Amistad Multiuniversal (8º Historia)
by Silverwolf850
Summary: Arek ha empezado ya sus planes para conquistar el multiuniverso. Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony tendrán que ir mundo por mundo, realidad por realidad para detener sus malvados planes. En sus viajes por otros mundos y realidades alternativas, conocerán nuevos amigos como nuevos enemigos ¿Que desafios les esperará en su viaje por el multiuniverso?
1. Prologo

Nos situamos en una ciudad donde la mayoría de sus edificios estaban destruidos, donde apenas quedaban algún edificio en pie.

Parques y zonas abiertas desoladas, con severas señales de gran destrucción.

En ese lugar estaban nada menos que Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony. Todos tratando de mantenerse de pie, cosa difícil ya que la mayoría de ellos estaban heridos o dañados.

Mike apoyando la Knight King en el suelo para mantenerse de pie, miraba desafiante a una enorme sombra monstruosa oscura, donde se le veía únicamente dos pares de ojos rojos.

Arek: ¡Contemplad el cuerpo de quien será vuestro nuevo dios! Ja, ja, ja.

Bramaba la criatura, revelando ser Arek, o al menos una manifestación de sí mismo. Mike logrando alzarse, le respondió desafiante.

Mike: ¡Tú no eres un maldito dios! ¡Solo eres un maldito loco que pretendes destruir todo el universo, para luego moldearlo a tu horrible imagen y semejanza!

Le gritaba desafiante el alicornio azul sin dejarte intimidar por el ser oscuro, alentando a sus amigos a alzarse estos también. El ser oscuro riéndose malvadamente, le respondió.

Arek: Ja, ja, ja. Todos tus esfuerzos han sido inútiles. Viajar por todo el multiuniverso, toda la gente que habéis conocido en diversos lugares, todas vuestras luchas y sacrificios. No os ha servido de absolutamente de nada. Tanto esfuerzo para detenerme, para al final acabar vuestras miserables vidas aquí.

Comentaba mientras emulaba una risa malvada. Mike sin dejarse intimidar, alzó su espada como pudo y le contestó.

Mike: ¡Nunca nos doblegaremos ante ti, Arek!

Gritó desafiante el alicornio y sus amigos sacaron sus armas estos tambíen. Arek sin dejar de reírse, respondió.

Arek: En tal caso, adiós Mike Bluer. Vuestra leyenda como el Guerrero Resplandeciente y de la Patrulla Harmony acaba aquí.

Dijo el ser oscuro creando desde sus garras una esfera de luz oscura, y por ella disparando un poderoso rayo que iba directo hacia Mike y su grupo. Esta vez parecía que iba a ser el final para la Patrulla Harmony.

 **"Narrando Mike"**

"Seguramente os estaréis preguntando como hemos llegado aquí y que ocurrió exactamente para estar en aquella situación tan tensa. Para eso es mejor volver atrás en el tiempo y explicarlo desde el principio. Cuando decididos que era hora de acabar con los planes de Arek de una vez para siempre".

Fin del Prologo


	2. Nuevos Tiempos

**Nuevos Tiempos**

Esta historia comienza en el Imperio Celeste. El reino más avanzado tanto en tecnología como en magia del mundo. Sus grandes edificios que llegaban hasta el cielo. Múltiples carreteras donde circulaban vehículos o ponis celestes. Grandes centros comerciales, parques y edificios públicos.

Un vasto imperio que ha despertado la admiración de otros reinos, como la envidia de otros por su grandeza.

Fuera del imperio, en una zona de entrenamiento para soldados. Estaba un alicornio celeste adulto de pelaje azul cielo. Crin larga rubia que brillaba como el oro. Ojos amarillos. Sus alas parecían estar hechas de luz. Su cutie mark era un engranaje blanco con aura dorada rodeada de estrellas y un cometa. Debajo de las alas de luz en la parte de dentro, tenía el mismo dibujo de la cutie mark del alicornio. De complexión atlética y musculosa. Llevaba una cazadora roja. Aquel semental era nada menos que Mike Bluer*, el actual emperador del Imperio Celeste.

 *** Podréis apreciar mejor su aspecto en mi web en deviantart buscando el dibujo "Mike Bluer adulto 2.0".**

El alicornio estaba de pie enfrente de dos jóvenes potros. Uno de ellos era un pegaso blanco con crin corta peinada para atrás y cola corta, ambas de dos tonalidades blanco y negro. Su cutie mark que era una espada larga negra con bordes plateados y de diseño rectangular e inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás. Con filos en la parte de atrás. Empuñadura de tono dorado y un rubí en su extremo. Con runas verdes brillantes en la parte superior de la espada. Llevaba una cazadora roja. Aquel potro era Star White, el hijo mayor de Mike Bluer donde al menos tenía 13 años el joven potro.

El otro potro era un unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro, crin corta gris. Su cutie mark era un especie de libro rojo de magia con símbolos en la portada en forma de cristales y una espada negra detrás de esta. Ojos rojos. Portaba también una cazadora roja como Mike y Star White (Se nota que el rojo está de moda XDDD). Aquel unicornio era Night Ray, el aprendiz de Mike Bluer y con una edad actual de 15 años.

Ambos potros estaban en guardia enfrente de Mike Bluer, mientras el alicornio tranquilamente les dijo a ambos jóvenes.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Atacadme.

Ordenaba Mike y los dos potros obedecieron, lanzándose hacia Mike.

Star White lanzó un puñetazo intentando acertar a Mike, pero el alicorniolo esquivó con facilidad. Con un casco empujó al pegaso haciendo que este se cayera al suelo.

Mike: Sigues descuidando tus defensas, hijo. Tienes que planear tu siguiente movimiento para evitar quedarte indefenso.

Comentaba el alicornio a su hijo, mientras este último que estaba tirado en el suelo, le respondió.

Star White: Ay...Sí, padre.

Night Ray aprovechó que Mike estaba de espaldas, para atacarlo con varios cristales afilados contra él. Mike seguía en el sitio sin moverse mientras Night Ray esperaba dar en el blanco.

Pero inesperadamente, Mike simplemente envolvió su cola en una aleación de metal negro conocida como Armadura Espíritu y sin girarse, golpeó con dicha cola los cristales rompiendo en pedazos todos estos. Mike mirando de reojo a Night Ray, le decía con una sonrisa.

Mike: Tendrás que hacerlo mejor, Night Ray.

Night Ray: Por supuesto.

Respondió desafiante el unicornio. Star White de pie le dijo a su compañero.

Star White: ¡Vamos, Night Ray! ¡Los dos juntos!

Night: ¡Si!

Los dos se lanzaron a la vez contra Mike y entre los dos lanzaban puñetazos y patadas contra el alicornio azul, mientras Mike tranquilamente bloqueaba todos los ataques con sus cascos.

Mike: No lo hacéis mal, pero aun os falta velocidad.

Star: ¡Toma velocidad!

Gritó el pegaso lanzando un directo, donde Mike volvió a esquivar y que pasara el joven pegaso de largo.

El pegaso rápidamente se giró y volvió a atacar a Mike donde el alicornio simplemente se apartó de nuevo, dejando paso a Night Ray donde ambos potros se chocaron el uno con el otro. Ahí Mike les dio una patada a ambos potros, mandándolos a estrellarse contra unos muñecos de entrenamiento.

Los dos potros estaban en el suelo adoloridos, mientras Mike iba caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos.

Mike: Habéis progresado mucho los dos, pero aun os falta mucho para llegar a ser grandes guerreros y protectores del mundo.

Les decía a ambos el semental. Ambos potros se levantaron de golpe y sin perder tiempo, Night Ray creó una jaula de cristal por alrededor de Mike. Star White volando a gran velocidad, formaba un tornado por alrededor de dicha jaula.

Night: A ver como sales ahora.

Star: Sí. No puedes escapar de nuestro combinado de jaula de cristal ventoso.

Decía ahora el pegaso. Night Ray al escuchar lo último que dijo el pegaso, le dijo a modo de sarcasmo.

Night: ¿Jaula de Cristal Ventoso? ¿En serio?

Star: ¿Qué tiene de malo el nombre?

Preguntaba el pegaso sin parar de dar vueltas para mantener el tornado.

Night: ¿Y aun lo preguntas? Es un nombre enormemente ridículo. Cualquiera que lo oiga, pensaría que la jaula echa ventosidades.

Star: ¿Qué?

Exclamó molesta el pegaso parándose de girar, para luego volar hacia el unicornio decirle a la cara.

Star: ¡Es un nombre genial!

Night: ¡Para nada lo es!

Los dos potros comenzaron a discutir mientras chocaban sus frentes con la del otro.

Star: ¡Lo que te pasa es que tienes envidia de mis ocurrencias!

Night: ¡Tus ocurrencias son siempre tonterías, ya que tienes el cerebro lleno de aire!

Star: ¿Qué? ¡Retira eso!

Night: ¡No me da la gana!

Discutían ambos sin darse cuenta de que Mike se liberó sin demasiado esfuerzo de la jaula con un golpe de casco. A gran velocidad se plantó delante de ambos potros para sorpresa de estos. Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, los dos son golpeados por ambos cascos del alicornio que los mandó a volar a ambos por el aire.

Mike se teletransportó y ahí golpeó a Night Ray, luego por el otro lado a Star White. Luego agarró a Night Ray y lo lanzó por el aire y luego atrapó en otro lugar a Star White y lo mandó en la misma dirección de Night Ray, haciendo que ambos potros se chocaran al mismo tiempo contra el otro. Ahí Mike apareció por encima de éstos y los golpeó a ambos con sus patas traseras, mandándolos a estrellarse ambos contra el suelo.

Al final, ambos potros estaban tendidos en el suelo y con algunas magulladuras en sus cuerpos. Mike aterrizando en el suelo, les comentó a éstos.

Mike: Nunca debéis discutir entre vosotros ni despistaros en un combate. El enemigo podría aprovechar eso para acabar con vosotros. Por eso digo siempre que en un equipo, no debe haber nunca discusión.

Star: Sí, papá...

Night: Sí, Mike...

Respondían ambos potros aun adoloridos. Ahí Mike empleo su magia curativa para curarles a ambos y eliminar cualquier señal de golpes.

Mike: Por ahora basta por hoy. Ahora levantaos y volvamos a casa.

Les decía estos y ambos jóvenes asintieron al mismo tiempo que se levantaron. Antes de irse, Mike miró en una dirección concreta y alzó la voz.

Mike: ¡Holy! ¡Nos vamos!

Tras la llamada, apareció volando una fénix blanca con detalles dorados y la cutie mark de Mike en el pecho. Al final de la cola y alas tenía un hermoso plumaje arco iris.

Dicha fénix era seguida por otros dos fénix. Uno era un fénix color ámbar con detalles marrones y la cutie mark de Night Ray en el pecho. El otro era un fénix de plumaje verde con detalles verdes más claros con la cutie mark de Star White en el pecho.

Holy se apoyó en la grupa de Mike.

Mike: Hola, Holy ¿Qué tal?

Holy: Todo bien, Mike. Terrax y Ventus están mejorando bastante.

Mike: Me alegra oír eso, Holy.

Decía Mike sonriendo. El fénix Terrax se apoyó en la grupa de Night Ray mientras el unicornio saludaba alegremente al ave.

Night: ¿Cómo estás, compañero?

Terrax: Bien. Aunque Holy es un poco dura con los entrenamientos.

Night: Igual que a mí con Mike.

Ambos se rieron levemente. Mientras Star White teniendo a Ventus en la grupa, le comentó al ave.

Star: ¿Qué, Ventus? ¿Lo has pasado tan mal como yo?

Preguntaba el joven pegaso con una sonrisa. El fénix no dijo nada y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Star: Que ganas tengo de que mi fénix pueda hablar como los otros.

Mike: Cuando alcances el nivel Bankai, podrás, hijo. De momento ten paciencia.

Star: ¡Pero, papá! ¡Soy demasiado impaciente para tener paciencia! Si las cosas llegaran antes de cuando se espera uno, podría ser paciente, pero como las cosas nunca llegan cuando quieres, me hacen impacientar.

Respondía el potro un tanto molesto. Mike se rió un poco ante el comentario de su hijo. Star White siempre fue bastante impaciente. Siempre queriendo conseguir cuanto antes sus metas. Dicha actitud siempre lo ha metido en problemas debido a su falta de paciencia. Aun así, el chico tenía talento para el combate y en especial con la espada.

Star White no dijo nada. Simplemente cruzó de brazos y miro a otro lado mientras hacía un leve berrinche. Aquello hizo reír un poco más a su padre.

Mike: Vamos, chicos. A casa.

Decía su padre y los jóvenes como los fénix siguieron al alicornio a un transporte que los llevó al Imperio Celeste.

Más tarde, Mike fue a su cuarto en el Castillo Dorado.

Mike: ¡Hogar, dulce hogar!

Comentaba el alicornio. En ese momento, notó la presencia de su esposa Apple Bloom, que era ahora una hermosa yegua que llevaba sus atuendos reales. La yegua parecía molesta.

Mike: ¿Te pasa algo, querida?

Preguntaba Mike al notar la expresión molesta de su esposa. La yegua se dirigió a él y molesta le dijo.

Apple Bloom: ¡Te has pasado con Star White y Night Ray!

Mike: ¿Perdón?

Apple Bloom: ¡Te he visto cuando los entrenabas a ambos! Has sido muy duro con ellos.

Le decía muy molesta su esposa. Mike al darse cuenta a lo que se refería, la respondió.

Mike: Pero ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? Se supone que solo los soldados pueden estar allí.

Apple Bloom: Mike. Vivimos en el Castillo Dorado que es el edificio más alto del imperio, aun con los edificios y con unos buenos prismáticos, puedo ver la zona perfectamente.

Mike al notar lo enfadada que estaba su esposa, trató de calmarla.

Mike: Querida, cálmate. Tampoco he sido tan duro con ellos. Simplemente los entreno para que se puedan defenderse. Y además...

No pudo terminar la frase porque su esposa se dirigió a su mesilla de noche que tenía al lado de la cama. Abrió un cajón y sacó una caja con bombones, donde la yegua se puso a antiborrarse de ellos.

Mike: Querida ¿Qué haces?

Apple Bloom: Ya sabes que me da por comer bombones cuando estoy alterada.

Respondía la yegua sin parar de antiborrarse de bombones.

Mike: Querida. No comas tantos de golpes. Que te puedes atragantar.

Y dicho y hecho, Apple Bloom se atragantó con los bombones en la garganta. Mike al ver que su esposa tenía problemas, rápidamente se puso detrás de ella y presionando con sus cascos delanteros, logró que su esposa escupiera los bombones.

Mike: ¿Mejor querida?

Apple Bloom: Sí. Gracias, querido.

En ese momento entró por el cuarto una potra de 13 años de pelaje azul como el de Mike. Su crin era de dos tonalidades rubia y pelirroja. Unas pecas blancas en el rostro. Alas de luz. Su cutie mark era un corazón de fuego que estaba dentro de un rubí de fuego con la misma forma. Unos hermosos ojos verdes. Llevaba una cazadora naranja y una hermosa flor roja en su crin. Aquella potra era Heart Fire, la hija menor de Mike Bluer y Apple Bloom.

Heart Fire: ¡Papá! ¡Tenemos que...!

No pudo terminar la frase cuando vio a su padre encima de su madre abrazándola fuerte de la cintura. Aquella escena hizo que la potra alucinara a niveles galácticos.

Apple Bloom: Vaya, querido. Que bien lo has hecho ¿Cómo se te da tan bien esto?

Comentaba sonriente la yegua. Su marido ahí la contestó con una sonrisa.

Mike: Es que lo he hecho con algunos maniquíes de prácticas.

Heart Fire: (Hala ¿Papá lo hace con maniquíes y encima se lo dice a mamá?).

Pensaba para sí la potra imaginándose otra cosa en su mente. Tras soltar el semental a su esposa y notar a la pequeña presente, la saludo.

Mike: Hola, Heart Fire ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La potra al recordar a que venía, ahí respondió a su padre, bastante molesta ésta.

Heart: Es verdad ¡Papá!

Mike: ¿Qué?

Heart: Lo que les has hecho a mi hermano y a nuestro amigo, ha sido pasarse.

En el momento que dijo eso la potra, Apple Bloom inmediatamente recordó el tema de discusión con su marido y le llamó la atención a este mientras lo miraba con desaprobación.

Apple Bloom: Es verdad, Mike. Aun no hemos terminado de hablar del asunto.

Mike: Lo siento, esposa mía e hija mía, pero como maestro y mentor de mi hijo y de mi aprendiz. No puedo mostrarme blando con ellos. Tengo que asegurarme que se entrenen como es debido, para que en el futuro sean sementales fuertes hechos y derechos.

Respondió el semental, tratando de hacer comprender a su esposa e hija.

Heart: ¿Eso me incluye a mí, papá?

Preguntaba la potra. Mike asintiendo le respondió.

Mike: Claro, hija mía. Aunque tú no sigas el camino del guerrero, eso no significa que no puedas aprender a defenderte. Por eso te entreno a ti también de vez en cuando.

Le explicaba su padre a su hija. Ahí Apple Bloom comentó.

Apple Bloom: ¿Y hace falta que seas tan duro con ellos?

Mike: Lo siento, querida. Secreto profesional que solo puedo compartir con el circulo militar. Y ahora, hasta luego.

Se despedía el semental dejando a su mujer e hija solas. Ahí ambas comentaron.

Apple Bloom: A veces tu padre me vuelve loca.

Heart Fire: No eres la única.

Comentaron madre e hija, para luego reírse las dos. En ese momento se escuchó una voz.

Felia: Hola ¿Se puede?

Preguntaba mientras entraba en el cuarto una dulce y adorable gatita. Una gatita de pelaje rojizo con rayas oscuras en parte de la cabeza y en las patas a modo de líneas separadas unas a otras. Sus patas como final de las dos colas que tenía esta y el pelaje del pecho eran blancas. Tenía el ojo derecho rojo y el izquierdo azul. Tenía casi el mismo tamaño que Heart Fire.

Encima de la gata había subido en su espalda un fénix de tono naranja y detalles dorados en la parte inferior de las alas como el pico. Con la cutie mark de Heart Fire en el pecho.

Heart: ¡Ah! Hola, Felia. Hola, Pyro.

Les saludaba a ambos la potra yendo hacia la gata y el fénix, donde ahí acaricio a cada uno. A la gata bajo la barbilla y al fénix un poco en el pecho, ambos lo recibían con gusto las caricias de la potra.

Heart: ¿Cómo están mis dos compañeros de juegos favoritos?

Preguntaba dulcemente la potra a éstos, mientras la gata hacía arrumacos en el pecho de la potra y el fénix volaba hasta estar en la grupa de la misma potra.

Apple Bloom al ver la escena, no pudo evitar sonreír. La gata Felia fue un regalo por parte de Rebeca Rouser por el cumpleaños de Heart Fire, y se puede decir que ambas eran inseparables. El fénix fue un regalo de su padre donde le había entregado este a Heart Fire y a Star White los mismos, ya que hace tiempo les entregó unos huevos de fénix celestes y ahí cada uno obtuvo su propio fénix. Ambos fénix casi siempre acompañaban por todos lados a los jóvenes potros y eran unos excelentes compañeros para estos.

De momento Heart Fire y Star White solo tenían el primer nivel en la fusión fénix, cosa diferente a Night Ray donde este ya dominaba el Bankai desde hace mucho tiempo.

Apple Bloom observaba la escena entre Heart Fire y sus compañeros animales, hasta que ahí la yegua le dijo a su hija.

Apple Bloom: Por cierto. No se si os lo ha dicho vuestro padre, pero esta tarde iremos a Equestria de visita.

Al escuchar eso, Heart Fire dejó de acariciar a sus compañeros animales y preguntó.

Heart: ¿De verdad?

Apple Bloom: Claro que sí, hija.

Respondió con una sonrisa. Heart Fire ahí alegrándose un montón, exclamó.

Heart: ¡Es estupendo! ¡Así podré ir a ver a mis tías, ver a la bisabuela Smith y ver por supuesto a mi mejor amiga Moon Light! ¡Es estupendo!

Exclamaba loca de alegría la potra mientras saltaba al estilo Pinkie Pie, haciendo reír a su madre que disfrutaba de ver a su hija alegrarse un montón por la noticia.

Más tarde, en una nave de transporte iban Mike y su esposa como hijos y su aprendiz Night Ray, por supuesto los fénix y la gata fueron con ellos.

Mike y Apple Bloom estaban sentados juntos, mientras Heart Fire y Star White estaban los dos asomándose por una ventana, esperando impacientes de llegar a Equestria.

Heart y Star: ¿Falta mucho?

Mike: Un poco.

Heart y Star: ¿Falta mucho?

Mike: Menos.

Heart y Star: ¿Falta poco?

Mike: Quizás un poco. Y ya basta de preguntar lo mismo, graciosos.

Respondía fingiendo enojo el semental, haciendo callar a ambos potros mientras estos se reían un poco. Luego Heart Fire mirando a Night Ray, le comentó.

Heart: ¿Y tú, Night Ray? ¿Estás emocionado por volver a Equestria?

Night: Eh...Un poco.

Respondía el unicornio sin saber que decir. Su fénix Terrax riéndose un poco, comentó.

Terrax: Yo diría que bastante en volver a Equestria.

Star: Tú eres de Equestria ¿No, Night Ray?

Preguntó ahora el pegaso. Night Ray ahí trató de responder como pudo.

Night: Ehh...Más o menos.

Terrax: Digamos que tenemos algunos recuerdos del lugar, por así decirlo.

Comentaba ahora el fénix. Heart Fire y Star White dieron por sentada la respuesta y volvieron a mirar fijamente la ventana, esperando llegar a Equestria cuanto antes. Night Ray miró por un momento a Heart Fire y suspiro para luego irse a otra ventana. Mike notando eso, se levantó de su asiento acercándose al unicornio donde ahí le preguntó.

Mike: ¿Algún problema, amigo?

Ante la pregunta, Night Ray miró por un momento a Mike y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana. Mike aunque no obtuvo respuesta alguna, le comentó a este.

Mike: Es por lo de Heart Fire ¿Verdad?

Preguntó el semental sintiendo que había dado en el clavo. Night Ray soltando un suspiro, le contestó.

Night: Ella no me recuerda. Ni siquiera parece saber que me conoció de antes.

Comentaba el unicornio con algo de tristeza en su voz. Holy que antes volaba un poco y se apoyó en la grupa de Night Ray junto con Terrax, le comentó.

Holy: Night Ray. No es que ella se haya olvidado de ti. Es que técnicamente ella nunca te conoció. Porque...

Night: Lo sé. Sé que no es la misma Heart Fire que conocimos aquel día. Aquí han sido años, pero para mí, apenas han sido como mucho unos días.

Comentaba con tristeza el unicornio, donde en cierto modo le dolía que aquella Heart Fire no era la misma que conoció hace tiempo*.

 *** Leer mi fanfic "Lucha por la Igualdad" para comprender mejor la historia.**

Mike comprendía a lo que se refería el unicornio. Cuando volvió a encontrarse con Night Ray y exactamente igual que cuando lo conoció hace años, se alegró enormemente de volver a ver a su viejo amigo. Aunque para Mike y los otros fueron años desde que juntos derrotaron al Rey Umbrum y Night Ray se sacrificara para acabar con él de una vez por todas y no volviera a reencarnarse nunca más.

El principal problema de aquel día, es que al haber eliminado al Rey Umbrum por él mismo, Night Ray estaba condenado a desaparecer para siempre, ya que estaba vinculado con dicho monstruo.

Parecía que jamás lo volverían a ver, si no hubiera sido porque la reina Galaxandria compadeciéndose con el joven potro que no dudo en dar su propia vida para salvar al mundo, lo encerró en un cristal para mantenerlo a salvo y esperar el día en que lo pudiera liberarlo.

Finalmente el día llego y Night Ray pudo volver a ser libre y sin la influencia del Rey Umbrum. En cierto modo, estaba libre de la profecía del Rey Umbrum.

Mike aun recordaba el día en que presentó al joven Night Ray a su familia.

 **Flashback.**

En la sala del trono del Castillo Dorado, Mike estaba enfrente de su familia junto con el joven Night Ray a su lado. Ahí el alicornio les hablaba a estos.

Mike: Querida, hijos, padres. Algunos ya conocéis a Night Ray.

Comentaba el alicornio presentando al joven Night Ray. Apple Bloom, Star Sun y Light Hope reconocieron al joven potro de inmediato y le saludaron con una gran sonrisa.

Apple Bloom: Claro. Nuestro viejo amigo Night Ray.

Star Sun: Hola, Night Ray ¿Cómo estás?

Light Hope: Ha pasado tiempo, jovencito.

Comentaban alegremente los adultos. Star White y Heart Fire no parecían comprender nada y entra ambos cuchichearon el uno al otro.

Star: "Oye, hermana ¿Sabes quién es él?"

Heart: "Creo que es un viejo amigo de nuestro padre. Y que también que lo ayudó en cuando era él más o menos de nuestra edad, a luchar en otro mundo y luego salvaron este de una gran amenaza".

Star: "Ahora que lo dices. Algo me suena de las historias de nuestro padre y su patrulla"

Heart: "Aun así hay algo raro".

Star: "¿Cuál, hermana?"

Heart: "Suena raro, pero tengo la impresión de conocerlo de algo, pero no recuerdo de haberlo visto antes y no entiendo por qué".

Star: "Hermana. Espero que no te estés enamorándote de él."

Preguntó molesto el pegaso con los típicos celos de hermano mayor. Heart Fire dando un zape en la cabeza de su hermano, le respondió molesta y con un leve rubor en la cara.

Heart: "No digas tonterías, bobo".

Mike: ¿Qué estáis cuchicheando los dos? Venid aquí y presentaos a nuestro amigo Night Ray.

Les llamaba la atención el alicornio, haciendo que ambos potros se acercaran para conocer mejor a Night Ray.

Mike: Night Ray. Te presento a mi hijo mayor, Star White.

Star: Hola, amigo ¿Qué tal?

Preguntó alegremente el pegaso alzando su casco en señal de saludo. Night Ray estrechando su casco con él, le respondió sonriente.

Night: Mucho gusto, Star White. Espero que los dos nos llevemos bien.

Star: Yo también lo espero. (Siempre y cuando no te acerques mucho a mi hermana).

Los dos potros parecían congeniar bien. Mike sonrió al ver que los dos se llevaban bien. Luego ahí presentó a su hija.

Mike: Y ella es mi hija Heart Fire...No la conoces.

A Heart Fire la resultó extraño la forma en que la presentó su padre al potro, pero ignorando eso, decidió saludarle ésta también.

Heart: Hola. Mucho gusto en conocerte, Night Ray.

Decía esta ofreciendo su casco el unicornio y este haciendo lo mismo, la respondió.

Night: Sí. Yo también me alegro de volver a verte.

Dijo esto el unicornio sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Heart Fire se extraño por lo que la dijo.

Heart: ¿Volver a verme?

Mike hizo un "facepalm" mientras Night Ray dándose cuenta de lo que ha hecho, trató de corregirse.

Night: ¡Perdón! Quise decir conocerte, eso. Conocerte. No es que nos hayamos visto de antes ni nada. Je, je, je. De ser así, nos conoceríamos de antes, pero como nunca nos hemos visto, no nos conocemos de nada je, je, je...

Comentaba el unicornio mientras se reía de forma nerviosa, dejando más confundido tanto a Heart Fire como a Star White. Apple Bloom y los padres de Mike se rieron un poco mientras Mike pasaba su casco por la cabeza.

Holy: (Menudo actor).

Pensaba para si la fénix blanca. Mike tratando de desviar el tema, comentó.

Mike: Bueno. Cambiando de tema. Lo que quiero anunciar es que a partir de ahora, Night Ray se quedará a vivir con nosotros como mi aprendiz.

Star: ¿Cómo aprendiz? ¿Quieres decir que se entrenará con nosotros, papá?

Preguntaba el joven pegaso. Mike sonriendo le contestó.

Mike: Así es. Espero que los tres os llevéis bien.

Star: Claro, padre.

Heart: Lo haremos.

Star: Mientras no intente nada raro con mi hermana, no tendré la necesidad de partirle la cara.

Dijo a modo de amenaza esto último, mirando de forma intimidante al unicornio. Ahí hasta que Heart Fire le dio un zape encima de la cabeza del pegaso para hacerlo callar.

Heart: ¡Cállate, bobo! ¡No digas tonterías!

Star: ¡Au! Hermana. Solo trató de que no se aprovechen de ti.

Los presentes se rieron levemente. Mientras Star Sun y Light Hope acercándose al joven Night Ray, le daban la bienvenida.

Light Hope: Se bienvenido de nuevo, Night Ray.

Star Sun: No has cambiado nada en estos años.

Night: Je, je, je. Supongo que si.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Night: La verdad. Cuando la veo, me doy cuenta que no es la misma Heart Fire que me hacía sentir atraído hace tiempo.

Comentaba el unicornio con cierto tono de tristeza. La Heart Fire que conoció hace un tiempo, no era la misma que conoció en el otro mundo. Era una Heart Fire completamente diferente. Él estaba enamorado, pero no de la Heart Fire de ahora, sino de la Heart Fire de la otra línea temporal que vino del futuro para salvar a su padre de la muerte. Y ahora mismo en su cabeza estaba llena de contradicciones respecto a sus recuerdos pasados.

Ahí Mike comprendiendo por lo que estaba pasando su amigo, le comentó a éste.

Mike: Amigo. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando.

Night: ¿En serio?

Preguntó el unicornio ante lo que le decía el alicornio. Mike posando su casco en el hombro del joven unicornio, le comentaba a este.

Mike: Tal vez lo que deberías hacer es empezar de nuevo.

Night: ¿Quieres decir que ella y yo...?

Preguntaba un poco dudoso el unicornio. Mike sonriendo levemente le contestó.

Mike: Si la otra Heart Fire y tú lograsteis congeniar bien, no veo por que no intentarlo ahora con la Heart Fire actual.

Night: ¿En serio? ¿Tú crees?

Preguntaba en parte animado el unicornio al tener alguna posibilidad.

Mike: Claro. Solo una cosa.

Night Ray prestaba atención al alicornio, hasta que finalmente Mike le dijo al unicornio.

Mike: Que como hagas sufrir a mi hija, te juro que ni la cólera del antiguo Rey Umbrum se comparará a la mía.

Decía esto con una leve sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que el unicornio tragase saliva, temiéndose lo peor éste.

Mientras tanto, en espacio sideral. Iba un enorme platillo rojo de gran tamaño, comparable a la cuarta parte de un planeta. Aquella nave pertenecía a la Jerarquía. Una raza alienígena que viajaban de galaxia en galaxia, conquistando mundos y agotando todos sus recursos naturales como esclavizando a sus gentes. Todo ello bajo las ordenes del tirano Mavro.

Hace tiempo, la Jerarquía intentaron hace años conquistar el mundo de Equestria y el resto del planeta. Para su desgracia, sus esfuerzos fueron truncados por la Patrulla Harmony, obligando a la Jerarquía a abandonar el planeta como el universo del mismo.

En el interior de dicha nave estaban varios alienígenas monitorizando ordenadores y pantallas de control como las comunicaciones.

Sentado en el centro de un especie de trono blindado, estaba una criatura parecía a los condenados, solo que este tenía su cuerpo metido en un especie de casco o armadura roja mucho mas grande que él con varios cuernos en la parte superior de esta. Solo dejaba libre los brazos y piernas y la parte superior frontal del rostro donde se le veía con unos ojos rojos.

Aquel alíen era nada menos que Kamal Re'x, el Abductor. El comandante de las fuerzas de la Jerarquía, que tuvo que asumir el mando tras la caída del tirano Mavro. Su rostro reflejaba molestia mientras recibía avisos por parte de la tripulación.

Condenado1: ¡Mi señor! Recibimos notificaciones sobre insurgencias en varios planetas. Nuestras tropas están sufriendo bajas importantes.

Informaba un condenado de la tripulación. Kamal Re'x al escuchar eso, dio la orden siguiente.

Kamal: Otra insurgencia. Como no. Mandad al batallón 15.

Condenado2: Me temo que no es posible, mi señor. Están ahora mismo combatiendo en un planeta cercano y también sufren importantes bajas.

Condenado3: ¡Mi señor! ¡Nos acaban de informar que las fuerzas de la federación acaban de atacar los batallones 14 y 16, provocando muchas bajas! ¡Y el batallón 17 y 18 han sido atacadas por las fuerzas de la valkirias de Santuary y han sido completamente aniquiladas!.

Informaban estos últimos. Aquello puso expresión muy molesta a Kamal Re'x donde este exclamó.

Kamal: ¡Maldición! Eso supone al menos el 60% de nuestro ejercito.

Comentaba frustrado el alíen. Al lado de este estaba otro alíen. Una criatura bípeda de piel gris cuya altura superaba a la de dos minotauros uno encima del otro. Tremendamente delgado. Tenía una gran joroba con una armadura roja cubriéndola ahí. Su cabeza de asomaba por delante donde tenía unos especies de tentáculos donde sería la boca. Ojos amarillos. Tenía en sus tres dedos unas garras de metal afiladas. Aquel alíen era Nufai, un vil y traicionero agente de espionaje e infiltración de la Jerarquía.

Nufai: Parece que las cosas no van demasiado bien, mi señor.

Comentaba el alíen a su señor. Kamal Re'x molesto, le respondió.

Kamal: ¿Qué no va bien? ¡Esto es peor que no ir bien! ¡Esto no puede ir a peor ya!

Nada mas decir eso, apareció entrando por una compuerta muy grande, una descomunal máquina bípeda de aspecto humanoide. Su tamaño era de al menos cinco minotauro de altura. De metal negro con partes amarillas. Enormemente corpulento. Con patas corvadas hacia delante. Grandes brazos negros terminados en el brazo derecho con cuatro falanges y cinco en el izquierdo. Un casco largo negro con un visor en forma de estrella de tres puntas. Aquel ser era Orlok, conocido también como "El Eterno", comandante de campo de la Jerarquía.

Orlok: Perdone que le moleste, mi señor.

Hablaba la enorme máquina. Kamal Re'x mirando molesto a este, le preguntó de mala gana.

Kamal: ¿Y ahora que pasa, comandante?

Orlok: Vengo a informarle que los batallones 12 y 13 se han tenido que batirse de retirada, debido a que el planeta que trataban de conquistar, ofreció mayor resistencia de lo esperado.

En el exterior de la nave si no fuera porque en espacio no hay aire y por tanto tampoco sonido, se podría escuchar el gran grito de frustración de Kamal Re'x. Cosa que los que estaban en el interior de la nave no tuvieron tanta suerte en evitar escuchar aquel desgarrador grito de furia y frustración.

Kamal Re'x estaba levitando gracias a sus poderes psíquicos. El alíen estaba furioso de verdad. Furioso de que la Jerarquía ahora se estaba desintegrando.

Kamal: ¡Maldición! ¡Esto es sin duda un desastre! ¡Cuando lord Mavro estaba todavía vivo! ¡Esto no pasaba en absoluto!

Nufai: Sí. Je, je, je. Parece que desde que ese grupito llamado la Patrulla Harmony acabó con lord Mavro, las cosas han ido para mal.

Comentaba Nufai. Kamal Re'x volviendo a su asiento, comentó molesto.

Kamal: Por desgracia así es. Cuando se extendió la noticia de que nuestro líder Mavro fue derrotado y destruido, en los planetas que antes arrasábamos o conquistábamos, surgieron sublevaciones en todas partes. Y la Federación Interestelar ahora nos dan caza sin preocuparse de la presencia de Mavro en absoluto.

Orlok: No olvidemos también las valkirias de Santuary. Quieren exterminarnos en venganza cuando nuestro líder Lord Mavro destruyó varios planetas controlados por éstas.

Le decía el gran robot y razón no le faltaba. En los últimos años, las valkirias se han dedicado a en cierto modo iniciar una "Caza de Brujas" contra la Jerarquía, aprovechando que ésta estaba ya debilitada y vulnerable. Kamal Re'x muy pensativo, comentó.

Kamal: Si esto sigue así, será el fin definitivo de la Jerarquía. Debemos hacer algo para cambiar nuestra situación.

¿?: Quizás mi amo os pueda ayudar con eso.

Se escuchó una voz que llamó la atención de los tres alíens y estos se giraron hacia el origen de la voz.

 **Insertar "Frieza is Resurrected" en youtube y escuchad la música mientras leéis.**

Ahí parado, estaba un extraño semental alicornio. Su pelaje era gris con la parte de las patas negras como la misma oscuridad. Crin bastante largo y roja como de estilo mas o menos rebelde. Sus ojos eran completamente negros donde apenas se le veían las pupilas violetas oscuras. Su cutie mark era una runa hecha de sangre dentro de un agujero negro. Sobre la grupa del alicornio había un extraño fénix de color rojo sangre y con el pecho negro, con el mismo dibujo de la cutie mark del semental alicornio en su pecho.

Kamal: ¿Qué? ¿Un intruso? ¿Cómo ha entrado aquí sin que nuestras medidas de seguridad lo detectara?

Preguntaba el alíen, sorprendido ante la presencia del misterioso intruso. En apenas unos instantes, varias compuertas se abrieron donde por ellas entraron varios aliegionarios, que rápidamente rodearon al alicornio. Kamal levitando a si mismo con sus poderes psíquicos, se iba acercando mientras mirando de forma intimadamente al alicornio a la vez que comentaba.

Kamal: No sé como has entrado aquí, pero pronto te darás cuenta que ha sido un error haber entrado. Porque vas a morir de forma horrorosa.

Decía el alíen a modo de amenaza al alicornio. Pese a todo, el misterioso alicornio no parecía preocupado en absoluto y estaba completamente tranquilo. El fénix rojo con una sonrisa maliciosa, le comentó al alicornio.

Fénix rojo: Je, je, je. Por lo visto no tienen ni idea de quienes somos ¿Verdad, Darkness?

Darkness: Eso parece, Demon.

Respondió el alicornio, revelando ser nada menos que Darkness, el fiel heraldo de Arek el Absoluto y posiblemente el enemigo más peligroso para Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony se tuvieron que enfrentar en el pasado.

Kamal Re'x ahí le dijo al alicornio.

Kamal: Dame un motivo para que no ordene que te maten ahora mismo.

El alicornio ahí miró al alíen con una mirada que hizo en cierto estremecer tanto a Kamal como a los aliegionarios. Era una mirada profunda y oscura que parecían carecer de alma y que con dicha mirada, parecía pretender robar las suyas. En ese momento, Darkness habló.

Darkness: Porque los que osen dispararme... morirán.

Dijo esto con una voz fría y sin emoción, haciendo que algunos aliegionarios retrocedieran un tanto nerviosos y asustados. Incluso Kamal Re'x retrocedió un tanto nervioso, pero enseguida volviendo en sí, dio la orden a sus soldados.

Kamal: ¡Basta de palabras! ¡Soldados! ¡Matadlo!

Nada más dar la orden, los aliegionarios comenzaron a disparar contra el alicornio, pero tanto éste como el fénix, desaparecieron de vista para sorpresa de los presentes.

Nufai: ¡Ha desapareció!

Exclamó sorprendido el alíen mientras miraba por todas partes, tratando de encontrar al alicornio y al fénix.

Orlok: No logro localizarlo con mis sensores.

Informaba la gran máquina. Todos miraban por todas partes, hasta que oyeron un desgarrador grito de dolor.

Todos se sorprendieron de ver a uno de los aliegionarios siendo alzado en el aire, con una cuchilla hecha de sangre atravesando su pecho a través de la espalda. Ahí todos vieron al mismo alicornio, pero ahora mismo enfundado una armadura que parecía estar hecha se sangre líquida roja, con casco en forma de fénix y con el símbolo de su cutie mark en el pecho de la armadura, siendo éste quien creando una cuchilla de sangre que surgía de su casco derecho, atravesaba al alíen con ella.

Darkness: Debisteis haberme escuchado en cuando os advertí. Ahora sufriréis las consecuencias de vuestra estupided.

Decía el alicornio con una voz fría e intimidante, dejando caer bruscamente al aliegionario muerto en el suelo mientras su sangre que era de color verde, se esparcía por el suelo.

Los demás aliegionarios se quedaron en shock al ver como mataron a su compañero, pero rápidamente se recuperaron y comenzaron a disparar contra el alicornio.

Ahí Darkness esquivaba los disparos sin problema alguno debido a los veloces desplazamientos que este realizaba. Lo hacía a una velocidad que era casi invisible a la vista de los alíen.

Darkness: "Otra vez a perder el tiempo con idiotas inferiores".

Comentaba molesto el alicornio, ante el hecho de perder el tiempo matando a enemigos inferiores. Con la cuchilla de sangre, iba matando uno a uno a los aliegionarios que lo iban atacando, de formas verdaderamente horribles y macabras. Todos los aliegionarios iba muriendo despedazados por el alicornio oscuro donde este no tenía problema alguno en matarlo.

Un minuto fue justo lo que necesito el alicornio para matar a todos los soldados y dejar el suelo regado con los cadáveres despedazados y sangre exparcido por el suelo o paredes.

Kamal Re'x como los otros aliens y la tripulación, miraron sorprendidos como el alicornio había acabado con suma facilidad con todos los soldados casi sin esfuerzo.

En medio de todos los cadáveres estaba Darkness sin roce alguno. Dicho alicornio centró su mirada en los tres alíens y sin que nadie dijera nada, Nufai hizo de enorme gala de su valor natural y sentido de lealtad hacia su superior.

Nufai: Que conste que yo no ordené que te disparasen hasta morir. Ha sido nuestro comandante Kamal Re'x quien lo hizo ¡Eso es! ¡Es a él a quien tienes que matarlo y no a mi! ¡A él y a nadie más!*

 ***Seguro que muchos habéis pillado el sarcasmo en mi frase anterior.**

Decía el alíen asustado y preocupado por su vida, señalando con sus garras a su comandante Kamal Re'x.

Darkness deshaciendo su cuchilla de sangre, miró a éstos mientras les decía.

Darkness: ¿Ahora podemos hablar? ¿O tengo que matar a más idiotas todavía?

Preguntaba con molestia el alicornio, mirando al resto de la tripulación donde estos se escondían por miedo al alicornio. Kamal Re'x tratando de disimular su preocupación, le habló con calma.

Kamal: ¿Qué es lo que quieres, extraño?

El alicornio centrando su penetrando mirada en Kamal Re'x, le respondió.

Darkness: Soy Darkness. Heraldo de Arek el Absoluto y mi amo tiene una propuesta que haceros.

Kamal: ¿Una propuesta?

Darkness: Sí. Quiere que os unáis a él y le juréis lealtad eterna.

Nufai: Bueno. Si es alguien poderoso, yo podría. Siempre y cuando tenga un buen puesto.

Hablaba el alíen mientras soltaba una leve risita. Orlok miró a Nufai en el momento que dijo eso. El alíen mirando a la gran máquina, le comentó mientras se encogía de hombros.

Nufai: ¿Qué? Mejor estar con los ganadores. Sobre todo si éstos son muy poderosos.

Ignorando eso, Kamal Re'x mirando al alicornio, le preguntó.

Kamal: ¿Y por qué deberíamos unirnos a tu amo el tal Arek el Absoluto ese?

Ante la pregunta, Darkness se puso a explicarle el por qué.

Darkness: Porque mi amo conoce vuestra situación actual. Antes, la Jerarquía era temida por toda la galaxia, pero ahora ni es la sombra de lo que fue en su día. Ahora todas las galaxias, en especial la federación como las valkirias, os dan caza como animales. Ya no habéis vuelto a conquistar ningún otro mundo y vuestros recursos se os están agotando. Muy pronto os quedareis sin nada y entonces...Será vuestro fin.

Terminó de explicarse el alicornio oscuro con un tono muy frío y tenebroso en la última parte.

Nufai: Yo diría que eso es un buen argumento.

Orlok: Nuestras fuerzas están casi diezmadas y nos convendría tener algún aliado poderoso, que nos ayude en estos momentos de máxima necesidad.

Kamal Re'x se quedó pensando. Al alicornio oscuro no le faltaba razón. Desde la caída de Mavro, las cosas para la Jerarquía iban enormemente mal y era cuestión de tiempo que esta cayera en el olvido. La elección era obvia.

Volviendo a Equestria, finalmente la nave que transportaba a Mike y su familia llegó a su destino. Antes de ir a otro lugar, se detuvieron en la granja Apple para que Apple Bloom pudiera ver a su familia mientras sus hijos podían ver a sus tíos y primos.

Mike y su familia fueron dejados cerca de la granja e iban caminando hacia ella. Los jóvenes potros Star White y Heart Fire fueron galopando para ver pronto a sus familiares de la granja.

Al primer miembro de la familia que vieron fueron a la vieja abuela Smith, que estaba sentada sobre su mecedora la anciana.

Star y Heart: ¡Abuelita Smith!

La saludaron ambos potros con mucha alegría. La vieja abuela miró por un momento a los potros y comentó.

Smith: Ah...Hola, jovencitos ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Star y Heart: ¡Vinimos a veros, abuelita Smith!

Respondieron sonrientes ambos jóvenes. La abuela miró un tanto extrañada a los dos jóvenes potros y luego llamó a su nieta Applejack.

Smith: ¡Applejack! ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Applejack: ¡Ya voy, abuelita Smith!

Se la escuchaba responder a Applejack, donde esta salió de la entrada de la casa. Cuando estuvo fuera, pudo ver a sus dos sobrinos Star White y Heart Fire.

Applejack: ¡Caracoles! ¿Cómo estáis los dos?

Comentaba la vaquera contenta de ver a sus dos sobrinos, al igual que éstos a su tía Applejack.

Star y Heart: ¡Hola, tía Applejack!

La saludaron los dos jóvenes. Applejack sonreía de ver a sus sobrinos. Ahí la abuela Smith preguntó.

Smith: Applejack, querida ¿Quiénes son estos niños?

Preguntaba la abuela a Applejack que no parecía reconocer a sus dos bisnietos. Applejack mirando a la abuela, la respondió.

Applejack: ¡Pero, abuela! ¡Si son Star White y Heart Fire! ¡Tus bisnietos!

La abuela miró un tanto sorprendida a su nieta en cuanto dijo eso y preguntó.

Smith: ¿Mis bisnietos?

Applejack: Claro, abuelita. Los hijos de Apple Bloom y su marido Mike Bluer. Vienen de vez en cuando de visita.

La abuela miró un tanto extrañada a sus dos bisnietos como si fuera la primera vez que los ve en toda su vida. Finalmente la anciana abrió los ojos y exclamó sorprendida.

Smith: ¡Uhhhhh!

Exclamaba la abuela como si hubiera descubierto algo que nunca había llegado a saber antes. Finalmente llegaron Mike, Apple Bloom y Night Ray.

Applejack: Ah. Hola, Mike, hola, Apple Bloom, hola, Night Ray.

Todos: ¡Hola!

La devolvieron el saludo éstos. Apple Bloom abrazó primero a su hermana y luego a su abuela. A diferencia de sus bisnietos, la anciana si reconoció a su nieta Apple Bloom.

Applejack: Me alegro que hayáis venido de visita. Acabamos de hornear hace nada unos cuantos pie de manzanas recién sacaditos del horno.

Felia: Estupendo. Tengo ganas de probarlos.

Comentaba la gata relamiéndose el labio mientras los fénix Pyro y Ventus asentían con la cabeza, dando a entender que les seducía la idea. Los dos potros se emocionaban también al poder probar el pie de manzana de su familia equestrue.

Apple Bloom: Vamos, niños. Vamos, abuelita.

Decía la yegua ayudando a levantar a la abuela Smith y llevarla dentro junto con los potros.

Smith: Palillo, vahillo, vahillo, palillo...

Repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras la abuela Smith. Nadie sabía el significado de aquellas palabras que la abuela comenzó a decir de forma repetida en cualquier momento del día desde hace tiempo. Mike acercándose a Applejack, la comentaba.

Mike: ¿Cómo esta la abuela Smith, Applejack?

Ante la pregunta, Applejack soltó un suspiro y le respondió.

Applejack: No demasiado bien, Mike. La abuela ha perdido mucho en los últimos años.

Y no la faltaba razón a Applejack. Desde hace unos años, la abuela Smith comenzó a padecer de alzheimer donde se la empezaba a olvidar las cosas, incluso las que sabía hacer por ella misma. Ahora tenía problemas para andar donde la familia Apple tiene que llevarla en silla de ruedas. Incluso ya no puede comer ni bañarse sola sin ayuda de la familia. No podía estar sola ya que de vez en cuando se levantaba e iba por ahí perdida sin saber por donde iba y sin nadie cuidándola, podría perderse o hacerse daño.

La abuela Smith muchas veces se olvidaba de los nombres de los ponis e incluso de sus propios familiares, por lo que no era raro que incluso no reconociera a sus bisnietos Star White y Heart Fire.

En ocasiones, la abuela se enfadaba sin motivo y mandaba a paseo a quien tuviera más cerca e incluso a su propia familia. Una vez vino Pinkie Pie a la granja para saludar a la familia y cuando se acercó a la abuela, esta última miró molesta a la pony rosa y la quiso echar diciéndola "fuera, fuera". Incluso una noche donde Iron Jack tenía que darla de beber agua a la abuela estando esta metida en la cama, para no tener que levantarla, intentó darla de beber estando esta tumbada, pero sin quere se le fue el casco y con el vaso, empapó con el agua el rostro de la abuela. Aquello provocó que la abuela se molestara bastante y mirando enfadada a su bisnieto, le dijera una fuerte palabrota, cosa que antes no hacía.

También tuvo la extraña manía de repetir una y otra vez las palabras de "vahillo, palillo" de forma sucesiva. Nadie sabía si significaba algo o en realidad nada.

Mike comprendiendo a lo que se refería la vaquera, la dio la razón.

Mike: Cierto. Pobre abuela Smith. Verla en ese estado tan débil, incapaz de hacer nada por ella misma.

Applejack: No te imaginas como, Mike. Si no hay nadie cuidándola, la abuela podría hacerse daño. Aun recuerdo cuando casi se cayó por la escalera cuando la dio por caminar por ahí perdida en una noche hace tiempo.

Holy: Sí. Lo supimos un poco después. Como aquella vez que se tropezó al andar por ahí sola y se dio de cabeza contra un árbol, haciéndose una herida muy fea.

Mike: Y hubo que llevarla al hospital. Aun recuerdo como chillaba cuando la tuvieron que ponerla puntos.

Comentaba éstos sin poder sentir lástima por la abuela Smith, que se estaba haciéndose más y más vieja a su vez que mas débil.

Applejack: Bueno. Nos guste o no, lo de la abuela no tiene arreglo. Lo único que podemos hacer es cuidarla para que esté cómoda y bien.

Comentaba Applejack mientras Mike y Holy la daba la razón. Finalmente éstos se metieron para reunirse con el resto de la familia y pasar un momento juntos.

Más tarde en Canterlot, para ser más exactos en la zona de la guardia nocturna. Varios reclutas de la guardia nocturna se estaban entrenando.

En lo alto de una especie de pasarela que unía dos extremos de los muros de la zona de entrenamiento, estaba una hermosa yegua alicornio sombría de pelaje marrón. Una larga y hermosa crin marrón más oscuro, como una larga cola marrón oscuro. Alas de murciélago. Ojos amarillos. Cutie mark de una esfera mágica de oscuridad, donde dicha marca la tenía también en la parte interior de las alas. Portaba una armadura de capitana de la guardia nocturna.

A su lado estaba una fénix celeste de plumaje negro con detalles rojos, teniendo en el pecho el mismo símbolo de la cutie mark de la yegua.

Aquella yegua alicornio era nada menos que Darkwing. Miembro de la Patrulla Harmony, aprendiz de la princesa Luna y actual capitana de la guardia nocturna que se ganó su puesto por méritos propios. En los últimos años se dejó crecer la crin como la cola, haciendo que esta luciera bastante hermosa ahora*. El fénix que estaba a su lado era su compañero Dark Cloud.

 ***(Para haceros a la idea de su aspecto, mirad la imagen de "Darkwing Adulta 2.0" que tengo en Deviantart))**

La yegua junto con su fénix, estaba supervisando los entrenamientos de los nuevos reclutas nocturnos, asegurándose de que estaban cumpliendo con las expectativas para ser algún día guardias nocturnos. Su atención no se veía alterada hasta que escuchó una voz.

Mike: ¡Hola, Darkwing! ¡Hola, Dark Cloud!

La yegua y el fénix giraron la cabeza en dirección al origen de la voz. Ahí los vio venir volando a Mike junto con sus hijos Heart Fire, Star White. Night Ray con sus alas de cristal y por supuesto los fénix venían con ellos. La gata Felia había adoptado afinidad viento donde tenía el pelaje verde claro, con rayas amarillas y teniendo unas alas en la espalda para así poder volar.

Los cuatro más los fénix, aterrizaron encima de la pasarela. Darkwing y Dark Cloud al verlos, les saludaron.

Dark: Hola, chicos.

Dark Cloud: ¿Cómo os va, colegas?

Mike: Hola a vosotros también.

Heart Fire y Star White: ¡Tía Darkwing!

La saludaron ambos potros que fueron hacia la yegua y la abrazaron. La yegua sonriendo, les devolvió el abrazo a los potros.

Dark: Hola a vosotros también, chicos. Me alegro de veros.

Heart: ¿Está Moon Light? Nos gustaría jugar un poco con ella.

Dark: Claro. Ahora mismo están en mi casa con mi novio. Si vais, por favor, no hagáis ruido. Ahora mismo el está durmiendo.

Ambos: ¡Vale! ¡Hasta luego!

Se despidieron ambos jóvenes para irse de allí volando junto con sus mascotas y llevándose a Night Ray con ellos. Quedando ahora solos los dos alicornio y sus dos fénix.

Mike: Así que Onyx está cansado ¿Eh?

Preguntaba con cierta malicia el alicornio, sospechando el por qué el actual novio de Darkwing no estaba con ella. La yegua rotando un poco los ojos, le respondió.

Dark: Es que anoche trabajó mucho y claro, el pobre acabó agotado.

Dark Cloud: Y porque tú le distes mucha "acción" anoche. Je, je, je.

Se reía el fénix negro, haciendo sonrojar un poco a la alicornio sombría.

Dark: Cállate un poco, anda.

Decía molesta la yegua mientras Mike y Holy se rieron un poco.

Mike: Bueno ¿Cómo te va con la guardia nocturna?

La preguntaba el alicornio para cambiar de tema. Darkwing sonriendo un poco le contestó.

Dark: Muy bien, Mike. La verdad es que me siento muy a gusto aquí en la guardia nocturna. Donde considero a los jóvenes reclutas como si fuesen mi familia.

Decía esto para justamente pasar volando un bat pony muy cerca de ellos y fue descendiendo. Al ver eso, Darkwing se asomó por la pasarela y le gritó enfadada al recluta.

Dark: ¿Qué haces? ¡Por abajo no! ¡Por arriba! ¡Por arriba, imbecil!

Le gritaba furiosa la yegua de tal manera, que llegó a asustar al recluta y se estrelló contra un muñeco de entrenamiento. Mike, Holy y Dark Cloud no pudieron evitar reírse de ello.

Cuando Darkwing fue promovida a capitana de la guardia nocturna y su novio Onyx como subcapitan, algunos tuvieron dudas de que si la yegua daría la talla y que en realidad solo lo obtuvo por ser en cierto modo la favorita de la princesa Luna. Inesperadamente, Darkwing demostró tener un don natural para dirigir a los soldados de la guardia nocturna.

Su actitud hacia la guardia era la de una capitana e instructora dura y severa, pero justa. Su dones y su belleza natural lograba que muchos soldados y reclutas (en especial los sementales) hicieran lo que ella les dijera sin rechistar.

Sobraba decir que la belleza de Darkwing fue tal, que muchos ponis entre la guardia tanto nocturna como solar, incluso algunos nobles de Canterlot la cortejaban. Pese a todo, ninguno lograba conquistarla, especialmente por el hecho de tener a su querido y amado Onyx Moon y a su querida hija que tuvo con él, pese a que todavía no se habían casado aun ambos.

Mientras tanto en una bonita casa a las afueras del castillo de Canterlot. En una habitación estaba metido en una cama matrimonial un bat pony de pelaje negro y crin corta color azul oscura. Ojos de murciélago amarillos. Su cutie mark era un escudo amarillo con el símbolo de la luna en ella.

Aquel bat pony era Onyx Moon, subcapitan de la guardia nocturna y actual novio de Darkwing. El semental dormía plácidamente y sin señal alguna de querer despertarse de ninguna forma.

En ese momento entró por la habitación un ave. Un loro para ser mas exactos. Era de plumaje rojo con el vientre color mas claro. Rodeando los ojos y al final de las plumas de las alas y cola eran de color azul. Pico y garras amarillas. Algo rechoncho (como el loro de la película Tadeos Jones).

Dicho loro voló hasta posarse sobre la mesilla de noche al lado de la cama donde dormía el semental.

El loro miró al semental por un momento, aspiró aire y preparándose para decir algo. En vez de decir algo, lo que hizo fue sacar un claxon y lo tocó dos veces con mucha fuerza al oído del bat pony.

Onyx: ¡AHHHH!

Gritó el bat pony por el susto que le habían metido, que al final se cayó de la cama.

Ahí el loro se puso a emular una carcajada, mientras el bat pony apoyándose en la cama, se levantaba y mirando molesto al loro le comentó a este.

Onyx: Pericles ¿Es que no podías simplemente despertarme con una leve voz como lo harían los ponis normales?

Preguntaba el bat pony al loro llamado Pericles. El loro mirando serio al bat pony, sacó de la nada un cartel donde en ella estaba dibujado un altavoz con una señal de prohibición en ella.

Onyx: Siempre me ha hecho gracia el hecho de que siendo tú un loro, no puedas decir ni una sola palabra.

Decía con una leve sonrisa burlona el bat pony. El loro mirando feo a Onyx, giró el cartel donde ahora se leía un texto que ponía "que te den". En ese momento se escuchó una voz.

¿?: ¡Hola, papi! ¿Ya estás despierto?

Al escuchar la voz que le llamaba, Onyx sonriendo, respondió.

Onyx: Sí, Moon Light. Estoy despierto.

En el cuarto entró una potra alicornio de pelaje azul oscuro, crin medio corta de dos tonalidades blanca y violeta en crin y cola. alas de murciélago. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una media luna rodeada de estrellas. Sobre su grupa estaba una fénix celeste de plumaje violeta con detalles rosas. Teniendo en su pecho el mismo símbolo de cutie mark de la potra.

Aquella potra era Moon Light, la hija de Darkwing y Onyx Moon. Y junto a ella estaba su fiel compañera Cosmo, una fénix celeste.

La potra saltó hasta caer sobre los brazos de su padre y darle los buenos días.

Moon: ¿Qué tal has dormido, papi?

Preguntaba la potra frotando su rostro con el de su padre. El semental sonriendo, la respondió a su hija.

Onyx: Estupendamente, hija ¿Te has portado bien? ¿No habrás dado guerra a mamá con los reclutas como otras veces?

Moon: Para nada. Ya sabes que soy buena chica.

Onyx: Je, je, je. Me alegro.

El loro mirando a padre e hija compartir momento juntos, miró a cámara y ahí sacó un cartel que tenía escrito "Que ñoño".

Moon: Por cierto, papá. He encontrado algo.

Onyx: ¿Cuál, hija?

Moon: Esto.

Decía esto sacando una cajita negra. El semental al verlo, exclamó sorprendido.

Onyx: ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Preguntó sorprendido el semental, quitando éste la caja a la potra.

Moon: Lo encontré en tu despacho metido en un cajón ¿Qué es, papá?

Preguntaba la potra. El semental con cierta expresión alicaída, miró un momento a su hija y luego a la caja, la contestó.

Onyx: Es el anillo de compromiso para tu madre.

Respondió el semental, sorprendiendo en gran parte a su hija.

Moon: ¿En serio? Yo siempre me pregunté por qué vosotros dos nunca os casasteis antes de tenerme a mí.

Preguntaba la potra ya que esta sabía que lo normal cuando un semental y una yegua se querían mucho y el semental cogiendo el casco de la yegua, la llevaba a la cama y...

La explicación fue interrumpida por Pericles mirando a cámara donde este volando y tocando el claxon, sacaba un cartel que ponía "No seas tan detallista".

Retornando al tema. La potra sabía que lo normal es que cuando dos ponis que se aman, normalmente se casan y luego tienen hijos. Pero en el caso de Moon Light, sus padres tuvieron a ella, pero todavía no se habían casado. Su padre ahí se puso a explicarse mientras la acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

Onyx: Verás, hija. Yo siempre he tratado de declararme a tu madre para que nos casemos, pero...

En ese momento el semental alzando su vista al cielo como su casco derecho, ahí dijo con tono dramático.

Onyx: ¡Pero cada vez que lo intento, es como si una poderosa maldición me lo impidiera!

 **Flasback.**

Darkwing estaba practicando su puntería lanzando rayos mágicos contra varias dianas. Onyx se acercaba con cuidado a ella, dispuesto a entregarla la caja con el anillo.

Darkwing iba a disparar de nuevo, hasta que su marido todo sonriente, apareció de repente por detrás de ella y la llamó.

Onyx: ¡Sorpresa!

Dark: ¡AHHHH!

Gritó la alicornio errando el disparo. Al final esta se giró y molesta le dijo al semental.

Dark: ¡Onyx! ¿Cómo he de decirte que no me sorprendas así cuando me entreno?

Decía molesta la yegua antes de marcharse volando de allí. Dejando solo al semental con una expresión triste, sintiendo éste que la había fastidiado.

 **Flashback 2**

Onyx y Darkwing estaban en un elegante restaurante de Canterlot. El semental llevaba un elegante Smokin mientras Darkwing un precioso vestido rojo brillante. Ambos disfrutaban de la cena, hasta que Onyx decidió que era hora de darla el anillo a su novia. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el comunicador de Darkwing se ilumino.

Dark: Es de la patrulla. Necesitan mi ayuda. Lo siento, Onyx. Ya quedaremos otro día.

Se disculpaba la yegua acercándose a su novio y dándole un beso en los labios, antes de irse volando de allí. Quedando al final solo el semental con expresión triste de no haber podido declararse a su esposa.

 **Flashback 3**

En un hermoso lago bajo la luz de la luna. Estaban Onyx y Darkwing sentados en una banca, disfrutando del cielo nocturno. El semental ahí decidió que era momento de declararse.

Justo cuando alzó su casco el semental, la yegua le interrumpió cogiendo su casco con el suyo. Con una sonrisa, la yegua posó el casco del semental sobre el vientre de esta. El semental al adivinar a lo que se refería a su esposa, éste hizo un gesto como si quisiera confirmarlo y la yegua asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que sí. El semental ahí sonrió como un tonto antes de caer desmayado al suelo, mientras su novia lo miraba sorprendido como se desmayó su novio.

 **Flashback 4**

Disfrutando de un alegre picnic, estaban Onyx y Darkwing disfrutando de la tarde con su hija Moon Light. Darkwing estaba cargando sobre su hombro a su hija que llevaba unos meses de vida, mientras Onyx estuvo a punto de declararse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su hija le vomitó en toda la cara arruinando el momento.

 **Fin de los flashback.**

Moon Light escuchó con atención todo lo que le contó su padre, sobre todos los intentos frustrados de declararse a su madre en matrimonio, pero siempre ocurría algo que lo estropeaba todo.

Moon: Vaya, papá. Parece que no lo tenías fácil para declararte a mamá.

Le decía la potra sin poder evitar sentir lastima por su padre.

Onyx: Ni te lo imaginas, hija.

Respondió con pena y con la mirada gacha su padre. Moon Light luego de mirarle por un momento, sonrió y le dijo.

Moon: Oye, papá ¿Y si lo intentas ahora?

Onyx: ¿Cómo dices, hija?

Moon: Ahora mismo mamá está con los reclutas. Ahora mismo sería un buen momento para que la ofrezcas el anillo de compromiso.

Ante las palabras de su hija, Onyx se alzó y con actitud positiva renovada, respondió.

Onyx: Tienes razón, hija. Ahora es el momento. Ya basta de esperar. Es momento de que me declare a tu madre.

Moon: Y yo te ayudaré, papá.

Onyx: Gracias, hija. Te lo agradezco en el alma. Te prometo que de hoy no pasa.

Padre e hija se abrazaron de forma muy afectuosa.

Onyx Moon estaba decidido más que nunca a declararse a su esposa en sagrado matrimonio. Al salir padre e hija de casa se toparon con Heart Fire y los otros por el camino. Ahí hicieron todos el camino de vuelta a la zona de entrenamientos para donde estaban Mike y Darkwing charlando alegremente.

Night Ray y los hijos de Mike se apartaron al igual que el alicornio azul, para así dejar solos a Darkwing con su novio e hija.

Dark: ¿Querías algo querido?

Preguntaba ésta con una sonrisa. Moon Light que estaba entre los dos, miró a su padre y con un leve gesto, le animó a que lo hiciera. Onyx tragando saliva, la respondió.

Onyx: Ejem...Pues sí. Quería decirte algo importante. Algo que quería decirte desde hace mucho tiempo.

Dark: ¿Sí?

Mike y sus hijos como aprendiz observaba la escena desde lejos con una sonrisa. Mike esperaba que su amigo Onyx por fin se declarase, pero en ese momento, la gata Felia notó algo en el cielo y cambiando de afinidad a fuego, donde su cuerpo de volvía rojo con detalles negros y algunas llamas por alrededor de su cuerpo, lanzó desde la boca una bola de fuego que fue veloz al cielo.

Acto seguido se escuchó en el cielo una especie de explosión y del cielo cayó un especie de pollo asado entre Onyx, Darkwing y Moon Light. La gata volviendo a su estado anterior, fue hacia el pollo asado y relamiéndose el labio, comentó.

Felia: Ya tengo cena.

Decía alegremente la gata cogiendo con sus dientes el pollo y yéndose alegremente de ahí meneando animadamente sus dos colas, sin darse cuenta de lo inoportuna que había sido.

Moon: Al final vas a tener razón con lo de la maldición, papá.

Le comentaba la pequeña a su padre mientras Pericles mirando al semental con expresión de sarcasmo, sacó un cartel que ponía "pringao". Onyx se deprimió porque otro buen momento se echó a perder por culpa de algo inesperado como siempre.

Mike observando la escena, negando con la cabeza no pudo evitar pensar para sí.

Mike: (Desde luego, pobre Onyx. Esto parece un complot contra él).

¿Qué pasara en el futuro? ¿Onyx se declarara alguna vez a Darkwing? ¿O como siempre ocurrirá algo que lo estropeé?

¿Qué planeará Arek con la Jerarquía (o lo que queda de ella)?

¿Qué nuevas aventuras les esperará a Mike y a sus amigos? Mas en el próximo capítulo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Imágenes de Heart Fire actual y de Star White en mi web en Deviantart, proximamente.**


	3. El Primer Movimiento de Arek

**El Primer Movimiento de Arek**

En una habitación del castillo de Canterlot, estaban durmiendo Mike y Apple Bloom los dos muy abrazados el uno al otro. Faltaba aun unas horas para el amanecer, pero aun así Mike fue el primero en despertarse.

Cuando abrió los ojos, veía a su esposa encima de él abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Ambos estaban con la sábana cubriendo solamente desde la cintura para abajo.

Al ver a su esposa así, el semental no pudo evitar sonreír al acordarse de la noche anterior.

 **Flashback.**

Mike iba por los pasillos del castillo mientras los guardias que estaban de guardia le saludaban de forma militar al verlo.

El alicornio al llegar a la habitación que tenía reservada para él y su esposa, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a la puerta.

Mike: Apple Bloom ¿Estás dentro?

Nada mas decir eso, se escuchó la voz de su esposa.

Apple Bloom: Sí, Mike. Por favor. Entra y atranca la puerta.

Mike sonrió al escuchar eso último, ya que tenía un significado bastante especial para él. Que esta noche iban a tener algo de "diversión íntima".

El semental haciendo caso a su esposa, entró y atrancó la puerta tras de sí.

Apple Bloom: Te he estado esperando, querido.

Le decía su esposa que estaba tumbada de lado encima de la cama, llevando unas sensuales medias verdes transparentes, con líneas rojas y dibujos de manzanas en la parte superior de las mismas. Llevando también una faja verde con líneas rojas como dibujos de manzanas. Con todo ello puesto, la yegua se veía enormemente bella y sensual.

El semental al verla así de hermosa, sonrió y sin perder tiempo, creó una burbuja silenciosa alrededor de la habitación para que nadie los oyera. Rápidamente se quitó sus atuendos reales y tras dejarlas caer al suelo, como un depredador saltó por encima de su esposa y besarla apasionadamente siendo correspondido por esta. Ahí ambos muy abrazados al otro y besándose con gran pasión, daban rienda suelta a toda su pasión desenfrenada sin ningún tipo de control que iba a durar gran parte de la noche.

 **Fin del Flasback**

Mike recordaba la noche anterior, donde lo disfrutó enormemente con su esposa como solía hacerlo siempre que podía con ella.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la dio un beso en la frente de su esposa mientras la abrazaba por detrás. Ahí la yegua se despertó y mirando a su marido con una sonrisa, le dijo.

Apple Bloom: Buenos días, querido.

Mike: Buenos días, querida ¿Has dormido bien esta noche?

Apple Bloom: Ya lo creo que sí. Sobre todo después de la marcha que hemos tenido anoche.

Mike: Desde luego que sí, querida. Aun falta unas horas para el amanecer.

Apple Bloom: Ya veo ¿Y si continuamos hasta que sea la hora de despertarse?

Le decía de forma muy sensual la yegua, mientras con su casco dibujaba círculos en el pecho del semental. Mike sonriendo, la respondió a su esposa.

Mike: Me parece una buena idea.

Los dos sonrieron y acto seguido volvieron a la sesión de los besos y caricias. Así hasta que al lado de la cama de éstos, un resplandor mágico surgió de al lado de la habitación y de ella surgieron Heart Fire, Star White y Night Ray.

Heart: Hola, papás. Perdona que entremos sin llamar, pero teníamos que...

No pudo terminar la frase porque la potra se quedó pasmada al ver a sus padres en cierta situación "comprometida".

Night: Ah...ah...

Star: Ah...ah...

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron sin saber que decir. Mike y Apple Bloom dándose cuenta de la situación, exclamaron.

Apple Bloom: ¡Hijos!

Mike: ¿Es que no podéis llamar a la puerta antes de entrar?

Dijeron ambos sobresaltados mientras se levantaban rápidamente de la cama, quedando Apple Bloom expuesta con su sensual lencería. Night Ray y Star White tuvieron un fuerte sangrando en la nariz en especial el pegaso, ya que este último jamás se imaginó a su madre adoptiva luciendo tan hermosa.

Heart: "Vaya...Me gustaría tener unas medias así"

Comentaba en voz baja la potra, imaginándose a ella misma con una medias como las de su madre. Apple Bloom se cambió tras un biombo, mientras su padre hablaba con los jóvenes para tratar de calmarlos. Night Ray y Star White llevaban puestos pañuelos de papel metidas en sus orificios nasales para no perder más sangre.

Mientras tanto en otras dimensión. Por la galaxia iban infinidad de grandes naves valkirias.

En una de ellas que era más grande y mejor armada, iba la reina Craxy Axe. Una pegaso de color del pelaje verde y crin roja y bien largo como alborotado. Color de los ojos negros. Cutie mark de un gran hacha de doble filo junto una corona de princesa. Con una cicatriz que le cruza por toda su cara de manera diagonal.

Dicha pegaso, llevando una armadura de combate de diseño tecnológico al igual que una enorme hacha. Observaba desde un cristal al planeta que se aproximaban. Supo desde hace tiempo que los principales líderes de la Jerarquía estaban en dicho planeta.

La reina buscaba venganza para ella y sus valkirias cuando Mavro y su ejercito atacaron algunos de sus planetas bajo su control. Y ahora que el tirano estaba muerto y la Jerarquía debilitada, era buen momento para darles caza y acabar con ellos. Y si acaban con sus principales líderes, les daría el golpe de gracia a éstos. Ahí una de las tripulantes informó a la reina.

Tripulante: Mi reina. Llegamos al planeta RRTU75936VPLQ03FEGER7486...Agth...¿No podíamos ponerles nombres a los planetas como hace todo el mundo en vez de ponerles signos raros que no se acuerda ni dios?

La reina tras mirar por un rato dicho planeta, se giró viendo a todo un gran ejercito de valkirias armadas hasta arriba de armas súper avanzadas y modernas. Ahí la reina las habló a éstas.

Crazy Axe: ¡Hermanas! ¡Hoy es el día en que acabaremos con esos bastardos!

Las decía su reina a sus hermanas, mientras éstas alzaban sus armas en señal de estar de acuerdo.

Crazy Axe: ¡Esos malditos de la Jerarquía nos insultaron a todas nosotras cuando atacaron nuestros mundos! ¡Matando a nuestras hermanas a diestro y siniestro! ¡Incluso teniendo el total descaro de esclavizar a muchas de nuestras hermanas!

Decía la reina que era escuchada por todas sus hermanas en toda la flota.

Crazy Axe: ¡Pues bien! ¡Como ya he dicho antes! ¡Hoy es el día en esos malditos de la Jerarquía van a pagar por todo lo que nos han hecho! ¡Los exterminaremos a todos y no tomaremos prisioneros! ¡Por Santuary!

Valkirias: ¡Por Santuary!

Gritaron todas las yeguas a la vez en señal de estar de acuerdo con su reina.

Crazy Axe: ¡Bien, hermanas! ¡Preparaos! ¡Porque esos bastardos cenaran esta noche en el Infierno! ¡Y no hay más reservas disponibles!

Volvía a decir la reina, pero justo en ese momento, una extraña luz surgió de en medio de un grupo de valkirias. Las valkirias presentes se pusieron en guardia esperando un posible ataque.

De dicha luz surgió una especie de cabina de teléfono azul. Aquello extraño a las valkirias excepto a su reina, ya que ésta lo había visto antes.

La puerta se la cabina se abrió y de ella surgió un pony de pelaje marrón claro, con crin corta marrón algo despeinado. Cutie mark de un reloj de arena y portando una corbata. Las valkirias al verlo se pusieron en posición de combate, hasta que su reina las dijo que no lo hicieran.

Crazy Axe: ¡Quietas, hermanas! ¡No le ataquéis! ¡No es un enemigo!

Las valkirias al escuchar decir eso de su reina, bajaron las armas. Luego la reina acercándose al extraño pony, le preguntó.

Crazy Axe: ¿Qué le trae aquí, Doctor?

Preguntaba la reina al llamado Doctor. Este ahí la respondió.

Doctor: Reina Crazy Axe. Tienes que detener esta invasión ahora.

La respondió el doctor a la reina. Aquello la extraño un poco a la pegaso y ahí le preguntó.

Crazy Axe: ¿Y por qué debería hacer yo eso?

Doctor: Porque mi reina. Esta invasión es una distracción. No está desviando de nuestro verdadero enemigo. Tienes que detener la invasión, o de lo contrario todos lo lamentaremos.

La advertía el Doctor. Pese a sus palabras, la reina no tenía intención alguna de cambiar de parecer.

Crazy Axe: Lo siento, Doctor, pero la Jerarquía nos hizo un gran insulto en el pasado, y esta ofensa no la podemos dejar pasar por alto de ninguna forma. Muchas hermanas se sacrificaron durante la guerra y no voy a echar atrás ahora.

Doctor: Vas a condenar a tus hermanas con esto, Crazy Axe.

La respondió el Doctor con tono serio y de advertencia. La reina alzando una ceja, le preguntó al semental.

Crazy Axe: ¿Es una amenaza?

Doctor: Una advertencia más bien. Te ruego que rectifiques en tu ataque.

Crazy Axe: Le agradezco que quiera avisarnos de una posible amenaza, pero no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad de dar un duro golpe a la Jerarquía. Hemos movilizado muchas tropas directamente desde Santuary y estamos dispuestas a enfrentarnos a lo que sea.

Decía esto la reina y volviendo con sus hermanas, las dijo a todas éstas.

Crazy Axe: ¡Adelante, hermanas! ¡Es hora de iniciar la invasión!

Valkirias: ¡Por Santuary!

Gritaron todas las valkirias, para inmediatamente ser todas teletrasportadas al planeta, iniciando así la invasión. El Doctor siendo ignorado por todas, comentó para sí.

Doctor: Esto va a ir para mal. Necesito buscar ayuda de inmediato. Y se donde puedo encontrarla.

Decía el Doctor volviendo a la cabina y siendo teletransportado a otro lugar.

Mientras tanto en el planeta. En una base de la Jerarquía donde había una base de operaciones como varios soldados y vehículos. Todos estaban vigilando la zona, hasta que de repente, unas miras orbitales se iluminaban en el suelo. Acto seguido surgieron del cielo varios rayos de energía de gran envergadura, bombardeando la zona, arrasando con todos los enemigos y destruyendo la base de la Jerarquía.

Del cielo emergió una colosal nave valkiria, siendo ésta la responsable del bombardeo. Varias capsulas de desembarco surgieron de dicha nave y al tomar tierra, se desplegaron revelando guerreras valkirias de todas las razas como vehículos. La reina estaba con ellas.

Crazy Axe: Bien, hermanas. Nosotras atacaremos a las fuerzas principales, mientras por un lado las Viudas Negras se ocuparan del sector oeste y las Diablesas del sector este. Adelante hermanas.

Ordenaba la reina y esta junto con su ejercito, avanzaron por lo que sería una zona selvática.

Éstas avanzaba hasta que de repente la reina se le pusieron los ojos blancos.

Crazy Axe: Una emboscada compuesto por un caminante de producción y varios aliegionarios como infectores. Muy bien. Entonces atacaremos por otro lado.

La reina dio orden a sus valkirias de detenerse. Luego llevándose consigo a un grupo de valkirias, se desviaron del camino en la selva.

Como había dicho la reina antes, más adelante las esperaban un caminante como unidades mencionadas, esperando a las valkirias para interceptarlas. Las tropas de la Jerarquía esperaban que la valkirias salieran de la selva para emboscarlas.

Pero ese momento no llegó y aun más cuando un poderoso rayo de energía impactó en el caminante en uno de sus núcleos de refrigeración. Luego un grupo de misiles impactaron en varios infectores, destrozando a éstos y que cayeran al suelo.

Las tropas no tardaron en responder al fuego enemigo y comenzaron a disparar donde procedían los disparos que era a otra parte de la selva, esperando así dar a alguno. Incluso el caminante se ponía a disparar, pero en ese momento, varios rayos provenientes de una de las naves de Santuary en órbita, impactando en los núcleos restantes del caminante haciendo que este explotara.

Sin el apoyo del caminante y como si las valkirias supieran que ya estaban sin apenas fuerzas, salieron todas las tropas restantes que estaban en la selva y atacaron a los rezagados, acabando rápidamente con éstos.

Crazy Axe: Bien. Primer ataque de la Jerarquía frustrado. Sigamos.

Ordenaba la reina y las valkirias la obedecieron. Más tarde mientras avanzaban, la reina y otras valkirias se les pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Crazy Axe: Cañones de defensa en un desfiladero ¿Eh? Pues entonces tendremos que deshacernos de esos cañones primero.

Comentaba la reina. Más tarde en dicho desfiladero, efectivamente habían cañones apostados a lo largo de la pared rocosa, esperando al llegada de las valkirias para destruirlas. Hasta que inesperadamente fueron bombardeados a lo lejos, siendo la mayoría de dichos cañones destruidos.

A lo lejos estaban las valkirias con vehículos de artillería, que aunque no parecían tener a la vista el objetivo, de algún modo sabían donde estaban los cañones de defensa enemigas y empleando los pesados vehículos de artillería, disparaban potentes salvas que iban impactando en el blanco.

Todas las valkirias que estaban en los puestos de artillería, tenían los ojos en blanco brillante mientras manejaban los controles de los vehículos.

Tras unos incesantes minutos de bombardeo, el desfiladero estaba ya desprovisto de defensa alguna, permitiendo así a las valkirias avanzar.

Tras pasar por el desfiladero, pudieron unirse al resto de sus hermanas que estaban atacando ya a las fuerzas de la Jerarquía donde estos últimos estaban apoyados por los enormes caminantes. La reina al verlos, ordenó atacar y sus valkirias obedecieron.

Inmediatamente la batalla se intensifico entre las valkirias y las tropas de la Jerarquía donde las valkirias parecían tener ventaja.

Inexplicablemente, las valkirias luchaban con una precisión y eficacia total. Como si pudieran analizar de inmediato la estrategia del enemigo y adelantarse a estos. O como si supieran de antemano lo que van a hacer o que tropas atacaran y así inmediatamente contraatacar con eficacia.

La reina iba partiendo en dos a varios soldados condenados, hasta que apareció un brute que primero rugió y se lanzó hacia ella. La pegaso desplegó sus alas y se elevó esquivando el ataque, para acto seguido realizar un hachazo que decapitó al monstruo y así matarlo.

Crazy Axe: Bien. Pronto esos malditos dejarán de existir.

Decía la reina, mientras veía descender del cielo las grandes naves valkirias, donde dichas naves comenzaron a disparar contra los enormes caminantes para destruirlos. Uno a uno los caminantes iban cayendo. La reina sentía que la victoria estaba cerca, pero algo inesperado ocurrió.

Unas extrañas luces salían de la nada en medio del campo de batalla y ahí es cuando aparecieron. Nada menos que "híbridos".

Eran híbridos de toca clase. Algunos pequeños hasta enormes. Algunos con forma de pony, otros de minotauro o dragones. Algunos ni siquiera eran ninguno de ellos sino criaturas monstruosas. La reina miraba sorprendida aquellas criaturas. Jamás las había visto, pero sabía que eran.

Los híbridos eran presuntamente creaciones de Arek el Absoluto. Criaturas con cualidades de varias razas combinadas en una, que proporcionaba un enorme poder a éstos. El rasgo más común eran que todos estos eran de color blanco o azul oscuro. Ojos blancos brillantes. Así eran fáciles distinguirlos. Aunque había también híbrido un tanto diferente al resto.

Parecía un híbrido alicornio solo que este era de piel verde oscuro con detalles azules y con un poder mayor, tal que de un simple rayo mágico lograba derribar una nave valkiria cercana.

Los híbridos comenzaron a combatir al lado de la Jerarquía atacando a las valkirias y matando a varias de estas con su enorme poder. La reina no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su gente muriera de ninguna forma.

Crazy Axe: No sé cómo la Jerarquía obtuvo la ayuda de los híbridos, pero me da igual. Vamos a acabar con todos ellos ¡Adelante, hermanas! ¡Sin cuartel!

Ordenaba la reina esto último y ahí los ojos de todas las valkirias se pusieron blancos. Ahí todas las valkirias se organizaron y comenzaron a contraatacar. Las valkirias lograban matar a varias tropas enemigas. Los híbridos eran más complicados de vencer debido a su poder, pero el verdaderamente problemático era el híbrido verde que de un simple movimiento mental, mandaba a volar a toda valkiria que lo atacaba.

Crazy Axe: De ese me tendré que ocupar yo.

Ahí la reina se puso a galopar, esquivando el fuego enemigo como explosiones provocada en el choque de fuerzas. El híbrido verde vio a la yegua y con su mente elevó unas enormes rocas donde las lanzó hacia ella.

La pegaso verde al ver las rocas, alzó el vuelo y ahí se puso a esquivarlas y partir en dos una que iba hacia delante de ella con su hacha. De improviso apareció el híbrido justo enfrente de ella y la lanzó un puñetazo cargado de fuego. La reina rápidamente puso su hacha a modo de escucho para protegerse, pero no pudo evitar que el híbrido golpease con tanta fuerza, que la mandó a estrellarse durante a gran altura contra el suelo.

Crazy Axe: Vale. Ese tipo si que pega duro.

Comentaba la reina. En ese momento, la reina vio al híbrido descender a toda velocidad hacia ella con intención de aplastarla. Ahí la reina se echó a un lado para esquivar el ataque. El híbrido golpe con tanta fuerza el suelo, que creó una grieta profunda en ella.

La reina más levantarse, se lanzó hacia el híbrido y comenzó a atacarlo con su hacha cargada. Ahí el híbrido creó una cuchilla verde de energía mental y la uso para protegerse de los ataques de la reina.

Crazy Axe: ¡Vas a sentir el poder de la reina absoluta de la reina de Santuary!

Gritaba la reina sin parar de atacar al híbrido mientras este simplemente retrocedía a la vez que iba bloqueando los ataques. La reina ahí alzó su hacha en alto y trató de partirlo en dos, pero el híbrido bloqueó sin problemas el ataque de la yegua, y con su casco libre la cargo de energía mental y la lanzó al estomago de la reina que la mandó a volar a gran distancia para luego caer al suelo.

El híbrido iba caminado hacia la reina mientras esta estaba tendida en el suelo. En ese momento los ojos de la reina se pusieron en blanco y luego comentó.

Crazy Axe: Sí. No es mala idea. Lo puedo intentar.

Comentaba la reina sin levantarse del suelo. El híbrido se iba acercando a la pegaso que parecía estar inconsciente en el suelo. El híbrido verde con su poder mental, la levantó del suelo a la pegaso que tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar inconsciente.

El híbrido estaba dispuesto a terminar con ella, así que abrió la boca y de ella surgía lo que parecía una llama de energía. El híbrido la iba a calcinar.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la reina abrió de repente los ojos y sacando una granada de su armadura, se la coló en el interior de la boca del híbrido, haciendo que éste se atragantara.

El híbrido la soltó y trataba de sacarse la granada, mientras la pegaso se alejó lo mas posible del híbrido. Finalmente dicha granada de energía explotó en un gran radio.

Crazy Axe: Bien. Parece que acabé con él.

Comentaba sonriente la yegua dando por sentado que había acabado con el híbrido. En ese momento, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su sonrisa desapareció para luego exclamar.

Crazy Axe: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo puede seguir vivo esa cosa?

Comentaba la yegua como si de alguna manera supiera que su enemigo aun seguía con vida. Y efectivamente así era, el híbrido apareció de en medio del humo con daños menores en su cuerpo. Sin perder tiempo el híbrido lanzó un rayo contra la pegaso, donde ésta usando de nuevo su hacha a modo de escudo, lo bloqueó para protegerse. Lo que no pudo evitar es ser arrastrada por el rayo que la llevó a gran distancia.

Cuando el rayo terminó, la yegua estuvo ya bastante alejada del híbrido y un gran surco en el suelo. La pegaso analizaba detenidamente lo que había pasado, hasta que una sombra la cubrió y esta al girarse, vio que era un caminante de ensamblaje a punto de pisotearla. Rápidamente la yegua saltó y rodó al suelo para evitar ser pisoteada. Instantes después unos cazas valkirias aparecen para atacar al caminante, centrando la atención de este en dichos cazas y disparar sus rayos de plasma. Aquello permitió a la pegaso alejarse para evitar ser aplastada por las enormes patas del caminante.

Por todas partes la batalla entre las valkirias contra las fuerzas de la Jerarquía donde la repentina aparición de híbridos surgió uniéndose a estos últimos, continuaba sin cesar con múltiples disparos y explosiones.

Cientos de naves de ambos bandos disparaban sin cesar, causando bajas a ambos bandos. Al lado de la Jerarquía aparecían unas criaturas híbridas voladoras parecidas a mantas o fantasmas con afiladas garras en forma de cuchillas y tentáculos en la espalda, de color azul oscuro y múltiples ojos negros, sin boca. Dichas criaturas disparaban a las naves valkirias un especie de ácido que destruía los cazas o dañando severamente el casco de las naves.

Por tierra, los blindados de las valkirias disparaban sus armas contra el enemigo, reservando los vehículos de mayor potencia de fuego para los enormes caminantes que eran los más peligrosos.

Destrucción por todas partes surgían en toda la batalla. Inexplicablemente las valkirias tenían una sorprendente ventaja de trabajar todas de forma ordenada, coordinando los ataques a la perfección.

Pero la repentina aparición de los híbridos hizo la cosa más complicada, ya que algunas criaturas, en especial las más grandes, eran muy poderosas. Algunos híbridos eran incluso más peligrosos que los caminantes pese a no ser más grandes que estos.

Ajeno a toda la batalla, en lo alto de una montaña apareció la misma cabina donde viajaba el Doctor. Dicho Doctor salió de la cabina y no solo él. Le acompañaban Mike Bluer y Darkwing junto con sus fénix, donde éstos últimos miraron asombrados la batalla que se estaba formando.

Dark: Vaya, Doctor. No bromeaba cuando dijo que aquí se estaba formando una buena.

Mike: Las valkirias parecen que están dado todo para acabar con la Jerarquía.

Comentaban estos al ver la intensa batalla que estaban presenciando. Ahí el Doctor les comentó.

Doctor: Tenemos que acabar con esta batalla y hablar con Crazy Axe antes de que sea tarde. Por eso os pedí que vinierais. Al menos con vosotros podréis ayudar a las valkirias a acabar con el enemigo. Una vez que las cosas se calmen, podremos hablar por fin con ella.

Les explicaba el doctor. Ahí Dark Cloud comentó.

Dark Cloud: En otras palabras ¡A patearles el trasero a esos alíens!

Decía animado el fénix oscuro, aleteando éste las alas en señal de determinación.

Holy: ¿Vamos, Mike?

Mike: Claro, Holy. Aunque la reina no es que sea exactamente amiga nuestra, no podemos dejarla a merced del enemigo.

Mike y Darkwing se miraron el uno al otro y luego de asentir, gritaron los dos.

Mike y Darkwing: ¡Shinigami!

Sus fénix se fusionaron con sus respectivos dueños.

Mike: ¡Yo soy...La justicia!

Gritaba Mike, ahora teniendo la apariencia de un especie de guerrero humanoide angelical donde sus alas eran como hilos de luz formando dichas alas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada resplandeciente de cuerpo completo. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha blanca donde su rostro no se le veía, unas telas que descienden desde el pecho hasta por debajo de la cintura. (Al estilo Tyrael de Diablo III)

Darkwing también cambio de aspecto a la de una hermosa mujer humana de piel ligeramente morena. Larga cabellera marrón y ojos del mismo color que en su forma pony. Alas de murciélago. Llevaba una armadura oscura tipo valkiria dividida en dos partes, una inferior y otra superior. La parte superior era una pequeña armadura que dejaba libres los brazos al descubierto con el sostén abierto por delante. Hombreras negras anchas. La armadura inferior pequeña terminada en picas a modo de mini falda unidas por debajo por una falda marrón que la llegaba hasta la rodilla y abierta por el lado de la pierna derecha. Un casco negro que solo la tapaba la parte superior de la cabeza con forma de cabeza de fénix con las alas para atrás. Unos guanteletes negros y una botas negras que la llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Mike: Bien. Hora de entrar en acción ¡Knight King!

Gritó Mike sacando una espada larga con hoja de platino y con grabado en runas, el filo de color oro, mango de color verde y en donde se desemboca tiene la imagen de un ángel.

Dark: ¡Espada Valmunt!

Gritó también Darkwing, sacando ésta una espada con un mango azul oscuro y un filo de color gris con detalles negros.

Ambos guerreros estaban listos para combatir.

Mike: ¡Vamos, Darkwing!

Dark: ¡Te sigo, Mike!

Ambos guerreros salieron volando, dispuestos a enfrentarse al enemigo. El Doctor quedándose cerca de su cabina, observaba a los dos guerreros mientras decía.

Doctor: Buena suerte a los dos. Mucha falta nos va a hacer en el futuro.

Comentaba el Doctor, sin poder ocultar éste su preocupación por el futuro.

Mike y Darkwing iban volando en medio del campo de batalla, esquivando el fuego de ambos bandos. A la vez que con sus armas iban destruyendo las naves de la Jerarquía que se encontraba por su camino.

Dark Cloud: (Menuda fiesta se están montando aquí. Y sin invitarnos siquiera).

Comentaba el fénix negro desde la mente de Darkwing. La guerrera oscura lanzando un rayo contra un platillo destruyéndolo en el proceso, comentó.

Dark: Una fiesta donde si no andas con cuidado, te desintegran. Ni siquiera sé para que hemos venido en primer lugar. Esto no es asunto nuestro.

Mike bloqueando con su espada el ataque de un platillo, para luego devolvérselo a dicho platillo destruyéndolo en el proceso, la respondió.

Mike: Lo hacemos porque el Doctor nos pidió que ayudáramos a Crazy Axe y a sus valkirias.

Dark: Yo no veo que tengan problemas. De momento están logrando aplastar a las fuerzas de la Jerarquía.

En ese momento apareció un enorme híbrido en forma de dragón que lanzó una poderosa llamarada contra el dúo. Ahí ambos guerreros se tuvieron que apartar para evitar ser calcinado por el fuego del dragón.

Mike: No si los híbridos están por medio.

Comentaba Mike, esquivando éste una dentellada del híbrido que trató de devorarlo. Darkwing se subió a la cabeza del híbrido y con su espada le atravesó parte de la cabeza, haciendo que éste rugiera de dolor mientras se sacudió con violencia la cabeza.

Dark: Rara las ocasiones que hemos visto más de uno o dos híbridos a la vez, pero ahora son un montón.

Comentaba Darkwing mientras se aferraba a su espada que tenía clavada en la cabeza del híbrido para no caerse.

Mike: ¡Darkwing! ¡Apártate!

La advertía Mike y la guerrera sombría haciéndole caso, se apartó del monstruo para dejar paso a Mike.

Mike: ¡Luz Divina!

Gritó Mike y las nubes del cielo se apartaron para dejar paso, a una gran columna de luz que impactó en el monstruo, haciendo rugir de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo se iba quemando al contacto de aquella luz celestial.

Mike: ¡Ahora tu turno, Darkwing!

Dark: ¡Voy! ¡Guadaña Espectral!

Gritaba ahora Darkwing convocando una gran guadaña hecha de sombras y luces rojas en ella. Con un movimiento de sus cascos la guadaña, realizó un potente tajo que partió en dos al híbrido, acabando con ella.

Dark: Uno menos.

Celebraba la guerrera sombría.

Mike: Sí. Ahora solo quedan un montón de ellos.

Comentaba el guerrero de luz, observando como tanto por tierra como en el aire, habían más híbridos que atacaban a las valkirias.

Volviendo con Crazy Axe. La pegaso estaba combatiendo en el aire contra el híbrido verde que la atacaba con rayos mágicos. La yegua esquivaba los ataques del híbrido, hasta que aprovechando que tenía un momento, cargó su hacha de energía y disparó un potente rayo directo hacia el híbrido, logrando impactarle de lleno y empujarlo hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Crazy Axe: Bien. Esto ya está.

Comentaba la yegua apoyando su hacha en el hombro, pero de improviso reapareció el híbrido justo detrás de ella. La yegua al darse cuenta se giró para tratar de defenderse, pero no pudo esquivar un potente puñetazo del híbrido que la mandó estrellarse duramente contra el suelo.

La pegaso estaba tendido en el suelo algo aturdida por el golpe. Habría sufrido mucho daño si no fuera por su armadura tecnológica que llevaba puesto la yegua.

El híbrido observaba a la yegua tendida en el suelo y alzando un casco en alto, surgió de ella un taladro de energía de gran tamaño y rápidamente descendió a toda velocidad contra la yegua. El híbrido tenía intención de hacerla pedazos con el taladro de energía.

La yegua que se había recuperado, vio como el híbrido iba directo hacia ella con el taladro. Rápidamente la pegaso se puso en guardia y se preparó para contraatacar.

El híbrido estaba a punto de llegar a la posición de la yegua, hasta que en ese instante aparecieron Mike y Darkwing cada uno por su lado, donde entre los dos le dieron un doble tajo al híbrido partiéndolo en dos y destruyéndolo

Crazy Axe: ¿Vosotros? ¿Qué rayos hacéis los dos aquí si se puede saberse?

Preguntaba la yegua de forma un tanto brusca cuando vio aparecer a los dos guerreros de luz y sombras.

Dark: De nada.

Respondía con sarcasmo la guerrea sombría con los brazos cruzados. Mike acercándose a la reina, la respondió.

Mike: Nos trajo el Doctor. Dijo que necesitabas ayuda.

Ante la respuesta, la yegua rotó los ojos y media molesta comentó para sí.

Crazy Axe: El Doctor. Como no. Ese pony siempre tiene la maldita manía de meter las narices donde no le llaman.

Mike: Crazy. Ahora mismo hay híbridos por medio y sabemos por experiencia propia que no son fáciles de matar. Deja que te ayudemos con esto.

Trataba de convencer a la reina, pero ésta no parecía estar de acuerdo y la respondió.

Crazy Axe: No necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Podemos ocuparnos de esto perfectamente solas.

Hablaba de forma arrogante la yegua mientras empuñaba su hacha y desplegando sus alas lista para pelear de nuevo.

Dark: Sí. Ya veo lo bien que te iba con ese híbrido antes.

Respondía otra vez con sarcasmo la guerrera sombría. La reina mirando medio molesta a éstos, les respondió.

Crazy Axe: Podéis uniros a la lucha si queréis, pero haced el favor de no meteros en el camino de la valkirias unidas.

Mike: ¿Valkirias unidas?

Preguntó el guerrero de luz, extrañado ante el comentario de la yegua. La pegaso se dio la vuelta y apartando al crin del cuello, para mostrar un extraño aparato rectangular con una luz roja, les dijo a éstos.

Crazy Axe: Con esto de nuestro lado, no podemos perder.

Decía esto la pegaso, señalando el dispositivo de detrás del cuello.

Mike: ¿Qué es eso?

Crazy Axe: Un dispositivo creado por Shodan. Este dispositivo en cierto modo, lo que hace es unir nuestras mentes y ayudarnos a luchar como si fuéramos una sola.

Dark: ¿Como una sola? Espera ¿Como una especie de mente de colmena?

Preguntó ahora Darkwing. La pegaso verde dando la vuelta y mirando a estos, les respondió.

Crazy Axe: Algo así. Gracias a este dispositivo, todas estamos a la vista de todas. Nuestras mentes funcionan como una sola al igual que todas nosotras. Gracias a ello, estamos constantemente comunicadas y podemos planear estrategias, ataques y contraataques. Estar siempre listas para cualquier situación.

Explicaba la pegaso. Mike y Darkwing miraron por alrededor y como decía la reina, casi todas las valkirias luchaban contra el enemigo de forma coordinada, logrando plantar cara al enemigo. Mike mirando a la reina, la preguntó a esta.

Mike: Pero ¿Es seguro eso? La verdad es que si todas actúan como una, en cierto modo, anulan su individualidad propia.

Crazy Axe: No todas las valkirias lo aceptaron y las comprendo. Yo tenía mis reservas ante lo que ofrecía Shodan, pero después del gran insulto de la Jerarquía de atacarnos y destruir varios planetas nuestros, opté por esto. Y sinceramente, ha funcionado mejor de lo que esperábamos.

Comentaba la yegua con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, y ahí siguió hablando.

Crazy Axe: Gracias a eso, hemos logrando prepararnos como nunca y lograr ganar batallas importantes. Nuestras científicas con sus mentes juntas, son capaces de realizar desarrollos sorprendentes. Nuestras armas y vehículos están mejor que nunca. Las valkirias están cada vez más cerca de llegar a la unidad perfecta.

Hablaba con orgullo la pegaso verde.

Crazy Axe: Ahora me tengo que unir a mis hermanas para acabar con la Jerarquía. Como ya os dije antes, podéis participar en la batalla contra nuestro enemigo, pero no os interpongáis en nuestro camino.

Les decía de forma arrogante la yegua, antes de desplegar de nuevo sus alas y salir de nuevo volando para unirse a sus hermanas en la batalla. Ahí Mike y Darkwing se quedaron solos.

Dark: Y ahí van las valkirias a su gran cruzada.

Decía con cierto sarcasmo la guerrera sombría. Mike con una mano bajo el mentó y la otra bajo su codo, pensaba para sí. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su compañera Holy.

Holy: (¿Piensas en lo que dijo la reina, Mike?)

Preguntaba la fénix, ya que al estar fusionada con Mike, sabía lo que pensaba éste. Ahí Mike afirmando, la respondió.

Mike: Así es, Holy. Ese dispositivo que usan las valkirias me da muy mala espina. Especialmente si ha sido proporcionada por una especie de IA.

Dark: Si a ellas las va bien. Mejor para ellas y peor para sus enemigos.

Dark Cloud: (Tú lo has dicho, nena).

Afirmaba su fénix compañero. Mike ahí no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con ello y comentó.

Mike: Pero no hay garantías de que las valkirias no sean completamente conscientes de sus acciones. Y tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto.

En ese momento presintieron algo y se tuvieron que apartar para esquivar el ataque de la misma criatura que lanzaba aquel chorro que derretía los metales de las naves.

Dark: ¿Qué cosa es esa?

Se preguntaba Darkwing estando esta asqueada por el aspecto del extraño híbrido. Ahí Mike disparando un rayo contra la criatura que la impactó en la cabeza, la contestó.

Mike: Por lo visto, otro híbrido. De momento lo llamaremos "némesis híbrida".

Dark Cloud: (El nombre le pega, por lo enormemente feo que es).

El ahora llamado némesis híbrida, soltó un leve rugido y disparó ahora unos rayos de energía contra ambos guerreros. Mike y Darkwing se hicieron cada uno a un lado para luego lanzarse contra el híbrido y con sus espadas, realizar dos potentes y profundos tajos contra el híbrido. El monstruo rugió de dolor justo para que Mike y Darkwing encima de él, le atravesaron la cabeza con sus espadas entrecruzadas.

Mike y Darkwing: ¡AHHHHH!

Gritaron los dos, estando los dos cargando de energía sus armas de cada elemento y entre los dos provocaron una explosión de energía que destruyó al híbrido.

Mike: Bien. Nuevo plan. Dejemos que las valkirias se ocupen de la Jerarquía, mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de los híbridos.

Dark: De acuerdo, Mike.

Ambos de acuerdo, se lanzaron a acabar con los híbridos que atacaban a las valkirias. Los dos guerreros se toparon con toda clase de híbridos. Algunos híbridos tenían como base a seres como ponis, minotauros, dragones, grifos y otras razas. Otros no se parecían a ninguna especie conocida y recordaban bastante a insectos. Algunos eran cuadrúpedos con afiladas garras y colmillos con una débil coraza en su cuerpo, otros tenía un aspecto como de serpiente con cola llena de púas, garras terminadas en guadañas y en ambos lados de su cabeza se abría una membrana con que disparaban púas afiladas capaces de atravesar hasta el duro blindaje de los vehículos de las valkirias.

Las valkirias lograban hacer retroceder al enemigo y aunque nunca lo admitirían abiertamente, gran parte fue porque Mike y Darkwing se ocuparon de los híbridos porque de lo contrario, todo habría ido bastante mal.

Cuando el enemigo retrocedió hasta otra zona aun controlada por estos, Mike y Darkwing aprovecharon la calma para volver con el Doctor.

Mike: Vamos, Darkwing. El Doctor nos estará esperando.

Dark: De acuerdo.

Los dos guerreros aun conservando sus Shinigamis, iban volviendo donde se había quedado el Doctor. Su sorpresa al llegar fue cuando no vieron ni al Doctor ni la cabina por donde viajaba este. Los dos guerreros miraron en todas partes en busca del pony en cuestión.

Dark: ¿Dónde se habrá metido el Doctor? No me digas que nos ha dejado aquí tirados.

Decía la guerrera sombría. Mike negando con la cabeza, la respondió a su amiga.

Mike: No lo creo. El Doctor nunca nos abandonaría.

Dark: En tal caso habrá que buscarlo. Que fastidio.

Comentaba molesta la guerrera ante el hecho de tener que buscar al Doctor. Ambos guerreros fueron volando por el cielo. Mientras volaban, podían ver el reguero de destrucción que se había formado en la batalla entre las valkirias y los alíens. Naves y vehículos destruidos. Algunos caminantes destrozados. Muertos de ambos bandos desperdigados en el campo de batalla.

De híbridos no había rastro alguno. Curiosamente cuando un híbrido moría, su cuerpo se desintegraba por completo sin quedar ni rastro. Posiblemente cuando Arek los creó, lo hizo así para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera estudiar los cuerpos de los híbridos muertos y averiguar como se hacían y encontrar algún posible punto débil en ellos.

El cielo estaba oscurecido por densas nubes negras que había por el cielo, algunas incluso amenazaban con tormenta. Aquello hacía que el paisaje de viera oscuro y lúgubre.

Dark Cloud: (Hay que reconocer que las valkirias son expertas en cuestión de destruir al enemigo).

Comentaba el fénix oscuro. Darkwing asintiendo, comentó.

Dark: Sí. Y parece que han mejorado en su estrategia. Han sabido coordinar bien sus ataques.

Mike: Posiblemente sea por la conexión que hay ahora entre las valkirias gracias a los chips esos. Tal como nos explicó Crazy Axe.

Los dos guerreros seguían conversando junto con sus fénix fusionados con ellos, hasta que vieron un puesto avanzado de las valkirias. Los dos guerreros aterrizaron donde ahí pudieron ver a varias valkirias ocupándose de las comunicaciones. Lo curioso es que apenas había valkirias con ellas. Como mucho algunas soldados como técnicas.

Mike: Hola ¿Alguna novedad?

Preguntaba el guerrero de luz a estas. Ninguna lo respondió salvo una. Una minotaura técnica que se encargaba de las comunicaciones le respondió.

Minotaura: Hola. Perdonen que no podamos hablar. Es que estamos un poco liadas por aquí. Han pasado cosas extrañas.

Dark: ¿Qué cosas extrañas?

Preguntó ahora la guerrera sombría. La minotaura ahí se puso a explicarles.

Minotaura: Siguiendo las ordenes de nuestra reina, las tropas fueron empujando al enemigo a una zona para acabar con ellos. La mayor parte de las valkirias avanzaron dispuestas a acabar con la Jerarquía de una vez por todas. Todo iba bien hasta que algo extraño ocurrió.

Dark: ¿Algo extraño?

Minotaura: Por alguna extraña razón, perdimos todo contacto con las tropas que fueron entrando. No sabemos como les va ni nada por estilo.

Mike: ¿No se supone que gracias a los chips neuronales que tenéis todas vosotras? ¿Podríais estar en contacto y todo?

Minotaura: Eso es correcto en parte. Solo que no las tienen todas las valkirias. Lo de ponerse el chip era voluntario, pero algunas nos negamos a ponérnoslo porque nos daba mala espina. Los que estamos aquí somos las que no tenemos dicho chip...

Dark: Y los que entraron a batallar contra el enemigo, tienen el chip ese ¿Verdad?

Termino la frase la guerrera sombría. La yegua asintiendo la respondió.

Minotaura: Así es. Por desgracia, no sabemos que ha pasado más adelante. Estamos por enviar un grupo para que vayan por ahí y recuperar el contacto.

Dark: Podemos ir adelantando nosotros para allanar el camino de enemigos, mientras.

Minotaura: La verdad es que lo agradeceríamos. Gracias.

Dark: De nada.

Respondió con una sonrisa la guerrera sombría. En ese momento las valkirias recibieron una comunicación por vídeo. En ella aparecía la imagen de una grifo valkiria que parecía asustada y preocupada.

Grifo: ¡Atención puesto avanzado! ¿Me recibe alguien?

Decía la grifo que miraba por todos lados bastante asustada, como si temiera que fuera aparecer algo malo. La pantalla temblaba y hacía difícil la comunicación, pero se podía apreciar que había una batalla por las fuertes explosiones se que escuchaban.

Minotaura: Aquí puesto avanzado, la recibimos ¿Qué ocurre?

Grifo: ¡Estamos bajo ataque! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! ¡Varias hermanas han (frase interrumpida por temblor de pantalla) ¡Estamos siendo atacadas por (frase interrumpida! ¡Estamos siendo masacradas por nuestras propias (frase interrumpida)! ¡Necesitamos que nos...!

La comunicación se interrumpió cuando se formó una explosión que cayó cerca de donde hablaba la grifo, y finalmente la comunicación se cortó.

Minotaura: Se ha cortado la comunicación.

Decía la minotaura cuya voz sonaba preocupada. Ahí Mike y Darkwing se miraron el uno al otro y asintiendo con la cabeza, comentaron.

Mike: Vamos, Darkwing. Tenemos que rescatar a las valkirias.

Dark: De acuerdo.

Los dos guerreros desplegaron sus alas y alzaron el vuelo. Mientras volaban, los dos conversaban.

Mike: Esto es muy raro. No se puede primero perder la comunicación con todo un ejercito así como así.

Holy: (Y que de repente sean masacradas por quién sabe qué enemigo).

Dark: Es raro. Quiero decir. Parecían que tenían la ventaja gracias a los chips esos que tan orgullosas están. Y ahora todo eso no las sirve de nada para lo que sea que la pase.

Dark Cloud: (Al final esos chips no valen para nada. La yegua loca esa debería solicitar que la devuelvan el dinero).

Comentaba éstos mientras volaban. Finalmente llegaron a las coordenadas donde debería estar formándose la batalla donde la grifo se comunicaba.

Los dos guerreros llegaron y vieron a cientos de valkirias muertas por todas partes. Vehículos destruidos como puestos o estructuras colocadas previamente.

Dark: ¡Por Luna! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Esto es toda una masacre.

Comentaba la guerrera sombría, viendo ésta el reguero de cadáveres que había repartidos por todo el lugar. También vieron a la grifo que se comunicaba antes por el puesto avanzado, completamente carbonizada por la explosión de antes. El grupo miraba en gran parte con lastima ante todas las valkirias muertas de todas formas posibles.

Mike: Que raro.

Dark: ¿Qué pasa, Mike?

Mike: Los únicos muertos son de las valkirias, pero ninguno de la Jerarquía o de cualquier otro atacante.

Decía el guerrero de luz y razón no le faltaba. Quienes fuese que atacara a las valkirias, debería haber al menos algunos muertos, pero los únicos muertos eran de las valkirias.

Dark: Tiene razón. Esto es muy raro.

Mike: Mejor exploremos el lugar en busca de pistas.

Los dos guerreros fueron caminando con mucha cautela por un camino formado en la selva previamente. Mientras lo hacían, éstos notaron algo.

 **"insertar música de suspense perturbadora o de miedo".**

Dark: Este silencio es perturbador. No se escucha absolutamente nada y eso me preocupa.

Mike: Sé lo que quieres decir, Darkwing. Y eso me mosquea ya.

Comentaba ambos guerreros al no escuchar absolutamente nada. No más explosiones, no más gritos de guerra, furia o muerte. Es como si la batalla de antes se hubiera detenido casi al instante. Y aquello los ponía algo tensos.

De repente, fueron estos rodeados por soldados de la clase "condenados" y "aliegionarios" que surgieron de la selva, apuntando a los dos guerreros con sus armas de plasma.

Aliegionario: ¡Matadlos!

Gritó el alíen y todos dispararon contra los dos guerreros, pero Mike y Darkwing desaparecieron al instante de vista.

Condenado: No los veo.

Condenado2: ¿Dónde se han metido?

Dark: ¿Me buscabais?

De la nada surgió Darkwing y con su espada decapitó a los dos condenados. Los otros soldados al verla, la dispararon con sus armas, pero la guerrera oscura desaparecía en nubes de sombras, para luego telentraportarse de la misma manera y atacando a los soldados enemigos.

Mientras los soldados disparaban contra Darkwing, dos aliegionarios que iban disparando, fueron cogidos de sus cabezas por dos manos y estampados el uno contra el otro contra sus cabezas, para luego caer al suelo. Detrás de ellos aparecía Mike siendo el autor del ataque. Los soldados se centraron en él y le dispararon.

Mike: Como si eso fuera a funcionar.

Decía el guerrero de luz inclinándose de un lado a otro, esquivando así los disparos de plasma. Luego a la velocidad del rayo se lanzó hacia los soldados y con su espada les dio varios tajos, acabando así con ellos.

Los soldados pese a todos sus intentos, no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra los dos guerreros. A la velocidad del rayo ambos guerreros iban abatiendo a los soldados enemigos hasta finalmente acabar con todos ellos.

Los dos guerreros estaban ahí de pie, rodeados por los cadáveres de los soldados enemigos. Justo en ese momento, oyeron un ruido en medio de la selva que los puso en alerta.

Doctor: ¡Quietos! ¡Soy yo!

Alzaba la voz el doctor, alzando éste sus brazos mientras salía de la selva.

Ambos: ¡Doctor!

Exclamaron los dos guerreros mientras se acercaba al Doctor.

Mike: Doctor ¿Dónde estaba? No le vimos cuando le fuimos a buscar.

Dark: Sí. Pensamos que nos había dejado tirados.

Comentaban ambos guerreros. El doctor arreglándose un poco su corbata y luego la crin, se dispuso a responder un tanto nervioso.

Doctor: Lamento haberos preocupado, pero tuve que irme. Ya que tanto yo como mi cabina, fuimos atacados.

Respondió el Doctor mientras miraba por todos lados, como si temiera ser atacado por alguien. Los dos guerreros extrañados, le preguntaron.

Mike: ¿Atacado?

Dark: ¿Por quién?

Doctor: Por un grupo de valkirias.

Respondió de nuevo el Doctor, sorprendiendo a los dos guerreros en gran medida.

Mike: ¿Que le atacaron las valkirias?

Dark: Pero ¿Por qué le atacaron?

Doctor: No estoy muy seguro del por qué. Cuando aparecieron, pude ver que en todas ellas tenían los ojos rojos brillantes, y estaban dispuestas a matarme. Por lo que tuve que huir a mi cabina y teletransportarme a un lugar seguro. Una vez que aseguré mi cabina en un lugar donde no pudiera ser atacado, traté de buscaros.

Terminó de explicar el doctor. Ambos guerreros se pusieron a pensar en lo que dijo el semental café.

Mike: Muy raro. Las valkirias no atacarían a alguien como el Doctor sin un motivo. Y lo de los ojos rojos me mosquea.

Dark: Muy raro.

Mike mirando al Doctor, le decía a éste.

Mike: Doctor. Nosotros iremos a buscar a Crazy Axe. Quizás ella nos pueda aclarar que está pasando. Usted vuelva a la cabina. Nos comunicaremos con usted más tarde.

Doctor: ¡Entendido!

Respondió el Doctor afirmando con la cabeza y se volvió a la cabina, dejando solos a Mike y a Darkwing.

Mike: Vamos, Darkwing.

Dark: Te sigo.

Los dos fueron volando por el camino. Pese a la pelea anterior, el silencio aun estaba presente. Una gran sensación de angustia y preocupación rodeaba a ambos guerreros. Sentían que algo iba mal de verdad, pero no tenían las respuestas de lo que era.

Pronto el silencio se rompió cuando escucharon el sonido de batalla.

Dark: ¿Escuchas eso, Mike?

Mike: Sí, amiga. Presiento una batalla. Vamos.

Los dos aumentaron la velocidad en el vuelo para llegar al origen de la batalla. Cuando finalmente llegaron, se sorprendieron al ver de que se trataba.

Por tierra veían a valkirias luchando por sus vidas, contra otras valkirias que querían matarlas a toda costa. Las valkirias que querían matar a las otras tenían los ojos rojos y atacaban o masacraban a las otras valkirias, que trataban estas últimas de defenderse del ataque de sus propias hermanas.

Mike y Darkwing no comprendían que estaba pasando ¿Por qué las valkirias lucharían entre sí? ¿Por qué lucharían entre compañeras, hermanas, amigas entre sí? No tenía lógica alguna. Primero estaban todas luchando contra un enemigo común, y ahora estaban luchando entre ellas donde las valkirias con ojos rojos peleaban con un aire asesina

Valkiria corrupta: ¡Muerte a nuestros enemigos!

Valkiria corrupta2: ¡Todos los que no sirvan a nuestro amo, morirán!

Gritaban varias valkirias corruptas, que iban matando a varias de sus hermanas, donde estas últimas trataban de defenderse del inexplicable ataque de sus propias hermanas.

Dark: Mike ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se están matando entre ellas?

Preguntaba la guerrera sombría sin comprender por qué las valkirias estaban luchando entre ellas. Mike sin encontrar explicación, no sabía que responderla.

Mike: No lo sé. Pero debemos detener esta batalla cuanto antes, o de lo contrario, muchas valkirias morirán.

Los dos guerreros bajaron en tierra y se interpusieron entre las valkirias y las valkirias corruptas. Mike dirigiéndose a estas últimas, las dijo con voz autoritaria.

Mike: ¡Alto! ¡Detened esta batalla sin sentido! ¿No veis que todas estáis en el mismo bando?

Trataba Mike de detener la batalla, pero las valkirias corruptas no parecían dispuestas a escucharle en absoluto. Una enorme dragona valkira corrupta le respondió mediante un gritó de furia.

Dragon: ¡Todos los que no sirvan al amo, moriráaaan!

Gritó la dragona lanzándose hacia Mike, donde el guerrero de luz la esperaba paciente. La dragona que estaba armada con una lanza, la lanzó con intención de atravesar al guerrero. Dicha lanza estuvo a centímetros de tocarle el pecho a Mike, pero el guerrero de luz a gran velocidad se echó a un lado y la lanzó un potente puñetazo al estomago de la dragona, haciendo que ésta se parara en seco para luego perder el conocimiento y caer al suelo.

Las valkirias se quedaron sorprendidas al ver como aquel guerrero, tumbó a aquella enorme dragona de un solo puñetazo como si nada.

Las valkirias corruptas se lanzaron hacia Mike donde este estaba tranquilamente parado en el sitio sin moverse. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de ser alcanzado por las armas de las valkirias, a los pies del guerrero surgieron tres ondas de energía dorada que recorrió el suelo, hasta cubrir por donde pasaban las valkirias corruptas.

Nada más hacer eso, todas las valikrias corruptas se quedaron paradas en el sitio sin moverse lo más mínimo, hasta instantes después caer todas estas al suelo inconscientes.

Sobraba decir que en los rostros de las valkirias que aun seguían vivas y de pie, se quedaron enormemente sorprendidas al ver a sus antiguas hermanas caer como si nada al suelo, sin que el guerrero hiciera presuntamente nada, ni siquiera tocarlas.

Una vez calmado las cosas, Mike miró a las valkirias y las preguntó a estas.

Mike: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué de repente habéis empezado a luchar entre vosotras?

Dark: Sí. Se supone que estáis en el mismo lado.

Comentaban éstos. Una de la valkirias, una cebra. Se acercó a éstos y un poco nerviosa se puso a explicar lo que podía.

Cebra: No sé qué paso. Íbamos persiguiendo a nuestros enemigos para acabar con ellos. Estábamos logrando arrinconarlos, pero en ese momento ocurrió algo extraño.

Dark: ¿Algo extraño?

Cebra: Así es. De repente, varias de nuestras hermanas comenzaron a sentirse extrañas. Comenzaron a sentir dolores de cabeza hasta el punto de tener que sujetarlas con sus cascos, garras o lo que sea. Comenzaron a gritar como locas e incluso balbucear palabras como "ira" u "odio". Luego sus ojos se pudieron rojos y casi de inmediato, comenzaron a atacar a varias de nosotras.

Dark: ¿Así sin más?

Preguntaba extrañada Darkwing mientras Mike acercando a una de las valkirias corruptas, la examinaba tras el cuello viendo el chip neuronal y lo mismo con cada una de las valkirias inconscientes que había. Ahí mirando a las valkirias que aun seguían de pie, las preguntó.

Mike: Decidme ¿Alguna de vosotras tiene los chips neuronales esos tras el cuello?

Las valkirias mirándose unas a otras y luego al guerrero de luz, le respondieron.

Pegaso: No.

Dragona: Yo no tengo chips de esos.

Minotaura: A mí no me seducía la idea de unir mentes, así que lo rechace.

Gata anthromorfa: Ni por asomo me pongo un chisme de esos.

Grifo: Se nos ofrecieron ponernos, pero yo lo rechace porque me daba muy mala espina.

Iban respondieron una a una cada valkiria, donde todas afirmaban no tener el chip neuronal. Mike meditando las respuestas, comentó.

Mike: Ya veo. Y en cambio las que os atacaron, tenía el chip ese.

Holy: (Mike ¿Estás pensando lo que creo?).

Mike: Sí. Que las valkirias corruptas estaban haciendo esto a causa del chip ese. De algún modo, las están controlando.

Respondía Mike, sospechando éste el por qué de las cosas. Darkwing sospechando también de eso, le comentó.

Dark: Espera. Si tus sospechas son ciertas. Eso significa que ahora mismo, Crazy Axe...

Mike mirando a las valkirias, las preguntó de nuevo.

Mike: ¿Dónde está ahora Crazy Axe?

Ninguna de las valkirias sabía donde estaba la reina. Ahí Mike asintiendo, comentó.

Mike: Bien. Probemos otras cosa. Ahora sí que esta habilidad me va a ser útil.

Dijo esto parpadeando los ojos y en ese momento se pudo ver dentro de la capucha de su estado Shinigami, un ojo completamente blanco con un iris celeste.

Ahí Mike lo veía todo diferente. Podía ver distintas corrientes de energía vital. Cada una diferente, pero Mike buscaba una en concreta, la de Crazy Axe. Tras buscar por un rato, finalmente la encontró.

Mike: ¡Perfecto! Ahora sé donde está la reina.

Mike mirando a las valkirias, las dijo a éstas.

Mike: Escuchadme. Los chips sin duda son lo que provocó que vuestras hermanas os atacasen. Quitad a toda valkiria que lleven dicho chip del cuello. Luego buscad un lugar seguro para todas.

Les decía Mike a éstas. A las valkirias no las agradó que un macho las diera instrucciones, pero teniendo en cuenta su situación actual, optaron por hacerle caso y comenzaron a quitar los chips a las valkirias corruptas que estaban por el suelo. Mike y Darkwing rápidamente fueron en dirección a donde iba la corriente de energía de Crazy Axe y que posiblemente estaría la reina.

Dark: No sé, Mike. Tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto.

Mike: Lo mismo pienso yo. Presiento que a las valkirias las engañaron desde dentro. Tenemos que avisar a la reina.

Dark: Pero, Mike. Si Crazy Axe tiene uno de esos chips. Ella...

No pudo terminar la frase porque por el camino encontraron más valkirias luchando entre sí. Ahí los dos guerreros rápidamente se unieron a la pelea y entre los dos les quitaban con ágiles movimientos los chips de las valkirias corruptas, liberándolas del nefasto control de dichos chips.

Tras liberar a varias valkirias poseídas, los dos guerreros llegaron al lugar donde debería esta Crazy Axe. La pegaso verde estaba en el interior de un caminante caído que estaba abierto por un lateral a causa de una explosión.

La yegua en cuestión, caminaba alicaída como si estuviera en cierto modo cansada. Mientras lo hacía, se agarró de repente la cabeza mientras decía.

Crazy Axe: Oigo susurros...Las voces...No paro de oírlas...Siento...Ira...Rabia...Odio...Esas malditas voces me están volviendo loca.

Decía la reina para luego caer de rodillas y soltar un gritó de ira. Enfrente de ella estaban Mike y Darkwing, que observaban a la reina teniendo como una especie de lucha interna.

Mike: ¡Lucha, Crazy Axe! No dejes que te controlen.

Dark: ¡Eres una yegua muy dura, Crazy Axe! No dejes que te consuma.

Trataban ambos de que la reina se resistiera al control del chip neuronal.

Crazy Axe: Odio infinito...

Dijo la reina con un tono de ira mientras unas leves corrientes de energía roja recorrían su cuerpo. Mike y Darkwing lo notaron enseguida que la reina estaba siendo manipulada.

Dark: Estas siendo controlada por el chip.

Mike: Debemos quitártelo cuanto antes.

Sin perder tiempo, Mike fue veloz hacia la reina con intención de quitarla el chip, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, su mano fue detenida por el casco de la reina. Ahí la reina miró a Mike con un extraño brillo rojo en sus ojos y susurró.

Crazy Axe (con voz diferente): Nooo.

 **Insertas música del video de youtube " Starcraft 2: Legacy of the Void SOUNDTRACK - 09 - Blades of Justice"**

La reina empujó a Mike. Aunque solo fue un susurró, Mike y Darkwing enseguida reconocieron la voz.

Mike y Darkwing: ¡Arek!

Exclamaron los dos al reconocer la voz del ser oscuro. En ese momento, la reina se alzó y una corriente de energía roja recorrió por completo su cuerpo. Mike y Darkwing se subieron a terreno elevado para alejarse de la reina poseída por Arek. Ahí la reina miró a los dos y sacando unas cuchillas de energía roja de su armadura, se lanzó hacia ellos con intención de matarlos.

Mike y Darkwing no quería lastimar a la reina, por lo que optaron por esquivar sus ataques y huir.

Ambos guerreros iban recorriendo por el interior del caminante destruido mientras la reina los perseguía tratando de cortarlos en pedazos con sus cuchillas. Mike y Darkwing se separaron y la reina persiguió ahora a Mike donde este último aterrizó en el suelo y la reina volando hacia él, trató de cortarlo en dos con un tajo horizontal. Ahí Mike saltó para atrás con una voltereta por encima de la reina. Ahí trató de aprovechar para mediante con su espada, tratar de destruir el chip, pero por desgracia no lo alcanzó.

Antes de que Mike llegara al suelo, la reina poseída rápidamente se giró y atrapó el cuello de Mike con una garra de energía roja que surgía de su casco derecho.

Darkwing se lanzó hacia la reina con intención de salvar a Mike, pero la reina sin mirarla siquiera, alzó su otro casco libre y desde ahí lanzó unos rayos rojos que impactaron en Darkwing y la lanzaron contra una pared con dureza.

Mike: ¡Darkwing!

Exclamó Mike aun siendo agarrada por la reina, como su compañera fue duramente estrellada contra la pared. La reina mirando al guerrero de luz con unos ojos rojos brillantes, habló con la voz de Arek.

Crazy Axe (poseída por Arek): ¡Este cuerpo y todas las valkirias me pertenecen!

Dijo esto la entidad oscura a través de la reina, lanzando con violencia a Mike contra la pared y luego lanzando desde sus cascos unos rayos rojos contra él, reteniéndolo contra la pared y Mike sentía por todo su cuerpo un dolor intenso.

Crazy Axe (poseída por Arek): Me has causado muchos problemas, Mike Bluer, pero es hora de terminar con esto.

Decía Arek con el cuerpo de la reina, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Mike donde este último sufría los intensos rayos rojos lanzados por el ser oscuro.

Crazy Axe (poseída por Arek): Acabaré con este multiuniverso corrupto...Y no podréis detenerme

Hablaba con arrogancia el ser oscuro ya casi cerca de Mike Bluer. El guerrero de luz mirando a Arek, le respondió desafiante.

Mike: Nunca te saldrás con la tuya...Arek...

Ahí Arek se rió divertido ante la actitud desafiante de Mike y le respondió.

Crazy Axe (poseída por Arek): Desafiante hasta el final, Mike Bluer. Lastima que tu camino termine aquí.

Decía esto Arek sacando de nuevo una cuchilla de energía, dispuesto a matar a Mike con ella. Ahí el guerrero de luz se le escuchaba reír bajo su capucha, cosa que extraño a Arek.

Crazy Axe (poseída por Arek): ¿De qué te ríes?

Mike: De lo rápido que lo celebras, Arek ¡Ahora, Darkwing!

Gritó Mike y de improviso apareció en una nube de sombras Darkwing. Arek se había olvidado completamente de ella debido a lo concentrado que estaba con Mike. Ahí la guerrera sombría aprovechó la sorpresa para lanzar un látigo de sombras, atrapar el chip neuronal y quitárselo del cuello a la pegaso.

Crazy Axe (poseída por Arek): ¡NOOOOOOooooooo!

Gritó Arek en el cuerpo de la reina, al mismo tiempo que ésta flotó unos metros en el aire e intensa corriente roja surgía de ella. Finalmente la luz se apagó y la reina cayó al suelo inconsciente.

 **Fin de la música.**

Darkwing seguía sosteniendo el chip y pensaba destruirlo hasta que Mike se lo impidió.

Mike: ¡Espera, Darkwing! No lo destruyas. Debemos estudiarlo para ver como funciona.

Le decía Mike a la yegua y esta tuvo que darle la razón, por lo que optó por guardarlo. Ahí la reina iba recobrando el conocimiento.

Crazy Axe: ¿Qué...qué ha pasado? Solo recuerdo...susurros, sentimientos de ira y odio. Y poco más.

Preguntaba la reina que parecía confundida. Mike ahí ayudando a la reina a levantarse, la comentaba.

Mike: Las explicaciones luego. Tus valkirias están ahora en peligro y tenemos que sacarlas de este mundo cuanto antes.

La iba diciendo Mike a la reina, presintiendo que el peligro aun no había pasado. Ahora mismo Mike y Darkwing tenían que sacar a las valkirias del planeta antes de que las cosas se pusieran mal de verdad.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	4. La Patrulla de Nuevo en Acción

**La Patrulla de Nuevo en Acción**

Ya era de noche. El cielo estaba ya oscuro, pero aun más con las amenazantes nubes que cubrían el cielo, impidiendo que aparecieran las luces de las tres lunas que tenía el planeta.

Unas tres guerreras valkirias estaban tratando de proteger a un grupo de científicas e ingenieras de ser atacadas de varios híbridos.

Una guerrera cebra había logrado acabar con un pequeño híbrido cuadrúpedo de afiladas garras, pero otro híbrido del mismo tipo saltó por detrás de ella tirandola al suelo y ahí comenzar a clavarla sus garras en la espalda de ésta, matándola así.

Una minotaura con su hacha, iba matando a varios híbridos serpiente que lanzaban púas, pero al final fue acribillada por varios de éstos hasta morir ella.

La última guerrera que era una unicornio, creaba un campo mágico para tratar de proteger a las otras, pero los ataques de los híbridos atacaban de forma incesante dicha barrera y era cuestión de tiempo que esta cayera.

Finalmente con un último golpe de híbrido serpiente destruyó dicha barrera, quedando las valkirias expuestas a los híbridos. Éstas se asustaron cuando uno de ellos estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellas, pero en ese instante un filo atravesó al híbrido partiendo en dos.

Ahí las valkirias vieron a nada menos que a Mike Bluer en su forma Shinigami y no solo estaba él.

Junto a él estaban varios cruzados celestes, que con sus cuchillas de energía iban despedazando a los híbridos pequeños como a los híbridos serpientes.

En apenas unos minutos, Mike y sus cruzados acabaron con los híbridos, salvando así a las valkirias. Una vez en todo en calma, las valkirias les agradecieron que las salvaran la vida.

Unicornio valkiria: Muchas gracias. Si no hubierais llegado, estaríamos todas muertas. Nosotras...

No pudo terminar la frase porque Mike alzando su espada, las dijo a éstas.

Mike: ¡Los chips neuronales! Debemos quitaros de detrás del cuello.

Unicornio valkiria: No hace falta. Otro grupo de valkirias nos la quitaron hace rato y nos libramos del nefasto control que nos inducían.

Le respondió la valkiria. Mike maá calmado, bajó su espada y comentó.

Mike: Muy bien. Venid con nosotros. Tenemos que sacaros de este planeta cuanto antes.

Les decía Mike a las valkirias donde ahí le obedecieron éstas.

Mike las llevó hasta lo que parecía la gran plaza de un gran templo. Varias entradas que eran como mucho tres puentes que llevaban a aquella plaza (entrada sur, entrada este y entrada oeste), estaban siendo custodiadas por cañones de energía alimentadas por unos pilones de energía convocadas por varios robots sondas. También habían varias tropas celestes traídas directamente desde el imperio.

Al final de la plaza había un enorme portal activo, donde en ella se iba metiendo las valkirias que aun quedaban libres del control de Arek, pero aun quedaban más valkirias que traer y eso llevaría tiempo.

Mike acercándose al centro de mando celeste y dirigiéndose al general Tacticus que era un pony celeste cubierto por una gran armadura tipo samurai que le tapaba el rostro y el cuerpo, haciendo imposible así identificar su aspecto, empuñando una gran espada en la espalda. El alicornio ahí le preguntó.

Mike: ¿Cómo vamos, general Tacticus?

El general que acaba de dar ordenes a algunos soldados, miró a Mike y le respondió.

Tacticus: De momento con algunas complicaciones, mi emperador. La evacuación va a ser difícil, porque por un lado los ataques de híbridos y de varios de la Jerarquía que dificultan los rescates de supervivientes. Y eso teniendo también en cuenta los ataques de las valkirias poseídas que atacan tanto a nuestras tropas como a sus propias hermanas libres del control.

Explicaba el general. Mike asintiendo con la cabeza, tuvo que darle la razón.

Mike: Entiendo. Aun así tenemos que salvar a tantas valkirias como podamos y no dejar a ninguna aquí. Las poseídas si se pueden liberar bien, si no es posible eso. Por mucho que me duela, no tendremos más remedio que eliminarlas. Cosa que no creo que a Crazy Axe la haga mucha gracia esto último.

Cruzado real: ¡Vienen más valkirias!

Avisaba un cruzado real de que más soldados celestes traían a un grupo de supervivientes valkirias junto con algunos vehículos que pudieron rescatar. Las tropas celestes llevaban a las valkirias a la entrada sur y llevarlas al portal para sacarlas de allí.

Mike: El portal llevara a las valkirias al Imperio Celeste, donde estarán a salvo.

Comentaba Mike. En ese momento, un disparó surgió de la nada que impactó cerca del camino donde iban las valkirias y los soldados celestes.

Soldado: ¡Nos atacan!

Soldado de lanzacohetes: ¡A las armas!

La base entera se movilizó y ahí es cuando llegó el enemigo persiguiendo a las valkirias. Eran tropas mixtas entre soldados y vehículos de la jerarquía como híbridos.

El enemigo estuvo a punto de llegar hasta las valkirias, hasta que un rayo de oscuridad impactó en un tanque de fase, deteniendo temporalmente al enemigo. Ahí apareció volando Darkwing en su estado Shinigami interponiéndose entre las tropas de la Jerarquía y las valkirias.

Dark: ¡Ni un paso!

Decía de forma autoritaria la guerrera sombría, empuñando la Espada Valmunt en una mano y la Dark Repulser en la otra. La última era una espada de filo color negro ónix. Un mango de plata con detalles blancos.

Los soldados enemigos comenzaron a disparar contra ella, mientras Darkwing desviaba los disparos con sus espadas, para acto seguido lanzarse hacia éstos y empezar a matar soldados. Varios tanques escorpio y apocalisis como varios soldados celestes apoyaban a la guerrera sombría. Mike iba a ayudarla junto con varios soldados celestes, hasta que saltó otra alarma en otra entrada.

Cruzado: ¡Nos atacan desde la entrada este!

Anunciaba un cruzado y efectivamente. Varios híbridos, entre ellos iban unos pequeños cuadrúpedos, con garras, con coraza tipo insecto en cabeza y espalda, con unas pequeñas alas de insectos, bocas con afilados colmillos (donde los denominaremos "corredor híbrido") y varios híbridos con forma de serpiente y lanzadores de púas (serpiente híbrido) iban atacando la entrada donde los cañones de energía defendía su posición, disparando al enemigo.

Algunos corredores llegaron hacia los cañones y comenzaron a atacarlos donde los escudos de dichos cañones aguantaban de momento los ataques.

Mike: ¡Soldados! ¡Defended la entrada este!

Ordenaba Mike y los soldados obedecieron lanzándose hacia el enemigo. Mike con su Knight King, atacaba a los híbridos mientras varios cruzados y cruzados reales empleaban sus armas para atacar a los híbridos.

Un incesante batalla se formaba tanto en la entrada sur como en la zona este, tratando de cubrir a las valkirias libres que llegaban al portal de huida.

Mike y Darkwing luchaban cada uno en su zona hasta que de repente, un tanque escorpio cayó el cielo estrellándose en el suelo captando así su atención. Dicho tanque estaba destrozado.

Dark: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Preguntaba la guerrera sombría mientras esquivaba el ataque de garra de una serpiente híbrida, para acto seguido contraatacar con un golpe de su espada, cortando una porción de la cabeza y matando así al híbrido.

Por la entrada este apareció otra bestia híbrida. Una enorme criatura bípeda de piel morada, con cuatro brazos con garras y unas afiladas y punzantes cuchillas en la parte superior de dichos brazos. Cuatro tentáculos punzantes por la espalda. Tenía ojos azules brillantes, una boca con varios colmillos y otros dos colmillos retractiles a ambos lados del rostro. Tenía marcas azules por encima de la cabeza como en el pecho y espalda. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar acorazado con un especie de caparazón.

El híbrido lanzó un rugido mientras las tropas iban disparando su arsenal contra él, pero apenas lograban hacerle daño. El híbrido lideraba un grupo de híbridos que los lanzó contra las tropas celestes donde estos últimos se defendieron.

Mike: Ese bicho es enorme. Hará falta mucha potencia de fuego.

Comentaba Mike mientras veía como varios cruzados celestes abriéndose paso entre los híbridos más pequeños, lograban llegar hasta el híbrido enorme donde ahora se le bautizaría como "asediador hibrido". El monstruo híbrido con un golpe de brazo, golpeó a un cruzado. Otro cruzado intentó atacarlo por un lado, pero uno de los tentáculos donde la punta se abrió en cuatro falanges, atrapó al cruzado y lo mandó a volar.

Mike no iba a permitir que sus soldados muriesen al enfrentarse a aquella cosa, por lo que optó por ir él mismo a ocuparse de la criatura.

Mike: ¡Shinigami Bestia!

Gritó Mike y una columna de luz lo rodeo por completo.

Cuando dicha luz se terminó, ahora tenía un aspecto completamente diferente.

Ahora su forma era la de un gran lobo de pelaje azul con mechones dorados. Unas alas de luz resplandecientes. Portaba una armadura blanca brillante con detalles dorados que le cubrían parte del cuerpo como la cabeza.

Sin perder más tiempo, el gran lobo fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el asediador híbrido. El híbrido al verlo le trató de golpearle con sus garras, pero el lobo lo esquivó mediante un telentrasporte, para luego reaparecer al lado del híbrido y con la Knight King, realizar un potente tajo en un costado de la bestia haciéndola rugir de dolor. El asediador híbrido furioso, intentó golpearlo con su brazo, pero Mike volvió a teletransportarse para luego reaparecer por detrás y darle otro tajo con su espada en la espalda del híbrido.

Al final el lobo fue atrapado por los tentáculos del híbrido y fue lanzando por encima del híbrido, hasta estrellarlo duramente contra el suelo.

Varios adeptos dispararon sus armas contra el híbrido, interrumpiéndole así el ataque de la bestia, dando la oportunidad a Mike de levantarse y ahí lanzar un potente Puño Pétreo en el rostro del híbrido, logrando derribarlo al suelo.

Mike: Gracias, soldados.

Agradecía Mike a sus soldados.

Adepto: ¡Siempre a su lado, emperador!

El asediador híbrido se iba levantando mientras Mike enfrente de él, se preparaba para lanzar un ataque contra el monstruo.

Mike: Hora de darte tu merecido ¡Ataque Cometa!

El lobo fue corriendo mientras una corriente de energía dorada lo rodeaba. El híbrido trató de golpearlo con las cuchillas de sus garras, pero el lobo desapareció de vista. En ese instante el lobo reapareció y como un cometa, fue atacando a gran velocidad al híbrido en todas las direcciones sin que este pudiera siquiera defenderse. Luego de varios golpes, Mike se puso delante del híbrido y armado con su espada, saltó hacia el híbrido donde este intentó atraparlo con sus tentáculos, pero Mike lograba evadirlos y ahí lanzo su espada metiéndola en la boca del híbrido y atravesarle la cabeza.

El híbrido rugió de dolor y muerte mientras Mike seguía metiendo más adentro su espada, logrando que el híbrido cayera duramente contra el suelo muriera por fin.

Mike sacó su espada del ya muerto híbrido donde su cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse.

Por la entrada sur, Darkwing estaba también teniendo un duro enfrentamiento con otro asediador híbrido.

La guerrera sombría estaba de pie en el suelo, empleando sus dos espadas para tratar de retener el ataque de garra del híbrido con que trataba de aplastarla. La guerrera hacía un gran esfuerzo para evitar ser aplastada por el híbrido.

Dark Clud: (¿Estás bien, compañera?)

Dark: Sí. Un día normal de trabajo.

Respondía Darkwing mientras veía al resto de tropas enfrentándose al enemigo, al mismo tiempo que trataban de cubrir a las valkirias que iban al portal para escapar.

El híbrido ahí extendió sus tentáculos y las lanzó a modo de lanza para tratar de matar a Darkwing, siendo captada por ello.

Dark: ¡De eso nada! ¡Shinigami Bestia!

Gritó Darkwing y una intensa columna de luz oscura rodeó a la guerrera sombría, al mismo tiempo que hizo retroceder al asediador híbrido.

Cuando la luz desapareció, Darkwing tenía un aspecto diferente. Ahora era una gran pantera marrón hembra con mechones marrones. Alas de murciélago. Portaba una armadura negra con detalles rojos que la cubría el cuerpo como la cabeza, como otras piezas de armadura en la parte inferior de sus patas.

El híbrido al verla con ese aspecto, lanzó un rugido y trató de aplastarla de nuevo con sus garras.

Dark: ¡Garra Umbría!

Gritó Darkwing y sus garras se cubrieron de luz oscura. Con dichas garras golpeó con las del híbrido, causando una explosión de energía oscura al mismo tiempo que ambos retrocedieron del otro.

Darkwing frenando en el suelo con sus garras, agarró sus dos espadas la Dark Repulser y la Espada Valmunt y se lanzó hacia el híbrido donde la pantera se convirtió en sombras, a gran velocidad rodeaba al híbrido realizando un sin fin de cortes por todo el cuerpo de la criatura, haciendo rugir de dolor al sentir todos aquellos cortes.

Darkwing reapareció justo delante del híbrido y con ambas espadas levantadas, las atravesó en el pecho y ahí descendía la pantera, al mismo tiempo que provocaba un enorme corte en el pecho del híbrido, donde çeste aun rugía más de dolor. El híbrido furioso, alzó sus cuatro brazos y trató de aplastar por medio a Darkwing, donde ésta se tornó en sombras para esquivar el ataque aplastante.

Darkwing reapareció enfrente del híbrido.

Dark: ¡Sombras Filosas!

Gritó la pantera y cubriéndose de luz oscura, se lanzó hacia el híbrido y una vez que estuvo en contacto con él, ambos quedaron envueltos en una densa nube de oscuridad.

Dentro de dicha nube se escuchaban el sonido de varias cuchillas como fuertes rugidos de dolor del híbrido. Luego de unos minutos, Darkwing salió de la nube de oscuridad y poco a poco dicha nube se iba disipando, revelando al híbrido con infinidad de profundos cortes por todo su cuerpo, para luego el cuerpo del híbrido se cayera en pedazos y desintegrarse poco después.

Mike y Darkwing habían acabado con ambos híbridos asediadores, pero la calma no duro mucho cuando comenzaron a atacar la entrada oeste.

Por la entrada oeste aparecieron un mayor número de híbridos donde las tropas celestes apenas podían retenerlos y eran rápidamente superados. Por lo que Mike y Darkwing tuvieron que ir rápidamente a ayudar a las tropas y entre los dos lanzar unos potentes rayos de luz y oscuridad que fueron arrasando filas de híbridos, logrando despejar temporalmente el camino.

Dark: Esto no se acaba ¿Cuándo nos podremos largar de aquí?

Comentaba la pantera. El lobo azul ahí la respondió.

Mike: Hasta que todas las valkirias libres del control de Arek sean llevadas a salvo.

Dark: Puede que eso sea un tanto difícil.

En ese instante se escuchó un rugido mucho mayor que los anteriores. Un rugido que helaba la sangre al oírlo. Crazy Axe que estaba ayudando con la evacuación de sus hermanas, preguntó un tanto preocupada.

Crazy Axe: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Mike: Nada bueno me temo.

Respondió el lobo, temiéndose éste lo peor y por desgracia sus temores eran infundados.

De repente apareció un monstruo parecido al asediador híbrido. Solo quera todavía mucho más grande. De piel completamente negra, con la parte de las cuchillas rojas. Tenía un único ojo color rojo brillante dándole el aspecto de un cíclope. Sus cuchillas eran todavía más grandes y puntiagudas.

Las tropas nada mas verlo, disparaban todas sus armas contra el híbrido, impactando de lleno en su coraza, pero ni siquiera eso lo frenaba. El enorme híbrido iba avanzando a paso lento hacia la entrada oeste y se acercó a los cañones de energía que lo disparaban. Con un golpe de sus garras, destrozó como si nada los cañones.

Dark: ¡Menudo monstruo!

Mike: Sí. Y nos puede causar problemas. Acabemos con él.

El lobo y la pantera desplegaron sus alas y fueron volando a toda velocidad hacia el híbrido, dispuestos a acabar con él.

Mike y Darkwing: ¡AHHHH!

Gritaron ambos a punto de lanzar sus ataques, pero el híbrido a la velocidad del rayo, extendió sus tentáculos atrapando a los dos. Una vez atrapados, el híbrido los golpeó varias veces contra el suelo y finalmente lanzarlos al interior de la base aliada.

Ambos guerreros cayeron arrastrando unos metros al suelo. El Doctor que estaba presente, miró a ambos guerreros y les decía a estos.

Doctor: Amigos. Esa es una nueva variedad de híbrido y que sin duda el nombre de "behemoth híbrido" le pega bastante. Esta variedad poco común, supera con creces en fuerza y resistencia a la de otros híbridos.

Explicaba el Doctor a los dos guerreros mientras estos se levantaban.

Mike: Gracias por el aviso, Doctor.

Dark: Aunque no habría venido nada mal que nos hubiera avisado un poquito antes.

Comentaban el lobo y la pantera con cierto tono de sarcasmo. Mientras tanto las tropas estaban disparando todo su arsenal disponible contra el Behemoth híbrido donde este aguantaba enormemente los ataques.

Tacticus: ¡Concentrad el fuego de los cañones de prisma contra el híbrido gigante!

Ordenaba el general donde este con su espada, lanzó una onda de energía contra el híbrido gigante, deteniendo momentáneamente su marcha. Proporcionando así a los cañones de prisma la oportunidad de disparar sus rayos.

La principal habilidad de las naves voladoras conocidas como naves prisma, es que cuando concentran el rayo en un enemigo, cuanto más tiempo están disparando el rayo, más potente y dañino se volvía.

Mientras las tropas distraían al behemoth híbrido, los cañones de prisma estaban ya potenciando al máximo sus cañones, logrando su cometido de causar daño a éste.

El híbrido estaba ya rugiendo de dolor mientras sentía como su caparazón estaba poco a poco fragmentándose hasta finalmente romperse.

El bejemoth híbrido rugió de fuego y desde su ojo disparó un rayo rojo que destruyó varios de los cañones de prisma. Luego disparó de nuevo dicho rayo contra las tropas celestes, destruyendo varios vehículos como soldados.

Crazy Axe: ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Ahora sentirás la furia de la reina de Santuary!

Gritaba furiosa la yegua mientras galopaba hacia el behemoth híbrido y este trató de pisotearla con su enorme pie, pero la yegua saltó y desplegando sus alas se lanzó hacia el híbrido y con su hacha se la clavó en su cabeza, hiriéndola mortalmente.

Crazy Axe: ¡Sufre, maldito engendro!

Decía la reina haciendo presión en su hacha para tratar de hundirla más en la cabeza del híbrido, pero lejos de morir, la bestia la dio un manotazo a la pegaso que la tiró duramente contra el suelo.

El híbrido alzó una de sus grandes cuchillas con intención de matar a la reina, pero justo cuando la lanzó, Mike y Darkwing con sus espadas, realizaron un potente doble tajo, cortando el brazo al híbrido, dejándolo desprovisto de ellas, a su vez que salvaban a la reina donde esta retrocedió para ponerse a salvo y así poder reanudar el combate.

El híbrido miró su brazo cortado y en ese momento miró a Mike y a Darkwing donde les lanzó un rugido de furia. El lobo y la pantera no se sintieron intimidados por ello.

Mike: Darkwing. Ahora mismo sería un buen momento de sacar la artillería pesada.

Dark: ¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo!

Los dos se pusieron en posición y acto seguido gritaron.

Mike y Darkwing: ¡Carga de Victoria!

Mike: ¡Gran Lobo Aullador!

Dark: ¡Gran Pantera Umbría!

 **Música Finisher**

El lobo y la pantera comenzaron a concentrar energía. Mike quedaba rodeado de energía luminosa, mientras Darkwing era energía oscura.

Mike ahí tomó impulso en el suelo y luego saltó. Detrás de él se formó la imagen de la luna llena al mismo tiempo que el lobo aullaba por ella.

En Darkwing. Era cubierta por una niebla oscura mientras esta se iba introduciendo por ella, quedando solo unos perturbadores ojos rojos siendo las únicas luces que se veían en la niebla.

Mike quedando ahora envuelto en energía lunar, se lanzó volando hacia el híbrido, mientras Darkwing salió de la niebla, quedando varios hilos de sombra oscura por alrededor de su cuerpo.

El híbrido primero fue golpeado varias veces por las garras del lobo, dejando varios cortes por su cuerpo y por ellas surgían unos chorros de luz. Darkwing atacó también con sus garras, dejando otros cortes donde salían chorros de luz oscura.

El lobo y la pantera atacaban al híbrido en todas las direcciones, provocando más y más cortes en la enorme bestia donde ahí rugía de dolor. Primero le iban cortando las cuchillas de los brazos, luego las garras y finalmente los brazos, dejándolo desprovisto de ellas.

Mike: ¡Y para terminar!

Dark: ¡Golpe de gracia!

Los dos enfrente del híbrido, se lanzaron a modo de estela de luz cada uno, y entre los dos, atravesaron al híbrido.

El híbrido rugía de dolor y finalmente estalló en pedazos.

Dark: Esto ya está.

Mike: Sí. Ya era hora.

Celebraban éstos. Un grupo de soldados celestes traían a un último grupo de valkirias libres que pudieron rescatar, pero varios misiles surgieron del cielo en dirección hacia estos.

Tacticus: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó el general lanzando una onda de energía desde su espada, destruyendo dichos misiles. Acto seguido aparecieron más valkirias, solo que éstas tenían los ojos rojos, revelando que estaban siendo controladas por Arek.

Crazy Axe: ¡Oh, no! Son mis hermanas controladas por Arek.

Decía la pegaso que sentía que se la encogía el corazón al ver a sus hermanas poseídas por Arek. Las valkirias poseídas por Arek empuñando armas avanzadas como vehículos, estaban atacando en todos los puntos de la base desde sus tres únicas entradas.

Valkiria poseída: ¡Crazy Axe!

Valkiria poseída2: ¡Traidora a Santuary!

Valkiria poseída3: ¡Has dado la espalda a tu pueblo!

Valkiria poseída4: ¡Debes pagar por tu traición!

Gritaban las valkirias, dominadas por la ira causada por el control de Arek sobre ellas, mientras disparaban sus armas contra las tropas celestes.

Crazy Axe: ¡No! ¡Mis hermanas!

Decía la pegaso verde al ver como sus hermanas estaban poseídas por Arek, mientras éstas atacaban a las tropas celestes por todas partes. Las tropas celestes trataban de aguantar, pero eran demasiadas valkirias para ocuparse de todas ellas.

Mike: Esto va mal. Tenemos que irnos ahora que podemos.

Decía Mike dando por perdido la situación, debido a la gran superioridad numérica del enemigo donde este ya estaban logrando destruir la mayoría de sus defensas con sus interminables disparos. La reina no estaba dispuesta a marcharse y abandonar a sus hermanas.

Crazy Axe: ¡No! ¡No pienso abandonar a mis hermanas!

Gritó molesta la yegua. Mike comprendiendo a la reina, la respondió.

Mike: Te entiendo, pero tenemos que retirarnos y cruzar el portal. De lo contrario, nos matarán a todos.

Crazy Axe: Pero...

Mike: Crazy. Te prometo que encontraremos la forma de rescatar a tus hermanas poseídas, pero no lo lograremos si nos matan.

La decía el gran lobo tratando de razonar a la pegaso. Crazy Axe miró a sus hermanas poseídas, dominadas por una ira ciega mientras atacaban a los defensores celestes. Al final no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el hecho de que este tenía razón.

Tacticus: ¡Mi emperador! ¡Nos informan que una gran flota que está por la estratosfera del planeta, se sitúan encima de nosotros!

Informaba el general a su emperador. Ahí Crazy Axe le dijo al lobo.

Crazy Axe: Sin duda es la flota Arco Iris. Van a bombardear la zona, destruyendo todo el lugar.

Le explicaba la pegaso al lobo.

Arek: ¡No podréis escapar de mí! ¡El único destino que existe para vosotros, es la extinción absoluta!

Se oía bramar la voz de Arek a través de todas las valkirias poseídas por este.

Viendo que las cosas estaba por ir a peor, Mike dio la orden siguiente a las tropas.

Mike: ¡A todas las tropas! ¡Retirada general al portal! ¡Nos largamos!

Ordenaba Mike y todas las tropas obedecieron en retirarse al portal, mientras Mike y Darkwing los cubrían de los ataques de las valkirias poseídas.

Cuando el lobo y la pantera se cercioraron que el último soldado celeste o valkiria libre han cruzado el portal, éstos fueron volando al portal mientras esquivaban los disparos de las valkirias poseídas. Darkwing antes de cruzar el portal, activó el sistema de autodestrucción de dicho portal para que no les pudieran seguir las valkirias poseídas.

Las valkirias poseídas se dirigían al portal, pero este explotó destruyendo el portal e impidiendo que las valkirias pudieran seguirlos.

Pese a todo eso, aquello no impidió que la flota Arco Iris bombardeara la zona, destruyendo cualquier rastro de vida, incluyendo a las valkirias poseídas por Arek.

Arek: ¡No importa donde os escondáis! ¡Mi influencia llega a cualquier parte del multiuniverso! ¡Jamás estaréis a salvo de mí!

Resonaba la voz de Arek por todas partes del planeta, terminando en una siniestra risa malvada.

Mientras tanto en el Imperio Celeste, Mike y Darkwing que eran los últimos, cruzaron el portal que los llevó a una de las zonas de vacío que usaba el imperio, esa en concreto para tener los cuarteles y ejércitos como fabricación de armas y vehículos.

En la zona estaban las tropas que lograron escapar, junto con las valkirias libres del control de Arek. Incluyendo a la reina que estaba sentada en el suelo con la mirada gacha, sintiendo ésta que había fallado a sus hermanas en protegerlas. El Doctor estaba al lado de la yegua tratando de animarla.

El general Tacticus acercándose a Mike, le saludó de forma militar.

Tacticus: Bienvenido, emperador. Hemos vuelto al imperio. Sufrimos algunas bajas durante el ataque, pero finalmente pudimos volver.

Informaba el general, mientras Mike y Darkwing retornaban a sus estados originales. El alicornio azul mirando al general, le dijo lo siguiente.

Mike: General Tacticus. Que llamen a mis generales, la conservadora Selenis como el doctor Phalax, y por supuesto a mi Patrulla Harmony. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Tacticus: A la orden, mi emperador.

Respondió el general haciendo un saludo militar para luego retirarse. Mike sentándose en el suelo y soltando un gran suspiro, comentó.

Mike: Nos espera una tarde muy larga.

Comentaba el alicornio azul. Darkwing sentándose igual que su amigo, le comentó.

Dark: Más problemas ¿No, Mike?

Mike: Sí. Y mucho me temo que esto solo acaba de empezar.

Horas más tarde, Mike junto con Darkwing y sus fénix, estaban en una amplia sala de reuniones y no solo ellos. Estaban el general Tacticus junto con el resto de los generales.

Estaban el general Starcream. Un semental celeste de pelaje blanco, crin negra, ojos rojos. Cutie mark de un caza de combate. Alas de luz. Portando una armadura roja y un casco negro que le cubría el cuerpo.

La generala Lilith. Una yegua celeste de pelaje violeta oscura. Crin negra atada a un moño estilo japones con agujas para sujetarse el pelo. Alas de dragón. Llevaba un especie de kimono morado oscuro, ojos amarillos. Su cutie mark no se veía por el vestido que ésta llevaba.

El general Star Sun. Un semental celeste de pelaje azul. Crin larga roja como cola roja. Ojos verdes. Alas de luz. Cutie mark de una espada de energía. Portaba una armadura roja de general. Aquel semental era el padre biológico de Mike.

La Doctora Light Hope. Una yegua celeste de pelaje blanco. Crin medio larga rubia como cola del mismo color. Ojos amarillos. Alas de luz. Cutie mark de un microscopio de laboratorio. Llevaba una bata de laboratorio. Aquella yegua era la madre biológica de Mike.

El general Mc Hallan. Un pony celeste de pelaje rojo con crin negra peinado hacia atrás. Ojos azules. Alas de dragón. Cutie mark de un rifle de asalto. Portaba un uniforme militar celeste de general. Una leyenda viva del ejercito celeste.

El general Griff. Un pony celeste de pelaje grisáceo y crin corta negra. Ojos grises. Tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su rostro. Alas de dragón. Portaba una gran armadura de la facción sardukar que le tapaba la mayor parte de su cuerpo, salvo la cabeza. Con varios galones en su armadura. Aquel pony era el gran general de las fuerza élite Sardukar. Un duro y fuerte general que ha vivido mil batallas, donde bajo su armadura tiene cientos de heridas y cicatrices que demuestra las intensas batallas que ha vivido y pese a ello, su voluntad no se quebrantó en ningún momento.

La conservadora Selenis. Una yegua celeste de pelaje marrón claro. Crines largas marrón de dos tonalidades al igual que la cola. Ojos verdes. Alas de luz. Llevaba un vestido parecido a una toga gris que impedía ver su cutie mark. Unos aros grises en las patas como zapatos de metal. Era la conservadora de la historia de los ponis celestes en la Lanza de Orion.

El doctor Phalax. Un pony celeste de avanzada edad, de pelaje naranja y crines marrones. Tenía una recortada barba bajo la barbilla. Ojos marrones. Alas de luz. Llevaba un traje de científico que le tapaba el cuerpo, impidiendo que se le viera su cutie mark. Tenía sobre su espalda una especie de carga donde en ella le salían unos cuatro brazos biomecánicos con tres pinzas tipo garra en cada una. Unos brazaletes tecnológicos en los brazos. Brillante científico que trabaja en la lanza de Orion.

La agente fantasma Nova. Una joven yegua de pelaje azul. Crines rubias peinada al estilo cola de caballo y cola larga. Ojos amarillos. Alas de luz. Portaba un traje de agente fantasma con visor que la tapaba gran parte del cuerpo salvo la cabeza. Una eficiente y letal agente fantasma y la mejor de su clase.

La matriarca Raszagal. Una alicornio celeste. De pelaje color perla. Crin azul marino. Ojos grises. Alas de luz. Llevaba un hermoso vestido morado que la tapaba el cuerpo hasta la cutie mark. La parte inferior del rostro estaba tapado por un fino velo transparente del mismo color. Aquella yegua era la líder de la facción celeste, los cazadores de sombras.

Por supuesto estaban también presentes la Patrulla Harmony con todos sus miembros. La mayoría de sus miembros eran robots que podían perfectamente hacerse pasar por ponis comunes, donde cualquiera que no sepa quienes son ellos, jamás se daría cuenta de que eran realmente robots todos estos.

La hermosa Red Fire. La líder de la Patrulla Harmony después de Mike Bluer. Una yegua alicornio robot de pelaje rojo tirando a algo oscuro. Crin largo rojo con detalles amarillos como si llamas se tratase. Ojos naranjas. Cutie mark de un corazón de fuego. Portaba una armadura tecnológica color ámbar con rojo tipo valkiria con falda roja donde la hace lucir muy hermosa.

El hábil y siempre de buen humor Ocelot. El espadachín y pistolero de la patrulla. Un semental terrestre robot, de pelaje marrón claro y de crin corta rubia. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una espada y una pistola. Portando una armadura tecnológica verde que le cubría el cuerpo. Un sombrero vaquero en la cabeza. En los brazos portaba unas piezas de armadura donde tenía acoplada unas pistolas de energía. En su espalda tenía enfundada unas espadas.

La inteligente Eye Fox. La científica y arquera de la patrulla. Una yegua unicornio robot de pelaje blanco y gran y larga crin rubia. Ojos color similar a la de los zorros. Cutie mark de un ojo de zorro y una flecha. Portaba una armadura ligera azul y en su espalda un arco plegable. A su lado flotaba un pequeño drom volador tipo Gremlin (al estilo XCOM2) llamado Gizmo.

El duro y aguerrido Vulcan. El artillero del grupo. Un gran semental terrestre robot de tamaño similar a Big Mac. De pelaje marrón oscuro y cola marrón claro. No tenía crin en la cabeza siendo este completamente calvo. Ojos marrones. Cutie mark de un microchip rodeado de una energía azul. Portando una gran armadura tecnológica avanzada plateada que le cubría el cuerpo entero salvo la cabeza.

La hábil y siempre armoniosa Medic. La ninja y médica del grupo. Una yegua terrestre robot de pelaje marrón, crin rubia atada con una coleta. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark de dos cruces roja y verde donde la roja estaba delante de la verde. Llevando una indumentaria blanca al estilo ninja con una gran cruz roja en la espalda. Dicha indumentaria dejaba libres los brazos.

La ágil y veloz Black Wing. La voladora y piloto del grupo. Una bat pony robot de pelaje negro, crin y cola rubia (peinada igual que Spitfire), ojos de murciélago rojos. Alas de murciélago. Cutie mark de una llama azul igual a la de Spitfire. Portando una armadura azul diseñada para los altos vuelos, donde tiene equipada unas garras eléctricas que las puede sacar y meterlas cuando quiera.

La misteriosa y siempre silenciosa Ghost. Silenciosa como ella sola, capaz de investigar sin llamar la atención. Una yegua unicornio robot de pelaje azul marino, crin laceo azul como cola larga azul, con detalles verdes en ambos. Ojos color ámbar. Cutie mark de una capa semi transparente. Portando un traje gris con capucha y unas gafas similares al de los agentes fantasmas.

El maestro de los disfraces por excelencia Camaleón. Capaz de ponerse cualquier tipo de disfraz que sea, desde el más pequeño, hasta el más inmenso. Un robot changeling tras su metamorfosis, de la cabeza, patas y caparazón de las alas de color azul cielo. La parte central de su cuerpo color naranja. Ojos amarillos. Tres piedras blancas por delante del cuello. Cuatro pares de alas color naranja brillante. Un cuerno de changeling en la cabeza.

El fiel defensor de la justicia y el honor Blue Sky. El paladín y estratega del grupo. Un bio androide unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro. Crin azul claro, ojos azules claro. Cutie mark de un escudo de plata con una espada de energía en medio de ella. Portando una armadura dorada tecnológica tipo caballero, donde en su espalda portaba una espada y escudo de diseño avanzado.

La IA más avanzada y fiable del mundo Bit. Una IA que normalmente se manifiesta como una esfera de energía amarilla, pero suele emplear el cuerpo de un grifo robot de metal negro con la parte del pico y las garras grises. Ojos amarillos.

El fiel compañero del equipo White Shield. Un robot unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin rubia con detalles blancos. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de un aro de pistones. Portando una armadura tecnológica de combate roja con detalles marrones donde tiene incorporado todo tipo de armas.

Piro Fire. Un semental alicornio robot de pelaje rojo. Con crin y cola corta rojas y amarillas. Ojos naranjas. Grandes alas. Cutie mark de un volcán. Portando una armadura dorada tipo gladiador que le cubría el cuerpo como brazos y piernas. Sujetando con un casco una enorme hacha de gran hoja.

Adelia. Una yegua terrestre robot de pelaje marrón, crin larga rubia y cola corta. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de un rifle de pulsos azul. Portando una cazadora azul de mangas largas. Con una camisa gris dentro. Portando una espada de energía en la espalda como un rifle de pulsos.

Eye Falcon. Un semental unicornio de pelaje blanco. Crin y cola corta rubia. Ojos del mismo color que el de los zorros. Cutie mark de un ojo de halcón y una flecha en medio de ella. Portando un abrigo negro con capucha con que puede taparse la cabeza. En su espalda tenía un potente rifle de francotirador.

Toxic. Un semental terrestre marrón. Crin rubia algo mas abultada y cola media larga rubia. Ojos verdes. Cutie mark de dos dardos cruzados, uno azul y otro rojo. Portando una armadura tecnológica al estilo ninja ligera.

Shadow Storm. Un semental pegaso de pelaje negro. Crin media larga rubia y cola larga rubia. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark de un rayo eléctrico negro. Sus alas son en realidad de un bat pony, pero están éstas recubiertas de plumas afiladas como cuchillas. Portaba una armadura negra tipo caballero dragón y una lanza de triple colmillo.

Phantom: Un semental unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro, con crin corta azul y verde como cola corta. Ojos naranjas. Cutie mark de un espectro. Llevaba un traje negro tipo Assasin con capucha y unas hojas ocultas de hielo bajo los brazos.

Vulcania: Una yegua terrestre marrón oscuro, con crin larga marrón y cola corta. Ojos marrones. Cutie mark de una enorme ametralladora pesada. Portaba una gran armadura azul ceñida al cuerpo, con unas turbinas detrás de los hombros. Un símbolo nuclear en la espalda.

Blue Star. Una yegua unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro. Crin medio corta azul claro y cola larga azul claro. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una espada de energía roja. Portaba una armadura plateada tipo paladín que la cubría la parte delantera del cuerpo como en las patas delanteras. Una cinta plateada para el pelo. Una minifalda marrón claro terminada en tono plateado. botas plateadas en sus patas traseras.

Mistic: Una yegua unicornio con alas de murciélago de pelaje completamente negro. Con crin larga verde y cola larga verde. Ojos sin pupilas de color verde oscuro. Sin cutie mark.

Todos estaban sentados en sus asientos en la gran mesa de reuniones. Mike al ver que estaban todos, habló.

Mike: Estamos todos. Bien. Ahora mismo os tengo que contar algo que resultará enormemente preocupante para todos.

Ahí Mike se puso a contarles a los presentes lo que había pasado, en cuanto el Doctor vino para pedirles ayudar a Darkwing y a él. Sobre la batalla de las valkirias contra los restos fragmentados de la Jerarquía, como la repentina aparición de los híbridos e incluso algunos nuevos como poderosos. El inesperado control de Arek sobre las valkirias a través del chip neuronal que la mayoría de estas tenían. Y por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar en su huida. Durante su historia, Crazy Axe se sentía algo más deprimida al recordar como sus hermanas estaban siendo controladas por Arek y que ahora solo unas pocas se han librado de ello por poco.

Unos gestos de preocupación se formaron en los presentes.

Light Hope: ¿En serio paso todo eso, hijo?

Preguntaba su madre a su hijo. Mike asintiendo con la cabeza, la contestó.

Mike: Por desgracia así es, madre.

Star Sun: Eso significa que Arek ha empezado a moverse.

Decía ahora el padre de Mike. El alicornio azul asintiendo, le dio la razón.

Mike: Así es, padre.

Camaleón: Ay, ay, ay. Que mala pinta tiene eso.

Ghost: Yo ya me veo reducida a cenizas.

Comentaba el changeling y la pony fantasma, revelando su preocupación ante lo que sabían hasta ahora.

Red: Lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo es que Arek puede controlar a las valkirias de esa manera?

White: Se supone que las valkirias no sirven a nadie. Mucho menos a machos.

Comentaban la alicornio de fuego y el unicornio. Vulcan ahora de repente, soltó.

Vulcan: Quizás Arek sea en realidad una mujer.

Decía Vulcan como si aquello fuera lo más normal. Eye Fox mirando feo a Vulcan, le dijo.

Fox: No digas tonterías, tarugo.

Decía molesta la arquera, dando un coscorrón en la cabeza de Vulcan haciendo que este se quejara de dolor.

Vulcan: ¡Au! Que solo era una idea.

En ese momento, el Doctor tomó la palabra.

Doctor: Arek controla a las valkirias con esto.

Decía esto el Doctor, poniendo sobre la mesa uno de los chips neuronales que llevaba antes Crazy Axe tras el cuello. Phalax cogiendo con uno de sus brazos mecánicos dicho chip, comentaba mientras lo analizaba.

Phalax: Interesante. Parece un dispositivo neuronal, especialmente diseñada para emitir señales, que permite una total concentración de mente. A su vez que permite una unión neuronal de las descargas eléctricas del cerebro.

Piro Fire: Esto ¿En español?

Comentó el alicornio de fuego, que apenas había entendido nada de lo que había explicado el doctor Phalax.

Doctor: Para que lo entendáis. Estos chips permitían a las valkirias estar en contacto unas con otras, para así actuar como una única mente que lo controlaba todo. Además que permite compartir ideas y emociones. Lo que vea o sienta una valkiria, todas las demás lo ven o sienten igual. Así es como podían planear estrategias para la batalla.

Toxic: Que interesante suena eso.

Blue Star: Eso les daría una gran ventaja en las batallas. Si todas podían observar al enemigo desde todos los ángulos, podían saber perfectamente donde atacar.

Sky: Aun así, no explica como es que Arek las controlaba.

Fox: Según investigaciones previas, Arek solo puede poseer a aquellos que tengan una gran maldad y oscuridad en sus corazones.

Ocelot: Bueno. No es que las valkirias de Santuary sean unas santurronas precisamente. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba levemente el vaquero mientras se recostaba en su asiento y ponía sus patas traseras encima de la mesa. Aquel comentario hizo que Crazy Axe mirase molesta al vaquero. El doctor Phalax analizando mejor el dispositivo, respondió.

Phalax: Creo que la respuesta está en el interior del chip neuronal. Ya que acabo de descubrir algo importante en su interior.

Mike: ¿Cuál, doctor?

Preguntó ahora Mike. El doctor apuntando con uno de sus brazos robots al chip, surgió un especie de escaner en él y acto seguido apuntó dicho brazo al centro de la mesa. Por ella surgió una proyección que mostraba el interior del chip, en ella se veía una especie de diminuta esquirla negra con detalles rojos o moradas.

Dark: ¿Qué es eso?

Dark Cloud: Vaya. Que cosa más pequeña hay dentro de algo tan pequeño también.

Comentaba la alicornio sombría y su compañero fénix. El Doctor al ver la esquirla, puso una expresión de sorpresa y exclamó.

Doctor: ¡Una esquirla del vacío!

Todos los presentes miraron curiosos al Doctor.

Mike: Doctor ¿Qué es una esquirla el vacío?

Preguntaba el alicornio azul. El Doctor con tono serio se puso a explicarlo.

Doctor: Las esquirlas del vacío son cristales oscuros que provienen de directamente del mundo oscuro y aislado de donde está Arek encerrado. Los usa para diversas cosas. Como arma, para extraer energía, para propagar energía oscura del vacío, para convocar monstruos, o conseguir manifestar su esencia aunque sea parcialmente.

Starcream: ¿Unos cristales tan pequeños pueden hacer tantas cosas?

Preguntaba el general que le costaba creer que unos cristales tan diminutos, pudieran hacer tanto mal. El Doctor ahí se explicó de nuevo.

Doctor: En realidad los cristales pueden variar de tamaño dependiendo para qué se quiera usar. Creedme que vi cristales como estos de tamaños, que llegaban hasta el cielo. Por lo visto Arek uso estos cristales para que sirvieran como medio para controlar a las valkirias mediante los chips neuronales.

Dark: ¿Tú sabias algo sobre esto, Craxy Axe?

Preguntaba la alircornio sombría. La yegua sorprendida ante la revelación del Doctor, respondió rápidamente.

Craxy Axe: Claro que no. Yo no sabía nada de esto. Shodan proporcionó los chips, pero nunca podría haber hecho algo como esto. Esos cristales han tenido que ponerlos después, de lo contrario, Shodan me lo habría dicho.

Lilith: Suponiendo claro está, que la tal Shodan no estuviera de parte de Arek desde el principio.

Decía la generala con una leve sonrisa maliciosa. Mc Hallan apoyó su teoría.

Mc Hallan: Es bastante probable que esa Shodan hubiera entregado a las valkirias en bandeja a Arek.

Aquellas afirmaciones hicieron enfurecer a la pegaso verde y ahí les gritó a éstos.

Craxy Axe: ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Shodan jamás me traicionaría! ¡Es como una hermana para mí! ¡Ella jamás traicionaría a Santuary!

Mc Hallan: ¿Y cómo estás tan segura? Según tengo entendido, la encontraste por casualidad en tu mundo en una ciudad celeste destruida. Y luego tras tomarte una siesta de varios miles de años donde dejaste a Shodan hiciera lo que la diera la gana, podría ser cualquier cosa. Incluso podría haber fingido ser tu amiga para utilizarte.

Craxy Axe: ¡No vuelvas a repetir eso!

Gritó furiosa la yegua, apuntando ésta con su hacha al general mientras este se ponía en guardia. Mike golpeando el suelo con su casco para llamar la atención, alzó la voz.

Mike: ¡Silencio! ¡Estamos aquí para hablar de cosas importantes! ¡No para pelearnos!

Decía el alicornio azul pidiendo paz en la sala. Luego mirando a Crazy Axe, la dijo de forma seria.

Mike: Y tú, cálmate un poco. Tus valkirias y tú estáis aquí como invitadas, siempre y cuando sigáis las normas. Así que tranquila.

La reina miró fijamente a los ojos del alicornio al igual que este a los de ella, y finalmente ésta guardó su arma y se cruzó de brazos indignada. El Doctor ahí tomó la palabra

Doctor: De todos modos, hay que ser consciente de una cosa. Arek tiene a las valkirias como su flota. Y mucho me temo que esto es solo el principio. Según mis investigaciones, Arek está cerca de tener a todo un ejercito de híbridos listos para atacar cualquier mundo.

Red: Por no olvidar a los peligrosos necron que están aliados con él.

Bit: Y es bastante probable que la Jerarquía haya decidido unirse a Arek también.

White: Por lo que Arek está más que listo para atacar cualquier mundo.

Mike: Por no mencionar que Arek tiene laboratorios donde fabrican híbridos en varias dimensiones.

Phantom: ¿Y qué podríamos hacer ahora?

Shadow: Algo se debe hacer ¿No?

Los presentes estaban discutiendo, hasta que Mike que estaba callado y pensativo, comentó.

Mike: Puede que sea hora de ir al ataque.

Todos miraron a Mike con suma atención.

Star Sun: ¿Qué quieres decir, hijo?

Mike: Siempre hemos jugado a la defensiva, esperando cualquier ataque de Arek. Así que creo que va siendo ir al ataque.

Doctor: ¿Pretendes ir a la prisión de Arek y atacar directamente allí? No sería buena idea. La zona oscura de donde está él, produce una energía del vacío que acaba con cualquier forma de vida que haya allá. Ni siquiera los errantes o seres divinos pueden sobrevivir en esa zona sin protección. No sería buena idea.

Explicaba el Doctor. Mike mirando de reojo al Doctor, le contestó.

Mike: En realidad, no atacaremos a Arek en su terreno...Todavía. Lo que vamos a hacer es quitarle sus armas más poderosas. Los híbridos.

Doctor: ¿Los híbridos? Mike. Los híbridos están en varias dimensiones. Sería casi imposible encontrarlos a todos.

Mike: Puede que tenga razón, Doctor. Aunque al menos podemos eliminar a varios de ellos. Y todo eso gracias a la información que Nova nos ha facilitado. Nova.

Nova: Como ordene, emperador.

Nova se acercó y pulsando unos botones, mostró una pantalla donde se veían varios mundos parecidos al que estaban ahora ellos.

Adelia: ¿Esos son...?

Mike: Mundos paralelos.

Respondió Mike ante la pregunta de la fusilera.

Mike: Sabíamos que encontrar a todos los híbridos repartidos por el multiuniverso sería una tarea casi imposible. Por eso en los últimos años, he mandado a la agente Nova junto con varios agentes fantasma que investigaran tantos mundos como fueran posibles. Aquellos donde hubiera habido algún avistamiento de híbridos.

Explicaba Mike. Nova ahí le dio la razón.

Nova: Así es. Mi equipo y yo estuvimos investigando por largo tiempo y sin duda, nuestro esfuerzo valió la pena. Gracias a ello, pudimos encontrar los mundos donde hay híbridos.

Mistic: ¿Quieres decir que todo eso, son mundos paralelos donde hay híbridos?

Preguntaba la unicornio alada. Nova afirmando con una sonrisa, respondió.

Nova: Así es.

Mike: La idea es ir a cada uno de esos mundos con nuestros ejércitos e ir destruyendo las instalaciones donde estén los híbridos.

Decía ahora Mike. Blue Sky ahí comentó.

Sky: Claro. Y aunque no logremos destruir a todos los híbridos, estaremos causando un fuerte daño al ejercito de Arek.

Comentaba animado el paladín, dándose cuenta del buen plan.

Blue Star: Hay otro problema. Aunque logremos hacer eso, aun quedaría el problema de los necron, la Jeraraquía y por último las valkirias.

Fox: Los necron y la Jerarquía son una cosa. Las valkirias, quizás podríamos encontrar la forma de inutilizar los chips a distancia, pero habrá que trabajar en ello.

Phalax: La señorita Eye Fox y yo podríamos trabajar en algo que sirviera para ello.

Comentaba esto último el doctor Phalax. Mike apoyó en eso.

Mike: Sí. Así liberaríamos a las valkirias.

Crazy Axe: Lo que sea con tal de liberar a mi pueblo.

Decía con cierta melancolía la pegaso verde, que no podía evitar preocuparse por el resto de sus hermanas que estaban siendo ahora mismo controladas por Arek.

Selenis: Emperador ¿Preparamos los ejércitos para ir a cada mundo paralelo?

Preguntaba la conservadora. Mike negando con la cabeza, la respondió.

Mike: Todavía no. Lo que nos espera será sin duda el mayor reto de nuestras vidas. Por esa razón necesitaremos ayuda.

Holy: ¿Llamaremos a la federación para que nos ayuden? ¿A la flota FORCE también?

Preguntaba ahora la fénix.

Mike: La federación como la flota FORCE serán necesarios que se queden para en caso de que los necron, la Jerarquía o las valkirias ataquen. En realidad íbamos a buscar ayuda en otro sitio. Algo que llevo pensando desde hace bastante tiempo.

Comentaba Mike con tono muy pensativo, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

Red: ¿En que has pensado, Mike?

Preguntó la alicornio de fuego. Mike guardando unos instantes de silencio, respondió.

Mike: Voy a reactivar al antiguo sistema de los "Purificadores".

Grandes gestos de sorpresa se formaron en los rostros de los ponis celestes presentes. En especial la conservadora Selenis, donde ésta inmediatamente le dijo al emperador.

Selenis: ¡Emperador! No puede estar hablando en serio.

Mike: Por supuesto que sí, Selenis. Va siendo hora de que los purificadores, regresen.

Light Hope: Hijo ¿Eres consciente de los que estás diciendo?

Star Sun: Sí, hijo ¿Acaso conoces la historia de los purificadores?

Comentaban ambos padres a su hijo. Mike asintiendo, respondió.

Mike: Así es. Y por eso va siendo hora de enmendar el antiguo gran error que cometieron nuestros ancestros.

Selenis: Emperador. Debo rogarle que no lo haga. Activar a esas máquinas sería un gran error aun mayor que lo que hicieron nuestros ancestros. Muchos de ellos aun odian a los ponis celestes y corremos el riesgo de sufrir ataques desde un lado más.

Trataba de convencer la conservadora a Mike, pero éste no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de idea.

Mike: Llevo tiempo pensando en ello. Sé lo que pasó con los purificadores en el pasado, pero se que en una buena dirección, pueden ser una gran fuerza del bien. Lucia es la prueba de ello.

Respondía Mike recordando a su amiga Lucia. Una dragona robot que fue creada a partir de los datos de la Lucia original para ser casi idéntica a ella. En el tiempo que Lucia pasó con ellos, demostró que incluso los purificadores pueden ser una gran fuerza del bien.

Mike: Así que la decisión ya está tomada. Cuando estemos listos, iremos a donde están encerrados los purificadores y los reactivaremos de nuevo. Es hora de que ellos tengan su lugar en el mundo como auténticos ponis celeste. Se levanta la sesión.

Dijo Mike dando por terminado la reunión. Los celestes presentes no podían evitar preocuparse sobre que Mike podría estar cometiendo un gran error, en especial la conservadora Selenis.

Más tarde, Mike estaba en su cuarto junto con su esposa e hijos como también Night Ray y los fénix. La asistenta Kaity, una yegua celeste de pelaje verde claro, con crines rojas peinada a rastras. Alas de dragón. Ojos ámbar y con un traje de sirvienta lago azul que la tapaba la cutie mark, les ponía un té como algunas pastas a éstos.

Kaity: Que lo disfruten.

Decía la asistenta.

Apple Bloom: Gracias, Kaity.

Agradecía Apple Bloom a la asistenta mientras Kaity sonriendo a esta, la respondió.

Kaity: No hay porque darlas, emperatriz. Con su permiso, me retiro. Que pasen todos un buen día.

Se despedía la asistenta abandonando la habitación, dejando solos a la familia real.

En el cuarto aparecieron emergiendo por la ventana Golden Heart, que era el compañero espiritual de Mike Bluer, siendo seguido por Gin No Michi que era el espíritu hecho físico de la Knight King.

El primero era un dragón de escamas doradas y ojos dorados con espinas plateadas. Podía adaptar su tamaño por lo que para él estar en el cuarto no era ningún problema. El segundo era un dragón enano de escamas platinado, ojos plateados, espalda llena de pinchos dorados y llevaba en su garra una larga pipa que la usaba para fumar.

Apple Bloom: Así que, te vas de viaje ¿No, querido?

Comentaba la yegua de forma seria. Mike asintiendo la respondió.

Mike: Por supuesto. Arek se vuelve cada vez más peligroso y va siendo hora de pararle los pies. De lo contrario, todo el mundo sufrirá y no solo en este mundo, todo el multiuniverso.

Heart Fire: Vaya. Parece que ese Arek es alguien bastante malo.

Comentaba la joven potra mientras sujetaba en sus cascos la cabeza de la gata donde esta ligeramente tumbada en el suelo, pero su parte delantera encima del sofá donde estaba su dueña, tenía su cabeza enfrente de esta donde su dueña la sujetaba de la cabeza y se la iba acariciando.

Mike: Puedes darlo por seguro que así es, hija. Por eso mi deber y el de mi patrulla el de detenerlo.

Star White: ¿Podemos ir contigo?

Preguntó en parte emocionado el joven pegaso. Ahí su hermana le apoyó igual de emocionada.

Heart Fire: Mi hermano tiene razón, papá. Podríamos ayudarte.

Ambos jóvenes estaban emocionados ante la idea de poder acompañar a su padre en una gran aventura. Mike con tono serio y negando con la cabeza, les respondió a éstos.

Mike: No, niños. Es una misión muy peligrosa.

Star White: Pero, papá...

Apple Bloom: Vuestro padre tiene razón. No es un viaje de placer lo que va a hacer vuestro padre. Es algo muy peligroso.

Heart Fire: Pero, mamá...

Se quejaba ahora la joven alicornio. Night Ray sonriendo levemente, les comentó a éstos.

Night: No insistáis. No estáis preparados para salir de misión.

Se reía levemente el unicornio mientras los dos hermanos miraban feo a este. Así hasta que Mike le dijo a Night Ray.

Mike: Tú también te quedarás aquí, Night Ray.

Nada más decir eso, Night Ray dejó de reírse y exclamó sorprendido.

Night: ¿Qué? ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

Se quejaba ahora el unicornio mientras Star White y Heart Fire eran ahora quienes se reían.

Mike: Necesito que te quedes aquí para, aparte de cuidar de mi esposa, de ocuparte también que mis dos únicos hijos no se metan en líos.

Star White: Pero, papá. Podemos ayudarte.

Mike: ¿Te recuerdo el día que conseguiste tu cutie mark?

Le respondió de forma acusadora el alicornio, haciendo callar al pegaso.

Heart Fire: Papá, por favor. Queremos ayudarte.

Star White: Sí, por favor. Déjanos ir contigo. No haremos nada malo "menos de lo habitual".

Rogaban ambos potros poniendo ojos de cachorro triste. Su madre de forma autoritaria les dijo a éstos.

Apple Bloom: Ya habéis oído a vuestro padre. Os quedáis aquí y punto. No me vais a dejarme aquí sola, en un lujoso palacio, donde me tengo que levantar todos los días para darme un baño perfumado, donde cientos de sirvientas me tienen que arreglar la crin, las pezuñas y prepararme los vestidos. Asistir a aburridos eventos reales donde tengo que estar sonriendo todo el día hasta que se me desencaje la mandíbula y alzar mi casco saludando a todo el mundo hasta tener calambres incluso en la pezuña. Atender a súbditos con sus opiniones o problemas y cientos de rollos más.

Explicaba la yegua casi con tono aburrida al recordar las tareas pesadas y aburridas que en varias ocasiones la tocaba hacer a ella. Mike se rió un poco ante lo que decía y hacía su esposa, ganándose que ésta lo mirase feo.

Mike: Así que, chicos. Quedaos aquí y cuidad de mamá ¿Lo haréis?

Star White y Heart Fire: Sí, papá...

Respondieron ambos jóvenes algo desilusionados por el hecho de no poder ir con su padre. Mike sonrió al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de su dos hijos con el casco. Luego mirando a Night Ray, le dijo al unicornio.

Mike: Cuídalos y asegúrate que no se metan en problemas.

Night: Lo intentaré.

Respondió con una sonrisa el joven unicornio. Ahí Star White le dijo a su amigo.

Star White: Tú solo procura no hacer nada raro con mi hermana, y no tendrás que preocuparte de tener mi casco estampado en tu cara.

Le dijo con una ligera sonrisa, mezclada con una amenaza. Así hasta que su hermana molesta, le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza mientras le decía enfadada.

Heart Fire: No digas tonterías, Star White.

Star White: ¡Au! Que solo trato de que no te hagan nada malo.

Se quejaba el pegaso mientras se sujetaba la cabeza por el dolor del casco, mientras los presentes se reían.

Golden Heart: Bueno, Mike. Supongo que nos espera otra aventura.

Comentaba el dragón dorado. El dragón Gin mientras fumaba y lanzara luego un dragón hecho de humo, comentó también.

Gin: Sí. No me vendría mal un poco de ejercicio.

Mike: Así es, chicos. Y esta vez se trata de la misión más importantes de nuestras vidas.

Afirmó Mike con tono serio.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot. Darkwing y su marido Onyx Moon, estaban los dos asomándose en un balcón observando la ciudad. Su hija Moon Light estaba en los jardines del castillo jugando con su fénix. Junto a ella estaba el pequeño Silver Lion, un dulce y adorable cachorro de león plateado con melena y todo.

vigilando a la joven potra y al león estaban los lobos Sun y Moon tumbados tranquilamente. El primero era un lobo blanco con ojos negros y una mascara negra, mientras el otro era un lobo negro con ojos blancos y mascara blanca. Ambos lobos eran los espíritus liberados de las armas Hunter Fang's de Darkwing.

Mientras la joven jugaba en los jardines. Darkwing y Onyx charlaban.

Onyx: Así que vas de misión ¿No, querida?

Preguntaba el bat pony a su novia. La alicornio asintiendo, le respondió a su novio.

Dark: Así es. Arek se vuelve más peligroso y debemos detenerlo cuanto antes. Hay muchas vidas en juego y no podemos fallar.

Onyx: Ya veo. Ojala pudiera acompañarte.

Decía el bat pony que se maldecía a sí mismo en no poder acompañar a su esposa.

Dark: La guardia nocturna te necesita, Onyx. Mientras yo esté fuera, alguien tiene que ocuparse de nuestra hija también.

Onyx: Sí. Nuestra hija (bien. Ahora o nunca). Darkwing.

Dark: ¿Sí?

Preguntó la yegua mirando a su novio. El semental a punto de sacar la caja con el anillo, iba a por fin a declararse.

Onyx: Querida. Lo que quiero decir es...

Pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, una bola de fuego impacto en una de las torres del castillo, arruinando el momento.

Dark: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Onyx: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es qué siempre tiene que pasar algo que lo estropee?

Maldecía el bat pony por el hecho de que su momento se arruinara de nuevo.

Dark: ¿Y ahora qué ha pasado?

Preguntaba la bat pony. En ese momento apareció Pericles volando y parándose en el balcón, sacó un cartel que ponía "Vulcan armándola de nuevo".

Por lo visto, Vulcan estaba probando una de sus armas legendarias y disparó una esfera explosiva. Por fortuna, fue de baja potencia y no ocurrió nada malo...salvo para Onyx que arruinó su momento de poder por fin declararse a su novia.

Más tarde en el Imperio Celeste, Mike estaba a las afueras del castillo esperando a alguien.

El alicornio tenía la mirada fija en el cielo, esperando cualquier cosa. Así hasta que finalmente vio algo acercarse volando por el cielo.

Por la silueta parecía ser un dragón. Pero a medida que se iba a cercando, se rebeló que era un especie de robot dragona antropomórfico de tamaño mediano. De metal rosa donde serían las escamas y el pecho gris. Ojos rojas. Tenía unos finos cables dorados a modo de cabellera tras su cabeza. Unas alas de metal.

Mike se alegró de ver a dicha dragona robot y cuando esta aterrizó, Mike la dio la bienvenida.

Mike: Bienvenido de nuevo al imperio, Lucia.

Decía esto el alicornio con una sonrisa, confirmando que dicha dragona era nada menos que Lucia. La dragona robot purificadora, que alberga la IA de personalidad de una antigua dragona conocida como Lucia. Dicha dragona al ver al alicornio, sonrió mientras lo saludaba.

Lucia: Hola de nuevo, alicornio.

Mike: ¿Nunca te vas a acordar de los nombres de los ponis, Lucia?

Preguntaba el alicornio con una leve sonrisa. La dragona encogiéndose de hombros, le contestó.

Lucia: Ya sabes que para mí me resulta difícil acordarme de los nombres de los ponis.

Mike se rió un poco por ello. Sabía que Lucia tenía serios problemas para acordarse de los nombres de los demás.

Mike: Me alegro que hayas venido, Lucia.

Lucia: Cuando recibí tu mensaje en la tierra de los dragones, vine tan rápido como pude.

Mike: No te pediría ayuda si no fuera importante.

La comentaba el alicornio a la dragona. Lucia sonriendo, le respondió.

Lucia: Si me lo pide un buen amigo, no hay problema.

Mike: Me alegro, porque en serio, vamos a necesitar tu ayuda para algo bastante importante. Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres.

Lucia: Alicornio. Tú y los demás me ayudasteis mucho a adaptarme a este mundo pese a que yo no soy la Lucia verdadera. No podría negarme aunque quisiera.

Mike sonrió al ver que Lucia estaba dispuesta ayudar en lo que fuera.

Mike: Me alegro, Lucia. El resto de la panda está aquí, por sí quieres saludarlos.

Lucia: Será un placer volver a ver viejos amigos.

Los dos fueron caminando para reencontrarse con viejos amigos.

 **"Varios días después"**

En el Imperio Celeste, Mike y su patrulla estaban a la puerta de entrada de su antigua nave el Infinity.

Fox: ¡Vamos Centinela! ¡A subir!

Decía Eye Fox mientras Centinela, un enorme robot tipo titán clase Vanguardia, iba subiendo a la nave.

Centinela: ¡Subiendo!

Respondió el gran robot. La patrulla al completo tras despedirse de sus familiares y amigos, se preparaban para partir.

Apple Bloom: Ten cuidado, querido.

Le decía la yegua a su marido Mike mientras este sonriendo, la respondió.

Mike: Tranquila, querida. Todo irá bien.

Decía esto abrazando a su esposa. Luego de romper el abrazo, éste mirando a sus hijos, les decía a éstos.

Mike: Cuidad bien de vuestra madre ¿Vale?

Heart Fire y Star White: ¡Sí, papá!

Luego mirando a Night Ray, le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mike: Cuida de mi familia en mi ausencia, Night Ray.

Night: Lo haré, Mike. No te preocupes.

Mike sonrió y luego acariciando la cabeza de sus dos hijos, se despidió de estos.

Mike: Cuidaos.

Apple Bloom: ¿Os marcháis ya?

Mike: Sí, querida. Iremos la patrulla y yo. La Lanza de Orión nos acompañará ya que necesitaremos los conocimientos de la conservadora Selenis y las dotes tecnológicas del doctor Phalax.

Explicaba Mike. En ese momento su vista se centró en Crazy Axe que se estaba acercando a éstos. La antigua reina mirando al alicornio, estuvo en silencio por unos instantes.

Mike: ¿Sí, Crazy Axe?

Preguntó el alicornio a la yegua. La pegaso verde finalmente rompiendo el silencio, le respondió.

Crazy Axe: Me cuesta pedirte precisamente a ti esto, pero...Por favor, salva al resto de mis hermanas.

Mike: Lo haré. Tienes mi palabra.

Prometió Mike con una sonrisa de confianza.

Crazy Axe: Más te vale.

Respondió un tanto seca la reina para luego marcharse de allí.

Star White: Vaya forma de pedirlo.

Heart Fire: Sí. No es que sea muy amable que digamos.

Comentaba ambos jóvenes. Mike ahí trató de explicarle a sus hijos.

Mike: Crazy Axe es una orgullosa yegua. Para ella la resulta difícil pedir ayuda a otros, pero con sus hermanas en peligro, ahora mismo debe tragarse su orgullo y pensar primero en sus hermanas.

Ambos jóvenes escucharon lo que decía su padre y al final asintieron. Luego de despedirse de su familia, Mike se subió a la nave donde estaba la patrulla al completo como la dragona robot Lucia. Antes de que la compuerta se cerrase, alguien llamó.

Onyx: ¡Esperadme!

Dark: ¿Onyx?

Todos vieron venir volando a Onyx Moon hacia donde estaban ellos. Una vez que aterrizó en el suelo, el bat pony saludo a todos.

Onyx: Amigos. He decidido ir con vosotros.

Decía esto el bat pony. Darkwing ahí le comentó.

Dark: Pero Onyx ¿Y la guardia? ¿Y nuestra hija?

Onyx: No te preocupes. Pedí permiso a la princesa Luna y dejó que Blitzstar se ocupara de la guardia nocturna en mi ausencia. Y nuestra hija está bajo el cuidado de tus padres, por lo que no hay nada del que preocuparse.

Explicaba el bat pony. Darkwing se sintió algo más tranquila por el hecho de que su hija estuviera al cuidado de sus padres. A Darkwing aun la resultaba extraño el hecho de que sus padres estuvieran con ella y sobre todo vivos, después de aquel viaje en el tiempo que esta y sus amigos Mike y Rebeca hicieron en el pasado, donde la alicornio cambio algunas cosas de su pasado*.

 *** Ver "Capitulo 21 El Nuevo Errante" del fanfic "Federación de Seguridad Interestelar" de "S.W.A.T. or Team Wild" para comprender mejor las cosas.**

Dark: Bueno. Si es así, estoy algo más tranquila.

Mike: Bienvenido, Onyx.

Onyx: Gracias.

Agradeció el bat pony y todos se metieron en la nave para luego dirigirse al puente.

Black: ¿Partimos ya, Mike?

Preguntaba la bat pony a los mandos de la nave Infinity. Mike asintiendo, respondió.

Mike: Por supuesto. Vamos.

Black: ¡OK!

La bat pony se puso a los mandos y se pudo a despegar la nave para luego volar hasta estar al lado de la Lanza de Orion que estaba por el cielo.

Mike: Lanza de Orion, aquí el emperador. Activad el portal dimensional.

Phalax: Como ordene, emperador.

Respondió el doctor desde la Lanza de Orion. Dicha nave generó un portal en medio del espacio donde podía caber perfectamente la Lanza de Orion y el Infinity.

Black: Bien ¿Cuál es nuestro destino?

Mike: Al mundo de Magic Galaxy y los guardianes.

Respondió Mike y justo las naves se introdujeron en el portal, directos hacia el mundo mencionado.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	5. En Busca de Cybros 1º Parte

**En Busca de Cybros 1º Parte**

En el interior de lo que parecía un avanzado y moderno laboratorio, estaban dos jóvenes alicornios haciendo un especie de experimento.

Alicornio macho: Oye, Mikki ¿Tú crees que estamos haciendo bien esta formula?

Preguntaba el semental de pelaje negro con crin de color blanco y negro, ojos azules y cutie mark de una espada de plata con un escudo de bronce. La yegua llamada Mikki, que era una hermosa yegua de pelaje blanco, hermosa melena dorada con detalles rojos, alas de luz, ojos color dorado y su cutie mark de una constelación dentro de una nebulosa. Llevaba puesta una cazadora azul clara.

Mikki: Claro que lo estamos haciendo bien, Black Raider. Revisé a fondo la formula por lo que no puede salir mal.

Aquella yegua era Mileniun Star, la hermana pequeña adoptiva de Mike Bluer e hija adoptiva de Star Sun y Light Hope. Aunque todos la llaman de cariño Mikki.

El semental estaba sujetando con unas pinzas de metal un recipiente de cristal que contenía un líquido amarillo burbujeante. Mientras la yegua sujetando con su mágica otro recipiente, con un cuenta gotas, recogió una muestra y estaba a punto de echar unas gotas al que sujetaba Black Raider.

Black: Yo sigo insistiendo que no es así.

Raider: Quita, quita. Déjame hacer esto a mí, que sé lo que hago.

Respondía la yegua dejando caer una gota al recipiente. Justo en el momento que hizo esto, surgió del recipiente una densa nube verde que cubrió todo el laboratorio. Ambos alicornios comenzaron a toser fuerte.

Raider: ¡Mikki! Cof...Cof...¡Esto huele que asesina!...Cof...Cof...

Traba de hablar el semental, pero apenas podía hacerlo por los fuertes estornudos que lanzaba. Mikki que estaba estornudando igual que él, trató de hablar también.

Mikki: Creo que tenías...Cof...Cof...Razón...Cof...Cof...Las instrucciones ponía naranja gorda...Cof...Cof...no nitroglicerina...Cof...Cof...¡Madre, que pestazo!

Raider: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me asfixio!

Fuera del laboratorio, subido en una percha, estaba un fénix blanco con plumas rubí al final de las alas y cola. El fénix esperaba paciente al otro lado de la puerta del laboratorio, hasta que ésta se abrió y salieron los dos ponis con máscaras antigas y sujetando el recipiente donde emitía los gases con unas pinzas. El fénix en el momento que olió eso, se desmayó al instante y se habría caído al suelo si Mikki no lo hubiera cogido.

Mikki: Fire White ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba la yegua al fénix. El fénix tosiendo sin parar, la respondió.

Fire White: ¿Te parece a ti que esté bien? Madre mía ¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo ahí? ¿Acaso una nueva arma homicida basado en armas químicas?

Raider: Casi, casi. Sobre todo si es hecho por Mikki.

Respondió con sarcasmo el alicornio negro, ganándose que la yegua lo mirase feo. Luego de dejar al fénix descansando en la grupa de la yegua, ambos alicornios fueron caminando para dejar el líquido estropeado en el contenedor que echaría los residuos al espacio, ya que ambos estaban en una gran nave espacial.

Mikki: Mejor tiremos esto cuanto antes.

Raider: Sí. Uff...Este olor llega a la quinta galaxia por lo menos.

Comentaban ambos alicornios mientras caminaban por el pasillo, donde todo el que se cruzase con ellos acababa desmayado por el mal olor del recipiente. Ambos pasaron por delante de un cuadro donde aparecía pintado un lobo plateado con una garra en el pecho y otra por la espalda, con una corona de laureles en la cabeza y con expresión de grandeza con los ojos cerrados y su rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia arriba. Debajo de dicho cuadro tenía el título de "Silverwolf850 1º El Grande". Cuando los dos alicornios pasaron por delante del cuadro, el olor llegaba hasta el lobo pintado, donde este comenzó a retorcerse y echarse las garras al cuello y con los ojos convirtiéndose en espirales.

Finalmente ambos alicornios echaron el recipiente al contenedor para deshacerse de él.

Raider: Por fin acabamos.

Mikki: Sí. Menos mal.

Ambos se quitaron las mascaras antigas, pero luego echaron los cascos a la nariz y comenzaron a quejarse.

Raider: ¡Mi madre! Aun está el olor.

Mikki: Sí. Aquí hará falta una buena limpieza, unos cuantos desinfectantes y una buena enjabonada.

Fire White: Y una caja de madera, porque creo que alguien murió con ese olor.

Comentaban éstos mientras se alejaban del lugar.

Magic: Chicos.

Star Black: Por fin os encontramos.

Decían apareciendo ahora dos yeguas. La primera era Magic Galaxy. Una hermosa yegua alicornio de pelaje blanco, crin blanca con negro, ojos azules. Cutie mark similar a Twilight. La otra era Star Black. Otras hermosa yegua de pelaje gris claro, crin negro con rayas blancas, ojos azules. Cutie mark era un circulo de estrellas blancas rodeando una estrella negra grande. Esta última era la madre de Black Raider.

Mikki: Ah..Hola, tía Magic. Hola, tía Star Black.

Raider: Hola, mamá.

Magic: Chicos. Venimos para ...

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese instante, ambas yeguas mayores arrugaron la nariz y rápidamente se las taparon con el casco.

Magic: ¡Agg! Por Galaxandria...¿Qué es ese olor?

Star Black: Asesinaría a un muerto. Madre mía. No recuerdo un olor peor que este ¿De dónde sale?

Mikki y Raider: No preguntes...

Respondieron ambos jóvenes rotando los ojos. Los cuatro se fueron a un lugar donde estuvieran libres del olor. Ahí se pusieron a platicar.

Mikki: Bueno, tía Magic ¿Qué querías decirnos?

Magic: Quería decirte que tu hermano ha venido y con él la patrulla al completo.

Nada más decir eso, la yegua blanca de crines doradas embozó una sonrisa y exclamó.

Mikki: ¿En serio? ¿Mi hermano a venido? ¿Y con el resto del grupo?

Star Black: Claro, cariño.

Respondió con una sonrisa la yegua. Mikki al final no pudo evitar exclamar emocionada.

Mikki: ¡Es genial! Voy a verlos ahora mismo.

Sin decir más, salió toda corriendo mientras las dos yeguas y Black Raider estaban todavía en el sitio, viendo como la joven alicornio se marchaba corriendo. Unos instantes después, esta última volvió con una sonrisa tímida y preguntó.

Mikki: Esto...¿Dónde están mi hermano y su grupo?

Preguntó la joven yegua con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro. Magic riéndose un poco, la respondió.

Magic: En la sala de reuniones de los guardianes.

Mikki: Claro..Obvio ¿Qué otro sitio sería? Voy para allá.

Fire White: ¡Espérame, Mikki!

Raider: ¡Y a mí!

La llamaba el fénix blanco y el alicornio negro, donde tuvieron que seguirla deprisa para seguir a la yegua, mientras las dos yeguas mayores se reían de la cómica situación.

Mikki fue corriendo hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones, donde efectivamente estaban Mike Bluer y el resto de la patrulla. La yegua al ver a su hermano, no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad.

Mikki: ¡Mike!

El eludido miró a la joven y sonriendo la respondió.

Mike: Hola, Mikki ¿Qué tal estás, hermanita?

La yegua no supo contenerse más y fue directa a abrazar a su hermano.

Mikki: Me alegro de volver a verte, hermano.

Mike: Y yo a ti, hermanita.

Comentaban ambos felices de volver a reunirse, hasta que Mike comenzó a arrugar la nariz y soltando a su hermana, la pregunto.

Mike: ¡Por Orión! ¿Quién se ha muerto? ¿Se puede saber de dónde viene ese mal olor?

Preguntaba el semental mientras se tapaba la nariz. Mikki mirando a otro lado, respondió.

Mikki: No preguntes...

Mike: Bueno. Olvidando eso, hay otros que también se alegrarán de verse.

Mikki: Sé a lo que te refieres.

Ambos jóvenes ahí alzaron los dos la voz.

Mikie: ¡Golden Heart!

Mikki: ¡Red Heart!

Al instante surgieron dos luces, una dorada y la otra roja. En la primera apareció el dragón Golden Heart. La segunda apareció la llamada Red Heart, una hermosa dragona de escamas color rojo rubí como ojos rojos. Espinas rojo fuerte.

Golden Heart: Hola, hermana.

Red Heart: Hola, hermano.

Se saludaron ambos dragones felices de volverse a ver. Como es Golden Heart el compañero espiritual de Mike Bluer, Red Heart lo era para Mikki. La dragona era la hermana pequeña de Golden Heart, que fue presentado hace tiempo al grupo hace años. Finalmente llegaron Magic Galaxy y Star Black.

Mike: Hola, Magic. Hola, Star Black.

Magic: Hola a ti también y a tu equipo, Mike.

Star Black: El mensaje que nos enviaste, dijiste que era algo importante.

Mike: Así es. Y es algo que el futuro del multiuniverso depende de ello.

Respondió Mike ahora con tono serio.

Más tarde, en la Lanza de Orión para ser más exactos en la sala del consejo de guerra donde suele estar la Conservadora Selenis. Estaban todos los presentes incluyendo a los guardianes de la armonía del universo de Magic Galaxy y Star Black.

 **Nota autor: Las mane de los fanfics de Rey Drasian y Draizen son todas alicornios incluyendo Sunset Shimmer.**

También estaban Ice White. Un joven alicornio de pelaje blanco y crin del mismo color, solo que la crin tenía detalles celestes. Su cutie mark eran notas musicales hechas de hielo. Guardián del elemento hielo. E Iron Hammer. Un alicornio de color gris con crin color marrón. Cutie mark de un martillo golpeando un yunque. Guardián del metal.

En la reunión, Mike les había explicado a los guardianes la situación con Arek y como este había logrado hacerse con el control de las valkirias, o al menos de la mayoría de ellas. Sobraba decir que los guardianes estaban enormemente sorprendidos.

Applejack: Vaya, Mike. Se nota que las cosas están muy tensas.

Rainbow: Arek ha empezado a moverse.

Ice: Lo que me preocupa es que tenga ahora a las valkirias bajo su control.

Rarity: Eso si que es algo muy preocupante.

Comentaban éstos con gesto preocupados ante la información que les acababa de revelar Mike. Magic con actitud pensativa, comentó.

Magic: Eso explica por que las valkirias estaban tan activas y comenzaron a atacar otros planetas.

Star Black: Seguramente Arek las estará usando para acabar con futuras amenazas potenciales.

Fluttershy: Y que ahora haya logrado formar ejércitos de híbridos, es también un punto preocupante.

Sunset: Eso significa que ahora Arek tiene muchos híbridos bajo sus ordenes. Incluso algunos nuevos.

Comentaban los guardianes, todos éstos preocupados de que Arek se hubiera vuelto más peligroso que antes. Ahí Mike se puso a explicar.

Mike: Así es. Por esa razón hemos decidido que pasemos al ataque. Iremos mundo tras mundo, localizando todas las fábricas de híbridos que haya y destruirlas. Así les quitaremos armas a Arek.

Fox: Y también tratar de encontrar la forma de liberar a las valkirias del control de Arek.

Pinkie: Pero ¿Por qué Crazy Axe no trató de volver a Santuary?

Iron: Cierto. Se supone que esa tal Shodan la proporcionó los chips esos a ella y sus valkirias ¿No podría ella desactivarlos a distancia?

Preguntaba la pony rosa y semental gris. Ahí el grupo de Mike les contestó.

Dark: No sería muy buena idea eso.

Red: Si Shodan realmente traicionó a Crazy Axe y sometió a las valkirias al control de Arek, es muy probable que en Santuary, todas las valkirias estén también siendo controladas.

Medic: Y que sin duda habrá eliminado a todas las que aun quedaban libres del control de Arek.

Todos asintieron, comprendiendo que aquella teoría era la más probable que hubiera pasado en Santuary.

Mike: Como dije antes, tenemos que ir mundo tras mundo, destruyendo a todos los híbridos y fábricas que podamos. Pero necesitamos ayuda para ello. Por eso he decidido recuperar un antiguo proyecto de investigación celeste.

Explicaba Mike. Ahí la conservadora Selenis comenzó a hablar.

Selenis: Emperador. Sigo pensando que no es una buena decisión la que tomáis.

Magic: ¿De qué habla la conservadora Selenis, chicos?

Preguntaba Magic Galaxy. Mike ahí respondió.

Mike: Vamos a reactivar la antigua tecnología de los Purificadores.

Respondió finalmente Mike. Algunos de los guardianes no parecían saber que era aquello de los llamados Purificadores.

Sunset: ¿Purificadores?

Rainbow: ¿Qué es eso de los Purificadores?

Preguntaban estas. Magic pensativa, comentó.

Magic: Algo he oído. Sobre un antiguo programa creado por los ponis celestes, para crear tropas robóticas.

Mike: Correcto, Magic.

Sunet: Pero ¿No lleva el imperio creando robots? ¿Qué tienen entonces de especiales los llamados Purificadores?

Preguntaba ahora Sunset Shimmer. Mike queriendo responder a eso, miró al doctor y le dijo.

Mike: Doctor Phalax, por favor.

Phalax: Inmediatamente, emperador.

El doctor Phalax pulsando unos botones de su brazalete. Ahí apareció la proyección holográfica de un especie de pony robot de metal plateado, con luces amarillas y sin rostro, solo los ojos. Ahí el doctor se puso a explicar.

Phalax: La tecnología los Purificadores se creó inicialmente para convertir datos de personalidad en IA. Gracias a ello se podían crear robots con la personalidad, experiencia e incluso recuerdos y emociones de antiguos guerreros.

Raider: ¿Algo así como crear una versión robótica de un pony en cuestión?

Phalax: En cierto modo. Como por ejemplo, la señorita Lucia fue creada a partir de una investigación derivada de los Purificadores.

Lucia: Esa soy yo.

Dijo la dragona robot, donde la mayoría de los presentes miraron a ella.

Phalax: Ella fue creada empleando los recuerdos de una dragona conocida como Lucia. Por lo que tengo entendido, fue una dragona que vivió en otro mundo paralelo y era una especie de guardiana del Inframundo.

Explicaba el doctor. La dragona robot cruzada de brazos, comentó algo aburrida.

Lucia: Por favor, doctor. No me lo recuerde. Nunca olvidaré el día en que descubrí que no era la Lucia original.

Decía esta en parte aburrida. Black Wing que estaba a su lado, posó su casco en la garra de Lucia para darla apoyo, y Fluttershy que estaba esta también, hizo lo mismo en la otra garra de Lucia. La dragona agradeció el gesto.

Phalax: Los antiguos ponis celestes intentaron crear un ejercito de máquinas que tuvieran los datos de la personalidad y conocimientos de antiguos ponis celestes. Convirtiendo esos datos de personalidad en IA.

Explicaba el doctor. Ahí Star Black con tono serio, comentó.

Star Black: Más bien jugando a ser dioses creadores.

Phalax: Al principio todo iba bien. Se logró crear ejércitos de máquinas de gran eficacia, donde cada robot purificador tenía por lo menos 99,3% de los datos de antiguos ponis.

Iron: Pero algo salio mal ¿Verdad?

Preguntó el guardián del hierro. Mike asintiendo, respondió.

Mike: Así es. Con el tiempo, los robots purificadores comenzaron a sentirse como esclavos y al final se rebelaron contra sus propios creadores.

Selenis: Aquellos monstruos provocaron cientos de muertes. Muchas vidas se perdieron por culpa de aquellas aberraciones. Emperador, debo rogarle que desista en la idea de reactivar a los Purificadores. Liberarlos de donde están sería un gravísimo error. Muchos de ellos aun odian a los ponis celestes, son máquinas asesinas que no entienden de lealtad y no son de fiar. Nuestra historia demuestra que son una enorme amenaza potencial.

Comentaba la conservadora tratando de convencer a Mike de que desistiera en su actual plan de liberar a los Purificadores. Como conservadora de la historia de los ponis celestes, conocía a la perfección la historia de los Purificadores, desde el día que fueron creados, hasta que se rebelaron contra el imperio. Ahí Lucia la dijo a la conservadora.

Lucia: ¿Acaso tú no te rebelarías contra un esclavista?

Mike: Lucia tiene razón. La razón del por qué los Purificadores se rebelaron, fue porque éstos se sintieron tratados como simples máquinas y no como auténticos ponis celestes.

Selenis: ¿Como auténticos ponis celestes? Pero emperador. Son máquinas, no auténticos ponis celestes. Yo no creo que...

Mike: ¡Basta, Selenis!

La hizo callar Mike a la conservadora mirándola muy seriamente a esta. Ahí se puso a explicarla.

Mike: Los robots purificadores tiene los datos de los recuerdos de los que una vez vivieron hace años. Actúan y piensan como ellos. Y en mi opinión, con eso basta para ser tratados como auténticos ponis y no como máquinas. Debes saber ver más allá de lo que tus ojos ven ¿O acaso de ese modo ves así a Lucia? ¿Una simple máquina sin alma ni conciencia? ¿Nada más que eso?

La decía con tono bastante serio y severo Mike a la conservadora. Ahí la conservadora sintiendo que había en cierto modo ofendido al emperador, se disculpó.

Selenis: Mis disculpas, emperador si le he ofendido. Y sobre Lucia, debo reconocer que ella ha superado con creces mis expectativas.

Lucia: No sé si sentirme alagada o insultada por la pony bibliotecaria.

Respondía Lucia que como era común en ella, la costaba bastante recordar los nombres, en especial el de los ponis.

Star Black: De todos modos ¿Dónde están los Purificadores ahora?

Preguntaba la yegua oscura. Mike mirando al doctor, el dijo.

Mike: Doctor Phalax.

Phalax: Por supuesto. Los purificadores están en una gran nave arca llamada Cybros.

El doctor pulsó unos botones de su brazalete, hizo aparecer la imagen holográfica del lugar llamado Cybros. Una enorme nave arca como sirvió la Lanza de Orión en su día, solo que esta era una enorme nave en forma de platillo plateado brillante con detalles amarillos brillantes y negros. Todos miraron con suma atención a dicha nave.

Toxic: ¿Eso es Cybros?

Adelia: Parece un platillo volante como de esas películas antiguas tan malas que veía la vieja Smith.

White: ¿Se supone que ahí están los Purificadores?

Applejack: Desde luego, modesta no es la nave.

Sunset: Tiene que ser grande si tienen que caber todo un ejercito de purificadores.

Comentaban éstos con curiosidad ante dicha nave. Ahí el doctor se puso a explicar de nuevo.

Phalax: Cuando los Purificadores fueron por fin desactivados y el proyecto cancelado, todos los purificadores como sus datos e investigaciones, fueron llevados a Cybros y enviados a otra parte, bien lejos de todo.

Selenis: Donde absolutamente nadie debería nunca jamás activarlos de nuevo.

Decía la conservadora que aun se resistía a la idea de activar de nuevo a los Purificadores.

Magic: ¿A dónde se les envió, Doctor?

Mike: A esta dimensión.

Respondió Mike, sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

Fluttershy: ¿A nuestra dimensión?

Rarity: ¿Por qué precisamente fue enviado a nuestro mundo esa nave?

Selenis: Los ponis celestes de entonces, querían asegurarse de que nadie descubría esa tecnología. Por esa razón fue enviada a un mundo donde no había conocimiento del mismo. A su vez que lo enviaron a una estrella muy lejana e inexplorada por nadie, incluido para la federación. El planeta Omar 5.

Star Black: ¿Planeta Omar 5?

Magic: ¿La conoces acaso?

Star Black: Oí el nombre de ese planeta, pero jamás pude confirmar si existía o no.

Dark Cloud: Natural. Está por lo menos en el quinto co...

Dark: ¡Dark Cloud!

Le grito la yegua para que se callara el fénix. El fénix ahí se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Dark Cloud: Je, je, je. Perdón.

Magic: Tiene sentido. Esconderlo en un planeta desconocido salvo por unos pocos, no es una idea tonta preciosamente.

Decía Magic, apoyando ésta la idea de esconder los Purificadores en dicho planeta.

Mike: Así es. E iremos allí para encontrarlos y reactivarlos. Es hora de que los Purificadores vuelvan al imperio, como auténticos ponis celestes.

Selenis: Emperador. Debo rogaros que desistáis de esa idea. Si liberamos a los Purificadores, corremos el riesgo de que estos quieran vengarse de nosotros.

Mike: La decisión está tomada. Así que partiremos en cuanto estemos listos. Pero antes...

Mike activó su brazalete para contactar con alguien.

Mike: ¡Swan! ¿Estás ahí?

En ese momento apareció la proyección holográfica de un minotauro.

 **Insertar música de guitarra.**

El minotauro era de pelaje color cobre, llevando una chaqueta y pantalones naranja de ingeniero. Unos gogles de ingeniero en la cabeza como un cinturón con varias herramientas.

Swan: Aquí estoy, vaquero.

Mike: Me alegro de verte, Swan ¿Está la Mega Base preparada?

Swan: Por supuesto, vaquero. El grandullón está mas que listo para armarla en caso de problemas.

Respondió el ingeniero con orgullo. Mike sonriendo, comentó.

Mike: Me alegra oír eso, Swan. No sabemos lo que nos esperará en Omar 5. Por eso es mejor tomar precauciones.

Golden Heart: Mejor prever que curar.

Red Heart: Tú lo has dicho, hermano.

Comentaban ambos dragones. Todos estaban de acuerdo o al menos la mayoría, ya que la conservadora Selenis seguía sin convencerse ante la idea de reactivar a los Purificadores.

Más tarde, el grupo andaba por los pasillos mientras algunos de ellos comentaban.

Mikki: Bueno. Supongo que haremos estos juntos ¿No, hermano?

Comentaba la yegua que caminaba al lado de su hermano mayor. Mike sonriendo la respondió.

Mike: Claro que sí, hermanita. Y será un placer tenerte a mi lado.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron. Ahí Mikki volvió a preguntar.

Mikki: ¿Cómo están papá y mamá? ¿Y los tíos Arthur y Nathaly?

Mike: Estupendamente. Te mandan muchos recuerdos.

Mikki: Me alegro ¿Y mis sobrinos Heart Fire y Star White? Esperaba poder verlos.

Mike: Se quedaron en casa con tu cuñada. Esta misión era demasiado peligrosa y no quería meterlos en ello.

Comentaba de forma seria el semental.

Mikki: Vaya. Y yo que tenía muchas ganas de ver a mis sobrinos. Me gusta pasar el tiempo con ellos, en sus travesuras y todo eso.

Comentaba un tanto triste y con las orejas gachas la yegua, sintiendo mucha pena por no poder ver a sus queridos sobrinos. Mike pasando un ala por encima de la espalda de su hermana, la comentó con una sonrisa.

Mike: Ellos también te echan de menos. Cuando todo esto terminé, podremos pasar tiempo todos juntos.

Aquello último animó a la yegua ante la idea de pasar tiempo en familia. Sunset Shimmer acercándose a un lado de Mike, le comentó a éste.

Sunset: Oye, Mike.

Mike: ¿Sí, Sunset? ¿Qué pasa?

Sunset: ¿Realmente crees que es buena idea reactivar a esos Purificadores? Por lo que contó la conservadora, no tienen un especial aprecio por los ponis celestes.

Comentaba la yegua un tanto preocupada por la reactivación de los Purificadores. Mike ahí con tono calmado, la contestó.

Mike: Nuestros ancestros cometieron el gran error de tratar a los Purificadores como simples máquinas sin corazón o conciencia. Por lo que ha llegado el momento de subsanar dicho error.

Sunset: Espero que no te equivoques con eso.

Comentaba Sunset sin poder evitar preocuparse por el asunto de los Purificadores.

Rainbow y Rarity que caminaban al lado de Black Wing y Eye Fox, comentaban con éstas.

Rarity: Oye, Eye Fox.

Fox: ¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo, Rarity?

Rarity: Sí. Verás. Es sobre algunos miembros de vuestro equipo.

Comentaba esta con cierto tono de preocupación.

Fox: ¿Qué pasa con ello?

Rainbow: Bueno. Es sobre algunos "nuevos miembros" que adquiristeis hace bastante tiempo.

Black: ¿Os referís a Eye Falcon y a los otros?

Rarity: Así es. De vosotros nos fiamos de sobra. El problema son los otros ¿Seguro que no harán nada que los haga volver a las andadas?

Preguntaba Rarity, ya que ella como Rainbow y los otros guardianes, recordaban que en el pasado, Piro Fire y los otros fueron creaciones del antiguo exrobot renegado Proto para que sirvieran de contraparte a la Patrulla Harmony de Mike. En el pasado causaron muchos problemas, hasta que los guardianes con ayuda de Mike y su equipo, lograron derrotarlos y encerrarlos*.

 ***Leer "El verdadero Destino de Twilight" de "Rey Drasian" para entenderlo mejor.**

Rainbow: Sí. La verdad es que no me siento cómoda, estando al lado de quienes en un tiempo, trataron de matarnos.

Comentaba la alicornio azul que no se sentía nada tranquila, teniendo a los que una vez fueron el terrible Escuadrón Mortal. Black Wing con una sonrisa y rodeando con su brazo los hombros de la alicornio, la comentó a su amiga.

Black: Tranquila, amiga. No tienes nada del que preocuparte. Hace años que fueron sometidos a un programa de rehabilitación para robots criminales. Y salvo por algunos problemas iniciales, ahora son buenos robots de plena confianza.

Fox: Como dice Black Wing, no hay nada del que preocuparse.

Comentaban la bat pony y la unicornio con sonrisas de confianza, tranquilizando un poco a ambas alicornios.

Rarity: Ojala tengáis razón.

Rainbow: Por la cuenta que nos trae.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Kamal Re'x y los suyos estaban en una extraña sala.

En dicha sala había cientos de cápsulas donde en ellas habían todo tipo de unidades de la Jerarquía. Condenados, aliegionarios, brutes..etc. Todos estos metidos en un extraño líquido verde.

Algunas capsulas se abrían donde sus ocupantes salían de ellas. Kamal Re'x observando a quienes salían de las cápsulas, sonrió maliciosamente mientras comentaba.

Kamal: La sala de clonación es sin duda lo que nos hacía falta para compensar las bajas que sufrimos en nuestro ejercito.

Comentaba el alíen, enormemente satisfecho al hecho de que ahora pueda clonar a sus tropas y así compensar las grandes bajas que la Jerarquía sufrió durante años. En ese momento se escuchó otra voz.

¿?: Solo espero que los sepas usar adecuadamente y no desperdicies el gran favor que hizo nuestro amo.

Los tres aliens se giraron y vieron a un extraño pony que apenas se podía distinguir por la enorme armadura tecnológica de placas negras que este llevaba. Solo se le veía parte de la cara lo cual solo se le veía la parte de los ojos impidiendo ver la boca como la orejas y la crin que este tuviera. Era un pony celeste de pelaje gris oscuro como ojos de dragón rojos. Alas de luz rojas. Como se mencionó anteriormente, llevaban una gran armadura tecnológica negra de placas con grandes hombreras de pinchos. Una capa roja que le cubría la mayor parte de la espalda. Llevaba unos brazaletes en la armadura con gemas moradas, otra gema morada en el pecho de la armadura. Tenía dos especies de varas de metal negras en la espalda curvadas hacia delante donde unas luces rojas aparecían de forma intermitente en la parte de dentro. Detrás de la cabeza tenía como una especie de tubo encadenado a modo de coleta muy larga. Alrededor de su cuerpo circulaba una extraña energía roja. Su pelaje parecía negro claro, sus ojos de dragón rojos brillaban con una extraña energía roja al cual le resultaban intimidante.

A su lado iba también una joven yegua celeste de pelaje gris con una larga trenza roja al igual que su cola también trenzada. Ojos rojos. Alas de luz roja. Portando una armadura tecnológica avanzada.

Kamal Re'x: ¡Zoltark!

Nufai: Y su asistenta Yinara. Je, je, je.

Dijeron estos ante la presencia de Zoltark, el primer ascendiente de los terribles necron, una facción de ponis celestes y origen incierto, con una gran ansia de batalla y conquista. Una facción salvaje y violenta que no tienen piedad con nada ni con nadie.

La seguidora de Zoltark conocida como Yinara, no la gustó la comparación que Nufai hizo sobre ella y le dijo enfadado.

Yinara: ¡Yo no soy una asistente! ¡Soy la fiel seguidora del amo Zoltark y no tolero que me traten así!

Decía de forma amenazante la yegua sacando unas cuchillas de energía, dispuesta a despedazar a Nufai. Así hasta que Zoltark alzando su casco en señal para que se calmara, comentó.

Zoltark: Tranquila, Yinara. Estamos aquí para hablar con nuestros "socios".

Yinara guardó las hojas, pero su mirada intimidante no abandonó en absoluto.

Kamal Re'X: ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Zoltark: Aparte de asegurar que aprovecháis la tecnología que nuestro amo Arek os "entrego". También para informaros de una cosa que seguramente os interesará.

Orlok: ¿De qué se trata exactamente, señor Zoltark?

Preguntó ahora la gran máquina. El celeste ahí respondió.

Zoltark: Nuestros espías nos informan de que Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony, se dirigen a un planeta lejano.

En el momento que mencionó el nombre de Mike Bluer y su patrulla, Kamal Re'x se le figuró una expresión molesta y exclamó.

Kamal: ¿Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony? ¿Los mismos malditos que por su culpa cayó nuestro lider Mavro, provocando que la Jerarquía se hundiera?

Preguntaba furioso el alíen al recordar como al menos su líder, Mike Bluer, acabó con Mavro y con ello con buena parte de la Jerarquía. Yinara ahí respondió.

Yinara: Así es. Los mismos que derrotaron a vuestra patética flota infesta de cucarachas y os dejaron en el lugar que os corresponde.

Comentaba a modo de desprecio la yegua estando esta cruzada de brazos y mirando también con desprecio a los alíens. Kamal Re'x furioso, comentaba.

Kamal: ¡Malditos! Nunca les perdonaré por lo que le hicieron a nuestro líder.

Nufai: Bueno, amo Kamal Re'x. Mire por el lado bueno. Gracias a eso, usted ascendió al poder. Ahora es usted el máximo diligente de la Jerarquía.

Comentaba el alíen traidor, tratando de ver el lado bueno de todo eso. Kamal Re'x aun molesto, le comentó a Nufai.

Kamal: Eso no cambia el hecho de que por su culpa, la Jerarquía estuviera al borde de ser completamente aniquilada y exterminada.

Comentaba enfadado recordando cuando trataron de invadir el planeta donde estaban Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony. Kamal Re'x esperaba aquel entonces que conquistar aquel planeta iba a ser sencillo. Pero sus defensores, en especial el Imperio Celeste, resultaron ser más fuertes de lo esperado. Y cuando llego Mike Bluer y sus aliados, las cosas se torcieron enormemente. Especialmente cuando el mismo alicornio y sus amigos acabaron con su antiguo líder, el temible y antes temido lord Mavro. Cuando se corrió la voz de que Mavro fue derrotado, cientos de sistemas comenzaron a darles caza y poco a poco la Jerarquía iba sufriendo grandes perdidas, sintiendo que su aniquilación estaba por llegar en un momento a otro.

Zoltark en cierto modo, se divertía de ver lo furioso que estaba Kamal. Pero centrándose a lo que había venido, le decía al alíen.

Zoltark: Tal vez te interesa saber que ellos van ahora mismo a Omar 5.

Al escuchar el nombre del planeta, Kamal Re'x dejó de lado parte de su furia y mirando al necron, le preguntó.

Kamal: ¿Omar 5? Eso está a casi al otro lado de la galaxia ¿Por qué irían a un planeta tan lejano sin nada de valor allí?

Preguntaba confundido el alíen que no entendía el por que sus enemigos iban a dicho planeta. Zoltark ahí se dispuso a explicarles a éstos.

Zoltark: Van a por la tecnología purificador.

Orlok: ¿Tecnología purificador? No consta en mi base de datos.

Nufai: Suena como información de primera.

Comentaba este último mientras se frotaba las garras. Zoltark se puso a explicarles a estos, sobre la tecnología purificador. Kamal Re'x y Nufai se mostraban enormemente interesados en la información dada por su aliado.

Kamal: Así que es por eso por lo que van a ese planeta.

Nufai: No es nada tonto esconder dicha tecnología en un planeta así. Je, je, je.

Zoltark: Así es. Por esa razón debéis dirigiros allí y tratar de robar dicha tecnología para nuestro amo Arek. Y si lo hacéis bien, seguro que el amo estará complacido de compartir dicha tecnología y mucho más con vosotros. Recordad lo de los tanques de clonación.

Kamal: Je, je, je. Puedes contar con ello.

Yinara: Más os vale que no falléis, aunque teniendo en cuenta experiencias pasadas. Es bastante probable que lo hagáis.

Decía con total desprecio la yegua a los alíens para molestia de Kamal Re'x y Nufai. Orlok seguía completamente inexpresivo. Nufai molesto, le decía a la yegua.

Nufai: ¡Condenada pony! ¿Quieres acaso que te atreviese con mis garr...?

No pudo terminar la frase porque la yegua a la velocidad del rayo, se plantó delante de Nufai, colocando sus cuchillas de energía a modo de tijera en torno al cuello para sorpresa de Nufai.

Yinara: ¿Osas desafiarme acaso? Porque si es así, estaré gustosa de separarte tu repúgnate cabeza de ese aun más repugnante cuerpo que tienes.

Decía de forma amenazante la yegua, sin apartar su intimidante mirada de los ojos de Nufai, donde éste con las cuchillas al cuello tenía cierto temor.

Zoltark: Déjale, Yinara. No vale la pena que pierdas el tiempo con una criatura tan repugnante como esa, especialmente por el hecho de que abandonó a los suyos a su suerte.

Obedeciendo a su amo, Yinara apartó las cuchillas y esta volando de espaldas para no apartar la mirada de donde estaba Nufai, volvió al lado de su amo. Zoltark mirando a éstos, les dijo.

Zoltark: Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. No la fastidiéis, u os juro que la ira del amo Arek, caerá sobre vosotros.

Decía a modo de amenaza el necron, antes de desaparecer en una luz roja al igual que Yinara. Una vez solos, éstos comentaron.

Kamal: ¡Malditos! Tener que rebajarnos a seguir sus ordenes, me revuelve el estomago.

Comentaba enfadado Kamal Re'x. Orlok ahí le decía.

Orlok: Pero nos salvaron de ser exterminados por las valkirias. Y nos ofrecieron su tecnología de clonación, donde gracias a ello, pudimos compensar las perdidas que sufrimos en estos últimos años.

Nufai: Eso es cierto. Y es mejor ser la mano derecha del demonio, que cruzarse en su camino.

Kamal: Supongo que no queda más remedio que seguir sus ordenes, de momento.

Comentaba este último mientras se iba tocando las yemas de sus manos, meditando en lo que podría hacer si lograse hacerse con la tecnología Purificador.

Horas más tarde en un lugar del espacio, surgieron unos portales donde por ellas apareció la Lanza de Orion y no solo esta. Al lado de la nave apareció una colosal nave azul armada con diversas armas para todo tipo de situaciones. Aquella última nave era la Mega Base, la principal productora de robots del ejercito mecánico, armada hasta arriba con todo tipo de armas.

En el puente de la Lanza de Orion, estaban Mike y su patrulla como los guardianes. Desde ahí veían un gran planeta verde que era por lo menos tres veces de lo que sería en el planeta donde estaba Equestria. Se podía apreciar grandes continentes como océanos donde tenía un particular color verde. En dichos continentes había extensas zonas verdes como bosques y campos. Alguna que otra montaña o zonas elevadas. No se veía ni una sola zona de desierto.

Aquel planeta parecía ser completamente verde, sin ningún tipo de actividad de civilización de cualquier tipo.

Fluttershy: Vaya. Que planeta más hermoso.

Comentaba la pegaso amarilla, sin poder evitar admirar la belleza de dicho planeta, ya que a ella la encantaba la naturaleza.

White: ¿Aquí es donde está Cybros?

Bit: Según las coordenadas, deberíamos estar cerca de la nave arca Cybros.

Respondió el grifo robot analizando las coordenadas. Pese a ello, no veían la nave.

Rainbow: Pues yo no veo nada.

Pinkie: Yo tampoco.

Phalax: Eso se debe a que la nave está camuflada.

Explicó el doctor y tocando unos botones de su brazalete, continuo explicando.

Phalax: Para asegurarse de que nadie invadía la nave Cybros, se le colocó un campo protector imposible de atravesar, al igual que hacía invisible a la nave. Haciendo imposible encontrarla y en caso de hacerlo, no podrían atravesar su escudo.

Mike: Así se asegurarían de que nadie pudiera encontrar Cybros y hacerse con su tecnología.

Explicaba ahora Mike. En ese momento, Lucia comenzó a iluminarse los ojos. Gizmo que estaba a su lado, comenzó a pitar para llamar la atención del grupo y que mirasen a Lucia.

Fox: Lucia ¿Qué te pasa?

Vulcan: ¿Tienes algún problemas en los ojos, preciosa?

Lucia no respondió de inmediato, pero luego de unos instantes, comenzó a hablar.

Lucia: Está cerca. Puedo sentirlo.

El grupo miró confundido a Lucia, sin comprender a lo que se refería la dragona robot.

Mikki: ¿A qué te refieres, Lucia?

Preguntaba ahora Mikki. Lucia ahí respondió.

Lucia: El arca esta cerca. De algún modo, siento su presencia. Siento que está ahora mismo delante de nosotros. Es extraño. Es casi como si me llamaran.

Decía la dragona. Eye Fox con un casco en el mentón, empezó a comentar una teoría.

Fox: Creo que como Lucia forma parte de la tecnología Purificador. En cierto modo es como si hubiera una conexión entre ella y la nave.

Eye Falcon: Tiene sentido. En cierto modo, Lucia sería uno de ellos.

Comentaban ambos arqueros. Mike mirando al doctor Phalax, le preguntó.

Mike: ¿Cómo entramos en Cybros, doctor?

Phalax: No la podemos abrir desde aquí, emperador. Tenemos que abrir unos cierres. Solo así lograremos deshacer el escudo como el velo de invisibilidad que lo cubre.

Magic: Bueno ¿Y cómo abrimos esos cierres? ¿Y dónde están?

Preguntaba la alicornio blanca. El doctor ahí la contestó.

Phalax: Los cierres están en el planeta, señorita Magic.

Star Black: ¿Y no las podemos abrir desde aquí?

Phalax: En parte sí, pero se requiere conexión directa para que yo desde la Lanza de Orión, pueda abrir los cierres.

Mike: Bien. En tal caso bajaremos al planeta ¿Estáis todos listos, equipo?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Rarity miraba de reojo a Eye Falcon, no se sentía muy cómoda con el exrobot asesino cerca de ella.

Más tarde, en la superficie del planeta, el grupo bajó junto con varios robots sondas. Los sondas comenzaron a convocar pilones de energía y luego portales para convocar refuerzos enviados desde la Lanza de Orión o del mismo imperio. Varios cañones de energía en torno a la base para protegerla en caso de cualquier ataque enemigo.

Cerca de dicha base, había una especie de torre blanca con placas negras y luces amarillas. Su apariencia era como un especie de antena de señales. Eye Fox con ayuda de Gizmo se acercó a dicha torre y activando un panel holográfico de la estructura, se puso a pulsar varios botones.

Fox: He abierto los accesos ¿Doctor?

Se comunicaba la arquera con Phalax donde este último estando en la Lanza de Orion, se comunicaba con el grupo.

Phalax: Aquí el doctor. Ahora tengo acceso a los sistemas, gracias. Ahora voy a comenzar a desactivar los cierres.

Ghost: Por una vez va a ser una misión facilita.

Comentaba la pony fantasma, sintiendo ésta que iba a ser una misión sencilla. Ahí hasta que el doctor dijo.

Phalax: Pero hay que abrir los cierres de uno en uno y hay cuatro en total. No puedo hacerlos todos de una vez y hay que ir cierre por cierre hasta poder abrirlos todos.

Ghost: Ya me extrañaba a mi tanta facilidad.

Decía con tono pesimista la pony fantasma.

Phalax: Empezando la operación de abrir los cierres.

Decía el doctor accediendo a los sistemas de la torre. Una vez hecho eso, de una compuerta metálica negra que estaba al lado de la puerta, se abrió donde de ella surgió una enorme máquina en forma de rombo, de metal blanco por arriba y negro por abajo. con un gran visor naranja en la parte frontal. Todos los presentes vieron a la enorme máquina emerger de aquella compuerta.

Mike: Phalax ¿Qué es eso?

Phalax: Es una unidad robótica que albergaba en el planeta. Debo utilizar dicha máquina para acceder a los cierres y a través de ella, abrirlos todos.

Mikki: Ya veo. Una forma de evitar que alguien pueda abrir directamente los cierres. Sin esa unidad, no los podemos abrir.

Phalax: Correcto, princesa Mikki. Ahora voy a ponerla en marcha.

La unidad robótica que estaba flotando a unos metros del suelo, comenzó a desplazarse a una dirección.

Phalax: Debo advertir que la unidad está desprovista de armas como escudos de cualquier tipo. Por eso debo pediros que la protejáis de cualquier tipo de ataque.

Iron: No habrá problema, doctor.

Rainbow: Lo protegeremos mientras tanto.

Vulcan: Esta misión va a ser súper fácil ¿Quién nos atacaría ahora en este planeta alejado del casco de Lauren?

Nada mas decir esto último el robot, se escuchó una especie de alarma. Acto seguido se escuchó la voz del general Tacticus que estaba este también en la Lanza de Orión.

Tacticus: ¡Alarma! ¡Se ha detectado presencia enemiga acercándose a nuestra posición!

Advertía el general.

Vulcan: ¿Por qué siempre hablaré de más?

Se preguntaba a si mismo el robot, dando a entender que había vuelto a hablar de más. Eye Fox mirando feo a Vulcan, le dijo.

Fox: Nunca estarás callado ¿Verdad, Tarugo?

Mike: ¿Quién es el enemigo, general?

Tacticus: Son...

Antes de que pudiera responder a la pregunta, de un salto en el hiperespacio, aparecieron varias naves rojas donde la mayoría eran grandes platillos volantes.

Tacticus: ¡Son la Jerarquía, mi emperador!

El grupo se quedó sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de unos viejos enemigos suyos. Aquellos que en el pasado intentaron conquistar su mundo.

Ocelot: ¿La Jerarquía aquí?

Toxic: ¿Qué harán esos malditos aquí?

Fox: Seguramente van a por la tecnología Purificador.

Comentó Eye Fox sospechando de las intenciones de la Jerarquía. Ahí Vulcan y Rainbow comentaron muy confiados.

Vulcan: ¿Y qué importa eso? No podrán detenernos.

Rainbow: Cierto. Según tenemos entendido. Su número se redujo drásticamente en los últimos años. Ahora mismo no son amenaza para nadie.

Tacticus: Me temo que no es así. Los radares detectan miles de unidades, casi la mitad cuando iniciaron la invasión a nuestro mundo hace años.

Magic: ¡Imposible! No pueden haber conseguido tantas tropas, no sin ayuda.

Mike: Sin ayuda eso seguro. Creo que alguien está ayudando a la Jerarquía.

Decía ahora Mike, sospechando éste de que realmente alguien esté ayudando a la Jerarquía. En apenas minutos, las naves enemigas lanzaron capsulas a tierra, donde de ellas surgieron enemigos de toda clases. Incluso los peligrosos caminantes caían del cielo para aparecer en tierra.

Phantom: Parece que nuestros problemas acaban de multiplicarse.

Ice: Eso parece, compañero.

Phalax: Emperador. Debéis proteger la unidad de transporte robótica de cualquier ataque. Si es destruida, ya no habrá posibilidad de abrir los cierres y acceder a Cybros.

Informaba Phalax desde los comunicadores. Mike dando a entender que sí, comentó.

Mike: Muy bien, doctor. Nos pondremos a ello.

Mike mirando al grupo, les dijo a éstos.

Mike: ¿Listos para pelear?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Mike: General Tacticus. Que vayan trayendo tropas por los portales a todo trapo. Nos espera una dura batalla, pero principalmente debemos defender el transporte a toda costa.

Tacticus: A la orden, emperador.

Mike ahora mirando a Mikki y a Darkwing, las dijo a éstas.

Mike: Bienm chicas. Hora de pelear en serio.

Ambas: Sí.

Mike: ¡Holy!

Dark: ¡Dark Cloud!

Mikki: ¡Fire White!

Holy: Lista.

Dark Cloud: A patearles a los malos.

Fire White: Siempre listo.

Mike, Darkwing y Mikki: ¡Bankai!

Los fénix se fusionaron con sus respectivos dueños. Mike obtuvo una armadura fénix de energía blanca con detalles arco iris, con un casco en forma de cabeza de fénix y con la marca de su cutie mark en el pecho. Darkwing tenía una armadura similar, pero de energía oscura y con detalles violetas. Mikki con la misma forma de armadura, pero de color blanco con detalles color rubí.

Mike: ¿Listas, chicas?

Ambas: ¡Sí!

Mikki: Hacia tiempo que no luchábamos juntos.

Decía la yegua en parte emocionada al estar de lado de su hermano. Mike sonriendo a su hermana, la respondió.

Mike: Por supuesto, hermanita.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron por el hecho de combatir juntos. Acto seguido el grupo junto con las tropas, fueron escoltando al transporte robot al primer cierre que estaba cerca. Los guardianes sin perder tiempo, formaron sus armaduras de guardianes.

Varias tropas de la Jeraraquía trataron de detenerlos, pero el grupo los apartó con sus armas.

Red: Probad mis nuevas armas, encantos. La armadura Vulcano y las Fire Hawk.

Decía la yegua portando esta una armadura del mismo color que el fuego que la cubre el cuerpo y un casco tipo guardia real. La otra arma era unas piezas de armadura en forma de cabezas de halcón que estaban colocadas en las alas.

Los aliens al verla, dispararon sus armas contra ella, pero la yegua empleando las Fire Hawk a modo de cohete, se desplazó a gran velocidad, esquivando así los ataques. Acto seguido, la yegua empleó las mismas armas a modo de cañones, disparando potentes rayos de calor que iban incinerando a las tropas enemigas.

Magic: Nada mal esas armas, Red Fire.

La decía a modo de cumplido la alicornio blanca, mientras lanzaba ésta disparos dorados para derribar a un Brute. Piro Fire armada con su hacha, comentó.

Piro Fire: Si eso te ha gustado. Mira lo que soy capaz de hacer yo ¡Filo de Fuego!

El alicornio lanzó un tajo ascendente con su enorme hacha, formando una hoja de fuego vertical que fue hacia delante, acabando con todos los enemigos que se iban cruzando en su camino.

Magic: Mmm...Nada mal, Piro Fire.

Decía Magic no muy segura de estar al lado de quien una vez fue su enemigo. El semental sonriendo, la agradeció las palabras.

Piro: Je, je, je. Gracias, preciosa.

Varios condenados y aliegionarios disparaban contra las tropas celestes. Soldados celestes y soldados con lanzacohetes respondía al fuego enemigo. Mientras los cruzados, y altos cruzados avanzaban logrando aguantar los disparos enemigos gracias a sus escudos, hasta llegar a éstos y despedazarlos con sus armas.

Varios altos cruzados y magos celestes lanzaban sus más potentes hechizos o ataques psionicos contra el enemigo. Un enorme brute golpe a varios soldados que los mandó a volar por los aires. Acto seguido el brute fue corriendo como una locomotora, llevándose por delante a todos soldado aliado o enemigo que se encontraba por delante.

Dos altos cruzados viendo eso, se cogieron del casco y de ellas surgió energía psionica hasta así fusionarse, para formar un poderoso arconte.

Sin perder tiempo, el arconte lanzó un poderoso rayo psionico que se llevó por delante a todas las tropas enemigas que se encontraba. El brute cargó contra el arconte placando con él y arrastrarlo hasta unas rocas. El brute trató de aplastarlo con su garra, pero el arconte le agarró del brazo con un casco impregnado en energía psionica y con su otro brazo, le partió el brazo que sujetaba al brute, haciendo rugir de dolor a la enorme bestia. El brute furioso lo arrinconó con su otra garra impidiendo que se pudiera mover y trató de arrancarle la cabeza con su boca dentada, pero el arconte le agarró los dientes con sus cascos y aplicando todo su poder, causó una explosión que mandó a volar al brute.

El brute trató de levantarse, pero unas rocas cayeron sobre él impidiendo moverse a éste.

Applejack: No tan rápido, bicho feo.

Decía volando Applejack mientras Ocelot y Adelia saltaron sobre el brute y alzando sus espadas.

Adelia: Tiempo muerto, amigo.

Ocelot: Se te acaba el viaje aquí, bicho feo.

Decían ambos a punto de clavar sus espadas contra el brute, pero la enorme bestia se levantó furioso al mismo tiempo que se liberaba de las piedras y trató de golpear a ambos ponis terrestres, donde éstos tuvieron que esquivarlo de un salto.

Ocelot: Vale, amigo. Si quieres hacerlo a lo difícil. Así se hará. Hora de sacar los Tecno Lazos.

Decía el espadachín sacando unas varas de metal de al menos unos 20 cm de largo. El brute le lanzó un rugido y cargó contra él tratando de golpearle con su brazo sano. El espadachín realizó un salto tremendo pasando por encima del híbrido, al mismo tiempo que de sus varas de metal, sacó unas cuerdas de energía en cada una y lanzandolas a modo de lazo, ató los brazos del híbrido.

Una vez aterrizado en el suelo, Ocelot esquivó otro ataque del híbrido deslizándose por debajo de él. Una y otra vez el híbrido trataba de golpear al espadachín, mientras el vaquero seguía esquivando los ataques del brute al mismo tiempo que iba atando con sus lazos por alrededor del alíen. Así por un rato, hasta que el brute se quedó atado incapaz de usar sus brazos y piernas.

Ocelot: Y todo atado bien atado.

Bromeaba el espadachín mientras se ajustaba el sombrero y guardaba sus armas. El brute tratando de moverse, lanzó un rugido furioso.

Adelia: Menos humos, bicho feo.

Decía la yegua sacando su fusil de pulsos y disparando con el a la cabeza del brute, haciendo que éste se enfureciera más.

Applejack: ¡Martillo Rocoso!

Gritó Applejack golpeando el cuelo con ambos cascos delanteros, creando un gran martillo de tierra que golpeó al brute hasta aplastarlo por completo.

Applejack: Bien. Un problema menos.

Decía la vaquera sonriente tras haber eliminado al brute.

El grupo y su ejercito logró abrirse paso entre las tropas enemigas, a su vez que Mike y sus dos compañeras entre los tres derribaran a un caminante de producción, hasta que el transporte llegó a otra compuerta parecida a por donde salió dicho robot la primera vez, a su vez que había una torre similar. El robot se introdujo por ella y se conectó a los sistemas. Ahí la torre emitió una columna de luz amarilla que ascendía hacia el cielo.

Phalax: Comenzando a abrir el primer cierre.

Mike: Estupendo. Ahora solo tenemos que...

Mikki: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Mikki apartando a su hermano de un rayo mágico.

¿?: Sin duda esperaba que lo esquivarais.

Todos miraron al origen de la voz y vieron subido por una roca a nada menos que a Darkness, portando su armadura Bankai que consistía en una armadura con el de Mike y su grupo, solo que esta era como sangre líquida que no paraba de desplazarse por todos lados.

 **Insertar música de "Dragon Ball Super OST 46 - Frieza is Resurrected"**

Todos: ¡Darkness!

Exclamaron todos al ver al heraldo de Arek. Un alicornio con un gran parecido físico con Mike, pero a su vez un peligroso enemigo.

Mike: ¡Darkness!

Exclamó Mike poniéndose en guardia al igual que las otras. Darkness viendo a Mike, le decía con tono calmado.

Darkness: Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, Mike Bluer.

Dark: ¿Qué haces aquí, maldito?

Preguntaba enfadada la yegua, empuñando ésta sus Hunter Fang's mientras Mikki hacía lo propio con la Stellar Blade. Darkness con tono serio y frió, la respondió.

Darkness: Vengo a por Mike. Y al menos que queráis morir con él, no interfiráis.

Decía a modo de amenaza el alicornio oscuro.

Mikki: De ningún modo pienso permitir que hagas algo a mi hermano mayor.

Respondió desafiante la alicornio, empuñando ahí su espada. Darkwing la apoyó.

Dark: Cierto. Al igual que Mike es mi amigo y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras le hacen daño.

Mike: Chicas. Darkness solo me quiere a mí. Así que no os metáis en esto.

Las decía a ambas el alicornio, queriendo asegurar que su amiga y su hermana no sufrieran daño por culpa del alicornio oscuro. Ambas yeguas negando con la cabeza, le respondieron con una sonrisa.

Dark: De eso nada, Mike.

Mikki: Si crees que vamos a dejarte solo con ese tipo, es que no nos conoces bien, hermano.

Dark: Así que vamos a ayudarte tanto si quieres como si no.

Mike sonrió. Aunque el prefería que su amiga Darkwing y su hermana pequeña Mikki se mantuvieran al margen, era consciente de que estas se negarían en redondo. Darkness observando la escena, comentó.

Darkness: Como queráis...¡Shinigami!

Gritó esto último el alicornio oscuro y fue envuelto en un torrente sangriento. Cuando terminó, ahora tenía un aspecto diferente.

Ahora era un ser espectral de apariencia oscura, con ojos oscuros con puntos violetas brillantes, pelo verdaderamente despeinado con una cazadora negra como pantalones negros, ambos con líneas violetas al igual que una gema violeta en el pecho, unas piezas en forma de rombos en vez de alas. Su apariencia era como la de un caballero espectral oscuro.

Darkness: Ahora si que estoy listo para matar.

Dijo el guerrero oscuro, mientras convocaba una espada sangrienta. Mike y las otras sin dejarte intimidar, respondieron.

Dark: No te des tantos aires, amigo.

Mike: Somos más fuertes que antes y no te será tan fácil acabar con nosotros.

Mikki: ¡Juntos!

Los tres: ¡Shinigami!

Los tres fueron envueltos en luces. Mike en una luz blanca, Darkwing en una luz oscura y Mikki en luz blanca como el de Mike.

Mike: ¡Yo soy...La justicia!

Gritó Mike en su forma Shinigami al igual que Darkwing.

Mikki también estaba en su forma Shinigami. Su apariencia era la de una hermosa chica angelical. Con grandes alas de luz tipo ángel. Larga cabellera dorada y piel blanca. Con los ojos del mismo color que en su forma pony. Portaba una armadura ligera blanca con detalles dorados y con el escote abierto, con capucha blanca cubriendo la parte de atrás de la cabeza y una falda blanca, donde en los laterales superiores tenía unas piezas de metal doradas a modo de complementos de la falda. Hombreras, guanteletes y botas doradas con detalles angelicales.

Mikki: Si mi hermano en su forma Shinigami es la justicia. Yo soy...¡La defensora!

Dijo esto último tratando de sonar emocionante. Mike y Darkwing al escuchar eso último, la miraron raro mientras la preguntaban a ésta.

Mike: ¿La defensora?

Dark: ¿En serio?

Mikki: Vale...Aun estoy buscando una frase pegadiza para mi nueva forma.

Se defendía la chica angelical mientras miraba por otro lado. Darkness observando la escena, dijo.

Darkness: Basta de tonterías. Hora de matar.

Dijo Darkness volando a toda velocidad hacia el grupo. Mike viendo eso, voló hacia Darkness y ambos chocaron sus armas manteniéndose en el sitio.

Mientras tanto. El resto del grupo junto con las tropas, estaban protegiendo el transporte robot, donde este ya salió de la compuerta.

Phalax: Primer cierre abierta. Ahora quedan tres. Aun hay que protegerlo de los ataques enemigos.

Sky: No se preocupe, doctor. Nos ocuparemos de ello.

Decía el paladín junto con Blue Star e Ice, siendo acompañados por un grupo de paladines robots enviados desde la Mega Base. Ambos paladines alzaron sus escudos para crear un campo protector, para protegerse de los ataques de misiles por parte de las tropas de la Jerarquía que se aproximaban hacia ellos.

Ice: Me parece que no lo vamos a tener fácil.

Comentaba el guardián del hielo mientras empuñaba su hacha de hielo.

Blue Star: No importa cuantos sean. Cumpliremos con la misión.

Decía con total confianza la paladín, mientras chocaba su espada con su escudo de forma desafiante.

Faltaban tres cierres para poder finalmente liberar Cybros y despertar a los Purificadores. Pero sus enemigos no lo iban a ponérselo nada fácil en su empeño.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Quiero recordar que descripciones de las armas de la patrulla como los mecas, podéis verlas en sus secciones correspondientes en mi fanfic "La Conservadora Selenis".**

 **También las descripciones de las unidades celestes y otras, están puestas en el mismo fanfic mencionado.**

 **Las nuevas armas de la patrulla que aparezcan en adelante, las agregaré en el capítulo "Nuevo Arsenal Patrulla" de mi fanfic "La Conservadora Selenis"**


	6. En Busca de Cybros 2º Parte

**En Busca de Cybros 2º Parte**

La patrulla junto con el ejercito celeste, estaban en el planeta Omar-5 tratando de desbloquear los cierres que mantenían Cybros encerrado en el escudo protector, que a su vez lo hacía invisible a ojos de cualquiera que pudiera encontrarla.

Parecía una operación sencilla, pero para desgracia del grupo, aparecieron sus viejos enemigos la Jerarquía donde estos últimos se unieron a Arek, más por desesperación que por necesidad ya que dicha Jerarquía estaba al borde de la aniquilación total. Pero gracias a la tecnología proporcionada por las fuerzas de Arek, pudieron crear clones de su ejercito para compensar las perdidas y así volver a convertirse en una fuerza temible.

Mike y su equipo habían logrando abrir un cierre. Pero aun quedaban otros tres y con la Jerarquía al acecho, no lo iban a tener fácil.

Las tropas celestes estaban escoltando el transporte robot por un camino entre rocas. Dicho camino era perfecto para una emboscada, pero no había otro camino por entrar.

Inmediatamente fueron atacados por las fuerzas de la Jerarquía con tropas de todo tipo, y las tropas celestes de defendieron por supuesto.

Fox: ¡Vamos! ¡No retrocedáis!

Decía Eye Fox disparando su Infinite Arrow flechas mágicas con que iba atravesando parte de las tropas enemigas. Rarity creaba lanzas de agua con que atravesaba algunos vehículos blindados.

Un condenado que se había acercado sigilosamente por detrás de Rarity, estuvo a punto de disparar su arma de plasma sobre ella. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su cabeza fue atravesada por un disparo que alertó a la alicornio blanca. La yegua miró en dirección hacia una zona rocosa de la pared donde pudo ver a Eye Falcon junto con varios francotiradores Hunters como agentes fantasmas.

Eye Falcon: ¡Vosotras seguid! Yo os cubro junto con el cuerpo de francotiradores hunters y agentes fantasmas.

Las decía a través de la comunicación el arquero con ambas yeguas. Eye Fox contactando con él, le contestó.

Fox: Muy bien. Contamos con vosotros para cubrirnos.

Rarity: "Eso es justo lo que me preocupa"

Comentaba en voz baja la alicornio blanca. Aun no se fiaba demasiado de Eye Falcon y los otros exmiembros del antiguo Escuadrón Mortal.

Eye Falcon y los francotiradores disparaban sus fusiles, abatiendo a varios enemigos en el proceso.

En ese momento fueron avanzando varios infectores de la Jerarquía, disparando sus rayos de plasma. Eye Fox y Rarity se pusieron a cubierto.

La arquera sacó su nuevo objeto, las Multi Eyes. Su apariencia eran como la de unas gafas de sol modernas con marcos amarillos. Con ella estaba analizando al enemigo a distancia y viendo desde varios campos como la distancia, dirección del viento y temperatura.

Fox: Gizmo. Es hora de que entres en acción.

Le decía la arquera al drom. El drom hizo unos pitidos de estar de acuerdo, y acto seguido se fue flotando acercándose a un lado hasta llegar hacia el grupo de infectores.

El drom se acercó por detrás de uno y se conectó a él, donde comenzó a piratearlo. Luego de unos minutos, logró piratear al infector y tenerlo bajo control.

Dicho infector comenzó a atacar a sus aliados, causando fuertes daños en éstos con sus disparos radiactivos.

El drom volvió con la arquera donde esta con una sonrisa, le felicitó.

Fox: Buen trabajo, Gizmo.

Decía esto la arquera mientras acariciaba con un casco al drom, donde éste parecía complacido por las caricias de su dueña.

Rarity: Bien. Ahora mi turno.

La alicornio blanca salió de su escondite y ahí se preparó para atacar.

Rarity: ¡Maremoto!

La alicornio creó una ola mágica donde se llevó parte de las tropas enemigas. Por desgracia, vinieron mas tropas enemigas, entre ellas tanques de fase.

Rarity: Vienen más problemas.

Fox: Tranquila Rarity. Tenemos refuerzos.

Dicho y hecho, aparecieron varias unidades Thor que venían caminando hasta la posición donde estaban ambas yeguas.

Piloto de Thor: (Con acento nórdico) ¡Thor ha llegado!

Los Thor iban acompañados por varios tanques escorpio como apocalisis, como unidades Rhino y unidades titanes. Inmediatamente comenzaron a disparar contra el enemigo, en especial los Thor que desplegaron sus cañones superiores y comenzaron a bombardear la zona.

Sky: Camino despejado ¡Adelante, tropas!

Ordenaba el paladín que estaba por delante junto con Blue Star e Ice, dirigiendo a las tropas.

Finalmente llegaron al segundo cierre y el transporte robot se introdujo nada más abrirse la compuerta y la torre comenzó a lanzar otro haz de luz como el anterior.

Phalax: Segundo cierre abierto. Ya solo quedan dos.

Sky: Bien. Pues sigamos avanzando.

Respondía el paladín mientras acto seguido, este junto con Blue Star, alzaron sus escudos para protegerse de los potentes disparos de un caminante de ensamblaje que se iba aproximando.

Ice: Ahí viene una de esas cosas gigantes.

Fluttershy: Dejadme esto a mí.

Decía Fluttershy mientras iba volando. La alicornio amarilla esquivó los disparos del caminante dirigidos hacia ella y acto seguido se preparó para atacar.

Fluttershy: ¡Trampas Trepadoras!

Nadas más decir eso, del suelo surgieron enormes raíces que atraparon las patas del caminante, logrando inmovilizarlo e impedir que se moviera en absoluto.

Fluttershy: Ya está. Ahora será un blanco mas fácil de destruir.

Comentaba la alicornio con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero lo que no contaba la alicornio, es que la parte superior del caminante era rotatoria y este giró apuntando a la alicornio y disparando sobre ella para sorpresa de esta.

Dichos disparos la habrían dado, si no fuera que unas cadenas lanzadas por Toxic la rodearon de la cintura y tiraron de ella para evitar que la alcanzara los disparos.

La sorprendida alicornio siendo sujetada por la cintura por una de las cadenas de Toxic, estaba siendo llevada por este mientras el ninja robot empleando sus cadenas, se columpiaba de un lado a otro con la alicornio al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los disparos del caminante.

Toxic: ¡Aguanta, Fluttershy! Te pondré fuera de peligro en cuanto pueda.

La decía a modo de calmarla el ninja robot, Fluttershy estaba más sorprendida que asustada. El quien una vez en el pasado trató de matarla por todos los medios, ahora trataba de protegerla a toda costa de los letales disparos del caminante.

Toxic disparo desde los compartimentos de sus cascos delanteros, varios misiles que impactaban en la cabeza del caminante. Pero para algo tan enorme como el caminante, aquellos misiles eran como mucho picaduras de mosquito.

Por tierra iba galopando Medic. Varios infectores como condenados trataban de detenerla con sus armas, pero la pony ninja se desplazaba de un lado a otro como un ninja, evitando así los disparos. También empleaba su afilada katana para desviar o devolver algunos disparos al enemigo.

Medic: ¡Aguanta, Toxic! ¡Del caminante me ocupo yo!

Decía esto la pony ninja mientras sacaba un arma nueva, la Segador Relámpago. Un kunai de tres puntas conectado a un dispositivo en forma de banda conectada al brazo. Sin perder tiempo, lanzó el kunai a gran distancia que pasó de entre los enemigos, hasta clavarse en una de las enormes patas del caminante.

Medic: Y ahora...

Activando un sistema de teletransporte incorporado en el arma, la pony médico es llevada a la velocidad del rayo hacia dicha posición. Mientras lo hacía, toda las tropas enemigas que se cruzaban con ella, eran cortados en pedazos a la velocidad del relámpago con la katana de Medic. Así hasta finalmente llegar al lugar donde estaba dicho kunai.

Medic: Bien. Hora de escalar.

Ahí se puso los Caminantes del Vacío en sus cascos y realizó varios saltos en el aire, permitiendo así ganar altura. Aprovechando que Fluttershy y Toxic junto con las tropas aliadas estaban distrayendo al caminante, Medic logró llevar hasta uno de los brazos de ensamblaje del caminante. Ahí la pony ninja colocó uno dispositivo explosivo en dicho brazo.

Después de hacer eso, la pony médico realizó un gran salto y mientras estaba en el aire, volvió a lanzar el kunai del Segador Relámpago que se clavó en el otro brazo. Y a la velocidad del rayo llegó a dicho brazo donde ahí puso otro explosivo.

Medic: Bien. Hora de largarse.

Dijo la pony médico saltando al vació mientras en sus cascos sujetaba un detonador. Cuando estuvo enfrente de lo que sería la parte frontal del caminante, dicho caminante centró su atención en la pony ninja y estuvo a punto de disparar.

La pony ninja lejos de preocuparse, simplemente sonrió y activo el detonador, haciendo que los explosivos en ambos brazos estallen, destruyendo dichos brazos y exponiendo así sus puntos débiles que eran los núcleos de refrigeración del caminante.

Sin perder tiempo, Medic volvió a lanzar el kunai a otro parte, para salir de ahí antes de ser alcanzado por los disparos de plasma del caminante.

Medic: ¡Brazos destruidos! ¡Ahora dadle caña a esa cosa!

Avisaba Medic. Ahí varios cruceros de batalla del imperio y de la guardia celeste, concentraron sus disparos en los núcleos de refrigeración del caminante, logrando causar daños hasta destruirlos.

El caminante comenzó a echar humo mientras sonaban las alarmas de sobrecarga, hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo completamente desactivado como destrozado.

Fox: Bien. Esa cosa es historia.

Comentaba la arquera. Ahí Gizmo acercándose a ella, comenzó a hacer varios pitidos que captaron la atención de la arquera donde esta preguntó.

Fox: ¿Cómo que el caminante bloquea el camino?

Preguntaba esta a su drom mientras este hacía gestos de decir "sí". La arquera miró donde estaba el caminante y efectivamente. Aunque dicho caminante estaba destruido, el camino estaba bloqueado por su enorme tamaño.

Fox: ¡Maldita sea! El camino está bloqueado y el robot tiene que pasar por ahí. Dar la vuelta nos llevaría un buen rato.

Comentaba fastidiada la arquera, mientras Fluttershy que ya no era llevada por Toxic, descendía volando siendo seguido por el pony ninja. Una vez a su lado, la alicornio amarilla con una sonrisa, la decía a la arquera.

Fluttershy: No te preocupes. De esto puedo ocuparme yo para quitarlo de en medio.

Toxic: No es por desanimarte, pero ¿Cómo pretendes apartar algo tan enorme como eso?

Preguntaba el pony ninja no muy convencido de que Fluttershy pudiera lograr apartar algo tan enorme ella sola. Medic apareciendo al lado de éstos, le decía a Toxic con una sonrisa de confianza.

Medic: Nunca subestimes los poderes de la naturaleza de Fluttershy.

Fox: Cierto. La Fluttershy de este mundo tiene un gran don con la naturaleza. Si ella asegura que puede hacer algo, lo hará.

Fluttershy sonrió ante la confianza de sus dos amigas. Luego de eso, la alicornio comenzó a concentrar su poder.

De la tierra surgieron infinidad de raíces enormes donde entre todas, fueron sujetando al caminante destruido. Dichas raíces comenzaron a tirar hacia arriba para levantarlo.

Al principio parecía que no podían levantarlo, pero finalmente lograban despegar del suelo al caminante y elevarlo hasta finalmente apartarlo del camino. Toxic y Eye Falcon no cabían en su asombro.

Toxic: Increíble.

Eye Falcon: Quién lo diría.

Comentaban ambos sementales. Blue Sky que se reunió con éstos, comentó.

Sky: Aun tenemos un largo camino que seguir. Adelante.

El grupo asintió y siguieron el camino, escoltando la unidad robótica hasta el siguiente cierre.

Mientras tanto por el cielo, se formaban potentes ondas de choque formadas por la batalla que tenía Mike y sus compañeras, contra el oscuro y peligroso Darkness.

Mike y Darkness chocaron sus espadas con violencia, provocando una gran onda de choque por alrededor suyo.

Darkness: Voy a matarte de una vez por todas, Mike Bluer. Como así ordena mi amo.

Le iba diciendo el alicornio oscuro a Mike de forma amenazante. Mike sin dejarse intimidar por éste, le respondió.

Mike: Como se nota que eres de piñón fijo. Siempre obsesionado conmigo. De todos modos, no podrás matarme.

Dijo esto el guerreo de luz, logrando empujar a su adversario hasta alejarlo de él. Acto seguido apareció Mikki al lado de Darkness, empuñando la Stellar Blade.

Mikki: ¡Filo Llameante!

La espada fue envuelta en llamas y dio un veloz tajo contra Darkness, donde este bloqueó el ataque con su espada sangrienta.

Darkness: No molestes. O tú serás la siguiente en morir.

Mikki: No me asustan tus amenazas.

Darkness: Deberías.

Con su otra mano, creó un puñal de sangre. Mikki pensó que lo iba a usar para atacarla y se alejó de él. Su sorpresa fue que en vez de usarla contra ella, lo que hizo fue hacerse un corte en el brazo hasta hacer caer varias gotas de sangre.

Mikki: Pero ¿Qué hace?

Preguntaba la alicornio que no comprendía las acciones de Darkness.

Darkness: ¡Agujas de Sangre!

Nada mas decir eso, las gotas adoptaron forma de agujas que rodearon a la guerrera angelical por todos lados sin dejarla una sola vía de escape.

Mikki: Oh, oh...

Las gotas se lanzaron hacia ella y cuando llegaron al centro, formaron una explosión de sangre liquida.

Darkness parecía que había acabado con ella, pero de improviso se formó un portal detrás de él y por ella apareció Mikki.

Mikki: ¡Atomic Blast!

Darkness: ¿Qué?

Darkness sorprendido, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue alcanzado por la esfera de energía naranja que le dio de lleno por la espalda, logrando causar daños a éste.

Mikki: ¿Qué te ha parecido eso?

Preguntaba de forma burlona la guerrera de luz. Darkness sin comprender que había pasado, la preguntó.

Darkness: Pero ¿Cómo has logrado escapar de ahí? Tenías todas las vías de escape y si hubiera usado un teletransporte, lo habría notado.

Mikki: Je, je, je. Con esto.

Respondía Mikki mostrando su brazo derecho, donde tenía en ella una especie de garra amarilla. Darknees no sabía lo que era ese objeto que portaba ella, pero aun así le dio igual.

Darkness: Sea lo que sea, no te librarás de esto.

Darkness junto sus manos y disparó un potente rayo rojo. Mikki sin moverse, dio un golpe en el aire con su garra, formando un especie de portal donde el rayo se introdujo en ella sin hacer daño a Mikki. La guerrera de luz realizó otro golpe de garra, formando un segundo portal al lado del primero, donde por ella salió el rayo que ahora se dirigía hacia Darkness para sorpresa de este y le dio de lleno.

Darkness: ¡AHHH!

Gritó Darkness sintiendo el daño de su propio ataque. Cuando terminó, Darkness tenía el cuerpo en parte quemado tras sufrir su ataque.

Mikki: ¿Qué te ha parecido? Puedo crear portales gracias a esta garra.

Decía Mikki con una sonrisa, mientras mostraba su garra. Darkness molesto de que emplearan su propio ataque con él, la respondió.

Darkness: Ya veo que tienes tus trucos. Pero aun así, eso no te bastará.

Decía Darkness a punto de atacar contra Mikki, pero unas sombras pasaron al lado de éste, hasta adoptar la forma de Darkwing.

Darkn: No te olvides de mí ¡Dragón de Sombra!

Gritó Darkwing y lanzando desde sus Hunter Fang, lanzó un ataque de sombras que adoptó la forma de un dragón que golpeo a Darkness.

Mike: Yo también voy ¡Esfera del Dragón Dorado!

Concentrando energía en sus manos, lanzó una poderoso rayo de energía dorada que impactó también en Darkness.

Mikki: Y a esto me sumo yo ¡Llamas del Fénix!

Mikki concentró energía en sus manos y lanzó un rayo en forma de fénix de fuego que impactó también en Darkness.

Los tres ataque empujaron a Darkness hasta estrellarlo contra una montaña.

Los tres guerreros se acercaron al lugar donde había acabado sepultado Darkness bajo montones de rocas. Pero en ese momento, una explosión de energía despejó las rocas, donde acto seguido apareció gritando Darkness mientras flotaba en el aire.

Darkness: ¡Basta de juegos! ¡Shinigami Bestia!

Una intensa columna de luz roja sangre rodeo al guerrero oscuro y ahora cambio de aspecto.

Ahora su apariencia era como la de un gran tigre o guepardo anthromorfico negro como la oscuridad. Portando unos pantalones azules y una camisa negra todo de carácter oriental. Unos protectores en los brazos y rodillas como hombreras de metal con pinchos. Una tela roja sangre a modo de bufanda que se movía con el viento. Unos ojos negros como la oscuridad donde apenas se le distinguía las pupilas. Una larga cola negra terminada a modo de arpón. Afiladas garras.

El enorme felino aterrizó de pie, para luego mirar al grupo mientras les decía a estos.

Darkness: Ahora sentiréis la ira de Darkness.

Decía esto mientras convocaba unas hachas de sangre. Mike y las otras se preparaban para combatir.

Mike: ¡Chicas! ¡Hay que subir de nivel!

Dark: Por supuesto, Mike.

Mikki: Vamos allá.

Los tres: ¡Shinigami Bestia!

Los tres fueron envueltos en columnas de luz. Mike y Darkwing adoptaron sus formas bestiales, siendo seguidos también por Mikki.

Ahora Mikki era una hermosa loba de pelaje blanco, con mechones rubios y rojos. Ojos amarillos. Unas alas de luz. Portaba una armadura parecida al de Mike, solo que blanca con detalles color rubí.

Mikki: Ahora si que estamos listos para combatir.

Mike: Dadlo todo, chicas. Darkness no nos lo pondrá nada fácil.

Dark: Nosotros tampoco.

Los tres se pusieron en posición de combate, al igual que Darkness.

Darkness: ¡Os despedazaré a todos en nombre de mi amo!

Gritó Darkness lanzándose hacia el trío, donde éstos también se lanzaron hacia el felino y ahí chocaron, provocando una intensa explosión de energía.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo iba avanzando por un camino que estaba entre los árboles de una densa selva. Dichos árboles no permitían ver lo que había entre ello.

Star Black: Que poco me gusta esto. Es perfecto para tendernos una emboscada en medio de los árboles. Estate atento a todo, hijo.

Black Raider: Lo tendré, mamá, aunque ahora mismo mi preocupación es también Mikki. Solo espero que esté bien.

Comentaba el joven alicornio que estaba preocupado por Mikki. Su madre ahí le respondió.

Star Black: No te preocupes, hijo. Ella estará bien. Está con Mike y Darkwing. Con ellos estará a salvo.

Black Raider: Espero que tengas razón.

Centinela y Lucia que iban caminando delante de las tropas que escoltaban el transporte, se detuvieron de golpe.

Centinela: ¡Atención! ¡Mis sensores detectan presencia enemiga!

Lucia: Yo también siento presencia enemiga cerca. Estaos todos atentos.

Advertían ambos. En ese momento, múltiples disparos surgieron de entre los árboles por ambos lados del camino, atacando al grupo y a las tropas.

Ghost: ¡Todo el mundo a cubierto! ¿Me habéis oído?

El grupo se puso a cubierto mientras los disparos impactaban por diversos lados, dañando varios vehículos o hiriendo a varios soldados.

Sky: ¡Convocad Paladines de Escudo!

Gritó el paladín convocando varios paladines armados con enormes escudos para proteger a los aliados de los disparos enemigos.

Starcream: ¡Soldados con Escudos! ¡En posición!

Ordenaba el general y varios soldados con escudo aparecieron para unirse a los paladines y cubrir a las tropas aliadas de los disparos enemigos.

Las tropas comenzaron a contraatacar disparando sus armas contra el enemigo, pero por desgracia no podían ver al enemigo de ningún modo. Mientras los enemigos ocultos seguían disparando desde los árboles, causando problemas al grupo.

Varios magos celestes como altos cruzados, creaban campos de fuerza para proteger al transporte robot de los disparos enemigos.

Iron: Nos siguen atacando y no sabemos donde están los enemigos.

Mistic: Estos malditos árboles nos tapan la visión.

Comentaban éstos mientras seguían siendo bombardeados por el enemigo. Red Fire ahí comentó.

Red: Están usando la selva para esconderse. Tendremos que eliminar esa cobertura que tienen.

Comentaba Red Fire mientras usaba la Red Queen para desviar los disparos enemigos. Magic Galaxy empleando sus dos espadas para lo mismo, la dio la razón.

Magic: Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Es hora de hacer limpieza.

Piro Fire: Entonces usemos el fuego para carbonizarlos.

Dijo Piro Fire golpeando con su hacha el suelo, creando una torrente de fuego que fue directo hacia la selva de un lado, quemando los árboles que pillaba de paso.

Red: ¡Vamos! ¡Todo el mundo que posea armas de fuego, que incineren los árboles de alrededor!

Ordenaba Red Fire al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una ola de fuego que fue quemando los árboles de otra parte de la selva. Las tropas aliadas obedecieron.

Los siervos de ala negra con su lanzallamas, hacían arder con sus llamas el bosque. Varios colosos celestes lanzaban sus potentes láseres de calor que hacían lo mismo. Varios magos celestes convocaban hechizos de fuego.

Centinela empleando un lanzagranadas, disparaba granadas incendiarias y Lucia usaba su fuego azul para quemar los árboles.

En apenas unos minutos el bosque estaba ardiendo en gran intensidad.

Fluttershy: Pobres árboles. Puedo notar su sufrimiento ¿En serio era necesario todo esto?

Comentaba la pegaso sintiéndose triste al ver como tantos árboles estaban ardiendo. Medic ahí la dijo a modo de tranquilizarla.

Medic: Tú tienes poder de los árboles, Fluttershy. En todo caso, podrás hacerlos crecer de nuevo. Además, en el Imperio Celeste tenemos un artefacto que puede hacer crecer de nuevo los árboles con suma facilidad.

La pegaso se tranquilizó un poco al saber ese detalle. A los pocos minutos, los árboles estaban siendo consumidos por las llamas, revelando la posición de las tropas enemigas y algunos de ellos sufrían el fuego provocado anteriormente.

Black Wing: Ahí está el enemigo.

Rainbow: ¡Ataquemos con todo lo que tengamos!

Gritó la pegaso disparando desde su lanza unos rayos eléctricos. Las tropas aliadas dispararon sobre el ahora visible enemigo, logrando acabar con varios de éstos.

Magic: ¡Lluvia de estrellas!

Star Black: ¡Estrella Negra!

Black Raider: ¡Marea Negra!

Red: ¡Phoenix!

Piro Fire: ¡Llamarada Infernal!

Gritaban estos lanzando sus mas potentes ataques que lograban barrer a cientos de enemigos como vehículos. Las tropas aliadas estaban logrando abrir paso por el camino ahora que estaban mas libres de atacantes.

Starcream: ¡Vamos, soldados! ¡El camino está despejado!

Ordenaba el general a sus tropas, mientras éste disparaba contra los soldados enemigos que se cruzaban en su camino.

Eye Fox usando su dispositivo, divisó a lo lejos la siguiente compuerta.

Fox: ¡Veo la tercera compuerta al final del camino!

Avisaba Eye Fox y efectivamente, estaba la tercera compuerta como otra torre. Las tropas escoltaron el transporte hasta llegar a la compuerta, donde esta se abrió para permitir al robot introducirse dentro de ella.

Phalax: Tercer cierre abierto.

Informaba Phalax mientras la torre lanzaba otra columna de luz al cielo.

Magic: Bien. Ya solo queda una.

Phalax: Hay un problema. La última compuerta esta justo dentro de una base de la Jerarquía fuertemente custodiada. No será fácil llegar a ella.

Informaba el doctor mientras se mostraba en pantalla, donde efectivamente la última compuerta estaba dentro de una base, donde había cientos de soldados y vehículos, como dos caminantes de producción y un peligroso caminante científico.

Lucia: Parece que no lo vamos a tener fácil.

Comentaba la dragona robot.

Rainbow: No importa los enemigos que haya. Derrotaremos a todos los que hagan falta hasta llegar allí.

Decía con plena confianza la alicornio color cielo. Shadow Storm comentó en eso.

Shadow: Sí, pero necesitamos una estrategia, porque lanzarnos sin más, solo lograremos sufrir muchas perdidas.

Rainbow: Ehh...Si. Lo que tú digas.

Contestó Rainbow que no se sentía muy cómoda, estando al lado del robot bat pony.

Volviendo con Mike y las otras. Éstos tenían una dura batalla contra Darkness. Los cuatro guerreros estaban en su forma de Shinigami Bestia, sacándolo todo en la batalla.

Mike lanzaba infinidad de esferas de luz explosivas contra Darkness, mientras este último avanzaba a su vez que desviaba las esferas con sus hachas de sangre. Así hasta llegar hacia donde estaba Mike y lanzó una de sus hachas, pero un portal se formó delante de Mike tragándose el hacha y luego tras cerrarse, se formó otro por la espalda del felino y surgiera el hacha en dirección a este. Darkness previno eso y rápidamente se giró para atrapar dicha hacha con su garra.

Otro portal se formó donde por ella surgió Mikki y trató de golpearlo con su espada por la espalda de Darkness, pero el felino atizó su cola golpeando a la cara de ésta aturdiéndola así. Darkness se giró y trató de golpearla con sus hachas, pero Mike intervino bloqueando el ataque con su espada.

Darkwing convirtiendo las Hunter Fang en un látigo negro, lo usó para atrapa el cuello de Darkness. Ahí tiró del látigo, alejando a Darkness de Mike y Mikki donde estos aprovecharon para golpearle con una doble patada al felino que lo mandaron a volar por el aire y Darkwing recuperase el látigo.

Los tres dispararon cada uno un rayo donde todos estos impactaron en Darkness, causando una fuerte explosión.

Mikki: ¿Hemos acabado ya con él?

Preguntaba la loba. Mike sin abandonar su guardia, la respondió.

Mike: No lo creas. Darkness no es un enemigo fácil de derrotar.

Dark: Así que no debemos bajar la guardia.

Comentaban estos últimos. Acto seguido se escuchó una especie de risa perversa.

Darkness: Hacéis bien en no bajar la guardia, conmigo presente.

Se escuchaba la voz de Darkness, mientras chorros de sangre surgían del humo y rodearon al grupo a modo de círculo sangriento que circulaba en una misma dirección. El grupo se puso en guardia esperando cualquier cosa.

De la sangre surgieron infinidad de finas agujas que fueron lanzadas hacia el grupo. Éstos empleaban todas su velocidad para evitar las agujas, pero aun así algunas llegaban a clavarse en sus cuerpos causando daños a éstos.

Mikki: Se me clavan en la piel.

Comentaba la loba blanca mientras sentía que algunas agujas se clavaban en su cuerpo.

Mike: Esto requiere cambio de estrategia ¡Nano Escudo!

Gritó Mike, formando su nano escudo para protegerse de los ataques restantes de agujas.

Mike: ¡Chicas! Concentrad vuestra energía para expulsar las agujas de vuestro cuerpo.

Mikki y Darkwing asintieron. Los tres comenzaron a concentrar su energía.

Los tres: Ahhhh...

Los tres concentraban la energía en su interior, hasta que auras del color de cada se iban formando en estos.

Los tres: ¡Ahhhhh!

Gritaron a mayor intensidad los tres, intensificando su fuerza de tal medida, logrando quitarse las agujas de sus cuerpo.

Mike: ¡Vamos, chicas! ¡Intensificad más vuestras fuerzas!

Los tres gritaron más fuerte, a la vez que intensificaban a mayor intensidad sus auras. Logrando entre los tres que una vez bajado el Nano Escudo de Mike, destruir las agujas de sangre y deshacer la corriente sangrienta con que Darkness atacaba, donde este último recobró su forma.

Darkness: ¡Nada mal! ¡A ver que os parece esto! ¡Serpiente Sangrienta!

Darkness lanzó sus hachas donde se convirtieron en dos grandes serpientes de sangre.

Dark: ¡Cuidado!

Los tres se apartaron y las dos serpientes fueron cada una a perseguir a Darkwing y a Mikki. Mike iba a ayudarlas, pero Darkness se interpuso por medio.

Darkness: ¡Tu lucha es conmigo!

Gritó Darkness lanzando su puño envuelto en energía sangrienta, golpeando el rostro de Mike y hacerlo estrella contra una pared rocosa. Darkness se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Mike cargando sus garras de energía oscura y darle un fuerte puñetazo al estomago de Mike con tanta fuerza, que hizo temblar la montaña entera al mismo tiempo que se formaba grietas por alrededor.

Darkness: ¡Muere, muere, muere!

Gritaba el felino lanzando infinidad de puñetazos cargados de energía sangrienta contra Mike sin piedad. Una y otra vez iba el felino golpeando al lobo, provocando con cada puñetazo fuertes temblores en la montaña.

Darkness: ¡Adiós, Mike!

Decía el felino lanzando un puñetazo final contra Mike, pero el lobo ladeo la cabeza esquivando el ataque y haciendo que Darkness enterrase el puño contra la roca. Rápidamente el lobo envolvió su cabeza mediante Armadura Espíritu y golpeó con ella la cara de Darkness haciendo retroceder a este.

Mike: Ahora mi turno.

Dijo el lobo volviendo su cabeza a su estado normal, pero envolviendo en el mismo metal negro en sus patas. Ahí comenzó a lanzar fuertes puñetazos y patadas contra el felino, logrando conectarle varios y potentes golpes.

El lobo trató de darle otro puñetazo, pero el felino detuvo el puño con su garra y con la otra el otro intento de puñetazo del lobo, quedando ambos parados en el sitio haciendo fuerza para superar al otro.

Mikki: ¡Aguanta, hermano! ¡Allá voy!

Gritaba Mikki lanzándose a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban Mike y Darkness. El felino al verla ir a por él, se apartó del lobo y se alejó a gran distancia.

Dark: ¡Bola Sombra!

Darkwing lanzó una esfera oscura contra Darkness donde este a golpe de garra, la desvió haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Darkness: ¡Sufrid la ira de Darkness! ¡Lluvia de Sangre Ácida!

Gritó el felino lanzando desde sus garras, infinidad de bolas de sangre ácida contra el trío de guerreros. Éstos fueron volando a toda velocidad esquivando los ataques hasta meterse en el bosque para perderlo de vista. Darkness después de dejar de disparar, voló a dicho bosque para buscarlos.

Cuando el felino llegó por debajo de los árboles, miró por todas partes en busca de Mike y las otras.

Darkness: Podéis huir, pero no esconderos de mí.

Decía el gran felino mientras olfateaba el aire y agudizaba el oído. En ese momento percibió algo y disparó un rayo oscuro contra un árbol, destruyéndolo por completo. De dicho árbol surgió Mike que había saltado para evitar la explosión.

Mike: ¡Atomic Blast!

Contraatacó Mike disparando una potente bola de energía contra Darkness. El felino alzó sus garras y las detuvo siendo arrastrado unos metros por el ataque. Finalmente la bola explotó envolviendo todo en una densa nube de humor.

Mike aterrizó en el suelo esperando cualquier cosa, pero cuando el humo desapareció, no vio rastro de su enemigo. Aquello lo extrañó.

Mike: ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Se preguntaba el lobo que no lograba ver a su enemigo, hasta que de repente unas garras surgieron del suelo y le atraparon las patas delanteras, impidiendo moverse al lobo. Acto seguido surgió del suelo Darkness tras abrir la tierra por donde se escondía este.

Darkness: ¡Desaparece!

Gritó el felino abriendo sus fauces y concentrando energía en al boca para lanzar un potente rayo rojo contra Mike, cosa que el lobo no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Mike: ¡De eso nada!

El lobo abrió también sus fauces y concentró energía.

Ambos lanzaron sus respectivos rayos contra el otro y ambos ataques chocaron mutuamente. Al hacerlo tan cercan, la explosión resultante empujó a ambos, hasta salir despedidos por el aire y estrellarse contra varios árboles que iban siendo derribados por el choque de ambos.

Darkness seguía volando mientras derribaba varios árboles por el camino. Mike había seguido lo mismo, si Mikki y Darkwing no llegan a aparecer y agarrarlo para evitar que siguiera volando.

Dark: ¿Estás bien, Mike?

Mike: Sí. Gracias, chicas.

Mikki: Ese Darkness es fuerte de verdad.

Mike: Sí, hermana. Darkness es un adversario peligroso que no le teme a nada y siente que no tiene nada que perder. Por eso es un enemigo extremadamente peligroso a tener en cuenta.

Dark: Por eso debemos actuar juntos.

Los tres asintieron, dispuestos a darlo todo para derrotar a Darkness.

Mientras tanto, en la última compuerta por abrir. Dicha compuerta estaba en el interior de una gran base de la Jerarquía, con altas murallas de denso metal, con dos potentes caminantes de producción al extremo exterior de la entrada de la base, y un caminante científico en el interior. Con cientos de tropas de todo tipo dentro de la base.

Los soldados desde puestos de vigilancia del muro, vigilaban el lugar esperando cualquier tipo de intruso.

Un aliegionario pasaba por detrás de otro que estaba vigilando en un puesto de vigilancia. Cuando abandonó dicho puesto, el que caminaba oyó un especie de quejido de dolor. El aliegionario rápidamente se giró, y se sorprendió de ver a su compañero muerto en el suelo.

No tuvo tiempo de comprobar que pasaba, porque de repente es atravesado por detrás por una cuchilla de energía, pero no se veía al atacante hasta que unos instantes deshaciendo su camuflaje, revelando que era un cazador de sombras que se había colado en el puesto de vigilancia.

Uno a uno, los vigilantes eran eliminados por los cazadores de sombras que habían logrado colarse en la base, gracias a su habilidad de camuflaje.

Con los vigilantes eliminados, las tropas aliadas empleando los vehículos conocidos como sombras que tenían capacidad de esconder a las tropas en un manto de invisibilidad, iban metiendo tropas en el interior de la base sin ser vistas. Las tropas tenían que procurar no atacar hasta que sea el momento adecuado, ya que el sombra no puede esconderlos si éstos atacan, perdiendo así su camuflaje.

Las tropas aliadas se pusieron en posición, listos para atacar la base.

Sky: La última compuerta está ahí

Decía el paladín observando la base con unos prismáticos.

Blue Star: Estupendo. Entonces solo tenemos que machacar a esos tipos, y la compuerta será nuestra.

Decía con cierta confianza la paladín. Ice observando la base fortificada, no estaba muy seguro de ello.

Ice: Esa base parece fuerte y sólida. Si nos lanzamos a atacar como locos, corremos el riesgo de sufrir muchas perdidas.

Sky: Por esa razón debemos coordinar nuestros ataques. Mientras nosotros atacamos con nuestras armas más potentes. Ghost, Black Wing y los otros junto con las tropas que hemos logrado introducir en la base, atacaran desde dentro, causando así la confusión al enemigo. Phalax nos ofrecerá apoyo desde la Lanza de Orión realizando ataques orbitales, a la vez que la Mega Base dispara fuego de artillería desde el espacio.

Magic: Exacto. Y ahora es un buen momento para atacar.

Apoyaba Magic en el plan de Blue Sky e inmediatamente las tropas se prepararon para combatir al enemigo.

La base de la Jerarquía seguía vigilando la zona, hasta que las tropas celestes llegaron y comenzaron a atacar con todas sus armas.

Varios cruceros de batalla apoyaban a las tropas disparando sus armas, mientras los portanaves lanzaban interceptores para atacar a las tropas de las torres.

Las vehículos pesados disparaban sus armas contra los caminantes mientras estos últimos contraatacaban con sus disparos de plasma.

Las tropas aliadas se apartaban para dar paso a un enorme robot de gran tamaño, casi comparable a los caminantes de la Jerarquía. Aquel robot era nada menos que el Redentor.

Redentor: ¡Yo, vivo!

Bramó con una potente voz robótica la enorme máquina, donde ésta comenzó a disparar sus cañones láser o misiles contra las tropas enemigas.

Como se predijo en el plan, las tropas de la Jeraraquía se concentraron en el muro para detener al enemigo, al mismo tiempo que varias compuestas se abrían para dar paso a las tropas de dentro.

Cuando la mayoría de las tropas salieron para combatir a las tropas aliadas, las tropas de infiltración hicieron su siguiente paso.

Ghost: ¡Hora de atacar!

Gritó la pony fantasma quitándose una capa llamada el Manto Ilusorio. Una capa que llevándola puesta, la permite hacerse invisible ella y todos los que estén a su alrededor. Luego sacó su nueva arma, la Glace Solid que era una espada hecha de hielo sólido.

Ghost: ¡Cero Absoluto!

Gritó la pony fantasma, clavando la espada contra el suelo y creando unas corriente de hielo que recorrieron la superficie, hasta llegar hacia varias tropas enemigas y congelarlas.

Las tropas escondidas en el manto de invisibilidad, comenzaron a atacar al enemigo desde dentro, causando fuertes daños en su interior.

Black: Ya tenía yo ganas de dejar el perfil bajo para empezar a pelear.

Decía la bat pony donde esta también estaba siendo invisible, pero a causa de su nuevo objeto la Ilusión Mirage. Un dispositivo en forma de collar negro con detalles azul oscuro, donde dicho dispositivo la permitía camuflarse.

Phamton: ¡Vamos! ¡Atacad con todo lo que tengamos! ¡Causad tanto daño como sea posible!

Gritaba el pony fantasma saltando por la espalda de dos condenados y clavando con dos hojas de hielo en sus patas, en las cabezas de éstos, acabando así con sus vidas.

Pinkie: ¡Torbellino Armónico!

Gritaba Pinkie Pie donde la alicornio rosa creó un fuerte torbellino, que se llevó por delante a varias tropas que salieron volando.

Rainbow convocó una tormenta con su magia, haciendo que varios rayos cayeran encima de los vehículos enemigos, causando fuertes daños en éstos y destruyéndolos en el proceso.

Rainbow: ¡Tomad esto, aliens del demonio!

Decía la alicornio sonriendo con malicia, mientras veía como la mayoría de las máquinas de la Jerarquía iban siendo destruidas.

Shadow: ¡Rainbow, cuidado!

Trató de avisar el bat pony a la alicornio azul de que un potente rayo de plasma iba dirigida hacia ella.

Rainbow: ¿Qué?

Se giró la pegaso viendo como el rayo iba hacia ella y no tenía tiempo de esquivarla. Shadow Storm voló velozmente mientras apartaba con su arma a todos los enemigos.

Shadow Storm: ¡Impulso Dragón!

Gritó el bat pony aumentando la velocidad como si un cohete se tratara, apartando a Rainbow del rayo mortal, rozando solamente la cola del bat pony.

Ambos cayeron al suelo con Shadow sujetando a Rainbow para protegerla de los golpes.

Shadow: ¿Estás bien, Dash?

La preguntaba el bat pony a Rainbow, donde la yegua un tanto conmocionada, le respondió.

Rainbow: Eh...Sí. Gracias, Shadown.

Shadow: No hay de que, compañera.

Respondió con una sonrisa el bat pony, ayudando éste a Rainbow a levantarse. La alicornio estaba un tanto conmocionada como sorprendida, de quien una vez fuera su mayor enemigo que en el pasado tratar de matarla, la salvara la vida. En ese momento se percató de una cosa.

Rainbow: ¡Un momento! ¿De dónde vino ese rayo?

Ante la pregunta de la pegaso, se escuchó un fuerte sonido metálico y ambos se dirigieron hacia el origen del sonido. Ahí vieron a nada menos que a Orlok, el Eterno, apuntando a ambos con su brazo derecho con que disparó antes el rayo.

Shadow: ¡Es Orlok!

Exclamó el bat pony, poniéndose éste en guardia con su tridente, al igual que Rainbow. La alicornio azul al ver a la gran maquina, no pudo evitar exclamar.

Rainbow: ¿Ese es Orlok? ¡Carai! ¡Si es enorme!

Comentaba la pegaso al ver el enorme tamaño de la gran máquina. Orlok viendo a éstos, les dijo.

Orlok: En nombre de la Jerarquía, os destruiré a ambos.

Rainbow: ¡Inténtalo, chatarra! ¡Trueno de Dragón!

Respondió desafiante la alicornio, convocando un dragón chino eléctrico y lo lanzó contra Orlok donde este recibió todo el ataque, pero sin inmutarse siquiera por ello.

Rainbow: ¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera un rasguño?

Exclamaba sorprendida la alicornio. Orlok ahí comenzó a disparar contra ambos, donde Rainbow y Shadow tuvieron que salir volando cada uno por su lado para evitar ser golpeados por el disparo.

Rainbow lanzaba ataques eléctricos contra Orlok, mientras Shadow lanzaba sus plumas afiladas también contra éste. Pese a que sus ataques conectaban con el blanco, Orlok no parecía siquiera sufrir apenas daños por ello.

Rainbow: Si es duro esta cosa.

Shadow: Aun así lo derrotaremos ¡Juntos!

La última palabra de Shadow resonó en la cabeza de Rainbow. Al principio ella desconfiaba de él debido a su pasado. Pero ahora sentía que podía confiar en él y ésta sonriendo, respondió.

Rainbow: ¡Juntos!

Los dos se juntaron y volaron a toda velocidad hacia Orlok, moviéndose a modo de hélice ambos voladores y en perfecto ritmo.

Orlok disparaba su cañón tratando de derribarlos, pero no lograba acertarlos. Rainbow y Shadow aumentaba más y más su velocidad hasta formar entre los dos un Sonic Rainbow conjunto. Ambos a una velocidad vertiginosa, golpearon con todas sus fuerzas contra Orlok, formando una intensa explosión arco iris, logrando a su vez mandar volando a varias tropas de la Jerarquía.

Cuando todo terminó, estaban Shadow y Rainbow en el suelo sentados, recobrando el aliento y sin rastro de Orlok por ningún lado.

Rainbow: Vaya...Eso ha sido una pasada...

Comentaba Rainbow sonriendo estando esta a espaldas de Shadow. Este sujetando su tridente, sonriendo también la respondió.

Shadow: Desde luego que sí, compañera.

Rainbow: Sí...Compañero...

Ambos sonrieron y chocaron de cascos, pero la celebración no duró mucho porque en ese instante emergió de unos escombros, nada menos que Orlok con algunos daños en la armadura para sorpresa de éstos.

Shadow: ¡Imposible!

Rainbow: Pero ¿Qué hace falta para tumbar a este bestia?

Comentaban ambos rápidamente levantándose y poniéndose en guardia. Orlok estuvo a punto de disparar hasta que un corte solar impactó en su brazo, desviando así el rayo a su vez que salvó a Rainbow y a Shadow.

Black: ¡Chicos! ¡Aquí llega las fuerzas aéreas de la Patrulla Harmony!

Bromeaba en parte la bat pony apareciendo con la Solar Blade, volando hacia donde estaban sus compañeros. Una vez delante de ellos, cargó de energía su espada y lanzó un tajo de energía solar hacia Orlok, golpeando duramente contra éste y hacerlo retroceder.

Rainbow: ¡Black Wing! ¡Que oportuna has sido!

Shadow: Sí. Has llegado a tiempo.

La bat pony miró a estos mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa. Luego ahí sacó sus armas las Garras de Dragón y las combino con la Solar Blade para formar la Solar Dragón Blade.

Black: Amigos. Demostremos a esta chatarra lo que es un combate a alta velocidad.

Rainbow: Ya rugiste, amiga.

Los tres asintieron sonrientes y rápidamente se lanzaron hacia Orlok, donde ahí comenzaron a atacarlo a toda velocidad por todos lados del gigante mecánico.

Las tropas aliadas estaban logrando destruir las defensas del enemigo al igual que los dos caminantes.

Magic derribando unos platillos con sus ataques, no podía evitar pensar en una cosa.

Magic: (Algo no cuadra aquí. Si la Jerarquía quiere impedir que liberemos Cybros de su escudo prisión ¿No les sería más fácil destruir las compuertas o las torres para que no las podamos activar? Siento que algo no va bien aquí).

Pensaba para sí la alicornio blanco, mientras destruía más platillos con sus ataques.

Mientras tanto. En el Caminante Científico, Nufai estaba dentro de dicho caminante junto con la tripulación de dicha nave. Uno de los condenados le informó a su líder.

Condenado: Señor Nufai. Las tropas enemigas han logrado sortear nuestras defensas y es cuestión de tiempo que logren tomar la base.

Nufai: Ya veo. En tal caso, lanzad el ataque "ola de plasma" del caminante.

Condenado2: Pero, señor. Nuestras tropas están también allí en plena batalla.

Le respondió otro condenado en el puesto de mando. Nufai encogiéndose de hombros y con una leve risa, le respondió.

Nufia: Bueno ¿Qué se va a hacer? Así es la guerra. Siempre hay perdidas ¡Así que no perdáis el tiempo y lanzad la ola de plasma, ya!

Finalmente ordenaba el alíen y la tripulación obedeció.

El caminante científico fue cargando su ataque especial, hasta que finalmente lanzó su poderosa ola de plasma de gran envergadura. Cientos de tropas de la Jerarquía eran alcanzados por dicha ola, muriendo de forma horrible.

Blue Sky que combatía contra varios soldados de la Jerarquía, vio como la ola se dirigía hacia él y a las tropas aliadas.

Sky: ¡No! Si esa ola alcanza a las tropas, las matará. Debo detenerla.

Decía el paladín queriendo proteger a sus tropas, fue corriendo en dirección hacia la ola. Blue Star e Ice viendo eso, trataron de llamarlo.

Ice: ¡Blue Sky! ¡Detente!

Blue Star: ¡No puedes detener una ola de ese calibre!

Le decían ambos, pero Blue Sky no les escuchó. Para él lo más importante era proteger a sus aliados, su honor de paladín lo impulsaba en ello.

Blue Sky: ¡Convocar Paladines de Escudo!

Nada más decirlo, convocó robots paladines armados con escudos. Blue Sky delante de las tropas, activó con su escudo un potente campo de fuerza y los demás robots paladines hicieron lo mismo. Formando así un poderoso escudo conjunto.

Finalmente la ola de plasma impactó contra la barrera con gran violencia, que hizo temblar el lugar.

Blue Sky y sus paladines, hacían un esfuerzo enorme para resistir la ola de plasma. Por desgracia, ni siquiera la unión de todos estos les permitía aguantar el embiste.

Blue Star: ¡Blue Sky, Aguanta!

Aparecieron Blue Star e Ice, donde ambos le apoyaron generando cada uno su propio escudo de energía, aumentando la resistencia del ya existente. Aun así no era suficiente para detener la letal ola de plasma.

Uno a uno, los paladines robots se estaban sobrecargando y se averiaban, cayendo al suelo echando humo por sus cuerpos.

El escudo estaba perdiendo fuerza y era cuestión de tiempo que esta desapareciera y el grupo como las tropas aliadas, sufrieran el ataque.

Ice: ¡Esto pinta mal!

Blue Star: ¡No lograremos resistir por mucho tiempo!

Sky: ¡No flaqueéis! ¡Debemos resistir hasta el final!

Trataba de animarles el paladín para que aguantaran. Los robots paladines convocados por Blue Sky, finalmente cayeron todos al suelo completamente sobrecargados, quedando ya solamente los dos paladines y el guardián del hielo, tratando de mantener un ya enormemente debilitado escudo. En cualquier momento dicho escudo caería y todos sufrirían el ataque de la ola de plasma, capaz de tragarse tropas enteras de un solo ataque.

Sky: (Debo resistir. Por todo lo que verdad importa).

Pensaba para si el paladín, recordando en ese instante a su familia que le estaba esperando en Equestria. A su esposa Blitzstar y a su hijo Jeros, ya como todo un semental adulto, este último portando una armadura de la guardia solar. El paladín observaba a su familia que lo miraban con una gran sonrisa, esperando su regreso.

Sky: Pienso volver cueste lo que cueste. Así que ¡No tengo intención de morir aquí de ninguna forma! ¡Pienso luchar hasta el final para crear un futuro para mi familia, para mis amigos y por toda la gente que lucha por un futuro mejor! ¡AHHHHH!

Gritó el paladín justo cuando la barrera estuvo a punto de ser destruida, pero en ese instante ocurrió algo inesperado.

El cuerpo del paladín comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad, cosa que para Blue Star e Ice no pasó desapercibido.

Blue Star: ¿Blue Sky?

Ice: ¿Qué la pasa ahora a éste?

Preguntaban éstos sin comprender lo que ocurría. En ese momento, de forma inexplicable la barrera comenzó a brillar con una luz blanca como reforzándola. Cuando la luz que cubría al paladín se disipó, ahora lucía de forma diferente.

Ahora Blue Sky portaba una armadura de paladín de color blanco con detalles amarillos. Una capa de color celeste con su cutie mark en ella.

Blue Sky: ¡Blue Sky! ¡Caballero Astral de la Amabilidad!

Gritó el paladín mientras levantaba su nuevo escudo.

Blue Sky: ¡Escudo Aegis! ¡Protege a los nobles de corazón!

Gritaba el paladín alzando su nuevo escudo que era uno de cuerpo completo color platinado, con remaches de obsidiana en ella. Dicho escudo brilló con intensidad, reforzando el escudo y lograr hacer retroceder poco a poco la ola de plasma.

Blue Sky: ¡Castiga a los malvados, espada Caladbolg!

Gritó ahora el paladín alzando en alto un espada hecha de rayos. Un rayo surgió del cielo golpeando dicha espada, que la cargó de energía y aumentando el tamaño de la hoja.

Sky: ¡Cólera de Thor!

Gritó el paladín golpeando con su espada al suelo, creando una poderosa hoja de energía eléctrica de gran altura, que prácticamente neutralizó la ola de plasma.

Dicho ataque no se detuvo y fue siguiendo hacia delante atravesando todo cuando se encontraba, hasta el caminante científico.

Condenado: ¡Mi señor! ¡Un poderoso ataque de energía se dirige hacia nosotros!

Informaba uno de la tripulación del caminante, preocupado ante el inminente ataque. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Nufai.

Nufai. ¡Imposible! Nada puede resistir al ataque definitivo de un caminante científico.

No tuvo tiempo de decir más, porque el caminante fue alcanzado por el ataque de Blue Sky. El caminante comenzó a soltar chispas por todas partes a su vez que surgían múltiples explosiones por toda ella.

Dentro del caminante, sonaban las alarmas mientras controles como varios paneles estaban explotando.

Condenado2: ¡Mi señor! ¡Los sistemas están fallando!

Condenado3: ¡Todos los indicadores en rojo! ¡El caminante va a estallar en breve!

Nufai: En tal caso ¡Hora de largarse!

Nufai se dirigió hacia la cápsula de escape que tenía para él. Nada más meterse en ella, la tripulación mirando a éste, le dijeron con tono de preocupación.

Condenado: ¡Señor! ¡Saquemos a nosotros también de aquí!

Le rogaba este a Nufai. Nufai mirando a la tripulación, les respondió mientras pulsaba botones para activar la capsula de escape.

Nufai: Lo siento. Solo hay una nave de escape y es precisamente la mía.

Condenado2: Pero, señor ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

Nufai: Vaya pregunta. Morid por vuestros amos. No os preocupéis. Diré que habéis muerto con honor, je, je, je.

Contestó el alíen con una risa malvada, para acto seguido salir huyendo desde su cápsula de escape, abandonando así a la tripulación.

Nufai logró escapar del caminante, unos minutos antes de que éste explotara en pedazos y cayera al suelo completamente destruido.

Ice y Blue Star miraron asombrados como el paladín había logrado destruir el caminante con su nueva espada.

Ice: Whoa...Que pasada...

Blue Star: Sí. Es impresionante esa arma.

Comentaban ambos, sin poder evitar impresionarte ante las nuevas habilidades de su amigo el paladín, ahora convertido en un caballero astral como lo son Mike y Darkwing.

Black Wing y los otros seguían combatiendo contra Orlok, donde este último trataba de derribar sin éxito a los tres voladores, debido a la alta velocidad de estos. Black Wing y los otros lograban atacarlo por varios lados, pero pese a todo, aun no lograban derribarlo debido al fuerte blindaje de la enorme máquina.

Así hasta que un potente rayo eléctrico impactó en el caminante, que lo hizo retroceder a la máquina para sorpresa de éstas.

Rainbow: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Sky: He sido yo.

Los tres voladores miraron y se sorprendieron del nuevo aspecto del paladín.

Rainbow: ¿Blue Sky?

Black: ¿Eres tú?

Comentaban estas a su amigo ligeramente diferente. El paladín mirando a estas con una sonrisa, las respondió.

Sky: Por supuesto, chicas.

Shadow: Bonita armadura, amigo.

Le comentaba el bat pony al paladín. Orlok levantándose de nuevo, disparó un rayo contra el grupo. Blue Sky viendo eso, gritó.

Sky: ¡Cuidado! ¡Detrás de mí!

El paladín se puso por delante de sus compañeros, alzando su nuevo escudo y creando así una poderosa barrera que detuvo el ataque de Orlok.

Sky: Hora de terminar con esto ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Martillo de Thor!

 **Música Finisher**

Blue Sky poniéndose de pie sobre sus patas traseras, empuñando su escudo delante de su pecho, a su vez que alzaba su espada apuntando al cielo.

De la espada comenzó a surgir rayos eléctricos que ascendían hacia el cielo hasta dibujar un especie de enorme martillo hecha íntegramente de electricidad.

Sky: ¡Prepárate para recibir al trueno!

Dijo esto el paladín, pegando un salto enorme hasta llegar al martillo y con su espada clavarla en ella. Luego a modo de mango la espada con el martilló, el paladín dirigió dicho martillo hacia Orlok donde este veía como el paladín se dirigía hacia él.

Orlok: ¡Ataque con alta probabilidad de acierto! ¡Imposible esquivarlo!

Decía la gran máquina. Justo Blue Sky golpeó con el martillo eléctrico al gran robot, haciendo que este último sufriera una enorme y potente descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Por todo su alrededor, Orlok estaba sufriendo los daños del poderoso ataque del paladín y todo terminó en una gran explosión de energía.

Cuando todo terminó, el paladín estaba enfrente de un dañado Orlok donde este último estaba de rodillas con serios daños por todo su cuerpo.

Orlok: Daños graves. Esto requiere una retirada.

Decía la enorme máquina al ver que no estaba en condiciones de luchar y fue telentraportado a la nave nodriza donde fue recibido por Kamal Re'x en persona.

Kamal: Debo deducir que han logrado sortear la última defensa ¿No?

Orlok: Así es, lord Kamal Re'x.

Kamal: Bien. En tal caso, enviad un monstruo Kaiju. Eso los pondrá en su lugar.

Ordenaba el gran alíen.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en la zona de la selva. Mike, Darkwing y Mikki tenían enfrente a Darkness.

Mike: ¡Darkness! ¿Hasta cuánto va a durar esto?

Le preguntaba Mike en parte harto de que Darkness esté tan obsesionado con él. El guerrero oscuro ahí le respondió.

Darkness: Lo que haga falta hasta que te elimine de una vez por todas.

Dark: Está claro que es un caso perdido.

Mikki: Hermano ¿Y si lo mandamos a paseo de una vez por todas?

Mike: Me parece bien. Vamos, chicas. Entre los tres.

Los tres guerreros se pusieron en posición para lanzar sus más potentes ataques. Darkness también en posición de combate, respondió desafiante.

Darkness: ¡Aquí os espero!

Mike miró a sus compañeras y estas asintieron. Ahí los tres gritaron.

Los tres: ¡Carga de Victoria!

Mike: ¡Gran Dragón Dorado!

Dark: ¡Gran Dragón Sombrío!

Mikki: ¡Gran Dragón Llameante!

 **Música Finisher.**

Haces de energía surgía de cada uno de ellos. Energía dorada surgía en Mike hasta adoptar la forma de un enorme dragón dorado. Energía oscura en Darkwing donde esta adoptó forma de dragón oscuro. Energía roja en Mikki donde esta última formó un gran dragón de fuego.

Darkness observó a los tres dragones sin temor ni miedo.

Darkness: Bien. Veamos lo que valen vuestros dragones ¡Ahhhh!

Gritó Darkness y de su cuerpo surgió hilos de sangre por todas partes, donde todas estas se unían hasta formar un gran dragón hecho de sangre.

Cuatro grandes dragones convocados por los cuatro guerreros estaban ahí presentes.

Mike: ¡Vamos chicas! ¡Entre todos!

Mikki y Darkwing: !Si!

Los tres guerreros combinaron sus dragones, hasta formar a un enorme dragón plateado con armadura dorada y empuñando una gran espada.

Los tres: ¡Adelante dragón!

Darkness: ¡No lograreis acabar conmigo!

Ambos dragones se lanzaron contra el otro, provocando un gran choque de energías. Todo el lugar tembló ante el choque de fuerzas de ambos dragones que incluso el planeta parecía temblar por completo. Así hasta que se formó una gran explosión de energía cegadora.

Mike y las otras salieron despedidas al igual que Darkness solo que en dirección opuesta.

Cuando todo terminó, una gran parte de la selva estaba destruida y Mike y las otras estaban en el suelo. Éstos se levantaron levemente.

Mike: Chicas ¿Estáis bien?

Dark: Sí...Más o menos.

Mikki: Que pasada ¿Dónde estará Darkness?

Dark: Ni idea. Pero mejor así. Ya estaba bastante harta de verle siempre.

Mike: Igualmente. Ahora mejor reunirnos con los demás.

En ese momento un meteorito gigante surgió del cielo, chocando contra el planeta. De dicho meteoro donde había formado un gran cráter humeante en el suelo, surgió un monstruo kaiju de la Jerarquía.

era un enorme monstruo que parecía un cruce entre cangrejo y araña. Con rostro de cangrejo, con grandes pinazas y varias patas de araña.

Dark: Parece que tenemos problemas gigantes.

Comentaba la guerrera sombría al ver al enorme monstruo, donde este tenía intenciones de atacar a las tropas aliadas.

Mike: Sí. Tenemos que avisar a los grandullones.

Mikki: ¡Genial! Vamos a luchar juntos con nuestros compañeros espirituales.

Decía en parte emocionada la alicornio blanca. Los tres sonrieron y ahí alzaron la voz, llamando a sus compañeros espirituales.

Mike: ¡Golden Heart!

Dark: ¡Silver Lion!

Mikki: ¡Red Heart!

Los tres convocaron sus compañeros espirituales. El dragón dorado Golden Heart, la dragona rubí Red Heart, el pequeño y adorable leoncito Silver Lion.

Golden Heart: ¡Listos, Mike!

Red Heart: ¿A quién hay que machacar?

Comentaban ambos dragones.

Silver Lion: Estoy listo para darle a los malos ¡Groaar!

Trató de sonar amenazante el pequeño león, pero solo logró soltar un leve gruñido adorable.

Mike: ¡Golden Heart, Modo robot!

Dark: ¡Silver Lion, Modo Titánico!

Mikki: ¡Red Heart, Modo Robot!

Los dos dragones y el león adoptaron forma robótica gigantes.

El de Mikki era parecido al de Golden Heart cuando adoptaba su forma dragón robot.

Mike: ¡Todos a sus puestos de combate!

Decía Mike mientras unos portales se formaron delante de cada uno de ellos y estos sin dudar, se introdujeron dentro donde los llevaron cada uno a una cabina de control de cada uno de sus robots.

Mike: ¡Estoy en cabina!

Dark: ¡Y yo!

Mikki: ¡Ya rugiste!

Los tres en sus robots, fueron avanzando hacia el enorme kaiju. El monstruo al verlos, lanzó desde la boca una especie de espuma.

Dark: ¡Cuidado!

Advirtió Darkwing y el león pegó un salto como los dragones volando, para así evitar el ataque de espuma. Dicha espuma cayó sobre árboles y rocas donde estas no tardaron en fundirse como si fuese sal sobre la nieve.

Mike: Chicas. Procurad evitar la espuma esa. Parece muy corrosiva.

Mikki: Esa es la clase de baño de espumas que no me gustaría tomar.

Decía la yegua, mientras apuntaba la mirilla hacia el monstruo cangrejo.

Mikki: ¡Fuego!

Gritó Mikki y la dragona robot disparó un rayo de calor que impactó en el monstruo kaiju, causando daños en çeste.

Mike: Chicas. Es hora de sacar el armamento pesado.

Dark: Te iba a proponer lo mismo.

Mikki: ¡Genial! Los tres juntos luchando contra un enemigo común. Sin duda es súper emocionante.

Decía en parte emocionada la alicornio blanca, ante la idea de pelear al lado de su hermano y su prima. Ahí los tres gritaron.

Los tres: ¡Modo Robot Guerrero!

Los tres robots adoptaron sus formas guerreras.

En el caso de Mikki y Red Heart, la dragona robot adoptó forma como la de una guerrera elfa robot, con una armadura roja de cuerpo completo. Con las alas de la dragona en la espalda. Empuñando dos espadas cortas color rubí.

Mike: ¡Bien chicas, hora de mandar este cangrejo a la marisquería mas cercana!

Decía Mike mientras empuñaba Golden Heart su gran espada.

Dark: Por supuesto, Mike. Pero primero coceremos un poco a este cangrejo, araña o lo que sea.

Le respondió Darkwing empuñando el látigo de cola de Silver Lion.

Mikki: Yo conozco a unos amigos en la academia que saben como cocinar el marisco a la brasa.

Terminó la conversación Mikki, mientras Red Heart empuñaba sus dos espadas cortas.

El monstruo Kaiju al verlos, lanzó un rugido mientras los tres guerreros se lanzaron hacia él.

El kaiju trató de golpear a Golden Heart, pero el robot lo bloqueo con su espada para luego apartar la pinza y darle un fuerte tajo con su espada en el pecho del kaiju.

Silver Lion con su látigo, avanzó hacia un lado y le golpeó varias veces con el látigo, causando daños al kaiju.

El monstruo furioso, trató de lanzar su ataque de espuma ácida, pero Silver Lion le atrapó de una de las patas del kaiju. Sin dudarlo el león robot tiró del látigo para que el kaiju perdiera el equilibrio y aparte de errar el tiro, se cayera al suelo.

Mikki: Ahora nuestro turno, Red Heart.

Heart: Por supuesto. Lo estaba esperando.

Mikki: ¡Cuchilladas Rubí de Fuego!

La robot dragón avanzó a toda velocidad hacia el kaiju donde este apenas había logrado levantarse, para recibir primero una doble cuchillada por parte de Red Heart.

A gran velocidad, Red Heart aparecía y desaparecía, dando interminables cuchilladas al kaiju donde este sufría intensos cortes por todo su cuerpo.

Luego de varios tajos, Red Heart desplegó sus alas y alzo el vuelo hasta estar por encima del kaiju.

Mikki: ¡Modo Arco!

Red Heart junto sus espadas cortas y se convirtieron en un arco color rubí con relieve de llamas a lo largo de dicho arco. Nada más formar el arma, la robot tensó el arco a su vez que formaba una flecha mágica y la disparó, atravesando el pecho del kaiju.

Los tres robots se juntaron enfrente del monstruo Kaiju, donde el monstruo tenía ya serias heridas.

Mike: Bien, chicas. Hora de acabar con esto.

Los tres: ¡Carga de Victoria!

Mike: ¡Corte Legendario!

Dark: ¡Látigo Demoledor!

Mikki: ¡Flecha Estelar!

 **Música Finisher.**

Golden Heart alzó su espada y realizó un potente tajo cargado de magia, contra el pecho del monstruo kaiju. Silver Lion alzó su látigo que se hizo más grueso y pesado, para luego lanzarlo contra el kaijy y darle un demoledor golpe. Finalmente Red Heart tensó el arco formando una gran flecha que parecía que se veía el espacio por ella, y acto seguido la disparó en dirección al kaiju, atravesándolo por completo.

El monstruo Kaiju rugió de dolor mientras su cuerpo desprendía chispas, antes de explotar en pedazos.

Mikki: Hermano ¿Me la dejas decir a mí?

Mike: Claro, hermanita. Adelante.

Mikki: Patrulla ¡Esta es una Mega Victoria!

Dijo la yegua y todos lo celebraron.

Finalmente el robot de transporte llegó a la compuerta y se introdujo en ella. La cuarta torre de señal lanzó un haz de luz como los otros.

Phalax: último cierre abierto. Cybros ya está libre de barreras. Podemos acceder a ella.

Informaba el doctor y efectivamente. En el espacio, la barrera que servía de escudo y manto de invisibilidad desapareció, mostrando la gran nave arca de Cybros.

White: Perfecto. Ya nada puede impedir que accedamos a Cybros.

Decía animado el unicornio. En ese momento Star Black, comentó.

Star Black: Y me temo que también la Jerarquía puede acceder ahora a la nave.

Magic: ¡Eso era! Ahora lo entiendo. Ellos esperaban que nosotros abriéramos Cybros para poder entrar ellos.

Comentó Magic Galaxy entendiendo ahora el plan de la Jerarquía. Ahí Black Raider la comentó.

Black Raider: Pero, tía Magic. Si es así ¿Por qué han tratado de impedir a toda costa que abriéramos los cierres?

Preguntaba el joven alicornio, tratando de entender el por que de la situación. Magic ahí le contesto.

Magic: Para que no sospecháramos de sus intenciones y no nos diéramos cuenta de que su verdadero objetivo ha sido siempre Cybros.

Applejack: ¿Y para eso no han dudado en sacrificar sus propias tropas en el proceso?

Preguntaba indignada la alicornio naranja al ver que la Jerarquía no había dudado en enviar tropas al matadero. Mike que lo había escuchado todo mediante los comunicadores, comentó.

Mike: Ahora mismo no es el momento de pensar en ello. Tenemos que ir a Cybros de inmediato y salvar a los Purificadores.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. La carrera por los Purificadores había comenzando, y Mike y sus amigos tenían que llegar antes de que la Jerarquía echara sus zarpas en aquella antigua tecnología.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Las nuevas habilidades de Blue Sky son ideas originales de S.W.A.T. or Team Wild. Sus nuevas armas se pueden ver en la sección "Nuevo Arsenal Patrulla" en mi fanfic "La Conservadora Selenis".**


	7. El Despertar de los Purificadores 1º Par

**El Despertar de los Purificadores 1º Parte**

La Patrulla Harmony con ayuda de los guardianes de la armonía, lograron abrir todos los cierres para liberar Cybros de su encierro. El problema es que la Jerarquía esperaba que hicieran eso, para así invadir la gran nave arca.

Así que el grupo junto con su ejercito, tuvieron que abordar la nave utilizando portales y así llegar antes que ellos.

Dentro de la gran nave era como una gran ciudad. Con varias zonas donde en capsulas, yacían en eterno letargo los Purificadores, robots con forma de ponis celestes (con alas y todo) esperando el momento para ser reactivados de nuevo.

Lucia: Los alíens están invadiendo la superficie con sus monstruosas unidades.

Informaba Lucia, viendo como las tropas de la jerarquía estaban tomando posiciones y no solo ellos. Con los invasores iban nada menos que varios híbridos de todo tipo y tamaños.

Mike: La Jerarquía han comenzado a fortificar sus bases. Necesitaremos la ayuda de los Purificadores para vencer.

Comentaba Mike mientras iban instalando su base en el núcleo principal de energía de Cybros. Un especie de gran cristal amarillo rodeada de piezas de metal giratorias que se movían a su alrededor, y de dicho cristal surgía una energía amarilla que descendían hacia un agujero de debajo de esta. Rápidamente estuvieron convocando tropas para poder enfrentarse al enemigo. Phalax que desde la Lanza de Orión, había logrado introducirse en los sistemas de Cybros, le informó al alicornio.

Phalax: Sí. Según los esquemas de la estación, la arquitectura energética Cybros se divide en cuatro cuadrantes separados. Cada uno de estos está sellado por tres circuitos nulos. Al destruir todos los circuitos de un cuadrante, deberían activarse su corriente y parte de los purificadores.

Informaba de esto el doctor mientras se mostraba varias plataformas, donde habían tres circuitos en forma de triángulos de luz amarilla, y unos conductores que llevaban a dichas plataformas.

Fox: Tendremos que vigilar la matriz del núcleo. Porque si la Jerarquía la destruye, Cybros también caerá.

Informaba también Eye fox.

Iron: Pero ¿No quieren la Jerarquía robar la tecnología Purificador? ¿Por qué derribar la nave entonces?

Preguntaba el guardián del hierro. Ahí Blue Sky, ahora caballero astral y portando sus armas como armadura, le respondió.

Sky: Mientras ellos puedan robar cualquier resto o tecnología, les da igual si sufren daño o no. De todos modos, debemos proteger Cybros cueste lo que cueste.

Mike: Blue Sky tiene razón. Vamos, chicos. Debemos proteger el núcleo de Cybros, al mismo tiempo que destruimos los nodos nulos y liberar a los Purificadores.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Y el grupo fueron hacia un módulo con tres nodos para destruir dichos nodos y así reactivar parte de Cybros.

Mientras tanto, en la nave nodriza principal. Kamal Re'x observaba a través del monitor, como sus tropas estaban tomando Cybros.

Kamal: Sí. Je, je, je. No importa si esa nave sufre daños o no. Mientras pueda apoderarme de esta tecnología, me da igual. Ja, ja, ja. Esta tecnología será toda mía.

Se jactaba el alíen con una risa malvada, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

¿?: ¿Cómo que tuya?

¿?: Te recuerdo que esa tecnología es para nuestro amo.

El alíen se giró hacia el origen de aquella voz, y ahí vio a cuatro sombras misteriosas.

Kamal: ¡Vosotros!

Exclamó el alíen al ver a las cuatro figuras misteriosas.

¿?: Así es. Vinimos para asegurarnos personalmente, de que no la fastidias.

¿?: Nosotros nos ocuparemos de la patrulla y los guardianes, mientras tú te ocuparás de robar la tecnología Purificador ¿Podrás con ello? ¿O es demasiado complicado para ti hacerlo?

Le decían las sombras misteriosas al alíen. Kamal Re'x respondiendo de forma afirmativa, les dijo.

Kamal: Vale. Como queráis. Me ocuparé de la tecnología Purificador, mientras vosotros os ocupáis de esos metomentodos.

¿?: Bien entonces.

Las cuatro sombras desaparecieron, dejando solo a Kamal Re'x.

Kamal: Esos tipos. Si no fueran porque son los siervos más poderosos de Arek...

Comentaba en parte molesto el alíen ante la idea de tener que rebajarse a obedecer ordenes de otros.

Mientras tanto, Mike y su grupo se dirigían hacia el primer nodo con circuitos de control. Tenían que destruir dichos circuitos para liberar parte de Cybros como su función. Dichos nodos estaban custodiados por tropas de la Jerarquía.

Mike: ¡Vamos! ¡Atacad!

Ordenaba Mike a las tropas. Sin perder tiempo, el grupo y las tropas fueron atacando a las tropas de la Jerarquía, logrando superarlos y acabar con ellos.

Mike con un ataque Atomic Blast, destruyó un circuito de energía.

Mike: ¡Primer circuito destruido!

Darkwing lanzó una Bola Sombra contra otro circuito de energía, destruyendo esta también.

Dark: ¡Segundo circuito destruido!

Magic lanzó un potente rayo dorado contra el último circuito, destruyendo este último.

Magic: ¡Tercer circuito destruido!

Finalmente destruyeron todos los circuitos que tenían bloqueado el primero nodo de energía. Cuando el primer nodo fue abierto, parte de Cybros se activo. En ese momento en un lugar de Cybros, una de las capsulas donde estaban metidos los purificadores se abrió y por ella surgió un robot purificador. Su forma era como la de un alicornio celeste. De metal plateado como los otros purificadores, con detalles naranjas y ojos amarillos. En su cabeza tenía como una especie de corona dorada.

Dicho alicornio robot se puso en contacto con el ejercito celeste y ahí habló.

Alicornio purificador: ¡Soy el maestro Clonarion! ¡Me dirijo al líder de los ponis celestes!

Habló el llamado Clonarion, cuya voz sonaba antigua y fuerte. Mike conocía el nombre de Clonarion. Según la historia de los ponis celestes, el Clonarion original fue el iniciador y creador de la tecnología Purificador. Al recibir dicha comunicación del maestro Clonarion, el alicornio azul se comunicó con él y de forma respetuosa le respondió.

Mike: Maestro Clonarion. Los ponis celestes siguen aprendiendo tu legado hoy en día...

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Clonarion interrumpiéndole, le preguntó en parte molesto.

Clonarion: ¡Basta de Alabanzas! ¿Por qué buscáis a los Purificadores?

Preguntaba con cierta desconfianza el alicornio robot. Mike ya se esperaba una reacción así teniendo en cuenta el pasado de los Purificadores, pero aun así mantuvo la calma y se dispuso a contestarle.

Mike: ¡Hermanos! Fuisteis creados para proteger el Imperio Celeste, pero no os trataron como merecíais, como verdaderos ponis celestes. Os imploro que perdonéis los errores de nuestros ancestros y retornéis vuestro labor a nuestro lado, como iguales.

Le decía el alicornio azul, implorando al maestro Clonarion que aceptara unirse a ellos. El maestro Clonarion estuvo meditando por un momento, hasta que finalmente le dijo.

Clonarion: Veamos la verdad de tus palabras. Nos ayudarás a purificar la amenaza alienígena. Solo entonces seguiremos hablando.

Mike sonrió al ver que ahora tenía oportunidad de ganarse la confianza de los Purificadores.

Clonarion: ¡Vigilantes, avanzad contra las defensas alienígenas! ¡Purificad a los invasores!

Ordenaba el maestro Clonarion y en ese instante del nodo, surgieron mediante luces de telentraporte, varios robots Purificadores.

Los primeros eran robots parecidos a los cruzados de la Guardia Celeste, pero en forma de robot de metal plateado con detalles verdes. Armados con potentes cuchillas dobles de energía amarilla (vigilantes). Siendo seguidos por unos robots parecidos a los pequeños robots guardianes de la Guardia Celeste, pero de metal plateado y núcleo amarillo (vigorizador). Detrás de todos ellos iban unos enormes zancudos de diseño similar a los colosos celestes, solo que de de metal plateado con detalles negros y luces amarillas (coloso purificador).

Las nuevas unidades avanzaron hacia la primera base enemiga más cercana. Por supuesto los enemigos atacaron a los Purificadores.

Los vigilantes avanzaron a toda velocidad hacia el enemigo y comenzaron a despedazarlos con sus cuchillas de energía, al mismo tiempo que recibían fuego enemigo, pero al igual que la Guardia Celeste, éstos poseían también escudos que los protegían de la mayoría de los ataques hasta cierto punto.

Como apoyo estaban los vigorizadores, que aparte de atacar al enemigo con sus rayos de energía, algunos se centraban en lanzar un rayo contra las unidades aliadas donde recargaban los escudos gastados de los vigilantes.

Varios híbridos enormes avanzaban hacia las tropas purificadoras y con sus enormes garras iban destruyendo varias de las tropas purificadoras. Así hasta que los híbridos recibieron varios rayos de calor por parte de los colosos purificadores, haciendo que aparte de daño, sufrieran fuertes quemaduras e incluso algunos híbridos acabaran ardiendo.

Los poderosos colosos purificadores aprovechaban su gran altura y sus largas patas zancudas para pasar sobre las tropas aliadas sin pisotearlas, para tener a tiro al enemigo y disparar sus potentes rayos dobles de calor contra estos. Algunos cargaban energía para disparar un potente rayo concentrado de calor de gran envergadura, que incineraba a todos los enemigos que se encontraban por delante. Incluso los híbridos más grandes sufrían algo de daño por dicho ataque.

Un tanque de fase disparó su cañón contra un grupo de vigilantes, donde estos no lograron aguantar el potente disparo y fueron destrozados.

Parecían que habían acabado con ellos, pero inesperadamente los restos de los vigilantes se unieron y se autorepararon solos, quedando como nuevos y volver a combatir.

La principal ventaja de las unidades de infantería de los Purificadores, es que cuando son destruidos pueden volver a reconstruirse y quedar como nuevos, el problema es que solo pueden hacerlo una vez y luego tienen que esperar un tiempo antes de volver a usar su habilidad. Si eran de nuevo destruidos antes de volver a cargarse su habilidad especial, eran destruidos permanentemente.

Las tropas de la base enemiga trataban de contener al enemigo, pero los Purificadores eran muchos y en cuestión de minutos la base fue destruida por estos.

Su marcha no se detuvo y los Purificadores fueron avanzando en busca de más enemigos. Mike y su grupo vieron con que eficacia lucharon los Purificadores.

Iron: Impresionante.

Black: Han arrasado esa base en cuestión de minutos.

Sunset: Ahora entiendo por que los Purificadores eran tan temidos.

Star Black: Solo espero que estén de nuestro lado al final.

Magic: Eso depende de nuestras acciones.

Comentaban éstos al contemplar la gran fuerza destructiva del ejercito Purificador.

Camaleón: Por si acaso, yo me pongo mi nueva armadura. La Morfo Armor que aparte de aguantar bien los ataques, se adapta a mis disfraces.

Comentaba el robot changeling queriendo tomar precauciones, colocándose una armadura de cuerpo completo de color negro con detalles oscuros.

Vulcan: Amigo. Si tú estrenas equipo nuevo, yo también. Yo tenía ganas de probar estas preciosidades. Los Rompedores Tectónicos.

Comentaba sonriente el robot al poder estrenar sus nuevas armas. Unos protectores de casco color gris con detalles negros.

White: Esto promete. Así que yo también probaré mis nuevas armas por si acaso. Las Plasma Bullet.

Decía el unicornio poniéndose unos protectores especiales en sus cascos delanteros, de color plateado con detalles dorados.

Medic: Puede que mis habilidades curativas hagan falta, así que llevaré la Sanetum por si acaso.

Decía la pony médico poniéndose una banda en la cabeza donde en ella tenía el emblema médico, colocada en la frente. Dicho objeto la permitía usar su energía en poder curativo para curar a los aliados.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Liberemos ahora al resto de los Purificadores.

Darkness: Más bien preocúpate por ti mismo, Mike Bluer.

Todos se quedaron parados en el sitio al ver a nada menos que a Darkness junto con su fénix Demon sobre su grupa, subido en lo alto de un edificio.

Mike: ¡Darkness!

Dark: Otra vez él.

Mikki: Creí que nos libramos ya de él.

Comentaban estos. Darkness sonriendo perversamente, respondió.

Darkness: No es tan fácil acabar conmigo.

El alicornio oscuro descendió volando hasta llegar al suelo, donde el grupo se puso en guardia.

Mike: No hay tiempo para delicadezas. El tiempo apremia y liberar a los Purificadores es lo primero. Mikki, Darkwing. Es hora de sacar la artillería pesada.

Mikki: Me gusta como dices eso.

Le respondió su hermana con una sonrisa, al adivinar lo que planeaba su hermano.

Mike y Mikki: ¡Modo Alidrake!

Nada mas decir eso, los cuerpos de ambos hermanos comenzaron a brillar y poco a poco a cambiar de aspecto.

Mike ahora era un alidrake con alas de luz en forma de dragón como escamas en a la parte superior de las mismas. Cola de dragón y espinas doradas que le llegaban desde la espalda hasta el final de la cola. En sus patas tenía garras de dragón y sus ojos dorados adoptaron forma de dragón.

Mikki tuvo una transformación similar a la de su hermano, pero solamente las alas le surgieron unas escamas en la parte superior de las mismas, cola de dragón y espinas doradas desde la espalda hasta el final de la cola.

Holy y Fire White adoptaron forma de fénix dragón, con alas y cola de dragón.

Cuando ambos hermanos adoptaron sus formas de ponis dragones, los dos gritaron a la vez.

Mike y Mikki: ¡Dragón Shinigami!

Sus fénix se fusionaron con sus portadores, para así adoptar su forma Dragón Shinigami.

Mike ahora tenía la apariencia como la de un gran caballero con casco en forma de cabeza de dragón con la boca abierta, pero su rostro no se le veía, armadura blanca con detalles dorados. Hombreras con forma de garras de dragón doradas. Sus alas tenían forma de alas de dragón hechas íntegramente de luz blanca resplandecientes y escamas en la parte superior de dichas alas. Con dos cabezas de dragón en la parte central superior de alas.

Mikki ahora tenía la apariencia de una hermosa chica humana, con alas de dragón hechas de luz, con ojos de dragón, piel blanca humana. Su pelo era largo y brillante. Con cola de dragón. Portaba una armadura ligera roja con detalles dorados que dejaba libre los brazos y piernas con parte del escote ligeramente abierto, con una minifalda naranja y hombreras en forma de cabezas de dragón. Con unos guantes y botas rojas con forma de garras de dragón. Aquella forma básica en su modo alidrake se la conocía como "Dama Roja".

Esta transformación dejó un tanto atontado a Black Raider, ya que veía a Mikki muy hermosa. Su madre Star Black notando como su hijo miraba a la chica con la boca abierta y con ojos de tonto enamorado, le dijo a éste con una leve sonrisa.

Star Black: Cierra la boca, hijo. O te entrarán moscas.

Black Raider al volver a la realidad gracias a su madre, se ruborizó un poco.

Dark: Bien. Yo no me quedo atrás ¡Brazalete León!

Decía Darkwing mientras se materializaba en su casco derecho, un brazalete plateado. Luego de alzarlo al cielo, gritó.

Dark: ¡Lión Shinigami!

Darkwing fue cubierta por una luz plateada mientras su aspecto cambio a uno diferente.

Su apariencia era similar al Shinigami normal de Darkwing, pero de tono plateado con detalles negros. Solo que esta tiene un casco en forma de cabeza de leona. Sus hombreras con forma de cabezas de león. Sus guanteletes tienen forma de garras de león.

Los tres guerreros estaban listos para luchar contra Darkness.

Mike: Bien, Darkness ¿Listo para luchar?

En respuesta, Darkness sonrió maliciosamente y respondió.

Darkness: Me parece que olvidáis que no sois los únicos con formas alternas...¡Alidrake Oscuro!

Su cuerpo brilló hasta adoptar una forma alidrake similar al de Mike para sorpresa del grupo.

Mike: ¡Es verdad! ¡Olvidé que él también puede hacer eso!

Darkness: ¡Demon! ¡Dragón Shinigami!

Demon: Je, je, je. Llevaba tiempo que pidieras eso.

Respondió el fénix que tenía este también forma de fénix dragón. Dicho fénix se fusionó con su portador y ahí su cuerpo brillo hasta adoptar otra apariencia diferente.

Ahora era la de un caballero dragón siniestro, con casco en forma de dragón con la boca abierta y el rostro no se le veía. Armadura de color negro con líneas rojas y detalles blancos, hombreras en forma de garras de dragón, alas de dragón hechas completamente de energía oscura resplandeciente.

Su cuerpo desprendía un aura rojiza, dándole un aspecto tétrico. Los guerreros se pusieron en guardia al ver al guerrero oscuro en su nueva forma.

Mikki: Vaya. Sí que da miedo con esa apariencia.

Comentaba la guerrera dragona al ver a Darkness en su forma Dragón Shinigami. Rainbow para calmarla, la dijo.

Rainbow: Tranquila, Mikki. Él es solo uno y nosotros un montón contra él. Podremos machacarlo sin problemas.

Decía esto la alicornio azul con una sonrisa de confianza, segura de que entre todos podrían derrotar a Darkness. Así hasta que se escuchó una voz.

¿?: Oh, querida. Él no está solo.

Todos reaccionaron ante aquella voz, ya que la habían escuchado antes.

Magic: Esa voz...

Mike: La escuché antes, hace mucho tiempo.

Cuatro misteriosas figuras oscuras aparecieron. Cuando surgieron ante la luz, pudieron distinguir a nada menos que a los Cuatro Supremos.

Nebula: Hola, chicos. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Comentaba nada menos que Nébula. Una yegua alicornio tan alta como Celestia, pero de figura similar a Fleur de List. De pelaje oscura con un gran cuerno rojo. Su cutie mark no se veía debido a la armadura oscura que esta llevaba.

Deadfang: Por nuestro amo Arek, vamos a acabar con vosotros de una vez por todas.

Decía con un gruñido amenazador Deadfang. Un enorme dragón de escamas negras con espinas rojas. Grandes alas con espinas en ella y una cola terminada en arpón.

Darkness: No necesito ayuda para acabar con estos miserables.

Les decía molesto el guerrero oscuro que no quería que los Cuatro Supremos interfiriesen. Ahí Omega y Alpha les dijeron a Darkness.

Omega: Quizás no quieras nuestra ayuda.

Alpha: Pero sin duda querrás enfrentarte a Mike Bluer tú mismo, mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de sus amigos para que no molesten. Así eliminamos a todos de un plumazo y todos salimos ganando.

Le respondieron Omega y Alpha. Dos alicornios que portaban el mismo tipo de armadura que les tapaba por completo, impidiendo identificar su aspecto. Omega llevaba armadura oscura con forma de hielo, con detalles blancos en las partes superiores de las patas, cuello y torso. Llevaba una mascara sellada en el casco sin rostro donde solo tenían dos agujeros en forma de ojos de tristeza para ver por aquella mascara. Tenía el símbolo del Omega en el pecho de la armadura. Mientras Alpha llevaba una armadura similar, pero en roja con forma de llamas con partes amarillas en los mismos sitios que el primero. Tenía una mascara sin rostro amarilla con agujeros en forma de ojos enojados para ver por ella. Tenía el símbolo del Alpha en el pecho de la armadura.

El grupo se puso en mas alerta todavía al ver que no solo Darkness apareció, sino los mismísimos Cuatro Supremos.

Ghost: Los Cuatro Supremos y Darkness.

Fox: Me parece que no lo vamos a tener fácil con estos tipos presentes.

Comentaban ambas yeguas. Nébula sonriendo maliciosamente, las respondió.

Nébula: En eso tenéis razón, queridas. Especialmente porque nos hemos traído un amigo, que prácticamente quiere matar con tal de conoceros.

Decía esto la yegua con una sonrisa maliciosa, y en ese preciso instante surgió del cielo un enorme híbrido donde hizo temblar el suelo al pisarlo con sus enormes patas.

El híbrido en cuestión tenía forma de dragón negro con detalles rojos. Sus ojos eran completamente negros con pupilas violetas tan pequeñas que casi no se distinguía. Poseía cuatro brazos donde los dos inferiores eran garras de dragón con afiladas uñas rojas, mientras los dos superiores eran brazos cuchillas en forma de hoz. Su cola terminaba en forma de afilada hacha doble de hojas rojas. Su aspecto era verdaderamente amenazador como intimidante.

White: Ahora un híbrido ¿Puede esto ir peor?

Comentaba el unicornio apuntando con las ametralladoras de casco a los enemigos. Nébula riéndose de forma malvada mientras pasaba un casco delante de su boca, respondió.

Nébula: Pues sí, querido. Mientras hablamos. Hemos enviado híbridos para que apoyen a las tropas de la Jerarquía. No es que esos alíens valgan mucho, pero bueno, son excelentes carne de cañón. Jo, jo, jo.

Ahora el grupo sabía que los problemas habían aumentado. La aparición de Darkness, más los Cuatro Supremos y los híbridos, complicarían enormemente su labor de reactivar a los Purificadores. Mike mirando al unicornio, le dijo.

Mike: White Shield. Id Bit, Centinela, Lucia, Camaleón, Mistic, Ice y tú, a apoyar a las tropas y destruir los circuitos para así liberar a los Purificadores. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de Darkness y los otros.

White: Bien, Mike.

Bit: Puedes contar con nosotros.

Lucia: Nos ocuparemos de liberar a los ponis de metal. Solo dadle una buena a esos desgraciados de mi parte.

Vulcan: Cuenta con ello, compañera.

El grupo asintió y White Shield y su grupo fueron a ayudar al ejercito para liberar a los Purificadores. Mientras Mike y el resto del grupo, se ocuparían de los Cuatro Supremos y Darkness.

Mike: Bien. Yo me ocuparé de Darkness. Vosotros ocupaos de los otros.

Mikki: Vale, hermano.

Dark: Nos ocuparemos de ellos.

El grupo se preparaba para combatir al enemigo. Nébula viendo eso, emuló una sonrisa burlona mientras comentaba.

Nébula: Mira tú que bonito. Apoyándose los unos a los otros para enfrentarse a nosotros. Por lo visto les debemos caer, pero muy mal je, je, je.

Deadfang: A mí me da igual mientras pueda despedazarlos con mis garras.

Decía de forma amenazante el dragón a la vez alzaba sus garras.

Mike: ¡Adelante, equipo! ¡A por ellos!

El grupo se lanzó contra sus enemigos mientras estos hacían lo mismo. Mike y Darkness fueron los primeros en lanzarse contra el otro y chocar sus armas.

El resto del equipo fueron a combatir al resto del enemigo.

Dark: ¡Mikki y yo nos ocuparemos del híbrido! ¡Vosotros ocupaos de los otros!

Ocelot: ¡Dalo por hecho, preciosa!

Respondió Ocelot apuntando con su pistola a Nébula y disparando contra ella, la alicornio con gesto aburrido alzó su casco y detuvo el disparo con su magia, para luego mandarlo de vuelta contra el espadachín donde este tuvo que apartarse para esquivar su propio disparo.

Nébula: Tendréis que hacerlo mejor que eso.

Applejack: ¿Te que parece esto mejor? ¡Furia de Gaia!

Gritaba Applejack golpeando el suelo con sus cascos y creando varias rocas, que surgían del suelo en dirección hacia la alicornio oscura. Nébula echó el vuelo para esquivar el ataque terrestre.

Nébula: Ja, ja, ja. Un ataque terrestre de muy poco sirve contra alguien que puede volar.

Red Fire: Pero es un blanco perfecto para ataques a distancia.

Red Fire y Mágic aparecieron por detrás de ella para sorpresa de Nébula.

Nébula: ¿Pero qué?

Red: ¡Bola Magma!

Magic: ¡Rayo Nebulosa!

Ambas yeguas lanzaron ataques mágicos contra Nébula, donde esta última se defendió con una barrera mágica para evitar ser alcanzada.

Ocelot: La tengo a tiro.

Decía Ocelot empuñando la Magnun Speeder y la Elemental Bullet, y apuntando con dichas armas a Nébula.

Adelia: Y yo.

Completaba Adelia apuntando con su rifle también contra Nébula. Los dos comenzaron a disparar contra Nébula, esperando alcanzarla con sus disparos. La yegua oscura notando eso, azotó su cola, creando un campo mágico que desvió los disparos.

Ocelot: Carai. Esa yegua se defiende hasta con la cola.

Comentaba el espadachín al ver como la yegua oscura logró evitar los disparos. Nébula sin bajar la barrera, lanzó un rayo contra éstos donde los obligó a apartarse.

Acto seguido la alicornio se teletransportó para evitar los ataques de Red Fire y Magic, para luego contraatacar con un ataque de cuchillas mágicas contra éstas.

Magic: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Magic sacando sus dos espadas y usándolas para desviar los ataques.

Red: Ataques a mí. Prueba esto.

Comentaba Red Fire usando las Fire Hawk primero para desplazarse a alta velocidad a modo de cohete, y luego contraatacar disparando con dichas armas contra Nébula. Nébula disparó su propio rayo, chocando contra la de Red Fire.

El ataque se mantenía por unos instantes hasta que Nébula con una sonrisa perversa, comentó.

Nébula: Nada mal. Pero deja que te demuestre lo que es autentico poder.

Dijo esto la yegua a la vez que intensificaba su ataque, superando el de Red Fire y poco a poco iba llegando hasta ella.

Red: No soy tan fácil de matar...¡Flama Azul!

Gritó Red Fire, adoptando así su habilidad especial de fuego azul y sus llamas se tornaron en fuego azul con blanco

Red: ¡AHHHH!

Gritó Red Fire mientras su crin y cola se prendían con el mismo fuego azul, intensificando su ataque superando al de Nébula. Pese a todo, Nebula no parecía preocupada por ello y con una sonrisa perversa la dijo.

Nébula: Nada mal. Pero ni con eso lograrás superarme.

Dijo Nébula intensificando su rayo, superando de nuevo al de Red Fire. La yegua de fuego estuvo a punto de ser alcanzada por el ataque, hasta que Piro Fire pasó volando y atrapó a su compañera para apartarla y salvarla del mortal ataque.

Piro Fire: Recuerda que no luchas sola, amiga.

Le comentaba el alicornio de fuego a su compañera. Red Fire asintió mientras se reunía con el resto de sus compañeros para enfrentarse juntos a Nébula.

Mientras tanto, Eye Fox, Rarity, Eye Falcon, Pinkie Pie, Ghost y Phantom se enfrentaban a Deadfang.

Deadfang: ¡Morid, malditos ponis inferiores!

Gritó el dragón, lanzando desde su boca una potente llamarada contra el grupo.

Rarity: ¡Escudo de Agua!

Rarity convocó una barrera de agua que detuvo el ataque de fuego del dragón. Cuando la llamarada se paró, Ghost y Phantom lanzaron unos rayos de hielo contra la barrera de agua, dejándola como un muro de hielo. Eye Fox disparó desde su Infinity Arrow una flecha mágica que al impactar contra el muro, ésta reventó en grandes trozos afilados, donde Pinkie Pie empleando sus poderes del viento los mandó volando todas estas contra el dragón.

El dragón lanzó una llamarada contra dichos trozos, derritiéndolos por completo y provocando un intenso vapor por alrededor.

El dragón no veía nada a través del vapor. El dragón mantenía sus sentidos en alerta esperando cualquier cosa.

Un disparó de rifle iba dirigido hacia él y el dragón lo desvió con un golpe de cola. Miró por donde vino el disparo y vio una sombra.

Deadfang: Ya eres mío.

Dijo el dragón volando en dirección hacia donde estaba la sombra y lanzó su garra chocando en su objetivo.

El dragón sonreía perversamente tras alcanzar su objetivo. Cuando el vapor se disipó, se sorprendió al ver que lo que creía haber golpeado, era en realidad una estatua de hielo con forma de pony.

Deadfang: ¿Pero qué...?

Eye Falcon: ¡Sorpresa!

El dragón miró hacia arriba donde vino la voz y ahí vio subido sobre una edificación al francotirador apuntando con su rifle. Sin darle tiempo a nada, Eye Falcon disparó una bala que impactó en la frente del dragón que pese a no hacerle daño, lo molestó bastante y el dragón furioso, golpeó con su puño la pared haciendo temblar el edificio entero, obligando a Eye Falcon a saltar y usar un lanzagarfios para salir de ahí y escapar del dragón.

Deadfang: ¡No escaparás de mí, insecto!

El dragón iba a atacar hasta que recibió unos disparos de hielo, viento y agua. El dragón ahí vio a los otros guerreros lanzándose al ataque.

Ghost: ¡Viento Gélido!

Gritó Ghost empuñando esta Freeze Raiper, donde sus hojas se envolvían en hielo y con ellas golpeó al dragón, congelándolo por completo.

Phamton: ¡Guadaña de Hielo!

El pony fantasmas convocó una guadaña de hielo y con ella trató de partir en dos el bloque de hielo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el dragón se liberó del hielo y golpeó con su puño al pony fantasma, mandando a volar a éste y estrellarse contra una pared.

Eye Fox con su Infinity Arrow, disparaba flechas mágicas que impactaban contra el dragón. Deadfang dio un fuerte pisotón contra el suelo, haciendo que el suelo se resquebrajara y trozos salieran despedidos al igual que la arquera que salió volando. El dragón fue hacia ella y abrió sus fauces con intención de devorarla.

Fox: ¡Poder de Zorro!

Gritó Eye Fox y su cuerpo brilló. Su crin se iba haciendo algo más larga y tornando al color naranja como de los zorros. Su cola se hizo más larga y adoptando la misma forma y color que la cola de un zorro, terminado en punta negra. Sus orejas adoptaron forma de un zorro y sus cascos se convirtieron en patas de zorro y sus ojos adoptaron la misma forma y color de un zorro.

Con su nueva forma, Eye Fox se movía a mayor agilidad y aprovechando los trozos del suelo que aun estaban en el aire, la arquera con la agilidad de un zorro, saltaba de un lado a otro logrando esquivar la gran dentellada del dragón que iba hacia ésta.

Deadfang: ¡No escaparás de mí!

Rugió el dragón. Eye Fox saltando en el aire, apuntó con su arco al dragón y disparó una flecha explosiva, logrando que se introdujera en el interior de la boca del dragón y provocar una explosión interna que lo detuvo por unos instantes, permitiendo así a Eye Fox alejarse del dragón.

Pinkie y Rarity cada una por un lado, fueron a atacar al dragón.

Pinkie: ¡Tempestad Alada!

Rarity: ¡Rubíes de agua!

Pinkie lanzó una ataque en forma de alas de energía y Rarity unos rubíes que parecían estar hechas de agua. Ambos ataques impactaron contra el dragón, causando fuertes daños en éste.

Deadfang: ¡Groaaaar!

Rugía de furia el dragón por los ataques realizados.

Rarity: ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, dragoncete?

Preguntaba de forma burlona la alicornio blanca. El dragón lanzó una mirada asesina a la yegua. Acto seguido desplegó las alas y voló a una velocidad mayor de lo que podría hacer un dragón normal.

Rarity sorprendida, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue golpeada por la garra del dragón que la mandó estrellar contra un saliente de un edificio, causando un fuerte dolor en la espalda de Rarity que casi la parte, para luego caer a gran altura contra el suelo.

Rarity: Mi...Espalda...

Se quejaba Rarity sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su espalda.

Pinkie: ¡Rarity!

La alicornio rosa trató de ir a ayudar a su amiga, pero el dragón se interpuso en su camino.

Deadfang: No tan rápido, pequeña.

El dragón cargó de fuego su garra y trató de golpear a la alicornio rosa, pero Pinkie Pie fue atrapada por el lanzaganchos de Ghost donde esta tiró de ella, apartándola del ataque del dragón.

Pinkie: ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Rarity!

Eye Falcon: De eso me ocupo yo.

Respondió el francotirador, cargando su rifle y apuntando.

Pinkie: ¿En serio crees que con una bala vas a tumbar a ese feo dragón?

Preguntó la pony rosa. Eye Falcon ahí la respondió.

Eye Falcon: No es a él a quién apunto.

Pinkie: ¿Qué?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo a preguntar más, el francotirador disparo, pero dicho disparo no impactó en el dragón, sino en Rarity.

Rarity: ¡Ah...!

Exclamó la yegua al sentir algo en el pecho. Pinkie Pie sin creerse lo que acababa de hacer el francotirador, se puso furiosa y le gritó.

Pinkie: ¡Maldito! ¡Has disparado sobre Rarity! ¡Sabía yo que seguíais siendo los mismos asesinos que conocimos! ¡Te voy a...!

La pony rosa furiosa, estuvo a punto de atizarlo, hasta que Ghost y Eye Fox la detuvieron.

Ghost: ¡Quieta, Pinkie!

Fox: ¡No lo hagas!

Pinkie: Tengo que hacerlo. Ese mal nacido ha herido a mi amiga y...

Decía furiosa la alicornio rosa con grandes ganas de atizar al francotirador. Eye Falcon con total tranquilidad, la respondió.

Eye Falcon: En vez de gritar como una loca histérica, deberías mirar mejor a tu amiga.

Aquello extraño a Pinkie Pie y haciendo caso a Eye Falcon, la alicornio rosa miró a su amiga Rarity, que asombrosamente estaba de pie y sin señales de que sintiera dolores en su cuerpo.

Rarity: Ya...Ya no me duele ni la espalda, ni ninguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Comentaba la alicornio blanca, mirándose en el pecho donde recibió el impacto y ahí vio que era un especie de dardo con restos de líquido amarillo en su interior.

Eye Falcon: Eso, amiga rosa, era un dardo con nanoestimulantes que aceleran la curación del cuerpo.

Pinkie: ¿Cómo?

La pony rosa parecía bastante confundida ante lo que la dijo el francotirador.

Eye Falcon: Mejor un luchador que este plenamente bien y pueda luchar, a que esté herido y sin hacer nada en la enfermería ¿No te parece?

Respondía Eye Falcon con una leve sonrisa. Pinkie Pie al principio estaba furiosa porque pensó que el robot les había traicionado, pero ahora que sabe que en realidad lo que hizo fue curar a Rarity, se sintió algo estupida.

Pinkie: Lo siento. Debí haberme asegurado antes.

Se disculpaba la pony rosa. El francotirador con total tranquilidad, respondió.

Eye Falcon: No importa. Ahora centrémonos en el dragón. Tengo ganas de colgar su cabeza encima de la chimenea.

Bromeaba en la última parte el francotirador. Ghost ahí le apoyó.

Ghost: En eso tiene razón...¡Fuego Helado!

Gritó Ghost en la última parte y su cuerpo se tornó en un extraño aura naranja. Su pelaje se volvió naranja con líneas amarillas en su cuerpo como si fueran llamas. Su crin se tornaba a colores rojo anaranjado con detalles amarillos.

Ghost: Hora de sentir un frío tan intenso, que quema.

Dijo con decisión la pony fantasma, para acto seguido lanzar su rayo de plasma contra el dragón, impactando de lleno al enorme reptil y congelarlo.

Esta vez el dragón le costó más romper el hielo, pero aun así no se le quitó lo furioso.

Deadfang: ¡Os aplastaré como a cucarachas!

Amenazaba el dragón arrancando una estructura del suelo y lanzarlo contra el grupo. Ghost lanzó su rayos de plasma congelando lo que lanzó el dragón, y Phamton que se había recuperado, saltó hacia dicho objeto, creó unos sables de hielo y con ellas lo partió en trozos más pequeños.

Ghost lanzó otro rayo de plasma contra el dragón, pero el dragón agarró contra estructura y lo usó como escudo para protegerse del ataque, que congeló por completo dicho objeto y el dragón lo lanzó contra el grupo donde estos tuvieron que apartarse para evitar ser aplastados.

Mientras tanto en otra sección de Cybros, las tropas aliadas estaban abriéndose pasó entre las tropas de la Jerarquía.

Varios flameadores (los que hayáis leído mis fanfics anteriores, lo recordareis como los purificadores, tuve que cambiarles el nombre por razones obvias) lanzaba su fuego contra los condenados achicharrando a estos, o disparos láser contra blindados enemigos como los tanques de fase o infectores.

Onyx: ¡Vamos tropas! ¡Dad caña a esas armas!

Ordenaba el bat pony, armado con una espada de energía y llevando una armadura tecnológica para la batalla. Sin percatarse de ello, una extraña criatura caminaba por el techo y acto seguido saltó hacia el bat pony donde en el último momento se percató de ello y se apartó. Ahí vio lo que le había atacado.

Era una especie de criatura cuadrúpeda, de complexión delgada casi huesuda. Con garras de tres falanges. Una cabeza larga sin ojos, pero una boca dentada. Una cola en forma de arpón. De color rojo y algo más grande que un pony. Onyx veía a la misteriosa criatura que podía apreciar que tenía que ser un híbrido.

Onyx: Mi madre. Vaya criatura más horrenda.

La misteriosa criatura (la cual la denominaremos "Lancero") se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras, demostrando que podía estar erguida. Abrió la boca a la vez que emitía un leve siseo como de las serpientes, terminando en un gruñido.

Onyx: Que poco me gusta esa cosa.

Comentaba el bat pony al ver a la misteriosa criatura que aunque no tuviera ojos, parecía que sentía su presencia. El híbrido lancero saltó hacia Onyx y lanzó su cola arpón tratando de ensartarlo, pero el bat pony fue mas rápido y lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado y aprovechando para darle un corte con su espada en el cuerpo, pero parecía estar acorazada en el tronco y resistió levemente el impacto.

El híbrido se agarró en la pared y saltó de nuevo, esta vez atrapando al pegaso y llevándolo contra el suelo. Ahí el híbrido trató de morderlo, pero Onyx con sus cascos se lo impedía. Ahí el lancero lanzó su lengua donde esta también tenía boca dentada tratando de morderlo, pero Onyx ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de evitar que lo maten.

Onyx: ¡Quítate de encima, engendro del demonio!

Decía el bat pony logrando darle un puñetazo a la cara del híbrido y luego apoyar sus patas traseras en el pecho del monstruo, empujándolo y tirarlo al suelo. Onyx rápidamente se levantó y saltó hacia el híbrido, atravesando su espada en la cabeza y matarlo, haciendo que su cuerpo se desintegrara en el proceso.

Onyx: Bien. Bicho muerto.

Decía el bat pony sonriendo, pero la calma duró poco cuando escuchó más gruñidos detrás suyo, y se giró para ver más lanceros como el primero, caminando por el suelo o las paredes.

Onyx: ¡Maldita sea! Como si no hubiera sido bastante uno.

Los lanceros se lanzaron hacia él con intención de matarlo, pero unas balas de energía iban atravesando a varios de estos. Ahí el bat pony vio a White Shield y a Bit que aparecieron estos para ayudarlo, junto con varias tropas.

White: ¿Estás bien, Onyx?

Preguntaba el unicornio que usando sus nuevos protectores de cascos que potenciaban sus disparos de ametralladoras, iba matando a tantos lanceros como encontraba a su paso. El bat pony agradeciendo la ayuda, le respondió.

Onyx: Sí. Ahora sí. Menos mal. Por un momento pensé que moriría sin antes declararme a Darkwing.

White: ¿Aun no lo has hecho, amigo?

Preguntaba en parte bromeando el unicornio, a la vez que esquivaba un ataque de cola de un lancero y cargando su casco de energía, lanzó un potente puñetazo que mandó a volar al híbrido.

Onyx: ¿Tanto se nota?

Respondió con sarcasmo el bat pony haciendo sonreír levemente al unicornio. Bit volando, aterrizó en el suelo y activó sus armas disparando balas y misiles, que iban matando a varios lanceros. Uno intentó atacarlo con su cola, pero Bit se agachó y sacando sus garras, dio un fuerte zarpazo que le cortó la cola al híbrido haciendo gruñir de dolor a este, lo cual fue silenciado por un fuerte corte de Bit en la garganta del híbrido y luego un disparó a bocajarro, acabando así con él. Otro lancero trató de atacarlo con la cola por la espalda, pero Bit rápidamente se giró y con sus garras le cortó la cola haciendo que la punta saliera volando hacia arriba. Bit salto agarrando dicha punta y luego descender con ella, atravesando con la misma punta la cabeza del híbrido y matarlo.

Bit: Tenemos que llegar al siguiente nodo si queremos liberar Cybros.

Comentaba el grifo robot. White Shield sin dejar de disparar a los lanceros, le respondió.

White: Tranquilo. De eso se ocupan Star Black y su hijo, como Centinela y Lucia.

Como decía White Shield. El resto de sus compañeros se ocupaban de otro nodo que estaba siendo custodiado por tropas de la Jerarquía.

Star Black: ¡Aparta, engendro!

Star Black disparó un rayo oscuro que destruyó a un brute que custodiaba un circuito de energía, quedando solamente unos condenados y aliegionarios, pero no dudaron mucho cuando varios centuriones de los cazadores de sombras aparecieron, y tras desaparecer unos instantes para acto seguido reaparecer y con unas cuantas cuchilladas, acabar con ellos. Con vía libre, Star Black lanzó un rayo destruyendo dicho nodo.

Star Black: Uno menos.

Lucia junto con las tropas, iban hacia otro circuito custodiado por tanques de fase e infectores. Los infectores trataron de disparar contra Lucia, pero la dragona los esquivaba con facilidad y con su Espada del Infierno 2.0, les cortaba las patas y luego el cuerpo acabando con ellos.

Lucia: ¡Vamos, ponis! ¡Acabemos con ellos!

Animaba la dragona Lucia, mientras los tanques apocalisis y unidades Rhino disparaban sus armas y destruían dichos tanques. Ahora que no había obstáculos, Lucia con un tajo de su espada, partió en dos el circuito, permitiendo el paso de energía al nodo.

Black Raider y Centinela se ocupaban de destruir el último circuito de energía.

Black Raider: Bien, grandullón. Nos toca.

Centinela: Afirmativo.

Black Raider atacaba a diestra y siniestra contra varios soldados enemigos e incluso algunos híbridos, siendo apoyado por Centinela donde este último disparaba su arma acabando con varios de éstos. Un brute trató de atacar a Centinela, pero el robot atrapó su puño con su mano y apuntó su arma al estomago del brute, atravesándolo con varios disparos. Luego cuando el brute acabó de rodillas, Centinela metió su arma en la boca del Brute y disparó por ella acabando con el brute.

Cazas venon y cazas fénix volaban por el aire, dando caza a los platillos volantes de la Jerarquía, dando paso a los cruceros de batalla celeste donde dispararon sus armas contra el circuito, destruyéndolo así y dando paso por in a la energía al nodo.

De dicho nodo surgieron más tropas purificadoras, entre ellos unos ponis robots corpulentos parecidos a los vigilantes, solo que estos portaban unas poderosas y enormes ametralladoras pesadas de gran calibre (devastador), y también unas unidades robóticas que parecían orugas y se movían como unas (conceptor).

Las nuevas tropas purificadoras iban hacia otra gran base de la Jerarquía. Los devastadores dispararon sus armas donde centenares de balas hacían pedazos al enemigo. Los conceptores aunque de apariencia inofensiva, lanzaban unos drones de energía que iban hacia el enemigo y una vez a su alcance, explotaban causando un daño enorme y matando a varios enemigos a la vez.

Star Black: Otro nodo libre. Solo quedan dos.

Mientras tanto. El grupo de Medic, Fluttershy, Toxix, Black Wing, Rainbow y Shadow Storm, se enfrentaban a Omega.

El grupo rodeaba al alicornio del hielo, donde este último se mantenía impasible.

Flutteshy: ¡Hiedra Trepadora!

Medic: ¡Técnica Ninja! ¡Raíces de Espinas!

Ambas yeguas realizaron cada uno su ataque, haciendo que del suelo surgiera varias raíces que atraparon al alicornio en cuestión. Pero en apenas unos instantes, las raíces se convirtieron en hielo duro y se resquebrajaron en pedazos donde aparecía el alicornio sin roce alguno.

Toxic saltó con sus cadenas y las lanzó todas en una a modo de espiral contra Omega, pero este alzando su casco lo detuvo sin dificultad alguna y de un movimiento, deshizo el ataque apartando todas las cadenas. Acto seguido el alicornio se desplazó a alta velocidad hacia Toxic, que aun seguía en el aire y le dio un potente golpe en el pecho que lo mandó volando.

Fluttershy: ¡Toxic!

Gritó Fluttershy al ver como el pony ninja salía volando en dirección a un conducto. Antes de que entrara, Toxic lanzó sus cadenas hacia los extremos del conducto y las usó para una vez dentro, tomar impulso y salir volando en dirección hacia Omega donde lo apuntó con sus brazos y disparó centenares de misiles contra él.

El alicornio convocó una espada de fuego azul y la usó para desviar los ataques de misiles.

Black: ¡Veamos si con esto puedes!

Rainbow: ¡A la carga!

Shadow Black: ¡Todos Juntos!

Gritaron los tres. Black Wing armada con la Vortex Tempo, Rainbow con su lanza y Shadow Storm con su tridente. Los tres fueron volando por alrededor de Omega, formando así un tornado y lograr levantarlo del suelo.

Una vez en el tornado, los tres aprovecharon que Omega estaba volando para atacarlo a toda velocidad desde todas las direcciones. Omega se defendía con su espada desde todas las direcciones donde le atacaba el trío.

Rainbow: ¡Vamos! ¡Ya lo tenemos! ¡Relámpago del Dragón!

Rainbow creó con su arma un dragón chino hecho de electricidad y lo lanzó contra Omega. Pero éste lejos de dejarse derrotar, Omega concentró energía en sus cascos y lanzó un especie de lobo de hielo que chocó contra el dragón de Rainbow, provocando una explosión de energía que deshizo el tornado.

Black: ¡Hora de pararte los pies!

Decía Black Wing convocando con su arma legendaria, un viento helado que iba congelando a Omega hasta convertirlo en una estatua de hielo. Dicha estatua cayó duramente al suelo, provocando un leve temblor en el suelo.

Black: Nada se resiste a mi arma legendaria.

Decía de forma presumida la bat pony, haciendo ésta girar su arma por varios lados y dando por sentado que había logrado detener a Omega.

Omega: ¿En serio crees que puedes detener al guerrero del hielo con eso?

Black Wing se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Omega justo detrás de ella, y se alejó de éste.

Black: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?

Omega: Primero. El hielo es mi elemento y segundo, lo único que has atrapado fue un clon de hielo creado por mí para esquivar el ataque.

Black Wing estaba sorprendida, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar otra cosa porque recibió una fuerte patada en el estomago por parte de Omega que la mandó volando. Se habría ido muy lejos si Shadow no la llegara a atrapar y Rainbow fue a combatir a Omega para cubrirlos.

Fluttershy y Medic se unieron a la lucha para ayudar a Rainbow, Medic usando las Phantom Blades lanzaba varios ataques conjuntos con Rainbow contra Omega, mientras Fluttershy los apoyaba con un látigo de espinas.

Omega: ¡Basta de tonterías!

Gritó el alicornio creando alrededor de este un viento helado, que alejó a los guerreros lejos de él.

Fluttershy, Rainbow y Medic fueron agarrados por las cadenas de Toxic para evitar acabar más lejos y que se hicieran daño. Luego Toxic los dejó suavemente en el suelo.

Toxic: ¿Estáis bien?

Medic: Sí, Toxic. Gracias.

El grupo se reunión para prepararse para enfrentarse a Omega.

Rainbow: Este tipo es duro de verdad.

Fluttershy: Sí. Espero que a los otros les vaya mejor.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Blue Sky, Sunset Shimmer, Blue Star, Vulcan, Ice y Vulcanía, se enfrentaban a Alpha.

Alpha: ¡Morid en el infierno!

Gritaba con furia Alpha, golpeando con sus patas delanteras el suelo, creando un torrente de fuego y chorros de lava que iba hacia el grupo.

Vulcan: ¡Modo Defensa!

Gritó Vulcan adoptando su Modo Defensa y formando una barrera que detuvo el ataque de fuego con algo de dificultad.

Alpha: ¡Nada podréis hacer contra mi fuego! ¡Moriréis en fuego ardiente!

Decía Alpha hasta que de repente de un muro de fuego fue atravesado por nada menos que Sunset Shimmer para sorpresa de este. Sunset con una espada llameante, trató de golpearlo y Alpha lo bloqueó con los brazaletes de su armadura.

Alpha: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo has podido atravesar el fuego y la lava sin quemarte?

Comentaba sorprendido el guerrero del fuego. Sunset Shimmer ahí le contesto.

Sunset: Soy la guardiana del fuego. Esto no es nada para mí.

Dijo esto la yegua, a la vez lanzando un rayo de calor contra él que lo empujó a cierta distancia.

Vulcan: ¡Hora del Martillazo!

Decía Vulcan saltando en su Modo Fuerza y empuñando la Atomic Hammer con intención de golpear a Alpha. Con él estaba también Vulcania con una espadas de energía también con la intención de golpear a Alpha.

Vulcan lanzó su martillazo, pero Alpha lo esquivó haciendo a un lado, y ahí le dio una patada a la cara del robot que lo hizo retroceder. Vulcanía intentó darle con sus espadas a modo de cruz, pero Alpha las bloqueó con un solo casco y con el otro la golpeó mandándola a volar.

Blue Star trató de placar contra Alpha con su escudo, pero el alicornio la esquivó con un salto para atrás. La yegua no desistió de su ataque y lanzó su espada con intención de atravesarlo mientras el alicornio detenía las acometidas con su espada de fuego.

Alpha: ¡Inútiles! No soy rivales para mí.

Decía el alicornio apartando del camino de la yegua cuando intentó darle un tajo vertical, la agarró del brazo y la mandó estrellarse contra un terminal cercano.

Alpha: Tú serás la primera en morir.

Decía el alicornio lanzándose contra la yegua con intención de atravesarla la cabeza con su espada de fuego, pero dicho ataque fue detenido por el escudo Aegis de Blue Sky que se interpuso en su camino.

Sky: ¡No tocarás a mis compañeros!

Dijo el paladín empujando al alicornio para atrás para alejarlo de su compañera. El paladín mirando a Blue Star que se estaba esta levantándose, la preguntó.

Sky: ¿Estás bien, Blue Star?

Blue Star: Sí...Algo adolorida, pero bien.

Blue Sky: Me alegro. Yo me ocuparé de este tipo.

Blue Star: Dale lo que se merece a ese tipo.

Blue Sky sonrió en señal de confianza a la vez que asentía con la cabeza. Alpha que estaba esperando al paladín, le dijo.

Alpha: ¿En serio crees que puedes medirte conmigo?

Sky: No lo creo. Estoy seguro de ello.

Contestó desafiante el paladín mientras empuñaba su Espada Caladbolg y el Escudo Aegis.

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, hasta que inmediatamente se lanzaron contra el uno al otro y chocaron sus espadas provocando chispas de energía en el choque de armas. Ahí los dos se enzarzaron en un feroz combate con sus armas.

Alpha lanzó un tajo de energía llameante, mientras Blue Sky saltó en el aire para esquivarlo. Al verlo por el aire, Alpha lanzó flechas de fuego donde el paladín los bloqueó con su escudo. Ahí Alpha se teletransportó justo detrás del paladín y le dio una fuerte patada, que lo mandó estrellarse contra el suelo.

Alpha descendió en picado con intención de aplastar al paladín con sus patas, pero Blue Sky rápidamente se dio la vuelta en el suelo y colocó de frente su escudo, recibiendo dicho escudo todo el impacto del ataque de Alpha. Ahí el paladín concentró su magia en el escudo y empujó al alicornio para mandarlo en el aire.

Blue Sky rápidamente se levantó e inmediatamente saltó en dirección al alicornio, logrando golpearle con su espada de rayos y mandarlo contra una pared.

Sky: ¡Tajo Paladín!

Gritó el paladín lanzando un tajo en vertical, creando una hoja de energía que fue directo hacia el alicornio, pero Alpha de un fuerte golpe de su brazo, deshizo el ataque.

Sunset se reunía con el resto del grupo mientras estos observaban el combate entre Blue Sky y Alpha.

Sunset: Cada uno de los Cuatro Supremos son poderosos. Es increíble que Blue Sky esté logrando plantar cara al llamado Alpha.

Ice: Se nota que esa nueva armadura como armas, le han sentado bien a nuestro amigo paladín.

Completamente el alicornio de hielo, que no podía evitar admirar las nuevas armas y armadura del paladín.

Vulcan: Lo que me parece, es que Blue Sky se está llevando toda la diversión.

Comentaba de brazos cruzados el robot, estando éste molesto de no estar en la pelea. Ahí Vulcania mirando molesta a su compañero, le dio un coscorrón.

Vulcania: Cállate, tarugo.

Vulcan: ¡Au! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

Vulcania: Porque Eye Fox no está, y alguien tiene que darte cuando dices alguna estupided, tarugo.

Respondía la yegua con una leve sonrisa burlona para molestia del robot.

Mientras tanto, en el tercer nodo, las tropas aliadas iban hacia dicho nodo.

Camaleón: ¡Entrega aérea!

Decía Camaleón disfrazado de helipcotero que sobrevolaba por encima de unas tropas de la Jerarquía, ahí dejo caer una bomba por encima de éstos y saltaron por los aires por la explosión resultante.

Mistic: Muy bien. Ahora a cargarnos otro circuito.

Mistic con un disfraz militar con enorme cañón, disparó contra el circuito, destruyéndolo así.

Iron iba aplastando brutes con su martillo, mientras varias unidades titanes y guardianes celestes se ocupaban el otros brutes. Los titanes disparaban sus armas atravesando a varios brutes, y mientras los guardianes atravesaban con sus lanzas a otros brutes.

Iron veía el circuito de energía y se preparó para destruirlo.

Iron: Allí esta ¡Martillo Boomerang!

El alicornio lanzó el martillo a modo de Boomerang y este giró hasta llegar al circuito y destruirlo, para acto seguido volver dicha arma hacia el alicornio.

Iron: Estupendo. Solo queda uno.

Decía con una leve sonrisa el alicornio. Mientras tanto el último nodo, las tropas iban avanzando siendo apoyadas por una nave nodriza y varios portanaves celestes.

La nave nodriza disparaba sus rayos contra las naves enemigas, mientras los portanaves lanzaban robots interceptores contra las tropas más débiles, ofreciendo así cobertura a las tropas aliadas.

Varias tropas celestes prepararon artillería de tormenta donde estas comenzaron a bombardear la zona, acabando así con múltiples enemigos y a su vez con el último circuito. Permitiendo así activar el tercer nodo.

Como las dos veces anteriores, parte de Cybros se activo y del nodo surgieron más tropas purificadoras.

Entre ellos iban unos vehículos robóticos zancudos de dos patas. Cabina central y dos poderoso cañones dobles de energía. De metal plateado en la cabina y color negro en la parte delantera de las patas y plateada por atrás y cañones de color negro (predator).

Unos cazas interestelaes que volaban mediante motones antigraverdad, de metal plateado con detalles amarillos (explorador).

Unas naves de metal plateado cuya cabina tiene dos extensiones en forma de hoces hacia delante separadas de las puntas a cierta distancia. Entre dichas hoces había una especie de esfera de energía(tempestad).

Las nuevas unidades no tardaron en ir a atacar la base de la Jerarquía más cercana. Los predatos atacaron con sus cañones al enemigo con potentes haces de energía, que destruían al enemigo con facilidad. Los exploradores volaban por el cielo disparando al enemigo por tierra con sus cañones de fotones, o derribando naves con sus misiles antimateria. Las naves enemigas disparaban sus armas contra las naves purificadoras, pero estas últimas se movían con gran agilidad, esquivando así el fuego enemigo.

Las naves tempestad eran sin duda las que más daño hacían al enemigo. Las esferas de energía que éstos portaban, eran lanzadas a gran distancia impactando al enemigo causando una fuerte explosión, logrando causar fuertes daños incluso a los caminantes de la Jerarquía.

Como las bases anteriores, ésta fue completamente destruida por la abrumadora fuerza purificadora.

Darkwing y Mikki se enfrentaban al híbrido gigante. Entre las dos trataban de derribar al híbrido, pero sus ataques apenas parecían rozas el caparazón de la enorme bestia.

Dark: ¡Vamos, Mikki! ¡Hay que acabar con esta cosa!

Mikki: ¡Sí!

Darkwing y Mikki entre las dos, lanzaron dos potentes rayos de energía que impactaba en la cabeza del híbrido. Al principio el híbrido iba retrocediendo por la fuerza del doble rayo, pero al final sacudiendo con fuerza la cabeza, deshizo el rayo y lanzó un feroz rugido.

Con la mente, el híbrido levito varios escombros y los lanzó contra ambas chicas donde estas tuvieron que moverse rápidamente de un lado a otro para esquivarlas todas.

Darkwing con las Hunter Fang y Mikki con la Stellar Blade, partían en dos varios trozos enormes que iban hacia ellas. El híbrido se lanzó hacia ellas con intención de aplastarlas, pero Darkwing se tornó en sombras para esquivarlos y Mikki utilizó sus portales para así evitar el ataque del híbrido.

Darkwing apareció por un lateral y Mikki por otro y entre las dos le dieron un fuerte tajo con sus armas al cuerpo del híbrido, pero apenas atravesaron el duro caparazón del monstruo.

El híbrido ahí trató de golpearlas con sus alas a ambas chicas, donde éstas tuvieron que apartarse a cierta distancia de la criatura.

En ese momento la espalda del híbrido para ser más exactos sus espinas, comenzaron a iluminarse desde el final de la cola hasta llegar a la cabeza y ahí disparó un rayo desde la boca contra ambas.

Dark: ¡Cuidado!

Mikki: ¡Nano Escudo Estelar!

Mikki creó una barrera por alrededor de ambas para protegerse ambas. El rayo fue tan potente que cuando impactó en la barrera, ésta fue arrastrada junto con las guerreras hasta que dicha barrera chocó contra una pared.

Mikki hacía un enorme esfuerzo para mantener la barrera, pero la potencia del rayo era tal, que era cuestión de tiempo en que no pudiera mantenerla por más tiempo.

Mikki: No se por cuanto voy a poder mantenerlo.

Fire White: (Aguanta, Mikki. Tú puedes).

La animaba su fénix compañero. Darkwing viendo eso, comentó.

Dark: Deja que te ayude, Mikki ¡Modo Sombra!

La armadura de Darkwing se volvió negra y aprovechando la sombra proyectada por Mikki, se introdujo en ella, para luego reaparecer por la sombras del híbrido (que había más que de sobra para aparecer XDD). La guerrera sombría estando detrás de la criatura, se preparó para atacarlo.

Dark: ¡Modo Depredador! ¡Alas Filosas!

La armadura volvió a su estado normal, solo que la salieron cuatro garras en sus guanteletes y botas. Aquello potenciaba sus ataques. La segunda hizo que sus alas se volvieran afiladas como cuchillas. Ahí se lanzó por la espalda del híbrido y realizando potentes tajos con sus armas y sus alas, logró causar daños en el híbrido haciendo que se detuviera en su ataque contra Mikki.

Mikki: ¡Gracias, Darkwing! Ahora yo ¡Modo Estampida!

La armadura (o la que lleva, vamos) fue cubierta por cristales negros. Acto seguido, Mikki se lanzó volando hacia el híbrido y gritó.

Mikki: ¡Coletazo de Dragón!

Su espada fue envuelta en energía de luz y lanzó un tajo que dibujo un ángulo como si una cola de dragón se tratase, golpeando duramente el rostro del híbrido que logró tumbarlo duramente contra el suelo.

Mikki y Darkwing se acercaron la una a la otra y chocaron de manos en señal de celebración. Pero el híbrido no estaba todavía derrotado y de sus ojos lanzo unos rayos eléctricos que impactó en ambas chicas, donde éstas al sentir la energía dañina por sus cuerpos, primero gritaron y luego cayeron al suelo.

El híbrido tras levantarse, alzó su pata derecha y trató de aplastar a ambas chicas. Darkwing viendo eso, gritó.

Dark: ¡Lion Shinigami Bestia!

Una intensa luz oscura y plateada envolvió a Darkwing, donde dicha energía empujó al híbrido, alejando de éstas. Ahí ahora Darkwing tenía un aspecto diferente.

Ahora tenía la forma de una gran leona hembra de pelaje marrón brillante y alas de murciélago. Cubierta en la parte superior de su cuerpo una armadura plateada con detalles oscuros y en la parte inferior de sus patas.

Dark: Bien, bicho feo. Ahora verás como es una autentica leona furiosa.

Decía desafiante la leona, tomando impulso con sus patas en el suelo y salir de un salto directo hacia el híbrido. El híbrido lanzó su aliento de fuego, pero Darkwing lo esquivó deshaciendo en sombras, para luego reaparecer y atacarle con fuertes zarpazos contra el híbrido.

Mikki que observaba como Darkwing atacaba al híbrido, no pudo evitar comentar.

Mikki: Ojala yo pudiera llegar al Dragón Shinigami Bestia como mi hermano. Por desgracia, aun no he logrado esa transformación.

Comentaba Mikki, ya que pese a que podía adoptar la forma Dama Roja en su forma alidrake y llegar hasta el nivel Dragón Shinigami, aun no podía adoptar la forma Dragón Shinigami bestia.

Mientras por la parte superior de las instalaciones de Cybros, iban dos estelas blanca y oscura chocando contra el otro a alta velocidad.

Ambas estelas chocaron entre si, deteniéndose por unos momentos revelando ser nada menos que Mike Bluer y Darkness, ambos en sus formas Dragón Shinigami y empuñando sus armas.

Darkness: Veo que te has hecho mucho más fuerte desde la última vez.

Mike: Tú también por lo visto.

Comentaban ambos guerreros. Sus armaduras ya tenían señales de fuertes daños, tanto físicos como de ataque mágicos.

Ambos guerreros se enzarzaron en un intenso y veloz combate de espadas, haciendo que saltaran chispas entre ellos. Ambos cargaron de magia sus armas y las chocaron entre si, provocando una fuerte explosión mágica haciendo que ambos se separasen a gran distancia.

Ambos guerreros se pararon por unos momentos para recobrar un poco el aliento.

Mike: Dime, Darkness ¿Hasta cuánto durará esto? ¿No es posible terminar con esto sin que acabe cuando uno de los dos muera?

Darkness: Ya sabes que mi mayor objetivo en la vida es derrotarte en combate, Mike. Es lo único que ansío. El de poder superarte y demostrar que soy el más poderoso.

Mike: ¿Y después qué, Darkness? ¿Qué pasará cuando si en el caso imposible que acabes contigo? ¿Qué te quedará entonces?

Trató de razonar Mike con su adversario. El guerrero oscuro ahí le gritó molesto.

Darkness: ¡Cállate! ¡Lo demás no importa! ¡Y más te vale que lo des todo! ¡Porque yo pienso dar con todo mi poder!

Mike: Ya veo...

Dijo el guerrero dragón al ver que no podía razonar con Darkness de ninguna forma, ahí le respondió por fin.

Mike: En tal caso, yo también lo daré todo.

Dijo desafiante el guerrero de luz. Darkness empuñando su espada sangrienta, respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Darkness: Je, je, je. Esperaba eso.

Al final ambos guerreros se pusieron en posición de combate y acto seguido los dos gritaron a la vez.

Mike: ¡Dragón Shinigami Bestia!

Darkness: ¡Dragón Shinigami Bestia!

Mike fue envuelto en una gran columna de luz, mientras Darkness fue envuelto en un tornado sangriento. Después de eso, los dos tenían un aspecto diferente.

Mike ahora era un enorme dragón bípedo cubierto completamente de una sólida y poderosa armadura blanca con detalles dorados. Con alas de dragón metálicas con varias extensiones terminadas en forma de pica ancha. Una larga cola donde al final tiene otra parte de armadura terminada a modo de lanza.

Darkness también se convirtió en un enorme dragón bípedo cubierto por una armadura negra con adornos en forma de huesos por todo su cuerpo, con una cabeza en forma de calavera dragón con también las mismas piezas de la armadura. Alas oscuras metalizadas con filos afilados en dichas alas. Una larga cola terminado en tridente.

 **Insertar música de Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Miira's Death Theme Extended (10 Minutes) que se puede encontrar en Youtube.**

Ambos dragones estaban frente a frente, listos para luchar.

Darkness: Bien, Mike. Espero que no me decepciones, porque pienso luchar con todo mi poder.

Mike: Créeme. No te será tan fácil acabar conmigo.

Ambos dragones se pusieron en posición y gritaron, concentrando su energía para intensificarla y siendo ambos rodeados por un aura cada uno, dorada para Mike y roja para Darkness, donde dichas auras se iban intensificando a medida que los dos dragones iban aumentando su poder.

Todo a su alrededor temblaba por la repentina subida de poder de ambos dragones. Luego de llegar al límite, los dos dragones inmediatamente se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, listos para iniciar lo que posiblemente será el mayor combate de sus vidas.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

Continuara.

 **Nota autor: Los que hayáis leído mis anteriores fanfics, seguramente recordareis que en la facción de las tropas del Imperio Celeste, había una unidad robótica conocida como "purificador". Pues bien. A partir de ahora a esta unidad será referida como "Flameador" por razones obvias y para evitar confusiones futuras por el nombre.**


	8. El Despertar de los Purificadores 2º Par

**El Despertar de los Purificadores 2º Parte**

La batalla por Cybros aun perduraba. La Patrulla Harmony junto con los guardianes y el ejercito celeste, estaban tratando de liberar a los Purificadores de su sueño milenario. Mientras éstos querían liberar a los Purificadores, la Jerarquía ahora fiel a Arek el Absoluto, querían robar dicha tecnología para ellos mismos.

De momento, tres nodos habían sido abiertos y quedaba solamente uno para que toda Cybros se reactivase por completo y así con ayuda de las tropas de los Purificadores, derrotarían a las tropas de la Jerarquía que estaban ahora mismo invadiendo la gran nave arca.

Las cosas estaban complicadas debido al regreso de Darkness que no había sido apenas derrotado, y junto a él vinieron nada menos que los Cuatro Supremos. Mientras parte del grupo se ocupaba de ayudar a las tropas para liberar los nodos, los demás se ocupaban de Darkness y los Cuatro Supremos.

Por cielo iban dos estelas, una dorada y otra roja sangrienta en rumbo de colisión.

Finalmente ambas estelas chocaron siendo Mike y Darkness donde sus respectivos brazos derechos chocaron contra el otro, provocando un fuerte impacto por alrededor. Ambos guerreros en su forma Dragón Shinigami Bestia, se enzarzaban en un feroz combate lanzándose puñetazos y patadas contra el otro, al mismo tiempo que esquivaban los ataques de su adversario.

Luego de un rato, ambos dragones se separaron a cierta distancia y se prepararon para lanzar sus ataques.

Mike: ¡Hálito Galáctico!

Darkness: ¡Hálito Sangriento!

Ambos dragones lanzaron desde la boca, potentes rayos de energía que chocaron contra el otro, provocando una fuerte explosión que ocasionó mucho humo alrededor.

Del humo surgió Darkness que lanzó un fuerte puñetazo contra Mike en mitad de la cara, que lo mandó a volar por el cielo.

El dragón de luz atravesó varios edificios mientras Darkness reapareció por le otro lado, cargando su garra de energía roja, golpeó cuando lo tuvo a su alcance a Mike por el estomago, causando una fuerte explosión y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Darkness: ¡Taladro Mortal!

Gritó Darkness mientras alzaba su garra derecha y por ella se formaba un enorme taladró de sangre. Acto seguido se lanzó en picado hacia Mike con intención de matarlo.

Mike: ¡Modo Estampida!

Gritó Mike desde el suelo y su armadura fue envuelto en cristal negro. Darkness estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, pero Mike poniéndose de pie y alzando sus garrar, atrapó la punta del taladró mientras trataba de frenarlo.

Mike: ¡Fuerza Titánica!

Gritó de nuevo Mike, aumentando su fuerza y con ella, lanzar el taladró junto con Darkness a otro lado. Ahí Mike se lanzó hacia Darkness y lanzarle un potente Puño Galáctico con todas sus fuerzas, que mandó a volar a al dragón oscuro y estrellarse contra un edificio.

Mike: ¡Es hora de acabar con esto de una vez para siempre, Darkness!

Gritaba Mike lanzándose hacia Darkness queriendo darle un potente puñetazo cargado, pero Darkness ahí lo atrapó con su garra y el dragón oscuro mirando fijamente a Mike, le respondió.

Darkness: Sí...Para siempre.

Y ahí Darkness lanzó un puñetazo cargado de energía oscura contra Mike a la cara que lo hizo retroceder. Darkness se lanzó a la ofensiva y trató de golpearle con su garra, pero Mike lo desvió con su brazo y con el otro le dio un potente gancho al estomago de Darkness que lo sacó todo el aire. Ahí Darkness contraatacó con una patada a la cara de Mike e intentó darle otra, pero Mike se agachó y empleando su cola, le atrapó la pierna con que trataba de darle la patada y lo estampó contra el suelo.

Mike se alejó volando de él y una vez en el aire, comenzó a lanzar esferas de energía en la ubicación de Darkness.

Darkness tras resistir los ataques, desplegó el vuelo directo hacia Mike.

Darkness: ¡Lanza Sangrienta!

Gritó Darkness, creando una lanza hecha de sangre y lanzarla contra Mike. Ahí el alicornio desvió el ataque, pero aquello fue una distracción para que no viera a Darkness preparar su siguiente ataque donde este estaba concentrando energía en sus garras.

Darkness: ¡Corriente de Muerte!

Darkness alzó sus garras y disparó un letal rayo rojo en forma de calavera sangrienta en dirección hacia Mike, donde el dragón de luz no tenía tiempo de esquivarlo.

Mike: Espero que esto funcione o estoy perdido ¡Modo Refractor!

La armadura de Mike fue cubierta por cristales blancos. Acto seguido, gritó.

Mike: ¡Muro de Espejos!

Mike convocó un enorme domo a modo de espejo y el rayo de Darkness chocó contra dicho domo. Mike tuvo que hace un esfuerzo para mantener el domo porque de lo contrario, se rompería en pedazos.

Tras hace un gran esfuerzo, Mike logró devolver el rayo hacia Darkness. El dragón oscuro parecía haberlo estado esperando porque rápidamente se había apartado para esquivar el rayo.

Darkness: ¿Emplear mi propio ataque contra mí? ¿Qué clase de idiota crees que soy?

Preguntaba molesto el dragón oscuro. Mike encogiéndose de hombros, le contestó.

Mike: Pues no sé ¿Cuántas clases de idiotas hay?

Bromeaba el dragón de luz, molestando enormemente al dragón oscuro.

Darkness: ¡Maldito! ¡Pagarás por eso!

Darkness se lanzó hacia Mike, cargando su puño de energía roja. Mike volviendo a su estado de armadura tipo Caballero, hizo lo mismo. Ambos dragones lanzaron sus puños chocando contra el otro, provocando una fuerte explosión de energía que hizo temblar todo por alrededor.

Mientras tanto, Darkwing y Mikki se enfrentaban al súper híbrido. Darkwing en su forma de Lion Shinigami Bestia y Mikki aun en su forma Dragón Shinigami. Ambas chicas lanzaban incesantes ataques contra el híbrido gigante, tratando de acabar con él.

Dark: ¡Zarpazo de León!

Gritaba la leona mientras su garra era envuelto en energía oscura plateada y trató de golpear a la cara del híbrido, pero inesperadamente de la espalda del híbrido surgió un tentáculo con garra de tres falanges, que rápidamente se lanzó hacia Darkwing atrapándola la cara y estrellarla contra el suelo, resquebrajando parte del duro suelo de metal.

Mikki: ¡Darkwing! ¡Maldito engrendo! ¡Modo Disparo!

Los guanteletes se convirtieron en cañones en forma de bocas de dragón, y con ellos junto con las bocas de dragón de las alas, disparó de forma incesante contra el híbrido, causando daños por su cuerpo.

Mikki: ¡Cañón Divino!

Gritó de nuevo la chica dragón, mientras los cañones de los brazos desaparecían, y su brazo derecho se convertía en un enorme cañón en forma de gran boca de dragón. Ésta iba concentrando energía en la boca del cañón para realizar un poderoso disparo.

El híbrido al verla parada en el sitio preparando su ataque, iba avanzando hacia ella.

Mikki: Vamos...Solo un poco más...

La yegua estaba cargando tanta energía en su arma como la fuera posible, para lanzar su ataque definitivo contra el híbrido. También esperaba que dicho híbrido estuviera lo más cerca posible, para así garantizar que le diera de lleno el ataque.

El híbrido alzó su enorme garra con intención de agarrarla. La chica dragón veía como la garra estaba poco a poco acercándose y su tamaño era tal, que podía atraparla completamente con ella.

Mikki ya estaba cubierta por la sombra de la garra del híbrido, hasta que vio que su cañón ya estaba cargado de energía.

Mikki: ¡Fuego!

Finalmente Mikki disparó su cañón. Un potente y enorme disparo dorado de gran envergadura, cubría buena parte de delante incluido al híbrido donde este rugió de dolor.

Mikki: ¡AHHHH!

Gritaba Mikki sin cesar su disparo ni un solo momento, mientras el híbrido estaba cubierto por el enorme disparó de la chica dragona.

Durante un buen rato mantuvo Mikki el ataque, hasta que una intensa luz a causa del disparo cubrió parte del lugar. Finalmente Mikki dejó de disparar y mirando hacia delante donde veía humo y destrozos por todas partes.

Mikki: Bien...Parece que acabé con él.

Comentaba sonriente la chica, dando por sentado haber acabado con el híbrido. Pero de improviso surgió del humo una garra que la atrapó por completo, siendo lo único que quedaba fuera de dicha garra.

La sorpresa de Mikki fue enorme cuando vio emerger al híbrido del humo. El monstruo habría sobrevivido al disparo, pero no intacto. Parte de su coraza estaba fragmentada o rota. Había perdido uno ojo. Había perdido su brazo izquierdo y las cuchillas de los brazos superiores estaban dañadas en parte. Sus alas estaban rotas por lo que no podría volar.

Mikki: ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo puede seguir vivo después de un ataque semejante?!

Exclamaba sorprendida Mikki. El dragón soltó un feroz rugido furioso contra Mikki mientras esta trataba de liberarse. La enorme bestia bajó la garra con que sujetaba a Mikki, y luego alzó sus otros brazos donde tenía sus cuchillas con intención de despedazarla.

Acto seguido, el monstruo lanzó sus cuchillas contra Mikki y estuvo a punto de alcanzarla.

Dark: ¡Filo de León!

A la velocidad del rayo, apareció Darkwing con unas cuchillas surgiendo de sus brazos, que cortó el brazo con que sujetaba a Mikki, salvandola del letal corte que iba dirigido hacia ella, dejar que Mikkie se montara encima de ella al estilo amazona y rápidamente sacarla de allí, mientras el híbrido rugía de dolor por su brazo perdido.

Dark: ¿Estás bien, Mikki?

Mikki: Sí. Gracias, Darkwing.

Agradecía la chica dragona, estando ésta agarrada a la espalda de la leona. Esta última sonrió y tras aterrizar en el suelo, dejó bajar a la chica de ella para que pudiera estar de pie.

Dark: Bien, Mikki. Ese monstruo es fuerte y rápido. Por lo que tenemos que ser más rápido que él.

Mikki: Creo que ya se lo que planeas, prima. Vamos allá.

Contestó Mikki con una sonrisa de complicidad, siendo devuelta por la leona.

Dark: ¡Modo Agilidad!

Mikki: ¡Modo Mega Misil!

La parte de la armadura de las patas se volvieron blancos y Darkwing ahí se sintió más ágil. Mientra en Mikki, sus alas de tornaron a la forma de un jet súper sónico.

Dark: ¡Adelante, Mikki! ¡No le demos tiempo de recuperarse!

Decía esto la leona, empuñando ésta su espada la Dark Repulser. Mikki empuñando la Stellar Blade, la respondió.

Mikki: ¡Estoy contigo!

El híbrido rugió y acto seguido lanzó una llamarada contra ambas chicas, donde estas últimas desaparecieron de vista.

Acto seguido las dos reaparecieron y entre las dos se movían a alta velocidad, atacando en diversos puntos del híbrido, haciéndole un sin fin de cortes al monstruo donde este rugía de dolor.

Mikki: ¡Toma esto, bicho feo!

Decía Mikki realizando un fuerte corte en la parte superior del cuello del híbrido.

Dark: ¡No podrás con nosotras!

Completaba Darkwing, realizando otro corte en el pecho del monstruo, donde éste ahí rugió de dolor.

Las dos chicas seguían atacando de forma incesante, causando más y más heridas al monstruo. Así hasta que el híbrido se hartó ya, y desde su espalda surgieron otros tentáculos con garra que a la velocidad del rayo, atrapó ambas chicas y las empotró duramente contra el duro suelo.

El híbrido apartó los tentáculos para observar a las dos chicas empotradas en el duro suelo de metal, estando éstas medio inconscientes. El híbrido alzó sus garras cuchillas y las lanzó con intención de matarlas.

Mientras tanto, el equipo de Eye Fox, tenían un complicado combate contra Deadfang. El dragón las estaban dando muchas dificultades al equipo debido a su enorme poder.

Deadfang: ¡Morid en el Infierno!

Gritó el dragón cargando de fuego su puño derecho y golpear duramente el suelo, creando un torrente de fuego que iba hacia el grupo.

Ghost: ¡Atrás todos!

Gritó Ghost, lanzando un rayo de plasma contra el suelo y creando así una gran barrera de hielo. El ataque del dragón golpeó la barrera y aguantó de momento, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Ghost: Es...fuerte...Incluso en mi forma de fuego helado, me cuesta aguantar.

Phamton: ¡Espera, Ghost! ¡Voy a ayudarte!

Rarity: ¡Yo también te ayudaré, querida!

Dijeron ambos poniéndose al lado de Ghost y lanzando sus propias técnicas de hielo, iban fortaleciendo la barrera de hielo.

Deadfang: ¡Eso no os salvará!

El dragón avanzó corriendo a toda velocidad y cuando llegó a la barrera que aun retenía el ataque de fuego, lanzó un potente puñetazo con tanta fuerza, que prácticamente destrozó la barrera de hielo como si nada.

Ghost: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Ghost y el grupo trató de apartarse para evitar el inminente ataque de cola que iba a lanzar el dragón, pero Rarity tropezó y se cayó al suelo.

Ghost: ¡Rarity!

Rarity: ¡Oh, no!

Rarity veía para su horror como la cola del dragón llena de pinchos iba hacia ella. Todo iba a cámara lenta. Parecía que esta iba a ser tanto golpeada, como atravesada por las púas de la cola del dragón.

Sus amigas trataron de sacarla, pero no tenían tiempo de alcanzarla, salvo para uno.

Inesperadamente, apareció Eye Falcon donde este apartó a Rarity del camino de la cola del dragón, y al final fue este quien recibió todo el ataque del dragón.

Rarity estaba impactada. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio quien una vez fue su mayor enemigo mortal, aquel quien siempre trató de matarla de la peor manera posible. Ahora fuera el quien la salvara la vida, recibiendo por ella todo el ataque.

Eye Falcon: ¡Ahhhh!

Gritaba Eye Falcon que fue primero atravesado por las púas por su cuerpo, y luego lanzarle a gran distancia hasta finalmente estrellarse contra una pared.

Rarity: ¡Eye Falcon!

Gritó Rarity al ver como el francotirador caía al suelo severamente dañado. La alicornio voló rápidamente para tratar de ayudarlo.

Rarity: ¡Eye falcon! ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba la alicornio blanca mientras cogía en brazos al unicornio. Eye Falcon mirando a la alicornio, la respondió.

Eye Falcon: Salvo por unos agujeros por mi cuerpo, por lo demás bien.

Decía esto el unicornio donde efectivamente, tenía en su cuerpo varios agujeros a causa de las púas producidas por la cola del dragón. En dichos agujeros se podían ver circuitos internos del robot, donde buena parte de éstas estaban dañados con severidad.

Rarity: Pero ¿Por qué has hecho semejante locura? Podría haberte matado eso.

Eye Falcon: Es mi trabajo desde que me uní a la Patrulla Harmony. Simplemente eso.

Contestó el francotirador ante la pregunta de Rarity. Ahí éste se rió levemente.

Eye Falcon: Que irónico suena esto. Y pensar que hace un tiempo, te habría dejado que te matasen. Tiene gracia la cosa je, je, je.

Se reía en la última parte el francotirador. Rarity estaba en parte shockeada. Ella no se fiaba de Eye Falcon y los otros antiguos miembros de los que una vez fueron el Escuadrón Mortal. Pero ver como su antiguo enemigo la salvaba la vida, la hizo ver las cosas de diferente forma.

No fue la única, Pinkie Pie también estaba sorprendida. En ningún momento se esperaba que Eye Falcon fuera a salvar a Rarity. El Eye Falcon que conoció en su día, no la habría salvado para nada y la habría dejado morir sin más. Ahora empezaba a tener dudas sobre si Eye Falcon, Phantom y los otros ya no eran los mismos monstruos que conocieron en su día.

Deadfang: ¡Vasta de cursilerías! ¡Veros hablar de ese modo, se me revuelve el estomago!

Rugió el dragón. Ahí Rarity apretó los dientes y dejando a Eye Falcon a modo que estuviera cómodo. Se levantó y mirando furiosa al dragón, le gritó.

Rarity: ¡Maldita lagartija horrenda! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer eso a mi amigo?!

Gritaba completamente enfadada la alicornio blanca, sorprendiendo enormemente e Pinkie Pie que no se esperaba que su amiga se refiriera al unicornio de esa manera. El dragón al escuchar eso, la preguntó.

Deadfang: ¿Y a ti qué te importa eso? Según tengo entendido, ese robot y los de su clase fueron vuestros más mortales enemigos ¿Por qué ahora te importa lo que le pase?

Rarity: Cierto que antes era mi enemigo y tenía dudas sobre sus cambios. Pero después de que me salvara la vida, me doy cuenta que él y los otros ya no son los mismos monstruos asesinos de antaño. Y ahora vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho.

La alicornio concentró su poder.

Rarity: ¡Poder del agua! ¡Torrente de Agua Helada Incontenible!

La alicornio convocó una enorme ola mágica de hielo que avanzó hacia el dragón, donde éste veía como dicha ola iba hacia él.

El dragón alzó sus garras tratando de detener la gran ola helada, aunque lograba aguantar, no pudo evitar se arrastrado por ésta.

Pinkie Pie y los demás miraban sorprendidos como Rarity completamente llena de furia y gritando igual de furiosa, estaba logrando hacer retroceder al dragón hasta hacerlo estrellar contra una dura pared.

Rarity dejó de lanzar su ataque. La alicornio estaba respirando agitadamente mientras veía al dragón recostado en el suelo contra la pared y sin mostrar señal alguna de actividad. El grupo se dirigió hacia ella para ver como estaba, mientras Eye Fox iba hacia Eye Falcon para ayudarlo.

Ghost: Rarity ¿Estás bien?

Rarity: Sí...Lo estoy.

Pinkie: Vaya, Rarity. Nunca te vi tan furiosa desde que Blueblood trató de invitarte a salir y este fue muy insistente pese a tus negativas. Je, je, je. Aun recuerdo cuando lo mandaste a volar desde Canterlot a Appleloosa.

Rarity: Bueno. Supongo que hay momentos para dejar la finura y los buenos modales a un lado.

Respondió la alicornio blanca sonriendo levemente.

Phantom: Bueno. Al menos nos deshicimos de ese dragón.

Ghost: Algo bueno al menos.

Comentaban estos dos últimos. Mientras el dragón que seguía recostado en el suelo, abrió de repente los ojos y se levanto a la vez que soltando un feroz rugido de ira y rabia.

Deadfang: ¡Malditos ponis! ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a hacerme esto?! ¡Os haré pedazos a todas!

Gritó furioso el dragón mientras su cuerpo se hacía más grande y musculoso, hasta casi doblar su tamaño al que tenía antes. Los ponis retrocedieron unos pasos, al ver como el dragón se hacía más grande y terrorífico.

Pinkie: Uy,uy,uy. Me parece que nuestros problemas acaban de aumentar de tamaño.

Comentaba la alicornio rosa, presintiendo que el dragón si antes estaba furioso, ahora estaba en un estado de ira total que se le iba la cabeza. Eye Fox la tuvo que darla la razón.

Fox: Eso me temo. Esto requiere subir de nivel.

Comentaba Eye Fox. Ghost estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Ghost: Cierto. O de lo contrario seremos puré de pony como ese bestia nos agarre.

Rarity mirando a Phantom. Le pidió lo siguiente.

Rarity: Phantom ¿Podrías ocuparte de Eye Falcon?

Phantom: No hay problema.

El pony fantasma cargó con Eye Falcon por encima de su grupa, y se lo llevó de allí.

Eye Falcon: Ten cuidado como me llevas.

Phantom: Tú preocúpate en no caerte.

Ambos sementales se marchaban, dejando a Eye Fox, Ghost, Rarity y Pinkie enfrente del enorme dragón furioso.

Fox: Bien, chicas. Hora de subir de nivel.

Todas: ¡Sí!

Fox: ¡Modo Cazadora!

Envolviendo su cuerpo de pony zorro por una luz, Eye Fox quedó envuelta en una capa negra con capucha, y llevando un traje negro que la cubría todo el cuerpo salvo las patas de zorro, mientras las orejas de zorro sobresalía de la capucha por unos agujeros que había en ellos.

Fox: Nunca he combinado mi Modo Zorro con mi habilidad del Modo Cazadora. A ver como me va.

Comentaba la arquera mientras se examinaban a si misma al combinar dos habilidades distintas. Ghost sonriendo la comentó a su amiga.

Ghost: Eh. Si yo pude combinar mi habilidad de Fuego Helado con mi habilidad de transformación, no veo por qué no tú. Y hablando de eso ¡Guerrera de Hielo!

Ghost fue envuelto en hielo y acto seguido se rompió, mostrando un nuevo aspecto que era como la de un pony de hielo naranja claro, cuyo cuerpo de hielo era transparente y su crin naranja brillaba. Un aura de frío la rodeaba ahora mismo, helando parcialmente en suelo por donde estaba ésta.

Rarity y Pinkie: ¡Armadura Divina!

Gritaron ambas alicornios y sus cuerpos brillaron, para acto seguir obtener unas armaduras brillantes más potentes que las que tenían. Rarity tenía una armadura de color azul marino con detalles celestes y blancos. Su casco tenía un par de aletas con escamas hechas de zafiros. Mientras la de Pinkie tenía una armadura hecha de diamante rosado, con algunos detalles verdes azules. Su casco tenía unas alas de águila con plumas de color rosa y algunas blancas.

Rarity: ¿Quién dice que no se puede ir a la batalla con estilo?

Comentaba Rarity con una sonrisa.

Pinkie: Ahora si que estoy lista para pelear.

Los cuatro yeguas estaban más que listas para pelear contra el dragón. El dragón sin perder tiempo, se lanzó hacia las yeguas y trató de aplastarla con su enorme puño, donde éstas con agilidad, la esquivaron yendo cada una a un lado.

Rarity lanzó diamantes de hielo que se clavaron en la pata izquierda del dragón haciendo que esta cojeara. Pinkie Pie lanzó varias plumas de energía rosa que se clavaron en el brazo izquierdo del dragón, provocando un leve dolor a éste.

Eye Fox que estaba en el aire por el salto impulsado tanto en su modo Zorro y su Modo Cazadora, apunto con la Infinity Arrow al dragón y disparó una flecha que se dividió en otras más pequeñas, que fueron golpeando todas estas al dragón.

El dragón furioso intentó golpear a Eye Fox con su brazo derecho, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Ghost que se había hecho invisible antes, reapareció para lanzar su fuego helando contra dicho brazo, congelándolo como parte del cuerpo del dragón para evitar que pudiera atacar.

Rarity y Pinkie Pie se lanzaron hacia el dragón queriendo golpearle la cara con sus ataques, pero el dragón haciendo mucho esfuerzo, rompió el hielo y tratar de golpear a ambas yeguas, pero Eye Fox siendo más rápida, disparó una flecha mágica que impacto en el brazo, haciendo que desviara su ataque, permitiendo a ambas yeguas lanzar sus ataques y golpear al dragón, haciendo que éste se cayera al suelo.

Lejos de quedar derrotado, el dragón logró levantarse casi de repente, y lanzar un enorme rugido de furia contra las yeguas, para acto seguido lanzar fuego contra éstas. Las yeguas tuvieron que tratar de esquivarlo para evitar ser carbonizadas por dicho ataque.

Rarity: ¡Animo, chicas! ¡No desistáis! ¡Podremos con él!

Fox: ¡Todas juntas podremos contra él!

Animaban éstas, donde al igual que las otras, estaban dispuestas a derrotar al dragón como fuese necesario.

Volviendo en el combate entre Mike y Darkness, ambos seguían combatiendo de forma feroz, lanzando puñetazos contra le otro, haciendo temblar todo a su alrededor en su violento combate.

Ambos dragones se alejaron del otro y yendo en la misma dirección en paralelo mientras volaban, ambos dragones lanzaban incesantes esferas de energía contra el otro.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos dragones se detuvieron en lo alto de edificios contiguos enfrente del otro, mientras iban recobrando el aliento.

Darkness: Debo decir que esto ya me gusta más. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi hace muchos años. Me pareciste un adversario pésimo.

Le comentaba el dragón oscuro a Mike.

Mike: No me digas.

Darkness: Sí. Pero ahora te has hecho más fuerte. Hasta el punto que ya me siento que mi batalla contra ti vale verdaderamente la pena.

Comentaba Darkness con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Mike al final no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

Mike: La verdad es que tú fuiste en parte uno de los motivos que me motivó a entrenarme duro. Para ser más fuerte y poder enfrentarme a cualquier enemigo.

Darkness: Ya veo.

Mike: Y ahora. A terminar con eso.

Dijo Mike sacando la Knight King mientras ahí gritó.

Mike: ¡Antiguo Poder de las Eras, Dame la fuerza!

Nada más gritar eso, la espada de Mike brilló, cambiando ahora a un nuevo aspecto. Convirtiéndose en una espada algo más largo con filo dorado y bordes plateados. Con un mango de dragón adornado con ojos de rubí y a lo largo con esmeraldas.

Mike: ¡Mega Golden Sword!

Gritó Mike ante la nueva forma de su espada, donde ahora esta era más potente que antes. Darkness viendo eso, comentó mientras sonreía desafiante.

Darkness: Ya veo que quieres atacarme con todo. Vamos allá.

Decía esto mientras convocaba una gran espada de sangre con filo serrado.

Los dos se lanzaron contra el otro mientras empuñaban sus espadas.

Darkness: ¡Acabaré contigo!

Mike: ¡Eso nunca pasará! ¡Aquí acaba todo!

Ambos lanzaron sus espadas con intención de acabar con el otro. Luego de un fuerte doble tajo, ambos dragones pararon de largo quedando espalda con espalda.

Un silencio mortal se formó en ese instante, hasta que el cuerpo de Darkness se mostraba una señal de corte diagonal en el pecho.

Mike: Esto se acabó.

Dijo serio el dragón mirando a su adversario ya al borde de la muerte por el corte, hasta que en ese momento el cuerpo del dragón oscuro se tornó en sangre y se desintegró.

Mike: ¿Qué? Debía ser un especie de clon de sangre.

Comentaba Mike sintiendo que le habían engañado. En ese momento, escuchó la risa malvada de Darkness por encima suya.

Darkness: En eso tienes razón, Mike Bluer. Aquí acaba todo.

Mike miró hacia arriba y vio al dragón oscuro alzando su mano, donde en ella había una esfera de energía que se iba expandiendo hasta alcanzar un gran tamaño.

Darkness: ¡Con este ataque he arrasado ciudades enteras! ¡Ahora muere, Mike Bluer!

Gritó Darkness lanzando la enorme esfera destructiva contra Mike. El dragón de luz trató de frenarla con sus garras y espada, pero el choque fue tan fuerte que fue empujando hacia el suelo, mientras los edificios de alrededor se iban desintegrando.

Mike: ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no me lo esperaba! ¡Su ataque es verdaderamente fuerte!

Comentaba el dragón de luz mientras sus piernas tocaban el suelo y parte de la misma se iba resquebrajando por la fuerza del ataque de Darkness.

Darkness: Admito que me has dado pelea, Mike Bluer. Pero aquí acaba todo.

Le decía Darkness sintiendo que por fin había vencido a Mike. Pese a todo, el dragón de luz no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

Mike: ¡No cantes victoria todavía! ¡Modo Divine!

Gritó Mike y en ese momento su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con intensidad. Darkness desde el cielo, vio como su esfera era destruida por aquella extraña luz.

Darkness: ¿Pero qué?

 **Insertar música de "Dragon Ball Super OST - The Birth of a God [Arc-V]" que podeis encontrar en Youtube.**

Cuando la luz ceso, apareció volando hasta estar a su misma altura nada menos que Mike Bluer en su forma de dragón. Solo que ahora tenía piezas de armaduras doradas con símbolos de soles y estrellas como tres pares de alas metálicas.

Mike: Esta es mi forma Divine. Ahora prepárate para pelear en serio.

Dijo esto el dragón volando a toda velocidad hacia Darkness, donde el dragón oscuro trató de protegerse, pero no pudo evitar el potente puñetazo por parte del dragón de luz que le dio, y acto seguido una patada que lo mandó a volar por el cielo atravesando varios edificios.

Volviendo con Darkwing y Mikki, el híbrido estuvo a punto de matarlas con sus garras, ahí hasta que ambas chicas gritaron.

Darkwing y Mikki: ¡Modo Divine!

Unas intensas luces, una oscura y la otra blanca, detuvo el ataque del híbrido mientras lo hacía retroceder.

Darkwing y Mikki se levantaron y mostraban ahora un aspecto diferente. Darkwing estaba en su forma leona, solo que con una armadura que la cubría por completo salvo la cara, con símbolos de lunas y estrellas en ella.

Mikki seguía con su aspecto de guerrera dragona. Solo llevaba una túnica roja con bordados de estrellas doradas y los bordes de la túnica también dorados, y dos pares de alas de dragón color amarillo.

Mikki: Bien, engendro. Ahora sí que nos has hecho enfadar.

Decía desafiante la chica dragona en su forma Divine. El híbrido ahí lanzó su brazo hoz derecho tratando de partirla, pero la chica con una mano detuvo como si nada el ataque. El híbrido lanzó su otra hoz, siendo detenida de igual manera.

Mikki teniendo fuertemente agarrado ambas hoces, tiró de ellas con fuerza de ellos. Tirando y tirando hasta lograr arrancarle los brazos hoces al híbrido donde este ahí rugió de dolor.

Dark: ¡Bien hecho, Mikki! Y ahora.

Darkwing con la Dark Repulser, voló hacia el híbrido donde este con su único brazo sano, trató de golpearla, pero Darkwing a la velocidad del rayo lo esquivo a su vez que le daba un fuerte tajo con su espada, cortando el brazo que le quedaba.

El híbrido rugió de dolor a su vez que quedaba desprovisto de brazos. Darkwing y Mikki se quedaron enfrente del enorme monstruo herido.

Dark: ¿Vamos, Mikki?

Mikki: Por supuesto, prima.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y a la velocidad del rayo, se lanzaron hacia el híbrido atacándolo por todos los ángulos. El híbrido trataba de defenderse con mordiscos o golpes de cola e incluso con su cuerpo o aliento de fuego, pero ninguno de sus ataques funcionaba porque las dos guerreras se movían a una velocidad enorme.

Mikki apareció delante del híbrido y lanzó un potente Puño Galáctico el estomago del híbrido, causando fuerte dolor a éste. Darkwing delante del híbrido, lanzó un filo con su espada, creando una hoja de energía que impactó en el rostro del híbrido, ocasionando más daños a éste.

Ahora ambas chicas se juntaron y entre las dos lanzaron un potente disparo combinado, impactando en el híbrido, causando intensos daños a éste.

El híbrido acabó de rodillas en el suelo, con fuertes señales de golpes y quemaduras por todo su cuerpo. Darkwing y Mikki estaban enfrente del híbrido mirándolo tranquilamente.

Dark: ¿Terminamos con esto?

Mikki: Por supuesto.

Comentaban ambas con sonrisas de complicidad.

Darkwing y Mikki: ¡Carga de Victoria!

Dark: Mega Rugido Salvaje.

Mikki: ¡Mazazo de la Victoria!

 **Música Finisher**

Darkwing concentró en sus garras una gran cantidad de energía. Acto seguido, disparó de ellas un poderoso rayo plateado.

Mikki se alzó en el aire y creó primero una "V" de fuego con la Stellar Blade y luego una esfera de energía dentro de ella, luego un tajo mas para lanzar dicha "V" con esfera.

Ambos ataque se dirigieron al híbrido e impactaron contra este. El monstruo rugía de dolor mientras su cuerpo de desintegraba por completo.

Mikki y Darkwing descendieron al suelo, contemplando al monstruo destruido. Luego se miraron la una a la otra y con una sonrisa, chocaron de mano/garra.

Mientras tanto, Mike y Darkness seguían combatiendo.

Darkness: ¡Voy a acabar contigo sin importar la forma que tengas!

Mike: ¡Inténtalo!

Darkness: ¡Garra Sangrienta!

Gritó Darkness creando una garra de sangre y con ella trató de golpear al dragón de luz, pero Mike la bloqueó con su espada.

Mike: ¡Filo Resplandeciente!

Gritó Mike y su espada brilló con intensidad, cegando primero a Darkness y luego de apartar la garra sangrienta, Mike le dio un tajo contra el pecho de Darkness, haciendo rugir de dolor al dragón oscuro.

Mike: Hora de terminar con esto.

Decía Mike lanzándose contra Darkness, dispuesto a atravesar su espada en el pecho de Darkness, pero el dragón oscuro alzó su mano y de su pecho surgía su sangre, convirtiéndose en una gran serpiente de sangre. La serpiente se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Mike, rodeándolo e inmovilizando por completo incluido sus alas, impidiendo que pudiera tanto moverse como volar. El dragón de luz iba cayendo y Darkness se lanzó hacia este, dando una brutal patada en el estomago del dragón de luz y llevarlo por delante hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Con Mike todavía inmovilizado en el suelo, Darkness se alzó al cielo y preparó su siguiente ataque.

Darkness: ¡Ahora es tu final, Mike Bluer!

Decía esto mientras extendía ambos brazos y creaba unas cuchillas de sangre de gran envergadura, para acto seguido lanzarse a modo de espiral contra Mike. El dragón de luz no estaba dispuesto a dejarse matar por este.

Mike: ¡Ni te creas que voy a dejar que me mates así como así! ¡Ahhhhh!

Gritó en la última parte el dragón de luz, intensificando su fuerza a la vez que una intensa aura dorada surgía de su cuerpo, destruyendo así a la serpiente de sangre. Inmediatamente se levantó y alzando su garra derecha, gritó.

Mike: ¡Taladro de Luz!

De su garra surgió energía luminosa hasta convertirse en un gran taladro giratorio y el dragón se lanzó hacia donde iba Darkness.

Ambos chocaron con violencia creando una explosión de energía. El ataque de Darkness fue anulado por completo por el de Mike.

Darkness: ¿Qué?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer algo más, el dragón de luz lanzó un sin fin de puñetazos y patadas a alta velocidad, donde el dragón oscuro no podía hacer otra cosa que recibirlas todas.

Mike lanzó una fuerte patada que mandó a volar a Darkness y Mike lo siguió para darle un fuerte puñetazo al estomago de Darkness y luego un puñetazo en toda su cara que lo mandó a volar aun mas lejos.

Darkness se recuperó en el aire y con expresión furiosa, le gritó al dragón dorado.

Darkness: ¡Basta de juegos! ¡Ataque de Dragón Sangriento!

Del cuerpo de Darkness surgía varios hilos de sangre hasta adoptar forma de gran dragón sangriento. Mike viendo eso, comentó.

Mike: En eso tienes razón. Se acabaron los juegos ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Dragón Galáctico!

 **Música Finisher**

Del cuerpo de Mike surgía energía dorada, hasta adoptar la forma de un enorme dragón que parecía estar hecho del mismo espacio, con estrellas y constelaciones, con dos soles en forma de ojos.

Ambos dragones lanzaron un feroz rugido contra el otro.

Mike y Darkness: ¡Dragón, ataca!

Gritaron ambos y los dos dragones se lanzaron contra el otro. Ambos dragones chocaron con dureza sus cabezas provocando un gran temblor por alrededor.

Darkness: ¡Pienso acabar contigo aunque sea lo último que haga!

Mike: ¡Si acabas realmente conmigo, es probable que sea justo lo último que llegues a hacer en tu vida! ¡Pero no tengo intención de rendirme en absoluto! ¡Ahhhh!

El cuerpo de Mike en su estado divine brilló con mayor intensidad, aumentando el poder del dragón galáctico y llegando a superar al dragón de Darkness para sorpresa de este último.

Darkness: ¡No es posible!

El dragón galáctico partió en dos al dragón sangriento, y con la vía libre se lanzó hacia Darkness, donde el dragón oscuro no pudo hacer otra cosa que recibir un brutal bocado por parte del dragón de luz, para acto seguido formarse una enorme explosión de gran envergadura.

Cuando la luz cegadora provocada por la explosión desapareció, no había rastro de Darkness.

Mike lo buscó con la mirada, pero no le vio por ningún lado.

Holy: (¿Crees que hemos acabado con él, Mike?).

Preguntaba su fénix en la mente de Mike. El dragón de luz negando con la cabeza, la contestó.

Mike: No lo creo. Ese Darkness demostró ser enormemente duro y fuerte, por lo que no es nada fácil de matar.

Gin: (Eso seguro).

Secundó el espíritu de la espada que empuñaba Mike en su garra. En ese momento, la vista del dragón se centró en un brilló que había en el suelo.

Mike: ¿Qué es eso?

El dragón descendió hasta llegar al suelo y con su garra, agarró lo que había en el suelo.

Al examinarla, pudo ver que era una especie de pieza de metal negro con algunas líneas rojas. Tenía unas extrañas letras que el dragón no podía leer.

Mike: ¿Qué será esto? Parece una pieza de algo que no está completo.

Comentaba el dragón mientas lo examinaba con atención.

Mike: Mmm...Lo examinaré después.

Dijo el dragón guardándose la pieza de metal.

Mientras tanto, las tropas aliadas estaban tratando de destruir los circuitos que mantenían desconectado el último nodo, pero la Jerarquía previendo eso, concentraron gran parte de sus fuerzas en dicho nodo para protegerlo. Entre sus tropas estaban varios y potentes caminantes para impedir el paso del enemigo.

Las tropas aliadas estaban combatiendo con todo al enemigo para destruir los últimos circuitos, pero la Jerarquía no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo.

Los caminantes disparaban todo su arsenal contra las tropas aliadas.

White: ¡Vamos, tropas! ¡No os rindáis! ¡Solo queda un último nodo por liberar!

Les animaba el unicornio a las tropas mientras combatían a las tropas enemigas. El unicornio activando las alas de su armadura, se fue volando en dirección hacia los caminantes, donde éstos concentraron sus disparos contra el unicornio. El unicornio esquivaba los disparos mientras contraatacaba con su antigua arma la Espada Omega en su modo Rifle y con ella disparaba a los puntos débiles de los caminantes, primero destruyendo la protección que tenían éstos.

Bit: ¡Blancos localizados!

Bit volando este también a alta velocidad, disparó un sin fin de misiles contra los puntos débiles de un caminante y destruyéndolos así. El caminante comenzó a sobrecalentarse y poco después, sufriendo explosiones internas, el caminante cayó al suelo completamente destruido.

Camaleón: ¡Aquí llega Camaleón para el que quiera algo con él!

Decía Camaleón volando hacia uno de los caminantes de ensamblaje. Ahí convirtiendo su Morfo Arma en un lanzamisiles, disparó varios misiles de alta potencia que destruyó uno de los brazos.

Lucia: Muy bien, changeling. Ahora me ocupo yo del otro.

Decía Lucia volando hacia el otro brazo y de un tajo de su espada, destruyó dicho brazo, exponiendo así su punto débil.

Lucia: ¡Acabemos con esto, changeling!

Camaleón: ¡De acuerdo!

Camaleón concentró la magia en sus cuernos mientras Lucia concentraba su fuego azul en su espada. Ambos lanzaron sus ataques contra el caminante, destruyendo sus puntos débiles y logrando destruirlo así.

Las tropas aliadas habían logrado destruid dos de los circuitos restantes. Solo quedaba uno.

Star Black estaba enfrente de un caminante de producción. Dicho caminante disparaba sus rayos de plasma contra ella, pero la yegua se protegía con una barrera de energía.

Star Black: No creas que con eso me detendrás ¡Contempla el poder de la oscuridad!

Gritó la alicornio oscura, convocando un enorme león de oscuridad del mismo tamaño del caminante y lo mandó contra este. El caminante disparaba sus rayos de plasma contra el león, pero ni siquiera eso lo detuvo. El león saltó hacia el caminante y realizando un brutal mordisco contra la parte frontal del caminante, provocó una gran explosión que destrozó por completo al caminante.

Star Black : Vía libre. Adelante hijo.

Black Raider: ¡Entendido, madre!

Black Raider que se acercó volando hasta estar cerca de su madre, concentró energía en su espada y ahí lanzó un poderoso rayo contra el último circuito que quedaba.

Ahora el último nodo estaba abierto y con ello, toda Cybros estaba ya reactivada.

Del último nodo surgieron más purificadores. Entre ellos unas unidades nuevas.

Del nodo surgieron unos cazas voladores voladores (como los vikingos de Starcraft II) de metal plateado (caza purificador). Dichas unidades iban volando por el aire, disparando misiles contra las unidades aéreas de la Jerarquía. Algunos de los cazas volaron bajo y ahí se transformaron en unas unidades bípedas armados con potentes ametralladoras de energía, donde con estas dispararon centenares de balas de energía, logrando acabar con todos los enemigos que se encontraban por delante.

Otro tipo de caza apareció. Una nave de metal plateado de forma alargada y motores antigravedad (liberador) (Como el liberador de Starcraft II). Dichas unidades disparaban sus misiles contra las unidades aéreas, mientras otras se quedaban fijas en el aire y ahí desplegaban un poderoso cañón de energía, donde cada impacto de dichas armas hacían pedazos a cualquier enemigo que tuviera la desgracia de sufrir los disparos de aquellos potentes cañones.

Finalmente Cybros estaba ya completamente activa. Todos los Purificadores estaban ya despiertos y listos para luchar.

Phalax: Emperador. Toda Cybros está ya activa y completamente operativa.

Informaba Phalax a través del comunicador con Mike. Mike asintiendo mientras retornaba a su forma alidrake y separándose de Holy, le contestó.

Mike: Me alegra oír eso, Phalax.

Holy: Sí. Ya era hora que algo saliera bien de todo esto.

Comentaba también Holy, teniendo ahora la forma de una hermosa dragona blanca con detalles dorados y vientre dorado.

Como dijo Phalax, toda Cybros estaba ya activa y todos los robots Purificadores inmediatamente despertaron y sin perder tiempo, se lanzaron hacia las tropas de la Jerarquía con todas sus fuerzas y armas. La Jerarquía estaba siendo atacada por todos los flancos, haciendo imposible que pudieran defenderse siquiera.

No solo tenían que defenderse de los Purificadores, con la reactivación de Cybros, todas las armas que tenía la gran nave arca se activaron también y centenares de cañones y armas surgieron de todas partes, atacando de inmediato a la Jerarquía.

Las tropas de la Jerarquía estaban siendo aniquiladas, tanto por las tropas Purificadoras como de las poderosas armas de la gran nave arca. Incluso los poderosos caminantes de la Jerarquía caían siendo destruidos por las potentes armas de los Purificadores.

Los Cuatro Supremos al ver que las cosas se habían complicado, comentaron lo siguiente.

Nébula: ¡Maldición! ¡Cybros esta activa y nos están atacando!

Deadfang: Sabía yo que ese idiota de Kamal Re'x la fastidiaría todo.

Comentaba la alicornio y el dragón mientras esquivaban el ataque de las armas de Cybros.

Omega: Parece que nos va a tocar largarnos.

Alpha: Vámonos de aquí y dejemos a estos idiotas de la Jerarquía que nos cubran la retirada.

Comentaban estos últimos mientras se telentrasportaban a otro lugar.

Rainbow: ¡Eh! ¡Volved aquí!

Adelia: ¡Aun no hemos terminado con vosotros!

Se quejaban ambas yeguas mientras el grupo se reunía.

Mikki: Parece que vencimos.

Magic: Eso parece.

Ocelot: Nos podemos anotar un tanto.

Dijo Ocelot con una sonrisa triunfante mientras se ajustaba el sombrero. Mike recibió un comunicado de Phalax.

Mike: Phalax ¿Qué pasa?

Phalax: Emperador. Me han echado del sistema. Ya no tengo el control de Cybros.

Dark: ¿Qué dice el doctor?

Fox: ¿Cómo qué ya no tienes el control, Phalax?

Phalax: Como habéis escuchado. Y eso no es todo. Están desplegando el arma principal de Cybros y están apuntando al planeta Omar-5. Justo a una gran base de la Jerarquía.

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo que había dicho el doctor. Y como decía este, la gran nave arca Cybros, estaba desplegando su arma principal. Un enorme cañón que surgía de la parte inferior de la misma.

El cañón estaba apuntando al planeta en las coordenadas donde estaba la base de la Jerarquía. La nave cargó de energía el cañón que era alimentado por el núcleo de energía. Dicha energía amarilla recorría el cañón y una vez cargado, disparó un potente haz de energía amarilla de gran potencia.

En el planeta. La base de la Jerarquía estaban sus tropas organizando la base, hasta que notaron un especie de haz de luz que provenía del cielo. Dicho haz golpeó con violencia la base de la Jerarquía, arrasándola por completo como todo a su alrededor.

Desde Cybros, el grupo pudo ver como una especie de onda de energía recorría el planeta.

Phalax: Emperador. Toda forma de vida de la Jerarquía ha sido eliminada por completo del planeta.

Informaba el doctor. El grupo miraba con asombro el gran poder destructivo de los Purificadores y sus armas.

Applejack: Que poder...

Sunset: No quiero ni pensar si dicha arma hubiera caído en garras de la Jerarquía.

Comentaban ambas yeguas. Todos estaban de acuerdo. Los Purificadores eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

Mientras tanto en la nave nodriza necron. Zoltark que estaba sobre su trono, pudo contemplar el fracaso de la Jerarquía en hacerse con el control de Cybros.

Zoltark: Así que esos idiotas no han podido tomar Cybros. No sé por qué no me sorprende.

Comentaba con sarcasmo el necron. Luego mirando a un cruzado necron que estaba sobre un panel de control, le llamó la atención.

Zoltark: ¡Tú! ¿Está ya el Magna Rayo listo?

Necron: ¡Sí, mi señor! ¡Lista para lanzar!

Zoltark: Excelente. Pues disparar el Magna Rayo.

Ordenó Zoltark y el necron obedeció.

Desde la nave nodriza, se lanzó un gran rayo verde que dio en una parte de Cybros, lejos de causar daño alguno, lo que hizo fue hacer crecer al monstruo híbrido con quienes lucharon Mikki y Darkwing.

Phalax: ¡Emperador! ¡El híbrido con que las damas Darkwing y Mikki lucharon hace un momento, se ha hecho enorme y está en la parte superior de la nave Cybros! ¡Y se dirige al nucleo de Cybros, seguramente para destruirlo!

Mike: Combate contra gigantes. Ya hacía tiempo. Pandilla. Ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer.

Todos: ¡SÍII!

El híbrido gigante estaba caminando a grandes zancadas por la parte superior del mismo, hasta que unos disparos lo detuvieron.

Los disparos provenían de la imponente Mega Base donde estaba la Patrulla Harmony al completo.

Mientras tanto. Mike, Darkwing y Mikki estaban en las cabinas de sus compañeros espirituales en su forma robot gigante. Los guardianes estaban también junto con sus espíritus que estaban en su forma de bestias robots.

Red: ¡Bien, Mega Base! ¡Hora de Pelear!

MB: ¡Comprendido!

Patrulla: ¡Modo Robot, ahora!

Gritaron los de la Patrulla Harmony e inmediatamente Mega Base adoptó su forma robot bípedo gigante azul con cabeza negra. Cañones enormes en los hombros y varias armas en todo el cuerpo (al estilo de Metroplex de transformers)

Mike: Equipo. Nada de andarse con chiquitas. Saquemos la artillería pesada de inmediato.

Magic: Nosotros también.

Decían ambos líderes de ambos grupos y sus respectivos equipos obedecieron. Mega Base, Golden Heart y Silver Lion se combinaron para forma a Ultra Mega Base y luego a su forma Samurai.

Los guardianes con sus Trans Dagers, convocaron un enorme agujero de gusano donde los espíritus mecánicos se introdujeron dentro y cuando salieron, acabaron siendo la combinación de todos. Una forma bípeda enorme de color rojo rubí con detalles rodados (al estilo Omega Supreme de War for Cybretron). Los guardianes estaban de pie en una cámara negra con humo blanco. Aquella enorme máquina era conocida como Harmony Supreme Warrior

Mike: ¡Adelante! ¡A por todas!

Mikki: ¡Si! ¡Machaquemos a esa cosa!

Animaba Mikki también desde Red Heart, que era la única con quien no estaba combinada con nadie.

El enorme monstruo rugió de furia, dispuesto a destruir al grupo.

Magic: ¡No nos impresionas!

Rainbow: ¡Sí! ¡Te vamos a quitar lo de híbrido a espadazos!

UMB y HSW se adelantaron, el primero con su alabarda doble de sables, mientras el segundo con una imponente espada brillante con detalles dorados, mientras Red Heart empuñaba su arco.

UMB intentó golpear al monstruo con su espada, pero el híbrido lo detuvo con su garra y luego le golpeó con su otra zarpa. HSW lo intentó por su lado, pero recibió un coletazo que lo apartó. Red Heart disparó unas flechas logrando impactar en el cuerpo del híbrido, haciendo enfurecer al híbrido y contraatacar con unos rayos eléctricos contra los tres robots.

El híbrido ahí comenzó a moverse a toda velocidad y comenzó a atacar a los tres robots a tanta velocidad, que era difícil verlo o prever sus ataques.

Dark: Esa cosa es incluso más rápido y fuerte que antes.

Comentaba Darkwing mientras UMB recibía más golpes por parte del híbrido.

Mike: ¡Magic! ¡Tenemos que formar al aun más grande grandullón!

Se comunicaba Mike con Magic en la HSW. Esta estaba de acuerdo.

Magic: Te iba a proponer lo mismo.

Mikki: Whoa ¿En serio vais a formarlo?

Preguntaba en parte emocionada Mikki ante lo que planeaban la Patrulla Harmony los guardianes.

Mike: Por supuesto, Mikki. Prepárate para alucinar.

La decía su hermano con una sonrisa. Ahí es cuando Mikki lo vio.

Los dos robots se pusieron al lado del otro y sacaron un brillo blanco. UMB se separó en los tres que los componían y Mega Base comenzó a acercarse a Supreme Harmony, de manera increíble este se fundió con su cuerpo dándole una apariencia mas delgada y cambiando su color por un azul marino con detalles blancos, además de darle un casco con tres picos largos en la parte superior, Golden Heart se unió al brazo derecho quedando su boca en la punta del mismo y Silver Lion hizo lo mismo con el brazo izquierdo. Las alas de Golden Heart se fueron a la espalda del robot y se juntaron dando la apariencia de una capa. Los guardianes aparecieron en una cabina en la parte del pecho junto con los miembros de la patrulla, solo que los guardianes estaban en lo que parecía ser un piso de color blanco con cascos y capas iguales a las del robot, y sus armaduras tenían los mismos colores del mismo, la patrulla estaba en unas asillas frente a unos controles.

Todos: ¡Omega Infinity Warrior! ¡Gran Rey de la Armonía! ¡Listo para la Batalla!

Gritaron todos los de la Patrulla Harmony y los guardianes. Mikki miraba con suma alucinancia al gran robot.

Mikki: ¡Mola! Hacía tiempo que no veía esa formación.

Red Heart: Y yo, hermana.

La completaba la dragona robot.

Vulcan: Sí señor. Hora de repartir leña.

Omega Infinity Warrior (OIW) alzo su gran espada y fue hacia el híbrido gigante, siendo acompañado por Red Heart.

El híbrido se lanzó a toda velocidad contra OIW, pero esta vez fue atrapado por la mano derecha del gran robot hacia su cuello y lo levantó del suelo.

Applejack: Esta vez no, amigo.

El robot lo lanzó al aire al híbrido, y luego agarrando la espada que convocó a modo de bate, lo golpeó para mandarlo lejos y luego estrellarse contra el suelo.

Mikki: ¡Mi turno!

Red Heart deshizo el arco que llevaba para convertirlas a modo de dos sables cortos. Luego se lanzó hacia el híbrido que recién se había levantado y ahí comenzó a atacarlo a alta velocidad por todas lados, provocando múltiples cortes por todo su cuerpo.

Mikki: Ahora ya no eres tan duro ¿Verdad?

Decía a modo de burla la yegua. Así hasta que Black Star comunicándose con ella, la dijo.

Black Star: ¡Mikki! ¡Apartate!

Mikki la hizo caso y se apartó para dejar que OIW disparase un potente rayo que impactó contra el monstruo, haciendo rugir de enorme dolor a éste.

Vulcan: ¡Toma ya! ¡En el blanco!

Ocelot: Ahora si que será monstruo tostado.

Pero lejos de haber ganado, el híbrido aun seguía en pie pese a las enormes heridas que tenía este.

Sunset: Esa cosa aun sigue en pie.

Piro Fire: No importa. Lo haremos pedazos enseguida.

Rainbow: Cierto. Este combate lo tenemos dominado.

Comentaban estos dos últimos bastante animados, presintiendo que la victoria estaba a su alcance, pero en ese momento ocurrió algo inesperado.

El híbrido ahí comenzó a rugir de furia mientras su cuerpo se hacía algo más grande y sus músculos se hinchaban. Sus heridas estaban sanando por completo. Ahora el híbrido era mucho más grande y musculoso, cosa que sorprendió al grupo.

Pinkie: Me parece que aun no hemos acabado con él.

Camaleón: Eso me temo.

Ghost: Ya me parecía a mí demasiado fácil.

El híbrido ahí lanzó un chorro de fuego que impactó en OIW causando fuertes daños.

Mikki: ¡Chicos!

Red Heart golpeó con sus espadas al enorme híbrido, pero este ni siquiera sintió el golpe. Ahí el híbrido lanzó su brazo golpeando a Red Heart y derribarla duramente contra el suelo.

Mikki: ¡Ahhh!

Gritaba Mikki mientras sufría las sacudidas de caerse al suelo sobre la superficie de Cybros. El híbrido alzó sus garras cuchillas con intención de atravesar a la robot, pero justo antes de que llegar a hacer contacto, OIW detuvo el ataque con su espada, salvando así a Mikki y a Red Heart.

OIW apartó las cuchillas del híbrido, pero el monstruo contraatacó golpeando con dichas cuchillas a OIW haciendo retroceder a este último.

Red Heart logró ponerse de pie y ahí saltó hacia la espalda del híbrido, cargando de energía eléctrica las garras de la robot, golpeó en la espalda del híbrido provocando una fuerte descarga, pero el híbrido no sufrió daño alguno y Red Heart saltó para evitar el contraataque de cola por parte del híbrido.

OIW y Red Heart rodeando al híbrido tratando de atacarlo por ambos lados, pero de la espalda del híbrido surgieron varios tentáculos con agujas puntiagudas, que golpearon de forma incesante ambos robots, provocando fuertes daños.

Iron: ¡Esa cosa tiene una fuerza enorme! ¡No veo como lo vamos a detener!

Comentaba el guardián del hierro, ante el enorme poder del híbrido mientras este lanzaba chorros de fuego por la bota, impactando en OIW.

Fox: ¡Si no lo detenemos, destruirá Cybros y todo nuestro esfuerzo no habrá servido de nada!

Rainbow: ¿Y cómo pretendes que lo detengamos? Incluso en nuestra forma más poderosa, no podemos con él.

Fox: En realidad...Hay una forma.

Comentó la arquera. Ahí activó el comunicador y se puso en contacto con Swan.

Fox: Swan ¿Están nuestros mecas listos para salir?

Ante la pregunta, el minotauro tras soldar unas partes de uno de los mecas, la contestó de forma afirmativa.

Swan: Por supuesto, muñeca. Vuestros robot animales están listos para salir a dar una vuelta cuando queráis.

Red: Eye Fox ¿Acaso estás pensando...?

Fox: Por supuesto.

Respondió la arquera con una mirada de confianza. Red Fire sonriendo, dijo.

Red: En tal caso, vamos allá.

Mike: ¡Equipo! ¡A vuestros mecas!

Los miembros de la Patrulla, descendieron al suelo con sus asientos hasta perderles de vista.

Al exterior de OIW, surgieron la patrulla cada uno subido en sus respectivos mecas*.

 *** La descripción de los mecas se pueden ver en "La Conservadora Selenis" en la sección "Nuevo Arsenal Patrulla".**

Red: ¿Estáis todos listos, equipo?

Preguntaba Red Fire subida sobre su meca fénix. Todos asintieron.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Red: ¡Entonces adelante!

Todos: ¡Modo Súper Meca!

Todos activaron la función especial de los mecas y estos se hicieron más grandes y cada miembro de la patrulla se introdujo dentro de cada uno de estas hasta llegar a una cabina.

Los mecas se pusieron enfrente del híbrido donde este rugía de furia.

Red: ¡Fuego!

Gritó Red Fire y todos los mecas dispararon sus armas contra el híbrido, causando fuertes daños en la criatura, pero aun seguía en pie y sin ninguna intención de rendirse.

Mike: Bien. Ahora el siguiente paso.

Black Raider: Lo que va a ser una pasada total.

Comentaba en parte emocionado el alicornio negro. Ahí todo el grupo gritó.

Todos: ¡Combinación Máxima de Mecas!

Gritaron todos y los mecas fueron a combinarse con OIW

El meca dragón se combinó con OIW a modo de armadura que le cubría la parte superior del cuerpo y los brazos como las alas hacían de malas en el cuerpo del gran robot. La cabeza del dragón estaba colocada en el pecho del mismo.

El meca oso se combinó con OIW a modo de armadura cubriendo las piernas del gran robot y la cabeza de oso en la parte superior del mismo.

Los meca tigre y pantera se combinaron en los brazos de OIW. El meca lobo en la pierna derecha de OIW. Los meca fénix y halcón en la espalda de OIW a modo que este tuviera dos pares de alas. El meca camaleón y el meca kiuby se colocaron en los hombros de OIW y finalmente el Meca Dog Guard se combinó en la pierna izquierda.

Todos: ¡Giga Omega Infinity Warrior, listo para la batalla!

Gritaron todo el grupo que estaban todos en el puente. Ahora Omega Infinity Warrior era mucho más grande que antes, incluso el híbrido parecía pequeño en comparación con la enorme máquina.

Mikki: Carai. Como mola eso.

Comentaba la yegua al ver al enorme robot gigante que estaba contemplando.

Red Heart: Cierto, amiga. Sin duda toda una pasada.

 **"Pausa Temporal"**

En una sala con varios espectadores que estaban anotando cosas mientras observaban la pantalla donde aparecía el Giga Omega Infinity Warrior. Discord con un elegante traje gris, estaba presentando la escena.

Discord: Saludos queridos lectores. Perdón por esta pausa, pero era para compartir con vosotros las opiniones de estas personas que han sido democráticamente elegidas...Democráticamente elegidas por mí, claro. Jo, jo, jo.

Se reía en la última parte el dios del caos. Discord observaba como todos los espectadores estaban dando buena nota, salvo una chica de por ahí. Discord acercándose a ella, la comentó.

Discord: Hola. Todos han dado buena nota a esto, pero tú en cambio, no has dado una nota muy alta como la de tus compañeros ¿Podrías decirnos el por qué?

Ante la pregunta, la chica dejó de anotar y ahí le respondió.

Espectadora: Pues sí. Lo que me gustaría saber es ¿Cómo es posible que tecnologías, magias y maquinas tan diferentes pueden combinarse tan bien entre sí? ¿Y por qué siempre son todas con forma masculina salvo Red Heart? ¿No podría haber una combinación femenina? Y " Giga Omega Infinity Warrior" ¿No es un poco exagerado?

Compartí su opinión la chica. Discord poniéndose unos anteojos, se puso a apuntar en un cuaderno.

Discord: Ya veo. No le gusta los chicos, no entiende a los robots, y es muy quisquillosa con los detalles sin importancia.

Espectadora: ¿Qué? Yo no he dicho eso...Yo...

Discord: Lo siento. Se terminó el tiempo. Volvamos al capítulo.

 **"Fin de la pausa"**

El híbrido observaba al enorme robot que tenía enfrente de él. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el híbrido lanzó fuego y rayos contra el robot, pero este último no sufrió daño alguno pese a los impactos.

Vulcan: ¡Fuego de Artillería!

Giga Omega Infinity Warrior disparó todos sus cañones contra el híbrido, causando fuertes daños en la criatura.

Magic: ¡Filo Estellar!

Giga Omega Infinity Warrior alzó su brazo y creando una espada galáctica negra con estrellas, golpeó al híbrido provocando un fuerte corte en el pecho.

Red: ¡Rayo de Calor!

Giga Omega Infinity Warrior lanzó desde su mano libre, un rayo de fuego que quemó al híbrido.

Rarity: ¡Diamantes de Hielo!

Giga Omega Infinity Warrior lanzó un tajo horizontal, creando diamantes de hielo que se clavaron en el cuerpo del híbrido.

Mike: Bien, panda. Hora de terminar con esto.

Todos: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Ataque Supremo Armónico!

 **Música Finisher.**

Giga Omega Infinity Warrior fue envuelto en luz y ahí surgieron las proyecciones astrales de todos los mecas y animales espirituales de la patrulla y los guardianes. Todos iban corriendo o volando contra el híbrido, donde este último no pudo hacer otra cosa que ser atravesado por todos éstos.

Todos: ¡La Patrulla Harmony y los guardianes de la armonía, nunca se rinden!

Gritaron todos mientras Giga Omega Infinity Warrior alzaba su espada y esta creció hasta llegar a una gran altura. Acto seguido el gran robot bajó de golpe la espada, partiendo en dos al gran híbrido.

El híbrido rugió de dolor mientras era dividido en dos mitades, para acto seguido estallar en pedazos.

Kamal Re'x desde su nave, pudo ver como la patrulla y los guardianes habían acabado con el híbrido.

Kamal: ¡Maldición! ¡Esto se está poniendo feo!

Decía molesto el alíen. Nufai que estaba a su lado, le comentó.

Nufai: Puede que huir sea de cobardes. Pero mejor ser un cobarde vivo, que uno muerto.

Kamal: Esto no le gustará nada al amo ¡Tropas! ¡Retiraos!

Ordenaba el alíen y la flota de la Jerarquía abandonaron inmediatamente el lugar.

Mike: Equipo. Esta es una Ultra Victoria a toda regla.

Decía sonriente Mike y todos lo celebraron por todo lo alto.

Mikki: Sí. Toda una victoria.

Completamente Mikki con una amplia sonrisa. Todos estaban de acuerdo. Habían ganado. Cybros estaba a salvo y los Purificadores volvían a la vida. Solo faltaba hablar con el maestro Clonarion para así terminar su misión.

Más tarde, en el laboratorio de Phalax en la Lanza de Orion. Eye Falcon estaba en una camilla siendo reparado por Phalax.

Phalax: Su cuerpo necesitará unos arreglos, pero no se preocupe. Pronto estará como nuevo.

Le comentaba el doctor. Eye Falcon asintiendo, dijo.

Eye Falcon: Gracias, doctor.

Rarity: Hola ¿Se puede?

Preguntó la alicornio blanca mientras pasaba por la compuerta. El doctor ahí la saludo.

Phalax: Hola, señorita Rarity.

Rarity: Hola a usted también, doctor ¿Cómo está Eye Falcon?

Phalax: Recibió un duro golpe y muchos circuitos internos sufrieron daños, pero no es nada que yo no pueda arreglar.

Respondió el doctor, tranquilizando así a Rarity. Desde que Eye Falcon fue herido por protegerla del cruel Deadfang, la yegua no podía evitar estar preocupada por el estado del unicornio.

Rarity: Me alegra oír eso, doctor.

Phalax: Bien. Tengo que ir a por unas piezas. Enseguida vuelvo.

Decía el doctor yéndose a otro lugar del laboratorio. La alicornio ahí se acercó al unicornio y le preguntó.

Rarity: ¿Estás bien, Eye Falcon?

Eye Falcon: Sí. Por fortuna, los daños que he sufrido no son graves.

Respondió un tanto serio el francotirador. Rarity se mordió el labio inferior porque quería decirle algo más, pero no sabía siquiera como empezar. Eye Falcon notando el silencio de la unicornio, la preguntó.

Eye Falcon: ¿Querías algo en particular?

Le eludida al final, armándose de valor, le contestó.

Rarity: Pues sí. Quería...Quería darte las gracias por haberme protegido de ese dragón asesino.

Respondió por fin la alicornio. Eye Falcon la miró de reojo por un momento, pero luego volviendo a mirar al techo, la comentó.

Eye Falcon: Solo hice mi trabajo. Nada más.

Rarity: Sí...Supongo.

Dijo apenada Rarity, sintiendo que no estaba logrando decir todo lo que ella quería contarle al robot. Inesperadamente el robot embozó una leve sonrisa y a punto de reírse.

Rarity: ¿De qué te ríes?

Eye Falcon: Je, je, je. De casi nada. Resulta irónico. Y pensar que hace muchos años atrás, yo te habría dejado que te atravesaran como un trozo de corcho ante un montón de alfileres.

Ante esas palabras, Rarity embozó también una leve sonrisa y ahí le respondió.

Rarity: Y yo no habría dudado en convertirte en chatarra para luego reciclarte.

Eye Falcon: Que gracia. En el pasado yo siempre tratando de matarte, y ahora estoy en el taller por tratar de salvar tu vida.

Rarity: Es increíble que ahora estemos luchando del mismo lado.

Eye Falcon: Como han cambiado las cosas desde entonces ¿No crees?

Rarity: Desde luego, querido.

Ambos se rieron levemente al recordar hechos pasados y compararlas con los hechos del presentes.

Rarity: Bueno. De todos modos, muchas gracias por salvarme.

Eye Falcon: No hay de que, Rarity.

Rarity: Cuídate, y recupérate pronto.

Eye Falcon: Lo haré, Rarity. Gracias.

La alicornio sonrió y acercándose al robot, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Aquello fue completamente inesperado para el robot hasta el punto que no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco.

Rarity: Hasta luego, Eye Falcon. Y cuídate.

Se despedía la alicornio del robot antes de que esta se marcharse del laboratorio, dejando al robot un tanto sorprendido ante lo que le acababa de pasar hace unos momentos.

Mientras Rarity caminaba por los pasillos de la Lanza de Orion, no podía evitar pensar en Eye Falcon y los otros. Aun recordaba como éste y los otros eran antes un grupo de asesinos despiadados y a causa de ello, ésta no se fiaba de ellos. Pero ahora su forma de pensar cambio. Ahora sabía que ya no eran los asesinos de antes. Ahora eran miembros de la Patrulla Harmony, ahora eran auténticos héroes que luchaban por la paz y la armonía.

Ahora que todo relacionado con la batalla había terminado, solo quedaba una última cosa por hacer y posiblemente la más difícil. Lograr la alianza con los Purificadores.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Más información de los Purificadores como unidades, en mi fanfic "La Conservadora Selenis" en la sección Facción Purificador.**


	9. Especial Preguntas 2017

**Aquí mi capítulo especial por mi cumpleaños. Espero que os gusten a todos.**

En Ponyville, todo sus habitantes estaban arreglando todo para un evento sumamente importante. El Especial Preguntas de Silverwolf850.

Mayor Mare: ¡Vamos! ¡Deprisa! Debe estar todo listo para cuando llegue el invitado de honor.

Iba dirigiendo la alcaldesa a todos los ponis, donde se veían ponis llevando cajas, telas, banderitas. También habían otros ponis que estaban organizando mesas, sillas y micrófonos. En cada mesa había rótulos con nombres de varias personajes importantes en ellos.

Parecía que todos estaban muy atareados queriendo terminar cuanto antes, para tenerlo todo listo. En ese momento una de las pegasos que sobrevolaba el cielo, se acercó a la alcaldesa para informarla.

Pegaso: Señora alcaldesa. Ya viene.

Mayor Mare: ¿Tan pronto? Se supone que iba a venir más tarde. No esperé que el señor Silverwolf850 llegara tan pronto.

Comentaba en parte sorprendida la alcaldesa. Ahí centró su atención en las ponis de la floristería y la dijo a estas.

Mayor Mare: ¡Rápido! Preparaos para echarle las flores perfumadas en el momento que llegue aquí.

Ordenaba la alcaldesa y ahí las tres ponis de la floristería asintieron. Acto seguido prepararon varias cestas con flores. La pegaso de antes, la comentó a la alcaldesa.

Pegaso: Valla ¿Le recibís con flores como al Cesar?

Mayor Mare: En realidad las flores perfumadas son para contrarrestar el olor de su colonia barata que siempre usa en los eventos especiales.

Contestaba seria la alcaldesa, al mismo tiempo que se tapaba la nariz con el casco.

En ese momento llegó un carruaje tirado por cuatro ponis. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, una gran alfombra roja se extendió hasta llegar a dicho carruaje.

Sin perder tiempo, los pegasos que volaban por encima, echaron las flores perfumadas, hasta formar una especie de lluvia de flore multicolores.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y por ella se asomó el lobo plateado conocido por muchos como Silverwolf850.

El lobo iba caminando por la elegante alfombra roja que le habían dejando antes. Mientras caminaba, observó que cerca de él había una yegua que parecía como que se iba a desmayar al verlo. Ahí el lobo comentó para si.

Silverwolf850: No se que tengo, que las yeguas prácticamente se desmayan ante mi.

Comentaba el lobo para si, pero al contrario de lo que él pensaba. La razón de que la yegua se desmayase, era porque la colonia que usaba este, producía serios mareos a la yegua.

Yegua: Una mascarilla...Que alguien me acerque una mascarilla antigas, por Celestia...

Pedía la yegua con espirales en los ojos, que estaba al borde del desmayo absoluto.

Después de caminar por un rato (y que algunas yeguas se desmayaran por el olor de su colonia), el lobo finalmente llegó a su sitio reservado en la mesa y ahí varios ponis le lanzaban todas las flores perfumadas que tenían (principalmente para contrarrestar el olor de su colonia barata). El lobo poniéndose en posición, miró a cámara y sonriendo, empezó a hablar.

Silverwolf850: Bienvenidos todos a este especial preguntas. Me alegra ver a todas las caras antiguas como nuevas que han aparecido por aquí.

Comentaba alegremente el lobo, mostrando estar contento de empezar con el evento de especial preguntas como se habituó a realizar cada año, por su cumpleaños.

Silverwolf850: Antes que nada, todos los invitados y personas importantes que tenemos aquí para el gran evento. Un aplauso, por favor.

Decía el lobo comenzando este a aplaudir como los espectadores, ante la llegada de personas importantes, las mane, las princesas, los príncipes de cristal como otros invitados. Y por supuesto Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony.

El público aplaudía con ganas mientras los invitados saludaban al público con grandes sonrisas. Acto seguido los invitados se sentaron en sus sillas correspondientes. El lobo tras dar la bienvenida a los invitados, agarró unos papeles con sus garras y dirigiéndose al público, se puso a hablar.

Silverwolf850: Bien, querido público. Como ya sabéis. Este evento es para responder a las preguntas de los fans y seguidores de mis historias. Todos con preguntas que siempre han querido hacerme pero no se han atrevido a hacerlas. O quizás si se atrevieron a hacerlas pero yo no pude responderlas en su momento.

Hablaba el lobo al público. El lobo mirando a cámara, dijo.

Silverwolf850: Antes de continuar. Conectadme la cámara cinco.

Nada más decirlo, la cámara se dividió en 6 pantallas donde en cada una se veía al lobo plateado. Este ahí exclamó.

Silverwolf850: ¡Esta no es la cinco, es la seis!

La pantalla volvía a la normalidad. Ahí el lobo con una gran sonrisa, anunció al primer invitado del momento.

Silverwolf850: Bien. Empecemos por un viejo amigo y fiel seguidor de mis historias como yo de las suyas ¡Comet Galaxy!

Aparecía por la alfombra roja, nada menos que Comet Galaxy como su OC personal del mismo nombre. El pegaso saludaba alegremente al público con una amplia sonrisa.

Silverwolf850: Me alegro que hayas podido venir, amigo.

Comet: No podía faltar a esto para nada, amigo.

Respondió alegremente el pegaso azul, chocando su casco con la garra del lobo.

Silverwolf850: Bueno, amigo. Me imagino que has venido aquí para hacer varias preguntas.

Comet: Eso...y por el picoteo gratis por el evento.

Respondió el pegaso azul, haciendo reír levemente a los presentes.

Silverwolf850: Bien, amigo. Adelante con tus preguntas.

Comet: Por supuesto. Allá va.

 **Preguntas Comet Galaxy.**

Comet: No estaba muy seguro de las preguntas que hacerte. Pero hay una que es de vida o muerte y necesito que me sea respondida.

Comentaba de forma en parte serio como a su vez nervioso el pegaso azul. Todos los presentes miraron con atención al pegaso azul, esperando su respuesta.

Silverwolf850: ¿De que se trata?

Comet: Ejem...Es que no se como decirlo...

Al pegaso azul le costaba decir las palabras. Rainbow por supuesto, impaciente le llamó la atención.

Rainbow: ¡Vamos amigo! ¡Dilo de una vez!

El pegaso azul tragó saliva y finalmente con una sonrisa nerviosa y con un leve rubor en el rostro, hizo su pregunta.

Comet: Bueno. Para Eye Fox ¿Podría abrazarla en su forma de pony zorro?

Todo el mundo cayó al suelo al estilo anime en el momento que el pegaso azul hizo la pregunta.

Silverwolf850: ¿Esa era tu pregunta?

Preguntó en parte sorprendido el lobo plateado, Eye Fox tenía un leve sonrojo a la vez que se sentía algo molesta. El pegaso azul aun con la sonrisa y el rubor, respondió.

Comet: Ejem...Bueno. Es que me parece muy mona en su forma de pony zorro que adoptó durante la temporada de la aparición de la Jeraraquía, en los capítulos finales de tu fanfic "El Retorno de la Patrulla Harmony".

Eye Fox se sonrojaba más y más al escuchar las palabras del pegaso azul, mientras Vulcan que estaba a su lado, emulaba una sonrisa burlona con expresión de "shipeando en tu cara", así hasta que Eye Fox molesta, le arreó un fuertes coscorrón encima de la cabeza del robot, que lo estampó contra la mesa.

Silverwolf850: Amigo...No es que vea mal eso, pero ¿Eres consciente de que Eye Fox tienen un carácter un tanto difícil?

Fox: ¿Que quieres decir con que tengo un carácter difícil?

Preguntaba en parte enojada la arquera. Comet Galaxy con expresión boba al igual que su sonrisa, siguió comentando.

Comet: Lo se. Pero no lo puedo evitar. Es que Eye Fox siempre ha sido mi favorita. Y cuando me la imagino como forma de pony zorro, me hacer parecer muy bella y adorable. Hasta el punto que me entran enormes ganas de abrazarla con esa forma como si fuera un adorable osito de peluche.

Comentaba de forma boba el pegaso mientras Eye Fox se sonrojaba cada vez más y el público se reía levemente.

Comet: Ya se que Eye Fox tiene bastante mal carácter hasta el punto que se la podría considerarse parecida a Ember Paint de los fanfics de black-spyro. Pueda ser gruñona, malhumorada, sarcástica, se enfade por cualquier cosa y siempre te ponga tonto perdido a coscorrones. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que ella sea...

No pudo continuar hablando porque ahí notó a Eye Fox a su lado, mirándole con una expresión como si sonriera con los ojos cerrados con un leve tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, pero con una leve sombra en ellos y con una vena hinchada en la cabeza.

Acto seguido se escuchó en el pueblo el sonido de un fuerte golpe.

Luego la cámara se centró en Comet Galaxy que tenía la cara empotrada en el suelo, con un gran chichón en la cabeza tipo anime y echando humo por esta, mientras Eye Fox se marchaba bastante molesta para volver a su sitio. Silverwolf850 con una leve gota de sudor, comentó.

Silverwolf850: Ejem...Pasemos al siguiente tema ¿Alguna pregunta mas, compañero?

El pegaso azul logrando sacar su cabeza del suelo, se levantó de golpe y sonriendo le respondió.

Comet: Si. Una pregunta para Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: ¿Para mi?

Preguntó la yegua amarilla que estaba sentada al lado de su marido Mike Bluer.

Comet: Si ¿Como te sentiste al casarte con Mike y ser emperatriz?

Apple Bloom: Bueno...

La yegua se sonrojo levemente y con una sonrisa, respondió.

Apple Bloom: La verdad es que me hizo muy feliz el hecho de poder vivir el resto de mis días con el semental que amo. Un grandioso y maravilloso semental.

Mike: Al igual que yo estoy con la yegua que amo con todo mi corazón.

Completo su marido mientras rodeaba con el brazo a su esposa y ambos sonrieron.

Comet: ¿Y sobre ser emperatriz?

Ante la pregunta, Apple Bloom miró al cielo de forma melancólica y respondió.

Apple Bloom: Bueno. Ser emperatriz no esta mal, aunque es algo aburrido. Tener que asistir a eventos importantes. Atender asuntos de diplomacia. Ocuparse de ciertas tareas de la realeza. Y no poder estar tanto tiempo con mi familia en Ponyville. La verdad es que todo eso es un rollo pero bueno, ya me hice a la idea de que me tocaría hacer todo eso en cuando me casé con mi marido.

Comet: ¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado y vuelto emperatriz?

Apple Bloom: Para nada. Admito que ser emperatriz puede ser algo pesado. Pero estar con mi marido y con nuestros maravillosos hijos, lo compensa con creces.

Respondió esto último sonriendo la yegua, mientras su marido y sus hijos la abrazaban a esta. El público sonrió ante tan momento familiar.

Comet: Bien. No mas preguntas. Ahora para Vulcan.

Vulcan: Genial. Voy a ser entrevistado en este especial. Je, je, je. Pregunta, compañero. Pregunta. Que el gran Vulcan esta aquí para lo que sea. Firmo autógrafos, en especial si son de tías buenas y todo eso. Firmo en hojas e incluso en la ropa interior de la chicas je, je, je ¿Quien quiere un pedazo del grande y poderoso Vulcan?

Decía presumiendo el robot haciendo músculos (aunque con la armadura no se le nota XDD). Ante lo último que dijo el robot, Trixie que estaba al lado de su mejor amiga Starlight, miró molesta al robot y le llamó la atención a este diciéndole.

Trixie: ¡Eh! Robo bobo. Esa frase solo puede decirlo la grande y poderosa Trixie.

Decía molesta la maga mientras los presentes se reían un poco. Comet finalmente hizo la pregunta.

Comet: Je, je, je. Aquí mi pregunta para Vulcan ¿Por qué te estas volviendo más idiota, lento, tonto, bruto, etc, etc, etc?

Vulcan: ¿QUEEEE?

Exclamó sorprendido el robot mientras el público se reía a mas no poder. Eye Fox con su expresión de sarcasmo, comentó.

Fox: Eso es algo que se nota a simple vista.

Vulcan: ¡Para empezar, yo soy ni idiota ni nada por el estilo...!

Decía esto enfadado mientras sacaba su Magma Explosive (¿Y para que rayos la saca dicha arma el robot?).

Vulcan: Yo soy un robot sumamente inteligente, que sabe hacer bien las cosas.

Decía molesto el robot sacudiendo contra la mesa dicha arma, haciendo que esta disparase una bola de fuego al cielo, donde llegó dicha bola de fuego a Canterlot, derribando la casa de Blueblood.

Blueblood: ¡Mi Casaaa...!

Se oyó gritar de desesperación al nefasto príncipe.

Vulcan: Ups...

Fox: Idiota. Con eso ya está dicho todo.

Comentaba de forma sarcástica la arquera pasando su casco a la cara, mientras el público se reía ante lo que acababa de hacer Vulcan.

Comet: Je, je, je. Ahora para Darkwing ¿Como te sentiste al tener por fin a tu pony especial?

Dark: La verdad es que me siento feliz de estar con mi querido Onyx. Un pony maravilloso de verdad y lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida.

Decía mostrando estar feliz la alicornio sombría, mientras le cogía del brazo al bat pony y este con una sonrisa, se ruborizaba un poco.

Discord: Ya podía serlo, después de lo que pasó con el anterior que solo se acercó a ella para sonsacarla información y usarla contra Mike y su patrulla.

Dijo de repente el dios del caos que estaba al lado de Fluttershy. Nada mas decir eso, un gran silencio se formó en el lugar.

El grupo: ¡Idiota...!

Discord: ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

Pregunto inocentemente el dios del caos.

Black Wing: ¿Y aun lo preguntas, imbecil?

Le decía enfadada la bat pony como el resto, ante la falta de sensibilidad del dios del caos.

Silverwolf850: Ejem...Pasemos a otras pregunta, por favor.

Comet: Bien. Esta es para Onyx...

Onyx: ¿Una para mi?

Comet: Si amigo.

El pegaso se acercó al bat pony y haciendo señas para que se acercara, le dijo.

Comet: "Onix, amigo. Espabila y declárate a Darkwing".

Onyx: "¿Crees que no lo he intentando ya?" Siempre que lo intento, ocurre algo que lo fastidia todo".

Comet: "Inténtalo otra vez, no creo que pase nada malo aquí".

Onyx: "Si. Tal vez deba probar suerte, ahora".

Dark: ¿Que estais cuchicheando los dos?

Preguntaba la alicornio sombría. Onyx y Comet dejando de charlar, el pegaso azul dejó que el bat pony tuviera su espacio y este fue caminando hacia su novia.

Onyx: Darkwing. Hay algo que siempre he querido decirte.

Al bat pony se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al final, pero armándose de valor, trató de decirla.

Onyx: Darkwing...Quiero...

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de decirla nada, un piano cayó del cielo pillando al bat pony por medio, luego un armario, unas pesas y finalmente una lavadora. Todo el mundo se sobresaltó por ello.

Silverwolf850: ¡Arrea! ¿Que ha pasado?

Todo el mundo miró al cielo y vieron a Derpy junto con un grupo de pegasos cargando un especie de caja cerrada de transporte.

Derpy: No se que ha podido salir mal.

Decía la pegaso gris.

Darkwing: ¡Onyx!

Moon Light: ¡Papa!

Gritaron alarmadas ambas, que iban corriendo para socorrer al bat pony, mas tarde el bat pony que estaba completamente atontado, fue llevado por varios enfermeros mediante una camilla.

Silverwolf850: Valla. Que cosas pasan.

Comet: Bueno. Eso han sido todas mis preguntas.

Silverwolf850: Muy bien. Y gracias por venir.

Comet: A ti pon invitarme.

Comentaban ambos sonrientes, despidiéndose ambos antes de que el pegaso azul se fuera a su asiento reservado.

El lobo mirando a cámara, dijo.

Silverwolf850: Bien. Antes de continuar. Ponedme la cámara 4.

Nada mas decirlo, la cámara hizo que todo se viera al revés, con el lobo viéndose boca abajo.

Silverwolf850: Me parto con vosotros.

Decía con sarcasmo el lobo con expresión molesta. Tras volver la cámara a la normalidad. El lobo siguió hablando.

Silverwolf850: Bien. Y ahora el siguiente invitado. O mas bien invitados. Los hermanos de S.W.A.T. or Team Wild, Heron y Crimson. Otros también antiguos seguidores de mis fanfics como yo de los suyos. Un aplauso.

Decía esto sonriente el lobo, donde daba a la bienvenida a ambos. Heron iba usando al personaje de Judy de Zootropolis como avatar, al igual que Crimson de Nick de la misma película. Todo el público aplaudió ante los recién llegados.

Silverwolf850: Bienvenidos seáis los dos, zanahoria.

Heron: Gracias Lobito.

Silverwolf850: Sinceramente me gustaba mas cuando tú eras antes una pony hada y tu hermano uno dragón, pero bueno. Así tampoco estáis mal.

Crinson: Tienen que serlo. Te recuerdo que la imagen de usamos de avatar en fanfiction, nos la proporcionaste tú.

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Como era un cruce en Zootrópolis y del videojuego Armello que se puede comprar perfectamente en "Steam", me imaginé que os gustaría la imagen. Aunque no esperaba que fuerais a usarlo de avatar je, je, je.

Comentaba el lobo riéndose en la última parte al igual que los invitados.

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Creo que tenéis preguntas para hacerme a mi y a los otros ¿No?

Heron: Pues claro ¿Para que vinimos sino? Aquí tengo unas cuantas preguntas.

Respondía la coneja sacando un rollo de pergamino y soltando, revelando que era bastante largo y que recorría buena parte del suelo. El lobo rotó los ojos al ver que iban a ser una entrevista bastante larga.

 **\- Preguntas para Mike.**

¿Extrañas a Golden Tail?

Mike: La verdad es que si. No es que me queje de mi actual compañero espiritual de mi espada. Pero en ocasiones echo de menos cuando era un pequeño y adorable zorrito, que siempre hacía reír con sus torpezas. Siempre a tu lado con una actitud mimosa y adorable que hacía que muchas yeguas se les derritiera el corazón.

Comentaba con nostalgia el alicornio azul, echando de menos los viejos tiempos.

Mike: Pero bueno. La vida tiene que seguir adelante y no me puedo quejar de mi actual compañero.

Comentaba ahora con una leve sonrisa el alicornio, mirando de reojo a su actual compañero Gin, donde el dragón enano estaba como siempre fumando de su pipa.

¿Que tantos problemas te dieron tus hijos cuando eran más jóvenes?

Mike: ¿Por donde empiezo? Los dos sin duda son unos torbellinos. Siempre haciendo alguna que otra travesura por ahí. Cuando eran muy pequeños y les daba por berrear por la noche, a mi esposa y a mi nos costaba bastante calmarlos hasta que volvían a dormir. Créeme cuando te digo que hasta que maduraron un poco, apenas teníamos una noche tranquila.

Heart Fire: Oh..papa...

Decía la potra mientras se tapaba la cara para que no se la viera la vergüenza al igual que a su hermano. Y para desgracia de ambos, su padre seguía hablando.

Mike: Una vez a mi esposa y a mi nos quiso dar una sorpresa nuestros hijos trayendo el desayuno a la cama. Para al final acabar los dos cubiertos de comida.

Apple Bloom: Si. Je, je, je. Digamos que aquello fue inolvidable para nosotros.

Mike: Y cuando se subieron sin permiso a un caza fénix y salieron volando los dos ¿Os imagináis que carreras por el espacio para atraparlos? O cuando quisieron arreglar una tubería que perdía agua en el Castillo Dorado, para al final provocar una gran inundación en el castillo. Lo que nos costó secarlo todo. Y un día quisieron hacer un baño de burbujas en la bañera real, para luego al final cubrir todo el castillo de burbujas. Y cuando...

Star White: ¡Vale, papa! Creo que ya lo han entendido.

Lo interrumpía su hijo donde el joven pegaso tenía un gran rubor en la cara al igual que su hermana. El público se rió levemente por ello.

¿Algo que te disguste de ser Emperador?

Mike: Las constantes tareas que tengo que hacer casi todos los días como emperador. Asistir a aburridos eventos, reuniones, cosas por el estilo. Por esa razón no es raro que muchas veces me tenga que escapar, aunque no siempre es fácil con Kaity al acecho.

¿Cual fue tu ultima gran broma a Shining? No recuerdo haberla visto.

Mike: Déjame pensar...

El alicornio estuvo pensativo, hasta que finalmente exclamó y riéndose, respondió.

Mike: ¡Ah si! Fue hace años cuando mas o menos estaba por llegar a cumplir los quince. Con ayuda de Discord volvimos a convertir a Shining en yegua cuando este dormía, y lo llevamos a un mundo creado por Discord en su mundo caótico donde había versiones de nosotros pero de género opuesto.

Discord: Ja, ja, ja. Me acuerdo de esa. Ja, ja, ja. Sin duda fue una buena ocurrencia. Aun no se como no se me ocurrió a mi eso antes. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el dios del caos mientras Shining ponía una expresión de fastidio, mientras Cadence y sus hijos trataban de contener la risa.

Mike: Cuando Shining despertó, se hizo memorable cuando se vio a si mismo como en yegua y ver un mundo con todos sus conocidos de género opuesto. Hasta hubo un momento que hasta creyó que realmente era una yegua y que despertaba de otra realidad. Ja, ja, ja. Sin duda una broma memorable.

Se reía Mike a mas no poder al igual que Discord y los presentes, mientras Shining gruñía molesta al acordarse de aquella broma.

 **\- Preguntas para Holy.**

¿Cual a sido tu aventura favorita con Mike?

Holy: Bueno. No sabría por donde empezar. Durante los acontecimientos de la Guerra Celeste, pudimos visitar muchos sitios interesante. Pero también está cuando viajamos a otro mundo paralelo donde estaba el lío de los dragones dirigidos por Arquímedes. Aunque la última que tuvimos tampoco estuvo mal, eso de ir en plan fugitivos fue una experiencia interesante.

Comentaba con cierto orgullo la fénix. Mike rotando los ojos, la comentó a su compañera.

Mike: No estoy demasiado seguro que la idea de ser tratados como fugitivos sea algo interesante, la verdad.

¿Eres igual de regañona con los fénix Terrax y Ventus?

Holy: Bueno. Solo lo justo para motivarlos a que se esfuercen en sus entrenamientos.

Terrax: "Si claro. Someternos a duros entrenamientos donde al final acabamos medio muertos y exhaustos. Desde luego, Holy es una entrenadora dura y cruel".

Decía en voz baja el fénix ámbar, al recordar los duros entrenamientos que la sometía la fénix blanca.

Escuche que saliste en la portada de una revista para aves ¿Me puedes dar tu autógrafo?

Holy: Je, je, je. No veo por que no. Ahí supieron sacar mi lado bueno, je, je, je.

 **-Preguntas para Applebloom**

¿Que tan bueno es Mike en los momentos privados? Tú sabes cuales

Apple Bloom: ¿Que voy a decir? Mike es toda una bestia en la cama que siempre me deja bien satisfecha en la cama. Y cuando lo cabalgo es como todo un semental salvaje galopando en el desierto, y cuando me monta a mi, es todo un macho alpha de primera. Especialmente cuando en ocasiones especiales adopta su forma alidrake. Ahí que es verdaderamente salvaje en la cama, con que descarga toda la furia de un dragón en mi.

Respondía con una sonrisa pícara la yegua. Mike con un leve rubor en la cara, la comentó a su esposa.

Mike: Querida. No creo que haga falta que seas tan detallista sobre nuestra vida privada.

Comentaba con cierta pena el alicornio a su esposa, mientras esta última riéndose levemente, le respondió mientras le cogía del brazo al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada seductora.

Apple Bloom: Es culpa tuya por hacerlo tan bien en la cama, querido.

Mike no pudo evitar ruborizarse mientras los presentes se reían levemente por ello.

¿Te desagrada la nobleza celeste?

Apple Bloom: En realidad, una de las cosas que descubrí del Imperio Celeste, es que no existe la nobleza en el Imperio Celeste, al menos no como en Equestria. Aquí la mayoría de la gente dependiendo del cargo que tengan u ocupaciones, son tratados mas o menos igual. Supongo que por eso me agrada el imperio, porque no hay nobles idiotas que traten a la gente de casta baja como seres inferiores.

¿Prefieres ser una emperatriz o ser una simple campesina? Sin ofender

Apple Bloom: No me ofende. Admito que ser emperatriz no esta mal, pero en ocasiones echo de menos mi vida como campesina. Por esa razón no es raro que de vez en cuando me escape junto con mis hijos y me valla a la granja de mi familia a recordar viejos tiempos.

Star White: Si. En ocasiones es divertido cosechar manzanas.

Heart Fire: Y hacer caer las manzanas de loas árboles.

Star White: Siempre y cuando tú no te pases con tu fuerza ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ese día?

Heart Fire: Ay. No me lo recuerdes, Star White.

Le decía la potra a su hermano con un leve rubor en al cara, mientras el joven pegaso divertido la respondió.

Star White: ¿Cual? ¿La parte en que mandaste el árbol de una patada y este aterrizó en casa de Blueblood? ¿O en la parte donde el árbol le dio de lleno en la cabeza? Ja, ja, ja. Esa dos partes fueron buenísimas de igual manera.

Se reía a mas no poder el pegaso blanco, hasta que Heart Fire le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

Heart Fire: ¡Cállate, hermano! ¡No tiene gracia!

Le gritaba enfadada y con un leve sonrojo en el rostro al recordar ese día. Apple Bloom riéndose, le comentó a su marido.

Apple Bloom: Se nota que es hija tuya. Ha heredado buena parte de tu fuerza.

Mike: ¿Y no podía ser también parte tuya? Al fin y al cabo, la fuerza para patear árboles es tambíen cosa de la familia Apple.

Comentaban ambos mientras se reían los dos levemente.

 **-Preguntas para Red Fire y White Shield.**

¿Han tenido alguna discusión de pareja o es como un cuento de hadas?

Red: Buenooo...

White: De vez en cuando, discutimos.

Comentaban ambos ponis mientras miraban al otro lado los dos.

Heron: ¿En serio? Quien lo diría. Con lo súper bien que os lleváis los dos.

Red: No siempre.

White: A veces discutimos y hasta podemos llegar a alzar la voz en tal caso.

Red: Si. Porque mi marido siempre se empeña en llevarme la contrario.

White: Para nada. Siempre quieres tú tener razón en todo incluso aunque estés equivocada debido a lo enormemente cabezota que eres.

Red: No es cierto.

White: Si lo es.

Red: Que no.

White: Que si.

Comenzaron a discutir los dos pese a estar en el evento, mientras unas gotas de sudor se formaban en los presentes.

Heron: Ya veo que a veces discutís los dos.

White: Si. Lo malo es cuando se enfada Red Fire. Enfrentarse a ella cuando esta enormemente enfadada, puede ser incluso peor que enfrentarse a un demonio furioso.

Responsó el unicornio tras dejar de discutir por un momento con su esposa. La alicornio mirando feo a su marido, le comentó.

Red: Querido ¿Acaso me estás comparando con un demonio furioso?

White: Bueno. A veces.

Bromeaba el unicornio con su esposa, haciendo que esta lo mirase enfadada y le dijera.

Red: ¡White Shield!

La yegua comenzó a lanzar golpes mientras su marido bloqueaba los ataques, iniciando así una pequeña pelea. Star Fire mirando al público, les explicaba con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Star Fire: No se preocupen. Lo hacen normalmente cuando discuten, pero pese a todo mis padres se quieren un montón.

¿Han pensado en fabricar (literalmente) un hermano para Star Fire o adoptar a otro potro?

Red Fire y White Shield dejando de pelear, se pensaron a pensar por un momento y respondieron ambos.

Red: La verdad, es que no.

White: Red Fire fue un caso especial porque no la podíamos dejarla sola y mucho menos en un orfanato.

¿Como fueron los primeros días con Star Fire?

Red: La verdad es que al principio fue un poco complicado.

White: Si. Es decir, nosotros éramos robots y ella una potrilla.

Red: Y mucha gente de Canterlot, en especial los nobles, no veían con buenos ojos que unos robots criasen a una potrilla. Aun recuerdo los problemas que tuvimos.

White: Si. Muchos nobles tachándonos de aberraciones por ocuparnos de una potrilla. Las princesas tuvieron que lidiar mucho con el tema para que nos dejaran en paz.

Red: Así hasta que Mike intervino ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

Preguntaba ahora esta con una sonrisa medio divertida. White Shield riéndose ahora este, la respondió.

White: Ja, ja, ja. Si. Es verdad. Aun recuerdo ese día, cuando Mike le dio por decirles "unas palabritas" a los que hablaban mal de nosotros.

Heron: ¿Y que paso?

Red: Créeme. No queréis saberlo. Lo que si os puedo asegurar, es que después de aquello, no nos volvieron a molestar.

White: Y pudimos criar a nuestra pequeña Star Fire como hija nuestra. Y ahora es toda una yegua adulta.

Star Fire: Esa soy yo.

Respondió la hija de ambos, que ahora era una hermosa yegua, peinada con una coleta para atrás. Con cutie mark de una pelota de Voleiball haciendo una curva de fuego.

Star Fire: Gracias a mis padres, soy toda una yegua hecha y derecha. Y actualmente soy jugadora profesional de Voleiball, tal como la marca mi cutie mark. A mi me da igual que mis padres sean robots. Para mi son mi familia y los mejores padres del mundo.

Decía sonriente y feliz la yegua, abrazando a ambos padres, siendo devuelto el abrazo por estos. El público se enterneció por ello.

 **\- Preguntas para Vulcan.**

(Por parte de Crimson) Oye sigue en pie lo del harem ¿Te unes a mi? ;)

Silverwolf850: ¡CUERPO A TIERRA!

Gritó alarmado el lobo nada mas oír la pregunta por parte del zorro. Todo el mundo le hizo caso y todos se pusieron a cubierto.

Acto seguido se oyó una explosión en el pueblo y una densa nube de humo se formo en ella.

Silverwolf850: ¿Es que siempre tenéis que venir con lo mismo?

Preguntaba molesto el lobo que estaba cubierto de polvo, al igual que los presentes. El zorro con una garra tras la cabeza y con una leve sonrisa, se disculpó.

Crimson: Je, je, je. Lo siento. No pude evitarlo. Ja, ja, ja.

 **\- Preguntas para Ocelot.**

¿Que tan complicado era mantenerse en el anonimato durante la aventura anterior?

Ocelot: La verdad es que es más fácil pasar desapercibido cuando todo el mundo cree que estás muerto. Al fin y al cabo, no se puede identificar a un muerto ante cierta actividad ¿Verdad? Nadie se va a levantar del ataúd para salir de copas y luego volver. Ja, ja, ja.

Bromeaba el espadachín haciendo reír a los presentes.

Tu meca dog es lindo ¿Puedo llevarlo a pasear?

Ocelot: ¿Quien pasea a quien? Porque te recuerdo que aparte de montura, es tan bien convertible en moto de carreras. Je, je, je.

Volvía a bromear el espadachín.

 **\- Preguntas para Star Fire.**

¿Te encanta tus padres?

Star Fire: Por supuesto. Me han estado cuidando desde que era potra lo que soy ahora. Tuve todo su amor y afecto, como su apoyo que gracias a ello pude cumplir mi sueño de participar en la voleiball profesional.

Red: Y la de trofeos que ha traído a casa de los campeonatos.

White: Sin duda estamos enormemente orgullosos de nuestra pequeña.

Star Fire: Papa, por favor. Que ya no soy una potra pequeña.

White: Para nosotros, siempre serás nuestra pequeña.

Decía este mientras rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de su hija.

¿Cual a sido tu peor broma?

Star Fire: Je, je, je. Cambiarle el champú del principie Blueblood por súper pegamento. Imagínate la escena en cuando duchándose, se lo echó a la crin y se lo frotó con los cascos. Según tengo entendido, se los tuvo que cortar con unas tijeras parte de su crin, y parte de ella estuvo pegada en sus cascos por una buena temporada. Je, je, je.

Se reía la yegua al recordar aquel día. Algunos de los presentes también se rieron.

Red: Esta claro que pasó mucho tiempo con Mike.

Decía con cierto sarcasmo la alicornio, pero en parte también divertida por ello.

¿Estas enamorada de alguien en especial?

Star Fire: ¿Que? Eh...No...No especialmente.

Respondió la potra con un leve rubor en la cara mientras se tocaba los cascos. White Shield miraba con cierta desconfianza a su hija, presintiendo que quizás esta estaba en cierto modo, viéndose con algún chico.

 **-Preguntas Star White.**

¿Como fue tu combate con la hidra y que paso después que se enteraran?

Star White: ¿Que voy a decir? Lo que hice fue irme al bosque Everfree con la espada de mi padre y enfrentarme a una hidra. Me llevó tiempo encontrar una y tras entablar un encarnizado combate, logré derrotar a la hidra y ganarme mi chulisima cutie mark.

Decía con orgullo el joven pegaso, mostrando su cutie mark. Mike con tono serio, le dijo a su hijo.

Mike: Y a su vez te ganastes seis meses de castigo por hacer algo tan estupido como el hecho de haber ido solo al bosque Everfree sin permiso y con mi espada.

El público se rió ante lo que dijo el semental, al igual que Star White se sonrojó por ello, al recordar aquel día.

¿Te gusto blandir la Knight King de tu padre?

Star White: Ya lo creo. Sin duda es una pasada de espada. No me extraña que a mi padre le guste tanto blandirla.

Mike: Aun así, Gin debería haberte impedido que hicieras semejante estupided. En serio Gin ¿En que pensabas al hacerlo?

Gin: Mike, amigo. El chico tenía que aprender a valerse por si mismo ¿Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que yendo a dicho bosque, luchar contra una enorme hidra y salir victorioso?

Respondió tranquilamente el dragón como si nada, tras soltar una bocanada de humo en su pipa. Mike negaba con la cabeza dando a entender que el dragón era un caso perdido de que fuese consciente de lo que había hecho.

¿Quisieras tener un arma igual a la de tu padre?

Star White: Ya lo creo. Me encantaría tener una espada tan genial como mi padre.

 **\- Preguntas para Heart Fire.**

¿Star White es molesto con sus celos de hermano?

Heart Fire: Pues si. La verdad es que resulta bastante molesto que mi hermano se ponga pesado, solo porque pase tiempo con chicos.

Comentaba con tono aburrida la potra, al recordar lo sobreprotector que es su hermano. Star White ahí la dijo.

Star White: Eh. Eres mi hermana. Tengo que asegurarme que ningún chico se aproveche de ti.

Heart Fire: Quizas. Pero en ocasiones exageras. Aun recuerdo al último chico que conocí, acabó en el hospital por tu culpa.

Star White: Ey. En primer lugar, no puedes demostrar que fuera causa mía que ese gran piano le cayera encima. Y segundo, que me vieran justo al lado de ese piano antes del incidente, no demuestra nada. Y tercero, que aquel recibo de compra a mi nombre figure el nombre de un piano, tampoco demuestra que haya sido cosa mía.

¿Te encanta tu linda gatita?

Heart Fire: Ya lo creo. Es una gatita súper adorable y una de mis mejores amigas.

Felia: Al igual que mi dueña.

Comentaban ambos mientras la potra abrazaba a la gatita y la felina frotaba su rostro con el de su dueña, haciendo que muchos se enternecieran al ver la escena.

 **\- Preguntas para Moon Light.**

¿Que travesuras has hecho con Heart Fire?

Moon Light: Je, je, je. Una vez cambiamos un discurso que tenía preparado Blueblood en unas tierras en que hablaban otro idioma. El príncipe no tenía ni idea del idioma y solo podía leer lo de un papel lo que tenía que hacer.

Heart Fire: Y en el otro que pusimos en su lugar, ponía en que él admitía que era tonto de remate, se mojaba la cama todas la noches y que aun usaba pañales. Y que en realidad era el hijo del butanero.

Moon Light: Y que bateaba para el otro equipo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Heart Fire: Y que le tiraba los tejos a varios guardias machos.

Moon Light: Y que en su vida anterior fue una yegua gorda, feona, de trasero grande y feo, come bebes.

Heart Fire: Aun recuerdo como se rió el público cuando Blueblood leía todo eso sin saber lo que significaba realmente.

Moon Light: Y yo.

Ambas: Ja, ja, ja.

Se reían ambas potras a mas no poder donde se les unió Star White y Night Ray como los presentes. Mike sin poder evitar reírse este también, comentó.

Mike: Aquel día, no sentí ganas siquiera de castigarlas.

Dark: Te entiendo, Mike.

Comentaban ambos también sin poder evitar reírse como los otros.

Como eres una sombría ¿Hay algunos nobles de Canterlot que te desprecien?

Moon Light: La verdad, no recuerdo haber tenido problemas con eso.

Medic: Natural. Darkwing es toda una heroína en Equestria hasta el punto que a la gente ya no le importa que sea una sombría. Y por tanto a la hija, tampoco.

Respondió Medic con una leve sonrisa al igual que los presentes.

 **\- Preguntas para Onyx Moon**

¿Seguirás intentado declararte a Darkwing?

White: Dudo mucho que te pueda responder a esta pregunta desde el hospital.

Respondió el unicornio robot, al recordar lo que le pasó hace poco a Onyx con una pregunta similar.

 **\- Preguntas para Light Hope y Star Sun**

¿Son felices con sus nietos?

Star Sun: Ya lo creo que si.

Light Hope: Si. Ya era hora que la cabeza dura de mi hijo nos diera algún nieto. Dos en este caso.

Respondía esta última, haciendo que su hijo Mike rotada los ojos y la dijera a su madre.

Mike: Mama, por favor.

Light Hope: Sin duda son unos nietos fabulosos. Ahora solo falta que nuestra otra hija Mikki nos de también sus propios hijos para que sean también nuestro nietos.

Mikki: Ay, mama. Por favor.

Respondía ahora Mikki pasando un casco a la cara.

¿Mikki los visita seguido o solo cuando puede?

Star Sun: Claro que si. Siempre que puede, viene a visitarnos.

Mikki: Son mis padres pese a que no compartimos lazos de sangre. Así que siempre que puedo, los voy a visitarlos a ellos como a mi hermano y mis tíos y a todos. Faltaría más.

Comentaba ambos mientras Star Sun rodeaba con un ala la espalda de su hijo y Light Hope hacía lo propio con la suya en su hija, estando los tres sonriendo.

¿Siguen de acuerdo con que Mikki se vaya a una academia militar?

Light Hope: La verdad. Nunca me sedujo la idea de que nuestra hija se fuera a una academia para que aprendiera a pelear, pero bueno. Al final tuve que aceptar que nuestra hija quería ser igual que su hermano de mayor, y teníamos que apoyarla en sus sueños.

Star Sun: Estamos muy orgullosos de lo que ha logrado por ella misma. Sin duda todo un orgullo para su familia.

 **-Preguntas para Darkwing.**

Oye con eso que tu novio esta salado para pedirte matrimonio ¿Deberías intentarlo tú?

Dark: Pues...

Antes de que respondiera la yegua. Apareció a su lado Pericles volando a su lado, con expresión de sarcasmo miró a cámara, mientras en sus patas sujetaba un cartel que ponía "A este paso, va a ser que si".

¿Como te sientes después de haber salvado la vida de tus padres?

Dark: Sin duda me siento genial de poder volver a estar con mis padres. Sin duda un hecho algo maravilloso.

Respondió la yegua con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad al recordar que gracias al viaje en el tiempo, sus padres ahora estaban vivos y compartiendo sus vidas con ella.

Mike: Darkwing ¿De que estas hablando?

Preguntó confundido Mike, que no parecía entender a lo que se refería a su amiga. Darkwing con una leve sonrisa, le respondió.

Dark: Es verdad. No lo sabéis los demás. Quizás algún día os lo explique todo. Algún día.

 **-Preguntas para Ghost.**

Ghost: Hombre. Que bien. Por un momento temí que nadie fuera a notarme aquí.

Comentaba emocionada la yegua fantasma.

¿Como es tu vida en familia?

Ghost: No me quejó. Me agrada estar con Jack en familia, ya que nota mi presencia y es sin duda un estupendo esposo.

Jack: Al igual que yo tengo una estupenda esposa, sin importar que sea una robot.

¿Han pensado tu marido y tu en adoptar algún potrillo?

Jack: La verdad es que en ocasiones lo pensamos. Pero aun no estamos seguros de ello.

Ghost: Si. No es una decisión que se pueda tomarse a la ligera.

 **-Preguntas para Twilight, Celestia, Luna y Cadence.**

¿Como se han sentido después de ser raptadas por esos desgraciados de Kamu?

Twilight: No nos lo recuerdes.

Celestia: Ojala pudiera olvidarlo.

Cadence: Sin duda una pesadilla.

Luna: Estar encerradas en prisión sin poder salir, solo para usarnos en una conspiración a nivel mundial. Todo un tormento.

Twilight: Pero jamás perdimos la esperanza de que Mike y su equipo nos encontrarían, y así ha sido. Gracias a ellos, fuimos liberadas por fin.

Celestia: Y logramos volver a Equestria, donde tuvimos que arreglar todos los estropicios formados por Blueblood.

Luna: Que no fueron pocos.

Cadence: Si. El tonto de mi primo por poco provoca una rebelión, a causa de sus caprichos.

Heron: Muy bien. Esas han sido todas mis preguntas.

Silverwolf850: Muchas gracias por venir, zanahoria.

Heron: A ti, lobito.

Los dos hermanos se despidieron y se marcharon de allí. El lobo miró a cámara y ahí dijo.

Silverwolf850: Bien. Ponedme la cámara 3.

Nada mas decirlo, la imagen se veía invertida como en un espejo, al igual que el lobo.

Silverwolf850: Mucho mejor. Bien. Ahora nuestro siguiente invitado es otro amigo y seguidor. Luna Nueva 1499. Un gran Aplauso.

Un gran aplauso se formó, para dar paso a un lobo blanco con alas, donde dicho lobo alado saludó al público mientras caminaba por la alfombra roja.

Silverwolf850: Hola amigo. Me alegro de verte aquí en este especial.

Luna Nueva: Y a mi. Es un placer estar aquí.

Silverwolf850: Se agradece que haya otro lobo aquí. Así no me siento tan solo je, je, je.

Luna Nueva: Igualmente, je, je, je.

Ambos se rieron de sus comentarios.

Silverwolf850: Creo que tienes preguntas para hacer. Sino ¿Para que habrías venido aquí?

Luna Nueva: Por supuesto. Aquí están mis preguntas.

 **Para Silverwolf850:**

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió inicialmente la idea de Mike Bluer?

Silverwolf850: Eso lo respondí en un especial anterior hace mucho tiempo. Lo que si puedo decir es que quería crear un personaje único. Uno que al principio fuera por el mal camino, para luego rectificar, empezar de nuevo desde el principio y seguir el camino del bien y la justicia, convirtiéndose así en un gran héroe y modelo a seguir pata todos.

-¿Cuál fue, lo más aproximada posible, tú sensación cuando recibiste tu primer review?

Silverwolf850: De que realmente alguien le importaba mis fanfics. Cuando comencé a escribir Camino a la Venganza, al principio me deprimió no recibir un solo comentario, pero ya que empecé no iba a dejar de subir capítulos que tenía ya preparados de antemano. Cuando comencé a recibir ya comentarios, me sentí genial por ver que había gente que comenzaba a interesarte por mis fanfics.

-¿Y tú primer PM?

Silverwolf850: El primer PM que recibí fue de Cartman6x61 en que me preguntaba que opinión tenía sobre hacer un crossover de MLP/rayman o HDA "hora de aventuras". Los siguientes fueron en su mayoría de Eyedragon Ancalagon. Y la lista fue subiendo.

-¿Sentiste nervios al publicar los primeros capítulos de "Camino a la Venganza", por lo que pudiese pensar la gente?

Silverwolf850: Un poco al principio. Esperaba que hubiera gente que los leyera pero apenas recibí comentarios. Pero las cosas fueron a mejor y valla que si lo fue.

-¿Desearías cambiar algo del pasado a estas alturas de la historia?

Silverwolf850: La verdad es que muchas cosas. A mi me gusta hacer mis fanfics procurando que sean fieles a la serie, pero pasaron tantas cosas en la serie que me hicieron que me entraran ganas de rectificar en mis anteriores fanfics. Los cambios que tengo intención de hacer cuando pueda, son los siguientes:

1º: Trixie. Después de ver la serie, comienzo a pensar que debería quizás eliminarla de los fanfics que hice, aunque eso signifique eliminar el capítulo de la Redención de Trixie de mi segundo fanfic Camino a la Redención.

2º: Los gemelos. Si hubiera sabido lo de Flurry Heart, no habría añadido los gemelos de Shining y Cadence. Pero por desgracia como he avanzado demasiado en los fanfics y en muchos capítulos cobraron cierta importancia, no puedo ya hacer nada al respecto.

3º Quite a Sunset parcialmente de los fanfics, haciendo donde en el capítulo donde esta volvía a Equestria, no lo hiciera para siempre. Sino que ella volvía al mundo humano y las veces que aparecía, lo hiciera de visita. Incluso estoy replanteándome lo de quitarla lo que se hizo alicornio y volverla hacerla unicornio. Eso es algo que debo replantearme con seriedad.

4º La reina Crhysalis. Si hubiera sabido lo del final de la sexta temporada, no la habría hecho buena. Quizás haga cambios en ella. Sobre que ella rechazó la oferta de amistad de Mike, pero que otra posible reina gobierne el reino changeling de otra zona mientras Chrysalis tiene un grupo de changelings fieles a ella. Tendré que hacer muchos cambios al respecto al tema.

4º Nyx, Pink Love y Sun Light. Lo de Nyx fue una sugerencia de un amigo pero ahora pienso que quizás fue un error ya que añadiría demasiados personajes al trama, pero avancé demasiado en los fanfics por lo que ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

5º Una de las cosas que si considero que fue una estupided mayor por mi parte fue lo de la Fusión Mágica traída por mi OC Holy Blade en "El Renacer de los Celestes. Si alguien se para a pensar, se daría cuenta que esto fue una gran tontería. Así que cuando pueda, cambiaré eso, donde la fusión se realizaría mediante un objeto celeste "El Amuleto del Sol y la Luna Fundidas", objeto que podéis ver que es en mi fanfic "La Conservadora Selenis" en la sección de "Artefactos Celestes".

6º Una de las cosas que si hice, es quitar las partes lemon de los fanfics de Mike y su equipo. Durante un tiempo no me sentí cómodo con ese tema y sentí que no pegaba en los fanfics de Mike Bluer. Por eso decidí eliminarlos de todos los capítulos donde hubiera lemon.

7º Despues de ver el cambio de Tiara en la serie, he considerado cambiar completamente esa parte, pero primero debo hacer varias revisiones en mis fanfics antes de hacer un cambio tan radical.

Silverwolf850: De momento no se me ocurre mas cosas al respecto. Ya veré en lo que pienso.

 **Para Mike:**

-¿Sabías decirme cuál es tu conjuro más poderoso?

Mike: Bueno. Mi ataque especial del Gran Dragón Dorado. Especialmente cuando adopto mi forma Alidrake y se convierte en el Gran Dragón Galáctico.

-¿Te costó aprender a canalizar magia, en un inicio, sin un cuerno?

Mike: Curiosamente, cuando descubrí que podía hacer magia pese a no posee cuerno, obté por practicar y antes de que me diera cuenta, podía hacerlo perfectamente como si fuese natural en mi. Cosa que mejoró cuando me convertí en alicornio celeste.

-¿Cuál fue tu reacción al saber que Apple Bloom estaba embarazada?

Mike: Je, je, je. La verdad es que fue una gran alegría para mi, al saber que iba a ser padre.

Decía esto el alicornio con una gran sonrisa, mientras rodeaba con su brazo a su esposa y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **Para Darkwing:**

-¿Sigues con resentimiento hacia el Rey Sombra?

Dark: Bueno. La verdad es que le tenía un fuerte rencor cuando descubrí que me mintió sobre mi vida y lo demás. Cuando se convirtió al bien por ciento evento (hechos ocurridos en un comic oficial de MLP), pensé que podría darle una oportunidad para demostrar que podía cambiar a mejor.

-¿Podrías describir con la máxima claridad posible la sensación que tuviste de niña cuando la princesa Luna te tomo como su aprendiz?

Dark: La verdad...Me sentí enormemente emocionada que la princesa Luna me tomara como su alumna. Para mi la princesa es como toda una madre para mí.

Decía con suma alegría la yegua. Twilight sonriendo, la comentó.

Twilight: Si. Se como se siente eso.

-¿Cómo es que nunca fuiste corrompida por la magia negra que usabas?

Dark: La verdad, no sabría decirlo con claridad. Quizás porque era algo natural en mi, o porque en el futuro estaba destinada a ser la guardiana de la oscuridad. No tengo ni idea, la verdad.

Luna Nueva: Bueno. Estas fueron todas mis preguntas.

Silverwolf850: Muchas gracias por venir, amigo.

Luna Nueva: Igualmente.

El lobo alado se despidió mientras se iba. El lobo plateado mirando a cámara, dijo.

Silverwolf850: Bien chicos. Ponedme la cámara 7.

En ese momento todo se volvió en blanco y negro como en las películas antiguas. Los presentes trataron de hablar pero no se escuchaba ningún sonido. El lobo al notarlo trató de decir algo.

"Fondo Negro" : "No se oye nada"

El lobo mirando a cámara, exclamó molesto.

"Fondo Negro": ¿Os parece acaso esto una película antigua del cine mudo?

Se veía articular la boca al lobo molesto, pero no se oía nada. Solo cuando la pantalla se ponía negra y con un texto indicando lo que trataba de decir el lobo.

"Fondo Negro": ¡Devolved todo a la normalidad, ahora!

La cámara volvió a la normalidad y con ella el color y sonido.

Silverwolf850: Mucho mejor ahora.

Respondió el lobo volviendo a ser todo de color.

Silverwolf850: Bien. Nuestro siguiente invitado es otro viejo amigo que seguí sus fanfics desce hace tiempo y é tambíen empezó a leer los mios hace tiempo. Un aplauso a black-spyro.

Todo el mundo aplaudio cuando black-spyro, representado como su OC personal Ventus Fast. Un pegaso de pelaje rojo grande pero joven. Con crin larga y amarilla. Cola amarilla con rojo. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de un corazón rojo oscuro, con dos keyblades entrecruzadas dentro del corazón. Con una cazadora negra.

Silverwolf850: Hola amigo, y bienvenido por primera vez a un especial preguntas mío.

black-spyro: Igualmente, amigo.

Respondió el pegaso chocando su casco con la garra del lobo.

Silverwolf850: Bien amigo. La primera vez que haces preguntas. Y me imagino que serán unas cuantas.

black-spyro: Por supuesto. Aquí las tengo.

Silverwolf850: Adelante. No te cortes.

Decía con confianza el lobo.

 **Preguntas black-spyro**

1-¿Mike Blue tiene alguna debilidad? Y de ser así ¿Cual es?

Silverwolf850: Bueno. No es un tema que haya pensado mucho, aunque si algo puedo mencionar es que mi personaje Mike Bluer a veces se deja llevar por sus emociones cuando era un potro. Cuando era potro, era raro que se viera afectado emocionalmente salvo por la tristeza o la pena e incluso un rechazo amoroso, pero cuando le llega tal, suele ser bastante fuerte para este al punto de deprimirse enormemente. Aunque muchas veces suele aparentar ser fuerte en cualquier sitio de situación, cuando era un potro, en ocasiones puede llegar a ser afectado emocionalmente.

Otra cosa podría ser la ira. Cuando se siente muy furioso, es fácil que se deje llevar por la ira. Y también puede llegarse a frustrar cuando intenta conseguir una cosa pero falla constantemente.

Otra debilidad y que sin duda puede ser la más significativa, es que en ocasiones cuando Mike siente que un adversario o reto no es demasiado dificil o no supone amenaza alguna, tiende a jugar o tomar el pelo a sus adversarios cuando estos son demasiados débiles para él. Y eso en ocasiones hacer que se distraiga o se vuelva un tanto confiando. La vez en que estuvo muy confiado, fue cuando King Sombra le tendió una trampa para atraerlo al reino sombrío donde allí sus poderes estarían mas limitados. Otro error fue cuando se enfrentó a Arquímedes del otro mundo, cuando notó que este no estaba a su altura, no dudó en ridiculizarle y humillarle. Si hubiera derrotado desde el primer momento a Arquímedes en vez de estar jugando con él, una amiga suya no habría salido herida casi de muerte.

En otras palabras, Mike suele ser en ocasiones demasiado confiado y seguro de si mismo.

Algunos enemigos consideran que el deseo de proteger de Mike es una debilidad y no dudan en usarlo en su contra, como usar a sus amigos de rehenes o escudo, o ponerlos en peligro para obligarlo a que mientras este se centra en tratar de salvarlos, sus enemigos aprovechen que baja la guardia para hacerle cualquier mal.

2-¿Crees que Ventus Fast tendría lugar en la Patrulla Harmony?

Silverwolf850: No veo por que no. La Patrulla Harmony siempre esta dispuesta a dar la bienvenida a cualquier amigo que quiera estar con ellos.

3-¿Como fue que te decidiste a poner a Apple Bloom como pareja de Mike?

Silverwolf850: Pues tiene gracia que lo preguntes. Todo fue por un mensaje que me envié hace años mi amigo Eyedragon Ancalagon, insinuándome que Mike y Apple Bloom serían buena pareja (para entonces Mike era todavía un potro blanco sin nada en especial a simple vista). Y la verdad yo creo que de verdad hacen estupenda pareja.

4-Si en puro caso de que Mike y su patrulla llegaran a mi universo... ¿Crees que Mike sienta algo por algunas de las protagonistas de mis fics?

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Con los equivalentes de su mundo sin duda amistad y todo eso, aunque con Ember si esta le tratase de insinuarle, posiblemente se sentiría algo molesto. Podría considerarla amiga aunque le llegue a irritar un poco la personalidad de Ember je, je, je. Mas adelante lo entenderás.

5-Ya para terminar... ¿Porque metes tanta referencia a los Power Rangers en tus fics?

Silverwolf850: Siempre me ha gustado la serie y los combates Megazord siempre ha sido mi parte favorito. Por eso no dudé en incluir ese tipo de temática en mis fanfics, por no mencionar que hasta ahora, se han visto pocos fanfics que incluyan esos elementos.

black-Spyro: Esas serian mis preguntas... pero mi primo el cual es su oc Ignos Nigth también quiere hacerte unas preguntas... que van de parte de los hermanos Nigth (Ignos y Ember)

Silverwolf850: Será un placer responder a las preguntas de tu primo.

1-¿Que universos piensa meter en su nuevo fic?

Silverwolf850: Tengo varios fanfics pensado para ello. Varios fanfics de varios amigos que han seguido mis fanfics y yo los suyos. Como los de Eyedragon Ancalagon, S.W.A.T. Or Team Wild, Draigon 2.0 donde este último ahora la cuenta es llevada por su hermano y ahora la cuenta se llama "Draizen", Comet Galaxy, Brodek117, black-spyro por supuesto, y varios autores más. Sin duda mi actual fanfic Amistad Multiuniversal será el fanfic con mas crossover nunca antes vista en fanfiction seguramente.

2-¿Quien ganaría en una pelea entre los Caballeros de la Realeza o la Patrulla Harmony?

Silverwolf850: Bueno. No sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta. Ya que ambos grupos tienen sus puntos fuertes y débiles, y ambos son bastante fuertes a su manera.

3-¿Quien es mas bonita Red Fire o Ember Paint?

Silverwolf850: Buff...No sabría decirlo con total seguridad (y por que no quiero ganarme un cosque por alguna de las dos). Lo que si puedo decir, es que ambas son todas unas bellezas ardientes je, je, je.

Comentaba el lobo haciendo que parte del público se riera, mientras Red Fire se ruborizó un poco por el cumplido. Su marido White Shield rodeando con su brazo los hombros de su esposa, la comentó mientras sonreía.

White: Para mi, Red Fire. Tú siempre serás la yegua mas hermosa que existe.

Red: Oh, White Shield.

Respondía Red Fire sonriendo a la vez que su rubor se hacía un poco mas grande.

4-Otra mas ... ¿Seguiras haciendo mas aventuras de Pestebluer? (asi le llama mi primo... sorry)

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Una cosa es segura, Blueblood siempre tendrá algún que otro accidente casual.

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión y un grito.

Blueblood: ¡Mi casa de recambio! ¡AHHHH!

Vulcan: Ups...

Dijo Vulcan que se le había vuelto a disparar su arma especial.

5-¿Mike aceptaría algún día tener una pelea personal contra Ignos?

Silverwolf850: No veo por que no. Seguro que Mike estaría dispuesto a tener un combate amistoso con él. Oh si, Ignos Night siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos de dichos fanfics al igual que Ventus Fast.

Black-spryo: Bueno. Esas eran todas mis preguntas. Gracias por responderlas.

Silverwolf850: A ti por venir, amigo.

Ambos amigos chocaron de carco/garra y tras despedirse, el peaso volvió a su lugar entre los asientos de invitados VIP junto con los otros invitados y escritores.

Silverwolf850: Bien. Ahora ponedme la cámara 51.

En ese momento todo cambio y ahora todos los invitados se habían convertido en aliens.

Silverwolf850: ¡Dije cámara 51! ¡No cámara Area-51!

Gritaba molesto el lobo siendo ahora un lobo alíen sin pelo salvo en la cabeza y de piel verde, con antenas y dos pares de ojos rojos.

Inmediatamente la cámara volvió a la normalidad.

Silverwolf850: Bien. Nuestro siguiente invitado, o mas bien invitada. Es una seguidora que se ha reincorporado casi nada. Un aplauso para Zephyr Exe.

Todo el mundo aplaudió ante la llegada de la invitada, que aparecía como su OC personal Infinity Wish. Una yegua alicornio de la raza de los ponis de luz. De pelaje blanco como la luz. Crin larga de tonalidad morada, con líneas violetas. Cola larga al estilo Rarity de dos tonalidades morado y violeta. Ojos violetas. Alas de luz con la parte superior de las alas de color negro. Con un moño negro en la cabeza. Su cutie mark es una estrella blanca de bordes negros.

Silverwolf850: Hola amiga. Me alegro que verte por primera vez aquí en mi especial.

La daba la bienvenida el lobo a la alicornio, ofreciendo su zarpa. La yegua dandole el casco, le miró a los ojos de forma amable y le respondió.

Zephyr Exe: El gusto es todo mío, mi lobo amigo querido.

Le decía esto la yegua dedicándole tanto una dulce sonrisa, como una mirada dulce y amable. Cosa que para la coneja Heron no pasó desapercibido.

Silverwolf850: Bueno amiga. Creo que tienes preguntas que hacer.

Zephyr Exe: Por supuesto. Y son unas cuantas. Je, je, je.

Comentaba la yegua mientras le hacía ojitos al lobo.

Zephyr Exe: Aquí están mis preguntas.

 **Preguntas para Mike:**

1º Pregunta: Hola ¿Qué tal estas?

Mike: Estupendamente. Gracias por preguntar.

Respondió sonriente el alicornio. Eye Fox que estaba sentada con los otros, rotó los ojos mientras comentó de forma sarcástica.

Fox: ¿Y vino aquí solo para empezar haciendo esa primera pregunta? Pues empezamos bien.

2º Pregunta: Hay algo que siempre me he preguntado, ¿Acaso tienes algo a tu alrededor que atrae enemigos que quieran matarte?

Ante la pregunta, Mike rotó los ojos y con expresión seria la contestó.

Mike: Ni idea. La verdad es que es rara la semana en que no haya algo que tengamos que ocuparnos. Es como si tuviéramos un cartel en la espalda que dijeras "problemas, espero su turno. Le atenderá el personal cuando esté disponible".

Algunos de los invitados no pudieron evitar reírse ante lo último que dijo el alicornio.

3º Pregunta: Si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar algo de tu pasado ¿Lo harías? (Y si respondes que si ¿Qué sería lo que cambiarias?).

Mike: La verdad, es que en ocasiones tuve la oportunidad de viajar en el tiempo pero solo en raras veces y cuando fue necesario. Viajar sin mas por el tiempo y cambiar aunque sea lo mas insignificante algo, puede contraer graves consecuencias al futuro.

4º Pregunta: ¿Crees que puedas detener a Arek?

Mike: Debemos hacerlo. El futuro de todo depende de ello.

Respondió con seriedad el alicornio.

 **Pregunta para Apple Bloom:**

Pregunta: ¿Sabías que Mike te ha estado engañando con Holy desde hace años? (XD).

Mike y Apple Bloom: ¿QUEEEE?

Exclamaron los dos sorprendidos ante lo que dijo la alicornio.

Apple Bloom: ¡Mike! ¿Es cierto eso?

La preguntó con una mirada asesina a su marido. Mike nervioso ante el estado de furia de su esposa, la trató de decirla.

Mike: Claro que no. Es mentira eso.

Gin: ¿Seguro? Yo creo que es justo lo contrario. Incluso desde mi espada pude ver que una vez te liaste con Holy en su forma alicornio cuando te duchabas.

Decía el dragón en plan broma el dragón enano, haciendo que la mirada de Apple Bloom se prendiera en fuego.

Apple Bloom: ¡Mike!

Mike: Te juro amor que eso es mentira. Jamás te haría algo como eso. Tú me conoces. Holy, di que es falso.

Le pedía ayuda el alicornio rogando que su fénix dijera algo. Esta tranquilamente le respondió con una sonrisa.

Holy: Podría. Pero prefiero esperar a ver como se desarrolla esto. Je, je, je.

Mike: ¡Traidora!

Dijo Mike molesto al ver que Holy no decía nada. Apple Bloom estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre sobre su marido con furia visigoda, hasta que Holy finalmente dijo.

Holy: Lo que se comentó antes era falso. Simplemente fue una broma preparada por Gin que le mandó la idea a la invitada para hacerla durante el especial.

En ese momento el estado de furia de Apple Bloom desapareció al saber la verdad, y Mike ahí mirando molesto al dragón enano le dijo enfadado.

Mike: Debí haberme imaginado que era cosa tuya.

Gin: Je, je, je. ¿Acaso lo dudabas? Je, je, je.

 **Preguntas para Darkwing:**

1º Pregunta: ¿Me creerías si te dijera que en una dimensión paralela Dark Cloud es tu novio?

Dark: ¿Que? ¿Es broma acaso?

Preguntaba sorprendida la yegua ante la pregunta realizada.

Dark Cloud: La verdad es que no estaría mal. Porque Darkwins está bastante buena, sobre todo con esa marca que tiene en...

Comentaba el fénix negro con una expresión pervertida, hasta que Darkwing molesta le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza y le dijo enfadada.

Dark: ¡Cállate, pajarraco pervertido!

2º Pregunta: La pregunta anterior es verdadera ¿Qué opinas de eso?

Dark: Tiene que ser una broma.

Decía Darkwing que no se podía en absoluto creerse en absoluto que hubiera una versión suya que fuera pareja de Dark Cloud. El fénix con una mirada pervertida al cielo, se hacía algunas ideas de lo podría hacer con su dueña si fuera en aquella otra dimensión.

 **Preguntas para Eye Fox:**

1º Pregunta: ¿Algún día buscaras pareja?

Fox: La verdad, es que no estoy muy interesada en buscar pareja. No me van mucho esas cosas.

Vulcan: Sobre todo porque muy difícilmente encontraría algún semental que aguantara su mal carácter. Je, je, je.

Decía esto riéndose el robot, hasta que Eye Fox molesta, le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza mientras le decía furiosa.

Fox: ¡Cállate, tarugo!

Vulcan: Au...Que solo bromeaba.

Comet: Yo si que estaría dispuesto a aguantar su mal carácter con tal de estar con tan hermosa yegua, en especial cuando esta hecha una zorra.

Comentaba con expresión enamorada el pegaso azul, hasta que una flecha guante de boxeo le atinó en toda la cara, tumbándolo al suelo.

Comet: Ay...Que lo de zorra me refiero a su forma alterna...

Decía Comet Galaxy tras la mesa de los invitados VIP donde solo se le veía asomar un casco suyo por encima de dicha mesa.

2º Pregunta: ¿Te gusta Vulcan?

Fox: ¿QUEEE? ¡Ni en broma!

Respondió sorprendida, molesta, sonrojada, furiosa, avergonzada (todo eso a la vez y no necesariamente en ese orden) ante la pregunta que la han hecho. Vulcan rodeando con su brazo encima de los hombros de Eye Fox, con una sonrisa comentó.

Vulcan: Bueno. No sería raro. Pese a su mal carácter que tiene mi compañera, esta claro que esta loca por mi. Es algo que no lo puede ocultar. Es la única explicación de la que estemos casi siempre juntos en todas las misiones. No puede vivir sin mi.

Comentaba Vulcan con aire presumida, hasta que finalmente la cabeza de Eye Fox echaba humo por las orejas por la furia que la dominaba, sin perder tiempo adoptó su forma zorro y le arreó un fuertísimo gancho alto que mandó a volar al robot hasta caer en un edificio cercano. Los presentes no pudieron evitar reírse ante la escena, mientras Eye Fox estaba sonrojada y esta dijo.

Fox: Pasa a preguntar a otro, por favor.

Decía esta molesta mientras Vulcan con un chichón en la cabeza, iba volviendo a su lugar mientras su compañera lo miraba enormemente enfadada por la vergüenza que la hizo pasar antes.

 **Pregunta para Vulcan:**

Pregunta: Si te doy un harem del tamaño que quieras para ti solo ¿Que serias capaz de hacer?

Silverwolf850: ¡CUERPO A TIERRAAAA!

Otra explosión se formó en Ponyville, donde todos acabaron cubiertos de hollín negro.

Silverwolf850: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por que a todos les da por hacer esa maldita pregunta?

 **Pregunta para Ghost:**

Pregunta: ¿Alguna vez has pensado en hacer algo para que los ponys no te ignoren ni crean que eres invisible?

Ghost poniendo gesto aburrida, la respondió.

Ghost: ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Siempre intento hacerme nota con todo, pero parece que nada resulta.

Comentaba la pony fantasmas con un aura de depresión a su alrededor. Su marido Jack la cogía de los hombros para consolarla.

 **Y ahora unos comentarios random:**

Zephyr Exe: Todos ustedes me encantan :D

Mike: Gracias.

Red: Se agradece las palabras.

Ocelot: Es que somos lo más. Je, je, je.

Zephyr Exe: Vulcan… (Se acerca al robot y le da un beso) te amo…

Todos miraron impactados ante lo que acababan de presenciar.

Silverwolf850: Estoy alucinando ¿En serio pasó eso o me lo acabo de imaginar? Cámara. Marcha atrás, necesito asegurarme.

La cámara avanzó hacia atrás, hasta el inicio donde la yegua en cualquier momento, iba a besar al robot artillero.

Zephyr Exe: Vulcan… (Se acerca al robot y le da una fuerte patada en la cara) Eso es por ser un pervertido.

Decía molesta la yegua. Silverwolf850 riéndose, comentó.

Silverwolf850: Ja, ja, ja. Eso ya me parecía. Ja, ja, ja. Eso ya me parece mas normal.

Zephyr Exe: ¿Sabes Blueblood? Hace tiempo que no escucho esto y quiero escucharlo (Saco un detonador y lo activa. Se escucha una explosión) Esa fue tu casa explotando.

Blueblood: ¡MI CASAAAA!...¿No acabó volando hace nada? No importa...Ahora mi casa si antes no estaba destruida, ahora estará en ruinas.

Comentaba el nefasto príncipe al ver su casa, mientras el público se reía de la desgracia del príncio.

Zephyr Exe: Bien. Esto es para Silverwolf850.

Silverwolf850: ¿Para mi?

Zephyr Exe: Admito que tuve que reunir toda la valentía que tengo, que no tengo y la que tal vez tendré para hacer esto (Se acerca a Silverwolf y lo besa en los labios).

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante lo que acababan de presenciar. La yegua había besado al lobo, donde este último se había quedado paralizado en el sitio ya que no se esperaba algo así.

La yegua finalmente rompió el beso con el lobo y con una sonrisa a la vez que con un leve rubor en el rostro, comentó.

Zephyr Exe: Lo siento. Pero era algo que necesitaba hacer. Hasta otra, lobito.

Dijo la yegua despidiéndose de el lobo, mientras se dirigía a las mesas VIP a la vez que movía de forma provocativa sus caderas. Todo eso dejando a un lobo que estaba completamente parado en el sitio con un gran rubor en el rostro y con expresión de idiota.

El zorro Crimson miró a su hermana Jeron con una sonrisa burlona y la comentó a esta.

Crimson: ¿Que, zanahoria? ¿Celosa?

Heron: ¿Yo? Para nada.

Crimson: ¿Segura? Lo digo porque como antes el lobo y tú fuisteis.

Heron: Eso fue una broma que le gaste hace tiempo a Silverwolf850. Y ahora cállate.

Crimson: ¿Segura? ¿Y esa muñeco vudu de esa misma yegua que tienes ahí escondida bajo la mesa? Yo diría que estás ce...

No pudo terminar la frase porque Heron sacó un bate y le atizó con fuerza en la cabeza del zorro, dejándolo KO encima de la mesa.

Heron: Ni una palabra, idiota.

El lobo aun seguía parado en el sitio sin decir nada, hasta que uno de los invitados le picó el hombro para que se espabilara. El lobo finalmente recobrando el sentido y con un leve rubor en el rostro, comentó.

Silverwolf850: Ejem...Pasemos al siguiente tema. Por favor, ponedme la cámara 63...

En ese instante la cámara cambio y ahora todo el mundo era de género opuesto. El ahora loba miró molesta a la cámara y exclamó enfadada.

Silverwolf850: ¡Idiotas! ¡Está es la cámara Rule 63! ¡Devolved todo a su sitio!

Todo volvió a la normalidad.

Silverwolf850: Bien. Gracias.

Silverwolf850: Nuestro siguiente invitado es otro seguidor que lleva tiempo con nosotros. Shunk Kisaragi. Un fuerte aplauso, por favor.

Todo el mundo aplaudió cuando llego el invitado, con apariencia de pony detective.

Silverwolf850: Hola amigo. Y bienvenido.

Shunk: Gracias.

Respondió sonriente el detective, chocando su casco con la garra del lobo.

Silverwolf850: Me imagino que tendrás preguntas.

Shunk: Si. Algunas cuentas. Pero antes de empezar, quiero hacer unas cosas.

Silverwolf850: ¿Que cosas?

Shunk: Ya lo verás, lobo. Ya lo verás.

Respondía el detective con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **Broma 1**

S.K.: Mi primera pregunta será, para el príncipe Blueblood, ¿Cual piensa que ha sido su más grande hazaña?

Los presentes se quedaron mirando Shunk con cara de "¿y este de cual tomo?", en cambio, Blueblood parecía complacido

Blueblood: (Acomodándose su crin y con una mirada prepotente): Pues yo pienso...

S.K.: (Interrumpiendo al príncipe) Una loable hazaña, de hecho, un gran milagro el hecho de que pueda pensar, de verdad lo felicito.

Blueblood: Oiga, pero yo...

S.K.: No sea modesto, lo felicitamos por ser capaz de usar esa extraña masa que tiene por cerebro, gracias por su participación.

Dice el detective al tiempo que hace un ademán con su casco; el pricipejo cae repentinamente por un agujero aparece debajo de el, al tiempo de que un grito muy femenino sale de su boca. Dicho agujero se convierte en una carta y es traída de regreso al pony verde con ayuda de un brizzie, para luego desaparecer en un haz de luz dirigido al bolsillo del detective

Celestia: ¿Pero que...?

S.K.: (Interrumpiéndola) Solo lo mande de paseo, no se preocupe, lo enviare a su hogar sano y a salvo... luego.

Luna: No cree que su proceder fue algo brusco

S.K.: ¿Votos a favor de traer a Blueblood de regreso aquí?

No había ningún casco levantado, ni siquiera de las princesas. Se continuo con las preguntas

 **Broma 2**

S.K.: Mi primera pregunta es para Blueblood

Los presentes (a excepción del príncipe) miran extrañados

S.K.: (En un tono de respeto) Podría por favor decirnos, desde su punto de vista, ¿que aportes se podrían hacer para mejorar Equestria, y a la vez, cuales han sido los mayores logros de su vida como príncipe?, y por favor, hágalo con los ojos cerrados, ya que posiblemente se canse al hablarnos de la enorme lista de logros personales que debe poseer.

Todos miraban con intriga al pony detective, en cambio, Blueblood estaba contento porque por fin alguien se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad valía

Blueblood: (Acomodándose su crin, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y sonería): Con gusto, ejem, yo...

En eso, una burbuja apareció rodeando a Blueblood, el cual, no se había dado cuenta ya que seguía con los ojos cerrados, solo seguía hablando como si nada, sin embargo, su voz no se escuchaba en lo absoluto

S.K.: Disculpen los presentes, pero quería asegurarme de que no hubiese algún comentario inoportuno por parte de este engreído.

T.S.: ¿No crees que fue algo grosero de tu parte?

S.K.: ¿A alguien le interesa escuchar el monologo de Blueblood?

Solo silencio se escuchaba por el estudio. Se prosiguió con las preguntas

 **Broma 3**

S.K.: Quisiera comenzar con el príncipe Blueblood

Todos miraban como si el pony detective hubiese perdido un tornillo. Por el contrario, el idiota real estaba complacido.

Blueblood: Por supuesto! ¿y que desea saber?

S.K.: Podría hablarnos de su vida, y para hacerlo mas destacable, hágalo con los ojos cerrados por favor.

Blueblood: (Acomodándose en su silla y cerrando los ojos): Por supuesto, tendrás el honor de escuchar mi vida, veras todo inicio...

Inmediatamente una burbuja rodeo al príncipe ante la sorpresas de los demás que se encontraban allí, dicha burbuja impedía escuchar lo que Blueblood decía, además de que la peste real, tampoco se había dado cuenta. En eso, un agujero apareció debajo de el, engullendo la burbuja y desapareciendo al instante.

Celestia: ¿Pero que paso con mi sobrino?

S.K.: No se preocupe, solo lo envíe por un túnel dimensional, estará de regreso aquí cuando culmine todo este evento, y quizás para ese entonces ya habrá terminado.

R.: ¿Crees que es correcto?

S.K.: ¿El haberlo sacarlo de aquí?

R.: No, el que regrese! digo.

T.S.: ¡Rarity!

R.: Digo... el no tener la certeza de que regrese bien!

S.K.: Estará bien, no se preocupen.

Y se continuo con las preguntas

 **Verdaderas preguntas**

S.K.: (Para Mike) Aparte de tus hazañas de las que hemos sido testigos desde tus días de potro, también hemos visto que eras un fanático de las bromas, y Shinning Armor a sido prueba viviente de ello, ¿no es así, Sr Armor?

S. Armor: Sin ninguna duda

Respondió en parte molesto el príncipe mientras se escuchaban algunas risas.

S.K.: Mis preguntas son, ¿Nunca pensó que sus hijos también serian igual de traviesos que usted? y, de ser así, ¿Hay alguna broma en especial que recuerde que hayan hecho sus hijos, ya sea a usted (por accidente) o a alguien mas?

Mike: Esa pregunta se respondió anteriormente. Aunque si puedo decir que mis chicos son algo traviesos, valla que si lo son je, je, je. Una buena broma de ellos, fue cuando estando Shining dormido, le pintaron las pezuñas de rosa. Ja, ja, ja. Esa si que fue buena.

Respondía el alicornio riéndose de aquella broma por parte de sus hijos, al igual que se reían los invitados. El único que no se rió fue Shining donde este gruñía por lo bajo al acordarse de aquel día.

S.K.: (Para Apple Bloom) ¿Cuales han sido, respectivamente, la mejor y peor parte desde que se convirtió en emperatriz?, y, ¿Cuales han sido las enseñanzas que aprendió en cada una de sus experiencias?

Apple Bloom: Parte de eso ya se respondió en anteriores preguntas. Aunque una de las cosas que aprendí, es que ser emperatriz no es nada fácil como aparenta. Aprendía que en ocasiones tienes que tomar decisiones difíciles que pueden afectar a todo el imperio. Por eso debo actuar con mucho cuidado. Por fortuna cuento con mi marido para esas cosas.

S.K.: (Para Pinkie Pie) En los últimos años ¿Cual ha sido la mejor fiesta que has organizado?, y, ¿Cual es la mayor fiesta que deseas organizar?

Pinkie: Uy. Hice tantas fiestas en mi vida que sería muy difíciles de enumerar. Aunque mi mayor aspiración es hacer una gran súper fiesta a nivel mundial.

Decía completamente animada la pony rosa, en parte emocionada en lo de hacer una súper fiesta mundial. Algunos no sabían si deberían preocuparse de ello o no.

S.K.: La siguiente es para cada uno de los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony, ¿Cual a sido su mayor logro?, o, ¿Cual es su deseo mas anhelado a conseguir?

Red: La verdad. Uno de nuestros mayores logros creo que fue acabar con la Guerra Celeste.

Ocelot: O traer la paz entre ponis y dragones en la otra dimensión.

Black: Demostrar al mundo entero que nosotros teníamos razón desde el principio sobre la conspiración sobre nosotros, y volver a ser héroes.

Medic: Ya ves. Son unas cuantas, ya.

S.K.: (Para cada una de las mane 6) ¿Que actitud tomaron sus respectivas familias al enterarse de que se casarían?, y ¿Cual fue el recibimiento o trato que le dieron al futuro nuevo macho de la familia?

Twilight: Bueno. Mis padres se alegraron un montón de que me casara.

Pinkie: En mi casa celebramos una súper fiesta por mi inminente boda.

Rarity: Fue como un cuento de hadas.

Rainbow: A mi no me iba mucho esas cursilerías, así que montamos una fiesta tipo Rock para celebrarlo.

Applejack: En mi familia lo celebramos de forma tradicional.

Fluttershy: Yo pasé una tranquila tarde con mi familia antes de mi boda.

Ibas respondiendo cada una de las mane a su manera, de como había sido su forma de celebrar su boda y como se los tomaron sus respectivas familias.

S.K.: (Para Twilight) ¿Es verdad que tu hermano trato de convertirte en viuda días antes de tu boda?

Twilight: Buff...No me lo recuerdes. Si Mike no le hubiera parado los cascos, la que se habría armado.

Respondió aburrida la alicornio, mientras Shining tenía un leve rubor en el rostro.

S.K.: (Para Applejack) Hay un rumor de que verdad Big Mac y todos los machos del clan Apple invitaron (o secuestraron) a Wind Fuu para tener una "charla amistosa" días antes de tu boda. ¿Que piensas sobre eso?, y si es verdad, ¿Que podrías decirnos?

Applejack: Bueno. La verdad es que no me hizo mucha gracia sobre que secuestraran a mi futuro marido. Como mucho tuvieron una charla sobre lo que debía y no debía hacerme él.

Fuu: No fue nada tranquilo la verdad. Si no llega a ser mis enseñanzas, posiblemente no habría salido vivo de allí.

Completo el pegaso negro al recordar aquel día.

S.K.: La misma pregunta para Mike Bluer

Mike: ¿Que voy a decir? Mis madres, tanto adoptivos como biológicos se alegraron un montó de que me fuera a casar, al igual que mi nueva familia Apple. Sin duda fue un estupendo día.

Apple Bloom: Claro que si, mi luciernaga.

S.K.: (Para Fluttershy) ¿Es verdad que tu esposo Eagle casi mata a tu hermano por querer hacerle un nuevo corte de melena?

Fluttershy: Ehh...Algo así.

Eagle: Querida. El idiota de tu hermano trató de hacerme un peinado horrible. Y eso algo que no estaba dispuesto a consentir.

Fluttershy: Pero, yo creo que fuiste un poco duro con mi hermano.

Eagle: Para nada. Simplemente le até las alas y patas, y lo lance desde una nave transporte a 5.000 metros de altura.

Respondió sonriendo levemente el pony celeste, haciendo reír al público.

S.K.: (Para Pinkie Pie) ¿Es cierto que tu hermana Maud Pie tuvo una charla muy seria con Look Key justo después de pedir tu casco en matrimonio?

Look: Una charla muy seria es quedarse corto. No puedo mencionar lo que pasó ese día, ya que no quiero herir la sensibilidad del público.

Respondió por Pinkie el pegaso ladrón, cuyo rostro reflejaba miedo extremo al recordar aquel día.

S.K.: (Para Rainbow) Dicen los rumores que una vez que les presentaste tu pony especial, tus padres estuvieron mostrándoles todas las fotos de todos tus grandes logros desde el momento que naciste y hasta un tour por su hogar le dieron ¿Puedes confirmar o negar esto por favor?

Rainbow: Por favor...Pregúntame cualquier cosa, menos eso.

Respondió la pegaso con un leve rubor en su rostro y tratando de taparse la cara con sus alas. Parte del público de rió por ello.

S.K.: (Para Rarity) ¿Es verdad que solicitaste (o exigiste) ser la diseñadora de los respectivos vestidos de bodas de tus amigas, y que no aceptarías un no como respuesta?

Rarity: Por supuesto. Como la pony mas generosa, tenía que hacer hermosos vestidos para mis amigas. Eso era algo que no podía para nada, faltar.

Respondió con orgullo la pony elegante.

S.K.: (Para Rarity) ¿Es verdad que en un viaje a Canterlot tuviste junto con Spark Strike tuvieron un desagradable encuentro con Blueblood, pero este fue puesto en su sitio? Y si es así, ¿Fue usted o su esposo el que lo hizo?

Spark: A eso respondo yo. Lo único que puedo asegurar, que el idiota ese no andó bien por unos cuantos meses. Je, je, je.

Respondió con malicia el sea pony.

S.K.: (Para Rarity y Rainbow) ¿Que ha sido de Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle?

Rarity: Mi querida hermana esta practicando para ser cantante y que participará en grandes eventos. Y sinceramente, no podría estar mas orgullosa de ella.

Rainbow: Y Scootaloo esta en los reservas de los Wonderbolts, y debo decir que la chica ha mejorado muchísimo desde entonces. La verdad es que me siento verdaderamente orgullosa de mi pequeña hermana adoptiva.

S.K.: (Para Mike): ¿Que fue de las Dazzlings?

Mike: Bueno. Que yo sepa, ahora son cantantes famosas y viajan por el mundo, eso si. Sin manipular las mentes de los demás, claro.

S.K.: (Para Darkwing) ¿Deseas algo para el futuro?

Dark: Estar con mi novio y mi hija toda la vida si es posible.

S.K.: (Para Onyx Moon) ¿Que es lo que mas deseas para el futuro?

Onyx: Varias cosas (Entre ellas poder casarme con mi novia de una vez por todas).

S.K.: (Para Ghost... donde quiera que este) Fuera de las misiones y momentos de peligro ¿Cuando a sido el mejor momento en que tu, facilidad de pasar desapercibida, te ha sido mas útil?

Ghost: Bueno. La verdad es que mis habilidades de sigilo siempre me han sido útiles para colarme en cualquier sitio sin ser vista, o para sorprender al enemigo.

S.K.: (Para Vulcan) ¿Es cierto que estuviste a punto de planear una despedida de solteros para Mike?

Mike: Por favor. No le preguntes eso a Vulcan. Mi madre. Ojala pudiera olvidarlo.

Respondió Mike pasando un casco a la cara.

Vulcan: ¿Que tiene de malo jefe?

Mike: ¿Te hago una lista, Vulcan?

Contestó en parte molesto Mike.

S.K.: (Para Vulcan) ¿Es verdad que espiaste los vestidores de las chicas del palacio antes de venir a esta entrevista?

Fox: Por favor. Eso lo hace cada dos por tres. No se que tiene de nuevo eso.

Respondió con sarcasmo la pony arquera.

S.K.: (Para las mane 6, Mike y Applebloom) ¿Como se sentirían si sus respectivos hijos se convirtieran en los nuevos guardianes de Equestria?

Todas: ¡Nos sentiríamos todas enormemente orgullosas de ellos!

Respondieron todos a la vez con orgullo en su voces.

S.K.: (Para Mike) ¿Algún comentario sobre su actual aventura?, ¿Abra alguna sorpresa para sus seguidores?, ¿O se mantendrá la expectativa?

Mike: Lo que si puedo decir es que seguramente pasará de todo. A su vez que sin duda, conoceremos a muchos nuevos personajes ¿Amigos o enemigos? Eso se verá en el futuro.

S.K.: Pregunta final, a quien esta de detrás de todas estas historias, ¿Hay alguna petición que desee hacerle a sus seguidores?

Silverwolf850: Simplemente que lean mis historias y se diviertan. Eso es todo.

Shunk: Bien. Eso es todo.

Silverwolf850: Muchas gracias por todo, amigo.

Shunk: A ti.

Se despidió el detective quitándose el sombrero en señal de despedida, y se volvió junto con los demás invitados VIP.

Silverwolf850: Bien. Nuestro siguiente invitado es un seguidor veterano. Un aplauso para SCRITTORE PASSIONE.

Todo el mundo aplaudía ante la aparición del alicornio blanco con bigote, mientras este saludaba al público.

Silverwolf850: Hola amigo. Me alegro de verte una vez mas por aquí.

SP: Igualmente.

Respondieron ambos amigos, chocando de pezuña/garra.

Silverwolf850: Obviamente tendrás muchas preguntas.

SP: No. Esta vez son algo cortas. Estas son mis preguntas.

Respondía el alicornio sacando unos apuntes.

1\. ¿Viste en internet la película de MLP? En tal caso ¿Qué te pareció?

Silverwolf850: La verdad es que estuvo divertida. Aunque en ningún momento me imagine que los seaponis que aparecían en la película, fueran en realidad hipogrifos. Eso no me lo esperaba ni en mil años para nada.

2\. ¿Por qué Arek no interviene en persona en vez de enviar tantos esbirros? Creo que a muchos nos gustaría verle pelear contra Mike en combate singular.

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Digamos que no se puede presentar él mismo en persona. Mas bien como mucho algunas manifestaciones de él, o poseyendo a otros seres cuyo corazón posea una gran oscuridad o maldad.

3\. ¿Qué pasó con los antiguos enemigos de la patrulla, como el duquin y otros?

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Sombra reformado, los otros, actualmente ya no creo que supongan amenaza para nadie.

4\. ¿Has pensado en que fuese Darkwing quien se declarase a su novio? Como la iniciativa tenga que salir de él este fanfic se acaba antes de que se decida, xdxddd.

Silverwolf850: Eso ya se respondió mas o menos en una pregunta anterior, y yo creo que si fuera Darkwing, le quitaría mas o menos la gracia al asunto.

SP: Eso es todo. Perdona si no he tenido muchas preguntas para hacerte.

Silverwolf850: Para nada. Un placer tenerte aquí.

Ambos amigos se despidieron y el alicornio blanco se fue con los demás invitados VIP.

Silverwolf850: El siguiente invitado es Draigon 2.0, aunque en esta ocasión será representado por su hermano Draizen que es quién ocupa ahora su cuenta. Un fuerte aplauso.

Todo el mundo aplaudía ante el quien ahora manejaba el OC Draigon, nada menos que su hermano Driazen quien ahora se encarnaba en tal OC como avatar, para así asistir por él al especial preguntas.

Silverwolf850: Bienvenido, amigo.

Draizen: Gracias. Espero que no haya problemas que venga yo en lugar de mi hermano.

Silverwolf850: Tranquilo. No hay problema. Bien. Ahora tendrás preguntas.

Draizen: Si. Mías y de mi hermano.

Silverwolf850: Pues adelante.

 **Preguntas por parte de Draigon**

 **Para Mike.**

¿Qué te han parecido los poderes y las armas que diseñe para ti y tu patrulla durante estos años?

Mike: Sin duda alucinantes. Todos ellos nos han sido muy útiles a lo largo de nuestras aventuras. Las cosas no habrían sido lo mismo sin dichos poderes.

Respondía el alicornio azul con una gran sonrisa.

¿La vida de casado es dura o como la llevas?

Mike: En algunas ocasiones. Sobre todo cuanto tienes que alternar entre tu trabajo y tu familia. Pero pase lo que pase, mi familia siempre va primero.

Respondía el alicornio azul mientras abrazaba a su esposa y sus hijos, mientras estos sonreían.

¿Qué sentiste Cuando entré Silverwolf850 y yo decidimos mandar a Mikki para que tus padres la cuidaran y la experiencia de tener una hermanita recién nacida?

Mike: La verdad, fue toda una experiencia. Recuerdo los primeros días cuando Mikki llegó a nuestras vidas siendo apenas una bebe. Las noches que nos dio, pero al verla sonreír toda feliz y contenta, llenaba de una calidez en nuestras almas que no te imaginas.

 **Para Darkwing.**

¿Qué te parecieron los poderes que yo diseñe para ti y el hecho de que ahora tengas una hermana y un hermano los dos menores?

Dark: La verdad me parecen geniales. Y el hecho de tener una familia mas grande, me hace sentirme más preciada y en familia.

Respondió alegremente la alicornio sombría.

¿Te gustaría que Onix te propusiera matrimonio pronto?

Dark: La verdad, es que llevo tiempo esperando que lo haga algún día.

Respondió aburrida la yegua con los brazos cruzados. Onyx que ya se había recuperado en el hospital, comentó.

Onyx: ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Cada vez que por fin tengo la oportunidad, ocurre algo que lo fastidia todo.

 **Para** **Red Fire y White Shield**

¿Están pensando adoptar a otro potro o potra o quizás ya están esperando ser abuelos?

Red: De momento tuvimos bastante con nuestra hija Star Fire.

White: Sobra decir que criarla como nuestra hija, fue toda una experiencia enriquecedora para nosotros.

Red: Si. Los buenos momentos felices que hemos pasado juntos.

Star Fire: Desde luego que si, mamá y papá.

Comentaban los tres mientras se daban un fuerte abrazo.

Red: Ahora solo falta que te encuentres un novio y que nos des algún nieto.

Star Fire: ¡Mamá!

Replicó la joven yegua con un leve rubor en el rostro, haciendo reír a su madre. White Shield no estaba de acuerdo.

White: ¡Por encima de mi cadáver si algún canalla se acerca a hacerla algo a mi hija!

¿Cómo le propusiste matrimonio a Red Fire , White Shield?

White: Fue durante una Gran Gala al Galope hace años.

Red: Lo recuerdo porque aquella noche, White Shield y yo bailamos mucho y nos divertimos bastante.

White: Hasta que al final cuando paró la música, yo finalmente saqué el anillo de compromiso y la propuse que se casara conmigo.

Red: Y al final acepté y nos casamos. Y no me arrepiento de aquella decisión.

Comentaban estos mientras la yegua apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su marido y ambos sonreían.

 **Para la Patrulla Harmony al completo.**

Sé que ya lo he pedido antes con Mike y Darkwing, pero me gustaría saber qué opinión tienen ustedes todos los equipos y armas que les he enviado durante estos años.

Red: Las verdad, armas y objetos mejores no nos han podido tocar.

Ocelot: Con estilo propio que pega con nosotros.

Vulcan: Si. Completamente alucinantes, perfectas para armarla.

Fox: Cada objeto es sin duda acto para cada uno de nosotros.

Camaleón: Nos han venido que perlas en todas nuestras misiones.

Ghost: En ocasiones fueron decisivas en algunas batallas.

Black: Donde las pudimos sacar completo partido.

White: Nos ayudaron en todo lo que hacían falta.

Medic: En perfecta armonía en cada uno de nosotros.

Sky: Gracias a ellas, ganamos muchas batallas.

Comentaban cada uno de los miembros de la patrulla, confirmando que no podían estar más que satisfechos con sus actuales armas y objetos.

Draizen: Bien. Ahora son mis preguntas las que hago.

 **Preguntas de Draizen:**

 **Para Mike**

¿Cual seria la tarea que mas difícil te ha parecido siendo emperador?

Ante la pregunta. Mike con gesto pensativo y sus brazos cruzados, se dispuso a responder.

Mike: Bueno...Una de las primeras cosas que me parecieron duras, fue arreglar todos los estropicios que montón Absalon cuando gobernaba el imperio. Ilegalizar la Magia de Sangre para empezar. También gestionar el imperio abandonando los métodos abusivos que Absalon impuso. Tratar con los ponis celestes que todavía eran fieles a Absalon. Llegar a acuerdos con otros reinos como rutas comerciales o de transporte. La verdad, es que ser emperador no es nada fácil.

Según mi hermano, tu hermana ya esta comprometida.

Mike: Si je, je, je. La verdad es que fue toda una sorpresa para hace tiempo cuando fue el cumpleaños de mi hermana, esta y su actual novio anunciaran que estaban comprometidos ya.

¿No estas pensando en matar a tu cuñado o si? Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Mike: Black Raider es un buen pony para mi hermana y es de confianza. Aunque eso no signifique que no haya tenido algunas palabras con él je, je, je.

Comentaba el alicornio azul con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras Black Raider que estaba al lado de su novia, tragó saliva.

¿Hasta ahora cual dirías que a sido tu batalla mas difícil?

Mike: Bueno. Mi lucha final contra Absalon no fue sencilla para nada. Aunque sin duda la más difícil fue cuando me enfrenté a Dimentio, ese si que fue una batalla dura de verdad.

¿Que fue lo que tu padre y tú le enseñaron a Mikki?

Star Sun: Nosotros la enseñamos a que se pudiera defenderse por ella misma, como el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el manejo de la magia.

Mike: Aunque mama no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello...Hasta que la logramos convencerla.

Star Sun: Si. La verdad es que ella suele ser muy cabezota.

Mike: Valla que si lo es.

Comentaban ambos sementales mientras Light Hope miraba feo a su marido y a su hijo, mientras el público se rió un poco.

 **Para Mikki.**

Tengo entendido que entre Silverwolf850 y mi hermano decidieron que la familia de Mike te criara.

Mikki: Yo ignoraba eso porque para entonces yo era solo un bebé. Pero no importa. Mis actuales padres y mi hermano me querían como una mas de la familia, sin importar que no estuviéramos unidos por la sangre. Y yo quiero a mi familia un montón, al igual que a mis tíos de Ponyville.

Comentaba alegremente la yegua, mientras le cogía del brazo a su madre adoptiva y esta la sonrió.

¿Como te trata la gente por ser hermana de Mike?

Mikki: Bueno. En el imperio, la mayoría de la gente me trata naturalmente como una princesa aunque sea algo pesado. Las únicas veces en que me sentía a gusto es cuando estaba con mis tías o primos, con mi amiga Star Fire ya que me tratan como una pony normal sin tanto rollo de princesa.

Comentaba en parte aburrida al príncipio, pero luego sonriendo al final al recordar lo bien que se lo pasaba con sus amigos y familiares.

¿Alguna vez te molestaste con Mike por algo?

Mikki: Bueno...Solamente cuando se pone muy sobreprotector conmigo cuando un chico se me acerca.

Decía esta soltando al final un bufido aburrido. Mike con gesto serio, la dijo a su hermana.

Mike: Bueno. Tenía que asegurarme que ningún chico se te acercara a ti con dobles o incluso triples intenciones.

Mikki: Si. Pero tampoco había por que pasarse. Aun recuerdo hace tiempo como a uno acabó en psicologó por tu culpa.

Le decía de forma acusadora la yegua a su hermano, haciendo reír en parte al público.

¿Que es lo que te gustaría hacer a futuro?

Mikki: Bueno. Ser una protectora de la armonía como mi hermano y su patrulla. Eso es algo que llevo deseando hacer ya que siempre he admirado a mi querido hermano mayor.

Mike sonrió ante las palabras de su hermana.

¿Tú y Raider planean tener hijos?

Mikki: Je, je, je. Pues claro. Algún día.

Dijo esto con una sonrisa la yegua. Black Raider tragó saliva ante el comentario de su novia, hasta el punto que se preocupó un poco por ello.

 **Para White Shield y Red Fire.**

¿Es cierto que fue mi hermano en uno de sus fic quien le dio inicio a su relación?

Red: Ya lo creo que si.

White: Aunque fue inesperado.

Respondieron ambos con una sonrisa, mientras su hija Star Fire rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de sus padres y los junto de forma amorosa mientras los tres sonreían.

¿Son felices juntos?

Red: ¿Acaso no se nota? No podría estar con un mejor semental.

White: Ni yo con una mejor yegua.

Respondieron ambos felices. Rainbow con expresión aburrida, les dijo a estos.

Rainbow: Por favor. Si os vais a poner en plan romántico y cursi con el otro, iros a un hotel.

 **Para Ocelot**

Escuche el rumor de que algunos lectores te emparejan con Adelia ¿La relación es cierta?

Ocelot que estaba recostado en su asiento y teniendo sus patas traseras encima de la mesa, apartando un poco el sombrero que le tapaba la vista, le respondió.

Ocelot: La gente suele exagerar.

Adelia: Si. Y mucho.

 **Para Darkwing.**

¿Como se siente ser madre?

Dark: La verdad no podría estar más feliz de tener una estupenda hija como mi Moon Light.

Decía sonriente la alicornio sombría, mientras abrazaba a su querida hija y esta la devolvía el abrazo.

¿Que pensó tu maestra Luna cuando se entero de tu embarazo?

Luna: La verdad es que me hizo muy feliz que mi joven aprendiz Darkwing fuera a ser madre.

Dark: Si. Incluso dejé que fueras su tía y todo eso.

Moon Light: Por supuesto, tía Luna.

Luna sonrió por el afecto de la pequeña hacia ella, hasta el punto que la agradaba el hecho de ser considerada tía.

¿Te va bien con la guardia lunar?

Dark: Claro. Al principio fue complicado al principio. Pero por méritos propios llegue a ser capitana.

Onyx: Y una muy dura con los reclutas o soldados, si lo sabré yo.

Comentaba riéndose este, mientras Darkwing fingiendo estar molesta le dio un leve codazo a su novio, pero al final esta sonrió también.

¿Tienes buena relación con tus hermanos?

Dark: Ya lo creo que si. Me siento como si estuviera en una gran y estupenda familia.

Respondió bastante contenta la yegua ante la pregunta que la hicieron.

 **Para Silverwolf850.**

Mi hermano escribió por casi tres años en Fanfiction y según se el te había ayudado un poco.

Silverwolf850: Ya lo creo. Tu hermano me ayudó muchísimo. Especialmente cuando creó el Modo Alidrake para Mike que creas o no, me ayudó enormemente para avanzar en mi fanfic el Renacer de los Celestes. De lo contrario habría tenido muchos problemas para poder hacerlo.

¿Que piensas tu de como trabajaba él?

Silverwolf850: Que sin duda hace un buen trabajo y tiene buenos fanfics. No te imaginas las de veces que los he leído desde el principio dichos fanfics.

¿Crees que podré tener suerte como escritor aquí?

Silverwolf850: Por supuesto que si. Si pones todo tu empeño en ello y nunca abandonas, conseguirás todo lo que te propongas.

¿Que planes tienes para Mike cuando el termine su mandato de 1000 años?

Silverwolf850: La verdad. No tengo mucha idea al respecto. Ya veré lo que haré entonces.

 **Para Black Raider.**

¿Qué se siente saber que te vas a casar con el gran amor de tu infancia?

Black Raider: ¿Qué puedo decir? Sinceramente fue el mejor día de mi vida cuando Mikki aceptó ser mi esposa en el futuro. Y pasar el resto de mi larga vida con ella.

Ya que en el fanfic que me dejó mi hermano aún son potros ¿Crees que debería poner un capítulo donde aparezca tu padre?

Black Raider: La verdad, es que mi madre nunca me habla de quien es mi padre. Como si no quisiera que supiera quien es.

Respondió con tono serio el alicornio oscuro. Su madre Star Black con cierta expresión de pena, no podía evitar pensar.

Star Black: (Lo siento hijo, pero hay cosas que es mejor no saber)

Si Mikki y tú llegaran a tener hijos ¿Que nombres les pondrían?

Star Black: Ejem….Creo que aun es un poco pronto para pensar en esas cosas.

Mikki: No te preocupes, amor. Mi tía Magic me dio una lista de nombres para nombrar a nuestros futuros hijos.

Comentaba la yegua sacando un pergamino, donde este se desenrolló y recorrió un largo camino hasta llegar hasta la distancia de cuatro mesas largas. Black Radier tragó saliva al ver la larga lista.

 **Para Silver Lion.**

¿Ayudas a Darkwing a cuidar de su hija?

Silver Lion: Pues claro. Es muy divertido cuidarla y jugar con ella.

Moon Light: Claro que si, mi pequeña fierecilla.

Comentaban ambos sonrientes, mientras la potra abrazaba al pequeño cachorro de león y este frotaba su melena bajo el rostro de la potra.

¿Te gusta tener a alguien con quién jugar otra vez?

Silver Lion: Pues claro. Me gusta jugar con mis amigos. Incluso con Sherrys aunque sea algo aburrido y amargado.

Sherrys: Lo he oído.

Respondió con sarcasmo el gato que estaba tranquilamente tumbado a los pies de su dueña Rebeca.

¿No pensarás dejar a Darkwing alguna vez o sí?

Silver Lion: Eso nunca. Ella es mi amiga, mi compañera, mi familia. Jamás la dejaría por nada del muno.

 **Para Red Heart.**

¿Qué piensas de Mikki como compañera?

Red Heart: Sin duda es una compañera y amiga estupenda. No podría tener a nadie mejor.

¿Te gustó reencontrar a tu hermano?

Red Heart: Reencontrarme con mi hermano fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida. Lo feliz que me puse cuando le volví a ver.

Golden Heart: El sentimiento es mutuo, hermanita.

Respondió el gran dragón, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana mientras esta sonreía.

Ya que Mikki va a casarse ¿Tú vigilaras a su esposo, verdad?

Red Heart: Pues claro. Tengo que asegurarme de que el chico no haga alguna estupided indebida je, je, je.

Decía esto riéndose la dragona, para molestia de Black Raider que simplemente gruño molesto.

 **Para Golden Heart.**

¿Algunas veces ayudaste a Mike a cuidar a sus hijos?

Golden Heart: Si. Algunas veces aunque eso si, son muy traviesos. Aun recuerdo un día en que me echaba la siesta en los jardines reales, y los muy pillos me pintaron la cara con rotulador, mientras Heart Fire me pintaba flores por el cuerpo, Star White me pintaba las caras que se ponen en los chats esos.

Contestaba el dragón haciendo reír al público y mientras Heart Fire y Star White se reían levemente al acordarse de ello.

¿Qué te parecieron todos estos años con Mike y la patrulla?

Golden Heart: La verdad, han sido los mejores años de mi vida. Con ellos uno rara vez se aburre je, je, je.

Si no fueras un espíritu ¿Hay alguna dragona con la que te gustaría casarte? Ja, ja, ja

Golden Heart: Bueno. He conocido muchas hermosas dragonas. Quizás algún día je, je, je.

Draizen: Bien. Esas han sido todas mis preguntas. Gracias por responderlas todas.

Silverwolf850: A ti por venir.

Ambos amigos se despidieron y el alicornio se fue con los demás invitados VIP.

Silverwolf850: Nuestro siguiente invitado es un joven escritor que empezó hace poco a hacer fanfic. Un aplauso para Nahuel836.

Anunció el lobo y todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir ante la llegada del autor siendo representado como un poni pegaso de color rojo, melena verde y ojos azules, Cutie Mark de un engranaje y qué llevaba un brazalete negro en la pata delantera izquierda.

Nahuel836: ¡Hola público! ¿Como están todos ustedes?

Silverwolf850: Bienvenido amigo.

Nahuel836: Gracias.

Agradecía el invitado por la bienvenida.

Silverwolf850: Me imagino que tendrás preguntas.

Nahuel836: Por supuesto. Eso no lo dudes.

 **Preguntas de Nahuel836**

 **Para Mike:**

1-¿Qué se siente tener un poder tal qué pudieras destruir Equestria si quisieras?

Ante la pregunta, Mike puso expresión seria y le respondió.

Mike: Yo jamás destruiría Equestria. Yo empleo mi poder para proteger a los inocentes y defender la justicia. Eso es lo que todos los que tengan el poder, deberían hacer. Por desgracia no todos lo hacen de la forma correcta.

2-¿Cómo llevas lo de gobernar el Imperio Celeste?

Mike: Pse...Como cualquier emperador. Mucho papeleo, atender a la gente, ocuparse de tareas reales. Un plomazo pero bueno, ya me hizo a la idea cuando me convertí en emperador.

3-Si pudieras... ¿Reprogramarías a Vulcan para qué sea más... Normal?

Mike rotando los ojos, respondió.

Mike: Amigo...Eso ya sería todo un desafió ¿Acaso has probado a meterte en la mente de Vulcan?

Fox: Si es que la tiene, claro.

Dijo de forma sarcástica la arquera, haciendo que Vulcan la mirase molesta.

Vulcan: ¡Eh!

Todo el público se rió ante el comentario de la arquera y como se molestó Vulcan.

 **Para Silverwolf:**

1-¿De dónde salió la idea de crear la historia de Mike? (O sea, la historia de "Camino a la Venganza" y su sucesor)

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Llevo tiempo pensando en como iniciar un fanfic y así es como me ha salido la cosa. Y como mencioné en preguntas anteriores, en ciertas cosas me base en series, comic o videojuegos. Siempre uno encuentra inspiración por ahí.

 **Para el Shining Armor de tú Equestria:**

1-¿Mike te sigue haciendo bromas? Es qué, perdona esto, pero extraño esas travesuras qué te hacía jaja... Literalmente me moría de risa.

Shining Armor poniendo expresión molesta, contestó.

Armor: Mike ya no me hace bromas...Aunque por desgracia sus hijos decidieron tomar el relevo, y cada dos por tres me hacen alguna broma pesada.

Comentaba en parte molesto el unicornio, mientras Heart Fire y Star White se reían por lo bajo.

 **Para Vulcan, y esto es seguro qué se lo han preguntado muchos:**

1-¿Alguna vez dejarás de ser pervertido? Seguro qué cuando eso pase capaz y explota el mundo jeje.

Vulcan: Yo no soy pervertido. Solo soy alguien que sabe admirar la belleza femenina.

Fox: Sobre todo en los vestuarios o en las duchas.

Comentaba sarcástica la arquera, haciendo reír a parte del público con su comentario.

 **Para todos los de la patrulla:**

1-¿Cómo llevan lo de salvar los mundos? ¿Es estresante?

Red: Para nada.

Ocelot: Es emocionante salir por ahí de aventuras.

Black: Ya lo creo que si.

White: En ocasiones resulta divertido salir de aventuras por ahí.

 **Para Applebloom:**

1-¿Cómo es ser la esposa del poni más poderoso de Equestria?

Apple Bloom: A mi poco me importa si es poderoso o no. Yo le amo y le quiero como el maravilloso semental que es.

Mike: Al igual que yo amo a mi querida esposa sin importar las circunstancias.

Comentaban ambos mientras el semental rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de su esposa y ambos sonreían.

2-¿Aún te sigues encontrando con Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo?

Apple Bloom: Por supuesto. Siempre que podemos, nos solemos reunir para recordar viejos tiempo.

Nahuel836: Bien. Esas han sido todas mis preguntas.

Silverwolf850: Gracias por venir, amigo.

Nahuel836: A ti por responderlas.

El invitado se fue con los otros invitados, mientras Silverwolf850 anunciaba al siguiente invitado.

Silverwolf850: Bien. Nuestro siguiente invitado es Sekhoya990.

Y todo el mundo aplaudió cuando apareció dicho autor que usaba una forma de león humanoide con armadura a modo de avatar.

Sekhoya990: Gracias, gracias. Gracias a todos.

Silverwolf850: Bienvenido amigo ¿Traes tus preguntas?

Sekhoya990: Claro je, je, je. Por algo vine.

 **Preguntas de Sekhoya990**

 **Para Mike:**

¿Como ha sido hasta ahorra tu viaje desde los días como villano hasta hoy en día?

Mike: Mi pasado en la otra línea temporal quedaron atrás como recordatorio eterno de que debo seguir mi lucha por la justicia hasta el final. Una decisión en la que jamás me arrepentí y por ello lucharé por la justicia, la verdad y la igualdad.

¿Te llevas bien con todos tus aliados?

Mike: Si. La mayoría al menos desde la Guerra Celeste, otros no tanto por motivos personales de estos.

¿Alguna vez pensaste que serias hombre de familia, dada la vida que llevas?

Mike: Pues je, je, je. La verdad, antes no estaba muy seguro si acababa formando una familia o eso.

Comentaba Mike con una leve sonrisa.

¿Si no fueras un héroe a que te dedicarías?

Mike: Bueno. Podría haber sido arqueólogo como mi padre adoptivo, o incluso podría haber sido científico para inventar o descubrir cosas nuevas.

 **Para la patrulla:**

¿Cual al sido el momento mas emocionante de su carrera?

Red: Se podría decir que cuando demostramos al mundo que seguíamos siendo héroes y salvamos al mundo de los planes de Calibal.

Ocelot: Aunque la amenaza alienígena tampoco se quedó corta. Eso si que fue emocionante.

Vulcan: O cuando acabamos con esos kaijus gigantes, eso si que fue una pasada.

Comentaban estos recordando los momentos las emocionantes de su carrera como patrulla.

¿Ustedes le temen a la muerte?

Ocelot: Lo importante es no preocuparte de ello, sino reírte de la muerte a la cara y demostrar que en el fondo no te asusta. Ja, ja, ja.

Respondía riéndose el vaquero con su típico humor.

¿Alguna vez han dudado de las decisiones que Mike toma?

Ghost: Bueno. A veces algunas decisiones han sido un poco fuera de serie.

Sky: Pero es nuestro líder y pase lo que pase, siempre confiaremos en él.

Mike: Gracias chicos.

Agradeció el alicornio ante las palabras de su equipo.

¿Cual es el peor villano que han enfrentado como grupo?

Red: Tuvimos de todo. Pero creo que el peor de momento ha sido Mavro. Ese si que nos causo problemas de verdad.

Medic: Es verdad. Con su flota atacando todo el planeta.

White: Y sus monstruos gigantes.

Black: No fue una batalla nada fácil.

 **Para Silverwolf850:**

¿Alguna vez pensante que tu fic tendría tal éxito?

Silverwolf850: Para nada. Y la verdad, en cierto modo me sorprende que mis fanfics tengan tanto éxito. Cuando los hice, jamás pensé que tendría tantos seguidores o comentarios. Algo completamente inesperado la verdad.

¿Tienes algún personaje favorito?

Silverwolf850: Naturalmente mi personaje estrella Mike Bluer y la Patrulla Harmony, por supuesto.

¿Arek será mayor villano que tus héroes han enfrentado?

Silverwolf850: Si. Sin duda la mayor amenaza del multiuniverso que no se puede comparar con ningún otro.

¿La fuerza de Mike tiene limite o siempre se puede hacer mas fuerte?

Silverwolf850: El lema es "mejorar sin parar". Por esa razón uno que se entrené hasta el límite, puede acabar por superarlos.

¿Que otras sorpresas nos esperan en tu 8 historia?

Silverwolf850: De todo amigo. De todo. Ya lo verán mis lectores.

Sekhoya990: Bien. Eso es todo. Gracias por responderme a las preguntas.

Silverwolf850: A ti por venir.

El invitado se fue para reunirse con los otros.

Silverwolf850: El siguiente invitado es otro buen amigo que siguió mis fanfics desde hacer mucho tiempo. Gunsmith-6798. Un fuerte aplauso por este autor invitado.

Fuertes aplausos se escucharon mientras pasaba por la gran alfombra roja el OC personal del invitado con el mismo nombre.

Silverwolf850: Amigo mío, me alegro que hayas podido asistir a este evento especial.

Le saludaba muy alegremente el lobo, ofreciendo su pata al alicornio donde este le estrechó su casco con la misma sonrisa.

Gunsmith: Igualmente amigo.

Silverwolf850: Sin duda tendrás preguntas.

Gunsmith: Ya lo creo que si, amigo. Aquí las tengo.

Silverwolf850: Estupendo. Vamos allá.

 **Preguntas Gunsmith-6798**

1.- ¿Hasta cuando terminará la travesía de Mike?

Silverwolf850: Bueno. No tengo un fanfic final fijo por así decirlo. Durará lo que dure.

2.- ¿Has visto Dragon Ball Súper?

Silverwolf850: Actualmente está saliendo en el canal "Boing". Actualmente estoy empezando a ver los comienzos de la saga de "Black Goku"

3.- ¿No crees que Mike ya deba ser un personaje secundario en un fic tuyo?

Silverwolf850: Es posible. E incluso tenía pensado sacarlo como personaje secundario en otro fanfic mío, algo que llevo planeando hacer.

3.- ¿Como has visto mi fic de GB con tan sólo 10 capítulos?

Solverwolf850: En mi opinión, es uno de los mejores fanfics sobre tu OC personal Gunsmith que has podido hacer hasta ahora. Una aventura donde Gunsmith se enfrenta a grandes desafíos y retos lo hacer sin duda especial. Sinceramente es un fanfic fantástico que ojala lo continúes pronto. Los últimos capítulos que he leido han sido enormemente emocionantes que me han mantenido en vilo por si Gunsmith ganaba o no. En serio amigo, tienes que continuarlo cuanto antes.

Le respondió el lobo plateado con gran emoción, confirmando que el fanfic de su amigo Gunsmith era uno de sus grandes favoritos. El alicornio marrón echando el casco a la cara y mirando a otro lado, le respondió.

Gunsmith: Valla. Me alegro de que te guste, y veré como lo continuo.

4.- ¿No deberías incluir que Mike tenga una leve pesadilla en la que Heart Fire muera atravesada por una flecha dorada?

Silverwolf850: Si. Algo por el estilo debería añadir.

5.- ¿Y cuantos capítulos tendrá lo de Holy Blade?

Silverwolf850: Me imagino que te refieres el reciente fanfic de mi OC personal Holy Blade "Vida de un Agente Espectro". Bueno, no tiene final propiamente dicho. Hago capítulos como se me vallan ocurriendo.

6.- ¿Crees qué Light Ángel pueda ser? Tú sabes, para mi.

Silverwolf850: Je, je, je. Que pillo. No veo problema con ello.

7.- ¿Por que pensaste en "Amistad Multiuniversal"?

Silverwolf850: Bueno. En parte porque quería que el fanfic fuera especial porque aparecerían personajes de otros fanfics, y otra porque me gustaría ver a mis personajes apareciendo en fanfics de otros autores amigos míos. Como un enorme crooosover a lo bestia. Sin duda uno de mis mayores aspiraciones y ambiciones que tendré desde mi fanfic "El Renacer de los Celestes". Sin duda el fanfic que haré será prácticamente único en su clase.

Gunsmith: Muy bien. Esas han sido todas mis preguntas.

Silverwolf850: Muchas gracias por venir. En serio se agradece que hayas asistido.

Gunsmith: Igualmente, amigo.

Ambos amigos se despidieron muy alegremente y Gunsmith se fue con el resto de invitados.

Silverwolf850: Bien. Nuestro siguiente invitado es nuestro viejo amigo Sheik Darkneus: Un aplauso.

El autor aparecía como su OC personal Sheik Darkneus.

Silverwolf850: Hola amigo. Me alegro de verte después de tanto tiempo.

Sheik Darkneus: Igualmente. Perdona la tardanza, es que estuve liado.

Silverwolf850: No hay problema, amigo.

Sheik Darkneus: Ahora voy con mis preguntas.

 **Preguntas de Sheik Darkneus**

 **Para Silverwolf**

¿Nunca has pensado que pasaría si la patrulla (actual) y Mike terminen en la línea de tiempo donde Mike es el Rey Maquina?

Silverwolf850: Bueno. En ocasiones pensé en eso. Quizás lo haga algún día.

¿Y si existieran las versiones de Camaleón, Blue Sky, White Shield, como serian?

Silverwolf850: Obviamente diferentes a los actuales. Cada dimensión tiene su propia gente y versiones de uno mismo.

¿El equipo Delta existiría en esa línea de tiempo?

Silverwolf850: No lo puedo asegurar ya que el Escuadrón Delta fueron originalmente creados por Draigon 2.0. Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que sea posible eso.

 **Pregunta de Celiana Darkneus**

 **Para la patrulla**

¿Quien a sido su mayor rival durante sus peleas, de manera individual?

Silverwolf850: Eso más o menos se respondió en preguntas anteriores.

 **Pregunta de Lis Darkneus**

 **Para la patrulla Harmony y Escuadrón Delta (solamente a los que no tengan pareja)**

¿Tienen algún interés amoroso (y es Vulcan que contesta algo relacionado con lo que están de él, le puedo golpear)?

Antes de que Vulcan pudiera responder, Eye Fox le dio un fuerte coscorrón.

Vulcan: Au...¿Y eso?

Fox: Para que no digas alguna estupidez como siempre.

Ocelot: Volviendo a tu pregunta. Nada en especial.

Adelia: No tenemos actualmente a nadie.

Black: Cada uno va a lo suyo.

Camaleón: Quizás suenen campanas de boda o no. Quien sabe je, je, je.

Respondió finalmente Camaleón con un disfraz de marido de boda.

Sheik: Eso ha sido todo.

Silverwolf850: Muchas gracias por venir.

Sheik: A ti.

El invitado se fue con el resto de invitados.

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Eso ha sido todo. Muchas gracias a todos los que habeís participado en este evento especial y por vuestras preguntas. Hasta el próximo evento.

Se despedía el lobo mientras el público aplaudía.

Silverwolf850: Bien. Ponedme la cámara 75.

En ese momento todo se volvió negro donde solo se veían los ojos de los asistentes, en ese lobo exclamó.

Silverwolf850: ¡Esto no es ninguna cámara! ¡Habéis apagado todo!

 **Muchas gracias a todos mis queridos lectores, seguidores y amigos por asistir a este evento especial por mi cumpleaños. Sin duda ha sido un completo placer haber respondido como he podido a todas vuestras preguntas. Hasta el próximo especial.**


	10. Versiones de Uno Mismo

**Versiones de uno mismo**

En la orbita de Omar-5. Se podía ver la Lanza de Orión, cerca de la gran nave arca Cybros.

En el laboratorio de la Lanza de Orión, donde estaba en núcleo solar que alimentaba la nave. Mike estaba junto con Phalax y Lucia, esta última conectada a un especie de terminal.

Mike: Lucía ¿Estás lista para conectarte?

Preguntaba el semental a la dragona robot. Ahí Lucia le respondió.

Lucia: Sí, alicornio. Estoy lista.

Mike mirando a Phalax, le preguntó.

Mike: ¿No la pasará nada malo a Lucia, doctor?

Phalax que estaba en un terminal empleando sus cascos y brazos mecánicos para manejar holopantallas, le respondió.

Phalax: No se preocupe, emperador. A la señorita Lucia no la pasará nada malo mientras esté conectada.

Mike: Bien entonces.

Ahora centrando su atención en Lucia, la dijo.

Mike: Bien, Lucia. Por favor. Conéctate con los Purificadores. Quiero hablar con ellos.

Lucia obedeciendo, se puso firme y en ese momento sus ojos brillaron en un tono naranja. Por una ventana de cristal donde se podía ver Cybros, se podía ver que una luz naranja comenzaba a brillar también en un lateral del mismo. Eso era la señal de que Lucia estaba conectada con Cybros.

Mike: Maestro Clonarion. Has despertado durante la era más oscura de este universo y los otros. Nos has demostrado que los Purificadores son una gran fuerza que podría ayudar a traer la paz al multiuniverso y acabar con las fuerzas oscuras que amenazan con extinguirnos a todos.

Hablaba el alicornio con Clonario a través de Lucia que hacía de enlace.

Mike: Te pido que honres tu cargo de cruzado celeste ¡Lucha junto con tus hermanos como hiciste en el pasado!

Le pedía el alicornio a Clonarion. En ese momento, Lucia habló, pero no con su voz, sino con la del maestro Clonarion.

Clonarion: No eres distinto a los anteriores emperadores celestes. De nuevo intentas controlarnos.

Respondió el maestro Clonarion a través de Lucia, donde dicha dragona robot hablaba con la voz de Clonarion. Mike comprendiendo la desconfianza del robot purificador, trató de explicarse.

Mike: No. Trato de enmendar los errores del pasado. He combatido al lado de uno de los vuestros. Lucia, aquella con quien estás ahora mismo conectado.

Le explicaba Mike al maestro Clonarion, hablando de su amiga Lucia.

Mike: Las cosas en el Imperio Celeste han cambiado mucho desde entonces. Los que trataron de controlaros ya no existen. Yo sé que sois verdaderos ponis celestes, lo he visto. Te pido que luchemos unidos...o no habrá un futuro por el que luchar.

El maestro Clonarion escuchó con atención las palabras del alicornio. Ahí respondió

Clonarion: Lo consultaré con el resto.

Robot Lucia se puso firme de nuevo y sin decir nada. Luego de unos instantes, respondió esta vez con la voz de Lucia.

Lucia: Están deliberando.

Dijo Lucia, dando a entender que el maestro Clonarion y los Purificadores estaban deliberando si unirse o no de nuevo al Imperio Celeste. Mike rogaba que al final aceptaran.

El tiempo trascurría sin que hubiera todavía respuesta alguna por parte de los Purificadores. Finalmente la voz de Clonarion volvió a escucharse a través de Lucia.

Clonarion: Si obedecemos, queremos pedir a la entidad Lucia que sea nuestro portavoz. Hay mucho de esta era que todavía no entendemos. Pero siempre que mantengas tu palabra, emperador, los Purificadores se unirán al Imperio Celeste.

Mike sonrió. Al final había logrado que los Purificadores se unieran de nuevo al Imperio Celeste, ahora como iguales y no máquinas como fueron tratados en el pasado.

En la cantina de la Mega Base. Ocelot, Ice, Rainbow, Applejack y Vulcan estaban pasando el tiempo allí en la barra, mientras Iron estaba jugando con una máquina recreativa de la cantina.

Applejack: Entonces ¿Los Purificadores están ahora de nuestra parte?

Preguntaba Applejack. Tras el despertar de los Purificadores y que estos erradicarán toda vida de la Jerarquía que había en el planeta, los Purificadores reclamaron el planeta Omar-5 como suyo, cosa que el grupo no tuvo inconvenientes sobre ello.

Ocelot tranquilamente apoyado sobre la barra y tomando una bebida, la contestó alegremente.

Ocelot: Así es, preciosa. Mike logró convencerlos para que se unieran a nosotros.

Ice: Por un momento dudé que los Purificadores realmente quisieran unirse a nosotros.

Comentaba el guardián del hielo, mientras se veía una bebida súper fría como a él le gustaba tomar. Vulcan rodeando al alicornio con su brazo, le comentó con una sonrisa.

Vulcan: Si no se hubieran unido a nosotros al principio, yo que tengo "don de gentes" los habría hecho cambiar de idea.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo hiciste con Garra Roja hace mucho años*?

 *** Ver "Cap 25 Viendo al Herrero" de mi fanfic "El Renacer de los Celestes"**

Decía con una leve sonrisa burlona la alicornio azul. Vulcan sorprendido por ello, exclamó.

Vulcan: ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

Iron: Ocelot nos lo contó hace tiempo.

Respondió el guardián del hierro sin dejar la máquina. Vulcan mirando molesto a Ocelot, le llamó la atención.

Vulcan: ¡Ocelot! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Ocelot: Je, je, je. No me pude resistir a contar aquello.

Respondía riéndose el vaquero para molestia del robot artillero.

Vulcan: Bueno. Lo único que importa es que los robots esos están de nuestra parte, y todo eso.

Rainbow: Sí. Ja, ja, ja. Ahora si que Arek tendrá problemas para preocuparse.

Decía animada la alicornio azul alzando su tridente, pero sin querer disparó un rayo eléctrico por él que impactó de lleno en la gramola y las teles, haciendo que éstas explotaran todas sus pantallas y cayeran duramente al suelo.

Todos: ¡Rainbow!

Exclamaron todos molestos a la alicornio azul. Rainbow sintiéndose un tanto avergonzada, se disculpó.

Rainbow: Ups...Perdón...

Vulcan: Y luego dicen que yo lo rompo todo.

El barman de la barra que pese al escándalo, tranquilamente cogió el teléfono y se puso a hablar por él.

Barman: ¿Mantenimiento? Aquí la cantina...Sí. Lo de siempre.

Por los pasillos de la Nave Infinity que estaba aparcada en la Lanza de Orión junto con otras naves. Iban caminando Mike, Darkwing, Magic y Star Black.

Magic: Mike. No te voy a mentir. Acabas de hacer una alianza arriesgada.

Mike: Lo sé.

Respondió seriamente el alicornio azul a su amiga.

Star Black: Esos Purificadores parecen bastante desconfiados respecto a vosotros los celestes.

Dark: Teniendo en cuenta su pasado, no me extraña su desconfianza.

Ante lo que comentaban las yeguas, Mike se paró. Primero cerró los ojos por un momento y luego de abrirlos, comento.

Mike: Los Purificadores fueron tratados como máquinas sin alma o conciencia en el pasado y claro, es natural que se sintieran utilizados.

Las yeguas que se habían parado también, escuchaban con atención las palabras del alicornio azul, mientras Mike seguía hablando.

Mike: Quienes los crearon entonces, no se pararon a pensar que al dotar a una máquina los datos de personalidad y recuerdos de alguien del pasado o actual, les estaban dando como en cierto modo una vida propia. Cuando a alguien se le arrebata su vida o sus libertades, es natural que éstos se rebelen. Así es como se sintieron los Purificadores, sentían que para los celestes de entonces, sus vidas no valían más que para lo que fueron creados y surgió así la rebelión.

Las yeguas seguían escuchando a Mike y sobraba decir que no podían evitar darle la razón a este.

Mike: Pero ese tiempo ya paso. Quienes crearon a los Purificadores ya no existen y ha llegado la hora de enmendar ese error. Los Purificadores volverán al Imperio Celeste, pero como iguales y no como máquinas sin alma y conciencia. Los ponis celestes debemos estar unidos más que nunca.

Decía ahora con mayor decisión el alicornio azul. Magic escuchando eso, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le decía a Mike.

Magic: Tienes razón, Mike. No importa para qué fueron creados los Purificadores. Ahora tienen derecho a tener sus propias vidas y a decidir por ellos mismos. Y tú, Mike, eres sin duda el más indicado para darles a los Purificadores lo que siempre han ansiada. Libertad y ser tratados como iguales.

Mike sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga. Pero justo en ese momento se escuchaban unos gritos fuertes.

Sky: ¡Ya basta!

Todos escucharon la voz de Blue Sky y parecía molesta o enfadada.

Holy: Eh ¿Esa no es la voz de Blue Sky?

Preguntaba la fénix blanca que estaba sobre la grupa de Mike. Dark Cloud que estaba sobre la de Darkwing, la apoyó en eso.

Dark Cloud: Parece que nuestro colega esta en problemas.

Magic: ¡Vamos, todos! ¡Deprisa! ¡Nuestro amigo podría estar en problemas!

Los cuatro junto con los fénix, fueron corriendo hacia el cuarto de Blue Sky y entraron abruptamente por ella, adoptando todos posición de combate.

Mike: ¡Blue Sky, aguanta!

Dark: ¡Ya estamos aquí para ayudarte contra lo que sea que te ataque!

Exclamaron ambos alicornios, pero en ese momento vieron algo que los desconcertó a todos.

Vieron a su amigo el paladín sentado al borde de su cama con expresión de fastidio, pero el paladín no estaba solo. Junto a él estaban otros dos peculiares seres.

Recostado tranquilamente en el suelo comiéndose uno nachos de un plato, estaba un especie de lagarto de mediana estatua, escamas color arena con ojos amarillos y pinta de tener sobrepeso. Tenía una expresión tranquila.

Junto al lagarto, estaba otro como él, solo que de escamas azuladas y verdosas, con ojos morados. Tenía una expresión molesta y con sus brazos en jarras.

Lagarto azul: ¡Te digo que lo importante para un guerrero, es una buena espada que despedace al enemigo!

Le decía el lagarto azul con expresión molesta al lagarto de color arena. Este último tranquilamente tras comer otro nacho, le contestó.

Lagarto arena: Pse...Para los suicidas que les gusta atacar con todas sus fuerzas y luego quedar expuestos a ser golpeados. Lo que verdaderamente importa es un buen escudo para detener los ataques enemigos y poder así contraatacar.

Lagarto azul: Los escudos son para los flojos cobardes. Las espadas fuertes son sin duda los más actos para acabar con el enemigo y especialmente cuando les pillas por sorpresa.

Lagarto arena: Para nada. Son los escudos.

Lagarto azul: ¡Las espadas!

Lagarto arena: ¡Escudos!

Lagarto azul: ¡Espadas!

Lagarto arena: ¡Escudos!

Lagarto azul: ¡Espadas!

Lagarto arena: ¡Espadas!

Lagarto azul: ¡Escudos!

Lagarto arena: ¡Espadas!

Lagarto azul: ¡Si te digo que son los escudos, son los escudos!

Lagarto arena: Lo que tú digas.

Lagarto azul: Por supuesto. Faltaría más.

Terminó el lagarto azul para luego darse cuenta de que fue engañado y al final replicó.

Lagarto azul: ¡Ehh! ¡Me has hecho trampas!

Lagarto: Je, je, je. Simplemente empleé el cerebro, cosa que te falta a ti enormemente.

Lagarto azul: ¿Serás...?

El lagarto azul estaba furioso mientras el lagarto arena se partía de risa. Blue Sky molesto ya, les llamó la atención a ambos lagartos.

Sky: ¿Queréis callaros ya de una vez? Vuestras discusiones me están calentando ya la cabeza, tanto las partes orgánicas como las cibernéticas.

Decía molesto el paladín mientras se sujetaba su cabeza con los cascos. Los alicornios no parecían comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Dark: Blue Sky ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Dark Cloud: Sí, amigo. Parece que aquí se está montando una fiesta de la os...

Dark: ¡Dark Cloud!

Le llamó la atención la yegua a su fénix. Magic acercándose, le preguntó al paladín.

Magic: Blue Sky ¿Quiénes son estos dos que están ahora en tu cuarto?

El paladín mirando a la yegua, la respondió.

Sky: Aunque no os vais a creer. Esos dos lagartos que no paran de discutir como políticos en época de elecciones, son los espíritus de mi Escudo Aegis y la Espada Caladbolg.

Mike: Ah...Claro. Como ahora eres un caballero astral tú también (del que fue toda una sorpresa descubrir que Blue Sky se convirtió en uno) no es extraño que tus armas astrales tuvieran también un espíritu cada uno.

Star Black: Sí. Como los que tenemos Darkwing, Magic, Mike y yo.

Completaba Star Black, ya que hace tiempo ella y Magic se convirtieron estas también en caballeras astrales*.

 *** Ver el capítulo 7 del fanfic "ESPECIALES" de "Draizen" (anteriormente la cuenta la manejaba Draigon 2.0, pero ahora la maneja su hermano Draizen).**

Holy: Entonces, esos dos son los espíritus de tus armas ¿No, Blue Sky?

Preguntó ahora la fénix. El paladín asintiendo, se dispuso a presentar a sus nuevos compañeros astrales.

Sky: Sí. El espíritus de mi escudo, se llama Darmet.

Darmet: ¿Qué hay, amigos?

Saludó alegremente el lagarto arena, mientras se echaba una gran cantidad de nachos a la boca a través de su garra.

Sky: Él es un tanto bonachón y tranquilo. A simple vista parece despistado, pero es bastante analítico. El otro, el de mi espada, se llama Lerstein.

Lerstein: Ese soy yo ¿Pasa algo?

Respondió un tanto brusco el lagarto azul y de brazos un poco alzados como si fuera a iniciar el combate.

Sky: Él es un poco agresivo y lanzado.

Magic: Ya lo hemos notado.

Respondió Magic. El lagarto azul ahí dijo.

Lerstein: ¿Qué pasa? Uno siempre tiene que estar listo y alerta para cualquier ataque. Por eso digo, un buen ataque es...

Darmet: Un buen quebradero de cabeza.

Interrumpió tranquilamente el lagarto arena para molestia del lagarto azul, donde Lerstein miró molesto a su compañero y le gritó.

Lerstein: ¡Cállate! ¡Maldito lagarto panzudo!

Darmet: Mejor ser panzudo, que un amargado como tú.

Respondió con una sonrisa burlona el dragón arena, mientras se echaba a la boca buena cantidad de nachos.

Lerstein: ¡Desgraciado!

Darmet: Amargado.

Lerstein: ¡Inútil!

Darmet: Gruñón.

Lerstein: ¡Tú madre es una idiota por haber dado a luz a un inútil tragaldabas como tú!

Darmet: Mi madre si es que la tengo siquiera, sería también la tuya. Porque los dos somos hermanos espirituales.

Ambos lagartos comenzaron a discutir, Lerstein hablaba de forma brusca y gruñona, mientras Darmet lo hacía con total tranquilidad a su bola. Una gota de sudor cayó en los alicornios, mientras el paladín frustrado y echándose el casco a la cara, les comentó a los alicornios.

Sky: Y pensar que al hacerme caballero astral, voy a tener que aguantar a estos dos por el resto de mis días.

Mike, Darkwing, Magic y Star Black: En seguida te acostumbras...

Respondieron al unísono los cuatro alicornios mientras los dos lagartos aun seguían discutiendo. Blue Sky presentía que iba a tener que armarse de mucha paciencia para tener que aguantar a sus dos nuevos compañeros espirituales.

Mike: Bueno...Yo iré a ver si Phalax ha descubierto algo del metal raro que le traje.

Comentaba Mike en realidad buscando una excusa para librarse del asunto de los dos lagartos. Magic ahí le preguntó.

Magic: ¿Te refieres al extraño metal qué encontraste en Cybros?

Mike: Así es. Cuando se lo pregunté a Clonarion, me confirmó que no tenía nada que ver con la nave. Así que se lo di a Phalax para ver si descubría algo de ello. Así que me voy. Hasta luego chicas, hasta luego Blue Sky, suerte con tus nuevos compañeros espirituales.

Se despedía Mike marchándose de allí, dejando al grupo solos con los dos lagartos que aun seguían discutiendo.

Ajenos a todo esto, en el camarote de Mike y con la puerta de entrada echado el seguro para que nadie pudiera entrar. Bajo las sábanas de la gran cama se notaba movimiento. Por encima de las sábanas sobresalían Mikki y Black Raider besándose mutuamente estando los dos abrazados y masajeándose con sus cascos el cuerpo del otro. Por lo visto, ambos estaban teniendo algo de "acción" en el cuarto del hermano mayor de Mikki. Luego de unos minutos, ambos rompieron el beso y con unas dulces miradas como sonrisas, comentaron.

Mikki: Está bien tener algo de tiempo para nosotros.

Black Raider: Desde luego, querida. Nunca viene mal descargar tensiones.

Comentaban ambos con una sonrisa. Ahí Mikki seria, le comentó a su novio.

Mikki: Oye, Black Raider. Llevo pensando en una cosa.

Black Raider: ¿Cuál, amor?

Mikki: Verás. He decidido que voy a acompañar a mi hermano y a sus amigos en su misión.

Aquello sorprendió al alicornio negro, que no se esperaba una respuesta así.

Black Raider: ¿Hablas en serio, Mikki?

Mikki: Sí. La verdad es que me seduce la idea de viajar entre distintos mundos y realidades alternativas. Ver que similitudes y diferencias hay en nuestro mundo respecto a esos otros lugares. Y sinceramente, tengo muchas ganas de ir y conocer otros mundos.

Decía la yegua con una leve sonrisa, demostrando estar muy interesada en ir a otros mundos. Black Raider no sabía que decir, pero aun así la comentó.

Black Raider: Tienes muchas ganas de ir ¿Verdad?

Mikki: Así es. La idea sin duda me emociona. Por eso le pediré permiso a la tía Magic para que me deje ir.

Black Raider: Bueno. Sea lo que sea tu decisión, te apoyaré en lo que decidas.

Respondió el alicornio negro con una sonrisa. Mikki sonriendo también, le agradeció las palabras.

Mikki: Muchas gracias. Aunque sé que por eso, quizás no nos veamos por un tiempo.

Black Raider: Sí...Un tiempo.

Respondió el alicornio con tono serio y mirando al techo. Mikki con una sonrisa, se le acercó al oído y le susurró por ella.

Mikki: Por esa razón...Dejaré que hagas conmigo lo que quieras ahora mismo. Hazme tuya en la cama, seré tu esclava para lo que quieras.

Nada más decir eso, una corriente recorrió desde la oreja hasta toda la espalda del semental. Sin dudarlo, como un depredador se abalanzó sobre su presa y ahí comenzó la "acción" para ambos alicornios.

Volviendo a la Lanza de Orion. Mike junto con Holy, pasaba por el laboratorio donde Phalax estaba enfrente de un panel que estaba en una especie de base metálica, donde en la parte superior estaba flotando el trozo de metal que Mike encontró en Cybros tras su enfrentamiento contra Darkness.

Lucia estaba tranquilamente sentada en una parte del laboratorio, cerca de un cristal donde se veía la nave arca Cybros. La dragona robot tenía los ojos con un extraño brillo naranja. Por lo visto, la dragona estaba en cierto modo, conectada a Cybros.

Mike: Hola a todos.

Holy: ¿Cómo os va?

Saludaban el alicornio y su fénix. El doctor dejando un rato el panel para mirar al alicornio, les respondió.

Phalax: Saludos, emperador.

Lucia no dijo nada. Seguía en el sitio sin moverse.

Holy: ¿La pasa algo a Lucia?

Preguntó la fénix echando a volar para luego parar encima de la cabeza de Lucia, picando un poco en dicha cabeza para ver si había reacción, pero no ocurrió nada.

Phalax: Nada del que debamos preocuparnos, emperador. Lucia simplemente está conectada en Cybros. Por lo visto, los Purificadores están mirando en los recuerdos de Lucia para saber que cosas han cambiando en su mundo de origen desde su época.

Mike: En cierto modo, tiene lógica. Ya que ella es una robot purificadora.

Comentaba Mike. Luego centrando su atención en el doctor, le preguntó a éste.

Mike: ¿Ha descubierto algo en particular del artefacto que le traje, doctor?

Phalax: De momento nada. Lo he estado estudiando por largo rato, pero no he logrado siguiera encontrar alguna referencia. Como mucho que no está completa.

Mike: ¿Qué quiere decir que no está completa, doctor?

Preguntó el alicornio que no entendió lo último que dijo el doctor. Ahí Phalax le explicó.

Phalax. Por lo visto, emperador, esta pieza no es única. Parece formar parte de algo. Como si estuviera incompleta. Si lograra conseguir más fragmentos y juntarlos, quizás logre descubrir su cometido.

Mike: Como piezas de algo grande...Curioso.

Comentó pensativo el alicornio, acercándose éste un poco para ver mejor el fragmento. En ese momento, el trozo de metal comenzó a brillar con una tenue luz blanca.

Mike: ¿Y eso?

El doctor analizando ahora el fragmento mediante el panel, le respondió.

Phalax: No lo sé, emperador. Es la primera vez que lo veo hacer eso. Lo curioso es que parece que el fragmento se activo, justo cuando se acercó usted.

Mike: No puede ser. Cuando lo cogí la primera vez, no hubo reacción alguna.

Comentaba el alicornio mientras acercaba su casco al fragmento.

Phalax: ¡Emperador! ¡No lo toque!

Trató de advertir el doctor, pero ya era tarde. Nada más tocarlo con el casco el alicornio, un especie de portal en forma de tornado, surgió cerca de Mike.

Mike: ¿Pero qué...?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el extraño portal comenzó atraer a Mike de forma irremediable a Mike.

Phalax: ¡Emperador!

Holy: ¡Mike!

Gritaron ambos tratando de ayudar a Mike.

Mike: ¡Chicoooos!

Gritaba Mike siendo absorbido por el portal. Phalax con sus brazos mecánicos y Holy volando, intentaron atrapar a Mike, pero por desgracia el portal se cerró nada más entrar él.

Holy: ¡Mike! ¡No! Pero...¿Qué ha pasado?

Preguntó sobresaltado la fénix al ver desaparecer a su compañero. Phalax tratando de ubicar a Mike mediante un holopantalla, comentó.

Phalax: No logro detectar los constantes vitales del emperador. Sea lo que sea lo que se llevó al emperador, o está muy lejos o en otra dimensión.

Holy: ¡Ay, madre...! ¡Tengo que avisar a los demás de esto!

Decía verdaderamente alarmada y preocupada la fénix, antes de salir volando y salir por la compuerta del laboratorio, dejando solo al doctor que aun seguía tratando de encontrar a Mike donde quiera que estuviera este.

Mientras tanto en la zona de carga de la Lanza de Orión. Onyx caminaba por ahí junto con la agente fantasma Nova.

Nova: Así que...Lo vas a intentar de nuevo ¿No?

Preguntaba divertida la yegua al bat pony. Onyx con tono serio, la contestó de forma decidida.

Onyx: Así es. De hoy no pasa sin que me declare por fin a Darkwing en matrimonio. Nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

Nova: Pues suerte con eso, vaquero.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa, elevándose con sus alas para tener sus brazos tras la cabeza. Ambos ponis vieron finalmente a Darkwing que estaba junto con Magic y Star Black que estaba bajando de la nave Infinity.

Nova: Hablando de Lauren...

Decía en plan broma la yegua al ver a la alicornio en mención. Onyx sin perder tiempo, fue corriendo hacia ella y la llamó la atención.

Onyx: ¡Darkwing, Darkwing!

Dark: Ah. Onyx.

La yegua vio a su novio acercarse corriendo hacia ella hasta esta enfrente suya.

Onyx: Darkwing. Tengo algo que decirte.

Dark: ¿Sí, querido?

Onyx cogió aire tratando de decir las palabras que siempre quiso decir a Darkwing, todo bajo las atentas miradas de Magic, Star Black y Nova e incluso el fénix Dark Cloud que estaba en la parte superior de la nave.

Nova: Animo, tigre. Solo tienes que decírselo y ya está.

Comentaba tranquilamente la yegua con una sonrisa, de brazos cruzados y apoyándose en un caza fénix. Onyx que estaba tenso, finalmente dijo.

Onyx: Darkwing...¿Quisieras ca...?

Estuvo a punto de sacar la caja que celosamente llevaba guardado, hasta que de repente...

Holy: ¡Mike ha desaparecidoooo!

Apareció de golpe y gritando Holy volando justo en medio de la pareja, arruinando el momento de Onyx en poder declararse a Darkwing.

Onyx: (Ya es oficial...Aquí hay una maldición que va en contra mía).

Pensaba el bat pony maldiciendo su suerte, mientras Nova rotando los ojos, se apuntó con un casco a un lado de su cabeza y haciendo como si se pegara un tiro.

Volviendo con Mike, el alicornio azul estaba en cierto modo volando en lo que parecía un especie de túnel dimensional.

Mike: ¡Whoaaaa! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡No puedo detenerme!

Decía en voz alta Mike mientras era desplazado por la extraña fuerza que le había atraído al portal en primer lugar.

No se sabía a ciencia cierta donde le llevaría dicho túnel ni cuando tiempo duraría aquello. Así hasta que Mike notó algo.

Mike: Parece que ahí está el final del túnel.

Comentaba Mike viendo lo que parecía el final del túnel. Finalmente Mike salió del túnel a través de otro portal.

Mike: ¡Ahhh!

Gritaba Mike que se iba cayendo, pero justo en el último momento desplegó sus alas deteniendo su caída a unos metros del suelo.

Mike: Vale. Eso ha sido raro.

Comentaba el alicornio mirando que estaba apenas unos metros del suelo y acto seguido aterrizó, lo primero que hizo fue tratar de averiguar donde estaba. Sobraba decir que cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió ante lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo.

Mike estaba en lo alto de un enorme edificio, pero no solo eso. Había cientos de edificios tan altos como montañas, tan altas que no podía divisar el suelo. Todos los edificios tenían un diseño como si fuesen del futuro. También podía ver vehículos voladores como coches.

Mike: Vaya. Esto parece una especie de ciudad del futuro o algo así ¿Acaso el portal me ha teletransportado al futuro?

Se preguntaba a sí mismo Mike mientras miraba alucinado la gran ciudad. En ese momento se escuchó una explosión que captó la atención del alicornio azul. Rápidamente fue corriendo a ver el origen de la explosión. Desde lo alto del edificio lo pudo ver.

Era un banco que estaba siendo atracado por unos atracadores (obvio, no iban a ser un grupo de monjas atracadoras XDD) que eran ponis con máscaras que les impedían ver sus rostros. Éstos salían disparando del banco, mientras se subían un coche rojo volador. Rápidamente los atracadores salieron huyendo de allí.

Mike: Sea donde sea, hay atracadores por igual. Y me toca a mí detenerlos.

Decía Mike echándose a volar y a perseguir a los atracadores.

Mientras, en el interior del vehículo donde huían los atracadores entre los edificios, uno de ellos notó que el alicornio los estaba persiguiendo.

Atracador: ¡Eh tíos! ¡Nos siguen!

Atracador2: ¿Es él acaso?

Atracador3: Imposible. Se supone que está al otro lado de la ciudad ocupándose de un incendio. No puede haber acabado tan rápido y venir a nosotros.

Atracador: No sé. No parece él. Parece otro.

Atracador4: No importa quien sea ¡Acribilladlo!

Les ordenaba el que parecía el jefe y estaba conduciendo el vehículo. Obedeciendo sus ordenes, se asomaron por las ventanillas y comenzaron a disparar al alicornio con fusiles láser.

El alicornio esquivaba los disparos con facilidad, ya que aquello no suponía un reto para él.

Mike: Fusiles láser. Como están de avanzados los bandidos de hoy en día.

Comentaba el alicornio mientras uno de los bandidos entró de nuevo en el coche, para luego salir otra vez, esta vez portando lo que parecía un lanzacohetes múltiple y sin perder tiempo, disparó cuatro misiles contra el alicornio.

Mike: Misiles...Ja...Como si eso fueran a detenerme.

Decía con una sonrisa arrogante el alicornio. El alicornio esperó que los misiles llegarán hasta él y sin perder tiempo, con sus cascos golpeó en cada uno de los misiles sin hacerlos estallar, y acto seguido les dio varias patadas a cada una de estas para enviarlas hacia el coche. Los misiles explotaron cerca, haciendo que el vehículo perdiera el control y cayera sobre el tejado de un rascacielos.

El vehículo estaba averiado y sin posibilidad de volar y el botín hacía caído al suelo.

Mike aterrizó en el suelo para ir a detener a los bandidos.

Mike: Bien, bandidos. Es hora de llevaros a la cárcel.

Decía esto el alicornio, hasta que su vista se centró en algo que brillaba en el suelo. Mirandolo mejor, vio que era una pieza de metal parecido al que encontró en Cybros, solo que era ésta circular.

Mike: Eso es...

Justo cuando iba a cogerlo con el casco, un rayo mágico impactó a sus pies haciendo que retrocediera.

¿?: ¡Alto ahí, bandidos! ¡Vuestros días de crímenes han llegado a su fin!

Todos miraron al origen de aquella voz y ahí lo vieron. En lo alto de una casucha o almacén, estaba un extraño pony. Su aspecto no se distinguía porque tenía un traje de látex azul oscuro con detalles amarillos que le tapaba por completo el cuerpo, aunque por el físico era un alicornio por las alas y el cuerno. Donde los ojos del traje eran de color amarillo. Tenía un estampado con la cutie mark en el pecho que era idéntica a Mike Bluer para extrañeza de este último.

Mike: ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Se preguntaba Mike ante la repentina aparición del nuevo alicornio. Los bandidos al verlo, se asustaron al mismo tiempo que temblando de miedo iban diciendo.

Bandido: ¡Oh, no! ¡Es él!

Bandido2: ¡Ultimate Alicorn!

Bandido3: ¡Creí que iba a tardar más tiempo!

Exclamaban asustado los bandidos al ver al nuevo alicornio.

Mike: ¿Ultimate Alicorn?

Se preguntaba Mike por el curioso nombre que tenía el extraño. El nuevo alicornio conocido como Ultimate Alicornio, alzó su voz diciendo a éstos.

Ultimate: ¡Ahora entregaos sin oponer resistencia, o sufriréis el poder de la justicia!

Decía el alicornio enmascarado. Uno de los bandidos enmascarados lo apuntó con un fusil y disparó infinidad de veces contra él. El llamado Ultimate con un casco, desviaba todos los disparos con suma facilidad. Luego el alicornio disparó un rato que desintegro el arma del bandido. Luego ahí les dijo a los bandidos.

Ultimate: No os mováis de ahí mientras me ocupo de vuestro líder.

Dijo ahora esto último el alicornio, mirando ahora a Mike.

Mike: ¿Qué?

El alicornio enmascarado se desplazó a la velocidad del rayo enfrente de Mike y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó por el aire y luego caer rozando el suelo hasta casi llegar al borde. Mike se levantó y mirando molesto al alicornio enmascarado, le gritó.

Mike: ¿Qué haces? ¡Yo quería detenerlos!

Ultimate: No me engañarás, bandido. Sé que estás con ellos y por ello te entregaré a las autoridades.

Mike: Te digo que no estoy con ellos.

Ultimate: Es inútil que intentes engañarme. No eres el primero que se hace pasar por el legendario Mike Bluer.

Mike: Te repito que no soy un bandido y además...Un momento ¿Legendario Mike Bluer?

Preguntó confundido el alicornio en cuando el nuevo alicornio le dijo eso. Ultimate ahí dijo.

Ultimate: Leyenda o no, obviamente tú no eres Mike Bluer. Y ahora prepárate para sufrir el poder de la justicia.

Dijo esto volando hacia Mike y esta vez el alicornio celeste estaba preparado que bloqueó el ataque del llamado Ultimate.

Mike: Está claro que hablar contigo es inútil.

Ultimate: Menos hablar y pelea, maldito delincuente.

El llamado Ultimate lanzó infinidad de puñetazos a alta velocidad, mientras Mike bloqueaba todos los ataques con sus cascos.

Los bandidos al ver que ambos alicornios estaban peleando entre ellos, aprovecharon para recuperar el botín incluyendo el fragmento de metal y arreglar el vehículo. Una vez arreglado el vehículo, los bandidos escaparon volando.

Mike: ¡Se escapan!

Ultimate: Quizás. Pero tú no lo harás, farsante.

Gritó el alicornio enmascarado concentrando energía en su cuerno y disparando un rayo contra Mike. Mike viendo eso, rápidamente se defendió.

Mike: ¡Nano Escudo!

Rápidamente Mike formó su escudo esférico que lo protegió el ataque. El alicornio enmascarado puso una expresión de asombro cuando vio a Mike hacer eso.

Ultimate: ¿Nano escudo? Esa era una de las técnicas que usaba el legendario Mike Bluer.

Comentaba el alicornio sorprendido ante lo que acaba de presenciar. Mike sacando la knight King, respondió desafiante.

Mike: ¡Toma otra cosa mía! ¡Gran Espada de la Victoria!

Gritó Mike formando con su espada la gran "V" de fuego. El alicornio enmascarado al ver eso, puso una expresión de mayor asombro mientras decía.

Ultimate: La Gran Espada de la Victoria. Solo existe un alicornio que pueda formar ese ataque.

Mike: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó Mike lanzando su ataque contra Ultimate, donde este último formó una barrera para protegerse. El ataque impactó en la barrera con tanta fuerza, que al final el alicornio salió volando y luego caer al suelo.

Ultimate estando en el suelo, se levantó algo adolorido, mientras Mike se ponía delante de él y con expresión molesta le dijo.

Mike: ¿Quieres continuar?

Ultimate: No. Ya no. Ahora sé que estabas diciendo la verdad, legendario Mike Bluer.

Respondió el alicornio enmascarado dando por entender que ya no quería pelear. Mike se alegró de que el llamado Ultimate no quisiera seguir atacando.

Mike: Menos mal. Por un momento temí que te fuera a zurrar ¿Se puede saber por qué me atacaste?

Ultimate: Creí que eras alguien que se hacía pasar por el legendario Mike Bluer.

Mike: ¿En serio soy leyenda aquí?

Preguntó Mike un tanto interesado en ese punto. Ultimate le respondió.

Ultimate: Así es. Sus leyendas remontan desde hace más de mil años. Yo fui entrenado para ser tan fuerte como lo fue usted y así poder defender a los inocentes de la chusma criminal. Incluso tengo un equipo como lo fue la su Patrulla Harmony donde entre todos luchamos por la paz y la justicia.

Mike: Curioso. Nunca me imagine siendo yo leyenda je, je, je.

Se reía levemente el alicornio. Así que se dio cuenta enseguida de alto.

Mike: Un momento ¡Los bandidos...!

Exclamó lo último el alicornio, al acordarse de los bandidos que perseguía antes.

Ultimate: Es verdad. Me olvidé de ellos. Ahora mismo nos será muy difícil encontrarlos.

Comentaba Ultimate. Mike con tono serio y pensativo, comentó.

Mike: No necesariamente. A ver si con esto los puedo encontrar.

Mike parpadeó una vez y en ese momento su ojo derecho se volvió completamente blanco con una iris celeste brillante. Ultimate viendo eso con asombro, comentó.

Ultimate: La legendaria habilidad ocular. Oí hablar de esa habilidad suya, pero jamás pensé que la vería con mis propios ojos.

Comentaba con asombro el alicornio enmascarado. Mike sonrió ante las palabras del alicornio. Ahí Mike comenzó a concentrarse en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera servir, así hasta que lo encontró.

Mike: Los encontré. La señal de esos bandidos es muy débil, pero justo para buscarlos.

Comentaba Mike viendo unas finas lineas de energía, proveniente del vehículo que usaron los bandidos para huir. Ahora solo tenían que seguirla hasta el escondite de los bandidos.

En otro lugar. Los bandidos entraron en lo que parecía un almacén abandonado.

¿?: ¿Habéis traído lo acordado?

Dijo de repente una voz siniestra que sobresaltó a los bandidos, donde éstos centraron su vista en una extraña figura escondida en las sombras.

Bandido: Esto...Sí...Le trajimos lo que pediste.

Respondió uno de los bandidos, sacando de una bolsa el fragmento que antes estuvo Mike de cogerlo.

¿?: Excelente.

La figura surgió de las sombras, revelando ser un extraño pony unicornio, pero no se podía distinguir su forma, debido a que estaba cubierto por un gran capa negra con capucha impidiendo distinguir bien su cuerpo. También llevaba unas perturbadora máscara negra en forma de lobo con ojos rojos que impedía verle el rostro.

Los bandidos miraban con cierto miedo al extraño pony que parecía que se había citado con ellos. El unicornio con su magia que tenía una aura morada oscura, cogió el artefacto y se lo trajo para sí. Ahí lo estuvo examinando por un momento, hasta que finalmente dijo.

Unicornio: Sí. Sin duda es uno de los artefactos que ando buscando.

Comentaba con un tono de satisfacción el unicornio mientras se daba la vuelta dando la espalda a los bandidos. Ahí uno de los bandidos le preguntó.

Bandido: ¿Entonces...nos dará nuestra recompensa?

Ante el unicornio, el unicornio sacó de su capa un brazo que estaba cubierto por una especie de armadura negra con antebrazo marrón de líneas blancas. Y ahí le contestó.

Unicornio: Por supuesto. Os daré justo lo que os merecéis je, je, je.

Del brazo de la armadura, surgió una aguja donde goteaba un especie de líquido verde. De un movimiento veloz se giró y con dicha aguja pincho el pecho del bandido donde este emitió un leve gemido de dolor y cayó al suelo.

Unicornio: Je, je, je ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Los demás bandidos se sobresaltaron y sin perder tiempo, comenzaron a disparar contra el misterioso unicornio. El unicornio fue galopando de lado esquivando los disparos y saltó sobre los bandidos, empleando ambos brazos con la misma aguja, clavó las agujas en los cuellos de los dos bandidos más cercanos donde estos cayeron de inmediato al suelo. Luego pegó un salto hacia arriba para esquivar los disparos del último bandido y cayó encima de este para clavar en el pecho ambas agujas.

En cuestión de segundos el unicornio había dejado fuera de combate a los bandidos. El unicornio se cubrió por completo con su capa mientras decía a los bandidos.

Unicornio: No os preocupéis. El veneno no es letal. Solo os dejará un tiempo debilitados. Je, je, je.

Les decía esto el unicornio con una risa perversa. Estuvo a punto de marcharse, hasta que la pared se derrumbó por una explosión mágica. Por ella entraron nada menos que Mike y Ultimate.

Mike: ¡Alto!

Ultimate: ¡Que nadie se mueva!

Gritaron ambos alicornios. El unicornio viendo a los inesperados visitantes, comentó.

Unicornio: Vaya, vaya. Si ese imitador de héroe legendario Ultimate Alicorn. Y va acompañado de ...

El unicornio se calló de golpe cuando su vista se centró en Mike y exclamó.

Unicornio: ¿Mike Bluer? Vaya. Ja, ja, ja. Esta si que es una sorpresa inesperada. Ja, ja, ja.

Mike: ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

Preguntó el alicornio ya que desde que llegó, salvo con Ultimate Alicorn, en ningún momento mencionó su nombre. El extraño unicornio emulando una risa perversa, le respondió.

Unicornio: Je, je, je. Se mucho de ti, Mike Bluer.

Mike: ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú, amigo?

Unicornio: ¿Mi nombre? Mi nombres es...¡Wolf Poison!

Gritó el unicornio respondiendo al nombre Wolf Poisón, donde inmediatamente lanzó un hechizo en forma de lobos tóxicos contra ambos alicornios.

Mike: ¡Nano Escudo!

Ultimate: ¡Escudo Ultimate!

Gritaron ambos alicornios, formando cada uno una barrera que los protegió de los ataques. Ultimate ahí ascendió con sus alas al mismo tiempo que gritaba.

Ultimate: ¡Espada de la Justicia!

El alicornio dibujo con su brazo una línea vertical una hoja de energía que fue directo hacia el unicornio, donde este último con agilidad lo esquivó de un salto.

Wolf: El artefacto. No debo dejarlo aquí.

Dijo el unicornio cogiendo el artefacto y llevándoselo consigo para acto seguido escapar por la ventana.

Mike: ¡Se escapa!

Ultimate: ¡Debemos detenerlo!

Ambos alicornios salieron volando para seguir al unicornio encapuchado. Los dos lograron divisarlo saltando entre edificios en edificios. Para Mike y Ultimate al poder volar, no era muy difícil seguirlo.

Mike: ¡Atomic Blast!

Gritó Mike lanzando una gran esfera explosiva que estalló cerca del unicornio cuando saltaba, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre una carretera donde circulaban vehículos terrestres. Mike y Ultimate se pararon enfrente del unicornio tratando de acorralarlo.

Mike: ¡Ríndete! ¡No tienes escapatoria!

Le ordenaba Mike a que se rindiera el unicornio. Wolf poniéndose de pie y mirando a un lado, le respondió con una risa maléfica.

Wolf: Oh...No lo creo ¿Sabéis qué es lo malo de ser héroes?

Preguntaba el unicornio a estos. Ahí finalmente respondió.

Wolf: Que siempre se preocupan de salvar las vidas de los demás, antes que en la suya propia.

Dijo esto apuntando su cuerno a un lado de la carretera y disparando un potente rayo que destruyó parte de la misma, justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar un autobús escolar. El autobús frenó, pero al final quedó al borde donde el vehículo se quedó colgado y podía caer en cualquier momento. El conductor trató de sacar el vehículo mientras los niños gritaban asustados.

Mike: ¡No!

Ultimate: ¡Los niños!

Ultimate fue rápidamente hacia la parte delantera del autobús y trató de sostenerla.

Wolf: Ja, ja, ja. Ese es el punto débil de los héroes. Siempre con su noble e inútil sentido de la responsabilidad.

Decía el unicornio tratando de escapar de allí, pero Mike se interpuso en su camino y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la cara.

Mike: Eso es por poner vidas inocentes en peligro.

Decía molesto y enfadado el alicornio. El unicornio que se había caído de espaldas al alicornio, se le había caído la máscara, pero como estaba de espaldas Mike no pudo ver quien era, pero lo que si vio era el artefacto que se le había caído del suelo. El unicornio tras ponerse las máscara y darse la vuelta, trató de recuperarlo.

Wolf: ¡Mi artefacto!

El unicornio quiso recuperar el artefacto, pero Mike se interpuso poniendo su casco encima de dicho objeto, impidiendo así que lo pudiera recuperar el unicornio.

Mike: Ahora te toca tu merecido, maldito.

Dijo a modo de amenaza el alicornio, queriendo darle la paliza de su vida al malvado unicornio por lo que había hecho antes. Así hasta que escuchó el sonido del autobús cayéndose poco a poco. Mike vio que Ultimate tenía problemas para sostener el autobús.

Ultimate: No...Puedo mantenerlo...Por mucho tiempo.

Decía el alicornio. A diferencia de Mike Bluer, éste no tenía su súper fuerza. Wolf Posion viendo la inesperada situación, se rió mientras le comentaba a Mike.

Wolf: Que dilema ¿No? No sabes si perseguirme y abandonar a Ultimate y al autobús lleno de niños a su suerte, o ayudar a salvar el autobús aunque eso signifique dejarme escapar. Je, je, je.

Le decía a modo de burla el unicornio. Mike no podía dejar el autobus a su suerte, así que recuperó el artefacto y se fue corriendo a ayudar a Ultimate. Wolf Posion viendo eso, comentó de forma perversa.

Wolf: Je, je, je. Tu mayor punto débil es tu sentido de la responsabilidad, Mike Bluer.

Decía esto a modo de burla el unicornio justo cuando detrás de él se formó un especie de portal y se introdujo en ella, hasta desaparecer.

Al final Ultimate no pudo aguantar más y el autobús fue cayendo, pero justo en el último momento fue agarrado por Mike detrás del vehículo y empleando su súper fuerza, logró sacarlo de ahí.

Ambos alicornio se reunieron para luego ver a los niños de toda clase de razas sonreírles y darles las gracias.

Ultimate: Muchas gracias, Mike Bluer. Una de las cosas que no fui capaz de conseguir, fue precisamente tu súper fuerza.

Comentaba Ultimate. Mike sonriendo y apoyando su casco en el hombro de éste, le dijo.

Mike: Aun así, eres un digno luchador de la paz y la armonía. Sigue así.

Ultimate: Gracias, Mike Bluer.

En ese momento se formó un portal justo enfrente de ellos. Mike notando eso, se despidió de Ultimate.

Mike: Bueno, Ultimate. Parece ese mi billete de ida

Ultimate: Cuídate, Mike Bluer, el legendario Guerrero Resplandeciente.

Ambos alicornio se dieron de cascos, para luego que Mike se marcharse por el portal, dejando al alicornio.

Como la vez anterior, Mike iba por un túnel interdimensional.

Mike ahora acabó en un especie de bosque.

Mike: Un bosque. Me pregunto donde estaré. Creo que seguiré por este camino para saber donde estoy.

Mike siguió por un camino, tratando de averiguar donde estaba. Finalmente salió del bosque, para ver lo que parecía un castillo amurallado de la época medieval.

Mike: Curioso. Paso de una ciudad del futuro, a la edad media.

Comentaba el alicornio viendo a lo lejos que dentro de las murallas, había casas de edad media.

Mike: Mmm...Creo que un alicornio como yo destacaría mucho. Mejor pasar desapercibidos.

Dijo esto el alicornio y empleando su magia, se cubrió con una capa que le tapaba las alas y parte de la cabeza. Una vez disfrazado, entró por la ciudad donde los guardias que era unas caballeros medievales, no le pusieron objeción alguna para entrar. El alicornio dio por sentado que la entrada al interior de las murallas era libre.

Cuando entró, vio varios puestos de tiendas antiguas, donde varios ponis con ropas de campesinos vendrían productos como ropa, hortalizas, comida y varias cosas más. Varios guardias haciendo patrullas y varios ponis dando las noticias en lo alto de una plataforma de madera, informando de las novedades del reino (en la edad media muy poca gente sabía leer o escribir, por lo que esta clase de gente era necesaria para informar de las noticias o novedades el reino).

Mike: Es como viajar en el tiempo.

Comentaba Mike viendo este el lugar. En ese momento su vista se centró en uno de los ponis informantes que estaba rodeado de varios ponis, informó de lo siguiente.

Informante: ¡Habitantes del reino de Canterlot! ¡Se ha avistado el horrible Kraken merodeando cerca de nuestro castillo y amenaza con atacarnos! ¡Por esa razón las reinas Celestia y Luna ha declarado el toque de queda, hasta que la temible bestia haya sido neutralizada!

Mike: Un kraken. Bueno. Si aparece, le doy dos tortas y ya está.

Comentaba confiado el alicornio con un leve sonrisa, dando por sentado que si aparecía dicho kraken, lo eliminaría con facilidad. En ese momento otra voz captó su atención.

¿?: ¡Manzanas! ¡Ricas manzanas! ¡Prueben sus manzanas aquí en el puesto Apple!

Mike: Esa voz...

Mike reconocería aquella voz en cualquier lugar. Y su vista se centró en un puesto de manzanas, donde su sorpresa fue ver a Applejack, Apple Bloom y a Big Mac con ropas de época, vendiendo manzanas a los ciudadanos del lugar.

Mike al principio se sorprendió de ver a la familia Apple allí, pero luego enseguida se recompuso.

Mike: Supongo que son los Apple de este mundo.

Comentaba para si el alicornio mientras se iba acercando un poco al puesto de manzanas. La yegua Applejack al verlo, le dijo a este.

Applejack: Hola, amigo ¿Eres nuevo por un casual?

Le preguntaba la yegua con una alegre sonriendo. Mike devolviendo la sonrisa pese a que estaba cubierto por una capa, la contestó.

Mike: Así es. Acabo apenas de llegar al pueblo.

Applejack: Muy bien, amigo. Solo espero que disfrutes de la estancia aquí.

Decía alegremente la yegua mientras le ofrecía una manzana al semental, donde éste la aceptó con gusto.

Mike: Muchas gracias, Applejack.

Applejack: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Preguntó confundida la yegua al ver que el semental conocía su nombre. Mike al darse cuenta de su error, trató de buscarse una excusa.

Mike: Esto...¿No lo has mencionado acaso?

Big Mac: ¡Nop!

Contestó el gran semental rojo. En ese momento la yegua Applebloom organizaba unas manzanas, ignorando todo lo de más, comentó.

Apple Bloom: Hoy hemos vendido muchas manzanas. Ojala siga así.

Applejack: Sí. Siempre y cuando no venga ese perverso Kraken que tantos problemas nos está trayendo últimamente.

Comentaba la vaquera. Mike curioso ante lo de la mención del kraken, preguntó.

Mike: ¿Qué es eso del kraken?

Preguntó el semental. Applejack con una expresión de miedo al igual que su hermano mayor, se puso a explicarse.

Applejack: De muy lejos tienes que venir para no conocerlo. El kraken es una enorme bestia con forma de pulpo, cuyo cuerpo está hecho de completo metal.

Mike: ¿De metal?

Preguntó confundido el alicornio. La yegua le siguió explicando.

Applejack: Así es. Ninguna arma corriente puede detenerlo. Las reinas hermanas intentaron detenerlo, pero el kraken parece que tiene una extraña magia que debilita a las princesas y a cualquier unicornio, impidiendo que puedan usar su magia contra él.

Mike: (¿Con capacidad de debilitar a los mágicos? Eso suena interesante como extraño).

Applejack: El kraken atacada cada dos por tres Canterlot, robando nuestra comida o tesoros. Y eso nos causa muchos problemas, aparte del intenso miedo que nos causa.

Big Mac: ¡Eyup!

Completo su hermano que temblaba de miedo al igual que la yegua. Apple Bloom que parecía la única que estaba tranquila, les comentó a sus hermanos con una sonrisa.

Apple Bloom: No os preocupéis. Seguro que le gran Caballero Azul podrá acabar con esa bestia.

Decía con total confianza la yegua. Applejack mirando a su hermana, la respondió.

Applejack: Dulzura. Dudo mucho que ni siquiera el Caballero Azul pudiera con esa bestia.

Mike: ¿Quién es el Caballero Azul?

Applejack: El Caballero Azul es un audaz y bravo caballero que lucha por la verdad, la justicia y el honor. Sus hazañas son reconocidas por aquí.

Apple Bloom: Por no mencionar que es un caballero valiente, decidido...y sumamente guapo...

Comentaba la yegua apoyando su cabeza en sus cascos mientras ponía expresión de enamorada y unos corazones surgían de su cabeza. En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte temblor.

Mike: ¿Y eso?

Applejack: ¡Es el Kraken! ¡Tenemos que huir!

Gritaba la yegua y rápidamente su familia recogió su puesto y salieron corriendo de allí al igual que los demás puestos.

Del río que pasaba al lado del castillo, surgió el llamado kraken. Era una enorme criatura en forma de pulpo hecho íntegramente de metal gris. Su tamaño superaba la de los muros del castillo.

El kraken sin dificultad, usaba sus enormes patas para caminar y pasar por el muro sin problemas. Sin perder el tiempo, el monstruo comenzó a atacar la ciudad, usando sus enormes patas para destruir las casas. La gente huía despavorida al ver al monstruo.

Mike: Parece que tengo trabajo.

Decía el alicornio a punto de quitarse la capa y revelar su identidad. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se escuchó una voz.

¿?: ¡Alto ahí, monstruo!

Mike se detuvo al escuchar la voz y ahí lo vio.

Era un semental que estaba enfundando una brillante armadura de caballero de metal azul con detalles dorados. Su rostro estaba tapado por un casco que le impedía ver su aspecto. Portaba una lanza e iba corriendo en dirección al monstruo.

Mike: ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Apple Bloom: ¡Es el Caballero Azul!

Exclamaba la yegua de emoción estando esta escondida tras un puesto junto con sus hermanos. La yegua tenía varios corazones flotando sobre su cabeza al ver al caballero. Mike ahí dedujo que era el tal caballero.

Mike: Bueno. Ahora sé quién es el Caballero Azul.

Dicho caballero iba al galope al encuentro de la bestia. El kraken al verlo, intentó golpearle con sus tentáculos. El caballero esquivaba con agilidad los ataques y subiéndose en uno, saltó para golpear lo que sería la cabeza con su afilada lanza.

Caballero: ¡Muere, bestia horrible!

Gritó el caballero logrando lanzar su ataque, por desgracia su lanza no llegó a arañarlo siquiera.

Caballero: ¿Qué?

Al final el caballero es golpeado por uno de los tentáculos y mandado a volar. Mike sin perder tiempo, se quitó la capa revelando su aspecto, y a gran velocidad se desplazó para atrapar al caballero. Acto seguido lo bajó al suelo.

Mike: ¿Estás bien?

Caballero (Sin mirarle todavía a la cara): Sí. Gracias ...¡Cuidado!

Gritó el caballero porque uno de los tentáculos iba hacia ellos. Mike sin perder tiempo, se interpuso y con sus cascos delanteros, logró detenerlo con su enorme súper fuerza.

Mike lograba retener el tentáculo como si nada y luego dando un fuerte puñetazo, lo mandó retroceder al igual que la bestia perdió el equilibrio y cayó duramente al suelo.

Mike girándose hacia el caballero, le dio las gracias al caballero donde este último se iba quitando el casco.

Mike: Muchas gracias por el aviso.

Caballero: De nada, noble caballero.

Respondió este último. Mike sonreía, hasta que su cara pasó a una de completa sorpresa al ver el rostro del caballero donde este último le vio y también se quedó sorprendido.

Era idéntico a Mike en todos los sentidos. El mismo color de pelaje, larga crin dorada, ojos dorados. La única diferencia es que el caballero era un terrestre y no un alicornio como Mike.

Mike: Increíble...Eres igual que yo...Solo que en terrestre.

Caballero: ¿Qué brujería es esta? ¿Cómo es qué te pareces a mí? Salvo que eres de la misma raza de nuestras queridas reinas.

Comentaban ambos mirándose al uno al otro con asombro. Momento que fue interrumpido cuando el kraken se levantó de nuevo, dispuesto a atacar de nuevo. Mike notando eso, le comentó al caballero.

Mike: Luego hablamos. Primero debemos acabar con esa máquina.

Caballero: ¿Máquina?

Preguntó confundido el caballero. Mike ahí le respondió.

Mike: Sí. Pude notar que no es una bestia de metal, sino una máquina. Y siendo una máquina, alguien lo tiene que controlarlo desde dentro.

Sin perder tiempo, Mike desplegó sus alas y salió volando en dirección al kraken. El monstruo trató de atraparlo con sus tentáculos, pero Mike los esquivaba o los desviaba a golpes de casco.

Mike: ¡Puño Pétreo!

Mike lanzó su ataque contra la cabeza del kraken haciendo retroceder a la bestia. Mike sin perder tiempo, sacó su espada pera luego lanzarse a la cabeza y la atravesó la espada en ella.

Mike: Bien. Veamos lo que contiene esta lata de sardinas.

Bromeaba el alicornio usando su espada a modo de abrelatas, la abrió para revelar su interior y se llevó una sorpresa cuando descubrió quien manejaba la máquina.

Mike: ¿Grogar?

Exclamó el alicornio al ver a nada menos que a Grogar el hechicero que conocía de su mundo. Vestido con ropas de época y conduciendo el kraken con varias palancas. El caballero al escuchar eso, exclamo.

Caballero: ¿Grogar el alquimista? Pues claro. Debí habérmelo imaginado. Solo ese carnero loco podría crear una monstruosidad así. Y seguramente creó el kraken de metal para saquear los pueblos.

Decía a modo acusador el Caballero Azul. Mike escuchando eso, comentó.

Mike: Pues bien. En tal caso, prepárate Grogar para recibir la paliza de tu vida.

Comentaba con una sonrisa maliciosa el alicornio, mientras hacía crujir sus cascos delanteros. Ya que daba por sentado que zurrar al carnero iba a ser coser y cantar. Pese a la amenaza, Grogar no parecía intimidado.

Grogar: Aunque me hayáis descubierto, eso no cambia nada. Aun guardo mi recurso especial.

Decía esto el carnero tirando de una palanca y de la parte superior de la cabeza se abrió una compuerta, rebelando en su interior una extraña piedra verde que irradiaba una extraña luz.

En el momento que la piedra apareció, Mike comenzó a sentirse enormemente débil y quedarse sin fuerzas.

Mike: No puede ser...Ese carnero tiene una piedra de Saab...

Decía Mike reconociendo la piedra que como la de su mundo, tenía capacidad de anular la magia como debilitar a las criaturas mágicas, especialmente a las más poderosas*.

 *** Ver "Cap 40 La Piedra de Saab" de mi fanfic "La Patrulla Harmony".**

Sin poder evitarlo, Mike perdió por completo sus fuerzas y cayó al vacío hasta estrellarse contra el suelo muy débil.

Grogar: Sin duda esta piedra fue un golpe de suerte. Cuando la encontré y descubrí sus propiedades, no dudé en usarla contra los usuarios de la magia, por no mencionar que es lo que da energía a mi máquina. Ahora di adiós, alicornio.

Decía Grogar con una risa malvada, tratando de aplastar al alicornio con sus tentáculos. Mike estaba demasiado débil que ni siquiera podía levantarse, pero justo en el último momento, fue salvado por el Caballero Azul que al galope, lo agarró por la cola y lo llevó justo para evitar los golpes.

El caballero ahora cargando a Mike por la espalda, lo llevó lejos de la máquina y una vez lejos, lo dejó caer en un callejón.

Caballero: ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba el caballero. Mike débilmente le respondió.

Mike: Sí...Pero mucho me temo que mientras Grogar tenga esa piedra, no podré hacer nada. Como dijo, debilita a los usuarios de la magia, pero también le da energía a su máquina.

El caballero escuchaba atentamente la explicación del alicornio. El caballero asintiendo, comentó.

Caballero: Con que eso. En tal caso, ya se lo que debo hacer.

Mike: Espera ¿Qué pretendes hacer? Espera...

El caballero sin decir nada, se fue galopando de allí, dejando solo a Mike. El alicornio estaba demasiado débil para levantarse, siquiera para impedir que el caballero fuera a hacer alguna locura.

El caballero al galope, llegó hasta donde estaba el Kraken y luego se detuvo.

El caballero miraba desafiante el monstruo de metal al mismo tiempo que picaba la tierra en señal de desafío. Grogar al verlo, le decía mientras se reía malvadamente.

Grogar: Así que has vuelto. Pensé que habías huido al ver que no podías enfrentarte a mi creación.

Se jactaba el carnero. El caballero sin abandonar su semblante desafiante, le contestó.

Caballero: Mi mayor deber es la de proteger a los inocentes y defender la justicia. Y por esa razón voy a derrotarte ¡En guardia!

Gritó esto último el caballero saliendo al galope en dirección al carnero y su creación.

Apple Bloom: ¡Caballero Azul!

Gritaba la yegua con miedo a que su amado caballero le pasara algo al enfrentarse a la máquina.

Grogar: ¡Estupido! ¡Morirás aplastado como un insecto al igual que tus inútiles ideales!

Gritaba el carnero lanzando casi todos los tentáculos salvo dos para mantenerse de pie. El caballero sin miedo alguno, siguió galopando y milagrosamente lograba esquivar todos los ataques, saltar sobre uno de los tentáculos y usarlo para subir galopando hacia donde estaría la cabina de Grogar.

El carnero se asustó al ver como el caballero había logrado llegar hasta él y saltó. El carnero pensó que le iba a atacarle a él, pero pasó de largo y ahí clavo su lanza donde estaba la piedra de Saab.

Grogar: ¡No! ¡La piedra no!

Gritó alarmado el carnero al ver como el caballero empleando su lanza a modo de palanca, tiraba de la piedra hasta finalmente arrancarla de la máquina.

Grogar: ¡NOOOOO!

Gritó el carnero ya que la piedra era la fuente de energía de su máquina. Sin la piedra, la máquina dejó de funcionar y se cayó a pedazos.

El carnero cayó duramente al suelo boca abajo. Desde el suelo el carnero maldecía su suerte.

Grogar: ¡Maldito seas, Caballero Azul! ¡Ésta me la pagarás! ¡Juro que volveré para vengarme!

En ese momento el carnero notó que el caballero estaba enfrente de él, apuntándolo con su lanza mientras le lanzaba una mirada severa. Por alrededor de ellos venían los campesinos y guardias, mirando con expresiones muy enfadadas hacia dicho carnero.

Una gota de sudor cayó en la cabeza del carnero al ver que estaba en problemas y con una sonrisa nerviosa, trató de hablar.

Grotar: Ejem...¿No estaréis molestos por lo de antes? Era solo una broma je, je, je. Eso es...Una inocente broma. No estaréis molestos por ello ¿Verdad?

Más tarde, el carnero estaba metido en un Cepo de madera incapaz de moverse, mientras los ciudadanos molestos, le iban tirando fruta y verduras podridas. Mike junto con el Caballero Azul observando la escena, comentaron.

Mike: Siempre dije que a Grogar le hacía falta más verdura.

Bromeaba el alicornio azul.

Caballero: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Mike de otro universo.

Agradecía el caballero. Mike echando un casco tras la cabeza, le respondió algo apenado.

Mike: Yo no hice casi nada. Prácticamente tú hiciste todo el trabajo, mientras yo estaba debilitado para siquiera enfrentarme a ese carnero loco.

Caballero: Pero gracias a ti, supe cual era el punto débil de la bestia. Nunca lo habría logrado sin ti.

Mike: Je, je, je. Supongo que entre héroes nos tenemos que ayudar.

Ambos sementales sonrieron a la vez que chocaban de cascos. En ese momento, Mike notó algo de entre los restos y se acercó. Ahí vio que entre los restos, había un fragmento como el que encontró en Omar-5 y en el universo de Ultimate Alicorn.

Mike: Otro fragmento. Que curioso que encuentre otro.

Ajeno a todo eso, en lo alto de una torre del castillo, estaba Wolf Poison observándolo todo.

Wolf: Maldición. Se me ha vuelto a adelantar ese alicornio.

Maldecía el unicornio mientras un portal se formó cerca de él y ahí saltó en ella para luego desaparecer.

Como la vez anterior, un portal se formó cerca de Mike. Mike mirando al caballero, le comentó.

Mike: Bueno. Supongo que este es el adiós.

Ultimate: Que el poder de la luz y la justicia te acompañe.

Mike: Je, je, je. Igualmente, amigo.

Ambos se despidieron y Mike finalmente cruzó el portal.

 **Parte escrita por "Shunk Kisaragi" a petición mía, donde le agradezco la ayuda que me ha prestado para la ocasión.**

La acción se desarrolla en una ciudad que parecía parecida a la era de los 70. Donde todo era en blanco y negro como en las películas antiguas.

La escena ahora se remonta en el interior de una oficina donde trabajaba un detective privado.

La silueta de un pony terrestre usando un largo abrigo que impedía ver su cutie mark, junto con un sombrero, se dejaba entrever por una ventana

 **"Narrando"**

... "A pesar de no pasar de las 5, este cielo nublado hace parecer que es de noche... una posible amenaza de lluvia es lo que puedo apreciar, una lluvia para enfriar las, ya de por sí frías y oscuras calles de esta ciudad... calles envenenadas por rufianes que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, salvo quitarle a los demás lo que se han ganado de forma honesta..." (suspiro) "Ponyville... el nombre de esta ciudad, un simpático nombre, para una ciudad infestada por el crimen, que paradójico..."

Toc Toc Toc

"Los golpes a la puerta llamaron mi atención... una visita y con este ambiente de tormenta, lo mejor era haberle dicho a quien quiera que estuviese allí que regresara en otro momento, sin embargo, le pedí que entrara, al tiempo que me sentaba detrás de mi escritorio"

"La figura de una unicornio blanca, bien maquillada y arreglada, hizo acto de presencia, usando una abrigo café, del cual sobresalía un sobre grande, además usaba sombrero del mismo color. Toda una dama a la medida... ¿Cuánto tiempo le habrá tomado arreglarse?... yeguas, siempre cuidando su apariencia..."

Rarity: ¡Oh, por favor, caballero! (Se lleva un casco a la frente mientras alzaba su rostro en una dramática pose) ¡Necesito desesperadamente su ayuda!

¿?: (Invitando a la unicornio a tomar asiento) Mi nombre es Mike Bluer, Srta….

Rarity: (Ya sentada) Lo sé... Mike Bluer, el Detective Sombrío. Escuche de usted por medio de mi hermana Swetiee Belle. Ella fue quien me lo recomendó.

(A partir de este punto, este Mike será identificado como M.S.)

M.S.: (Observando a la yegua frente a él) "¿Sweetie Belle, eh?... una conocida... sé que esta en el negocio de la música, según los impresos, así como Scootaloo a los deportes extremos y... bueno, volviendo a lo que iba, si no me equivoco, ella debe ser..." Entonces, usted debe ser la famosa diseñadora Lady Rarity, ¿Correcto?

La aludida sonrió algo presuntuosa y emocionada

Rarity: Me halaga que conozca mi trabajo, y también se de decoración de interiores, podría recomendarle a alguien para mejorar la apariencia de su... lugar de trabajo.

M.S.: (con un gesto serio) ... lo pensare, pero supongo que no ha venido aquí solo para opinar de mis gustos en decoración...

Rarity inmediatamente recordó a que venía, su rostro se tornó triste y lagrimoso

Rarity: Sí, quería que me ayudara, verá, una muy buena amiga mía ha desaparecido recientemente, y quiero que me ayude a encontrarla

Mike examina lo que menciono la yegua blanca, ¿Una amiga desaparecida?, aunque no era muy lector de las páginas de sociales, se habría dado cuenta de que una figura importante se habría esfumado.

M.S.: (Con una voz monótona) ¿Y de quién podría tratarse?

Rarity: Mi amiga Fluttershy, trabaja como veterinaria, ella revisa mi preciosa minina Oppalesence

M.S.: "Una veterinaria... no es raro el no haber escuchado nada de ella, si fuese alguien como la Condesa Coloratura, seguro esta habrían colocado una foto de ella que ocupara toda la primera plana..." (El detective saca una libreta y un lápiz) Bien, Srta. Rarity... dígame todo lo que sabe de ella hasta el momento de su desaparición, y no omita detalle alguno...

"... Ya habían pasado unos 15 minutos desde que la hermana de Sweetie se había marchado, no sin antes dejarme la tarjeta de un buen diseñador de interiores (la cual guarde en un cajón de mi escritorio entre una pila de papales). Había decidió tomar el caso, más por ayudar a una conocida que por simpatía por la modista dramática... amiga... un concepto muy poco usado en este lugar, y en mi caso... algo de lo que me es recomendable no hablar... sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de en lo que estaba a punto de meterme..."

Ya me encontraba dispuesto a salir cuando un sonido, como de un viento fuerte llamo mi atención, tomando en cuenta de que había cerrado todas mis ventanas. Un extraño agujero se formó en el techo y algo cayo de el, o mejor dicho, alguien... un alicornio!

¿?: ¿Quién se ha llevado el color aquí? O este sitio es muy deprimente, o no pagaron la renta de los colores...

El alicornio observa su alrededor y casi de inmediato nota al detective...

¿?: Esto... ¿Hola?

El alicornio es rápidamente puesto contra la pared por Mike

M.S.: (Con una mirada seria y con un siseo de voz)¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Y... por qué te pareces a mí?

El alicornio haciendo un movimiento con sus cascos aparta los del detective, y en una rápida maniobra se coloca a una distancia prudente.

¿?: (Levantando los cascos y con una sonrisa nerviosa) Calma amigo, no quiero pelear contigo, créeme.

El detective sombrío lo examina con la mirada al extraño alicornio que tenía un asombroso parecido con él.

M.S.: (Sin cambiar su tono de voz) ¡No soy tu amigo, y aun no me has respondido!

¿?: Pues, es algo complicado de explicar. Veras, Yo soy tú, bueno, técnicamente somos el mismo, pero al mismo tiempo no.

Mike observa con cuidado al recién llegado. Sí, en efecto era muy parecido a él, salvo por las alas, el cuerno, la forma de vestir, el verse un poco más joven y esa sonrisa de niño bobo, podría ser una perfecta copia de él. Sin embargo, seguía siendo un extraño para él.

M.S.: (En un tono bajo) ¿No me dirás que vienes del futuro, verdad?

¿?: No, de otra dimensión.

M.S.: (Con un tono de voz monótono) Aja.

¿?: Mejor nos presentamos... (En un tono solemne) mi nombre es Mike Bluer, conocido por mis amigos y enemigos como el Guerrero Resplandeciente, y también soy el actual Emperador del Imperio Celeste... y tú eres...

M.S.: (manteniendo su monótona voz pero con toque de acidez y sarcasmo) Soy Mike Bluer, conocido como El Detective Sombrío, amo y señor de esta oficina.

El alicornio Mike captando notando su modo de hablar, le responde

Mike: Oye, calma, ¿Aparte del color se llevaron tu sentido del humor?

El Mike detective da un paso al frente

M.S.: (Con un gesto serio y voz fría) Mira, no entiendo que sucede, en lo que a mí respecta, eres un completo desconocido; así que tú eliges, o te largas de aquí, o me das una explicación a todo esto... y quiero la versión corta, tengo trabajo que hacer.

"Varios minutos después..."

M.S.: (Con un tono de voz incrédulo) En resumen, en tu mundo yo (se señala), quiero decir, tú (apunta con su casco al otro Mike), eres el líder de un imperio que lucha contra la maldad, en compañía de robots con apariencia de ponis, empleando armas de gran poder, y máquinas de fuerza apocalíptica. Además, luchan en compañía de otras 6 ponis, una de ellas, la mismísima Princesa de la Amistad, además que ellas son las portadoras de unas baratijas de nombre los Elementos de la Armonía... y no solo eso, sino que existen otras princesas de nombre Celestia y Luna, que se encargan de mover el sol y la luna respectivamente, eso sin olvidar, otra princesa de nombre Cadence, que es la Princesa del Amor...

Mike: Básicamente, sí, exacto...

M.S.: Pues para mí suena como una historia absurda, basada en un mundo capaz de dejar en un coma diabético a cualquier pony con sentido común, venido de la mente alguien que ha comido muchas golosinas en mal estado...

Mike: (Con una gota de sudor) pues esto...

El detective le da la espalda

M.S.: Mira... aun no entiendo bien de que va esto, pero tomando en cuenta la forma en que apareciste, sumado al hecho de que no se nota que me hayas mentido, y que por alguna razón, siento que dices la verdad... te daré el beneficio de la duda...

Mike: (Con varias gotas en su nuca) Gracias, supongo.

M.S.: (Con un tono de voz bajo pero audible) Bueno, ya he perdido mucho tiempo, tengo trabajo que hacer, y curiosamente, es el encontrar a una pony que comparte el mismo nombre de una de esas portadoras...

Aquello último llamó la atención del Mike alicornio

Mike: ¿Que quieres decir?!

M.S.: Lady Rarity (Si, también otro nombre de tus amigas) me contrato para encontrar a su amiga Fluttershy, la cual esta desaparecida

Mike: (Con gesto serio) Si es así, te acompaño.

M.S.: Olvídalo, trabajo solo.

Mike: Si esta Fluttershy es parecida a la Fluttershy de mi mundo, debo intervenir, indirectamente, es mi amiga, y yo no abandono a mis amigos.

La expresión en el rostro del alicornio le dio a entender a pony terrestre que lo iba a acompañar, sin importar que. Para sorpresa del Mike alicornio, el detective se lanzó contra el con su casco derecho hacia su rostro.

Mike lo evadió, el terrestre continuo con una patada lateral, que fue bloqueada por el alicornio. Luego, el detective dio un paso atrás, llevo sus cascos delanteros hacia atrás para luego dar un par de golpes al frente, los cuales fueron evadidos por el viajero dimensional haciéndose a un lado. En un rápido movimiento, el Mike terrestre llego detrás del alicornio para conectarle un golpe de karate en la nuca, pero el emperador se agacho y le conecto una doble patada, muy al estilo de Applejack. Sin embargo, fue bloqueada por el detective colocando su casco libre a modo de escudo y afincando sus cascos traseros firmemente contra el suelo, Si bien, el terrestre no fue derribado, si lo hizo retroceder, sin perder su postura, y dejando marcas en el suelo por el retroceso.

Mike: ¿Tuviste suficiente?

M.S.: (Con voz monótona) ... sabes pelear... por lo menos sé que no tendré que estarte cuidando, clon...

 **"Mike Sombrío Narrando"  
**  
"Después de ese calentamiento con mi otro yo dimensional, nos dirigimos a la escena del crimen... durante el camino, note que este Mike, miraba con pesadez el lugar, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a mirar lugares oscuros y deprimentes... pasando de esto, por fin llegamos a nuestro destino..."

Mike: ...¿El circo?, ¿En serio?

M.S.: Yo no bromeo en mi trabajo. Lady Rarity me contó que ella y la Srta. Fluttershy estuvieron aquí cuando esta última desapareció. Según me dijo, ella invito a la pegaso ya que esta adora a los animales, además de que ambas venían a visitar a otra amiga

Mike: Algo en lo que es similar a la Fluttershy de mi mundo, ¿Hay alguna pista?

El Mike detective le muestra un periódico, con fecha de hace un mes.

M.S.: Este periódico le pertenece a la víctima, Lady Rarity me dijo que lo llevaba consigo desde que se enteró que venía el circo aquí, y que esa amiga le envió unos boletos VIP para invitarlas

Mike: Hasta en este mundo Rarity demuestra su generosidad...

El detective no dijo más nada

Mike: por cierto, ¿Por qué estoy vestido así?

Mike llevaba puesto un abrigo un abrigo largo, y un sombrero que cubría parte de su rostro

M.S.: (con voz seria) 2 motivos, uno, llamaría mucho la atención si ven a alguien parecido a mi a mi lado, dos, llamaría aún más la atención la presencia de un alicornio. Y si acaso vas a usar magia, no hagas nada fuera de lo usual.

Mike: (cambiando el tema) ¿Cómo fue qué desapareció exactamente?

M.S.: Lady Rarity dijo que Fluttershy tenía que hablar de algo con el dueño del circo, por lo que pudo notar la unicornio, parecía importante, parecía muy ansiosa cuando los tigres hicieron acto de presencia en la pista, y aún más cuando salieron de escena.

Mike: ¿Tigres?

M.S.: Sí, este circo tiene acto con unos tigres, sus principales estrellas son Nerón y Brutus, hay una foto de ellos en el periódico.

El alicornio celeste revisa el periódico, y encuentra un artículo que habla del circo entre el anuncio de un robo y una venta de telas. El reportaje incluía una foto de un pequeño grupo de tigres, sin embargo 2 de ellos destacaban ya que estaba frente a la manada y posando, en la foto resaltaba cual era cual.

Mike: Por cierto, ¿Quién es la amiga a quien iban a visitar?

M.S.: ... A su tiempo, lo sabrás...

 **"Mike Sombrío narrando"  
**  
"Entrevistar testigos es uno de los primeros pasos al momento de iniciar una investigación... en cuanto separar a los que te pueden brindar lo que necesitas, de aquellos que solo te distraen, es otro tema. Nuestro primer participante en este juego de preguntas nos abrió la puerta con una sonrisa... Big Funny, el dueño del circo (Un pony terrestre algo regordete, crin corta y bigote de morsa), tenía toda la pinta de ser el dueño de un establecimiento como este; una vez explicado el motivo de su nuestra visita se mostró sorprendido."

B. Funny: (En tono comprensivo) Lamento la desaparición de la Srta., pero, ¿Están seguros de qué fue aquí?, digo, puede que se haya ido a otro lugar

Mike: Ella no es del tipo de persona que se iría sin avisar.

B. Funny: Pero, ¿Por qué aquí?

M.S.: (Acercándose al poni obeso) Como le explique, este fue el último lugar donde estuvo... usted decide, o nos deja hacer nuestro trabajo o bien podemos volver con una orden oficial, seguro que a los periódicos les interesaría esto..

B. Funny: (Derrotado y serio) De acuerdo, ustedes ganan. Vayan y revisen lo que quieran, pero rápido por favor. Estamos empacando.

Mike: ¿Se van?, ¿Ahora?

F. Big: En unos días, debemos continuar con nuestro recorrido y no lo retrasaremos por nada.

M.S.: ¿Algún motivo en particular...?

B. Funny: (Con una sonrisa) Pues sí, logramos conseguir que se nos unirá durante la gira un excelente grupo acrobático y hemos recaudado buen dinero, pero tienen muchos compromisos y fue una suerte el lograr este contrato, estarán con nosotros hasta el siguiente destino en Appleloosa. Bueno, debo trabajar... y suerte.

"Muchos minutos de recorrer el lugar..."

Mike: (bostezo) ya hablamos con los payasos, los malabaristas, los encargados de limpieza, entre otros... ¿Quiénes faltan?

M.S.: Los acróbatas, el domador de fieras y el maestro de ceremonias

Mike: ¿Estás seguro de que alguno de ellos habrá visto a Fluttershy?

M.S.: A veces, las cosas más insignificantes, pueden llegar a ser las más importantes. Recuerda esto, en algunas ocasiones, en el juego de detectives, hay que ser astutos.

Al llegar a la gran carpa, encontraron a un grupo de ponis terrestres practicando acrobacias en el trapecio, sin embargo, al emperador celeste puso su atención a un grupo de pegasos, en concreto, a una en particular

Mike: ¡¿Rainbow Dash?!

La nombrada pegaso escucho que la nombraron y bajo velozmente a encontrarse con los visitantes.

R. Dash: ¡Sip, esa soy yo, Rainbow Dash! ¡La mejor acróbata de los Wonderbolts! ¿Quieren un autógrafo?

Mike: ¿Ustedes son el grupo que recientemente se unió al circo?

R. Dash: ¡Así es! ¿Acaso son agentes de espectáculos? ¿Nos quieren ofrecer una mejor oferta?

M.S.: En realidad, Srta. Dash... necesitamos hablar con usted y el resto de los presentes...

(Minutos después)

R. Dash: ¿Que Fluttershy desapareció? ¿Por qué Rarity no me dijo nada?

Spitfire: Calm,a Rainbow!

R. Dash: ¡¿Qué han averiguado?! ¡¿Tienen alguna pista?! ¡Ya sé, me uniré a ustedes y les ayudare!

Mike iba a aceptar el ofrecimiento, pero el otro Mike se le adelanto

M.S.: No es recomendable... si el causante de su desaparición es alguien de aquí, podría bloquearnos... lo mejor que pueden hacer es quedarse al margen y decirnos lo que sepan del día de su desaparición...

Rainbow iba a replicar, pero Soarin le puso un casco en su hombro

Soarin: Es mejor dejar que actúen por su cuenta, Dash... (Miro al detective) desafortunadamente, no sabemos nada de la pegaso que buscan, salvo que casi se desmaya por una pirueta en picada de Dash (la nombrada se llevó un casco a la nuca y saco la lengua en señal de vergüenza), pero una vez que terminamos nuestro acto nos dirigimos todos a descansar.

Spitfire: Lamentamos no ser de más ayuda, quizás... ¡Oigan! Allí está Whip Safe, quizás vio algo. ¡Oye, Whip!

Un serio pony terrestre con camisa blanca, botas grandes, de melena corta, con una cutie Mark en forma de látigo y silla, se acercó al grupo.

W. Safe: ¿Sucede algo, Spitfire?

Spitfire: Estos ponis (Señalando a Mike alicornio y al Mike detective) querían saber si sabes algo sobre una pegaso que desapareció recientemente.

W. Safe: (Con cara de no entender) Lo siento, pero ignoro a que te refieres, pero ahora estoy algo ocupado. Tengo mucho en que pensar.

Mike: ¿Usted es el domador de fieras?

W. Safe: Así es.

M.S.: (Con una voz monótona) ¿Ha sucedido algo recientemente?

R. Dash: ¿Aún sigue dando problemas Nerón?

A Mike y al detective les llamo la atención lo que menciono la pegaso

Mike: ¿Nerón?, ¿El tigre?

R. Dash: Así es, ha estado algo agresivo desde hace un tiempo.

W. Safe: Es verdad. Si bien es cierto que logra los actos como siempre los hemos ensayado, y que no ha atacado a nadie, también hemos notado que se ha vuelto reacio, no deja que nos acerquemos a él.

Mike: ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

W. Safe: Desde que salimos de Baltimare

M.S.: ¿Por qué no le enseña a mi acompañante los tigres?, quizás él pueda ayudarle de alguna manera, y de paso, se toma una foto con ellos, ya sabe, como recuerdo (Antes de que Mike pudiese decir algo, el detective le paso un papel y le susurra) Cuando termines búscame en esta dirección, sé que sabrás encontrarla... (Volviendo la mirada a los presentes) mientras yo iré con el maestro de ceremonias, ¿Donde lo localizo?

Soarin: ¿Busca a Dales?, Seguro está en su carromato... lo encontrara cerca de los puestos de comida.

Rainbow hace una mueca de molestia

Spitfire: A ella no le cae bien... ¿Quieres un consejo?, sea educado, odia los malos modales.

R. Dash: Es solo un unicornio engreído que dice tener buena educación...

Soarin: Te metiste en su carromato sin su permiso.

R. Dash: Solo fue a buscar una bandita para cubrir la cortada que me hice en las prácticas (señalaba su hombro que se veía sin un rasguño), ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de explicar y me saco de allí. ¿Y él presume de modales?, ¡Ja!

El emperador celeste y Whip Safe ingresaron en una enorme carpa, la cual contenía una gran jaula con varios tigres, algunos dormitando y otros dando vueltas en la jaula y uno agazapado y gruñendo. Todos pusieron sus ojos sobre los ponis cuando se acercaron a la reja.

Mike: ¡Sorprendente, cuantos gatos juntos!

W. Safe: Te sorprenderás más cuando los veas en acción... ¡Bien muchachos, el segundo grupo, firmes!

2 de los tigres atendieron la orden, sentándose frente a los ponis presentes; con otra orden, otros 2 tigres dieron vueltas alrededor de los que estaban quietos; una nueva orden y 2 más también corrieron alrededor pero en sentido contrario, y con una última orden, el grupo formo un círculo alrededor de Mike y Whip.

Mike: ¡Increíble! ¡Los tienes bien amaestrados!

W. Safe: Es cosa de esfuerzo y cooperación.

Mike: ¿Y siempre están en esta jaula?

W. Safe: Solo mientras el circo esta en alguna ciudad, cuando viajamos cada uno tiene su jaula.

Mike: ¿Y Nerón y Brutus?

W. Safe: ¡Dame un segundo, Brutus! ¡Aquí!

Uno de los tigres que no se había unido al reciente espectáculo se acercó a Whip, saltándole encima y restregando su rostro con el del pony

W. Safe: ¡Ya chico, cálmate, yo te aprecio también! Vamos, puedes acercarte, es inofensivo.

Mike se acercó con cautela al gran felino, este lo miro y le brinco encima de forma afectuosa, lamiendo su rostro.

Mike: ¡Jajaja! ¡me haces cosquillas! (Escapando del abrazo amistoso) ¿y Nerón?

Whip señala al único tigre que esta alejado del grupo, Mike iba a acercarse a él, pero el domador lo detiene y niega con la cabeza.

W. Safe: Yo que tú no lo haría, amigo, ha estado algo irritable, es mejor dejarlo tranquilo hasta que se calme. Aun así es preocupante, él puede llegar a hacer algo inquieto y enojón, pero nunca había estado tanto tiempo en ese estado.

Al otro lado del circo, frente al detective sombrío había un carromato (2 veces más grande que uno habitual) de color café, con unas cortinas entre los espacios que separaban las ruedas. Una luz salía de una ventana, clara muestra de que había alguien allí.

M.S.: (Al tiempo que toca la puerta) "Y aquí tenemos al último participante... veremos que tal juega, por lo menos con tanto aroma de algodón de azúcar en el aire debe estar mareado."

Un unicornio con chaqueta, sombrero de copa y cutie mark en forma de reflector salió por la puerta del carromato

M.S.: Perdone las molestias, es usted Dales, ¿no es así? El maestro de ceremonias...

H. Dales: (Con una leve inclinación) Hinted Dales, a su servicio... y usted es...

M.S.: Soy Mike Bluer, detective, necesito hacerle unas pocas preguntas, ¿Puedo pasar?

Hinted se hizo a un lado permitiendo el paso al detective, y una vez adentro, cerró la puerta. Mike Sombrío hecho una mirada a los alrededores, solo un par de armarios empotrados una mesa grande con mantel largo y una silla, aparte, había una puerta abierta, la cual deducía que era el dormitorio al ver su cama y hasta lo que parecía ser una alfombra naranja de rayas negras. El unicornio le hizo un ademán para que se sentara en la silla, al tiempo que se ubicaba entre él y la puerta.

H. Dales: Habrá de disculpar el desorden, pero no esperaba visitas. ¿Desea café, o galletas?, tengo té si prefiere...

M.S.: (En un tono formal) Más bien, gracias por recibirme, y no, gracias, no deseo nada. En fin, estoy buscando una pegaso. Sé que estuvo en este circo la última vez que la vieron, y quería saber si sabe algo... estaba en la zona VIP del circo

H. Dales: ¿Podría ser más específico? habían varios pegasos en ese lugar.

M.S.: Tal vez la recuerde, fue la que se aterro durante uno de los actos de la presentación de los Wonderbolts.

H. Dales: ¿Esa pegaso es la desparecida? La recuerdo, sí. Pero no se a donde pudo haber ido cuando termino la función.

M.S.: (Frunció un poco la mirada) No hay algo que me pueda decir de ella... tal vez la vio en algún momento al dejar la carpa...

H. Dales: Nada en realidad, como todos vino a presenciar la función, y como todos, salvo por el pequeño incidente ya mencionado, se rió con los payasos, disfruto los trucos de magia, y se emocionó al ver a los tigres, todo de principio a fin...

M.S.: Disculpe mi persistencia, a veces olvido que tratar con tanto público puede ser estresante.

H. Dales: La diferencia es que usted lo hace de vez en cuando, mientras yo debo hacerlo todo el tiempo, pero como se dice, de algo se debe vivir, así sea tener que estar bajo los reflectores siempre.

Una vez terminado de hablar con Whip Safe, Mike Bluer decidió regresar con Big Funny para hacerle otras preguntas. Toco su puerta, pero no le atendió, por lo que decidió entrar, al hacerlo algunos papeles cayeron al suelo.

Mike: Disculpe, Sr. Funny, ¿Está aquí?

Mientras ordenaba los papeles y los acomodaba donde estaban, se replanteaba la situación actual, ninguna pista sólida de la que pudiesen fiarse.

Mike: " ... y ni idea de la hora en que regresara." (Saca el papel que le dio su otro yo de esta dimensión) "Espero que mi yo amargado haya tenido suerte... ahora, adonde es..."(Lee la dirección y el lugar de encuentro) "¿Es una broma?"

Más tarde...

 **"Mike Sombrío narrando"  
**  
"A veces durante las investigaciones, se consigue tanta información que al final, no te proporciona lo que realmente necesitas, y solo en momentos así es cuando necesito un lugar para despejar la mente, o por lo menos, un lugar en el que puedo estar en un ambiente distinto al acostumbrado... "

"En eso me di cuenta de que mi soledad había finalizado, ya que mi clon con título de alcurnia había llegado y tan pronto me ubico se sentó frente a mí."

Mike: Nunca imagine esto, ¿Sweet Apple Soda?, aún no puedo creerlo...

M.S.: (Con expresión de burla) ¿Acaso tu Applejack no tiene algo parecido?

Mike: Ella y su familia poseen una granja de manzanas, Sweet Apple Acrees. De hecho, todos sus familiares poseen granjas de manzanas...

M.S.: Bueno, aquí no es tan diferente. La familia Apple, los mayores distribuidores de alimentos y bebidas de la ciudad, y dueños de varias fuentes de sodas como esta, donde se sirve sus productos, cultivados por ellos mismos... supongo que ellos comercian con lo que cultivan, ¿Correcto?

Mike: ¿Y qué sabes de las demás?, ¿Pinkie Pie y Twilight Sparkle?

M.S.: (tomando la actitud de un profesor de historia) En lo referente a la familia Pie, ellos están en el negocio de piedras preciosas así como joyas, aunque curiosamente, la Srta. Pinkie invierte parte de su tiempo viajando, llevando sonrisas a lugares de escasos recursos u hospitales... además, como segunda curiosidad, están relacionados con la familia Apple...

Hace una pausa antes de continuar

M.S.: Por otra parte, la familia Sparkle esta ubicado en esferas importantes de la sociedad, en cuanto a Twilight, pese a su posición, invierte su tiempo en investigaciones científicas...

Mike iba a preguntar algo, pero su otro yo le interrumpe, saca el periódico que le dio Rarity y lo pone en la mesa, y señala la foto del circo

M.S.: (En tono serio) Ahora quiero que me digas que has averiguado...

5 minutos después...

M.S.: (Frustrado) Seguimos como al principio...

Mike: No hay que perder la esperanza, es lo que mis amigas dirían si estuvieran aquí...

M.S.: (Con voz irónica) Sí, tus amigas y su poder de la amistad...

Mike: La amistad y la confianza que nos tenemos, es lo que nos ha ayudado a salir adelante en distintas ocasiones...

M.S.: Aquí las cosas no son así...

Mike: No entiendo por qué de tu proceder...

¿?: Siempre ha sido un cabeza dura...

"Esa voz" pensó el Mike alicornio, al darse cuenta, vio una pony terrestre con el uniforme de mesera... aun siendo de otra dimensión, el la reconoció al instante...

Mike: (Con un hilo de voz) tú eres...

M.S.: (En tono monótono) Hola, Bloom...

Apple Bloom mira al detective

A. Bloom: (Con algo de acidez) Aun recuerdas mi nombre... creí que me habías olvidado...

M.S.: (voz monótona) Solo vine a aclarar mi mente, no creí encontrarte aquí...

A. Bloom: Lo que me impresiona es que el señor solitario haya venido con un amigo. (Mira a Mike Alicornio y le sonríe) Soy Apple Bloom, un placer... (Lo observa fijamente) ¿Te conozco?

Mike: (mirando a otro lado algo nervioso) No lo creo, Srta., es mi primera vez en este lugar.

A. Bloom: Ok, no es necesario ser tímido, bienvenido... (Le sirve un jugo de manzana al alicornio disfrazado) cortesía de la casa... (Hace lo mismo con el detective, pero le habla en un tono algo frío) espero que esto mejore su humor... con permiso.

Una vez que la Apple se fue, el emperador celeste soltó un suspiro.

Mike: Incluso aquí mi manzanita no ha perdido su belleza.

M.S.: (Arqueando una ceja) ¿Manzanita?

Mike: Así llamo a mi esposa.

Una expresión incrédula apareció en el rostro de su contraparte

M.S.: (En un controlado susurro ) ... En tu mundo... ¿Apple Bloom es tu esposa?

Mike: Sí, de hecho tenemos 2 hijos (de un bolsillo saca una foto)... Hearth Fire y Star White.

El Mike terrestre observa la pequeña diapositiva, en ella aparecía el propio Mike acompañado de una yegua que sin ninguna duda era Apple Bloom, y entre ellos, una joven potra alicornio y un potro pegaso. También noto otras 2 parejas de ponis en la foto, ambos de edad avanzada... el detective reconoció a una de las parejas.

Mike: Ellos son mis padres biológicos, creo que sabes eso... (Señalo a una pareja, y segundos después señalo a la otra) y ellos son mis padres de crianza... mis verdaderos padres no pudieron criarme por... fuerzas más allá de su control, y no los conocí hasta después de varios años...

Una cara de póker fue lo único que noto Mike en su otro yo terrestre, sin embargo, casi de inmediato, observo algo en los ojos de su contraparte, ojos de melancolía, melancolía mezclada con tristeza. Luego de que Mike guardara la foto, el detective cierra los ojos y suelta un largo suspiro

M.S.: ... Tu mundo parece sacado de un cuento de hadas (El tono de su voz no era burlón, sino de pesadez)... tienes amigos... tienes familia... incluso tienes esposa... y todo por la magia de la amistad... je, es algo que no podría lograr aquí...

El alicornio no respondió, sino que dejo que continuara

M.S.: En este mundo, tener amistades es demasiado arriesgado... he visto a muchos perder a sus seres queridos... así que por ello, para poder protegerlos, decidí que lo mejor era cortar esos lazos de amistad...

Mike: ¿Aun con los de Apple Bloom?

M.S.: (lo mira fijamente) En especial con ella. Si algo llegara a pasarla por mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonaría... no me importa mantenerme lejos de ella, si eso significa que seguirá con vida.

El alicornio mira seriamente a su contraparte terrestre y le responde de manera firme

Mike: ¿Te alejas para proteger a los amas? Lo único que conseguirás con eso es perderlos, si en verdad quieres protegerlos debes hacerte fuerte. Nadie es una isla, todos necesitamos de alguien, es cierto que dicen que las amistades nos vuelven débiles, pero en realidad, es el amor nos hace muy fuertes, y lo lazos de amistad que forjes nos fortalece más... así que deja de actuar como una sombra y sal a la luz... (Mirándolo a los ojos, y en un tono más bajo) y te diré algo más, a menos que cambies tu forma de pensar, la perderás a ella, y créeme, lo lamentaras por el resto de tu grisácea vida.

 **"Mike Sombrío narrando"  
**  
"Si me hubiese dicho que algún día tendría a alguien parecido a mí diciéndome que es lo que debo de hacer en la vida, le habría dejado K.O., pero al verme en esta situación, simplemente me perturba. Observo discretamente como Apple Bloom habla con otras de las meseras; recuerdo cuando la conocí un día al venir aquí luego de un caso sencillo, me sorprendí al enterarme de que una yegua como ella, cuya familia es la dueña de todos estos establecimientos, en lugar de estar viajando o perdiendo el tiempo en ridículas fiestas y presumiendo de su dinero, se dedicaba a trabajar de manera sencilla y humilde... esa humildad y sencillez fue quizás lo que me gusto de ella, y luego conocí a sus otras amigas... pero luego de un tiempo, me di cuenta de que relacionarse con alguien como yo las pondría en peligro, y por eso me distancie..."

"Ahora, me parece que fue el camino incorrecto... quizás..."

M.S.: (Se acomoda el sombrero y cierra los ojos) Considerare muy seriamente todo lo que me has dicho... pero por el momento, tenemos otros asuntos que atender... (Saca el periódico con el artículo del circo en el y lo coloca en la mesa) ¿Qué tenemos de tu visita con los felinos?

Mike: Que con excepción de Nerón, todos son agradables, mira hasta me saque una foto con Brutus... (Saca la foto y la coloca sobre el periódico)

M.S.: (Sin dejar de ver al emperador) Esto no nos está llevando a nada...

Mike: ¿Y qué me dices tú?

M.S.: (En susurro) Pues el llamado Hinted Dales tiene unos modales muy bien cuidados... y tampoco me proporciono nada relevante...

Mike: Pues con todo y eso, no le agrada a Rainbow, lo bueno, es que no tendrá que soportarlo más...

M.S.: (interesado) ¿A que te refieres?

Mike: Fue hablar con Big Funny, pero no lo encontré, aunque cuando entre tumbe unos papeles de su escritorio, así que los recogí, y en uno de ellos era una carta, la enviaba un tal Quick Master, decía que ya estaba recuperado, que regresaría para retomar su cargo de maestro para la próxima función, y que los encontraría en Appleloosa...

M.S.: Así que Hinted Dales es solo un reemplazo...

Mike alicornio baja su mirada pensativo y observa su foto con Brutus, gesto que imita el detective, pero observando el resto del impreso... en eso, un gesto invade los rostros de ambos sementales, se observan y una silenciosa pregunta es hecha mutuamente... habían dado con algo...

"Mike Sombrío narrando"

"Nuestro regreso al circo fue algo precipitado, pero necesario... sin saberlo, habíamos dado con algo muy curioso y posiblemente, una luz para resolver esto, solo debíamos unirlo para esclarecer todo, y el mejor lugar para hacerlo era donde se inició esto. Hablamos con Big Funny primero, y los reunimos a todos en el comedor del circo (Algo curioso, ya que en vez de ser una carpa, era una construcción, algo pequeña, pero con suficiente espacio para todos) ya que la mayoría de los artistas estaban allí cenando; hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa."

Mike: Buenas noches a todos, lamentamos interrumpir su cena, pero es por causas de fuerza mayor...

Todos los presentes observaron a los 2 sementales en compañía de Big Funny

M.S.: Queremos expresar que hemos encontrado unos detalles muy interesantes de nuestra investigación...

Spitfire: ¿Sobre la pegaso desaparecida?

M.S.: Posiblemente...

La pegaso no entendió el porqué de esa respuesta y parecía que el resto del circo tampoco.

R. Dash: ¡Pues di lo que sabes!

Mike: Antes de eso, quisiéramos saber sobre Quick Master, ¿Que nos puedes decir... Rainbow Dash?

Todas las miradas se centraron en la pegaso

R. Dash: ¿Quick Master?, pues que es nuestro maestro de ceremonias, es un buen poni...

Mike: Pero ahora no está...

R. Dash: ¡Así es! (Confirmo la pegaso) Cuando nos preparábamos para venir aquí, tuvo un accidente, la carreta que llevaba los reflectores se soltó y dio contra Quick, causándole varias heridas.

W. Safe: No podíamos llevarlo, así que lo dejamos en el hospital de Baltimare para que se recuperara. Sin embargo, esto nos dejó sin maestro de ceremonias...

M.S.: Pero afortunadamente consiguieron a Hinted, ¿Correcto?

Rainbow hizo una mueca de desagrado

R. Dash: ¡Yo hubiese sido mejor!

Spitfire: ¡(Retándola) Rainbow!

Mike: ¿Y cómo conocieron al sr. Dales?

B. Funny: El llego al circo junto con su carromato, poco después de dejar Quick en el hospital, dijo que quería ver la función y todo el circo, pero le explicamos que las funciones en Baltimare ya habían finalizado, además de que buscamos a alguien que reemplazara a Quick, así que él se ofreció

Mike: Que generoso de su parte, ¿verdad?

H. Dales: Así soy yo, amable y con modales

Mike: Sin embargo, no fue tan amable cuando Rainbow irrumpió en su carromato, ¿No es así?

H. Dales: (Con un rostro molesto) ¡Ella no tenía ningún derecho a ingresar donde no tenía permiso! ¡Es una maleducada!

R. Dash: (Con una mirada asesina) ¡Y tú un egoísta engreído!

M.S.: Puede que el sr. Dales tenga razón al quejarte de tus modales (La pegaso lo mira de mala manera), o quizás... lo que te preocupaba es lo que pudieras ver allí...

Eso llamo la atención de los presentes, mientras Hinted adopto una expresión extraña.

H. Dales: ¿De qué hablas?

Mike: Estuvimos leyendo un poco, y encontramos algo interesante (El Mike detective le extiende el periódico al alicornio): Roban pintura de museo de Baltimare, el cuadro, conocido como La Victoria Trinitaria, valorado en millones de bits, fue sustraído del museo durante la noche, y según las pistas, todo apunta al célebre ladrón conocido como Steal Hidden...

H. Dales: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

Mike: Es que es mucha casualidad, un robo a un museo, un accidente en el circo dando como resultado un herido, y casualmente, aparece un reemplazo

H. Dales: Es absurdo, ¿Sugieren que yo cometí ese robo?

M.S.: Tal vez si, tal vez no... Sin embargo, si no es culpable de eso, si lo será por ataque premeditado...

H. Dales: ¡¿Qué?!

Mike: El accidente de Quick Master no fue realmente un accidente, usted lo provoco...

Todas las miradas estaban sobre Dales

M.S.: Por como yo lo veo, el asunto seria así... usted robo la pintura, luego la escondió, provoco el accidente de Quick, y luego se ofreció para sustituirlo, así contaría con una coartada y no le pondrían atención...

B. Funny: ¿En serio? ¿Fuiste tú, Hinted?

H. Dales: (En un tono entre preocupado y molesto) ¡Eso no es verdad, yo no haría tal cosa!

Mike: Es posible, lo admito. Aunque notamos algo muy curioso al ver el artículo del robo...

El alicornio disfrazado uso su magia e hizo aparecer unas letras en el aire, las cuales se formaron un nombre...

"STEAL HIDDEN"

Instantes después, las letras cambiaron de lugar

"HINTED DALES"

Luego de unos instantes las letras se disolvieron en el aire y ambos Mikes miraron al unicornio, el cual estaba petrificado

H. Dales: eso... eso es... absurdo... ridículo... eso...

Los demás artistas observaban al Hinted, y este, a su vez, miraba a cada uno de los presentes

H. Dales: eso... fue inesperado...

Un repentino destello en el cuerno de Hinted y la oscuridad se adueñó del comedor, y en aquella penumbra se escuchó un golpe y 2 gritos, el cuerno del alicornio se ilumino y ambos Mikes vieron que su sospechoso, ahora culpable no se encontraba, con otro hechizo, genero una esfera que alumbro todo el lugar

Mike: ¿Están todos bien?

Spitfire: Creo que sí...

B. Funny: ¡Whip! ¡Rainbow!

La exclamación del dueño del circo llamo la atención de todos y vieron a los 2 ponis mencionados en el suelo; al examinarlos, vieron que se encontraban inconscientes.

Soarin: No entiendo, ¿Por qué los ataco a ellos?

Mike: A Rainbow quizás porque podría alcanzarlo con su velocidad si lo veía escapando, pero, ¿Por qué a Whip?

M.S.: ¡Eso no importa! Debemos ir tras...

Una repentina conmoción se podía escuchar afuera del comedor, todos salieron a ver que sucedía. Spitfire y Soarin desde el aire fueron los primeros en darse cuenta que pasaba.

Spitfire: (Asustada) ¡LOS TIGRES!

Soarin: ¡HINTED SOLTO A LOS TIGRES Y AL RESTO DE LOS ANIMALES, Y ESTOS ESTÁN POR LAS CALLES!

B. Funny: Por eso dejo K.O. a Whip, él es el único que sabe cómo controlarlos.

Mike: ¡Una distracción!

El detective Mike confirmo con un asentimiento.

M.S.: ¡Spitfire! ¿Logras ver el carromato de Steal?

La pegaso miro por los alrededores, fue cuando localizo la carreta

Spitfire: La veo, se mueve a toda velocidad en aquella dirección (apunta con el casco a donde se dirige), pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo se mueve si no tiene nadie quien tire de el?

M.S.: ¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡Escuchen, los del circo! ¡Deben detener a sus animales antes de que ocurra algo grave!

B. Funny: ¡Yo intentare reanimar a Whip!

M.S.: Bien, tu (Señala a Mike), necesito que hagas algo...

Mientras, en el carromato...

H. Dales = S. Hidden: "No puedo creerlo, sabía que ese par me daría problemas, pero no imagine que llegarían hasta este punto..." (Sujetando una especie de volante, giro para llegar a un camino recto por una pradera) "Lo mejor que puedo hacer es retirarme y permanecer escondido por un tiempo, quizás, aun pueda recuperar lo que es mío, después de todo..." (Mira dentro del carromato) "Tengo lo que necesito"

 **"Mike Sombrío narrando"  
**  
"Momentos desesperados requieren de medidas desesperadas, y ahora estábamos en una carrera contra reloj, si Steal escapa ahora... no, no era el momento de pensar en eso..."

Mike: (Llevando a su otro yo en el lomo) ¡Bien, ya casi lo alcanzamos, ahora le daremos caña!

M.S.: ¡No! ¡yo me encargo, mientras necesito que regreses!

Mike: ¿Pero de qué hablas?

M.S.: ¡Debes ayudar a controlar la situación con los animales, en caso de que Whip Safe no despierte a tiempo!

Mike: Pero...

M.S.: ¡No hay peros! ¡Yo me encargo aquí, confía en mí... además, es mi caso!

Mike iba a replicar, pero noto que el detective tenía una sonrisa a pesar de que sus ojos estaban serios. El alicornio le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiño un ojo.

Mike: ¡De acuerdo, compañero gruñón! ¡Solo ten cuidado!

El Emperador celeste dejo al detective en el techo del carromato para luego emprender camino de regreso. Ya ahí, Mike Sombrío se acercó con cuidado a la parte delantera y de golpe y porrazo, cayo junto al unicornio quien de la sorpresa, no pudo defenderse del repentino golpe en la nariz que recibió del intruso.

M.S.: Lo lamento, pero ha superado el límite de velocidad... estacione su vehículo y salga con los cascos en alto...

Un rayo mágico fue la respuesta de Steal, el cual fue evadido por Mike Sombrío quien se lanzó contra Hidden. Ambos ponis rodaron por el suelo del carromato, hasta que Mike quedo sobre el. El unicornio trato de lanzarle otro hechizo, pero el detective le recibió con un fuerte cabezazo al tiempo que colocaba un casco en el bolsillo. El dolor se hizo presente para Steal quien solo cerro sus ojos esperando que se mitigara un poco, cuando sintió una pequeña presión en su cuerno, y al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que le habían colocado un anillo antimagia.

M.S.: ¡Se acabó la función de magia Hidden! ¡Estás bajo arresto!

S. Hidden: ¡Te equivocas, ahora el segundo acto!

Inesperadamente, Hidden coloco sus cascos alrededor de Mike y, usando sus cascos traseros lo lanzo contra una de las paredes (agarre y lanzamiento al estilo Ken de Street Fighter II, pero sin el giro). Mike rápidamente se colocó de pie sobre sus 4 cascos.

M.S.: Veo que no solo sabes de magia

S. Hidden: En esta profesión, se debe saber de todo un poco

Ambos ponis se lanzaron uno contra el otro y sus cascos chocaron entre si, luego tomaron distancia para lanzarse nuevamente, pero Mike hizo giro dejando pasar de largo a Steal, para luego tomarlo entre sus casco y, usando su propio impulso lo estrello contra la mesa la cual se partió por el impacto, pero casi de inmediato el unicornio se levantó. En eso, tomo una silla con la cual trato de golpear al detective, pero este lo evadió y termino quebrando una de las ventanas. El poni de tierra tomo del hombro al unicornio, para darle la vuelta y darle 2 golpes a la cara, y ya le iba a dar el pero, cuando este lo bloqueo para darle un cabezazo al detective, el cual quedo desorientado.

S. Hidden: (Con una expresión de burla) ¡Si funciono para mí, funcionara para ti!

Los pensamientos de Mike fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que lo estrellaban contra a una pared, para luego agarrar su cabeza y chocarla contra la dura superficie.

S. Hidden: ¡Me estás causando muchos problemas!

M.S.: ¡Y no he hecho... más que comenzar!

Un doble golpe con sus cascos delanteros impactaron en el pecho del unicornio, quien retrocedió y, enredándose con el mantel de la ya destruida mesa, término cayendo en el suelo. El detective se dio cuenta que entre los pedazos de madera y el mantel, había una puerta. Cuando Steal se dio cuenta que estaba viendo Mike, se enfureció.

S. Hidden: ¡Ya me harte de ti!

Al ponerse de pie, se lanzó hacia atrás y de una patada al volante hizo que el carromato diera un giro brusco haciendo que Mike se tambaleara pero no se caía, una segunda patada en dirección opuesta basto para que Mike perdiera el control cayera de espalda, cosa que aprovecho Steal para saltar sobre el y tratar de noquearlo, pero lo que no esperaba era que el detective lo recibiera e imitara el mismo movimiento que le aplico hacia poco, obteniendo el mismo resultado, un Steal Hidden azotado contra la pared... con la diferencia de que Steal, reboto casi de inmediato en la pared y se lanzó contra el pony terrestre... solo para darse un tortazo contra la puerta que estaba en el piso, la cual fue abierta por Mike de forma improvisada, y dejando Steal fuera de combate.

M.S.: (De forma sarcástica) Ups... perdón...

De inmediato el detective se puso de pie, llego al volante del carromato y noto una palanca, la jalo y el vehículo disminuyo velocidad hasta frenarse.

M.S.: (jadeando) Ufff... bien, ahora veamos que tenía muestro ladrón allí...

Mike se acercó al cuarto secreto en el piso del carromato, solo para llevarse una sorpresa.

Mientras en la ciudad, los ponis circenses habían controlado a la mayoría de los animales con ayuda de los Wonderbolts y Mike, que había estado usando su magia para llevar de regreso al circo a los calmados animales. Sin embargo, aún quedaba...

Soarin: ¡Cuidado!

Nerón se había lanzado contra un grupo de payasos, quienes con el aviso del pegaso lograron evitar el ataque, sin embargo, el felino seguía rugiendo furiosamente al tiempo que lanzaba zarpazos a diestra y siniestra. Se disponía a atacar nuevamente, cuando un rayo mágico detiene a Nerón

Mike: ¡Calma, minino, tranquilízate!

Pese a que no podía moverse, Mike sentía como Nerón se agitaba, aun así, le tenía dominado. Cuando ya estaban llegando al circo, los allí presentes notaron que el carromato de Steal Hidden estaba llegando, y este era conducido por Mike Sombrío. Big Funny fue el primero en hablar.

B. Funny: ¡Veo que lograste detener a ese mentiroso!

M.S.: Y no solo eso...

Los ponis circenses y Mike se impresionaron cuando vieron a alguien asomarse por detrás del detective...

Más tarde, en la gran carpa

Rarity: ¡Fluttershyyyy! ¡Que alegriiia!

La yegua unicornio (sumergida en un mar de lágrimas) abrazaba a la tímida pegaso, mientras que Rainbow hacia lo mismo pero sin llegar a los extremos de su dramática amiga.

R. Dash: (Soltando a Fluttershy) ¡Ya calma, Rarity, dale su espacio!

Rarity: (Soltándola) ¡Perdón, querida, pero es que estoy feliz!

Fluttershy: (En su típico tono bajo) Yo, también estoy contenta de verlas...

Rarity: ¡¿Ese rufián te hizo algo?! ¡¿Se sobrepasó contigo?! ¡Dime que te hizo para ponerlo en su lugar! ¡Haré que le caiga todo el peso de la ley Equestriana!

R. Dash: ¡No antes de que sienta el peso de mis cascos en su cara!

Ambas yeguas observaban de mala forma a Steal Hidden con un par de esposas en sus cascos, portando aun el anillo antimagia, y siendo retenido por un grupo de ponis policías

Poni Comisionado: (Observando a los 2 Mikes) Podrían explicarme toda la historia, por favor.

M.S.: Vera, todo comenzó con el robo en el museo de Baltimare, el cual fue hecho por nuestro amigo aquí presente.

Poni Comisionado: ¿El de La Victoria Trinitaria? (el detective asintió) Prosiga...

M.S.: Steal robo la pintura, y necesitaba un lugar donde esconderlo, y quizás por prisas o planeación, oculto la pintura en el circo.

Poni Comisionado: ¿Aquí en el circo?

B. Funny: No es posible, la hubiésemos visto...

M.S.: Paciencia, sr. Funny... continuo, cuando Hidden se dio cuenta de que el circo ya se iba, provoco el accidente en el que Quick Master salió herido, de esa forma, tendría acceso al circo para recuperar la pintura y marcharse...

Spitfire: ¿Y por qué no se fue cuando la recupero?...

Mike: Es que el no logro dar con ella, la oculto tan bien que no podía distinguir donde estaba aun cuando siempre la veía.

R. Dash: Ey, no entiendo.

Rarity: Aun así, ¿Por qué ese sujeto tenía secuestrada a Fluttershy?

M.S.: (Observando a Rarity con una sonrisa muy sutil) Me alegra que haya preguntado eso... lo cierto, es que hubo algo que paso por alto para todos los que vieron la función del circo, pero que no pasó desapercibido para los buenos ojos de su amiga veterinaria, que además, es una gran amante de los animales, una, que es capaz de darse cuenta de los sutiles detalles en los animales... detalles que alguien me hizo notar...

El Mike detective observa al Mike alicornio, y con una silenciosa orden se acercó a la pegaso recién rescatada y le extendió el periódico

Mike: El día de tu secuestro, querías hablar con el dueño del circo porque te diste cuenta de algo con uno de los tigres en la foto ¿No es así?

La pegaso asintió con la mirada

Fluttershy: Si, así es.

R. Dash: Lo sabía, seguro le hizo algo a Nerón.

El mencionado tigre rugió fuerte mientras daba un zarpazo a su jaula.

Fluttershy: ¡Es cierto... ahora recuerdo!

La pegaso voló de inmediato a la jaula del furioso tigre.

Fluttershy: (En un tono dulce y calmado) Nerón, cálmate por favor, quiero ayudarte.

El tigre parecía más frenético e intentaba intimidar a la pony, pero esta no se amilano.

Fluttershy: (Sin variar su tono) Nerón, por favor, cálmate ahora.

El tigre parecía querer continuar, pero al ver los ojos tranquilos de la pegaso, simplemente dejo de rugir y bajo su mirada

Fluttershy: Abran esta jaula.

B. Funny: ¿Abrirla?, ¿Esta segura?

Fluttershy (Mirando al dueño del circo y con un tono serio) Ábrala... (Haciendo La Mirada) ahora!

Big Funny no perdió el tiempo y abrió de inmediato la jaula de Nerón, luego, la pegaso se acerca al tigre y le toma una de sus patas delanteras

Fluttershy: No temas, no tardare...

Con su boca extrajo unas pinzas de su traje, las cuales procedió a colocar entre los dedos de la pata del felino, y con cuidado, extrajo una astilla de allí.

Fluttershy: ¡Operación terminada con éxito!

El tigre no se contuvo y arrollo a la pegaso con su cuerpo mientras lamía su mejilla en señal de agradecimiento, mientras Fluttershy no dejaba de reír

W. Safe: Es decir que Nerón estuvo de mal humor por, ¿Una astilla?, como no me di cuenta... que clase de domador y amigo soy...

Whip se acercó al tigre.

W. Safe: Nerón, perdóname, no sabía lo que te pasaba... ¿Podrás perdonarme?

El tigre dejo a Fluttershy y simplemente se ronroneo al domador.

W. Safe: Gracias amigo, y a usted también Srta. Fluttershy

R. Dash: Eres asombrosa, pero, ¿Cómo pudiste darte cuenta de una astilla en la pata, con tan solo ver una foto en el periódico?

Mike: De hecho Rainbow, eso no fue lo que ella vio.

Fluttershy: Así es, lo de la astilla lo vi durante la función y quería hablar con Bug Funny para que me permitiera ver a Nerón; pero en lo que se refiere al periódico, no era por Nerón quien me llamo la atención, sino Brutus

Soarin; ¿Brutus?

Fluttershy: Si, me di cuenta de que el Brutus de la función es ligeramente diferente al de la foto del periódico.

Whip Safe: ¿Diferente?, explícate.

Fluttershy: Bueno, tiene que ver con las franjas de su lomo, el patrón es distinto.

Mike Alicornio saco una foto

Mike: Esta es la foto que me saque cuando fui con Whip Safe a ver a los tigres, y cuando compare esta foto con la que esta en el reportaje, vi que el patrón de rayas era distinto.

Whip abrió la jaula donde estaba Brutus, el tigre salió, Safe miro el lomo del felino y lo comparo con la del periódico

W. Safe: Efectivamente, no son iguales, pero ¿por qué?

M.S.: Es muy simple, y fue gracias a la Srta. Dash que descubrimos eso... ¿podría venir un momento, por favor?

La aludida se acercó al terrestre detective. Cuando estuvo cerca, el pony le coloca un casco en el hombro y al retirarlo ven donde no había nada, ahora se veía una pequeña cicatriz

Mike: Rainbow menciono que se hizo una cortada durante uno de sus ensayos y señalo el lugar de la herida, pero allí no había nada.

M.S.: Menciono que fue al carromato de Steal a buscar una bandita... y de hecho, la consiguió... (Muestra que en su pata había una bandita) una bandita capaz de imitar la tonalidad del que la usa para que no se note que usa alguna...

El detective se acerca a Steal Hidden

M.S.: Una bandita, que se puede conseguir en mayor tamaño, para imitar una cutie mark

Con un movimiento de su casco sobre el costado de Steal, arranco el parche que tenia de dibujo el reflector, solo para revelar que el pony ladrón tenía otra cutie mark, una cutie mark que asemejaba a 2 cascos tomando una joya

Mike: Una bandita, que se puede conseguir en mayor tamaño, y poder ocultar una pintura.

Mike se acercó a Brutus, y usando su magia desprendió un pedazo de papel del lomo del tigre, el cual ahora exhibía el patrón de rayas reflejado en la foto. El alicornio dio vuelta al papel con el patrón de tigre y allí, oculto, estaba una pintura con un poni terrestre, un unicornio y un pegaso, los cuales estaba sobre un derrotado centauro, muy parecido a Tirek padre, según los pensamientos de Mike alicornio.

M.S.: Hizo tan excelente trabajo ocultando la pintura que ni el mismo supo en cual tigre lo oculto, y el repentino cambio de actitud de Nerón no le facilito el trabajo de hallarla, o mejor dicho, le trunco la labor... además, el patrón de rayas que utilizo para encubrir la pintura fue el de la alfombra que tiene en su dormitorio.

Fluttershy: Cuando note lo diferente que se veía Brutus en el periódico, quise hablar con el sr. Safe o el sr. Funny

Mike: Pero te encontraste con Hidden, ¿verdad?

Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza.

Fluttershy: Le comente al Sr. Dales, em, perdón, al Sr. Hidden que tenía algo que hablar sobre los tigres, Hidden se mostró interesado y quiso saber que era, entonces... note algo en sus ojos y bueno, le dije que prefería explicar todo una vez que estuviéramos todos... después, el me indico donde podría encontrarlo, y me puse en camino... y lo único que recuerdo luego fue que desperté amordazada y atada en un lugar muy estrecho y oscuro.

M.S.: La trampilla que había debajo de la mesa en el carromato de Hidden... -Miro a Rainbow- Cuando te metiste en el carromato, a él le preocupaba que hallaras la trampilla y vieras lo que había allí.

Spitfire: Hablando del carromato, ¿Cómo se movía?

El Mike detective le muestra un cilindro algo grande.

M.S.: Esto es una especie batería, y se alimenta de magia, el carromato tiene un mecanismo que funciona por medio de esta cosa. Steal, usando su magia recargaba la batería y ella hacia funcionar la carroza

Poni Comisionado: Bien, entonces eso sería todo. Agradecemos su cooperación, yo tomare esto... (Tomo la pintura que aún era sujetada por Mike alicornio) ¡Oficiales, llévense al culpable!

Los escoltas procedieron a llevarse a Steal, mientras observa a los 2 detectives con rencor. Justo antes de ingresar al coche de la policía, de improviso el ladrón recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la pegaso multicolor

R. Dash: Lo siento, pero se lo merecía...

 **"Mike Sombrío narrando."  
**  
Quien diría que al tomar este caso terminaría envuelto en tan extraña aventura con otra versión mía de un universo diferente... en fin. El caso esta resuelto, el culpable en la cárcel, en otras palabras, mi trabajo ha culminado. Ahora me encontraba con mi clon caminando de regreso a mi oficina"

M.S.: Por la expresión en tu rostro, debo entender que ya te vas, ¿no es así?

Mike: Así es, (Con un gesto burlón) ¿Me extrañaras?

M.S.: (Con gesto serio) Ni en tus sueños más raros...

Ambos Mikes se vieron, en eso, el alicornio empezó a reír mientras que el detective solo esbozo una sonrisa

M.S.: No quiero admitirlo, pero sin tu ayuda, quizás no habría resuelto esto... no tan rápido al menos... y te doy crédito por darte cuenta de la foto...

Mike: Pues lo mismo digo contigo y lo del detalle del nombre de Hidden, quien lo diría, todo un anagrama...

M.S.: Mira, no suelo decir esto seguido, pero... (Levanta su casco) ¡gracias!

Ambos Mikes hicieron un choque de cascos, cuando repentinamente un agujero apareció frente a los 2 ponis

Mike: Llego mi transporte, y muy a tiempo... ¡adiós!

El emperador celeste ya se disponía a cruzar, cuando se detuvo un momento y vio a su versión gris

Mike: Recuerda, nadie es una isla... todos necesitamos a alguien... ¡recuérdalo!

El portal se cerró una vez que el alicornio se fue, y el detective prosiguió su camino cuando llego sin saber porque a Sweet Apple Soda. Mike Sombrío se quedó viendo largamente el local sin decir nada. En eso, Apple Bloom llego detrás del pony terrestre

A. Bloom: No esperaba verte de nuevo aquí... (Mike seguía observando el establecimiento) ¿Noche agitada, verdad?

M.S.: Podría decirse...

A. Bloom: ¿Y tu amigo?

M.S.: ... Se fue a su hogar...

A. Bloom: (De forma interesada) ¿Crees que vuelva?

Mike Sombrío la miro de reojo

M.S.: Quizás... ¿Por qué?

A. Bloom: Parece un buen pony y... (Cambio su tono por uno pícaro) ¿Estás celoso?

M.S.: (Con una sonrisa discreta) Es casado, y con una buena yegua

A. Bloom: (Con algo de celos) ¿La conoces...?

M.S.: (cerrando los ojos sin dejar de sonreír) Tal vez si, tal vez no...

La yegua no entendió que quiso decir, decidió ignorarlo y entrar al local.

M.S.: ¡Bloom! (La nombrada se detiene y se da la vuelta) ¿vas a hacer algo...? digo...

La chica Apple lo veía fijamente, el rostro del semental reflejaba algo de nervios

M.S.: yo quería... sabes... hace tiempo que no hablamos y...

El casco de la yegua cerró los labios del detective, al tiempo que lo miraba de forma seria. Entonces, una sonrisa adorno sus labios y su mirada se enterneció

A. Bloom: Estoy libre este fin de semana, te espero aquí... (Le guiña un ojo) no llegues tarde... (Se da la vuelta y se detiene en la puerta de entrada) y por cierto, si ves a tu amigo nuevamente, dale las gracias por su consejo...

Mike abrió los ojos sorprendido, y Apple Bloom entro al local. El detective sonrió afectivamente, se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a su oficina y solo una frase salió de sus labios al aire

M.S.: Emperador Mike... gracias...

 **Fin de la parte escrita por Shunk Kisaragi**

Tras pasar por el túnel dimensional, Mike finalmente volvió a la Lanza de Orion, donde estaban todos sus amigos esperándole, todos con expresión de preocupación.

Holy: ¡Mike!

Mikki: ¡Hermano!

Ambas chicas, estando la primera en su forma yegua, fueron hacia el semental y lo abrazaron muy efusivamente.

Holy: ¿Donde has estado, Mike?

Mikki: Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

Le decían ambas yeguas. Mike sonriendo, las devolvió el abrazo mientras las respondía.

Mike: Digamos que me ha pasado de todo. Es mejor que os lo expliqué.

Más tarde, Mike había terminado de contar a sus amigos lo ocurrido. Que viajó a otras dimensiones, y que conoció al menos otras versiones de él mismo. La aparición del llamado Wolf Poison que estaba bastante interesado en los fragmentos.

Red: Vaya, Mike. Parece que te ha pasado de todo.

Ocelot: Un interesante viaje turístico entre otras dimensiones.

Bromeaba este último el vaquero. Magic con expresión seria, comentó.

Magic: Lo que me preocupa es ese tal Wolf Poison y su interés en los artefactos.

Fox: Cierto, compañera. Y ni siquiera sabemos lo que son exactamente.

Completaba la arquera que estaba analizando los artefactos junto con Phalax.

Phalax: Curiosamente los fragmentos parecen como conectados. Intentan como unirse.

Explicaba el doctor donde efectivamente, los fragmentos que estaban flotando sobre la plataforma antigravedad, trataban como si unirse quisieran.

Dark: En tal caso, tenemos ahora un nuevo enemigo. El llamado Wolf Poison.

Comentaba la yegua, en parte preocupada por el misterioso nuevo enemigo que se topó Mike durante sus viajes dimensionales. Ahí Vulcan con su típica actitud animada, la comentó.

Vulcan: Je, je, je. Sobre eso no hay nada que preocuparse, preciosa. Antes pilló al jefe solo, pero si se atreve a enfrentarse a nosotros, le machacaremos.

Vulcania: Antes le acribillaremos a tiros si intenta hacer algo.

Completaba la yegua artillera. Mike mirando al doctor, le comentó a éste.

Mike: Bien, doctor, intente a ver si puede averiguar algo sobre los artefactos.

Phalax: Lo haré, emperador.

Respondió de forma respetuosa el doctor hacia el alicornio.

Mike: Mientras tanto. El resto vamos a la sala de guerra. Tenemos mucho que planificar.

Todos asintieron y fueron saliendo del laboratorio. Mikki acercándose a su hermano, le comentó a éste.

Mikki: Mike, hermano. Necesito pedirte una cosa.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo de origen de Mike Bluer y su patrulla. Para ser más exactos en el Imperio Celeste.

 **Texto escrito por S.W.A.T. or Team Wild**

En la sala del trono del Imperio Celeste, se encontraba Apple Bloom hablando con sus hijos y Night Ray sobre la importancia de la misión de Mike y el bienestar del mundo, en eso entró un guardia que se anunció.

Guardia: Emperatriz, ha llegado la ayuda solicitada por el Emperador Star Hope.

Applebloom: Háganlo pasar.

Ordeno Applebloom, la puertas se abrieron y dejaban entrar a un ente de energía, usaba una mascara y un cuerpo humanoide, con el uniforme de mayor rango con la insignia de la Federación,

Anum: ¡Hola a todos!

Night Ray al ver el errante, se sobresaltó y gritó.

Night Ray: ¡Tú! ¡Terrax! ¡Bankai!

Sin esperarse a nada más, Night Ray con su Bankai atacó al errante con una espada de cristal, pero el errante fácilmente lo bloqueó con solo dos dedos de su mano.

Applebloom: ¡Night Ray! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pregunto la yegua confundida por la actitud del joven potro unicornio.

Night Ray: Este maldito es un enemigo de Mike y debe ser detenido.

Respondió el unicornio mientras seguía atacando y el errante simplemente lo esquivaba sin dificultad alguna*.

 *** Cuando Night Ray apareció y antes de desaparecer, por aquel entonces Anum no era muy bien visto por Mike y su equipo, por lo que el unicornio sombrío ignoraba por completo que Anum ahora era un aliado.**

Anum: Creo que llegue en mal momento.

Comento el errante y de un chasquido de sus dedos, congelo en el aire al unicornio.

Heart Fire: ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?

Pregunto la pequeña alicornio.

Anum: Congele su tiempo, simplemente no podrá moverse por más que lo intente.

Applebloom: Le pido disculpas almirante, pero simplemente no comprendo el comportamiento de Night Ray.

Anum: Eso se debe a lo ocurrido hace tiempo, pero es curioso que no haya envejecido habiendo pasado ya mucho tiempo.

Heart Fire: Es porque estuvo dentro de un cristal mágico.

Comento la pequeña alicornio. El errante le llamo la atención la joven potra. Mirándola más de cerca, noto que se parecía a la otra alicornio que conoció hace mucho tiempo.

Anum: Al parecer tú tampoco has crecido, pequeña. Es más, diría que eres más pequeña a la ultima vez que nos encontramos.

Heart Fire: ¿De qué habla?

Anum: Cierto, al modificar la línea del tiempo, crea paradojas temporales y en este caso...

Star White: Señor Anum ¿Tiene algún regalo para nosotros?

Pregunto el pegaso cosa que Appleblom lo regaño.

Applebloom: ¡Star White!

Anum: La ultima vez que nos vimos, me pediste una arma parecida a la de tu padre, aunque no puedo darte algo como la Knight King o la Eon Sword, te traje algo parecido a la Stellar Blade.

Anum con su poder, hizo aparecer una espada tipo katana, la hoja era completamente azul y el filo blanco, el mango de color morado con negro y una cadena con una gota de lluvia.

Anum: Esta espada se llama "El Corazón de Undyne" es una de siete espadas elementales y tiene la capacidad de crear y manipular el agua a voluntad de su usuario, aunque según lo que me comento tu padre, eres bastante impaciente y esta arma es muy peligrosa ya que responde a las emociones.

Star White: Por favor, me mantendré calmado, lo prometo.

El pegaso sonreía mientras hacia ojos de cachorro lastimero. Anum riendose un poco ante el gesto del joven pegaso, le entrego el arma.

Hearth Fire: ¿Algo para mí?

Anum: Para ti tengo esto.

El errante mostró un collar el cual estaba hecho de metal estelar y tenia un pequeño fénix que sujetaba un corazón de rubí.

Anum: Este es el Corazón de Fuego, un objeto de gran poder, el cual puede revivir a quien tu quieres si lo deseas con todo tu amor.

El errante le colocaba el collar, ambos niños se fuero de la habitación felices.

Applebloom en parte aliviada de que no pasara a mayores. Le hablo al errante.

Applebloom: Por favor, sigame a la Cámara de reuniones.

Anum: Claro majestad.

Applebloom: Pero primero ¿Podría descongelar a Night Ray?

Anum: Claro.

El errante chasqueo nuevamente sus dedos y Night Ray cayo al suelo mientras sus ojos giraban por el mareo que tenía este.

 **Fin del texto escrito por S.W.A.T. or Team Wild**

En la sala de guerra de la Lanza de Orion. Mike y su grupo ya habían planificado la estrategia a seguir.

Mike: Bien ¿Estáis todos de acuerdo con el plan?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Mike ahí se puso a explicar el plan mientras se ponía a caminar y una pantalla holográfica a modo de pizarra, mostraba el plan a seguir.

Mike: El plan a seguir es simple, pero a la vez complicado. Nos dividiremos en cuatro equipos donde cada uno viajará a un mundo alterno diferente. Contactaremos con sus habitantes para así conseguir su apoyo si es posible. Luego buscar los laboratorios de híbridos para destruirlos. Eso debilitará a las fuerzas de Arek.

Todos asintieron ante las palabras del alicornio azul.

Mike: Cada grupo llevará uno de los cuatro ejércitos ¿Sabéis cuál es cuál?

Vulcan: Esto...¿Podría repetir en que grupo estamos cada uno?

Preguntó el robot que parecía dudoso. Mike y el grupo rotó los ojos, mientras Eye Fox ahí le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza de Vulcan y molesta le decía a este.

Fox: ¡Tarugo! Si lo ha explicada claramente antes.

Vulcan: ¡Au! Eye Fox. Solamente me gusta ir sobreseguro.

Respondió el robot sobandose su cabeza adolorida. Mike con gesto aburrido, comentó.

Mike: Bien. Lo volveré a repetir. Estos serán los grupos y ejércitos que irán en cada uno.

Mike señalando la pantalla, indicaba los nombres de los equipos.

Mike: El primer equipo seré yo, Eye Fox, Vulcan, Camaleón, Adelia y Piro Fire. Con nosotros irán el ejercito de la Guardia Celeste y los Sardukar.

Vulcan: Mola.

Adelia: Ya tengo ganas de coser a tiros a alguien.

Mike: El segundo equipo serán Darkwing, Red Fire, Ocelot, Vulcania, Mistic y Eye Falcon. Ellos llevaran el ejercito de los Cazadores de sombras.

Dark: Me siento más cómoda con los cazadores de sombras. Porque me siento más en mi elemento con ellos.

Comentaba sonriente la yegua sombría ante el hecho de que irá con le ejercito de los cazadores de sombras.

Mike: El tercer equipo serán Blue Sky, Black Wing, Ghost, Centinela y Toxic. Ellos llevaran el ejercito Imperial Celeste.

Sky: Podéis contar con nosotros.

Toxic: Cumpliremos con nuestro deber.

Mike: Y el último grupo serán White Shield, Medic, Bit, mi hermana Mikki, Lucia, Shadow Black, Phantom y Blue Star. Ellos irán con el ejercito de los Purificadores.

White: Daremos el máximo en ello.

Mikki: Cuenta conmigo, hermano.

Decían estos. Mike siguió hablando.

Mike: Mega Base y las tropas mecánicas estarán de apoyo en caso de alguno de los equipos necesiten ayuda. También contamos con parte de la Flota F.O.R.C.E de Magic y mías, como las de Star Black y Darkwing.

Magic: Podéis usar nuestros ejércitos para ello.

Star Black: Estarán para lo que necesitéis.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con el plan a seguir. Mike y su patrulla dividido en cuatro equipos, irían cada uno a un mundo diferente para ocuparse de cualquier instalación de híbridos.

Mike: Y recordad. Pase lo que pase, la Patrulla Harmony siempre estará unida.

Decía esto con convicción el alicornio, mientras en pantalla se mostraba la imagen de un majestuoso fénix de fuego con sus alas extendidas, sujetando entre sus patas una espada de luz que apuntaba hacia abajo. Aquella imagen era el actual símbolo de la Patrulla Harmony.

Mike: Bien. Dentro de unos días partiremos. Se levanta la sesión.

Todos se levantaron. Mikki acercándose a su hermano le comentó a este.

Mikki: Oye, hermano. Muchas gracias por permitirme participar en esto.

Le agradecía la yegua. Mike sonriendo a su hermana, la respondió.

Mike: No hay por qué darlas, hermana. Ya eres toda una yegua hecha y derecha por lo que puedes tomar tus propias decisiones.

Mikki: Aun así, gracias.

Mike: Otra cosa, hermana ¿Cómo van las cosas con Black Raider? Quiero decir. Ahora que estáis los dos prometidos...

Mikki: Pues bien. No me puedo quejar. Tengo un prometido estupendo.

Respondía feliz la yegua. Hace tiempo, después de que Mikki y Black Raider fueran novios desde hace años, durante un cumpleaños de la yegua, la pareja anunció su compromiso. Sobraba decir que todos sus familiares y amigos se lo tomaron bastante bien.

Mike: Ay, mi hermanita querida...

Decía esto rodeando con su brazo el cuello de su hermana, mientras con su otro casco la alborotaba la crin.

Mikki: ¡Hermano! '¡Para! ja, ja, ja.

Se reía la yegua mientras su hermano alborotándola la crin, la iba diciendo con aire melancólico.

Mike: Ay mi pequeña hermana. Parece que fue ayer cuando eras una potrilla pequeña, correteando por ahí desnuda por los jardines del castillo dorado. Mi hermana ya se está haciéndose toda una yegua.

Mikki: Para, hermano, ja, ja, ja.

Decía esto fingiendo estar molesta y dando un fuerte empujón a su hermano para que la soltara. Acto seguido ambos hermanos se pusieron a reírse con ganas.

Mike recordaba el día en que su hermana y su novio anunciaron su compromiso.

 **Flashback.**

En el Imperio Celeste, Mike estaba reunido con Black Raider en los jardines reales del Castillo Dorado. Ambos sementales parecían estar de buen humor.

Mike: Así que mi hermana y tú os habéis prometido para casaros.

Black Raider: Sí je, je, je. Costó un poco al principio anunciarlo, pero al final lo hicimos.

Mike: La verdad es que me alegro de que mi hermana tenga un excelente semental como tú como su pony especial.

Black Raider: Gracias.."cuñado" je, je, je.

Bromeó este haciendo reír a ambos. Pero luego Mike le clavó una mirada fulminante al joven alicornio y le iba diciendo a este.

Mike: Pero te lo advierto. Haz sufrir a mi hermana y te juro que ni el Infierno se podrá comparar con lo que te haré yo.

Dijo esto con una mirada que parecía que le clavaba al alma misma y con una sonrisa perturbadora. Black Raider tragó saliva ante lo que le dijo su futuro cuñado.

 **Fin del Flasback.**

Mike: Bueno, hermana. Habrá que prepararse para dentro de unos días, partir.

Mikki: Sí. Te deseo suerte en tu parte, hermano.

Mike: Lo mismo te digo a ti, hermana.

Comentaron ambos hermanos antes de darse un abrazo al igual que sus fénix. Luego volvieron a caminar por los pasillos.

Mientras tanto, en el espacio oscuro con rocas flotantes de diversos tamaños, con el espacio morado oscuro, donde habitaba el ser conocido como Arek. El ser oscuro en cierto modo, parecía conocer los planes de Mike y su patrulla.

Arek: Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony tienen intención de desbaratar mis planes ¿Eh? Je, je, je. No tienen ni idea de lo que les espera en cada sitio que vayan a visitar éstos.

Se jactaba el ser oscuro con una risa malvada que hacía por todo el inmenso espacio oscuro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	11. Los Amigos del antiguo Divine

**Los Amigos del Antiguo Divine**

En un cielo azul con algunas pequeña nubes blancas, se abrió lo que parecía un portal dimensional en dicho cielo.

Por ella surgió una nave matriz, solo que diferente a los que usan habitualmente las Guardia Celeste del imperio. La principal diferencia de dicha nave es estaba como enjoyada. En vez de metal, era como una joya morada con la punta del final como un gran rubí. Sus alas de matriz eran de color azul suave.

Dicha nave surcaba por el cielo, siendo vista por un humano pastor de ovejas con su rebaño y su perro pastor, que miró sorprendido dicha nave, ya que nunca había visto nada igual en toda su vida.

Dicha nave se dirigía hacia una hermosa mansión que estaba cerca de una gran ciudad. En dicha puerta había un cartel que ponía "Casa Rouser".

Fuera de la puerta de la mansión estaba una hermosa mujer refinada de cabello dorado corto hasta sus hombros, usaba unos pequeños y estéticos anteojos, usaba un vestido ceñido de color verde con tacones y guantes largos con encaje, a su lado estaba un gato gigante de pelaje azul con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y una buena parte de su oreja derecha estaba desaparecida. Encima del gato estaban dos fénix, uno de plumaje blanco con azul, mientras que las partes de las plumas alargadas de sus alas y cola eran de hielo. El otro fénix parecía un híbrido entre dragón y ave de plumaje oscuro como la noche y rojo sangre.

La mujer observando como se iba acercando la nave, se ajustó las gafas mientras decía.

Mujer: Ya están aquí.

Gato desorejado: Normal. Nos avisaron con tiempo.

Completó el gato con cierto tono de sarcasmo. La fénix blanca le llamó la atención al gato.

Fénix blanca: No seas desagradable. Al fin y al cabo, son unos amigos. Nada menos que Darkwing y los otros.

Le decía a modo de regaño la fénix, aunque el gato pasaba de ella e iba a su bola.

La nave matriz se detuvo en el aire y ahí se puso en vertical, abriendo sus alas a modo que pareciera una hermosa flor violeta, que giraba a su alrededor a la vez que generaba un especie de campo de energía a un gran radio alrededor de ésta. La mujer observando la nave así de abierta, no podía evitar admirar la belleza que mostraba dicha nave.

Mujer: Como una hermosa flor nocturna a la luz de la luna...Si fuera de noche, claro je, je, je.

Se rió levemente la mujer. En el campo generado por la nave matriz se formaron unos haces de luces, donde se suponían que tenían que aparecer Darkwing como compañía y finalmente lo hicieron, pero no como ponis sino como humanos.

Darkwing apareció como una mujer de piel blanca tirando a oscura. Con su largo pelo marrón oscuro haciendo que luciera hermosa. Un busto bien desarrollado. Llevando una camisa marrón de manga corta y una minifalda marrón, con botas marrones. Conservaba sus alas de murciélago. Su fénix Dark Cloud estaba sobre el hombro de la mujer.

Junto a ella estaba su marido Onyx Moon. Ahora era un humano de piel oscura. Pelo azul corto que le llegaba a los hombros. Conservando sus ojos y alas de murciélago. Portando una armadura de guardia real nocturna.

Red Fire era una hermosa mujer de piel tirando a rojo. Su larga crin que era como el fuego la llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Conservaba sus alas de alicornio. Portaba una armadura tecnológica color ámbar con rojo tipo valkiria, con falda roja la cual la hace lucir muy hermosa.

Ocelot era un humano de piel ligeramente marrón, con su pelo corto por encima del cuello. Llevaba un traje tipo vaquero, con pantalones y botas con espuelas, una tela a modo de capa como los vaqueros de época y por supuesto su inseparable sombrero vaquero.

Vulcania era una mujer de piel morena. Con una larga cabellera que estaba algo por debajo de la altura de los hombros. Portando una armadura azul al cuerpo que en cierto modo la hacia algo corpulenta, pero a la vez realzaba su figura, con turbinas sobre los hombros de la armadura y un símbolo nuclear en la espalda.

Eye Falcon era un hombre de piel blanca casi pálido. Con pelo corto. Portaba una abrigo negro largo que le tapaba casi por completo por atrás y una capucha donde esta última no la llevaba puesta, permitiendo así verle la cara. Su rifle de francotirador lo tenía colgando por la espalda.

Y finalmente Mistic. Una mujer de piel completamente negra, con su largo pelo verde que la llegaba casi a la cintura, sus ojos verdes oscuros apenas se la distinguían las pupilas. Portaba un top verde corto y que se le veía el ombligo. Unos guantes verdes que dejaban libres los dedos. Unos pantalones cortos que la cubrían hasta las rodillas y botas verdes.

Darkwing mirando a la mujer y animales, la sonrió a la vez que los saludaba.

Dark: Hola, Rebeca, hola, Sherrys, Anivia y Night Terror. Nos alegramos de veros a todos.

Rebeca: Igualmente, amiga.

Respondió la mujer que era nada menos que Rebeca y ambas amigas se abrazaron la una a la otra bastante contentas de verse la una a la otra.

Rebeca: Cuando vi tu mensaje sobre que veníais tú y los otros, preparé la mansión para el tiempo que paséis aquí.

Comentaba esta mientras rompía el abrazo con Darkwing.

Onyx: No tenías que haberte molestado, Rebeca. Nosotros podemos dormir perfectamente en el Filo Nocturno, la nave de los Cazadores de Sombras que tenemos como cuartel general.

Respondía Onyx con una sonrisa al igual que su vieja amiga.

Rebeca: De eso nada. No vais a pasaros las noches dentro de una enorme y fría nave. Nada como dormir en una cama en medio del hogar para sentirse como en casa. Pasareis las noches en la causa Rouser y no se hable más.

Decía con fingida autoridad la mujer aunque en el fondo solo bromeaba, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

Red: Bueno. Si eso significa dormir en una cómoda cama, me apunto.

Decía alegremente la mujer de fuego mientras se atusaba el pelo.

Red: Y si hay baño, mejor. Una necesita mantener bien su crin.

Seguía diciendo la mujer ahora con un leve tono presumida.

Ocelot: Mientras pueda dejar las botas en algún sitio, me vale. Y una buena bebida.

Comentaba Ocelot sacándose una botella de cristal de su traje, echarse un trago hasta vaciar la botella. Una vez vacía, la lanzó lejos por el aire, rápidamente sacó la pistola de uno de sus antebrazos y con un disparo certero rompió la botella en pedazos.

Rebeca: Ocelot. Te agradecería que no hicieras esas cosas, al menos en mi casa.

Le decía a modo de regaño la mujer, aunque en parte la hizo gracia el gesto del vaquero. Ocelot encogiéndose de hombros y con una leve sonrisa, la contestó.

Ocelot: ¿Qué se va a hacer? Me gusta lucirme.

El grupo se rió por el comentario el vaquero.

Rebeca: Bueno, amigos ¿Qué tal si vamos dentro y charlamos?

Les decía la mujer ofreciendo entrar en su casa a sus amigos. Éstos aceptaron con gusto.

Dark: Será un placer, Rebeca. Pero antes...¡Silver Lion, Sun, Moon!

Convocó a sus compañeros espirituales la mujer de piel morena, y acto seguido aparecieron el pequeño Silver Lion, como los lobos Sun y Moon.

Silver Lion: ¡Hola a todos!

Saludó el pequeño león, antes de irse corriendo hacia donde estaba Sherrys y saltar para quedarse encima del gran gato y comenzar a jugar con sus dientes con la oreja sana de Sherrys.

Sherrys: Como no, la pequeña bola de pelo plateada, ataca de nuevo.

Decía el gato con cierto sarcasmo, mientras el pequeño león seguía jugando con su oreja, le decía a éste.

Silver Lion: Me alegro de volverte a verte, Sherrys.

Sherrys: Igual que yo como el mal de barriga.

Respondió con sarcasmo el gato mientras los presentes se reían de la divertida escena del pequeño cachorro de león plateado con el gran gato.

Más tarde en el interior de la casa Rouser. Rouser había servido un poco de té a sus invitados, que estaban todos en el comedor principal en una amplia mesa hecha de caoba de calidad.

Red: Bueno, Rebeca ¿Cómo han ido las cosas por aquí?

Preguntaba la mujer de fuego mientras probaba el te que la había traído Rebeca. La mujer sentándose en su sitio, se puso a contarles las nuevas, nuevas.

Rebeca: ¿Qué os puedo contar ya? Actualmente Jack y Gifka son ahora héroes retirados del ejercito celestial, que junto con su hija Selene, viven tranquilamente como granjeros en el rancho de Wyverns.

Ocelot: Jack y Gifka como granjeros. Quién lo diría.

Respondió tranquilamente el vaquero mientras ponía sus piernas cruzadas encima de la mesa, así hasta que Sherrys que estaba con Silver Lion aun jugando con su oreja el pequeño cachorro, cambió de afinidad naturaleza y sacando un látigo cepa, golpeó las piernas de Ocelot haciendo que se apartaran de la mesa.

Sherrys: Las patas fuera de la mesa. Que luego el servicio me echan la culpa a mí de ensuciar los muebles.

Anivia: ¿Aun más, gato tonto?

Bromeaba la fénix blanca que estaba junto con los otros fénix Dark Cloud y Night Terror, donde éstos se rieron levemente del comentario hecho por la fénix. El gato simplemente bufo.

Mistic: Y tú, Rebeca ¿Cómo te van las cosas?

Preguntaba la mujer cambiante. Rebeca encogiéndose de hombros, la respondió tranquilamente.

Rebeca: Ya veis. Dejé de lado la simple y aburrida vida de aventurera donde ahora me dedico a ser una mujer de rica familia, que vive con su familia, mientras mi marido Jhosua es el jefe de la familia, trabajamos en la alta cámara parlamentaria, aunque también tenemos trabajo aquí educando a los niños.

Comentaba Rebeca, bromeando en algunas partes sin contarles que Jhosua realmente se dedica a eliminar a los enemigos y traidores del nuevo gobierno y ahí siguió hablando.

Rebeca: Y mis hijos Marcos y Jaqueline van a la academia junto con su prima de cuatro años mayor que ellos. Y por supuesto mis hijos van acompañados de sus gatos guardianes Sofi y Blacky donde estos ahora poseen 6 formas elementales diferentes.

Sherrys: Hablando de gatos elementales ¿Cómo le va a mi hija Felia? Espero que esté tomando en serio sus entrenamientos y dominé ya varias formas elementales. Como me entere que esta haciendo la vaga, ya la daré yo un buen rapapolvos.

Preguntaba el gato sacudiéndose un poco la cabeza para quitarse de encima al cachorro de león, haciendo que Silver Lion se cayera de espaldas y quedando boca arriba en el suelo, pero lejos de molestarse, el cachorro se rió divertido.

Vulcania: Por si te interesa, saco de pulgas. Ella ya domina varias formas elementales de interés. Si lo sabré yo...

Contestaba la mujer artillera donde esta estaba revisando su torreta portátil que suele emplear en las batallas.

Anivia: Oye ¿Es seguro que urges con esa cosa aquí?

Preguntaba la fénix blanca, no sintiéndose muy seguro ante la torreta que estaba revisando la yegua. Ella conocía muy bien la torreta automática que solía usar Vulcania en batallas, capaz de lanzar infinidad de balas con que acribillar al enemigo.

Vulcania: Tranquila, plumifera. Tiene puesto el seguro. Además, está programado para atacar a enemigos y no aliados.

Sun: Aun así no me siento tranquilo con esa cosa.

Moon: Especialmente por el hecho de que te puede coser a balazos en cuestión de segundos.

Comentaban ambos lobos que estaban tumbados junto a la chimenea. Vulcania rotando los ojos, comentó para sí.

Vulcania: Los ingenieros somos siempre tan poco valorados...

Ignorando eso, Darkwing la preguntó a Rebeca.

Dark: Bueno ¿Y los demás?

Rebeca: Bueno. Canas como ya sabéis, murió hace años.

Red: Canas...Sí.

Ocelot: Desde luego, pobre viejo. Era algo gruñón, pero en el fondo era un buen hombre.

Comentaban estos últimos con cierta tristeza en sus voces, los demás también estaba algo tristes, recordando el día en que recibieron la noticia del que el viejo Canas murió hace tiempo.

Eye Falcon: ¿Y la academia donde antes lo dirigía él? ¿Ahora no lo dirige Danna Blade junto con su marido?

Preguntaba el francotirador donde este ya había terminado de ajustar su rifle y se lo colocó de nuevo a la espalda. Rebeca asintiendo le respondió.

Rebeca: Así es. Cuando el viejo Canas murió, Danna Blade ocupó su lugar como nueva directora de la academia, junto con su marido Michael que es ahora profesor de artes, aunque ella siempre debió hacerlo, debido a que su familia era quienes manejan todo lo relacionado con la educación.

Dark: ¿Y Rafael? Pensé que tu hermano estaría aquí en casa.

Rebeca: Mi hermano se fue unos días por una investigación en un templo antiguo recientemente descubierto, pero hace poco recibí una carta suya diciendo que volvería pronto. Así que en un día u otro debería volver ya.

Dark: Ya veo que muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces.

Rebeca: Ya lo creo, amiga ¿Y vosotros qué contáis? En vuestro mensaje decía que han pasado varias cosas en vuestra dimensión.

Dark Cloud: No tienes ni idea, muñeca.

El grupo les explicó todo. Desde el primer movimiento de Arek, como la patrulla decidió pasar de la defensa al ataque, reactivar la antigua tecnología de los Purificadores, y como optaron en dividirse en equipos y ejércitos para ir de dimensión a dimensión para destruir las instalaciones donde creaban a los híbridos. Rebeca escuchó todo el relato con suma atención, al igual que hicieron el gato Sherrys y la fénix Anivia.

Rebeca: Ya veo. Parece que os espera un largo camino.

Comentaba la mujer tras escuchar el relato de sus amigos.

Onyx: Sí. Un largo camino si queremos salvar el multiuniverso del malvado Arek.

Contestaba el novio de Darkwing, mencionando la importancia de su misión.

Sherrys: Ya veo ¿Y creéis que hay alguna instalaciones de híbridos por aquí?

Preguntó el gato mientras Silver Lion de pie a un lado de este, le iba tirando de la oreja con los dientes, logrando poner a prueba la infinita paciencia del gato.

Red: Es lo que Nova y los agentes fantasma pudieron confirmarnos, ya que se registró actividad de híbridos en el lugar.

Rebeca: Ahora que lo mencionáis. Desde hace tiempo, se han registrado avistamientos de extrañas criaturas desconocidas merodeando por el reino.

Comentaba ahora Rebeca, recordando ciertos registros en la academia.

Dark: La matriarca Raszagal envió a sus mejoras cazadores de sombras para ver si lograban encontrar las instalaciones.

Eye Falcon: Cosa que no será fácil, ya que suelen estar bien escondidos los malditos.

Completaba Eye Falcon con cierto tono molesto.

Rebeca: Híbridos. Aun recuerdo cuando nos enfrentábamos a los primeros híbridos hace años.

Sherrys: Auténticos hijos de ...

Dark: ¡Dark Cloud!

Dark Cloud: ¡Porras! ¡Que no soy yo!

Se quejó el fénix oscuro mientras los otros fénix se reían. Darkwing ahí se disculpó.

Dark: Perdona, Dark Cloud. Es la costumbre.

Los demás se rieron levemente por ello. Rebeca tras reírse un poco levemente, les comentó al grupo.

Rebeca: Bueno ¿Qué tal si vamos a visitar a nuestros amigos para así ponernos al día un poco?

Dark: Me parece una buena idea. Así sabremos como les van a los otros.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Tras prepararse un poco, todos salieron de la mansión y se dispusieron a marcharse, salvó Rebeca que se quedó por un momento enfrente de la casa mientras realizaba un hechizo.

Rebeca: ¡Arte de Luz! ¡Templo de Luz Sagrada!

Una especie de columna de luz rodeó por toda la superficie de la casa hasta luego desaparecer y quedar como si nada.

Onyx: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Preguntó hombre de alas de murciélago. Rebeca ajustándose las gafas, le respondió.

Rebeca: Es un hechizo de protección que sirve para evitar que cualquier intruso que no sea amigo nuestro, pueda colarse en la casa.

Explicaba la mujer a sus amigos.

Eye Falcon: ¿No te sería más cómodo una alarma antirrobo?

Rebeca: Pse...Prefiero mi propio toque personal.

Respondió con una leve sonrisa la mujer. Finalmente éstos comenzaron a caminar tomando como primer destino la granja donde trabajaban Jack y Gifka.

Mientras caminaban, Red Fire le preguntó a Vulcania.

Red: Vulcania ¿Dónde has dejado tu torreta?

Vulcania: Lo dejé encima de la mesa del comedor. No creo que moleste ahí.

Sherrys: ¿Seguro qué es buena idea que lo hayas dejado ahí? Rafael o Jhosua podrían entrar en casa ignorando eso, y podrían ser acribillados sin remedio.

Vulcania: Tranquilo, pulgoso. Tiene un sistema de identificación de enemigos, y Rafael y Jhosua no son enemigos, al menos que yo sepa.

Respondía la mujer artillera con una leve sonrisa al final. Sherrys no muy convencido, comentó.

Sherrys: Más te vale eso. O nos tocará organizar un entierro doble donde en su lápida ponga "aquí yacen dos idiotas que fueron acribillados por una torreta, dejada por una ingeniera loca y poco valorada".

Vulcania: ¡Ehh!

Se quejó la mujer artillera por el comentario del gato mientras el resto del grupo se rió por su reacción.

El grupo iba caminando por un sendero que les llevó hasta un pedestal de teletransporte. El grupo aprovechó el paseo para ponerse al día de sus cosas, al mismo tiempo que el grupo de Darkwing y equipo podían apreciar el paisaje tranquilo y agradable de las islas flotantes. El paseo los llevó hasta la granja de Jack y Gifka.

Como les había explicado antes Rebeca, era una granja donde se criaban y cuidaban Wyverns. Podían ver a dichas criaturas parecidas a dragones, pero con alas en vez de brazos, en cierto modo pastando o volando por el aire.

Rebeca se acercó a la puerta de madera que dividía el rancho con el exterior. Al abrir la puerta y pasar por ella, alzó la voz para llamar.

Rebeca: ¡Jack! ¡Gifka! ¿Estáis en casa?

No hubo respuesta de inmediato. El grupo miraba de reojo a los Wyverns del lugar donde algunos los miraban, cosa que a algunos los ponían un tanto nerviosos temiendo algún ataque de estos. Dark Cloud recibió un latigazo húmedo el cual lo asusto y se escondió entre los pechos de Darkwing quien lo tomó del cuello mientras lo miraba de manera enfurecida.

Onyx: ¿No hay nadie en casa acaso?

Preguntó este al ver que no había respuesta. Rebeca estuvo a punto de alzar su voz, hasta que vio que la puerta de la granja se abrió.

Jack: ¡Si, Rebeca! ¡Estamos en casa!

Surgía por la puerta un hombre mayor de pelo blanco con mechones negros. Ojos grises. Algo de barba. Llevaba un traje de granjero como un bastón que usaba para caminar. Aquel hombre era nada menos que Jack Evans. Antiguo guerrero retirado.

Jack: Hola, Rebeca ¿A qué viene tu visita?

Saludaba alegremente al hombre a la joven Rouser mientras se iba acercando a su hermana. Rebeca sonriendo, le abrazó mientras le decía.

Rebeca: ¿Acaso necesito una razón para visitar a mi hermano y a su esposa o a mi sobrina favorita?

Respondía la chica sin soltar el abrazo con su hermano, donde éste se la devolvió y con una sonrisa la contestaba.

Jack: Para nada, pequeñaja. Me alegro de verte aquí. Seguro que Gifka y Selene estarán contentas de verte.

Rebeca: No vine yo sola, junto con Sherrys y Anivia. Varios amigos vinieron también.

Decía la mujer soltando el abrazo con su hermano y mostrando a Darkwing y los otros. Jack se quedó mirando un momento a Darkwing y ahí dijo.

Jack: ¿Danna?

Sherrys: Casi. Pero no. Es su malvada hermana gemela del otro mundo.

Bromeaba el gato. Jack mirando mejor al grupo y observando los físicos de cada uno, logró reconocerlos a todos.

Jack: Darkwing, Onyx, Red Fire, Ocelot, Eye Falcon, Vulcania, Mistic. Que agradable sorpresa veros a todos aquí.

Decía alegremente el hombre de ver a sus viejos amigos de la Patrulla Harmony.

Red: Lo mismo decimos nosotros, Jack.

Respondió con una sonrisa la mujer pelirroja. Ocelot mirando a Jack le comentó con una sonrisa.

Ocelot: ¿Qué pasa, viejo? ¿Aun sigues vivo? Pensé que ahora mismo estabas criando malvas a estar alturas, pero no. Ahora resulta que eres un granjero que andando con un bastón, tiene que cuidar de dragones en miniatura.

Bromeaba Ocelot con el granjero. Jack fingiendo molestarse, le respondió al vaquero.

Jack: Cuidado, vaquero, que aun podría estamparte contra el suelo si quisiera.

Decía esto el hombre fingiendo molestia, haciendo reír a todos. Jack mirando hacia la casa, gritó.

Jack: ¡Gifka! ¡Tenemos visita! ¡Sal, querida!

Gifka: ¡Voy!

Se escuchó la voz de Gifka en el interior de la casa. Finalmente apareció por la puerta una mujer mayor de cuerpo bien formado y busto bastante desarrollado, de pelo corto un poco por debajo del cuello de colores violeta y rosa. Con un traje de granjera compuesta por unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados de granjera y una camisa blanca de manga corta. Portaba en su cinturón un látigo recogido.

La mujer vio primero a Rebeca donde se alegró de alegró bastante verla y dijo.

Gifka: ¡Rebeca! Me alegro de verte, querida.

Rebeca: Igualmente, Gifka.

Respondió esta al saludo, abrazando a la mujer siendo correspondida por esta. La mujer observó a Darkwing donde esta dijo.

Gifka: ¿Danna?

Preguntó esta confundiendo a Darkwing con Danna. Rebeca al oír eso, comentó.

Rebeca: Ehh...No exactamente. Ella es...

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestar, apareció volando un Wyverns aterrizando al lado de estos, dicho animal llevaba una silla de montar como unas riendas y siendo llevada por una joven adolescente de piel blanca y ojos bicolor, que son verde y morado, un cabello platinado brillante corto suelto y de las puntas está teñido en rojo, un cuerpo de envidia, con buenos atributos físicos, llevando un traje de jinete. Tenía varias perforaciones en el rostro como una en la ceja derecha y uno en la lengua, la oreja izquierda tiene cinco perforaciones y una más en el ombligo.

Adolescente: Hola, mamá, hola papá, hola tía Rouser. Soy yo, Selene.

Decía con una alegre sonrisa la chica y luego mirando al grupo de Darkwing y compañía, sonrió algo más y dijo.

Selene: Y hola a vosotros también, "ponis".

Dijo la joven de repente, sorprendiendo en parte al grupo, en especial a Gifka que no pudo evitar exclamar.

Gifka: ¿Ponis?

Más tarde, el grupo estaba dentro de la casa, salvo Red Fire y Mistic donde estas junto con Selene, estaban volando por el cielo montados en unos Wyverns.

En el cuarto principal, el grupo estaba charlando tranquilamente.

Gifka: Debí haberlo sospechado que veníais de Equestria en cuanto Selene os llamó ponis.

Comentaba divertida la mujer estando esta sentada en un sofá, mientras el resto estaban sentados también en unos sillones o sofás de dicho cuarto. Darkwing con una leve sonrisa, la dio la razón.

Dark: Sí je, je, je. De todos modos es sorprendente las habilidades de esa niña para ver la realidad de las cosas.

Jack: Sí. Sin duda nuestra hija es bastante especial.

Comentaba con orgullo Jack al mencionar a su hija. Gifka le tuvo que darle la razón a su marido.

Gifka: La verdad es que el día que llegó a nuestras vidas, fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar.

Selene: Basta, que me avergüenzan.

Dark Cloud quien tenía varios chichones en la cabeza, estaba apoyado en el sofá cerca de su dueña, la dijo a ésta.

Dark Cloud: Sí. Y me alegra ver que la vida de granjera no te ha afectado negativamente. Aun sigues siendo la misma pedazo de tía buena con unos buenos "misiles" equipados. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el fénix marrón sin apartar la vista del bien formado busto de Gifka. Así hasta que Darkwing le dio un golpe de sus alas a Dark Cloud y molesta le dijo a este.

Dark: No seas pervertido, Dark Cloud.

Lejos de molestarse, Gifka se rió con ganas mientras comentaba.

Gifka: Ja, ja, ja. No pasa nada. Pese a que mi marido y yo somos guerreros retirados, eso no ha impedido que cuide mi imagen.

Jack: Cierto. Mi esposa sigue estando tan buena desde el día que la conocí ¿No crees, querida?

La decía de forma dulce y encantador el hombre, mientras la abrazaba por detrás a su esposa y apoyaba su rostro con el de ella donde esta con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en el rostro, le decía a su marido.

Gifka: Ja, ja, ja. Por favor, Jack, no exageres. Además, nos conocimos cuando éramos niños y si bien me acuerdo, eras un grandísimo llorón.

Comentaba la mujer con una sonrisa algo sádica, cosa que intimidó al resto incluso a su marido.

Dark Cloud: Y menuda imagen. Cualquier se choca con esos "misiles" y sale rebotando bastante lejos je, je, je..

Dark: Dark Cloud...Que te la ganas de nuevo.

Amenazó la mujer al fénix marrón para que este se callara. Ahí Jack les comentó a éstos.

Jack: Bueno, amigos ¿Qué os trajo aquí? Algo me dice que no estáis solo de visita.

Vulcan: En eso tienes razón, amigo.

Respondió Vulcania. El grupo se puso a explicar el por qué de su llegada. Jack y Gifka escucharon con suma atención las explicaciones del grupo, escuchando atentamente a la vez que lo entendían.

Jack: Ya veo. Así que el gemelo bueno de Michael como vosotros, habéis decidido pasar de la defensa a la ofensiva. Una jugada un tanto arriesgada.

Comentaba Jack con expresión seria. Ocelot ahí le respondió.

Ocelot: Así es, amigo. Arek últimamente le ha dado por hurgar por demasiado tiempo el avispero, y ya ha molestado demasiado a las avispas hasta el límite

Comentaba medio divertido el vaquero.

Gifka: La verdad, no me resultaría raro que hubiera alguna fábrica de híbridos por aquí. Muchos querrían hacerse con un poder así.

Vulcania: Por esa razón debemos encontrar todas sus fábricas y destruirlas, o al menos las que podamos.

Completaba Vulcania. Jack y Gifka asentían.

Jack: Pues os deseo suerte con ello.

Dark: Gracias.

Onyx: A todo esto ¿Cómo os va la vida de granja? Quiero decir, desde que sois héroes retirados.

Preguntó el novio de Darkwing. Jack encogiéndose de hombros, le respondió.

Jack: No nos podemos quejar. Tenemos una vida tranquila en nuestra humilde y pequeña granja de nuestros pequeños y adorables wyverns.

Dark Cloud: ¿Pequeños y adorables? Una de esas bestias me lamió el trasero y creo que le guste como aperitivo.

Preguntaba el fénix mirando de reojo por la ventana, donde por ella se veía asomarse un wyvern relamiéndose la boca. Gifka levantándose de donde estaba sentada, se acercó a dicho wyverns y le fue acariciando la cabeza mientras comentaba.

Gifka: Al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, lo wyverns no son tan violentos y salvajes como piensan muchos. Al menos los que están domesticados, claro.

Comentaba tranquilamente la mujer mientras el wyverns la lamió un poco la mano con que era acariciado. Darkwing animándose un poco, se acercó a dicho wyvern y le acarició esta también la cabeza, donde el reptil lo aceptaba con gusto.

Dark: ¿Tenéis muchos por aquí?

Gifka: El reino siempre necesita wyverns para sus caballeros wyverns, ya que son guerreros muy fuertes. Por esa razón mi marido y yo procuramos criar bien a estas linduras para que sean sanas y fuertes. Así podrán servir mejor al reino en caso de batalla.

Explicaba con orgullo la mujer mientras le daba un pequeño aperitivo al wyverns donde lo aceptó con gusto. Rebeca uniéndose a éstas para acariciar al reptil, comentó con una alegre sonrisa.

Rebeca: Sí. Y sin duda mi hermano y Gifka saben como criar los más sanos y fuertes wyverns del reino.

Gifka: Gracias, Rebeca.

Agradeció la mujer mayor con una sonrisa ante el cumplido de Rebeca.

Rebeca: Bueno, Gifka. Ha sido un placer veros. Ahora tengo que llevar a mis amigos a la ciudad para que vean a Michael y a Danna como de paso visitar la academia donde ahora dirigen ambos, o al menos Danna lo dirige ya que Michael es profesor de artes allí.

La decía Rebeca ya que había quedado con llevar a sus amigos para que pudieran ver como les iba a Danna y Michael. Gifka sonrió y luego la dijo.

Gifka: Muy bien. Creo que iré con vosotros. Tengo que comprar cosas en la ciudad ¿Os importa?

Dark: Para nada, amiga. Se bienvenida.

Respondió Darkwing con una sonrisa, alegrándose que su vieja amiga Gifka los acompañasen a estos.

"Más tarde"

Gifka: Cuidad la granja mientras estoy fuera.

Les decía la mujer a su marido y a su hija enfrente de la puerta. Jack rodeando con un brazo los hombros de su hija donde ahora estaba vestida con una camisa de cuadros que lleva amarrado en su cintura con una blusa de tirantes negra con un estampado del esqueleto humano, guantes negros sin dedos, pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla y botas militares, la respondió a su mujer.

Jack: No te preocupes, querida. Todo irá bien.

Selene: Sí, mamá. Cuidaremos bien la granja.

Completaba también la pequeña. Gifka sonriendo, se despidió de ellos.

Gifka: Muy bien. No creo que vuelva hasta la hora de cenar. Portaos bien.

Ambos: Lo haremos.

Gifka finalmente se marchó para reunirse con el grupo e irse a la ciudad en un carro tirado por un par de wyverns, que normalmente usaba dicho carro para cargar mercancías.

Una vez solos, el hombre mirando a la pequeña la dijo.

Jack: Bueno. Solos tú y yo.

Selene: Sí, papá.

Jack: Y mamá no volverá hasta algo tarde.

Selene: Sí, papá.

Jack: ¿Te parece una pizza?

Selene: Je, je, je. Sí, papá.

Respondió la chica, riéndose un poco al igual que el padre.

El viaje duró un buen tiempo de la isla flotante la reino. Así hasta que el grupo llegó finalmente a la ciudad, una gran ciudad enorme con sus grandes edificios.

Gifka: Ya llevamos.

Decía la mujer sin soltar las riendas. El grupo miraba la gran ciudad que era tan grande como la recordaban estos.

Dark: Ya casi había olvidado lo grande que era la ciudad.

Comentaba la mujer de alas de murciélago. Gifka parando el carro, dijo.

Gifka: Ya llegamos. Todos abajo.

El grupo que estaba subido en el carro, bajaron de él. Ahí pudieron ver montones de tiendas, lugares de interés como algunas estatuas. Puestos de comida. También había un espectáculo de marionetas donde muchos niños y mayores admiraban el espectáculo.

El grupo no pudo evitar acercarse al espectáculo de marionetas y sobraba decir que les gustaba la obra que representaba a Caperucita Roja y el lobo.

Todo el mundo se divertía del espectáculo, tanto que nadie observaba como un ratero intentaba robar en el bolso de una señora que estaba completamente centrada en el acto para darse cuenta de ello, nadie salvo Vulcania que estaba al lado de la señora. Sin mirar siquiera y con una sonrisa en la boca, Vulcanía introdujo su mano también en el bolso y ahí agarró la mano del ratero.

Se escuchó el sonido como el crujir de huesos y la expresión del ratero pasó de una sonrisa confiada, a una de sufrir un intenso dolor.

Vulcanía retiro su mano del bolso al igual que el ratero que no había cogido nada, donde éste abandonando el lugar mientras se sujetaba su mano que estaba fuertemente adolorida.

El grupo volvió a caminar, esta vez dirección a la academia.

En el interior de un despacho, estaba una mujer que era casi idéntica a Darkwing, solo que con el cabello algo mas corto. Con un uniforme marrón de directora de escuela con el escudo de la escuela estampado en ella.

Aquella mujer era Danna, la nueva directora de la academia. Ésta revisaba las fichas para admitir nuevos alumnos en dicha academia. Estaba tras su escritorio concentrada en ello, hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

Danna: Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro un hombre que era casi idéntico a Mike Bluer si fuese humano. Solo que este tenía el pelo corto a la altura de los hombros y algo de barba. Llevaba un traje rojo con detalles dorados de profesor, con el escudo de la escuela estampado en dicho traje. Aquel hombre era Michael, profesor de artes en la academia y actual marido de Danna.

Michael: Buenos días, Danna.

Danna: Buenos días, querido.

Se saludaron alegremente el uno al otro.

Danna: ¿Qué te trae por aquí, querido? ¿Otra vez tus alumnos te traen problemas?

Preguntaba medio divertida la mujer, ya que desde hace tiempo su marido tiene que lidiar con algunos problemas relacionados con unos jóvenes alumnos un tanto rebeldes. Michael echando su mano tras la cabeza, la respondió.

Michael: Ehh...No...Todavía. En realidad venía a decirte que tenemos visita.

Danna: ¿Visita?

Preguntó curiosa la mujer. Michael sonriendo ante la expresión de intriga, se apartó para dejar paso a Darkwing y su fénix. Sobraba decir que Danna se sorprendió al ver a nada menos que a su homologa de Equestria.

Danna: ¿Darkwing?

Preguntó esta ante la mujer que entró en el despacho. La eludida con una sonrisa la respondió.

Dark: La misma.

Danna: Darkwing, amiga. Me alegro de verte.

Decía la mujer con una sonrisa, levantándose del escritorio para acercarse a su amiga y darla un abrazo.

Danna: Me alegro de volverte a verte, Darkwing.

Decía la mujer mientras Darkwing devolviéndola el abrazo, la respondió.

Dark: Igualmente amiga.

Ambas mujeres rompieron el abrazo y ambas alegremente comentaron la una con la otra.

Dark: ¿Cómo esta mi malvada hermana gemela?

Bromeaba esta con su homologa humana. Danna riéndose un poco, la contestó.

Danna: No. Se supone que la hermana gemela malvada eras tú, y yo era la buena.

Dark: Para nada. Yo soy la buena y tú la mala.

Danna: Yo. Tú eres la mala y yo la buena.

Dark: No. Tú.

Danna: No tú.

Dark: Tú.

Danna: Tú.

Comenzaron a jugar la una con la otra con ello, no era la primera vez que ambas mujeres jugaban a ver quien era la gemela mala y quien la buena. Michael no pudo evitar sonreír ante el juego de ambas amigas y tampoco pudo evitar comentar.

Michael: No sé quien es la buena o la mala. Pero las dos estáis igual de buenas.

Ambas: ¡Eh!

Se quejaron las dos fingiendo enfadarse y cada una le dio con su puño en los hombros del chico donde este último se rió al igual que las dos mujeres.

Danna: ¿Qué te trae por aquí, amiga?

Dark: Es una historia algo larga. Si dispones de tiempo.

"Más tarde".

Darkwing había terminado de contar su historia a sus amigos, donde estos la escucharon con suma atención todo.

Danna: ¿En serio pasó todo eso?

Dark: Así es.

Michael: Lo que más me sorprendió es todo ese royo sobre los Purificadores. Parece de ciencia ficción eso.

Danna: Cierto. Robots con datos de personalidad de antiguas personas, convertidas en IA. No me imagino a nadie haciendo algo semejante. Ni siquiera Rafael pese a lo que le gusta mucho ese tipo de cosas.

Comentaban ambos. Darkwing asintiendo, les dijo a éstos.

Dark: Es la verdad. Ahora mismo estamos en una importante misión y creemos que por aquí podría haber híbridos y similares.

Danna: Ya veo. Bueno. Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírnosla.

Dark: Gracias, amiga.

Dark Cloud: Muy bien, preciosa. Antes que nada unas cuantas preguntas. Primero ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? Segundo ¿Os adaptáis a vuestra nueva vida como siendo Michael profesor y tú como directora? Y tercero ¿Qué talla se sujetador usas? Porque al igual que mi Darkwing como humana, también tienes buenos "misiles".

Preguntaba esto último sin apartar la vista de Danna con cierta mirada pervertida. Así hasta que Darkwing le dio con la palma de la mano en la cara para que se callara.

Dark: ¡Cállate, Dark Cloud! ¡No seas pervertido!

Michael y Danna se rieron un poco por los comentarios del fénix y la reacción de su amiga. Ahí Danna comentó.

Danna: Bueno. Sobre lo primero, no nos quejamos. La academia vienen buenos alumnos aunque de vez en cuando suelen venir alguno problemático. Lo segundo, a Michael y a mi nos viene bien los nuevos roles que nos ocupamos ahora. Y lo tercero, imagínate je, je, je.

Michael: ¿Y Rebeca dónde está? Pensé que vendría contigo.

Dark: Ha venido. Solo que ella y su marido han querido ir primero a ver a sus hijos

Danna: Claro. Por algo estudian también en la academia.

Danna se pasó la mano en su hombro mientras estiraba un poco el cuello hacia un lado.

Dark: ¿Estás bien?

Danna: Sí. Solo estoy algo cansada. Menos mal que ya llega la hora del descanso. Oye, Darkwing...

Dark: ¿Sí?

Danna: ¿A tus compañeras y a ti os gustaría probar una de las nuevas instalaciones que tenemos en la academia?

En otro lugar de la academia, para ser más concreto en una zona descubierta de dicha academia que era donde los estudiantes practicaban diversas actividades deportivas, estaban Ocelot y Eye Falcon practicando su puntería con unas dianas. Onyx estaba sentado en un banco observando a los dos practicando su puntería

Ocelot estaba en posición como si se disputara un duelo, mirando fijamente a las dianas. Acto seguido sacó la pistola del brazo derecho y en cuestión de segundos disparó con dicha arma, acertando en el centro de todas las dianas con una precisión total.

Ocelot: Nada mal.

Comentaba el vaquero con una sonrisa. Luego se puso a disparar desde diversas posiciones, una de espaldas, una con los ojos cerrados, otro teniendo la pistola por encima del hombro, otra donde saltó en el aire y disparó de nuevo, todas acertando en el centro de las dianas.

Los estudiantes donde todos llevaban el mismo uniforme, miraban sorprendidos la increíble puntería del vaquero. Y si aquello no fue suficiente, lo siguiente que iba a hacer Ocelot los iba a dejar impresionados de verdad.

Ocelot agarró unas manzanas de una cesta que tenía cerca, las lanzó al aire a gran altura todas estas.

Luego Ocelot volvió a ponerse en posición de duelo.

Ocelot: "Solo ante el peligro".

Decía Ocelot como si en una película del oeste estuviera. Una bola de heno pasaba rodando detrás de él. Las manzanas iban cayendo lentamente delante del vaquero donde este estaba inmóvil en el sitio.

Poco a poco las manzanas se estaban alineando hacia delante. Cuando finalmente dibujaron una línea recta, rápidamente Ocelot sacó su pistola y disparó. La bala de energía iba lentamente hacia las manzanas donde las atravesó todas estas y una vez hecho eso, acertó en la diana del blanco.

Luego de su hazaña, Ocelot haciendo girar la pistola desde varias posiciones, finalmente guardó el arma y se puso en posición relajada. Los estudiantes miraron sorprendidos la escena, pero enseguida comenzaron a aplaudir de admiración mientras Ocelot aceptaba con gusto los aplausos.

Ocelot: Gracias, querido público, muchas gracias a todos.

Agradecía el vaquero mientras hacía una leve reverencia mientras los alumnos seguían aplaudiendo. Eye Falcon que estaba ajustando su rifle, rotó los ojos mientras decía.

Eye Falcon: "Presumido"

Ocelot: Je, je, je. Cuando alguien tiene talento, es una total perdida de tiempo guardarlo.

Contestó Ocelot con su típico buen humor. Eye Falcon terminando de ajustar su rifle, apuntó con su rifle a una diana que estaba a una gran distancia en lo alto de una torre. Sin pensárselo más, disparó acertando a la gran diana.

Ocelot: ¿Ahora quién presume?

Preguntaba Ocelot con buen humor, Eye Falcon no respondió, simplemente sonrió.

Eye Falcon: A todo esto ¿Dónde están las chicas?

Preguntaba el francotirador. Ocelot ajustando el sombrero con la punta de su arma y con gesto pensativo, le contestó.

Ocelot: Creo que se fueron a relajarse un poco. Solo que ni idea de a donde.

En otro lugar, para ser más exactos en unas aguas termales de interior. Estaban Darkwing, Rebeca, Gifka, Danna, Red Fire, Vulcania y Mistic, las siete chicas con toallas cubriendo sus cuerpos, disfrutando del baño caliente de las termas.

Dark: Lo reconozco...Esto que habéis puesto en la academia es una maravilla.

Comentaba Darkwing sentada al borde del baño, con sus piernas metidas en el agua. Rebeca estando a su lado sentada de igual forma, la dio la razón.

Rebeca: La verdad es que fue muy acertado que ordenaras construir unas aguas termales en el academia, Danna.

Danna: ¿Verdad que sí, chicas?

Preguntaba ésta divertida estando sumergida en el agua al igual que Gifka. Darkwing observando la espalda de Rebeca, pudo ver el tatuaje de una calavera con dos fénix a sus lados posando en enredaderas

Dark: Veo que aun conservas el tatuaje.

Rebeca: Pues sí. Es algo que llevaré toda la vida.

Respondió con una leve sonrisa la mujer.

Red Fire que estaba sentada al borde del otro lado del baño lavándose su pelo, iba comentando.

Red: No me gusta estar en el agua porque no puedo prender mi fuego, pero eso no significa que no puedo disfrutar de un buen baño caliente.

Vulcania: Sí...Con esto te olvidas de todos tus problemas.

Mistic: Y solo importa que te relajes...

Respondía ambas chicas sumergidas en el agua y lavándose el pelo.

Dark: Me resulta raro que Dark Cloud no haya intentado espiarnos.

Preguntaba la mujer teniendo en cuenta la actitud de su fénix. Sherrys que estaba sumergido en el agua junto con Anivia, les explicó lo siguiente.

Sherrys: No creo que pueda ¿Verdad, Anivia?

Anivia: Ya lo creo que no podrá, je, je, je.

En otro parte.

Dark Cloud: ¡Vamos! ¡Sacadme de aquí!

Gritaba el fénix encerrado como estatua de hielo salvo la cabeza, impidiendo moverse y con aspecto de estar batiendo sus alas. Todo ello dentro de un especie de almacén.

Dark Cloud: ¡No fastidiéis! ¡¿Al gato pulgoso le permiten estar con un montón de chicas desnudas de cuerpo diez y a mi me dejan fuera?! ¡No es justo! ¡Y encima me estoy congelando!

Gritaba fastidiado el fénix por el hecho de no poder moverse en absoluto ni de espiar a las chicas en las aguas termales.

Volviendo a las termas, las chicas seguían disfrutando de su baño. Rebeca se quedó mirando por un momento a su compañera Darkwing, cosa que esta la notó.

Dark: ¿Pasa algo, Rebeca?

Preguntaba la mujer de alas de murciélago. Rebeca ante la pregunta, la respondió.

Rebeca: Nada. Que tienes un busto bien desarrollado.

Darkwing la extrañó un poco la respuesta de su amiga.

Dark: ¿Y qué? Tú también las tienes bien desarrolladas.

Ante la respuesta de Darkwing, Rebeca se puso a reírse un poco, cosa que la llamó la atención de su amiga.

Dark: ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?

Rebeca: Je, je, je. Perdona. No me estoy riendo de ti. Es que me acabo de acordar que cuando era una niña pequeña, y una vez que me quedé a solas con Samanta, Gifka y Luna donde estas al desvestirse, pude apreciar sus atributos y lo inferior que me sentía a ellas*.

 ***Ver "capítulo 21: Colada y Regañada" del fanfic "Búsqueda por la Verdad" de "S.W.A.T. or Team Wild".**

Le explicaba la mujer rubia a su amiga al recordar aquel gracioso capítulo de su vida.

Dark: Pero, Rebeca, puede que yo no sepa mucho sobre humanos. Pero piensa que para entonces tú solo eras una potrilla...una niña y claro, no las podías tenerlas desarrolladas del todo.

Ante el comentario de su amiga, Rebeca dejó de reírse y soltando un suspiro, comentó.

Rebeca: Lo sé. Pero ya sabes, cuando somos pequeñas y nos ponemos a comparar con nuestros mayores, haciéndonos preguntas si de mayores seremos como ellas o no.

Darkwing al notar el desánimo de su amiga, quiso animarla diciéndola.

Dark: Bueno. Pero ahora eres toda una mujer con un busto bien desarrollado.

Rebeca: Cierto. Eso es verdad.

Respondió Rebeca sonriendo por fin. Así hasta que Darkwing con actitud presumida, la comenzó a decirla.

Dark: Aunque claro. Yo las tengo más grandes. Ja, ja, ja.

Rebeca: ¿Qué? De eso nada, las mías son más grandes.

Dark: Ni mucho menos. Las mías son mejores y mas grandes.

Ambas chicas se levantaron y se quitaron las toallas quedando ambas expuestas y mirándose retadoras la una a la otra.

Dark: Las mías son las más grandes.

Rebeca: Para nada. Más mías son mayores.

Y ahí ocurrió la siguiente escena donde cualquier macho sangraría por la nariz en grandes cantidades. Ambas chicas frente a la otra, con sus brazos en posición en jarras, muy cerca de la otra hasta el punto que sus respectivos bustos se aplastaban contra la otra.

Red: Como no. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Decía con cierto sarcasmo la chica de fuego, recordando como Darkwing y Rebeca solían discutir y competir la una contra la otra en todo cuando era más jóvenes. Pero al crecer, aunque seguían teniendo cierta rivalidad, ahora se llevaban mucho mejor las dos. Pero algunas cosas nunca cambiarían entre las dos.

Dark: ¡Las mías son más grandes!

Rebeca: ¡Para nada! ¡Son las mías!

Dark: ¡Las mías!

Rebeca: ¡Las mías!

Seguían discutiendo ambas mujeres sin abandonar su posición, cada vez aplastando más y más sus bustos contra la otra. Ahí Danna las llamó la atención a ambas.

Danna: Chicas. Basta. No tiene sentido que las dos discutáis.

Ambas mujeres sin abandonar su posición, miraron a Danna.

Danna: Además. Al fin y al cabo...

Danna emergió del agua para ponerse de pie y sin ponerse la toalla, quedando esta expuesta del todo.

Danna: Las mías son las más grandes por excelencia.

Dijo de forma presumida la mujer, mientras se sujetaba con las manos su busto para exponerlas mejor.

Darkwing y Rebeca: ¡¿Quéee?!

Dark: ¡No es cierto! ¡Las mías son mayores!

Rebeca: Para nada, las mías son sin duda las más grandes.

Danna: Os equivocáis las dos. Las mías son las grandes de verdad.

Gifka: Chicas. Callaos.

Las llamó la atención la mujer mayor, haciendo que las otras tres mujeres las mirasen a ésta.

Gifka: Discutir no tiene sentido. Desde aquí puedo ver que todas las tenéis igual de grandes y bien maduras.

Dark: Sí...

Rebeca: Supongo que tienes razón, Gifka.

Danna: No tiene sentido discutir por ello.

Comentaron las tres mujeres dándose cuenta que lo que estaban haciendo antes, era una tontería. Gifka sonriendo, las dijo a las tres.

Gifka: Me alegro. Además, si alguien las tiene bien grandes, son las mías por excelencia.

Dijo esto la mujer levantándose del agua sin ponerse la toalla, exponiendo su gran busto que era verdaderamente destacable. Ganándose la atención de las tres mujeres que miraron pasmadas a esta última.

Las tres: ¡¿Quéee?!

Gifka sonreía triunfante mientras poniéndose sus manos detrás de la cabeza, movía de forma provocativa su busto.

Gifka: Moríos de envidia, diosas divinas...

Decía de forma presumida la mujer, así hasta que las tres mujeres se miraron las unas a las otras de forma de complicidad, y entre las tres la tiraron agua a Gifka. Esta última miró molesta a las tres y gritó.

Gifka: ¡Esto es Esparta!

Gritó la mujer lanzándose hacia las tres mujeres, comenzando una batalla campal de salpicar agua unas a otras, donde al final las demás se unieron al juego y todas se divirtieron de lo lindo en las aguas termales.

Horas más tarde, Onxy seguía sentado en el banco, hasta que apareció Michael junto con Night Terror y un descongelado Dark Cloud donde este último tuvo que usar su fuego sagrado para derretir el hielo, pero no impidió que el fénix aun siguiera teniendo frío.

Ambos fénix se pararon en el banco, mientras Michael sentándose al lado de Onyx, lo saludo.

Michael: Hola, Onyx.

Onyx: Hola, Michael.

Michael: ¿Cómo va todo, amigo?

Preguntaba alegremente el hombre a Onyx. El humano sin apartar la vista de las prácticas de Ocelot y Eye Falcon, le respondió.

Onyx: Bien.

Ambos amigos estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Michael finalmente le preguntó a Onyx.

Michael: ¿Ya te has declarado a Darkwing en matrimonio?

Onyx ante la pregunta, desvió la mirada a otro lado y trató de responder como pudo.

Onyx: Eh...Más o menos...

Michael: En otras palabras, que no, vamos. je, je, je.

Se rió levemente en la última parte, molestando en parte a Onyx donde este puso una expresión molesta.

Michael: No entiendo como es que a estas alturas aun no te has declarado a Darkwing.

Onyx: Tuve...Contratiempos...

Dark Cloud que ya estaba mejor de la congelación, miró a Onyx y le preguntó a este.

Dark Cloud: ¿Contratiempos? Amigo. Llevas años intentando declararte a Darkwing, pero al final siempre pasa algo que arruina el momento. Amigo, debes ya aparecer en los record Guinness de ser el pony que más veces a intentado declararse a la misma persona, y nunca lograrlo.

Le comentaba el fénix a su amigo, haciendo reír en parte a Michael y a Night Terror.

Onyx: Muchas gracias por los ánimos, Dark Cloud.

Le decía de forma sarcástica Onyx al fénix negro. Dark Cloud bromeando con este, le contestó.

Dark Cloud: De nada...je, je, je.

Michael: Veo que tienes complicaciones para declararte.

Onyx ante el comentario de su amigo, se apoyó la cabeza en sus manos mientras aburrido le respondió.

Onyx: No tienes ni idea. Cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de declararme, ocurre algo que arruina el momento. Como si hubiera una maldición que tratara de impedirme que me declare a Darkwing.

Night Terror: Tal vez el "Ex" de Darkwing te haya lanzado esa maldición para que no te puedas declararte a ella.

Comentaba el fénix dragón.

Onyx: Quizás sea eso.

Michael se coloco en el banco de forma pensativa con la mano en la barbilla y luego le comentó a Onyx.

Michael: Oye ¿Y por qué no lo intentas ahora?

Onyx: ¿Ahora?

Michael: Sí. Ahora mismo todo parece en calma y no creo que ahora mismo ocurra algo que arruine el momento. Yo creo que sería un buen momento para declararte a Darkwing.

Trataba de animar Michael a su amigo. Onyx pensando por un momento, le dio la razón.

Onyx: Tienes razón. Debo hacerlo ahora que parece que nada lo puede arruinar ahora.

Decía ya algo más animado Onyx. Sus amigos sonrieron ante los ánimos renovados del guardia real nocturno.

Night Terror: Así se habla, compañero. Adelante y conquista a tu chica.

Dark Cloud: Hablando de la diosa del amor. Por ahí llega ella junta con las demás.

Decía el fénix señalando con su ala, al grupo de Darkwing y demás chicas. Onyx no quería perder más tiempo y se dispuso a ir hacia su novia.

Onyx: Ahora o nunca.

El guardia real nocturno fue hacia la posición de Darkwing y ahí la saludo.

Onyx: Darkwing.

Dark: ¿Sí, Onyx?

Onyx trató de armarse de valor, rogando a los dioses que esta vez lograra su objetivo. Michael, Dark Cloud, Night Terror e incluso Ocelot y Eye Falcon, se quedaron mirando a la pareja esperando que por fin Onyx se declare a Darkwing.

Onyx: Darkwing. Lo que quiero decirte es si tú...

Onyx estuvo a punto de sacar de su armadura la caja con el anillo que llevaba dentro. Pero justo cuando lo iba a sacar, apareció por la entrada del patio un guardia dando la alarma.

Guardia: ¡Alarma! ¡Una fuerza desconocida está atacando la ciudad!

Gritaba el guardia, estropeando así el momento en que Onyx por fin se iba a declararse a Darkwing.

Dark: Si atacan la ciudad, debemos protegerla.

Red: No se hable más ¡Vamos, chicas!

El grupo de las chicas se fueron corriendo el patio, dejando a un Onyx completamente estático y con una expresión de "no puedo creerlo". Los chicos hicieron un "facepalm" y en sus mentes se les cruzó la misma idea de que Onxy realmente sufría una maldición. El gato Sherrys acercándose a Onyx antes de irse con su dueña, le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Sherrys: Ánimo, amigo. Lo importante es nunca desistir en tus intentos.

Danna y Michael se quedaron para poner a salvo a los cadetes para que no sufrieran daño de los misteriosos atacantes. El resto del grupo fue hacia la entrada norte de la ciudad que era donde estaban atacando. Rebeca y Gifka cambiaron su indumentaria a ropa más cómoda para pelear, compuesto por unos pantalones y una camisa con cazadora con ambiente militar.

Dark: Oye, Rebeca ¿Quién crees que está atacando la ciudad?

Preguntaba Darkwing portando esta ahora la armadura Bankai. Rebeca que se había fusionado con Anivia para obtener su armadura Bankai, que consistía en una armadura de energía helada con casco en forma de fénix y con el símbolo de la familia Rouser en el pecho, la respondió un tanto dudosa.

Rebeca: La verdad, no lo sé. La ciudad nunca ha sufrido un ataque que se pudiera considerar importante o que alarmase la ciudad. Quienes lo hayan hecho, o están muy seguros de sí mismo o son idiotas perdidos.

Gifka: Yo considero lo segundo. Porque hay que ser idiota para atacar la ciudad estando yo presente.

Decía con tono amenazante la mujer, invocando una guadaña con calavera en la parte superior y un texto escrito en la hoja que ponía "poner aquí la cabeza". Vulcanía ahí la preguntó.

Vulcania: Pero ¿No te habías retirado de la lucha al igual que Jack?

Gifka: Quizás. Pero eso no significa que haya perdido el toque. Los viejos soldados nunca mueren, pero tampoco desaparecen.

Mientras tanto al norte de la ciudad. Varios soldados armados con fusiles de combate avanzado y otros con escudos mágicos, trataban de repeler al enemigo, pero unos potentes disparos como de ametralladora los hacían retroceder.

Los misteriosos atacantes eran unos robots de aspecto humanoide armados con una ametralladora montada en su brazo derecho, con una cabeza rectangular con un visor rojo en vertical. Con una especie de ametralladora de tambor giratorio en la espalda. De metal naranja (al estilo Bastión de Overwatch con Skin Crisis omnics).

Aquellos extraños robots atacaban sin piedad a todo lo que se movía, obligando a los guardias a retroceder y a poner a salvo a los civiles. Algunos de los robots se transformaban en torretas fijas con ametralladora y miles de balas surgían de dichas armas.

Unos de los guardias le alcanzó una bala en la pierna haciendo que se cayera al suelo y su compañero trató de rescatarlo, quedando ambos a merced de los robots asesinos que no dudaron en disparar contra ellos.

Pero antes de que dichas balas llegaran hacia ellos, una pared de un edificio se derrumbó donde por ella surgió nada menos que Vulcania interponiéndose entre los guardias y los robots. La mujer de la armadura sin dudarlo, activó un escudo protector frontal que era proyectado desde su brazo, deteniendo los disparos que iban hacia los guardias.

Los robots seguían disparando mientras Vulcanía trataba de mantener el escudo para proteger a los guardias. Red Fire que apareció volando por encima de ella, gritó.

Red: ¡Río de Lava!

Gritó Red Fire lanzando un rayo al suelo y de ella surgió un río de lava que fue directo hacia los robots, convirtiendo a la mayoría de ellos en metal fundido. Darkwing y las otras llegaron para reunirse con Vulcania y Red Fire. Darkwing y las chicas de la patrulla vieron la clase de robots que estaban atacando la ciudad, se sorprendieron enormemente al reconocer al tipo de robot que eran.

Mistic: Espera ¿No son esas cosas qué nos enfrentamos la primera vez cuando rescatamos a las princesas hace años*?

* **Ver "Cap 25 Misión Rescate" de mi fanfic "El Retorno de la Patrulla Harmony".**

Preguntaba la mujer con un disfraz de hechicera y creando un campo mágico para proteger al grupo de ataques. Darkwing la dio la razón.

Dark: Cierto. Me preguntó que harán aquí esas cosas.

Rebeca: Se supone que desde que derrotamos a Legión, estas cosas deberían haber desaparecido ¿Cómo es que los tenemos precisamente aquí en este mundo?

Vulcania: No lo sé, pero una cosa es segura...

Vulcanía sin deshacer el escudo, convocó un enorme martillo tan grande como ella, donde ahí lo agarró con una mano y lo movía como si no pesara nada.

Vulcan: ¡Van a ser ahora mismo chatarra!

Gritó la mujer cargando contra el enemigo, dispuesta a aplastar a tantos robots como se encontrasen. Darkwing y las demás se unieron a ella para no dejarla expuesta al peligro.

Ajeno a todo eso, un cuervo negro observaba la escena. A simple vista parecía un simple cuervo normal y corriente sin nada en especial, si no fuera porque sus ojos en realidad eran cámaras que lo estaban observándolo todo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Mi amiga de S.W.A.T. or Team Wild me ayudó a corregir algunos aspectos del capítulo y se lo agradezco.**


	12. Cuidado con el Lobo

**Cuidado con el Lobo**

Lo que iba a ser una tranquila reunión de amigos en la ciudad, se había convertido de golpe en una zona de guerra.

La razón es que de forma inesperada, aparecieron unos robots de la clase Bastión armados hasta los dientes, donde sin perder el tiempo comenzaron a atacar la ciudad y a sus habitantes.

A causa de ello, Darkwing y las chicas fueron raudo y veloz a defender la ciudad. Los chicos vendrían algo más tarde para ayudarlas.

Ahora mismo el equipo de Darkwing y compañía estaban combatiendo a los robots por las calles de la ciudad.

Dark: ¡Hora de sacar la basura!

Gritó Darkwing armada con las Hunter Fang y portando su armadura Bankai, modificando sus armas a modo que tuvieran la forma de dos boomerang. Acto seguido las lanzó ambas a la vez de forma, que ambas armas girando por el aire, golpearon a varios robots y aun más cuando regresaron en dirección hacia la mujer oscura.

Rebeca: Nada mal ese truco.

La felicitaba Rebeca que portaba también su armadura Bankai y armada con la Rosa Negra que era una espada. Darkwing sonriendo, la agradeció el cumplido a su amiga.

Dark: Gracias, amiga.

Rebeca: Ahora deje que te enseñe yo otro truco...¡Arte de Tierra! ¡Picas Terrestres!

Rebeca empleando uno de sus hechizos, clavó su espada al suelo y surgieron en línea recta varias picas de tierra que emergían del suelo. Dichas picas emergentes iban avanzando hacia los robots clavándose por debajo de éstos.

Dark: Nada mal.

Rebeca: Je, je, je. Gracias.

Vulcanía iba corriendo por las calles mientras los robots disparaban contra ella y las balas impactaban en su armadura. La mujer artillera armada con un enorme martillo de dos manos y portando unos reactores en la parte trasera de dicha arma, iba golpeando a los robots que se cruzaban en su camino. Con cada golpe de martillo, destrozaba o mandaba a volar a los robots que trataban de detenerla.

La mujer que iba riéndose, agarró con su mano cubierta por la armadura la cabeza de un bastión y lo llevó contra el suelo arrastrándolo mientras seguía corriendo, para acto seguido lanzarlo contra otro grupo de robots. Acto seguido Vulcania levantó un escudo de energía generado en su brazo izquierdo.

Mientras Vulcanía se protegía de los disparos enemigos, apareció Gifka por el aire y ahí girando sobre ella misma, decapitaba a todo robot que se encontraba. Luego rodó por el suelo para ponerse a cubierto por detrás de Vulcania y su barrera protectora.

Vulcania: ¿Cómo lo llevas, abuela?

Bromeaba la mujer artillera. Gifka empuñando su guadaña, fingió enfadarse mientras la respondía.

Gifka: Más respeto, pese a mi edad, aun puedo destrozar varias cosas de estas por todo el día.

Decía desafiante Gifka concentrando energía en su guadaña y realizando un tajo rasante, creó una hoja de energía que atravesó la barrera de Vulcania sin daño alguno, y luego se llevó por delante a varios robots que fueron cortados por la mitad.

Red Fire apareciendo con la Red Velvet en su espalda, creó varias espadas de fuego con dicha arma, para acto seguido lanzarlas contra los robots que fueron atravesando uno a uno, para acto seguido explotar todos estos.

Red: Una buena limpieza necesitará estas calles cuando acabemos.

Comentaba la mujer de fuego, mientras creaba bolas de fuego con sus manos y las lanzaba contra los robots. Vulcanía que tras deshacer su escudo y luego aplastar a un robot con su martillo, la comentó.

Vulcanía: Bueno. Tampoco hace falta que acabemos tan pronto con esto. Me apetece más aplastar a varios de estas chatarras andantes.

Comentaba divertida la mujer que estaba en parte disfrutando de aplastar a los robots. En ese momento se escuchó algo como cayendo del cielo. Todos miraron al cielo viendo que caía una especie de capsula metálica donde esta se abrió de golpe revelando su interior.

De dicha capsula que se abrió, surgió un especie de robot cuadrúpedo parecido a un centauro. De metal naranja con detalles negros. No tenía rostro alguno salvo dos pares de ojos rojos y una potente ametralladora de energía en su brazo izquierdo. Dicha máquina adoptó postura de combate como intimidador.

Gifka: ¿Qué es eso?

Mistic con un disfraz de hechicera de Diablo III para lanzar rayos de fuego contra el enemigo, la contestó.

Mistic: Conozco ese modelo. Es una OR-14. También los usó Calibal hace años.

Vulcania viendo a la máquina, empuñó con ambas manos su martillo y dijo.

Vulcania: Ese es mío.

Gifka: ¡Vulcania, espera!

Pero Vulcania no la hizo caso a Gifka. Vulcania activando las turbinas de la espalda donde de estas surgían fuego, a modo de cohete avanzó hacia el OR-14 donde este la iba disparando su ametralladora pesada contra ella. Vulcania recibiendo algunos disparos en su armadura mientras se protegía con su brazo, placó completamente contra el robot haciendo retroceder, pero el OR-14 fijando sus patas contra el suelo logró frenar a Vulcania para sorpresa de esta.

Antes de que Vulcania hiciera algo, el OR-14 la agarró del cuello de la armadura, y la levantó del suelo para luego lanzarla de nuevo hacia ella. Con su otro brazo sacó una enorme cuchilla naranja con intención de matar a Vulcania que seguía en el suelo.

Gifka: ¡Vulcania!

Gritó Gifka que quería ayudar a su compañera.

Red: ¡Cuidado! ¡Más cosas de esas!

Avisaba Red Fire viendo saltar por encima de un muro a otro OR-14 y saltar de nuevo hacia Red Fire, donde la mujer de fuego alzó el vuelo para esquivar el ataque.

Darkwing y Rebeca entre las dos, crearon una barrera mágica para proteger de los disparos de los bastión y OR-14 que trataban de rodearlas.

Gifka: ¡Nos están superando! ¡Tenemos que replegarnos!

Advertía Gifka mientras hacía girar su guadaña a modo de hélice para protegerse de los disparos.

Red: ¡Pero no podemos dejar a Vulcania!

Gifka: ¡Yo me encargo! ¡Ahhhh!

Gifka cargó de energía su arma y lanzó un tajo rasante al suelo, creando así una corriente de energía que se llevó por delante a varios robots. Sin perder tiempo, Gifka fue corriendo en ayuda de Vulcania que aun seguía en el suelo mientras el OR-14 que la derribó, preparaba su cuchilla para atravesar a Vulcania.

Vulcania se preparó para defenderse hasta que justo en el último momento, la vista del OR-14 se centró en Gifka que iba hacia este, justo para recibir un potente golpe de guadaña cargada en toda la cara que la mandó contra la pared. El OR-14 recuperándose del golpe, disparó su brazo armado contra Gifka, donde la mujer desplazándose de un lado a otro mientras se iba acercando, logró darla un potente tajo en vertical que lo partió por la mitad.

Vulcania: Ya lo tenía.

Decía en parte arrogante la mujer artillera, mientras Gifka con una leve expresión de burla, la respondió mientras la ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Gifka: Ya lo he visto.

Vulcania se levantó con ayuda de Gifka y ambas fueron a reunirse con el grupo para replegarse de los ataques de los robots.

Las chicas se iban protegiendo con barreras mágicas mientras retrocedían. Los OR-14 armados ahora con ametralladoras en ambos brazos, y los bastións convertidos en potentes tanques en miniatura, disparando potentes abuses contra el grupo obligándolos a retroceder.

Mistic: ¡Nos están dando una buena!

Avisaba Mistic con aun su disfraz de hechicera, manteniendo una barrera mágica. Por desgracia no duraría mucho debido a los constantes bombardeos de los bastión en su modo tanque que iban avanzando hacia ellas.

Dark: ¡Necesitamos refuerzos cuanto antes!

Exclamaba Darkwing. En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de un motor como de una moto.

Rebeca: ¿Y ese sonido que parece una moto?

Preguntaba la mujer y acto seguido apareció saltando desde un tejado nada menos que Ocelot montado en su meca Dog Guard en su modo moto.

Ocelot: ¡Aquí llega la caballería!

Decía Ocelot sacando la Magnun Speeder y desde aun en el aire, disparó varias balas de plasma de gran potencia, logrando atravesar a varios robots, entre ellos los bastión en su modo tanque.

El vaquero aterrizó en su moto cerca de las chicas y levantándose un poco el sombrero con la punta de su arma, miró a éstas mientras con una sonrisa las dijo.

Ocelot: Señoritas. Espero que no haberlas hecho esperar demasiado para su carruaje.

Bromeaba el vaquero. Estas sonriendo al ver que había llegado el vaquero.

Gifka: ¿Viniste solo, vaquero?

Ocelot: Claro que no ¿Qué sentido tendría decir que llega la caballería si viniera solo?

Preguntaba a modo de broma el vaquero, mientras un OR-14 le apuntaba con su arma a él. Las chicas estuvieron a punto de avisarle del peligro, hasta que una bala le atravesó la cabeza a la máquina acabando así con ella.

Desde lo alto de una torre, estaba Eye Falcón armado con su rifle siendo este el que efectuó el disparo. Desde ahí tenía un amplio radio de visión donde podría disparar al enemigo sin casi temer respuesta.

Del cielo aparecieron varios Wyverns montados por jinetes. Tanto los jinetes como los Wyverns portaban armaduras y dichos jinetes llevaban grandes y afiladas hachas de mano. Sin perder tiempo, la mayoría volaron de forma rasante y golpeaban a los robots que iban por tierra.

Mistic: ¿Y esos?

Rebeca: Son los jinetes Wyverns. Son en cierto modo, la caballería pesada de los cielos.

Dark: Pues parecen sacados de Fire Emblem.

Contestaba Darkwing ligeramente bromeando al mismo tiempo disparando desde sus Hunter Fang unos rayos oscuros, que atravesó a varios bastion modo tanque y destruirlos. Rebeca riéndose un poco, la dio la razón.

Rebeca: Sí. Algo así se podría decir.

De improviso aparecieron unos cuchillos que atravesaron varios bastión en modo robot en sus cabeza, destruyéndolos así.

¿?: ¿Alguien necesita ayuda?

El grupo se giró para ver a un hombre de pelo negro, portando un traje gris tipo asesino como unos símbolos, que indicaban que era un cazadora de criminales.

Rebeca: ¡Jhosua! ¡Estás aquí!

Exclamó feliz la mujer, revelando que aquel hombre era nada menos que Jhosua, su actual marido y padre de sus hijos. El hombre con una sonrisa, la respondió.

Jhosua: Hola, querida ¿Necesitáis algo de ayuda?

Sherrys: ¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto?

Preguntaba con cierto sarcasmo el gato. El hombre encogiéndose de hombros, le respondió tranquilamente al gato.

Jhosua: Estaba escoltando a Rafael a la casa de mi querida y bien amada esposa, hasta que me llegó la noticia de que la ciudad estaba siendo atacada. Así que vine raudo y veloz aquí para ayudar, y de paso traer a los jinetes wyverns

Los jinetes seguía atacando por el cielo a los robots, pero los bastión en modo torreta y los OR-14, no tardaron en contraatacar disparando sus armas y derribar a varios de aquellos jinetes junto con sus monturas.

Gifka: Aun así necesitarán ayuda.

Decía la mujer. Acto seguido apareció Onyx montado en el meca fénix Storm Fire de Red Fire.

Onyx: Hola. Traje del meca de Red Fire por si acaso.

Red: Se agradece, cielo.

Agradecía la mujer de fuego, mientras el guardia nocturna se bajaba para ofrecer subir al meca a Red Fire. Ahí Onyx explicó al grupo.

Onyx: También he pedido ayuda a los cazadores de sombras para que nos echen un casco...mano...garra...Lo que sea...

Decía esto último sin apenas aclararse como debería expresarse, ya que aun le costaba habituarse a su forma humana.

Night Terror: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó el fénix oscuro y tanto este como Onyx y Sherrys se echaron al suelo y Red Fire alzó el vuelo en su meca para evitar los disparos de los robots enemigos.

Sherrys: Pues espero que sea pronto, porque sino, nos cosen a balazos.

Decía el gato rápidamente poniéndose de pie y adoptando afinidad roca, desde su boca escupió varias rocas que impactó en varios robots.

Red: Vamos allá. Es hora de hacer limpieza ¡Modo Vehículo!

Nada más decir esto último, el meca fénix adoptó forma de moto voladora. La mujer poniéndose a los mandos, fue volando a toda velocidad en dirección hacia los robots donde estos comenzaron a disparar contra ella. La mujer esquivaba ágilmente los disparos desde su meca vehículo y desde ahí disparó misiles de fuego contra los robots, donde cada impacto los hacía estallar en pedazos.

La situación parecía por fin controlada, hasta que surgieron más robots que salían de casi todas las calles, o emergiendo del cielo mediante capsulas.

Mistic: ¡Vienen más!

Avisaba Mistic con un disfraz de Barbara de Diablo III y partiendo en dos a un robot con una enorme hacha de dos manos. Razón no la faltaba porque los robots enemigos comenzaron a atacarlos por todas partes.

Parecía que la situación iba a ir a peor, hasta que de repente unas cuchillas invisibles iban despedazando a los robots.

Gifka: Parece que los cazadores de sombras han llegado.

Comentaba Gifka sonriente, ya que ella conocía perfectamente las tácticas de los cazadores de sombras de aprovechar su invisibilidad para atacar al enemigo.

Varias naves matriz llegaron volando y desplegando sus campos de energía, surgieron tropas de los cazadores de sombras compuestos por centuriones, acechadores, magos de sombras e incluso segadores, todos éstos con forma humana.

Dark: Por fin llegan los refuerzos.

Rebeca: Ya era hora.

Celebraban ambas mujeres al ver que las tropas de los cazadores de sombras habían llegado.

Centurión: ¡Por Raszagal!

Gritó un centurión alzando su brazo donde de ella surgió una cuchilla de energía morada y los otros le imitaron realizando un potente grito de guerra. De inmediato se lanzaron hacia el enemigo para combatirlo.

Los centuriones avanzaban hacia el enemigo donde estos últimos no tardaron en disparar contra ellos, pero los centuriones empleando sus pasos de sombra, desaparecieron para segundos después aparecer justo delante de estos y comenzar a despedazarlos con sus cuchillas.

Los acechadores empleaban sus armas a distancia para atacar al enemigo, ganándose la atención de los robots enemigos. Dichos robots contraatacaban con sus disparos obligando a los acechadores a ponerse a cubierto.

Los robots estaban tan centrados en atacar a los acechadores, que no se percataron de los segadores que gracias a sus jetpacks, saltaban las casas para aparecer por la retaguardia de estos y disparar con sus pistolas e incluso lanzar minas explosivas, haciendo que los robots estallaran en pedazos.

Los magos de sombras lanzabas nubes de oscuridad que bloqueaban la visión de los robots, impidiendo que éstos pudieran ver al enemigo y fueran blanco fácil para los acechadores que disparaban al enemigo con sus armas.

Varios bastión en modo torreta disparaban sus balas contra las tropas de los cazadores, así hasta que varias naves corsario aparecieron y lanzaron sus redes de distorsión, impidiendo que los bastión bajo dicha red siguieran disparando, permitiendo a las tropas aliadas atacarlos a distancia.

Varios bastión en modo tanque y OR-14 avanzaban a la vez que disparaban a las tropas aliadas haciéndolas retroceder. Al lado de las tropas aliadas aparecieron unos zancudos de combate parecidos a los inmortales, solo que estos eran de metal morado oscuro con detalles violetas. Dichos zancudos de combate se pusieron delante de sus aliados para protegerlos gracias a sus escudos de energía que estos poseían. Acto seguido contraatacaron disparando sus potentes cañones de energía contra los robots enemigos.

Aquellos máquinas eran los "aniquiladores de sombras". Con ayuda de la tecnología celeste, se pudieron crear una versión de los inmortales de la Guardia Celeste para los cazadores de sombras. A diferencia de éstos, los aniquiladores no poseían los escudos reforzados, pero lo compensan con una habilidad especial única. Podían sobrecargar sus cañones para disparar potentes bolas de energía de gran potencia destructiva, pero tras su uso, tardaban un rato en cargar para volver a utilizarlo.

Los aniquiladores de sombras disparaban sus cañones de energía contra los robots, logrando destruir a varios de éstos.

En lo alto de la torre, Eye Falcon disparaba su rifle contra todo robot que veía. Para la posición en que estaba el francotirador, lo tenía muy fácil para acabar con todo enemigo que estuviera a tiro.

Eye Falcon: Esto sin duda es un estupendo tiro al pato. De aquí no me baja nadie.

Comentaba el francotirador con una sonrisa de confianza, sin dejar de disparar a todo robot enemigo que tenía a su alcance. Eye Falcon seguía disparando, hasta que se escuchó un sonido constante como de grandes pisadas.

Eye Falcon: ¿Y ese ruido de pisadas?

El francotirador escuchaba las fuertes pisadas que se escuchaba detrás de él. El francotirador se giró y se quedó pasmado ante lo que vio en ese momento.

Justo delante de la torre donde estaba, veía un enorme robot tan alto como la torre, de aspecto humanoide fornido sin rostro, de metal negro, ojos robots, enormes brazos y piernas.

El gran robot miraba a Eye Falcon donde este último lo miraba también, pero a diferencia de que éste estaba algo nervioso.

Eye Falcon: Vaya...Amigo. Que grande eres...

Trataba de decir Eye Falcon. El gran robot echó para atrás su brazo derecho con el puño cerrado y acto seguido lo lanzó hacia la torre donde estaba el francotirador.

Eye Falcon: ¡Maldición!

El francotirador saltó de la torre, justo cuando la enorme máquina de un puñetazo hizo pedazos la parte superior. El francotirador iba cayendo junto con los escombros mientras el gran robot lo miró y sus ojos rojos se iluminaron.

Eye Falcon: Presiento que eso no es una señal de advertencia.

Comentaba el francotirador temiéndose que estaba en problemas. El robot con sus ojos en rojo, disparó un doble rayo contra Eye Falcon.

Parecía el fin del francotirador, hasta que Ocelot en su meca moto apareció y de un salto lo agarró y lo apartó del mortal rayo. Dicho rayo impactó en una casa destruyéndola por completo.

La moto aterrizó en el suelo mientras Eye Falcon se colocaba por detrás de Ocelot mientras le iba diciendo.

Eye Falcon: Gracias, Ocelot, me has salvado de una buena.

Agradecía el francotirador, pero Ocelot rápidamente aceleró su moto para esquivar otro rayo por parte del robot gigante.

Ocelot: Dame las gracias luego, ahora tenemos que alejarnos si no queremos acabar tostados.

Decía el vaquero acelerando su meca lobo para alejarse del robot gigante que les seguía disparando, tratando de eliminarlos.

Ocelot y Eye Falcon lograron alejarse del robot. La gran máquina al ver que estaban fuera de alcance, desplegó de sus piernas, dos piezas de metal que rebelaron ser unas motos robots de metal negro y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección donde se fueron Ocelot y Eye Falcon.

El vaquero y el francotirador seguía acelerando por las calles, hasta que Eye Falcón notó la presencia de las dos motos robots que los iban siguiendo.

Eye Falcon: ¡Ocelot, a tus seis!

Advertía Eye Falcon, siendo escuchado por el vaquero. Las dos motos robots desplegaron unas miniametralladoras en sus partes laterales frontales y comenzaron a disparar contra ellos. Ocelot tuvo que hacer varios zigzag para esquivar los disparos.

Un carro tirado por bueyes y un granjero se cruzaban por el camino donde iban Ocelot y Eye Falcon. El vaquero al notarlo, advirtió.

Ocelot: ¡Carro a las 12!

Ocelot y Eye Falcon se agarraron con firmeza en la moto y el vaquero giró la manilla de golpe, haciendo que la moto se girara y se inclinara hacia un lado.

Todo fue a cámara lenta. La moto se deslizó por debajo del carro sin rozarlo siquiera. Luego Ocelot logró poner de pie dicha moto y acelerar.

Las dos motos robots pasaron por ambos lados del carro para susto del granjero que conducía el carro.

La persecución se reanudó donde las motos robots seguía disparando contra ambos hombres en la meca moto.

Eye Falcon sacando su viejo arco, disparó flecha contra las motos robots para eliminarlos, pero éstos se movían de un lado a otro esquivando las flechas para frustración del francotirador.

Eye Falcon: Esas cosas son rápidas.

Ocelot: Ya veremos.

Sin dejar de acelerar su meca moto, Ocelot vio hacia delante un bar con un gran cartel colgante en el lateral de dicho local. Ahí el vaquero sacó su pistola y disparó, logrando romper uno de los agarres que sostenía dicho cartel.

El cartel se fue deslizando para atrás para hacer un giro completo justo en dirección hacia Ocelot y Eye Falcon.

Ocelot: ¡Abajo!

Gritó Ocelot y ambos se agacharon para evitar por los pelos el cartel que caía sobre ellos, para al final dicho cartel golpear a una de las motos robots que lo derribó y al final se estrelló en una tienda cercana.

Ahora solo iba una moto robot quien perseguía a Ocelot y a Eye Falcon.

Eye Falcon: ¡Aun nos queda uno!

Ocelot: Bien. Pues habrá que jugársela todo por el todo.

Eye Falcon: ¿A qué te refieres?

Ocelot: Tengo un plan. Tú solo confía en mí.

El vaquero giró de golpe la manilla de su moto para darse la vuelta y quedar enfrente de la moto robot.

La moto robot se detuvo a varios metros enfrente de Ocelot y Eye Falcon.

Ocelot: Bien, amigo. Aquí nos tienes.

Decía desafiante el vaquero mientras hacía rugir su moto. Una bola de heno pasaba al lado de ambas motos.

Eye Falcon: Ocelot ¿Qué tramas?

Ocelot: Librarnos del problema.

Respondió con tranquilidad el vaquero, Eye Falcon en cambio, no estaba muy seguro de lo que planeaba su compañero.

Ocelot: Vamos allá.

Ocelot aceleró su moto haciendo un caballito primero, para acto seguido salir a toda velocidad en dirección hacia la moto robot, donde este último también aceleró en dirección a éstos.

Eye Falcon: ¡Ocelot! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Preguntó el francotirador, que comenzaba a preocuparse ante lo que planeaba Ocelot.

Ocelot: ¡Confía en mí!

Respondió el vaquero sin dejar de acelerar hacia la moto robot.

Ocelot: Eso es. A ver quién es el más gallina.

Bromeaba el vaquero. Eye Falcon ahí le llamó la atención.

Eye Falcon: ¡Ocelot! ¡Los robots de esa clase no se asustan de las acciones suicidas! ¡Pero nosotros sí!

Pero Ocelot no le hizo caso. Siguió acelerando mientras la moto robot comenzó a disparar contra ellos. Ocelot simplemente ladeaba de un lado a otro su meca moto para esquivar los disparos.

Ambos vehículos se iban acercando cada vez más, hasta el punto que podrían llegar hacia el otro en cualquier momento.

Todo iba a cámara lenta. Ambas motos estaban a punto de tocarse, pero Ocelot simplemente ladeo la moto a un lado para pasar a un lado y mientras lo hacía, sacó su espada que tenía en la espalda y ahí aprovechando que pasaron justo al lado de la moto robot, le dio un tajo en la rueda delantera haciendo que esta reventara.

Sin la rueda delantera, la moto robot cayó en su parte frontal al suelo y con la fuerza del impulsó, salió volando por el aire dando varias vueltas primero, para acto seguido caer duramente contra el suelo quedando como chatarra inservible.

Ocelot detuvo la moto para que este y su compañero, pudieran observar la moto robot destrozada.

Eye Falcon recuperándose del susto inicial, le comentó a su compañero.

Eye Falcon: Oye, Ocelot ¿Eres consciente qué eso ha sido una locura?

Preguntaba el francotirador a Ocelot. El vaquero mirando de reojo a su compañero, con una sonrisa le respondió.

Ocelot: Hay locuras que funcionan. Ahora mejor volvamos con nuestros compañeros.

El vaquero aceleró su meca lobo y ambos fueron en dirección hacia donde sus compañeros seguía luchando contra el enemigo.

La batalla por las partes afectadas de la ciudad. Los robots seguían atacando la ciudad como a sus defensores.

Darkwing y su grupo combatían a los robots con ayuda de las tropas de los Cazadores de Sombras y la guardia de la ciudad donde se les unieron los valerosos jinetes wyverns. También desplegaron unidades titanes que surgieron del cielo para apoyar a los aliados contra el enemigo. Por desgracia las cosas se complicaron cuando llegó un robot gigante que atacaba a los aliados.

Varios corsarios volaban en dirección al robot y disparaban sus armas, pero apenas le hacían nada. Dichas naves pasaron al lado del robot gigante donde este con su brazo llegó a golpear y derribar una de las naves.

Los titanes como aniquiladores disparaban sus armas contra el robot gigante. Varios aniquiladores concentraban energía para disparar potentes rayos destructivos que impactaban de lleno contra el robot gigante, pero apenas lograban frenarlo siquiera.

El robot gigante disparó un rayo contra las tropas aliadas, causando enormes daños en éstos.

Jhosua que pegó un saltó para esquivar el rayo, comentó con el resto del grupo.

Jhosua: Hay que derribar esa cosa como sea o destrozará la ciudad entera.

Red: De eso me ocupo yo.

Red Fire desde su meca fénix en su modo vehículo, voló en dirección al robot. Dicho robot vio a la mujer y disparó un potente rayo contra ella, pero la mujer de fuego ladeó a un lado para esquivar dicho rayo.

Red: Bien, amigo. Ahora prueba mi Striker Fire.

Decía con una sonrisa desafiante la mujer, colocando su arma legendaria en su casco derecho. Mientras sobrevolaba por alrededor de la enorme máquina esquivando a su vez sus ataques, disparaba dardos de fuego que impactaban contra la máquina.

Red: ¿Qué te parece eso?

Decía presumida la mujer, pero el robot lejos de rendirse, abrió varios compartimentos donde de todos ellos surgieron infinidad de misiles en dirección hacia la mujer de fuego.

Red: Oh, oh. Esto me pasa por hablar.

La mujer con su meca salió volando para tratar de evadir los misiles, pero éstos la seguían allá donde fuera ella.

Red Fire voló por entre los edificios haciendo giros bruscos, tratando de perder los misiles que la seguían. La mujer lograba que dicho misiles impactaran contra algunos edificios evacuados, e incluso contra robots enemigos que pasaban por ahí donde estos recibieron los misiles y fueron destruidos.

Pese a que Red Fire había logrado librarse de varios misiles, aun quedaban un buen número de misiles que la estaban siguiendo.

Red: ¡Diantres! No logro librarme de ellos.

Sherrys: ¡Llamitas! ¡Por aquí!

La llamaba el gato que estaba dentro de un callejón. El gato estaba con afinidad hielo.

La mujer al verlo, asintió y se fue hacia donde estaba el gato. Nada más introducirse en la mujer con su meca, el gato levantó un gran muro de hielo, deteniendo así todos los misiles que iban en la misma dirección, salvando así a la mujer de los misiles.

La mujer descendió desde su meca hasta ponerse al lado del gato y acariciando con su mano en la cabeza del felino, le decía con una sonrisa.

Red: Buen gato. Buen gato de hielo.

Volviendo con el robot gigante, Darkwing y Rebeca se enfrentaban a este junto con Jhosua donde Night Terror se combinó con él hasta el nivel Bankai, formando así una armadura de energía oscura con casco en forma de fénix, y Vulcanía dando apoyo desde tierra.

Rebeca: Esta cosa está siendo un autentico quebradero de cabeza.

Comentaba la mujer rubia, volando por el aire gracias a unas alas mágicas que esta había creado para poder volar. Darkwing que volaba a su lado gracias a sus alas de murciélago, la dio la razón.

Dark: Desde luego que lo es. Sin duda resulta fastidioso.

Rebeca: Oye, amiga ¿Qué tal si dejamos de delicadezas y pasamos al siguiente nivel?

Dark: Completamente de acuerdo.

Ambas mujeres mirándose a la otra, asintieron para acto seguido gritar las dos.

Darkwing y Rebeca: ¡Shinigami!

Darkwing quedó envuelta en energía oscura, mientras Rebeca era energía azul helada. Darkwing adoptó su forma Shinigami donde no se apreciaban muchos cambios de su forma humana. Rebeca también cambio aunque no con tantas diferencias a su forma humana. Esta última portaba una armadura tipo valkiria que era de dos piezas. Una minifalda azul corta con símbolos rúnicos en ella, con un cinturón de cuero con hebilla dorada con el símbolo de la familia Rouser en ella. Un sujetador grande azul que la cubría gran parte de la zona superior del cuerpo, de tonalidad dorada y con bordes azules. Ambas piezas unidas por cintas de cuero. Hombreras brillantes. Unas botas azules con partes frontales dorada que la cubrían hasta las rodillas. Unos brazaletes azules en ambos brazos. Su pelo rubí natural creció hasta casi cubrirla la espalda.

Ambas mujeres en su forma Shinigami, desprendían energía tanto oscura como de hielo por alrededor de ellas.

Jhosua observando a su esposa en su forma Shinigami, sonrió mientras comentó para sí.

Jhosua: Sin duda mi esposa está enormemente hermosa en su forma Shinigami.

Night Terror: (Eh, Romeo. Te recuerdo que estamos en una batalla).

Le llamaba la atención el fénix dragón que estaba fusionado con él. Jhosua simplemente sonrió más y ahí desplegó unas alas de dragón creadas gracias a la armadura Bankai que llevaba. Ahí desplegó sus alas para unirse a las dos mujeres.

Jhosua: Bien. Esposa mía, Darkwing ¿Listas para reducir a chatarra esa cosa?

Dark: Puedes apostar que sí.

El robot mirando a estos tres últimos, disparó una salva de misiles contra ellos.

Vulcania: ¡Cuidado!

Avisaba Vulcanía mientras unos lanzadores surgían de su espalda y por ellas disparó varios misiles interceptores, logrando destruir algunos misiles, pero no todos. Algunos iban llegando hacia las dos mujeres y el hombre donde estos se pusieron en guardia.

Dark: ¡De esto me ocupo yo!

Darkwing parpadeó un poco y ahí sus ojos cambiaron. Ahora sus pupilas eran morado oscuro y lleno de anillos.

La mujer umbría alzo su mano y de improviso, los misiles que iban hacia ellos se detuvieron, para acto seguido ser repelidos y volviendo hacia el robot donde este recibió todos los misiles, causando múltiples explosiones donde ahí sufrió daños.

Rebeca: Vaya, Darkwing. Hacía tiempo que no te veía usar el Rinnegan.

La comentaba la mujer rubia con una leve sonrisa. Darkwing sonriendo, la contestó.

Dark: Pse. La suelo usar de vez en cuando. Sin duda una habilidad muy útil que me dio mi ancestra*.

 *** Ver "Una verdad sombría" del fanfic "Los guerreros de la galaxia: carrera contra el mal" de "Draizen" (antes Draigon 2.0)**

Comentaba Darkwing recordando el día que obtuvo aquella habilidad que la fue muy útil a lo largo de los años.

El robot iba a cargar de nuevo hasta que recibió unos impactos de energía y fuego en un lateral del mismo.

El grupo vieron acercarse a Ocelot y Red Fire en sus respectivos mecas. Eye Falcon que estaba en el meca de Ocelot, al igual que Sherrys sobre el meca de Red Fire, saltó primero Eye Falcon cuando pasaron cerca de una fuente y se colocó con su rifle listo para disparar y Sherrys adoptando afinidad viento, voló hasta estar al lado de su dueña.

Ocelot: ¿Hay sitio para más en la fiesta?

Bromeaba el vaquero aun subido en su meca.

Jhosua: Claro. Cuanto más seamos, más nos divertiremos.

Bromeaba también el cazador de criminales.

Vulcania: No se hable más. A reducir a chatarra esa cosa.

Animaba Vulcanía sacando un sin fin de armas desde su armadura. El grupo al completo se preparó para combatir al gran robot.

El gran robot mirando al grupo, abrió unos compartimentos del pecho donde de ellos surgieron unas ametralladoras gigantes. Instantes después, dichas ametralladoras comenzaron a disparar contra el grupo, obligando a éstos a desperdigarse en todas las direcciones.

Ocelot aceleraba su meca moto y mientras rodeaba a la máquina, disparaba tanto su arma legendaria como las metrallas del meca contra el robot gigante.

Vulcanía disparaba todo su arsenal compuesto por disparos de energía, misiles o metrallas que impactaban todos contra el robot gigante, para luego finalizar en que la mujer artillera juntaba sus brazos y múltiples piezas surgían de ellas, para así formar un potente cañón gigante de energía. Las turbinas del cañón empezaron a girar para luego concentrar energía y acto seguido dispararla toda contra la máquina gigante, logrando hacerlo retroceder.

Jhosua volaba por el aire rodeando la enorme cabeza del robot y ahí lanzar cuchillas de sombras. El asesino cazador tuvo que apartarse para evitar ser aplastado por las dos manos del robot con que quería atraparlo.

Mistic con un disfraz de zapador, colocaba explosivos en el interior de un bidón de metal. Una vez lleno, lo tumbó y lo empujó para mandarlo rodando en posición hacia donde estaba la enorme máquina. Una vez que estaba a los pies de la máquina, la mujer agarró con una mano un detonador y pulsó un botón, haciendo que todos los explosivos explotaran a la vez justo a los pies de la máquina. Aquello hizo que la máquina perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

Red: ¡Apartaos! ¡Lluvia de Meteoros!

Advirtió la mujer de fuego y el grupo se apartó. Red Fire ahí convocó una lluvia de meteoros cubiertos de fuego, donde todos éstos impactaban en la zona donde estaba el robot gigante, provocando grandes explosiones de fuego.

La lluvia de meteoros duró unos minutos hasta que la mujer de fuego decidió dar por terminado su ataque. Ahora solo había una densa nube de humo que tapaba el lugar.

Red: Bueno. Parece que ya terminamos con él.

Decía con una leve sonrisa la mujer mientras se atusaba el pelo, pero de repente surgió el puño del robot sorprendiendo a Red Fire que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y es golpeada por esta, primero mandando a volar el meca y luego caer Red Fire, para acto seguido se agarrada por la enorme mano del robot impidiendo moverse a la mujer de fuego.

Red: ¡Suéltame, chatarra!

Gritaba la mujer tratando de liberarse. El robot pretendía disparar su láser ocular, pero inesperadamente apareció Ocelot saltando en el aire armado con tres espadas nada menos, una en cada mano y la tercera en su boca, realizando un triple corte en la mano con que sujetaban a Red Fire, inutilizando dicha mano y salvando a la mujer de fuego donde esta desplegó el vuelo.

Red: ¡Gracias, Ocelot!

Ocelot: ¡De nada, amiga!

Respondió el vaquero. Ahí la mujer pudo ver que Ocelot tenía sus armas, la Hammer Sword en la boca, la Terra Blazer en su mano derecha y la Espada Sacra en su mano izquierda. La mujer al verlo con sus tres espadas más potentes, no pudo evitar reírse mientras le comentaba a su compañero.

Red: Veo que a ti se te puede aplicar el termino de "armado hasta los dientes".

Bromeaba la mujer con su amigo. Ocelot ahí la respondió.

Ocelot: Como si no fuera la primera vez que me ves así.

Red: No, desde luego.

Bromeaban los dos, pero luego saltaron para esquivar un intento de pisotón del robot gigante.

Darkwing y Rebeca volaron hasta estar enfrente de la máquina.

Dark: ¿Lista Rebeca?

Rebeca: ¡Lista!

Ambas: ¡Atomic Blast!

Ambas mujeres alzaron sus manos por delante de ellas. De sus manos surgieron unas esferas de energía, oscura para Darkwing y azul helado para Rebeca. Ambas esferas crecieron hasta alcanzar un tamaño mayor que una pelota.

El robot al verlas, disparó sus armas frontales contra ellas, pero las dos mujeres lanzaron sus esferas donde estas iban desintegrando los disparos y finalmente alcanzar el pecho del robot, provocando una gran explosión que causó enormes daños en la parte frontal del robot.

Las armas frontales del robot estaban destruidas, quedando completamente inutilizadas. Pese a todo, el robot no se rindió y volvió a disparar su láser de ojos contra ambas mujeres donde estas fueron volando en distintas direcciones. El robot alzó su brazo izquierdo donde aun conservaba la mano, y desde sus dedos disparó varios misiles contra ellas.

Rebeca: ¡Arte de Viento! ¡Viento Afilado!

Rebeca creó varias ondas de viento afilado que salieron hacia delante, partiendo en dos los misiles para poco después explotar.

Rebeca ahora convocó con su magia un enorme martillo hecho íntegramente de hielo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la mujer agarró el extremo del martillo con ambas manos y la usó para golpear con dureza la cabeza del robot. El martillo se rompió en trozos de cristal, pero aun así causó fuertes daños en la cabeza del robot que estaba algo abollada. Rebeca no se detuvo ahí y ascendiendo gracias a sus alas mágicas, realizó otro hechizo de las artes.

Rebeca: ¡Arte de Hielo! ¡Lluvia de Cristal!

Ahora Rebeca alzó sus manos y surgió de unos círculos con símbolos mágicos en ellos, una infinidad de cristales de hielo donde todos estos golpeaban de forma incesante al robot, causando varios daños en éste.

El robot echaba chispas por todo su cuerpo, pero aun no se rendía y desde sus brazos, disparó varios misiles donde Rebeca tuvo que evadirlos volando.

Dark: Esta chatarra aun no cae. Habrá que golpearle aun más duro ¡Silver Lion!

Convocando a su compañero espiritual, apareció el pequeño cachorro de león.

Dark: ¡Silver Lion, modo Adulto!

Nada más decir eso, Silver Lion creció hasta adoptar la apariencia de un gran león adulto y fiero. Darkwing se subió a la espalda del león como si una montura a caballo se tratase.

Dark: Vamos, Silver Lion.

Silver Lion: Por supuesto, Darkwing. Pienso comerme esa cosa para cenar.

Bromeaba el león para acto seguido salir corriendo junto con su dueña, donde la mujer se agarraba con su manos de la gran melena del león.

El robot viendo al león y a la mujer sombría, dirigió sus disparos hacia ella. El león esquivó los disparos de un salto hasta caer en el tejado de un edificio, ir corriendo a lo largo del tejado para luego volver a saltar hasta otro tejado para evitar una salva de misiles.

Darkwing sacó su antigua arma la Dark Repulser y se preparó para atacar al robot en cuanto estuviera cerca.

El gran robot miraba a la mujer y sus ojos se iban cargando para disparar un rayo, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de disparar, un disparo proveniente de Eye Falcon con su rifle lo distrajo, dando oportunidad a Darkwing para atacar.

Dark: ¡Gracias, Eye Falcón! ¡Silver Lion! ¡Ataque Cometa Estelar!

Silver Lion: ¡A la orden!

El león mientras corría, estaba comenzando a brillar por todo su cuerpo con chispas plateadas mientras Darkwing seguía empuñando su espada.

El león plateado saltó mientras dejaba una estala plateada tras de sí. El león y la mujer atravesaron el pecho del robot como una estela y luego de eso, a alta velocidad golpeaban al robot en todas las direcciones, causando fuertes daños en su cuerpo robótico.

Luego de varios impactos, el león y su dueña aun montada, se detuvieron delante del gran robot donde este último estaba soltando chispas y a punto de caerse a pedazos en cualquier momento.

Dark: Bien, Silver Lion. Hora del remate final.

Silver Lion: ¡Sí!

Dark: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Carga del León!

 **Música Finisher**

El cuerpo del león brilló de nuevo con luz plateada, mientras parte de esa luz rodeaba la Dark Repulser. Acto seguido el león lanzó un rugido furioso que se podía escuchar a un amplio radio a la redonda.

Darkwing empuñó su espada mientras el león primero se puso a dos patas, para acto seguido salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el robot gigante.

Mientras el león corría, la energía plateada rodeaba a ambos como si un cometa se tratase y Darkwing empuñaba su espada hacia delante.

Cuando estuvieron a distancia suficiente, el león pegó un potente salto en dirección hacia el robot.

Dark: ¡Hora de irte a la chatarrería más cercana!

Gritó Darkwing realizando un potente tajo vertical hacia el robot.

Al otro lado, el león y su compañera se detuvieron en el suelo con el robot detrás de ella dando la espalda. Ahí el robot se partió en dos hasta que finalmente explotó en pedazos.

Dark: Esto ya está.

Decía la mujer mientras se bajaba del león y con una mano se puso a acariciar la melena del león.

Dark: Buen león, mi pequeño Silver Lion.

Le decía dulcemente la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la melena del león donde este último ronroneaba levemente como un gatito.

Vulcania: Bien. Parece que vamos a tener algo de paz al acabar con esa cosa.

Comentaba la mujer artillera, hasta que en ese instante una luz roja comenzó a brillar en el brazo derecho de su armadura. Aquello captó su atención y la de Jhosua que estaba a su lado.

Jhosua: ¿Qué es esa luz?

Preguntaba el cazador. Vulcania observando dicha luz, respondió con tono serio.

Vulcania: Es la alarma de mi torreta cuando esta detecta presencia enemiga y se pone a disparar.

Sherrys: ¿Qué quieres decir con que se pone a disparar, "ingeniera poco valorada"?

Preguntó el gato en su estado normal y con cierto sarcasmo el final. Vulcania con cierto tono molesto, le contestó.

Vulcania: Significa que mi torreta se ha puesto a disparar sobre un posible enemigo.

Rebeca: ¿Un enemigo? Imposible. Mi casa está protegida contra extraños, a no ser...¡Oh, no! ¡Rafael!

Dark: ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó ahora Darkwing que se acercó al grupo con ahora encogido Silver Lion. Rebeca preocupada, miró a Jhosua y le preguntó.

Rebeca: Jhosua ¿Dónde está mi hermano ahora mismo?

Jhosua: Le dejé en nuestra casa tras volver.

Contestó su marido, haciendo que la preocupación de Rebeca aumentara por momentos.

Ocelot: Tranquila, preciosa. No creo que la torreta le haya hecho algo.

Trataba de calmar el vaquero a la mujer rubia. Rebeca aun preocupada, contestó.

Rebeca: Aun así quiero asegurarme. Voy a mi casa a asegurarme de que mi hermano está bien.

Dark: Voy contigo.

Vulcania: Y yo. Lo que sea lo que haya pasado con esa torreta, es asunto mío.

Ocelot: Yo también voy por si acaso.

Dijeron estos tres últimos queriendo acompañara a Rebeca. La mujer rubia asintiendo, respondió.

Rebeca: Está bien. Cogeos a mí.

Darkwing, Vulcania, Ocelot, Silver Lion y Sherrys, obedeciéndola se cogieron a Rebeca mientras esta realizaba otro hechizo.

Rebeca: ¡Arte de Luz! ¡Nivel Maestro! ¡Hogar, dulce hogar!

Un circulo mágico de luz se formó a los pies de estos y de inmediato fueron todos teletransportados enfrente de la casa. Rebeca sin perder tiempo fue corriendo apenas abriendo la puerta y entrar por ella.

Rebeca: ¡Rafael, Rafael! ¿Dónde estás? Por favor, que no te haya pasado nada.

Rogaba la mujer esperando que a su hermano pequeño no le haya pasado nada. En ese instante la contestaron.

¿?: Rebeca ¿Eres tú?

Apareciendo por una puerta, surgió un hombre de cabello negro con ojos dorados el cual los protegía con lentes. Una chaqueta marrón y unos pantalones negros. Aquel hombre era Rafael, el hermano de Rebeca. Junto a él estaba la gata Shapphire, una gata del tamaño de una pantera como Sherrys, pero más estilizada comparado con el macho y de pelaje azul.

Shapphire: Rebeca, querida ¿Por qué gritas tanto?

La mujer al ver a su hermano y a la gata compañera de este, no dijo nada, simplemente fue corriendo hacia su hermano y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras le decía.

Rebeca: Oh, hermano. Estaba tan preocupada por ti que te hubiese pasado algo.

Le comentaba la mujer llena de felicidad porque a su hermano no le hubiera pasado algo. El resto del grupo se acercó, siendo percatados por Rafael y la gata donde ahí les saludaron.

Rafael: Ah. Tenemos visita por lo visto.

Shapphire: Hola a todos.

Dark: Hola, Rafael ¿Ha pasado algo raro por aquí?

Rafael: Define raro, Danna.

Contestó el hombre ante la pregunta de Darkwing confundiéndola con Danna. Vulcanía ahí le respondió.

Vulcania: Algo relacionado con lo que sea que haya estado disparando mi torreta.

Ante la pregunta, Rafael parecía hacer memoria y la contesto.

Rafael: Ah, sí. La torreta rara que estaba sobre el comedor. Me llamó la atención en cuando la vi y como no parecía hacer nada, me fui a mi habitación a estudiar unos papiros antiguos.

Shapphire: Pero minutos después, escuchamos sonidos de disparos y cuando fuimos al origen que fue el comedor, vimos que la torreta se había movido, apuntando a otra dirección.

Completó la gata. Vulcania fue a comprobar su torreta que estaba en el comedor y efectivamente, apuntaba en otra dirección que era nada menos que a la chimenea.

Vulcania: Parece que mi torreta disparó sobre un intruso que intentó colarse en la chimenea.

Explicaba Vulcania mientras examinaba su torreta. Rebeca suspiro aliviada porque por un momento temió que su hermano o su compañera gatuna, hubiesen sido acribillados por la torreta.

Rebeca: Menos mal...

Dark Cloud: Eh ¿No se supone qué había un hechizo que impedía que cualquier intruso se colase por la casa?

Preguntaba el fénix oscuro. Ahí Anivia explicó.

Anivia: El hechizo solo funciona por toda la casa, salvo por la chimenea. Ahí el hechizo no llega a cubrir.

Dark Cloud: Pues vaya birria de hechizo. Rebeca debería reclamar y que la devolvieran el dinero.

Decía con cierto sarcasmo el fénix negro mientras Ocelot siendo seguido por el pequeño Silver Lion, observaba el interior de la chimenea.

Ocelot: Por aquí hay una cuerda.

El vaquero observaba el interior de la chimenea para ver que efectivamente había una cuerda y Silver Lion se metió por dentro de la chimenea. Ocelot observando el interior de la chimenea y mirando hacia arriba, comentó.

Ocelot: Vaya. Quien se haya pasado por aquí, ahora mismo estará limpio.

Comentaba con ironía el vaquero y justamente Silver Lion agarró la cuerda con los dientes y tiró de ella, haciendo que un montón de hollín cayera sobre ambos, quedando los dos negros por arriba.

Rafael: ¿Un intruso? No oí ni escuché nada, salvo la torreta disparando.

Dark: ¿No visteis nada acaso?

Shapphire: Para nada. No vimos ni presentimos nada. Cosa extraña ya que a mí no se me suele escapar nada.

Sherrys notó que el pequeño león plateado tenía una tela entre los dientes y lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro.

Sherrys: ¿Qué llevas entre los dientes, bola de pelo?

Preguntó el gato. El pequeño león dejando de zarandear la tela, le contestó.

Silver Lion: Lo encontré dentro de la chimenea.

Darkwing escuchando eso, agarró la tela que tenía Silver Lion entre los dientes (tras pelearse un poco con él para que lo soltase) y se puso a examinarlo, comprobando que era una especie de tela negra proveniente de una capa.

Dark: Creo que tenemos alguna pista de quien podría ser el intruso.

Volviendo a la academia. Tras el ataque inesperado de los extraños robots, Michael tras verificar que los alumnos estaban bien, caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a su despacho.

Michael: Vaya locura. Robots asesinos saliendo de la nada y atacando a todo el mundo. Menos mal que la guardia de la ciudad y nuestros aliados se pudieron ocupar de ello.

Comentaba el hombre, en parte contento que el asalto de los robots haya podido ser detenida, pero aun así le preocupaba algo.

Michael: De todos modos que extraño ¿Por qué atacaron esas extrañas máquinas de repente? ¿Y por qué tengo la sensación de que no atacaron con todo lo que tenían?

El hombre estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía a su despachó. Éste pasó su mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Cuando vio el interior de su despacho, se quedó sorprendido.

Michael observo que su despacho estaba completamente revuelto. Había libros, bolígrafos y papeles desperdigados por el suelo, muebles caídos o estanterías donde la mayoría de su contenido estaba caído, varios cajones abiertos con su contenido vacíos. También había una carpeta abierta donde en su interior había fotos de su esposa Danna, todas ellas en posturas provocativas y llevando lencería ajustada o disfraces sensuales como de sirvienta, enfermera, conejita, gatita...etc, donde la mayoría de dichas fotos tenían marca facial de labios y escritas a bolígrafo algunas con frases dedicadas a él de forma muy picantes.

Michael: Pero ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué está mi despacho como si hubiera pasado una manada de búfalos rabiosos después de beberse 30 litros de vodka?

Se preguntaba el hombre que no entendía el caos que había en su despachó. Estaba observando todo a su alrededor, hasta que notó movimiento detrás de su escritorio.

Michael: ¿Quién anda ahí?

Alzó la voz el hombre esperando obtener respuesta. Finalmente emergió de detrás del escritorio el misterioso intruso.

Michael vio a un extraño hombre que no le podía reconocer, debido a que este llevaba una gran capa negra que le cubría el cuerpo entero y que tenía manchas de suciedad como si hubiera pasado por una chimenea, apenas dejando ver los brazos que estaban también cubiertas por una especie de armadura con antebrazos marrones y líneas blancas. Su rostro no se le veía, ya que llevaba puesta una perturbadora máscara negra con forma de lobo y ojos rojos.

Michael miró sorprendido al extraño hombre enmascarado. Nunca vio a nadie con una apariencia así y no sabía que pensar ¿Alguien que pertenecía a una secta de asesinos? ¿Algún antiguo enemigo que volvió a vengarse de él? ¿Un asesino a sueldo que algún antiguo enemigo suyo envió para matarlo? No tenía ni idea de quién era aquel misterioso hombre. El extraño enmascarado miró a Michael y con una voz siniestra, le dijo.

Enmascarado: Vaya. Mira tú a quién tenemos aquí. El equivalente humano de Mike Bluer.

Michael: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y de qué conoces a Mike Bluer?

Preguntó ahora el hombre rubio, al escuchar el nombre de su viejo amigo y equivalente pony Mike Bluer, dedujo que era alguien que lo conocía. El misterioso enmascarado le respondió.

Enmascarado: Mi nombres es Wolf Poison. Y si aprecias tu vida, dame lo que ando buscando.

Michael: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Preguntó Michael que no parecía entender. La respuesta molesto al llamado Wolf Posion enfadado, le respondió.

Wolf: ¡Sabes de que estoy hablando! ¡Del objeto que ese arqueólogo del tres al cuarto llamado Rafael encontró en aquellas ruinas y te lo envió a ti para que lo estudiaras!

Le replicaba el enmascarado. Michael no parecía entender absolutamente nada de lo que le decía el extraño intruso.

Michael: No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Wolf: Ya veo. Con que quieres hacerlo de la forma difícil. Pues que así sea.

Wolf Poison alzó su mano derecha y de ella surgió una esfera de veneno mágica, para acto seguido lanzarla contra Michael. Michael se apartó de un salto para esquivar el ataque de la esfera venenosa que impacto en un mueble. Ahí Michael vio que el veneno iba derritiendo el mueble poco a poco.

Michael: Eso me recuerda la vez que inicie una guerra quimica hace años en el laboratorio.

El ataque de Wolf Posion no se detuvo y lanzó de nuevo otra esfera venenosa donde Michael tuvo que usar un libro de gran grosor que agarró de un estante y lo usó a modo de escudo para protegerse. El veneno derritió parte del libro, obligando a Michael a tirar dicho libro.

Wolf: ¡Muere!

El enmascarado saltó hacia Michael mientras sacaba una espada ropera que estaba impregnada con veneno. Michael agarró una silla y la levantó para usarlo de escudo, haciendo que la espada se clavara en ella y parte la atravesó quedando la hoja a escasos centímetros del rostro.

Michael teniendo al misterioso enmascarado atrapado, sacudió hacia un lado con fuerza la silla para apartar la espada de veneno, para acto seguido lanzarle un puñetazo a la cara del lobo y luego una patada al pecho que lo derribó al suelo.

Michael: Cuidado, conmigo. Que sea ahora maestro y no soldado, no significa que sea ahora presa fácil.

Decía Michael con autoridad, para luego saltar hacia Wolf Poison y tratar de inmovilizarlo contra el suelo, pero el enmascarado alzó su mano y disparó un rayo que lo golpeó y lo manda contra la pared quedando este derribando contra el suelo.

Wolf: Ahora sufrirás el veneno del lobo.

Decía esto el enmascarado tras levantarte, para luego lanzarse hacia Michael donde este desapareció sorprendiendo al asesino.

Wolf: ¡Un clon! Astuto.

Michael: Bueno, no es por presumir, pero en mis días como estudiante era el terror del profesorado.

Se burlaba el hombre el cual se mostraban cuatro copias idénticas.

Mientras tanto por los pasillos de la academia, iban caminando Danna junto con Red Fire, Mistic y Eye Falcon, donde ahí éstos estaban charlando tranquilamente.

Danna: Antes que nada, muchas gracias por ayudar a proteger la ciudad como la academia y a sus alumnos

Agradecía la mujer a sus amigos. Éstos asintiendo, respondieron.

Red: No es nada.

Mistic: Simplemente cumplimos nuestro trabajo.

Eye Falcon: Y ahora que las cosas se han calmado un poco por aquí, creo que podemos por fin relajarnos.

Nada más decir eso último el francotirador, la pared del pasillo de derrumbó, siendo Michael quien lo atravesaba y luego atravesar el otro muro contiguo.

Red: ¿Decías?

Preguntó con sarcasmo la mujer.

Danna: ¡Ese era Michael! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Exclamaba la mujer al reconocer a su marido. Los cuatro se asomaron para ver que por donde había cruzado Michael, había más agujeros por las paredes. Estos sin perder tiempo, fueron pasando por los agujeros que los llevaban a varias zonas como clases, laboratorios, la biblioteca hasta finalmente llegar al gimnasio donde encontraron a Michael bajo algunos escombros.

Danna: ¡Michael!

La mujer fue corriendo a socorrer a su marido y fue apartando escombros donde el resto de la patrulla la ayudaron a liberar al hombre. Una vez libres de escombros, Danna de rodillas en el suelo, apoyó la cabeza de su marido sobre sus piernas esta preocupada trataba de hablar con él.

Danna: ¡Michael! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Michael abriendo los ojos y un tanto aturdido, se pasó la mano sobre su cabeza y la respondió a su mujer.

Michael: Sí. Estoy bien. Aunque con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Danna respiró aliviada al ver que su marido estaba bien, pese al fuerte golpe que recibió y tener parte de su ropa estropeada o rasgada.

Mistic: ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? Tú dame un nombre y le coseré a balazos.

Decía la mujer adoptando un disfraz de pistolera del salvaje oeste. Michael ante la pregunta, la contestó.

Michael: Ha sido un tipo raro que encontré revolviendo en mi despacho y luego me atacó.

Red: ¿Pero quién?

Wolf: Creo que se refiere a mí.

El grupo se giró hacia el origen de la voz y ahí vieron al extraño enmascarado pasar por el agujero que había hecho previamente Michael. Red Fire, Mistic y Eye Falcon se pusieron en guardia al verlo.

Red: ¿Quién eres tú?

Preguntó de forma autoritaria la mujer de fuego mientras su largo pelo se convertía en fuego. El extraño enmascarado mirando a la patrulla, contestó.

Wolf: Mira tú por donde. Sin son tres de ese grupo llamado Patrulla Harmony. Nada menos que Red Fire. Y esas copias baratas de los robots Eye Fox y Camaleón ¿Cómo se llamaban? Ah, sí. Eye Falcon y Mistic. Je, je, je.

Hablaba el enmascarado con cierto tono de burla. Eye Falcon y Mistic que no les gustó como se refirieron a éstos, le llamaron la atención al misterioso hombre de la máscara.

Eye Falcon: Cuídate la lengua.

Mistic: O nosotros te la cortaremos.

Red Fire observaba la apariencia del extraño individuo hasta que finalmente reconoció sus señas y esta preguntó.

Red: Espera. No serás tú por un casual Wolf Posión ¿Verdad? Mike ya nos habló de ti.

Wolf: Je, je, je. Veo que vuestro amigo Mike habló de mí.

Eye Falcon: Lo suficiente para hacerte pedazos, maldito.

Decía de forma amenazante el francotirador. Wolf Poison lejos de dejarse intimidar por la amenaza, le respondió.

Wolf: No hay necesidad de pelear, siempre y cuando me deis lo que estoy buscando.

Red: ¿Y qué se supone que es?

Wolf: Vaya pregunta. El artefacto que ese aprendiz de arqueólogo encontró en aquellas ruinas descubiertas recientemente. Entregádmelo y no os pasará nada.

Red: ¿Artefacto?

Preguntó la mujer, recordando ésta que cuando Mike volvió de su viaje dimensiona donde encontró versiones de él mismo, mencionó piezas o objetos de artefactos parecidos al que encontró en Cybros. La yegua adivinando las intenciones del enmascarado, se puso en posición de combate y le dijo.

Red: No sabemos donde está, pero si crees que vamos a dejar que lo consigas, puedes irte olvidando.

Eye Falcon: Danna. Pon a Michael a salvo. Nosotros nos ocupamos de este tipo.

Michael: Estás más equivocado, amigo. Mi mundo, mis reglas

Danna: Red, ustedes vayan por ayuda nosotros podemos.

Red: ¿Seguro? Este sujeto es poderoso.

En eso llego Jhosua comentando.

Jhosua: No más que la ira desatada de mi mujer. Lamento llegar tarde, pero ya estoy algo viejo como para seguir saltando por los tejados de la ciudad.

Eye Falcon: De acuerdo, les dejamos esto en sus manos.

Dijo el francotirador mientras se retiraban

Michael: La Trinidad del Caos está aquí.

Decía con autoridad el hombre quien libero un par de alas blancas

Wolf: Veo que queréis hacerlo de la forma difícil. Je, je, je. Que así sea.

Dijo esto el enmascarado dando la vuelta para dar la espalda al grupo, aquello los extraño. De repente sin previo aviso, el enmascarado agarró su máscara y la lanzó hacia al grupo a modo de disco volador. Michael lo esquivo, pero el asesino a super velocidad, se acercó y arremetió un potente puñetazo al estómago el cual hizo desaparecer al clon. Apenas recuperando su máscara el misterioso asesino, Danna se mantenía alejada mientras preparaba su ataque.

Danna: ¡Pentagrama, Sello Ignifugo, Arte de Fuego: Obertura del Sol!

Todos habían recibido un aura de fuego que mejoraba su poder de ataque como velocidad, Jhosua aprovecho el aumento de velocidad para lanzar un sinfín de dagas contra el enemigo el cual esquivaba con facilidad. Michael envistió usando toda su velocidad, llevándoselo de encuentro y éste estando en el aire, estrangulaba a Wolf Poison y este para liberarse saco de su manga un cuchillo impregnado de veneno el cual clavo en el costado derecho de Michael liberándolo del agarre. Wolf cayó de pie, pero era esperado por Jhosua. Ambos comienzan un combate donde el lobo bloqueaba todos los movimientos del asesino, entre golpe y bloque, el lobo rompe el equilibrio de Jhosua y le clava el mismo cuchillo lleno de veneno en el abdomen, pero Jhosua sin importarle le arremete una potente doble patada, y se leventanba como si no tuviera nada cosa que sorprendió al lobo.

Jhosua: Sorprendido, bueno, si te hubieras informado bien, sabrías que soy un maestro asesino.

El hombre comenzó a quitarse la camisa mostrando su torso lleno de daños químicos.

Jhosua: Esto es gracias a la gran resistencia de venenos que albergan en mi torrente sanguíneo ¿Crees que un tonto veneno para paralizar mis músculos funcionaria?

Wolf Poison: Debo admitir que esto no me lo esperaba, pero aún tengo más secretos.

Danna: ¡Menos charla y más dientes volando!

Grito la mujer que tenía en sus brazos un par de guantes gigantes con forma de garras, golpeando el suelo formando una gran grieta.

Michael: ¡Sello Sagrado, Arte Divino: Purificación!

Recito un hechizo el cual lo libero del veneno que tenía en su cuerpo.

Michael: Has comenzado a molestar ¡Invocationem, Blade of Justice!

De la nada una intensa luz apareció el cual revelo un gran mandoble el cual sostenía fácilmente con una mano.

Danna: ¡Toma fuego!

La mujer estuvo a punto de lanzar fuego, pero el enmascarado como si lo hubiera previsto, se teletransportó justo detrás de la mujer para hacerla caer encima de una colchoneta quedando esta boca arriba, pero gracias a sus reflejos coloco sus dos manos en el suelo y con impulso arremete una patada al aire de la cual el lobo esquivo por los pelos.

Danna: ¡Caíste, idiota! ¡Arte de Fuego, Pilar Ígneo!

Sin esperárselo, Wolf Poison fue completamente incinerado en el hechizo de fuego mientras los tres se acercaban, pero descubren que estaban equipado con un traje aprueba de fuego.

Wolf: Debo reconocerlo. Son mejores de lo que esperaba. Tenía el presentimiento que me enfrentaría a la patrulla, pero, aun así, ustedes resultaron mejores.

Danna: Y eso que no has visto nada aún.

Jhosua: ¿Hacemos nuestra ejecución?

Pregunto el humano sonriente.

Danna: Ejecutémoslo y busquemos lo que este desgraciado quería.

Michael: ¡Pentagrama, Sello Maldito, Arte Prohibido, Cadenas de Ejecución!

Un sello de color morado se creó en el suelo y cientos de cadenas rojas salían de Michael.

Wolf: Esto no asusta...

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese instante fue golpeando por una ilusión demoníaca

Wolf: ¿Pero qué?

Michael: Aquellos que han obrado en contra de la voluntad de nuestra diosa, no conocerán la piedad del ejecutor, el hombre que ha pecado, sufrirá la ira de nuestro señor. Toma mi voluntad y guía mi arma ¡Pentagrama, Sello Antiguo, Arte Sagrado, Justa Penitencia!

El hombre alado extendió en su totalidad sus blancas, las cuales resplandecían con furia, su espada adquiría un aura carmesí. Éste se elevó hasta que el sol lo volvía una sombra de luz. Y sin enterarse el enmascarado, una ligera brisa acaricio su máscara y una profunda taja en todo su pecho asesinándolo de manera instantánea.

Ocelot: No es justo, se quedaron con la diversión.

Se quejo el vaquero mientras chasqueaba sus dedos.

Red Fire había regresado con todos, pero al ver a Wolf Poidon en el suelo, Gifka se acercó a confirmar y efectivamente el sujeto había muerto.

Red Fire: De acuerdo, cerebrito ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste en aquel templo que le interesaba aquel sujeto?

Pregunto la mujer de fuego.

Rebeca: Sí, hermano, ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?

Rafael: Seguidme, por favor.

Todos salvo Gifka quien se quedó junto con el cuerpo del occiso para hacerle un ritual de letargo eterno. Curiosos el resto acompañaron al hermano menor de Rebeca al área de paquetería donde tomo el paquete que había enviado anteriormente. Éste lo abrió mostrando ser un pequeño fragmento negro con inscripciones rojas, Red Fire lo identifico al instante.

Red: Es como el que encontró Mike en Cybros.

Rebeca: ¿Y saben lo qué es?

Eye Falcon: No, pero el doctor Phalax los está investigando.

En ese momento una ruidosa explosión se escuchó alertando al grupo que fue al instante al origen de la explosión, encontrando todo el gimnasio destruido y con Gifka en el suelo con una esfera de protección cubriéndola y Wolf Poison levitando de manera inconsciente.

Danna: No había visto tanto destrozo, desde que ustedes tres iniciaran una guerra química y decidieran acabarla con una bomba de porquería casera.

Dacia la rectora mirando a sus dos antiguos compañeros de escuela y a Rebeca.

Gifka: Ese desgraciado me tomo por sorpresa.

Hablo con jadeo.

Danna: Gifka ¿Qué ocurrió?

Gifka: Pues estaba por hacer el ritual para trasladar su alma al otro lado, pero unas llamas negras lo rodearon y luego la poderosa explosión que destruyo todo el gimnasio.

Eye Fox usando su rifle de francotirador comenzó a disparar, pero el cadáver se movía a velocidades vertiginosas.

Wolf Poison: Tus tontas armas son inservibles a distancias cortas.

Michael: Tendremos una...

Este no pudo terminar ya que su brazo derecho comenzó a doler.

Danna: Querido, tu brazo.

Michael: No es nada, aun puedo combatir.

Danna: ¿Combatir? Estás loco, tu brazo está sangrando y tiene residuos del veneno.

Michael: Je, parece que no funciono del todo la purificación.

Red Fire: Danna, Jhosua saquen a su amigo, nosotros nos encargamos de este sujeto.

El enmascarado con su velocidad, ataco fuertemente contra Rafael quien soltó el artefacto y este lo tomo en el aire.

Rebeca: No dejen que se escape con esa cosa.

Ocelot: Lo sabemos, preciosa.

Respondía le vaquero mientras disparaba sus dos pistolas.

Vulcania: Odio a los rápidos, no me dejan atizarlos a gusto.

Comentaba la ingeniera que fallaba con su gran mazo.

Eye Falcon se escabullo y en un movimiento rápido lo tenía apuntando con un la Balleta Vulcano en su rostro

 *** Ver en mi sección de Artefactos Ancestrales Celestes en mi fanfic "La Conservadora Selenis"**

Eye Falcon: Y tú que decías que las armas de larga distancia no funcionaban a corta distancia.

Se burlaba el hombre y en lo que disparaba, el lobo enmascarado soltó una patada que desvió el tiro y a su espalda se formaba un portal del cual se adentraba, Darkwing, Rebeca y Red Fire dispararon un rayo conjunto para detener el portal, pero éste se había cerrado.

Mistic: Se nos escapo.

Eye Falcon: Por poco.

Comentaban ambos molestos porque el enmascarado se escapara. Red Fire con tono serio, comentó.

Red: Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora es mejor tranquilizarnos.

Más tarde, en una habitación de la enfermería de la academia donde Michael estaba siendo atendido. El grupo junto con Gifka, Danna, Rebeca, Rafael, Jhosua y animales. Estaban discutiendo mientras Michael en una camilla estaba siendo vendado por la doctora del lugar.

Danna: Así que conocéis al miserable con el que nos enfrentamos

Les comentaba la mujer molesta porque hubieran atacado a su escuela. El grupo ahí les respondió.

Dark: En realidad Mike fue quien lo conoció, a nosotros solo nos dio su descripción.

Contestó Darkwing que estaba apoyada en una mesa.

Red: Por lo que sabemos, ese tipo busca unos extraños artefactos.

Rebeca: ¿Pero para qué los quiere?

Ocelot: Ni idea, preciosa.

Eye Falcon: Rafael. Tú encontraste eso antes ¿Verdad?

Preguntó el francotirador. Rafael ajustándose las gafas, le contestó.

Rafael: Así es. Encontré por casualidad ese extraño artefacto y como no lograba descifrarlo. Lo envié a la academia para ver si Michael lograba descifrar algo.

Vulcania: Por eso Wolf Poison lo buscó primero en casa de Rebeca y Rafael, esperando encontrarlo allí. Por eso se activó mi torreta.

Anivia: Pero al no encontrarlo allí, buscó en la academia.

Ocelot: Lo que provocó que a Michael le dieran una paliza.

Michael: Lo que tú digas.

Decía con sarcasmo el hombre mientras la doctora terminó de vendarle el brazo.

Doctora: Bien. Ahora solo procure no moverlo mucho.

Michael: Está bien.

Mistic: A todo esto. Ese tipo se llevó el artefacto.

Night Terror: Pero ¿Para qué los querrá ese tipo?

Dark Cloud: Ni idea, colega ¿Tal vez por qué hace alguna colección?

Preguntó tranquilamente el fénix oscuro. Darkwing encogiéndose de hombros, comentó.

Dark: De todos modos, ese tipo se escapó con el artefacto. Por lo que no sirve de nada pensar en ello. Aunque eso no signifique que no le demos caza en otro momento.

Red: Eso espero. La próxima vez no se me escapa.

Decía la mujer con tono enfadado. La doctora ahí comentó.

Doctora: Bien. Ahora Michael tiene que descansar. Salvo su esposa que puede quedarse haciéndole compañía. Todos tenemos que salir para dejarlo descansar.

Dark: Muy bien.

Ocelot: Recupérate, compañero.

Red: No hagas tonterías.

Michael: Lo intentaré.

Respondió con una sonrisa el hombre, mientras todos se marchaban quedando solos en la habitación Michael y su esposa Danna.

Danna: Ay, mi pobre Michael.

Le comentaba su esposa con un tono dulce y amable. El hombre sonriendo a su esposa, la contestó.

Michael: Tranquila, querida. Seguro que en unos días, estaré mejor.

Danna: Me alegro. Aunque ahora que estamos solos...

Decía la mujer primero poniendo fuera de la puerta de la habitación un cartel que ponía "No molestar" y luego subiéndose a la cama para estar sentada encima de su marido. Mirando a su marido con una sonrisa algo lujuriosa, quitándose primero la chaqueta para quedarse con su camisa abotonada, para luego irse quitando lentamente y de uno en uno los botones empezando por arriba. Michael contemplando las vistas, sonrió mientras comentaba para si.

Michael: Oh, sí. Para esto si que ha valido acabar en el hospital.

Ajeno a todo eso. Por la ventaja había un cuervo negro donde sus ojos eran en realidad cámaras de vigilancia, y luego de marchó volando de allí.

Continuara

No olvidéis comentar.


	13. Antiguas Pesadillas 1º Parte

**Antiguas Pesadillas 1º Parte**

Pasaron tres días desde que la ciudad fuera atacada por los robots infernales, y que la patrulla tuviera que intervenir para apoyar a la guardia de la ciudad junto con su ejercito. Desde entonces los días estuvieron tranquilos.

Gifka volvió a su granja para estar con su marido y su hija como sus queridas "mascotas". Rebeca, pasaban tiempo con su hermano y su marido en su casa junto con sus compañeros animales.

Michael aunque no estaba del todo recuperado, ya podía andar, pero llevando el brazo derecho vendado. Pese a todo, aquello no fue un impedimento para hacer su trabajo de profesor y dar las clases a los jóvenes cadetes.

Danna trabajaba en su despacho manejando varios informes.

Darkwing junto con novio Onyx y su fénix Dark Cloud, estaban en casa de Rebeca pasando tiempo con su amiga e hijos. Ocelot estaba en el rancho de Jack y Gifka tranquilamente montando en uno de los Wyverns como si un vaquero del salvaje oeste llevando vacas o ganado se tratase. Red Fire estaba en la academia enseñando autodefensa a los cadetes, ya que Danna se lo pidió debido a quien tenía que dar la clase fue herido durante el ataque de robots.

Eye Falcon estaba en lo alto de una torre de la ciudad, tranquilamente apostado en ella junto con su rifle en caso de que volviera a surgir otro ataque como el de hace unos días.

Vulcania estaba en un taller de la academia revisando su equipo y su torreta, mientras Mistic con un disfraz de mecánica la ayudaba de vez en cuando.

Volviendo a la casa de Rebeca. En el cuarto principal, Darkwing, Onyx y Rebeca como compañeros animales, estaban en dicho cuarto charlando tranquilamente.

Rebeca: Y eso paso.

Dijo Rebeca antes de tomar un poco de su te.

Dark: Se nota que aquí pasan cosas interesantes de vez en cuanto.

Rebeca: Sí, amiga. Desde luego que sí. Nunca pensé que una escapada de Wyverns produjeran tanto escándalo en la ciudad. Ja, ja, ja.

Se rió divertida la mujer rubia al mencionarlo, haciendo reír también a los demás.

Onyx: Ha tenido que armarse un buen revuelto.

Comentaba el hombre con alas de murciélago. Sherrys que estaba tumbado en el suelo, con Silver Lion encima de él volviendo a tirarle de la oreja sana, soltó un leve bufido y comentó.

Sherrys: Puedes darlo por seguro, amigo. Al final tuvieron que intervenir Jack y Gifka que entienden lo suyo de esos bichos.

Sapphire: Sin duda son todos unos expertos en Wyverns.

Completaba la gata que tranquilamente sentada, estaba acariciando la cabeza del pequeño cachorro de león donde este aun seguía con lo suyo, teniendo una feroz pelea con la oreja de Sherrys.

Dark Cloud: Sí, sí. Todo lo expertos que queráis, pero yo aun prefiero tener a esos bichos bien lejos de mí.

Comentaba con fénix oscuro con algo de temor, recordando el día en que uno de ellos pasó su lengua sobre él. Anivia con una mirada burlona al fénix negro, le dijo.

Anivia: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes "miedito"? Je, je, je.

Decía en plan burlona la fénix blanca. Dark Cloud molesto por la insinuación, la contestó.

Dark Cloud: ¿Miedo yo? Para nada. Si uno de esos bichos se me acerca, le machaco en mi forma bestial.

Dijo esto adoptando su forma bestia que era la de una pantera marrón con mechones rojos, y ahí soltó un leve rugido tratando de sonar amenazante.

Dark Cloud: La primera lagartija de esas que se me acerque, me la como.

Decía con actitud arrogante, así hasta que se escuchó un rugido de Wyverns justo detrás de él que lo asustó.

Dark Cloud: ¡AHHHH!

Gritó la pantera completamente espantada, saltando a las rodillas de su dueñas quedando como un ovillo temblando de miedo. Darkwing rotó los ojos algo fastidiada por la actitud de su compañero.

Todos vieron que el rugido fue producido por Night Terror que emitió a uno para asustar a Dark Cloud. Todos se rieron por ello, salvo Dark Cloud que estaba molesto por el susto.

Dark Cloud: Muy gracioso, Night Terror.

Comentó con sarcasmo la pantera, mientras Night Terror siguiendo con la broma, seguía emitiendo el mismo rugido con que asusto a Dark Cloud.

Dark: Aquí mi fiel y valiente compañero. Siempre dispuesto a defender a su compañera ante cualquier peligro.

Decía en parte con sarcasmo la mujer a la vez con burla hacia su compañero Dark Cloud.

Night Terror: Tu cara de sorpresa fue mejor que la mía al enterarme que era padre.

Comentaba este como si de nada fuera, pero el resto se quedó sorprendido.

Sapphire: ¿Cómo qué eres padre?

Pregunto la gata.

Anivia: Sí, explícate.

Night Terror: Bueno aquí les cuento.

 **FlashBack vista de Night Terror**

Fue un jueves y como de costumbre voy al reino fénix a jugar poker con algunos amigos que son guardias del castillo, llegando a las barracas, uno de los sargentos con los que suelo jugar a la baraja me dijo.

Sargento Fénix: Night. amigo, por alguna razón la Reina demanda una audiencia privada contigo.

Night: ¿Conmigo? Eso es raro, tenemos buenas migas, pero no más allá de algunos favores y alianzas con los reinos exteriores.

Sargento F: Pues, lo mejor será no hacerla esperar más.

Night: De acuerdo.

Y así fue como estaba frente a ella y a solas en la sala del trono.

Reina: Night Terror, hay algo de lo que debo decirte con urgencia.

Night: Lo que sea su majestad.

Reina: Primero toma tu verdadero tamaño.

Esa petición se me hizo algo raro, pero yo usualmente me mantengo del tamaño de un fénix estándar, cuando realmente llego a medir hasta estar como la reina y mi apariencia ya llega a tomarla forma de un dragón.

Al tomar mi verdadero tamaño, la reina me tomo del ala y dijo.

Reina: Quiero decirte que tienes una hija.

En el momento que escucho las palabras "una" "hija" casi me desmallo.

Night: Pero ¿Cómo?

Reina: Fue aquella vez que me invitaste a esa fiesta rave, ambos terminamos muy mareados que despertamos debajo de un puente.

Night: Éramos un par de jóvenes alocados ¿Nadie sabe de la razón de nuestra hija?

Reina: Solo mi doncella y amiga, es la única a la que conté sobre aquel evento.

Night: Y ¿Dónde está Shiro?

Reina: Ella está ahora detrás de aquella puerta. Shiro, hija, podrías dejar de espiarnos.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a dos fénix pequeñas. Una era la hija de la reina y la otra su doncella personal. La reina tomo a su hija y me la acerco lentamente.

Reina: Hija, te presento a Night Terror, conde del Reino de los Inframundos y tu padre.

La niña no sabía cómo reaccionar así que fui yo quien tomo la iniciativa abrazándola.

Nigth: Es un gusto en vernos nuevamente, pequeña reina.

Intentando jugar con ella, Shiro suelta una pequeña risita.

Shiro: Es un gusto en verte, padre.

Y así fue como descubrí que tenía una hija y próximamente me casare con Charlotte.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Rebeca: Cambiando de tema ¿Cuándo creéis qué encontrarán los cazadores en encontrar el laboratorio de híbridos?

Dark: No lo podemos asegurar. Podrían ser días o incluso meses. Quién sabe.

Mientras las dos mujeres hablaban, Onyx meditando, pensó para sí.

Onyx: (Bien. Ahora si sería un buen momento para declararme. Adelante, Onyx, nada puede estropear este momento ahora).

El guarda nocturno metía la mano bajo su armadura, dispuesto a sacar la caja con el anillo para declararse por fin a Darkwing.

Onyx: ¡Dar...!

No pudo siquiera apenas empezar, ya que el brazalete de Darkwing comenzó a iluminarse, confirmando que recibía un mensaje. Darkwing se puso a su comunicador.

Dark: Aquí Darkwing...Aja...Entiendo. Muy bien. Felicita a los chicos por el buen trabajo. Ahora nos ocuparemos nosotros de ellos...Si, también recuerdos a tu madre. Darkwing, corto.

Darkwing cortó la transmisión. Rebeca ahí preguntó.

Rebeca: ¿Qué pasa, Darkwing?

Darkwing mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa, la contestó.

Dark: Eran de los cazadores de sombras. Han encontrado lo que podría ser la entrada a las instalaciones donde fabrican a los híbridos.

Dark Cloud: Estupendo. Ja, ja, ja. Entonces vayamos allí cuando antes y mandemos a todos a volar por los aires. Tío, seguro que a Vulcan le habría encantado volarlo en pedazos con alguna de sus bombas.

Comentaba emocionado la pantera. Darkwing levantándose de su asiento, dijo.

Dark: Bien. Llamaré a los chicos para que nos reunamos allí. Cuanto antes partamos, antes terminaremos.

Rebeca: Voy con vosotros. Me conviene estirar un poco las piernas y me vendrá bien para recordar viejos tiempos.

Decía ahora Rebeca levantándose del asiento, dispuesta ésta a unirse al grupo.

Dark: ¿Estás segura? Ahora mismo tienes esposo e hijos. Tal vez deberías quedarte aquí, no sea que te pasara algo malo.

La comentaba Darkwing a su amiga, preocupada de que a Rebeca la pasara algo. A la mujer rubia negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa, la respondió.

Rebeca: Tranquila. Jhosua y Rafael como Shappire pueden ocuparse de los niños sin problemas. Además, hace tiempo que no tengo alguna aventura que valga la pena. Espera que me ponga mi equipo de combate y voy con vosotros.

Darkwing sonrió. Conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabía que no dudaría a unirse al grupo.

Dark: Muy bien entonces. Vamos para allá todos.

Ambas chicas y animales se fueron con el grupo dejando solo a Onyx que estaba sentado en el sillón. El hombre tenía un tic en el ojo derecho por no haber logrado declararse a Darkwing. Shappire se puso al lado de éste y posó su pata en la pierna para darle ánimo.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de lo que parecía un laboratorio inmenso, había centenares de capsulas de contención donde en ellas había toca clase de criaturas híbridas. Desde las más pequeñas, hasta las más enormes.

¿?: ¿Cómo va eso, doctor Albaster?

Preguntaba una hermosa mujer de piel oscura de pelo negro que la llegaba a cubrir buena parte de su espalda. Alas oscuras en la espalda. Llevaba un sensual vestido negro que mostraba su pierna derecha. Zapatos negros de tacón. Cinturón negro con detalles blancos.

Dicha mujer estaba tranquilamente sentada en una silla de brazos cruzado como una pierna encima de la otra, teniendo enfrente de él a un misterioso hombre con bata de científico, pelado como una rana y con expresión de haberse comido 30 kilos de ajos en mal estado.

Científico: ¡Es Alabaster! ¿Tanto cuesta recordar mi nombre correctamente, Nébula?

Respondía molesto el doctor resultando ser nada menos que Alabaster, el científico loco conocido por la Federación Interestelar, que trajo muchos problemas el equipo Alquimia, a la Patrulla Harmony y a un repartidor de pizzas que le trajo algo tarde su pedido.

La mujer resultaba ser nada menos que Nébula, una de los Cuatro Supremos, solo que ahora tenía forma humana. La hechicera pasando su mano delante del rostro y riéndose un poco, le comentó al doctor.

Nébula: Jo, jo, jo. Oh, lo siento, doctor. Es que su nombre siempre ha sido tan raro jo, jo, jo.

Decía esto en plan burlona la mujer para molestia del doctor, donde éste sin responderla siquiera, volvió a sus trabajos enfrente del ordenador. Mientras pulsaba botones, iba comentando el doctor.

Alabaster: Varios híbridos estarán listos para despertar y enviarlos con Arek, siempre y cuando nada eche a perder el trabajo realizado.

Nada más decir eso, el sonido de una alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el complejo. El doctor pasando la mano a la cara, dijo frustrado.

Alabaster: ¿Por qué hablaré?

Nébula: ¿Qué ocurre, doctor?

Preguntaba la mujer mientras tranquilamente se limaba las uñas. El doctor la contestó.

Alabaster: Es la alarma de proximidad. Alguien se está acercando demasiado al laboratorio.

Explicaba el doctor mientras activaba unas cámaras exteriores, y por varias pantallas de televisión, vio a nada menos que al equipo de Darkwing compuesto por Red Fire, Ocelot, Eye Falcon, Mistic, Vulcania, Onyx y Rebeca como compañeros animales. Todos estos enfrente de una gran compuerta en lo alto de una montaña.

Alabaster: ¡Maldición! ¡Son esos malditos de la Patrulla Harmony! ¡Incluso en forma humana los puedo reconocer perfectamente a esos malditos!

Exclamaba molesto el doctor que los pudo reconocer perfectamente a cada uno de los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony.

Alabaster: ¿Cómo es que están aquí? ¿Y cómo es que siempre logran encontrarnos? ¿Es que tienen un radar en el hocico o qué?

La mujer que aun seguía sentada, dejó de limarse las uñas y tras ponerse de pie, comentó con un tono tranquilo.

Nébula: Ya nos advirtieron que la patrulla se dividió para buscar los laboratorios. Así que no es raro que los tengamos ahora aquí. Son tan metomentodos esos chicos.

Alabaster: Maldita sea. Esto nos puede complicar los planes.

 **"Imagen en primera persona a modo ordenador"**

Alabaster miraba en dirección a la cuarta pared, mientras códigos binarios aparecían a un lado de la pared. El doctor ahí habló.

Alabaster: Como ya te habrás enterado, esos malditos de la patrulla están a puertas del laboratorio. Cuento contigo para que te ocupes de ellos...Bien. Así de paso obtendrás tu revancha aunque solo sea con unos pocos de ellos.

Comentaba el doctor mientras análisis y datos surgían de la pantalla.

 **"Fin de la imagen en primera persona".**

Decía el doctor hablando con alguien, posiblemente una inteligencia artificial. La mujer ahí comentó.

Nébula: Sí, pero nunca viene mal una ayudita extra. Y conozco a alguien que estará dispuesto a ayudarnos ahora mismo, al menos uno que por venganza estará dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Hasta matar a todo su familia si es necesario, aunque eso último posiblemente sea lo que más deseé hacer ahora mismo. Jo, jo, jo.

Comentaba la mujer con una risa malvada. Luego se acercó a una parte del laboratorio, donde estaba el dibujo de un circulo de conjuros de rojo sangre. Ahí la mujer se puso enfrente de dicho circulo y comenzó a recitar un extraño dialecto, mientras el círculo comenzaba a brillar y líneas color rojo sangre comenzaban a surgir hasta quedar en el centro.

Dichas líneas iban formando una especie de esfera roja que iba girando sobre sí misma, mientras energía oscura circulaba en su interior de forma caótica. Poco a poco dicha esfera iba aumentando de tamaño a medida que la mujer iba recitando el cántico.

Tras unos minutos, finalmente la esfera acabó explotando como si sangre se tratase. Cuando todo terminó, en medio del circulo estaba la silueta de lo que parecía ser un hombre.

¿?: ¿Dónde...dónde estoy? ¿Esto es el infierno?

Preguntaba la figura misteriosa que no sabía donde estaba exactamente. Nébula mirando al hombre con una leve sonrisa, le respondió.

Nébula: No exactamente. Estás aquí porque yo te devolví a la vida.

La figura misteriosa dirigió a la mujer que para él, resultaba bastante extraña.

¿?: ¿La vida? Ah, sí...Recuerdo haber muerto por culpa de esos estupidos.

Nébula: Te devolví a la vida porque necesito que hagas una cosa por mí.

¿?: No tengo por que ayudarte. Tengo mis propios asuntos ahora que he vuelto a la vida.

Respondió desafiante la figura misteriosa, revelando que no tenía intención alguna de ayudar a Nébula. La mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa, le contestó.

Nébula: Créeme cuando te digo que vas a aceptar ayudarnos, cuando sepas quien está ahora mismo a nuestras puertas.

Mientras tanto, enfrente de la compuerta de entrada del laboratorio. La patrulla al completo estaba en ella, listos para entrar en cuando se habra la puerta.

Dark: Bien. Aquí estamos. Vulcania.

Vulcania: ¡Voy!

La mujer artillera sacó una lanzadera de su hombro derecho, y ahí empezó a lanzar bombas magnéticos que se quedaban fijados en las aperturas de la compuerta.

Vulcania: Os recomiendo que os pongáis a cubierto. Esto va a ser altamente explosivo.

Aconsejaba la mujer artillera mientras buscaba un lugar donde estar a cubierto. El grupo siguiendo su consejo, buscaron también refugio. Así hasta que todos estaban tras unas rocas a una distancia prudencial de la compuerta.

Vulcania: Bien. Listos o no, voy a darle candela.

Dijo esto pulsando un botón de su brazalete, haciendo explotar todas las bombas. El grupo se tapó los oídos con las manos para protegerse del fuerte ruido de explosiones.

Cuando todo terminó, el grupo se asomó para ver que efectivamente las bombas de Vulcania hicieron su trabajo. La compuerta había sido reventada, permitiendo así al grupo poder entrar. Vulcania saliendo de su escondite, fue caminando hasta la compuerta y ahí miro al grupo.

Vulcania: Puerta abierta. Ya os dije yo que mis llaves maestras son lo mejor para abrir las puertas más cabezotas.

Bromeaba la mujer mientras ofrecía al grupo a pasar.

Finalmente todos pasaron por la compuerta destruida hasta llegar a su interior. Ahí tras pasar por un pasillo y pasar por otra compuerta que se abrió automáticamente, permitiendo así al grupo pasar.

 **"Visión desde una cámara de televisión"**

Una cámara colgada del techo, se enfocó en la compuerta que se acababa de abrir y de ella surgió el grupo mirando todos lados, donde pudieron observar varias capsulas con híbridos, mesas de operaciones donde diseccionaban diversas criaturas muertas y similares"

 **"Fin de la visión de cámara"**

Anivia: Increíble. Había un laboratorio de híbridos aquí mismo, y nosotros sin enterarnos.

Comentaba la fénix volando por alrededor de la zona de donde estaba el grupo, viendo desde ahí más capsulas para híbridos. Luego volviendo con su dueña, comentó.

Anivia: Este sitio tiene como para un ejercito de híbridos.

Sherrys: Eso parece, plumifera.

Contestó el gato que caminaba al lado de su dueña.

Ocelot: Pues nada. Ahora que lo hemos encontrado. Lo volaremos en pedazos.

Comentaba confiado el vaquero. Ahí Onyx comentó.

Onyx: Pero antes habrá que encontrar el centro mismo de las instalaciones. Así nos aseguraremos que los explosivos puedan tener mayor efecto.

Dark: Onyx tiene razón. Busquemos el centro del mismo.

Vulcania: Y yo me ocuparé de poner explosivos.

Rebeca alzó la vista y vio una cámara que los estaba observando.

Rebeca: Me parece que nos observan.

Darkwing miró en la misma dirección que su amiga y esta también vio la cámara.

Dark: Por lo que ahora saben que estamos aquí ahora. Por esa razón mejor estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

Rebeca: Completamente de acuerdo.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y ahí contactaron con sus fénix compañeros.

Dark: ¡Dark Cloud!

Rebeca: ¡Anivia!

Ambas: ¡Shinigami!

Ambos fénix se fusionaron con sus compañeras, adoptando sus formas Shinigami.

Red: Veo que habéis decidido empezar fuerte.

Comentaba Red Fire con una sonrisa. Ambas mujeres miraron a la mujer de fuego con una sonrisa y ahí contestaron ambas.

Dark: Por supuesto.

Rebeca: Eso no lo dudes.

En ese momento sonaron unas alarmas en las instalaciones, que puso en alerta al grupo.

Mistic: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Night Terror: Parece que ya nos han descubierto.

Sherrys: No me digas, "Sherlok".

Respondió con sarcasmo el gato.

El grupo antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer algo, varias trampillas se abrieron a sus pies, haciendo que estos cayeran sin remedio en ellas.

Ocelot: ¡Cuidado abajo!

Vulcania: ¡Una trampa!

Ocelot y Vulcania cayeron juntos. Onyx y Mistic en otra. Rebeca y Darkwing cada una por un hueco del suelo. Red Fire y Eye Falcon en otro hueco, y Sherrys en otra donde por el pasmo, agarró con los dientes la cola de Night Terror haciendo que se fueran juntos.

El grupo quedó dividido donde algunos iban cayendo por dichas trampillas. Los huecos eran demasiado estrechos para que los voladores del grupo pudieran desplegar sus alas y volar.

Dark: ¡Chicos!

Rebeca: ¡Nos caemos!

Mistic: ¡Agarraos a lo que podáis!

Decía Mistic agarrando por detrás a Onyx mientras iban los dos cayendo.

Finalmente el grupo cayó por zonas diferentes y separados entre sí.

Dark: ¿Dónde estamos?

Preguntaba la mujer mirando por todos lados.

Dark Cloud: (Ni idea, nena).

Rebeca: ¡Chicos! ¿Me oís?

Alzaba su voz Rebeca esperando respuesta. Al ver que no recibir contestación alguna, trató de contactar con el grupo mediante el comunicador que estos la habían dado antes de venir a las instalaciones.

Rebeca: ¡Aquí Rebeca! ¿Me oye alguien?

Preguntaba esta esperando respuesta alguna. Al principio no obtuvo respuesta alguna, así hasta que se escuchó una voz.

Red: ¡Te oímos, cielo! ¿Estás bien?

Rebeca suspiro aliviada al tener por fin respuesta y no solo de Red Fire, los demás también comenzaron a contactar con ella.

Ocelot: Aquí Ocelot. Estamos sanos y salvos Vulcania y yo.

Onyx: Aquí Onyx. Mistic y yo estamos por otra zona.

Sherrys: Aquí estoy junto con el plumifero.

Night Terror: Sí, claro, después de arrancarme varias plumas de la cola.

Respondió molesto el fénix dragón por el hecho de haber sido llevado por la fuerza por Sherrys tras atraparle la cola con los dientes.

Sherrys: Je, je, je. Así con menos plumas estás de sexy subido que das asquillo.

Se escuchaba reírse maliciosamente al gato, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba también varios insultos varios por parte del fénix dragón.

Red: Eye Falcon y yo estamos juntos ¿Y vosotros?

Dark: Me temo que estoy yo sola junto con Dark Cloud.

Rebeca: Y yo con Anivia.

Sherrys: Señora Rebeca. No se preocupe, iré a buscarla tan pronto como pueda.

Onyx: Lo mismo te digo a ti, Darkwing. Espérame para que me pueda reunir contigo.

Dark: Tranquilo, Onyx. Sé cuidarme. Gracias por tu atención, querido.

Agradecía la mujer sombría con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ocelot: No hay nada del que preocuparse. Solo tenemos que volver a reunirnos y así podremos mandar a tomar por saco este lugar.

Anunciaba el vaquero con su típico buen humor.

¿?: ¡No si yo acabó antes con todos vosotros!

Se escuchó una fuerte voz que sonó en todas las zonas donde estaba el grupo. Estos se pusieron de inmediato en guardia, aunque sintieron que aquella voz les hacía familiar.

Mistic: ¿Quién ha dicho eso? ¿Y por qué me suena tanto esa voz?

Sherrys: Genial. No estamos solos aquí.

Decía con sarcasmo el gato.

Red: Que raro. Esa voz me resulta familiar.

Ocelot: Yo también tengo la impresión de haberla oído antes.

El grupo trataba de recordar donde habían escuchado antes aquella voz. Por algún extraño motivo, todos estos sentían que había escuchado antes aquella voz.

De improviso, proyectado desde las paredes, apareció delante de cada uno de ellos la imagen de una especie de calavera blanca con casco de metal y ojos rojos. El grupo se quedó completamente perplejo porque habían reconocido perfectamente aquel extraño ser.

Todos: ¡¿Legión?!

Exclamaron todos a la vez cuando vieron a la antigua IA, que había causado muchos problemas al grupo en el pasado.

Red: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Es Legión!

Eye Falcón: Al final no murió.

Dark: ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Destruimos su unidad central y luego a él! ¿Cómo puede seguir vivo?

El grupo no entendía como aquella IA había vuelto, mientras Legión riéndose perversamente, les explicó.

Legión: ¡No es tan fácil acabar conmigo! ¡Yo siempre tengo una vía de escape!

Rebeca: ¿Qué haces aquí, Legión? ¡La última vez que te vimos, te reventamos en pedazos!

Decía la mujer rubia empuñando la Rosa Roja que era un arco. Dicha IA siguió explicando.

Legión: Ahora trabajo para mi nuevo amo. Y tengo la misión de eliminaros. Preparaos para vuestro final. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba la IA mientras volvía a desaparecer la proyección en todas las salas. El grupo se puso en guardia. Darkwing rápidamente se comunicó con el grupo mediante el comunicador de su brazo.

Dark: ¡Chicos! ¡Estaos preparados para cualquier cosa! ¡Lo que tenemos que hacer es...!

No pudo continuar hablando porque su comunicador comenzó a sonar estática.

Dark: Chicos ¿Me oís? ¿No me escucha nadie?

Nébula: No te molestes. Legión a interrumpido vuestras comunicaciones entre vosotros.

Escuchó una voz que la puso en alerta a Darkwing y ahí es cuando vio a Nébula, o al menos en su forma humana.

Dark: ¿Nébula? ¿Eres tú de verdad?

Nébula: Así es. Y como dijo antes Legión. Este lugar será vuestra tumba.

Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa perversa, al mismo tiempo que desde su mano disparó un rayo mágico directo hacia Darkwing. Darkwing pegó un salto hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque.

Rebeca: No hay comunicación. Parece que estamos solas, Anivia.

Anivia: (Eso parece, Rebeca).

¿?: Oh...Pero no estáis exactamente solas las dos.

Se escucho una voz que puso en alerta a la mujer rubia y esta de inmediato se puso a mirar hacia el origen de la voz, y ahí vio una extraña silueta oscura en las sombras.

Rebeca: ¿Quién eres? ¡Identifícate o disparo!

Amenazaba la mujer empuñando su arco y formando una flecha mágica. La misteriosa figura se rió mientras se acercaba a la luz.

¿?: No me digas que ya te has olvidado de mi, Rebeca.

Cuando la misteriosa figura salió de las sombras, Rebeca se quedó pasmada al poder identificar al quien tenía enfrente de ella.

Rebeca: ¡No puede ser! ¡Tú!

Exclamó la mujer con expresión entre sorpresa e incredulidad al ver quien era el que aparecía enfrente de ella.

¿?: Ja, ja, ja. Así es. Esta vez acabaré el trabajo que tuve que haber acabado hace años. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba la figura misteriosa. Rebeca mirando ahora con furia, apuntó su arco hacia la figura oscura y tensando su arco, respondió.

Rebeca: ¡Jamás! ¡Ya no soy la niña indefensa que fui hace años! ¡Ahora soy más fuerte! Y esta vez seré yo quien acabe contigo para siempre.

Respondió desafiante la mujer rubia. Su compañera fénix la apoyó.

Anivia: (Estoy contigo, Rebeca. No se cómo ese hombre ha vuelto, pero no podrá con nosotras juntas).

Mientras tanto, Ocelot y Vulcania caminaban por una zona extensa con varias capsulas con híbridos en su interior.

Vulcania: Esto me pone la carne de gallina.

Comentaba la mujer que no se sentía tranquila al ver la cantidad de criaturas de todo tipo en dichas instalaciones.

Ocelot: Piensa que sitios más espeluznantes hemos visto.

La iba diciendo el vaquero con una sonrisa para calmarla. La artillera parecía calmarse un poco.

Vulcania: Je, je, je. Supongo que sí.

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta que pasaron al lado de una capsula de gran tamaño, solo que ésta estaba vacía.

Ocelot: Mira que pedazo capsula hay aquí.

Comentaba el vaquero señalando la capsula. Vulcania acercándose un poco y examinando su interior, comentó.

Vulcania: Me pregunto qué habría aquí antes.

Ocelot: Creo que la verdadera pregunta es ¿Dónde está ahora el que lo ocupaba?

Preguntó esto último el vaquero. En ese momento escucharon un extraño sonido que los puso en alerta.

Ocelot: Tenemos visita.

Dijo el vaquero sacando sus pistolas y Vulcania activó las metralletas de sus brazos. Un extraño ruido como algo deslizándose se escuchaba en la lejanía.

La tensión estaba presente en ambos humanos mientras el sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, confirmando que se estaba acercando. Finalmente vieron algo asomarte por detrás de una parte de la zona.

Era un especie de criatura ovalada de piel azul oscuro que se arrastraba por el suelo desde la base. Tenía unos tentáculos en su cuerpo por encima y por los laterales que no paraba de sacudirlos de un lado a otro. Carecía de rostro como ojos alguno. Su tamaño era algo más alto que un humano.

Ocelot y Vulcania miraban desconcertados a aquella misteriosa criatura. Si era un híbrido, era sin duda lo más extraño que habían visto hasta ahora. Parecía una especie de pelota con tentáculos que se arrastraba por el suelo. La criatura si tuviera ojos, estaría ahora mismo mirando a ambos, se puso algo erguido y alzando su tentáculos, emitió un especie de chillido estridente bastante molesto, al mismo tiempo que sus tentáculos extendidos vibraban sin parar.

Vulcania: ¿Qué es esa cosa? Me pone los pelos de punta al verlo.

Preguntaba la mujer sin dejar de apuntar su arma a aquella criatura que se arrastraba. Ocelot apuntando también con sus armas, la comentó.

Ocelot: No lo sé, pero una cosa si puedo asegurarte. Esa cosa va a ser una excelente funda para nuestros disparos.

Vulcania: Ahí estoy contigo, vaquero.

Sin dudarlo, los dos comenzaron a disparar sin parar dispuesto a coser a tiro a la criatura. Todas las balas impactaron en dicha criatura, pero ahí pasó algo sorprendente.

Lejos de herirla, como si su cuerpo fuera de goma, los disparos primero se introdujeron dentro de su cuerpo como si goma o plastilina se tratasen. Acto seguido, la criatura devolvió los disparos contra ambos. Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Ocelot y Vulcania.

Ocelot: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Ocelot saltando hacia Vulcania y apartándola para evitar ser travesados por sus propios disparos.

Vulcania: Pero ¿Acaso esa cosa acaba de devolver nuestros disparos?

Preguntó sorprendida la mujer al ver como aquella cosa había devuelto sus propios disparos.

Ocelot: Supongo que su cuerpo es de goma o que se tragó toneladas de chicles.

Bromeaba en la última parte el vaquero mientras ambos se levantaban. Luego tuvieron que alejarse de la criatura que trató de atraparlos con sus tentáculos.

Vulcania: Sea lo que sea, dudo mucho que sea a prueba de bombas.

Vulcanía desplegó el lanzagranadas de hombros y disparó una granada contra el monstruo. Como la vez anterior, dicha granada se introdujo en el cuerpo blando de la criatura. Por desgracia, Vulcania no tuvo en cuenta de que la criatura la devolvería también hacia ellos la granada.

Vulcania: ¡Maldita sea!

Ocelot: ¡Aparta!

Ocelot sacando su espada se puso delante y golpeando con la parte plana de su arma, golpeó la granada a modo de bate y la mandó a otra parte donde explotó, destrozando una parte de las instalaciones.

Ocelot: Puede que lo tengamos complicado por aquí. Mejor hacer una retirada estratégica.

Vulcania: No me gusta retroceder ante el enemigo, pero esta vez debo darte la razón.

Ambos decidieron tomar distancias, cosa que no era difícil hacer debido a que la criatura se movía de forma lenta.

Mientras tanto, Onyx y Mistic iban por otra parte de las instalaciones.

Onyx: ¡Debemos encontrar a Darkwing! ¡Temo que su vida esta en peligro!

Comentaba nervioso el hombre nocturno, preocupado éste por su novia Darkwing. Mistic tratando de calmarlo, le iba diciendo.

Mistic: Tranquilo, Onyx. Lo principal es reunir al grupo cuanto antes.

Onyx: Sí. Cuanto antes.

Los dos se metieron en una puerta que los llevó a un pasillo donde estaba muy iluminado. Las paredes del pasillos estaban brillantes como espejos.

Mistic: Espera...Este pasillo tiene algo raro.

Onyx: Ahora no hay tiempo. Vamos.

Onyx que no quería esperar, agarró del brazo a Mistic y los dos se introdujeron por el pasillo, pero cuando lo hicieron, comenzó a sonar una alarma y las compuertas a ambos lados se cerraron de golpe.

Mistic: Lo que me temía. Una trampa.

Anunció la mujer transformista. En ese momento al otro lado del pasillo, surgió un láser azul con blanco en horizontal a media altura, que fue avanzando hacia ellos.

Onyx: ¡Al suelo!

Gritó Onyx y ambos se echaron al suelo, donde el láser pasó rozando y cortando algunos pelos de Mistic.

El primer láser desapareció y surgieron otro dos a distintas alturas. Los dos saltaron en medio para esquivar el láser. Luego unos en horizontal donde tuvieron que esquivarlos también.

Varios láser surgían una y otra vez de toda clase de posiciones, que ponían a prueba la agilidad de ambos.

Onyx: ¡No podemos seguir aquí eternamente! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Mistic: Seguro que el dispositivo de control está al otro lado del pasillo. Intentaré llegar hasta allí.

Mistic fue corriendo hacia delante, esquivando varios láseres que estaba en distintas posiciones con agilidad, logrando llegar a la compuerta. Ahí disfrazándose de anguila súper plana, logró pasar por debajo de la compuerta.

Mistic: Con lo estrecho que es este disfraz, pero bueno. Al menos puedo pasar al otro lado.

Decía la mujer logrando llegar al otro lado y volviendo a su estado normal. Ahí vio una sala con ordenadores. Sin perder tiempo, la mujer fue detrás de un escritorio con un ordenador. Ahora esta con un disfraz de hacker, trataba de desactivar el sistema de seguridad, mientras Onyx seguía esquivando los láseres que iban hacia él.

Onyx: ¡Date prisa, Mistic! ¡No sé por cuanto tiempo aguantaré aquí!

Mistic: ¡Hago lo que puedo, maldita sea! ¡Esto no es tan fácil como parece! ¡Esto es más cosa para Eye Fox y Gizmo!

Contestaba nerviosa Mistic tratando de desactivar el sistema de seguridad, pero el ordenador no se lo iba poniendo fácil.

Onyx seguía esquivando los láseres, saltando, agachando o incluso saltando de entre múltiples láseres para evitar ser cortado a trozos. Luego se quedó parado en el sitio al ver que no venían más láseres excepto uno. Onyx trató de prever donde vendría el láser, pero la cosa se complicó cuando dicho láser se extendió a modo de red cubriendo todo el pasillo. Esta vez Onyx no tenía escapatoria.

Onyx: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Voy a morir y por desgracia aun no me he declarado a Darkwing!

Maldecía su suerte el guarda nocturno. El láser estaba casi por llegar hacia él y este cerró los ojos esperando su final, pero justo en el último momento el láser se detuvo a centímetros de él y las alarmas se apagaron.

Onyx abrió los ojos para ver que el láser que estaba apenas a punto de cortarlo en rodajas, desapareció de golpe. Luego las compuestar se abrieron donde al otro extremo apareció Mistic con una sonrisa.

Mistic: Perdona el retraso. Tuve algunos problemillas con el sistema de seguridad.

Onyx sonrió al ver que su amiga había logrado salvarle el pellejo. Por lo que aun tenía oportunidad para declararse por fin a Darkwing.

En otro lugar, para ser más exactos por los conductos de ventilación. Iban Sherrys y Night Terror caminando por allí.

Night: Oye ¿Seguro qué vamos bien por aquí?

Sherrys: Por supuesto. Mi instinto nunca me falla. Vamos por la dirección correcta.

Night: Sí...Como aquella vez que queríamos ir a una pescadería, y acabamos en un burdel con lindas gatitas que te...

No pudo terminar la frase porque el gato le atizó la cara con su cola y lo mandó callar.

Sherrys: ¡Silencio! Siento que estamos cerca.

Ambos llegaron hasta una rendija del aire que estaba por el suelo del conducto.

Sherrys: Por aquí. Un golpe y podremos salir de aquí.

Night: Menos mal. Ya empezaba a sentir claustrofobia de estar aquí encerrado.

Comentaba el fénix. Sherrys finalmente dio un fuerte golpe con sus patas delanteras, abriendo así la rendija. Los dos bajaron hasta llegar a una sala y los dos alzaron la voz.

Sherrys y Night: ¡Libres!

Exclamaron los dos celebrándolo por todo lo alto, celebración que se detuvo de golpe al ser inmediatamente apuntados con varios robots bastión y OR-14 que estaban en dicha sala por donde estaban.

Sherrys y Night: ¡Porras!

Centenares de disparos se escucharon mientras Sherrys y Night Terror salían huyendo por sus vidas.

Night: ¡Corre, pulgoso! ¡Que nos hacen 14 ombligos nuevos!

Sherrys: ¿Qué crees qué hago, plumifero? ¿Pedirles alguna colecta para los gatos sordomudos?

Ambos huían por los pasillos tratando de evitar convertirse en coladores a causa de los robots. Los dos seguían huyendo hasta que ambos se detuvieron y se percataron de algo.

Sherrys: ¡Espera un momento! ¿Por qué estamos huyendo de ellos en vez de hacerles frente?

Night: ¡Anda! Pues tienes razón.

Sherrys: Se acabó lo de correr. Es hora de mandar a reciclar esas cosas.

Comentaba desafiante Sherrys adoptando afinidad metal, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se tornara a metal plateado y extendía sus garras a modo de cuchillas.

Night: Completamente de acuerdo contigo, pulgoso. Y seguro que el chatarrero nos dará algo por la chatarra.

Decía ahora el fénix donde este de inmediato se fusionó con el gato, adoptando una armadura de energía oscura parecida al Bankai de Darkwing y Rebeca. El gato fusionado estaba en posición de combate, mientras veía a los robots aparecer por una esquina.

Sherrys: ¡A la cargaaaa!

Gritó el gato corriendo a toda velocidad hacia los robots, donde las máquinas de inmediato comenzaron a disparar contra el felino, pero las balas rebotaban en la dura piel de metal del gato y Sherrys saltó rápidamente hacia éstos.

Sin perder tiempo, el gato lanzaba zarpazos haciendo pedazos a los robots. A un OR-14 le mordió la cabeza, volteó hasta quedarse en la espalda del robot y arrancarle la cabeza para acto seguido aplastarla con los dientes y escupir sus piezas.

Varios bastión adoptaron su modo torreta y dispararon centenares de balas contra el gato. Sherrys pegó un gran salto hasta el techo para esquivar los disparos, y boca abajo usando sus garras iba corriendo por el techo esquivando los disparos. Así hasta llegar a los bastión y hacerlos pedazos con sus garras.

Unos minutos duró aquello, hasta que finalmente destruyó a los robots perseguidores o al menos quienes le persiguieron inicialmente. En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos alertando que venían más. Sin dudarlo, el gato pegó un salto hacia la esquina donde provenía el sonido de pasos. Así hasta que vio que eran Onyx y Mistic donde se asomaban corriendo.

Onyx y Mistic se alarmaron al ver al gato abalanzarse sobre ellos, mientras el gato se detuvo en el último momento.

Sherrys: Ah. Vosotros.

Dijo con tranquilidad el gato.

Onyx: ¿Nosotros? ¡Casi nos matas del susto! ¿Y tú solo nos dices eso?

Preguntó molesto el guarda nocturno. El gato volviendo a su estado normal y Night separándose de él, contestó.

Sherrys: Pse...Son gafes del oficio.

Mistic: Ya discutiremos eso después. Aun tenemos que reunirnos con los demás.

Todos asintieron y reanudaron su marcha en busca de los demás.

Mientras tanto, Red Fire y Eye Falcon estaban en otra sala con capsulas de contención.

Red: Me pregunto donde estarán los demás.

Preguntaba la mujer. Eye Falcon mirando por alrededor, comentó.

Eye Falcon: No lo sé, pero no ganaremos nada quedándonos aquí. Mejor empezar a buscarlos y...

No pudo terminar la frase porque algo se extendía hacia ellos, donde ambos se apartaron para evitar el ataque.

Red: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Preguntó Red Fire ante el repentino ataque. Lo que atacó volvió por donde vino y ahí vieron que aquello era la larga lengua de una criatura híbrida.

Su aspecto era como una rana bípeda y gorda de piel blanca con detalles azules. Dos pares de ojos azules y grandes brazos con que se apoyaba al suelo como las traseras como lo haría una rana. Curiosamente la parte del estomago era transparente donde en su interior tenía como agua y sus órganos internos eran transparentes.

Eye Falcon: Parece que nos toca contra una especie de rana gigante.

Comentaba el francotirador apuntando con las Ballestas Vulcano a dicha criatura. Red Fire observando mejor a la criatura, comentó algo asqueada.

Red: Puag...Una rana. Con el asco que las tengo...Un momento. Eso significa que lo que nos lanzó antes era...¡Su lengua! ¡Que asco!

Exclamó esto último asqueada la mujer ante la idea de que estuvo a punto de tocarla la larga y pegajosa lengua de la rana. Su asco aumentó cuando vio que la parte inferior de la rana se hinchó como lo hacen normalmente los sapos.

Red: Puag...Ahora si que siento más asco. La voy a calcinar para quitármela de encima.

Decía la mujer cargando de fuego sus manos y disparando un chorro de fuego. Ahí la rana escupió desde su boca un chorro de agua que neutralizó el fuego de Red Fire.

Red: ¿Esa cosa escupe agua?

Eye Falcon: Quizás. Pero seguro que esto no.

Eye Falcon disparó las ballestas contra la rana y centenares de flechas se dirigían. Inesperadamente las flechas atravesaron su cuerpo como si fuera agua. Aquello sorprendió a ambos.

Eye Falcon: ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Ni modo que su cuerpo es como el agua.

Red: Un enemigo hecho de agua que puede apagar mi fuego. Mi pesadilla hecha realidad.

El híbrido rana pegó un salto a gran altura, para luego caer sobre ambos. Red Fire y Eye Falcon saltaron cada uno a un lado para esquivar el ataque, y dicha rana chocó contra el suelo como si un balón de agua se tratase para luego reincorporarse.

Red Fire disparó flechas de fuego mientras Eye Falcon disparo flechas de energía con sus ballestas.

Las flechas de fuego de Red Fire atravesaban el cuerpo de la rana para acto seguido apagarse, pero los disparos de energía de Eye Falcon lo atravesaban y casi dan a Red Fire donde esta rápidamente tuvo que apartarse.

Red: ¡Ten cuidado con eso!

Se quejaba la mujer de fuego. El francotirador ahí se disculpó.

Eye Falcon: Perdona, amiga. No tuve en cuenta que las flechas de energía lo fueran a atravesarlo sin hacerle nada.

Red: Veamos si esto si le hace algo.

Dijo la mujer mientras sacaba la Infernus Blade y se lanzó hacia la rana. Ahí la rana lanzó su lengua donde la yegua lo esquivó y aprovechó para cortarle la larga lengua. La parte cortada cayó al suelo donde se disolvió como el agua.

Libre del ataque de lengua, la mujer enfrente de la rana, realizó varios cortes con su espada al rojo vivo donde desprendió a la rana de brazos y piernas donde estas se disolvieron como el agua, haciendo que el híbrido cayera al suelo sin poder levantarse.

Red: ¡A ver que haces ahora sin patas ni lengua, bicho asqueroso!

Se jactaba de forma triunfante la mujer, pero inesperadamente las extremidades perdidas de la rana se reconstruyeron por completo, permitiendo así a la rana volverse a ponerse de pie.

Red: ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

Exclamó la mujer al ver que la rana se regeneró por completo. Sin darla tiempo a reaccionar, la rana lanzó su lengua con que la atrapó rodeando así su cuerpo e inmovilizándolas por completo.

Red: ¡Ahhh! ¡Que asco! ¡Me está tocando con su asquerosa lengua larga y húmeda!

Se quejaba completamente la mujer al sentir la lengua de la rana en su cuerpo. Eye Falcon trató de ayudarla.

Eye Falcon: ¡Aguanta, Red Fire!

El francotirador trató de ayudarla, pero la rana tiró la lengua para si tragándose a la mujer en el proceso para horror del francotirador. Ahí vio que mujer estaba en el estomago de la rana rodeada de agua. Al ser Red Fire una robot, no necesitaba respirar en absoluto.

La mujer trataba de salir, pero no podía ya que era como estar dentro de una burbuja. Eye Falcon viendo a la rana, la dijo a ésta.

Eye Falcon: Tragarte a mi compañera. Ahora te vas a enterar.

El francotirador fue corriendo hacia la rana mientras preparaba el lanzaganchos que tenía en su brazo izquierdo. La rana lanzó su lengua con intención de atrapar a hombre también, pero el francotirador lo esquivó y acto seguido disparó su lanzaganchos.

El gancho atravesó primero el cuerpo líquido del estomago de la rana y una vez al otro lado, se enganchó en una pared. Ahí Eye Falcon activó el mecanismo de recogida del gancho, dejándose llevar por el aparato y así atravesar el cuerpo del híbrido, aprovechando para coger a Red Fire y sacarla del cuerpo de la rana.

Ambos llegaron a la pared y se pusieron rápidamente de pie, estando ambos enormemente empapados.

Eye Falcon: ¿Estás bien, Eye Fox?

Preguntaba el francotirador tratando de secarse, su amiga no respondió y tenía su rostro tapado por su largo pelo mojado.

Red: ¿Cómo se atreve...?

Decía esta con tono molesto.

Eye Falcon: ¿Red Fire?

Red: ¿Cómo se atreve esa maldita rana, sapo o lo que sea cargada de esteroides a empaparme completamente de agua?

Decía con furia la mujer mientras su cuerpo subía su temperatura, evaporando casi al instante el agua que tenía encima. Acto seguido se sacudió el pelo para liberar su rostro que reflejaba una gran furia.

Red: ¡Ahora si que es rana muerta!

Gritó completamente furiosa la mujer mientras empuñaba la Infernus Blade donde el arma se prendía en llamas y no solo eso, el pelo de la mujer se tornó también en fuego. Eye Falcon retrocedió al ver lo enormemente enfadada que estaba su compañera, que se reflejaba en el caliente fuego que surgía a su alrededor. Tan caliente era aquel fuego, que evaporaba completamente el agua de alrededor de ellos y de su ropa quedando completamente secos los dos.

Eye Falcon: Oh, oh...Red Fire está verdaderamente furiosa.

Comentaba el francotirador sintiéndose un poco nervioso al ver a su amiga tan furiosa y tan ardiente. La mujer iba caminando lentamente hacia la rana mientras sus llamas se iban intensificando.

La rana lanzó chorros de agua contra la mujer, pero Red Fire intensificando el poder de su Infernus Blade hasta alcanzar una temperatura comparable a la superficie del sol, puso su espada delante y el contacto con el calor extremo, evaporó el agua antes de siquiera llegarse a tocarla.

El híbrido rana al ver que su chorro de agua había fallado, así que lanzó su lengua tratando de atraparla de nuevo. Dicha lengua iba ya rodeando a Red Fire, pero a los pocos segundos la lengua se evaporó debido al calor extremo de la mujer.

El híbrido comenzó a retroceder al ver que sus ataques comenzaban a fallar.

Red: ¡Ahora prepárate para ver lo que es entrar en calor!

Dijo la mujer alzando su Infernus Blade en alto, mientras corrientes de llamas rodeaban el arma.

Red: ¡Infierno Abrasador!

Gritó la mujer mientras bajaba su arma y apuntaba con ella a la rana. De su espada surgió un potente rayo de fuego que rodeo por completo al híbrido. La rana comenzaba a sentir el calor extremo de dicho fuego donde en apenas segundos su cuerpo principalmente hecho de agua, comenzaba a evaporarse de forma alarmante.

Poco a poco la rana iba reduciendo de tamaño debido a la rápida evaporación de su cuerpo líquido. Así hasta finalmente desaparecer en una pequeña nube de vapor.

Cuando todo terminó, las llamas que antes rodeaban a Red Fire se apagaron, quedando la mujer con su aspecto inicial y su pelo ya arreglado. Eye Falcon acercándose con cuidado a ella, la preguntó.

Eye Falcon: Esto...¿Estás bien, Red Fire?

La eludida giró al cabeza mirando a Eye Falcon con una mirada algo intimidadora, pero enseguida esta sonrió mientras le respondía.

Red: Sí. Mucho mejor. Simplemente no consiento que me empapen sin más.

Eye Falcon se relajó un poco al ver a su amiga ya algo más calmada y sonriente.

Red: Bueno. No perdamos más tiempo. Reunámonos con nuestros amigos.

Eye Falcon asintió y reanudaron su búsqueda hacia sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, volviendo con Ocelot y Vulcania. Éstos seguían teniendo problemas con el extraño híbrido esférico con tentáculos. Ambos robots tenían serias dificultades debido a su cuerpo elástico donde las balas rebotaban en él. Probaron a cortarlo, pero también podía hacer rebotar esos ataques como si una pelota irrompible se tratase. Además el constante chillido estridente de la criatura llegaba a perturbar seriamente a ambos.

El híbrido agarró un contenedor vacío con sus tentáculos para levantarlo por encima de su cabeza (si es que al tiene) y la lanzó contra el dúo. Ocelot y Vulcania saltaron por encima para esquivar el ataque.

Ocelot: Vale. Esto ya empieza a ser molesto.

Comentaba el vaquero al ver que ninguno de sus ataques funcionaba con la criatura.

Vulcania: Pues algo habrá que hacer. A este paso, esa cosa nos hará lo que sea ¿Crees qué podrá tragarnos si no posee boca alguna?

Ambos robots saltaron para atrás para evitar ser atrapados por los tentáculos del híbrido, que inesperadamente se extendieron hacia ellos.

Ocelot: No lo sé, pero no pienso quedarme a averiguarlo.

Vulcania activó unos lanzallamas de sus brazos y los lanzó contra el híbrido, esperando al menos poder quemarlos. Por desgracia el híbrido absorbía el fuego por una especie de apertura que surgió de su cuerpo. Una vez que se tragó todo el fuego lanzado por Vulcania, el híbrido alzó sus tentáculos apuntando al grupo y ahí lanzó por todos ellos el fuego que se había tragado antes.

Vulcania: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Vulcania y los dos saltaron para esquivar el fuego lanzado por el híbrido. Mientras Vulcania lo esquivaba, chocó contra algo. Cuando miró lo que era, vio una enorme bomba de hidrógeno líquido.

Vulcania: Hidrogeno líquido. Creo que tengo una idea ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Ocelot?

Preguntó la mujer artillera. El vaquero ajustándose el sombrero, la contestó.

Ocelot: Creo que si, Vulcania ¿Pero dónde vamos a sacar un satélite gigante que disparé un rayo supremo de energía para rostizar a esta bola andante?

Vulcania rotó los ojos ante la actitud de Ocelot de bromear incluso en las situaciones más complicadas, y ahí molesta le dijo.

Vulcania: ¡Idiota! Tú dispara a lo que voy a lanzar a esa cosa cuando yo te diga y listo.

Ocelot se rió ante la reacción de su compañera. Mientras tanto, el híbrido emitió un fuerte chillido y fue hacia ambos. Vulcania alzando sobre su cabeza la enorme bomba de hidrógeno líquido, lo lanzó contra el híbrido y ahí la mujer gritó a Ocelot.

Vulcania: ¡Ahora, Ocelot!

Ocelot sacó su pistola y disparó justo cuando la bomba estaba a escasos metros de la criatura. Cuando la bala impacto en la bomba, ésta explotó creando una gran nube de nitrógeno líquido que rodeo a la criatura.

Cuando la nube se disipó, Ocelot y Vulcania veían al híbrido ahora convertida en una estatua de hielo.

Ocelot: Eso si que parece un buen polo de híbrido.

Vulcania: Sí je, je, je.

Ambos robots apuntaron con sus armas al híbrido, y realizaron cada uno un único disparo donde nada más impactar en la criatura, esta se rompió en completos pedazos.

En otra parte del laboratorio, se escuchaban unas fuertes explosiones. Se veía a Darkwing teniendo un mortal combate aéreo contra Nébula.

Darkwing lanzaba esferas oscuras contra su enemiga mientras esta última los esquivaba y contraatacaba.

Nébula: Ja, ja, ja. Esta vez te voy a matar, pequeña murciélago.

Se jactaba la mujer con una risa malévola, mientras creaba esferas de energía oscura y luego lanzarlas contra Darkwing. La mujer sombría activando de nuevo el Rinnengan, gritó.

Dark: ¡Chikushodo!

Utilizando su poder ocular, convocó criaturas como arañas que se lanzaron contra las esferas oscuras, haciendo que éstas estallaran antes de que siquiera llegaran hasta Darkwing.

Nébula: ¿Cómo?

Dark: ¡Kuroi Jushinki!

Gritó de nuevo Darkwing, creando barras de color negro por alrededor de Nébula y antes de que esta última pudiera reaccionar, todas aquellas barras se clavaron por alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer donde esta se quedó completamente inmovilizada como una estatua.

Dark: Esta habilidad impide que te puedas tanto mover como usar cualquier habilidad. Ahora te tengo atrapada, Nébula.

Decía la mujer sombría mientras se iba acercando hacia Nébula, pero de repente Nébula se volvió negra como una sombra y se deshizo por completo para sorpresa de Darkwing.

Antes de que Darkwing pudiera asimilar lo que había pasado, es atrapada por una garra oscura que se extendía desde el suelo quedando completamente agarrada en ella. Nébula apareciendo delante de ella con una pérfida sonrisa, la comentó.

Nébula: ¿En serio creías qué iba a ser tan fácil, pequeña? Eso que has atrapado era una simple copia de sombras. Ahora sentirás el terrible poder de la oscuridad.

Decía la mujer mientras con unos gestos de su mano, hacía que la garra se agitara de un lado a otro, golpeando a Darkwing por todas partes contra el suelo, paredes, techo e incluso contra los contenedores de los híbridos, para finalmente parar en un trompazo final contra el suelo. Cuando terminó, estaba Darkwing contra el suelo con algunos daños en su cuerpo. Nébula bajando en el aire hasta aterrizar en el suelo, miró el cuerpo inerte de Darkwing, y con una sonrisa perversa, comentó.

Nébula: Y yo que esperaba que hubieses mejorado para divertirme un poco. Está claro que quizás esperé demasiado.

En ese instante, la cabeza de Darkwing se movió donde se veía su rostro serio con su habilidad ocular con múltiples anillos. Sin que Nébula pudiera evitarlo, es de repente repelida hasta estamparse contra una pared. Luego Darkwing se levantó sin mostrar apenas daño alguno, atrajo a Nébula como si un imán a un trozo de metal se tratase.

Darkwing: ¡Shurado!

Gritó Darkwing mientras extendía su brazo derecho, convirtiéndose ahora esta en un enorme brazo mecánico, donde con esta golpeó con dureza a Nébula que la estampó contra un contenedor que lo reventó en pedazos.

El híbrido incompleto que estaba en el suelo se movía levemente y trataba de levantarse, así hasta que Darkwing que caminó a su lado, le atravesó la cabeza con la Dark Repulser. Parecía que había acabado con Nébula, hasta que una intensa corriente de energía oscura surgió en el lugar estrellado, surgiendo una furiosa Nébula que clavaba una mirada asesina a Darkwing y la gritó.

Nébula: ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Ahora si que no pienso tener piedad contigo!

Dark: ¡Inténtalo, bruja!

Contestó desafiante Darkwing lanzándose hacia Nébula donde esta hizo lo mismo, a punto de chocar sus poderes.

Volviendo con Rebeca, ésta aun tenía una expresión de incredulidad al ver a quien tenía delante de ella.

Rebeca: ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡No se como has podido volver de entre los muertos, pero esta vez pienso acabar contigo " Maximilion"!

Exclamaba desafiante la mujer rubia sin dejar de tensar su arco, hacia el hombre que tenía delante de ella, siendo nada menos que Maximilion, el malvado padre de Rebeca que en el pasado intentó asesinarla cuando era pequeña. Un hombre de cabello negro oscuro, ojos rojos sin muestra de vida, con una camisa azul oscuro con un chaleco de color café con rayas amarillas, un saco blanco del cual en la espalda se encuentra el emblema de la casa Rouser siendo sostenido por dos leones. Pantalones y zapatos de vestir.

Maximilion: Je, je, je. No, pequeña peste. Esta vez yo acabaré con la lamentable vida que nunca tendría que haber germinado mi mujer.

Decía de forma malvada el hombre, mientras creaba una espada de hoja dentada y con empuñadura en forma de calavera. Rebeca ahora iba a enfrentarse cara a cara con quien una vez fue su padre.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	14. Antiguas Pesadillas 2º Parte

**Antes que nada. Feliz año 2018 a todos.**

 **Antiguas Pesadillas 2º Parte**

Varias explosiones se escuchaban en las instalaciones donde se creaban híbridos.

Aquellas explosiones era por el choque de poderes mágicos entre Darkwing y Nébula.

Nébula: ¡Ríndete ante la oscuridad!

Gritó Nébula concentrando una esferas de energía oscura en sus manos, para acto seguido lanzar por ella un mortal rayo oscuro contra Darkwing. La mujer sombría no iba a dejarse destruir por ella.

Dark: ¡La oscuridad no me asusta porque yo soy la guardiana de la oscuridad! ¡Rayo Oscuro!

Gritó Darkwing que al igual que Nébula, concentró energía oscura en sus manos y por estas lanzó un rayo oscuro.

Ambos rayos oscuros chocaron con violencia haciendo temblar todo el lugar.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres cedía un apéndice en sus ataques. Las dos intensificaban sus ataques tratando de superar a la otra. Al final la suma de poderes provocó una intensa explosión de luz que cegó a ambas.

Cuando la explosión terminó, parte de las instalaciones estaba destrozada. De unos restos emergió Darkwing donde esta se sacudió el pelo y mirando por alrededor, comentó.

Dark: Vaya. Parece que me he pasado un poco.

Dark Cloud: (¿Un poco? Esto se parece a una mis fiestas con Vulcan donde invitamos a varias tías buenas).

Comentaba el fénix oscuro en la mente de Darkwing.

Dark: Lo que me preocupa es saber dónde está Nébula. Mejor estar alerta.

Comentaba Darkwing caminando por las instalaciones o lo que queda de la zona donde estaba. La mujer caminaba con cuidado por las instalaciones, esperando cualquier ataque sorpresa por parte de Nébula donde no había rastro de ella.

Darkwing estaba con los sentidos alerta esperando cualquier cosa, pero no pasó nada. Aquello la intranquilizaba ya que tanto silencio no siempre significaba algo bueno.

Dark: Demasiado silencio

Dark Cloud: (Sí, nena. Nunca he sentido tanto silencio desde que en el comedor de la guardia nocturna ofrecieron pastel sorpresa...del cual me arrepentí de probarlo al igual que los guardias que tuvieron la desgracia de tomarlo).

En ese momento se escuchó un especie de quejido de dolor. Aquello captó la atención de Darkwing.

Rápidamente Darkwing preparó la Dark Repulser y saltó para iniciar combate contra cualquier cosa que fuera a aparecer, pero al final no fue lo que ella esperaba.

Dark: ¿Rebeca?

Darkwing se sorprendió al ver a nada menos que a su amiga Rebeca, pero estando ésta herida.

Rebeca estaba semi recostada en el suelo de espaldas a Darkwing, con buena parte de su ropa destrozada. Tenía los pantalones rasgados y le faltaba la pernera derecha. La bota izquierda no la tenía. Su camisa estaba rasgada por atrás permitiendo así ver su espalda perfectamente blanca con algunas heridas, pero nada más que eso. Su largo pelo en parte quemado como cortado y completamente desarreglado. La faltaba la manga derecha donde en su brazo se veían algunos cortes. Cuando Rebeca giró para ver a su amiga, se mostraba la señal de corte como si un zarpazo la hubieran dando. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado como sangrando impidiendo que pudiera ver por ella. Con una mano se sujetaba la cintura donde parecía estar sangrando por ella.

Rebeca: Dark...Darkwing...

Dijo la mujer con voz débil. Darkwing miraba sorprendida el estado de su amiga.

Dark: Rebeca ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo has acabado así?

Rebeca: Me...Me lo hizo un híbrido...Un híbrido poderoso de verdad...No fui capaz de hacerle nada contra él y me derrotó. Al final me dejó enormemente malherida y apenas puedo moverse. Por favor...Ayúdame, amiga...

Rogaba la mujer esperando que Darkwing la ayudase. Darkwing con tono serio, la respondió.

Dark: Claro que te ayudaré. Ya verás como.

Sin perder tiempo, Darkwing creó una esfera de energía oscura en su mano derecha, para acto seguido lanzarla contra Rebeca donde la impactó de lleno. La esfera explotó haciendo que Rebeca se estrellara contra una pared.

Dark: ¡Buen intento! ¡Pero tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres engañarme, Nébula!

Gritó la mujer sin abandonar su posición de batalla. La presunta Rebeca fue envuelta en luz oscura, revelando ser nada menos que Nébula que se había disfrazado como ella para tratar de atacar a traición a Darkwing. Nébula se levantó y ahí la preguntó a Darkwing.

Nébula: ¿Cómo lo has descubierto?

Dark: Bueno, se nota que no conoces bien a mi amiga.

Respondió Darkwing con una sonrisa burlona.

 **Nota autor: Intentad adivinar como Darkwing descubrió que aquella Rebeca era una impostora. La pista se encuentra en el capítulo de "Los Amigos del Antiguo Divine".**

Mientras tanto, Rebeca estaba enfrente del quien fue una vez su más horrible padre, el que trató en el pasado matarla cuando descubrió su existencia cuando ella apenas era una niña.

Rebeca: Debiste haberte quedado donde estabas, maldito canalla.

Amenazaba la mujer sin dejar de apuntar con su arco al hombre. Maximilian solo bufo.

Maximilian: El amor es reciproco.

Respondió un tanto tajante e irónico.

Maximilan: Por cierto ¿Cómo está la zorra de tu madre?

Rebeca: Falleció hace dos años y por lo visto está en un mejor lugar que tú.

Anivia: (Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto)

Comentaba asustada la fenix sin darse cuenta de que Rebeca podía escucharla debido a su unión, pero no la prestó demasiada atención a ello. La mujer centraba su mirada exclusivamente en Maximilian.

Rebeca: ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

Maximilian: Oh, querida. Tienes que entenderlo. Yo necesito una descendencia fuerte. Y tú solo fuiste un error. Un error que trataré de subsanar. Y esta vez ya no tienes a esa perra de Elizabeth para que te salve.

Rebeca: ¡No te atrevas a mencionarla, maldito desgraciado! ¡Tú la mataste! ¡Tú acabaste con su vida cuando trató de protegerme de ti! ¡Esta vez voy a vengar su muerte haciéndote sufrir como nunca te lo han hecho en tu vida! ¡Hasta tal punto que desearas no haber vuelto del agujero inmundo de donde saliste!

Amenazó Rebeca sintiendo una gran ira en su interior en el momento que Maximilian mencionó el nombre de su querida y amada amiga Elizabeth. Ahora si antes Rebeca estaba enfadada, ahora estaba enormemente furiosa con una gran llama de ira en su interior.

Ambos se enzarzaron en un furioso combate de espadas, donde sus armas chocaban contra la otra creando chispas con cada choque. Ambos mantenían la mirada del otro sin apartarla un solo momento.

Maximilian: Veo que has mejorado algo, Rebeca. Ya pareces menos inútil como eras antes.

La comentaba con burla el hombre, mientras trataba de darla un corte a Rebeca, pero está bloqueando con su Rosa Negra, le contesto.

Rebeca: Lo suficiente para por fin matarte con mis propias manos, y créeme que pienso disfrutar con ello ¡Arte de la Rosa! ¡Espinas Negras!

Gritó la mujer y de su espada surgieron infinidad de espinas de rosa color negro. El hombre no tuvo tiempo de evitarlo y recibió todas éstas, gritando de dolor mientras se clavaban todas dichas espinas en su cuerpo y hacerlo retroceder. Aquello la dio oportunidad de Rebeca para atacar.

Rebeca: ¡Muere!

Gritó Rebeca lanzándose hacia Maximilian con intención de atravesarle el corazón corrupto de su padre con su Rosa Negra.

Poco a poco la hoja de la espada estaba por llegar al corazón corrupto del hombre, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una onda de oscuridad surgiendo del hombre empujó para atrás a Rebeca impidiendo acabar definitivamente.

Maximilian: Esta vez no, Rebeca. Ahora poseo poderes que ningún hombre soñaría jamás ¡Arte del Vacío! ¡Cadenas del Sufrimiento!

Gritó el hombre creando un extraño hechizo de un arte desconocido para Rebeca. Antes de que la mujer pudiera hacer algo, unas cadenas de energía roja y negra la atraparon los brazos y piernas, para luego llevarla contra una pared con sus extremidades extendidas e incapaz de moverse en absoluto.

Maximilian: Ja, ja, ja. Te tengo donde quería. A mi completa merced para que te mate por fin.

Decía el hombre con una sonrisa cruel, mientras su arma cambiaba de aspecto, adoptando la apariencia de una guadaña negra con una calavera en el extremo del arma. El hombre puso la hoja de la guadaña bajo el cuello de la mujer, donde inexplicablemente ésta estaba tranquila pese a su situación.

Maximilian: ¿Unas últimas palabras, mocosa?

Preguntó el hombre. Rebeca ahí sonriendo maliciosamente, le contestó.

Rebeca: Sí. ¡Volibear!

Maximilian: ¿Qué?

Detrás de Maximilian apareció un enorme oso pardo con armadura el cual de un manotazo lo lanzo lejos de Rebeca.

Rebeca: Gracias, osito.

Agradecía la mujer a su espíritu astral

Maximilian: Pero ¿Qué demonios?

Preguntaba el hombre. El enorme oso que protegía a Rebeca desapareció, dejando solo la armadura rúnica del cual Rebeca tenía puesta ahora

Rebeca: Esta es mi armadura astral, soy una elegida de la diosa Mariel.

Ante la respuesta, Maximilian quedó un tanto desconcertado, pero cuando recobró el sentido, empezó a reírse mientras comentaba.

Maximilian: ¡Estúpida! Solo dices estupideces.

Respondió molesto el padre de Rebeca mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba.

Rebeca: No te reirás tanto en cuando recibas toda mi fuerza.

Amenazó la mujer mientras sus puños se electrificaban. Maximilian dejando de reír, pero conservando su malvada sonrisa, la contestó.

Maximilian: No eres la única que tiene trucos nuevos. Deja que te enseñe yo una habilidad que me dieron apenas llegar aquí.

El cuerpo del hombre comenzó a rodearse de oscuridad hasta que ya no se le distinguía. Dicha sombra se hacía algo más grande. Cuando la sombra desapareció, Maximilian tenía un aspecto diferente.

Ahora estaba cubierto por una gran capa con capucha negra que le cubría el cuerpo entero, cubierto por una máscara roja en forma de demonio oni. Tenía unas alas de hueso en la espalda. Cinturones de cuero que le ataban la cintura cerrándola por completo. Su apariencia era como la de un ángel de la muerte.

Maximilian: ¿Lista para morir, Rebeca?

Dijo el ser demoniaco empuñando de nuevo su guadaña. Rebeca sin dejarse intimidar por él, le contestó.

Rebeca: Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, ese aspecto sin duda tiene que ser la versión retorcida de lo que representa tu alma corrupta. Como el horrible hombre que siempre has sido.

Anivia: (Adelante, Rebeca. Estoy contigo. Oh, sí. Seguro que ahora mismo Sherrys se morirá de envidia cuando vea que hemos acabado con Maximilian sin él. Je, je, je).

Rebeca y Maximilian se lanzaron contra el otro, provocando un choque de energía eléctrica y oscura que hizo temblar el lugar entero.

Rebeca saltó para atrás y desde sus puños lanzó varios rayos de hielo tratando de congelar a su enemigo. Maximilian alzó el vuelo esquivando los rayos que iba congelando todo cuanto tocaba.

En el aire, el hombre lanzó su guadaña a modo de Boomerang con intención de cortarla en dos, pero Rebeca lo atrapó con sus manos y la partió en dos dejando inútil el arma o al menos eso parecía, porque ambas mitades volvieron a Maximilian donde en el momento que las agarró con sus manos, éstas se convirtieron en guadañas dobles y se lanzó hacia Rebeca, lanzando múltiples tajos contra la mujer que la partió en pedazos.

Maximilian sonrió para sus adentros, dando por sentado que había por fin matado a Rebeca, pero su sorpresa fue cuando vio que los trozos se convirtieron en hielo revelando ser en realidad un clon de hielo. Aquello lo distrajo lo suficiente para que Rebeca lo golpease por la espalda con sus puños cubiertos de electricidad.

El hombre cayó duramente contra el suelo. Rebeca no quería darle tiempo a recuperarse, así que empezó a lanzar infinidad de puñetazos electrificados, flechas, ventiscas y finalmente terminarlo con una gran nube de eléctrica donde estaba Maximilian, formando una gran explosión de nube helada.

Rebeca volando gracias a sus alas mágicas, observaba el lugar donde había lanzado todos sus ataques.

Rebeca: Espero que te pudras en el infierno para siempre.

Decía con odio en su voz Rebeca, a la vez con alivio de haber terminado con él, pero su calma no duró mucho cuando vio emerger de golpe a Maximilian de la nube de hielo e ir directamente hacia ella.

Maximian: ¡Serás tú quien se vaya al infierno!

Gritó el demonio donde agarró el cuello de Rebeca y la fue llevando volando contra la pared donde la atravesó por completo.

No solo fue esa pared la que fue atravesada. Sin soltar a Rebeca, Maximilian fue llevado por delante de su hija, atravesando todo cuanto encontraba, paredes, ordenadores, dispositivos muy caros, varias capsulas de contención, causando enormes destrozos en el lugar.

Legión: ¡Atención! ¡Serios daños en diversas zonas de las instalaciones!

Informaba Legión mientras Alabaster estaba pulsando botones sin apartar la vista de los monitores.

Alabaster: Uno ya no puede trabajar tranquilo ¿Cuánto más van a destrozar en el laboratorio?

Se quejaba el doctor que desde donde estaba, podía sentir los temblores de los destrozos que se estaban ocasionando en los laboratorios.

Finalmente, los temblores en los laboratorios terminaron, cuando afuera atravesando las paredes rocosas surgieron Rebeca aun siendo agarrada por Maximilian donde ahí la llevó hasta el cielo. Sin soltar a Rebeca, giró varias veces sobre sí mismo y la lanzó hacia abajo. Ahí el hombre concentró energía en sus guadañas y las lanzó contra Rebeca donde al impactar con ella, provocó una explosión de energía de gran envergadura, haciendo que Rebeca fuera duramente impactada contra la roca.

Maximilian aterrizó en el suelo a unos metros de donde estaba Rebeca tendida en el suelo con serios daños en su cuerpo. El hombre iba caminando hacia ella mientras la iba comentando.

Maximilian: Muchos problemas me has causado, Rebeca.

Comentaba el hombre mientras su brazo derecho se cubría de energía oscura.

Maximilian: Pero no me conformaré con solo matarte a ti, oh, no. Cuando te mate, buscaré a los bastardos de tus hijos y los mataré con mis propias manos y no solo a ellos. También mataré al inútil de tu marido, a tu hermano y tu cuñada como a todos los que están contigo. Y pienso disfrutar mucho de ello en cuanto lo haga. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el hombre mientras alzaba su puño, dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con Rebeca. Sin pensárselo dos veces, lanzó el mortal puñetazo contra la cabeza de Rebeca dispuesto a reventarla, pero justo en ese momento los ojos de la mujer se abrieron y con una mano detuvo el ataque de Maximilian para sorpresa de este.

Maximilian: ¿Cómo?

El hombre se sorprendió al ver que, pese a las heridas Rebeca se levantó. La mujer lanzando una mirada fulminante al hombre, le dijo a este.

Rebeca: No pienso permitirte...que lastimes nunca a mi familia. Ni te atrevas a tocarlos ¡O lo lamentaras!

Gritó esta última la mujer, mientras la mano con que detenía el puño de Maximilian, comenzó a emerger energía helada que congelo dicho puño para sorpresa del hombre.

Maximilian sintió dolor por el intenso frío que sentía en su puño. Rebeca ahí se lanzó a por él.

Rebeca: ¡Vas a lamentar todo lo que has dicho, maldito!

Gritó Rebeca mientras envolvía sus manos de armadura espíritu, quedando sus extremidades como si metal negro se tratase. Y sin dudarlo comenzó a golpearle sin piedad a quien fue su padre, dando fuertes golpes como si martillazos se tratasen. Luego de varios golpes, le dio un potente puñetazo que lo mandó a volar contra un bosque donde derribó varios árboles.

Maximilian se levantó furioso porque la mujer la llegara a golpearle con tanta fuerza y le hiciera bastante daño. Ahí Rebeca apareció delante de él haciendo que la mirase con odio.

Maximilian: Maldita mocosa. Debí haberte matado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Rebeca no dijo nada. Simplemente la mujer se quedó mirando en silencio al demonio que tenía por padre mientras este seguía hablando.

Maximilian: Me distes problemas desde que la perra de tu madre dio a luz sin que yo lo supiera. Maldita harpía que dio a luz a una bastarda tan inútil.

Rebeca seguía sin decir nada. La mujer simplemente se limitaba a escuchar en silencio las palabras que su odioso padre la iba diciendo.

Maximilian: Una desgraciada como tú no se merece el apellido Rouser ni todos los honores que lo conlleva. En el fondo sigues siendo la misma niñata inútil que no sabe hacer nada sin que sus inútiles amigos la tengan que sacarla del apuro. En ningún momento te has merecido más que yo ese honor.

Decía finalmente, el hombre. La mujer que estuvo durante un rato guardando silencio, finalmente le contestó pero no antes de que Rebeca simplemente se des transformo tanto de su Shinigami como de su armadura astral

Anivia: ¿Qué?

Exclamó sorprendida la fénix ante lo que había hecho Rebeca, quedando solo Rebeca y su fénix encima de su hombro y en mano la rosa negra.

Maximilian: ¿Qué ocurre? Acaso te diste cuenta que nunca podrás contra mí y renunciaste a tu patética vida

Rebeca: Nos enfrentaremos a muerte, solo usando armas de nuestra familia.

Maximilian escuchó con atención las palabras de su hija, en cierto modo le interesó la propuesta. Ahí retornó a su forma humana y sin pensárselo dos veces, la respondió con una sonrisa maligna.

Maximilion: Me parece una propuesta interesante. Sobre todo ante la idea de poder matarte por fin con mis propias manos.

Anivia: Rebeca. No lo hagas. Es una locura. Él seguro que peleara sucio. Déjame que te ayude con esto. Juntas podemos acabar con él de una vez por todas.

La rogaba su fénix compañera. Rebeca mirando a esta con una sonrisa, la respondió.

Rebeca: No te preocupes, Anivia. No pienso permitir que este mal sujeto acabe conmigo. Tengo una familia y amigos como tú que se preocupan por mí. Además, yo poseo algo que Maximilian siempre ha carecido por completo.

Anivia: ¿Y cuál es?

Rebeca: Una verdadera razón para luchar.

Anivia tenía sus dudas, pero al final decidió confiar en su dueña y se fue volando hasta una rama cercana, dejando a su dueña enfrente de su horrible padre.

Rebeca: Bien, Maximilian. Hora de zanjar esto de una vez por todas.

Decía Rebeca empuñando la Rosa Negra. Maximilian convocando igualmente la rosa negra, la respondió.

Maximilian: Por supuesto. Hora de recuperar lo que me pertenece por derecho y acabar con los cabos sueltos.

Ambos adversarios se mantuvieron en guardia, teniendo total contacto visual con el otro. Finalmente los dos se lanzaron contra el otro chocando sus espadas. Acto seguido cada uno salto para atrás.

Rebeca realizó un hechizo de la rosa donde hizo surgir dos lobos de madera y estos se lanzaron hacia Maximilian donde el hombre con su espada, realizó un hechizo que prendió en llamas su arma. De inmediato realizó múltiples tajos donde redujo a los lobos a astillas ardientes y sin parase siquiera a verlos consumirse, creó un hechizo de viento que mandó todas estas a modo de flechas llameantes contra Rebeca.

De inmediato Rebeca sacó la Rosa Blanca que era un bastón, donde ahí realizó con él un hechizo que levantó un muro de tierra donde detuvo las llamas. De inmediato convocó sus alas mágicas y ascendió hasta superar el muro que había convocado, para de inmediato convocar su Rosa Roja y disparar una flecha de luz directo hacia Maximilian.

El hombre saltó hacia el suelo y rodó para esquivar la flecha. Tras levantarse, convocó una versión macabra de la Rosa Roja de Rebeca y ahí disparó una flecha que adoptó forma de serpiente venenosa de energía verde que atrapó a Rebeca inmovilizándola. La serpiente estuvo a punto de morderla al cuello, pero Rebeca utilizando su habilidad de Armadura Espíritu, envolvió su cuello del mismo metal, haciendo que la serpiente no la pudiera atravesar la piel. Ahí Rebeca empleando sus poderes sobre el hielo, convocó un viento helado alrededor que deshizo la serpiente liberándose así ella.

Maximilian ahí convocó la Lirio el cual era una horrible hacha de doble hoja con calavera demoníaca en dicha hoja, y portándola con ambas manos, saltó hacia ella con intención de partirla en dos. Justo bajo su hoja y finalmente la partió en dos mitades que al final se convirtieron en dos trozos de hielo, revelando que en realidad era un clon de hielo.

Rebeca apareciendo justo detrás de él, convocó un hechizo de las artes de la Rosa, convocando una lluvia de pétalos que golpeó a Maximilian de lleno y lo mandó hacia unos árboles.

Rebeca ahí aprovechó para ir volando hacia él dispuesta a rematarlo, pero Maximilian convocó un hechizo donde varias ramas de los árboles se entrecruzasen en su camino, deteniéndola así a Rebeca en su ataque final.

Rebeca ahí sacó la Lirio y la Rosa Negra donde realizando varios tajos, cortó las ramas, pero cuando tuvo vía libre, vio que Maximilian no estaba.

Rebeca miró por todas partes tratando de ubicar a Maximilian, mientras detrás de ella se formaba una sombra que poco a poco iba adoptando la forma del mismo Maximilian empuñando su guadaña. Sin pensárselo dos veces lanzó un tajo lateral con ella, pero gracias al matra de Rebeca, ésta había percibido hace rato la presencia de su padre y rápidamente se giró para bloquear con ambas espadas el ataque de su padre. Éste mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa perversa, la comentó.

Maximilian: Veo que has mejorado en el manejo de las armas de la Rosa. Al menos por encima de lo mediocre.

Decía con burla el hombre. Rebeca devolviéndola la mirada a su padre, le respondió con odio mientras saltaba hacia atrás.

Rebeca: ¡Veamos si esto te parece mediocre! ¡Liberación del Arma!

Gritó Rebeca y ahí la Rosa Negra y la Orquídea brillaron, adoptando sus formas liberadas. La Rosa Negra tenía ahora como pétalos afilados en la hoja, mientras la Lirio se extendió hasta adoptar forma de látigo con piezas afiladas a lo largo de ella. Acto seguido lanzó desde la Rosa Negra un vendaval de pétalos que golpeó todas estas hacia su padre. Luego con la Lirio le dio varios latigazos que hería gravemente a Maximilian, causando fuertes heridas en su cuerpo.

Maximilian: ¡Maldita mocosa! ¿Eso es todo lo mejor que tienes?

Gritaba furioso el hombre. Rebeca ahí le contestó.

Rebeca: No todo. Y lo vas a ver...¡Arte de la Rosa! ¡Gran Dragón de la Rosa!

 **Música Finisher**

Del cuerpo de Rebeca comenzó a surgir energía de varios colores, blanca, roja, negra, azul, amarillo y otros colores. Todas estas uniéndose en un único punto.

Maximilion: ¿Qué es esto? ¿De dónde saca toda esa energía? ¡Es imposible que esta inútil haya liberado tanto poder del Arte de la Rosa!

Decía el hombre en parte asombrado al sentir tanto poder proveniente de Rebeca. En ese momento vio que las luces que surgían de Rebeca se unían en un único punto, adoptando forma de gran dragón de varios colores de la rosa, con el símbolo de las cuatro rosas en el pecho del dragón.

Maximilian retrocedió, sintiendo algo de miedo al ver al gran dragón que había convocado Rebeca.

Maximilian: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo ha podido convocar un dragón de esa magnitud? ¡Ni siquiera mi padre fue capaz de conseguir hacer algo así!

Rebeca: Ahora verás si es imposible o no ¡Dragón, ataca!

Ordenó Rebeca al dragón donde este se lanzó hacia Maximilian. El hombre trató de defenderse lanzando todo lo que tenía al dragón, pero nada lo frenaba en absoluto su avance para temor de Maximilian que comenzó a sentirte en peligro de muerte otra vez.

Maximian: ¡No, no, nooooo!

Gritaba Maximilian justo para recibir un fuerte bocado por parte del dragón y acto seguido formarse una gran explosión en forma de pétalos de rosas de múltiples colores volando a modo de tifón por alrededor. Acto seguido se oyó el grito de dolor de Maximilian.

Cuando todo termino, en medio de una tierra quemada y con varios árboles derribados o quemados, estaba Maximilian tendido en el suelo con heridas por todo su cuerpo como su ropa desgarrada y destrozada.

Maximilian trataba de levantarse con algo de dificultad, pero Rebeca enfrente de éste, le puso un pie en el pecho para tenerlo tumbado en el suelo y luego apuntarlo con la Rosa Negra a la cara del hombre. Rebeca mirándole fijamente a los ojos, le iba diciendo a este.

Rebeca: Se acabó, Maximilian. Has perdido.

Maximilian no decía nada, más que mirar a Rebeca a los ojos con expresión seria.

Rebeca: Ahora puedes irte al infierno para siempre, y Elizabeth será vengada como se debe ¡Adiós!

Decía esto Rebeca alzando su espada en alto, para acto seguido bajarla y atravesar en el pecho de su padre, pero justo en el momento que estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida, un potente disparo se escuchó de repente.

Darkwing que estaba combatiendo contra Nébula, presintió que algo malo pasaba.

Dark: Rebeca...

Nébula: ¡No te distraigas, estúpida!

Gritaba Nébula disparando un rayo contra Darkwing, pero esta se tornó en sombras desapareciendo así de vista.

Volviendo al lugar del combate de Rebeca, estaba iba retrocediendo mientras se sujetaba en su costado, donde esta había recibido un disparo.

Anivia: ¡Rebeca!

Gritó su fénix que fue volando hacia su dueña que estaba malherida, ya que en el lugar donde se sujetaba estaba sangrando. La fénix sin perder tiempo, utilizó sus poderes de hielo para cerrar la herida mediante hielo para así detener la hemorragia. Rebeca ahí aplicó un hechizo de la Rosa Blanca para irse curando poco a poco mientras.

Maximilan logrando levantarse, iba diciendo.

Maximilian: Ya era hora que apareciera, doctor Alabaster.

Decía el hombre mientras dicho doctor aparecía de detrás de unos árboles armado con una pistola, con que dicha arma usó para herir a Rebeca antes de que acabara con Maximilian.

Alabaster: ¡Es Alabaster...! No, espera. Se ha dicho esta vez bien mi nombre.

Comentaba el doctor. Luego empuñando su pistola en dirección a Rebeca, comentó.

Alabaster: Menos mal que estuve aquí para ayudarte. Un poco más, y esa bruja acaba con tu vida.

Maximilian: Sí Je, je, je. Al final serviste de algo, doctor.

Decía complacido Maximilian de ser precisamente él quien pudiera dar el golpe de gracia a su hija. Anivia que seguía tratando de ayudar a Rebeca la comentó a esta.

Anivia: ¿Estás bien, Rebeca?

Rebeca aun adolorida y aun recuperándose, la contestó.

Rebeca: Sí...Poco a poco...Debí haberte escuchado en cuando me advertiste que Maximilian no pelearía limpio.

Decía Rebeca, ahora comenzando a arrepentirse de no haber acabado con Maximilian cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Anivia: Rebeca. Debemos unirnos ahora y formar el Shinigami Bestia. Es nuestra única posibilidad.

Rebeca: Mucho me temo que ahora no tengo fuerzas para siquiera formar el Bankai. Necesito recuperarme antes.

Maximilian: Mucho me temo que ahora mismo eso no se podrá, Rebeca.

Decía el hombre con una sonrisa perversa, mientras retornaba a su forma demoníaca. Este alzó su guadaña listo para partir en dos a Rebeca.

Alabaster: Esta vez la patrulla no la salvará. Antes de salir, he liberado a todos los híbridos donde los tendrá bien ocupados durante un rato. Esta vez nada podrá evitar que acabes con ella.

Maximilian: Sí je, je, je. Llevo años deseando este momento.

Anivia se puso delante de su dueña para protegerla, mientras Maximilian aun con su arma en alto, la bajó de golpe su arma a toda velocidad.

Maximilian: ¡Muereeeee!

Gritó Maximilian esperando el momento de ver rodar la cabeza de su hija sobre el suelo, pero justo en el último momento su arma es detenida por alguien inesperado.

Para sorpresa de todos, ahí estaba Sherrys fusionado con Terror y usando sus garras para detener el ataque y salvando a su dueña en el proceso.

Rebeca y Anivia: ¡Sherrys!

Exclamaron las dos mientras el gran felino mirando a estas, guiñándolas un ojo las dijo a estas.

Sherrys: Desde luego, no os puedo dejar solas ni un solo momento sin que os metáis en líos.

Terror: (Sí. Mira que iros de fiesta sin nosotros)

Bromeaban éstos haciendo sonreír a sus dos compañeras. Luego Sherrys dio un poderoso rugido para alejar a Maximilian de éstas. El felino usando sus poderes de naturaleza comenzó a curar las heridas de su dueña. Luego Sherrys miró de forma severa a Alabaster y le dijo a este.

Sherrys: Y tú, doctor Alabaster ¿Cómo te atreves a disparar a mi dueña por la espalda? Pienso hacerte en comida para buitres.

Amenazaba el gato al doctor, mientras este molesto la respondió.

Alabaster: Es Ala... oye, sabe mi nombre correctamente, bueno ¡Tengo un recado que atender, así que adiosito dijo Monsito!

Decía el doctor saliendo corriendo de allí. Maximilian viendo eso, le llamó la atención.

Maximilian: ¿A dónde cree que va, doctor de pacotilla? ¡Se supone que está aquí para ayudarme a exterminar a esta plaga!

Alabaster: ¡Lo siento! ¡Me he dejado un experimento en el fuego!

Respondía el doctor mientras huía en el bosque para molestia de Maximilian por quedarse solo.

Maximilian: Maldito doctor.

Sherris: Luego nos ocupamos de él. Primero eres tú desgraciado.

Decía Sherrys mientras cambiaba su elemento a eléctrico. Maximilian empuñando su guadaña de forma desafiante, la respondió.

Maximilion: Me acuerdo de ti, te había disparado en aquel cementerio.

Sherrys: Me tomaste distraído jugando con un ratón.

Rebeca: Ten cuidado, Sherrys.

Anivia: Sí. Ese hombre tiene poderes malditos.

Advertía Rebeca y Anivia a su amigo. Sherrys sonriendo las contestó a ambas.

Sherrys: Ustedes saben que la única persona que me aterra es Gifka.

Decía muy confiado el gato.

Rebeca: ¡Cuidado! ¡Detrás de ti!

La advirtió Rebeca en esto último, haciendo que el felino se diera la vuelta para ver que Maximilian trató de atacarlo con su guadaña. Sherrys ahí se tornó en un rayo para esquivar su ataque y reaparecer a otro lado.

Sherrys: Esto va enserio.

Comentaba molesto Sherrys. Maximilian riéndose perversamente, la respondió.

Maximilian: El hombre es quien se encuentra por encima de la cadena alimenticia y tú solo eres un simple experimento fallido. Arrodíllate y muere ante tus superiores.

Sherrys: Llevo intentándolo desde hace 840 años, veamos si lo consigues, inepto

Respondió irónico el felino mientras mostraba sus colmillos y garras, mientras Maximilian se lanzó a por él.

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones. El grupo por fin se había reunido salvo Sherrys y Rebeca. Como había avisado Alabaster, todos los híbridos o al menos en su mayoría, fueron liberados y comenzaron a tacar al grupo.

Ocelot: ¡A nuestras seis!

Advertía Ocelot armado con sus tres espadas más fuertes, lanzando múltiples tajos donde descuartizaba varios híbridos, mientras unos híbridos serpientes lanzaban púas hacia Eye Falcon que estaba apostado tras un bloque metálico. El francotirador asomándose de su escondite, disparaba desde su rifle logrando matar a algunos de estos.

Vulcania armada con las viejas armas de Vulcan, Los Puños de León, iba golpeando con ellos a todo híbrido que se acercaba, mientras su torreta armada la cubría disparando a todo enemigo que se acercase.

Vulcania: ¡Tomad esto, y esta también, y esta otra!

Iba diciendo Vulcania mientras golpeaba sin piedad a todo híbrido que estuviera a su alcance, mandando a volar a más de uno. Así hasta que de repente de detrás de ella, derribando unas cápsulas de contención, apareció un enorme híbrido con forma de centauro que intentó golpear a Vulcania por la espalda con sus enormes patas delanteras. Vulcania se apartó, pero su torreta no tuvo mejor suerte donde fue aplastada.

Vulcania: ¡Mi torreta! ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Ahora si que te pienso pulverizar!

Gritó furiosa la yegua disparando todas sus armas contra el monstruo híbrido mientras iba corriendo hacia este. El monstruo disparó desde los cuernos de su cabeza un rayo contra Vulcania, donde esta última lo esquivó echándose a un lado. El híbrido trató de aplastarla con sus grandes patas delanteras, pero Vulcania las esquivó y ahí saltó hasta estar a la altura del híbrido y ahí darle un potente puñetazo en su rostro, causando una explosión en el lugar de impacto y derribarlo duramente contra el suelo.

Vulcania: Nadie puede con la gran Vulcania.

Celebraba Vulcania con una sonrisa mientras alzaba sus brazos con los Puños de León en alto, así hasta que el híbrido que había logrado tumbar se levantó y se dispuso a atacarla, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacerlo, Ocelot saltó por encima de Vulcania y empleando sus tres espadas. Con ellas el vaquero hizo un sin fin de cortes y una vez al otro lado, el híbrido que estuvo estático por unos instantes, cayó a trozos para luego desintegrarse.

Vulcania: Lo tenía todo bajo control

Ocelot: Sí. Ya lo he notado.

Comentaron ambos sonriendo al final.

Mistic disparaba rayos mágicos donde mataba a algunos híbridos pequeños. Un híbrido lancero se iba acercándose sigilosamente por detrás de ella con intención de atravesarla con su cola. El híbrido ahí lanzó su cola, pero Mistic rápidamente se giró mientras convocaba una espada de energía y con ella cortó el arpón de la cola del híbrido. Sin perder tiempo, Mistic agarró con su mano el arpón y la usó para clavársela en el cuello del híbrido matándolo así. Ahí Mistic veía como el híbrido se iba desintegrándose poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

Onyx junto con Darkwing en su forma Shinigami, combatían a varios híbridos hasta que apareció un enorme híbrido asediador. El híbrido trató de golpear a éstos donde lo esquivaron por poco. Darkwing lanzó un rayo oscuro donde golpeó al híbrido frenándolo un poco, aunque el daño fuera mínimo. Onyx voló hasta el híbrido y ahí lanzó varios tajos contra el monstruo aunque no le hiciera gran cosa.

Onyx retrocedió para evitar el embiste del híbrido. Dicho híbrido lanzó un rugido y desde sus ojos disparó un rayo con que trató de calcinar a Onyx y a su esposa. Dicho híbrido seguía disparando hasta que unas bolas de fuego impactaron en su cabeza deteniendo así su ataque.

Red: ¡Ni se te pase por la cabeza hacer daño a mis amigos!

Le llamaba la atención la mujer de fuego mientras empuñaba la Infernus Blade. El híbrido rugió hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que la disparaba un rayo contra ella. La yegua ahí empuñando su espada a modo de escudo, bloqueó el disparo mientras era arrastrada.

Onyx: ¡Red Fire!

Gritaba el guardia nocturno preocupado por su compañera.

Darkwing: Como no salga de ahí, será calcinada, incluso para una mujer llameante como ella.

Red Fire que aún seguía manteniendo la guardia alta, comentó.

Red: Tranquilos, chicos. Esto aún lo tengo bajo control ¡Arconte de Fuego!

Red Fire quedó envuelta en fuego a la vez que neutralizaba el ataque del híbrido. Acto seguido apareció Red Fire con su piel blanco brillante como una súper nova, mientras su pelo estaba ardiendo con gran intensidad.

Red: Bien, bicho feo. Ahora verás lo que es el auténtico infierno.

Decía la mujer con una sonrisa retadora al híbrido. El híbrido ahí alzó sus garras con intención de golpearla, pero la mujer esquivaba con agilidad los ataques para acto seguido contraatacar con un potente rayo de fuego desde su espada. Dicho rayo impactó en el rostro el híbrido donde este retrocedió de dolor.

La mujer descendió hasta el suelo y ahí se lanzó dando un fuerte tajo llameante contra la pierna derecha del híbrido, haciendo que la criatura se quedara de rodillas. Luego atrás de éste, Red Fire realizó una voltereta hacia atrás y en el aire realizó un ataque en forma cruz de fuego que impactó en la espalda del híbrido logrando destruir parte de su coraza.

El híbrido estaba rugiendo de dolor al sentir las quemaduras, mientras Red Fire se ponía enfrente del híbrido.

Red: Hora de hacerte arder en el infierno.

Red Fire alzó el vuelo hasta estar encima del híbrido. Ahí empuñando su espada con ambas manos y echarlas para atrás, gritó.

Red: ¡Filo Infernal!

La Infernus Blade comenzó a rodearse de llamas y Red Fire fue bajando a toda velocidad mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ahí dio un potente tajo vertical al híbrido como si lo fuera a partir por la mitad. Acto seguido el cuerpo del híbrido fue prendido en llamas por completo mientras este rugía de dolor, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se iba consumiendo por las llamas infernales hasta finalmente desintegrarse por completo.

Red: Bien. Esto ya está.

Decía sonriente Red Fire mientras su espada dejaba de echar fuego. Acto seguido se escuchó varios rugidos por las instalaciones.

Onyx: Buen trabajo, Red Fire, pero mucho me temo que vienen más.

Darkwing: Espero que no se te acabe pronto el fuego, que vamos hacer una barbacoa con ella.

Red Fire notando que de todas partes seguían viniendo más híbrido, comentó preocupada.

Red: Esto va mal. Basta con que solo uno de esas cosas escape para que la arme. Tendremos que destruir las instalaciones, pero ya.

Vulcania: Estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Respondía Vulcania mientras arreaba un directo con su Puño de León a un híbrido con forma humanoide con alas de murciélago. Ocelot que iba cercenando a híbridos con sus tres espadas, comentó.

Ocelot: Como no pidamos a la flota FORCE que bombardeé el lugar, puede que tengamos problemas con eso.

Eye Falcon: ¿Y cómo hacemos eso? Legión a interferido en nuestras comunicaciones. No podemos avisarles siquiera y de poder hacerlo, tendríamos que estar fuera o de lo contrario a nosotros también nos desintegrarán.

Comentaba el francotirador disparando su rifle con que abatió a un híbrido con forma de murciélago en pleno vuelo. Ahí Onyx comento.

Onyx: Algunos de nosotros tendrá que salir y una vez fuera donde dudo que Legión pueda interferir, ponerse en contacto con la flota.

Red: Buena idea, Onyx. Mistic y tú salid fuera y avisad que bombardeen el lugar una vez que salgamos fuera.

Mistic: ¡Entendido! Vamos allá, Onyx.

Mistic con un disfraz de enorme roc, agarró con sus garras los hombros de Onyx se lo llevó volando de allí a la salida.

Onyx: Puedo volar con mis propias alas ¿Sabes?

Mistic: Tú alégrate que te lleve y no te quejes.

Respondía Mistic sin soltar a Onyx donde rápidamente ambos iban hacia la salida de las instalaciones.

Volviendo con Sherrys y Rebeca, el primero estaba logrando mantener a raya a Maximilian que estaba en su forma demoníaca.

Sherrys: Vas a lamentar lo que has tratado de hacerle a mi dueña, canalla.

Amenazaba el felino mientras lanzaba del hocico llamaradas oscuras con su forma combinada fuego oscuro. Maximilian estaba en parte agotado y herido debido a su pelea contra Rebeca, por lo que tenía muchas dificultades para defenderse del gigante felino.

Sherrys: Mal padre, mal esposo, mal humano, solo eres un desperdicio de resucitación arcaica.

Le reprochaba Sherrys logrando darle un corte con sus garras en el rostro del demonio, haciendo un leve corte en él como en su capucha. Maximilian molesto, la contestó.

Maximilian: ¡Ella es una maldita hija de zorra que nunca debería haber tenido! ¡Y tengo que matarla para preservar el buen nombre del ducado Rouser! ¡Así que quítate de en medio o...!

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Sherrys envuelto en metal, le dio un fuerte cabezazo en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire, acto seguido lo ataco con un zarpazo que lo tumbo por completo.

Sherrys: Mi señora ¿Está bien?

Rebeca: Bien. Gracias gato por echarme una garra, pero ¿Enserio te has querido quitar la vida desde hace tanto?

Preguntaba la mujer confundida ante el comentario que había hecho el gato antes.

Sherrys: Bueno, de hecho, eso fue antes de encontrarla llorando en el bosque negro, usted me dio otra razón por la cual vivir.

Rebeca no comento nada y solo abraso a su felino el cual este puso una de sus patas en su dueña pareciendo que también la abrazaba.

Rebeca: Es ahora o nunca el terminar con este combate contra ese desgraciado.

Anivia: ¡Marchando una fusión!

Anivia intento fusionarse con Rebeca, pero esta se lo negó nuevamente, la mujer solo tenía su espada, la rosa negra y dijo.

Rebeca: Enrédate, expándete, ¡ROSA SILVESTRE!

Esta adquiría una nueva armadura de cazadora, de color verde oscuro, con botas negras, una capucha hecha con hojas, en sus manos aparecía la rosa roja, pero con una mejora, la cual tenía dos pequeñas esferas blancas y el acabado también parecía tener rastro de otra de sus armas la rosa blanca, ambas armas se habían fusionado.

Rebeca apunto a su padre y de manera seria le pregunto.

Rebeca: ¿Últimas palabras antes de que te devuelva al infierno del cual nunca tendrías que haber salido?

Maximilian se levantó con dificultad. Estaba ahora perdido. Nada podría evitar que Rebeca le diera la estocada final. Él no quería aceptarlo. No quería morir sin antes haber acabado con Rebeca antes, pero ahora esa oportunidad estaba perdida para siempre, o no...

En ese momento, en el espacio oscuro. Arek el Absoluto observaba el cuerpo maltrecho de Maximilian. Ahí sus grandes pares de ojos rojos brillaron.

En ese instante Maximilian sintió algo raro. Su cuerpo fue rodeada por un aura de oscuridad mientras este gritó, a la vez que su fuerza se intensificaba.

 **Buscad en youtube e insertar "Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Miira's Death Theme Extended (10 Minutes)" y escuchar la música a partir de aquí.**

Sherrys y Rebeca retrocedieron al sentir aquella repentina subida de poder proveniente de Maximilian.

Rebeca: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Sherrys: Tal vez sea locura mía, pero el desgraciado del oscuro ha poseído a ese demonio, volviéndolo mucho más fuerte.

Rebeca: ¿Cómo pasó con esa versión barata de la Muerte hace años? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Write...Wrigg...Whrite...Como sea.

Preguntó Rebeca que había visto algo similar en el mundo de Darkwing y compañía. El gato asintiendo, la respondió.

Sherrys: Así es. Y ahora puede que tengamos algunos problemas.

Decía Sherrys comenzando a preocuparse. Maximilian sintiendo la nueva subida de poder que poseía ahora y que todas sus heridas se sanaban de golpe, comentó para sí mientras se reía como un maniaco.

Maximilian: Sí. Puedo sentir este poder. Ja, ja, ja. Ahora sí que me siento capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Rebeca: ¡Veamos si eres más rápido que una flecha!

Le gritó Rebeca armada con la Rosa Roja, disparando una flecha contra Maximilian, pero a la velocidad del rayo el hombre desapareció, para reaparecer justo detrás del gato y Rebeca. Ambos se giraron sorprendidos y sin tener tiempo a nada, Maximilian las lanzó un doble rayo contra ambas que las mandó a volar a gran distancia.

La mujer y el gato se estrellaron contra varios árboles hasta finalmente caer al suelo.

Rebeca: Sherrys ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó Rebeca mientras se levantaba algo adolorida. Sherrys de igual manera la respondió.

Sherrys: Sí. Más o menos. Menudo golpe.

Rebeca: ¿Qué tienes en la frente, gato?

Sherrys: ¿Y tú en el pecho, Rebeca?

Ambos notaron que tenía una marca morada rúnica que brillaba. Maximilian que apareció enfrente de los dos, les contestó.

Maximilian: Eso que tenéis es un sello creado recientemente por mí. Me hablaron de vuestras habilidades especiales de trasformación. Mientras tengáis ese sello, bloquea vuestra posibilidad de fusionaros e incluso de aquella transformación bestia con aquella fénix.

Explicó el demonio. Ambos intentaron la fusión posesión, pero como había dicho antes Maximilian no podían hacerlo. Rebeca probó a utilizar el Shinigami bestia, pero tampoco pudo. Pese a ello, ambos no se desanimaron y poniéndose de pie, respondieron con actitud desafiante.

Rebeca: Aun con todo eso, no nos asustas, Maximilian.

Sherrys: Necesitarás algo mejor que eso para detenernos.

Maximilian: ¿Vosotros creéis?

Respondió con malicia el demonio, alzando su garra derecha y desde ella, disparó varios rayos puntiagudos contra la mujer y el gato. Sherrys y Rebeca donde estos saltaron cada una a un lado para esquivarlo y cada una contraatacar lanzando sus ataques desde sus armas contra Maximilian, pero éste volvió a desaparecer.

Maximilian apareció justo detrás de Sherrys donde el felino se giró, para ser fuertemente agarrada de la cabeza por la enorme garra del demonio y luego llevarla contra el suelo estrellándolo ahí haciendo temblar por completo la tierra.

Rebeca disparó una flecha de energía contra Maximilian para ayudar a su amigo, pero el demonio atrapó la flecha con su otra garra y la partió en pedazos como si nada. Sin soltar todavía la cabeza de Sherrys, el demonio miró a Rebeca y desde su boca lanzó un rayo contra ella, obligando a mujer rubia apartarse. Maximilian ahí lanzó al inmenso felino donde ahí placó contra Rebeca y ambos iban cayendo al suelo, donde Maximilian reapareciendo allí con su guadaña, los golpeó a ambos con la parte lateral del arma, haciendo que se estrellaran con violencia contra el suelo.

Ambos se levantaron adoloridos mientras el demonio arrancaba un árbol con sus garras como si nada, para luego lanzarlas contra ellos. Sherrys se tornó en sombras para esquivarlos y Rebeca se teletransporto. De forma inesperadamente Maximilian parecía haber prevenido donde iba a reaparecer Rebeca y ahí la agarró del cuello con su garra, para levantarla del suelo estrangulándola en el proceso.

Maximilian: ¿Unas últimas palabras antes de que acabe con tu vida?

Rebeca: ¡Vete al infierno, monstruo!

Respondió desafiante Rebeca clavando con la parte afilada de los extremos de la Rosa Roja en el brazo del demonio, pero este no parecía sentir dolor alguno. El demonio se río por ello y alzando su guadaña, la lanzó con intención de atravesarla el estómago, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un rayo oscuro le impactó en la cara deteniendo su ataque.

Sherrys reapareció para de un mordisco arrancarle el brazo con que sujetaba a Rebeca y tras cogerla, alejarla lo más posible del demonio. Maximilian lejos de preocuparse, se le regeneró la parte perdida quedando un brazo nuevo.

Rebeca junto con su gato, combinaron sus habilidades en una flecha con un conjunto esperando derrotar al demonio. Maximilian simplemente junto sus garras y desde ahí disparó un rayo de gran envergadura que destruyó el ataque de la mujer y del gato sin problemas. Sherrys y Rebeca crearon una barrera conjunta esperando poder repeler el ataque, por desgracia el ataque fue tan potente que destruyó en apenas unos instantes la barrera y ambos sufrieron el ataque mientras gritaban de dolor.

Ambos acabaron en el suelo con serias heridas y sus armaduras medio rotas. Maximilian se iba acercando lentamente hacia ellas mientras preparaba su guadaña.

Maximilian: Ahora sí que voy a terminar el trabajo de hace tantos años.

Comentaba el demonio con una sonrisa siniestra. Sherrys y Rebeca adoloridos, comentaban para sí.

Rebeca: Parece que ahora es el fin...

Sherrys: Mi señora, si he de morir ahora, será un honor estar a su lado...

Tanto la mujer como el felino miraron uno al otro esperando el final.

Finalmente, Maximilian llegó hasta ella y alzó su guadaña dispuesto a matarlas.

Maximilian: ¡Morid!

Gritó el demonio bajando su arma para horror de ambos. Justo en ese momento una espada lo atraviesa por el pecho, y en eso aparece Jack con una sonrisa burlona.

Jack: Espero que no hallan acaparado todo el show.

Rebeca: Hermano ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Gifka: Guarda silencio, Rebeca, luego te explicamos.

Le ordenaba la reaper mientras que usaba su sangre para sanar las heridas de la mujer y Selene usaba magia curativa en el felino.

Maximilian: Pero ¿qué?

Jack: Hola, ¿Cuñado? ¿Suegro? ¿Cómo se le dice al padre de la hermana adoptiva? Bueno qué más da, si vais a re morir ahora mismo.

Ambos espadachines blandían su arma chocándola con la del enemigo, en lo que Rebeca y Sherrys se recuperaban. Jack bloqueo el estoque con su espada y respondió con una potente patada que alejo a Maximiliam y este cambio su guadaña por un siniestro arco con el cual dispara rápidamente flechas de energía demoníaca las cuales Jack las destruía con su espada

Tanto Gikfa como Selene habían curado y removido el extraño sello que ambos tenían. Jack se acercó a su hermana y la abraso.

Jack: Les dejo el resto.

Rebeca: Gracias, hermano.

Maximilian: Aun no estoy acabado.

Decía el demonio liberando aún más poder e intensificando la maligna aura que tenía.

Sherrys: ¿Lista, mi señora?

Rebeca: Siempre lista

Anivia: Igual yo.

Terror: También yo.

Primeramente, el felino se comenzó a transformarse en un ser espectral y se fusiono con Rebeca la cual comenzó a crecer en tamaño y en proporción muscular, al terminar ahora eran una gigante felina antropomórfica de dos metros de pelaje celeste con manchas blancas, tenía equipada la armadura astral de las tormentas, Anivia y Terror ambos chocaron sus alas y comenzando a volar en círculo comenzaron a brillar Anivia en un azul pálido y Terror en un oscuro siniestro el cual crearon una gran esfera de ambos colores los cuales impactaron ante la fusión y la armadura que tenia se impregno de ambas energías, y el color gris de la armadura paso a ser de azul pálido y las líneas rúnicas de color blanco se tiñeron de un oscuro morado. Los cuatro se habían fusionado para terminar con este combate de una vez y por todas.

Maximilian: Pero claro, una gata callejera es lo que eres.

Comentaba el demonio con burla ante lo que estaba presenciando. La mujer felina mirando a Maximilian, le respondió.

Rebeca: Es hora que pagues por tus pecados.

 **Buscar y Reproducir "Undertale Epic Orchestral Cover | Bergentrückung + ASGORE Extended"**

Respondió la mujer con voz de Rebeca y Sherrys que sonaba a la vez.

Maximilian: No importa que tantas transformaciones tengas, sigues siendo la misma basura revolcada

Dijo el demonio alzando su arma tratando de partirla en dos, pero justo cuando la iba a alcanzarla, Rebeca se convirtió en hielo puro donde por el golpe, se rompió en pedazos.

Maximilian ya celebraba su victoria, hasta que vio que los pedazos de hielo se volvían a reunir para convertirse de nuevo en Rebeca sin ningún rasguño aparente.

Maximilian se sorprendió por ello, pero de inmediato iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que Rebeca convocó las Savaged Lotus y Violet Lotus donde envolviendo ambas armas en Armadura Espíritu, bloqueó el ataque. Acto seguido Rebeca se tornó en sombras para reaparecer justo detrás del demonio y realizar un doble tajo haciendo que este gritara de dolor.

Rebeca se teletransportó para esquivar el ataque del demonio y luego reapareció a unos metros delante de él.

Rebeca: ¡Doble Filo Cruzado Especial!

Gritó la mujer convocando del suelo dos series de hielo oscuro y contra Maximilian. El demonio con su guadaña a modo de hélice, esquivaba todos los ataques. Así hasta que del suelo surgieron unas enredaderas que le atraparon los pies para sorpresa de este.

Rebeca estaba usando la Rosa Blanca para hacer crecer unas plantas del suelo con que iba inmovilizando las piernas a Maximilian terminando con los brazos, haciendo que ya no pudiera seguir girando el arma y quedar así expuesto al ataque de hielo, donde todos estos lo golpeaban sin piedad.

Maximilian furioso, intensificó su aura destruyendo las plantas que lo retenían, y luego desplazarse a toda velocidad enfrente de Rebeca tratando de partirla por la mitad con un tajo lateral. Pero la mujer felina ahí saltó con voltereta apoyando sus manos en la parte plana del filo y ahí darle unas potentes patadas con giro en el rostro del demonio que lo hizo retroceder.

Rebeca: ¡Filo Relámpago Oscuro!

La Savaged Lotus fue rodeada electricidad oscura y ahí realizó un tajo contra el pecho del demonio haciendo rugir de dolor a este.

Maximilaon: ¡Maldita zorra! ¡¿Cómo os agravéis a humillarme a mí, el gran duque Rouser?

Rebeca: Ya perdiste ese título en el día que decidiste acabar con la vida de inocentes. Y ha llegado la hora de acabar con la tuya para que no hagas sufrir más inocentes.

Respondió la mujer.

Maximilian: ¡Callateeeee!

Gritó el demonio cargando de energía sus garras y estando a punto de lanzar el mortal rayo contra la mujer, pero nuevamente es detenido ahora por unas cadenas rojas, las cuales lo ataron de los brazos y el cuello, la autora de tal hechizo era nada más y nada menos que Gifka.

Rebeca: ¡Tu juicio ha llegado hasta aquí! ¡Pentagrama, Sello de Espinas, Arte de las Rosas, Senbonsakura Kageyoshi!

Ambas espadas de Rebeca comenzaron a deshacerse en millones de pétalos de cerezos los cuales crearon una dimensión alterna donde los cerezos flotaban en el aire, con un ademan de Rebeca crearon un hermoso jardín lleno de árboles de cerezos y una luna de sangre, Maximilian solo podía contemplar su final, pero algo dentro de sí despertó y con él una minúscula sonrisa.

Maximilian: La técnica definitiva de nuestra familia.

Rebeca con otro ademan de su mano creo una larga espada blanca, la cual lanzo contra su padre con brutalidad atravesándolo por completo. Este yacía en el suelo desangrando, impotente y carente de energía para moverse.

Rebeca ya totalmente des transformada se acercó a el

Maximilian: Desde el día que naciste yo te amé como nunca, te quise como mi hija y mi primogénita, hasta que me enteré que no lo eras.

Rebeca: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Maximilian: Como sabes, nuestra familia maneja la alta política en todo el reino y como responsables debemos viajar con regularidad, fue cuando tu madre se sintió despechada y busco los brazos de otro, mi hermano Joseph Rouser, mi hermano gemelo y ella con todo el descaro me dijo que eras mi hija, mi sangre.

Rebeca había enmudecido y Maximilan continúo hablando.

Maximilian: Aun recuerdo tu nacimiento, fue una noche tormentosa y no dejabas de llorar, había peleado con mi padre por las compras de unas tierras, aunque no eran de mucha importancia, él se fue a nuestra habitación y le seguí para continuar la conversación, pero algo me dijo que no entre y me quede en la penumbra mientras ellos conversaban y fue cuando me entere de la traición, la siguiente noche contrate a Elizabeth y unos matones para que orquestaran un atraco a la mansión, mande a Elizabeth contigo lejos de la capital para no volverte a ver nunca más pero lo hiciste, regresaste y mi odio emergió con deseo de verte ahora muerta.

Rebeca se arrodillo y tomo la mano de su "padre".

Rebeca: Esta bien, te perdono por lo has hecho, ya que sin tus acciones jamás habría encontrado mi lugar y mi verdadera familia.

Maximilian: No merezco tu misericordia Rebeca, el odio e ira me enveneno para buscar venganza de una inocente niña que no debía pagar por mis pecados.

Rebeca mirando con tristeza a su padre, le respondió.

Rebeca: Ya es cosa del pasado.

Maximilan: Rebeca, eres más de lo que alguna vez yo fui y estoy orgulloso de tu camino, sigue recorriéndolo y alcanzaras mayores alegrías, oh, Gran Duquesa Rouser.

Rebeca: Ahora no sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

Decía Rebeca con lágrimas, el agarre de Maximilian comenzó a debilitarse hasta que el hombre estaba completamente muerto.

Rebeca: Hasta nunca, papá.

Dijo la mujer sin soltar la mano de Maximilian quien finalmente murió. Sherrys preocupada por su dueña, se acercó a ella y apoyando su pata en su hombro, la preguntó.

Sherrys: ¿Está bien, mi señora?

Rebeca estaba seria, luego de mirar a su amigo, esta sonrió y la contestó.

Rebeca: Sí. Estoy bien. En cierto modo siento como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Ambos sonrieron.

Nébula: Tanta ñoñería me está poniendo enferma.

Se escuchó de repente la voz de Nébula que apareció delante de todos, donde ahí se pusieron en guardia.

Rebeca: ¡Nébula!

Sherrys: ¿Has venido a enfrentarte a nosotros?

Nébula emulando un gesto aburrido, la respondió.

Nébula: No me interesa este tipo de cosas. Estoy aburrida, así que dejaré que otro se ocupe de mi lugar.

Nébula alzó su mano derecha y de ella surgió una flama oscura.

Nébula: Maximilian resultó ser un inútil. No me molestaré en volver a revivirlo siquiera, pero su poder sí que puede ser útil.

La mujer lanzó la flama donde había muerto definitivamente Maximilian. De ella surgió más fuego que iba creciendo hasta adoptar forma y de ella surgió una versión del demonio que se había convertido Maximilian.

Rebeca: ¡¿Mi padre otra vez vivo?!

Nébula: Claro que no, estúpida ¿Acaso no me has oído mencionar que no pensaba revivir a ese idiota? Solo saqué provecho al poder demoniaco que le di antes de mandarlo contra vosotras. Y ahora, adiós.

Se despidió la hechicera envuelta en su propia tela mientras desaparecía en una risa perversa que hacía eco en el lugar, dejando a todos enfrente del enorme monstruo.

Rebeca: Nuestros problemas acaban de regresar.

Comentaba la mujer rubia mientras veía al enorme demonio que tenían delante de ellas con su guadaña. Gifka la respondió con tono tranquilo.

Gifka: Tranquil,a Rebeca. Para esto siempre tenemos la solución.

Jack: Claro, la solución más sencilla es el dar unos buenos puñetazos.

Comentaba su hermano mayor divertido.

El demonio se acercó rápidamente con su guadaña para atacar, pero Gifka lo intercepta con su propia guadaña

Selene: ¡Bien hecho, mama!

Festejaba la adolescente a su madre quien pateo a la sombra demoníaca y luego le lanzo varias esferas de luz. El demonio las esquivo con facilidad, y se divido en cinco sombras las cuales usan las mismas armas que tenía Maximilian en su combate contra Rebeca, cada uno se enfrentaba a una sombra.

Sherrys: Si antes odiaba a esa Nébula, ahora la detesto más.

Decía el gato mientras esquivaba varios rayos oscuros de la sombra demoníaca

Selene: No te quejes, al menos no tienes a este loco.

Respondía la adolescente mientras esquivaba los contundentes hachazos de la sombra demoníaca.

Jack combatía contra uno de espada y Rebeca contra el arquero.

Gifka: Todos intenten reunirlos en un solo punto, tengo un plan.

Todos escucharon y comenzaron a contraatacar a las sombras arrinconándolas en un mismo lugar, Selene y Gifka comenzaron un extraño ritual.

Gifka: Muy bien, hija, como te enseñe, es ahora o nunca.

Gifka/Selene: ¡Pentagrama, Sello Puro, Arte Sagrado, Exorcismo!

Las cinco sombras demoníacas comenzaron a ser envueltas en auras de luz y estos se tranquilizaban, pero el poder de Arek era mucho más poderoso y estas habían roto el hechizo. Y un gran estruendo por parte de las sombras comenzó a colapsar el lugar

Sherrys: Que conste que lo intentaron, pero ahora es mejor salir a toda pastilla de este lugar.

Mientras tanto. El grupo de Red Fire y los otros seguían combatiendo híbridos, hasta que regresó Mistic para avisar al grupo.

Mistic: ¡Chicos! ¡Onyx pudo contactar con la flota FORCE! ¡Están preparados para lanzar un bombardeo al lugar! ¡Pero tenemos que salir de aquí para evitar que nos entierren!

Ocelot: ¡Ya habéis oído! ¡Hora de salir por piernas de aquí!

Avisaba Ocelot mientras esquivaba el zarpazo de un híbrido corredor y el vaquero contraatacó cortando el brazo y luego la cabeza con sus espadas. Acto seguido el grupo fue saliendo corriendo de allí, huyendo de los híbridos que los perseguían ahora. La voz de Legión se escuchaba por todas las instalaciones.

Legión: ¡No os dejaré salir con vida de aquí!

Legión abrió compuertas por todas partes donde híbridos de todas partes surgían de ellas para cortarles el paso a la patrulla. Red Fire y su grupo pasaban como podían de ellos, acabando con los que se interponían de su camino.

Ocelot: Nos gustaría quedarnos, Legión, pero tenemos una cita importante que no podemos perder.

Bromeaba el vaquero sin dejar de correr y agachando la cabeza para evitar el zarpazo de un dragón híbrido. El grupo llegó a un amplio pasillo donde los híbridos los perseguían a cierta distancia. Mientras el grupo lo cruzaba, Vulcanía desde su lanzador de granadas de hombro, lanzaba granadas magnéticas que se enganchaban en las paredes del pasillo.

Cuando el grupo estaba a mitad del pasillo, Vulcanía activó las granadas magnéticas.

Vulcania: ¡Qué tengáis un buen día!

Decía esto con una sonrisa maliciosa al mismo tiempo que las granada explotaban, haciendo que el pasillo se fuera hundiendo encima de los híbridos, cortando el paso y aplastando a los más pequeños.

El grupo seguía huyendo hasta ver la salida donde los estaba esperando Onyx.

Onyx: ¡Ya los veo! ¡Activad el teletransporte cuando os avise!

Justo detrás de ellos surgió un enorme híbrido asediador que los estaba persiguiendo al grupo y estaba peligrosamente cerca de ellos. Estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos en la salida hasta que el grupo finalmente salió y Onyx salió.

Onyx: ¡Ahora!

Y el grupo al completo fue teletransportado, librándose del híbrido que había quedado ahí parado tras perder a sus presas.

En el espacio, la flota FORCE que navegaba por ahí, disparó desde sus más potentes cruceros de batalla todo su arsenal, bombardeando el lugar de las instalaciones destruyendo gran parte de la misma y enterrando las instalaciones por completo.

Darkwing: Rebeca, gato y ¿Ustedes?

Se pregunto la mujer sombría ante la aparición de Jack, Gifka y Selene.

Onyx: ¿Cómo es que encontraron este lugar?

Jack: Mi esposa e hija pueden detectar cualquier alma que esté a punto de fallecer y al sentir la de Rebeca que estaba fuera de tiempo, vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

Explico el viejo espadachín con su habitual sonrisa, cosa que el resto las miro extrañados.

Gifka: ¿Qué? Ser la muerte tiene sus ventajas.

Selene: Exactamente, mamá.

Dark Cloud: Y ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

Antes que alguien le respondiera, el fénix oscuro sintió como una lengua áspera lo lamia por la espalda, del susto salió volando directo a los pechos de Gifka para resguardarse. Selene se acercó al wyvern de escamas morado pálido y ojos rojos y lo abraso del cuello.

Selene: Parece que le gustaste a mi mascota Ark.

Dark Cloud: ¿Mascota? ¡Esa horrible bestia, me quiere devorar!

Selene: Claro que no, Ark tiene una estricta dieta de carbohidratos, no debe comer basura.

Dark Cloud: Muy graciosa, niña, a ver si te gusta cómo se incinera tu fea salamandra.

El fénix oscuro intentaba quemar con su fuego al wyvern, pero este parecía ignorar las llamas negras como si no lo afectaran.

Dark Cloud: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo quemarlo?

Se preguntaba el fénix

Gifka: Eso es gracias a que los wyverns son ignífugos.

Dark Cloud: ¿Qué significa eso?

Red Fire: Que son invulnerables al fuego, que en otras palabras, ni tu fuego negro ni mis llamas le afectan.

En la calma después de la pelea un terrible estruendo se escuchó y todos los presentes se pusieron a la defensiva. De los escombros del antiguo laboratorio las cinco sombras demoniacas reaparecieron y se fusionaron haciéndose una gigantesca sombra oscura.

Darkwing: Pónganse a cubierto, amigos. Silver Lion, es nuestro turno.

Del brazalete salía el pequeño leoncito plateado.

Silver Lion: Muy bien, amita, es hora de pelear.

Silver Lion tomo su forma titan y Darkwing atravesando un portal llego hasta la cabina del león cambiando directamente a su forma robot y dio varios zarpazos al demonio y luego una patada alta al pecho del demonio que lo hizo retroceder. El demonio entrecruzo sus brazos y luego los abrió de golpe donde su capa se abrió por delante, donde de ella surgieron múltiples almas en pena donde todas estos golpearon a Silver Lion causando años.

Dark: ¡Silver Lion! ¿Estás bien?

Silver Lion: Sí, Darkwing. Esto no es nada.

Trataba de sonar fuerte el león plateado robot. El demonio alzó su guadaña y ahí lanzó un tajo contra Silver Lion donde este tuvo que apartarse rodando por el suelo para evitarlo.

Dark: ¡Hora del contraataque! ¡Láser Plateado!

Silver Lion se levantó y disparó desde sus garras un rayo plateado contra el demonio, pero éste lo desvió con un golpe de guadaña. Luego echó su guadaña para atrás donde esta brillo y acto seguido lanzó un tajo donde surgió desde la hoja una cuchilla de energía que se desplazaba como un boomerang hacia Silver Lion, donde fue impactando fuertemente en todas partes y luego fue derribado.

Dark: Esto pinta mal. Silver Lion ¿Estás bien?

Silver Lion: Eso creo. Aunque puede que ahora tengamos problemas.

Ambos pudieron ver como el demonio se acercaba hacia ellos y alzó su guadaña para acabar con ellos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, es impactado por varios disparos como bolas de fuego.

Red: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ocelot: ¡Aquí llega la caballería!

Para fortuna de Darkwing y Silver Lion, habían aparecido Red Fire y Ocelot en sus respectivos mecas en su forma gigante. Darkwing y Silver Lion se alegaron de verlos.

Dark: Muy oportuno, chicos.

Respondía Darkwing mientras hacía levantarse a Silver Lion y el meca fénix volaba a su derecha mientras el meca Dog Guard lo hacía a su izquierda.

Rebeca: Oh, sí. Ahora sí que se va a poner bueno.

Comentaba Rebeca con una sonrisa, presintiendo ésta que ahora el demonio tenía las horas contadas.

Dark: ¡Vamos, equipo! ¡A por él!

Ocelot: Hora de coserle un poco a ese demonio aunque sea a tiros.

Completaba Ocelot disparando sus cañones giratorios donde centenares de balas impactaron en el demonio, causando múltiples daños. Dicho demonio iba a atacar con su guadaña pero Red Fire con su meca, atrapó el arma con sus garras de fénix y fue forcejeando con él para quitarle el arma.

Dark: ¡Látigo León!

Darkwing sacó el látigo de cola del león haciendo que Silver Lion lo empuñare y con ella fue golpeando varias veces al demonio haciendo que esta soltara al arma. Sin perder tiempo, Silver Lion saltó y agarró el arma que tenía el meca fénix, para luego usar ese misma arma contra el demonio provocando un fuerte tajo.

Dark: ¡Red Fire! ¡Es hora de combinarse!

Red: ¡Allá voy, compañera!

El meca fénix voló hasta Silver Lion para acoplarse en la espalda de este último, haciendo que ahora Silver Lion pareciera que tenía alas de fénix para volar. Justo en ese momento el demonio se levantó y lanzó el mismo ataque de almas en pena.

Darkwing y Red Fire: ¡Alas de Fénix!

Silver Lion extendió las alas de fénix y de ellas, surgieron una luz naranja por ella que eliminaron las almas en pena del demonio.

Darkwing y Red Fire: ¡Llamarada Solar!

Ahora lanzaron desde las alas, unas llamas abrasadoras que fueron quemando al demonio.

Dark: Hora de terminar con esto.

 **Música Finisher.**

Darkwing y Red Fire: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Resurgir del Fénix!

Las alas comenzaron a prenderse en llamas. Ahí Silver Lion comenzó a volar por el cielo y tras hacer una vuelta completa en el aire, se dirigió como un ave rapaz hacia su presa hacia el demonio.

El demonio no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver como Silver Lion se dirigía hacia él.

Dark: Hora de mandar a este demonio al agujero de donde proviene.

Red: Tú lo has dicho, nena.

Finalmente Silver Lion acabó atravesando el demonio donde este se quedó prendido completamente en llamas.

Silver Lión se detuvo al otro lado, mientras el demonio que estaba siendo rodeado por las llamas, explotó en pedazos.

Dark: Patrulla. Esto es una Mega Victoria.

Celebraba la mujer sombría al igual que los otros. Rebeca siendo abrasado por su hermano observaba todo, miró al gigante robot con una sonrisa, pero luego mirando al demonio puso una expresión seria y al final comentó.

Rebeca: Y ahí acaba la maldición de mi padre, y ojalá para siempre.

Jack: Ahora podremos respirar más tranquilos, pero que el pasado de aquel hombre no justificara las acciones venideras de tu familia.

Desde lejos, Nébula observaba todo desde lo alto de un árbol y comentó.

Nébula: Desde luego, ya no hacen los demonios como antes. Y encima las instalaciones se fueron a paseo. Bueno. Otra vez será. Mejor Alibaster y Legión estén en el punto de reunión si no quieren perder la nave.

Alabaster: ¡ES ALABASTER!

Legion: ¡YA CÁLLATE!

Se escuchaba gritar a lo lejos de ambos, donde la mujer al oírlo rotó los ojos con expresión aburrida.

Nébula: ¿Por qué debo trabajar con los ineptos siempre?

Se preguntaba la mujer de piel oscura. Alabaster por ser humano, pero Legión que hablaba a través del comunicador del doctor era una IA y simplemente podría enviar sus datos a otra parte sin problemas. Finalmente, con el laboratorio destruido, el grupo pudo volver a la mansión Rouser donde estaban todos salvo Rebeca, reunidos para despedirse de la patrulla.

Dark: Gracias por echarnos una mano en destruir ese laboratorio.

Gifka: Para nada. Ha sido un placer ayudaros en eso, y de paso librarnos de esos monstruos que había en dichas instalaciones.

Decían ambas amigas mientras se daban la mano.

Selene: ¿En serio se tienen que ir?

Preguntó con pena la chica al ver que Darkwing y su equipo se tenían que marchar. Su padre cogiéndola de los hombros a su hija, la comentó con una sonrisa.

Jack: Ellos tienen una misión que cumplir, Selene. Ellos estaban aquí para ocuparse de que esos híbridos malos no causen problemas alguno.

Selene: Entiendo.

Respondió aun algo triste la chica. Red Fire acercándose a Selene, la abrazó y dándola un beso en la mejilla la iba diciendo.

Red: Tranquila, Selene. Algún día volveremos. Y si quieres, puedes venir a nuestro mundo. Seguro que Moon Light y los otros estarán contentos de verte.

Aquello bastó para animar a la chica y al final la devolvió el abrazo a Red Fire, la cual se alejó del grupo para estar con su mascota wyvern.

Ocelot: La verdad fue divertido estar aquí.

Comentaba el vaquero mientras se ajustaba el sombrero.

Red: Lo que echaré de menos serán las termas. La verdad es que eran agradables.

Danna: Cuando quieras, puedes volver. Serás bienvenida, amiga.

Red: Gracias, Danna.

Por otro lado, Los fénix se iban despidiéndose.

Dark Cloud: Cuidamos mucho, amigos.

Anivia: Lo haremos.

Night Terror: No te metas en líos, amigo.

Dark Cloud: ¿A quién se lo dices? Je, je, je.

Anivia: Oye, Dark Cloud, no me había fijado lo hermoso que eras, tu simple postura natural te hace resaltar mucho.

Elogiaba la fénix la cual todos, excepto Gifka y Jack notaron lo que ocurría, detrás de fénix oscuro que estaba en el hombro de Darkwing se le acercaba sigilosamente con una posición de manos que ambos conocían muy bien.

Dark Cloud: Lo sé, nena, son las horas invertidas en el gimnasio bebe, solo mira estas alas, no las consiguen por solamente derrotar villanos.

Alardeaba el fénix sin enterarse de nada, cuando.

Selene: ¡TECNICA SECRETA: ¡DEDOS PUNZANTES DE LOS DOLOROZOS MIL AÑOS!

La adolescente había insertado sus dedos índice y medio de ambas manos por el trasero del fénix el cual puso un gesto de dolor para luego salir disparado al cielo el cual fue devorado en el aire por el wyvern. Gifka rodeo con su brazo los hombros de su hija.

Gifka: Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Después de obligar a la subespecie de dragón a escupir al fénix este está totalmente pegajoso y abrasándose a sí mismo.

Dark Cloud: Cosas horribles e indescriptibles había ahí dentro.

Repetía una y otra vez el fénix para sí mismo, el cual Darkwing lo tranquilizo.

Jhosua: Solo os podemos desear suerte en vuestra campaña, amigos.

Vulcania: Gracias, Jhosua.

Gifka: Y si veis a ese desgraciado de Wolf Poison, espero que le deis pronto su merecido.

Decía casi como amenaza Gifka, ya que esta aun recordaba de cómo se las había jugado el misterioso enmascarado. Sus amigos afirmando con la cabeza, la respondieron.

Mistic: No te preocupes.

Vulcania: Si lo volvemos a ver. Da por seguro que le daremos su merecido.

Gifka: Más os vale.

Respondió Gifka con una sonrisa. Darkwing tras quitarse al miedoso de Dark Cloud de encima, miró a lo lejos a su amiga Rebeca se acercó.

Dark: Oye, Rebeca ¿Estás bien? Gifka me contó lo que te ocurrió...

Rebeca: Cuando lo conocí no sabía que era mi padre, puesto que Jack era mi figura paterna, después que pasaran los días, lo conocía poco a poco y ese día en aquel lugar bueno, es bastante doloroso, pero perdí a una madre y mejor amiga. Ahora lo entiendo, mi verdadera madre había tenido una aventura.

Dark: Te entiendo, amiga, y pensar que Sombra era un mal padre para mí.

Rebeca: ¿Sombra tu padre? ¿De qué hablas?

Darwing olvido lo del cambio del pasado y soltó una risita, percatándose que su amiga tenía una foto en su mano.

Dark: ¿Y esa foto?

Rebeca: Esto, mira.

La mujer le mostro una foto en blanco y negro donde había dos hermanos idénticos salvo que uno tenía el cabello muy claro y el otro muy oscuro, ambos festejando con un tarro de cerveza.

Rebeca: Este de la izquierda es mi verdadero padre Joseph y el de la derecha...

Darkwing: Maximilian supongo, aquel horrible hombre.

Rebeca: No le culpo, saber que no era su hija, sintió que lo traicionaron.

Ambas se abrasaron y se despidieron del resto.

Dark: Silver Lion. Nos vamos.

Llamaba Darkwing al cachorro de león, donde este aún seguía con su batalla campal contra la oreja de Sherrys donde de momento, la oreja iba ganando al pequeño león que lo había tirado varias veces al suelo XDDD, aun poniendo a prueba la infinita paciencia del gato donde este ya tenía un gran gesto de aburrimiento.

Sherrys: Sí. Llevaos a esta gran bola de pelo plateada, antes de que mi única oreja sana se mosqueé de verdad, y decida hacerle un suplex triple por lo menos.

Decía el gato enormemente aburrido, haciendo reír a los presentes por el comentario del felino.

Finalmente Darkwing y su grupo se reunieron y estos se despidieron de sus amigos, antes de ser teletransportados.

Michael: Finalmente se fueron.

Danna: Sí. Echaré de menos a mi malvada hermana gemela.

Michael: ¿No se supone qué ella era la buena y tú la mala?

Bromeaba este a su esposa, y está riéndose le respondió.

Danna: Para nada. Se ve de la lengua que ella es la mala.

Michael: No sé. Para mí las chicas malas están más buenas...

Bromeaba Michael, haciendo que su esposa fingiera estar molesta y le diera un codazo.

Jack: Oigan ¿ Donde están Selene, Ark y Terror?

Gifka: Después de la broma a Dark Cloud me pidió permiso si se podía ocultar dentro de la nave de la patrulla y le dije que estaba bien.

Jack: Ah, bueno, si estará con ellos no habrá de que preocuparse,

Rafael: Chicos ¿No habrán visto a Sapphire? No la he visto desde que regresaron de aquel lugar.

Todos se quedaron pensando que tal vez la gata también se haya ido de polizona.

Mientras tanto, en otra dimensión. En un campo de hierba verde soleado, se veían la silueta de dos alicornios identicos. Su aspecto no se podía apreciar debido a la luz directa del sol, pero se podía apreciar en parte en que ambos eran alicornios negros, con uno de ellos crin azul y el otro rojo.

Continuara.

No olvides comentar.

 **Nota autor: Heron me ayudó a mejorar algunos aspectos del capítulo, donde la agradezco la ayuda.**


	15. Los Antiguos Guerreros del Fénix

**Los Antiguos Guerreros del Fénix**

En un tranquilo pueblo de Ponyville, o al menos casi pueblo. Ya que el lugar era más grande. Había más edificios como tiendas y algunos negocios, dando apariencia de casi ciudad.

Por sus calles iban caminando dos alicornios gemelos casi idénticos entre sí. Ambos eran de pelaje gris y serían casi iguales si no fuera por el detalle de que uno de ellos tenía crin azul y una cutie mark del símbolo Omega. Mientras el otro tenía la crin roja y cutie mark del símbolo del alpha, por no mencionar que este último tenía ojos rojos de dragón.

Ambos alicornios caminaban tranquilamente por las calles, donde veían a los ponis pasear y no solo estos. También había grifos, minotauros, changelings y como otras razas que parecían estar en perfecta armonía. Algunos saludaban a los dos alicornios bastante alegremente, incluso algunos les hacían alguna reverencia a estos aunque a los dos alicornios no parecían querer que hicieran algo como eso.

Luego de caminar por un rato, ambos alicornios se detuvieron enfrente de lo que parecía una joyería. Ambos miraron detenidamente el escaparate, hasta que el alicornio de crin azul miró al de crin roja y le fue diciendo.

¿?: Bueno, hermano ¿Qué le regalarás a Mistic Moon por vuestro aniversario?

Preguntó el alicornio de crin azul. El de la crin roja suspiro y le respondió.

¿?: No lo sé, Nero. Querría regalarle algo especial, pero no se me ocurre nada para regalarla.

Nero: Vamos, Draco. Seguro que habrá mil cosas que la podrían gustar.

Le animó el llamado Nero a su hermano llamado Draco. Draco miró a su hermano y sonrió levemente. Justo en ese momento se escuchó una especie de explosión que alertó a los dos hermanos.

Draco: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Nero: Ha sonado en la plaza de Ponyville.

Comentaron ambos hermanos mientras veían a toda la gente que había en las calles, huir por sus vidas. Ambos hermanos sin perder tiempo, fueron raudo y veloz al origen de la explosión a la vez que veían a más y más gente huyendo del lugar. Cuando llegaron a la plaza de Ponyville, ambos hermanos se sorprendieron ante lo que veían ahora mismo.

El lugar de la plaza estaba siendo atacada por extrañas máquinas con forma de esqueletos humanoides con brazos armados. Dichas máquinas disparaban de forma indiscriminada a todo lo que se movía en la plaza.

Nero y Draco estaban sorprendidos. Jamás en su vida habían visto algo semejante, pero un cosa si estaban seguros. No podían permitir que aquellas cosas hicieran daño a la gente.

Nero: ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Draco: No lo sé, pero debemos detenerlos antes de que hagan daño a la gente.

Ambos hermanos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban aquellas extrañas máquinas que seguían disparando.

Dos de aquellos robots tenían acorralados a un semental, una grifo y entre ellos a un pequeño hipogrifo. Aquellos tres eran un matrimonio y su hijo donde estos temblaban de miedo al ver como aquellas máquina los apuntaban con sus armas. Estuvieron a punto de disparar mientras la familia cerró los ojos y trataron de proteger a su hijo como fuese posible, así hasta que oyeron unos fuertes impactos y cuando la familia pudo por fin mirar, vieron a los dos gemelos que habían destruido a ambos robots.

Nero: ¿Están bien?

Preguntaba Nero a éstos. La familia asintiendo, les respondió.

Semental: Sí. Estamos bien, altezas.

Grifo: Mucha gracias por salvarnos, altezas.

Draco: ¡Las gracias luego! ¡Ahora marchaos de aquí!

Les decía Draco y la familia sin discutir siquiera, se marcharon de allí. Ahí el hipogrifo mirando a los dos alicornios con una sonrisa, les dijo a éstos.

Hipogrifo: ¡Dadle una buena a esas cosas! ¡Y si es en las nueces, mejor!

Grifo: ¡Hijo! ¡Calla! ¡Y no digas esas cosas!

Le regañaba su madre llevándolo lejos de allí. Draco y Nero finalmente se ganaron la atención de las extrañas máquinas. Los gemelos se pusieron en guardia enfrente de aquellas máquinas.

Nero: Parece que ahora se centran en nosotros.

Draco: Eso parece, hermano.

Comentaron ambos con tono serio. Así hasta que Nero sonriendo, le comentó a su hermano.

Nero: Esto me trae recuerdos de nuestras batallas.

Draco: A mi también ¡A por ellos!

Dijo Draco sonriendo también. Las máquinas comenzaron a disparar sobre ellos, donde ambos hermanos esquivaron los disparos y atacaban con su magia. Nero empleaba flamas azules y Draco flamas rojas. Las flamas azules golpeaban y congelaban a las máquinas, mientras las flamas rojas los quemaban.

Más máquinas aparecieron, solo que armados con lanzacohetes y cañones de energía donde de inmediato dispararon a los dos hermanos. Los dos alicornios tenían que esquivar como podían los disparos de misiles y rayos de energía.

Nero: ¿Sabes? ¡Ahora mismo no nos vendrían mal nuestras armas! ¡Lastima que las dejáramos en casa!

Comentaba Nero haciendo un giró para atrás para esquivar un misil. Draco haciendo un trombo para esquivar unos disparos iónicos, le respondió a su hermano.

Draco: ¡Sí, Nero! ¡Y estaría bien también que Alpha y Omega estuviera con nosotros!

Nero: Eso también, pero ellos no volverán, y lo sabes.

Draco: Sí. Por desgracia.

Ambos hermanos lanzaron sus flamas en conjunto, destruyendo una fila de aquellas máquinas. Más máquinas surgieron donde ambos hermanos se enfrentaban a ellos logrando destruir varios de ellos. Pese a todo, seguían apareciendo más y más máquinas de todas partes.

Draco: Esto no se acaba nunca.

Comentaba Draco aplastando con su casco la cabeza de una máquina que estaba en el suelo.

Nero: Cierto. Esto parece una invasión.

Draco: ¿Crees que Acnología tiene algo que ver con esto?

Nero: Acnalogía está muerto como el resto de los dioses. Así que dudo mucho que esto sea obra suya.

Draco: Quizás Acnalogía esté muerto, pero eso no significa que su legado no lo esté. Esto podría haber sido una última carta que tenía reservada para la ocasión incluso estando él muerto.

Más máquina surgieron donde rodearon a ambos hermanos. Draco y Nero estaban listos para seguir peleando, hasta que de repente, todas aquellas máquinas se detuvieron. Aquello los extraño a ambos hermanos.

Draco: ¿Por qué se detienen?

Nero: No tengo ni idea, hermano. Aun así no me gusta nada.

Ambos hermanos estaban en máxima alerta, esperando cualquier cosa por parte de los misteriosos atacantes. En ese momento se escuchó una voz.

¿?: Si quieres que algo salga bien. Tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.

Un grupo de robots se apartaron para dejar pasar a un extraño pony alicornio, pero uno como nunca habían visto antes. Parecía un especie de bat pony debido a sus orejas y alas de murciélago, pero en sus dos cascos delanteros eran garras de murciélago. Su pelaje era blanco y sus ojos azules.

Nero y Draco estaban mirando fijamente al extraño pony que acaba de aparecer y que parecía tener autoridad sobre aquellas extrañas máquinas. El nuevo alicornio miró también a dichos alicornios donde parecía que los estaba examinando con la mirada y ahí comentó.

¿?: Vaya. Si no me equivoco. Vosotros debéis ser los antiguos héroes de guerra, Drako y Nero.

Comentaba el extraño alicornio con una leve sonrisa maliciosa, reconociendo así a los dos gemelos.

Nero: Sí. Somos nosotros.

Draco: Y mi nombre es Draco. Con "C". No con "K".

Respondió en parte molesto este último porque no pronunciaran correctamente su nombre. El misterioso bat alicornio con su sonrisa maliciosa, comentó.

¿?: La verdad. Incluso sin vuestros antiguos fénix, habéis logrado plantar cara a los autómatas clase Silver. Debo admitir que eso me impresiona.

Comentaba el misterioso alicornio con cierta arrogancia. Los dos hermanos hartos de acertijos, le llamaron la atención.

Nero: ¡Basta de acertijos! ¿Quién eres tú?

Draco: ¿Acaso eres un antiguo sirviente de Acnología?

¿?: Je, je, je. Hay que ver que exigentes sois. Respondieron a vuestras preguntas. Mi nombre es Sound Max*. Y no, no sirvo a ese dios menor de Acnología. Yo sirvo al quien gobernará el multiuniverso ¡Arek el Absoluto!

 *** Personaje creado por Draingo 2.0 cuya cuenta es llevada por Draizen.**

Anunció el misterioso alicornio conocido como Sound Max. Los dos hermanos parecían confundidos por la respuesta que les había dado el raro alicornio.

Nero: ¿Arek el Absoluto?

Draco: No me suena para nada ese nombre.

Comentaron ambos hermanos donde no les sonaba de nada el nombre. Sound Max ahora serio, respondió.

Sound: No importa. De todos modos, vais a morir aquí ¡Robots! ¡Destruid este patético pueblucho! Yo me ocuparé de esas dos molestias.

Los robots acataron la orden y comenzaron a disparar contra las casas y edificios, por fortuna para los hermanos, los edificios ya habían sido abandonados previamente. Aun así no iban a consentir que fueran a destruir su pueblo.

Nero: ¡Vamos, hermano! ¡Tenemos trabajo!

Draco: ¡Te sigo!

Los dos hermanos fueron volando para destruir un grupo de robots, pero Sound Max a la velocidad del rayo, apareció justo enfrente de ellos y con sus garras, les arreó un puñetazo al rostro de cada uno que los mandó a los dos al suelo.

Nero: Carai. Si que pega duro.

Draco: Cierto, pero ahora lo va a lamentar.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron y lanzaron bolas de flama azul y roja contra el extraño alicornio. Sound Max con sus garras, las desvió con un simple golpe de brazo, y contraatacó con un rayo desde su cuerno en dirección hacia los hermanos donde ahí ambos alzaron el vuelo hacia arriba.

Nero: ¡Vamos, hermano!

Draco: ¡Juntos!

Ambos: ¡Magnun Blue y Red!

Ambos hermanos lanzaron dos potentes esferas de energía, una azul y la otra roja. Ambas esferas iban a toda velocidad hacia el misterios alicornio donde este no se mostraba preocupado en absoluto, más bien sonreía maliciosamente. Sound Max ahí emitió un potente chillido de alta intensidad, cuyas ondas sonoras neutralizaron el ataque y Draco y Nero se taparon los oídos debido al daño que sufrían estos.

Draco: ¡Mis oídos!

Nero: ¡Siento que me va a estallar la cabeza!

Gritaban ambos hermanos al sentir el terrible chillido del alicornio murciélago. Ambos hermanos tratando de hacerle callar, dispararon entre los dos un rayo desde sus cuernos, pero las ondas acústicas emitidas por Sound Max las neutralizaban antes de que llegaran hasta él.

Sound: Ja, ja, ja. Ahora veréis.

Sound Max voló a toda velocidad sin dejar de emitir el chillido, y ahí golpeó a ambos hermanos con su cola que los tiró al suelo. Luego de dejar de emitir su molesto chillido, comenzó a lanzar desde sus garras infinidad de esferas explosivas. Nero y Draco tuvieron que salir volando para esquivar sus ataques, para luego acercarse él y tratar de golpearlo con sus cascos, pero Sound Max bloqueó con sus garras los cascos de ambos atacantes. Luego tiró de ellos para golpearlos a ambos y luego disparar un rayo que los mandó estrellarse contra una fuente donde hicieron pedazos la estatua de Celestia.

Ambos alicornios adoloridos estaban medio sumergidos en el agua, con sus cabezas fuera del borde de la fuerte agrietada, mientras Sound Máx descendía y acercándose a estos, les dijo.

Sound Max: ¿Y estos son los legendarios Draco y Nero que tantos problemas les dieron a Era, Hades y a otros? Está claro que sin vuestros queridos fénix, no sois gran cosa.

Decía con desprecio el alicornio mientras cargaba de energía oscura su garra derecha, dispuesto a acabar con ambos hermanos de una vez por todas.

Sound Max: ¡Morid!

Gritó Sound Max lanzando su garra listo para matarlos, pero justo en el último momento, alguien detuvo su ataque.

Ahí los tres alicornios vieron a un misterioso pony que detuvo el ataque de Sound Max con un escudo que resistió perfectamente. Aquel pony era nada menos que Blue Sky portando el Escudo de Saturno en su brazo izquierdo, y la lanza Gungnir en su brazo derecho.

Los hermanos se sorprendieron ante la repentina aparición de aquel extraño semental unicornio que no habían visto nunca. El bat alicornio también parecía sorprendido de que alguien hubiese logrado detener su ataque.

Sound Max: ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Decía el alicornio mientras saltaba para atrás y se ponía en guardia. Blue Sky también en guardia, le contestó.

Sky: ¡Soy Blue Sky! ¡Miembro de la Patrulla Harmony! ¡Y estoy aquí junto con mis compañeros para detenerte!

Respondía desafiante el paladín. Sound Max que parecía reconocer los nombres mencionados, comentó.

Sound: ¿La Patrulla Harmony? Así que estáis aquí. No esperaba que estuvierais en esta dimensión

Sky: Pues ahora ya lo sabes. Al igual que yo se que tú no eres un alicornio corriente, sino un híbrido creado por Arek.

Sound: Ya veo. De todos modos da igual. Tú solo no puedes ocuparte de los ataques a este pueblo insignificante.

Decía con malicia el híbrido. Para su sorpresa, Blue Sky sonrió maliciosamente mientras le respondía.

Sky: ¿Quién dice que haya venido solo?

En otra parte de la ciudad, los robots que estaban atacando la ciudad, se encontraron de repente con el ejercito imperial celeste que había aparecido para detenerlos.

Los soldados con escudo cubrían a las tropas donde éstos disparaban sus fusiles o lanzacohetes para destruir a las máquinas.

Por el cielo volaba Black Wing empuñando sus Garras de Dragón. La bat pony volaba a toda velocidad en picado mientras esquivaba los disparos de los robots armados. De un vuelo rasante, lograba destrozar a varios de éstos.

Black Wing volvió hasta ponerse al lado de las tropas celestes mientras esta ahí decía.

Black: ¡Pase lo que pase, no dejéis que pasen el enemigo! ¡Aseguraos que la gente salga de aquí!

Soldado: ¡Sí, señora!

Contestaron los soldados acatando la orden de la bat pony, mientras varios soldados con escudo se encargaban de cubrir la huida de los ciudadanos de Ponyville.

Black Wing ahí vio que varios robots apuntaban a ella con sus armas, pero antes de que éstos atacaran, apareció saltando de los tejados un minotauro de gran tamaño armado con una espada que lucía por su tamaño (la misma espada que usa Zabuza en la serie de Naturo). Curiosamente tenía un brazo que era hielo puro, pero que aun así se movía como si fuera un brazo normal. En el momento que tocó el suelo, el minotauro empuñando su espada realizó un potente tajo que partió por la mitad a los robots.

Una vez desechos de los robots que iban a atacar a Black Wing, éste miró a la bat pony mientras la comentaba.

Minotauro: No se quiénes sois, pero aun así os debo dar las gracias por proteger a la gente. Habéis sido muy oportunos.

Comentaba el minotauro sin mirar a un robot con lanzacohetes que lo iba a disparar, pero el minotauro sin tampoco mirar, dio un giro a su arma partiéndolo por la mitad. La bat pony ahí le respondió.

Black: No hay de que. Para eso estamos. Y mi nombre es Black Wing, de la Patrulla Harmony.

Dijo esto último con una sonrisa. El minotauro sonriendo también, la contestó.

Minotauro: Un gusto, Black Wing. Yo soy Altair. De las fuerzas del Heavy Storm

Black: Igualmente.

Altair: ¿Qué tal si dejamos de formalidades y hacemos pedazos a estas cosas?

Black: Me parece bien. Y estas cosas son robots de la clase Silver. Sin duda son de cuidado.

Altair: Sí. Ya me hacía a la idea de lo que eran, pero ¿Qué es eso de la clase "Gold"?

Preguntó el minotauro confundiendo en la última parte. Black Wing rotando los ojos, le respondió.

Black: Clase "Silver". Y ahora no es un buen momento para ponerse a explicar.

Decía esto mientras apareció grandes caminantes tipo "tiger" y "spider" donde algunos disparaban misiles y otros rayos de plasma. El minotauro tuvo que darla la razón a la bat pony.

Altair: Sí, muñeca. Tienes razón. Ahora es momento para partir chatarra. Vamos allá.

Black: Completamente de acuerdo. Y no me llames "muñeca".

Respondió en parte molesta por la última parte dicho por le minotauro. Ambos se lanzaron hacia los robots silver. Black Wing esquivó los disparos de un silver one y ahí le atravesó la cabeza con una de sus garras, la arrancó la cabeza y la lanzó contra un silver max que trató de disparar un rayo de plasma, haciendo que se desviara el disparo impactando en otro robot silver.

Altair iba corriendo hacia un robot tiger que le disparaba misiles, el minotauro se deslizó por el suelo para esquivar una salva de misiles y así lograr ponerse enfrente de la máquina. Antes de que el caminante tuviera tiempo de disparar de nuevo, el minotauro de un giro completo, destrozó ambas lanzaderas y luego de un tajo final, le atravesó la cabina logrando destruirla así.

Altair: Ja, ja, ja. Estas chatarras no parecen tan duros. Que vengan más.

Se jactaba el minotauro hasta que de repente como si le cumplieran su deseo, fue rodeado por al menos 10 caminantes spider donde le apuntaron con sus cañones de plasma.

Altair: Vaya...Quizás pedí demasiado.

Decía ahora el minotauro viendo que estaba rodeado. Las máquinas estaban cargando sus armas y a punto de disparar, hasta que de improviso, cuatro de ellos fueron encerrados en bloques de hielo, dos fueron atrapados por unas cadenas en sus cañones donde tiraron de estas haciendo que se apuntaran entre ellos y al disparar, se destruyeran mutuamente. Y los cuatro últimos fueron impactados por unos misiles que los destruyeron al instante.

El minotauro miró en parte sorprendido como repentinamente los spider que iban a dispararle, estaban ahora destruidos.

Toxic: ¿Alguien necesita ayuda?

Comentaba Toxic que estaba descendiendo mediante sus cadenas hasta llegar al suelo. Centinela apareció poco después portando su rifle pesado. El minotauro viendo a los recién llegados, les comentó.

Altair: Debo deducir que vosotros sois de la llamada Patrulla Harmony ¿No?

Comentaba el minotauro mientras Toxic colgado de sus cadenas y con los brazos cruzados, le respondió.

Toxic: Así es. Yo soy Toxic. El grandullón de atrás se llama Centinela.

Centinela: Hola.

Saludó la enorme máquina alzando su mano izquierda en señal de saludo (en la derecha es donde porta el arma). Altair miraba con atención a este último, ya que el minotauro jamás había visto una cosa semejante a Centinela.

Toxic: Y por supuesto a nuestra compañera Ghost.

Altair miró en todas partes tratando de ubicar a la tal Ghost, pero no veía a nadie con ellos.

Altair: ¿Ghost? ¿Y dónde está?

Ghost: Esto, aquí.

Respondía la pony fantasma que estaba al lado del minotauro, asustando enormemente a éste que pegó un gritó y ahí exclamó.

Altair: ¡Ahhhh! ¿De dónde rayos sales tú que no te he visto?

Preguntó sobresaltando el minotauro, haciendo que Ghost se deprimiera al no ser percibida por el minotauro.

Ghost: Estaba a tu lado y fui la primera en llegar. Incluso te saludé y trataba de llamar su atención.

Explicaba la pony fantasma que ya tenía la atención del minotauro, donde éste ya algo más calmado, la comentó.

Altair: ¿En serio? No te había notado siquiera.

Ghost: No es la primera vez que me pasa.

Contestó Ghost algo deprimida por el hecho de que no se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia. Black Wing que bajaba volando, les llamó la atención del grupo.

Black: ¡Chicos! ¡Ahora mismo tenemos un pueblo que salvar! ¡Ya charlaremos luego!

Altair: La linda bat pony tiene razón. Nuestro pueblo está bajo ataque y tenemos que defenderlo ¡Vamos! ¡A luchar!

Y el grupo donde se les había unido el minotauro, fueron a combatir a los robots atacantes.

Por varias calles de Ponyville había varias batallas. Las tropas imperiales donde se les había unidos tropas de las fuerzas conocidas como Heavy Storm, estos últimos compuesto por varias razas bien armadas, donde luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para proteger Ponyville.

Varios soldados de ambos bandos disparaban sus armas contra las tropas enemigas. Todo estaba más o menos controlado hasta que llegaron robots tipos silver T, que eran el modelo robot kamikaze explosivo. Las tropas imperiales tuvieron que advertir a las tropa del Heavy Storm que mantuvieran las distancias con aquel modelo de robot, por desgracia algunos de ellos llegaron hasta dichas tropas y explotaron, causando muertes y heridos en los guerreros.

Las tropas imperiales tuvieron que disparar todas sus armas de largo alcance para detener a los modelos silver T para evitar que llegasen hacia las tropas aliadas. Ingenieros de combate desplegaban drones para que hiciera de cebo y hacer que los silver T explotaran en ellos y no en las tropas.

Un tiger armado con bombas de napalm lanzaba dichas bombas en varias calles provocando incendios. Un soldado con lanzacohetes disparó un misil que impactó en un lateral de la misma, pero no logró derribarlo. Estuvo a punto de atacar hacia el soldado, hasta que unos minotauros cargando hacia la máquina por le otro lado, placando con todas sus fuerzas contra dicha máquina y lograr derribarla al suelo. Sin perder tiempo, los minotauros comenzaron a golpearle con hachas y mazas tratando de destrozar la ya maltrecha máquina.

Varios silver como tiger avanzaban por una calle, disparando sus armas donde las tropas imperiales tenían que retroceder, así hasta que tanques escorpio y algunos devastadores llegaron y dispararon sus cañones contra ellos, logrando diezmar varias tropas robots. Las tropas imperiales y del Heavy Storm aprovecharon para cargar de nuevo contra el enemigo.

Ghost lanzó rayos de hielo contra robots silver y luego empleando las Sega Almas, los cortaba en pedazos. Black Wing sacando la Solar Blade, cargaba de energía solar la hoja y una vez cargada, lanzaba potentes tajos con que destrozaba varios robots. Toxic con sus cadenas se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras disparaba sus micromisiles desde sus brazos.

Centinela disparaba su rifle pesado mientras avanzaba hacia los caminantes tiger y spider. Un spider II disparó varios misiles de alta potencia contra Centinela mientras el robot adoptando la modalidad Ronin, desapareció de vista unos instantes, para luego reaparecer justo al lado del spider armado con una espada. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Centinela le dio un tajo en una de las piernas haciendo que este cayera y luego otro que partió por la mitad la zona de la cabina destruyéndolo así.

Centinela: Eliminación del enemigo.

Comentaba Centinela cambiando de modalidad al modelo Tone, y ahí disparando contra varios caminantes donde los fue marcando, disparó al instante varios misiles que impactó en todos éstos.

Altair que partía en dos a un silver Max, observando al misterioso grupo que apareció para ayudarlos, comentó.

Altair: Debo admitir que no lo hacen nada mal este grupo. Pelean bien éstos.

Ghost: Estamos hechos para ser así, amigo.

Le contestó Ghost, asustando al minotauro que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la pony fantasma.

Altair: ¡Ahhhh! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? No te he visto siquiera.

Ghost: He estado a tu lado gran parte del tiempo, incluso te ayudé cubriéndote de que aquellos silver T explosivos se acercaran a hurtadillas a ti.

Le explicaba la robot señalando a unos silver T encerrados en bloques de hielo. El minotauro al verlos, un tanto sorprendido comentó.

Altair: Vaya. Pues gracias.

Ghost: No hay de que.

En plena batalla la tierra comenzó a temblar.

Toxic: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Preguntaba el ciber ninja teniendo a dos robots atravesados con sus cadenas. En ese momento, algo emergió de debajo de él haciendo que Toxic tuviera que saltar y ahí vieron todos lo que provocaba el temblor.

Era una enorme máquina en forma de oruga con taladros en diversas partes de su cabeza como laterales de su cuerpo. De metal verde con detalles amarillos.

Altair: Jamás vi nada igual.

Comentaba el minotauro, que en toda su vida jamás había visto una criatura semejante a la que estaba viendo. Ahí Ghost le comentó.

Ghost: Es una máquina de combate y presiento que nos lo va a poner difícil.

El grupo veía a la colosal bestia mecánica donde ésta miró al grupo. La máquina disparó sus taladros a modo de misiles que fueron directos hacía el grupo.

Black: ¡Cuidado!

Avisaba Black Wing volando para evitar el taladro misil donde ahí su puso a perseguirla. Ghost creó una barrera de hielo para detener el que iba hacia ella, mientras Altair que estaba a su lado blandió su enorme espada y partió en dos el que iba hacia él. Toxic esquivó un taladro donde la atrapó con sus cadenas y tirando de ellas, la desvió para que golpease y destruyera otro taladro. Centinela empleó un escudo vórtice para detener el misil, pero no podía devolverlo por lo que optó por desviarlo contra un spider que pasaba por ahí.

Black Wing era perseguida por uno de los taladros. Ésta volaba a toda velocidad en dirección hacia una pared y ahí la bat pony se puso a vibrar sus moléculas. Aquello la permitió atravesar la pared sin sufrir daño alguno, haciendo que el taladro impactara en la pared y quedar así destruido. Black Wing sonrió triunfante al ver que había logrado evitar el ataque.

El gusano robot se le repusieron los taladros que había lanzado antes y sin perder tiempo, se enterró en la tierra hasta desaparecer.

El grupo estaba en alerta mientras Black Wing vigilaba desde el cielo tratando de divisar a la máquina. Podían notar las vibraciones del suelo provocadas por la máquina moviéndose bajo tierra.

Toxic: Cuidado. Ahora puede aparecer en cualquier parte.

Comentaba el ciberninja. Justo en ese momento, algunos tanques celestes se hundieron en la tierra, sobresaltando a los presentes.

Altair: ¡Vuestros carros de metal se están hundiendo bajo tierra!

Advertía el minotauro mientras veía como uno a uno se hundían los tanques a gran velocidad. El grupo viendo eso, comentó.

Ghost: Ese bicho por lo visto se mueve rápido. Se traga los tanques como si nada.

Black Wing cargó de energía la Solar Blade y lanzó una onda de energía que impactó donde iría la máquina bajo tierra, por desgracia falló.

Black: Y también esquiva rápido. Dudo mucho que le podamos hacer algo mientras este bajo tierra.

Comentaba la bat pony. Altair pensativo, comentó.

Altair: Entonces habrá que hacerlo salir.

El minotauro blandió su espada apuntando hacia abajo la hoja y ahí comenzó a concentrarse. En ese momento su espada comenzó a cargarse de energía mágica.

Ghost: ¿Qué haces?

Preguntó la pony fantasma al ver al minotauro hacer eso. Altair sin dejar de concentrarse, respondió.

Altair: Sacar al gusano, porque lo pienso usar de cebo para pescar algo grande.

Dijo el minotauro y luego alzando su espada, gritó con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que bajó el arma y la clavó en el suelo. De la espada surgió una corriente de energía que iba recorriendo el suelo, creando una grieta por donde pasaba, hasta llegar hacia donde estaba la máquina y provocando una fuerte explosión, sacó al enorme gusano de la tierra y que saliera despedido por los aires.

Black: ¡A tiro!

Gritó Black Wing volando a toda velocidad hacia la máquina y combinando la Solar Blade con las Garras de Dragón para así crear la Solar Dragón Blade, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en un costado de la máquina haciendo que la máquina sufriera varios daños. Luego Black Wing se retiró para dar un blanco claro a Centinela donde adoptando la modalidad Northstar, apuntó con un rifle de energía tipo francotirador, donde teniendo a la máquina a tiro, disparó un potente rayo que lo atravesó en la altura del estomago.

La máquina cayo al suelo, pero lejos de abandonar, ésta volvió a levantarse mientras los daños sufridos se autoreparaban solos.

Black: Mucho me temo que no lo vamos a tener fácil.

Comentaba la bat pony temiendo que la máquina gusano no iba a caer tan fácilmente.

Volviendo con Blue Sky, éste estaba teniendo un duro combate contra el híbrido Sound Max.

Sound: ¡Desaparece!

Gritó el híbrido lanzando un ataque de sonido contra Blue Sky, donde el unicornio alzó su escudo para protegerse. Aquello no impidió ser arrastrado por el ataque de sonido hasta quedar contra una pared.

El híbrido se lanzó hacia el unicornio con intención de aplastarlo, pero Nero y Draco se interpusieron para sorpresa del híbrido y le lanzaron sus ataques, donde en esta ocasión lograron impactar contra él y derribarlo. Ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia el paladín para ayudarlo.

Nero: ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Preguntaba Nero al paladín. Blue Sky asintiendo, le respondió.

Sky: Gracias, pero mejor me dejáis esto a mí.

Draco: Amigo. No te creas que vamos a dejar que te enfrentes tú solo a esa cosa.

Le respondía Draco que al igual que su hermano, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el unicornio se enfrentara solo al híbrido.

Sky: Os agradezco, pero sin vuestros fénix, no sois rivales para ese híbrido. Esa cosa está por lo menos a un nivel comparable al de vuestro Hades.

Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso. Sabían que aquel híbrido era fuerte cuando se enfrentaron a él, pero ¿Al nivel de su antiguo enemigo Hades?

El paladín fue caminando unos pasos hasta estar enfrente del híbrido donde este último se levantó furioso.

Sound Max: ¡Ahora si que me habéis enfurecido!

Gritó el híbrido extendiendo sus alas como orejas y ahí lanzar fuertes ondas de sonido contra el trío.

Sky: ¡Escudo Paladín!

Gritó el paladín alzando su Escudo Saturno y creando una barrera de energía donde esta vez logró aguantar el ataque. Por desgracia, el ataque del híbrido era tan fuerte que poco a poco se estaba resquebrajando.

Sky: (Este híbrido es muy fuerte. Puede que tenga problemas para ocuparme de él).

Pensaba para si el paladín sintiendo que iba a tener problemas contra el híbrido. Sound Max iba amplificando más su ataque para destruir la barrera y así destruir al paladín.

Sound: ¡Prepárate para ser aniquilado para siempre!

Gritaba el híbrido sin dejar de atacar. Estaba tan concentrado en el paladín, que se había olvidado de algo, o más bien de alguien.

Nero: ¡Ahora, Draco!

Sound: ¿Qué?

Draco: ¡Allá voy!

Ambos: ¡Magnun Blue y Red!

Ambos hermanos que aprovechando que el híbrido estaba centrado en el paladín, se escabulleron a los lados. Cuando tuvieron al híbrido a tiro, ambos hermanos lanzaron sus ataques contra éste ahora que no se podía contraatacar.

Sound: ¡Maldición! ¡Tengo que pararlo!

Decía el híbrido dejando de atacar al paladín y desviando sus ondas sónicas para neutralizar los ataques de Draco y Nero. Aquello dejó un resquicio en su defensa, permitiendo a Blue Sky lanzarse hacia el híbrido y placar con su escudo contra él. Sound Max retrocedió unos metros, pero se fijó en sus patas contra el suelo donde empleando su enorme fuerza, empujó con sus garras al paladín. Iba a atacar de nuevo el híbrido, pero tuvo que echarse para atrás para esquivar el ataque de Draco y Nero donde estos habían lanzado un doble rayo mágico.

Sound: No lo hacéis nada mal. Creo que va siendo hora de que pelee en serio.

Comentaba con cierta arrogancia el híbrido, cosa que molestó a Draco y a Nero.

Draco: ¿Acaso no has estado peleando en serio con nosotros?

Preguntó el pelirrojo. El híbrido riéndose, le contestó.

Sound: Yo no suelo desperdiciar mi enorme poder con insectos inferiores. Solo contra verdaderos adversarios.

Nero: Serás...

Draco: Maldito desgraciado. Ahora verás.

Ambos hermanos se lanzaron volando hacia el híbrido dispuestos a darle con todo lo que tienen. Blue Sky intentó detenerlos.

Sky: ¡No! ¡Esperad!

Ambos hermanos crearon unas espadas de flama azul y rojo y entre los dos trataron de golpear al híbrido donde este último los esperaba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ambos hermanos gritaron cuando lanzaron sus espadas, pero en el último momento el híbrido alzó sus garras y atrapó las hojas de ambas espadas, deteniéndolas así en seco para sorpresa de ambos hermanos.

Antes de que ambos hermanos pudieran reaccionar, el híbrido desapareció de vista para luego reaparecer al lado de Nero y darle una patada en el estomago que lo mandó a volar muy lejos. Draco preocupado por su hermano intentó ayudarlo, pero Sound Max le agarró de la cabeza con su garra y lo estampó duramente contra el suelo y luego darle con la cola donde lo estrelló contra otra casa.

Blue Sky lanzó desde su Lanza Gungnir un rayo eléctrico, pero el híbrido volvió a desaparecer para luego volver aparecer justo detrás de él e intentó golpearle con su garra, pero el paladín fue más rápido y detuvo su ataque con su Escudo de Saturno.

Pese a todo, el híbrido sonrió perversamente y desde su garra lanzó una onda de sonido que mandó a volar al paladín por el cielo. Ahí el híbrido reapareció justo encima de éste y le dio una patada en la espalda que lo mandó a tierra, pero antes de que siquiera la tocara, el híbrido lo atrapó del cuello y lo elevó hasta tenerlo a gran altura. Luego ahí lo soltó donde acto seguido comenzó a darle puñetazos por todo el cuerpo del paladín donde si no llegara a ser por la armadura que llevaba puesta, estaría sufriendo un intenso daño. Aun así los ataques eran fuertemente dolorosos para el paladín donde este los recibía todas. Finalmente el híbrido terminó con un ataque se sonido desde la boca que lo mandó a estrellarse contra una fuente donde estaba la estatua de Luna que al final acabó rompiéndose en pedazos.

El híbrido descendió mientras veía al paladín tendido en la fuente destrozada y estando éste empapado de agua.

Sound: Esperaba más de ti. Supongo que sin Mike Bluer con vosotros, la patrulla no sois gran cosa.

Comentaba con arrogancia y desprecio el híbrido. Blue Sky pese a los daños que tenía y su armadura maltrecha, logró levantarse y mirar desafiante al híbrido.

Sound: Vaya. Así que aun tenemos resistencia.

Sky: No pienso caer tan fácilmente.

Respondió el paladín mirando de forma desafiante al híbrido donde éste último se rió.

Sound: Ja, ja, ja. Por favor. Si no hubiera sido por la armadura que llevas ahora, estarías con todos tus huesos rotos. Según tengo entendido, eres un especie de cyborg y por tanto tienes partes orgánicos como cibernéticas. La cuestión es ¿Seguirás vivo si destruyo toda tu carne dejando solo la parte cibernética?

Comentaba el híbrido alzando sus garras donde sus uñas de alargaron a modo de cuchillas. Blue Sky guardando sus armas, le respondió.

Sky: Aun no he dado todo en este combate.

Sound: Je, je, je. No me digas.

Sky: Lo vas a ver...¡Poder Caballero Astral!

Gritó el paladín y en ese momento su cuerpo brilló con intensidad, haciendo que el híbrido tuviera que cerrar los ojos. Cuando la luz desapareció, vio al paladín ahora con su armadura astral a la vez que portaba la Espada Caladbolg y el Escudo Aegis.

Sky: ¡Blue Sky, caballero astral de la amabilidad!

Se presentó el paladín empuñando sus armas como armadura, sorprendiendo tanto al híbrido como a los hermanos Draco y Nero que había llegado para verlo todo.

Nero: Hermano ¿Has visto eso? Lo que ha hecho ese unicornio.

Draco: Sí. Y debo decir que resulta impresionante.

Comentaban ambos hermanos, completamente sorprendidos ante lo que acababan de presenciar. El híbrido también estaba sorprendido, pero recuperándose de la sorpresa, le respondió al paladín.

Sound: Que tengas una armadura y armas nuevas no cambia nada. Sigo siendo superior a ti.

Sky: ¿Qué tal si lo comprobamos?

Contestó desafiante el paladín. Ahí ambos se lanzaron contra el otro donde la espada del paladín y la garra del híbrido chocaron entre sí, provocando una onda de choque que hizo temblar a su alrededor e incluso ambos hermanos tuvieron que fijarse en el suelo para evitar ser llevados por ella.

Ahí ambos adversarios comenzaron un encarnizado combate. El híbrido lanzaba sus garras de forma incesante hacia el paladín, donde Blue Sky los esquivaba o bloqueaba con su escudo y contraatacaba con su espada tratando de golpear al híbrido.

El híbrido retrocedió para esquivar el ataque de espada y lanzó su ataque de sonido, pero Blue Sky alzó su escudo donde logró parar el ataque y asombrosamente devolver el ataque haciendo que Sound Max lo recibiera y sufriera este todo el daño.

Blue Sky se lanzó para golpear con su espada al híbrido, pero este último lo esquivó echándose a un lado y ahí le agarró del cuello del paladín donde luego lo lanzó con violencia contra un edificio donde lo atravesó por completo. El híbrido se desplazó a toda velocidad al otro lado donde esperaba recibir al paladín para golpearlo de nuevo, pero ahí el paladín alzó su escudo donde este brilló con intensidad que cegó al híbrido. Ahí Blue Sky aprovechó para darle un potente tajo que provocó un gran daño de electricidad al híbrido por todo su cuerpo.

Blue Sky iba a atacar de nuevo, pero el híbrido ahí gritó creando alrededor de él una onda sónica que repelió todo a su alrededor incluyendo al paladín como escombros y demás y de inmediato todo comenzó a caer al suelo incluyendo al paladín. Blue Sky de inmediato bloqueó con el escudo el nuevo ataque de sonido del híbrido lanzado hacía él.

Lerstein: ¿Qué haces? No te quedes tanto tiempo defendiendo. Ataca.

Le decía el espíritu de la espada la paladín. Blue Sky iba a hacerle caso y atacar, hasta que el espíritu de la espada Darmet le dijo.

Darmet: Espera. No ataques. Mantén la defensa alta todavía y espera que ataque.

Blue Sky ahí se mantuvo en guardia esperando cualquier ataque del híbrido. Así hasta que Lerstein dijo.

Lerstein: ¿Qué estás diciendo? Lo que tiene que hacer ahora es atacar y no quedarse parado palpando moscas.

Sky: ¿Chicos?

Darmet: No. Lo que tiene que hacer Blue Sky es esperar que su enemigo ataque primero, para así contraatacar y golpearle cuando tenga este la defensa baja.

Sky: Chicos...

Lerstein: Y un rábano. Lo que tiene que hacer es atacar primero para así pillar por sorpresa y golpearle cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Darmet: ¿Y esperar a qué sea el enemigo quién contraataque y nos golpea nosotros? Es mejor seguir mi táctica de defensa.

Lerstein: No. Mi táctica de ataque es mejor.

Darmet: No. La defensa.

Lerstein: Ataque.

Darmet: Defensa.

Lerstein: Ataque.

Darmet: Defensa.

Lerstein: Ataque.

Comenzaron a discutir ambos espíritus logrando acabar con la paciencia del paladín, donde este ahí gritó.

Sky: ¡Ya basta! ¡Dejad de discutir los dos!

En ese momento los dos hermanos y el híbrido presenciaban un extraño espectáculo donde veían al paladín hablando solo, ya que salvo Blue Sky, no podían escuchar a los espíritus de ambas armas hablando con el paladín.

Sky: Mirad. Dejad haced esto a mi manera ¿Vale? En serio, sois los dos enormemente cargantes...Ahora no me vengáis con que tengo que seguir una táctica de defensa o ataque. Me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera...Ahora no me digas tú que no se yo realizar ataques. Yo soy táctico ¿Lo recuerdas?...Ahora no metas tú leña al fuego que ya bastante habla el otro...En serio. sois los dos de lo peor. Siempre discutiendo por todo. Nunca os ponéis de acuerdo en nada...No me digas ahora tú que me pongo de parte del otro porque no es verdad.

Una gota de sudor tipo anime cayó de las cabezas de los hermanos y del híbrido por ver al paladín hablando solo. Ahí Draco le susurró a su hermano.

Draco: Oye ¿A este tipo no se le habrá zafado un tornillo? Ni modo que se ha puesto a hablar solo.

Nero: Sí. La verdad es que muy normal no parece.

Comentaban ambos hermanos hasta que su charla fue interrumpido por el repentino gritó del paladín.

Sky: ¡Ya basta! ¡Lo haré a mi manera y ya está! ¡No necesito vuestros consejos tácticos para ganar este combate!

Darmet y Lerstein: ¡Como quieras!

Respondieron ambos espíritus dejando al paladín a su aire para alivio de este. El paladín poniéndose en guardia miró al híbrido y le llamó la atención.

Sky: ¿Listo para continuar?

Sound Max: Si has terminado de hablar solo, entonces adelante.

Y ambos se lanzaron a reanudar su combate.

Mientras tanto, Black Wing y los otros seguían combatiendo contra el robot gusano donde los atacaba con taladros gigantes.

Black Wing voló a un lateral del gusano donde empleando la Solar Dragon Blade, logró realizar un potente corte en un lateral del mismo.

Ghost con las Sega Almas, saltó hacia la máquina y logró cortarle de algunos tajos las patas delanteras de la máquina.

Toxic tomó impulso con sus cadenas para ascender por el aire y ahí lanzar sus cadenas contra la máquina, logrando atravesar parte del blindaje.

Centinela disparó una salva de misiles que impactó de lleno contra la máquina, destrozando gran parte de su armadura.

Altair fue corriendo hacia la máquina donde esta lanzó sus taladros contra el minotauro, pero éste lo esquivó de un salto por el aire y ahí lanzó su espada cargada de energía contra el pecho de la máquina causando daños. Altair nada más llegar al suelo, saltó y agarró el mango del arma para tirar de ella y así recuperar el arma.

Pese a todos los daños que le habían ocasionado el grupo a la máquina, sus partes mecánicas se estaban reparando casi al instante, quedando como si nunca hubiera sufrido daño alguno. El grupo observando a la máquina quedarse como estaba antes, comentó.

Ghost: Esa cosa se repara muy rápido. Ya me temía yo que no iba a ser nada fácil acabar con él.

Comentaba la pony fantasma con cierto tono pesimista. Altair sin perder la calma, comentó.

Altair: No importa. Pienso reducir a esa cosa a chatarra.

Decía esto el minotauro mientras empuñaba en alto su espada. Black Wing ahí comentó.

Black: No podemos atacar a lo loco, ya que por mucho daño que hagamos se reparará del todo. Debe haber una forma de acabar con él.

Centinela: Su capacidad de reparación dificulta bastante la labor.

Toxic: La única forma de acabar con él es que su sistema de reparación deje de funcionar. Cosa difícil la verdad.

Black Wing se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Toxic y en ese instante se la ocurrió una idea.

Black: Espera. Eso es ¡Ghost!

Ghost: ¿Sí?

Black: ¿Crees que podrías congelar del todo a esa cosa si empleas la Glace Solid?

Preguntaba la bat pony. La pony fantasma pensando en lo que la estaba sugiriendo su compañera, enseguida se dio cuenta de su plan.

Ghost: ¡Eso es! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Y podría funcionar!

Black: Entonces adelante.

Altair: Perdonad las dos, pero ¿Qué estáis tramando?

Black: No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Mientras Ghost se prepara, nosotros distraemos a esa cosa de su atención ¡Vamos!

Decía la bat pony volando hacia la máquina y Toxic como Centinela la siguieron. Altair no entendía nada y solo vio a la pony fantasma sacar una especie de espada hecha íntegramente de hielo. El minotauro no estaba seguro de lo que planeaban los ponis, pero decidió confiar en ellos y se unió a estos en su combate contra la máquina, mientras Ghost con los ojos cerrados, estaba concentrando su magia de hielo a través de su espada.

Black Wing golpeaba con su Solar Dragon Lance contra la cabeza la máquina, donde ahí ésta trató de atraparla con sus dientes, pero Toxic atrapó con sus cadenas a la bat pony y la apartó de su ataque. Tras dejarla, el cyber ninja lanzó sus cadenas a modo de látigo contra la cabeza de la máquina para aturdirla, dando oportunidad a Altair para que se subiera a la espalda de la máquina y ahí alzando su espada para luego bajarla y atravesar parte de la espalda de la máquina donde esta comenzó a sacudirse de un lado a otro mientras destrozaba parte de la calle por donde estaba. Centinela avanzando hacia la máquina y empuñando este también una gran espada, comenzó a lanzarle tajos contra el cuerpo robótico de la gran máquina.

Ghost seguía concentrando su magia mientras una fina capa azul hielo iba rodeando su cuerpo como su espada.

Altair tuvo que saltar cuando la máquina la dio por rodar tratando de aplastar al minotauro. El minotauro cuando llegó al suelo, intentó apartarse de una nueva acometida de la máquina que rodó hacia él, pero el minotauro tropezó y cayó al suelo. Habría sido aplastado si no lo hubiera sacado volando Black Wing agarrandole de los brazos.

Altair: Gracias por la ayuda.

Agradecía el minotauro. La bat pony sonriendo, le respondió.

Black: De nada, pero ¿En serio tienes qué cargar con ese espadón tan grande? Por lo menos pesa más que tú.

Altair: Es mi arma y la quiero como un hijo. Jamás me desprendería de ella.

Se defendía el minotauro que tenía su espada colocada en su espalda mientras la bat pony le llevaba de sus brazos. La máquina poniéndose erguida, intentó lanzar sus taladros, pero Toxic lanzando sus cadenas donde lo rodeo de la cabeza, tiró de ellas para desviar su ataque y hacer que fallara.

Ghost mientras, estaba rodeaba de energía hielo donde fragmentos helados la estaban rodeando y su espada irradiaba una intensa energía azul. Ahí abriendo los ojos, gritó.

Ghost: ¡Chicos! ¡Ahora estoy lista! ¡Apartaos!

Pero nadie la escuchó. Al final con una vena en la frente por el hecho de que nadie la escuchara, gritó más alto.

Ghost: ¡¿ES QUÉ ESTÁIS SORDOS?! ¡OS HE DICHO QUE ESTOY LISTA Y QUE OS APARTÁIS, CARAI, QUE TAMPOCO SE ME PUEDE IGNORAR DE ESTA MANERA, POR CELESTIA, LUNA, ECLIPSE Y TODO ALICORNIO CONOCIDO!

Gritó fuerte la pony fantasma estando ésta inusualmente enfadada, logrando ganarse la atención de los presentes y ahí se apartaron. La máquina centró su atención en la pony fantasma donde ahí lanzó sus taladros contra ella. La pony fantasma ahora fue corriendo en dirección hacia la máquina, saltando o esquivando los ataques y ahí saltar hacia la máquina a la vez que alzaba la Glace Solid.

Ghost: ¡Ataque Supremo Gélido!

Gritó la pony fantasma donde su espada surgió intensa energía helada. La máquina intentó atacarla con sus taladros, pero éstas se quedaban congeladas en el momento que tocaban la energía helada proveniente del arma de Ghost. Ahí Ghost dio un potente tajo vertical desde la cabeza hasta los pies de la máquina y de inmediato fue envuelto en un torbellino gélido quedando la máquina completamente congelada como una estatua de hielo e incapaz de moverse.

Ghost: ¡Ya lo tenemos!

Black: Perfecto ¡Toxic!

Toxic: ¡Allá voy!

Toxic se desplazó velozmente mediante sus cadenas hasta estar enfrente de la máquina congelada.

Toxic: Hora de mandar esta cosa al desguace ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Cadenas Andrómeda!

 **Música Finisher**

El lugar cambio a como si en el espacio se tratase y detrás de Toxic se formó la constelación de Andrómeda.

Toxic: Ahora te daré motivos para temer a mis cadenas.

Toxic lanzó sus ocho cadenas donde se estiraban en todas las direcciones hasta formar como una jungla o bosque de cadenas que rodeaban a la máquina. Ahí todas las cadenas lanzaron sus puntas hacia la máquina donde lo fueron atravesando en todas las direcciones una y otra vez causando daños.

El cyber ninja recogió sus cadenas y acto seguido las lanzo todas a la vez a modo de espiral punzante en dirección hacia la máquina donde la atravesó por completo.

La máquina comenzó a echar chispas hasta finalmente explotar en pedazos.

Toxic: Se acabó.

Dijo el cyber ninja mientras volvía a recoger sus cadenas. Black Wing acercándose a este, le felicito.

Black: Buen trabajo, Toxic.

Toxic: Gracias.

Respondió el cyber ninja con una sonrisa. Ghost, Centinela y Altair se acercaron a éstos.

Altair: Debo decir que tenéis habilidades sorprendentes. En toda mi vida, jamás vi nada igual.

Ghost: Es nuestro trabajo.

Centinela: Las habilidades se complementen de forma excelente cuando se combinan entre sí.

Comentaban estos dos últimos. La tranquilidad terminó cuando aparecieron más máquinas modelo silver.

Black: Mejor dejemos de hablar y nos centremos en destrozar a estas cosas.

Altair: Hablamos el mismo idioma, preciosa.

El grupo se puso en guardia y se lanzaron hacia el enemigo.

Volviendo con Blue Sky, el paladín seguía combatiendo contra Sound Max donde este demostraba ser un adversario muy fuerte.

Sound: ¡Te destrozaré!

Gritó el híbrido cargando de energía mágica su garra y luego lanzarla contra el paladín, donde Blue sky lo bloqueó con su escudo deteniendo así su ataque.

Sky: ¡Inténtalo de nuevo!

Respondió desafiante el paladín para molestia del híbrido.

Sound: ¡Te voy a quitar la fanfarronería a pedazos!

Nero: ¡No te olvides de nosotros!

Draco: ¡No hemos terminado contigo!

Gritaron ahora ambos hermanos poniéndose al lado del paladín. El híbrido al verlos, les respondió.

Sound: ¡Insectos! ¡Sin vuestros fénix, no sois una amenaza para nadie!

Sky: Chicos. En parte tiene razón. En vuestro estado actual no sois rivales para él.

Les decía el paladín, preocupado éste de que ambos hermanos salieran heridos. Ambos hermanos mirando al paladín, le respondieron.

Draco: Quizás, pero este es nuestro pueblo.

Nero: Y no vamos a dejar que un bicho feo como ese y sus cosas mecánicas la destruyan.

Respondieron los dos hermanos emulando una sonrisa. Blue Sky sonrió también ante la determinación de ambos hermanos. El híbrido ya harto, les llamó la atención a los tres.

Sound: ¡Basta de estupideces y cosas noñas! ¡Morid!

El híbrido alzó sus garras y por ellas lanzó dos potentes rayos rojos contra el trío.

Sky: ¡Cuidado!

Advirtió el paladín poniéndose delante de los dos hermanos y alzando su escudo.

Sky: ¡Escudo Guardián!

Gritó el paladín convocando una barrera esférica que rodeó al grupo, protegiéndolos del letal rayo del híbrido.

Sound: ¡Os aplastaré como a insectos!

Gritaba el híbrido a la vez que intensificando el poder del rayo.

Sky: ¡No estés tan seguro! ¡Rayo Celestial de Escudo!

Del escudo del paladín surgió una corriente de energía que hizo retroceder el rayo del híbrido. Sound Max se sorprendió por ello, pero enseguida volvió a intensificar el rayo para detener el contraataque del paladín.

Ambos rayos se mantenían donde ambos lanzaban todo su poder en el ataque.

Sound: ¡Nunca me superarás! ¡Soy demasiado poderoso para un simple cyborg como tú!

Nero: ¡Pero él no está solo!

Draco: ¡Nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarlo!

Gritaron ambos hermanos donde ambos lanzaron rayos mágicos desde sus cuernos, sumando al ataque del paladín y dándole más fuerza.

Sky: Gracias, chicos.

Agradecía el paladín. Nero sonriendo, le respondió.

Nero: De nada. Y ahora acabemos con ese tipo.

Ambos hermanos y el paladín gritaron, amplificando el poder del rayo conjunto, logrando superar a la del híbrido.

Sound: Esto no lo esperaba.

Decía el híbrido logrando teletransportarse en el último momento para esquivar el ataque. Cuando reapareció, estaba enfrente del paladín y de los hermanos a varios metros de distancia.

Sound: Admito que me pillasteis por sorpresa con esto, pero ya basta de juegos. Pienso usar todo mi poder para destruiros y...

No pudo terminar la frase porque en el cielo se escuchó un fuerte sonido. Del cielo surgieron múltiples cruceros de batalla celeste y de inmediato comenzaron a disparar sus cañones contra las tropas roboticas.

Sound: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Sky: Que ahora han llegado los refuerzos.

Respondió el paladín con una sonrisa de confianza, mientras ambos hermanos miraban sorprendidos las enormes naves que surcaban del cielo, donde éstas mientras disparaban, surgían naves de trasporte de tropas y vehículos que eran desplegados en diversas zonas de Ponyville. Sin perder tiempo, dichas tropas comenzaron a atacar a las tropas robots.

Sound: ¡Maldición! Como no esperaba que vinieran los de la patrulla, solo traje unas pocas tropas.

Maldecía el híbrido al ver que sus planes de destruir Ponyville se habían truncado. Blue Sky y los hermanos mirando al híbrido, le comentaron.

Sky: Es mejor que ahora te rindas.

Nero: Sí. Ahora mismo está todo en tu contra.

Draco: Ríndete. Ahora ya no tienes nada que hacer.

Le decían éstos a Sound Max. El híbrido miró a los dos hermanos y con una sonrisa, les respondió a éstos últimos.

Sound: Una cosa si que puedo hacer.

Al instante se desplazó justo en medio de ambos hermanos. Antes de que estos tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, el híbrido les clavó las cuñas de sus garras en el costado de cada uno y les extrajo algo de sangre. Ambos hermanos gimieron de dolor y Blue Sky viendo eso, trató de detenerlo con su espada, pero el híbrido volvió a desplazarse a alta velocidad dejando a ambos hermanos con sus costados algo sangrando. El híbrido en el aire mirando a éstos, les comentó.

Sound: Nos volveremos a ver. Y esta vez no pienso contenerme.

Respondió el híbrido antes de desaparecer de vista. Blue Sky mirando a los hermanos, les preguntó.

Sky: ¿Estáis bien los dos?

Preguntaba este preocupado por los dos hermanos. Nero y Draco mirando sus leves heridas en sus respectivos costados, le respondieron.

Nero: Sí. Por fortuna solo ha sido un leve herida.

Draco: Aun así. Menudas uñas tiene ese tipo.

Comentaban ambos mientras se tapaban las heridas con sus cascos. El paladín asintiendo, les comentó.

Sky: Bien. Me alegro.

Nero: Antes que nada ¿Quién eres tú y los otros?

Draco: Aparecisteis apenas empezó todo este jaleo y no sabemos siquiera quiénes sois.

Sky: Pues...¿Cómo os lo explico?

El paladín no sabía que decir, hasta que ese momento llegaron tropas compuesto por soldados de Equestria, lideradas por nada menos que la princesa Luna y junto a ella estaba un semental alicornio negro de crines azules y una cutie mark en forma de dragón azul. Nada más llegar a la posición de ambos hermanos, la princesa Luna con actitud autoritaria, habló.

Luna: ¡Soy la princesa Luna, gobernante de Equestria! ¡Exijo saber que ocurre aquí!

Exigía la princesa Luna queriendo saber que había pasado. El alicornio que estaba a su lado, trató de calmarla.

Semental: Luna, querida. Cálmate un poco.

Luna: ¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Girion? Apenas estábamos pasando un buen momento en familia con nuestros hijos, y recibimos la noticia de que Ponyville estaba siendo atacada por extraños desconocidos?

Respondió en parte molesta la princesa al semental, revelando así que aquel alicornio era su marido. La princesa mirando a Blue Sky, le llamó la atención.

Luna: ¡Tú! ¡El de la armadura! ¿Has tenido algo que ver con el ataque?

Preguntaba la princesa Luna con tono molesta, ya que pensaba que el paladín era responsable del ataque. Ahí el paladín se defendió con tono calmado mientras la hacía una reverencia a la princesa.

Sky: Puedo asegurar que no formamos parte del ataque, princesa Luna. En realidad yo junto con mis amigos y el ejercito imperial celeste, vinimos para proteger al pueblo de Ponyville y su gente.

Luna: ¿Cómo se que me estás diciendo la verdad?

Preguntó de nuevo la princesa que no se fiaba del todo del paladín. Así hasta que Draco y Nero salieron en defensa del paladín y la dijeron a la princesa.

Nero: Está diciendo la verdad, tía Luna.

Draco: Cierto. El atacante fue un extraño alicornio que parecía un especie de murciélago junto con su ejercito de máquinas quienes nos atacaron. Este pony y su ejercito vinieron a defendernos.

Le dijeron los dos hermanos a la princesa Luna. La princesa parecía dudar, hasta que su marido Girion la dijo.

Girion: Si Draco y Nero lo dicen, habrá que confiar en este pony.

Luna escuchando las palabras de su marido, al final respondió.

Luna: Muy bien. En tal caso, me gustaría hablar con usted y su gente, señor ...

Sky: Blue Sky, princesa Luna.

Respondió de forma respetuosa el paladín.

Lejos de allí, donde nadie podía verlos, en el interior de un especie de alto campanario del pueblo estaban nada menos que Omega y Alpha. Desde allí podían ver como la patrulla estaban siguiendo a la princesa Luna y sus tropas.

Omega: Parece que la patrulla llegó a tiempo ¿No crees, hermano?

Preguntaba Omega. Alpha no respondió, este centraba su vista en nada menos que en Draco que parecía charlar tranquilamente con algunos de la patrulla. Omega al notarlo, le comentó.

Omega: Veo que te ha llamado la atención el llamado Draco ¿Verdad? Es por lo que es él ¿Cierto?

Seguía preguntando Omega. Alpha no respondió de inmediato, hasta que finalmente dijo.

Alpha: Él podría haber sido grande, sino fuera por las equivocadas decisiones que él tomo.

Dijo finalmente Alpha antes de marcharse de allí volando. Omega lo miró por un rato, antes de desplegar sus alas y salir este volando también.

Más tarde, el grupo estaba reunido con la princesa Luna y el príncipe Girion en el cuartel del Heavy Storm. También estaban Altair presente.

A su vez estaba una yegua alicornio de lomo amarillo, crines negras con ojos azules y una cutiemark en forma de media luna rodeada por magia roja. Portando una armadura de guardia real. Aquella yegua era Mistic Moon, nada menos que la esposa de Draco.

Luna: Bien. Antes que nada ¿Quiénes sois vosotros y de donde venís?

Preguntaba la princesa Luna a los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony. Ahí éstos la respondieron.

Black: Bueno, princesa Luna. es un tanto difícil de explicar.

Ghost: En realidad no somos de aquí.

Mistic Moon: ¿Venís de otro reino acaso?

Preguntó ahora la yegua alicornio. Ahí Toxic respondió.

Toxic: Más bien de otro mundo paralelo.

Dijo con total tranquilidad el cyber ninja como si nada, sobraba decir que los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

Nero: ¿De otro mundo?

Draco: ¿Habláis en serio?

Preguntaron ambos hermanos. Girion ahí exclamó.

Girion: ¿De otro mundo? ¿Estáis de broma acaso?

Sky: Aunque suene creerlo, es la verdad.

Mistic Moon: Oh, vamos ¿En serio pretendéis hacernos creer qué venís de otro mundo?

Preguntó la yegua que no se creía en absoluto lo que contaban los de la patrulla. Draco ahí la comentó a su esposa.

Draco: Primero dejemos hablar a ellos. Luego ya veremos si creerles o no.

Nero: Cierto. Algo me dice que esta gente es de confianza.

Completaba Nero con actitud optimista. La patrulla agradeció la confianza.

Sky: Bien. Mejor empezar desde el principio.

El paladín les contó todo sobre su mundo, desde el comienzo hasta ahora. Hasta finalmente llegar a la parte de Arek el absoluto y sus híbridos como sus planes de conquistar el multiuniverso. Los presentes escuchaban con suma atención a lo que contaba el paladín y los otros, en especial Draco y Nero que por alguna extraña razón, en el momento que mencionaron el nombre de Mike Bluer, algo resonó en sus cabezas.

Mientras el paladín seguía contando su historia, Draco y Nero comentaron entre sí en voz baja.

Nero: Oye, Draco ¿El nombre de Mike Bluer te suena de algo?

Draco: Ahora que lo dices, tengo la sensación de haberlo oído antes, pero no tengo idea de donde.

Nero: A mí me pasa lo mismo. Por alguna razón, el nombre me parece familiar, pero sin tampoco idea del por qué.

Ambos hermanos sentían que el nombre de Mike Bluer les sonaba de algo, pero no lograban saber el por qué. En sus mentes se formaba un vago recuerdo de haber conocido a un joven alicornio, pero por desgracia no podían reconocerlo ya que dicha figura estaba oscurecida, impidiendo identificar ver quien era.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar. En unas instalaciones llenas de híbridos, estaba Sound Max hablando con alguien.

¿?: ¿Has traído lo que te pedí?

Preguntó una extraña figura misteriosa con voz femenina. Era imposible identificar su aspecto debido a la oscuridad del lugar. El híbrido entregando unos tubos con muestras de sangre, la respondió.

Sound: Sí. Muestras de sangre extraídas directamente de los alicornios Draco y Nero. Tuve algunas complicaciones, pero al final los conseguí.

Decía esto entregando los dos tubos a la figura misteriosa, donde esta se las llevó para si.

¿?: Excelente. Con esto el experimento será mucho más efectivo.

Sound: ¿Para qué los querías? Esos dos sin sus fénix, ahora mismo ya no son gran cosa.

¿?: Actualmente no, pero en el pasado fueron los portadores de los legendarios fénix Omega y Alpha, y por tanto su sangre es muy valiosa. Perfecto para lo que estoy intentando crear.

Decía esto la figura misteriosa, mirando de reojo un tubo de contención donde en ella había un híbrido desconocido.

Volviendo con el grupo, estos terminaron de contar su historia. Sobraba decir que la mayoría tenían expresiones de incredulidad aunque era algo normal, no todos los días les decía alguien que provenía de otro mundo.

Luna: Entonces ¿Esa es vuestra historia?

Sky: Así es.

Girion: Perdona que lo dudemos, pero comprended que una historia así es difícil de creer.

Ghost: Que nos vas a contar, hasta a mí me cuesta creerlo. Y eso que formo parte de ello.

Dijo esto la pony fantasma, asustando a Girion que no la había notado siquiera. Nero ahí comentó.

Nero: Sé que puede sonar a una locura, pero yo les creo.

Luna: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Nero?

Nero: No me preguntéis por qué, pero una parte de mí me dice que podemos fiarnos de ellos.

Draco: Yo estoy con mi hermano. Además, nos ayudaron a defender nuestro pueblo y salvaron a su gente.

Respondían ambos hermanos. Al final Luna asintiendo, tuvo que creer a la patrulla.

Luna: Muy bien. En tal caso, sed bienvenidos, y una cosa que se me olvidaba. Sed bienvenidos a Equestria.

Black: Gracias, princesa.

Altair: Supongo que ahora somos aliados.

Luna: ¿No hay algo en qué os podamos ayudar en vuestra campaña?

Sky: Gracias, princesa, pero podemos ocuparnos de esto nosotros mismos.

Nero: Nunca viene mal algo de ayuda extra.

Toxic: No lo toméis como algo personal, pero sin vuestros fénix Omega y Alpha, poco tendréis que hacer. Un solo híbrido se bastó para casi aniquilaros si no llega a ser por Blue Sky que os salvo el pellejo.

Les decía el cyber ninja como si nada, haciendo sentir mal a Draco y a Nero, a la vez que Luna y los otros miraron mal a Toxic. Los dos hermanos no querían admitirlo, pero muy poco tuvieron que hacer cuando se enfrentaron al híbrido. Ghost ahí le llamó la atención a Toxic.

Ghost: Toxic. No se los digas de esa manera, que les haces sentirse mal a los dos.

Toxic: Yo solo digo la verdad ¿De qué nos sirven si no pueden volver a usar sus fénix?

Respondió Toxic con total naturalidad. Draco y Nero sabían que Toxic tenía razón, desde que sus fénix ahora dejaron de serlo y se convirtieron ahora en alicornios normales sin ningún recuerdo de sus vidas pasadas, los dos hermanos ya no eran tan poderosos como antes. Ahí Blue Sky comentó.

Sky: En realidad, hay una alternativa.

Aquello captó la atención de los presentes.

Nero: ¿Una alternativa?

Draco: ¿Qué alternativa es esa, Red Sky?

Sky: Es Blue Sky, y la alternativa es esta.

Respondió el paladín sacando una caja que tenía guardada en su armadura, donde delante de todos la abrió, revelando en su interior dos pastillas blancas.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Para comprender mejor esta historia, se recomiendo leer la trilogía de la Saga del Fénix del autor "Eyedragon".**


	16. El Resurgir de los Guerreros Fénix

**El Resurgir de los Guerreros Fénix**

En el cuartel del Heavy Storm, Blue Sky les había ofrecido la oportunidad de recuperar a sus fénix a Draco y a Nero.

Nero: A ver si lo he entendido ¿Dices que estas pastillas nos ayudarán a recuperar a nuestros fénix?

Preguntó Nero al paladín. Blue Sky asintiendo le respondió.

Sky: Así es. Ellos solo tienen que tomarse estas pastillas, y en ese instante todos sus recuerdos y poderes volverán a ellos. Así podréis volver a convertiros en los guerreros fénix de antaño.

Iba explicando el paladín a ambos hermanos. Draco y Nero miraban las pastillas con atención, pensando éstos en las palabras del paladín. Mientras tanto, Luna comentó con su marido.

Luna: Girion ¿Tú qué piensas de todo esto?

Girion: La verdad, querida. Veo difícil que esas pastillas hagan lo que explica ese unicornio.

Contestaba su marido que dudaba mucho de las palabras del paladín.

Mientra tanto, Draco y Nero seguía mirando las pastillas, meditando en lo que les había explicado el paladín.

Sky: Bien, amigos ¿Cuál es vuestra decisión?

Preguntó el paladín. Ambos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro por unos momentos y finalmente mirando al paladín, le contestaron.

Nero: La verdad, te agradecemos que quieras ayudarnos a recuperar nuestros antiguos fénix.

Contestó Nero. Ahí su hermano Draco dijo también al paladín.

Draco: Pero tenemos que rechazar el ofrecimiento.

Sky: ¿Acaso no queréis recuperar a vuestros fénix? ¿Volver a ser fuertes como erais antaño?

Preguntaba el paladín al ver que ambos hermanos rechazaban el ofrecimiento.

Nero: Lo siento. Os agradecemos lo que estáis intentado hacer, pero no podemos hacer eso.

Draco: Ahora nuestros fénix tienen una vida propia donde todos sus recuerdos fueron borrados y empezaron de nuevo, teniendo ahora una vida verdadera, sin responsabilidades impartidas por los dioses, sin tener que jugarse la vida, o todo eso.

Nero: Mi antigua compañera Omega tuvo recuerdos traumáticos y no quiero que ella los reviva de nuevo. Ahora tiene una vida propia con su propia familia, y yo no sería capaz de obligarla a renunciar a todo eso, solo para volver a jugarse la vida sin necesidad.

Draco: Así que lo sentimos, pero rechazamos vuestra oferta.

Dijeron ambos hermanos. Blue Sky ahí les preguntó.

Sky: ¿Debo deducir que es vuestra respuesta final? Quiero decir, renunciar a tener el poder de antes...

Nero: Te agradecemos, pero no.

Draco: Es nuestra respuesta final.

Respondieron ambos hermanos con decisión en firmes. Blue Sky al principio tenía una expresión seria, pero al final sonrió para luego reírse un poco para extrañeza de los presentes salvo para los de la patrulla.

Sky: Mike tenía razón. Ya nos dijo que os ibais a negar a aceptarlo.

Decía esto riéndose un poco más alto. Draco y Nero parecían confundidos y al final Blue Sky les comentó a estos.

Sky: Sin duda era de esperar que decidierais eso. Aunque sinceramente, aunque hubieseis aceptado, no habría cambiado nada.

Girion: ¿Por qué no?

Preguntó el alicornio negro. Blue Sky con una ligera sonrisa, le contestó.

Sky: Porque estas dos pastillas, en realidad son pastillas para la tos.

Nada más decir eso el paladín, los presentes cayeron al suelo al estilo anime, mientras el paladín y sus amigos se rieron.

Draco: Este tío...

Comentó con cierto fastidio el alicornio pelirrojo. Blue Sky recuperándose del ataque de risa, comentó.

Sky: Cambiando de tema, Mike nos dio otra cosa para daros, una alternativa a vuestros fénix originales.

Los hermanos y sus amigos presentes se extrañaban ante lo que estaba comentando el paladín. Ahí el paladín sacó de su armadura una caja de madera. Ahí presentándola ante los dos hermanos, la abrió revelando su interior.

Eran dos huevos de ave dentro de la caja muy cuidadosamente guardados en tela de terciopelo morado. Uno de ellos era azul claro moteado con manchas blancas color nieve. La otra era roja con un espiral ascendiente de color naranja.

Draco: ¿Son huevos de fénix? Creí que no había más fénix aparte de Alpha, Omega y Delta.

Comentaba el alicornio pelirrojo mientras miraba aquellos misteriosos huevos. Ahí Black Wing le respondió.

Black: En realidad no son fénix legendarios, son fénix celestes.

Mistic Moon: ¿Fénix celestes? ¿Qué son fénix celestes?

Preguntaba la yegua. Ahí Blue Sky se puso a explicar.

Sky: Los fénix celestes son una clase especial de fénix creados en parte por el Imperio Celeste. Se entrega un huevo de fénix celeste a un portador y cuando este lo acepta, se convierte en su fénix compañero. Tienen habilidades similares a las que teníais vosotros con vuestros fénix legendarios.

Draco y Nero miraron los huevos de fénix con suma atención. Dichos huevos de fénix les llamaban poderosamente la atención ¿En serio aquellos fénix que yacían en su interior les darían habilidades y poderes similares a cuando eran guerreros del fénix? Ambos hermanos tenían sus dudas.

Sky: Entiendo que dudéis. Después de vuestra guerra contra Acnología, esperabais vivir en paz con vuestros familiares y amigos, pero ahora surgiendo una nueva amenaza que podría destruir vuestro mundo, ahora tenéis que decidir si seguir viviendo en paz, o volver a tomar las armas y luchar por vuestro mundo. Una vez que os enlacéis con estos fénix, estaréis unidos para siempre hasta que muráis o lo que sea primero. Nadie os obligará a aceptarlo si no queréis.

Comentaba el paladín. Ambos hermanos estaban pensando en lo que podrían hacer ¿Vivir en paz o volver a luchar? El híbrido que se enfrentaron les demostró que su mundo estaba enormemente amenazado y no solo eso, ahora un ser incluso más poderoso y peligroso de lo que fue Acnología en su día está al acecho, esperando el momento para destruir el multiuniverso. Ahora tenían que tomar una decisión que marcaría sus vidas para siempre.

Tras meditar por unos momentos que parecían eternos, los dos hermanos finalmente tomaron su decisión.

Neron: ¿Estás pensando lo mismo qué yo, hermano?

Draco: Sí, hermano. Quiero un mundo seguro para mi esposa y mi hija. Así que si es la única forma de hacerlo...

Ambos hermanos asintieron y acto seguido los dos tocaron con el casco los huevos fénix, el azul para Nero y el rojo para Draco. Nada más hacer eso, ambos huevos comenzaron a brillar con luz propia.

Los dos huevos se abrieron y energía azul como roja surgieron de ambos huevos donde la energía iba volando por alrededor del cuarto para sorpresa de los presentes, salvo para Blue Sky y compañeros que ya estaban habituados a ver cosas así antes.

Poco a poco las luces iba adoptando la silueta de unos fénix y finalmente apoyarse en las grupas de ambos hermanos, donde adoptaron ahora forma completa de fénix.

El fénix que tenía Nero era una hembra de plumaje azul, con detalles blancos en la parte final de las puntas y el pico, con la marca de la cutie mark de Nero en el pecho del fénix. En el caso de Draco era un fénix de plumaje rojo con detalles naranja en la parte final de las plumas y pico, con la marca de la cutie mark de Draco en el pecho del fénix.

Ambos hermanos observaban a sus nuevos fénix, bajo las atentas y sorprendidas miradas de los príncipes, la esposa de Draco y Altair.

Luna: ¡Es asombroso!

Girion: Pensé que no vería algo parecido a Omega y a Alpha en mi vida.

Mistic Moon: Asombroso.

Altair: Esto no es algo que se vea todo los días.

Comentaban estos asombrados ante los nuevos fénix que tenían ahora Draco y Nero.

Nero: Parece que tenemos fénix nuevos.

Draco: Eso parece, Nero.

Comentaron ambos hermanos mientras acariciaban a sus respectivos fénix.

Nero: La verdad, me recuerda a Omega. Creo que la llamaré igual que a ella.

Draco: Pues si tú la vas a llamar Omega a tu fénix, al mío le llamare Alpha.

Ambos alicornios finalmente eligieron nombres a sus fénix, igual a los que tenían sus antiguos compañeros fénix.

Sky: Vuestros fénix tienen habilidades parecidas a lo que tenían vuestros antiguos fénix. Haced la prueba los dos.

Les animaba el paladín, Black Wing se unió a él en los ánimos.

Black: Vamos, chicos. Intentadlo. El resultado vale sin duda la pena.

Ambos hermanos decidieron hacer caso a éstos y al final ambos gritaron.

Draco y Nero: ¡Fusión!

Los dos fénix comenzaron a brillar y se combinaron con sus dueños. Los dos alicornios brillaron con intensidad cegando parcialmente a los presentes que se obligaron a apartar la vista.

Cuando la luz terminó, ambos hermanos enfundaban armaduras de energía parecidas a guardias reales. Cada uno con la marca de su respectiva cutie mark en su armadura. La armadura de Nero era de color azul con detalles blancos, mientras la de Draco de color rojo con detalles naranjas.

Girion: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Jamás pensé que vería algo semejante!

Exclamaba el alicornio que estaba prácticamente alucinando en colores al presenciar a Draco y a Nero con armaduras fénix que no fuesen de los originales Omega y Alpha. Ambos hermanos miraban sus armaduras igual de sorprendidos.

Draco: Increíble.

Nero: Whoa. Esto es total.

Ambos hermanos estaban impresionados ante sus nuevas armaduras fénix. Para ellos, era como volver a empezar cuando eran potros al recibir por primera vez a Omega y Alpha.

Black: Ja, ja, ja. Tendríais que veros vuestras caras, parecéis potrillos en la noche de regalos de los Corazones Cálidos.

Altair: Ja, ja, ja. Es verdad.

Comentaban la bat pony y el minotauro entre risas mientras los dos chocaron la pezuña/garra.

Draco: Nunca pensé que volvería a estar enlazado con un fénix.

Nero: Igual que yo ¿Estás pensando lo mismo qué yo, hermano?

Preguntaba este último con una mirada de complicidad a su hermano. Draco respondieron a Nero de igual manera, le contestó.

Draco: Por supuesto.

Draco y Nero: ¡Shinigami Bestia!

Gritaron los dos hermanos esperando adoptar sus formas bestiales, ambos estaban emocionados hasta que al final se dieron cuenta de que no sucedía absolutamente nada.

Draco: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hemos adoptado nuestra forma bestial?

Nero: Sí ¿No se supone que estos fénix son como eran Omega y Alpha?

Preguntaron ambos hermanos confundidos al ver que no sucedió nada, hasta que las risas de Blue Sky, Black Wing, Ghost y Toxic les llamó la atención.

Ghost: Ja, ja, ja...Perdón...

Black: Ay, chicos. Mira que nos hacéis gracia. Ja, ja, ja.

Toxic pese a ser el más serio del grupo, trataba de no reírse aunque le costaba hacerlo. A los dos hermanos les comenzó a molestar que se rieran de ellos. Blue Sky tratando de contener la risa, pidió paz mientras iba diciendo.

Sky: Perdón. Ejem...No podéis adoptar la forma Shinigami Bestia tan pronto. Apenas estáis en el primer nivel de fusión.

Explicaba el paladín. Ambos hermanos ahí comentaron.

Neron: ¿Cómo es posible? Si antes podíamos adoptar los niveles más avanzados en la fusión fénix con Omega y Alpha.

Draco: Cierto ¿Cómo es que no podemos hacerlo ahora?

Ante los comentarios de los dos alicornios, Black Wing se puso a explicar.

Black: Chicos. Los fénix que no son ni Omega ni Alpha que conocéis. Son fénix completamente diferentes a los que teníais antes. Apenas salieron del cascarón y solo podéis adoptar habilidades básicas.

Draco: ¡¿Nos estáis diciendo que para volver a recobrar los niveles Bankai, Shinigami o Shinigami Bestia, tenemos que volver a entrenar con estos fénix desde el principio?!

Exclamó sorprendido y molesto el alicornio pelirrojo ante la idea de tener que volver a empezar de nuevo como hacer más de 100 años. El grupo encogiéndose de hombros, les contestaron.

Ghost: Es lo que hay, por desgracia.

Toxic: En la vida no se regala nada.

Black: Sí, chicos. Nadie dijo que iba a ser nada fácil, pero en fin. Si la vida te da limones, haceos una limonada, je, je, je.

Comentaban éstos.

Sky: Si queréis volver a los niveles más altos, tendréis que practicar con vuestros fénix.

Black: Solo que al menos para llegar al Shinigami Bestia, no tendréis que hacer algo imposible para ir a unos planetas elementales para desbloquearlos. Simplemente con entrenaros mucho con vuestros fénix.

Los dos hermanos estaban algo fastidiados ante la idea de que tendrían que empezar de nuevo, todo para recobrar sus antiguos niveles. Blue Sky notando eso, trató de animarlos.

Sky: Vamos, chicos. No pongáis esas caras. Ambos sois ya guerreros experimentados. Seguro que no os llevará nada de tiempo avanzar con vuestros fénix nuevos.

Las palabras del paladín habían logrado animar en parte a los dos alicornios, donde éstos sonrieron levemente.

Nero: Al menos tenemos algo de experiencia ya.

Draco: Será como volver a los viejos tiempos.

Comentaron ambos ya sonriendo algo más alegremente mientras acariciaban a sus fénix donde estos los recibían con gusto. Blue Sky mirando ahora a la princesa Luna, la comentó a ésta.

Sky: Princesa Luna. Trataremos de terminar cuanto antes nuestro trabajo aquí para no molestaros.

Luna: No os preocupéis. Vuestros compañeros y tú tomaos el tiempo que os haga falta. Trataremos de ayudaros en la medida de lo posible.

Black: Gracias, princesa. La verdad es que este asunto de los híbridos en lo que significa encontrar sus instalaciones, no resulta nada fácil.

Ghost: Un poco de ayuda nos vendría bien para nuestra campaña.

Toxic: No es que podáis hacer mucho, pero bueno. Si no hay nada mejor aquí.

Comentó Toxic con su típico tono indiferente, Altair algo molesto por el comentario de éste último, le llamó la atención.

Altair: Oye tú, el especie de ninja con cadenas. Aunque no lo creas, sabemos pelear y defender nuestra tierra.

Toxic: Contra enemigos comunes, quizás, pero contra enemigos que utilizan tecnología avanzada es otra historia. Sobre todo que a diferencia de nuestro mundo, éste está un tanto atrasado respecto al nuestro.

Comentaba el ciberninja con indiferencia. Blue Sky ahí le llamó la atención.

Sky: Suficiente, Toxic. Puede que este mundo no sea tan avanzado como el nuestro, pero eso no significa que haya que menospreciarlo.

Le decía con tono autoritario el paladín al ciber ninja para que este parase de hablar. Toxic no dijo nada y siguió actuando con indiferencia. Blue Sky disculpándose por la actitud de su compañero, les comentó a la princesa Luna y a los otros.

Sky: Perdonen la actitud de nuestro amigo. Suele ser algo indiscreto con la gente que carece de tecnología avanzada.

Luna: No pasa nada.

Girion: Pero vamos a ver ¿Por qué piensa que nuestro mundo está muy atrás en cuestión de descubrimientos científicos?

Preguntó el alicornio molesto ante las insinuaciones de que la gente de Equestria estaba atrasada. Ahí Ghost, le respondió.

Ghost: Yo puedo responder a eso.

Dijo esto la pony fantasma en primer lugar asustando a Girion que no notó a la pony fantasma. Ahí la yegua se puso a mostrar mediante holopantallas el basto Imperio Celeste. Draco y Nero como los otros, pudieron observar maravillados la gran ciudad con sus grandes edificios incluso más altos que el castillo de Canterlot, los avanzados trenes magnéticos o sus naves voladoras. Y como en parte ofrecieron su tecnología de transporte u otras cosas al mundo, haciéndolo más moderno. Después de ver todo eso, se sintieron que realmente estaban bastante atrasados en comparación con el mundo de origen de la patrulla.

Girion: Vaya. Debo decir que vuestro mundo es increíble. Pese a que nuestro mundo pasó por lo menos casi 100 años respecto al vuestro, casi parece que no han avanzado nada.

Black: Así son los mundos paralelos. Algunos avanzan mucho, otros no tanto.

Ghost: Incluso los hay que parecen que están en la edad de piedra, o salida de una ciudad futurista, cosas así.

Respondían éstas últimas.

Sky: De todos modos, muchas gracias por la ayuda.

Agradecía el paladín. Luego mirando a Draco y a Nero, les comentó a éstos.

Sky: Sí queréis, amigos. Os podemos ayudar a practicar con vuestros fénix.

Nero: Gracias, pero antes de hacerlo, nos gustaría hacer unas cosas antes.

Draco: Luego practicamos sí queréis.

El grupo asintió. Más tarde Draco y Nero estaban cada uno en sus respectivos asuntos.

Nero estaba en un balcón del cuartel observando el pueblo de Ponyville. Junto a él estaba su nueva fénix Omega que estaba ésta de pie en el borde del balcón.

Nero estaba meditando las palabras del paladín, sobre una amenaza incluso mayor de lo que fue Hera, Hades y Acnología en su día. Aquello lo preocupaba

Nero: Una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre nuestro mundo y no solo en el nuestro, varios mundos paralelos también. Apenas me puedo creer que esto esté pasando realmente.

Comentaba el alicornio negro. Ya cara les resultó su victoria contra Acnología donde muchas vidas se perdieron, como su madre Twilight, su hijo Andy como varios amigos y familiares más.

Pero ahora corrían el riesgo de perder mucho más, más si no deciden intervenir. Nero meditando, miró a su nueva fénix y la comentó.

Nero: Bueno, dime compañera ¿Tú estarás a mi lado pase lo que pase?

La fénix no dijo nada, esta simplemente asintió e incluso acaricio el pecho del semental con un ala. Blue Sky ya les explicó que hasta que no lleguen al nivel Bankai, sus fénix no obtendrían la habilidad de hablar. Pese a ello, Nero comprendió que su fénix la apoyaba.

Nero: Gracias, amiga. Puede que no seas la Omega original, pero aun así te agradezco tenerte a mi lado ahora.

Agradecía el alicornio peliazul mientras acariciaba con un casco la cabeza de la fénix azul, donde ésta recibió con gusto las caricias por parte de su dueño.

En otra parte del cuartel, Draco estaba con su esposa Mistic Moon. Ambos jugando con su hija adoptiva la pequeña Danna Lionherta. Una potra terrestre de pocos años de edad, de pelaje azul claro, ojos amarillos y pelo color azul y blanco dividido. Cutie mark en forma de carita feliz.

Danna: Ahora malvado pájaro brujo, libera al apuesto príncipe Draco de tu embrujo, para que este pueda casarse con la hermosa princesa Mistic Moon. Prepárate para caer ante la hermosa caballero guerrera.

Decía la potra armada con una espada de madera fingiendo luchar contra el nuevo fénix de Draco donde dicha ave estaba volando a unos metros enfrente de ella y teniendo a Mistic Moon detrás de éste.

Danna: ¡Ahora pelea, cobarde!

Exclamó la potra lanzando varias veces su espada de madera contra el ave, mientras ésta se limitaba a esquivarlos de un lado a otro. Ambos padres no podían evitar reírse ante el juego de su pequeña hija adoptiva.

Mistic Moon: Por favor, hermosa caballero. Salvad a mi príncipe de la malvada ave emplumada, para que yo pueda reunirme con mi amor verdadero.

Hablaba la yegua sin apenas contener las ganas de reírse. Por un momento el ave miró un tanto feo a la yegua adulta, a la vez que esquivaba una nueva estocada de la pequeña. Draco sin poder evitarlo, se sentó al lado de Mistic Moon y observando jugar a su pequeña, la comentó a su esposa.

Draco: Nuestra pequeña es adorable.

Mistic Moon: Sí, Draco. El día que llego, fue lo mejor de nuestros días.

Comentaban ambos esposos, felices de tener a su pequeña. Ahí Draco se puso a pensar en su pasado. En ningún momento se esperó tener esposa e hijos. Y ahora que los tenía, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de proteger a su familia a toda costa.

Su esposa notando a su marido meditabundo, le comentó.

Mistic Moon: ¿Te preocupa algo, Draco?

Draco: No te voy a mentir, Mistic. No paro de pensar en lo que dijo aquel unicornio.

Respondió el alicornio pelirrojo con tono serio mientras su esposa lo escuchaba. Draco ahí continuo hablando.

Draco: Sufrimos mucho durante nuestra lucha contra Era, Hades y finalmente contra Acnología. Muchos familiares y amigos perdieron la vida por culpa de esos desalmados. Y ahora que parece que por fin podemos disfrutar de algo de paz, aparece una nueva amenaza aun mayor. Uno que no solo se limitará con destruir el mundo, sino todo el multiuniverso conocido.

Su esposa escuchaba con atención las palabras de Draco. Sentía que su marido tenía buena parte de razón. Luego su marido mirando fijamente a su esposa, la cogió de los cascos y mirándola a los ojos la dijo.

Draco: Por esa razón debo volver a la lucha. No pienso permitir que mi querida esposa e hija sufran mal alguno.

Mistic Moon no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante las palabras de su marido. En cierto modo para ella resultaba irónico. Hace mucho tiempo, ella y su madre eran las carceleras de Draco, y ella lo odiaba antes al saber que en el pasado Draco casi mató a su madre, pero tras liberarlo de forma condicional, pasaron muchas cosas. Cosas que hicieron que ella pudiera conocer un lado sensible de Draco que ella desconocía por completo. Aquello provocó que poco a poco, empezara a sentir algo especial por Draco, cosa que se intensificó cuando llegó a sus vidas su pequeña hija adoptiva Danna.

Ambos alicornios se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos. Ninguno decía nada. Poco a poco sus rostros se iban acercando, cerraron los ojos y acercándose los labios. Estuvieron a punto de besarse hasta que...

Danna: ¡Te atrapé, pájaro malvado!

Gritaba la potra interrumpiendo el momento romántico de ambos alicornios, justo para ver como la potra atrapó al fénix en sus garras. El ave aleteaba con fuerza logrando levantar a la potra del suelo.

Danna: ¡No escaparás, pájaro malvado!

Decía la potra tratando de bajar al fénix mientras éste aleteaba con mayor fuerza para tratar de librarse de la potra. Pero la potra comenzó a sacudirse haciendo que el fénix perdiera el control del vuelo y hacer que ambos salieran por la ventana para horror de ambos padres.

Draco y Mistic Moon: ¡Danna!

Gritaron al unísono los dos al ver que la potra se caía desde un piso alto.

Danna: ¡Weeeeee!

Gritaba la potra que lejos de asustarse, parecía divertirse mientras caía al vació y el fénix trataba desesperadamente de parar la caída aleteando con fuerza sus alas.

Draco y Mistic Moon salieron volando completamente asustados tratando de salvar a Danna. Nada más salir de la habitación, su miedo desapareció cuando vieron a su hija sana y salva siendo éste sujetada en el aire por nada menos por Toxic y una de sus cadenas que la ataban de la cintura a la pequeña.

Toxic: Debo deducir que esto es vuestro.

Decía con tono neutro el semental terrestre. Ambos padres suspiraron aliviados al ver que a su hija no la había pasado nada. La pequeña en cambio, no parecía asustada en absoluto, más bien parecía que hasta se había divertido.

Danna: ¡Esto ha sido genial! ¡Otra vez!

Exclamaba completamente emocionada la potra mientras el fénix estaba sentado en el suelo con las alas caídas, completamente exhausto por el esfuerzo extra que tuvo que hacer para evitar estrellarse.

Mientras tanto, en el crucero de batalla conocido como el Kodiak, estaban Blue Sky en el puesto de mando junto con Ghost y el general Starcream.

Sky: ¿Se ha encontrado algo, general Starcream?

Preguntaba el paladín. El general negando con la cabeza, le contestó.

Starcream: Desgraciadamente no. De momento nos está costando encontrar las instalaciones de los híbridos.

Sky: Mal asunto. Debemos encontrar esas instalaciones antes de que empiecen a soltar híbridos por ahí.

Comentaba preocupado el paladín estando éste de brazos cruzados. Ghost ahí dijo.

Ghost: Quizás estén usando algún sistema para ocultarlas del radar.

Sky: Puede que sea eso. Habrá que afinar más nuestro sistema de radar en caso de que las instalaciones estén camufladas.

Starcream: Si me permites la sugerencia, Blue Sky. Podríamos enviar al equipo de Kau Lung y los asesinos imperiales para que exploren en busca de dichas instalaciones.

Sugería el general a éstos. Blue Sky y Ghost estaban de acuerdo.

Sky: No es mala idea, Starcream. Si puedes, mándalos a explorar en busca de las instalaciones. Pero en caso de encontrarlas, que eviten cualquier lucha inútil y que nos informen de inmediato.

Le pedía el paladín al general, donde este gustoso acató la orden.

Starcream: Será un placer, Blue Sky.

Sky: Bien. Mientras tanto, yo voy a ocuparme de algunas cosas.

Decía esto comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. Ghost yendo con él, le preguntó.

Ghost: ¿A dónde vas?

Sky: A atender una cita con unos hermanos.

Respondió tranquilamente el paladín.

Mientras en otro lugar, en la casa de lo que una vez perteneció a la antigua princesa Twilight. Estaban Draco y Nero en el cuarto de su antigua madre.

Un cofre que descansaba a los pies de la cama de su madre. Ambos hermanos sacaron cada uno llave que tenían colgados al cuello y luego las usaron para abrir dos candados que tenía dicho cofre cerrado.

Al abrirla encontraron con un sin fin de fotos, juguetes, libros, cuadernos de la escuela, entre muchas cosas. Se quedaron contemplando cada objeto dentro de ese cofre, eran las reliquias más importantes de su madre Twilight, todos los recuerdos más alegres de su familia. Inclusive una vieja foto donde estaban los cinco, Twilight, Draco, Nero, Flash...y Spike. Era una foto muy vieja, con el cristal rojo justo sobre el rostro de Spike.

Para los dos hermanos, aquella foto era un dolor en el corazón. Sentían como los recuerdos y luego la triste y cruda realidad volvía a ello, simplemente dejaron la foto donde estaba mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas.

Ambos hermanos sacaron de dentro del cofre unas mantas. Draco una manta roja son soles dorados, mientras Nero sacó una manta azul con lunas plateadas. Ambos extendieron dichas mantas revelando en su interior nada menos que la ninjato de Draco y la katana de Nero.

Draco: Nunca pensé que volveríamos a sacarlas algún día.

Nero: Yo tampoco, pero ahora nuestro mundo necesita que volvamos a la lucha.

Dijeron ambos hermanos mientras empuñaban ambas armas. Los dos esperaban pasar el resto de sus largas vidas en paz, pero ahora una nueva amenaza los ha obligado volver a las armas. Sus fénix estaban ambos apoyados en el cabecero de la cama, observando a ambos hermanos.

Nero: Vamos, Draco. Nos esperan.

Draco: Sí.

Más tarde, los dos hermanos se reunieron a los límites del bosque Everfree donde los estaban esperando Blue Sky que estaba este de pie con su espada tocando el suelo con la punta del arma. Ghost tranquilamente sentada en una silla de hielo que ella misma creó. Black Wing tumbada cómodamente en una nube. Toxic colgado sobre una rama mediante sus cadenas. Centinela estaba arrodillado en el suelo apoyando su brazo derecho en su arma.

Los dos hermanos junto con sus fénix, se plantaron delante de Blue Sky donde el paladín los esperaba pacientemente.

Sky: Habéis venido.

Nero: Así es.

Draco: Si nuestro mundo está amenazado, debemos volver a luchar.

Nero: Lo daremos todo para proteger nuestro mundo pase lo que pase.

Dijeron con decisión los dos hermanos. Blue Sky sonrió ante la determinación de Draco y Nero.

Sky: Me alegro ¿Estáis listos para empezar?

Draco: Por supuesto.

Nero: Pero procura no pasarte con nosotros. Estamos algo oxidados después de tanto tiempo sin luchar.

Comentaba este último con una sonrisa. Blue Sky alzando su espada como escudo personales, les respondió.

Sky: No prometo nada. Más os vale que no os contengáis.

Les advirtió el paladín a los dos hermanos. Draco con expresión desafiante, le contestó.

Draco: No nos hagas favores.

Sky: No lo haré.

Contestó el paladín sonriendo al igual que los dos hermanos.

Black: Oh, sí. Esto va a ser divertido.

Comentaba la bat pony con una lave sonrisa.

Sky: Bien. Antes que nada, deberéis fusionaros con vuestros fénix. Mejor empezar con ellos para ir cogiendo práctica.

Les aconsejaba el paladín. Draco y Nero asintieron y cada uno mirando a su respectivo fénix que tenían sobre su grupa, les llamaron.

Draco: ¡Alpha!

Nero: ¡Omega!

Ambos: (Que raro volver a decir eso para fusionarnos).

Pensaban estos últimos sintiendo cierto aire de nostalgia, como cuando la primera vez que se habían fusionado con sus fénix originales. Los otros no estaban demasiado sorprendidos ya que estaban más que habituados a ver a sus amigos Mike, Darkwing, Rebeca y a otros hacer ese tipo de fusiones con unos fénix.

Nero: Vaya. Esto mola. Es como volver a los viejos tiempos.

Comentaba en parte emocionado el peliazul. Draco en cambio, le contestó con cierto sarcasmo.

Draco: Sí. Solo que cuando lo hicimos por primera vez éramos potros, y ahora somos sementales adultos.

Nero: Tú siempre tan positivo ¿No, Draco?

Bromeaba su hermano con Draco logrando al final hacer reír a ambos.

Sky: Bien, chicos. Cuando queráis.

Les invitaba el paladín mientras alzaba su espada como su escudo. Ambos hermanos sacaron su ninjato y Katana y se prepararon para combatir.

En otro lugar. En unas instalaciones secretas donde habían cientos de capsulas de contención donde estaban ocupadas por híbridos de varios tipos y clases.

Entre dichas capsulas iba caminando Sound Max, el híbrido con quien combatieron Blue Sky y los dos hermanos.

Dicho híbrido seguía caminando hasta llegar a una zona donde veía una capsula de contención distinta a las otras. Para empezar estaba lleno de un extraño líquido amarillo donde una extraño líquido morado se desplazaba por toda dicha capsula. La capsula estaba ocupada por lo que parecía un alicornio desconocido debido a silueta oscura que estaba en ella. El ocupante de su interior estaba recogido sobre si mismo a modo de ovillo.

Enfrente de dicha capsula estaba la silueta femenina con quien Sound Max había entregado la muestra de sangre antes. Dicha silueta estaba mirando fijamente al que ocupaba la capsula mientras comentaba para si.

¿?: Nos atormentan los misterios de la creación.

Comentaba la figura oscura con cierto tono dramático y tranquilo.

¿?: Más la ciencia puede revelar la verdad detrás de toda cuestión.

Sound Max se detuvo detrás de la figura oscura mientras esta seguía hablando.

¿?: El conocimiento puede desatar el verdadero potencial de cualquier raza.

Sound Max: Veo que te sigue gustando hablar como si estuvieras en el teatro.

Habló por primera vez el híbrido, ganándose la atención de la figura oscura donde esta se giró y le contestó.

¿?: Me gusta vanagloriarme de mis logros.

Habló la figura misteriosa dejándose ver ante la luz y así revelar su aspecto.

Era una extraña ave antromorfica de la raza de los orni (del juego Zelda Breath of the Wild). Su plumaje era de color naranja. Cabellera roja, ojos marrones. Alas del mismo color de las plumas donde al final tenía como unas manos o garras. Garras de águila amarillas en vez de pies. Portaba un extraño abrigo largo negro como pantalones del mismo color. Detrás de ella tenía una extraña carga con un recipiente con un líquido que iba cambiando de amarillo a violeta y viceversa todo el rato. Con unos tubos unidos a la carga que la rodeaban por debajo de los brazos y por arriba, una pieza de metal en la parte izquierda de su rostro que la tapaba parcialmente dejando libre su ojo (al estilo Moira de Overwatch)

Sound Max: Ya me advirtieron que tienes tantos aires como el doctor Elbester ese, "doctora Moria".

Nada más decir el nombre, una señal luminosa parpadeo en un panel de control revelando una comunicación entrante. La orni pulsó una tecla para ver quién era.

Alabaster: ¡Es Alabaster!

Se escuchó gritar al doctor Alabaster por el comunicador. La orni de nombre Moira, apagó la comunicación y mirando al híbrido con una leve sonrisa, le respondió.

Moira: No me compares con ese científico mediocre. Mis creaciones son lo más cercano a la perfección que existen.

Hablaba la orni con enorme arrogancia. Sound Max rotando los ojos ante la actitud de la doctora, la comentó a ésta.

Sound Max: Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas ¿Cómo va tu proyecto, doctora?

Moira: Yo diría que va estupendamente.

Respondía la orni mientras con un ala, acariciaba la capsula donde estaba la figura misteriosa de alicornio.

Sound Max: Lo que tratas de crear es bastante ambicioso como peligroso ¿No te preocupa que se escape de nuestro control?

Iba preguntando el híbrido, ya que el experimento que la doctora Moira tenía entre alas (manos) presentaba grandes riesgos en su opinión. La doctora con una sonrisa maliciosa, le contestó.

Moira: Para avanzar, hay que correr riesgos, incluso saltarse las reglas o cualquier valor moral para conseguirlo.

La doctora se apartó del contenedor y se acercó a una plataforma en la mesa, donde en ella había un extraño huevo metido en una incubadora. A simple vista parecía un huevo de ave similar a la de los fénix. Solo que este tenía un tono azulado y un pequeño brillo blanco en su interior. La doctora se quedó observando mientras posaba sus alas sobre el cristal de la incubadora y ahí esta comentó.

Moira: Sí. Eso es. Si logro que este experimento funcione, habré llegado a un nivel que ningún otro científico que se deje llevar por estupidas normas morales, haya llegado jamás.

Comentaba la orni emulando una siniestra sonrisa de satisfacción, sintiendo que estaba a punto de logar algo grande de verdad.

Sound Max: No tienes ni idea de lo que me costó conseguir esas otras muestras de sangre que me pediste. Sobre todo por el hecho de que ya no eran como "antes". Tuve que pedirle al amo Arek que me enviara al pasado para conseguirlas, y aun así no fue fácil hacerlo sin que se dieran cuenta.

Explicaba el híbrido a la doctora donde esta última aun seguía centrada en el huevo.

Moira: Lo importante es que gracias a ello, he logrado llevar lejos mi proyecto. Debo confesar que la tecnología de Arek me ha dejado enormemente impresionada. Ni en mis sueños más ambiciosos me imaginé algo así, y formar parte de ello me hace sentir grandiosa.

La doctora aun mirando con suma atención al huevo, siguió hablando.

Moira: Cuando la criatura que tengo en el contenedor se despierte al igual que el interior de este huevo, habremos creado a la criatura definitiva.

Una gran sonrisa maliciosa y perversa se formó en el rostro de la doctora. En ese momento se le pasó una idea en la cabeza y le preguntó al híbrido.

Moira: Por cierto ¿Dónde están esos dos? Alpha y Omega ¿No? ¿Qué están haciendo ahora mismo?

Sound Max: Me dijeron que iban a hacer un especie de recado en el Imperio de Cristal.

Moira: ¿Y eso por qué si se puede saberse?

Sound Max: No lo sé, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con Alpha. Un tema personal me parece que es.

Moira: Bueno. Que hagan lo que quieran, mientras mi experimento no sea interrumpido.

Dijo finalmente la doctora mientras volvía a centrarse en el huevo y en la criatura del contenedor.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en nada menos que el Imperio de Cristal.

El Imperio de Cristal caminaban alegremente los ponis de cristal. La gente se dedicaba a sus quehaceres diarios, los comerciantes atendían sus tiendas, la guardia de cristal patrullaban la ciudad.

Por el balcón del castillo de cristal se asomaba nada menos que la princesa Skyla. Una yegua adulta con cutie mark de una espada cubierta por una energía azul. Con sus atuendos reales compuesto por zapatos, corona y collar de plata.

Skyla era la actual emperatriz del Imperio de Cristal que la gobierna con amabilidad y respeto a su gente. Ella vivía en su castillo junto a sus hijas Atenea y Afrodita. La primera era una alidrake de pelaje roja y crin igual al de Skyla, ojos verdes de dragón y cutie mark en forma de pergamino. Mientras la segunda era también una alidrake de pelaje rosa, crin negra, ojos verdes de dragón y cutie mark en forma de escudo. Ambas hermanas estaban cada una sentada en unos sillones, leyendo tranquilamente unos libros.

La princesa observaba a la gente del imperio viviendo feliz su día a día. Aquello alegraba a dicha princesa, pero una parte de ella estaba triste.

Skyla: Oh, Crimson. Ojala estuvieras aquí a mi lado para ver como nuestro imperio se recuperó de las heridas del pasado, como ver a nuestras hijas crecer.

Se decía para si la princesa, echando mucho de menos a su difunto marido Crimson. Vivía feliz con él hasta que Shining Armor II lo asesino hace mucho tiempo.

Aquello hizo que en un principio Skyla odiara a Shining Armor II, pero en parte recordaba cuando lo crió ella cuando era pequeño, esperando que fuera tan grande como su ancestro Shining Armor I del que era descendiente. Cuando Shining Armor II fue secuestrado y torturado por el dios de la guerra Ares y lo encontró en lamentable estado, no pudo evitar sentir una gran punzada en su corazón.

Perder primero a su marido y luego a quién lo crió como un hijo la había marcado severamente en su alma. Ahora solo la quedaban sus dos hijas, de la cual estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por ellas para que estuvieran bien pasara lo que pasara.

Una lágrima se corrió en su ojo derecho al recordar aquellos dolorosos momentos.

Afrodita: Mamá ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó la joven alidrake. Skyla limpiándose el ojo, miró a sus hijas con una sonrisa y ahí las respondió.

Skyla: Sí. Estoy bien. No pasa nada, hija.

Respondía Skyla tratando de sonar tranquila y serena. Ella no quería que sus hijas notasen su tristeza. Ahí Skyla se acercó a sus dos hijas y abrazando a ambas, las dijo a éstas.

Skyla: Hijas. Lo único que quiero deciros es que os amo a las dos con todo mi corazón.

Ambas hermanas devolvieron el abrazo como la sonrisa y ahí la contestaron.

Afrodita: Nosotras también te queremos, mamá.

Atenea: Con todo nuestro corazón, mamá.

Skyla estaba feliz con sus hijas. Al menos mientras éstas estuvieran bien, Skyla no tendría nada del que preocuparse.

Su momento fue interrumpido cuando se escuchó en la lejanía, una fuerte explosión. Aquello alertó a las tres yeguas.

Afrodita: ¡Mamá! ¿Qué ocurre?

Atenea: ¿Qué ha sido esa explosión?

Preguntaban las dos jóvenes estando éstas algo asustadas por la explosión. Skyla trató de calmarlas, aunque ella estaba también algo conmocionada.

Skyla: Tranquilas, niñas. Voy a ver que pasa.

La princesa dejó a sus hijas y se asomó por el balcón para ver que había ocurrido. Ahí vio un horrible espectáculo que la horrorizó por completo.

En la plaza del Imperio de Cristal estaba cubierto por fuertes marcas de quemaduras como si una gran explosión de fuego se hubiera formado. Muchos ponis de cristal incluyendo potros y ancianos como muchos guardias de cristal, estaban muertos completamente calcinados hasta el punto en que estaban irreconocibles. Varios puestos o casas estaban carbonizadas o derrumbadas.

Skyla miraba horrorizada como varios de sus queridos ponis de cristal estaban muertos por toda la plaza. En medio de aquel lugar veía a dos extraños ponis con armaduras. Aquellos extraños ponis eran nada menos que Omega y Alpha (no confundirlos con los fénix).

Omega: Si que has generado una buena explosión, hermano.

Le comentaba Omega a su hermano. Alpha mirando por alrededor, respondió.

Alpha: Sí, pero no lo suficiente para formar una buena masacre.

Ambos alicornios miraban la destrucción provocada, hasta que aparecieron la guardia de cristal que de inmediato, los rodearon y los apuntaron con sus lanzas de cristal contra éstos. La princesa Skyla venía volando para ponerse delante de sus tropas y mirando de forma acusadora a ambos alicornios, les llamó la atención.

Skyla: ¡Vosotros! ¿Habéis provocado acaso este desastre? ¡Responded!

Exigía respuestas la princesa a los dos alicornios, donde ahí éstos miraron a la princesa.

Omega: En realidad fue mi hermano Alpha quien provocó la explosión.

Respondió con total tranquilidad el alicornio del frío mientras Alpha se mostraba indiferente. Skyla indignada por lo que habían hecho, les gritó.

Skyla: ¡Malditos! ¿Cómo habéis podido hacer una cosa así? ¡Esa gente era inocente! ¡No tendríais que haberlos matado!

Alpha: Yo mato lo que me de la gana, y no me hables en ese tono, yegua estupida.

Le respondió Alpha con tono duro e intimidador. Skyla no se dejó intimidar por éste y les dijo a ambos alicornios.

Skyla: ¡Lo que habéis hecho es imperdonable! ¡Yo, la princesa Skyla del Imperio de Cristal! ¡Os ordeno que os entreguéis sin oponer resistencia al arresto!

Omega: Creo que no.

Alpha: Nosotros no acatamos más ordenes que la de nuestro amo Arek, y mucho menos la de una yegua inútil y fracasada como tú.

A Skyla no la gustó como se dirigía el alicornio de fuego hacía ella. Ahí dio la orden a sus guardias.

Skyla: Como queráis ¡Guardias! ¡Arrestad a estos dos!

Obedeciendo la orden de la princesa, los guardias fueron a detener a los dos alicornios.

Omega: Esto será divertido.

Alpha: Hora de matar.

Ambos alicornios crearon cada uno una espada de su elemento y cada uno fueron a toda velocidad hacia los guardias. Los guardias apenas pudieron ver desplazarse a éstos y en apenas segundos, muchos de ellos fueron decapitados por ambos alicornios.

Alpha con su espada, atravesaba o despedazaba a los guardias donde los mataba sin piedad. Luego saltó por el aire y ahí lanzó un potente chorro de fuego que carbonizó una buena parte de los guardias. Luego descendió en picado clavando su espada en el suelo y ahí creo por alrededor de él un anillo ígneo que se expandió, quemando vivos a los guardias cercanos.

Un guardia trató de atacarlo por la espalda con su lanza, pero el alicornio de fuego se apartó y agarrandolo del cuello, se la partió matándolo al instante. Tras dejarlo caer al suelo, blandió su espada cortando las lanzas de tres guardias que trataron de atacarlo de frente. Sin perder tiempo, se lanzó hacia el del centro y le atravesó el corazón a la vez que prendía vivo al guardia. Los dos guardias miraban horrorizados como su compañero estaba ardiendo vivo, pero no tuvieron tiempo de lamentarlo porque Alpha soltando su espada, introdujo velozmente sus cascos delanteros en el interior de las bocas de ambos alicornios y por ellas lanzó fuego donde quemaron por dentro. Eso hizo que los tres guardias cayeran muertos al suelo.

Omega tranquilamente bloqueaba con su espada de hielo los ataques de los guardias. Pese a que estaba rodeado y le atacaban por todos lados, éste no tenía problema alguno en defenderse. Un guardia lanzó su lanza pero Omega atrapó dicha lanza con su casco y la desvió haciendo que atravesara a otro guardia. Luego lanzó al guardia contra su compañero herido y les atravesó a ambos la cabeza con su espada de hielo.

Acto seguido se giró y lanzó un viento frío que congelo a otros tres guardias. Sin más reparo, Alpha lanzó un tajo que decapitó a los tres guardias.

Los guardias restantes se lanzaron hacia Alpha, pero este último desplegó sus alas y alzó el vuelo. Desde ahí lanzó una bomba de aire frío contra los guardias, convirtiéndolos al instante en frías estatuas de hielo. Una vez hecho eso, Omega aterrizó y golpeó con fuerza el suelo, haciendo añicos las estatuas de hielo de los guardias.

Skyla miraba con horror como sus guardias eran horriblemente asesinados por aquellos alicornios. Ella no podía permitir que asesinara a más guardias, por lo que optó por intervenir.

Sin perder más tiempo, disparó un rayo contra Omega que estaba a punto de atravesar con su espada a un guardia que estaba en el suelo rogando por su vida, pero Alpha la intercepta desviando el rayo con un golpe de su casco.

Alpha: Pensé que nunca intervendrías, princesucha inútil. Ya que lo tuyo es depender siempre de los demás para que hagan el trabajo sucio por ti.

Omega: Supongo que esto de lo puedo dejar a ti.

Comentaba Omega finalmente atravesando con su espada el corazón del guardia, haciendo que este gritara de dolor y finalmente cayera muerto al suelo.

Alpha: Por supuesto. Tengo cuentas pendientes con esa yegua inútil.

Skyla: ¡No voy a permitir que hagáis daño a mis ponis de cristal!

Gritaba la princesa creando una espada de electricidad desde su casco y se puso en guardia. Alpha no dijo nada, simplemente se desplazó a una velocidad imperceptible que la princesa no pudo ver, y acto seguido es duramente golpeada por el casco del alicornio que la mandó a volar a gran distancia hasta las afueras del Imperio de Cristal.

Alpha: Yo me ocuparé de esa perra. Tú, hermano. Haz lo que planeamos.

Decía esto el alicornio Alpha, desplegando sus alas para salir volando en dirección hacía donde había ido Skyla. Omega viendo como se marchaba su hermano, comentó para si.

Omega: Como siempre, Alpha se queda con lo más divertido.

Volviendo con Blue Sky y los otros. El paladín seguía entrenando a Draco y Nero para que se habituasen a sus nuevos fénix. Los dos hermanos blandían sus espadas contra la del paladín o su escudo. Los dos hermanos demostraban tener una gran habilidad con la ninjato o la katana.

Sky: Se nota que los dos habéis nacido para ser buenos combatientes.

Nero: Gracias. La verdad es que esto me trae recuerdos de cuando practicábamos con el tío Shining.

Draco: Es verdad. Sin duda buenos recuerdos.

Comentaban los tres sonrientes mientras eran observados por el grupo.

Sky: Mike tenía razón cuando dijo que erais fuertes guerreros.

En cuando mencionó el nombre de Mike, ambos hermanos tuvieron una sensación de que aquel nombre se les hacía familiar y no pudieron evitar preguntarle al paladín.

Draco: Otra vez hablas de ese Mike.

Nero: ¿Quién es ese Mike? Es raro, pero por alguna extraña razón, se me hace familiar.

En ese instante, sus mentes tuvieron como un especie de recuerdo. En ella se veía la silueta de un joven potro alicornio y un fénix a su lado.

Silueta: ¡Bankai!

Gritó la silueta y el fénix que estaba consigo se fusionó con él. Ahí se acabó el recuerdo.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron confundidos por aquello.

Nero: Hermano ¿Sentiste eso?

Draco: Así es. Es raro. Por alguna razón, ese recuerdo se me hacía familiar, pero no logro encontrar el motivo.

Nero: Yo me siento igual.

Comentaban ambos hermanos que estaban más confundidos que antes. Por alguna extraña razón para ellos, el nombre de Mike Bluer les resultaba enormemente familiar, pero no lograban recordar el por qué.

Black: Está claro que no tienen ni idea.

Comentó la bat pony mientras se tumbaba tranquilamente en la nube en que estaba esta. Blue Sky notando las dudas de ambos hermanos, se dispuso a explicarles.

Sky: Veréis. Es complicado. En realidad vosotros conocisteis a Mike hace mucho tiempo. Solo que no lo recordáis.

Draco: Explícate. Porque sinceramente, ya me estoy cansando de tantos misterios.

Decía algo molesto el alicornio pelirrojo. Blue Sky tratando de explicarse, les respondió.

Sky: Como dije antes. Vosotros conocisteis a Mike en otro mundo. No lo podéis recordar ya que vuestros recuerdos de entonces fueron borrados*.

 *** Ver "Los Hermanos Guerreros" del fanfic "El verdadero destino de Twilight" del autor "Rey Drasian". En el futuro dicho fanfic estará remasterizada en la cuenta de "Draizen".**

Nero: ¿Borrados? Eso explicaría las extrañas lagunas de memoria que siento que tenemos.

Sky: Así es. Mike pudo conoceros y por lo visto fue para él fue como el mejor día de su vida. Ya que él conoce vuestra historias y os admira enormemente.

En ese instante, en la mente de ambos hermanos se les volvió a aparecer otro recuerdo perdido. En ella se veía la silueta del joven alicornio teniendo un combate amistoso contra Nero, donde este último logra derrotarlo con mucha diferencia.

Nero se vio a si mismo ayudando la silueta del joven alicornio a levantarse y decirle lo siguiente a este.

Nero del recuerdo: A pesar de ser tan joven, puedo ver que te entrenaron bien. Además de que has logrado cosas que un potro de tu edad muy difícilmente podría logar, después de esta pequeña lucha te puedo decir con toda honestidad que si sigues como estás y entrenas duro, algún día serás uno de los mejores guerreros que haya existido.

Silueta del joven alicornio: Es un honor para mi oír eso de parte de uno de los más grandes guerreros que existen.

Respondía la silueta del joven alicornio con una sonrisa. Finalmente el recuerdo acabó de inmediato.

Nero: Cada vez siento que conozco realmente a ese tal Mike Bluer.

Draco: yo me siento igual, pero cuanto más me esfuerzo en recordar el por qué, más me cuesta recordarlo.

Ambos hermanos estaban más y más confundidos. Así hasta que Draco les preguntó al grupo.

Nero: ¿Podríais contarnos como es ese Mike Bluer?

Ante la pregunta del alicornio peliazul, el grupo se puso a contar muy gustosos la historia.

Sky: Mike Bluer es uno de los guerreros más fuertes y valientes que existe en nuestro mundo.

Black: Un guerrero noble que lucha por la verdad, la justicia, la paz y la armonía.

Toxic: Un guerrero que nunca se echa atrás ante un desafió sin importarle lo difícil o duro que sea.

Centinela: Un líder natural con quien se puede siempre confiar.

Ghost: Pero sobre todo, es un excelente amigo. Siempre se puede contar con él para lo que haga falta. Nunca se niega a prestar a ayudar a alguien en problemas.

Hablaba el grupo, sintiéndose orgullosos de hablar de su amigo Mike. Ambos hermanos escucharon con suma atención las palabras del grupo.

Nero: Vaya. Ese Mike Bluer debe ser un pony excepcional.

Comentaba Nero con una sonrisa, en parte emocionado al escuchar como el grupo lo alababa. Su hermano Draco lo apoyó en ello.

Draco: Sí. Lastima que no lo podamos recordar. Ojala lo pudiéramos conocer.

Ghost: Posiblemente lo podáis hacer algún día. Cuando veamos a Mike, le hablaremos de vosotros para que os visite.

Nero: Será todo un honor volver a "conocer" a Mike Bluer.

Dijo esto último Nero sin poder evitar reírse como el resto del grupo. En ese momento el comunicador de Black Wing parpadeo. Ésta se puso en contacto y una expresión de preocupación se formó en su rostro. Sin perder tiempo, Black Wing miró al grupo donde ahí dijo.

Black: ¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Starcream me informa que el Imperio de Cristal está siendo atacado por Omega y Alpha (y no. No me estoy refiriendo a los fénix de Nero y Draco).

Toxic: ¿Omega y Alpha? ¿Otra vez esos tipos?

Nero: Espera ¿Están atacando el Imperio de Cristal?

Draco: Nuestra prima y sus hijas viven allí.

Dijeron ambos hermanos al escuchar que el Imperio de Cristal estaba siendo atacado. Blue Sky escuchando el aviso, dijo.

Sky: No sé por qué esos dos atacarían el Imperio de Cristal, pero tenemos que ir allí de inmediato.

Black: No se hable más. Cojamos una nave y vayamos raudo y veloz para allá.

Nero: Vamos con vosotros, chicos.

Draco: Nuestra prima y nuestras sobrinas podrían estar en peligro. Así que iremos con vosotros. Y no pensamos aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

Dijeron con decisión ambos hermanos. Blue Sky y los otros no objetaron. Rápidamente tomaron una nave que el ejercito imperial celeste les ofreció y fueron raudo y veloz al Imperio de Cristal, siendo seguidos por el ejercito imperial.

Dentro de la nave donde el grupo iba sentado en unos asientos y Black Wing en la cabina del piloto. Centinela estaba en la parte trasera de la nave en una plataforma de lanzamiento para robots titanes. Draco y Nero iban preguntando al grupo.

Draco: Decidme ¿Quiénes son esos llamados Alpha y Omega del que habláis?

Nero: Sí. Se llaman igual que nuestros antiguos fénix y los otros.

Sky: Alpha y Omega son dos peligrosos guerreros alicornios a ordenes de Arek el Absoluto. Y forman parte de los Cuatro Supremos.

Ghost: Esos dos tienen mucho poder. La primera vez que aparecieron casi matan a Mike, Darkwing, Rebeca y a Night Ray donde estos últimos se salvaron de milagro.

Toxic: Aquello ocurrió cuando Mike y los otros eran jóvenes potros. Pero ahora que son mayores y más fuertes, al igual que nosotros fuimos mejorados. Logramos ahora plantarles cara.

Centinela: Aun así, siguen siendo poderosos donde no conviene subestimarlos.

Black: El llamado Omega tiene poderes sobre el hielo. Mientras Alpha sobre el fuego. Por separado son bastante fuertes, pero juntos son letales de verdad.

Draco: Por lo visto son enemigos fuertes.

Toxic: No tienes idea hasta que te has enfrentado a ellos en persona.

Black: Podemos aseguraros que no son oponentes nada fáciles.

Ambos hermanos al escuchar las explicaciones, asintieron con la cabeza. Ambos hermanos estaban dispuestos a defender el Imperio de Cristal costase lo que costase y sobre todo a proteger a su prima Skyla.

Mientras tanto, Skyla que había salido volando, se estrelló contra unas rocas cubiertas de nieve donde se fragmentaron en pedazos.

Skyla se levantó algo adolorida por el golpe.

Alpha: No has acabado muy lejos que digamos.

Decía apareciendo nada menos que Alpha enfrente de Skyla. La yegua al verlo se puso en guardia mientras le decía a éste.

Skyla: Me pillaste por sorpresa, pero ahora sentirás mi poder.

Skyla concentró energía en su cuerno y disparó un potente rayo eléctrico contra Alpha. El alicornio tranquilamente lo desvió con su casco con suma facilidad.

Skyla se sorprendió al ver como el alicornio desvió su ataque como si nada. Pese a ello no se desanimó y lanzó varios rayos de forma seguida. Por desgracia el alicornio seguía desviando los ataques con su casco sin problema.

Alpha: No estás a mi nivel, princesucha inútil. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar que te mate como la golfa perra que eres.

La decía con total desprecio el alicornio.

Skyla: No pienso caer tan fácilmente, maldito fanfarrón.

Skyla cargó de electricidad sus cascos y se lanzó hacia el alicornio. Ahí la princesa intentó darle un golpe, pero Alpha lo esquivó y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que la sacó todo el aire. Luego la golpeó duramente la espalda que la estampó contra el suelo nevado que hizo esparcir la nieve y cuando ésta rebotó, el alicornio la agarró del cuello con su brazo y la llevó hacia otra roca donde la golpeó con dureza haciéndola pedazos.

La yegua cayó al suelo adolorida, pero tuvo que rodar deprisa por el suelo para evitar el brutal pisotón cargada de fuego del alicornio que trató de aplastarla. El impacto hizo derretir de golpe la nieve a varios metros por alrededor.

Skyla alzó el vuelo y ahí disparó varios rayos contra Alpha donde este los esquivaba con ágiles movimientos. Alpha concentró fuego en sus cascos y luego lanzó varias bolas de fuego en dirección hacia Skyla donde la yegua voló lo más veloz que pudo para esquivar los ataques. Mientras esquivaba, se la apareció de golpe Alpha delante de ella y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, la dio una fuerte patada en la cara que la echó atrás, justo para que recibiera varios impactos de las bolas de fuego que la dieron de lleno.

La yegua cayó duramente contra el suelo nevado. La yegua tenía el cuerpo quemado y sus objetos reales estropeados. Alpha aterrizó a uno metros delante de ella y mirando su lamentable estado, la iba diciendo.

Alpha: Eres patética. Habría sido mucho mejor que Hades o Hiperion te hubiesen matado. El mundo se habría ahorrado a una carga inútil como tú.

Decía con total desprecio Alpha hacia Skyla. La yegua logrando levantarse, lo miró desafiante mientras le decía.

Skyla: Veamos...Si esto te...parece patético...

La yegua con las fuerzas que la quedaba, concentró su energía al máximo. Así hasta lograr formar un enorme dragón chino hecho íntegramente de electricidad. Su tamaño era comparable a la del castillo de cristal.

Skyla: ¡Este es uno de mis más poderosos ataques! ¡Una técnica que me enseño mi padre hace muchos años! ¡Ahora sufre el poder el kirin eléctrico!

Gritaba Skyla para acto seguido lanzar el dragón eléctrico hacia Alpha, donde ahí el alicornio estaba parado sin inmutarse siquiera.

El dragón abrió sus fauces mientras seguía avanzando a toda velocidad hacia Alpha. Finalmente cuando el dragón llegó, se formó una enorme explosión.

La onda expansiva fue enorme, hasta el punto que apartó toda la nieve del lugar. Destruyó las rocas que habían presentes, e incluso apartó las nubes oscuras que había por el cielo. Skyla tuvo que mantenerse firme en el suelo para no ser llevada por la fuerza expansiva de su propio ataque.

Cuando todo terminó, solo había un cráter humeante. Skyla estaba agotada ya que había empleado la mayor parte de su energía para realizar su ataque.

Skyla: Ya...Está...Tampoco fue para tanto...

Comentaba la yegua sonriente mientras recobraba el aliento.

Alpha: Patético...

Skyla se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Alpha y aun más cuando lo vio emerger del humo sin daños aparentes. Solo algunos arañazos en su armadura.

Skyla: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¡Nadie puede quedar intacto tras un ataque así!

Exclamaba completamente sorprendida la yegua mientras retrocedía unos pasos. Alpha mirando a la yegua, la fue comentando a ésta.

Alpha: Como sospechaba. Sin el Delta C4 en tu cuerpo ya, no eres absolutamente nada. Solo eres una yegua inútil que siempre has sido.

Decía con gran desprecio el semental. Skyla ahora la invadió el miedo al ver que su más poderoso ataque no había hecho siquiera mella en el alicornio.

Alpha: Ahora te enseñaré lo que es el autentico poder.

A gran velocidad, el alicornio se desplazó casi al instante enfrente de de Skyla y la dio un brutal puñetazo en el estomago, haciendo que la yegua sacara todo el aire y escupiera sangre. Luego la agarró de la cabeza a la yegua y sin soltarla, comenzó a sacudirla duramente contra el suelo con dureza hasta hacerla sangre la frente.

Skyla trató de golpearle con el brazo para que la soltara, el alicornio la soltó al mismo tiempo que evitaba el ataque. Skyla lanzó otro puñetazo, pero el alicornio la esquivó y ahí la agarró el brazo, haciéndola de inmediato una llave inmovilizando a la yegua donde la retenía dando la espalda a éste.

Alpha: Estupida yegua. Incluso contando todavía con el Delta C4, estarías a años luz de mi nivel.

Skyla. ¡Vete a la...!

No pudo terminar la frase porque el alicornio retorció el brazo a la yegua haciéndola gritar y de dolor, y aun más cuando éste logró romperla el brazo. Aquello hizo gritar aun más de dolor a la yegua, gritó que fue silenciado por un fuerte pisotón del semental en su cabeza que la estampó de nuevo contra el suelo.

Alpha: Solo eres una patética yegua, una yegua inútil que nunca se ha mereció nada.

Dijo esto Alpha poniéndose encima de Skyla que estaba boca abajo contra el suelo. Ahí el semental creando unas garras de fuego, agarró ambas alas de la yegua donde esta gritó al sentir como las iba quemando, pero aquel dolor no fue nada comparado cuando el alicornio de un fuerte tirón, la arrancó las alas haciendo chillar de intenso dolor a la yegua.

El alicornio carbonizó las alas arrancadas de Skyla hasta reducirlas a carbonilla, mientras observaba a la yegua loca de dolor mientras la sangraban donde tenía antes sus alas. La yegua ahora sin alas, estuvo a punto de desmayarse hasta que Alpha la tiró de la crin con dureza y sin soltarla, dio un giró completo sobre sí mismo para lanzarla con fuerza y estrellarla contra una roca lejana.

Skyla con dificultad se levantó mientras se apoyaba en la roca para no perder el equilibrio, pero Alpha apareció de repente para darla un fuerte puñetazo al estomago.

Alpha: Ahora verás lo que es sufrir, maldita princesa perra.

Decía el alicornio con furia para acto seguido lanzar un sin fin de puñetazos contra el cuerpo maltrecho de la princesa. Skyla estaba sufriendo un terrible castigo interminable de parte de Alpha donde este la sacudía como si odio tuviera contra ella.

Luego de una sesión de interminables minutos, el alicornio dejó de golpear a la yegua por su cuerpo, para luego agarrarla del cuello con un casco, mientras con el otro comenzó a darla fuertes puñetazos contra el rostro de Skyla con tanta fuerza que hacía temblar la roca por donde estaba.

Luego de un rato, el semental dejó de golpear a la yegua donde ahora estaba tenía su cuerpo llena de heridas y sangre. Su rostro presentaba grandes moratones mientras tanto su nariz como su boca sangraban y parecía que tenía su nariz rota. Un ojo morado, incluso parecía que la faltaba algún diente a la yegua.

Skyla: Por...Por...

Alpha: ¿Qué dices, perra?

Skyla: ¿Por qué...haces esto? ¿Acaso...me odias por algo...?

Preguntaba la yegua tratando de mirar con sus heridos ojos al alicornio. Alpha no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue crear una garra de dos cuchillas de fuego en llamas en su casco derecho. Acto seguido la alzó y la lanzó hacia el rostro de Skyla.

Un enorme gritó de dolor se escuchó a varios kilómetros de la redonda. Un gran grito de dolor y sufrimiento que helaba la sangre al oírlo.

Skyla se echó al suelo mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus cascos y gritando de dolor. Por lo visto, Alpha la atravesó sus cuchillas de fuego en los ojos de la princesa, dejándola prácticamente ciega.

Skyla gritaba de completo dolor al sentir como la ardía sus ojos por un fuego tan caliente que la estaban prácticamente quemando. Alpha miraba a la yegua retorcerse de dolor.

Alpha: Como era de esperar, eres una inútil patética que ni siquiera debería haber nacido. Ha llegado la hora de enmendar el error que Hiperion de no haberte matado en su día.

Decía esto el alicornio mientras alzó de nuevo su garra y la lanzó de nuevo hacia Skyla dispuesto a rematarla. Skyla estando esta ciega, no podía ver como el alicornio se disponía a acabar con su vida.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	17. Sufrimiento del Guerrero

**Sufrimiento del Guerrero**

Skyla que estaba ahora severamente herida, con sus alas arrancadas, completamente ciega con sus ojos ardiendo, estaba a punto de ser asesinada por Alpha con su espada llameante.

Alpha: ¡Muere!

Gritó Alpha a punto de atravesarla el corazón para horror de Skyla, pero en el último momento una ninjato bloqueó el letal ataque.

Alpha: ¿Tú?

Draco: ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi prima, bastardo!

Skyla: ¿Draco?

 **"Un rato antes"**

Tras irse Alpha, Omega se ocupaba del Imperio de Cristal. Éste había convocado a lobos hechos de hielo con el tamaño comparable al de un oso.

Omega: Bien. Ahora seguid atacando y matad a tantos ponis de cristal os encontréis.

Ordenó el alicornio del hielo a los lobos, donde éstos obedecieron de inmediato y fueron corriendo directos hacia los ponis de cristal más cercanos, en este caso los guardias heridas que apenas podían luchar.

Los guardias miraban con horror como los lobos iban directos hacia ellos. En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte sonido en el cielo como si algo cayera. Del cielo cayó algo que era nada menos que Centinela que fue lanzado desde la nave donde iba la patrulla. El enorme robot aterrizó justo encima de los lobos de hielo destrozándolos por completo.

Sin perder tiempo, el robot disparó varios misiles guiados contra más lobos y luego su rifle disparando contra el resto de lobos de hielo.

Otros lobos de hielo se concentraron en Centinela y todos éstos se lanzaron hacia el gran robot tratando de atacarlo. Ahí el compartimento delantero de Centinela se abrió y por ella surgió saltando nada menos que Toxic armado con los Truenos Golpeadores (antigua arma que tenía antes Medic que consiste en unos nunchakus, está en la lista del arsenal celeste en mi fanfic La Conservadora Selenis).

El ciberninja en el aire lanzó hasta ocho de sus látigos en todas las direcciones donde atravesó a varios lobos de hielo. Luego en el suelo, Toxic levantó con sus látigos a los lobos que había atravesado y los lanzó muy alto a todos estos para luego caer al suelo y romperse en pedazos.

Varios lobos rodearon a Toxic donde este empuñaba sus armas. Los lobos lo atacaron por todos los ángulos, pero el ciberninja empleando sus armas, golpeaba duramente a estos hasta destrozarlos.

Luego de destrozar a varios lobos de hielo, Centinela y Toxic fueron rodeados por más lobos de hielo.

Omega observaba como los lobos de hielo habían rodeado a los dos robots, hasta que una veloz estela negra golpeó a todos los lobos de un lado, destrozándolos por completo. Unas bolas de flama roja y azul por otro, unos rayos eléctricos y unos filos cortes a otro grupo.

Ahí aparecieron Blue Sky descendiendo desde su meca dragón y luego bajarse de este. El paladín estaba en su forma astral como con las armas astrales. Ghost desde su meca pantera, Black Wing con su meca halcón. Draco y Nero con sus armaduras fénix aparecieron también. Todos éstos se pusieron al lado de Centinela y Toxic.

Omega: Vaya. Parece que tenemos invitados inesperados.

Comentaba Omega con total tranquilidad. Nero y Draco miraban con horror la cantidad de ponis y guardias muertos que había en el lugar, incluyendo potrillos y ancianos.

Nero: Cuantos muertos.

Draco: ¿Y todo esto en apenas media hora?

Comentaban ambos hermanos donde les había afectado al ver todos aquellos cristalinos muertos. Luego mirando completamente enfadados a Alpha, le dijeron a éste.

Nero: ¡Tú! ¿Eres el que le llaman Omega?

Omega: Así es.

Draco: ¿Tú provocaste esto?

Omega: Inicialmente lo provocó mi hermano Alpha con su explosión de fuego. Yo solo me limité a rematar al resto de insectos.

Respondió con total tranquilidad el alicornio del hielo. Ambos hermanos molestos por la respuesta, se enfadaron aun más.

Nero: ¿Insectos? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así y quedarte tan tranquilo?

Draco: ¿Y dónde está el maldito de tu hermano Alpha?

Exigían respuestas los dos hermanos. Omega encogiéndose de hombros, les respondió.

Omega: Se fue en esa dirección para dar a la princesa Skyla la paliza de su vida.

Una gran expresión de preocupación se formó en el rostro de ambos hermanos al enterarse de que su prima Skyla estaba en peligro.

Nero: No...Skyla.

Draco: Tenemos que salvarla.

Sin mediar palabra, ambos hermanos salieron volando en dirección donde les había señalado antes Omega. Blue Sky mirando a Black Wing y a Ghost, las dijo a éstas.

Sky: Black Wing, Ghost. Id con ellos a ayudarlos.

Ghost: Entendido.

Black: Nos plantaremos allí de inmediato.

Ambas yeguas desde sus mecas, fueron en dirección donde se fueron ambos hermanos. Sin perder tiempo, Black Wing y Ghost activaron el modo vehículo de sus mecas, convirtiendo el de Black Wing en una moto volador y el de Ghost en una moto terrestre, permitiendo así a ambas irse a toda velocidad. Curiosamente Omega no parecía interesado en impedir que éstos fueran a ayudar a la princesa Skyla.

Sky: Ahora quedas tú, Omega.

Decía Blue Sky empuñando sus armas astrales, Toxic sus armas como cadenas y Centinela sus armas. Omega riéndose un poco, les respondió.

Omega: Aunque me gustaría quedarme a charlar, tengo un asunto que atender.

Decía esto con cierto tono educado el alicornio del hielo. Blue Sky lanzando un rayo para cortarle el paso, le dijo.

Sky: ¡De aquí no te vas!

Omega: No os preocupéis. Os dejo con algunos amigos.

Toxic: Tus lobos de hielo no son amenaza para nosotros.

Omega: No hablo de mis lobos de hielo.

Blue Sky y Toxic se quedaron confundidos ante el comentario del alicornio, hasta que unas luces surgieron de la nada en diversas partes del imperio. De ellas surgieron múltiples híbridos de todas formas y tamaños.

Sky: ¡Hibridos! ¡Lo que nos faltaba!

Exclamó el paladín mientras eran atacados por varios híbridos.

Omega: Y ahora, me voy. Adiós.

Toxic: ¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado!

Gritó Toxic lanzando tres de sus cadenas hacia el alicornio con intención de atravesarlo, pero Omega desapareció en forma de bruma, fallando así el ataque de Toxic.

Toxic: Se escapó el muy maldito.

Sky: Ahora tenemos problemas más grandes.

Blue Sky, Toxic y Centinela estaban siendo rodeados por híbridos.

Sky: ¡En guardia todos!

Advertía el paladín al mismo tiempo que alzó su escudo para detener el ataque de un minotauro híbrido con grandes garras afiladas. Toxic saltó y lanzó sus cadenas atravesando el cuerpo del híbrido causando daños. Ahí Blue Sky aprovechó para atravesar con su espada el estomago del híbrido y luego tiró hacia arriba para partirlo por la mitad en su parte superior.

Un híbrido con forma de enorme escorpión con cabeza de lobo lanzaba sus pinzas contra Centinela tratando de partirlo en dos. Centinela agarró con sus manos la base de ambas pinzas para inutilizarlas, pero el híbrido empleó su cola golpeando la cola en la parte frontal del robot derribándolo así. El escorpión encima del robot, trataba de morderlo o golpearlo con su cola.

Centinela: Adoptando contramedidas.

Decía el gran robot desplegando cambiando al modo titán Ion. Ahí desplegó un cañón de hombro y concentrando energía por ella, disparó un potente rayo en el rostro del híbrido quemando gran parte del mismo. Centinela aprovechó para darle un fuerte puñetazo para así quitárselo de encima.

El híbrido que había caído de espaldas, se levantó rápidamente para volver al combate a la vez que soltaba un gruñido amenazado. Centinela sacando un rifle de energía se preparó para combatir.

Centinela: Híbrido enemigo tiene que ser eliminado.

Decía el gran robot justo cuando el híbrido saltó hacia él. Centinela disparó su rifle un potente rayo de energía que golpeó al híbrido de lleno y tirarlo al suelo. Centinela le dio una patada que lo volteó y ahí concentrando energía, disparó un gran rayo de energía en su parte frontal donde calcinó por completo al híbrido.

Centinela: Objetivo eliminado.

Rápidamente Centinela avanzó hacia donde estaban Blue Sky y Toxic luchando contra otros híbridos, algunos de la clase híbrido asediador o lanceros. Centinela que estaba cargado ya de energía, lanzó un rayo de gran envergadura logrando dañar a un híbrido asediador que iba a atacar al ciberninja, luego Centinela se acercó al híbrido y le golpeó con un puñetazo en el rostro dejándolo aturdido para acto seguido introducir su arma en la boca del híbrido y disparar por ella, causando un mortal daño al híbrido. Finalmente lo empujó al suelo al ya muerto híbrido.

Toxic: No quiero ser pesimista, pero aquí hay muchos híbridos para ocuparnos de todos, especialmente si están esparcidos por todo el imperio.

Comentaba Toxic mientras con sus cadenas, creaba una barrera con sus cadenas para bloquear el ataque de un híbrido lancero que trataba de matarlo. Blue Sky cargando de energía su arma astral para luego lanzarla contra el suelo y crear un potente rayo eléctrico que fue eliminando a varios híbridos, respondió al ciber ninja.

Sky: Por eso no trajimos ayuda.

Nada más decir eso, varios disparos surgieron del cielo impactando del cielo. Del cielo emergieron ahora varios cruceros de batalla donde capsulas de desembarco fueron desplegadas donde venían tropas y vehículos imperiales celestes.

De inmediato las tropas imperiales fueron a combatir tanto a los lobos de hielo como a los híbridos. Los híbridos grandes requerían más potencia de fuego debido a su poder. Un dragón híbrido lanzó varias llamaradas contra las tropas imperiales donde algunos fueron calcinados. El híbrido en cuestión fue alcanzado por los disparos de un devastador causando fuertes daños y los cazas venon realizando un vuelo rasante, lo remataron.

Los cazas venon disparaban sus armas contra las tropas enemigas de tierra, pero algunos híbridos serpientes dispararon púas afiladas impactando en algunas de las naves derribándoles en el proceso.

Grandes híbridos con forma de murciélago lanzaban bombas de ácido contra las tropas imperiales. Dichos híbridos habrían seguido causando daños si no fuera porque varias unidades robóticas mantis disparaban sus misiles antiaereos a dichos híbridos, logrando destruir a varios de éstos.

Varios lobos de hielo habían acorralado a algunos ponis de cristal donde estos últimos miraban con miedo a dichas bestias. Antes de que los lobos pudieran atacar, varios siervos de ala negra y flameadores aparecieron para atacar a los lobos.

Siervo de ala negra: El fuego lo purifica todo.

Flameador: Que ardan nuestros enemigos.

Tanto los siervos de ala negra como los flameadores con sus poderosas llamas, estaban destruyendo o derritiendo a los lobos de hielo. Un soldado imperial celeste acercándose a los ponis de cristal, les dijo a éstos.

Soldado imperial: ¡Por aquí! ¡Deprisa! ¡Seguidnos y los pondremos a salvo!

Los ponis de cristal no pusieron objeción y decidieron seguir al soldado, ya que querían salir de aquella terrible batalla cuanto antes.

Mientras tanto, Afrodita y Atenea estaban en el cuarto de Skyla. Desde el balcón estaban presenciando la cruenta batalla que se iba formando.

Afrodita: ¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué está pasando aquí fuera?

Atenea: No lo sé, hermana. Primero aquella explosión, luego esos dos extraños alicornios matando a varios soldados, nuestra madre saliendo a toda velocidad por el cielo, y ahora aparecen montones de monstruos y extraños ponis con armaduras combatiendo en la ciudad. Esto es una completa locura.

Ambas potras estaban alarmadas como asustadas ante lo que estaba pasando fuera. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe entrando por ellas varios guardias de cristal.

Guardia: ¡Princesas!

Guardia2: ¡Tenemos que llevarlas a un lugar seguro!

Los guardias iban a llevarse a las potras, hasta que justo en ese momento varias lanzas de hielo surgieron de la nada, atravesando a la mayoría de los guardias donde acabaron todos estos empalados contra la pared para susto de las potras y guardias supervivientes. Todos éstos veían a los guardias agonizantes por las lanzas de hielo, mientras su sangre se escurría por las lanzas o sus propios cuerpos, hasta llegar al suelo.

Afrodita: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Omega: He sido yo.

Todo el mundo se sobresaltó cuando vieron aparecer volando a nada menos que a Omega. Todo el mundo se puso en guardia al ver al alicornio mientras este último mirando a las potras, las llamó la atención a éstas.

Omega: Afrodita y Atenea, supongo.

Comentaba el alicornio mientras los guardias de cristal supervivientes, se ponían enfrente de las princesas para protegerlas del Omega.

Guardia: ¡Atrás!

Guardia 2: ¡Ni se atreva a tocar a las princesas!

Guardia 3: ¡Da un paso más, y lo lamentarás!

Le advertían los guardias al alicornio del hielo, donde éste último se mantuvo impasible. Así hasta que finalmente el alicornio se encogió de hombros y les respondió.

Omega: Tranquilos. No vengo a hacer daño a las princesas. Solo quiero llevármelas para una cosa importante con mi hermano. Así que si sois tan amables...

Guardia: ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Guardia 2: ¡A por él!

Los guardias se lanzaron hacia el alicornio y empleando sus lanzas, le atravesaron el cuerpo en varias direcciones.

Guardia 4: ¡Ahora ya no eres tan duro! ¿Verdad?

Se jactaba el guardia, pero sorprendentemente Omega no parecía siquiera haber sufrido daño alguno. En ese momento su cuerpo se volvió hielo y se deshizo por completo. Aquello extraño a los guardias que no comprendían lo que había pasado, así hasta que Afrodita trató de advertirles.

Afrodita: ¡Cuidado! ¡Por encima de vosotros!

Ante la advertencia de la joven alidrake, los guardias miraron hacia arriba, justo para ver a Omega sin daño alguno descender velozmente hacia ellos. Antes de que los guardias tuvieran tiempo para reaccionar, el alicornio lanzó varios tajos con su espada de hielo.

Cuando el alicornio tocó el cuelo, todos los guardias se convirtieron en estatuas de hielo. Luego el alicornio adoptando posición relajada, picó el suelo con la punta de su espada y ahí las estatuas se deshicieron en pedazos, acabando así con la vida de los guardias.

Las dos jóvenes miraban con horror como el alicornio acabó con la vida de todos los guardias sin esfuerzo aparente. Omega mirando a las potras, las dijo a éstas.

Omega: Bien. Ahora venid conmigo.

Atenea: ¡Ni hablar!

Afrodita: ¡De ningún modo vamos a ir contigo!

Ambas jóvenes lanzaron un rayo eléctrico conjunto contra Omega. El alicornio simplemente creó una barrera de energía helada que detuvo el ataque sin problemas, luego lo repelió con su propio rayo hasta llegar a golpear a las jóvenes y tirarlas al suelo.

Omega: Ahora vendréis conmigo.

Atenea: Nu...Nunca...

Ambas potras se levantaron y se prepararon para atacar de nuevo, pero Omega se desplazó a una velocidad casi imperceptible hasta aparecer justo delante de ambas jóvenes y ahí las dio a cada una un puñetazo en el estomago, haciendo que éstas perdieran el conocimiento.

Una vez noqueadas ambas princesas, el alicornio las agarró por debajo de la cintura a las dos con sus brazos.

Omega: Bien. Ahora el siguiente paso.

Dijo esto desplegando sus alas y saliendo volando de allí sin que nadie lo viera.

Volviendo con Draco y Alpha, ambos tenían sus espadas entrecruzadas.

Draco: ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi prima?

Decía esto Draco tras ver el lamentable estado de su primera Skyla, completamente llena de heridas que no paraban de sangrar, sus alas arrancadas, un brazo roto y completamente ciega. Verla así, provocaba que Draco mirase con odio a Alpha.

Alpha: Tienes razón, debería haber dejado que tú acabaras por fin con ella, "Hiperiom".

Le respondió Alpha llamando a Draco por el nombre de Hiperiom. Draco se sorprendió al ver como le llamó.

Draco: ¿Cómo me has llamado?

Alpha: Hiperiom. Al fin y al cabo, ese es tu nombre ¿Verdad?

Draco: ¡Claro que no!

Gritó furioso el alicornio pelirrojo empujando su espada, haciendo que Alpha saltara para atrás para esquivar su ataque.

Alpha: ¿Qué pasa, Hiperiom? Pensé que ese era tu nombre.

Preguntaba con cierto tono inocente el alicornio de fuego. Draco furioso porque le llamase por ese nombre, le gritó.

Draco: ¡No lo es! ¡Dejé ese nombre hace mucho tiempo! ¡No te atrevas a mencionarlo de nuevo!

Le seguía gritando completamente furioso el pelirrojo, ya que al escuchar el nombre, recordaba todas las barbaries que hizo en el pasado bajo el nombre de Hiperiom. Alpha ahí le comentó.

Alpha: Vamos, Hiperiom. Puede que te hayas cambiado el nombre, pero en el fondo sigues siendo Hiperiom.

Draco: ¡No lo soooooy!

Gritó furioso el pelirrojo a la vez disparando un potente rayo de calor contra Alpha, donde el alicornio de fuego simplemente ladeo a un lado para esquivar el ataque.

Alpha: No sé qué te enfada más, por el hecho de que te llame por tu nombre que tenías en el Reditium, o le haya dado a esa perra de Skyla la paliza que tú deberías habérsela dado hace mucho tiempo. Porque al fin y al cabo, tú en el fondo deseabas darla su merecido a esa perra.

Draco: ¿Qué?

Draco estaba confundido ante las últimas palabras que le había dicho el alicornio de fuego.

Alpha: ¿Acaso no está claro? Solo la estoy dando lo que tú en el fondo deseabas hacerla, primero torturarla como se merece, y luego darla una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Draco miró a su prima donde esta había sufrido una gran tortura. No pudo evitar sentir lástima de su estado y quería salvarla. Luego mirando molesto a Alpha, le respondió.

Draco: Yo no quiero matarla ni hacerla daño. Ella es mi prima.

Alpha: Curioso. Hubo un tiempo en que no te importaba lo más mínimo matarla como al resto de tu inútil familia. Además, si no lo recuerdo mal, por culpa de esa perra desgraciada, estuviste injustamente encerrado por un siglo en la cárcel. Todo por culpa de esa yegua asquerosa.

Le respondió casi sonando a modo de reproche el alicornio, cosa que molesto a Draco.

Draco: ¡Eso era antes! ¡Cometí errores y ahora los he pagado todos!

Alpha: ¡El único error que cometiste, fue el de dejar que ese fénix traidor de Alpha que tiene un nombre bien parecido al mío, te cargara con la culpa cuando tú lo único que hiciste era hacer justicia contra las asquerosas hembras!

Gritó ahora con gran tono furioso Alpha, cosa que extraño a Draco en cuando mencionó a su antiguo fénix Alpha.

Draco: ¿Qué dices?

Alpha: La verdad. Tú solo querías castigar a las hembras por todos sus crímenes. Cientos de inocentes murieron por culpa de esas alicornios asquerosas y su maldita reina hembrista. Tú solo querías traer justicia y felicidad a todos, pero tú maldito fénix traidor te convenció de lo contrario, cuando él tuvo más culpa por no haberte detenido cuando pudo. Pudo haberte detenido, pero no. Prefirió quedarse al margen solo por unas estupidas normas que solo sabía seguirlas sin cuestionarlas jamás. Ese fénix tuvo toda la culpa de todo y encima dejó que tú cargaras por él todo eso.

Draco: Puede que tengas algo de razón con mi fénix Alpha, pero yo también tuve gran parte de culpa por no darme cuenta de mis errores. No hay un solo día en que no me haya arrepentido por todos mis errores pasados.

Respondía Draco sintiendo una gran culpabilidad por los errores que había cometido en el pasado. Skyla pese a no poder ver nada, podía escuchar a su primo hablar con un leve tono de tristeza.

Alpha: Sobre eso lo puedo entender, pero una cosa...

Draco se preparó para escuchar lo que iba a decir ahora Alpha. Ahí Alpha mirando a Skyla, dijo con gran tono molesto.

Alpha: ¿Por qué has dejado a esa maldita perra viva y sin haberla matado todavía?

Gritó completamente enfadado el alicornio de fuego, sorprendiendo a Draco y a Skyla por aquel repentino cambio de actitud.

Draco: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Alpha: ¿No está claro? ¡Esa prima tuya no es más que una maldita desgraciada! ¡Mucho hablar de ser una buena princesa, pero en el fondo solo es una golfa que no duda en dejar de lado a sus familiares con tal de castigar injustamente a los demás! ¡A ti te castigo! ¿Todo por qué? ¿Por qué ella pensó que mataste a su padre cuando fue otro quién lo hizo? ¡Otro maldito pony casi lo mata y te dejó a ti cargando con la culpa! ¡Cuando se optó por liberarte o encerrarte, ella fue la decisión final para encerrarte casi de por vida, todo por un maldito rencor pasado! ¡Y luego de eso cuando estuviste en libertad condicional, te siguió torturando todo por una maldita venganza! ¡Ni siquiera fue capaz de cumplir la promesa de su inútil padre de dejar el odio de lado, pero no fue hasta cuando te necesitó de verdad cuando dejó el odio de lado!

Gritaba sin parar el alicornio de fuego. Curiosamente éste parecía tener un especie de profundo odio y rencor hacia Skyla. Las palabras del alicornio de fuego hicieron efecto en Skyla. Ella recordó que cuando su padre casi murió pensando que había sido obra de Draco, lo odio con toda su alma y solo quería venganza, venganza contra su primo Draco. Lo odiaba a muerte y solo quería hacerlo sufrir.

Cuando Hades fue derrotado y la guardia iba a arrestar a Draco, muchos familiares y amigos se opusieron a ello, así hasta que los guardias la preguntaron precisamente a ella que si fiarse de él o no. Ahí Skyla llena de odio, afirmó que jamás confiaría en su primo y que quería verle encerrarlo y que se pudriera en la cárcel. Pese a que entonces pasaron 100 años desde su encierro, su odio hacia él no parecía haber flaqueado ni un solo momento. Aun lo seguía odiando y no dudaba ni un instante en querer torturarlo o incluso matarlo. Y todo eso pese a que le había prometido a su padre dejar el odio de lado y tratar de perdonar a su primo, promesa que no cumplió en un solo momento entonces.

Pero luego la amenaza de Acnologia. Cuando la situación lo requirió, Skyla quiso usar a Draco como arma política para "motivar" a las guerreras alicornios de Olimpia a unirse a la guerra contra el dios oscuro.

Cuando se para a pensar en ello, empezó a cuestionarse a sí misma. Pese a que Draco no la odiaba, pero ella sí, comenzó a sentirse culpable. Ella no dudó en usar a Draco como elemento disuasorio aprovechando el miedo de las alicornios cuando éste fue Hiperiom hace años, y pese a lo que pasó entre ellos, Draco no dudó en ayudarla.

Ahora Skyla se sintió culpable. Por su culpa, su primo Draco pasó un infierno en la cárcel y cuando salió, no fue muy amable con él pese a que la ayudó en el pasado. La ayudó a rescatar a Shining Armor II, la ayudó a conseguir la alianza con las alicornios de Olimpia y todo pese a como lo trató en el pasado, sin pedirla nada a cambio, sin reprocharla absolutamente nada. Ahora mismo se sentía la yegua más miserable y fracasada del mundo.

Alpha: Por eso esa maldita yegua debe morir, por todo el mal que ha hecho.

Draco: No pienso consentir que la mates.

Alpha: No seré yo quién lo haga.

Aquello dejó confuso a Draco. Justo en ese momento una flama azul apareció yendo directamente hacia Alpha, donde el alicornio de fuego saltó a un lado para esquivarlo.

Nero: ¡Draco!

Gritó Nero llamando la atención de su hermano Draco.

Draco: ¡Nero!

Black: ¡Aquí llegamos nosotras también!

Ghost: ¡Vinimos a ayudar! ¿Alguien me escuchó?

Aparecieron también Black Wing y Ghost estando éstas subidas en sus mecas modo vehículo. Black Wing desde su meca disparó misiles al igual que Ghost desde el suyo disparó misiles de hielo, todas estas en dirección hacia el alicornio de fuego donde éste simplemente creó una barrera de fuego para protegerse de los ataques.

El grupo se reunió con Draco. Sobraba decir que el grupo se alarmó cuando vieron el lamentable estado de Skyla.

Nero: Draco ¿Que le ha pasado a Skyla?

Draco: Ha sido ese desgraciado de Alpha que la ha torturado sin parar, arrancándola las alas y dejándola ciega el muy maldito.

Decía con odio en su voz Draco. Nero sintió que ira le dominaba a él también al ver como estaba su prima.

Ghost: Tranquila, princesa Skyla. Está a salvo y la sacaremos de aquí.

Decía con tono amable la pony fantasma mientras la cogía de los cascos a la princesa y tratar de calmarla. Esta aun con los ojos cerrados debido a que se había quedado ciega, agradeció el gesto.

Skyla: Gracias.

Draco y Nero como Black Wing se preparaban para enfrentarse a Alpha.

Draco: Ahora si que lamentarás lo que has hecho a nuestra prima.

Nero: Vas a pagarlo.

Black: Ríndete, Alpha. Te superamos en número y armas.

Decían esto mientras los dos hermanos preparaban las ninjato y la katana, mientras Black Wing sacaba la Vortex Tempo. Alpha riéndose malvadamente, les contestó.

Alpha: Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Alpha levantó su casco derecho, para luego pisarlo y de repente del suelo surgieron múltiples golens de fuego y lava. El grupo retrocedió al ver aquellas cosas.

Black: ¡Ghost! Llévate a la princesa Skyla de aquí. Nosotros nos ocupamos de estas cosas y de Alpha.

Ghost: ¡Entendido! Sígame, princesa.

Decía Ghost cogiendo del casco a Skyla ya que ésta estaba ciega y tenía que guiarla hasta su meca pantera modo moto. Ayudó a la princesa a subirse y luego se subió la pony fantasma a ella.

Ghost: Agarrese fuerte, princesa.

La decía Ghost mientras Skyla se sujetaba como podía con sus brazos de la cintura de la pony fantasma. Ghost arrancó su meca, pero no a demasiada velocidad ya que un traqueteo violento podría hacerla daño a la princesa en cuerpo debilitado y herido. Alpha viendo como se marchaban, comentó.

Alpha: Luego me ocuparé de ella. Ahora os toca a vosotros por interrumpir mi momento.

Black: ¡Aquí te esperamos!

Respondió retadora la bat pony mientras hacía girar su arma.

Nero: ¡Nosotros también!

Draco: ¡Ahora pagarás por todo!

Decían ambos hermanos, que estaban dispuestos a vengar a su prima por las torturas realizadas por Alpha. El alicornio no dijo nada, simplemente ordenó a sus golens que atacaran al grupo.

Mientras tanto, Ghost iba bajando lentamente con su meca por un camino seguro, llevando consigo a la princesa Skyla para que la atendiesen los médicos. Ambos habían logrado ya recorrer una distancia considerable.

Ghost: ¿Va bien, princesa?

Preguntaba Ghost queriendo asegurarse de que la princesa estuviera bien. Skyla sin soltar de la cintura a Ghost, la contestó.

Skyla: Sí. Gracias. No sé quiénes sois vosotros, pero aun así, gracias por ayudarme.

Ghost: No hay de que. No se preocupe. No creo que tardemos.

Decía Ghost con una sonrisa, Skyla sonrió también ante las amables palabras de la pony fantasma.

Pero justo en ese momento, una esfera de energía chocó a los pies (o más bien a las ruedas del meca) del vehículo haciendo que ambas saltaran por los aires.

Skyla: ¡Ahhhh!

Ghost: ¡Cuidado, princesa!

Rápidamente Ghost atrapó en brazos a Skyla y luego caer suavemente de pie al suelo.

Ghost: ¿Estás bien?

Skyla: Sí.

En ese momento. Ghost es golpeada por un rayo que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y la mandó contra una roca, mientras Skyla llegó al suelo adolorida.

Cuando Ghost se levantó, se sorprendió de ver a nada menos que a Omega enfrente de ella.

Ghost: ¿Omega?

Omega: Así es, pony fantasma. Je, je, je.

Ghost: (Vaya. Por una vez notan mi presencia) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Omega: ¿No es obvio? Vengo a llevarme a la princesa.

Ghost: Ni modo pienso dejar que te la lleves.

Respondió desafiante Ghost al mismo tiempo sacando las Sega Almas, pero Omega se desplazó casi al instante enfrente de ella y la dio un fuerte puñetazo que la estampó contra la roca. Sin perder tiempo, Omega lanzó un hechizo que la atrapó del cuello para abajo con sólido hielo, impidiendo moverse a la pony fantasma.

Ghost: Debo salir de aquí.

Comentaba la pony fantasma tratando de liberarse del hielo en que estaba atrapada. Intentó usar sus propios poderes de hielo para quitarse la que tenía encima, pero no parecía surgir efecto alguno.

Ghost: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo librarme de este hielo si es mi elemento?

Omega: Porque no es hielo normal, chiquilla. Es hielo creado por la oscuridad, por lo que tus poderes sobre el hielo son ahora inútiles.

Decía en parte con burla el alicornio Omega mientras creaba más hielo para tenerla aun más retenida a la pony fantasma.

Omega: Bien. Ahora a por la princesa Skyla.

Skyla al escuchar eso de Omega, trató de huir de él, pero al estar ciega, se tropezaba en varios sitios y no tardó en ser atrapada por Omega que la inmovilizó con su magia.

Ghost: ¡Suéltala, maldito!

La gritaba Ghost exigiendo que soltara a la princesa. Omega sin soltar a Skyla, la respondió.

Omega: Lo siento, pero mi hermano la necesita junto con sus hijas para una cosa.

Skyla: ¿Mis hijas? ¡No! ¿No les habrás hecho nada?

Hablaba Skyla preocupada de que a sus hijas las hubieran hecho algo.

Omega: Tranquila. Tus hijas están bien. No las he hecho nada malo...todavía.

Aquello no tranquilizó demasiado a Skyla, ya que presentía que a sus queridas hijas las iba a pasar algo malo de verdad. Omega con su magia, elevó a Afrodita y Atenea que las tenía escondidas tras una roca y luego se las llevó a las tres consigo, dejando sola a Ghost.

Ghost: Debo salir de aquí, pero este hielo no responde a mis ordenes. Veamos si puedo probar alguna cosa.

Ghost con mucho esfuerzo y empleando varios minutos en ello, empleó sus poderes para lograr romper parte del hielo que tenía en su brazo derecho. Ahí sacó de su armadura nada menos que la Sonic Bam.

Ghost: Espero que esto funcione...aunque dolerá un rato si no...

Decía la pony fantasma mientras iba cargando de aire la Sonic Bam. Tardó unos minutos hasta que estuviera el arma cargada con la cantidad que ella necesitaba, así hasta liberarla toda de golpe contra el hielo, logrando romperla en pedazos.

Ghost sin perder tiempo, recuperó su meca pantera en su modo vehículo y se subió en él.

Ghost: Ese tipo se ha alejado mucho, tengo que darme prisa y alcanzarlo si quiero salvar a las princesas.

Decía esto Ghost mientras hacía rugir el motor del meca y salió a toda velocidad en dirección donde había tomado antes el alicornio del hielo.

Mientras tanto, Draco, Nero y Black Wing se enfrentaban a los golens de fuego como al propio Alpha.

Draco: ¡Magma Red!

Gritó Nero disparando una bola de fuego que destruyó a varios golens. Luego esquivó el puñetazo de un golen donde ahí Draco con su ninjato, le cortó el brazo al golen. El golpe cuyo brazo fue cortado, no tardó en regenerarse otro nuevo.

Nero: ¡Veamos si esto te gusta! ¡Viento Gélido!

Gritó Nero lanzando una llamarada azul donde ahí comenzó a convertir la lava caliente con que estaba hecho el golen, en piedra dura y solidificada, haciendo que éste se quedara como una estatua. Luego con su katana, Nero de un golpe lo rompió en pedazos.

Dracon: Buen golpe, hermano.

Nero: Gracias.

Black: ¡Ahhhhh!

Gritaba Black Wing estando éste suspendida en el aire, mientras hacía girar su Vortex Tempo por encima de su cabeza, provocando un fuerte tornado por alrededor suyo, haciendo que los golens de fuego fueran llevados por el fuerte viento. Los golens giraban por alrededor de la bat pony mientras esta preparaba su siguiente ataque.

Black: ¡Y ahora!

Black Wing ahora golpeó el suelo con un extremo de su arma, haciendo que surgiera un fuerte geiser de agua por alrededor suyo. El agua se mezclaba con el viento, provocando que los golens se empaparan con el agua y se fueran solidificando.

Black: Hora de cortar el pastel.

Dijo ahora ésto la bat pony mientras sacaba de ambos extremos del arma unas cuchillas, y sin perder tiempo se lanzó hacia los golens que aun seguían en el aire y de unos veloces movimientos, los cortó en pedazos.

Trozos y más trozos de golens llovieron del cielo para cuando tocara en suelo, se rompieran en pedazos. Draco y Nero mientras seguían despachando Golens, viendo lo que había hecho la bat pony, no pudieron evitar comentar.

Nero: Hay que reconocer que esa bat pony sabe como moverse.

Draco: Cierto. La verdad es que en parte me recuerda a la tía Rainbow.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron, pero de repente Black Wing fue atrapada por un rayo que la congeló del cuello para abajo.

Black: ¡Eh!

Exclamó la bat pony mientras cayó duramente al suelo sin ser capaz de mover nada más que del cuello para arriba. Ambos hermanos sobresaltados por ello, trataron de ir a ayudarla.

Draco: ¡Black Wing!

Nero: ¡Aguanta!

Ambos hermanos fueron a tratar de ayudarla, pero otro rayo impactó en Nero congelando a este también.

Draco: ¡Nero!

Mientras Draco trataba de liberar a su hermano con su poder de fuego, Alpha ahí dijo.

Alpha: Por fin vienes, Omega.

Decía Alpha viendo como su hermano aparecía, llevando consigo a Skyla, Afrodita y Atenea. El alicornio del hielo se disculpó.

Omega: Lo siento. Tuve algunos contratiempos, pero ya me he ocupado de ello.

Draco seguía tratando de liberar a su hermano Nero del hielo donde estaba éste prisionero, pero por alguna razón su poder de fuego apenas hacía efecto en el hielo.

Draco: No lo entiendo ¿Por qué no se derrite este hielo?

Omega: Pierdes el tiempo. Ese hielo no es normal y no se puede derretir con fuego normal.

Explicaba Omega. Alpha mirando furioso a los dos alicornios, les gritó.

Draco: Malditos. Esto lo vais a pagar.

Draco se disponía a atacarlos, hasta que Alpha le dijo.

Alpha: Ni un paso.

Dijo esto lanzando a Skyla con violencia a los pies de Draco. El alicornio rápidamente ayudó a su prima a sentarse.

Draco: Skyla ¿Estás bien?

Skyla: Sí. Más o menos.

En ese momento Omega tumbó a ambas jóvenes princesas contra el suelo boca abajo. Draco se disponía a tratar de liberarlas hasta que Alpha le advirtió.

Alpha: Ni te acerques o...

Alpha y Omega pusieron cada uno su propia espada elemental sobre las cabezas de ambas potras.

Alpha: O ellas pagaran el pato.

Draco no tuvo más remedio que detenerse, ya que no quería que las hijas de Skyla fueran asesinadas.

Draco: ¡Malditos canallas! ¡Soltadlas ahora mismo!

Nero: ¡Ellas no os han hecho nada!

Black: ¡Ellas no tienen nada que ver con todo esto!

Le exigían los dos hermanos y la bat pony. Alpha mirando a éstos, les respondió.

Alpha: Al contrario. Tienen mucha importancia.

Decía Alpha para luego mirando a Draco, le dijo a éste.

Alpha: ¡Toma!

Dijo esto arrojando su espada de fuego a los pies de Draco, cosa que extraño a el alicornio pelirrojo.

Draco: ¿Qué haces?

Alpha: Tú simplemente coge mi espada y no preguntes. O de lo contrario mato a las mocosas.

Draco no entendía nada, no comprendía por qué le entregaba ahora su espada y quería que la cogiera. Draco sin comprender todavía nada, agarró la espada temiendo que al estar hecho de fuego le quemaría, pero sorprendentemente no fue así.

Luego levantó la espada y la miró por un rato. Justo en ese momento unas corrientes de fuego rodearon su casco para sorpresa de éste. Draco intentó soltar la espada, pero no lograba hacerlo y como si dicha arma tuviera vida propia, movió su casco a modo que la espada apuntara ahora mismo hacia Skyla a la altura del corazón.

Draco: ¿Pero qué pasa? No puedo soltar esta espada y parece tener vida propia.

Decía Draco sin comprender por qué de repente no podía soltar aquella espada con que apuntaba ahora a Skyla.

En ese momento, Afrodita y Atenea abrieron los ojos y se sorprendieron de ver a su tío Draco apuntando a su madre con una espada de fuego.

Afrodita: ¿Mamá?

Atenea: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el tío Draco esta apuntando a mamá con una espada? ¿Y por qué está así ella?

Preguntaba esta última que al igual que su hermana, veían lo severamente lastimada y herida que estaba su madre. Alpha ahí las respondió.

Alpha: Está así porque yo la he torturado un buen rato je, je, je.

Ambas potras miraron sorprendidas al alicornio de fuego en el momento que éste lo menciono.

Atenea: ¿Qué dices?

Afrodita: ¿Torturaste a nuestra madre?

Preguntaba sorprendidas ambas potras, pero Alpha las mandó a callar.

Alpha: ¡Silencio, mocosas! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Ambas jóvenes se asustaron ante el tono del alicornio de fuego, luego Alpha mirando a Draco, le dijo.

Alpha: Bien, Hiperiom. Si quieres salvar la vida de estas mocosas, solo tienes una opción.

Draco: Ya te he dicho que no me llamo Hiperiom ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Preguntó esto último molesto. Alpha ahí le respondió.

Alpha: Simple. Quiero que con mi espada, la atravieses el corazón a Skyla y la mates.

Volviendo al Imperio de Cristal. Blue Sky, Toxic y Centinela seguían combatiendo a los híbridos. De momento tenían la situación controlada con ayuda de su ejercito, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando surgieron híbridos más grandes, entre ellos asediadores híbridos, behemoth híbridos y aberraciones híbridas.

Toxic: La cosa se está complicando.

Comentaba Toxic que estaba espalda con espalda con Blue Sky, ambos atacando y defendiendo de varios híbridos que los rodeaban.

Sky: Sí. Creo que debí haber pedido más tropas, la situación se está saliendo de control y existe amenaza de que nos superen ¡Luz Celestial!

Gritó el paladín esta última parte y del cielo surgió un rayo divino que iba avanzando hacia las filas enemigas, destruyendo o causando daños al enemigo.

Centinela: El enemigo nos supera en número.

Comentaba Centinela con estilo titán clase Scorch y disparaba granadas llameantes contra varios híbridos. Un híbrido asediador fue avanzando hacia él tratando de placarlo. Centinela viendo eso, alzó sus manos agarrando de los cuernos del enorme híbrido que había extendido hacia él. Sin perder tiempo, Centinela sacó una granada inflamable y la introdujo en la boca del híbrido.

Tras lograr quitarse de en medio haciéndose a un lado, el híbrido detuvo su marcha y miró a Centinela lanzando un potente rugido. El robot aprovechó para disparar una granada llameante que se introdujo en la boca del híbrido que al entrar en contacto con el gas, causó una fuerte explosión que hirió severamente al híbrido quedando este de rodillas. Centinela se acercó a éste y comenzó a realizar un movimiento de ejecución donde primero lo golpeó con el extremo del arma, para acto seguido introducir la punta dentro de la boca del híbrido y disparar otra granada hasta hacerlo explotar en su interior, acabado así con el híbrido.

La situación se desbordaba. Las tropas imperiales no daban a basto para detener a los híbridos. Algunos híbridos de los más grandes, lograban destruir los blindados imperiales, poniendo a las tropas en peligro al igual que a los civiles que trataban desesperadamente de proteger.

Sky: (Esto va mal. Creo que subestimamos la fuerza de los híbridos. Debemos solicitar refuerzos de inmediato).

Pensaba el paladín al ver que las cosas se iban bastante mal. Sin perder tiempo se puso con su comunicador para contactar con las tropas aliadas.

Sky: ¡Aquí Blue Sky! ¡La situación en el Imperio de Cristal está siendo insostenible! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos de inmediato!

Toxic: ¡Cuidado, Blue Sky!

Trató de advertir el ciber ninja, pero ya fue tarde. El paladín sin poder evitarlo, es golpeado por un behemonth híbrido con una de sus garras que lo estrelló contra una casa.

El híbrido iba a atacar al paladín que estaba medio sepultado, pero Toxic tratando de salvar a su compañero, tomó impulsó con sus cadenas para ir directo hacia el híbrido y golpearlo con los Truenos Golpeadores, logrando detenerlo de forma momentánea al enorme híbrido.

Toxic se desplazaba de un lado a otro mediante ágiles saltos o movimientos de sus cadenas, para así evitar los ataques del behemonth híbrido, a la vez que contraatacaba empleando los nunchakus para golpearlo.

Centinela se unió a la lucha adoptando el estilo titan modelo Northstar y volando por el aire, disparaba su rifle de precisión, a la vez que disparaba misiles contra el híbrido, logrando causar daños en éste.

El híbrido se ponía cada vez más furioso a medida que recibía ataques, y al final creó una esferas de energía en sus garras. Ahí las lanzó primero contra Centinela donde le dio de lleno y hacerlo caer duramente contra el suelo. Luego lanzó la otra contra Toxic cuando trató de atacarlo y recibió de lleno el ataque, haciendo que el ciber ninja cayera adolorido contra el suelo.

El híbrido se acercaba hacia Toxic y nada más agarrarlo, lo acercó a sus fauces dispuesto a devorarlo.

Sky: ¡Aléjate de mi compañero! ¡Golpe de Escudo!

Apareció de golpe el paladín saliendo como un cohete con su escudo delante, placando completamente contra el rostro del híbrido haciendo que soltara a Toxic antes de que la bestia retrocediera varios metros.

El paladín se puso en guardia mientras blandía su escudo y espada astral. El híbrido ahí furioso, disparó un rayo desde su boca contra el paladín.

Sky: ¡Escudo Reflectante!

Gritó el paladín alzando su Escudo Aegis donde ahí brilló con un tono dorado. En cuanto el rayo lo golpeó, el escudo reflecto el ataque el híbrido volviéndolo contra él y causarle severos daños.

Sky: ¡Filo Relámpago!

El paladín alzó su Espada Caladbolg y la luz eléctrica se hizo más brillante. Sin perder tiempo, el paladín se lanzó hacia el híbrido para atacarlo. El híbrido trató de darle un zarpazo, pero el paladín lo esquivó y pasando a su lado, le dio un fuerte tajo en su costado provocando daños en el híbrido. Luego esquivando mediante un salto el intento de coletazo por parte del híbrido, el paladín rápidamente realizó otro tajo donde le cortó la cola al híbrido.

El paladín escaló al galope la espalda del híbrido hasta llegar a la cabeza de y ahí darle una potente estocada donde le atravesó parte del duro cráneo del híbrido, haciendo rugir de dolor al monstruo a la vez que empezaba a sacudirse tratando de quitarse al paladín de encima. Blue Sky ahí activo la electricidad de la espada, provocando un fuerte choque eléctrico en la bestia haciéndolo rugir de dolor.

El paladín saltó hasta llegar al suelo y rápidamente darse la vuelta hasta tener enfrente al híbrido, donde la criatura estaba herida y debilitada. Para el paladín llegó la hora de acabar con el híbrido.

Sky: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Rayo de Juicio!

 **Música Finisher**

El paladín alzó su espada y un relámpago surgiendo del cielo impactó en el arma, haciendo que esta quedara completamente cargada de electricidad.

Sky: ¡Hora de que te enfrentes a tu juicio!

Gritó el paladín donde acto seguido saltó a gran altura y de la espada surgió infinidad de rayos en todas las direcciones, donde la mayoría golpearon al híbrido.

Sky: ¡Ahhhhh!

Gritaba el paladín mientras descendía con su espada y ahí dio un potente tajo vertical contra el híbrido, dejando una línea de relámpagos que dividía al híbrido por la mitad. La enorme bestia rugía de dolor antes de estallar en pedazos y luego desintegrarse por completo como hacen los híbridos al morir.

Sky: Bien. Esto ya está.

Celebraba el paladín al haber acabado por fin con el híbrido. Centinela junto con Toxic que lo llevaba sentado en su brazo izquierdo, le informó al paladín.

Centinela: Me informan que nuevas fuerzas híbridas vienen hacia nuestra posición por el norte.

Un gesto de preocupación se formó en el rostro del paladín al escuchar eso.

Sky: Esto no va bien. Las cosas van mal y sin refuerzos lo vamos a tener clara. Si no fuera porque tenemos que proteger a los habitantes del Imperio de Cristal, nos retiraríamos de inmediato para evitar perdidas. Por desgracia eso no es una opción factible.

Toxic: ¿Y qué propones que hagamos? No es que estemos en muy buena situación y nuestras fuerzas están muy tocadas.

Comentaba el ciber ninja. El paladín mirando a Toxic y a Centinela, les contestó.

Sky: Formaremos una línea defensiva con lo que tengamos. Hasta que lleguen los refuerzos, debemos proteger a la gente del imperio, cueste lo que cueste.

Volviendo con Draco y los otros. El alicornio pelirrojo sorprendido ante lo que le había dicho Alpha, exclamó sorprendido.

Draco: ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Alpha: Lo que has oído. Quiero que tú mates a Skyla.

Draco: No. No pienso hacerlo.

Nero: Cierto, hermano. No te dejes chantajear por ese tipo.

Le animaba su hermano que aun seguía en la prisión de hielo al igual que Black Wing. La bat pony pensaba en como salir de allí.

Black: (No puedo salir del hielo. Quizás si intentó vibrar mis moléculas lo suficiente...Quizás).

Black Wing empezó a vibrar sus moléculas y gracias a ello, pudo atravesar el hielo como si un fantasma se tratase, sorprendiendo a ambos hermanos.

Nero y Draco: ¿Puede hacer eso?

Exclamaron ambos hermanos al ver que Black Wing había logrado liberarse del hielo. La bat pony viendo que estaba libre, lo celebró.

Black: ¡Libre! ¡Ahora a dar la caña!

Dijo Black Wing moviéndose a gran velocidad hacia Alpha y Omega. Estaba a punto de alcanzar a Afrodita y Atenea para sacarlas de allí, pero Omega logrando prever sus movimientos, apareció justo enfrente de la bat pony para sorpresa de esta. Sin darla tiempo a reaccionar, Alpha le dio un potente puñetazo que la mandó a gran distancia hasta estrellarse contra unas rocas.

Nero: ¡Black Wing!

Exclamó Nero al ver a la bat pony semi enterrada en la roca y medio inconsciente. Alpha llamando la atención de los presentes, dijo molesto.

Alpha: ¡Basta de tonterías! Ahora a lo que tenemos entre cascos.

Mientras tanto en el Imperio de Cristal, Blue Sky y los otros junto con las tropas imperiales, habían formado una ferrea línea con los soldados y vehículos que tenían ahora disponibles, tratando de frenar las oleadas de híbridos que los atacaban. El grupo y sus tropas trataban de proteger a los ciudadanos de cristal para que no fueran victimas de los híbridos.

Las tropas se atrincheraron en las calles usando cualquier cosa como barrera para protegerse y tratar de bloquear el paso a los híbridos. Incluso colocaban blindados como los tanques escorpio, tanques apocalisis, flameadores, devastadores. El apoyo aéreo lo perdieron debido a un contraataque inicial por parte de los voladores híbridos y ahora solo contaban con unos pocos cazas venon y algunos cruceros de batalla.

Los soldados con escudo estaban enfrente protegiendo con sus grandes escudos a las tropas aliadas, mientras éstas disparaban a través de los huecos a los enemigos que se aproximaban.

Blue Sky, Toxic y Centinela estaban en el frente, logrando repeler a tantos híbridos como podían.

Toxic: ¡Esto se está poniendo feo!

Centinela: El enemigo nos supera en número.

Informaban ambos. Centinela que aun estaba en modo Scorch, alzó sus grandes brazos para luego golpear el suelo y crear una enorme ola de fuego que se llevó por delante a los híbridos más pequeños que los calcinó vivos. Los más grandes solo les hicieron daños menores.

Sky: (Esto va mal. Debí haber traído al grueso de nuestras fuerzas en vez de unas pocas tropas y naves. Subestimé la fuerza del enemigo).

Pensaba para sí el paladín al ver que el enemigo los superaba en número y era cuestión de tiempo que lograran romper la barrera. Solo les quedaba que llegaran los refuerzos. Si caían, todos los ponis de cristal que trataban de proteger, sufrirían una muerte horrible a garras de los híbridos.

Volviendo con Draco y Nero, su situación no había cambiado a mejor.

Alpha: Bien. Ahora mata a Skyla, Hiperiom.

Draco: No. No lo haré.

Respondió Draco que no estaba dispuesto a atravesar el pecho de Skyla con la espada que le había dado Alpha.

Alpha: O lo haces, o de lo contrario...

Alpha y Omega pusieron sus espadas tras las cabezas de ambas jóvenes.

Alpha: O ellas morirán en su lugar.

Amenazó el alicornio de fuego sin apartar el arma de ambas potras. Draco estaba desesperado.

Draco: No...No puedo hacerlo...

Comentaba Draco sin saber que hacer. Si mataba a Skyla como le pedía Alpha, dejaría huérfanas a Afrodita y a Atenea. Y si no lo hacía, Skyla perdería a sus hijas y después de la muerte de su marido, era muy probable que no lo soportase e incluso quisiera suicidarse si llegase el caso.

Skyla: Hazlo, Draco.

Le dijo de repente Skyla aun ciega, dirigiendo su rostro hacia Draco ya que se orientaba por su voz para encontrarlo.

Draco: ¿Qué?

Skyla: Por favor. No quiero que mis hijas sufran. Por favor, mátame.

Draco: No, Skyla. No me pidas eso.

Se negaba Draco, que de ninguna manera quería matar a su prima y le llegaba a horrorizar la petición de esta.

Skyla: Tienes que hacerlo. Perdí a mi marido. No quiero ahora perder a mis hijas.

Afrodita: ¡Mamá, no!

Atenea: ¡No lo hagas!

La rogaban sus hijas a su madre. Éstas ya perdieron a su padre, ahora no querían perder ahora a su madre. Skyla pese a su torturado cuerpo y sus ojos ciegos, guiándose por sus voces, dirigió su cabeza hacia sus hijas y dedicándoles una sonrisa, las dijo a estas.

Skyla: Hijas. Para mí sois mi mayor orgullo. Tenéis que ser fuertes y cuidaros la una de la otra. El día que nacisteis, fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

Atenea: ¡Mamá, por favor! ¡No digas eso!

Afrodita: ¡No nos lo digas como si te fueras a morir ya!

La rogaban sus hijas entre lágrimas. Skyla sintiendo a éstas, las dijo.

Skyla: Vosotras podéis vivir sin una madre, pero yo no puedo vivir sin unas hijas tan maravillosas como vosotras.

Skyla ahora giró su cabeza para tenerla enfrente de Draco donde este aun sostenía la espada de fuego en contra de su voluntad.

Skyla: Hazlo, Draco.

Draco: ¿Qué?

Nero: ¿Qué estás diciendo, Skyla?

Skyla: No quiero ver morir a mis hijas. Por eso Draco, te ruego que me mates para salvar a mis hijas.

Draco: Skyla ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? No puedes en serio pedirme eso.

Skyla: Por favor, Draco. Te lo suplico.

Nero: ¡No, Skyla! ¡Seguro que hay otra forma!

Skyla: Sabéis tan bien como yo que no hay otra manera. Es la única forma.

Draco: Pero...Skyla...

Skyla: Draco. Antes que nada, siento todo lo que te hice en el pasado, cuando dejé que mi ira y odio me cegaran por completo. Debí haber cumplido la promesa de mi padre hace mucho tiempo atrás...Te quiero, Draco.

Decía esto último con una sonrisa a su primo Draco. Aquellas palabras le habían llegado muy a hondo a Draco.

Alpha: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Hiperiom! ¡Mátala ya, o matamos a las jóvenes! ¡Toma una decisión ya!

(Pausa Dramática) La cámara se enfocaba en Draco cuyo rostro reflejaba desesperación

(Pausa Dramática) La cámara se enfocaba en Nero donde tenía un rostro similar a Draco.

(Pausa Dramática) La cámara se enfocaba en las hijas de Skyla donde las dos tenían temor y miedo de perder a su madre.

(Pausa Dramática) La cámara se enfocaba en Skyla donde ella a diferencia de los demás, estaba tranquila.

(Pausa Dramática) La cámara se dividía en varios trozos como de un cristal roto, donde en cada trozo se mostraba los rostros de los presentes siendo Draco con expresión de desesperación la del centro. Ahora le correspondía a Draco tomar una difícil decisión, una que lo marcará para siempre.

Alpha estaba ya comenzando a impacientarse de que Draco no tomara decisión alguna.

Alpha: Muy bien. Si no vas a hacerlo, las jóvenes lo pagarán.

Alpha y Omega alzaron sus espadas, listos para matar a las jóvenes.

Draco: ¡Nooooo!

Nero: ¡Noooo!

Black: ¡Nooooo!

Gritaba Black Wing volando a toda velocidad hacia Alpha y Omega para salvar a Atenea y Afrodita.

Ghost: ¡Nooooo!

Gritaba Ghost subida desde su meca moto, yendo a toda velocidad hacia Alpha y Omega para detenerlos. Por desgracia ni ella ni Black Wing podrían llegar a tiempo para evitar la muerte de las jóvenes.

Alpha: ¡Adiós!

Ambos bajaron sus armas y finalmente se escuchó el sonido de atravesar algo.

Gotas se sangre cayeron al suelo, pero no era sangre ni de Atenea ni de Afrodita.

Skyla queriendo salvar a sus hijas, agarró con sus cascos delanteros el brazo armado de Draco y ella mismo se atravesó el pecho con la espada de fuego.

Ahí el tiempo se congeló en este instante.

Todos vieron con horror como Skyla tenía la espada atravesando el pecho.

Draco: ¡Noooo!

Nero: ¡Noooo!

Atenea y Afrodita: ¡Mamáaaaa!

Gritaron todos al ver lo que había pasado mientras el cuerpo de Skyla caía al suelo y la espada se deshacía. Draco estaba congelado en el sitio, acabando de presenciar el asesinato de Skyla.

Black: ¡Maldición!

Ghost: ¡No hemos llegado a tiempo!

Ghost se acercó veloz hacia Skyla para tratar de ayudarla.

Alpha y Omega estaban impasibles ante la escena. Finalmente liberaron a las jóvenes.

Alpha: Bien hecho, Hiperiom. Lo has hecho muy bien. Ahora sí que has cumplido por fin tu venganza contra esa maldita golfa.

Comentaba el alicornio de fuego que si no fuera por la máscara, se podría apreciar una malvada sonrisa.

Omega: Supongo que ahora ya no nos hacen falta éstas.

Ambos alicornios dejaron marchar a las dos jóvenes, donde sin perder tiempo éstas fueron a socorrer a su madre.

Draco: No...¿Qué...qué me habéis obligado a hacer?

Decía Draco cuya voz se podía percibir odio. Alpha con total tranquilidad, le contestó.

Alpha: Simplemente te he ayudado a cumplir tu venganza contra la yegua que te arruinó la vida durante cien años. No nos tienes que agradecer nada.

Decía con una leve risa el alicornio de fuego. Nero al escuchar eso, se puso furioso.

Nero: ¿Ayudar? ¡Vosotros no sois más que unos malditos malnacidos!

Omega: Tranquilo, Nero. No hay por qué sulfurarse así.

Respondió con tranquilidad el alicornio del hielo. Draco y Nero ahora estaban furiosos, furiosos de verdad.

Draco: ¡Esto...Esto no os lo vamos a perdonar!

Nero: ¡Vais a pagarlo aunque sea con vuestras vidas!

Draco y Nero: ¡ARGGGGGG!

Rugieron de furia ambos hermanos y de repente ambos fueron cubiertos por unas intensas luces.

 **Insertar música de "Dragon Ball Super OST - The Birth of a God [Arc-V]"**

Alpha: ¿Pero qué?

Omega: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

El hielo donde estaba Nero se rompió en pedazos a la vez que era cubierto por una luz azul. Draco en cambio, fue cubierto por una luz roja.

Cuando la luces desaparecieron, vieron a Draco y a Nero con un aspecto completamente diferentes.

Ahora Draco y Nero tenían una apariencia diferente. Su aspecto era de forma humanoide como caballeros templarios de la época de las cruzadas. Draco portaba una armadura gris al igual que el casco. Portaba una tela de color rojo con detalles naranjas que le cubrían el cuerpo, con el símbolo del alpha en el pecho. Con alas de alicornio en la espalda. Nero tenía una armadura similar, solo que de tela azul con detalles blancos y el símbolo de Omega en el pecho.

Los presentes observaban asombrados el nuevo aspecto de Draco y Nero.

Black: Increíble. Han pasado directamente desde el primer nivel hasta el Shinigami.

Comentaba asombrada la bat pony. Ghost que estaba cerrando las heridas de Skyla con su hielo para evitar que perdiera sangre, la llamó la atención a su amiga.

Ghost: Ahora no hay tiempo para eso, Skyla ahora necesita nuestra ayuda.

Atenea: Mamá...

Afrodita: Por favor...Ayudad a nuestra madre...

Rogaban ambas jóvenes rezando para que su madre se salvara. Mientras tanto Draco y Nero se pusieron enfrente de Alpha y Omega.

Nero: Ahora sí que os habéis pasado de la raya.

Draco: Ahora sentiréis nuestra ira y venganza.

Ambos guerreros a la velocidad del rayo, se plantaron delante de Alpha y Omega y ambos lanzaron un potente puñetazo que los mando a volar por el cielo. Draco y Nero ahí los siguieron.

Draco: ¡Nero, tú a por Omega! ¡Alpha es mío!

Nero: ¡De acuerdo!

Los dos hermanos se dividieron para ocuparse cada uno de los dos alicornios del fuego y hielo. Los dos cuando los tuvieron a su alcance, comenzaron a lanzarles infinidad de golpes y patadas contra éstos. Los golpeaban de todos los ángulos e incluso les lanzaban potentes ataques elementales del fuego y hielo.

Alpha: Eso es, Hiperiom. Descarga toda tu ira contra mí. No te contengas.

Le animaba Alpha como si no le importase estar recibiendo una brutal paliza por parte de Draco. Draco furioso, le gritó.

Draco: ¡No vuelvas a llamarme Hiperiom!

Gritó furioso Draco alzando sus dos manos juntas en un puño, y golpear duramente contra la cabeza de Alpha que lo estrelló contra una roca. Luego cogió su ninjato y energía de fuego surgió de ella. Sin perder tiempo, lanzó infinidad de cortes afilados llameantes donde había caído antes Alpha.

Mientras tanto en el Imperio de Cristal. Blue Sky y los otros junto con el ejercito, trataban desesperadamente de repeler al enemigo. Por desgracia varios blindados y soldados cayeron ante los ataques de los híbridos.

Justo cuando el enemigo parecía que se les iba a echárseles encima, varios disparos láser surgieron del cielo destruyendo a los híbridos que los atacaban.

Todos miraron hacia el cielo y ahí vieron cruceros de batalla celestes y canas venon, a la vez que una gran nave hidra.

Sin perder tiempo, las naves disparaban todo su arsenal contra el ejercito híbrido, logrando destruir a cientos de éstos. El grupo por fin pudo respirar aliviado al ver que los refuerzos habían llegado por fin.

Volviendo con Draco, éste había dejando de lanzar ataques mientras respiraba de forma agitada. Su hermano Nero estaba igual ya que había lanzando un ataque similar contra Omega.

Nero: Parece...Que acabamos con ellos.

Draco: Eso parece, hermano.

Pero justo en ese momento unas luces de fuego y hielo surgieron de los escombros donde habían caído Alpha y Omega. De aquellas luces surgieron Alpha y Omega con algunos rasguños en sus armaduras.

Draco: ¿Vosotros?

Nero: ¿Aun seguís vivos?

Preguntaron ambos hermanos, sorprendidos de ver a Alpha y Omega todavía vivos. Alpha riéndose tras la máscara, le respondió.

Alpha: Bien hecho, Hiperiom. Has subido de nivel. Con eso estás más cerca de volver a ser el guerrero que deberías haber sido hace mucho tiempo.

Draco: ¡Callateeeee!

Gritó completamente furioso Draco, cargando de fuego su espada y lanzando un poderoso tajo en llamas contra Alpha y Omega. Estos últimos desaparecieron en unas flamas de fuego y hielo, esquivando su ataque y dejando solo a un furioso Draco.

Draco: ¡Volved aquí, cobardes! ¡Aun no he acabado con vosotros!

Gritaba furioso Draco queriendo buscarlos para matarlos a los dos, pero Nero sujetándole el brazo, le llamó la atención.

Nero: ¡Draco! Ahora no es el momento. Nuestra prima Skyla nos necesita.

Al mencionar el nombre de Skyla, Draco dejó su actitud furiosa, para luego quedarse callado y en silencio.

Draco: ¿Skyla?

Ambos hermanos miraron en dirección donde el resto del grupo seguían tratando de ayudar a Skyla con magia curativa.

Ghost: He logrado cerrarla las heridas con mi hielo, pero está en una situación muy delicada. Necesita atención médica de inmediato.

Informaba Ghost mientras atendía las heridas de Skyla.

Atenea: Mamá...

Afrodita: Mamá...

Decían ambos jóvenes, ambas preocupadas de que a su madre las fuera a pasar algo. Draco observaba la escena sin poder evitar sentir una gran culpabilidad en su interior.

Draco: ¿Qué...qué he hecho...?

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	18. El Guerrero Fénix Definitivo 1º Parte

**El Guerrero Fénix Definitivo 1º Parte**

En el interior de una fragata médica de la flota celeste. A las puertas de la sala de operaciones estaban Blue Sky y los otros, al igual que Draco y Nero como las jóvenes Afrodita y Atenea.

Cuando Skyla fue atravesada por la espada de fuego creada por Alpha, el grupo tuvo que llevarla con urgencia a una de las naves médicas del ejercito celeste, ya que el actual sistema médico de aquel mundo no era tan avanzado y la princesa necesitaba el mejor equipo médico del momento.

Los fénix de Draco y Nero estaban posados sobre una mesa, donde observaban a sus dueños preocupados. Ahí las aves podían notar los gestos de preocupación de ambos alicornios, sobre todo la de Draco que mostraba tanto tristeza, como culpabilidad.

 **Nota autor: Para evitar futuras confusiones. Para distinguir a los fénix de Draco y Nero con los guerreros Alpha y Omega, cuando me refiera a los fénix los pondré su nombre más la palabra "F" de fénix para diferenciarlos.**

Las dos jóvenes princesas estaban dando vueltas enfrente de la puerta de la sala de operaciones, esperando cualquier señal respecto a su madre. Ambas rezaban para que a su madre no la pasara nada.

Blue Sky y los otros también estaban preocupados. Confiaban en los médicos del Imperio Celeste, pero incluso contando con la medicina más avanzada y moderna, las heridas de Skyla eran muy graves y las posibilidades de supervivencia eran muy bajas.

En ese momento aparecieron Luna y Girion que pasaron por una compuerta que se había abierto para ellos.

Luna: ¡Chicos!

Nero: Tía Luna.

Draco no dijo nada. Simplemente miró a los recién llegados sin decir una palabra.

Sky: Bienvenidos, princesa Luna y príncipe Girion. Aunque ojala fuesen en mejores circunstancias.

Les saludo haciendo una reverencia el paladín ante los príncipes.

Luna: Unos soldados celestes vinieron para informarnos de que Skyla está gravemente herida.

Comentaba Luna que cuando recibió la noticia de que Skyla fue gravemente herida, ésta y su marido fueron rápidamente para verla y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. El paladín asintiendo, la respondió.

Sky: Así es, princesa Luna. Consideramos que era recomendable informarles de lo ocurrido, al menos que vinierais para contaros lo sucedido.

Comentaba el paladín con cierta pena en sus palabras porque ¿Cómo le cuentas a alguien que un ser querido estaba al borde de la muerte? No era nada fácil decir de ninguna manera aquello.

Girion: Por favor, señor Sky. Cuéntenos que ha ocurrido.

Comentaba el alicornio negro, pidiendo al paladín y a los otros que les contasen lo sucedido. Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Afrodita gritó.

Afrodita: ¡Es culpa del tío Draco! ¡Él atravesó a nuestra madre con una espada!

Gritaba furiosa y acusando a Draco de intentar matar a Skyla, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Atenea: Afrodita, cálmate.

La rogaba su hermana que la calmase. Luna y Girion sorprendidos al escuchar eso, comentaron.

Luna: ¿Qué es eso de que Draco atravesó a Skyla con una espada?

Preguntaba Luna que no entendía nada. Draco ahí sintió aun mayor culpabilidad. Black Wing acercándose a los gobernantes de Equestria, les dijo.

Black: Es una historia larga. Así que mejor nos escuchen por un momento.

Ahí el grupo fue explicando lo sucedido. Como Alpha torturó a Skyla mientras Alpha secuestraba a Afrodita y Atenea. Como usaron a las pequeñas para obligar a Draco a atravesar con la espada que el mismo Alpha le ofreció, y luego lo chantajeo con matar a Afrodita y Atenea si no lo hacía.

Luna y Girion pusieron expresiones de horror mientras escuchaban la historia. Especialmente cuando les contaron la parte de como al final al ver que Draco no iba a matar a Skyla, Alpha y Omega iban a matar a Afrodita y Atenea, pero Skyla queriendo salvar a sus hijas, agarró del casco de Draco y ella mismo se atravesó el pecho con dicha espada, provocando ella misma una herida mortal.

Girion: No puedo creer que pasara eso. Ese maldito de Alpha...

Luna: Obligar a Draco para que tratara de matar a Skyla. Que cobardía.

Comentaban ambos gobernantes indignados como alguien como Alpha obligara a Draco en contra de su voluntad, tratar de matar a Skyla. Afrodita no muy conforme con eso, dijo con tono molesto.

Afrodita: Eso no cambia nada. Todo es culpa del tío Draco por atravesar a nuestra madre con aquella espada.

Atenea: Afrodita. No estoy de acuerdo contigo. Nuestro tío Draco nunca tuvo intención de matarla, todo fue a causa de ese Alpha.

Trataba de convencer a su hermana Afrodita, pero ésta no quería hacer caso en ese punto.

Afrodita: Me da igual. Conozco la historia de Draco, como siendo Hiperiom causó muchas masacres y en una ocasión, estuvo a punto de matar a nuestra madre. Seguro que en el fondo disfrutó atravesando la espada en el corazón de nuestra madre.

Cuando más hablaba, peor se sentía Draco. Sentía que en parte Afrodita tenía razón. Aquel Alpha parecía dispuesto a todo con tal de que fuese precisamente él quien acabara con la vida de Skyla.

Ghost: Niñas. Calmaos. Draco no tuvo la culpa de nada...¿Me oís acaso?

Black: ¡Niñas, basta!

Alzó la voz Black Wing, ganándose la atención de las potras.

Black: Niñas. Ahora mismo no sirve de nada buscar culpables. Ahora tenemos preocupaciones más grandes, como esperar que los médicos terminen de operar a vuestra madre.

Afrodita: Que no estaría ahí si no fuera por el tío Draco.

Decía la joven mirando de forma enojada y de reojo a su tío Draco. El alicornio al notar la mirada de la joven llena de rencor, no pudo evitar sentir una gran culpabilidad.

Nadie sabía que decir, la joven Afrodita parecía estar enormemente enojada con su tío Draco por lo sucedido con su madre. En ese momento Alpha F miró a la joven con una mirada enojada y en ese momento ocurrió algo inesperado para la mayoría. El fénix habló.

Alpha F: ¡Ya esta bien! ¡Ya te estás pasando de la raya!

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron hablar al fénix con voz másculina, excepto Blue Sky y su grupo ya que se esperaban que tarde o temprano alguno de los fénix hablasen.

Luna: ¿El fénix ha hablando?

Girion: Increíble. Pensé que solo los fénix Omega y Alpha originales podían hacer eso.

Comentaban sorprendidos ambos gobernantes. Ahí Toxic con total calma, les comentó a éstos.

Toxic: No es nada raro. Cuando un fénix celeste y su portador llegan al nivel Bankai, el fénix adquiere capacidad de hablar.

Ghost: Aunque en este caso, ha sido al conseguir directamente el Shinigami.

Alpha F desplegó sus alas y voló hasta estar enfrente de la joven. Ahí con mirada enojada la dijo a la joven.

Alpha F: Mira, pequeña. No puedes estar pasando todo el día culpando a tu tío Draco. Él no quiso hacerlo.

Hablaba el fénix de Draco. En ese momento la fénix de Nero habló también, solo que con voz femenina.

Omega F: Cierto, niña. Draco fue obligado a hacerlo.

Ambos fénix defendían a Draco. Los presentes estaban sorprendidos por oír hablar a los fénix, salvo Blue Sky y los otros. Afrodita recuperándose de la sorpresa de los increíbles fénix parlantes, contestó.

Afrodita: Eso no cambia el hecho de que casi mata a mi madre. Para mí no es más que un maldito asesino y seguro que en el fondo lo disfruto, teniendo en cuanta su pasado con mi madre.

Las palabras de la joven eran duras para Draco, haciendo que el semental se deprimiera aun más. En ese momento Ghost se acercó a Afrodita y sin mediar palabra, la dio un fuerte coscorrón.

Afrodita: Au ¿Quién me ha dado un golpe a traición en la cabeza? Si no he visto a nadie.

Se quejaba la potra, así hasta que Ghost con expresión seria y en parte decidida, la respondió.

Ghost: He sido yo.

Afrodita: ¡Ahhhh! ¿De dónde sales tú?

Decía la potra asustada mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Ghost la dio otro coscorrón en la cabeza.

Afrodita: Au ¿Y ahora a qué viene eso?

Ghost: Porque como parece que cuando hablo nadie me escucha, opté por algo más físico como un buen coscorrón en la cabeza.

La contestaba la pony fantasma con tono serio. Girion acercándose al oído de su esposa, la susurró.

Girion: "Ni siquiera la vi acercarse a la potra".

Luna: "Ni yo. Es increíble lo desapercibida que pasa esa yegua".

Comentaban ambos entre susurros. Mientras tanto, Ghost mirando seriamente a la joven, la iba diciendo a ésta.

Ghost: Mira, jovencita. No puedes pasarte todo el tiempo culpando a tu tío Draco por lo sucedido. Él no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó.

Afrodita: Claro que lo tuvo. Él atravesó con su espada el pecho de nuestra madre, y si ahora está en la sala de operaciones es por su culpa.

Toxic: Técnicamente según tengo entendido, fue Skyla quien agarró el casco de Draco y se atravesó ella misma.

Respondió el ciber ninja con tono neutro y casi ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Black: Ejem. Es más o menos como dijo Toxic. Vuestra madre lo hizo para salvaros.

Afrodita: Pero seguro que al final, el tío Draco la habría atravesado. Seguro que en el fondo lo ha disfrutado de que haya pasado eso a mi madre.

En ese momento el fénix de Draco voló hasta pararse en la cabeza de la potra y sin mediar palabra, comenzó a picotearla fuerte la cabeza provocando un fuerte dolor en la potra.

Afrodita: Au...Au..Au. Para. Deja de picarme de una vez.

Se quejaba la potra tratando de quitarse al fénix de encima. El fénix desplegó el vuelo y se puso delante de la potra donde comenzó a hablarla severamente.

Alpha F: No vuelvas a decir que tu tío lo disfrutó, porque no es así en absoluto.

Afrodita: ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Preguntó desafiante la potra. Ahí el fénix la contestó.

Alpha F: Como su compañero fénix celeste, estoy vinculado con mi dueño. y al fusionarme con él puedo acceder a sus pensamientos al igual que él al mío. Cuando vi su mente, pude ver todo el sufrimiento que conlleva consigo.

Afrodita: Eso lo dudo.

Respondió la potra sin querer creerle y el fénix volvió a picarla de nuevo en la cabeza para molestia de ésta.

Afrodita: ¡Deja de picarme de una vez!

Alpha F: Solo eres una potra malcriada. Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que pasó Draco con su pasado, presente y lo que será en el futuro. Aunque no lo creas, él esta sufriendo muchísimo por lo sucedido con tu madre.

La potra iba a contestar, hasta que el fénix la interrumpió.

Alpha F: ¡Y Cómo vuelvas a decir que no es verdad, te picaré la cabeza hasta dejarte como un colador!

La amenazó el fénix a la potra haciéndola callar así. Draco se sintió algo mejor al ver que su nuevo fénix lo defendía. Recordó que su anterior fénix era algo reservado y callado donde rara vez intervenía en algo.

Afrodita no dijo nada. Simplemente miró a otro lado mientras se enfurruñaba molesta. Estaba claro que la joven no iba a perdonar a su tío tan fácilmente.

El fénix voló de vuelta hasta quedar al lado de su dueño Draco. Los presentes no hicieron otra cosa que esperar a que los médicos terminasen de tratar con Skyla.

Un intenso silencio se hacía presente en el lugar. Intensa preocupación surgía en el lugar. Todos rezaban para que Skyla se recuperase y no la pasara nada.

El tiempo parecía hacerse eterno hasta que la luz roja de encima de la puerta de entrada al quirófano, pasó de luz roja a verde, indicando que la operación había terminado.

De inmediato todos se pusieron de pie y estaban tensos, mientras veían la compuerta abrirse y por ella surgió los médicos.

Luna: ¡Doctor! ¿Cómo está mi sobrina?

Atenea: ¿Está nuestra madre bien?

Girion: ¡Digan algo, por Celestia!

Afrodita: ¡Díganos que nuestra madre está bien! ¡Por favor!

Hablaban todos éstos casi a la vez. Uno de los doctores celestes, alzando su casco en señal de silencio, se puso a contestarles.

Doctor: Cálmense todo el mundo. La operación ha sido enormemente delicada debido al lamentable estado en que vino la princesa. Es un milagro que haya podido llegar aquí con vida.

Una gran preocupación se formó en los presentes, donde se temieron lo peor.

Nero: Doctor ¿No irá a decir que nuestra prima...?

Doctor: Tranquilos. Ella está viva, aunque mucho me temo que la quedará secuelas.

Girion: ¿Secuelas?

Doctor: Sí. Tiene heridas en todas partes donde se curaran con el tiempo, por lo que no es preocupante. El problema son las alas y los ojos perdidos. Mucho me temo que se quedará ciega y sin poder volar para el resto de su vida.

El alma se les hundió a los pies a todo el mundo. En ese momento Blue Sky acercándose al doctor, le comentó.

Sky: Doctor. En tal caso, creo que deberíamos aplicar en Skyla el equipo de implantes especiales.

Doctor: ¿Está usted seguro, señor Blue Sky?

Sky: Así es. Solo hay que aplicarle unos ojos cibernéticos y unas alas artificiales para que pueda volver a ver y volar.

Luna y los otros alzaron las orejas al escuchar aquello último al paladín.

Luna: ¿Podéis hacer eso?

Preguntó Luna sintiendo una esperanza de que su sobrina podría recobrar la visión y la capacidad de volar. El paladín mirando a los presentes con una sonrisa, la respondió.

Sky: Así es. La tecnología del Imperio Celeste es la más avanzada de nuestro mundo. Así que no se preocupen. La princesa Skyla volverá a ver y volar.

Un gran suspiro de alivio de formó en Luna y los otros. Atenea sonriendo de alegría, la comentó a su hermana.

Atenea: ¿Lo has oído, Afrodita? Nuestra madre se pondrá bien.

Pero Afrodita no parecía para celebraciones y ahí esta comentó.

Afrodita: Sí. Aunque ella no las necesitaría si cierto miserable no la hubiera atravesado con una espada.

Decía Afrodita con tono molesto, demostrando que aun seguía culpando a su tío de lo sucedido.

Sky: Bien, doctor. Cuando Skyla tenga fuerzas, empiecen con el proceso de recuperación de partes perdidas.

Le ordenaba el paladín al doctor. El doctor con tono serio, le respondió.

Doctor: Sobre eso, puede haber un problema.

Black: ¿Qué problema?

Doctor: Verá. Actualmente la princesa Skyla está en estado de coma.

Todos: ¡¿En coma?!

Exclamaron todos, sorprendidos ante lo que les respondió el doctor.

Doctor: Así es. Y por desgracia no sabemos cuando despertará. Podría pasar días, meses...o incluso años.

El grupo volvió a desanimarse ante la nueva respuesta del doctor.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar. Para ser más exactos en las instalaciones donde fabricaban híbridos. Estaban Sound Max y la doctora Moira enfrente de un tanque de contención.

Moira: Estoy a punto de alcanzar un gran logro en mi vida como científica.

Comentaba complacida la doctora sin apartar la vista del interior del tanque de contención. Sound Máx ahí la dijo seriamente.

Sound: Solo espero que no se te vaya de las manos. Lo que intentas crear, podría escaparse de tu control.

Moira: No te preocupes. Ya tomé medidas para ello.

La doctora pasó su ala en el cristal del tanque, mirando la extraña silueta oscura que había en su interior.

Moira: Creo que es hora de despertar a mis dos hermosas creaciones.

La doctora se acercó al panel de control que estaba al lado de la capsula. Pulsó unos botones y ahí la cápsula comenzó a vaciar el líquido de su interior.

La figura oscura que había dentro, abrió los ojos donde tenía un intenso brillo blanco en ellos. En ese instante el cristal de la capsula comenzó a resquebrajarse por todos lados para luego estallar, y caer todos los trozos al suelo como el líquido que había dentro donde se esparció por todo el suelo de alrededor.

La doctora Moira y Sound Máx se cubrieron con sus brazos para protegerse de los trozos de cristal que iban cayendo. Ahí la figura oscura iba saliendo de lo que quedaba de la cápsula.

Moira: Sin duda es hermoso.

Comentaba la doctora, sintiéndose muy complacida con lo que había creado. La extraña figura miró a la doctora mientras esta le decía a él.

Moira: Bien, hijo mío. Muchas felicidades por tu nacimiento, pero aun no hemos acabado. Aun queda una cosa por hacer.

Decía la doctora señalando con un ala la mesa donde estaba el extraño huevo blanco. La figura oscura se acercó a dicho huevo y lo tocó con el brazo. Nada más hacer eso, el huevo comenzó a brillar y una intensa luz surgió de ella. Una extraña figura parecida a un ave surgió del huevo y voló hasta posarse en la grupa de la figura oscura.

Moira: Excelente. Ahora los dos estáis unidos como un único ser. Ahora solo falta hacer una prueba de campo para verificar vuestro poder. Y conozco el lugar perfecto para ello.

Decía la doctora con una sonrisa maléfica mientras pulsando unos botones, hizo aparecer un mapa del mundo.

Moira: Veamos ¿Dónde está?

La doctora miraba el mapa que giraba sobre sí mismo, hasta que finalmente la doctora apuntó con su ala el lugar que buscaba.

Moira: ¡Aja! Este es el lugar que buscaba.

Dijo complacido la doctora. Luego mirando a la criatura que ella había creado, le dijo a éste.

Moira: Ve allí de inmediato y saca a relucir tu poder. No quiero que te contengas en absoluto.

El híbrido obedeció y se marchó de allí junta con el ave.

Sound: Mejor voy yo también, por si acaso necesita ayuda.

Moira: Tú mismo. Aunque no creo que lo necesite.

Respondía la doctora con una sonrisa maléfica.

Más tarde en la nave médica. En una habitación estaba Skyla metida en una cama con múltiples tubos conectados a ella. Un aparato marcaba su ritmo cardiaco y una mascarilla de oxígeno en su rostro.

Como había dicho antes el doctor, la yegua estaba en coma profundo, pero aun así dormía plácidamente.

Sus familiares y amigos fueron a verla hace tiempo y se les encogió el corazón al verla en aquel lamentable estado, sobre todo a Draco que se culpaba a sí mismo de lo sucedido con ella.

Estuvieron con ella un tiempo, hasta que el tiempo de visita se terminó y tuvieron que irse.

Todo estaba tranquilo en la habitación, hasta que la compuerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella pasó nada menos que Draco, junto con su fénix Alpha F que estaba sobre su grupa.

El semental se acercó a la cama donde dormía Skyla y se puso a un lado de ésta. El semental miraba a su prima dormida y no pudo evitar sentir una gran tristeza en su interior. Ahí el semental trató de hablar.

Draco: Skyla...No se si puedes siquiera escucharme, pero...

El semental se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Le costaba decir las palabras, así hasta que finalmente dijo.

Draco: Lo lamento, Skyla. Lamento por lo que has pasado por culpa de ese maldito Alpha.

Dijo con suma tristeza en sus palabras el alicornio pelirrojo, mientras unas lágrimas se le empezaban a formar en sus ojos.

Draco: Si me hubiera asegurado de que no te pasara nada, o que tus hijas estuvieran a salvo, tal vez todo esto podría haberse evitado. Si hubiera llegado un poco antes, no estarías en esta situación.

Seguía hablando Draco mientras Skyla seguía impasible y sin mediar palabra alguna. Aquello deprimió a Draco ya que no podía estar seguro si lo estaba escuchando o no. Aun así siguió hablando.

Draco: Yo, en ese momento he tenido autentico miedo. No sabía que hacer. Admito que estaba completamente paralizado ya que si te mataba como me lo pedía Alpha, tus hijas perderían a una buena madre, pero si no lo hacía, las matarían a ellas y tú perderías a tus dos queridas hijas.

Unas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro e incluso algunas gotas cayeron en un brazo de Skyla.

Draco: Yo. Lamento lo que te ha pasado, ojala pudiera hacer algo como viajar en el tiempo y evitar este desastre, pero por desgracia no puedo hacer eso.

Draco se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo y ahora con un porte más decidido, dijo.

Draco: Te juro, querida prima, que los crímenes cometidos por ese Alpha no quedaran impunes. Pienso dar caza a ese maldito desgraciado para que pague por todo el mal que te ha hecho. Juro que te vengaré por todo el mal que te hizo tanto a ti como a tus hijas.

Dijo con total decisión el alicornio, dispuesto a vengar a su prima Skyla, pasara lo que pasara.

Draco: Mientras tanto, recupérate, querida prima.

Decía esto el semental, mientras cogía del brazo libre de su prima y la daba un beso en la pezuña. Luego de marchó de la habitación, dejando de nuevo sola a Skyla o al menos aparentaba estar sola, ya que de detrás de una cortina apareció nada menos que Afrodita que se había escondido ahí y lo había escuchado todo.

La potra no sabía que pensar ahora de su tío. En parte lo detestaba por lo ocurrido a su madre, pero otra se sentía culpable por echarle injustamente toda la culpa a él. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz captó su atención.

Skyla: Dra...Draco...

La potra se giró con expresión de sorpresa al ver a su madre decir el nombre de su tío, pero aun así seguía en coma.

Mientras tanto, Draco seguía caminando por el pasillo junto con su fénix Alpha F. En ese momento apareció su hermano Nero junto con su fénix Omega F, corriendo ha su encuentro.

Nero: ¡Hermano!

Le llamaba su hermano Nero a éste.

Draco: ¿Qué ocurre, Nero? ¿A qué vienen esas prisas?

Nero: Son nuestros amigos de la patrulla. Dicen que acaban de recibir un aviso de que Nueva Olimpia está siendo atacada por un misterioso enemigo.

Respondió Nero. Draco se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de Nueva-Olimpia. El antiguo reino donde Era lo gobernaba con casco de hierro y con ideas enormemente hembrista. Así hasta que Hades la mató y acabó con su reinado.

Draco: ¿Nueva Olimpia has dicho?

Nero: Así es. El grupo van a ir en una nave para ir rápido allí. Voy con ellos ¿Te vienes?

Draco: No lo tienes que decírmelo dos veces.

Omega F: Estupendo. Vamos todos juntos.

Alpha F: A demostrar a quién sea que lo esté haciendo, que no puede hacer lo que le de la gana.

Ambos hermanos y sus fénix estaban de acuerdo. Irían a Nueva Olimpia para ayudar a los habitantes del reino, contra la misteriosa fuerza que los estaba atacando.

Mientras tanto en Nueva Olimpia, la capital de las alicornios. Una gran ciudad-fortaleza, defendida por un gigantesco muro y coronada por un gran palacio de oro y madera. Dicho reino no estaba pasando sus mejores momentos.

El gigantesco muro que orgullosamente defendía el reino, estaba derrumbada en una gran parte de la misma. Varios edificios y casas derribadas o destruidas. Cientos de alicornios hembras como otros tipos de ponis machos, todos éstos muertos o brutalmente heridos como agonizantes.

Las alicornios guerreras del reino parecían estar luchando contra un misterioso enemigo, mientras la actual gobernante del reino, la reina Margery, una alicornio de pelaje azul, con crines blancas como la nieve, ojos grises y una cutie mark en forma de corona dorada. Cubierta por una armadura de batalla, dirigía ésta a sus tropas.

Margery: ¡Vamos, guerreras! ¡Debemos derrotar a ese enemigo cueste lo que cueste!

Ordenaba la reina. Una de las alicornios guerreras con expresión preocupada y asustada, miró a su reina y la comentó.

Guerrera: Pero, mi reina. Esa...Esa cosa ha matado casi la cuarta parte de nuestro ejercito que tenemos en la ciudad, y hasta ahora no parece siquiera que le hayamos hecho algo al respecto.

Margery: ¡No es el momento para cobardías! ¡Si no lo detenemos ahora, perdemos todo cuanto amamos en este reino!

Decía la reina tratando de animar a sus guerreras donde la mayoría se lanzaban hacia el misterioso enemigo que los atacaba.

Guerrera: Pero...

En ese momento se escuchó una fuerte explosión que arrasó con una plaza completa, a la vez que con la vida de varias alicornios guerreras.

Más alicornios guerreras aparecieron en el lugar de la explosión donde ahora todo estaba desolado, apuntaron con sus lanzas contra una misteriosa figura oscura, donde la rodeaba un aura verde oscura brillante.

Guerrera2: ¡Ríndete ante la autoridad de las alicornios!

Guerrera3: ¡O de lo contrario, te mataremos!

Decía con autoridad las alicornios guerreras tratando de sonar valientes, pero en el fondo estaban con un intenso miedo en su interior, ya que hasta ahora el misterioso enemigo ha matado a cientos de alicornios guerreras sin problemas.

La figura oscura miró a las yeguas guerreras con sus ojos blancos brillantes que en cierto modo, intimidó enormemente a las alicornios guerreras donde su miedo se veía reflejado en sus ojos.

Las alicornios guerreras logrando sacar algo de valor, se lanzaron hacia la figura misteriosa. Éste al verlas, lanzó un enorme y poderoso rayo que desintegró por completo a todas las yeguas guerreras que intentaban atacarlo.

El rayo no se detuvo y siguió avanzando hasta donde estaba la reina Margery y sus guardias alicornios.

Margery: ¡Cuidado! ¡Todos detrás de mi!

Advertía la reina mientras creaba un campo de fuerza lo más poderoso que pudo. El rayo impactó contra dicha barrera mientras la reina trataba de detener el rayo. Por desgracia el ataque era demasiado poderoso para que la reina pudiera detenerlo y finalmente la barrera cayó, dejando paso libre al rayo que iba directo hacia ella y sus guerreras para horror de éstas.

Margery: ¡Oh, no!

Sky: ¡Escudo Paladín!

Aparecía de golpe el paladín con sus armas astrales y combinado con su meca dragón modo armadura. El paladín creando un poderoso campo de fuerza, logró detener el ataque aunque no impidió que retrocediera por la fuerza del ataque. Una vez finalizado el rayo, el paladín miró a la reina y la preguntó.

Sky: ¿Están bien?

Margery no respondió, estaba un tanto en shock ante lo que acababa de presenciar al igual que sus guerreras. El paladín al no obtener respuesta, volvió a preguntar.

Sky: ¿Las pasa algo? ¿Están bien?

Llegaron también Ghost y Black Wing, éstas también combinadas con sus meca bestias pantera y halcón a modo de armaduras para potenciar sus habilidades. Toxic descendió a través de sus látigos por la pared de un edificio y luego se columpió para hacer un salto mortal y aterrizar cerca del paladín y las otras.

Margery: ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Preguntaba la reina que no sabía quiénes eran aquellos misteriosos ponis. En ese momento aparecieron Draco y Nero, ambos estando fusionados con sus respectivos fénix celestes donde tenían los dos unas armaduras de energía elemental, cascos con forma de cabeza de fénix y el símbolo de su cutie mark en el pecho de dichas armaduras.

Draco: Reina Margery. Cuanto tiempo.

Saludaba el alicornio pelirrojo mientras la reina miraba sorprendida a los dos hermanos.

Margery: ¿Príncipe Draco? ¿Príncipe Nero?

Nero: Los mismos.

Respondió Nero con su típica sonrisa.

Draco: Vinimos tan rápido como hemos podido ¿Podría informarnos que está pasando?

Margery recuperando de la sorpresa inicial, se puso a explicar.

Margery: Sí. Todo estaba tranquilo en Nueva Olimpia, hasta que de repente fuimos atacados por un misterioso enemigo.

Black: ¿Y quién es ese misterioso enemigo?

Sky: ¡Cuidado!

Advirtió el paladín poniéndose en medio, para bloquear con su escudo otro rayo que venía hacia ellos.

Sky: ¿Estáis todos bien?

Ghost: Sí. Gracias.

Black: ¿Quién ha lanzado ese otro rayo?

Margery: Fue ese tipo.

Draco: ¿Qué tipo?

La reina señaló con su casco en una dirección y todos miraron hacia donde apuntaba la reina. Ahí veían una densa nube de humo y que algo iba saliendo de allí.

Ahí todos vieron emerger a un especie de alicornio macho. Su pelaje era blanco tirando a azul claro. Constitución fuerte. Cuerno largo y afilado. Grandes alas de alicornio. Crin corta de color azul. No poseía cutie mark alguna.

Draco: ¿Un alicornio?

Nero: ¿Un solo alicornio ha causado todo esto?

Preguntaban ambos hermanos sorprendidos de ver que quien era el ataque era nada menos que un alicornio.

Margery: No os dejéis engañar por su aspecto. Él junto con su compañero causaron muchos destrozos por la ciudad, y muchas guerreras perdieron la vida al enfrentarse a él.

Advertía la reina estando ésta en guardia al igual que sus guerreras, donde éstas últimas retrocedieron un poco por le miedo que las causaba el misterioso alicornio.

Sky: Ya veo. No se preocupe. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto.

Ghost: Puede darlo por seguro...Un momento ¿Compañero?

Preguntó Ghost al recordar el detalles de cuando la reina mencionó que el alicornio tenía un compañero. Los demás al escuchar eso, preguntaron también.

Nero: ¿Dice que ese tipo tiene un compañero, majestad?

Draco: Solo le vemos a él.

Margery: Su compañero es...

Antes de que la reina pudiera terminar de hablar, apareció volando por el cielo un fénix. Aquel fénix era blanco tirando un tanto a azul. Pico azul oscuro y con las plumas de las alas y cola terminando en blanco. Dicho fénix iba volando por le cielo hasta posarse en la grupa del misterioso alicornio.

Nero: ¿Un fénix?

Preguntó Nero al ver a aquel extraño fénix aparecer y posarse en la grupa del misterioso alicornio. En ese momento Toxic analizando al alicornio y al fénix, informó al grupo.

Toxic: Chicos. Mi escáner detecta ADN híbrido tanto en el alicornio como en el fénix.

Black: Por tanto, ambos individuos son híbridos.

Toxic: Afirmativo.

Ghost: Pero ¿Por qué un alicornio y un fénix? No le veo el sentido.

Preguntaba la pony fantasma. Así hasta que se escuchó uno voz, respondiendo a su pregunta.

Sound: Para así crear al guerrero del fénix definitivo.

Todos vieron aparecer del humo nada menos que a Sound Max.

Nero: ¿Otra vez ese tipo?

Draco: Que pesado.

Dijeron ambos hermanos poniéndose en guardia. Blue Sky mirando al híbrido Sound Max, le preguntó.

Sky: ¿Qué es eso del guerrero fénix definitivo?

Sound: Muy simple.

El híbrido se puso a caminar de un lado a otro mientras se ponía a explicar lo del guerreo fénix definitivo.

Sound: Este híbrido fue creado con muestras de ADN de diversas especies para hacerlo poderoso, pero también usando ADN sacada de las muestras de sangre que fueron previamente extraídas de los hermanos Draco y Nero.

Nero: ¿Nuestra sangre?

Preguntó Nero donde éste y su hermano Draco recordaron cuando en su primer enfrentamiento, Sound Max les había extraído parte de su sangre.

Sound: Así es. Gracias a ello, creamos un alicornio con los poderes y habilidades de vosotros dos.

Black: ¿Y el Fenix?

Preguntó ahora Black Wing. Ahí Sound Max la contestó.

Sound Max: El fénix que lo acompaña es un derivado de lo que eran antes Omega y Alpha para los hermanos Draco y Nero.

Draco y Nero: ¿Qué?

Exclamaron los dos hermanos sorprendidos ante lo que había dicho Sound Máx.

Sound: Para crear al guerrero fénix definitivo, obviamente necesitaba un fénix compañero con que fusionarse y así formar al híbrido alicornio más poderoso. Aquello fue más complicado, ya que los actuales Alpha y Omega ahora eran alicornios normales y corrientes sin rastro de su antiguo poder. Por eso tuvimos que usar ADN de fénix celeste que era lo más parecido que se podía encontrar. Aunque al principio tenía mis dudas, los resultados fueron excelentes.

Comentaba el híbrido mirando al alicornio híbrido con satisfacción.

Nero: Menuda aberración.

Draco: Y yo que pensé que Hades estaba loco cuando creó a un alicornio con propiedades de distintas especies.

Comentaron ambos hermanos sin poder evitar sentir repulsión ante el híbrido alicornio y su fénix. Sound Max riéndose perversamente, comentó.

Sound: Ya está bien de charlas. Estamos aquí para poner al híbrido a prueba ¡Tú! ¡Fusiónate con tu fénix al nivel Bankai!

Ordenaba esto último el híbrido al alicornio. El híbrido alicornio acatando la orden, dijo con un tono leve y casi serio.

Híbrido: Bankai...

Nada más decir eso, el fénix brilló y se fusionó con el híbrido alicornio en una luz cegadora. Cuando la luz terminó, todo el mundo miró asombrado como ahora el híbrido tenía una armadura como la de los hermanos, solo que de energía verde oscura con pequeñas líneas azules oscura que se movían por alrededor de forma caótica.

Draco: ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

Exclamó Draco mientras sacaba la ninjato, listo para pelear.

Nero: No importa. Somos más que ellos. Podremos sin problemas.

Trataba de animar Nero mientras sacaba su katana.

Alpha: Pero éste no está solo.

Apareciendo de unas flamas azules y rojas que surgieron de la nada, salieron nada menos que Alpha y Omega.

Draco: ¡Vosotros!

Exclamó enfadado Draco, recordando que su prima Skyla estaba en el hospital a causa de ambos alicornios oscuros.

Alpha: Así es. Vinimos aquí para ocuparnos de la patrulla de una vez por todas.

Omega: Porque el amo Arek ya está con la mosca detrás de la oreja al tener siempre a vosotros siguiéndole por todas partes.

Comentaba ambos hermanos que estaban dispuestos a acabar con la patrulla. En ese momento Draco adelantándose al grupo, con una expresión furiosa mirando a éstos, les dijo.

Draco: ¡Olvidaos de la patrulla! ¡Vosotros sois míos por lo que le hicisteis a mi prima antes!

Les gritó furioso el alicornio a éstos. Alpha encogiéndose de hombros, le respondió tranquilamente.

Alpha: En serio. No entiendo tu enfado. Yo creo que te hicimos un favor acabando con la vida de esa golfa.

Aquella respuesta molesto aun más a Draco, ya que recordando que ahora mismo su prima estaba en coma por culpa de ellos, hacía que se le hirviera la sangre.

Alpha F: (Esos tipos van a lamentar lo que han hecho. Estoy contigo, Draco).

Hablaba mentalmente el fénix a su dueño. Draco agradeció las palabras de su fénix.

Draco: Gracias. Al menos tú eres un Alpha con quien puedo contar.

Nero acercándose a su hermano, posó su casco en el hombro y mirándole le dijo.

Nero: Hermano. Mi fénix y yo vamos contigo. Al fin y al cabo, lo de Skyla es también asunto mío.

Omega F: (Sí. Juntos les patearemos el trasero a esos dos malditos).

Draco agradeció también el apoyo de su hermano como de su fénix. Nero mirando a sus amigos de la patrulla, les dijo.

Nero: Amigos. Esos dos son nuestros ¿Podréis ocuparos vosotros de esos híbridos?

Blue Sky los otros asintiendo con la cabeza, les contestaron de forma afirmativa.

Sky: Por supuesto.

Ghost: Protegeremos a esta gente ¿Me escuchasteis?

Black: Nosotros nos bastamos para acabar con estos tipos.

Toxic: Defenderemos este reino.

Nero sonrió al poder contar con sus más recientes amigos para proteger Nueva Olimpia. Luego Mirando a Draco, le dijo.

Nero: Adelante.

Draco: Por supuesto.

Ambos: ¡Shinigami!

Gritaron los dos y sus cuerpos brillaron, adoptando sus formas Shinigami. La reina y sus alicornios guerreras miraron sorprendidas aquello.

Margery: Increíble. Pensé que los antiguos portadores ya no tenían sus fénix.

Ghost: Es complicado de explicar, digamos que...

Trataba de explicar Ghost sobre los nuevos fénix de Nero y Draco a la reina, pero Blue Sky interrumpiéndola, dijo.

Sky: Ahora no es el momento de hablar ¡Majestad! Saque a sus guerreras de aquí. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de estos tipos.

Margery: ¿Estáis locos? Ese alicornio y su fénix se bastaron para arrasar con casi media Nueva Olimpia ¿Cómo pretendéis ocuparos vosotros solos de ellos?

Sky: Créame, majestad. Nos enfrentamos a enemigos poderosos casi a diario. No sería la primera vez. Así que coja a sus guerreras y márchense de aquí.

A la reina no la gustó como la iba diciendo el unicornio paladín y ahí le respondió.

Margery: A mí no me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Mis guerreras y yo vamos...

¿?: Por favor, madre. Escúchales.

Margery: ¿Artorias?

Todos vieron aparecer volando a un alicornio de color azul, crines grises y blancas, ojos grises. Cutie mark en forma de una marca roja. Portaba una armadura de batalla que le cubría el cuerpo.

El llamado Artorias se paró a un lado de su madre y ahí la dijo.

Artorias: Madre. Es mejor hacer lo que dicen. Por el bien de nuestra gente.

Margery: ¿Qué estás diciendo, hijo? No podemos abandonar nuestro reino a su suerte. Debemos luchar contra el enemigo que trata de destruirlo.

Artorias manteniendo la calma, respondió a su madre.

Artorias: Madre. Comprendo que quieras defender el reino ¿Pero de qué servirá si toda nuestra gente muere? Nuestro enemigo ha demostrado ser muy poderoso y si seguimos con esto, toda nuestra gente morirá. Dime madre, que es lo más importante para ti. Nuestro reino, o la vida de nuestra gente.

Margery: Pero...

Artorias: Madre. Tenemos a los legendarios Draco y Nero de nuestro lado que lucharon contra Acnología y gracias a su valor y sacrificio, el mundo de salvo. Y si confían la seguridad de nuestro reino a estos guerreros que han venido con ellos, es que son capaces de hacerlo. Por eso debemos confiar en ellos.

Margery: No sé yo.

Artorias: Madre, por favor. Ahora mismo nuestra prioridad es salvar a nuestra gente de la aniquilación.

Le decía su hijo a la reina. Margery estaba un tanto indecisa. Miró primero su reino donde con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación le dieron para reconstruirlo de la era de Hera, siendo destruido por aquellos enemigos. También recordaba cuantas vidas se perdieron y cuantas valientes guerreras cayeron ante sus enemigos. Al final resignándose, tomó su decisión.

Margery: Muy bien. No me gusta hacer esto, pero en parte tienes razón sobre que la seguridad de nuestra gente es lo primero.

La reina mirando a sus guerreras, las dijo.

Margery: ¡Guerreras alicornios! ¡Olvidaos del enemigo! ¡Centrémonos en poner a salvo a nuestra gente!

A las guerreras alicornio no las hizo gracia el hecho de abandonar la lucha y confiársela a unos extraños donde varios de ellos eran machos, pero al final acataron la orden y se marcharon de allí. La reina mirando con tono serio y autoritario al grupo, les dijo.

Margery: Bien. Me he jugado la reputación por vosotros. Espero que no me hagáis arrepentirme.

Les decía la reina que no se sentía muy cómoda ante la idea de confiar a unos machos la seguridad de su reino. El grupo ahí asintió.

Sky: No se preocupe. Podremos ocuparnos de ello.

Margery: Más os vale.

Artorias: Vamos, madre.

La reina y su hijo se marcharon volando de allí siguiendo a sus guerreras, dejando solos al grupo contra sus enemigos.

Sound: Bien. Supongo que empieza la fiesta.

Decía el híbrido con una sonrisa perversa, mientras el híbrido alicornio estaba impasible en el sitio.

Draco: ¡Eres mío, Alpha!

Gritó Draco yendo a toda velocidad hacia Alpha. Ahí el alicornio de fuego alzó el vuelo y se fue alejando de Draco mientras éste lo perseguía.

Draco: ¡No huyas, cobarde!

Draco persiguió a Alpha hasta el cielo donde éste último se detuvo y ahí sacó una espada de fuego con que bloqueó el ataque de la ninjato de Draco.

Draco: ¡Ahora si que no pienso permitir que huyas sin parar por lo que has hecho!

Amenazaba Draco mientras Omega aparecía a su derecha con intención de golpearle con una espada de flama azul. Estuvo a punto de golpear a Draco hasta que apareció Nero donde empleando su katana, detuvo el ataque de Omega y lo apartó de su hermano.

Ambos hermanos estaban enfrente de Omega y Alpha, listos para combatirlos.

Draco: A por ellos, Nero.

Nero: Por supuesto, Draco. Esta vez no pasan.

Decían ambos hermanos empuñando sus armas. Omega y Alpha mirando a los dos antiguos guerreros del fénix, comentaron.

Omega: Parece que los has hecho enfadar de verdad, Alpha.

Alpha: Lo sé. Poco importa. Nosotros a lo nuestro.

Finalmente ambos grupos se lanzaron contra el otro, chocando sus armas que provocando una potente estruendo del choque del metal que hizo temblar el lugar.

Volviendo con Blue Sky y el grupo. Éstos se preparaban para combatir a Sound Máx y al otro híbrido.

Sound: Bien, híbrido. Hora de terminar con ellos.

Le decía Sound Máx al híbrido donde este último no dijo simplemente nada. Ghost notando eso le llamó la atención a Sound Max.

Ghost: ¿Ni siquiera le habéis puesto un nombre a este híbrido o a su compañero fénix?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma. Sound Max escuchando eso, la respondió.

Sound Max: Este híbrido solo fue creado para un solo propósito. Destruir a todos los enemigos de Arek. No necesita un nombre, solo destruir a nuestros enemigos y ya está.

Black: ¿Y ya está? ¿Ni siquiera vais a ponerle un nombre?

Preguntó Black Wing que al igual que sus compañeros, se sentía indignada sobre que al nuevo híbrido no le pusieran nombre y solo le tratasen como un arma. Sound Max con actitud y sonrisa arrogante, respondió.

Sound Max: ¿Acaso hay que ponerle un nombre a un arma? Éste híbrido como los demás, solo existen para destruir a nuestros enemigos. No son como nosotros.

Sky: ¿Y tú qué? ¿Acaso no eres un híbrido también? ¿Acaso no tienes tú un nombre?

Le preguntaba serio el paladín.

Sound: Yo a diferencia de los demás, soy especial. Soy uno de los ocho elegidos de Arek el Absoluto.

Toxic: ¿Uno de los ocho elegidos?

Sound: Así es. El amo Arek combinando con magia ancestral y su poderosa tecnología, nos convirtió de simples híbridos, a híbridos que han ascendido a la perfección. Somos los más poderosos de nuestra clase. Estamos a una categoría superior que muy pocos híbridos tienen el honor de obtener. Por eso no somos como los otros. Somos una clase superior.

Se jactaba Sound Max con una enorme arrogancia.

Black: Menuda arrogancia.

Comentaba Black Wing que en cierto modo, la molestaba la gran arrogancia del híbrido.

Ghost: ¿Y él? ¿Acaso no puede ser él también un elegido? ¿Acaso no dijiste que era uno de los más poderosos que habéis creado?

Ante la pregunta de la pony fantasma, Sound Max rotando los ojos y alzando una garra mientras la daba vueltas, respondió.

Sound Max: Ehh...Si hace un buen trabajo, quizás lo sugiera al amo Arek para convertirlo en un elegido o eso. Nada más.

Ghost: (Dos veces que me ha escuchado el mismo individuo sin asustarse, menudo record). Para ti solo es un arma ¿Verdad?

Sound: Por supuesto. Todos somos las armas de Arek el Absoluto y nuestro deber es obedecerlo por encima de todo. Y ahora basta de hablar ¡Hora de destruiros, Patrulla Harmony!

El híbrido lanzó un poderoso gritó sónico contra el grupo. Ghost lanzó su propio gritó sónico contra el del híbrido, haciendo que ambos ataques chocaran entre sí.

Ghost aplicaba todas sus fuerzas en detener el ataque del híbrido Sound Máx.

Sound: (Ja, ja, ja ¿A eso llamas tú ataque de sonido? Deja que te enseñe).

Pensaba el híbrido para si al mismo tiempo que amplificaba la potencia superando sin problemas al de Ghost, llevándose a ésta por los aires.

Ghost en el aire, fue atrapada por las cadenas de Toxic para evitar que la yegua acabara lejos, para luego traerlas para sí.

Toxic: ¿Estás bien?

Ghost: Sí. Gracias, Toxic.

Agradecía la pony fantasma, pero luego ambos tuvieron que apartarse del otro para evitar ser golpeados por Sound Max donde su garra chocó contra el suelo y lo resquebrajó en varios trozos.

Toxic disparó misiles desde sus cascos y Ghost con la Glace Solid lanzó una onda de energía helada. Ambos ataque se dirigían hacia el híbrido donde este simplemente gritó de nuevo, creando una potente onda de sonido que destruyó los misiles de Toxic y la onda de hielo de Ghost, a la vez que ambos tuvieron que taparse los oídos para protegerse del ataque sónico de Sound Max.

El híbrido cargo de energía sus garras y entrecruzando sus brazos, lanzó desde dichas garras unos potentes rayos de energía contra Toxic y Ghost. Toxic empleando sus cadenas que se clavaron en un edificio cercano, las usó para apartarse de la trayectoria del disparo, mientras Ghost se hizo invisible para desparecer de vista y evitar el rayo.

Mientras tanto, Blue Sky junto con Black Wing, estaban ambos frente al híbrido que seguía en el sitio completamente impasible.

Black: Bien, amigo. A ver lo que sabes hacer.

El híbrido no dijo nada, simplemente ladeó un poco la cabeza para luego volver a dejarla como estaba.

Black: ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado sin hacer nada? Bien. Entonces iremos nosotros a por ti.

Sky: ¡Black Wing, espera!

Por desgracia la bat pony no le escuchó y activando los reactores de su meca armadura, se lanzó volando a toda velocidad en dirección al híbrido.

Black: ¡Toma Misil!

Gritó Black Wing disparando el lanzacohetes que tenía en su brazo derecho. El cohete iba disparado hacia el híbrido a punto de alcanzarlo, pero justo al instante desapareció de vista, haciendo que el misil pasara de largo.

Black Wing estuvo atenta esperando cualquier ataque por parte del híbrido.

Sky: ¡A tu espalda!

Black Wing se giró justo para evitar el ataque del híbrido que intentó golpearla con su brazo convertido en garra. Por poco no la había acertado y alejándose de él, preparó otro misil.

Black: ¡Ya eres mío!

Dijo Black Wing a punto de disparar otro misil contra el híbrido, pero el híbrido se desplazó al instante y agarrando el arma de Black Wing para luego desviarlo y hacer que el misil fuera hacia el cielo. Acto seguido la golpeó con su otro casco que la mandó a estrellarse contra un muro.

Sky: ¡Black Wing! ¡Debo ayudarla!

Lerstein: Pues ya estas tardando, amigo.

Le decía el espíritu de la espada Caladbolg. El paladín empuñando sus armas astrales, se lanzó directo hacia el híbrido y trató de golpearle con su espada. El híbrido viendo eso, desapareció de vista esquivando así el ataque, para luego reaparecer justo detrás del paladín y tratar de golpearle con su casco cargado de energía psionica. Blue Sky percibiendo eso, alzó rápidamente su escudo Aegis, logrando detener el ataque del híbrido.

Sky: ¡Sable Relámpago!

Gritó el paladín mientras su espada se cargaba de electricidad, pero no lanzó su ataque de inmediato. Aprovechando las capacidades de su meca armadura, pegó un gran salto impulsado hacia el cielo para rápidamente descender hacia el híbrido, logrando conectarle un fuerte ataque que le causó un fuerte efecto electrocutante que aturdió al híbrido.

El paladín no perdió tiempo y con su espada le golpeó varias veces en el cuerpo del híbrido, causando fuertes daños.

Sky: ¡Y ahora...! ¡Placaje de Escudo!

El escudo Aegis comenzó a brillar y con él el paladín golpeó con todas sus fuerzas contra el híbrido, mandando a volar muy lejos hasta estrellarse contra un edificio donde se derrumbó encima de dicho híbrido.

El paladín se detuvo un momento para descansar, mientras Black Wing que se había recuperado del golpe apareció volando hasta llegar al lado del paladín.

Black: Veo que has podido con él.

Comentaba la bat pony. Blue Sky sonriendo, la respondió.

Sky: Así es.

Black: Tantos aires de ser una criatura todopoderosa y al final no ha sido para tanto.

Comentaba un tanto arrogante la bat pony mientras sonreía, pero justo en ese momento una intensa luz surgió de los escombros apartando todos estos. El paladín y la bat pony pudieron ver surgir al híbrido de entre los escombros, con apenas daños menores en su cuerpo o armadura.

Black: Vale. Parece que no es tan fácil de vencer.

Sky: No importa. Lo derrotaremos.

Respondía Blue Sky en posición de combate. Su compañera apoyando en eso, le contestó.

Black: Por supuesto. Acabaremos con él en un periquete.

Usando los propulsores de su armadura, Black Wing ascendió hacia el cielo hasta ganar altura. Ahí se preparó para atacar al híbrido.

Black: ¡La justicia llueve del cielo!

Gritó Black Wing disparando desde varios compartimentos de su armadura, varios micromisiles que fueron directos hacia el híbrido. Todos los misiles impactaron en el lugar donde estaba dicho híbrido y cuando todo terminó, solo había escombros.

Parecía que habían acabado con él hasta que el híbrido apareció justo detrás de ella e intentó golpearla con su garra.

Black: ¡Esta vez no!

Exclamó Black Wing usando su gran agilidad para esquivar el ataque, darse la vuelta y disparar un misil donde esta vez logró dar el en blanco. El impacto hizo retroceder al híbrido unos metros.

Sky: Cuidado, Black Wing. Este híbrido es verdaderamente resistente.

Black: No te preocupes. Acabaremos con él.

Mientras tanto, en la instalaciones de fabricación de híbridos. La doctora Moira observaba la lucha de la patrulla contra los híbridos a través de varias pantallas de ordenador del panel de control, especialmente donde se enfrentaban al alicornio híbrido.

Moira: De momento el híbrido alterado actúa bien, pero aun no ha demostrado todo su poder.

Comentaba la doctora con una sonrisa, hasta que de repente en una compuerta hubo una explosión que derribó las puertas, alertando así a la doctora.

Moira: ¿Qué ocurre?

Preguntaba la orni por la explosión ocasionada. Justo en ese momento vio entrar a nada menos que al gran robot Centinela que entró a saco en el lugar, siendo seguido por Altair el minotauro.

Moira: Vaya. Parece que tenemos invitados.

Comentaba la orni manteniendo su estado tranquilo. Centinela alzó su arma apuntando con ella a la doctora, mientras Altair alzando su espada, comentó.

Altair: ¿Eres tú quién dirige esta gran fábrica de monstruos?

Preguntó el minotauro mientras blandía su enorme espada. La doctora sin perder la calma en ningún momento, le respondió.

Moira: En cierto modo, soy una colaboradora. Y vosotros ¿Cómo habéis encontrado las instalaciones?

¿?: Porque mis asesinos y yo los encontramos en nuestras exploraciones.

Respondió apareciendo de un salto un semental celeste de pelaje verde, crin negra corta y lacea, alas de luz. Con un visor negro que le tapaban los ojos y llevando un cibertraje ninja. Aquel pony era Kau Lung, antiguo asesino imperial del Imperio Celeste.

Moira: Ya veo. Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo que la patrulla y sus amigos metieran las narices por aquí.

Comentaba la orni cruzadas de brazos y en pose relajada. El minotauro mirando a la orni, la dijo a ésta.

Altair: Así es, monada. Por lo que ya es hora de cerrarte estas instalaciones y detenerte. Así que entrégate sin oponer resistencia.

La decía el minotauro mientras la apuntaba con su espada. La doctora dejando de tener los brazos cruzados, miró al grupo y con una sonrisa maliciosa, le contestó.

Moira: ¿Y si no me apetece hacerlo? ¿Qué haréis?

Altair: Entonces será a las malas.

Moira: Como quieras.

La doctora pulsó un botón del panel de control y una alarma comenzó a sonar, poniendo en alerta al grupo. Acto seguido varias capsulas de contención donde retenían a varios híbridos de varias clases, se abrieron liberando así a las criaturas que sin perder tiempo, rodearon al grupo.

Centinela: Atención. El enemigo nos rodea.

Informaba el robot alzando su arma, listo para usarla. Kau Lung sacando su katana, respondió.

Kau Lung: Ya lo veo. Está claro que nos va a tocar pelear.

Moira: Bien, chicos. Veamos que tal os resolvéis contra estos híbridos.

Comentaba la orni con una sonrisa maliciosa. Altair empuñando su arma, la dijo.

Altair: De momento tú serás la primera en caer ¡Ahhhh!

Gritó el minotauro lanzándose hacia la doctora donde ésta lo esperaba con total tranquilidad. El minotauro estuvo a punto de golpearla con su arma, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, la orni se deshizo en sombras esquivando así el ataque.

Altair: ¿Cómo?

Al minotauro estaba confundido porque la misteriosa orni desapareciera de vista. Sin que se diera cuenta, dicha orni reapareció justo detrás de él y alzando su ala derecha, una corriente morada oscura comenzó a surgir de Altair e iba hacia dicha ala. Altair sintiendo dolor en su cuerpo como si le drenasen la energía.

Kau Lung: ¡Altair!

Gritó el asesino imperial saltando hacia la orni para salvar al minotauro. La orni pegó un salto mortal hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque. Kau Lung poniéndose al lado de Altair donde este último respiraba un tanto agitado, le preguntó al minotauro.

Kau Lung: ¿Estás bien?

Altair: Sí. No se que me ha pasado, sentí como si me drenasen la energía.

Moira: Absorber energía no es lo único que se hacer.

Decía la orni con una sonrisa maliciosa, alzando ésta ambas alas. En su ala izquierda apareció un orbe amarillo brillante, mientras en su ala derecha un orbe oscura. La orni lanzó el orbe oscuro en dirección hacia el minotauro y el asesino imperial. Ahí ambos vieron que la esfera no era muy veloz y podían esquivarlo fácilmente, por lo que simplemente se apartaron para dejar paso a la esfera y que pasara ésta de largo. Inesperadamente cuando pasó cerca de ellos, unos rayos oscuros surgieron de dicha esfera, golpeando al minotauro y al asesino, causando daños en éstos.

Altair: Ahhh...¿Pero qué brujería es esta? ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Kau Lung: Sí. Por fortuna son solo daños menores.

Moira: Quizás mis ataques no hagan demasiado daño, pero estos híbridos sí.

Decía la doctora mientras aparecían un híbrido con forma de minotauro con cuatro brazos como dos grandes y largos cornamentas y otro con forma de cobra con brazos y garras afiladas en ellos.

Moira: Adelante, chicos. Ahí están a quienes tenéis que matar.

Ordenaba la orni mientras ambos híbridos se lanzaron hacia el minotauro y el asesino mientras estos se preparaban para combatirlos.

Altair: Espero que sepas manejar esa espada, amigo.

Le comentaba el minotauro al semental celeste. Kau Lung manteniendo su semblante serio, le contestó.

Kau Lung: Y yo espero que tú sepas manejar ese mondadientes gigante.

A Altair le hizo gracia el comentario e incluso el asesino imperial emuló una pequeña sonrisa. El híbrido minotauro intentó aplastar a Altair con sus cuatro brazos mientras este último saltó para atrás para esquivarlo, para acto seguido contraatacar lanzando su espada en alto. Pero el híbrido atrapó la espada con ambas palmas de las manos de sus brazos superiores y ahí manteniendo sujetas dicha espada, lanzó sus otros dos brazos golpeando al estomago de Altair que lo mandó estrellarse contra unos ordenadores.

Altair: Ya veo que sabes pelear, amigo.

Comentaba el minotauro mientras se levantaba, justo para ver como el híbrido se lanzó cargando sus cuernos contra él. Altair rápidamente se puso en posición para recibirle y con grandes reflejos, logró agarrar con sus garras los dos cuernos del minotauro. Altair iba siendo arrastrado varios metros, hasta que logró frenar al minotauro y empleando mucha fuerza en ello, logró levantarlo por encima de su cabeza y lanzarlo contra otro grupo de ordenadores.

Altair: Para que veas que no eres el único que sabe lanzar cosas.

Moira: ¡Magnifico!

Dijo la doctora que había visto como el minotauro había logrado no solo frenar el ataque del híbrido, sino también levantarlo y lanzarlo lejos.

Moira: Esa fuerza y poder debe sin duda deberse al llamado Delta C4. Como me gustaría poder estudiar esa proteína para mis experimentos.

Comentaba la doctora frotándose las palmas de sus alas. El minotauro escuchando lo que decía la doctora, se giró para mirarla seriamente y decirla.

Altair: Pues lo siento, pero mi Delta C4 solo me pertenece a mí. Y ahora te vienes conmigo sin rechistar.

Moira: Oh, querido. No te preocupes por mí. Mejor preocúpate por ti.

Decía la doctora mientras Altair fue placado por el híbrido donde se escuchó un fuerte ruido de varias cosas rompiéndose, y luego se veían a Altair y el híbrido revolcándose mientras seguían peleando. Todo eso bajo la atenta y tranquila mirada de la doctora con sus alas tras la espalda.

Mientras tanto, Kau Lung se enfrentaba al híbrido serpiente. El asesino trataba de eliminarla, pero dicho reptil se movía de un lado a otro con agilidad, esquivando los ataques del asesino. Al mismo tiempo Kau Lung tenía que esquivar los veloces ataques de la serpiente.

Kau Lung esquivó un ataque de zarpas del híbrido y luego saltó para atrás hasta pararse encima de un gran ordenador. El asesino estaba en guardia esperando que el híbrido fuera a por él.

Kau Lung: Venga. Aquí te espero.

Decía el asesino, pero la serpiente en vez de ir a por él, lo que hizo fue abrir la boca y de ahí salió una larga y viscosa lengua que a la velocidad del rayo, atrapó el cuello del semental y lo trajo para si. Ahí el híbrido enroscó su cuerpo por alrededor del asesino y trató de aplastarlo para cortarle la respiración.

Kau Lung: Esta serpiente...Debo librarme de ella.

El asesino era incapaz de moverse, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Activó los cañones de repulsión que tenía incorporados en las palmas de sus cascos delanteros y con toda su potencia, realizó un potente disparó de repulsión logrando repeler a la serpiente y que lo soltara. Rápidamente el asesino recuperando su espada, esquivó el siguiente intento del híbrido de atraparlo con su lengua y ahí con un golpe de su arma, le cortó la lengua.

Kau Lung: El mismo truco no funcionará dos veces conmigo.

Decía el asesino empuñando su espada y se ponía en guardia, mientras el híbrido lo miraba y seseaba de furia.

Volviendo a Nueva Olimpia, los hermanos Draco y Nero combatían contra Alpha y Omega. De momento los dos hermanos parecían dominar el combate contra los alicornios del fuego y el hielo. Ambos grupos acabaron en frente a frente en un parque.

Draco: ¡Bien, malditos! ¡Ahora rendíos si no queréis seguir sufriendo más paliza!

Les decía Draco empuñando su ninjato en dirección a éstos. Alpha y Omega tranquilamente le respondieron.

Alpha: ¿Aun quedando mucho para el final? Mucho me temo que no.

Omega: Aun no hemos terminado aquí nuestro trabajo.

Ante la respuesta. Draco y Nero se miraron al uno al otro y asintiendo con la cabeza, comentaron.

Nero: Me parece que están pidiendo más.

Draco: Me parece bien.

Draco miró a Alpha y Omega y les dijo a éstos.

Draco: Bien. Queríais más ¿No?

Nero: Pues os lo daremos.

Dijeron ambos hermanos. En ese momento Alpha y Omega comenzaron a reírse para extrañeza de ambos hermanos.

Alpha: Hermano. Creo que ha llegado la hora de dejar los juegos de lado, y pelear en serio.

Omega: Tienes razón, hermano. Ya que hemos acabado el calentamiento. Podemos ya pelear como es debido.

Nero: ¿Qué estáis diciendo?

Draco: ¿Acaso estabais jugando con nosotros?

Preguntaban ambos hermanos que no comprendían la gran confianza de sus adversarios. Alpha y Omega miraron a ambos hermanos y poniéndose en posición, gritaron los dos al unísono.

Alpha y Omega: ¡Shinigami!

De repente, ambos fueron cubiertos por flamas de fuego y hielo. Cuando dichas flamas desaparecieron, ambos tenían un aspecto diferente.

Ahora ambos tenían forma humanoide, con sus armaduras adaptadas a sus nuevas formas. Sus cuerpos irradiaban calor y frió. Sus alas las tenían naturalmente por la espalda. Sobraba decir que Draco y Nero estaban sorprendidos cuando vieron eso.

Nero: ¿Qué? ¿Shinigami?

Draco: ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso sin tener un fénix con ellos?

Se preguntaban ambos hermanos que estaban completamente pasmados ante lo que acababan de presenciar. Ahí Alpha y Omega les contestaron.

Omega: Hace mucho que nosotros no necesitamos fénix de esos.

Alpha: Este poder nos pertenece por derecho, y ahora vamos a enseñaros lo que es autentico poder.

Dijeron ambos guerreros,mientras intensificaban sus energías, donde Draco y Nero podían sentir aquella energía.

Draco: ¿Sientes eso, Nero?

Nero: Sí. Desprenden un gran poder. Tendremos que emplearnos a fondo si queremos hacerles frente.

Draco: Estoy de acuerdo. Vamos allá.

Alpha F: Adelante chicos.

Omega F: Os ayudaremos con nuestra fuerza en lo que haga falta.

Draco y Nero concentraron su energía para así intensificar su energía y poder enfrentarse a Alpha y Omega.

Volviendo con Blue Sky y Black Wing. Éstos seguían combatiendo contra el híbrido donde más o menos lograban plantar cara como podían, aunque con muchas dificultades.

Sky: ¿Cómo lo llevas, Black Wing?

Preguntaba el paladín. Black Wing manteniendo la guardia alta, le respondió.

Black: Podría estar mejor, pero ese bestia no nos lo está poniendo nada fácil.

Sky: Cierto. Tendremos que emplearnos a fondo si queremos derrotarlo.

Comentaban ambos mientras el híbrido alicornio se iba acercando a ellos a paso lento, así hasta que recibió un mensaje gracias a un comunicador integrado en su cerebro para así recibir ordenes. El híbrido se detuvo para escuchar la voz de nada menos que de la doctora Moira.

Moira: Bien, mi hermosa creación. Ahora activa la siguiente fase de tu poder.

El híbrido asintió y de inmediato dijo.

Híbrido: ¡Shiningami!

El cuerpo del híbrido brilló con intensidad con una potente luz que obligó a ambos ponis a taparse los ojos con el brazo. Cuando dicha luz cesó, el híbrido tenía ahora un aspecto diferente.

Era un ser de aspecto humanoide de color blanco. Con garras en vez de pies. Cuatro brazos terminados en manos normales. No tenía rostro salvo unos ojos completamente azules y brillantes, como un especie de núcleo azul brillante en la frente. Alas de alicornio. Tenía como placas por todo su cuerpo a modo de armadura con líneas negras.

Blue Sky y Black Wing miraban completamente sorprendidos la nueva apariencia del híbrido.

Black: ¿Ves eso, Blue Sky?

Sky: Sí. Y no me gusta nada como se está tomando esto.

Comentaban ambos preocupados al sentir el repentino aumento de poder del híbrido, mientras éste gritó a la vez que intensificaba su fuerza y creando una onda que repelió todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Ahora una batalla aun más dura que la anterior estaba por presentarse.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	19. El Guerrero Fénix Definitivo 2º Parte

**El Guerrero Fénix Definitivo 2º Parte**

Nueva-Olimpia estaba pasando por malos momentos. Dicho reino había sido atacado por un híbrido alicornio con poderes similares a los que tenían antaño Nero y Draco, donde había ya arrasado con gran parte del reino como asesinado a la mayoría de sus habitantes.

Ahora Blue Sky y Black Wing se enfrentaban a dicho híbrido que había adoptado una forma retorcida del Shinigami.

Black: ¿Has visto eso, Blue Sky?

Preguntaba la bat pony teniendo su lanzamisiles de brazo en alto, apuntando con dicha arma al híbrido. Blue Sky sin dejar de estar en guardia con sus armas astrales, la contestó.

Sky: Sí. Y si es como los otros Shinigamis, es posible que no nos lo ponga fácil.

El híbrido estaba parado en el sitio sin hacer absolutamente nada. Simplemente observando a los dos ponis.

Black: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso vas a quedarte en el sitio sin hacer nada?

Preguntaba alzando su voz la bat pony sin dejar de apuntar con su arma al híbrido, donde este último seguía impasible.

Sky: Ten cuidado, Black Wing. Debe estar esperando a que pase algo.

Black: Sí Algo como esto.

Respondió Black Wing para acto seguido disparar un misil contra el híbrido, pero cuando el misil estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, se detuvo al instante apenas metros de él.

Black: ¿Pero qué?

Sky: ¡Cuidado, Black Wing! El híbrido parece tener poderes psionicos.

Advertía el paladín y efectivamente. El híbrido tenía poderes psionicos, con que solamente con el poder de su mente detenía el misil. Blue Sky rápidamente lanzó un rayo eléctrico desde su espada que impactó en el misil, haciendo que éste explotase en el rostro del híbrido.

Black: ¡Vamos! ¡Demos más candela!

Black Wing disparó desde su meca armadura infinidad de misiles en el lugar donde estaba el híbrido. Tras una salva, la bat pony dejó de disparar.

Black: Ahora si que seguro que hemos acabado con él.

Celebraba la bat pony con una sonrisa triunfal, pero de improviso apareció el híbrido justo en medio de ambos ponis. Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de defenderse, el híbrido extendió sus brazos apuntando a cada uno, dando a ambos un potente impacto psiónico que los mandó a volar en distintas direcciones y atravesar varios edificios en el proceso.

Blue Sky estaba ahora en el suelo con algunos daños en su armadura.

Lerstein: Vamos. No te quedes ahí parado como un pasmarote y pelea. No puedes dejar que ese tipo te mande ya al suelo.

Darmet: Dale un respiro, Lerstein. Acaba de recibir un duro golpe y es natural que éste aturdido.

Lerstein: No habría pasado eso si en vez de quedarse parado como un pasmarote, hubiese iniciado la ofensiva.

Discutían ambos espíritus astrales mientras el paladín escuchando su discusión, comentó.

Sky: Chicos. Ahora no es momento de discutir. Ahora mismo me duele la cabeza para ahora escucharos parlotear como cotorras.

Se quejaba el paladín ante las discusiones de ambos espíritus, mientras éste se levantaba y usando su espada para aguantar el equilibrio. De improviso apareció el híbrido justo delante de él e intentó golpearle con un rayo, pero el paladín esta vez preparado, se agachó para esquivar el rayo y tratar de hacerle un barrido de piernas para hacer caer al híbrido. Por desgracia el híbrido solo tuvo que levitar con sus poderes mentales para evitar el ataque. Luego con una de sus garras inferiores, agarró del cuello del paladín y convirtiendo su otro brazo en un sable, trató de atravesarlo con ella.

Sky: ¡De eso nada! ¡Flash Relámpago!

Gritó el paladín haciendo que su espada Caladbolg emitiera un intenso brillo cegador, haciendo que el híbrido quedara temporalmente cegado y haciendo que soltara al paladín. Blue Sky aprovechó para cargar contra él y golpearle una y otra vez con su espada contra el híbrido, causando fuertes heridas por todo su cuerpo.

Sky: ¡Mazazo Paladín!

Gritó el paladín mientras su espada se convertía en una maza de energía y con ella golpeó duramente contra el híbrido, haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared y parte de esta se derrumbara encima del híbrido quedando enterrado.

Por desgracia aquello no retuvo por demasiado tiempo al híbrido ya que éste se volvió a alzar, al mismo tiempo que sus heridas se sanaban rápidamente. Blue Sky notando eso, se preocupó.

Sky: Mucho me temo que es más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Pensaba el paladín mientras veía como el especie el núcleo de la frente del híbrido comenzó a brillar con una tenue luz. Acto seguido el híbrido generó esferas de energía en sus cuatro brazos y las lanzó contra el paladín. Blue Sky alzó su escudo y generó un campo de fuerza para protegerse de los poderosos ataques del híbrido, que chocaban con violencia contra dicha barrera.

El híbrido seguía disparando esferas, hasta que unos rayos eléctricos surgieron el cielo y lo impactaron de lleno, deteniendo así su ataque y permitiendo al paladín tomar un respiro.

Black: ¿Acaso te olvidases de mí?

Decía Black Wing apareciendo volando con los reactores de su meca traje, portando en sus cascos la Vortex Tempo con que había generado antes los rayos. Luego utilizó el arma legendaria para convocar una ventisca tan fuerte que encerró al híbrido en un bloque de hielo. Una vez hecho eso, la bat pony se acercó al paladín.

Black: ¿Estás bien, Blue Sky?

Sky: Sí. Gracias.

Agradecía el paladín con una sonrisa, mientras la bat pony adoptaba pose de victoriosa. Por desgracia la celebración se interrumpió cuando el bloque de hielo se rompió en pedazos, liberándose así el híbrido.

Black: Genial ¿Acaso nada detiene a esa cosa?

Comentaba con sarcasmo la bat pony mientras le núcleo de la frente del híbrido volvió a brillar, para acto seguido disparar un rayo desde cada uno de sus brazos.

Black: ¡A volar tocan!

Decía Black Wing para que ella y Blue Sky salieran volando con ayuda de sus meca armaduras. El híbrido se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia ambos y comenzó a atacarlos a alta velocidad, obligando a ambos ponis a esquivar sus ataques como podían.

Mientras tanto. Sound Max estaba en medio de una plaza destruida por el ataque previo del híbrido alicornio. Parecía estar buscando algo o a alguien.

Sound: ¿Dónde se habrán metido éstos?

Comentaba el híbrido. Hace nada estaba peleando contra Toxic y Ghost, pero inesperadamente ambos ponis habían desaparecido de vista.

El híbrido miraba por todos lados tratando de encontrarlos, pero de improviso es golpeado por una hoja de hielo en su espalda haciendo gritar de dolor a éste. Rápidamente Sound Max se giró y disparó un rayo por donde recibió el ataque, pero no dio a nada ni vio a nadie.

Acto seguido unas cadenas surgieron de la nada que atraparon las patas traseras del híbrido y tiraron de ellas haciendo que se cayera al suelo. Acto seguido las cadenas desaparecieron de vista por donde vinieron. Sound Max furioso rápidamente se levanto y tras alzar el vuelo con sus alas, lanzó rayos mágicos por todas partes, destruyendo todo cuando golpeaba con sus ataques en el ya derruida plaza. Pese a todo, no pudo hallar a sus atacantes. Aquello lo ponía furioso.

Sound: ¡Maldición! ¿Desde dónde rayos me atacan?

Decía furioso el híbrido tratando de localizar a sus atacantes. De improviso un rayo de hielo impactó en el híbrido congelándolo parcialmente, y luego una salva de micromisiles le golpearon de forma incesante, causando varios daños en éste haciendo que acabara en el suelo con algunas heridas por su cuerpo.

Sound: ¡Ya estoy harto!

El hibrido rápidamente alzó el vuelo hasta llegar al cielo. Una vez ahí cerró sus ojos y lanzó ondas de sonido por todas partes. Ahí recibió varias señales de vuelta, hasta que finalmente encontró algo y sin perder tiempo, disparó una esfera de energía explosiva en un lugar concreto de la plaza, provocando una fuerte explosión.

Ghost: ¡Ahhhh!

Toxic: ¡Ahhhh!

Gritaban ambos mientras se deshacía el camuflaje que ambos llevaban y luego caer duramente al suelo.

Toxic: Ghost. Me temo que el truco del camuflaje ya no funcionará con él.

La decía el ciber ninja. Previamente Ghost había usado su objeto legendario el Manto Ilusorio para hacer invisible a ella y a su compañero para así atacar al híbrido sin que éste los pudiera ver. Por desgracia no se esperaban que el híbrido tuviera como un especie de sonar que le permitiría localizarlos.

Ghost: Así es. Ahora mucho me temo que tendremos que combatirlo cara a cara.

Toxic sacó los Truenos Golpeadores y Ghost las Solid Glace, ambos preparados para combatir al híbrido.

Sound: Ja, ja, ja. Ahora si que vas a sentir el verdadero terror.

Decía el híbrido para acto seguido lanzar un chillido sónico que fue arrasando todo cuando encontraba por delante. Ghost y Toxic saltaron cada uno por su lado para tratar de esquivarlo. Ghost lanzó un rayo helado desde su arma donde Sound Max lo esquivó y avanzó hacia ella tratando de golpearla, pero Toxic atrapando a Ghost con sus cadenas, la apartó de su trayectoria, dando luego un giro completo permitiendo a Ghost golpear por la espalda al híbrido con su espada de hielo y luego una patada.

Ghost se apartó para permitir a Toxic lanzarse hacia el híbrido y tratar de golpearlo con sus nunchakus, pero el híbrido creó un campo de fuerza que detuvo el ataque del ciber ninja.

Sound: Con eso no me detendréis.

Decía el híbrido donde lanzó un rayo desde su cuerno contra el ciber ninja. Toxic logró esquivarlo por poco, pero no pudo evitar que el híbrido lo atrapara de una de sus patas traseras con su garra de murciélago.

Ghost: ¡Toxic!

Ghost trató de ayudarlo, pero el híbrido usó a Toxic para golpear tanto a la pony fantasma como al propio ciberninja y mandar a los dos hasta el interior de un gran edificio público que parecía importante. Una estructura de al menos 20 pisos de alto.

Ghost y Toxic ambos metidos en el interior del edificio, se levantaron. Ghost como llevaba su meca armadura puesta, no sufrió demasiados daños, aunque no era lo mismo para Toxic.

Ghost: ¿Estás bien, Toxic?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma mientras ayudaba al ciber ninja a levantarse. Toxic aceptando la ayuda de Ghost, la respondió.

Toxic: Sí. Nada que no se pueda arreglar.

Ghost: Ese híbrido es fuerte. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de quitarnos de encima.

Comentaba la pony fantasma donde hasta ahora el híbrido, les había causado problemas. Toxic pensativo observó el lugar. Parecía un edificio importante por su cantidad de oficinas, estatuas de alicornios y cuadros de empresa. Mirando a Ghost la comentó.

Toxic: Creo que tengo una idea. Dime una cosa, Ghost ¿Hasta cuánto puedes congelar en un momento?

Fuera, Sound Max se dirigía a paso lento hacia el edificio donde se habían metido antes Ghost y Toxic.

Sound: ¡Esconderos no os servirá de nada! ¡Salid ahora mismo o yo os sacaré de ahí por la fuerza!

Amenazaba el híbrido. Al no obtener respuesta de inmediato, optó por entrar él mismo.

Sound: ¡Como queráis!

El híbrido entró rompiendo una ventana hasta llegar a su interior. Ahí no vio ni a Ghost ni a Toxic, por lo que optó por buscarlos.

Sound Max caminaba sin detener su marcha en ningún momento. Miraba por todos lados notando las oficinas, salas de reuniones, tablones con información importante. Lo normal si no fuera por un detalle.

Todo estaba metido en hielo.

Mirase por donde mirase, todo estaba debajo de finas capas de hielo. El híbrido no sabía por qué aunque consideró que era alguna estrategia de la pony fantasma y del ciber ninja para tratar de emboscarlo, pero curiosamente no los vio.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un pitido constante.

Sound: ¿Y ese sonido?

El híbrido fue hacia el origen del pitido. Esperaba que fuera un explosivo con temporizador o algo por el estilo. Lo normal sería alejarse, pero el híbrido no temía las explosiones normales, por lo que optó por ir al origen.

Dicho pitido lo llevó al centro mismo del edificio público, justo donde estaba la pilar maestra que como el resto del edificio, estaba bajo el hielo. Ahí Sound Máx encontró el origen del ruido. Un especie de aparato de radio que emitió el pitido.

Sound: ¿Por qué han dejado esto aquí?

Preguntaba el híbrido cogiendo la radio que emitido el pitido. Nada más preguntar, la voz de Ghost se escuchó por ella.

Ghost: ¡Para tenerte donde te queríamos!

Fuera del edificio a una distancia prudencial, estaban Ghost y Toxic donde la yegua fantasma sostenía lo que parecía un transmisor.

Toxic: Está donde queríamos ¡Ahora, Ghost!

Avisaba Toxic y Ghost sin perder tiempo, lanzó un potente gritó sónico con todas sus fuerzas al transmisor, donde dicho grito fue enviado al aparato que sostenía Sound Max. Debido a sus oídos de murciélago que éste tenía, aquello le hizo bastante daño.

Sound: ¡Ahhhhh!

Gritaba de dolor el híbrido soltando el aparato y soltando el aparato, cuyas ondas sónicas hicieron resquebrajar todo el hielo que había en el interior del piso y en los siguientes que estaban también congeladas.

El hielo se rompió y con ello también toda la estructura del edificio donde comenzó a temblar en todo el lugar.

Fuera. Ghost y Toxic pudieron ver como el edificio entero comenzaba a temblar y resquebrajarse desde dentro, donde acto seguido dicho edificio con todos sus pisos se derrumbaron con el híbrido en su interior que se quedó atrapado dentro.

Ghost: ¡Lo conseguimos!

Toxic: ¡Sí! ¡Sabía que funcionaría!

Celebraban ambos a la vez que chocaban de cascos, pero la celebración no duró mucho cuando una explosión de sonido se formó en los escombros del edificio derrumbado. Ahí ambos ponis pudieron ver para su horror, emerger a nada menos que a un furioso Sound Max con heridas por todo su cuerpo.

Sound: ¡Malditos! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a hacerme esta humillación?

Gritó completamente furioso el híbrido mientras Ghost y Toxic retrocedieron sin poder creerse que estuviera dicho híbrido casi intacto. Sin perder tiempo, el híbrido se desplazó a gran velocidad hacia ellos y golpeó con enorme fuerza con sus garras a ambos y mandarlos estrellarse contra una estatua de la reina de Nueva Olimpia. Luego lanzando un gritó sónico contra los edificios de alrededor, hizo que todos éstos se derrumbaran encima de ambos ponis.

Por el cielo se veían chispas de fuego o hielo mientras cuatro misteriosos objetos chocaban entre si con fiereza.

Aquellos objetos eran Draco y Nero en su nivel Shinigami, combatiendo contra Alpha y Omega donde éstos últimos inexplicablemente adquirieron la transformación Shinigami sin necesidad de fénix.

Draco chocó su ninjato contra la espada de fuego de Alpha.

Alpha: ¡Eso es, Hiperiom! ¡Descarga toda tu ira contra mí!

Le decía Alpha llamando por su antiguo nombre a Draco, cosa que molestaba enormemente a este último.

Draco: ¡Cállate! ¡Ese no es mi maldito nombre!

Gritaba furioso Draco, chocando una y otra vez su ninjato contra la espada de Alpha donde éste último se limitaba a bloquear los ataque.

Alpha: Hubo un tiempo que no te importaba llamarte así. Incluso te sentías orgulloso de llevar dicho nombre.

Draco: ¡Vete al infierno! ¡Rayo Ardiente!

Gritó Draco mientras se alejaba de Alpha, para lanzar un poderoso rayo de fuego contra Alpha. Alpha alzó su espada para protegerse del rayo que impactó de lleno en ella, pero no impidió ser arrastrado a gran distancia por el cielo.

Mientras tanto, Nero combatía contra Omega lanzando rayos helados contra éste último.

Omega: Veo que estás motivado, Nero.

Nero: Lo que sea con tal de acabar con vosotros.

Respondía Nero cargando ahora contra él para tratar de golpearlo con su katana. Omega se echó para atrás para esquivar el ataque.

Nero: ¡Vais a pagar por lo que le hicisteis a nuestra prima! ¡Mi hermano y yo os vamos a hacer pedazos!

Amenazaba Nero mientras cargaba su magia para lanzar un potente rayo helado contra Omega. Omega creó un campo de fuerza para protegerse del rayo. Dicho rayo iba congelando la barrera hasta que se rompió en pedazos, dando la oportunidad a Nero para acercarse a él y darle una fuerte patada que lo mandó a volar por el cielo. Nero se lanzó de nuevo contra él para darle con su katana, pero justo cuando iba a alcanzarlo, Omega desapareció de vista para luego reaparecer justo detrás de él y tratar de golpearlo. Nero rápidamente se giró y bloqueó el ataque con su arma.

Omega: Veo que le metéis muchas ganas a esto.

Nero: ¡Eso es por lo que le hicisteis a mi prima!

Omega: O por favor. En el fondo os hicimos un favor, después de lo que os hizo ella.

Nero: ¿De qué hablas?

Omega: Ya sabes a que me refiero. Como por su culpa, vuestra familia se fragmento.

Alpha: Por culpa de esa golfa, estuviste encerrado por 100 años. Cuando pudiste volver con tu familia, ella lo estropeó todo.

Hablaba ahora Alpha con Draco. Alpha ahí lanzó un rayo de fuego contra Draco donde éste lo esquivo echándose a un lado.

Draco: Yo mismo me lo busque, por mis decisiones equivocadas.

Alpha: Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero digas lo que digas. En el fondo se lo buscó ella misma por no tener en consideración el daño que haría a su tía Twilight y a tu hermano Nero.

Omega: En el fondo solo se preocupaba de ella misma. No la importabais lo más mínimo.

Nero: Eso no es cierto. Nos quería a ambos, sobre todo antes del incidente con Draco.

Omega: ¿Y después, Nero? Ella antepuso la venganza por delante de todo lo demás, a ella no la importó lo más mínimo los lazos de sangre. Solo su odio por encima de todo.

Alpha: Incluso aunque estuviste mucho tiempo en la cárcel, su odio hacia ti no disminuyó lo más mínimo. La prueba está en como te usó para chantajear a las alicornios guerreras de Nueva-Olimpia.

Draco: Ella me pidió ayuda porque necesitábamos a las alicornios guerreras en nuestra guerra contra Acnologia. Incluso hicimos las paces después de eso.

Alpha: Ja, ja, ja. Que ingenuo ¿En serio crees eso? Ella solo se hizo la buena contigo para usarte como hacen las de su clase. En el fondo seguías sin importarle. Simplemente se dio cuenta que tú serías una buena arma política y por eso se hizo la amable contigo, no porque realmente la importases algo. Y también porque te tenía miedo.

Draco: ¿Qué dices? Eso es ridículo ¿Por qué mi prima iba a tenerme miedo ahora de mi?

Alpha: Muy simple, Draco. Antes no te temía porque ella tenía el Delta C4 y tú ya no poseías a tu fénix. Pero cuando tú recuperaste a tu fénix y ella perdió el Delta C4, el miedo a que ahora ya no fuese rival para ti, se hizo la buena contigo para que no la arremetieras contra ella. Todo su repentino cambio de actitud fue para que no te vengaras de ella, no que realmente la importases.

Omega: Ella solo juega con los sementales para que hagan estos lo que ella quiera, como hacen todas las yeguas.

Nero: Ella no es así.

Omega: Pobre. Como se nota que tu hermano y tú no sabéis nada.

Alpha: ¿Sabes que fue vuestra madre quién pidió que la torturásemos...?

Omega: ¿...Ya que ella odiaba a Skyla por lo que le hizo a Draco?

En el momento que ambos alicornios del fuego y hielo dijeron eso, Draco y Nero pusieron una expresión de sorpresa y de inmediato respondieron furiosos.

Nero: ¡Eso es mentira!

Draco: ¡Nuestra madre jamás haría eso!

Omega: ¿Ni siquiera con la yegua que por su culpa, os separó?

Alpha: ¿La misma perra que antepuso su odio por encima de la familia?

Omega: Ella sin duda no habría dudado en pedirnos en que hiciéramos sufrir a vuestra prima.

Alpha: Por lo que no sería extraño que cuando nos ofreciéramos, ella aceptara sin dudar la idea de torturar e incluso matar a Skyla. Todo por lo que te hicieron a ti al separarte de tu familia, Draco.

Draco: ¡No! ¡Es mentira!

Alpha: ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

Omega: ¿Y si es verdad eso? Podéis optar por no creernos o no, a nosotros nos da lo mismo.

Draco y Nero se negaban a creer eso. Que su madre Twilight realmente aceptara y pidiera a ambos alicornios del fuego y hielo que torturase y matasen a Skyla. Era algo que se negaban a creer en absoluto.

Draco: ¡No, no, nooo!

Gritaba Draco mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con sus manos.

Nero: ¡Me niego a creer eso!

Gritaba furioso Nero, negándose a creer la versión de Alpha y Omega.

Alpha F: (¡Draco, no le escuches a ese tipo con nombre parecido al mío!).

Omega F: (Esta claro que solo os dicen eso para haceros dudar. No os dejéis manipular por esos tipos y dadle su merecido).

Les decían ambos fénix, haciendo que Draco y Nero recobraran la razón y se preparasen para volver a luchar contra Omega y Alpha.

Draco: Nos da igual lo que nos digáis.

Nero: Lo que si está claro es que lastimasteis y tratasteis de matar a nuestra prima.

Draco y Nero: ¡Y por eso vamos a acabar con vosotros!

Dijeron ambos guerreros que con mayor determinación que nunca, se lanzaron para acabar con sus enemigos de una vez por todas.

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones, Altair seguía combatiendo contra el híbrido minotauro.

Altair y el híbrido cargaron contra el otro. El minotauro lanzó su espada cargada de energía producida por el Delta C4, mientras el híbrido lanzaba sus dos puños derechos cargados de energía. Cuando la espada y los puños chocaron contra el otro, provocaron una onda expansiva.

La espada de Altair salió por los aires hasta clavarse en un tanque de contención, pero aquello no desanimó lo más mínimo al minotauro que siguió peleando contra el híbrido. Ahí Altair lanzó su puño derecho al igual que el híbrido el izquierdo, donde ambos se dieron un fuertísimo puñetazo al rostro del otro donde ambos se mantuvieron en el sitio por unos instantes, antes de separarse de nuevo.

Altair: ¡Ahora verás!

Altair se abalanzó contra el híbrido agarrandolo por la cintura y lo levantó. Acto seguido sin soltarlo, fue corriendo hasta estamparlo duramente contra una pared donde destrozó parte de la misma. El híbrido alzando sus cuatro brazos, golpeó con dureza la espalda de Altair haciendo que lo soltara y ahora era el híbrido que agarrando por la cintura del minotauro con sus cuatro brazos, lo volteó hasta tenerlo por encima de la cabeza y luego lanzarlo por los aires haciendo que se estrellara contra varios objetos de las instalaciones.

Altair se levantó justo para que el híbrido que iba corriendo hacia él, placara con dureza y se lo llevara por delante donde fue atravesando varias paredes en ello. Observando todos los destrozos, estaba la doctora Moira observando el lugar con total tranquilidad.

Moira: Cuanta violencia gratuita hay hoy en día.

Comentaba con una sonrisa irónica la doctora sin abandonar su semblante tranquilo, pese a que unos metros detrás de ella, Kau Lung seguía combatiendo contra el híbrido serpiente donde ésta última trataba de morderlo con sus colmillos venenosos.

Centinela estaba rodeado de varios híbridos mientras el robot se defendía con su arma matando a algunos de ellos. Un híbrido con forma de oso trató de atacarlo de frente, pero el robot lo esquivó girándose sobre sí mismo a un lado haciendo que el híbrido pasara de largo y ahí Centinela lo agarró con un brazo del cuello. Sin soltarlo, con su mano libre le daba fuertes puñetazos contra la cabeza del híbrido. Intentó dar otro puñetazo, pero varios híbridos serpientes lanzaban clavos afilados contra el robot, donde ahí éste tuvo que apartarse.

Centinela: Objetivos múltiples atacándome. Solicito asistencia.

Kau Lung: ¡Ahora mismo tengo los cascos ocupados!

Respondía el asesino que estaba acorralado encima de un panel de control, usando con ambos cascos su katana para evitar que el híbrido serpiente que tenía encima le golpease con sus garras que eran sujetas por el arma, mientras que dicho híbrido extendía su cuello para morder al asesino y Kau Lung ladeaba su cabeza de un lado a otro para evitar ser mordido.

Altair: ¡Toma Asistencia!

Gritaba Altair que había logrado levantar al híbrido por encima de su cabeza y lanzarlo en dirección hacia Centinela, impactando contra un grupo de híbridos que tenia por delante. El gran robot lo agradeció.

Centinela: Gracias por la ayuda.

Altair: De nada. Y ahora a ocuparme de esa imitación de minotauro.

Decía el minotauro que recuperando su espada que se le había caído antes, fue corriendo hacia donde había lanzando el híbrido. Durante el camino iba partiendo en dos a todo híbrido que se le iba cruzando por su camino.

Centinela sin perder tiempo, disparó su arma contra el híbrido serpiente que trataba de matar a Kau Lung, logrando apartarlo de él. El asesino imperial logrando levantarse, le dio las gracias.

Kau Lung: Ahora es a mí a quien le toca dar las gracias.

El híbrido serpiente se levantó furioso y escupió una bola de veneno hacia el asesino. Kau Lung a gran velocidad esquivó el ataque y avanzó hacia el híbrido, esquivando un golpe de garra donde el asesino dando un giro completo le cortó la garra haciendo chillar de dolor al híbrido.

El híbrido furioso, trató de clavarle sus dientes de un mordisco al asesino. Kau Lung se apartó para esquivar la dentellada y luego le golpeó con uno de sus cañones de repulsión que tenía en uno de sus cascos, apartando al híbrido de él. El híbrido lanzó de nuevo su ataque, pero esta vez Kau Lung estuvo preparado y lanzó su katana a modo que le atravesara la boca y saliera la punta de detrás de la cabeza. Rápidamente sacó la katana y de un giro rápido, el asesino decapitó a la serpiente acabando por fin con ella y su cuerpo irse desintegrando como hacen siempre los híbridos al morir.

Kau Lung: Monstruo eliminado.

Decía el asesino limpiando su arma. Centinela activó su lanzadora de misiles, acabando con varios híbridos. Luego pasando al modelo titan clase Scorch, golpeó el suelo con dureza con ambos puños, formando una ola de fuego que carbonizó a híbridos más pequeñas y así tener mayor margen de movimiento.

Altair estaba ya enfrente del híbrido minotauro donde este último se levantó de los restos de una capsula derruida. Altair blandiendo su espada y mirando de forma desafiante, le dijo.

Altair: ¿Listo para el segundo asalto?

El híbrido hizo brillar sus dos brazos superiores, donde se convirtieron en dos enormes mazos de hueso.

Altair: Supongo que eso es un "sí".

Al híbrido cargó contra Altair al igual que el mercenario contra éste. El minotauro cargaba de energía su espada con el poder del Delta C4. Ahí ambos lanzaron su ataque chocando sus armas provocando otra onda de choque por alrededor que hizo temblar el suelo y destrozar parte del mismo con sus pies.

Altair desvió con su espada el ataque del híbrido y aprovechó para atacarlo con su espada, pero rápidamente el híbrido lo agarró del cuello con sus otros brazos y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza para luego bajarlo y darle un potente rodillazo (como en la lucha libre) haciendo gritar de dolor a Altair mientras caía al suelo. El híbrido alzó su pezuña con intención de aplastarle la cabeza, pero Altair se apartó justo para evitar el pisotón donde el minotauro aprovechó para con ambas piernas, atrapar las del híbrido y hacerlo caer al suelo boca abajo. Altair sin perder tiempo se le echó encima y le atrapó el cuello con una llave con sus brazos.

Altair: Sí, amigo. No te pienso soltar.

Comentaba el minotauro tratando de estrangular al híbrido, pero la criatura se levantó con Altair aun sujetándose a él y se sacudió a los lados tratando de quitárselo de encima. Al no poder soltarse, corrió hacia una pared y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para estampar al minotauro contra dicha pared con enorme dureza, con tanta fuerza que agrietó la pared metálica por completo.

El híbrido se apartó para dejar a un aturdido y adolorido minotauro contra la pared. El híbrido ahí tomó carrera para luego lanzarse contra Altair.

Altair logrando recuperarse gracias al poder del Delta C4, vio como el híbrido cargaba contra él. Así que sin perder tiempo, agarró su espada y se fue corriendo a su encuentro.

Ambos parecían que iban a chocar de nuevo, pero Altair lo que hizo fue justo cuando estuvo a punto de chocar contra el híbrido, se deslizó por el suelo esquivando el ataque de mazas del híbrido y pasar entre sus piernas. Cuando hizo eso, Altair alzó su espada para cortar por la parte inferior del híbrido haciendo una severa herida. Una vez al otro lado, Altair rápidamente se levantó y teniendo a su adversario enfrente de él dándole la espalda, le atravesó por la espalda con su espadon hasta emerger la punta al otro lado y luego levantar con fuerza, logrando partir en dos la parte superior del híbrido.

El híbrido cayó muerto al suelo mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba hasta no quedar nada. Altair se apoyó en su espada mientras recobraba el aliento y comentar.

Altair: Lo reconozco. Me ha dado que hacer. Al menos ya es bicho muerto.

La doctora Moira pudo observar como entre los tres lograron acabar con la mayoría de los híbridos. Pese a todo, seguía con su actitud tranquila.

Moira: Mira tú por donde. Al final han logrado plantar cara a los híbridos. Esto requiere investigación, pero eso será en otro momento.

Comentaba la doctora para acto seguido desaparecer en sombras.

Mientras tanto, Blue Sky y Black Wing, seguían teniendo problemas contra el híbrido y su poderosa forma Shinigami. Sus meca armaduras ya tenían serios daños debido a los constantes ataques del híbrido.

Black: Blue Sky. Esto no parece funcionar. Nada parece siquiera detenerlo.

Comentaba la bat pony que trataba de mantener el vuelo con sus reactores, aunque con algo de dificultad. Blue Sky la respondió.

Sky: Puede que haya que subir de nivel.

Black: ¿Tú crees?

Sky: Es la única forma.

Black: ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a ello.

Ambos asintieron y ahí desactivaron sus meca armaduras, haciendo que volvieran a sus formas de meca animales. Acto seguido los retiraron mediante un teletransporte para que volviesen a la Mega Base y así ser reparados los dos.

Sky: ¡Darmet! ¡Lerstein! ¡Os convoco!

Convocando a sus espíritus de sus armas astrales, ambas armas se convirtieron en los dos reptiles que eran realmente. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Nero que desde lejos pudo verlo y comentar.

Nero: Ah. Con que era eso. Y yo que pensaba aquel día que ese paladín estaba loco por hablar solo.

Draco: ¡Concéntrate, Nero!

Le llamaba la atención su hermano, donde Nero al oírlo, esquivó el ataque de bola de hielo de Omega. Volviendo con Blue Sky, Darmet y Lerstein se pusieron enfrente de él.

Sky: Chicos. Preparaos. Porque os voy a necesitar a los dos.

Darmet: Claro. Para cualquier defensa, estoy yo listo.

Lerstein: Menos hablar y más pelear. Para eso estamos.

Blue Sky y Black Wing se miraron el uno al otro y acto seguido los dos gritaron.

Sky: ¡Modo Gran Paladín!

Black: ¡Modo Estela!

Los cuerpos de ambos brillaron con gran intensidad, cambiando radicalmente de aspecto.

Blue Sky fue cubierto con una enorme y gruesa armadura plateada tipo cruzado. Un casco medieval con alas metálicas sobre su cabeza y una gran capa roja. En los huecos de la armadura se podían apreciar un intenso brillo amarillo. En su pecho tenía una gran cruz de cruzado.

Black Wing ahora tenía aspecto de una bat pony hecha de metal negro brillante incluyendo la crin donde ésta sigue siendo rubia.

Darmet: Nada mal esa pinta.

Lerstein: Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Comentaban ambos reptiles. Blue Sky sacando la Espada Leviatan y el Escudo de la Hidra, miró a sus compañeros espirituales y los llamó.

Sky: ¡Darmet! ¡Lerstein! ¡Fusión de poder astral!

Ambos reptiles obedeciendo la orden se convirtieron ambos en energía. Darmet se combinó con el escudo, mientras Lerstein lo hizo con la espada. Aquello hizo que tanto la espada como el escudo brillasen intensamente a la vez que aparecían inscripciones en ambos objetos.

Sky: Ahora si que estoy listo para la batalla.

Decía el paladín mientras empuñaba sus armas. Black Wing sacó la armadura Speed Buster para ponérsela encima. Nada más hacerlo, se desplazó de un lado a otro a una velocidad casi imperceptible.

Black: Ahora siento que sería capaz de dar la vuelta al mundo en apenas segundos.

Comentaba con cierto aire presumida la bat pony mientras lazaba puñetazos al aire a alta velocidad.

El híbrido que estaba presente, vio las nuevas formas que tenía ahora Blue Sky y Black Wing. Pese a todo, no mostró emoción alguna y sin dudarlo, lanzó un potente rayo en dirección hacia ambos. Blue Sky alzó el Escudo de la Hidra y gritó.

Sky: ¡Escudo Paladín!

Gritó el paladín creando un potente escudo que protegió a ambos del ataque del híbrido.

Black: Ahora mi turno. Veamos si es capaz de seguir mi ritmo.

Decía la bat pony donde en apenas segundos se desplazó en dirección hacia el híbrido y placó contra él, para acto seguido llevárselo por delante y derribar varias paredes de varios edificios.

Mientras tanto, Sound Max estaba observando los escombros donde sepultaban a Ghost y a Toxic.

Sound: Nadie podría sobrevivir a algo así. Ya puedo dar a esos dos por muertos.

Comentaba el híbrido con una sonrisa perversa, hasta que de repente una explosión de hielo que retiró buena parte de los escombros. Aquello sorprendido a Sound Max, pero no tanto como el hecho de ver salir a Ghost y a Toxic ilesos.

Sound: ¿Vosotros? ¿Pero cómo es que seguís vivos? ¡Deberíais estar muertos!

Exclamaba el híbrido completamente sorprendido por el hecho de que a los dos ponis que daba antes por muertos, estuvieran vivitos y coleando. Ghost desactivando su meca armadura para que adoptara su forma animal de nuevo y fuera teletransportado a la base, se dispuso a explicar.

Ghost: Antes de que los escombros cayeran sobre nosotros, yo usando mis poderes del hielo combinados con mi meca armadura, creé una cúpula por alrededor nuestro que nos protegió de los escombros.

Toxic: Luego Ghost solo tuvo que concentrar gran parte de su energía para lanzar un potente rayos explosivo de hielo para liberarnos.

Terminó de explicar Toxic. Sound Max recuperándose de la sorpresa y adoptando posición de en guardia, respondió.

Sound: Aunque hayáis logrado salir con vida, seguís siendo demasiado débiles contra mí.

Ghost: No por mucho tiempo ¡Modo Guerrera de Hielo!

Nada más alzar la voz, el cuerpo de la pony fantasma se cubrió de hielo y acto seguido se rompió por completo, revelando a una pony hecha íntegramente de hielo azul claro, cuyo cuerpo transparente y su crin brillan como una aurora boreal. Un aura de hielo la rodeaba, congelando parcialmente lo de alrededor.

Sound: ¿Pero qué?

Por acto reflejo el híbrido lanzó un gritó sónico. Ghost creó con su hielo un altavoz delante suyo y por ella lanzó uno de sus gritos sónicos, amplificando su voz y así superar el de Sound Max que se lo llevó por delante como parte misma de la calle.

Ghost: Vamos, Toxic. Es hora de mandar a este bicho a la nevera.

Decía esto la pony fantasma mientras sacaba su arma la Freeze Raiper. Toxic armado con los Truenos Golpeadores, la secundó.

Toxic: Por supuesto, compañera. Vamos allá.

Ambos se lanzaron hacia Sound Max. El híbrido lanzó un rayo mágico contra ellos tratando de detenerlos. Ghost con sus poderes del hielo potenciados, creó una barrera de hielo con forma de espejos, haciendo que el rayo de Sound Max rebotara en varios espejos y volviera hacia él. Sound Max lo esquivó echándose a un lado, pero lo que no pudo esquivar fue el ataque de Toxic con los Truenos Golpeadores, donde el ciber ninja primero le golpeó la cara con uno de ellos y luego le conectó otro golpe en el pecho, causando fuertes daños de electricidad contra el híbrido.

Draco y Nero que seguían combatiendo contra Alpha y Omega por los cielos del reino, pudieron observar las nuevas formas de la patrulla.

Nero: Carai. Eso mola.

Draco: Esta claro que nuestros nuevos amigos tienen muchas sorpresas guardadas.

Comentaban ambos hermanos sin poder evitar admirar las transformaciones de algunos de la patrulla.

Alpha: ¡Vosotros! ¡Ahora estáis peleando contra nosotros! ¡Así que dejad de perder el tiempo!

Le llamaba la atención Alpha, creando con un mano una bola de fuego y luego lanzarlas contra Draco y Nero. Draco con un golpe de su ninjato, destruyó la esfera de fuego.

Draco: Claro. No os preocupéis. De nosotros no os libráis tan pronto.

Decía Draco energía de fuego en su ninjato y luego lanzarse contra Alpha. Alpha hizo lo mismo con su espada de fuego y lanzándose hacia Draco. Ambos chocaron sus armas creando una onda de choque de calor. Acto seguido se enzarzaron en un intenso combate donde ambos chocaban sus armas sin parar.

Draco: ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos y luego lanzar tus restos al infierno!

Alpha: ¡La única forma en que me puedas derrotarme, es que vuelvas a ser Hiperiom!

Draco: ¡Nunca!

Gritó lleno de furia Draco, golpeando con su ninjato contra el arma de Alpha con tanta fuerza, que lo hizo retroceder unos metros a este último.

Draco: ¡Tormenta de Fuego!

Draco lanzó un sin fin de bolas de fuego contra su enemigo, logrando impactar la mayoría de éstas contra él.

Alpha: ¡Nada mal! ¡Esfera Candente!

Gritó Alpha alzando su mano derecha y creando una gran esfera de fuego de gran tamaño y la lanzó contra Draco. Draco viendo eso, creó una barrera de energía naranja para protegerse. La esfera de fuego chocó contra la barrera con dureza.

Alpha F: (Aguanta, Draco).

Le animaba su fénix a Draco donde éste último hacía un gran esfuerzo por resistir el ataque de Alpha.

Draco: Lo intento, pero hay que reconocer que este tipo es fuerte.

Comentaba Draco haciendo todo cuando estaba en su mano para resistir el ataque. Nero que estaba combatiendo contra Omega, viendo eso dijo.

Nero: ¡Aguanta, hermano! ¡Esfera de Hielo!

Nero convocó una esfera hecha con hielo a la vez que energía helada lo rodeaba. La lanzó contra la esfera de fuego creada por Alpha. Aunque no logró neutralizarlo, si logró reducir su fuerza de ataque, permitiendo a Draco resistir y a la vez repeler el ataque para así liberarse.

Draco: Gracias, Nero.

Nero: De nada.

Decían ambos hermanos mientras se sonreían el uno al otro.

Omega: ¡Preocúpate de ti mismo!

Gritaba Omega disparando un rayo de hielo a la espalda de Nero, haciendo gritar de dolor a éste.

Nero: ¡Ahhhh!

Gritaba Nero mientras iba cayendo a gran altura.

Draco: ¡Nero!

Gritaba Draco viendo con horror como su hermano iba cayendo. Alpha lo iba a atacar, pero Draco le dio un puñetazo a la cara que lo aturdió. Acto seguido Draco yendo a la velocidad del rayo, fue al rescate de su hermano que logró atraparlo antes de que se estrellara contra el duro suelo y se partiera así la cabeza.

Draco: ¿Estás bien, Nero?

Preguntaba Draco a su hermano mientras éste último se recuperaba del aturdimiento. Ahí Nero le respondió.

Nero: Sí. Solo un poco aturdido. Gracias por evitar que me diera el porrazo.

Draco: De nada, hermano.

Comentaban ambos mientras Draco soltaba a Nero cuando este pudo por fin recobrar el sentido y el equilibrio. Omega se junto con Alpha estando ambos en el cielo mientras veían a los dos hermanos ascendiendo poco a poco por el cielo hasta estar a su altura.

Alpha: Hora de terminar con esto.

Omega: Sí, hermano.

Ambos guerreros juntaron su mano con la otra mientras cada uno formaba una esfera de energía elemental.

Alpha y Omega: ¡Big Bang Elemental!

Gritaron los dos lanzando a la vez un rayo conjunto de fuego y hielo contra Draco y Nero.

Nero: ¡Hermano!

Draco: ¡Lo veo!

Nero y Draco: ¡Magnun Red y Blue!

Gritaron los dos hermanos lanzando entre los dos una potente esfera de energía de elemento fuego y hielo contra el rayo de Omega y Alpha, donde ambos ataques chocaron entre sí.

Ambos grupos mantenían el ataque sin flaquear ni un apéndice, dándolo todo en su ataque para superar al otro.

Nero: ¡Aguanta, hermano!

Omega F: (No debemos flaquear).

Alpha F: (No debemos dejar que ganen esos).

Draco: ¡Lo sé!

El doble ataque se mantenía, pero el ataque de Alpha y Omega parecía ir ganando terreno poco a poco a Draco y a Nero.

Draco: ¡Hermano, hay que dar más fuerza!

Nero: ¡Sí!

Draco y Nero: ¡Ahhhh!

Gritaron los dos aumentando la fuerza de su ataque, logrando retroceder el ataque de Alpha y Omega y ganarles terreno a ellos.

Alpha: ¡Condenados alicornios! ¡Hace falta algo más que eso para derrotarnos!

Gritaba Alpha y éste junto con su hermano Omega, aumentaron la fuerza del rayo logrando hacer retroceder el ataque de Draco y Nero. Los dos hermanos aumentaron también su ataque haciendo que ahora ambos ataques se quedaron en medio de ambos bandos.

El choque de poderes era tal, que hacía temblar todo a su alrededor. Los edificios temblaban mientras algunos se derrumbaban. Fragmentos de piedras flotaban en el aire. Una fuente con forma de alicornio que aun funcionaba, se rompió en pedazos donde se acabó convirtiendo en un gran chorro de agua. Chispas de fuego y hielo surgían por alrededor de ambos bandos, donde las chispas de fuego incendiaban por donde caían, mientras las chispas de hielo iban congelando.

Ghost y Toxic seguían combatiendo contra Sound Max donde ahora la balanza parecía inclinarse a su favor.

Sound: ¡Morid!

Gritó el híbrido lanzando un rayo contra Toxic mientras el ciber ninja se apartó para esquivarlo. Ghost haciendo girar la Freeze Raiper, lanzó una poderosa ventisca contra Sound Max. El híbrido trató de protegerse con una barrera mágica, pero la ventisca congeló la barrera y luego se rompió en pedazos, dando vía libre a Ghost donde creando una garra de hielo en su brazo derecho, le dio un potente zarpazo que lo derribó contra una pared.

Ghost: ¡Hojas de Hielo!

Gritó Ghost lanzando desde la Freeze Raiper un sin fin de hojas congelantes contra Sound Max. El híbrido viendo eso, se abalanzó hacia delante a la vez que con gran agilidad esquivaba las hojas y cuando estuvo al alcance de Ghost, trató de lanzar un ataque de grito sónico, pero Ghost creó un muro de hielo delante de ella. El híbrido lanzó su ataque contra dicha barrera donde se rompió en pedazos, pero la pony fantasma no estaba.

Sound: ¿Dónde está?

Preguntaba el híbrido para acto seguido recibir un ataque de hoja de hielo por el pecho que le dejó un fuerte corte. Delante de él apareció Ghost que había usado su camuflaje para desaparecer de vista.

Sound: ¡Maldita! ¡Ahora te voy a matar por esto!

Gritaba el híbrido a punto de lanzarse hacia Ghost, pero Toxic le atrapó por detrás en sus cuatro patas empleando sus cadenas para ello y deteniéndolo. El ciber ninja sin soltar las cadenas del híbrido, golpeó con los Truenos Golpearles en dichas cadenas, dejando circular la electricidad por ellas y electrocutar al híbrido.

Sound: ¡Ahhhh!

Gritaba de dolor el híbrido mientras sentía toda aquella electricidad circulando por su cuerpo. Ghost aprovechó para lanzar un poderoso ataque de Ventisca contra el híbrido que lo mandó a volar por el aire a la vez que iba congelando parcialmente su cuerpo.

Toxic: Este híbrido pronto será historia.

Ghost: Sí.

Comentaba ambos con confianza, seguros de que iban a ganar. El híbrido lleno de furia, mediante una explosión mágica proveniente de su cuerpo, se liberó del hielo que tenía a su alrededor y gritó.

Sound: ¡Ya me tenéis harto!

El cuerpo del híbrido comenzó a rodearse por un aura oscura.

Sound: ¡Sufrid el poder de un elegido de Arek!

Sound Max comenzó a concentrar poder por todo su cuerpo como en sus garras. Acto seguido disparó un rayo desde su boca y otros dos a través de sus garras combinándose en un enorme y poderoso rayo que iba en dirección a Ghost y a Toxic.

Toxic: ¡Cuidado, Ghost!

Ghost escuchando la advertencia de Toxic, concentró energía y lanzó desde su cuerno un poderoso rayo de hielo de envergadura similar al de Sound Máx y ambos ataques chocaron con violencia entre sí.

Sound: ¡Morid!

Gritaba el híbrido aumentando la fuerza de su rayo donde superaba al de Ghost y llegaba hasta donde estaban ambos ponis. Ghost hacía un gran esfuerzo para tratar de protegerse ambos del mortal ataque de Sound Max.

Toxic: ¡Ghost!

Dijo Toxic preocupado por su amiga al verla haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para evitar que ambos fuesen desintegrados por el rayo del híbrido.

Ghost: No...No pienso permitir que nos destruyan. Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer, y no tengo ninguna intención de que nos destruyan aquí.

Decía con convicción Ghost. Toxic poniéndose a un lado de ella, la agarraba para ayudar a apalancarse y evitar ser arrastrado por el ataque de Sound Max.

Toxic: Adelante, compañera. Yo estoy contigo.

Ghost sonrió ante el apoyo de su amigo. Aquello la dio fuerzas para resistir y darlo todo.

Ghost: ¡Ahhhhh!

Gritó Ghost amplificando sus poderes adoptando la modalidad del Fuego Helado, donde su crin se volvía naranja y su rayo de hielo se convertía en un potente rayo de plasma absorvedor de calor, logrando así superar el ataque de Sound Máx para sorpresa de este último.

Sound: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible!

Finalmente el ataque de Ghost ganó enorme fuerza logrando neutralizar el ataque de Sound Max y recibir éste toda la fuerza del ataque, quedando encerrado en un bloque de hielo y caer con dureza al suelo.

Sound: Ma...Malditos...Esto...No acaba...Así...

Decía el híbrido pese a estar encerrado en hielo. Ghost enfrente del híbrido, le respondió.

Ghost: En eso tienes razón ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Ventisca del Segador!

 **Música Finisher**

Un intenso viento helado surgió de repente en dirección hacia donde estaba el híbrido, donde éste había logrado liberarse del hielo que tenía en su cuerpo antes.

Sound: ¿De dónde viene de repente este viento helado?

Se preguntaba el híbrido al notar aquel aire frío. En ese momento vio a Ghost empuñando a Freeze Raiper.

Ghost: La hora del segador.

Dijo Ghost donde acto seguido pegó un gran salto mientras había girar su arma por todos los ángulos. Acto seguido descendió en dirección hacia el híbrido donde le dio un sin fin de tajos con la hoja del arma y finalmente acabar al otro lado con el híbrido dando la espalda a ella. Segundos después se formó una explosión en donde estaba el híbrido.

Sound: ¡Ahhhh!

Gritaba de dolor el híbrido mientras sentía no solo los cortes, sino la fuerte explosión que se formó con él en medio. Luego el híbrido acabó en el suelo lleno de heridas.

Sound: Ma...Malditos...Esta me la...Vais a...pagar...

Decía débilmente el híbrido para luego escapar mediante una luz de teletransporte.

Toxic: Buen trabajo, Ghost.

Ghost: Gracias.

Agradeció la pony fantasma con una sonrisa sin abandonar todavía su súper forma.

Ghost: Ahora que nos hemos librado de ese tipo, vayamos a ayudar a Blue Sky y a Black Wing.

Toxic: Entendido.

Mientras tanto, Blue Sky y Black Wing combatían contra el híbrido. Esta vez la ventaja estaba para ambos ponis gracias a sus formas avanzadas.

Sky: ¡Tajo Paladín!

Gritó el paladín que cargando de espada su Espada Leviatan potenciada por el espíritu de Lerstein, dio un potente tajo al cuerpo del híbrido causando daños a este. Acto seguido le golpeó con su escudo al rostro del híbrido.

Black: ¡Aparta, Blue Sky! ¡Que lo arrollo!

Blue Sky se apartó para dejar paso a Black Wing que venía a toda velocidad como un cometa, impactando duramente contra el híbrido que lo hizo retroceder varios metros. Aprovechando su gran velocidad proporcionada por su forma avanzada y combinada con la Speed Buster, golpeaba por todos lados al híbrido a alta velocidad. El híbrido trataba de golpear a la bat pony, pero ésta se movía a tan velocidad que no lograba siquiera rozarla.

Black: ¿Demasiado rápida para ti, amigo?

Le preguntaba de forma burlona la bat pony, quedando parada delante del híbrido. Éste trató de golpearla con un rayo, pero la bat pony a gran velocidad desapreció para reaparecer justo al lado de éste.

Black: Fallaste.

Decía en forma burlona la bat pony. El híbrido intentó golpearla con sus garras, pero Black Wing volvió a esquivarlo. Una y otra vez el híbrido trataba de golpear a la bat pony, pero ésta aparecía y desaparecía a gran velocidad esquivando con suma facilidad todos los ataques del híbrido.

Al final el híbrido optó por otra estrategia. Canalizó la energía de su cuerpo para crear un campo de fuerza expansiva, obligando a la bat pony a retroceder.

Black: Va aprendiendo.

Sky: Pero no lo suficiente para hacernos frente ¡Rayo de Justicia!

Blue Sky saltó y alzando la Espada Leviatan, la hoja se convirtió en luz y lanzó un tajo hacia la barrera creada por el híbrido logrando destruirla. Cuando tuvo al híbrido a su alcance, lanzó varios tajos contra éste dejando varios cortes en su cuerpo.

El híbrido disparó un rayo donde Blue Sky alzó su Escudo Hidra para protegerse del ataque del híbrido.

Sky: ¡Defensa Hidra!

Las cabezas dibujadas del escudo cobraron vida y se lanzaron hacia el híbrido lanzando varios mordiscos que causaron daños en su cuerpo.

Sky: ¡Luz Sagrada!

Black: ¡Onda de Viento!

Gritaron ambos lanzando sus más potentes ataques contra el híbrido, causando intensos daños en éste.

Black: Ahora ya es nuestro ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Centella Estelar!

 **Música Finisher**

Black Wing ascendió a enorme velocidad hacia el cielo hasta perderse de vista. Luego la yegua desvió su rumbo haciendo una parábola y luego descender a toda velocidad como un cometa.

Black: ¡Alucina con esto, Rainbow!

Decía presumida Black Wing volando a toda velocidad hacia el híbrido, donde este último no pudo hacer otra cosa que recibir por completo el impacto de la bat pony. El golpe fue tan potente que lo mandó muy lejos a estrellarse contra un edificio, que se derrumbó por completo por encima de éste.

Black Wing volvió hasta estar al lado de Blue Sky.

Black: Listo.

Sky: Buen trabajo, Black Wing.

Decía sonriente el paladín mientras chocaba de cascos con ésta. Acto seguido llegaron Ghost y Toxic.

Ghost: Veo que no nos habéis necesitado contra el híbrido ese.

Black: Vosotros tampoco con el vuestro por lo visto.

Comentaba el grupo sobre lo que hicieron cada uno. Ahí Toxic comentó.

Toxic: Bien. Ahora que nos hemos ocupado de los híbridos, propongo ayudar a Draco y a Nero contra Alpha y Omega.

Sky: Estoy de acuerdo. Vamos.

Pero antes de que pudieran siquiera irse, una columna de luz roja surgió en el lugar donde había caído ante el híbrido. Aquello alertó al grupo.

Black: ¡Será una broma!

Sky: ¡Cuidado! Me temo que esa cosa sigue viva.

De la columna de luz surgió el híbrido, solo que con un aspecto diferente.

Ahora tenía forma como de dragón blanco anthomorfico. Con ojos azules, cuatro pares de alas y cuatro brazos. Dos colas. Varios pares de cuernos sobre la cabeza y por detrás de la cabeza. El núcleo azul sobre su cabeza. El hibrido ascendía hasta estar a cierta altura y rugir de furia.

Ghost: ¿Eso es el híbrido?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma con algo de miedo al ver al híbrido con aquel aspecto.

Toxic: ¿Por qué tiene esa apariencia ahora?

Sky: Creo que es su forma Shinigami Bestia. Me temo que esto aun está lejos de terminar.

Avisaba el paladín poniéndose en guardia como los otros. El híbrido rugió de nuevo mientras el núcleo de su frente brilló con fuerza. Extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba, creo una enorme y descomunal esfera de energía roja.

Sky: ¡Cuidado! ¡Va a atacar! ¡Convocar Paladines Arqueros!

El paladín convocó varios robots paladines arqueros y comenzaron a disparar flechas de energía contra el híbrido. El híbrido lanzó la esfera de energía contra el grupo.

Ghost: ¡La ha lanzado contra nosotros!

Toxic: ¡Hay que defenderse! ¡Rayo Eléctrico!

Toxic hacía girar los Truenos Golpeadores y de ellos surgieron un gran rayo eléctrico hacia la esfera.

Ghost: ¡Rayo Plasma Congelante!

Ghost disparó un potente rayo de plasma en forma de enorme rayo de fuego.

Black: ¡Viento Huracanado!

Black Wing con la Vortex Tempo lanzó un poderoso tornado.

Sky: ¡Rayo Celestial!

Blue Sky desde su espada lanzó un poderoso rayo de luz. Los cuatro ataques combinados chocaron contra la esfera logrando pararla, pero solo momentáneamente ya que dicha esfera avanzaba poco a poco hacia el grupo.

Ghost: ¡No se detiene!

Sky: ¡Aguantad!

El grupo daba toda su fuerza para retener la esfera, pero ésta seguía avanzando.

Draco y Nero que aun mantenían el ataque contra Alpha y Omega, venían que sus amigos estaban en problema.

Draco: ¡Hermano!

Nero: ¡Lo veo! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!

Los dos hermanos se apartaron hacia un lado, dejando pasar el rayo lanzado por Omega y Alpha. Acto seguido se fueron para tratar de ayudar al grupo.

Omega: ¿Los seguimos?

Alpha: Deja que se marchen. Ya habrá otro momento oportuno.

 **Insertar música en Youtube "Dragon Ball Super - Ultimate Battle / Ultra Instinct Theme | Epic Rock Cover" y escucharla a partir del minuto 0:57.**

Draco y Nero llegaron hasta Blue Sky y los otros y ahí ambos lanzaron un potente rayo cada uno de fuego y hielo.

Sky: Gracias por la ayuda.

Nero: No hay por qué darlas.

Draco: Vosotros nos ayudasteis y ahora os devolveremos el favor.

El grupo sonrió. Ahora los seis juntos con sus fuerzas sumadas, potenciaron su ataque logrando repeler la esfera de energía creada por el híbrido.

Toxic: ¡Mirad! ¡Está retrocediendo!

Nero: ¡Seguid así, chicos!

Draco: ¡Solo un empujón más!

El grupo más motivado, aumentaron la fuerza de ataque haciendo retroceder el ataque del híbrido. El híbrido no se quedó impasible y aumentando el brillo del núcleo de su cabeza, aumentó la fuerza y tamaño de la esfera, haciendo que ahora volviera a avanzar hacia el grupo.

Ghost: Oh, oh. Me veo como una pony tostada.

Toxic: Esto no pinta bien.

Sky: ¡Aguantad, equipo! ¡No podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder!

Nero: ¡Blue Sky tiene razón! ¡No os rindáis!

Draco: ¡Esto es como contra Hades! ¡No debemos flaquear! ¡Solo un empujón más!

Todos: ¡Ahhhhh!

Gritaron todos aumentando la fuerza de su ataque, pero solo estaban logrando frenar un poco más la esfera. Aun así no podían detener su avance.

Draco: ¡Maldición! ¡Esto va mal!

Nero: ¡No podemos acabar así!

Black Wing dejó de lanzar el ataque de la Vortex Tempo.

Sky: ¡Black Wing! ¿Qué haces?

Black: Posiblemente la mayor locura de toda mi vida.

Decía la bat pony saliendo volando de allí en dirección contraria donde venía la esfera lanzada por el híbrido. La bat pony tomando impulsó, fue volando a toda velocidad de vuelta mientras su cuerpo era rodeada por fuego azul.

Black Wing volando a una velocidad enorme, pasó primero por encima de sus amigos y luego en dirección hacia la esfera.

Toxic: ¿Qué hace Black Wing?

Nero: ¡No lo sé, pero presiento que será una locura total!

Black Wing avanzó hacia la esfera logrando atravesar su capa de energía. La bat pony ahora se desplazaba en el interior de la esfera a toda velocidad. Pese a que estaba rodeada por la energía producida por su alta velocidad, aun así sentía dolor por su cuerpo provocada por la energía destructiva de la esfera.

Finalmente Black Wing logró cruzar la esfera y salir por el otro lado, justo enfrente del híbrido. La bat pony sacando las cuchillas de la Vortex Tempo, ascendió hasta estar enfrente de la cabeza del híbrido y gritar.

Black: ¡Toma esto!

Gritaba la bat pony golpeando con la Vortex Tempo con todas sus fuerzas en el núcleo que tenía el híbrido en la frente, provocando un intenso dolor en la criatura. Por lo visto, dicho núcleo era la fuerte de su poder y a la vez su punto débil. El núcleo comenzó a agrietarse y de ella surgió un golpe de energía que mandó a volar a la bat pony.

Black: ¡Ahhhh!

Sky: ¡Black Wing!

Gritó el paladín al ver a su amiga caer a gran altura y estrellarse contra una tienda. El híbrido mientras, estaba comenzando a sufrir y a rugir de dolor mientras perdía poder, cosa que se reflejaba en la esfera que estaba perdiendo fuerza.

Draco: ¡La esfera está perdiendo poder!

Nero: ¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad!

Sky: ¡Cierto! ¡Vamos, amigos! ¡No dejemos que el esfuerzo de Black Wing haya sido en vano!

Todos: ¡Ahhhhh!

Gritaron todos logrando aumentar la fuerza de ataque y hacer retroceder la esfera en dirección hacia el híbrido, sufriendo éste su propio ataque. El híbrido rugía de dolor mientras sentía como su propia esfera lo iba desintegrando hasta desaparecer por completo.

 **Fin de la música**

El grupo se detuvo por fin a la vez que desaparecían sus formas avanzadas, incluso Draco y Nero se les deshizo su Shinigami.

Nero: ¡Victoria!

Ghost: ¡Lo conseguimos! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Es fantástico!

Celebraba la pony fantasma al estilo Pinkie Pie, hasta que el grupo se acordó de Black Wing.

Ghost: Oh, no. Black Wing.

Draco: Cayó cerca. Vamos.

El grupo fue a buscar a Black Wing y la encontraron sobre el toldo de una tienda suspendida en el aire y a salvo a la vez que ya no tenía su forma avanzada.

Toxic: Black Wing.

La eludida notando al grupo, sonrió mientras les saludaba con el casco y les iba diciendo.

Black: Hola, chicos ¿Qué tal? ¿Ganamos al malo?

Decía tranquilamente la bat pony con una sonrisa mientras el grupo la ayudaba a bajar del toldo.

Nero: Amiga. Déjame decirte que eso ha sido la mayor locura que he visto en toda mi vida.

Omega F: Completamente de acuerdo ¿Eres consciente que si no hubiese funcionado, serías ahora polvo?

Comentaban Nero y su fénix. Black Wing encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa, les contestó.

Black: Sin sacrificios, no hay victoria.

Ghost: Eso lo has sacado de las películas de Transformers.

Black: Ya ves, compañera.

El grupo se rió. A lo lejos de allí, sobre lo alto de un edifico estaba la doctora Moira que había presenciado la destrucción del híbrido que ella ayudó a crear.

Moira: Mmm...Supongo que tendré que volver a revisar mis proyectos.

Decía tranquilamente la orni, donde se marchó volando de allí.

Mientras en otro lado, Alpha y Omega que habían retornado a sus formas equinas, viendo como la patrulla y los dos hermanos habían logrado derrotar al híbrido, comentaron.

Omega: Al final lograron derrotarlo.

Alpha: Esto pasa por dejar que unas imitaciones de tercera intenten imitar el poder de un autentico fénix legendario o celeste. Aun así nos pueden servir para una cosa.

El alicornio de fuego alzó su casco y por ella surgió una flama negra.

Alpha: ¡Que este monstruo, crezca!

Gritó Alpha lanzando la flama negra en el lugar donde fue destruido el híbrido. En el momento que impactó en dicho lugar, la flama fue creciendo y adaptando forma. Así hasta formar al híbrido en tamaño gigante y en su forma Shinigami Bestia. El grupo se sorprendió al verlo.

Draco: ¿Y eso?

Nero: ¡Se ha hecho gigante!

Blue Sky y los otros se pusieron en guardia y comentaron.

Sky: Chicos. Nos va a tocar pelear.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Nero: ¿Estáis de broma?

Draco: ¿Cómo pensáis enfrentaros a esa cosa?

Preguntaban ambos hermanos que no entendían como se enfrentaría el grupo a aquella cosa gigante. La patrulla lejos de preocuparse, sonrieron mientras contestaban.

Sky: Con esto.

Blue Sky y los otros convocaron a sus mecas que ya estaban reparados y listos para usarse. Blue Sky, Ghost y Black Wing se subieron a sus respectivos mecas y ahí gritaron los tres.

Los tres: ¡Modo Súper Meca!

Los dos hermanos vieron para su sorpresa como los mecas se hicieron de repente gigantes mientras la patrulla se metía en ellas.

Nero: Whoa...Eso impresiona.

Draco: Ya lo creo.

Toxic: Chicos. A partir de aquí es cosa de Blue Sky y las otras. Ahora solo queda sentarse y relajarse.

Comentaba con tranquilidad el ciber ninja. Mientras Blue Sky y las otras dentro de sus respectivos mecas, se dirigieron hacia el híbrido gigante.

Sky: Chicas ¡Listas para una combinación de mecas!

Ghost y Black Wing: ¡Si!

Sky: ¡Perfecto! ¡Meca Dragón Knight! ¡Modo Robot y combinación de meca!

Ghost y Black Wing: ¡Modo combinación de meca!

 **Insertar música de Power Rangers Dino Thunder.**

Gritó el paladín mientras el meca dragón Dragón Knight iba corriendo por sus patas traseras, desde la cintura para arriba comenzó a girar en perfecto círculo de 360º. Sus patas adoptaron forma bípeda humanoide mientras la parte superior que seguía girando, la cabeza de dragón se colocó en el pecho, la cola se colocó en el lado izquierdo a modo de taladro. Un brazo derecho surgía del otro lado y una cabeza con casco de dragón y parte inferior del rostro tapado, adoptando su forma robot guerrero y acto seguido iba corriendo hacia delante.

El Meca Pantera Smoke Dark corría detrás del robot, saltó y se acopló en el brazo derecho del meca dragón.

Con el meca pantera acoplada en su brazo, el meca Dragón Knight pegó un gran salto en el aire, permitiendo que el meca Halcón Lightning Cruiser que volaba de forma rasante por el suelo, ascendiera y se acoplara por la espalda del meca Dragón Knight.

Ahora el Meca Dragón Knight tenía acoplado el meca pantera en su brazo derecho y el meca halcón en su espalda dando capacidad de volar.

Los tres: ¡Combinación Meca Completada!

Gritaron los tres cada uno en sus respectivas cabinas de sus mecas.

Draco y Nero que se iban alejando a una distancia prudencial junto con Toxic, vieron eso último y se impresionaron enormemente por ello.

Draco: Impresionante.

Nero: Nunca vi nada igual en toda mi vida.

Toxic: Pse. Nosotros vemos cosas así casi a diario. Ahora solo disfrutad del espectáculo.

Comentaba tranquilamente el ciber ninja.

El meca combinado avanzaba varios pasos hasta estar enfrente del híbrido.

Sky: Bien, chicas. Hora de acabar con este bicho.

Black: Por supuesto. Le vamos a dar una paliza que no olvidará.

Ghost: A por todas.

El híbrido lanzó un rugido mientras avanzaba al encuentro del meca.

Ghost: ¡Cuidado! ¡Ahí viene!

El híbrido disparó varios rayos contra el meca.

Sky: ¡Taladro!

El meca alzó su brazo taladro donde lo hizo girar a toda velocidad, haciendo que los rayos que impactaban en dicho taladro, se desviaran en varias direcciones. Acto seguido el meca golpeó con dicho taladro al híbrido causando daños a éste y hacerlo retroceder.

El híbrido furioso, rápidamente se giró y empleó sus colas para golpear al meca.

Black: Propongo llevar este combate por los cielos.

Sky: Me parece bien.

El meca desplegó las alas de halcón y alzó el vuelo. El híbrido desplegó también sus alas para volar éste también y perseguir al meca.

Por los cielos iban volando el meca y el híbrido donde se formaba una frenética persecución aérea. El híbrido persiguiendo al meca, disparaba múltiples rayos tratando de derribar al meca, pero éste los esquivaba con ágiles movimientos. Luego el meca redujo de golpe su velocidad para dejar pasar al híbrido y así aprovechar para golpearlo con el brazo pantera.

Aprovechando que estaba aturdido el híbrido, el meca disparó desde el brazo pantera un rayo de hielo causando daños de hielo en éste.

El híbrido furioso se lanzó hacia el meca y lo atrapó con sus garras donde ambos fueron cayendo mientras forcejeaban con el otro.

Black: ¡De eso nada, amigo, si pretendes hacernos estrellar!

Decía esto la bat pony pulsando un botón de su cabina y varias plumas de metal surgieron de las alas donde golpearon al híbrido todas estas, haciendo que soltara al meca.

Ghost: ¡Y ahora, patada voladora!

El meca con una pierna en alto, comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo (al estilo Ryu de Street Figther) y darle una potente patada al híbrido que lo hizo retroceder a mayor distancia.

Sky: Hora de poner fin a esto.

Todos: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Taladro Dragón!

 **Música Finisher (en esa ocasión pega mejor música de Power Ranger Dino Charger)**

El meca ascendía hacia el cielo a gran velocidad mientras su taladro apuntando en alto giraba a toda velocidad. Luego haciendo una parábola hacia atrás y luego adelante, avanzó como un cohete hacia el híbrido.

Sky: ¡Es hora...!

Ghost: ¡De extinguir...!

Black: ¡A este engendro!

Decía los tres y finalmente el meca atravesó al híbrido con el taladro.

El híbrido rugía de dolor mientras su cuerpo soltaba chispas y finalmente estalló en pedazos.

Sky: Patrulla. Esto es una Mega Victoria.

Decía el paladín con una sonrisa mientras Black Wing y Ghost lo celebraban.

Draco y Nero junto con Toxic que habían observado el combate desde lo alto de un edificio, no pudieron evitar celebrarlo.

Draco: Eso...

Nero: Ha sido...

Los dos: ¡Geniaaaal!

Celebraron ambos hermanos mientras Toxic sonreía. El grupo había logrado derrotar al híbrido y salvar Nueva Olimpia.

Más tarde, el grupo donde se les unieron Altair, Centinela y Kau Lung en una plaza de la ciudad de Nueva Olimpia. Se pusieron al día de todo.

Sky: Así que habéis logrado destruir el laboratorio de híbridos.

Centinela: Afirmativo.

Altair: Ja, ja, ja. Fue genial ver estallar en pedazos aquel laboratorio. Fueron bonitos fuegos artificiales. Y debo confesar que tuve una buena pelea allí.

Comentaba el minotauro con orgullo.

Nero: Entonces ¿Ya no habrá más híbridos en nuestro mundo?

Black: Como mucho los que hayan podido escapar, pero sin el laboratorio donde los creaban, ya solo será darles caza y ya está.

Draco: Si hay alguno por ahí, os juro que lo machacaremos.

Comentaba Draco mientras chocaba sus cascos con decisión.

Ghost: Bueno. Derrotamos al súper híbrido y salvamos la ciudad. Al menos todo fue bien.

Comentaba optimista la pony fantasma, hasta que de repente se escuchó un gritó ensordecedor.

Margery: ¡¿QUÉ LE HA PASADO AL EDIFICIO MUNICIPAL PRINCIPAL?!

Se escuchaba gritar desesperada la reina de Nueva Olimpia. El grupo se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel grito.

Toxic: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Centinela: Información desconocida.

Todos veían a la reina observando los restos de un gran edificio derruido (el mismo que derrumbaron Ghost y Toxic cuando combatían contra Sound Max) mientras su hijo Artorias trataba de consolarla.

Artoria: Madre. Cálmate.

Margery: ¿Cómo quieres qué me calme? ¡Este edificio era uno de los más importantes del reino! Gracias a ella se podía mirar la economía, la educación, el comercio, la administración y muchas cosas más. Era como tener múltiples administraciones en una. Costó más de 10 años construirlo y ahora está todo destruido ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? ¿Quién ha sido el miserable que lo ha destruido?

Gritaba sin parar la yegua completamente furiosa. Ghost y Toxic sintieron un escalofrió por la espalda al recordar que fueron precisamente ellos quienes derribaron el edificio cuando trataban de derrotar a Sound Máx. Ghost se hizo la discreta para pasar desapercibida, que para ella era muy fácil, mientras Toxic miraba hacia otro lado y silbaba tratando de disimular.

Artoria: Bueno, madre. Al menos nuestro reino está a salvo y nuestra gente ya no está bajo amenaza de muerte.

Trataba de consolar el semental a su madre. La reina poco a poco se la iba pasando el enfado y al final respondió.

Mergery: Supongo que tienes razón. Los bienes materiales se pueden reparar y reconstruir, las vidas de nuestra gente, no. Supongo que es mejor así.

Pasaron cinco días desde del ataque a Nueva Olimpia. Durante ese tiempo escanearon toda Equestria en busca de más híbridos, pero al no encontrar más señales. Dieron por sentado que ya no había más actividad híbrida.

La princesa Skyla aun seguía en coma, por lo que Blue Sky y el resto del grupo decidieron dejar una nave médica para que se ocupara de ella y una vez terminado con ella como lo de los implantes, volverían al mundo de origen del grupo.

Ya en la plaza del castillo de Canterlot, el grupo se iba despidiendo de sus nuevos amigos ya que dentro de unas horas se marcharían.

Nero: Suerte en vuestra campaña.

Sky: Gracias.

Decían ambos sementales, dando un apretón de cascos los dos.

Altair: Ha sido divertido. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Black: Algún día.

Centinela: Probabilidad alta.

Luna: Nunca podremos agradecer toda la ayuda que nos habéis prestado.

Ghost: Es nuestro trabajo princesa...Y lamentamos lo de Skyla.

Un pesar se formó en el grupo, al recordar que Skyla aun seguía en coma.

Sky: No se preocupe, princesa. Los médicos del imperio que os dejamos aquí son muy competentes. Podrán ocuparse de ella perfectamente.

Ghost: Y una vez que despierte, solo tendrán que poner los nuevos implantes y podrá volver a ver de nuevo a la vez que también podrá volar de nuevo.

Girion: Eso espero.

Draco sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al recordar el hecho de no haber podido evitar que Skyla acabara en aquel estado por culpa de Alpha. Su fénix que estaba sobre su grupa, pasaba su ala por su cabeza para consolarlo. Mistic Moon que estaba al lado suyo, pasó su casco sobre el de Draco.

Nero: Ha sido un placer conoceros. Y ojala algún día podamos conocer a ese Mike Bluer.

Decía con su típica sonrisa, Nero. Blue Sky sonriendo, le respondió.

Sky: Ya le daré saludos vuestros y quién sabe. Puede que venga aquí a visitaros.

Draco: La verdad es que tengo curiosidad por conocer a ese pony que presuntamente conocimos antes.

Respondió Draco sonriendo levemente.

Sky: Bueno. Ahora nos tenemos que irnos.

Mistic Moon: Buen viaje.

Danna: Buen viaje, amigos. Y dadles bien a los malos.

Toxic: Eso haremos, pequeña.

La patrulla se despedía del grupo mientras iban subiendo a una nave de transporte. Los dos hermanos y compañía, veían como la nave despegaba y se iba en dirección hacia una flota que había en el cielo, en unas horas la flota partiría en breve..

Girion: Ya se marcharon.

Luna: Sí. Una lastima. Empezaban a caerme bien esa gente.

Girion: Te entiendo, querida. A mí también comenzaron a gustarme esa gente.

Comentaban estos. Draco y Nero empezaron a comentar.

Draco: Bueno, Nero. Tendremos que prepararnos.

Nero: Cierto, hermano.

Altair: ¿Qué planeáis los dos?

Preguntaba el minotauro. Ambos hermanos sonriendo, le contestaron.

Draco: Ahora tendremos que entrenarnos para hacernos más fuertes.

Nero: Por no mencionar que si queremos llegar al Shinigami Bestia, debemos entrenar bien duro.

Omega F: Al menos ya no tendréis que ir a un planeta infernal o congelado para conseguirlo.

Nero: Es verdad. Ja, ja, ja.

Los dos hermanos y sus fénix se rieron. Luego se dispusieron a partir, hasta que Draco se topó con Afrodita y Atenea.

La mirada de Draco y Afrodita se cruzaron en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente. Un incómodo silencio se formó en ambos. Ninguno sabía que decir ahora. Draco porque se sentía culpable por lo de Skyla, y Afrodita queriendo decir algo, pero no la salían las palabras.

Al final Draco continuo su marcha pasando al lado de ambas hermanas. Atenea mirando seriamente a su hermana, la dijo.

Atenea: Hermana. Di algo. No le puedes dejarle irse así como así sin decirle nada.

Afrodita: Lo...Lo sé...Pero ahora mismo no creo tener valor para decirle algo, especialmente después de lo que le dije hace casi nada.

Respondía Afrodita con gran pena en su voz. Quería disculparse con su tío Draco por lo que le dijo antes, pero no encontraba las palabras o el valor para hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, Draco que iba caminando al lado de su hermano Nero, empezó a comentar con su hermano.

Draco: Oye, hermano.

Nero: ¿Sí?

Draco: ¿Tú crees que Alpha y Omega decían la verdad? Sobre que nuestra madre les pidió que torturasen y tratasen de matar a nuestra prima.

Preguntaba Draco, ya que ahora empezaba a dudar si realmente Alpha y Omega les dijo la verdad. Nero negando de inmediato con la cabeza, le respondió.

Nero: Por supuesto que no. Nuestra madre jamás haría una cosa como esa. Nos lo dijeron para hacernos dudar.

Draco: Ojala tengas razón.

Alpha F: No tiene sentido pensar en eso.

Omega F: Es mejor centrarnos en la tarea que tenemos por delante.

Dijeron ahora ambos fénix, haciendo que ambos hermanos asintieron y comentasen.

Draco: Sí. Tenéis razón.

Nero: Ahora a entrenar. Puede que en algún momento nos necesiten y debemos estar listos para entonces.

Ambos hermanos y sus fénix asintieron, más que dispuestos a hacerse más fuertes que antes.

Draco: (Debemos hacernos más fuertes, sobre todo yo. Pienso dar caza a ese Alpha por lo que le hizo a mi prima. Lo juro).

Pensaba seriamente y con decisión el alicornio, dispuesto a hacerse más fuerte y poder enfrentarse al alicornio de fuego que había antes lastimado severamente a su prima.

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión. Aparecieron las siluetas de ocho ponis misteriosos con peculiares armas.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota: Se recomiendo leer el capítulo 10 del fanfic "ESPECIALES" del autor "Draizen".**


	20. Los Elegidos Elementales 1º Parte

**Los Elegidos Elementales 1º Parte**

Por un túnel dimensional, iban el equipo de Mike compuesto por Eye Fox, Vulcan, Camaleón, Adelia, Piro Fire y él mismo, todos ellos en la Lanza de Orión.

El grupo estaba en el puente, esperando llegar pronto a la siguiente dimensión donde según informes previos, podría haber presencia de híbridos de Arek en dicho mundo.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Pronto llegaremos.

Comentaba Mike.

Vulcan: Ya era hora. Me estaba aburriendo como una ostra de no tener algo de acción.

Comentaba aburrido el robot, donde éste estaba tranquilamente recostado en un asintiendo con sus patas traseras apoyadas en un panel de control.

Piro: ¿Qué nos encontraremos por ahí, Mike?

Preguntaba el alicornio de fuego donde éste que había convocado unas pequeñas bolas de fuego, hacía juegos malabares con ellos. Mike ahí contestó.

Mike: Cualquier cosa. Si algo hemos aprendido en los viajes dimensionales que hemos tenido, es que cada mundo puede ser o muy diferente, o muy parecido. Nada es seguro.

Tras una breve espera, finalmente la nave terminó de cruzar el portal y llegaron a su destino.

En Equestria que ya era casi de noche, la princesa Luna estaba en el balcón, mirando las estrellas con un telescopio.

Luna: Veamos si puedo formar alguna constelación nueva.

Comentaba Luna que si algo la gustaba a la princesa, era crear nuevas constelaciones. Su vista se centraban en el cielo nocturno. Nada parecía ocurrir, hasta que de repente apareció por el telescopio nada menos que la Lanza de Orion, cosa que sorprendió a la princesa y no pudo evitar exclamar.

Luna: ¿Pero qué?

La princesa se apartó por unos instantes del telescopio, ya que aquello la había sobresaltado levemente. Mientras tanto en la nave, Mike dirigiéndose al general Mc Hallan, le dijo a éste.

Mike: General. Que activen el sistema de ocultación de la nave.

Mc Hallan: Por supuesto, emperador.

La nave de Orión se volvió de repente invisible, justo cuando la princesa iba a mirar de nuevo. Ahí no vio absolutamente nada de la nave.

Luna: Que raro ¿Me lo habré imaginado?

Se preguntaba la princesa para sí, mirando por todos lados tratando de encontrar lo que había visto antes. Tras buscar por un rato y no encontrar nada, dio por sentado que todo fue producto de su imaginación.

Mientras tanto en la Lanza de Orión, el grupo estuvo conversando.

Fox: Por lo visto por aquí es de noche.

Comentaba la arquera mirando por la pantalla que estaban por el lado del planeta donde no daba casi el sol de Celestia.

Camaleón: Hay que echar un poco de luz en nuestra vida.

Decía ahora Camaleón que se había disfrazado de sol brillante. A Adelia que estaba a su lado, se tapaba con su brazo debido a la intensa luz que desprendía el changeling disfrazado y le dijo a este.

Adelia: Camaleón, quítate ese disfraz, que me deslumbras.

Camaleón: Perdón.

Holy: Bien. Supongo que nuestro destino es Equestria ¿No?

Preguntaba la fénix blanca. Phalax que estaba presentes y en frente de un panel de control, la contestó.

Phalax: No exactamente, señorita Holy. Por lo visto las actividades híbridas no han surgido en Equestria. Sino en una tierra extraña llamada Pangea.

Vulcan: ¿Pangea? Ni me suena.

Fox: Vaya novedad.

Dijo con sarcasmo la arquera para molestia de Vulcan que la miró feo a ésta. Mike mirando las coordenadas donde sería la tierra llamada Pangea, comentó.

Mike: Curioso. Justo en estas coordenadas estaría otras tierras. Supongo que Pangea es exclusivo de este mundo.

Vulcan: Bueno ¿Bajamos ya? Tengo ganas de acción.

Mike: Ahora mismo no sería aconsejable. Ya que por ahí ahora mismo es de noche y no tendría sentido buscar nada por allí. Es mejor esperar para mañana.

Selenis: Muy aconsejable, emperador. Es mejor dedicarse a los trabajos de exploración durante el día donde hay mayor visibilidad.

Aconsejaba la conservadora Selenis.

Vulcan: Oh, vamos ¿Ni siquiera podemos salir un poco a estirar las piernas?

Se quejaba Vulcan a punto de hacer un berrinche. Ahí Eye Fox dando un coscorrón en la cabeza del robot, le dijo molesta.

Fox: Cállate, tarugo. Si hemos podido esperar algunos días, podrás esperar al menos unas horas.

Comentaba la arquera mientras Vulcan tenía lágrimas tipo anime por el hecho de no tener acción todavía.

Mike: Aprovechemos para descansar un poco. Y mañana sin falta, partiremos hacia las misteriosas tierras de Pangea. Doctor Phalax, mande unos robots sondas para que exploren esa zona conocida como Pangea. Conviene que estemos bien informados antes de partir en tierras desconocidas.

Phalax: Como ordene, emperador.

Respondía el doctor mientras se ponía al panel de control y se preparaba para lanzar algunas sondas al planeta, a la zona conocida como Pangea. Mientras tanto, Mike y el grupo se dirigían a descansar, pese a las quejas de Vulcan de que quería tener algo de acción, hasta que Eye Fox le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza para que se callara.

Mas tarde, Mike estaba en el camarote de la nave Infinity mientras Holy estaba durmiendo en un perchero para aves. Sentado en el escritorio que tenía allí, estaba tratando de contactar con alguien.

Finalmente la pantalla se iluminó, mostrando a nada menos que a Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Mike, querido.

Mike: Hola, manzanita ¿Cómo está mi hermosa emperatriz?

Apple Bloom: Estupendamente, mi apuesto emperador.

Comentaban ambos alegremente, felices de verse aunque sea por holopantalla.

Mike: ¿Cómo van las cosas por el imperio, Apple Bloom?

Preguntaba el alicornio. Apple Bloom soltando un suspiro, le contestó.

Apple Bloom: Lo de siempre. Múltiples tareas pendientes, eventos sociales que atender. Sonreír como un tonto mientras saludas con el casco a todo el mundo. Kaity aburriéndome con la lista de montones de rollazos reales que atender (y que a veces me escaqueo, al final me has contagiado tu afán de escapar je, je, je). Lo normal. Hasta contrató un grupo de asistentas para mí para que me preparasen en baño, la ropa y todo lo demás sin preguntar mi opinión ni nada. Ni te imaginas la que armaron entre las tres.

Comentaba con cierto tono aburrido la yegua mientras soltaba un suspiro al final. Mike se rió un poco para sus adentros y luego la preguntó a su esposa.

Mike: ¿Y cómo les va a Heart Fire, Star White y Night Ray? ¿Se están portando bien o hacen alguna trastada de las grandes?

Apple Bloom: ¿En serio me lo preguntas cuando la respuesta está clara?

Preguntó con cierto tono irónico la yegua, haciendo reír a ambos.

Mike: La verdad es que te hecho bastante en falta, querida. A ti y a los niños.

Apple Bloom: Yo también, amor. Al menos tienes lo que te di para que te acordarás de mi ¿Verdad, querido?

Preguntaba esto la yegua con cierto tono seductora. El semental sonriendo, la contestó.

Mike: Por supuesto que sí, querida. Siempre lo llevo conmigo en la nave.

Decía esto el alicornio que empleando su magia, abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó de ahí unas medias verdes transparentes, con estampados de manzanas rojas. Presentando dichas medias delante de la pantalla, la comentó a su esposa.

Mike: Sin duda mis favoritas.

Apple Bloom: Y que las llevé puestas en la última noche que pasamos juntos, y están sin lavar todavía.

Mike: Mejor así. Conservan tu olor, amor.

Decía el alicornio mientras acercaba las medias a su nariz y las olió por un momento.

Mike: Sin duda tienen tu esencia, querida.

Apple Bloom: Por eso te las di, querido. Para que pienses en mi todas las noches.

Mike: Je, je, je. Eso hago con o sin medias. Y cuando vuelva, te prometo que tú y yo vamos a tener días y días de pura acción sin que nada ni nadie nos interrumpa.

Apple Bloom: Lo estoy deseando, amor.

Comentaba ambos como una pareja de enamorados teniendo su primera cita.

Apple Bloom: Cuídate, amor.

Mike: Y tú, mi hermosa emperatriz. Y saluda a los niños de mi parte.

Apple Bloom: Lo haré, mi poderoso emperador.

Apple Bloom estampó un beso en la pantalla, dejando la marca facial en dicha pantalla. Mike sonrió mientras se despedía de su esposa y la pantalla se apagó. El semental levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la cama, comentó para sí.

Mike: Bueno. A descansar. Mañana nos espera un día largo.

Comentaba el semental mientras se estiraba un poco y luego se introducía bajo las sábanas de la cama para irse a dormir, portando en su casco las medias que su esposa le había dado antes.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, la princesa Luna tenía una discusión con su hermana Celestia mientras ambas caminaban por el pasillo.

Luna: ¡Te digo hermana que he visto un ovni de esos! ¡Como en las películas!

La iba diciendo Luna a su hermana, mientras esta última con expresión de aburrimiento la respondía a su hermana.

Celestia: Luna, en serio. Deja de decir tonterías.

Luna: Pero, hermana. Te juro que vi una nave espacial. Podría ser el inicio de una invasión alienígena, lo de las abducciones, los ladrones de cuerpos, las manipulaciones mentales. Tenemos que crear un cuerpo especial para combatirlos en caso de que inicien una invasión. Algo como un equipo de soldados bien entrenados en armas, capturar alienígenas para interrogarlos y estudiarlos a la vez que desbloqueamos nuevas tecnologías y armas para combatirlos. Como en ese juego que estoy jugando últimamente.

Hablaba sin parar Luna tratando de convencer a su hermana, haciendo que Celestia estuviera cada vez más y más aburrida y al final ya cansada, la respondió.

Celestia: En serio, Luna. Tienes que dejar de ver esas películas sobre extraterrestres a la vez que tienes que dejar de jugar esos juegos sobre marcianos. Te están volviendo completamente paranoica.

Luna: Pero te juro que los he visto, hermana. Tan cierto como que la luna no es verde botella.

Seguía hablando Luna a su hermana donde Celestia estaba ya bastante aburrida de escuchar a su hermana hablar sobre extraterrestres y de invasiones alienígenas.

A la mañana siguiente, Mike junto con los miembros de su equipo, estaban en el puente de la nave.

Mike: Bien, equipo ¿Estáis listos?

Preguntaba el alicornio azul. Éstos ahí le contestaron.

Fox: Lista ¿Y tú, Gizmo?

Gizmo: (Pitidos varios).

Respondía Gizmo que estaba flotando al lado de la arquera.

Vulcan: Listo para la camorra.

Camaleón (con disfraz de soldado): ¡A la orden!

Piro: Listo para arder.

Adelia: Preparada para el trabajo.

Respondieron el resto del grupo, listos para la acción. Mike sonrió ante la determinación de su equipo.

Selenis: ¿Seguro qué no quiere que le acompañen las tropas, emperador?

Preguntaba la conservadora al alicornio. Mike ahí la contestó.

Mike: No al menos que sea necesario. No queremos perturbar la paz del lugar con la presencia de nuestras tropas. Por eso mi equipo y yo iremos primero a explorar el lugar en busca de pistas. Solo llamaremos a las tropas si es necesario.

Selenis: Comprendido, emperador.

Mike: Phalax ¿Está listo el teletransporte?

Phalax: Perfectamente, emperador. Ya he programado las coordenadas como he podido.

Lo último que dijo el doctor llamó la atención de los presentes. Ahí Eye Fox preguntó.

Fox: ¿Qué quiere decir cómo ha podido, doctor?

Phalax que estaba manejando el panel de control con sus cascos como sus brazos mecánicos, se dispuso a explicar.

Phalax: Cuando enviamos los primeros sondas, inesperadamente perdimos contactos con éstas. Lo consideramos un fallo del sistema y enviamos otras sondas, pero con idénticos resultados. Por alguna extraña razón, las sondas que enviamos, las perdemos nada más enviarlas a esa tierra.

Adelia: Eso si que es raro. No se pierden unos sondas así como así.

Comentaba la fusilera. Mike asintiendo, comentó.

Mike: Bueno. Aun así tienes las coordenadas ¿No?

Phalax: Sí, emperador. Por eso os podemos teletransportar a un lugar seguro.

Mike: Perfecto pues. Vamos allá.

El grupo se colocó en una parte del puente y se prepararon para el teletransporte.

Mike: Cuando quiera, doctor.

Phalax: Bien. Telentrasporte en 3...2...1...

Finalmente Mike y su equipo fueron teletransportados a su destino.

Instantes después, el grupo llegó a su destino, más o menos. Solo que en vez de hacerlo por tierra firme, el grupo acabó en el cielo a cientos de metros del suelo. Eye Fox, Vulcan y Adelia fueron los primeros en comprobarlo al caer a gran altura. Gizmo inexplicablemente dejó de flotar y fue cayendo éste también.

Fox: ¡Ahhhh!

Vulcan: ¡Que nos la pegamos!

Adelia: ¡Auxilio!

Gritaban los tres. Mike, Piro Fire y Camaleón que podían volar, fueron rápidamente a ayudar a sus compañeros. Vulcan mientras iba cayendo, cayó en la cuenta de algo.

Vulcan: Espera. Si yo puedo volar ¡Modo Vuelo!

Vulcan adoptó su Modo Vuelo de la armadura y acto seguido se puso volar en el aire.

Vulcan: Esto ya es otra cosa, je, je, je.

Comentaba el robot con una sonrisa mientras volaba por el aire.

Fox: ¡Tarugo! ¡Ayúdanos para que no nos estrellemos!

Le gritaba Eye Fox que aun seguía cayendo hacia el suelo al igual que Adelia.

Adelia: ¡Si! ¡No quiero ser tortilla pony!

Vulcan: Aiba...Es verdad. Me había olvidado de Eye Fox y Adelia.

Piro: ¡Idiota!

Le dijo Piro Fire cuando éste junto con Mike y Camaleón pasaron volando al lado del robot artillero. Vulcan finalmente inicio el vuelo para ir a rescatar a Eye Fox y a Adelia que aun seguían cayendo.

Eye Fox y Adelia seguían gritando mientras veían como el duro suelo se iba acercando más y más a ellas. Estuvieron a punto de estrellarse hasta que Mike y Piro atraparon a Eye Fox, mientras Vulcan y Camaleón hicieron lo propio con Adelia.

Mike: Por los pelos.

Vulcan: Os tenemos, nenas.

Comentaban ambos sementales, pero de repente el Modo Vuelo de Vulca se desactivo sin que éste lo quisiera, y se cayó al suelo.

Vulcan: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se ha desconectado el Modo Vuelo? Si no lo he ordenado siquiera.

Comentaba el robot, extrañado ante lo que le había pasaod. Ahí Eye Fox dándose cuenta de algo, preguntó.

Fox: ¿Y Gizmo?

Gizmo que fue el último en caer a mayor altura, seguía cayendo y a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo.

Fox: ¡Gizmo!

Gritó alarmada la arquera al ver como Gizmo se iba a estrellar. Por fortuna, Holy que había ido volando en picado, lo atrapó al vuelo con sus garras.

Holy: Salvado.

La arquera en cuando la soltaron, fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Gizmo siendo sujeto en el aire por Holy y agarrandolo con sus cascos, mirando al drom trató de hablarle.

Fox: Gizmo ¿Qué te pasa? Di algo.

Le hablaba la arquera al drom esperando que este respondiera, pero el drom se mantenía en completo silencio y sin decir nada en absoluto.

Fox: ¡Gizmo...! ¡Gizmo!

Pese a los intentos de Eye Fox, el drom seguía en completo silencio. El grupo se acercó ha ella.

Piro: ¿Le pasa algo?

Fox: Gizmo no responde. Está como desconectado y eso me preocupa.

Respondía la arquera con una gran preocupación invadiendo su cuerpo por el hecho de que el drom no la respondiera en absoluto.

Adelia: No lo entiendo ¿Por qué hemos aparecido en el cielo a gran altura en vez de tierra firme?

Preguntaba la yegua fusilera. Camaleón ahí la apoyó.

Camaleón: Sí. Casi os convertís Eye Fox y tú en tortillas de ponis.

Comentaba Camaleón disfrazado de tortilla de patatas.

Mike: No lo sé. Teníamos las coordenadas. Contactaré con la Lanza de Orión a ver si nos pueden decir que ha pasado.

Comentaba Mike poniéndose con su comunicador que tenía en el brazo.

Mike: Aquí Star Hope contactando con la Lanza de Orión, cambio.

Trataba de contactar Mike con la Lanza de Orión, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Solo estática en la comunicación. Aquello lo extraño. Acto seguido lo volvió a intentar.

Mike: Repito. Star Hope contactando con la Lanza de Orión ¿Me oye alguien?

Pese a los intentos de Mike, no hubo respuesta alguna. Solo estática.

Mike: Que raro. No me responden.

Piro: ¿Algún problema, Mike?

Mike: No obtengo respuesta algo de la Lanza de Orión. Es muy extraño.

Vulcan: Estará estropeado, jefe. Probaré yo.

El robot se puso con su comunicador e intentó comunicarse con la Lanza de Orión.

Vulcan: ¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Soy el grandioso y espectacular Vulcan! ¡El ídolo de chicas! ¡Necesito contactar con la Lanza de Orión! ¡Así que no me hagáis esperar mucho y responded!

Desgraciadamente pese a los intentos de Vulcan, solo hubo más silencio. Aquello extraño al robot artillero.

Vulcan: Que raro. Tampoco funciona el mío.

Adelia: Dos fallos iguales. Me parece demasiada coincidencia.

Comentaba la fusilera con pose pensativa y con su arma apoyada en el hombro.

Mike: Mejor busquemos un lugar donde establecernos y podamos ponernos a cubierto. Luego veremos que pasa exactamente.

Camaleón: A pasear tocan.

Dijo Camaleón con un disfraz de campista. El grupo se puso a caminar por lo que parecía una llanura con hierba y sin muchas elevaciones rocosas o montañas. Algunos grupos de árboles aislados por ahí. Luego de caminar por un rato, el grupo se puso bajo un enorme árbol cuya copa tenía una gran envergadura. El grupo se puso a descansar un poco.

Eye Fox aprovechó el descanso para revisar a Gizmo y tratar de averiguar que pasaba. La yegua sentada en el suelo y teniendo a Gizmo enfrente de ella en el suelo también, lo estaba revisando a fondo.

Fox: No lo entiendo. He mirado a Gizmo de arriba abajo y no he encontrado nada que anduviera mal con él. Esto no tiene sentido alguno.

Comentaba la arquera que había revisado a Gizmo a fondo y no encontró nada fuera de lugar, dando por sentado que Gizmo no estaba estropeado, por no que no encontraba explicación alguna del por qué Gizmo no estaba activo.

Camaleón: Quizás le falten baterías para la luz.

Comentaba Camaleón disfrazado de luciérnaga y emitiendo algunas luces. Vulcan escuchando eso, comentó mientras sonreía.

Vulcan: Si energía falta, yo puedo dar la que me sobre. Espera que convierta mi armadura en unas varillas eléctricas y ya verás, compañera.

Decía esto el robot, alzando su casco derecho y tratando de cambiar su brazo intercambiable a un arma eléctrica para recargar a Gizmo, pero inesperadamente no ocurrió nada. Aquello extraño a Vulcan.

Vulcan: ¿Qué pasa? Vamos. Cambia.

Decía el robot mientras sacudía el brazo esperando sacar un arma eléctrica, pero no ocurría nada.

Fox: ¿Qué haces, tarugo? ¿A qué juegas?

Vulcan: No estoy jugando. Simplemente no puedo activar el brazo convertible de mi armadura. Probaré con los otros.

El robot trató de usar las otras funciones de su armadura, pero no ocurría absolutamente nada. Aquello extraño al robot.

Vulcan: Esto es muy raro ¡Modo Fuerza! ¡Modo Vuelo! ¡Modo Invisibilidad! ¡Modo Flama! ¡Modo lo que sea!

Trataba de convertir su armadura en las múltiples formas que tenía incorporadas, pero no ocurría absolutamente nada para frustración del robot.

Vulcan: ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué no funciona nada de mi armadura como debe ser? ¡Primero se desactiva mi Modo Vuelo sin explicación alguna, y ahora esto! ¡Esto es frustrante!

Adelia: Primero las sondas, luego el teletransporte fallido, Gizmo sin funcionar, las comunicaciones inhabilitadas y ahora la armadura de Vulcan. Ya me parece demasiada casualidad.

Comentaba Adelia estando esta apoyada de espaldas a la roca. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el grupo.

Mike: Puede ser. Parece que algo impide que nuestros dispositivos tecnológicos funcionen como deberían.

Piro: No todos. Por ejemplo, salvo Holy y tú, Mike. Nosotros somos robots.

Adelia apuntó con su fusil a las ramas de un árbol cercano y disparó varias veces, logrando quitar aquella rama. Luego probó a disparar sus misiles hélices, solo que eso último no funcionó.

Adelia: Parece que solo afecta a dispositivos tecnológicos avanzados. Aparatos no muy modernos o que no posean mucha tecnología no se ven afectados.

Fox: ¿Y cómo explicas que a nosotros por ser robots no nos afecte, mientras que a Gizmo sí?

Mike: Muy raro. Chicos. Probar vuestras armas ancestrales y armas legendarias. Quiero comprobar una cosa.

El grupo obedeció. Vulcan sacó la Magma Explosive y disparó al cielo una bola de fuego donde ahí estalló como fuegos artificiales. Luego probó el Atomic Hammer y golpeó el suelo creando una onda de energía.

Eye Fox sacó el Arco del cielo y disparó una flecha de energía hacia el cielo. Luego hizo lo mismo con la Infinity Arrow con idéntica acción.

Camaleón sacó la Morfo Arma y probó a convertirla en diversas armas diferentes. Luego hizo lo mismo Storm Blade pasando de Modo Golpe a Modo Filo y viceversa.

Por lo visto, los artefactos ancestrales o armas legendarias no les afectaba el misterioso mal que parecía inutilizar cualquier dispositivo tecnológico.

Fox: De momento nuestras armas ancestrales celestes o armas legendarias no están afectadas.

Vulcan: Bueno. Al menos tenemos para dar caña en caso de pelea. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el robot. Mike pensativo, comentó.

Mike: Aun así es raro. Habrá que tratar de averiguar que pasa exactamente y ver si lo podemos resolver. Si no lo hacemos cuanto antes, no podremos contactar con la Lanza de Orión.

Piro: ¿Y qué hacemos entonces?

Adelia: Lo único que podemos hacer ahora mismo, es explorar el lugar. Quizás encontremos alguna pista.

Mike: Adelia tiene razón. Vamos a explorar el lugar en busca de pistas.

Fox: Bien. Gizmo, tú tendrás que quedarte en mi espalda.

Decía esto la arquera levantando a Gizmo con su magia y colocarlo sobre su grupa para llevarlo consigo.

El grupo se puso a caminar por la llanura por un camino que acababan de encontrar, siendo observados por una misteriosa figura oscura que segundos después se desvaneció en humo negro.

El grupo seguía caminando por la densa llanura donde no había gran cosa para ver.

Vulcan: Veo, veo...

Decía el robot artillero jugando al "veo, veo".

Piro: Hierba verde.

Dijo con tono aburrido el alicornio de fuego.

Vulcan: Je, je, je. Acertaste de nuevo.

Adelia: Es lo único que hay por aquí. No es que se pueda decir que haya muchos accidentes de terreno por aquí.

Decía con cierto sarcasmo la yegua terrestre.

Fox: Eh. La de los comentarios sarcásticos soy yo.

Respondía Eye Fox haciendo reír al grupo con su comentario.

Piro: ¿Todavía nada, Mike?

Preguntaba el alicornio de fuego Mike, donde éste último seguía tratando de contactar con la Lanza de Orión.

Mike: Desgraciadamente no. Lo he intentado con todas las frecuencias posibles y nada.

Camaleón: Que mal asunto ¿Qué haremos sin contar con nuestros dispositivos tecnológicos? ¿Sin la comodidad de nuestras camas? ¿Sin nuestros mecas?

Comentaba el robot changeling. Ahí Vulcan de forma despreocupada, lo rodeó con el brazo los hombros del changeling y le respondió.

Vulcan: Aun tenemos nuestros artefactos ancestrales celestes y nuestras armas legendarias, donde ahí estos si funcionan. Así que no hay que preocuparse. Je, je, je.

Mike: Vulcan tiene parte de razón. Al menos no estamos indefensos precisamente.

Holy: Que raro que digas eso. Sobre que Vulcan tenga razón en algo.

Mike: ¿Verdad, Holy?

Respondió sonriente al igual que Holy y éstos se rieron con ganas. Camaleón ahí notó algo a lo lejos y disfrazándose de vigía de barco, dando saltos en una plataforma de vigía de madera y mirando por un telescopio, comentó al grupo.

Camaleón: Chicos. Ahí alante hay alguien.

Informaba el changeling. El grupo miró donde apuntaba éste y ahí vieron a lo lejos a un pobre pony muy anciano de barba larga muy larga y cubierto por harapos, cargando con un pesado carro lleno de cosas.

Holy: Ese anciano parece cargado.

Mike: Sí, Holy. Mejor le echamos un casco. Vamos, grupo.

El grupo fue hacia donde estaba en anciano. El anciano al ver al grupo acercarse hacia él, se sobresalto.

Anciano: ¡Ah!

Vulcan: Tranquilo, viejo. Que no te vamos a comer ni nada.

Anciano: No me iréis a robar ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba nervioso el anciano que parecía asustado ante el grupo. Éstos tratando de calmarle, le respondieron.

Fox: Tranquilo, anciano. No venimos a hacerle daño.

Anciano: ¿Seguro? Parecéis un grupo muy extraño.

Adelia: No se preocupe. Somos buena gente. Incluso Vulcan aunque tenga esa cara de matón callejero je, je, je.

Bromeaba la terrestre, haciendo que Vulcan la mirase feo a ésta. El anciano ya más tranquilo, comentó ya algo relajado.

Anciano: Menos mal. Por un momento temí que me fueran a robar lo poco que me queda ya.

Mike: ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo, anciano?

Se ofrecía Mike en si podía ayudar al anciano. Ahí éste le respondió.

Anciano: Sí. Estoy yendo a un pueblo cercano para mudarme. Este carro es muy pesado para un anciano como yo. Si me ayudarais a llevarlo hasta el pueblo, os lo agradecería.

Mike: No hay problema, vamos, chicos.

Vulcan: Je, je, je. Cargar con esto no será un problema para Vulcan.

Mike, Vulcan y Piro Fire se pusieron a tirar del carro, mientras el anciano estaba tranquilamente subido al carro. Camaleón estaba subido en el carro con un disfraz de conductor de carros.

Fox: ¿A dónde vamos, anciano?

Preguntaba la arquera que caminaba al lado del carro junto con Adelia. El anciano ahí la contestó.

Anciano: Vamos al Pueblo del Arco. Está cerca y apenas nos llevará tiempo llegar hasta allí.

Camaleón: Estupendo ¡Vamos, caballos!

Decía animado Camaleón sacudiendo las riendas, haciendo que Mike, Vulcan y Piro Fire lo mirasen feo.

Piro: No te pases, amigo.

Decía esto el alicornio de fuego mientras miraba feo al changeling, donde éste último sonrió levemente.

Adelia: ¿Y por qué se puso a viajar a otro pueblo con ese pesado carro?

Preguntaba la yegua terrestre. El anciano se puso a explicarse de nuevo.

Anciano: No fue por gusto precisamente. La razón es que mi pueblo ha sido asaltado por terribles bandidos.

Holy: ¿Bandidos?

Preguntó Holy que estaba ésta subida en la grupa de Mike.

Anciano: Así es. Son una banda de peligrosos bandidos que se dedican a asaltar los pueblos de Pangea que no tienen apenas protección. Roban todo cuanto pueden y luego se dedican a matar y a arrasar los pueblos y aldeas.

Fox: Eso es terrible.

Mike: ¿Y nadie ha hecho nada por detenerlos?

Preguntó indignado el alicornio azul por el hecho de que nadie haya tratado de detener a aquellos bandidos. El anciano quedando éste alicaído, respondió.

Anciano: Esos bandidos son muy fuertes. Por no mencionar que poseen los poderes de los elementos con ellos, haciendo que sean adversarios muy peligrosos. Todos los que trataron de hacerles frente, murieron de forma horrible.

Mike: Ya veo.

Dijo Mike. Finalmente llegaron al pueblo mencionado por el anciano, el Pueblo del Arco. El grupo pudo ver que era un pueblo tranquilo, con casas chapadas a la antigua. Parecía la típica aldea con murallas de maderas con picas afiladas en la parte superior. La principal característica es que había una gran formación rocosa en forma de arco pasando por encima de dicho pueblo.

Camaleón: Vaya. Que rustico se ve.

Decía Camaleón con un disfraz de pueblerino rustico. El anciano viendo el pueblo, dijo.

Anciano: Por fin llegamos. Menos mal. Mis viejos huesos lo estaban pidiendo.

Decía el anciano mientras se estiraba y se le crujían los huesos de la espalda. El grupo ayudó al anciano a bajarse del carro.

Anciano: Gracias por traerme, jovencitos.

Mike: No es nada, anciano.

Respondía el alicornio con una sonrisa ante el agradecimiento del anciano. Ahí el alicornio le preguntó al anciano.

Mike: Díganos, anciano ¿Sabe dónde están esa banda de bandidos o que aspecto tienen?

Ante la pregunta, el anciano alzó una ceja y preguntó extrañado.

Anciano: ¿Por qué lo preguntas, jovencito?

Mike: Muy simple, anciano. Si esos bandidos causan tantos problemas en Pangea. Como la Patrulla Harmony que somos, tenemos la obligación de detenerlos.

Anciano: ¿Estás bromeando acaso? ¡Son una banda muy peligrosa que matan sin piedad! No os enfrentéis a ellos. Muchos perdieron la vida al intentar hacerles frente.

Vulcan: Quizás, pero seguro que ninguno de ellos eran como nosotros ¡Oh, sí!

Decía el robot alzando sus brazos y haciendo músculos. Eye Fox ahí dándole un coscorrón, le dijo.

Fox: Deja de hacer el payaso, Vulcan.

Vulcan: ¡Au! Tampoco es para ponerse así, Eye Fox.

Ignorando a ambos, Mike mirando al anciano, le comentó.

Mike: Anciano. Si alguien puede detenerlos, somos nosotros. Así que cualquier información que tenga sobre ellos, nos servirá.

El anciano escuchando las palabras del alicornio, al final respondió.

Anciano: Está bien. Parecéis buena gente. Solo se que andan por esta región. Tomad. Tengo información sobre como son físicamente.

Decía esto el anciano yendo hacia su carro y abriendo una caja, donde sacó de allí unas hojas. Cuando se las ofreció al grupo, pudieron ver que aquellas hojas eran carteles de "Se Busca". En cada una mostraba a un pony diferente y una recompensa enormemente alta, donde había muchos ceros seguidos.

Un semental pegaso cafe con crin y cola negra, ojos cafés y su cutie mark era una espada eléctrica, aparentaba como mucho 15 años. Respondía al nombre de Jonydius.

Un semental unicornio color amarillo oscuro con crin y cola café, ojos son azules oscuros, su cutie mark era la de un arco y flechas. Aparentaba cerca de 16 años. Respondía al nombre de Quiron.

Una terrestre azul claro con crin y cola morada, ojos son color rojo, su cutie mark es la de un libro, parecía de la misma edad del llamado Quiron. Respondía al nombre de Anabel.

Una pegaso color marrón con crin y cola naranja, sus ojos son de color marrón, su marca es de un rayo en un escudo, parecía de edad del llamado Jonydius. Respondía al nombre de Alice.

Un semental terrestre gris con crin negra, ojos azules. Su cutie mark era la de un escudo de viento. Respondía al nombre de Flygon.

Una yegua unicornio azul cristalino con crin blanca como la nieve y su cutie mark era la de una orbe azul marino con una estrella de nieve dentro. Respondía al nombre de Frozen.

Un semental terrestre gris con crin rubia, ojos rojos. De gran Cuerpo. Cutie mark de una bola de luz. Respondía al nombre de Ayax.

Yegua unicornio blanca con crin y cola roja. Su cutie mark era de una onda expansiva. Respondía al nombre de Amanra.

El grupo terminó de ver los carteles y quedarse con los rostros de los presuntos bandidos.

Piro: ¿En serio estos son los temibles bandidos? Si no parecen más que un grupo de adolescentes.

Decía el alicornio de fuego observando que los ponis que aparecían en los carteles, ninguno aparentase más de 16 años. Vulcan lo secundó.

Vulcan: Si no son más que un atajo de chavales. A esos los machaco yo con un brazo tras la espalda. Salvo a las yeguas, que pese a ser jovenzuelas, están bastante buenas.

Comentaba Vulcan con cierto aire de confianza. Ahí Adelia comentó.

Adelia: Mejor no dejarse llevar por las apariencias. Si algo hemos aprendido a las malas, es que a veces la gente no siempre es lo que aparentan ser.

Fox: Adelia tiene razón. Si son tan terribles como aparentan ser, mejor no subestimarlos.

Mike: Bien. Nos quedaremos en el pueblo y buscaremos información sobre esos bandidos.

Decía Mike y todos estaban de acuerdo. Ahí el anciano comentó.

Anciano: A partir de aquí sigo yo. Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

Agradecía el anciano al grupo.

Camaleón: No es nada, anciano.

El anciano se despidió del grupo mientras entraba por la entrada del pueblo. Mike y su grupo ahí comentaron.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Como dije antes, buscaremos información sobre esos individuos.

Piro: ¿Pero no se supone que íbamos a buscar pistar sobre las instalaciones de los híbridos?

Holy: Cierto, pero no podemos ir a buscar dichas instalaciones, sabiendo que los habitantes de estas tierras sufren los ataques de unos bandidos.

Vulcan: Buscamos a los bandidos, los machacamos y volvemos a nuestra misión. Casi nada.

Completaba Vulcan con una sonrisa confiada. Mientras el grupo comentaba, el anciano que seguía tirando el carro, comenzó a sonreír malignamente. Cuando se metió en una esquina, desapareció éste en unas flamas oscuras.

Lejos de allí, por la llanura iban caminando los presuntos bandidos que aparecían en los carteles.

Quiron: Menudo trabajo nos han encargado esta vez Arkantos ¿No os parece, chicos?

Comentaba el joven unicornio al grupo. Estos asintieron.

Frozen: Por una vez, debo estar de acuerdo contigo. Menudo trabajito.

Ayax: Sí. Detener a un grupo de hidras que estaban asolando aquel pueblo.

Anabel: Eso es porque Quiron y tú no parabais de córtales las cabezas a las hidras.

Flygon: Mira que no nos habéis complicado la vida a todos con eso.

Decían estos últimos a modo acusador. Quiron ahí se defendió.

Quiron: ¿Y cómo íbamos a saber que al cortarlas una cabeza, iban a surgir otras tres más?

Amanra: Os dijimos que no se podía acabar con ellas cortando las cabezas.

Anabel: Es bien sabido que a una hidra cuando la cortan una cabeza, la salen otras más.

Alice: Ya a causa de eso. de cuatro simples hidras, se convirtieron en todo un ejercito de cabezas asesinas.

Comentaban éstos. Quiron un tanto molesto por tanta crítica, respondió.

Quiron: Bueno, bueno. Un error lo comete cualquiera. Por fortuna descubrimos que eran vulnerables al fuego, y gracias a mi Arco de Fuego, pudimos acabar con ellas.

Dijo esto con tono y sonrisa presumida, hasta que Frozen con un gesto sarcástico, le contestó.

Frozen: Sí. Acabaste con las hidras tú solo, y a la vez quemaste hectáreas de cosechas de aquella gente. Por tu culpa, tuvimos que salir huyendo de pueblerinos furiosos armados con palas, hoces y piedras.

Decía con tono sarcástico la yegua unicornio, haciendo reír al grupo y molestando a Quiron. Sin que ninguno lo notase. El mismo anciano que se topó con Mike y su grupo, estaba tras una roca y quedó envuelto en unas llamas y su aspecto cambio.

Al final, el pegaso llamado Jonydius puso fin a la discusión.

Jonydius: Calma, chicos. Lo hecho, hecho está. Lo importante es que hemos terminado el trabajo de los dioses y podemos volver.

Frozen: Tienes razón, Jonydius. Como siempre.

Quiron: Ya. Le das la razón porque es tu amorcito. Que se te ve la oreja, bonita.

Frozen: ¡Cállate, inútil llamitas!

Quiron: ¿Qué me has llamado, boba?

Frozen: ¡Lo que has oído, idiota!

Ambos unicornios comenzaron a discutir mientras chocaban sus cuernos contra el otro y se miraban desafiantes a los ojos del otro y saltaban chispas por ellos. Así hasta que Jonydius los separó a ambos.

Jonydius: Basta, chicos. No empecéis a discutir.

Quiron y Frozen: ¡Empezó él/la!

Respondieron ambos acusando al otro con sus cascos para luego volverse a mirarse mal y finalmente dar la espalda al otro. Jonydius rotando los ojos, comentó.

Jonydius: Bueno. Calmémonos un poco. Mejor volvamos al Olimpo por si nos necesitan en algo más.

¿?: Realmente se os necesitan en algo más, elegidos.

Es escuchó de repente una voz diferente que captó la atención de todo el mundo. Sus miradas se dirigieron a una roca, donde por detrás de ella apareció alguien.

Era un semental alicornio marrón con crin negra y armadura blanca que le cubría su cutie mark. Su cuerpo parecía irradiar cierta luz divina.

Jonydius: ¡Dios Arkantos!

Exclamó el pegaso y se inclinó ante él al igual que los otros. El llamado Arkantos alzando su casco, les dijo a éstos.

Arkantos: Elegidos. Me alegro encontraros aquí. He venido a advertiros que ahora mismo vuestras vidas corren peligro.

Ayax: ¿Se refiere a Cronos y sus titanes?

Pregunta el terrestre gris. Arkantos ahí respondió.

Arkantos: En cierto modo. Cronos ha logrado engrosar en sus filas, a un mortífero y letal grupo de guerreros despiadados para que os maten.

Alice: ¿Para qué nos maten?

Arkantos: Así es. Son un grupo peligroso. Son asesinos despiadados que no muestran piedad ante nadie. Si lista de crímenes como muerte y desolación no parece tener fin. Son un grupo muy peligroso.

Flygon: ¿Tan peligrosos son?

Arkantos: Son temidos por muchos como los terribles asesinos despiadados que son.

Afirmaba el dios Arkantos.

Jonydius: Sin son sicarios de Cronos. Habrá que detenerlos.

Quiron: Y si creen que van a poder con nosotros, es que no nos conocen bien.

Decía desafiante el unicornio mientras empuñaba un extraño arco.

Anabel: ¿Cómo son esos tipos, dios Arkantos?

Preguntaba la yegua terrestre. El dios Arkantos alzando su casco, respondió.

Arkantos: Son éstos.

Decía esto haciendo surgir la imagen holográfica de nada menos que Mike y los otros de la patrulla.

Alice: ¿Son esos?

Ayax: Mirad. Hay dos alicornios en ese grupo.

Frozen: Dos alicornios ¿Son dioses acaso?

Comentaban estos mientras observaban al grupo, en especial a los dos alicornios. Ya que hasta ahora, los únicos alicornio que conocieron fueron los dioses del olimpo o a las princesas de Equestria.

Arkantos: No son dioses esos dos alicornios, pero si un grupo muy peligroso. Debéis acabar con ellos, antes de que cumplan con el trabajo de Cronos.

Jonydius: Puede contar con nosotros, dios Arkantos.

Decía con convicción el pegaso. Arkantos sonrió ante la confianza del grupo.

Arkantos: Sabía que podía contar con vosotros. Ahora mismo están en el pueblo del Arco, intimidando a sus habitantes para que les cuenten donde estáis vosotros.

Jonydius: Gracias por avisarnos, dios Arkantos. Nos ocuparemos de ellos.

Frozen: Lamentarán el día que quisieron enfrentarse a nosotros.

El grupo hizo una reverencia a Arkantos y se fueron donde les había indicado el dios. Una vez solo, Arkantos sonrió malignamente.

Arkantos: Perfecto. Como lo teníamos planeado.

Dijo esto desapareciendo en flamas negras.

El dios reapareció en dichas flamas en el interior de lo que parecía un crucero de batalla necron. Allí estaba nada menos que Zoltark, junto con su segundo al mando Yinara, una yegua celeste necron de pelaje gris con una larga trenza roja al igual que su cola también trenzada. Alas de luz roja como el resto de los necron con alas de luz. Portaba una armadura tecnológica con detalles tojos. Con un visor rojo que la tapaban los ojos impidiendo verlos y un casco que la tapaba la parte superior de la cabeza. La armadura impedía ver su cutie mark.

Zoltark que estaba sentado en un especie de trono metálico, miró al dios Arkantos y le dijo.

Zoltark: Veo que ya has vuelto ¿Lo has hecho?

Arkantos: Por supuesto. Todo salió según lo planeado.

Comentaba el dios con una sonrisa y expresión perversa, al mismo tiempo que fue cubierto de flamas negras y se convirtió en el anciano que antes había hablado con la patrulla.

Yinara: Como se nota que eres el dios de la mentira y el engaño, Loki.

Dijo con total indiferencia Yinara. Nada más decirlo, las flamas rodeado al extraño pony anciano, cambiando así de nuevo de aspecto.

Ahora era un alicornio gris, crin y cola negra. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura verde con partes doradas y una capa del mismo color, todo eso impidiendo ver su cutie mark. Un casco amarillo con dos cuernos curvos.

Zoltark: ¿Seguro que el plan funcionara?

Loki: Je, je, je. Por supuesto. He logrado engañarlos por completo. Si todo sale según lo previsto, se destruirán entre sí. Y en caso de que algunos sobrevivan, serán fáciles de eliminar.

Zoltark: Excelente. Nuestro amo estará muy complacido si tu plan tiene éxito.

Loki: Y yo espero que cumpláis también con lo prometido.

Comentaba el dios. Zoltark extendiendo sus brazos y emulando una sonrisa tras su armadura, le respondió.

Zoltark: Por supuesto. Si logras que la Patrulla Harmony sea destruida al igual que esos elegidos, nuestro amo te ayudará a hacerte con el trono de Asgard.

Loki emulando una amplia sonrisa, comentó.

Loki: El trono de Asgard. Después de tantos siglos, por fin será mío. Y nada ni nadie me impedirá conseguirlo.

Yinara: Siempre y cuando tu patético plan funcione.

Comentaba la yegua que en cierto modo, despreciaba los métodos de engaño de Loki. Ella era más de combatir hasta la muerte y no de recurrir a métodos rastreros. Loki desapareciendo para luego reaparecer al lado de ella, llevando un traje francés que consistía en una camisa de rayas horizontales negras y blancas y una boina roja, le hablaba con acentos francés.

Loki: "Calme ma dame. Vous pouvez faire confiance à la parole de cet humble monsieur" (Tranquila mi lady. Puedes confiar en la palabra de este humilde caballero).

Hablaba con tono educado el dios de la mentira pasando su casco en la barbilla de la yegua. Ésta con despreció apartó el casco con un golpe del suyo y trató darle un puñetazo, pero el dios desapareció de golpe para luego reaparecer por donde estaba antes.

Loki: No se preocupe. Mi plan funcionara. Se lo puedo asegurar.

Zoltark: Más te vale. De todos modos, mejor tomar precauciones. Por si acaso, prepararé parte de las tropas por si la razón que fuera, tu plan fallase.

Respondía Zoltark con su típico tono duro y serio. Loki encogiéndose de hombros, contestó.

Loki: Tú mismo.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo del Arco. Mike y su equipo habían salido ya del pueblo. Habían estado interrogando a la gente por si sabían algo de los bandidos que el anciano mencionó, pero no habían encontrado apenas nada.

Vulcan: Menuda perdida de tiempo. Hemos estado de un lado a otro preguntando, y no hemos encontrado nada.

Se iba quejando el robot con una expresión total de aburrimiento.

Piro: Vulcan tiene razón por una vez. Esto ha sido una perdida de tiempo. Deberíamos estar buscando las instalaciones de los híbridos ahora mismo.

Se quejaba frustrado el alicornio de fuego.

Adelia: Calma, chicos. No todo se consigue a la primera.

Mike: Adelia tiene razón. Tendremos que probar en otro sitio.

Fox: Mike. Ni siquiera sabemos si esos bandidos están por aquí.

Mike: Tampoco perdemos nada por preguntar en otros sitios. No hay que perder la esperanza, Eye Fox. Quizás nos lo encontremos cuando menos nos lo esperemos.

Comentaba Mike con cierto optimismo. Eye Fox que no pensaba igual, rotó los ojos y respondió de forma sarcástica.

Fox: Sí, seguro. Aparecerán aquí de repente ante nuestra narices.

Nada más decir eso, un rayo salió de la nada directo hacia ellos.

Mike: ¡Cuidado!

Mike sacó velozmente la Knight King y con un golpe de su espada, desvió el rayo haciendo que impactara por otro lado.

Jonydius: ¡Os encontramos!

Gritó Jonydius portando una extraña lanza que desprendía electricidad, revelando haber sido él quien había lanzado el rayo. Junto a él estaban el resto de los elegidos. Mike y su grupo se pusieron en guardia.

Adelia: Al final si aparecieron ante nuestra narices.

Bromeaba la yegua mientras empuñaba su fusil.

Mike: Chicos. Esos sin duda deben ser los bandidos del cartel.

Camaleón: Que rápido los hemos encontrado.

Comentaba Camaleón mientras se ponía en guardia.

Piro: Y por lo visto vienen dispuestos a pelear contra nosotros.

Comentaba el alicornio del fuego. Eye Fox presintiendo problemas, optó por dejar a Gizmo en un lugar seguro para evitar que éste sufriera daño alguno, y luego volvió con el grupo mientras sacaba su arco.

Mike: ¿Por un casual sois Jonydius y su banda?

Preguntaba el alicornio hacia los recién llegado. Jonydius ahí le respondió desafiante.

Jonydius: Sí me llamo con ese nombre. Y mis compañeros y yo hemos venido a por vosotros.

Fox: ¿A por nosotros? Que honor.

Decía con sarcasmo la arquera. Quiron adelantándose al grupo, les alzó la voz a la patrulla y les dijo.

Quiron: ¡Así es! ¡Así que rendíos o tendréis problemas!

Vulcan: Vaya confianza tiene el enano. Je, je, je.

Decía en plan burla el robot, siendo escuchado por el unicornio de fuego y molesto le llamó la atención.

Quiron: ¿A quién llamas enano, pedazo de calvorota idiota?

Vulcan: ¿Cómo dices, mocoso?

Respondió molesto el robot ante lo último que había dicho el unicornio.

Quiron: ¡Lo que has oído, calvorota idiota!

Vulcan: ¡Condenado mocoso baboso!

Ambos se lanzaron miradas molestas al otro. Mike ahí llamando la atención del grupo de Jonydius les dijo a éstos.

Mike: Mirad, jovenzuelos. Somos guerreros con mucha experiencia en combate, mientras que vosotros se ve que sois jóvenes inexpertos. Lo mejor que podéis hacer es que os entreguéis sin oponer resistencia, así os evitareis problemas.

Hablaba el alicornio tratando de razonar con los jóvenes guerreros, esperando poder resolver el conflicto sin formar una batalla sin sentido. Por desgracia los jóvenes ponis no parecían dispuestos a cumplir con la labor.

Frozen: ¡Ni hablar! ¡Os vamos a detener tal como nos lo ha pedido el gran dios Arkantos!

Amanra: ¡Ahora os vamos a ocupar de vosotros!

Vulcan: ¡Intentadlo, mocosos!

Vulcan alzó sus brazos tratando de sacar sus cañones de energía, pero no sucedió nada de eso. Eye Fox ahí le dijo.

Fox: Nuestros dispositivos tecnológicos siguen sin funcionar.

Vulcan molesto porque sus armas no funcionaran, comentó frustrado.

Vulcan: Maldita sea. Eso significa que no puedo usar ninguna de mis preciadas armas. Que fastidio.

Camaleón: Siempre podemos usar nuestras armas legendarias o artefactos celestes.

Le comentaba el robot changeling. Vulcan dándose cuenta de ello, sonrió para luego exclamar.

Vulcan: ¡Anda! Pues es verdad ¿Cómo no he caído en eso antes?

Fox: Tarugo.

Dijo la arquera molesta ante lo increíblemente tonto que era Vulcan. Jonydius y los otros decidieron pasar al ataque.

Jonydius: ¡Chicos! ¡Arkantos nos advirtió que eran un grupo poderoso! ¡Nos os contengáis!

Frozen: ¡No lo haremos!

Quiron: ¡A por ellos!

Jonydius: ¡Convocad vuestras armaduras! ¡Chicos!

Elegidos: ¡Si!

Nada más decir eso, unas luces surgieron apareciendo en ellas unas extrañas figuras.

Jonydius recibió una figurilla de un ave hermosa de color amarillo que en sus patas sostiene una versión en miniatura de la vara del rayo, corresponde como Ave Paraíso.

Quirón recibió una figurilla de un ave de fuego con sus plumas de color rojo intenso, nada más que sus ojos y patas son de color amarillo, y en ellas se encuentra el arco de fuego, corresponde como Ave de Prexor.

Anabel obtuvo una figurilla en forma de un equino con aletas que salían de sus patas y parte de su cabeza, de su boca sostenía el tridente de los mares, corresponde como Hipocampo o caballo marino.

Alice obtuvo una figurilla de una esfinge con rostro de mujer de color café en su cuerpo y marrón en sus patas y alas, y en su pata derecha sostenía el mazo de los terremotos, correspondía como Ginoesfinge.

Flygon obtiene una figurilla en forma de un hibrido león y águila, su cuerpo de color plateado y las patas del mismo color, en sus patas de águila (delanteras) sostienen las estrellas del viento, correspondiente como Grifo.

Frozen recibe una figurilla de un ave blanca como la nieve misma con las alas abiertas para prender vuelo y en su pata tiene sostenida la lanza del hielo, corresponde a Cignus.

Amanra recibe una figurilla de un reptil con alas y su cuerpo de azul celeste con brillo de las estrellas en él y con sus dos patas sostiene la ballesta de las estrellas, correspondiente como dragón polvo de estrellas.

Áyax recibe una figurilla de otro reptil con alas emplumadas, su cuerpo es de color dorado y plata, sus alas reflejan el color del arcoíris y que en su cola sostiene la espada de la luz, correspondiente como Dragón arcoíris.

Aquellas figuras se desprendieron en piezas y cada una se combinaron con cada elegido (al estilo Saint Seiya), proporcionándoles poderosas armaduras. Aquello sorprendió a la patrulla.

Piro: ¿Y eso?

Adelia: Hay que reconocer que eso mola.

Camaleón: Me recuerda un poco a cuando nos combinamos con nuestros mecas.

Mike: Atentos, equipo. Presiento que ahora será una lucha difícil.

Jonydius y sus compañeros se lanzaron hacia el grupo de Mike.

Mike: Hora de pelear, chicos.

Vulcan: ¡Si! ¡Por fin algo de acción!

Exclamó con alegría el robot mientras sacaba la Atomic Hammer.

Y así empezó la batalla entre la Patrulla Harmony los elegidos. Ambos sin sospechar que fueron victimas de un engaño pertrechado por el dios Loki.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Se recomienda leer los fanfics siguientes para entender mejor la historia:**

 **MLP Elementary Adventures: la búsqueda de los elegidos**

 **MLP Elementary Adventures 2: El potencial de los héroes**

 **Elementary Adventures 3: El surgimiento de los Titanes**

 **Dichos fanfics son propiedad de Gunsmith-6798**

 **Gunsmith-6798 me ayudó a revisar y corregir los capítulos hechos con los personajes de su fanfics y le agradezco bastante su ayuda, ya que me ha ayudado bastante para evitar errores, a la vez que algunas ideas que me ha dado, a la vez que me permitió usar los personajes de una de mis sagas favoritas que tuve la oportunidad de leer cuando apenas empecé a ser escritor. Muchas gracias, amigo.**


	21. Los Elegidos Elementales 2º Parte

**Los Elegidos Elementales 2º Parte**

Star Sun: ¿Cómo que no lográis entrar en contacto con Star Hope?

Preguntaba el general y a la vez padre de Mike. El doctor Phalax ahí le respondió.

Phalax: Perdimos contacto con el emperador y su equipo en el momento que los teletransportamos al planeta.

Explicaba el doctor mientras manejaba controles de la zona del puente. Star Sun molesto, replicó.

Star Sun: Pero vamos a ver. No se puede perder contacto con Star Hope y su equipo así como así. Tiene que haberles pasado algo.

Selenis: Intentamos contactar con el emperador, pero hasta ahora no ha habido contestación alguna.

Decía ahora la conservadora.

Star Sun: ¿Cómo es posible eso?

Phalax: Lo ignoro. Es como si algo interfiriese con las comunicaciones. Probamos a lanzar más sondas, pero también las perdemos. Debe haber algo en el planeta que impide cualquier tipo de contacto.

Star Sun: Maldita sea. Tenemos que preparar a las tropas y bajar allí.

Selenis: El emperador ha puesto claro que no debemos enviar a las tropas, al menos que él nos llame.

Star Sun: De ningún modo pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, sabiendo que mi hijo podría estar en peligro. Me da igual que lo que digáis. Voy a bajar allí con las tropas.

Phalax: No sería aconsejable, general. Lo que sea lo que ha pasado, podría afectar a las tropas.

Star Sun: Entonces bajemos con la nave al planeta y lista.

Phalax: Eso tampoco sería aconsejable. Si lo que sea que afecte a nuestras sondas o comunicaciones, afecta también a la Lanza de Orión. Corremos el riesgo de que la nave se estrelle.

Star Sun estaba molesta y preocupado. El hecho de no saber donde estaba su hijo ahora mismo y que no pueda siquiera ir a ayudarlo, lo perturbaba severamente.

Star Sun: Hijo. Lo único que espero es que estés a salvo.

Mientras tanto, Mike y su patrulla tenían un combate contra un extraño grupo de jóvenes guerreros.

Adelia se enfrentaba a Amanra.

Adelia: ¡Mantén la distancia conmigo, mona!

Decía la yegua disparando su fusil contra la unicornio blanca. Ahí la unicornio sacó un especie de ballesta con que detuvo los disparos.

Amanra: Contempla el poder del Escudo Ballesta.

Adelia: ¿Escudo Ballesta?

Preguntó confundida la yegua terrestre en cuando la unicornio mencionó el peculiar nombre del arma. Ahí Amanra inesperadamente disparó desde su arma una flecha de luz contra Adelia. Adelia la pilló por sorpresa eso y por poco no logró esquivar la flecha que iba hacia ella.

Adelia: Eso si que no lo esperaba.

Comentaba la yegua mirando en la dirección donde había pasado la flecha. Justo cuando iba a mirar en dirección donde estaba la yegua, pudo ver como Amanra inesperadamente había avanzado hacia ella a gran velocidad con su arma en alto. Adelia no pudo evitar ser placada por dicha arna.

Amanra: ¡Impacto Legendario!

Gritó la unicornio y un impactó de luz surgió del arna con que golpeó a Adelia, mandando a volar a estar muy lejos. Adelia cayó rondando al suelo. Ésta se levantó algo adolorida.

Amanra: ¡Ya eres mía!

Amanra saltó para tratar de golpear a Adelia de nuevo, pero la yegua terrestre sacó una espada de su espalda y bloqueó el ataque con ella.

Adelia: Antes me pillaste por sorpresa, pero no volverá a pasar.

Amanra: ¿Estás segura?

Respondía la unicornio haciendo brillar de nuevo su escudo, lista para usarlo de nuevo. Adelia viendo eso, desvió con su espada dicha arma y desviar así el nuevo ataque de la unicornio que consistía en otra flecha de luz. Adelia trató de golpearla con su espada, pero Amanra hizo un gran salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque. Mientras estaba en el aire, Amanra se dispuso a atacar de nuevo.

Amanra: ¡Flechas Luminosas!

Desde su arma disparó varias flechas de luz contra Adelia, donde la yegua tuvo que moverse de un lado a otro esquivando o desviando con su espada dichas flechas. Fue corriendo a un lado de la valla a la vez que sacaba de nuevo su rifle y disparó varias balas contra Amanra cuando esta última aterrizó en el suelo. Amanra desviaba los disparos con su arma y luego disparó otra flecha donde logró pillar a Adelia al clavarse la flecha contra la valla en la cazadora de la yegua.

Amanra: ¡Ahora si que eres mía!

Gritaba la yegua corriendo hacia la atrapada Adelia esperando golpearla. Adelia ahí se quitó la cazadora quedando solamente con su camisa, a la vez que se agachó para esquivar el golpe de escudo de Amanra. Ahí Adelía realizó un barrido de piernas logrando derribarla contra el suelo y que perdiera su arma.

Adelia: No. Tú eres mía.

Decía Adelia que se abalanzó sobre Amanra y ahí ambas yeguas reanudaron una pelea donde ambas yeguas forcejeaban en el suelo.

Adelia: ¡Ríndete, novata!

Amanra: ¡Nunca me rendiré contra gente como vosotros!

Ambas yeguas daban vueltas por el suelo mientras forcejeaban, hasta que Amanra teniendo a su rival encima, apoyó una de sus patas traseras en el estomago y empujó fuerte por ella, logrando quitarse a Adelia de encima. Amanra rápidamente se levantó para recuperar su arma y ahí disparar una flecha contra Adelia, ahí la yegua terrestre rápidamente sacó de nuevo su espada y de un golpe del arma, logró desviar dicha flecha.

Adelia: No lo haces mal, novata.

Amanra: Me entreno duro para enfrentarme a gente como vosotros.

Decían ambas yeguas emulando ciertas sonrisas retadoras. Luego ambas yeguas se lanzaron contra la otra, chocando sus armas de nuevo.

Camaleón se enfrentaba a Ayax.

Ayax: ¡Cae ante mi arma legendaria, la Espada de Luz!

Gritaba Ayax alzando su espada tratando de golpear a Camaleón. Ahí el changeling sacó sus Storm Blades en su Modo Golpe, bloqueando el ataque del arma.

Camaleón: Entonces tú, siente el poder de mis Storm Blade. Y del poderoso Camaleón Hércules.

Decía esto el changeling disfrazándose de Camahercules, empujando al terrestre gris hacia atrás. Ayax miró impresionado como el changeling cambio de aspecto y luego retornar a su aspecto original.

Ayax: Oí hablar de los changelings y su increíble capacidad de transformarse, pero nada como eso.

Camaleón: Je, je, je. Pues eso no es nada. Mira esto.

Respondía el changeling disfrazándose ahora de bucanero y convirtiendo su Infinity Charger en un enorme cañón pirata. El changeling encendió la mecha y disparó una bola de hierro contra el terrestre.

Lejos de asustarse, el terrestre estaba tranquilo y concentrado. Alzando su espada de luz, gritó.

Ayax: ¡Corte Luminoso!

La espada comenzó a brillar y bajando de golpe la espada, partió en dos la bola de hierro, donde las dos mitades dejaron un fuerte surco al aterrizar al suelo. Aquello impresionó al changeling que no esperaba que pudieran neutralizar su ataque.

Camaleón: Carai. Eso si que impresiona.

Comentaba el changeling volviendo a su estado normal y recobrando la Infinity Charger. Ayax se lanzó a por él.

Ayax: ¡Toma esto!

Ayax intentó golpear al changeling con su arma, pero el changeling se convirtió en mosca, esquivando así el ataque.

Camaleón: ¿Te mosquea esto, amigo?

Bromeaba el changeling mientras zumbaba por alrededor del terrestre, mientras éste trataba de golpearla con su espada.

Ayax: No sabía que los changeling pudieran tener tantas habilidades.

Comentaba el terrestre mientra seguía tratando de golpear al changeling que aun seguía en su forma de mosca. Camaleón ahora voló hasta estar encima del terrestre y ahí cambio de disfraz a una enorme pesa de 15 toneladas. El terrestre al verlo caer hacia él, salto a un lado para evitar ser aplastado por ella.

Camaleón volvió a su estado anterior, para preparar sus Storm Blade adoptando su Modo Filo.

Camaleón: Ahora prepárate para sufrir el trueno.

Decía Camaleón disfrazándose de maestro de artes marciales chino y se lanzó hacia Ayax.

Ayax: No. Prepárate tú para sentir la luz ¡Destello Cegador!

Gritó Ayax iluminando su espada con gran intensidad, haciendo que Camaleón se quedara deslumbrado.

Camaleón: ¡No veo!

Decía Camaleón ahora disfrazado de ciego vendedor de cupones de la D.O.C.E. con bastón y todo.

Ayax: Mejor, porque no te gustará lo que verás ¡Pulso Luminoso!

Dijo esto el terrestre cargando su casco de energía luminosa y golpeando con ella al changeling con tanta fuerza, que lo mandó a volar. Camaleón chocó contra un árbol que había ahí, quedando ahí aplastado y luego caer en forma de muelle donde el changeling aturdido, iba estirando y encogiéndose por todos lados con los ojos en espirales.

Ayax lanzó otro rayo de luz contra Camaleón donde este último logró recobrar el sentido y esquivarlo volando con un disfraz de abejorro.

Camaleón: Vaya. Este tipo no lo hace nada mal.

Comentaba el changeling al ver que el terrestre era un hueso duro de roer.

Eye Fox combatía contra Flygon. La arquera empleaba su Infinity Arrow, mientras el terrestre empleaba unos shuriken.

Flygon: Señorita, por favor. No haga esto más difícil y entréguese.

Le pedía amablemente el terrestre, Eye Fox ahí le respondió.

Fox: Es raro encontrar bandidos educados, pero te harán falta más que palabras para poder conmigo.

Dijo la yegua disparando una flecha de luz contra el terrestre.

Flygon: (¿Bandidos?)

Pensó para si el semental terrestre que le confundió el hecho de que la unicornio lo llamara bandido. El terrestre esquivó la flecha y ahí lanzó sus shuriken. La arquera simplemente ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro para esquivar dichos shuriken.

Fox: No es la primera vez que me lanzan shuriken.

Comentó la arquera apuntando con su arco al terrestre que se encontraba ahora desarmado. Sin que se diera ella cuenta, dichos shuriken volvían por donde habían venido y el terrestre sonriendo, la respondió a la yegua.

Flygon: Posiblemente, pero seguro que ninguno eran los legendarios Shuriken del Viento. Y yo que tú, cuidaba tu espalda.

Fox: ¿Qué?

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, los Shuriken se juntaron en el suelo y entre los dos formaron un poderoso tornado que atraparon a la arquera.

Fox: ¡Esto es pasarse de la raya!

Gritaba la arquera mientras daba vueltas en el tornado formado por las armas del terrestre.

Flygon: Ahora muy difícilmente saldrás de ese tornado, señorita. Así que hágame el favor de rendirse.

Fox: ¡Olvídalo!

Dijo la arquera apuntando con su arco y disparando una flecha que se convirtió en cuerda. Cuando la flecha cuerda se clavó en el suelo, la arquera salió de ella con rapidez como si un gancho se tratase. En el momento que salió del tornado, apuntó con su arco al terrestre y ahí le dijo.

Fox: ¡Veamos lo que haces cuando no tienes tus armas a casco!

Dijo esto la arquera disparando una flecha contra el terrestre. La arquera consideró que el poder el terrestre provenía de sus armas y que sin tenerlas ahora a casco, sería fácil darle.

Pero su sorpresa fue cuando vio al terrestre crear energía eólica en su casco y golpeando el suelo con ella, creó un tornado que le permitió ascender por el cielo, esquivando así la flecha de Eye Fox.

Fox: ¿Cómo? Pero si eres un terrestre ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

Flygon: ¿En serio creías que mi poder provenía solamente de mi arma legendaria?

Respondió con una sonrisa el terrestre, al mismo tiempo que generaba desde sus cascos un ataque de tornado contra la arquera. Eye Fox saltó hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque, pero su adversario desplazándose en el aire como el viento y recuperando sus armas en el proceso, apareció justo detrás de Eye Fox para sorpresa de esta y no pudo evitar ser golpeadas por un ataque de viento generado por ambos shuriken que la derribó contra el suelo.

Flygon: Como puedes ver, soy un pony lleno de recursos. Así que abandona ya toda lucha, antes de que se vuelva todo más feo.

Fox: A ver si esto te parece feo.

Decía la arquera levantándose del suelo y disparando una flecha. Flygon empleando sus poderes del viento, logró esquivarlo a gran velocidad para reaparecer por otro lado. Eye Fox disparó otra flecha con idéntico resultado. Y así iniciarse un incesante lluvia de flechas donde el terrestre las esquivaba todas aprovechando sus poderes del viento para desplazarse rápido.

Flygon: Lo siento, pero mucho me temo que soy muy rápido para tus flechas.

Respondía sonriente el terrestre que no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, esquivando con facilidad las flechas de Eye Fox. La arquera se frustraba porque ninguna de sus flechas lograba acertar en su objetivo.

Fox: Así no hago nada. Tendré que probar otra cosa.

La arquera dejó de disparar y comenzó a concentrarse. El terrestre al notar que la yegua ya no lanzaba flechas, se detuvo y comentó.

Flygon: ¿Ya te rindes?

Fox: No exactamente.

La arquera alzó su arco, creando una flecha mágica donde apuntaba con ella al terrestre.

Flygon: Es inútil. Tus flechas no alcanzaran a alguien tan veloz como yo.

Fox: No si empleó otra clase de flecha.

Respondió Eye Fox disparando al mismo tiempo una flecha que fue en dirección al terrestre. Flygon lo esquivó de nuevo con gran agilidad.

Flygon: Fallaste.

Fox: ¿Eso crees? ¿Cómo dijiste antes? Ah, sí. Cuida tu espalda.

Dijo la arquera con una sonrisa, confundiendo a Flygon. Éste miró detrás de sí y vio como la flecha se daba la vuelta para ir directo hacia él.

Flygon: ¿Cómo?

El terrestre rápidamente la esquivó saltando a un lado, pero la flecha volvió hacia él obligando a esquivarla de nuevo. Una y otra vez la flecha volvía una y otra vez hacia donde estaba Flygon, obligando al terrestre a esquivarlo una y otra vez.

Fox: Esa es una flecha mágica rastreadora. No importa donde vayas. Dicha flecha irá siempre allá donde vayas.

Decía la arquera. Flygon pudo confirmar que la arquera tenía razón al ver que no importaba donde fuera, dicha flecha le seguía a todas partes.

Flygon: (No importa donde vaya. Esa flecha me sigue a todas partes. Tengo que librarme de esto como sea. Y se como hacerlo).

El terrestre cuando tocó tierra firme, fue rápidamente al galope hacia Eye Fox y cuando estuvo cerca, saltó hasta estar justo detrás de ella y atraparla de los brazos para sorpresa de ésta. Había sido tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar como se debía.

Flygon: Esa flecha tendrá que pasar por ti primero para darme.

Decía el terrestre con una sonrisa triunfante, al tener a la arquera donde quería. La flecha iba hacia ellos, pero justo en el último momento, dicha flecha desapareció en haces de luces.

Flygon se sorprendió por ello, justo para que Eye Fox le diera un cabezazo para que la soltara y rápidamente se girara para apuntarlo con su arco y decirle.

Fox: ¿Qué clase de arquera sería si me dejara dar por mis propias flechas?

Decía esto disparando otra flecha mágica contra Flygon, logrando impactarle con ella. Solo que en vez de hacerle daño, lo que hizo fue atraparlo en una especie de pasta gelatinosa verde que lo retuvo contra el suelo.

Fox: Atrapado.

Flygon: Vaya. Nada mal. Pese a ello aun no me tienes, bonita.

Decía el terrestre, empleando sus poderes a través de los shuriken, formando una intensa corriente de aire, logrando que la pasta se fuera hinchando como un globo hasta que al final explotó. Eye Fox saltó para atrás para esquivar la pasta mientras Flygon se levantaba.

Fox: Estás lleno de trucos.

Flygon: Tú también, señorita.

Vulcan estaba combatiendo contra Alice.

Vulcan: Oye, lindura ¿Qué tal si te rindes? Así no tendré que lastimar a una sexy yegua como tú.

La decía el robot con una sonrisa, esperando convencer a la yegua. La pegaso mirando molesta al robot, sacó un enorme mazo mientras le contestaba.

Alice: ¡Cállate, pervertido! ¡Y prepárate para ser aplastado por mi Mazo de los Terremotos!

Decía esto la yegua yendo hacia el robot y tratando de aplastarlo con el mazo. Vulcan se apartó a tiempo, haciendo que el mazo golpeara el suelo y provocara un gran estruendo en la tierra.

Vulcan: Vaya. Ese mazo si que parece un arma potente.

Alice: Es un arma legendaria cedida por los dioses. Y tú vas a experimentar todo el poder de la tierra.

Decía la yegua alzando su mazo y haciéndola girar por encima de su cabeza. El robot pudo ver que una extraña energía surgía de aquella arma. Justo en ese momento la yegua golpeó el suelo con su arma, creando una fisura de tierra que fue directa hacia el robot.

Vulcan: ¡Arrea!

El robot no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y le dio de lleno provocando una explosión de tierra, haciendo que saliera volando a gran altura.

Vulcan: ¡Ay madre! ¡Ay madre! ¡Que morrada me voy a dar!

Gritaba el robot mientras ya iba cayendo a gran altura.

Vulcan: Espera. Tengo mi Modo Vuelo ¿Cómo me he podido olvidar? ¡Modo Vuelo!

Gritó el robot adoptando su Modo Vuelo, pero no funcionó.

Vulcan: ¡Ay, es verdad! ¡Lo he olvidado! ¡No funcionada nada de mi armadura!

Decía el robot al acordarse de aquel detalle. Éste podía ver el suelo que faltaba poco.

Vulcan: ¡Ahora si que me la voy pegaaaar!

Gritó el robot y finalmente llegó al suelo, escuchándose un fuerte estruendo que hizo temblar el suelo.

Vulcan estaba medio enterrado en la tierra, siendo únicamente sus patas traseras la que estaban fuerza y se iban moviendo de un lado a otro. Alice apareciendo volando con su mazo, se paró cerca y mirando al robot, le dijo.

Alice: Bueno ¿Te rindes ya, calvorota pervertido?

Preguntaba la yegua. Vulcan logrando salir del suelo, mirando en parte molesto a la yegua, la dijo a ésta.

Vulcan: Vale, preciosa. Quería ser suave con una lindura como tú, pero ahora me has obligado a hacer esto a las malas.

Decía el robot sacando la Atomic Hammer, listo para usarlo. La yegua miró con interés el arma que llevaba el robot. Su diseño la llamaba bastante la atención a la yegua ya que nunca había visto un diseño de arma igual.

Alice: Curiosa arma. Nunca vi nada parecido.

Vulcan: Es la Atomic Hammer. Y ahora sentirás el poder de un autentico reactor atómico.

Alice: ¡Inténtalo, calvorota!

Contestó retadora la yegua alzando su mazo. Vulcan y Alice con armas en casco, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Ambas lanzaron sus armas donde ambas chocaron entre sí.

El choque de ambas armas desató un poder de choque tan intenso, que mandó a volar a ambos a enorme distancia del uno del otro, a la vez que todo lo que rodeaba a ambos, mandando volar rocas, árboles y casi parte de los tejados del pueblo.

Ambos ponis estaban en el suelo y cuando se levantaron, se dieron cuenta que estaban enormemente lejos del otro.

Vulcan: Carai. Eso nunca me había pasado con la Atomic Hammer.

Alice: Increíble. Nunca pensé que me toparía con alguien que tuviera un arma tan fuerte como la mía.

Comentaban ambos, sorprendidos al toparse con un adversario que poseyera un arma tan potente como la suya.

Piro Fire se enfrentaba a Quiron y a Anabel.

Piro: Novatos. Deberíais volver a casa en vez de enfrentaros a la liga de los mayores.

Les decía el alicornio de fuego a éstos. El unicornio sacando un arco y Anabel un tridente, le contestaron.

Anabel: Cuidado con nosotros. Que seamos jóvenes, no significa que seamos presa fácil.

Quiron: Sí. Prueba mi Arco de Fuego.

El unicornio disparó una flecha de fuego contra Piro Fire. El alicornio no se movió en absoluto pese a que la flecha iba hacia él.

Quiron: (¿Por qué no trata de esquivar la flecha?).

Se preguntaba el unicornio al ver que el alicornio no se apartaba en absoluto, como si quisiera que le dieran. Finalmente la flecha de fuego le dio de lleno. Quiron y Anabel esperaban haberle derrotado ya, pero fue su sorpresa ver que el alicornio había absorbido la flecha de fuego.

Quiron: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué mi flecha no le hizo nada?

Preguntaba el unicornio, sorprendido de que su ataque no le hubiera hecho nada al alicornio. Piro Fire no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió divertido. Quiron no se desanimó y siguió disparando más y más flechas contra el alicornio de fuego.

Quiron: ¡Toma esto, y ésta, y ésta también!

Gritaba el unicornio sin dejar de disparar más y más flechas contra el alicornio de fuego. Piro Fire no hacía otra cosa más que dejarse dar por aquellas flechas de fuego y absorberlas en su cuerpo. Anabel dándose cuenta de ello, trató de parar a su compañero.

Anabel: ¡Basta, Quiron! ¡Así no estás logrando nada!

Quiron: ¿Qué?

Anabel: Mira. Lo único que haces es malgastar fuerza. Ese alicornio inexplicablemente parece que absorbe tus flechas de fuego.

Quiron: ¿Qué me dices?

Piro: Lo que dice esa yegua es cierto.

Respondió el alicornio, ganándose la atención de el unicornio y la terrestre.

Piro: Mi poder reside en el fuego. Puedo absorber el fuego en mi cuerpo y convertirlo en fuerza.

Respondía el alicornio prendiendo su crin y cola en puro fuego e intensificándolo, sorprendiendo a Quiron y Anabel.

Quiron: Carai. Eso no lo esperaba.

Piro: Por eso, vuestros ataques de fuego no pueden hacerme daño alguno, ya que yo soy puro fuego. Je, je, je.

Se reía en la última parte el alicornio, así hasta que recibió un gran chorro de agua que se lo llevó por delante, hasta chocar contra la muralla del pueblo. Cuando el chorro de agua terminó, el alicornio estaba al principio contra la muralla y luego caer al suelo, completamente empapado y con su fuego apagado.

Piro: ¿Y eso? ¿De dónde ha salido?

Se preguntaba el alicornio mientras se levantaba algo aturdido. Anabel sujetando un especie de tridente donde salía agua de ella, le respondió.

Anabel: Eso es producido por el Tridente de los Mares. Veamos lo bueno que eres sin tu fuego.

Decía la yegua disparando desde el tridente potentes bolas de agua contra el alicornio. Piro Fire alzó el vuelo esquivando los disparos. En el aire el alicornio disparaba bolas de fuego, donde la yegua se defendió disparando bolas de agua que apagaba dichas bolas de fuego.

Anabel: Lo siento, amigo. Tú fuego palidece ante mi poder del agua.

Decía la yegua con una ligera sonrisa, disparando más y más bolas de agua contra el alicornio donde este no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir esquivando ataques.

Piro Fire estaba en problemas. Sus poderes del fuego estaban en clara desventaja con aquella yegua que por lo visto, podía usar poderes del agua gracias a aquel extraño tridente.

Piro: Está claro que con esa arma, voy a estar en seria desventaja. Tendré que quitársela y se como hacerlo.

El alicornio sacó una nueva arma. El Látigo Infernal (que antes pertenecía a Red Fire). Luego voló en dirección hacia la yegua esquivando las bolas de agua. Acto seguido lanzó el látigo con que atrapó el arma de la yegua y de un tiró se la quitó.

Anabel: ¡Eh!

Piro: Veamos que tal se te da sin tu arma, bonita.

Decía a modo de burla el alicornio mientras con su látigo tiraba el arma de la yegua por ahí. Luego volvió a prender en llamas, listo para pelear de nuevo.

Piro: Ahora veamos que tal se os da sin el agua de vuestro lado.

El alicornio voló a toda velocidad hacia la yegua, confiado en que esta vez podría atacarla sin riesgos. Anabel no hizo nada, se quedó ahí en guardia esperando la llegada del alicornio. Cuando lo tuvo cerca, gritó.

Anabel: ¡Rayo Burbuja!

Gritó la yegua alzando ambos cascos delanteros, y lanzar un rayo mágico de agua con burbujas contra el alicornio.

Piro: ¿Pero qué?

El alicornio al ver eso intentó frenar, pero lo que no pudo fue esquivar el ataque donde le dio de lleno.

El alicornio acabó en el suelo completamente empapado de agua. Anabel recuperando el arma gracias a un chorro de agua que surgía del suelo y se la llevó hasta ella, le comentó el alicornio.

Anabel: ¿Crees que todo mi poder sobre el agua se basa solo en mi arma? Donde yo vengo, la mayoría de los ponis dominamos el elemento agua.

Explicaba la yegua. El alicornio escuchando lo que le decía la yegua, la respondió mientras se levantaba.

Piro: Ya veo. Por lo visto hay ponis nada corrientes en estas tierras.

Anabel: Ahora ríndete. Tu fuego está prácticamente apagado y te superamos en número.

Le decía la yegua esperando que el alicornio se rindiera. Quiron apoyando a su compañera apuntando con su Arco de Fuego al alicornio, decía.

Quiron: Si, amigo. Al menos que quieras seguir recibiendo.

Piro: Lo siento, pero abandonar no entra en mis planes.

Quiron: Tú mismo. Toma flecha.

Anabel: ¡Quiron! ¡No!

Pero ya era tarde. Quiron disparó otra flecha de fuego contra Piro Fire, donde el alicornio sin perder tiempo absorbió la flecha y volvió a prenderse en llamas.

Quiron: ¡Ups!

Anabel: Idiota ¿Has olvidado que absorbe el fuego?

Le regañaba la yegua, molesta por la acción del unicornio. Éste ahí se disculpó.

Quiron: Bueno, bueno. Un error comete cualquiera. De todos modos, tú puedes apagar de nuevo a ese tipo.

Anabel: Si. Y lo voy a hacer ahora.

La yegua disparó un chorro de fuego contra Piro Fire. El alicornio ahí creó una barrera de fuego que lo protegió del chorro de agua.

Piro: Ahora que conozco vuestras habilidades, no pienso caer en otra trampa otra vez.

Decía el alicornio listo para pelear, mientras Anabel y Quiron se preparaban también para luchar.

Mike mientras tanto. Estaba enfrente de Jonydius y Frozen. El pegaso portaba una extraña lanza con símbolos de rayos, mientras la yegua empuñaba una lanza de hielo. Mike junto con Holy, miraban a los dos ponis que tenía enfrente, pudiendo ver lo jóvenes que eran.

Mike: No se como a una corta edad como la vuestra os podéis dedicaros a esto. Deberíais dejarlo y abandonar.

Jonydius: Jamás. El dios Arkantos nos dio una misión.

Frozen: Y es la de derrotarte.

Dijeron ambos ponis empuñando sus armas. Mike negando con la cabeza, comentó.

Mike: Tan jóvenes y aun así tan testarudos. Holy.

Holy: Lista.

Mike: ¡Bankai!

El pegaso y la unicornio vieron para su sorpresa, como el fénix se combinaba con el alicornio, proporcionándole una gran armadura de luz.

Frozen: ¿Vistes eso? Su fénix se ha combinado con ese alicornio.

Jonydius: Sí. Jamás vi nada igual.

Comentaban ambos, sorprendidos ante lo que acababan de presenciar.

Mike: (Bien. Voy a acabar con esto rápido. Son solo jóvenes que apenas han abandonado la adolescencia. Será fácil tumbarlos. Verán lo que pasa cuando se enfrentan a un veterano como yo).

Pensaba para si el alicornio. Ahí se desplazó a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Confiando en su velocidad, esperaba poder derrotarlos a ambos rápido.

En apenas milésimas de segundos, el alicornio se plantó justo detrás de ambos ponis. Ahí Mike lanzó sus dos cascos delanteros esperando noquear de un golpe a ambos adversarios.

Todo iba cámara lenta. Faltaba poco para que sus golpes llegaran hacia el pegaso y la unicornio. Inesperadamente para él, el pegaso y la unicornio se giraron rápidamente y con sus armas, bloquearon el ataque del alicornio.

Mike: ¿Cómo?

Frozen: ¿En serio esperabas que no veríamos como te desplazabas a alta velocidad por detrás nuestro?

Jonydius: Nosotros nos entrenamos para aumentar nuestros reflejos como velocidad de reacción. Y ahora comprobarás hasta que punto somos de buenos ¡Rayo!

Frozen: ¡Ventisca!

Gritaron ambos ponis lanzando un ataque de electricidad y de hielo, que mandó a volar lejos al alicornio. Mike se recuperó en el aire, pero Jonydius se lanzó a por él volando y le atacaba de forma incesante con su arma, mientras Mike trataba de esquivar como podía sus ataques aunque éste le daba problemas.

Frozen desde el suelo, disparó un potente rayo hielo desde su lanza hacia donde estaban Jonydius y el alicornio. El pegaso se apartó para dejar paso al ataque y Mike dándose cuenta de ello, solo pudo bloquear con sus brazos el ataque donde el impacto fue tal, que lo haría retroceder unos metros en el aire.

Mike se miró los brazos que los tenía congelados.

Mike: (Vaya. Quizás los he subestimado. Pese a su corta edad, son buenos).

Holy: (Mike ¿Estás bien?).

Mike: (Sí, Holy. Debo confesar que estos jóvenes son muy hábiles para su edad).

Respondía Mike. Ahí el pegaso cargó de electricidad su lanza y lanzó un rayo contra Mike. El alicornio ahí empleó su alta velocidad para esquivar el ataque y tratar de golpearlo aprovechando su alta velocidad, pero una vez más su adversario logró ver y prever su ataque, bloqueando el ataque del alicornio.

Jonydius trató de electrocutarlo de nuevo, pero Mike se apartó para esquivar el ataque.

Mike: ¡Puño Pétreo!

Gritó Mike lanzando un potente puño gigante de piedra, golpeando a Jonydius que lo mandó estrellarse contra el suelo.

Frozen: ¡Jonydius!

La unicornio fue a socorrer al pegaso, mientras Mike descendía al a suelo a varios metros de éstos.

Frozen: ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba la yegua preocupada por el pegaso, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. Jonydius ahí la contestó.

Jonydius: Sí. Estoy bien. Debo decir que ese tipo es fuerte.

Frozen: Eso parece. Aun así ya nos enfrentamos a enemigos fuertes y siempre hemos logrado seguir adelante. Así que juntos podremos.

Jonydius: Cierto, Frozen.

El pegaso y la unicornio se pusieron en guardia mientras el alicornio iba caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

Mike: Ya esta bien de juegos. Rendíos y así evitaremos problemas innecesarios.

Frozen: ¡Nunca! ¡Rayo Hielo!

Gritó la yegua y ahí disparo desde su lanza un potente rayo de hiel en dirección al alicornio.

Mike: ¡Infierno de Plasma!

Gritó el alicornio y enfrente de él surgió una enorme columna de fuego que detuvo el rayo lanzado por la yegua. Jonydius y Frozen se impresionaron por ello.

Frozen: ¿Ese tipo posee poderes de fuego, como de la aldea del fuego?

Jonydius: No olvidemos que es un alicornio. No sería raro que tuviera grandes poderes.

Comentaban ambos, mientras la columna de fuego desapareció, quedando Mike enfrente de ellos. Acto seguido comenzó a desplazarse a gran velocidad por alrededor de ellos, atacándolos desde varios ángulos mientras Frozen y Jonydius se defendían con sus armas de los ataques del alicornio.

Frozen: Es rápido.

Comentaba la unicornio, bloqueando con su lanza un intento de puñetazo del alicornio donde de inmediato la yegua contraatacó, pero el alicornio a gran velocidad lo esquivó. Acto seguido el alicornio apareció a un lado de Jonydius e intentó darle una patada donde el pegaso bloqueó el ataque con su lanza.

Jonydius: Cierto. Nunca he visto a nadie moverse tan rápido. Nos va costar darle.

Comentaba el pegaso donde tenía que poner sus sentidos en máxima alerta para protegerse de los ataques del alicornio. Frozen al igual que él, le respondió.

Frozen: Entonces tendremos que reducir su velocidad.

Dijo esto esquivando un ataque de rayo mágico del alicornio, acto seguido golpeó con la lanza al suelo y gritó.

Frozen: ¡Tormenta de Hielo!

Gritó la yegua y alrededor de la yegua se formó una potente ventisca de hielo.

El alicornio seguía atacando hasta que notó que se iba desplazando más lentamente. Al notarlo, se examinó a si mismo y notó que partes de su cuerpo como sus alas se cubrían de hielo, haciendo que perdiera velocidad.

Mike: Ya veo. Convocar una tormenta de hielo para reducir mi velocidad. No es nada tonto.

Jonydius: ¡Ya eres mío!

Gritó el pegaso cargando contra el alicornio con su lanza rayo. Mike viendo eso, sacó su espada y bloqueó el ataque del pegaso. Frozen apareció por un lado del alicornio y le disparó un rayo de hielo obligando al alicornio a retroceder. Ambos iban a atacar de nuevo hasta que el alicornio lanzó desde su casco varias esferas de energía al suelo, provocando varias explosiones que detuvo la marcha del pegaso y de la unicornio. Mike se estaba ya cansando de la insistencia de ambos adversarios, por lo que optó por poner punto y final a todo.

Mike: ¡Ya me estáis cansando!

Mike ganó altura hasta estar encima de sus adversarios a gran altura.

Mike: ¡Láser Cegador!

Y desde sus cascos disparó un potente láser blanco en dirección hacia donde estaban el pegaso y la unicornio, donde éstos miraron con asombro el potente rayo que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Frozen: ¡Jonydius!

Jonydius: ¡Lo veo!

Ambos por instinto, tratando de detener el rayo disparando cada uno un rayo elemental proveniente de sus armas. El pegaso un gran rayo eléctrico y la unicornio un gran rayo de hielo. Ambos rayos no parecían tan potentes como el Láser Cegador del alicornio, pero en ese momento ocurrió algo.

Ambos rayos que iban en paralelo del otro, se juntaron y formaron un enorme y potente rayo combinado de frió y rayo. Dicho ataque superó inesperadamente el ataque de Mike para sorpresa de éste.

Mike: ¿Pero qué?

Mike estaba sorprendido y no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el rayo donde le dio de lleno y acabó cubierto por éste.

Mike: ¡Ahhhhh!

Gritaba el alicornio al sentir un potente ataque de rayo y hielo por todo su cuerpo mientras el rayo ascendía hasta el cielo. Instantes después, el alicornio cayó a gran altura hasta estrellarse duramente contra el suelo. El pegaso y la unicornio parecían sorprendidos por lo que había pasado.

Frozen: ¿Qué ha pasado? Por un momento pensé que nos iba a matar.

Jonydius: No lo sé. Parece como si de algún modo, nuestros ataques elementales se hubiesen combinado.

Comentaron ambos. Ahí Frozen dijo.

Frozen: Bueno. Lo importante es que tenemos a ese alicornio.

Jonydius: Cierto.

Mientras tanto. Mike estaba en medio de un cráter formado en la tierra. Con serias heridas en su cuerpo y parte de su armadura dañada. Éste abrió los ojos y levantó su cabeza, para ver a Jonydius y a Frozen mirándole seriamente mientras le apuntaban con sus armas a éste.

Jonydius: Has perdidos esta batalla.

Frozen: Sí. Así que ríndete ya.

Le decían ambos al alicornio. Pese a sus palabras, Mike miró desafiantes a ambos y les respondió.

Mike: ¿A unos bandidos cómo vosotros? ¡Nunca! ¡Ahhhh!

Gritó Mike intensificando su fuerza y creando un campo de impacto que repelió al pegaso y a la unicornio. Pese a sus heridas, el alicornio se levantó.

Frozen: Parece que aun tiene fuerza para luchar.

Jonydius: Pero ahora está herido. Así que adelante.

Ambos asintieron y lanzando otra vez un doble rayo. Mike estando este preparado, empuño su espada y la usó para bloquear el ataque.

Mike: ¡Ahhhh!

Gritaba el alicornio empleando todas sus fuerzas y logrando desviar el doble rayo. Por desgracia el rayo se desvió hasta el gran arco de roca del poblado, haciendo que la estructura se debilitase y amenazara con caer encima de los habitantes del pueblo.

Mike, Jonydius y Frozen: ¡Inocentes!

Exclamaron los tres al unísono para luego mirarse extrañados los uno a los otros. Mike ignorando a sus adversarios como sus heridas, voló a toda velocidad hacia la gran roca. Ahí se puso debajo y empleando su enorme fuerza, trató de sostenerla para evitar que cayera sobre la gente.

Aquella acción sorprendió a Jonydius y a Frozen.

Frozen: ¿Está tratando de salvar a la gente?

Jonydius: Siendo un seguidor de Cronos, me resulta muy extraño eso.

Comentaban ambos. Mike que aun seguía sosteniendo la columna, trató de comunicarse con su equipo. No podía usar los comunicadores, así que optó por emplear la voz real para llamarlos.

Mike: ¡Equipo! ¡Olvidaos de los bandidos! ¡Tenemos que salvar a la gente de este pueblo ahora mismo!

Avisaba Mike empleando la voz real, siendo escuchada por la patrulla que de inmediato abandonaron el combate contra los elegidos y fueron raudo y veloz al pueblo.

Sin perder tiempo, la patrulla estaba evacuando a la asustada gente del lugar, mientras trozos de roca del arco iban cayendo. Mike trataba de sostener el arco para evitar que aplastara a los habitantes del pueblo, pero era cuestión de tiempo que en que no pudiera aguantar más.

Los elegidos viendo lo que hacían la patrulla, comentaron.

Quiron: ¿Esos tipos están arriesgando sus vidas para salvar a la gente?

Preguntaba el unicornio que estaba confundido como los otros.

Anabel: Es muy extraño.

Jonydius: Muy extraño, pero ahora mismo esa gente nos necesita. Olvidémonos de la batalla y ayudemos a la gente a evacuar del pueblo.

Todos estaban de acuerdo y fueron al pueblo a sacar a la gente para ponerla a salvo. Mientras lo hacía, Jonydius voló hasta donde estaba Mike sosteniendo el arco de roca. Mike mirando al pegaso desafiante, le dijo.

Mike: ¿Qué? ¿Ahora aprovecharás para atacarme ahora que no me puedo defender?

Preguntaba desafiante el alicornio. Jonydius con curiosidad, le preguntó.

Jonydius: Dime ¿Por qué tu grupo y tú estáis arriesgando la vida para salvar a esta gente?

Mike miró extrañado al pegaso en cuando le preguntó eso. Aun así le contestó.

Mike: Porque es nuestro deber. Somos la Patrulla Harmony. Luchar por la verdad y la justicia como proteger a los inocentes. A eso nos dedicamos.

Aquello dejó confundido al pegaso, aquello no encajaba con lo que le había dicho el dios Arkantos antes.

Mike: Aunque supongo que para unos bandidos como vosotros, eso no os importa en absoluto.

Jonydius: ¿Por qué piensas que somos bandidos?

Mike: Un anciano nos habló de vosotros. Que sois unos bandidos que os dedicáis a robar a la gente y arrasar sus aldeas. Por eso optamos por deteneros por el bien de estas tierras.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió en gran medida al pegaso y al final no pudo evitar preguntarle de nuevo.

Jonydius: Pero ¿Acaso vosotros nos os engrosó el titán Cronos en sus filas para matarnos?

Mike: Nosotros no conocemos a ningún Cronos. Y más te vale que tu grupo y tú os marchéis, porque cuando salga de aquí, no me pienso contenerme.

Jonydius analizó las palabras del alicornio, y sintió que algo no cuadraba.

Jonydius: Esto. Creo que ha habido aquí un mal entendido.

Dijo el pegaso ganándose la atención del alicornio.

Lejos de allí, estaba el dios Loki observando el pueblo y como ambos grupos dejando de lado lo ocurrido recientemente, estaban sacando a la gente. Ahí una sombra misteriosa que estaba detrás de él, le comentó.

¿?: Parece que están sospechando de tu truco, Loki. Al final el plan tuyo va a fallar.

Loki: Quizás, pero aun podemos eliminar de un plumazo a los líderes de ambos grupos.

Dijo el dios con una sonrisa perversa, lanzando un rayo desde su cuerno. Dicho rayo al impactar en la roca que sostenía Mike, se volvió de repente enormemente pesada, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para éste.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ahora pesa más!

Sin que pudieran evitarlo, la roca acabó hundiéndose, llevándose a Mike y a Jonydius por medio, aterrizando la roca justo en medio del pueblo provocando un enorme estruendo que derribó una buena parte de las casas. La patrulla y los guerreros que habían logrado sacar a la gente del pueblo, miraron con horror lo ocurrido.

Fox: ¡Mike!

Frozen: ¡Jonydius!

Ambos grupos alarmados, fueron rápidamente al lugar donde había caído la ropa. Ahí la vieron en el suelo la parte faltante del arco. El grupo se temía lo peor, hasta que vieron la roca moverse y levantarse, siendo Mike que con su enorme fuerza logró levantarla y luego lanzarla lejos de allí. Ahí ambos grupos respiraron aliviados al ver a Mike y al pegaso intactos.

Fox: ¡Mike! ¡Estás bien!

Gritaba llena de alegría la arquera que cargaba a Gizmo por la espalda, abrazando al alicornio. A Mike le sorprendió ver a Eye Fox actuar de esa forma ya que no era típico en ella, pero aun así sonrió y la devolvió el abrazo.

Frozen: ¡Jonydius! ¡Menos mal que estás bien!

Gritaba llena de alegría la unicornio abrazando al pegaso. La unicornio lloraba de alegría al ver a su amado pegaso sin daño alguno. Jonydius sonriendo, la devolvió el abrazo.

El momento emotivo iba bien, hasta que ahí Vulcan dijo.

Vulcan: Bueno. Todo a ido bien ¿Ahora podemos seguir machacando a estos tipos?

Quiron: Ya te gustaría a ti, calvorota.

Ambos grupos estaban a punto de reanudar su combate, hasta que Mike y Jonydius les dieron a ambos bandos.

Mike: ¡Alto, equipo!

Jonydius: ¡Que nadie haga nada!

Ambos grupos miraron confundidos a sus líderes, hasta que ahí hablaron.

Mike: Mucho me temo que nos han engañado.

Jonydius: Provocando un malentendido entre nosotros.

Adelia: ¿Un engaño?

Alice: ¿Dices qué nos han engañado?

Ayax: ¿Estás seguro, compañero?

Ya algo más calmados, se pusieron a explicar sus respectivos encuentros. La patrulla contando a los elegidos sobre el anciano que les contó que Jonydius y sus compañeros eran peligrosos bandidos, mientras los elegidos les contaron que presuntamente el dios Arkantos les dijo que la patrulla eran seguidores del malvado titán Cronos.

Mike: Ya veo. Así que ese tal Arkantos os dijo que nosotros éramos villanos.

Comentaba el alicornio cuando escuchó la explicación de los elegidos.

Jonydius: Y ese anciano dijo que nosotros éramos bandidos peligrosos.

Quiron: ¿Acaso nosotros tenemos cara de bandidos o qué?

Preguntaba molesto el unicornio de fuego, ante la idea de que éste y los otros eran considerados bandidos. Ahí Eye Fox contestó.

Fox: Los otros no se, aunque tú si que tienes un poco cara de delincuente.

Quiron: ¡Eh!

Se quejó molesto el unicornio de fuego, mientras Frozen con una sonrisa burlona, dijo.

Frozen: Completamente de acuerdo con ella.

Respondió Frozen con su sonrisa burlona, haciendo que Quiron la mirase feo. Jonydius pensativo, comentó.

Jonydius: Ahora que lo pienso. Fue muy raro ver a Arkantos por aquí en el plano mortal. Normalmente se me presenta a mi en sueños, o directamente con él en el Monte Olimpo.

Mike puso cierto gesto de desagrado cuando el pegaso mencionó el Monte Olimpo. El pegaso notó eso, pero optó por ignorarlo.

Anabel: Entonces es probable que ese no fuera Arkantos. Sino alguien haciéndose pasar por él.

Camaleón: Lo mismo para ese anciano tan raro.

Vulcan: ¿En serio? El anciano parecía simpático.

Fox: Tarugo. Ese anciano seguramente era un impostor.

Le regañaba la unicornio al robot.

Flygon: Y todo esto para que nos enfrentáramos.

Adelia: Esperando que nos destruyéramos mutuamente entre nosotros.

Piro: ¿Pero quién?

El grupo pensaba en quién era el responsable, hasta que se escuchó una voz.

¿?: Todo ello, fue obra mía.

Todo el grupo dirigió la mirada hacia donde provino la voz y ahí vieron a nada menos que a Loki.

Los elegidos: ¡Loki!

Exclamaron todos los elegidos al unísono al reconocer al dios de la mentira y el engaño, enfrente de ellos y emulando una sonrisa perversa. La patrulla al escuchar el nombre, comentaron.

Mike: ¿Han dicho, Loki?

Vulcan: ¿Loki? ¿El vendedor de alfombras orientales?

Preguntó confundido el robot, hasta que Eye Fox le dio un coscorrón y le dijo molesta.

Fox: ¡Tarugo! ¡Loki es el dios nórdico de la mentira y en engaño! ¿Acaso no leíste nada sobre él en los libros de mitología?

Vulcan: Au...Ya sabes que lo mío no es leer mucho...Salvo que se traten de armas grandes y molonas. O revistas del playbrony.

Respondía el robot adolorido mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Adelia: Según la leyendas, Loki era uno de los dioses más falsos y embusteros de la cultura nórdica. Un autentico manipulador y maestro del engaño.

Comentaba la yegua terrestre. Loki escuchando eso, sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia, respondió.

Loki: El mismo, y me halaga ser tan conocido.

Los elegidos se pusieron en guardia y la patrulla los imito. Ahí Jonydius le preguntó desafiante a Loki.

Jonydius: ¡Te hiciste pasar por Arkantos para que fuéramos a atacar a la patrulla! ¿Verdad?

Mike: ¡Y también te hiciste pasar por el anciano, haciéndonos creer que ellos eran bandidos! ¿Cierto?

Habló también Mike. Loki riéndose malvadamente, les respondió.

Loki: Culpable con todos los cargos. Debo confesar que no esperaba que os fuerais a daros cuenta. Esperábamos que fuerais a destruiros mutuamente, y en caso de que algunos sobrevivieran, estarían ya demasiado debilitados para seguir combatiendo y sería mucho más fácil de matar.

Se jactaba el dios para molestia del grupo. En especial para Frozen que ahí le gritó.

Frozen: ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Primero con aquellos lobos y ahora esto*! ¡Lo vas a lamentar!

 ***Ver capítulo 16 del fanfic** " **MLP Elementary Adventures 2: El potencial de los heroes" de Gunsmith-6798**

Jonydius: ¡Frozen, no!

Trató de detenerla el pegaso, pero la unicornio se lanzó corriendo hacia Loki queriendo atravesar el corazón con su lanza de hielo, pero justo en ese momento unas púas surgieron de la nada en dirección hacia ella. Piro Fire viendo eso, sacó su Látigo Infernal y la usó para atrapar a la yegua por la cintura y tirar de ella, haciendo que evitar que las agujas la dieran y al final éstas se clavaran en el suelo. El grupo se puso en guardia de nuevo por ello.

Amanra: ¿De donde vino eso?

¿?: De mi, je, je, je.

Camaleón: ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Loki: Je, je, je. Dejad que os presente a uno de mis nuevos socios.

Decía el dios, mientras alzaba su capa de modo como si tapara algo, y una vez que lo apartó, se mostró a quien lo acompañaba.

Era un híbrido con apariencia de pony con espinas de erizo, además de tener alas de dragón con espinas en éstas también.

Quirón: Pero ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Preguntó el unicornio del fuego, que al igual que sus compañeros estaba sorprendido ante la extraña criatura que estaba al lado de Loki. Mike empuñando su Knight King, respondió.

Mike: Es un híbrido de Arek el Absoluto. Y por lo visto éste tiene un aura poco corriente.

Fox: Seguro que es uno de esos híbridos elegidos que nos informó Blue Sky hace tiempo.

Completaba la arquera mientras empuñaba la Infinity Arrow. El híbrido ahí hablo.

Híbrido: Je, je, je. Así es. Soy uno de los elegidos de Arek. Mi nombre es Esporax. Y estamos aquí para destruiros ahora.

Decía el híbrido con una sonrisa. Vulcan y Quiron mirando a éste, le respondieron desafiantes.

Vulcan: Je. Muy confiando pareces, amigo.

Quiron: Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, os superamos en número.

Vulcan: Y os vamos a machacar, pero bien.

Quiron: Hasta dejaros hechos unos zorros.

Vulcan: Tú lo has dicho, colega.

Quieron: Je, je, je. Y tú, compañero.

Comentaron los dos por primera vez de acuerdo, chocando de cascos. Loki y Esporax emulando unas sonrisas perversas, contestaron.

Esporax: ¿Quién dice que hayamos venido solos?

Loki: Nos trajimos a algunos amigos.

Nada más decir eso, unas luces rojas de teletransporte aparecieron de la nada, y de ellas surgieron soldados necron como unidades mecánicas como los caminantes de cólera, unidades vanguardia e incluso cañones de sangre. El grupo se puso en alerta al ver que fueron rodeados por tropas necron.

Fox: Nunca te callas ¿No, Vulcan?

Frozen: Mira que eres bocón, Quiron.

Le criticaban ambas yeguas a los dos sementales.

Esporax: ¡Tropas necron, matadlos!

Las tropas obedecieron y se lanzaron a atacar al grupo. Los caminantes de cólera, vanguardias y cañones de sangre comenzaron a disparar sus armas tecnológicas contra ellos.

Vulcan: ¡Ey! ¿Cómo es que ellos si pueden usar aparatos tecnológicos y nosotros no? ¡No es justo!

Se quejaba el robot mientras saltaba a un lado para esquivar las bolas de fuego lanzadas por los caminantes de cólera. Como había afirmado Vulcan, los necron no parecían tener problemas para usar su tecnología.

Mike: ¡Chicos! ¡Olvidaos de las armas que requieran tecnología! ¡Emplead vuestras armas legendarias!

Patrulla: ¡Si!

Eye Fox, Vulcan y Camaleón empuñaban la Infinite Arrow, el Atomic Hammer y las Storm Blade. Mientras Piro Fire seguía manejando el Látigo Infernal y Adelia sacó la Espada del Fuego Helado (antigua arma de Ocelot que se puede verse en el fanfic La Conservadora Selenis).

Jonydius: Veo que tenéis armas únicas. Nosotros también ¡Equipo! ¡Preparada vuestras armas!

Elegidos: ¡Si!

La patrulla y los elegidos uniendo sus fuerzas, fueron a enfrentarse juntos a las fuerzas necron lideradas por Esporax y Loki.

Soldados de ira iban disparando contra el grupo.

Flygon: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó el terrestre esquivando los disparos, mientras Amanra bloqueaba los disparos con su Escudo Ballesta. Eye Fox saltó por encima de ellos mientras cargaba su Infinity Arrow.

Fox: ¡Tomad Flecha!

Dijo esto disparando una flecha mágica donde se dividió en varias más, impactando contra varios soldados, logrando debilitar sus escudos y acabar con ellos.

Flygon: Nada mal, señorita.

Fox: Gracias.

Agradecía la arquera mirando al terrestre, hasta que un soldado de ira se levantó y apuntó su arma hacia ella.

Amanra: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Amanra disparando una flecha desde su Escudo Ballesta, impactando en el soldado y acabando con él. La arquera sonriendo, agradeció la ayuda.

Fox: Gracias de nuevo.

Amanra: De nada.

Respondía ésta con una sonrisa.

Caminantes de cólera y unidades vanguardia, iban bombardeando el lugar, tratando de acabar con el grupo.

Quiron: ¡Tifón de Fuego!

Gritaba el unicornio disparando una flecha de fuego donde instantes después, se formó un fuerte tifón en llamas que golpeó a varios vanguardias, debilitando así sus escudos.

Vulcan: Hora de mandarles a paseo.

Alice: Ahí te apoyo, Vulcan ¿Lo hacemos?

Vulcan: Después de ti, belleza.

Ambos alzaron sus respectivos mazos, y luego lo bajaron golpeando con dureza el suelo que creó en su conjunto una potente corriente de energía que mandó a volar a la mayoría de las unidades vanguardia.

Alice: Debo reconocer que tu arma es bastante potente.

Vulcan: je, je, je. La tuya también. Y mi arma no es lo único potente que tengo, muñeca.

Decía esto en tono seductor, hasta que la yegua mirando feo al robot, le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza con su mazo.

Alice: Y no me llames muñeca, ni demás apelativos similares.

Le decía molesta la yegua mientras el robot se sobaba la cabeza del dolor que tenía ahora este por el golpe.

Vulcan: Au..Vale, vale. Lo he pillado.

Ambos estaban parados hasta que tuvieron que separarse de un salto para esquivar el fuego de unos caminantes de cólera.

Adelia con la Espada del Fuego Helado y Ayax con su espada, iban corriendo hacia los caminantes de cólera, esquivando los disparos de fuego que les lanzaban.

Ayax: ¡Tú por la izquierda! ¡Yo atacaré por la derecha!

Adelia: ¡Entendido!

Los dos se dividieron para cada uno atacar por un lado. Los caminantes de cólera trataban de eliminarlos con sus bolas de fuego, pero ambos terrestres eran muy veloces como ágiles, logrando evitar los ataques. Cuando se acercaron al primero de ellos, cada uno con su espada, les cortaron las dos patas delanteras del caminante, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera duramente al suelo provocando un fuerte estruendo.

Ayax saltó hasta estar encima de la cabeza del caminante mientras el semental cargaba de energía su arma.

Ayax: ¡Impacto de Luz!

Gritó Ayax mientras su espada brilló y la enterró en la cabeza del caminante, haciendo que éste estallara en pedazos.

Adelia corría hacia otro caminante donde la disparaba bolas de fuego sin parar. Ahí la yegua saltó hacia el caminante.

La yegua dividió el arma en dos, una espada con el poder del fuego y la otra con el poder el hielo. Con veloces movimientos, partió en pedazos al caminante, logrando destruirlo.

Ambos ponis se centraron en el último caminante y luego de mirarse el uno al otro y asentir con la cabeza, concentraron poder en sus armas. El caminante disparó varias bolas de fuego, pero Ayax y Adelia lanzaron entre los dos unos tajos de luz, fuego y hielo, haciendo que su fuerza en conjunto superasen al del caminante y finalmente recibiera este toda la fuerza del impacto y luego caer destrozado.

Ahí Adelia y Ayax sonrieron y chocaron de cascos en señal de victoria.

Los cruzados necron con sus cuchillas de energía y los ascendientes con sus poderes psionicos y mágicos, atacaban de forma incesante al grupo.

Piro Fire convocaba un escudo para protegerse de los ataques de energía los ascendientes. Anabel bloqueando con su arma los ataques de cuchillas de los cruzados necron, desvió el ataque de uno y le golpeó con el asta del arma, luego se volteó para golpear a otro necron y finalmente agachándose al suelo para evitar que un cruzado necron la decapitase, cuando varios necron la rodearon y trataron de golpearla, ésta alzó su tridente y la hizo girar sobre su cabeza mientras lanzaba potentes chorros de agua, llevándose por delante a varios necron.

Los ascendientes al ver que sus enemigos eran fuertes, optaron algunos por fusionarse y formar arcontes necron. Grandes seres rodeados por una esfera de energía roja, mientras en su interior había una figura pony flotante con apariencia de metal negro.

Arconte necron: ¡Que nuestros enemigos sientan nuestra ira!

Gritó uno de los arcontes y lanzaron un potente rayo psi que iba arrasando el suelo por donde pasaba. Anabel con algo de dificultad, lo esquivó de un salto hacia arriba y desde ahí lanzó una bola de agua contra uno de ellos. El arconte lo desvió con un golpe de su brazo.

Piro: ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Los arcontes son muy poderosos!

Anabel: ¡Ya lo veo!

Respondía la yegua aterrizando en el suelo, justo para recibir un ataque psi de otro arconte. La yegua alzó su arma para usarlo como escudo y protegerse, logrando bloquear el rayo donde ésta con mucho esfuerzo trataba de mantener su defensa en alto mientras era arrastrada.

Anabel: ¡No pienso caer tan fácilmente! ¡Ahhhhh!

Gritó la yegua mientras un aura azul la rodeaba al igual que el arma, y de ella surgió un potente chorro de agua que iba superando el rayo del arconte. Así hasta que dicho arconte acabó recibiendo el ataque de agua de la yegua y retroceder junto con los otros arconte.

Piro: ¡Bomba Magma!

Gritó el alicornio donde alzando el vuelo, creó una bola de fuego y la lanzó contra el grupo de arconte, formando una potente explosión de lava que destruyó a varios arcontes en el proceso.

Anabel iba corriendo hacia los últimos rezagados, esquivando los rayos psi de éstos. Anabel logró atravesar con su tridente a uno y destruirlo, pero al final uno de los arcontes la alcanzo con un rayo que la derribó al suelo.

Los arcontes la rodearon y entre todos dispararon un rayo conjunto, bloqueando cualquier posible salida para la yegua. Estaría perdida si Piro Fire no se hubiese telentrasportado allí y creara un poderoso escudo de fuego que bloqueó los rayos.

Piro: ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó el semental mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para mantener el escudo aunque no era nada fácil, los ataques de los arcontes eran muy fuertes y era cuestión de tiempo que superasen el escudo. Anabel logrando levantarse, le respondió.

Anabel: Sí. Gracias ¿Pero y tú? ¿Podrás aguantar?

Piro: Pse...No es la primera vez que estoy en dificultades. Je, je, je.

Respondió el alicornio tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque en el fondo estaba éste en serias dificultades y era cuestión de tiempo en que no lograría mantener el escudo por más tiempo. Anabel logrando ponerse de pie, le dijo.

Anabel: Entonces deja que te eche un casco.

Piro: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Anabel: Lo vas a ver.

Respondió la yegua con una sonrisa de confianza. Ahí la yegua hizo girar con ambos cascos su arma por encima de su cabeza varias veces, a la vez que ésta se iba cargando de energía elemental de agua. Cuando dicha arma ya estaba enormemente cargada, golpeando luego el suelo con dicha arma, gritó.

Anabel: ¡Maremoto!

Gritó la yegua y el suelo comenzó a agrietarse levemente mientras pequeños chorros de agua salían de ella. Piro Fire al ver el agua, se preocupó.

Piro: ¿Qué haces? ¡Mi barrera es de fuego! ¡Si lanzas agua, lo apagarás y estaremos a merced de esos tipos para que nos desintegren.

Pese a las palabras del alicornio, Anabel sonreía en plena confianza y le contestó.

Anabel: En realidad, la mayor parte del agua no será para nosotros.

Nada más decir eso, fuera de la barrera surgieron cientos de chorros de agua. Aquello sorprendió a los necron donde éstos detuvieron su ataque. De los chorros salieron intensas olas de gran altura, donde se llevaron por delante a los arcontes.

Al estar fuera de peligro, Piro Fire bajó la barrera y mirando a la yegua, la dijo.

Piro: Debo decir que eso has estado sensacional. Como se nota que eres toda una maestra del agua.

Anabel: Je, je, je. Y debo admitir que tus poderes de fuego son sin duda, fabulosos.

Comentaban ambos sonrientes, mientras chocaban de cascos.

Mientras, Mike y Jonydius se enfrentaban a los cañones de sangre por el aire. El alicornio y el pegaso esquivaban los disparos de dichas naves, donde un simple impacto de dichas armas les causarían severos daños.

Mike: ¡Pase lo que pase, procura no estar delante de dichas naves! ¡Si no quieres acabar con un buen bronceado tostado!

Advertía el alicornio al pegaso. Éste último asintió confirmando que lo había entendido.

Jonydius: Tranquilo. No pueden ser peor que las bestias que nos solemos enfrentar.

Decía confiando el pegaso. Los cañones de sangre dispararon contra el dúo, donde éstos últimos desaparecieron de golpe a ojos vistas.

Instantes después, las naves eran golpeados por extraños golpes invisibles, donde sufrían daños primero en los escudos y una vez debilitados, en las mismas naves.

Mike y Jonydius se movían a gran velocidad de un lado a otro. Mike por su fuerte entrenamiento para aumentar su velocidad, y Jonydius con sus poderes del rayo que le proporcionaban un gran impulso eléctrico al moverse, podían desplazarse de un lado a otro, destrozando así las naves enemigos.

Frozen que estaba en el suelo combatiendo contra varios cruzados necron, podía observar como los dos sementales se movían a gran velocidad para derrotar a las naves necron.

Frozen: Vaya. Apenas se conocen, y que bien coordinan sus movimientos en equipo.

Decía esto la yegua, esquivando un tajo de un cruzado, y acto seguido contraatacar atravesando con su lanza el pecho del necron, levantarlo con su lanza y lanzarlo contra otro grupo que iba a atacarla. Un ascendiente iba a atacarla por la espalda, hasta que fue interceptado por Camaleón con sus Storm Blade en su Modo Golpe, donde de un fuerte directo, lo mandó a estrellarse contra un árbol cercano.

Frozen: Gracias.

Agradeció la unicornio. El changeling ahí la respondió.

Camaleón: Te cubro las espaldas. Seré tu ángel de la guarda.

Decía esto el changeling, disfrazándose de ángel guardián. Aquello hizo que la yegua se tapara la boca con su casco para aguantar las ganas de reírse.

Mike: ¡Ahhhh!

Jonydius: ¡Ahhhh!

Gritaron los dos sementales mientras atravesaban con sus armas en los cascos de las naves, destruyendo éstas mismas. Uno a uno iban los dos logrando derribar las naves necron.

Esporax y Loki veían como la Patrulla Harmony y los elegidos tras unir sus fuerzas, estaban logrando destruir las fuerzas necron.

Loki: Maldita sea. No esperaba que esos desgraciados al unir fuerzas, lograsen adquirir tanta fuerza.

Maldecía el dios nórdico al ver que su plan no había dado el resultado deseado. Esporax riéndose un poco, le comentó.

Esporax: Je, je, je. Tranquilo. Aun tenemos nuestra "arma secreta" para cuando éste lista. Una vez que lo completemos, ni la patrulla ni los elegidos serán un problema.

Loki: Eso espero.

Mike viendo a Loki y a Esporax, decidió ir a por ellos.

Mike: ¡Rendíos antes que os de una paliza!

Les gritaba Mike a punto de alcanzar a éstos. Esporax ahí lanzó desde su cuerpo infinidad de espinas donde el alicornio tuvo que hacerse un lado para esquivarlo, aunque una le dio en su pata traseras derecha.

Mike finalmente aterrizó en el suelo y apuntando con su espada a éstos, les dijo de forma autoritaria.

Mike: Entregaos sino queréis recibir una buena paliza.

Esporax: Je, je, je. Ahora no creo que estés en situación de ordenar nada.

Respondió el híbrido. Mike a ir a por ellos, hasta que en ese instante sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado.

Holy: (Mike ¿Qué pasa?).

Mike: No lo sé, Holy. De repente no puedo mover ni un músculo.

Respondía el alicornio en que efectivamente, estaba completamente paralizado. El híbrido ante la confusión del alicornio, le explicó.

Esporax: Es la capacidad de mis espinas. Puedo paralizar lo que sea con ellas. Incluso a ti pese a tu enorme fuerza o poder.

Explicaba esto mientras emulaba una sonrisa perversa. Mike molesto, le dijo.

Mike: Tú espera que recobre la movilidad y ya veremos.

Loki: Eso si es que vives para contarlo.

Decía esto el dios, convocando una lanza amarilla afilada. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la lanzó en dirección hacia donde estaba Mike. El alicornio no podía hacer nada para esquivarlo y parecía que iba a ser su fin. Por fortuna ese final nunca llegó, porque Jonydius la interceptó con su Lanza Rayo y tirarla al suelo.

Jonydius: Frozen tenía razón. Solo sabes atacar a traición, Loki.

Decía a modo de reproche el pegaso, apuntando éste con su lanza tanto al dios Loki como al híbrido. El resto de la patrulla y los elegidos que habían logrado deshacerse de las fuerzas necron, se unieron al pegaso y al alicornio. Loki viendo que ahora les superaban en número, comentó.

Loki: Malditos. No creáis que habéis ganado. Aun tenemos una sorpresa preparada para cuando sea el momento.

Decía esto el dios, desapareciendo en flamas negras al igual que el híbrido, donde éste último mirando al grupo con una sonrisa malévola, les dijo.

Esporax: Je, je, je. Nos volveremos a ver.

Dijo esto antes de desaparecer en las flamas con el dios Loki.

Quiron: Esos malditos se largaron.

Vulcan: Con las ganas que tenía yo de palparles el cráneo con mi Atomic Hammer.

Comentaban frustrados ambos ponis. Piro mirando a Mike que no se movía en absoluto, le preguntó.

Piro: ¿Qué te pasa, Mike? ¿Por qué no te mueves?

Mike: Estoy, paralizado. Y no me puedo mover.

Respondió el alicornio. Ahí Jonydius les dijo.

Jonydius: Yo vi a ese extraño pony con espinas lanzarlas unas a Mike, y en el momento que se le clavaron en la pata, se quedó completamente paralizado.

Fox: Ya veo. Debe tener algún tipo de sustancia o veneno no letal, sino paralizante.

Comentaba la arquera con un casco apoyado en su barbilla. Camaleón con un disfraz de médico y con unas pinzas, le quitó las espinas a Mike hasta dejarle libre de ellas.

Camaleón: Ya está.

Adelia: ¿Te puedes mover ya, Mike?

Preguntaba Adelia. Mike intentó moverse, pero no pudo.

Mike: No. Me temo que sigue igual.

Fox: Genial. No sabemos como curarte y si nuestros dispositivos tecnológicos, no podemos verificar y averiguar como quitarte ese mal.

Comentaba con sarcasmo la yegua. Ahí Ayax dijo.

Ayax: Esperad. Dejad probar una cosa.

El semental empuñó su Espada de Luz y la acercó a Mike hasta clavarla en el pecho. La patrulla se alarmó porque pensaban que lo quería matar, pero enseguida se les pasó cuando vieron que Mike no tenía herida ni sangre, a la vez que recobraba la movilidad.

Mike: Uff..No se que has hecho, pero ahora me siento mejor. Gracias.

Ayax: De nada.

Respondió con una sonrisa el semental terrestre.

Amanra: Bueno. Ya que parece que hemos aclarado un poco las cosas ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos como es debido?

Comentaba la unicornio. Todos estaban de acuerdo. Mike sonriente, dijo.

Mike: Cierto. Mejor presentarnos como es debido. Yo soy Mike Bluer, y mis amigos son de mi Patrulla harmony.

Jonydius: Yo soy Jonydius. Y mis amigos y yo somos los elegidos elementales.

Ambos grupos se fueron presentando unos a otros. Pese a su chocante encuentro, no fue un impedimento para entablar amistad, aunque Vulcan recibió unas cuentas bofetadas por parte de las yeguas cuando éste intentó hacerse el ligon listillo con ellas XDD.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar. En unas instalaciones para híbridos. Estaba nada menos que el doctor Alabaster trabajando en unos monitores. En ese momento aparecieron Loki y Esporax.

Alabaster: Debo deducir que habéis fallado ¿No?

Decía sin ni siquiera girarse el doctor. Loki encogiéndose de hombros, respondió al doctor.

Loki: Un revés temporal, doctor Elibester.

Alabaster: ¡Es Alabaster!

Gritó molesto el doctor ahora girándose hacia los visitantes. Luego calmándose un poco, le dijo a éste.

Alabaster: Pues más te vale que lo logres, si es que quieres que te ayudemos en tus planes.

Loki: Tranquilo, doctor. Además. En caso de que todo falle, aun contamos con "el último recurso".

Decía el dios Loki, mirando a lo que estaba al fondo de la sala, a una extraña sombra de alguna criatura enormemente colosal y que estaba quieta como una estatua, a la vez que se veía una especie de luz roja parpadeante en el pecho.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Gunsmith-6798 me ayudó con el capítulo y se lo agradezco enormemente.**


	22. Problemas Tecnológicos

**Problemas Tecnológicos**

Ya pasó un día desde el encuentro un tanto chocante entre la Patrulla Harmony y los Elegidos.

Debido a las manipulaciones de dios Loki, ambos grupos desconfiaron del otro al creer que eran enemigos. Cuando descubrieron el engaño, dejaron de lado sus diferencias para luchar unidos contra un enemigo común.

Tras la batalla, tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse mejor y enseguida congeniaron bien. Incluso Vulcan y Quiron que cuando se vieron la primera vez no se llevaron demasiado bien al principio, empezaron a congeniarse bien.

Ambos grupos fueron al hogar de Quiron, la aldea del fuego que estaba comunicada con la aldea del trueno a través de un camino en un bosque.

Sobraba decir que cuando los lugareños vieron a la patrulla, estaban sorprendidos por el peculiar aspecto de éstos. No era nada corriente ver a dos alicornios donde uno de ellos tenía alas de luz, un gran semental terrestre que portaba una armadura enorme, un changeling con aspecto tras su metamorfosis, una yegua rubia que cargaba con un extraño cacharro de metal en la espalda y una yegua que aparte de una espada, portaba un extraño objeto largo de metal. Todo eso sumando a las ropas modernas y extrañas que llevaban éstos.

En una plaza del pueblo, estaban los sementales charlando. Los únicos que faltaban eran Vulcan y las yeguas. Mientras los sementales tenían una animada charla, contando historias de cada grupo y las aventuras que han tenido éstos.

Ayax: Vaya. Si que habéis tenido aventuras vosotros.

Comentaba el terrestre al escuchar las historias de la patrulla. Las misiones, los enemigos que se enfrentaron, los retos y desafíos que tuvieron.

Mike: Sí, amigo. Aunque vosotros tampoco os quedáis cortos en cuestión de aventuras.

Camaleón: Enfrentándoos a bandidos.

Decía Camaleón con un disfraz de bandido.

Camaleón: O dragones.

Camaleón disfrazado de dragón.

Camaleón: Minotauros.

Camaleón disfrazado de minotauros.

Camaleón: Cíclopes.

Camaleón disfrazado de cíclope.

Camaleón: De...

No pudo continuar hablando el changeling, hasta que Piro Fire le tapó la boca con su casco para hacerlo callar. Ahí comentó el alicornio al fuego al grupo.

Piro: De todos modos, vosotros tampoco os quedáis cortos en aventuras. Si que habéis tenido retos verdaderamente difíciles. Sobre todo por el hecho de que tenéis que enfrentaros en el futuro a esos llamados titanes.

Comentaba el alicornio de fuego, ya que los elegidos les contaron sus aventuras. Sobre como se reunieron en primer lugar los ocho elegidos y las armas legendarias. Los enemigos que se enfrentaron. Los desafíos que los dioses les impusieron. Y sobre todo porque en el futuro los elegidos tendrían que enfrentarse al llamado titán Cronos y los otros titanes bajo su mando.

Flygon: Así es. Nos espera una buena cuando esas puertas que los mantienen encerrados se abran.

Mike: ¿Y no los podéis destruir las puestas para asegurarse de que no se abran?

Preguntó el alicornio, ya que hace tiempo los elegidos les contaron que las puertas aparecieron en diversas partes de Equestria. Jonydius ahí les explicó.

Jonydius: Desgraciadamente las puertas están hechos de un material que es virtualmente indestructible. No se pueden destruir las puertas así como así.

Camaleón: Carai. Así que no os queda más naranjas que enfrentaros vosotros a esos titanes en batalla campal.

Comentaba el changeling con un disfraz de gladiador romano, portando éste un tridente y una red. Mike con tono serio, les comentó con cierta pena.

Mike: Ojala pudiéramos ayudaros en vuestra lucha con los titanes, pero nosotros también tenemos nuestra propia misión.

Quiron: Ya nos lo explicaste. Sobre el tal Arek ese y las bestias híbridas que mencionasteis antes.

Jonydius: Es increíble que en otros mundos, haya una amenaza tan grande capaz de destruir el multiuniverso. Y que cree vida de varios híbridos de forma tan aborrecible.

Comentaban el unicornio y el pegaso, donde ya habían escuchado las historias de la patrulla en su lucha contra Arek el Absoluto y sus híbridos.

Mike: Amigos. Si logramos terminar antes con nuestra misión, os prometemos que volveremos para ayudaros en vuestra lucha contra los titanes.

Prometía Mike a los elegidos. Jonydius sonriendo, le agradeció el ofrecimiento.

Jonydius: Gracias. Lo mismo nosotros. Si logramos derrotar definitivamente a Cronos y sus titanes, os prometemos que os ayudaremos en vuestra lucha contra Arek.

Mike: Gracias, amigo. También agradecemos eso.

El alicornio y el pegaso chocaron de cascos a la vez que los dos sonreían. Desde el encuentro y aclaración, ambos sementales parecían haberse hecho muy buenos amigos.

Mike: Debo decir que tenéis potencial pese a vuestra corta edad.

Quiron: No somos tan jóvenes, amigo. Además. Según nos contaste, tú tenías más o menos entre 10 y 11 años cuando empezaste a tener aventuras.

Respondió Quiron un tanto molesto por el hecho de que la patrulla en su mayoría, les tratasen como niños. Mike riéndose un poco, se disculpó.

Mike: Sí, perdón. Tenéis razón je, je, je. Aun así eso no quita que tengáis un enorme potencial, aunque...

Ayax: ¿Aunque, qué?

Preguntó Ayax. Mike con tono serio y pensativo, comentó al grupo.

Mike: Siento que aun tenéis más potencial dentro de vosotros, solo que aun no lo habéis despertado todavía. Un gran poder latente yace en lo más profundo de vuestro ser y hasta ahora, solo habéis rozado la superficie.

Comentaba Mike. Gracias al Matra, el alicornio podía percibir la fuerza interior que tenían cada uno de sus nuevos amigos, pero que aun no se había despertado del todo. Jonydius y los otros sementales se sorprendieron al escuchar al alicornio decir, que aun podían ser más fuertes todavía.

Jonydius: Espera ¿Dices qué aun tenemos más fuerza en nuestro interior?

Mike: Es lo que yo percibo en vosotros.

Quiron: Pero, los dioses nos pusieron duros entrenamientos y pruebas, y creedme cuando os digo que nos hicieron pasar mal de verdad ¿Cómo es posible que aun no hayamos despertado todo nuestro potencial todavía?

Preguntaba sorprendido el semental del fuego. Ahí Mike pensativo, respondió.

Mike: Seguramente os entrenaron para pulir vuestras habilidades como el dominio de las armas, pero el resto creo que tenéis que descubrirlo vosotros mismos.

Flygon: La verdad es que descubrirlo cuanto antes nos vendría bien. Ya que la batalla contra los titanes no será nada sencilla.

Comentaba el elegido del viento. En ese momento Camaleón preguntó.

Camaleón: Esto, chicos ¿Alguien ha visto a Vulcan?

Ayax: Es verdad. Hace un rato que no le vemos.

Decía también el elegido de la luz. En ese momento los ojos de Mike se abrieron de impresión y dijo.

Mike: Ay, madre. Espero que no haya hecho lo que yo creo que ha hecho.

Jonydius: ¿De qué hablas?

Preguntó el pegaso. Ahí Mike mirando a Jonydius, le preguntó.

Mike: Dime ¿No dijeron las chicas que se iban a bañar en un río que estaba cerca del pueblo?

Jonydius: Así es¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con...?

No pudo terminar la frase porque ahí todos vieron a las yeguas venir incluido Holy en su forma alicornio, todas éstas muy molestas y Eye Fox arrastrando a Vulcan donde este último tenía señales de duros golpes. Mike rotando los ojos, dijo.

Mike: Con eso está dicho todo.

Flygon: Chicas ¿Qué os ha pasado?

Preguntó el semental a éstas. Las yeguas bastante molestas, le respondieron.

Anabel: Estábamos nosotras bañándonos tranquilamente. Hasta que...

Frozen: Encontramos a este maldito pervertido espiándonos tras unos matorrales.

Adelia: Y al final le dimos lo suyo.

Fox: Este tarugo es prácticamente incorregible.

Respondía bastante molestas las yeguas con Vulcan mientras la arquera que sostenía al robot con su magia, lo dejó caer de golpe contra el suelo. Vulcan como pudo levantó la cabeza, y con una leve sonrisa respondió.

Vulcan: No es...culpa mía...Si sois tan lindas...y la mayoría con bellezas divinas. Je, je, je.

En respuestas, Frozen le dio un fuerte pisotón en la cabeza del robot hasta enterrarla en el duro suelo. Ahí molesta, comentó.

Frozen: Menudo idiota pervertido. Como si no fuera ya bastante con el idiota de Quiron.

Quiron: ¡Eh! ¡Yo no soy un pervertido!

Se defendió molesto el unicornio del fuego ante el comentario de la yegua. Ahí hasta que ésta respondió.

Frozen: Claro que sí, aun no he olvidado aquella vez cuando estuvimos en Ponyville cuando nos espiabas a Lizbeth y a mi en el baño*.

* **Ver Capítulo 24 del fanfic** " **MLP Elementary Adventures: la búsqueda de los elegidos" de Gunsmith-6798**

Quiron sonrojándose por el comentario de la yegua, le respondió nervioso.

Quiron: Eso no fue culpa mía, Twilight no me avisó de que os estabais lavando aquella vez. Y encima me llevé una paliza inmerecida por ello.

Vulcan: Amigo, a veces para contemplar la verdadera belleza de una yegua, hay que sufrir algún que otro percance o incluso hacer grandes sacrificios.

Respondía el robot con una sonrisa, hasta que Eye Fox molesta, le dio un coscorrón.

Fox: ¡Cállate, tarugo!

En el momento que los elegidos mencionaron Ponyville y a Twilight, la patrulla ahí les preguntaron.

Piro: ¿Habéis estado en Ponyville?

Mike: ¿Y habéis conocido a Twilight y a sus amigas?

Camaleón: Oh, sí. La gran princesa Twilight

Preguntaron los dos alicornios y el changeling este último disfrazado de princesa alicornio. Ahí los elegidos respondieron.

Jonydius: Fue hace tiempo, cuando nos encomendaron una misión allí cuando las puertas que tienen encerrados a los titanes empezaron a aparecer.

Amanra: Ahí conocimos a la princesa Twilight y a sus amigas.

Anabel: Incluso llegamos a conocer a las princesas de Equestria.

Respondían los elegidos. Mike y su grupo asintieron.

Adelia: Ya veo que fue para vosotros una visita interesante en Equestria.

Alice: Ya lo creo. Fue interesante conocer otras tierras aparte de Pangea.

Quiron: Y luego Twilight y sus amigas vinieron con nosotros a Equestria.

Holy: ¿Fueron con vosotros las mane 6?

Preguntaba la yegua, retornando su forma de ave fénix y pararse en la grupa de Mike. Los elegidos les contaron cuando trajeron a las mane a su tierra, más exactamente al pueblo del rayo que es donde nació y pasó la mayor parte de su vida Jonydius. También les contaron la parte de cuando Twilight se emocionó con la biblioteca del poblado contando la historia de Pangea. Cuando Fluttershy ayudó y adoptó a un roc con problemas de actitud. Rarity comprando telas exóticas para hacer sus vestidos. Como Applejack acabó reventada al cosechar frutas del rayo. Con las últimas yeguas por mencionar, a Mike y a su grupo les hizo una enorme gracia cuando les contaron como Rainbow acabó electrocutada por un rayo en una carrera, o cuando tuvieron que atar y amordazar a Pinkie Pie porque no paraba de ir a un lado a otro alegremente y poniendo nerviosa a la gente, sobre esta última el grupo se lo esperaba ya que era como la Pinkie Pie de su mundo y no pudieron evitar echar unas risas.

Camaleón: Ja, ja, ja. La parte de Rainbow y Pinkie Pie sin duda fue para morirse de risa ja, ja, ja.

Mike: Es verdad. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reían éstos al igual que el resto del grupo, salvo Eye Fox que estaba sentada en el suelo revisando de nuevo a Gizmo, donde el drom seguía sin dar señales de vida alguna. Mike notando eso, la llamó y la preguntó.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa, Eye Fox? ¿Sigues sin poder reactivar a Gizmo?

Eye Fox dejando de mirar a Gizmo por un momento, negó con la cabeza mientras le respondió.

Fox: Desgraciadamente no. No lo entiendo. He revisado a Gizmo y todo nuestro equipo a fondo y todo está en perfecto orden. No logro entender por qué ninguno de nuestros dispositivos tecnológicos funciona. Ya no sé qué más hacer. Pobre Gizmo, me da tanta pena verle al pobre así sin funcionar.

Comentaba sintiéndose derrotada la arquera al ver que no lograba averiguar que mal afectaba a su equipo tecnológico. Cualquier aparato avanzado que no funcionara exclusivamente con magia sino con tecnología punta, no funcionaba de ninguna forma.

Flygon: ¿No funcionan vuestros aparatos?

Preguntaba el elegido del viento, aunque éste y los demás elegidos no estaban muy familiarizados con la alta tecnología, sabían algunas cosas de mecánica y similares. Camaleón con un disfraz de doctor, se dispuso a explicar con tono de sabiondo y con una pizarra que sacó de la nada.

Camaleón: Curiosamente parece haber algo que impide que nuestros aparatos tecnológicos funcionen como deberían. Cosa que notamos nada más llegar a estas tierras.

Explicaba esto el robot, pintando éste en la pizarra diversos aparatos tecnológicos donde en un principio funcionan, pero luego dejaban de hacerlo.

Amanra: ¿Y cómo es eso?

Piro: Ni idea. Salvo Mike, nosotros que somos robots, no nos afecta, pero sí a nuestros aparatos.

Vulcan: Lo que es un fastidio, ya que no puedo usar los dispositivos súper chulos de mi armadura.

Comentaba frustrado el robot al no tener disponible sus dispositivos o armas incorporadas en sus armaduras. Camaleón siguió hablando con el mismo tono.

Camaleón: Curiosamente nuestros artefactos ancestrales celestes o armas legendarias, no se ven afectados por este misterioso mal ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser los artefactos celestes el resultado de combinar magia y tecnología? Y las armas legendarias ¿Por ser legendarias? No se sabe.

Seguía explicando el changeling mientras estaba también dibujando en la pizarra las diversas armas especiales de la patrulla donde éstas si funcionaban correctamente.

Alice: ¿Vosotros también tenéis armas legendarias?

Fox: Fueron unos regalos que nos hicieron unos viejos amigos hace mucho tiempo.

Frozen: Nosotros también tenemos armas legendarias. Y ni os imagináis lo que tuvimos que pasar para conseguirlas.

Comentaba ahora Frozen mostrando su Lanza de Hielo. Vulcan curioso, quiso mirarlo más de cerca.

Vulcan: Curioso. Aunque comparado con un buen martillo...

Jonydius: ¡Espera! ¡No la to...

No pudo terminar la frase porque el robot ya había cogido la lanza. En ese instante el robot quedó congelado dentro de un bloque de hielo. Mike y los otros se sobresaltaron por ello.

Mike: ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Holy: Se ha quedado como un polo de limón.

Comentaban ambos sorprendidos por lo que le había pasado a Vulcan, viendo a su amigo encerrado en el bloque de hielo.

Jonydius: Lo siento. Debimos haberos advertidos antes. Solo nosotros podemos empuñar nuestras respectivas armas legendarias. Si alguien que no sea suya el arma...Bueno, ya lo habéis visto.

Se disculpaba el pegaso ante lo que le había pasado a Vulcan.

Mike: No pasa nada.

Fox: En realidad no es malo. Vulcan siempre acaba metiéndose en problemas.

Frozen: Igual que Quiron, siendo el resultado de granjeros furiosos porque les quemó su cosecha. Je, je, je.

Se reía la unicornio del hielo, haciendo que Quiron la mirase feo. Eye Fox sacando la Infinity Arrow, disparó una flecha de fuego que rodeo el bloque de hielo para derretirlo. Mike y Piro apoyaron empleando hechizos de fuego, y Camaleón disfrazado de estufa de butano. Todos daban calor tratando de derretir el hielo, hasta que Vulcan salió saltando del sitio.

Vulcan: ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Quema, quema, quema!

Decía el robot dando saltos mientras trataba de enfriarse, hasta que al final saltó a una fuerte donde había una yegua lavando su ropa y se asustó al ver al robot tirarse de repente al agua. Luego de emerger del agua con expresión de estar ya mejor, dijo.

Vulcan: Mucho mejor...¿No podíais al menos haber traído algo fresco para que no acabara ardiendo?

Fox: Sí, claro. Y de paso traerte unos refrescos de pony cola con algunos cubitos de hielo ¿Verdad?

Decía con sarcasmo la arquera. Ante el comentario, Vulcan dijo con mucha pena.

Vulcan: Por favor, no menciones el hielo.

El grupo se rió ante la suerte del robot. Ahí Ayax preguntó.

Ayax: ¿Vosotros también tenéis armas legendarias?

Mike: Así es. La mayoría fueron regalos de unos amigos hace tiempo.

Quiron: Eso ya lo has dicho antes.

Frozen: No interrumpas, Quiron.

Alice: ¿Qué clase armas tenéis, amigos?

Ante la pregunta, Vulcan reincorporándose al instante y con una sonrisa confiada, respondió.

Vulcan: Como por ejemplo mi grandioso y flamante Cañón Quántico.

Decía esto el robot mientras sacaba su arma parecida a un bazzoka.

Quiron: Curiosa arma. Me gustaría probarla.

El unicornio trató de coger el arma, pero el robot no queriendo soltara, le respondió.

Vulcan: ¡Ni hablar! ¡Solo yo la puedo usar!

Quiron: ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Solo quiero echarle un vistazo!

Vulcan: ¡Ni por asomo! ¡Quita tus cascos de mi arma!

Quiron: ¡No! ¡Quita tú las tuyas!

Comenzaron ambos ponis a forcejear con el arma legendaria. El grupo preocupado por lo que hacían ambos, trataron de detenerlos.

Mike: Chicos. Deberíais dejar de hacer eso, chicos.

Holy: No sea que la vayáis a armarla.

Flygon: Chicos. Parad.

Pese a las palabras del grupo, Vulcan y Quiron seguían con lo suyo.

Vulcan: Pararé cuando él deje de trastear con mi arma.

Quiron: Vamos, amigo. Solo es para echarle un vistazo.

Ambos seguían forcejeando el arma, hasta que al final por tanto movimiento, accidentalmente activaron el cañón, haciendo que se disparase el arma.

Todos vieron salir volando una bola de fuego, donde poco a poco fue cayendo y estrellarse en una parte de la ciudad.

Vulcan y Quiron: ¡Upps!

Exclamaron los dos sintiendo que la habían fastidiado.

Fox: ¡Tarugo! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

Frozen: ¡Ahora si que la has armado, idiota!

Decían ambas yeguas mirando feo a ambos sementales donde estos tenían una gota de sudor tipo anime cayendo de sus cabezas y de inmediato respondieron.

Vulcan y Quiron: ¡Ha sido culpa suya!

Se acusaron el uno al otro señalándose mutuamente con el casco cerca del otro, donde ambos sementales se miraron feo el uno al otro. Mike llamando la atención de ambos, les dijo éstos.

Mike: Dejémonos de tonterías y mejor nos largamos de aquí.

Jonydius: Estoy de acuerdo. Vámonos.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en que era mejor disimular y marcharse de allí, pero no antes de que Eye Fox y Frozen le dieran cada una un coscorrón a Vulcan y a Quiron.

El grupo fue caminando por el pueblo para alejarse lo más posible de la zona de acción. Por desgracia el camino que habían tomado, los llevó justo donde había caído el disparo realizado previamente. Nada menos que el ayuntamiento del pueblo.

Los habitantes del pueblo miraban asombrados como asustados al ver como el ayuntamiento había sido reducido a ruinas. Por fortuna ningún pony había salido herido.

El grupo pasaba al lado de éstos tratando de disimular, mientras Vulcan y Quiron miraban el lugar de los hechos, hasta que Eye Fox y Frozen cogiendoles de los brazos y tirando de ellos les dijeron a estos.

Fox: No miréis, idiotas.

Frozen: Y disimulad.

El grupo se alejó lo suficiente para evitar sospechas. Finalmente con más calma, se pusieron a platicar.

Mike: Bueno. Creo que ya estamos fuera de peligro.

Jonydius: Sí. Menos mal.

Fox: Mira que sois tarugos los dos.

Frozen: Unos auténticos idiotas.

Criticaban ambas yeguas a Vulcan y a Quiron mientras estos se defendían.

Vulcan: Bueno, bueno. Tampoco es para tanto.

Quiron: Un accidente lo puede tener cualquiera.

Comentaba ambos sementales mientras el resto del grupo rotaban los ojos ante la estupided de sus dos compañeros.

Adelia: Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo vamos a seguir con nuestra misión de encontrar las instalaciones de los híbridos?

Preguntó en ese momento Adelia. Piro Fire estando de acuerdo con ella, comentó también.

Piro: Es verdad. Sin nuestros dispositivos no podemos hacer mucho. Y sin poder contactar con la flota, no podemos solicitar ayuda.

Mike: Por desgracia no podemos hacer gran cosa ahora.

Mike y su patrulla no sabían que hacer ahora sin poder contar con sus dispositivos o con la flota de la Guardia Celeste o la flota F.O.R.C.E. Los elegidos escuchaban lo que comentaban éstos.

Anabel: Ya nos hablasteis antes de los híbridos esos ¿Tan peligrosos son?

Holy: No tienes ni idea, amiga. Imaginaos una criatura que contase con los puntos fuertes de cada raza y ninguna debilidad, todo en uno. Una autentica pesadilla.

Respondía la fénix blanca. Camaleón ahí se puso a hablar mientras usaba sus disfraces para hacer mejor las explicaciones.

Camaleón: Así es. Hay de todo tipo. De pequeños (disfrazado de duende), medianos (disfrazado de minotauro), hasta enormes (disfrazado de King Kong).

Jonydius: Ya veo. Y para crear esos híbridos, necesitan muestras de cada especie ¿Verdad?

Mike: Así es. Seguramente por esos nuestros registros previos confirmaron una posible instalación aquí. Ya que Pangea posee una gran diversidad de especies míticas como hidras, leviatanes, esfinges, quimeras y demás bestialidades.

Jonydius: Muy lógico.

El grupo estaba conversando, hasta que de repente una luz apareció justo enfrente de ellos que los puso en alertas.

¿?: Por fin os encuentro, elegidos.

Dijo una luz emergiendo de aquella luz, siendo el gran dios Arkantos.

Jonydius: ¿Arkantos? ¿Es usted?

Arkantos: Así es, joven Jonydius.

Respondió el dios con una sonrisa. Mike y su patrulla e incluso los elegidos sacaron sus armas y mirando con desconfianza al dios, le contestaron.

Quiron: Sí, claro ¿Y cómo sabemos que no eres Loki haciéndose pasar de nuevo por Arkantos?

Frozen: Por mucho que odie decir esto, Quiron tiene razón por una vez. Podría ser otro truco de Loki para engañarnos.

Vulcan: Yo propongo machacarlo primero y comprobarlo después.

Proponía Vulcan mientras empuñaba su Martillo Atronador, deseoso éste de golpear al presunto dios.

Jonydius: Esperad ¿Y si es él? Debemos estar seguros.

Decía el pegaso que quería evitar cualquier otro posible mal entendido. Arkantos asintiendo con la cabeza, respondió.

Arkantos: Entiendo vuestra desconfianza. Me enteré del engaño de Loki para que os enfrentarais entre vosotros, pero os juro que soy el verdadera Arkantos.

Fox: ¿Y cómo estamos seguros de eso?

Preguntó con desconfianza la arquera que apuntaba con su Infinity Arrow al dios. Mike que estuvo callado por unos momentos, dijo.

Mike: Creo que yo puedo comprobar eso. Algo que tuve que haber hecho desde el principio cuando nos encontramos con los elegidos.

Adelia: ¿Y cuál es, Mike?

Preguntaba ahora Adelia. Mike se adelantó varios pasos hasta estar cerca del dios y lo miró fijamente a éste al igual que el dios a él. En ese momento Mike parpadeo y su ojo derecho se volvió completamente blanco con una iris dorada. Los elegidos se percataron de ello y preguntaron al resto de la patrulla.

Alice: Chicos ¿Qué está haciendo ahora Mike?

Amanra: ¿Por qué ahora tiene el ojo derecho diferente?

Fox: Eso, amigos. Simplemente está Mike empleando el Jogan.

Flygon: ¿El Jogan?

Camaleón: Es una habilidad que tiene Mike. Le da ciertas habilidades, entre ellas en averiguar si una persona es buena o mala gracia a ese ojo.

Los elegidos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso último por parte del changeling.

Quiron: ¿En serio?

Frozen: Vaya. Pues es eso, asombroso.

Piro: Sí. Ni os lo imagináis.

Respondió Piro Fire con una sonrisa. Vulcan que parecía un tanto dudoso, preguntó.

Vulcan: ¿Qué es el Jogan? Me suena a nombre de escuela de karate ese.

Ante la pregunta de Vulcan, los demás miembros de la patrulla hicieron un "facepalm" y Eye Fox dando un fuerte coscorrón a Vulcan, le dijo molesta.

Fox: ¡Tarugo! ¿No te acuerdas acaso? ¡Esa habilidad que consiguió hace muchos años! ¡Incluso Mikki la tiene solo que en el otro ojo!*

 *** Leer el capítulo "Nuevos amigos y nuevos misterios" del fanfic** **"Los guerreros de la galaxia: carrera contra el mal" de "Draizen"**

Le decía completamente molesta la yegua mientras el robot se sobaba la cabeza adolorido.

Vulcan: Ay..Tampoco es para ponerse así, Eye Fox. Ya sabes que cualquier cosa que no esté relaciona con armas o machacar cosas, no lo presto mucho atención.

Frozen: Eso se nota.

Dijo con cierto sarcasmo la yegua del hielo. Anabel susurrando a Adelia, la preguntó.

Anabel: "¿Ese Vulcan es siempre tan corto?"

Adelia: "Te sorprenderías hasta que punto lo es. Hasta tal punto que es incapaz de distinguir una sinfonía de Beethoven con el mugido de una vaca".

Respondía la fusilera entre susurros y ambas yeguas se rieron por el comentario de la primera.

Mientras tanto, Mike estaba examinando a Arkantos. A través del Jogan, podía ver que el dios tenía un aura verde. Aquello significaba que el quien tenían delante de ellos, era buena persona. Al final Mike sonriendo, dijo.

Mike: Al menos que Loki pueda disimular un aura verde, este de aquí es buena persona y por tanto Arkantos.

Ante la respuesta del alicornio azul, el grupo parecía que podían relajarse un poco.

Jonydius: ¿Estás seguro, Mike?

Mike: Completamente.

Vulcan: ¡Hey! Si el jefe dije que se puede confiar en él, es que se puede.

Completaba Vulcan con una sonrisa tranquila. Los elegidos y la patrulla se pusieron enfrente del dios Arkantos.

Jonydius: ¿A qué ha venido, Arkantos?

Arkantos: Vine porque ocurre algo bastante malo en las tierras pertenecientes a Terrax.

Alice: ¿Cerca de mi poblado?

Preguntó la yegua asombrada ante la respuesta del dios, ya que ella provenía de las tierras de Terrax

Camaleón: ¿Qué es Terrax?

Preguntó el changeling. Ayax ahí le respondió.

Ayax: Es el pueblo donde viven los ponis que dominan el elemento tierra y donde proviene Alice.

Camaleón: ¿En serio? Que interesante.

Alice adelantándose al grupo, le preguntó al dios Arkantos.

Alice: Arkantos ¿Qué ocurre en mi tierra?

Preguntaba la yegua. Arkantos ahí serio la respondió.

Arkantos: Últimamente han estado desapareciendo varias especies de Androesfinges, Hieracoesfinges y Ginoesfinges.

Respondió el dios, sorprendiendo a los elegidos. La patrulla que no tenía mucha idea de lo que hablaba el dios exactamente.

Quiron: ¿Cómo es eso, Arkantos?

Arkantos: No se sabe. Al principio desaparecían unos pocos, pero cada vez eran más hasta llegar incluso a desaparecer grupos enteros sin dejar siquiera rastro.

Respondió el dios sorprendiendo sobremanera al grupo. Mike y su equipo no tenían mucha idea sobre los distintos tipos de esfinges, pero una cosa estaba clara, había que evitar que aquellas especies siguieran desapareciendo. Camaleón con un disfraz de detective con una pipa que echaba pompas de jabón, le preguntó al dios Arkantos.

Camaleón: Interesante ¿Algún factor común en sus desapariciones?

Arkantos mirando al changeling al principio con cierta curiosidad, le respondió.

Arkantos: Pues si. En todas las desapariciones siempre ocurren de noche. Nunca a plena luz del día.

Jonydius: Así que a plena noche ¿No?

Arkantos: Así es. Por eso necesito que vayáis allí a averiguar que está pasando, y si es posible, detener las desapariciones.

Jonydius: Puede contar con nosotros, Arkantos.

Respondió el pegaso con total confianza, sus compañeros le apoyaron de igual manera. Mike y su grupo querían también ayudar.

Mike: Si es posible, nos gustaría ayudar. Ya que si hay vidas inocentes en juego, nos corresponde intervenir.

Holy: Completamente de acuerdo.

Arkantos: ¿Estáis seguidos? Según tengo entendido, vosotros tenéis vuestra propia misión ¿Realmente vale la pena retrasar vuestro planes para meteros en asuntos que no os afectan directamente?

Adelia: Somos la Patrulla Harmony. Nuestro deber es ayudar a todos los que les hace falta.

Vulcan: Sí. Y si hay acción de por medio, mejor.

Decía animado Vulcan, deseoso de entrar en acción.

Mike: Cierto que tenemos nuestra misión, pero no es nuestro estilo dejar vidas inocentes en peligro o en problemas.

Arkantos escuchó a los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony hablar. Sobraba decir que aquella actitud completamente altruista le agradaba a Arkantos. Al final sonriendo, les dijo a estos.

Arkantos: Si queréis ayudar, adelante. Sed bienvenidos entonces.

Mike: Gracias.

Arkantos: Suerte, elegidos. Y a vosotros también, patrulla.

Se despidió el dios Arkantos, desapareciendo en haces de luces.

Vulcan: ¡Ehhh! ¡Al menos podría decirnos donde está ese Terrex que nos habló antes!

Alzaba la voz del robot esperando que el dios lo escuchara, pero no hubo respuesta.

Fox: Es "Terrax", Vulcan. Terrax.

Le corregía la arquera al robot. Alice ahí les dijo al grupo.

Alice: Yo os puedo guiar allí. Al fin y al cabo, Terrax es mi hogar. Vamos.

Se adelantaba Alice, siendo seguida por el grupo.

Mientras iban caminando hacia las tierras de Terrax, el grupo comentaba.

Adelia: Así que Terrax es tu hogar.

Preguntaba la yegua terrestre que se había acercando a Alice. Ahí la yegua de la tierra la contestó.

Alice: Así es. Hace tiempo tuve que hacer dos misiones importantes allí para los dioses.

Holy: ¿Qué clase de misiones?

Alice: Bueno. La primera detener una batalla entre Androesfinges e hieracoesfinges. Luego solucionar una disputa entre ambas razas con las ginoesfinges*. Larga historia.

* **Ver Capítulo 4 Los Androesfinges y los Hieracoesfinges y Capítulo 6 La Junta de Jefes del fanfic** " **MLP Elementary Adventures: El potencial de los heroes" de Gunsmith-6798**

Flygon: Sí. Je, je, je. Que tiempos cuando estábamos en el Olimpo entrenando.

Comentaba con melancolía el terrestre. Ahí Vulcan preguntó.

Vulcan: ¿Qué son los endro nose que...las hidratampoco lo se y las hino ni repalojera idea?

Fox: Androesfinges, Hieracoesfinges y Ginoesfinges...

Le corrigió la arquera al artillero. Vulcan siempre tuvo problemas para recordar nombres largos y complejos. Ahí Alice se puso a explicar cada una de las especies mencionadas antes.

Alice: Las androesfinges tienen cuerpo de león macho alado y la cara de un hombre. Son bastante inteligentes, su naturaleza es bombadosa y entre todas las clases de esfinges, son los más fuertes. Sus poderosas garras pueden matar a un pony de un solo barrido. A pesar del hecho de que tienen magia y pueden lanzar conjuros, no suelen hacerlo para atacar, sino para defenderse y con fines curativos.

Vulcan: Aja...

Respondió de forma neutra el robot mientras Alice seguía explicando.

Alice: Las hieracoesfinge son esfinges de naturaleza malvada. Tiene una escasa inteligencia, pero físicamente son muy fuertes. Son leones machos con alas y cabeza de halcón. No pueden lanzar conjuros, así que en el combate con otros seres luchan ferozmente atacando con sus garras o con su afilado pico.

Vulcan: Ya veo.

Alice: Y finalmente las ginoesfinges. Son leonas aladas con rasgos faciales femeninos. No son tan fuertes como las Androesginges, pero son más inteligentes y sabias. Viven en climas cálidos y desérticos. Les encantan los acertijos y suelen ayudar a los viajeros a cambio de acertijos y otra información que consideren interesante como, por ejemplo la localización de androesfinge. También tienen magia y pueden lanzar muchos tipos de conjuros, uno de ellos es la clarividencia, que les permite escuchar comentarios de otros seres aunque no estén cerca. Son amantes de los tesoros, por lo que aceptan gemas y oro a cambio de algún favor.

Vulcan: Interesante.

Respondió de nuevo el robot.

Alice: Y esas son las tres especies que hay ¿Los has entendido ya?

Preguntaba la yegua al robot. Vulcan negando con la cabeza, respondió.

Vulcan: Ehh..."Nop"...

Alice rotó los ojos mientras Eye Fox acercándose a esta, la dijo.

Fox: No te molestes. Su memoria apenas va más allá de dos Bittes por hora.

Alice se rió levemente por el comentario de la arquera, haciendo que ambas se rieran y que Vulcan las mirase feo a ambas por la insinuación. Flygon acercándose a Piro, le preguntó a este.

Flygon: Este Vulcan ¿Siempre es tan corto?

Ante la pregunta. Piro Fire rotando los ojos, le contestó.

Piro: Te sorprendería hasta que punto lo es.

Frozen: Vamos. Como Quiron más o menos.

Decía la yegua del hielo, haciendo que el semental del fuego la mirase feo y se quejara.

Quiron: ¡Eh!

El grupo tardó un tiempo en llegar. Para la patrulla si contaran con sus naves, habrían llegado en unos momentos. Por desgracia nada tecnológico funcionaba todavía allí. Finalmente llegaron a las tierras de Terrax. Lo primero que hizo el grupo fue buscar el grupo más cercano de esfinges. Los primeros que encontraron fueron las ginoesfinges donde tomaban tranquilamente el sol.

Sobraba decir que cuando Vulcan las vio, se quedó embobado al ver tantas hembras de muy buen ver, y quería acercarse a cortejarlas, así hasta que Eye Fox le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza para que se detuviera.

La noche llegaba y el grupo optó por montar un campamento cerca de las ginoesfinges y así poder vigilarlas mejor desde una distancia prudencial.

Mientras estaban en torno al fuego, el grupo charlaba.

Quiron: Las fogatas son divertidas, te hacen recordar cosas ¿A ti algo, calvorota?

Preguntaba Quiron que estaba sentado junto al fuego, con Vulcan también sentado a su lado. Ahí el robot con la mirada fija en el fuego, el contestó.

Vulcan: Sí. A aquella vez que logré colarme en los vestuarios de la guardia real femenina, y puede observar bien sus hermosos flancos.

Frozen: Vaya pervertido estás hecho, Vulcan.

Comentaba con tono de reproche la yegua del hielo. Eye Fox a su lado la dio la razón a ésta.

Fox: Sí. Vulcan es un caso perdido en eso.

Quieron: ¿Algo más, compañero?

Vulcan: Sí. A aquella vez que le aticé a Blueblood con un mazo del 20, pero bueno. Se lo merecía, claro está.

Respondió de nuevo el robot haciendo reír a los presentes.

Flygon: Ja, ja, ja ¿En serio? Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el semental del aire sin poder evitar reírse al igual que los presentes.

Alice: Blueblood, sí. Nuestras amigas de Equestria nos hablaron de él.. Sin duda debe ser todo un pedante. Ja, ja, ja.

Fox: Ja, ja, ja. Sí. Fue una de las pocas veces que no he sentido ganas de darle un coscorrón a Vulcan. Pregúntate por qué. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía también Eye Fox mientras Frozen a su lado se reía a lágrima viva. Los presentes tras unas risas, volvieron a sus charlas.

Jonydius: Es increíble las diferencias y similitudes que hay entre nuestros respectivos mundo.

Piro: Cierto, amigo. Con la cantidad de mundo paralelos que hay, es normal que en cada mundo sea único.

Ayax: Decidnos ¿En vuestro mundo también hay dioses?

Preguntó el semental de luz. En el momento que hizo esa pregunta, Mike dejó de reírse y con tono serio respondió.

Mike: No. En nuestro mundo no existen los dioses, por fortuna.

Dijo esto el alicornio con un tono casi molesto, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para los elegidos.

Amanra: ¿En serio no existen dioses en vuestro mundo?

Mike: Así es. Y sin duda una gran suerte. Para lo que sirven los dioses realmente.

Decía con tono casi como fastidiado el alicornio. La patrulla no dijo nada, en cambio Jonydius le preguntó a Mike.

Jonydius: ¿No te agrada la idea de los dioses?

Ante la pregunta, Mike se puso de pie y dando la espalda al grupo, le contestó.

Mike: No. En el fondo ¿Para qué sirven realmente los dioses en otros mundos? Lo único que hacen la mayoría es quedarse ahí observando sin hacer nada bueno, y cuando lo hacen, siempre es para manipular la vida de las personas como si creyeran que tienen derecho a alterar sus vidas así como así. Siempre creyendo que pueden tratar las vidas de los demás como les viene en gana. El mundo no necesita dioses, y es cuestión de tiempo que éste mundo se de cuenta pronto, que los dioses ociosos que se dedican a gobernar el mundo como si creyeran que fuera suyo, se tiene que terminar pronto algún día.

Decía con tono irritado el alicornio antes de irse caminando de allí sin ni siquiera despedirse. La patrulla estuvo en completo silencio, hasta que los elegidos rompieron ese silencio.

Alice: Vaya. Parece que a vuestro amigo no le agrada los dioses.

Fox: Así es. Y si supierais el por qué, estaríais completamente de acuerdo con él.

Respondió la arquera mientras se ponía a ajustar su arco.

Flygon: Pero los dioses o al menos los nuestros, nos han estado ayudando mucho desde nuestra campaña contra los titanes y sus seguidores.

Explicaba el semental del aire. Ahí Adelia les comentó a los elegidos.

Adelia: Claro. Siempre y cuando hagáis lo que ellos quieran que hagáis ¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntando que en realidad tanto vosotros como éste mundo no necesita en realidad a los dioses?

Frozen: Pero los dioses nos han aportado mucho, gracias a ellos nos han ayudado a despertar nuestra fuerza.

Piro: Sí ¿Pero os habéis parado a pensar que esa fuerza podríais haberla sacado igual si os hubierais entrenando por vosotros mismos? Esforzándoos en haceros más fuertes y superar vuestros límites. Para eso no necesitáis dioses.

Anabel: Noto que a vosotros no os agrada tampoco la idea de los dioses.

Preguntó la elegida del agua. Ante el comentario, Eye Fox respondió.

Fox: Los problemas con dioses que hemos tenido, siempre han sido en otros mundos. En nuestro mundo no existen los dioses y nunca los hemos necesitado. Además, si supierais lo que unos dioses arrogantes y creídos le hicieron a Mike hace tiempo, estaríais de acuerdo con nosotros que la mayoría de los dioses no son más que unos arrogantes y creídos que se creen con derecho a alterar la vida de la gente como les entra en gana.

Comentaba Eye Fox donde se notaba molestia en su voz. Los elegidos parecían notar aquel repentino cambio de humor en la patrulla.

Jonydius: Pero ¿Qué le hicieron a Mike los dioses de otro mundo?

Preguntaba el pegaso del trueno. Eye Fox tensando su arco, le respondió con tono serio.

Fox: Preferimos no hablar de ello, no es que nos agrade comentar ese tema. Especialmente lo que hicieron esos falsos dioses que se creen con derecho a hacer lo que les de la gana.

Los elegidos no preguntaron más, aunque pudieron sentir casi rencor en las palabras de Eye Fox.

Jonydius miró a Mike que estando el alicornio subido en una colina, observaba a las ginoesfinge. El pegaso tenía curiosidad por saber cual era el problema que tenía Mike con los dioses, pero teniendo en cuenta el tono con que habló tanto Mike como Eye Fox, prefirió no tocar el tema. Al menos hasta que estuvieran algo más calmados o menos molestos al menos.

Mike seguía mirando, hasta que en ese instante notó algo y avisó al grupo.

Mike: ¡Chicos! ¡Creo que ya pasa algo!

Advertía el alicornio, haciendo que los elegidos fueran hacia donde estaba en alicornio. Ahí pudieron ver que algo se acercaba a las ginoesfinges.

Debido a las oscuridad, no pudieron ver que era, hasta que las nubes se apartaron dando paso a la luz del a luna y ahí el grupo vio quienes eran. Eran nada menos que soldados necron junto con ascendientes y unidades avatar, todos éstos siendo dirigidos por nada menos que Yinara, la fiel seguidora de Zoltark.

Adelia: Mirad. Son necrons.

Comentaba la yegua terrestre, confirmando que eran fuerzas necron.

Alice: ¿Pero qué hacen esos con las ginoesfinge?

Preguntaba la yegua de la tierra. Ahí vieron que los necron se dirigían hacia las ginoesfinge donde estas al verlos, se pusieron en guardia y se disponían a atacar si se acercaban demasiado. Ahí los ascendientes lanzaron rayos psionicos contra las ginoesfinges, pero sin matarlas, solo aturdiéndolas. Los avatares lanzaron redes láser con que atraparon a las ginoesfinges. Una vez atrapadas, los avatares cogían las redes y se las llevaban con ellos arrastrándolas por el suelo mientras las ginoesfinges trataban inútilmente de romper las redes con sus garras o con su magia.

Yinara: ¡Vamos! ¡Más deprisa! En los laboratorios de híbridos necesitan más de esas mugrientas bestias para sus experimentos. Así que daos prisa.

Iba ordenado la yegua donde los soldados necron iba obedeciendo sus ordenes. El grupo veía como se las iban llevando.

Alice: Se llevan a las ginoesfinges.

Adelia: Hay que intervenir.

Mike: No. Esperad. No les ataquemos aun.

Vulcan: ¿Por qué no, jefe? Los tenemos a tiro.

Quiron: Sí. Podemos atacar ahora y rescatar a las ginoesfinges.

Jonydius: Yo estoy con Mike. Si atacamos ahora, las ginoesfinges podrían salir heridas.

Respondía el pegaso del trueno mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con Mike. El alicornio azul explicó al grupo.

Mike: Lo que podemos hacer es seguir discretamente a los necron para que nos lleven a su escondite.

Jonydius: Y así encontrar al resto de esfinges y rescatarlos.

Mike: Además, Yinara mencionó que las ginoesfinges eran para los laboratorios de híbridos. Con eso podemos encontrar por fin dichas instalaciones.

Camaleón: Bien pensado. Hora de seguirlos.

Decía Camaleón con un disfraz de explorador del ejercito y mirando con unos prismáticos.

El grupo a una distancia prudencial siguieron a los necron. Tenían la oscuridad de la noche a su favor para que los necron no notasen que los estaban siguiendo. Aun así el grupo tuvo que ir con mucho cuidado para no hacer nada que alertasen a los necron de su presencia, cosa que no fue así porque Vulcan y Quiron se tropezaron y se dieron de morros contra el suelo, Quiron no habría llamado mucho la atención, el problema fue que Vulcan con su pesada armadura chocando contra el suelo, provocó cierto estruendo.

Yinara que iba subida en lo alto de un vehículo conducido por dos soldados, giró la cabeza hacia el origen del ruido.

Yinara: ¿Qué habrá sido ese ruido?

Preguntaba la yegua mirando hacia atrás, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Ésta consideró que el ruido fue producido por la maquinaria de los vehículos de combate y lo le dio demasiada importancia.

Mientras tanto, el grupo que se había escondido rápidamente tras unas rocas para evitar ser vistos, se asomaron con cuidado.

Piro: Por poco.

Frozen: Buena la habéis hecho los dos, atajo de tontos.

Los reprochaba la yegua a Vulcan y a Quiron, donde ambos sementales pasando un casco tras la cabeza y algo avergonzados, respondieron.

Ambos: Perdón.

Jonydius: Por fortuna no se percataron de nosotros. Sigamos.

El grupo reanudó su marcha, siguiendo a los necron que aun llevaban a las esfinges con ellos. Tras una larga caminata, el grupo llegó a un lugar muy apartado de los territorios de Terrax y cercana al mar.

El grupo se subieron a lo alto de una colina y pudieron ver gracias a unos prismáticos cedidos por la patrulla, donde llevaban a las ginoesfinges.

Una base necron con una enorme estructura que estaba parcialmente a orillas de la playa y el resto conectado al mar, llena de cañones tanto terrestres como antiaéreos. En la parte de tierra estaba rodeada por vallas de láser rojas donde una parte se abrió, permitiendo a las tropas necron entrar en la base con su carga.

Desde lo alto, el grupo podían ver que en su interior había miles de tropas necron como vehículos. Varias jaulas láser que tenían encerrados a distintas especies de esfinges mencionadas anteriormente y no solo estos. También habían quimeras, hidras, basiliscos, medusas donde tenían los ojos tapados con un visor de metal imposible de quitar, gorgonas y otras especies míticas.

Yinara se bajó del vehículo y se dirigió a la entrada de la estructura donde habían dos soldados vigilando.

Yinara: ¡Vengo a ver al amo Zoltark! ¡Abrid paso!

Los soldados obedecieron y abrieron la compuerta, permitiendo así a la yegua pasar.

En lo alto de la colina, el grupo fue testigo de todo.

Mike: Ahí es donde los llevan a las esfinges.

Jonydius: Sí. Y el lugar no está mal pensado. Que yo sepa, aquí no pasa nadie.

Alice: Todo eso está muy bien, pero no podemos permitir que esos tipos sigan cazando a esas bestias como si fuesen simples animales.

Comentaba en parte molesta la yegua de la tierra, sintiéndose ésta indignada como los necron se dedicaban a cazar diversas especies de esfinges como a otras criaturas. Vulcan la dio la razón.

Vulcan: Cierto, compañera. Vallamos allí y les daremos duro a éstos en la cabeza.

Decía animado el robot dispuesto a entrar ya en batalla. Así hasta que Eye Fox dándole un coscorrón, le dijo.

Fox: Cállate, tarugo. No podemos lanzarnos sin pensar.

Adelia: Recuerda que no disponemos de nuestros dispositivos, ya que siguen sin funcionar.

Comentaban éstas, recordando que cualquier aparato tecnológico avanzado que tuviera el grupo, no funcionaba de ninguna forma.

Quiron: Buff. Tecnología. Nosotros no tenemos nada de eso y siempre nos la hemos arreglado bien. Nos basta con nuestras armas legendarias como nuestras armaduras y asunto resulto.

Comentaba con cierta arrogancia el unicornio del fuego. Jonydius no estando de acuerdo con él, le comentó.

Jonydius: No es buena idea. La otra vez eran pocos enemigos, pero ahí hay todo un ejercito y si nos lanzamos en plan kamizake, corremos el riesgo de que nos maten.

Mike: Jonydius tiene razón. No podemos lanzar sin pensar. Debemos hacer un plan. Lo primero ahora será encontrar una forma de entrar sin ser vistos y explorar el terreno.

Comentaba ahora el alicornio. Anabel ahí comentó.

Anabel: Una parte de esa estructura parece estar conectada al mar. Yo podría explorar bajo el agua sin problemas.

Flygon: Yo podría crear burbujas de aire para poder respirar bajo el agua.

Fox: Mejor voy yo con vosotros. Si hay que saltar alguna alarma o sistema de seguridad, soy la más acta para ello. Además, siendo robot no necesito respirar.

Camaleón: Yo puedo ir también. Solo tengo que ponerme algún disfraz para nadar y listo.

Comentaban éstos. Alice con gesto decidido, dijo.

Alice: Yo voy con vosotros. Se trata de criaturas de mi tierra, así que voy a ir queráis o no.

Decía la yegua de la tierra, que estaba más decidida que nunca a liberar a las bestias míticas de las garras de los necron. Anabel posando su casco en el de su amiga y dedicándola una sonrisa, la comentó.

Anabel: Te entiendo, amiga. No te preocupes. Lo haremos.

Alice sonrió ésta también. Ahí Eye Fox comentó.

Fox: Además. Ahí dentro tendrán un sistema de comunicación. Podríamos usarlo para contactar con la Lanza de Orion.

Mike: Bien pensado, Eye fox. Así podremos dar la ubicación del lugar y solicitar refuerzos.

Adelia: Pero aun quedaría el problema de que no podamos usar nuestra tecnología. Aunque logren enviar a las tropas aquí ¿Cómo sabemos que no les afectara el mismo mal que a nosotros?

Comentó Adelia. Ahí el grupo entendió lo que decía ésta.

Fox: Tiene razón. No sabemos si a nuestras tropas les pasará lo mismo.

Mike: Cierto. Ya pensaremos en eso después. Mejor vosotros tratáis de colaros por mar en la base enemiga.

Camaleón: Lo haremos, Mike.

Fox: Puedes contar con nosotros.

Jonydius: Tened cuidado.

Alice: Lo tendremos. Descuida.

Un poco más tarde, el grupo compuesto por Eye Fox, Camaleón, Flygon, Alice y Anabel, se aproximaron con cuidado al mar, lo más lejos posible de cualquier vigilancia enemiga. Camaleón con un disfraz de triton (la versión masculina de una sirena) se introdujo en el agua por completo. Luego asomándose en el agua y saludando al grupo, les dijo a estos.

Camaleón: ¡Venga, chicos! ¿A qué esperáis? ¡El agua está buenísima!

Les animaba el changeling. Ahí el grupo se introdujo en el agua. Eye Fox tuvo que cerrar bien su armadura para evitar que se filtrara el agua y estropease sus objetos y equipo personal. Una vez bajo el agua, Flygon empleando sus poderes del viento, creó unas burbujas de aire para que pudiesen respirar bajo el agua, aunque Eye Fox y Camaleón no les hacía falta por el hecho de ser robots.

Una vez bajo el agua, el grupo fue nadando en dirección hacia las instalaciones. Pese a que no veían a ningún vigilante, era recomendable evitar cometer algún error al hacer deprisa las cosas.

Sin que el grupo se diera cuenta, un enorme tiburón blando los iba siguiendo a cierta distancia.

Luego de nadar por un rato, el grupo llegó a una rendija metálica que llevaría al interior de dichas instalaciones.

El grupo se apartó para dejar paso a Camaleón conde éste con un disfraz de increíble Hulk, arrancó la rendija, permitiendo entrar al grupo adentro, siendo Anabel la última. La yegua estuvo a punto de entrar, hasta que el tiburón de antes se abalanzó hacia ella donde la yegua se percató de ello.

Dentro del túnel, el grupo pudo escuchar como unos fuertes ruidos fuera. Dicho ruido no duró mucho y entró tranquilamente Anabel.

Flygon: ¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera, Anabel?

Preguntaba el semental del viento. La yegua con expresión tranquila, le contestó.

Anabel: Nada importante. Solo un pez que quería decirme algo.

Fuera, iba nadando el tiburón de antes, teniendo un ojo morado, la nariz roja con algo de sangre y sin ningún diente en la boca. Parecía como si hubiese recibido una buena paliza.

El grupo siguió nadando por el túnel de agua. El camino duró unos minutos hasta que finalmente vieron luz al fondo y rápidamente fueron hacia ella.

El grupo emergió con cuidado del agua para ver el interior de lo que parecía un puerto marino, con un submarino enorme de color negro en ella.

Camaleón: Parece que llegamos a un especie de puerto.

Alice: Eso parece. Aquí deben atracar los barcos con mercancía.

Comentaba éstos mientras observaban todo a su alrededor.

Flygon: Cuidado. Guardias.

Advertía el semental del viento y volvieron a sumergirse para evitar una patrulla de soldados necron. Una vez que no hubiera moros en la costa, el grupo emergió de nuevo y salieron del agua. Eye Fox guiando al grupo, evitando a los guardias como fuese posible, llegaron hasta un conducto de ventilación en el techo y se metieron por ella.

Fox: A partir de aquí, cuidado.

Advertía la arquera mientras Camaleón con un disfraz de ratón se la adelantaba.

El grupo seguía moviéndose en los conductos de ventilación con cuidado para no ser descubiertos.

Flygon: ¿A dónde vamos?

Preguntaba el semental. Eye Fox ahí le respondió.

Fox: Al centro de comunicaciones más cercano. Si logramos llegar a una, podremos contactar con la flota que órbita sobre el planeta y solicitar ayuda.

Alice: ¿Seguro que nos podrán ayudar esa flota vuestra que decís?

Camaleón: Por supuesto, nena. Nuestra flota posee poderosas armas que alucinareis sin duda je, je, je.

Respondía el changeling con buen humor.

El grupo siguió por los conductos de ventilación, hasta que Anabel pasando justo al lado de una rendija que había en un lateral del túnel, vio algo que la llamó la atención.

Anabel: Hey, chicos ¿Qué es eso?

El grupo se acercó a donde estaba la yegua y ahí pudieron ver a través de la rendija, un laboratorio lleno de híbridos en celdas de contención.

Eye Fox y Camaleón: Híbridos.

Dijeron los dos a la vez al poder reconocer a los híbridos.

Alice: ¿Esas cosas son los híbridos que nos hablasteis?

Flygon: Carai. Si que son feos esas cosas.

Anabel: Parecen mezclas de distintas especies.

Comentaban los tres elegidos mientras observaban a los híbridos, logrando identificar a algunos de ellos con aspecto parecidos a algunas especies de esfinges que han estado desapareciendo a igual que de otras criaturas. En ese momento se escuchó una voz.

Yinara: ¡Ya he vuelto, amo Zoltark!

El grupo guardó silencio al reconocer la voz de Yinara, donde aparecía la yegua caminando en una dirección concreta, donde ahí pudieron ver a Zoltark que estaba junto con el doctor Alabaster enfrente de unos monitores donde trabajaba el doctor. Zoltark notando la presencia de Yinara, la contestó.

Zoltark: Ah, Yinara ¿Cómo te ha ido en la caza de bichos repugnantes?

Comentaba el necron con su típico tono arrogante. La yegua tras hacer un leve saludo, le contestó.

Yinara: Bien, mi señor. Hemos atrapado varias ginoesfinges para usarlos en los híbridos.

Alabaster: Excelente. Más material para creación de híbridos.

Decía el doctor sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Zoltark: Muy bien. Muy pronto tendremos material genético para nuestros planes.

Yinara: Mi señor ¿No le preocupa que la patrulla nos encuentre aquí?

Preguntó la yegua. Zoltark ahí la respondió.

Zoltark: No te preocupes demasiado por eso. Aunque encontrasen estas instalaciones, no disponen de la mayoría de sus dispositivos para hacer frente a todo nuestro ejercito.

Aquello último llamó bastante la atención de Eye Fox y Camaleón, ya que sentían que los necron tenían algo que ver con los que les pasaba a su equipo. Ahí Alabaster se puso a hablar.

Alabaster: Claro. Todo gracias a mi más genial creación.

El doctor se levantó de su silla y se acercó a un dispositivo que había en el centro de la sala. Parecía una especie de torre con unas varas curvas en la parte superior que daban vueltas formando así un circulo.

Alabaster: Gracias a este dispositivo de mi creación. Esta máquina emite unas ondas neutralizadoras que anulan cualquier dispositivo tecnológico que haya por estas tierras. La condenada patrulla no podrá usar ninguno de sus aparatos tecnológicos a su disposición. Al igual que cualquier tecnología que no esté protegida como vuestras armas.

Explicaba el doctor con una sonrisa de orgullo ante su creación.

Zoltark: Y por tanto tampoco podrán usar sus ejércitos, ya que estarían bloqueados y sin poder usarlos.

Completo Zoltark. Yinara aun así preguntó.

Yinara: Pero aunque no puedan usar tecnología, la patrulla tiene poderosas armas que no les afecta las ondas esas. Aun podrían causarnos problemas.

Zoltark: Lo sé. Si ese inútil dios de pacotilla de Loki hubiese hecho su trabajo, pero no importa. Tenemos todo un ejercito preparado. Por lo que si esa condenada patrulla se acerca, los aplastaremos como bichos, especialmente que no disponen de tecnología que puedan usar al igual que no podrán contar con el apoyo de su ejercito, ya que estarán igual que estos.

Respondía Zoltark sin mostrar preocupación alguna. En ese momento se escuchó un especie de rugido que captó la atención de los presentes.

Zoltark: Parece que los bichos que has traído están de jaleo, Yinara.

Yinara: Así es. Esas sucias bestias. Los pondré en su lugar de inmediato.

Decía con actitud dominante la yegua mientras activaba sus látigos láser.

Zoltark: Iré contigo. Esas cosas tienen que aprender de una vez quien manda aquí.

Alabaster: Yo miraré unas cosas por ahí. Solo me llevará un momento.

Los tres se marcharon del lugar. Una vez sin que hubiese nadie mirando, el grupo salió del conducto y llegar al centro de las instalaciones.

Fox: Con que esa era la causa de que no pudiéramos usar nuestros dispositivos. Que miserables.

Comentaba la yegua mientras miraba molesta el dispositivo que había creado Alabaster, siendo la causa de que ningún aparato de alta tecnología pudiera funcionar.

Camaleón: No me extraña que ninguna sonda diera señal al enviarlas.

Comentaba Camaleón mientras se disfrazaba de sonda espacial. Los elegidos mientras, iban mirando con curiosidad a las grotescas criaturas que había en las celdas de contención.

Alice: ¿Habéis visto esas cosas?

Anabel: Para no hacerlo.

Flygon: Ninguna criatura mítica se parece a estas aberraciones. Dudo mucho que podamos ver algo peor que esto.

Comentaban los elegidos, hasta que Anabel mirando hacia delante, vio algo que llamó poderosamente la atención.

Anabel: Creo que hay algo mucho peor todavía.

Decía con cierto temor la yegua, haciendo que el resto del grupo la mirase con atención a lo que decía ésta. La yegua ahí señalo con su casco en un lugar en concreto y el grupo miró hacia delante, sorprendiéndose de lo que tenían delante de ellos.

Flygon: Pero ¿Qué es eso?

Exclamó sorprendido el semental del viento al igual que el resto del grupo. Ante ellos tenían una enorme capsula de gran tamaño, donde en su interior tenían a una enorme criatura humanoide de piel blanda, sin rostro salvo unos ojos rojos, de aspecto muy corpulento, pero que le faltaba la mitad inferior donde unos cables estaban unidos a éste. Pese a todo su tamaño y altura era comparable a la de un edificio de cuatro pisos.

Alice: Pero ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Preguntaba la yegua. Eye Fox mirando con atención y también con asombro, respondió.

Fox: Creo que aquí están tratando de crear su propio titán híbrido.

Dijo la yegua, llenando de preocupación a los elegidos ante la idea de que hubiera alguien tan loco para tratar de crear su propio titán.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	23. El Titán Hibrido

**El Titán Hibrido**

Fuera de las instalaciones de la base necron, Mike y el resto del grupo estaban en la costa esperando al regreso de sus amigos.

Vulcan: ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tocará esperar? Llevamos una eternidad aquí.

Comentaba aburrido el robot, estando éste tumbado en el suelo boca abajo con una gran expresión de aburrimiento.

Vulcan: ¿Tú también estás aburrido como yo, Gizmo?

Preguntaba el robot a Gizmo que estaba parado en un lado de una roca. Eye Fox dejó al inactivo drom con el resto del grupo, ya que no podía ir cargando con él hacia la base necron. Por supuesto el drom no respondió a la pregunta de Vulcan por estar apagado.

Frozen: En vez de quejarte tanto, distráete con algo, como pescar por ejemplo. Como lo está haciendo ahora mismo Ayax.

Decía la yegua del hielo, señalando con su casco al semental de luz que estando éste subido sobre una roca pescando un poco. Vulcan mirando con cierta indiferencia a Ayax, la contestó.

Vulcan: No me va la pesca, lo mío es la acción.

Ayax: Pues deberías probar. Relaja mucho y te despeja la cabeza.

Respondió sonriente el semental de luz. Vulcan ahí respondió también a éste.

Vulcan: A mí lo que me relaja es montar una buena bronca contra enemigos y todo eso. Y unas cuantas explosiones también.

Frozen rotó los ojos ante las respuestas del robot, mientras Ayax se reía por lo bajo debido a las ocurrencias de Vulcan. Justo en ese momento, el semental de luz notó que picaba algo con la caña de pescar.

Ayax: Parece que ha picado algo.

Decía el semental tirando del sedal y finalmente tirando de la caña, sacando del agua para sorpresa del grupo, nada menos que Anabel.

Todos: ¡¿Anabel?!

Exclamaron todos al ver a la yegua emerger del agua al ser tirada por la caña de Ayax. La yegua en el aire hizo una pirueta y luego aterrizó de forma elegante en el suelo.

Anabel: Hola, chicos ¿Os gustó mi entrada?

Bromeaba la yegua con una alegre sonrisa. El grupo reuniéndose con ella, la empezaron a preguntar a ésta.

Mike: ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?

Quiron: ¿Por qué vienes tú sola? ¿Dónde están los demás?

Ayax: ¿Les pasaron algo para no venir?

Adelia: ¿Habéis averiguado que hacen ahí dentro?

Jonydius: ¿Habéis visto más criaturas míticas ahí dentro?

Vulcan: Si un gato siempre cae de pie y una tostada untada siempre cae por el lado que ha sido untado ¿Qué pasaría si atáramos unas tostada untada a la espalda de un gato y lo lanzáramos al aire?

Preguntaban todos los del grupo, hasta que Anabel alzando su casco pidiendo silencio, se dispuso a responderles.

Anabel: Vengo sola porque Eye Fox me pidió que me reuniera con vosotros para contaros lo que hemos visto.

El grupo guardó silencio mientras Anabel se puso a explicar. Les contó sobre lo que hacían con las bestias míticas, la fabricación de híbridos, de como los necron tenían un dispositivo que inutilizaba toda tecnología no necron que hubiera por casi toda Pangea y lo más importante, sobre la creación del titán híbrido. Sobraba decir que los últimos puntos llamaron enormemente la atención de los presentes.

Piro: Así que por eso no podíamos usar nuestros dispositivos.

Vulcan: ¡Ahhh! ¡Que miserables! ¿Cómo se atreven a privarme de mis geniales armas?

Comentaba enfadado el robot al descubrir la causa de que no podían usar su tecnología. Los elegidos en cambio, les preocupaba más la parte del titán híbrido.

Jonydius: Un titán híbrido. Eso no me tranquiliza nada.

Frozen: Como si no fuese ya suficiente con Cronos y sus titanes, como ahora tener que enfrentarnos a híbridos artificiales.

Comentaba molesta la yegua del hielo. Anabel ahí dijo.

Anabel: Eye Fox dijo que trataran de destruir el dispositivo, pero que antes contactaría con vuestra flota o algo así.

Mike: Ya veo. Si logran destruir el dispositivo, podremos recuperar nuestros dispositivos.

Vulcan: ¿Y cómo sabremos si lo han hecho ya, jefe?

Piro: Simple. Gizmo está desconectado a causa de eso ¿No? Si se reactiva, significa que el dispositivo está destruido.

Explicaba Piro Fire al artillero.

Quiron: Sí, sí, sí. Todo eso está muy bien. La pregunta es ¿Cuándo entraremos en acción? Tengo ganas de pelea.

Decía impaciente el unicornio del fuego mientras empuñaba su Arco de Fuego. Vulcan le dio la razón.

Vulcan: Estoy contigo, colega. Yo también tengo ganas de camorra.

Jonydius: Por si acaso nos pondremos las armaduras por si surgen problemas.

Frozen: Buena idea.

Los elegidos sacaron las figuras que siempre llevaban consigo, convirtiéndose en versiones grandes con sus armaduras.

 **Insertar música de Saint Seiya cuando los caballeros se ponen las armaduras.**

Las figuras se desprendieron en piezas y se combinaron con los elegidos, proporcionándoles a éstos sus armaduras.

Mike: Bien. Nosotros también nos prepararemos para combatir. Holy.

Holy: Si.

Mike: ¡Shinigami!

La fénix se combinó con su portador y ahí el alicornio fue cubierto por luz.

Mike: ¡Yo soy...La justicia!

Alzaba la voz Mike adoptando su forma de guerrero angelical. Los elegidos miraron impresionados la nueva forma de Mike. Frozen no pudo evitar soltar un silbido de admiración.

Frozen: Eso si que impresiona.

Mike: Gracias, preciosa. Vuestras armaduras también son bastante molonas.

Respondió el guerrero angelical, agradeciendo el cumplido de la yegua donde ésta sonrió ante el cumplido hecho por éste.

Jonydius: Bien. Vamos para allá.

Mike: Ya habéis oído, equipo. Vamos.

Dijeron ambos sementales y ahí ambos junto con sus respectivos grupos, fueron dirección a la base necron, preparándose para atacar cuando fuese el momento.

Mientras tanto, dentro de las instalaciones. Eye Fox usando el sistema de comunicaciones de la base, trataba de contactar con la flota, mientras Camaleón, Flygon y Alice se preparaban para destruir el dispositivo que inutilizaba toda tecnología no necron.

Fox: Aquí Eye Fox contactando con la flota celeste. Respondan.

Trataba Eye Fox empleando la frecuencia de la flota celeste para contactar con ella.

Mientras tanto en la Lanza de Orión. En la zona del puente había cierta discusión.

Star Sun: ¡Me da igual lo que digáis! ¡Mi hijo ya lleva un día y medio entero sin dar señales de vida! ¡Por lo que voy a bajar ahora ahí para buscarlo!

Hablaba completamente alterado el padre de Mike, ya cansado de esperar y no obtener respuesta alguna por parte de su hijo. Su esposa Light Hope estaba con él a su lado.

Light Hope: Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que él y su equipo partió. Ya creo que hemos esperado demasiado y ya empiezo a estar preocupada por nuestro hijo.

Mc Hallan: General Star Sun, Doctora Hope. Entiendo su preocupación. Intentamos desde hace mucho tiempo contactar con el emperador, pero hasta ahora no hemos obtenido respuesta alguna.

Trataba del general de calmar a los padres de Mike aunque sin demasiados resultados, ya que ambos padres estaba ya bastante alterados por la desaparición de su hijo.

Star Sun: ¿Y qué propones que hagamos? ¿Quedarnos aquí parados sin hacer nada hasta recibir alguna señal de Mike?

Light Hope: Ni siquiera sabemos si está bien o no para responder.

Star Sun: Está decidido, vamos a bajar ahora mismo allá abajo.

Decía el general poniéndose a caminar por el puente, hasta que el panel de control donde trabajaba Phalax recibió un mensaje de voz donde en ella se escuchó nada menos que la voz de Eye Fox.

Fox: Aquí Eye Fox ¿Me recibe alguien?

En respuesta, Star Sun sin mirar pulsó el botón para contestar y molesto la respondió.

Star Sun: Ahora no, Eye Fox ¿No ves que tratamos de encontraros a vosotros y a mi hijo Star Hope?

Contestó molesto el semental, hasta que en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron en par en par al reconocer la voz de la arquera y éste rápidamente exclamó.

Star Sun: ¿Eye Fox? ¿Eres tú de verdad?

Preguntó el semental. La arquera con su típica actitud sarcástica, respondió.

Fox: No. Soy del servicio de telefónica. Quería saber si estabais satisfechos con nuestros servicios.

Mc Hallan: Sí. No hay duda. Es ella.

Comentó el general con una ligera sonrisa, ya que éste conocía la típica actitud sarcástica de la arquera. Light Hope rápidamente se pudo en contacto con Eye Fox y hablar con ella.

Light Hope: Eye Fox. Como nos alegra de que seas tú ¿Está mi hijo bien? ¿Dónde estáis?

Fox: Estamos bien. No nos pasó nada malo, de momento.

Light Hope respiró aliviada al saber que su hijo como sus amigos estaban bien. Ahí Mc Hallan preguntó a la arquera.

Mc Hallan: ¿Qué quieres decir de momento, Eye Fox?

Fox: Verás. Es que estamos en una base necron usando su puesto de comunicaciones para contactar con vosotros.

La respuesta de la arquera sorprendió a los presentes.

Star Sun: Eye Fox ¿Se puede saber por qué estáis en una base necron? ¿Y por qué no habéis contactado con nosotros antes?

Preguntaba el padre de Mike queriendo saber por qué el grupo no había contactado hasta ahora. Ahí Eye Fox contestó.

Fox: Eso se debe a que por culpa de un cacharro creado por ese loco de doctor Alebester ese, todo dispositivo tecnológico avanzado que no fuese necron, dejara de funcionar en el acto, incluyendo las comunicaciones.

"En otro lugar"

El doctor que estaba caminando por los pasillos, se detuvo y éste gritó enfadado.

Alabaster: ¡Es Alabaster...! ¿Por qué digo yo esto ahora?

"Volviendo a la Lanza de Orión."

Phalax: Eso explica el por qué nuestras sondas desaparecían en el momento que las mandábamos al planeta a explorar.

Comentaba el doctor.

Star Sun: ¿Podéis darnos vuestra posición para que os mandemos los refuerzos?

Fox: En seguida. Solo esperad que destruyamos el dispositivo de ese doctor loco y una vez hecho eso, os avisaremos para que mandéis las tropas para...

No pudo terminar la frase porque la comunicación se interrumpió de golpe.

Star Sun: Eye Fox, Eye Fox ¡Eye Fox, responde maldita sea!

Phalax: Es inútil. Hemos perdido el contacto con ella. La comunicación ha sido interrumpida.

Star Sun: Ya veo. Maldita sea ¡Que preparen las tropas! ¡Las quiero listas para asaltar esa base necron cuando las tengamos a tiro!

Light Hope: ¿Pero no dijo Eye Fox que algo inutiliza los dispositivos y naves tecnológicas?

Star Sun: No tendremos más remedio que confiar en Mike y su grupo y esperar. Si nos llaman, es que han logrado destruir el dispositivo. Solo espero que no tarden demasiado.

Respondía el semental sin poder evitar preocuparse por su hijo y sus amigos.

"Minutos antes".

En las instalaciones para fabricación de híbridos, Eye Fox contactaba con la Lanza de orion.

Fox: En seguida. Solo esperad que destruyamos el dispositivo de ese doctor loco y una vez hecho eso, os avisaremos para que mandéis las tropas para...

No pudo terminar la frase porque un látigo láser golpeó el panel de control, destruyéndolo así e interrumpiendo la comunicación. El grupo se puso en guardia ante el repentino ataque.

Zoltark: Vaya. Parece que tenemos intrusos aquí.

Se escuchó la voz de Zoltark que estaba flotando a unos metros del suelo con sus alas de luz roja, teniendo los brazos entrecruzados. A su lado estaba Yinara en posición de batalla donde tenía sacado sus látigos de energía roja.

Camaleón: Oh, oh. Es Zoltark.

Decía Camaleón sacando de inmediato las Storm Blade y poniéndose la Morfo Armor. Eye Fox empuñó de inmediato la Infinity Arrow, Alice el Mazo de los Terremotos y Flygon sus Shuriken del Viento. Todos ellos en guardia cuando Zoltark y Yinara hicieron acto de presencia.

Yinara: Mi señor. Estos miserables se han atrevido a entrar en nuestros dominios.

Comentaba de forma acusadora la yegua necron. Alice empuñando su martillo, dirigiéndose a los dos necron, les dijo molesta.

Alice: ¡Vosotros! ¿Con qué derecho apresáis a las múltiples especies de efigies y a otras razas? ¡Sois unos miserables!

Ante las acusaciones de la yegua de la tierra, Zoltark se puso a reírse malvadamente y ahí la respondió.

Zoltark: Por favor. Son solo unas bestias cuyo único cometido es servir de cobayas para nuestros experimentos.

Alice: ¿Cobayas has dicho? ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a éstas nobles bestias de esa manera?

Yinara: ¡Mi amo se dirige a esos engendros como le plazca! ¡Y ahora cierra la boca si no quieres que te la cierre yo!

Amenazaba la yegua necron mientras atizaba sus látigos. Alice sin dejarse intimidar por ella, la respondió desafiante.

Alice: ¡Inténtalo, golfa! ¡Aquí te espero!

Zoltark: Parece que ha llegado el momento de exterminar a las ratas.

Flygon: No te des tantos aires, porque...

Fox: ¡No! ¡No lo digas!

Trató de detener Eye Fox al semental del aire de que fuera a decir lo que ella pensaba que diría. Por desgracia, el semental finalmente dijo.

Flygon: Porque os superamos en número, cuatro contra dos.

Eye Fox hizo un facepalm en su rostro mientras decía.

Fox: Ya lo ha dicho.

Zoltark: Como se nota que no sois conscientes de donde estáis ahora mismo.

Decía esto Zoltark pulsando de repente un botón que estaba en una pared. Nada más hacer eso, varias alarmas comenzaron a sonar y las capsulas de contención se abrieron, liberando así a los híbridos donde no tardaron en rodear al grupo.

Fox: Tenías que decirlo ¿No?

Decía con sarcasmo la arquera empuñando el arco. Flygon se dio cuenta enseguida que había metido la pata por hablar de más.

Flygon: Ay, madre...

Alice: No perdamos el tiempo y pongámonos las armaduras.

Flygon: Sí. Tienes razón. Vamos allá.

Alice y Flygon sacaron sus figuras donde se convirtieron en versiones grandes con armaduras.

 **Insertar música de Saint Seiya cuando los caballeros se combinan con sus armaduras.**

Los dos elegidos se combinaron con sus armaduras, listos para pelear.

Fox: Camaleón. Estoy requiere subir de nivel.

Decía Eye Fox. Camaleón disfrazándose de "level up" la secundó.

Camaleón: Te sigo, Eye Fox.

Fox: ¡Modo Cazadora!

Camaleón: ¡Modo Gran Changeling!

Gritaron los dos esperando adoptar sus súper formas, pero no sucedió nada. Cosa que los desconcertó.

Camaleón: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no nos transformamos?

Se preguntaba el changeling mientras se examinaba a si mismo, buscando cualquier vestigio de cambio. Eye Fox deduciendo lo que podría ser, respondió.

Fox: Seguramente es por la máquina esa. Nuestras transformaciones son a causa en gran parte por tecnología.

Un monstruo híbrido en forma de gran esfinge trató de aplastarlos, haciendo que el grupo saltara en diversas direcciones para evitar ser aplastados.

Camaleón: ¿Entonces, no podemos adoptar nuestras súper formas?

Preguntaba Camaleón blandiendo sus Storm Blade en Modo Corte y lanzando varios tajos contra el híbrido.

Fox: Si requiere tecnología, no, pero si es algo que empleé la magia, es posible ¡Poder de Zorro!

Gritó Eye Fox y su cuerpo esta vez cambio. Su cuerpo brilló y ahí su crin se volvió algo más larga y tornando al color naranja como de los zorros. Su cola se hizo más larga adoptando la misma forma y color que la de los zorros incluyendo terminando en punta negra la cola. Orejas en forma de zorro y sus cascos pasaron a de patas de zorro. Sus ojos adoptaron la misma forma y color que la de los zorros.

Fox: Ahora si que estoy lista para el combate.

Decía Eye Fox. Alice y Flygon miraron impresionados la nueva forma de la arquera.

Flygon: Vaya. Eso si que mola.

Alice: Es verdad.

Zoltark: ¡Híbridos! ¡Atacad!

Ordenaba el necron y de inmediato los híbridos se lanzaron a atacar al grupo.

Un híbrido en forma de quimera, atacó al grupo lanzando fuego desde las tres cabezas que tenía ésta. El grupo se apartó y Flygon lanzó sus shuriken logrando cortar dos de las tres cabezas, pero les surgieron otras tres más. El híbrido se rió, cosa que no duró mucho cuando Eye Fox disparó desde su arco una flecha de fuego donde lo hizo arder en llamas. Flygon aprovechó para cargar de energía sus shurike con el poder del viento, acto seguido lanzarlo contra el híbrido y esta vez cortarlo en pedazos donde dicha criatura al estar envuelto en fuego, no podía regenerar sus cabezas y así morir definitivamente.

Varios híbridos serpientes lanzaron sus espinas contra Camaleón, donde el changeling tuvo que esquivarlo mediante un disfraz de abejorro, luego se acercó a éstos y atacarlos con sus Storm Blades.

Alice centró su vista en el dispositivo y ahí lanzó su martillo contra él con intención de destruirlo.

Por desgracia su ataque fue interceptado por un golpe de látigo por parte de Yinara donde se interpuso entre Alice y el dispositivo, mientras la elegida de la tierra recuperaba en el aire el martillo.

Yinara: ¡No creas que te será tan fácil destruir el dispositivo mientras éste yo aquí!

Alice: ¡Entonces tendré que pasar por encima de ti!

Ambas yeguas lanzaron contra la otra y lanzaron sus ataques. Alice con su martillo y Yinara con sus látigos donde ambas armas chocaron entre sí. Yinara intentó golpearla con su látigo, pero Alice se apartó y trató de golpearla con su mazo mientras Yinara saltó para atrás para esquivarlo. Alice golpeó con su martillo el suelo creando una grieta que avanzaba hacia Yinara donde ahí la necron se puso a volar por el aire para esquivar el ataque. Estando ésta en el aire, la necron agarró con sus látigos un aparato colgado del techo y lo arrancó para lanzarlo contra Alice donde ahí la yegua pasó volando con sus alas para esquivar el ataque.

Zoltark en posición relajada, observaba como el grupo se enfrentaba a los híbridos como a la misma Yinara.

Zoltark: Admito que le echan valor a la cosa. Ja, ja, ja.

Flygon: ¿Por qué no luchas tú también, maldito?

Gritaba apareciendo Flygon lanzando sus shuriken contra Zoltark. El necron alzó su casco derecho y creando una barrera, detuvo el ataque del semental donde instantes después recuperó sus shuriken. El necron mirando al elegido del viento, le dijo a éste.

Zoltark: Por favor. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con vosotros.

El necron concentró energía y lanzó una poderosa ola de energía psionica roja contra el elegido. Flygon viendo eso, utilizando los poderes de su armadura y de sus armas legendarias, convocó una barrera.

Flygon: ¡Escudo Tornado!

Gritaba el semental y por alrededor de él se formó un poderoso tornado de viento que hacía de escudo, recibiendo éste el ataque psionico de Zoltark. Flygon resistió a duras penas el poderoso ataque, cosa que no se podía decir lo mismo de alrededor donde como una ola del mar, arrasó con todo lo que se encontró por delante. El semental deshizo el escudo de tornado tras lograr aguantar el ataque. Ahí Zoltark sacando sus cuchillas de energía de su armadura, se lanzó hacia el semental tratando de partirlo en dos, pero el elegido logró detener el ataque con sus shuriken empleando gran parte de su fuerza.

Zoltark: Al final no vas a ser tan débil como aparentas.

Comentaba el necron mientras mantenía sus cuchillas contra los shuriken de Flygon. El semental del viento mirando desafiante a Zoltark, le respondió.

Flygon: Te darás cuenta de que soy más de lo que aparento ¡Ahhhh!

Gritó esto último Flygon, haciendo surgir de su cuerpo un potente remolino que hizo retroceder a Zotlark. El necron tratando de mantener el equilibrio, trataba de no salir volando por el ataque de tornador.

Zoltark: ¡Ya me tienes harto, mocoso!

Gritó furioso Zoltark cargando de energía psionica roja en sus cascos delanteros y lanzar varios rayos contra Flygon, donde el elegido del viento tuvo que desplazarse a toda velocidad a varios sitios para evitar ser atravesado por dichos rayos.

Mientras tanto en el exterior, Mike y Jonydius con sus respectivos equipos, iniciaron el ataque contra la base necron.

Mike: ¡Espada Justiciara!

Jonydius: ¡Trueno Galbanico!

Gritaron ambos líderes lanzando sus más potentes ataques contra tropas necron, llevándose por delante a varios de éstos.

Las tropas necron disparaban con todas sus armas a los intrusos, incluyendo lo de varios cruceros de batalla y portanaves necron, donde éstos últimos lanzaban interceptores contra dichos intrusos.

Vulcan con su Atomic Hammer y Ayax con su Espada de Luz, golpeaban a los interceptores que iban hacia ellos.

Vulcan: A ver si se dan prisa en destruir la cosa es, estoy hasta la coronilla de no poder usar mis armas pesadas. Por no mencionar que resulta ya pesado cargar con Gizmo en la espalda.

Comentaba molesto el robot mientras golpeaba con su arma a un tanque escorpio necron, aplastándolo por completo al vehículo. En la espalda del robot tenía atado a Gizmo donde el drom seguía desconectado. Ayax combatiendo contra varios cruzados necron, le comentó a éste.

Ayax: Tengamos paciencia. Nos dijeron que destruirían pronto ese cacharro y que enseguida podríais usar vuestros cachivaches.

Vulcan: ¿Cachivaches?

Preguntó molesto el robot dando la vuelta donde un cruzado necron trató de atacarlo por la espalda, pero el robot lo apartó de un golpe de su martillo.

Vulcan: ¡Nosotros no usamos cachivaches! ¡Usamos aparatos de alta tecnología de la más puntera!

Se quejaba el robot mientras otro necron trató de atacarlo por la espalda, pero Vulcan sin mirarle siquiera, lo apartó de un golpe de mazo.

Ayax: ¡Columna de Luz!

Gritó Ayax creando una columna de luz por alrededor suyo, haciendo que los necron que fueron atrapados por dicha luz, flotaran por unos momentos, para luego salir volando. El semental terrestre mirando a Vulcan con una sonrisa, se disculpó con él.

Ayax: Perdona, Vulcan. No pretendía ofenderte.

Vulcan: Disculpas aceptadas.

Respondió el robot golpeando con su mazo a un ascendiente necron que trató de atacarle con un ataque psionico.

Varios tanques y caminantes de cólera avanzaban hacia el grupo mientras disparaban sus armas con el grupo.

Frozen: ¡Suelo Helado!

Gritaba Frozen mientras golpeaba el suelo con su lanza, creando por delante de ella puro hielo en el suelo hasta llegar a los tanques y caminantes. Los tanques comenzaron a resbalar y a no poder avanzar o incluso chocarse con otros tanques, mientras los caminantes patinaban por el suelo y al final cayeron al suelo.

Piro: Ahora están a tiro ¡Modo Kirin de Fuego!

Gritó el alicornio y ahí su cuerpo fue envuelto en llamas hasta cambiar de aspecto. Su apariencia era ahora como la de un kirin con escamas del mismo color que su pelaje. Cola larga y fuerte, como grandes garras capaces de triturar cualquier cosa con ellas. Aspecto más reptiliano y con colmillos. Ojos de dragón. Con cuernos de kirin sobre la cabeza.

Piro: ¡Hora del mandarlos de nuevo al infierno!

Gritaba Piro Fire aspirando aire y lanzar luego una poderosa bocanada de fuego contra los tanques y los caminantes, destruyendo la mayoría de éstos.

Frozen: Nada mal esa forma.

Comentaba la yegua del hielo mientras veía a Piro Fire lanzarse contra un avatar necron, esquivando primero un disparó láser, agarrar con sus dientes el brazo armado para tirar de ello y lograr arrancarlo, para luego golpear con él contra el avatar.

Varios avatares más apareciendo disparando contra el kirin de fuego. Frozen fue en su ayuda atacando a cada uno de los avatares con su lanza de hielo. Esquivando el disparo de uno para luego saltar y clavar con su lanza en el pecho de éste para congelarlo. Luego en el suelo, disparar un rayo de hielo que congeló a un avatar que pretendía atacarla.

Un avatar la atrapó con su garra y la levantó, tratando de eliminarla con el láser de su otro brazo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera disparar, Piro Fire se lanzó hacia éste golpeando dicho brazo haciendo que se desviara el rayo y se diera en la parte frontal de la unidad, a la vez que soltara a Frozen y Piro Fire la agarrara para luego alejarse. Ahí ambos lanzaron un ataque de fuego y hielo con que destruyeron al avatar.

Frozen: Gracias por la ayuda.

Piro: A ti por ayudarme antes.

Dijeron ambos con una sonrisa mientras Piro Fire dejaba en el suelo a Frozen y continuar luchando.

Adelia puesta a cubierto detrás de un tanque enemigo junto con Amanra y Anabel para protegerse de los disparos de soldados de Ira, salía la yegua de vez en cuando para disparar su fusil contra ellos, pero los escudos que estos tenían, dificultaba el poder eliminarlos. Acto seguido tuvo que ponerse a cubierto para evitar la salva de disparos por parte de estos.

Adelia: Parece que la vamos a tener un poco cruda por aquí.

Comentaba la yegua mientras recargaba su fusil. Amanra ahí la dijo.

Amanra: Con mi Escudo Ballesta podía encargarme de algunos.

Decía con confianza la yegua del poder legendario. Anabel la apoyó.

Anabel: Deja esto a nosotras y ya verás como nos libramos enseguida de ellos.

Antes de que Adelia pudiera responder, un soldado de ira había lanzado una granada explosiva a la posición donde estaban las yeguas.

Adelia: ¡Todo el mundo fuera!

Gritaba Adelia y las yeguas salieron de allí logrando evitar por poco la explosión que arrasó con buena parte de la cobertura. Por desgracia eso las dejó a merced de los soldados de ira, donde de inmediato comenzaron a disparar contra ellas.

Adelia rodó por el suelo mientras contraatacaba con su fusil, mientras Amanra usaba su Escudo Ballesta para detener los disparos y Anabel creó una ola de agua de gran envergadura para detener los disparos.

Amanra: Se acabó la cobertura. Habrá que atacar de frente.

Decía Amnara mientras disparaba una flecha desde su arma, atravesando a un soldado de ira matándolo así. Adelia tuvo que darla la razón.

Adelia: Si no podemos defendernos más, tendremos que atacar.

Anabel: Entonces, adelante.

Adelia sacó la espada del Fuego Helado y la dividió en sus dos mitades. Las tres yeguas se lanzaron contra el enemigo para empezar a atacarlos.

Adelia despedazaba a los soldados con sus espadas, Amanra disparaba flechas con que mataba a los enemigos, y Anabel con su Tridente de los Mares, creaba potentes chorros de agua con que se llevaba a los enemigos.

La situación se complicó cuando aparecieron varios arcontes necron donde lanzaron sus letales rayos psionicos contra las tres yeguas, obligándolas a ponerse a la evasiva.

Los arcontes lanzaban de forma incesante sus rayos, haciendo retroceder a Adelia y a las otras mientras trataban de defenderse como podían.

Anabel: Esto se está poniendo chungo.

Amanra: Cierto. Esto se está poniendo más feo de lo que esperábamos.

De repente unas espinas fueron directas hacia ellas, pero fueron interceptadas por Mike y Jonydius que las desviaron con sus armas.

Mike: Chicas.

Jonydius: ¿Estáis bien?

Las chicas asintieron, pero los arcontes iban a atacar de nuevo al grupo. Cosa que Mike no iba a permitirlo.

Mike: ¡Láser Cegador!

Mike disparó su láser de luz que superó con creces los ataques de los arcontes y llevárselos por delante a varios de estos. Cuando la cosa se calmó un poco, se escuchó una risa.

Esporax: Je, je, je. Nada mal. No esperaba que pudierais evitar mis espinas.

Apareció el híbrido Esporax enfrente del grupo. Mike y los otros se pudieron en guardia al verlo.

Jonydius: Esa cosa otra vez.

Mike: El híbrido elegido de Arek.

Esporax: Je, je, je. Y vuestro verdugo.

Decía el híbrido mientras sacaba dos espinas de su cuerpo y se alargaron hasta alcanzar el tamaño de lanzas donde las sujetó con ambos cascos delanteros. Más tropas necron como vehículos aparecieron rodeando al grupo.

Jonydius: Creo que atacar así sin más la base enemiga, no fue un movimiento muy acertado.

Mike: Ahí te tengo que darte la razón, amigo.

Comentaban ambos al verse rodeado de tropas enemigas.

Mientras tanto, dentro de las instalaciones. Eye Fox y los otros seguían combatiendo contra los híbridos.

La arquera en su modo zorro, disparaba flechas con que atravesaba a los distintos híbridos. Uno híbrido con forma de quimera trató de golpearla con sus zarpas, pero la yegua con un ágil salto de zorro lo esquivó y contraatacó con una flecha que le atravesó la cabeza de león, pero aun quedaba la cabeza de carnero y cola de serpiente que trabajaban pese a la cabeza muerta y así continuar atacando.

Camaleón con sus Storm Blade, cercenaba a un híbrido con forma de minotauro hasta matarlo, pero fue atrapado por un largo tentáculo de otro híbrido minotauro que tenía en vez de brazos, tentáculos con que atrapó al changeling. Camaleón rápidamente se liberó cortando dicho tentáculo con sus armas. El híbrido iba a atacarlo hasta que fue atravesado por una de las flechas de Eye Fox donde rápidamente la arquera se reunió con Camaleón al igual que Flygon.

Flygon: ¿Cómo va?

Camaleón: Pues...Muy chungo la verdad.

Fox: Tenemos que deshacernos de ese chisme como sea. Veamos si con esto.

La arquera se colocó el Visor de Águila y con ella apuntó con precisión al dispositivo. Ahí disparó una flecha de energía que iba directa hacia ella, por desgracia no llegó a su blanco porque Zoltark se interpuso y con sus cuchillas de energía deshizo la flecha.

Zoltark: No os resultará tan fácil, patrulla.

Fox: Maldición. No ha funcionado.

Maldecía su suerte la arquera. Alice que estaba combatiendo contra Yinara, viendo los intentos de sus amigos de destruir el dispositivo, se la ocurrió una idea para ayudarlos. Luego mirando a Yinara, la dijo a esta de forma desafiante.

Alice: ¿Eso es todo lo mejor que tienes? Me he enfrentado a monstruos mucho mejores que tú y con mejor manejo de las armas que tú.

La trataba de provocar Alice a Yinara, cosa que funcionó ya que la necron mirando con furia a ésta, la respondió.

Yinara: ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Siente la ira de los necron!

La yegua concentró energía psionica en sus cascos y lanzó un mortal rayo contra Alice, ahí la yegua lo esquivó de un salto. Yinara con sus látigos agarró otra gran pieza de metal y la lanzó contra Alice que estaba en el aire. Ahí la yegua terrenal lo pulverizó con un golpe de su martillo para así evitar el golpe.

Alice: ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso no lo puedes hacerlo mejor?

La seguía provocando Alice a la necron. Yinara furiosa, alzó el cuelo y con sus látigos, agarraba todo cuanto encontraba para lanzarlo contra Alice donde ésta volaba también y esquivaba los ataques yendo de un lado a otro.

Durante un rato estuvo Alice esquivando ataques, hasta que se paró en un punto bajo en el aire. Y ahí mirando de forma retadora a Yinara, la gritó.

Alice: ¡He visto a potros de cinco años disparar mejor que tú! ¡Lánzame tu mejor golpe!

Yinara miraba cada vez más furiosa a Alice por estarla provocando. Al final la necron la gritó a ésta.

Yinara: ¡Tú lo has querido! ¡Siente mi cólera!

Yinara concentró una gran cantidad de energía en sus cascos, formando corrientes de energía psionica en sus cascos y finalmente lanzar un enorme y poderoso rayo, justo eso es lo que esperaba Alice.

Alice: (Picó el cebo).

Pensó para si Alice, haciéndose a un lado para esquivar el rayo. El rayo fue directo hacia el dispositivo donde estaba enfrente Zoltark.

Zoltark: ¿Cómo?

El necron saltó hacia un lado para evitar el rayo. Al final el rayo impactó en el dispositivo, destruyéndolo en el acto.

Yinara: Oh, oh.

Yinara se dio cuenta tarde de que había cometido un error. Alice viendo eso, con una sonrisa burlona la dijo a ésta.

Alice: Muchas gracias.

Zoltark: ¡Estupida! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

Le reprochaba el necron con actitud molesta. En ese momento Eye Fox y Camaleón notaron que sus dispositivos tecnológicos volvieron a activarse de nuevo.

Fox: Nuestros dispositivos vuelven a estar activos.

Camaleón: ¡Genial! ¡Esto es sin duda una estupenda noticia!

Decían ambos felices de que sus dispositivos volvieran a funcionar. Eye Fox y Camaleón se miraron al uno al otro y gritaron.

Fox: ¡Modo Cazadora!

Camaleón: ¡Modo Gran Changeling!

Sus cuerpos brillaron y adoptaron sus súper formas.

Eye Fox aun conservando su forma de fóx pony, quedó cubierta por una capa con capucha negra y un traje negro que la cubría casi el cuerpo entero.

Camaleón adoptó una apariencia como la de Thorax, solo que más musculoso.

Fox: Es hora de la verdad.

Camaleón: Tú lo has dicho, amiga.

Flygon: Venga. Todos juntos.

Alice: A por todas.

Los cuatro amplificaron su poder y entre ellos comenzaron a atacar a los híbridos ahora con mejor resultado. Eye Fox disparaba flechas a alta velocidad con que atravesaba a varios híbridos. Camaleón desplazándose a gran velocidad, cortaba en pedazos a varios híbridos. Flygon lanzaba Shuriken que creaban tornados golpeando así a los híbridos. Alice golpeaba con su mazo contra el suelo, provocando temblores a pies de los enemigos.

Zoltark y Yinara se reunieron para ver como los cuatro guerreros potenciados, estaban machacando a los híbridos más pequeños.

Zoltark: Supongo que habrá que soltar al titán.

Yinara: Pero amo. El doctor dijo que aun no está listo para liberarlo. Le falta la mitad inferior para empezar.

Zoltark: Con la mitad nos bastará para acabar con esos malditos. Sobre todo por la ventaja adicional que tiene nuestro titán híbrido.

Decía el necron lanzando un rayo hacia el panel de control del recipiente donde estaba el titán híbrido. El tanque comenzó a vaciarse de líquido mientras el híbrido quedó en el suelo completamente estático.

El híbrido parecía que no se movía en absoluto, hasta que de repente abrió los ojos de golpe y levantándose con sus propios brazos, atravesó con violencia el cristal donde se rompió en pedazos.

El grupo vio como el enorme híbrido se dirigía hacia ellos.

Camaleón: Oh, oh. Creo que tenemos problemas.

Comentaba el changeling viendo como el híbrido se dirigía hacia ellos. Zoltark riéndose malvadamente, les dijo a éstos.

Zoltark: Divertíos con el titán híbrido. Sin duda seréis unos excelentes cobayas. Vámonos, Yinara.

Yinara: Sí, amo Zoltark.

Ambos necron se marcharon, dejando solos al grupo contra el híbrido donde éste disparó unos rayos desde sus ojos, haciendo que el grupo tuviera que apartarse.

Camaleón: ¡Toma Rayo!

Gritó el changeling disparando un rayo mágico que impactó contra el híbrido, pero éste no sufrió daño alguno.

Fox: Probemos con mi arma legendaria.

Eye Fox disparó una flecha mágica desde la Infinity Arrow. La flecha impactó en la frente del híbrido, pero sin sufrir el más mínimo daño alguno.

Fox: ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

El híbrido alzó su mano derecha tratando de aplastar a Eye Fox, pero Flygon la apartó para salvarla.

Flygon: ¿Estás bien?

Fox: Sí. Gracias.

Camaleón: ¡Allá voy!

El changeling convirtiéndose en cohete, voló a toda velocidad por alrededor del titán esquivando los ataques de éste. Ahí el changelins sacando unos brazos de dicho cohete con sus Storm Blade, comenzó a atacarlo por todos lados al mismo tiempo que disparaba rayos mágicos. Pese a todo, el híbrido no sufría daño alguno de ninguna clase.

Camaleón: No le estoy haciendo absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera tiene un solo rasguño.

Advertía el changeling sin dejar de volar, hasta que el híbrido lo golpeó con su mano mandándolo contra el suelo.

Fox: ¡Camaleón!

Gritó Eye Fox asustada al ver como el híbrido alzó su puño con intención de aplastar al changeling, así hasta que Flygon se interpuso por medio.

Flygon: ¡No toques a mi amigo, engendro del demonio!

Gritaba Flygon lanzando sus Shuriken del Viento contra el híbrido e impactando en el pecho del mismo. Aquel ataque si que logró hacer algo daño ya que el híbrido emitió un especie de chillido aterrador a la vez que se le formaban heridas en el pecho.

Flygon: Parece que ese ataque si le ha hecho daño.

Comentaba el semental del viento. Eye Fox observando eso y luego mirando a Alice, la dijo a ésta.

Fox: Alice. Prueba a golpearlo con tu martillo.

Alice: Con gusto.

La yegua empuñando su Mazo de los Terremotos, fue corriendo hacia el titán hibrido y saltando hacia él, le dio un potente martillazo en mitad de la cara que lo mandó a volar hasta estrellarse contra una pared.

Todos vieron como el rostro del híbrido estaba deformado por el golpe que le había dado Alice. Ahí Eye Fox comentó al grupo.

Fox: Nuestras armas como hechizos no parecen afectarle, ni siquiera de nuestras armas celestes o legendarias, pero parece que las vuestras sí.

Comentaba Eye Fox dirigiéndose a Flygon y a Alice. Camaleón ahí se quejó.

Camaleón: No es justo ¿Cómo es que ellos si pueden hacer daño a esa cosa y nosotros no?

Decía frustrado el changeling cruzándose de brazos. El grupo parecía que tenía esperanza de poder derrotar al híbrido, esperanza que se perdió cuando vieron que las heridas de dicho híbrido se regeneraron por completo y quedar como antes.

Alice: Me temo que tiene capacidad de regenerar sus heridas.

Flygon: Esto lo complica todo. Aunque hemos encontrado la forma de derrotarlo, de poco sirve si puede curarse.

Fox: Tenemos que reunirnos con Mike y los otros. Entre todos deberíamos poder con él. Por ahora mejor alejarse de esa cosa lo más lejos posible.

Aconsejaba la arquera. Ahí Camaleón con tono tranquilo, comentó.

Camaleón: No será difícil. Esa cosa se tiene que arrastrar por el suelo y se mueve lento. Por lo que podremos alejar de él enseguida.

Nada más decir eso, el híbrido comenzó a sufrir temblores en su cuerpo. De su espalda surgieron unas cuatro patas como de araña, permitiendo así levantarse del suelo y hacer pie. A la vez el rostro del titán híbrido se abrió como una especie de boca monstruosa con grandes colmillos y otros dos de araña a ambos lados del rostro. El híbrido emitió un chillido desgarrados mientras saliva ácida caía al suelo, derritiendo parte del suelo.

Alice: ¿Decías?

Preguntó con sarcasmo la yegua al changeling.

Camaleón: Vaya. Con eso no contaba.

Flygon: ¡A correr!

Gritó Flygon y el resto del grupo haciéndole caso, salieron deprisa mientras era perseguido por el titán híbrido donde ahora se movía más rápido gracias a sus grandes patas de araña.

Volviendo con Mike y el resto del grupo. La patrulla notó que su equipo se reactivaba, incluso Gizmo se le iluminaron los ojos y comenzó a flotar.

Adelia: Nuestro equipo se ha reactivado.

Vulcan: ¡Genial! ¡Ahora si que estoy listo para la bronca!

Decía emocionado Vulcan, mientras sacaba todas sus armas de la armadura y comenzó de inmediato a disparar con todo lo que tenía a las tropas necron.

Mike: (Si nuestro equipo funciona, eso significa que podemos ya comunicar con las tropas).

Pensaba para sí Mike mientras el grupo combatía contra los necron.

Vulcan: ¡Giga Cañón de energía!

Gritó Vulcan disparando su cañón de energía contra las tropas necron. Adelia disparó sus misiles hélice que impactó contra varias tropas necron. Jonydius convocó rayos eléctricos que caían del cielo contra las tropas enemigas. Ayax lanzó un rayo de luz desde su espada que atravesó un tanque apocalisis necron. Frozen lanzó rayos de hielo con que congelaba al enemigo. Quiron y Piro Fire lanzaron un rayo de fuego conjunto que se llevó por delante a varios enemigos. Anabel convocó una ola de agua con que golpeó a varios enemigos mientras Amanra disparaba flechas de energía mágica contra los rezagados.

Vulcan: ¡Hora de sacar la artillería pesada! ¡Modo Gran armadura!

Gritaba Vulcan donde su cuerpo brilló y ahí adquirió su enorme y poderosa armadura dorada tecnológica con casco y adquiriendo un tamaño casi tres veces más grande de lo que era. Sin perder tiempo, sacó la Magma Explosive y el Cañón Quántico donde los acopló en sus hombros y ahí comenzó a lanzar poderosos disparos que destruían al enemigo.

Esporax notando que las cosas se habían torcido, decidió intervenir atacando a Mike el primero con sus lanzas espinas. El guerrero angelical detuvo el ataque con su espada.

Esporax: Puede que hayáis recuperado vuestra tecnología, pero aun os superamos en número.

Mike: No por mucho tiempo.

Respondió Mike y nada más decir eso, varios disparos surgieron del cielo impactando en los cruceros y naves necron, logrando derribar varios de éstos. Acto seguido apareció la flota de la Guardia Celeste.

Mike: Llamé a la flota celeste.

Respondió Mike con una sonrisa. Esporax notando eso, saltó hacia atrás y lanzó infinidad de espinas tratando de paralizarlo con alguna de ellos, pero Mike usando el poder de la Armadura Espíritu, envolvió sus brazos en dicho metal bloqueando así los ataques del híbrido.

Mike: ¡Espada Justiciera!

Gritó Mike lanzando desde su espada una poderosa hoja de luz que fue directo hacia el híbrido. Esporax se teletransportó para esquivar el ataque y luego reaparecer justo detrás de Mike donde trató de atravesarlo con sus lanzas espinas, pero Jonydius lo detuvo con un rayo que lo hizo retroceder.

Jonydius: Ni se te pase atacar a mi amigo por la espalda.

Decía el pegaso que se unía a Mike. El guerrero angelical le dio las gracias por salvarlo.

Mike: Gracias. Aunque podía haberlo esquivado sin problema.

Jonydius: Si tú lo dices.

Contestó Jonydius y ambos amigos sonriendo, chocaron de mano/casco. Esporax aun así no se dio por vencido.

Exporax: Me da igual. En nombre de mi amo Arek, os destruiré yo mismo.

Decía el híbrido lanzando infinidad de espinas contra Mike y Jonydius.

Mientras tanto, la flota celeste había iniciado su ataque contra las tropas enemigas. Los cruceros de batalla disparaban sus armas contra la flota enemiga a la vez que estos contraatacaban.

Varias naves matriz descendieron hasta la base enemiga y ahí se abrieron para forma el campo de energía. De ella surgían las tropas celestes que de inmediato se lanzaron contra el enemigo.

Los cruzados y cruzados reales se lanzaron contra el enemigo, atacando con sus cuchillas o hachas de energía. Los altos cruzados lanzaban ataques psionicos contra las tropas enemigas.

Varios wolverine y Rhino disparaban sus armas contra las tropas enemigas mientras las cazas fénix bombardeaban la zona.

Las tropas enemigas no tardaron en contraatacar y defender su base de las tropas celestes, logrando derribar varias unidades.

Más tropas fueron convocadas solo que no eran de la guardia celeste, sino tropas sardukar.

Tropas sardukar: ¡SAAARDUKAAAR!

Hicieron su grito de guerra los sardukar siendo liderados por el general Griff que iba en cabeza empuñando una potente ametralladora pesada y una enorme espada de energía.

Griff: ¡Adelante, Sardukar! ¡Acabemos con el enemigo!

Gritaba el general mientras él y los sardukar avanzaban y atacaban a toda tropa enemiga que venían. Varias unidades Dreadnought avanzaban disparando sus ametralladoras pesadas, algunos tenían lanzallamas con que calcinaban al enemigo o con un gran brazo robótico con que aplastaban al enemigo.

 **Nota autor: Las tropas Sardukar las podéis ver en mi fanfic "La Conservadora Selenis" en la sección actualizada de las tropas Sardukar.**

Griff iba matando a tropas necron hasta que un ascendiente necron lo impactó con un rayo psionico que lo hizo gritar de dolor y acabar de rodillas en el suelo.

Griff veía como el ascendiente iba a atacarlo de nuevo para acabar con él. Estuvo a punto de atacar hasta que un enorme mazo lo golpeó en toda la cara que lo mandó a volar al ascendiente hasta estrellarlo contra una parte de las instalaciones.

Ahí Griff pudo ver que quien lo salvo era nada menos que un inquisidor sardukar. El inquisidor le ofreció el casco para ayudarlo a levantarse y éste aceptó el gesto.

Inquisidor: Los Sardukar debemos estar unidos tanto entre nosotros como a nuestro emperador.

Le iba diciendo el inquisidor tras ayudar al general levantarse. Ahí el general le contestó.

Griff: Por supuesto, inquisidor Barbatus.

Respondió el sardukar, estando éste agradecido por la ayuda.

Mientras las tropas aliadas combatían al enemigo, algunos otros se dedicaban a liberar a las criaturas míticas cautivas permitiendo a éstas escapar del lugar. Algunos médicos celestes emitían un especie de rayo verde que curaba cualquier herida que tuvieran dichas bestias.

En ese momento, salieron de las instalaciones Eye Fox y los otros donde se reunieron con Mike y su grupo. Gizmo al ver a Eye Fox, fue directa hacia ella donde la arquera al verlo se alegró un montón.

Fox: ¡Gizmo! ¡Como me alegro de verte de nuevo activo!

Decía completamente emocionada la yegua abrazando al drom con todas sus fuerzas. El drom emitía algunos pitidos como emulando alegría o algo parecido.

Mike: Veo que habéis logrado destruir el dispositivo.

Camaleón: Así es, pero aun queda un problema.

Quiron: ¿Más de los que tenemos ya con todo lo que está pasando ahora mismo? ¿Qué puede ser peor que esto ahora?

Preguntaba exaltado el unicornio del fuego. Antes de obtener respuesta, surgió derribando la pared de las instalaciones nada menos que el titán híbrido con sus cuatro patas y expresión aterradora de afilados dientes.

Quiron: Olvídalo...Puede ser peor.

Decía ahora Quiron al ver con algo de miedo al enorme híbrido. Vulcan con total confianza, comentó.

Vulcan: No importa. Ahora que tengo acceso a todas mis armas, lo voy a hacer puré.

Decía el robot disparando todo su arsenal contra el híbrido, pero éste no sufrió daño alguno, cosa que sorprendió al robot. Probó con sus Magma Explosiva y el Cañón Quántico con idéntico resultado.

Vulcan: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué mis armas no le hacen nada?

Se preguntaba Vulcan mientras varias unidades de la guardia celeste y tropas sardukar disparaban con todo al titán híbrido. Ni siquiera las armas más potentes del ejercito celeste le hacía el más mínimo daño. El híbrido concentró energía en su boca y lanzó un rayo que atravesó como si nada un crucero celeste y destruirlo. Luego volvió a disparar dicho rayo contra las tropas aliadas.

Camaleón: Esa cosa es inmune a nuestras armas.

Advertía el changeling mientras estos se echaban al suelo para evitar el rayo del híbrido.

Piro: Pero, si no podemos hacerle daño ¿Cómo lo derrotaremos?

Fox: Descubrimos que es vulnerable a las armas legendarias de Jonydius y los otros elegidos.

Contestó Eye Fox. Quiron al escuchar eso, sonrió confiando mientras se levantaba y preparaba su Arco de Fuego.

Quiron: Entonces podremos pararle los pies a esa cosa.

Acto seguido disparó una flecha de fuego que impactó en la frente del híbrido y como había dicho Eye Fox, el ataque del arma legendaria si le hizo daño.

Quiron: ¡Toma ya!

La celebración no duró mucho ya que el titán híbrido se le regeneró la herida formada por la flecha de fuego, hasta quedarse completamente sana y sin rasguño alguno.

Fox: No me dejasteis terminar. Aunque es vulnerable a las armas legendarias de Jonydius y los otros, el titán se regenera de sus heridas rápidamente.

Quiron: A buenas horas.

Contestó con sarcasmo el unicornio del fuego. Jonydius ahí dijo.

Jonydius: En tal caso, solo nosotros podremos enfrentarnos a esa criatura y destruirla.

Alice: Esto será la primera vez que nos enfrentemos a un titán, aunque solo sea la mitad de uno.

Completaba Alice. Ahí Mike les comentó a los elegidos.

Mike: Muy bien. Vosotros os ocupareis del titán híbrido. Mi equipo y yo como nuestro ejercito, os daremos cobertura.

Jonydius: Gracias, Mike.

Agradeció el pegaso.

Y así siguieron el plan, Jonydius y los otros elegidos elementales se ocuparían del titán híbrido, mientras Mike y los otros se enfrentarían a las tropas necron como al propio Esporax.

Esporax: Je, je, je. Os haré sentir el verdadero miedo.

Decía el híbrido lanzando infinidad de espinas contra el grupo. Mike las desviaba con su espada para evitar ser alcanzados por éstas.

Mike: ¡El mismo truco no funcionará dos veces!

Piro: ¡Especialmente si te aplastamos!

Contestaba Piro Fire en su forma kirin y blandiendo su enorme hacha, tratando de aplastar al híbrido. Esporax saltó en el aire para esquivar en ataque. Ahí Eye Fox disparó una flecha mágica contra él, pero el híbrido lo desvió con un golpe de sus lanzas espinas. Luego las lanzó contra la arquera las dos lanzas, haciendo que Eye Fox saltara hacia un lado para evitarlas.

Cuando Esporax aterrizó por el suelo, Vulcan lo interceptó con un golpe de su Atomic Hammer que lo mandó a volar por el aire. Ahí Adelia aprovechó para deslizarse por el suelo y al pasar justo debajo de él, disparó un sin fin de balas donde todas impactaron en el híbrido y para rematar la faena, disparó unos misiles hélice que impactaron también en el híbrido, provocando una fuerte explosión.

El híbrido cayó al suelo con varias heridas en su cuerpo. Parecía que habían acabado con él, pero de inesperadamente el híbrido se levantó de golpe, emuló una sonrisa siniestra y saltó en el aire a gran altura donde lanzó una lluvia intensa de espinas contra el grupo. Mike, Eye Fox y Piro Fire convocaron una barrera mágica cada uno para proteger a los demás, por desgracia algunas espinas impactaron en Camaleón donde éste cayó paralizado en el suelo.

Mike: ¡Camaleón!

Gritó Mike al ver a su amigo siendo alcanzado por las espinas. Esporax se puso encima del changeling con otra lanza espina mientras con una sonrisa perversa, decía.

Esporax: Je, je, je. Aquí el primero en caer.

Decía el híbrido, hasta que inesperadamente Camaleón se giró y convirtiendo su Infinity Changer en un poderoso cañón de energía.

Camaleón: ¡Sorpresa! Soy un robot, un veneno paralizante no me afecta.

Decía el changeling con una sonrisa burlona, disparando el cañón logrando dar al híbrido donde salió volando por el aire. El grupo se reunió con el changeling.

Fox: ¿Estás bien, Camaleón?

Preguntaba la arquera mientras Camaleón quitándose la espina clavada en su cuerpo, la respondió.

Camaleón: Estupendamente. Aunque ahora tengo un feo agujero en el cuerpo.

El grupo se rió al ver que su amigo estaba bien pese a la espina clavada en su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, los elegidos se enfrentaban al titán híbrido. Todos ellos con sus armaduras y armas al máximo, listos para plantar cara al híbrido.

Jonydius: ¡Adelante, equipo! ¡Todos juntos!

Los elegidos se lanzaron contra el híbrido, donde el titán lanzó desde la boca un gran chorro de ácido donde éstos tuvieron que esquivarlo. Jonydius y Alice avanzaron a lo largo del chorro de acido hasta llegar a éste. Jonydius le atravesó la garganta con su Lanza Rayo, provocando un fuerte daño eléctrico. Mientras Alice lo golpeó en la cabeza duramente con su Mazo de los Terremotos.

Quiron saltó por el aire y disparó una flecha de fuego que luego se dividieron en dos y se clavaron en los ojos del híbrido haciendo gritar de dolor a éste.

Anabel y Frozen combinaron sus poderes para lanzar una incesante lluvia de conos de hielo perforantes, que atravesaron el cuerpo del híbrido causando mayores heridas.

Ayax con su Espada de Luz se lanzó hacia las patas de araña del híbrido y se las cortó haciendo que se cayera al suelo. Ahí Amanra disparó desde su Escudo Ballesta infinidad de flechas mágicas que se clavaron por todo el cuerpo del híbrido.

Flygon lanzó sus Shuriken del Viento, realizando un montón de cortes por todo el cuerpo del híbrido.

Los elegidos habían logrado ocasionar muchos daños en el titán híbrido y parecía que habían logrado acabar con él. Por desgracia las heridas del híbrido se fueron regenerando al igual que las patas y en apena minutos, el titán híbrido estaba como antes de ser atacado.

Ayax: ¡Será una broma! ¡Le atacamos con todo y ni siquiera le hicimos nada!

Flygon: No. Sí le hicimos daños, solo que sus heridas sanan muy rápido.

Frozen: Si puede quedar herido y sangrar, es que puede morir. Debemos dar con todo lo que tenemos.

Jonydius: En eso tienes razón.

El pegaso se puso delante de su grupo hasta estar enfrente del titán hibrido.

Frozen: ¡Jonydius! ¿Qué haces?

Le preguntaba la yegua, preocupada de que el pegaso fuera a sufrir daño alguno. El semental ahí la contestó.

Jonydius: A atacar con una de mis nuevas técnicas.

El semental comenzó a concentrar su fuerza interior, mientras energía eléctrica comenzó a circular por todo su cuerpo.

Jonydius: ¡Ave del Paraíso! ¡Dame tu fuerza!

Gritó el pegaso mientras se ponía a dos patas y comenzó a hacer figuras con sus brazos. Detrás de él se formaba una constelación con forma de ave del paraíso. Luego de eso agarró su Lanza del Trueno y ahí lanzó un poderoso ataque en forma de ave eléctrica que iba directa hacia el titán híbrido.

El ave lo atacó con sus garras causando fuertes daños al híbrido. Acto seguido el ave ascendió hasta los cielos para luego realizar un potente vuelo rasante e impactar contra el híbrido, provocando una enorme explosión eléctrica.

Cuando todo acabó, el titán híbrido estaba en el suelo con fuertes daños por todo su cuerpo. Los demás elegidos se quedaron impresionados ante la hazaña que había hecho su amigo.

Quiron: Jonydius, tío. Eso ha sido genial.

Ayax: Ha sido espectacular, amigo.

Frozen: ¿Cuándo has aprendido a hacer eso, Jonydius?

Les comentaban sus amigos, mientras el pegaso del trueno con una sonrisa, les respondió.

Jonydius: Es algo que llevo practicando.

Amanra: Se nota, amigo.

Alice: Seguro que ahora ese bicho es historia.

Comentaba el grupo, hasta que de improviso el híbrido se levantó, cosa que alertó al grupo.

Alice: ¡Cuidado!

Antes de que tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, el híbrido disparó desde sus ojos un rayo que impactó a pies del grupo y los tiró al suelo.

El híbrido alzó su mano con intención de aplasta a los elegidos. Mike que estaba combatiendo contra Esporax, viendo eso, gritó.

Mike: ¡No! ¡Shinigami Bestia!

Gritó Mike y su cuerpo fue rodeado por una columna de luz donde Esporax trató de atacarlo con sus espinas, pero fueron repelidas por dicha columna de luz. Mike ahora en su forma de lobo alado con armadura, fue raudo veloz hacia el grupo y con sus patas delanteras logró detener el ataque de puño del titán con mucho esfuerzo.

Jonydius: ¡Mike!

Mike: A mis amigos ni los toques.

Decía el lobo logrando empujar y repeler el puño del híbrido. Ahí Mike lanzó un potente rayo de luz contra el híbrido, pero como las veces anteriores, no le hizo absolutamente nada.

Mike: Maldición. Ni siquiera con el Shinigami Bestia puedo hacerle daño alguno.

Quiron: Mike ¿De verdad eres tú?

Preguntaba el semental del fuego. El lobo mirando a éstos, les contestó.

Mike: Así es, pero no creáis que soy tan peludo todo el tiempo. Ésta es mi forma Shinigami Bestia.

Bromeaba al principio el lobo. El grupo miró asombrado la nueva forma de su amigo.

Ayax: Vaya. Debo reconocer que está chulo.

Frozen: Así pareces un gran lobo Fenrir

Mike: Gracias. Aunque por desgracia de poco sirve contra el híbrido. Solo vuestras armas le hacen daño.

Flygon: Seguramente porque nuestras armas están diseñadas para destruir a los titanes.

Quiron: Pero aun así apenas logramos herirle lo suficiente.

Ayax: Esa cosa se sana muy rápido.

Comentaban estos. Jonydius ahí dijo.

Jonydius: Quizás por separado, pero si actuamos todos juntos, podremos acabar con él.

Frozen: ¿Hablas de un ataque conjunto?

Jonydius: Así es. Si yo puede hacerlo, vosotros también. Solo tenéis que concentraros en vuestra energía interior y canalizarla en vuestras armas y armaduras.

Les animaba el pegaso del rayo. Los demás elegidos al escuchar a su líder hablar así, les respondieron.

Frozen: ¿Sabes qué? Lo haremos.

Alice: Lo daremos todo.

Quiron: Sí. Fundiremos a ese tipo como Arkantos manda.

Ayax: Sabrá lo que valemos en unos momentos.

Mike: Bien. Yo os ayudaré a ganar tiempo mientras os preparáis.

Jonydius: Gracias, Mike.

Agradeció el pegaso. Mike sonrió y se fue a enfrentarse al titán híbrido pese a que era consciente de que sus ataques no le harían daño alguno, pero todo ello era necesario para que sus amigos pudieran preparar su ataque.

Jonydius: Bien, chicos. Debemos eliminarlo a esa cosa de un golpe. Así que no os contengáis en absoluto.

Les decía el pegaso a sus amigos y estos asintieron. Los elegidos ahí se pusieron en posición, concentrando al máximo sus energía para lanzar su ataque.

Mientras tanto, Mike se enfrentaba al titán híbrido. Lanzaba rayos mágicos desde la boca que impactaban contra el híbrido, pero no le hacía nada en absoluto. Esquivando una de las patas de araña, Mike con su espada trató de cortarla, pero ni siquiera eso logró cortarle la pata.

El híbrido lanzó un chorro de ácido contra el lobo. Ahí Mike por poco no logró esquivarle y le quemó un poco la cola. Mike ahí lanzó un poderoso Puño Pétreo contra la cabeza del titán híbrido, pero ni con eso logró siquiera moverlo del sitio. El híbrido lanzó unos rayos desde los ojos que le dio de lleno y lo tiró al suelo. Rápidamente Mike rodó por el suelo para evitar ser aplastado por la enorme mano del híbrido.

Los elegidos seguían concentrando energía. Tenían que asegurarse de que su ataque fuese lo suficientemente potente para matar al híbrido de un solo ataque.

Mike volaba por alrededor del híbrido, disparando múltiples rayos de todo tipo en diversos puntos del cuerpo del híbrido sin resultado alguno. Ahí Mike lanzó un ataque de Infierno de Plasma a plena potencia que rodeó al híbrido titán por completo, pero ni siquiera lograba quemar su cuerpo en absoluto como si fuese ignifugo.

Mike: (Ninguno de mis ataques le hace nada ¿Así son todos los titanes o solo éste? Cosa que no me extrañaría al ser un híbrido).

Holy: (Aun así no debemos rendirnos. Nuestros amigos cuentan con nosotros).

Mike: (Tienes razón, Holy. Ellos confían en nosotros y no debemos defraudarles. Debemos darles tiempo para que completen su ataque).

Se comunicaban telepáticamente el alicornio y la fénix, mientras los elegidos seguían concentrando energía y sus cuerpos brillaban con gran intensidad según su color. Esporax viendo eso, trató de atacarlos.

Esporax: Je, je, je. Creo que no.

Esporax lanzó un sin fin de espinas contra los elegidos donde ahora estos no se podían mover o perderían la concentración. Sus ataques fueron interceptados por Vulcan que gracias a su enorme armadura, detuvo todas las espinas.

Vulcan: Tus adversarios somos nosotros.

Dijo Vulcan sacando todo un arsenal y disparando de todo contra el híbrido obligando a retroceder. Los elegidos agradecieron la ayuda.

Amanra: Mucha gracia.

Quiron: Sí, colegas. Nos habéis salvado de una buena.

Vulcan: No hay de que.

Jonydius: Chicos. Concentraos. Que aun nos falta.

Advertía el pegaso del trueno y los elegidos seguían concentrando su energía. Mientras Mike seguía tratando de entretener al titán híbrido aunque con serias dificultades, ya que ninguno de sus ataques ni siquiera los más poderosos, hacían mella en ella.

Mike: Debo aguantar.

Decía el lobo esquivando un intento de puñetazo del híbrido mediante un salto alto impulsado mediante sus alas.

Mike: ¡Prueba esto! ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Dragón Dorado!

 **No insertar música finisher.**

Mike convocó su gran dragón dorado y lo lanzó contra el híbrido, provocando una enorme explosión que levantó una gran ventolera por alrededor, empujando a casi todo el mundo por la fuerza del ataque.

Mike: ¿Habré acabado con él?

Se preguntaba Mike. De repente la enorme garra del híbrido surgió de la nada atrapando al lobo y luego apareció dicho titán híbrido.

El lobo tratando de liberarse, le disparó un rayo en el rostro del titán, pero no le hizo nada. El titán híbrido lo agarró con ambas manos y comenzó a aplastar al lobo, causando un intenso dolor a éste.

Jonydius: ¡Mike!

Gritó el pegaso al ver a su amigo siendo aplastado por el titán. El lobo mirando al grupo, les dijo.

Mike: ¡No os preocupéis por mí, concentraos en vuestro ataque!

Les decía el lobo tratando de aguantar como podía.

Frozen: ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

Alice: No podemos dejar que lo maten.

Jonydius: Solo un poco más. Ya casi está.

Los elegidos concentraban su energía, mientras Mike trataba en todo lo posible en aguantar aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que sentía que el titán le estaba triturando los huesos.

Jonydius: ¡Ahora!

Gritó el pegaso y ahí todos los elegidos liberaron su poder, mientras de detrás de ellos se formaba la imagen de una nebulosa con distintas constelaciones.

 **Insertar música de Saint Seiya**

Quiron liberó el poder de la constelación del ave de Prexor y ahí formó una poderosa ave de fuego.

Anabel liberó el poder de la constelación del hipocampo y ahí formó un poderoso hipocampo de agua.

Alice liberó el poder de la constelación de la ginoesfinge y ahí formó una poderosa ginoesfinge de tierra.

Flygon liberó el poder de la constelación del híbrido león y águila y ahí formo un poderoso grifo de viento.

Frozen liberó el poder de la constelación de Cignus y ahí formó una poderosa ave blanca como la nieve.

Amanra liberó el poder de la constelación del dragón polvo de estrellas y ahí formó un poderoso reptil con alas hechas del poder legendario.

Ayax liberó el poder de la constelación del dragón arcoiris y ahí formó un poderoso reptil con alas emplumadas hecho de luz.

Jonydius formó su ave de paraíso eléctrico.

Jonydius: ¡Todos juntos!

Todos lanzaron a la vez sus ataques, el híbrido titán viendo eso, lanzó a Mike lejos de allí y se preparó para contraatacar. Finalmente el titán y los elementales chocaron con violencia.

Ambas fuerzas parecían estar igualadas, los elegidos lo daban todo mientras el titán se resistía.

Jonydius: ¡Vamos! ¡Un empujón más!

Frozen: ¡Sí! ¡Lo haremos!

Todos: ¡Ahhhhhh!

Gritaron todos finalmente logrando superar al híbrido con sus ataques y hacer que este sufriera a la vez todos los ataques del poder de los elegidos. Ahí pudieron ver que el híbrido era desintegrado por completo sin quedar absolutamente nada de él.

Finalmente todo terminó y los elegidos muy cansados, acabaron en el suelo agotados por emplear tanta fuerza. Mientras Mike que había retornado a su forma alicornio con Holy en su forma de lobo encima de él, eran ambos llevados por Vulcan.

El grupos se miraron unos a otros y sonrieron.

Mike: Bien hecho, chicos.

Vulcan: Le habéis dado su merecido a esa cosa.

Jonydius: Gracias. Aunque nunca lo habríamos hecho sin vuestra ayuda.

Mike: Je, je, je. No le restes importancia. Una gran hazaña habéis hecho. Seguid así y esos titanes no tendrán nada que hacer contra vosotros.

Los animaba Mike mientras sonreía al ver el gran potencial de los elegidos. Los elegidos agradecieron el cumplido.

Quiron: Je, je, je. Gracias. Es que somos la caña.

Esporax que estaba combatiendo contra el resto de la patrulla a la vez que seguía la batalla entre las tropas celestes y los necron, tras observar la destrucción del titán híbrido, comentó.

Esporax: Je, je, je. Esto aun está lejos de acabar.

Esporax formó una flama negra y la lanzó donde había sido destruido el titán. Luego la flama creció hasta formar una enorme y colosal titán híbrido, esta vez de cuerpo completo.

Ayax: ¿Y ahora qué?

Frozen: Esa cosa se ha hecho enorme.

Quiron: ¿Cómo lo vamos a derrotar ahora?

Comentaba estos, preocupados. Mike con calma, respondió.

Mike: No os preocupéis. Esto está en nuestro campo ¡Golden Heart!

Una intensa luz dorada surgió de la nada, donde en ella apareció el gran dragón Golden Heart.

Golden: ¿Me llamabas, Mike?

Mike: Sí, Golden. Tenemos un monstruo gigante que enfrentarnos.

Golden: Entiendo. Vamos para allá.

Golden Heart creció hasta adoptar su forma de dragón robot. Mike introduciéndose en un portal, llegó a la cabina de mando del robot.

Mike: ¡Golden Heart, Modo Guerrero, ahora!

Gritó Mike y el dragón adoptó su forma de guerrero robot y ahí convocó su Espada Dragón.

Mike: ¡Vamos allá!

Golden Heart avanzó hacia el híbrido donde éste estaba parado en el sitio sin moverse. Ahí Golden Heart le dio varios tajos contra el titán, pero ni siquiera eso hería al titán.

Mike: ¡Garras Eléctricas!

Las garras de Golden Heart se envolvieron en electricidad y golpearon con ellas al titán.

Mike: ¡Rayo Dorado!

Golden Heart disparó un rayo dorado contra el titán que le dio de lleno.

Pese a todos los ataques, el titán ni siquiera le quedó herida alguna. Finalmente el titán contraatacó disparando unos rayos eléctricos desde los ojos, causando daños a Golden Heart.

Mike: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenemos el problema de antes! ¡Que nuestras armas no le dañan!

Decía Mike mientras el titán le surgieron de la espalda las patas de araña y con ellas comenzaron a lanzarlas a modo de lanza contra Golden Heart, causando fuertes daños en su cuerpo. Finalmente el titán lanzó desde sus manos un mortal rayo que impactó contra Golden Heart que lo derribó contra el suelo.

El titán iba a atacar de nuevo hasta que recibió varios disparos que lo detuvieron.

Swan: ¿Alguien ha solicitado la artillería pesada?

Se escuchaba la voz de Swan proveniente de nada menos que de la Mega Base. Mike se alegró de ver la gran nave.

Mike: Swan. Mega Base. Muy oportunos.

Se alegraba Mike. El resto de la patrulla se subieron a la gran nave mediante portales para así estar en la zona del puente.

Fox: Venga, equipo. Todos juntos.

Mike: ¡Combinación Mega Paladín Dorado!

Mega Base adoptó su forma robot mientras Golden Heart se desprendió en piezas y se combinó con Mega Base a modo de Armadura, a la vez que las alas de colocaban en la espalda del gran robot y las cuchillas en los brazos.

Todos: ¡Mega Paladín Dorado, Listo!

Exclamaron todos. El gran robot se lanzó al combate, pero como la vez anterior, ni siquiera eso dañaba al titán híbrido y solo sufrían fuertes daños por parte de éste.

Los elegidos que veían la batalla, sentían que tenían que ayudar como fuese.

Jonydius: ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!

Ayax: ¿Cómo? Si en tamaño normal tuvimos muchos problemas ¿Cómo esperas que logremos hacerle algo ahora siendo un gigante?

Flygon: Es imposible.

El grupo no parecía muy convencido de sus posibilidades, hasta que Jonydius mirando muy seriamente a sus amigos, les dijo a éstos.

Jonydius: ¿Y cómo esperáis que derrotemos a Cronos y sus titanes, si ni siquiera intentamos derrotar al que tenemos más cerca? ¿Y también cómo queréis que salvemos al mundo si no podemos salvar a nuestros amigos cercanos a la destrucción?

El grupo se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de su amigo, tan ciertas y llenas de verdad.

Jonydius: Al menos debemos intentarlo. No podemos dejar que otros hagan lo que nos corresponden a nosotros.

Mientras tanto, el Mega Paladín Dorado cayó al suelo con serios daños en su cuerpo.

Fox: Esto pinta mal.

Swan: Al grandullón le están dando una buena.

Camaleón: Ay, madre. A ver si rezando unos cuantos Madre Lauren nos sacan del aprieto.

El titán híbrido iba atacar de nuevo, hasta que recibió un ataque combinado elemental que le dio de lleno. Ahí vio que fueron los elegidos quienes lo atacaron.

Jonydius: ¡Aléjate de nuestros amigos!

Frozen: ¡Sí! ¡Tú lucha es contra nosotros!

Decían desafiantes éstos. El titán ahí lanzó un rayo eléctrico desde sus ojos, que impactó en los pies de los elegidos, tirandolos al suelo medio inconscientes.

Mike: ¡Amigos!

Gritó Mike alarmado al ver como sus amigos recibieron el rayo. Ahí el Mega Paladín Dorado extendió su mano para cogerlos. Teniéndolos en la palma de la mano, los elegidos comenzaron a brillar. Acto seguido fueron estos teletransportados al puente de mando y completamente conscientes.

Vulcan: Anda ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Preguntaba Vulcan al ver a los elegidos en el puente. Los elegidos parecían confundidos por ello.

Quiron: No tenemos ni idea, amigo.

En ese momento las armas y armaduras de los elegidos comenzaron a brillar.

El titán iba a atacar de nuevo hasta que del Mega Paladín Dorado surgieron varias esferas con los colores y cutie mark de los elegidos que impactaron contra el titán, haciendo retroceder a éste.

El Mega Paladín Dorado se levantó mientras las esferas elementales se unían hasta formar una poderosa espada elemental con los símbolos de cada uno de los elegidos en la hoja.

Mike: Chicos. Esto demuestra que estamos unidos.

Jonydius: Tiene razón. Esto debemos hacerlo entre todos.

Todos: ¡Juntos!

Gritaron todos mientras el Mega Paladín Dorado cogía con ambas manos la espada.

Todos: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Corte Elemental!

 **Música Finisher**

El Mega Paladín Dorado movía la espada, formando un circulo donde aparecían los símbolos de las cutie mark de cada uno de los elegidos como si un reloj formasen entre todos.

Patrulla: ¡La Patrulla Harmony nunca se rinde!

Elegidos: ¡Los titanes nunca triunfarán!

Gritaron todos y cuando la espada estaba en lo más alto, el Mega Paladín Dorado dio un tajo vertical, partiendo en dos al titán híbrido donde su cuerpo comenzó a recorrer corrientes eléctricas y finalmente estallar en pedazos.

Mike: Equipo. Esto es una Mega Victoria.

Todo el mundo se puso a celebrarlo.

Jonydius: Lo habéis conseguido.

Mike: Lo conseguimos entre todos, amigo.

Ambos amigos chocaron de cascos en señal de victoria.

Más tarde, desde la cubierta de la Mega Base, el grupo podía ver como el laboratorio de híbridos era bombardeado tras liberar a todas las criaturas míticas. Así hasta destruir por completo dichas instalaciones.

Camaleón: Asunto resuelto.

Alice: Sí. Me alegro de que ya no hagan más experimentos horribles con las esfinges y demás especies.

Quiron: No hay nada como el trabajo bien hecho para sentirse bien uno mismo.

Ayax: Después de derrotar a ese titán híbrido, me siento capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Piro: Tú lo has dicho.

Vulcan: Sí. Lastima que ese Esporax y Zoltark se escaparan.

Fox: Ya habrá otra ocasión.

Comentaba el grupo. Ahí Jonydius les comentó a la patrulla.

Jonydius: Bueno. Supongo que ahora os marchareis.

Mike: No hay prisa. La verdad es que ahora que hemos acabado con los híbridos de aquí, podríamos visitar un poco Pangea.

Frozen: Si queréis, os podemos enseñar el lugar.

Se ofrecía la elegida del hielo. Los miembros de la patrulla agradecieron el ofrecimiento, sobre todo Vulcan donde acercándose a ésta, la comentó de forma seductora.

Vulcan: Claro, preciosa. Y si quieres, a mí me podrías dar un tour privado je, je, je.

Tanto Eye Fox como Frozen estaban a punto de darle un correctivo a Vulcan, pero Jonydius se las adelantó arreando un guantazo en mitad de la cara que lo mandó al suelo y molesto le dijo al robot.

Jonydius: ¡A mi chica no te atrevas a insinuarla!

Gritó enfadado el pegaso del truno. Ahí Mike y la patrulla sorprendidos, exclamaron.

Patrulla: ¡¿Tu chica?!

Ante el comentario, Jonydius se sonrojó levemente al igual que Frozen.

Jonydius: Ejem. Sí. Es que Frozen y yo, somos pareja.

Frozen: Así es. Je, je, je.

Adelia: Ya veo. Je, je, je. Que pillos.

Comentaba la yegua terrestre mientras Gizmo flotando hizo unos ruidos como de música romántica, haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara un poco más. Ahí Vulcan sobandose la cara, comentó algo molesto.

Vulcan: De todos modos, no creo que me mereciera el golpe en la cara.

Fox: Cállate, tarugo.

Le dijo molesta la arquera, dando un coscorrón a Vulcan. Mike riéndose levemente, comentó.

Mike: Bueno. Ya nos podréis contar mejor en la cantina de la Mega Base.

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí. Observando la gran nade estaba nada menos que el dios Loki cuyo rostro reflejaba molestia.

Loki: Por culpa de esos tipos, ahora no recibiré la ayuda que necesitaba para hacerme con el trono. Ésta me la pagaran.

Comentaba el dios de la mentira mientras desaparecía en unas flamas oscuras.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	24. Caza Salvaje

**Caza Salvaje**

Pasaron tres días desde que la patrulla y los elegidos lograsen destruir las instalaciones de fabricación de híbridos. La patrulla estuvo los primeros días enseñando la Mega Base como la Lanza de Orión a los elegidos, donde estos últimos disfrutaron de la visita y pudieron apreciar la infinidad del espacio.

Después de eso, el grupo decidió tomarse un descanso en el pueblo de origen de Jonydius, el pueblo del rayo.

La patrulla pudo disfrutar de un tiempo de paz en el poblado de Jonydius, donde el lugar era bastante tranquilo.

Eye Fox estaba tranquilamente relajada tumbada sobre la hierba leyendo un libro mientras Gizmo flotaba por ahí, siendo este último perseguido por unos potros que querían jugar con él.

Adelia practicaba la puntería en un campo de tiro con arco.

Piro Fire y Camaleón ayudaban a unos grajeros a recolectar manzanas trueno, Camaleón había sufrido unas descargas eléctricas al tratar con dichas manzanas la primera vez.

Eye Fox que aun seguía leyendo su libro, se la unió Frozen, Alice, Amanra y Anabel, donde se sentaron con ella formando un circulo entre todas. Eye Fox al verlas, las saludo.

Fox: Hola, chicas.

Frozen y las otras: Hola.

Amanra: ¿Qué? ¿Algo interesante, Eye Fox?

Preguntaba la elegida del elemento legendario a la arquera. Eye Fox dejando de leer por un momento el libro, la contestó.

Fox: Sí. Es un interesante tema sobre distintos dispositivos para reactivar pulsos neuronales que...

Se puso a explicar varias cosas la arquera, donde las otras no se estaban enterando absolutamente de nada de lo que explicaba ésta.

Amanra: Ehhh...Muy interesante, Eye Fox.

Decía ésta sin haberse enterado absolutamente de nada de lo que comentó la arquera. Ahí Eye Fox las comentó.

Fox: No os habéis enterado de nada lo que he dicho ¿Verdad?

Ante el comentario, las yeguas miraron a otro lado tratando de buscar alguna excusa. Eye Fox rotando los ojos, las dijo.

Fox: No importa. Muchas veces me olvido que no toda la gente entiende estas cosas.

Frozen: A ti si que te parece interesarte todo eso.

Fox: Natural. Soy científica. Lo mío es la investigación.

Alice: Se nota que te apasiona la ciencia.

Fox: No sabes hasta que punto.

Respondió con una sonrisa la arquera, haciendo reír a las demás. En ese momento vieron a los chicos junto con Mike y Vulcan, donde estos estaban cargando carros con objetos varios. Estos se habían ofrecido para ayudar a cargar unas cosas para llevarlas a un almacén del pueblo.

Ayax: Llegamos.

Flygon: Si. Ya era hora.

Quiron: ¿Alguien quiere recordarme por qué nos ofrecimos para cargar con éstas cosas tan pesadas?

Preguntaba con cierto tono cansado el semental del fuego. Jonydius con actitud seria, le respondió.

Jonydius: Nos ofrecimos a llevar todo esto, ya que dentro de las cajas hay comida, herramientas y útiles necesarios para el pueblo. Ya que se habían sufrido muchos retrasos.

Mike: Por no mencionar que tuvieron problemas con algunos bandidos que no cesaban en sus intentos de robar en el pueblo, y los guerreros del pueblo estuvieron muy ocupados ocupándose de esos bandidos.

Completaba también el alicornio azul.

Vulcan: Que me dejen a mi esos bandidos y os garantizo que no vuelven en una buena temporada. Je, je, je.

Comentaba Vulcan a la vez que sacaba la Atomic Hammer y se puso a zarandearla.

Vulcan: Un golpe de esta preciosidad y ya verás como se les quitan las ganas.

Decía con actitud presumida el robot, pero sin querer se le cayó la Atomic Hammer y en el momento que golpeó el suelo, creo una corriente de energía que fue hasta una casa y la destrozó por completo el muro frontal, haciendo que se viera el interior de la casa donde se veía a un matrimonio y una potra en plena hora de comer, éstos con expresiones de sorpresa al ver la pared de su casa destruida.

Todos: ¡Vulcan!

Le llamaron molestos los sementales al robot, donde ahí Vulcan se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

Vulcan: Ups.

Las yeguas vieron eso y Eye Fox pasando su casco en su frente, dijo con tono molesto.

Fox: Como no. Vulcan la ha vuelto a liar.

Anabel: ¿Ese Vulcan siempre causa tantos líos?

Preguntaba la yegua. Eye Fox la respondió con tono serio.

Fox: Ni te imaginas. Vulcan siempre acaba ocasionando todo tipo de líos y problemas, donde la mayoría acaban en serios destrozos.

Alice: ¿Tantos problemas causa Vulcan?

Fox: Ya lo creo que sí. Os puedo dar una lista de todos los líos y problemas que ha causado éste.

Eye Fox se dedicaba a contar las hazañas de Vulcan, como por ejemplo cuando hizo estallar un polvorín del pueblo de Appleloosa que usaba para abrir minas, y que el sheriff que pasaba casualmente por ahí, acabó colgado en la estatua de la ponylibertad en Manehattan. Cuando se llevó el tejado de la tienda de la familia Cake con una excavadora. Cuando se coló en los vestuarios de la guardia real femenina para espiarlas en las duchas, hasta que fue descubierto y tuvo que huir de ellas ya que querían hacerle pedazos. Cuando accidentalmente confundió una medicina para Blueblood con nitroglicerina y las yeguas se imaginaron lo que pasó cuando el principio echó la presunta medicina en la cuchara para tomárselo.

Sobraba decir que las yeguas estaban sorprendidas ante todo lo que las estaba relatando la arquera.

Alice: Carai ¿En serio Vulcan hizo todo eso?

Fox: Así es.

Anabel: Cuesta creer que haya alguien tan torpe, que cause tantos destrozos.

Frozen: Y tan pervertido. Me recuerda a Quiron.

Comentó molesta la yegua del hielo. Ahí se escuchó gritar a Quiron muy molesto.

Quiron: ¡No soy pervertido! ¡Y aquella vez fue una accidente!

Flygon: No gastes fuerzas. Que tenemos que meter estas cajas.

Decía el semental del viento, estando éste bajando las cajas de los carros y cargando con ellas al almacén.

Ayax: Madre mía. Si que pesan estas cajas.

Se quejaba el semental de la luz, llevando una pesada carga en la espalda. Vulcan pasó a su lado cargando varias cajas sin problema alguno. Mientras Mike llevaba varias pesadas cajas sujetas por sus cascos, levantándolas como si no pesaran nada y las llevó hasta dicho almacén. Sobraba decir que los elegidos les impresionaba la enorme fuerza del alicornio.

Flygon: Carai. Si que parece tener fuerza el tío.

Ayax: Ni que fuese el legendario Hércules.

Comentaban éstos. Las yeguas tampoco podían evitar impresionarse ante la enorme fuerza del alicornio.

Frozen: Cuesta creer que ese semental pueda levantar cosas tan pesadas como si nada.

Comentaba la yegua del hielo. Eye Fox sin apartar la vista de su libro, la respondió.

Fox: Cuando Mike se convirtió en alicornio celeste, obtuvo una enorme fuerza, y a medida que se entrenaba, su fuerza se hacía cada vez mayor.

Gizmo hizo unos pitidos como si afirmara lo que decía Eye Fox. Las yeguas asintieron con la cabeza.

Alice: Ya veo.

Finalmente los sementales terminaron de meter las cosas en el almacén.

Jonydius: Ese era el último.

Quiron: Por fin. Ya me estaba cansando de cargar cajas.

Decía el semental del fuego con cierto tono cansado. Vulcan sonriente, le comentó.

Vulcan: Vamos, tíos. Tampoco ha sido para tanto. Solo han sido cargar unas cajas de nada. Lo que pasa es que sois unos flojos.

Flygon: Sí, claro. Para ti es fácil decirlo porque tanto Mike como tú tenéis una enorme fuerza.

Se defendió el semental del viento ante la insinuación del artillero. Mike que se iba secando un poco el sudor de la frente, trató de tranquilizarlo.

Mike: Tranquilos. Lo importante es que hemos terminado el trabajo.

Holy que estaba volando por los cielos del poblado, descendió hasta pararse en un tendedero de ropa tendida y dando la razón a Mike, comentó.

Holy: Ahora ya podéis relajaros un poco.

Jonydius: Tienen razón. Ahora que hemos terminado el trabajo, podremos descansar ya.

Mike: Y de paso lavarnos un poco. La verdad es que no me vendría mal un poco de agua. Este calor si que resulta asesino.

Comentaba el alicornio azul bajando la cremallera de su cazadora y quitársela, quedando así su cuerpo bien marcado por los intensos entrenamientos que tuvo durante casi toda su vida. Sobraba decir que las yeguas al verlo, se quedaron impactadas al ver el bien formado y musculoso cuerpo del semental.

Alice: (Por el gran divino).

Amanra: (Que músculos).

Anabel: (No puedo apartar la vista de él).

Pensaban para sí las yeguas que incluyendo a Frozen, tuvieron un leve rubor en el rostro. La cosa empeoró para ellas cuando el semental junto con los otros sementales, se acercó al pozo y echándose agua encima como los otros, quedando así su cuerpo empapado de agua.

Las yeguas miraban como hipnotizadas el musculoso cuerpo del semental cubierto de agua al mismo tiempo que este se sacudía la crin empapada. Aquella visión provocaba un enorme sonrojo en las yeguas.

Alice: Vaya...Ahora que le veo así...Debo decir que está de muerte...

Amanra: Sí...La verdad es que es tremendamente guapo y apuesto...

Anabel: Ay, sí...Que suerte debe tener su esposa al tener a un semental así en su vida...

Comentaban éstas. Eye Fox rotó los ojos casi en parte molesta. En su mundo, ya había visto a yeguas desmayarse por Mike, por lo que estaba ya habituada. Al final las dijo a éstas.

Fox: Hacedle una foto. Os durará más.

Las dijo con su típico sarcasmo la arquera, haciendo que el sonrojo de las yeguas se hiciese más fuerte.

Mike: Bueno. Como parece que ya no hay nada más que hacer, me voy a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Vamos, Holy.

Holy: Voy.

La fénix alzó el vuelo hacia Mike. Luego el alicornio mirando al grupo, les comentó a sus amigos.

Mike: Bueno, pandilla. Hasta luego.

Jonydius: Hasta luego, Mike.

Mike: No creo que tarde.

Flygon: Ten cuidado.

Mike: Lo tendré.

El semental despidiéndose con el casco del grupo, alzó sus alas y se fue volando junto con Holy.

Más tarde, Mike iba volando por el cielo cerca del poblado del trueno, junto con su compañera Holy.

Mike: La verdad es que Pangea me gusta. Es tan relajante.

Holy: ¿Aunque no tenga todas las comodidades del Imperio Celeste?

Preguntó la fénix. Ahí Mike con una leve sonrisa, la comentó a su compañera.

Mike: Cierto es que Pangea no están tan avanzados como el Imperio Celeste, aunque por irónico que suene, me gusta en parte eso. Ver todo tan rustico y sin apéndice de tecnología. Todo tranquilo y apacible como en contacto con la naturaleza y los elementos, me hacen sentir muy relajado. Tal vez volvamos aquí de vacaciones con la familia cuando nos queramos olvidar un poco del imperio como todo lo referente a la alta tecnología.

Comentaba Mike. En el tiempo que el alicornio pasó tiempo en Pangea junto con sus amigos, empezó por gustarle el lugar. Gente con vida sencilla sin rastro de tecnología de por medio, a la vez que estaban en contacto con la naturaleza. Por esa razón el alicornio quería conocer todo sobre Pangea como sus gentes.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Holy le llamó la atención.

Holy: Mike. Mira abajo.

El alicornio miró donde le indicaba su compañera, y vio a lo lejos que en un camino había un pobre semental con carro siendo asaltado por bandidos.

Mike: Bandidos. Está claro que eso no forma parte de las atracciones turísticas de Pangea.

Decía con cierta ironía el alicornio azul. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó raudo veloz hacia los bandidos donde en apenas minutos, les dio una paliza logrando así que salieran huyendo y salvando al pony en cuestión.

Mike: ¿Está bien, señor?

Preguntaba el alicornio al semental del carro. Éste un tanto nervioso tras lograr tranquilizarse, le agradeció la ayuda.

Semental: Muchas gracias, señor. No sabe como le agradezco que me salvara de esos bandidos.

El semental en sí iba vestido de forma oriental chino, con sombrero y todo. El alicornio sonriendo, le respondió.

Mike: No hay por qué darlas. Es mi trabajo.

Semental: Aun así déjeme agradecerle como es debido, ofreciendo uno de mis productos.

Decía el semental oriental, sacando de su carro una bola de arroz y ofreciéndosela al alicornio.

Semental: Tome. Para usted.

Ofrecía el semental a Mike. Éste gustoso lo aceptó cogiendo dicha bola de arroz con su magia.

Mike: Vaya. Muy amable ¿Quieres, Holy?

Preguntaba el semental ofreciendo la bola a Holy. La fénix negando con la cabeza, le contestó.

Holy: No, Mike. Ya sabes que no me gusta mucho el arroz.

Mike: Como quieras. Más para mí. Je, je, je.

Decía esto el semental, empezando a comer la bola de arroz hasta terminársela del todo. El semental oriental emulando una sonrisa perversa, le dijo al alicornio.

Semental: No deberías tomar todo cuando te ofrecen, Mike Bluer.

Decía el semental dejando confundido al alicornio por lo que le dijo.

Mike: ¿Qué?

De repente, unas flamas negras rodearon al semental, haciendo que Mike y Holy retrocedieran. Ahora el semental tenía un aspecto diferente para sorpresa de ambos.

Mike y Holy: ¡Loki!

Exclamaron los dos al reconocer a nada menos que al dios embaucador. El malvado dios emulaba una sonrisa malvada mientras Mike y Holy se pusieron de inmediato en guardia.

Mike: ¡Loki! ¡No sé qué tramas! ¡Pero sea lo que sea, no te saldrás con la tuya!

Le decía el alicornio a Loki. El dios ahí le contestó.

Loki: Oh. Pero para empezar, yo ya he logrado salirme con la mía, en el momento que tomaste esa bola de arroz.

Mike: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mike estaba confundido, hasta que de repente el alicornio azul es envuelto por un extraño humo. Cuando el humo desapareció y Holy pudo ver finalmente a su compañero, se quedó impactada.

Holy: ¡Mike! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Mike: ¿Qué pasa, Holy? ¿Qué tengo?

Preguntaba el alicornio confundido por la expresión de sorpresa de la fénix. Ésta le respondió.

Holy: Que ahora eres un cerdito alado.

Mike: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Exclamó sorprendido el alicornio para mirarse a sí mismo y efectivamente, era un pequeño cerdito de piel azul con alas y con un leve mechón rubio, conservando sus ojos dorados.

Mike: ¿Qué...qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué ahora soy un cerdito?

Preguntaba enormemente sorprendido el ahora cerdito, mientras Loki riéndose sin parar, le respondió.

Loki: Eres producto de una maldición, Mike Bluer. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía sin parar el dios, mientras Mike le miraba enormemente molesto y le replicó.

Mike: ¡Maldito dios timador! ¡Devuélveme mi aspecto o...!

Le amenazaba el cerdito a Loki lanzándose sobre él, pero el dios con simplemente alzar su casco, lo retuvo en el aire para luego mandarlo de nuevo al suelo. Holy fue a socorrer a su compañero.

Holy: Mike ¿Estás bien?

Mike: Sí, Holy. Solo ha sido una caída. Dejemos de perder el tiempo y hagamos la fusión.

Holy: Por supuesto.

Mike: ¡Bankai!

Gritó Mike. Inesperadamente no hubo fusión alguna, cosa que los extraño a ambos.

Holy: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no nos fusionamos?

Mike: No lo sé. No lo entiendo.

Ante las expresiones de sorpresa de ambos, el dios Loki riéndose malvadamente, se dispuso a explicarse.

Loki: Eso se debe a que en tu estado actual, tus poderes están bloqueados y tampoco puedes fusionarte con tu pajarraco.

Holy: Eres un maldito tramposo. Devuelve a mi compañero a su estado anterior para que así te podamos darte una paliza de categoría olímpica.

Le exigía la fénix al dios malvado.

Loki: Tranquila. La maldición se irá con la puesta de sol. Cuando pase eso, esa peste de alicornio recobrará su estado normal.

Mike: Vaya ¿Entonces solo tengo que esperar la puesta de sol? Bueno. Supongo que puedo estar así por unas horas.

Loki: Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

Mike: ¿A qué te refieres?

Loki: Porque precisamente hoy es el día de la "Caza Salvaje".

Mike y Holy: ¿Caza Salvaje?

Preguntaron ambos sin comprender lo que decía el malvado dios.

Loki: Una vez al año, unos poderosos guerreros nórdicos salen de su hogar para dar caza a un cerdo mágico antes de la puesta de sol. Y adivinad a quién le ha tocado ser la presa.

Decía esto el dios con una sonrisa malévola. Justo en ese instante, se escuchó el sonido de un cuerno que se podía oírse en la lejanía.

Del cielo emergieron tres enormes lobos blancos de aspecto verdaderamente intimidador volando por el cielo, siendo montados por unos lobos antromorficos vestidos con ropas nórdicas y portando unas enormes hachas. Uno de ellos que parecía el líder, era un gran lobo negro de ojos rojos y parche en el ojo, portando una sólida armadura nórdica y un hacha de doble hoja con runas en ella.

Los lobos al ver al cerdo, se lanzaron a por éste.

Lobo negro: ¡Ahí está la presa! ¡A por ella, hermanos!

Decía el gran lobo negro. Mike y Holy asustados, salieron de inmediato corriendo de allí.

Mike: ¡Hora de irse, Holy!

Holy: ¡Sí, Mike! ¡O de lo contrario. harán jamones contigo!

El cerdito y la fénix huyeron rápido del lugar, siendo perseguidos por los lobos y mientras Loki se reía malvadamente de la suerte de Mike y compañía.

Los lobos perseguían a Mike hasta el interior de un bosque, donde ahí lo perdieron de vista.

Lobo negro: ¿Veis al cerdo?

Preguntó el enorme lobo negro. Sus compañeros negaron con la cabeza. En ese momento apareció un pony mimo que hacía extraños movimientos cerca de un árbol hueco con un gran agujero.

Dicho mimo hacía señas al árbol, los lobos no parecían comprender las acciones del mimo, hasta que dicho mimo hizo un facepalm y luego se rodeo de llamas negras revelando ser Loki y muy molesto les dijo a éstos.

Loki: Mira que no os enteráis. Que el cerdo está ahí dentro, por favor.

Mike: ¡Maldito delatador, chivato!

Se escuchaba gritar molesto a Mike en el interior del árbol, mientras el lobo negro sonriendo maliciosamente, lanzó su hacha a modo de boomerang que cortó por la mitad del árbol, saliendo de él Mike y Holy.

Los lobos se lanzaron hacia Mike, pero Holy interponiéndose por medio, creó una intensa luz que cegó a los lobos.

Aprovechando que los lobos estaban cegados, Mike y Holy reanudaron su marcha. Cuando los lobos recobraron la visión, volvieron a irse volando en sus monturas para dar caza al cerdo.

Loki: Desde luego, mira que hoy en día cuesta encontrar guerreros competentes.

Comentaba con fastidio el dios de la mentira.

Mientras tanto, Mike y Holy seguía huyendo de entre los árboles, tratando de despistar a sus perseguidores.

Holy: Mike ¿Qué hacemos? Tarde o temprano nos encontrarán.

Comentaba la fénix sin dejar de aletear sus alas. Mike sin parar de correr o mover sus alas, la contestó.

Mike: Poco podemos hacer ahora. Si tuviera mi cuerpo normal, les daría una buena paliza a esos. De momento lo único que podemos hacer es huir y reunirnos con nuestros compañeros.

Holy: Que remedio.

Ambos salieron del bosque y trataron de volver al pueblo del rayo para reunirse con sus amigos. Justo en ese instante, una luz surgió de delante de ellos. Mike y Holy esperaban que fuera Loki o algún seguidor suyo, pero se calmaron cuando vieron que era Arkantos.

Mike y Holy: ¡Arkantos!

Exclamaron ambos al ver al dios amigo de los elegidos. Arkantos mirando el estado actual de Mike, no pudo evitar comentar.

Arkantos: ¿Mike? Ja, ja, ja. No esperaba verte con ese aspecto.

Decía el dios sin poder evitar reírse ante el aspecto actual de Mike. Una vena roja tipo anime se formó en la cabeza de Mike y molesto le gritó al dios.

Mike: ¡No tiene gracia, Arkantos! ¡Si tengo este aspecto, es por culpa de ese maldito Loki!

Al escuchar el nombre de Loki, Arkantos se puso serio y comentó.

Arkantos: Loki... Debí habérmelo imaginado. Sentí una perturbación en la magia cerca del pueblo del rayo y fui a investigar.

Mike: La verdad se agradece. Tú ayuda nos vendría bien ahora mismo.

En ese instante aparecieron los lobos cazadores en sus monturas, surgiendo del bosque y directos hacia Mike. El cerdito asustado se escondió detrás de Arkantos mientras el dios se interponía entre los cazadores y él.

Arkantos: ¡Ni un paso! ¡No voy a permitir que hagáis daño a Mike Bluer!

Habló de forma imponente y autoritaria ante los grandes lobos. El lobo negro dirigiéndose al dios, le respondió.

Lobo negro: Estamos en plena caza sagrada y tú no puedes impedir que lo hagamos, Arkantos. Ya conoces nuestras leyes.

Mike: ¿Arkantos?

Arkantos con expresión seria, le comentó a Mike.

Arkantos: Desgraciadamente tienen razón y en esto tengo los cascos atados, Mike. No puedo detener la Caza Salvaje. Al menos oficialmente.

Lobo negro: ¿Oficialmente?

Preguntó confundido el lobo negro que no entendía al dios. Arkantos ahora emulando una sonrisa maliciosa, respondió.

Arkantos: Pero extraoficialmente puedo retrasaros.

Decía el dios convocando una espada y por ella crear unos rayos que hizo retroceder a los lobos.

Arkantos: ¡Corre, Mike! ¡Yo los retrasaré tanto como pueda!

Decía el dios envolviendo a Mike y a Holy con su magia y mandarlos en dirección al pueblo del rayo.

Mientras tanto, el grupo estaba en la plaza tranquilamente descansando, sobre todo Vulcan que estaba tumbado encima de un banco roncando a pata suelta, hasta que de improviso cayeron Mike y Holy encima de su estomago interrumpiendo así la siesta del robot.

Vulcan: Au...¿Qué pasa? ¿Un cerdito?

Comentaba Vulcan al ver al extraño cerdo azul con alas que tenía encima de él. Mike mirando al grupo, exclamó.

Mike: ¡Chicos! ¡Soy yo, Mike!

El grupo se sorprendió al escuchar al cerdo hablar con la voz de Mike y decir que era él.

Flygon: ¿Mike? ¿En serio eres tú?

Amanra: ¿Por qué tienes ahora ese aspecto?

Camaleón: Sí. Se supone que lo del cambio de imagen es cosa mía.

Comentaban éstos sorprendidos por el aspecto actual de Mike. Holy ahí se dispuso a explicarles de la forma más breve posible.

Holy: Resumiendo. Trampa de Loki, Mike convertido en cerdo hasta la puesta de sol, lobos salvajes que lo quieren cazar para hacerse jamones con él.

Terminó de explicar la fénix. El grupo estuvo en silencio hasta que los sementales del grupo se pusieron a reírse como locos.

Ayax: Ja, ja, ja. No me lo puedo creer. Ja, ja, ja.

Vulcan: Ja, ja, ja. Menudo cambio de imagen, jefe. Ja, ja, ja.

Quiron: Tío. Esto es lo más absurdo que he visto en mi vida. Ja, ja, ja.

Piro Fire: Ya lo creo ja, ja, ja.

Flygon: Me muero de risa. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reían sin parar los sementales, molestando enormemente a Mike con una vena roja tipo anime se le formaba en la cabeza. Así hasta que las chicas les dieron un coscorrón a todos éstos.

Frozen: No es el momento de reírse, idiotas.

Alice: Ahora mismo Mike está en peligro de muerte y tenemos que sacarle de aquí.

Fox: Así que dejad de reíros como idiotas y saquemos a Mike de aquí.

Les reprochaban las yeguas mientras los sementales se sobaban la cabeza por el dolor. Por desgracia, aparecieron los tres lobos cazadores.

Lobo negro: Ahí está la presa. Ahora si que no se nos escapará.

Los lobos se lanzaron hacia donde estaba el grupo.

Jonydius: ¡Holy! ¡Protege a Mike! ¡Nosotros nos ocuparemos de estos tipos!

Decía el semental del rayo y la fénix asintió. La patrulla y los elegidos se lanzaron hacia los lobos, tratando de proteger a Mike.

Vulcan: ¡Toma Martillazo!

Gritaba Vulcan alzando su Martillo Atronador, tratando de golpear al lobo negro.

Lobo negro: ¡Aparta, pony!

El lobo golpeó con la parta plana de su hacha al robot que lo mandó estrellarse contra una casa y atravesar la pared, quedando éste metido dentro de una bañera donde se bañaba una yegua.

Vulcan: Vaya golpe...Ah...

Vulcan vio a una hermosa yegua que se estaba enjabonándose en el agua, mirando un tanto sorprendida como asustada al robot.

Vulcan: Hola, preciosa. Je, je, je ¿Qué tal el baño?

Instantes después, Vulcan tuvo que salir corriendo mientras la yegua de antes con una bata de baño, le tiraba desde la ventana diversos productos de lavado mientras le gritaba al robot muy molesta.

Yegua: ¡Mirón! ¡Mirón!

Gritaba la yegua logrando acertarle con un cepillo en la cabeza del robot mientras éste huía.

Vulcan: ¡Au!...Tampoco es para ponerse así.

El resto del grupo trataba de hacer frente a los lobos incluso usando sus armas legendarias o armaduras de los elegidos, pero aun con eso, los lobos eran duros oponentes.

Mike estaba junto con Holy observando la batalla desde una esquina. Mike odiaba quedarse en el banquillo mientras otros luchaban, pero en su estado actual, no podía hacer mucho ahora.

Lobo negro: Aquí está la presa.

Los sorprendió de repente el lobo negro apareciendo al lado de éstos y alzando su hacha.

Lobo negro: ¡Ya eres mío!

Gritó el lobo bajando su lanza, pero Mike lo esquivó haciéndose un lado que por poco no lo parte en dos. El lobo trató de agarrarlo con su garra, pero Mike le mordió la garra del lobo haciendo gritar de dolor y luego escurriéndose en sus patas traseras y salir huyendo junto con Holy. El lobo sobandose la garra, viendo al cerdito huir, comentó.

Lobo negro: Vaya. Sin duda es una presa bien escurridiza. Eso hace mucho más interesante la caza.

Decía el lobo con una sonrisa de estar complacido con la caza, para acto seguido lanzar su hacha en dirección hacia Mike, pero fue desviada por un golpe de la Lanza del Rayo de Jonydius.

Jonydius: ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a este cerdito!

Decía desafiante el pegaso empuñando su lanza en dirección al lobo negro. Mike ahí se quejó de lo último que dijo éste.

Mike: Podrías ahorrarte lo del cerdito ¿No?

Se quejaba Mike mientras Adelia caía del cielo para luego arrastrase al suelo hasta ellos.

Mike: Adelia ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba Mike estando éste preocupado por su amiga. La yegua levantándose y empuñando su fusil, le contestó.

Adelia: Diría que bien, pero estaría mintiendo. Estos tipos son muy duros.

El resto del grupo se reunieron con éstos y entre todos formaron un circulo para tratar de proteger Mike de los lobos donde estos lo estaban ya rodeando.

Lobo negro: ¡Apartaos! ¡Esa presa es nuestra!

Exigía el gran lobo negro. Por supuesto el grupo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que tocaran a Mike.

Fox: ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Quiron: ¡Antes tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros!

Adelia: ¡Atreveos a tocar a nuestro amigo y os coso a balazos!

Vulcan: ¡Venid a que os haga una cara nueva!

Piro: Yo creo que hacernos unos abrigos con sus pieles sería mejor opción.

Alice: ¡Tendréis que pasar por encima de nosotros!

Decían desafiantes el grupo, que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que aquellos lobos hicieran mal alguno a Mike.

Lobo negro: Como queráis.

Los lobos subidos en sus monturas, se iban a lanzar hacia el grupo, hasta que un rayo surgió del cielo golpeando el suelo y por ella apareció Arkantos.

Jonydius: ¡Arkantos!

Exclamó el pegaso del rayo al ver al dios enfrente de él. Arkantos mirando al grupo, les dijo a éstos.

Arkantos: Yo los retendré. Vosotros llevaos a "Mike Jamón" de aquí.

Mike: ¿Me acaba de llamar Mike Jamón?

Preguntó molesto Mike por le comentario del dios. Eye Fox rápidamente contactando con la Mega Base, habló con el gran robot.

Fox: ¡Mega Base! ¡Teletransportanos al puente ahora!

Mega Base: ¡Orden confirmada!

El grupo de inmediato fueron teletransportados al puente, dejando solo a Arkantos con los lobos donde dicho dios sonrió al ver que el grupo había logrado huir.

El grupo reapareció en el puente donde fueron recibidos por Swan.

Swan: Hola, grupo ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Preguntaba el minotauro. Antes de responder respuesta alguna, Eye Fox exaltada, habló.

Fox: ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Mega Base! ¡Swan! ¡Poned todos los sistemas de armas y escudos la máximo! ¡Que no entre nadie ajeno a la nave!

Mega Base: ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Preguntaba el gran robot que no entendía el estado de la arquera.

Fox: ¡Las explicaciones luego! ¡Activa todos los sistemas de armas! ¡Que no se cuele ni siquiera una mosca aquí dentro!

Mega Base: ¡Entendido! ¡Aunque espero una explicación del por qué!

Respondía la IA de la gran nave mientras ponía a punto sus armas. En ese momento entraron en el puente, Star Sun y Light Hope.

Star Sun: Hola, amigos ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Light Hope: Hay alarmas por toda la nave y la nave se está preparando como para una guerra ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Preguntaban los padres de Mike. Antes de que el grupo pudiera responder, Camaleón les respondió.

Camaleón: Pues es que tenemos que salvar a Mike de unos cazadores que lo quieren cazar, porque quieren hacer jamones con él.

Tanto los padres de Mike como Swan no entendían lo que acababa de decir el changeling.

Light Hope: ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo que quieren cazar a nuestro hijo?

Adelia: Pues...

Flygon: ¿Cómo explicarlo?

Frozen: Es complicado.

El grupo un tanto nervioso, no sabía como explicarse, hasta que Mike que estaba en brazos de Holy en su forma alicornio, respondió como pudo.

Mike: Ejem...Digamos que es porque ahora soy un cerdito alado...

Aquel momento fue la primera vez que Mike habló, cosa que sorprendió tanto a los padres de Mike como a Swan que se quedaron con los ojos como platos.

Light Hope: ¿Star Hope? ¿Eres tú?

Mike: Ejem...Eso parece, mamá.

Respondió un tanto nervioso y con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de tranquilizar a su madre, cosa que no funciono porque la yegua que en un principio estaba enormemente sorprendida, se desmayó.

Star Sun: ¡Querida!

Exclamó el semental agarrando a su esposa antes de que se cayera al suelo. Mike echándose una pezuña tras su cabeza, comentó.

Mike: Bueno...Podría haber ido mejor...

 **"Explicaciones más tarde"**

Star Sun: A ver si lo he entendido. Decís que por culpa de ese falso de Loki, Star Hope se ha convertido en un cerdo alado.

Grupo: "Aja".

Light Hope: Que unos cazadores sanguinarios lo quieren cazar para usarlo de cena ancestral o algo así ¿Cierto?

Grupo: "Aja".

Star Sun: Y que nuestro hijo solo recobrará su estado normal a la puesta de sol.

Grupo: "Aja".

Swan: ¿Solo eso? Que fácil. Ya queda poco para la puesta de sol. Y la Mega Base es el lugar más seguro que existe. Ya me gustaría a mi ver a esos pulgosos tratando de entrar en esta fortaleza volante. No se lo pondremos fácil ¿Verdad, grandullón?

Comentaba muy confiado el minotauro en los sistemas de seguridad de la nave. Mega Base ahí le respondió, afirmando sus palabras.

Mega Base: ¡Cierto, Swan!

Jonydius: No subestiméis a esos tipos. Han demostrado ser individuos muy fuertes.

Piro: Cierto. Incluso nosotros tuvimos problemas para lidiar con ellos.

Comentaba éstos, ya que el grupo fue testigo en primera mano de lo fuertes que eran aquellos lobos. Swan echándose a reír, les dijo.

Swan: Que lo intenten. Los estaré esperando para freírlos con los cañones de la nave.

En ese momento comenzaron a sonar las alarmas. Uno de los tripulantes de la nave, informó.

Tripulante: ¡Señor! ¡Tres objetos voladores se aproximan a la nave!

Informaba el semental, mostrando en pantalla nada menos que los lobos subidos a sus monturas.

Adelia: Son ellos.

Quiron: No fastidies ¿Pueden volar también?

Alice: Eso parece.

Swan: Con que esas tenemos ¿Eh? Pues se van a enterar ¡A toda la nave! ¡Disparad contra esos lobos y convertidlos en bonitos abrigos de pieles!

Sin más tardar, los cañones de la Mega Base se orientaron hacia donde estaban los lobos y comenzar a disparar contra ellos. Los lobos no tardaron en realizar movimientos evasivos para evitar los disparos.

Lobo negro: ¡Tienen a una poderosa bestia de su lado! ¡Pero eso no nos impedirá hacernos con nuestra presa!

Decía el gran lobo yendo hacia la Mega Base al igual que los lobos, esquivando la interminable salva de cañonazos de la gran nave. Milagrosamente lograban esquivar todos los disparos explosivos de la nave y llegar hasta la nave, realizando rasantes vuelos y con golpes de sus enormes hachas, destrozaban las defensas de la nave.

En el puente, el grupo observaba asombrados como aquellos lobos lograban no solo sortear las defensas de la Mega Base, sino destruirlas también.

Swan: ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡Ni modo que están destruyendo nuestros poderosos cañones!

Exclamaba el minotauro. Jonydius ahí dijo.

Jonydius: No queda más remedio. Tendremos que salir y enfrentarnos cara a cara con esos tipos.

Decía con decisión el pegaso.

Adelia: No es por desanimarte, pero esos tipos han demostrado ser bastante duros.

Fox: No. Jonydius tiene razón. Solo tenemos que aguantar hasta que se ponga el sol y Mike se librará de la maldición. Así que debemos salir ahí fuera y enfrentarnos a ello.

Vulcan: Sí, señor. Y esta vez no me pienso contener. Les pienso dar para el pelo.

Decía el robot deseoso de luchar. Alice lo apoyo con su martillo.

Alice: Ahí estoy de acuerdo contigo. Vamos para allá.

El grupo se disponía a enfrentarse a los lobos. Ahí Mike les dijo.

Mike: Chicos. Necesitareis ayuda contra esos tipos.

Fox: Mike. Lo siento, pero esta vez te quedas aquí.

Mike: Pero...

Light Hope: Eye Fox tiene razón, hijo. Esta vez es mejor que te quedes aquí que estarás a salvo.

Decía la doctora mientras cogía en brazos a su hijo convertido en cerdito. Star Sun la dio la razón a su esposa.

Star Sun: En tu estado actual no podrías hacer gran cosa, hijo. Y si vas a enfrentarte con esos tipos, solo lograrás que te maten.

Mike: Pero...

A Mike no le agradaba la idea de no poder ayudar a su equipo y quedarse al margen de una pelea, aunque cierto era que en su estado actual no podría llegar a hacer gran cosa.

Piro: En tu estado ahora solo serías un estorbo. Así que te quedas aquí y punto.

Decía sin dilación el alicornio de fuego. Mike a regañadientes no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Mike: Que remedio. Odio quedarme en el banquillo y perderme una batalla.

Vulcan: No se preocupe, jefe, nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto.

Adelia: Antes no estábamos preparados, pero esta vez les devolveremos el golpe.

Camaleón: Así es. Vamos a sacar la artillería pesada.

Decía esto último Camaleón, disfrazado de robot armado con todo tipo de cuchillas afiladas por todos lados.

Fox: ¡Vamos, equipo! ¡Tenemos a unos lobos que cazar!

Decía Eye Fox empuñando su Infinity Arrow y los demás prepararon sus armas para luchar contra los lobos. Luego se marcharon, dejando a Mike y a Holy junto con los padres del alicornio azul.

Mike: Buena suerte, chicos.

Mientras tanto en la parte superior de la nave. Los robots de asalto, brutos, cuervos infernales, criolegionarios y mecadragones, usaban todo su arsenal para detener a los lobos, pero pese a todo, los lobos lograban sortear los disparos y luego destrozarlos con sus armas.

Lobo negro: Cuanta determinación para impedir que nos hagamos con su presa. Verdaderamente admirable, pero no lograran siquiera detenernos con eso.

Decía el lobo negro volando con su montura hacia un meca dragón donde le disparaba, para luego esquivar el disparo y de un golpe de hacha cortarle la cabeza a la máquina y destruirla así. El lobo habría seguido volando si no hubiera sido porque le alcanzó una flecha mágica que le derribó de su montura y caer a suelo.

Lobo negro: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Fox: ¡Nosotros!

Aparecieron la patrulla y los elegidos. Los elegidos tenían sus armaduras como armas legendarias, mientras Eye fox, Vulcan y Camaleón tenían sus meca armaduras puestas.

La meca armadura zorro de Eye Fox era una armadura de cuerpo completo salvo la cara. Con nueve colas de zorro en el lugar que tendría Eye Fox la suya. Con un casco en forma de cabeza de zorro donde se le ve solamente la parte inferior del rostro de Eye Fox y sus ojos son tapados por un visor verde.

La meca armadura oso de Vulcan era una armadura que le daba apariencia de un poderoso caballero acorazado de armadura oso (al estilo Reinhardt de Overwatch). La cabeza de Vulcan estaba cubierta por un casco tipo caballero que le cubría el rostro dejando una rendija en forma de "T" donde puede ver y la cabeza del oso en su hombro izquierdo. En sus brazos tenía unas potentes garras de oso y una especie de reactor en la espalda.

El meca armadura camaleón de Camaleón era una armadura con forma de camaleón verde. Casco con cabeza de Camaleón que solo dejaba descubierto la parte de la boca. Los ojos del camaleón puestos encima de los ojos de Camaleón. La cola como la de un camaleón.

Vulcan: ¡Es la hora del Martillo!

Bramaba Vulcan golpeando el Martillo Atronador contra el suelo, listo para pelear.

Jonydius: ¡Vamos, equipo! ¡Solo tenemos que aguantar hasta la puesta de sol!

Decía el pegaso tratando de animar al grupo. Camaleón ahí le preguntó.

Camaleón: Esto ¿Y si en vez de aguantar hasta el final, lográramos derrotar a esos bestias?

Jonydius: Ehh...Eso también valdría.

Contestó Jonydius mientras Frozen se reía por lo bajo por el comentario del changeling y como contestó el pegaso.

Adelia: ¿Qué tal si dejamos de hablar y entramos ya a la acción?

Preguntaba Adelia mientras empuñaba la Espada del Fuego Helado en su forma de dos katanas. Quiron la dio la razón.

Quiron: Completamente de acuerdo, compañera. Esto requiere solucionarse con los puños y no hablando.

Flygon: ¡A por ellos!

El grupo se lanzó hacia los lobos cazadores donde estos últimos se bajaron de sus monturas para pelear.

Vulcan fue el primero en atacar donde activando el reactor de su armadura, se lanzó a toda velocidad donde placó contra uno de los lobos que lo llevó por delante. Flygon saltó en el aire para lanzar sus shuriken donde el otro lobo los desviaba con su hacha, mientras Adelia lo atacaba con sus katanas al lobo donde este se defendía con su hacha, sin darse cuenta de que Frozen se ponía detrás de él y con su lanza le hizo la zancadilla haciendo que el lobo se cayera de espaldas. Anabel con su tridente, creó unos tentáculos de agua que atraparon el cuerpo del lobo.

Eye Fox iba corriendo hacia el lobo negro disparando flechas sin parar, mientras Jonydius la cubría por arriba lanzando rayos desde su arma, mientras el lobo saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando los disparos. El lobo seguiría esquivando ataques si no fuera porque de repente sintió que algo le retenía el brazo armado.

Lobo negro: ¿Pero qué...?

Deshaciendo su camuflaje, apareció Camaleón que usaban el látigo de su armadura para retener el brazo armado del changeling.

Camaleón: ¡Todo tuyo, colega!

Ayax: ¡Voy!

Respondió Ayax que se lanzó hacia el lobo negro con su espada de luz. El lobo negro ahí tiró con fuerza del látigo de Camaleón, haciendo que el changeling fuera hacia el y lo usó para golpear al semental donde el changeling y el semental cayeron al suelo.

El lobo negro iba a atacarlos, hasta que Eye Fox disparó una flecha mágica que se convirtió en red, atrapando al lobo e impedir que se pudiera mover. Jonydius ahí se preparó para atacar.

Jonydius: ¡Trueno!

El pegaso convocó un poderoso rayo del cielo, que impactó de lleno en el lobo negro haciendo gritar de dolor a este.

Lobo negro: ¡Ya estoy harto!

Gritó furioso el lobo logrando romper la red. Acto seguido surgió volando Vulcan que cayó al suelo, haciendo un tremendo ruido de su armadura oso contra el suelo. Acto seguido apareció el lobo con quien combatía tratando de partilo en dos con su hacha, pero Alice con su Mazo de los Terremotos, le golpeó en mitad de la cara que lo mandó estrellarse en una parte de la Mega Base.

Alice: ¿Estás bien, calvorota?

Preguntaba la yegua ayudando a Vulcan a levantarse y este aceptando la ayuda, la respondió sonriente tras su casco.

Vulcan: Bien, hermosa. Sobre todo si me ayuda una lindura de tan buenos flancos como tú.

La yegua molesta por el comentario, lo dejó caer de nuevo contra el suelo al robot. Acto seguido la yegua tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el ataque de hacha del lobo de antes, ahora fue Vulcan que tras rápidamente levantarse, le golpeó con el Martillo Atronador con fuerza que lo mandó a volar por el cielo.

Vulcan: Ahora me toca a mi preguntarte a ti se estás bien, preciosa.

La comentaba ahora el robot. Alice no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que Vulcan la había salvado de una buena.

Mientras tanto en el puente, Swan y los padres de Mike observaban desde los monitores el combate que tenía el grupo contra los lobos.

Light Hope: Esos lobos se ven terribles.

Star Sun: Y eso que son solo tres. Puede que tenga que a salir para ayudarlos.

Comentaba el general considerando la idea de salir e intervenir en el combate. Swan ahí le dijo al general.

Swan: Tranquilo, general. Los chicos se bastan ellos solos para derrotar esos lobos. No son problema para ellos.

Decía esto con total confianza el minotauro, hasta que en la pantalla se vio a Piro Fire y a Quiron estrellarse contra una pared de metal de la nave a causa de unos de los lobos.

Light Hope: ¿Seguro?

Preguntó un tanto preocupada la yegua. Swan aclarándose la voz, la respondió.

Swan: "Ejem"...Por supuesto.

Los padres de Mike no estaban muy seguro, mientras Mike estaba sentado en una esquina junto con Holy. Mike estaba molesto por no estar allí junto con sus compañeros.

Mike: Esto es tan frustrante.

Holy: Te entiendo, Mike, pero ahora mismo no estás en tu mejor momento.

Mike: Dime algo que no sepa. Resulta muy molesto para mí estar sin hacer nada.

Comentaba Mike aun molesto, hasta que se escucho una risa perversa que solo Mike podía escuchar.

Loki: Oh, Mike Bluer. Nunca pensé que fueras de la gente que se quedase escondido sin querer dar la cara.

Mike: ¿Loki?

Mike vio en el reflejo de la pared de metal, nada menos que a Loki.

Mike: ¿Qué haces aquí, Loki?

Preguntaba molesto adoptando postura de guardia. El malvado dios riéndose perversamente, le respondió.

Loki: Vine a ver que hacías, y me sorprende verte haciendo algo tan impropio de ti.

Mike: ¿A qué te refieres?

Holy: Mike ¿Con quién hablas?

Preguntaba la fénix que lo único que veía era a Mike en pose de batalla y hablando con la pared.

Mike: ¿Acaso no le oyes, Holy?

Loki: Ja, ja, ja. Ella no puede oírme. Solo a mí.

Mike: No me digas.

Contestó con sarcasmo Mike.

Loki: ¿Sabes? Creo que me equivoqué en convertirte en cerdo. Tal vez te quedaría mejor como una gallina.

Decía con burla el malvado dios, molestando así a Mike.

Mike: ¿Qué insinúas?

Loki: Que me resulta gracioso que alguien presume de ser un guerrero valeroso, se comporte como un cobarde que se esconde en vez de dar la cara. Como una vulgar gallina. Ja, ja, ja.

Se burlaba el dios de la mentira, haciendo que Mike se enojara enormemente.

Mike: ¿Cobarde, yo? ¡Ahora verás!

Gritó molesto Mike, saltando hacia Loki, pero solo logró estrellarse de morros contra la pared.

Holy: Mike ¿Qué haces?

Preguntaba la fénix preocupada por su amigo, pero Mike levantándose de golpe, dijo.

Mike: ¡Se acabo! ¡Ya se va a enterar ese dios de pacotilla quién es el cobarde aquí!

Dijo esto echando a correr, mientras Holy preocupada, lo siguió tratando de detenerlo.

Holy: ¡Mike! ¿Qué haces? ¡Detente!

Alzó la voz la fénix, llamando así la atención de los padres de Mike que veían como este último se escapaba.

Star Sun: ¡Mike! ¿Qué haces?

Light Hope: ¡Detente!

Pero Mike no les hizo caso y siguió corriendo, donde al final ambos padres y el minotauro se unieron a la persecución del pequeño cerdito.

Eye Fox y Jonydius aparecieron volando para luego caer al suelo enfrente del lobo negro.

Lobo negro: Vuestra entrega os honra, pero ha llegado la hora de cazar a nuestra presa.

Decía el lobo negro mientras Eye Fox y Jonydius se levantaron rápidamente para responderle de forma retadora.

Fox: ¡No te vamos a dejar que toques a Mike!

Jonydius: ¡Sí! ¡Tendrás que matarnos primero para hacerte con él!

Lobo negro: Cómo queráis.

Mike: ¡A la cargaaaa!

Interrumpió el momento Mike que apareció corriendo entre Eye Fox y Jonydius para sorpresa de estos.

Fox: ¿Mike?

Ambos vieron como el cerdo volador saltó y le mordió con fuerza de la nariz del lobo, haciendo aullar de dolor a éste. El lobo trató de atraparlo con sus garras, pero Mike saltó para atrás para luego lanzarse hacia él y placarle en su estomago que lo tiró al suelo. Una vez encima de él, Mike cayó sobre el rostro del lobo y comenzó a golpearle fuerte con sus pezuñas.

Mike: ¡Toma esto, y ésta, y ésta también!

Decía Mike sin parar de golpear con sus pezuñas en el rostro del lobo negro con furia y saña. Mike seguía atacando hasta que el lobo trató de agarrarlo con su garra, pero Mike ahí le mordió la garra haciendo gritar de nuevo de dolor a éste.

Lobo negro: ¡Condenado cerdo!

Decía el lobo logrando levantarse y sacudiendo su brazo donde tenía Mike clavando sus dientes en la garra. Pese a todo, Mike seguía mordiendo con furia y saña la garra del lobo, logrando profundizar con fuerza sus dientes en la piel del lobo. El lobo negro ya harto, alzó su hacha con intención de partir en dos a Mike, pero éste se soltó justo para evitar el ataque.

Holy: ¡Mike! ¡Aléjate de ese tipo!

Le gritaba Holy queriendo proteger a su compañero volando hacia él, pero el lobo negro se interpuso en su camino.

Lobo negro: ¡Aparta, pájaro! ¡Búscate otra presa!

Decía el lobo golpeando con su garra a la fénix, tirandola al suelo. Mike se alarmó al ver como habían golpeando a su compañera.

Mike: ¡Holy! ¡Maldita bestia! ¡Nadie golpea a mi compañera!

Gritaba furioso Mike lanzándose contra la cabeza del lobo y ahí morderle con fuerza de la oreja al lobo, haciendo aullar de dolor al lobo.

Fox: ¡Aguanta, Mike!

Jonydius: ¡Vamos a ayudarte!

El grupo al completo iba a ayudar a Mike, pero inesperadamente apareció Loki en una flamas negras y portando un gran bastón amarillo largo.

Loki: Creo que no.

El malvado dios con una sonrisa malévola, golpeó el suelo con su bastón creando una onda expansiva que golpeo a los presentes y los derribó al suelo.

Finalmente el lobo logró agarrar a Mike y tirarlo al suelo. El lobo mirando a Mike mientras alzaba su hacha, le decía.

Lobo negro: Has sido sin duda la mejor presa que nos ha podido tocar en años. Nos has ofrecido una dura pelea hasta el final tratando de salvar tu pellejo. Eso te convierte en un excelente premio de caza.

Decía el lobo bajando su hacha para horror de los presentes, en especial para los padres de Mike que acababan de llegar justo para ver la ejecución de su hijo.

Light Hope: ¡Star Hoooope!

Star Sun: ¡No!

Todo iba a cámara lenta. Todos veían con horror como el hacha iba poco a poco a punto de llegar al rostro de Mike. Loki con una sonrisa malvada, saboreaba el momento de vengarse de al menos de uno de sus enemigos que le arruinó sus planes de hacerse con el trono de Odín. El hacha estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, hasta que en ese momento el sol se había puesto y se escuchó el sonido de cuerno anunciando el fin de la caza.

El hoja se detuvo a centímetros del rostro de Mike para alivio de este.

Lobo negro: La caza a terminado.

Decía el lobo negro retirando el hacha del rostro de Mike para alivio de este. Loki que no estaba conforme, le llamó la atención al lobo.

Loki: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Vamos! ¡Acaba con él!

Pese a las palabras de Loki, el lobo negro no tenía intención alguna de cumplir su petición y ahí le contestó.

Lobo negro: La caza se ha acabado. Y el cerdo alado ha logrado escapar de nosotros. Una lastima. Una presa así no se encuentra todos los días.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Mike comenzó a brillar, recobrando su aspecto anterior para sorpresa de los lobos donde el líder no pudo evitar exclamar.

Lobo negro: ¿Qué? Espera ¿Acaso eres un pony?

Preguntaba sorprendido el lobo. Mike contento de recobrar su aspecto, le respondió al lobo.

Mike: Así es. Ese maldito loco me hechizo para convertirme en cerdo y así vosotros me dierais caza para deshacerse de mí.

Lobo negro: ¿En serio?

Preguntó el lobo mirando a Loki con expresión molesta. Ahí le dijo al dios de la mentira con tono molesto.

Lobo negro: Las reglas prohíben terminantemente usar cerdos hechizados, Loki. Has incumplido las reglas y debes pagar las consecuencias.

Decía el lobo negro con gran enojo al igual que sus compañeros.

Loki: ¿Te crees que me asustan tus amenazas, lobo?

Jonydius: Los lobos no sé, pero ¿Y si te amenazamos todos nosotros?

Preguntaba el pegaso del rayo con tono desafiante. Loki pudo ver que alrededor suyo le rodeaba el grupo como los padres de Mike, Swan con una enorme ametralladora pesada conectada a una cargar en su espalda, como varios robots de la Mega Base y los propios cañones de la nave.

Loki: Vaya. Esto requiere que me retire discretamente.

Decía el dios corriendo hacia una de las monturas de los lobos cazadores y una vez arriba, se fue volando. Los lobos cazadores se subieron a sus monturas para perseguirlo.

Lobo negro: ¡Vamos! ¡Demos su merecido a ese dios embaucador!

Los lobos salieron volando, pero el lobo negro parándose enfrente de Mike, el dijo.

Lobo negro: Debo admitirlo. Has sido sin duda una digna presa que has sabido pelear por tu vida hasta el final. De ser un autentico cerdo alado, habrías sido un excelente premio para el gran banquete de Odín.

Le decía el lobo con cierto tono de admiración a Mike.

Mike: Vaya. Que honor.

Respondió Mike sin saber si sentirse alagado o insultado. Finalmente el lobo negro se marchó volando junto con sus compañeros para perseguir a Loki. Una vez solos, Holy adoptó su forma alicornio y abrazó a Mike, al igual que su madre a su hijo, ambas yeguas felices de que el alicornio estuviera bien.

Holy: ¡Oh, Mike! ¡Por un momento temí que te perdíamos!

Decía Holy entre lágrimas. Mike sonrió, pero ahí su madre le dio una bofetada al rostro que llegó a dolerle.

Mike: ¡Au! ¿Y eso?

Light Hope: ¡Eso por salirte y exponerte al peligro! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo asustada que estaba cuando creí que ese horrible lobo te iba partirte en dos con su hacha!

Le decía a modo de regaño su madre, haciendo que Mike se sintiera un poco avergonzado y el grupo se riera.

Mike: Ejem...Perdona, madre...Supongo que me dejé engañar por Loki.

Jonydius: Al menos nos deshicimos de ese tipo.

Camaleón: Y ahora tendrá que preocuparse de que esos lobos no le hagan trizas por engañarlos.

Quiron: Eso es verdad.

El grupo entero se rió ante la suerte de Loki al ser ahora perseguido por los lobos cazadores. De un relámpago, apareció Arkantos.

Arkantos: Vaya. Parece que llegó un poco tarde ¿Qué me he perdido?

Preguntaba el dios mientras el grupo miró por un momento al dios y luego se echaron a reir.

A la mañana siguiente, en el pueblo del rayo, los elegidos se preparaban para despedirse de sus amigos de la patrulla.

Jonydius: Así que os vais ¿No?

Mike: Así es. Nuestro trabajo terminó aquí de momento.

Fox: No se han detectado más híbridos, así que podemos dar por hecho de que ya no hay más por aquí.

Completaba la arquera.

Frozen: Lastima que os tengáis que ir. La verdad es que estabais empezando a caerme bien todos.

Comentaba la unicornio del hielo con una sonrisa, hasta que Vulcan sonriente se acercó a ésta y la preguntó.

Vulcan: ¿Incluso yo?

Frozen: Eh...Bueno. Siempre hay excepciones.

Respondió con tono frío la yegua, haciendo que un aura de depresión rodeara al robot y el grupo se riera.

Quiron: Ojala pudiéramos ir con vosotros.

Flygon: Sí. La idea de ir a otros universos y conocer gente de otros mundos, resulta emocionante.

Adelia: ¿Verdad? La verdad es que ir de un mundo a otro y hacer comparaciones entre mundos, es verdaderamente emocionante.

Respondía en parte emocionada la yegua terrestre al mencionarlo.

Fox: Bueno, bueno. No olvidemos que estamos de misión. No de vacaciones.

Comentaba con tono serio la arquera mientras Gizmo flotaba a su lado. Piro Fire rotando los ojos ante lo que dijo su compañera, la dijo a ésta.

Piro Fire: Como no, Eye Fox. Tú siempre tan positiva.

Quiron: Sí. Ella y Frozen en eso se parecen un montón. Hasta el punto que podrían hacerse pasar perfectamente por hermanas.

Dijo de forma sarcástica el semental del fuego sin poder evitar emular una leve sonrisa, donde ahí la unicornio del hielo mirando feo al unicornio, le dijo molesta.

Frozen: ¿Qué has dicho?

Quiron: ¡Lo que has oído!

Ambos unicornios chocaron cuerno con cuerno a la vez que sus narices, y parecían que iban a pelearse de nuevo hasta que Jonydius puso paz en ambos.

Jonydius: Calma. Que haya paz.

Amanra: Antes, una cosa para vosotros, amigos.

Decía la yegua del elemento legendario, portando unas bolsas donde en ellas tenía varios pergaminos.

Amanra: Estos pergaminos tienen historias y leyendas de nuestra tierra de Pangea. Y os lo queremos regalar.

Decía sonriente la yegua, ofreciendo los pergaminos al grupo. Mike encantado, lo aceptó mientras respondía.

Mike: Muchas gracias. Seguro que a la Twilight de nuestro mundo la encantará leerlos.

Vulcan: Eso seguro, jefe. Je, je, je.

Ayax: Cuidaos mucho, amigos.

Piro: Igualmente.

Gizmo: (Pitidos varios).

Mike: Si terminamos pronto con nuestra misión, trataremos de volver para ayudaros en vuestra lucha contra los titanes.

Jonydius: Muchas gracias. Igualmente si nosotros logramos derrotar a los titanes, os ayudaremos en vuestra lucha contra Arek.

Ambos sementales chocaron de cascos. Finalmente ambos grupos se despidieron y el grupo de Mike fue teletransportados.

Quiron: Lastima que se vayan. Me gustaba esa gente. Y debo decir que tenían cosas chulas.

Alice: Es verdad. A mí me gustó ver nuestro planeta a través de su nave.

Jonydius: Bueno, amigos. Ahora concentrémonos en nuestra misión. En derrotar a Cronos y sus seguidores.

Todos: ¡Si!

Respondía el grupo a su líder, mientras en Equestria, las cinco puertas que estaban repartidas en dicho reino, esperaban el momento para abrirse y así liberarse Cronos y sus otros titanes.

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión, aparecían las siluetas de seis jóvenes con aspecto humanoide, portando extrañas armaduras como armas.

Continuara.

No olvides comentar.

 **Antes que nada. Quiero dar las gracias a mi amigo Gunsmith-6798 por dejarme a los personajes de su fanfic, a la vez que me ha estado ayudando a revisar y corregir los capítulos. Muchas gracias, amigo. Me has ayudado bastante con esto.**


	25. Los Caballeros Dragón

**Los Caballeros Dragón.**

En el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville, estaba dicho pueblo siendo atacado por una enorme bestia reptiliana de cinco cabezas, cada una de un color, rojo, amarillo, negro, blanco y verde. Cada cabeza disparaba un rayo distinto que iba destruyendo parte del pueblo.

El monstruo seguía atacando, hasta que aparecieron seis jóvenes. Unos niños humanos que apenas debían tener una edad entre 8 o 10 años.

Niño: Leonidas y Draque han vuelto a soltar otro monstruo, Jim.

Comentaba un chico de de piel bronceada. Cabello rojizo. Ojos violetas y vestido con una camiseta anaranjada. Jeans azules. El llamado Jim, un chico de piel blanca, pelo rubí, ojos azul, camisa blanca y pantalones de color rojo carmesí, le respondió.

Jim: Cierto, Jhon. Al ver que estamos los seis juntos, quieren librarse de nosotros pase lo que pase.

Niño2: No importa. Ahora que volvemos a estar los seis juntos, podremos con lo que sea ¿Verdad, Lex?

Comentaba ahora un chico de piel blanca, cabello color anaranjado, ojos verdes. Vestido con una camisa de color azul y pantalones. El llamado Lex, un chico de piel morena. Cabello castaño. Ojos azules. Vestido con camisa roja y pantalones de overol, le contestó.

Lex: Cierto, Tom.

Jim: ¡Max, Fred! ¿Estáis listos?

Preguntaba esto a los otros jóvenes, el primero un chico de piel blanca. Cabello negro. Ojos café. Vestido con una camiseta de manga larga de color negro y pantalones amarillos. El otro, un chico de piel blanca. Cabello castaño. Ojos verdes claro. Vestido con una camisa a cuadros color lavanda y pantalones verdes. Ambos jóvenes asintieron.

Max: Por supuesto.

Fred: Le demostraremos a Leonidas y a Draque que no pueden venir aquí

Jim: Muy bien. Todos juntos.

Los seis: ¡Max-dragón, dúo morfosis!

Gritaron los seis jóvenes y estos comenzaron a brillar con intensidad. Cuando dicha luz desapareció, ahora los jóvenes tenían unas impresionantes armaduras.

El llamado Jim obtuvo una armadura roja brillante con alas y cola, cinturón con una placa con forma de fuego y un casco con forma de dragón. Un hacha de doble filo envuelto en llamas

El llamado Tom, una armadura dorada de bordes plateados, alas y cola, con casco con forma de dragón y un cinturón, en su placa tenía la figura de un trueno. Portando un martillo con símbolos místicos.

El llamado Max, una armadura blanca con trazos azules, además de alas y casco en forma de cabeza de dragón. En su placa con una figura del hielo. Portando dos dagas blancas como la nieve.

El joven Lex, una armadura color azul oscuro, bordes de oro, hermosas alas escamosas y un casco en forma de dragón, un cinturón con una placa en forma de olas marinas. Un tridente adornado con joyas.

Fred una armadura metalizada con cola y alas, una placa en su cinturón con forma de un tornado, casco con forma de dragón. Un arco.

Finalmente el llamado Jhon una armadura café claro con bordes anaranjados, alas y cola, un casco con forma de dragón y un cinturón, con una placa de unas montañas. Con una maza con filosas púas.

Jim: ¡Bien, jóvenes caballeros dragón! ¡Estamos listos para la batalla!

Jhon: ¡Derrotemos ahora a esa cosa!

El grupo se fue a enfrentarse a la enorme bestia. Ajenos a todo ello, estaban dos extraños seres observando la batalla desde lo alto de una colina.

El primero era un demonio humanoide de piel negra con rayas rojas, cabello plateado con rojo, ojos con pupilas inyectadas en sangre, colmillo, y cuernos de demonio. Llevando una armadura de acero negro y siendo por lo menos dos veces más grande y un humano adulto.

Demonio: Parece, Draque, que los jóvenes caballeros han optado por enfrentarse a tu monstruo todos juntos.

Comentaba el demonio con una pérfida sonrisa al ser que tenía a su lado. Otro demonio de piel azul con negro, cabello verde tóxico, colmillos y alas de demonio. Su tamaño era cinco veces del tamaño de Leónidas. El llamado Draque sonriendo malignamente, le respondió.

Draque: Sí, Leónidas. Y mientras la bestia los mantiene ocupados, nuestros esbirros se encargarán de cosechar suficiente energía negativa para nuestros planes.

Volviendo a la batalla, los jóvenes caballeros estaban plantando cara al monstruo.

Jhon: ¡Impacto Terrenal!

Gritaba Jhon golpeando con su maza el suelo, creando varias esquirlas de roca, donde todas éstas impactaron contra el enorme monstruo causando fuertes daños en su cuerpo. El monstruo furioso, disparó un rayo contra el grupo donde estos lo esquivaron.

Lex: ¡Aqua Explosión!

Lex disparó desde su tridente unas burbuja de agua explosiva, que impactó en una de las cabezas del dragón, aturdiéndola momentáneamente.

Tom: ¡Trueno Golpeador!

Tom con su martillo cargando de electricidad, golpeó el pecho del monstruo haciendo retroceder a éste a la vez que sufría un intenso daño eléctrico.

Max: ¡Estatua de Hielo!

Max se elevó mediante una plataforma de hielo que se creaba a sus pies, una vez arriba junto sus dagas formando una "X" y por ella disparó un potente rayo de hielo que fue congelando al monstruo.

Fred: ¡Flecha de Otoño!

Fred disparó varias flechas mágicas que lograron destruir cuatro de las cinco cabezas del monstruo que al estar previamente congeladas, se destruían con facilidad.

Jim: ¡Lava Infernal!

Jim pegando un gran salto y alzando su hacha, bajó de golpe mientras su arma se rodeaba de llamas, y de un tajo partió en dos al monstruo donde se rompió en trozos de hielo.

Fred: ¡Vencimos!

Tom: ¡Nadie puede con nosotros!

Los chicos lo celebraban, hasta que una misteriosa voz los interrumpió.

¿?: Con esa imitación barata de híbrido no me extraña. Nada comparable a mí.

Los jóvenes se detuvieron para ver con asombro a una extraña criatura que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Era un ser con cuerpo de centauro y cabeza de minotauro. Tenía un espejo en el pecho, otro en los cuernos y dos en sus costados. Los caballeros al ver aquella criatura, se pusieron en guardia.

Lex: ¿Quién eres tú?

Max: ¿Acaso eres otro de los monstruos de Draque?

Ante las preguntas, el extraño ser les respondió con arrogancia.

¿?: No me comparéis con esos monstruos fracasados de Draque. Yo soy Dynamir, uno de los ocho elegidos de Arek el Absoluto.

Se presentó el extraño ser revelando que era en realidad un híbrido. Los jóvenes parecían confundidos ante la presentación del llamado Dynamir.

Tom: ¿Arek el Absoluto?

Fred: Ni siquiera me suena el nombre.

Leónidas y Draque se quedaron observando al extraño ser que se apareció enfrente de los caballeros.

Leónidas: ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Es uno de tus monstruo, Draque?

Draque: No. Ese monstruo no me pertenece y jamás vi nada igual.

Volviendo con los caballeros, Jim le preguntó al híbrido.

Jim: Si no trabajas para Draque ¿Para qué has venido?

Dynamir: Muy simple. He venido para destruiros.

Contestó con una sonrisa malvada el híbrido. Los caballeros se pusieron en guardia al escuchar aquella respuesta del monstruo.

Fred: ¿Ah, sí? ¡Entonces prueba a destruir esto!

Respondió retador Fred disparando una flecha mágica desde su arco contra el híbrido. Dynamir no trató siquiera de moverse y lo único que hizo fue alzar pecho y dejar que le diera por ahí justo donde tenía éste uno de sus espejos.

Sorprendentemente el espejo que tenía el híbrido en su pecho absorbió la flecha que había lanzado Fred. Luego la devolvió por el espejo que tenía entre sus cuernos de vuelta hacia Fred. El chico habría sido atravesado por su propia flecha si Jim no lo hubiera apartado a tiempo.

Jim: ¿Estás bien, Fred?

Fred: Eh...Sí.

Tom: Pero ¿Qué ha hecho ese tipo? Acaba de devolver la flecha de Fred.

Comentaba el chico, sorprendido de que el híbrido pudiera devolver dicha flecha como si nada.

Jhon: No lo sé, pero le vamos a quitar esa sonrisa de presumido que tiene.

Lex: ¡Cierto! ¡Se va a enterar!

Jhon lanzó desde su maza fragmentos de roca, mientras Lex un rayo burbujas contra el híbrido. Dynamir solo se rió mientras absorbía ambos ataques con los espejos de sus costados, para acto seguido devolvérselos a ambos caballeros, el ataque de roca contra Lex, mientras el ataque de agua contra Jhon.

Lex: ¡Cuidado!

Jhon y Lex se hicieron a un lado para esquivar ambos ataques.

Max: Ese tipo parece que es capaz de devolver nuestros ataques.

Comentaba Max.

Dynamir: No solo eso puedo hacer.

El híbrido concentró energía psionica en sus garras y las lanzó a modo de rayo contra los caballeros, donde éstos tuvieron que esquivarlos.

Dynamir: Ja, ja, ja. Poco tenéis que hacer contra un híbrido elegido de Arek. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el híbrido mientras seguía disparando rayos contra los caballeros, mientras estos seguía esquivando sus ataques. los caballeros trataron de atacarlo con sus ataques mágicos, pero el híbrido absorbía todos los ataques que estos lanzaban, para luego devolverlos en contra de ellos.

Leónidas y Draque veían como el extraño ser estaba poniendo en aprietos a los caballeros.

Leónidas: Hay que admitir que está logrando meter en serios aprietos a esos nefastos caballeros.

Comentaba el demonio con una sonrisa malvada. Draque sonriendo de igual manera, le respondió.

Draque: Cierto. Habría que ir pensando en reclutarlo a nuestra causa.

Dynamir: Ja, ja, ja. Nada de lo que hagáis os servirá. Nada puede detenerme. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el híbrido sin dejar de atacar a o devolver ataques a los caballeros.

¿?: ¡Pongamos a prueba tu teoría!

Antes de que el híbrido tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, recibió una fuerte patada en el rostro que lo mandó a volar a gran distancia y caer luego al suelo.

¿?: Ya vero que no lo reflejas todos los ataques ¿Verdad?

Se escuchó de nuevo aquella voz, una voz femenina. Los caballeros pudieron ver que provenía de una extraña chica humana como ellos, solo que ésta tenía un especie de traje angelical blanco con capucha que la tapaba parte de la cabeza, dejando solo ver un hermoso rostro de piel blanca, donde sobresalía una hermosa cabellera rubia con líneas rojas. Ojos dorados. Unas resplandecientes alas de luz. En su mano derecha portaba una espada.

Lex: ¿Quién es esa chica?

Fred: ¿Es una humana? ¿Cómo nosotros?

Max: No lo sé, pero una cosa es segura. Creo que me acabo de enamorar.

Completaba este último con expresión de enamorado. Así hasta que Jim le dio un codazo en su brazo para espabilarlo.

Jim: ¡Despierta, Max! ¿No ves que esa chica por lo menos te debe doblar en edad?

Comentaba Jim mientras Max sobandose el brazo, le contestó.

Max: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Como se dice normalmente, el amor no conoce edad.

Se defendía éste. La extraña humana estaba flotando en el aire con sus alas de luz, mientras el híbrido mirando a ésta con ira, la dijo.

Dynamir: A ver...Una chica con apariencia humana con alas de luz. Si no me equivoco, tú debes ser esa condenada Mileniun Star, donde la mayoría te llaman Mikki ¿No?

Preguntaba el híbrido a ésta, mientras Mikki encogiéndose de hombros, le contestó.

Mikki: Así es, pero solo mis amigos me llaman Mikki. Y tú debes ser una de esas abominaciones híbridas conocidas como los elegidos de Arek.

Dynamir: Sí. Soy uno de los elegidos de Arek. Y uno de sus favoritos. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el híbrido. Los caballeros escuchaban la conversación de ambos.

Jhon: ¿De qué estarán hablando?

Tom: No tengo ni idea.

Max: Mileniun Star...Que nombre más hermoso...

Comentaba Max aun con expresión de enamorado, hasta que Jim le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se espabilase.

Jim: Max. Contrólate un poco.

Volviendo con Mikki, la guerrera angelical siguiendo enfrente del híbrido, le comentó a éste.

Mikki: Bueno. Como diría mi hermano ¿Qué tal si pasamos directamente a la parte en que te pateo el trasero y te rindes?

Bromeaba ésta con una sonrisa. El híbrido ahí la contestó desafiante.

Dynamir: Condenada yegua. Solo porque seas hermana de ese condenado alicornio, no significa que puedas derrotarme.

A los caballeros les resultó raro que el híbrido se dirigiera a la chica como yegua y no como humana.

Fire White: (Oye, Mikki ¿Qué tal si dejamos de perder el tiempo y le damos lo suyo a este tipo?)

Mikki: Completamente de acuerdo, Fire White. Vamos a machacar a éste tipo.

Dynamir: ¿Hablas sola? Ah, sí. Es verdad. Estás fusionada con un fénix. No importa. Ninguno de tus ataques mágico me harán nada. Los reflejaré como todos. ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el híbrido riéndose sin parar, hasta que en ese instante, Mikki se desplazó a toda velocidad para conectarle un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago del híbrido, sacándole todo el aire que éste tenía.

Mikki: No tienes espejos por todo tu cuerpo ¿Verdad?

Bromeaba ésta con una sonrisa maliciosa, a la vez que iluminaba su puño, para mediante un potente rayo, mandar a volar al cielo al híbrido.

La chica desplegó sus alas de luz y se puso a volar para seguir al híbrido. Los caballeros miraron impresionados como aquella extraña chica había logrado hacer morder el polvo a aquel híbrido.

Fred: Es increíble.

Max: Esa misteriosa chica ha sabido darle lo suyo a ese tipo.

Jhon: Me preguntó quién será esa chica.

Comentaban los caballeros hasta que escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

¿?: Mikki es casi tan fuerte como su hermano. Estoy seguro que podrá contra ese híbrido.

Los caballeros se dieron la vuelta para ver quién les hablaba. Cinco de los seis pusieron expresiones de sorpresa y no pudieron evitar exclamar.

Jhon, Tom, Fred, Max y Lex: ¡¿White Shield?!

Dijeron los cinco caballeros al ver a White Shield. Jim no parecía comprender la reacción de sus hermanos. Ahí el unicornio con una sonrisa en el rostro, les contestó.

White: Hola, chicos. Cuanto tiempo.

Los cinco caballeros fueron hacia donde estaba el unicornio donde parecían conocerlo y ahí le hablaron muy animadamente.

Fred: ¡White Shield, amigo! ¿En serio eres tú?

Max: Amigo. Cuanto tiempo.

Tom: ¿Esa armadura es nueva?

Jhon: ¿Cómo está Mike y el resto de la patrulla?

Lex: Amigo. No te vimos desde que visitamos vuestro mundo, con todo ese lío de Absalon y esa condenada guerra.

Le hablaban alegremente los jóvenes caballeros al unicornio. Jim que estaba un tanto apartado, no comprendía las reacciones de sus hermanos.

Jim: Chicos ¿Qué os pasa? ¿De qué conocéis a este unicornio?

Ante la pregunta, los chicos acordándose de su hermano, le respondió.

Max: Es verdad. Tú no le conoces ya que estamos...Ya sabes...Fuera.

Jhon: Jim. Él es White Shield. Le conocimos en el otro mundo donde ya hace tiempo te hablamos de él.

Jim: Ah, sí. Creo que me hablasteis de que estuvisteis en otro mundo y llegasteis a conocer a gente interesante.

Contestaba el chico con una leve sonrisa. Ahí Jhon volviendo a mirar a White Shield, le preguntó a éste.

Jhon: Dime, White Shield ¿Viniste tú con esa extraña chica?

White: Sí. Ella es Mileniun Star, aunque todos la llamamos Mikki. La hermana pequeña de Mike.

Respondió tranquilamente el unicornio. En ese momento los cinco caballeros pusieron expresiones de sorpresa y sin poder evitar, exclamaron.

Los cinco: ¡¿La hermana pequeña de Mike?!

Exclamaron los cinco caballeros sorprendidos al descubrir que la misteriosa chica que les había ayudado antes, era la hermana pequeña de Mike.

Fred: Eso explica muchas cosas.

Max: El por qué esa chica es tan fuerte. Teniendo en cuenta quien es su hermano mayor.

Lex: Desde luego.

Comentaban éstos impresionados ante la revelación. Así hasta que Jim les llamó la atención de sus hermanos.

Jim: Bueno. Ya nos pondremos al día luego, os recuerdo que Ponyville está bajo ataque por las tropas de Chrysalis y Trox. Y esa quimera nos ha ocupado mucho tiempo.

Comentaba Jim ya que aparte del a quimera, Chrysalis y sus changelings vinieron también para atacar a los habitantes de Ponyville. White Shield con tono tranquilo, le contestó.

White: Sobre eso no te preocupes. Tenemos ese campo cubierto.

Por las calles de Ponyville, enfrente de la biblioteca de Twilight*, la princesa, Spike y sus amigas estaban enfrente de un gran contingente de changelings, dirigidos por la misma Chrysalis.

 *** Aquí la biblioteca sigue intacta.**

Chrysalis: Estáis perdidas. Con vuestros queridos caballeros ocupados con el monstruo del amo Draque, ya no tenéis a nadie que os defienda.

Se jactaba la reina changeling con una risa diabólica. Twilight y las otras no se dejaron intimidar por la reina, salvo Fluttershy que estaba detrás de Rainbow temblando de miedo.

Twilight: ¡No nos das miedo, Chrysalis! ¡Jim y sus hermanos vendrán para derrotaros una vez más!

Habló desafiante y decidida la princesa de la amistad. Chrysalis con una sonrisa malvada, respondió.

Chrysalis: De momento, no llegaran a tiempo para salvaros a vosotras ¡Changelings, atacad!

Ordenó esto último la reina y los changeling se lanzaron hacia Twilight y su grupo, pero justo cuando estaban ya saltando sobre ellas, una misteriosa sombra se movía a gran velocidad entre las filas changeling, golpeando a varios de estos y en apenas instantes, la primera fila de changelings cayeron al suelo completamente noqueados. Nadie comprendía que había pasado, sobre todo la reina que no entendía como parte de sus tropas cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Chrysalis: ¿Qué ha pasado con mis soldados!

¿?: Yo puedo responder a eso. Fui yo que los he noqueado.

Una bomba de humo estalló cerca de los presentes, apareciendo por ella una terrestre con crin rubia atada con una coleta y equipamiento ninja. Aquella terrestre era nada menos que Medic.

Chrysalis: ¿Quién eres tú?

Exigió respuesta la reina. Medic con total tranquilidad, respondió.

Medic: Soy Medic. De la Patrulla Harmony. Y mi grupo y yo hemos venido a deteneros.

Las mane y Spike no sabían quién era aquella yegua. La reina enfadada por como la hablaba la ninja médico, la dijo bastante molesta.

Chrysalis: ¡Condenada pony! ¡Debes estar muy segura de ti misma de que puedes derrotar a mi ejercito y a mí!

Medic: La verdad es que bastante segura si me siento para derrotar a un grupo de debiluchos como vosotros.

Respondía la yegua con un leve tono de humor, haciendo que la reina furiosa, la gritase.

Chrysalis: ¡Maldita pony! ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme? ¡Changelings, acabad con ella!

Ordenaba la reina y sus soldados se lanzaron a por la ninja médica, donde ésta estaba tranquilamente parada en el sitio mientras sacaba su katana.

Medic: Una espada firme, es una espada serena.

Dijo esto medic, para acto seguido lanzarse contra los changeling, primero lanzó unos shuriken que hirieron a varios changelings, cuando llegó hasta éstos, los changeling intentaron atacarla con su magia, cascos o incluso con sus dientes, pero ninguno de ellos lograba siquiera rozarla, ya que la pony ninja se movía con una destreza enorme. Medic lograba esquivar con suma facilidad los ataques, a la vez que con su katana iba dejando fuera de juego a los changelings sin matarlos.

Las mane y el dragón miraban asombradas con que facilidad una sola pony lograba diezmar a la mayoría de las tropas de Chrysalis.

Applejack: ¡Caracoles! ¿Quién es esa pony?

Rainbow: No lo sé, pero chica. Se mueve con una destreza impresionante.

Spike: Esa yegua impresiona.

Twilight: La cuestión es ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y de dónde viene?

Mientras tanto, la reina no se podía creer con que facilidad una sola pony estaba logrando derrotar a sus tropas sin esfuerzo alguno. Ya ésta molesta, decidió intervenir en persona.

Chrysalis: ¡Basta de juegos!

La reina cargó su rayo y disparó contra Medic que seguía peleando. Ésta ya notó el rayo verde que iba dirigido hacia ella.

Twilight: ¡Cuidado!

Trató de advertir a Medic, pero la pony médico estaba tranquila. En ese momento alguien con un escudo se interpuso, deteniendo así el rayo de la reina

Medic: Veo que has decidido unirte a la diversión, Blue Star.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa, teniendo delante de ella a Blue Star. La unicornio mirando de forma seria a ésta, la dijo.

Blue: Debiste haber esperado a los demás, Medic. Y no irte tan deprisa ¿Acaso no eras tú la que se toma con calma y serenidad las cosas?

La decía a modo de regaño la paladín. Medic encogiéndose de hombros, la dijo.

Medic: Cierto que muchas veces hay que hacer las cosas con calma, pero se puede perder muchas cosas cuando se va con exceso de cautela.

Pese a todo, Blue Star sonrió. Los changelings rodearon a las dos yeguas y trataron de atacarlas, pero una estela negra pasó entre ellos, golpeando a la mayoría de éstos. Dicha sombras se reveló como Shadow Storm.

Shadow: Aquí está el caballero bat pony para el que quiera algo con él.

Decía esto el pegaso a la vez que lanzaba sus plumas afiladas de las alas, contra un grupo de changeling donde varios de estos cayeron heridos al suelo.

Los que lograron quedar en pie, fueron rápidamente siendo golpeados por unos golpes invisibles que salían de la nada. Luego apareció Phantom que tenía activado su camuflaje para pasar inadvertido. Luego se quitó la capucha revelando su rostro y comentó.

Phantom: Bien. Por fortuna no parece que haya llegado muy tarde para sacaros las castañas del fuego.

Comentaban esto con cierto tono frió el unicornio. Medic sonriendo, le comentó a éste.

Medic: Como siempre, tú eres la alegría de la huerta.

Bromeaba la pony ninja ante la actitud de su compañero Phantom. Chrysalis ya harta de tanta interrupción, gritó.

Chrysalis: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Guerreros! ¡Acabad con esos malditos de una vez para siempre!

Los changelings obedecieron y se lanzaron hacia el grupo, donde ahí éstos combatían contra dichos changelings.

Medic: ¿Dónde están Bit y Lucia?

Preguntaba la pony ninja mientras esquivaba el puñetazo de un changeling, para luego contraatacar con una patada en el rostro de éste. Shadow lanzando ataques punzantes con su lanza contra varios changelings, la contestó.

Shadow: ¡Se han ido a ocuparse de otras molestias que rondaban por otra parte del pueblo!

En otro lugar del pueblo. Un grupo de grifos bandidos siendo dirigidos por su líder, un tal Trox. Un grifo de plumaje gris, alas verdes y ojos negros aterradores, con una cicatriz en uno de ellos. Dicho grifo y su banda estaban teniendo problemas por un obstáculo imprevisto.

Inesperadamente, apareció otro grifo que se interpuso en su camino, solo que éste era de metal, Junto a él estaba una dragona que inexplicablemente era también de metal. Aquellos seres metálicos eran nada menos que Bit y Lucia.

Lucia: Bien, grifo metálico. Vamos a tener algo de fiesta aquí.

Comentaba la dragona robot, empuñando su Espada del Infierno 2.0. Bit desplegando sus garras, la respondió.

Bit: Eso parece, Lucia.

Trox: ¡Malditos engendros de metal! ¡No se quienes sois, pero os vamos a descuartizar! ¡A por ellos, esbirros!

Ordenaba el líder de los grifos bandidos y su banda le obedeció, lanzándose contra Bit y Lucia.

Lucia: ¡Adelante! ¡Vamos a por ellos!

Bit: Sí.

Lucia blandió su espada, lanzando un tajo que derribó a varios bandidos que cayeron al suelo heridos. Bit desplegó sus compartimentos, disparando varios misiles que impactaron en los grifos y estos cayeron al suelo heridos. El líder furioso con que facilidad habían caído sus hombres, gritó.

Trox: ¡Malditos seáis! ¡No creáis que solo tengo bandidos grifos a mis ordenes! ¡Atacad, changelings!

Y de golpe surgieron de todas partes, todo un ejercito de changelings.

Trox: Je, je, je. A ver que hacéis vosotros solos contra todo éste ejercito.

Decía el grifo con una sonrisa perversa. Pese a todo, Bit y Lucia lucían tranquilo.

Lucia: La verdad es que hay de sobra para divertirnos, pero también tenemos nuestros propio ejercito a nuestra disposición.

Decía la dragona emulando una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, mientras con un pulgar señalaba al cielo. Ahí el grifo miró hacia donde apuntaba la dragona. Ahí vio una extrañas naves flotando en el cielo.

Aquellas naves eran naves matriz como los de la Guardia Celeste, solo que éstas eran plateadas con haces de energía amarilla. Dichas naves se abrieron adoptando su modo alterno, generando así su campo de energía.

Del haz de energía surgieron varios robots purificadores. Entre ellos vigilantes, devastadores y algunas unidades de apoyo como vigorizadores.

Los grifos y changelings miraban sorprendidos a aquellos extraños ponis de metal plateado y energía amarilla. Una de las unidades vigilantes era un tanto diferente al resto.

Aquel vigilante se diferenciaba de los demás por ser ligeramente más grandes que los otros y tenía un especie de aro amarillo de energía en la espalda y abierto por arriba. Aquel vigilante habló.

Vigilante líder: ¡Purificadores! ¡Preparaos para purificar al enemigo!

Ordenaba aquel extraño vigilante. Los vigilantes sacaron sus cuchillas amarillas de energía y los devastadores prepararon sus armas.

Trox: ¡No se quienes son esos tipos ni me importa! ¡A por ellos, esbirros!

Los grifos y changelings se lanzaron hacia los purificadores sin ser conscientes de lo que les esperaban. Los vigilantes fueron los primeros en lanzarse contra el enemigo y con sus cuchillas de energía iban hiriendo al enemigo. Los devastadores los apoyaban con sus armas pesadas ocupándose de debilitar al enemigo o atacar a los que volaban por el cielo. Los vigorizadores disparaban rayos contra el enemigo o recargaban los escudos de sus aliados.

Lucia: Veo que tus tropas pelean bien, pony.

Le comentaba la dragona al vigilante líder mientras éste la contestaba.

Vigilante líder: Sí, señorita Lucia. Y le agradecería que me llamara por mi nombre, que es Clive.

Lucia: Lo siento, pony. No soy buena recordando nombres, en especial el de los ponis.

Respondió la dragona con aun su problema para recordar nombres ponis.

Clive: Ya te recordaré yo. Ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de purificar al enemigo.

Dijo esto el vigilante de nombre Clive, desplegando sus alas de luz amarillas y alzando el vuelo, se lanzó contra los enemigos que volaban, siendo éstos los primeros en sufrir las cuchillas de energía de Clive donde estas parecían más fuertes que la de los vigilantes normales.

Lucia: Hay que reconocer que ese pony sabe como manejar la espada.

Comentaba la dragona mientras observaba como el vigilante destacaba con una gran destreza con la espada. Ahí Bit la comentó.

Bit: En los archivos de historia del Imperio Celeste, Clive fue un aclamado espadachín de los tiempos antiguos, más o menos de la época de Orión. Se dice que su destreza con la espada no tenía igual. Se le conocía como la Gran Espada Solar. Había copia de sus datos de personalidad en el consejo de los purificadores, y así se pudo descargarse en una unidad vigilante.

Explicaba Bit la historia sobre el antiguo héroe celeste Clive. Lucia escuchando eso, comentó.

Lucia: Ya veo. Un héroe de tiempos antiguos en una época moderna. Casi suena hasta irónico. Je, je, je. Parece el argumento de una película mala de esas.

Comentaba la dragona con una leve sonrisa. Mientras tanto por el cielo iban unos portanaves celestes de los purificadores, donde se notaba por su tono plateado y energía amarilla. Una de ellas era algo más grande y con el mismo tipo de aro de energía que tenía Clive. En aquella misma nave iba el mismísimo maestro Clonarion.

Clonarion: ¡Unidades 6 y 7! ¡Ocupaos del enemigo de la zona sur! ¡La zona norte que se ocupen las unidades 12 y 13!

Iba ordenando el maestro clonarion mientras más purificadores eran desplegados al pueblo para protegerlo de los enemigos. El general Tacticus que estaba con él, comentaba para sí.

Tacticus: Tal como decían en los libros de historia. El maestro Clonarion no solo era un brillante científico, sino todo un gran estratega.

Comentaba el general que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo las historias del maestro Clonarion.

Por tierra, un grupo de changelings habían acorralado a un grupo de ponis. Los changelings dispararon sus rayos mágicos contra los asustados ponis, hasta que Clive se interpuso en su camino, desviando los rayos las cuchillas.

Clive: ¡Ni un paso!

Dijo tajante Clive. Los changelings lanzaron sus rayos contra él, mientras Clive protegía a los ponis dando tiempo a estos de escapar, pero un potrillo que iba con ellos, se tropezó y ahí los changelings lanzaron sus rayos contra él.

Clive sin dudarlo, saltó para protegerlo de los impactos, recibiendo primeros los escudos que éste tenía incorporado. Tantos ataques seguidos acabaron por agotar sus escudos dejándolo desprovisto de ellos.

Clive: ¡Niño! ¡Sal de aquí, rápido!

Le decía el robot al potro. El potro un tanto asustado le obedeció y se pudo a correr, pero por lo visto se había hecho daño en una pata y no podía huir. Los changelings lanzaron otra andanada de rayos contra ambos. Clive para proteger al potro, lo agarró y lo lanzó para alejarlo, recibiendo el robot en lugar del potro todos los impactos y al final fue destruido.

En el momento que el robot fue destruido, una especie de luz amarilla surgió de él hasta el cielo. Los changelings se reían malvadamente al ver que habían destruido a aquel que se interpuso, pero su celebración se cortó cuando dicha luz volvió y se introdujo en otra unidad vigilante donde éste se volvió algo más grande y surgió el mismo aro de energía en su espalda.

Clive: ¡He vuelto!

Dijo el vigilante con la voz de Clive y sin más tardar, se lanzó contra dichos changelings donde comenzó a lanzar tajos contra ellos. Lucia que combatía contra varios changelings, al notar eso comentó.

Lucia: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No se supone que ese pony había sido destruido?

Preguntaba Lucia al ver que el antes destruido Clive, volvía a aparecer pero en otra unidad vigilante. Bit tras disparar una salva de misiles contra varios changelings y grifos, la explicó de nuevo.

Bit: Eso se debe a que los datos de personalidad de Clive se ha descargado en una nueva unidad de clase similar. La mayoría de los robots purificadores que están combatiendo no tienen datos de personalidad descargados, solo datos previos. Cualquier dato de personalidad puede ser descargado en casi cualquier unidad purificador que éste libre.

Lucia tras dar un puñetazo a un grifo que intentó atacarla por la espalda, prestaba atención a la explicación del grifo.

Bit: Los datos de personalidad de Clive estaban descargados en una unidad vigilante. Aunque el cuerpo sea destruido, sus datos de personalidad son enviados directamente al nodo de datos purificador y de inmediato son descargados a otra unidad similar que éste libre. Así que, siempre que haya más unidades vigilantes o robots purificadores compatibles, Clive u otra personalidad son descargados casi de inmediato.

Lucia: Ya veo ¿Y qué pasa si no hay otro robot libre?

Bit: En tal caso, volvería al nodo de datos y estaría en espera hasta que hubiera otra unidad disponible en que descargarse.

Contestó el robot. Lucia estaba en parte sorprendida en lo que le había explicado el robot grifo. Aquello la distrajo donde un changeling trató de atacarla por la espalda.

Bit: ¡Cuidado, Lucia!

La advirtió el robot, pero Lucia aunque estaba distraída, percibió al changeling a tiempo y le golpeó con la cola haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared dicho changeling.

Lucia: Perdona, grifo. Me distraje un poco.

Se disculpaba la dragona. Bit asintiendo, comentó.

Bit: Tenemos una batalla que ganar. Así que mejor nos centremos en la batalla.

Lucia: Cierto, grifo.

Ambos se centraron en el combate contra las fuerzas de Trox y Chrysalis. Mientras Lucia blandía su espada, pensó para sí.

Lucia: (Si toda unidad purificador tiene datos de personalidad de alguien en concreto, y si dichos datos vuelven a donde sea al ser destruidos...Eso significaría que...).

Mientras tanto, Mikki estaba volando por el cielo siguiendo a Dynamir que seguía en el aire. La guerrera angelical se disponía a acabar con él con su espada.

Mikki: ¡Toma esto!

Gritaba la chica, pero el híbrido recuperándose en el aire, lanzó desde todos sus espejos múltiples rayos contra ella.

Mikki deteniendo su ataque contra le híbrido, formó un Nano Escudo para protegerse de los disparos. El híbrido dejó de volar y se puso a flotar en el aire.

Dynamir: Nada mal, angelito. Como se nota que eres hermana del Guerrero Resplandeciente.

La comentaba el híbrido con una sonrisa perversa. Mikki mirando al híbrido, le respondió desafiante.

Mikki: Sí. Y pronto te darás cuenta que al igual que mi hermano, puedo patear bien unos cuantos traseros ¡Láser Cegador!

Mikki lanzó desde sus manos un poderoso láser blanco contra el híbrido.

Dynamir: Je, je, je. Estupida ¿Acaso has olvidado mi habilidad especial?

Decía el híbrido mientras empleando el espejo de su pecho, absorbió el rayo. Esperaba devolverlo contra la yegua, pero inesperadamente apareció de golpe justo detrás de él y con el ojo izquierdo blanco con iris azul.

Mikki: Lo esperaba ¡Filo de Luz!

La Stellar Blade se cargó de energía blanca y ahí dio un fuerte tajo contra el híbrido logrando partirlo en dos.

Mikki se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio al híbrido fragmentarse en trozos de cristal y desintegrarse por completo. Aquello la extrañó.

Mikki: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde se ha ido éste tipo?

Se preguntaba la mujer al no encontrar rastro del híbrido. En ese momento surgió de la nada un espejo justo detrás de ella. De dicho espejo emergió Dynamir mientras su garra se cargaba de energía.

Dynamir: ¡Desaparece!

Gritó el híbrido tratando de eliminarla a traición, pero Mikki presintiendo el peligro se giró para bloquear con su espada el ataque del híbrido, pero el choque de energía fue tal, que la mandó a volar a gran distancia.

Tras salir del espejo, el híbrido pateó dicho espejo hasta reducirla a añicos. Con su mente, elevó los trozos afilados de cristal y los mandó en dirección hacia Mikki donde la chica se preparaba para detener el ataque, ataque que fue neutralizado con un ataque de fuego.

Jim: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Justo aparecieron Jim y los otros caballeros volando con sus alas hasta ponerse junto a Mikki. Ésta sonriendo, respondió.

Mikki: No necesariamente. A éste tipo lo tengo dominado para darle una paliza.

Max: Ya lo veo, ya.

Respondió con cierto sarcasmo el chico, pero aun así sonriendo.

John: Aun así ¿No te importará si nos unimos a ti contra esa cosa horrenda?

Preguntaba el chico a la guerrera angelical.

Mikki: Por mí no hay problema.

Dynamir: ¡Estupidos! ¡No importa cuantos seáis! ¡Os borraré del mapa a todos!

Gritó el híbrido alzando el brazo y por ella surgir una esfera de energía destructiva que iba alcanzando un gran tamaño.

Leonidas y Draque observando la acción desde estaban, comentaron.

Leonidas: Ahora sí que se ha puesto interesante. Me pregunto que más podrá hacer.

Draque: Sigamos observando a ver que pasa.

Los caballeros y la guerrera angelical se pusieron en guardia en cuando vieron al híbrido crear aquella enorme esfera.

Dynamir: ¡Desapareced!

Gritó el híbrido lanzando dicha esfera contra el grupo.

Max: ¡Cuidado! ¡Ahí va!

Tom: ¡La que nos espera!

Jim: ¡Atrás! ¡Yo trataré de detenerla!

Decía Jim poniéndose delante para proteger a sus hermanos, Mikki interponiéndose, le respondió.

Mikki: No te preocupes. De esto me ocupo yo.

Decía Mikki haciendo aparecer una garra amarilla en su brazo derecho. Acto seguido con ella creo un portal delante del grupo del mismo tamaño de la esfera con que el híbrido trató de atacarlos. Acto seguido creó un segundo portal en la misma dirección.

Cuando la esfera pasó por el mismo portal, salió por el ataque que había lanzando el híbrido de vuelta a éste.

Dynamir viendo eso, alzó su garra y detuvo su propio ataque para acto seguido desintegrarlo.

Dynamir: ¿En serio pensabas que me derrotarías con mi propio ataque?

Preguntaba a modo de despreció el híbrido. Mikki tranquilamente le respondió.

Mikki: No perdía nada por probar.

Jim: Chicos, señorita. Si queremos derrotar a éste híbrido. Debemos hacerlo todos juntos.

Caballeros: ¡Sí!

Mikki: Por mí no hay problema. Aunque sigo diciendo que podría hacerlo yo sola.

Fire White: (Vamos, Mikki. Deja que estos chicos te ayuden. Parece que tienen buena intención).

Trataba de convencerla su compañero fénix que hablaba telepáticamente con ella. Mikki sonriendo, respondió.

Mikki: Como quieras. Ya que estamos, subamos de nivel ¡Shinigami Bestia!

Gritó la mujer y una columna de luz la rodeó por completo. Los caballeros y el híbrido miraron en parte sorprendidos aquello, y aun más cuando la chica se convirtió en una gran loba con alas de luz.

Mikki: ¡Ahora sí que estoy lista para aplastar al enemigo!

Bramó la gran loba mientras una luz brillante rodeaba a ésta. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidas al ver como la chica se habían convertido en una gran loba.

Max: Whoa...

Lex: Eso mola.

Fred: ¿Esa chica rara se ha convertido ahora en loba?

Mikki: ¿A quién llamas rara?

Respondió fingiendo enojo la loba, pero al final sonriendo.

Mikki: Bueno, novatos. Dejemos de tonterías. Si queréis luchar a mi lado, espero que sigáis mi ritmo.

Jim: Lo haremos. Descuida. Ya estamos habituados a combatir contra enemigos duros.

Ahí los caballeros y la loba se lanzaron contra el híbrido.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, Chrysalis trataba de deshacerse de Medic lanzando rayos contra ella, pero la pony médico se movía con gran destreza, esquivando los disparos de la reina.

Chrysalis: ¿Quieres estarte quieta para que pueda eliminarte?

Gritaba molesta la reina porque la pony ninja esquivaba con agilidad sus ataques.

Medic: Tranquilízate, reina. Que se te va a subir la tensión.

Bromeaba Medic, haciendo que la reina se pusiera aun más furiosa.

Chrysalis: ¡Condenada pony! ¡Soldados! ¡Disparar vuestros rayos contra esa maldita yegua!

Los changelings acatando la orden de su reina, dispararon un sin fin de rayos mágicos contra Medic.

Chrysalis: ¡A ver como esquivas esto ahora! Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía la reina esperando que por muy ágil que fuera la pony, no lograría esquivar todos los ataques. Ahí Medic sacó su katana a modo de defensa y con enorme agilidad, bloqueaba los disparos a la vez que los reflejaba de vuelta contra los changelings, sufriendo éstos sus propios disparos.

Chrysalis: ¡No puede ser!

La reina no se podía creer con que facilidad sus changelings habían caído ante el contraataque de la ninja médico.

Shadow: ¡Ahhhh!

Gritaba Shadow cayendo en picado con su lanza en medio de un grupo de changelings, donde la fuerza del impacto hizo saltar a los changelings. Los changelings no tardaron en tratar de contraatacar, pero el pegaso con su lanza los iba golpeando con la parte plana de la lanza o con el extremo opuesto del asta mandando a éstos al suelo. Luego hizo girar su lanza por encima de su cabeza a toda velocidad, formando un tornado que mandó a volar de nuevo a los changelings.

Phantom armado con una antigua arma de Ghost, la Hoja de la Parca. Con la hoja de dicha arma, se desplazaba a gran velocidad entre las filas changelings, realizando cortes no letales contra los changelings acabando con la mayoría en el suelo heridos.

Blue Star armada con la antigua arma de Blue Skye, la Mata Dragones, realizaba fuertes tajos que creaban golpes de viento que mandó a volar a varios changelings. Los changelings dispararon rayos contra ella donde ahí la yegua usó la enorme espada como escudo para protegerse de los rayos.

Varios changelings iban a atacar de nuevo a Blue Star, hasta que unos látigos surgiendo de la nada, golpearon a varios changelings que los mandó al suelo. Acto seguido apareció White Shield con sus látigos en los brazos de su armadura.

Blue: Si que te has hecho esperar.

Le decía la yegua mientras dejaba caer la hoja de la espada. El unicornio sonriendo, la respondió.

White: Perdona. Tuve una reunión de viejos amigos.

Blue: Ya. Deja de reuniones y centrémonos en ocuparnos de los changelings.

Le decía con tono serio la paladín. White Shield encogiéndose de hombros, la contestó.

White: Como quieras.

Las mane y el pequeño dragón, veían completamente impresionados como aquel extraño grupo de ponis estaba logrando derrotar a los changelings con gran facilidad.

Spike: Whoa. Esos tipos si que saben pelear.

Rainbow: Ba...Yo lo podría hacerlo mejor que eso...

Respondió de forma arrogante la pegaso, hasta que ahí a White Shield que de un simple puñetazo, mandó a volar a todo un grupo de changelings a gran distancia.

Applejack: ¿Incluso eso, Rainbow?

Preguntó divertida la vaquera. Rainbow viendo eso, no pudo evitar reconocer que eso ya sería más difícil para ella hacer.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención, es como Medic estaba logrando plantar cara a la reina Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: ¡Desaparece!

Gritó la reina lanzando un gran rayo contra Medic. La ninja médico desapareció con una bomba de humo.

Acto seguido reapareció Medic armada con sus Phantom Blades justo al lado de la reina y la golpeó con dichas armas contra ésta. La reina sufriendo un gran daño, cayó al suelo adolorida.

Medic: Es mejor que te rindas, Chrysalis. Tus soldados y tú no estáis a nuestro nivel.

La comentaba la pony ninja a la reina, ahí Chrysalis mirando con odio a la pony médico trató de darla con un rayo. Medic con un golpe de su arma, desvió el rayo haciendo que impactara en un pararrayos cercano. Rápidamente la changeling se levantó y se lanzó a por ella con intención de golpearla.

Medic: Como no, tiene que ser a las malas.

Decía con cierto pesimismo la ninja médico. Acto seguido Medic se lanzó hacia Chrysalis donde la ninja se desplazó a gran velocidad por alrededor de la reina. Luego Medic reapareció a unos metros por detrás de la reina.

Medic se puso a caminar tranquilamente. La reina que estaba estática por unos momentos, cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente.

Pinkie: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Twilight: La reina está inconsciente.

Fluttershy: Yo no vi hacerla nada.

Spike: Yo tampoco vi nada.

Comentaban estos sin comprender que la había pasado a la reina Chrysalis. Medic notando eso, con una leve sonrisa las dijo a las mane y al dragón.

Medic: No os preocupes. No ha sufrido ningún daño letal. Aunque estará fuera de juego por un buen rato.

Mikki y los caballeros seguían combatiendo contra Dynamir. Siguiendo la sugerencia de la loba, los caballeros se limitaban a ataques físicos contra el híbrido y no ataques mágicos donde el Dynamir pudiese reflejar los ataques.

Dynamir: Je, je, je. Se nota que os importa mucho vuestro pueblucho miserable.

Decía el híbrido mientras esquivaba el ataque de tridente de Lex.

Jim: ¡Nosotros protegemos a nuestros amigos!

Respondió Jim blandiendo su hacha y tratando de partir en dos al híbrido, ahí éste detuvo el hacha con sus garras el hacha de Jim.

Jim: Agarrarlo con las manos no es buena idea, amigo.

Decía el caballero esperando que las llamas de su arma quemasen al híbrido. Su sorpresa fue ver que el híbrido no mostraba señal alguna de sentir quemaduras.

Jim: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no sientes dolor por las llamas?

Dynamir: Je, je, je. Seguramente porque en mis células tengo cualidades de dragón.

Respondía el híbrido, disparando un rayo desde el espejo de sus cuernos, obligando a Jim a apartarse para evitar el ataque.

Mikki estaba a cierta distancia, preparándose para atacar, hasta que en ese momento percibió algo y rápidamente se giró para bloquear el ataque de espada de nada menos que Leónidas.

Leónidas: Je, je, je. Muy hábil, pequeña.

Mikki: ¿Quién eres tú?

Preguntó la loba al ver al demonio enfrente de ella, blandiendo una siniestra espada. El demonio con una sonrisa siniestra, la contestó.

Leonidas: ¡Soy Leonidas! ¿En serio no has oído hablar de mí?

Mikki: Si hubiera visto a alguien tan feo como tú, me acordaría con total seguridad.

Respondió desafiante la loba. Leonidas blandiendo de nuevo su espada, la dijo.

Leonidas: ¡Entonces te daré motivos para que no me olvides! ¡En la muerte!

Gritaba el demonio tratando de partir en dos a la loba. Mikki se alejó de éste mientras preparaba su ataque.

Mikki: ¡Granadas de Plasma!

Mikki generó unas especie de granadas mágicas de luz y las lanzó contra Leonidas, provocando una fuerte explosión por alrededor y Leonidas retrocedió a varios metros.

Leonidas: Je, je, je. Nada mal, jovencita.

Jim que seguía combatiendo al híbrido junto con sus hermanos, notando la presencia de Leonidas, exclamó.

Jim: ¡Leonidas!

Max: ¿En serio? ¿Leonidas está aquí?

Jhon: Natural. Él siempre está cuando hay problemas.

Comentaba los chicos que estaba claro que conocían a Leonidas. Dynamir notando la presencia del demonio, sonrió malignamente.

Dynamir: Así que es ese Leonidas. Bien. Ya he entrado en contacto con él. Ahora lo siguiente.

Fred: ¿Qué murmuras?

Decía Fred tratando de golpearlo con su arco, pero el híbrido se teletransportó para esquivar el ataque del muchacho. Luego reapareciendo a unos metros de los caballeros, les dijo.

Dynamir: Ya he cumplido con mi trabajo. Ahora la siguiente parte.

Tom: ¿A qué te refieres?

Dynamir: Je, je, je. Pronto lo sabréis. Antes que nada, un detallito por parte de la Jerarquía. Que os divirtáis.

Decía esto con una risa maligna, para luego desaparecer con un chasquido de la vista de todos.

En ese momento, todos vieron emerger del cielo un enorme meteorito que cayó a tierra. Del lugar surgió un enorme monstruo con una nariz en forma de cuchilla larga y afilada, con afilados colmillos y grandes garras como una larga cola.

El monstruo rugió a un volumen que se podía escuchar a gran distancia. Los caballeros miraron impresionados a la enorme bestia.

Max: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Preguntó en parte asustado el chico. La loba viendo eso, le contestó.

Mikki: Sin duda debe ser un monstruo Kaiju de la Jerarquía.

Tom: ¿Qué es un kaiju?

Mikki: Luego os lo explicó. Ahora tengo trabajo ¡Red Heart!

Llamó a su compañera Red Heart donde la dragona apareció en un haz de luz roja.

Red Heart: Aquí estoy, Mikki.

Mikki: Red Heart. Tenemos trabajo

La dragona viendo al monstruo kaiju que tenía enfrente de ellas, la contestó.

Red Heart: Entiendo. Vamos allá, compañera.

Respondió la dragona con una sonrisa, mientras su cuerpo brilló y haciéndose más grande, hasta adoptar forma de gran dragona robot. Mikki se metió en un portal para estar dentro de la cabina en su forma pony.

Mikki: ¡Modo Robot, ahora!

La dragona robot adoptó su forma guerrera y empuñando de inmediato sus espadas cortas de rubí. Los caballeros miraron impresionados aquello.

Max: Eso mola.

Jhon: Curioso. Tengo la impresión de haber visto algo parecido.

Lex: Ahora que lo dices. A mí también me resulta familiar.

Fred: A mí también.

Tom: Y a mí.

Comentaba los cinco jóvenes. Jim en cambio, no le sonaba de eso. Leonidas volvió donde estaba Draque.

Leonidas: Parece que la fiesta se ha animado aun más.

Comentaba el demonio interesado en la presencia de los gigantes.

El monstruo kaiju rugió lleno de furia y se lanzó corriendo a cuatro patas contra Red Heart.

Mikki: ¡Ahí viene!

Red Heart: ¡Lo veo!

Red Heart saltó para arriba, esquivando el ataque de embestida del híbrido mediante una voltereta y cuando pasaba por encima, realizó un corte cruzado en la espalda del híbrido haciendo de rugir de dolor al kaiju.

Una vez en el suelo, Red Heart intentó golpearle de nuevo con sus dagas al kaiju, pero el monstruo rápidamente se giró y la golpeó con su nariz cuchilla haciendo retroceder a la robot.

Mikki: ¡Red Heart! ¿Estás bien?

Red: Sí. Tranquila. Solo ha sido un leve roce.

El kaiju intentó ensartarla con su nariz cuchilla, mientras Red Heart con sus espada cruzadas, bloqueó el ataque a centímetros del rostro. El kaiju trató de golpearla con sus garras mientras Red Heart desvió la cuchilla a un lado, permitiendo así evadir al híbrido y darle otros tajos contra el monstruo.

Mikki: ¡Ataque Electro Garra!

Gritó Mikki y las garras de Red Heart se cargaron de electricidad donde se unieron a las espadas. Alzó ambas espadas cargadas y las bajó de golpe atravesando los costados del kaiju, provocando una fuerte descarga por todo el cuerpo del kaiju.

El monstruo furioso, alzó su cola tratando de golpear a Red Heart mientras esta saltó para atrás para esquivarlo y retroceder a gran distancia.

El kaiju cargó contra Red heart.

Mikki: Ahí viene otra vez. Vamos a por él, Red Heart.

Red: Perfecto. Vamos allá.

La robot fue corriendo en dirección al kaiju en rumbo de colisión.

Tom: ¡Van a chocar!

Jhon: ¡Esto tiene mala pinta!

Los caballeros se temían lo peor imaginándose a la robot siendo atravesada por la nariz cuchilla del híbrido. Justo en el último momento cuando parecían que iban a entrar en contacto, Red Heart empuñando sus cuchillas, se agachó y girando sobre ella misma, esquivó primero el ataque de cuchilla del kaiju y acto seguido realizando una fuerte cuchillada en el costado del kaiju con sus dagas, provocando daños mortales en éste donde rugió de dolor.

Mikki: Hora de extinguir a este monstruo.

Red Heart: Completamente de acuerdo, Mikki.

Mikki: ¡Modo Arco!

Red Heart juntó sus espadas, convirtiéndose en un arco.

El kaiju furioso, cargó de nuevo contra ambas.

Mikki: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Aliento de Dragón!

 **Música Finisher**

Empuñando su arco, Red Heart apuntó al Kaiju que aun cargaba contra ella. En dicho arco se iba formando una flecha de fuego.

Mikki: ¡Hora de decir, adiós! ¡Feo!

Red Heart: ¡Buen viaje!

Dijeron ambas chicas. Acto seguido Red Heart disparó su flecha donde dejaba una estela de fuego tras de sí y dicha flecha adoptó forma de cabeza de dragón.

El kaiju seguía corriendo hasta que la flecha le atravesó el pecho por completo.

El kaiju quedó envuelto en llamas mientras rugía de dolor, para acto seguido estallar en pedazos.

Mikki: Esto es una Mega Victoria.

Decía Mikki con una sonrisa dando por terminado el trabajo.

Max: ¡Alucinante!

Fred: ¡Eso ha sido genial!

Tom: ¡Asombroso!

Celebraban estos. Mientras Leonidas y Draque tras ver como el monstruo fue derrotado, se marcharon de allí, siendo Leonidas el último donde este se quedó mirando por unos instantes a la robot gigante que pilotaba la yegua. Ahí sonrió malignamente el demonio antes de marcharse de allí.

Los changelings al verse superados por la patrulla y las tropas purificadores, salieron huyendo de allí, llevando consigo a su reina Chrysalis, a Trox y a los grifos y changelings inconscientes. La paz había vuelto a Ponyville.

Finalmente la patrulla se reunió con las mane y los caballeros que estaban ahora en su forma de niños humanos. White Shield y Medic acercándose a los niños, les saludaron con una sonrisa.

White: Hola, chicos. Cuando tiempo.

Medic: ¿Cómo estáis?

Jhon: White Shield, Medic.

Fred: Amigos. Nos alegramos de verte.

Max: Que felices estamos de veros de nuevo.

Tom: Ni siquiera esperábamos volver a veros de nuevo.

Lex: Y en que momento.

Comentaban los cinco niños. Jim no parecía entender nada.

Jim: Jhon. Chicos ¿De qué estáis hablando?

Jhon: Es una larga historia, hermano.

Tom: Relacionado con un viaje a otro mundo.

Respondieron estos últimos. Ahí Twilight dirigiéndose a los presentes, les dijo.

Twilight: Bueno. Creo que podemos hablar con calma en la biblioteca.

Mientras tanto en el escondite de Draque. Leonidas y Draque estaban reunidos.

Leonidas: Al final el plan no funcionó.

Comentaba el demonio. Draque sentado en un especie de trono de piedra, comentó.

Draque: Esperaba recolectar más energía negativa para mi gran plan, pero parece que vamos a retrasarnos un poco.

Comentaba el otro demonio. Ahí Leonidas comentó también.

Leonidas: De todos modos. Me preguntó quién era esos extraños ponis que aparecieron. Al contrario de lo que parecían, lograron hacer frente a Chrysalis y sus changelings donde no tardaron en derrotarlos. Y ese extraño ser que se hacía llamar Dinamo o no sé qué. Aunque el que más me interesa es esa extraña mujer que luego se convirtió en loba, muy extraño.

¿?: Quizás yo os pueda responder a eso.

Se escuchó una voz que puso en alerta a los dos demonios. De las sombras vieron emerger a un enorme dragón, que era nada menos que el dragón Deadfang, uno de los Cuatro Supremos. A su lado estaba el híbrido Dynamir.

Dynamir: Je, je, je. Y siguiente cosa por hacer, era hablar con vosotros. Je, je, je.

Decía ahora el híbrido con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Se recomienda leer el fanfic "Un nuevo Mundo" del autor sekhoya990 para entender mejor la historia. Y ya de paso su continuación, su fanfic "** **Legend of The worlds"**


	26. Las Esquirlas del Vacío

**Las Esquirlas del Vacío**

En la biblioteca de Twilight, estaba la princesa junto con sus amigas y el dragón, como los jóvenes niños. También estaban presentes White Shield como el resto de la patrulla incluyendo a Lucia.

Salvo Jim que no conocía de nada a la patrulla, los demás niños estaban bastante contentos de ver a White Shield, Medic y a Bit.

Tom: Nos alegramos un montón de volver a veros, White Shield, Medic.

Fred: Y por supuesto a ti también, Bit.

Jhon: ¿Cómo ha ido todo en la Guerra Celeste?

Max: ¿Habéis logrado derrotar ya a los malos?

Iban comentando los niños bastante alegres. Ahí Twilight, preguntó.

Twilight: Niños ¿Quiénes son estos ponis? ¿Y de qué les conocéis exactamente?

Jim: La verdad es que yo también tengo curiosidad por saber quienes son.

La apoyaba Jim que quería saber también quienes eran aquellos extraños ponis. Ahí Jhon se dispuso a explicar.

Jhon: Son unos amigos que conocimos cuando estuvimos en el otro mundo.

Spike: ¿Quieres decir cuando desaparecisteis por unos días a causa de Leónidas?

Fred: Así es. Llegamos a otro mundo donde estaba en conflicto con un tal Absalon y la Guerra Celeste*.

 *** Ver a partir del capítulo "Cap 104 Los Caballeros Dragón" de mi fanfic "El Renacer de los Celestes".**

Explicaba el joven Fred. Ahí las chicas y el dragón por fin se dieron cuenta de lo que hablaban los niños.

Applejack: Ah, sí. Ya nos contasteis esa historia.

Rainbow: Chico. Lo que tendría que haber sido estar allí. Sin duda alucinante.

Comentaba emocionada ésta última, cuando los niños volvieron, las contaron historias sobre una guerra en dicho mundo y como la Patrulla Harmony luchaba para acabar con dicha guerra.

Rarity acercándose a éstos, les dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Rarity: Antes que nada, muchas gracias por haber cuidado a los niños cuando estaban en vuestro mundo.

Agradecía la unicornio mientras el grupo asentía con la cabeza.

Medic: No es nada. No podíamos dejar a los niños solos sin que nadie se ocupase de ellos.

White: Además, nos ayudaron mucho durante nuestra campaña en Zebrica.

Fred: Hablando de eso ¿Cómo os va en la guerra esa?

Preguntó ahora Fred: Ahí Bit le respondió.

Bit: Hace mucho tiempo que la Guerra Celeste terminó con la derrota de Absalon.

Max: ¿En serio? Qué bien.

Durante la conversación, Spike centraba la mirada en Lucia, ya que dicha dragona robot la llamaba mucho la atención a éste.

Lucia: ¿Querías algo, pequeño Spike?

Preguntaba la dragona. Spike dándose cuenta, la respondió.

Spike: Sí, perdona. Es que me llamabas mucho la atención ¿Eres una dragona como yo?

Lucia encogiéndose de hombros, le contestó al pequeño dragón.

Lucia: En parte sí, en parte no. Soy lo que se podría decir, una dragona robot con los recuerdos y personalidad de un antigua dragona viva.

Spike: ¿Ah, sí?

Preguntó el pequeño dragón un tanto confundido por la respuesta dada por la dragona. Ahora Rarity centrando su vista en Mikki, la comentó.

Rarity: Mikki ¿No? Déjame decirte que tienes un hermoso pelaje como una crin verdaderamente inspirador.

Halagaba la unicornio a Mikki mientras la alicornio sonriendo, la agradeció las palabras.

Mikki: Gracias. Mi madre siempre me dice que tengo una crin muy hermosa.

Max: Oye, perdona. Se supone que tú eres la hermana de Mike ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba ahora Max. Mikki dedicando una sonrisa a éste, le respondió.

Mikki: Así es. Mike es mi hermano mayor.

Aquello último que dijo la joven, dejó un tanto confundido a los niños.

Fred: Perdona ¿Has dicho que Mike es tu hermano mayor?

Mikki: Por supuesto.

Lex: Perdona, pero ¿Cómo puedes ser tú la hermana pequeña? Nosotros vimos a Mike que es un potro, mientras que tú eres una yegua adulta.

Ante el comentario de Lex, White Shield ahí le contestó.

White: Es natural. En nuestro mundo han trascurrido más de 25 años desde que la Guerra Celeste.

Aquella respuesta dejó perplejo a los niños donde no pudieron evitar exclamar todos a la vez.

Niños: ¡¿25 años has dicho?!

Exclamaron los cinco niños al unísono, sorprendidos todos ellos por la respuesta dada por el unicornio.

Bit: Afirmativo. Trascurriendo muchos años desde entonces.

Jhon: ¿Cómo es posible eso? Aquí apenas han sido meses desde que os dejamos para volver a nuestro mundo.

Preguntaba el joven Jhon. Ahí White Shield explicó a los jóvenes.

White: Los viajes entre dimensiones y tiempos son muy variados. Mientras que en algunos mundos no parecen avanzar mucho en el tiempo, otros lo hacen a pasos agigantados.

Los presentes parecían comprender las palabras del unicornio.

Jhon: Entonces, Mike ahora será un adulto.

Medic: Así es. Todo un semental adulto, felizmente casado y con dos hijos.

Respondía ahora Medic.

Tom: Casado y con hijos. Quién lo diría.

Fred: Desde luego.

Comentaban ambos niños en parte divertidos al imaginarse al quien en su día lo conocieron como un potro, ahora siendo un semental adulto felizmente casado y con familia. En ese momento Jim intervino.

Jim: Bueno. Directo al tema ¿Por qué habéis venido a nuestro mundo ahora?

Shadow: Es una historia complicada.

Pinkie: ¡Yupi! ¡Me encanta las historias!

Decía emocionada la pony rosa. Rainbow con expresión aburrida, comentó.

Rainbow: Presiento que me voy a quedar dormida en el momento que empiecen.

En ese momento White Shield les contó a los presentes su historia. Como un ser oscuro llamado Arek, estaba fabricando híbridos de distintas especies y de gran poder. Sus planes para destruir todo el multiuniverso, los seres que colaboran con él.

Todos prestaban con suma atención la historia que el unicornio contaba. Incluso Rainbow que en un principio pensó que iba a aburrirla la historia, al final se puso a escucharla con gran interés.

White: Y esa es toda la historia.

Medic: Ahora viajamos de mundo en mundo en busca de las instalaciones donde se fabrican híbridos.

Phantom: Y así quitarle fuerzas a Arek el Absoluto.

Bit: Y atacar a Arek cuando logremos localizarlo y detenerlo para siempre.

Terminaron de explicar el grupo. Los presentes escucharon con suma atención a las explicaciones por parte de la patrulla. Silencio que fue roto por Rainbow.

Rainbow: Eso...es...¡Alucinante!

Exclamaba completamente emocionada la pegaso, que al contrario de lo que ella pensaba inicialmente, la historia fue para ella como grandiosa. Spike la apoyó en eso.

Spike: Rainbow tiene razón. Eso es sin duda, extra genial.

Twilight: Aun así, me resulta difícil creer que podáis viajar de una dimensión a otra con tanta facilidad. Los magos más poderosos entre ellos Starswirl el Barbudo, tuvieron enormes dificultades siquiera para crear algunos y que por desgracia, no llegaron a funcionar demasiado bien.

Comentaba Twilight que estaba en parte enormemente impresionada como la patrulla podían ir de un mundo a otro sin problema. White Shield tranquilamente la respondió.

White: Mike inicio la tecnología de portales dimensionales en nuestro mundo. Y por lo visto el Imperio Celeste también pudieron hacer algo así antes, permitiendo a Mike mejorar su tecnología de portales con que podemos ir ahora de un mundo a otro sin problemas.

Tom: Claro. Así es como nuestro amigo Mike nos ayudó antes para volver a nuestro mundo.

Fred: Aun así cuesta creer que el potro que conocimos en su día, sea ahora un semental adulto.

Max: No sé si al volver a verle le reconoceremos siquiera. Es probable que incluso se haya olvidado de nosotros.

Comentaba éste último con pena en su voz. Ahí Medic con una sonrisa, les respondió.

Medic: Por supuesto que Mike se acuerda de vosotros. Él jamás se olvida de sus amigos, especialmente de aquellos que le ayudaron durante el conflicto de la Guerra Celeste.

Jhon: Nos alegra saber eso.

Tom: Habría que visitar el mundo de Mike algún día.

Fred: A ver cómo le va. Y de paso conocer a sus hijos ¿Cómo son ellos?

Comentaban más alegres los niños. Ahí Mikki comentó.

Mikki: Mi hermano está feliz con su familia. Y mis sobrinos, Star White y Heart Fire son bastante enérgicos. Mi sobrina es una gran bailarina, mientras mi sobrino admirando a mi hermano, se entrena para ser algún día como él.

Explicaba con gran orgullo la yegua al hablar de sus queridos sobrinos.

Fluttershy: Seguro que serán unos potros adorables y unos auténticos cielos.

Mikki: Sí. Je, je, je. Aunque son algo traviesos los dos, y acaban volviendo loca a Kaity más de una vez.

Ambas yeguas se rieron ante el comentario de ésta última. Jim se sintió un poco aparte, ya que él no tuvo oportunidad de conocer a Mike y saber como era él.

Jim: Ya veo que ese Mike parece ser alguien increíble.

Jhon: Sí, hermano. Mike es sin duda todo un guerrero nato. Seguro que te caerá bien éste.

Jim: Posiblemente.

Contestó Jim con una leve sonrisa y cruzados de brazos. Ahí Lex comentó.

Lex: Ahora que lo pienso. Mike cuando le conocimos como un potro, nos pareció alguien muy fuerte. Si como decís es ahora un semental adulto, será súper fuerte.

White: Eso dadlo por seguro

Applejack: ¿Y ahora qué pensáis hacer, compañero?

White: Nos pondremos a buscar las instalaciones de los híbridos para así destruirla.

Twilight: Los híbridos. Lo mencionasteis antes. Cuesta creer que alguien cree criaturas semejantes y con tanta libertad. No me imagino magia o ciencia capaz de algo así.

Comentaba la alicornio, donde aun la costaba asimilar que hubiera alguien que pudiera crear criaturas como los híbridos.

Shadow: Arek es una criatura muy antigua, puede que incluso más antigua que el propio tiempo. No sería raro que hubiese acumulado conocimientos que muy poca gente tendría.

Respondía el pegaso. Ahí Rainbow le preguntó.

Rainbow: Oye, tú..."Shadi". Cuando te vi pelear, note como desde tus alas lanzabas plumas, revelando así unas alas de bat pony...Entonces ¿Eres un pegaso o un bat pony?

Shadow: En realidad soy un bat pony, aunque con las plumas parezco más a un pegaso. Por esa es la confusión...Y no me llames "Shadi".

Respondió el pegaso con cierto enojo por el apodo que la dio la pegaso de crin arco iris, mientras ésta riéndose le respondió.

Rainbow: No te pongas así..."Shadi". Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía a carcajadas la pegaso, mientras Shadow molesto, la dijo a ésta.

Shadow: No te pases de lista..."Rainbow Crash".

En el momento que dijo esto último, la pegaso dejó de reírse y miró molesta a éste y le dijo.

Rainbow: ¡Eh! ¡No me llames así!

Shadow: ¿Por qué no, Rainbow Crash? Je, je, je.

Se reía ahora éste para molestia de la pegaso y algunos de los presentes se rieron.

Rainbow: ¡Muy bien, listillo! ¿Qué tal si tú y yo tenemos una carrera?

Le retaba Rainbow al pegaso. Shadow con indiferencia, la contestó.

Shadow: Sería una total perdida de tiempo, ganaría con total seguridad y tú no estás para nada a mi nivel.

Aquella respuesta molestó enormemente a Rainbow donde al final ésta se enojó.

Rainbow: ¿Qué has dicho?

Lucia: ¿No lo has oído, pegaso colorines? Que no estás a su nivel y razón no le falta. Junto con la bat pony oscura, él está entre los más veloces del mundo.

Contestaba la dragona robot con una leve risa, molestando aun más a Rainbow por ello. Twilight notando la subida de tensión, intervino para que las cosas no se pusieran a peor.

Twilight: Calmémonos todos. Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que preocuparnos. Por eso debemos hacer...

Pinkie: ¡Una fiesta!

Exclamó alegremente la pony rosa soltando confeti por todas partes. Twilight echando el casco a la cara, comentó.

Twilight: No me refería a eso, Pinkie. Lo que quiero decir es...

Trataba de explicarse Twilight, pero Pinkie Pie con su típica hiperactividad, seguía hablando.

Pinkie: ¡Vamos, Twilight! No hay nada como una súper-hiper-mega-fiesta de bienvenida para animar el ambiente y conocer nuevos amigos. Debo preparar globos, confetis, pasteles...¡Tengo mucho que hacer!

Decía esto la pony rosa, antes de irse a toda velocidad desapareciendo de vista por la puerta de la biblioteca. Twilight pasando su casco sobre el rostro de nuevo, se disculpaba con la patrulla por la actitud de ésta.

Twilight: Lo siento, chicos. Pinkie es...

Mikki: Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie. Lo sabemos.

White: Como la Pinkie Pie de nuestro mundo es ella. Algunas cosas no cambian entre mundos, ni siquiera alguien como ella.

Medic: Desde luego.

Los presentes se rieron tras la charla, mientras Pinkie Pie iba preparando todo para la fiesta de bienvenida para la patrulla.

Como era de esperar, Pinkie Pie no tardó en hacer una fiesta para la Patrulla Harmony donde estos junto con las manes, los niños y los habitantes del pueblo disfrutaban de la fiesta.

Durante la fiesta, Mikki estaba tranquilamente de pie al lado de una mesa con varias bebidas y pasteles, tomándose tranquilamente una bebida, hasta que Jim se acercó a ésta y la saludo.

Jim: Hola.

Mikki: Hola.

Jim: Mikki ¿Verdad?

Mikki: Así es.

Jim se apoyó en la mesa mientras charlaba con ella.

Jim: Curioso. Tu nombre se parece un poco al de Mike.

Mikki: Sí. Como mencioné antes, mi nombre real es Mileniun Star, pero todos mis amigos me llaman Mikki.

Jim: La verdad es que tu nombre real es bastante bonito.

Mikki: Je, je, je. Gracias.

Jim centró su vista en donde su amigo Spike tenía una alegre charla con las dragonas Red Heart y Lucia junto con el fénix Fire White.

Jim: Parece que Spike ha entablado buena amistad con tus amigos dragona y fénix.

Mikki: Eso parece. En nuestro mundo, nuestro Spike también se lleva bien con ambos.

Jim: Me hace gracia el detalle de que a la tal Lucia la cueste recordar nombres.

Mikki: A mi también me llamó bastante la atención. Aun siendo una robot con datos de personalidad de una antigua dragona.

Comentaba Mikki haciendo referencia a que la dragona Lucia era en realidad una robot creada mediante una variante de la tecnología purificador, donde en sus sistemas estaban integrados los datos de personalidad de una dragona original.

Jim: Entonces ¿Ella cree que es esa tal Lucia?

Mikki: Según mi hermano, ella lo creía hace un tiempo, hasta que al final lo descubrió. Según tengo entendido, se armó una buena, pero ya hace tiempo que aceptó lo que es ella ahora.

Jim: Ya veo. Realmente curioso.

Jim tomándose algo, la comentó a ésta.

Jim: Oye, Mikki ¿Cómo es tu hermano? Mis hermanos me hablaron de él cuando volvieron, aunque siendo tú su hermana, sabrás contármelo mejor.

Ante la pregunta, Mikki orientando su mirada al techo, le respondió.

Mikki: Mi hermano es todo un héroe a nivel mundial. Muy admirado tanto él como su patrulla por todo el mundo. Siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quienes lo necesitan sin pedir nada a cambio. Muy valiente como decidido, jamás se echa atrás ante nada.

Jim: Ya veo. Tiene que ser alguien muy apreciado.

Mikki: Ya lo creo. Yo siempre he admirado a mi hermano y siempre he querido ser como él. Por eso me entreno muy duro. Para ser algún día como él y que algún tanto mi hermano como mi familia y amigos estén muy orgullosos de mí.

Comentaba Mikki bastante orgullosa. Jim sonriendo, la comentó.

Jim: Admiras mucho a tu hermano.

Mikki: Por lo más. Por eso no dudé ni un instante en querer ir a la academia con la tía Magic cuando llegue a los ocho años.

Jhon: ¿Ingresaste en una academia a los ocho años?

Preguntó sorprendido Jhon que había aparecido, justo para oír a Mikki decir esto último.

Mikki: Así es.

Jhon: Pero...Ocho años ¿No es muy pronto para ir a una academia?

Mikki: ¿Qué tiene de malo? Además ¿No tenéis vosotros una edad parecida a la mía cuando me ingresé en la academia?

Preguntaba ahora Mikki, haciendo que Jhon un tanto cortado, la comentara.

Jhon: Eh...Bueno. Más o menos yo tengo siete años.

Mikki: Pues un año más, y te podrían admitir a ti y a los otros niños en la academia.

Respondía la yegua bastante alegremente. Jhon pasando su mano tras su cabeza, la comentó un tanto cortado.

Jhon: No creo que mis hermanos y yo queramos pasar un tiempo en una academia.

Mikki: No te creas. No es tan malo como aparenta en un principio. Se aprenden muchas cosas nuevas y se hacen muchos amigos allí. Precisamente allí conocí a mis mejores amigos como a mi futuro prometido.

Jim: ¿Estás prometida?

Preguntó ahora Jim. Mikki con una sonrisa y un leve rubor a la vez que pasaba un casco en su rostro, le respondió.

Mikki: Así es. Je, je, je. Con el mejor semental que pudo haberme tocado nunca. Un chico maravilloso con quien siempre puedo contar.

Comentaba en plan soñadora la yegua al recordar a su pony especial, hasta que una voz la sacó del trance.

Rarity: Oh...Suena tan romántico eso que cuentas.

La comentaba Rarity a Mikki donde lo había escuchado todo. Rarity acercándose a ésta, la comentaba a la joven alicornio.

Rarity: Querida. Debo decirte que debes tener un novio maravilloso.

Mikki: Sí. Lo tengo.

Rarity: Cambiando de tema. Mikki ¿No? Déjame decirte que tienes un hermoso pelaje. Y tu crin es verdaderamente fabuloso haciendo juego con tus ojos. Y esas brillantes alas de luz son hermosas. Seguro que antes de tener a tu novio, tenías toda una legión de admiradores detrás de ti.

Comentaba Rarity alabando la belleza natural de Mikki, haciendo ruborizar un poco a ésta y sonriendo débilmente, y en parte Rarity dio en el clavo. Antes de hacerse pareja de su actual novio, desde que era potra, tuvo muchos admiradores que la seguían a todas partes como a la vez alababan por lo hermosa que era.

Mikki: Eh...No es para tanto.

Rarity: Debo decirte que tu aspecto es verdaderamente inspirador. Deberías venir conmigo a mi tienda para probar algunas prendas y ropas.

A Mikki la preocupó un tanto eso, ya que si la Rarity de su mundo o del otro estaban obsesionadas por la moda y el aspecto, era muy probable que la Rarity de este mundo la llevara a probar montones de vestidos sin parar.

Mikki: Te lo agradezo, Rarity, pero yo...

Rarity: Perfecto. Mañana te esperaré sin falta en mi tienda.

La interrumpió Rarity teniendo ésta una amplia sonrisa. Mikki rotaba los ojos temiendo lo peor mientras Jim y Jhon se reían por lo bajo.

Lejos de allí, observando el pueblo de Ponyville que estaba ya bajo la luz de las estrellas, estaba Leonidas.

Leonidas: Disfrutad de la fiesta, porque mañana vais a tener motivos para el verdadero miedo. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el demonio mientras desaparecía en flamas negras.

La fiesta duró algunas horas, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Las mane y los niños las habían ofrecido pasar la noche en sus casas al grupo, éstos en un principio se negaron ya que tenían donde dormir en la nave arca Cybros, hasta que Pinkie Pie insistió en que pasaran algunos en sus casas para pasar algo de tiempo de diversión, obviamente con su típica actitud emocionada y sin querer detenerse por nada del mundo para risa del grupo.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras esperaban resultados en la búsqueda de las instalaciones para híbridos, el grupo pasaba tiempo en el pueblo.

Twilight: Buenos días, Rarity ¿Cómo te va?

Entraba dando los buenos días Twilight mientras entraba en la tienda de Rarity. Ahí vio a su amiga modista, haciendo un hermoso vestido para Mikki, siendo por supuesto ayudada por Spike.

Rarity: Buenos días a ti también, querida. Aquí estoy, diseñando un hermoso vestido que haga juego con su crin y sus ojos a Mikki.

Contestaba Rarity haciendo algunos arreglos al vestido que estaba probando en Mikki. La alicornio blanca tenía cierta expresión de aburrimiento por tener que servir como maniquí para Rarity, cosa que a Twilight la hizo gracia aquello.

En ese momento Spike escupió una carta de la princesa.

Twilight: Es una carta de la princesa.

La alicornio se puso a leer la carta de la princesa Celestia. En ese momento su rostro se formó a una de preocupación.

Rarity: ¿Algún problema, querida?

Preguntaba la unicornio ante la expresión de preocupación que tenía Twilgiht en su rostro. Ahí la princesa de la amistad, respondió.

Twilight: La princesa dice que han apareció por Canterlot unas extrañas esquirlas por toda la capital.

Spike: ¿Unas esquirlas?

Preguntó el dragón sin comprender a lo que se refería Twilight.

Twilight: Sí. Podría ser algún plan diabólico de Draque.

Decía Twilight teniendo alguna corazonada de que fuera alguno de los diabólicos planes de Draque. Mikki escuchando la conversación, la comentó a ésta.

Mikki: No creo que sea obra de ese tal Draque. Si son esquirlas que yo me imagino, es cosa de Arek.

Rarity: ¿Estás segura, querida?

Fire White que estaba subido a una lámpara del techo, la respondió.

Fire White: Seguramente. Arek suele usar esquirlas del vacío que es un medio que tiene Arek de interactuar con otros mundos y propagar su influencia. Si ha desplegado esquirlas del vació por Canterlot. No puede ser bueno.

Rarity: Oh, cielos. Si es tan malo, Jim y los otros tendrán que ir.

Comentaba Rarity con una gran preocupación. Mikki ahí dijo.

Mikki: Y nosotros también. Iré a avisar a los chicos para ir de inmediato a Canterlot (y de paso me libro de seguir haciendo de maniquí para Rarity).

Mikki rápidamente se quitó el vestido, sintiendo aliviada de no tener que seguir llevándolo puesto.

Empleando una nave de los purificadores, el grupo junto con los caballeros y las mane llegaron a Canterlot. Sobraba decir que cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron de ver varias esquirlas del tamaño de un rascacielos flotando por toda Canterlot.

Jhon: ¿Esas son las esquirlas del vació?

Fred: Son enormes.

Comentaban los dos niños que como los otros, estaban impresionados al ver aquellas enormes esquirlas. White Shield y los otros no tanto, ya que habían visto esquirlas similares.

White: Esas esquirlas están aquí por algo.

Medic: Y obviamente nada bueno.

En ese momento los ojos de Lucia se iluminaron y ahí llamaron la atención del grupo.

Lucia: Chicos. Acabo de recibir una comunicación del alicornio robot. Dice que ha estado analizando las esquirlas y ha descubierto al preocupante.

Mikki: ¿De qué se trata, Lucia?

Lucia: Dice que las esquirlas se están cargando de energía, y una vez que se carguen, provocarán una explosión que arrasará toca Canterlot por completo.

Una gran expresión de asombro se formó en los presentes en cuando la dragona dijo aquello último.

Phantom: ¿Dices que esos cristales son en cierto modo, bombas?

Lucia: Eso parece, unicornio.

Fluttershy: Oh, vaya.

Spike: Eso no pinta nada bien.

White Shield observando las esquirlas que estaban por toda Canterlot, comentó.

White: Debemos destruir esas esquirlas cuanto antes. Por desgracia están por todas partes y no podremos con todos a tiempo.

Medic: Por eso es mejor pedir ayuda.

Mikki: Cierto. Lucia ¿Puedes pedirle a Clonarion que nos envíen refuerzos para destruir las esquirlas?

Lucia: Por supuesto, alicornio.

Respondió sonriente la dragona, mientras ésta se ponía en contacto con el maestro Clonarion.

White: Bien, equipo. Debemos hacer esto y rápido. Así que nada de contenerse. Sacad todo el armamento pesado que tengáis.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Jim: ¡Vamos, chicos!

Hermanos: ¡Sí!

Niños: : ¡Max-dragón, dúo morfosis!

Gritaron los seis niños y de inmediato enfundaron sus armaduras de caballeros.

White: ¡Meca Lobo Black Wolf!

Medic: ¡Meca Tigre Tiger Strike!

Llamaron a sus mecas los dos ponis y de inmediato salieron del transporte los meca lobo y tigre.

White y Medic: ¡Meca Armadura!

Gritaron los dos y los mecas se desprendieron en piezas para combinarse con White Shield y Medic.

El meca lobo se combinó con White Shield a modo de armadura completa que le cubría el cuerpo dejando solo libre la cara. El casco con forma de cabeza lobo. Garras en las patas delanteras. La cola la de un lobo.

El meca tigre se combinó con Medic a modo de armadura, dando apariencia de guerrera ninja cibernática (al estilo Kenshi de Overwatch). El casco con forma de tigre, donde la mitad inferior del rostro estaba tapado como la de un ninja, dejando a la vista sus ojos. Hombreras con las garras de tigre. Cola de tigre en vez de cola equina de Medic.

Mikki: ¡Modo Alidrake!

Gritó Mikki y ahí la yegua adoptó su forma alidrake mientras su fénix adoptó su forma de dragón fénix con alas y cola de dragón.

Fire White: ¡Listo!

Mikki: ¡Dragón Bankai!

El fénix se fusionó con Mikki, adoptando la armadura de la Dama Roja.

White: Bien, equipo. Sacad las armas.

Decía el unicornio mientras sacaba su arma el Escudo de Triunfo. Medic se colocó en su brazo derecho el Segador Relámpago. Shadow aparte de su lanza, se colocó en sus alas una antigua arma de Black Wing, las Alas de la Ascensión donde de inmediato sus alas adoptaron forma de alas de luz doradas afiladas. Phantom sacó la Hoja de la Parca y Blue Star La Mata Dragones.

Lucia: Bien. Ahora si que tengo ganas de divertirme un poco.

Comentaba Lucia empuñando la Espada del Infierno 2.0. Bit activaba sus armas.

Bit: Listo para combatir.

White: Bien, equipo. Ahora vamos a...

No pudo terminar la frase porque de improviso surgieron unas llamas negras delante de la primera esquirla, donde de ella surgió nada menos que Leonidas.

Todos: ¡Leonidas!

Jim: ¿Qué haces aquí, maldito?

Le gritó verdaderamente molesto el mayor, revelando que no le agradaba en absoluto la aparición de éste último. Leonidas riéndose malvadamente, le contestó.

Leonidas: ¿Qué pasa, Jim? ¿Acaso no te alegra volver a verme? Al fin y al cabo, estuvimos juntos muchos años.

Jim: ¡No me hables como si fuéramos amigos, maldito! ¡Tú solo causaste problemas allá donde iba! ¡No solo a mí, sino a mis hermanos como a mis amigos! ¡Y además...!

Phantom: ¡Basta! ¿Qué tal si dejamos el rollo de la plática emotiva y pasamos directamente a la parte en que debemos machacar al malo? ¡Os recuerdo que tenemos un tiempo límite para destruir las esquirlas!

Interrumpió el pony fantasma señalando el detalle de las esquirlas.

White: En eso tiene razón. Las esquirlas corren más prisa.

Mikki: Yo acabaré con él rápido ¡Dragón Shinigami!

Gritó Mikki mientras su cuerpo brillaba, adoptando de inmediato su forma de chica dragona. Las mane y los caballeros miraron impresionados la nueva forma de Mikki.

Max: Whoa...Que impresionante.

Fred: Que hermosa.

Jhon: Asombroso.

Comentaban los caballeros observando la increíble transformación que poseía Mikki. La chica en posición de batalla y empuñando la Stellar Blade, mirando a Leonidas le dijo.

Mikki: Ésta es una de mis formas más poderosas. Si no quieres recibir una paliza de categoría dragona, te recomiendo que te marches de aquí cuanto antes.

Amenazaba la chica dragona a Leonidas. Éste en cambio, se rió mientras respondía.

Leonidas: La forma alidrake y sus formas avanzadas. Sí. Lo recuerdo de ese día, en el otro mundo.

A Mikki la extrañó lo que dijo el demonio. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar más porque de detrás de la esquirla apareció Dynamir. Los caballeros reconocieron a este último.

Jhon: Ese tipo otra vez.

Lex: Veo que ha venido para que le demos lo suyo.

Max: Esta vez no se escapará así como así.

Comentaban los caballeros dispuestos a darle su merecido a Dynamir. En ese momento una sombra los cubrió por un momento al grupo. El origen de aquella sombra era de nada menos que de Deadfang que aparecía emergiendo del cielo y aterrizar en el suelo, estando éste enfrente del grupo.

Fluttershy: Dra...dra...¡Dragóoon!

Gritó asustada Fluttershy escondiéndose rápidamente detrás de Rainbow. Los caballeros y las manes como Spike se asombraron de ver al descomunal dragón. White Shield y los otros se pusieron en guardia con él.

Applejack: ¡Caracoles! ¿Quién es ese?

Rarity: ¡Es enorme...!

Fluttershy: Y...y...y aterrador...

Comentaban éstas. Ahí la patrulla las contestó.

Shadow: Es Deadfang.

Blue Star: Uno de los Cuatro Supremos.

Jim: ¿Uno de los Cuatro Supremos?

Preguntó ahora Jim. White Shield le explicó.

White: Los Cuatro Supremos son los guerreros más poderosos a servicio de Arek el Absoluto.

Jim: Ya veo.

Medic: Que esté al menos uno de ellos aquí no puede ser bueno. Esos tipos no son nada fáciles de vencer.

Comentaba Medic. Ahí Deadfang tras soltar un leve rugido intimidador, les dijo.

Deadfang: Por ordenes de nuestro amo Arek, este reino tiene que ser destruido y a vosotros con él. Así que preparaos para ser destruidos.

Amenazaba el dragón. Rainbow con su típica actitud de darse muchos aires, respondió desafiante al dragón.

Rainbow: ¡Ja! ¡Menudo creído! ¿Y tú y...?

Phantom: ¡No lo digas, Rainbow!

Trataba el pony fantasma de detener a Rainbow para que no terminase la frase. Por desgracia no pudo llegar a impedirlo.

Rainbow: ¿Y qué ejercito?

Phantom hizo un "facepalm" con el casco en el momento que Rainbow terminó la frase. En ese momento Dynamir sonriendo malignamente, respondió.

Dynamir: Con este ejercito.

Dijo el híbrido y de repente del cielo surgieron varios caminantes de la Jerarquía, compuesto por caminantes de producción, ensamblaje y científicos, donde nada más tocar el suelo, las dos primeras desplegaron tropas y vehículos por toda la capital y de inmediato comenzaron a atacar.

No solo éstos, también surgieron de haces de luces varios híbridos enormes compuestos por asediadores híbridos, algunos behemonths híbrido, y algunas clases nuevas de híbridos como unos seres humanoides con apariencia alieligena sin rostro con brazos terminados en tres falanges al igual que las patas, con algunas alas en la espalda, sin rostro, pero si ojos azules oscuro y cuya cabeza era larga para atrás terminado en forma triangular con la parte larga para atrás y a través de una membrana trasparente azul se veía su cerebro que era algo más largo. Estos últimas lanzaban rayos psionicos revelando que estos se especializaban en ataques psionicos (dominador híbrido).

También otra clase de híbridos volador, parecidos a las pesadillas híbridas que se enfrentaron Mike y Darkwing en el día que Arek se hizo con el control de las valkirias. Eran criaturas alargadas parecidas a fantasmas o espectros alargados, con dos brazos terminados en hoces o cuchillas, con cabeza alargada donde solo tenía unos espectrales ojos azules oscuros (némesis híbrida)

La Jerarquía y los híbridos comenzaron a atacar la capital mientras una buena parte de dicho ejercito estaban cubriendo las esquirlas.

Las mane y caballeros vieron sorprendidos la repentina aparición de la tropas de la Jerarquía e híbridos. Phantom mirando con muy mala cara a Rainbow, la dijo a ésta.

Phantom: Tenías que preguntar eso ¿Verdad?

La reprochaba el pony fantasma a la pegaso.

Rainbow: Je, je, je...Perdón...

Se disculpaba la pegaso con una sonrisa nerviosa, viendo ésta que había metido la pata al haber hecho aquella pregunta. White Shield en guardia, dijo.

White: Ya nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde. Tenemos que destruir las esquirlas y detener a la Jerarquía, mientras esperamos que los refuerzos de los Purificadores llegue.

Medic: ¡Twilight! Tú y las otras aseguraos de poner a salvo a la gente de Canterlot.

Jim: Medic tiene razón. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto mientras vosotras os ocupáis de la gente.

Twilight: De acuerdo. Lo haremos.

Spike: Tened cuidado, amigos.

Rainbow: ¡Dadle una de mi parte a esos!

Rarity: Tened cuidado, chicos.

Pinkie: Si ganáis, os haré una súper fiesta de la victoria.

Fluttershy: Procurad que no os hagan daño...

Applejack: ¡A por ellos, chicos!

Las mane y el dragón trataron de irse de allí, hasta que Dynamir viendo eso, trató de impedirlo.

Dynamir: ¿A dónde creéis que vais vosotras?

El híbrido disparó un rayo por cada uno de sus espejos en dirección a las mane y dragón, Mikki desplazándose a gran velocidad, detuvo uno de los rayos con su espada. White Shield con el Escudo de Triunfo, Jim y Jhon los últimos.

Jim: ¡Déjalas en paz!

Jhon: ¡Ellas no tienen nada que ver en esta batalla!

Deadfang: Me importa bien poco si tienen o no que ver. Lo que importa es que tanto vosotros como esta patética ciudad seréis arrasados en cuestión de tiempo, en el momento que esas esquirlas se activen.

Decía el enorme dragón. Ahí Mikki dijo.

Mikki: De momento ese primero será historia.

Mikki parpadeo una vez para activar el Jogan de su ojo izquierdo. Empleando un salto en el tiempo, apareció de golpe encima de la Esquirla.

Mikki: ¡Corte de Garra de Dragón!

Gritaba Mikki alzando su espada y descendiendo hacia el suelo a la vez que realizaban un poderoso corte con su espada envuelto en energía rubí, logrando partir en dos dicha esquirla y que ésta se fragmentara en pedazos.

Tom: Vaya. Que pasada.

Fred: Esa chica si que impresionan.

Comentaban los dos caballeros que al igual que el resto, quedaron impresionados como la chica logró ella sola destruir la esquirla.

Mikki: Bien. Uno menos.

Leonidas: ¡Y tú serás otro menos!

Gritaba el demonio Leonidas volando hacia ella, tratando de partirla en dos con su espada en un corte horizontal, donde Mikki ahí saltó hacia el cielo para esquivarlo y alzar el vuelo.

Leonidas: ¡Volar no te servirá de nada!

Gritaba el demonio mientras alzaba éste también el vuelo para seguir a Mikki mientras ésta última se iba alejando de él que la perseguía.

Jim: ¡Chicos! ¡Yo voy a ayudar a Mikki contra Leonidas! ¡Vosotros ayudad a la patrulla con las esquirlas!

Jhon: Ten cuidado, hermano.

Jim: Lo tendré.

El mayor alzó el vuelo con sus alas para ir a ayudar a Mikki contra Leonidas, mientras el resto del grupo se ocuparían del resto.

Deadfang: ¡Os reduciré a cenizas!

Rugía el dragón lanzando fuego contra el grupo. White Shield desplazando a toda velocidad con los patines de su armadura, se interpuso delante donde bloqueó el fuego con su Escudo de Triunfo donde éste generó un potente campo de fuerza.

White: ¡Ni lo sueñes, feo!

Respondía retador el unicornio reteniendo el fuego.

Jhon: ¡Aguanta, White Shield!

Tom: ¡Te echaremos una mano!

Gritaron ambos caballeros que pasaron volando por encima del unicornio y fueron directos hacia el dragón.

El dragón dejó de echar fuego para defenderse de los ataques de ambos caballeros. Tom intentó golpearle con su mazo, pero el dragón detiene el ataque con una garra, lo mismo con el mazo de Jhon. Ahí el dragón agarrando ambas armas donde los caballeros no lo soltaban para nada, alzó con ellos hacia arriba para luego estrellarlos contra el suelo.

Deadfang: ¡Desapareced!

Gritaba el dragón mientras alzaba el pie con intención de aplastarlos, pero White Shield se interpuso debajo y con sus escudo como con su enorme fuerza, mantuvo el enorme pie del dragón para evitar que pisoteara a los dos caballeros, donde estos miraban asombrados como el unicornio lograba aguantar.

Tom: Carai. A eso llamo yo un tío fuerte.

White: En vez de hablar ¿Qué tal si me echáis un casco? No tengo seis patas.

Jhon: Tienes razón. Perdona ¡Terremoto!

Gritaba Jhon golpeando su maza contra el suelo, haciendo surgir de ella varias rocas que fueron impactando contra el dragón, haciendo que éste retrocediera.

Tom: Ahora yo ¡Relámpago!

Tom lanzó desde su arma un potente rayo que impactó en el dragón quedando éste envuelto en electricidad.

Deadfang: ¡Un simple rayo de nada no me detendrá!

Bramaba el dragón donde éste apenas sentía el ataque eléctrico. Así hasta que White Shield realizó un enorme salto gracias a su fuerza amplificada por la Meca Armadura, logrando llegar hasta el rostro de éste.

White: ¡Un rayo quizás no! ¡Pero un puñetazo mío seguro que si! ¡Ataque Lunar del Lobo!

Gritó el unicornio y de detrás de él se formaba la imagen de un lobo negro a la luz de la luna. Las garras de su armadura quedaron envueltas en energía y lanzaba ataques donde adoptaban forma de cabezas de lobo lanzados al ataque, golpeando en varios sitios del rostro del dragón haciendo retroceder a este.

White: ¡Impacto Lunar!

White Shield giró sobre si mismo hasta dibujar la imagen de la luna con una de sus patas traseras, y ahí golpear con fuerza de nuevo en el rostro del dragón que lo hizo retroceder.

White: ¡Y una más!

El unicornio iba a atacar de nuevo, pero el dragón recuperándose del ataque, lo golpeó con su enorme cola que lo mandó estrellarse contra un edificio.

Deadfang: ¡Desaparece!

Gritó el dragón lanzando esta vez no fuego, sino un láser de calor contra el edificio donde se había estrellado el unicornio y destruyéndolo por completo. Jhon y Tom vieron con horror como el edificio fue desintegrado por completo con el unicornio dentro.

Jhon: ¡White Shield!

Tom: ¡Oh, no!

Deadfang: ¡Vosotros sois los siguientes!

El dragón iba a atacarlos, pero inesperadamente apareció mediante un teletransporte el unicornio justo enfrente del dragón. Antes de que alguien hiciera algo, el unicornio le dio un potente tajo cargado de energía mágica con la espada que surgía del Escudo de Triunfo, logrando hacer retroceder al dragón.

Tom: ¡White Shield, amigo!

Jhon: Menos mal que no te pasó nada.

El unicornio mirando a los caballeros, con una sonrisa les dijo a éstos.

White: ¿Listos para ocuparnos de esta lagartija, chicos?

Jhon: ¡Por supuesto!

Tom: ¡Acabaremos con él!

Respondieron ambos chicos con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Los tres fueron a atacar al dragón donde este último rugió furioso.

Mientras tanto, el resto del equipo tenían a Dynamir enfrente de ellos.

Medic: ¡Chicos! ¡Vosotros ocupaos de destruir las esquirlas y de detener a la Jerarquía! ¡Mientras tanto, Phantom y yo nos ocuparemos de este tipo!

Fred: Dejad que os ayude con esto.

Les pedía el caballero del viento. Medic asintiendo con la cabeza, le respondió.

Medic: De acuerdo. Adelante pues.

Phantom: Eso sí, procura no estorbar.

Respondió con tono frío el pony fantasma, molestando levemente a Fred por el comentario. Medic mirando a su compañero, bromeó con éste.

Medic: Como siempre, tú tan positivo.

Phantom: Alguien debe tener el sentido común en situaciones así.

Respondió en parte bromeando mezclado con sarcasmo.

Shadow: Muy bien, chicos. Os dejamos de vuestro casco.

Lucia: Tened cuidado, amigos.

El resto del grupo se fue mientras Medic y los otros se preparaban para enfrentarse a Dynamir.

Medic: ¡Todos juntos!

Medic corría al estilo ninja por el suelo para luego saltar y una vez en el aire, lanzar multiples shuriken que sacaba de su armadura. Phantom haciendo girar varias veces la Hoja de la Parca, lanzó varios haces de energía. Fred desde su arco, disparó varias flechas de luz.

Todos los ataques fueron directos hacia Dynamir donde éste tranquilamente los espero, y sin moverse del sitio, alzó sus espejos donde absorbió todos los ataques, para acto seguido devolverlos contra estos.

Phantom: ¡Cuidado!

Advirtió el pony fantasma haciéndose invisible para esquivar las flechas lanzadas por Fred. Medic empleó su agilidad ninja para esquivar los haces de luz lanzadas por Phantom mientras Fred se echó al suelo para evitar los shuriken de Medic.

El híbrido riéndose perversamente, les comentó a éstos.

Dynamir: Muy poco podréis hacer contra mis espejos. Todos vuestros ataques se ven reflejados en mí.

Se jactaba el híbrido, hasta que de improviso reapareció Phantom con la Hoja de la Parca en sus cascos.

Phantom: ¡Prueba a devolver esto!

Gritaba éste lanzando un tajo con su arma, donde el híbrido viendo eso, se cubrió con sus brazos donde previamente los endureció como escamas de dragón para protegerse del ataque, aunque sí le hizo un corte profundo en sus brazos el arma.

Phantom: Ya veo que no puedes reflejar ataques físicos cuerpo a cuerpo.

Comentaba Phantom con una sonrisa de confianza mientras tenía bloqueado al híbrido con su arma. Fred apuntando con su arco, se preparaba para disparar.

Fred: ¡Sujétalo, Phantom! ¡Que lo tengo a tiro!

Medic: ¡Fred! ¡No!

Trató de advertir la ninja médico al caballero, pero ya fue tarde. Fred disparó una flecha mágica contra Dynamir. El híbrido ahí sonrió malignamente al ver que la flecha iba directa hacia su cara. Éste lo único que hizo fue girar su cabeza y absorber la flecha con el espejo que tenía entre sus cuernos, para acto seguido sacarla desde el espejo que tenía en su costado y golpear a Phantom que le dio de lleno en su hombro derecho.

Phantom: ¡Ahhh!

Gritó Phanton al sentir la flecha de Fred atravesando su hombro. Fred se alarmó al ver como la flecha con que pretendía atacar a Dynamir, impactó en su amigo.

Fred: ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué he hecho?

Phantom estaba en el suelo sujetándose del hombro dañado, donde algunas chispas eléctricas surgían de ella. Dynamir se preparaba para aplastarla con su puño.

Dynamir: ¡Y ahora desaparece!

Lanzó el híbrido su puño, pero a la velocidad del rayo se interpuso Medic empleando El Segador Relámpago, bloqueó el ataque del híbrido para luego empujarlo para atrás. Rápidamente Medic agarró a Phantom mientras Dynamir se disponía a atacarlos con un rayo proveniente del espejo del pecho.

Medic disparó el kunai de su arma cerca de donde estaba Fred. Cuando el kunai se clavó en el suelo, Medic y Phantom fueron teletransportados allí, justo para evitar el fatal rayo del híbrido.

Phantom: Muy oportuna, Medic.

Agradecía el pony fantasma a la ninja.

Medic: De nada. Por algo somos compañeros.

Respondía ésta mientras se ponía en su cabeza de la armadura la Sanetum y con ella, empelaba su energía para curar los daños de Phantom, logrando reparar el lugar del golpe. Fred tratando de cubrir a ambos, le dijo con mucha pena a Phantom.

Fred: Lo siento, Phantom. No pretendía hacerte daño.

Se disculpaba el chico con Phantom. Este último con tono frío, le respondió.

Phantom: No pasa nada, chaval, pero la próxima intenta no darle en uno de sus espejos.

El tono frío del semental hizo sentir un poco mal a Fred. Medic mientras curaba a Phantom, le dijo al caballero.

Medic: Tranquilo, Fred. Pese al tono de Phantom, comprende que no fue culpa tuya.

Las palabras de Medic hicieron sentir algo mejor a Fred, mientras Phantom estaba ya recuperado.

Phantom: Bien. Dejémonos de tonterías y ocupémonos de ese maldito.

Decía éste ya de pie y empuñando su arma. Los tres estaban ya listos para seguir combatiendo contra Dynamir.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, las tropas de la Jerarquía como híbridos seguían atacando la ciudad.

Varios condenados y aliegionario disparaban por todos lados, mientras los ponis de Canterlot huían asustados.

Los alienígenas habrían seguido atacando, sino fuera porque apareció justo enfrente de ellos un gran muro de hielo que les cortó el paso y permitiendo a los ponis huir.

Max: ¡Lo siento! ¡Aquí no se puede pasar sin peaje!

Bromeaba Max que apareció de pie encima del muro de hielo. Los aliens iban a disparar sus armas de plasma contra él, hasta que de entre ellos volaba a la velocidad del rayo Shadow con las Alas de la Ascensión puestas, provocando un ventarrón que hacía perder el equilibrio a estos.

Shadow ascendió y desde las alas, lanzó varias plumas de luz afiladas hacia los aliens, matando o hiriendo a la mayoría de estos.

Un aliegionario disparo hacia donde estaba Shadow mientras descendía, hasta que dicho disparo fue bloqueado por Blue Star con la Espada Mata Dragones. Ahí la yegua armada con dicha arma, saltó hacia dicho aliegionario y de un mandoble, partió en dos dicho alien.

Max sonreía al ver que la situación estaba bajo control, hasta que en ese momento percibió algo y tuvo que saltar para esquivar la acometida de un híbrido asediador donde no tuvo problemas para destruir el muro de hielo como si nada.

Max: ¡Madre mía! Y yo que pensaba que los monstruos de Draque eran verdaderamente feos.

Comentaba el caballero usando sus alas para volar y esquivar el golpe de garra del híbrido asediador. Un nemesis híbrido apareció y disparó un especie de rayo mental contra el grupo donde estos se tuvieron que apartar para evitar ser golpeados por la criatura.

Shadow voló hacia el némesis mientras esquivaba el rayo. Empleando las Alas de la Ascensión, creó una intensa luz que cegó temporalmente al híbrido. Ahí el pegaso aprovechó para subirse a la espalda del híbrido y ahí atacarlo con su lanza a éste.

El híbrido comenzó a sacudirse para quitarse al pegaso de encima. Ahí Shadow saltó de su espalda y ahí ganó altura, para acto seguido lanzarse a toda velocidad con su lanza. Así hasta que logró atravesar la espalda del híbrido y pasar al otro lado.

El híbrido rugía de dolor mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba por completo.

Shadow: Uno menos.

Celebraba el pegaso con una sonrisa, hasta que divisó unos platillos volantes de la Jerarquía donde empezaron a disparar sus bolas de plasma con él. Shadow tuvo que desplazarse rápido y contraatacar con sus plumas de luz para hacerles frente.

Max esquivó el intento de aplastar del híbrido con su pie, mientras el caballero contraatacaba con sus dagas realizando un corte en la pierna del híbrido, logrando congelar parcialmente e inmovilizarlo.

El híbrido furioso disparó un rayo desde su boca, haciendo que Max tuviera que saltar para atrás para esquivar el rayo, mientras el híbrido lograba liberarse del hielo. El híbrido enterró su garra en el suelo y tirando de ella, arrancó una roca del suelo y la lanzó contra el caballero. El ataque fue interceptado por Blue Star que con la Mata Dragones, partió en dos dicha roca.

Blue Star: ¡Vamos, novato! ¡Más brío!

Max: ¡Sí!

Ambos se lanzaron hacia el híbrido y cuando estuvieron a su alcance, el híbrido intentó golpearlos con sus brazos y cuchillas. Blue Star saltó a gran altura en el aire mientras Max se deslizó por el suelo, ambos logrando esquivar los ataques.

Blue Star con su Mata Dragones, realizó un tajo horizontal, haciendo una fuerte herida en el pecho del híbrido. Max que estaba al otro lado, saltó a gran altura impulsado por sus alas, clavando sus dagas en la espalda del híbrido e ir congelando del todo.

Max: ¡Ya está!

Decía el caballero confiado en que el hielo lo detendría, pero inesperadamente el híbrido se liberó de golpe rompiendo en pedazos el hielo.

Max: Oh, oh.

El híbrido golpeó con ambos brazos al paladín y al caballero, haciendo estrellarse a ambos contra unos edificios cercanos.

Max: Vale...Ya es oficial...Esos híbridos son más duros que los monstruos de Draque.

Comentaba el caballero, justo para ver como el híbrido estaba por encima de él dispuesto a despedazarlo con sus cuchillas. Max sin perder tiempo, creó unas hoja de hielo que rodearon a sus dagas y bloqueó las cuchillas del híbrido con ellas.

Max: No pienso permitir que me mates así como así...Seria estupido.

Decía retador el caballero mientras trataba de mantenerse en el sitio aunque con gran dificultad, ya que el enorme híbrido era bastante fuerte y Max estaba perdiendo terreno, así hasta que unas plumas luminosas se clavaron en la espalda del híbrido haciendo rugir de dolor a este y que se separase de Max, permitiendo a éste contraatacar dando varios tajos de hielo contra el híbrido.

Una vez libre, Max se alejó del híbrido para poder maniobrar mejor. Luego Shadow que fue quien realizó el ataque previo y luego Blue Star, se reunieron con el caballero.

Blue Star: Bien. Hora de aplastar a este bicho.

Decía la yegua empuñando la Mata Dragones, mientras el híbrido dirigía la mirada hacia estos.

Blue Star: ¡Corte Mata Dragones!

Gritaba la yegua mientras corría hacia el híbrido, pegar un gran salto hacia el cielo mientras alzaba la espada donde ésta comenzó a brillar con intensidad. Acto seguido la yegua blandió de golpe la espada, haciendo un enorme corte vertical en el híbrido logrando partirlo en dos y luego que se desintegrase.

Blue: Bien. Esto ya está.

Decía sonriente la yegua mientras apoyaba la enorme espada por encima de su hombro como si no la pesase nada. Luego mirando a Max y a Shadow, les dijo.

Blue: Vamos, chicos. Tenemos esquirlas que destruir.

Max: ¿Cómo esa?

Preguntaba el caballero señalando una enorme esquirla que estaba entre los edificios. La yegua ahí asintió.

Blue: Sí. Como esa.

La yegua alzó su espada al cielo y ahí gritó.

Blue: ¡Rayo Divino!

Del cielo surgió un enorme rayo que luz que fue impactando en la esquirla, haciendo que se fuera rompiendo poco a poco.

Blue: ¡Vamos! ¡Todos juntos!

Blue Star lanzó un tajo hacia delante, creando una onda de energía. Shadow lanzó las plumas de luz y finalmente Max un rayo hielo. Todos los ataques impactaron en la esquirla, logrando destruirla.

Max: Estupendo. Conseguimos destruirla.

Celebraba el caballero. Así hasta que Shadow con tono serio, le dijo.

Shadow: Sí, pero aun nos quedan varios más.

Blue: Vamos, chicos. Equestria no se hizo en un día.

Decía la yegua tratando de subir el ánimo.

En otro lugar, Bit, Lucia y Lex combatían contra la Jerarquía y varios híbridos.

Lex: ¡Ola Incontenible!

Gritaba el caballero mientras creaba una ola de agua de gran tamaño, logrando llevarse varios tanques de fase en el proceso.

Unos enormes y furiosos brutes rodeaban a Lucia con intención de matarla.

Lucia: Venga. Aquí os espero.

Decía desafiante la dragona robot, mientra empuñaba la Espada del Infierno 2.0. Uno de los brutes saltó hacia ella. Lucia viendo eso, lo esquivó y ahí le atravesó el pecho con su espada, matándolo así. Otro brute intentó atacarla por la espalda, pero la dragona le agarró del brazo y lo lanzó contra otro grupo de brutes. Un brute saltó a gran altura para caer sobre ella, pero Lucia ahí lanzó su espada, metiéndola en la boca del brute y atravesarle por completo su cabeza, matándolo así al instante.

Dos brutes saltaron sobre ella tratando de aplastarla con sus garras. Lucia esquivó la acometida de uno de ellos y lo agarró para usarlo como escudo para protegerse del ataque del otro brute. Ahí empujó al que estaba agarrando, haciendo que ambos brutes se chocaran y cayeran al suelo. Ahí Lucia cargó de fuego azul su espada y ahí lanzó un potente chorro de fuego que carbonizó a ambos brutes.

Lucia: ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Decía retadora la dragona. En ese momento sintió que algo se acercaba sigilosamente hacia ella. Ésta se giró, pero no vio a nadie. Pese a ello, aun sentía una presencia extraña cercana a ella.

Cerca de ella unas extrañas cuchillas surgían de la nada, amenazando con cortarla por detrás, pero justo en el último momento cuando las cuchillas fueron lanzadas, la dragona rápidamente se giró y atrapó con su garra dichas cuchillas.

Lucia: Veo que sigues sin dar la cara, bicho pulpo.

Decía con tono molesto la dragona mientras deshaciendo su camuflaje, apareció el nefasto Nufai tratando de liberarse del agarra de la dragona.

Nufai: ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldita máquina!

Decía el alíen tratando de golpearla con su otra garra libre, pero Lucia aparte de esquivarlo, sin soltar la garra del alien, lo lanzó por el aire hasta estrellarlo contra una estatua.

Nufai: ¡Condenada máquina! ¡Pienso matarte por esto!

Lucia: Me gustaría ver como lo intentas.

Respondía la dragona empuñando su espada. El alien riéndose perversamente, la contestó.

Nufai: Je, je, je. Con esto.

Emergiendo de unos edificios, apareció un caminante de producción donde derribó los edificios sin problemas. El caminante centró su vista en Lucia y ahí comenzó a disparar sus cañones de plasma contra ella. La dragona ahí alzó el vuelo para esquivar los disparos.

Lucia: ¡Deja de esconderte de detrás de tu ejercito y da la cara por una vez en tu cobarde vida!

Le gritaba la dragona mientras daba vueltas por alrededor del caminante para evitar los disparos. El alíen sonriendo malignamente, la respondió.

Nufai: Je, je, je ¿Por qué arriesgar el pellejo cuando puedes dejar que otros luchen por ti?

Lex: ¡Entonces eres un cobarde!

Apareció de golpe Lex que trató de golpear al alíen con su tridente, pero éste se echó a un lado para esquivar el ataque el caballero, para acto seguido volverse invisible.

Lex: ¡Es cierto lo que dicen sobre ti! ¡Eres un cobarde que no da la cara y deja que otros luchen por ti!

Gritaba el caballero del agua mirando por todas partes tratando de ubicarlo. Al no verlo, optó por otra estrategia.

Lex: Si no quieres salir, tendré que sacarte yo.

El caballero clavó su tridente en el suelo y ahí gritó.

Lex: ¡Pulsos de Agua!

Del suelo, surgieron unas ondas de agua por alrededor del caballero yendo en todas las direcciones. Con eso logró golpear a Nufai pese a su camuflaje.

Pese a estar aun con la invisibilidad puesta, el agua que lo rodeaba delataba su posición, permitiendo a Lex identificarlo.

El caballero sin dudarlo se lanzó a por él y lanzaba su tridente una y otra vez, mientras Nufai con sus garras metálicas se defendía como podía de los furiosos ataques del caballero.

Mientras tanto, Lucia seguía dando vueltas por alrededor del caminante. Desde ahí disparaba flamas de fuego azul logrando impactar en las protecciones donde tenía éste los núcleos de refrigeración. Una vez descubiertos, la dragona se detuvo en el aire, concentró energía y de su cuerpo surgieron infinidad de flamas azules a modo de misiles que impactaron en los cuatro núcleos del caminante destruyéndolas todas estas a la vez.

El caminante sufría severos daños donde estaba próximo a ser destruido. Lucia voló hacia el caminante y placó contra una de sus patas logrando hacer que el caminante perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de golpe contra el suelo.

Acto seguido Lucia concentró energía en su espada y ahí lanzó un poderoso rayo de fuego azul que atravesó la cabeza del caminante, logrando que éste estallara en pedazos.

Lucia: Caminante de metal, destruido.

Comentaba la dragona, para acto seguido ir a ayudar a Lex que estaba combatiendo contra Nufai.

Varios platillos volaban por el aire, hasta que unos impactos de misiles los destruyo y acto seguido apareció volando Bit por los cielos a toda velocidad.

El robot grifo se dirigía hacia una esquirla que tenía cerca.

Bit: Blanco localizado. Preparados para destruirlo.

Decía el grifo, pero por su camino se le cruzó un híbrido dominador que flotaba en el aire y le lanzó rayos psionicos contra el grifo.

Bit: ¡Movimientos evasivos!

Bit esquivó los rayos del híbrido mientras éste seguía atacando con sus rayos. Bit contraatacó con los cañones de energía.

Bit: ¡Cañón Tempestad!

Gritó Bit y disparó sus rayos espirales azules contra el hibrido, donde éste contraatacó con otro rayo psionico que impactó contra los de Bit.

El rayo del híbrido iba ganando terreno a la del grifo robot.

Bit: Subiendo a potencia máxima.

Decía el grifo robot amplificando la potencia del rayo, haciendo que éste se hiciera más grande y fuerte, logrando superar al del híbrido donde ahora adoptó un escudo protector donde recibió todo el impacto y fue empujado contra la esquirla y estrellarse en él.

Bit sin perder tiempo, abrió todos los compartimentos de su armadura y disparó un sin fin de misiles y esferas de energía explosivas, donde todas éstas impactaron en la esquirla y lograr derribarla como destruirla.

Bit: Esquirla destruida. Pasando al siguiente objetivo.

Decía el robot mientras veía a lo lejos unas estelas chocando entre sí.

Aquellas estelas eran Mikki y Jim que tenían un feroz combate aéreo contra Leonidas.

Leonidas: Ja, ja, ja ¿En serio creéis que podéis derrotarme?

Preguntaba el demonio mientras bloqueaba los ataques conjuntos de Mikki y Jim.

Jim: ¡No lo creemos! ¡Estamos seguros de ello!

Mikki: ¡Y lo vas a ver! ¡Modo Mega Misil!

Gritaba Mikki mientras sus alas adoptaban forma como la de un jet para sorpresa de Leonidas.

Leonidas: ¿Cómo?

Mikki ahí comenzó a moverse a toda velocidad en todas las direcciones, logrando golpear con una patada en el estomago de Leonidas y desaparecer, para acto seguido reaparecer y darle una fuerte patada en la espalda del demonio.

Leonidas furioso trató de golpearla con su espada, pero ésta volvió a desaparecer de vista.

Leonidas: ¡Maldita, chica! ¡No creas que con eso me derrotarás!

Bramaba furioso el demonio donde ahí se concentró, logrando percibir el siguiente ataque de la chica y con una garra, atrapar la espada con que Mikki intentó golpearle.

Leonidas: ¡Desaparece!

Gritó el demonio cargando de fuego su espada y lanzar un rayo contra ella.

Mikki. ¡Refractor!

Gritó Mikki mientras su armadura quedaba envuelta en cristal blanco. La chica cubriéndose con sus brazos, trató de protegerse de la mortal llamarada que la fue empujando hasta gran distancia.

Leonidas parecía haberse librado de ella, hasta que vio que ésta había logrado aguantar el ataque para sorpresa de éste.

Leonidas: ¿Cómo ha podido salir indemne de mi ataque?

Preguntaba el demonio al ver que la chica dragona solo tenía algunas pequeñas heridas. Ésta desafiante, le respondió.

Mikki: Mi Modo Refractor aparte de aumentar mi defensa, me permite absorber ataques y devolverlos ¡Y lo vas a ver ahora!

Como había dicho Mikki, ésta liberó la energía acumulada en su armadura para lanzar una poderosa llamarada contra Leonidas donde este último trató de protegerse de su propio ataque. Al final fue golpeado y retrocedió a cierta distancia.

Mikki: Y aun no hemos acabado ¡Modo Estampida!

Mikki ahora se envolvió su armadura en cristales negro. Ahí la chica dragona se lanzó contra Leonidas donde le demonio la esperaba.

Leonidas: ¡Condenada chica lagarta! ¿En serio crees que puedes superar mi fuerza? ¡Ahora verás lo que es un autentico demonio mayor!

El demonio se lanzó contra Mikki empuñando este su espada. Ambos armados con sus espadas, chocaron sus armas entre sí. Inesperadamente para el demonio, la fuerza de Mikki era muchísimo mayor que la suya. Al final el demonio salió despedido por el aire y atravesar varios edificios. Ahí Mikki lo siguió para ocuparse de él.

Mientras tanto, Jim pudo observar como Leonidas estaban en serios aprietos contra Mikki.

Jim: Es increíble lo fuerte que es esa chica. Creo que es la primera que pone de verdad en aprietos a Leonidas, e incluso hasta me atrevería a decir que ella sola podría hasta derrotarlo.

Comentaba Jim para acto seguido ir volando donde se había ido Mikki.

Mientras tanto, Leonidas que se había recuperado en le aire, viendo como la chica iba hacia él, alzó su mano para crear una esfera de lava y fuego.

Leonidas: ¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Desaparece!

Gritó Leonidas lanzando la esfera de lava contra Mikki. Ésta simplemente con su espada, partió en dos dicha esfera y luego lanzándose contra él, gritó.

Mikki: ¡Puño Galáctico!

Mikki formó un enorme puño de cristales negros y blancos en su brazo izquierdo, y ahí le dio un brutal puñetazo contra Leonidas con tanta fuerza, que lo estrelló duramente contra el suelo haciendo que el suelo temblara.

Leonidas furioso, salió volando al encuentro contra Mikki con intención de matarla.

Leonidas: ¡Ya me tienes harto!

Gritó furioso Leonidas, cargando su espada de fuego y con ella golpear a Mikki con tanta fuerza que la estrelló contra un edifico.

Leonidas: ¡Muérete de una vez!

Gritó de nuevo Leonidas, lanzando desde sus manos infinidad de esferas de fuego explosivas contra dicho edificio, hasta que dicho edificio se derribó quedando completamente destruido.

Leonidas: Ja, ja, ja. Ahora sí que esa chicas estará muerta.

Se jactaba el demonio mientras Jim llegando al lugar, vio alarmado el lugar donde estaba Mikki.

Jim: Oh, no...Mikki.

Jim se temía lo peor, hasta que de los escombros del edificio surgió una columna de luz y de ella surgió nada menos que Mikki.

Leonidas: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo puede seguir todavía viva!

Comentaba sorprendido el demonio al ver que Mikki aun seguía con vida. Ésta mirando al demonio mientras se elevaba con sus alas, le respondió.

Mikki: No es tan fácil acabar conmigo, demonio. Y lo vas a ver ¡Granadas de Plasma!

Mikki generó unas esferas de energía explosiva y las lanzó contra el demonio donde éstas explotaron alrededor de este, causando fuertes daños.

Leonidas: ¡Ya me tienes harto!

Mikki: Siempre dices lo mismo. Di otra cosa, hombre.

Bromeaba ésta. Leonidas alzó su espada y por ella fue creando una enorme esfera de fuego que fue creciendo.

Leonidas: ¡Muere!

Gritó Leonidas lanzando la esfera contra Mikki.

Jim: ¡Mikki!

Gritó Jim alarmado al ver como dicha esfera iba hacia ésta. Pese a todo, la chica estaba tranquila.

Mikki: ¡Yo te enseñaré, demonio! ¡Que con la fuerza de la justicia no se juega!

La chica se ponía en posición y ahí gritó.

Mikki: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Dragón Galáctico!

 **Música Finisher**

Del cuerpo de Mikki iba surgiendo una energía parecida a la galaxia con estrellas. Poco a poco dicha energía iba adoptando forma de enorme dragón galáctico cuyo cuerpo parecía una galaxia entera, incluyendo planetas, estrellas, nebulosas, sus ojos parecían dos soles.

Leonidas miraba sorprendido al enorme dragón convocado por Mikki.

Leonidas: Pero...¿Qué hace esa chica?

Jim miraba también impresionado al enorme dragón.

Jim: Vaya. Esta chica no deja de sorprender.

Mikki: Bien, demonio. Ahora recibirás tu castigo por todas tus maldades ¡Adelante, dragón! ¡Dale un buen repaso a ese tipo!

Ordenaba Mikki al dragón galáctico y éste obedeciendo, el enorme dragón se lanzó directo hacia Leonidas, primero destruyendo la esfera lanzada por Leonidas como si nada, y luego contra el propio Leonidas.

Leonidas: ¡No vas a destruirme tan fácilmente!

Decía retador el demonio, alzando sus garras y tratando de frenar la enorme dentellada del dragón.

Leonidas: ¡Soy Leonidas, el demonio más poderoso! ¡No voy a caer ante unos niñatos que juegan a héroes y mucho menos antes una híbrida pony dragón!

Gritaba Leonidas mientras trataba de evitar que el dragón le diera la dentellada, pero con enorme dificultad ya que dicho dragón era enormemente poderoso.

Mikki: Los monstruos como tú acaban encontrado su final tarde o temprano para pagar así sus maldades. Y tú no serás la excepción.

Le decía Mikki observando al demonio tratando por todos los medios de evitar que el dragón le diera la dentellada. Para desgracia de Leonidas, el demonio acabó sucumbiendo ante el poder del dragón y al final recibió la dentellada, provocando una gran explosión de energía galáctica.

Leonidas: ¡Ahhhhhh...! ¡No puede seeeer!

Gritaba Leonidas mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo estuviera como ardiendo.

Cuando todo terminó, estaba Leonidas tendido en el suelo con grandes heridas por todo su cuerpo, sus alas quemadas, parte de su armadura resquebrajada o rota. Enfrente de él estaban Mikki y Jim observando al demonio.

Leonidas: Ma...maldita...mocosa...¿De dónde rayos...has salido tú? ¿Por qué...tuviste que aparece...por aquí...?

Comentaba el demonio. Mikki con tono serio, le contestó.

Mikki: Como diría mi hermano, es mi deber luchar contra el mal y preservar la paz. Y tienes suerte que haya sido yo y no mi hermano. Porque te juro que él te habría dejando incluso peor de lo que ya estás.

Jim: Todo ha acabado, Leonidas. Ahora ríndete y entrégate a la autoridad de las princesas de Equestria.

Le decía Jim al demonio. Leonidas miraba furioso a éstos, deseoso de poder matarlos con sus propias garras, pero por desgracia estaba demasiado debilitado para hacerlo. En toda su vida jamás se había sentido tan humillado. Humillado que una chica pony lo derrotara con tanta facilidad.

En el espacio oscuro de Arek, el ser oscuro iluminó sus ojos rojos y en ese instante, Leonidas se sintió diferente.

Para sorpresa de Mikki y Jim, Leonidas se puso de pie fácilmente pese a las heridas. Y en ese instante el demonio gritó mientras un aura de oscuridad lo rodeaba y todo su cuerpo se volvía negro con detalles violetas y el demonio gritaba mientras sus heridas u otros daños se sanaban.. Mikki y Jim retrocedieron al sentir el repentino aumento de poder del demonio.

 **Buscar en youtube "Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Miira's Death Theme Extended (10 Minutes)" y escuchar la música por esta parte.**

Jim: ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Antes Leonidas estaba para el arrastre y ahora se ha vuelto más poderoso!

Exclamaba el chico sorprendido ante el repentino cambio de Leonidas. Mikki ahí le contestó.

Mikki: Es Arek, lo ha poseído como ha hecho con otros.

Jim: ¿Poseído?

Mikki: En palabras simples. Ahora Leonidas es mucho más poderoso que antes.

Leonidas se examinaba a sí mismo mientras sentía como la energía oscura circulaba por todo su cuerpo.

Leonidas: Sí...Siento todo el poder oscuro circulando por todo mi cuerpo...Y me gusta..Je, je, je.

Comentaba el demonio sintiéndose satisfecho, y luego centrando su vista en Mikki y Jim, les dijo a éstos.

Leonidas: Ahora sí que siento que podría con absolutamente todo. Preparaos para ser destruidos.

Decía el demonio blandiendo su espada. Mikki y Jim se pusieron en guardia la primera blandiendo la Stellar Blade y Jim su hacha.

En otro lado, Dynamir que combatía contra Medic, Phantom y Fred, sintió la repentina subida de poder de Leonidas y ahí sonriendo malignamente, dijo.

Dynamir: Ya veo que el amo Arek ha poseído a ese demonio. Bien. Entonces hagamos esto más interesante.

Medic: ¿A qué te refieres?

Preguntaba la pony ninja en posición de combate como los otros. El híbrido sonriendo malignamente, la contestó.

Dynamir: Muy simple. Con esto ¡Sello Fantasma!

Gritó el híbrido esto último, mientras en su garras de formaba un extraño símbolo desconocido.

En ese instante, en algunos híbridos les surgió el mismo símbolo en sus frentes y ahí sus cuerpos comenzaron a cambiar. Fueron rodeados por unas armaduras negras con picos y joyas negras.

Phantom: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Fred: ¿Por qué algunos de esas cosas empezaron a cambiar?

Dynamir: Ja, ja, ja. Es una habilidad que poseemos los elegidos de Arek. El de hacer a varios híbridos súper poderosos, otorgando a estos la Armadura Espectral. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el demonio mientras se reía perversamente. Las cosas repentinamente se habían complicado con primero la posesión de Arek en el demonio Leonidas, y la transformación de algunos híbridos en monstruos aun más poderosos.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota: Lo del Sello Fantasmas, es idea de Draigon 2.0 (Draizen)**


	27. Libera al Dragón

**Libera al Dragón**

La Patrulla Harmony y los Caballeros Dragón, fueron a Canterlot cuando recibieron la noticia de la aparición de unas extrañas esquirlas gigantes que aparecieron por toda la capital.

La patrulla dedujo que era obra de Arek el Absoluto, ya que dichas esquirlas eran provenientes del espacio oscuro donde venía Arek.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando el maestro Clonarion les informó que dichas esquirlas eran enormes bombas de relojería que una vez cargadas, dichas esquirlas arrasarían con toda Canterlot.

El grupo tenía el deber de destruir dichas esquirlas antes de que estas se cargaran completamente y estallaran. Por desgracia las cosas se complicaron con la aparición de Leonidas, enemigo acérrimo de los caballeros, junto con Dynamir y Deadfang donde se trajeron consigo el ejercito de la Jerarquía y de varios híbridos donde de inmediato comenzaron a atacar la ciudad.

El grupo tuvo que dividirse, mientras parte de éste se ocupaban de Leonidas y los otros, el resto se enfrentaban al resto de la Jerarquía y tratar de destruir las esquirlas.

Mikki y Jim estuvieron combatiendo contra con Leonidas, donde Mikki demostró ser superior a él para sorpresa del demonio, pero cuando parecía que por fin iban a derrotar a Leonidas, Arek lo poseyó y lo hizo enormemente poderoso.

Para complicar aun más las cosas, Dynamir empleó un extraño hechizo conocido como el Sello Fantasma, que hizo que algunos híbridos se convirtieran en seres un más monstruosos de lo que ya eran, dotándoles de armaduras negras y con joyas oscuras.

Las cosas se habían complicado enormemente para el grupo si las fuerzas de los purificadores no llegaban a tiempo para ayudarles.

Mikki y Jim estaban enfrente del ahora poseído Leonidas. Ambos estaban en guardia alta ante el demonio.

Jim: ¿Dices qué ahora Leonidas está poseído por ese tal Arek?

Preguntaba el caballero del fuego mientras empuñaba su hacha de fuego. Mikki sujetando con ambas manos la Stellar Blade, le respondió.

Mikki: Así es. Arek tiene capacidad de poseer a seres cuyos corazones estén llenos de oscuridad y maldad, haciéndoles muy poderosos.

Jim: Entonces ¿Estamos en problemas?

Preguntó de nuevo Jim en parte preocupado por lo que podría ahora pasar. Si por sí solo Leonidas era enormemente poderoso ¿Cómo sería ahora que estaba siendo controlado por una entidad maligna muy poderosa?

Mikki: Si actuamos juntos y luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, podremos con él.

Jim: ¿Ahora quieres que luchemos juntos?

Preguntó el caballero con una leve sonrisa, ya que desde que se conocieron, Mikki ha preferido luchar solo con su equipo o incluso ella sola. La chica sonriendo, le respondió.

Mikki: Pues sí, pero no te hagas ideas raras. Yo ya tengo pareja.

Bromeaba ésta haciendo reír a Jim con aquel comentario. Leonidas aun rodeado por el aura de oscuridad, les dijo.

Leonidas: Ja, ja, ja. Nunca antes me había sentido tan poderoso. Ahora siento que soy capaz de destruir todo este mundo yo solo e incluso varios más.

Se jactaba el demonio con una risa maligna. Mikki y Jim en guardia, le contestaron.

Mikki: ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Jim: ¡No vamos a permitir que destruyas este mundo!

Respondieron desafiantes ambos guerreros, para acto seguido lanzarse contra del demonio Leonidas, donde este último los miraba con su diabólica risa. En ese instante el demonio se desplazó a gran velocidad que pilló por sorpresa a la chica dragona y el caballero, donde el demonio les lanzó desde su garra un potente rayo que los mandó a volar a gran distancia.

Mikki rápidamente se levantó y alzando el vuelo, lanzó desde las garras de sus guanteletes varias esferas explosivas hacia la posición de Leonidas.

Jim que también se levantó, cargó de energía su arma y por ella lanzó una poderosa esfera de fuego en dirección hacia Leonidas.

Las esferas de energía estallaban por alrededor de Leonidas, luego la esfera de fuego de Jim llegó también donde estaba el demonio, provocando una gran explosión de fuego que hizo temblar el lugar.

Mikki y Jim se reunieron mientras observaban el lugar de la explosión.

Jim: ¿Hemos acabado con él?

Mikki: Esperemos que sí.

Pero la calma duró poco cuando se escuchó una siniestra risa.

Leonidas: Ja, ja, ja ¿En serio esperabais derrotarme con esa birria de ataque?

Para sorpresa de estos, Leonidas apareció deshaciendo las llamas de alrededor con un golpe de su espada. El demonio no presentaba señal alguna de daño.

Leonidas: Ja, ja, ja ¡Nunca antes me había sentido tan poderoso!

Mikki: ¡Veamos si eres tan poderoso para detener esto! ¡Láser Cegador!

Mikki disparó desde sus garras un potente rayo de luz contra Leonidas. El demonio no se movió en absoluto siendo cubierto éste por el rayo. Lejos de sentir daño alguno, el demonio avanzó a través del rayo hasta llegar hasta donde Mikki para sorpresa de esta.

Mikki: ¿Ha absorbido mi rayo?

Preguntó sorprendida la chica dragón mientras el demonio trató de partirla en dos con su espada mientras la chica lo bloqueó con su Stellar Blade con mucho esfuerzo. Jim trató de atacarlo con su hacha, pero el demonio le golpeó con una de sus alas al caballero y luego creando un campo de repulsión por alrededor, empujó a Mikki hasta estrellarlo contra un edificio.

Jim se levantaba mientras Leonidas se dirigía hacia él.

Leonidas: ¡Ahora ya nada te salvará esta vez de que te mate!

Jim: ¡Inténtalo, monstruo!

Ambos chocaron sus armas y ahí se enzarzaron en un furioso combate armado.

Jim trataba de hacer frente a Leonidas, pero el demonio potenciado le daba muchos problemas.

Leonidas: Es inútil que luches, Jim. Siempre he sido superior a ti en todos los sentidos y aun más ahora que he recibido la bendición de Arek el absoluto.

Jim: ¡Aun así no me dejaré vencer por ti, demonio!

Jim luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero el demonio era demasiado poderoso para él y apenas podía hacer frente. Al final el demonio bloqueó el ataque de hacha de Jim con su espada y con su garra libre cubierta de fuego, le golpeó en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas tirando duramente al suelo al caballero.

Leonidas: ¡Y ahora muere!

Gritó el demonio saltando a gran altura y en dirección hacia Jim con intención de ensartarlo en el suelo con su espada en el corazón, pero su ataque fue interrumpido cuando bajo el suelo duro de Canterlot, éste estalló lanzando múltiples rocas y por ella surgía nada menos que Mikki en su Modo Terráqueo donde su armadura era gris con detalles metálicos, como unas enormes garras con forma de garras de topo acopladas a los brazos.

Mikki: ¡Rompe Rocas!

Gritaba Mikki logrando golpear con una de sus garras en el rostro del demonio y derribarlo contra el suelo. Mikki rápidamente fue a ayudar a Jim para que se pudiera levantar.

Mikki: ¿Estás bien, Jim?

Preguntaba la chica dragón mientras alzaba una de sus garras hacia el chico. Jim aceptando la ayuda y siendo levantada por ésta, se la agradeció.

Jim: Sí. Muchas gracias.

Mikki: De nada.

Pero de improviso apareció de golpe e entre los dos Leonidas para sorpresa de ambos. Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar los dos, Leonidas golpeó a ambos con sus puños mandando a volar en direcciones opuestas.

Mikki iba volando hasta que Leonidas la atrapó en el aire en una de sus piernas a la altura del tobillo y ahí se puso a hacerla girar varias veces a la chica para luego lanzarla contra un edificio donde éste fue derrumbado.

Mikki con su cuerpo lastima, trató de levantarse, pero el demonio apareciendo de golpe, la dio un brutal rodillazo en el estomago haciendo gritar de dolor a Mikki.

Leonidas: Ja, ja, ja ¡Condenada chiquilla! ¡Antes me distes una buena paliza! ¡Ha llegado la hora de devolverte el favor!

Decía el demonio agarrando del cuello a la chica para tenerla suspendida en el aire y ahí comenzó a estrangularla.

Leonidas: Ja, ja, ja ¡Prepárate para morir, mocosa!

Mikki trataba de liberarse del fuerte agarre del demonio, pero la nueva fuerza que tenía ahora Leonidas la hacía imposible, por lo que optó por otra estrategia.

Mikki: ¡Luz Interior!

Gritó Mikki haciendo que su cuerpo se iluminara con intensidad, cegando al demonio y hacer que la soltara. Mikki sin perder tiempo, envolvió sus brazos en Armadura Espíritu y lanzándose contra el demonio, comenzó a darle infinidad de fuertes puñetazos contra éste.

Mikki: ¡Nunca nos vencerás, demonio! ¡Porque a diferencia de ti, nosotros luchamos por ideales nobles!

Decía la chica sin dejar de golpear una y otra vez contra el demonio.

Mikki: ¡Y ahora...! ¡Puño Galáctico!

Mikki iba a dar el golpe final, pero el demonio detuvo su ataque con una garra mientras éste emulaba una sonrisa siniestra.

Leonidas: Je, je, je...Apenas lo he sentido.

Antes de que Mikki hiciera algo, el demonio lanzó una llamarada desde la boca. Mikki tuvo que actuar rápido.

Mikki: ¡Modo Volcánico!

Mikki quedó envuelta en una armadura color rubí que la cubría por completo y con un visor en el rostro. Aquella armadura la permitía aguantar el fuego e incluso la lava más ardiente, pero eso no impidió que la chica saliera despedida atravesando varias casas y luego quedar estampada contra una pared.

Leonidas apareció al instante y agarrandola del cuello de nuevo, la alzó del suelo y con una sonrisa siniestra la iba diciendo.

Leonidas: Debo decir que no peleas mal, chiquilla ¿Te gustaría unirte a mí? Alguien tan fuerte y atractiva como tú me vendría bien.

Mikki: ¡Vete al infierno, demonio!

Contestó furiosa logrando darle una fuerte patada, quedando con la bota en forma de pie de dragón en mitad del rostro del demonio. Leonidas lejos se sentir daño alguno, la respondió malignamente.

Leonidas: Je, je, je. Luchadora hasta el final. Eso me gusta, pero lo que no me agrada es que no aceptes. Y morirás por ello.

El demonio preparaba su espada, dispuesto a atravesar a Mikki con ella. Así hasta que se escuchó un gritó que le llamaba.

Jim: ¡Leonidas!

Gritó furioso Jim cargando su hacha de fuego, tratando de golpear a Leonidas. El demonio soltó a Mikki para emplear ambas garras para detener el ataque del caballero de fuego.

Jim: ¡Aléjate de ella, monstruo!

Leonidas: ¿O qué?

Mikki: ¡Esto! ¡Puño Volcánico!

Mikki aprovechó para atacar al demonio con su puño cargado de fuego y lava gracias a al Modo Volcánico, logrando conectarle un duro golpe al estomago del demonio y hacerlo retroceder a varios metros de ellos. El demonio lejos de sentir dolor, sonrió.

Jim: Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero ahora Leonidas nos puede dar muchos problemas.

Comentaba el chico. Mikki sin dejarse desanimar, le respondió.

Mikki: Tranquilo. Podremos con él. Mi hermano y su patrulla también se enfrentaron a duros enemigos y siempre salieron victoriosos. Éste engendro no será una excepción.

Leonidas: Muy segura estás, chiquilla. Je, je, je.

Mikki: No lo creo. Estoy segura de ello.

Mikki parpadeo activando el Jogan de su ojo izquierdo. Ahí realizó un salto en el tiempo para tratar de golpear al demonio con su espada, pero inesperadamente Leonidas detuvo el ataque con su garra.

Mikki: ¿Cómo?

Leonidas: Je, je, je. Así que puedes realizar saltos en el tiempo. Aunque de muy poco te va a servir conmigo gracias a la bendición de Arek.

Respondió el demonio golpeando con su puño en estomago de Mikki y mandarlo contra el suelo a pies de Jim, donde el caballero ahí la ayudó a levantarse.

Jim: ¿Estás bien, Mikki?

Mikki algo lastimada, le respondió.

Mikki: Sí. No esperaba que ese demonio pudiera contrarrestar mi Jogan. Esto será más difícil de lo esperado.

Leonidas: Eso dalo por seguro, mocosa. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el demonio mientras la energía oscura se iba intensificando más y más.

Mientras tanto, Shadow, Blue Star y Max lograron destruir una esquirla del vació, pero se toparon con varios híbridos donde entre ellos estaban potenciados por el sello fantasma.

Max: ¡Ventisca!

Gritaba el caballero del hielo lanzando una poderosa ventisca que logró congelar a varios híbridos, pero los que tenían la armadura, apenas sintieron la ventisca.

Max: ¡Mis ataques de hielo son ineficaces contra esas cosas!

Advertía el caballero esquivando el ataque de un enorme híbrido behemonth con armadura fantasma.

Blue Star: ¡Déjame esto a mí!

Blue Star se lanzó contra el híbrido mientras empuñaba la Mata Dragones. Ésta lanzó un tajo logrando cortarle un brazo al híbrido donde rugió de dolor.

Blue Star: Esto demuestra que estos híbridos no son invencibles.

Celebraba la yegua, pero rápidamente tuvo que esquivar el ataque del híbrido que trató de aplastarla con su pie. Shadow volando por alrededor del híbrido, lanzaba plumas luminosas desde las Alas de la Ascensión, logrando clavarlas en partes desprotegidas de la armadura.

Shadow: ¡Toma esto, monstruo!

Gritaba el bat pony, pero el híbrido logró golpearlo con una de sus garras derribándolo al suelo. Max para ayudar al bat pony, saltó hasta llegar a la parte superior del híbrido y ahí comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez con sus dagas.

Max: ¡Aléjate de mi amigo!

Gritaba el caballero cargando de hielo sus dagas y golpeando con ellas la cabeza del monstruo. El híbrido rugía de furia mientras comenzó a sacudirse, tratando de liberarse del caballero.

Blue Star: ¡Ahí lo tienes! ¡No lo sueltes!

Le avisaba Blue Star al chico, donde ahí la yegua iba galopando hasta llegar a una de las patas del híbrido y realizar un corte en una de ellas, haciendo que el híbrido acabara de rodillas. Ahí Blue Star saltó hacia la cabeza del híbrido, logrando hacerle un fuerte corte en la armadura del híbrido.

Blue Star: ¡Ahora, Max!

El caballero saltó de la cabeza del híbrido para ir cayendo enfrente de este. Cuando estuvo delante de la parte de la armadura rota, ahí el chico concentró energía helada, para lanzar desde sus dagas dos potentes ráfagas de hielo contra el hueco, logrando herir a la bestia por dentro.

Shadow: ¡Hora de ajustar cuentas!

Apareció volando Shadow volando a toda velocidad hacia el híbrido. El bat pony con su lanza por delante con ayuda de las Alas de la Ascensión, éste quedaba envuelto energía luminosa y ahí logró atravesar el pecho donde estaba el hueco, hasta salir por el otro lado.

El híbrido rugía de dolor antes de morir y que su cuerpo se desintegrara por completo.

Shadow: Bien. Un bicho menos.

Max: Lo malo es que quedan más.

Respondía el caballero observando que varios híbridos los rodeaban. El grupo se puso en guardia hasta que vieron que un grupo de híbridos se iban apartando para dejar paso a un enorme ser de metal que Shadow y Blue Star reconocieron al instante.

Shadow y Blue Star: ¡Orlok!

Exclamaron los dos al reconocer al alíen comandante de campo del a Jerarquía. El enorme ser mecánico mirando al trío, les dijo.

Orlok: Patrulla. Ahora mismo estáis en inferioridad. Rendirse sería la opción más aconsejable.

Les decía el alíen mecánico con su típica voz neutra. Max aunque al principio estaba algo intimidado por el enorme robot, le contestó desafiante.

Max: ¡Olvídalo, chatarra! ¡No pensamos rendirnos!

Blue Star: Bien dicho, chaval.

Shadow: No pensamos abandonar.

Los tres estaban dispuestos a luchar hasta el final. Orlok estando en silencio por unos instantes, les dijo a éstos.

Orlok: Estáis en inferioridad y en poco tiempo las esquirlas estallaran, arrasando por toda Canterlot.

En ese momento el brazalete de Blue Star comenzó a parpadear. La yegua notando eso, le respondió con una sonrisa desafiante a la enorme máquina.

Blue Star: No por mucho tiempo, chatarra.

En ese instante, infinidad de disparos surgieron del cielo, destruyendo a varios híbridos e hiriendo severamente a los híbridos con armadura. En ese momento aparecieron del cielo las naves de las tropas purificadoras.

Blue Star: ¡Aquí llegan las tropas purificadoras!

Informaba la paladín con una sonrisa al ver que los refuerzos habían llegado. Desde un portanaves, estaba el maestro Clonarion.

Clonarion: ¡Tropas purificadoras! ¡Hora de purificar al enemigo!

Los portanaves desplegaron los interceptores y comenzaron a atacar de inmediato al enemigo.

Varias naves exploradoras de los purificadores, comenzaron de inmediato a atacar a los enemigos aéreos de la Jerarquía, e incluso atacando a los caminantes.

Uno de los exploradores tenía un aro dorado en ella, revelando que un programa de personalidad estaba descargada en dicha unidad.

Piloto con datos de personalidad: ¡Los cielos son nuestros! ¡Contemplad la destreza de vuelo de Mojo!

Hablaba el piloto de nombre Mojo, mientras disparaba versiones más potentes de misiles antimateria, destruyendo varios platillos volantes con ellos. Incluso se atrevió a atacar abiertamente a un enorme caminante de ensamblaje, logrando esquivar los disparos de plasma provenientes de éste.

Shadow: No hay duda. Esa nave tiene que estar siendo pilotada por Mojo.

Al escuchar el nombre, Max preguntó medio divertido.

Max: ¿Mojo? ¿Mojo Yoyo?

Preguntaba divertido el caballero, al recordar el nombre de una serie de dibujos animados. Ahí Blue Star explicó.

Blue Star: Según los archivos de los purificadores, Mojo fue un legendario piloto con una destreza sin igual. Prácticamente imbatible en el combate aéreo.

Explicaba la paladín mientras esta y sus compañeros veían como el caza de Mojo volaba con gran destreza, logrando atacar por todos lados al caminante sin recibir un solo impacto de la enorme máquina. Así por un rato hasta que varios disparos provenientes del cielo impactaron en el caminante provocando enormes daños.

Aquellos disparos provenían de una nave nodriza de los purificadores, cosa que se podía notar por el metal plateado característicos de los purificadores, como la cúpula de cristal amarillo en vez de azul como lo suelen ser las naves nodrizas de la Guardia Celeste.

La nave nodriza iba disparando todo su arsenal contra el caminante, logrando causarle fuertes daños y finalmente derribarlo. Varios platillos iban hacia la nave nodriza para atacarlo, pero fueron interceptados por naves liberadores que habían salido de la nave. Una vez deshechos de los platillos, los liberadores adoptaron su forma alterna desplegando su potente cañón de energía y de inmediato comenzaron a disparar contra las tropas enemigas de tierra.

La nave nodriza se ubicó por encima de una esquirla del vació. Ahí fue cargando su arma principal en la parte inferior de la misma y ahí disparó un potente rayo que destruyó por completo la esquirla.

Orlok: Giro inesperado de los acontecimientos.

Comentaba la gran máquina al ver que las cosas se habían girado enormemente a favor de la patrulla.

Max: ¡Y no es lo único giro que vas a tener! ¡Ataque Dragón de Hielo!

Gritaba Max cargando de hielo sus dagas, convocando un poderoso dragón de hielo que fue directo hacia Orlok. El ataque impactó de lleno en la gran máquina, pero aun así logró aguantar.

Max: ¡Diantres! Ha aguantado mi ataque esa cosa.

Orlok: Mi armadura está principalmente diseñada para aguantar poderosos ataques.

Respondía la gran máquina, disparando su cañón de plasma contra el caballero. Max rápidamente creó un muro de hielo para protegerse del ataque y luego retrocedió cuando vio a Orlok acercarse y de un golpe de su brazo, lo destrozó por completo el muro de hielo. Acto seguido volvía a disparar varias veces su cañón de plasma contra el grupo, mientras éstos se ponían a cubierto o bloqueaban sus disparos con sus armas.

Blue Star: ¡Cuidado! ¡Orlok no es un enemigo fácil de vencer!

Advertía la paladín mientras empleaba la Mata Dragones a modo de escudo para protegerse de los disparos de la enorme máquina. Max echando el vuelo para esquivar los disparos, la respondió.

Max: No hace falta que lo jures.

Mientras tanto, las tropas purificadoras estaban emergiendo de todas partes a través de las naves matriz purificadoras, de inmediato surgieron vigilantes, devastadores, vigorizadores, hasta las unidades más grandes como los colosos purificadores, los nuevos tanques de asedio purificador basados en los tanques de las tropa robóticas, donde estos últimos adoptaron modo asedio y dispararon sus potentes cañones de energía que diezmaban a las tropas enemigas.

Las naves tempestad concentraban la potencia de sus armas en los híbridos más grandes debido a la peligrosidad de estos últimos. Varios conceptores lanzaban sus drones explosivos para causarles daño y destruirlos, por desgracia los híbridos que habían recibido los sellos fantasma, eran mucho más fuertes y resistentes haciendo difíciles de matar, y algunos lograban llegar hasta las unidades purificadoras y destruir a varios de estos.

Un asediador híbrido con armadura fantasma, destrozó un caminante purificador. Habría seguido destruyendo sino hubiera sido interceptado por unos misiles lanzados por Bit.

Bit: ¡Alto ahí! ¡No se resista mientras es eliminado!

Decía el robot grifo al híbrido. Ahí Lex que estaba cerca, escuchando eso, dijo.

Lex: ¿Se supone que eso ha sido un chiste?

Preguntó medio divertido el chico. El híbrido haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia del robot grifo, lanzó desde sus garras unos rayos de energía. Ahí Bit y Lex lo esquivaron volando.

Bit disparó varios misiles mientras Lex disparó múltiples burbujas de agua de gran tamaño. Los ataques impactaron contra el híbrido, pero éste logró aguantar bien el ataque.

El híbrido lanzó su garra con intención de destruir a Bit, pero el robot grifo haciendo una rápida y ágil maniobra, lo esquivó volando en un lateral y sacando unas cuchillas de energía en sus brazos, realizó un tajo horizontal a la altura de la cintura. Por desgracia el ataque apenas hizo mella en la armadura.

Bit: El objetivo resulta muy resistente. Hay que emplear mayor potencia de ataque ¡Estallido Múltiple!

Bit abrió infinidad de compartimentos por todo su cuerpo, para acto seguido disparar infinidad de misiles y rayos láser de alta potencia contra el híbrido, esta vez logrando hacer algo de daño en el híbrido donde rugió de dolor y furia.

El híbrido iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que unas flamas azules lo impactaron por completo causando fuertes daños en su armadura. Acto seguido apareció Lucia siendo ella la que había atacado antes.

Lex: Lucia, has venido.

Lucia: Así es, niño.

Lex: ¿Y ese bicho raro con tentáculos en la boca? ¿No estabas combatiendo contra él cuando te deje para ayudar a Bit?

Lucia: ¿El cara de calamar? Ese cobarde huyo cuando vio que estaba en inferioridad, dejándome con varios de esos invasores para que cubrieran su cobarde huida. Los despaché rápido y tras perder la pista a ese maldito, vine para ver si os podía ayudar.

Explicaba la dragona robot. Lex asintió.

Lex: La verdad, se agradecería un poco la ayuda.

Bit: ¡Cuidado!

Advirtió el robot grifo de que el híbrido se dirigía hacia ambos dispuesto a atacarlos. Así hasta que unos misteriosos rayos eléctricos golpearon al híbrido haciendo que detuviera su marcha.

¿?: ¡Atrás, monstruo! ¡Ha llegado la hora de la purificación!

El grupo dirigió la mirada a un grupo de robots purificadores, se parecían a los altos cruzados de la guardia celeste, solo que estos era obviamente robots de metal plateado con detalles amarillos, incluyendo capaz azules y como los originales, estos flotaban levemente en el aire a unos metros gracias a sus alas de luz amarilla.

Uno de ellos era diferente, ya que éste tenía diseño femenino y un aro detrás de ella demostrando que había un programa de personalidad en dicha unidad. La figura femenina adelantándose al resto de altos cruzados, habló con voz alta y autoritaria.

Robot femenino: ¡Bestia inmunda! ¡Prepárate para sufrir el poder de Thalis!

Gritó la robot de nombre Thalis, generando una corriente de energía eléctrica como lo hacen los altos cruzados, y acto seguido lanzarlos contra el híbrido, provocando grandes daños en éste.

Lex: Carai. Hay que ver como las gasta esa.

Comentaba el caballero. Ahí Bit habló.

Bit: Thalis fue en su día una antigua guerrera perteneciente a los altos cruzados, una de las más poderosas y fuertes que existieron. Se dice que sus poderes psionicos no tenían parangón.

Explicaba Bit la historia de Thalis, mientras ésta seguía lanzando rayos contra el híbrido. Varios condenados, aliegionarios y brutes aparecieron dispuestos a atacar al grupo y a las tropas purificadoras, donde no tardaron en aparecer en ayuda del grupo varios vigilantes e incluso versiones de los inmortales de la Guardia Celeste, pero de metal plateado y detalles amarillos.

Thalis: ¡Adelante, tropas! ¡No os contengáis en purificar al enemigo!

Decía la yegua robot mientras esta y varios altos cruzados purificadores lanzaban sus rayos contra las tropas enemigas, logrando diezmar la mayoría de éstas. Los inmortales purificadores disparaban sus armas contra los brutes.

El híbrido era el que causaba problemas gracias a su fuerza y resistencia aumentada, causaba severos daños en las tropas purificadoras.

Thalis: ¡Adelante, hermanos! ¡Demostrad vuestro poder!

Varios altos cruzados purificadores se fusionaron entre ellos para inesperadamente formar arcontes purificadores como lo harían los altos cruzados de la guardia celeste. Generando así entes de energía donde en su interior había la figura equina robótica.

Cuando los purificadores crearon sus propias versiones de tropas basadas en los otros ejércitos, fue para la mayoría toda una sorpresa que hubiesen creado su propia versión de los altos cruzados con poderes similares a estos, incluso la de formar sus propios arcontes, cosa que sorprendió a muchos con una hazaña semejante.

Los nuevos arcontes empezaron de inmediato a lanzar sus potentes rayos de energía contra el enemigo, arrasando con la mayoría de los alíens. Incluso los brutes eran arrasados sin remedio por los arcontes.

El híbrido fue alcanzado por varios rayos de los arcontes purificadores, logrando herirlo levemente, pero aun tenía fuerzas para luchar.

Lucia: Es hora de acabar con esa cosa.

Lucia desplegó sus alas y fue volando hasta pararse justo delante del híbrido.

Lucia: ¡Siente las llamas de los siete infiernos!

Gritó la dragona mientras generaba llamas en su espada y haciéndola girar por alrededor de ella misma, iba formando siete bolas de fuego azul. Luego la dragona blandió su espada para luego lanzar las bolas contra el híbrido. Las bolas de fuego en el momento que chocaban contra el híbrido, generaban intensas explosiones de fuego.

El híbrido había logrado resistir el ataque, pero su armadura ya estaba en parte resquebrajada por los intensos ataques.

Lucia: Esa cosa aguanta bien los ataques.

Bit: Entonces hay que golpear con mayor fuerza todavía.

Informaba Bit que volaba hasta ponerse al lado de Lucia.

Lucia: ¿Y qué propones, grifo?

Bit: Simplemente esto ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Mega Estallido!

 **Música Finisher**

Bit abrió todos los compartimentos de su armadura, mientras fijaba el blanco en el híbrido.

Bit: Eres una amenaza para la paz y la armonía, y por eso debes ser eliminado.

Decía el robot grifo mientras el híbrido mirando a Bit, rugió de furia.

Bit: ¡Fuego!

Gritó Bit para acto seguido disparar infinidad de misiles y demás armas contra el híbrido. Acto seguido Bit salió volando siguiendo sus propios disparos.

El híbrido recibió de lleno todos los disparos sufriendo años y aun más cuando Bit lo atravesó como una bala.

Bit aterrizó en el suelo mientras el híbrido siendo rodeado de rayos, estalló en pedazos.

Bit: Amenaza eliminada.

Lex: Buen trabajo, Bit.

Le felicitaba el caballero al robot.

Bit: Gracias.

Lucia: Bien. Ahora que nos hemos ocupado del monstruo. Ayudemos a las tropas contra el enemigo.

Comentaba Lucia hasta que con su vista, vio a lo lejos a Mikki y Jim saliendo volando por el aire y atravesar un edificio para luego caer al parque. Lucia viendo eso preocupada, les dijo a sus compañeros.

Lucia: Chicos. Vosotros ayudad a las tropas. Yo tengo que ayudar a la hermana del alicornio.

Decía la dragona alzando el vuelo, tomando dirección hacia donde habían caído Mikki y Jim.

Lex: ¡Lucia! ¡Espera!

Bit: Tranquilo, joven Lex. Ella sabe lo que hace.

Lex: ¿Pero es buena idea dejar que se vaya ella sola?

Preguntó el caballero un tanto preocupado por la dragona. Bit con tono tranquilo, le dijo.

Bit: Lucia sabe cuidarse, por no mencionar que está construida con la mejor tecnología purificadora. No hay del que preocuparse.

Lex: Está bien. Te creo.

Respondía Lex queriendo confiar en la palabra del grifo robot. Por no decir que ahora mismo aun tenían que ocuparse de las tropas de la Jerarquía y de los híbridos.

Mientras tanto, Mikki y Jim que habían caído en un parque, los dos estaban severamente lastimados y con sus armaduras algo dañadas.

Mikki: Oye ¿Estás bien?

Jim: Sí. Más o menos.

Ambos se levantaron como pudieron mientras delante de ellos apareció Leonidas.

Leonidas: Ja, ja, ja. Ojala hubiera tenido este poder antes. Así no tendría que depender de ese inútil de Draque para mis planes.

Se jactaba el demonio mientras el aura de oscuridad seguía rodeando su cuerpo. Jim escuchando eso, le preguntó.

Jim: ¿Qué murmuras, Leonidas? ¿Acaso planeas traicionar a Draque?

Leonidas: ¿Qué importa lo qué quiera hacer o no? Vais a morir de todos modos bajo mis garras.

Respondió el demonio con una sonrisa perversa. Mikki sin dejarse intimidar, le respondió.

Mikki: ¡Ni lo sueñes, demonio!

Mikki lanzó una esfera explosiva al igual que Jim un potente rayo de fuego, ambos ataques directos hacia Leonidas. Ahí el demonio alzó su espada a modo de escudo y delante de él se formó una barrera invisible que detuvo el ataque como si nada.

Jim: Odio decir esto, pero ahora no las tengo todas conmigo.

Comentaba el caballero del fuego, ahora ya no sintiéndose tan seguro de poder derrotar a Leonidas con su repentino aumento de poder. Fire White se comunicaba telepáticamente con Mikki.

Fire White: (Mikki. Puede que sea necesario recurrir al Modo Divine).

Mikki: Estaba pensando lo mismo...¡Modo Di...!

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese instante Leonidas a la velocidad del rayo, se plantó justo delante de ellos alzando su mano derecha. Por ella disparó un potente láser rojo que se llevó por delante a ambos guerreros.

Mikki: ¡Ahhhh...!

Jim: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaron los dos siendo llevados por el láser rojo. Leonidas no se detuvo ahí y volando a través de su propio ataque, agarró a Mikki por el cuello y la estrelló duramente contra el suelo, para luego arrastrarla por el suelo con fuerza y golpearla sin piedad a ésta. Luego la levantó de nuevo del cuello y ahí con su otra mano libre, comenzó a darla fuertes puñetazos al estomago de Mikki sin piedad alguna.

Leonidas: Ja, ja, ja. La verdad es que esperaba algo más de la hermana del Guerrero Resplandeciente. Ja, ja, ja.

Decía el demonio golpeando sin piedad a Mikki por el estomago sin que ésta pudiera hacer nada para evitar. Sentía un intenso dolor en el estomago la chica al ser brutalmente golpeada por el demonio.

Leonidas: Ya basta de juegos. Hora de terminar contigo. Je, je, je. Seguro que el corazón de tu hermano se llenará de tristeza y odio cuando vea que su querida hermana pequeña está muerta. Y con ello mucha energía negativa que Draque podrá aprovechar.

Decía el demonio sacando de nuevo su espada y preparando para matar a la chica.

Jim: ¡Aléjate de ella!

Jim se lanzaba hacia Leonidas tratando de salvar a Mikki, pero el demonio con un golpe de su brazo lo mandó a estrellarse contra un edificio cercano.

Leonidas: ¡Basta de interrupciones! ¡Muere!

Leonidas lanzó su espada para matar a Mikki, pero de golpe apareció Lucia dando una fuerte patada al rostro del demonio que lo tiró al suelo a varios metros de ésta, salvando a Mikki en el proceso.

Lucia: ¡Alicornio!

La dragona cogía en brazos a Mikki donde la chica estaba algo débil.

Mikki: Lu...Lucia...

Lucia: No hables. Tú descansa. Yo me ocuparé de este demonio.

Mikki: Cui...Cuidado, Lucia...Es muy...Poderoso.

Lucia: Tranquila. Yo...O al menos la Lucia original se enfrentó a males enormes y siempre encontró la forma de salir adelante. Esta vez no será una excepción.

Respondía la dragona con una sonrisa mientras recostaba a Mikki en el suelo para que descansara. Luego la dragona se alejó un poco para luego estar enfrente de Leonidas donde el demonio estaba furioso.

Leonidas: ¡Maldita lagartija metálica! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a golpearme? ¡Vas a lamentarlo!

Amenazaba el demonio mientras empuñaba su espada. Lucia empuñando la suya, le respondió.

Lucia: ¡Para mí no eres más que un demonio cobarde que solo sabe confiar en el poder de ese ser oscuro! ¡Todo porque no tienes valor para luchar por ti mismo!

Leonidas: ¡Cállate, engendro! ¡Te voy a destruir pieza a pieza!

El demonio se lanzó hacia la dragona, mientras Lucia hacía lo propio contra el demonio. Ahí ambos chocaron sus armas para iniciar un mortal combate de espadas donde sus armas chocaban sin parar.

Pese a la determinación de Lucia, la dragona tenía problemas contra Leonidas, ya que el demonio se movía a una velocidad que para la dragona era difícil seguir.

Leonidas: ¡Estupida dragona!

El demonio bloqueó con una garra la espada de Lucia parándola en seco, mientras con su espada realizó un tajo que la cortó el brazo, dejando a Lucia desprovisto de ella.

Leonidas: ¡Y ahora desaparece!

Decía el demonio lanzando un puñetazo contra Lucia que la mandó a varios metros contra el suelo.

Leonidas: Bien. Hora de terminar con esto.

Decía el demonio centrando su vista hacia donde estaba Mikki aun tratando de recobrar sus fuerzas.

Leonidas: Hora de morir.

El demonio cargó de energía su espada y ahí lanzó un descomunal rayo en dirección hacia Mikki.

Jim: ¡Mikki!

Gritó Jim que saliendo de unos escombros, vio como el rayo se dirigía hacia Mikki.

Fire White: (¡Mikki.! ¡Corre!)

Mikki trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo la dolía demasiado por los daños anteriores.

Mikki: No...¿Acaso éste es mi fin?

El rayo iba directo hacia ella, pero en ese momento apareció Lucia interponiéndose entre ella y el rayo, siendo ésta quien recibiera de lleno el ataque.

Mikki: ¡Lucia!

Gritó Mikki viendo con horror como la dragona recibía todo el impacto.

Lucia: ¡Nadie lastima a la hermana pequeña de mi amigo pony!

Gritaba Lucia tratando de detener el rayo para salvar a Mikki. Al final su cuerpo no pudo soportar el ataque y se rompió en pedazos.

La cabeza de la dragona salió volando para luego caer a varios metros enfrente de Mikki, estando ésta mirando al rostro robot de la dragona.

Mikki: ¡Lucia! ¡No!

Gritó horrorizada Mikki al ver como su amiga Lucia fue reventada en pedazos, siendo su cabeza lo único que quedaba intacta.

Lucia: Alicornio...

Habló la cabeza robot de Lucia, sorprendiendo a Mikki.

Mikki: ¿Lucía? ¿Sigues viva?

Leonidas: Condenada chatarra. Sacrificarse por nada.

Decía con desprecio el demonio, mientras Lucia mirando a Mikki, la iba diciendo.

Lucia: Joven alicornio. No debes rendirte. Incluso en las situaciones más desesperadas, hay siempre esperanza.

Mikki: Lucia...

Lucia: No te rindas. Sé que puedes detener a este maldito demonio. Tienes mucho poder aun dormido en ti, Mikki.

Leonidas se iba acerando hacia donde estaban Mikki y Lucia.

Mikki: Lucia...Yo...No se si puedo...Arek posee a ese maldito y le ha dado mucho poder. No se siquiera le puedo hacer algo para detenerlo.

Le decía Mikki a Lucia no muy segura ahora de sus posibilidades. Antes dominaba el combate contra Leonidas, pero cuando Arek lo poseyó, el demonio obtuvo un poder fuera del alcance de Mikki. La dragona sonriendo, la respondió.

Lucia: Dime una cosa. Si tu hermano estuviera aquí ¿Crees que él se rendiría sin ni siquiera intentarlo?

Mikki escuchó las palabras de la dragona mientras esta última seguía hablándola.

Lucia: Conoces a tu hermano más tiempo que yo, pero incluso yo puedo decirte que tu hermano jamás se rendiría y él seguiría intentando con todas sus fuerzas. No debes rendirte. Sigue luchando hasta el final como lo haría tu hermano. Solo procura recordar una cosa y es...

Leonidas: ¡Basta de palabrerías emotivas! ¡Que me vas a hacer vomitar!

Gritaba el demonio alzando su pie para luego bajarlo de golpe, destrozando por completo la cabeza robótica de Lucia.

Aquella imagen dejó en shock a Mikki, viendo como la cabeza de su amiga Lucia había sido hecha pedazos.

Leonidas: Ya me estaba hartando esa chatarra.

Decía molesto el demonio mientras Mikki en ese momento se la pasaba en su mente los momentos donde aparecía ella con Lucia. Los años en que conocía a dicha dragona robot. Acto seguido una intensa ira comenzó a crecer en su interior.

Mikki: ¿Cómo te atreves...?

Dijo de repente Mikki, ganándose la atención de Leonidas.

Leonidas: ¿Cómo dices?

Mikki mirando con odio a Leonidas mientras lograba ponerse de pie, le dijo.

Mikki: ¿Cómo te atreves a matar a mi amiga Lucia, demonio?

Leonidas: ¿Esa cosa? Ja, ja, ja. Solo es una maldita chatarra robot. Nada importante. Ja, ja, ja.

Respondía con burla el demonio mientras se reía a carcajadas. Aquella respuesta puso verdaderamente furiosa a Mikki, mientras la ira de su interior iba a en aumento.

Mikki: ¿Una chatarra has dicho? ¡Ella no era una chatarra! ¡Era mi amiga! ¡Y esto lo vas a pagar con tu vida, demonio!

Le gritó completamente llena de furia la chica dragona mientras alrededor suyo, comenzó a surgir una extraña energía que no pasó desapercibido para Leonidas.

Leonidas: ¿Y esta estupida qué hace ahora?

La ira iba creciendo más y más en Mikki, mientras partículas de tierra y escombros iban levitando a su alrededor. Mikki llena de furia, le gritó al demonio con todas tus fuerzas.

Mikki: ¡Vas a pagarlo, demonio! ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!

En ese instante su cuerpo fue rodeada por una intensa luz. Leonidas retrocedió al sentir de repente una enorme subida de poder.

Leonidas: ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué de repente siento tanto poder?

Se preguntaba Leonidas y acto seguido se escuchó un fuerte rugido de dragón en el lugar de la luz. Cuando dicha luz desapareció, Jim y Leonidas vieron algo que los sorprendió enormemente.

Ahora Mikki era una gran dragona anthormorfica de escamas blancas y crines doradas. De armadura blanca con detalles rubí cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta los hombros, dejando solo al descubierto su ombligo, mientras la parte inferior tenía forma de falda metálica de los mismos colores, en su conjunto realzando su figura. Cola larga terminada en forma de punta. Guanteletes de color rubí. Un casco con forma de dragón que la cubre la cabeza dejando libre los ojos para ver. Grandes alas de dragón terminadas en varias puntas al final de las alas.

Mikki había alcanzado por fin el Dragón Shinigami Bestia, aumentando enormemente su poder.

Jim: ¿Miki...se ha convertido en una dragona?

Preguntaba incrédulo el caballero al ver a Mikki con forma de dragona. Leonidas estaba igual, pero recobrando el sentido, respondió.

Leonidas: ¡Me da igual que si ahora eres una dragona o no! ¡Sigo siendo más poderoso y ahora te voy a destruir!

Gritaba Leonidas alzando su brazo con intención de crear una esfera de fuego para acabar con Mikki, pero al instante su brazo fue agarrado por Mikki que apareció de golpe justo a su lado.

Leonidas: ¿Cómo?

El demonio estaba sorprendido de que la dragona se desplazara casi al instante al lado suyo. La dragona mirando con enojo, le dijo.

Mikki: No volverás a hacer daño a nadie nunca más.

Leonidas logró librarse del agarre y trató de golpearla con su espada, pero la dragona la atrapó con su garra y apretando con fuerza, destrozó la hoja como si nada.

Antes de que el demonio tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Mikki le dio un fuerte puñetazo en mitad del rostro del demonio que lo mandó a volar a gran distancia.

Jim: Increíble...

Comentaba el caballero completamente impresionado por el repentino cambio de Mikki.

Mientras tanto, en el portanaves donde Clonarion estaba en ella. Justo detrás del robot, se abría una capsula de éxtasis. Clonarion dando la vuelta y mirando en dirección a dicha capsula, dijo.

Clonarion: Ya estás aquí. No esperaba verte aquí tan pronto.

White Shield que junto con Jhon y Tom estaba combatiendo contra Deadfang, sintió la enorme y repentina oleada de poder.

White: (Ese poder. Es igual que pasó a Mike antes de conseguir el Dragón Shinigami Bestia. Eso significa que Mikki...).

Pensaba para sí el unicornio. En ese momento desactivo la meca armadura y liberarse de ella. Ahí el unicornio gritó.

White: ¡Modo Tecno Guerrero!

White Shield quedó envuelto en una luz brillante. Ahora el unicornio estaba cubierto por una gran armadura mucho más avanzada de la que tenía antes de color azul con detalles rojos y amarillos, con un casco con visor que le cubría el rostro.

White: ¡Sacando las armas!

White Shield se colocó en sus cascos las Plasma Bullet. Luego activó las alas de su armadura y fue volando en dirección hacia Deadfang donde Jhon y Tom lo atacaban con sus poderes elementales. Ahí el unicornio activando las ametralladoras de sus brazos y potenciados por las Plasma Bullet, disparó un sin fin de balas de energía que iban impactando contra el dragón, haciendo daño a éste.

Deadfang: ¡Aparta, insecto!

El dragón furioso, lanzó una bocanada de fuego contra el unicornio.

White: ¡Tecno Barrera!

White Shield formó una barrera logrando resistir el ataque de llamarada del dragón.

Deadfang: ¡Ya me tienes harto!

Rugió furioso el dragón, aumentando de tamaño al igual que sus músculos. Ahí lanzó un puñetazo contra el unicornio logrando golpearle y estrellarlo contra un edificio.

Jhon: ¡White Shield!

Gritó alarmado el caballero de la tierra, pero la preocupación desapareció cuando vio a White Shield volver casi ileso y volando en dirección hacia el dragón.

Deadfang: ¡Voy a aplastarte como a un insecto!

Gritaba el dragón tratando de golpear de nuevo al unicornio, pero White Shield lo esquivó y a toda velocidad, empezó a atacar al dragón en múltiples partes de su cuerpo mientras Deadfang trataba de atraparlo sin demasiado éxito.

White: ¡Aumentar de tamaño tiene sus desventajas! ¡Tienes muchos puntos ciegos donde golpearte!

Deadfang: ¡Cállate!

Gritó furioso el dragón intentando golpear al unicornio sin éxito.

Medic que junto con Phantom y Fred combatían a Dynamir, deshizo también su meca armadura y ahí gritó.

Medic: ¡Modo Gran Samurai!

Medic quedó envuelta en una luz brillante. Ahora la yegua enfundaba una gran armadura amarilla tipo samurai y katanas del doble de grandes más unas adicionales.

Medic: Que el viento guíe mi camino.

Decía la pony ninja, empuñando todavía el Segador Relámpago. Lanzó el kunai del arma en dirección cercana al híbrido y una vez hecho eso, desapareció y reapareció justo al lado de éste.

Dynamir: ¿Pero qué?

La ninja médico lanzó varios shuriken a alta velocidad contra el híbrido.

Dynamir: ¡Eso no servirá conmigo!

El híbrido empleando el espejo de su pecho, absorbió los shuriken y las devolvió hacia Medic donde ésta los recibía todos, pero ésta fue envuelta en humo quedando un tronco en su lugar. Medic había usando una técnica de sustitución.

Dynamir lo pilló por sorpresa esa técnica, impidiendo darse cuenta de que Medic reapareció justo detrás de él y le dio un tajo con su arma por la espalda, haciendo fuertes daños en éste. Dynamir se giró tratando de golpear a Medic, pero ésta volvió a desaparecer en humo para después reaparecer justo bajo sus pies y lanzar el kunai del Segador Relámpago justo al lado de éste y en el momento que se clavó en una superficie, Medic se desplazó a la velocidad del rayo y cuando pasó al lado de Dynamir, realizó infinidad de cortes con una de sus katanas provocando fuerte dolor a éste.

Dynamir: ¡Maldita máquina! ¡Te voy a despedazar!

Gritaba furioso el híbrido, disparando desde todos sus espejos infinidad de rayos contra Medic. La ninja médico lograba esquivar los ataques con ágiles saltos.

Phantom: ¡No te olvides de mi! ¡Tundra!

Phantom realizó un hechizo que hizo emerger carámbanos de hielo de gran tamaño bajo los pies del híbrido.

Dynamir: ¡Maldición! ¡Son demasiado grandes para absorberlos con mis espejos!

Decía el híbrido teniendo ahora problemas para moverse. Fred sin dejar pasar la oportunidad, disparó flechas mágicas que impactaron en lugares desprotegidos del híbrido, logrando ocasionarle daños a éste.

Fred: ¡Ahora ya no eres tan duro! ¿Verdad?

Le decía en plan burla el chico, molestando enormemente a Dynamir,

Dynamir: ¡Basta ya!

Gritó furioso el híbrido, creando una explosión mágica que destruyó los trozos de hielo de alrededor.

Medic: ¡Aun no hemos terminado! ¡Multiplicación Oculta de Sombras!

Gritaba Medic creando copias de ella misma y de inmediato rodearon al híbrido empuñando todas éstas unas katanas en ambos cascos.

Medic: Veamos si te sirven tus espejos contra esto.

De inmediato Medic y sus clones se lanzaron a hacia el híbrido y comenzaron a atacarlo en todas las direcciones, provocando un sin fin de cortes por todo el cuerpo de Dynamir, provocando un fuerte dolor a éste.

Luego de unos instantes, Medic se detuvo y sus clones desaparecieron, quedando la pony médico enfrente del híbrido donde su cuerpo presentaba varias señales de fuertes cortes, e incluso sus espejos estaban agrietados y resquebrajados.

Dynamir: ¡Maldita pony, ésta me la pagarás!

Amenazaba el híbrido que estaba de rodillas en el suelo sujetándose un brazo. Medic sacando de nuevo el Segador Relámpago, le contestó.

Medic: De momento tú te irás a un lugar muy lejos ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Mil Cortes Relámpagos!

 **Música Finisher**

Medic empleando el Segador Relámpago, lanzaba el kunai donde se clavó en un sitio y se desplazó al instante en dicho sitio, dejando una copia de ella misma atrás.

Hizo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, dejando en cada desplazamiento una copia de ella misma. Así hasta rodear por completo a Dynamir donde mirase donde mirase, veía copias de la yegua ninja por todos lados.

Dynamir: ¡Tus trucos ilusorios no funcionaran conmigo! ¡Para empezar, las ilusiones no se reflejan en los espejos!

Medic: Eso sería, si fuesen simples ilusiones.

Dynamir: ¿Qué?

Medic paró de teletransportarse y ésta junto con sus copias, alzaron cada una su Segador Relámpago.

Medic: ¡Prepárate para recibir al trueno!

Gritaba Medic y ésta junto con sus clones, se lanzaron a toda velocidad hacia el híbrido. La pony ninja y sus clones con sus armas, iba atravesando infinidad de veces en todas las direcciones al híbrido causando un intenso dolor a éste.

Dynamir: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaba de dolor el híbrido al ser infinitivamente atravesado por Medic y sus clones. Así por un rato hasta que Medic se detuvo dando la espalda al híbrido, mientras las clones de ésta desaparecían.

Medic: Esto ya está.

Decía Medic dando por zanjado el asunto, pero su sorpresa fue ver que el híbrido se convirtió en un espejo y se rompió en pedazos.

Medic: ¿Se ha roto en espejos?

Se preguntaba Medic al ver que en el lugar donde antes estaba su enemigo, solo había ahora unos cristales de espejos. Phantom y Fred se acercaron a ésta.

Phantom: ¿Qué ha pasado, Medic?

Fred: ¿No se supone qué ese tipo es ahora historia?

Preguntaban éstos mientras miraban los trozos de cristal que estaban por el suelo. En ese momento se escuchó la carcajada de Dynamir haciendo eco por el lugar.

Dynamir: Ja, ja, ja ¡Eso no era más que una copia de espejo! ¡Mientras os entreteníais con él, yo pude escapar y es cuestión de tiempo me recuperaré de mis heridas! ¡Nos volveremos a ver, patrulla!

Se jactaba el híbrido mientras se marchaba, dejando el eco de su risa por todo el lugar.

Mientras tanto, White Shield seguía atacando a Deadfang, aprovechando el gran tamaño del dragón en su contra para atacarlo por todos lados.

White: ¡Y ahora! ¡Ataque Aullido de Lobo!

Gritó el unicornio preparando para atacar a Deadfang por la espalda, pero inesperadamente el dragón se dio la vuelta y atrapó al unicornio con su garra.

Deadfang: Je, je, je. Ya te tengo. Ahora te voy a aplastar como un insecto.

White: ¡No lo tendrás tan fácil, lagartija!

Deadfang trató de aplastar a White Shield con sus garras, mientras el robot empleaba su enorme fuerza para evitar ser aplastado. Jhon y fueron a ayudar al unicornio, pero el dragón con un fuerte aleteo de alas, los empujó lejos.

White Shield tenía problemas para evitar ser aplastado por el dragón debido a que éste se dedicaba aumentar su tamaño como musculatura, para así aplastar con mayor fuerza al unicornio.

Deadfang: Hora de morir, unicornio.

Decía con una sonrisa sádica el dragón a punto de aplastar a White Shield, pero de improviso alguien golpeó al dragón en mitad de la cara que lo mandó estrellarse contra un edificio cercano.

Cuando el dragón se levantó con un fuerte dolor en su rostro, vio que su atacante fue nade menos que Mikki en su estado Dragón Shinigami Bestia.

White: ¿Mikki? ¿Eres tú?

Preguntaba el unicornio. Mikki mirando a su amigo unicornio, le dijo.

Mikki: Tranquilo, White Shield. Yo me ocuparé de esto.

Decía la dragona mientras Jhon y Tom ayudaban al unicornio a ponerse de pie. Acto seguido apareció Leonidas donde el demonio lucía furioso.

Leonidas: ¡Maldita híbrida de humana y dragón! ¡Antes me pillaste por sorpresa, pero ahora si que te pienso aniquilar!

Gritaba completamente furioso el demonio, donde acto seguido salió volando con intención de golpear a Mikki con un puñetazo, pero la dragona simplemente ladeo la cabeza para esquivar el ataque y luego contraatacar con un fuerte puñetazo al estomago del demonio que lo mandó volando al cielo.

Deadfang: ¡Habrás podido con ese demonio de pacotilla! ¡Pero conmigo no te será tan diferente!

Rugía el dragón aumentando aun más su tamaño y musculatura para acto seguido lanzar un puñetazo contra Mikki. La chica simplemente alzó su garra y detuvo en seco el puñetazo del dragón.

Deadfang: ¿Cómo?

La chica no dijo nada, simplemente alzó su puño libre y ahí le dio un fuerte puñetazo al rostro del dragón que lo mandó a volar a gran distancia.

Jhon y Tom miraban enormemente impresionados como Mikki con dos simples golpes, había mandado primero a Leonidas al cielo, mientras que a Deadfang simplemente lo mandó a paseo. Acto seguido apareció Jim.

Jim: ¡Chicos!

Jhon: ¡Hermano!

Tom: ¿Qué ha pasado a Mikki? ¿Por qué tiene ese aspecto ahora?

Preguntaba Tom que gracias a White Shield, sabían que aquella dragona era Mikki. White Shield ahí les explicó.

White: Ella ahora a alcanzado el Dragón Shinigami Bestia, proporcionando a ella un enorme poder. La verdad es que ha sido una suerte que consiguiera ahora esa habilidad.

Tom: Increíble.

Decía con asombro el caballero. Ahí Jim con expresión seria, comentó.

Jim: La consiguió en el momento que Leonidas mató a Lucia.

White Shield, Jhon y Tom miraron con asombro a Jim en el momento que dijo eso.

Jhon: ¿Qué dices?

Tom: ¿Dices que Leonidas mató a Lucia?

Preguntaron sorprendidos ambos chicos. Jim con pesar, respondió.

Jim: Por desgracia así es. En cuanto Leonidas obtuvo de repente un inmenso poder, nos estuvo machacando a Mikki y a mí. Cuando iba a matar a Mikki, Lucia se interpuso y se enfrentó a él. Leonidas no tuvo ninguna piedad con ella y la destrozó su cuerpo robótico sin contemplaciones. Eso hizo que Mikki se pusiera verdaderamente furiosa de verdad.

Explicaba el chico. Jhon y Tom se pusieron triste al saber de la muerte de la dragona robot, que aunque no la llegaron a conocerla mucho, les caía simpática y agradable ésta. White Shield no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando con expresión seria y con una mirada llena de pesar.

Acto seguido cayó Leonidas del cielo, provocando una gran grieta en el suelo de las calles de Canterlot. El demonio furioso se levantó y con una mirada llena y ira hacia Mikki la gritó.

Leonidas: ¡Maldita seas! ¡No creas que por tener ese aspecto podrás conmigo! ¡Voy a matarte!

El demonio ahí sacó su espada restaurada por la magia negra de su cuerpo y se lanzó hacia Mikki. Leonidas lanzaba tajos a alta velocidad, pero Mikki con total tranquilidad, esquivaba todos los ataques con enorme facilidad.

El demonio le ponía furioso que ninguno de sus ataques la alcanzara, así que optó por lanzar una mortal llamarada contra ésta. Mikki simplemente alzó su garra derecha y generando un escudo invisible, detuvo el ataque con facilidad.

Leonidas no se rindió y saltando hacia atrás e impulsándose con sus alas, lanzaba desde sus garras infinidad de bolas de fuego contra la dragona. Mikki con unos simples golpes de su brazo derecho, desviaba todos los ataque sin esfuerzo alguno.

Leonidas: ¡Te matareeeee...!

Gritó de nuevo el demonio yendo en dirección hacia Mikki con intención de atravesarla con su espada, pero ésta simplemente detuvo la espada con una garra, con la hoja de dicha espada a pocos centímetros del rostro de la dragona.

Leonidas trataba de que la hoja atravesara la cabeza de la dragona, pero no lograba siquiera avanzar un centímetro. Mikki simplemente le dio una bofetada al rostro que lo estampó contra el suelo.

Leonidas: ¡Maldita seas! ¡Soy Leonidas! ¡El demonio más poderoso que existe! ¡No pienso consentir que una maldita híbrida de dragona pony me humille de ésta manera!

Mikki no decía nada. Simplemente ésta miraba al demonio que se levantaba. Aquel silencio molestaba enormemente al demonio.

Leonidas: ¡Ni te dignas a hablarme! ¿Verdad? ¡Muy bien! ¡Te voy a enseñar por qué hay que temer siempre a los demonios!

El demonio se puso a gritar mientras intensificaba su fuerza y su poder oscuro. Ahí todos vieron con asombro como los músculos de Leonidas se hinchaban hasta casi triplicar su tamaño. Mikki en cambio, se mantuvo impasible pese al intimidante aspecto de Leonidas.

Lleno de furia, Leonidas se lanzó hacia Mikki y ahí intento una y otra vez golpearla con sus puños. Mikki simplemente ladeaba de un lado a otro esquivando los feroces ataques del demonio.

Jhon: Es increíble. Pese a que Leonidas aumenta más y más su fuerza, Mikki logra plantarle cara.

Comentaba el caballero, impresionado éste por como Mikki lograba sin esfuerzo esquivar todos lo ataques. White Shield sin mirarle, le respondió.

White: No es extraño. Ya que Leonidas cometió un gran error al aumentar su fuerza como lo ha hecho.

Tom: ¿A qué te refieres?

White: Solo tenéis que mirar a Leonidas para entenderlo.

Dijo simplemente esto el unicornio. Los chicos miraron al demonio donde aun seguía fallando en sus ataques, hasta que ahí Jim enseguida se dio cuenta del por qué.

Jim: Es verdad. Leonidas se mueve mucho más lento que antes.

Decía el caballero del fuego dándose cuenta de que efectivamente, Leonidas se movía mucho más lento que antes, haciendo fácil a Mikki esquivar los ataques.

White: Leonidas cometió el error de solo aumentar su energía, sin tener en cuenta que al aumentar el tamaño de sus músculos, le restarían muchísima velocidad. Por lo que para Mikki no la es nada difícil esquivar sus ataques.

Explicaba el unicornio observando el combate. Jim y los otros ya enseguida dieron por sentado que Leonidas tenía la batalla perdida contra Mikki.

Leonidas: ¡Muereeee...!

Rugió furioso el demonio lanzando su puño con todas sus fuerzas, pero como las veces anteriores Mikki esquivó el ataque. Esta vez la dragona contraatacó lanzando un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago del demonio con tanta fuerza, que a la espalda de éste le surgió un fuerte bulto resultado del golpe.

Leonidas enormemente adolorido en el estomago, retrocedió varios pasos mientras se sujetaba el estomago. En ese momento sintió que sus músculos se estaban tensando demasiado a la vez que se sobrecargaban como si se estuvieran hinchando como un globo.

Tom: ¿Qué le pasa ahora a Leonidas?

White: Leonidas ha sobrepasado un punto en que ahora no puede volver atrás. Presiento que ahora Leonidas va a tener problemas de verdad.

Leonidas se le hinchó de golpe el cuello y acto seguido escupió una cantidad exagerada de sangre que cubrió con ella el suelo. Leonidas estaba hiperventilando mientras trataba de recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Luego mirando a la dragona con los ojos enormemente abiertos y con venas inyectadas en sangre, la gritó lleno de ira.

Leonidas: ¡Mal...maldita...! ¡No te creas...Que me...has vencido...! ¡Pronto...te demostraré de lo que soy capaz... de hacer!

Mikki: Mucho me temo que ahora mismo no estás a mi nivel. Y mucho menos cuando haga yo esto ¡Modo Divine!

 **Insertar música de " Dragon Ball Super OST - The Birth of a God [Arc-V]", buscadlo en Google y escucharla durante la escena siguiente.**

Gritó Mikki en la última parte y ahí quedó ésta envuelta en una luz. Cuando dicha luz desapareció, Mikki estaba ahora en su estado Divine. Su apariencia era la misma, solo que ahora tenía unas hombreras y guantes dorados con símbolos de estrellas doradas, como dos pares de alas.

Leonidas retrocedió al sentir la enorme oleada de poder que desprendía ahora Mikki. Jim, Jhon y Tom estaban enormemente sorprendidos al ver a Mikki con aquel nuevo aspecto.

Mikki: Bien, demonio. Es hora de que pagues por lo que le has hecho a mi amiga Lucia.

Decía la dragona con ira en su voz. Leonidas recuperándose de la sorpresa, la respondió.

Leonidas: ¡No creas que me impresionas! ¡Estás un muy por debajo de mí!

Gritaba el demonio a ésta, pero en realidad mentía. Por primera vez, Leonidas estaba preocupado de verdad. Ni siquiera los Caballeros Dragón tenían un poder semejante, un poder capaz de destruirle. Mikki podía notarlo en sus ojos.

Mikki: Vamos a verlo, demonio.

A gran velocidad, Mikki se desplazó casi al instante enfrente de Leonidas y le arreó otro brutal puñetazo al estomago del demonio. Ahí la dragona no se detuvo y continuo lanzando infinidad de puñetazos a una velocidad casi imperceptible, siendo el demonio quien los recibía todos éstos.

Luego de varios golpes, Mikki se cargó de energía y le arreó una fuerte patada ascendente que mandó al demonio al cielo. Luego se desplazó hasta estar encima del demonio y golpearlo con su cola con tanta fuerza, que lo devolvió al cielo.

Antes de que siquiera tocara el suelo del demonio, Mikki volvió a desplazarse hasta llegar al suelo, juntas sus garras al lado de la cintura y ahí gritar.

Mikki: ¡Esfera...Del Dragón...Dorado!

Gritó Mikki alzando ambas manos justo cuando Leonidas caía enfrente suya, y ahí la dragona lanzó desde sus garras un poderoso y enorme rayo dorado que pilló a Leonidas de lleno.

Leonidas: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Se le escuchó gritar a Leonidas mientras era llevado por el poderoso rayo, para luego terminar en una gran explosión dorada.

El grupo esperaba que Mikki hubiera acabado con él, sorprendentemente el demonio volvía para levantarse, pero con serios daños por todo su cuerpo.

Leonidas: Mal..Maldita...Ésta...Me...Me la...vas a pagar...

Decía el demonio donde no quedaba nada para que cayera definitivamente al suelo, al mismo tiempo que la influencia oscura de Arek desaparecía de su cuerpo, dejándolo aun más débil todavía. Mikki mirando con seriedad al demonio, le dijo.

Mikki: El único que va a pagar aquí, eres tú por lo que le hiciste a mi amiga Lucia ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Cometa del Dragón!

 **Música Finisher**

Todo alrededor fue cambiando a la imagen del espacio exterior, donde solo estaban Mikki y Leonidas.

Leonidas: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?

Se preguntaba el demonio. Mikki no dijo nada. Simplemente ascendió hacia arriba y con una garra, agarró una estrella y ahí la fue cargando de energía.

Mikki: ¡Esto es por Lucia!

Dijo la dragona ahora avanzando a toda velocidad contra Leonidas con la estrella con ella. Poco a poco el cuerpo de la dragona quedaba envuelta en energía hasta adopta la apariencia de un cometa en dirección hacia Leonidas.

Al final Mikki impactó con la estrella contra Leonidas, provocando una enorme explosión tipo súper nova al mismo tiempo que surgía una luz cegadora por aquella galaxia de bolsillo..

Leonidas: ¡Ahhhhh...! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Yo, el todopoderoso Leonidas, siendo vencido por una maldita pony dragona!

Gritaba Leonidas mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo iba ardiendo como si en el mismísimo infierno estuviera.

Mikki: Esto es tu castigo por todo el mal que has hecho.

Finalmente todo volvió a la normalidad. Mikki volvía a su estado pony con Fire White en su grupa. Enfrente de ella estaba Leonidas completamente derrotado, con sus alas destrozadas, su armadura destruida, su cuerpo lleno de heridas y lesiones severas.

Jim y los otros caballeros no cabían en su asombro al ver como Mikki había logrado derrotar al demonio. Mientras tanto, Deadfang que estaba en lo alto de un edificio, veía la escena.

Deadfang: Ese maldito demonio de segunda no pudo contra ellos. No se lo merece, pero le daré otra oportunidad.

Decía esto el dragón mientras una flama negra se formaba en su garra, para acto seguido lanzarla donde fue derrotado Leonidas. Dichas flamas crecieron hasta adoptar la forma de un Leonidas gigante.

Leonidas: Ja, ja, ja ¡Ahora si que me he convertido en el demonio mayor! ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el demonio alzando su pie con intención de pisotear a Mikki y los otros. Mikki y White Shield emplearon su magia para teletransportarse estos y los caballeros lejos de estos.

Mikki: Esto requiere medidas drásticas ¡Red Heart!

Inmediatamente apareció Red Heart.

Red Heart: ¡Aquí estoy!

Mikki: Lo de siempre, Red Heart.

La dragona sintió y adoptó su forma robótica gigante. Mikki se introdujo por un portal en la cabina de control.

Mikki: ¡Forma guerrera, ahora!

Red Heart ya tenía su forma robótica guerrera y empuñando sus espadas cortas. El demonio viendo eso, la dijo con maliciosa.

Leonidas: Je, je, je. Veamos que tal te arreglas contra una versión gigante de mí mismo.

Mikki: ¡Para eso he llamado a unos amigos!

Respondió desafiante Mikki. En ese instante, varios disparos impactaron en Leonidas.

Leonidas: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

De inmediato, aparecieron Medic y White Shield, subidos en sus mecas Tiger Strike y Black Wolf en sus modos Súper Mecas. También aparecía emergiendo del cielo nada menos que la Mega Base.

Swan: ¿Alguien ha pedido demonio tostado?

Bromeaba el minotauro desde el puente de la Mega Base mientras la gran máquina disparaba todo su arsenal contra Leonidas, causando fuertes daños en éste.

Jhon: La Mega Base.

Tom: No pensé que la volvería a ver alguna otra vez.

Fred: Es genial.

Comentaban los caballeros al ver la Mega Base que tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer en el otro mundo. Los caballeros junto con Phantom, Bit, Shadow y Blue Star, se habían juntando para presenciar la batalla.

Jim: Presiento que vamos a ver algo bueno.

Comentaba el caballero del fuego con una sonrisa, sintiendo que iban a ver una gran batalla. Parecida a la que se estaba tomando en Canterlot mientras las tropas purificadoras atacaban a las tropas de la Jerarquía, al mismo tiempo que iban destruyendo las esquirlas del vació.

White: ¡A dar caña!

Medic: ¡A por todas!

El meca lobo desplegaba unas ametralladoras en los laterales del mismo y disparó a modo de metralla rayos láser. El meca tigre unos lanzadores en los costados donde disparó varios shuriken. Todos estos impactando en Leonidas donde le causaron fuertes daños a este.

Swan: ¡Eh, princesita! ¡Propongo que subamos de nivel este combate y le demos lo suyo a ese demonio!

Se comunicaba Swan con Mikki a través del comunicador. Ésta sonriendo, le respondió.

Mikki: Me parece bien. Además. Tengo cuentas que ajustar con ese demonio.

Mikki a los mandos, alzó la voz.

Mikki: ¡Mega Base Modo Fuego Carmesí!

Red Heart se desprendió en piezas que se unían a Mega Base a modo de armadura roja rubí y las alas en la espalda de Mega Base, parecido a cuando lo hacía Golden Heart, solo que de color rojo rubí.

Mikki: ¡Mega Base Modo Fuego Carmesí, listo!

Decía Mikki ahora en el puente de la Mega Base, con la cabeza dragón robot en la pared principal del puente

Mikki: Bien, equipo. Vamos allá.

Mega Base Carmesí alzó una espada rojo rubí, lista para usarla.

Leonidas: ¡No creáis que me impresionáis con eso!

Leonidas alzó su espada con intención de atacar, pero Mega Base lo bloqueó con su espada y contraatacó con un puñetazo al pecho de Leonidas haciendo retroceder a este. Acto seguido Mega Base con su espada, golpeó varias veces contra Leonidas causando fuertes daños a este.

White Shield y Medic desde sus mecas, saltaron sobre Leonidas comenzaron a arañarlos o morderlo, causando daños al demonio. Luego saltaron de nuevo para alejarse de Leonidas.

Max: ¡Así, chicos!

Lex: ¡Dad caña a esa cosa!

Animaban los dos jóvenes caballeros, viendo como Leonidas recibía la paliza de su vida.

Leonidas: ¡Ya me tenéis harto!

Leonidas disparó una llama enorme desde su espada contra el grupo. Mega Base con un golpe de su espada neutralizó el ataque. Acto seguido Mega Base lanzó desde su espada un rayo rubí que impactó en Leonidas, causando daños a éste.

Desde una nave nodriza de la jerarquía, Kamal Re'x observaba la batalla desde los monitores de la nave.

Kamal: Está claro que ese demonio necesita algo de ayuda ¡Que suelten a los kaijus!

Volviendo a la batalla. El grupo parecía dominar el combate, hasta que dos meteoros gigantes surgieron del cielo y estrellarse en puntos separados de la ciudad.

Mikki: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Preguntaba la yegua. De los dos meteoritos, surgieron dos monstruos Kaijus.

Ambos monstruos eran iguales. Enormes monstruos bípedos y corpulentos, de largos brazos con garras largas y afiladas. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de placas, cabeza reptiliana con bocas llenas de colmillos. Largas colas terminadas en arpón. Las únicas diferencias entre ambos monstruos, es que uno era negro mientras el otro era azul oscuro.

Medic: Algo me dice que vamos a tener un problema.

Comentaba la pony médico mientras se mantenía en guardia.

Los dos kaijus rugieron de forma amenazante mientras iban rodeando a Mega Base y los mecas.

Swan: ¡Por las barbas de mi tía abuela segunda! Esto acaba de ponerse más feo que ver a Blueblood presentarse para Mister Equestria.

Comentaba el minotauro mientras veía a ambos monstruos. En ese momento los kaijus se lanzaron hacia Mega Base, el robot gigante se defendía de los ataques de uno, pero el otro le atacó por detrás causando daños. Los meca lobo y tigre disparaban sus armas contra los kaijus, pero apenas los frenaban.

El kaiju negro agarró a Mega Base e intentó morderle la cabeza, pero Mega Base deteniendo con su mano libre la boca, le golpeó con su espada al kaiju logrando alejarlo de él. Mega Base se disponía a decapitar al monstruo, pero el kaiju azul lo atacó por un lado causando daños a éste.

Leonidas: Ja, ja, ja. Ésta es la clase de batallas que a mí me gusta. Cuando el enemigo no puede apenas defenderse.

Decía el demonio lanzando un veloz rayo de calor contra Mega Base impactando de lleno en su pecho y derribarlo contra el suelo.

Jim y los caballeros observaban con horror como las cosas se habían puesto mal.

Jim: Esto no pinta bien.

Tom: Debemos ayudarlos.

Fred: Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?

Lex: Nunca nos hemos enfrentado a monstruos gigantes tipo King Kong.

Max: Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí mirando. Debemos hacer algo.

Shadow: Creo que hay algo que si podemos hacer.

Respondió Shadow ganándose la atención de los caballeros.

Jhon: ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer, Shadow?

Shadow: Sí. Ahora va siendo hora de sacar a los "otros"...

Blue: Espera ¿Te refieres a esos "otros" que...?

Phantom: Tienes que ser esos "otros". Porque otros no hay.

Shadow: Por supuesto que me refiero a esos "otros".

Blue: Por supuesto. Los "otros".

Comentaban los tres robots mientras los chicos extrañados por la forma de hablar de estos, comentaron.

Tom: ¿Qué son los "otros"?

Shadow: Pues...Los "otros".

Respondió Shadow sin saber mucho que explicar a los chicos.

Max: ¿Pero qué "otros"?

Blue: Ya hablaremos de eso después. Ahora tenemos que ir a por los "otros".

Decía ahora Blue Star que ahora mismo salió corriendo junto con los otros robots, donde al final fueron seguidos por los caballeros.

Mientras tanto, la batalla gigante se iba poniendo mal para el grupo.

Mikki: Ahora si nos vendría bien un milagro.

Comentaba Mikki mientras trataba de levantar a Mega Base, pero Leonidas poniendo un pie sobre el robot, les dijo.

Leonidas: Ha llegado vuestro final, patrulla. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el demonio. White Shield y Medic desde sus mecas saltaron sobre Leonidas, pero los dos kaijus interponiéndose, golpearon a ambos mecas donde cayeron duramente contra el suelo.

Leonidas: ¡Adiós!

El demonio alzó su espada, pero unos disparos lo golpearon (¿Con ésta cuantas veces han sido ya que Leonidas ha sido golpeado por unos disparos por sorpresa? XDDD). Acto seguido se escuchó el sonido como de un tren.

Mikki: Espera...Ese sonido...

Volando por el cielo venía un enorme tren por lo menos 5 veces más grande que uno normal. De color platino con rayas doradas en el techo y a los lados. Dicho tren avanzaba mediante unos raíles mágicos que se iban formando a su paso.

Blue: ¡Aguantad! ¡Aquí llegan los refuerzos!

Avisaba Blue Star que estaba en el puente de dicho tren, junto con Bit, Jim, Jhon y Tom. Al mismo tiempo que el tren disparaba rayos de energía contra el kaiju negro.

También apareció un enorme jet negro onyx con detalles plateados en las alas y en el medio de la parte de atrás, volando por el cielo.

Shadow: Aquí llega la sombra.

Decía Shadow que estaba en el puente de la nave, junto con Phantom, Lex, Fred y Max. Al mismo tiempo que el jet disparaba rayos de energía desde sus alas contra el kaiju azul.

Ambos vehículos surcaban el cielo, mientras un círculo rojo animado los rodeaba a estos y al lado aparecía un texto que ponía "los otros".

Mikki al ver ambos vehículos gigantes, no pudo evitar alegrarse enormemente al verlos.

Mikki: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡El Maxi Solar y el Time Shadow!

Exclamó la yegua con suma alegría, reconociendo los dos vehículos gigantes que encontró en un antiguo viaje al pasado y que su hermano lo agregó a su arsenal gigante*.

 ***Ver Capítulo 11 del fanfic "Especiales" de "Draizen" titulada "UN VIAJE AL PASADO 2"**

Blue: Vamos para allá ¡Formación Mega Guerrero Solar!

Shadow: ¡Formación Guerrero Lunar!

Gritaron ambos y ambos vehículos comenzaron a transformarse.

En el Maxi Solar, los dos vagones se desprenden y luego se enganchan al tercer vagón con unos tubos de conexión negro. Los otros dos vagones se desprenden dejando el vagón delantero para luego engancharse a los como los dos primeros del tercero, pero en la parte superior. Luego el vagón superior se conecta al centro por medio de una compuerta donde se ensambla y luego se divide a la mitad dejando una cabeza redonda de metal blanco dejando las dos partes en forma de "V" alrededor de la cabeza y luego ponerse de forma vertical.

En el Time Shadow, El jet se pone en vertical y desde los motores salen dos piernas de metal y de la parte superior dos brazos del mismo material, pero con dedos. Las dos alas se desprenden y se unen a la espalda. La cabina se gira dejando a modo de formar el tablero de control.

Patrulla: ¡Listo para luchar!

Tom: ¡Genial!

Max: ¡Esto es genial!

Fred: ¡Lo más genial que he visto nunca en mi vida!

Los dos nuevos robots ayudaron a Mega base y a los mecas a levantarse.

Mikki: Bien, equipo. Hora de dar su merecido a esos engendros.

Decía Mikki y los tres mecas alzaron de brazos listos para combatir.

Leonidas: ¡Hacedlos pedazos!

Rugía Leonidas mientras este y los kaijus se dirigían hacia el grupo, al igual que los robots iban hacia los monstruos y comenzó de nuevo el combate.

El kaiju negro cargó contra el Solar Maxi, mientras el robot logró agarrarlo de la cabeza y frenarlo, para luego lanzarlo contra un edificio cercano.

Blue: ¡Aros Solares!

El robot desde el brazo derecho, disparó aros de energía que impactaron contra el monstruo Kaiju, causando severos daños a éste. El monstruo rugió furioso y lanzó su cola con intención de atravesarlo, pero el robot lo desvió con un golpe de brazo y con el otro le agarró la cabeza y la estampó contra un edifico de nuevo.

El kaiju se alejó aturdido unos metros.

Bit: ¡Misiles solares!

El robot desde el brazo izquierdo, disparó múltiples misiles que impactaron contra el monstruo, causando más daños en éste.

El Time Shadow combatía contra el kaiju azul. El monstruo corría a toda velocidad hacia el robot.

Shadow: ¡Chucillas Nocturnas!

El robot sacó unas cuchillas emergentes de sus brazos y fue directo hacia el monstruo. En el último momento el robot dio un giro para esquivar el ataque del kaiju y ahí aprovechó para darle un fuerte tajo en el costado del kaiju provocando una fuerte herida.

El kaiju furioso, rugía de furia y trató de atacar con sus garras al Time Shadow, el robot entrecruzó sus espadas a modo de tijera y golpeó con ellas al monstruo haciendo retroceder a este.

Phantom: ¡Ciclón Sombra!

El robot giró sobre si mismo a modo de tornado y golpeó varias veces al kaiju por alrededor de este.

Leonidas: ¡No importa cuantos seáis! ¡Os destruiré a todos!

Leonidas lanzó un tajo con su espada, cruzándose con la de Mega Base.

Mikki: ¡Sigue soñando, demonio!

Swan: ¡Cañones a máxima potencia!

Los cañones de la Mega Base, potenciados por la formación con Red Heart, dispararon contra Leonidas causando daños a este.

Mikki: ¡Tajo Rubí!

Mega Base lanzó un tajo de color rubí que impactó en Leonidas, haciendo retroceder a éste.

Mikki: ¡Equipo! ¡Hora de terminar con esto!

Todos: ¡Si!

Mikki: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Corte Cruzado Rubí!

 **Música Finisher.**

Mega Base alzó la espada de rubí, más su propia espada mientras unos rayos provenientes del cielo impactaron en ambas espadas, cargando a éstas de energía.

Mikki: ¡La Patrulla Harmony nunca se rinde!

Gritó Mikki. Acto seguido Mega Base lanzó un tajo primero con la espada rubí, luego con la otra espada y finalmente con ambas espadas haciendo un tajo cruzado.

Leonidas recibió todos los tajos de ambas espadas.

Leonidas: ¡Ahhhh...!

Blue Star y Bit: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Carga Máxima Maxi Solar!

El Maxi Solar disparó desde su brazo derecho múltiples aros de energía solar. Luego desde el brazo izquierdo disparó infinidad de misiles.

Blue Star y Bit: ¡La Patrulla Harmony nunca se rinde!

El kaiju negro recibió todos los impactos primero de los aros solares y luego de los misiles, haciendo rugir de dolor a éste.

Shadow y Phantom: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Corte Medianoche!

El Time Shadow junto sus cuchillas a modo de arma de doble corte y haciéndolo girar con una mano a toda velocidad. Acto seguido activando los reactores de las alas, avanzó a toda velocidad en dirección al kaiju azul.

Shadow y Phantom: ¡La Patrulla Harmony nunca se rinde!

El Time Shadow realizó un veloz corte y luego otro, atravesando al monstruo kaiju con ambos ataques luego quedar el robot detrás de él a unos metros.

Leonidas y los dos kaijus soltaban chispas eléctricas.

Leonidas: ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo puedo yo, el gran Leonidas, perder contra un grupo así?

Mikki: Porque nosotros luchamos por la justicia, mientras monstruos egoístas como tú, solo perseguís vuestras propias motivaciones egoístas.

Respondió Mikki con seriedad, antes de que Leonidas y los kaijus estallaran en pedazos.

Mikki: Patrulla. Esto es una Mega Victoria.

Decía Mikki celebrando la victoria con sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en el escondite de Draque, el demonio vio entrar por la puerta a un mal herido y maltrecho Leonidas.

Draque: Parece que las cosas no te han ido muy bien que digamos.

Decía el demonio a Leonidas, mientras éste último respondió molesto.

Leonidas: Esas maldita patrulla...Nunca antes me habían humillado tanto. Juro que me la pagarán todas juntas.

Draque en cambio, sonreía y ahí le dijo a Leonidas.

Draque: Bueno. Pese a que hemos perdido esta batalla. Algo bueno hemos sacado.

Leonidas: ¿Me estás tomando el pelo acaso? ¿Qué algo bueno podemos haber sacado de que me dieran una paliza?

Preguntó molesto el demonio. Ahí Draque con una sonrisa perversa, respondió.

Draque: Que gracias a la furia que provocaste en esa tal Mikki, toda la energía negativa que provocó en su ataque de ira, la pude aprovechar. Y créeme, ha sido mucho mayor de lo que nunca me habría imaginado en toda mi vida.

Explicaba Draque mientras alzando una garra, convocaba una enorme esfera de energía oscura, proveniente de la energía negativa provocada por Mikki.

Draque: Y teniendo en cuenta el poder de aquella chica, sin duda esta energía será perfecta para nuestros planes.

Decía esto el demonio mientras emulaba una sonrisa verdaderamente siniestra.

Más tarde, el grupo al completo estaba en el puente de la Mega Base. Tras destruir las esquirlas del vació y expulsar a la Jerarquía de Canterlot, éstos estaban recibiendo el agradecimiento por parte de las princesas de Equestria.

Celestia: En nombre de toda Canterlot, os quiero dar las gracias por ayudarnos a defender nuestro reino.

White: No hay de que, princesa.

Blue: Es nuestro trabajo.

Mikki: Por desgracia, perdimos a una amiga en esa batalla.

Decía con tristeza la alicornio mientras Fire White que estaba sobre su grupa, trató de consolarla el ave. El grupo al escuchar eso, no pudieron evitar entristecerse.

Rarity: Ay, querida. Nos enteramos de lo de Lucia. Lo lamentamos mucho.

Applejack: Sabemos que era vuestra amiga. Lo sentimos mucho.

Spike: Sí. Parecía una chica simpática.

Jim: Todo por culpa de Leonidas, que solo sabe causar dolor y sufrimiento allá donde va.

Decía molesto Jim al recordar que fue Leonidas quien destruyó a Lucia. El grupo se deprimió por ello, hasta que la compuerta de entrada se abrió y se escuchó una voz.

Lucia: ¡Hola, mundo! ¿Cómo estáis todos?

Todos se quedaron en shock al escuchar y ver a nada menos que Lucia. La primera en hablar fue Mikki.

Mikki: ¡Lucia!

La yegua voló hasta la dragona y darla un fuerte abrazo a esta.

Mikki: ¡Lucia! ¡Como me alegro de que estés viva! ¡Por un momento temí que estabas muerta!

Decía la alicornio loca se alegría mientras lloraba levemente. Lucia sonriendo y devolviendo el abrazo, la contestó.

Lucia: Tranquila, pony. Al igual que la Lucia original, yo no soy tan fácil de matar.

Tom: No me lo puedo creer. Lucia está viva.

Jhon: Pero ¿No la destruyó Leonidas? ¿Cómo es que está aquí?

Preguntaban los dos niños. Blue Star acercándose a Lucia, la comentó.

Blue: Dime, Lucia ¿Cómo es que estás ahora aquí? ¿No se supone que te destruyó Leonidas?

Lucia: Eso pensé yo, pero minutos después aparezco en la nave del maestro robot ese donde me explicó que estaba en un cuerpo nuevo.

En el momento que Lucia menciono aquello, White Shield se dio cuenta de ello y exclamó.

White: ¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo no he caído en eso antes? Lucia es una robot creada por tecnología purificador. Estando ahora ella conectada con la red de datos de los purificadores, aunque su cuerpo sea destruido, sus datos de memoria regresan a Cybros y a partir de ahí la descargan en un cuerpo nuevo.

Explicaba el unicornio. Ahí en parte el grupo se sorprendió al averiguar ese dato.

Bit: Afirmativo. Aunque el cuerpo de Lucia sea destruido, sus datos regresan a Cybros hasta que tenga un cuerpo nuevo.

Fire White: ¿Así ha sido, Lucia?

Preguntaba el fénix a la dragona. Ahí Lucia pensativa, respondió.

Lucia: Algo así. La verdad, me resultó extraño lo de que presuntamente moría, para luego volver en un cuerpo igual al anterior. En cierto modo, me siento como nueva.

Mikki: Pero estás con nosotros, y eso es lo que importa.

Decía sonriente Mikki mientras sujetaba una de las garras de Lucia completamente feliz de ver a su amiga sana y salva. Ahí Pinkie Pie dijo.

Pinkie: ¿Sabéis que necesita esto?

Rainbow: No lo digas...

Pinkie: ¡Una fiesta!

Exclamó Pinkie llena de alegría, haciendo reír a todo el mundo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Más detalles en la sección "Compañeros Gigantes 2" de mi fanfic "La Conservadora Selenis"**


	28. Viaje al Pasado

**Viaje al Pasado**

Pasaron varios días desde que la patrulla junto con los caballeros lograsen salvar Canterlot de la aniquilación.

Durante ese tiempo, el grupo estuvo buscando cualquier posible instalación de fabricación de híbridos.

Jhon y los otros niños aprovecharon para pasar tiempo con sus viejos amigos de la patrulla y ver de nuevo a su viejo amigo Mega Base. Jim era el único que no conocía a dicho grupo ya que a diferencia de sus hermanos, Jim fue el único que no viajo originalmente al mundo de Mike y su patrulla durante los acontecimientos de la Guerra Celeste.

Sobraba decir que los niños se impresionaron cuando conocieron por fin Cybros, la gran nave arca de los Purificadores. Para los niños era como ver una enorme ciudad flotante en el espacio, donde también pudieron conocer a figuras importantes o históricas de antiguos ponis celestes encarnados en robots. Una experiencia que no olvidarían jamás.

Finalmente los exploradores purificadores encontraron las instalaciones de híbridos. Su ubicación estaba en una zona llana y rocosa, cerca de las ruinas de una antigua ciudad de una civilización perdida y desconocida.

Por los cielos volaba un transporte celeste. Dicho transporte aterrizó cerca de las ruinas, cerca de una entrada de un templo donde llevaría a dichas instalaciones. De la nave bajaron la patrulla junto con los caballeros.

White: Es aquí donde Tacticus nos informó que estarían las instalaciones.

Comentaba el unicornio estando éste como el resto del grupo enfrente de la entrada.

Max: Whoa. Es increíble que hubiera una instalaciones donde fabricasen a esos monstruos.

Fred: Y nosotros sin saberlo.

Phantom: Ni vosotros ni nadie. Cuando tratan de esconder una instalaciones de híbridos, siempre lo hacen de modo que sean casi indetectables.

Medic: Indetectables, salvo para nosotros.

Completaba la pony médico con una sonrisa. Ahí Mikki comentó.

Mikki: Bueno. Pues ya que estamos aquí, vamos a volarlo en pedazos.

Decía la yegua con confianza, dando por sentado que esta vez destruir las instalaciones de híbridos iba a ser fácil. El grupo estuvo a punto de entrar, hasta que se escuchó una voz llamando al grupo.

Leonidas: ¡No tan rápido!

El grupo se dio la vuelta y se sorprendieron de ver a Leonidas enfrente de ellos.

Jim: ¡Leonidas!

Jhon: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Decían ambos niños nada contentos de ver a Leonidas. El demonio riéndose a carcajadas, les contestó.

Leonidas: Cuando me enteré que veníais hacía aquí, me dije a mí mismo "Ya que vienen esos tontos niños y sus estupidos compañeros robots ¿Qué tal si voy a reunirme con ellos a pasar un buen momento como amigos y luego los destruyo? Y así todos felices". Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba el demonio de forma burlona para molestia del grupo.

Shadow: Mucha seguridad debes tener si esperas poder tú solo con todos nosotros.

Lucia: Un simple demonio del tres al cuarto no es un desafió serio para nosotros.

Comentaban el pegaso y la dragona robot. Leonidas con una sonrisa burlona, les contestó a éstos.

Leonidas: Oh, pero es que no he venido solo.

Nada más decir eso, surgieron de golpe por el cielo dos enormes dragones negros de aspecto demoniaco. De escamas negras con vientre color bronce. Grandes garras afiladas como sus pies. Varios cuernos demoniacos sobre su cabeza. Ojos de demonio rojos en vez de ojos normales de dragón. Sus cuerpos irradiaban calor que resultaba en cierto modo sofocante.

El grupo miraba impresionados a los dos dragones que tenían enfrente de ellos. Dichos reptiles gigantes parecían más a demonios que a dragones.

Phantom: ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Lex: ¡Jamás vi nada igual!

Leonidas: Ja, ja, ja ¿Os gustan? Son dos antiguas creaciones de Draque que los tenía por ahí guardados y que se acordó que los tenía. Y ahora decidió sacarlos para que yo los use para destruiros.

Pese a las amenazas del demonio, el grupo no se dejó intimidar, en especial Mikki que dando varios pasos adelante, le dijo a éste.

Mikki: Parece que has olvidado que ahora puedo adoptar el Dragón Shinigami Bestia, permitiendo un poder que supera tanto a ti como a esos engendros y así daros una paliza a los tres juntos. Venir aquí ha sido un enorme error por tu parte, Leonidas, y dudo mucho que Arek decida volver a ayudarte.

Le decía la yegua con tono decidido y desafiante. El demonio miró con cierto odio a la yegua, ya que recordaba perfectamente la humillación que éste sufrió al ser derrotado por ella.

Leonidas: Aquella vez me pillaste desprevenido, pero ahora dispongo de los medios para eliminarte.

Respondía el demonio con una sonrisa perversa mientras sacaba de su armadura, un especie de pergamino enrollado, con un sello en forma de reloj de arena, Jhon, Max, Fred, Tom y Lex sentía que reconocían aquel pergamino.

Jhon: (Ese pergamino, me suena haberlo visto antes).

Fire White: ¡No te des tantos aire! ¡Es imposible que puedas derrotar a mi amiga, Mikki! ¡Esta vez ella barrera el suelo contigo!

Decía con plena confianza en su amiga Mikki, mientras el fénix iba volando a unos metros del suelo. Mikki sonrió ante la confianza de su compañero fénix.

Leonidas: Je, je, je. Eso lo veremos.

Del demonio desenrolló el pergamino y ahí comenzó a recitar un hechizo en un dialecto desconocido, a la vez que a los pies del demonio se formaba la imagen de un reloj con agujas.

Jhon: (Oh, no. Ya sé que planea Leonidas...Es como la vez que...).

Mikki: ¡Basta de tonterías, ahora verás!

Jhon: ¡Mikki! ¡No!

Trató de detenerla, pero ya fue tarde. Mikki se lanzó directa hacia Leonidas. Los demás niños trataron de detenerla también.

Lex: ¡Alto, Mikki!

Max: ¡No te lances a por él!

Fred: ¡Detente!

Jim: ¿Qué ocurre, Jhon?

Preguntaba éste último que no entendía lo alarmados que estaban sus hermanos. Jhon asustado, le contestó.

Jhon: ¡Leonidas va a usar el mismo hechizo que usó contra nosotros y que nos envió al mundo de Mike y su patrulla!

White: ¿Qué...?

Exclamó el unicornio al escuchar eso al igual que el resto. Fire White se alarmó.

Fire White: ¡Oh, no! ¡Mikki!

El fénix fue volando hacia su amiga para detenerla, mientras la yegua volaba con la Stellar Blade en casco, dispuesta a partir en dos al demonio, donde ahí Leonidas seguía recitando el hechizo, pero sonreía para sus adentros al ver que la yegua iba hacia él como lo había planeado.

Leonidas: (Ja, ja, ja. Esa estupida yegua ha caído en mi trampa. Voy a deshacerme de ella de un plumazo de una vez por todas).

Comentaba el demonio riéndose para sus adentros, mientras Mikki iba directo hacia él.

Mikki: ¡Prepárate para recibir tu merecido! ¡Filo de Flash!

La yegua lanzó su ataque contra el demonio, pero finalmente Leonidas completó el hechizo y delante de él se formó un especie de vórtice que pillaba en el camino de la alicornio.

Mikki: ¿Pero qué...?

Mikki intentó parar, pero no pudo hacerlo a tiempo y fue absorbida por el vórtice.

Una vez que la yegua cruzó el vórtice, éste se cerró. El grupo se alarmó cuando vieron desaparecer a la alicornio.

White: ¡Mikki!

Medic: ¡Mikki!

Fire White: ¡Mikki!

Gritaron alarmados el unicornio, la terrestre y el fénix al ver que Mikki había desaparecido.

Bit: No detecto señal alguna de ella.

Jim: ¡Maldito monstruo! ¿Qué le has hecho a Mikki?

Gritó furioso Jim mirando con odio al demonio. Leonidas riéndose malvadamente, le respondió.

Leonidas: Ja, ja, ja. No os preocupéis. Solo ha ido a hacer un viajecito. Mejor os preocupáis ahora de mí y de mis dragones demonio

Respondía el demonio con una sonrisa cruel mientras sacaba su espada y los dos dragones se preparaban para atacar al grupo. La patrulla preparó sus armas mientras los niños adoptaron sus formas de Caballeros Dragón.

Mientras tanto, Mikki iba viajando por el vórtice, dando ésta vueltas sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Mikki: Pero...¿Dónde me lleva esto?

Se preguntaba la yegua que seguía por aquel largo túnel que no parecía tener final, así hasta que finalmente divisó una luz al final y traspasó por ella.

En otro lugar, el vórtice se abrió en el cielo donde Mikki salió por ella.

Mikki: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba Mikki mientras iba cayendo, hasta que logró estabilizarse con ayuda de sus alas y frenar la caída para luego bajar suavemente hasta el suelo.

Mikki: ¿Dónde me ha llevado eso?

Preguntaba la yegua mirando por alrededor, fijándose de que estaba en la misma llanura rocosa.

Mikki: Parece que estoy en el mismo sitio de antes.

Comentaba la yegua, hasta que se dio la vuelta y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

En donde antes había unas ruinas antiguas, ahora había una ciudad llena de ponis y ningún rastro de deterioro, sino vida y sonidos de gente.

Mikki: ¿Qué ocurre aquí? Aquí antes había unas ruinas y ahora hay una gran ciudad.

Comentaba la yegua que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, hasta que se acordó del hechizo que Leonidas lanzó sobre ella y ahí cayó en la cuenta.

Mikki: ¡Claro! ¡Eso es! Seguramente ese demonio me ha enviado al pasado...Otro viaje en el tiempo, como no.

Comentaba Mikki esto último con cierto sarcasmo, ya que tuvo una experiencia similar cuando un día a ésta y su hermano se les ocurrió activar juntos sus respectivos Jogans, dando como resultado en que Mikki viajara por accidente al pasado, a época en cuando Mike recién empezaba su vida como joven potro alicornio y líder de la Patrulla Harmony*.

 ***Ver capítulo 9 titulado "UN VIAJE AL PASADO PARTE 1" del fanfic "Especiales" de Draizen.**

Mikki: Bueno. Ahora a saber que hacer para volver a mi época.

Decía la yegua soltando un leve suspiro. Justo en ese momento aparecieron dos enormes dragones, parecidos a los que se había topado en el futuro, solo que ligeramente más pequeños y desprendiendo una extraña aura oscura. Los ponis del lugar se asustaron al verlos y salieron huyendo lo más lejos de allí. Los dragones comenzaron a atacar la ciudad, destrozando los edificios que había en ella. Mikki sintió que tenía que proteger a la gente y sin pensárselo dos veces, sacó su Stellar Blade.

Mikki: No tengo a Fire White conmigo, pero no creo que estos dos dragones me supongan demasiados problemas...Por no mencionar que aun tengo una carta de reserva en caso de que se compliquen las cosas.

Comentaba la yegua con confianza.

Los dos dragones habían acorralado a un grupo de ponis donde estos miraban con enorme miedo a los dos reptiles. Los dos dragones estuvieron a punto de atacar, hasta que una estela blanca los golpeó a ambos a alta velocidad y los derribó al suelo.

Aquella estela era Mikki que a alta velocidad, golpeó a ambos dragones. La yegua deteniéndose en el aire, miró a los ponis que antes habían acorralado los dragones y les dijo a estos.

Mikki: ¡Márchense de aquí! ¡Rápido!

Sementales: Lo haremos.

Yegua: Muchas gracias, unicornio alada.

Potra: Sí. Muchas gracias, hermosa señorita.

Los ponis se marcharon de allí, dejando a Mikki con los dragones.

Mikki: "Unicornio alada". Je..Supongo que en esta época no existen los alicornios.

Comentaba con una leve sonrisa la alicornio, hasta que su momento fue interrumpido cuando uno de los dragones se lanzó hacia ella. Mikki dándose cuenta de ella, se preparó para defenderse, hasta que un extraño rayo negro impactó en el dragón atacante que lo derribó al suelo.

Mikki: ¿Y eso? ¿De dónde ha salido?

Se preguntaba Mikki ante el repentino rayo que la había salvado del ataque de aquel dragón. Ahí vio a un extraño pony unicornio saltando de un tejado a otro. Era un semental de constitución fuerte, de pelaje gris y crin corta negra. Ojos rojos. Llevaba una camisa blanca sin mangas, como unos pantalones negros cubriendo por completo sus patas traseras e impidiendo ver su cutie mark. En sus cascos portaba una extraña espada de hoja negra por un lado y gris por el otro, donde dicha espada irradiaba una extraña energía morada.

Unicornio: ¡Atrás, bestias!

Gritó el unicornio apuntando con su espada y de ella surgió un potente rayo morado que impactó en el otro dragón, derribándolo contra el suelo.

Mikki: ¿Quién es ese?

Se preguntaba Mikki al ver al extraño semental unicornio que portaba aquella misteriosa arma. El unicornio al ver a la yegua, la dijo.

Unicornio: Señorita. Es mejor que deje esto a mí. Yo, el príncipe Admenra, destruiré a estos dragones.

Mikki trató de contener como pudo las ganas de reírse debido al peculiar nombre del misterioso unicornio que la vino a ayudar. El llamado Admenra se lanzó hacia los dos dragones que se habían levantado y atacaron de inmediato al semental.

Los dos feroces dragones trataban de aplastar, despedazar o morder el misterioso pony, pero el unicornio esquivaba con gran agilidad los ataque de ambos dragones. El semental en cuestión, los golpeaba con sus cascos o realizando fuertes cortes con su espada, causando daños a ambos dragones.

Mikki miraba la forma de pelear del semental que era en cierto modo, brutal.

Mikki: Ese pony pelea bien, aunque de forma bastante violenta en mi opinión. Mejor me asegure de todo antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Mikki activó el Jogan pudiendo ver el aura de todo ser viviente. Ahí pudo ver que en los dragones desprendían un aura oscura, pero también notó algo más.

Mikki: Espera...Hay algo raro en esos dos dragones.

Mikki los miró mejor y vio que en su interior había unas extrañas corrientes de energía oscura recorriendo sus cuerpos como si sangre se tratase. Ahí se dio cuenta de algo importante.

Mikki: Esos dragones están poseídos por magia oscura. Por eso son tan violentos. Creo que si soy capaz de eliminar esa magia oscura, los apaciguará...Eso espero.

Ahora que la alicornio pudo ver que la magia oscura volvía violentos a los dragones, intentó emplear un hechizo que la había enseñado hace años su mentora Magic Galaxy para eliminar a seres poseídos por la oscuridad.

Mikki: Bien. Vamos allá.

Admenra hizo una gran voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar el coletazo de uno de los dragones. Cuando el semental aterrizó en el suelo, iba a atacar de nuevo con su espada, pero Mikki se interpuso en su camino.

Admenra: ¿Qué haces?

Mikki: Aparta. Sé como detener esto.

La yegua miró a ambos dragones. Ahí la yegua comenzó a concentrar su energía mágica mientras un aura dorada la rodeaba. Ambos dragones se iban a lanzar a por ella para atacarla, pero en ese momento Mikki abrió los ojos con el Jogan todavía activo.

Mikki: ¡Purificación de Alma!

Ahora Mikki lanzó desde su cuerno un rato multicolor que se dividió en otros rayos cada uno de un color que impactó en ambos dragones en sitios concretos. Ambos dragones rugieron mientras sus cuerpos surgían nubes negras que se iban desvaneciendo en el aire.

Mikki: Gracias al Jogan, puedo ver los puntos más vulnerables de la magia oscura donde el hechizo tendrá mayor efecto.

Decía con una sonrisa la yegua, mientras veía como poco a poco la magia oscura iba abandonando a los dos dragones, hasta que finalmente dicha magia oscura se desvaneció por completo.

Sin la magia oscura, los dos dragones encogieron de tamaño hasta adoptar la forma de dos dragones adolescentes, uno azul y el otro amarillo. Los dos dragones parecían confundidos mirando por todos lados como si no reconocieran el lugar. Acto seguido los dos dragones se marcharon de allí volando.

Admenra: ¡No tan rápido!

El semental iba a perseguirlos, hasta que Mikki le cortó el paso y le dijo.

Mikki: Ya es suficiente. La batalla ha terminado.

Admenra: ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Esos dos malditos dragones tienen que morir, como toda su maldita raza de monstruos! Si no hubiera interferido, habría acabado con esos dos y entonces serían unos dragones menos en el mundo.

Le respondió enfadado el unicornio porque Mikki le impidiera acabar con los dos dragones. La yegua negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Mikki: Toda vida es valiosa sin importar la raza.

Admenra: ¡Los dragones son monstruos! ¡No hacen otra cosa que atacar a nuestra gente solo por diversión! ¡Y cuanto antes logre convencer a mi padre de los demos caza, más antes nos libraremos de los dragones!

Hablaba molesto y tajante el unicornio, demostrando que no le agradaba los dragones en absoluto. Mikki negando con la cabeza de nuevo, le contestó.

Mikki: Mi hermano siempre dice que con buena voluntad, todas las razas pueden convivir junta y en paz como aprender de unos con otros. Matar a otros por su raza no es la solución, y deberíais buscar métodos pacíficos para resolver los conflictos.

Trataba la yegua de persuadir al semental, pero éste no parecía muy dispuesto a escucharla y molesto la contestó.

Admenra: ¡No eres más que una traidora a tu propia raza que no duda en aliarse con el enemigo! ¡Debería ejecutarte por esto, pero mi padre no lo aprobaría!

En ese momento llegó la guardia junto con un semental mayor con larga barba blanca, con corona y ropas reales, revelando que éste era el rey. El semental al ver al semental, le llamó la atención.

Admenra: Padre. Esos malditos dragones han vuelto a atacar la ciudad. Y ésta extranjera los ha ayudado a escapar antes de que yo pudiera acabar con ellos.

La acusaba al rey el semental por las acciones de Mikki. El rey pasó su casco sobre su poblada barba mientras pensaba, e instantes después dio orden a los guardias para que arrestaran a Mikki. Ésta ni siquiera se resistió ya que no quería problemas.

Mientras era llevada por los guardias. La mirada de Mikki se cruzó con la de Admenra. Mikki tenía aun el Jogan activado, por lo que pudo ver al semental y notó que éste tenía un aura oscura.

Mikki: (Ya veo. Por lo visto su aura revela que es alguien malo).

Pensaba para si la yegua. Luego centró su vista en la espada que el semental llevaba y ahí sus ojos se abrieron en par en par como si una gran sorpresa se hubiese llevado.

Mikki: (Espera...Su espada...Ahora lo entiendo todo).

Mientras tanto en el presente, los amigos de Mikki estaban aun enfrente de Leonidas mientras este último se reía malvadamente.

Leonidas: Ja, ja, ja. Ahora que esa peste no está. Puedo ocuparme de vosotros.

Max: Maldito. Las has mandado a otro lugar porque sabías que era la única que podría derrotarte con facilidad.

Le reprochaba el caballero. Leonidas con una sonrisa perversa, contestó.

Leonidas: En una batalla, siempre hay que deshacerse de los más molestos.

Tom: Lo dices porque en el pasado ella te dio una soberana paliza.

Fred: Y tenías miedo de enfrentarte una vez más a ella.

Lex: Y te aterraba el de toparte con ella de nuevo.

Fire White: ¡Trae de vuelva a mi amiga o te picoteo hasta dejarte como un colador!

Le decían de forma acusadora los otros caballeros y el fénix al demonio.

Leonidas: Me da igual lo que digáis. Ahora sí que pienso eliminaros ¡Dragones, acabad con ellos!

Los dragones acataron la orden y se dispusieron a atacar. La patrulla y los caballeros se disponían a defenderse, hasta que ocurrió algo extraño.

Los dos dragones comenzaron a brillar.

Medic: ¿Qué ocurre?

White: No lo sé, pero mejor esperar cualquier cosa.

Ambos dragones seguían brillando hasta que luego de un rato dejaron de brillar y ahora su aspecto cambio completamente.

Ahora eran dos dragones, algo más pequeños que antes. Un dragón azul y el otro amarillo.

Leonidas: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué le ha pasado a éstos?

Preguntaba Leonidas sorprendido al ver que ambos dragones de sombras cambiaron radicalmente de aspecto. Ambos dragones miraron por alrededor por unos momentos, y acto seguido de marcharon de allí volando. El grupo miró confuso aquello.

Shadow: ¿Y ahora qué acaba de pasar?

Lucia: No tengo ni idea, pegaso.

Phantom: Primero esos dragones oscuros nos iban a atacar, pero luego se convierten en dragones comunes. Muy raro.

Tom: Sea como sea. Ahora Leonidas está solo.

Jim: Cierto. Ahora es más vulnerable y entre todos podremos contra él.

Dijeron ambos caballeros y todos estaban de acuerdo. Todos prepararon sus armas para enfrentarse a Leonidas, donde el demonio ahora estaba en inferioridad y mirando con odio al grupo, les dijo.

Leonidas: No sé cómo lo habéis hecho para deshaceros de mis dragones, pero esto no quedará así. Volveré.

Dijo el demonio marchándose volando de allí tan rápido como podía.

Shadow: Eso. Sal volando como una gallina.

Decía con burla el bat pony.

White: Bien. De Leonidas nos libramos. Ahora solo falta encontrar a Mikki.

Jim: El problema es saber dónde está. Por desgracia el hechizo que uso es de la clase en que el destino es siempre aleatorio.

Jhon: Oh, no ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No podemos abandonar a Mikki.

Decía el caballero preocupado por Mikki. Medic trató de calmarlo.

Medic: Tranquilo, Jhon. Mantén la calma. Un corazón tranquilo es una alma tranquila. Seguro que encontramos alguna solución.

Blue Star: Espero que sea lo más pronto posible. Sino, no se que le diremos a Mike sobre esto.

Respondía la paladín, estando ésta preocupada por Mikki y que no la llegase a pasarla algo.

Volviendo con Mikki, ésta estaba en una mazmorra de bloques de piedra. Naturalmente la quitaron la Stellar Blade cuando la arrestaron. Pese a todo, la yegua parecía tranquila.

Mikki: Algo raro pasa aquí. Tengo una ligera sospecha de todo esto, pero necesito comprobarlo.

Comentaba la alicornio. Luego se fue caminando hasta el portón de madera de la celda. La yegua ahí alzó su casco y lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que derribó con facilidad la puerta como si nada.

Mikki: Está claro que está cárcel no está diseñada para detener a ponis que posean súper fuerza.

Bromeaba ésta con una ligera sonrisa. La yegua salió de la celda donde un guardia la vio y dio la alarma.

Guardia: ¡Alarma! ¡Se escapa una prisionera!

Trataba de dar la alarma el guardia, hasta que ahí Mikki le dio un bofetón que lo mandó a volar.

Mikki: ¿Y qué? Yo voy donde quiera estar.

Decía con indiferencia la yegua. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar su espada. Mientras buscaba, se iba topando con guardias que trataron de detenerla, pero la yegua lograba derrotarlos sin matar a uno solo de ellos.

Tras mirar en varios habitaciones, finalmente encontró su espada en un almacén donde tuvo que derribar de un puñetazo la puerta.

Mikki: Mi espada. Que bien.

Decía alegremente la yegua cogiendo la espada.

Mikki: Esta espada me la regaló mi hermano hace mucho tiempo. No estaría bien que la perdiera así como así.

Decía la yegua mirando la espada que su hermano Mike la regaló hace muchos años, en el día en que ésta se fue a la academia por primera vez.

Mikki: Bien. Y ahora comprobar mi teoría.

Decía esto Mikki mientras se guardaba la espada y se marchó de las celdas.

Más tarde, Mikki iba volando por el cielo buscando algo y finalmente lo encontró. A Admenra que estaba cerca de una gran y profunda grieta en la roca. Mikki aterrizó cerca de éste y el semental al verlo, exclamó.

Admenra: ¿Tú? ¿Cómo has logrado salir de las celdas?

Mikki: Eso no importa. Si vengo es para asegurarme de una cosa.

Respondía la yegua mientras tenía su Jogan activado. El semental en guardia y alzando su espada, la respondió.

Admenra: ¿Y cuál es? ¿El de poder matarme?

Ante la pregunta, Mikki miró fijamente al semental y le respondió.

Mikki: Esos dragones no vinieron al reino porque sí ¿Verdad? Ellos vinieron porque alguien los atrajo hasta aquí.

Admenra alzó una ceja ante lo que le dijo la yegua y volvió a preguntar.

Admenra: ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

Mikki: Muy simple. Gracias al Jogan, no solo puedo sentir las energía o auras de la gente. Cuando lo use con esos dragones, noté algo extraño.

Admenra escuchaba con atención a lo que explicaba la yegua.

Mikki: En ambos dragones había una extraña energía oscura recorriendo sus cuerpos. Magia negra que los corrompía y además...

Ahora Mikki miraba la espada que portaba Admenra y finalmente dijo.

Mikki: Cuando hiciste que me arrestaran, cuando miré tu espada, pude ver que tenía ésta la misma energía oscura que tenía esos dragones.

Decía Mikki donde con su Jogan, podía ver que la espada de Admenra tenía la misma energía oscura que tenían antes los dos dragones corrompidos.

Mikki: En otras palabras. Tú usaste esa espada para corromper a esos dragones y hacer que atacaran la ciudad.

Le dijo ahora de forma acusadora la yegua. Admenra estuvo en silencio un rato, hasta que al final se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Admenra: Ja, ja, ja. Está claro que no tienes nada de tonta. Ja, ja, ja. Debo decir que eres una chica lista.

Mikki: ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Tú corrompiste a esos dragones para que atacaran la ciudad? ¿Pero por qué?

Preguntaba ahora Mikki sin comprender las acciones de Admenra. El semental con un tono algo más serio, la contestó.

Admenra: ¿Qué por qué? ¿En serio hace falta responder a una pregunta tan obvia? Porque son malditos monstruos, por eso.

Respondió el semental donde cuyo tono sonaba con odio. Ahí continuo hablando.

Admenra: Los dragones son bestias aborrecibles que se dedican a cazar todo cuando encuentra, incluido a nosotros los ponis. Llevo tiempo intentando convencer a mi padre para darles caza en su territorio y acabar con todos ellos, pero nunca lo hizo alegando que los dragones hasta ahora nunca habían actuado fuera de su territorio.

Mikki: Por eso usaste esa espada que llevas, para corromper a esos dragones y hacer que atacaran la ciudad.

Admenra: Así es. Consideré que si atacaban la ciudad y matasen a cierto número de ponis, mi padre por fin entraría en razón y con nuestro ejercito y con el poder de mi espada, lograríamos acabar con todos ellos. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el semental con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras acariciaba su arma. Mikki seria, le preguntó.

Mikki: Hablando de tu espada ¿De dónde la sacaste? No parece algo que se pueda conseguir así por las buenas.

Ante la pregunta, el semental mirando a Mikki, la contestó.

Admenra: La encontré por casualidad un día mientras me entrenaba para cazar dragones, en el interior de una gruta. Dicha espada estaba clavada en una roca con inscripciones en las paredes que no había visto nunca. Cuando coloqué mi casco en dicha espada, sentí un poder sin igual proveniente de ella, un poder inmenso que me daba poder.

Mikki escuchaba con atención la historia que la contaba el semental, mientras éste continuaba hablando.

Admenra: Recuerdo la primera vez que use esta espada. Un enorme dragón negro de duras escamas apareció cuando salía de la gruta y me enfrenté a él. De algún modo, con esta espada me sentía poderoso e imparable y así era. Logré matar a ese dragón despedazándolo por completo. Je, je, je. Fue lo más placentero de toda mi vida.

Se jactaba el semental riéndose a carcajadas. A Mikki en parte la recordó una historia que le contó su hermano, cuando por accidente él y su equipo acabaron en otro mundo donde había un conflicto entre ponis y dragones, todo por culpa de sus diferencias raciales. Mikki ahí le dijo al semental.

Mikki: No creo que sea necesario emplear la violencia. Como dice mi hermano, con buena voluntad, todos y cada uno de nosotros puede convivir en paz y armonía entre todas las razas.

Explicaba Mikki mientras el semental dejando de reír, la escuchaba.

Mikki: Nadie dijo que la convivencia entre razas fuese fácil, pero si todos colaboramos juntos, podemos crear un futuro mejor para todos. Deja tu odio hacia los dragones a un lado, y trata de encontrar otro camino para la paz.

Admenra escuchó con suma atención a la yegua, luego miró por un momento su espada y con una sonrisa maliciosa, la contestó.

Admenra: Pero entonces el mundo no sería todo mío ¿Verdad?

Mikki: ¿Qué?

El semental la apuntó con su espada a la yegua y ahí la disparó un rayo. Mikki gracias al Matra y a su gran agilidad de reflejos, logró esquivar el ataque por poco mediante un ágil salto.

El semental se lanzó hacia Mikki tratando de golpearla con su espada. La yegua sacando la Stellar Blade, bloqueó el ataque del semental.

Mikki: ¿Qué haces?

Preguntaba la yegua mientras bloqueaba los ataques del semental.

Admenra: Je, je, je. A mí no me interesa la paz.

Respondió el semental sin dejar de atacar a la yegua donde ésta continuaba bloqueando los ataques como podía.

Mikki: ¿Qué dices?

Admenra: A mí lo única que me interesa es ser el amo de todo ¿Paz entre razas? ¡Ja! Que risa. Es mucho mejor esclavizarlos a todos.

Decía el semental cargando de energía su espada y realizar un potente tajo contra Mikki. La yegua trató de bloquear con su espada, pero el golpe fue tan potente que la hizo retroceder a gran distancia.

Mikki: ¡No tienes por qué hacerlo! ¡Renuncia a la oscuridad y se un héroe y un modelo a seguir para todos!

Trataba de razonar Mikki con el semental, pero éste no parecía dispuesto a escucharle y la respondió.

Admenra: Y lo seré, el claro ejemplo de héroe que destruirá a todas las razas no ponis y gobernaré sobre todos. Je, je, je.

Mikki: No piensas cambiar de idea ¿Verdad?

Admenra: Je, je, je ¿Y por qué debería?

Mikki dándose cuenta de que no podía razonar con el semental, decidió cambiar de estrategia.

Mikki: Entonces tendré que hacerte razonar aunque sea a golpes.

Decía ahora Mikki desafiante, empuñando ésta su Stellar Blade.

Admenra: Je, je, je. Veamos que tal buena eres.

Contestó el semental con una sonrisa desafiante, empuñando éste también su espada.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro chocando sus respectivas espadas con tanta fuerza, que provocó una onda de choque que hizo temblar las rocas de alrededor.

Mikki decidió emplear su velocidad superior para desplazarse y poder derrotar a su adversario, confiando ella que éste se movería más lento.

Su sorpresa fue que Admenra se desplazó de igual manera esquivando así el ataque de Mikki y contraatacar, obligando a la yegua a esquivarlo.

Ambos se desplazaban a gran velocidad por el terreno rocoso, chocando mutuamente sus armas contra el otro. Así por unos intensos minutos, hasta que ambos chocaron fuertemente sus espadas contra el otro.

Admenra: Debo reconocerlo, eres buena. Hacía tiempo que no encontraba a ningún rival que lograra hacerme frente. Y mucho menos una yegua.

Mikki: Me entreno para acabar con el mal allá donde haya.

Admenra: Ya veo. En cierto modo, me gusta esa convicción tuya.

En ese momento la espada de Admenra brilló con intensidad y Mikki fue empujada por aquella fuerza invisible proveniente de la espada, que la empujó violentamente hasta quedar contra una pared rocosa. Antes de que la yegua pudiera hacer algo, tenía la espada de Admenra bajo su cuello. El semental la miró a los ojos donde la yegua no mostraba ni un apéndice de miedo sino desafío, cosa que el semental al notar eso, sonrió y la dijo.

Admenra: Sin duda eres mucho más dura que las yeguas que conozco. No veo ni un apéndice de miedo en tu mirada y te mantienes desafiante hasta el final.

Comentaba el semental que en cierto modo, la gustaba la mirada de la yegua, desafiante hasta el final. Mikki no dijo nada y seguía manteniendo la mirada desafiante hacia el semental.

Admenra: Dime, preciosa ¿No te gustaría ser mi pareja? Serías una excelente reina, y nuestros vástagos serían prodigiosos guerreros y gobernantes en el mundo que pretendo construir.

La sugería el semental que en cierto modo, le atraía la yegua. Mikki en parte sintió asco ante lo que le sugería el semental y ahí le respondió molesta.

Mikki: Lo siento, pero ya estoy comprometido ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritó la yegua intensificando su energía, logrando crear una onda expansiva de energía que hizo retroceder al semental a gran distancia.

Admenra: ¡Tú lo has querido!

El semental disparó un potente rayo desde su espada contra Mikki. La yegua de inmediato lanzó su propio ataque de Láser Cegador donde dicho ataque chocó contra el de Admenra, por desgracia el ataque del semental era mucho más poderoso y superó sin problemas el de Mikki. La yegua tuvo que teletransportarse para esquivar el ataque que no la dio por poco.

Mikki: (Esa espada es muy poderosa. Si tuviera a Fire White, podría hacerle frente. Por desgracia no está aquí conmigo. Aunque aun me queda una opción).

La yegua aterrizó en el suelo poniéndose enfrente del semental.

Admenra: Es mejor que te rindas, preciosa. Nada supera el poder de mi espada.

Mikki: No estés tan seguro. Aun tengo una carta bajo la manga.

Respondió desafiante la yegua.

Admenra: ¿Una carta bajo la manga? ¿Qué tipo de jerga es esa?

Preguntaba el semental confundido, dando a entender que no comprendía el significado de la palabra que le decía la yegua. Ahí Mikki poniendo posición de combate, le contestó.

Mikki: Lo vas a ver enseguida...¡Trance!

Gritó la yegua y acto seguido quedó envuelta en una intensa luz donde el semental tuvo que taparse los ojos para protegerse de dicha luz. Cuando la luz desapareció y el semental pudo por fin ver, observó algo que lo había dejado enormemente sorprendido.

Ahora Mikki tenía forma humana de largo pelo rubio con líneas rojas. Con el mismo color de ojos que tiene normalmente y las mismas alas de luz. Portaba una armadura blanca tipo valquiria que la cubría el cuerpo.

Aquella forma era el Trance. Una transformación especial que se podía alcanzar con entrenamiento. Aquella transformación permitía amplificar el poder del usuario a niveles enormes. Los únicos que se conocían que habían alcanzado aquel estado fueron el mismísimo Orion, su hermano mayor Mike Bluer y por supuesto ella misma.

Mikki rara vez la había utilizado cuando consiguió sus etapas más avanzadas en la fusión fénix y en su forma alidrake. En su forma pony o con el Bankai, adoptaba forma humana, pero en el Shinigami o Bestia se mantenía igual, salvo que era rodeada por un aura dorada cuando activaba el Trance. En ocasiones se sintió tentada a usarlo cuando estaba en su forma Divine tanto en su forma Dragón Shinigami o en su reciente Dragón Shinigami Bestia, pero su tía Magic Galaxy la aconsejó que nunca lo hiciera. La razón es que en su forma Divine amplificaba mucho su poder, y si eso se sumaba a la forma Trance, aumentaría tanto su poder a niveles desproporcionados de lo que podría soportar su cuerpo, que existía el enorme riesgo de incluso explotar en pedazos.

Admenra miraba completamente impresionado la nueva forma que tenía la yegua. Una apariencia que no había visto nunca antes en ningún ser vivió.

Admenra: Pero ¿En qué rayos te has convertido? ¿Qué se supone que eres tú?

Preguntaba sorprendido el semental. Mikki mirando a éste, le contestó.

Mikki: Es difícil de explicar. Ésta es mi forma Trance, donde en cierto modo adopto forma humana.

Admenra: ¿Humana? ¿Qué es eso?

Mikki: No tengo tiempo de explicarte. Así que te lo digo por última vez, renuncia al mal y emplea tu poder para traer la paz y la igualdad a todo el mundo.

Trató por última vez de razonar con Admenra para que renunciara a sus planes de gobernar el mundo. Por desgracia éste no tenía intención alguna de aceptar.

Admenra: ¡Nunca!

Admenra lanzó desde su espada, un rayo aun mayor que el anterior en dirección hacia Mikki.

Mikki: No me has dejado elección ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Dragón Dorado!

 **Música Finisher**

Del cuerpo de Mikki surgió una energía dorada donde poco a poco adoptaba forma de enorme dragón dorado.

El rayo oscuro de Admenra fue interceptado por la garra del dragón dorado convocado por Mikki.

Admenra retrocedió en parte asustado ante el enorme dragón que tenía enfrente de él.

Admenra: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso puedes convocar a un dragón?

Preguntaba sorprendido y en parte asustado el semental ante el enorme dragón que había convocado Mikki. La chica sonriendo, le respondió.

Mikki: Será porque tengo espíritu de dragón o algo así. je, je, je. Pero a lo que vamos. Ahora comprobarás que los tiranos no duran mucho ¡Adelante, dragón!

El dragón obedeciendo la orden de la chica, se lanzó hacia Admenra.

Admenra: ¡No! ¡No pienso permitir que nadie arruine mis planes! ¡Eso nunca!

Gritaba el semental lanzando un poderoso rayo contra el dragón dorado, pero eso ni siquiera lo frenaba lo más mínimo y finalmente fue alcanzado por las fauces del dragón dorado.

Admenra: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaba el semental sintiendo la explosión de energía formada por el dragón dorado. Cuando la luz terminó, el semental estaba rodeado por aquella energía dorada proveniente de la explosión, mientras retrocedía hacia una enorme grieta profunda y su espada cayó al suelo.

Mikki trató de detener al semental antes de que se cayera, pero ya era demasiado tarde y cayó en la grieta, perdiéndose en ella mientras los gritos de terror del semental hacían eco en lo más profundo de ésta.

Mikki: ¡Por el gran Orión! ¿Qué mal he creado?

Exclamaba la chica sintiendo que había hecho un daño irreparable con sus acciones en una época pasada a la que provenía ella. Ésta ahí recogió la espada que se le había caído a Admenra. La yegua podía sentir la energía oscura que provenía de dicha espada.

En ese momento ocurrió algo inesperado. De la espada surgió un rayo que fue hacia el cielo, formando la misma grieta donde provino Mikki originalmente.

Mikki: Creo que eso es mi billete de ida.

Decía la chica, que se fue volando hacia dicha grieta y la atravesó, llevándose consigo la espada, ya que lo consideraba demasiado peligrosa dejarla por ahí al alcance de cualquiera que pudiera hacer el mal con ella.

Mikki ahora iba por el túnel dimensional y como la vez anterior, vio una luz al final del túnel.

Por el cielo se formó la grieta de nuevo y por ella salió Mikki donde fue recibida por sus amigos.

Fire White: ¡Mikki!

Gritó el fénix feliz de volver a ver a su compañera y fue a abrazarla. Los demás de la patrulla fueron a recibirla también, mientras los caballeros miraban extrañados a Mikki que estaba como humana.

Fire White: Oh, Mikki...Por un momento temí que no te volvería a verte.

Comentaba el fénix, completamente feliz de ver a Mikki. La mujer abrazando a su fénix, con una sonrisa le iba diciendo.

Mikki: Pero he vuelto. Y eso es lo que importa.

White: Nos alegramos de verte, Mikki.

Medic: Sí. No sabíamos donde buscarte, amiga.

Lucia: Ahora estás con nosotros, chica.

Comentaban estos, felices de ver de nuevo a Mikki. Ahí Jim preguntó.

Jim: ¿Mikki? ¿En serio es ella?

Preguntaba el caballero del fuego, ya que Mikki tenía un aspecto diferente. Ahí Blue Star le respondió.

Blue Star: Es Mikki, solo que está en su forma Trance. Larga historia.

Max: Curioso.

Tom: Es verdad. No sabía que Mikki pudiera adoptar forma humana.

Pero la felicidad fue interrumpida cuando aparecieron Leonidas junto con Draque y varios monstruos consigo.

Draque: ¡Así que estáis todos aquí! ¡Ahora si que nada os salvará de la destrucción!

Gritaba el demonio mientras el grupo se ponía en guardia. En ese momento Draque centró su vista en Mikki donde ésta sostenía en sus manos la espada oscura. En el momento que su vista se posó en dicha espada, puso una expresión de sorpresa y de inmediato señalando a ésta la preguntó.

Draque: ¡Esa espada! ¿De dónde la has sacado?

Ante la pregunta, Mikki miró por un momento la espada oscura y luego al demonio donde ahí le contestó.

Mikki: La encontré en un viaje al pasado por cortesía de Leonidas, Draque...¿O prefieres que te llame Admenra?

Contestó la mujer. El grupo miró extrañado ante lo que había dicho su amiga. Draque al escuchar el nombre de Admenra, abrió los ojos en par y en par y finalmente comentó.

Draque: Así que eras tú...Aquella guerrera de hace tantos años.

Leonidas: ¿De qué hablas, Draque?

Preguntaba Leonidas que no entendía a lo que se refería Draque. Mikki mirando a Draque, le dijo.

Mikki: ¡Dime, Draque! ¿Cómo lograste salir de la grieta por donde caíste?

Draque: Cuando aprendí a controlar el poder que tú me proporcionaste. Y debo darte las gracias por ello, ya que obtuve un poder enorme por ello.

Respondía el demonio con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mikki ahora sabía la verdad, que el semental que conoció en su viaje al pasado era en realidad Draque. Ahí la chica le dijo al demonio.

Mikki: Yo lo hice, así que yo lo pienso deshacer.

Draque: Je, je, je. Lo dudo. Y ahora devuélveme mi espada para así obtener un poder sin igual.

La pedía el demonio su espada. Mikki mirando de forma desafiante, le contestó.

Mikki: ¿La quieres? ¡Ve a por ella!

De inmediato, Mikki lanzó la espada oscura al cielo a gran altura. Draque sin dudarlo, se lanzó directo hacia ella.

Mikki: ¡Fire White! ¡Shiningami Bestia!

Fire White: ¡Marchando!

El fénix se fusionó con su dueña aun estando ésta en estado Trance y de inmediato adoptó su forma de loba con alas. No presentaba cambio aparente por el Trance de Mikki, salvo que ésta estaba rodeada por un aura dorada.

Mikki: ¡Aullido de Lobo!

Gritó Mikki y de inmediato disparó un potente rayo con forma de lobo que fue directo hacia la espada de Draque unos instantes antes de que éste la pudiera atraparla. Dicha espada al recibir el ataque de Mikki, estalló en pedazos liberando una cantidad enorme de energía donde Draque la recibió de lleno.

Draque: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritó el demonio mientras salía despedido a gran distancia hasta perderse en la lejanía. Leonidas se teletransportó lejos para salvarse de la explosión de energía, cosa que los monstruos no tuvieron la misma suerte y fueron borrados del mapa al instante.

Mikki creó una barrera mágica para protegerse esta y sus compañeros de la explosión. Finalmente tras unos instantes de gran intensidad, todo terminó.

Mikki: Bien. Todo ha terminado por fin.

Comentaba Mikki mientras deshacían su forma fusionada con Fire White y retornaba a su forma pony.

Pero justo cuando parecía que había llegado, apareció de repente un monstruo Kaiju con forma escorpión y patas de araña, pinzas y cola de escorpión y unas grandes fauces.

Fire White: ¡Tenemos trabajo, Mikki!

Mikki: Ya lo veo ¡Red Heart!

La dragón apareció en un haz de luz roja.

Red Heart: ¡Aquí estoy!

Mikki: ¡Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer!

De inmediato, Red Heart adoptó su forma de dragona robot y Mikki se puso a los mandos. Red Heart adoptó su forma guerrera y empuñando sus espadas cortas.

Mikki: Vamos a por el bicho.

Red Heart avanzó hacia el monstruo, mientras el kaiju disparaba baba corrosiva contra la robot. Red Heart ahí realizó un gran salto con voltereta y una vez encima del kaiju, realizó un doble tajo en la espalda del monstruo, haciendo rugir de dolor a éste.

Una vez que Red Heart aterrizó a espaldas del kaiju, el monstruo intentó golpearla con la punta venenosa de su cola, pero la robot rápidamente se giró y bloqueó con sus espadas el ataque.

El kaiju siguió atacando una y otra vez con su cola, intentando atravesar a la robot, pero Red Heart lograba desviar lo esquivar todos los ataques.

Mikki: ¡Patada Infernal!

Gritó Mikki, haciendo que Red Heart esquivara mediante un giro el nuevo ataque del kaiju, y mientras se agachaba al girar, le arreó una fuerte patada llameante al costado del kaiju logrando tirarlo al suelo.

El kaiju se levantó furioso y se lanzó hacia Red Heart tratando de atraparla con sus pinzas. Red Heart logró parar ambas pinzas con sus espadas, pero el kaiju ahora tenía agarradas ambas armas impidiendo moverse a Red Heart. Ahí el Kaiju intentó de nuevo atravesarla con su cola de escorpión.

Mikki: ¡De eso nada!

Mikki lanzó una patada alta que desvió la cola del escorpión, luego otra al rostro haciendo que el kaiju la soltara.

Mikki: Hora de terminar con esto, Red Heart.

Red: Estoy contigo, cielo.

Mikki: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Flecha Galáctica!

 **Música Finisher.**

Red Heart juntó sus sables para así formar su arco. Apuntando con el arma al kaiju, formó una flecha de energía roja.

El kaiju rugía de forma amenazante a la robot.

Mikki: Hora de terminar con esto.

Red Heart: Por supuesto, Mikki.

Finalmente Red Heart disparó su flecha, dejando una estela roja allá donde iba hasta el kaiju. La flecha atravesó al monstruo haciendo rugir de dolor a este y finalmente explotar en pedazos.

Mikki: Esto es una Mega Victoria.

Celebraba la yegua.

Más tarde, Mikki junto con Fire White y Red Heart, se reunieron con el grupo.

Mikki: Bien, chicos. Asunto resuelto. Ahora acabemos con el laboratorio de una vez.

Comentaba la yegua. Ahí Jim la preguntó a Mikki.

Jim: Oye, Mikki. Lo que hablaste con Draque ¿A qué se refería antes?

Ante la pregunta, Mikki mirando a Jim levemente, le respondió con tono serio.

Mikki: Luego os lo explico todo, ahora centrémonos en destruir las instalaciones.

Decía Mikki donde ahora mismo no sentía con ganas de contar lo que pasó, al menos hasta que primero destruyeran las instalaciones de los híbridos.

Tras destruir la instalaciones de los híbridos, Mikki pidió hablar con las princesas, los caballeros y las mane. Una vez reunidos todos en el Castillo de Canterlot, Mikki se dispuso a explicar a todos lo sucedido en el viaje al pasado, su encuentro con Admenra y su combate con él. Cuando volvió y cuando reconoció a Draque como Admenra.

Mikki: Y eso es todo lo que pasó.

Terminó de contar su historia Mikki en la sala del trono de Canterlot. La patrulla, los caballeros, las mane y las princesas como el pequeño dragón, escucharon con suma atención la historia que les había contado Mikki.

Applejack: Dulzura ¿En serio viajaste al pasado?

Mikki: Así es.

Rainbow: Whoa. Eso es genial.

Tom: Ese Admenra tenía que ser un elemento de cuidado.

Spike: Sí. Mira que querer dominar el mundo, queriendo destruir a todas las razas.

Rarity: Cielo santo. Que horror. Menos mal que Mikki pudo detenerlo en el pasado, antes de que se saliera con la suya.

Lex: Sí. Una suerte.

Twilight: De todos modos, eso no explica lo de Draque. Mikki ¿Por qué piensas que Admenra y Draque eran la misma persona?

Preguntaba la alicornio. Ante la pregunta, Mikki asintiendo con la cabeza, la respondió.

Mikki: Por la espada que traje del pasado, al ver que Draque la reconoció, deduje que era sin duda Admenra.

Luna: Pero, Mikki. Admenra era un unicornio ¿Cómo es que ahora es un demonio?

Preguntaba ahora Luna. Mikki ahí la respondió.

Mikki: Cómo Draque me lo confirmó, cuando le alcancé con mi ataque de Dragón Dorado, de algún modo su cuerpo absorbió el poder de mi ataque como la magia oscura que tenía éste antes por estar en contacto con la espada cuando sucedió, y con los años él logró controlarlo y convertirse en Draque. Cosa que éste me lo confirmó.

Explicaba Mikki mientras el grupo la escuchaba atentamente.

Mikki: Yo quería salvarlo de un camino oscuro para que siguiera el camino del bien y la justicia, y solo logré crear un mal mayor. Lo ocurrió hace siglos con los primeros caballeros, vuestra situación actual con Draque, todo esto está pasando por mi culpa.

Decía Mikki con tristeza y culpabilidad en su voz. El grupo que había escuchado la explicación de la yegua, la comentaron.

White: Mikki. Aquello no fue culpa tuya.

Celestia: Tú no podías saber que esto pasaría.

Jim: Es cierto, Mikki. Cosas así pasan.

Mikki: Eso no quita el hecho de que haya sido culpa mía.

Contestó Mikki no sintiéndose mejor, mientras su fénix y dragona la apoyaban para darla ánimos. Twilight ahí la habló.

Twilight: Mikki. A veces ocurren cosas que se escapan de nuestro control, y a veces ni con nuestras mejores intenciones las podemos arreglar.

Spike: Twilight tiene razón, Mikki. No debes dejar que eso te aflija.

Apoyaba el dragón ante lo que decía Twilight. Medic apoyando su casco en Mikki, la dijo.

Medic: No siempre se puede conseguir resultados perfectos, Mikki. Lo importante es seguir el camino que hemos elegido hasta el final y hacer siempre lo correcto.

Blue: Sí. Míranos por ejemplo a Shadow, Phantom y a mí. Antes éramos robots criminales extremadamente peligrosos, donde fuimos sometidos a un programaba de rehabilitación de robots. Una vez libres de dicho programa, nada impedía que volviéramos a las andadas, pero no lo hicimos.

Shadow: Elegimos el camino que seguimos ahora sin arrepentirnos, y en parte porque nos gusta. Je, je, je.

Phantom: Supongo que puedo decir lo mismo.

Dijeron los tres miembros de la patrulla con algo de alegría los dos primeros, salvo Phantom que seguía con su tono frío. Mikki en parte, se sintió mejor y les dio las gracias al grupo.

Mikki: Muchas gracias a todos, amigos.

Al día siguiente, la patrulla se disponía ya a marcharse y reanudar su viaje entre dimensiones. Por supuesto los niños, las mane, las princesas y Spike estaban ahí para despedirse de ellos.

Twilight: Tened un buen viaje.

Pinkie: ¡Os haré una gran fiesta cuando ganéis!

Rainbow: Dadle duro a esos tipos y enseñadles quien manda.

Tom: Dadle recuerdos a Mike y al resto de nuestros amigos de la patrulla cuando los veáis.

Bit: Lo haremos.

Jhon: Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto algún día.

Medic: Por supuesto. No importa la distancia, la amistad no conoce fronteras.

White: Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, amigos.

Jim: Esperemos poder ayudaros cuando sea el momento.

Mikki: Vale, amigos.

El grupo finalmente se despidió del grupo, mientras la patrulla eran telentraportados en haces de luces hasta Cybros, y la gran nave harca junto con las naves, se fueron hacia la siguiente dimensión.

Applejack: Ya se fueron.

Spike: La verdad es que eran buena gente.

Lex: Esperemos verlos pronto algún día.

Tom: Lo mismo digo.

Jim: Bien, chicos. Aun tenemos trabajo que hacer para detener a Draque y a Leonidas como sus diabólicos planes.

Niños: ¡Sí!

Mientras tanto, en el escondite de Draque, el demonio estaba sentado en su trono.

Draque: Esa maldita yegua destruyó mi espada. Con ella habría acelerado mis planes. Bueno, no importa. Mi plan está saliendo como lo tenía planeado y muy pronto Equestria y el mundo será todo mío, y esos malditos caballeros no serán más que un recuerdo. Y cuando haya hecho todo eso, pienso hacer pagar a esa maldita alicornio y su equipo por haber interrumpido en mis planes.

Comentaba el demonio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión, aparecían las siluetas de cuatro ponis. Uno la de un pegaso, otra la de un unicornio, otro la de un semental terrestre que parecía llevar un sombrero vaquero, y el último parecía un potro terrestre.

El que parecía un pegaso, sacó unas extrañas espadas que parecían llaves, y las clavó en el suelo formando una "X"

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	29. Los Caballeros de la Realeza 1º Parte

**Los Caballeros de la Realeza 1º Parte**

En unas calles de Canterlot, se abrió un especie de portal dimensional.

Por aquel portal surgieron tres figuras ponis que parecían de jóvenes potros. Junto a ellos aparecían las siluetas de unas aves y un especie de felino.

¿?: Ya hemos llegado.

Decía una de las figuras equinas, cuya voz era claramente masculina.

¿?: No sé, hermano. No creo que sea buena idea haber usado uno de los portales de papá sin su permiso.

Respondía la segunda figura equina, cuya voz era la de una joven potra.

¿?: Y mucho menos ir a un mundo al azar. Mi madre, como no podamos volver, la que se lía.

Respondía la tercera figura con voz masculina.

¿?: Vamos, chicos. Solo será por unos momentos. Además, si sucede algo, decís que ha sido idea mía.

Respondía con cierta risa la primera silueta.

¿?: Es que ha sido idea tuya, listillo.

Decía ahora la tercera figura con tono de sarcasmo.

¿?: Bueno, bueno. Tampoco pasa nada, miremos un poco y luego volvemos.

¿?: Más te vale.

Las figuras salieron a la luz revelando su aspecto. Nada menos que Star White, Heart Fire y Night Ray, junto con sus fénix Ventus, Pyro y Terrax como la gatita Felia.

Heart Fire: Parece que estamos en Canterlot.

Comentaba la potra revisando el lugar. La gata Felia poniéndose al lado de ésta mientras movía sus dos colas, la secundó.

Felia: Eso parece, aunque parece algo más antiguo que en nuestro mundo.

Night: Se parece más o menos a la vieja Canterlot de cuando conocí a Mike.

Terrax: Muy diferente a donde venimos nosotros.

Los jóvenes observaban por alrededor, hasta que se escuchó una fuerte explosión que los alertó.

Star White: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Night Ray: Ha sonado como una explosión.

Heart Fire: Pero ¿Explosión de qué?

En ese momento escucharon un especie de grito.

Felia: Ahora se escucha un especie de gritó.

Efectivamente se escuchaba un gritó. Los jóvenes y animales arrimaron la oreja para tratar de averiguar el origen de aquel grito, donde parecía que sonaba cada vez más fuerte.

Heart Fire: Parece como si se fuera acercando.

Nada más decir eso, algo chocó contra Heart Fire y fue rodando con el suelo hasta finalmente detenerse.

Star White: ¡Hermana!

Night Ray: ¡Heart Fire!

Felia: ¡Amiga!

Heart Fire estaba tendida en el suelo boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados, comentó para sí.

Heart Fire: Ay...Mi cabeza...Que golpe...

¿?: Tú lo has dicho...Vaya golpe...Ay, mi cabecita...

Se escuchó otra voz. En ese momento Heart Fire cuando abrió los ojos, su mirada se cruzó con la de alguien más.

Era un potro de una edad parecida a la suya. De pelaje amarillo y crin corta verde limón peinado más o menos a lo rebelde y cola corta. Ojos color aqua. Su cutie mark era un arco con flecha. Curiosamente portaba una extraña armadura como si fuera un guardia real.

No sería más que eso, si no fuera por la peculiar situación en que ambos potros estaban ahora mismo. Ambos mirándose directamente a los ojos, el potro apoyando sus patas encima de los de la potra, sus labios casi en contacto con el otro, un gran rubor se formaba en el rostro de ambos potros. Todo eso sumando a la comprometida postura en que estaban los dos.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, estaban los dos potros enfrente del otro completamente callados y muy cortados por la situación en que estaban ambos. Así hasta que Star White interrumpió el momento.

Star White: ¡Aléjate de mi hermana!

Gritó verdaderamente enfadado el pegaso, arreando una fuerte patada al potro que estaba encima de su hermana.

Potro: ¡Uahhhhhh!

Gritaba el potro que salía volando por los aires, hasta que se chocó de morros contra la pared de una casa. El potro luego fue deslizándose hacia abajo hasta tocar el suelo.

Star White: ¿Estás bien, hermana?

Preguntaba el pegaso, preocupado éste por su hermana y ayudando a ésta a levantarse. Heart Fire aceptando la ayuda de su hermano, le contestó.

Heart Fire: Sí...Estoy bien.

Decía esto aun con un leve rubor en el rostro, por el hecho de haber tenido encima de ella a un potro casi como si la fuera a besar. En ese momento escucharon unos especies de quejidos de dolor.

Potro: Au, au, au ¡Quitadme a este pajarraco de encima!

Decía el potro de antes que ahora iba corriendo de un lado a otro, huyendo de los picotazos que el fénix Ventus le estaba dando en la cabeza. Star White mirando muy molesto a éste, le dijo.

Star White: ¡Cállate! ¡Te lo mereces!

Night Ray: Cierto. mira que intentar besar a nuestra amiga.

Decía también molesto el unicornio, ya que a éste tampoco le agradó que aquel extraño potro estuviera encima de su amiga Heart Fire como si la fuera a besarla. El nuevo potro logrando librarse de los picotazos, se excuso.

Potro: No es culpa mía, esta vez no. Lo juro por los grandes flancos de Celestia.

El potro luego mirando a Heart Fire, trató de disculparse con ella.

Potro: Aun así, lamento el incidente. No fue mi intención.

Heart Fire: No pasa nada.

Lo excusó la potra. El potro ahí sonriendo tontamente, la respondió.

Potro: Sí. Je, je, je. Lamento lo ocurrido. No pretendía caer encima de ti para nada. Aunque bien mirado, no fue tan mal ya que he conocido a una linda chica. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el potro con cierto tono seductor. La potra no pudo evitar ruborizarse por el cumplido del potro.

Heart Fire: Eh...No será para tanto.

Potro: ¿Qué no? Aparte de mi chica, no he visto a una potra cuya belleza rivalice con mi querida ángel. Je, je, je. Por cierto, me llamo Rockaid Hunter, preciosa ¿Y tú, lindura?

Heart Fire: Eh...Heart Fire.

Respondió la potra con una sonrisa y aun con el rubor en el rostro. El llamado Rockaid Hunter sonriendo, la comentó.

Rockaid: Heart Fire. Que hermoso nombre para una hermosa potra como tú.

Los comentarios del potro hacían que el rubor de Heart Fire se hiciera algo más fuerte y mirase a otro lado mientras sonreía levemente por los cumplidos del potro. Star White estaba con una vena hinchada en la frente por como le hablaba aquel potro a su hermana y estuvo a punto de lanzarse por él, pero la gata Felia se le adelantó interponiéndose entre el potro y su ama donde le soltó un bufido feroz que lo hizo retroceder.

Rockaid: ¡Whoa! ¡Calma, fiera!

Heart Fire: Felia. Quieta. No le hagas daño.

Felia: Lo siento, amiga, pero como tu gata guardiana, tengo el sagrado deber de protegerte. Así es como me inculcó mis padres.

Rockaid: ¡¿Esa gata acaba de hablar?!

Preguntó sorprendido el potro cuando escuchó por primera vez a la gatita hablar. En ese momento el potro puso expresión de acordarse de algo y exclamó al mismo tiempo que se daba un golpe de casco en su cabeza.

Rockaid: ¡Aiba! ¡Lo había olvidado!

Night: ¿Olvidarte de qué?

Rockaid: De que estaba peleando contra un dragón.

Potros, Terrax y Felia: ¡¿UN DRAGÓN?!

Preguntaron sorprendidos éstos en el momento que el potro mencionó que estaba antes peleando con un dragón.

Night: Espera ¿Has dicho qué estabas peleando contra un dragón?

Rockaid: Así es.

Star White: Pero ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo tú peleándote con un dragón?

Rockaid: Bueno. Es mi trabajo como Caballero de la Realeza.

Heart Fire: ¿Qué es un Caballero de la Realeza?

Preguntó ahora Heart Fire. Ahí Rockaid miró sorprendido a la potra y la contestó.

Rockaid: ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿En serio no sabes lo que es? Pero ¿Se puede saber donde habéis venido tus amigos y tú para no saber que es un Caballero de la Realeza?

Heart Fire: Ehhh...Es que venimos un tanto lejos...Sí..Algo así.

Rockaid: Carai, lindura. Muy lejos tenéis que venir para no saber que es un Caballero de la Realeza.

Comentaba el potro que no se creía en absoluto que aquel grupo de potros con extraños animales, no supiesen que era un Caballero de la Realeza. Así hasta que Terrax intervino.

Terrax: Volviendo al tema ¿Qué decías antes sobre un dragón?

Rockiad: ¡Whoa! ¡Ahora el fénix habla! Pues...Lo del dragón es...

No pudo continuar hablando el potro, porque se escuchó de repente un aterrador rugido que puso los pelos de punta a los potros.

¿?: ¡Ahí estás, maldito mocoso!

Atravesando la pared, apareció un enorme y descomunal dragón de cuatro patas, escamas de color rojo brillante con una cresta sobre la cabeza, dos cuernos grandes y rectos, su pecho era de color carne y su cola era puntiaguda, con garras enormes.

Potros: ¡Ahhhhhh...!

Gritaron los potros y animales abrazándose unos a otros de miedo al ver al enorme dragón enfrente de ellos.

Rockaid: ¡Ese maldito Max me ha seguido!

Exclamó el potro sacando ahora un extraño arco. El dragón cuyo nombre parecía ser Max, miró al potro con una maliciosa sonrisa y dijo.

Max: Ja, ja, ja. Aquí estabas, maldito enano. Y veo que tienes compañía. Mejor. Serán un excelente aperitivo.

Los potros se alarmaron ante lo último que dijo el dragón.

Heart Fire: ¿Va...va a comernos?

Preguntaba la potra con miedo ante la idea de ser devorada por un dragón. Star White queriendo defender a su hermana, sacó una su espada el Corazón de Undyne. Una espada tipo katana de hoja completamente azul y el filo blanco, el mango de color morado con negro y una cadena con una gota de lluvia. Y ahí dijo.

Star White: ¡Antes tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver!

Decía desafiante el potro empuñando la espada. Night Ray trató de advertirle al pegaso.

Night Ray: ¡Espera, Star White! ¡Aun no controlas del todo esa espada!

Pero Star White no le escuchó y se lanzó volando directo hacia el dragón. Night Ray pasando el casco a la cara, comentó molesto.

Night Ray: No falla. Nunca escucha.

El pegaso volaba a toda velocidad hacia el dragón donde éste lo esperaba tranquilamente. Star White voló alto a la vez que alzaba su espada listo para golpearlo.

Star White: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó el pegaso bajando de golpe la espada con intención de partir en dos la cabeza del dragón.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un fuerte sonido metálico y todos pudieron ver a Star White con su espada en la cabeza del dragón y temblando el pegaso por el choque, mientras el dragón estaba como si nada.

Max: ¿Eso es todo, pony?

Preguntó el dragón con desprecio en su voz. Star White con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, sentía que había metido el remo.

Star White: Oh, oh...

Max: Aparta de mi camino, insecto.

Dijo esto golpeando con dos dedos el potro, mandando a volar y que este chocara con los otros y los animales, formando entre todos una bola que fue botando por el suelo y chocar contra una pared. Dando como resultado que todos estos acabaran unos encima de otros con espirales en los ojos.

Max: Ja, ja, ja. Y ahora a mataros.

El dragón alzó su puño dispuesto a matar a los potros, así hasta que su brazo fue atrapado por unas cadenas que inmovilizaron el brazo, salvando así a los potros de una muerte segura.

Rarity: ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlos, rufián!

Se escuchó de repente la voz de nada menos que de Rarity. Cosa que no paso desapercibido para los potros.

Night Ray: Hey. Conozco esa voz.

Terrax: Y yo.

Los potros miraron y se sorprendieron de ver a nada menos que a Rarity, sujetando el brazo del dragón con una extraña cadena con unos cristales morados en ambos extremos formando puntas muy afiladas. Con unas gemas con la cutie mark de Rarity en ellas.

Heart Fire: ¿Esa es Rarity?

Felia: Se parece a ella. Solo que no es tan vieja.

Aquel comentario de la gata fue escuchado por Rarity, donde ahí respondió molesta.

Rarity: ¿Cómo que vieja? ¡Soy una pony muy joven y hermosa!

Rockaid: Uff...Así es ella. Perdonad a Rarity. Ella suele ser muy...

Star White: Lo sabemos. Rarity es muy dramática.

Le interrumpió el pegaso mientras se levantaba del suelo al igual que lo otros. Eso también fue oído por la unicornio donde ahí gritó molesta.

Rarity: ¡No soy dramática!

Star White: Sí. Igual que ella.

Dijo ahora el joven pegaso con una leve sonrisa. El dragón aun con el brazo atado, tiró de la cadena, haciendo que Rarity fuera directo hacia el dragón donde éste abrió sus fauces dispuesto a devorarla.

Rarity gritó, pero justo en el último momento Rockaid apuntó con su arco al dragón. Dicho arco no tenía flechas, pero en ese instante se formó una flecha mágica que impacto en el rostro del dragón, apartándolo así de la trayectoria de Rarity y salvando a esta. La unicornio en el suelo fue corriendo hasta reunirse con el potro.

Rockaid: ¿Estás bien, Rarity?

Rarity: Sí. Gracias, enano.

Rockaid: Je, je, je. No hay de que, Rarity.

Se decían el uno al otro mientras sonreían. El dragón mientras, lanzó una llamarada contra éstos.

Night Ray: ¡Cuidado! ¡Terrax! ¡Bankai!

Gritó el unicornio donde su fénix se fusionó con el.

Night Ray: ¡Escudo de Cristal!

Se escuchó gritar al joven unicornio, formando delante de todos una barrera de cristal que detuvo por completo la llamarada del dragón.

Max: ¿Cómo?

Night Ray: ¿Estáis bien?

Preguntaba el unicornio a Rockaid y Rarity. Estos últimos miraron impresionados al unicornio que los salvo, donde podían apreciar que éste llevaba ahora una extraña armadura que parecía estar hecha de energía color marrón con detalles color ámbar, con un casco en forma de cabeza de fénix y con la cuite mark del unicornio en la pechera de la armadura.

Rarity: Eh...Sí. Gracias, joven.

Rockaid: Whoa, amigo. Esa armadura mola mazo.

Comentaban agradecidos éstos porque los salvara. El unicornio sonreía, hasta que el dragón de un puñetazo destrozó la barrera de cristal.

Night Ray: Parece que tengo que hacer más. Con vuestro permiso.

El unicornio sacó ahora una espada de color gris con forma de serpiente afilada.

Night Ray: Bien. Hora de poner a prueba mi nueva arma, la Serpent Blade*.

 *** Creación de Draigon 2.0 (Draizen)**

Decía el unicornio poniéndose en guardia enfrente del dragón, donde éste último mirando al unicornio, le dijo divertido.

Max: ¿En serio esperas tú solo enfrentarte a mí?

Night Ray: No lo creo, estoy seguro de ello. Y no es la primera vez que me enfrento a un enorme y feo dragón maloliente.

Le respondió retador el unicornio. Rockaid y Rarity se pusieron al lado del joven unicornio mientras empuñaban sus armas.

Rockaid: No sé quién eres, amigo, pero se ve que estás de nuestro lado.

Night Ray: Me llamo Night Ray.

Rarity: Mucho gusto, joven Night Ray. Yo soy...

Night Ray: Se quien eres, Rarity.

Rarity: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Preguntó Rarity confundida de que el joven unicornio supiera su nombre.

Night Ray: Luego. Ahora tengo que ocuparme de ese dragón.

Rockaid: Amigo. Por si no te has dado cuenta, ese bestia tiene un poder enorme. No podrás acabar tú solo.

Le comentaba el potro terrestre mientras empuñaba su arco. Rarity le dio la razón.

Rarity: El enano tiene razón. Ese horrible tiene mucho poder y no es fácil vencerlo.

Night Ray sonriendo tranquilamente, les respondió.

Night Ray: En realidad no necesitamos vencerlo, solo retenerlo ¡Prisión de Cristal!

Gritó el unicornio clavando su espada al suelo. Acto seguido a los pies del dragón surgieron infinidad de cristales que iban rodeándolo.

Max: ¿Y ahora qué?

El dragón trató de destruir los cristales, pero por muchos que lograse destruir, surgían otros nuevos más haciendo imposible al dragón librarse de ellos. Poco a poco iba siendo rodeado el dragón por todos los cristales hasta quedar completamente cubierto por estos, dando como resultando a una enorme estatua de cristal.

Night Ray: Esto ya está.

Decía el unicornio, sintiéndose enormemente victorioso ante su hazaña.

Rockaid: Whoa, amigo. Eso ha sido una pasada.

Rarity: Nunca se me ocurriría usar los cristales de esa manera.

Heart Fire: Nuestro amigo Night Ray es todo un experto en técnicas con cristales.

Completaba Heart Fire acercándose junto con Star White, los fénix y la gata. En ese momento Rarity centró su vista en la potra, comprobando que esta era una alicornio.

Rarity: Espera ¿Eres una alicornio?

Heart Fire: Eh...Pues sí, Rarity. Lo soy.

Rarity: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Heart Fire: Eh...Pues es complicado de explicar.

No pudo continuar hablando, porque se escuchó una voz femenina.

¿?: ¡Rockaid!

Todos miraron al origen de aquella y vieron a una yegua unicornio de pelaje blanco con crin y cola morada y violeta peinada a lo Vinyl. Con cutie mark de un muffin con un corazón morado. Portando una armadura parecida a la que usaba el potro Rockaid. Junto a la yegua estaba Fluttershy que curiosamente portaba una extraña ballesta con una gema color rosa que contenía dentro la cutie mark de Fluttershy-

Rockaid: ¡Prima!

Respondió alegremente el potro mientras la yegua unicornio corría hacía este y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Unicornio: Oh, Rockaid. Cuando Max te dio aquel brutal golpe con su cola, creí que te pasaría algo malo.

Decía la yegua feliz de que el potro estuviera bien. Rockaid devolviendo el abrazo a quien se suponía que era su prima, la contestó.

Rockaid: Tranquila, Mapache. Ya sabes que soy un potro muy duro. Además, caí en blando.

Star White: Sí. Sobre si hermana.

Decía molesto el joven pegaso. Ahí la unicornio notando a los potros y animales, preguntó.

Unicornio: ¿Y estos quiénes son?

Rockaid: Ah...Unos nuevos amigos que he conocido. Y uno de ellos encerró a ese feo dragón en un gran cristal.

Fluttershy: Ya lo veo.

Completaba la pegaso observando la estatua de cristal donde estaba encerrado Max.

Heart Fire: ¿En serio te llamas Mapache?

Unicornio: En realidad mi nombre es Gore Muffin Hart, aunque mis amigos me llaman Mapache.

Felia: Ya me parecía raro que alguien te llamara "Mapache". Je, je, je.

Comentaba divertida la gata ante el peculiar apodo de la unicornio. Esa fue la primera vez que habló después del encuentro con Rockaid, haciendo que la pegaso centrara su vista en ésta y se emocionara hasta el punto que se lanzó hacia la gata y la dio un fuerte abrazo.

Fluttershy: Ohh...Que adorable gatita...

Decía la pegaso mientras la daba un fuerte abrazo a la gata, hasta casi sin dejarla sin aire.

Felia: Esto...Cuando sea...Me sueltas...Y de paso...Me devuelves los pulmones...

Pero solo logró animar más a la pegaso al escuchar hablar a la gatita que dejándola en el suelo, se puso a hablarla.

Fluttershy: Oh, vaya. Una gata que habla. Que emoción. Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Heart Fire: Se llama Felia y es mi gata guardiana.

Respondió la joven alicornio mientras se ponía al lado de la gata.

Mapache: Y menuda gata, nunca vi una gata de ese tamaño.

Comentaba ahora la unicornio que miraba impresionada como aquella gata era tan grande como la potra alicornio. Luego mirando a los jóvenes potros donde notó que uno de ellos era un alicornio, les preguntó a éstos.

Mapache: De todos modos ¿De dónde salís vosotros? No me sonáis de nada y mucho menos que uno sea una joven potra alicornio.

Night Ray: Bueno...Es complicado de explicar. Nosotros somos...

No pudo continuar hablando porque en ese instante, la estatua de cristal donde estaba encerrado Max se iba agrietando hasta romperse en pedazos, liberando así al feroz dragón donde este rugía de furia.

Star White: ¡Se ha liberado!

Night Ray: ¡Imposible! ¡No puede haberse liberado tan rápido! ¡Debería haberle llevado horas conseguirlo por sí mismo!

El grupo de ponis y animales se alarmaron al ver al enorme dragón, y por supuesto Fluttershy haciendo gala de gran valor, se escondió rápidamente detrás de Rockaid temblando como una hoja.

Max: ¡Ahora sí que me habéis hecho enfadar!

Rugía furioso el dragón, listo para atacar al grupo donde estos se pusieron en guardia.

Star White: ¡Ventus!

Heart Fire: ¡Pyro!

Ambos: ¡Fusión!

Los fénix de cada uno se combinaron con sus portadores. Ahora Star White portaba una armadura de energía como la de un guardia real de color verde con detalles más claros, con la cutie mark del pegaso en el pecho de la armadura. Heart Fire tenía una armadura similar a la de su hermano, solo que de color naranja con detalles dorados.

Mapache: Vaya. Eso no se ve todos los días.

Rockaid: ¿Verdad? Aunque no se ven tan molonas como el del unicornio.

Comentaban ambos primos. Night Ray ahí les respondió.

Night Ray: Es porque ellos aun están en el nivel básico de fusión fénix, mientras que yo tengo el Bankai.

Rockaid: ¿Niveles fénix?

Preguntó curioso el potro. Night Ray empuñando su arma, le dijo.

Night Ray: Luego. Ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de este dragón.

Rarity: Niños. Deberíais dejar esto a nosotros.

Rockaid: Sí. Nosotros somos profesionales en esto.

Comentaban estos dos últimos queriendo que los potros y el joven unicornio se mantuvieran al margen para que no sufrieran daño alguno. Ahí Star White les respondió.

Star White: No os preocupéis. Estoy entrenado para combatir. Al fin y al cabo, soy hijo del héroe más poderoso de nuestro mundo.

Heart Fire: Nuestro padre nos entreno muy bien para enfrentarnos a tipos así...(Aunque esta es nuestra primera batalla real...Que Orión nos proteja).

Comentaba ahora la joven alicornio aunque algo dudosa, ya que nunca había participado antes en una batalla. Ahí Night Ray dijo.

Night Ray: Yo tengo experiencia en la lucha y no es la primera vez que me enfrentó a un monstruo como este.

Rarity estaba preocupada, no quería que aquellos jóvenes potros estuvieran en peligro, pero podía notar la convicción en sus palabras, así que decidió confiar en ellos.

Mapache: Muy bien entonces. Espero que sepáis pelear, porque ese dragón no nos lo va a poner fácil.

Decía Mapache sacando una afilada espada. Star White empuñando su espada, la respondió confiado.

Star White: No te preocupes, linda. Sabemos defendernos, pero bien.

El dragón se preparaba para atacar al grupo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, en una plaza estaban dos sementales en postura de batalla.

Uno de de ellos era un pegaso rojo grande, pero joven. Con crin muy larga y amarilla, cola amarilla con rojo. Ojos azules. Su cutie mark era un corazón rojo oscuro con dos extrañas espadas con forma de llaves o keyblades entrecruzadas dentro del corazón. Portando una armadura azul que daba apariencia de guardia real. Tenía como armas unas espadas que parecían llaves gigantes.

El otro era un unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro. Con crin corta con un gran mechón plateada con dorada y cola larga y en punta plateada y dorada. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark de una cruz de combate frente a unas alas de dragón apuntando hacia abajo. Llevaba una armadura parecida a la del pegaso solo que en rojo. Portaba en su casco un especie de cruz de combate.

Pegaso: Maldito loco ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer liberando a Max y a los otros de su prisión en el Inframundo?

Unicornio: Esta vez te has pasado de la raya, Blackgate.

Decían ambos sementales a un tercero de nombre Blackgate, un especie de alicornio robótico blanco con marcas talladas en su cuerpo con un núcleo rojo en el pecho, alas robóticas con su cuchillas en ella, una macabra sonrisa tallada en el rostro y una cola con aguijón. El misterioso robot se reía perversamente.

Blackgate: Ja, ja, ja ¿Acaso no puedo traer algunos amigos a mi fiesta? Je, je, je.

Unicornio: No cuando provocas muerte y desolación por todas partes, maldito loco.

Le reprochó el unicornio. El robot mirando al unicornio, le contestó.

Blackgate: Que genio, Ignos. No me digas que aun sigues enfadado por lo que pasó en aquella isla hace mucho tiempo.

Ignos: ¡Maldito! ¿Aun lo preguntas? ¡Estuve a punto de perderlo todo por culpa de ese maldito día!

Gritó furioso el unicornio. El pegaso ahí trató de calmarlo.

Pegaso: Cálmate, Ignos. No caigas en sus provocaciones.

Ignos: Ya lo sé, Ventus. Es que aun no puedo perdonarle por lo que me hizo en el pasado.

Respondía enfadado el unicornio, revelando que en cierto modo detestaba al misterioso alicornio robot. Blackgate se reía tras su máscara metálica.

Ventus: Tendrás tu oportunidad de desquitarte cuando acabemos con él.

Ignos: Cierto.

Ambos sementales se preparaban para combatir a Blackgate hasta que se escuchó una voz.

¿?: ¡Que nadie se mueva!

Ventus: Oh, no. Ella no.

Comentó en cierto modo fastidiado el pegaso rojo. En ese momento apareció rodeando a los sementales y al robot, un gran grupo de extraños soldados de diversas razas como ponis, grifos, cebras, hasta minotauros, todos llevando uniformes con el lobo de "Marine". Entre ellos apareció una misteriosa yegua hada de de cuerpo atlético. Pelaje blanca con azul en sus piernas. Con la crin corta color negra y líneas azules al igual que su cola. Alas transparentes. Portando una chaqueta con el logo de la Marine.

Ventus: Como no, Blosson Cero.

Decía el pegaso que no parecía alegrarse en absoluto de ver a aquella yegua. Ignos también molesto, la comentó a la yegua.

Ignos: Cero ¿No tienes a otro a quién fastidiar? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cero: ¿No es evidente? Ocuparme de los criminales como Blackgate, donde espero poder arrestar a vosotros también.

Respondió de forma autoritaria la yegua. Ventus e Ignos rotando los ojos, comentaron.

Ventus: Aun sigues con eso ¿No, Cero?

Ignos: ¿Cuándo admitirás que somos auténticos héroes?

Cero: ¡Nunca! Para mí siempre seréis unos malditos delincuentes que espero algún día meterlos en la cárcel.

Decía la yegua con desprecio a los dos sementales. Blackgate riéndose, la dijo a la ponyhada.

Blackgate: Je, je, je ¿Aun esperas poder detenerme, Cero?

Cero: No importa cuanto me lleve, Blackgate. Pienso asegurarme de llevarte a la justicia.

Blackgate: Ja, ja, ja...Como si una inútil como tú supiera lo que es justicia.

Cero: ¡Entrégate sin oponer resistencia!

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Creo que no.

Cero: No te resistas o...

Los marines apuntaron con sus armas a Blackgate, pero en ese momento una especie de cola muy larga terminada en punta, emergió de arriba hasta ponerse detrás de un minotauro de la marine, y ahí le atravesó de golpe la espalda hasta atravesarle por completo.

 **"Insertar música de la película Alien VS Predator cuando los cazadores y los xenomorfos se encuentran por primera vez."**

Todos se pusieron en alerta al escuchar gritar de dolor al soldado y lo vieron siendo elevado por dicha cola que emergía de un extraño agujero de una pared de una casa. De aquel agujero surgió una extraña criatura que nunca antes habían visto.

Dicha criatura parecía huesuda sin ojos y con afilados colmillos, donde se sujetaba con brazos y piernas a los bordes del agujero donde se asomaba, mientras con su cola atraía a su victima hasta tenerla enfrente de su rostro. Ahí la criatura lanzó su lengua dentada que le atravesó la cabeza, matándolo así al instante.

Ignos: Pero...¿Que cosa es esa?

Ventus: ¿Otro de tus monstruo, Blackgate?

Preguntaba el pegaso, pero el robot no dijo nada. Ahí Blackgate si tuviera un rostro normal, se figuraría sorpresa como asombro.

Blackgate: Nunca he visto una criatura como esa.

Ventus no sabía si creerle al alicornio robot. Cero recuperándose de la sorpresa, gritó.

Cero: ¡Disparad contra esa cosa!

Ordenaba cero y los marines obedeciéndola, comenzaron a disparar contra la criatura. Ésta lanzó al cadáver lejos y saltó esquivando los disparos.

En ese momento surgieron de todas partes varios criaturas más como la primera, uniéndose otras que parecían serpientes con garras tipo hoz.

Marine: ¡Más cosas de esas!

Gritaba un grifo marine señalando a las criaturas que emergían de una calle, hasta que una de ellas que iba desplazándose por el tejado de una casa, saltó sobre éste tirandolo al suelo.

Las criaturas comenzaron a atacar a los marines donde estos se defendieron disparando sus armas contra estos. Ventus e Ignos empuñando sus armas, comentaron.

Ignos: Parece que la fiesta se ha animado.

Ventus: Eso parece.

Blackgate no dijo nada. Simplemente voló con sus alas para estar en lo alto de un edificio, y desde ahí observaba la batalla que se estaba formando abajo.

Blackgate: Parece que esto se acaba de animar.

Comentaba el alicornio robot con una risa malévola mientras detrás de él aparecía una criatura serpiente que se acercaba sigilosamente detrás de él y alzó su garra dispuesto a matarlo. Blackgate ahí sacó una cuchilla de su brazo derecho y rápidamente se giró, cortando el cuello a la criatura, matándola así.

Blackgate: Interesante criatura. Me gustaría poder estudiarla.

Decía el robot queriendo llevarse a al criatura para estudiarla, pero para su sorpresa, el cuerpo de la criatura se desintegró por completo sin quedar un solo rastro de él. Sobraba decir que el robot estaba sorprendido por ello.

Volviendo con los dos sementales y los marines, éstos combatían a las criaturas que los iban atacando sin piedad.

Ignos: ¿Sabes qué son estás cosas, Ventus?

Preguntaba el unicornio esquivando la cola arpón de una de las criaturas. El unicornio de inmediato lanzó su cruza de combate donde emergió de ella una cadena que rodeó el cuello de la criatura y tirando de ella, logró romperle el cuello y matarlo. Ventus desviando con sus keyblades las púas lanzadas por las criaturas serpientes, le contestó.

Ventus: Se parecen a los mutantes que usa Blackgate y los suyos, aunque tienen algo distinto a los típicos mutantes que nos topamos.

El monstruo serpiente se abalanzó sobre ambos sementales. Ventus bloqueó el ataque de hoz con su keyblade y con la otra le atravesó el pecho, matándolo así y luego dejar que su cuerpo se desintegrara.

Ignos: Oye...Normalmente los mutantes que nos topamos, no suelen desintegrarse por completo cuando mueren ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba Ignos mientras con su cruz de combate, atacaba a latigazos a varias criaturas.

Ventus: Presiento que esta vez Blackgate no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Mientras tanto, los marines seguían combatiendo contra las criaturas, donde eran la mayoría despedazados.

Cero disparaba su escopeta contra toda criatura que se iba acercando a ella, así hasta quedarse sin munición en su arma.

Cero: ¡Maldita sea!

Cero rápidamente sacó su sable y de inmediato lo lanzó para atravesar el pecho de un monstruo que la quiso atacar y luego tirarlo contra el suelo. Luego vio a varios de sus soldados retrocediendo mientras disparaban sus armas para cubrir su retirada.

Marine: ¡Nos han cortado el paso! ¡Retirada!

Cero: ¡Denegad esa orden! ¡Aguantad!

Les trataba de ordenar Cero, hasta que sus soldados fueron atravesados por varias púas que los mataron a mayoría de estos.

Cero: ¡Maldita sea!

Cero fue recargando su escopeta aprovechando un respiro. En ese momento se escuchó una voz.

¿?: Ja, ja, ja. Nada podréis hacer contra los híbridos.

Cero: ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Cero al igual que Ventus e Ignos, miraron en dirección hacia donde provino la voz. Para su sorpresa, vieron a un extraño ser parecido a un centauro con pecho de gorila y cabeza de minotauro. Dos pares de brazos donde el par superior eran de gorila, mientras el par inferior era de centauro.

Ventus: Pero ¿Qué cosa es esa?

Ignos: Nunca he visto un mutante como ese.

Comentaban ambos sementales, impresionados por la peculiar criatura que tenían enfrente de ellos. El extraño centauro cruzando de brazos en el par superior, mientras el par inferior se colocaba en jarras, respondió.

Centauro: No soy un mutante. Soy un híbrido al igual que los híbridos lanceros y serpientes que tengo a mi mando. Soy Triturador, uno de los ocho elegidos de Arek el Absoluto.

Se anunció el extraño centauro con una risa malvada.

Ignos: ¿Híbrido?

Ventus: ¿Arek el Absoluto?

Preguntaban ambos sementales que no entendían nada. Cero mirando desafiante al llamado Triturador, le dijo.

Cero: ¿Eres tú quién dirige estas abominaciones? ¡Te ordeno que te detengas estás criaturas y te entregues!

Triturador: Je, je, je. Creo que no.

Cero: Tú lo has querido.

Cero disparó su escopeta contra el híbrido, pero Triturador lo esquivó y casi al instante se desplazó justo enfrente de Cero para sorpresa de la pony hada. Antes de que Cero tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el centauro la quitó el arma y su espada para luego comérselo ambos para sorpresa de ésta.

Cero: ¡Mis armas!

Ignos: ¿Se los ha comido?

Preguntaba el unicornio mientras esquivaba el ataque el un híbrido serpiente, para luego contraatacar y atravesar la cabeza del híbrido con su arma, matándolo así.

Si la sorpresa no fue ya alta, aquello aumentó cuando vio que en el híbrido en los brazos inferiores, en el derecho surgió un cañón como del arma de Cero, mientras en el otro emergía un sable.

Triturador: Soy capaz de comérmelo todo y convertirlo en parte de mi cuerpo. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el híbrido donde con el brazo escopeta, fue disparando a varios marines, matando o hiriendo a la mayoría de éstos. Luego centró su atención en Cero y trató de golpearla con su espada, pero Ventus bloqueó el ataque con sus keyblades.

Ventus: ¿Estás bien, Cero?

Cero: Sí, pero no esperes que te agradezca por esto.

Ventus: ¿Crees que me importa? Si por mi fuera, te habría dejado que te liquidaran, a ver si así se te quitaba lo idiota.

Triturador: ¡Quítate de en medio, insecto!

Gritó el híbrido alzando sus brazos con intención de aplastar al pegaso rojo. Ahí Ventus saltó para atrás esquivando el ataque, a la vez que Cero se apartaba.

Triturador: No tengo tiempo que perder con vosotros. Así que dejaré que un híbrido asediador se ocupe de vosotros.

Decía esto el híbrido chasqueando los dedos. Instantes después, destrozando una casa emergió un híbrido asediador donde todo el mundo se quedó impactado al verlo.

Ignos: ¡Mi madre! ¡Esa cosa es enorme!

Exclamaba Ignos mientras el híbrido asediador rugió y fue cargando arrasando con todo. Los marines iban disparando sus armas contra el híbrido, pero no lograban siquiera frenarlo. El híbrido iba golpeando, cortando o aplastando a todo marine que se encontraban por el camino.

Ventus: ¡Cuidado, Ignos!

Ignos: ¡Lo veo! ¡Atraviesa esto!

Ignos hizo brillar su cruz de combate, creando una cruz de hielo y por ella surgieron infinidad de púas de hielo que iban impactando en el híbrido, aunque no lo detuvo siquiera eso.

Ignos tuvo que apartarse para evitar ser golpeado por el brazo del híbrido. Ventus voló hasta el asediador y le golpeó en la cabeza con sus keyblades haciendo enfurecer a la bestia.

Cero agarrando el fusil de un marine muerto, comenzó a disparar contra el híbrido asediador, algunos disparos estuvieron a punto de alcanzar a Ventus donde ahí el pegaso se quejó.

Ventus: ¡Eh! ¡Cuidado! ¡Que estoy aquí!

Cero: Lo sé.

Contestó Cero siguiendo disparando su arma. El híbrido furioso, apartó a Ventus con un golpe de brazo y se lanzó hacia Cero donde la atrapó con su garra y la levantó del suelo para luego rugirla a la cara.

Cero: ¡Sueltame, engendro!

Gritaba enfadada Cero, tratando de liberarse. El híbrido se disponía a devorarla mientras Ventus e Ignos iban al galope para salvarla. Al final no fue necesario rescatarla porque un fuerte disparo le impactó en la cara del asediador, haciendo que soltara a Cero.

Ventus: ¿Y ahora?

 **Insertar música de youtube " Universe at War: Earth Assault OST: Modern Design" y escuchadla a partir de esta parte.**

En ese instante surgieron de unos haces de luces múltiples soldados ponis con extrañas armaduras y vehículos.

Ignos: ¿Y esos quiénes son?

Preguntaba el unicornio ante la repentina aparición de aquel nuevo grupo de ponis. Ninguno de ellos sabía quienes eran. Aquellos ponis eran nada menos que ponis celestes de la Guardia Celeste.

De inmediato los cruzados celestes sacaron sus cuchillas de energía y se lanzaron contra los híbridos, mientras los adeptos disparaban sus cañones de energía.

Varios inmortales concentraron el fuego contra el híbrido asediador, logrando hacerle daño a éste y hacerlo retroceder.

Ventus, Ignos y Cero no entendían que estaba pasando. Primero aquellas extrañas criaturas que según el llamado Triturador, se denominaban híbridos. Y ahora aquel extraño grupo de ponis salidos de la nada que los estaban combatiendo. De una de las luces surgió el general Mc Hallan armado con un potente rifle pesado.

Mc Hallan: Bien, soldados. Hemos llegado. Que las tropas ataquen a los híbridos.

Ordenaba el general mientras la guardia celeste atacaban a los híbridos. Mc Hallan apuntó con su rifle al híbrido asediador que era atacado por los inmortales. Su arma comenzó a cargar de energía y ahí realizó un potente disparo que impactó en la cabeza del híbrido, haciendo rugir de furia a éste.

Mc Hallan: Vaya. Por lo visto resulta más resistente de lo esperado.

El híbrido asediador cargó contra el general, quitando por medio a varios inmortales a base de golpes. Mc Hallan se preparó para contraatacar, hasta que Ventus e Ignos intervinieron.

Ventus: ¿Listo, Ignos?

Ignos: ¡Por supuesto!

Ambos sementales empuñando sus armas, éstas comenzaron a brillar. Cuando el híbrido estaba a su alcance, ambos sementales saltaron hacia la criatura y entre los dos atravesaron con sus armas al asediador.

Una vez al otro lado, el híbrido asediador comenzó a rugir de dolor mientras su cuerpo era desintegrado.

Ventus: Ese bicho es historia.

Ignos: Sí, je, je, je. Aunque admito que ha sido duro.

Comentaban ambos sementales celebrándolo con un choque de cascos. El general Mc Hallan acercándose a éstos, les comentó.

Mc Hallan: Debo deducir que vosotros sois protectores de Canterlot ¿No?

Ventus: Así es. Soy Ventus Fast. Caballero de la Realeza.

Ignos: Y yo Ignos Night. También Caballero de la Realeza.

Se presentaron ambos caballeros. El general asintiendo, les respondió.

Mc Hallan: Encantado. Yo soy el general Mc Hallan y dirigió a las fuerzas de la Guardia Celeste a ordenes del emperador Star Hope. Nos enviaron aquí para ayudar contra los híbridos.

Ignos: Con que así se llaman estas cosas.

Ventus: Pero ¿De dónde salen?

Mc Hallan: Las explicaciones luego, ahora tenemos que hacer limpieza.

Contestaba el general mientras empuñaba su arma y veía que más híbridos aparecían.

Ventus: De acuerdo. Hablaremos luego. Ahora a combatir contra estas cosas.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, estaban Rainbow y Applejack Ambas yeguas empuñaban unas extrañas armas, siendo la de Rainbow una lanza con una punta de cristal color azul cielo con la cutie mark de la pegaso dentro de ella. Mientras la de Applejack unos Unos nunchakos de hielo de tres tiras con unos cristales de Orichalcum color naranja, en la punta de esa arma contiene dentro los cristales de la cutie mark de la vaquera. Ambas yeguas parecían estar peleando contra alguien en unas calles de Canterlot.

Rainbow: Mira que escaparte del inframundo, para luego al final volver a ella de una patada en el trasero.

Decía retadora la pegaso empuñando su lanza. Applejack la secundó.

Applejack: No nos compliques más esto y ríndete, "Archdemon".

Ambas yeguas en posición de combate, tenían delante de ellas a un demonio de color azul cielo, grande y musculoso, con unas alas grandes y cola puntiaguda, su cabeza era un cráneo blanco con unos colmillos muy afilados con dos enormes cuernos que estaban curvados. Ojos color amarillos.

Archdemon: Ja, ja, ja. Si he vuelto es para vengarme de quienes me enviaron allí y nada me quitará ese placer.

Decía el demonio alzando sus brazos. De éstos comenzaron a recorrer electricidad, para acto seguido lanzarlas contra ambas yeguas.

Applejack: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Applejack saltando hacia un lado mientras Rainbow lo hacía volando.

El demonio seguía disparando, hasta unos disparos impactaron en sus brazos, deteniendo así sus ataques.

¿?: Aléjate de nuestras chicas.

¿?: Sí. Nadie lastima a mi tesoro.

Decían dos extraños ponis que estaban en lo alto de unos tejados. El primero era un pony terrenal rojo con crin y cola blanca. Su cutie mark no se veía debido a un gran abrigo rojo que éste llevaba. Empuñaba unas pistolas en sus cascos. El otro era también un terrestre, de pelaje gris oscuro con crin larga plateada y cola larga plateada con gris. Con una marca negra enfrente de los ojos en forma de antifaz. Una extraña cutie mark en forma de mapache con máscara de ladrón negra en su parte superior. Llevaba una armadura marrón, un pañuelo amarillo y un sombrero vaquero. Iba empuñando un extraño bastón revolver. Ambas yeguas al ver a ambos sementales, se alegraron mientras decían.

Rainbow: ¡Alex!

Applejack: ¡Cooper!

Los eludidos saltaron para reunirse con las yeguas.

Alex: Aquí estoy, Rainbow.

Decía el semental rojo reuniéndose con la pegaso.

Cooper: ¿Estás bien, tesoro?

Decía ahora el semental de pelaje gris a la vaquera.

Applejack: Nos alegra que vinierais, Cooper.

Rainbow: ¿Se puede saber por qué habéis tardado tanto?

Preguntaba un tanto molesta la pegaso. Ahí los sementales se excusaron.

Alex: Lo siento, amor. Es que nos topamos con unas extrañas criaturas que surgieron de repente.

Applejack: ¿Unas extrañas criaturas?

Cooper: Sí, tesoro. Eras unos extraños bichos que parecían mezclas de varias especies. Nos atacaron en cuanto nos vieron y tuvimos que liquidarlos, pero seguía apareciendo más y más por todos lados. Si no hubiese sido por aquellos extraños ponis...

Rainbow: ¿Extraños ponis?

Alex: Aparecieron también de la nada como las misteriosas criaturas, pero éstos protegían a los habitantes Canterlot a la vez que se enfrentaban a las criaturas logrando destruirlas. Cuando vimos que la situación estaba controlada, vinimos para ayudaros con Archdemon.

Applejack: Ya veo...

Los ponis conversaban mientras el demonio sintiéndose ignorado, les llamó la atención.

Archdemon: ¡Suficiente! ¡Esta vez os destruiré a todos!

Gritaba el demonio preparándose para atacar mientras los ponis se ponían en guardia, pero justo en ese momento unas flamas de fuego impactaron de lleno en él.

Archdemon: ¿Pero qué...?

¿?: ¿Os importa si me uno a la fiesta?

Las miradas se dirigiendo hacia un misterioso alicornio de fuego.

Applejack: ¿Un alicornio?

Alex: ¿Quién eres tú, amigo?

Preguntaban estos al ver a un alicornio salido de la nada. El misterioso alicornio tranquilamente caminando, les respondió.

Piro: Llamadme Piro Fire.

Se presentaba el alicornio revelando ser Piro Fire. Portaba a la espalda una extraña mochila de metal rojo.

¿?: Y a mí, llamadme Adelia.

Se presentaba ahora Adelia que aparecía caminando con su fusil de pulso colocando por encima de su hombro.

Rainbow: ¿Quiénes se suponéis qué sois vosotros dos?

Preguntaba la pegaso que al igual que sus amigos, no tenían idea de quienes eran aquellos extraños ponis. Adelia con una leve sonrisa, la contestó.

Adelia: ¿Nosotros? Somos la Patrulla Harmony.

Alex: (¿Patrulla Harmony? ¿Dónde escuché ese nombre antes?)

Pensaba para sí el llamado Alex, sintiendo que había escuchado aquel nombre antes.

Cooper: ¿Y qué os trae por aquí, encanto?

Preguntaba ahora el vaquero. Adelia volvió a responder.

Adelia: Fácil, novato. A acabar con un bicho feo como el que tenemos ahí delante.

Cooper: ¿Novato?

Preguntó el vaquero que en cierto modo le molestó el comentario de la yegua. Ahí la dijo a ésta.

Cooper: Para que te enteres, soy Tennessee Cooper. Maestro ladrón y Caballero de la Realeza.

Adelia: Lo que tú digas, "Coopy" (se pronuncia Cuupy)

Respondió la yegua con una leve sonrisa burlona para molestia del vaquero.

Cooper: Es Cooper.

Adelia: Coopy suena mejor.

Seguía respondiendo la yegua, molestando bastante al vaquero por la insinuación. El vaquero iba a protestar hasta que Applejack interrumpió.

Applejack: No es el momento de discutir, Cooper. Y vosotros, si queréis ayudarnos, os lo agradeceríamos bastante.

Piro: Claro. Para eso estamos.

Archdemon: ¡No me importa cuantos seáis! ¡Vais a morir todos!

Gritó el demonio cargando de electricidad sus brazos y lanzando un rayo contra el grupo.

Rainbow: ¡Cuidado!

Piro Fire sin perder tiempo se interpuso por delante del grupo y creando una barrera mágica, detuvo el ataque. Adelia saltó rodando por un lateral y fue disparando su fusil pesado contra el demonio, luego de unos disparos de fusil, lanzó unos misiles hélice que impactaron de nuevo contra el demonio.

Alex: Vaya. No me vendría mal un fusil lanzamisiles de esos.

Comentaba el semental que en cierto modo, le gustaba el rifle que usaba la yegua. Applejack lanzando esquirlas de hielo desde sus nunchakus, le dijo.

Applejack: Tú concéntrate en destruir al demonio.

Alex: ¿Qué? Ah, sí ¡Toma esto!

Alex volando en alto, disparo sus pistolas contra el demonio. Adelia se acercaba corriendo a la vez que disparaba contra el demonio mientras este último se cubría con su brazo. Cuando estuvo cerca, Adelia sacó su espada y saltó tratando de golpearlo con ella, pero el demonio la golpeó con su puño mandando a volar. La yegua habría seguido volando si no hubiera sido atrapada por Rainbow.

Rainbow: ¡Te tengo!

Adelia: Gracias, Rainbow.

Rainbow: Ni voy a preguntarte como sabes mi nombre.

Coper disparaba su bastón revolver contra el demonio logrando hacerle algo de daño a este. Luego tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivar un rayo eléctrico lanzado por el demonio.

Archdemon: ¡Soy el demonio más poderoso del inframundo! ¡Nunca me derrotareis!

Adelia: Deja que ponga en cuestión eso con mi nueva arma, la Magnum Blade.

Decía la yegua que aun seguía siendo agarrado por Rainbow, sacando de su cazadora azul una pistola Magnum y desde ahí disparó balas láser que hicieron daño en el demonio.

Adelia: Rainbow, vuela por encima de él y déjame caer.

Rainbow: ¿Qué dices?

Adelia: Confía en mí, Rainbow. Sé lo que hago.

Rainbow no sabía si confiar en ella, pero de momento ella y su compañero alicornio los han estado ayudado, así que decidió hacerla caso.

Rainbow: Como quieras.

Rainbow cargó con Adelia para ganar altura y estar encima del demonio.

Adelia: Gracias. Aquí me bajo yo.

Adelia se soltó de la pegaso y fue bajando en trayectoria hacia el demonio. Mientras lo hacía, iba disparando su pistola contra el demonio causando daños a este.

Adelia: Y ahora...

El arma de Adelia comenzó a cambiar. El gatillo y mango se convirtieron en mango de una espada y en los dos agujeros de adelante surgieron dos filos láser de color verde.

Adelia: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó Adelia realizando un potente tajo contra el demonio. Una vez en el suelo, el demonio estaba temporalmente en el sitio, hasta que uno de sus cuernos cayó resultado de haber sido cortado.

Archdemon: ¡Mi cuerno! ¡Me has cortado mi cuerno!

Decía furioso el demonio por el hecho de que le cortaran el cuero.

Adelia: Sí. Cierto que así estás más feo de lo que ya eras antes, pero si me dejas cortar el otro cuerno, estarás a juego.

Bromeaba la yegua con una sonrisa burlona mientras Rainbow, Alex, Cooper se reían por la ocurrencia de la yegua.

Archdemon: ¡Maldito pony!

El demonio trató de pisotear a la yegua, pero Adelia saltó con una voltereta para atrás mientras su arma adoptando de nuevo su forma Magnun, realizó varios disparos contra el demonio. Luego en el suelo se puso al lado de Cooper y Alex donde el vaquero ahí la comentó.

Cooper: Buenos disparos, vaquera.

Adelia: Gracias, Coopy.

Cooper: Es Cooper.

Alex: Luego hablamos de gramática, ahora a coser a tiros a ese bicho.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Adelia con su Magnum Blade, Cooper con su bastón revolver y Alex con sus pistolas, comenzaron a disparar con todas ellas, acribillando al demonio con sus disparos.

Alex: Ahora ya no eres tan duro ¿Verdad?

Se burlaba el terrestre mientras el demonio ya harto de recibir disparos, creó un campo eléctrico a su alrededor y gritó.

Archdemon: ¡Ya basta!

Gritó el demonio expandiendo el campo, golpeando y electrocutando a los tres terrestres, haciendo que salieran volando.

Applejack: ¡Cooper!

Rainbow: ¡Alex!

Las dos yeguas fueron a socorrer a los dos sementales mientras el demonio se lanzaba hacia Adelia que se había alejado de ellos.

Archdemon: ¡Tú serás la primera en morir!

Piro: ¡No toques a mi compañera!

El alicornio se interpuso en su camino, siendo éste agarrado por el demonio.

Archdemon: Cambio de idea. Tú serás el primero en morir.

Decía el demonio preparándose para matar al alicornio. Piro trataba de liberarse, pero el demonio lo tenía fuertemente agarrado.

Piro: (No puedo soltarme. Puede que tenga que usar mi nueva arma).

Archdemon: Di tus últimas palabras, pony.

Piro: ¿Qué te parece esto? ¡Activando Buster Crosser!

El demonio ignoraba lo que decía el alicornio, hasta que de la mochila metálica que tenía Piro surgieron dos cañones giratorios y apuntaron al demonio donde de inmediato comenzaron a cargar de energía de fuego.

Volviendo con Heart Fire y los otros, éstos tenían algunas complicaciones contra el dragón Max.

Heart Fire: ¡Corazón de Fuego!

Gritó la potra lanzando un corazón de fuego contra el dragón, pero no le hizo nada y éste contraatacó con su aliento de fuego contra la potra. Star White la agarró y la apartó del ataque de fuego.

Fluttershy: ¡No hagas daños a potros inocentes, dragón malo!

Decía Fluttershy con un tono nada corriente en ella, disparó una flecha mágica desde su ballesta que impactó en la cara del dragón, aturdiendo temporalmente a éste. Night Ray aprovechó para saltar sobre éste y con su espada, hacerle un leve corte en el pecho de Max, haciendo rugir de dolor.

Max: ¡Malditos ponis!

Rugía furioso el dragón tratando de aplastar a Night Ray con su puño, pero el joven unicornio se teletransportó para esquivar el ataque y Mapache lanzó un rayo cegador al rostro del dragón, dejando temporalmente ciego a éste.

Felia: ¡Ahora voy yo! ¡Afinidad Rayo!

Nada más decir eso, su cuerpo se volvió amarillo con blanco en las patas y negro en las orejas. Sus dos colas pasaron a una fina cola negra, terminada en una cola dentada en forma de rayo amarillo. Unos hoyuelos marrones en su rostro, pelaje blanco terminado en punta alrededor de su cuello. Por alrededor de su cuerpo, desprendía electricidad.

Rockaid: ¿Esa gata acaba de cambiar de aspecto?

Preguntaba el potro impresionado por el cambio de aspecto de la gata. Heart Fire que había descendido al suelo junto con su hermano, con una sonrisa le contestó.

Heart Fire: Sí. Mi amiga Felia es una gata muy especial.

Felia ahí fue corriendo a la velocidad del rayo hacia el dragón, escaló por la espalda del dragón a la vez que le daba sacudidas eléctricas y acto seguido le mordió del cuello a Max, provocando un fuerte voltaje en éste que lo hizo rugir de dolor.

El dragón furioso trató de agarrar a la gata, pero ésta saltó hacia el cielo a gran altura.

Max: ¡Ahora si que te voy a freír!

Rugió el dragón lanzando una llamarada contra Felia estando ésta en el aire.

Heart Fire: ¡Felia!

Fluttershy: ¡La va a freír!

Gritaban ambas, alarmadas porque Felia se fuera a convertirse en gata tostada, pero Felia rápidamente adoptó su afinidad de fuego, haciéndola inmune al fuego.

Max: ¿Qué demonios?

Felia sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa del dragón. Ahí volvió a cambiar de afinidad, ahora a elemento tierra donde su pelaje se vuelve marrón oscuro con detalles más claros. Su cuerpo desarrolló consistencia como de la roca a la vez que se hacía más grande y pesada.

Felia: ¡Pedrada va!

Gritaba la gata convirtiendo su cuerpo en pesada roca y golpear con dureza la cabeza del dragón.

La gata aterrizó en el suelo, dejando al dragón fuertemente aturdido por el fuerte golpe que le dio ésta.

Heart Fire: ¡Así se hace, Felia! ¡Eres una gata sensacional!

La animaba Heart Fire a su gata mientras la felina sonreía. Rarity, Mapache, Rockaid y Fluttershy estaban impresionados por las transformaciones que había realizado la gatita.

Mapache: Vaya. Esa gata no es nada corriente.

Night Ray: Claro que no. Felia no es una gatita corriente, es una Rainbow Cat.

Rockaid: ¿Una Rainbow Cat? ¿Qué es eso?

Night Ray no pudo contestar porque Fluttershy puso una expresión de miedo y gritó.

Fluttershy: ¡Cuidado, gatita!

Por desgracia el aviso llegó tarde y Felia no pudo evitar ser fuertemente golpeada por la cola de Max. El golpe la mandó estrellarse contra una estatua cercana.

Heart Fire: ¡Felia!

La potra se teletransportó a la posición de donde estaba la gata, sin darse cuenta que se había quedado expuesta a que Max lo atacara.

Star White: ¡Hermana!

Rarity: ¡Pequeña!

Rockaid: ¡Detrás de ti!

Heart Fire estuvo tan centrada en ayudar a su amiga gatuna, que no se percató que el dragón se dirigía hacia ella.

Max: ¡Tú serás la primera en morir!

Rugía el dragón lanzando su puño contra Heart Fire donde ésta se dio cuenta tarde. Los demás trataron de ir en su ayuda. La potra viendo como el puño del dragón iba llegando hacia ella, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, golpe que nunca llegó.

Primero se escuchó un golpe seco. Luego el grupo se detuvo donde sus expresiones mostraban sorpresa. Heart Fire al ver que el golpe nunca llegó, abrió los ojos y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Heart Fire: ¿Papá?

La potra pudo ver que el puño de Max fue detenido por nada menos que por su padre, Mike Bluer. El semental con su Bankai puesto, detenía el puño de Max con un solo casco sin esfuerzo.

Fluttershy: ¿Quién es él?

Rockaid: Whoa...¿Habéis visto? Ha detenido el puño de Max como si nada.

Decía el potro impresionado por la hazaña del inesperado alicornio.

Mapache: Sí, pero ¿Quién es él?

Rarity: No lo sé, pero se ve muy apuesto.

Decía ahora Rarity con una sonrisa, ya que para ella, el nuevo semental era bastante apuesto.

Mientras tanto, Max trataba de empujar su puño contra el alicornio, pero no lograba mover ni un centímetro. El alicornio en cambio, se mantenía en el sitio manteniendo la mirada fija en el dragón.

Mike: No te atrevas a tocar a mis hijos, o lo lamentarás.

Le decía al dragón el alicornio con tono casi como a amenaza, para acto seguido de un movimiento apartar violentamente el brazo de Max que lo hizo retroceder. El dragón estaba sorprendido de que un pony detuviera con tanta facilidad su puño, pero luego recobrando el sentido, le dijo.

Max: ¡No se quién eres ni me importa! ¡Te voy a matar por interrumpir mi ataque!

Rugía furioso el dragón lanzándose contra el alicornio donde éste último lo esperaba tranquilamente. Rarity y los otros se alarmaron al ver al dragón queriendo matar al alicornio donde este último se mantenía impasible. Mike simplemente se quedó en el sitio con mirada desafiante, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba al dragón queriendo atacarlo.

Mientra tanto en otro lugar.

Twilight: ¡Frigata!

Gritaba Twilight que portando un extraño libro color negro con bordes plateados con un cristal morado con forma de estrella de la cutie mark de Twilight en ellas, lanzaba desde dicho libro unas bolas de fuego contra cierto enemigo.

Ese enemigo era un especie de espectro huesudo parecido a la muerte. Con huesos verdaderamente enormes. Túnica como una capa, con unas alas sombrías en la espalda. Cabeza esquelética con enormes colmillos. Armado con una guadaña, partió en dos dichas bolas de fuego.

Twilight: ¡Ríndete Wrigth! ¡Te superamos en número!

Decía Twilight al esqueleto cuyo nombre era Wrigth. Junto a Twilight estaba Pinkie Pie armada con un extraño escudo con forma de corazón con una corona arriba y alas blancas en las orillas, de color dorado con azul y en el centro estaba el cristal con forma de la cutie mark de Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: Sí. Si lo haces, te prometo que te haré un rico pastel ¿Verdad, Brodek?

Preguntaba Pinkie Pie dirigiendo la mirada a un semental terrestre de pelaje verde, con crin negro con rayas verdes y cola flameada de negro y verde. Ojos verdes. Cutie mark de dos guitarras rockeras en equis. Llevaba una cazadora negra puesta como una gran katana.

Brodek: Bueno...Eso es cuestionable. Mejor ese pastel sea para mí. Je, je, je.

¿?: No seas goloso, Brodek. Comparte un poco. Y si es conmigo, mejor. La grande y hermosa Ember Paint.

Habló ahora una hermosa yegua unicornio de pelaje plateado. Crin dorada larga y sedosa. Ojos color rubi. Cutie mark de un sable con alas. Llevaba un abrigo negro bordado en azul.

¿?: ¿Me dejarías probar un poco de tus pasteles, Ember? Porque me apetece uno ahora.

Decía ahora un semental terrestre de pelaje blanco y crin y cola azul con brillos celestes, cutie mark de un corazón de rubí. Portando una armadura de la guardia nocturna. La llamada Ember mirando al semental con una sonrisa, le sacó la lengua al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo y le dijo a éste.

Ember: Lo siento, Shield, pero todos serán para mí. Je, je, je.

Shield: Ay, no, capitana. Al menos uno aunque sea pequeñito.

Respondía Shield con expresión de cachorro triste. Ember ni le hizo caso.

Twilight: Wrigth. No sé cómo te las ingeniaste para que tú y tus compinches Max y Archdemon escaparais del Inframundo, pero os vamos a devolver allí de inmediato.

Wrigth: Je, je, je. Ni lo soñéis. Mucho nos costó escapar, y esta vez nada nos devolverá allí. Y ahora ¡Morid!

El esqueleto iba a atacar, hasta que unas flechas mágicas y unos rayos de energía impactaron contra el esqueleto, deteniendo así su ataque.

Pinkie: Buen disparo, Twilight.

La felicitaba la pony rosa de forma alegre. Twilight con expresión dudosa, la respondió.

Twilight: Yo no he lanzado ese ataque.

Brodek: ¿Entonces quién fue? ¿Fuiste tú, Ember?

Ember: Para nada.

Shield: Pero entonces ¿Quién fue?

En ese momento aparecieron de la nada Vulcan con su Martillo Atronador, Eye Fox con su Arco del Cielo, siendo acompañada por del drom Gizmo y Camaleón con la Morfo Arma convertida en cañón de energía.

Vulcan: Ja, ja, ja. ¡Aquí está el gran Vulcan para el que quiera algo con él!

Se jactaba el robot mientras zarandeaba su martillo.

Fox: Concéntrate, tarugo. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Camaleón: Como el de acabar con ese feo esqueleto de ahí.

Comentaba el grupo. El esqueleto recuperándose de los disparos, miró al nuevo grupo de ponis. En ese instante sus ojos pasaron a una de completa sorpresa.

Wright: Un momento, yo os conozco. Sois esos de la patrulla...

Decía el esqueleto observando a los recién llegados. Éstos viendo al esqueleto, comentaron.

Vulcan: ¡Anda! Si es el cara de esqueleto.

Fox: Vaya. Que sorpresa. No esperaba ver a Wrigth por aquí.

Camaleón: Wrigth, cuando tiempo ¿Cómo te la vida, socio? ¿O debería decir muerte?

Comentaba el grupo mientras Wrigth tenía una expresión de completa sorpresa. Twilight y los otros no parecían tener idea de lo que pasaba.

Shield: ¿Quiénes son esos ponis?

Ember: No tengo ni idea. Y a saber de que conocen a Wrigth.

Brodek: Espero que no sean amigos suyos, ya tenemos bastantes con lo que tenemos aquí.

Comentaban éstos. Mientras tanto, Wrigth mirando a Eye Fox y los otros, comentó.

Wright: Espera...Si vosotros estáis aquí...Eso significa que "él" también está aquí...

Comentaba el esqueleto mirando con miedo por todos lados tratando de encontrar a alguien. Así hasta que Vulcan alegremente le dijo.

Vulcan: ¿Te refieres al jefe? Pues sí. Ha venido con nosotros. Je, je, je.

Respondió el robot con una sonrisa. Aquella afirmación hizo que el esqueleto empezara a temblar de miedo.

Wright: ¡No, no, noooo! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Es imposible! ¡No puede estar él aquí! ¡Oh, no!

Twilight y los otros les sorprendió en repentino miedo que aparentaba Wrigth, ya que para ellos era muy extraño aquella reacción.

Twilight: ¿Qué le pasa a Wrigth? ¿Por qué parece tener ahora miedo?

Pinkie: Ni idea, Twilight. Quizás se olvidó los deberes en casa.

Ember mirando al esqueleto, respondió.

Ember: No creo que sea eso, mi amiga rosada. Sea lo que sea, parece que a Wrigth le produce mucho miedo.

Shield: Pero ¿Qué podría asustar de esa manera a alguien como Wrigth?

Antes de obtener respuesta, se escuchó una especie de explosión de fuego en la lejanía.

Twilight: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Preguntaba la alicornio, para luego escucharse un especie de grito y luego ver caer de golpe a Archdemon justo al lado de Wrigth. El demonio presentaba quemaduras por todo su cuerpo.

Wrigth: ¿Archdemon?

Luego se escuchó también el sonido como de algo golpeando, y luego apareció cayendo también nada menos que a Max, también al lado de Wrigth.

Wrigth: ¿Max?

Twilight y los otros parecían confusos de ver aparecer de repente a Archdemon y a Max. Mientras la patrulla, parecía estar tranquila.

Fox: Por el sonido, eso parecía las nuevas armas de Piro Fire.

Gizmo: (Pitidos varios).

Camaleón: Y el golpe, debe haber sido uno de los puñetazos de Mike.

Comentaban estos. En ese momento llegaron el resto de la patrulla como resto de ponis presentes.

Ignos: ¡Twilight!

Twilight: ¡Ignos!

Ventus: ¡Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: ¡Ventus!

Rarity: ¡Applejack! ¡Cooper!

Applejack: ¡Rarity!

Rockaid: ¡Hola, Rainbow! ¡Hola, Alex!

Rainbow: Hola, enano.

Las mane como los nuevos ponis se juntaron mientras conversaban entre ellos.

Twilight: Ignos ¿Y Blackgate?

Ignos: Se escapó cuando aparecieron esas cosas.

Ember: ¿Cosas, hermano?

Ventus: Monstruos que nunca habíamos visto antes. Nos habrían matado a nosotros y a Cero si...

Rainbow: Bueno. Si hubiesen matado a Cero, tampoco habría sido una gran perdida.

Decía la pegaso con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que Cero que estaba ahí la mirase feo.

Ventus: Ejem...Como iba diciendo. Nos habrían matado si aquellos extraños ponis no hubiesen aparecido.

Rarity: ¿Extraños ponis, Ventus?

Ignos: Así es, Rarity. Unos ponis con armaduras y armas alucinantes, donde empezaron a matar a esas cosas. Fue alucinante.

Comentaba en parte emocionado el unicornio. Ahí Eye Fox respondió.

Fox: Son la Guardia Celeste, nuestro ejercito por así decirlo.

Todos miraron hacia la arquera en el momento que dijo está lo del ejercito.

Rockaid: ¿Ejercito de la Guardia Celeste?

Vulcan: Sí, enano. Je, je, je. El ejercito que viene con nosotros para destruir a los híbridos.

Star White: Es verdad. Je, je, je. Sin duda el ejercito que dirige nuestro padre es alucinante.

Comentaban alegremente el robot artillero y el joven pegaso. Ahí Twilight preguntó.

Twilight: ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?

Adelia: Nosotros somos...

Pinkie: ¡Cuidado!

Advirtió Pinkie ya que Archdemon disparó un fino rayo eléctrico contra el grupo donde rápidamente lo esquivaron, excepto uno.

Alex: ¡Shield!

Gritó Alex al ver que el rayo le había atravesado el corazón y cayó al suelo.

Una gran conmoción se formó en el grupo al ver al unicornio nocturno caer al suelo con un gran agujero en el pecho y sangrando por todos lados. El grupo se acercó para tratar de socorrerlo.

Twilight: ¡Shield...!

Rarity: ¡Shield!

Ignos: ¡Oh, no, Shield!

Trataban de reanimar a su amigo, pero éste no daba señales de vida. El grupo se temió lo peor.

Fox: Oh, no...Me temo que está...

Comentaba la arquera, hasta que Mapache furiosa, le gritó.

Mapache: ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! ¡Él no puede morir, maldita sea!

Ventus: No pude ser. Es un idiota, pero no se merecía esto.

Archdemon sonreía perversamente al ver que había logrado matar a uno de los ponis.

Archdemon: Je, je, je...Uno menos.

Ember acercándose al cuerpo de Shield, no pudo evitar comentar.

Ember: Lo siento...Me temo que está...Muerto...

Un gran pesar se formó en el grupo. Heart Fire que estaba mirando la escena, se dio cuenta de algo y sacado de su armadura un collar de metal estelar que tenía la imagen de un fénix que sujetaba un corazón de rubí. Luego ahí dijo a los presentes.

Heart Fire: Esperad un momento. Aun podemos salvar a vuestro amigo.

Los presentes miraron extrañados a la potra en el momento que dijo eso último.

Alex: ¿Qué estás diciendo, niña? ¿No has oído a la capitana? Shield está muerto.

Le decía el terrestre de abrigo rojo. Ahí Fluttershy comentó.

Fluttershy: Bueno...Podríamos probar a reunir las siete esferas y convocar al dragón sagrado para que reviva a nuestro amigo.

Ventus: Fluttershy, querida. Debes dejar de ver esos animes de Japony.

Le decía Ventus a la pegaso. Heart Fire negando con la cabeza, respondió.

Heart Fire: Confiad en mí. Puedo aun salvarlo si no es muy tarde para su alma.

La potra se acercó al cuerpo de Shield. Ahí la joven alicornio sujetó el amuleto donde comenzó a brillar con una luz naranja.

Nadie comprendía lo que pasaba, hasta que ahí lo vieron. Del collar surgió la imagen de un fénix en llamas que desplegaba sus alas, para acto seguido introducirse en el cuerpo de Shield. Ahí todos vieron que milagrosamente el agujero que tenía el pony en el pecho, iba desapareciendo para acto seguido el unicornio abrir los ojos y coger un gran soplo de aire.

Shield: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaba el unicornio como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla. Ninguno podía creerse lo que acababan de presenciar.

Todos: ¡¿Shield?!

Rarity: ¡No puedo creerlo!

Fluttershy: ¡Está vivo!

Pinkie: ¡Es genial!

Shield: ¡Ahhhh...! ¡No, Ember, no me mates! ¡No fui yo quien le vendió a Holy Blade las fotos que te tome cuando te estabas duchando!

Gritaba el unicornio completamente asustado. Ember escuchando eso, le preguntó molesta.

Ember: ¿Qué acabas de decir, idiota?

Heart Fire sonrió al ver que su amuleto había funcionado, pero luego se sintió muy cansada y se habría caído al suelo si Night Ray no la hubiera llegado a cogerla.

Night Ray: ¿Estás bien, Heart Fire?

Preguntaba preocupado el unicornio por la potra. Ésta sonriendo, le respondió.

Heart Fire: Sí..Estoy bien. Solo un poco cansada. Usar el Corazón de Fuego consume mucha energía. Ya me lo advirtió Anum de que no abusara de ese poder, al menos que fuera necesario.

Twilight: Pequeña ¿Qué clase de magia has usado? Jamás vi nada igual.

Preguntaba la alicornio a la potra. Heart Fire ya sintiéndose algo mejor y logrando ponerse de pie, la respondió.

Heart Fire: Solo un poco de magia del amuleto que me regalaron.

Twilight: Increíble...

Decía Twilight sin apartar la vista del amuleto que llevaba Heart Fire, que en cierto modo, sentía que había una magia muy poderosa en ella.

Archdemon se quedó impresionado al ver que el unicornio que había matado, volvía a la vida.

Archdemon: ¡Imposible! ¡Ese pony ya debería estar muerto!

Max: Je, je, je. Por lo visto no fuiste muy certero con ese disparo.

Decía con burla el dragón. Archdemon molesto por el comentario, le respondió.

Archdemon: Solo han tenido suerte, ahora sí que los mataré a todos.

Gritó el demonio cargando de electricidad y disparando un potente rayo contra el grupo. Esta vez estaban preparados para defenderse.

Pero el rayo fue desviado por un golpe de brazo de alguien. En ese momento pudieron ver a quien desvió el rayo.

Star White y Heart Fire: ¡Papá!

Night Ray: ¡Mike!

Exclamaron los jóvenes al ver que fue Mike quien desvío el rayo con un golpe de brazo. Salvo la patrulla, el resto de ponis miraban con interés al alicornio azul que acababa de aparecer.

Mike no apartaba la vista del dragón, demonio y del esqueleto, donde éste último miraba a Mike con miedo.

Wrigth: ¡No...es él...es él...! ¡No puede ser...!

Exclamaba el esqueleto con miedo, al reconocer al alicornio que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Se recomienda leer los fanfics siguientes para entender mejor la historia:**

 **My Little Pony: La Caída del Imperio**

 **My Little Pony: La Rueda del Destino**

 **My Little Pony: El Juego del Poder**

 **Fanfics propiedad de black-spyro**

 **Antes que nada, quiero dar gracias a black-spyro por dejarme los personajes de sus fanfics, donde le agradezco muchísimo por ello.**


	30. Los Caballeros de la Realeza 2º Parte

**Antes de leer el capítulo de hoy, pido a todos los lectores un minuto de silencio para nuestro amigo "** **GhostWritercl" ya que a estas alturas a partir del 10 de abril de 2018, nuestro amigo se va de ejercito en su país.**

 **Los Caballeros de la Realeza 2º Parte**

Tras abandonar la capital de Canterlot, Blackgate iba volando hasta llegar a un basto bosque.

El alicornio robot aterrizó en el suelo y luego miró por todos lados.

¿?: ¿Cómo ha ido, hermano?

Se escuchó una voz de entre los árboles. Blackgate le respondió.

Blackgate: Ah...Whitegate. Pues...Digamos que las cosas se han torcido un poco.

¿?: ¿Qué quieres decir con que se han torcido un poco?

Se escuchó otra voz, ésta algo más gruesa que la primera voz.

De en medio de los árboles aparecieron dos nuevos individuos. El primero era un alicornio negro con crin corta con blanco y plata, dientes filosos. Ojos rojo sangre. Portaba una armadura que cubría su cuerpo color gris opaco con detalles rojos. Un cinturón con varios dispositivos y armas. Portaba una máscara que era un cráneo color rojo con una línea negra al estilo Deathstrok de Arkham Origins.

El otro era un minotauro bípedo con enormes cuernos. Portando una armadura color gris oscuro con un engranaje partido por la mitad. Brazos descubiertos con tatuajes que eran líneas azules, con guanteletes gruesos y pesados. Colgando en su espalda tenía una enorme hacha color dorado.

Blackgate: Hola a ti también, Megahorn. Pues hemos tenido algunas dificultades en nuestro plan inicial.

Respondía el alicornio robot al minotauro de nombre Megahorn.

Whitegate: Ya veo. Mejor reunámonos con los soldados Tiger y nos lo cuentas.

Blackgate: Muy bien.

Los tres caminaron por el bosque para reunirse con sus soldados Tiger, pero cuando llegaron al lugar de reunión, se llevaron una sorpresa.

Veían a soldados ponis con trajes negros y capuchas tapándoles el rostro, todos en el suelo completamente muertos.

Megahorn: Pero...¿Qué rayos ha pasado aquí?

Preguntaba el minotauro, sorprendido por ver a los soldados que le esperaban, muertos y repartidos por el suelo. Whitegate examinó algunos de los cuerpos y notó que todos estos tenían señales de haber recibido cortes con algo afilado, pero también había algo más. Curiosamente en el lugar de los cortes había señales como de quemaduras, como si se lo hubieran hecho con una espada ardiente o algo por el estilo.

Whitegate: ¿Qué les ha pasado a nuestros soldados para aparecer muertos así?

Se preguntaba el alicornio negro, hasta que se escuchó una voz.

¿?: Digamos que vuestros patéticos soldados tuvieron la osadía de intentar atacarme.

Aquella voz los puso en alerta, haciendo que los tres se pusieran en guardia.

Blackgate: ¿Quién ha dicho eso? ¡Muéstrate enseguida, o yo iré a por ti!

Exigía Blackgate queriendo saber quién era el misterioso intruso que mató a los soldados Tiger.

¿?: ¡Yo!

Surgiendo de entre los árboles, apareció nada menos que Zoltark. Blackgate y los otros se pusieron en guardia al verlo.

Whitegate: ¿Fuiste tú quién mató a nuestros soldados?

Zoltark: Así es. Vuestros patéticos soldados osaron insultarte alzando sus armas contra mí. Y les hecho pagar su osadía...con la muerte.

Hablaba con arrogancia y desprecio el necron, refiriéndose éste a los soldados que éste había matado antes.

Whitegate: ¿Y quién rayos se supone que eres tú?

Preguntaba en parte molesto el alicornio negro por el hecho de que aquel extraño pony matara a sus soldados. Zoltark ahí se presentó.

Zoltark: ¡Soy Zoltark! ¡Primer ascendiente de los Necron!

Megahorn: ¡Con que el primer ascendiente! ¿Eh! ¡Pues cuando acabe contigo, serás el último descendiente!

Gritó el minotauro cargando contra Zoltark empuñando su hacha dorada.

Whitegate: ¡Megahorn! ¡Espera!

Trató de detenerlo el alicornio, pero el minotauro estaba más centrado en matar al necron que en otra cosa.

Megahorn: ¡Muere!

Y el minotauro descendió rápidamente su hacha contra el necron. Zoltark estaba completamente tranquilo y ahí alzó su casco derecho. Justo cuando el minotauro estaba casi por llegar a golpear al necron, una energía roja lo rodeo, deteniendo por completo al minotauro.

Megahorn: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?

Se preguntaba el minotauro tratando de moverse, pero no podía. Todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Zoltark simplemente lo retenía con sus poderes psionicos al minotauro.

Zoltark: Patético...

Con un leve gesto de despreció, mandó a volar al minotauro contra un árbol, haciendo que el choque lo partiera en dos dicho árbol. Blackgate y Whitegate se pusieron de inmediato en guardia sacando de sus armaduras unas cuchillas. Zoltark mirando a estos últimos, les dijo.

Zoltark: He venido aquí para haceros una propuesta...

Volviendo a Canterlot, Mike estaba enfrente del trío de malvados compuesto por el dragón Max, el demonio Archdemon y el Hella Wrigth (éste último conocido por Mike y su patrulla).

Detrás de Mike a una distancia prudencial, estaban el resto de su patrulla como las mane y los recientemente conocidos Caballeros de la Realeza y compañeros. Estos últimos no tenían ni idea de quien era Mike y su grupo y si eran de fiar.

Vulcan: ¡Eh, jefe! ¿Necesita ayuda para machacar a esos tipos tan feos?

Le preguntaba Vulcan desde lejos a Mike. El alicornio mirando de reojo a su amigo, le respondió con una sonrisa de plena confianza.

Mike: ¿Para machacar a este trío de tarados? No lo creo. No parecen una amenaza seria.

Dijo con total tranquilidad el alicornio. Aquel comentario molesto a Max y a Archdemon donde no tardaron en responder.

Max: Muy confiado te ves, pony.

Archdemon: Vas a lamentar el hecho de enfrentarte a nosotros, insecto.

Decían ambos malvados, dispuestos a matar al alicornio por el comentario de antes. Mike mirando a éstos, les dijo.

Mike: Mirad ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto por las buenas? Os rendís, y así evitáis que os meta una zurra.

Decía el alicornio cruzados de brazos y esperando que los tres malignos se rindiera sin luchar. A Max y Archdemon no les gustó como les hablaba el alicornio.

Archdemon: Condenado pony ¿Acaso eres consciente con quién estás hablando? ¡Yo soy Archdemon! ¡El demonio más poderoso del Inframundo!

Mike: Aja...

Respondió sin demasiado emoción el alicornio, como si lo que dijo el demonio no fuera nada del otro mundo para él. El demonio le molestó que el alicornio no mostrara interés en él.

Max: ¡Y yo soy Maximilion! ¡El dragón más cruel y sanguinario que el mundo ha conocido!

Mike: Aja...

Respondió de la misma manera el alicornio mientras se rascaba un poco su cuello. Al dragón y al demonio no les agradó que el alicornio se mostrara enormemente indiferente con ellos y decidieron darle una lección. Mientras tanto, Wrigth que estaba de momento a unos pasos detrás de sus compañeros, les dijo a éstos.

Wrigth: ¡Ni se os ocurra atacarlo!

Les advirtió el hella, haciendo que Max y Archdemon mirasen extrañados a éste. Mike notando la presencia de Wrigth, puso primero una expresión de sorpresa y luego decir.

Mike: ¿Wrigth? ¿Eres tú? ¡Anda! Que sorpresa. No esperaba verte por aquí.

Comentaba con una leve sonrisa el alicornio. Wrigth se alarmó al ver que Mike le había reconocido.

Mike: Por cierto ¿Cómo es que estás a plena luz del día? ¿No se supone que los rayos del sol te quemaban o algo por el estilo?

Preguntaba Mike, ya que recordaba perfectamente que en el día que conoció al Hella en su mundo hace años, éste era muy sensible a la luz del sol hasta el punto en que le quemaba su cuerpo*. Wrigth con algo de temor, le respondió.

 *** Ver "El Espectro de la Muerte" De mi fanfic "El Renacer de los Celestes"**

Wrigth: Bueno...En parte se debe a que aun tengo restos de la Materia Negra en mi cuerpo, y aunque ya no tengo los poderes de aquel entonces...Me proporcionó cierta resistencia a la luz del sol.

Respondió con algo de temor el hella. Los presentes parecían extrañados por la conversación que estaban teniendo el alicornio y el hella.

Applejack: Pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso Wrigth y ese alicornio se conocen?

Mapache: No sé de qué se conocen, pero Wrigth parece temerle. Jamás le vi así de nervioso como asustado.

Rockaid: Sí. Je, je, je. Casi parece se que lo vaya a hacer encima ese cara de esqueleto.

Alex: Yo tengo una idea de que, pero necesito confirmarla primero.

Comentaba ahora el terrestre rojo, que tenía una ligera idea de quien podría ser el alicornio y su grupo, pero necesitaba asegurarse primero. Ahí Camaleón comentó.

Camaleón: No es raro que Wrigth conozca a Mike. Ya que nos enfrentamos al cara de esqueleto en dos ocasiones.

Explicaba el changeling mientras se disfrazaba de turista playero con gafas de sol y sombrero de paja mientras se recostaba en una tumbona de playa.

Ventus: ¿Vosotros os enfrentasteis a Wrigth antes?

Preguntó ahora curioso el pegaso rojo. Eye Fox le respondió a Ventus.

Fox: La primera vez fue hace muchos años, después de que el Imperio Celeste se librase de su malvado dictador y la paz volviese. La segunda fue varios años después, cuando el mundo estaba en una amenaza seria.

Star White: Ah, sí. La conozco. Es una de mis historias favoritas. De cuando nuestro padre y su patrulla le patearon bien fuerte a ese esqueleto malvado.

Comentaba emocionado el pegaso blanco. El grupo escuchó con atención lo que explicaba la patrulla y el joven pegaso, aunque había unos huecos en la historia ¿Cuándo se enfrentaron aquel grupo a Wrigth y por qué no había información sobre ello?

Volviendo con Mike, el alicornio seguía enfrente del trío de malvados, donde Wrigth estaba en parte temblando como una hoja.

Max: ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Wrigth? Estás temblando como una hoja desde que apareció ese pony.

Preguntaba el dragón, que no comprendía la actitud del hella. Wrigth tratando de articular palabra, le contestó.

Wrigth: ¡Es ese alicornio de que os hable! ¡El llamado Mike Bluer!

Ante la respuesta, Max y Archdemon alzaron cada uno una ceja y luego miraron por un momento al alicornio. Luego el demonio azul se puso a reír como un loco mientras comentaba.

Archdemon: Espera un momento ¿Ese es el temible alicornio que tanto nos has hablado? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Se reía el demonio a carcajada abierta, donde al final Max se le unió riéndose éste también.

Max: ¡Así que ese es el temible alicornio que tanto nos has hablado! Ja, ja, ja.

Archdemon: En serio, Wrigth. No entiendo como puede darte miedo ese pony birrioso e insignificante.

Una vena hinchada tipo anime se le formaba en la cabeza de Mike al escuchar decir eso al demonio. La patrulla y los potros comenzaron a insinuar.

Vulcan: Uy, madre...

Camaleón: La que les espera...

Comentaban éstos, presintiendo que tanto el dragón como el demonio, se lo estaban jugando.

Max: Ja, ja, ja. Esa birria lo puedo aplastar yo con un solo dedo. Ja, ja, ja. Cierto que antes me pillo por sorpresa, pero ahora si llegara el caso, lo devoraré de un bocado.

Más venas hinchadas se formaban en la cabeza del alicornio, ya que las palabras del dragón y el demonio estaban logrando molestarle bastante. Wrigth lo notó y su preocupación aumentó aun más. Para desgracia del hella, Max y Archdemon siguieron hablando.

Archdemon: Primero mataremos a ese alicornio.

Max: Y cuando lo hayamos hecho, devoraré a sus hijos. Esos dos potros de ahí.

Decía esto último el dragón con una sonrisa maliciosa, señalando a Star White y a Heart Fire. Eso es justo lo que hizo que a Mike se le encendiera la mecha y finalmente hablo.

Mike: Muy bien. Iba a limitarme a usar solo el Bankai para enviaros de nuevo por donde venís de una patada en el trasero, pero ahora pienso daros lo que os merecéis, empleando el Shinigami.

Vulcan: Uy, uy, uy. El jefe ya está mosqueado.

Adelia: Lo que les espera. Je, je, je.

Comentaban estos. Ahí Twilight preguntó.

Twilight: Perdonad ¿Qué es eso del Bankai o el Shinigami?

Fox: Son los distintos niveles en la fusión con un fénix celeste. Estarían el nivel básico de fusión, luego el Bankai, el Shinigami y finalmente el Shinigami Bestia.

Explicaba la arquera. En ese momento Rockaid preguntó.

Rockaid: Espera ¿Dices que ese tipo está ahora fusionado con un fénix?

Heart Fire: Así es. Al igual que yo con mi fénix Pyro, Star White con Ventus y Night Ray con Terrax.

Respondía Heart Fire donde éste y los otros aun seguían con sus armaduras fénix puestas. Así hasta que deshicieron sus armaduras, revelando a sus fénix. Fluttershy no pudo evitar centrar su vista en dichas aves.

Fluttershy: Oh, que lindas aves.

Comentaba la pegaso sin poder evitar acercarse dichas aves y acariciar a las tres. Cuando Star White observó cuando Fluttershy acariciaba a Ventus, comentó.

Star White: Naturalmente solo a Fluttershy la permites que te acaricies ¿Verdad, Ventus?

Comentaba el pegaso a su fénix, mientras Fluttershy seguía acariciando. Ahí la pegaso preguntó.

Fluttershy: ¿Tu fénix se llama Ventus?

Star White: Así es.

Ignos: ¡Anda, que gracia! Se llama igual que tú, Ventus. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el unicornio refiriéndose al pegaso rojo, donde Ventus molesto, le respondió al unicornio.

Ventus: No digas estupideces, Ignos.

Shield Heart se acercó para acariciar al fénix de Star White, pero en el momento que el semental acercó su casco para acariciarlo, el fénix gruño y le dio un fuerte picotazo en el casco provocando un fuerte dolor el unicornio.

Shield: ¡Au! ¡Mi casco!

Star White: Lo siento. Mi fénix es un tanto arisco con la gente, en especial con los desconocidos.

Se disculpaba el joven pegaso por lo que hizo su fénix, mientras Shield frotándose el lugar donde recibió el picotazo, respondió un tanto molesto.

Shield: Desde luego, has acertado con lo del nombre de Ventus. Es igual de amargado que el nuestro.

Comentaba el terrestre mientras el pegaso rojo miraba feo a éste y el resto se rió.

Applejack: Cambiando de tema ¿No deberíamos ayudarle? Esos tres son bastante poderosos.

Comentaba la vaquera preocupada por dejar al alicornio azul enfrentarse solo a los tres villanos. La patrulla con total tranquilidad, la respondieron.

Fox: No te preocupes. Mike es suficientemente capaz de vencer a esos tres.

Piro Fire: Sí. No hay que preocuparse.

Gizmo: (Sonidos varios).

Brodek: ¿Estáis seguros? No estamos hablando de enemigos corrientes.

Heart Fire: Tranquilos. Mi padre puede con todo.

Decía con total confianza la potra, ésta segura de que su padre podría con los tres villanos. Night Ray ahí la apoyó.

Night Ray: Cierto. Si hubierais visto contra que enemigos se enfrentó Mike, entenderíais que contra esos tres grandullones no tiene ni para empezar.

Decía el unicornio con plena confianza. Los presentes no estaban muy seguros si confiar en las palabras de la patrulla. Cero en cambio, estaba claro que no en absoluto.

Cero: Me da igual lo que digan, voy a llamar a mis soldados para acabar con esos tres de una vez por todas. Y además...

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento Mike alzando la voz, les dijo a los tres villanos.

Mike: ¡Ultima oportunidad para que os rindáis sin oponer resistencia!

Max: Je, je, je ¿Rendirnos ante un insignificante pony? Que risa.

Archdemon: Te vamos a matar como al resto de tus amigos.

Wrigth no dijo nada, el miedo lo invadía completamente, ya que sabía de antemano lo que iba a pasar. Mike rotando los ojos, comentó.

Mike: Como no. Tendrá que ser a las malas ¡Shinigami!

Una intensa luz rodeó al alicornio. Los presentes se cubrieron con el brazo para protegerse de la gran ventolera que se formó alrededor del alicornio.

Twilight: ¿Se...Sentís eso?

Ember: Si...Es mucho poder lo que desprende...

Ignos: Mi madre...

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos ante el repentino aumento de poder que desprendía ahora el alicornio, pero lo más sorprendente cuando la luz se disipó y ahora tenía un aspecto diferente. El de un especie de guerrero angelical.

Mike: ¡Yo soy...La justicia!

Gritó Mike en su forma Shinigami. La patrulla y los jóvenes sonrieron al ver a Mike en su forma Shinigami mientras el resto estaban impresionados.

Pinkie: Uy...Como mola.

Rainbow: Coool.

Rockaid: Mola en colores...

Comentaban éstos. Max y Archdemon miraban sorprendidos el aspecto actual del alicornio, mientras Wrigth estaba ahora asustado ya que sabía lo que venía. Max y Archdemon recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial, dijeron al alicornio.

Archdemon: ¡Vaya cosa! ¡Lo único que has hecho ha sido crear luces y cambiar de aspecto! ¡Nada destacable!

Max: ¡Te vamos a matar de todos modos!

El dragón y el demonio se lanzaron directos hacia el guerrero angelical. Wrigth se quedó atrás porque no se atrevía a enfrentarse a Mike. Max y Archdemon trataron de despedazarlo con sus garras, pero en el último momento, el guerrero angelical desapareció de vista al instante.

Max y Archdemon se sorprendieron al ver que había desaparecido. Las mane y los otros estaban igual.

Alex: ¿Pero qué...?

Mapache: ¡Ha desaparecido!

Comentaban estos sorprendidos. Max y Archdemon lo buscaban con la mirada hasta que notaron que estaba justo detrás de ellos dándoles la espalda.

Max: ¡Está...!

Archdemon: ¡Detrás de nosotros...!

Ambos se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque intentando golpear al guerrero angelical, pero éste volvió a desaparecer de nuevo.

Mike reapareció justo al lado del demonio para sorpresa de este último y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Mike le dio con la parte plana de su puño en el rostro del demonio con tanta fuerza, que lo derribó al suelo.

Max intentó darle un puñetazo, pero Mike fácilmente lo esquivó y agarrandole del brazo, lo levantó por encima de su cabeza como si no pesara absolutamente nada, para luego dejarlo caer duramente encima de Archdemon, provocando un fuerte dolor en ambos.

Mike tranquilamente aterrizó en el suelo, mirando con indiferencia al demonio y al dragón, donde ambos se levantaron y miraron con ira al guerrero angelical.

Max: ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a humillarnos?

Archdemon: ¡Estás muerto!

Ambos se lanzaron contra Mike tratando de golpearlo con sus garras. Mike simplemente iba retrocediendo, esquivando con enorme agilidad los ataques del dragón y del demonio.

El dragón y el demonio trataban con todas sus fuerzas en golpear al guerrero angelical, pero éste esquivaba sin esfuerzo aparente todos los ataques que le lanzaban ambos. Luego esquivó un ataque conjunto de ambos adversarios en que simplemente se agachó, haciendo que los brazos de ambos pasaran por encima de él. Aprovechando la posición, Mike lanzó un doble puñetazo a los estómagos de ambos, sacándolos todo el aire que éstos tenían y luego salir volando lejos de Mike por el golpe.

Wrigth vio pasar por un lado a Max por su derecha, y a Archdemon por su izquierda, antes de que ambos se estrellaran contra un edifico.

Applejack: ¡Caracoles! ¿Habéis visto eso?

Cooper: Ya lo creo, tesoro.

Rarity: Con los problemas que nos han dado siempre Max y Archdemon, y es increíble que ese misterioso alicornio los pueda hacer frente sin problemas.

Star White: Así es nuestro padre. Es un pony increíble.

Decía el joven pegaso, sintiéndose orgulloso de su padre. Ember admirando la destreza de combate del guerrero angelical, comentó con una sonrisa.

Ember: Ya veo. Nada mal. Je, je, je.

Ignos: ¿Qué pasa, Ember? No me digas que te estás enamorando. Te recuerdo que es un semental casado por lo que dan a entender estos jovenzuelos.

Bromeaba el unicornio con la yegua. Ember molesta le dio un coscorrón al unicornio.

Ember: ¡Cállate, hermano! ¡No digas estupideces!

Decía molesta la yegua rebelando ser la hermana de Ignos.

Alex: De todos modos, una cosa está clara. Max y Archdemon están recibiendo una buena.

Pinkie: ¿Y Wrigth? Hasta ahora no ha hecho nada.

Brodek: Creo que no hará nada. Se ha quedado ahí parado como una estatua.

Ember notando eso, pensó para sí.

Ember: (Es verdad. Wrigth no se ha movido para nada ¿De qué conoce a ese alicornio? ¿Y por qué le causa tanto miedo?)

De los restos derruidos, surgieron volando Max y Archdemon donde ambos cargaban llenos de furia contra Mike.

Max: ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a humillarnos? ¡Tú! ¡Un maldito pony!

Archdemon: ¡Pagarás por esta humillación!

Gritaban ambos, completamente furiosos y dispuestos a matar a Mike. El guerrero angelical tranquilamente alzó su brazo derecho y ahí decir.

Mike: ¡Knight King!

Y en el acto se materializó su espada. Luego alzando el brazo derecho, dijo ahora.

Mike: ¡Infernal Knife!

En su otra mano se formó un especie de cuchillo de combate de hoja naranja muy fuerte y concentrado. Por un lado de la hoja era normal y por el otro estaba dentada. El mango del cuchillo era de oro sólido. El pomo tenía forma de una cola de zorro hecha de diamante*.

 ***Más adelante se explicará sobre esta arma.**

El guerrero angelical ahora empuñaba ambas armas listo para usarlas.

Ventus: Buenas espadas.

Comentaba el pegaso observando las espadas que Mike empuñaba. El vaquero ahí comentó.

Cooper: Esas espadas seguro que tienen que valer mucho. Quizás en un descuido las pueda mangar y venderlas a buen precio.

Comentaba el vaquero imaginándose la buena suma que conseguiría por dichas espadas. Así hasta que Adelia le dijo a éste.

Adelia: Ni lo intentes, Coopy. Mike te arrancaría los brazos antes de que tuvieras oportunidad de cogerlas.

Comentaba la yegua con una leve sonrisa burlona.

Cooper: Ya te he dicho que soy Cooper, no Coopy.

La decía moleste el vaquero, mientras la yegua riéndose levemente le respondió.

Adelia: Coopy suena mejor.

El vaquero se molestó por el comentario, hasta que Applejack le dio un codazo a éste.

Applejack: Deja de discutir Coopy...Digo Cooper.

Se corrigió la yegua al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado para molestia del vaquero. Ahí Pinkie Pie alegremente, comentó.

Pinkie: Yo creo que Coopy es un nombre bonito.

Cooper: Por favor, Pinkie. No empieces tú también.

El dragón y el demonio llegaron hasta Mike y trataron de despedazarlo con sus garras, mientras el guerrero angelical simplemente bloqueaba los ataques con sus espadas. Max y Archdemon lanzaron su ataque conjunto, donde Mike bloqueó sus ataques con sus espadas en forma de en cruz. Luego los empujó para atrás a ambos, haciendo que éstos retrocedieran.

Mike: Bien. Ya he jugado bastante con vosotros. Es hora de que pase al ataque.

Dijo el guerrero angelical ahora adoptando posición de batalla. El demonio y el dragón miraban al guerrero angelical, donde de inmediato éste avanzó a velocidad del rayo y a enorme velocidad, los atacó en todas las direcciones, provocando un sin fin de cortes en ambos malignos, haciendo que los dos gruñeran de color al sentir el sin fin de cortes que en sus cuerpos.

Luego de unos instantes que parecían que se iban a hacer eternos para el dragón y el demonio, Mike se detuvo a unos metros enfrente de ellos, donde ambos cayeron de rodillas con sus cuerpos llenos de cortes y heridas.

Mike: Bien. Quería hacer esto por las buenas, pero vosotros me obligasteis a hacer esto a las malas.

Decía el guerrero angelical, mientras Max y Archdemon miraban con odio a éste.

Mike se puso en posición de ataque y gritó.

Mike: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Espada de la Victoria!

 **Música Finisher**

Mike ascendió hasta ganar altura por encima de Max y Archdemon.

Max: ¿Qué hace?

Mike con la Knigth King, formó un gran "V" de Fuego.

Mike: ¡Sentid el poder de la justicia!

Gritó Mike lanzando su gran V de fuego contra Max y Archdemon. Ambos malvados no pudieron hacer otra cosa que recibir su ataque y gritar de dolor tras sentir la fuerte explosión causada por el ataque.

Star White: ¡Toma ya!

Heart Fire: ¡Así se hace, papá!

Rockaid: ¡Es genial! ¡Les ha dado lo suyo a esos tipos!

Rainbow: ¡Qué pasada!

Ignos: ¡Alucinante!

Vulcan: Ja, ja, ja ¡Así se hace, jefe!

Camaleón: ¡Sin duda el más grande!

Decía Camaleón con un disfraz de animador de partidos, al igual que Pinkie Pie donde ambos agarrados de los hombros del otro, lo celebraban con confeti y serpentinas.

Cero: Ese tipo parece fuerte. Tendré que vigilarlo de cerca a éste y su equipo si resultan tan peligrosos como los caballeros.

Comentaba Cero con un actitud de que no se fiaba de Mike Bluer y su equipo en absoluto.

Mientras tanto, Max y Archdemon cayeron al suelo completamente heridos y sin posibilidad de luchar, a pies de Wrigth donde el hella miraba con miedo a Mike donde este último aun empuñaba sus armas.

Wrigth: Ya sabía yo que era imposible. Ni siquiera vale la pena intentarlo.

Decía el hella sintiéndose derrotado incluso antes de luchar.

Mike: Chicos. Preparad las tarjetas de captura. La cárcel va a tener nuevos inquilinos.

Camaleón: ¡Marchando una de tarjetas de captura para la mesa 1!

Respondía el changeling con un disfraz de camarero, sosteniendo una bandeja con tarjetas de captura en ellas. Pinkie aplaudiendo, iba diciendo alegremente.

Pinkie: Uy, uy, uy. Ahora conviértete en payaso, no en malabarista...Tampoco. Mejor en trapecista.

Parecía que los tres malignos iban a ser capturados, pero en el espacio oscuro donde estaba Arek, el ser oscuro iluminó sus ojos rojos.

 **Insertar música en Youtube de "Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Miira's Death Theme Extended (10 Minutes)"**

En ese instante ocurrió. Wrigth, Max y Archdemon fueron cubiertos por la energía oscura del maligno, volviendo sus cuerpos de color morado oscuro y con un aura oscura. Max y Archdemon se les sanaron las heridas mientras se ponían de pie. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por ello.

Ignos: ¿Qué ocurre?

Ventus: Se supone que Max y Archdemon estaban derrotados ¿Cómo es que están ahora de pie?

Twilight: La pregunta es ¿De dónde sacan ahora todo ese poder oscuro?

Ember: Jamás sentí nada igual.

Comentaban estos, mientras la patrulla poniéndose en guardia, respondieron.

Fox: ¡Es Arek! ¡Han poseído a Wrigth y a los otros!

Alex: ¿Arek?

Shield: ¿Poseídos?

Ventus: ¿Qué queréis decir con que ese tal Arek los ha poseído?

Adelia: Es una habilidad que pose Arek. El de poseer a seres de corazón oscuro, donde les proporciona un poder enorme.

Ember: ¿En serio?

Fox: ¡En serio! Pensábamos que solo podía poseer a uno a la vez, pero por lo visto no es así.

Cooper: ¿Entonces qué va a pasar, encanto?

Fox: Que ahora podemos tener problemas.

Contestó la arquera, sintiendo que ahora las cosas se iban a complicar bastante.

Mike presintiendo ahora el peligro, se puso en guardia empuñando sus dos armas, mientras el esqueleto, el dragón y el demonio sentían por todo su cuerpo un enorme poder.

Wrigth: Sí...Ja, ja, ja. Recuerdo esto. La primera vez que lo sentí hace tiempo. Ja, ja, ja.

Max: ¿Sabes lo qué es?

Wrigth: Así es. Esto lo sentí hace mucho tiempo. Ahora tenemos muchísimo más poder que antes.

Archdemon: ¿Suficiente para acabar con ese maldito pony?

Wrigth: Seguramente. Je, je, je.

Archdemon: Je, je, je. Me gusta como suena eso.

Los tres malignos sonreían perversamente al sentir como sus poderes aumentaron en gran medida, para luego mirar al guerrero angelical.

Los tres: ¡A por él!

Dijeron al unísono los tres, lanzándose a toda velocidad contra Mike. El guerrero angelical retrocedió volando mientras bloqueaba con sus armas los ataques de los tres. Ahora tenía más dificultad debido a que éstos eran mucho más rápidos y fuertes que antes.

Mike esquivó un puñetazo cargado del demonio mediante un salto, rápidamente con sus armas tuvo que bloquear el ataque de guadaña del hella, pero no pudo llegar a esquivar el coletazo del dragón que lo golpeó en la espalda y lo mandó a volar por el aire. El hella ascendió volando hasta donde estaba Mike con intención de partirlo por la mitad con su guadaña, pero Mike logró esquivarlo haciéndose a un lado y desde la Infernal Knife lanzó una llamarada contra el esqueleto donde el hella se protegió con su guadaña haciéndola girar a modo de hélice para evitar las quemaduras.

Max apareció por detrás de Mike donde trató de morderlo y el guerrero se apartó dando una fuerte patada en el rostro del dragón. Archdemon lanzó un enorme rayo eléctrico contra Mike donde este se protegió con sus espadas del rayo.

Wrigth y Max se unieron al demonio y ambos lanzaron rayos oscuros que se sumaron al ataque de Archdemon, donde todos impactaban en Mike que aun seguía protegiéndose como podía, hasta que al final se formó una gran explosión.

Por la fuerza del impacto, Mike cayó duramente contra el suelo levemente adolorido. Ahí el trío de malvados se lanzaron hacia éste.

Wrigth: ¡Muere!

Gritaba el hella mientras alzaba su guadaña, Max alzando sus garras y Archdemon cargando de electricidad sus brazos, cargaron contra Mike con intención de matarlo. Así hasta que unos rayos mágicos y misiles impactaron en los tres malignos, deteniendo así su marcha.

Vulcan: ¿Está bien, jefe?

Le preguntaba Vulcan armado con la Atomic Hammer y adoptando su Modo Fuerza. El resto de la patrulla se unieron también.

Mike: Ahora sí. Gracias.

Agradecía Mike mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Piro Fire. Eye Fox empuñando la Infinity Arrow, comentó.

Fox: No es por nada, pero ahora que nos enfrentamos a tres seres súper poderosos, tendremos que emplearnos a fondo. Aunque presiento que no será fácil.

Camaleón: Es verdad, pero como siempre si actuamos todos juntos. Podremos con lo que sea.

Ventus: Especialmente si nos dejáis unirnos a nosotros también.

Decía el pegaso rojo apareciendo junto con los otros tres Caballeros Reales, Ember, Brodek y Alex.

Cooper: Dejad esto a nosotros. Somos expertos en destruir monstruos malignos.

Adelia: Como tú digas, Coopy.

Cooper: ¡Que es Cooper!

Adelia: Lo que digas, Coopy.

Respondía está con una leve sonrisa burlona, molestando al vaquero mientras Ember se reía.

Ember: Esa yegua me cae bien.

Star White: ¡Nosotros también queremos ayudar!

Heart Fire: ¡Si, papá! ¡Deja que te ayudemos!

Night Ray: Podemos ayudarte.

Decían los tres jóvenes, queriendo ayudar a Mike. El semental mirando muy seriamente a sus hijos como a su alumno, les dijo a éstos.

Mike: No, chicos. Vosotros manteneos al margen de esto. Es muy peligroso.

Star y Heart: Pero, papá...

Mike: ¡No hay peros que valgan! ¡Andando los tres!

Les dijo de forma severa a su padre, ya que éste no quería que sus hijos y su aprendiz sufrieran daño alguno. Al final Twilight y las otras mane, junto con Mapache, cogieron a los potros y gata mientras les decían a los jóvenes.

Twilight: Vamos, niños.

Fluttershy: Esto no es lugar para potrillos.

Rarity: Venid con nosotras.

Decían estos mientras llevaban a los jóvenes con ellas para ponerles a salvo.

Night Ray: Y pensar que hace tiempo, yo acompañaba a Mike en sus misiones.

Comentaba con cierto sarcasmo el unicornio, recordando los días en que pasaba con Mike. Applejack tomando del hombro del joven unicornio, le decía a éste.

Applejack: Vamos, jovenzuelo. A salir de aquí.

Cero: Yo voy a por refuerzos.

Shield: Ejem...Yo también...

Finalmente las mane y los jóvenes se alejaron los suficiente, cosa que Max no estaba dispuesto a permitir que las yeguas y los jóvenes se marchasen.

Max: ¡No os iréis a ningún lado!

El dragón alzó el vuelo para ganar altura y ahí lanzar una bola de fuego contra éstas.

Ignos: ¡Twilight!

Ventus: ¡Fluttershy!

Cooper: ¡Tesoro!

Rockaid: ¡Prima!

Alex: ¡Rainbow!

Brodek: ¡Pinkie!

Gritaba estos alarmados al ver la bola de fuego dirigirse hacia éstas. Mike a la velocidad del rayo se interpuso y con un golpe de su espada, neutralizó la bola de fuego.

Mike: ¡Métete con los de tu mismo tamaño, cobarde!

Le reprochaba el guerrero angelical por la actitud del dragón. Max sonriendo perversamente, respondió.

Max: Todos los ponis tienen que morir. Yo solo aceleró las cosas un poco.

Mike: Lamentarás haber hecho eso.

Amenazaba Mike al dragón mientras el guerrero angelical volvía con el grupo.

Vulcan: Bien, jefe ¿Hacemos lo de siempre? Machacar a los malos.

Preguntaba Vulcan mientras empuñaba su martillo.

Alex: Me gusta tu estilo, amigo.

Decía sonriendo el pistolero. Eye Fox empuñaba su arco, cosa que Rockaid notó y la preguntó.

Rockaid: ¿Tú también usas arcos, guapa?

Fox: Sí, enano. Soy la arquera del grupo como científica. Y me llamo Eye Fox.

Rockaid: Je, je, je. Un gusto. Yo soy Rockaid Hunters.

Ventus: ¿Qué tal si dejamos las presentaciones para otro momento y nos centramos en acabar con estos tipos?

Preguntaba Ventus queriendo terminar con el trabajo cuanto antes. Ignos ahí le comentó.

Ignos: Oh, si. Tú como siempre tan positivo.

Mike: En realidad el pegaso tiene razón. Debemos acabar esos tipos, antes que ocasionen una catástrofe con el poder de Arek.

Comentaba el guerrero angelical mientras se ponía en guardia.

Piro Fire: ¿Y qué propones, Mike?

Preguntaba el alicornio de fuego. Mike ahí respondió.

Mike: Subir de nivel ¡Shinigami Bestia!

El cuerpo de Mike comenzó a brillar con intensidad. La patrulla ya se esperaba lo que pasaría, pero los caballeros no.

Brodek: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Camaleón: Lo vas a ver enseguida, amigo.

Respondía Camaleón llevando puesto éste unas gafas de sol. En ese momento de la luz se escuchó un especie de aullido de lobo. Cuando la luz se disipó, ahora Mike estaba en su forma de lobo con armadura y alas de luz. Sobraba decir que los caballeros estaban alucinados ante la nueva forma que tenía ahora Mike.

Ignos: ¿Ahora es un lobo?

Rockaid: ¡Que guai!

Cooper: Vaya. Seguro que de este lobo se consiguen unos cuantos buenos abrigos.

Ember: Admito que eso si que impresiona.

Comentaban los caballeros sorprendidos por la nueva forma de Mike.

Mike: Bien. Ahora estoy listo para pelear.

Fox: Para esta ocasión nos vendría bien algo más de ayuda. Chicos, es hora de llamar a los mecas.

Vulcan: Ja, ja, ja. Genial. Hora de los mecas.

Camaleón: No nos vendrían mal para enfrentarnos a estos bestias.

Comentaban los tres. Aquello captó la atención de los otros.

Alex: ¿Qué es eso de los mecas?

Fox: Ya lo verás, enano. Gizmo, llama a los mecas.

Pedía Eye Fox al drom y este asintió con unos pitidos, donde dicho drom se puso como si estuviera contactando con algo o alguien.

Rockaid: Un drom volador ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

Se preguntaba para sí mismo el enano. Justo en ese momento surgió un portal donde de ella surgieron los mecas Fire Kiuby, Force Bear y Transform

Rockaid: Whoa...Como molan esos.

Brodek: Vaya ¿Qué son esas cosas? Son enormemente molonas.

Comentaban estos que en cierto modo, les molaban los mecas.

Eye Fox, Vulcan y Camaleón: ¡Combinación de Mecas!

Gritaron los tres al unísono y ahí los mecas se desprendieron en piezas donde se combinaron cada uno de estos en los Eye Fox y los otros. El meca Fire Kiuby en Eye Fox, Force Bear en Vulcan y finalmente Trasnsform en Camaleón.

Los tres: ¡Meca Guerreros combinados!

Gritaron de nuevo los tres.

Mike: Bien ¿Estáis todos listos para combatir?

Todos: ¡Si!

Ember ahí se subió por encima del lobo mientras empuñaba su espada y ahí decir.

Ember: Bien, lobo bonito. A ver como te portas.

Mike: ¿Disculpa?

Preguntó el lobo mirando feo a la yegua por la insinuación que le había hecho esta. Ember sonriendo, le dijo.

Ember: Tranquilo, lobo bonito. Si te portas bien, te regalaré un hueso.

Mike: Esta yegua me ha topado por un chucho.

Comentaba Mike molesto por la insinuación que le hacía la yegua. Ignos tratando de contener la risa, le comentó.

Ignos: Tranquilo. Ember suele poner a prueba la paciencia de la gente, sino pregúntaselo a la princesa Cadence.

Mike: Ya veo. Una cosa más ¿Ember? ¡Deja de acariciarme la cabeza como si fuera un perro!

Decía ahora molesto el lobo porque Ember no paraba de acariciar la cabeza, o al menos la parte del casco de la armadura. La yegua riéndose, le dijo.

Ember: Je, je, je. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. La verdad es que eres un lobo bastante bonito.

Mike estaba molesto por las insinuaciones de Ember porque le tratase como si fuera un perro, mientras los demás se reían levemente por ello.

Mike: Dejémonos de historias y centrémonos en acabar con esos tipos.

Ventus: Iba a proponer lo mismo.

El grupo se preparó para luchar mientras los tres malignos se lanzaron hacia el grupo.

Max fue el primero en atacar con sus garras, donde Mike los bloqueó con sus espadas el ataque del dragón. Ahí el lobo y el dragón se mantenían en el sitio haciendo fuerza.

Max: ¡Te voy a aplastar, especie de pony mutante lobo!

Mike: ¡Sigue soñando, engendro!

Ember: Así, lobo bonito. Mantente así y no te dejes avasallar por ese dragón tan feo.

Mike: ¡Deja de llamare lobo bonito!

La decía molesto el lobo por los comentarios de la yegua mientras esta se reía. Ventus e Ignos cada uno por un lado, atacaron con sus armas al dragón. Max ahí saltó hacia atrás para esquivar sus ataques.

Max: ¡Arded en el infierno!

Rugió el dragón al mismo tiempo que aspiraba aire y luego lanzó una gran llamarada contra el grupo.

Ignos: ¡Cuidado!

El grupo se preparó para detener la llamarada del dragón. Mike poniéndose por medio, alzó su Infernal Knife e inesperadamente la hoja comenzó a absorber la llamarada del dragón hasta no dejar nada.

Ember: Nada mal, lobito.

Mike: Deja de llamarme lobito. Y la Infernal Knife tiene poderes sobre el fuego. Por lo que no es raro. Y otra cosa ¡Te la devuelvo, dragón!

Gritó esto último el lobo, alzando el cuchillo y lanzar por ella la llamarada que había lanzado antes el dragón, dando de lleno a éste donde se cubría con sus brazos para protegerse de sus propias llamas.

Ignos: Ja, ja, ja. Eso ha sido genial, amigo.

Le felicitaba el unicornio a lobo. Mike sonriendo, le respondió.

Mike: Y eso no es nada. Observad lo que puedo hacer.

Mike junto el mango del cuchillo con la de su espada Knight King. Ahí la cola de la Infernal Knife se ató por alrededor del mango de la espada y ahí cambió de apariencia, desvaneciendo en fuego para luego reaparecer como una espada con la hoja de color morado muy fuerte y concentrado. El mango seguía teniendo la mismo apariencia, pero estando hecho completamente de cristal. El pomo con forma de dragón que quedaba atado por alrededor del mango de la Infernal Knife.

Mike: ¡Ahora saludad la Infernal King!

Gritó el lobo blandiendo la nueva forma de su espada. Los otros miraban impresionados la nueva forma de su espada.

Ventus: Eso no se ve todos los días.

Ignos: Carai. Eso mola.

Ember: Vaya, lobito. Estás lleno de trucos.

Comentaban estos al ver que el alicornio guardaba más de una sorpresa. El lobo sonriendo, respondió.

Mike: Tengo muchos trucos ¡Y deja de llamarme lobito!

Decía molesto el lobo a la yegua donde esta aun subida encima de él se reía por lo bajo.

Max: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Os voy a calcinar a todos vivos!

Rugía el dragón lanzandose contra el grupo de Mike, Ventus, Ignos y Ember. El lobo se lanzó contra Max cargando su arma de energía fuego. El dragón lanzó su puño como el lobo su arma y ahí ambos chocaron provocando una explosión de energía que hizo retroceder a ambos. Ignos y Ventus se lanzaron hacia el dragón, donde el unicornio lanzó latigazos contra el dragón, logrando causar daños a éste.

El dragón furioso trató de sacudir un zarpazo contra el unicornio, donde ahí Ignos logró esquivarlo haciéndose a un lado, dando paso a Ventus que aprovechando que el dragón bajo la guardia, le golpeó con sus keyblades en la cabeza del dragón logrando causar daños en ella. Ahí Mike cargó contra el dragón, placando por completo en el estomago y ahí Ember desde la espalda del lobo, saltó para realizar un corte con su espada en el rostro del dragón.

Max furioso, agarró al lobo y lo lanzó por el aire para quitárselo de encima y Ember se agarraba con firmeza de la armadura del lobo para evitar caerse. Mike desplegó sus alas para recuperar el equilibrio y así mantenerse en el aire. Max se lanzó volando hacia el lobo tratando de golpearle con su puño cargado de fuego y Mike con la Infernal King, bloqueó el ataque donde se produjo una fuerte onda de impacto.

El dragón iba a lanzar su otro puño contra el lobo, pero su brazo fue atrapado por el látigo de la Cruz de Combate de Ignos. Aquello dio oportunidad a Mike para contraatacar.

Mike: ¡Filo Ardiente!

Gritó el lobo mientras su espada se envolvía en fuego y ahí realizó un fuerte tajo contra el pecho del dragón, causando un profundo corte en el pecho del dragón que lo hizo rugir de dolor.

Ember: Bien, lobito. Ahora deja que te enseñe como se machaca a un dragón.

Decía la yegua saltando de la espalda del lobo y cargando su espada de energía mágica, la clavó en el pecho del dragón, haciendo rugir aun más de dolor a Max. El dragón furioso alzó sus fauces con intención de devorarla, pero ésta saltó para dejar paso a Ventus de frente donde golpeó al dragón con sus Keyblades al rostro del reptil que lo dejó aturdido, permitiendo así a Ignos que aun tenía sujeto el brazo del dragón con su arma, tirar de él y hacerlo estrellarse contra el suelo.

Mike descendió al suelo con Ember aun en su espalda, donde Ventus e Ignos se pusieron al lado de estos. El dragón se levantó completamente furioso mientras su aura aumentaba.

Max: ¡Ya me tenéis harto! ¡Os voy a despedazar a todos!

Mientras tanto, Vulcan, Eye fox, Rockaid y Alex se enfrentaban a Archdemon.

Archdemon: ¡Os demostraré que el trueno si puede golpear dos veces!

Gritaba el demonio que empleando los nuevos poderes que ahora tenía, convocaba una gran tormenta, donde centenares de rayos iban cayendo donde el grupo.

Fox: ¡Cuidado!

El grupo fueron de un lado a otro esquivando los rayos que caían del cielo.

Rockaid mientras esquivaba los rayos, se tropezó y se cayó al suelo, justo donde un rayo se dirigía hacia él.

Rockaid: ¡Oh, oh!

El rayo estuvo a punto de darle, si no fuera que Gizmo volando a toda velocidad, lo apartó del rayo salvando así la vida al enano.

El drom flotaba mientras el enano sujetándose con sus cascos por debajo de él, el daba las gracias.

Rockaid: Carai. Creí que iba a ser potro tostado. Muchas gracias, amiguito.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios".

El drom se movía de un lado a otro esquivando los rayos mientras Rockaid iba rezando unos cuantos Madre Laurens para no ser fulminado por un rayo.

Alex: ¡Toma balas!

Gritó el terrestre disparando con sus pistolas contra el demonio, pero un campo eléctrico que rodeaba al demonio lo protegió de los disparos.

Alex: ¡Maldición! ¡Una barrera lo protege!

Archdemon: ¡Mientras vosotros no tenéis protección alguna contra mis rayos! Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el demonio mientras convocaba más rayos tratando de aniquilar a sus enemigos.

Fox: ¡No estés tan seguro, demonio!

La arquera esquivando los rayos gracias a la agilidad aumentada de su meca armadura, con su Infinity Arrow creó una flecha mágica y disparó al cielo a gran altura. Cuando estuvo en su punto más alto, la flecha estalló convirtiéndose en una especie de esfera amarilla eléctrica.

Nadie entendía lo que hacía dicha esfera eléctrica, hasta que ahí todos vieron como los nuevos rayos que surgían del cielo, en vez de ir hacia ellos, iban directos hacia la esfera creada por Eye Fox con su arco.

Archdemon: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué todos mis rayos van hacia esa esfera?

Se preguntaba el demonio. Eye Fox cargando su arco por encima de sus hombros, con una leve sonrisa le respondió.

Fox: Eso, feo demonio, es una trampa para rayos. Cualquier rayo eléctrico que surja del cielo, irá irremediablemente hacia dicha trampa como si un pararrayos gigante se tratase. Por lo que convocar una tormenta eléctrica no te servirá para nada.

Vulcan: Ja, ja, ja. Bien hecho, compañera.

Comentaban su compañero a ésta. Incluso Rockaid que se había bajado de Gizmo cuando éste estaba cerca del suelo, la felicito.

Rockaid: Carai, preciosa. Eso ha sido muy hábil. No solo eres una lindura, también eres una arquera de primera. Ojala yo pudiera hacer un truco así con mi arco de Gales algún día.

Fox: Años de practica, pequeño.

Respondía la arquera con una sonrisa al enano. Archdemon furioso que hubiesen inutilizado su ataque principal, les gritó a éstos.

Archdemon: ¡Me da igual que hayas detenido los rayos que convoque del cielo! ¡Los que vengan de tierra seguro que no lo esquiváis!

El demonio completamente furioso, cargó de electricidad su cuerpo.

Rockaid: ¡Cuidado! ¡Va a atacar de nuevo!

Vulcan cargó de energía su Atomic Hammer y golpeando el suelo, creó una corriente de energía que iba directo hacia el demonio. Eye Fox y Rockaid dispararon cada uno una potente flecha mágica contra el demonio

Todos los ataque impactaron contra el demonio, pero la barrera eléctrica que rodeaba el demonio lo protegió por completo de los ataques.

Archdemon: Ja, ja, ja ¡Morid!

Gritó el demonio lanzando un poderoso rayo contra el grupo.

Vulcan: ¡Todos detrás de mí!

Gritaba Vulcan alzando su brazo izquierdo, generando una barrera frontal protectora de gran envergadura, logrando así detener el rayo.

Fox: ¡Vulcan!

Vulcan: Tranquila...Mi barrera puede aguantarlo todo.

Respondía el robot, aunque la barrera empezó a presentar algunas grietas.

Rockaid: ¿Estas seguro, calvorota?

Preguntaba el enano al ver que la barrera estaba empezando a fallar.

Vulcan: Eh...Pues claro..

Respondió el robot tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado.

El demonio mantenía el rayo mientras se reía como un loco, esperando fulminar al grupo. Alex que estaba apartado, se puso a un lado del demonio mientras se preparaba para disparar.

Alex: ¡Te olvidas de mi! ¡Jack Pock!

Gritaba el terrestre, mientras sus pistolas empezaban a cargar de energía y ahí lanzó un potente disparo que impactó en el demonio, esta vez causando daño a éste.

Archdemon: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritó de dolor el demonio al sentir en su cuerpo los disparos del semental.

Alex: (¿Esta vez no le protegió su barrera?)

Se preguntaba para sí el semental al ver que la barrera eléctrica con que el demonio se protegía de los ataques, no le protegió esta vez. Ahí empezó a tener alguna sospecha.

Alex: Me pregunto si...

Archdemon: ¡Maldito insecto! ¡Muere!

Alex no tuvo más tiempo de pensar porque el demonio cargó contra él lanzando su puño cargado de electricidad. Alex saltó para atrás esquivando el disparo y ahí disparó contra el demonio. Esta vez si le protegió su barrera eléctrica el demonio.

Alex: (Vuelve a tener otra vez barrera).

Pensaba Alex al ver que el demonio se protegía de nuevo con su barrera, mientras los otros lanzaban ataques de todo tipo intentando dañarle, pero dicha barrera protegía al demonio.

Alex: Es arriesgado, pero debo intentarlo.

Alex mirando al grupo, les dijo a estos.

Alex: ¡Rockaid! ¡Y también los otros! ¡Escuchadme!

El enano y los otros miraron al semental terrestre.

Alex: ¡Cuando yo os avise, atacad con todo lo que tengáis contra el demonio!

Rockaid: ¿Qué planeas?

Alex: ¡Confiad en mí! ¡Tengo una idea!

El semental ahí sacó una especie de espada y cargó contra el demonio tratando de golpear con ella. El demonio ahí la agarró el arma con su garra y con una sonrisa siniestra, le dijo.

Archdemon: Atacarme cuerpo a cuerpo, mala idea.

Decía esto el demonio desprendiendo electricidad a través de su brazo, produciendo mucho daño eléctrico al semental donde éste comenzó a gruñir de dolor. Pese a ello, el semental ahí gritó a sus compañeros.

Alex: ¡Ahora! ¡Atacad!

El grupo no parecía entender a lo que se refería el semental, pero optaron por hacerle caso.

Fox: Vamos chicos, todos juntos.

Rockaid: Ya rugiste, nena.

Vulcan: ¡Cañón de Energía!

Vulcan activó sus cañones de energía de los brazos de su meca armadura, y ahí disparó dos rayos de energía.

Fox: ¡Flecha de Nueve Colas!

Las nueve colas de la meca armadura de Eye Fox se prendieron, mientras la arquera preparaba una flecha con su Infinity Arrow. Ahí las llamas se sumaron a la flecha y ahí la arquera disparo dejando una estela de fuego a su paso.

Rockaid: Ejem...¡Flecha de Gales! Por decir algo.

El enano disparó desde su arco una poderosa flecha de energía.

El demonio estaba concentrado en electrocutar al semental, que no se dio cuenta de los ataques iban hacia él hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Al final los ataques le alcanzaron, provocando un gran dolor al demonio.

Archdemon: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaba el demonio recibiendo éste todos los ataques y siendo lanzado hasta estrellarse contra un edificio cercano. Alex respirando de forma agitada, sintió que había descubierto el punto débil del demonio.

Alex: Por supuesto. Era eso.

Pensaba el semental mientras recobraba el aliento. El resto del grupo se acercó hacia donde estaba Alex.

Fox: Gizmo, cura a este tipo.

Le pedía la arquera a Gizmo mientras el drom hacía pitidos de acatar la orden. Acto seguido el drom flotó hasta donde estaba Alex y de él surgió una especie de espuma que cubría al semental, curando a éste de cualquier daño.

Rockaid: Vaya. Un drom muy útil.

Fox: Sí. Lo construí yo hace tiempo.

Rockaid: ¿Eres inventora?

Fox: Científica, pequeño. Científica.

Rockaid: ¡Toma! Yo también lo soy, se inventar cosas y como varias formulas.

Fox: No me digas, enano.

Comentaba la arquera sonriendo levemente al enano mientras el pequeño sonreía de forma presumida. Así hasta que Alex dijo.

Alex: Aunque casi siempre Rockaid acaban inventando algo, acaba estallando.

Dijo esto de forma burlona el semental, haciendo que el potro le mirase feo a éste. Ahí Alex les comentó al grupo.

Alex: Chicos. Acabo de descubrir el punto débil de Archdemon.

Fox: ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es?

Alex mirando al grupo, les respondió.

Alex: Aunque su barrera eléctrica lo proteja de la mayoría de los ataques, por lo visto cuando ataca, dicha barrera desaparece.

Rockaid: ¿En serio?

Preguntó interesado el potro. Eye Fox de forma pensativo, comentó.

Fox: Sí. Tiene sentido. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de energía eléctrica que gasta para atacar, es normal que no tenga para mantener su barrera hasta que la pueda levantar.

Vulcan: Bueno, bueno ¿Entonces qué? ¿Machacamos o no?

Preguntaba el robot. Alex ahí comentó.

Alex: Tenemos que atacarlo justo cuando ataca él a máxima potencia. Solo así podremos hacerle daño.

Fox: Tiene razón. Si queremos vencer, debemos coordinar nuestros movimientos.

Rockaid: Perfecto. Y entonces hagámoslo.

Fox: Bien entonces. Vamos todos juntos.

El grupo se preparaba para aplicar el plan contra el demonio.

Mientras tanto, Camaleón con su meca armadura, Adelia, Piro Fire, Cooper y Brodek, se enfrentaban a Wrigth.

Wrigth: ¡Sentid la muerte!

Decía el esqueleto golpeando con el hasta de su arma el suelo, convocando a varios hellas como él, solo que más pequeños y armados con hoces, donde no tardaron en atacar al grupo.

Adelia: ¡Aquí vienen!

Advertía Adelia mientras disparaba su Magnum Blade contra la cabeza de un esqueleto, acabando así con él. Uno le iba a atacar por la espalda, hasta que Cooper acabó con él con un certero disparo de su bastón revolver.

Cooper: ¡Cuida tu espalda, linda!

Adelia: Lo haré, Coopy.

Cooper: ¡Que es Cooper!

Varios helas rodearon a Camaleón. El changeling ahí desplegó el látigo lengua de su armadura y la usó para atrapar los pies de uno de los hellas, para acto tirar de él y usarlo para golpear a todos los hellas que lo rodeaban. Más helas aparecieron para tratar de atacarlo, pero el changeling pegó un salto tremendo con ayuda de la cualidades de la Meca Armadura. Ahí convirtiendo la Morfo Arma en un cañón de energía, disparó una esfera explosiva que cuando tocó el suelo, provocó una fuerte explosión que acabó con la mayoría de los hellas.

Camaleón: ¡Unos menos!

Celebraba el changeling mientras sonreía.

Brodek: ¡Changeling! ¡A tu espalda!

Advertía Brodek corriendo hacia Camaleón y saltando por encima de éste, para de inmediato sacar su espada y con ella bloquear el ataque de Wrigth donde intentó decapitar al changeling con su guadaña.

Camaleón: Vaya. Gracias, amigo.

Brodek: De nada.

Respondía el semental con una sonrisa mientras con su espada retenía el arma del hella, aunque con algo de dificultad, ya que el esqueleto parecía mucho más fuerte gracias al poder de Arek.

Brodek: Aunque...Puede que tenga problemas para ello.

Wrigth: ¡Desapareced de una vez!

Camaleón: ¿Qué tal si despareces tú? Aunque pensándolo mejor, creo que puedo hacerlo yo.

Dijo esto el changeling aprovechando las capacidades de su meca armadura para hacerse invisible.

Brodek: ¡Eh! ¡No me dejes solo con este tipo tan feo con cara de hueso!

Se quejaba el pony verde al ver que se había quedado solo con el hella mientras Wrigth trataba de acabar con Brodek. En ese momento el hella notó que tiraban de su cuello.

Wrigth: ¿Pero qué?

Deshaciendo su camuflaje, apareció Camaleón que con su látigo atrapó el cuello del hella, logrando apartarlo de Brodek.

Camaleón: ¡Ahora!

Brodek: ¡Marchando!

El pony verde saltó hacia el hella y ahí le dio un fuerte tajo al pecho del esqueleto, haciendo rugir de dolor a éste. Camaleón con su látigo todavía al cuello del hella, tiró con fuerza para lanzarlo por encima de su cabeza y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Camaleón: ¡Ahora, Piro fire!

Piro Fire: ¡Marchando!

El alicornio de fuego volando por el aire, cargó los cañones de su Buster Crosser y una vez cargados, disparó unos potentes rayos de calor contra el esqueleto, provocando una gran explosión de fuego.

Piro Fire: Ya no es tan duro ahora ese cara de esqueleto ¿No?

Comentaba con una sonrisa arrogante el semental, hasta que de repente surgió el esqueleto envuelto en llamas.

Wrigth: ¡Malditoooos!

Piro Fire: ¡Arrea!

El semental se agachó para esquivar la guadaña envuelta de fuego con que trató de atacarlo el esqueleto. Ahí el semental le dio una patada en su costado para apartarlo de éste.

El hella iba a atacar de nuevo hasta que unos disparos provenientes de Adelia y Cooper con sus armas, le iban causando daños a éste.

Camaleón: ¡Hora de llamar a los bomberos!

Decía el changeling convirtiendo su Morfo Arma en una manguera de bomberos y lanzando un gran chorro de agua contra el hella, apagando de golpe el fuego que lo rodeaba.

Adelia: ¡Ahora!

Adelia pasó su pistola de nuevo al modo sable y se lanzó hacia el esqueleto, logrando hacerle un potente corte en el cuerpo del hella, haciendo rugir de dolor a éste.

Wrigth: ¡Ya estoy harto!

El hella en ese momento absorbió a los otros hellas inferiores en su cuerpo. El grupo no sabía que planeaba éste.

Brodek: ¿Qué está haciendo?

Camaleón: No lo sé, pero presiento que no será bueno.

Comentaba el changeling en parte preocupado ante lo que planeaba el hella. Acto seguido el hella tras absorber a todos los demás hellas, usando la energía que había acumulado la usó de inmediato para desde su cuerpo, disparar infinidad de mortíferos rayos contra el grupo.

Cooper: ¡Cuidado!

El grupo se puso a esquivar los rayos como pudieron aunque no era fácil lograrlo. Piro Fire convocó una barrera para protegerse este y a Brodek que estaba detrás suya.

Hella: ¡Os destruiré a todos de una vez por todas! ¡Y nada ni nadie me lo impedirá!

Adelia: ¡Eso es lo que tú te crees!

Cooper: ¡Hora de mandar sus huesos al perro!

Adelia y Cooper saltaron y cada uno con su arma, Adelia con su magnun y Cooper con su bastón Revolver, fueron cargando de energía dichas armas. Una vez cargadas, lo dos dispararon cada uno una esfera de energía que fueron directas hacia Wrigth, causando un enorme daño a éste y donde rugió de dolor.

Adelia: ¡Venga! ¡Todos juntos!

Todos: ¡Sí!

Volviendo con Mike y su grupo, estos seguía combatiendo contra Max.

El dragón lanzaba un gran hálito de fuego contra el grupo, pero Mike con su Infernal King absorbía las llamas para así proteger al grupo.

Ventus e Ignos fueron hacia el dragón y entre los dos lograron golpearle en la cabeza al dragón, haciendo que éste quedara aturdido.

Mike: Bien. Ahora es la mía.

El lobo aun con Ember montado encima de él, voló a toda velocidad hacia el dragón, agarrando del cuello de éste y propinarle un potente gancho que lo mandó a volar hacia el cielo hasta perderse de vista.

Ember: Vaya...Que alto.

Comentaba la yegua al ver lo rápido que había ascendido el dragón. El lobo ahí la contestó.

Mike: Ese es mi ataque Puño Meteoro.

Ember: ¿Puño Meteoro?

Mike: Sí. Y si no vas a bajarse todavía de mi espalda, te recomiendo que aguantes la respiración.

Ember: ¿Qué?

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar más, porque el lobo ascendió a toda velocidad hacia el cielo con Ember aun agarrado a él.

Por la estratosfera del planeta, iba ascendiendo como un meteoro el dragón Max. Mike volando a toda velocidad junto con Ember, donde la yegua agarrandose con todas sus fuerzas al lobo, iba manteniendo el aire. Luego de ganar altura y estar encima del dragón, el lobo golpeó con sus patas delanteras al dragón, devolviendo así al planeta.

Como un meteoro se estrelló el dragó contra el suelo mientras el lobo volvía a aterrizar por el suelo y Ember iba recobrando el aire como podía.

Ember: Lobito...Avisa la próxima vez que vayas a hacer eso...

Mike: No haberte subido a mí como si una montura se tratase.

Respondía el lobo con una leve sonrisa burlona, haciendo que la yegua lo mirase feo. El dragón con serias heridas y golpes por todo su cuerpo, se levantó mientras miraba con odio al grupo.

Max: Ma...Maldito...nadie...Nadie y mucho menos...un pony...humilla al gran Maximilion...

Decía el dragón sin darse cuenta que poco a poco el poder oscuro que le daba fuerza, le iba abandonando. Mike mirando al dragón, le contestó.

Mike: Pues te aguantas, feo.

Ignos: Ja, ja, ja. Buena esa.

Mike sonrió ante el comentario del unicornio. Luego ahí gritó.

Mike: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Espada de la Victoria "W"!

 **Música Finisher**

Mike ganó altura con sus alas con Ember aun subida a su espalda.

Ember: ¿Qué pretendes?

Mike: Ya lo verás. Créeme que vais a alucinar con esto.

Decía el lobo mientras empuñaba la Infernal King. Luego con la espada hizo un tajo parecido a cuando realiza su ataque La Gran Espada de la Victoria. Solo que en su lugar hizo una "W".

Mike: ¡Hora de mandar a éste dragón de nuevo al agujero de donde vino!

Ignos: ¡Es el Inframundo! ¡Si le puedes mandar de nuevo allí, te lo agradeceríamos!

Le decía el unicornio al lobo. Mike acto seguido, lanzó la W ardiente contra el dragón impactando de lleno contra en éste.

Max: ¡Ahhhh...! ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible que unos malditos ponis más un pony lobo mutante me hayan derrotado de esta manera! ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaba el dragón mientra su cuerpo era destruido. Mike tras el ataque, aterrizó en el suelo.

Ember: Bien hecho, lobito. Te has portado muy bien y con esto te has ganado un huesito.

Le felicitaba la yegua sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza del lobo, donde a éste ya le mosqueaba que la unicornio le tratase como un perro. Finalmente Mike deshizo su fusión con Holy retornando a su forma pony con su fénix en la espalda y la yegua cayendo de morros contra el suelo.

Ember: Ohhh...¿Por qué volviste a tu forma pony, lobito? Me gustabas más como adorable lobo, a quien pensaba domesticar, ponerle un bonito collar, peinarlo a modo de trencitas francesas y de paso darle un buen baño antipulgas, para finalmente presentarlo a un concurso de mascotas y ganar el primer premio.

Le decía la yegua fingiendo tristeza y pena mientras el alicornio rotaba los ojos ante los comentarios de la yegua y la fénix se reía.

Eye Fox y su grupo se preparaban para hacer frente a Archdemon.

Alex: ¿Listo, grupo?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Fox: Prepárate, Vulcan. No la líes como siempre.

Vulcan: Tranquila, compañera. Ya sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Fox: Por eso lo digo, Vulcan. Por eso.

Archdemon: ¡Preparaos para morir todos de un plumazo!

Gritaba el demonio cargando su cuerpo con todo el poder oscuro que tenía en ese momento, preparando para lanzar un ataque devastador contra el grupo.

Rockaid: ¡Cuidado! ¡Ese feo demonio va atacar!

Avisaba el potro. Todos se prepararon.

Archdemon: ¡Morid!

Finalmente el demonio lanzó un enorme y descomunal rayo eléctrico contra el grupo.

Alex: ¡Ahora, calvorota!

Vulcan sin perder tiempo, activó la barrera frontal de su armadura, desviando toda la energía a su escudo para fortalecerlo. Finalmente el rayo chocó contra dicho barrera. Vulcan hacía un esfuerzo enorme para aguantar.

Vulcan: Sea lo que sea lo que tengáis planeado, hacedlo ya.

Alex: Bien. El demonio ha picado el anzuelo. Adelante. Atacad con todo lo que tengáis.

Eye Fox y Rockaid: ¡Sí!

Alex, Eye Fox y Rockaid se hicieron a un lado para tener a tiro al demonio.

Alex: ¡Jack Pock!

Fox: ¡Flecha Estelar!

Rockaid: ¡Flecha de Gales!

Y los tres lanzaron sus más potentes ataques. Alex disparó unas potentes balas de energía. Eye Fox una flecha mágica en que se dividió en varias para como una lluvia, impactar en el demonio. Rockaid disparó una flecha mágica con efecto perforante. Gizmo lanzó un rayo eléctrico.

Todos los ataques impactaron en el demonio que como Alex había previsto, al descargar toda su energía en el ataque, el demonio ya no tenía su barrera eléctrica que lo protegía y recibió todos los ataques.

Archdemon: ¡Groarrrrr...!

Rugía de dolor el demonio al sentir todos los ataques por todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que cancelaba su ataque.

Alex: ¡Ya no tiene barrera!

Fox: ¡Vulcan! ¡Ahora!

Vulcan: ¡Marchando un especial machacademonios! ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Carga de Oso!

 **Música Finisher**

Vulcan golpeó el suelo con la Atomic Hammer, haciendo surgir de detrás del demonio varias paredes de piedra y rocas.

Archdemon: ¿Qué se supone que hace ese maldito pony?

Vulcan se puso en posición como si fuera a cargar, luego el reactor de su armadura se activó y el robot fue deslizando en dirección hacia el demonio, placando su hombro izquierdo con él y llevándoselo por delante.

Vulcan llevaba al demonio por delante, atravesando todas las paredes que había formado recientemente el robot con su martillo. Luego de derribar al demonio, el robot dejó de avanzar y dejar que el demonio por la fuerza del impulso, retrocediera unos pasos.

Vulcan: ¡Es la hora del Rock del Martillo!

Decía el robot para acto seguido cargar su Atomic Hammer y golpear con todas sus fuerzas al demonio que lo mandó al cielo.

Archdemon: ¡Ahhh...! ¡No puede ser!

Gritaba el demonio aun volando por el cielo, para acto seguido estallar en pedazos.

Rockaid: ¡Hound Round! ¡El equipo de Equestria gana el partido!

Celebraba el enano tras ver caer al demonio y sin darse cuenta, le dio un azote en el flanco de la armadura de Eye Fox, haciendo que la yegua mirase feo a éste. El enano al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, se disculpó.

Rockaid: ¡Ups! Perdón, me dejé llevar.

Fox: Más te vale, enano.

Le decía la yegua mirando un tanto mal al enano mientras este último trataba de hacerse el inocente.

Rockaid: Fue sin querer, te lo juro. No quise darte un azote en hermosos flancos que tienes, aunque las tienes de muerte, madre mía. Sobre todo cuando llevas esa armadura que te hace ver muy sexy y sensual.

Fox: ¿Disculpa?

Preguntó la arquera mirando feo de nuevo al enano ante la insinuaciones que este hacía. Rockaid dándose cuenta de que hablaba de más, decidió que era mejor callarse.

En el grupo de Camaleón y los otros, aun seguían combatiendo contra Wright.

Wrigth: ¡Os enviaré a todos a la muerte!

Gritaba el hella alzando su guadaña y tratando de decapitar a varios del grupo, pero su ataque fue detenido por Brodek con su katana y Piro Fire con su hacha de combate.

Piro: ¡Que te crees tú eso! ¡Llama Infernal!

Gritaba el alicornio, haciendo que su hacha se prendiera en llamas y fuera hacia el esqueleto, impactando en éste. Adelia y Cooper dispararon sus armas contra el esqueleto, causando daños a éste.

Adelia: ¡Ahora, Camaleón!

Camaleón: ¡Marchando! ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Ataque del Camaleón!

 **Música Finisher**

Camaleón se hizo invisible para luego reaparecer justo enfrente del hella. Ahí lanzó su látigo lengua de la meca armadura, atrapando el pie del esqueleto, tirar de él y tras alzarlo sobre su cabeza, estrellarlo contra el suelo. Luego Camaleón volvió a tirar de él hasta levantarlo y cuando lo tuvo por encima de su cabeza, Camaleón desapareció para acto seguido reaparecer encima del esqueleto y atrapando con su látigo atándolo por alrededor, giró sobre si mismo con el esqueleto varias veces, para luego estrellarlo de cabeza contra el suelo.

En el aire, Camaleón fue cargando de energía su látigo para lanzar un potente ataque.

Camaleón: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó el changeling dando un latigazo final en vertical que partió en dos al esqueleto.

Wrigth: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Y esta vez ha sido en casa!

Gritaba el demonio para finalmente estallar en pedazos.

Camaleón: Je, je, je. Esto ya está.

Cooper: Ya era hora. Me alegra no tener que volver a ver al cara de esqueleto.

Adelia: Claro, Coopy. Je, je, je.

Cooper: ¡Qué soy Cooper!

Adelia: Sigo pensando que Coopy es mejor nombre. Je, je, je.

Cooper: ¡Cooper!

Adelia: Coopy.

Cooper: ¡Cooper!

Adelia: Coopy.

Cooper: ¡Cooper!

Adelia: Cooper.

Cooper: ¡Coopy!

Adelia: Cooper.

Cooper: ¡Que es Coopy y no se hable más!

Dijo tajante el vaquero ya molesto. La yegua riéndose, le respondió.

Adelia: Lo que tú digas. Je, je, je.

Cooper: Por supuesto. Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta que mi nombres es...¿Coopy?

Dijo esto último dándose cuenta del fallo y al final tanto la yegua como los otros se rieron sin parar por como había picado el vaquero para molestia de este.

Más tarde, Mike y los otros junto con los nuevos ponis, se reunieron con los demás, donde estaban claramente los hijos del alicornio.

Star White: ¡Papá!

Heart Fire: ¡Has ganado!

Exclamaban ambos jóvenes, felices de ver que su padre y su grupo habían logrando derrotar a los malos. El alicornio mirando a los jóvenes y a Night Ray, les preguntó.

Mike: Niños ¿Estáis bien los tres?

Night Ray: Claro, Mike.

Star White: Estamos bien.

Heart Fire: No nos pasó nada malo.

Mike: Bien. En ese caso...

"Clonc, clonc, clonc"

Mike les había dado un coscorrón en las cabezas de los tres haciendo quejarse de dolor a estos.

Star White: ¡Au!...Mi cabeza...

Night Ray: ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Heart Fire: Mi cabezita...

Se quejaban los tres mientras se sobaban la cabeza. Mike mirando molestos a los jóvenes, les dijo a éstos.

Mike: ¿Se puede saber qué estabais haciendo aquí? ¡Os dije claramente que os quedarías en casa!

Star White:...Ah...Sobre eso...Je, je, je...Es una historia muy graciosa.

Night Ray: Que conste que fue idea de Star White que usáramos uno de tus portales dimensionales sin preguntar.

Star White: ¡Chivato!

Night Ray: ¡Es verdad! ¡Fue culpa tuya!

Empezaron a discutir ambos jóvenes chocando sus frentes contra el otro y con miradas chispeantes. Así hasta que Mike les dio un coscorrón a ambos.

Mike: ¡Basta! ¡Me habéis desobedecido! ¡Y tú, Night Ray, maldita sea! ¡Eres mi aprendiz como el mayor de los tres, debiste haberles impedido que hiciera una tontería como la de antes!

Night Ray: Lo siento, Mike...

Se disculpaba el unicornio agachando la cabeza avergonzado, mientras Star White se reía por lo bajo, así hasta que Heart Fire le dio un zape para que dejara de reírse.

No solo Mike estaba regañando a sus hijos y su aprendiz, Holy había dado también unos coscorrones a los otros fénix y a la gata.

Holy: ¡Y vosotros! ¡Como sus compañeros, debisteis haber impedido que hiciera una locura como esta!

Regañaba la fénix muy enfadada con éstos, haciendo que los fénix y la gata se sintiera un tanto mal. Los caballeros y las mane mirando la escena, trataron de preguntarles.

Twilight: Disculpad. Siento interrumpir, pero ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Ante la pregunta, Mike mirando a los presentes, les respondió.

Mike: Ah, sí. Es verdad. Seguramente queréis respuestas y por supuesto, estoy dispuesto a responderlas.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo, un lugar oscuro, lleno de zonas infernales donde se escuchaban los gritos de los condenados por sus males. Estaban un grupo de esqueletos llevando unas jaulas donde en ellas estaban Max, Wrigth y Archdemon.

Supervisando la captura, estaba un pegaso color celeste que tenía unas extrañas alas que no eran naturales, sino dos alas metálicas. La melena era de estilo Time Turner/Dr. Whooves, solo que "las raíces" las tenía pintadas de negro y el borde de la melena blanco. La cola era larga y despeinada como al estilo de Derpy, pero con los mismos colores de la melena. Todo el contorno era color blanco y el centro de color negro. Ojos azules y su cutie mark era un corazón atravesado por una espada y con alas de ángel.

Pegaso: Parece que esta vez los chicos han logrado derrotar a esos tres sin problemas.

Comentaba el pegaso, así hasta que una voz se escuchó en su cabeza.

¿?: Vaya. Que rápido. Un poco más, y podríamos haber salido para partirles el cráneo a esos.

Pegaso: Lo sé, Oviblion, pero parece que al final no hicimos falta.

Hablaba el pegaso celeste con una sonrisa, hasta que la misteriosa voz conocida como Oviblion volvió a hablar.

Oviblion: Si hubiéramos salido de inmediato en vez de esperar permiso de la reina, habríamos partido unos cuantos cráneos. En serio, White Wolf. Deberías dejar de perder el tiempo como guardián del Inframundo, y salir a tener aventuras.

Hablo la misteriosa voz al pegaso conocido como White Wolf. El pegaso encogiéndose de hombros, le contestó.

White Wolf: Pero es el camino que tenemos ahora y debemos seguir hasta el final de nuestros días, queramos o no.

Oviblion: Por desgracia.

¿?: ¿Qué tal, chicos? ¿Cómo va eso?

Preguntaba un especie de pony demonio de color negro, crin blanca, cola corta del mismo color flameada, con dos cuernos en la cabeza y con garras, alas y ojos de demonio. El pegaso al verlo, le saludó alegremente.

White Wolf: Ah, Berser. Hola a ti también.

Berser: Parece que está vez no hemos tenido que intervenir.

Comentaba el pony demonio. White Wolf sonriendo, le respondió.

White Wolf: Sí. Parece que esta vez nuestros amigos caballeros han podido con Max y los otros. Pensé que tendrían más problemas tratándose de esos tres elementos.

Berser: Bueno...No es que lo hayan hecho ellos solos precisamente. Tuvieron algo de ayuda.

Aquello captó la atención de White Wolf y Oviblion, y el pegaso ahí preguntó.

White Wolf: ¿Ah, sí? ¿De quién?

Berser: Recibieron ayuda de un alicornio y un grupo de extraños ponis que entre todos, pudieron derrotar a esos tres malignos.

Oviblion: (¿Un alicornio?).

White: ¿Un alicornio? ¿Acaso fue Holy Blade?

Oviblion: (Por favor. Ese tarado solo lo fastidiaría más por lo baboso que es).

Berser: No. Fue otro alicornio.

White: Los únicos alicornios que conozco son por supuesto las princesas y Holy Blade. Y no hay más.

Comentaba el pegaso, pensando que no había más alicornios que pudiera conocer. Berser sonriendo levemente, le comentó.

Berser: Curiosamente, el alicornio en un principio logró plantar cara a los tres e incluso los dejó en ridículo a estos, dándoles una inicial paliza que muy difícilmente olvidarán. Incluso de unos puñetazos, logró tumbar a Max y a Archdemon.

White Wolf: No exageres. Ningún pony es tan fuerte para tumbar a esos dos con solo unos puñetazos, ni siquiera un alicornio. Solo conozco a un alicornio que podría hacer una hazaña así y no está ahora aquí precisamente.

Comentaba el pegaso que no creía a su amigo demonio el hecho de que un alicornio pudiera tumbar con facilidad a seres tan peligrosos como Max y Archdemon. Solo conocía a uno que sí sería capaz, un viejo amigo que conoció hace mucho tiempo, en otro mundo. El demonio sin dejar de sonreír, le respondió.

Berser: Pues el alicornio que lo hizo es alguien que tanto tú como Oviblion conocéis muy bien, ya que estuvisteis los dos con él y su equipo en el tiempo que estuvisteis fuera.

En el momento que dijo eso el demonio, los ojos del pegaso se abrieron en par en par y exclamó.

White Wolf: ¡Espera un momento! ¿Por un casual ese alicornio es de pelaje azul, larga crin dorada y con alas de luz?

Del cuerpo del pegaso surgió la sombra de otro pegaso igual a él, solo que de color gris oscuro/negro, con franjas en el cuerpo color azul oscuro en forma de colmillos, el color blanco de la melena y la cola un azul oscuro similar al de las marcas del cuerpo, de ojos rojos y la cutie mark era como la de White Wolf solo que con alas de dragón/demonio. Aquel pegaso era Oviblion.

Oviblion: ¿Qué va con un grupo de robots que parecen ponis?

White Wolf: ¿Dónde el alicornio lleva consigo un fénix con que le permite fusionarse?

Oviblion: ¿Y qué siempre acaban gritando una repetitiva, molesta y verdaderamente cargante frase como "Carga de Victoria"?

Ante las preguntas de ambos pegasos, Berser sonrió mientras les respondía.

Berser: Correcto.

Ambos pegasos estaban sorprendidos por la revelación mientras que White Wolf no pudo evitar decir.

White Wolf: Mike Bluer ¿En serio estáis vuestro equipo y tú aquí?

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	31. Encuentros con Viejos Amigos

**Encuentros con Viejos Amigos**

Mike y su equipo estaban en la sala del trono donde estaban también las mane, los caballeros y por supuesto las princesas.

Mike: Bueno. Supongo que queréis todos una explicación de quienes somos y de donde venimos ¿Cierto?

Comentaba el alicornio a los presentes. Estos asintieron.

Twilight: La verdad es que si tenemos curiosidad por saber quienes sois. Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que os estamos agradecidos porque nos ayudarais antes a proteger Canterlot.

Comentaba la princesa alicornio. Adelia que estaba al lado de Applejack y Cooper, respondió con una sonrisa.

Adelia: Es nuestro trabajo.

En el momento que la fusilera habló, Rarity miró a ésta y exclamó alarmada.

Rarity: Pero ¿Qué es esa cosa tan horrible que llevas contigo?

Preguntaba la yegua apunto del soponcio. Adelia tranquilamente respondió con cierto tono de reproche.

Adelia: Eso no está nada bien. Solo es el vaquero Coopy. No es culpa suya si está así de feo y con cara de pardillo.

Aquel comentario hizo reír levemente a los presentes mientras el vaquero miró feo a Adelia, mientras Applejack trataba de contener las ganas de reírse, ya que dicha situación la recordó a la vaquera algo parecido hace tiempo. Rarity ahí la dijo.

Rarity: Me refiero a tu cazadora. Está toda estropeada.

Decía esto la unicornio señalando con el casco la cazadora de Adelia, donde efectivamente, dicha cazadora tenía varios cortes o quemaduras. Adelia observando su cazadora, la respondió tranquilamente.

Adelia: Ah. Esto. Gafes del oficio. No te preocupes.

Rarity: Por favor. Al menos deja que te lo arregle un poco.

Adelia: No tienes por qué molestarte.

Rarity: Por favor. Insisto.

Adelia: Bueno. Como quieras.

Ante la insistencia de la unicornio, Adelia se quitó la cazadora quedando solamente con una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y luego entregó dicha cazadora a Rarity.

Rarity: Ya verás, cielo. Te lo dejaré como nuevo.

Decía con una sonrisa la unicornio, planeando arreglar la cazadora de Adelia. Así hasta que Piro Fire la comentó a Rarity.

Piro Fire: Deja esa cazadora como nueva, Rarity. Y Adelia en apenas en cinco minutos la dejará como si hubiesen pasado 20 años. Ja, ja, ja.

Bromeaba el alicornio de fuego hasta que Adelia le dio un leve codazo en el hombro en plan colega y sonriendo.

Celestia que junto con su hermana Luna, habló.

Celestia: Bueno. Antes que nada ¿Podríais decirnos quiénes sois vosotros?

Preguntaba la princesa Celestia a la patrulla. Ahí Mike se dispuso a responderla.

Mike: Verá, princesa Celestia. Nosotros somos...

No pudo terminar la frase porque de repente entraron en la sala un grupo de potrillas.

CMC: ¡Rockaid!

Gritaron el nombre de Rockaid nada menos que las CMC, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. Las tres potrillas fueron corriendo al encuentro de Rockaid y entre las tres le dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Sweetie: ¡Rockaid! ¡Me alegro de que hayas salido victorioso como siempre!

Decía en parte emocionada la potra unicornio que al igual que sus amigas, le daban un fuerte abrazo al potro sin darle respiración.

Rockaid: Sí...Yo también me alegro de verte, amorcito...Ahora...¿Podríais devolverme los pulmones...para que pueda yo respirar...?

Trataba de hablar el potro luchando por respirar. Las potras al darse cuenta de lo que hacían, lo soltaron de inmediato.

Apple Bloom: Perdona, Rockaid.

Scootaloo: Es que nos alegramos de que estés bien.

Sweetie: Y nos dejamos llevar un poco. Je, je, je.

Se disculpaban las tres potras ante éste. El potro ya mejor, las respondió con una sonrisa.

Rockaid: Tranquilas, lindas. A unas potras tan guapas y sexys como vosotras os puedo consentir todo. Sobre todo a ti, mi hermosa ángel de la música.

Decía con cierto tono seductor, en especial a Sweetie Belle donde ahí la cogía del casco y la dedicaba una sonrisa, haciendo que la joven unicornio sonriera tímidamente a la vez que un leve rubor en el rostro. En ese momento notaron una cuarta potra, solo que ésta era en realidad una robot autómata. Lo curioso es que era parecida a Sweetie Belle con los mismos detalles, solo que ésta tenía un núcleo redondo en el centro del pecho.

Camaleón: Hey ¿Eso es una robot?

Preguntaba Camaleón ahora disfrazado de robot y haciendo el baile del robot. Gizmo se acercó a la potra robot emulando unos pitidos.

Robot: Hola a ti también. Yo soy Sweetie Bot.

Se presentó la robot con forma de robot. El drom hizo unos pitidos mientras asentía.

Sweetie Bot: Una placer "Gizmo". Un bonito nombre tienes tú.

Gizmo: (Pitidos varios).

Sweetie Bot: Muchas gracias, Gizmo.

Scootaloo: Whoa, Sweetie Bot ¿En serio entiendes lo que dice esta cosa? Porque yo no me entero de nada.

Preguntaba incrédula la potra pegaso al ver que la potra robot entendía lo que decía el drom.

Sweetie Bot: Bueno. Yo también soy una robot. Es normal que entienda lo que dicen las máquinas.

Eye Fox se acercó al grupo de potras y mirando detenidamente a Sweetie Bot, comentó.

Fox: Curioso. Una especie de Sweetie Robot ¿Quién la construyo?

Preguntaba la arquera. Ahí Rockaid con aire de orgullo, la contestó.

Rockaid: Fui yo quien creó a la increíble Sweetie Bot. Siguiendo claro está mis diseños. Je, je, je.

Comentaba de forma presumida el potro. Eye Fox mirando a Sweetie Bot, le comentó al potro.

Fox: Nada mal. Aunque hayas empleado dispositivos y tecnología un tanto anticuada, debo decir que has construido una buena robot.

Rockaid: Gracias...Supongo...

Contestó el potro sin saber si sentirse alagado, o insultado por la insinuación de la yegua al mencionar el que usó tecnología anticuada.

Sweetie: ¿Y el llamado Gizmo es tuyo?

Preguntaba la pequeña potra unicornio. Ahí la arquera respondió.

Fox: ¿A Gizmo? Aasí es. Lo construí yo con ayuda de la tecnología celeste. Es un drom tipo Gremlin

En el momento que dijo eso la arquera, los caballeros empezaron a comentar.

Ignos: Espera ¿Has dicho que es un gremlin?

Fox: Eh...Sí.

Cooper: ¿Y lo llamas Gizmo?

Fox: Pues...Sí.

Respondía la arquera sin comprender el por qué de las preguntas. Los caballeros se miraron por unos momentos, hasta que al final se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

Ignos: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Dices que se llama Gizmo! Ja, ja, ja.

Cooper: ¡Y dices que es un gremlin! Ja, ja, ja.

Brodek: Ja, ja, ja. Que bueno. Ja, ja, ja.

Alex: Y dime ¿Cuándo le echas agua, se multiplican en varios de ellos?

Rockaid: ¿O cuando le das de comer después de media noche, se convierte en un gremlin malo?

Decían estos sin dejar de reir. Eye Fox tardó unos segundos en entender a lo que se referían éstos y furiosa, les gritó.

Fox: ¡Idiotas! ¡No os burléis de mi Gizmo!

Ventus: Chicos. Ya basta. No tiene gracia...Aunque bien pensado...Sí que la tiene. Ja, ja, ja.

Trataba Ventus de poner paz, pero al final no pudo evitar reírse éste también.

Twilight: Chicos. Ya está bien.

Fluttershy: No está bien burlarse de los demás.

Alex: Perdona je, je, je. Es que no podemos evitarlo.

Rainbow: Ellos tienen razón, chicas. La verdad, es que es graciosísimo. Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaban estos dos últimos riéndose también, mientras en Eye Fox se la formaba una vena tipo anime en la frente.

Fox: ¡Tarugos!

Vulcan: ¿Y ahora qué hecho yo?

Fox: Tú, no, Vulcan. Estos otros.

Eye Fox la molestaba como se dirigían a Gizmo, hasta que el drom se acercó a Rainbow y la soltó una descargar.

Rainbow: ¡Au! ¿Pero qué...?

Sweetie Bot: Está molesto porque os riáis de él.

Decía Sweetie Bot mientras Gizmo hacía pitidos como de enfadado. Mike tratando de cambiar de tema para evitar cualquier incidente, trató de contar su historia.

Mike: Ejem...Como iba diciendo...Nosotros...

No pudo siquiera empezar, porque otras voces interrumpieron el momento.

Starlight: Hola a todos.

Trixie: ¡Aquí está la grande y poderosa Trixie!

Aparecieron Starlight Glimmer y su gran amiga Trixie, interrumpiendo el momento en que Mike iba a hablar.

Twilight: Starlight, Trixie ¿No os paso nada a las dos como a las pequeñas?

Preguntaba la alicornio. Ahí Starlight respondió.

Starlight: Bueno. Tuvimos problemas cuando aparecieron unos extraños monstruos que nunca antes habíamos visto.

Fox: Deben haber sido los híbridos. Aparecen por todas partes esos engendros.

Comentaba la arquera, mencionando a los híbridos. Camaleón ahí la dio la razón.

Camaleón: Sí. Son como la corrupción política. Están en todas partes.

Algunos se rieron por el comentario del changeling. Ahí Trixie con su típica actitud, se dispuso a hablar.

Trixie: Como bien dijo mi mejor amiga Starlight, esos monstruos aparecieron por todas partes. Pese a las grandes dotes de la mejor amiga de Trixie, y los trucos ilusorios de la grande y poderosa Trixie, esos engendros aparecían por todas partes y parecía que iba a ser el fin de la grande y poderosa Trixie como su grande y mejor amiga Starlight. Así hasta que fuimos salvadas.

Alex: ¿Salvadas por quién?

Preguntó Alex. En ese momento se escuchó otra voz.

Barbatus: Por mí.

Aparecía por la puerta nada menos que el Inquisidor Barbatus de las fuerzas Sardukar.

Rainbow: ¡Hala! ¿Quién es ese?

Fluttershy: Su aspecto...Da un poco de miedo...

Decía esto la pegaso amarilla escondiéndose detrás de Ventus, ya que la presencia del inquisidor era un tanto intimidador, y el casco con forma de calavera no ayudaba mucho precisamente.

Heart Fire: ¡Hola, Barbatus! ¿Cómo estás?

Preguntaba la potra alicornio donde ésta no mostraba el más mínimo miedo ante el inquisidor. Barbatus mirando a la pequeña, exclamó.

Barbatus: ¡Anda! ¿Princesa Heart Fire? ¿Qué hacéis vos aquí junto con vuestro hermano y el joven unicornio?

Preguntaba esto el inquisidor, que con su enorme casco, acariciaba la cabeza de la joven donde ésta aceptaba con gusto. Mike ahí le contestó.

Mike: Por lo visto, usaron uno de mis portales interdimensionales para venir aquí, todo ello sin permiso.

Respondía con cierto tono de reproche el alicornio, haciendo que los tres jóvenes se avergonzaran un poco mientras sonreían nerviosos.

Night Ray: Sigo diciendo que la idea fue de Star White, que por cierto, fue la peor idea que tuvo nunca.

Comentaba con cierto sarcasmo el unicornio, haciendo que Star White lo mirase molesto.

Star White: ¡Cállate, bobo! ¡Como si a se te hubiera ocurrido una idea mejor!

Night Ray: ¡Seguro que sí! ¡Porque a ti solo se te ocurren estupideces!

Star White: ¿Qué has dicho, tarado?

Night Ray: ¡Lo que has oido, bobo!

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a discutir mientras empujaban sus frentes contra el otro molestos. Así hasta que Mike les dio un coscorrón a ambos.

Mike: ¡Dejad de discutir! ¡La culpa la tenéis los tres por desobedecerme!

Les reprochaba Mike a los jóvenes, haciendo que éstos agacharan la cabeza avergonzados.

Shield: ¿Y qué os pasó, chicas?

Preguntaba el terrestre a Starlight y a Trixie. Ahí se pusieron a explicarse.

Starlight: Varias de esas cosas nos rodearon y parecía que iban a ser nuestro fin.

Trixie: Parecía que iba a ser el último día para la grande y poderosa Trixie y su mejor amiga. Hasta que apareció aquel fornido semental junto con sus soldados fuertemente armados. Y a golpe y porrazo con su enorme mazo, mandaba a volar a cientos de esos engendros. Fue sin duda lo más espectacular que Trixie vio en su vida.

Camaleón: Así es el inquisidor como los Sardukar. Por algo son la élite del imperio.

Comentaba el changeling disfrazándose de soldado de élite. Aquello hizo gracia a Pinkie Pie al ver al changeling disfrazarse de esa manera. Twilight dirigiéndose a Barbatus, le dio las gracias.

Twilight: Inquisidor Barbatus ¿Verdad? Muchas gracias por salvar a Starlight y a Trixie.

Barbatus: No es nada, princesa. Es nuestro trabajo el de proteger vidas.

Decía el inquisidor mientras se iba quitando el casco calavera, revelando así su aspecto.

Todos pudieron ver que el inquisidor era un semental muy mayor de pelaje gris. Calvo por arriba, pero con algo de crin marrón por ambos lados de la cabeza, con un gran bigote marrón que rodeaba por alrededor del morro. Tenía apariencia de ser un pony verdaderamente mayor.

Rainbow: Carai...Que viejo es...

Comentaba la pegaso, hasta que Applejack la dio un codazo a ésta para que no señalara aquel detalle. Aquel comentario fue escuchado por el inquisidor, donde de inmediato la llamó la atención a la pegaso.

Barbatus: ¿A quién llamas viejo, jovencita? ¡Solo tengo 79 años!

Rockaid: ¿79 años ha dicho? ¡Carai! ¡Si está hecho un fósil!

Mapache: ¡No faltes el respeto a tus mayores, Rockaid!

Le decía su prima al potro, dándole un capón en la cabeza.

Rockaid: ¡Au! Tampoco es para ponerse así.

Vulcan: ¡Eh! ¡Viejo! ¿Cómo fue por allí con tus chicos?

Preguntaba sonriendo el robot artillero al inquisidor donde ahí le respondió este último

Barbatus: Ja, ja, ja. Mentiría si no dijera que me divertí mucho machacando a esas cosas. Ja, ja, ja.

Vulcan: Sí. Nada como tener un buen martillo o maza para machacar monstruos. Ja, ja, ja.

Barbatus: Desde luego Ja, ja, ja.

Se reían ambos mientras se daban un buen apretón de cascos. Mike al ver que por fin podía hablar, se dispuso a presentarse.

Mike: Bien. Como iba a decir antes de que me interrumpiera. Nosotros...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese instante entraron Shining Armor y Cadence.

Armor: Hola a todos.

Cadence: Sentimos llegar tarde.

Decían ambos. Así hasta que Ember dijo.

Ember: Oh. Por nosotros no tengas prisa, Cadence. Puedes quedarte en el Imperio de Cristal haciendo la vaga como siempre haces.

Cadence: ¡Vete a la porra, Ember!

Ember: ¡Tarada!

Cadence: ¡Estupida!

Ember: ¡Gusano!

Cadence: ¡Lagarta!

Empezaron de repente a discutir Ember y Cadence, y por las miradas que se echaban la una a otra, se podía notar que no se llevaban bien las dos.

Armor: Twilight ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?

Twilight: No, hermano. Estamos bien. Todos gracias a nuestros caballeros, y a ese grupo de ponis que nos ayudaron.

Cadence: ¿Tienen algo que ver con esos extraños ponis con armaduras que aparecieron por Canterlot?

Preguntaba ahora Cadence. Ahí Eye Fox contestó.

Fox: Debes referirte a nuestras tropas celestes que enviamos aquí para ayudar.

Armor: ¿Y quiénes son esta gente, hermana?

Preguntaba ahora Shining a su hermana. Twilight le respondió.

Twilight: Precisamente iban a explicarnos quienes son y a que han venido.

Mike: Perfecto. Ya era hora.

Decía con cierto sarcasmo el alicornio debido a las constantes interrupciones en que se vio sometido. Finalmente intentó hablar.

Mike: Bien. Lo que llevo un rato queriendo decir es...

¿?: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Me echasteis de menos mientras yo he ido valientemente a la batalla?

Mike puso una expresión de molestia porque le interrumpieran de nuevo. En ese momento entró un alicornio de pelaje blanco, crin y cola azul claro, ojos azules, cutie mark de un escudo con dos espadas cruzadas enfrente de dicho escudo. Grandes alas, Llevaba puesto una cazadora roja.

Mike y su grupo al verlo, no pudieron evitar decir al unísono.

Todos: ¡¿Holy Blade?!

Exclamaron el grupo donde les sorprendió ver a un viejo conocido de ellos. El semental al verlos, les respondió.

Blade: Ese es mi nombre, no me lo gastéis. Sino ¿Cómo me presentaría ante hermosas yeguas? Je, je, je.

Spike: Tú siempre tan baboso ¿No, Holy Blade?

Comentaba ahora Spike que aparecía caminando detrás del alicornio. Ember al verlo, comentó.

Ember: Ah. Llegas por fin, alicornio pervertido.

Decía la yegua al ver al semental. Holy Blade al ver a Ember, puso una gran sonrisa mientras la contestaba.

Blade: Hola, Ember. Mi hermosa ángel. Aquí estoy yo, después de estar luchando contra hordas de furiosos monstruos y derrotarlos a todos, he vuelto para poder contemplar tu gran belleza una vez más.

Decía el alicornio de forma dramática mientras se acercaba a la yegua para darla un abrazo, pero Ember se apartó haciéndose la indiferente con él y que el alicornio se diera de morros contra el suelo. Aquello provocó cierta risa en los presentes, sobre todo en Spike donde se reía maliciosamente de la suerte del alicornio blanco.

Mike: (Es Holy Blade, pero está claro que no es el que nosotros conocemos. Debe de ser de este mundo).

Fox: (Menudo idiota parece éste).

Pensaban eéstos. Mike finalmente intentó una vez más, hablar.

Mike: Bien. Como llevo la tira intentando hablar, nosotros...

Cero: ¡Que nadie se mueva!

Se escuchó gritar a Cero entrando en la sala acompañada de varios marines. Mike le surgió un leve "tic" en el ojo porque la volvieran a interrumpir.

Ventus: Cero ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?

Ignos: Sí. Vete a molestar a otros.

Cooper: Desde luego. Mira que es pesada.

Rockaid: Ya te digo.

Cero mirando muy molesta a Mike, le llamó la atención a éste.

Cero: ¡Tú! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

Mike: ¿No es lo qué llevo intentando hace un buen rato?

Hablo con cierto sarcasmo el alicornio porque le volvieran a interrumpir. Cero miraba enormemente molesta al alicornio mientras Piro Fire acercándose a Mike, le susurró.

Piro Fire: Parece que esa yegua no te perdonó lo de hace un rato.

 **Flashback.**

Mike y su grupo junto con los caballeros y mane se dirigían hacia el castillo de Canterlot, hasta que Cero y sus marines les cortaron el paso.

Cero: ¡Que nadie se mueva!

Ordenaba Cero mientras sus marines apuntaban con sus armas al grupo.

Ventus: ¿Qué quieres ahora, Cero? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?

Alex: Sí. Vete a molestar a otros.

Comentaban molestos ambos sementales. Cero que no estaba para bromas, mirando a Mike y su grupo, dijo.

Cero: ¡Estoy aquí para saber qué pasa! ¡Y por eso quiero que ese alicornio y su grupo vengan conmigo para ser interrogados! ¡Es una orden, así que no quiero que deis problemas y vengáis conmigo para tener un largo interrogatorio!

Trataba de ordenar Cero al grupo de Mike. Así hasta que los caballeros y las mane salieron en su defensa.

Twilight: Cero. No tienes ningún derecho a hablar este grupo que nos han estado ayudando.

Ignos: Es verdad. Gracias a ellos, pudimos proteger la ciudad de esos monstruos.

Trataban de razonar con Cero, aunque en el fondo sabían que no era posible razonar con ella. Cero sin abandonar su expresión molesta, les dijo.

Cero: Para mí me parece demasiada coincidencia que ese grupo apareciera, justo cuando surgieron esos monstruos.

Aquel comentario no pareció gustarles para nada al grupo.

Adelia: ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás insinuando?

Cero: Que vosotros soltasteis esos monstruos en Canterlot, para luego aparecer vosotros como si vinierais a ayudar y así parecer héroes. Se ve de la lengua que sois unos truanes.

Fox: ¿Será desgraciada?

Vulcan: Normalmente no discuto con yeguas lindas, pero esa sin duda me cae fatal.

Alex: Creedme. Cero es como un grano en la grupa. Un autentico incordio a tiempo completo.

Brodek: Enseguida os acostumbráis ¿Qué digo? Es imposible acostumbrarse a esa incordio.

Comentaban éstos. Cero volvió a llamar la atención.

Cero: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Tú y tu grupo os venís conmigo para ser interrogados! ¡Si os resistir, lo vais a pasar muy mal!

Mike escuchaba lo que decía Cero mientras su fénix Holy que estaba sobre la grupa del alicornio, le preguntó al semental.

Holy: ¿Qué hacemos, Mike? ¿La hacemos caso?

Mike: Para nada. No nos lo ha pedido amablemente. Así que no tenemos por qué hacerla caso.

Vulcan: Así se habla, jefe. No tenemos por qué ir con esa individua para nada.

Cero: ¿Os resistís acaso? ¡Os advierto que si oponéis resistencia, vais a tener graves consecuencias!

Mike: Yo tengo una idea mejor. Que des la vuelta tu trasero y te largues de aquí junto con tu grupo de soldados de tercera.

Los caballeros y las mane miraron sorprendidos la respuesta que le había dado el semental a la marine, aunque en parte, les hizo gracia lo que dijo el alicornio azul.

Cero: ¿Cómo dijes?

Mike: ¡Lo que oyes, inútil! Así que ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu casa y dejas a los mayores trabajar? Lo que hacemos aquí es para profesionales, no para aficionados inútiles que actúan como si fuesen la ley, cuando en realidad son un atajo de inútiles, "Cero Patatero".

Dijo definitivamente el alicornio. Los caballeros y los otros se sorprendieron de como se refirió el alicornio a Cero, aunque les hizo bastante gracia el comentario de "Cero Patatero".

Rainbow: Cero...Patatero...Ja, ja, ja...Esa si que ha sido buena. Ja, ja, ja.

Ventus: Cero Patatero...¿Cómo nunca se nos ocurrió antes ese mote?

Los presentes se pusieron a reírse sin poder evitarlo, mientras Cero puso una expresión de sorpresa a la vez que tuvo un leve "tic" en el ojo derecho.

Cero: ¿Co...Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¿Acaso sabes quién soy?

Mike: Una cero a la izquierda. Es lo que veo.

Respondió con total tranquilidad el alicornio haciendo reír aun más a los presentes por lo del "Cero a la izquierda".

Alex: Ja, ja, ja. "Cero a la izquierda" ¡Eso suena mucho mejor! Ja, ja, ja.

Brodek: Es verdad. Ja, ja, ja.

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja. La verdad es que la pega ambos motes. Ja, ja, ja.

Cero ya estaba más que harta de como la hablaba el alicornio. Al final gritó.

Cero: ¡Se acabo! ¡Tú y tu grupo os venís conmigo!

Mike: Mejor os largáis, porque si a la cuenta de tres no os habéis ido a tomar vientos, lo lamentareis.

Decía a modo de amenaza el alicornio. Los caballeros y las mane estaban sorprendidos como el alicornio la plantaba cara a Cero sin temor alguno, aunque les preocupaba que aquello les fuera a salir caro.

Cero: Ya estoy harta ¡Soldados! ¡Arrestad a este tipo y a sus compañeros!

Los marines fueron hacia Mike y los otros.

Mike: 1...

Los marines se iban acercando.

Mike: 2...

Ya casi iban a llegar hasta estos.

Mike: 3...

Los marines estuvieron a punto de arrestarlo, hasta que en ese instante, del alicornio surgieron unas ondas doradas que iban recorriendo el suelo cubriendo todo el lugar. Todos los marines que pasaron por la onda se detuvieron al instante y se quedaron parados.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo para saber que pasaba, todos los marines cayeron inexplicablemente al suelo para sorpresa de todos.

Cero: Pero ¿Qué les ha pasado a mis hombres?

Preguntaba Cero sorprendida, que no se explicaba que les pasó a sus hombres. Mike se plantó al instante enfrente de Cero y con tono serio, la dijo a ésta.

Mike: Contigo no aplicaré el Haoushoku. Más bien otra cosa...

"Paf"

Se escuchó como una bofetada y es que Mike la había dado un golpe de brazo a la yegua que la mandó a volar a gran distancia hasta perderse de vista.

Mike: Más bien te mando a tomar por saco.

Dijo con total indiferencia el semental, que no le interesaba perder más tiempo con la pony hada.

Mike: Venga. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

El alicornio se fue caminando tranquilamente de allí mientras el resto del grupo le seguía. Las mane y los caballeros no comprendían bien que había pasado, aunque una cosa si estaban seguros, les encantó ver a Cero salir volando por cortesía del alicornio.

Ignos: No sé vosotros, pero este tipo empieza a caerme bien.

Rainbow: A mí también. Je, je, je. Sobre todo cuando mandó a volar a Cero patatero.

Cooper: A todo esto. Me preguntó donde habrá ido.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Cero: ¡Maldito alicornio! ¡Ésta me la va a pagar!

Gritaba furiosa Cero, que estaba ésta colgada del minutero de un reloj gigante en lo alto de un edificio.

 **Fin del Flasback.**

Mike: Mira que eres pesada "Cero Patatero" ¿Por qué no te largas y nos dejas trabajar en paz?

La decía molesto el alicornio, ya harto de la insistencia de Cero.

Cero: ¡Has agredido a mis soldados y a mí! ¡Y eso es más que suficiente para arrestarte!

Amenazaba cero sacando su escopeta como sus marines sus armas. La patrulla no estaba dispuesto a dejarse arrestar por motivos tan tontos.

Vulcan: ¡Inténtalo, preciosa!

Decía Vulcan sacando su Martillo Atronador, como el resto sus armas.

Luna: ¡Hermana! ¡Debemos detenerlos antes de que se arme!

Celestia: Mucho me temo que eso no será posible. Ya sabes como es esa Cero, demasiado testaruda para reconocer su error.

Cero: ¡Marines! ¡Preparaos para...!

No pudo terminar la frase porque se escuchó otra voz.

¿?: ¡Suficiente, Cero!

Todos se detuvieron al escuchar aquella voz.

Celestia: Esa voz.

Por la entrada entraron dos ornis con trajes de Marines con el logo de la Marine y armados con tridentes. Detrás de ellos apareció otro Orni más grande de color blanco con pico azul marino, con melena y plumas en su cabeza, con dos mechones largos blancos que colgaba hasta su pecho, llevaba una pañoleta morada rasgada en su cuello portando una pechera dorada con varias medallas puestas en ella, con telas grises debajo de ahí con pantalón café, hombreras con el lobo de la Marine que era un tridente, sus brazos estaban expuestos el cual tenían runas mágicas color azul brilloso al igual que su cola plumífera larga.

Cero: ¡Almirante Broodwind!

Exclamó la comandante Cero, sorprendida ésta de ver al llamara almirante Broodwind. El orni mirando a la pony hada, la dijo.

Broodwind: Comandante Cero. La envié aquí para ayudar, y aprovechando que pasaba por aquí y ver como va, descubro que está causando problemas a esta buena gente.

Hablaba con cierta severidad el orni. Cero ahí trató de explicarse.

Cero: Almirante, estoy aquí para ocuparme de unos alborotadores, y esta vez no me estoy refiriendo a esos delincuentes de la realeza. Esos tipos de ahí han venido trayendo problemas.

Adelia: ¡Embustera! ¡Nosotros venimos para ayudar contra los híbridos!

Camaleón: Cierto. Deberíais estar agradecidos de que nos hayamos ocupados de los híbridos como de esos tres tipos.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios como de estar molesto"

Se quejaban éstos por las acusaciones de Cero hacia ellos. El almirante pidiendo paz, respondió.

Broodwind: Ese ha sido tu problema de siempre, comandante Cero. Siempre dejas que tus prejuicios cieguen tus acciones. Está claro que no has aprendido nada en el tiempo que pasaste por Equestria.

Cero: Pero, señor...

Broodwind: ¡Suficiente! Ya me contaron que usted trató de arrestar de forma ilegal a esta buena gente que simplemente ayudaron a proteger Canterlot. Y lo que la pasó se lo ha hecho usted misma por culpa de tus prejuicios personales.

La reprochaba el almirante a Cero por su conducta haciendo sentir mal a esta. Sobraba decir que los presentes en cierto modo disfrutaban de lo mal que pasaba la pony hada. Luego el almirante mirando a Mike Bluer, le comentó.

Broodwind: Vos debéis ser el emperador, supongo.

Mike: Así es, almirante.

Broodwind: Su agente fantasma Nova que contacto conmigo, me habló de usted.

Todos: ¡¿Nova?!

Exclamaron las mane, los caballeros y las princesas al escuchar el nombre de Nova. Aquello captó la atención de Mike y su grupo.

¿?: Sí, Nova. Así me llamo yo. No me gastéis el nombre.

Contestó una voz y deshaciendo su camuflaje óptico, apareció la agente Nova del cuerpo de agentes especiales fantasma.

Rainbow: Mola...

Rockaid: Carai. Eso si que es camuflaje.

Armor: Ni me había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Comentaban éstos y a la vez aliviados. Curiosamente éstos parecían como aliviados en cuando vieron a Nova aparecer, como si fuera una persona distinta a la que esperaban.

Broodwind: Debo admitir que es toda una hazaña colarse en mi nave y llegar a mi despacho sin que absolutamente nadie notara su presencia, hasta que apareció enfrente de mí. Sin duda unas habilidades de sigilo impresionantes, agente Nova.

La felicitaba en cierta forma el orni a la yegua. Nova apoyando su fusil de francotiradora en el hombro y con una sonrisa, comentó mientras se ponía a andar enfrente de todos.

Nova: Para eso somos entrenados los cuerpos de agentes fantasmas. Para infiltración y obtención de datos. Y además...¡Cerdo!

Gritó bastante molesta esto último la yegua a la vez que golpeaba con la culata de su arma al rostro de Shield Heart, tirando al suelo a éste para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Shield pasando su casco en su rostro adolorido, respondió.

Shield: ¡Ay!...Mi cara ¿A qué ha venido eso? Si no he dicho nada.

Nova: Pero lo has pensado.

Decía bastante molesta la yegua. Mike sin poder evitar reírse, se dispuso a explicar.

Mike: Ja, ja, ja. Como agente fantasma, Nova posee habilidades psionicas que la hacen útiles en el campo del espionaje, entre ellos el de la telepatía o leer mentes.

Shield: Espera...¿Quieres decir que...?

Nova: Así es. Y si vuelves a pensar en "eso", te ubico una bala donde no te brilla el sol.

Amenazaba la yegua apuntando con su rifle al semental terrestre, donde este último trago saliva.

Rockaid: (Ay, madre...Que no me mire a mí...Que no me mire a mí...).

Pensaba para si el enano tragando saliva, ya que hace unos momentos, tenía ciertos pensamientos "sucios" sobre la agente Nova. Otro que recibió un culetazo del arma de Nova fue Holy Blade.

Mike: Supongo que la agente Nova se lo habrá explicado todo ¿No, almirante?

Broodwind: Así es, emperador. Y debo decir que es una historia increíble.

Respondía el almirante. Al grupo de los caballeros les resultó extraño que el almirante refiriese al alicornio como emperador.

Celestia: Perdone, almirante, pero ¿De qué estáis hablando?

Preguntaba Celestia, hasta que Mike respondió.

Mike: Es lo que llevo intentando decir hace la tira, pero que no me dejabais siquiera empezar. Como iba diciendo. Nosotros...

Pinkie: Antes que nada ¿Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta?

Una vena tipo anime se le formó en la cabeza del alicornio en el momento que Pinkie Pie le interrumpió.

Applejack: Dulzura. Ahora no es momento para hacer una fiesta.

Vulcan: ¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de malo hacer una fiesta? Las fiestas siempre animan a uno y siempre se pueden encontrar chicas guapas je, je, je.

Fox: Tú como siempre, pensando en tus cosas pervertidas, tarugo.

Shield: No. El calvorota tiene razón. Nunca viene mal hacer alguna fiesta.

Blade: Donde a la vez se conocen chicas guapas, je, je, je.

Rockaid: Que babosos sois los dos.

Ventus: Chicos. No es el momento de pensar en fiestas y pasteles.

Ignos: La verdad, es que ahora mismo me apetece unos pasteles.

Camaleón: Y a mí ahora que lo dices. Me vendrían bien ahora unos pasteles de fresa.

Star White: Los míos de vainilla con chispas de caramelo.

Heart Fire: A mí me apetece un rico pastel de manzana.

Applejack: Dulzura ¿Te gustan los pasteles de manzana?

Heart Fire: Ya lo creo que me gustan. Nuestra madre hace unos ricos pasteles de manzana que están riquisimos.

Cooper: ¿En serio, pequeña? Ahora si que tengo ganas de probar algunos.

Spike: Y yo ahora que lo dices.

Los presentes empezaron a hablar ignorando por completo al alicornio azul, hasta que Mike ya cansado de que le interrumpieran en todo momento, alzó la voz para llamar la atención a los presentes.

Mike: ¡YA BASTAAAA...!

Alzó la voz el semental empleando la voz real de Canterlot, haciendo que todo el mundo se callara, salvo Pinkie Pie que seguía hablando.

Pinkie: Y yo le digo ¿Mezclar mermelada con los huevos, estás loca acaso? Y luego...

Todos se quedaron mirando raro a Pinkie Pie por lo que dijo, hasta que la pony rosa se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se puso a sonreír tontamente.

Celestia: Perdón por la interrupción. Por favor, prosiga.

Mike: Ya era hora.

Decía con cierto tono molesto el alicornio. Luego mirando la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie le iba a interrumpir esta vez, dijo finalmente.

Mike: Veréis. Soy el hijo secreto de Shining Armor y la princesa Celestia, que vino del futuro para salvar la vida a todos.

Dijo de repente Mike, haciendo que todos pusieran expresiones de sorpresa.

Todos: ¡¿QUÉEEEEE...?!

Exclamaron todos mientras Mike partiéndose de risa, respondió.

Mike: Es broma. Ja, ja, ja. Lo siento...Ja, ja, ja. No pude resistirme. Ja, ja, ja...

Respondía Mike sin poder evitar reírse a carcajadas al igual que su grupo. Los otros tampoco pudieron evitar reírse en especial Rainbow que lo hacía de forma escandalosa, Shining y Celestia miraban feo a Mike por la broma gastada.

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja ¡Esa ha sido buena! Ja, ja, ja.

Decía la pegaso sin parar de reírse a carcajadas.

Cooper: Ja, ja, ja. Ésta me la pienso apuntar para futuras bromas con el señor Morning.

Comentaba el vaquero mientras se reía, a la vez que sacaba un bloc de notas y apuntaba en ella la idea para futuras bromas. Mike haciendo un esfuerzo para contener la risa, trató de serenarse y explicarse.

Mike: Bien. Ahora en serio. Mi nombre es Mike Bluer, líder de la Patrulla Harmony, a la vez que soy el emperador del Imperio Celeste.

Twilight: ¿Mike Bluer?

Ignos: ¿Patrulla Harmony?

Ventus: ¿Emperador?

Applejack: ¿Imperio Celeste?

Pinkie: ¿Salsa de tomate?

Todos se quedaron mirando a Pinkie Pie ante el comentario que hizo esta. La pony rosa al notarlo, simplemente se rió con su característica forma. Celestia preguntó.

Celestia: Bueno ¿Y de dónde venís exactamente? ¿Sois de Equestria?

Mike: Eh...Más o menos...En cierto modo somos de Equestria y al mismo tiempo no.

Armor: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Cadence: No logro entender lo que dice.

Ember: Natural. Siempre has sido tan torpe, Cadence.

Cadence: ¡Cállate, estupida!

Ember: ¡No me da la gana, imbecil!

Ambas yeguas entrecruzaron sus cuernos mientras se lanzaban miradas molestas a la otra, así hasta que Shining las apartó.

Armor: Cadence, Ember. Calmaos un poco.

Camaleón: ¿Siempre están así?

Preguntaba Camaleón observando la discusión entre Cadence y Ember. Ahí el grupo de los caballeros respondieron.

Applejack: Cada dos por tres.

Alex: Son como el agua y el aceite.

Spike: Siempre discuten por todo.

Ignos: Mi hermana siempre acaba discutiendo con Cadence por cualquier tontería.

Brodek: Y en ocasiones acaban en peleas de gatas.

Shield: Y que en cierto modo resulta súper excitante ver a la princesa Cadence y a la capitana Ember liarse a golpes. Je, je, je.

Comentaban éstos. Mike observando a la princesa y a la unicornio discutir, comentó.

Mike: Me recuerdan a dos amigas en que hubo un tiempo en que eran más o menos igual, pero por fortuna ya se llevan mejor.

Ventus: Pues que suerte tienes, amigo. Porque en serio, no tienes idea de lo que es aguantar a estas dos.

Comentaban con cierto fastidio el pegaso rojo.

Luna: Bueno...Emperador ¿Qué nos estaba diciendo antes?

Ante la pregunta de Luna, Mike recordó lo que quería contar y se dispuso a responder...como pudo.

Mike: Pues..Veréis. Es complicado...Nosotros...Madre mía ¿Cómo os cuento esto si que os suene una locura?

Decía Mike sin saber que decir a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza. De repente Pinkie Pie dando un saltito, se puso a hablar alegremente.

Pinkie: Vosotros venís de otro mundo paralelo al nuestro, donde también hay una Equestria con algunas versiones de nosotros. Vosotros formáis un equipo donde tú eres el líder que dirige un equipo compuesto principalmente por robots donde lucháis contra el mal, vencéis a los más malos y hacéis montones de buenas acciones. Allí empleáis robots gigantes para luchar contra monstruos gigantes. Y vosotros vais de dimensión en dimensión para detener a un tipo muy malo que pretende destruir todo el multiuniverso y realidades.

Hablaba Pinkie Pie terminando todo con una amplia sonrisa. Mike y su grupo se quedaron con la boca abierta ante lo que había explicando Pinkie Pie. Así hasta que Eye Fox que tuvo la boca abierta por unos instantes, la cerro para luego decir.

Fox: Ay, por favor. No sé por qué a estas alturas me sorprendo todavía tratándose de Pinkie Pie.

Comentaba de forma sarcástica la arquera, ya que ella sabía como era Pinkie Pie. Applejack ahí la preguntó a la pony rosa.

Applejack: ¿Cómo sabes eso, Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie: Simplemente me lo imagine. Ji, ji, ji.

Twilight rotando los ojos, comentó.

Twiligh: Ay, Pinkie. Lo siento. Nuestra amiga suele ser...

Adelia: Lo sabemos. "Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie". Je, je, je.

Camaleón: Algunas cosas no cambian entre mundos. Je, je, je.

Vulcan: Por no mencionar que lo que dijo es más o menos exacto.

En cuanto dijeron esto último, los el grupo de los caballeros no pudieron evitar exclamar.

Todos: ¡¿Quéeeee...?!

Applejack: Espera un momento de tamaño pony ¿Decís que venís de otro mundo?

Mike: Así es. Nosotros venimos de otro mundo paralelo al vuestro.

Twilight: No me lo puedo creer ¿Habláis en serio? ¿En serio venís de otro mundo?

Fox: Así es.

Respondió ahora la arquera. Ember ahí sonriendo, comentó.

Ember: Vaya, vaya. Que interesante suena eso.

Twilight: Pero...Se supone que solo los divinos o con objetos mágicos poderosos se pueden viajar entre mundos ¿Cómo es posible?

Comentaba incrédula la alicornio. Ahí Eye Fox respondió.

Fox: No sé que es eso de los divinos de lo que habláis. Nosotros simplemente usamos nuestras tecnología de portales para ir entre mundos. Algo normal para nosotros.

Comentaba la arquera como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Gizmo hacía pitidos varios para confirmar a la arquera. Twilight estaba asombrada por ello.

Twilight: ¿Tenéis medios para viajar entre mundos mediante tecnología?

Fox: ¿De qué otra forma habríamos venido nosotros a este mundo si no fuera por ello?

Twilight: Increíble.

Cero: ¡Es lo más ridículo que he oído en mi vida! ¿En serio os estáis creyendo lo que están contando estos tipos? ¡No son más que una sarta de tonterías sin sentido!

Comentaba Cero con tono molesto, donde la yegua no se creía en absoluto la historia que contaban la patrulla. El almirante Broodwind la comentó a la pony hada.

Broodwind: Bueno, Cero. Si algo he aprendido en mi carrera como almirante, es que todo es posible.

Cero: Pero, señor. Eso es verdaderamente ridículo. Nadie se puede creer que vengan de otro mundo.

White Wolf: Pues deberías creerlo, Cero. Yo mismo puedo confirmarlo.

Mike: Esa voz...

La patrulla miró al origen de aquella voz y ahí vieron entrar a alguien que el grupo conocía bien, y no pudieron evitar exclamar.

Todos: ¡White Wolf!

Exclamaron todos al reconocer al pegaso. El pegaso celeste viendo al grupo de Mike sonrió mientras dijo.

White Wolf: Hola, amigos. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Mike y los otros se acercaron a White Wolf mientras le saludaban muy alegremente.

Miek: White Wolf, amigo.

Vulcan: ¡Colega! ¡Colegita! ¡Compañero!

Fox: Hacia tiempo que no te veíamos.

Camaleón: Ja, ja, ja. Nos alegramos de verte, amigo.

Adelia: Ha pasado tiempo.

Piro: ¿Cómo estás, compañero?

Hablaban la patrulla, estando éstos bastante contentos de volver a ver White Wolf.

White Wolf: Hacía tiempo que no os veía. Incluso Oviblion os extraño.

Oviblion: (Yo no les extrañé nada).

Respondió molesto el pegaso negro desde la mente del pegaso celeste. Ahí White Wolf le dijo en plan broma.

White Wolf: ¿Ah, no? ¿Y todas esas veces que decías como por ejemplo "Por qué tuvimos que dejar el mundo de Mike y su grupo de robots justicieros. Deberíamos habernos quedado allí para tener aventuras y así dejar definitivamente este aburrido trabajo de vigilantes del Inframundo"?

Ovibilon: (Que te den).

Contestó molesto el pegaso negro desde la mente del pegaso celeste, haciendo que White Wolf se riera un poco.

Mapache: ¿Tú conoces a esta gente, White Wolf?

Preguntaba Mapache. White Wolf mirando al grupo de los caballeros, les respondió con una sonrisa.

White Wolf: Así es. Son los amigos que conocí en el otro mundo.

Brodek: Espera ¿En serio son esa gente?

Alex: Así que esos son la famosa Patrulla Harmony que nos hablaste ¿No, White Wolf?

Preguntaban estos ante lo que contaba el pegaso celeste. White Wolf afirmando con la cabeza, respondió.

White Wolf: Así es. Me ayudaron mucho cuando Oviblion y yo estuvimos perdidos en su mundo.

Mike: Al igual que tú nos ayudaste en el nuestro con el problema que teníamos antes.

White Wolf: Ya lo creo, compañero.

Comentaban ambos sementales chocando de cascos. Star White y los otros jóvenes se acercaron a su padre para preguntarle.

Heart Fire: Papá ¿Este es el pegaso que nos contaste en tus historias?

Star White: El pegaso bipolar ese, papá. Je, je, je.

Comentaba los jóvenes, hasta que White Wolf les llamó la atención a éstos.

White Wolf: ¡Que no soy bipolar!...Un momento ¿Papá?

Mike encogiéndose de hombros, le contestó.

Mike: White Wolf. Deja que te presente a mi hijo mayor Star White, mi hija menor Heart Fire y a mi joven aprendiz Night Ray.

Heart Fire: Hola. Mucho gusto.

Star White: ¿Cómo estás, compañero?

Night Ray: Un placer.

Se presentaban los jóvenes. White Wolf miró extrañado a los jóvenes y luego miró a Mike donde no pudo evitar decir.

White Wolf: ¿Hijos? ¿Desde cuándo tienes hijos?

Mike: No te extrañes, White Wolf. Pasaron por alrededor de 12 años desde que volviste a tu mundo.

White Wolf: ¿Quéee...?

Exclamó el pegaso celeste, sorprendido al escuchar decir a su viejo alicornio sobre el tiempo que pasó.

White Wolf: Pero...¿Cómo es posible? Si solo pasó aquí unos...¿Cómo pasó...?

Adelia: Así son los viajes entre dimensiones y mundos paralelos. El tiempo puede llegar a fluir de distintas formas.

Explicaba la yegua. White Wolf e incluso Oviblion, estaban sorprendidos al enterarse de aquel dato.

White Wolf: Vaya. No me lo puedo creer...Entonces tienes ya hijos ¿No, Mike?

Mike: Je, je, je. Así es, amigo.

White Wolf: Eso significa que estos son hijos de...

Mike: Sí, sí, sí. Así es, amigo. De ella. Je, je, je. Por supuesto...

Le interrumpió de golpe el alicornio pasando el brazo por alrededor de los hombros del pegaso celeste mientras sonreía de forma más o menos nerviosa, a la vez que le susurraba a White Wolf.

Mike: (White Wolf, ni se te ocurra mencionar el nombre de mi esposa).

White Wolf: (¿Acaso no lo has mencionado?)

Mike: (Todavía no. No sé cómo racionaran los de aquí, en especial "ella").

White Wolf: (Ya veo. Te entiendo. Supongo que yo habría actuado igual).

Ember: ¡Eh! ¿Qué estáis murmurando los dos?

Mike y White Wolf: ¡Nada!

Contestaron los dos emulando unas amplias sonrisas tratando de parecer tranquilos, pero en el fondo estaban algo nerviosos. Al grupo de los caballeros les resultó extraño aquello. Mike tratando de cambiar de tema, dijo.

Mike: Nos alegra volverte a ver, White Wolf. Así de paso podemos darte algo a ti y a Oviblion.

White Wolf: ¿Para nosotros?

Preguntaba curioso el pegaso celeste. Mike sacó algo de su cazadora una especie de foto y se la enseñó al pegaso que al verla, exclamó.

White Wolf: ¡Anda! Reconozco esta foto. Es de después de que derrotáramos a Legión.

Comentaba en parte emocionado el pegaso, e incluso Oviblion aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

En la foto se veía a él y a Oviblion junto con Mike y su patrulla, todo juntos celebrando la victoria tras derrotar a Legión. Mike estaba de pie sonriente, teniendo a su pequeña hermana pequeña Mikki subida en su grupa y saludando alegremente a la cámara. Darkwing sonriendo mientras sujetaba del brazo a su pareja Onyx. White Wolf estaba sonriendo mientras Oviblion miraba a otro lado con su típica expresión seria y molesta. Red Fire hacía un corazón de fuego mientras sonreía y su marido White Shield la rodeaba los hombros con su brazo. Piro Fire cargaba su hacha en su hombro. Black Wing y Shadow volando alto. Ghost sonriendo aunque esta pasara un tanto inadvertida y Phantom estaba serio. Blue Sky y Blue Star alzaban sus escudos en señal de saludo. Vulcan hacía poses como si fuera un culturista y Vulcania estaba subida sobre su torreta como si estuviera cabalgando sobre él. Ocelot se sujetaba el sombrero en su cabeza como si saludara junto con una sonrisa mientras Adelia estaba de espaldas con su fusil sobre su hombro y con la cabeza girada a modo que se la pudiera verla sonreír. Camaleón estirando la boca como si de goma se tratase a la vez que sacaba su lengua mientras Mistic pasaba el casco en la cara como si la molestase la actuación de su compañero. Eye Fox sonreía levemente mientras alzaba su arco en alto en señal de victoria mientras Gizmo flotaba a su lado y Eye Falcón estaba sentado en el suelo sujetando en alto su rifle. Medic estaba adoptando posición de flor de loto mirando a cámara con una sonrisa mientras Toxic estaba colgado por arriba empleando sus cadenas para ello. Rebeca estaba apoyada en el robot Centinela que estaba ahí mientras la mujer sonreía y el gato Sherrys estaba a su lado. Bit estaba de pie mirando a cámara de forma inexpresiva mientras los fénix Holy, Dark Cloud y Anivia estaban sobre él sonriendo a cámara. Golden Heart, el dragón Gin, los lobos Sun y Moon, el pequeño Silver Lion y el oso Volibear sonreían a cámara. Un holograma donde se veía a Mega Base mirando a cámara.

Por encima de ellos había una gran tela blanca que estaba siendo sujetada por ambos extremos por el robot Centinela y la dragona robot Lucia. En dicha tela ponía "VICTORIA" en letras bien grandes.

En aquella foto se podía ver al grupo al completo sonriendo a cámara. a White Wolf le vino muy buenos recuerdos de aquello.

Mike: Queríamos darte la foto, por desgracia os fuisteis antes de que os lo pudiéramos darosla.

White Wolf: Vaya, Mike. Gracias.

Ovilbion: (Maldita sea...Este idiota ha logrado sacarme la vena sensible. A mí...Al gran Oviblion.).

Comentaba molesto el pegaso negro desde la mente de White Wolf, haciendo que el pegaso celeste se riera. El grupo de los caballeros se acercaron para ver la foto y ahí comentaron.

Rainbow: Vaya. Menuda foto.

Armor: Así que ese es vuestro grupo ¿No?

Spike: Whoa. Son como los Power Ponis.

Ember: A mí me parece un grupito de Power Rangers.

Al grupo les gustaba la foto que Mike había sacado y entregado a White Wolf. Cadence miró a la dragona robot de la foto, donde por alguna extraña razón, la resultaba familiar.

Cadence: (Que raro...¿Por qué esa dragona robot se me hace tan familiar?)

El grupo no podía evitar sonreír ante la foto. Cero ignoraba aquello ya que no era asunto suyo. En cambio el almirante parecía agradarle aquello.

Ignos: Parece que has estado en un equipo de primera, White Wolf.

White Wolf: Claro que sí, Ignos. Pasamos buenas aventuras con ellos, aunque Oviblion nunca lo admitiría.

Oviblion: (Piérdete).

White Wolf: Lo bueno es que nos deshicimos de ese desgraciado de Legión. Los problemas que causó.

Mike: Sobre eso...Tengo malas noticias que darte, White Wolf.

White Wolf: ¿Qué pasa, Mike?

Camaleón: Que Legión sigue activo.

Dijo Camaleón, haciendo que tanto White Wolf y Oviblion se quedaran perplejos.

White Wolf: ¿Qué? ¿Legión sigue vivo?

Oviblion: (Será una broma ¿Verdad?).

White Wolf: Mike ¿Cómo puede seguir Legión vivo? Si acabamos con él.

Fox: El grupo de Darkwing nos confirmó que no solo Legión está vivo, sino que incluso tuvieron contacto con él.

Contestó la arquera. White Wolf con gesto molesto, comentó enfadado.

White Wolf: No me lo puedo creer. Con los problemas que nos causo esa maldita IA asesina.

Oviblion: (Tú déjame a mí y te juro que no lo estará por mucho tiempo).

Mike: Por desgracia así es, amigos.

Vulcan: Pero no te preocupes, tronco. Cuando lo encontremos de nuevo, lo machacaremos definitivamente.

Trataba de animar el robot artillero mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros del pegaso. White Wolf con tono serio, contestó.

White Wolf: Eso espero. Ya con una vez nos bastó para no querer volver a verlo nunca más.

Ventus: Algo nos comentaste, White Wolf. Sobre esa cosa.

Mike: Bueno. Mejor continuamos hablando de esto en la Lanza de Orión.

White Wolf: ¿La Lanza de Orión está aquí?

Holy: Así es, White Wolf.

Ventus: ¿La Lanza de Orión?

Preguntaba ahora Ventus. White Wolf ahí respondió.

White Wolf: Es una gran nave que surca el espacio. Estuve un par de veces allí y puedo aseguraros que es algo increíble.

Rockaid: Whoa...¿Una nave en el espacio? Eso tiene que molar.

Comentaba el potro. Mike ahí les comentó al grupo.

Mike: ¿Os parece que continuemos hablando desde la Lanza de Orión?

Celestia: Si lo cree así, emperador.

Mike: Con que me llame Mike, me basta.

Mike se puso en contacto a través de su comunicador y habló por él.

Mike: Phalax. Teletransporta a todos los que estamos en al sala del trono.

Phalax: Confirmado, emperador.

Contestó la voz del doctor por el comunicador.

Spike: ¿Teletransportar?

Nada más preguntar el dragón, todos los presentes salvos los soldados de la marine, fueron teletransportados a la zona del puente de la Lanza de Orión.

Mike: Ya estamos.

Mike y sus compañeros, notaron que las mane, los caballeros y las princesas como los dos marines, tenían como unos mareos.

Piro Fire: ¿Estáis bien?

Rainbow: No...Ay, madre...

Luna: Siento nauseas...

Spike: Yo no me encuentro bien...

Comentaban estos que se sentían mareados y con nauseas.

Fox: Son nauseas del teletransporte. Enseguida se acostumbran.

Explicaba la arquera al grupo de los caballeros.

Mapache: Yo no estoy segura de que de me acostumbre...

Ignos: Ay, madre...Si nadie recuerda lo que hemos desayunado esta mañana...Puede que yo os lo recuerde...

Comentaba Ignos pasando el casco al a boca, sintiendo grandes ganas de vomitar.

Rockaid: Ay...Mi tripita...

Twilight: ¿Esto es lo que se siente al teletransportare por primera vez...?

Spike: Que raro suena eso viniendo de ti, Twilight.

Cooper: Ay...Madre...No creo que sea capaz de comer nada en un buen rato...

Pinkie: A mí incluso se me han quitado las ganas de comer dulces, hasta cupcakes.

Applejack: Siento que se me revuelven las manzanas que he comido.

Ventus: Por favor...No habléis de comida...O vomito...

Cero: Maldita sea...No quiero volver a pasar por esto...

Comentaban el grupo sintiéndose muy mareados y con nauseas.

Brodek: Tú no pareces muy afectado, White Wolf...

Comentaba el semental verde al pegaso celeste al notar que este último no parecía siquiera mareado. White Wolf encogiendose de hombros, contesto.

White: Bueno. Como dije antes, ya estuve aquí un par de veces. Así que estoy más o menos acostumbrado.

Rainbow: Que suerte...Yo siento como si tuviera un tornado en el estomago...

Quitando la mala experiencia inicial, el grupo de los caballeros observaban la zona del puente de la nave y de paso el espacio. Para éstos era un gran espectáculo.

Twilight: Asombroso...

Fluttershy: Es maravilloso ver las estrellas así.

Rockaid: Whoa...Realmente estamos en el espacio.

Scootalo: ¡Es genial!

Comentaban maravillados éstos al ver el espacio infinito a través de los cristales.

Ember: Debo decir que desde aquí las estrellas se ven hermosas.

Blade: Como tú, mi hermosa ángel.

La decía el alicornio tratando de pasar su brazo por encima de los hombros de la yegua, pera ésta se apartó haciendo que el alicornio se cayera contra el suelo.

Luna: Debo decir que ver las estrellas desde aquí es todo un espectáculo.

Decía Luna maravillada de poder ver las estrellas que ella forma de noche como nunca lo habían hecho en su vida.

Mike: Bien. Por favor, seguidnos.

Todos abandonaron la zona del puente y fueron caminando por los grandes pasillos de la Lanza de Orión. Los invitados pudieron observar las maravillas de la gran nave arca. Veían a ponis celeste caminando o volando por ellos, con sus resplandecientes alas de luz donde a Rarity la parecían una maravilla, aunque con las alas de dragón de algunos otros ya no tanto. Algunos robots sondas pasaban flotando por ahí, donde estos últimos fueron captados por la atención de Fluttershy que para la pegaso la parecían muy monos estos.

Pero la que más miraba con todo detalles era por supuesto Twilight, donde para ella todo aquella grandiosa tecnología era digno de elogio.

Broodwind miraba todo con atención sin poder evitar admirar la gran arquitectura e ingeniería celeste. Cero en cambio, era enormemente desconfiada con las intenciones de los ponis celestes.

La caminata los llevo hasta la gran sala del núcleo solar.

Mike: Bienvenidos a la sala del núcleo solar.

Un gran ¡Ohhh! se formó en los presentes al ver la sala del núcleo solar. Twilight no pudo ocultar su emoción.

Twilight: No me lo puedo creer...Un sol en miniatura...

Comentaba emocionada Twilight observando el enorme sol en miniatura que estaba dentro de una gran esfera protectora, donde unas pequeñas aperturas mostraban las pequeñas llamas del sol que salían de ella. La alicornio no paraba de examinar de cerca dicho sol, donde poco a poco se les unieron los demás.

Celestia: Es increíble.

Luna: La tecnología del Imperio Celeste es verdaderamente asombrosa.

Rockaid: Rayos...Esto hace parecer mis inventos como poca cosa.

Decía el potro al ver la gran tecnología de alrededor. En ese momento apareció el doctor Phalax.

Phalax: Saludos, emperador.

Mike: Hola, Phalax.

Vulcan: ¿Qué hay, viejo?

Mike mirando a los invitados, se dedicó a presentar al doctor.

Mike: Amigos. Os presento al doctor Phalax. Científico jefe y encargado del mantenimiento del núcleo solar de la Lanza de Orión.

Phalax: Un placer conocerlos a todos. Al menos la mayoría, ya que muchos son ya caras conocidas.

Pinkie: Hola ¿Qué tal?

Ignos: Mucho gusto.

Rockaid: Amigo. Mola los brazos robóticos...¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido algo así antes para mis inventos?

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, entraron en la sala los padres de Mike.

Star Sun: Hola a todo el mundo.

Light Hope: Curioso. Parece que tenemos invitados. Al menos algunos ya son caras conocidas.

Ventus: ¿Quiénes son, Mike?

Preguntaba el pegaso rojo a Mike. El alicornio acercándose a sus padres, los presento.

Mike: Ellos son el general Star Sun y la doctora Light Hope. A la vez mis padres.

Applejack: ¿Tus padres?

Cooper: Nunca lo habría adivinado.

Ember: La madre del lobito parece agradable y atractiva.

Comentaba Ember con una sonrisa. Ignos ahí la dio un codazo.

Ignos: Ay, Ember ¿Es que nunca vas a cambiar?

Ember: Para nada ¿Por qué iba a cambiar? Al fin y al cabo, la perfección no se cambia je, je, je.

Cadence: Tú siempre has tenido un concepto de perfección muy extraño.

Ember: Cállate, boba.

Cadence: Tarada...

Ember: Gorrina..

Cadence: Vaca...

Empezaban a discutir ambas yeguas hasta que Camaleón con un disfraz de referí las apartó a ambas.

Camaleón: ¡Fin del primer asalto! ¡A vuestras esquinas!

Las decía Camaleón tratando de separar a ambas yeguas. Ahí Holy Blade comentó.

Blade: Pues está bien conservada la mujer, se la ve atractiva. Je, je, je.

Alex: No seas baboso, Holy Blade.

Le reprochaba el semental terrestre al alicornio blanco.

Light Hope: Veo que has traído a varios amigos, Star Hope.

Mike: Sí, madre.

Al grupo de los caballeros les resultó raro cuando la yegua llamó a Mike con el nombre de Star Hope.

Twilight: ¿Star Hope?

Mike: Es mi nombre celeste en el imperio. El nombre Mike Bluer es el que me pusieron mis padres adoptivos.

Spike: ¿Padres adoptivos?

Mike: Larga historia.

En ese momento Star Sun notó la presencia de Heart Fire, Star White y Night Ray y ahí exclamó.

Star Sun: ¿Heart Fire? ¿Star White? ¿Night Ray? ¿Qué hacéis los tres aquí?

Preguntaba el semental haciendo que su esposa notara también la presencia de los jóvenes y comentara.

Light Hope: Niños ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

Al notar las miradas de Star Sun y Light Hope, los jóvenes no pudieron evitar ponerse nerviosos a la vez que ponían sonrisas nerviosas.

Star White: Pues...Je, je, je...Es algo muy gracioso...Je, je, je...

Heart Fire: Sí...Je, je, je...Os vais a reír, abuelos...je, je, je...

Nigth Ray: Que conste que fue idea de Star White...

Light Hope: Hijo ¿Por qué están nuestros nietos y tu aprendiz aquí?

Preguntaba la yegua. Mike ante la pregunta de su madre, rotó los ojos mientras la respondía.

Mike: Pues, por lo visto los chicos usaron uno de mis portales interdimensionales sin permiso y acabaron por casualidad aquí.

Star Sun: Ellos no deberían haber hecho eso. Ha sido una irresponsabilidad.

Decía con tono autoritario el semental ante la actitud de los jóvenes, haciendo que estos agacharan la cabeza avergonzados. Ahí Mike comentó.

Mike: No te preocupes. Ya les tengo un castigo preparado para ello. Tendrán que ayudar a Phalax con la limpieza de la sala del Núcleo Solar hasta que vuelvan a casa.

Los tres: ¡Joooo...!

Se quejaron los tres jóvenes ante el castigo que les tenía preparado su padre.

Star White: Papá...¿Simplemente no podríamos volver a casa y ya está?

Preguntaba el pequeño que pensaba en como librarse de tener que limpiar la sala, volviendo al imperio aunque eso significase enfrentarse a un castigo por parte de su madre. Mike ahí le respondió.

Mike: ¿Estáis seguros que queréis volver? Porque acabo de mandar un mensaje a vuestra madre y ella me ha contestado.

Heart Fire: ¿Qué ha dicho?

Mike: Que esto es lo que os espera cuando volváis a casa.

Decía esto el semental con una sonrisa maliciosa, mostrando desde su brazalete una pantalla con texto enfrente de los jóvenes. En el momento que los tres jóvenes leyeron la contestación de su madre, pusieron expresiones de miedo y rápidamente se escondieron por detrás de sus abuelos.

Star White: Pensándolo mejor...

Heart Fire: No es tan malo ponerse a limpiar la sala...

Night Ray: Aunque no lo tendríamos que hacerlo si no hubiese sido por la brillante idea de Star White.

Star White: Oh, Cállate de una vez. Siempre vienes con lo mismo.

Comentaban los jóvenes con miedo en sus voces. Ember con curiosidad se acercó al alicornio celeste, donde ahí le preguntó a Mike.

Ember: Pero ¿Qué está puesto en el mensaje?

Mike no respondió. Aun con la sonrisa maliciosa, la enseñó a la yegua plateada el mensaje. Ésta se puso a leer y al final soltando un leve silbido, para luego echarse a reír mientras comentaba.

Ember: Ja, ja, ja. Lo reconozco. Eso si que es un castigo muy duro. Ja, ja, ja.

Decía la yegua sin pararse de reírse ésta.

Mike: Antes de empezar, quiero presentaros a alguien más ¡Conservadora Selenis! ¿Estás ahí?

Selenis: Por supuesto, emperador.

Aparecía Selenis por la puerta. Todos vieron aparecer a la yegua flotando a unos centímetros del suelo sin apenas mover sus alas, así hasta llegar a la sala.

Mike: Ella es la conservadora Selenis. Encargada de salvaguardar la historia de los ponis celestes, como cualquier tipo de información importante en la gran base de datos que tenemos en la Lanza de Orión.

Rainbow: Como una bibliotecaria ¿No?

Vulcan: Así es, encanto.

A Twilight se la iluminaron los ojos y no pudo evitar comentar.

Twilight: Increíble. Información sobre una cultura completamente desconocida en Equestria.

Mike: Si quieres, Twilight. Puedo dejar que lo eches un vistazo.

Twilight: Ay. No sabes como te lo agradecería, emperador.

Mike: Por favor. Prefiero que me llaméis Mike, como me llaman la mayoría.

Respondía Mike con una sonrisa. Aquella actitud hizo que Ignos le susurrase a su compañero.

Ignos: "Para ser emperador, no se comporta como uno".

Ventus: "Eso parece. Al menos no tiene un ego tipo Blueblood".

Respondía Ventus y ambos sementales se rieron levemente.

Mike: Bueno. Cambiando de tema. Ahora es momento para contaros todo.

Ahí Mike se puso a contar la historia de su grupo. De como Arek el Absoluto ha empezado a moverse por el multiuniverso realizando varios ataques o conquistando mundos. Enviando a sus híbridos a varios mundos, y como enviando sus ejércitos como los necron, la Jerarquía o las fuerzas robóticas de Legión para ir tomando posiciones y proteger las instalaciones donde fabricaban a los híbridos. Y como Mike y su grupo se dividieron en equipos para ir en mundo en mundo para destruir las instalaciones y detener los planes de Arek.

El grupo de los caballeros escucharon con suma atención las explicaciones que Mike daba.

Ignos: Es increíble.

Armor: Ya lo creo.

White Wolf: ¿En serio os enfrentasteis a una invasión alienígena en vuestro mundo?

Mike: Así es.

Rainbow: ¡Coool...!

Exclamó Rainbow emocionada, hasta que Applejack la dio un codazo a éste.

Rainbow: Quiero decir...Vaya, que mal.

Ember: Veo que habéis pasado de todo.

Vulcan: Sí, hermosa, pero nada que el gran Vulcan no pueda conseguir, preciosa. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el robot tratando de ponerla el casco encima de los flancos de la yegua, pero está le agarró el casco y de un giro lo tumbó al suelo al robot.

Mapache: De todos modos, es increíble que haya alguien que cree abominaciones como esos híbridos.

Alex: Como si no fuesen suficientes los monstruos de Blackgate y sus esbirros.

Fox: Nos topamos con varias clases de híbridos como estos.

Decía la arquera pulsando unos botones del panel de control cercano al núcleo solar. Una pantalla holográfica se formó en medio de la sala, donde en ella se mostró a un híbrido lancero.

¿?: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Se escuchó un grito agudo y femenino.

Applejack: ¡Rarity!

Rarity: Perdón...Me asustó...

Fox: Ejem...Sigamos.

Ahora se mostraba un híbrido tipo víbora.

¿?: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Se volvió a escuchar el grito agudo y femenino.

Ventus: ¡Rarity!

Rarity: Lo siento...Me asustó eso también.

Fox: Bien...El siguiente...

Ahora se mostraba a un híbrido asediador.

¿?: ¡Ahhhh...!

Fox: ¡Rarity!

La llamó la atención la arquera ya que estaba harta de que la unicornio modista gritase de miedo cada vez que mostraba alguna imagen.

Rarity: Lo siento...Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Adelia: Mira que es dramática. Como la Rarity de nuestro mundo.

Decía con cierto reproche la yegua fusilera, haciendo que Rarity mirase molesta a éste y la gritase.

Rarity: ¡No soy dramática!

Eye Fox rotando los ojos, dijo.

Fox: Bien...Sigamos y a ver si acabamos.

Comentaba ya algo molesta, pasando la imagen a otro híbrido. Éste era bastante particular ya que tenía forma de enorme escarabajo con cuernos de todo y garras enormes con pinzas.

¿?: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!

Se volvió a escucharse el grito, solo que éste era muchísimo más agudo y femenino que los anteriores. Sonó tan fuerte que hizo vibrar hasta los cristales de algunos objetos o tubos de ensayo e incluso el cristal de la cúpula de la sala que llevaba al espacio. Eye Fox ya con una vena tipo anime en la frente, miró a Rarity y exclamó molesta.

Fox: ¡Rarity! ¡Ya está bien!

Pero esta vez Rarity ni gritaba ni tenía expresión de miedo. La unicornio ahí respondió.

Rarity: No fui yo. Fue Shield.

Decía la unicornio señalando con le casco. Todas las miradas se centraron en Shield Heart donde el semental con los cascos a ambos lados de la cara, tenía una expresión de puro miedo y con la boca enormemente abierta. El semental al notar las miradas de todo el mundo en él, se ruborizó mientras se disculpaba.

Shield: Eh...Perdón...Es que me dan asco las cucarachas...

Fox: Menudo héroe...

Decía con fastidio y sarcasmo la arquera ante la actitud del semental mientras algunos se reían, en especial los jóvenes.

Eye Fox siguió pasando imágenes de algunos híbridos con formas dispares, aunque habiendo también algunos comunes como los antes mencionados y los híbridos dominadores, behemoth, nemesis y otros tipos.

Applejack: Carai. Si que hay muchos de esos tipos.

Comentaba la vaquera que al igual que el resto, pudieron ver a los monstruosos híbridos.

Fluttershy: No me gustaría toparme con ninguno de esos...

Completaba también la pegaso con temor en su voz.

Twiligth: Aun no me puedo creer que haya alguien que vaya creando vida con tanta libertad.

Cooper: Sí, princesa. Está claro que ese tal Arek está demente.

Adelia: Tú lo has dicho Coopy.

Cooper: ¡Que es Cooper!

Armor: ¿Coopy?

Preguntó divertido el príncipe de cristal, ante la forma en que la yegua fusilera llamó al vaquero. Cooper mirando molesto a éste, le respondió.

Cooper: ¡Tú no te metas, señor Morning!

Armor: ¿Y por qué no, Coopy?

Preguntó de forma burlona el príncipe para molestia del vaquero. Ahí Ventus preguntó.

Ventus: Cuando luchábamos en Canterlot, vimos un híbrido de esos, solo que parecía diferente. Ya que éste parecía dirigir a las tropas como a la vez hablaba.

Ignos: Sí. Me acuerdo. Un tal "Triturador" o algo así. Y anda como zampaba el tío, haciendo así honor a su nombre.

Comentaban también el unicornio hasta que ahí Spike comentó medio divertido.

Spike: ¿Cómo tú y Ember? Porque los dos también se os da bien lo de tragar. Je, je, je.

Ignos: ¡Cállate, Spike!

Respondió molesto el unicornio ante el comentario del dragón. Ahí Mike comentó.

Mike: Triturador ¿Eh? Tiene que ser uno de los ocho híbridos elegidos de Arek.

Celestia: ¿Uno de los ocho elegidos de Arek?

Luna: ¿Qué son los ocho elegidos de Arek?

Piro Fire: Son híbridos especiales con un poder sin igual, muy superior al del resto de híbridos. Son mucho más fuertes e inteligentes y se encargan de dirigir a las fuerzas híbridas. De momento solo hemos llegado a conocer a tres.

Phalax: Sound Max, Dynamir y Esporax.

Completó el doctor, mostrando una pantalla holográfica a los híbridos mencionados. El primero era un híbrido con forma de alicornio con orejas y alas de murciélago, además sus dos cascos delanteros son dos garras de murciélago. El segundo un con cuerpo de centauro y cabeza de minotauro. Tenía un espejo en el pecho, otro en los cuernos y dos en los costados. Y el último un híbrido que parece un pony con espinas de erizo además de tener cola y alas de dragón también con espinas.

Fox: Y ahora el llamado Triturador.

Completaba ahora Eye Fox, mostrando en pantalla al recientemente presentado Triturador. El grupo de los caballeros observaban detenidamente a los híbridos que aparecían en pantalla.

Pinkie: Ji, ji, ji. Que pintas más graciosas.

Rockaid: Si que son feos los muy jo...

Mapache: ¡Rockaid!

Rockaid: Esto...Si que son feos je, je, je.

Mike: Bueno. Ahora conocéis la importancia de nuestra misión ¿Podemos contar con vuestra ayuda mientras estemos en vuestro mundo?

Preguntaba el alicornio. El grupo de los caballeros se miraron por un momento entre sí, para finalmente responder.

Ventus: Claro. Será un placer.

Ignos: La verdad es que vuestra misión suena emocionante. Así que nos apuntamos.

Ember: Bueno, lobito. Parece que vamos a luchar juntos.

Preguntaba de forma coqueta la yegua al semental alicornio. Mike ignorando las insinuaciones de la yegua, dirigió su mirada hacia las princesas y las comentó.

Mike: Princesa Celestia. Me gustaría que por favor nos autorizara el de poder desplegar nuestras tropas por Equestria en caso de ataque enemigo. Nunca se sabe.

La princesa asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que se lo iba a permitir. En ese momento se escuchó una señal de transmisión.

Phalax: Emperador. Recibo una señal de portal dimensional. Alguien viene a nuestras coordenadas.

Informaba el doctor poniéndose al panel de control.

Mike: ¿Quién vendrá ahora aquí?

Brodek: ¿Qué pasa, viejo?

Camaleón: Que alguien viene para acá mediante un portal interdimensional.

Twilight: Que emoción, voy a ver en primera persona la tecnología de portales dimensionales.

Comentaba emocionada la yegua, esperando el momento de ver con sus propios ojos un portal dimensional.

Rainbow: Cerebrito...

Decía con sarcasmo la pegaso azul. En ese momento se formó un portal dimensional enfrente de todos los presentes. Luego apareció una figura oscura asomándose por ella.

¿?: Hola a todos. Espero no venir en mal momento.

Se escuchó una voz femenina que era reconocida por la mayoría de los presentes. Mike sonriendo, respondió.

Mike: Hola a ti también. No esperábamos tu visita, Lucia.

Grupo de los Caballeros: ¡¿Lucía?!

Exclamaron todos al escuchar el nombre que mencionó Mike, justo cuando en dicho portal apareció la robot dragona Lucia.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Mini Capítulo Extra**

 **El Corazón de un Autómata**

Era de noche con estrellas en el cielo. Una pareja de jóvenes ponis estaban disfrutando del cielo nocturno...O más bien de pasar un momento íntimo entre los matorrales cercano a la playa

La pareja estuvo a punto de darse un beso, hasta que escucharon un ruido en el agua.

Cuando miraron al origen del sonido se llevaron un horrible susto, ya que vieron emerger del agua a un extraño ser parecido a un autómata con forma humanoide y cabeza de esqueleto, con armas de fuego en sus brazos.

El autómata estaba empapado de agua, cubierto de estrellas de mar e incluso un pulpo colgado encima de su hombro derecho.

El autómata miró a la pareja con sus ojos azules mientras estos últimos salieron completamente aterrorizados al ver aquella cosa.

Al día siguiente, el incidente se hizo público por toda Equestria donde sobraba decir que el miedo llegó a la mayoría de sus habitantes.

"¿Un autómata anda suelto? ¿O es otra falsa alarma?"

Se mostraba la imagen de un autómata.

"¡Jóvenes enamorados se topan con la máquina letal!".

Se mostraba la imagen de la pareja donde sus rostros reflejaban miedo.

"¡Regresa el terror del pasado!"

Se mostraba la imagen de un ejercito de autómatas, todos ellos con ojos rojos y con sus armas en alto.

Ahora la escena se mostraba a la comandante Blosson Cero hablando con los habitantes del pueblo cercano donde vieron al autómata. En el interior de un edificio donde se reunía la gente, la pony hada trataba de calmar a la población. Detrás de ella había un holograma mostrando varias gráficas y planos de los antiguos autómatas que hace tiempo estuvieron a punto de usarse, pero debido a un gran incidente (donde Blueblood estaba metido de lleno en ello) se canceló por completo.

Cero: Nos os preocupéis. La Marine está aquí para ocuparse del monstruo.

Hablaba Cero con tono decidido y sin mostrar miedo alguno ante la idea de que hubiera realmente un autómata. Cuando se avistó al autómata, el almirante ordenó a Cero a ocuparse del asunto.

Cero: Un solo autómata no es problema para las bien entrenadas tropas de la Marine. Tenemos rifles y podemos ocuparnos de rastrear y...

No pudo continuar hablando, porque se escuchó de inmediato otra voz.

¿?: ¿Rifles? ¡Vaya cosa! Ya puestos, podemos lanzarle piedras.

Cero: ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Preguntó Cero en parte molesta porque la interrumpiesen. Finalmente la voz que era claramente femenina, la contestó.

¿?: He sido yo...

Finalmente la cámara se enfocó rebelando nada menos que Vulcania.

Vulcania: ...El que se va a encargarse de esa bestia por vosotros.

Comentaba la yegua con pose decidida y de plena confianza. La yegua reuniéndose con Cero, iba hablando.

Vulcania: Esta clase de robot, todo un dolor de muelas. Durante el "incidente" hasta los mejores ejércitos tuvieron problemas con ellos según tengo entendido.

Hablaba como toda una experta la yegua. Cero mirándola no con muy buenos ojos, la comentó.

Cero: ¿Acaso crees que podrá con él?

Vulcania: Claro. Conozco los robots de este tipo como la palma de mi casco.

Respondió con total confianza la yegua artillera. Cero aun así seguía sin fiarse de ella.

Cero: ¿Se ha enfrentado a ellos?

Vulcania: Algo parecido.

Vulcania ahora dirigiéndose a la gente, les decía a éstos.

Vulcania: Han avistado a este autómata en varias ocasiones, pero aun no ha atacado a nadie. Seguramente porque estará dañado y no funciona su sistema de autorreparación. Sin duda estará averiado y yo puedo encargarme de un robot estropeado.

Luego de decirles eso, la yegua se marchaba por la salida mientras iba diciendo.

Vulcania: Me basta con unos días. Vosotros quedaos aquí, estaréis a salvo.

Más tarde, en el bosque donde se vio por última vez al autómata. Vulcanía estaba montando su torreta que lo tenía escondida entre unos matorrales. Con ella estaba Cero armada con su escopeta.

Vulcania: Pensé que te había dicho que no vinieras. No necesito una niñera.

Cero: Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que se siguen las reglas.

Respondió Cero que no se fiaba de ni un solo apéndice de Vulcania. Vulcania mientras, se colocó en otro lugar junto con cero donde luego lanzó una especie de esfera roja con partes metálicas grises en la parte superior e inferior. Ahí la preguntó a Cero.

Vulcania: ¿No te fías de mí acaso?

Cero: Para nada. He estado investigando a algunos de vosotros, como no todos los de la llamada Patrulla Harmony empezasteis de forma honesta. Conozco vuestro pasado..."lo que fuisteis antes".

Dijo con énfasis en la última parte la pony hada. Vulcania ante eso no dijo nada, simplemente agachó la mirada con aire melancólico. Luego de un rato, la yegua volvió en sí y escondida en los matorrales, comentó.

Vulcania: Si vas a quedarte aquí, cierra el pico. La torreta está montada y el cebo colocado.

Decía esto Vulcania mientras sujetaba en su casco un especie de control remoto.

Cero: ¿Para qué es eso?

Vulcania: ¡Shh! Ya viene.

Y efectivamente. Se podían escuchar unos pasos metálicos. Vulcania y Cero bien escondidas en los matorrales, pudieron ver al autómata acercar al lugar de emboscada.

Vulcania: Venga ya, pedazo de chatarra. Solo un poco más.

Vulcania estaba preparada para activar la trampa y Cero para abrir fuego si la trampa fallaba. Solo quedaban unos pocos pasos, pero de improviso un pájaro amarillo se cruzó en medio.

Vulcania: ¿Qué hace ese pájaro?

El pájaro se detuvo encima del cebo que se pretendía usar contra el autómata. Nada más hacer eso, el robot se detuvo.

Cero: A la porra el cebo.

Dijo Cero ya cansada de esperar y sin dudarlo, abrió fuego contra el autómata. El robot ahí se batió en retirada.

Cero: ¡Aja! ¡Lo he ahuyentado!

Comentaba Cero con cierta actitud presumida. Vulcania muy pensativa, la comentó a ésta.

Vulcania: Lo dudo. He revisado los planos de esas cosas y sé que nunca huyen.

Cero: Tal vez se esté adaptando. Volviéndose más inteligente. Mayor motivo para llamar al resto de los marines y acabar el trabajo.

Comentaba Cero marchándose del lugar y dejando sola a Vulcania. Esta última intento advertirla.

Vulcania: Si vas tras él, tan solo conseguirás cavar tu propia tumba.

Pero Cero la ignoro y siguió su camino dejando sola a Vulcania. Para la yegua artillera era más preferible así, ya que para ella, Cero entorpecía su trabajo y prefería hacerlo sola. Como está el dicho, mejor sola que mal acompañada.

Vulcania se puso a explorar mientras pesaba para sí.

Vulcania: Nunca he visto un robot de ese tipo a la fuga. Se supone que están programados para luchar contra viento y marea, hasta que los desactivan o son destruidos...Se parecen un poco a los que creaba nuestro antiguo creador Proto...cuando trabajábamos para él.

Comentaba Vulcania, recordando ésta los oscuros días cuando ella y sus compañeros eran antes robots peligrosos y conocidos como el Escuadrón Mortal. Pero gracias a Mike y a la patrulla, fueron completamente reformados y ahora eran guerreros del bien. Por desgracia por muchas buenas obras que hicieran, habían viejas secuelas que se quedarían en ellos para siempre.

Vulcania: Algo no va bien. Es cuestión de tiempo que a esa cosa se le activen los protocolos de combate y mate a alguien.

En ese momento, tras unos arbustos lo encontró. Escondida la yegua entre los arbustos, pudo ver al autómata en un río que parecía estar recogiendo algo. Encima de su hombro estaba el pájaro de antes que estropeó antes la trampa de Vulcania.

Lo que la llamó la atención es que aquel autómata parecía estar ayudando a una pareja de castores a construir una presa. Aquella la extraño, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en detalles.

Vulcania: No puedo arriesgarme a espantarlo con la torreta. Así que...

Vulcanía salió de los arbustos donde el autómata notó su presencia. Ahí la yegua le habló desafiante.

Vulcania: Da igual lo que pienses hacer...A mí no me engañas. Sé lo que eres y de lo que eres capaz.

Decía la yegua lanzando el cebo cerca del autómata, esperando ésta que la máquina fuera hacia él y así activar al trampa.

Pero lejos de ir a la trampa, el autómata se quedó mirando a Vulcania sin hacer nada. A la yegua la extraño eso, pero aun así intentó incitarlo a hacerlo.

Vulcania: ¡Vamos! ¡Venga! ¿Para qué te han programado?

El robot seguía mirando a Vulcania al igual que el pájaro también miraba a la yegua. Ahí el robot emitiendo algunos pitidos, alzó su mano mostrando ramas que había recogido, como si la ofreciera a unirse a él para construir la presa.

A Vulcanía la extraño muchísimo aquello. Ella esperaba un especie de robot asesino, pero no fue así.

Vulcania: Te noto distinto...

Antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo más, el pájaro se echó a volar y el autómata percibió algo.

Acto seguido se formaron explosiones por alrededor. El autómata se fue corriendo mientras Vulcania se puso a cubierto para evitar las explosiones.

Vulcania: ¡Alto el fuego! ¡Alto el fuego!

Gritaba Vulcania con todas sus fuerzas tratando de que el ataque se detuviera y finalmente se paró. Ahí vio a Cero junto con varios marines fuertemente armados. Vulcania muy molesta por el ataque, les llamó la atención.

Vulcania: ¡Idiotas! ¿Intentáis matarme o qué?

Cero: Más bien salvarte (aunque hubiera preferido destruirte a ti también). Ese autómata iba a acabar contigo (lo que nos habría hecho un favor).

Respondió Cero a Vulcania, aunque en el fondo a la pony hada la daba igual que a Vulcania la pasaba algo o no. Vulcania muy molesta, la dijo enfadada a Cero.

Vulcania: No iba a atacarme. Este autómata...es...Escucha. Debéis poner fin a esta cacería.

Trataba de convencer Vulcania a Cero de que detuviera la caza, cosa que la comandante no estaba dispuesto a aceptar y la respondió molesta.

Cero: ¿Para que venga a la ciudad y mate a familias y gente inocente? ¿Estás loca?

La preguntaba molesta Cero. Vulcania tratando de mantener la calma, la contestó.

Vulcania: Te lo pido como alguien que ha pasado muchos años luchando contra toda clase de atrocidades. Ese autómata es distinto. Y si puede cambiar...

Cero: No cabe duda. Una robot delincuente siempre será una robot delincuente.

Decía Cero que ya conocía el pasado de Vulcania como algunos miembros de la Patrulla Harmony.

A Vulcania ya le hablaron sus amigos sobre Cero y su obsesión sobre su presunto sentido de la justicia. Así que no la resultaba raro lo hostil que se mostrase con ella la marine. Aun así trató de convencerla.

Vulcania: Pon fin a la cacería. No voy a repetirlo.

Cero: Detenedla.

Ordenó Cero a sus soldados para que detuviera a Vulcania. Ahí la yegua finalmente activo la trampa que tenía pensado usar contra el autómata. Ahí la esfera se abrió surgiendo de ella infinidad de hilos de metal.

Cero: ¿Pero qué...?

En apenas segundos, Cero y sus soldados estaban fuertemente atados a los árboles y sin poder moverse lo más mínimo.

Cero: ¿No tienes acaso suficiente sangre en tus cascos?

La gritaba furiosa Cero mientras Vulcania marchándose tranquilamente de allí, la contestó de forma indiferente.

Vulcania: Suficiente para toda una vida.

Más tarde, el autómata estaba en un campo de flores junto con el pájara. Ahí notó la presencia de Vulcania que se dirigía hacia él.

Vulcania: Tranquilo. No voy a hacerte daño.

Le hablaba Vulcania queriendo demostrar que venía en son de paz. El autómata lejos de huir o atacar, se acercó a ella y la ofreció una flor. Ahí Vulcania miró por un momento dicha flor y al final la aceptó. Luego de eso se disponía a marcharse mientras le decía al robot.

Vulcania: Muy bien, robot. Si quieres sobrevivir, tendrás que seguir mis reglas ¿Entendido?

Le decía la yegua al robot, mientras el autómata iba siguiéndola a ella.

Vulcania: Primero. No somos amigos. Apúntame con alguna de tus armas y te reviento.

Le dijo a tono de amenaza la yegua.

Vulcania: Segundo. Deja de jugar con los animales y dejar de hacer tonterías.

El robot hizo unos pitidos varios mientras el pájara seguía volando a ambos.

Vulcania: ¿Qué te acabo de decir? ¡Deja en paz a esa ardilla!

Más tarde, Vulcania dejó al autómata en un lugar alejado de cualquier zona poblada. Así el robot podría moverse sin que nadie lo viera o se asustase.

Cuando volvió, tuvo que enfrentarse a Cero que la acusó ante el almirante a la robot artillera de ayudar y dejar escapar a un peligroso robot asesino. Vulcania alegó que el robot no era peligroso y que solo quería vivir en paz. Sus amigos dudaron un poco ante la afirmación de Vulcania, pero decidieron apoyar a su amiga.

El almirante no estaba muy seguro, hasta que Mike afirmó que si una vez Vulcania y sus otros compañeros si antes fueron robots delincuentes peligrosos, pero luego fueron reformados y convirtiéndose a mejor, el autómata podría cambiar también a mejor.

Al final el almirante decidió aceptar la idea de dejar en paz al autómata para molestia de Cero que no paraba de insistir que era una mala idea.

Vulcania se despidió de sus amigos antes de volver con el equipo de Darkwing.

Mientras tanto, el autómata estaba tranquilamente paseando en el bosque en compañía de los animales.


	32. Entrenando con Amigos

**Entrenando con Amigos**

Por un largo pasillo, iban caminando el almirante Broodwind como la comandante Cero. Siento éstos seguidos por el general Mc Hallan.

Cero: Almirante. Sigo pensando que es un error. No podemos entregarles "eso".

Decía Cero al almirante con su típica actitud de desconfianza. El almirante con una actitud diferente (o más bien opuesta al de Cero) donde reflejaba tranquilidad, la respondió.

Broodwind: Es lo mejor, Cero. Presiento que estarán más seguros en sus cascos que en la Marine.

Cero: Pero señor. Ni siquiera les conocemos ¿Cómo sabemos que no es un truco de esos tipos?

Broodwind: Cero. Algún día tendrás que aprender a confiar incluso en aquellos en quien supuestamente nunca lo harías. Sino, jamás crecerás.

A Cero la molestó un poco que el almirante la hablase como si ella no hubiese madurado. Cero estaba enormemente fastidiada y todo a causa de una cosa de que hablaron en la Lanza de Orión.

 **Flashback.**

El grupo e invitados estaban en la sala de guerra de la Lanza de Orión, donde Twilight emocionada, miraban en todos los archivos del Imperio Celeste, su historia como cultura.

Twilight: ¡Es fantástico! ¡Toda una cultura completamente desconocida! ¡Y seré la primera en enterarme de todo!

Decía toda emocionada Twilight mientras miraba todo sobre la cultura Celeste a través de las múltiples pantallas con información. Como si una potra en una juguetería se tratase. Mientras Selenis seguía a la alicornio con la mirada y en completo silencio.

Rainbow y Alex: Cerebrito...

Dijeron al unísono Rainbow y Alex ante la actitud de su amiga. Mike sin poder evitar reírse, comentó.

Mike: Igual que la Twilight de nuestro mundo.

Ignos: ¿Hizo lo mismo la Twilight de vuestro mundo en esta sala?

Holy: Ya lo creo. Hasta estuvo a punto de traerse la cama aquí para así poder ver toda la información almacenada.

Decía en plan broma la fénix blanca haciendo reír a ambos sementales.

Ignos: La verdad, la veo capaz.

Mike: Dalo por seguro, amigo. Ja, ja, ja.

Ambos se rieron. En ese momento Ignos le comentó a Mike.

Ignos: Oye, Mike. Desde hace tiempo quería preguntarte una cosa.

Mike: ¿Sobre qué?

Ignos: Sobre una cosa que quería que me confirmaras. Una cosa en que necesitamos que nos afirmes que ha sido así.

Mike escuchó con atención al unicornio al igual que los demás. Finalmente Ignos emulando una pequeña sonrisa, le preguntó al alicornio.

Ignos: ¿Es cierto que White Wolf se disfrazó de yegua para pasar desapercibido en el Imperio Celeste?

Preguntó finalmente el unicornio aguantando las ganas de reírse. Mike riéndose levemente le contestó.

Mike: Ya lo creo que sí. Ja, ja, ja. Fue en el día en que teníamos que pasar desapercibidos en el Imperio Celeste para recuperar unas cosas importantes. Que tiempos aquellos. ja, ja, ja.*

 *** Ver "Cap 10 Misión Recuperación" de mi fanfic "El Retorno de la Patrulla Harmony".**

Se reía sin parar el alicornio al igual que el unicornio, donde poco a podo los demás se unieron a las risas, salvo Cero que seguía con su típica cara de palo XDD.

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja ¡Que bueno ha tenido que ser eso! Ja, ja, ja.

Rockaid: Ja, ja, ja ¡White Wolf disfrazado de yegua! ja, ja, ja. ¡Ojala hubiera estado allí para verlo!

Cooper: Sí. Ja, ja, ja. Seguro que fue buenísimo. Ja, ja, ja.

Los presentes se reían mientras White Wolf tenía una expresión avergonzada y comunicándose con Oviblion en su mente, le dijo molesto.

White Wolf: Tenias que contarles precisamente "eso" ¿Verdad?

Decía molesto el pegaso celeste mientras Oviblion burlándose de él, le respondió.

Oviblion: ¡Ja, ja, ja. No pude resistirme a hacerlo. ja, ja, ja!

White Wolf: Imbecil. Debería haberme intercambiado contigo para así estuvieras en mi lugar, a ver si así te reías tanto.

Respondió molesto el pegaso celeste mientras Oviblion se seguía burlando de él desde su mente.

Eye Fox estaba mostrando mediante pantallas los diversos artefactos celestes encontrados hasta ahora.

Ventus: Veo que el Imperio Celeste tiene muchas armas y artefactos.

Comentaba el pegaso rojo observando las distintas armas o artefactos que aparecían en pantalla. Eye Fox ahí le respondió.

Fox: Así es. Objetos antiguos de gran poder que se construyeron durante la edad dorada del Imperio Celeste, antes de que Absalon la liara en su dictadura y trajera a ese monstruo de Karot el Conquistador a nuestro mundo.

Rockaid: Ya veo que ese Absalon era un autentico hijo de mala madre.

Ember: Ya veo que tenéis una buena colección, arquerita. Debéis tener muchos ya.

Fox: Sí, pero no todos. Pese a todo, aun quedan artefactos antiguos que no se han podido encontrar hasta ahora.

Respondía Eye Fox mientras seguía pasando pantallas. El almirante Broodwind miraba con atención la pantalla, hasta que en ese momento algo captó poderosamente su atención e interrumpiendo la explicación de la arquera, la dijo.

Broodwind: Espere. Retroceda un poco, por favor.

A Eye Fox la extrañó la petición del almirante, pero haciéndole caso, fue la unicornio desplazando las pantallas en sentido inverso. Así hasta que el almirante la pidiera parar.

Broodwind: Alto. Pare ahí.

Eye Fox paró la pantalla justo donde se mostraba la imagen de una gran espada de dos cascos y de diseño verdaderamente demoníaco. De hoja roja sangre y línea oscura en el centro con una especie de gema azul oscura en el centro de la hoja. Con alas de demonio alzando hacia arriba y rostro demoníaco con colmillos hacia arriba hacia donde apuntaba la hoja. Con una empuñadura como si una serpiente se tratase. Tenía un extraño ojo amarillo demoníaco entre el pomo del arma que casi daba la impresión de estar mirando e incluso que se movía, como un rostro demoníaco en dicho pomo. (Como la Soul Edge de los videojuegos Soul Calibur, mirad en mi web en Deviantart o en sección de Monstruos para más detalles).

Ventus: ¿Qué arma es esa?

Alex: Carai. Esa espada parece verdaderamente demoníaca. Jamás vi una espada igual y eso que yo he visto muchas armas relacionadas con los demonios.

Mike escuchando al conversación, se acercó a éstos y les explicó.

Mike: Eso, amigos. Es la temible Soul Edge. Una arma que sin duda, era terrorífica.

Fluttershy: ¿Te...Terrorifica...?

Preguntó con miedo la pegaso temblando como una hoja y escondiéndose de detrás de Ventus. Mike siguió explicando.

Mike: Esa arma tan terrible fue creada por el mismo Absalon como hizo más o menos parecido con el Hacha de la Destrucción. Según la historia del imperio, fue una espada normal, pero después de haberse sometido a materia negra y haber sido bañada por sangre y odio innumerables, se convirtió en el arma demoníaca que es actualmente. Se dice que esa espada está maldita.

Mapache: ¿Maldita?

Alex: ¿Y qué tiene de raro? Es bien sabido que la mayoría de las armas demoníacas están malditas. Si lo sabre yo que soy cazador de demonios.

Comentaba Alex que entendía mucho de esas cosas al ser cazador de demonios. Ember medio divertida, le dijo al cazador de demonios.

Ember: Tiene gracia que digas precisamente tú eso, Alexander. Teniendo en cuenta que eres medio demonio tú.

Camaleón: ¿Eres medio demonio tú, Alexander?

Preguntó Camaleón disfrazado de diablo con tridente, sorprendido el changeling al escuchar eso del terrestre. Alex con mala cara, comentó a la yegua.

Alex: ¿Tenías que mencionarlo, Ember? ¡Y es Alex, maldita sea!

Heart Fire: ¿Te llamas Alexander?

Preguntó divertida la potra que estaba jugando a las cartas con las CMC y los otros jóvenes en el suelo. El semental mirando molesto a ésta, la dijo.

Alex: ¡No me llaméis Alexander! ¡Que soy Alex, maldita sea!

Los jóvenes se rieron por la reacción del semental mientras Mike riéndose también, logrando recuperarse de la risa ocasionada, siguió explicando.

Mike: Es lo que dicen. Se dice que esa arma porta un demonio en su interior, aunque eso es algo que nunca se pudo confirmar. Lo que se sabe es que salvo Absalon, todos los que empuñaron esa arma, acabaron por volverse locos como dominados por una gran sed de sangre y destrucción.

Applejack: Madre mía. Lo que ha tenido que ser.

Comentaba la vaquera al escuchar eso.

Rarity: ¿Y en serio tenéis esa arma tan terrorífica?

Preguntaba Rarity. Ahí Selenis continuo por Mike y se dispuso a responder.

Selenis: En realidad no. Esa arma se perdió en un accidente del que no se tiene información alguna de lo sucedido. Lo único que se conoce es que en ese día hubo una gran explosión en el centro de investigación donde se hacían pruebas con el arma, y luego un portal rojo en el cielo donde se fue la espada perdiéndose para siempre.

Luna: ¿En serio? Bueno. En cierto modo es un alivio, si esa espada se perdió para no ser nunca encontrada, es algo bueno ¿No?

Comentaba Luna sintiendo en parte aliviada de que un arma tan terrible ya no existiera. El almirante Broodwind que estuvo escuchando con suma atención, respondió.

Broodwind: Nosotros tenemos esa arma.

Aquello captó la atención de todos los presentes, en especial al grupo de la patrulla que les sorprendió escuchar aquello que dijo el almirante.

Fox: ¿Cómo dice, almirante?

Mike: Almirante ¿Podría explicarse, por favor?

El almirante asintiendo, se dispuso a explicarse.

Broodwind: Ocurrió cerca de 20 años o así durante una noche con cielos despejados donde se podía ver perfectamente la luna y las estrellas. Aquella noche en particular se formó como una especie de grieta roja que prácticamente iluminó el cielo. Luego algo surgió de aquella grieta y cayó en una ciudad donde se formó una enorme explosión, arrasando la ciudad por completo y acabando con la vida de miles de personas que había en ella.

Celestia: Yo escuché algo sobre ello, Muchos aseguran que fue un atentado terrorista o algo así.

Comentó la princesa Celestia. Broodwind negando con la cabeza, la contestó a la princesa.

Broodwind: Al principio se creyó que era así. Al enterarme de lo ocurrido, envié una unidad con uno de mis más fieles comandantes del momento. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, solo quedaban ruinas como miles de muertos.

Mapache: Que horror.

Adelia: Lo que ha tenido que ser.

Gizmo: (pitidos varios).

Broodwind: Según informes. En el centro de la ciudad había como una pequeña columna de luz roja carmesí, donde los soldados y el comandante fueron a ver lo que era. Y ahí es donde lo encontraron.

Piro: La Soul Edge ¿Verdad?

Broodwind: Efectivamente. Clavada en una roca estaba la espada irradiando una energía oscura perturbadora. El comandante de entonces intentó coger la espada y ahí es cuando ocurrió algo verdaderamente terrible y atroz.

Camaleón: Uy, uy, uy. Presiento que será muy malo.

Comentaba Camaleón con un disfraz de gallina y escondiéndose detrás de Felia.

Broodwind: Como si poseído por la espada, el comandante se volvió loco y se puso a matar de forma discriminada a todos los marines, salvo a uno que logró salvarse de milagro para contar lo ocurrido. Aquel soldado confirmó que nada más tocar la espada, el comandante le invadió una ira y sed de sangre irrefrenable. Cosa que se pudo confirmar cuando nos llegaron informes de como él solo arrasó con tres pueblos, matando a todos sus habitantes. Costó mucho detenerlo ya que la espada le daba un inmenso poder y todo acabó en montañas de cadáveres y con el comandante poseído completamente muerto.

Todos escucharon con atención lo que contaba el comandante. Twilight que lo escuchó todo, le preguntó al comandante.

Twilight: ¿Y qué paso con la espada?

Broodwind: Eso, princesa, es lo más perturbador. Aun con el comandante muerto, la espada aun irradiaba maldad. Todos los que empuñaron esa arma, acabaron sucumbiendo a la locura o muriendo de forma horrible. Por esa razón tuvimos que encerrar la espada en una gran cámara acorazada bajo tierra, para asegurarnos de que nadie se haga con esa arma jamás y los horrores del pasado no se repitieran de nuevo.

Mike: Ya veo ¿Y lo revisáis periódicamente que la espada sigue en sitio?

Preguntó ahora Mike, donde el almirante pasando su garra bajo la barbilla, le contestó.

Broodwing: No ha sido necesario, emperador. Solo hay una entrada que está siendo vigilada las 24 horas del día. Por lo que no fue necesario comprobar su estado en estos 20 años.

Fox: Espere ¿Dice qué nadie ha comprobado si la espada sigue en su sitio por más de 20 años?

Preguntó sorprendida la arquera por el hecho de que nadie hubiese comprobado el interior de aquella caja fuerte sobre si la espada seguía o no en su sitio. Ahí Cero es la que habló.

Cero: Esa cámara es la más segura de la Marine y nadie ha logrado siquiera entrar, o más bien nadie lo intento en esos 20 años ¿Por qué comprobarlo entonces?

Mike analizando las palabras del almirante y de Cero, le comentó al almirante.

Mike: Almirante. Me gustaría comprobar que la espada sigue en su sitio. Y a ser posible, que nos sea entregada para guardarla en nuestra sala de los artefactos celestes.

Le pidió el alicornio azul al almirante, considerando que sería mejor que la espada estuviera en el imperio. Cero molesta, le respondió.

Cero: ¿Está de broma? ¡De ningún modo entregaremos esa arma! Leí muchas historias sobre esa arma maldita y no son nada bonitas. Por eso es mejor que se queda donde está.

Holy: ¿Segura? No sé yo. Yo estaría más tranquila si esa arma estuviera en la gran cámara acorazada del imperio.

Mike: Almirante, por favor. Le pido que nos entregue el arma.

Cero: Almirante. Ni les haga caso, que seguro que nos ocasionaran problemas si les entregamos esa arma maldita.

El almirante se puso a pensar por un momento, analizando lo que sabía ahora de la espada. Finalmente respondió.

Broodwind: Muy bien, emperador. Le haré caso. Iremos a comprobar que la espada sigue en su sitio y luego se lo entregaremos.

Cero: ¿Qué? ¿Es una broma?

Preguntó sorprendida la pony hada, ante la respuesta que le dio el almirante. Mike sonriendo, le dio las gracias.

Mike: Muchas gracias, almirante. Enviare al general Mc Hallan con ustedes para asegurarnos de que la espada sigue así y luego a su posterior extracción.

El grupo de los caballeros trataban de contener las ganas de reírse por la cara de resignación que tenía ahora Cero.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Tras una larga caminata por el largo pasillo. El almirante, Cero y Mc Hallan llegaron a la puerta de la cámara acorazada.

El comandante se acercó a un escáner de retina donde le escaneó el ojo. Luego un escáner que le escaneo el ala. Luego un sistema de reconocimiento de voz. Un escaneo de ADN mediante una leve gota de sangre. Un escaneo de ondas cerebrales. Una clave numérica bastante larga y complicada.

Finalmente los indicadores rojos que la puerta pasaron a verdes y esta se abrió.

Los tres entraron y en su interior vieron la espada maldita en el interior de una vitrina. La espada estaba suspendida en el aire.

Cero: ¿Lo ves? Sigue en su sitio. Ya le puedes decir a tu emperador que la espada sigue en su sitio y que absolutamente nadie ha entrado aquí para robarla siquiera.

Decía con arrogancia la comandante Cero al general. Mc Hallan se puso delante de estos y centró su vista en la espada. El general miraba con suma atención la espada, hasta que en ese instante sus oídos captaron el sonido como un especie de pitido que lo puso en alerta.

Mc Hallan: ¡Todo el mundo atrás!

Gritó el general alertando al almirante y a Cero. Al mismo tiempo en el lugar de la espada se produjo una enorme explosión que cubrió toda la sala.

Cuando la explosión termino, se vio a Mc Hallan generando una barrera mágica donde se protegió tanto él como el almirante y Cero, donde estos dos últimos miraban desconcertados lo que había pasado.

Cero: ¿Qué...qué ha pasado?

Preguntaba Cero completamente desconcertada ante lo que había ocurrido. Mc Hallan con tono serio, la contestó.

Mc Hallan: Por lo visto, han robado la espada original, sustituyéndola por una copia explosiva.

Cero: ¿Qué? ¡Pero eso es imposible!

Exclamaba Cero sin poder creerse lo que acababa de presenciar. El almirante estaba igual de desconcertado ante lo que había pasado.

Broodwind: ¿La espada...robada...?

Mientras tanto en Canterlot. El grupo estaba en los jardines reales del castillo. Las princesas se habían ido a ocuparse de ciertos asuntos, mientras la patrulla donde faltaban Camaleón y Vulcan, estaban como esperando a algo. Con ellos estaban el grupo de los caballeros.

Mike estaba entrenando a sus hijos y a su aprendiz en el combate.

Mike: Venga, chicos. Más ganas.

Animaba el alicornio a los jóvenes, mientras estos peleaban con él. Star White se lanzó hacia su padre y lanzó varios puñetazos rápidos contra él. Ahí Mike bloqueaba los ataques con sus brazos sin dificultad alguna, luego el pegaso intentó darle una patada con giro, pero Mike simplemente se agachó para esquivarla.

Mike: Nada mal, Star White, pero tienes que ir más rápido.

Star White: Sí, padre ¿Cómo esto?

Dijo el pegaso donde justo encima de él saltó Heart Fire y haciendo una voltereta, intentó darle una patada en alto, donde el alicornio bloqueó con su brazo el ataque de su hija. Mike sonriendo, respondió.

Mike: Algo así. Je, je, je.

Mientras tanto, Rockaid y las CMC estaban sentados cerca de un árbol. Las CMC estaban haciendo caricias a la gata Felia, mientras Rockaid observaba las practicas que tenían los jóvenes contra el alicornio azul.

Rockaid: Hay que reconocer que se les da bien pelear.

Comentaba el potro mientras las CMC y Sweetie Bot estaban con la gatita.

Apple Bloom: Que gatita más mona.

Scootaloo: Y que cool eso que pueda cambiar de elemento. Es algo genial.

Sweetie: Eso no quita que no sea bonita.

Comentaban la potras mientras seguían acariciando a la gata, donde ésta las recibía con gusto.

Felia: Mmm...Seguid así...Un poco más a la derecha rascadme.

Sweetie: ¿Así?

Felia: Así...Muy bien. Que gustito da...

Por otro lado, estaba Lucia tranquilamente sentada en el suelo y con una brazo levantado, donde el pequeño Spike estaba columpiándose en el brazo de la dragona, donde éste parecía divertirse.

Cadence: Aun no puedo creer que esa no sea Lucía.

Decía con tristeza Cadence donde su marido Shining estaba con ella, cargando el semental en sus brazos a la pequeña Flurry Heart. Shining la iba consolando.

Armor: Querida. Entiendo que te hayas hecho ilusiones de volver a ver a Lucia, pero tienes que aceptar que esa dragona de allí no es ella.

Cadence: Lo sé, querido, pero se parece tanto a ella. Casi el mismo físico, la misma voz, su forma de ser, su carácter...

White Wolf: El mismo corazón.

Oviblion: La misma capacidad de ser verdaderamente odiosa.

Dijeron ahora White Wolf y Oviblion estando ambos pegasos presentes. Cadence mirando a éstos, les preguntó.

Cadence: ¿Cómo fue cuando la visteis la primera vez?

Ante la pregunta, White Wolf suspiro mientras Oviblion con su expresión molesta miró a otro lado. White Wolf ahí la respondió.

White Wolf: La verdad...Por unos instantes tuve esperanzas de volver a ver a Lucia nuevamente, pero cuando el doctor Phalax me confirmó que no era ella, sino simplemente una robot con los datos de personalidad, recuerdos e incluso emociones de Lucia, me vino como un balde de agua fría.

Shining Armor y Cadence al escuchar eso, no pudieron evitar sentir lastima por el pegaso. Ahí Shining mientras tenía a la pequeña Flurry Heart chupandole del casco, comentó.

Armor: De todos modos, es increíble eso de la tecnología esa que usan para crear esa clase de robots.

Cadence: ¿Recuerdas la explicación?

Armor: Más o menos, aunque no es que lo entendiera mucho la verdad.

Cooper: Eso no es nuevo, señor Morning. Ya que usted no se entera de nada. Je, je, je.

Decía con burla el vaquero apareciendo de repente para molestia de Shining.

Armor: ¡Vete a paseo, Cooper! ¡Ahora no estoy para aguantar a un pelmazo como tú! ¡Y deja de llamarme Morning!

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir algo más el vaquero, apareció Adelia donde con una sonrisa divertida, le comentó al príncipe.

Adelia: No te molestes, Shining. Está claro que el señor Coopy es demasiado analfabeto para decir bien tu nombre.

Aquel comentario molesto bastante al vaquero mientras Shining no pudo contener la risa que le provocó escuchar el apodo del vaquero, y Cadence se tapó la boca con su casco para contener la risa ya que a ella también la hacía gracia el apodo impuesto por Adelia.

Adelia: Yo sin duda sería la más acta para explicar ese tipo de cosas, al fin y al cabo, yo soy una robot también. La cosa sobre los purificadores es la siguiente.

 **Flashback.**

En la sala del núcleo solar de la Lanza de Orion. Camaleón con un disfraz de profesor con un basto bigote blanco y con gafas de espirales y con una pizarra, se dispuso a explicar a los presentes sobre la tecnología purificador.

Camaleón: Bien, señores. Ahora mismo os voy a explicar en que consiste la tecnología de los Purificadores.

Twilight: ¡Oh, sí! Por favor. No te dejes nada.

Decía la alicornio enormemente emocionada al poder saber más sobre la tecnología de los Purificadores, mientras sujetaba ésta con su magia un cuaderno para apuntarlo todo. Finalmente Camaleón se puso a explicar.

Camaleón: La tecnología Purificador se creó para crear robots con datos de personalidad, recuerdos e incluso emociones de antiguos ponis celestes celebres.

Venuts: ¿Algo así como crear clones robóticos de ponis?

Preguntó el pegaso rojo.

Camaleón: Casi, pero no. Como mencioné antes, serían en realidad robots con datos de personalidad de alguien. Así se consiguen robots con las habilidades y recuerdos de antiguos ponis, o de una dragona como es en el caso de Lucia.

Twilight: Robots con datos de personalidad de antiguos ponis ¡Que emoción!

Comentaba Twilight súper emocionada. Rainbow con su aire sarcástico, dijo.

Rainbow: Cerebrito.

Rockaid: ¿Cómo se crea un robot purificador?

Preguntó ahora el joven caballero real. Camaleón ahí se dispuso a contestar.

Camaleón: Bien. Para ello primero necesitamos tener los datos de personalidad de un ser vivo.

Camaleón se puso a pintar en la pizarra la imagen de Spike donde éste cobró de repente vida.

Spike Pizarra: ¡Hola! Soy Spike. Soy un fiero y fuerte dragón.

Hablaba el Spike de pizarra inflando pecho tratando de aparentar fuerte y duro.

Spike pizarra: Soy el asistente de Twilight, me gustan las gemas y suelo espiar a Rarity mientras se baña.

Spike: ¡Ey! ¡Eso no es cierto!

Se quejó molesto el pequeño dragón. Ahí hasta que Ember acariciando la pequeña cabeza del dragón, le decía a éste.

Ember: Lo que tú digas, pequeño gran dragón.

Bromeaba ésta para molestia del dragón, mientras el Spike de pizarra iba tranquilamente andando mientras tarareaba una canción.

Camaleón: Bien. Ahora viene lo siguiente.

Camaleón ahora dibujo una flecha y ésta fue directa hacia Spike donde se le clavó en el corazón.

Spike pizarra: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Me han dado!

Exclamaba Spike de pizarra comenzó a retorcerse de dolor al tener la flecha en el corazón.

Spike pizarra: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Que dolor! ¡Voy a morir! ¿Por qué, universo? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Tanto me odias? ¡Soy demasiado joven y guapo para morir y mucho menos sin haberme tirado a cierta hermosa unicornio a la cama! ¡Ahhh...! ¡Que horrible! ¡Que dolor!

Spike de pizarra seguía retorciéndose de dolor. Ahí Sweetie Belle no pudo evitar decir.

Sweetie: Desde luego, que dramático. Igual que Rarity.

Rarity: ¡No soy dramática!

Gritó molesta Rarity por el comentario de su hermana pequeña.

Spike pizarra: ¡Ahh...! ¡Que horrible! ¡Con las cosas que tenía que hacer! ¡Lamento ahora dejar este mundo! ¡Decidla a Rarity que la amo! ¡Adiós mundo cruel!

Spike de pizarra comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo sobre una sola pata, para finalmente caer de espaldas al suelo y con una garra, extender una flor por encima de su pecho.

Armor: Un poco sobreactuado, la verdad.

Mike: Sí. A veces Camaleón exagera un poco en sus explicaciones.

Camaleón: Bien. Spike ha muerto, pero sorpresa. Tenemos los datos de personalidad y recuerdos al igual que emociones del pequeño dragón. Para así descargarlo en una unidad robótica purificador.

Ahora Camaleón dibujaba en la pizarra una zona de montaje purificador. La imagen cobró vida de nuevo y ahí fueron montando a un robot con la forma de Spike. El nuevo robot purificador Spike empezó a moverse como hablar.

Spike pizarra: ¡Estoy vivo! ¡Y tengo un montón de vida robótica por delante! ¡Podré hacer lo que me de la gana sin preocuparme si me muero de viejo o no!

Iba celebrando el dragón mientras daba algunos saltos y bailaba. Ahí Starlight preguntó.

Starlight: Verdaderamente curioso ¿Y pueden hacerlo con cualquiera?

Camaleón: Con cualquiera.

Trixie: ¿Cualquiera, cualquiera?

Preguntó Trixie con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras cogía ella otra tiza y ahí dibujó a una Rarity robot donde de inmediato cobró vida ésta también?

Spike pizarra: Rarity ¿Tú también eres una robot?

Rarity pizarra: Sí, Spike. Yo, la gran Rarity, murió en un tonto accidente al resbalar con un lápiz en lo alto de una escalera. Que desgracia, que gran perdida para el mundo.

Decía la unicornio de pizarra de forma dramática.

Adelia: Igual que dramática que la original.

Rarity y Rarity de pizarra: ¡No soy dramática!

Dijeron al unísono la Rarity original y la de pizarra.

Spike pizarra: Oh, Rarity. Es maravilloso tenerte aquí.

Rarity pizarra: Sí, Spike. Aunque sea una robot, aun conservo mi estilo y elegancia, donde podré mejorar mi imagen como nunca, donde seré joven y hermosa para siempre.

Spike pizarra: Tú siempre serás hermosas, Rarity.

Rarity pizarra: Oh...Que adulador. Eres sin duda el mejor caballero que una chica podría conocer.

Spike pizarra: Como tú la chica más hermosa que un dragón podría conocer ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?

Rarity pizarra: Oh, Spike. Claro que sí. Casémonos, y tengamos muchos hijitos robóticos.

Spike pizarra: ¡Te amo, Rarity!

Rarity pizarra: Y yo a ti, mi Spike-Whiky.

En ese instante, Ember con expresión molesta, le quitó la tiza a Trixie y ahí dibujo por encima de Spike y Rarity de pizarra un enorme y pesado yunque que cayó en ambos aplastándolos por completo. Luego un piano de cola que cayó también sobre ellos, una caja fuerte, un barco de dos velas, la estatua de la ponylibertad, un enorme crucero espacial, la Luna, terminando todo con una enorme estatua de Ember con postura provocativa y mirando a cámara mientras guiñaba un ojo, donde en la base tenía escrito en piedra "Ember Forever y a esa perra de Cadence que se vaya a la chi...".

El grupo de la patrulla no entendía la actitud de Ember, en cambio lo de los caballeros algunos si se hacían a la idea de lo que era. Mike quiso preguntar a Ignos, pero el unicornio rotando los ojos, le contestó.

Ignos: No preguntes...

Camaleón: Ejem...Como nos mostró Ember, si el caso de que las unidades robóticas donde estén descargadas los datos de personalidad son destruidas, dichos datos vuelven al nexo de datos de los purificadores, y estarán ahí hasta que hayan otros cuerpos nuevos para descargar dichos datos.

Explicaba Camaleón mientras la maquinaria de la pizarra volvían a montar dos cuerpos robóticos nuevos, donde de inmediato se descargaron los datos de personalidad de Spike y Rarity de Pizarra.

Spike pizarra: Estoy vivo de nuevo.

Rarity pizarra: Y yo. Solo que parece que hay un problema.

Spike pizarra: Sí. yo también lo he notado.

Spike y Rarity de pizarra: ¡Estoy en el cuerpo del otro!

Exclamaron a la vez ambos, donde por lo visto, los datos de Spike se descargaron en el cuerpo robot de Rarity, y los datos de Rarity en el cuerpo robot de Spike.

Ember sujetando una tiza, sonreía malvadamente, teniendo ésta algo que ver con lo ocurrido en ambos personajes de pizarra.

Luna: De todos modos, es increíble la tecnología de los Purificadores. Prácticamente se podría crear cualquier robot con la personalidad de cualquiera.

Comentaba Luna sin poder ocultar su asombro ante la tecnología purificador. Ember sonriendo, la comentó a Luna.

Ember: Ya lo creo que sí. Las posibilidades que ofrecería eso.

Comentaba la yegua lanzando la tiza por ahí, acertando de lleno en la cabeza de Camaleón donde éste se quejó de dolor.

Ember: Imaginaos. Podría crearse una doble robot de mí para toda la eternidad. Dudo mucho que sea ni la mitad de hermosa como lo soy yo ahora, pero al menos el mundo podría recordar por siempre a la gran Ember Paint.

Comentaba con aire presumida la yegua mientras se atusaba la crin. Cadence con gesto de asco, comentó.

Cadence: Ay, que horror. Ni lo menciones. Con solo pensar que podría haber una versión robótica de ti, me produce pesadillas. Una ser tan horrible como tú, pero en robot. Eso si que sería el fin del mundo.

Ember: ¿Qué has dicho, boba?

Cadence: ¡Lo que has oído, estupida!

Ember: ¡El mundo no puede privarse de la belleza y talento de la gran Ember Paint!

Cadence: ¡Nadie te soporta como pony, y con solo pensar que existiría una versión robot de ti para toda la eternidad, sería una pesadilla constante!

Ember: ¡Retráctate de lo que has dicho!

Cadence: ¡Nunca!

Decían ambas yeguas molestas mientras entrecruzaban sus cuernos.

Ember: ¡Rata!

Cadence: ¡Ballenata!

Ember: ¡Vacaburra!

Cadence: ¡Cara de sapo!

Ember: ¿Quieres pelea?

Cadence: ¡Cuando quieras!

Ambas yeguas se iban a pelear hasta que el grupo las separó para evitar que se liaran a golpes. Eye Fox ya harta de que ambas yeguas se peleasen, las gritó enfadada a éstas.

Fox: ¡Ya está bien las dos! ¡Si tangas ganas tenéis de pelear! ¿Por qué no montáis un ring de boxeo y os liáis a golpes las dos sin que nadie os moleste?

Ignos: Por favor, no las des ideas.

La rogaba el unicornio, temiendo que eso sería una malísima idea.

Vulcan: ¿Por qué no? No sería mala idea. Imaginaos. Ambas bellezas en un ring de boxeo con sexy trajes de boxeadoras y con guantes, liándose a golpes a diestro y siniestro mientras sus lindos cuerpos se cubren de sudor haciéndolas ver muy provocativas las dos.

Se imaginaba Vulcan en su mente a Ember y Cadence sobre un ring de boxeo disputando un duro combate de boxeo.

Vulcan: O mejor aun. Un combate de lucha libre equina. Ambas con sexy trajes de luchadoras, realizando golpes y agarradas impresionantes. Oh, sí. Que excitante sería eso.

Decía ahora el robot imaginándose a ambas yeguas en un ring de boxeo, haciendo entre ellas duros y complejas llaves y agarradas de lucha libre.

Vulcan: O mejor todavía. Un combate de lucha libre equina en el barro. Con ambas yeguas llevando ajustados y sexys bikinis mientras pelean en el barro con llaves y agarras como golpes, donde sus hermosos cuerpos se van cubriendo de barro.

Comentaba el robot ahora con una expresión más pervertida que antes, imaginándose a ambas yeguas con ajustados bikinis sobre una piscina de barro, disputando un combate donde ambas yeguas se liaban a golpes, llaves o agarradas. Todo eso mientras sus cuerpos se cubrían de barro por completo hasta que ya no se podían distinguir los bikinis del pelaje.

Vulcan ya estaba babeando al imaginarse la escena. Eye Fox estuvo a punto de darle un coscorrón para callarlo, pero Ember y Cadence se la adelantaron arreando un doble puñetazo a éste que lo estampa contra el cristal de la cúpula de la nave, haciendo que la mitad del rostro del robot quedara estampada en ella.

Ember y Cadence: ¡Cállate ya, tarugo!

Decían molestas ambas yeguas con una vena tipo anime en la cabeza. Los sementales en cambio, se quedaron un tanto estáticos imaginándose la última sugerencia de Vulcan.

Alex: Yo voto por la lucha libre en el barro.

Rainbow: ¡Alex!

Rockaid: Completamente de acuerdo.

Completaba el potro con una ligera gota de sangre en la nariz.

Rarity: ¡Rockaid!

Star White: Mi sexy tía Cadence contra la sexy Ember en una pelea en el barro..Y en bikini...Como me encantaría verlo...

Heart Fire: ¡Hermano!

Night Ray: La verdad...me encantaría verlo...

Heart Fire: ¡Nigth Ray!

Blade: Ay, sí...Como me gustaría ver eso...

Decía ahora el alicornio, pero nadie le grito su nombre. El alicornio blanco mirando por todos lados, al notar que nadie se lo mencionó para llamarle la atención, se aclaró la garganta y dijo.

Blade: Ejem...¡Holy Blade! ...Bien.

Sobraba decir que a la mayoría de los chicos les seducía una escena así para molestia de las chicas. Eye Fox pasando el casco a la cara, no pudo evitar decir molesta.

Fox: Mi madre, que idiotas pervertidos hay por aquí. Menos mal que al menos tú no te van esos temas ¿No, Mike?

Comentaba Eye Fox mirando a Mike, hasta que notó que éste estaba un tanto con la vista perdida en el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos el semental. Así hasta que Eye Fox le llamó la atención.

Fox: ¡Mike!

El eludido se despertó el trance mental que estaba y la contestó algo nervioso.

Mike: ¿Qué? Ah, sí, perdona. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos ¿Decías algo?

Fox: No. Nada...Solo hablaba por hablar.

Decía con sarcasmo la arquera mientras pasaba su casco a mitad de la cara.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Rarity estaba junto con Pinkie Pie observando un pilón de energía que un robot sonda había telentrasportado. Para la pony modista, aquel enorme cristal parecido a un diamante, la resultaba prácticamente atrayente.

Pinkie: Es un cristal muy bonito.

Decía Pinkie Pie mientras se miraba a sí misma en el reflejo del gran cristal en forma de rombo, al mismo tiempo que hacía muecas en ella. Rarity en cambio, lo miraba con otras ideas.

Rarity: La de hermosos vestidos que podría hacer yo contigo.

Decía esto la pony modista sin poder ocultar su fascinación por dicho pilón de energía, a la vez que iba acercando su casco a dicho cristal. Holy que estaba sobre la rama de un árbol con los otros fénix, trató de advertirla.

Holy: Rarity, no deberías to...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque Rarity finalmente tocó el cristal con su casco. En ese instante sufrió una gran descarga que la recorrió todo el cuerpo de la unicornio y cuando terminó, la yegua estaba parada en el sitio echando humo y con su crin completamente en punta.

Pinkie: ¿Estás bien, Rarity?

Preguntaba la pony rosa, preocupada por su amiga. Holy ahí la comentó.

Holy: Traté de advertirla. Uno de los puntos fuertes de la Guardia Celeste, es que casi todas sus unidades, vehículos y estructuras tienen un escudo personal que los protegen de la mayoría de los ataques. En el caso de los pilones, como se encargan de generar energía alrededor suyo para alimentar estructuras, su escudo produce una descarga al entrar en contacto físico con él.

Explicaba la fénix mientras Felia dejando a las potras para acercarse a las dos yeguas, adoptó afinidad aire y con sus alas la dio aire a Rarity para tratar de reanimarla. La unicornio estaba algo atontada hasta que Felia con una leve sonrisa, la dijo a ésta.

Felia: Por cierto, Rarity. Bonito peinado.

Ante el comentario de la gata, Rarity se miró en un espejo de casco como estaba su crin donde de inmediato puso una expresión de espanto y gritó.

Rarity: ¡MI CRIIIIM...!

Terrax: Que dramática...

Rarity: ¡No soy dramática!

Gritaba molesta la unicornio por el comentario que había hecho el fénix, haciendo reír un tanto a los demás.

Pinkie: Yo creo que el estilo "punk" te pega, Rarity.

Dijo alegremente la pony rosa, haciendo que Rarity la mirase feo y los demás se rieran aun más. En ese momento apareció Mapache con gesto de molestia y arrastrando con su magia a un Vulcan con la cara roja como si le hubiesen golpeado con algo. Su primo Rockaid notando eso, preguntó.

Rockaid: Prima ¿Por qué arrastras al calvorota? ¿Y por qué estás tan enojada?

Antes de que Mapache respondiera, Eye Fox adivinando el porque, comentó.

Fox: Pillaste a Vulcan espiándote mientras te duchabas ¿Verdad?

Mapache: Acertaste.

Respondió de muy mala gana la unicornio y ahí siguió hablando.

Mapache: Cuando le pillé, le golpee bien fuerte en la cara con una sartén.

Fox: Maldita sea, Vulcan. Eres incorregible.

Le regañaba Eye Fox al robot artillero mientras Mapache lo dejaba caer al suelo a este.

Vulcan: Au...Es culpa suya por tener tan lindo cuerpo...

Decía el robot para acto seguido recibir otro sartenazo por parte de la yegua encima de su cabeza que lo tumbó al suelo. Rockaid se rió por ello.

Mike seguía entrenando a los jóvenes, hasta que Ventus acercándose a estos, le comentó a Mike.

Ventus: Oye, Mike.

Mike: ¿Sí?

Ventus: ¿Te importa si ponemos a prueba a tus hijos y aprendiz? Me gustaría ver lo que son capaces de hacer.

Le comentaba el pegaso rojo, ya que quería poner a prueba las habilidades de los chicos.

Mike: ¿Estás seguro? Aun son algo novatos.

Ventus: Tranquilo. Solo para ponerlos a prueba. Te prometo que no les haremos daño alguno.

Mike: Bueno. No sé ¿Vosotros que decís, chicos?

Les preguntó Mike a los jóvenes. Por supuesto Star White respondió en parte emocionado.

Star White: Claro, padre. Sería una gran oportunidad de pulir nuestras habilidades con guerreros veteranos.

Heart Fire: Yo también me apunto.

Night Ray: Yo ya tengo experiencia, pero ¿Por qué no?

Mike sonrió ante la confianza de sus hijos y su aprendiz.

Mike: Muy bien, entonces.

Ventus: Chicos ¿Os apuntáis?

Preguntaba el pegaso a sus compañeros caballeros, Ignos, Cooper y Rockaid respondieron.

Ignos: Claro ¿Por qué no?

Cooper: Veamos de lo que son capaces estos novatos.

Rockaid: Muy bien entonces.

Los caballeros se acercaron, mientras Ember se acercó también ya que tenía curiosidad por ver lo que eran capaces de hacer los jóvenes.

Mike: Bien, Star White. Empiezas tú.

Star White: Bien.

Mike: ¿Con quién quieres empezar?

Star White: Veamos...Elijo a Ventus.

El fénix se fue volando hasta posarse en la grupa de Star White. Éste mirando a su fénix, le dijo.

Star White: Perdona, Ventus. Me refiero al otro Ventus.

El fénix asintió y se fue volando para reunirse con los otros fénix.

Cooper: Muy confuso que ambos se llamen Ventus.

Rockaid: Sí. Hasta son igual de amargados. Je, je, je.

Ventus miró feo al potro ante el comentario que éste hizo. Heart Fire ahí le preguntó a su padre.

Heart Fire: Papá ¿Podemos usar nuestros fénix para esto?

Mike: No. Esto es solo un entrenamiento. Así que no uséis vuestros fénix para esto.

Los potros asintieron y aceptaron el hecho de no usar a sus fénix. Ahí Ignos comentó.

Ignos: Es curioso eso de los fénix. Que os fusionéis y todo eso.

Rockaid: Y obtengáis esas armaduras tan molonas.

Star White: ¿Verdad que sí? Que nuestro padre nos regalara nuestros primeros fénix celestes fue sin duda una pasada.

Comentaba emocionado el potro blanco al recordar el día en que su padre les regaló a él y a su hermana dos huevos donde de ellos surgieron sus fénix celestes, que serían sus compañeros para toda la vida.

Mike: Bien. Dejemos de hablar y preparaos.

Star White y Ventus: Sí.

Ambos pegasos se pusieron en posición listo para combatir. Ahí Star White sacó la katana que intentó usar antes contra Max. Mike viendo aquella arma que portaba su hijo, le preguntó.

Mike: Por cierto ¿De dónde sacaste tu hermana y tú aquellos artefactos que tenéis?

Star White: La katana y el amuleto nos lo regalo Anum cuando estuvo de visita en el Imperio Celeste mientras estabas tú fuera.

Mike: Ya veo. Tendré que hablar seriamente con él cuando le vea. De todos modos, hijo ¿Crees qué es buena idea que saques esa arma? Por lo visto, aun no lo dominas del todo.

Star White: Anum me dijo que reacciona a mis emociones, pero no te preocupes, papá. Lo domino muy bien. Ahora verás como convoco un gran chorro de agua.

Decía confiado el potro pegaso, dando un mandoble con su katana. Mientras en otra parte, de una tapa de alcantarilla que daba a una calle muy transitada de Canterlot, surgió un enorme chorro de agua que asustó a los paseantes.

Star White: Vaya. No funcionó. Probaré otra vez.

Dio de nuevo otro tajo ahora en vertical. Mientras en otro lugar, un pony se acercaba a una fuente para beber agua, pero de repente surgió de dicha fuente un gran chorro de agua que se llevó por delante al pony que iba a beber agua.

Star White: ¡Rayos! Tampoco ha funcionado. Tal vez debo intentarlo con mayor intensidad.

Sujetando con ambas katanas con ambos cascos, dio un tajo con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras tanto en la casa del imbe...del príncipe Blueblood. El nefasto príncipe estaba dándose un baño en su gran bañera en forma de cisne.

Blueblood: La, la, la. Soy lo más hermosos que existe en el mundo. La, la, la.

Cantaba el príncipe (bastante mal, por cierto), hasta que de repente el suelo por donde estaba la bañera, comenzó a temblar.

Blueblood: ¿Pero qué...?

De repente el suelo se resquebrajó a causa de un enorme chorro de agua, donde el príncipe con bañera y todo, salió volando atravesando el techo mientras se perdía por el cielo, todo ello mientras el príncipe gritaba de miedo.

Star White: Vaya. Parece que no lo domino bien esto.

Comentaba el potro. Mike rotando los ojos, comentó.

Mike: Mira. Es mejor que te limites a usar la katana sin emplear sus poderes.

Star White: Está bien, papá.

Ventus sacó un de sus Keyblades, listo el semental para pelear.

Ventus: Si usas un arma, yo solo me limitaré a emplear la "Prometida".

Star White: ¿La prometida? ¿Y quién es el prometido?

Bromeaba en pegaso con una ligera sonrisa, haciendo sonreír levemente al pegaso rojo.

Ventus: Adelante, muchacho. Demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer.

Le decía de forma retadora el pegaso rojo, invitado al potro a atacarlo.

Star White: ¡Allá voy!

El joven pegaso voló en dirección hacia el pegaso rojo, chocando su arma contra la de éste.

Ventus: Nada mal para empezar.

Star White: Gracias.

Star White daba múltiples golpes con su espada mientras Ventus bloqueaba todos con su keyblade.

Ventus: Nada mal, chaval, pero aun lo puedes hacer mejor.

Star White: ¿Cómo esto?

Respondió Star White cargando contra Ventus, pero el pegaso rojo se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque y aprovechando la guardia baja del potro, le dio un rodillazo al estomago que lo sacó el aire.

El potro acabó en el suelo sujetándose el estomago por el fuerte golpe que le dio Ventus al estomago.

Ventus: No deberías ser tan lanzado. Bajas mucho la guardia.

Le aconsejaba el pegaso rojo al potro. Fluttershy ahí le llamó la atención a Ventus.

Fluttershy: ¡Ventus! ¡No le golpees tan duro al chico, pobrecito!

Le reprochaba Fluttershy con una mirada de desaprobación a su novio, mientras Ventus un tanto sobresaltado por la actitud de la pegaso amarilla, trató de defenderse.

Ventus: Ay, Fluttershy. Solo ha sido un leve golpe. Además, si quiere aprender a luchar, tendrá que ser consciente que recibirá muchos golpes.

Fluttershy: Pero...

Mike: Ventus tiene razón. La vida de un defensor de la paz y la armonía está llena de altos y bajos, y mis hijos tienen que aprender al menos a defenderse.

Contestaba Mike dando la razón a Ventus, aunque Fluttershy no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello. Star White recuperándose del golpe, se levantó.

Ventus: ¿Quieres seguir, chaval?

Star White: Por supuesto. Yo no abandono fácilmente.

Contestó retador el potro pegaso, empuñando su katana.

Ventus: Bien, chaval. A ver como lo haces ahora.

En ese momento Star White sonrió y alzó sus alas. En ese momento gritó.

Star White: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Nada más gritar, su cuerpo expulsó una especie de onda invisible por alrededor suyo, cosa que Ventus lo noto.

Ventus: ¿Pero qué...?

En ese instante, el joven pegaso se desplazó a toda velocidad hacia Ventus, una velocidad nada corriente para Ventus que casi lo pilló por sorpresa, pero logró bloquear el ataque con su keyblade. Star White se desplazó a alta velocidad hacia un lado para atacar al pegaso rojo por la izquierda, luego se desplazó a igual velocidad hacia la derecha y luego por atrás, todos los ataques siendo bloqueados por Ventus.

Ventus: (Rayos ¿Pero qué ha hecho? De repente tanto su velocidad como fuerza aun aumentado).

Pensaba Ventus al ver que el potro se volvía más fuerte y rápido, obligando al pegaso rojo a estar más atento. Star White lo iba atacando en todas las direcciones mientras Ventus bloqueaba todos sus ataques con su arma. Los caballeros miraban impresionados la destreza del joven pegaso que estaba logrando plantar cara a Ventus.

Ignos: Pero ¿Cómo rayos ha hecho eso?

Ember: Curioso. Parece que el potro se ha hecho más rápido.

Mike: No es extraño. Hace tiempo le enseñé una técnica para intensificar su fuerza.

Ignos: ¿Intensificar su fuerza?

Mike: Star White es un pegaso, por lo que no le puedo enseñar magia, aunque si algunas técnicas que emplea la energía del cuerpo y que es ajeno a la magia.

Explicaba el alicornio azul. Rockaid con gesto emocionado, preguntó.

Rockaid: Whoa ¿Y me lo podrías enseñar eso a mí? (Así podré zurrar a ese bobo de Button como se merece y no vuelva a acercarse a mi chica).

Preguntaba el potro, mientras en su mente se imaginaba a él con pose victoria. Estando el potro de pie, tenía una pata trasera encima de un vapuleado Button.

Mike encogiéndose de hombros, le respondió el potro.

Mike: Podría, aunque no son técnicas fáciles de aprender. A mi hijo le llevó tiempo aprenderlo a dominarlo.

Ignos: Un consejo, amigo. No le enseñes nada de eso al enano, sino se vuelve más destructivo de lo que ya es.

Rockaid: ¡Yo no soy destructivo!

Se quejó molesto el potro, hasta que Cooper divertido, respondió.

Cooper: Cuesta creer eso, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de destrozos que ocasionas.

Mike: ¿Son muchos?

Ignos: Amigo. Ni te lo imaginas.

Mike: Entonces es como Vulcan. Él también es un experto en destrozar cosas.

Dijo divertido el semental. Aquello fue escuchado por Vulcan donde éste armado con su Martilla Atronador para practicar un poco, se quejó.

Vulcan: ¡Eh! ¡Eso no es cierto!

Dijo el robot artillero dejando caer de golpe el martillo, provocando una corriente de energía que recorrió el suelo hasta unas estatuas donde se formó una explosión que las destrozó por completo.

Vulcan: ¡Upss..!

Fox: ¡Tarugo!

Vulcan: Perdón...

Los presentes rotaron los ojos. Rarity comentando a Mapache, la comentó.

Rarity: No quiero ni imaginarme si Rockaid y ese Vulcan se juntasen y armasen algo juntos.

Mapache: Sería sin duda el Apocalipsis.

Comentaron ambas yeguas con gran temor al imaginarse siquiera algo así.

Mientras tanto, Ventus seguía defendiéndose de los ataques de Star White. Pese a los veloces ataques del potro, Ventus sonrió confiado.

Star White le iba atacar por la izquierda, pero Ventus lo previno y le dio una patada al rostro de éste. Star White estaba algo aturdido, pero recuperándose del ataque, intentó atacarlo por la izquierda, pero recibió de nuevo otra patada del pegaso rojo. Star White lo intentó de nuevo por atrás con idéntico resultado.

Ventus: Se acabó.

El pegaso se lanzó tratando de dar una patada alta a la cabeza del potro. Star White viendo eso intentó evitarlo, pero en realidad fue una trampa del pegaso rojo donde deteniendo su patada alta, alzó su otra pata golpeando por abajo al potro que lo tiró al suelo.

Star White tumbado en el suelo intentó levantarse, pero enseguida Ventus tenía su keyblade apuntando al cuello del potro.

Ventus: Este combate se acabó.

Dijo finalmente el pegaso, para luego apartar su arma y ofrecer su casco al potro para ayudarlo a levantarlo y Star White lo aceptó logrando levantarse con ayuda de Ventus. El pegaso rojo con una sonrisa, le dijo al joven pegaso.

Ventus: Debo reconocerlo, chaval. Para ser tan joven, peleas bien.

Star White: Muchas gracias.

Contestó el joven pegaso con una sonrisa. Mike acercándose a su hijo, le dijo.

Mike: Hijo ¿Sabes cómo te venció?

Preguntó el alicornio a su hijo mientras Star White le prestaba atención.

Mike: A ver, hijo ¿Qué te digo siempre?

Star White: Que no me pegue mucho a Vulcan cuando este va a espiar a las yeguas de la guardia real en los vestuarios, o se me pegará lo pervertido.

Contestó el potro haciendo reír a los presentes sobre todo Rainbow que se reía a carcajadas al igual que Alex.

Mike: Ehhh...Aparte de eso...Que trastes de ser siempre imprevisible. El por qué perdiste es por la sencilla razón es que aunque lo atacabas por todos lados a alta velocidad, estabas repitiendo el mismo patrón de ataque una y otra vez, permitiendo a Ventus prever tus ataques y así vencerte. Por eso.

Star White agachó las orejas al ser consciente de haber cometido un error tan simple de aficionado. Mike luego sonrió y le dijo.

Mike: Trata de enmendar ese error y mejorarás.

Star White: Gracias, padre.

Respondió el potro ya sonriendo. Ventus sonriendo también, le comentó.

Ventus: Tu padre tiene razón. Ese fue el error que cometiste antes. Con práctica, lograrás corregirlo y serás un hábil combatiente. Te prometo darte la revancha si mejoras...Dentro de algunos años.

Star White: Gracias, señor Ventus.

Ventus: Con que me llames Ventus, me basta.

Star White: Je, je, je. Vale.

Ambos pegasos chocaron de cascos en señal de amistad.

Mike: Bien. Ahora tú, Heart Fire.

Heart Fire: Sí, papá.

Mike: ¿Con quién quieres practicar?

Heart Fire: Con Ignos. Me parece fuerte, y también porque me parece muy guapo.

Respondió la potra con un leve rubor en el rostro. Ignos se rió mientras se sentía alagado.

Ignos: Ja, ja, ja. gracias, pequeña.

Night Ray arrugó un poco la frente mientras ponía cierta expresión molesta, siendo notado por Ember donde ahí la yegua sospechando el por qué, sonrió levemente. Mientras tanto Rainbow que estaba junto con Twilight, la comentó a ésta.

Rainbow: Cuidado, Twilight. Parece que te ha salido una peligrosa rival por Ignos.

Bromeaba la pegaso y Twilight fingiendo molestia, la dio un leve codazo. Ante el comentario de la potra, Ventus con una leve sonrisa, la dijo a ésta.

Ventus: No te preocupes, pequeña. Las dioptrías se corrigen.

Ignos: ¡Vete a la porra, Ventus!

Le gritó molesto el unicornio mientras Ventus se reía.

Ignos: Bien, pequeña ¿Preparada?

Preguntaba el semental mientras empuñaba su Cruz de Combate. Heart Fire sacando una cinta para el baile, le contestó.

Heart Fire: Por supuesto.

Ignos: Bien. Adelante.

Ignos decidió ponerse a la defensiva y dejar que la potra le ataque primero, pero su sorpresa fue que en vez de atacarle, se puso a bailar con la cinta.

Ignos: ¿Qué hace...?

El unicornio parecía confundido al ver a la potra bailar, mientras ésta se movía de un lado a otro con su cinta sin dejar de bailar, todo ello por alrededor del semental.

Apple Bloom: Vaya. Que bien baila.

Scootaloo: Sí. Esa chica sabe como moverse.

Sweetie: Jo...Que envidia. A mí también me gustaría poder bailar así.

Rockaid: La verdad, sí que se mueve bien esa chica.

Comentaban los potros mientras Sweetie Boot miraba también el baile. Ignos que no paraba de observar a la potra alicornio bailar, la llamó la atención.

Ignos: Bueno ¿Vas a atacar o vas a seguir bailando?

Ante la pregunta, Heart Fire sonrió y ahí le lanzó la cinta para sorpresa de éste.

Ignos: ¿Pero qué...?

El unicornio se apartó para esquivar la cinta. Heart Fire sin dejar de bailar, le atacaba una y otra vez con su cinta al unicornio donde éste los esquivaba.

Ignos: Carai con la cinta.

Comentaba el unicornio mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de cinta, donde la potra sin dejar de bailar por alrededor suyo, seguía atacando con dicha cinta. Ahí Mike con una sonrisa, comentó.

Mike: Cualquier cosa, hasta lo que parece a simple vista insignificante, puede ser un arma. Solo hay que saber aprovecharlo.

Ignos: Ya veo. Procuraré recordarlo la próxima vez que me enfrente a una bailarina psicotica asesina armada con una cinta letal.

Bromeaba el unicornio haciendo reír levemente a la potra alicornio. Ahí Heart Fire lanzó su cinta una vez más, solo que el unicornio lo atrapó con su casco libre.

Ignos: A ver que haces ahora, pequeña.

Dijo esto el semental lanzando su cruz de combate contra Heart Fire donde la pilló por sorpresa. Rápidamente la potra se telentrasportó justo detrás del unicornio para esquivar el ataque y recuperar su cinta.

Ignos: Muy hábil.

El semental rápidamente se giró para tratar de darla un puñetazo, pero la potra saltó por encima de él y mientras estaba en el aire, usó su cinta donde rodeó el brazo con que el semental intentó golpearla y parte de su cuerpo.

Heart Fire aterrizó en el suelo teniendo al semental atado su brazo y parte de su cuerpo con su cinta.

Heart Fire: Ahora te tengo yo.

Decía la potra con una sonrisa, mientras tirando de la cinta, hizo que el semental se golpease a si mismo con su propio casco.

Heart Fire: ¿Por qué te golpeas? Ji, ji, ji.

Bromeaba la potra sin dejar de tirar la cinta mientras los presentes se reían de la escena.

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja. Todo un clásico de secundaria. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía a más no poder la pegaso al ver como la potra había dejado en ridículo a Ignos. Heart Fire no se paró ahí y con ágiles saltos de baile, iba rodeando por completo al semental hasta tenerlo completamente atrapado por la cinta (si que es larga la cinta esa XDD).

Heart Fire: Lo tengo. Me parece que gano. Je, je, je.

Se reía la potra teniendo al semental como un paquete de regalo, pero curiosamente el semental se reía.

Heart Fire: ¿De qué te ríes? Si he ganado.

Ignos: ¿Tú crees, pequeña?

Inesperada, la potra sintió algo en sus patas y vio que era la cadena de la Cruz de Combate que rodeó sus patas, para segundos después voltearse y quedar atrapada como un becerro en un rodeo. Por el otro extremo de la cadena apareció otro Ignos.

Heart Fire: ¿Qué? ¿Otro Ignos? Pero ¿Cómo...?

La potra miró al unicornio que tenía atrapado y ahí vio que se deshacía en luces. El otro semental riéndose, la dijo a ésta.

Ignos: Un clon alquímico, un truquito que suele usar mi hermana.

Ember: Vaya. No pensé que el bobo de mi hermano lo pudiera dominar.

Decía ahora Ember con una sonrisa. Ignos liberó a la potra de la trampa de la cadena.

Heart Fire: Vale. Me atrapaste. No lo esperaba.

Ignos: Aun así no lo hiciste mal. Nunca me imaginaría que unos pasos de baile pudieran ser útiles en un combate.

Decía el semental mientras le ponía el casco encima de la potra acariciándolo, mientras ésta riéndose apartó con su brazo el casco.

Heart Fire: Je, je, je. Gracias.

Mike acercándose a su hija, la comentó.

Mike: Hija. Aunque peleaste bien, cometiste un gran error de aficionado.

La potra prestó atención a su padre mientras éste la decía.

Mike: A ver, hija ¿Qué te digo yo siempre?

Heart Fire: Que si me voy a bañar en un lago, me asegure que no haya cisnes cerca, o corro el riesgo que un cisne macho me confunda con una cisne hembra y me acabe acosando como le pasó a la tía Celestia hace tiempo*.

 *** Ver "Celestia y el Cisne Acosador" de mi fanfic "El Lobo Narrador", vale la pena verlo XDDD.**

Contestó al potra haciendo reír con ganas a los presentes.

Ignos: ¿Qué? Ja, ja, ja...

Mike: Una historia muy graciosa, luego os lo cuento. Ahora tú, Heart Fire. Tu error fue dar ya por sentada la victoria. Nunca debes bajar la guardia incluso aunque parezca que estés ganando. Nunca sabes cuando tu adversario puede guardarte alguna sorpresa.

Heart Fire: Sí, papá.

Ember: Bien. Creo que ahora pelearé yo.

Ignos: ¿Quieres pelear tú ahora, hermana?

Ember: Así es.

Night Ray: Supongo que será conmigo.

Ember: No, guapo. Tú, no.

Ventus: Entonces ¿Con quién?

Ember miró al alicornio azul y con una sonrisa, dijo.

Ember: Contra él.

Caballero: ¿Con él?

Mike: ¿Conmigo?

Preguntaron estos un tanto sorprendidos por la elección de Ember. La yegua sonriendo, respondió.

Ember: Por supuesto. Quiero ver si el lobito es tan bueno sin usar a su pajarraca acosadora esa.

Holy: ¡Ehhh...!

Se quejó la fénix por el comentario de la yegua plateada mientras Terrax y los otros fénix se reían por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada molesta de Holy. Mike encogiéndose de hombros, aceptó la petición de Ember.

Mike: Está bien. Supongo que no hay problema.

Mike se ponía en posición, de combate al igual que Ember.

Ember: Veamos como te portas, lobito.

Mike: ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme lobito? Resulta incordiarte.

Ember: Podría, pero entonces no sería divertido para mí.

Contestó la yegua con una leve sonrisa burlona para molestia del semental.

Mike: Como quieras.

Ahí la yegua se lanzó hacia el semental intentando arrearle un puñetazo, pero Mike ladeo la cabeza esquivando con facilidad el ataque.

La yegua lanzaba múltiples puñetazos veloces contra el alicornio, donde Mike seguía esquivando todos los puñetazos. Ember giró sobre sí misma intentando darle una fuerte patada con giro, pero el alicornio con su brazo bloqueó la patada de Ember.

Mike: No lo haces mal, aunque te falta algo de velocidad.

Decía el semental con una sonrisa. Ember sonriendo tambien, le contestó.

Ember: ¡A ver si esto te parece rápido!

Ember fingió intentar darle una patada al rostro y por supuesto el semental se preparó para esquivarlo, pero aquello fue una estratagema de Ember par engañarlo y deteniendo su ataque, le dio con su otra pata para dar una patada, haciendo que el semental retrocediera.

Mike: Je, je, je. Admito que eso no lo esperaba.

Ember: Y aun tengo más, lobito.

La yegua lanzó otra patada alta, donde Mike la esquivó. Ember lanzó varios puñetazos donde Mike los bloqueaba y luego de un rato, empezó ahora éste a lanzar ataques y ahí la yegua ahora era quien bloqueaba los ataques.

Ahí ambos lanzaron varios puñetazos y patadas contra el otro, a la vez que esquivaban o bloqueaban los ataques del otro.

Mike: No lo haces mal, Ember.

Ember: Tú tampoco lo haces mal, lobito.

Comentaban ambos que en cierto modo se estaban divirtiendo a su manera. El resto del grupo observaban el combate.

Ignos: Debo decir que vuestro amigo no lo hace nada mal. Pocos son capaces de plantar cara a mi hermana así como así.

Pyro Fire: Vuestra Ember tampoco se queda corta. Se nota que es buena peleando.

Ventus: Sí. Ember es una yegua veterana muy dura.

Comentaba el grupo mientras seguían observando el combate entre Mike y Ember. Mike esquivando un puñetazo de Ember, la agarró del brazo y la tiró al suelo a ésta.

Armor: Creo que ya han peleado batante.

Cadence: ¡Ni en broma! Para una vez que a Ember la friegan, no lo quiero perder por nada del mundo.

Respondía Cadence con una sonrisa maliciosa de ver a la yegua que más odia, recibiendo por una vez en la vida lo suyo.

Mike: No lo haces mal, Ember. Aunque creo que podrías mejorar.

Decía el alicornio estando éste de pie, mientras Ember aun seguía en el suelo. En ese instante, la yegua en el suelo, le atrapó con sus patas las del semental, haciendo que éste se cayera en el suelo boca abajo y rápidamente Ember se subió encima de él inmovilizándole el brazo derecho.

Ember: Ahora ya no te ríes tanto ¿Verdad?

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa perversa, dispuesta a hacerle pagar todo al semental.

Ember: Ahora di "soy basura".

Mike: Eres basura.

Bromeó el semental para molestia de la yegua.

Ember: ¿Qué...?

Mike: Tú me pediste que lo dijera.

Ember: ¿Serás? Tú lo has querido.

La yegua iba a retorcerle el brazo, hasta que de repente el semental comenzó a brillar y acto seguido desaparecer en aun más chispas de luz para sorpresa de ésta.

Ember: ¿Pero qué?

Mike: ¿En serio creías que iba a ser tan fácil?

Preguntaba el semental que estaba tranquilamente de pie y apoyado en un árbol.

Ember: ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Mike: Con un Doble de Luz. Un hechizo básico, pero muy útil.

Ember: Ya veo. Buen truco. Se parece a mis clones alquímicos.

Mike: ¿Clones alquímicos?

Preguntó confundido el semental mientras veía a la yegua sonreir y desaparecer en unas chispas de luz.

Mike: ¿Pero qué?

Ember: ¡Sorpresa!

Gritaba Ember apareciendo de repente por la espalda del semental tratando de golpearlo, y por poco no le dio, pero si le hizo un leve roce en mitad del rostro.

Mike: (Carai. Si que es buena.).

Ember: (Nada mal. Pocos logran esquivar este ataque).

Ambos tomaron distancia y Ember se lanzó al ataque. Sin perder tiempo, el semental con su magia creó unos aros mágicos y los lanzó a la yegua que aun seguía en el aire, quedando ésta atrapada de sus cuatro patas en el aire y descender en el suelo hasta quedar enfrente del semental, donde éste se acercó y la dijo.

Mike: Me parece que pierdes. Así que ¿Qué tal si te rindes?

Ember: ¡Ni hablar! ¡La gran Ember Paint nunca se rinde ante nadie!

Mike puso una expresión seria y dura ante la respuesta de la yegua y ahí la dijo.

Mike: Bien. En tal caso no me dejas elección. Prepárate para sufrir las consecuencias.

Los presentes se temían lo peor ante lo que podría hacerla el semental. Segundos después se escuchó una especie de risa.

Ember: Ja, ja, ja ¡Para! ¡Por favor! ¡Detente! Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía Ember sin parar, ya que el semental con las plumas de luz de sus alas, la estaba haciendo cosquillas a ésta.

Mike: Pararé cuando te rindas, Ember. Je, je, je.

Respondía el semental con una leve sonrisa, haciendo reír aun más a la yegua con sus cosquillas.

Ember: Ja, ja, ja..¡Nunca! Ja, ja, ja.

Mike: Tú lo has querido.

Mike aumentó el ritmo de las cosquillas, haciendo reír aun más a la yegua.

Ember: Ja, ja, ja ¡No puedo más! ¡Esta bien! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! Ja, ja, ja ¡Pero para! Ja, ja, ja.

Finalmente Mike dejó de hacerla cosquillas a la vez que liberaba a Ember de los agarres mágicos.

Ember: Je, je, je...Vale...Lo reconozco..Me has ganado con toda justicia...

Comentaba Ember aun riéndose un poco, pero aun así molesta porque el semental la tomase el pelo. Ahí Mike con una sonrisa, la dijo.

Mike: Los siento preciosa, pero a mí no me ganan fácilmente. Y además...

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Flurry Heart salio volando de los brazos de su madre, para pararse justo encima de la cabeza del semental y de improviso agarró con su boca la oreja de éste y hacer como si le mordiera.

Flurry: Nan..Nan..Nan...

Hacía la potra sonidos en la boca aun mordiendo la oreja del semental. Ahí Mike comenzó a exclamar.

Mike: ¡Ay, no, Flurry Heart! ¡No te comas la oreja, por favor!

Le rogaba el semental echándose en el suelo mientras la pequeña aun le seguía mordiéndole de la oreja.

Mike: Por favor, Flurry...Te lo suplico...No te comas mi oreja...Que la necesito para oír...¡Socorroo...! ¡Quitadme esta monstruita de encima, que se quiere comer mi oreja...!

Decía Mike fingiendo que le hacía daño la pequeña mientras la potra aun jugando con la oreja de Mike, seguía como si le mordiera. Al final los presentes viendo la escena no pudieron evitar reírse, incluso Ember que aunque estaba algo irritada por como el semental la tomó antes el pelo, ver aquella escena la hacía reír a carcajadas.

Al final Cadence fue al rescate de Mike, cogiendo a Flurry en brazos.

Cadence: Ya, Flurry. No seas mala. No está bien comerse las orejas de los ponis.

Decía Cadence fingiendo regañarla a la pequeña, pero en el fondo se reía. Mike se levantó mientras se reía este también.

Ember: Vaya con el poderoso alicornio. Logras ganarme precisamente a mí, pero no puedes contra una pequeña potrilla bebe.

Le decía en plan burla Ember al alicornio. Mike fingiendo molestia, la respondió.

Mike: Esa pequeña me atacó a traición empleando la poderosa llave del mordisco adorable de potrilla bebe. Un movimiento terminantemente prohibido en más de 15 reinos.

Aquella respuesta hizo que todos los presentes se rieran con enormes ganas. Incluso a Ember se la fue el mal humor de antes por la gracia que la había hecho el comentario del semental.

Flurry Heart estaba balbuceando algunas palabras mientras extendía sus brazitos hacia Mike, donde el alicornio azul mirando a la potra, fingiendo estar molesto, la dijo a potrilla bebe.

Mike: Y tú no pongas esa cara de niña buena, que sé que me has hecho trampas antes.

La pequeña se rió mientra Mike se acercaba para dejar que la pequeña le tocase con sus cascos. Ember riendose, le dijo.

Ember: ja, ja, ja. Lo admito. Tú si que tienes gracia.

Mike se reía con ella mientras Spike y Holy Blade miraban con cierta mala cara por lo bien que Ember se llevaba con el alicornio azul. En ese momento las CMC les preguntaron a Star White, Heart Fire y a Night Ray.

Apple Bloom: Oye, Star White ¿Cómo conseguiste tu cutie mark?

Ante la pregunta, Star White con pose heroica, la contestó.

Star White: Eso, ma...Apple Bloom. Es una historia llena de emoción y aventura.

CMC: ¡Ohhhh...!

Exclamaron las potras y la potra robot. Star White estaba con aire presumido, hasta que Eye Fox de forma sarcástica, dijo.

Fox: Haciendo posiblemente la hazaña más estupida que un pony podría hacer.

Aquello captó la atención de los presentes.

Rarity: ¿Qué hizo?

Spike: Presiento que hizo algo grande y estupido.

Mike: Sin decir nada nadie, cogio mi Knight King y se fue él solo al bosque Everfree.

Fluttershy: Pero ¿Para qué se fue a un lugar tan peligroso?

Vulcan: Para enfrentar y matar a una hidra. Anda que no tiene narices el enano para intentar algo así. Je, je, je.

Todos se quedaron pasmados en el momento que dijo aquello el robot.

Grupo Caballeros y amigos: ¡¿Para enfrentarse a una hidra?!

Ventus: Pero ¿Qué estupided es esa? Ni siquiera Ignos haría una idiotez como esa.

Ignos: Eso. Ni siquiera yo (dándose cuenta de lo que dijo Ventus)...¡Oye!

Se quejó el unicornio al darse cuenta de lo que dijo el pegaso rojo. Twilight escandalizada, preguntó ahora.

Twilight: Pero ¿Por qué hizo una estupided como esa? ¡Por Celestia! ¡Habrá salido herido!

Mike: En realidad no. Volvió cubierto de sangre...De la hidra que había matado él solo.

Scootaloo: Whoa...Que pasada.

Rockaid: Que tío..

Star White: Y al final me gané mi cutie mark gracia a ello.

Decía con orgullo el potro pegaso, mostrando éste con orgullo su cutie mark. Así hasta que Holy divertida, le dijo a éste.

Holy: A la vez que te has ganado seis meses de castigo por haber hecho una estupidez así.

Star White: Ejem...Eso también.

Aquello último hizo reír a todos mientras Star White tenía un leve rubor en el rostro. Mike giró su cabeza hacia la Knight King y ahí le decía a la espada.

Mike: Y tú, amigo ¿Por qué no se lo impediste? Sabías que era una estupidez y tú no hiciste nada...No me vengas con que el chico tenía que aprender a defenderse solo. No debiste haberle dejado siquiera cogerte...No me vengas con historias.

Al grupo de los caballeros y amigos les extrañó ver al alicornio azul hablar con su espada.

Applejack: ¿Acaso...está hablando con su espada?

Preguntaba Applejack a Vulcan mientras el robot artillero la respondía sonriente.

Vulcan: Pues sí. El jefe suele hablar constantemente con su espada.

Aquella respuesta extrañó a Applejack mientras Rainbow la hacía señas con el casco en su cabeza, insinuando que al alicornio se le zafó un tornillo.

Sweetie: Y tú, Heart Fire ¿Cómo conseguiste tu cutie mark?

Heart Fire: Lo conseguí en el día que vencí mi miedo escénico y pude bailar por primera vez delante de mucha gente.

Sweetiebot: ¿Miedo escénico?

Heart Fire: Sí. Bailar era toda una pasión para mí, pero entonces no había actuado en público antes y tenía un enorme miedo de salir a que me viera todo el mundo.

Decía con pena la potra alicornio. Felia acercándose a su amiga y pasando su cabeza en su hombro, la decía con una sonrisa.

Felia: Pero al final lograste salir y bailar como nunca lo has hecho en tu vida.

Heart Fire: Sí. Todo gracias a ti, Felia.

Contestaba la potra con una sonrisa, abrazando ésta a la gata.

Scootaloo: Y tú, Night Ray ¿Cómo conseguiste la tuya?

Night Ray: La verdad, no lo sé.

Rockaid: ¿No lo sabes?

Preguntó extrañado el potro caballero. Night Ray respondió.

Night Ray: Ya la tenía cuando me encontró Mike y su grupo hace años, y nada más.

Mapache: ¿Nada más?

Mike: Cuando lo encontramos, padecía de una fuerte amnesia. Como no tenía donde ir, le dejamos que se quedara con nosotros.

Fluttershy: Oh...Pobrecito ¿Sientes mucho por no recordar nada?

Preguntaba la pegaso amarilla, sintiendo ésta lastima por el joven unicornio. Night Ray encogiéndose de hombros, la contestó.

Night Ray: No hay problema. Estoy bien con Mike y el resto de mis amigos.

Blade: Así se habla, chaval. Actitud positiva como digo yo siempre. Así como uno consigue cautivar chicas uno.

Decía el alicornio blanco queriendo pasar su brazo encima de los hombros de Ember, pero la yegua se apartó haciendo que el semental se cayera contra el suelo.

En ese momento se escuchó un sonido en el cielo que se hacía cada vez más fuerte. En ese momento todo el mundo vieron una nave voladora.

Starlight: ¿Y eso?

Fox: Es nuestra nave, la Infinity.

Respondía Eye Fox mientras en el cielo se iba acercando la nave (como la nave Normandy al estilo de Mass Effect 3).

La nave aterrizó en un claro de los jardines y la compuerta traseras se abrió. Por ella salió Camaleón con un disfraz de piloto con Googles.

Camaleón: El piloto Camaleón ha traído la nave como se solicitó, señor.

Decía el changeling haciendo un saludo militar.

White Wolf: La nave Infinity. Aun recuerdo el día que estuve en dicha nave.

Comentaba con cierta nostalgia el pegaso celeste. En ese momento apareció un robot sonda que iba hacia el pilón de antes. Ahí generó un campo de energía para teletransportar algo y ahí surgió. Una especie de estructura plateada con detalles negros y luces naranjas.

Alex: ¿Y eso?

Fox: Es un nexo de datos purificador.

Starlight: ¿Nexo de datos purificador?

Fox: Es un dispositivo de los purificadores que permite descargar datos de personalidad desde la nave Cybros aunque la nave arca esté en otra dimensión. Así si por la razón que fuera el cuerpo de Lucia fuese destruida, podría volver en un cuerpo nuevo.

Twilight: Impresionante. La tecnología Purificador es asombrosa.

Comentaba maravillada la alicornio. De la estructura surgieron varios robots vigilantes y devastadores para vigilar la estructura.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Hora de entrar en la nave.

Rainbow: Sí. Tengo ganas de ver como es por dentro.

Comentaba en parte emocionada la pegaso, mientras volaba por alrededor de la nave para verla mejor. Finalmente todos entraron en la nave donde llegaron en primer lugar a la zona de carga.

Por supuesto White Wolf era en parte el más emocionado de todos por volver a ver el interior de la nave.

White Wolf: Es genial volver a ver esta nave ¡Bit! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Soy yo, White Wolf y el pesado de Oviblion!

Alzaba la voz el pegaso celeste, esperando que la IA de la nave conocida como Bit le contestara. Mike con tono serio, le comentó al pegaso.

Mike: Esto, Bit no está.

White Wolf: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo no va a estar? ¿No se supone que es la IA de la nave?

Mike: Bit está con el equipo de White Shield y Mikki con el ejercito Purificador. Por eso no está en la nave.

Explicaba Mike. White Wolf le dio algo de pena no poder hablar con Bit, aun así preguntó.

White Wolf: Oye. Si Bit no está en la nave ¿Quién se encarga de gestionar la nave?

Mike: Pues...Esto...¡Tomo! ¿Me escuchas?

Caballeros y grupo: ¿Tómo?

En ese momento apareció de la nave una esfera verde brillante compuesto por datos, cuya aparición asustó a Fluttershy que se echó a los brazos de Ventus.

Tomo: Aquí estoy, emperador.

Contestaba la nueva IA con una voz educada y con tono algo agudo. Mike ahí presentó la IA al grupo.

Mike: Os presento a Tomo. El encargado del buen funcionamiento de la nave.

Tomo: Así es. Soy la IA que se encarga de la buena gestión de la nave. Cuya principal ocupación es asegurarse de mantener informados de cualquier elemento que ocurra en la nave. De que la nave funcione perfectamente y con plena operatividad. También de informar de cualquier alteración que pudiera afectar tanto a la nave como a su tripulación o su cargamento. Informar de cualquier transmisión que se haga tanto las que se mandan como las que se reciben y además...

Hablaba Tomo sin parar hasta que Mike alzando su casco en señal de silencio, le dijo.

Mike: Sí, sí. Ya se dieron por enterados, Tomo.

Rainbow acercándose a Applejack, la comentó en voz baja.

Rainbow: ¿Tomo? Yo diría más bien "Plomo".

Dijo la pegaso haciendo reír levemente a la pony vaquera.

Mike: Bien. Esta es nuestra nave. Podéis explorarla por casi toda la nave. Así que podéis sentiros como...

En apenas minutos, todos los invitados fueron cada uno por su lado para explorar la nave a fondo.

Mike: En casa...

Dijo Mike dándose cuenta que salvo su patrulla, todos incluyendo sus hijos y aprendiz, se fueron por todos lados.

Mike: En fin. Supongo que podemos descansar un poco mientras.

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel de la Marine. El almirante Broodwind estaba en su despacho sentado enfrente de su mesa con sus alas juntas y apoyando sus codos encima del mueble. Estaba tratando de averiguar como lograron penetrar la cámara acorazada y apoderarse de la Soul Edge.

Broodwind: No lo entiendo. Esa cámara era prácticamente impenetrable. Ni siquiera una bomba nuclear atravesaría sus gruesos muros ¿Entonces cómo han logrado apoderarse de la espada y poner una copia explosiva en su lugar sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de ello en absoluto? ¿Y cuándo se hizo el cambio?

El almirante no lograba averiguar como lograron robar la espada.

Broodwind: Solo trabajaron ingenieros y científicos de élite. Todo con tal de asegurarse que dicha caja fuerte fuera como una fortaleza impenetrable.

El almirante cogió una taza de te que tenía sobre la mesa y se lo iba a beber, hasta que en su mente se le cruzó de repente una idea.

Broodwind: ¡Un momento! A no ser...

Dejando la taza, eñ almirante pulsando el botón de un comunicador que tenía sobre la mesa, habló por él.

Broodwind: ¡Aquí el almirante Broodwind! ¡Quiero una lista de los científicos e ingenieros más brillantes de los últimos 20 años!

Voz de mujer: Enseguida, almirante.

Broodwind: Si mis sospechas son ciertas...Explicaría muchas cosas.

Dijo esto último el almirante, ahora sospechando de como pudo haber sido el robo.

Continuara.

 **No olvidéis comentar.**


	33. La Trampa de Blackgate

**La Trampa de Blackgate**

El grupo estaba en la nave Infinity mientras sus nuevos amigos y viejos de otro mundo, estaban explorando la gran nave. Sobre todo Ember que inexplicablemente había llegado sin mucha dificultad al camarote de Mike y sin pensárselo dos veces, se metió en el baño a darse una ducha.

Luego de la ducha, salió del baño mientras se secaba su crin y cola que estaban ligeramente empapadas.

Ember: Debo reconocerlo. El lobito si que se lo tiene bien montado aquí. La verdad, me gustaría tener un cuarto así. Je, je, je. Debo ir pensando en hacer ampliaciones en el cuarto de mi casa.

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa mientras sin previo aviso, entró nada menos que Mike junto con Holy en su grupo por la compuerta de entrada.

Mike: Bueno. Ahora creo que me vendría bien una sie...

No pudo terminar la frase porque su vista se cruzó con el cuerpo de Ember. Al ver el hermoso cuerpo de la yegua, la cual todavía estaba ligeramente mojado al igual que su crin y cola, hizo que un fuerte sonrojo apareciera en el rostro del semental a la vez que sus alas se extendieran por completo. Mike rápidamente se teletransportó fuera de la habitación y exclamó avergonzado.

Mike: ¡Lo siento!

Se disculpaba el semental. Ember estaba un tanto perpleja, pero al final se rió ésta.

Ember: Je, je, je. No pasa nada, lobito. Considérate afortunado de contemplar a una belleza como yo. Ja, ja, ja.

Mike: De todos modos ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto si se puede saberse?

Preguntaba Mike aun fuera mientras Holy trataba de contener las ganas de reírse por lo que le pasó a su compañero. Ember sentándose tranquilamente, con una sonrisa burlona le contestó.

Ember: Bueno. Tenía curiosidad por echar un vistazo y encontré por casualidad tu camarote (mentirosa) y decidí echarle un vistazo. Debo admitir que lo tienes bien montado. Un cuarto principal con cómodos sofás y un sillón, y una mesita central. Una pecera empotrada con peces bonitos. Una zona elevada dividida por una pequeña escalera, donde tienes una mesa con ordenador. Un baño donde pude darme una buena y relajante ducha. Y lo más importante, una amplia y cómoda cama donde caben perfectamente dos o hasta tres ponis je, je, je.

Comentaba la yegua con cierta malicia en la última parte. Mike ya algo más tranquilo, la contestó desde fuera.

Mike: Me alegro de que te guste. Hace años que hice este camarote un tanto a capricho para tener ciertas comodidades.

Ember: Se nota, lobito.

Respondía Ember aun secándose la crin y mirando por todo alrededor del camarote del alicornio con sumo interés.

Mike: Bueno. Te dejo, ponte cómoda si quieres.

Se despedía el alicornio mientras se marchaba de allí. Ember sonriendo maliciosamente, dijo.

Ember: Ya creo que me voy a poner cómoda. Je, je, je.

Mike caminando por el pasillo con Holy aun en su grupa, comentaba para sí.

Mike: No puedo creer que haya tenido el mismo incidente que hace tiempo en mi mundo. Solo que esta vez ha sido en mi cuarto*.

* **Ver "4º Cap Haciendo un Plan" del fanfic** " **Las Harmony Warriors" de "Zephyr Exe"**

Comentaba Mike con cierto fastidio, recordando un hecho parecido hace tiempo mientras Holy se reía por lo bajo por la suerte de su compañero.

Caminando por algunos pasillos de la nave, iban Alex, Rainbow, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Holy Blade.

Alex: Vaya nave. La verdad es que el Arwing no tiene nada que envidiar a ésta.

Comentaba el semental terrestre. Rarity mirando por los pasillos, comentó ésta también.

Rarity: Mmm...No vendría mal algunos arreglos para que lucieran mejor.

Rainbow asomándose por la compuerta de uno de los cuarto, pulsó un botón que había al lado, abriendo así dicha compuerta. Ésta echando un vistazo en su interior, comentó.

Rainbow: Me da que este es el cuarto de Vulcan.

Rarity: ¿Cómo lo sabes, querida?

Rainbow no contestó de inmediato. Mirando el interior del cuarto, pudo ver póster de yeguas con poses provocativas. También había revistas del Playbrony en un estante. Y varias armas de todo tipo por las paredes.

Rainbow: Ehh...Me lo imagino.

Rarity: Sea lo que sea, deja de mirar, Rainbow. No está bien meterse en lo cuartos de los demás.

La decía a modo de reproche la pony modistas. Ahí Alex medio divertido, la dijo.

Alex: Cierto. Aunque el alicornio ese dijo que nos pusiéramos como si estuviéramos en nuestra casa.

Pinkie: Cierto. Lo dijo.

Apoyaba Pinkie Pie con su típica actitud alegre. Rarity rotando los ojos, les dijo.

Rarity: Por favor. Eso no significa que vayamos por ahí entrando de habitación a otra y...

No pudo terminar la frase porque su vista se centró en un cuarto del pasillo, en nada menos que en el cuarto de Red Fire donde en dicho cuarto, había un maniquí con un hermoso vestido rojo que simulaban llamas. Aquello captó por completo la atención de la pony modista.

Rarity: ¡Por Celestia! ¡Que vestido más hermoso! ¡Eso sin duda tiene que ser de alguien con muy buen gusto para la ropa!

Comentaba emocionada la unicornio, entrando ésta en el cuarto y mirando con suma atención dicho vestido donde podía apreciar su textura, los rubíes que simulaban el fuego, una hermosa diadema con un rubí en ella y un collar de oro enjoyado.

Rarity: Que vestido más maravilloso. Ésta sin duda tiene que ser de la llamada Red Fire, la más elegante de todas. Sin duda es el vestido más maravilloso que he visto nunca.

Comentaba la yegua mirando prácticamente hipnotizada por el vestido. Así hasta que Rainbow y Alex carraspearon.

Rainbow y Alex: "Ejem".

Rainbow: ¿Qué decías hace un momento sobre entrar en cuartos ajenos?

Rarity dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se ruborizó levemente mientras se disculpaba.

Rarity: Oh...Vaya. Ejem...Sí. Mejor nos vamos.

Rarity se marchó junto con los otros, salvo Holy Blade que se había metido en el cuarto de Vulcan sin ser visto. Mientras iban caminando, la unicornio comentaba.

Rarity: Sin duda es un maravilloso vestido. Ojala supiera quién es su diseñadora.

Comentaba la yegua sin poder evitar pensar en el hermoso vestido que había visto. Su hubiera visto un poco más, se habría fijado en una nota que había sobre la cama que ponía la frase siguiente. "Querida Red Fire. Espero que te guste el vestido que te he diseñado para cuando celebres tu aniversario con tu marido White Shield. Besos: Rarity".

Mientras tanto, Eye Fox estaba en su laboratorio sentada enfrente de una mesa. La yegua parecía que estaba montando un especie de plato metálico con varios componentes. Gizmo estaba a su lado trayendo cualquier herramienta que la arquera podría necesitar.

En ese momento la compuerta corredera automática del laboratorio, donde por ella pasó Rockaid junto con las CMC y Sweetie Bot siendo acompañados por Star White y los otros jóvenes como fénix y gata.

Potros: ¡Hola!

Saludaron los potros, donde éstos se quedaron mirando el laboratorio de la arquera. Eye Fox sin girarse, les devolvió el saludo.

Fox: Hola, pequeños ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

Rockaid mirando el laboratorio de Eye Fox, no pudo evitar comentar.

Rockaid: Whoa. Menudo laboratorio ¿Todo este lugar es tuyo, Eye Fox?

Fox: En cierto modo. Al fin y al cabo, trabajo aquí.

Respondió con cierta ironía la arquera. Gizmo se acercó flotando hacia los potros, donde Sweetie Bot mirando al drom, le saludó alegremente.

Sweetie Bot: Hola, Gizmo.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios".

Sweetie Bot: Sí, Gizmo. Yo también me alegro de volver a verte.

Comentaba la robot como si tuviera una alegra charla con el drom.

Apple Bloom: Cuesta creer que realmente le entiendas, Sweetie Bot.

Heart Fire: Es cierto. Pese al tiempo que llevo conociéndolo, a mí me cuesta entender lo que dice.

Felia: A mí igual.

Comentaban éstas. Sweetie Bot las contestó a éstas.

Sweetie Bot: Seguramente porque yo también soy una máquina y puedo entender a otras máquinas

Night Ray: Se nota.

Rockaid se acercó a Eye Fox, notando que la arquera parecía que estaba montando algo. Ahí la preguntó a la arquera el enano.

Rockaid: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Fox: Estoy tratando de crear un generador de escudo portátil.

Rockaid: ¿Un generador de escudo portátil? Eso suena bastante interesante.

Comentaba el potro con gran interés. Eye Fox notando el interese del potro, sonrió mientras seguía explicando.

Fox: Sí. No es muy potente, pero puede generar un escudo lo suficiente grande y duradero para que proteja al grupo aunque solo sea por unos instantes. Lo justo para evitar el peligro.

Rockaid: Que guai.

Eye Fox tras terminar de ajustar el aparato, lo colocó en la mesa y lo activó. Nada más hacer eso, se formó un especie de mini escudo pequeño alrededor del aparato. Por un momento parecía funcionar, pero justo después el aparato se apagó y salió una proyección de tres señales de fallo que iban girando en torno al aparato.

Rockaid: ¿Qué le pasa?

Fox: Supongo que hay un fallo en el sistema.

La arquera iba a apagar, pero justo en ese momento la señal desapareció, soltando un pulso de energía que derribó a la arquera y al potro contra el suelo, a la vez que tiraban al suelo todo a su alrededor.

Heart Fire: Eye Fox, Rockaid ¿Estáis bien?

Preguntaba la potra preocupada al igual que los demás por Eye Fox y Rockaid. Rockaid alegremente respondió.

Rockaid: Estamos bien, je, je, je. Ha sido una pasada.

Fox: Está claro que aun necesita algunos ajustes.

Comentaba algo fastidiada la arquera, pasando ésta su casco sobre la cara.

Mientras tanto, Twilight, Starlight, Trixie e Ignos, llegaron a lo que parecía una sala llena de libros.

Twilight: Una librería, estupendo.

Decía emocionada la alicornio al encontrar una sala llena de libros, aunque también encontraron a alguien más.

Starlight: ¿Sunburst?

Preguntó la unicornio, sorprendida por encontrar a su amigo de la infancia en dicho lugar, ni siquiera sabía que había entrado en la nave ni cuando. Lo curioso es que el unicornio estaba tumbado en el suelo en posición fetal mientras balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles.

Trixie: ¿Qué le pasa?

Ignos: Sí. Parece que ese mago de segunda está más raro que de costumbre.

Comentaba éstos. Twilight se fijó en un libro abierto que estaba en el suelo. Lo cogió con su magia y se puso a leer la portada en voz alta.

Twilight: "Record guinness de Equestria"...Será de la otra Equestria.

Starlight: ¿Estabas leyendo ese libro, Sunburts?

Preguntó la unicornio a su amigo, pero éste no la contestó y siguió balbuceando palabras sin sentido.

Ignos: Je, je, je. Me parece que no está para responder preguntas.

Bromeaba el unicornio azul oscuro. Twilight miró la página que estaba antes abierta y ahí puso una expresión de sorpresa.

Twilight: Whon...

Starlight: ¿Qué pone, Twilight?

Trixie: Seguro que hablan de las grandes hazañas de la grande y poderosa Trixie del otro mundo.

Decía de forma presumida la maga. Twilight sin apartar la vista de la página, respondió.

Twilight: Son records cosechados por nada menos que...Por Mike Bluer...

Todos salvo Sunburts que estaba aun en el suelo autocompadeciendose, se acercaron para ver el libro y sobraba decir que lo que leían, los dejó impresionados.

Starlight: Increíble. Según aquí, Mike demostró un gran talento para la tecnología desde muy joven, mucho más que cualquier otro pony.

Ignos: Fue capaz de crear todo un equipo de robots con apariencia pony con capacidad de pensar por ellos mismo.

Trixie: Logrando mediante su tecnología crear portales para ir a distintas dimensiones.

Twilight: Ha logrado combinar la magia y la tecnología para formar una nueva rama denominada Tecnomagia.

Starlight: Creo una nave que es capaz de volar a gran distancia cuyo nombre es el Infinity...Justo donde estamos ahora.

Ignos: Logro crear una descomunal nave gigante que se convierte en robot gigante, e incluso puede fabricar robots de todo tipo...Que pasada.

Twilight: Logró crear un aparato que permite al usuario convertirse en distintas especies.

Starlight: Creo una gran torre compuesta principalmente con placas solares que recogen la luz directa del sol y convertirla en electricidad, con suficiente potencia para alimentar el antiguo y pequeño pueblo de Ponyville.

Comentaban el grupo de unicornios, impresionados por las hazañas de Mike Bluer, así hasta que Sunburts aun en posición fetal, dijo.

Sunburst: Y todo eso...Cuando apenas tenía entre 10 u 11 años...

Starlight: Es verdad. Aquí pone que todo eso empezó cuando apenas tenía 10 u 11 años.

Twilight: Increíble. Cuesta creer que a tan corta edad, haya logrado tanto.

Sunburst: Así es...Yo llevo descubriendo cosas que me llevaron toda mi vida conseguirlas...y él hace grandes hazañas y descubrimientos a partir de los 10 años...¡Comparado con él, soy completamente patético! ¡Y todo lo que he conseguido es insignificante comparado con lo que consiguió él a tan temprana edad!

Decía el unicornio naranja sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida, enormemente inferior en todo. Ignos riéndose, le comentó.

Ignos: Je, je, je. Pero hombre, eso ya lo has sido siempre. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el unicornio azul mientras las yeguas seguían mirando el libro y Sunburts sintiéndose cada vez más inferior por momentos.

En la sala de juegos, estaban Vulcan y Brodek sobre la barra mientras Camaleón con un disfraz de barman tras la barra, estaba con una coctelera. Ventus estaba recostado en sofá junto con su Fluttershy mientras Cooper estaba jugando a las cartas con Adelia.

Ventus: Incluso tienen sala de juegos. Esta nave tiene de todo.

Fluttershy: Y los sillones son muy cómodos.

Completaba Fluttershy donde se recostaba completamente en el sofá, ya que la pegaso se sentía enormemente cómoda en ellos. Cooper aun jugando a las cartas con Adelia, comentó.

Cooper: En sencillas palabras, esto está hecho por gente con mucha pasta. Y hablando de pasta. Je, je, je. Me parece que gano yo.

Decía el vaquero poniendo sus cartas sobre la mesa, donde se veía que tenía dos parejas de reinas y jotas. Adelia sonriendo, le contestó.

Adelia: ¿Tú crees, vaquero?

Contestaba Adelia mostrando su mano donde tenía un as de picas, un as de diamantes, un as de corazones y un as de tréboles. Aquello dejó sin habla al vaquero.

Cooper: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Me ha ganado de nuevo!

Adelia: Parece que no es tu día de suerte, Coopy.

Respondió de forma burlona al vaquero, molestando a éste por el apodo.

Cooper: ¡Qué es Cooper! ¡Maldita sea!

Brodek: Ja, ja, ja. Ya te pareces a Shining Armor cuando reaccionas así.

Cooper: ¡No me parezco al señor Morning en absoluto!

Respondió enfadado el vaquero mientras Brodek se reía. Camaleón ahí sirvió las bebidas.

Camaleón: Sus bebidas, señores.

Brodek: Gracias, Camaleón.

Ventus se acercó y cogiendo una bebida para él y otra para Fluttershy y darla a ésta la otra, comentó.

Ventus: Así que Mike construyó esta nave desde muy joven ¿No?

Vulcan: Así es, colega. El jefe es un fenómeno con esto de la tecnología. Y nosotros la patrulla, somos la gran prueba de ello.

Respondía Vulcan con orgullo, para acto seguido echarse un trago de la bebida ofrecida por Camaleón.

Brodek: Se nota. Je, je, je. La verdad, ojala tuviera yo una nave así.

Ventus: Y seguro que la acabas estrellando.

Brodek: ¡Eh!

Respondió molesto el pony verde por el comentario del pegaso rojo mientras los demás se echaron a reír por la reacción del pony verde.

Mientras tanto, Mike volvía a su cuarto, esperando éste que Ember se hubiera ido ya. Ésta vez tomó precauciones.

Holy: Cuidado, Mike. No te vaya ésta a darte otra sorpresa como la de antes. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba la fénix mientras se ponía a volar para subirse en un elemento emergente de la pared. Mike ahí llamó a la puerta de su propio cuarto.

Mike: ¡Hola! ¿Estás ahí, Ember?

Preguntaba Mike, para luego abrir la compuerta y asomarse con cuidado. Ahí no recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que dedujo que se había ido la yegua.

El semental entró en su cuarto mientra su fénix se quedaba fuera. Había mucho silencio en el interior del cuarto, hasta que el alicornio escuchó una voz que le llamaba.

¿?: Hola, querido. Al final has vuelto.

Mike vio que metida sobre su cama, había una hermosa yeguas de pelaje amarillo y crin roja larga peinada con una trenza, como ojos naranjas.

Yegua: Me alegro de volver a verte querido. Créeme que te he echado mucho en falta últimamente ¿Te gustaría hacerme algo de compañía aquí en la cama?

Le decía de forma seductora la yegua completamente metida bajo las sábanas donde solo se la veía la cabeza. El semental viendo a la yegua, rotó los ojos y con voz seria, la respondió.

Mike: ¿Es en serio, Ember?

Dijo de repente Mike mencionando el nombre de Ember. La yegua en cuestión brilló y cambió por completo de apariencia, revelando ser en realidad Ember Paint. Sorprendida porque el semental descubriera el disfraz, no pudo evitar preguntar.

Ember. ¿Cómo te distes cuenta?

Mike: Porque conozco a mi esposa y para empezar ella no es guerrera, por lo que no desprende una energía vital tan grande como la tuya.

Explicó el semental comos si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. La yegua escuchó con interés eso último y preguntó.

Ember: ¿Puedes sentir la energía de cualquier ser vivo? Que interesante.

Mike: Algo que adquirí con entrenamiento. Y ahora, Ember ¿Podrías por favor, salir de mi cama y dejarme el cuarto? Tengo que hacer cosas aquí.

Ember: Je, je, je. Perdona, lobito. No me pude resistir a querer gastarte una pequeña broma.

Le respondía la yegua, Mike rotaba los ojos por la actitud de la yegua y al final con tono serio la dijo.

Mike: Ember, por favor.

Ember: Vale, vale. ya me voy.

Respondía la yegua mientras se salía de la cama. Ahí el alicornio notó algo en ésta y exclamó.

Mike: ¡Espera, Ember! ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Preguntaba el semental al notar que la yegua llevaba unas medias transparentes verdes con estampados de manzanas rojas en ellas. La yegua ante la pregunta, respondió tranquilamente.

Ember: ¿Éstas? Las encontré en un cajón de tu mesa de noche. Je, je, je. Hay que ver que pillo eres para guardar algo así en tu cuarto.

Le comentaba la yegua mientras mostraba las medias que llevaba puesta. El semental ahora con expresión enojada, la llamó la atención.

Mike: ¡Esas son las medias de mi esposa que me las dio para acordarme de ella en el tiempo que estoy fuera!

Gritaba enfadado el semental al ver a otra yegua llevando las medias de su esposa. Ember al escuchar eso, sonrió con malicia.

Ember: No me digas. Je, je, je. Pues debo decir que tu esposa tiene buen gusto ¿Te importa si me las quedo por un rato?

Aquello último hizo que Mike empezara enojarse. El semental se volvió como una silueta negra con varias líneas de palabras y un termómetro al lado que iba subiendo pasando por "normal", "ligeramente enfadado", "enfadado", "muy enfadado", "tremendamente enfadado" hasta que el termómetro llegó al final donde ponía "enormemente cabreado".

Instantes después se escuchó como el sonido de una patada y por la puerta salió volando Ember sin las medias hasta finalmente caer al suelo. La yegua en el suelo se levantó mientras un tanto extrañada, comentó.

Ember: Vaya...Esto es antinatural. Normalmente soy yo quien da las patadas a los sementales y no al revés.

Comentaba la yegua mientras se limpiaba un poco la cazadora. Holy que bajó volando hasta apoyarse en la grupa de la yegua, la comentó a ésta.

Holy: Escuche lo de ahí dentro y madre mía ¿En serio te pusiste las medias de Apl...de la esposa de Mike?

Preguntaba Holy tratando de omitir el nombre de la esposa de Mike. La yegua encogiéndose de hombros, la contestó.

Ember: Bueno, pajarraca. Me parecían unas medias bonitas y no me pude resistir a probarlas. Je, je, je. Quería ver la cara que pondría al verme con ellas, aunque admito que no me esperaba esa reacción por parte del lobito. Je, je, je.

Comentaba la yegua sin poder evitar reírse en la última parte.

Holy: De todos modos no debiste haber hecho eso, Ember. Mike es un semental casado y muy leal a su esposa.

Ember: No pude resistirme. Je, je, je. Me apetecía gastarle una pequeña broma a tu amigo.

Respondía la yegua con una pequeña sonrisa burlona mientras la fénix rotaba los ojos ante la actitud de la yegua.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto. Mike estaba en el baño lavando las medias que hace un momento las llevaba Ember puestas. El semental estaba bastante molesto.

Mike: Condenada yegua ¿Cómo se atreve a ponerse las medias de mi esposa?

Comentaba enfadado el alicornio sin dejar de lavar las medias, tratando de quitar cualquier cosa que la unicornio plateada podría haber dejado en ellas.

Mike: Esto es el colmo. Mi esposa me las dejó tras usarlas un poco para que así conservaran su olor, y ahora esa condenada yegua las ha contaminado. Y para mayor fastidio, adoptar la apariencia de mi esposa para tratar de gastarme una broma. Que cara más dura tiene la tía...

En ese momento el semental se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo y con los ojos abiertos, comentó.

Mike: Un momento...Si Ember adoptó la apariencia de mi esposa...Eso significa que ella...

Ember: Sabe quién es tu esposa ¿Ibas a decir eso, lobito?

El semental se giró y ahí vio a Ember tranquilamente apoyada de lado en la entrada. Mike viendo a ésta, la dijo.

Mike: Ember ¿Cómo...?

Ember: Encontré una foto tuya con tu familia y debo decir que..je, je, je. Ni en un millón de años me imaginaría que precisamente "ella", fuera tu esposa. Me preguntó que dirían los otros si lo supieran.

Comentaba con cierta malicia la yegua. Mike preocupado por lo que podría saber la yegua, la rogó a ésta.

Mike: Ember, por favor. No cuentes nada a nadie, al menos de momento. No sé como reaccionaran, sobre todo si cierta persona averigua quién es "ella" o al menos su versión de "ella".

Ember: Tranquilo. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Mike: Menos mal...

Suspiró aliviado el semental, hasta que Ember con una sonrisa maliciosa, le dijo.

Ember: A cambio de algo, claro. Je, je, je.

Mike tragó saliva al saber que estaría tramando la yegua para él.

Más tarde, fuera de la nave en los jardines.

Cadence: Muchas gracias por prestarte para entretener a Flurry Heart.

Armor: Sí. No muchos están dispuestos a hacer algo así por la pequeña.

Decían ambos padres con una sonrisa mientras la pequeña Flurry Heart estaba jugando con Mike, donde el alicornio llevaba un gracioso disfraz de versión gigante del caracol de peluche favorito de la pequeña. La potra tenía brillos en los ojos mientras abrazaba al gran peluche y Mike asomaba la cabeza por el único agujero libre que era más o menos por debajo de los ojos del peluche.

Mike: No hay de que, amigos.

Respondía Mike tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa mientras la pequeña seguía jugando con él como sin una versión gigante de su peluche favorito se tratase. Ember que estaba a su lado, comentaba al alicornio con una leve sonrisa burlona.

Ember: Sí, lobito. Es un gran detalle por tu parte que te pongas el disfraz del peluche favorito de la pequeña. Je, je, je.

Decía esto la yegua mientras los caballeros reales viendo la escena, no podían evitar reírse mientras Cooper sacaba fotos. Mike mirando de forma molesta a la yegua, la decía en voz baja.

Mike: Ember...ésta me la pagas...

Decía molesto el semental mientras la yegua se reía maliciosamente. En ese momento un rayo láser surgió del casco de la nave hacia fuera, quedando un gran agujero en el Infinity. Todo el mundo se detuvo al presenciar eso.

Al otro lado del agujero, estaba un pasmado Rockaid sujetando lo que parecía un cañón láser. Eye Fox asomándose al agujero, con una expresión de espanto exclamó.

Fox: ¡Pero! ¿Qué has hecho?

Rockaid: ¡No fue culpa mía, lo juro!

Trataba de defenderse el potro al darse cuenta de que esta vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Star White mirando el agujero donde podía ver el exterior, soltando un silbido, comentó.

Star White: Carai. Si que ha dejado un agujero grande.

Fox: ¿Grande? ¡Si es enorme! ¡Cabe hasta un buzón de correos!

Pinkie: Tontita ¿Para qué quieres un buzón de correo ahí? Dudo mucho que el cartero sea capaz de llegar hasta allí, al menos que sea un pegaso y que sea capaz de volar muy alto.

La decía Pinkie Pie con su típica sonrisa mientras Eye Fox la miraba feo a esta por el comentario.

Fox: ¡No me fastidies, Pinkie! ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que cuesta arreglar algo así?

Sweetie: Tampoco hace falta ser tan dramática.

Fox: ¡No soy Dramática!...Ay, madre...Ya hablo como Rarity cuando se pone plan dramática.

Rarity: ¡No soy dramática...!

Se escuchó gritar a lo lejos a Rarity en el interior de la nave. Mike que estaba fuera, miraba impactado el gran agujero que tenía la nave.

Mike: ¡La nave! ¡Menudo agujero tiene!

Exclamó el alicornio mientras Flurry Heart seguía jugando por encima de la cabeza del disfraz del semental, ignorando por completo el estado de éste. Ember sonriendo, le comentó al alicornio.

Ember: Tranquilo, lobito. Nada que unas cuantas chapas y pintura no puedan arreglar. Je, je, je.

Más tarde, Camaleón con un disfraz de mecánico, iba éste sujetando la chapa mientras Piro Fire empleaba sus poderes sobre el fuego para soldar las juntas y así fijarla en el sitio.

Camaleón: Estoy ya está.

Decía el changeling recobrando su aspecto normal y descendió junto con Piro Fire hasta el suelo.

Camaleón: Ya está.

Piro Fire: Terminado.

Fox: Menos mal que pudimos arreglarlo.

Mike: Nada que no se pueda arreglar cuando todos arriman el hombro.

Comentaban estos últimos, hasta que se escuchó la voz de Rockaid.

Rockaid: Me alegro que os haya ido bien. Ahora ¿Podríais desatarme ya?

Preguntaba el potro que estaba atado a una silla en el jardín, estando con él las CMC y los otros jóvenes.

Ignos: Era solo para asegurarnos que no destrozaras nada mientras arreglábamos, enano.

Decía divertido el unicornio mientras iba desatando al potro.

En ese momento, deshaciendo su sistema de camuflaje óptico, apareció Nova, asustando a Fluttershy donde de inmediato se escondió detrás de Ventus.

Camaleón: Ah, Nova ¿Qué hay?

Adelia: ¿Qué te trae, amiga?

Nova apartando el visor de sus ojos, respondió.

Nova: Hola, emperador y compañía. Traigo noticias importantes del cuerpo de fantasmas.

Mike: ¿Qué traes, Nova?

Nova: Hemos averiguado donde tienen escondido las instalaciones para fabricación de híbridos.

Contestó Nova. Aquello ya ganó la atención de los presentes.

Fox: ¿Entonces? ¿Lo habéis localizado?

Nova: Así es. Están en los Pantanos de la Pestilencia.

Vulcan: ¿En los Pantanos de la Pestilencia? Menudo sitio han elegido para poner dichas instalaciones.

Comentaba el robot artillero con algo de asco al saber donde sería el sitio. Rarity estando de acuerdo con Vulcan, comentó.

Rarity: Puag...Es verdad, tenían que ponerlo en un sitio tan repulsivo.

Mike: Muy bien, Patrulla. Tendremos que ir allí y destruir las instalaciones.

Comentaba Mike optando por el de ir a destruir las instalaciones de híbridos. Ahí Ventus y los caballeros les cometnaron a la patrulla.

Ventus: ¿Podemos ir con vosotros?

Ignos: Suena como algo muy interesante de ver.

Cooper: Y quién sabe. Quizás haya equipo caro que puedo yo coger para luego venderlo. Je, je, je.

Rockaid: ¡Sí! Suena emocionante ¿Podemos?

Mike mirando a los caballeros, les contestó.

Mike: Chicos. Este es nuestro problema y no queremos involucrar a nadie en esto.

Ventus: Están creando monstruos en nuestro mundo, yo diría que es asunto nuestro. Por lo que vamos allí para asegurarnos de que ese lugar es destruido, queráis o no.

Ignos: Completamente de acuerdo. Vamos a ir de todos modos, con o sin vosotros.

Cooper: Sí. Tenemos el gran deber de proteger Equestria de todo mal, sobre todo para proteger a mi tesoro la vaquera.

Dijeron los tres caballeros dispuestos a luchar por Equestria, incluso el enano ahí dijo.

Rockaid: Yo quiero proteger Equestria para que sea segura para mi amada Sweetie Belle, para algún día casarme con ella y hacer que Button llore a mares por pese a todos sus intentos, no lograra quitarme a mi novia.

Sweetie Belle: Oh...Rockaid...Que tierno por tu parte...

Decía la potra unicornio con una leve sonrojo al ver lo dispuesto que está su novio a luchar por ella. Heart Fire y Felia se rieron un poco por la peculiar relación que había entre Sweetie y Rockaid.

Al ver las palabras de determinación de los caballeros, Mike sonrió mientras respondía a éstos.

Mike: Muy bien entonces. Si queréis venir, entonces de acuerdo.

Ignos: Estupendo. Presiento que será una aventura emocionante.

Nova: Una cosa, emperador. Acaba de informar Mc Hallan de que la espada fue robada hace tiempo, siendo sustituida por una copia explosiva.

Informó la agente fantasma. Mike rotando los ojos, dijo.

Mike: Como no...Ya sabía yo que dejar algo sin revisar por tanto tiempo, iba a traer consecuencias.

Fox: Al final no lo tenían tan bien guardado esos tipos.

Rainbow: Así es la Marine. Mucho hablar de que protegen a la gente, pero al final no son más que un atajo de patanes inútiles, sobre todo Cero que es como un grano en la grupa.

Pinkie: Es verdad. Es lo más mala que hay. Nadie es tan mala y tan desagradable como ella. Tiene un carácter de mil demonios. Se cree lo más, pero no es más que una yegua amargada que no se puede tratar...Esto...¿De quién estamos hablando?

Applejack: De Cero, Pinkie.

Pinkie: ¡Ahhh...síiii! De ella.

Respondió sonriente la pony rosa mientras el grupo rotó los ojos ante la actitud de la pony rosa, pensando todos en común "Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie".

Mike: Bien. Iremos allí de inmediato y...

Cero: ¡Que nadie se mueva!

Se escuchó alzando la voz nada menos que la comandante Cero para fastidio del grupo.

Alex: La que faltaba.

Rainbow: Otra vez esa pesada.

Comentaba molestos estos al ver a la comandante Cero. A Mike y a los otros tampoco les agradaba la pony hada por su actitud nefasta y odiosa.

Mike: ¿Qué quiere ahora, Cero?

Preguntaba molesto el alicornio, donde no le agradó ver a Cero. La pony hada con actitud de desagrado, le respondió.

Cero: ¡Decidme! ¿Sabéis algo sobre el robo de la que vosotros llamáis la Soul Edge?

Lucia: Nada que no nos haya dicho ya la fantasma celeste. Sobre que os lo robaron ante vuestras propias narices.

Respondió la robot Lucia ante la pregunta de Cero. La pony hada con su típica actitud molesta y mal humorada, les dijo.

Cero: Así que os habéis enterado ya ¿Es raro que no me sorprenda? Seguro que vosotros tuvisteis algo que ver.

Fox: ¿Qué insinúas, Cero?

Cero: Que vosotros robasteis el arma, en eso estoy segura de ello.

Acusó Cero a la patrulla. Sobraba decir que aquello no les gustó nada a la patrulla ni a sus nuevos amigos por el hecho de que Cero los estuviera acusando de robar el arma.

Vulcan: ¿Qué dice esa yegua?

Adelia: ¿Acaso no estás acusando de robar el arma? Que descarada.

Fox: Eso es completamente ridículo, Cero ¿Por qué piensas que fuimos nosotros quienes lo robamos?

Cero: Porque erais los que estabais muy interesados en recuperar esa espada como fuera, por lo que sois los principales sospechosos. Más simple imposible.

Respondió Cero de forma acusadora. Mike que no le agradaba la actitud de Cero, la comentó.

Mike: Escúcheme y piense bien, Cero Patatero. El almirante nos iba a entregar el arma para que la aseguráramos nosotros ¿Qué necesidad tendríamos nosotros de robar el arma?

Trataba de explicar Mike, ahí Ventus le dijo al alicornio azul.

Ventus: No te molestes, amigo. Es imposible razonar con ella.

Ignos: Cierto. A ella lo que la entra en un oído, la sale por otro.

White Wolf: Solo escucha lo que quiere.

Comentaban también el unicornio y el pegaso celeste estando de acuerdo con Ventus.

Cero: ¡Basta de historias! ¡Vais a venir vosotros conmigo para ser interrogados y luego...!

Mike: No hay necesidad de interrogarnos...

La decía Mike moviendo su casco derecho. En ese instante, la actitud enfadada de Cero se detuvo y ahí la yegua respondió.

Cero: No hay necesidad de interrogaros...

Mike: Nosotros no robamos el arma.

Cero: Vosotros no robasteis el arma...

Mike: Y por esa razón nos vas a dejar en paz...

Cero: Y por eso os voy a dejar en paz...

El grupo de los caballeros y amigos se sorprendieron al ver a Cero repetir todo lo que la decía Mike, como si un especie de control mental la estuviera aplicando. Ignos no estaba seguro, pero se acercó a Mike y le susurró algo al oído. Mike sonriendo un poco, la dijo ahora a Cero.

Mike: Y mientras te vas de aquí, iras repitiendo 20 veces y en alto "soy un comandante Cero a la izquierda".

Cero: Y mientras me voy, iré repitiendo 20 veces y en alto "Soy una comandante Cero a la izquierda".

Respondió Cero para finalmente marcharse a al vez que iba repitiendo 20 veces y en alto lo que le había dicho Mike. Nada más marcharse, los presentes se rieron con ganas.

Ignos: Ja, ja, ja. Eso si que valió la pena. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía a más no poder Ignos.

Ventus: ¿Cómo lo has hecho, Mike?

Mike: Es un viejo truco que me enseñó una amiga hace años.

Contestaba Mike. Ember acercándose al semental y apoyando su brazo encima del hombro de este, con una dulce sonrisa le preguntó.

Ember: Y dime, lobito ¿Podrías enseñarme ese truquito mental a mí?

Mike miró de forma seria a Ember y la contestó.

Mike: De eso nada, Ember.

Ember: ¡Anda! ¿Y por qué no?

Mike: Porque presiento que si te enseño esa habilidad mental, eres capaz de usarlo para manipular la mente de Cadence, ordenarla que se suba a lo más alto del castillo del Imperio de Cristal y una vez allí, haga un gran salto donde finalmente se estrelle contra el suelo.

La decía de forma acusadora Mike a Ember. Ahí la unicornio plateada, se defendió.

Ember: Por supuesto que no. Yo pensaba usarlo como para obtener algún que otro descuento en las tiendas...Aunque bien pensado...Eso que me acabas de decir no es tan mala idea je, je, je.

Comentaba con una sonrisa siniestra la unicornio. En su mente se imaginaba a Cadence con un traje de baño, volando hasta lo más alto del castillo del Imperio de Cristal, poniéndose en posición y finalmente realizar un gran salto del ángel hasta que se estrellaba contra el duro suelo y convertirse en tortilla pony.

Ember sonreía perversamente con solo imaginárselo en su mente, así hasta que Mike la llamó la atención a ésta.

Mike: ¡Ember!

Ember: ¿Qué? Ah...Perdona. Estaba a mis cosas.

Cadence: Cosas verdaderamente sucias, como tu gusto por como te vistes.

Ember: ¿Qué has dicho?

Cadence: ¡Lo que has oído, sucia yegua!

Ember: ¡Alicornio estupida!

Cadence: ¡Piraña!

Ember: ¡Cocodrila!

Empezaron a discutir ambas yeguas mientas los presentes se pasaban el casco a la cara.

Twilight: Ya están otra vez.

Applejack: No tienen remedio.

Adelia: ¿Siempre están así?

Alex: Te sorprendería, mona.

Rainbow: Como el perro y el gato.

Cooper: Como el agua y el aceite.

Mapache: Como blanco y negro.

Rockaid: Como un par de zo...

Rarity: ¡Rockaid!

Rockaid: Ejem...Como una jugadora profesional de videojuegos y una hacker.

Lucia: Sí. En los recuerdos de la Lucia original, hay algo sobre esas dos yeguas peleonas.

Vulcan: No estaría mal alguna pelea de gatas, je, je, je.

Fox: Cállate, tarugo.

Decía la arquera dando un coscorrón al robot para que se callara este.

Vulcan: Au...Tampoco es para ponerse así.

Ambas yeguas seguían discutiendo e insultándose mutuamente, hasta que a Mike ya saliendo una vena tipo anime en la frente, las detuvo.

Mike: ¡Darkwing! ¡Rebeca! ¡Dejad ya de discutir las dos! ¡Que ya me estáis calentando la cabeza las dos!

Cadence: ¿Darkwing?

Ember: ¿Rebeca?

Preguntaron las dos yeguas dejando de discutir y mirando confundidas a Mike. El alicornio al darse cuenta de su error, se disculpó.

Mike: Ejem...Perdón. Es que me recordasteis a dos amigas que solían también discutir por tonterías.

Explicaba el alicornio, Ember sonriendo con malicia, le comentó.

Ember: Ya veo. Dos novias tuyas ¿Verdad?

Mike con un leve rubor en el rostro, la contestó molesto.

Mike: ¡Claro que no! Son solo unas amigas, nada más.

Ember: ¿Seguro?

Cadence: Ya ha dicho que no, sorda.

Ember: ¿A quién llamas sorda, hortera?

Cadence: ¡A ti!

Ambas yeguas iban a discutir, hasta que Mike ya harto, las llamó la atención de nuevo a ambas.

Mike: ¡Dejad de discutir de una vez y hacer las paces!

Ambas: ¡De eso nada!

Mike ya harto, las dio un coscorrón a ambas para sorpresa de los presentes.

Mike: He dicho que hagáis las paces ya.

Dijo de forma autoritaria el semental. Heart Fire acercándose a éstas, las cogió a cada una del casco mientras las decía con una sonrisa.

Heart Fire: Venga. Daos el casco como buenas amigas.

La potra junto los cascos de ambas yeguas donde éstas miraban a otro lado para no verse mutuamente. La potra ahí sonriendo, las dijo a éstas.

Heart Fire: Muy bien. Y por los poderes que me han sido concedidos, os declaro, mujer y mujer. Ya puedes besar a la novia.

Cadence y Ember: ¡¿Qué?!

Exclamaron las dos separando rápidamente sus cascos de la otra en el momento que la potra dijo eso. Heart Fire riéndose, las dijo a éstas.

Heart Fire: Es broma. Ja, ja, ja.

Cadence y Ember: Que graciosa...

Dijeron ambas a la vez, bastante molestas las dos por la broma mientras los demás se reían de éstas.

Más tarde, Mike, Vulcan, Eye Fox y Camaleón, junto con Ventus, Ignos, Rockaid y Cooper, se preparaban para ir a las instalaciones donde se fabricaban híbridos.

Mike: Bien. Los Pantanos de la Pestilencia no están lejos. Podemos llegar allí en poco tiempo.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo pensáis llegar allí?

Fox: Muy simple. Primero iremos con el Grizzly, y luego usaremos los mecas.

Spike: ¿El Grizzly?

Preguntó ahora el dragón. Eye Fox pulsó unos botones y de la nave surgió un tanque aerodeslizador que se desplazaba a unos metros del suelo mediante turbinas.

Rockaid: Mola el tanque.

Brodek: Nada mal.

Rainbow: Whoa...¿Puedo conducirlo?

Fox: Ni de broma, Rainbow. Tú no vas a tocar el tanque.

Respondió Eye Fox no muy dispuesta a dejar que la pegaso azul tocara siquiera el vehículo.

White Wolf: El Grizzly. Me acuerdo de este vehículo.

Decía con nostalgia el pegaso celeste. Luego del tanque salieron los mecas de Vulcan, Eye Fox y Camaleón.

Shield: Dijisteis que ibais a usar los mecas para llegar ¿Cómo?

Mike: Amigo, los mecas son también monturas y a la vez vehículos. Chicos, si no os importa.

Vulcan: Entendido, jefe.

Vulcan, Eye Fox y Camaleón se subieron encima de los mecas a modo de monturas. Ahí los tres pulsaron unos botones y en ese instante los mecas se transformaron.

El meca oso se transformó haciendo que sus cuatro patas se conviertan en cuatro grandes orugas como de un tanque y adoptando forma de vehículo oso tipo moto quad

El meca zorro adoptó forma de moto donde las patas surgen unas ruedas por delante y por detrás sujetas por estas, un asiento para el piloto.

El meca camaleón adoptó forma de moto tipo quad.

Alex: ¡Mola!

Rainbow: ¡Coool!

Rockaid: ¡Están geniales!

Comentaban éstos y el resto del grupo al ver los alucinantes vehículos de la patrulla.

Ignos: Oye, Mike ¿Y tú cómo viajarás?

Mike: Con ayuda de un amigo ¡Golden Heart!

Gritó Mike y todos vieron una especie de luz dorada que se hacía cada vez más grande. Acto seguido apareció por ella el gran dragón dorado.

Flutterhsy: Dra...Dra...¡Dragooon...!

Chilló de miedo la pegaso que rápidamente se escondió de detrás de Applejack.

Twilight: ¿Un dragón?

Los presentes miraron al dragón dorado, hasta que White Wolf reconociendo a éste, le saludo alegremente.

White Wolf: Hola, Golden Heart.

Golden Heart: ¿White Wolf? Cuanto tiempo, amigo.

Contestó el dragón saludando al pegaso celeste con bastante alegría.

Golden Heart: ¿Cómo estás?

White Wolf: Bien, amigo. Me alegro de verte.

Golden Heart: Igualmente ¿Y Oviblion? ¿Sigue siendo mister sonrisas?

Bromeaba el dragón haciendo reír a los presentes, salvo Oviblion que con cierto enojo, contestó.

Oviblion: ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Condenada lagartija dorada!

Golden Heart: Veo que sigue siendo la alegría de la huerta el pegaso negro.

White Wolf: Ya lo ves, amigo.

Ambos amigos se rieron por el comentario, mientras el pegaso negro los ignoraba.

Scootaloo: Menudo dragón.

Apple Bloom: Es enorme.

Comentaban las pequeñas. Heart Fire y los otros jóvenes no mostraban preocupación o miedo, ya que conocían al dragón de antes.

Star White: Hola, Golden Heart.

Golden: Niños ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No deberíais estar en casa con vuestra madre?

Mike: Larga historia, Golden. Amigo ¿Te acuerdas de esa nueva habilidad que conseguiste recientemente? Pues ahora la necesito para desplazarme rápido.

Golden: Ya veo. Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que decir, Mike.

Mike: Por supuesto, Golden.

Mike sonrió, para acto seguido alzar la voz y decir.

Mike: ¡Golden Heart Modo Speed Runner!

Nada más decir eso, el cuerpo del dragón dorado comenzó a brillar y acto seguido se transformó en un jeep todo terreno con los respectivos colores del dragón con la forma de éste. con la cabeza del dragón por delante, las garras encima de los faros, las alas a modo de alerones por los laterales del vehículo.

Twilight: Increíble.

Starlight: El dragón se ha convertido en un especie de vehículo.

Blade: Tío. Con algo así, seguro que uno lograría ligarse a muchas lindas yeguas.

Los caballeros miraban asombrados los vehículos que usarían la patrulla.

Mike: Bien, equipo. Nos vamos.

Star White: ¿Podemos ir contigo, papá?

Mike: De eso nada. Es peligroso, y además, os recuerdo que estáis los tres castigados por lo de antes.

Les dijo de forma autoritaria el semental, haciendo que los jóvenes y aves como gata, soltaran un leve gemidos de decepción.

Twilight: Ten cuidado, Ignos.

Ignos: Lo tendré, Twilight.

Fluttershy: No te hagas daño, Ventus.

Ventus: Ya sabes que no es fácil acabar conmigo, Fluttershy.

Rockaid: Ya verás, nena. Volveré pronto.

Sweetie: Eso espero, mi Rockaid.

Applejack: No te metas en líos, Cooper.

Cooper: Vamos, tesoro ¿En qué liosa me meto yo?

Adelia: Seguro que muchos, Coopy.

Cooper: ¡Que es Cooper! ¿Tanto te cuesta decir bien mi nombre?

Adelia: Al igual que a ti te cuesta decir bien el nombre de Shining Armor, ah, es verdad. No puedes porque eres medio analfabeto. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba la yegua terrestre para molestia del vaquero mientras Applejack se reía. Shining Armor que lo había escuchado, también se rió por lo bajo por el apodo que tenía ahora el vaquero.

Mike: Bien. Nos vamos. Los demás se quedarán aquí en caso de que haya un problema mientras estemos nosotros fuera.

Piro Fire: Estate tranquilo, Mike. En caso de problemas, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Adelia: Sí. Solo preocupaos del que el vaquero no la líe. je, je, je.

Armor: Completamente de acuerdo.

Dijeron estos dos últimos con una leve sonrisa, para molestia del vaquero por la insinuación.

Ember: Cuídate, Lobito.

Mike: Deja de llamarme lobito ¿Quieres?

Preguntaba un tanto molesto el semental por el apodo que le ponía la yegua. Ember con una sonrisa, le contestó.

Ember: Oh, pero es que pareces un tierno lobito, sobre todo cuando adoptas esa forma de bestia lobuna enorme.

Mike: (Recuérdame que nunca vuelva a adoptar la forma Shinigami Bestia delante de Ember).

La susurraba el semental a Holy mientras la fénix se reía por lo bajo.

Finalmente Mike, Eye Fox, Vulcan y Camaleón junto con Ventus, Ignos, Rockaid y Cooper, se subieron al tanque Grizzly y una vez en marcha, tomaron rumbo a los Pantanos de la Pestilencia.

Twilight: Ya se fueron.

Pinkie: Bien. Ahora a prepararlo todo.

Brodek: ¿A preparar qué, Pinkie?

Pinkie: La fiesta para cuando vuelvan de vencer a los malos, por supuesto.

Decía con tono emocionada la pony rosa, mientras iba dando saltos en busca de material para la fiesta que planeaba hacer.

Mientras tanto en la sala del trono, Celestia y Luna estaban mirando unos documentos, hasta que de repente entró corriendo un guardia.

Guardia: ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Princesa Luna!

Celestia: ¿Qué ocurre, guardia?

Guardia: Nos acaban de informar que el prisionero que estaba congelado en la bóveda, ha desaparecido.

Luna: ¿El prisionero congelado...? Espera...¿Ese no era...?

Guardia: También nos han informado que han robado una estatua. La de una pegaso con expresión asesina.

Celestia: ¿Pegaso con expresión asesina? No puede ser...Esa era...

Ambas princesas tenían expresiones de sorpresa ante lo que dijo el guardia.

Luna: Hermana ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué alguien se llevaría a...?

Celestia: No lo sé, hermana, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

En otro lugar, estaba Blackgate sentando en una silla, mirando por unos monitores como la patrulla había partido hacia los Pantanos de la Pestilencia.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Así que han decidido venir hasta aquí. Muy bien. Je, je, je.

Se reía perversamente para sí el robot, mientras por detrás de él apareció nada menos que Zoltark, el primer ascendiente de los necron.

Zoltark: Puedo contar con que te ocuparás de ellos ¿Verdad?

Blackgate: Claro, mi amino necron. Especialmente con lo que me has proporcionado en estas instalaciones, y el favor que me has hecho hace poco.

Zoltark: Más te vale que esos que nos has pedido buscar valgan la pena, de lo contrario, el amo Arek no estará nada contento. Y no creo que haga falta que te diga que hace nuestro amo con quienes le fallan.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Tranquilo, Zoltark. Mi plan no puede fallar. Je, je, je.

Decía el robot mientras su vista se centraba en el nexo de datos de los Purificadores que estaban cerca del castillo.

Blackgate: Con que...Los Purificadores ¿Eh? Je, je, je.

Más tarde, el tanque donde iban el grupo, llegaron a dichos pantanos, un lugar lleno de pantanos en el interior de un bosque oscuro lleno de lianas, donde en ella se podían escuchar ruidos raros de animales siniestros. Una vez allí, el tanque se paró, la compuerta trasera se abrió y por ella salieron el grupo subido a los mecas.

Mike en su Jeep con Ignos en el asiento del copiloto. Vulcan en su meca oso modo vehículo con Ventus detrás de él, Eye Fox con Rockaid y finalmente Camaleón con Cooper.

Fox: Bien. Aquí es donde según Nova, debería estar las instalaciones.

Comentaba la arquera mientras Gizmo desde sus ojos, proyectaba un mapa holográfico de todo el pantano.

Rockaid: ¡Puag!...Este sitio hay un olor que mata.

Se quejaba el potro tapándose la nariz con el casco, por el extraño olor que había en el ambiente.

Vulcan: Bueno ¿Y por dónde está? Tengo ganas de machacar.

Preguntaba ahora Vulcan, deseoso éste de entrar en acción. Mike ahí contesto.

Mike: Para eso usaremos a nuestro experto en rastreo ¡Cristal Ígneo!

Nada más decir eso, de su brazo derecho se materializó un brazalete con forma de zorro de nueve colas hecho de cristal color rojo con detalles dorados.

Cooper: Vaya, vaya. Ese brazalete tiene pinta de valer mucho dinero. Seguro que sacaría un buen pico por él.

Comentaba el vaquero sin apartar la vista del brazalete que portaba ahora Mike. El alicornio ahí le contestó.

Mike: Este brazalete no tiene precio. Me lo dio un amigo que conocí hace mucho tiempo*.

 ***Ver a partir de los capítulos 12º, 13º, 14º y 15º del fanfic** **"Viajes Dimensionales" de "Zephyr Exe**

Ignos: Aun así, no pierdas de vista ese brazalete teniendo a Cooper cerca, o si no, lo perderás de vista.

Bromeaba el unicornio. Mike sonriendo, le contestó.

Mike: Créeme cuando te digo que es casi imposible quitarme este brazalete del brazo, pero eso no es lo importante...¡Ryo, sal! ¡Te necesitamos!

Alzó la voz el alicornio y del brazalete salió fuego rojo. Todos vieron como dicho fuego iba adoptando de repente forma de un gran zorro de pelaje rojo carmesí, con la punta de su cola y patas de color blanco. Ojos color amarillo. De su boca surgía fuego que se extendía a ambos lados de su mandíbula.

Ryo: Más vale que sea importante, Mike. Me estaba echando una buena siesta.

Hablo de repente el zorro con un tono molesto y gruñón.

Rockaid: ¡Ala! ¿Ese enorme zorro habla?

Ryo: Claro que hablo ¿Acaso no lo ves, insecto?

Respondió de mala gana el zorro al potro, donde Rockaid molesto, le contestó enfadado.

Rockaid: ¡Eh! ¡No me llames insecto! ¡Me llamo Rockaid!

Ryo: ¡Me importa un rábano como te llames, insecto!

Cooper: Vaya. Un brazalete que convoca un gran zorro en llamas. Seguro que con eso el brazalete vale mucho más.

Ryo: ¡Tú atrévete siquiera mirarlo, y te arrancaré los ojos de un mordisco!

Le amenazó el zorro al vaquero donde el semental sobresaltado, casi se cae del meca de Camaleón.

Ventus: Que malas pulgas tiene. Y yo que pensaba que Ember tenía un mal carácter de cuidado.

"En otra parte."

Ember: Ah...Ah...¡Achu...!

Starlight: ¿Estás enferma, Ember?

Ember: No...Creo que alguien estará hablando de mí...Y creo que nada bueno.

"Volviendo con el grupo."

Mike: Ryo. Estamos buscando unas instalaciones de híbridos por aquí ¿Crees que con tu olfato súper desarrollado podrías encontrarlo?

Le preguntaba Mike al zorro. Ryo de mala gana contestó.

Ryo: ¿Acaso te parezco yo un perro rastreador o qué? ¿Por qué no se lo mandas a ese pony terrestre del sombrero que tiene más pinta de chucho pulgoso que de pony?

Cooper: ¡Ehhh...!

Se quejó el vaquero ante la comparación mientras los demás se rieron por el comentario hecho por el zorro. Mike rotando los ojos, miró a su alrededor y vio a una enorme serpiente que descendía de un árbol y que miraba a Mike con intención de comérselo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el alicornio le disparó un rayo donde convirtió a la serpiente en bicho asado y con su magia, se lo lanzó a los pies del zorro.

Mike: ¿Y si te lo pido más amablemente?

Bromeaba el alicornio. El zorro viendo la serpiente asada por un rato, comenzó a devorarla sin dilación. Para los demás y los caballeros, aquello era un espectáculo en que se les revolvía el estomago. Cuando terminó de comer, el zorro respondió.

Ryo: ¡Je!...A falta de carne asada, pero me vale. Bien. Seguidme y procurar no perderos, no me apetece tener que sacaros del lío solo porque sois unos torpes.

Decía el zorro mientras se ponía a rastrear el suelo donde encontró una pista donde seguir. El grupo desde los mecas, siguieron al zorro.

Ignos: Oye, Mike.

Mike: ¿Sí?

Ignos: Ese zorro amigo tuyo ¿Siempre tiene ese carácter?

Camaleón: En ocasiones es peor todavía, créeme.

Bromeaba el changeling. Rockaid divertido, comentó.

Rockaid: Je. A su lado, Ventus no parece tan amargado.

Ventus: ¡No digas estupideces, Rockaid!

Gritó molesto el pegaso rojo haciendo reír al grupo por su reación. Tras un rato de rastreo, el zorro se paró enfrente de unas enredaderas de gran envergadura.

Ryo: Aquí es.

El grupo miraba donde señalaba el zorro, pero no veían nada.

Ventus: No veo nada.

Cooper: ¿Seguro que tu olfato no está atrofiada, pulgoso?

En respuesta, el zorro lanzó una llamarada desde su boca, destruyendo así las enredaderas, revelando que tras ella había un gran portón metálico.

Ryo: Mi olfato funciona perfectamente y mucho mejor que el tuyo. Seguro que tú eres incapaz de distinguir el perfume de rosa, con el olor de cloaca.

Decía molesto el zorro, haciendo que el vaquero lo mirase feo.

Ryo: Bueno ¿Ya hemos terminado? ¿O vais a seguir dándome la lata?

Mike: Sí. Ya hemos terminado. Ya puedes volver al brazalete, Ryo. Y gracias.

Agradeció el semental, y Ryo volviendo a adoptar forma de llamas, se introdujo en el brazalete.

Rockaid: Ni se despide el tío.

Ignos: ¿Siempre tiene esa actitud gruñona?

Holy: Ryo es algo gruñón, pero cuando le conoces mejor, te das cuenta que en el fondo no es tan malo como aparenta.

Ventus: La verdad es que cuesta creerlo.

El grupo se bajó de los vehículos para pararse enfrente del portón.

Mike: Bien. Aquí estamos.

Cooper: Perfecto. Ahora solo hay que...

El vaquero camino hacia un lado, pero sin querer pisó mal y cayó sobre una barranco que lo llevó al agua.

Cooper: Genial...Ahora estoy empapado...

Decía molesto el vaquero, hasta que notó algo detrás de él y ahí es cuando vio a un enorme reptil de afilados dientes yendo hacía él.

El vaquero gritó y fue nadando rápido mientras era perseguido por el reptil.

Cooper: ¡Ayuda! ¡Que me quiere comer un caimán!

Gritaba el vaquero mientras el grupo se asomaba para ver al vaquero siendo perseguido por el reptil.

Fox: Técnicamente eso es un cocodrilo. No un caimán.

Vulcan: ¿Acaso no son lo mismo?

Fox: No exactamente. Para empezar, el hocico de los cocodrilos es más pequeño en forma de "V", mientras que lo caimanes son más anchos en forma de "U".

Rockaid: Cierto. Y otra diferencia notable es que los cocodrilos tienen manchas y hoyuelos en los bordes de las crestas, mientras los caimanes no poseen estos signos.

Fox: Mientras que los cocodrilos son más grandes que los caimanes.

Iban explicando estos, hasta que Cooper aun nadando por su vida, les llamó la atención.

Cooper: ¿Qué tal si dejáis la clase de biología para otro rato y me echáis un casco? ¡Este cocodrilo me quiere comer!

Camaleón: ¡No te preocupes, Cooper! ¡Para estos cacos, tengo mi disfraz de Tarzan matacocodrilos!

El changelins disfrazado de tarzan donde consistía en un traje de piel en la grupa y una pelúca tipo tarzán, y teniendo el cuerpo musculoso, voló hasta una rama.

Camaleón: ¡UOAAAAAUOAAAAUOAAAA...!

Hacía el grito de Tarzán el changeling mientras se golpeaba varias veces el pecho con sus cascos delanteros. Luego se puso un cuchillo en la boca y ahí saltó de forma heroica hacia donde estaban Cooper y el cocodrilo. El changeling estaba dispuesto a batirse en heroica y encarnizada batalla contra el cocodrilo hasta que...

"CLOOOOONC..."

El cocodrilo estaban boca arriba completamente KO con espirales en los ojos sobre el agua y con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, mientras Cooper saliendo del agua junto con Camaleón que estaba éste aturdido y con espirales en los ojos y el cuchillo siendo sujetado con la lengua, le iba agradeciendo al changeling.

Cooper: Que suerte, amigo. Le has dado justo en la cabeza...

Camaleón: Sí...Una suerte loca...

Contestaba el changeling aun aturdido por el "cabezazo" realizando contra el cocodrilo. Más tarde, el grupo estaba ya enfrente del portón.

Foz: Gizmo. Tu turno.

El drom flotó hasta ponerse a un lado de la compuerta, donde se conectó a un terminal. Ahí pirateó el sistema, logrando abrir el gran portón.

El grupo sin más tardar, pasaron por la compuerta para así llegar al interior. Tras caminar por un largo pasillo, encontraron dichas instalaciones.

Una amplia sala donde habían cientos de contenedores donde en cada uno de ellos, habían un híbrido diferente.

Mike y su grupo ya estaban habituados a ver híbridos, los caballeros en cambio, era la primera vez que veían algo así.

Ignos: Asombroso.

Ventus: Y nosotros creíamos que Blackgate y los suyos creaban monstruos, pero éstos...

Rockaid se acercó a unos de los contenedores, donde pudo ver a un híbrido que tenía forma de grifo, solo que sin plumas en la parte del cuerpo donde en su lugar parecían escamas. Sin apartar la vista de la criatura, comentó.

Rockaid: Vaya. Con que así es como crean a los híbridos.

Fox: Te equivocas, enano. Así es como juegan a ser dios.

Contestó la arquera. Justo en ese momento escucharon el sonido de pasos.

Ventus: ¡Atentos! Algo se acerca.

Todos prepararon sus armas, esperando cualquier presencia enemiga. Todos estaban en alerta, hasta que finalmente vieron acercarse al dueño de los sonidos de pasos.

Eran un grupo de perros tipo rottweiler que se pararon justo delante del grupo.

Vulcan: ¡Anda! Si son solo unos adorables perritos. Venid aquí, bonitos.

Decía el robot acercándose a los perros. Los caballeros viendo a los perros como si fuesen algo malo, trataron advertirle.

Ventus: ¡Vulcan! ¡Quieto!

Ignos: ¡No te acerques a esos perros!

Rockaid: ¡Son muy malos!

Cooper: ¡Aléjate de esos bichos!

Mike y los otros no entendían el por qué los caballeros reaccionaban de esa manera, mientras Vulcan aun seguía acercándose a los perros.

Vulcan: Eh, bonitos ¿Queréis jugar con el tío Vulcan?

Decía de forma amable el robot. Justo en ese momento los perros comenzaron a gruñir y ahí desde la mitad del rostro hasta el pecho, se abrieron por la mitad revelando una gran hilera de colmillos enormes. Aquello hizo sobresaltar al robot.

Vulcan: ¡Mi madre!

Los perros se lanzaron hacia el grupo, donde uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre Vulcan tirandolo al suelo y tratando de morderlos. El robot empleaba sus cascos para retener la gran boca del perro para evitar que lo mordiera.

Vulcan: ¡Atrás, perro malo!

Decía el robot convirtiendo su brazo derecho en un cañón de energía y apuntando con ella al a boca del perro donde sin pensárselo dos veces, disparó un potente rayo que lo reventó en pedazos.

Mike saltó para esquivar la dentellada de uno de los perros y bajó de golpe donde empleando su enorme fuerza, aplastó la cabeza del perro acabando con él. Ignos empleando su Cruz de Combate, agarró un contenedor y lo lanzó contra los perros aplastando a varios de estos.

Ventus con sus Keyblades, golpeaba a los perros mientras mientras Eye Fox y Rockaid disparaban flechas logrando atravesarlos y matarlos. Gizmo flotando por el aire, esquivó el ataque de un perro y le soltó un rayo eléctrico contra el animal.

Cooper con su Bastón Revolver, disparaba a la cabeza de estos donde los iba matando. Uno trató de atacarlo por la espalda, pero Camaleón le disparó un rayo deteniendo así al perro. Otro perro intentó morder a Camaleón, pero al final sus dientes se rompieron al intentar morder al changeling donde éste llevaba puesto un disfraz de tortuga gigante.

Uno de los perros logró subirse encima de Mike tratando de morderlo.

Mike: ¡Quita de encima, chucho!

Mike trataba de quitarse de encima al animal, pero el perro no se dejaba. Lo iba a morder, hasta que Holy que estaba volando unos metros, le lanzó un rayo de luz desde el pico logrando derribar al chucho. Antes de que el animal pudiera levantarse, Mike lo desintegró con un rayo mágico. El semental mirando su fénix con una sonrisa, la dio las gracias.

Mike: Gracias, Holy.

Holy: De nada, Mike.

Varios perros se dirigían hacia Ventus. El pegaso miró arriba y vio un recipiente de cristal vació. El pegaso lanzó una de sus keyblades hacia dicho cristal, rompiendo el cristal en pedazos, donde trozos grandes y afilados iban cayendo hacia el suelo pillando a varios de los perros.

Uno de los perros saltó a gran distancia hacia Ventus, el pegaso tras recuperar su espada, teniendo uno de los trozos delante de él, le dio una patada que mandó dicho cristal hacia el perro donde lo partió por la mitad.

Tras una breve pelea, el grupo finalmente acabó con todos los perros.

Fox: Por fin acabamos.

Vulcan: Mi madre ¿Qué cosas eran esas? Parecían sacados de Resident Evi por lo menos.

Camaleón: No parecían híbridos.

Comentaban los tres. Ventus negando con la cabeza, les contestó a estos.

Ventus: No. No son híbridos y sé lo que son, ya que nos topamos con estas cosas antes.

Mike: ¿En serio os topasteis con estos especies de perros mutantes?

Ignos: Sí. Y sabemos quien es el dueño de estas cosas.

Holy: ¿Y quién es...?

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Yo...

Se escuchó una nueva voz donde puso al grupo en alerta y ahí lo vieron, mediante una proyección holográfica a nada menos que a Blackgate.

Caballeros: ¡Blackgate!

Exclamaron los caballeros sin dejar de estar en guardia ante el extraño semental robot.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Hola a todos, Caballeros Reales. Y también a los llamados Patrulla Harmony si no me equivoco.

Mike: ¿Sabes quiénes somos?

Preguntó Mike aun en guardia aun sabiendo que Blackgate no estaba realmente allí, sino un holograma de él. El alicornio robot malvado, respondió con una sonrisa siniestra.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Así es. Me hablaron de vosotros. Me encargaron eliminaros en el momento que os presentarais aquí.

Vulcan: Amigo, muy seguro de ti mismo tienes que estar si esperar poder con nosotros. Tú espera a que tenga tu cabeza bajo mi martillo.

Decía el robot a forma de amenaza mientras empuñaba su Atomic Hammer. Blackgate riéndose perversamente, contestó.

Blackgate: Sí. Y tengo los medios para eliminaros.

Mike: Sea lo que sea, no podrás contra nosotros ¡Holy!

Holy: ¡Voy!

Mike: ¡Bank...!

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de terminar la frase, un brazo robótico atrapó a la fénix y se la llevó hasta un agujero de una pared donde emergía dicho brazo.

Mike: ¡Holy!

Mike alarmado porque se llevaran a su amiga, fue volando tratando de rescatarla, por desgracia nada más meterse el brazo con la fénix en el agujero, éste se cerró, impidiendo el paso al alicornio. Mike intentó derribar la pared con su enorme fuerza, pero apenas logró dañar la superficie.

Mike: ¿Qué le has hecho a mi amiga, canalla?

Le gritaba furioso el alicornio a Blackgate por el hecho de que se llevaran a su compañera. El alicornio robot con una cruel risa malvada, le contestó.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Me contaron que la mayor parte de tu fuerza provenía de tu fusión con esa fénix. Así que decidí arrebatártela. A ver como te las arreglas tú y tus amigos, con los viejos conocidos de los caballeros. Ahora adiós. Nos veremos en el infierno je, je, je.

Se despidió el holograma, dejando al grupo junto con un furioso Mike Bluer.

Mike: Maldito lunático. Juro que te haré pedazos...Si algo la pasara a Holy...

Comentaba Mike enormemente preocupado por su fénix. Ignos tratando de animarle, le comentó.

Ignos: No te preocupes. La encontraremos.

Rockaid: Y cuando lo hagamos, iremos todos a por Blackgate donde le daremos una fuerte patada su trasero metálico.

Fox: Lo que me preocupa es lo que dijo Blackgate antes de irse ¿Qué quiso decir con los viejos conocidos de los caballeros? ¿Acaso vosotros sabéis a qué se refería?

Rockaid: Ni idea, mona.

Cooper: Conocemos a muchos, pero ahora mismo no nos imaginamos a quién.

Mike: Aun así, habrá que estar atentos.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron enfrente del grupo cuatro siluetas oscuras. Mike y los otros se pusieron en guardia al verlos.

¿?: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Ventus...

Se escuchó una voz femenina casi psicótica, en que el pegaso rojo puso una expresión de sorpresa al reconocer dicha voz.

Ventus: Esa voz...No puede ser...

¿?: Ha llegado la hora de mi revancha, unicornio.

Se escuchó una voz casi como un especie de gruñido, donde le unicornio al igual que el pegaso rojo, reconoció perfectamente la voz.

Ingos: ¡Imposible! ¡Si tú ahora deberías estar en una nevera!

¿?: Maldito potro. Ahora si que acabaré contigo por lo que me hiciste antes.

Otra voz más grande e intimidante, donde le enano la reconoció al instante.

Rockaid: ¡Ay, no! Imposible. Si deberías estar hecho pedazos...

¿?: Maldito pony ladrón. Ahora que tengo oportunidad de vengarme, te arrancaré el corazón para comérmelo después.

Y una cuarta y última voz se escuchó, donde el vaquero reconoció la voz.

Cooper: Vaya. Así que el pollo gigante ha vuelto.

Los caballeros estaban enormemente en guardia. Mike y los otros les preguntaron a estos.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre, amigo?

Camaleón: ¿Conocéis a esos tipos?

Ventus: Por desgracia sí, y esperábamos no volver a verlos nunca más.

Ignos: Y los problemas que nos dieron a nosotros hace años. Nos espera un combate muy duro.

Mike y los otros no sabían quienes eran los nuevos individuos, pero por la reacción de los caballeros, no podía ser bueno. Así que estos también se pusieron en guardia, preparándose para luchar.

Continuara.

No olvides comentar.


	34. Venganza Asesina

**Venganza Asesina**

Holy estaba encerrada en una jaula para pájaros a prueba de magia. La fénix disparaba rayos de luz desde su boca tratando de romper los barrotes, pero no conseguía resultado alguno.

Blackgate: No pierdas el tiempo, pequeña fénix. No lograrás romper esa jaula de ninguna forma.

La decía el malvado robot a la fénix con una pérfida sonrisa. La fénix golpeando ahora la jaula con su cuerpo, le decía al robot completamente enfadada.

Holy: ¡Sácame de aquí o lo lamentarás!

Blackgate: Ahora mismo no estás en condiciones de amenazar a nadie. Ahora tengo que presenciar el fin de los caballeros como de la patrulla, entre ellos tu dueño.

Holy: ¡Mike no es mi dueño, es mi amigo! ¡Y reza para que no te encuentre primero o salga yo antes de la jaula! ¡Por que de lo contrario, serás convertido en chatarra de tal manera, que no comprarán tus piezas ni un chatarrero!

Alzaba la voz la fénix completamente molesta por la forma de hablar de la máquina con ella.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. La verdad es que esto de los fénix celestes resulta interesante. Tal vez podría usarte conmigo.

Holy: Sigue soñando. Yo solo me puedo fusionar con Mike. Búscate tu propio fénix celeste. Y cuando él y yo nos fusionemos, te espera una soberana paliza.

Blackgate: Eso si tu amigo sobrevive a lo que tengo preparado. Je, je, je. Ya me lo contó Zoltark sobre vuestra peculiar forma de uniros.

 **Flasback.**

Blackgate estaba con Zoltark en lo que parecía el escondite del robot.

Blackgate: Entonces, ese Mike Bluer obtiene un enorme poder al fusionarse con su fénix ¿Es eso?

Zoltark: Obviamente sí. Su fuerza proviene de su unión. Si quieres tener alguna posibilidad de acabar con Mike Bluer, tienes que separar a su fénix de él, entonces te será más fácil acabar con él ya que no podrá contar con toda su fuerza entonces.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Que interesante es eso. Muy bien, entonces tendré que planear como hacerlo.

 **Fin del Flasback.**

Blackgate: Así que ahora que estáis separados, tu amigo morirá. Je, je, je.

Holy: Si crees que vas a acabar con Mike tan fácilmente, es que no le conoces, pedazo de chatarra oxidada.

Le respondía desafiante la fénix al robot. Blackgate riéndose malvadamente, la comentó a ésta.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Mejor quédate ahí mientras presencias posiblemente el último día de los caballeros y esa patrulla.

Decía esto de forma perversa el robot, mientras en pantalla se veía a la patrulla y los caballeros, enfrente de las siluetas oscuras.

¿?: Ha pasado tiempo, Red Demon.

Le hablaba al pegaso rojo una peculiar yegua pegaso de pelaje verde agua, con crin corta azul celeste y ojos amarillos. Portaba una extraña y fina armadura amarilla con rojo y marrón que la cubría las patas como parte de su cuerpo central y el pecho, dejando solo expuesto su cabeza y el flanco donde en eso último se podía ver su cutie mark que era un shuriken de tres cuchillas ensangrentadas.

Ventus: ¡Star Light!

Exclamó el pegaso rojo al reconocer a la pegaso verde y la preguntó a esta.

Ventus: ¿Cómo te has liberado? Se supone que eras antes una estatua que adornaba los jardines reales.

Star Light: Je, je, je. Cierto que antes era una estatua, aunque gracias a los nuevos benefactores de nuestro jefe Blackgate, ahora estoy libre de la maldición de piedra y ahora poseo unos juguetes nuevos.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa y expresión malvada mientras a los lados exteriores de sus patas, aparecían unos grandes shuriken donde empezaron a girar a alta velocidad a modo de sierras circulares.

¿?: ¡Ignos Night! ¡Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes!

Le hablaba al unicornio un enorme lobo de pelaje negro con blanco, donde llevaba unos pantalones negros como botas, una camisa roja que dejaba libres los brazos. Una carga en la espalda donde con unos tubos, unía dicha carga a un extraño collar que tenía al lobo al cuello.

Ignos: ¡Whinter Pain!

Exclamó el unicornio al reconocer al extraño lobo.

Ignos: ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que eras antes una estatua de hielo ¿Y cómo es que no explotas?

Mike: ¿Explotar?

Preguntó extrañado el alicornio azul ante lo que dijo el unicornio. Ignos ahí le respondió.

Ignos: Larga historia. Luego te cuento.

Whinter Pain: Me da igual si soy una estatua o no, esta vez te pienso matar, arrancándote el corazón y luego devorarlo.

Decía el lobo al mismo tiempo que giraba un especie de mecanismo que tenía en el pecho y de los tubos surgieron un extraño líquido negro tirando a violeta brillante.

Mike: (Espera...Ese líquido negro, creo que lo he visto antes...).

Pensaba el alicornio aunque no tuvo tiempo de pensar más ya que en ese instante, los músculos del lobo se hincharon, los ojos del lobo se inyectaban en sangre y se hizo algo más grande y fuerte.

Ignos: Veo que sigues confiando en el Tiberium, Pain.

Whinter: Je, je, je. No es Tiberium lo que me inyecto. Es una sustancia que los benefactores de nuestro jefe me proporcionaron. Creo que lo llaman Materia Negra.

Mike: ¡¿Materia negra has dicho?!

Exclamaba el alicornio al escuchar eso último que dijo el lobo.

Whinter: Sí. Eso fue. Je, je, je. Me aseguraron que me proporcionarían efectos mayores que el Tiberium.

Mike: ¡Idiota! ¿Acaso tienes idea de los nefastos efectos que tiene la materia negra en el cuerpo de un ser vivo?

Le gritaba enfadado el alicornio ante la respuesta del lobo. El malvado lobo con una sonrisa perversa, le contestó.

Whinter: No lo sé ni me importa. Lo que sí sé es que me proporciona poder para mataros a todos. Je, je, je.

¿?: Es hora de que me pagues por la humillación que me hiciste pasar hace años, maldito pony ladrón.

Decía con tono bastante molesto un grifo amarillo oscuro con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, portando una enorme hacha en su garra derecha y llevando una especie de gruesa armadura negra con dibujos de llamas en las patas, una roja en la espalda unida a unos cables a los brazos.

Cooper: Es maestro ladrón ¡Y anda! Si es el pollo gigante.

Grifo: ¡Soy Darkwind, maldito!

Gritó furioso el grifo, mientras de los brazos de su armadura, surgía fuego proveniente de la carga de la espalda.

Mike: (Menos mal...Por un momento pensé que el nombre de ese grifo iba a ser "Darkwing". Sino, a mi amiga le había hecho una gracia).

Pensaba para sí el alicornio al ver que el grifo tenía un nombre parecido al de su amiga. Solo que éste su nombre terminaba en "d" en vez de en "g".

¿?: ¡Tú, maldito enano! ¡Vas a pagar por la humillación que mi hiciste pasar!

Bramaba furioso un enorme centauro donde la mitad de su cara estaba completamente quemada, pero la otra mitad era de color café, con cabello largo de color negro. Portaba una gran armadura roja sangre bastante corpulenta que le cubría el cuerpo entero, salvo la cabeza.

Rockaid: ¡Arrea! ¡Es ese centauro loco de Deadly Thunder!

Exclamaban el enano al ver al enorme centauro.

Thunder: Esta vez pienso matarte, maldito enano del demonio.

Amenazaba el centauro mientras hacía emerger de sus brazos, unas ametralladoras.

Fox: Chicos ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?

Preguntaba la arquera sin apartar su arco de aquellos extraños individuos. Ahí los caballeros respondieron.

Ventus: Son unos viejos enemigos nuestros que antiguamente formaban parte de un peligroso grupo de asesinos.

Camaleón: ¿Asesinos dices?

Preguntó ahora Camaleón disfrazado como Jack el Destripador.

Cooper: Así es. Quienes no esperábamos ver, sobre todo al pollo gigante.

Rockaid: Unos auténticos asesinos despiadados.

Ignos: Y esa fue la exnovia de Ventus.

Patrulla: ¡¿Exnovia?!

Exclamaron la patrulla al completo que se sorprendieron ante eso último. Ventus haciendo un facepalm, le comentó a su amigo.

Ventus: Tenías que mencionarlo ¿Verdad?

Ignos: Je, je, je. No pude resistirlo.

Fox: Pero, Ventus ¿Cómo es posible que antes salieras con esa yegua con pinta de psicópata asesina?

Ventus: Larga historia. De todos modos hay algo que no entiendo. Light Star era antes una estatua de piedra y Whinter Pain era una de hielo. Esos dos quizás ¿Pero y los otros si estaban antes muertos?

Preguntaba esto último el pegaso rojo. Whinter Pain ahí le contestó.

Whinter: Un tal Arek nos devolvió a Star Light y a mi nuestro estado corporal, al igual que resucitó a Darkwind y a Thunder.

Ignos: ¿En serio hizo eso?

Camaleón: No me extrañaría. Ese Tal Arek puede hacer hazañas imposibles.

Ventus: Por lo que decís, ese tal Arek tiene mucho poder, incluso para resucitar a los muertos.

Mike: Por desgracia, así es.

Light Star: Je, je, je. Bien. Ahora que estamos todos aquí, llega la hora de nuestra venganza.

Decía la yegua haciendo girar sus shuriken y yendo volando hacia Ventus, donde el pegaso rojo realizaba rápida maniobras para esquivar los ataques.

Darkwind: ¡Hora de mandarte al infierno, maldito pony!

El grifo agarrando su hacha, envolviendo de fuego con ayuda de los lanzallamas de sus brazos, cargó contra el vaquero tratando de partirlo el dos. Cooper saltó hacia atrás esquivando el brutal ataque que destrozó parte del suelo.

Thunder: ¡Prepárate para reunirte con tus antepasados, mocoso!

Gritaba el centauro disparando sus ametralladoras contra el enano, donde Rockaid salió corriendo buscando refugio mientras las balas iban destrozando todo cuando golpeaban.

Pain: ¡Hora de aplastarte, unicornio!

El lobo pegó un salto tremendo, tratando de aplastar a Ignos. El unicornio rápidamente se teletransporto a otro lugar, mientras el lobo destrozó el suelo por donde cayó.

Los asesinos iban atacando a cada uno de los caballeros, ignorando por completo a la patrulla.

Mike: Chicos. Tenemos que ayudarles.

Fox: Sí, pero, Mike. Tú no tienes a Holy.

Mike: Eso no importa. Nuestros amigos nos necesitan. Yo iré a ayudar a Ignos. Eye Fox, tú ver a ayudar a Rockaid.

Fox: Entendido.

Mike: Camaleón. Tú ayuda a Coopy...

Cooper: ¡Que es Cooper!

Alzó la voz el vaquero mientras iba esquivando los ataques de hacha del grifo.

Mike: Ejem...Ayuda a Cooper.

Camaleón: No hay problema.

Mike: Vulcan. Tú ayuda a Ventus.

Vulcan: ¿Contra esa yegua tan sexy? No hay problema, jefe.

Mike: (Espero no arrepentirme de eso último).

Pensaba para sí el alicornio mientras la patrulla fue cada uno a ayudar a los caballeros.

Star Light: Cuando acabe contigo, iré a buscar a esa inútil pegaso novia tuya y me divertiré un rato.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa perversa, tratando de cercenar al pegaso con sus cuchillas. Ventus bloqueando con sus keyblades el ataque de la yegua, la contestó furioso.

Ventus: ¡Ni te atrevas a tocar a mi Fluttershy!

El pegaso haciendo fuerza, empujó a la yegua alejándola de él.

Star Light: Aun no has visto nada de lo que puedo hacer con mis nuevos juguetes.

Con una sonrisa perversa, extendió mediante unas cadenas unidas a los shuriken de sus brazos que aun seguían girando en dirección a Ventus. El pegaso se preparó para esquivar los ataques, hasta que se interpuso Vulcan en el camino de los shuriken empleando el Modo Defensa y empleando su enorme escudo, bloqueó los shuriken que volvieron con su dueña.

Star Light: ¿Qué?

Vulcan: Lo siento, linda, pero no puedo permitir que mates a este buen pegaso. Ni siquiera una sexy pegaso como tú.

Decía Vulcan con una sonrisa. La pegaso molesta que interfiriesen en su ataque, le alzó la voz a Vulcan.

Star Light: ¡Cierra el pico, idiota!

Gritó la yegua extendiendo los brazos en cruza y sacar de nuevos sus shuriken con cadenas. Luego movió sus brazos para mover a modo de arco ambas armas, tratando de atrapar a Vulcan y a Ventus por ambos lados.

Ventus: ¡Cuidado!

Ventus voló mientras Vulcan simplemente se agachó, permitiendo así esquivar el ataque de la yegua. La pegaso no se detuvo y lanzaba sus armas una y otra vez, tratando de trocear a ambos sementales.

Star Ligth: No os mováis tanto para así poderos matar.

Ventus: Sí, claro. Para que nos mates ¿No?

Contestó con sarcasmo el pegaso rojo.

Vulcan: Oye. Tu ex está un poco loca ¿No?

Ventus: No lo sabes tú bien ¡Cuidado!

Vulcan: ¿Qué?

La yegua atrapó una de las patas de Vulcan y tiró de él haciéndole caer al suelo. Ahí la yegua con una sonrisa perversa, lanzó su otro shuriken con intención de clavársela en la frente del robot, pero Ventus lo desvió con un golpe de su keyblade y con la otra cortó la cadena con que atrapó a Vulcan.

Ventus: ¡Estate más atento, idiota!

Le gritaba molesto al robot. Vulcan levantándose, le contestó.

Vulcan: No te pongas así, madre mía. No exageraban cuando decían que eras amargado.

Ventus: ¡No soy amargado!

Star Light: ¡Vosotros! ¡No me ignoréis!

Gritaba la yegua lanzando de nuevos sus shuriken. Ventus y Vulcan se apartaron haciendo que pasaran de largo dichas armas. Ventus aprovechando que las yegua había lanzando su ataque y bajado la guardia, se lanzó hacia la yegua con intención de golpearla con sus keyblades.

Ventus: ¡Ya eres mía!

Star Light: No estés tan seguro, Red Demon.

De la armadura de la yegua se abrieron unos compartimentos y de ellos surgieron unos kunais directos hacia Ventus que lo pilló por sorpresa. El pegaso trató de apartarse, pero uno de los kunais le dio en su hombro derecho y el dolor hizo que se cayera al suelo. Ahí la yegua trató de matarlo con sus armas.

Star Light: ¡Ya eres míos!

Vulcan: ¡Hoy no!

Dijo Vulcan en su Modo Velocidad, chocando contra la yegua que la mandó a volar hasta estrellarse contra un contenedor. El robot artillero volviendo a su estado normal, ayudó a Ventus a levantarse mientras el pegaso se quitaba el kunai del hombro.

Ventus: Gracias, Vulcan.

Vulcan: De nada, compañero.

Star Light volvió a aparecer, completamente furiosa.

Star Light: ¡Malditos! ¿Por qué os empeñáis en resistiros tanto en vez de dejaros matar?

Ambos sementales rotaron los ojos ante la actitud de la yegua mientras se preparaban para combatir a la pegaso loca.

Ventus: Basta de tonterías. Es hora de poner a esta yegua en su lugar.

Vulcan: Sí, compañero. Ahora verá esta yegua lo que es bueno, cuando conozca mi Cañón Quántico.

Decía el robot sacando dicha arma que parecía un bazooka de color morado con detalles azules.

Star Light: ¡Preparaos para morir!

Gritaba la pegaso yendo hacia ambos sementales mientras estos se preparaban para combatirla.

Por otro lado, el vaquero estaba huyendo de las llamaradas que le lanzaba el grifo desde sus lanzallamas.

Darkwind: ¡Prepárate para ser vaquero tostado!

Cooper: ¡Sigue soñando, pedazo de pollo gigante!

Le contestaba el vaquero esquivando más llamas, hasta que al final acabó en un callejón sin salida.

Cooper: Oh, oh...

Darkwind: ¡Ahora eres mío, vaquero!

El grifo lanzó una llamarada contra el vaquero. Cooper veía su final aproximándose, hasta que se escuchó la voz de Camaleón.

Camaleón: ¡Agua va!

Camaleón con un disfraz de bombero con manguera, lanzó un fuerte chorro de agua que apagó el fuego lanzado por el grifo y luego quedar el asesino cubierto completamente de agua.

Camaleón: Y para rematar.

Ahora Camaleón se disfrazó de una criatura bípeda parecido a un gorila de pelaje amarillo en la parte superior, negro en la parte inferior y con líneas blancas. El changeling cargó de electricidad sus garras y luego posarlas sobre el charco de agua, provocó una corriente eléctrica que golpeó al grifo causando daños a éste.

Darkwind: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba de dolor el grifo al sentir toda la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo.

Cooper: Vaya, amigo. Gracias por sacarme del lío.

Agradecía el vaquero al changeling mientras éste último retornaba a su forma anterior.

Camaleón: De nada, colega.

Darkwind: ¿Cómo os atrevéis a burlaros de mí? ¡Os calcinaré!

El grifo lejos de aun caer derrotado, cargó de fuego su hacha y lanzó un poderoso lanzallamas contra el dúo.

Camaleón: ¡Cuidado!

El changeling expandió su cuerpo elástico a modo que envolvió al vaquero como una pelota y éste salió rebotando por el suelo y paredes, permitiendo así escapar del ataque del grifo.

Darkwind no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar a sus presas, por lo que alzó el vuelo para perseguirlos. Camaleón dejó de botar por un rato, retornando a su aspecto anterior y liberando a un mareado vaquero.

Cooper: Amigo...La próxima vez avisa...Siento que me bailotea el cerebelo...

Comentaba el vaquero mientras sus ojos daban vueltas. Camaleón con tono de sarcasmo, le dijo.

Camaleón: Sí, claro. Y de paso podría haber puesto una película y palomitas ¿No?

Cooper: ¿No se supone que el sarcasmo era de la arquera?

Preguntaba el vaquero, pero de inmediato apartó al changeling para evitar una llamarada por parte del grifo que volaba por el aire.

Darkwind: ¡Morid!

Gritaba el grifo preparando su arma para atacar de nuevo.

Cooper: ¡Corta el rollo, pollo gigante!

Gritó el vaquero disparando su Bastón Revolver, logrando acertar de un disparó en un sistema de sujeción de un contenedor vació, haciendo que éste cayera encima del grifo y aplastarlo duramente contra el suelo mientras cristales surgían de todas partes.

Camaleón: Vaya, vaquero. Buen disparo.

Comentaba Camaleón con un disfraz de vaquero. Cooper colocando su arma encima del hombro, respondió con una sonrisa presumida.

Cooper: Yo nunca falló. Ya me gustaría ver a esa yegua del fusil haciendo algo mejor que eso.

Pero la calma no duró mucho cuando de los restos del contenedor surgieron infinidad de llamas que lo fundieron en apenas segundos, y de ella emergió el grifo completamente furioso y cubierto de llamas.

Darkwind: ¡Ahora sí que me habéis enfurecido!

Cooper: Vaya. Otra vez el pollo ese. Esperaba que fuera pollo asado ya.

Camaleón: Siempre se puede eso arreglar.

Decía el changeling con un disfraz de cocinero y con la Infinity Changer convirtiendo el collar en una espátula.

Cooper: Bueno. Entonces practiquemos la puntería con él.

Decía el vaquero empuñando el Bastón Revolver.

Camaleón: Cuidado, amigo. Entre nosotros están saltando chispas.

Decía ahora Camaleón disfrazado de vaquero con su arma ahora convertida en un revolver.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, el enano se escondía detrás de unos contenedores.

Rockaid: Vaya con ese centauro loco, total. Solo porque Twilight y yo lo reducimos a cenizas. Tampoco creo que sea para ponerse tan furioso.

Comentaba el enano para justo en ese momento el contenedor donde estaba éste escondido, fue levantado de golpe donde ahí el enano vio que era el centauro quien lo levantó como si no pesara nada.

Thunder: ¡Aquí estás, mocoso!

Rockaid: ¡Arrea!

El enano preparó su arco para defenderse mientras el centauro que gracias a la armadura que llevaba, podía levantar el contenedor como si no pesara nada. Estuvo a punto de aplastar al potro con él, hasta que una flecha explosiva le impactó la cara al centauro, deteniendo así su ataque.

Fox: ¡No toques al enano!

Gritaba Eye Fox mientras iba corriendo y disparando su arco plegable flechas explosivas contra el centauro. Luego disparó una flecha con cuerda que ató las patas delanteras del centauro haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que el contenedor le cayera encima. Aparte del centauro, el enano había sido también aplastado si Gizmo no pasara flotando al lado del potro donde este último se agarró por debajo para salir de ahí.

El centauro furioso se levantó y usando las ametralladoras de sus brazos, disparó un sin fin de balas contra el enano y Gizmo mientras estos se movían de un lado a otro para esquivarlos.

Rockaid: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Sácame de aquí, Gizmo! ¡Y te prometo que de daré de comer después de media noche para que te conviertas en un Gremling malo! ¡Y luego te bañaré para que tengas un montón de hermanitos!

Le decía el potro al drom mientras seguía éste flotando y esquivando los disparos del centauro. Eye Fox escuchando eso, le alzó la voz de forma molesta.

Fox: ¡Deja de referirte así a Gizmo!

Thunder: ¡Mejor preocuparte por ti misma, yegua estupida!

La decía el centauro apuntando con sus armas a la yegua. Ahí Eye Fox fue corriendo para esquivar los disparos de armas del centauro.

Thunder: ¡Eso es! ¡Corre, pony! ¡Corre! Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el centauro sin dejar de reírse malvadamente mientras trataba de acertar con sus disparos a la yegua. Ahí Eye Fox sin dejar de correr, saltó hacia una plataforma metálica y ahí pegar un gran salto con voltereta, tensar su arco y ahí disparar dos flechas que impactaron en sus armas, quedando éstas envueltas en una extraña pasta que tapó los agujeros de los cañones. Aquello provocó que los cañones al no tener salida, explotaran causando leves daños al centauro.

Eye Fox aterrizó en el suelo mientras Rockaid que aun seguía siendo llevado por Gizmo, se bajó cuando estuvo al lado de la arquera y decirla a ésta.

Rockaid: ¡Que pasote! ¿Cómo llamas a esas flechas?

Fox: Flechas pegajosas. Son unas de mis múltiples tipos de flechas que uso.

Rockaid: Flechas multitipos. No está mal pensado ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes eso para mi arco?

Pensaba para si el enano ante la respuesta de la yegua. Thunder furioso, miró a éstos mientras les decía.

Thunder: Solo habéis tenido suerte. Pienso eliminaros como las cucarachas que sois.

Rockaid: ¡Ja! Muchos aires te das ahora que te has quedado sin armas. Je, je, je.

Le contestaba de forma burlona el enano al ver que el centauro había perdido las ametralladoras que tenía acopladas en los brazos de la armadura. Justo en ese momento surgieron de diversas partes de la armaduras múltiples compartimentos que se abrieron, mostrando en cada uno de ellos múltiples agujeros de cañón.

Rockaid: Oh, oh...

Fox: No podías haberte quedado callado ¿No, enano?

Le decía con sarcasmo la arquera mientras el enano sentía que esta vez había hablado de más. El centauro con una sonrisa maléfica, iba disparando desde todos sus compartimentos al dúo de arqueros. Rápidamente Eye Fox agarró al enano y empleando su magia, se teletransportó a otra parte para esquivas los disparos.

Thunder: ¡Podéis correr, pero no esconderos!

Gritaba el centauro disparando por todos lados mientras Eye Fox con el enano se teletransportaba de un lado a otro para esquivar los disparos.

Rockaid: Ten cuidado, preciosa. Como pares aunque solo sea un momento, nos cosen 14 ombligos nuevos ese tipo...

Fox: Hago lo que puedo. No estoy habituada a usar tanta magia.

Rockaid: ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡Si eres una unicornio!

Fox: ¡Robot unicornio para ser más exactos! Y aun así, estoy más habituada a confiar en mis arcos y flechas que en la magia.

Comentaban ambos mientras seguían esquivando los disparos por parte del centauro. Dicho centauro estaba tan concentrado en acabar con ambos ponis, que no se percató que Gizmo se acercaba flotando a su espalda y cargando de energía, generó un potente campo eléctrico que impactó de lleno al centauro.

Thunder: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba de dolor el centauro al sentir toda la corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo a la vez que se detenía de disparar. Aquello proporcionó una oportunidad a Eye Fox y a Rockaid para contraatacar.

Fox: ¡Ahora, enano!

Rockaid: ¡Sí!

Ambos empuñaron sus arcos. Eye Fox disparó una flecha de carga de plasma y el enano una flecha mágica de sus arma legendaria. Ambas flechas impactaron en el centauro, causando una fuerte explosión.

El drom volvía con ambos arqueros y el enano felicitaba al drom.

Rockaid: Buen trabajo, amiguito.

Decía esto el enano alzando su casco y chocando con el drom que se movió de modo que pareciese que hiciera un choque de cascos con el potro. Parecía que habían acabado con el centauro, hasta que éste emergió completamente furioso y con su armadura ligeramente dañada superficialmente.

Thunder: ¡Malditos! ¡Ahora si que os haré sentir el autentico infierno!

Gritaba furioso el centauro disparando desde varios compartimentos de su armadura, múltiples misiles que fueron directos hacia el grupo donde tuvieron que esquivarlos para evitar morir por las explosiones.

Fox: Esa armadura por lo visto está diseñada para aguantar múltiples ataques. Habrá que usar armas más potentes.

Decía esto la arquera sacando la Infinity Arrow.

Rockaid: Completamente de acuerdo, preciosa.

Ambos arqueros se preparaban para contraatacar al malvado centauro que tenía enormes intenciones de destrozar a ambos ponis.

Mientras tanto, Ignos iba esquivando los ataques del lobo Whinter Pain que con cada golpe de sus puños potenciados por la materia negra, iba destrozando todo cuanto golpeaba con ellos. Incluso el suelo o paredes de metal eran destrozadas por cada golpe del lobo.

Whinter: ¡Deja de moverte para que te pueda aplastar como una lombriz!

Le gritaba el lobo tratando de enterrar su puño en el rostro del unicornio, pero Ignos logró escurrirse de entre las patas traseras del lobo y pasar al otro lado. Sin perder tiempo, el unicornio lanzó su cruz de combate atando por atrás el cuello del lobo y tirar de él.

Ignos: No lo creo, pulgoso.

El unicornio seguía tirando de la cadena, tratando de estrangular al lobo para reducirlo, pero el lobo volvió a activar el mecanismo que tenía en su garra izquierda, inyectándose al cuello más materia negra, haciendo que sus músculos se hicieran más grandes y con fuerzas renovadas, tiró con su cuello la cadena con que Ignos lo sujetaba, mandando a volar al unicornio y estrellarse contra unos monitores.

Whinter: ¡Hora de morir, maldito unicornio!

Gritaba el lobo saltando por encima de él con intención de aplastarlo con sus garras.

Mike: ¡Hoy no!

Respondió Mike apareciendo de golpe volando y dando un fuerte puñetazo en mitad del rostro del lobo que lo mandó a volar a estrellarse lejos.

Mike: ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Le preguntaba Mike mientras ayudaba al unicornio a levantarse. Ignos le agradeció la ayuda.

Ignos: Sí. Gracias por la ayuda, Mike.

Mike: No hay de que, Ignos.

Pero la calma no duró mucho cuando Whinter Pain apareció corriendo con sus cuatro patas en dirección hacia ambos ponis.

Whinter: ¡Os voy a despedazar!

Ignos: ¡Cuidado!

Mike: ¡Lo veo!

Mike volando a toda velocidad contra el lobo, alzó sus brazos chocando sus cascos contra las garras del lobo, provocando un fuerte choque de impacto que tembló por alrededor de ambos.

Whinter: ¡Te voy a aplastar, pony!

Le decía el lobo mientras trataba de aplastar al pony, pero Mike manteniendo las garras del lobo, le contestó desafiante.

Mike: Si crees que vas a superarme en fuerza, es que no me conoces bien.

Whinter: Nos hablaron de ti, Mike Bluer. Sobre tu fuerza y poder. Y también sobre que la mayor parte de tu poder provenía de la fusión con tu fénix. Que lastima que no esté contigo, aunque es muy probable que me la coma como cena tras desplumarla un poco.

Decía con una sonrisa malvada el lobo. Aquello hizo enfurecer a Mike donde ahí la gritó.

Mike: ¡Ni te atrevas a hacer ningún mal a mi amiga!

Dijo esto furioso el alicornio, aplicando éste mayor fuerza logrando levantar de golpe al lobo que aun se sujetaba de los brazos del alicornio.

Whinter: ¿Pero qué...?

Mike de pie sobre sus patas traseras, empleando sus brazos hizo girar varias veces al lobo por encima de su cabeza y lo lanzó al aire.

Ignos: ¡Mike!

El unicornio corría hacia el alicornio. Mike junto sus cascos delanteros mientras Ignos saltó y apoyándose en los cascos delanteros del alicornio, aprovechando el impulso que Mike le dio en su salto, Ignos realizo un salto tremendo logrando alcanzar al lobo que estaba en el aire. Ahí Ignos lanzo su cruz de combate donde ató por la cintura al lobo y luego tirando de él, tomó impulso mientras caí al suelo y cayendo de pie como los gatos, tiró de la cadena a modo que estrelló al lobo de cabeza contra el suelo creando una gran grieta en el suelo metálico.

Mike: Buen golpe.

Ignos: Gracias.

Ambos sonriendo, chocaron de cascos en señal de complicidad, pero de inmediato el lobo se levantó de nuevo.

Mike: ¿Otra vez de pie?

Ignos: Se ve que es de cabeza dura.

Mike: Entonces lo tumbaremos de nuevo.

Ignos: Tú lo has dicho, compañero.

Ambos sementales asintieron, listos para enfrentarse de nuevo al lobo.

Whinter: Malditos ponis. No pienso tener piedad con vosotros.

El lobo volvió a activar el mecanismo de su garra, inyectando aun más materia negra por su cuerpo, aumentando aun más sus músculos.

Ignos: ¡Está aumentando aun más su fuerza!

Mike: ¡Entonces habrá que pararlo!

Ambos sementales fueron al galope contra el lobo. Whinter Paint fue directo hacia ellos a una velocidad mayor que antes. Ignos fue el primero en atacar pegando un salto y tratando de golpear al lobo con su Cruz de Combate, pero le lobo lo apartó de un golpe con su brazo al unicornio, mandando estrellarse contra unos contenedores. Mike trató de atacarlo, pero el lobo lo atrapó del cuello y acto seguido darle un fuerte rodillazo al estomago, sacando todo el aire que el semental tenía.

Whinter: ¡Hora de partir al pony!

Decía el lobo empleando ambas garras para elevar al alicornio por encima de su cabeza, para acto seguido bajarlo de golpe y golpear con su rodilla en la espalda a Mike, provocando un gran dolor al alicornio donde no pudo evitar soltar un leve grito de dolor.

Whinter: Hora de morir, alicornio.

Decía el lobo sin apartar al semental de la posición en que estaba, para alzar su garra derecha con intención de atravesar la cara al alicornio y matarlo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hacerlo, Ignos apareció placando contra el lobo, logrando apartarlo del alicornio donde éste cayó al suelo.

Ignos: ¿Estás bien, Mike?

Preguntaba el unicornio ayudando al alicornio a levantarse. Mike algo adolorido en la espalda, le contestó.

Mike: Más o menos...Ese bestia casi me parte la espalda...Au...

Ignos: Espera. Deja que te eche un casco.

El unicornio empleando su magia, curó la zona adolorida al alicornio. Mike notó eso y le comentó al unicornio.

Mike: ¡Anda! Si que me he recuperado rápido. Tienes una magia curativa impresionante.

Comentaba Mike impresionado por las habilidades curativas el unicornio. Ignos sonriendo le contestó de forma presumida.

Ignos: Je, je, je. Habilidoso que es uno.

Su momento fue interrumpido cuando de un salto reapareció de nuevo el lobo, donde éste lucía bastante furioso.

Whinter: ¡Malditos ponis! ¡Pienso arrancaros el corazón y devorarlos!

Mike e Ignos se pudieron en guardia en cuanto vieron al lobo de nuevo al ataque.

Mike: Ese lobo nos va a dar problemas. Debemos detenerlo como sea.

Ignos: Eso mismo pienso yo. Aunque cada vez es más difícil hacerle daño, y tú no puedes desplegar todo tu poder sin tu fénix.

Mike: En parte es cierto eso. Aunque también puedo usar alguna otra alternativa.

Ignos: ¿Otra alternativa?

Preguntaba el unicornio mientras Mike sacó de nuevo el brazalete que antes había usando para llamar al zorro Ryo. Ahí el alicornio alzó la voz y dijo.

Mike: ¡Conversión Mágica!

Nada más decir eso, del brazalete comenzó a echar fuego cubriendo al alicornio. Ignos se preocupó porque pensaba que su amigo se estaba prendiendo en llamas. Preocupación que pasó a sorpresa cuando le vio al alicornio con otro aspecto.

En las patas del alicornio se convirtieron en garras. Sus dientes se volvieron afilados. Su cola con la misma forma de un zorro al igual que sus orejas y nariz. Pequeños bigotes de zorro. Sus alas, cuerno y ojos se mantenían igual. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una pequeña capa de fuego.

Ignos: ¡Arrea! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Preguntaba el unicornio ante el nuevo aspecto del alicornio. Mike ante la cara de pasmado que tenía Ignos, sonrió y le contestó a éste.

Mike: Tranquilo, Ignos. Solo me e convertido en un "fox-pony".

Ignos: ¿Un fox-pony?

Mike: Larga historia. No es la fusión fénix, pero tendrá que valer para plantar cara a ese bestia.

Comentaba Mike mientras sacaba su espada y su cuchillo de fuego. Ignos asintiendo, empuñando su Cruz de Combate, le apoyó.

Ignos: Estoy de acuerdo. Hora de ponerle el bozal a este pulgoso.

Ambos sementales sonrieron y se prepararon para combatir al lobo, donde éste tenía una expresión de sorpresa al ver al alicornio con forma de pony zorro, pero al final les dijo a éstos.

Whinter: ¡Me da igual lo que hagáis! ¡Sigo siendo superior a vosotros!

Ambos: ¡A verlo!

Contestaron de forma retadora ambos sementales. El lobo se lanzó hacia ellos mientras los dos sementales hicieron lo mismo. El lobo trató de golpearlos con sus puños, pero los dos sementales lo esquivando e Ignos haciéndose a un lado, atrapó con su Cruz de Combate el brazo derecho de lobo, logrando así retenerlo. Mike fue a atacarlo y el lobo trató de golpearlo con su garra libre, pero Mike se agachó para esquivarlo y luego realizar una patada con voltereta hacia atrás que lo golpeó en el mentón del lobo haciendo que retrocediera mientras Ignos lo liberaba de su cadena.

El lobo sobandose la barbilla, miró con ira al fox-pony y se lanzó contra él lanzando infinidad de puñetazos o zarpazos. Mike con gran velocidad y agilidad esquivaba todos los ataques del lobo para en un descuido agarrarle del brazo, levantarlo por encima de su cabeza y estamparlo duramente de cabeza contra el suelo.

El lobo se levantó furioso y trató de atacar de nuevo, pero Ignos saltando por encima de Mike, cargó de energía su arma legendaria y ahí le dio un fuerte golpe al rostro del lobo que lo detuvo. Ahí el unicornio cuando aterrizó, realizó infinidad de ataques con su Cruz de Combate, golpeando en diversas partes del cuerpo del lobo logrando herirlo.

El lobo quiso contraatacar lanzando un mordisco, pero Ignos se apartó dejando paso a Mike para introducir su cuchilla en el interior de la boca del lobo antes de que éste cerrase la boca, para así lanzarle un potente chorro de fuego en su interior. Aquello provocó un enorme dolor como ardor en el interior del lobo, dolor que aumentó cuando Mike le dio un fuerte tajo con su espada en el pecho e Ignos lanzara su Cruz de Combate con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que el lobo cayera duramente contra el suelo.

Ignos: Esto ya me gusta más.

Mike: Y a mí.

Comentaron ambos sementales sintiendo que tenían el combate dominado, pero aquello cambio cuando el lobo se levantó y aumentó aun más la dosis de materia negra en su cuerpo, haciéndose todavía más grande y musculoso.

Mike: Me temo que nuestros problemas acaban de aumentar.

Ignos: Eso me temo yo también, socio.

Comentaron ambos sementales cuando vieron que el lobo tenía ahora un tamaño cuya sombra cubría por completo a ambos.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, Star White, Night Ray, Heart Fire y las CMC estaban junto con la doctora Light Hope en una heladería.

Heart Fire: Muchas gracias por traernos aquí para tomar algún helado, abuela.

Agradecía la potra mientras se tomaba un helado de vainilla. Star White la dio la razón.

Star White: Cierto, hermana. Se agradece abuela que nos hayas sacado de tener que limpiar todo el laboratorio del doctor. La verdad es que era algo pesado.

Light Hope: Oh, chicos. Estuvisteis mucho tiempo allí, os convenía salir a que os diera un poco el aire.

Contestaba la yegua a los jóvenes. Las CMC junto con Sweetie Bot tomando estas también un helado, agradecían el detalle de que la doctora las invitara a éstas también a un helado.

Apple Bloom: Muchas gracias por invitarnos, señora Hope.

Scootaloo: Es todo un detalle que nos invitara.

Sweetie: Sobre todo porque en esta heladería de Canterlot, hacen muy ricos helados.

Sweetie Bot: Lastima que no haya helados de diamantes.

Comentaban las pequeñas, estando éstas agradecidas por el detalle de la yegua. La doctora Light Hope sonriendo, las respondió a éstas.

Light Hope: No hay de que, pequeñas. Era lo mínimo por unas chicas tan encantadoras como vosotras. Y porque a mis nietos y el protegido de mi hijo les convenía estar con potros de su edad.

Apple Bloom: No es nada, señora.

Respondía Apple Bloom mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña Felia, donde la pequeña gata dormía tranquilamente al lado de su dueña Heart Fire. Los fénix estaban sobre una rama de un árbol, observando pasar tranquilamente a los ponis de Canterlot.

Night Ray pese a estar disfrutando de su helado, parecía un tanto aburrido como molesto, cosa que la doctora Hope lo notó y la preguntó a éste.

Light Hope: ¿Te pasa algo, Nigth Ray?

Night Ray: Nada. Simplemente me molesta un poco que Mike me deje últimamente de lado. Hubo un tiempo en que yo luchaba a su lado en duras batallas, y ahora me deje en el banquillo.

Scootaloo: ¿Tú antes luchaste a su lado, Night Ray?

Preguntó ahora Scootaloo. Night Ray echando un suspiro y mirando al cielo, le contestó.

Night Ray: En cierto modo, sí. Cuando me encontró, Mike tenía una edad parecida a la que tengo yo ahora. Y pelee a su lado en duras batallas, hasta que por fuerza mayor nos separamos.

Sweetie Bot: Ilógico. Si según tú, conociste a Mike cuando éste tenía una edad parecida a la tuya ¿Cómo es que él es ahora un semental adulto y tú sigues siendo un potro de al menos 15 años?

Sweetie: Es verdad. No tiene lógica eso.

Apple Bloom: De ser así, tú ahora serías un semental adulto como Mike, pero en cambio eres un potro como nosotras ¿Cómo es posible eso?

Ante los comentarios de éstas, Night Ray se dispuso a explicarlas el por qué.

Night Ray: Veréis. Eso se debe que hace muchos años atrás, yo tuve que sacrificarme.

Apple Bloom: ¿Te sacrificaste?

Preguntó Apple Bloom, sorprendida al igual que sus amigas ante lo que había dicho el unicornio. Night Ray asintiendo, respondió.

Night Ray: Digamos...Que para acabar con el malo, tuve que sacrificar mi vida, ya que si él moría, yo también lo haría, pero fue necesario para acabar con el mal que asolaba nuestro mundo de origen. Pensé que iba a ser mi final cuando vi que mi cuerpo iba desapareciendo, ya que mi unión con el malo de turno era irrompible y por tanto, si moría él, moriría yo también. Pero la reina Galaxandria me salvó de mi final.

Sweetie Bell: ¿La reina Galaxandria?

Scootaloo: ¿Quién es ella?

Heart Fire: Es una yegua alicornio de gran poder, muy buena y muy amable. La vimos varias veces y es como una tía para nosotros.

Star White: Y verdaderamente hermosa, vaya que si lo es. En cierto modo se podría decir que es la yegua más hermosa de la galaxia je, je, je.

Comentaba Star White con expresión de casi enamorado al recordar a la reina Galaxandria y lo verdaderamente hermosa que era esta. Night Ray siguió con su historia.

Night Ray: A lo que contaba. La reina para salvarme, me encerró en un cristal donde estuve como invernando, así por largos años hasta que por fin me liberó y la influencia del ser malvado a la que estaba antes atado, desapareció en mí. Desde entonces estoy con Mike siendo entrenado por él como su alumno, para algún día ser un poderoso protector del mundo libre.

Un gran "¡Ohhh..!" se formó en las CMC al escuchar la historia de Night Ray.

Night Ray: Ya demás, la reina me entregó esta espada.

Decía el unicornio mostrando la Serpent Blade, el arma que antes había empuñado cuando se topó con Maximilion.

Scootaloo: Whoa...Menuda espada.

Night Ray: Es la Serpent Blade. Donde en su interior habita un espíritu.

Sweetie bot: ¿Un espíritu?

Night Ray: Así es ¡Sal, espíritu de Aoda!

Nada más decir eso, la espada comenzó a brillar y adoptó la forma de una serpiente gris de ojos amarillos. Las CMC miraron asombradas la serpiente que ahora estaba enroscada en el brazo del unicornio.

CMC: ¡Wooo...!

Heart Fire: Hola, Aoda ¿Cómo estás, pequeña?

Preguntaba la potra mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña serpiente, donde ésta la aceptaba con gusto. Las CMC estaban algo dudosas, pero enseguida se unieron para acariciar a la serpiente donde esta última las acepto con gusto.

Apple Bloom: Que bonita es.

Scootaloo: Que guai tener una serpiente de mascota.

Sweetie: Sí. Y se ve muy mona y simpática.

Comentaban éstas mientras seguía acariciando a la pequeña serpiente. Felia despertando, soltó un bostezo mientras decía.

Felia: ¿Ya es la hora de comer?

Preguntaba la gata mientras su dueña Heart Fire sonriendo, la acarició un poco la cabeza de la gata a la vez que sacaba una especie de galleta de su cazadora y se lo daba a la gatita para que comiera.

En ese momento se escuchó un extraño sonido estridente por los cielos de Canterlot, que fue escuchado por todo el mundo.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Scootaloo: Ha sonado como alguien guillotinando a un gato, para luego carbonizarlo con fuego y finalmente tirarlo a una trituradora de basura.

Sweetie Bot: Detecto múltiples objetos aproximándose a Canterlot.

Comentaban las pequeñas. Light Hope reconociendo el sonido, con expresión de preocupación las dijo a las pequeñas.

Light Hope: ¡Niños! ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Sweetie: ¿Qué la ocurre, doctora Hope?

Light Hope: Es el sonido que hacen las naves necron cuando son teletransportadas.

Heart Fire: ¿Necron? ¿Aquí?

Preguntó sorprendida la potra al escuchar el nombre de los necron. Ella y su hermano solo conocen a los necron las historias que les contó su padre, Night Ray en cambio, sabía perfectamente quienes eran.

Night Ray: Si son los necron, nos tenemos que largar de aquí, pero ya.

Decía el unicornio estando igual de preocupado. Sin mediar palabra, la doctora quiso llevarse a los niños de allí.

Justo en ese momento, del cielo surgieron varias naves de los necron. Compuesto naves Cañones de Sangre e incluso algunas naves nodrizas necron, donde de inmediato comenzaron a atacar la capital de Canterlot.

Mientras tanto en un bar de Canterlot. Estaban Shield Heart y Alex junto con Griff y Barbatus como varios soldados Sardukar, echando unos tragos en el lugar.

Alex: Así que los Sardukar sois por así decirlo, la fuerza de choque del imperio.

Comentaba Alex que estaba sobre la barra como los otros. Griff con un cuchillo grabando su nombre en un trozo roto de madera que encontró por ahí, le respondió.

Griff: Así es. Los Sardukar somos la fuerza pesada del imperio. Los encargados de barrer al enemigo allá donde estén.

Shield: La paga estará bien ¿No? Por lo de la peligrosidad y todo eso. Porque de ser así, no me importaría unirme a los Sardukar je, je, je.

Comentaba el semental terrestre, imaginándose lo que debería cobrar normalmente un soldado Sardukar. Barbatus dando una palmada en la espalda que casi descolocó a Shield, le respondió mientras se reía.

Barbatus: Ja, ja, ja. Eso, jovenzuelo. Si eres capaz de aguantar los duros entrenamientos de nuestra facción.

Shield: Coff...Coff...Bueno...No creo que sea para tanto...

Griff: Los entrenamientos incluyen levantamiento de pesas de más de 300 kilos cada una, correr durante tres horas por alrededor del Imperio Celeste. Escalar montañas con planchas de plomo atadas a las patas y alas. Soportar descargas eléctricas o cambios de temperatura extrema por el desierto o por el polo, varias cosas más.

Explicaba el general mientras se tomaba una gran jarra de sidra. Alex con curiosidad, preguntó.

Alex: ¿Y cuándo soléis empezar?

Griff: No mucho...A partir de las cinco de la mañana, y los entrenamientos no acaban hasta las diez de la noche.

Contestó como si nada el general, dejando asombrados a los dos terrestres. Shield tragando saliva, comentó.

Shield: Vale...Puede que ser un sardukar no sea lo mismo...

Barbatus se rió ante la respuesta del semental, a la vez que le daba otra palmada en la espalda de Shield.

Barbatus: Ja, ja, ja. Tranquilo, chaval. No todos valemos para ser Sardukar.

En ese preciso instante, un cruzado celeste entró corriendo en el bar y alzando la voz, dijo.

Cruzado celeste: ¡General Griff! ¡Los necron atacan Canterlot por el este!

Nada más decir eso, Griff dejó de beber y de inmediato se puso con sus soldados.

Griff: ¡Ya habéis oído, soldados! ¡Es hora de hacer honor a las grandes fuerzas sardukar!

Barbatus: ¡Exacto! ¡Esa es nuestra canción! ¡Coged a vuestras parejas de baile y preparaos para la batalla!

Nada más decir eso, los soldados Sardukar se pusieron de inmediato sus cascos como armas, y fueron saliendo para defender Canterlot. Griff le acercó el enorme mazo que lo podía levantar como si no pesase nada a Barbatus.

Griff: No te olvides el bastón, anciano.

Bromeaba Griff al inquisidor, mientras Barbatus cogiendo el mazo, riéndose le contestó.

Barbatus: Ja, ja, ja. Vive con honor...

Griff: Mueve con gloria.

Dijeron ambos semental mientras se daban un apretón de cascos. Alex escuchando esa frase, comentó con un leve sonrisa.

Alex: Vive con honor...Muere con gloria. No está nada mal esa frase.

Mientras tanto fuera, por las calles de Canterlot se estaba formando una intensa batalla. Las fuerzas necron iban atacando por todas las calles.

Un grupo de soldados de ira iban disparando por doquier, hasta que unas bolas de fuego impactaron en algunos de ellos, como algunas flechas mágicas.

Las mane con sus armas especiales donde ellas las denominan con el nombre de Pzifers, estaban presentando batalla contra los necron.

Twilight: ¡Vamos, chicas! ¡Que no den un paso!

Animaba Twilight mientras desde su libro, lanzaba carámbanos de hielo que golpeaban a los soldados de ira. Varios soldados de ira dispararon en la posición donde estaban ellas, hasta que Applejack con sus nunchakus, golpeó el suelo creando un muro de hielo que las protegió de los disparos.

Applejack: A ver como atraviesan eso...

Decía de forma burlona la vaquera, pero de improviso un disparo de cañón destruyó el muro y ahí las mane vieron que junto a los necron, venía un enorme tanque apocalisis de diseño necron, cosa que se podía apreciar por su metal oscura con detalles rojo sangre y con algunas púas en los laterales de dicho tanque. El tanque disparó desde sus dos cañones contra las mane.

Pinkie: ¡Cuidado!

Pinkie Pie se puso delante mientras alzaba su escudo logrando detener los disparos, pero no pudo evitar salir volando por la fuerza del impacto. La pony rosa habría salido volando más lejos si Rarity no la llega a atrapar con sus cadenas.

Fluttershy: ¡Ahí viene otra vez!

Advertía Fluttershy mientras veía como el tanque estaba a punto de disparar, pero inesperadamente una hoja de energía apareció de la nada atravesando el tanque, haciendo que se partiera en dos mitades donde estás cayeron al suelo.

Ember: ¿Alguien necesita ayuda de la grande e impresionante Ember Paint?

Hablaba de forma presumida, apareciendo al lado de las mane.

Twilight: Ember, muy oportuna.

Ember: Claro ¿Acaso me tomas por la inútil de Cadence?

Comentaba de forma presumida la unicornio plateada, hasta que Rainbow viendo algo, alzó la voz para avisar.

Rainbow: ¡Cuidado!

Todas se pusieron en alertar para justo ver a un grupo de berserker necron yendo hacia ellas rugiendo de ira y dispuestos a atacarlas.

Ember: ¡Bien, niñas! ¡Todas en guardia!

Decía Ember mientras con su sable, bloqueaba el ataque de cuchillas de un berserker que la iba atacar, para luego desviar el ataque de hoja y acto seguido desviarlo, para acto seguido atravesarle el pecho al berserker, pero pese a ello, el necron seguía rugiendo de ira.

Ember: Ya veo que eres resistente, amigo.

Decía la yegua empujando con una pata al necron para alejarlo de ella. El necron aun con su pecho sangrando, gritó de ira mientras empuñaba sus garras de energía láser de forma amenazante y saltó sobre Ember. Ahí la yegua plateada disparó un potente rayo mágico que lo desintegró.

Ember: Mala idea, amigo.

Twilight lanzaba bolas de fuego contra los berserker logrando hacerles algo de daño, pero aun así no se detuvieron y siguieron al galope en su dirección, pero Rarity lanzó sus cadenas donde atravesó a éstos logrando matar a la mayoría y a los que lograron resistir, fueron rematados por Fluttershy con su ballesta.

Un berserker logró llegar hasta Applejack y trató de darla un zarpazo, pero la vaquera se agachó para darle una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder, para acto seguido golpearlo con sus nunckakus de hielo. Rainbow la apoyó usando su lanza para hacer retroceder al berserker y Pinkie Pie con su escudo que lo lanzó a modo de disco, que golpeó al necron logrando derribarlo al suelo.

Ember: ¡Muy bien, chicas! ¡Seguid así y demostrad que podéis valeros sin vuestros caballeros o del lobito y sus Power Rangers esos!

Las animaba la yegua estando esta rodeada por berserkers que trataron de despedazarla, hasta que la yegua cargando su espada de energía, creó un remolino alrededor suyo que mandó a volar a los atacantes.

Las mane y Ember parecían dominar la situación, hasta que un rayo láser rojo pasó rozando cerca de éstas.

Applejack: ¿Y eso qué ha sido?

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos metálicos. Ahí las chicas miraron al origen del sonido y ahí vieron a un enorme avatar necron avanzando hacia éstas.

Rarity: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Rainbow: Parece sacado de las Guerra Pony de las Galaxias.

Fluttershy: Da miedo...

Comentaban las yeguas, siendo la pegaso amarilla algo asustada escondiéndose detrás de Rainbow. Twilight viendo al enorme andador mecánico, respondió.

Twilight: Los he visto en los archivos de la Lanza de Orión. Lo llaman..."Avatar".

Pinkie: "Avatar". Ji, ji, ji. Que nombre más gracioso.

Decía la pony rosa riéndose alegremente. El avatar mirando al grupo de yeguas, alzando su brazo derecho donde tenía un poderoso cañón láser, disparó dicho láser contra el grupo de yeguas.

Ember: ¡Cuidado, todas!

Advertía Ember y todas se apartaron para esquivar el disparo del avatar. Rainbow sin perder más tiempo, se lanzó volando en dirección al avatar.

Twilight: ¡Rainbow! ¡Vuelve! ¡No seas imprudente!

La trataba de llamarla Twilight, pero la pegaso seguía volando mientras empuñaba su lanza al mismo tiempo que el avatar trataba de derribarla con su láser. Rainbow lograba esquivar los disparos hasta llegar a éste donde iba cargando su cañón láser. Justo uno instantes antes de que pudiera disparar su cañón, Rainbow logró colar su lanza en el cañón, provocando que el cañón explotara. Dicha explosión hizo que la pegaso saliera volando.

Rainbow: ¡Whuooooo...!

La pegaso daba vueltas por el aire hasta pararse a media altura por encima de las yeguas.

Applejack: ¿Se te ha zafado un tornillo o qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una locura como esa?

La reprochaba la vaquera por lo que acababa de hacer Rainbow. La pegaso sacudiendo un poco su cabeza por el leve mareo que tenía, la contestó de forma arrogante.

Rainbow: Bueno. Lo que importa es que le hemos dejado sin cañón.

Decía la pegaso señalando con su casco al avatar, cuyo cañón estaba destruido.

Rainbow: Ya no tienes tu rayito ¿Y ahora qué haces, chatarra? Ja, ja, ja. Ahora eres un robot inútil bueno para nada que es ahora incapaz de hacer nada. Ja, ja, ja.

Se burlaba la pegaso mientras el avatar observaba por un momento el cañón de su brazo completamente destruido y soltando chispas. Luego centró su atención en los restos del tanque apocalisis necron que estaba cerca y se dirigió hacia este.

En ese momento, las yeguas vieron con asombro como el avatar arrancaba los cañones del tanque que estaban milagrosamente intactos, y acto seguido de los acopló en los hombros. Acto seguido disparó con ambos cañones en un edificio cercano, destruyendo parte de la misma. Aquello bastó para que las yeguas mirasen con cierto miedo al avatar, mientras Ember era la única que se mantenía en guardia y sin mostrar temor alguno.

Applejack: Genial. Tenías que ponerte a insultarlo ¿Verdad?

La decía a modo de sarcasmo la vaquera mientras miraba mal a Rainbow donde ahí la pegaso tragó saliva y deseando ahora mismo no haberse puedo a insultar al avatar.

Twilight: Ahora que lo recuerdo...También leí que los avatars pueden coger armas de otros vehículos y añadirlos a su cuerpo como propias, para así hacerlos más mortíferos.

Todas: ¡A buenas horas lo dices!

La decían todas con tono de reproche a Twilight por olvidarse aquel detalle para vergüenza de esta última.

El avatar miró ahora a las mane y a Ember, donde de inmediato se puso a disparar con sus cañones de hombros a éstas.

Mane: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaron las mane poniéndose a cubierto, mientras Ember bloqueaba uno de los disparos del avatar con un escudo mágico.

Ember: ¡Dejad de comportaros como potrillas y luchad como autenticas yeguas! Al menos yo, claro. Vosotras no sé, je, je, je.

Las decía Ember a las chicas mientras la unicornio plateada iba en dirección al avatar donde la máquina no tardaba en disparar contra la yegua. Ember saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando los disparos, así hasta llegar donde el avatar, esquivando un puñetazo de éste que tenía intención de aplastarla y ahí dando un tajo con su espada en el pecho de la máquina, provocando un profundo corte en éste.

Ember realizó un salto con voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar un intento de puñetazo del avatar. La máquina iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que Twilight con su libro lanzó un ataque en forma de dragón chino de fuego que impactó contra la máquina. Luego Applejack y Rainbow cada una con sus armas golpearon en ambos brazos del robot dejando temporalmente inservibles. Fluttershy disparaba flechas mientras Rarity lanzaba sus cadenas, golpeando así al avatar y Pinkie Pie lanzó su escudo a modo de disco donde lo golpeó la cara y derribarlo contra el suelo.

Twilight: Lo tenemos.

Rainbow: ¡Toma ya!

Applejack: Juntas somos insuperables.

Pinkie: ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

Ember sonreía ante el entusiasmo de las chicas, pero en ese instante el avatar se levantó de nuevo para sorpresa del grupo.

Rarity: ¿Sigue en pie?

Rainbow: ¿Es una broma? ¿Cómo puede seguir entero tras unos ataques así?

Ember: No está entero, chicas. Ha sufrido daños, puedo verlo.

Y efectivamente, el avatar presentaba daños, ya que su cuerpo tenía rasguños y algunas chispas eléctricas surgían de él.

Las mane y Ember se pusieron en guardia esperando cualquier ataque del avatar, donde éste ya los apuntaba con sus cañones. El avatar estuvo a punto de disparar hasta que algo detrás de él lo partió por la mitad.

Ahí las yeguas vieron como ambas mitades caían al suelo y detrás de donde estaba la máquina, estaba nada menos que Alex empuñando una sólida espada.

Rainbow: ¡Alex!

Alex: Aquí estoy, Rainbow.

Se dijeron ambos con una sonrisa.

Ember: Buen trabajo, Alexander.

Alex: ¡Que es Alex, maldita sea! ¿Tanto te cuesta decirme bien mi nombre?

Respondió molesto el semental terrestre mientras Ember con una sonrisa burlona le contestó.

Ember: Entonces no sería ya tan divertido para mí.

Twilight: No la hagas caso, Alex. En realidad te agradecemos tu ayuda.

Alex: Todo por unas amigas, sobre todo cuando una de ellas es mi chica.

En ese momento Alex percibió algo y rápidamente se giró para desviar con su espada unas púas que iban hacia él. Ahí vieron a varios híbridos serpientes y a un híbrido asediador.

Alex: ¡Más bichos de esos!

Avisaba Alex mientras el grupo se ponía en guardia. Los híbridos serpientes iban disparando sus púas, hasta que unos disparos de energía impactaron en estos, acabando así con la mayoría.

Star Sun: ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

Preguntaba a la vez que aparecía el semental celeste, estando éste junto con un contingente de guerreros celestes.

Twilight: La verdad es que sí, general. Gracias por venir.

Agradecía la alicornio al poder contar con ayuda del general Star Sun y de las tropas de la Guardia Celeste. Los híbridos iban hacia ellos.

Star Sun: ¡Adelante, guardia celeste! ¡Acabemos con el enemigo!

Obedeciendo la orden, los cruzados y cruzados reales desplegaron sus armas de energía y se lanzaron contra el enemigo para combatirlos cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras los adeptos los cubrían con sus cañones de energía. Varios colosos celestes que aparecían de entre los edificios, disparaban sus láseres de calor, logrando hacer arder a varios híbridos pequeños de golpe. Estos últimos llamaban la atención de las yeguas.

Applejack: Carai. Esos armatostes enormes si que parecen fuertes.

Rainbow: Ya se nota ¿Habéis visto como carbonizan a esas cosas con sus rayos?

Twilight: Son los colosos celestes. Enormes máquinas capaces de destruir con sus láseres de calor, cualquier cosa.

Explicaba Twilight sobre los colosos, así hasta que los enormes caminantes centraron sus rayos contra el asediador híbrido, pero la criatura lograba resistir los ataques mientras cargaba contra estos y derribarlos con dureza.

Rarity: ¿Cualquier cosa, querida?

Twilight: Eh...Supongo que no todo.

El general Star Sun se lanzó hacia el híbrido asediador y se puso a atacarlo con rayos mágicos de energía, a la vez que esquivaba los zarpazos del híbrido.

Ember: ¡Vamos, chicas! No podemos dejar que ellos se lleven toda la diversión, aunque sean invitados a nuestro mundo.

Bromeaba la unicornio plateada en la última parte, animando a las yeguas para unirse a la lucha con la guardia celeste contra los híbridos.

En otra parte de la capital de Canterlot, atrincherados en un surco estaban nada menos que Cero con varios soldados de la marine y con ellos estaban Brodek, White Wolf, Oviblion y Shield Heart. El grupo estaba siendo bombardeado por unidades necron vanguardias.

Los marines se asomaban de vez en cuando para disparar al enemigo, pero tenían problemas parar lograr derribar al enemigo debido a los escudos de energía que tenían las unidades necron. Una explosión se produjo cerca de ellos.

Cero estaba a cubierto tratando de contactar con la marine para pedir refuerzos.

White Wolf: ¿Qué? ¿Vienen o no ayuda?

Preguntaba el pegaso celeste mientras empuñaba la Espada de Fuego y la de Rayo. Oviblion empuñando la Espada del Infierno y del Bosque, desviando disparos con ambas armas, le contestó al pegaso celeste de forma molesta.

Oviblion: ¿Qué van a venir? Como si alguna vez sirvieran de algo esos inútiles.

En ese momento un grupo de berserker se dirigían hacia los marines mientras lanzaban aullidos espectrales.

Marine: ¡Que vienen...!

Advertía uno de los marines mientras todos los marines disparaban sus armas tratando de abatir a los berserker. Cero y los otros se prepararon para pelear justo cuando los berserker saltaron sobre ellos, pero en ese instante centenares de balas de energía surgieron de la nada, aniquilando así a los berserker.

Todos centraron su atención al origen de donde vinieron los disparos y ahí es cuando lo vieron. De en medio del humo de las explosiones previas, apareció un enorme vehículo robótico fuertemente blindado y armado (como los dreadnougth del universo Warhammer 40K).

El enorme robot armado con una poderosa ametralladora pesada, empezó a disparar centenares de balas contra el enemigo.

Brodek: ¿Y esa cosa? ¡Mola un montón!

Griff: Eso es un Dreadnougth

Respondió Griff que apareció junto con Barbatus y un gran contingente de Sardukar imperiales y sardukar élites. Oviblion mirando a Griff con una sonrisa sádica, respondió.

Oviblion: Los Sardukar. Je, je, je. Se agradece contar con la ayuda de los guerreros más violentos y salvajes del imperio.

Barbatus: Eso dicen de nosotros, amigo. Aunque creo que exageran.

Contestaba el inquisidor mientras empuñaba su mazo. Éste mirando a sus tropas, les dijo.

Barbatus: ¡Adelante, tropas! ¡Acabemos con el enemigo!

Sardukar: ¡Saaaardukaaaar!

Gritaron los sardukar y de inmediato salieron de las trincheras junto con el dreadnougth para atacar al enemigo.

Cero: Esos sardukar no son más que salvajes, pero serán excelente carne de cañón para que podamos contraatacar ¡Adelante, marines!

Brodek: ¡Yo también quiero algo de diversión!

Y de inmediato salieron a la batalla. Sin más tardar ambos ejércitos chocaron con violencia, provocando múltiples muertes en ambos bandos.

Los sardukar disparaban sus armas acabando con varios soldados de ira, pero algunos cruzados necron llegaron hasta ellos y con sus cuchillas de energía, les hacía mortales cortes. Un sardukar imperial élite disparaba su arma de energía hasta que un cruzado necron golpeó su arma dejándolo desprovisto de ella y acto seguido intentó atravesarle la cabeza, pero el sardukar le bloqueó el brazo con su casco y empleando su cuchilla de energía, le atravesó el pecho acabando con el necron.

Brodek con su espada, iba despedazando enemigos, mientras Oviblion con la Espada del Bosque, atrapaba a las unidades vanguardias en profundas raíces dejando a estos indefensos y siendo blanco fácil para las tropas aliadas.

El dreadnougth acababa con enemigos con su ametralladora pesada, mientras con su garra mecánica, atrapaba algún que otro necron y lo iba aplastando para luego estamparlo contra el suelo. Sin darse cuenta, un soldado de ira se acercaba por detrás de éste y ahí le lanzó una granada de energía que se coló en una ranura del dreadnougth, donde enseguida explotó por dentro destruyendo así la máquina.

Barbatus: ¡El dreadnougth! ¡Malditos!

Gritó furioso el inquisidor, corriendo hacia delante y golpeando con su maza a todo necron que se encontraba en su camino. White Wolf fue con él para cubrirlo.

Varios sardukar y marines disparaban sus armas, hasta que unos rayos de energía impactó en uno de los sardukar hiriéndolo gravemente. Enseguida aparecieron ascendientes necron.

White Wolf: ¡Ascendiente! ¡Los he visto en acción en el pasado! ¡Tened mucho cuidado con ellos!

Advertía el pegaso celeste mientras los ascendientes atacaban con sus rayos de energía. Cero disparó varias veces su escopeta contra estos logrando agotar sus escudos que los protegían y finalmente rematarlos, donde ahí la pony hada contestó con arrogancia.

Cero: A mí no me parecen tan duros. Solo lanzan rayitos y ya está.

White Wolf: El problema es que no solo lanzan rayos. El problema es cuando forman un arconte.

Cero: ¿Un arconte? ¿Qué es eso?

Antes de que Cero obtuviera respuesta, dos ascendientes se juntaron y sus cascos empezaron a emanar energía. Al instante ambos ascendientes de fusionaron, convirtiéndose en una esfera de energía pura roja por alrededor de un cuerpo de metal negro en forma de pony.

Arconte necron: ¡Que todos sientan nuestra ira!

Gritó el ser de energía, para alzar uno de sus cascos y acto seguido lanzó por ella un poderoso rayo de energía roja que fue arrasando con varios soldados. Dicho rayo iba en dirección hacia Cero y White Wolf, hasta que el pegaso apartó a la pony hada del rayo.

Cero: Olvídalo. Ahora ya lo sé, y seguro que muere igual que uno de esos desgraciados.

Contestaba Cero, disparando su arma contra el arconte, pero su disparo rebotó en el escudo del arconte que éste tenía. El arconte contraatacó disparando otro rayo contra ellos y ambos ponis tuvieron que esquivarlo de nuevo.

White Wolf: ¿Por qué no piensas antes de actuar de forma precipitada (se lo estoy diciendo a la pony equivocada)? ¡Como todos los necron, tienen potentes escudos dependiendo de la unidad que sean! Y en el caso de un arconte, son súper fuertes.

La reprochaba el pegaso celeste a Cero por su imprudencia mientras el arconte necron lanzaba otro rayo contra estos. Esta vez el pegaso celeste se puso delante, usando sus dos espadas para bloquear y mantener el rayo del arconte.

El pegaso hacia un gran esfuerzo para mantener el rayo mientras el arconte necron lo amplificaba para tratar de destruir al pegaso.

White Wolf: ¡Ni pienses que acabaras conmigo!

Decía retador el pegaso, concentrando energía de sus dos espadas y generar un rayo de fuego y rayo que iba repeliendo el rayo del arconte y recibir éste el contraataque del pegaso. Una vez libre del ataque, White Wolf se lanzó directo a toda velocidad hacia el arconte, realizando un fuerte tajo con la espada del Rayo logrando destruir el escudo protector y acto seguido golpearlo con la espada de Fuego, provocando la desintegración del arconte.

White Wolf: Hecho. Puede que los arcontes sean muy fuertes, pero una vez desprovistos de escudos, son muy vulnerables.

Decía sonriente el pegaso celeste.

Mientras tanto por el espacio, en una nave nodriza que estaba en órbita. Estaba Zoltark sentado en su trono observando la batalla de Canterlot a través de múltiples pantallas. Podían ver las naves necron atacando la ciudad, a la vez que iban teletransportando tropas. Junto a él estaba Yinara.

Zoltark: Veo que pese a que la patrulla estaba ahora dividida como parte de los llamados Caballeros Reales, están logrando resistir a nuestros ataques.

Yinara: ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes, amo?

Zoltark: Vamos a animar eso, soltando a la bestia. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Yinara: Por supuesto, señor.

La yegua hizo una leve reverencia y luego se comunicó con la tripulación.

Yinara: ¡Atención! ¡Desplegad a la criatura en Canterlot ahora mismo!

Nada más ordenar eso, varias naves matriz necron se concentraron en un punto despejado de la capital. Las naves adoptaron su forma alterna donde de inmediato generaron un campo de energía que se concentraba en dicho punto. En ese momento comenzó a formarse una luz de teletransporte de gran tamaño.

Por otro lado, Adelia, Piro Fire, Mapache y Lucía, junto con las tropas celestes y la guardia real de Canterlot, estaban combatiendo a más necron.

Adelia: Parece que los necron no han escatimado en fuerzas.

Comentaba Adelia mientras con su Magnun Blade a modo espada, acaban con varios cruzados necron.

Piro Fire: Seguramente aprovechan que Mike y los otros no están con nosotros para tratar de eliminarnos uno a uno.

Comentaba ahora el alicornio de fuego, disparando éste su Buster Crosser dos bolas de fuego de alta potencia que destrozaron varias unidades vanguardia. Mapache esquivando el ataque de cuchilla de un necron y luego empleando su espada impregnada con magia, le atravesó el pecho como sus escudos y así acabar con él. Luego ahí comentó.

Mapache: Y también que Ventus y los otros no están tampoco. Al menos contamos con vosotros para hacerlos frente a los necron estos, que por lo visto, son peligrosos de verdad.

Adelia: No sabes hasta cuanto, amiga.

En ese momento, varias bolas de fuego impactaron cerca de ellos y un coloso celeste recibiendo una de las bolas de fuego, fue derribado.

Mapache: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Piro: Eso pasa.

Decía el alicornio de fuego, señalando con su casco la llegada de varios caminantes de cólera.

Mapache: ¿Y esas cosas?

Preguntaba Mapache viendo aquellas máquinas que se parecían a los colosos celestes, solo que de metal oscuro con detalles rojos y de aspecto intimidante. Lucia placando con uno de ellos logrando así derribarlo y chocara con otros, dijo.

Lucia: Cuidado con estas cosas. Tienen un gran aguante como resistencia. No bajéis la guardia.

Advertía Lucia mientras clavaba su Espada del Infierno en uno de los caminantes de Cólera y hacer estallar sus llamas desde dentro, acabando así con éste.

La batalla seguía intensamente tanto por tierra con los ejércitos y vehículos de tierra, como por los cielos con los cruceros y naves espaciales de ambos bandos disparando de forma incesante. En ese momento se escuchó un enorme y aterrador rugido que podía oír por toda Canterlot.

Twilight: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Rainbow: Ha sonado como un rugido.

Applejack: ¿Será ese malvado dragón de Max?

Ember tras escuchar el rugido y pensar un poco, respondió.

Ember: No lo creo...Suena como algo más grande todavía...

Rarity: ¿Qué puede ser más graden que ese monstruo de Max?

Preguntaba ahora Rarity mientras Fluttershy se escondió detrás de Pinkie Pie por el miedo que sintió en ese momento. En otro lugar, White Wolf y Oviblion que habían escuchado aquel rugido, se quedaron parados en el sitio y comentaron.

White Wolf: No...No puede ser...

Oviblion: Maldición...Esos desgraciados han debido traer uno...

Brodek: ¿De qué habláis, chicos?

Preguntaba Brodek mientras sacaba su espada de una unidad vanguardia destruida. White Wolf con una expresión casi de miedo, respondió.

White Wolf: Solo escuché una vez ese rugido, pero bastó para que no se me pudiera olvidar en la vida.

Cero: ¿De qué rayos estáis hablando vosotros dos? ¡Vamos! ¡Decid de una vez!

Exigía respuesta Cero, así hasta que Oviblion respondió.

Oviblion: Esos malditos han soltado un Ciber Behemoth de esos.

Shield: ¿Un ciber Behemoth? ¿Qué es eso?

Antes de que Shield obtuviera respuesta, unos grandes edificios de muchas plantas son derribados, por una enorme y descomunal bestia biomecánica. Su apariencia era como la de un enorme dinosaurio cuadrúpedo cubierto mayoritariamente por una armadura rojo sangre de blindaje enorme. Su cabeza era como la de una máquina de ojos rojos brillantes y enormes fauces. Armado con múltiples cañones de alta potencia en los laterales de sus patas como encima de la armadura. Su boca echaba un intenso fuego que parecía que era capaz de fundir cualquier cosa.

Shield: Olvídalo...Ahora ya lo sé...Sabía yo que debería haberme quedado en casa con mi madre...

Decía Shield tragando saliva mientras las tropas de la marine retrocedían asustados ante la enorme y colosal criatura que tenían ante ellos.

Por las calles, iba Light Hope junto con los jóvenes corriendo a un lugar seguro.

Light Hope: ¡Vamos, niños! ¡No miréis atrás!

Decía la yegua a los jóvenes. Así hasta que de repente se les cruzó por su camino nada menos que Whitegate que les cortó el paso.

Whitegate: Doctora Light Hope, supongo.

Light Hope: ¿Quién es usted?

Preguntó la yegua que no se fiaba en absoluto del extraño pony que tenía delante de ella y los otros. Las CMC al verlo, respondieron asustadas.

Apple Bloom: Oh, no...

Scootaloo: Yo le conozco, es Whitegate.

Star White: ¿Le conocéis acaso?

Sweetie: Es un pony muy malo que siempre trata de matar a los caballeros y a nuestras hermanas.

Heart Fire: Entonces es de los malos.

Completaba Heart Fire que miraba desconfiada al extraño pony alicornio.

Light Hope: Niños. Vámonos de aquí.

Estuvieron a punto de marcharse por otro lado, hasta que les cortó el paso nada menos que Megahorn.

Megahorn: ¿Tan deprisa van que ni siquiera se despiden?

Preguntaba con burla el enorme minotauro mientra sacaba una enorme hacha con ambas garras.

Whitegate: Doctora Hope. Nos gustaría que nos acompañase. Sus conocimientos científicos nos serían enormemente útiles.

Decía esto el semental con una sonrisa siniestra mientras la doctora Hope tenía bajo sus brazos a las CMC que temblaban de miedo, mientras Star White, Heart Fire y Night Ray junto con los fénix y gata, se ponían en guardia para tratar de defender a la yegua y las CMC de ambos asesinos.

Volviendo con las instalaciones, se veía a Mike y a Ignos salir volando por el aire para luego caer al suelo y botar ambos por él, para acto seguido equilibrarse por el aire y caer de pie como los gatos.

Delante de ellos tenían a Whinter Pain cuyo tamaño era mucho más grande que antes.

Whinter: Je, je, je. Ahora vamos a subir un poco el limitador.

Decía el lobo activando el dispositivo del brazo, inyectándose en su cuerpo una cantidad mucho mayor de materia negra. Mike al verlo, trató de advertirle.

Mike: ¡Quieto! ¡No sigas! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que hace la materia negra líquida en grandes cantidades.

Pero el lobo ignoró por completo la advertencia del fox-pony y siguió inyectándose más y más materia negra por todo su cuerpo. Cuando se echó una gran cantidad, el lobo en ese momento comenzó a sentir algo en su interior y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

El lobo empezó a convulsionarse mientras sus ojos se abrían enormemente mientras sus pupilas se dilataban. Clavaba sus garras en el suelo de metal logrando crear un gran rasguño de gran profundidad. Sus músculos se hacían más y más grandes a la vez que su tamaño aumentaba. Su pelaje se volvía más y más negro oscuro, a la vez que se le rompía la camisa y los pantalones hasta quedar ambos hechos gironés.

Mike e Ignos retrocedieron al ver enfrente de ellos a un enorme y descomunal lobo que en el momento que logró ponerse de pie sobre sus patas traseras, soltó un enorme y aterrador rugido que helaba la sangre al oírlo.

Mike: Esto...Ignos...Tú conoces a este tipo...¿Crees que estamos en problemas serios?

Le comentaba el fox-pony al unicornio temiéndose lo peor. Ignos asintiendo en parte, le comentó.

Ignos: Siendo un mortal asesino, sin duda. Y ahora contéstame tú. Conoces bien la llamada materia negra ¿Debemos preocuparnos por los efectos que tenga sobre Whinter Pain?

Mike: Mucho me temo que sí...

Ignos: Ay, madre...

Ambos ponis se prepararon para enfrentarse al enorme y descomunal lobo cuyos ojos irradiaban ira y una ansia sed asesina como de sangre.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	35. Zorro Ardiente

**Zorro Ardiente**

Los necron habían soltado un enorme y descomunal ciber behemoth donde sin esperar más, se puso a destruir los edificios tanto con sus garras como con sus cañones. Las tropas aliadas cercanas a la bestia concentraban su fuego contra la colosal criatura, pero los potentes escudos que la bestia poseía hacía muy difícil siquiera dañarla.

La enorme bestia soltó un hálito de fuego que fue arrasando con todo lo que encontraba su paso, tanto edificios como todo aquel que tuviera la desgracia de toparse con dichas llamaradas.

Las naves celestes como cruceros de batalla, portanaves y cazas fénix, atacaban desde el aire a la enorme bestia, pero ésta no se detenía en absoluto en su camino de destrucción.

Twilight: ¡Esa bestia va a arrasar con toda Canterlot!

Exclamaba alarmada la alicornio, viendo ésta como la descomunal bestia iba destruyendo con todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino.

Ember: No os desaniméis, chicas. Recordad, no estamos solas en esto. Contamos con todo el ejercito de Canterlot, incluyendo a las tropas aliadas del lobito y sus Power Rangers esos. Incluso la Marine nos ayuda, aunque estos últimos no es que sean gran cosa.

Decía Ember mientras veían como tropas de la marine armados con lanzacohetes disparaban contra la bestia, pero aun así no le hacían absolutamente nada. La enorme bestia alzó su pata y con ella aplastó un buen número de marines, y los que lograron salir ilesos, fueron bombardeados por los cañones que la bestia poseía.

Fluttershy: Pero...Ember...¿Cómo pretendes que derrotemos a esa cosa?

Rarity: Cierto. Esa cosa hace parecer a Max cuando hace tiempo era un dragón divino, como una simple lagartija escuálida.

Comentaban éstas a Ember. La unicornio plateada sin perder el ánimo, las respondió.

Ember: Vamos, chicas. No os desaniméis ¿Qué os digo yo siempre?

Pinkie: ¿Qué Cadence es una perra sin corazón y que se puede irse ella a la chi...?

Respondió alegremente la pony rosa. Las mane y Ember rotaron los ojos ante lo que dijo ésta.

Ember: Aparte de eso...Que nunca que hay que rendirse. Todo enemigo tiene un punto débil, y seguro que esa cosa la tiene. Así que...¡Adelante, yeguas!

Mane: ¡Síii...!

El ciber behemoth seguía avanzando mientras el general Star Sun con tropas celestes donde éstas eran apoyadas por unidades rhino.

Star Sun: ¡Unidades Rhino, disparad una salva contra el monstruo!

Ordenaba el general y las unidades rhino apuntando con sus cañones al monstruo, empezaron a disparar contra ésta, recibiendo infinidad de disparos que impactaban contra los escudos de la bestia.

Star Sun: ¡Seguid así, tropas! ¡En cualquier momento se le agotarán los escudos!

Shield: No es por nada, general, pero ¿Es consciente que esa cosa es enorme? Ni siquiera sé si estamos logrando siquiera herirlo.

Le comentaba el semental terrestre, donde junto con él estaba Shining Armor junto con tropas equestrues. Ahí Shining Armor apoyó en parte a lo que decía Shield.

Armor: Shield tiene parte de razón por una vez. Solo un completo idiota sin el más mínimo sentido común se pondría a tiro de esa cosa.

Blade: ¡A la cargáaaaa...!

Se le oía gritar a nada menos que a Holy Blade donde aparecía el alicornio volando en dirección hacia el ciber behemoth, parándose enfrente de la cara del enorme monstruo donde este último miró al semental.

Blade: ¡Bien, bicho feo! ¡Prepárate para ser aplastado por el flamante Holy Blade, donde de derrotará y te convertirá en chatarra reciclada, y mi hermosa Ember Paint verá lo grande que soy! Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el alicornio blanco mientras Shining Armor rotando los ojos, dijo.

Armor: Ahí tenemos al idiota en cuestión.

Blade: ¡Ahora te voy a mandar al Inframundo de un patada! ¡Atomic Blast!

Gritó el alicornio formando desde su cuerno una esfera de energía, donde iba creciendo y creciendo, hasta alcanzar un tamaño similar al del alicornio. Acto seguido la lanzó contra la cara del monstruo, provocando una enorme explosión.

Blade: Ja, ja, ja ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, bestia? ¡Nada puede contra Holy Blade, el gran héroe de Equestria! Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el alicornio adoptando una pose heroica y presumida, así hasta que los efectos de la explosión desaparecieron y ahí estaba nada menos que el ciber behemoth que estaba como si nada. Holy Blade viendo que su ataque no había hecho nada, se temió lo peor.

Blade: Oh, oh...

La bestia lanzó desde su boca una llamarada, donde el alicornio tuvo que salir volando para esquivar la llamarada, pero calculando mal la velocidad y trayectoria, se chocó contra un cartel publicitario de una pared, cayendo contra el suelo cerca de donde estaban los sementales.

Armor: Bueno ¿Cómo te ha ido, "Gran Héroe de Equestria"?

Decía con sarcasmo el príncipe de cristal mientras Shield Heart se iba riendo a carcajadas a la vez que comentaba.

Shield: Ja, ja, ja. Seguro que a Ember y a Xion les habría encantado ver eso. Ja, ja, ja.

Blade: Vete a paseo, mendrugo.

Respondía molesto el alicornio blanco a la vez que miraba feo a Shield Heart. La bestia iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que fue bombardeado por varios rayos de energía proveniente del cielo. Ahí todos vieron una nave nodriza celeste descender desde los cielo y a gran altura, apuntando a la bestia.

Star Sun: Perfecto. Nave nodriza en posición ¡Que disparen contra la bestia, procurando no ponerse al alcance del monstruo!

Ordenaba el general y la nave nodriza acatando la orden, empezó a disparar desde sus cañones de energía contra la bestia.

En otro lugar, estaba la doctora Hope junto con los jóvenes, teniendo enfrente de ellos a Whitegate mientras detrás de ellos estaba Megahorn cortando cualquier posible retirada.

Whitegate: Bien, doctora Hope. Nos gustaría que por favor, que nos acompañase.

Le pedía el alicornio negro a la doctora mirándola con una perversa sonrisa. Light Hope que mantenía tras de si a las CMC para que no las pasase nada malo, le preguntó.

Light Hope: ¿Para qué me queréis?

Whitegate: Nos han hablando de la brillante científica que es usted, y sin duda alguien como usted nos vendría bien en nuestra organización. Por eso nos gustaría que viniera con nosotros.

Apple Bloom: No lo haga, señora.

Scootaloo: Sí. Esos tipos son muy malos.

Sweetie: No son de fiar.

Sweetie Bot: Son elementos muy peligrosos.

La decían las CMC a la doctora para que no se fuera con ellos. Whitegate emulando una sonrisa maliciosa, respondió.

Whitegate: Malos y peligrosos no sería la palabra correcta. Preferimos considerarnos ciudadanos que solo contribuyen a mejorar el mundo, eliminando los elementos innecesarios y dejando solo los elementos útiles.

Decía esto el alicornio con una actitud bromista y cruel.

Megahorn: ¡Dejaos de tonterías y que venga esa doctora de una vez!

Bramó el minotauro cansado ya de tanta chachara.

Star White: ¡Ni modo vamos a dejar que hagáis daño a nuestra abuela!

Decía retador el pegaso, sacando su katana Undyne, Night Ray sacando su Serpent Blade y Heart Fire su cinta, le apoyaron al pegaso.

Night Ray: Tiene razón. De ningún modo vamos a dejar que os llevéis a la madre de mi mentor.

Heart Fire: Atreveos a tocarla un solo pelo de su crin, y os vamos a dar lo que os merecéis, canallas.

Decían retadores los potros, dispuestos a defender a la doctora Hope.

Light Hope: Niños, no. No puedo permitir que os hagan daño. Prefiero entregarme antes que os hagan daño a alguno de vosotros.

Les decía la doctora a los jovenes, que no quería que sus nietos y al joven unicornio les pasara algún mal. Whitegate riéndose malvadamente, les dijo a los jóvenes.

Whitegate: Ya habéis escuchado a la señora, dejad que venga con nosotros y no os pasará nada.

Megahorn: Atreveos a interponeros en nuestro camino, y os aplastaremos como cucarachas.

Decía de forma amenazante el minotauro, chocando enfrente de él la palma de su garra izquierda, con el puño de su garra derecha.

Star White: Abuela. Quédate con las chicas.

Night Ray: Nosotros nos ocuparemos de estos tipos.

Light Hope: ¡No, niños! Es una locura. No podéis enfrentaros a ellos. Son peligrosos.

Night Ray: Tranquila, señora. Sabemos defendernos bien.

Le decía el unicornio con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Whitegate: Cuidado, muchachito. No hagas promesas que luego no puedas cumplirlas.

Night Ray: Ésta si que pienso cumplirla, malhechor.

Respondía desafiante el joven unicornio, empuñando su espada. Light Hope y las CMC se pusieron a cubierto en un callejón mientras los jóvenes convocaban a sus fénix.

Night Ray: ¡Terrax!

Star White: ¡Ventus!

Heart Fire: ¡Pyro!

Night Ray: ¡Bankai!

Star White y Heart Fire: ¡Fusión!

Los fénix se fusionaron con sus portadores. Night Ray tenía la armadura fénix Bankai mientras los otros tenían la armadura básica de la fusión. Whitegate y Megahorn de sorprendieron un poco ante la repentina fusión de los fénix con los jóvenes. El alicornio negro mirando con interés eso, comentó.

Whitegate: La fusión de unos fénix con unos ponis. Muy interesante.

Megahorn: Solo llevan ridículas armaduras de luces. Vaya cosa. No impresionan a nadie con eso.

Respondió con indiferencia el minotauro, empuñando éste su enorme hacha de energía color dorado.

Los jóvenes y gata se pusieron en guardia, listos para enfrentarse a los dos asesinos.

Night Ray: Star White, Heart Fire ¿Podéis vosotros ocuparos del minotauro? Yo me ocuparé del alicornio de pega ese.

Star White: Me parece bien.

Heart Fire: Ten cuidado, Night Ray.

Night Ray: Lo mismo a vosotros.

Felia: Nadie hará daño a mi ama mientras esté yo aquí.

Completaba la gata. Los jóvenes de inmediato se lanzaron al combate. Night Ray alzando su espada, trató de golpear al alicornio. Ahí Whitegate sacó de su armadura una espada extensible bloqueando el ataque del unicornio.

Whitegate: Veo que eres muy valiente, chico. Veamos hasta donde llegar tu valor.

Night Ray: Lo vas a ver enseguida.

Respondió desafiante el unicornio ante la sonrisa malévola del alicornio. Night Ray comenzó a lanzar tajos sin cesar contra el alicornio mientras Whitegate bloqueaba todos los ataques del unicornio.

Night Ray: ¡Tajo Cristal!

Gritó el unicornio mientras su espada quedaba envuelta en cristales afilados y trató de dar un tajo hacia delante contra el alicornio. Whitegate saltó hacia atrás esquivando el ataque. El unicornio no se rindió y se lanzó hacia el asesino.

Night Ray: ¡Toma esto!

Whitegate: No estés tan confiado, enano.

Respondía el alicornio alzando su otro brazo y de ella se abrió un compartimento donde surgió un cañón de energía donde ahí apuntó al unicornio donde lo pilló por sorpresa. Sin más reparos, el alicornio disparó un potente rayo de energía contra Night Ray.

Night Ray: ¡Arrea!

De inmediato el unicornio colocó su espada delante, a la vez que creaba un escudo hecho de cristales rojos y negros, recibiendo éste todo el impacto. El escudo se rompió en pedazos aunque Night Ray logró salvarse, aunque no impidió caer al suelo.

Whitegate: ¡Muere, mocoso!

Gritaba el alicornio saltando encima del unicornio con intención de atravesar su espada en el rostro del unicornio. Night Ray rápidamente creó un clon de cristal tras de sí mientras se teletransportaba, dejando que el clon de cristal fuera quien recibiera el ataque de espada. Aquello sorprendió a Whitegate.

Whitegate: ¿Qué...?

Night Ray: ¡Rayo Cristal!

Gritó el unicornio, concentrando magia en su cuerno para así disparar un potente rayo rojo cristalino que impactó de lleno en el alicornio, haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared.

Sweetie: ¡En el blanco!

Scootaloo: ¡Así se hace, Night Ray!

Animaban las potras, contentas de ver que su amigo había logrado derrotar al malvado alicornio, al menos eso se esperaba.

Whitegate: Nada mal, mocoso.

Se escuchó de repente la voz tranquila del alicornio para sorpresa de Night Ray, y aun más cuando del humo vio emerger al alicornio casi sin daños aparente.

Night Ray: Reconozco que me pillaste por sorpresa. Y ese rayo tuyo me habría hecho bastante daño sino hubiese sido por mi armadura.

Comentaba el malvado alicornio con una sonrisa perversa mientras su armadura solo presentaba daños menores. Night Ray notó enseguida que su enemigo era más duro de lo esperado.

Night Ray: (Este tipo va a ser bastante duro. Incluso con el Bankai, me dará que hacer).

Terrax: (No pierdas los nervios, Night Ray. En el pasado ya nos enfrentamos a oponentes difíciles y siempre hemos salido airosos).

Le animaba su fénix al unicornio. Night Ray agradecía las palabras de su amigo fénix, pero aun así comentó.

Night Ray: Gracias, Terrax, pero la mayoría contábamos con la ayuda de Mike y su patrulla. Ahora estamos solos. Puede que Mike tuviera parte de razón cuando me decía que tenía que ponerme al margen de las misiones.

Whitegate: ¿Hablas solo, mocoso? Ah, claro. Estás fusionado con tu fénix. Un fénix celeste si no me equivoco.

Comentaba el alicornio, ganándose así la atención de Night Ray por el hecho de que Whitegate supiera algo sobre los fénix celestes.

Night Ray: ¿Cómo sabes lo de los fénix celestes?

Whitegate: Nuestro nuevo socio nos habló de la naturaleza de los fénix celestes. Y debo decir que es algo bastante interesante. Tal vez me quede con tu fénix cuando te mate para así estudiarlo y así aprovechar de su poder.

Decía esto último con una sonrisa malévola el alicornio. Night Ray molesto por como se refería a su fénix, le respondió desafiante.

Night Ray: De ningún modo pienso permitirte que hagas daño a mi amigo Terrax. Por no mencionar que matarme no te servirá de nada, porque de hacerlo, mi fénix moriría conmigo debido al vinculo que existe entre fénix celeste y portador.

Whitegate: No me digas. En tal caso tendré que capturarte vivo y llevarte conmigo. Estoy seguro que podremos hacer muchas cosas juntos.

Night Ray: ¡Eso nunca!

De inmediato el unicornio se lanzó hacia el asesino, al igual que éste hacia Night Ray.

Por el otro lado, Star White, Heart Fire y Felia, estaban enfrente del enorme y peligroso Megahorn.

Megahorn: Mocosos. Si valoráis vuestro bienestar. Os recomiendo que os apartéis de mi camino.

Decía de forma amenazante el minotauro mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos. Los dos jóvenes y la gata no estaban dispuestos a dejarse intimidar por éste.

Heart Fire: No lo haremos. No permitiremos que hagas daño a nuestra abuela.

Star White: Sí. Mejor lárgate tú. Para que te enteres, fuimos entrenados por nuestro padre, el gran Guerrero Resplandeciente. Y él es capaz de machacarte en apenas un minuto. Nosotros quizás en dos.

Completaba el pegaso blanco de forma desafiante, empuñando éste el Corazón de Undyne y apuntando con ella al minotauro. Megahorn simplemente dejó caer su hacha contra el suelo, provocando un leve temblor a la vez que un grieta por donde golpeó la hoja, tratando así de intimidar a los potros.

Megahorn: Estupidos mocosos. Haceos a la idea de que yo no tengo piedad con nadie, ni siquiera con potros.

Star White: Ya te gustaría, tío feo. Ahora comprobarás lo que es capaz de hacer el Corazón de Undyne. Ahora verás como domino yo el agua.

Heart Fire: Star White...

Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo. El pegaso se concentró mientras su katana empezó a brillar con un aura azul. Luego ladeo la katana a varios lados, hasta que decidió por fin atacar.

Star White: ¡Ataque máximo de agua!

Gritó Star White alzando su katana hacia delante, listo para lanzar su ataque al minotauro.

Las CMC y Light Hope miraban lo que estaba haciendo el potro mientras las niñas y la robot estaban emocionadas ante lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Star White: ¡Ahhhh...!

Alzaba la voz el pegaso, mientras su katana estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque. El minotauro al ver la katana brillar de esa manera, empezó a preocuparse.

Star White: ¡Toma estooooo...!

Apple Bloom: ¡Adelante, Star White!

Scotaloo: ¡Dale lo que se merece ese tipo tan malo!

Sweetie: ¡Tú puedes!

Star White: ¡Ahhh...!

La emoción invadía a todos, esperando que el pegaso lanzara su poderoso ataque de agua. El minotauro ahora estaba ya preocupado, ya que presentía que iba a recibir un poderoso ataque y se armó con su hacha para tratar de defenderse. Por primera vez Megahorn se sentía inseguro.

Megahorn: ¡Oh, no!

El minotauro rápidamente trató de protegerse detrás de su hacha, ante el inminente ataque del joven pegaso.

Star White: ¡Toma estooooo...!

Finalmente el pegaso cargando de energía su katana, lanzó finalmente su ataque. Por desgracia no salió como se estaba esperando.

De la katana de Star White, salía un leve chorro de agua como si una pistola de agua se tratase, mojando levemente al minotauro que aun seguía cubriéndose tras su hacha.

Los presentes incluyendo a Heart Fire y a Felia, miraban la escena con los ojos en blanco y las pupilas diminutas ante lo que presenciaban, mientras Star White le caía una gota de sudor al ver que no había salido como esperaba.

Star White: Vaya...Supongo que aun no domino del todo esta katana...

Megahorn al darse cuenta de que solo le estaban lanzando un leve chorro de agua, se puso de inmediato furioso.

Megahorn: ¡Maldito mocoso! ¿Cómo te atreves a asustarme de esta manera? ¡Te voy a despedazar!

Gritaba furioso el minotauro mientras zarandaba su enorme hacha con intención de destrozar al pegaso, donde ahí el joven potro empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Star White: Ay, madre...Ahora sí que parece furioso.

Comentaba el pegaso mientras veía como el minotauro cargaba contra él.

Light Hope: ¡Star White! ¡Cuidado!

Megahorn: ¡Muere!

El minotauro bajó el hacha de golpe tratando de aplastar al potro. Star White logró esquivarlo echándose a un lado y luego pasar volado al lado del minotauro, donde le dio una fuerte patada en su cabeza. Por desgracia el minotauro ni siquiera parecía haber notado el golpe. El minotauro le lanzó de nuevo su hacha mientras Star White trató de protegerse con su katana, pero el golpe fue tan brutal, que prácticamente mandó a volar al pegaso hasta estrellarse contra una pared.

Megahorn: ¡Ahora si te aplastaré como un insecto!

Amenazaba el minotauro dispuesto a destrozar al pegaso, así hasta que Heart Fire le llamó la atención.

Heart Fire: ¡No te atrevas a lastimar a mi hermano mayor!

El minotauro centró su atención ahora en la potra donde tenía a la gata Felia con ella.

Megahorn: Detesto perder el tiempo con críos, pero con vosotros haré una excepción por interponeros en mi camino.

Heart Fire: ¡No me asustan tus amenazas (bueno...un poco si en realidad)! ¡Felia! ¡Afinidad rayo!

Felia: A la orden, Heart Fire.

El cuerpo de la gata volvió a cambiar. Ahora su cuerpo se volvió amarillo, con color blanco en las patas y negro en las orejas. Su cola se volvió fina y de color negro, terminado en una cola dentada en forma de rayo amarillo. Unos hoyuelos marrones en su rostro. Pelaje blanco terminado en punta por alrededor de su cuello. Su cuerpo iba desprendiendo electricidad.

Megaforn: Una gata mutante cambia formas, vaya cosa. Aun así será una excelente funda para mi hacha.

Heart Fire: No estés tan seguro ¿Lista, Felia?

Felia: Bien lista.

La gata se puso delante de la potra. Ahí ambas comenzaron a realizar un especie de baile. Aquello extraño a Megahorn como a las CMC porque tanto la joven alicornio como la gata se pusieran a bailar.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué hacen?

Sweetie: ¿Por qué se ponen a bailar en una situación como esta?

Sweetie Bot: No logro encontrar lógica a dicha acción.

Comentaban las jóvenes que no entendían la actitud de la alicornio y gata. Ahí la doctora Light Hope las respondió a las jóvenes.

Light Hope: Lo averiguareis dentro de un momento, niñas.

Megahorn no comprendía las acciones de la alicornio y gata donde ambas seguían bailando a dúo. Aun así ya se estaba cansando y las alzó la voz a éstas.

Megahorn: ¡No sé qué hacéis ni me importa! ¡Estoy aquí por la doctora! ¡No me interesa perder tiempo en bailes ridículos!

Decía el minotauro cargando de energía su hacha. Heart Fire y Felia sin dejar de bailar, le respondieron con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Heart Fire: Pues deberías.

Felia: Ahora lo vas a ver.

Heart Fire y Felia: ¡Gigavoltio Letal!

Gritaron al unísono la alicornio y la gata, donde en ese instante el cuerpo de la gata comenzó a rodearse de intensa electricidad.

Heart Fire: ¡Adelante, Felia!

Alzaba la voz Heart Fire, poniéndose de pie sobre sus dos patas traseras, para luego alzar su brazo derecho y lanzar un puñetazo al aire. Nada más hacer eso, Felia salió corriendo a toda velocidad como un cohete envuelto en electricidad en dirección al minotauro para sorpresa de éste último.

El minotauro no pudo hacer otra cosa que recibir de lleno el ataque y gritara de dolor por el fuerte impacto que la gata le dio en su cuerpo.

El minotauro salió volando atravesando la pared de una casa medio derruida, para luego derrumbarse ésta encima del minotauro quedando completamente sepultado.

Las CMC se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver lo que acababa de hacer Heart Fire y Felia.

Scootaloo: ¿Habéis visto eso? ¡Ha sido alucinante!

Exclamaba la potra pegaso, completamente emocionada ante lo que acababa de hacer Heart Fire y su gata.

Apple Bloom: ¿Cómo lo han hecho?

Ante la pregunta de la joven potra terrestre. La doctora Light Hope sonriendo, se dispuso a explicarse.

Light Hope: A mi nieta lo que más la apasiona es el baile y la danza, por lo que no es raro que siempre esté practicando sus bailes donde los suma a sus artes de combate. Ella y su gata estuvieron practicando movimientos de bailes para realizar movimientos devastadores.

Sweetie: Se nota.

Heart Fire: Buen trabajo, Felia.

Felia: Igualmente, Heart Fire.

Sonriendo la potra y la gata, chocaron de pezuña/garra. Star White acercándose a éstas, las felicitó a ambas.

Star White: Buen trabajo, chicas.

Felia: Gracias, Star White.

Star White: Al menos os ha salido mejor que a mí con mi katana. A veces parece que solo funciona cuando le da la gana.

Comentaba con algo de pena el pegaso, mirando éste su katana que hasta ahora, no funcionaba como él quería. Heart Fire ahí le respondió a su hermano.

Heart Fire: Bueno, hermano. Ya dijo Anum que la katana reacciona a tus emociones. Creo que solo tienes que aprender a controlarlos a la vez que practicas con el arma. Seguro que cuando menos te lo esperas, acabaras dominando.

Star White: Gracias por los ánimos, hermana.

Agradeció el joven pegaso, ahora sintiéndose mejor por las palabras de apoyo de su hermana. La calma se deshizo en el momento que de los escombros, surgió un furioso Megahorn.

Megahorn: ¡Malditos! ¡Eso si que me ha dolido algo por todo mi cuerpo! ¡Ahora si que os pienso matar por esto!

Rugía furioso el minotauro, sorprendiendo a los dos hermanos como a la gata al ver que Megahorn aun seguía en pie.

Star White: ¿Es una broma? ¿Aun sigue en pie tras recibir un ataque semejante?

Night Ray que aun seguía combatiendo contra Whitegate, viendo de reojo aquello, pensó para sí.

Night Ray: (Está claro que ese minotauro no es nada corriente. Maldita sea. No podrán con él solos. Tengo que despachar a este tipo rápido y ayudarlos).

Whitegate: ¡No te distraigas, mocoso!

Le llamó la atención Whitegate, disparando desde su cuerno un rayo al unicornio, donde Night Ray tuvo que esquivarlo echándose a un lado y contraatacar lanzando múltiples esquirlas afiladas de cristal rojo donde el alicornio con un golpe de espada, se deshizo de ellas.

Heart Fire, Star White y Felia donde esta última retornó a su estado anterior, se pusieron en guardia enfrente del minotauro. Megahorn sin perder tiempo, cargó contra los jóvenes, tratando éste de aplastarlos con su hacha y por supuesto los jóvenes se apartaron.

Heart Fire con su cinta a modo de látigo, atacaba una y otra vez al minotauro, pero apenas hacía mella debido a su pesada armadura. Al ver que no funcionaba, la joven alicornio lanzó un potente rayo de calor contra el minotauro, donde Megahorn se cubrió con sus brazos para protegerse del ataque y lograr resistir.

Star White voló hacia el minotauro armado con su katana que aunque no funcionaba todavía como él quería, podía usarlo para golpear al minotauro. Megahorn con su hacha se defendió de los ataques del pegaso por un rato, hasta que finalmente optó por atacar al joven pegaso con su hacha. Star White ahora quien se defendía tratando de bloquear los ataques del minotauro, pero el minotauro golpeaba con su hacha con tanta fuerza que el pegaso tenía serios problemas para defenderse. Al final el minotauro cargando su hacha con todas sus fuerzas, golpeó el pegaso que pese a que trató de bloquear con su katana su ataque, lo mandó a volar y atravesar el escaparate de una tienda.

Felia aprovechó que el minotauro estaba distraído, para una vez poner afinidad vuelo, atrapara por la espalda al minotauro y elevarlo por los aires como podía, cosa que no era fácil debido al enorme peso del minotauro y porque este se sacudía tratando de liberarse. Al final Felia solo logró llegar a unos metros donde el minotauro sacudiendo sin parar, logró que la gata lo soltara y luego tras una breve caída, el minotauro cayó de pie con violencia, haciendo que el suelo se resquebrajara a su alrededor.

Heart Fire: ¡Látigo de Fuego!

Gritó Heart Fire donde su cinta se envolvió en fuego y ahí empezó a golpear una y otra vez con ella al minotauro. Al final el minotauro ya harto, agarró el látigo con su garra sin importar las quemaduras y tiró de ella haciendo que la potra fuera hacia él y la agarrara del cuello.

Megahorn: Ya me tienes harto, mocosa.

Felia: ¡Aléjate de mi amiga!

Gritaba la gata aun con afinidad aire, yendo volando hacia el minotauro para salvar a su amiga, pero el minotauro con un golpe de su brazo armado la tiró al suelo a la gata.

Heart Fire: ¡Felia!

Megahorn: ¡Ahora vas tú, mocosa!

Star White: ¡Deja a mi hermana en paz!

Apareció ahora Star White volando como un cohete, logrando impactar en la espalda del minotauro haciendo que soltara a Heart Fire. Ahí el pegaso cogió en brazos a su hermana y la alejó unos metros del minotauro.

Star White: ¿Estás bien, hermana?

Heart Fire: Ahora sí. Gracias, hermano.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron el uno al otro, pero de inmediato el joven pegaso tuvo que bajar a su hermana ya que el minotauro cargaba contra estos.

Megahorn: ¡Ahora sí que os aplastaré!

Heart Fire y Star White se lanzaron hacia el minotauro tratando de atacarlo, pero el minotauro los golpeó a ambos con su hacha que los derribó al suelo.

Megahorn: ¡Hora de morir!

El minotauro alzó su hacha dispuesto a matar a ambos jóvenes. Light Hope viendo con horror como el minotauro iba a matar a sus nietos, fue en ayuda de éstos.

Apple Bloom: ¡Señora Hope!

Sweetie: ¡Vuelva!

Scootaloo: ¡Es peligroso!

Pero la yegua no las escuchó, para ella ahora mismo lo importante era sus nietos. El minotauro bajó el hacha, pero al final no dio en ambos potros, sino a la yegua que se interpuso en ellos, recibiendo un mortal corte.

Heart Fire: ¡Abuela!

Star White: ¡Abuela!

Gritaron los dos jóvenes, aterrados al ver caer a su abuela al suelo, con una profunda herida en su costado.

Megahorn: Vieja estupida...

Night Ray: ¡Doctora Light Hope!

Gritó alarmado el unicornio al ver que la yegua estaba en el suelo mientras algo de sangre caí al suelo. Aquello lo distrajo de Whitegate que sin dudarlo, aprovechó para atacarlo.

Whitegate: ¡No te distraigas, mocoso!

Ahí el malvado alicornio, disparó un potente rayo desde una de sus armas que impactó en el unicornio haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo con algunas heridas.

Heart Fire y Star White fueron a socorrer a su abuela tratando de que ésta despertara, pero no mostraba señal alguna de hacerlo y su pulso estaba débil.

Star White: ¡Heart Fire! ¿Puedes intentar curar a la abuela con tu collar?

La preguntaba el pegaso a su hermano, rogando que Heart Fire con su collar, pudiera hacer algo. Heart Fire no estaba segura de si poder hacerlo.

Heart Fire: No lo sé. Anum me dijo que el collar servía para devolver a la vida a alguien, aunque nunca dijo que pudiese curar heridas.

Star White: Tienes que intentarlo, hermana. La vida de nuestra abuela depende de ello.

Al final Heart Fire asintió y lo intentó. Posando un casco en su collar y otro en su abuela, trató de usar el poder del collar. En ese momento dicho collar empezó a brillar y las mortales heridas que tenía la yegua empezaron a curarse y su pulso normalizarse.

Star White y Heart Fire se alegraron de que su abuela estuviera mejor y a salvo. Whitegate y Megahorn miraron impresionados aquello.

Megahorn: Imposible.

Whitegate: Ese collar parece poderoso. Creo que sería interesante hacerme con él.

Comentaba el alicornio que ahora estaba bastante interesado en el collar que portaba la joven alicornio. Megahorn no se quedó más pensando y optó por querer atacar a ambos potros.

Megahorn: No sé cómo lo habéis hecho, pero no importa. Esa estupida pony solo logró retrasar lo inevitable. Ahora si que nada os salvara.

Amenazaba el minotauro. En ese momento ambos jóvenes potros miraron al minotauro con expresiones furiosas.

Heart Fire: ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer esto a nuestra abuela?

Star White: No eres más que un maldito cobarde que solo se mete con quienes son más débiles que tú.

Decían esto ambos jóvenes mientras sus cuerpos empezaban a desprender energía mágica, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Whitegate.

Whitegate: (¿Qué ocurre? De repente la fuerza de esos dos jóvenes está aumentando).

Whitegate podía sentir que la energía de ambos jóvenes estaba aumentando, cosa que empezó a preocuparlo un poco.

Mientras las CMC y Sweetie Bot cogían a la inconsciente Light Hope para ponerla a salvo, los dos hermanos mirando con ira y odio al minotauro, seguían hablando con éste.

Star White: ¡Nunca te vamos a perdonar por lo que les has hecho a nuestro abuela

Heart Fire: ¡Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho!

Pese a las amenazas de ambos potros, Megahorn no abandonó su semblante serio y ahí les respondió.

Megahorn: Me importa bien poco esa inútil yegua. Os voy a aplastar a los dos.

La ira de ambos jóvenes seguía aumentando, cosa que Whitegate podía notar y de inmediato se puso a advertir a Magahorn.

Whitegate: ¡Megahorn! ¡No pierdas el tiempo y acaba con ellos ahora mismo!

Megahorn: ¿Qué pasa, Whitegate? Parece que te preocupan estos dos mocosos.

Whitegate: ¡No discutas y haz lo que te digo, antes que sea tarde!

Megahorn no entendía el por qué Whitegate reaccionaba así, pero optó por hacerle caso a su jefe y rápidamente alzó su hacha con intención de matar a ambos potros, pero antes de que su hacha siquiera llegara a tocarlos, ambos jóvenes gritaron y de sus cuerpos desprendieron una intensa energía cada uno.

Megahorn: ¿Pero qué...?

De Heart Fire surgió una intensa energía llameante, mientras en White Star fue surgió una poderosa ventolera verde. Ambas energías empujó al minotauro lejos de ellos.

Cuando dichas energía desaparecieron, todos los presentes miraron con asombro lo que estaban viendo ahora mismo.

Star White ahora poseía una armadura hecha íntegramente de energía verde con detalles más claros, con un símbolo en el pecho de la armadura de su cutie mark. Un casco en forma de fénix. El de Heart Fire era parecida a la de su hermano, solo que de energía naranja con detalles dorados y la marca de su cutie mark en el pecho de la armadura. También con un casco en forma de fénix.

Scootaloo: Whoa...Eso mola...

Apple Bloom: Sus armaduras han cambiado a unas parecidas a las que tiene Night Ray.

Sweetie: Son muy bonitas las armaduras.

Sweetie Bot: Sus energías aun aumentando enormemente.

Comentaban las jóvenes que no podían evitar admirar las armaduras que portaban ahora Star White y Heart Fire. Megahorn al principio se sorprendió un poco, pero recuperándose de la sorpresa, respondió.

Megahorn: Vaya cosa. Solo habéis logrado que vuestras armaduras brillen más. No me impresionáis.

En respuesta, ambos jóvenes se lanzaron hacia el minotauro a una velocidad en que este no se esperaba. Aquello pilló por sorpresa al minotauro con la guardia baja, haciendo que Heart Fire le arrease un fuerte puñetazo a la cara, que lo mandó a volar. Star White voló hasta estar detrás del minotauro y ahí gritar.

Star White: ¡Ciclón de Viento!

Su casco comenzó a surgir una esfera de viento donde ahí le golpeó la espalda al minotauro donde primero giró sobre sí mismo y luego salir volando.

Heart Fire: ¡Meteoro Ardiente!

Heart Fire lanzó una esfera de fuego ardiente, que impactó de lleno en el minotauro, provocando una fuerte explosión de fuego.

Heart Fire y Star White fueron volando hacia el minotauro y entre los dos lo fueron golpeando por todos lados al minotauro con fuertes puñetazos y patadas mientras el asesino no podía hacer otra cosa que recibirlos todos. Así hasta que finalmente los dos jóvenes se pusieron encima del minotauro.

Heart Fire: ¡Patada Ardiente!

Star White: ¡Puño Ciclón!

Heart Fire lanzó una patada cubierta de fuego, mientras Star White lanzó un puñetazo cargado de energía viento. Entre los dos lanzaron un potente doble golpe que mandaron estrellarse al minotauro contra el suelo.

Ahí Star White y Heart Fire generaron esferas de energía elementales proporcionadas por sus armaduras, y ahí lanzaron infinidad de las mismas esferas en el lugar donde se estrelló el minotauro, provocando múltiples explosiones.

Luego de un rato, ambos potros dejaron de lanzar ataques y aterrizaron en el suelo mientras iban recobrando el aliento. Por desgracia la tranquilidad no duro mucho cuando vieron emerger a un furioso Megahorn con parte de su armadura dañada y algunas heridas por todo su cuerpo.

Megahorn: ¡Malditos mocosos! ¡Nunca antes me habían hecho tanto daño seguido!

Gritaba furioso el minotauro mientras los dos jóvenes retrocedieron completamente impresionados de que el minotauro siguiera en pie.

Star White: ¿Es una broma? ¿Cómo puede ese bestia seguir aun en pie?

Heart Fire: Mucho me temo que es más fuerte de lo que esperábamos.

Comentaban ambos jóvenes ahora ya no sintiéndose muy seguros de poder derrotar al minotauro, aun habiendo conseguido el Bankai. Night Ray que había logrado recuperarse, estaba igual de impresionado.

Night Ray: (Increíble...Aun consiguiendo ahora el Bankai, ese tipo aguanta bien los ataques. Mucho me temo que nos va a costar derrotar a estos asesinos).

Whitegate: (Por un momento me han preocupado esos potros. Está claro que no son unos potros indefensos precisamente. Aun así pueden ser una seria amenaza en el futuro. Tenemos que deshacernos de ellos cuanto antes, o en el futuro sí que tendremos problemas).

Pensaba para sí el asesino ahora con un semblante serio, preocupado de que los potros resultasen ser una amenaza mayor de lo esperado.

Volviendo a las instalaciones, Mike e Ignos seguían combatiendo contra Whinter Pain, donde este último ahora era un enorme y descomunal lobo mutante a causa de la sobredosis de materia negra que tenía en su cuerpo.

Mike e Ignos lanzaban fuertes ataques contra el lobo donde este último se quedaba parado en el sitio recibiendo todos, pero ninguno parecía hacerle siquiera daño alguno mientras el gran lobo negro se reía. Mike e Ignos retrocedieron al notar que sus ataques no parecían hacerle efecto alguno, mientras el lobo alzó su garra derecha tratando de aplastar a ambos. Mike e Ignos saltaron hacia atrás mientras el lobo de un golpe destrozaba el suelo por donde estaban estos.

Ignos: Vale. Esto ya se vuelve más complicado de lo esperado.

Mike: Mucho me temo que así es. Incluso con esta forma, nos va a costar. Si tuviera a Holy conmigo, machacaría a ese tipo en apenas dos minutos.

Comentaba este último, lamentando que Holy ahora mismo no estuviera con él. Ignos ahí comentó.

Ignos: Si al menos...Pudiera adoptar esa forma...

Mike: ¿Forma? ¿Qué forma?

Ignos: Es algo complicado de explicar. Es algo que más o menos nos paso a Ventus y a mi unas dos o tres veces o así, y nos permitió ganar batallas importantes.

Mike no entendía lo que trataba de explicarle el unicornio. Whinter sin darles tregua, saltó sobre ellos tratando de aplastarlos. Mike e Ignos ahí saltaron por encima del lobo. Ignos le golpeó la cara con su látigo, al igual que Mike le dio una fuerte patada cargada de fuego en el rostro del lobo. Pese a ello el lobo no sintió dolor alguno y por un lado agarrando el látigo de Ignos y por el otro la pata con que Mike había golpeando, lanzó a ambos duramente contra el suelo.

Whinter: ¡Morid!

Gritó el lobo cayendo sobre ellos con intención de aplastarlos. Ignos y Mike rápidamente rodaron cada uno por su lado para evitar ser aplastado por el lobo e intentaron atacarle de nuevo. Ignos con su Cruz de Combate mientras Mike con la Knight King y la Infernus Blade.

Mike: ¡Vamos! ¡Los dos a la vez!

Ignos: ¡Sí!

Ambos fueron a atacar al lobo, pero Whinter golpeó el suelo con sus grandes garras, arrancando trozos del suelo que salieron volando, interponiéndose en camino de ambos sementales, donde éstos tuvieron que saltar de roca en roca para esquivarlas.

Mike seguía esquivando rocas hasta que apareció al instante Whinter delante de él para sorpresa del fox-pony, que no esperaba verlo de golpe ahí. Ni siquiera su ultrainstinto que tenía Mike en su forma de pony zorro, lo ayudó a evitar el brutal puñetazo que el lobo le dio en el estomago haciendo que le saliera algo de sangre por la boca, se le cayeran las armas al mismo tiempo que cayó sobre un lugar de las instalaciones, donde montones de metal y escombros sepultaron al zorro.

Ignos: ¡Mike! ¡Maldito lobo sarnoso cargado de esteroides! ¡Vas a lamentar esto!

Decía furioso el unicornio porque golpeasen a su reciente amigo, saltando de una roca y tratando de golpear al lobo con su arma, pero Whinter le lanzó una piedra que golpeó al unicornio haciendo que perdiera su arma y cayera al suelo, teniendo justo enfrente de él la armas de Mike.

Whinter: ¡Ahora si que voy a terminar el trabajo que tuve que haber hecho hace años!

Decía el lobo alzando su garra, dispuesto a matar al unicornio. Ignos vio las armas de Mike delante de él y sin pensárselo dos veces, las agarró con ambos cascos y usando la espada, logró frenar el mortal puñetazo del lobo.

Ignos: (Carai...¿Soy yo? ¿O de repente me siento más fuerte que antes?).

Pensaba para sí el unicornio que en el momento que agarró la espada, sentía que su fuerza aumentaba, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello. De inmediato utilizando el cuchillo, la clavó en el brazo con que el lobo lo intentaba golpear, haciendo que éste se prendiera en llamas y que Whinter retrocediera sintiendo dolor en dicho brazo.

Ignos: No están mal estas armas.

Comentaba para sí el unicornio mientras contemplaba las armas de Mike. Aunque en el fondo prefería su Cruz de Combate.

Vulcan y Ventus combatían a Starlight donde la yegua volaba de un lugar a otro a una velocidad endiablada que ni Rainbow podría igualar, a la vez que atacaba a ambos sementales con sus cuchillas.

Vulcan: Condenada yegua, se mueve demasiado rápido para apuntar con mi Cañón Quántico...

Comentaba Vulcan que cada vez que tenía a tiro a la yegua con su arma, ésta desaparecía de vista haciendo que ya no la pudiera apuntarla. Ventus ahí la dijo.

Ventus: Para el combate cercano, es mejor las armas de corto alcance.

Vulcan: Quizás, pero yo prefiero las armas que hacen ruido de verdad.

Contestaba Vulcan, hasta que la yegua apareció justo enfrente de Vulcan y le dio una patada que lo tumbó al suelo a la vez que perdía el arma. La asesina se puso de pie encima de él armada con sus shuriken que giraban con sierras circulares.

Vulcan: Carai..Me gusta tener a tías buenas encima de mí...Aunque no cuando me quieren matar...

Comentaba el robot mientras la asesina con una risa psicotica se preparaba para cercenarle la cabeza. Ventus fue en ayuda del robot artillero, pero la asesina abriendo un compartimento de su armadura, disparó un especie de disco metálico que le golpeó en el estomago haciendo que perdiera las armas y éste cayera al suelo justo enfrente del cañón de Vulcan.

Star Light: ¿Últimas palabras, robot?

Preguntaba la yegua con una sonrisa perversa mientras alzaba sus armas dispuesto a matar al robot. Ahí Vulcan la dijo.

Vulcan: Ya que estás ¿No podrías darme tus medidas como tu número de teléfono, preciosa?

Ventus por el suelo, veía como la asesina iba a matar a Vulcan. No tenía sus keyblades a mano, pero enfrente de él estaba el Cañón Quántico de Vulcan. Sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró el arma y poniéndose de pie, apuntó a la asesina ahora que estaba a tiro.

Ventus: ¡Aléjate del calvorota pervertido, maldita asesina!

Gritó Ventus apretando el gatillo esperando disparar, lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue la potencia del arma de Vulcan donde en el momento que ésta disparo, el retroceso fue tal que mandó a volar en dirección contrario a Ventus con el arma aun en sus cascos.

Star Light detuvo su ataque al ver la esfera de energía de gran tamaño que iba hacia ella a tanta velocidad, que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla y la dio de lleno, apartándola así de Vulcan.

Star Light: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba de dolor la asesina mientras era arrastrada por la esfera, hasta estrellarse contra la pared y luego una fuerte explosión se formó en el lugar del impacto.

La asesina estaba empotrada en la pared con señales de quemaduras, donde luego cayó al suelo adolorida, donde acto seguido se levantó con algunas heridas y daños en su armadura y con furia al robot.

Star Light: Malditos...Esto me la vais a pagar con vuestras vidas...

Vulcan: ¿En metálico o aceptas talones?

Trataba de bromear Vulcan, aunque enseguida vio a la asesina salir volando a toda velocidad hacia él dispuesto a matarlo. Vulcan ahí vio las Keyblades de Ventus en el suelo y sin pensárselo dos veces, las agarró para usarlas para bloquear el ataque de la asesina. Star Light no se detuvo ahí y reanudando sus ataques de alta velocidad, atacaba a Vulcan en todas las direcciones mientras éste con las armas de Ventus trataba de defenderse.

Ignos armado con las armas de Mike, se preparaba para enfrentarse a Whinter Pain, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera atacarlo, de repente llegó a escuchar el grito de Ventus donde se iba oyendo cada vez más alto, hasta que finalmente apareció el pegaso rojo impulsado a toda velocidad por el arma de Vulcan, impactando de lleno contra el lobo que prácticamente lo mando a tomar por saco y estrellarlo en algún sitio lejano. El impacto con el lobo permitió a Ventus parar mientras recobraba el sentido. Ignos miraba alucinado la escena con los ojos bien abiertos ante lo que había pasado.

Ventus: Madre mía...¿Cómo hace el calovorota para usar esta arma sin salir volando? Un poco más y seguro que habría llegado a las Pegasus por lo menos.

Comentaba el pegaso rojo aun sujetando el arma de Vulcan. Ignos mirando un tanto sorprendido la escena, comentó.

Ignos: ¿Ventus? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ventus: Larga historia. Si me disculpas, tengo que ayudar al calvorota ese contra Star Ligth. Suerte contra Whinter, Ignos.

Decía esto el pegaso que fue volando en regreso hacia donde estaba Vulcan, dejando a Ignos con el lobo ya que Mike aun seguía bajo los escombros.

Eye Fox y Rockaid seguían combatiendo contra el centauro Thunder, donde el asesino empleaba todo el arsenal de su armadura donde disparaba balas o misiles contra ambos arqueros.

Rockaid: Este tío tira a matar.

Decía Rockaid saltando de un lado a otro mientras disparaba flechas de energía, pero el centauro las desvió con un golpe de su garra.

Eye Fox: Por eso debemos pararlo.

Respondía Eye Fox disparando desde su arma legendaria, una flecha mágica en que se convirtió en una red de energía que atrapó al centauro.

Fox: ¡Ya es nuestro!

Rockaid: ¡A darle a darle duro.

Ambos arqueros saltaron hacia el asesino, dispuestos los dos a acabar con él. Por desgracia el centauro con su armadura que aumentaba enormemente su fuerza, rompió con facilidad la red y rápidamente sacó un extraño martillo enorme de metal negro y mango amarillo, donde de inmediato golpeó el suelo con ella, provocando una fuerte explosión que hizo retroceder a ambos ponis.

Rockaid: ¡Arrea! ¿Qué rayos acaba de hacer ese tipo?

Preguntaba el potro que rápidamente se levantó al igual que Eye Fox y preparando su arco. El centauro con una sonrisa perversa, se dispuso a explicarse.

Thunder: Je, je, je ¿Os gusta? Es mi martillo explosivo por cortesía de nuestros proveedores. Cada golpe de este martillo, genera una fuerte explosión destructiva.

Eye Fox: Vaya cosa. Solo es una imitación barata del Martillo Atronador o la Atomic Hammer de Vulcan.

Le respondía retadora la arquera sin dejar de apuntar con su arco al centauro. Rockaid apoyándola, dijo éste también.

Rockaid: Cierto. En el fondo no es más que un palo con un petardo.

Thunder: Je, je, je...Un palo con un petardo. Que descripción más curiosa. No importa. Os desintegraré con él aquí y ahora.

Decía el centauro alzando su martillo para luego golpear el suelo y crear otra explosión, haciendo que Eye Fox y Rockaid retrocedieran para evitar la explosión generada por el martillo, a la vez que disparaban flechas contra Thunder, pero el centauro a golpe de martillo, destruía todas las flechas.

Fox: Bien, enano. Tú te enfrentaste antes a él ¿Alguna sugerencia para acabar con él?

Rockaid: Bueno...La última vez que me enfrenté a él, conté con la ayuda de Twilight...Y antes de eso, logré debilitarlo un poco cuando hice volar la academia de unicornios superdotados con él dentro.

Fox: ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

Exclamó sorprendida la arquera ante la respuesta que le había dado el enano. Rockaid excusándose, la respondió.

Rockaid: Bueno...Fueron medidas extremas que tuve que tomar...

Pero no tuvo tiempo de explicarse más, porque el centauro usando unos reactores que tenía en su armadura, fue veloz hacia donde estaban ambos arqueros y golpeando el suelo, provocó una fuerte explosión que mandó a volar a Eye Fox y Rockaid para luego estrellarse contra una pared, a la vez que sus arcos cayeron al suelo. Eye Fox y Rockaid también cayeron al suelo, donde el centauro sin perder tiempo, disparó desde unos cañones que salían de sus hombros, a unas plataformas colgantes haciendo que cayeran encima de ambos ponis pillándoles por debajo de la cintura e impidiendo que se pudieran mover.

Al mismo tiempo, un dispositivo cayó cerca de donde estaba Rockaid. El enano lo reconoció ya que era el mismo dispositivo que estaba tratando de arreglar Eye Fox en la nave Infinity. El potro miró a Eye Fox donde ésta también le veía y asintió la cabeza, adivinando lo que pensaba el enano.

Thunder: Ja, ja, ja. Ahora si que ha llegado el fin para vosotros dos, arqueritos.

Decía el centauro con una sonrisa perversa, mientras alzaba su martillo con intención de aplastar a ambos ponis. Ahí Eye Fox y Rockaid les respondieron de forma retadora.

Fox: ¡No somos arqueritos! ¡Yo soy científica!

Rockaid: ¡Y yo Caballero de la Realeza!

Rápidamente Rockaid recogió el dispositivo y tras activarlo, lo deslizó hasta pararse a los pies del centauro. Thunder retrocedió esperando que fuese un explosivo, hasta que vio que de éste surgió un minicampo de fuerza y ahí se deshizo, saliendo de ella el aviso de fallo.

Thunder se puso a reír maliciosamente al ver que sea lo que sea lo que tramaban ambos, había fallado, pero se extrañó cuando vio a ambos ponis taparse los ojos con sus brazos y de repente el dispositivo expulsó una onda de energía que mandó a volar al centauro.

Ahí Gizmo aprovechó para ir volando hasta donde estaban ambos ponis y tratando de levantar el peso que tenían estos encima para así liberarlos. Acto seguido ambos fueron a recuperar sus arcos, o al menos Eye Fox recogió el Arco de Gales de Rockaid, mientras Rockaid cogía el Infinity Arrow de Eye Fox.

Fox: No es mi arco, pero no puede ser más distinto al mío.

Eye Fox empuñando el arco del enano, logró disparar una potente flecha mágica que impactó en el centauro cuando éste se levantó. Rockaid en cambio, tenía problemas para empuñar el arco de Eye Fox.

Rockaid: ¿Cómo rayos se usa esto?

Preguntaba el enano que intentaba crear una flecha sin resultado alguno.

Fox: La Infinity Arrow crea cualquier flecha que tú quieras. Solo aplica tu imaginación y el arco lo hará por ti.

Explicó la arquera al enano. Rockaid por fin comprendiendo como hacerlo, se concentró y finalmente logró crear una flecha mágica y acto seguido la disparó hacia el centauro. Dicha flecha se convirtió al instante en una flecha tarda de manzana que impactó de lleno en el rostro del centauro, poniendo completamente perdido a éste.

Eye Fox puso una expresión de sorpresa y luego miró al enano con una cara como si dijera "¿En serio?".

Fox: ¿Una flecha tarta? ¿En serio?

Preguntaba con cierto sarcasmo la arquera. Ahí el enano se defendió.

Rockaid: Es lo primero que se me ocurrió ¿Vale?

Se quejaba éste por la insinuación de la arquera mientras el centauro furioso porque le estampasen un pastel en la cara, les gritó furioso a éstos.

Thunder: ¡Ahora si que estoy furioso de verdad! ¡No pienso tener piedad de vosotros!

Decía esto el centauro, disparando desde su armadura un sin fin de misiles donde Eye Fox, Rockaid y Gizmo tuvieron que ir de un lado a otro para esquivar los misiles.

Camaleón y Cooper estaban entre contenedores, tratando de no ponerse a tiro de Darkwind y sus lanzallamas.

Darkwind: Venga...No os escondáis. Solo os quiero incinerar un poco.

Decía el grifo con una sonrisa perversa mientras echaba leves soplos de fuego desde sus lanzallamas.

Cooper: ¿Qué tal ahora?

Se escuchó la voz del vaquero asomándose de detrás de un contenedor a espaldas del grifo y ahí le disparó con su bastón revolver. Dicho disparo impactó en la espalda de la armadura, causando leves daños donde el grifo se quejó y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para lanzar fuego tratando de incinerar al vaquero. Cooper rápidamente se escondió para evitar el fuego, aunque su sombrero fue levemente alcanzado por dichas llamas.

Cooper: Diantres. Este grifo es sin duda todo un pirómano.

Comentaba el vaquero mientra se sacudía el sombrero para apagar el fuego que este tenía.

Darkwind: No te escondas, inútil pony ladrón. Te voy a quitar las ganas de vivir para siempre. Je, je, je.

Decía el grifo que apuntaba con sus armas al escondite de donde estaba el vaquero. Cooper asomándose un poco, vio que de detrás del grifo sin que este se diera cuenta, estaba Camaleón detrás de él con un disfraz de mecánico y convirtiendo Infinity Charger en una llave inglesa, estaba saboteando el deposito de los lanzallamas del grifo. Una vez que terminó, Camaleón le hizo un gesto de "OK" al vaquero donde este último lo entendió y luego el changeling se fue con un disfraz de ratón para pasar desapercibido. El vaquero sonriendo, salió de su escondite para estar a tiro del grifo.

Cooper: ¡Aquí me tienes, pollo gigante! A ver que tal estamos de puntería.

Le decía con burla el vaquero. El grifo sonriendo malignamente, apuntando al vaquero con sus lanzallamas, le dijo.

Darkwind: Ja, ja, ja. "Tonto lava". Ahora si que te voy a fundir.

El grifo trató de lanzar sus llamas, pero inesperadamente sus armas en vez de lanzar fuego, estaban como bloqueadas y las mangueras como la mochila se estaban expandiéndose.

Darkwind: ¿Pero qué...?

Cooper: Disfruta de tu baño de fuego exclusivo. Je, je, je.

Se burlaba el vaquero mientras finalmente la mochila del grifo superó su límite y estalló, cubriendo al asesino en llamas mientras éste gritaba de dolor.

Camaleón: ¿Alguien ha pedido pollo asado para llevar?

Bromeaba ahora el changeling con un disfraz de cocinero mientras se acercaba al vaquero y chocaba su casco con la de él, pero la celebración no pudo continuar cuando vieron al grifo salir de llamas, cubierto de fuego.

Darkwind: ¡Malditos seáis los dos! ¡Os mataré por esto!

Gritaba furioso el grifo, golpeando a Camaleón y a Cooper antes de que tuvieran siquiera tiempo de reaccionar, y salir volando donde se estrellaron contra una pared y sus armas cayeron al suelo.

Camaleón estaba tendido en el suelo, teniendo el Bastón Revolver del vaquero enfrente de él. Mientras el grifo iba a por él.

Darkwind: ¡Tú serás el primero en morir!

Gritaba el grifo alzando su hacha cubierto en llamas, dispuesto a matar al changeling. Camaleón viendo el arma de Cooper, rápidamente la agarró y con ella apuntó al grifo y ahí disparó una potente bala que impactó al grifo y destrozó parte de la armadura que éste llevaba a la vez que retrocedió este último.

Camaleón: Vaya. No está mal esta arma.

Comentaba el changeling mientras el vaquero que había cogido el Infinity Charger, trataba de usarlo.

Cooper: ¡Eh, cambiaformas! ¿Cómo diantres se usa esto?

Camaleón: Se convierte en lo que tú quieras. Solo imagínate en lo que quieras que se convierta y el amuleto se convertirá en eso.

Cooper: ¿En serio? Que interesante.

Comentaba el vaquero. En ese momento el grifo volvió para atacar al changeling y Camaleón con un disfraz de mosca, esquivó el ataque y luego volando por encima del grifo, trató de golpearlo con la culata del arma que tenía forma de gancho, pero el grifo lo bloqueó con su hacha e intentó golpearla con su garra libre al changeling, donde Camaleón ahora se disfrazó de culebra y se enroscó en el brazo del grifo e irse escurriendo por todo su cuerpo. El grifo trataba de quitárselo de encima, hasta escuchó la voz del vaquero justo detrás de él.

Cooper: ¡Eh! ¡Pollo gigante!

El grifo se giró para su sorpresa ver al vaquero armado con un enorme bazooka con que le estaba apuntando su cara con él.

Darkwind: ¿Pero qué...?

Cooper: ¡Entrega especial!

Del arma surgió no un misil o cohete, sino un enorme guante impulsado por un brazo mecánico donde dicho guante golpeó en la cara del grifo que lo mandó a volar muy lejos atravesando todo cuando se encontraba por el camino. Camaleón que se había bajado antes de que el grifo recibiera el golpe, recobrando su aspecto normal, comentó.

Camaleón: Vaya. Eso no ha estado mal.

Cooper: Nada mal el artilugio este. Me sería muy útil para algunos buenos robos maestros.

Comentaba el vaquero mientras observaba el amuleto que tenía entre sus cascos.

Volviendo con Ignos. Éste seguía combatiendo contra el lobo, empleando las armas de Mike.

Whinter: ¡Te haré pedazos, unicornio!

Ignos: ¡En tus sueños, saco de pulgas!

Decía el unicornio logrando darle varios tajos con las armas al lobo mientras éste rugía de dolor. En ese momento se escuchó gritar a Mike por debajo de los escombros.

Mike: ¡Forma Ignea!

De debajo de los escombros hubo una explosión de fuego que apartó todos estos de encima y ahí apareció Mike, solo que con un aspecto distinto.

Ahora su apariencia era como la de un gran zorro de nueve colas y con un tamaño comparable a la de la princesa Celestia. Su pelaje era de color blanco con detalles negros y rojos. El pelaje de su espalda estaba erizada. Tenía un par de flamas en sus hombros y detrás de sus cuatro patas, las cuales se movían constantemente. Sus ojos eran de color dorado. Con unas marcas brillantes en su rostro, alrededor de sus ojos y en sus orejas. El brazalete de Ryo estaba situado en su pata derecha.

Ignos: Vaya. Eso mola.

Whinter: ¿Qué se supone que ha hecho ahora ese maldito pony mutante?

Mike sin mediar palabra, se movió a la velocidad del rayo, agarrando el arma de Ignos y a gran velocidad, comenzó a atacar al lobo en todas las direcciones con dicha arma. Pese a todo, solo lograba hacerle daños menores al gran lobo.

Whinter: Ja, ja, ja ¿Y se supone que te has hecho más fuerte? Ni siquiera siento los ataques.

Decía el lobo con una sonrisa burlona y perversa. Mike pese a estar atacando al lobo con todas sus fuerzas y empleando la Cruz de Combate, no lograba hacerle nada realmente.

Mike: (Tiene razón. No logro hacerle nada. Aun en mi forma Ígnea).

Ignos observaba la pelea, hasta que su vista se centró en los tubos donde el lobo se inyectaba la materia negra. Ahí es donde obtuvo la respuesta.

Ignos: (Eso es. Es como la otra vez cuando empleaba el Tiberium. Solo hay que cortar esos tubos para que dejen de suministrarle combustible).

Ignos fue hacia el lobo aprovechando que estaba distraído con Mike y de inmediato saltó a la espalda del lobo para tratar de cortarle los tubos. Por desgracia, el lobo dándose cuenta de ello, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, agarrando el cuello de Ignos impidiendo así que lo pudiera atacarlo. Ahí Whinter intentó arrearle un puñetazo con su garra libre, pero Mike empleando la cadena de la Cruz de Combate de Ignos, le atrapó el brazo y ahí Mike tiró de él haciendo que soltara a Ignos.

Whinter: ¡Ya estoy harto de ti y que te entrometas en mis asuntos! ¡Voy a aplastarte!

El lobo se lanzó hacia Mike mientras el zorro hacía lo mismo. Ahí ambos chocaron de garras quedando ambos en el sitio haciendo temblar el lugar por la onda de choque generado por ambos.

Whinter: Pienso hacerme un abrigo con tu piel de pony mutante.

Mike: Sigue soñando ¡Ahora Ignos!

Avisaba el zorro e Ignos aun con las armas de Mike en sus cascos, saltando a la espalda del lobo. Whinter intentó girarse, pero el zorro le tenía bien agarrado de sus garras para que no se moviera, dando vía libre a Ignos para que de un doble tajo, cortara los cables que suministraban materia negra en el cuerpo del lobo.

Whinter: ¡Noooo...!

Gritó de ira el lobo mientras su cuerpo al perder el suministro de materia negra, empezó a encogerse.

Ignos: Es como con el Tiberium. Sin un suministro constante, va perdiendo fuerzas.

Mike: Ni idea eso del Tiberium, pero si eso significa que ahora le podemos zurrarle, mejor.

Ignos: Por supuesto.

Ahí el zorro y el unicornio se lanzaron hacia el lobo. Ambos empleando las armas del otro, golpeando una y otra vez al lobo mientras éste se iba más y más encogiéndose de tamaño y perdiendo fuerzas. Mike le golpeó la cara con la cadena de la Cruz de Combate, e Ignos saltando primero a la espalda del zorro, se lanzó hacia el lobo y le dio un doble tajo en el pecho del lobo, causando un fuerte dolor a éste. Luego Mike e Ignos lanzaron un doble ataque contra el lobo que lo mandaron estrellarse contra la pared.

Mike e Ignos se detuvieron en sus ataques.

Ignos: Le hemos dado una buena a ese lobo.

Mike: Desde luego. Por cierto, tu arma. No está nada mal y sin duda es una chulada, pero yo aun sigo prefiriendo mi espada y mi cuchilla.

Ignos: Je, je, je. Lo mismo de las tuyas. Son una pasada, pero no las cambiaría por mi Cruz de Combate por nada.

Decían ambos mientras cada uno recobraba su armas.

Ventus iba volando aun llevando el Cañón Quántico de Vulcan. Desde lejos podía ver como Vulcan con las Keyblades del pegaso, tenía problemas para defenderse de los veloces ataques de la asesina Star light. Vulcan empleaba algunas de sus otras armas como cañones de energía y misiles, pero la yegua se movía demasiado deprisa para poder darla.

Ventus: (No va a ser fácil acabar con ella y yo apenas puedo usar esta arma debido al fuerte retroceso que tiene y que su puntería no es que sea muy certera. Podría usar un Sonic Rainbow, pero no hay distancia suficiente para alcanzarla la velocidad necesaria...A no ser...).

El pegaso centró su vista en el Cañón Quántico y ahí se le ocurrió una idea.

Ventus: ¡Tengo una idea!...Aunque es una locura digna de Ignos...Aunque ahora mismo no tengo mejores ideas para esto...Y espero que Ignos no se entere, porque de lo contrario me lo estará recordando por toda la vida.

El pegaso tomó distancia y luego fue volando a toda velocidad en dirección hacia donde estaban Vulcan y Star Light. Al mismo tiempo tenía el arma de Vulcan, solo que apuntando hacia atrás en vez de hacia delante.

Ventus: Bien...Que el poder legendario me de suerte...¡Ahora!

Ventus activo el cañón, disparando a toda potencia, haciendo que el pegaso saliera como un misil por el retroceso del arma, permitiendo así alcanzar hacer un Sonic Rainbow.

Star Light iba a atacar de nuevo a Vulcan, hasta que percibió el Sonic Rainbow de Ventus que iba directo hacia ella, placando por completo en ella y mandando a volar muy lejos hasta estrellarse contra una pared con dureza.

Vulcan: Carai, tronco. Eso ha sido una pasada.

Decía el robot artillero mientras Ventus un tanto aturdido por el ataque que acababa de realizar, le respondió.

Ventus: Sí...Gracias...Tu arma, Vulcan. No es por nada, pero yo prefiero mis Keyblades a usar un arma que si te descuidas, te manda a Japony por lo menos.

Vulcan: Je, je, je. Yo también prefiero mis armas. Estas especies de llaves gigantes no están mal, aunque yo prefiero las armas pesadas.

Ventus: No hace falta que lo jures, amigo.

Comentaban ambos sementales mientras iban cada uno recobrando sus armas.

Eye Fox y Rockaid disparaban flechas de energía al centauro, donde éste contraatacaba con sus misiles.

Fox: Debemos detener a este centauro como sea.

Rockaid: Yo tengo una idea genial. Y tu arco me viene perfecto para ello.

Respondía con gran tono de confianza el enano. Eye Fox confiando que el potro hubiese tenido alguna buena idea, decidió confiar en él.

Fox: ¿En serio? Pues adelante.

El enano sonrió y apuntando con la Infinity Charger, disparó una flecha mágica de color rosa, donde segundos después adoptó la silueta de Sweetie Belle dando alegres saltitos en dirección al centauro. Eye Fox al ver lo que había hecho ahora el enano con la Infinity Charger, se hizo un facepalm en la cara.

Fox: Ay, no...Otra flecha ridícula...

El centauro veía la pony mágica dirigirse con alegres saltitos hacia el centauro mientras el asesino riéndose, dijo.

Thunder: Ja, ja, ja ¿Y se supone que esto va a detenerme?

El centauro con una risa burlona, agarró con su garra del cuello del pony mágica y la elevó hasta tenerla a su altura. En ese momento la pony mágica empezó a brillar con intensidad para sorpresa del centauro.

Thunder: ¿Pero qué...?

En ese instante la pony mágica creada por Rockaid, estalló liberando una enorme cantidad de magia que dañó seriamente al centauro donde ahí gritó de dolor.

Fox: ¡Arrea! Retiro lo dicho. Eso ha sido una pasada.

Rockaid: Je, je, je. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo y más dinero, habría hecho algo incluso mejor.

Bromeaba el enano mientras veía al centauro con gran parte de su armadura destruida. Ahí el enano y la arquera recuperaron cada uno su respectivo arco.

Camaleón y Cooper estaban con Darkwind donde el ave tenía parte de su traje estropeado y sus armas inutilizadas, solo le quedaba su hacha.

Darkwind: Malditos...Esto me la vais a pagar.

Decía el grifo alzando su hacha dispuesto a atacar, pero un disparo certero hizo que perdiera el arma de su garra.

Camaleón: Cuidadito, amigo. Entre nosotros saltan chispas.

Decía Camaleón con un disfraz de vaquero y armado con el Bastón Revolver. Cooper haciéndole gracia el disfraz y frase del changeling, comentó.

Cooper: Y hablando de chispas. Veamos que tal le sienta el pollo al horno.

Bromeaba el vaquero que portando todavía el Infinity Charger, convirtió el amuleto en un especie de rifle de raíles eléctricos y ahí lanzó un potente rayo eléctrico que prácticamente envolvió al grifo en electricidad.

Darkwind: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba de dolor el grifo mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto de electricidad.

Camaleón: Nada mal, vaquero.

Cooper: Lo mismo de ti, amigo.

Decían ambos mientras recuperaban cada uno sus armas.

Mike: Bien. Es hora de poner punto y final a esto.

Ignos: Completamente de acuerdo, Mike.

Mike: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Zorro Ardiente!

 **Música Finisher**

Las patas del zorro quedaron envueltas en puro fuego mientras la Knight King y la Infernus Blade que las sujetaban con las cola, estaban también envueltos en llamas.

Mike: ¡Vamos allá!

Mike e Ignos fueron corriendo en dirección hacia el lobo donde éste último en pose desafiante, les dijo.

Whinter: ¡Aquí os espero!

Ignos: ¡Y aquí llegamos!

Ignos saltó para quedar subido encima del zorro. Ahí ambos se lanzaron hacia el lobo donde Mike con sus armas y garras e Ignos con su Cruz de Combate, golpearon una y otra vez al gran lobo, causando múltiples daños a éste.

Whinter: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Vulcan: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Mega Estallido Quántico!

Vulcan apuntó con el Cañón Quántico a Light Star, mientras Ventus se adelantaba volando con las Keyblades. Vulcan disparó su arma una gran esfera ardiente de energía donde adelantó a Ventus y golpeó a Star Light causando fuertes daños a esta mientras Ventus con sus armas a modo de cruz, la golpeó con éstas a la asesina.

Light Star: ¡Ahhhh...!

Fox: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Doble Rugido de Dragón!

Eye Fox apunto con su Infinity Arrow al centauro mientras Rockaid hacía lo mismo.

Fox: ¡Que el gran dragón devore a mis enemigos!

Rockaid: ¡Y que me flecha de Gales les parte el cu...!

Gizmo: "Pitidos fuertes".

Rockaid: Esto...¡Que les den su merecido!

Eye Fox lanzó su flecha que se convirtió en dos dragones de energía verde que iban en espiral el uno con el otro mientras Rockaid lanzó una potente flecha mágica que dejaba una estela tras de sí y se ponía en medio de ambos dragones. Ambos ataques impactaron en el centauro, causando un daño enorme a éste.

Thunder: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Camaleón: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Multi Ataque Máximo!

Todo se volvió negro con fondo negro y con suelo negro. Camaleón con un disfraz de caballero de justas, convirtió la Infinity Charger en una lanza y luego cargó contra el grifo, donde le dio en el estomago, luego lo levantó por encima de su cabeza y lo lanzó hacia el vaquero.

Cooper: ¡Hora de practicar un poco tiro al pollo gigante!

Cooper apuntó con su Bastón Revolver al grifo mientras éste volaba por el aire y acto seguido disparó dando en el blanco y cayendo este al suelo, donde le esperaba Camaleón con un disfraz de tenista y con su arma convertida en raqueta, le golpeó con ella mandando de vuelta hacia el vaquero.

Cooper con el gancho de su arma, le atrapó la pata trasera del grifo y girando sobre sí mismo, lo mandó de vuelta hacia Camaleón donde este tenía un disfraz de jugador Baseball con su arma convertida en bate y con ella golpeó con fuerza al grifo que lo mandó hacia el cielo otra vez.

El grifo acabó en un gran espacio donde se convirtió en un especie de universo en miniatura y ahí vio a Camaleón disfrazado de universo mientras Cooper estaba subido en una miniluna. Camaleón extendiendo sus brazos, surgieron de sus cascos unos hilos que atraparon los planetas y tiró de ellos para mandarlos contra el grifo impactando de lleno contra él y para rematar la faena, Cooper aun subido en la luna, concentró energía en su arma y realizó un potente disparo hacia el lugar del choque, provocando una fuerte explosión.

Darkwind: ¡Ahhhh...!

Los cuatro asesinos estaban malheridos mientras sus cuerpos estaban rodeados de corrientes de energía.

Mike: ¡Venga, equipo! ¡Hora de capturarlos!

Mike, Eye Fox, Vulcan y Camaleón: ¡Tarjetas de Captura!

Mike y su patrulla sacaron cada uno unas tarjetas planas y las lanzaron a los pies de los asesinos. De dichas tarjetas surgieron unos torbellinos que atraparon a los asesinos, encerrándolos en el interior de dichas tarjetas.

Light: ¿Qué es esto?

Whinter: ¡Maldición! ¡Sacadme de aquí!

Thunder: ¡No volví de la muerte para estar así!

Deadwind: ¡Sacadme de aquí o lo lamentareis!

Gritaban los asesinos que golpeaban sin parar la pantalla tratando de liberarse. Mike y su grupo cogían cada uno una tarjeta mientras los caballeros observaban curiosos aquello.

Ignos: ¿Y eso, Mike?

Mike: Son tarjetas de captura. Las usamos para capturar criminales y poder transportarlos mejor.

Ventus: Mira tú. No está mal pensado eso.

Rockaid: Así es mucho más fácil.

Cooper: Y el pollo es más fácil de transportar a cualquier casa que lo pida. je, je, je.

Bromeaba el vaquero. Ahí Mike comentó.

Mike: Debo decir que vuestras armas son impresionantes, amigos.

Ventus: Sí. De todos modos, es raro que las Armas Legendarias hayan funcionado con vosotros.

Vulcan: ¿A qué te refieres, colega?

Ignos: Es que normalmente nuestras armas legendarias y las que tienen Twilight y las otras, solo funcionan con nosotros.

Rockaid: Ahora que lo dices, es verdad. A mí me resultó raro que Eye Fox pudiera usar mi arco sin problemas, cuando se supone que solo yo lo puedo usar.

Fox: Ya veo que vuestras armas son muy especiales, pero si nos basamos en lo que decís ¿Por qué nosotros hemos podido usarlas?

Ventus: Bueno. Aunque es cierto que las armas solo funcionan con nosotros, ha habido excepciones. Como lo fue en una ocasión con Starlight y la Cruz de Combate de Ignos.

Ignos: En cierto modo, las armas legendarias son como si tuvieran conciencia. Quizás os han dejado usar a vosotros nuestras armas porque lo habrán considerado oportuno. Al menos en teoría.

Fox: Ya veo. Fascinante.

Respondía ahora Eye Fox interesada en las armas legendarias de los caballeros.

Mike: Bueno. Ya pensaremos en eso después. Ahora tenemos que rescatar a Holy de ese maldito loco.

Todos asintieron y fueron corriendo en busca de Holy. Mientras tanto, Blackgate vio como los asesinos fueron derrotados por el grupo.

Holy: Ahora vas listo. Ya te puedes irte preparando para cuando Mike te encuentre y nos volvamos a reunir. Te va a dar la paliza de tu vida hasta el punto que vas a desear estar en el Inframundo ese y no querer volver a salir jamás.

Decía confiada la fénix blanca. Blackgate parecía serio, pero luego riéndose perversamente, respondió a la fénix.

Blackgate: Eso si logra superar un pequeño juego del escondite, donde tú serás la principal protagonista. Je, je, je.

Decía esto el alicornio robot con una pérfida y cruel sonrisa. Pese a las palabras de Blackgate, Holy no se sintió intimidada en absoluto, ya que confiaba plenamente en su amigo Mike y en el vinculo que los une a ambos.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	36. Blackgate el Híbrido

**Blackgate el Híbrido**

Por unos pasillos de las instalaciones, iban Mike aun en su forma zorro y su patrulla como los caballeros, todos éstos corriendo.

Mike: ¡Vamos! ¡Deprisa! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Holy como sea!

Comentaba Mike cuya principal preocupación era encontrar a su compañera Holy, siendo el gran zorro el que iba delante del grupo corriendo a toda prisa.

Rockaid: Al menos...Ve un poco más despacio...Que tengo las patas cortas.

Le rogaba el potro que corría como podía que debido a su pequeño tamaño, no podía ir demasiado rápido.

Cooper: ¡Tranquilizate un poco, amigo! No creo que tu ave mascota se vaya a mover de donde está.

Nada más decir eso el vaquero, Mike se detuvo de golpe. Paró tan de repente que el grupo tuvo que pararse también, sin poder evitar chocarse unos con otros.

Ignos: ¿Pasa algo, Mike?

Preguntó Ignos al zorro. Mike no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta donde ahí miró fijamente a los ojos del vaquero y ahí le dijo.

Mike: No vuelvas a referirte a Holy como "Mascota" ¿Vale?

Decía con tono enojado el zorro. Cooper notando la mirada intimidante del zorro, se ajustó el sombrero mientras se disculpaba con él.

Cooper: Ejem...Perdón.

Fox: No debiste hablar mal de Holy, amigo.

Vulcan: Cierto. Al jefe no le gusta que hablen de Holy como si fuese una mascota. Nada molesta más al jefe que eso.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios".

Comentaban estos últimos ante lo que había dicho el vaquero. Ignos ahí le comentó al zorro.

Ignos: Holy es muy importante para ti ¿Verdad?

Ante la pregunta del unicornio, Mike agachó un poco la cabeza mientras con actitud melancólica, se puso a contar su historia con su fénix.

Mike: Holy y yo nos conocemos desde que tenía por lo menos 10 u 11 años. Y desde que rompió el cascarón, estuvimos juntos desde siempre y rara vez nos separamos.

Ventus: ¿Cómo os conocisteis exactamente?

Preguntaba ahora Ventus. Ahí Eye Fox respondió a la pregunta del pegaso.

Fox: Fue durante una misión para el Imperio de Cristal. Tuvimos que viajar por el mundo para buscar a unos guardianes para una cosa muy importante.

Camaleón: Uno de ellos fue la guardiana de la naturaleza.

Vulcan: Oh, sí...La guardiana de la naturaleza. Que belleza.

Rockaid: ¿Tan hermosa es esa?

Vulcan: Ya lo creo, enano. Una yegua de los bosques cuya belleza era divina, y no veas que flancos tenía.

Rockaid: No me digas. je, je, je..

Comentaban el robot artillero y el enano fantaseando un poco, hasta que Eye Fox molesta, les llamó la atención a ambos.

Fox: Dejad de hacer el tonto, por Celestia.

Ventus: Por favor, continua, Mike.

Mike: Sí. Después de ayudar a la guardiana de la naturaleza con un problema de ogros. Ella nos recompensó a mi amiga Darkwing y a mí, regalando a cada uno un huevo de fénix celeste. Yo obtuvo a Holy y Darkwing a Dark Cloud, nuestros fénix celestes. Nuestros compañeros, nuestros amigos. Que buenos recuerdos de cuando llegaron a nuestras vidas dichos fénix.

Contaba su historia el zorro, recordando los buenos momentos que pasó con su fénix Holy, quien fue su mejor amiga desde el día que se conocieron.

Mike: Por eso Holy la trato como una amiga y casi como una hermana. Por esa razón no acepto que nadie la trate como una mascota. Ha estado conmigo ayudándome en mis batallas y ha significado mucho para mí mi amiga Holy.

Cooper: Ya veo. Vaya, amigo. Se nota que estáis unidos los dos. Lamento el haber llamado mascota antes a Holy.

Se disculpaba el vaquero con el zorro, ahora lamentando el haber llamado antes mascota al fenix de Mike.

Mike: Se disculpa. Ahora vayamos a buscar a Holy. Siento que me necesita.

Ignos: Te ayudaremos a recuperar a tu amiga, Mike.

Mike: Gracias.

El grupo asintió y volvieron a reanudar su marcha para encontrar y rescatar a Holy.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, Night Ray, Star White, Heart Fire y Felia. Trataban de defender a Light Hope como a las CMC de los temibles Whitegate y Megahorn. Hasta ahora tenían problemas incluso contando con el reciente Bankai obtenidos por los dos hermanos.

Star White: (Piensa...Debo concentrarme...Solo así podré usar el poder de la espada ¿Qué decía la tía Rainbow en casos así?).

Pensaba para si el potro pegaso mientras una nubecilla se formaba encima de su cabeza donde en ella se veía a la Rainbow de su mundo.

Rainbow del recuerdo: Recuerda, Star White. Si alguna vez tienes problemas para concentrarte en algo, lo que debes recordar es...

La explicación fue interrumpida cuando de repente Rainbow apareció con su traje de Wonderbolt y ahí se puso a decir.

Rainbow del recuerdo: ¡Mira, Star White! ¡Los nuevos uniformes de los Wonderbolts son comodísimos y es como si no llevara nada de nada.

Decía ahora esto Rainbow con su traje y moviendo sus flancos. Aquello hizo gruñir a Star White, sintiéndose bastante fastidiado de por sí.

Star White: (Argth...Estupida y sexy tía Rainbow...)

Megahorn: ¡Basta de juegos! ¡Entregadnos a la doctora o lo vais a lamentar!

Amenazaba el minotauro. Ahí los potros respondieron de forma retadora.

Heart Fire: ¡Nunca!

Felia: ¡Cierto! ¡No vamos a entregaros a la abuela para nada!

Megahorn: ¡Vosotros os lo habéis buscado!

El minotauro cargó contra el grupo mientras estos veían como el asesino iba hacia ellos. Al final Star White queriendo defender a su familia como fuese, gritó.

Star White: ¡No toques a mi familia!

El potro pegaso alzó su katana donde ésta brillo y de ella surgió una fuerte ola que pilló por sorpresa al minotauro. Al final dicha ola golpeó a Megahorn haciendo que fuera llevado hasta estrellarse contra una pared.

Star White: Carai...Me ha salido...

Celebraba el pegaso aunque no estaba muy seguro de como lo había hecho. Whitegate observando todo, comentó.

Whitegate: Si quieres que algo salga bien. Tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.

Decía el asesino sacando unas cuchillas de su armadura, en ese momento se escuchó un especie de grito.

Star Sun: ¡Aléjate de mi esposa y de mis nietos!

Aparecía Star Sun volando por el aire, lanzando un rayo desde su casco, haciendo retroceder al asesino.

Star White: ¡Abuelo!

Heart Fire: ¡Que bien! El abuelo está aquí.

Celebraban los potros. Whitegate iba a atacar, hasta que uno rayos mágicos le obligaron a apartarse, y de ahí aparecieron Twilight y las otras mane, como la propia Ember.

Apple Bloom: ¡Hermana!

Scootaloo: ¡Nos alegramos que estéis aquí!

Celebraban las potras al ver a sus hermanas mayores como a las otras.

Ember: ¡Tranquilas, pequeñas! ¡Aquí está la única y flamante Ember Paint para salvar el día!

Hablaba de forma presumida la yegua mientras Night Ray y los otros potros comentaron entre ellos.

Night Ray: Vaya presumida.

Star White: Es verdad.

Felia: A su lado, Trixie parece una reprimida.

Heart Fire: Es verdad.

Los jóvenes se reían por lo bajo, pero que pese a todo Ember les escuchó y les llamó la atención a éstos.

Ember: ¿Qué decís, jovencitos?

Jóvenes: ¡Nada!

Contestaron estos emulando una sonrisa inocente. Whitegate y Megahorn se reunieron.

Megahorn: ¡No importa que os juntarais todos! ¡Vosotros solos no sois nada para nosotros!

Star Sun: ¿Quién dice que hayamos venido solos?

Contestó el general con una sonrisa maliciosa. En ese momento aparecieron varios colosos, inmortales y cruzados reales, rodeando el lugar y todos apuntando con sus armas a los asesinos. Whitegate viendo que ahora estaban en inferioridad, optó por una retirada táctica.

Whitegate: Supongo que ahora nos tenemos que marchar. Ya nos volveremos a ver.

Y de improviso sacó de su armadura una especie de esfera, donde ahí la estrelló en el suelo provocando una enorme nube de humo. Las tropas celestes dispararon sus armas contra el humo esperando dar a los asesinos, pero cuando el humo desapareció, no había rastro de éstos.

Twilight: Se han escapado.

Rainbow: ¡Malditos! ¡Ahora que tenía cuentas que ajustar con esos!

Star Sun ignorando todo lo demás, fue hacia su esposa que estaba siendo cuidada por las CMC y ahí la cogió en brazos a su esposa mientras la yegua abría los ojos.

Star Sun: ¿Estás bien, querida?

Light Hope: Sí, querido. Estoy bien gracias a nuestros nietos.

Contestaba la yegua con una sonrisa en brazos de su marido, para alivio del semental que estaba enormemente preocupado y ahora podía suspirar aliviado.

Todos se alegraron de que éstos estuvieran bien, pero la calma no duró mucho cuando escucharon rugir al ciber behemoth donde la enorme bestia seguía arrasando el lugar pese a lo constantes ataques combinados de la guardia de Canterlot, la marine y la Guardia Celeste.

Applejack: ¡Caracoles! ¡Nos habíamos olvidado de la cosa esa!

Pinkie: Sí. Es increíble que se nos haya olvidado la presencia de algo tan grande como esa cosa.

Rarity: ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?

Fluttershy: Ehh...¿Asustarnos?

Rainbow: Esa es tu respuesta para todo.

Comentaban las yeguas preocupadas, hasta que ahí Star Sun las dijo para tranquilizarlas.

Star Sun: No os preocupéis. Hemos solicitado cruceros de batalla arcángel para que se ocupen de esa bestia.

Pinkie: ¿Crucero de batalla arcángel?

Twilight: ¿Qué es eso, general?

Antes de obtener respuesta, del cielo emergieron unas enormes y colosales naves, cuyo tamaño era comparable casi a las de una viuda negra del imperio. Estaban enormemente armados con cañones de todo tipo y fuertemente blindados. Dichas naves nada más aparecer, comenzaron a disparar contra el enemigo arrasando formaciones enteras, y un vez que tuvieron a tiro al ciberbemoth, concentraron su fuego en la bestia causando fuertes daños por todos lados y logrando destruir sus escudos. Ahora la bestia era vulnerable a los ataques, quedando solamente su armadura y blindaje. Star Sun contactando con la flota, les dio la orden siguiente a las grandes naves de guerra.

Star Sun: ¡Aquí el general Star Sun! ¡La bestia se ha quedado sin escudos! ¡Bombardead con todo lo que tengáis a la bestia! ¡Doctor Phalax! ¡Que la Lanza de Orión bombardeé en el lugar donde está la bestia!

Nada más dar la orden, la flota de naves comenzaron a disparar contra la bestia, sufriendo ésta enormes daños. Desde el espacio, la Lanza de Orión disparaba potentes rayos solares que impactaban con total precisión en la bestia, causando daños mayores a la bestia.

Ahora con la bestia ya debilitada y medio muerta, Piro Fire, Lucia y Holy Blade, se prepararon los tres para rematar a la bestia.

Piro Fire: Bien. Ahora el bicho está casi muerto. Es oportunidad de rematarlo.

Blade: Entonces adelante. Vamos a machacar a esta cosa. Así mi hermosa Ember podrá ver lo grandioso que soy al acabar con este reptil prehistórico.

Hablaba el alicornio blanco en parte soñando con su adorada Ember Paint. Piro Fire rotó los ojos mientras pensaba para sí.

Piro: (Menudo idiota...No se parece en nada al Holy Blade que conocimos un tanto después de la Guerra Celeste).

Lucia: Bien. Todos a una.

Decía Lucía empuñando su Espada del Infierno 2.0., Piro Fire cargando de energía los cañones de su Buster Crosser y Holy Blade empuñando la Vandal Heart y la Lion Heart. Ahí los tres lanzaron a la vez sus ataques.

Lucia: ¡Filo del Infierno!

Piro Fire: ¡Explosión de Fuego!

Blade: ¡Atomic Blast!

Los tres lanzaron a la vez sus ataques, impactando todas en el ciber behemonth, provocando una enormes y descomunal explosión de grandes dimensiones donde la bestia sufrió un daño descomunal y acabó seriamente dañado con su cuerpo sangrando en grandes cantidades.

Blade: Esa cosa sigue viva.

Piro Fire: No por mucho tiempo ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Doble Explosión Solar!

 **Música Finisher**

Piro Fire iba ascendiendo hasta estar a cierta altura por encima de la bestia.

Piro Fire: ¡Prepárate, bestia! ¡Te voy a dar motivos para temer al fuego!

Decía Piro Fire mientras iba cargando los cañones de su Buster Crosser a máxima potencia, para luego disparar dos pequeñas esferas de fuego donde a medida que iban avanzando, aumentaban de forma progresiva hasta alcanzar el tamaño de dos enormes soles.

Ambas bolas de fuego impactaron de lleno en la criatura provocando una doble explosión, quedando la enorme bestia cubierta de llamas mientras rugía de dolor para finalmente desintegrarse por completo.

Piro Fire: Bien. Ese bicho es historia.

Blade: ¡Toma ya! ¡Esto es genial! ¿Lo habéis visto, pandilla? ¡Ese bestia no ha podido con el gran Holy Blade! Ja, ja, ja.

Celebraba el alicornio blanco mientras emulaba un baile, mientras Piro Fire rotaba los ojos por la actitud idiota de éste y Lucia se iba riendo. Ahí Piro Fire comentó.

Piro Fire: Menudo idiota. Dime, Lucia. En los recuerdos que la Lucia original que tienes ¿Tienes alguno que confirme si este Holy Blade es tan idiota como parece?

Lucia: Ja, ja, ja. La verdad es que la Lucia original no tuvo mucho trato con el alicornio blanco. Ni siquiera hay alguno donde ésta haya tratando con él en persona. Je, je, je.

Volviendo a las instalaciones, una compuerta fue volada en pedazos por una llamada y por ella pasaron la patrulla y los caballeros.

Blackgate: Vaya. Parece que me habéis encontrado más rápido de lo esperado.

Hablaba el alicornio robot que estaba en una amplia sala llena de ordenadores y en el centro un contenedor donde había un enorme híbrido tipo behemoth. Mike mirando con furia al alicornio robot, se adelantó a la vez que le alzaba la voz a éste.

Mike: ¡Deja de chacharas y dime donde está Holy, antes de que decida destrozarte por completo!

Amenazaba el zorro mientras la Knight King que era sujetada por una de sus colas, adoptaba una forma alterna a modo de hacha doble de color blanco y dorado, con ambas hojas en forma de alas de ángel. Ante la amenaza, Blackgate riéndose, le respondió.

Blackgate: Me imagino que te refieres a tu pequeña pajarita. Si quieres encontrarla, tendrás que ganar en un pequeño juego.

Ignos: ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No pensamos meternos en uno de tus malditos juegos enfermos!

Le alzaba la voz ahora Ignos ya que como este y el resto de los caballeros, conocían bien a Blackgate y sus enfermos juegos mentales. El alicornio robot riéndose malvadamente, respondió.

Blackgate: Oh, pero os conviene...Si es que queréis salvar la vida de la pequeña fénix. Je, je, je.

El alicornio robot pulsó un botón y del suelo se abrieron multiples compuertas donde en ellas surgieron varias jaulas donde en todas estás aparecían fénix blancos en cada una de ellas.

Mike: ¿Qué es esto?

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Muy simple. Os reto a que encontréis a la fénix original entre todos estos fénix blancos que son en realidad hologramas de ella.

Holy: Aquí estoy, Mike.

Holy2: No la hagas caso, Mike. Yo soy la verdadera Holy.

Holy3: Impostoras. Yo soy la única y original.

Hablaban a la vez todas las fénix blanca, haciendo imposible identificar a la verdadera Holy.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Os tocará buscar, pero más o vale que elijáis bien porque si os equivocáis, las demás jaula se hundirán en el suelo donde abajo les espera unos potentes lanzallamas que incinerarán a la fénix original si no la elegís a la primera. Je, je, je.

Hablaba malvadamente el alicornio robot. El grupo no sabía por donde buscar y a quién elegir.

Rockaid: Ay, madre ¿Cómo lo hacemos para encontrarla entre todas éstas?

Vulcan: A mí me parecen todas iguales.

Cooper: Habrá que mirar una a una para asegurarnos.

Gizmo: (Pitidos varios).

Fox: Gizmo tiene razón. Si nos equivocamos, Holy será incinerada. Habrá que asegurarse de que encontramos la original.

El grupo no sabía que hacer mientras en cambio Mike estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Sin mediar palabra, se acercó a una jaula y la miró por unos momentos a esta. Blackgate sonrió con malicia ya que sabía que aquella no era la verdadera, pero inesperadamente el zorro miró a su izquierda donde había un especie de bloque de metal. Sin mediar palabra, el zorro se lanzó hacia dicho bloque y con unos golpes de su hacha, la partió en pedazos donde en ella salió nada menos que la fénix original Holy.

Holy: ¡Mike!

Mike: ¡Holy!

Ambos se alejaron de reencontrarse, mientras Blackgate estaba impactado ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

Blackgate: ¡Imposible! Pero...¿Cómo...?

Mike: Me imaginé que no pondrías a mi compañera a la vista de todos y la tendrías escondida, dejando los otros como señuelos.

Le explicaba el zorro al alicornio robot mientras el resto del grupo miraron muy molestos a Blackgate por intentar engañarlos.

Ventus: Así que nos ha querido engañar.

Rockaid: ¡Menudo tramposo malvado!

Blackgate: No lo entiendo. Aun así eso no explica como averiguaste que la tenía escondida ahí.

Mike: Lo que debes saber, Blackgate. Es que entre un fénix celeste y su portador hay siempre un vinculo irrompible. Por lo que en todo momento sabía donde estaba mi compañera y viceversa.

Explicaba de nuevo Mike al alicornio robot para enorme sorpresa de este último.

Mike: Bien. Y ahora es hora de que pagues por haber secuestrado a mi compañera ¿Estás lista, Holy?

Holy: Por supuesto, Mike. Yo también tengo ganas de darle su merecido a ese tipo por tenerme encerrada. Por lo que voy a pedirte que no te contengas en darle una paliza.

Ambos sonrieron y finalmente Mike alzó la voz.

Mike: ¡Fox Bankai!

La fénix se fusionó con su portador donde su cuerpo se envolvió en fuego. En ese momento Mike obtuvo una armadura de cristal color rojo fuego que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, excepto sus colas, garras y cabeza. Sus colas estaban cubiertas por una capa de fuego dorado y las puntas de las mismas eran afiladas. También llevaba un casco igualmente hecho de cristal color rojo fuego con la forma de su cabeza.

Caballeros: ¡Whoaa...!

Exclamaron los caballeros al ver la nueva apariencia de Mike con la fusión de su fénix. Blackgate también estaba impactado ante lo que veía.

Blackgate: ¡No me das miedo! ¡En el fondo solo eres un maldito pony mutante con armadura nueva! ¡No eres rival para mí!

Hablaba tratando de sonar valiente el alicornio robot, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado. Le hablaron del enorme poder que adquiría el alicornio cuando se fusionaba con su fénix, y no sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer ahora con su aspecto de zorro de nueve colas. Mike mirando a sus amigos, les dijo a éstos.

Mike: Chicos. De este canalla me ocupo yo. Tiene que pagar por el mal rato que le ha hecho pasar a mi amiga Holy.

Ventus: Te entendemos, amigo.

Ignos: Por nosotros no te cortes.

Cooper: Como si quieres hacerte una funda con su metal una vez que se recicle.

Rockaid: Asegúrate de darle lo suyo.

Fox: Adelante, Mike. Te apoyamos.

Vulcan: Déle una de mi parte, jefe.

Camaleón: Estamos contigo, Mike.

Gizmo: (Pitidos varios).

Mike sonrió y luego centro su vista en Blackgate.

Blackgate: ¡Aquí te espero, maldito pony mutante!

Decía retador el alicornio robot, sacando unas cuchillas de sus brazos. Mike sin decir nada, se desplazó a toda velocidad hacia el alicornio robot donde le dio un fuerte puñetazo al estomago de este.

Mike: Esto por secuestrar a mi amiga Holy.

Luego Mike empezó a darle un sin fin de puñetazos, patadas y coletazos como varios cortes con el hacha que tenía en una de sus colas.

Mike: Esto por tratar de hacerla daño.

Acto seguido le dio una patada ascendente que lo mandó a volar hacia arriba mientras Mike juntando sus garras delanteras a un lado de sus caderas, dijo.

Mike: Y esto para que tengas tu merecido ¡Esfera del Zorro Ardiente!

Gritó Mike mientras entre sus garras se formaba una esfera de energía llameante, para acto seguido lanzarlo a modo de rayo contra Blackgate, impactando de lleno en el robot y provocar una fuerte explosión.

Vulcan: ¡En el blanco!

Rockaid: ¡Toma ya! ¡Ese si que es un pedazo zorro!

Ignos: Ja, ja, ja. Sin duda, genial.

Celebraba el grupo mientras Blackgate caía al suelo con su cuerpo bien dañado.

Mike: Se acabó, Blackgate. Ríndete sin oponer resistencia

Ventus: Hazlo y no recibirás más daños.

Rockaid: Aunque menos de los que el zorro te ha dado ya, claro.

Blackgate ahora estaba en seria desventaja. Los caballeros y la patrulla lo tenían completamente a su merced. Trataba de buscar alguna salida, hasta que su vista se centró en el behemoth híbrido que estaba en el interior del tanque y ahí se le ocurrió una perversa idea.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Creo que no. Aun tengo una carta que mostrar.

El alicornio robot de repente realizó un extraño conjuro donde a sus pies se formaba un especie de circulo mágico. Mike y su patrulla esperaban algún tipo de hechizo mientras Ignos mirando el círculo, exclamó.

Ignos: ¡Cuidado! Está tratando de realizar un hechizo alquímico.

Camaleón: ¿Hechizo Alquímico? ¿Algo así cómo de alquimia?

Preguntaba el changeling ante la advertencia del unicornio azul.

Ventus: Sea lo que sea, no podemos dejar que lo complete ¡Ataquemos todos juntos!

Mike: Ya habéis oído, chicos ¡A por él!

El grupo se lanzó hacia el alicornio robot mientras Blackgate con una risa perversa a la vez que un segundo circulo se formó bajo la capsula de contención donde estaba el híbrido, respondió.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Creo que no.

Justo en ese momento Blackgate brilló con una luz cegadora, obligando al grupo a detenerse y a taparse los ojos con el brazo para protegerse. Blackgate se convirtió de repente en una esfera roja sangre donde se introdujo en el tanque de contención y luego introducirse en el interior del híbrido. Ahí el hibrido abrió el ojo y acto seguido se formó una fuerte explosión donde destruyó la capsula por completo.

Cuando la explosión terminó y el grupo pudo por fin ver, se sorprendieron ante lo que tenían delante de ellos.

Enfrente de ellos tenían al híbrido libre, pero con un aspecto diferente. Era algo más grande que antes. Cuatro patas en vez de las dos que tenía, dando apariencia de centauro. Tres padres de brazos donde las dos inferiores eran cuchillas tipo hoz. Su único ojo rojo se dividió en tres más pequeños y brillantes. Lo más llamativo es que tenía partes mecánicas y cibernéticas en brazos y piernas como en buena parte del cuerpo y cabeza, como si fuera un ser medio máquina y medio orgánico. Su cuerpo era enormemente negro y perturbador.

Rockaid: ¡Carai! Eso impresiona.

Fox: Nunca vi nada igual.

Ignos: ¿Es eso normal en un híbrido de esos?

Camaleón: No especialmente. Al menos que nosotros sepamos.

Cooper: Sí que es feo el bicho ese.

Mike: Normal o no, sigue siendo un híbrido que destruir.

Ventus: Cierto. No nos dejemos intimidar por esta cosa.

En ese momento el híbrido se echó a reír, solo que su risa sonaba conocida y aun más cuando inesperadamente el híbrido habló.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Veo que esto os ha sorprendido, pero bastante.

Todos: ¡¿Blackgate?!

Exclamaron todos al escuchar la voz del alicornio robot en el híbrido mientras resonaba la risa del malvado alicornio robot.

Blackgate: Ja, ja, ja. Así es.

Ventus: Pero ¿Cómo...?

Blackgate: Usando un hechizo de alquimia que he logrado crear hace poco, me he fusionado con el híbrido para así aumentar mi poder. Al ver en acción a los híbridos, soy consciente de lo poderosos que son y de lo que yo podría conseguir si me apropio de esa fuerza. Fuerza con que pienso destruiros a todos. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba Blackgate con su malvada risa. El grupo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que siguiera con sus malvados planes.

Mike: Sea lo que sea, Blackgate. Te vamos a detener.

Vulcan: Tú lo has dicho, jefe. Le vamos a darle bien duro a la cabeza.

Rockaid: Marchando una paliza expres.

El grupo iba a atacar al híbrido mutante dispuesto a detenerlo.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Creo que no. Aquí una muestra de mi nuevo poder.

El cuerpo del híbrido empezó a brillar y centenares de disparos de energía se lanzaban en todas las direcciones, haciendo que el grupo tuviera que esquivarlos para evitar ser desintegrados. Dichos disparos impactaban por todo el lugar, provocando enormes explosiones de gran envergadura. La mayoría fueron por el techo donde montones y montones de escombros fueron cayendo por encima del grupo.

Ventus: ¡Cuidado arriba!

Advertía el pegaso rojo por los escombros que iban hacia ellos. Mike viendo eso, gritó.

Mike: ¡Fox Shinigami!

Gritó Mike antes de que el grupo quedara sepultado por los grandes escombros que cayeron encima de ellos. Blackgate una vez libre del grupo, emuló una sonrisa perversa en su enorme boca dentada y grandes colmillos.

Blackgate: Je, je, je...Ahora que por fin me he deshecho de esos caballeros y patrulla, ahora a destruir Canterlot y formar una buena masacre con mi nuevo poder. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el híbrido oscuro avanzando hacia una pared donde prácticamente la atravesó derribando el muro que se interponía en su camino, y así con el resto de habitaciones hasta llegar al exterior de las instalaciones.

Blackgate: Bien. Je, je, je. Ahora vamos a visitar a las princesas y jugar un poco con ellas a las torturas...Pero antes quiero hacer una cosa. Algo que llevo queriendo intentar desde hace poco.

Decía el híbrido mecánico, donde de su espalda surgieron dos enormes alas de dragón y las usó para irse volando a gran velocidad dirección a Canterlot.

Volviendo al interior de las instalaciones, los escombros que habían sepultado al grupo empezaron a moverse y acto seguido un pulso mágico apartó todos los escombros liberando así al grupo.

Rockaid: ¡Whoa! Por poco.

Vulcan: Nos libramos de una buena. Gracias por cubrirnos, jefe.

Ventus: Gracias a la barrera que creaste antes de que nos enterrasen, nos salvo de...

No pudo terminar la frase porque vio algo que lo desconcertó al igual que los caballeros.

Los caballeros pudieron ver que Mike tenía un aspecto diferente ahora. Ahora era la de un zorro de nueve colas con apariencia humanoide de al menos dos metros de altura. Su pelaje era de color gris oscuro, excepto en su torso que era de color gris claro. La punta de sus orejas de color más oscura. Con un collar en su pelaje alrededor de su cuello color gris oscuro. En su rostro tenía tres marcas, una de color morado claro y otras de color azul claro alrededor de sus ojos. La parte de dentro de sus orejas era de color púrpura. Las garras de sus patas y manos de color púrpura oscuro. Sus ojos son de un fuerte color rojo. Con el brazalete de Ryo en su muñeca.

Los caballeros miraban impresionados al zorro anthromorfo que con su magia, había creado una barrera que había protegido a todos de los escombros.

Cooper: Vaya. Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

Rockaid: ¿Pero cuántas transformaciones tiene este tío?

Ignos: Ni idea. Yo ya perdí la cuenta hace tiempo. Por cierto ¿Mike?

Mike: Tranquilo, chicos. Soy yo. Solo estoy en mi forma Fox Shinigami.

Respondía el zorro al grupo de los caballeros.

Ventus: ¿Fox Shinigami?

Fox: Fox Shinigami, forma alterna al Shinigami con el Brazalete de Ryo. Adopta forma de zorro de fuego. Así de simple ¿U os lo explico de forma más simple que lo podáis entender?

Hablaba de forma sarcástica la arquera con sus brazos entrecruzados. Ignos admirando la nueva forma de Mike, le comentó a éste.

Ignos: Vaya. Pues no está nada mal. Estás genial así.

Mike: Je, je, je. Gracias, amigo.

Ventus: Odio interrumpir, pero desde bajo los escombros pude escuchar a Blackgate decir que se dirigía hacia Canterlot.

Interrumpía el pegaso rojo, haciendo que todos asintieran.

Fox: Esa bestia puede ocasionar mucho daño. Tenemos que detenerlo.

Cooper: Sí. No sea que mi tesorito y sus amigas salgan lastimadas. Incluso el señor Morning podría salir mal parado.

Mike: No se hable más. Volvamos al Grizzly y vamos de inmediato a Canterlot.

Camaleón: ¿Y las instalaciones? ¿No la destruimos?

Mike: Ya nos preocuparemos de eso después. Ahora lo más urgente es Blackgate.

Rockaid: Cierto. Esa cosa podría hacer daño a mi querida Sweetie Belle y a mi querida princesa Cadence.

Comentaba el potro preocupado por su joven novia y por la princesa Cadence.

Ventus: No perdamos más tiempo. Vamos.

Dijo Ventus y todos fueron a la salida de las instalaciones para volver al Grizzly y volver rápidamente a Canterlot.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, la batalla continuaba por el momento. Ya que desde su nave nodriza, Zoltark desde su trono recibió un comunicado por holopantalla. El necron lo miró por un rato hasta que finalmente dijo.

Zoltark: Ya veo. Muy interesante y a la vez beneficioso.

Yinara: ¿Algo interesante, señor?

Preguntaba la yegua estando ésta al lado del necron. Zoltark mirando de reojo a ésta, la ordenó.

Zoltark: Ordena a las tropas que se retiren, nos vamos.

A Yinara la sorprendió aquella orden de su señor.

Yinara: ¿Qué? Pero señor...

Zoltark: ¡Ya me has oído! ¡Ordena de inmediato la retirada a las tropas! Dejaremos que Blackgate se encargue de Canterlot por nosotros.

La decía de forma autoritaria el necron. A Yinara la extrañaba la orden de su superior, pero decidió no cuestionar la decisión de su señor y acató la orden.

En Canterlot, la batalla continuaba hasta que las tropas necron e híbridos quedaron envueltos en luz roja y fueron teletransportados, abandonando así la batalla para extrañeza de los defensores.

Armor: ¿Se retiran?

Barbatus: Justo ahora que empezaba ya a divertirme.

Las mane y el resto del grupo se reunieron por las calles de Canterlot.

Adelia: Así que los necron han abandonado la batalla.

Comentaba la yegua fusilera. Rainbow con aire presumida, respondió.

Rainbow: ¡Ja! Se habrán dado cuenta de que no tenían nada que hacer contra nosotros y se marcharon.

Lucia: Lo veo improbable, pegaso. Yo he visto luchar a esos ponis de armaduras negras y no son de los que se retiran así como así.

Piro Fire: Cierto. Algo deben estar tramando.

Mapache: Pero ¿Cómo qué?

El grupo no entendía el por qué el enemigo se había retirado, hasta que Pinkie Pie mirando al cielo, notó algo y llamó la atención del grupo.

Pinkie: Veo algo.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué vez Pinkie?

Pinkie: Algo acercarse muy rápido hacia aquí.

Contestaba la pony rosa mientras pasaba su casco por encima de la vista y agudizar su visión. Todos miraron en dirección hacia donde miraba Pinkie Pie donde efectivamente algo se iba acercándose.

Twilight: Veo algo.

Alex: Yo también veo acercarse algo.

Rarity: ¿Pero el qué?

Mapache: Sea lo que sea, se mueve muy rápido y no logro distinguirlo.

Justo en ese momento, el misterioso objeto que venía a toda velocidad, aterrizó en el suelo creando un enorme estruendo en el suelo donde agrieto buena parte del asfalto.

Blackgate: Ja, ja, ja ¡Hola, amigos! ¡Cuanto tiempo!

Hablaba el híbrido mecánico, sorprendiendo en gran medida de los presentes al reconocer la voz de Blackgate.

Todos: ¿¡Blackgate?!

Exclamaron todos al oír la voz del asesino en la misteriosa y horrenda criatura.

Applejack: ¿Ese es Blackgate!

Rainbow: Vaya. Bien feo ha salido.

Piro: ¿Esa cosa es Blackgate del que nos hablasteis? No dijisteis que fuera un monstruo enorme.

Brodek: Bueno...Monstruo lo era antes. Solo que antes no tenía ese aspecto.

El grupo estaba en guardia con sus armas, mientras la criatura mirando al grupo con sus ojos rojos, les dirigió la palabra con su voz malvada.

Blackgate: Ja, ja, ja Decidme, caballeros ¿Os gusta mi nuevo aspecto?

Ember: Eres horrible, Blackgate. Tal como refleja tu alma

Respondió con frialdad la unicornio plateada. El hibrido mecánico riéndose, la respondió.

Blackgate: Gracias Ember por tus palabras sinceras. Tú siempre has sabido juzgar a la gente por su aspecto. Ja, ja, ja.

Twilight: No sé qué planeas, Blackgate, pero sea lo que sea, te lo impediremos.

Hablaba Twilight tratando de sonar valiente. El híbrido mecánico riéndose, la respondió.

Blackgate: Ja, ja, ja. Si ni siquiera vuestros caballeros y esa patrulla pudieron detenerme, es poco probable que ahora lo hagáis vosotros.

Mapache: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Blackgate: Que los he sepultado bajo cientos de escombros donde ahora seguramente estarán muertos. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el malvado asesino, sorprendiendo a los presentes por la respuesta que les ha dado éste.

Mapache: No...Rockaid...

Ember: ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Mientes! Mi hermano no caería jamás ante ti.

Twilight: Eso es verdad.

Fluttershy: Mi Ventus tampoco.

Applejack: Mi vaquero no se dejaría matar por ti.

Mapache: Y mi primito adorable tampoco se dejaría matar por ti.

Adelia: Además. Mike, Vulcan, Eye Fox y Camaleón están con ellos. Por lo que tus posibilidades de matarlos se reduce a prácticamente 0.

Piro: Es verdad. Tú solo eres un monstruo deforme que jamás podría contra nosotros.

Hablaba el grupo que se negaba a creer a Blackgate del hecho de que éste hubiera acabado con los caballeros y la patrulla. El híbrido mecánico riéndose, respondió.

Blackgate: Ja, ja, ja. Si me creéis o no me da igual. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer. Así que apartaos de mi camino.

Armor: ¡No te lo permitiremos!

Respondió el unicornio y el grupo se disponía a atacar a Blackgate.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Creo que no. Ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como para estar perdiendo el tiempo con vosotros.

Dijo el asesino donde sus ojos rojos se iluminaron con una luz cegadora, obligando al grupo a taparse los ojos.

Alex: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Mis ojos!

Blade: ¡No veo...!

Pinkie: ¡Me he quedado ciega!

Rainbow: ¡Pinkie! ¡Solo tienes los ojos cerrados por la luz!

Pinkie: ¡Ahh..! Es verdad. Ji, ji, ji.

Cuando el grupo pudo por fin volver a ver, vieron que Blackgate ya no estaba.

Piro: ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Shield: El muy cobarde ha huido.

Rarity: ¡Lo veo! ¡Va por ahí!

Avisaba Rarity señalando con su casco al cielo justo donde todos podían ver a Blackgate dirigirse a nada menos que al castillo de Canterlot.

Adelia: Esa cosa se dirige al castillo de Canterlot.

Twilight: ¡Oh, no! Las princesas Celestia y Luna están allí.

Ember: ¡Vamos, ponis! Nos ocuparemos de ese monstruo.

Decía Ember mientras el grupo se dirigía en la misma dirección donde había ido Blackgate.

Mientras tanto en el tanque Grizzly, iba el grupo de Mike y Ventus en su interior. Camaleón con un disfraz de conductor iba llevando el tanque que iba raudo y veloz a Canterlot, recibieron una transmisión.

Fox: Transmisión entrante de la Lanza de Orión, Mike.

Mike: Ponla.

Decía Mike que aun seguía en su forma Fox Shinigami, guardando fuerzas para cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a Blackgate. Acatando la orden, Eye Fox activo el comunicador. Acto seguido apareció una pantalla holográfica donde en ella apareció el doctor Phalax.

Phalax: Emperador. Menos mal que logro ponerme en contacto con usted.

Hablaba el doctor cuyo tono de voz reflejaba preocupación. Mike notando eso, le preguntó al doctor.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre, doctor?

Phalax: Emperador, un misterioso hibrido nunca antes visto ha llegado a Canterlot y está comenzando a atacarlo.

Ignos: Debe ser Blackgate que se fusionó con el híbrido.

Phalax: ¿Cómo dice, señor Night?

Preguntó el doctor ante lo que había dicho el unicornio. Ahí Eye Fox le respondió al doctor.

Fox: El robot ese llamado Blackgate, utilizó un especie de hechizo de alquimia para fusionarse con un behemoth hibrido.

Camaleón: Convirtiéndose en el enorme bicho feo que es ahora.

Rockaid: Sí. Un autentico hijo de ...

Ventus: ¡Rockaid!

Rockaid: Esto...Un tipo muy malo, vamos.

El doctor estaba pasando su casco bajo la barbilla mientras pensaba en lo que había comentando el grupo.

Phalax: Claro. Eso lo explica todo.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa, doctor?

Phalax: Emperador. He analizado a la criatura y he descubierto una particularidad en ella.

Mike: Espere un poco, doctor. Eye Fox, pon la comunicación para que los escuchen todos.

Fox: Marchando.

Haciendo caso a Mike, Eye Fox activo los comunicadores que sus aliados tenían, permitiendo así estar en contacto todos, incluyendo el grupo de Twilight y los que estaban en Canterlot.

Mike: Bien, doctor ¿Qué ha averiguado sobre Blackgate híbrido exactamente?

Phalax: Sí, emperador. Por lo visto, el híbrido en sí es inestable, seguramente por su inusual creación mediante la fusión entre un ser robótico como Blackgate con un ser orgánico mediante magia alquimia que habéis mencionado antes.

Ventus: ¿Qué quiere decir con inestable, doctor?

Preguntaba ahora Ventus mientras el doctor seguía explicando.

Phalax: Al fusionarse de esa manera, su estado como ya dije antes es inestable. Provocando que sus células se vayan autodestruyéndose.

Twilight: ¿Autodestruyéndose? ¿Está diciendo que Blackgate va a ser destruido él mismo?

Preguntaba ahora Twilight que gracias a la transmisión compartida, ésta y los otros escuchaban lo que explicaba el doctor. Phalax asintiendo, la respondió.

Phalax: Así es.

Fox: Claro. Tiene sentido. Al mezclar un ser orgánico con un ser mecánico mediante magia, puede provocar ciertos estados y efectos secundarios inesperados.

Comentaba ahora Eye Fox que como científica, estaba ella familiarizado con esas cosas. Vulcan ahí comentó.

Vulcan: Entonces Blackgate será destruido él mismo sin necesidad de que lo tengamos que tocar.

Rainbow: ¡Toma ya! Mejor que sea destruido él mismo. Así nos ahorramos trabajo.

Phalax: Por desgracia hay un problema.

Fox: Sí. Un gran problema.

Dijeron ahora Phalax y Eye Fox, ganándose la atención de los presentes.

Adelia: ¿A qué os referís los dos?

Phalax: Que cuando Blackgate sea autodestruido...

Fox: Provocará con ello una enorme explosión...

Fluttershy: ¿Una enorme explosión?

Preguntó con temor Fluttershy.

Brodek: Bueno. No creo que sea para tanto. Seguro que no será en un radio muy grande.

Comentaba Brodek, confiado en que el radio de explosión sería en un pequeño radio. Mike para estar seguro, le preguntó al doctor.

Mike: Díganos, doctor ¿De cuánto grande podría ser esa explosión?

El doctor no respondió de inmediato. Simplemente pulsó unos botones, haciendo que en pantalla apareciera el símbolo nuclear.

Rockaid: ¿Nu...Nuclear...?

Preguntó con miedo el enano, mientras una enorme preocupación se formó en todos los presentes.

Twilight: Oh, no...Si es como el doctor explica, si Blackgate explota, podría arrasar toda Canterlot.

Lucia: Como gran parte de lo que haya por alrededor.

Rainbow: Vale...Esto ya es malo...

Shield: ¡No...! Ese loco no puede explotar aquí, mi madre vive cerca.

Rarity: ¡Cielo santo! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Ahora mismo mi pequeña hermana y sus amigas están aquí en Canterlot.

Applejack: Y la mía.

Mike: Al igual que mi madre y mis hijos y aprendiz. Debemos detenerlo cuanto antes. Trataremos de llegar cuanto antes, pero aun tardaremos unos minutos en llegar.

Alex: En tal caso, nosotros nos aseguraremos de daros tiempo.

Terminó de hablar Alex mientras sacaba sus pistolas, decidido éste a enfrentarse a Blackgate. Ahí el doctor comentó.

Phalax: Tenéis que daros prisa. Calculo que en unos 30 minutos, Blackgate entrará en masa crítica antes de que explote.

Ventus: Entonces no podemos perder tiempo.

Mientras tanto, el híbrido aterrizó por los jardines reales, cerca de donde estaba el nexo de datos purificador. Los robots purificadores nada más ver a Blackgate, se pusieron en guardia.

Blackgate: Ahí está lo que ando buscando. je, je, je.

Decía el asesino mientras iba caminando hacia dicho nexo de datos. Los robots vigilantes y devastadores de inmediato fueron a atacarlo.

Blackgate: ¡Quitaos de en medio, montones de chatarra!

Rugió el hibrido que con un golpe de sus cuchillas, despedazó a varios vigilantes. Los devastadores disparaban sus cañones de energía contra Blackgate, pero pese a la potencia de los disparos, apenas le hacían nada. El hibrido iluminó sus ojos rojos y disparó un triple rayo que arrasó con una formación de robots devastadores.

Blackgate iba destrozando a todo purificador que se encontraba en su camino hasta llegar al nexo.

Blackgate: Ahí está el premio mayor. Je, je, je.

Decía el híbrido mecánico, posando su garra en el nexo y unas leves corrientes eléctricas surgían de ella hacia la máquina.

Blackgate: Sí. Muy pronto, todos los secretos de los Purificadores serán todos míos. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba Blackgate, hasta que unos rayos le impactaron en la espalda interrumpiendo el proceso. Cuando se giró, vio a las princesas Celestia y Luna apuntándolo con sus cuernos.

Celestia: ¡Aléjate, Blackgate!

Luna: ¡Sabemos que eres tú! Ya nos advirtieron de tu nuevo y horrendo aspecto...Aunque tampoco es que haya mucha diferencia a como eras antes.

Le decían de forma autoritaria ambas princesas. Blackgate molesto de que le interrumpiesen, las dijo mientras alzaba su voz.

Blackgate: ¡Alejaos, insectos!

Bramó el híbrido disparando desde su boca un potente rayo negro, donde las princesas alzaron el vuelo para esquivarlo y ahí contraatacar con sus propios rayos, impactando todos contra el híbrido, pero apenas haciéndole daños menores.

Blackgate: ¡Os voy a desintegrar aquí y ahora!

Amenazaba el híbrido a punto de disparar otro rayo.

Alex: ¡Prueba a desintegrar esto! ¡Jack Pock!

Aparecía alzando la voz Alex, disparando desde sus pistolas unas poderosas esferas de energía que impactaron contra el híbrido, interrumpiendo así su ataque. El resto del grupo llegó.

Celestia: Twilight.

Twilight: Princesas. Nos alegramos de que estéis bien.

Hablaba Twilight feliz de ver a ambas princesas en perfecto estado.

Ember: Bien, pandilla. Debemos detener a Blackgate o por otro lado, ganar tiempo hasta que nuestros caballeros como el lobito y sus Power Rangers lleguen para ayudar.

Comentaba Ember mientras empuñaba su espada. Ahí Piro Fire la dijo a ésta.

Piro Fire: No hay problema...¡Modo Kirin Ardiente!

Alzó la voz el alicornio donde su cuerpo fue envuelto en fuego y ahí adoptó su forma Kirin llameante para sorpresa del grupo de los caballeros.

Shield: Vaya. Eso mola.

El kirin cargando de fuego, voló hasta estar a cierta distancia enfrente de Blackgate y lanzar desde su boca un poderoso hálito de fuego, pero solo le hacía daños menores.

Blade: ¡Aquí llega Holy Blade para salvar el día! ¡Atomic Blast!

Desde el aire, el alicornio blanco cargaba una esfera de energía sobre su cuerno hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una pelota y luego lanzarlo contra Blackgate, provocando así una fuerte explosión. Por desgracia solo logró hacerlo retroceder un poco al híbrido.

Ember: ¡Venga! ¡Todos juntos!

Decía Ember y todos los presentes fueron cargando sus más poderosos ataques para lanzar contra el híbrido. Entre todos, lograron golpear al híbrido haciendo retroceder a éste varios metros, pero aun de pie y con fuerzas para luchar.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Ahora mi turno.

Blackgate acumuló energía en su cuerpo y la liberó a modo de múltiples rayos que fueron directos hacia donde estaba el grupo. Twilight, Shining y Ember como los mágicos de los presentes, formaron sus más potentes barreras mientras Blackgate seguía atacando.

Blackgate: Ja, ja, ja. Os voy a destruir aquí mismo a todos.

Se jactaba el híbrido mecánico, hasta que de repente unos rayos impactaron sobre él, haciendo que detuviera su ataque. Ahí el híbrido miró al origen de los disparos y vio volando la nave Infinity que estaba a varios metros sobre él.

Star Sun que estaba pilotando la nave donde en ella estaban sus nietos, las CMC y su esposa en el interior de la nave, hizo girar la nave para dar la espalda al híbrido, al mismo tiempo que se ponía el celeste por el comunicador.

Star Sun: ¡Ahora, Nova!

Decía el celeste mientras pulsando un botón del panel de control, abría la compuerta trasera de la nave, donde por ella se vio a Nova tumbada boca abajo en el suelo, empuñando un poderoso rifle de energía de raíles de alta potencia apuntando con ella a Blackgate.

La agente fantasma apuntando con su arma al híbrido, sonrió mientras le decía a éste.

Nova: Di patata.

Bromeó la yegua al mismo tiempo que apretando el gatillo, una línea de luz iba avanzando a lo largo del rifle, para acto seguido disparar un poderoso y veloz rayo hacia Blackgate logrando causarle un fuerte daño en su cuerpo donde le arrancó de golpe el brazo izquierdo y hacerle un gran agujero en su hombro izquierdo.

El rayo fue tan potente que atravesó todo cuando encontraba incluso edificios y enormes rascacielos abandonados donde estos acabaron derribados por el poderoso rayo.

Brodek: Whoa...Yo quiero uno de esos.

Comentaba Brodek alucinando ante la potencia del arma. Blackgate furioso, extendió su brazo derecho y desde sus dedos se extendieron sus uñas a modo de cuchillas que fueron directos hacia la nave, atravesando la carcasa. Nova trató de apartarse, pero una de las uñas la atravesó el hombro derecho y clavarla contra la pared, provocando un fuerte dolor a ésta.

Nova: ¡Ahhh...!

Star Sun: ¡Nova!...Maldita sea. Pierdo el control

Tomo: General Star Sun. Me temo que la criatura con sus garras, está afectando a la estabilidad de la nave.

Informaba Tomo mientras sonaban las alarmas de la nave. En el comedor de la nave, las CMC gritaban de miedo abrazadas unas a otras mientras Light Hope las abrazaba para protegerlas y los dos hermanos como el unicornio mantenían el equilibrio como podían.

Fuera, el grupo veía como Blackgate atacaba la nave.

Adelia: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Va a derribar la nave!

Armor: ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que impedírselo!

El grupo iba a atacar a Blackgate hasta que inesperadamente apareció Ventus Fast volando a toda velocidad, empleando sus Keyblades para cortarle las largas uñas del híbrido, permitiendo así que Star Sun pudiera recobrar el control de la nave.

Fluttershy: ¿Ventus?

Nova tras lograr quitarse las uñas lanzas, trató de ir nave adentro, pero una sacudida de la nave hizo que ésta cayera por la compuerta y luego al vació. Nova trató de parar su caída con sus alas, pero la herida que tenía hacía que tuviera problemas para maniobrar. Por fortuna Ventus la atrapó al vuelo para llevarla con el resto del grupo mientras aparecían el resto de los caballeros y patrulla.

Fox: Oh, no. Nova.

Camaleón: ¿Estás bien, compañera?

Comentaban estos al ver el hombro herido de la agente fantasma. Nova sujetándose el hombro herido, les respondió tratando de sonar tranquila.

Nova: No es nada. Solo me han atravesado con unas cuchillas, poco más...

Ventus: Ignos. Cúrala.

Ignos: Voy.

El unicornio se acercó a Nova y la curó el hombro con su magia, quedando ésta como nueva. La yegua al ver su hombro completamente bien y sin heridas aparentes, sonrió al mismo tiempo que decía.

Nova: Vaya. Nada mal.

Mike: Bien. Ahora a ocuparnos de ese desgraciado.

Decía el zorro mientras se adelantaba al grupo. Los otros viendo a Mike, comentaron.

Applejack: ¿Ese es Mike?

Alex: ¿Ahora es un zorro o algo así?

Comentaba estos. Eye Fox ahí les respondió a estos.

Fox: Es una de las transformaciones de Mike. Larga historia.

Ember: Vaya. Ahora ya no se si llamarle lobito o zorrito.

Decía esto la yegua con una leve sonrisa. Mike mirando a su patrulla, les dijo.

Mike: Patrulla. Tenemos trabajo.

Eye Fox, Vulcan, Camaleón, Adelia y Piro Fire se juntaron con el zorro. Incluso Lucia se unió a éstos.

Ventus: Caballeros. Hora de acabar con ese maldito desgraciado.

Ignos, Rockaid, Cooper, Alex, Brodek, White Wolf, Oviblion y Holy Blade se unieron al pegaso rojo.

Mike sacando la Knight King, se puso a hablar con la espada.

Mike: Amigo. Tengo trabajo para ti.

Rainbow: Genial. Ya vuelve a hablar con la espada.

Decía con sarcasmo la pegaso al ver que el zorro volvía a hablar con la espada. insinuando que Mike estaba algo loco. En ese momento Mike alzó la voz.

Mike: ¡Libérate, espíritu de la Knight King!

Nada más decir eso, el zorro alzó su espada y ahí comenzó a brillar. Ahí todos vieron como la espada se convirtió de repente en un especie de dragón enano con pipa.

Gin: ¿Me llamabas, Mike?

Preguntó el dragón enano mientras aspiró un poco la pipa para luego soltar una bocanada de humo. El grupo de los caballeros miraron alucinados aquello.

Mapache: ¿Esa espada se acaba de convertir en un dragón?

Rainbow: Carai. Y yo que pensaba que a ese alicornio se le había zafado un tornillo por estar hablando con la espada.

Blade: Vaya. Eso mola.

Comentaban estos mientras Nova se puso a explicarles.

Nova: Eso, amigos. Es Gin No Michi. El espíritu de la espada del emperador.

Twilight: ¿Espíritu? Que sorprendente.

Ember: Eso explica muchas cosas.

Comentaban ambas yeguas mientras Mike mirando a Gin, le dijo.

Mike: Gin. Necesito que cubras al grupo mientras la patrulla, los caballeros y yo nos ocupamos de Blackgate.

Gin: No hay problema, Mike.

El dragón desplegó sus alas y voló hasta llegar al resto del grupo mientras le decía a estos.

Gin: Bien, grupo. Dejad a los profesionales trabajar.

Rainbow: ¿Bromeas? De ningún modo nos vamos a perder esto.

Shield: Esto...Yo no tengo ninguna objeción en que nos vayamos.

Decía Shield Heart no queriendo aparentar que tenía algo de miedo mientras Shining Armor rotó los ojos.

Armor: Cobardica..

Celestia: Mejor alejarnos.

Rainbow: ¿Qué dice, princesa? Pero ¿Por qué?

Luna: Blackgate es ahora muy poderoso. Por eso debemos confiar en nuestros caballeros.

Twilight: Las princesas tienen razón. Mejor nos vamos.

Armor: Yo tengo que buscar a Cadence y a Flurry Heart y tratar de ponerlos a salvo.

El grupo se marchó mientras Gin los dirigía.

Gin: Vamos. Circulen. Circulen. Que aquí no hay nada que ver.

Pinkie: ¿Ah, no? Yo diría que hay muchas cosas que mirar. Unos árboles, unas nubes, unas flores, un monstruo enorme que se parece bastante a ese feo de Blackgate que nos quiere matar tanto.

Hablaba sin parar la pony rosa hasta que Applejack la tapó la boca para que se callara.

Mientras tanto, Mike y su patrulla como los caballeros, se ponían en guardia para enfrentarse a Blackgate.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Así que os creéis capaces de hacerme frente ¿Verdad?

Ventus: No lo creemos. Estamos seguros de ello.

Ignos: Y esta vez te vamos a machacar.

Mike: Esta vez pienso darte lo que te mereces por secuestrar antes a mi amiga Holy.

Vulcan: Je, je, je. Hora de machacar a lo grande.

Vulcan sacó la Atomic Hammer. Eye Fox aun empuñaba la Infinity Arrow y Camaleón la Infinity Charger. Adelia la Magnum Blade y Piro Fire la Buster Crosser como su hacha enorme.

Blackgate: ¡Os voy a destruir a todos!

Rugía el hibrido lanzando desde su cuerpo múltiples rayos. El grupo se lanzó hacia delante, esquivando los disparos y de inmediato atacando al híbrido.

Ventus fue el primero en atacar donde le golpeó con sus Keyblades, luego esquivó un zarpazo de las cuchillas del híbrido, donde el pegaso rojo dejó paso a Mike y ahí el zorro cargando de fuego sus garras le dio varios puñetazos al rostro del híbrido y luego una patada cargada de fuego también. Aquello último hizo retroceder a Blackgate unos pasos.

Cooper con su Bastón Revolver, cargó el arma para realizar un potente disparo contra el pecho del híbrido. Adelia poniéndose un visor azul con cristal rojo que la tapaba los ojos, comenzó a disparar con su revolver infinidad de disparos de alta potencia logrando dañar aun más al híbrido.

Rockaid y Eye Fox iban cada uno corriendo con sus arcos preparados. Blackgate viendo a éstos, hizo emerger unos tentáculos con pinchos afilados al final tratando de atravesarlos. Ambos arqueros saltaron para esquivarlos y los dos a la vez dispararon cada uno una flecha de alta potencia que le atravesaron los dos brazos cuchillas inferiores, dejando desprovisto de dichas cuchillas al híbrido.

Ignos con su Cruz de Combate, lanzó múltiples latigazos causando daños al híbrido. Luego de varios golpes, usó su arma para atrapar uno de los brazos cuchillas caídas en el suelo, para tirar de él, dar un giro completo y atravesarle el pecho del hibrido con la cuchilla. Piro Fire volando alrededor del híbrido, iba disparando desde su arma Buster múltiples bolas de fuego que causaban daños a éste, para luego golpearle por la espalda con su enorme hacha cubierta de fuego.

Brodek avanzó hacia el híbrido y ahí saltó para darle con su katana múltiples tajos realizando profundos cortes por todo su cuerpo. White Wolf, Oviblion y Lucia cada uno con sus espadas, lo atacaron por cada lado al híbrido, logrando cortarle tres brazos por lo menos y dejarle desprovisto de ellos.

Alex cargó de energía sus pistolas, disparando dos esferas de energía que causaron un daño enorme contra Blackgate. Holy Blade con su Vandal Heart y su Lion Heart, avanzó volando a toda velocidad donde clavó ambas espadas contra el pecho de Blackgate, para luego ascender hacia arriba dejando dos largos y profundos cortes en el híbrido.

Camaleón disfrazándose de enorme dragón, lanzó una potente llamarada contra Blackgate, haciendo que quedara éste cubierto de llamas. Vulcan con su Atomic Hammer cargado, pegó un gran salto y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza del híbrido a la vez que provocaba una gran explosión de energía.

Tras todos aquellos ataques, Blackgate con su cuerpo lleno de heridas, acabó de rodillas en el suelo. A su vez el grupo lo rodeó mientras le apuntaban con sus respectivas armas.

Ventus: Ríndete, Blackgate.

Ignos: Sí. No tienes posibilidades contra nosotros.

Le decían ambos sementales. Inesperadamente, Blackgate comenzó a reírse levemente.

Alex: ¿Ahora qué le pasa a este payaso?

Fox: Está claro que la paliza que le metimos le ha afectado al cerebro.

Vulcan: De eso entiendo un rato.

Blackgate iba riéndose cada vez más alto hasta llegar a sonar escandalosamente. En ese momento se puso de pie y todas sus heridas como extremidades perdidas llegaron a regenerarse por completo para sorpresa del grupo.

Camaleón: ¿Es una broma?

Piro Fire: ¡Se ha regenerado por completo!

Blade: Vale. Esto no pinta bien.

Comentaban el grupo mientras veían a la criatura de pie de nuevo. Ahí Mike recibió otra comunicación de Phalax.

Phalax: ¡Emperador! ¡Tienen que acabar con ese híbrido cuanto antes! ¡Solo quedan 10 minutos para que llegue a masa crítica y arrase con todo!

Mike al escuchar la advertencia del doctor, asintió con la cabeza mientras decía.

Mike: Ya habéis escuchado al doctor. Tenemos que acabar con Blackgate ahora.

Vulcan: Je, je, je. Hora de machacar al máximo, como a mí me gusta hacer.

Ventus: ¡Ya habéis oído al doctor! ¡No os contengáis!

El grupo sin perder tiempo se lanzaron a la vez contra Blackgate, tratando de acabar con él cuanto antes.

Blackgate: Je, je, je...Creo que no.

De repente el híbrido liberó una gran cantidad de energía que se expandió por alrededor, golpeando al grupo por completo y derribarlos al suelo. Luego Blackgate ascendió con sus alas hasta el cielo y ahí alzando una garra, generó una esfera de energía roja que fue creciendo hasta alcanzar un gran tamaño comparable al castillo de Canterlot.

Blackgate: ¡Hora de barreros del mapa para siempre!

Acto seguido Blackgate lanzó la esfera contra donde estaba el grupo. Dicha esfera tenía potencia suficiente para arrasar el castillo y buena parte de Canterlot. Cosa que Mike no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Mike: ¡De eso nada

Mike aun sin tener alas en su forma actual, salió volando hasta llegar a la esfera y tratar de detenerlo con sus garras, por desgracia solo logró frenarlo levemente.

Blackgate: Ja, ja, ja. Es inútil que lo intentéis. Nada podrá pararlo y toda Canterlot será destruida.

Se jactaba el híbrido riéndose como un loco. En ese momento Ventus e Ignos se pusieron a pensar en sus amigos y en sus familiares como conocidos, imaginándose todos ellos sufriendo una muerte horrible. En ese instante algo en su interior comenzó a surgir.

Ventus: No lo vamos a permitir.

Ignos: No vamos a dejar que un loco como Blackgate destruya a nuestros amigos.

Ventus: ¡Nunca lo permitiremos!

Ignos: ¡Eso jamás!

En ese momento Ventus e Ignos comenzaron a brillar con gran intensidad.

Camaleón: Aiba...¿Y eso?

Alex: Increíble. Les está pasando de nuevo.

Adelia: ¿Pasarles qué?

Cooper: Es difícil de explicar, monada, pero lo vas a ver enseguida.

Lucia: Sí...Creo que la Lucía original vio algo de esto antes. Creo que ambos caballeros van a transformarse.

Fox: ¿Transformarse dices, Lucia?

Antes de obtener respuesta, las luces cubrieron por completo a Ventus y a Ignos. Cuando dicha luz se apagaron, ahora lucían diferentes.

Ventus tenía ahora una gabardina color platino con bordes color negro, una armadura con guantelete con garras y espinilleras. Una hombrera en la izquierda con el símbolo de la luna, con diferente tonalidades plateadas. Su cutie mark en al espalda y sus keyblades atrás flotando mágicamente.

Ignos enfundaba un abrigo dorado como el sol con líneas rojas brillantes. Tenía una armadura como espinilleras y guanteletes con garras incrustadas y una hombrera con el símbolo del sol, formado de distintas tonalidades doradas y la cutie mark del unicornio grabada en su espalda.

Los nuevos aspectos impresionaron bastante a los de la patrulla. Los caballeros no tanto, dando por entender que ya habían visto hacer eso antes.

Camaleón: Vaya. Eso mola.

Piro: ¿Cómo lo han hecho?

Brodek: Ni idea, amigo.

Rockaid: A esos dos les pasa de vez en cuando, y ni idea de como rayos lo hacen.

Blade: Una cosa es segura. Vamos a ver algo bueno de verdad.

Mike seguía tratando de detener la esfera de energía, pero por desgracia no lograba siquiera pararlo.

Mike: Esto pinta mal...

Holy: (Mike...Tal vez deberíamos subir de nivel).

Mike: Estaba pensando lo mismo, Holy. Vamos allá...¡Fox...!

No pudo terminar la frase porque de repente notó que la esfera se detuvo de golpe.

Ventus: ¿Necesitas que te echen un casco, Mike?

Ignos: Nosotros tenemos unos cuantos cascos extras por prestar. Je, je, je.

Mike ahí vio a Ventus y a Ignos con un aspecto diferente y entre los dos, logrando ayudar a Mike para detener la esfera.

Mike: Carai. Esos aspecto molan un montonazo.

Ignos: Je, je, je. Gracias. Nos gusta estar a la moda.

Bromeaba el unicornio haciendo reír al zorro a la vez que agradecía la ayuda de estos.

Mike: Bien. Vamos. Todos juntos.

Los tres: ¡Ahhhh...!

Los tres juntaron fuerzas y empezaron a lograr hacer retroceder la esfera de energía lanzada por Blackgate para sorpresa de este último.

Blackgate: ¿Pero qué...?

Blackgate al ver que su ataque iba retrocediendo, aumentó su energía a su ataque.

Holy: (Mike).

Mike: Lo se. Hora se subir el nivel ¡Fox Shinigami Bestia!

Mike quedó envuelto en fuego por todo su cuerpo, para luego volver a cambiar de apariencia.

Ahora era un enorme zorro de nueve colas robot. Su cuerpo era de color blanco con detalles amarillos y su espalda de color negro. Tenía un par de flamas metálicas de color rojo a los lados de sus flancos. Sus garras eran de color rojos. Sus nueve colas son de color amarillo oscuro y blanco, con la parte de dentro de color negro. Sobre su cabeza tenía un par de flamas metálicas de color rojo. En su rostro tenía algunas marcas rojas, mientras que en la punta de sus orejas son de color negras. Unos dientes increíblemente afilados. Sus ojos son de color amarillo brillante. Con el brazalete de Ryo en una de sus patas delanteras.

Ignos: Vaya. No queda mal esa forma de enorme zorro de nueve colas. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el unicornio.

Ventus: Bien. Todos juntos.

Los tres: ¡Ahhhh...!

Los tres concentraron sus energías interiores, para luego liberarla en forma de potente rayo conjunto que alejó la esfera de ellos y la hizo estallar a gran distancia por el cielo. Blackgate descendiendo al suelo como los tres guerreros, miraba impresionado lo que habían logrado hacer éstos.

Blackgate: ¡Imposible! Han neutralizado mi ataque.

Ventus: Y no es lo único, Blackgate.

Ignos: Prepárate para recibir tu merecido.

Ventus junto sus Keyblades formando en ellas una hoja blanca como de una espada con unas ornamentas blancas con azul con los elementos de la bondad, generosidad y la risa como llavero.

Ventus: ¡X-Keyblade!

Ignos convocó un libro mágico, donde al abrirlo introdujo su Cruz de Combate en ella. El libro se cerro y dio tres vueltas sobre sí misma, para luego abrirse. De ella surgió una lanza de color roja bien adornada con la forma de un ocho al final portando unos destellos dorados como si estuviera en llamas con su punta afilada con un ala de alicornio en la derecha y una ala sombría en la izquierda y encima de ella estaban los elementos de las portados de la magia, lealtad y honestidad.

Mike: Molan esa armas.

Decía el zorro viendo las impresionantes armas que tenían ahora Ventus e Ignos.

Ignos: Bien, Mike. Eres nuestro invitado en nuestro mundo. Si gustas empezar tú.

Le ofrecía de forma caballerosa el unicornio al zorro. Mike riéndose un poco, respondió.

Mike: Gracias. Después de vosotros.

Ventus: Pues adelante.

Los tres se lanzaron contra Blackgate. Ventus fue el primero en atacar donde pasó al lado del híbrido, realizando un potente tajo en el costado, haciendo rugir de dolor a Blackgate. Ignos atravesó con su lanza el pecho del híbrido y con increíble fuerza, logró alzarlo por encima de su cabeza para luego estrellarlo de cabeza contra el suelo.

Mike se lanzó contra Blackgate en el momento en que se levantó y de un mordisco le arrancó uno de los brazos superiores, y luego con sus nueve colas le sacudió por todo su cuerpo y finalmente terminar con una bocada de fuego contra Blackgate.

Mientras tanto, los otros observaba el combate bastante impresionados.

Rockaid: Carai. Vuestro Mike resulta increíble. Convirtiéndose en un zorro enorme.

Fox: Sí. Y vuestros amigos Ventus e Ignos también resultan bastante fuertes con esas nuevas formas. Me atrevo a decir que los tres están al mismo nivel.

Cooper: No me digas, arquerita.

Vulcan: Lo que yo digo es ¿Por qué solo dejamos que se diviertan ellos solos?

Se quejaba Vulcan que se sentía un tanto desplazado y fuera de la acción. Ahí Alex le dio la razón.

Alex: El calvorota tiene razón. No podemos dejar que se diviertan ellos solos. No sé vosotros, pero yo voy para allá.

Camaleón: Yo también. Echados alante como los de equestrue.

Decía Camaleón disfrazado de caballero real con lanza.

Fox: Yo también estoy de acuerdo. Por no decir que debemos acabar con Blackgate cuanto antes, o todos saltaremos por los aires.

Brodek: ¡Aiba! Es verdad. Lo había olvidado.

Fox: Vulcan, Camaleón. Hay que subir de nivel.

Vulcan: Je, je, je. No tienes que repetirlo dos veces.

Fox: ¡Modo Cazadora!

Vulcan: ¡Modo Gran Armadura!

Camaleón: ¡Modo Gran Changeling!

Eye Fox adoptó su forma Cazadora, Vulcan su enorme armadura dorada, Camaleón adoptando la forma de changeling mayor. Los caballeros miraron impresionados aquello.

Rockaid: Whoa. Eso impresiona.

Adelia: Bien. Todos estamos listos para combatir ¡En marcha!

Lucia: ¡Acabemos con Blackgate de una vez por todas!

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y de inmediato se lanzaron para unirse a Mike, Ventus e Ignos contra Blackgate.

Blackgate: ¡Os destruiré a todos!

Gritó Blackgate lanzando desde su cuerpo múltiples agujas afiladas.

Mike: ¡Llamarada Ardiente!

Gritó Mike lanzando desde su boca una poderosa llamarada que destruyó el ataque de Blackgate.

Ventus: ¡Tajo Real!

Ventus cargó de energía su espada y realizó un potente tajo dorado contra el pecho del híbrido, causando fuertes daños en éste.

Ignos: ¡Lanza Victoriosa!

Desde su lanza, Ignos lanzó un potente rayo que prácticamente atravesó el pecho del híbrido.

Mike seguía atacando junto con los caballeros, hasta que recibió una transmisión de Phalax advirtiéndole.

Phalax: ¡Emperador! ¡Cinco minutos para masa crítica!

Mike: Entendido. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

Decía Mike lanzándose contra Blackgate, pero el híbrido alzo sus brazos donde como si de goma se tratasen, se extendieron y atraparon por el cuello al zorro, impidiendo moverse a éste.

Blackgate: ¡Tú serás el primero en morir, maldito pony zorro mutante!

Gritaba Blackgate preparando sus cuchillas para despedazar al zorro. Así hasta que Vulcan intervino.

Vulcan: ¡Deje al jefe en paz!

Gritaba Vulcan avanzando a toda velocidad gracias a sus reactores de la armadura y placando contra el híbrido, apartándolo de Mike. Luego de eso, Vulcan aun pegado a Blackgate, activó unos cañones de hombros y disparando a tan corta distancia, provocó una fuerte explosión que alejó a muchos metros a Blackgate.

Holy Blade, Brodek, White Wolf, Oviblion, Lucia y Alex cada uno con sus espadas, atacaron a Blackgate en diversas direcciones, causando fuertes daños en éste, para luego Lucia con sus llamas azules y Alex con sus pistolas, atacaran de frente al híbrido, causando aun más daños con sus ataques de alta potencia.

Piro Fire: ¡Apartaos! ¡Que lo abraso!

Decía el kirin cargando su arma Buster como su fuego interno, lanzando un triple chorro de fuego contra Blackgate, recibiendo éste todo el ataque.

Fox: Vamos, enano. A por todas.

Rockaid: Por supuesto, mi encapuchada amiga.

Decían estos con una sonrisa, para acto seguido cargar sus arcos y disparar dos potentes flechas de energía que atravesaron los hombros del híbrido causando fuertes daños en éste.

Blackgate: ¡Ya me tenéis harto!

Camaleón: ¡Pues más harto te vamos a poner, amigo!

Respondía Camaleón con su amuleto convertido en un potente guantelete de metal que le rodeaba el brazo derecho y ahí le dio un potente puñetazo que mandó a volar por el cielo.

Blade: ¡Atomic Blast!

Adelia: ¡Tiro Cargado!

Cooper: ¡Disparo Ladrón!...Por decir algo.

Gritaron los tres disparando con magia o con sus armas contra Blackgate que aun seguía en el cielo, sufriendo el híbrido intensos daños.

Blackgate cayó al suelo adolorido y con serias heridas, que pese a todo volvió a levantarse y decir.

Blackgate: No importa lo que hagáis...Seguiré recuperándome de mis heridas hasta que os destruya a todos.

Decía el híbrido mientras el grupo se reunía. Ahí Mike le contestó.

Mike: Entonces tendremos que acabar contigo de una vez sin darte tiempo a regenerarte ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Zorro Ardiente!

 **Música Finisher**

Del cuerpo del zorro surgía más y más fuego donde iba ascendiendo por encima de él y ahí adoptar la apariencia de un enorme zorro de nueve colas hecho íntegramente de fuego. Blackgate retrocedió al ver al enorme zorro de fuego enfrente de él, donde dicho zorro miraba de forma amenazante al híbrido a la vez que mostraba sus afilados colmillos.

Blackgate: ¿Pero qué...?

Mike: Alguien va a irse directamente de cabeza a la unidad de quemados.

Bromeaba el zorro mientras Rockaid le hizo gracia el comentario.

Rockaid: Muy buena esa, amigo.

Mike sonrió. Acto seguido ordenó al zorro ardiente que fuera a por Blackgate. El zorro de fuego fue corriendo en dirección hacia el híbrido para luego saltar sobre él, agarrarlo con sus garras y darle un fuerte mordisco donde produjo un fuerte estallido en llamas.

Blackgate: ¡Ahhhh...!

Mike: Bicho machacado.

Decía Mike sonriendo. Ventus ahí preguntó.

Ventus: ¿Siempre gritáis eso de Carga de Victoria? ¿En serio?

Preguntaba el pegaso rojo con cierto sarcasmo. Ahí Mike con una sonrisa le respondió.

Mike: Es nuestro grito de guerra para acabar con los malos.

Ventus: ¿Y siempre tenéis que decir eso constantemente? Menuda ridiculez.

White Wolf: Créeme. Enseguida te acostumbras.

Bromeaba el pegaso celeste. Oviblion con su típica actitud molesta, comentó.

Oviblion: Siempre dicen esa frase enormemente molesta que acaba tocándote los nervios.

Ignos: Pues a mí me parece una frase molona.

Rockaid: Nosotros también deberíamos tener nuestro propio grito de guerra para cuando vamos a acabar con los malos.

Cooper: Mira tú. No está mal pensado eso.

Comentaban los tres caballeros donde les parecía agradar la idea. Ventus haciendo un facepalm, comentó.

Ventus: Por favor. No podéis estar hablando en serio.

En ese momento oyeron un ruido y para su sorpresa, vieron emerger a Blackgate con su cuerpo lleno de heridas.

Blade: ¡Chicos! ¡Mirad!

White Wolf: ¿Es una broma? ¿Cómo puede seguir en pie tras un ataque semejante?

Adelia: No. Mirad sus heridas. Ya no se regenera como antes.

Cooper: Es verdad. Por lo visto su sistema de regeneración tiene un límite.

Vulcan: Por lo que podemos machacarle. Je, je, je.

Mike recibió otra transmisión de parte de Phalax, donde ahí le advirtió.

Phalax: ¡Emperador! ¡Apenas queda un minuto para masa critica! ¡Va a explotar en un momento a otro!

Una gran preocupación se formó en el grupo en el momento que el doctor dijo eso.

Blackgate: Je, je, je...Por lo visto nos vamos a ir todos al infierno...

Se reía malvadamente Blackgate, sintiendo éste también que iba a explotar. Lucia ahí desafiante, respondió.

Lucia: ¡No si yo lo puedo impedir!

Antes de que alguien hiciera o dijera algo, la dragona robot Lucia voló hacia el herido Blackgate, se agarró a él por la cintura sin querer soltarlo. Acto seguido activó unos reactores que tenía en sus alas y espalda logrando ascender con el híbrido.

Blackgate: ¿Qué haces, proyecto fallido de dragona?

Gritaba el híbrido tratando de soltarse de Lucia. La dragona ahí le respondió.

Lucia: Llevarte bien lejos de aquí para que no hagas daño a nadie.

Mike: ¡Lucia!

Lucia: ¡Alicornio! Muchas gracias por ser mis amigos pese a que no soy más que una copia de la antigua dragona Lucia. Nunca os olvidaré.

White Wolf: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pretendes hacer, Lucia? ¿Acaso no irás a...?

Sin mediar respuesta, Lucia desplegó toda su energía a los reactores para salir volando con Blackgate con ella hasta el cielo para sorpresa de los presentes.

Mike: ¡Lucia! ¡No lo hagas!

Gritaba el gran zorro mientras poco a poco Lucia se iba perdiendo por el cielo.

White Wolf: ¡No! ¡Ya perdí a Lucia hace mucho tiempo! ¡No voy a permitir que ésta muera también!

Oviblion: ¡No hagas estupideces, White Wolf! ¡Si no es más que una máquina!

Ignorando a su yo oscuro, White Wolf salió volando tratando de alcanzar a Lucia pese a que ésta iba demasiado velos para alcanzarlo. No llegó a volar muchos metros el pegaso, hasta que en el cielo se formó una enorme explosión de dimensiones colosales. La explosión hizo temblar todo el lugar a la vez que todos los cristales de la capital se rompieron en pedazos y temblaron todos los edificios y cayendo los que ya estaban muy dañados.

El grupo cayó al suelo al perder el equilibrio por los temblores. White Wolf tras ser impulsado unos metros por el viento provocado por la explosión, miró al cielo donde hubo dicha explosión y gritó de horror.

White Wolf: ¡Nooooo...! ¡Luciaaaa...! ¡Otra vez noooo...!

En ese momento un objeto se estrelló duramente contra el suelo. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que era Lucia, solo que estaba severamente dañada y sin dar señales de estar siquiera activa.

Fox: ¿Lucia?

Eye Fox corrió junto con Gizmo hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Lucia. La arquera examinando su cuerpo, dijo.

Fox: Sigue activa, pero en cualquier momento se apagará.

Vulcan: Bueno, no hay problema. Es una robot purificador. Volverá al nexo de datos.

Camaleón: Me temo que sobre eso hay un problema.

Informaba Camaleón señalando el nexo de datos purificador que parecía funcionar incorrectamente.

Fox: Me temo que Camaleón tiene razón. Ese Blackgate le ha hecho algo al nexo. Y sea lo que sea, si Lucia se desconecta ahora, todos los recuerdos que haya adquirido hasta ahora se perderán.

White Wolf: No...Lucía...

Decía White Wolf con miedo a que Lucia se olvidara de todo lo que pasó en el tiempo que estuvo en su mundo.

Oviblion: ¡Ba! Que la den a esa chatarra.

Mike preocupando por Lucia, se comunicó con Phalax.

Mike: ¡Phalax! ¿Me oyes? Lucia necesita reparación urgente. Está severamente dañada.

Phalax: De inmediato la telentrasporto a la Lanza de Orión, emperador.

White Wolf: Voy con ella.

Dijo con decisión White Wolf que no quería dejar sola el cuerpo de Lucia. Mike asintió con la cabeza y al final tanto Lucia como White Wolf y Oviblion fueron teletransportados a la Lanza de Orión.

Ignos: Esperemos que puedan repararla.

Cooper: Sí, amigo. Aunque se la veía muy mal.

Adelia: No seas pajaro de mal agüero, Coopy.

Cooper: ¡Que no me llames Coopy!

Gritó molesto el vaquero por el apodo impuesto por la yegua. Mientras tanto en la nave nodriza necron, desde su trono, Zoltark pudo ver como Blackgate había sido destruido.

Zoltark: Así que Blackgate ha fracasado. No sé por qué no me sorprende. No se lo merece, pero le daremos otra oportunidad ¡Activad Magna Rayo!

Yinara: Como ordenes, señor.

Yinara pulsó un botón y desde la nave nodriza surgió un rayo verde que se dirigió al planeta, más concretamente a un punto donde estaba Blackgate. Segundos después apareció un Blackgate híbrido gigante para sorpresa de los presentes.

Blackgate: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Me siento más fuerte que nunca!

Ventus: ¡No fastidies! ¿Ahora es un gigante?

Alex: ¿Cómo vamos a luchar contra esa cosa ahora?

Blade: Ahora si que la tenemos clara.

Comentaba preocupados los sementales ante lo que se avecinaba. Ahí Mike dijo.

Mike: Esto ya entra en nuestro departamento ¡Golden Heart!

Gritó Mike llamando al dragón dorado y segundos después apareció Golden Heart a través de un destello de luz dorada.

Golden Heart: Aquí estoy, Mike.

Mike: ¡Modo Robot ahora!

Obedeciendo la orden, Golden Heart creció hasta convertirse en un enorme dragón robot. Los caballeros miraron impresionados aquello.

Ignos: Whoa...Mola...

Rockaid: Es como en Ponyrangers.

Alex: A mí me gustaría tener uno de esos.

Cooper: Parece caro.

Mike: Bien. Vamos allá.

Un portal se formó delante del enorme zorro y se fue para introducirse en dicho portal, sin darse cuenta que una de sus colas se enganchó en Rockaid haciendo que se llevara con él al potro.

Rockaid: ¡Ehhh...!

Se quejaba el potro atrapado entre las colas del zorro mientras ambos se introducían en el portal. Al otro lado, Mike en su estado normal con Holy a su lado, se puso en una especie de cabina de control.

Mike: Bien. Sistemas listos.

Rockaid: Ay...Mi cabecita...

Se oía quejarse a Rockaid para sorpresa de Mike que no se esperaba encontrar al potro detrás de él y exclamó.

Mike: ¿Rockaid? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rockaid: Disfrutar de las vistas ¿No te fastidia? Me enganchaste con tus enormes colas de zorro.

Respondía con sarcasmo el potro. Holy se rió por el comentario del potro mientras Mike rotando los ojos, dijo.

Mike: Está bien. Quédate en el asiento del copiloto y no toques nada.

Rockaid: De acuerdo. La verdad es que será interesante ver lo que es capaz de hacer este bebé. Je, je, je.

Golden Heart: Para que te enteres, enano. Tengo varios milenios de vida. Te agradecería que no me tratases como a un bebé.

Se oía quejarse al dragón robot Golden Heart que no le gustó la insinuación del enano. Rockaid se disculpó.

Rockaid: Esto...Perdona, grandullón. Je, je, je.

Mike: Bien. Vamos allá.

Mientras tanto fuera, Blackgate se disponía a destruir Canterlot.

Blackgate: Hora de destruir Canterlot.

Se disponía a destruir la capital, hasta que unos rayos le impactaron. Ahí vio a Golden Heart robot disparando sus rayos contra el híbrido mecánico.

Blackgate: ¡Largaos de aquí!

Gritó furioso el híbrido lanzando múltiples rayos contra Golden Heart mientras el dragón robot se limitaba a esquivarlos.

Mike: ¡Agárrate fuerte, enano! Esto va a ser movido.

Rockaid: No tienes que repetírmelo dos veces.

Contestó el enano poniéndose encima infinidad de cinturones que encontraba por ahí sobre su asiento.

Blackgate seguía disparando hasta que uno de los rayos golpeó a Golden Heart y lo derribó contra un edificio llenando todo de humo. Blackgate se dirigía hacia el lugar donde cayó el dragón robot.

Rockaid: ¡Ay, no! Tenemos problemas.

Mike: Tranquilo. Aun no estamos acabados ¡Modo Robot Guerrero ahora!

Blackgate: ¡Hora de morir!

Gritó Blackgate lanzando su garra derecha con intención de destruir al robot dragón, pero su sorpresa fue cuando surgió de repente una garra que detuvo su ataque. Ahí vio a Golden Heart en su forma robot guerrero y acto seguido contraatacar con un fuerte puñetazo con su brazo libre en el rostro del híbrido que lo hizo retroceder.

Rockaid: Mola el robot gigante.

Mike: Y aun no has visto nada, enano ¡Garras Eléctricas!

Las garras de Golden Heart se cargaron de electricidad y con ellas golpeó al híbrido, causando un fuerte dolor a Blackgate donde lo hizo rugir de dolor.

Blackgate: ¡Malditos! ¡Ahora si que me habéis puesto furioso!

Iba a atacar el híbrido, hasta que recibió varios impactos de flechas, misiles y pelotas explosivas. Ahí el híbrido vio a la patrulla subidos sobre sus mecas, solo que en su forma de súper mecas.

Fox: ¡Vamos, equipo! ¡Todos juntos!

Decía Eye Fox sobre el interior se su meca modo súper, con Ventus de copiloto. Vulcan iba en su meca oso junto con Ignos, y Camaleón en su meca junto con Cooper.

Los mecas dispararon sus armas contra Blackgate, causando daños a éste.

Ignos: Nada mal. Debemos algún día tener mecas como estos.

Comentaba el unicornio en parte emocionado al estar sobre un meca. Vulcan sonriendo, le respondió.

Vulcan: Si eso te ha gustado, esto te encantará ¡Combinación de Mecas!

Gritaba Vulcan en la última parte y ahí el meca oso se combinó con Golden Heart a modo de armadura superior donde la cabeza de oso se colocaba en el hombro izquierdo. Los brazos cubiertos por la armadura. En sus puños tenía unos grandes aparatos parecidos a puños americanos que desprendían energía azul de ellas.

Vulcan: Ahora sí que vamos a dar el golpe.

Mike: Por supuesto. Vamos allá.

Sin perder tiempo, Golden Heart combinado con el meca oso, avanzó hacia Blackgate donde el híbrido intentó golpearle con sus garras. Golden Heart con sus puños osos, golpeó dichas garras para desviarlas, dando campo libre a Golden Heart para golpear una y otra vez al híbrido y causar daños a este.

Fox: ¡Ahora mi turno! ¡Combinación de mecas!

El meca kiuby se combinó en el brazo derecho de Golden Heart con las colas apuntando hacia delante a modo de puntas. Ahí Golden Heart apunto a Blackgate y las cola girando a modo de cañón de tambor giratorio, empezó a disparar rayos que dañaban a Blackgate.

Blackgate: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Ya basta!

Rugió furioso el híbrido, lanzando infinidad de rayos eléctricos que impactaron contra todos, causando fuertes daños.

Camaleón: Me parece que aun nos puede dar guerra ese tipo.

Cooper: Sí. Eso es verdad.

Comentaban estos. Mike con tono tranquilo, les contestó.

Mike: No os preocupéis. Por eso he solicitado ayuda.

Antes de recibir respuesta, unos rayos negros surgieron del cielo impactando contra Blackgate, haciendo retroceder a éste. Instantes después apareció el Time Shadow siendo pilotado por Adelia y Piro Fire, donde junto con ellos estaban Alex, Brodek y Holy Blade.

Adelia: ¡Aquí llegamos!

Piro Fire: ¡Hora de darle su merecido!

Alex: Ja, ja, ja. Esto es genial.

Blade: Hay buenas vistas desde aquí.

Adelia y Piro Fire: ¡Modo Robot Guerrero!

Nada más decir eso, el Time Shadow adoptó su forma guerrera ninja. Acto seguido a gran velocidad se desplazó el robot con sus cuchillas desplegadas, donde atacó a Blackgate en todas las direcciones, causando fuertes cortes en éste.

Blackgate: ¡Basta ya!

Gritó de nuevo Blackgate extendiendo desde su cuerpo unos tentáculos que atraparon a Golden Heart, Time Shadow y al meca camaleón para elevarlos del suelo y desde ahí dispararles unos rayos eléctricos que causaron fuertes daños en estos. Luego los tiró con violencia al suelo.

Fox: Esto va mal. Las cosas se están complicando.

Comentaba la arquera mientras Ventus la daba la razón.

Ventus: Incluso con los gigantes robots, Blackgate sigue siendo poderoso.

Fox: En tal caso habrá que aumentar la potencia.

Ventus: ¿A qué te refieres?

Preguntó Ventus. Eye Fox ahí contactó con Mike.

Fox: Mike. Ahora sería un buen momento para activar la función especial del Time Shadow.

Mike: Buena idea.

Rockaid: ¿De qué habláis?

Preguntó el potro. Mike sonriendo al enano, le respondió.

Mike: Lo vas a ver enseguida.

El meca oso y kiuby se desacoplaron de Golden Heart.

Mike: Bien. Adelia, Piro Fire ¿Listos?

Adelia: ¡Por supuesto!

Piro: ¡Vamos allá!

Los tres: ¡Combinación Time Shadow!

El Time Shadow volvió a adoptar su modo Jet y voló hacia Golden Heart. Ahí el jet se desacopló en piezas a modo de armadura, cubriendo los brazos y piernas de Golden Heart. La cabina de colocaba en la parte frontal del cuerpo a modo de armadura. Las alas de Golden Heart desaparecían para dejar paso a las alas del Jet. Un casco negro tipo ninja se colocaba en la cabeza de Golden Heart.

Mike, Adelia y Piro Fire: ¡Golden Heart Modo Time Shadow activado!

Dijeron los tres a la vez mientras Golden Heart con su nueva armadura, sacaba las cuchillas de la armadura de los brazos.

Golden Heart: Ahora si que me siento capaz de todo.

Blackgate se sorprendió un poco, pero enseguida respondió.

Blackgate: ¡No creáis que con eso me impresionáis! ¡Sigo siendo más poderoso que vosotros!

Mike: Vamos a verlo ahora mismo.

Golden Heart a la velocidad del rayo, avanzó hasta Blackgate y con las cuchillas realizó varios y veloces tajos, dañando a Blackgate. El híbrido furioso intentó golpearlo con sus brazos cuchillas, pero el robot desapareció de vista.

Blackgate: ¿Cómo?

Casi al instante volvió a aparecer Golden Heart realizando un tajo vertical, uno horizontal y luego un doble tajo cruzado dañando severamente al híbrido y hacerlo retroceder.

Blackgate: ¡Malditos! ¡No creáis que con eso lograreis detenerme! ¡Podéis lanzarme vuestros mejores disparos, no os resultará!

Trataba de hacerse el duro el hibrido mecánico. Mike sonriendo con malicia, miró al enano y le comentó.

Mike: ¿Qué dices, enano? ¿Le damos lo que pide?

Rockaid: Sí je, je, je. Hora de partirle el cu...

Holy: ¡Rockaid!

Rockaid: Ejem...De darle lo suyo a ese tipo. Je, je, je.

Adelia: Pues vamos allá.

Todos: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Cuchillas Sombras!

 **Música Finisher**

Golden Heart extendió sus brazos como sus cuchillas y activando los reactores de sus alas, avanzó a toda velocidad hacia Blackgate.

Blackgate: ¡No podréis conmigo!

Todos: ¡La Patrulla Harmony nunca se rinde!

Caballeros: ¡Los Caballeros de la Realeza tampoco!

Rockaid: ¡Go, go, Pony Rangers...! ¡Go, go, Pony Rangers...!

Gritaron la patrulla y los caballeros. Finalmente Golden Heart atravesó a Blackgate realizando a la vez un doble tajo primero con una cuchilla y luego con la otra, dejando estelas negras a su paso. Una vez al otro lado, mientras a Blackgate rugía de dolor, Golden Heart extendió una de sus cuchillas apuntando al cielo mientras con la otra la fue rozando hasta llegar a la base, Blackgate iba a caer por fin.

Blackgate: ¡Ahhhh...! ¡Malditos! ¡No será la última vez que me veáis! ¡Lo juro!

Rugía el híbrido mecánico antes de caer al suelo y estallar en pedazos.

Mike: Patrulla. Esto es una Mega Victoria.

Dijo Mike y ahí todos lo celebraron por todo lo alto, sobre todo Ventus que todo emocionado dijo.

Ventus: ¡Esto es genial! ¡Toma ya! ¡Estoy tan emocionado de que hayamos ganado a ese desgraciado y salvado Canterlot de la destrucción, que no me importa ya que digáis esas frases tan chorras!

Mike: ¿En serio? Je, je, je. Entonces lo volveré a repetir. Patrulla. Esto es una...

Bromeaba el alicornio tratando de repetir la frase, pero Ventus con tono serio, le interrumpió agitando rápido su casco mientras le contestaba al alicornio.

Ventus: Mira...Déjalo, déjalo. Que con una vez ha bastado.

Rockaid: Je, je, je. Entonces lo diré yo. Caballeros...Esto es una gran victoria real. Ja, ja, ja.

Decía riéndose el enano al igual que Mike donde ahí ambos chocaron de cascos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en un especie de contenedor mecánico, surgió nada menos que Blackgate en su forma de pony robot normal.

Blackgate: Malditos...Todo echado a perder por esos malditos.

Whitegate: Parece que no han salido como esperábamos.

Le decía ahora su hermano que estaba con él junto con Megahorn. El alicornio robot, bastante molesto, respondió.

Blackgate: Así es. Como si no fuera ya suficiente esos caballeros, tenían que estar ahora esos malditos de la patrulla. Juro que lo pagaran por esto. Al menos tengo el consuelo de que parte de mi plan ha funcionado.

¿?: Está claro que si quieres que algo salga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.

Se escuchó una voz que puso en alerta a los tres asesinos.

Whitegate: ¿Quién ha dicho esto? ¡Muéstrate!

Exigía el alicornio mientras extendía las cuchillas de su armadura. De en medio de la oscuridad, surgió nada menos que Darkness junto con su fénix Demon.

 **Insertar música de " Dragon Ball Super OST 46 - Frieza is Resurrected" en Youtube y escucharla.**

Megahorn: ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Preguntaba el minotauro alzando su hacha en caso de que haya que combatir. Darkness mirando con desprecio a los tres asesinos, les respondió.

Darkness: Mi amo Arek me ha enviado aquí para subsanar vuestro error. Y no está muy contento con el resultado que habéis dado. Aunque no me extraña, esto pasa por dejar a imbeciles a hacer el trabajo de un heraldo de Arek el Absoluto.

Comentaba Darkness sin ocultar lo más mínimo su desprecio hacia los tres asesinos.

 **Interrumpir música.**

Mientras tanto en la Lanza de Orión. Todos estaban en el laboratorio de Phalax donde el doctor, junto con Mike y Eye Fox, estaban tratando desesperadamente de salvar a Lucia. Mientras el resto del grupo presente, estaban rezando para que Lucia se pudiera salvar, en especial White Wolf y Cadence que en cierto modo, eran los más cercanos a la dragona robot o al menos a la Lucia original.

Mike: Vamos, doctor. Tenemos que salvarla.

Decía Mike aplicando todos sus conocimientos científicos para tratar de reparar a Lucia. El doctor empleando tanto su magia como sus brazos mecánicos, le respondió no muy esperanzador.

Phalax: Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, emperador, pero mucho me temo que...

White Wolf: ¡Ni se le ocurra decirlo, doctor!

Le llamó la atención el pegaso celeste bastante enfadado, no queriendo escuchar lo que iba a decir el doctor.

Heart Fire: No lo entiendo ¿No se supone que ahora mismo los datos de Lucia deberían haberse teletransportado al Nexo Purificador para que pueda descargarse en un cuerpo huésped vació?

Star White: Cierto ¿Por qué sigue en el cuerpo de Lucia los datos? Aunque de todos modos, aunque se pierda la información, la copia de personalidad de Lucia sigue en Cybros, por lo que se podría recuperar de allí.

Ante la pregunta de los jóvenes, Eye Fox que estaba reparando todavía a Lucia, al escuchar eso les respondió.

Fox: Es lo normal, pero el maestro Clonarion nos acaba de informar que inesperadamente los datos de Lucia se han borrado del nexo de datos de Cybros.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió a los presentes.

Night Ray: Un momento. Si lo que dices es cierto, eso significa que...

Mike: Que si no logramos salvar a Lucia ahora, todos sus datos, recuerdos, personalidad, todo será borrado y perdido para siempre.

Un gran preocupación se formó en los presentes en el momento que Mike y Eye Fox dijeron eso. Cadence abrazando con fuerza a su hija, rezaba para que Lucia se salvara.

Mientras tanto en el interior de un especie de túnel de datos, la conciencia de Lucia se iba apagando poco a poco.

Lucia: ¿Esto...acaso es mi...final...? Supongo que ...Es mi signo...Morir y dejarlo todo atrás...Como la pasó a la verdadera Lucia...

Comentaba la dragona sintiendo que sus fuerzas se desvanecían. Estuvo a punto de rendirse hasta que de repente se escuchó una voz, llamándola a ella.

¿?: No te rindas...

Lucia: ¿Qué...?

¿?: No debes rendirte. Tienes que sobreponerte y seguir luchando por vivir.

Lucia escuchaba aquella voz que por alguna extraña razón, sonaba igual a la suya.

Lucia: Pero...¿Qué puedo hacer? Ya no tengo nada que hacer...Es mi final ya...Además...No soy la verdadera Lucia...Solo soy una copia de ella...¿A quién echarían de menos a una simple copia como yo?

¿?: No es cierto. Si te vas, muchos amigos tuyos sufrirán. Mientras tú estás aquí...Tus amigos están luchando para tratar de salvarte.

Nada más decir eso, enfrente de Lucia se formó una ventana donde ahí pudo ver como sus amigos trataban de arreglarla a la vez que rezaban para poder salvarla.

Lucia: Mis amigos...

Lucia pudo ver a White Wolf que estaba enormemente preocupado por ella. También a Cadence que rezaba por su bienestar. También pudo ver a los otros esperando un milagro que la salvara.

Lucia: Ellos...Están...

¿?: Así es. Ellos tratan de salvarte. A ellos les da igual que si eres una copia o no. Para ellos eres su amiga y eso es algo que no cambiará.

Lucia: Cierto. No puedo rendirme. Tengo amigos que me apoyan y no les puedo abandonar. Debo seguir.

Decía ahora completamente decidida Lucia donde ahora su conciencia estaba viajando por el túnel, donde a los lejos veía una luz blanca brillante.

¿?: Así. Adelante, no te rindas. Coge mi garra.

Decía la voz donde de repente apareció un brazo con garra de color rosa. Lucia viendo eso, se sorprendió y dijo.

Lucia: Espera ¿Tú eres...?

¿?: Je, je, je. Así es...

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, el grupo seguía esperando que Lucia se recuperara. Justo en ese momento las luces de los ojos de Lucia se iluminaron de repente.

Mike: Buen trabajo, Eye Fox, doctor. Lo hemos conseguido.

Le felicitaba Mike al doctor y a la arquera. Phalax y Eye Fox que parecían confundidos, le contestaron.

Phalax: Nosotros no hemos tenido nada que ver con esto, emperador.

Fox: Es más. Esto ni siquiera debería ser posible.

En ese momento Lucia se levantó para alegría de todos. La dragona mirando a todos, saludo.

Lucia: Hola a todos.

Pinkie: ¡Está viva! ¡Está viva!

Gritaba de alegría la pony rosa mientras daba sus característicos saltitos para luego pegar uno más fuerte y dar un fuerte abrazo a la dragona robot. Los demás se acercaron a Lucia, completamente felices de ver a la dragona bien.

Twilight: Nos alegramos de que estés bien, Lucia.

Adelia: Nos has tenido a todos preocupados.

Rockaid: Ya pensábamos que íbamos a celebrar otro entierro con una lápida que pusiera "Aquí yace Lucia II, la dragona robot que se creía la dragona Lucia original".

Bromeaba el enano hasta que su prima le dio un coscorrón mientras enfadada le decía a este.

Mapache: No digas tonterías, Rockaid.

Rockaid: ¡Au!...Que era una broma.

Fox: La verdad. No me explico como has logrado reactivarte de nuevo, Lucia. Todo apuntaba a que te ibas a desconectarte para siempre.

Comentaba la arquera que no encontraba explicación para la inesperada reactivación de la dragona robot. Ahí Lucia la respondió.

Lucia: Eso, arquera. Es porque he tenido ayuda.

Pinkie: Claro, tontita. Mike, Eye Fox y Phalax te han estado reparando para que te pusieras buena.

Lucia: No, pony. En realidad recibí ayuda de ella...

Camaleón: ¿De quién?

Lucia: De Lucia...

La respuesta de Lucia dejó confundidos a los presentes.

Cadence: Perdona, Lucia. Creo que no te hemos entendido.

Ember: Bueno. Eso es normal en tu caso, que nunca entiendes nada por lo lenta que eres, Cadence. Je, je, je.

Cadence: ¡Vete a la porra, Ember!

Mike: No empecéis a discutir, las dos. Lucia ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

Lucia: Eso, alicornio. Mientras estaba en el vació de mi interior, escuché una voz. Esa voz era de nada menos que de la Lucia original.

White Wolf: ¿De la verdadera Lucia?

Preguntó sorprendido el pegaso celeste ante la respuesta de la dragona. Lucia ahí siguió hablando.

Lucia: Así es. Ella me dijo que no debería rendirme. Que tenía que volver con mis amigos que querían con todas sus fuerzas en que volviera.

Heart Fire: Claro que sí, Lucia. No queríamos perder a una amiga.

Decía sonriente la potra mientras abrazaba a la dragona robot, donde ahí Lucia sonriendo, apoyó su garra encima de la cabeza de la potra. En ese momento, Lucia acordándose de algo, dijo.

Lucia: Ah, sí. Otra cosa. Lucia también me pidió una cosa. Una cosa para White Wolf.

White Wolf: ¿Para mí?

Preguntó confundido el pegaso. Lucia se levantó de la camilla donde era reparada, se acercó al pegaso y cogiendole de la cabeza con sus garras, le plantó un beso en los labios para sorpresa del pegaso como de todos los presentes. Una vez roto el beso, Lucia con una actitud bromista, le dijo.

Lucia: Eso de parte de la verdadera Lucia, pegaso.

Unas risas se formaron en el grupo mientras White Wolf no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la muestra de afecto de la dragona. Ahí Mike logrando recuperarse de la risa, comentó.

Mike: Doctor. Sería conveniente que Lucia volviera al nexo de datos para que sus datos de personalidad volviesen a Cybros, para así asegurarnos de que en caso de que sea destruida, recuperarla después.

Phalax: Por supuesto, emperador. Así se hará.

Camaleón: A todo esto ¿Qué se supone que hizo ese loco de Blackgate en el nexo purificador que en cierto modo afecto a nuestra Lucia e incluso a Cybros?

Fox: Ni idea. A simple vista no parece tener nada. De todos modos hemos mandado revisar a fondo el nexo en caso de que ese maldito asesino le hiciera algo.

Ignos: Sea lo que sea, por lo visto, falló.

Ventus: A saber que habría hecho ese loco.

Mientras tanto en el nexo purificador, los robots vigilantes y devastadores estaban organizando piezas y arreglando al resto de robots, mientras una unidad vigilante se detuvo y mirando al nexo, se le iluminaron los ojos con un tono rojo y luego se escuchó en él una leve risa parecida al de Blackgate.

Más tarde, todos estaban en Canterlot, observando los destrozos que hubo en la capital tras el ataque de los necron

Luna: Es horrible. La ciudad está destrozada.

Celestia: Costará mucho reconstruirla de nuevo.

Comentaban las dos princesa, tristes por ver su ciudad tan destrozada. Para animarlas, Mike las dijo a éstas.

Mike: No os preocupéis, princesas. Puedo ordenar robots de reparación para arreglar la ciudad donde en nada de tiempo se arreglará todo.

Celestia: Gracias, Mike.

Agradeció la princesa por fin sonriendo. Los presentes estaban sonriendo, hasta que de repente se escuchó una voz.

¿?: ¡Star White! ¡Heart Fire! ¿Dónde manzanos estáis los dos?

Todos escucharon de repente una voz femenina mientras Heart Fire, Night Ray y Star White se asustaron enormemente.

Star White: Ay, no..

Heart Fire: Es mamá...

Night Ray: Oh, oh...Esto es malo aunque yo no sea hijo suyo...

De inmediato, los tres jóvenes muy asustados se escondieron de detrás de Mike.

Twilight: ¿Qué les pasa?

Fluttershy: Creo que han dicho que es su mamá.

Cooper: Hombre. Por fin conoceremos a la esposa del alicornio.

Ahí todo el mundo vieron aparecer varios cruzados reales que una vez se pusieron en firmes, dejaron pasar a la esposa del emperador. Una hermosa yegua de pelaje amarillo, con crin rojo peinado con una larga y bien peinada trenza. Ojos verdes. Llevaba un hermoso vestido verde con detalles rojos que la tapaba su cutie mark. Zapatos de oro y una corona en la cabeza. Su rostro reflejaba mucho enfado.

Emperatriz: Por fin llegue.

La yegua se acercó a su marido donde los potros trataban de que no les viera detrás de las alas del alicornio.

Mike: Hola, querida.

Saludó como si nada el semental. Su esposa mirando por un momento a su marido, le devolvió el saludo.

Emperatriz: Hola, querido. Ya veo que los tres revoltosos están aquí.

Star White: Hola...mamá...

Heart Fire: ¿Qué tal? Je, je, je...

Night Ray: ¿Cómo lo lleva, señora?

Trataron de decir algo los jóvenes, aunque en parte estaban asustados ante la posible reprimenda que les iba a dar la yegua. Finalmente la emperatriz mirando de forma severa a éstos, les llamó la atención.

Emperatriz: ¡A vosotros os quería ver! ¿Cómo se os ocurre usar uno de los portales dimensionales de vuestro padre sin permiso y acabar en otro mundo? ¿Tenéis idea de lo preocupada que me teníais? ¡He tenido que venir aquí sin apenas arreglarme apareciendo con lo que llevaba ahora puesto!

Y hablaba sin parar la yegua a los asustados potros. La patrulla se rió levemente ante lo que les esperaba a los jóvenes. Mientras que el grupo de los caballeros, miraron un tanto desconcertados la escena.

Apple Bloom: Vaya. Que carácter. Me recuerda a mi hermana.

Rockaid: Cierto. Parece una yegua de cuidado.

Rainbow: Oye, Applejack ¿Esa yegua no te resulta familiar?

La comentaba Rainbow a la pony vaquera, donde a Applejack también la resultó extrañamente familiar la esposa de Mike Bluer.

Applejack: Yo también llevo un rato preguntándome lo mismo. Por alguna extraña razón, siento que la conozco de algo.

Applejack se fue acercando a la emperatriz donde ésta última aun seguía regañando a los potros por su comportamiento. Applejack parándose a un lado de ésta, la examino por un rato a la yegua, hasta que en ese momento se le cruzó una loca idea en la cabeza y preguntó.

Applejack: ¿Apple Bloom?

Emperatriz: ¡Y el castigo que os tengo reservado es de campeonato porque...! Ah...Hola, hermana ¡Y además...!

Mike alarmado, la hizo gestos con el casco para que se callara y la emperatriz dándose cuenta se tapó la boca, por desgracia ya fue tarde. En ese momento el grupo de los caballeros no pudieron evitar exclamar al unísono.

Grupo caballeros: ¡¿Apple Bloom...?!

Apple Bloom potra: ¡¿Quéeeeee...?!

Exclamó también la pequeña Apple Bloom al descubrir que la yegua mayor que había aparecido, era una versión adulta de ella que era además nada menos que la esposa de Mike Bluer. En ese momento, Ember que de todos fue la única que no se sorprendió en absoluto, se echó a reír mientras decía.

Ember: Ja, ja, ja. Al final ya lo descubrieron. Ja, ja, ja.

Ventus: ¿Tú lo sabías, Ember?

Preguntó incrédulo el pegaso rojo al escuchar decir eso a Ember.

Ember: Je, je, je. Lo descubrí hace poco en el camarote del lobito.

Respondía la yegua con una sonrisa burlona mientras Ignos rotando los ojos ante la actitud de su hermana, comentó.

Ignos: ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Oviblion: Se descubrió el pastel. Ja, ja, ja.

Completó Oviblion riéndose sin parar, mientras que ahora Mike tenía que dar muchas explicaciones sobre su esposa.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Esta vez me ha salido bastante largo, pero es que no quería partir el capítulo.**


	37. Las Tierras del Presidio

**Las Tierras del Presidio**

A las afueras de las instalaciones de fabricación de híbridos, el grupo estaba enfrente de dichas instalaciones, donde a la entrada veían salir a Vulcan y a Rockaid.

Vulcan: Esto ya está.

Rockaid: Explosivos colocados y listos para enviar todo esto a la m...

Rarity: ¡Rockaid!

Le llamó la atención la pony modista al enano.

Mike: ¿Ya pusisteis todos los explosivos?

Vulcan: Así es, jefe. Y para asegurarme de que los efectos explosivos, añadí algunos clavos del siete para que pulvericen más.

Hablaba de forma segura el robot. Ahí Rockaid comentó.

Rockaid: Mira tú. Yo até en algunas, unas botellas de nitroglicerina para así aumentar su efecto explosivos.

Vulcan: Y yo añadí algunos detonadores explosivos de plasma que pulverizan lo suyo.

Rockaid: Espera ¿Has dicho de plasma? Yo añadí algunos componentes químicos inestables por si acaso, y que éstas reaccionan bastante fuerte al plasma explosivo.

Vulcan: ¿En serio, enano? Pues yo puse pasta incendiaria que explota al añadir líquidos, y si tú has puesto químicos líquidos en el lugar...

Rockaid: Sumando todo eso a varios litros de vodka de Rusiatrote...

Ambos: Y yo coloqué 20 kilos de dinamita marca Acme que compre en internet y los puse justo en el centro de las instalaciones donde acto seguido ya puse en marcha el contador para la detonación...Oh, oh...

Dijeron esto último los dos temiéndose lo peor. Los otros que estaban con ellos, comentaron.

Ventus: Chicos ¿Qué os pasa?

En respuesta, Vulcan y Rockaid mirando con expresiones de estar asustados, les dijeron.

Vulcan: ¡Corred!

Rockaid: ¡Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí ahora mismo!

Advertían los dos mientras salían corriendo para desconcierto de los demás.

Fox: Pero Vulcan...

Mapache: Rockaid.

Rockaid: ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones!

Vulcan: ¡Hay que largarse de aquí! ¡Esto va a ser Hiroshima!

El grupo no discutió y fueron corriendo detrás de Vulcan y Rockaid. Tras unos metros, el grupo se escondió de detrás de una enorme roca para protegerse de la inminente explosión, pero Vulcan y Rockaid que seguían corriendo, les advirtieron.

Rockaid: ¡No! ¡Esa distancia no es suficiente!

Vulcan: ¡Tenemos que alejarnos aun más! ¡Va ser enorme! ¡Bestial!

Y ambos salieron corriendo, dejando desconcertados a los demás.

Shield: ¿Lo dicen en serio?

Fox: Vulcan es experto en explosivos.

Mapache: Y mi primo es un profesional en demoliciones.

Twilight: Mejor no discutir y seguir corriendo.

Mike: No hablemos más y a salir corriendo.

El grupo volvió a salir corriendo a puro galope. Tras recorrer una gran distancia, Vulcan con su Atomic Hammer, golpeó el suelo creando una gran grieta en el suelo y Rockaid con su Arco de Gales, disparó una flecha en la grieta dejando un enorme espacio.

Rockaid: ¡Todo el mundo adentro!

Decía Rockaid y todo el mundo se metió en el surco creado por Vulcan y Rockaid.

Vulcan: ¡Ahora todo el mundo agachaos, tapaos las orejas, apretad los dientes como si mordierais al cretino de Blueblood por la oreja, rezad unos cuantos Madre Lauren y preparaos para la madre de todas las explosiones!

Advertía Vulcan mientras todos se ponían a cubierto.

Fox: ¡Gizmo! ¡Agáchate!

Gizmo acatando la orden, se introdujo dentro. Shied Heart que observaba las instalaciones estando ya bastante lejos, comentó.

Shield: Chicos. Yo creo que exageráis. No creo que llegue la explosión hasta aquí.

Fox: ¡No comentes y métete ya, idiota!

Le dijo la arquera empleando su magia para meter a Shield en el surco. Mike creó un nano escudo por alrededor del grupo para estar todos protegidos. Luego segundos después, hubo una explosión descomunal que hizo temblar todo el lugar. Luego el grupo desde ahí pudieron ver que lo que quedaba de las instalaciones era ahora una enorme nube en forma de hongo. Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que pudieron salir del agujero.

Ignos: Carai...Eso si que ha sido tremendo.

Twilight: Al menos esta vez no nos zumban los oídos como la última vez que Rockaid hizo volar un castillo entero.

Piro Fire: ¿En serio el enano hizo volar un castillo?

Preguntó sorprendido el alicornio de fuego mientras Ventus rotando los ojos, le contestó.

Ventus: Larga historia, amigo. Fue en el castillo changeling. Aun recuerdo que ocurrió algo similar.

Decía esto el pegaso, recordando éste que el enano hizo algo parecido hace mucho tiempo*.

 *** Ver capítulo "11. El Nacimiento de Wrigth" del fanfic** " **My Little Pony: La Rueda del Destino" del autor black-spyro**

Vulcan: Carai...¿En serio hicimos nosotros eso?

Rockaid: Vaya. Parece que esto ya superó por lo menos lo del castillo changeling.

Comentaban el robot y el enano, sorprendidos al ver el humo que había donde estaba antes las instalaciones. En ese momento, ambos empezaron a celebrarlo.

Vulcan: Ja, ja, ja. Amigo, eso ha sido genial.

Rockaid: Ya lo creo, calvorota. Debo decir que tus explosivos no están nada mal.

Vulcan: Y tu capacidad de hacer volar por los aires todo, ha sido sin duda fenomenal.

Rockaid: Y la tuya de la arrasar con todo, es una pasada total.

Vulcan: Ja, ja, ja. Enano. Deberíamos volver a intentar volar algo a ver si logramos superar ésta.

Rockaid: Estoy de acuerdo. Ja, ja, ja. Por fin conozco a alguien que se le de bien las demoliciones como a mí.

Vulcan: Y yo de conocer a alguien que sepa apreciar el arte de los explosivos. Ja, ja, ja.

Celebraban los dos riéndose sin parar mientras ambos se chocaban los cascos de múltiples maneras posibles. El grupo miraba un tanto preocupado la escena.

Mapache: No sé vosotros, pero que mi primo y el calvorota ese se lleven tan bien...me preocupa...

Rarity: Cielo santo. Yo opino lo mismo. Si por separados son tan destructivos, no quiero ni pensar lo que serán capaces los dos juntos.

Comentaban preocupadas ambas yeguas ante la idea de lo que pasaría si Vulcan y Rockaid llegasen a unir fuerzas. Eye Fox que estaba a su lado cruzada de brazos, las comentó a éstas.

Fox: No tenéis idea de como os entiendo.

Mike: Bueno. Nuestro trabajo ha terminado, volvamos a la nave Infinity.

Ignos: Sí. Después de hoy, necesito relajarme un poco.

Comentaba el unicornio mientras se estiraba los brazos, queriendo tomar éste un descanso. Ahí Vulcan sonriente, comentó.

Vulcan: Si queréis relajaros, podemos ir a la Mega Base. Hay una cantina que sirven unas bebidas que ya diréis je, je, je.

Alex: A eso me apunto yo.

Brodek: Y yo, je, je, je.

Twilight: La verdad, me interesa visitar la Mega Base. Esa enorme nave que trajisteis para enviar robots de reparación a la ciudad de Canterlot, me resulta bastante interesante.

Mike: No se hable más. Vamos todos.

Camaleón: Que lastima que Lucia se haya perdido la fiesta. Seguro que la habría encantado.

Cooper: La dragona robot se fue con White Wolf a las Montañas del Viento por petición de ella. Supongo que porque aun tiene algo de la antigua Lucia. También la esposa del señor Morning se fue con ellos.

Ember: Mejor. No me apetece aguantar nada a esa princesa de pega.

Decía con cierta burla la unicornio plateada. El grupo se dirigió a la nave Infinty donde les esperaba aparcada cerca. Una vez dentro, la IA de la nave Tomo les dio la bienvenida.

Tomo: Bienvenidos, caballeros.

Mike: Hola, Tomo.

Rainbow: Sí..."plomo"...

Dijo también la pegaso, diciendo en voz baja el apodo que le había dado hace tiempo a la IA de la nave. Ahí Tomo se dispuso a hablar.

Tomo: Permítame informarles que la temperatura de la nave está a al menos 20º. Los sistemas de motores de la nave están bien pese a que hace unos minutos capté unas potentes vibraciones en el suelo que hizo temblar toda la nave. Por fortuna la mayor parte del equipo importante estaba fijado y en algunas zonas importantes al disponer de sistemas antitemblores, no sufrieron daño alguno. Hice un chequeo completo de la nave para verificar su estado y salvo por algunos ligeros desperfectos, la nave está en perfectas condiciones. Aun así considero recomendable revisar los sistemas de la nave para evitar posibles accidentes por no tomar precauciones...

Hablaba la IA de la nave mientras el grupo rotaba los ojos, dando la razón a Rainbow cuando apodó a dicha IA como "Plomo".

Holy: Yo cada vez echo más de menos tener a Bit en la nave.

Gin: (Es verdad).

Ryo: (Sin duda, que plomo es esta IA. A veces me entran ganas de arrancarle el cerebro electrónico y tirarlo a la basura).

Mike se rió levemente ante los comentarios de sus compañeros animales.

Mientras tanto en unas montañas, cuyo lugar es conocida como las Montañas del Viento o Montaña 1011, estaban White Wolf, Lucia y la princesa Cadence en lo alto de una cordillera, observando el lugar.

Lucia: Gracias por traerme a este lugar, pegaso.

Agradecía la dragona a White Wolf mientras el semental sonriendo, la respondió.

White Wolf: No hay de que, Lucia. Sabía lo mucho que significaba este lugar, así que no dude en querer traerte aquí.

Oviblion: (Yo prefería irme de playa por ahí).

Respondía con sarcasmo Oviblion desde la mente de White Wolf. Cadence acercándose a Lucia, la preguntó a la dragona.

Cadende: ¿Qué sientes al venir aquí, Lucia?

Lucia soltando un leve suspiro, respondió.

Lucia: La verdad, alicornio. Muchas cosas. Siento muchas cosas que sentía la Lucia original. Recuerdos que no son míos realmente, pero que los puedo sentir como si lo fueran. Puedo recordar el viento dando en mi cara, los duros entrenamientos para convertirse en la guardiana de la Espada del Infierno. El día en que conoció a White Wolf hace milenios.

Comentaba la dragona con cierto aire de nostalgia, casi como si hubiese sido ella en vez de la Lucia original. Ante lo último que mencionó la dragona, el pegaso comentó.

White Wolf: Recuerdo eso, fue por un incidente provocado por ese maldito desgraciado de Max en el antiguo reino donde vivía. Y ahí es donde conocí a Lucia y a los otros portadores de las espadas, las que tengo yo ahora.

Comentaba el pegaso mientras convocaba la Espada de Fuego y la del Rayo. Lucia riéndose levemente, comentó.

Lucia: Sí, je, je, je. A través de los recuerdos de Lucia, puedo saber que quisiste saber todo sobre los dragones e incluso te entrenaste con nosotros...es decir, con Lucia original y los otros dragones portadores de las espaldas.

White Wolf: Cierto...Y no fueron precisamente unas vacaciones.

Respondía White Wolf rotando los ojos, recordando los malos ratos que pasó mientras Cadence se reía por lo bajo. Lucia riéndose también, siguió hablando.

Lucia: Y también tengo los recuerdos de como una noche, Lucia se divirtió con los otros dragones guardianes en una sesión..."muy privada", pero que pese a todo, ninguno de ellos logró satisfacer a Lucia, hasta que fuiste precisamente tú quien lo logro. Je, je, je. Lucia sin duda gozó de aquel día donde la hiciste sentir como toda una hembra en celo.

Decía esto la dragona con una pequeña sonrisa perversa, haciendo sonrojar al pegaso donde ahí la llamó la atención a ésta.

White Wolf: ¡No hacía falta mencionar esa parte, Lucia!

Decía esto completamente avergonzado el pegaso mientras tanto Cadence como Lucia se reían por la reacción de su amigo.

Lucia: No tienes por qué avergonzarte, pegaso. Según los recuerdos de Lucia, tú fuiste todo un macho donde no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho contigo. Je, je, je.

Hablaba la dragona mientras White Wolf se avergonzaba aun más. Ahí Cadence recuperándose del ataque de risa, la preguntó a Lucia.

Cadence: Dime, Lucia ¿Recuerdas cuando tú...es decir, la Lucia original me salvó de ser cazada por Max y sus hellas?

Lucia: Sí. Para entonces Lucia quería fastidiar bien a Max y a los suyos, algo que nunca se arrepintió.

Cadence: Ya veo.

Respondió Cadence en parte sorprendida hasta que punto la Lucia robot tenía recuerdos de la Lucia original. Ahí la princesa preguntó de nuevo.

Cadence: Lucia, perdona si esta pregunta resulta indiscreta, pero ¿Qué se siente al tener los recuerdos de alguien como si fuesen tuyos?

Lucia ante la pregunta, suspiro para luego responder a la princesa.

Lucia: La verdad, al principio cuando creía que yo era la verdadera Lucia, no tenía importancia, pero cuando descubrí la verdad, me sentí que no era nada en absoluto.

White Wolf ahí agachó la cabeza con pena, recordando el día en que Lucia descubrió la verdad como dragona robot y lo furiosa que se puso ésta.

Lucia: Cuando descubrí la verdad, sentí que mi vida era una mentira y que no tenía significado alguno. Así hasta que conocí a un buen pony que me ayudó a superar mis dificultades.

Cadence: ¿Quién era?

Lucia: No lo sé, alicornio. Ya sabes que nunca he sido buena recordando nombres de ponis. Lo único que si pude hacer, es que aunque no sea la verdadera Lucia, tenía que buscar mi propio camino. Y es algo que he hecho hasta ahora.

White Wolf: Me alegro que lo hicieras, Lucia. Y dime ¿Qué hacías en el mundo de Mike y su patrulla en el tiempo en que nos fuimos Oviblion y yo?

Oviblion: (Haciendo la vaga, seguro. Es lo suyo ser tan inútil).

Ante la pregunta, Lucia ahí le contestó al pegaso.

Lucia: La verdad, cuando todo el lío de la máquina esa que tantos problemas nos causo, intenté buscar un nuevo sentido a mi vida.

Cadence: ¿Máquina?

White Wolf: Se refiere a Legión, Cadence. Ya os hablé de él.

Cadence: Ah, sí. La IA loca esa que nos hablaste. Por favor, Lucia, prosigue.

Lucia: Gracias. Como decía, busqué algún significado a mi existencia. Mis amigos del mundo donde vinimos, me hablaron de Drakonia, la tierra de los dragones. Así que me fui allí a ver si encontraba mi lugar. Al principio los dragones del lugar me miraban rara ya que no era nada frecuente una dragona como yo.

Oviblion: (Seguramente porque eres solo una imitación mecánica barata de una dragona bastarda y no una dragona de verdad).

White Wolf: ¡Cállate, Oviblion! Volviendo al tema ¿Cómo te las arreglaste allí?

Lucia: No fue fácil. Por fortuna mis amigos conocían al rey y le hablaron de mí para ver si me podía echar una garra. Me permitió unirme al ejercito como herrera y soldado, y aprovechando mis conocimientos, pude trabajar en la herrería, haciendo buenas armas y armaduras para defender el reino. Se puede decir que me las arreglé muy bien. Je, je, je.

Decía esto la dragona riéndose un poco al final, pero luego con actitud seria, dijo.

Lucia: Pero pese a todo, me sentía un poco vacía. Sentía que algo me faltaba. Aunque no era la original, me hacía llamar Lucia y francamente, no sé si soy merecedora de llevar el nombre de aquella dragona que vivió en vida.

White Wolf y Cadence escucharon las palabras de la dragona. Ahí hasta que White Wolf la comentó a ésta.

White Wolf: Lucia. En mi opinión, yo creo que la Lucia original se sentiría muy honrada en que llevaras su nombre.

Cadence: Yo opino lo mismo. Seguro que nuestra Lucia se sentirá orgullosa de que tú heredes su nombre como su legado.

Apoyaba la alicornio rosa al pegaso celeste donde ahí ambos sonrieron. Lucia sonrió ante las palabras de sus amigos y ahí les respondió a estos.

Lucia: Gracias. Aun así siento que tengo que labrarme mi propio camino y no ser siempre en cierto modo una copia de Lucia. Algún día tendré que seguir mi propia senda, incluso elegir mi propio nombre.

White Wolf: Ya veo. Sea cual sea tu decisión, te apoyaremos siempre.

Cadence: Cierto. No importa si eres o no la Lucia que conocimos. Eres nuestra amiga independientemente de lo que elijas.

Lucia: Gracias, amigos.

Agradeció la dragona ante las palabras de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en la Mega Base. En un taller de reparación de naves, parte del grupo estaba allí junto con Swan el minotauro.

 **Insertar música de guitarra de madera**

Armor: Así que la Patrulla Harmony te salvo ¿Cierto?

Preguntaba Shining Armor que junto con las mane, estaban con el minotauro donde este último con una mascara y soplete de soldador estaba ajustando un caza estela. Ahí el minotauro le respondió.

Swan: Así es, principito. Cuando fue todo el royo de la Guerra Celeste, ese maldito déspota de Absalon hizo esclavizar a gente de varias razas para tenerlos como esclavos. A mi gente y a mí nos tuvieron en minas trabajando sin apenas descanso para extraer minerales.

Applejack: Vaya ¿Os hicieron trabajar mucho allí?

Swan: No tienes ni idea, vaquerita. Nos tenían trabajando por largas horas sin apenas descanso u horas para dormir, incluso la comida era asquerosa cuyo contenido era preferible no saber.

Pinkie: Vaya. Ni un rico pastel para tomar.

Spike: ¿Y aguantasteis por tanto tiempo allí?

Swan: Casi desde que se inicio la maldita guerra. Cuando Mike Bluer y su patrulla lograron por fin derrotar a Absalon y Mike se convirtió en el nuevo emperador, esperábamos ser por fin libres. Por desgracia, aun quedaban celestes que no reconocían al alicornio azul como su nuevo emperador, siguiendo éstos aun fieles a Absalon.

Twilight: Supongo que no siempre es fácil aceptar cuando se tiene un nuevo gobernante.

Rarity: ¿Y cómo hicisteis para libraros de ese tormento?

Swan: Un día nos hartamos de tanta opresión y nos alzamos contra nuestros esclavistas. Por desgracia para aquellos que cuentan con rifles de energía y armas de alta potencia, les da absolutamente igual si tienes la razón de tu lado o no...Si la patrulla no hubiese aparecido aquel día, estaríamos todos muertos.

Explicaba el minotauro recordando el día en que sus días podrían haberse terminado de golpe si no hubiesen sido rescatados por Mike y su equipo.

Fluttershy: Al menos os liberaron y no sufristeis daño alguno.

Swan: Bueno. La mayoría solo fueron daños menores, yo sufrí una fuerte perdida de mi brazo derecho.

Aquello último extraño a los presentes.

Armor: ¿Cómo que tu brazo derecho? Yo lo veo en su sitio sin nada en especial.

Swan: Es lo que parece a simple vista, amigo, pero la verdad...

Queriendo explicar a los presentes, se remangó la manga del brazo derecho hasta el codo. Luego los ponis y dragón vieron que el minotauro tiraba así como de su piel por un poco por debajo del codo y ahí es cuando lo vieron. Una falsa piel que cubría su brazo derecho, revelando así un brazo cibernético. Aquello sorprendió a los presentes.

Pinkie: ¡Anda!

Rainbow: ¡Coool...!

Applejack: ¡Rainbow!

Applejack la dio un codazo a Rainbow, haciendo que ésta se autocorrigiera.

Rainbow: Quiero decir, que mal.

Swan: Ya veis. Cuando me cortaron el brazo, el mismo Mike Bluer y su equipo me implantaron uno nuevo que me funciona como el original. Aquel favor hizo que quisiera devolvérselo de alguna forma y opté por trabajar como mecánico en la Mega Base.

Twilight: Un gran detalle por tu parte.

Swan: Lo sé. ja, ja, ja. Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho ¡¿Verdad, grandullón?!

Alzó la voz para que le escuchara la Mega Base y este le contestó.

MB: Por supuesto, Swan. Es un honor que trabajes conmigo como mecánico.

Rarity: Aun se me hace raro oír su voz por toda la nave.

Starlight: A mí también. Me pregunto que hará uno cuando quiera tener intimidad dentro de ésa nave.

Applejack: Buena pregunta, amiga.

MB: No en todas las zonas de la nave se me puede escuchar mi voz o yo pueda ver. Por ejemplo en los lavabos, cuartos personales o en los vestuarios. Yo no soy Vulcan.

Contestó la Mega Base ante el comentario de Starlight y Applejack. Spike ahí comentó.

Spike: No sé si eso ha sonado a sarcasmo.

Mientras tanto en la cantina, los caballeros y la patrulla como varios amigos, estaban pasando el rato en la cantina.

Shield: Tenéis una buena cantina bien completa aquí, amigos. Bebidas, mesas, una máquina recreativa, buena música de la gramola, televisores. Vamos, aquí tenéis de todo.

Comentaba animado el semental terrestre mientras disfrutaba de unos tragos como el resto del grupo.

Piro Fire: Al principio la Mega Base era íntegramente manejada por robots, pero con el tiempo, varios ponis de Equestria e incluso otras razas acabaron trabajando aquí. Por eso fue necesario hacer esta cantina.

Rockaid: Cosa que se agradece.

Completaba Rockaid mientras se echaba un gran trago de zumo. Alex estaba revisando sus pistolas mientras decía.

Alex: Al menos la diversión no parece faltar aquí.

Rockaid: ¡Síii..! Tú lo has dicho ¡Esto es la caña!

Alzaba el potro alegremente alzando sus brazos, pero sin querer golpeó al cazador de demonios, haciendo que sus pistolas se alzaran y disparasen contra las pantallas de televisión, impactando justo en la que tenía un cartel debajo que ponía "no disparar a la pantalla", e inesperadamente toda la columna donde estaba la gramola y televisores, entraron en cortocircuito y tras explotar todas las pantallas, la columna cayó al suelo con todo lo que llevaba encima siendo destrozado de golpe.

Todos: ¡Rockaid!

Le llamaron la atención el grupo, mirando todos molestos al enano. Rockaid sintiendo que había metido la pata, se disculpó.

Rockaid: ¡Ups..! Lo siento.

Pese al escándalo, la gente que estaba en la cantina no parecía haberse sobresaltado lo más mínimo. El cantinero que estaba limpiando el vaso, tranquilamente dejó del vaso, cogió un teléfono de allí y habló por él.

Cantinero: ¿Mantenimiento? Aquí la cantina...Sí, lo de siempre.

Tras decir eso, el cantinero colgó el teléfono y volvió a su trabajo. A los caballeros les extraño la actitud tranquila del cantinero como los que estaban en la cantina.

Ventus: Que raro. Es como si a nadie le hubiera sorprendido que se estropease las teles y la música.

Cooper: Sí. Muy raro.

Comentaban estos hasta que Adelia sonriente, respondió.

Adelia: Eso, Coopy, se debe a que no es la primera vez que ese equipo se rompe.

Ignos: ¿En serio?

Fox: Sí. Je, je, je. Hasta el punto que ya aparece en los libros de récords de Equestria. Je, je, je.

Comentaba la arquera sonriendo levemente, viendo a Vulcan jugar al billar con Brodek.

Ignos: Vaya. Je, je, je. Quién lo diría.

Rockaid: Así que...No es la primera vez que se rompe ese cacharro.

Piro Fire: Así es, enano.

Rockaid: Buff...Menos mal. Al menos me hace sentir menos mal por cargármelo. Si ya pasó otras veces.

Decía el enano sintiéndose algo más aliviado pese haberse cargado el equipo de música y televisores.

En la sala de donde las naves aterrizaban para repostar o requieran mantenimiento, la nave Infinity estaba allí. Por los pasillos de la nave, iba Mike caminando rumbo a su camarote.

Cuando entró en su camarote, vio que había alguien en su cama.

Apple Bloom adulta: Hola, Mike ¿Has tenido buen día en tu misión?

Le decía de forma dulce su esposa, que estaba metida en la cama de Mike hasta cubrirla un poco por encima de la cintura. Mike viendo eso, se quedó parado en el sitio, mirando con desconfianza la escena. A Apple Bloom la extraño eso de su esposo.

Apple Bloom: ¿Luciérnaga?

Mike no dijo nada. Simplemente lanzó desde su cuerno una especie de luz que cubrió a la yegua y luego de unos instantes, Mike dejó de lanzar dicha luz y luego la contestó a su esposa.

Mike: Perdona, mi manzanita. Tenía que asegurarme que fueras tú.

Apple Bloom: ¿Asegurarte que fuera yo? ¿A qué te refieres?

Mike: Es largo de explicar, querida.

Decía el semental metiéndose en la cama junto con su esposa.

Mike: Digamos que mi estancia en este mundo, tuve algunos encuentros un tanto pesados por así decirlo.

Apple Bloom: Bueno, querido. Creo que me lo podrás contar todo en la cama.

Mike: Claro, querida.

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un beso, dispuesto a pasar una estupenda noche.

"A la mañana siguiente"

En Canterlot por una calle, estaba Ember como si estuviera esperando a alguien. La yegua miraba por todos lados como si buscase a alguien.

Ember: Vamos a ver ¿Por qué tardará tanto? Normalmente no suele llegar tarde.

Comentaba para si la unicornio plateada, hasta que su vista se centró en una dirección en su rostro se figuró una sonrisa a la vez que dijo.

Ember: Ah. Ahí llega.

Mientras tanto en los jardines reales del castillo de Canterlot, Mike estaba entrenando a sus hijos ahora que estos dominaban ya el Bankai.

Mike: Seguid así, chicos. Lo hacéis muy bien.

Les animaba Mike mientras sus hijos y Night Ray, lo iban atacando en varias direcciones mientras el alicornio se defendía de sus ataques.

Parte de la patrulla como los caballeros y las mane, observaban el entrenamiento. Bajo un árbol estaban las CMC junto con Apple Bloom adulta sin sus ropas reales, pero con un abrigo que la tapaba su cutie mark para no llamar la atención, estando éstas tumbadas encima de una manta para picnic y ahí charlaban, o más bien las CMC ametrallaban a preguntas a la Apple Bloom adulta.

Sweetie: Entonces ¿Tú estás casada con Mike?

Apple Bloom adulta: Así es, Sweetie Belle.

Respondió con una sonrisa la yegua adulta.

Scootaloo: Whoa...Eso significa que tú eres emperatriz.

Apple Bloom adulta: Natural. je, je, je.

La Apple Bloom joven tenía brillos en los ojos al imaginarse a una versión de ella, pero siendo adulta y además siendo emperatriz, a la vez que no pudo evitar comentar a su yo mayor.

Apple Bloom: Es increíble que haya una versión de mí en otro mundo donde sea emperatriz. Tiene que se maravilloso estar en un reino donde todo el mundo tiene que hacer lo que les dices y que mimen.

Ante el comentario de su yo joven, la Apple Bloom adulta suspiro y ahí la respondió.

Apple Bloom adulta: Bueno. Si quitamos la parte en que tienes que atender varios deberes diarios, escuchar a los miembros del consejo del Imperio Celeste, atender visitas importantes, inaugurar cosas, sonreír como una tonta mientras levantas el casco para saludar a todo el mundo. En ocasiones ser emperatriz es un rollazo.

Scootaloo: ¿En serio?

Sweetie: Vaya. Está claro que ser emperatriz es algo muy duro.

Sweetie Bot: Muchas cosas tendrá que hacer como emperatriz.

Comentaban las pequeñas y las robot. Apple Bloom adulta sonriendo levemente mientras se encogía de hombros, comentó.

Apple Bloom mayor: Bueno, sí, pero alguno bueno saco de todo eso. Un buen esposo como unos hijos estupendos. Esto hace más llevadero la vida de emperatriz.

Apple Bloom: ¿Y cómo acabasteis siendo pareja Mike y tú?

Preguntaba ahora la joven, a la adulta la hacía en cierto modo gracia hablar con una homologa suya, pero siendo joven. A la vez que la agradaba hablar con las versiones jóvenes de sus amigas de su mundo. Ahí se dispuso a responder.

Apple Bloom mayor: Bueno. Sobre eso, la verdad es que nos hicimos pareja de una forma bastante graciosa. Ja, ja, ja.

Mientras las CMC y la yegua charlaban, Applejack que observaba la escena, no pudo evitar comentar.

Applejack: Me cuesta creer que esa yegua con quien están mi hermana y sus amigas, sea la Apple Bloom del mundo donde provienen la patrulla.

Comentaba la vaquera que grande fue su sorpresa como el de los demás, el de descubrir que la esposa de Mike Bluer, era nada menos que una versión adulta de Apple Bloom.

Cooper: Y encima emperatriz. Está claro que la Apple Bloom de ese mundo no era nada tonta, no.

Twilight: Supongo que cada mundo paralelo, las cosas son siempre distintas. Es tan fascinante.

Decía ahora Twilight fascinada por los últimos descubrimientos sobre mundos paralelos. Ahí en ese momento Ventus les preguntó a los de la patrulla.

Ventus: ¿Os puedo preguntar una cosa, chicos?

Fox: ¿Sobre qué?

Preguntaba la arquera que estaba sentada junto a un árbol al lado de Pinkie Pie mientras revisaba su arco plegable. Ahí Ventus finalmente preguntó.

Ventus: Por lo que sabemos, vosotros conocisteis a Wrigth en vuestro mundo porque os atacó ¿Cómo sucedió exactamente?

Camaleón que estaba disfrazado de araña y bajando mediante una telaraña hasta ponerse al lado de la pony modista donde ésta pego primero un leve grito y se aparto, le contestó el changeling.

Camaleón: Aquello pasó cuando encontramos por casualidad el cofre donde estaba encerrado Wrigth y nos llevamos con nosotros, hasta que fue liberado tras abrirse la caja.

Rainbow: ¿En serio? ¿Pero quién sería tan idiota para abrir el cofre donde estaba antes encerrado ese esqueleto siniestro?

Preguntaba la pegaso sin imaginarse que pony sería tan estupido para liberar a Wrigth de su cautiverio.

Camaleón: Sí. Quién sería tan idiota ¿Eh, Vulcan?

Bromeaba el changeling mirando a Vulcan donde el robot revisando sus armas, contestó molesto.

Vulcan: ¡Ya está bien! Me lo estáis siempre recordando. No fue culpa mía aquello ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que había un espectro siniestro con muy mala uva dentro de aquel cofre?

Fox: Serás tarugo, Vulcan.

Twilight: Bueno. En realidad la culpa no es del todo de Vulcan, en parte es también culpa nuestra. Ya nos advirtió Wind que no fue recomendable echar la caja a un portal de los divinos.

Decía Twilight defendiendo a Vulcan. Ahí en ese momento Vulcan preguntó.

Vulcan: De todos modos, hay una cosa que no entiendo de todo esto.

Fox: Vaya novedad.

Respondió con sarcasmo la arquera ante el comentario de Vulcan.

Rockaid: ¿Sobre lo de Wrigth y cómo acabó en vuestro mundo?

Vulcan: No. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Blackgate se llama así cuando "Black" significa negro y él es un robot blanco, mientras Whitegate se llama así cuando "White" significa blanco y él es negro. Me suena muy contradictorio la verdad.

Todos cayeron al suelo al estilo anime en el momento que el robot dijo eso.

Ventus: Este robot es tonto...

Ignos: Aunque en parte tiene razón el tío.

En ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar, haciendo que todos se pusieran en alerta.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué...qué está pasando?

Preguntaba con miedo la pegaso abrazando con fuerza a Ventus Fast. En ese momento la tierra se abrió y de ella emergió un enorme geiser de agua que llegó a gran altura. Acto seguido cayó toda una tromba de agua donde empapó a todo el mundo, incluido a las princesas que se habían asomado por el balcón.

Cuando todo terminó, estaban todos empapados y con sus crines revueltas por el agua que les había caído encima.

Star White: Vaya...Supongo que aun no domino del todo la espada. Je, je, je...

Comentaba un poco cortado Star White que estaba éste al igual que Heart Fire, Night Ray y Mike también empapados de agua. Por lo visto el joven pegaso esperaba por fin dominar el poder del Corazón de Undyne, pero aun tenía dificultades para hacerlo.

Heart Fire: No me digas.

Night: Genial. Ya no voy a necesitar bañarme hoy.

Comentaban con cierto sarcasmo estos dos últimos. Mike sacudiendo un poco su crin mojada, le dijo a su hijo para animarlo.

Mike: Sí, hijo. Eso parece. Bueno. Como me dijo mi amigo Jack Evans hace mucho tiempo cuando traté de dominar la antigua Golden Tail, la práctica es el mejor maestro.

Felia que estaba junto con el grupo también empapada de agua, se iba a sacudirse el agua.

Fox: ¡Felia! ¡No te sacudas!

Pero la gata no la hizo caso y se sacudió el agua que tenía en su pelaje, mojando aun más a los presentes.

Rarity: ¡Cielos, mi crin!

Pinkie: Ji, ji, ji. Que mojada. Ji, ji, ji.

Ignos: Con esto ya no hará falta bañarme hoy.

Comentaban estos quedando aun más empapados. Mike deshizo su Bankai como los jóvenes, quedando como estaban éstos antes.

Mike: Bueno, Star White y Heart Fire. Estáis mejorando mucho y en especial en el dominio del Bankai. Bien hecho.

Les felicitaba su padre a los dos jóvenes, donde éstos sonrieron agradeciendo las palabras de su padre.

Ambos: ¡Gracias!

Ventus y Pyro: ¡Gracias!

Agradecieron también los dos fénix. Al haber alcanzado el nivel Bankai, los dos jóvenes fénix adquirieron la capacidad de hablar como la de convertirse en fénix. El fénix de Heart Fire adoptaba apariencia de un potro alicornio de pelaje naranja y crin dorado, con la misma cutie mark de Heart Fire.

En cambio el de Star White, el fénix Ventus adoptaba la apariencia de un potro pegaso de pelaje verde con crin y cola de color verde más claro, con la misma cutie mark que Star White. Éste último hizo que Fluttershy no pudiera evitar abrazarlo la primera vez que lo vio, ya que dicho potro tenía un enorme parecido a Ventus cuando era potro incluido su larga crin, cosa que la pegaso sabía gracias a unas fotos que tenía la madre de Ventus y que se las enseño un día para vergüenza del pegaso rojo.

Mike: Mejor quitarse la ropa para no pillar un resfriado.

Decía el semental a sus hijos y aprendiz, donde sin perder más tiempo, se quitaron todos las cazadoras para secarlas.

En ese momento las yeguas se quedaron mirando completamente pasmadas el bien formado cuerpo del alicornio azul, donde tenía una musculatura bien marcada gracias a los largos entrenamientos que tuvo Mike a lo largo de su vida.

Applejack: Que cuerpazo...

Cooper: ¡Tesoro!

Rainbow: ¡Ay, papá!

Alex: ¡Rainbow!

Pinkie: Tanta carne y yo chimuela.

Brodek: ¡Pinkie!

Twilight: Que cuerpazo tiene...

Ignos: ¡Twilight!

Fluttershy: Que guapo...

Ventus: ¡Fluttershy...! Ay, no...Otra vez no*.

 *** Ver el capítulo "53. Tentaciones Prohibidas" del fanfic** " **My Little Pony: La Rueda del Destino" de black-spyro**

Rarity: ¡Es tan musculoso y atractivo...! ¿Nadie va a decirme nada?

Spike: ¡Ah, sí! Perdona...¡Rarity! ¿Mejor?

Rarity: Sí, gracias, Spiky-Whiky.

Shield: Que músculos.

Adelia: No seas mariposon, Shield.

Shield: Lo siento, pero es que vuestro amigo está en muy buena forma. Me gustaría saber que habrá hecho para tener tan buenos pectorales.

Piro Fire: Créeme, amigo. No quieres saberlo. Si es que no te importa acabar completamente muerto por los brutales entrenamientos que ha tenido Mike a lo largo de su vida.

Respondió Piro Fire mientras las yeguas miraban un tanto fascinadas el bien formado cuerpo del alicornio para molestia de los otros sementales. A Apple Bloom adulta también la molestó como las yeguas miraban a su marido de aquella manera.

No solo las adultas, las potras miraron a Star White y a Night Ray que tenían no un cuerpo tan musculoso como el del alicornio, pero algo formados ya.

Sweetie: Vaya...No están nada mal esos dos..

Scootaloo: Es verdad...

Rockaid: ¡Chicas!

Las llamó la atención el enano por el hecho de que su chica y sus amigas mirasen con expresiones enamoradas a los dos potros. Apple Bloom la joven estaba un tanto indecisa, ya que en cierto modo, el pegaso blanco era el hijo de su homologa del otro mundo. Ahí Adelia sin apartar la vista de su espada que trataba de secarla, las dijo a las yeguas.

Adelia: Hacedle una foto. Os va a durar más.

Ignos: Chicas ¿Tengo que recordaros lo que ocurrió la última vez que perdisteis la cabeza por un semental alicornio músculoso, pero nada de cerebro...?...Solo que este otro sí que tiene cerebro, claro.

En el momento que Adelia e Ignos dijeron eso, las yeguas dejaron de mirar al semental y apartaron la mirada un tanto avergonzadas.

Ember: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo os va?

Ignos: ¡Hermana!

El unicornio alegre de ver a su hermana acercarse, ahí el grupo vio que con ella, había una hermosa yegua de pelaje dorado con crin plateada larga al igual que su cola. De ojos color rubí. Portaba unas lentas de lectura. Su cutie mark era una flama azul alquímica.

Ignos: Hola.

Ember: Hola, Ignos...¿Por qué tú y los otros estáis empapados de agua?

Ignos: No preguntes, hermana. Digamos que si los ponis no van al lago, el lago va a los ponis.

Bromeó el semental haciendo reír a su hermana y a la otra yegua que estaba con ella.

Vulcan: Carai ¿Quién es la belleza que acompaña a la capitana? Menudo bellezón.

Comentaba Vulcan que estaba ya babeando por la hermosa yegua dorada que estaba con Ember, así hasta que Eye Fox que estaba siendo secada por Gizmo con unos secadores que tenía el drom, le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su arco para que se callara.

Fox: No seas baboso, tarugo.

Ember hablando un momento con la yegua dorada, dirigió su mirada hacia Mike donde ahí le llamó.

Ember: ¡Lobito! ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Le llamaba la yegua plateada. Mike rotó los ojos porque aun le siguiera llamando lobito, pero pese a todo se acercó a los dos hermanos como a la yegua dorada.

Ember: Lobito, deja que te presente a la que acaba de venir.

Decía la yegua queriendo presentar a la yegua que estaba al lado de Ember. Mike tratando de ser cortes, la saludo a la yegua dorada.

Mike: Un placer conocer a la amiga de Ember. Un gusto.

Ember e Ignos miraron por un momento al alicornio un tanto extrañados, pero luego se echaron a reír para confusión del alicornio.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué os reís?

Preguntaba confundido el alicornio ante las risas de lo dos hermanos como el de la yegua dorada. Ahí Ember le respondió.

Ember: Ay, lobito. La yegua que está aquí presente, es nada menos que nuestra querida madre.

Mike: ¡¿Quéeeee...?!

Preguntó sorprendido el alicornio al descubrir que la yegua que estaba ahí presente, era la madre de Ignos y Ember. La yegua dorada riéndose levemente, le respondió.

Yegua: Un gusto. Soy Assiel Night. Un placer.

Mike: Ehh...El placer es mío, señora. Un gusto conocer a la encantadora madre de mis amigos Ignos y Ember.

Contestó un tanto cortado el semental, pero recuperando la compostura, la cogió del casco a la yegua dorada y la dio un beso en la pezuña. Aquello hizo reír levemente a la yegua a la vez que se le formó un leve rubor en el rostro.

Assiel: Oh, que semental tan encantador. Este sin duda tiene que ser el semental que tanto mencionas en tus cartas, hija.

Ember: Je, je, je. Sí, madre. El lobito y su grupo de Power Rangers.

Mike: ¡Que no son Power Rangers! ¡Carai!

Exclamó molesto el semental por como se refería Ember a su grupo mientras la yegua se reía. Mientras el resto del grupo observando la escena, comentaron.

Night Ray: ¿Esa es la madre de Ignos y Ember?

Star Shite: Vaya. Es muy atractiva.

Heart Fire: Pero parece muy joven. Casi podría tomarse como la hermana de Ember.

Comentaban los jóvenes ante lo joven que era la yegua en comparación con Ember. Ahí las CMC las comentaron a éstos.

Apple Bloom: Aunque cueste creerlo, ella es realmente su madre.

Scootaloo: Así es. Es una señora que vive en las Pegasus junto con su marido en una bonita mansión.

Sweetie: Y durante un tiempo nos cuido de nosotras. Es una mujer muy simpática.

Terrax: Ya veo.

Ventus fénix: Curioso con esa yegua.

Habló ahora el fénix de Star White con voz masculina mientras Fluttershy a su lado, le iba acariciando la cabeza del fénix. Pyro que estaba sobre la grupa de su dueña, sonrió mientras decía con voz también masculina.

Pyro: Como se nota que a Fluttershy si te dejas acariciar ¿Eh? Je, je, je. Recuerdo que sueles ser muy arisco con aquellos que no sean Star White y su familia.

Ventus Fénix: ¡No digas estupideces, Pyro!

Respondió el fénix verde ante el comentario del fénix naranja, haciendo reír a éste último.

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja ¡Hasta reacciona igual que nuestro Ventus! Ja, ja, ja.

Alex: ¡Es verdad! Ja, ja, ja.

Se reían los dos a carcajadas, ganándose la mirada molesta del pegaso rojo.

Ignos: ¿Viniste sola, mamá?

Assiel: No. Me acompañó Skygrey.

Skygrey: Hola, señorito Night y señorita Ember.

Apareció un semental terrestre de muy avanzada edad, de pelaje gris claro, crin y cola color negro, barbudo y su cutie mark era un pergamino con pluma.

Vulcan: Carai. Que viejo es. Ese por lo menos habrá conocido al viejo mago loco es ¿Cómo se llamaba? Star no sé qué...

Twilight: ¡Qué no es un viejo loco!

Le llamó la atención Twilight, molesta por el comentario del robot. Mientras Ignos y Ember recibían muy cordialmente al semental.

Ignos: Hola, Skygrey ¿Cómo estás?

Skygrey: Muy bien, señorito Ignos.

Mike: ¿Quién es él?

Preguntó el semental. Ahí Ember le contestó.

Ember: Esta vieja ruina es Skygrey. Nuestro mayordomo.

Skygrey: Un placer conocerle. Usted tiene que ser el emperador Miker Bluer que Ember mencionó en sus cartas.

Le saludó muy cordialmente el viejo mayordomo al alicornio, donde Mike le devolvió el saludo.

Mike: Un gusto...

Antes de que tuviera tiempo siquiera de decir algo más, algo apareció corriendo donde rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Mike y lo tumbó al suelo.

Assiel: ¡Reyzord!

Alzó la voz la yegua ante un enorme pastor blanco que estaba encima de Mike lamiéndole la cara.

Mike: Ja, ja, ja. Para, chucho. Ja, ja, ja. Que me pones perdido. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía Mike mientras Ignos apartaba al perro y Mike logrando levantarse, acarició la cabeza del perro mientras comentaba.

Mike: Hola, bonito ¿Qué tal?

Ignos: Perdona, Mike. Él es Reyzord. Nuestro perro.

Heart Fire: ¡Un perro!

Heart Fire y los otros jóvenes se acercaron para ver de cerca al perro donde de inmediato se pusieron a acariciar al enorme pastor.

Star White: Je, je, je. Buen perro. De pie, hazte el muerto, dame la patita, túmbate.

Le iba diciendo cada cosa el pegaso blanco, donde el perro le obedecía en todo.

Felia: Hola. Un placer. Siempre y cuando no te pongas a perseguirme como hacen todos los perros con los gatos, creo que podemos llevarnos bien.

Le decía la gata al perro ofreciendo su garra y el animal hizo lo mismo.

Los jóvenes se entretenían con el perro mientras Ember mirando a Mike, le dijo.

Ember: Lobo bonito ¿Podrías enseñar a mi madre esa transformación tan chula en lobo que tienes, por fi?

Mike: Ember. Solo adopto esa forma en batalla o durante un entrenamiento. No por capricho.

Trataba de negarse el semental, hasta que Ember mirándole con ojos de cachorro triste, le imploró.

Ember: Por favor, lobito.

Mike al final rotó los ojos mientras algo fastidiado accedió. La Apple Bloom mayor se tapó la boca mientras se reía levemente ante la expresión de molestia que ponía el semental. Luego Mike alejándose un poco del grupo, llamó a su fénix.

Mike: ¡Holy!

Holy: ¡Voy!

La fénix iba volando hasta pararse en la grupa de su compañero. La señora Assiel viendo a la ave, no pudo evitar comentar.

Assiel: Hermosa ave. Es raro ver fénix de color blanco.

Mike y Holy estaban en posición, hasta que Mike finalmente alzó la voz y dijo.

Mike: ¡Shinigami Bestia!

El fénix se fusionó con Mike y el alicornio quedó envuelto en una intensa luz blanca. Segundos después se escuchó un aullido de lobo y cuando la luz se disipó, Mike estaba en su forma de gran lobo alado.

Assiel: ¡Increíble...!

Dijo la yegua asombrada de ver al semental convertido de repente en un enorme lobo con alas de luz y armadura.

Ignos: Mola ¿Verdad? Pues si vieras lo que es capaz de hacer el lobito en su forma de chucho sarnoso.

Mike: ¡Sarnoso lo será tu ma...! Ejem...Lo serás tú, no te digo.

Respondió molesto el lobo autocorrigiendose para no mencionar a la madre de Ignos.

Más tarde, Ember y su madre junto con Reyzord, estaban dando un paseo por las calles de Canterlot. Donde ambas yeguas observaban como los robots de reparación cedidos por Mike, estaban arreglando las calles dañadas durante la batalla contra los necron.

Assiel: Debo decir que habéis conocido a gente interesante, hija.

Ember: Sí. Ja, ja, ja. Sobre todo al lobito.

Comentaba Ember riéndose en la última parte, recordando como cuando Mike adoptó su forma bestial y su madre se puso a examinarlo por todas partes incluso dentro de la boca del lobo, a la vez que le hacía un sin fin de preguntas para molestia de Mike donde este último tenía ya expresión de aburrimiento para risa de Ember. Ambas yeguas se rieron hasta que de repente se encontraron con alguien.

Blackgate: Hola, Arma Y. Je, je, je.

Ember: ¡Blackgate!

Ember se puso en guardia al toparse con nada menos que Blackgate enfrente de ellas tras emerger de un callejón. No solo estaba él, también Whitegate y Megahorn que aparecían por el mismo callejón.

Ember ponía a su madre por detrás de él mientras Reyzord gruñía de forma amenazante.

Ember: ¿Qué haces aquí, monstruo?

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Poca cosa. Simplemente queremos que vengas con nosotros.

Le respondió el alicornio robot, pero de improviso aparecieron White Wolf y Oviblion junto con Lucia que antes venían volando, hasta que cuando vieron a Ember y a su madre, descendieron para ayudarlas contra el trío de asesino.

White Wolf: ¡Blackgate!

Oviblion: Y su maldito hermano Whitegate.

Estos se pusieron en guardia en presencia de los asesinos.

Blackgate: Vaya, vaya. Si es White Wolf y su contraparte. Je, je, je.

Whitegate: Y esa especie de dragona robot, si no me equivoco, debe ser la que se cree la Lucia original. Je, je, je.

Comentaban ambos hermanos. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, apareció Cero junto con un gran grupo de soldados de la Marine.

Cero: ¡Qué nadie se mueva! ¡Blackgate, Whitegate y Megahorn! ¡Estáis arrestados!

Decía Cero donde sus soldados habían rodeado de inmediato a los asesinos. Blackgate y su hermano se reían perversamente, hasta que se escuchó una voz.

¿?: Idiotas. Si hubierais seguido el plan como os dijimos antes, no estaríamos en estos embrollos.

White Wolf: Esa voz...La he oído antes.

 **Insertar música de " Dragon Ball Super OST 46 - Frieza is Resurrected" en Youtube y escucharla.**

En ese momento apareció nada menos que Darkness junto con su fénix Demon en su grupa, caminando hasta donde estaban los tres asesinos.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Perdona, Darkness. Es que nos apetecía saludar a una viaje amiga.

Los ojos de White Wolf y Oviblion se abrieron en par en par al ver al alicornio y fénix que había aparecido.

White Wolf: (No puede ser...Es él...).

Oviblion: (Maldición. Otra vez ese tipo).

Lucia: Vaya...El alicornio oscuro.

Ember y Assiel estaban sorprendidas de ver un alicornio que era casi idéntico a Mike Bluer, solo que de colores diferentes. Cero y la Marine no perdían de vista al nuevo alicornio mientras este último se acercaba a los asesinos, a la vez que les comentaba a éstos.

Darkness: Desde luego, algo tan simple como secuestrar a esa unicornio plateada y ni eso podéis hacerlo. Supongo que esto pasa por dejar a imbeciles hacer el trabajo de un profesional.

Hablaba con total desprecio el alicornio al trío de asesinos. Megahorn ya harto de tanto insulto, le respondió enfadado.

Megahorn: ¡Se acabo! ¡Ya estoy harto de tanto insultos por tu parte! ¡Ahora verás!

El minotauro alzó su hacha y con ella cargó contra el alicornio donde le esperaba impasible. Ahí Megahorn trató de partirlo en dos con su hacha, pero de repente el alicornio a la velocidad del rayo desapareció para luego reaparecer justo por detrás suya.

Ember: (¿Cómo? Apenas he tenido tiempo de verle desplazarse)

Pensaba Ember asombrada con que velocidad había desaparecido el alicornio por unos instantes. Megahorn se sorprendió por ello, pero lo intentó de nuevo. Una vez más volvió a desaparecer el alicornio esquivando el ataque, para luego reaparecer al lado del minotauro y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, tenía una espada hecha de sangre bajo su barbilla.

Darkness: Dame un buen motivo para que te mate.

Demon: Je, je, je. Aunque no sería mala idea.

El minotauro estaba sorprendido con que facilidad le había esquivando los ataques, como ponerle una espada bajo su cuello y listo para rebanárselo si hace algún movimiento. Ahí Whitegate intentó calmar la situación.

Whitegate: Cálmate, Darkness. Somos conscientes para que estamos aquí.

Darkness: Mmm...Cierto. Además, en parte nos beneficia que Cero esté aquí, ya que necesitamos llevarnos a ella también.

Darkness deshizo la espada de sangre y luego se puso delante de los asesinos y enfrente del grupo como de los marines.

Darkness: Ember Paint y Bloosson Cero. Venid conmigo y no os pasará nada.

Decía el alicornio oscuro con actitud seria y fría. Cero que no estaba para bromas, le respondió.

Cero: No me vengas con exigencias, entrégate tú y tus compinches o abriremos fuego.

Decía Cero mientras los marines apuntaban con sus rifles al alicornio oscuro, donde Darkness los miraba con indiferencia.

White Wolf: ¡No! ¡No le ataquéis! ¡Si lo hacéis, os matará a todos sin pestañear!

Trataba de advertir el pegaso celeste, pero por lo visto tanto Cero como los marines, le ignoraron. Ember podía notar lo enormemente tensos que estaban tanto White Wolf como Oviblion, incluso Lucia estaba en máxima alerta.

Ember: (¿Qué le pasa a White Wolf? Nunca le he visto así de asustado, ni siquiera con Max. Incluso Oviblion parece muerto de miedo).

Cero: No sé quién eres ni me importa. Más te vale que te entregues como tu grupo de asesinos, o abriremos fuego.

Darkness: Yo tengo una sugerencia mejor. Aquellos que osen dispararme, morirán.

Dijo a modo de amenaza el alicornio y luego se puso a caminar hacia ella. Cero viendo eso como una provocación, ordenó que abrieran fuego.

Cero: ¡Disparar contra ese alicornio!

Obedeciendo su orden, los marines dispararon sus armas contra el alicornio. Las balas se dirigían hacia el impasible Darkness que seguía caminando como si nada donde luego se detuvo. Ahí todos pudieron ver como las balas atravesaban por completo su cuerpo dejándolo como un colador y la sangre de éste caía al suelo.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron disparando contra el alicornio hasta vaciar todos sus cargadores. Su sorpresa fue ver que pese a todos los disparos que lograron alcanzarle, el alicornio se mantenía de pie son mostrar dolor o agonía alguna.

Cero: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo puede seguir de pie tras una salva así?

Assiel: Hija ¿Has visto lo mismo que yo?

Ember: Sí, madre. Jamás vi nada igual.

Comentaban las yeguas, ambas impresionadas al ver al alicornio aun de pie mientras su sangre se escurría por el suelo, pero aun mayor fue la sorpresa cuando vieron que todas las heridas causadas a éste, se sanaban al instante.

Darkness: Os advertí. Y ahora os toca afrontar las consecuencias.

Decía con desprecio el alicornio y realizando un extraño conjuro en un dialecto desconocido, la sangre que estaba por el suelo se convirtió en múltiples tentáculos de sangre, donde todas éstas fueron directas hacia los marines atravesando con cada tentáculo a varios de estos de golpes. Gritos de dolor y agonía se escuchaban en los marines mientras morían de forma horrible para impotencia de Cero que no podía hacer otra cosa que ver como morían sus marines enfrente de sus ojos.

Sin ningún miramiento, Darkness los dejó caer de golpe contra el suelo y el único que seguía vivo, fue rematado por un rayo lanzado por Demon que le impactó en la cabeza y acabar con él, para luego el fénix volar hasta éste y empezar a comer sus entrañas.

Cero: No...Mis soldados...

Assiel: Esto es...horrible...

Comentaban ambas yeguas horrorizadas ante lo que acababan de presenciar. Darkness mirando al grupo, dijo.

Darkness: Bien. Ember Paint, Blosson Cero. Venid conmigo sin oponer resistencia.

White Wolf: ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlas!

Ambos pegasos y la dragona robot se interpusieron en el camino de Darkness. El alicornio viendo a White Wolf y Oviblion, exclamó.

Darkness: ¿White Wolf? ¿Oviblion? Vaya. Que sorpresa. Así que sois originarios de este mundo. No esperaba volver a veros.

Decía con una ligera sonrisa el alicornio oscuro. Ember escuchando eso, comentó.

Ember: White Wolf ¿Conocéis a este tipo?

Oviblion: Por desgracia sí.

White Wolf: Es ese alicornio tan terrorífico que os hablamos hace tiempo.

Ember: Esperad un momento ¿Es ese acaso...?

Darkness: ¡Basta de charlas! ¡Quiero que Ember y Cero se entreguen, pero ya!

Cero: ¡Olvídalo, maldito! ¡Vas a pagar por lo que les has hecho a mis hombres!

Gritó Cero disparando su escopeta contra Darkness. El alicornio con un simple golpe de casco, desvió las balas que iban hacia él. Acto seguido se desplazó a la velocidad del rayo hasta aparecer de golpe enfrente de Cero y ahí darla un potente puñetazo al estomago que la dejó inconsciente y éste la agarró. Luego lanzó a la yegua hacia el trío de asesinos donde Megahorn la agarró.

Darkness: Bien. Ahora a por la otra.

White Wolf: ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Oviblion: ¡Esta vez vamos a matarte!

Ambos pegasos se lanzaron hacia Darkness mientras el alicornio tranquilamente dijo.

Darkness: ¡Bankai!

Su fénix Demon se fusionó con Darkness, adoptando la armadura Bankai y en apenas segundos, golpeó a White Wolf y a Oviblion donde en direcciones opuestas fueron ambos a estrellarse contra unos edificios.

Lucia: ¡Ni un paso, alicornio oscuro!

Lucia fue a atacar a Darkness, pero el alicornio a gran velocidad avanzó hacia ella, dando veloces puñetazos en todo su cuerpo y finalmente una patada que la mandó estrellarse contra una fuente.

Rerzord: Grrrrr...Guau, guau...

El perro gruño y luego ladró para ir como un cohete hacia Darkness y luego saltar para tratar de morderlo. Darkness simplemente le dio un golpe de brazo donde lo mandó volando y golpear de costado contra una farola.

Ember: ¡Reyzord!

Ambas yeguas iban a ayudar al perro, hasta que Darkness a la velocidad del rayo se apareció enfrente de Ember. Ember intentó darle con un rayo, pero Darkness simplemente lo desvió con otro golpe de brazo y luego ir a por ella y darla un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que al igual que Cero, quedó Ember inconsciente. Darkness la agarró y se teletrasportó hasta estar junto con el trío de asesinos.

Assiel: ¡Ember!

Gritaba su madre al ver a su hija siendo llevada por el grupo de Blackgate y el alicornio. Darkness mirando a la yegua como al dúo de pegasos y dragona donde lograron levantarse malamente, les dijo.

Darkness: ¡Decidle a Mike Bluer que si quiere volver a ver con vida a estas dos yeguas inútiles, que venga a enfrentarse a mí en la tierra donde solo los dioses tienen poder! ¡Estas son las coordenadas!

Decía el alicornio oscuro lanzando un papel con las coordenadas en ella. Luego Darkness se teletransportó con los otros. Assiel ahí gritó desesperada.

Assiel: ¡Noooo...! ¡Se han llevado a mi hija!

White Wolf: Maldición...

Oviblion: Y ni siquiera le hemos podido devolver algún golpe

 **Fin de la música**

Más tarde, la patrulla y los caballeros se enteraron por White Wolf y los otros sobre el secuestro de Ember y Cero. De inmediato se reunieron en la Lanza de Orion en el puente de la nave, donde también estaba presente el almirante Broodwind al enterarse del secuestro de Cero.

Mike: Así que Darkness está aquí. Ya sospechaba yo cuando sentí su energía oscura.

Comentaba Mike. Twilight ahí comentó.

Twilight: White Wolf ya nos habló de ese tal Darkness.

Ignos: Nos aseguró que era un tipo de cuidado.

White Wolf: Decir que es de cuidado es quedarse corto, Ignos.

Applejack: ¿Tan peligroso es ese tipo?

Oviblion: Hasta el punto que hacen parecer a Max, Archdemon, Wrigth e incluso al mismísimo rey Gallon como seres inferiores. Maldita sea, aun recuerdo la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a ese tipo.

Comentaba el pegaso negro recordando la primera vez que White Wolf y él se enfrentaron a Darkness, quedando ambos con un muy mal recuerdo.

Cooper: Ya nos dijisteis que os dieron una paliza de muerte y que casi os mata.

Comentaba ahora el vaquero.

Assiel: Mirad. Me da igual quien sea ese tipo, yo solo quiero recuperar a mi hija.

Decía toda preocupada la yegua. Ahí Camaleón dijo.

Camaleón: Y a Cero, que también se la llevaron a ella.

Rockaid: ¡A Cero que la den! Si hubiera sido solo ella, con gusto se la regalamos.

Brodek: Tú lo has dicho, enano.

Comentaron ambos con tono de no sentirse a gusto con Cero, a la vez que chocaron de cascos en señal de complicidad.

Piro Fire: Lo que me llama la atención es lo que dijo Darkness sobre ir donde solo los dioses tienen poder.

Vulcan: Sí ¿A qué se refería?

Comentaron éstos. Ahí el grupo de los caballeros se quedaron pensando, hasta que empezaron a comentar.

Ventus: Deben referirse a las tierras del Presidio.

Fox: ¿Las tierras del Presidio? ¿Qué es eso?

Preguntaba Eye Fox mientras Gizmo hacía pitidos como si éste preguntara también. Ahí el grupo respondió.

Alex: Es un lugar en ruinas donde se cree que hubo hace milenios una batalla de dioses o algo así.

Twilight: Quedando todo arrasado.

Skygrey: Y donde ninguna magia funciona allí, salvo la magia divina.

Ventus: Sí. Recuerdo la primera vez que estuvimos allí. Los problemas que tuvimos hace tiempo en ese lugar.

Comentaban éstos. Ante lo último que dijo el pegaso rojo, el grupo de la patrulla preguntó.

Adelia: ¿Estuvisteis en ese lugar? ¿Y por qué fue así?

Cooper: Larga historia, monada.

Contestó Cooper mientras Ignos agachó levemente la cabeza, como si un mal recuerdo le llegara a su cabeza.

Adelia: Lo que tú digas, Coopy.

Cooper: ¡Que es Cooper!

Fox: De todos modos, es muy raro que Darkness quiera combatir contra Mike en un lugar así, porque de ser así, él también tendría sus poderes bloqueados.

Vulcan: Y en eso el jefe tiene ventaja je, je, je. Ese Darkness no dudará ni dos minutos si el jefe usa "eso".

Comentaba confiado el robot, ganándose la atención del grupo de los caballeros.

Ventus: ¿Qué quieres decir con que Mike tendría ventaja?

Ignos: ¿Acaso tienes poderes divinos, Mike?

Mike: Ehh...No exactamente. De todos modos centrémonos en lo que importa. Phalax, localiza el lugar conocido como las Tierra del Presidio.

Phalax: Entendido, emperador. Aunque es curioso. Estas coordenadas me resultan muy conocidas.

Respondía el doctor mientras introducía las coordenadas en el panel de control.

Phalax: Ya está.

Finalmente se mostró un mapa holográfico donde se mostraban las Tierras del Presidio. Un lugar lleno de ruinas y acantilados de varios kilómetros a la redonda. En ese momento el grupo de la patrulla se quedaron sorprendidos.

Mike: ¡No es posible!

Fox: ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Vulcan: ¡Ni yo! ¡Y eso que no tengo ni idea de lo que estamos hablando!

Fox: ¡Tarugo! ¿Acaso no lo ves?

Heart Fire: Papá ¿Acaso ese lugar no es como...?

Mike: Así es, hija. No hay duda.

El grupo de los caballeros no parecían comprender las reacciones de la patrulla.

Celestia: ¿Algún problema?

Mapache: ¿Por qué estáis así de sorprendidos?

Ante las preguntas de la princesa Celestia y de Mapache, el grupo las respondió.

Mike: Es porque las coordenadas y lugar, son donde en nuestro mundo sería el Imperio Celeste.

Respondió el alicornio, sorprendiendo al grupo de los caballeros.

Pinkie: ¿En serio?

White Wolf: Ahora que lo dice Mike. Cuando Oviblion y yo estuvimos en su mundo, sentía que el Imperio Celeste estaba en un lugar que me resultaba familiar.

Rainbow: Vaya coincidencia.

Fox: O no. Quién sabe.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios"

Ventus: Y ese Darkness te ha retado para que te enfrentes a él ¿Verdad?

Le comentaba Ventus a Mike, mientras el alicornio azul respondió.

Mike: Así es. Darkness está como obsesionado a enfrentarse a mí y destruirme.

Twilight: ¿Y a qué viene esa obsesión contigo, Mike?

Mike: Porque para eso lo creo Arek. Para destruirme. Por lo visto Darkness no es para Arek poco más que un arma con la única finalidad de destruirme, y si llegara el caso, acabaría como una simple arma inservible sin propósito.

Fluttershy: ¿En serio? Vaya. Que pena me da.

Decía la pegaso amarilla, sintiendo lastima porque Darkness no fuese más que un arma con una única finalidad y sin una vida propia. Ignos molesto, la dijo.

Ignos: Ni pena ni rábanos. Ese desgraciado ha secuestrado a mi hermana y debo rescatarla.

Vulcan: Y lo haremos. Iremos allí y machacaremos a ese tipo.

Applejack: Suponiendo que esté solo.

Mike: Iremos allí de inmediato y para reunirme yo con Darkness. Mientras los otros os ocupareis de rescatar a Ember y a Cero.

Alex: ¿No podríamos limitarnos a rescatar solo a Ember y mandar a paseo a Cero?

Broodwind: Enviaré a un contingente de marines para ayudaros.

Dijo el almirante, mientras Mike ahí le respondió.

Mike: Con el debido respeto, almirante. Sus marines solo serían un estorbo, sobre todo con los rumores de corrupción y fácilmente sobornables que hay sobre ellos.

Broodwind: Admito que incluso en la marine hay casos de corrupción, pero se trata de Cero y es una de mis más fieles agentes. Ya perdí al Coronel hace años, no querría perder ahora a ella.

Mike: Lo entiendo, almirante, pero es mejor que nos lo deje hacer a nuestra manera. Para empezar, yo conozco a Darkness, sé como piensa y de lo que es capaz y lo que no. Por eso debo pedirle que no intervenga y deje este asunto en nuestros cascos.

Al almirante no es que la gustase demasiado la idea, aunque era cierto que el grupo de la patrulla conocían bien al tal Darkness, así que decidió confiar en su criterio.

Broodwind: Está bien. Confiaré en ustedes.

Mike: Gracias, almirante. Partiremos de inmediato.

Star White: Papá...¿Pode...?

Mike: No, Star White. Es demasiado peligroso y os recuerdo que estáis castigados por desobedecerme antes.

Les dijo a modo de reproche el semental, adivinando éste lo que iba a pedirle su hijo, haciendo que los jóvenes soltaran un leve quejido.

Apple Bloom mayor: Vuestro padre tiene razón. Así que nada de quejas.

Les decía ahora su madre mientras las aves y gata como las CMC, les daban apoyo moral a los jóvenes.

Assiel: Por favor, rescatad a mi hija.

Rogaba la yegua al grupo.

Ignos: No te preocupes, madre. La rescataremos.

Camaleón: ¿Y a Cero?

Ventus: Bueno. Si nos pilla de paso, quizás.

Skygrey: Tengan cuidado, señorito Ignos.

Ignos: Lo tendremos.

Mientras tanto en las Tierras del Presidio, estaba Darkness de pie junto con su fénix Demon sobre su grupa. Detrás de él a unos metros, estaba Ember con un anillo antimagia en su cuerno, estando ésta atada al igual que Cero. También estaban Blackgate, Whitegate y Megahorn.

Cero: ¡Malditos canallas! ¡Cuando salga de aquí, lo vais a lamentar!

Hablaba furiosa Cero de forma amenazante. Blackgate riéndose de la suerte de Cero, la dijo.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Ahora mismo no estás en condiciones de amenazar a nadie, Cero.

Ember: Ya verás, canalla. Cuando mi hermano y los caballeros, junto con el lobito y sus Power Rangers vengan para acá, vais a saber lo que es bueno.

Hablaba Ember confiada en que sus amigos la vendrían a rescatarla.

Whitegate: De eso se trata, Ember. Que vengan aquí. Y ahí es cuando nos desharemos de ellos mientras Darkness se ocupa de acabar con Mike Bluer.

Ember: La tienes clara si esperáis acabar con ellos y si creéis que esa copia barata de alicornio podrá con el lobito, es que sois pardillos. Se ve de un kilómetro que no es rival para el lobito.

Decía desafiante Ember mientras Darkness escuchando eso, miró levemente de reojo a la unicornio plateada, cosa que Ember notó y le dijo.

Ember: ¿Qué pasa, alicornio amargado? ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que acabo de decir?

Darkness la ignoraba completamente y volvió a mirar al horizonte entre las ruinas de la antigua ciudad. En ese momento apareció alguien.

¿?: La comida para las señoritas.

Apareció de repente un pequeño joven dragón de al menos la edad de Spike. De color azul oscuro, panza amarillo claro, ojos color verde profundo con una serie de púas en su espalda y alas. Con un collar de picos. Llevaba consigo una bandeja con algo de comida y agua para las prisioneras. Darkness notando la presencia del dragón, dijo.

Darkness: Bien, Rage Fang. Alimenta a las prisioneras, nos conviene que estén en buen estado.

Rage Fang: Sí, maestro.

El pequeño dragón caminaba hacia las prisioneras, pero sin querer se tropezó, haciendo que todo el contenido de la bandeja cayera sobre el minotauro, quedando éste completamente perdido.

Megahorn: ¡Maldito dragón! ¡Mira como me has dejado!

Le gritaba furioso el minotauro al asustado dragón donde el pequeño tapándose la cabeza con sus garras, le imploraba perdón.

Rage Fang: Lo...Lo siento...No pretendía molestarlo.

Ember: Déjalo en paz, abusón ¿No ves que solo es comida y agua que apenas ensucian? Deja en paz al pequeño dragoncillo rechoncho.

Le decía Ember tratando de defender al pequeño dragón, pero el minotauro furioso pasó de ella y quiso golpear al pequeño dragón.

Megahorn: ¡Ahora verás, lagartija!

El pequeño dragón cerró los ojos cuando vio que le minotauro alzó su brazo con intención de golpearle. El pequeño estaba ser golpeado, hasta que notó que el golpe nunca llegó, pero si escuchó un gruñido de dolor y ahí abrió los ojos para ver que pasaba.

Darkness: Atrévete a tocarlo, y te arrancaré los intestinos...

Decía de forma amenazante el alicornio oscuro donde con un casco, le estaba retorciendo el brazo al minotauro donde este último estaba de rodillas retorciéndose de dolor.

Megahorn: ¡Ahhh..! ¡Sueltamente el brazo, que me lo vas a partir!

Darkness sin ningún reparo, tiró del brazo del minotauro y lo lanzó a gran distancia para estrellarlo contra unas ruinas cercanas.

Rage Fang: Gra...Gracias, maestro.

Agradecía el pequeño dragón al alicornio oscuro. Darkness mirando al pequeño, le dijo.

Darkness: Ten más cuidado ¿Vale?

Rage Fang: Sí, maestro. Lo siento.

El pequeño se puso a recoger lo que pudo de la comida. Blackgate notando la reacción del alicornio oscuro, le comentó a éste.

Blackgate: Vaya, vaya ¿Por qué me da que este pequeño dragón te provoca cierta debilidad?

Darkness: Simplemente no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío. Así de simple.

Decía con indiferencia el alicornio.

Ember: ¿Seguro? Para mí es que tienes alguna vena sensible por el pequeño, Darkito...

Decía con una leve sonrisa burlona la yegua, sospechando ésta que el alicornio no era tan perverso como aparentaba. De repente sin previo aviso, el alicornio se giró y disparó un fino rayo donde estaban ambas yeguas, donde las dos cerraron los ojos preparándose para el impacto. Su sorpresa fue que dicho rayo no las dio a ninguna de ellas, sino a una serpiente negra con detalles rojos que rondaba cerca de ellas y ahora yacía muerta y completamente quemada en el suelo.

Ember: ¡Madre mía! Una serpiente negra de marcas rojas.

Cero: ¿Qué es eso?

Ember: Una especie de serpiente enormemente venenosa. Si nos hubiera picado a alguna de nosotras, habríamos muerto en apenas cinco minutos.

Un gran escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Cero al imaginarse lo que habría pasado. Aquello hacia formularse la siguiente pregunta. Si aquello fue casualidad, o Darkness realmente las quiso salvar de ser picadas por la serpiente.

¿?: Hola a todos. Espero no haber llegado muy tarde.

Se escuchó otra vez y emergiendo entre sombras, apareció nada menos que la doctora Moira, la orni que el grupo de Blue Sky y los otros conociendo en el mundo de Draco y Nero. Darkness viendo a la orni, la saludo seriamente.

Darkness: Hola, Moira.

Blackgate: Doctora Moira, que sorpresa verla por aquí. Je, je, je. Hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

La saludo Blackgate como si conociera a la orni de antes. La orni con sus alas en la espalda como siempre está, viendo a Blackgate, le contestó.

Moira: Vaya ¿Eres tú, Blackgate? Así que es cierto que ahora eres un pony máquina.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Ya ves. A veces hay que adaptarse a las circunstancias. Aunque en el fondo no está mal, me siento mucho más guapo que antes. Je, je, je..

Cero dirigiendo su mirada a la orni, puso sus ojos como platos a la vez que exclamó.

Cero: ¡¿Doctora Moira?!

Moira notando la presencia de Cero, exclamó.

Moira: ¿Cero? ¿Eres tú? Ja, ja, ja. No me digas que ahora eres comandante. Como se nota que el almirante Broodwind se está haciendo viejo. Mira que poner a una bala perdida como tú en el rango que tienes. Ja, ja, ja.

La decía a modo de burla la orni mientras Cero molesta, la respondió.

Cero: Mejor que una maldita desertora como tú, doctora Moira.

Ember: ¿De qué la conoces, Cero?

Preguntó con curiosidad la yegua plateada. Ahí Cero la respondió.

Cero: Antes trabajaba para la Marine como científica, hasta que llevo sus investigaciones demasiado lejos.

Moira: En realidad la Marine trató de silenciarme, porque no supieron apreciar mis investigaciones.

Cero: Estabas llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, doctora. Ya rozando al borde de la locura.

La reprochaba Cero a la orni mientras Moira con actitud indiferente, respondió.

Moira: Con mentes tan simples como la tuya, no me sorprende que pienses así.

La orni no siguió hablando porque Darkness la interrumpió.

Darkness: Menos hablar, doctora ¿Trajiste lo que se te pidió que consiguieras?

Moira: Por supuesto, Darkness querido. Aunque no fue fácil por el hecho de que no podíamos tocarla directamente sin sufrir las consecuencias, por lo que hizo falta usar un contenedor especial.

Explicaba la doctora. Luego la orni mirando a otro lado, llamó a alguien.

Moira: Ya puedes traerlo, Sombra.

¿?: Ya, va. Ya, va. Te recuerdo que soy una hacker, no una chica de los recados.

Empujando una plataforma antigravedad, donde encima de éste había una especie de gran caja metálica, estaba una especie de gata antromorfa del tamaño de un niño. Dicha gata era de color marrón morado y de ojos violetas. Tenía pelo largo negro terminado en puntas violetas y peinada de lado Llevaba un extraño atuendo que consistía en unos pantalones largos violetas en la parte inferior y negro en la superior. Llevaba una cazadora negra con detalles violetas larga que la pasaba por la cintura para abajo de color negro y de cuello alto y amplio, siendo violeta en su interior. Las mangas eran de color violeta.

La gata empujó la plataforma, hasta que la paró enfrente de Darkness. Moira pulsó unos botones que había en un panel al lado de la caja, abriendo la parte superior rebelando su interior. Desde donde estaba, Cero pudo ver lo que era y su expresión fue de toda sorpresa.

Cero: No puede ser...La Soul Edge...

Efectivamente. La espada que misteriosamente fue sustraída de la gran cámara acorazada de la Marine y sustituida por una copia, estaba en aquel mismo contenedor que aislaba dicha espada.

Whitegate: Es increíble que hayáis podido sustraer la espada y cambiar por una copia sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello hasta ahora. Se dice que nadie ha podido siquiera pasar de las primeras medidas de seguridad de la gran cámara acorazada.

Comentaba el alicornio negro, ahí hasta que Sombra con gesto de no darle demasiada importancia, respondió.

Sombra: Eso dicen. Y luego dicen que es la caja fuerte más segura del mundo. Por favor, he visto cajón de huevos más vigilados y protegidos que eso. Para una hacker como yo, aquello no fue un reto.

Moira: Y porque yo conocía los puntos débiles de la caja. Al fin y al cabo, en su día colaboré en su construcción.

Explicaban la gata y el orni. Darkness acercándose a la espada, la observó por un momento, sintiendo su enorme poder oscuro. Sin ni siquiera pensárselo, alzó su casco con intención de coger dicha espada.

Cero: ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar esa espada! ¡Todos los que han tratando de empuñarla, se volvieron locos con una ansia asesina y sangrienta!

Le gritaba Cero, tratando ésta de evitar que Darkness cogiera la espada. Ember ahí la apoyó.

Ember: Por mucho que odie darla la razón a Cero patatero, creo que no es buena idea que cojas esa espada. Esa espada no está hecha para cascos mortales.

Darkness: Je...En mi caso es diferente, ya que no soy un simple mortal. Soy el arma más poderosa creada por el amo Arek.

Dijo esto el alicornio con una ligera sonrisa, donde inmediatamente cogió la espada con su casco. En ese momento de la espada surgió una poderosa corriente oscura que rodeó al semental donde inmediatamente sintió dicho poder oscuro recorriendo su cuerpo.

Darkness empezó a gritar mientras por alrededor de él se formaba un poderoso viento. Los asesinos retrocedieron mientras Rage Fang asustado, se escondió de detrás de una roca. Moira se puso a cubierto detrás de unas ruinas al igual que Sombra.

Darkness sentía que el poder de la espada trataba de dominarlo, controlarlo como hizo con todos aquellos que osaron empuñar la espada antes que él. Aun así, Darkness no estaba dispuesto a dejarse someter por el poder de la espada y ahí gritó.

Darkness: ¿En serio crees que voy a dejar que me sometas? ¡Yo soy Darkness! ¡Hijo de Arek y su más fiel servidor y heraldo de la oscuridad! ¡Tú no puedes controlarme! ¡Yo te controlaré a ti! ¡Yo voy a ser tu amo y señor, a quien obedecerás por encima de todo!

Gritaba Darkness mientras el poder de la espada trataba de dominarlo, pero el alicornio no estaba dispuesto a dejarse controlar por la espada. El alicornio alzó la espada y de ella surgió una poderosa energía oscura roja en forma de rayo que ascendió hasta los cielos y formar un remolino en las nubes.

El pequeño dragón estaba enormemente asustado ante lo que presenciaba mientras los presentes no menos sorprendidos, veían la escena.

Whitegate: Increíble...Ni siquiera la influencia de las Tierras del Presidio parecen frenar lo más mínimo el poder de esa espada.

Tras lanzar el rayo por unos momentos, Darkness cayó de rodillas con la espada aun en su casco donde se clavó el arma en el suelo. Ahí el alicornio tenía los ojos cerrados.

Un profundo silencio se formó entre los presentes, que observaban con atención al alicornio. En ese instante Darkness abrió los ojos y rápidamente se levantó, empezando a empuñar la espada y realizando varios movimientos con ella, para luego dar un tajo con la espada que creó un arco de energía que avanzó hacia unas ruinas donde partió por la mitad un edificio que estaba casi entero.

 **Insertar música de " Dragon Ball Super OST 46 - Frieza is Resurrected" en Youtube y escucharla.**

Darkness: Sí. Ahora lo controlo.

Decía Darkness sonriendo con satisfacción, mientras blandía la espada. Cero sin poder creérselo, exclamó.

Cero: ¡Imposible! ¡Ha doblegado el poder de la Soul Edge!

Ember: Está claro que ese Darkness no es un alicornio corriente.

Decía ahora Ember, dándose cuenta que Darkness no es un alicornio como los demás.

Darkness estaba contemplando la espada que ahora domina, hasta que alguien le llamó.

Mike: ¡Darkness!

Darkness se giró hacia donde provenía la voz y ahí vio a Mike Bluer junto con su patrulla, como los caballeros junto con las mane, White Wolf, Oviblion y Lucia. Todos empuñando sus armas.

Mike: Aquí me tienes, Darkness. Ahora libera a Ember y a Cero.

Rainbow: Aunque claro, también podrías liberar solo a Ember y a Cero que la den.

Decía ahora la pegaso. Darkness centrando su atención en Mike, sonrió perversamente mientras comentaba.

Darkness: Je, je, je. Me alegro que hayas podido venir, Mike. Ahora sí que podremos tener la batalla que tanto ansío tener contra ti.

Decía esto Darkness mientras blandía su espada, listo para combatir contra Mike en la batalla que siempre deseo tener.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Mi amigo black-spyro me indicó algunos errores en los capítulos y los he estado corrigiendo para que estuvieran mejor. Por si alguno le interesa echar un vistazo a las correciones que he hecho, haciendo caso a las sugerencias de mi amigo.**

 **La primera fue que a Rockaid le hize quizás un tanto grosero, así que suprimí o corregí algunas frases.**

 **A Ember casi la di la impresión de yegua fácil con Mike Bluer, así que lo modifiqué un poco a que la yegua simplemente se limitaba a tomarlo el pelo y provocarlo.**

 **Sobre las armas legendarias. Normalmente solo funcionan con los Caballeros de la Realeza o las Mane, salvo en ocasiones excepcionales y especiales, por lo que indiqué que aquella vez fue una excepción.**


	38. Batalla Divina

**Batalla Divina**

Tras ser Ember y Cero secuestradas por Darkness y los asesinos, el grupo tuvo que partir a las Tierras del Presidio, donde los estaba esperando Darkness y dicho alicornio oscuro estaba ansioso de tener su batalla contra Mike.

Desde la Lanza de Orion, en la zona del puente de la nave. Estaban la conservadora Selenis como Light Hope y Phalax, las princesas, Spìke, la señora Assiel como su mayordomo Skygrey, el almirante Broodwind, todo ellos observando desde la zona de control a través de un mapa holográfico, todo lo que ocurría en las Tierras del Presidio.

Assiel: Espero que puedan rescatar a mi hija.

Decía la yegua mayor, preocupada ésta por su hija Ember. Skygrey ahí la dijo para calmarla.

Skygrey: No se preocupe, señora Nigth. Los caballeros la traerán sana y salva.

Phalax: Y cuentan con la ayuda del emperador Star Hope y su patrulla. Las posibilidades aumentan enormemente con ellos en su grupo. El problema va a ser si Darkness se interpone en su camino.

Broodwind: ¿Tan peligroso es ese Darkness?

Selenis: Darkness ocupa el nivel máximo de peligrosidad en los estatutos de enemigos del Imperio Celeste. No conviene subestimarlo. Especialmente porque posee poderes parecidos a los del emperador, sumando todo eso a la peligrosa magia de sangre.

Contestaba la conservadora. En lo último que menciono la conservadora, el almirante preguntó.

Broodwind: ¿Magia de Sangre?

Selenis: Una antigua magia antigua e impía muy peligrosa, prohibida en nuestro mundo y que tratamos de erradicarla a toda costa.

Respondió la conservadora al almirante.

Celestia: Ahora solo queda confiar en ellos para salvar a Ember y a Cero.

Luna: Bueno. Si no pueden salvar a Cero, tampoco pasa nada.

Completaba Luna que como a la mayoría, no la agradaba la pony hada.

Volviendo a las Tierras del Presidio, el grupo estaba listo para hacer lo necesario para rescatar a Ember y a Cero.

Mike: Bien, Darkness. Aquí me tienes como querías. Ahora libera a Ember y a Cero.

Rockaid: Aunque también podrías liberar solo a Ember y a Cero que se vaya a la ...

Ventus: ¡Rockaid!

Rockaid: Ejem...Eso. Je, je, je.

Antes de obtener respuesta, Blackgate se teletrasportó hasta donde estaban Ember y Cero, activó las cuchillas donde de inmediato las puso bajo el cuello de éstas, y ahí dijo.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Yo tengo una idea mejor ¿Qué tal si dejáis que Mike Bluer muera a cascos de Darkness y a cambio no mato a estas dos bellezas?

Ignos: ¡Ese no era el trato!

Twilight: ¡Cierto! ¡Tenéis que liberar a Ember y a Cero!

Rainbow: O en su defecto, solo a Ember.

Adelia: Hazlas algo y te garantizamos que nada te salvará de nosotros.

Piro Fire: ¿Acaso no tienes honor?

Le decían estos por la canallada que estaba haciendo Blackgate. El robot mirando la escena con una pérfida sonrisa, respondió.

Blackgate: Los tratos cambian con el tiempo y hoy en día el honor está sobrevalorado. Je, je, je.

Rage Fang: Ehh...Señor...

Trataba de llamarle la atención el pequeño dragón al pony robot, pero Blackgate ni siquiera parecía estar escuchándole y ahí el robot siguió hablando.

Blackgate: Además. Le estamos haciendo un favor a Darkness, ya que tantas ganas tiene de matar a Mike, podrá hacerlo sin que nadie le moleste.

Rage Fang: Señor...No debería...

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Arek quiere eliminar a Mike Bluer por encima de todo y además...

Rage Fang: Señor...Por favor...Escúcheme...

Trataba el pequeño de llamar la atención del pony robot. Finalmente Blackgate ya harto, dirigió la mirada al dragón diciéndole molesto.

Blackgate: ¿Qué quieres, mocoso? ¡Ahora estoy ocupado tratando de matar a una molestia azul!

El pequeño dragón un tanto asustado porque el alicornio robot le mirase de forma tan intimidante, trató de responderle.

Rage Fang: No...No debería hacer eso. A mi maestro no le gusta que interfieran en sus combates.

Blackgate: Mocoso. Me importa un rábano si tu maestro está de acuerdo o no. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de matar a un poderoso enemigo y además...

No pudo terminar la frase porque al instante apareció Darkness justo enfrente de él con mirada seria e intimidante.

Blackgate: ¿Qué...?

Antes de que tuviera siquiera tiempo de reaccionar, Darknees con un fuerte golpe de brazo, partió en dos al robot para sorpresa de los presentes.

La mitad superior de Blackgate cayó a varios metros del suelo.

Blackgate: ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Estamos en el mismo lado, maldita sea!

Le pregunto enfadado el robot mientras se iba arrastrando. Darkness mirando de forma molesta a Blackgate, le dijo.

Darkness: Yo no colaboro con cobardes que buscan cualquier excusa para no pelear. Y mucho menos que interfieran en mi combate contra Mike Bluer.

Blackgate: Pero si yo solo trato de ayudarte.

Darkness: ¡Idiota! ¡Yo tendré mi combate contra Mike Bluer y no recurriré a la trampa para ello! ¡Y no pienso consentir que nadie interfiera en ello! ¡Quienes lo hagan, serán destruidos sin piedad alguna!

Decía esto furioso el alicornio, blandiendo éste la Soul Edge donde ahí creo un tajo de energía que fue directo hacia el robot, destruyéndolo en pedazos, siendo la cabeza del robot lo único que se salió volando y caer a los pies de Whitegate y Megahorn para sorpresa de estos.

Fox: Mike. Lo que lleva Darkness en su casco es...

Mike: Sí. Es la Soul Edge.

Comentaron éstos mientras veían como Darkness empuñaba la espada demoníaca, donde por unos instantes el grupo pensó que vieron moverse el ojo y mirar hacia ellos.

Celestia: ¿Esa es la Soul Edge?

Luna: Desde aquí puedo sentir su poder y es terrorífica.

Comentaban ambas princesas, sintiendo éstas el tremendo poder de la espada. El almirante observándolo todo, comentó.

Broodwind: Así que ellos sacaron la espada.

Light Hope: Pese a que antes dijeron que la espada estaba segura con ustedes.

Le decía casi a modo de reproche la yegua, pero el almirante no la escuchó. El orni centró su vista en donde estaba tranquilamente asomada la doctora Moira.

Broodwind: (Doctora Moira. Claro. Ahora todo tiene sentido).

Volviendo al lugar de las Tierras del Presidio. Whitegate veía la cabeza robótica de su hermano robot a la vez que escuchaba una voz en ella que decía.

Voz: "Transferencia de datos completada".

Darkness: Rage Fang. Libera a las dos yeguas.

Rage Fang: Sí, maestro.

El pequeño dragón fue hacia las dos yeguas y las liberó de las cuerdas y anillo antimagia. Ahí Darknees las dijo a ambas yeguas.

Darkness: Ya habéis cumplido vuestro propósito. Podéis marcharos.

Cero: ¿Qué? ¿Nos dejas ir así sin más?

Ember: Mejor no discutir y que nos vayamos ahora que podemos.

Decía Ember yendo de allí junto con Cero para reunirse con el grupo.

Ignos: Hermana ¿Estás bien?

Ember: Claro, hermano. Estoy bien.

Ignos: Me alegro.

Ambos hermanos se alegraron de por fin reunirse. Whitegate sin comprender nada, le llamó la atención a Darkness.

Whitegate. ¡Darkness! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Se supone que teníamos un plan. No entiendo que ahora tú...

Darkness: ¡Silencio!

Bramó con una voz profunda e intimidante mientras apuntaba su espada hacia los dos asesinos. Y ahí continuó hablando.

Darkness: Esas dos yeguas eran solo para traer a Mike aquí y así poder enfrentarme a él. Ya cumpliendo eso, y no era necesario retenerlas más. Y vosotros ya no sois necesarios aquí. Así que marcharos de una vez.

Megahorn: ¿Cómo? ¡Primero secuestramos a esas yeguas como tú dices, para luego traerlas a este inmundo agujero! ¿Y luego las liberas así sin más? ¿Acaso te parecemos chicos de los recados?

Preguntaba enfadado el minotauro, pero antes de seguir hablando, Darkness dio otro tajo con la Soul Edge, haciendo que una hoja de energía pasara justo en medio de ambos asesinos a la vez que partía en dos una edificación antigua. Darkness con una mirada intimidante, les dijo de nuevo.

Darkness: Largo.

Moira: Mejor haced lo que dice, chicos.

Sombra: Sí. Je, je, je. Nunca conviene llevarle la contraria a ese alicornio.

Comentaban tranquilamente la orni y la gata. Estas últimas fueron vistas por el grupo.

Fox: Mirad. Esa es Sombra.

Vulcan: Ay, sí. Esa gata escurridiza.

Cooper: ¿Conocéis a esa gata?

Adelia: Por desgracia, sí.

Fluttershy: Ohh...Que gatita más adorable.

Decía Fluttershy mirando con ternura a la gata con grandes deseos de ir hasta esta y darla un abrazo.

Holy: Créeme, Fluttershy. Esa gata tiene de todo, menos adorable.

La advertía la fénix a Fluttershy. La gata mirando al grupo, les dijo.

Sombra: Hola, holita, patrulla. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Creo que la última vez fue cuando mi grupo y yo liberamos a Doomfist de la cárcel. Ay, que recuerdos.

Fox: No lo suficiente para olvidarte, maldita hacker del demonio.

Decía en parte molesta la arquera. También notaron la presencia de la orni donde ahí White Wolf preguntó.

White Wolf: ¿Y quién es esa Orni?

Camaleón: Debe ser la doctora Moira. El grupo de Blue Sky ya nos hablaron antes de ella.

Cero: ¿Conocéis a la doctora Moira?

Preguntaba ahora Cero, Mike ahí la contestó.

Mike: Nos hablaron de ella ¿Y tú? Parece que la conoces.

Ember: Según Cero patatero, la pajarraca rara esa trabajaba antes para la Marine.

Applejack: ¿En serio? Quién lo diría.

Sombra: Bueno. Me quedaría más tiempo para charlar, pero me tengo que ir ¡Boop!

Dijo Sombra antes de desparecer en un especie de haz de luz y datos digitales. Moira sentándose tranquilamente sobre una columna derribada, comentó.

Moira: Yo me quedaré aquí de momento. Quiero ver como se desenvuelve esto.

Comentaba la doctora con interés. Darkness mirando a Rage Fang, le dijo al pequeño.

Darkness: Rage Fang. Vuelve a casa. A partir de aquí las cosas se van a complicar mucho.

Rage Fang: Sí, maestro.

Respondió obediente el dragón mientras un portal se formaba detrás de él y se introdujo en ella. Darkness mirando a Mike, le dijo.

Darkness: Bien, Mike. Espero que estés listo, porque no me pienso contener.

Mike: Yo tampoco, Darkness.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes a los ojos, mientras la Soul Edge movía su único ojo. Ahí el resto del grupo se unió a Mike.

Vulcan: ¡Je! Si cree que vamos a dejar que Mike luche solo, es que no conoce el trabajo en equipo de la patrulla.

Ignos: Y el de los caballeros. No le pienso perdonar el que hayan secuestrado a mi hermana.

Rockaid: Lo mismo digo. Le pienso partirle la jeta a ese tipo.

El grupo iba a disponer a combatir, hasta que Mike alzando su brazo para cortarles el paso, les dijo a éstos.

Mike: No os metáis. De Darkness me ocupo yo.

Oviblion: ¿Estás bromeando? De ningún modo vamos a privarnos de la diversión y el placer de machacar a ese tipo. Aun se la tengo jurada de la última vez.

Mike: Comprended que Darkness me quiere a mí, no a vosotros. Y no quiero que os pase nada malo.

Twilight: Pero, Mike.

Ventus: De acuerdo, Mike. Te lo confiamos a ti el de enfrentarte a este tipo.

Dijo de repente Ventus, ganándose la atención de sus amigos.

Rainbow: ¿Qué estás diciendo, Ventus? ¿Acaso piensas que Mike vaya a enfrentarse solo a ese tipo?

Rarity: Ese tipo parece bastante peligroso, y no me parece bien dejar solo a Mike.

Decían ambas yeguas que no estaban de acuerdo en dejar pelear solo a Mike. Ventus ahí las respondió.

Ventus: Aunque no lo creáis, entiendo a Mike sobre esto. Es algo parecido con lo que me pasó con Whitegate. Confiemos en Mike.

Ignos: Je, je, je. Me imaginé que dirías eso, compañero.

Decía ahora Ignos con una sonrisa al igual que Ventus. Mike agradeció el apoyo.

Mike: Gracias, Ventus.

Ventus: No hay de que, Mike.

Ignos: Aunque eso sí, dale lo que se merece a ese tipo por secuestrar a mi hermana. Y si puedes darle una de mi parte bien fuerte, te lo agradecería bastante.

Mike: Lo haré, Ignos. Vosotros volved a la nave para marcharos de aquí.

Fox: ¿Estás seguro, Mike?

Mike: Completamente.

Vulcan: Genial. El jefe siempre se lleva lo más divertido.

Se quejaba el robot. En ese momento se escuchó unas voces.

¿?: No tan rápido.

¿?: Nosotros también queremos unirnos a la fiesta.

Aparecieron en unos destellos oscuros nada menos que Omega y Alpha. La patrulla exclamó al verlos.

Fox: ¡Chicos! ¡Son Omega y Alpha!

Camaleón: Ay, madre. Esos tipos.

Twilight: ¿Los conocéis acaso?

Lucia: Por desgracia sí, alicornio. Son tipos muy peligrosos y poderosos que no convienen subestimar.

Piro Fire: Forman parte de los Cuatro Supremos a ordenes de Arek, y son tan peligrosos como Darkness.

Respondía la dragona y el alicornio de fuego. Darkness notando la presencia de ambos alicornios, les preguntó a éstos.

Darkness: ¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos?

Omega: Poca cosa, compañero. Simplemente ayudarte.

Alpha: El amo Arek nos envió para ayudarte.

Respondía estos. Darkness no muy conforme, les dijo a éstos.

Darkness: No necesito ayuda para acabar con Mike Bluer. Así que mejor os marcháis.

Omega: Je, je, je. Oh, vamos. Siempre te llevas tú toda la diversión.

Decía casi en plan broma el alicornio del hielo. En cambio su hermano el alicornio del fuego, le comentó a Darkness a modo de reproche.

Alpha: Que seas el favorito de nuestro amo, no significa que puedas hacer siempre lo que te de la gana.

Darkness pasando de ambos alicornios, les dijo a éstos.

Darkness: Más os vale que nos interfiráis en mi combate contra Mike. O lo lamentareis.

Omega: Contra Mike, no, pero supongo que no tendrás ningún impedimento si nos ocupamos de esa molesta patrulla y compañía.

Darkness: Haced lo que os parezca con ellos. No son importantes.

Rainbow: ¡Eh, tú! ¿A qué te refieres con que no somos importantes?

Le llamaba la atención molesta la pegaso por la insinuación del alicornio oscuro. Ahí Ember la apoyó.

Ember: Cierto. La pegaso de colorines todavía porque no es tan cool como yo, pero yo en cambio si que soy sumamente importante.

Rainbow: ¡Ehhh...!

Se quejó Rainbow por la insinuación de la yegua plateada mientras esta última se reía por lo bajo. En ese momento, otras voces se escucharon.

Triturador: ¿Podemos unirnos nosotros también a esto?

Apareció Triturador tras unas ruinas.

Ignos: ¡Arrea! Es ese zampabollos de antes.

Sound Max: Suena interesante acabar con la patrulla y los llamados Caballeros de la Realeza.

Apareció volando a por unos metros, Sound Max y aterrizar cerca de Triturador.

Adelia: Ese debe ser Sound Max. El que nos habló el equipo de Blue Sky.

Vulcan: Sí. El que es capaz de pegar unos gritos tan fuertes, que hace parecer los de Pinkie Pie como una yegua reprimida.

Pinkie: ¡Ehhh..!

Se quejó Pinkie Pie ante el comentario de Vulcan mientras Rarity rotando los ojos, comentó.

Rarity: No quiero ni imaginarme como será puestos a comparar con Pinkie Pie.

Esporax: Je, je, je. Ya puestos ¿Qué tal si me uno yo también?

Apareció nada menos que Esporax para unirse con los otros híbridos.

Cooper: Arrea ¿Quién es ese tipo que parece un alfiletero con patas?

Camaleón: Es Esporax, y como te acierte con sus agujas, te deja como un colador.

Contestaba Camaleón disfrazado de colador de cocina.

Ante los nuevos personajes, Darkness ahí comentó.

Darkness: Me de igual lo que hagáis vosotros, siempre y cuando no interfiráis en mi combate contra Mike.

Decía esto el alicornio que no quería otra cosa que enfrentarse a Mike sin que nadie interfiriese.

Alpha: Como quieras. Al menos nos podremos ocupar de los otros.

Rockaid: ¡Inténtalo, y te juro que te partiré esa máscara tan fea!

Le respondió desafiante el potro al guerrero de fuego.

Darkness adelantando unos pasos enfrente de los otros, miró a Mike y le dijo.

Darkness: Te propongo que los dos adoptemos nuestras formas más poderosas en la fusión alidrake.

Mike: Como quieras, Darkness.

Respondió Mike estando de acuerdo con el alicornio oscuro. El grupo de los caballeros escuchando eso, preguntó.

Cooper: ¿Qué ha querido decir con fusión alidrake?

White Wolf: Yo lo he visto y creedme, es algo increíble de ver.

Pinkie: ¿En serio? ¡Yo quiero verlo, yo quiero verlo!

Decía emocionada la pony rosa sin dejar de dar saltitos. Ahí Mike y Darkness gritaron.

Mike y Darkness: ¡Modo Alidrake!

Los cuerpos de ambos brillaron y adoptaron los dos la forma alidrake para sorpresa de los caballeros que estaban impresionados por ello.

Ventus: ¿Qué les ha pasado a los dos?

Twilight: ¿Se han convertido en kirins los dos?

Fox: En realidad, el termino adecuado es alidrakes.

Ignos: Alidrakes. Pues mola bastante.

Rockaid: Es verdad.

Rainbow: Que cool.

Rarity: Mmm...La verdad es que a Mike se le ve atractivo así.

Ember: Ya lo creo. Debo decir que está cañón en su forma pony dragón.

Comentaba el grupo. Mike y Darkness estaban en su forma alidrake, al igual que sus fénix estaban en su forma de fénix-dragón.

Mike: ¿Lista, Holy?

Holy: Siempre estoy lista, Mike.

Darkness: Demon.

Demon: Aquí estoy.

Mike y Darkness: ¡Dragon Shinigami Bestia!

Gritaron ambos y sus fénix se fusionaron con ellos, adoptando sus formas de dragones con armaduras.

Applejack: ¿Ahora son dragones?

Rainbow: ¡Súper cooool!

Rockaid: Es genial. Yo quiero un fénix de esos.

Ignos: Increíble.

Fluttershy: Dra...Dragones...

La pegaso amarilla por miedo, se escondió por detrás de Ventus.

Ventus: Es increíble. Aunque bastante inútil a estas alturas.

Vulcan: ¿Qué quieres decir, compañero?

Twilight: Ventus tiene razón. En las Tierras del Presidio, la magia no funciona aquí o al menos como debería. Por lo que ambos no podrán usar todos sus poderes.

Fox: Ya veo. Es muy extraño que Darkness haya citado a Mike aquí para enfrentarse a él, si no puede contar con todos sus poderes. Algo debe tramar.

Comentaba la arquera. En ese momento ambos dragones alzaron sus brazos apuntando en direcciones diferentes, tratando de disparar esferas mágicas de energía, pero apenas surgieron algunas chispas mágicas en sus garras.

Mike: Ya veo. Mis amigos tenían razón. La magia no funciona aquí...A no ser...¡Modo Divine!

Gritó Mike y en ese momento su cuerpo brilló, donde de inmediato adoptó su forma Divine.

 **Insertar Música en Youtube de "Dragon Ball Super OST - The Birth of a God [Arc-V]"**

Si la sorpresa del grupo de los caballeros ya no era suficientemente grande, aquello los sorprendió aun más.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué...Qué les ha pasado a Mike?

Preguntaba la pegaso con algo de temor. Camaleón ahí la contestó.

Camaleón: Simplemente Mike adoptó su forma Divine.

Adelia: Con que le da a Mike un aumento enorme de poder.

Rarity: ¿Modo Divine?

Applejack: Esperad un momento de tamaño pony ¿Nos estáis diciendo que ahora Mike se ha convertido en especie de divino o algo así?

Vulcan: Algo parecido, muñeca.

Twilight: Es...asombroso...Tengo que estudiar eso...

Comentaba en parte emocionada la alicornio al ver la nueva forma de Mike. Desde la Lanza de Orión, los que estaban en el puente, podían ver la nueva transformación de Mike.

Celestia: Es...Increíble...Un poder comparable a la de un divino..

Luna: Cuando White Wolf nos habló sobre Mike Bluer...Creí que estaba exagerando...Pero ahora me doy cuenta que no era así.

Celestia: Cierto, hermana. Lo curioso es que ese Mike Bluer desprende un poder similar a nuestros caballeros Ventus e Ignos cuando adoptan su forma maestra.

Luna: Sin duda algo asombroso. Esto demuestra que en otros mundos también hay seres tan extraordinarios como los nuestros.

Comentaban ambas princesas, que no podían ocultar su asombro ante lo que estaban presenciando. El almirante con un ala bajo la barbilla, tampoco podía disimular demasiado su asombro.

Broodwind: Por lo que habrá que tenido que pasar para llegar a algo así.

Light Hope: Así es mi hijo, capaz de llegar a hacer grandes proezas.

Comentaba con una sonrisa la doctora, sintiéndose muy orgullosa de su hijo. El doctor Phalax mirando unas gráficas en una pantalla holográfica, comentó.

Phalax: Que extraño.

Celestia: ¿Qué ocurre, doctor?

Phalax: Detecto lecturas muy extrañas en Darkness. Unas que no he registrado nunca antes.

Light Hope mirando en la pantalla, también comentó.

Light Hope: Es verdad. Hay algo raro en Darkness. Me pregunto que será.

Volviendo con los dos alicornios en sus formas dragones. Mike alzó su brazo y esta vez disparó una esfera mágica hacia el cielo y ahí explotó por todo lo alto. Mike sonriendo, le dijo a Darkness.

Mike: No sé por qué me has traído aquí, pero estás perdido, Darkness. En mi forma Divine, mis poderes no están limitados por estas tierras.

En ese momento Mike vio como Darkness sonrió malignamente para extrañeza del dragón azul. Ahí Darkness le respondió a Mike.

Darkness: Oh, Mike. No eres el único que tiene sorpresas guardadas...¡Modo Demon!

Mike: Espera ¿Qué?

Darkness fue envuelto en una intensa luz roja oscura a la vez que levantó una enorme ventolera alrededor suyo. Todo el mundo se tapó los ojos para protegerse del poderoso viento. Cuando tanto la luz como el viento terminaron y vieron por fin a Darkness, se sorprendieron de lo que veían.

Darkness ahora tenía una forma de dragón demoníaco. Con algunas piezas de armaduras negras con runas rojas en ellas y símbolos demoníacos en los hombros. A la vez que tenía unos guanteletes de garras demoníacas y un casco de hueso con forma de dragón demonio con cuernos, como una cola afilada en forma de ancla. Dos pares de alas negras demoníacas con pinchos en los extremos de las alas. A la vez que un leve aura roja oscura y siniestra lo rodeaba.

Sobraba decir que el grupo estaba enormemente sorprendido ante lo que acababan de presenciar en el dragón oscuro. Completamente incrédulo, Mike no pudo evitar comentar.

Mike: ¡Imposible! Solo la reina Galaxandria nos concedió a Darkwing y a mi el modo Divine como a las otras guardianas ¿Cómo es que lo tienes tú ahora?

Darkness: Cierto es. Esto no es como el Divine que os concedió la reina Galaxandria, sino una variante que me concedió mi amo Arek conocida como la forma Demon. Al igual que a ti, mis poderes no están ahora limitados a ésta tierra.

Respondía con una sonrisa perversa el alicornio oscuro, alzando su brazo izquierdo y ahí generando una esfera roja oscura, la disparó contra una zona donde de inmediato estalló en pedazos.

Lucia: Que poder tan destructivo.

Oviblion: Maldición. Odio reconocerlo, pero este tipo puede ser incluso muchísimo peor de lo que fue el rey Gallón en su día.

Cooper: Ahora sí que me alegro de no estar en el pellejo de Mike por el hecho de tener que lidiar con ese tipo.

Adelia: Sí, Coopy. Parece que Mike le espera un combate duro.

Cooper: Sí...¡Y que es Cooper! ¡No Coopy!

Mike estaba sorprendido, pero enseguida se recompuso y empuñando su Knight King donde ahí adoptó su modo hacha. Mirando al grupo les dijo a estos.

Mike: Chicos. Yo me ocuparé de Darkness. Vosotros id a la nave.

Ingos: ¿Y dejarte solo con estos tipo? De eso nada. Nosotros nunca abandonamos a los nuestros.

Vulcan: Nosotros tampoco, jefe.

Decían estos mientras empuñaban sus armas al igual que el resto. Mike ahí les contestó.

Mike: Darkness solo me quiere a mí y a vosotros os ignorará por completo. Solo tenéis que preocuparos de Alpha y Omega, como de Triturador, Sound Max y Esporax.

Darkness: ¡Menos hablar y más luchar!

Gritó Darkness empuñando la Soul Edge y lanzándose contra Mike. El dragón azul rápidamente empuño su hacha y se lanzó también al encuentro de Darkness, donde ambos chocaron sus armas, provocando una zona de impacto que hizo temblar todo el lugar a la vez que hizo retroceder a los presentes. Acto seguido los dos dragones alzaron el vuelo y a alta velocidad iniciaran un feroz e intenso combate donde ambos fueron chocando sus armas con intensa violencia.

Piro Fire: Que intenso.

White Wolf: Es verdad.

Fox: Bien. Mejor hacer lo que dice Mike y nos vamos.

Twilight: Sí. Ember y Cero ya han sido rescatadas. Así que nos vamos.

Alpha: ¡No tan rápido!

Gritó Alpha tratando de lanzar un rayo de fuego, pero solo le surgieron chispas.

Alpha: Mi magia. No funciona.

Omega: Ya nos advirtieron sobre este lugar. La magia no funciona aquí.

Triturador cogió unas rocas y se las tragó, y una vez dentro, trató de disparar las piedras a modo de proyectiles de energía, pero solo tiró las piedras trituradas de antes.

Triturador: Mis poderes omnivorantes no funcionan.

Sound Max trató de lanzar un gritó sónico, pero solo lanzó un leve chillido alto.

Sound Max: Mis ataques de sonido no funciona tampoco.

Esporax lanzó sus ataques de púas contra el grupo, donde la mayoría tuvieron que apartarse para evitar los ataques.

Esporax: Je, je, je. Como mi lanzamiento de espinas no requiere magia, no estoy limitado je, je, je.

Decía el híbrido con una sonrisa maliciosa y alocada. El grupo notando eso, comentó.

Fox: Ellos no pueden usar tampoco su magia.

Ventus: Es lo que pasa en las Tierras del Presidio. Salvo magia divina, ningún poder mágico funciona aquí.

Camaleón intentó transformarse, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Camaleón: Me temo que mi capacidad de transformación están también anuladas.

Vulcan sacó las armas de su armadura y realizó varios disparos con ellas.

Vulcan: Al menos mis armas no están anuladas.

Fox: La magia no funciona aquí, pero si nuestros dispositivos de alta tecnología. Aun tenemos posibilidades contra ellos.

Piro Fire: Tenemos una oportunidad de oro de poder derrotar a dos de los Cuatro Supremos y de acabar con tres peligrosos híbridos.

Rainbow: Entonces no se hable más. Vamos a por ellos.

Ignos: Twilight. Tú coge a las otras y llevad a Ember y a Cero a la nave. Nosotros os cubriremos.

Twilight: Está bien, pero tened cuidado.

Rockaid: Lo tendremos.

Vulcan: Sí. Je, je, je. Les daremos duro a esos tipos.

Fox: Adelia. Ve con ellas.

Adelia: Entendido.

Adelia junto con las mane, Ember y Cero se disponían a marcharse, hasta que Esporax lanzó sus espinas para cortarlas el paso.

Esporax: Je, je, je. Ni un paso. Je, je, je.

Vulcan: ¡Ni un paso tú, tío feo!

Alzaba la voz Vulcan disparando sus ametralladoras pesadas de los brazos contra el híbrido, haciendo que Esporax tuviera que apartarse.

Ventus: ¡Ahora, chicas!

Fluttershy: Gracias, Ventus.

Ember: Dadle su merecido a ese tipo por secuestrarme a mí antes.

Pinkie: ¿Y a Cero?

Ember: A Cero patatero que la den. Ella no es importante.

Cero: Yo también os quiero.

Respondía con sarcasmo la marine.

Adelia: Vámonos.

Adelia liderando el grupo, se disponían a marcharse de allí.

Triturador: ¡Se marchan! ¡No las podemos dejarlas escapar!

Sound Max: Pues no perdamos más tiempo y sigámoslas.

Esporax: Je, je, je. A la caza del pato. O la del pony en este caso.

Los tres híbridos elegidos se pusieron a seguir a las ponis. Ignos viendo eso, aviso.

Ignos: Chicos. Persiguen a las chicas.

Fox: No os preocupéis. Adelia está con ellas y ahora mismo esos híbridos no tienen poderes.

Ventus: Es verdad. Incluso las chicas podrán enfrentarse a ellos sin demasiada dificultad.

Rockaid: Je, je, je. Son un montonazo de yeguas de buenos flancos contra tres zoológicos de animales andantes.

Piro Fire: Nosotros nos ocuparemos de Omega y Alpha, ahora que tenemos oportunidad de tenerlos.

Vulcan: Je, je, je. A machacar tocan.

Decía confiado Vulcan al no tener limitaciones gracias a las armas integradas en sus sistemas. El grupo también podían usar sus armas aunque no la magia que poseían estas. Omega y Alpha en posición de combate, respondieron.

Omega: No creáis que porque no tengamos poderes, seremos fáciles de cazar.

Alpha: Un error que lamentareis.

Dijeron ambos alicornios mientras el grupo se dirigía a ellos para enfrentárselos.

Mientras tanto por los cielos de las Tierras del Presidio, los dos dragones tenían una feroz batalla por los cielos. Volando a alta velocidad, chocando el uno contra le otro con sus armas.

Darkness: ¡Prepárate para morir, Mike Bluer!

Decía Darkness empuñando la Soul Edge y tratando de golpear con ella a Mike. Mike con su hacha bloqueó el ataque aunque con dificultad debido a la enorme fuerza que proporcionaba la espada a Darkness.

Mike: ¡Hace falta algo más que una espada para acabar conmigo, Darkness! ¡Y lo sabes!

Respondió desafiante el dragón azul. Ambos dragones se apartaron del uno al otro a gran distancia.

Darkness: ¡Corriente Sangrienta!

Darkness creó con ayuda de su espada varias corrientes de sangre que se lanzaban como flechas, dibujando varias parábolas en dirección hacia Mike.

Mike con su hacha, desvió todas las corrientes sangrientas, pero justo cuando logró detener la última, Darkness apareció de golpe y le golpeó con su espada con tanta fuerza que lo mandó hacia las ruinas donde atravesó varias de éstas, arrasando en su mayoría por el impacto. Rápidamente Mike voló en dirección hacia Darkness y desde su hacha lanzó un tajo de energía dorada en dirección hacia el dragón oscuro.

Darkness creó con su espada otra arco de energía similar al de Mike, solo que más grande y cuando lo lanzó y chocó contra la lanzada antes por Mike. El ataque de arco dorado se deshizo y el arco oscuro fue directo hacia Mike. El dragón azul trató de bloquear el ataque con su hacha recibiendo el arma todo el impacto, pero fue tan brutal que al final fue arrastrado hasta estrellarse contra una edificación que fue destruida al instante, quedando Mike entre escombros. Sin perder tiempo, Mike se levantó justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque de espada de Darkness que iba dirigido hacia él a su rostro y al final fue empujado contra una pared.

Mike trataba de retener con su hacha la hoja que estaba próximo a su rostro,mientras Darkness trataba de atravesar con su arma a su rival.

Darkness: Ha llegado tu fin, Mike Bluer.

Decía Darkness mientras la hoja estaba cada vez más cerca de atravesar la cabeza de Mike. El dragón azul desafiante, le respondió.

Mike: No estés tan seguro ¡Luz Interior!

Gritó Mike en la última parte y su cuerpo irradio en una intensa luz que cegó a Darkness, haciendo que el dragón oscuro se quejara por la ceguera, permitiendo a Mike quitárselo de encima y darle una fuerte patada que lo hizo retroceder. Acto seguido Mike lo golpeó con su hacha que lo mandó volando y que atravesara varias ruinas el dragón oscuro. Mike lo siguió volando a toda velocidad como una estela.

Mike: ¡Filo de Flash!

Gritaba el dragón cargando su hacha de energía, pero Darkness haciendo estallar en el lugar donde se estrelló, lanzó desde su espada un poderoso rayo dirigido hacia Mike donde este último tuvo que emplear su hacha para protegerse del rayo. Mike podía sentir la enorme fuerza del rayo que lo hacía retroceder varios metros.

Mike: (Esa arma es poderosa. Voy a tener dificultades incluso en mi modo Divine).

Pensaba Mike mientras trataba de resistir el ataque de la espada de Darkness. Finalmente logró resistir el ataque, quedando Mike recobrando el aliento.

Darkness: Esta espada me hace más fuerte, Mike, pero sé que tú no te has empleado a fondo. Vamos, Mike. Quiero que esto valga la pena.

Le decía Darkness mientras iba caminando a paso lento hacia Mike. El dragón azul mirando al dragón oscuro, le contestó desafiante.

Mike: En eso tienes razón. Aun no me he empleado a fondo.

Nada más decir eso, Mike recobró su hacha a su estado espada y acto seguido la lanzó al cielo para extrañeza de Darkness. Ahí Mike alzó la voz diciendo lo siguiente.

Mike: ¡Antiguo Poder de las Eras, dame la fuerza!

Nada más decir eso, la espada comenzó a brillar y luego de que Mike la empuñara, tenía ahora un aspecto diferente. Ahora una espada algo más larga con filo dorado y bordes plateados con un mango en forma de dragón adornado con ojos de rubí y a lo largo con esmeraldas.

Mike: ¡Mega Golden Sword!

Gritó Mike empuñando la espada con su nuevo aspecto. Darkness viendo la espada que empuñaba Mike, sonrió maliciosamente.

Darkness: Esto ya me gusta más. Ahora si que podemos darlo todo en esta batalla.

Mike: En eso dalo por seguro.

Ambos dragones se lanzaron contra el otro empuñando sus espadas donde de inmediato chocaron entre sí, provocando un gran estruendo que hizo temblar todo el lugar e incluso amenazaba con derribar todo el lugar.

Mike: (El choque de poderes es tremendo. No podemos luchar aquí, podríamos arrasar todo el lugar y mis amigos saldrían muy mal parados).

Holy: (¿Y qué podemos hacer, Mike?).

Mike: (Tengo una idea, Holy). Darkness.

Darkness: ¿Qué?

Mike: Te propongo luchar en otro lugar, donde podemos pelear sin reservas y sin que no nos moleste nadie. Al fin y al cabo, quieres luchar contra mí sin interrupciones ¿Verdad?

Darkness escuchó con sumo interés las palabras de Mike y finalmente aceptó.

Darkness: Me parece bien la idea ¿Y dónde quieres que combatamos?

Mike: De eso me ocupo yo. Phalax ¿Me recibes?

Desde la Lanza de Orión, Phalax recibió la comunicación de Mike.

Phalax: Aquí Phalax. Le recibo, emperador.

Mike: Bien. Por favor, Phalax. Desde la Lanza de Orión, teletransportanos a Darkness y a mi a la Luna.

Luna: ¿A la Luna?

Preguntó confundida la princesa Luna por el hecho de que Mike sugiriera al doctor Phalax que los enviara a él y al dragón oscuro a la Luna.

Phalax: Muy bien, emperador. Lo haré.

Light Hope: No sé qué planeas, hijo, pero por favor. Ten mucho cuidado.

Mike: Lo tendré, madre.

Phalax fue pulsando algunas pantallas holográficas mientras informaba.

Phalax: Comenzando proceso de teletransporte.

Nada más decir eso, Mike y Darkenss fueron cubiertos por unos haces de luces rectangulares y luego teletransportados a la Luna misma.

Mike: Bien, Darkness. Aquí podemos luchar sin herir a nadie y sin reservas.

Darkness: Tu preocupación por tus amigos siempre han sido tu mayor debilidad, Mike. Y eso acabará siendo tu perdición.

Le decía a modo de reproche el dragón oscuro. Mike escuchando eso, le respondió.

Mike: Donde tú ves debilidad, hay fuerza. Y hablando de preocuparse por alguien. He notado que tienes a ese especie de dragón contigo, y te produce cierta preocupación por su bienestar.

Darkness: Es solo un dragón mascota que tengo, nada más que eso.

Mike: ¿Seguro? Más bien ese dragón parece ser alguien importante para ti. Aunque no lo creas, cuando veníamos, vi como lo defendiste de ese asesino que pretendía lastimarlo. Ningún ser completamente malvado se preocuparía de alguien tan pequeño así como así.

Darknes: ¿Vas a hablar o vas a combatir? ¡Estoy aquí para tener mi combate, no para perder el tiempo en trivialidades sin importancia!

Respondió molesto Darkness ya cansado de las constantes preguntas del alicornio, para acto seguido lanzarse con su espada Soul Edge hacia el alicornio.

Mike: Como quieras.

Mike empuñando la Golden Sword, se lanzó hacia Darkness. Ambos chocaron sus armas entre sí, provocando una gran zona de impacto que hizo temblar la Luna misma.

Volviendo a las tierras del presidio. Ventus, Ignos, Rockaid, Cooper, White Wolf y Ovibilion se ocupaban de Alpha mientras Eye Fox, Vulcan, Camaleón, Piro Fire y Lucia lo hacían con Omega. De momento el grupo tenía ventaja ya que Alpha y Omega no podían acceder a la mayoría de sus poderes, pero aun así no convenía subestimarlos.

Ignos: ¡Toma esto!

Gritaba Ignos tratando de darle un puñetazo a Alpha, pero el alicornio lo esquivó y agarrandole del brazo, lo lanzó hacia Cooper cuando lo iba a atacar con el gancho del Bastón Revolver, haciendo caer a ambos al suelo.

Ventus con sus Keyblades trataba de golpear a Alpha mientras este último trataba de esquivar los ataques e incluso los desviaba con golpes de la armadura de sus brazos. White Wolf intentó atacar a Alpha por detrás, pero el alicornio se apartó y agarrando del brazo a White Wolf, lo usó para golpear a Ventus y hacer caer a ambos. Alpha saltó sobre ellos con intención de aplastarlos, pero Oviblion placó contra éste derribandolo al suelo. Rockaid empleando las partes filosas de su arco, trató de golpear al alicornio estando éste en el suelo, pero Alpha rodó para esquivar el ataque rápidamente levantarse.

Ignos: ¡Vamos!

Ventus: ¡Juntos!

Ambos sementales fueron atacando al alicornio con sus armas, mientras Alpha se defendía de sus ataques empleando su gran velocidad. Aunque su magia estuviera bloqueada, sus velocidad y dotes de lucha no se vieron afectados en lo más mínimo.

Alpha: ¡Malditos! ¡Os demostraré lo que es capaz de hacer uno de los Cuatro Supremos!

Gritaba Alpha arreando un puñetazo a Ignos en el rostro y una patada en el pecho de Ventus que mandó volando a estos para caer al suelo. Alpha iba a atacar, pero White Wolf y Oviblion lo golpearon con sus espadas, causando leves daños en su armadura. Rockaid y Cooper aprovechando su guardia baja, el enano saltó y le dio una patada en la cara mientras Cooper con el gancho de su arma, tiró de una de sus patas y lo tiró al suelo. Alpha sin perder tiempo, rodó y rápidamente se levantó.

Omega no tenía mejor suerte que su hermano. Sin sus poderes, la patrulla empleando sus armas de alta tecnología, lograban causarle bastantes problemas a éste.

Vulcan: ¡Martillazo!

Gritaba Vulcan activando los mazos de energía de su armadura, tratando de golpear a Omega mientras el alicornio del hielo lo esquivó.

Camaleón: ¡Toma patada!

Gritaba Camaleón realizando un potente salto y alzando una de sus patas traseras para realizar una patada voladora. Omega simplemente se apartó para dejar pasar de largo al changeling y al final este último se chocara con Vulcan donde los dos acabaron rodando.

Vulcan: ¡Au! ¡Mira donde vas, Camaleón!

Camaleón: Yo iba bien por mi derecha. Eras tú el que iba en carril contrario.

Discutían ambos mientras Eye Fox rotando los ojos, comentó.

Fox: Vaya tarugos de compañeros tengo. En fin, a lo que estamos.

Eye Fox tensó su arco plegable, donde ahí disparó una flecha explosiva contra Omega. El alicornio la agarró con su casco sin darse cuenta que era un explosivo y al final la carga de la flecha explotó, mandando a volar al alicornio del hielo y al final éste frenase con sus patas.

Piro Fire: ¡Ya eres mío!

Gritaba Piro Fire volando con sus alas, tratando de golpear a Omega, pero el alicornio del hielo se cubrió con sus brazos. Ahí empezaron ambos a lanzar puñetazos y patadas contra el otro a la vez que esquivaban o bloqueaban ataques.

Lucia: ¡Aguanta, alicornio! ¡Voy en tu ayuda!

Lucia iba a ayudar a Piro Fire tratando de golpear a Omega con su espada, pero Omega viendo eso, saltó hacia atrás logrando subirse en la espalda de la dragona y darla un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciendo perder el control a ésta y cayera al suelo a la vez que perdía su espada, donde Omega la cogió en el aire y trató de usarla para matar a la dragona.

Omega: ¡Hora de dormir para siempre!

Pero el alicornio del hielo fue placado por Piro Fire salvando a Lucia a la vez que recuperó la espada que Omega había soltado por el impacto.

Piro Fire: Amigo. Cuando te metes con la patrulla, te metes con todos.

Omega iba a atacar, hasta que Gizmo apareció a su lado y le dio una potente descarga que lo hizo gritar de dolor. Rápidamente el alicornio de hielo intentó golpear a Gizmo, pero el pequeño drom logró alejarse para evitar el ataque.

Alpha y Omega se dieron cuenta que el poder del lugar les impedía usar todos sus poderes, así que trataron de contactar con su amo Arek.

Alpha: ¡Lork Arek!

Omega: ¡Necesitamos su ayuda!

Nada más mencionar el nombre de su amo, una parte del cielo se puso oscura y de ella surgió un enorme portal, donde en ella se veía una enorme y figura oscura con varios pares de ojos rojos brillantes. El grupo se detuvo al ver eso.

Cooper: Carai ¿Y eso?

Fox: Es Arek, el Absoluto.

Rockaid: Carai...A mí me da algo de grima.

En ese momento, Arek empezó a hablar.

Arek: ¡Alpha! ¡Omega! ¿Qué queréis?

Habló el ser oscuro, cuya voz resonaba por todas las Tierras del Presidio. Su voz era oscura e intimidante que ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera que lo oyese.

 **Nota autor: A la voz de Arek, ponedle la voz de Amon de Starcraft II.**

Omega: Amo Arek. El poder de este lugar impide que podamos usar nuestros poderes en su totalidad.

Alpha: Por eso le pedimos que nos ayude o al menos anule lo que impide usar la magia en este lugar.

Les pedían ambos alicornios a su amo. Arek estuvo un breve instante en silencio, hasta que finalmente respondió.

Arek: Muy bien. Anularé el poder de estas tierras para que podáis usar vuestro poder. También abriré un portal que permita a las bestias del inframundo acceder a este mundo.

El grupo se sorprendió en el momento que el ser oscuro dijo eso.

Camaleón: ¿En serio puede hacer todo eso?

Ventus: Si es capaz de algo así, ese tal Arek sería algo así como un dios.

Fox: Y eso que está en un espacio oscuro en que no puede él salir, imaginaos lo que sería capaz si pudiera él mismo salir de allí.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios".

Cooper: No me lo quiero ni imaginar.

Mientras el grupo comentaba, del portal donde Arek se comunicaba con sus servidores, su silueta desapareció y de dicho portal surgió una gran esquirla negra con brillos rojos que aterrizó en las Tierras del Presidio. Justo de dicha esquirla surgió una especie de onda que recorrió el lugar, anulando por completo el poder de las Tierras del Presidio, cosa que todos notaron.

Fox: Puedo sentir que mi magia está regresando.

Ignos: Yo también.

Rockaid: ¡Genial! Eso significa que podemos usar nuestra armas legendarias.

Piro Fire: Es la Esquirla del Vacío. Debe estar anulando la magia del lugar.

White Wolf: Perfecto. Eso significa que podemos usar nuestra magia.

Camaleón: Sí. Solo que también hay un problema.

Oviblion: ¿Qué problema?

Camaleón: Que ahora ellos también pueden usar sus poderes.

Decía Camaleón señalando a Alpha y Omega que nada más recobrar sus poderes, los dos alzaron la voz.

Alpha y Omega: ¡Shinigami!

Acto seguido los dos alicornios fueron envueltos en unas luces y el grupo sintió de repente unas corrientes frías y calientes.

Rockaid: ¡Ay!...Me estoy congelando...

White Wolf: ¿Qué dices? Si ahora hace calor.

Cuando las luces desaparecieron, ambos alicornios estaban en sus formas Shinigamis para sorpresa del grupo.

Lucia: Han cambiado de aspecto.

Ventus: ¿Qué han hecho esos?

Camaleón: Han adoptado sus formas Shinigami.

Ventus: ¿Forma Shinigami? ¿No es algo como cuando Mike o los otros se fusionan con sus fénix? ¿No se requería un fénix de esos para hacerlo?

Fox: Normalmente sí. El grupo de Blue Sky ya nos hablaron de que esos dos pueden adoptar forma avanzadas de fusión sin emplear fénix celestes en ello, aunque no logro entender como lo hacen.

Respondía Eye Fox que no encontraba explicación para las nuevas formas en que Alpha y Omega obtenían sin tener un fénix celeste con ellos. En ese momento Vulcan llamó la atención del grupo diciendo.

Vulcan: Chicos. Ahí pasa algo.

Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba el robot artillero, justo bajo donde estaba la esquirla del vació, se abría un especie de portal y por ella pasaron las criaturas del inframundo compuesto por esqueletos, zombies, harpías y varias criaturas infernales más.

Lucia: ¡No! Esa esquirla acaba de abrir un portal al inframundo, haciendo que todas las criaturas que hay allí puedan salir libremente.

Avisaba Lucia mientras las criaturas del inframundo iban en una dirección concreta, justo donde habían ido Twilight y las otras.

Rockaid: Están tomando la dirección donde se han ido Twilight y las otras.

Camaleón: Van a necesitar ayuda.

Fox: Tenemos que detenerlos.

El grupo se disponía a detener las criaturas del inframundo, pero Alpha y Omega tenían otros planes.

Omega: ¡No tan rápido!

Alpha: ¡Os recordamos que estamos nosotros aquí!

Ambos alicornio a gran velocidad se pusieron en medio del grupo y ambos convocando unas espadas de energía hielo y fuego, golpearon el suelo con ellas creando un campo de energía que hizo retroceder al grupo.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Twilight y las otras corrían entre las ruinas para tratar de llegar a la nave Infinity.

Adelia: ¡Por aquí! La nave no está muy lejos.

Rarity: Esperemos que no, mis pobres cascos no están para muchas carreras.

Se quejaba de forma dramática la unicornio. Applejack ante la actitud de su amiga, la dijo a ésta.

Applejack: Apenas vinimos de allí, Rarity. No seas dramática.

Rarity: ¡No soy Dramática!

Contestó molesta la unicornio, Mientras iban al galope, sintieron algo en el aire que las hizo detener.

Adelia: Que raro. Sentí algo de repente.

Ember: Sí. Y creo que sé lo que es.

Ember iluminó su cuerno y ahí vio que su magia funcionaba.

Ember: Parece que la magia ha vuelto.

Twilight y Rarity emplearon su magia y efectivamente, había regresado su magia.

Twilight: Es verdad, pero ¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que las Tierras del Presidio anula cualquier tipo de magia.

Comentaba la alicornio mientras Adelia mirando por alrededor, vio a lo lejos la esquirla del vació que Arek había enviado y ahí informó.

Adelia: No sería nada extraño que esa esquirla del vació tuviera algo que ver.

Fluttershy: ¿Esquirla del vació? ¿Qué es eso?

Twilight: Lo he visto en los archivos de la Lanza de Orión. Por lo visto el llamado Arek el Absoluto usa esas esquirlas para interactuar con el mundo y tiene diversos poderes según el propósito creado.

Explicaba Twilight, para luego mirar a las presentes que tenían todas caras de no saber nada, las preguntó casi a modo de reproche.

Twilight: En serio ¿Nadie más que yo se ha molestado en mirar los archivos que la conservadora Selenis nos dejó mirar tan amablemente?

Rainbow: No todos somos tan nerd como tú, Twilight.

Respondió con sarcasmo Rainbow. En ese momento se escuchó el sonido como de una pieza grande de metal arrastrándose que puso en alerta al grupo.

Adelia: ¿Qué ese sonido?

Applejack: Algo que conocemos muy bien, y es algo muy malo.

Respondió con temor Applejack mientras empuñaba sus nunchakus. Ahí Pinkie Pie con expresión enfadada, dijo.

Pinkie: Y eso que le dije que no quería tener nada con él.

Adelia miró confundida a Pinkie Pie en el momento que dijo eso, hasta que finalmente pasando entre las rocas, vieron emerger al responsable de aquel sonido.

Era un ser con apariencia de pony de gran tamaño, con su cabeza cubierta por un especie de saco con grandes clavos atravesando su cabeza, con ropa rasgadas y con su cuerpo lleno de cortes y cicatrices. Iba arrastrando un enorme martillo con la parte plana llena de pinchos y una púa en la parte trasera.

Adelia: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Preguntó sorprendida Adelia mientras apuntaba a la criatura con su rifle de pulso pesados. Pinkie Pie con expresión de disgusto, de un salto se adelantó al grupo y ahí le dijo al extraño ser con actitud molesta.

Pinkie: ¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero salir contigo! ¡Ya tengo novio y es un chico fenomenal! ¡Podemos ser amigos, pero nada más! ¿Cómo te lo tengo que decir? ¿Por telegrama acaso?

Decía bastante molesta la pony rosa. Adelia confundida por las acción de la pony rosa, miró a Rainbow donde ésta rotando los ojos, la dijo a la fusilera.

Rainbow: No preguntes.

Ember: De todos modos es solo un verdugo de esos. Podemos con él y especialmente ahora que hemos recuperado nuestra magia.

Decía completamente confiada la unicornio plateada, hasta que se escuchó otro ruido similar a la del verdugo justo detrás de ellas. El grupo miró atrás y para su sorpresa, era otro verdugo.

Twilight: ¿Dos verdugos?

Fluttershy: Esto no es bueno.

Pinkie: Oh, genial. Como si no fuera bastante con un acosador, ahora tendré que aguantar a dos.

Decía con cierto tono de aburrimiento la pony rosa mientras ambos verdugos por ambos lados, avanzaban hacia donde estaban éstas.

Adelia: Sea como sea, serán una excelente funda para mis balas.

Decía decidida Adelia, empezando a disparar desde su fusil un sin fin de balas contra el primer verdugo, atravesando su cuerpo con sus balas. Sorprendentemente el verdugo seguía avanzando como si no sintiera absolutamente nada y dicho verdugo alzó su martillo con intención de aplastar la fusilera, y Adelia lo esquivó para darle una patada en el rostro para apartarlo de ella.

Twilight sin perder tiempo, abrió su libro y creó una ventolera que hizo retroceder al segundo verdugo. En ese momento aparecieron las criaturas del inframundo que las cortaron el camino de huida.

Rainbow: ¡Mirad! Monstruos del inframundo.

Applejack: ¿Cómo han salido del inframundo?

Pinkie: Nos han cortado la huida.

Ember: No tenemos más remedio. Tenemos que tomar otro camino a la nave. Vamos, chicas.

Decía Ember a la vez que ésta y Cero esquivaba un golpe de hacha del primer verdugo y de inmediato tomaron un camino cercano para escapar de allí mientras Adelia que iba detrás de ella, iba disparando de vez en cuando a sus perseguidores para quitárselos de encima.

Desde la Lanza de Orión, los presentes podían ver que el grupo estaba en problema.

Assiel: ¡No! Esas cosas van a por mi hija y sus amigas.

Light Hope: Y también Star Hope y los otros están en problemas.

Decían ambas yeguas preocupadas por sus amigos y seres queridos. Star White que se asomaba por la compuerta y escuchando eso, rápidamente se fue de allí.

Phalax: Enviaremos ayuda de inmediato.

Informaba el doctor para calmar a las yeguas.

Assiel: Espero que sea pronto.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Twilight iban huyendo por el camino que habían tomado para tratar de huir de las criaturas del inframundo.

Rainbow: ¡Harpías a las doce en punto!

Pinkie: Si son las 2 de la tarde.

Ember: Pinkie. Rainbow se refiere a...olvídalo.

Como había avisado Rainbow, varias harpías descendía del cielo para atacarlas. Adelia viendo eso, disparó su rifle para abatir a algunas de éstas. Rainbow con su lanza, mataba a algunas que se cruzaba en su camino. Fluttershy las apoyaba con su ballesta.

Cero: ¡Esas malditas cosas voladoras están tratando de cortarnos el paso!

Avisaba Cero mientras las harpías se adelantaban para tratar de cortarlas el paso al grupo. Adelia poniéndose el visor que la tapaba los ojos, respondió.

Adelia: No por mucho tiempo ¡Visor Táctico activado!

Rápidamente Adelia corría sobre unas rocas que hacían de escalón y desde ahí pegó un gran salto mientras apuntaba con su arma a las harpías. Gracias a su visor, tenía señalado todas las harpías, por lo que en apenas segundos pudo disparar centenares de balas que eliminaron a todas las harpías que iban volando, despejando así el camino.

Adelia: ¡Despejado!

Twilight: Gracias, Adelia.

Ember: Sí. Al final la fusilera cegata no lo hace mal.

Bromeaba la unicornio plateada mientras Adelia miraba feo a esta por el comentario que hizo. El resto de las criaturas del inframundo las perseguían todavía.

Fluttershy: ¡Nos alcanzan!

Twilight: ¡Todas a esa fortaleza!

Decía Twilight señalando una especie de fortaleza en ruinas, pero por fortuna aun en pie donde podían resguardarse. El grupo se introdujo en ella y rápidamente cerraron los dos grandes portones de piedra justo a tiempo para evitar que las criaturas las alcanzaran.

Las yeguas cerraron la puerta, pero tenían que asegurar la puerta para que no se abriera. Ember sacando una espada oxidada que había por ahí, las colocó en un cierre de la puerta bloqueándola así. Luego Applejack con sus nunchakus, creó una barrera de hielo que cubría la puerta para así asegurarla.

Fuera, las criaturas del inframundo trataban de entrar por el portón cerrado mientras los dos verdugos con sus martillos, golpeaban de forma incesante la puerta dejando algunos arañazos. Las yeguas se asomaron por las ventanas superiores, viendo las criaturas que las esperaban fuera.

Twilight: De momento la puerta aguanta.

Rarity: Sí, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Adelia: Yo os daré tiempo.

Respondía Adelia apuntando con su rifle a la cabeza de uno de los verdugos y ahí le dio un certero disparo en dicha cabeza. Su sorpresa fue ver que el verdugo como si no hubiese notado el disparo, seguía golpeando la puerta con su arma.

Adelia: ¿Es una broma?

Adelia disparó varias veces en el mismo sitio, pero el verdugo no mostraba señal alguna de debilitarse lo más mínimo. Adelia ya harta de estar gastando munición, decidió emplear armas más potentes.

Adelia: ¡Se acabó! ¡Hora de dejar las delicadezas de lado!

Adelia guardó el arma en su espalda y sacó la Magnun Blade y con ella apuntó a la cabeza del verdugo, concentrando energía logró disparar un potente disparo donde esta vez le reventó la cabeza del verdugo.

Rainbow: Buen disparo, hermana.

Adelia soplando en la punta de su pistola, sonrió y la respondió.

Adelia: Gracias, Rainbow.

Fuera de la fortaleza, Triturador, Esporax y Sound Max veían como las yeguas se habían atrincherado en la vieja fortaleza.

Esporax: Je, je, je. Parece que esas yeguas tienen recursos.

Sound Max: Esa fortaleza no aguantará eternamente. Tarde o temprano caerá.

Triturador que estaba de brazos cruzados, le preguntó a Sound Max.

Triturador: Dime, Sound Max ¿Recuerdas qué he comido esta mañana?

Ante la pregunta, Sound Max se puso pensativo y ahí le respondió.

Sound Max: A ver. Recuerdo que te comiste 30 kilos de municiones con mantequilla. Un tanque apocalisis necron con chocolate. Un avatar con mermelada.

Las yeguas que estaban en el castillo, escucharon lo que decía el híbrido y ahí comentaron.

Pinkie: Carai. Eso si que es comer mucho, mucho.

Rainbow: Es verdad. Como zampa el tío.

Applejack: Está claro que es todo un omnivoro.

Triturador acercándose un poco a la fortaleza, con una sonrisa perversa, comentó.

Triturador: Bien. Ahora demostraré que de lo que se come, se cría.

En ese instante su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Sus cuerpo adoptó complexión metálica negra. Unos cañones como de un tanque apocalisis surgieron de su espalda para luego situarse por encima de sus hombros. Sus patas y garras adoptaron a la de un avatar necron.

Las yeguas estaban enormemente sorprendidas ante lo que acababan de presenciar.

Rarity: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Rainbow: ¡Esa cosa acaba de convertirse en una cosa aun más fea que antes!

Ember: Está claro que ese tipo sabe aprovechar muy bien lo que come.

Twilight: Ahora empiezo a entender por qué le llaman triturador.

Comentaban las yeguas. En ese momento Triturador centró su vista en unos cuantos zombies que estaban cerca de él y sin más reparo, abrió su enorme boca y se los comió.

Applejack: ¿Se come a sus aliados?

Pinkie: Buff...Eso si que da algo de asco. Llevaran siglos caducados por lo menos.

Triturador ahora centró los cañones de sus hombros y en ese instante disparó por ellos a los zombies que se había tragado antes.

Ember: ¡Todas a cubierto!

Gritó Ember donde todas se pusieron a cubierto tras los muros, mientras la mayoría de los zombies se estamparon contra el muro, algunos lograron colarse por las ventanas.

Applejack: ¡Atrás, engendros!

Gritaba Applejack golpeando a varios zombies con su nunchakus. Adelia iba disparando con su Magnun Blade a los zombies que se habían colado mientras uno que se encaramaba por la ventana, trató de entrar. Cero sin preguntar ni nada, agarró el fusil que tenía Adelia en la espalda y lo usó para disparar al zombie que trataba de entrar.

Adelia: Cuidado con eso, no son fáciles de arreglar.

Advertía Adelia a Cero mientras esta última pasando de lo que la decían, usaba el rifle de pulsos para disparar a los zombies que trataban de entrar por las ventanas.

Volviendo con la patrulla y los caballeros. Éstos tenían dificultades contra Alpha y Omega que tras adoptar sus formas Shinigamis, los estaban dando que hacer.

Alpha: ¡Rayo Infernal!

Gritó Alpha disparando desde la palma de su mano un poderoso rayo de fuego contra los caballeros. Ventus intentó frenarlo con sus Keyblades entrecruzadas, pero el rayo fue tan potente que lo mandó a estrellarse contra unas rocas. Ignos lanzó la cadena de su arma atrapando el brazo a Alpha, pero el guerrero de fuego sin ninguna dificultad, tiró de la cadena trayendo a Ignos hacia él y darle un potente puñetazo al estomago que lo mandó hacia donde estaba Ventus.

Cooper disparaba con su revolver al guerrero de fuego, pero este último se desplazaba de un lado a otro a gran velocidad mientras avanzaba hacia el vaquero y una vez enfrente, le dio varios y veloces puñetazos y luego una fuerte patada que lo mandó al suelo.

Rockaid le apuntó con su arco para así intentar darle con una flecha, pero al instante Alpha apareció justo al lado del potro y le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó contra una pared. Antes de que el potro fuera a caer al suelo, es agarrado del cuello por Alpha y lo levantó al suelo. Ahí con su otra mano libre, la rodeó de fuego con intención de matarlo.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera lanzar su ataque, White Wolf y Oviblion con sus espadas, trataron de golpearlo, haciendo que Alpha soltara a Rockaid y alzara el vuelo. Ahí los dos pegasos cada uno con dos espadas de un tipo, atacaban a toda velocidad contra Alpha mientras este último se bloqueaba o desviaba los ataques de ambos pegasos.

Ventus se unió a los dos pegasos y con sus keyblades trataba de golpear a Alpha donde este último también bloqueaba o desviaba los ataques.

Al final Alpha creó un campo de energía por alrededor que repelió a los tres pegasos a gran distancia.

Los caballeros rodearon a Alpha para tratar de atacarlo por todas las direcciones. Alpha simplemente de desplazó a toda velocidad y con un solo golpe a cada uno, los fue derribando a todos.

La patrulla no les iba mejor con Omega. El guerrero de hielo era también poderoso y ponía en aprietos a la patrulla. Vulcan con su Atomic Hammer trató de golpearlo, pero el guerrero de hielo simplemente se agachó para esquivar el ataque de martillo y luego contraatacar con un potente puño ascendente que mandó a volar a Vulcan para luego caer al suelo.

Eye Fox disparó una flecha con su arco contra el guerrero de hielo, pero Omega con un golpe de su brazo desvió la flecha. Piro Fire con su gran hacha trató de golpearlo, pero Omega se apartó y agarrando el mango del hacha, mandó al alicornio donde Eye Fox donde ambos se chocaron y cayeron al suelo.

Camaleón con sus Storm Blade trató de golpearlo, pero Omega bloqueaba sus ataques con sus manos sin dificultada alguna. Lucia se unió al changeling tratando de atacarlo, pero Omega bloqueó los ataques de armas con sus manos y los empujó a ambos para alejarlos de él.

La patrulla rodeó a Omega y entre todos trataron de atacarlo, pero el guerrero de hielo generó un intenso tornado de hielo que mandó a volar al grupo y luego caer estos al suelo.

Desde la Lanza de Orion, las princesas y los otros veían que el grupo tenían serias dificultades para enfrentarse a Omega y Alpha, así hasta que Apple Bloom adulta entró.

Apple Bloom: Perdonad ¿Habéis visto a mi hijo Star White? No le encuentro.

Preguntaba la yegua a los presentes.

Phalax: Lo siento, emperatriz, pero no le hemos visto.

Apple Bloom: ¿Dónde se habrá metido este chico? Siempre desaparece.

Se quejaba la yegua, hasta que ahí Spike dijo algo.

Spike: Pues creo que se donde está él ahora mismo.

Decía el dragón señalando con su garra en la holopantalla y ahí todos pudieron ver a Star White con su armadura Bankai justo en las Tierras del Presidio. Apple Bloom con una total expresión de sorpresa, para luego pasar a una de enojo, dijo.

Apple Bloom: ¡No me lo puedo creer! Cuando le vea, le espera un buen castigo que no podrá olvidar en la vida. Al menos su hermana y Night Ray no están con él.

Decía esto y acto seguido apareció al lado de Star White, nada menos que Heart Fire con Felia y por supuesto Night Ray, los dos últimos potros con sus armaduras Bankai. Apple Bloom cayó al suelo al estilo anime al ver eso.

Apple Bloom: ¡Ya es oficial! ¡Les pienso dar un súper castigo que les va a durar todo un año!

Decía verdaderamente enfadada la yegua mientras las princesas y Spike sentían lastima por los potros por lo que les esperaba a estos.

Los caballeros acabaron en el suelo con sus cuerpos llenos de moratones y señales de golpes, causados por Alpha.

Alpha: Ya me he cansado de vosotros, ha llegado la hora de acabar con vosotros.

Decía Alpha generando en su mano una esfera de fuego, dispuesto a acabar con los caballeros con ella.

Ignos: Esto va mal...Maldita sea...No podemos terminar así...

Cooper: Después de tantas luchas..

Rockaid: Yo no puedo morir ahora, tengo intención de casarme con Sweetie Belle en el futuro y luego restregarle en la cara a Button por tener yo a mi chica y él no.

Ventus: Maldición...Debe haber alguna forma de vencer a ese tipo.

Comentaban los caballeros mientras Alpha se disponía a lanzar su ataque final.

Alpha: ¡Morid!

Gritó Alpha a punto de lanzar su ataque, pero unas esferas de energía de fuego, viento y cristal impactaron contra Alpha, deteniendo así su ataque y hacerlo retroceder.

Heart Fire: ¡Chicos!

Alzaba la voz Heart Fire acercándose al grupo y usando su magia curativa con ellos.

Ventus: Heart Fire ¿Qué hacéis los tres aquí?

Preguntaba Ventus mientras la potra los iba curando con su magia curativa. Star White ahí le dijo a éstos.

Star White: ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Rápido! Ignos y tú debéis poneros esto!

Decía el potro mostrando un especie de amuleto con forma de sol dorado con una luna plateada dentro de dicho sol.

Rockaid: Whoa ¿Qué es eso?

White Wolf: Creo que lo he visto antes, aunque no estoy seguro de lo que es.

Night Ray: Eso es el Amuleto del Sol y la Luna Fundidas.

Ignos: ¿El amuleto del Sol y la Luna Fundidas?

Star White: No hay tiempo de explicaciones. Debéis poneros esto rápido.

Dijo esto el joven pegaso separando la luna del sol, convirtiéndose ahora en dos mitades. El sol de lo dio a Ignos y la Luna a Ventus.

Ventus: ¿Qué hacemos con esto?

Heart Fire: ¡Ponéroslo en el pecho, deprisa! ¡Que ese tipo vuelve!

Advertía Heart Fire mientras veía como Alpha se disponía a atacar de nuevo.

Alpha: ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Morid!

Gritó Alpha creando una gran bola de fuego y lanzarlas contra el grupo. Ventus e Ignos por instinto, se pusieron en el pecho ambos artefactos y en ese instante ambos sementales se juntaron el uno con el otro formando una intensa luz.

La bola de fuego estaba a punto de alcanzar al grupo, hasta que de repente la luz se intensifico y algo golpeó la esfera desviándola hacia el cielo y una vez en alto, estallar en una gran bola de fuego.

Alpha: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

 **Buscar en Youtube y buscar la melodía "Dragon Ball Super - Ultimate Battle/Ultra instinct | Instrumental Epic Rock COVER" y escuchadla a partir de aquí.**

Cuando la luz desapareció, el grupo pudo ver en ese instante a un pony que no habían visto nunca antes.

Era un semental alicornio de pelaje morado claro. Crin rubio tirando a oscuro que parecía en parte la larga y despeinada crin de Ventus Fast, pero con el particular flequillo de Ignos. Cola larga despeinada. Ojos violetas. Su cutie mark era un corazón con las Keyblades entrecruzadas, con la cruz de combate justo en medio de donde se entrecruzan las keyblades. Su armadura era la combinación de las que tenían Ventus e Ignos. El Amuleto del Sol y la Luna Fundidas la tenía en el pecho de la armadura.

El misterioso alicornio iba caminando unos pasos bajo las atentas y sorprendidas miradas del grupo.

Alpha se sorprendió, pero decidió acabar con el nuevo alicornio cuanto antes, por lo que alzó el vuelo y desde lo alto lanzó varias flechas de fuego.

Sorprendentemente, pese a que el nuevo alicornio iba caminando de forma lenta y tranquila con una expresión serena, ninguna de las flechas lo alcanzaba en absoluto, como si el alicornio supiera donde tenía que ir para evitar las flechas. Cuando la lluvia de flechas terminó, el alicornio se detuvo y ahí dijo.

Alicornio: ¡No somos ni Ventus Fast ni Ignos Nigth! ¡Somos...Ventus Nigth!

Alzó la voz el alicornio donde parecía escucharse la voz de Ventus e Ignos a la vez en el nuevo alicornio. Alpha viendo eso, gritó.

Alpha: ¡Me da igual quienes seáis! ¡Os voy a destruir aquí y ahora!

Grito Alpha preparando para lanzar su nuevo ataque, pero Ventus Night desplegó sus alas y voló a una gran velocidad que pilló por sorpresa a Alpha y no pudo evitar el fuerte puñetazo del alicornio morado en su estomago, el primer golpe que recibe Alpha desde que empezó la batalla.

Heart Fire: ¡Síiii..!

Rockaid: ¡Le ha dado!

Oviblion: ¡Genial!

Night Ray: ¡Ahora si que tenemos posibilidad de ganar!

Celebraba el grupo ahora con esperanza de que podrían derrotar a Alpha, gracias a Ventus Nigth, el caballero de la realeza definitivo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: La forma fusionada de Ventus e Ignos es diseño original de mi amigo Xingmao donde le agradezco la ayuda que me ha prestado para el diseño. Pronto lo subiré en Deviantart para mostrar como es Ventus Night.**

 **Otra cosa. Acabo de terminar de revisar y corregir mis dos primeros fanfics que hice, Camino a la Venganza y Camino a la Redención, revisando cualquier error de escritura, eliminando y añadiendo otras cosas para dejarlos mejor. Por si algunos os animáis a leer de nuevo mis dos primeros fanfics. Ahora me pondré a revisar y corregir mi fanfic La Patrulla Harmony.**

 **Y por último. Es posible que el día 15 de noviembre de 2018 suba un fanfic de aniversario ya que en ese día se cumple cinco años en que me subí mi primer fanfic en fanfiction en el 2013. Y pienso montar una gran fiesta donde estáis todos invitados a asistir. Quiero asegurarme que sea un día memorable. Incluso estoy dispuesto a aceptar escenas de otros autores con sus personajes celebrando la fiesta. Así que, amigos míos, no dudeis en enviarme vuestras propias escenas de celebrando dicha fiesta escritas por vosotros. No importa si es bebiendo, comiendo, bailando, cantando, practicando juegos, lo que sea. Pienso incluir todos los personajes que sean tanto de todos mis fanfics como de otras personas. Por lo que quiero que sea un aniversario inolvidable para mí y para todos aquellos amigos que me habéis seguido durante estos cinco años.**


	39. El Caballero de la Realeza Definitivo

**El Caballero de la Realeza Definitivo**

Twilight y las otras estaban en la fortaleza, resistiendo como podían los asedios de los engendros del inframundo, a la vez que tenían que evitar los ataques de zombies que Triturador con su nueva forma les lanzaba a éstas.

Twilight: ¡Aguantad, chicas!

Decía Twilight lazando desde su libro varios carámbanos de hielo que impactaban en los zombies que trataban de entrar en la fortaleza.

Applejack: No sé cuánto resistiremos aquí. Pronto la puerta será derribada.

Informaba Applejack que con ayuda de sus nunchakus, reforzaba el portón de piedra para evitar que los engendros entraran. Ember desde una ventana lanzando espadas de energía contra varios zombies, la respondió.

Ember: ¡No so rindáis, chicas! Ya pasamos por situaciones similares y siempre logramos salir adelante.

Animaba Ember, hasta que tuvo que apartarse para evitar el ataque de una harpía que había bajado en picado y ahora la criatura se asomaba, solo para ser golpeaba por las cadenas de Rarity.

Adelia asomada desde una ventana, iba disparando con su Magnun Blade, hasta que su brazalete comenzó a emitir sonidos y ésta se puso en contacto.

Adelia: Aquí Adelia ¿Cuándo llegará nuestro trasporte?

Preguntaba Adelia mientras en el comunicador, la contestaba la voz de Star Sun.

Star Sun: Nadie me dijo que iba a entrar en zona de guerra ¿Qué tal si la próxima vez seguimos el plan original y nos libramos de complicaciones?

Comentaba Star Sun con cierto tono de enojo. Adelia disparando a un zombie lanzado por Triturador que intentaba entrar por la ventana, sonrió mientras le contestaba.

Adelia: ¿Y dónde estaría entonces la diversión?

Rainbow: Eso es verdad, hermana.

Respondía Rainbow atravesando con su lanza a varios zombies que se habían colado por la ventana por cortesía de Triturador. Star Sun respondió con tono de sarcasmo.

Star Sun: Oh, sí. Me parece divertidísimo. Intentaremos llegar a vuestra posición con el Infinity. Tratad de resistir mientras tanto.

Applejack: Eso me parece más fácil de decir que hacer.

Respondía Applejack mientras veía como la puerta estaba a punto de ceder en cualquier momento.

Mientras fuera de la fortaleza, Triturador seguía lanzando más y más zombies a través de los cañones de sus hombros.

Triturador: Sí, ja, ja, ja. Más, más. Ja, ja, ja. Que esto no acabe nunca.

Decía Triturador disfrutando de estar bombardeando la posición donde estaban las yeguas. Sound Max ya cansado de esperar, comentó.

Sound Max: ¡Basta de tonterías! Es hora de poner a esas yeguas en su sitio.

Sounx Max se fue acercando al portón donde los engendros, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el grupo.

Twilight: ¿Qué está haciendo ese?

Cero: No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Completaba Cero mientras con un golpe de culata del fusil, echaba a un zombie por la ventana para hacerlo caer. Adelia que había logrando reventar la cabeza del segundo verdugo con su magnun, se fijó en Sound Max acercarse y enseguida sospecho de lo que iba a hacer.

Adelia: ¡Oh, no! Sé lo que va a hacer ¡Applejack, Pinkie Pie! ¡Apartaos la puerta, que la van a derribar!

Avisaba Adelia a Applejack y Pinkie Pie que estaba abajo tratando de retener a la puerta. Éstas no entendían el aviso de Adelia, pero decidieron hacerla caso y apartarse del portón.

Adelia: ¡Todas! ¡Concentrad el fuego en Sound Max! ¡Debemos detenerlo antes de que ataque!

Adelia con su Magnun Blade, Twilight y Ember con su magia, Fluttershy con su ballesta y Cero con el rifle, dispararon contra el híbrido.

Sound Max simplemente cogió aire y ahí lanzó un potente chillido cuyas ondas acústicas desviaron los disparos y fue arrasando con todo lo que encontraba incluyendo a los engendros. Así hasta que las ondas llegaron a la puerta, reventándola en pedazos la puerta de piedra como si fuese de papel.

Applejack y Pinkie Pie se pusieron a cubierto, siendo la pony rosa que con su escudo la que protegiera ambas. Acto seguido veían a los engendros entrando por le portón.

Applejack: ¡Están entrando!

Avisaba Applejack golpeando el suelo con sus armas, creando un suelo helado en adelante, haciendo que los engendros resbalasen y cayeran al suelo. Pinkie Pie lanzando su escudo a modo de disco, golpeaba a los que se acercaban demasiado.

Adelia: Genial. Esto se está ya complicando.

Comentaba molesta Adelia donde tuvo que bajarse por las escaleras junto con Ember, para ayudar a Applejack y a Pinkie Pie a repeler a los que entraban por la puerta. Mientras tanto fuera, Sound Max sonreía complacido.

Sound Max: Ahora sí que nada impedirá que acabemos con esas estupidas yeguas.

Comentaba el híbrido mientra se acercaba a la puerta junto con los engendros, hasta que unos disparos surgiendo del cielo destruyeron a varios engendros y Sound Max se cubrió con un ala para protegerse.

Todo el mundo dirigió la mirada al cielo y ahí vieron la nave Infinity sobrevolando el lugar.

Twilight: La nave Infinity.

Rainbow: Ya era hora.

Desde la cabina, Star Sun que estaba pilotando la nave, se comunicaba con Adelia y el resto.

Star Sun: Escuchadme, chicas. La situación es tal en que no puedo aterrizar, pero no os preocupéis. La ayuda está en camino.

Informaba Star Sun mientras la compuerta de la zona de carga se abría.

Alex: ¡Allá vamos!

Brodek: ¡Yiiiijaaa!

Gritaron ambos sementales donde Alex estaba sobre el meca oso Force Bear, mientras Brodek estaba con el meca camaleón Transform, donde los dos saltaron con dichos mecas, siendo seguidos por el meca zorro Fire Kiuby que iba con ellos de forma automática.

Dichos mecas cayeron sobre varios engendros, aplastando a varios de éstos en especial con el meca oso que llevaba ahora Alex.

Alex: ¡Hora de dar caña!

Decía Alex avanzando a toda velocidad con el meca oso, llevándose por delante a todo engendro que se encontraba por el camino hasta la entrada. Los dos sementales y mecas llegaron a la entrada para deshacerse de los engendros y reunirse con las yeguas.

Rainbow: ¡Alex!

Alex: Hola, Rainbow ¿Me echaste de menos?

Ember: Ya era hora que llegarais, Alexander.

Alex: ¡Que es Alex, maldita sea!

Dijo molesto el semental mientras Ember se reía por la reacción de éste. Twilight ahí dijo.

Twilight: Gracias por la ayuda, pero aun tenemos que salir de aquí.

Brodek: Podríamos ayudar más si supiéramos como usar las armas o armaduras de estos mecas.

Comentaba Brodek hasta que Adelia ahí les dijo.

Adelia: Para el modo armadura, solo tenéis que pulsar el botón de Meca Armadura.

Explicaba la yegua señalando en el meca zorro un botón amarillo con símbolo de armadura, donde debajo había un texto que ponía Meca Armadura.

Alex: Curioso ¿Cómo no nos hemos fijado en esto antes?

Preguntaba Alex mientras este y Brodek pulsaban los botones de los mecas. Justo en ese momento el meca oso se combinó con Alex a modo de gran armadura mientras en Brodek fue la meca camaleón.

Brodek: ¡Mola...!

Decía Brodek aun empuñando su espada, hasta que una arpía que entró volando intentó atacarlo, pero el pony verde de un tajo de su espada la decapitó. Luego empleando el látigo de su armadura, atrapó del cuello a un zombie y lo usó a modo de arma arrojadiza para golpear a varios más.

Alex: Bien, veamos ¿Cómo hace el calvorota para activar el reactor de esta armadura?

Se preguntaba Alex hasta que dicho y hecho, el reactor de la armadura se puso en marcha sola y el semental salió volando.

Alex: ¡Lo encontréeee...!

Gritaba el semental mientras poniéndose en posición de placaje, iba quitando de en medio a todo zombie que encontraba en su camino y a uno lo agarró de la cabeza para llevarlo arrastrando por el suelo y luego lanzarlo contra un grupo.

Alex: ¡Esto es geniaaaaal!

Exclamaba emocionada el semental mientras sacando sus pistolas, iba disparando a todo zombie que se le acercaba, a la vez que golpeaba con los brazos de la armadura a quienes se acercaban demasiado. Rápidamente tuvo que apartarse para evitar el ataque de sonido de Sound Max le lanzó.

Alex: Amigo, cierra el buzón.

Sound Max: ¡Te voy a destrozar!

Alex: ¡Inténtalo, amigo!

Respondió retador el semental terrestre empuñando este sus pistolas mientras Sounx Max se lanzó al ataque intentando golpearla con sus garras, donde Alex lo esquivaba y ahí disparaba sus pistolas contra el híbrido.

Twilight: ¡Vamos, chicas! Ganemos algo de tiempo.

Ember: Y yo sé como hacerlo.

Ember se subió al meca zorro y como hicieron Alex y Brodek, pulsó el botón de meca armadura. De inmediato el meca se combinó con Ember a modo de armadura.

De inmediato, la yegua plateada lanzó múltiples espadas de energía que atravesaron a varios zombies y harpías. Una vez despachados estos, Ember convocó un espejo mágico donde se examinaba a sí misma con la meca armadura.

Ember: Nada mal. Sabía yo que me quedaba mucho mejor a mí que a la arquera ciega. A ver si logro convencer al lobito para que me lo deje.

Decía la yegua con una leve sonrisa presumida mientras se examinaba a sí misma lo bien que la quedaba la armadura, a la vez que con sus nueve colas golpeaba a un zombie que trató de atacarla por detrás.

Mientras tanto en la luna, se estaba formando una intensa batalla de categoría divina.

 **Insertar en youtube la melodía de "Flow Hero Song of Hope (Dragon Ball Z: Battle Of Gods ED)" y escuchadla a partir de aquí.**

Dos estelas de energía una siendo dorada y la otra oscura, iban a toda velocidad de un lado a otro chocando entre si con violencia. Ambas estelas se dirigieron la una contra la otra chocando con violencia entre si provocando un gran estruendo.

Aquellas estelas se revelaron como Mike y Darkness en sus formas de dragones en su nivel Divine y Demon, chocando con fiereza sus espadas contra el otro sin ceder un apéndice. Ambos dragones sin apartar sus espadas, fueron descendiendo hasta llegar al suelo y provocar una gran grieta en dicho suelo mientras intensas energía rodeaban a ambos dragones.

Los dos dragones se separaron del otro y de inmediato Darkness lanzó infinidad de esferas de energía donde Mike con su espada las desviaba todas. Mike ahora se lanzó hacia Darkness cargando de energía su espada y lanzando un poderoso tajo con que golpeó a Darkness haciendo que impactara contra varias rocas y rebotara en ellas.

Mike sin perder tiempo lanzó varios rayos de energía que fueron directos hacia Darkness impactando todas en éste para luego estrellarse contra una roca. De inmediato Darkness salió de las rocas y desde su espada disparó un poderoso rayo de gran envergadura contra Mike donde el dragón azul bloqueó el ataque con su espada haciendo retroceder unos metros. Cuando el rayo terminó, Darkness apareció justo a su lado y con su espada golpeó a Mike haciéndolo estrellar duramente contra el suelo creando una enorme grieta en ésta.

Sin dar tiempo para algo más, Darkness se lanzó directo hacia Mike impactando por completo contra él, haciendo que ambos atravesaran el suelo de la Luna hasta llegar a una gruta profunda y luego Darkness mandó a Mike contra una pared de rocas y provocar un derrumbe que sepultó al dragón azul por completo.

Parecía que había acabado con él hasta que una explosión dorada surgió de las rocas y de ella emergió Mike que alzando su brazo izquierdo, lanzó un potente Puño Galáctico donde con un enorme puño hecho como de gemas, golpeó con fuerza a Darkness que lo mandó a volar atravesando las paredes de roca y todo lo que encontrase en su camino.

Mike se desplazó al instante al otro lado y recibió a Darkness para golpearlo con su espada para mandarlo contra el suelo, pero antes de que Darkness llegara al suelo, Mike volvió a desplazarse para estar justo debajo de él y recibirlo con su poderoso ataque Esfera del Dragón Dorado mandando a Darkness muy lejos hasta estrellarse en la zona más profunda de la gruta.

Mike iba a atacar de nuevo hasta que unos corrientes rojas surgieron del suelo y le atraparon los brazos y piernas impidiendo moverse. Acto seguido apareció Darkness volando hacia él cargando de energía oscura su espada y golpear con ella a Mike que lo mandó volando. Darkness se lanzó hacia él para atacarlo de nuevo con la espada, pero Mike logrando recuperarse, detuvo con su espada la de Darkness.

Ambos dragones mantenían sus espadas fijas sin ceder un solo apéndice mientras liberaban intensas energías que hacían temblar todo el lugar y ambos dragones iban ascendiendo hasta atravesar la roca y volver a la superficie de la Luna.

Darkness: Esto ya me gusta más, Mike.

Comentaba Darkness con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Mike: ¿Cómo dices?

Darkness: Aun recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos. Cuando luchaste contra mí, me pareciste un oponente verdaderamente patético e insignificante. Ninguna amenaza seria para mi amo, ni un oponente para mí.

Mike: Creo que tú y yo ya tuvimos una conversación parecida hace tiempo.

Darkness: Quizás sí, pero una cosa es cierta. Por fin eres el oponente que estaba destinado a enfrentarme y destruir.

Ambos dragones intensificando el poder de sus espadas, crearon entre los dos un campo de repulsión que separó a ambos dragones hasta gran distancia.

Darkness: Je, je, je. Esta batalla será sin duda la más memorable de toda mi vida.

Decía Darkness con una sonrisa perversa mientras la Soul Edge miró por un momento a Mike y luego a Darkness y de la espada se liberó una intensa energía oscura que iba rodeando tanto la espada como a Darkness. Mike notó el aumento considerable de poder que estaba obteniendo Darkness.

Mike: (Está claro que no va a ser un oponente fácil).

Holy: (Está verdaderamente obsesionado contigo, Mike).

Gin: (Ese tipo necesita terapia urgente).

Ryo: (¿Qué tal si dejamos de perder el tiempo en conversaciones inútiles y machacamos a ese tipo de una maldita vez).

Conversaba Mike con sus compañeros tanto con su fénix como espirituales. Luego empuñando su espada, se lanzó hacia Darkness como hizo este último lo propio contra Mike.

 **Fin de la Música**

Desde la Lanza de Orión, los presentes observaban tanto la batalla entre Mike y Darkness, como las de los caballeros y la patrulla contra Alpha y Omega.

Skygrey: En mi vida jamás vi una batalla tan intensa.

Comentaba el mayordomo sin perder detalle de la batalla entre ambos dragones.

Broodwind: Hay que reconocer que muy pocos seres son capaces de llegar a un nivel así.

Apple Bloom: Así es mi marido. Es capaz de proezas increíble.

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa, sintiéndose ésta orgullosa de su marido. Luna ahí comentó.

Luna: Aunque lo de Ignos y Ventus tampoco se queda corto. Es increíble lo que acabamos de presenciar.

Comentaba la yegua que como la mayoría de los presentes, se sorprendieron de la increíble fusión entre los dos caballeros de la realeza, para formar a un poderoso alicornio conocido como Ventus Night.

Celestia: Una fusión entre dos de nuestros caballeros, y todo gracias a un amuleto.

Assiel: Sin duda es asombroso. Ni siquiera la alquimia podría crear algo semejante. O algo de tal magnitud.

Phalax: Es la capacidad del Amuleto del Sol y la Luna. Puede fusionar a dos individuos para formar a uno nuevo, obteniendo así poderes que no podrían conseguir de forma individual.

Spike: Whoa...No es que me haya enterado de mucho, pero aun así, están súper genial los dos fusionados.

Comentaba emocionado el dragón mientras observaba al nuevo Ventus Nigth.

 **Buscar en Youtube y buscar la melodía "Dragon Ball Super - Ultimate Battle/Ultra instinct | Instrumental Epic Rock COVER" y escuchadla a partir de aquí.**

Mientras tanto, Alpha tenía enfrente de él al nuevo Ventus Night. El caballero de la realeza estaba tranquilamente parado enfrente del guerrero de fuego.

Alpha: Una fusión. Vaya cosa. No creáis que con eso me impresionáis.

Decía Alpha mientras el alicornio morado no respondía, sino que simplemente observaba a Alpha.

Alpha: ¡Os demostraré por qué hay que temer a los Cuatro Supremos!

Decía Alpha creando entre sus dos manos dos espadas hechas de fuego y se lanzó hacia el alicornio morado. Ventus Night desplegó sus alas para mantenerse de pie sobre sus patas traseras y se materializó en sus brazos dos brazaletes dorados y plateados con la forma de la Cruz de Combate de Ignos con símbolos del sol en ellos, al igual que emergían de dichos brazaletes unas espadas similares a las Keyblades de Ventus hechas de plata con símbolos de la luna en ellas.

Rápidamente el alicornio morado detuvo el ataque de Alpha con ambas armas. En ese instante los dos iniciaron un intenso choque de armas que resonaba por todo el lugar y acto seguido los dos salieron volando a gran velocidad por los cielos, a la vez que iba chocando sus armas sin parar.

Ventus Night: ¡No permitiremos que hagas daño a nuestros amigos ni a nadie más!

Decía el alicornio con las voces de Ventus e Ignos mientras seguía chocando sus armas contra los de Alpha.

Alpha: ¡Os destruiré aquí y ahora!

Alpha se retiró a unos metros del alicornio morado y ahí lanzó varias bolas de fuego donde Ventus Night las neutralizaba con sus armas. Acto seguido el alicornio extendió sus brazos con sus armas, donde en ese momento las hojas de las Keyblades salieron como flechas estando éstas unidas a unas cadenas de oro y plata a los brazaletes.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Alpha que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y es golpeado por ambas espadas causando daños a este. Ventus Night aun con sus armas extendidas con las cadenas, como látigos fue golpeando una y otra vez a Alpha causando fuertes daños en su armadura.

Alpha: ¡Ya basta!

Gritó Alpha esquivando los últimos ataques de Ventus Night y desplazándose al instante delate de él, donde con su brazo le pilló el cuello y girando varias veces, lo lanzó contra unas ruinas estrellándose allí. En el aire Alpha lanzó múltiples bombas de fuego haciendo estallar todo el lugar reduciendo todo a escombros.

Parecía que Alpha había acabado con él, pero su sorpresa fue ver en un destello de luz a Ventus Night donde concentrando la magia de su cuerno, le disparó un poderoso rayo que dio de lleno a Alpha que lo mandó volando. El alicornio morado voló hasta placar contra Alpha y llevarlo por delante atravesando varias ruinas y rocas para finalmente dejar que se alejara de él.

Alpha: ¡Maldito! ¡Ahora si que me has enfurecido! ¡Os voy a desintegrar con mis llamas!

Gritaba furioso el guerrero de fuego mientras sus alas se prendían en llamas a la vez que intensificaba su poder, para luego lanzarse directo hacia Ventus Night donde le esperaba.

Los demás caballeros como potros, observaban con asombros la pelea entre Ventus Night y Alpha.

Cooper: Vaya. Es impresionante.

Rockaid: Es increíble que ese colgante haya hecho que Ventus e Ignos se combinaran.

Decía enormemente emocionado el potro color limón. Night Ray con una sonrisa, le corrigió al enano.

Night Ray: En realidad no se combinaron. Ha sido una fusión.

Rockaid: ¿Una fusión?

Night Ray: Bueno...Es más o menos lo mismo, je, je, je.

White Wolf: Debo decir que en toda mi vida, jamás vi nada igual.

Oviblion: Odio admitirlo, pero esos dos juntos, ahora son verdaderamente fuertes de verdad.

Cooper: Ese amuleto seguro que valdrá mucha pasta. Seguro que lo puedo vender por mucho valor.

Comentaba el vaquero con algunas ideas en la cabeza para sacar mucha dinero con el amuleto. Ahí Night Ray le comentó al vaquero.

Night Ray: Es mejor que ni lo pienses, Cooper. Si lo haces, puedes dar por seguro que la conservadora Selenis te perseguirá allá donde vayas sin descanso. Ni te imaginas lo que costó sacarlo sin que se diera cuenta de la cámara acorazada.

Rockaid: Vaya. Habría que dar las gracias a Star White por la idea del amuleto.

Cooper: Por cierto ¿Dónde está él y su hermana?

Preguntó el vaquero dándose cuenta de que Star White y Heart Fire como la gatita no estaban. Ahí Night Ray respondió.

Nigth Ray: Fueron a ayudar a la patrulla contra Omega, ya que es un oponente difícil.

 **Fin de la Música**

Como explicaba el unicornio, Star White y su hermana como gata, iban en ayuda de la patrulla que tenían un duro combate contra Omega. Vulcan, Eye Fox, Camaleón, Piro Fire y Lucia estaban en el suelo apenas de pie con serios daños en sus cuerpos robóticos, teniendo enfrente a Omega que no presentaba daño alguno.

Omega: Ha sido entretenido, pero ha llegado la hora de acabar con vosotros.

Decía Omega alzando su brazo y creando una esfera de energía helada.

Omega: Preparaos para convertiros en estatuas de hielo para siempre.

Decía Omega a punto de lanzar, hasta que se escuchó un gritó.

Star White: ¡Aqua Explosión!

Gritaba el pegaso lanzando desde su katana una burbuja de agua que impactó en Omega, haciendo que perdiera la concentración en su esfera de hielo.

Star White: Me ha salido a la primera ¡Genial!

Celebraba el joven pegaso feliz de que esta vez la katana haya hecho lo que él quería hacer. Heart Fire junto con Felia iba a ayudar a curar al grupo.

Fox: Heart Fire, Star White ¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí? Deberíais estar en la nave.

Heart Fire: Vimos que estabais en problemas y vinimos a ayudar.

Piro: No debisteis haber venido. Esto es peligroso.

Felia: Comparado con la furia de la madre de mi amiga, esto no es tan peligroso.

Bromeaba la gatita mientras Heart Fire mirando a la gata, la dijo.

Heart Fire: Felia. Adopta tu forma luz y cúralos.

Felia: No hay problema.

Respondió sonriente la gata a la vez que cambiaba de aspecto como de elemento. Ahí su cuerpo se volvió blanco como la luz, con detalles rosas en sus orejas y garras. Su cuerpo irradiaba luz y sus orejas se volvían más aerodinámicas. De su cuello surgía unos cuatro lazos que se movían a voluntad de la gatita.

Felia: Marchando una de curación.

Decía la gata extendiendo sus lazos sobre el grupo y de ellas surgían un haz arcoiris que iban poco a poco curando al grupo.

Camaleón: Vaya...Ya empiezo a sentirme como un chaval.

Decía Camaleón disfrazado de potro.

Vulcan: Sí. Je, je, je. Ahora si que tengo fuerzas para machacar a ese tipo.

Decía sonriente Vulcan, pero antes de que tuvieran tiempo de recuperarse, Omega se desplazó al instante en medio del grupo y ahí creo un viento helado que los empujó a todos por alrededor, mientras que a Heart Fire la cogió del cuello y la levantó del cuelo.

Star White: ¡Hermana!

El joven pegaso y la gata fueron para tratar de rescatar a la joven alicornio, pero Omega con un golpe de su brazo que creó un arco de energía, golpeó a ambos tirandolos al suelo a los dos. Luego el guerrero de hielo concentró su atención en Heart Fire mientras la decía.

Omega: Así que tú eres la hija de Mike Bluer.

Comentaba Omega apretando su mano en el cuello de Heart fire, mientras la potra tenía problemas para respirar. Apple Bloom desde la Lanza de Orión, miraba horrorizada como su hija estaba siendo estrangulada por Omega.

Apple Bloom: ¡Heart Fire! ¡No!

Gritó alarmada la yegua, mientras el miedo a perder a su hija la invadía por completo su cuerpo, mientras Light Hope la rodeaba con sus brazos para calmarla aunque ella también estaba enormemente preocupada por su nieta.

Omega: Me pregunto como se sentirá el Guerrero Resplandeciente cuando sepa que ha perdido a su hija y este no pudo siquiera protegerla.

Comentaba con malicia el guerrero de hielo mientras seguía apretando con su mano el cuello de la potra, donde a ésta la costaba ya respirar.

Star White: ¡Deja a mi hermana en paz!

Gritó furioso Star White volando a toda velocidad hacia Omega, tratando de darle un fuerte puñetazo, pero Omega con su otra mano libre le atrapó el casco con que pretendía el joven pegaso golpearlo.

Omega: Aparta, mocoso. Luego será tu turno.

A Star White le invadía una enorme ira. Nada le ponía más furioso que ver como lastimaban a su hermana, por lo que ver que alguien intentaba matarla, lo hacía ponerlo aun más furioso que nunca lo habían hecho en su vida.

Star White: ¡Te he dicho que dejes a mi hermana de una maldita veeez...!

Gritó completamente furioso el potro mientras una luz lo rodeaba por completo.

Omega: ¿Pero qué...?

Desde la Lanza de Orión, los presentes observaban la repentina luz que rodeaba al potro.

Spike: ¿Qué le pasa a Star White?

Phalax: Que extraño. Noto unas lecturas nada corrientes en el príncipe Star White. Inexplicablemente su fuerza está aumentando.

Light Hope: ¿Cómo dice, doctor?

Volviendo con Star White. El pegaso quedaba envuelto en luz impidiendo verle. Omega inexplicablemente no pudo sostener más el puño de Star White y finalmente recibió un fuerte puñetazo en todo el rostro de la máscara que lo mandó volando y estrellarse contra la pared de unas ruinas.

Heart Fire que había sido liberada por su hermano, tosió por un rato al recobrar el aliento, para luego ver a su hermano que ya no le rodeaba dicha luz, solo que ahora lucía un aspecto diferente.

Inexplicablemente, ahora Star White tenía un cuerno de alicornio, pero eso no fue el único cambio que tuvo. En sus patas delanteras tenía garras como si un grifo se tratase, aunque recordaban más a las de un fénix. Sus alas eran ligeramente más grandes aunque con forma de las de un fénix. Incluso tenía plumaje en su cuerpo que se confundía perfectamente con su pelaje. Su cuerpo como sus ojos desprendían una ligera aura azul.

Heart Fire: Hermano ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Preguntaba la potra por el nuevo aspecto que tenía Star White. El ahora ya no pegaso se miró a sí mismo, respondió a su hermana.

Star White: Pues no tengo ni idea. Aunque inexplicablemente me siento algo más fuerte.

Ventus fénix: (Es verdad. Yo también me noto algo diferente, aunque hasta que no deshagamos la fusión, no lo podremos saber).

Respondía de forma telepática su fénix aun fusionado al nivel Bankai con Star White. No tuvieron tiempo de preguntar más cuando vieron a Omega levantarse de los escombros con ligeros daños en su armadura.

Omega: Admito que eso me pilló por sorpresa, niño. Y aun menos me esperaba que fueras en realidad un alifénix.

Star White: ¿Un alifénix? ¿Qué es eso?

Preguntaba confundido el ahora denominado alifénix. Omega mirando al joven potro, le respondió.

Omega: No importa. Ya que vas a morir aquí al igual que tu hermana.

Aquello último que dijo, hizo enfadar bastante a Star White que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que lastimaran a su hermana, y ahí le gritó a Omega.

Star White: ¡Eso nunca!

Star White se desplazó a la velocidad del rayo y logrando arrearle un fuerte puñetazo a Omega que lo mandó al cielo. Star White voló hacia donde estaba Omega y una vez encima de este, comenzó a darle fuertes puñetazos al rostro de Omega y luego una patada final que lo mandó contra el suelo.

Star White: ¡Y ahora!

Star White concentró la magia de su reciente cuerno. Al principio le costó ya que hasta ahora no había usado la magia más que la que le proporcionaba la fusión fénix. Finalmente lanzó un poderoso rayo de fuego en el lugar donde se había estrellado Omega, provocando una gran explosión de fuego.

Una vez terminado, Star White aterrizó en el suelo un tanto cansado. Mientras el potro iba recobrando el aliento, su hermana y la gata fueron hacia éste y lo abrazaron.

Heart Fire: ¡Bien hecho, hermano!

Felia: ¡Le has dado una buena lección a ese tipo!

La felicitaban ambas chicas sin dejar de abrazar al joven alifénix, donde éste sonreía.

Star White: Je, je, je. Gracias, chicas.

Pero la celebración no pudo continuar cuando se escuchó una leve risa.

Omega: Je, je, je. Nada mal. Admito que eso me ha dolido hasta a mí.

Se escuchaba la leve risa de Omega en medio del humo para sorpresa de los jóvenes.

Heart Fire: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible!

Star White: ¡No puede estar todavía de pie tras un ataque así!

Exclamaban ambos jóvenes, que para su asombro, veían emerger a Omega con algunos daños menores en su armadura.

Omega: Lo admito. Me has lanzado buenos ataques que incluso me llegaron a doler. Está claro que algún día te volverás fuerte...y con ello también peligroso.

Comentaba el guerrero de hielo mientras formaba una espada de hielo y se preparaba para atacar. Star White, Heart Fire y Felia se pusieron en guardia.

Omega: Por eso tanto a ti como a tu hermana os debo eliminar, antes de que os volváis demasiado poderosos y por tanto una amenaza para mi amo.

El guerrero de hielo se disponía a atacar, hasta que una flecha de luz fue directo hacia él. Omega saltó hacia atrás para esquivarlo y ahí vieron a Eye Fox con su arco como el resto de la patrulla.

Fox: ¡Ni un paso!

Vulcan: ¡Toca a los hijos del jefe y te machacamos!

Camaleón: ¡Quieto parado, tío chungo!

Decía estos, estando Camaleón disfrazado de policía con equipo y escudo antidisturbios. Eye Fox mirando a los jóvenes, con una sonrisa les dijo a éstos.

Fox: Gracias por darnos tiempo para recuperarnos. De esto nos ocupamos nosotros.

Star White: Pero chicos, ese tipo es muy fuerte.

Heart Fire: ¿Seguro que podréis con él? Incluso si adoptáis vuestras súper formas, ese tipo es muy fuerte.

Comentaban los dos potros, preocupados por la patrulla. Camaleón ahí les respondió.

Camaleón: Nos os preocupéis. Tenemos un arma secreta para estos casos.

Vulcan: ¿Cuál, Camaleón?

Ante la pregunta del confundido Vulcan, Eye Fox le dio un coscorrón mientras molesta le decía al robot artillero.

Fox: ¡Tarugo! Se refiere a nuestras formas supremas.

Vulcan: ¡Ahhh...! Eso. Ahora ya lo se je, je, je.

Respondió sonriente Vulcan al darse ya cuenta de que hablaba la arquera mientras esta última rotaba los ojos ante lo corto que era Vulcan para entender las cosas al vuelo. Omega escuchando la conversación, les dijo.

Omega: No sé qué planeáis, pero no importa. Os eliminaré aquí y ahora.

Camaleón: ¡No te des tantos aires, amigo!

Vulcan: Sí. Aun no hemos dado todo todavía.

Fox: Piro Fire. Llévate a los niños lejos de aquí. Nosotros nos ocupamos de esto.

Piro Fire: Entendido.

Acatando la petición de su compañera, el alicornio de fuego cogió a los dos potros y se fue de allí mientras la gata lo seguía. Ahora solo estaban Eye Fox, Vulcan, Camaleón y Lucia enfrente del guerrero de hielo.

Fox: ¿Estáis listos, equipo?

Vulcan: Por supuesto.

Camaleón: Adelante.

Los tres asintieron y ahí alzaron la voz.

Fox: ¡Modo Cazadora Kiuby!

Vulcan: ¡Modo Gran Artillería!

Camaleón: ¡Modo Cambiante!

Nada más decir eso los tres, sus cuerpos brillaron con intensidad, obligando a Omega a taparse los ojos por la intensa luz que estos producían.

Omega: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Cuando la luz desapareció, vio a la patrulla con un aspecto diferente.

Eye Fox ahora tenía una forma parecida a cuando adoptaba su forma de Poder de zorro y el Modo Cazadora, pero con cuerpo como así como el traje y la capucha eran de color blanco y con nueve colas de kiuby.

Vulcan llevaba una armadura cinco veces más grande y de color platino, con dos cañones saliendo de los dos lados de su cuerpo.

Camaleón tenía su tamaño el doble de Thorax, con tres pares de alas de libélula.

Omega miró un tanto sorprendido el nuevo aspecto, pero enseguida se recuperó y respondió.

Omega: No creáis que vuestras nuevas súper formas me impresionan.

Fox: No son súper formas. Son Formas Supremas.

Vulcan: Y ahora lo vas a ver, amigo.

Omega se preparó para atacar, pero Vulcan como si en su Modo Velocidad estuviera, se desplazó justo detrás de él y apuntando con sus cañones de energía, disparó contra Omega donde por poco no le dio si no hubiese saltado.

Omega estaba centrado en Vulcan hasta que notó algo y para su sorpresa vio a Eye Fox que estaba justo detrás de él apuntando con su Infinity Arrow y ahí le disparó una flecha de energía que por poco no le dio si no se hubiera hecho a un lado.

Omega aterrizó en el suelo para enseguida verse rodeado por nada menos que cinco Camaleones, cada uno disfrazado de soldado de distintas épocas y disparando contra él. Omega giró a alta velocidad sobre sí mismo para desviar los disparos y protegerse.

Omega fue a atacar a una de las copias, hasta que Vulcan se interpuso en su camino y le golpeó con las mazas de energía de sus brazos con tanta fuerza que lo mandó a volar. Ahí Eye Fox saltando de una roca a otra con una agilidad de zorro, pegó un salto tremendo y apuntando con su arco, disparó por lo menos cinco flechas que impactaron en el guerrero de hielo causando fuertes daños.

Camaleón y sus copias se desplazaron por el suelo hasta forma entre todos un circulo y ahí todos dispararon sus rayos que impactaron de lleno contra el guerrero de hielo. Finalmente Vulcan con los cañones laterales y unos lanzamisiles que surgieron de su espada y brazos, disparó todo ello contra Omega causando fuertes explosiones y finalmente caer el guerrero de hielo al suelo.

Omega: Vaya. Parece que os habéis hecho más fuertes con esas transformaciones.

Comentaba Omega mientras se levantaban con serios daños en su armadura, pero aun así podía seguir peleando. Ahí Eye Fox respondió.

Fox: Así es. En mi caso gracias a la evolución de mi núcleo mágico, obtuve esta nueva forma que me permite amplificar mis habilidades hasta 6 veces, e incluso disparar a gran velocidad.

Vulcan: En mi caso fue mejorar mi armadura que hacen que pueda usar todas mis armas a máxima potencia, a la vez que puedo usar todos mis modos de armaduras siendo éstas el doble de poderosas. Je, je, je.

Camaleón: Al igual que a Eye Fox, mi núcleo mágico al evolucionar, me permite aparte de adoptar un nuevo aspecto, crear hasta tener cinco copias de mi para combatir al enemigo.

Explicaban éstos. Omega escuchando todo eso, respondió.

Omega: Ya veo. Por tanto os habéis vuelto más poderoso. Muy bien. En tal caso os tengo que eliminar antes que os volváis más poderosos.

Fox: ¡Inténtalo, engendro!

Respondió desafiante Eye Fox apuntando con su arco al guerrero de hielo. Ahí Omega se lanzó hacia el grupo al igual que estos contra el guerrero de hielo y en el momento que chocaron, iniciaron un duro combate donde Vulcan con todas sus armas, Eye Fox con su arco y Camaleón con sus habilidades de cambiar de forma, combatían contra Omega donde el guerrero de hielo aun les daría dura batalla donde Lucia se les unió para combatir contra el guerrero de hielo.

Mientras tanto, Ventus Night seguía combatiendo contra Alpha chocando sus armas contra las espadas de fuego de Alpha.

Alpha: ¡Os mataré de una vez para siempre!

Ventus Night: ¡Inténtalo!

Ambos chocaron sus armas manteniéndose en el sitio. Así hasta que Alpha lo empujó y le lanzó un rayo contra el alicornio morado donde éste lo bloqueó con sus armas. Acto seguido el alicornio morado creó una esfera de energía sobre su cuerno y lo lanzó contra Alpha que le dio de lleno, haciendo que saliera volando por los aires. Ahí Ventus Night empleando las cadenas de sus armas, las usó para golpear a distancia a Alpha una y otra vez. Luego lo rodeó con las cadenas de su arma para luego estrellarlo con dureza contra el suelo.

Ventus Night: ¡Destello de la Realeza!

Gritó el alicornio comenzando a lanzar desde su cuerno cientos de rayos centelleantes contra donde se había estrellado Alpha. Tras una incesante lluvia de rayos, parecía que había acabado con su enemigo, pero inesperadamente surgió Alpha con algunos daños en su armadura y furioso, gritó.

Alpha: ¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Ahhh...!

Gritó el guerrero de fuego donde ahí intensificó su fuerza y acto seguido se desplazó hacia donde estaba el alicornio y ahí le golpeó con una garra impregnada en fuego. Luego le lanzó una interminable lluvia de puñetazos contra Ventus Nigth y finalmente lanzar un poderoso rayo que lo arrastró hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Night Ray: Ay, no...

Rockaid: Esto ya es preocupante.

El grupo fue donde había caído Ventus Night donde el alicornio se levantó con algo de dificultad. El grupo ahí lo ayudó a levantarse.

White Wolf: Ventus...o Ignos...O como sea ¿Estáis bien los dos?

Cooper: Os han dado un buen golpe.

Comentaban estos mientras el alicornio recuperándose del golpe, le respondió.

Ventus Night: Estamos bien. Aunque ese tipo es fuerte sin duda. Nos puede dar problemas incluso con nuestra forma fusionada.

Rockaid: Chicos...Creo que tenemos problemas mayores ahora mismo.

Decía el enano con cierto temor en su voz, señalando con su casco al cielo. Ahí todo el mundo miró y ahí vieron Alpha con su mano alzada al cielo con una bola de fuego que iba creciendo hasta alcanzar un tamaño enorme.

Alpha: ¡Preparaos para la extinción!

Gritó Alpha lanzando al fin la enorme bola de fuego contra el grupo, donde éstos miraban con horror como dicha bola iba hacia ellos.

Night Ray: ¡Nos va a calcinar!

Cooper: ¡Aun no puedo morir! ¡Aun me quedan cosas que robar! ¡Y bromas que gastar al señor Morning!

Oviblion: ¡Maldición! ¡Ni siquiera combinando nuestro poder podremos detener eso!

Ventus Night viendo eso, sin dudarlo desplegó sus alas y a toda velocidad voló hasta la bola de fuego y empleando sus armas mágicas, trató de detenerlo. Por desgracia solo estaba logrando frenarlo de forma temporal.

Alpha: Estupido. Jamás superareis mi Bola Infernal del Juicio Final.

Decía Alpha alzando su mano y amplificando el poder y tamaño de la esfera de fuego, haciendo que Ventus Night pese a todos sus esfuerzos, acabara retrocediendo.

Ventus Night: No...No pensamos permitir que mates a mis amigos.

Decía de forma retadora el alicornio morado. Alpha ahí le respondió.

Alpha: Es vuestro destino como el de nuestro amo conquistar todo el multiuniverso y moldearlo a su imagen.

Ventus Night: ¡Olvídalo! ¡Ni Blackgate ni sus esbirros! ¡Ni los Galaxy! ¡Ni nadie destruirá nuestro mundo! ¡Lo vamos a proteger pase lo que pase!

Gritó el alicornio morado donde en ese momento su cuerpo brilló con una intensidad enorme cegando a todo el mundo. En ese instante la bola de fuego desapareció de golpe como el alicornio morado para sorpresa de los presentes.

Alpha: Mi ataque ¿Dónde está? ¿Y ese alicornio? ¿Dónde rayos está?

Preguntaba el guerrero de fuego hasta que justo notó algo detrás suyo y ahí lo vio. Vio al alicornio, pero ahora diferente.

Ventus Nigth ahora llevaba una gabardina dorada con platino y bordes color rojo. Una armadura con guanteletes y espinilleras con garras en ambas. Con una hombrera derecha plateada con el símbolo de la luna mientras en la hombrera izquierda era de oro con la imagen del sol. La cutie mark del alicornio lo tenía grabado en la espalda. Ahí sus armas legendarias estaban rodeadas por un aura que se alternaba entre dorada y plateada.

En su casco portaba la esfera de fuego que había lanzado antes Alpha, solo que a tamaño reducido que cabía perfectamente en su casco. Ventus Night con un simple gesto de su casco, deshizo la bola de fuego como si fuese humo.

Tanto Alpha como el grupo, venían con asombro al nuevo alicornio enfundando aquella armadura resplandeciente.

Night Ray: ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Y esa armadura?

Preguntaba el unicornio que miraba impresionado la armadura que llevaba ahora Ventus Night.

White Wolf: Parece que han adopta la forma maestra.

Oviblion: O en este caso, la combinación de las formas maestras de Ventus e Ignos.

Night Ray: ¿Forma maestra?

Cooper: Larga historia.

Rockaid: Una cosa es segura. Si por separado, Ventus e Ignos son tan fuertes en su forma maestra. En su forma fusionada, serán la bomba.

Comentaba el grupo ante la nueva transformación de Ventus Night. Desde la Lanza de Orión, los espectadores observaban completamente impresionados la nueva forma de Ventus Night.

Apple Bloom: Increíble...

Luna: Puedo sentir su poder...Es verdaderamente abrumador...

Celestia: Un poder que puede incluso rivalizar a los mismos divinos...

Comentaban las yeguas mientras observaban el nuevo aspecto de Ventus Night sin poder ocultar su asombro en absoluto.

Skeygrey: Vi muchas cosas asombrosas y extrañas, pero jamás vi nada parecido a esto. El señorito Ignos y su amigo han alcanzado un nivel que hasta ahora nadie ha logrado jamás llegar.

Phalax: Puedo aseguraros que así es. Ni siquiera puedo medir su fuerza combativa, superan con creces las gráficas de poder.

Broodwind: Sin duda, algo verdaderamente fuera de lo común.

Comentaban estos sin poder apenas creerse del enorme e inmenso poder que desprendía ahora el alicornio Ventus Night.

Mientras tanto, Alpha recuperándose de la sorpresa, se dispuso a atacar.

Alpha: ¡No sé cómo habéis neutralizado mi ataque, pero os pienso eliminar de una vez por todas!

 **Buscar en Youtube la música de "Dragon Ball Super - Ultimate Battle "Ka Ka Kachi Daze" | FULL ENGLISH VER. Cover by We.B" y escucharla a partir de aquí.**

Alpha se disponía a atacar, pero en ese momento Ventus Night a la velocidad del rayo, pasó por delante de él hasta estar justo detrás suyo a unos metros y del cuerpo de Alpha surgieron primero unos destellos y en ese instante el guerrero de fuego recibió una lluvia de golpes invisibles por donde tenía los destellos previamente.

Ventus Night no se detuvo ahí y rápidamente se giró para ir hacia Alpha y darle tres fuertes rodillazos tras la nuca de Alpha. El guerrero de fuego rápidamente se giró para tratar de golpearlo con su espada de fuego, pero Ventus Night desapareció por unos instantes esquivando el ataque, para acto seguido reaparecer y darle una fuerte patada al estomago de Alpha, sacando de éste todo el aire.

Los guanteletes de Ventus Night comenzaron a brillar por un lado con la energía del sol y la otra el de la luna, y acto seguido lanzó una infinidad de puñetazos contra Alpha recibiendo éste todos los impactos, para finalmente recibir una patada que lo mandó al cielo a gran altura y Ventus Night ahí lo siguió.

Rockaid: ¡Que pasada!

Night Ray: Ya lo creo, amigo.

Cooper: Esto es algo que no se todos los días.

White Wolf: Increíble. Seguro que con esa forma, serían capaces de machacar al antiguo rey Gallon sin despeinarse.

Comentaban estos mientras observaban como Ventus Night le estaba dando la paliza de su vida a Alpha, donde como un destello morado iba volando golpeando de forma incesante a Alpha.

Alpha: ¡Ya basta!

Gritó Alpha logrando ganar distancia y alzando sus dos manos, disparó un poderoso rayo de fuego en dirección hacia Ventus Night. El alicornio tranquilamente alzó su brazo derecho y con un especie de barrera invisible, detuvo el ataque de fuego con suma facilidad.

Alpha furioso, se lanzó hacia Ventus Night con intención de atravesarlo con sus espadas de fuego, pero el alicornio morado convocando sus armas legendarias, se lanzó a una gran velocidad hacia Alpha y con un simple movimiento de sus armas, primero destruyó las armas de Alpha y luego mandó volando al guerrero de fuego por los aires.

Alpha: ¡Ahhhh...!

Ventus Night miraba a su adversario como iba volando por los cielos, hasta que finalmente Alpha se detuvo en el aire y mirando furioso al alicornio morado, le gritó.

Alpha: ¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Sufre mi ira!

Alpha creó otra gran bola de fuego como la que creo previamente, solo que mucho más grande y la lanzó en dirección hacia donde estaba Ventus Night. El alicornio miraba con total tranquilidad la esfera, hasta que avanzó volando hacia ella y con sus patas traseras impregnadas en magia, con una doble y fuerte patada que mandó volando dicha esfera hasta el espacio y estallara allí arriba. Todo para asombro de Alpha que no se creía lo que estaba presenciando.

Alpha: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Comentaba Alpha sin poder creerse lo que acababa de presenciar.

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza derruida, el grupo de Twilight y las otras seguían combatiendo a las criaturas que se escaparon del inframundo, con ayuda de Alex y Brodek donde estos portaban las meca armaduras al igual que Ember que llevaba la meca armadura de Eye Fox.

Star Sun había dejado caer desde la zona de carga de la nave el tanque Grizzly donde este último era pilotado por Mapache y luego más tarde, las mane se subieron a dicho tanque para emplear el cañón del vehículo para arrasar con las fuerzas del Inframundo.

Adelia que estaba en medio de un grupo de zombies junto con Cero, iba con su Magnun Blade disparando y con cada disparo, atravesaba varios zombies.

Adelia: Bien. A ver si despachamos esto rápido.

Comentaba Adelia mientras unos disparos del tanque que iba en movimiento haciendo "eses", destruía a varios de estos.

Adelia observando como el tanque se movía de un lado a otro formando "eses", se puso en contacto con la tripulación del tanque a través de su comunicador.

Adelia: Aquí Adelia hablando al tanque Grizzly ¿Me recibís?

Pinkie: Sí. Te recibimos muy bien aquí dentro ¿Cómo estás, Adelia? Aquí estamos muy bien dentro del tanquecito.

Respondía alegremente Pinkie Pie, cuya voz se escuchaba por el comunicador de Adelia. Así hasta que otra voz surgió del brazalete.

Mapache: Pinkie, aparta. Aquí Mapache. De momento vamos bien. El tanque es una maravilla para destruir zombies.

Comentaba Mapache donde se podía nota que estaba en cierto modo, disfrutando del tanque.

Adelia: Me alegro. Solo una cosa. Por favor, decidme que no es Rainbow quien conduce el tanque.

Nada más decir eso, Mapache que estaba dentro del tanque armada con el cañón del vehículo mientras el resto de las mane estaban en varios asientos, miró de reojo a Rainbow que efectivamente, estaba pilotando el tanque.

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja ¡Esto es genial! No entiendo por qué no querían que pilotara el tanque.

Comentaba emocionada la pegaso azul mientras movía los mandos de un lado a otro sin tener el más mínimo cuidado en sus movimientos del vehículo. Mapache un tanto dudosa, respondió a Adelia.

Mapache: Esto...¿Realmente hace falta que te responda?

Adelia: No. La puedo oír desde aquí...Ya veo el Grizzly al desguace. Tendré que avisar a Swan de que pronto el vehículo le hará falta grandes reparaciones si es Rainbow quien lo conduce.

Comentaba la yegua fusilera con tono de resignación, ya que si era Rainbow como la de su mundo en cuestión de conducir vehículos, era bastante probable que el tanque acabara por romperse.

Triturador: ¡Tomad fuego!

Gritaba el híbrido disparando sus cañones contra el tanque Grizzly.

Applejack: ¡Nos disparan!

Twilight: ¡Rainbow!

Rainbow: ¡Oído!

Rainbow hizo un rápido volantazo para mover el tanque aerodeslizador y evitar el fuego de los cañones lanzados por el híbrido. Triturador seguía disparando y disparando sin cesar, mientras Rainbow seguía moviendo el tanque de un lado a otro, atropellando a todo engendro del Inframundo que se encontraba, pero un mal giro por parte de Rainbow, hizo que el tanque ascendiera sobre una rampa y saliera volando.

Todos: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaban todas las yeguas abrazándose unas a otras mientras Rainbow trataba de recuperar el tanque, pero al final el tanque se estrelló contra unas rocas, destrozando gran parte del tanque. Adelia viendo eso, rotó los ojos a la vez que iba diciendo.

Adelia: Si antes lo digo, antes pasa.

Mapache: ¡Au! ¿Quién no se ha muerto? Quiero oír su voz.

Decía Mapache asegurándose de que todas estaban bien.

Twilight: Yo estoy bien...

Fluttershy: Yo...Un poco asustada...

Rarity: Mi crin está despeinada y creo que me he roto una pezuña.

Applejack: No seas dramática, Rarity.

Rarity: ¡No soy dramática!

Pinkie: Ji, ji, ji. Ha sido divertido botar de un lado a otro mientras volábamos ¿Lo repetimos?

Todas: ¡Noooo...!

Respondieron todas al unísono ante la pregunta de la pony rosa.

Pinkie: Solo era una pregunta.

Mapache: Ahora entiendo el por qué los de la patrulla no querían que condujeras el vehículo, Rainbow.

Rainbow: ¡Eh! Es la primera vez que conduzco un bicho de estos.

Se defendió la pegaso ante la insinuación de Mapache. Mientras tanto fuera, Triturador se disponía a disparar con sus cañones al tanque que estaba ahora inmovilizado.

Triturador: Hora de destruiros. Je, je, je.

Alex: ¡Ni lo sueñes, amigo!

Antes de que Triturador tuviera tiempo de disparar, Alex que con ayuda del reactor del a Meca armadura oso, placó completamente por un lateral del híbrido que se lo llevó por delante bastante lejos.

Rainbow: ¡Ese es mi semental!

Decía emocionada la pegaso, viendo ésta por las cámaras exteriores del tanque, como su semental se llevó por delante a Triturador.

Mientras tanto, Esporax iba lanzando sus púas contra Ember donde la yegua con la meca armadura kiuby, esquivaba con ágiles saltos los ataques del híbrido.

Esporax: Je, je, je. No te muevas tanto, querida. Que solo quiero coserte un poco con mis púas.

Hablaba el híbrido con una risa psicótica, sin dejar de disparar púas contra Ember.

Ember: ¡Más quisieras, cara de erizo! ¡Y toma esto! ¡Maldición de Nueve Colas!

Gritó Ember mientras las nueve colas de la meca armadura se prendieron en llamas azules fantasmales, y las lanzó contra Esporax, donde el híbrido simplemente saltó para esquivarlo. Luego el híbrido sacando unas alas que emergieron de su cuerpo, se lanzó hacia Ember con intensión de ensartarla con sus púas que hacía emerger de sus brazos.

Esporax: Je, je, je. Hora de hacer algunos pinchitos.

Ember rápidamente sacó su espada y bloqueó el ataque de púas del híbrido. Esporax no se detuvo ahí y empezó a atacarla constantemente a la yegua mientras Ember trataba de esquivarlo.

Ember: Mira que eres persistente.

Esporax: Je, je, je. Para eso fui creado. Je, je, je.

Ember: ¿Y la locura también forma parte para lo que fuiste creado?

Esporax: No. Eso forma parte de mí mismo mismamente. Je, je, je.

Hablaba como un loco el híbrido, lanzándose éste contra Ember para atravesarla con sus púas, pero la yegua se agachó para esquivarlo, para acto seguido realizar una voltereta hacia atrás y dar una fuerte patada en el mentón del híbrido que lo hizo retroceder. Esporax limpiándose la boca, sonrió como un loco mientras decía.

Esporax: Je, je, je. Se nota que tienes recursos, preciosa.

Ember: Y no es lo único, pedazo de erizo con patas.

Le respondió desafiante Ember mientras Esporax volvió a disparar un sin fin de púas donde la yegua tuvo que irlas esquivando.

Brodek: ¡Toma sable!

Gritaba Brodek tratando de partir en dos con su katana a Sound Max, pero el híbrido lo esquivo de un salto hacia atrás y ahí lanzar un gritó sónico contra el pony verde. Brodek con ayuda de la meca armadura camaleón, lo esquivó de un salto y empleando ahora el látigo de la armadura, lo usó para columpiarse y seguir esquivando el gritó sónico de Sound Max donde el híbrido movía su cabeza para redirigir las ondas de sonido que éste lanzaba.

Sound Max: ¡Estate quieto para que te pueda desintegrar con mi poder!

Gritaba furioso Sound Max sin dejar de lanzar sus ataques de sonido, donde Brodek con el látigo se columpiaba de un lado a otro desde las rocas.

Brodek: Je, je, je ¡No me pillas, tío feo! Ja, ja, ja.

Se burlaba Brodek, hasta que Sound Max cambiando de estrategia, lanzó sus ataques de sonido contra la roca que iba a usar Brodek para columpiarse, reducirla a escombros y hacer caer a Brodek. Ahí Sound Max aprovechó para ir volando hasta él y lanzar su ataque se sonido a gran potencia que estrelló a Brodek contra las rocas destruidas, quedando éste sepultado parcialmente, siendo la parte de su cabeza y brazos lo único que quedaba libre. Con el pony verde atrapado, Sound Max se iba acercando a éste para acabar con él.

Sound Max: Ha sido divertido, pero ha llegado la hora de eliminarte.

Decía Sound Max cogiendo aire para lanzar su ataque de sonido definitivo. Brodek estaba atrapado hasta que se le ocurrió una idea y antes de que el híbrido fuera a lanzar su ataque, Brodek lanzó el látigo de la armadura que rodeó la boca del híbrido impidiendo a este abrir y que el ataque de sonido se contuviera desde dentro. Aquello provocó que Sound Max se hinchara como un globo y luego saliera volando en el momento que Brodek lo soltó.

Brodek: Je, je, je. Admito que no estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar.

Comentaba el pony verde mientras lograba salir de las rocas. Sound Max tras recuperarse de su propio ataque, le gritó a Brodek.

Sound Max: ¡Ahora sí que estás muerto!

El híbrido iba a atacar hasta que se escucharon unas explosiones y disparos. Aquello captó la atención de todo el mundo.

Twilight: ¿Qué ocurre?

Preguntaba Twilight que había salido del tanque con las otras. Adelia que se había reunido con ellas, las respondió con una sonrisa.

Adelia: La ayuda acaba de llegar.

Sardukar: ¡Sardukaaaar...!

Se escuchó el grito de guerra de los sardukar y ahí los vieron. Eran unos ponis con unas armaduras enormes y pesadas (al estilo de los exterminadores del universo Warhammer 40K) de metal azul oscuro que parecían capaces de aguantar cualquier ataque, con unos cascos en forma de calavera blanca. Con ellos estaba nada menos que Barbatus.

Barbatus: ¡Escuadra de Exterminadores Sardukar! ¡Hora de exterminar al enemigo!

Nada más dar la orden, los exterminadores dispararon mediante ametralladoras pesadas equipadas en sus brazos, destrozando a centenares de zombies y harpías. Otros exterminadores llevaban un escudo y un mazo de energía mediana con que aplastaba a toda criatura infernal que se cruzaban en su camino.

Rainbow: Whoa...Esas armaduras molan.

Adelia: Así son los exterminadores sardukar, especialistas en el exterminio.

Cero: Ya veo. Un atajo de bestias violentos.

Comentaban éstas mientras Barbatus a golpes de maza, iba apartando a todo zombie que se cruzaba en su camino hasta llegar hasta el grupo de yeguas.

Barbatus: Aquí el inquisidor Barbatus. Nos enviaron para ayudaros y tratar de sacaros de aquí.

Twilight: Se agradece la ayuda, inquisidor.

Adelia: Otra cosa, Barbatus. El tanque Grizzly está roto y no funciona. Necesitamos trasladarlo para repararlo.

Barbatus: ¿El Grizzly destrozado? ¿Han sido esos engendros el infierno?

Preguntó en parte sorprendido el inquisidor. Adelia rotando los ojos, simplemente respondió.

Adelia: No.

Barbatus: ¿Rainbow Dash?

Preguntó de nuevo Barbatus algo más calmado, pero con gesto de "como no". Adelia sonriendo de forma irónica, le respondió.

Adelia: Así es.

Barbatus: No podía fallar. Vehículo que esa pegaso toca, vehículo que destroza.

Decía el inquisidor, haciendo reír levemente a los presentes mientras Rainbow miraba feo a Adelia y Barbatus por las insinuaciones que la hacían a ella. Cero no se reía en absoluto y seguía con su cara de leño.

Barbatus: Bueno. Hagamos algo de limpieza aquí y luego nos marcharemos de aquí.

Adelia: En eso estamos de acuerdo, inquisidor.

Respondía Adelia mientras el grupo se unía al grupo de los exterminadores sardukar, que estaban prácticamente arrasando con los engendros del Inframundo.

Mientras tanto en la luna, la batalla entre Mike y Darkness continuaba. Los dos estaban bastante igualados donde no estaba claro quién sería el vencedor de aquella batalla.

Ambos estaban de pie en el suelo agrietado de la luna producto de su batalla, con sus armaduras seriamente dañadas. Ambos iban recobrando el aliento por su intensa batalla, mientras comentaban.

Darkness: Sin duda, Mike, me has dado una autentica batalla. Je, je, je. Nunca me había sentido tan satisfecho como hasta ahora.

Comentaba el dragón oscuro con una leve sonrisa, por primera vez sintiendo una gran satisfacción por la batalla que acababa de tener contra Mike.

Mike: Si tú lo dices.

Darkness: Admito que te has vuelto fuerte, Mike. Obligándome a mí a hacerme más fuerte.

Mike: Debo confesar que una de las razones por la que me esforcé por hacerme más fuerte, fue en parte por ti.

Darkness: ¿Por mí?

Preguntó en parte confundido Darkness cuando Mike le confesó aquello. Ahí el dragón azul siguió hablando.

Mike: Así es. Y también por la amenaza de Arek, porque me dispuse a tratar de salvar el multiuniverso de él. Y también para cumplir una promesa.

Darkness: ¿Una promesa?

Ryo: (Ya estamos. A ponerse a hablar los dos. Que pesado).

Se quejaba el zorro desde la mente de Mike. Ignorando eso, el dragón azul siguió hablando.

Mike: Así es. Le prometí a una buena amiga mía que salvaría su mundo del mal que lo asola a causa de una malvada dictadora. Por eso he estado entrenando duro, a la vez que he estado practicando con una vieja técnica que no había usando en años.

Desde la Lanza de Orión, los presentes escuchaban lo que estaba hablando el dragón azul.

Spike: ¿De qué está hablando Mike?

Selenis: Es complicado de explicar, joven Spike.

Respondió la conservadora.

Light Hope: Lo que yo si puedo decir, es que Star Hope tiene una amiga. Una amiga a quien la hizo una promesa. Y puedo aseguraros que cuando mi hijo hace una promesa, la cumple.

Broodwind: Ya veo. Un hombre de palabra.

Volviendo con Mike. Ahí el dragón azul comenzó a intensificar su fuerza, cosa que Darkness lo notó.

Darkness: ¿Estás intensificando tu fuerza?

Mike: Así es. Necesito concentrarme.

El dragón azul seguía concentrando energía, hasta que finalmente llegó al límite. Luego mirando a Darkness, dijo.

Mike: Ahora verás lo que llevo practicando...¡TRANCE!

Alzó la voz en esto último y justo en ese momento su cuerpo fue rodeado por una intensa aura dorada. Darkness retrocedió cuando sintió aquel aumento enorme de poder.

Darkness: ¿Pero qué demo...?

Mike: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba Mike concentrando su energía para intensificar su fuerza aun más, gracias a su antigua técnica del Trance. El Trance era una antigua técnica que Mike desarrolló durante la Guerra Celeste, permitiendo a Mike obtener un poder enorme. El alicornio lo había dejado de usarla cuando adquirió sus formas más avanzadas en sus fusiones fénix. Y ahora por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo volvía a usar en una batalla.

En la Lanza de Orión, el grupo miraba asombrado lo que acababa de hacer Mike.

Celestia: ¿Qué ha hecho ahora Mike?

Spike: ¡Whoa! Eso que hace mola mogollón.

Light Hope: Es el Trance.

Assiel: ¿El Trance?

Phalax: El Trance es una técnica que muy pocos han logrado desarrollar. Permite al usuario amplificar enormemente su fuerza y velocidad como su poder.

Luna: No anda exagerado. Puedo sentir el aumento de poder que desprende Mike ahora mismo.

Comentaba Luna sin poder ocultar su asombro al ver como Mike se hacía más fuerte todavía. Ahí Selenis comentó.

Selenis: Y peligroso. No debió haber usado el Trance en su actual estado.

Assiel: ¿Y por qué no, conservadora?

Phalax: El emperador estaba ahora mismo en su estado Divine, donde ahí amplifica sus poderes. Si eso lo sumamos con el Trance que también amplifica en gran medida sus poderes, lo hace muy peligroso. El emperador no está habituado a tanto poder y corre el riesgo de estallar en pedazos.

Dijo el doctor sorprendiendo en gran medida a los presentes.

Skygrey: Mucho me temo que el doctor tiene razón. Tanto poder de golpe podría ser demasiado para alguien que no esté habituado a tanta energía en su cuerpo.

Apple Bloom: Oh, no...Mike...

Light Hope: Hijo...

Dijeron ambas yeguas preocupadas por Mike. Mientras tanto, Darkness podía sentir como la fuerza de Mike iba aumentando por momentos.

Darkness: Increible...Su fuerza se está multiplicando por 2...no...Por 5...Hasta 10...

Mike: ¡Ahhhhhh...! ¡Bien, Darkness! ¿Querías la batalla de tu vida? ¡Pues te la voy a daaaar!

Alzó la voz Mike para acto seguido avanzar a una velocidad enorme hacia Darkness, donde el dragón oscuro trató de protegerse con su espada.

 **Insertar música del opening de la primera temporada Dragon Ball Súper**

Darkness pese a su intento de defenderse, el ataque fue tan veloz que no pudo evitar que Mike le diera un fuerte puñetazo en mitad de su rostro.

Spike: ¡Whoa! ¡Que veloz!

Luna: Apenas tuve tiempo de verlo desplazar.

Celestia: Es increíble.

El dragón oscuro retrocedió varios metros a causa del puñetazo del dragón azul, hasta que se recuperó y se lanzó de nuevo para atacar a Mike. El dragón oscuro intentó golpearlo con la Soul Edge, pero Mike lo bloqueó con su espada y con su brazo libre, le dio un potente puñetazo en el estomago de Darkness provocando un intenso dolor a este.

Darkness intentó golpear a Mike con su brazo libre, pero Mike lo bloqueó con su propio brazo y en apenas unos segundos sin darle tiempo de recuperarse a Darkness, Mike le conectó una infinidad de puñetazos y patadas por todo su cuerpo para finalmente darle una fuerte patada que lo mandó al cielo.

Mike lo siguió como una estela mientras Darkness trataba de contraatacar, pero Mike le dio primero un derechazo y luego un izquierdazo que mandó aun más lejos a Darkness.

Pese al aumento enorme de poder, Mike comenzó a resentir en su cuerpo.

Holy: (Mike).

Mike: (Lo sé, Holy. Puede que subir mi poder en el Divine al máximo y luego usar el Trance no haya sido tan buena idea).

Ryu: (¿Y te das cuenta ahora, idiota? ¿Cómo se te ocurre combinar el Trance con el Divine? Tu cuerpo no está habituado a tanto poder de golpe. Ahora te has convertido en una especie de bomba que podría explotar en un momento a otro).

Gin: (En parte estoy de acuerdo con el zorro amargado. Por no mencionar que el desgaste físico resultante será enorme. Si no acabas el combate cuanto antes, acabaras exhausto e incapaz de moverte).

Mike: (Lo sé. Por eso debo acabar con esto de una vez).

Mike volviendo a la superficie de la Luna mientras Darkness aun seguía volando por el espacio, junto sus garras al lado de la cintura y preparó su ataque final.

Mike: ¡Esfera...Del Dragón...Dorado!

Gritó Mike lanzando un poderoso rayo dorado contra Darkness donde el dragón oscuro viendo eso, trató de detenerlo. Finalmente quedó el dragón oscuro en medio del rayo, mientras veía a Mike volando a toda velocidad hacia él.

Mike: ¡Te tengo! ¡Filo de Dragón!

Gritó Mike alzando su Mega Golden Sword donde en él se formaba la forma de un gran dragón dorado de carácter chino y finalmente lanzarse hacia Darkness donde el dragón oscuro trató de detenerlo.

Mike: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Darknes: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Mike: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Darkness: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Finalmente Mike lanzó su ataque mientras Darkness cargando la Soul Edge se preparó para recibir a Mike. Finalmente ambos lanzaron sus espadas donde ahí chocaron entre si, formando una enorme y descomunal explosión de energía que se podía verse a kilómetros sobre la superficie de la luna.

La luz fue tan cegadora, que desde la Lanza de Orión, los presentes tuvieron que taparse los ojos para protegerse de aquella luz cegadora.

Darkness: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaba Darkness que la fuerza del impacto lo mandó enormemente lejos hasta el espació.

Mike: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaba Mike que al igual que Darkness, fue lanzado a gran velocidad por la fuerza del impacto. Solo que Mike iba hacia el planeta a modo de meteorito.

 **Fin de la música.**

Mientras tanto, Ventus Night estaba dando la paliza de su vida a Alpha.

Alpha: ¡Maldito! ¡No importa el poder que tengáis! ¡Os destruiré aquí y ahora!

Gritaba Alpha cargando de energía y formando por encima de él un enorme dragón de fuego. Ventus Night viendo eso, cargó de energía sus armas legendarias.

Alpha: ¡Morid!

Alpha lanzó su ataque contra el alicornio morado, mientras éste con sus armas cargadas, lanzó un ataque de energía con la forma de las cuatro princesas de Equestria con cada una con su color. Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, siendo el de Ventus Night el que superó a Alpha para sorpresa de este último.

Alpha: ¡Imposible!

Finalmente el ataque de Ventus Night alcanzó a Alpha, causando una gran explosión mágica.

Alpha: ¡Ahhh...! ¡No puede seeeer...!

Gritaba Alpha mientras iba saliendo volando a gran velocidad hasta perderse por los cielos. Omega viendo como su hermano se perdía por los cielos, se alarmó.

Omega: ¡No! ¡Hermano!

Vulcan: Preocúpate por ti mismo, colega ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Giga Artillería Suprema!

 **Música Finisher**

Vulcan desplegó todo su arsenal. Cañones de energía, cañones gatling, lanzamisiles, lanzagranadas, hasta un minimisil nuclear que surgía de la espalda de la armadura del robot.

Vulcan: ¡Esto si que es potencia de fuego!

Decía Vulcan disparando todo su arsenal contra Omega, recibiendo este último todos los impactos.

Omega: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Vulcan: ¡Y para terminar!

De la espalda de la armadura emergía el misil donde fue ascendiendo y luego caer directo hacia Omega, provocando una miniexplosión en él.

Omega: ¡Espera, hermano! ¡Voy a por ti!

Gritaba Omega mientras iba volando en la misma dirección que Alpha a causa de la explosión.

Mientras el grupo de las mane y compañía. Éstos seguían combatiendo contra las criaturas del Inframundo como los tres elegidos de Arek, hasta que apareció de golpe Ventus Night.

Applejack: ¿Quién es ese?

Twilight: No lo sé, pero se me hace familiar.

Fluttershy: Ahora que lo dices. A mí también me resulta familiar.

Comentaban ambas yeguas mientras el alicornio morado alzando un casco, creo unas ondas de energía dorada que fueron destruyendo al instantes a las criaturas del Inframundo.

Triturador: ¿Pero qué?

Triturador disparo sus armas, como Sound Max su ataque de Sonido y Esporax sus espinas. Todos los ataques dirigidos hacia Ventus Night donde el alicornio con sus armas, a enorme velocidad fue desviando los ataques y disparos de vuelta hacia los híbridos, sufriendo estos sus propios ataques.

Luego el alicornio centró su vista en la esquirla del vació. Alzo sus cascos y dijo.

Ventus Night: ¡Ataque Doble del Sol y la Luna!

Nada más decir eso, de los cascos delanteros del alicornio, se formaban dos esferas. Una dorada y otra plateada, donde ahí las lanzo las dos a la vez contra dicha esquirla, destruyéndola al instante y con ello aparte de cerrar el portal donde surgían las criaturas del Inframundo, devolver las Tierras del Presidio su poder anulador.

Triturador: ¡Maldición! ¡Siento que estoy perdiendo mis poderes omnivorantes! ¡Larguémonos de aquí!

Decía Triturador que a causa del poder de las Tierras del Presidio, volvía a su estado anterior, y de inmediato éste y sus compañeros salieron huyendo de aquí.

Barbatus: Se baten en retirada.

Rainbow: ¡Ja! Sabía yo que no eran tan duros esos je, je, je.

Se burlaba ahí la pegaso. Twilight acercándose al alicornio, le dio las gracias por la ayuda.

Twilight: No sé quién eres, pero muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

Ventus Night: No hay de que, Twilight.

Contestó con una sonrisa el alicornio morado, cuyas voz sonaba como Ventus e Ignos a la vez, sorprendiendo a Twilight y a las otras mane.

Fluttershy: ¿Ventus?

Twilight: ¿Ignos?

Nigth Ray: Tranquilas, chicas. Simplemente son Ventus e Ignos fusionados con el Amuleto del Sol y la Luna Fundidas.

Decía el joven unicornio oscuro que se iba acercando junto con el resto del grupo. Ahí explicaron al grupo sobre la fusión entre Ignos y Ventus.

Rainbow: ¡Whoa! ¡Eso es...geniaaal!

Exclamaba la pegaso enormemente emocionada al saber que el nuevo alicornio era la fusión entre los dos caballeros de la realeza.

Rockaid: ¿Verdad? Mola un montonazo.

Twilight: Ya veo...Una pregunta ¿Se van a quedar Ignos y Ventus así para siempre?

Preguntaba Twilight, ya que al igual que a Fluttershy, la preocupaba tener que compartir el nuevo alicornio con su amiga. Eye Fox ahí explicó.

Fox: No hay que preocuparse. Simplemente se tienen que quitar el amuleto o desearlo.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios".

Nada más decir eso, el alicornio morado asintió y una luz lo envolvió, quedando ahora como Ventus e Ignos separados.

Ignos: ¡Amigo, amigo, amigo! ¡Eso ha sido genial! ¡Hay que repetirlo de nuevo algún día!

Decía emocionado el unicornio tras haber estado fusionado durante un tiempo con su amigo. Ventus un tanto serio, respondió.

Ventus: Admito que fue genial ¿Pero enserio hacía falta usar tanta magia? Aun noto que se me quema el cuerno por haber usando tanta magia.

Applejack: Pero si tú no tienes cuerno, Ventus.

Ventus: Lo sé. Aun así noto como si me ardiera el cuerno pese a que no tengo uno.

Ignos: Ahora que lo dices, yo siento cierta molestia en las alas, pese a no tener unas.

Comentaban ambos sementales, sintiendo éstos leves molestias en partes de su cuerpo que no tenían. Ahí Eye Fox les explicó a los dos.

Fox: Son los efectos de la desfusión. Enseguida os acostumbráis.

Ignos: Ya veo. Aun así no me importaría repetirlo.

Ventus: Reconozco que a mí tampoco me importaría volver a hacerlo.

Comentaba ambos caballeros reales con una sonrisa mientras chocaban de cascos. En ese momento, Eye Fox recibió un comunicado de Phalax.

Fox: ¿Qué ocurre, Phalax?

Phalax: Patrulla. El emperador logró deshacerse de Darkness, pero acabó estrellándose en un lugar del planeta y necesita ayuda.

Ember: Ya veo. Así que el lobito necesita ayuda. Muy bien. Iremos a buscarle.

Fox: Sí. Debemos. Y otra cosa, Ember ¡Quítate mi meca armadura ya!

La alzó la voz la arquera a Ember, ya que la unicornio aun llevaba puesta la meca armadura zorro.

Ember: Oh, Eye Fox ¿No podrías simplemente regalármela? Me gusta mucho y sinceramente, me queda mucho mejor a mí que a ti, arquera ciega.

La respondía Ember fingiendo pena mientras Eye Fox la miraba molesta a la yegua plateada.

Camaleón: Mejor no la provoques, Ember. Nada fastidia más a Eye Fox que le toquen sus cosas sin permiso.

Ember: ¿Y por qué crees que lo llevo puesto todavía, transformista? Esta armadura realza enormemente mi figura.

Respondió la yegua plateada con una sonrisa burlona mientras hacía varias poses con la armadura para fastidio de Eye Fox, hasta que la arquera pulsando unos botones de su brazalete, deshizo la meca armadura que Ember llevaba para así retornar a su forma meca.

Ember: Vaya. Ahora que lo estaba ya amoldando a mi cuerpo.

Fox: No perdamos más tiempo y vayamos a buscar a Mike.

Heart Fire: Espero que papá esté bien.

Decía la potra preocupada por su padre, hasta que su hermano con una sonrisa la dijo.

Star White: No te preocupes, hermana. Ya conoces a papá. Es alguien muy fuerte y no es fácil que le hagan daño.

Night Ray: Eso es algo que podemos asegurar.

Heart Fire sonrió ante la confianza de su hermano y su amigo. El grupo subió a la nave donde fueron recibidos por Tomo.

Tomo: Aquí Tomo. Pronto partiremos. Así que os recomiendo que toméis posiciones para el despegue. Por favor, manténgase en las zonas de seguridad y no salgan de allí hasta que la nave haya ya despegado.

Hablaba la IA de la nave, hasta que ahí Ventus soltó un leve gruñido de molestia y frustración, cosa que llamó la atención a Cero y le preguntó al pegaso rojo.

Cero: ¿Qué pasa?

Ventus: "Plomo.."

Contestó el caballero para extrañeza de Cero.

Cero: Esto...¿Más información, por favor?

Tomo: Accediendo a más información. La bestia alienígena de Karnat es conocida por tener cinco cerebros. Dos en los hombros y los otros dos en el trasero.

Respondía la IA ante el comentario de Cero. La pony hada al escuchar hablar a la IA, no pudo evitar comentar.

Cero: "Plomo". Ahora lo entiendo. Verdaderamente irritante.

Finalmente el grupo partió en la nave Infinity en busca de donde se había estrellado Mike. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Phalax, pudieron encontrarlo. Irónicamente había caído en las Pegasus, justo en el casino donde dirigían los hermanos Flim y Flam. Pudieron encontrar al alicornio en medio de los escombros aun en su forma alidrake, mientras a su lado estaba su fénix Holy, solo que ahora era una dragona de escamas blancas, vientre amarillo y cabellera rubia. Ambos estaban sufriendo los efectos secundarios de la combinación del Divine y el Trance en sus cuerpos donde sus músculos se tensaban y provocando gran dolor a ambos, a la vez que eran incapaces de moverse en absoluto.

El grupo llevó a Mike y a Holy en la nave Infinity, para llevarlos a la Lanza de Orión para poder curarlos.

Mientras tanto en el espacio profundo. Estaba flotando un debilitado Darkness en su forma dragón, con su garra aun empuñando la Soul Edge. El ojo de la espada miraba en dirección hacia donde estaba Darknees, donde el dragón pese a su estado de debilidad, sonreía en cierto modo de satisfacción.

Darkness: Je, je, je...Así que yo te he hecho fuerte ¿No, Mike? En tal caso...Yo también tengo que hacerme más fuerte todavía...Para no perder el ritmo...

Comentaba el dragón que no parecía estar molesto por no haber acabado con Mike, más bien complacido. En ese momento apareció de una grieta dimensional una nave necron, donde por los cristales se veían al pequeño Rage Fang con expresión de preocupación por su maestro Darkness. Y sin perder tiempo, la nave recogió al dragón oscuro y se marcharon de inmediato de allí.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota: Las nuevas formas supremas como en adelante, son creación de Draigon 2.0 (Draizen).**


	40. Revelaciones Inesperadas

**Revelaciones Inesperadas**

Tras llevar a Mike y a Holy a la Lanza de Orión para que ambos fuesen atendidos por los médicos de la nave, el grupo estuvo haciendo tiempo hasta que ambos amigos se recuperasen.

Camaleón: Entonces ¿Tardarás en reparar el Grizzly, Swan?

Preguntaba Camaleón que estaba junto con el grupo en la zona de despegue de naves de la Lanza de Orió. Swan que estaba en una pantalla holográfica, respondió.

 **Insertar música de guitarra.**

Swan: Sí. Tardaré tiempo en arreglarlo. En serio, amigo. No importa que mundo sea. Cualquier vehículo que esa pegaso loca toca, vehículo que destroza. Por favor, no volváis dejar que Rainbow o cualquier versión de ella toque algún otro vehículo, o de seguro que acabara en el desguace.

Comentaba el minotauro mientras parte del grupo se reía por lo que dijo este, salvo Rainbow que volando y apoyada en un crucero de batalla celeste, comentaba entre leves gruñidos.

Rainbow: "Vehículo que toco, vehículo que destrozo". Lo que hay que oír. Ni que yo fuese el enano destrozalotodo.

Comentaba molesta la pegaso mientras el grupo era llamado a enfermería para ver como estaba Mike. Todos pasaron por una compuerta siendo Rainbow la última en pasar. En el momento que ella cruzó la compuerta y se cerró tras de sí, se escuchó un fuerte sonido como metal cayéndose a montones y luego unas voces alarmadas.

Celeste: ¿Qué le ha pasado a ese crucero? ¡Se ha caído a pedazos!

Celeste2: ¡No ha quedado ni una pieza entera!

Celeste3: ¡Yo vi a una pegaso rara tocarla hace un momento!

Rainbow un tanto nerviosa, se puso a silbar mientras se alejaba de forma disimulada del lugar.

Más tarde, estaban todos en la sala médica donde Mike y Holy en sus formas normales, ya estaban casi recuperados del todo.

Vulcan: ¿Cómo está, jefe?

Mike: Bien, Vulcan. Aunque tengo el cuerpo bastante adolorido. Me duele un poco al moverme.

Terrax: Esperemos que no tengáis secuelas.

Holy: Por fortuna, no, Terrax. Como dijo Mike, simplemente tenemos nuestros cuerpos adoloridos por usar tanta energía de golpe.

Phalax: De todos no debió haber combinado el Divine con el Trance, emperador. Lo que acababa de hacer fue una completa locura. Es un milagro que no estallase en pedazos por tanta energía liberada de golpe.

Le comentaba el doctor casi como de regaño al alicornio. Mike con una leve sonrisa, respondió.

Mike: Bueno...Fue necesario para derrotar a Darkness.

Phalax: Aun así le pido que no lo vuelva a hacer, emperador. Porque es bastante probable que la próxima vez no tenga tanta suerte.

Ember: Tranquilícese "Doctor Octopus". Lo importante es que todo ha salido bien.

Dijo Ember con una sonrisa, llamando al doctor con el apodo que le había puesto a este hace tiempo.

Phalax: Pese a todo, no es recomendable que lo vuelva a hacer el emperador. Y haga el favor de no llamarme por ese apodo. Resulta molesto.

La comentaba el doctor a la yegua plateada con cierto tono de enojo. Ember riendose levemente, le respondió.

Ember: Oh, vamos doc...Yo creo que es un apodo que le pega con usted.

Decía esto la yegua plateada con una sonrisa burlona. Phalax no la respondió, simplemente se puso a analizar unas gráficas de una pantalla holográfica mientras gruñía por lo bajo debido a lo mucho que le molestaba el apodo que le puso la yegua hace tiempo. Ahí Night Ray le susurró a Ignos.

Night Ray: Amigo. Te juro que desde aquí le oigo subirle la tensión al doctor.

Ignos: La verdad es que mi hermana siempre sabe como poner a prueba la paciencia de los demás.

Spike: Menuda batalla tuviste ahí arriba, Mike. Desde la Lanza de Orión lo vimos todo y fue genial.

Decía en parte emocionado el dragón. Los otros estaban de acuerdo.

Ignos: Sí, amigo. Vimos los videos y fue una pasada lo de arriba.

Mike: Gracias. Aunque vosotros dos cuando os fusionasteis, también estuvisteis alucinantes.

Ignos: ¿Lo viste acaso?

Mike: Mientras Holy y yo nos recuperábamos, vimos los videos donde salisteis vosotros.

Star White: Sí. Je, je, je. La verdad fue una pasada verlos a los dos fusionados.

Comentaba el joven alifénix, hasta que Apple Bloom adulta le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza donde muy molesta le dijo.

Apple Bloom: No os paséis de listos, jovencitos. En primer lugar, nunca debisteis haber ido allí.

Le reprochaba la yegua a los jóvenes donde agachaban la cabeza por la regañina. Ignos viendo eso, trató de defender a los potros.

Ignos: No seas tan dura con ellos. Ehhh...Apple Bloom. Si no llega a ser por ellos, ese tipo nos habría machacado.

Mike: Parte de razón tiene Apple Bloom como Ignos. Los niños no deberían haber ido, aunque en parte salvaron al grupo. Así que supongo que solo podemos limitarlo a un castigo leve.

Decía Mike mientras los jóvenes sonrieron levemente, aunque fueran a ser castigados levemente. En ese momento cambiaron de tema.

Mike: Ahora cambiando de tema. Sobre nuestro hijo Star White que por lo visto se ha convertido en un alifénix.

Heart Fire: Es verdad. Mi hermano se convirtió en algo que Omega dijo alifénix e incluso Ventus se convirtió en uno cuando adoptó su forma pony.

Pinkie: ¿Pero qué dices, tontita? Si Ventus sigue siendo el pegaso rojo de siempre.

Ignos: Sí. El pegaso gruñón de siempre.

Rockaid: El pegaso amargado de siempre.

Alex: El pegaso siempre tan negativo de siempre.

Cooper: El pegaso que le tiene fobia a los conejos desde siempre.

Brodek: El pegaso que nunca te presta un bit desde siempre.

Bromeaban estos mientras Ventus miraba feo a estos y les dijo bastante molesto.

Ventus: ¡Dejadme en paz, idiotas!

Heart Fire: Me refiero al Ventus fénix.

Pinkie: ¡Ahhh...! Claro. Entonces vale.

Dijo Pinkie Pie con una alegre sonrisa. Star White ahí puso una expresión triste.

Star White: No sé lo que soy. Ahora a la vista de todos, soy un monstruo.

Mike: No eres un monstruo, Star White. Eres nuestro hijo.

Apple Bloom: Así es. Nuestro hijo que es verdaderamente especial.

Heart Fire: El estupendo hermano mayor a quien quiero con toda mi alma y no lo cambiaría por nada, sin importar el aspecto que tenga.

Comentaban éstos abrazando a Star White mientras el joven alifénix sonreía feliz de ver que su familia no lo veía como un fenómeno. Hasta que en ese momento se le cruzó una idea en la cabeza de Star White que lo preocupó.

Star White: ¡Oh, no! ¿Y si ella me ve así? ¿Cómo se lo tomará?

Mapache: ¿De quién hablas, jovencito?

Preguntó Mapache ante la reación del potro. Ahí Mike medio en broma, respondió.

Mike: Habla de Splendora. La hija de una vieja amiga nuestra.

Heart Fire: Y el amorcito secreto de mi hermanito.

Decía de forma burlona la potra alicornio, haciendo que Star White con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, la dijera molesto.

Star White: ¡No es mi amorcito!

Ignos: Vaya, vaya. Así que tienes novia ¿Eh, chaval?

Bromeaba el unicornio picando con el hombro el joven pegaso, molestando aun más a Star White donde ahí le contestó.

Star White: ¡No es mi novia!

Ventus fénix: Todavía...

Star White: ¡Tú, cállate, Ventus!

Ventus: ¡Eh! Que yo no he dicho nada.

Star White: ¡Me refiero a Ventus fénix, no a Ventus Amargado!

Ventus: Ah, bueno...(dándose cuenta de lo que dijo el potro) ¡Oye!

Ignos: Je, je, je. Completamente de acuerdo en lo último.

Ventus: ¡No digas estupideces, Ignos!

Respondió de nuevo Ventus molesto mientras los demás se reían por la reacción de éste.

Rockaid: ¿Y cómo es ella? ¿Es guapa?

Star White: Ya lo creo. Es muy guapa. Preciosa diría yo y...¿Qué rayos te estoy contando?

Rarity: ¡Ahh..! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Le gusta! ¡Le gusta! ¡Cuéntalo todo a la tía Rarity!

Decía ahora la pony modista con una sonrisa abrazando al joven alifénix a la altura de los hombros mientras Star White estaba ya rojo de pena y apartando a Rarity la dijo.

Star White: ¡Solo es una amiga, maldita sea!

Apple Bloom joven: Por como has reaccionado, diría que es justo lo contrario.

Rockaid: No tengas vergüenza en admitirlo. Mírame a mí. Cuando vi a mi querida Sweetie Belle, me quedé prendado de ella con su gran belleza. Hasta que finalmente me declaré con una canción y subido a lo alto de una escalera hacia la ventana de su habitación, y aquel día nos hicimos novios.

Decía con orgullo el potro, rodeando éste con un brazo los hombros de Sweetie Belle mientras la potra tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro, pero a la vez sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla del potro.

Star White: ¡Ya os he dicho que solo somos amigos! ¿Cómo es de decíroslo?

Hablaba el alifénix ya bastante molesto y rojo, hasta que al final los caballeros empezaron a canturrear.

Caballeros: ¡Le gusta, le gusta, le gusta!

Los fénix Pyro, Terrax y Ventus fénix empezaron a canturrear también.

Fénix: ¡Le gusta, le gusta, le gusta!

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios".

Hacía Gizmo unos pitidos como si se estuviera burlándose del potro, a la vez que el drom había un vaivén de un lado a otro.

Star White ya estaba prácticamente rojo de pena mientras su madre con una sonrisa lo abrazaba. Mike sonriendo levemente, alzó su casco para dar señal a todos de parar.

Mike: Ya es suficiente, mi hijo ya ha sufrido bastante tortura por las insinuaciones que le hacéis por la amiga de mi hijo.

Star White: Gracias, papá. Ya me estaban poniendo bastante enfermo con sus tontas insinuaciones.

Agradecía el joven alifénix, ya aliviado de que se dejaran de burlarse de él sobre la posible relación con su amiga. Así hasta que su padre les dijo a todos con una sonrisa.

Mike: Además. Le corresponde a mi hijo confesar lo que siente por ella e invitarla a salir. Como tiene que hacer una futura pareja de enamorados.

Star White: Muchas gracias, papá.

Dijo con sarcasmo el potro con un gran rubor en el rostro y entrecruzando sus brazos frustrado mientras los presentes se reían levemente, salvo Cero que seguía con su expresión de mala uva (que en ella es siempre por el 99% del tiempo XDDD).

Mike: De todos modos mientras estaba en recuperación, he llamado a un amigo que nos puede dar algo de luz sobre lo que le ha pasado a Star White y su nueva forma.

Apple Bloom: ¿A quién, querido?

Mike: Aquel amigo que nos ayudo hace tiempo. Ya sabes, cuando vino aquella yegua loca a nuestro mundo a causar problemas...y luego lo de aquello.

Respondió con tono serio el alicornio azul. Apple Bloom sabiendo a lo que se refería su marido, comentó.

Apple Bloom: Ah, claro. Aquello...

El grupo de los caballeros no parecía comprender a lo que se refería Mike y su esposa. En ese momento Assiel se acercó y le comentó a Mike.

Assiel: Antes que nada, muchas gracias por rescatar a mi hija.

Mike: No hay de que. Todo fue gracias a la contribución de todos.

Decía Mike con una sonrisa mientras los demás hicieron los mismo. En ese momento el pastor blanco que había venido con Assiel, fue hacia Mike y poniendose de patas, empezó a lamerle la cara al alicornio.

Mike: Je, je, je. Para, chucho. Que me haces cosquillas. Je, je, je.

Decía riendose el alicornio mientras el perro le seguía lamiendo la cara. Assiel riendose también, le comentó.

Assiel: Reyzord también te da las gracias por haber salvado a Ember.

Mike: Je, je, je. Que me de las gracias, pero que no me llene la cara de babas de perro.

Bromeaba el alicornio apartando al perro y luego acariciando la cabeza del animal. Shining y Cadence estaban ahí presentes junto con Flurry, ya que cuando se enteraron de la noticia sobre el secuestro de Ember y Cero y que fueron rescatadas, vinieron de inmediato. También las CMC y Sweetie Bot estaban ahí presentes como se acababa de confirmar hace poco.

Armor: Sí, Mike. Gracias por rescatar a mi antigua maestra.

Mike: No es nada, Shining.

Cadence: Aunque claro, si no la hubieras podido rescatarla, tampoco habría pasado nada.

Ember: ¡Vete a la porra, piojosa!

Cadence: ¡No me da la gana, lagarta!

Empezaron a discutir las dos, hasta que Twilight tuvo que separarlas. Luego el almirante le dijo a Mike.

Broodwind: Emperador. Antes que nada, muchas gracias por salvar a Cero de una muerte segura. Le estoy sumamente agradecido.

Mike: No hay de que, almirante. Me imagino que Cero ya habrá dado las gracias tanto a los caballeros como a mi patrulla.

Cero: ¡Para nada!

Respondió molesta la pony hada, llamando la atención de Mike y los otros. Ahí Mike la preguntó.

Mike: ¿Y eso por qué?

Cero: ¡No pienso de ninguna manera dar las gracias a esos malditos delincuentes que fingen ser héroes cuando no lo son!

Respondió molesta Cero, molestando bastante al grupo de los caballeros. Mike acercándose a la yegua, con tono serio y en parte molesto, la dijo a ésta.

Mike: Cero. Gracias a ellos estás ahora viva. Deberías darles las gracias. Y no le llames delincuentes porque no lo son. He visto su valor y escuché sus historias. Por lo que son auténticos héroes y no criminales. Así que deja de tratarlos de esa manera.

Cero: ¡Eso jamás! ¡Para mí no son más que malditos criminales donde algún día espero meterlos en la cárcel como se merecen! ¡No son héroes, son unos delincuentes y no pienso detener en ello hasta que...!

No pudo continuar hablando Cero, porque Mike le arreó un fuerte derechazo y luego un izquierdazo a la cara de la pony hada. Cero molesta, intentó darle un puñetazo a Mike, pero el alicornio la esquivó y agarrandola del brazo, la hizo una llave por encima de su cabeza y tirarla al suelo boca abajo y con un brazo contra su espalda teniéndola inmovilizada contra el suelo. Todo ello bajo las atentas y sorprendidas miradas de los presentes.

Mike: Discúlpate con ellos por lo que has dicho, y dales las gracias por haberte salvado aunque no te lo merecieras.

Le objetaba Mike mientras le retorcía el brazo a Cero. La pony hada ahí le respondió enfadada.

Cero: ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás pienso disculparme con esos delincuentes ni darles las gracias!

Mike: Hazlo, o te rompo el brazo.

Decía ahora Mike retorciendo aun más el brazo a Cero, provocando mayor dolor a ésta.

Ignos: Ja, ja, ja. Por fin esa yegua tiene lo que se merece.

Ventus: Por una vez debo estar de acuerdo contigo. Por fin alguien pone en su lugar a Cero.

Parte de los caballeros en cierto modo, disfrutaban de como Cero era tratada como un trapo por el semental mientras la pony hada furiosa trataba de liberare. El almirante ahí les llamó la atención a ambos.

Broodwind: ¡Cero, ya basta! ¡Emperador, por favor! ¡Libere a Cero!

Mike: La soltaré cuando ella esté dispuesta a disculparse y a dar las gracias a los caballeros por haberla salvado.

Cero: ¡Eso nunca!

Broodwind: Emperador. Por favor, suelte a Cero. Le doy mi palabra que la comandante Cero se disculpara con los caballeros y les dará las gracias por haberla salvado la vida.

Cero: ¿Qué? Pero almirante...

Confiando en la palabra del almirante, Mike liberó a Cero donde la pony hada se levantaba con su brazo adolorido. El almirante dirigiendo la mirada en Cero, la dijo a ésta.

Broodwind: Comandante Cero, discúlpese con los caballeros por su comportamiento y déles las gracias por haberla salvado antes la vida.

Cero: Señor...No puede hacerme esto. Ellos son...

Broodwind: ¡Es una orden, Cero!

Le dijo de forma autoritaria el orni. Cero miró bastante molesta a los caballeros y luego a Mike y volviendo a mirar al almirante, le respondió.

Cero: Lo siento, señor, pero esta vez no pienso cumplir sus ordenes.

Dijo Cero marchándose de allí bajo la sorprendida mirada del almirante, ya que hasta ahora Cero jamás le había desobedecido una orden suya. Al final el orni suspiro y tuvo que disculparse por ella.

Broodwind: Mis disculpas, caballeros y emperador Mike Bluer. Cero es buena soldado, pero no entiende del todo el significado de la justicia.

Mike: Almirante. Si tanto le preocupa el bienestar de la Marine y de la justicia, debería expulsar a Cero de la Marine.

Le aconsejaba el alicornio al almirante, ya que Mike no veía a Cero alguien capaz de servir la ley y el orden como la justicia.

Broodwind: Comprendo su punto, emperador, pero Cero es una agente valiosa y...

Mike: ¡No me venga con historias, almirante! Conozco la historia de Cero porque me la contaron. Lo del Coronel y todo eso.

Le interrumpió Mike con cierto tono molesto y ahí siguió hablando.

Mike: Mire. Cualquier otra organización la habría expulsado ya a Cero por su actitud. Y sé que usted hasta ahora no lo ha hecho por respeto al Coronel, pero usted no la está haciendo ningún favor no haciéndola responsable de sus actos o que pague por las consecuencias de sus acciones. Debería expulsarla ahora que puede, o algún día acabara haciendo algo verdaderamente irreparable por no haberla puesto en su lugar desde el principio.

Le decía el alicornio tratando de convencer al almirante que expulse a Cero mientras el orni asintiendo le respondió.

Broodwind: Le entiendo, emperador, pero créame que no es fácil. Cero es de las pocos marines en que puedo confiar.

Mike: ¿De qué sirve que sea de confianza, si deja que sus prejuicios cieguen por completo sus acciones? Almirante, comete un error no ocupándose ahora mismo de la actitud de Cero.

Broodwind: Tendré en cuenta sus palabras, emperador. Gracias de nuevo por salvar a Cero y buenas tardes.

Se despedía el orni para marcharse de allí, mientras Mike miraba al almirante con decepción. Pese a todo, el grupo de los caballeros felicitaron a Mike.

Ignos: Bien hecho, Mike.

Cooper: Sí. Esa tipeja se merecía un buen rapapolvo.

Rainbow: Ya era hora que alguien la pusiera en su lugar.

Rockaid: Alguien que no se deje mangonear por ella y que la sepa ponerla en su lugar.

Comentaban éstos que les alegró un montón ver como Mike le daba el escarmiento de su vida a Cero. El alicornio simplemente respondió.

Mike: Diga lo que diga esa Cero, vosotros sois auténticos héroes. Y ella no tiene ningún derecho a tacharos de lo contrario.

Holy que fue volando hasta estar en la grupa de Mike, comentó.

Holy: Por lo que tengo entendido, esa Cero es alguien bastante desagradable.

Alex: No tienes ni idea.

Applejack: Bastante odiosa diría yo.

Rainbow: Esa tipeja se cree la ley o que puede hacer lo que la de la gana. Me alegro que la hayas dado una lección, Mike.

Mike: No es nada. Ya me topé con individuos como Cero, incluso algunos peores que ella.

Ventus: La verdad, cuesta imaginarse que hubiera alguien peor que Cero.

Holy: Te sorprendería, je, je, je.

Comentaba alegremente el grupo. En ese momento Phalax que estaba mirando por una pantalla, exclamó.

Phalax: ¡Asombroso!

Holy: ¿Qué ocurre, Phalax?

Phalax: Analizando las muestras de sangre de Darkness que habían quedado en la espada del emperador, acabo de hacer un descubrimiento asombroso.

Fox: ¿Un descubrimiento asombroso?

Adelia: ¿De qué se trata, doctor?

Todos prestaron atención al doctor, hasta que finalmente éste respondió.

Phalax: Que Darkness en cierto modo, es hijo del emperador.

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante lo que había dicho el doctor, sobre todo Mike que se había quedado con la boca abierta al descubrir que en cierto modo, Darkness era hijo suyo.

Mike: ¿Qué Darkness...Es hijo...mío...?

Apple Bloom: Mi luciérnaga...¿Me has estado engañando con otra?

Decía Apple Bloom adulta rodeada por un aura siniestra y con sus ojos tapados por una sombra, mientras en su casco empuñaba una cuchilla de energía que a saber de dónde lo había sacado. Mike la vió con miedo a su esposa al verla de ese modo.

Mike: ¿Qué? ¡No, Apple Bloom! ¡Te juro que no hice nada de eso!

Las CMC y Rockaid se abrazaron unos a otros al ver a la versión adulta de Apple Bloom con aquella aura siniestra.

Scootaloo: Carai, Apple Bloom. Esa versión tuya sí que da miedo.

Sweetie: Es verdad...

Apple Bloom joven: Ahora sí que no me apetece parecerme a ella.

Rockaid: Ay, mamita, que miedo da.

Ignos: Vaya, Mike. Todo en plan de buen semental y resulta que tienes un lado oscuro.

Ventus: Ahora resulta que le pones los cuernos a tu esposa.

Cooper: Ja, ja, ja. Vaya con el emperador. Todo en ir en plan Don Santurrón y resulta que no es tan fiel a su esposa como pretendía hacer creer. Ja, ja, ja.

Bromeaban los caballeros mientras Mike clavando una mirada asesina a estos, les dijo enfadado.

Mike: ¡Callaos, idiotas! ¡No es cierto!

En ese momento, Ember se puso a ponerse en plan dramática y decir.

Ember: ¡Sí! ¡Lo confieso! ¡Yo soy la madre de Darkness! ¡Hace años, el lobito y yo tuvimos una aventura donde nos liamos por toda al noche tras coger una fuerte borrachera en el burdel de la Rosa Azul! ¡Y ahí es cuando en secreto di a luz a Darkness!

Mike: ¡Ember! ¡Maldita bruja embustera y pervertida! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Por no decir que es completamente contradictorio en todos los sentidos!

La gritaba molesta Mike por el comentario de Ember mientras la yegua plateada se reía perversamente de la suerte del alicornio.

Apple Bloom adulta estuvo a punto de echarse sobre el semental, hasta que Phalax que estaba calmado, dijo.

Phalax: En realidad el emperador está en lo cierto. Aunque Darkness es en cierto modo hijo suyo, no fue concebido de forma natural.

Aquello hizo que Apple Bloom mayor se calmara y mirase confundida al doctor.

Apple Bloom adulta: ¿A qué se refiere, doctor?

Phalax: Tras revisar el código genético de Darkness. Pude averiguar que en realidad usaron células del emperador inyectadas directamente en el útero de una yegua celeste y a partir de ahí nació Darkness. Una forma indirecta de crear un clon del mismo emperador.

Explicó Phalax, sorprendiendo en gran medida a todos los presentes.

Vulcan: Esto...Creo que no lo entiendo.

Piro Fire: No es nada nuevo.

Respondió Piro Fire, habituado a que su compañero Vulcan fuera algo lento en percatarse de las cosas. Eye Fox dando un coscorrón a Vulcan, se puso a explicar.

Fox: ¡Tarugo! Lo que trata de decir el doctor, es que Darkness sería un especie de clon de Mike, donde usaron sus células y una yegua fértil para darlo a luz y así crear a Darkness.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios"

Pitaba ahora Gizmo a modo que sonaba que la daba la razón a Eye Fox.

Camaleón: Carai. Eso explicaría por qué es tan parecido a Mike e incluso con poderes similares.

Comentaba Camaleón, ahora disfrazándose de gemelos, donde tenía un doble de él justo a su lado y mirándose ambos a los ojos. Star White y Heart Fire sorprendidos por la rebelación, comentaron.

Star White: No me lo puedo creer...Si eso es cierto...Significa...

Heart Fire: Que tenemos un hermanastro mayor...

Comentaron ambos potros enormemente sorprendidos por la revelación y descubrir que Darkness en cierto modo, era su hermano mayor. Una idea que en cierto modo les aterraba. Ahí Ignos en plan broma, le dijo a Ventus.

Ignos: Vaya, Ventus. Ahora Mike ya no tiene nada que envidiarte a ti con el antiguo T-Ventus.

Ventus: No me lo recuerdes, Ignos. Lo difícil que fue librarse de ese pesado.

Respondió con tono de molestia el pegaso rojo. Adelia escuchando eso, le preguntó a Cooper.

Adelia: Oye, Coopy ¿A qué se refiere Ventus con el llamado T-Ventus?

Cooper: T-Ventus es un antiguo clon malvado del pegaso amargado ¡Y es Cooper!

Holy: ¿Tú también tuviste un clon malvado, Ventus?

Ventus: Así es. Uno que era un maldito desgraciado.

Vulcan: Carai, jefe. Primero Darkus y ahora Darkness. Quién lo diría.

Twilight: ¿Darkus?

Fox: El primer clon de Mike. Ese sí que fue un maldito desgraciado psicópata. Aunque no hemos vuelto a saber de él en años. Y ni siquiera sabemos que fue de él.

Respondió la arquera ante la pregunta de Twilight.

Phalax: Emperador. Portal dimensional a punto de abrirse.

Informaba el doctor. Mike ahí respondió con una sonrisa.

Mike: Ah, sí. Tiene que ser él. Ya que le pedí que viniera.

Alex: ¿Y cómo es él?

Holy: Generalmente suele tener apariencia humana...La mayor parte del tiempo.

White Wolf: ¿La mayor parte del tiempo?

Preguntó confundido el pegaso celeste.

Holy: Es...Difícil de explicar.

Camaleón: Muy difícil.

Adelia: Más difícil que Coopy aprenda algo de gramática para que diga el nombre de Shining Armor de forma correcta.

Bromeaba esta última, haciendo que Cooper la mirase feo.

Cooper: ¡Que es Cooper!

Armor: Yo creo que Coopy suena mejor.

Bromeaba el unicornio para molestia del vaquero mientras Applejack se reía por lo bajo. Finalmente se formó un portal dimensional enfrente de todos.

Night Ray: Ya llega.

Vulcan: Por fin. Tanta espera me estaba matando.

Todos pudieron ver salir una figura oscura y bastante corpulenta. Lo curioso es que la misteriosa figura parecía una figura bípeda, solo que caminaba moviendo sus piernas a la vez que se apoyaba con sus brazos. Cuando la figura se rebeló a la luz, todos miraron en parte sorprendidos como extrañados.

Rainbow: ¿Ese es vuestro amigo?

Preguntó confundida la pegaso celeste.

Adelia: Eh...Creemos que sí.

Camaleón: Ahora no estamos seguros.

¿?: Hola a todos. Cuanto tiempo sin veros, patrulla.

Habló la misteriosa figura con una voz masculina, donde el grupo de la patrulla lo reconoció al instante. Mike ahí preguntó.

Mike: ¿Eres tú, Zephyr Exe?

Preguntaba Mike, mientras la misteriosa figura respondió.

Zephyr: Pues claro que soy yo. Tampoco creo que haya pasado tanto tiempo para que os hayáis olvidado de mi.

Fox: No es que nos hayamos olvidado de ti...Solo que apareces un poco...distinto...

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios".

Mike: Nos alegramos de verte, Zephyr. Solo que una pregunta ¿Por qué tienes la apariencia de Winston del videojuego de Overwatch?

Preguntó el alicornio donde efectivamente, el llamado Zephyr tenía la apariencia de un gorila con traje de astronauta y con gafas para ver. Zephyr ajustándose las gafas, respondió.

Zephyr: No pregunteis.

La patrulla se rió un poco por el peculiar aspecto de su viejo amigo, mientras Fluttershy le pareció Zephyr un gorila adorable y hasta ahora nunca había visto uno tan de cerca. Al grupo de los caballeros les resultó extraño el amigo de la patrulla que acababa de venir.

White Wolf: Desde luego. Nuestros amigos de la patrulla tienen unas amistades más raras.

Oviblion: Por una vez debo estar de acuerdo contigo.

Ventus: Bueno. Tampoco es que nosotros tengamos amistades muy normales que digamos.

Ignos: Bastante raras. Por ejemplo yo teniendo amistad con el pegaso amargado. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el unicornio haciendo que Ventus lo mirase feo.

Ventus: No digas estupideces, Ignos.

Ember: Está claro que el lobito y su grupo de Power Rangers tienen amistades bastante peculiares.

Assiel: Cierto, hija. La verdad, me imaginaba de múltiples formas el amigo que estaban esperando, pero ¿Un gorila? Eso no lo habría adivinado en años.

Comentaban ambas yeguas mientras Lucia ahí las comentó a estas.

Lucias: Creedme, unicornios. Gente más rara hay en el mundo del alicornio y su grupo.

Mapache: No me digas.

Comentaban el grupo mientras Zephyr conversaba con Mike.

Zephyr: Bueno, Mike. Me pediste que viniera para que viera algo insólito en tu hijo.

Mike: Así es. Star White, por favor. Acércate.

Star White obedeciendo a su padre, se acercó para que lo pudiera ver el amigo de su padre. Ahí el gorila camino como lo hace ídem hacia el potro. Una vez que se detuvo, el gorila ajustándose las gafas, lo estuvo examinando un rato. Comprobando sus alas de fénix, el plumaje que se confundía con el pelaje, donde Zephyr no se cortó ni un pelo en arrancarle una pluma del pecho haciendo que Star White soltara un leve gemido de dolor, y ahí el gorila examinaba dicha pluma. Luego examino con atención el cuerno de alicornio que tenía el potro. Le miró fijamente a los ojos donde una ligera bruma azul surgía de ellos. Le abrió la boca con ambas manos para ver su interior y luego cerrarla tras revisarla un rato.

Pasaron unos minutos donde el gorila examinaba el potro caminando a su alrededor. Luego de un rato, finalmente Zephyr se detuvo y tras ajustarse de nuevo las gafas, finalmente dio su conclusión.

Zephyr: Bien. Después de examinarlo por un rato, puedo por fin deciros lo que se trata.

Todos centraron su atención al gorila, esperando su respuesta.

Mike: ¿Sí?

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué es? No será nada malo ¿Verdad?

Zephyr: El chico es...

Todos: ¿Síiii...?

Preguntaron al unísono todos los presentes, esperando con gran interés la respuesta del gorila, algunos con impaciencia.

Zephyr: Sin lugar a dudas es...

Todos: ¿Síiii...?

Zephyr: Y no corro el más mínimo riesgo en equivocarme.

Todos: ¿Síiii...?

Zephyr: Que el potro es indudablemente... un alifenix.

Nada más decir eso el gorila, todos los presentes cayeron al suelo al estilo anime. Mike molesto se levantó y le llamó la atención al gorila.

Mike: ¡Eso ya lo sabemos, caramba! Eso ya es algo que se ve.

Rockaid: Madre mía ¿Para eso le han llamado?

Oviblion: Maldita sea. Ya presentía yo que este gorila no tenía pinta de saber nada.

El gorila lejos de molestarse por los comentarios, poniéndose a limpiar tranquilamente las gafas con un pañuelo, respondió a los presentes.

Zephyr: Vosotros simplemente me pedisteis que lo examinara y os dijera lo que es, y es lo que he hecho. Lo examiné para confirmar que era un alifénix y así lo es.

Respondió el gorila volviendo a ponerse este las gafas en su sitio. Una gota se sudor tipo anime caía de las cabezas de los presentes.

Applejack: Vaya con este tipo. Se nota que no tiene pelos en la lengua.

Cooper: Sí, tesoro. En cambio si que está lleno de pelos por alrededor je, je, je.

Fox: Zephyr, amigo. Si te pedimos que vinieras, era para que pudieras comprobar el por qué Star White es ahora un alifénix.

Mike: Cierto. Tú viajaste a muchos mundos y sin duda has conocido toda clase de razas ponis, entre ellos los alifénix. Y te llamé para ver por qué motivo mi hijo paso de ser un simple pegaso, a un alifénix.

Comentaban éstos mientras Zephyr sacando de su armadura un tarro de crema de cacahuete y empezar luego a comerse su contenido, respondió tranquilamente.

Zephyr: Muy simple. Es que su forma pegaso no era su verdadera forma, sino un disfraz creado mediante magia.

Aquello sorprendió a todos los presentes.

Vulcan: Un momento ¿Qué lo del hijo del jefe era un disfraz?

Twilight: ¿Qué eso no era su forma real?

Camaleón: ¿Qué la forma pegaso era solo un disfraz para no rebelar su forma alifénix?

Alex: ¿Qué en realidad ha sido un especie de alicornio mutante?

Pinkie: ¿Y por qué el señor gorila se está comiendo todo lo de ese tarro tan rico y ni siquiera comparte?

Todos miraron extrañados a Pinkie Pie en el momento que dijo esta última eso. La pony rosa al notarlo, se rió un poco mientras Zephyr la dejaba el tarro, donde Pinkie feliz se puso a comer su contenido alegremente.

Star White estaba sorprendido. Desde su más tierna infancia y desde que tuvo uso de razón, siempre creyó que era un pegaso, y resultó que en realidad era todo este tiempo un alifénix. Incluso su fénix Ventus estaba sin palabras al descubrir que su compañero que siempre creyó que era un pegaso, era en realidad un alifenix sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de ello en absoluto.

Apple Bloom adulta: Por favor, Zephyr ¿Por qué se supone que nuestro hijo llevaba un disfraz que ocultaba su forma alifénix?

Mike: ¿Tienes alguna idea al respecto?

Ante las preguntas de ambos padres de Star White, el gorila se puso a pensar con una mano bajo su mentón.

Zephyr: Una cosa sí puedo aseguraros. No existen alifénix en vuestro mundo, por lo que Star White no es de vuestro mundo siquiera.

Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo, en especial a Star White.

Camaleón: Carai ¿Qué Star White no es de nuestro mundo?

Zephyr: Así es. Yo mismo revisé los registros de especies en vuestro mundo antes de venir aquí. Por lo que Star White no es originario de vuestro mundo. Mi teoría es que alguien de otro mundo lo dejó en vuestro mundo y para que no llamase la atención, usó un hechizo para que tuviera la apariencia de un pony corriente.

Mike: El día en que yo encontré a Star White en aquel bosque...

Comentaba Mike recordando el día que encontró a su hijo adoptivo, abandonado en una cesta a los pies de un árbol*.

 **Ver el capítulo "Cap 40 La Familia Crece" de mi fanfic** **El Retorno de la Patrulla Harmony (7º Historia). No tiene perdida porque es el último capítulo de dicho fanfic.**

Ventus fénix: Pero vamos a ver ¿Por qué alguien abandonaría a mi amigo en un bosque? ¿Y por qué lo disfrazaron como un pegaso común? No logro entender nada.

Comentaba molesto el fénix verde al no tener respuesta del por qué de su amigo. El gorila contestó.

Zephyr: Hasta ahí, ni idea. Podría investigar, aunque sería difícil encontrar alguna referencia o rastro.

Star White: Oh, genial. Si no bastaba con saber que soy adoptado, ahora resulta que ni siquiera sé de dónde procedo y que ahora soy otra cosa. Resulta frustrante.

Se quejaba el joven alifénix sin darse cuenta que su cuerpo empezaba a brillar, cosa que los presentes notaron.

Heart Fire: Eh...Hermano...

Star White: Esto es frustrante. No saber que soy ni dónde vengo.

Ventus fénix: Star White...

Star White: Justo cuando ya empezaba a dominar mis habilidades como pegaso, ahora cambio de golpe sin saber el por qué.

Night Ray: Star White...

Star White: Esto es tan...Molesto...

Rockaid: Eh, colega ¿Nos escuchas?

Star White: ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Respondió en parte molesto el alifénix, por fin siendo su atención captada por los demás, hasta que notó que inesperadamente los potros eran un poco más altos que él.

Star White: Chicos ¿Por qué ahora sois más altos?

Pyro: Amigo. No es que se hayan hecho más altos.

Terrax: Es que ahora mismo, tú eres ahora un fénix.

Star White: ¿Qué?

Preguntó sorprendido Star White, mirándose en el reflejo de una superficie metálica donde efectivamente, ahora Star White era un fénix. Star White se dio cuenta de que ya no era un pony, sino un fénix blanco con detalles negros al final de las plumas como alas y un pico negro. Nada más hacer eso, pegó un gran gritó.

Star White: ¡Ahhhh...! Pero ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Mike: Hijo...Cálmate...

Pero el nuevo fénix lejos de calmarse, se puso a volar como un loco mientras gritaba.

Star White: ¡Ahhh...! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Quiero recuperar mi cuerpo! ¡Ahhh...!

Gritaba como un loco el nuevo fénix, mientras volaba de un lado a otro sin control alguno.

Apple Bloom adulta: ¡Estar White! ¡Cálmate!

Piro Fire: Sí. No seas dramático.

Rarity: ¡No soy dramática!...Ay...Perdón. No os referíais a mí.

Ignos: Chaval. Cálmate un poco.

Fluttershy: Por favor, Star White. Cálmate.

Ventus fénix: Amigo, tranquilizate.

Sus familiares y amigos trataban de calmar al nuevo fénix, pero Star White estaba tan alterado por haber cambiado de aspecto, que volaba de un lado a otro. Así hasta que cuando estuvo a su alcance Ember, donde la yegua le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza que lo tumbó al suelo con un chichón en la cabeza.

Mike: ¡Ember! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Solo había que pararlo.

La llamó la atención el alicornio molesto por lo que había hecho la yegua plateada. Ember riéndose un poco, le contestó.

Ember: Bueno. Ya está parado ¿No?

Bromeaba la yegua mientras la Apple Bloom adulta cogía en brazos a su ahora fénix hijo.

Apple Bloom adulta: Hijo ¿Estás bien?

Star White: Ay...Sí, madre...Solo que ¿Cómo regreso a mi forma normal?

Zephyr: Eso es fácil.

Decía el gorila acercándose al joven fénix y cogiendole con una mano para dejarlo de pie en el suelo. Y ahí se puso a explicar.

Zephyr: Solo concéntrate en tu forma pony y regresarás a tu forma anterior.

Star White estaba algo dudoso, pero decidió hacer caso al gorila. Star White cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse. Su cuerpo brilló por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente recobró su estado anterior.

Heart Fire: Hermano. Has vuelto a tu estado anterior.

Decía la potra abrazando su hermano, feliz de que el potro recobrara su estado anterior.

Star White:Que alivio volver a mi estado anterior.

Zephyr: Puedes alternar entre tu forma fénix y alifénix a voluntad. Y con algo de práctica, lograrás dominarlo a la perfección.

Le explicaba el gorila, donde Star White escuchando eso, probó varias veces a cambiar de forma alifénix a fénix y viceversa, hasta que empezó a dominarlo mejor.

Star White: Creo que ya lo empiezo a dominar.

Zephyr: Sí, chico. Ahora que eres en parte alicornio, tendrás que aprender a dominar la magia.

Star White: Buff...Tendré que hacerlo. Como si ya no fuera bastante duro entrenarse para ser un pegaso.

Decía con un leve suspiro el joven alifénix, hasta que Twilight acercándose a éste, con una sonrisa le decía.

Twilight: Yo te puedo enseñar a dominar tu magia.

Ignos: Sí, chaval. Yo también te puedo algunos trucos de magia y alquimia.

Decía ahora también Ignos. Ember acercándose también al potro, le decía con una alegre sonrisa.

Ember: Olvídate del bobo de mi hermano y su chica. Si alguien puede enseñarte a hacer magia de verdad, esa soy yo.

Cadence: Sí, claro. Como si una inútil como tú pudiera enseñar algo que valiera la pena al chico, salvo pervertirlo o eso.

Decía con tono de sarcasmo la princesa de cristal, ganándose la mirada molesta de Ember.

Ember: ¡Vete a paseo!

Cadence: ¡Mejor tú!

Decían ambas yeguas mirándose molestas la una a la otra. Así hasta que Ignos dijo.

Ignos: De todos modos, fue una pasada estar fusionado con Ventus y formar a ese nuevo alicornio. Sin duda ha sido genial.

Ventus: Por una vez debo estar de acuerdo contigo, Ignos. La verdad es que fue una experiencia estupenda.

Twiligth: Y pensar que todo eso ha sido gracias a ese amuleto.

Decía Twilight recordando el Amuleto del Sol y la Luna que Star White llevó para Ignos y Ventus y así formar al alicornio de nombre Ventus Nigth.

Fox: Pues sí. Ese amuleto fue muy útil, en especial durante la Guerra Celeste.

Comentaba la arquera mientras Gizmo proyectaba a través de sus ojos la imagen holográfica del Amuleto del Sol y la Luna. Ahí Twilight con una gran sonrisa y ganas de conocer más, comentó.

Twilight: Las posibilidades con ese amuleto serían infinitas. La de fusiones imposibles que se podrían formar.

Pinkie: Podríamos fusionar a Rainbow y Applejack para formar a una Apple Dash. A Fluttershy con Rarity para formar a Flutterty. A Ember y Cadence para formar una...

Hablaba alegremente la pony rosa, hasta que en la última parte, Ember y Cadence alzaron la voz fuerte y de tono molesto.

Ember y Cadence: ¡Antes muerta que fusionada con esa estupida!

Gritaron las dos a la vez, hasta que luego se miraron desafiantes la una a otra y ahí empezaron a discutir.

Ember y Cadence: ¿A quién llamas estupida? ¡Tú eres la estupida! ¡No repitas lo que yo estoy diciendo! ¡Eres tú la que está repitiendo lo que yo digo! ¡Deja de copiarme!

Empezaron a discutir ambas yeguas entrecruzando sus cuernos y con miradas chispeantes la una a la otra.

Zephyr: Bueno. Ha sido un placer volver a veros a todos como conocer caras nuevas. Ahora me tengo que ir, pero os prometo investigar lo de Star White.

Mike: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, amigo.

Agradecía Mike al gorila.

Zephyr: No hay de que. Hasta otra, amigos.

Se despedía el gorila mientras un portal se formaba cerca de él y el gorila se marchó por dicho portal.

Pinkie: Adiós, señor gorila.

Se despedía alegremente Pinkie Pie mientras el resto del grupo trataba de separar a Ember y a Cadence para evitar que se pelearan de nuevo.

Ignos: Ojala pudiéramos volver a hacer la fusión. Por desgracia no podéis dejarnos el amuleto ese con nosotros ¿Verdad?

Vulcan: Desgraciadamente no, colega. No te imaginas lo tikismikis que es la conservadora cuando al menos uno de los artefactos celestes está fuera de la cámara acorazada del Imperio Celeste.

Ventus: Una lastima. Con esa fusión, seguro que lograríamos barrer a nuestros enemigos de un plumazo.

Ignos: Estuve pensando ¿No habrá algún hechizo alquímico que nos permitiera fusionarnos a Ventus y a mí sin necesidad del amuleto?

Skygrey: ¡Ni se le ocurra, señorito Ignos! La alquimia no es algo que se deba usarse a la ligera. Acuérdese lo que ocurrió cuando ese loco de Blackgate se fusionó con el híbrido.

Le prohibía el mayordomo a Ignos sobre emplear la alquimia para posibles fusiones.

Ignos: ¿Y tú como sabes lo que paso? Si no estabas ahí tú cuando ocurrió.

Skygrey: Vi los videos donde pude ver lo que Blackgate hizo. Una completa locura en mi opinión. Su fusión demostró que la alquimia puede ser imprevisible, por no decir que fusionar dos elementos diferentes y en especial seres vivos con alquimia, es un atajo para el desastre.

Explicaba el mayordomo, ya que éste era un completo experto en la alquimia y sabía lo que hablaba.

Ignos: Pues vaya. Con la ilusión que me hacía volver a ser un alicornio súper chulo y realizar impresionantes hechizos como volar.

Comentaba deprimido el unicornio al saber que no podría volverse a fusionar con Ventus. Heart Fire acercándose a estos, le comentó a Ignos.

Heart Fire: En realidad...Hay otra alternativa para fusionaros sin necesidad del amuleto.

Aquello captó la atención de los presentes.

Applejack: ¿Lo decís en serio?

Star White: La verdad, es que conocemos otro método para hacer una fusión.

Fox: Curioso. A mí no me suena nada de eso.

Vulcan: A mí tampoco.

Fox: A ti nunca te suena nada, Vulcan.

Vulcan: ¡Ehh...!

Mike: Niños ¿Conocéis en serio otro método para hacer la fusión?

Preguntó ahora el semental. Ahí los potros sonrieron con plena confianza.

Más tarde, el grupo estaba en los jardines reales del castillo.

Ventus: ¿Seguro qué lo que nos contáis funcionara?

Ignos: Porque tal como nos lo habéis explicado, no me suena muy convincente.

Decía ambos sementales cada uno al lado del otro, separados a unos metros. Ahí Star White y Heart Fire asintiendo con la cabeza, respondieron.

Star White: Sí. Seguro.

Heart Fire: Haced como os lo hemos explicado.

Ignos y Ventus se miraron al uno al otro no muy convencidos. Así hasta que Ember les dijo a éstos.

Ember: Vamos. Ya os lo han explicado los enanos estos. Solo tenéis que intentarlo y ya está.

Los presentes miraron con suma atención a Ignos y Ventus, esperando que intentaran hacer la fusión como los dos hermanos explicaron.

Ignos: No es que no queramos volver a fusionarnos...Es solo que...

Ventus: La forma en que hay que hacerlo no nos convence.

Night Ray: Queréis hacer la fusión ¿Sí o no?

Felia: Si queréis volver a fusionaros sin el amuleto, tenéis que hacerlo de este modo. Nada más.

Respondieron el unicornio y la gata, mientras en una rama estaban los fénix alzando sus alas y canturreando.

Fénix: ¡Que lo hagan! ¡Que lo hagan! ¡Que lo hagan!

Pinkie: ¡Que lo hagan! ¡Que lo hagan! ¡Que lo hagan!

Canturreaba también Pinkie Pie con un traje de animadora con peluca multicolor y con unos pompones de colorines y haciendo un baile.

Twilight: Vamos, chicos. Intentadlo. La verdad es que tengo curiosidad por ver en acción el método de fusión que explicaron los dos jóvenes.

Los animaba Twilight donde la alicornio tenía un bloc de notas para apuntar, ya que tenía una enorme curiosidad por ver en acción la alternativa de fusión indicada por los dos hermanos. Al final Ignos y Ventus resignándose, accedieron a hacerlo.

Ignos: Está bien ¿Preparado, Ventus?

Ventus: Preparado para hacer el ridículo...Ay, madre...Espero que nunca lo hagamos enfrente de millones de personas.

Al final ambos sementales se pusieron en posición.

 **Nota: Los movimientos son de la técnica de fusión de Dragon Ball Z o Súper**

Ignos: ¡Fuuuu...!

Ventus: ¡Fuuuu...!

Ambos sementales daban pasos laterales con sus patas traseras, mientras con sus brazos dibujaban un arco completo por encima de sus cabezas.

Ignos: ¡Sión...!

Ventus: ¡Sión...!

Ambos apoyándose de una sola pata traseras mientras la otra la doblaban delante de la que se apoyaban, mientras ambos con sus brazos, los orientaban al otro lado en direcciones opuestas.

Ambos: ¡Ya...!

Finalmente ambos sementales se inclinaron al lado del otro a la vez que se tocaban los cascos delanteros con la del otro.

Ignos: ¡Ya está!

Ventus: ¡Hora de la verdad!

Así estuvieron un rato, esperando impacientes a que la técnica de fusión funcionara, pero no ocurrió absolutamente nada.

Ventus: ¿Qué pasa? No ocurre nada.

Ignos: ¿Acaso hicimos algo mal?

Preguntaban éstos al ver que no había funcionado. En ese instante, los potros como las CMC y el enano no pudieron aguantar más y se echaron a reír a grandes carcajadas.

Heart Fire: Ja, ja, ja. ¡Al final lo hicieron! Ja, ja, ja.

Star White: Sí Ja, ja, ja. Admito que no pensé que fueran a hacerlo. Ja, ja, ja.

Rockaid: Ja, ja, ja. Tenías razón, Night Ray. Han picado. Te debo 5 bits. Ja, ja, ja.

Night Ray: Ja, ja, ja. Ya te decía yo. Ja, ja, ja.

Apple Bloom joven: Ja, ja, ja. Que bueno.

Scootalo: Jamás me he reído tanto en mi vida. Ja, ja, ja.

Sweetie: Ja, ja, ja. Ay, que me duele la tripita. Ja, ja, ja.

Sweetie Bot: Debo decir...Que esto es bastante divertido...

Los potros se reían sin parar, mientras Ignos y Ventus se les formó una vena tipo anime en la cabeza, deduciendo que todo fue una broma.

Ventus: A ver si lo entiendo ¿Acaso todo ha sido una broma?

Preguntaba molesto el pegaso rojo, mientras Ember riéndose también, le contestó.

Ember: Así es. Y os lo habéis tragado entero. Ja, ja, ja.

Ignos: ¿Tú lo sabias, hermana?

Preguntó bastante molesto el unicornio a su hermana. Ember sin dejar de reírse, le respondió.

Ember: Claro que sí, mi bobo hermano. Cuando me contaron su idea, no me pude resistir a participar en ella. Ja, ja, ja.

Star White: Gizmo. Dime que lo has grabado todo.

Le decía el alifénix a Gizmo mientras el Drom hacia pitidos de confirmación. Al final los dos sementales completamente furiosos que les hicieran tal broma, les gritaron a los potros.

Ignos: ¡Malditos enanos!

Ventus: ¡Ahora sí que os vais a enterar!

Gritaron furiosos ambos sementales, empezaron a perseguir a los bromistas donde los potros salieron corriendo mientras se reían sin parar de los dos sementales ante la broma gastada. Los presentes se reían sin parar de la broma realizada.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, el almirante Broodwind estaba en su despacho sentado tras su escritorio, observando una pantalla donde en ella se mostraba a Moira.

Secretaria: La doctora Moira trabajaba antes para la Marine, hasta que fue expulsada cuando estaba llegando demasiado lejos en sus investigaciones.

Explicaba la secretaria que era una orni como el almirante. Broodwind escuchaba con atención la explicación de dicha secretaria, hasta que finalmente éste hablo.

Broodwind: Y al final se unió a un grupo de gente que la permitiría seguir con sus avances. Y naturalmente fue con su ayuda con que pudieron extraer la espada de la cámara acorazada, ya que ella colaboró en su día en su construcción.

Comentaba el almirante que cuando supo de la presencia de Moira, solicitó sacar todos los archivos sobre ella.

Broodwind: Por favor. Déjeme solo.

La secretaria obedeciendo la orden del almirante, se fue de allí dejando solo a éste. Finalmente Broodwind estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que en ese momento percibió la presencia de alguien más en su despacho.

El almirante manteniendo la calma y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y entrecruzando las puntas de sus alas, notó que justo detrás de él estaba nada menos que Moira que inexplicablemente había llegado hasta su despacho sin que nadie se diera cuenta. La orni tenía como siempre sus brazos tras su espalda y con una ligera sonrisa enigmática en su cara.

Broodwind: Doctora Moira.

Dijo le orni sin girarse, como si supiera de antemano que la orni estaba detrás de él. Moira con una sonrisa conspiradora, lo saludó.

Moira: Hola, almirante. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Broodwind: ¿Cómo has acabado así, Moira? Eras una gran científica destacada en la Marine. Tenías un brillante futuro por delante ¿Por qué te uniste a esos criminales?

La preguntaba el almirante, cuya voz reflejaba decepción. Moira sin abandonar su pose como su sonrisa, respondió.

Moira: Usted sabe muy bien por qué, almirante. Todo porque no supisteis valorar mis hallazgos.

Broodwind: Estabas llevando demasiado lejos en tus investigaciones, Moira. Existía el riesgo de que se fueran de las alas.

Moira: Ese estupido miedo es lo que ha impedido progresar nuestro mundo. Yo pretendía llevar al mundo a la siguiente etapa evolutiva.

 **Flashback**

 **"Narrando Moira"**

"Estamos a punto de dar con un gran hallazgo en la evolución"

Se veía un gran laboratorio lleno de equipo científico muy caro y a Moira con traje de científica, haciendo experimentos con unos tubos de ensayo con líquidos misteriosos en ellos.

"He dedicado mi vida a desentrañar sus secretos."

Ahora se mostraba a Moira en el mismo laboratorio, haciendo experimentos y pruebas con un conejo que tenía unos parches con cables puestos en él.

"Corro riesgos que otros consideran...desaconsejables, porque yo no comparto su prudencia"

Ahora se mostraba a Moira sobre una camilla, inyectándose en ella misma un dispositivo con jeringuilla unida a un cable.

"La Marine freno los avances de la ciencia durante décadas".

Ahora se mostraba el mismo laboratorio, pero prácticamente vació, solo con unas cajas donde dentro estaba toda la investigación de la orni mientras esta estaba en una puerta y con un ala por encima del interruptor de la luz.

"Creían que mis métodos eran demasiado radicales, demasiado controvertidos...Intentaron silenciarme"

Finalmente Moira apagó la luz, siendo la de la puerta la única luz que había, haciendo que la sombra de la orni se proyectara en el suelo.

"Pero había otros en las sombras, que buscaban la forma de eludir sus normas."

Moira estaba ahora de espaldas hacia una especie de nave espacial, donde en ella aparecía la silueta de un especie de conejo antromorfico negro con traje de comando cuyo rostro estaba oscurecido, ofreciendo un trato a Moira que esta estaba encantada de aceptar.

Ahora se mostraba a Moira en un especie de laboratorio, junto con el peculiar conejo antromorfico de antes sentado en una camilla, con unos parches con cables unidos a dicho conejo en varias partes de su cuerpo.

"Una vez libre de mis cadenas, nuestras investigaciones progresaron. Juntos, nos sumergimos en esas áreas prohibidas por la ley, la moralidad y el miedo."

En ese momento, el cuerpo del conejo empezó a tornarse en sombras mientras este se observaba a sí mismo con satisfacción.

"Surgieron nuevos patrocinadores interesados en mis descubrimientos"

Moira estaba sentada en una mesa junto con el conejo de antes, solo que éste llevaba ahora una especie de abrigo negro que le cubría el cuerpo entero como la cabeza, una armadura en el cuerpo, botas, unos guantes afilados y una mascara en forma de calavera (Reaper). También estaba presente un enorme minotauro de pelaje moreno, ojos marrones, completamente calvo. Portando unos pantalones amarillos y un especie de gran pañuelo rojo que le rodeaba la cintura, donde lo más característico de él es que llevaba en su brazo derecho un enorme guantelete de metal que sería capaz de tumbar un edificio como si nada (Doomfist). Dicho minotauro estaba de pie con dicho guantelete apoyando sobre la mesa.

A un lado del minotauro, habían dos siluetas oscuras en forma de alicornio, que recordaban bastante a Blackgate y a Whitegate. Al otro lado había la silueta de una hermosa yegua unicornio y la otra parecía bastante a la de una especie de zorro hembra antromorfica. Salvo Moira, Reaper y Doomfist, las otras figuras estaban oscurecidas, impidiendo ver quienes eran o como son.

"Y con este conocimiento ¿Qué nuevo mundo podríamos construir?

 **Fin de la narración Moira.**

Moira: Y gracias a ello, pude llegar a niveles de investigación que de otro modo, nunca habría logrado llegar.

Broodwind: Moira. Tienes que dejarlo ahora que estás a tiempo. O de lo contrario, condenarás a este mundo como en otros.

Trataba de convencerla el orni, para luego girarse y así poder ver mejor a la orni. Moira riéndose levemente con un ala enfrente del rostro, le contestó.

Moira: ¿Y volver a cargar con cadenas como la Marine tratasteis de ponerme? ¿Para qué vuelva a ser vuestro perro faldero? Lo siento, almirante, pero no pienso renunciar a todo cuanto he conseguido, todo por un estupido e inútil miedo.

Respondió Moira con aire de superioridad. Ahí la orni continuo hablando.

Moira: Solo me pasé aquí para saludar, almirante. Ahora me tengo que marchar. Adiós.

Se despedí la orni tras deshacerse en una nube de sombras. El almirante volviendo a girar sobre su mesa y apoyando de nuevo los codos sobre la mesa, suspiro.

Broodwind: Estás perdida, Moira.

Volviendo a los jardines reales. Tras la loca persecución de Ventus e Ignos contra los potros graciosos que le hicieron antes la broma, el grupo se dedicó a relajarse un poco.

Blade:¡Ember, mi ángel! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habían secuestrado antes?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco que cuando se enteró que Ember fue secuestrada y luego rescatada, fue raudo y veloz para verla. La unicornio plateada con una sonrisa burlona, le respondió.

Ember: Oh, era para no molestarte, alicornio pervertido.

Le contestaba Ember con una leve sonrisa bromista, mientras Holy Blade la cogía de la pezuña y la daba un beso en ella.

Blade: Nunca es molestia irte a rescatar de los malos como todo un caballero defendiendo a su dama haría. Sobre todo con una hermosa dama como tú.

Ember: Jo, jo. jo. Oh, Holy Blade. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía la yegua con un leve rubor en el rostro por los halagos del semental mientras cerca de ellos, estaban Eye Fox, Mapache y Rockaid donde este último estaba portando la Predator de la arquera.

Rockaid: Whoa. Menuda arma. Seguro que con esto podría espantar a las moscas a un perro con una precisión total.

Comentaba el potro mientras miraba emocionado el arma de la arquera.

Mapache: Ten cuidado, primito. No la vayas a liar con ella.

Rockaid: Oh, vamos ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Mapache: ¿Te hago una lista?

Respondió con sarcasmo la yegua. Eye Fox ahí comentó.

Fox: No te preocupes. La he regulado para que solo haga disparos de baja potencia y no destroce nada.

Rockaid: Me gustaría probarla, aunque solo fuera un momentito.

Fox: Quizás puedas. Podríamos realizar un disparo de prueba sobre algo.

Mapache: Con tal de que no dispare sobre nadie. Veamos ¿Qué podría servir?

La yegua miró por alrededor, hasta que su vista se centró en una estatua del lugar.

Mapache: Mira, Rockaid. Podrías probar a disparar sobre esa estatua de lobo con cara de tonto, que nunca hemos sabido de quién es.

Decía la yegua a su primo, señalando con el casco una estatua con forma de lobo (que era similar al lobo Silverwolf850).

Rockaid: ¿Esa? Perfecto. Vamos allá.

El potro apuntó a la estatua con la Predator, apuntando con dicha arma con sumo cuidado. Detrás de ellos estaba Holy Blade aun cortejando a Ember a escasos metros.

Blade: Ember ¿Qué tal si me das un beso?

Ember: Mmm...Me lo debo pensar.

Blade: Por fi...

Ember: Está bien. Uno pequeño je, je, je.

La yegua estuvo a punto de darle un beso al feliz alicornio.

Rockaid: Bien. Voy a apretar el gatillo.

Justo antes de que Holy Blade fuera a recibir el beso, el enano finalmente apretó el gatillo.

"Más tarde en la enfermería"

Holy Blade estaba en el hospital sentado en una camilla mientras un doctor le estaba vendando la cabeza.

Doctor: Ha pasado rozando, rozando. Unos centímetros más y le atravesaba la cabeza por completo.

Blade: No entiendo que ha pasado...Si yo estaba justo detrás de él.

Volviendo a los jardines, Mapache estaba regañando a su primo.

Mapache: ¿Ves lo que has conseguido, enano del demonio?

Rockaid: Prima, ni siquiera sé lo qué ha pasado. Lo único que hice fue apretar el gatillo y ya está.

Se defendía el enano mientras Eye Fox pasando su casco en su rostro, comentó para sí.

Fox: Genial. Aquí tenemos a un Vulcan en miniatura.

Cerca de un árbol, mientras las mane y amigos charlaban con algunos del grupo de la patrulla, donde los potros de ambos grupos jugaban un poco. Sweetie Belle estaba aprendiendo a bailar con Heart Fire. Twilight estaba enseñando a Star White a dominar su reciente nueva magia. Applejack charlaba con la Apple Bloom del mundo paralel, haciéndola preguntas sobre los Apple de su mundo, aunque la deprimió un poco saber la parte en cuando Apple Bloom dijo que la abuela Smith de su mundo tenía una fuerte Alzheimer donde ya la costaba hacer una vida normal e incluso la costaba reconocer a algunos parientes. Felia estaba jugando con Reyzord un poco. El dragón espiritual Gin y Skygrey estaban ambos tranquilamente fumando en pipa.

Gin: Gracias por el tabaco, viejo.

Skygrey: No hay de que, señor Gin.

El mayordomo aspiró un poco de su pipa, para luego soltar unos aros de humo. Luego Gin hizo lo mismo, solo que creó un barco hecho de humo donde pasó entre los aros hechos por el viejo.

Skygrey: Je, je, je. Buen truco, amigo.

Gin: Lo sé, je, je, je.

En ese momento, Star White con su vista mejorada de su forma alifénix, vio algo en el cielo y avisó a los presentes.

Star White: Chicos. Veo aproximarse a alguien por el cielo...Diría que es Derpy que viene volando hacia aquí.

Nada más decir eso, Ventus puso una expresión de miedo y de golpe exclamó.

Ventus: ¿Derpy? ¡Oh, no! ¡A cubierto!

Exclamaba el pegaso saliendo corriendo por todos lados buscando un refugio seguro. Al grupo de la patrulla les extrañó aquello.

Ventus: ¿Qué le pasa a vuestro colega?

Gizmo: "Pitidos de confusión".

Adelia: Ventus está huyendo como si del cobrador de impuestos viniera.

Comentaban éstos mientras los del grupo de los caballeros con una ligeras sonrisas, contestaron.

Brodek: Je, je, je. Lo vais a saber enseguida.

Rainbow: Je, je, je. Ya hacía tiempo.

Oviblion: Jo, jo, jo. Esto no me lo pierdo. Je, je, je.

Decía esto el pegaso negro con una risa malvada mientras tanto, Ventus aun seguía corriendo como si quisiera evitar a Derpy a toda costa.

Ventus: ¡Derpy! ¡Para! ¡Vete a otro lado! ¡Por lo que más quieras, no aterrices aquí! ¡Sigue las instrucciones de la torre de control!

Derpy: ¡Allá voy!

 **"Insertar sonido de avión haciendo un vuelo rasante y finalmente estrellarse"**

Finalmente Derpy se estrelló justo encima de Ventus. El pegaso estaba en el suelo con Derpy encima suya.

Derpy: Gracias por pararme, Ventus.

Agradecía la pegaso gris con una sonrisa mientras Ventus con una expresión de molestia, la contestó.

Ventus: No es nada, Derpy.

El grupo al verlo, no pudo evitar emular una sonrisa mientras Derpy se quitaba de encima de Ventus y se acercaba al grupo donde ahí los saludó.

Derpy: Hola a todos.

Todos: Hola.

White Wolf: Hola, Derpy.

Derpy: Hola, amor.

Se saludaron ambos pegasos dándose los dos un beso, cosa que al grupo de la patrulla les llamó la atención.

Apple Bloom adulta: Vaya. Así que de verdad White Wolf es novio de Derpy. Quién lo diría.

Night Ray: Conozco a la Derpy de nuestro mundo y nunca me imaginé una relación así con un pegaso bipolar.

White Wolf: ¡Qué no soy bipolar, maldita sea! ¿Cómo es de decíroslo?

Oviblion: Ja, ja, ja.

White Wolf: ¡Y tú cállate, idiota!

Decía enfadado el pegaso celeste, mientras los presentes se reían. En ese momento llegó Alex.

Rainbow: Hola, Alex.

Alex: Hola, Rainbow. Y a todos también.

Saludaron la pareja. Ventus que aun seguía en el suelo, comentó.

Ventus: Bueno ¿Es qué nadie me va a ayudar a levantarme?

Ignos: Lo siento, amigo. Ja, ja, ja, pero a ti ya te besó el diablo Je, je, je.

Se reía el unicornio azul, haciendo que Ventus lo mirase feo.

Ventus: Idiota.

Tras saludar a su pareja, Alex se acercó a Mike y le comentó.

Alex: Mike ¿Tienes un momento?

Mike miró un poco confundido al semental terrestre, donde ahí le contestó.

Mike: Pues sí ¿Quieres algo, Alex?

Alex: Tengo que enseñarte algo, sígueme.

El alicornio azul parecía confundido por la petición del cazador de demonios, pero decidió hacerle caso y seguirlo.

Apple Bloom adulta: ¿A dónde se lleva a mi marido?

Preguntaba la yegua. Shield ahí la respondió.

Shield: Ni idea. Alex suele hacer muchas cosas raras.

Ignos: A mí me llama la atención. Así que iré con ellos.

Cooper: Creo que yo también.

Rockaid: Yo también me apunto.

Ventus: Ya que vamos todos, iré yo también...Que remedio.

Al final los cuatro caballeros decidieron acompañar a Mike y a Alex. El grupo siguieron al cazador de demonios por las calles de Canterlot, hasta que su caminata los llevó hasta un cementerio, cosa que los extrañó.

Mike: ¿Por qué me llevas a un cementerio, Alex?

Alex: Quería enseñarte algo que seguro que te será de sumo interés.

Contestó el cazador de demonios, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron enfrente de una tumba.

Alex: Mira esa tumba, Mike. Estoy seguro que te interesará ver quien es su dueño.

Mike parecía confundido, pero haciendo caso a Alex, miró la tumba. La forma parecía para un potro pequeño. Cuando miró quien era el dueño, se quedó perplejo.

 **"Aquí yace Mike Bluer."**

 **"Que murió con solo 9 años de edad."**

Mike se quedó pasmado al ver que la tumba pertenecía a un potro que tenía el mismo nombre que él. Incluso en la tumba había una foto del potro con su familia. El potro era un pegaso de pelaje azul con crin corta rubia peinada un tanto a lo rebelde y ojos dorados. Sin Cutie mark. Junto a él estaba dos ponis que sin duda tenían que ser sus padres. Un pegaso de pelaje marrón y crin rubia, con cutir mark de una lupa y un cepillo que se usa en la arqueología. Una yegua de pelaje azul oscuro y crin roja, con cutie mark de una joya roja. Los tres miraban a cámara con una sonrisa.

Tanto Mike como los caballeros, miraron impresionados la tumba al reconocer al dueño.

Mike: Alex...¿Esta tumba es...?

Trataba de preguntar Mike que se había quedado perplejo al ver al dueño de la tumba. Alex asintiendo, le respondió.

Alex: Así es. Cuando escuché tu nombre, supe que lo había escuchando antes en otro sitio y me puse a buscar, hasta que finalmente lo encontré.

Mike estaba sorprendido. Por lo visto había encontrado al Mike Bluer de este mundo. Un potro pegaso que murió siendo muy joven.

Mike: ¿Sabes que pasó, Alex?

Alex: No estoy muy seguro. Se supone que ocurrió hace años. Según tengo entendido, el potro y su familia estaban en el banco en Cloudsdale, cuando éste fue atracado por unos bandidos y que al final hubo un tiroteó y el potro acabó herido donde finalmente murió. Su familia acabó destrozada al perder a su hijo.

Explicaba Alex. Mike estaba sorprendido, a la vez que sintió lastima por el Mike de este mundo, donde murió siendo muy joven y no pudo tener una infancia feliz. En ese momento su vista se centró en una especie de pieza de metal que estaba encima de la tumba. Un aparato circular con una gema gris en ella, con símbolos que para Mike le eran familiares.

Mike: Espera...Eso es...

Mike acercó su pezuña en dicho aparato, pero en el momento que lo tocó, la pieza empezó a brillar con una intensa luz.

Ignos: ¿Qué pasa?

Ventus: ¿Por qué esa cosa está brillando?

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, la placa se desprendió de la tumba y flotando en el aire, se formó un portal donde absorbió a Mike y a los caballeros, quedando solo Alex que se quedó pasmado ante lo que había pasado.

Mientras tanto, Mike y los caballeros estaban todos flotando y viajando por un especie de túnel dimensiona.

Ignos: ¡Uaaaaah...!

Ventus: ¿Qué está pasando?

Rockaid: ¡Estoy flotando en el aire!

Cooper: ¡Mi madre! ¿Qué rayos pasa?

Los caballeros estaban alterados, pero Mike que ya había pasado por algo similar, trató de tranquilizarlos.

Mike: Tranquilos, chicos. Ya he pasado por esto antes.

Ventus: ¿Sabes lo qué es?

Preguntaba Ventus mientras Mike ahí simplemente contestó.

Mike: Simplemente nos vamos a otra dimensión.

Los caballeros miraron sorprendidos al alicornio en el momento que dijo aquello. Ahora mismo el grupo no podía hacer otra cosa, que dejarse llevar por el extraño túnel dimensional donde los podría llevar a cualquier sitio del multiuniverso.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: La escena sobre el descubrimiento del origen de Darkness y la escena de Apple Bloom amenazando a Mike por ser presuntamente infiel, fue idea de S.W.A.T. or Team Wild, donde les agradezco la idea.**


	41. Versiones de uno Mismo 2

**Versiones de uno Mismo 2**

A través del túnel dimensional, Mike junto con los Caballeros de la Realeza, iban flotando hasta un destino desconocido.

Ignos: Mike. Tú ya pasaste por esto antes ¿Sabes a dónde nos lleva?

Preguntaba el unicornio azul. Mike encogiéndose de hombros, le contestó.

Mike: Ni idea. No sabremos a donde nos llevará este túnel, hasta que lleguemos al final del mismo.

Ventus: Genial. Ahora sí que me siento mucho más tranquilo.

Comentaba Ventus con sarcasmo mientras Rockaid y Cooper parecían estar divirtiéndose.

Rockaid: ¡Mirad! Estoy volando. Esto es genial...

Decía el potro emocionado haciendo como si estuviera volando, agitando éste fuerte sus brazos.

Cooper: No está mal esto de flotar. Es bastante relajante.

Mike: ¡Atención todos! Parece que ya llegamos al final del túnel.

Avisaba Mike donde efectivamente, se podía ver una luz al final del túnel, indicando que estaban por llegar a su destino.

Finalmente salieron del túnel dimensional para acabar en un extraño lugar.

Todos lograron caer de pie al suelo, salvo Rockaid que se cayó de morros contra el suelo.

Rockaid: Ay...Mi carita adorable...Vaya golpe me he dado.

Se quejaba el potro mientras se ponía de pie y se sobaba el morro. Ahí el grupo miró alrededor, dándose cuenta que estaban en una especie de ciudad victoriana bajo la luz de la noche.

Cooper: Bonito lugar.

Ignos: ¿Dónde estamos?

Mike: Parece que estamos en una ciudad victoriana de los viejos tiempos.

Comentaba el grupo, hasta que ahí Ventus dijo.

Ventus: Todo esto está muy bien, solo que una cosa ¿Cómo rayos volvemos a nuestro mundo?

Ignos: Ventus tiene razón por una vez. Mike. Tú pasaste por esto antes ¿Cómo regresamos?

Ante las preguntas de ambos sementales, Mike no estaba muy seguro de como responderlos.

Mike: Pues...No estoy muy seguro de cómo vamos a volver.

Rocakid: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás diciendo que no vamos a volver? ¡No puede ser! ¡Tenemos que volver cuanto antes! ¡De lo contrario mi querida Sweetie Belle podrá cometer el gran error de en el futuro casarse con Button y acabar siendo una yegua desgraciada e infeliz el resto de su vida! ¡Tenemos que volver como sea! ¿Me oyes, Mike? ¡TENEMOS QUE VOLVER!

Gritaba como un loco el potro mientras tenía a Mike agarrado de su cazadora y sacudirlo como un muñeco. Mike apartando bruscamente al potro, le respondió tratando de calmar la situación.

Mike: Calmaos todos. Si es como yo creo, habrá que buscar algún artefacto como éste para poder salir de aquí.

Respondía Mike mostrando en su casco la pequeña pieza que había antes en la tumba de su homologo del mundo de los caballeros.

Cooper: ¿Solo eso? Eso será muy fácil para un maestro ladrón como yo.

Comentaba confiado el vaquero mientras se ajustaba el sombrero. En ese momento a Ventus le llamó la atención una extraña silueta que estaba sobre el tejado de un edificio. Una silueta que la recordaba enormemente a Fluttershy.

Ventus: Esperad. Creo que veo a Fluttershy ahí arriba.

Ignos: ¿A Fluttershy dices?

Sin responder a la pregunta de su amigo, Ventus desplegó sus alas y se fue volando hasta llegar la tejado y acercarse por detrás de la extraña silueta que parecía Fluttershy.

Ventus: Fluttershy. Me alegro de verte. Quizás nos puedas ayudar con...

No pudo terminar la frase porque cuando la luz de la luna iluminó donde estaba la silueta, se reveló que efectivamente era Fluttershy, solo que ahora era Flutterbat. La pony vampira se giró y le soltó un chillido de vampiro a Ventus, haciendo que el pegaso rojo recibiera un gran susto.

Ventus: ¡Arrea!

Ventus tuvo que apartarse cuando Flutterbat se abalanzó sobre él con intención de morderlo. El resto del grupo que estaba aun en la acera, se sorprendieron al ver a la versión vampira de su amiga Fluttershy.

Rockaid: ¿Esa es Fluttershy? ¿Por qué parece una vampiresa?

Ignos: Twilight me contó cuando una vez por accidente, convirtió a Fluttershy en una pony vampiro de fruta.

Mike: Pero este parece un caso distinto. Vamos. Tenemos que ayudar a Ventus.

Pero antes de que tuvieran tiempo de ir a ayudar a Ventus con la versión vampira de su novia pegaso, fueron de inmediato rodeados por las versiones vampira de Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow y Rarity, todas ellas con rasgos vampiros como colmillos, ojos, orejas e incluso alas de vampiro todas éstas.

Ignos: ¿Twilight?

Preguntaba Ingos mientras veía como la versión vampira de Twilight se acercaba de forma amenazante hacia él.

Cooper: Pecas blancas...Soy yo...Tu pony ladrón...

Decía el vaquero tratando de hablarle a Applejack vampiro que miraba al pony ladrón como si fuese su cena.

Rockaid: Rarity...Por favor...No te me acerques así...Que pareces más dramática así...

Decía el potro con un poco de miedo mientras Rarity como si por lo que último que dijo el enano la hubiera hecho efecto, emitió un chillido tremendo.

Mike: Chicos. Mucho me temo que no son conscientes de sus acciones. Tenemos que neutralizarlas sin hacerlas daño. Así que no uséis las armas contra ellas para evitar hacerlas daño innecesariamente.

Decía Mike poniéndose en guardia, teniendo enfrente de él a las versiones vampiras de Pinkie Pie y Rainbow que se iban acercando al alicornio.

Cooper: Sí. Solo una cosa, amigo ¿Qué impide que ellas nos hagan daño a nosotros?

Rockaid: Ay, mamita. Ya me veo necesitando una transfusión rápida de sangre.

El grupo se ponía en guardia mientras Ventus volando, esquivando los veloces ataques de Flutterbat.

Ventus: ¡Fluttershy! ¡Para! ¡No quiero hacerte daño!

Trataba de razonar el pegaso rojo, pero Flutterbat seguía atacando hasta que logró golpear al pegaso y lo hizo caer al suelo. Antes de que Ventus tuviera tiempo de levantarse, Flutterbat se puso encima de él inmovilizando sus patas con las suyas, lista para morderlo al cuello.

Ventus: Que ironía...Jamás pensé que encontraría mi final a cascos de la versión vampira de mi novia...

Comentaba el pegaso mientras la vampira estaba a punto de morderle su cuello, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un especie de shuriken de plata salido de la nada la impactó, haciendo que se deshiciera en nubes de humo gris.

Ventus: ¿Pero qué...?

Mas cuchillas de plata atravesaron en Applejack y Twilight, deshaciendo a éstas también en nubes de humo.

Ignos: ¡Twilight!

Cooper: ¡Tesoro!

Alzaron la voz ambos sementales, alarmados de ver a dos de sus amadas yeguas reducidas a la nada. El resto de vampiras chillaron de furia cuando apareció de la nada un extraño pony que volaba por el cielo nocturno e iba descendiendo.

Era un especie de bat pony con alas, orejas y colmillos de bat pony. Su pelaje era azul celeste, crin rubia muy corta casi rapado. Sus ojos estaban tapados por unas gafas de sol rectangulares y de cristales rojos. Portaba un abrigo de cuero negro que le tapaba casi por completo su cuerpo impidiendo ver su cutie mark. Una camisa negra ajustada. Llevaba un cinturón lleno de cuchillas, shuriken y otras armas punzantes o cortantes hechos de plata.

Los sementales estaba sorprendidos ante la aparición del nuevo semental y sobre todo porque éste tenía un gran parecido con Mike Bluer, salvo las diferencias físicas obvias.

Rainbow se lanzó hacia el nuevo pony donde el bat pony sacó de su espalda un katana, y con dicha arma partió en dos a la vampira, deshaciendo en humo ésta como las otras.

Mike: ¡No! ¡Rainbow!

Exclamó alarmado el alicornio al ver como aquel extraño bat pony mató sin ninguna dilación a Rainbow. Solo quedaban Twilight y Pinkie Pie donde éstas rugieron. El bat pony sacó dos chakram de plata y las lanzó contra ellas, pero Mike e Ignos con sus armas, las desviaron para salvar a ambas yeguas.

Bat pony: ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Preguntó molesto el bat pony a éstos mientras ambas yeguas vampiras soltaron un bufido y salieron huyendo. Mike e Ignos mirando muy molestos al bat pony, le respondieron.

Mike: No puedes matarlas.

Ignos: Son nuestras amigas...Aunque ahora sean unas vampiras sedientas de sangre o eso.

Rockaid: Sí, colega. No tienen la culpa si son ahora vampiras.

Cooper: No era necesario matar a pecas blancas y a las otras.

Comentaban estos mientras Ventus se reunía con ellos. El bat pony mientra recogía sus cuchillas de plata, les contestó molesto.

Bat pony: ¿Matarlas decís? Ojala fuera tan sencillo. Por desgracia se regeneran de nuevo a la noche siguiente, por lo que eliminarlas es imposible.

Ventus: ¿Qué se regeneran?

Preguntó confundido el pegaso rojo. Antes de recibir contestación alguna del bat pony, se escuchó unos fuertes chillidos en la lejanía.

Bat pony: Van a volver y con refuerzos. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Seguidme si no queréis ser su cena.

Les aconsejaba el bat pony guiando al grupo hacia un callejón y luego el bat pony levantó una tapa de alcantarilla donde se introdujo en ella.

Bat pony: ¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Mike: Ya habéis oído, adentro.

Rockaid: ¿Seguro? No es que me apetezca mucho meterme en la alcantarilla.

Respondió no muy convencido el potro, hasta que Mike lo elevó con su magia y lo metió dentro. Todos se metieron dentro mientras el bat pony cerraba la tapa para no dejar rastro. Justo en ese momento aparecieron Twilight y Pinkie Pie vampiras junto con un ejércitos de ponys vampiros.

Caminando por las alcantarillas, el grupo tuvo oportunidad de charlar con el misterioso bat pony.

Mike: Bueno, amigo ¿Quién eres exactamente?

Ignos: ¿Y por qué eres casi clavado a nuestro amigo?

Preguntaba éstos al bat pony. El bat pony volando a unos metros del suelo con sus alas, miró por un momento con indiferencia al grupo y ahí les contestó.

Bat Pony: Me llamo Mike Bluer y como habéis visto, soy cazador de vampiros.

El grupo se sorprendió al escuchar decir al misterioso cazador que se llamaba Mike Bluer.

Cooper: Mira tú, amigo. Se llama igual que tú.

Rockaid: Es verdad. Tenéis el mismo nombre.

Mike: Eso parece.

Aquello captó la atención del bat pony donde ahí se giró y preguntó.

Mike bat: ¿Tú también te llamas Mike Bluer?

Mike: Así es, amigo.

Respondió sonriente el alicornio. El bat pony ahí se quitó las gafas revelando unos ojos de bat pony dorados y examinando detenidamente a Mike Bluer, comentó.

Mike bat: Ahora que te veo mejor. Cierto que te pareces mucho a mí, solo que eres un alicornio ¿Cómo es posible?

Mike: Para que lo entiendas, soy tu homologo de otro mundo. Venimos de otra dimensión.

Mike bat: ¿De otra dimensión?

Ignos: Sí, amigo. Es un poco difícil de explicar. O al menos que lo puedas entender.

Respondía Ignos considerando que era bastante probable que el bat pony no tuviera idea sobre magia y ciencias modernas. Así hasta que el bat pony tranquilamente comentó.

Mike bat: Ah, claro. Un desplazamiento de cuerpos por portales espacio tiempo temporales, donde uno puede desplazarse a diversos mundos alternativos donde cada mundo puede ser o muy similar o diferentes unos a otros.

Mike y los caballeros parpadearon unos instantes en el momento que el bat pony dijo aquello. El bat pony encogiéndose de hombros, les dijo.

Mike bat: Aquí también tenemos ciencia y magia moderna. Y vosotros ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Mike: Es complicado explicar. Fuimos arrastrados a causa de este artefacto.

Explicaba el alicornio azul, mostrando la pieza circula al bat pony.

Mike: Por lo visto tiene capacidad de crear portales a mundos paralelos. Y así es como hemos acabado aquí.

Rockaid: En medio de un montón de las versiones sexy vampiras de nuestras amigas.

Completaba el potro. Ahí Ventus el preguntó al bat pony.

Ventus: ¿Y cuál es la historia de este mundo? ¿Por qué nuestras amigas son versiones vampiras?

Mike bat: Es todo culpa de Nightmare Moon.

Respondió con cierto tono de enojo el bat pony.

Grupo: ¿¡Nightmare Moon!?

Exclamaron el grupo al escuchar el nombre de la versión oscura de la princesa Luna. El bat pony asintiendo, respondió.

Mike bat: Así es. Ella usó un especie de hechizo que convertía a los ponis en vampiros, y la infección se fue propagando a medida que éstos mordían a ponis normales y así aumentar sus filas, logrando conquistar casi toda Equestria. Si no fuera porque la luz del sol los mantiene a raya, ya habrían conquistado medio mundo.

Cooper: Curioso ¿Y la princesas Celestia o las elementos de la armonía no han tratado de hacer algo?

Mike bat: Desgraciadamente fueron también convertidas en vampiras, pero no antes de que Celestia lanzara un hechizo, haciendo que el sol y la luna se movieran por si mismo aun a falta de la princesa y Nightmare Moon no ha sido capaz de romper el hechizo hasta ahora. De lo contrario, ella traería la noche eterna por siempre y eso permitiría a sus vampiros atacar en todas direcciones sin descanso por alrededor del ancho mundo.

Mike: Al menos han sido previsoras ¿Y qué nos puedes decir de ti?

Mike bat: ¿Yo? Yo trató de acabar con esta maldición que solo terminará con la muerte de Nightmare Moon. Y es algo que lo pienso cumplir.

Dijo el bat pony reanudando su marcha siendo seguido por los demás, donde al grupo les sorprendió la respuesta del Mike Bluer cazador ante la idea de matar a Nightmare Moon.

Ignos: Espera ¿En serio planeas matar a Nightmare Moon?

Cooper: Amigo ¿Eres consciente de qué ella es en realidad la princesa Luna siendo controlada por magia oscura?

Ventus: No puedes matarla, ella no tiene culpa de nada.

Trataban de convencer estos al bat pony en que no matase a la alicornio oscuro. El bat pony con tono de enojo, les respondió.

Mike bat: ¿Y qué otra alternativa hay? Ella fue quien lanzo el hechizo y esta pesadilla solo acabará con su muerte.

Mike: Siempre hay otras alternativas, amigo. Solo hay que encontrarlas.

Mike bat: Lamento no ser tan optimista como tú. Como se nota que no tenéis que enfrentaros a una amenaza como la mía.

Nada más decir eso último, Mike y los caballeros se miraron entre ellos como si dijeran "Si tú supieras". En ese momento el fragmento metálico que tenía Mike, empezó a brillar.

Ventus: ¿Por qué ha empezado a brillar eso, Mike?

Preguntaba Ventus a Mike mientras el alicornio sacando el fragmento, respondió.

Mike: Esto ya lo he visto antes. Los fragmentos brillan cuando hay otro fragmento cerca.

Explicaba el alicornio moviendo el fragmento de una dirección a otra, hasta que su brilló fue mayor en dirección a un conducto de la alcantarilla.

Mike: Por allí, chicos.

El grupo fue por dicho conducto, donde Mike, Ventus y el bat pony volaban con sus alas, mientras el resto del grupo tuvo que caminar sobre el agua sucia de la alcantarilla.

Rockaid: ¿En serio tenemos que pasar por esta agua tan noseabunda?

Se quejaba el potro por el hecho de ir sobre agua sucia. Ventus ahí le contestó.

Ventus: No te quejes tanto, enano. Solo es agua sucia, nada más.

Ignos: Mira tú que listo. Lo dices porque vosotros tres podéis volar ¿Por qué no venís andando por aquí como lo hacemos nosotros?

Le preguntó a modo de reproche el unicornio, mientras Ventus ahí le contestó.

Ventus: De eso nada. Ahí no me meto para nada.

Mike: Chicos. Ya llegamos.

El grupo llegó por un gran espació donde parecía el centro de unión de varios conductos de alcantarilla conectados entre sí, y por supuesto un montón de agua sucia.

Ventus: ¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente, Mike?

Preguntaba el pegaso rojo Mike mientras el alicornio trataba de localizar el siguiente fragmento.

Mike: Siempre que encontraba un fragmento o eso, me ayudaba a encontrar la salida del mundo en que estaba atrapado. Ahora ayudadme a encontrarlo.

Les pedía el alicornio, pero antes de que tuvieran tiempo siquiera de empezar a buscar, en las galerías se oyeron escalofriantes chillidos y de todas ellas surgían múltiples vampiros.

Ignos: ¡Cuidado, chicos! ¡Tenemos compañía!

Advertía el unicornio mientras el grupo se ponía en guardia, pero inexplicablemente los vampiros se detuvieron a unos metros de ellos, cosa que los extrañó.

Ventus: ¿Por qué se han parado?

Mike bat: Muy raro. Los vampiros siempre se lanzan sin pensar hacia sus presas, al menos que los dirija alguien que los ordene detenerse.

Cooper: ¿Será Nightmare Moon acaso?

Mike bat: No lo creo. Ella casi nunca sale de su castillo tenebroso.

Ventus: Si no es Nightmare Moon quien los dirige ¿Entonces quién lo hace?

¿?: Je, je, je. Posiblemente yo...

Se escuchó de repente una voz siniestra que Mike reconoció al instante.

Mike: Espera. Esa voz...

Los vampiros se iban apartando, para dejar paso a un semental unicornio que era nada menos que Wolf Poison.

Wolf Poison: Hola, Mike Bluer. Je, je, je. Así que llegaste a este mundo.

Hablaba el unicornio enmascarado mientras Mike adoptó enseguida postura de guardia.

Rockaid: Carai. Ese tipo si que da miedo con esa máscara de lobo.

Cooper: ¿Quién es el tío de la máscara tan fea?

Ignos: Y yo que pensaba que Blackgate como robot era feo.

Comentaban éstos. Mike estaba dispuesto a presentar a su nuevo enemigo.

Mike: Amigos. Dejad que os presente a...

Ventus: ¡Wolf Poison!

Exclamó de repente el pegaso rojo con tono enormemente furioso, cosa que llamó la atención de los presentes.

Mike: Ventus ¿Le conoces acaso?

Preguntó Mike que le resultó extraño que Ventus supiera el nombre del unicornio enmascarado. Ventus muy molesto, le contestó.

Ventus: Sí. Le conocí hace muchos años atrás.

Wolf: ¿Te conozco de algo?

Preguntaba ahora Wolf Posion al pegaso rojo que no parecía conocerlo. Ventus furioso, le gritó.

Ventus: ¡No finjas que te has olvidado de mí! ¡Jamás olvidaré lo que me hiciste hace tantos años! ¡A mí y mi pueblo!

Gritaba completamente furioso el pegaso rojo para sorpresa de sus amigos que no se esperaban aquel estado de furia de Ventus. Wolf Poison miró detenidamente por unos instantes al pegaso rojo, hasta que finalmente cayó en la cuenta.

Wolf: Espera...Ya me acuerdo. Aquel potro pegaso que vi cuando...Ja, ja, ja. No me esperaba encontrarte precisamente aquí ¿Cómo te ha ido, muchacho? Has crecido bastante. Je, je, je. ¿Cómo están tus padres?

Mike estaba sorprendido. Conoció a Wolf Poisón durante un viaje dimensional en el mundo donde conoció a un alicornio de época futura que emulaba sus poderes, pero no se esperó en absoluto que su amigo Ventus lo conociera y que mucho menos tuviera alguna relación con él.

Ventus: ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Ahora sí que vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste a mí y a mis padres!

Decía furioso el semental pegaso, sacando sus keyblades y sin previo aviso, salió volando en dirección hacia Wolf Poison.

Mike: ¡Ventus! ¡No te lances sin pensar!

Rockaid: ¡Sí! ¡Eso es más cosa de Ignos!

Ignos: Sí, Ventus. Es más cosa mía que...¡Oye!

Se quejó este último. Los vampiros de inmediato se lanzaron a atacar al grupo.

Cooper: Supongo que ahora podemos usar las armas.

Mike: Ahora mismo, no queda más remedio.

Mike bat: Menos hablar, y más cazar vampiros.

Decía ahora el bat pony, lanzando unos chakram de plata a modo de boomerang, destruyendo a varios vampiros en el proceso. El resto del grupo sacó sus armas, listos para combatir.

Mike con su cuchillo de fuego se movía a gran velocidad, acabando con los vampiros. Cooper con su revolver, abatía a los que estaban lejos. Rockaid disparaba flechas de energía, y a los que se acercaban demasiado, dividía su arco en dos cuchillas con que cortaba en pedazos a estos. Ignos con su arma a modo de látigo, golpeaba a todo el que se le acercase.

Ventus tenía un furioso combate contra Wolf Poison, donde el pegaso trataba de golpearlo con sus armas mientras el enmascarado esquivaba sus ataques a la vez que lanzaba rayos mágicos desde su cuerno.

Ventus: ¡Es hora que pagues por lo que has hecho!

Gritaba furioso el pegaso, tratando de golpear al unicornio. Wolf Poison se agachó para esquivar un ataque de Ventus, y de inmediato sacó una de sus púas venenosas tratando de dar al pegaso, pero Ventus viendo eso, lo esquivó echándose para atrás.

Ventus: Eso no funcionará conmigo. Conozco tus trucos.

Wolf: Éste seguro que no, je, je, je.

Respondió el unicornio disparando un rayo al agua, provocando una explosión que cortó la visión de Ventus con su objetivo. No le vio hasta que percibió algo detrás de él y rápidamente se agachó para esquivar una cuchilla de energía que iba hacia él.

Wolf: Je, je, je. Veo que te has estado entrenando, pequeño Ventus.

Ventus: Lo suficiente para acabar contigo, maldito.

Contestó Ventus, deseoso éste de acabar con el unicornio enmascarado.

Mientras combatía el grupo, Mike vio un brilló bajo el agua similar al del artefacto.

Mike: El artefacto.

Mike iba a por el brilló, pero unos vampiros le cortaron el paso.

Mike: ¡Rockaid! Tú estás más cerca, intenta recuperar el artefacto.

Le decía el alicornio mientras Rockaid cortaba a un vampiro con sus armas, miró el lugar donde le señalaba el alicornio y con pena le contestó.

Rockaid: Pero está con mucha agua sucia por allí. Y a saber lo que habrán estado echando los ponis de aquí.

Mike: ¡No discutas, enano y date prisa!

Rockaid: Vale, vale. Lo haré, pero si pillo algún tifus o algo así, el hospital lo pagas tú.

El enano que estaba más libre, fue el lugar donde estaría el artefacto y con mucho asco introdujo el casco en busca de dicha pieza.

Rockaid: Vamos, Rockaid...Solo es agua...Solo es agua...¡Lo encontré!

Celebraba el potro que había logrado encontrar el artefacto. Una pequeña pieza metálica cilíndrica, pero la celebración no duró mucho cuando unos vampiros se dirigían hacia donde estaba él.

Ignos: ¡Enano! ¡Cuidado!

Rockaid: ¡Arrea!

El enano asustado, alzó su brazo con que sujetaba la pieza y justo cuando los vampiros iban a atacarlo, surgió del artefacto una intensa luz cegadora que lastimaba severamente a los vampiros que los obligó a salir huyendo. Wolf Poison viendo que sus fuerzas se retiraban, tuvo que marcharse de allí.

Ventus: ¡No huyas y vuelve aquí, cobarde!

Wolf: Je, je, je. Creo que no. Tengo asuntos que atender con la reina Nightmare Moon. je, je, je. Adiós.

Se despidió el unicornio enmascarado, usando éste su magia para irse a otro lugar, dejando a un furioso pegaso rojo. El grupo se reunión.

Mike bat: Rápido. No creo que esta ventaja dure siempre.

Decía el Mike bat pony donde todos estaban de acuerdo y se marcharon por un conducto. Con más calma, se pusieron a conversar.

Ignos: ¿Cómo has hecho eso, enano?

Preguntaba Ignos al potro. Rockaid no muy seguro, le contestó.

Rockaid: Ni idea. Solo lo alcé y ya está.

Mike: Por lo visto el artefacto es capaz de producir una intensa luz que molesta a los vampiros.

Mike bat: Interesante. Esos artefactos parecen poderosos ¿Para qué sirven?

Preguntaba el bat pony. Mike ahí le contestó.

Mike: Ni idea. Estos artefactos son un misterio. De momento éste tiene pinta de absorber la luz y poder luego expulsarla. Al menos eso creo.

Comentaba el alicornio azul mientras con su magia cogía el artefacto que había recuperado Rockaid. El bat pony mirando con mucho interés el artefacto, le preguntó a Mike.

Mike bat: ¿Podrías dejar qué lo eche un vistazo?

Mike: Claro, no hay problema.

Contestó el alicornio con una sonrisa de confianza, dejando el artefacto al bat pony. Ahí el Mike bat pony estuvo mirando con sumo interés el artefacto, hasta que de improviso sacó algo de su abrigo y lo estrelló contra el suelo provocando una densa nube de humo negro que cubrió el lugar.

Ignos: ¿Pero qué...?

Ventus: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Mike bat: Lo siento, pero si este artefacto me sirve para destruir a Nightmare Moon, lo usaré para ello. No os preocupéis, os lo devolveré en cuanto acabe con ella.

Respondía el bat pony que salió volando a toda velocidad, alejándose del grupo. Ahí Mike y Ventus aleteando sus alas, despejaron el lugar de la densa nube de humo.

Rockaid: ¿Será chorizo? Ni modo que nos ha robado la cosa esa.

Ventus: Me esperaba una cosa así de Cooper, pero de él, para nada.

Mike: Vamos, amigos. Tenemos que seguirlo antes de que haga alguna locura.

Ignos: ¿Y dónde se ha ido? No tenemos medios para seguirlo.

Mike: Eso no es del todo correcto.

Decía esto Mike sacando su artefacto donde éste brillaba en presencia del a otra.

Ventus: Entonces no se hable más. Vamos.

Todos estaban de acuerdo y siguiendo las indicaciones de la piedra, fueron en busca del Mike cazavampiros.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo tenebroso de Nightmare Moon que estaba situado en el centro de la ciudad. Dicha alicornio oscura estaba de espaldas en la sala del trono, hasta que apareció volando Mike cazavampiros donde ahí aterrizó en el suelo. La yegua oscura girándose para ver la visita, sonrió con malicia.

Nightmare Moon: Mira a quien tenemos aquí. Si es Mike Bluer el cazavampiros ¿Has venido para unirte a mis filas cómo estás destinado a estar?

Hablaba la reina con una sonrisa malvada mientras cientos de vampiros surgían de todas partes rodeando al bat pony. El Mike bat pony mirando desafiante a la alicornio, la respondió.

Mike bat: ¡Eso nunca, Nightmare Moon! ¡Tus días como soberana de la noche acabaran esta misma noche! ¡Gracias a esto!

Dijo esto el bat pony, alzando el artefacto que se llevó antes, produciendo una intensa luz que lastimaba severamente a los vampiros, obligando a éstos a salir huyendo mientras la yegua nocturna se tapaba con un ala su rostro para protegerse de aquella luz.

Nightmare Moon: Pero ¿Qué es esa luz?

Mike bat: Tu final, Nightmare Moon.

El bat pony estuvo a punto de atacar, hasta que un dardo impactó en el artefacto que tenía Mike cazador, haciendo que lo perdiera.

Mike bat: ¡No!

Iba a recuperarlo, pero Nightmare Moon se lo llevó para si con su magia. Acto seguido apareció Wolf Poison al lado de la yegua.

Nightmare Moon: Ya era hora que aparecieras. Un poco más y pensé que no contaba.

Le reprochaba la yegua ante la tardanza del unicornio. Wolf Poison riéndose perversamente, la respondió.

Wolf: Mis disculpas, mi reina. Tuve un ligero retraso.

Nightmare Moon: Ya hablaremos luego ¡A por él, mis seguidores!

Ordenaba la reina donde los vampiros volvieron para atacar a Mike cazador. El bat pony se defendió con sus armas de plata tanto arrojadizas como su espada, pero le superaban en número. Estuvieron a punto de echarse encima de él, hasta que unos rayos dorados surgieron de la nada, barriendo a los vampiros de alrededor del bat pony. Acto seguido aparecieron Mike y el resto del grupo.

Mike bat: Vosotros ¿Me habéis seguido?

Mike: Por supuesto ¿Acaso lo dudabas? Je, je, je.

Ventus: Luego hablaremos sobre mangarnos la pieza esa.

Respondió ya no tan sonriente el pegaso rojo.

Nightmare Moon: ¡Destruidlos!

Ordenó la reina mientras los vampiros iban hacia el grupo. Mike sin perder tiempo, voló hacia donde estaba la reina. Wolf Poison trató de golpearle con sus púas venenosas, pero Mike lo apartó de un golpe de brazo. La yegua trató de eliminarlo con un rayo mágico y Mike contraatacó con el suyo, siendo el del alicornio azul más poderoso y superando sin dificultad el de la yegua oscura, haciendo que ésta se estampara contra la pared.

Nightmare Moon: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo puede haber un alicornio más poderoso que yo, la reina de la noche?

Se preguntaba la reina mientras disparaba rayos contra Mike, donde el alicornio los desviaba a golpe de casco sin problemas.

Mike: Entérate, soy el Guerrero Resplandeciente. Y donde yo vengo, hay enemigos donde tú no les llegas ni a la suela del zapato.

Decía Mike hasta que escuchó gritar a Rockaid y ahí vio que el potro estaba en el suelo rodeado por vampiros. Aquello alarmó al alicornio azul.

Mike: ¡No!

Gritó Mike y rápidamente se teletransportó justo en medio del grupo de vampiros, pero antes de atacarlos siquiera, su artefacto brilló con la misma luz cegadora, haciendo que por unos instantes, los vampiros adoptaran forma pony.

Mike: ¿Qué...?

Se preguntó sorprendido el alicornio, pero la calma no duró mucho cuando los ponis volvieron a su estado vampiro y se lanzaron hacia estos. Mike creó un campo de repulsión que expulsó a los vampiros de alrededor.

Los vampiros seguían saliendo de todas partes, hasta el punto que eran como un ejercito interminable.

Ignos: ¡Chicos! ¡Esto se está poniendo más feo que ver a Sunburst recién levantado por la mañana y sin afeitarse!

Comentaba Ignos golpeando con su cruz de combate en el rostro de un vampiro.

Ventus: ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ahora!

Mike bat: No podemos irnos. Nightmare Moon tiene el artefacto.

Cooper: Tranquilo, amigo. Lo recuperaremos después.

Mike: ¡Todos a mí, deprisa!

El grupo se agarró a Mike y ahí el ahí el alicornio iluminando su cuerno, se teletransportó junto con el grupo a otro lugar. Una vez en calma, la reina examinó el artefacto que tenía antes el cazador de vampiros.

Nightmare Moon: Este objeto produce una luz muy poderosa que daña a mis sirvientes. Debo destruirlo de inmediato, antes de que puedan volver a usarlo contra mí.

Pensaba la yegua destruir el objeto, hasta que Wolf Poison la dijo lo contrario.

Wolf: Espere, mi reina. Si ese objeto es capaz de crear luz. Es bastante probable que también pueda contenerla. Algo que con su magia podría lograr hacer.

La reina pensó en lo que había dicho el unicornio y ahí sonrió maliciosamente.

Nightmare Moon: Buena idea. Con esto podré traer la noche eterna para siempre. Ja, ja, ja.

La risa malvada de la yegua se podía escuchar a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Mientras que en otro lugar, el grupo apareció por unos callejones.

Mike bat: ¡No puedo creer lo que he hecho! ¡La he entregado en bandeja el único objeto con que podría traer la noche eterna para siempre! ¡Ahora todo está perdido!

Se maldecía a sí mismo el bat pony, apoyándose en la pared sintiendo que le había fallado al mundo. Mike viendo a su homologo actuar así, le comentó.

Mike: No todo está perdido. Por un momento el artefacto ha revertido temporalmente los efectos del vampirismo en aquellos ponis.

Ventus: Entonces podríamos revertir el hechizo.

Ignos: Y quizás con la alquimia y con el artefacto, podríamos crear un antídoto que los curase. Solo necesitaríamos algún vampiro para hacer la prueba.

Mike: Sí. Lastima que no tengamos a uno con nosotros.

Comentaban éstos mientras el bat pony escuchando eso, les comentó.

Mike bat: En realidad...Puede que yo tenga la muestra que necesitáis.

Decía esto el cazador, mostrando su brazo derecho donde el grupo se sorprendió al ver marcas de mordisco de un vampiro en él.

Más tarde, abriendo una puerta de madera, el grupo pasó en su interior, donde parecía una zona cerrada con varias habitaciones, armas de todo tipo, un cañón, hasta un laboratorio.

Rockaid: Bonito lugar.

Cooper: Veo que tienes de todo, amigo.

Mike bat: Es mi escondite. Aquí tengo de todo en caso de batalla o para encontrar nuevas formas de matar vampiros.

Explicaba el cazador que era cargado por Ventus e Ignos.

Mike bat: Por favor...Atadme, deprisa...Siento que los efectos del vampirismo me están ya afectando.

Advertía el cazador mientras el grupo ataba al vampiro en un poste con fuertes cadenas. Ahí el grupo pudieron ver como poco a poco, el bat pony se iba volviendo parcialmente vampiro al verle crecer los colmillos aun más largos de los que tenía antes.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Repasemos. Sabemos que los artefactos puede revertir los efectos del vampirismo.

Comentaba Mike mientras con una jeringuilla, sacaba una muestra de sangre de su homologo cada vez más vampiro que bat pony, y luego la introducía en una probeta. Dicha sangre tenía un tono morado revelando que era de vampiro. Mike acercó el artefacto donde su luz hizo que la sangre se volviera roja, pero volvía a los pocos segundos a ser de nuevo sangre vampira.

Ventus: Mucho me temo que de poco servirá si los efectos no son permanentes.

Comentaba Ventus. Cooper que vio un extraño aparato con bombilla, pulsó un botón donde emitió una luz ultravioleta por todo el cuarto.

Cooper: ¿Para qué es esto?

Mike bat: Es luz ultravioleta. La uso para esterilizar salas...y molesta a los vampiros como en mi caso ahora mismo...

Respondió el bat pony, gruñendo levemente de molestia por la luz ultravioleta. Ignos al ver eso, se le ocurrió una idea.

Ignos: Espera. Ya lo tengo. Mike, acerca el artefacto al aparato de luz ultravioleta. Cooper, vuelve a activarla.

Mike y Cooper obedecieron. Mike puso el artefacto delante del aparato y Cooper lo activó. La luz ultravioleta al pasar por el artefacto, emitió una luz que volvió la sangre vampira a sangre normal, solo que ahora la volvió permanentemente normal. El grupo lo había conseguido.

Ignos: Funciona.

Ventus: Bien hecho, Ignos.

Cooper: Ahora tenemos una cura para los ponis vampiros eso.

Ignos: Ahora hay que buscar la forma de aplicarlo directamente sobre los vampiros.

Mike: Para eso tengo algunas ideas.

Rockaid: Yo también. Y va a ser genial.

Entre Mike y Rockaid aplicando sus conocimientos científicos e Ignos apoyando con magia alquimia, lograron construir un especie de rifle de energía, alimentada de luz ultravioleta amplificada por el artefacto colocando dentro del objeto.

Mike: Ya está montado.

Ignos: Ahora solo falta que funcione...Funcionara ¿No, enano?

Rockaid: Pues claro que funcionara, Ignos. Al fin y al cabo, lo hemos montado y supervisado Mike y yo.

Ignos: Por eso preguntó. Ya que como tú también participaste en su montaje.

Bromeó el unicornio, haciendo que el potro lo mirase feo. Mike apuntó con el arma a su homologo ya casi vampirizado

Mike: ¿Listo?

Mike bat: Listo. Adelante.

Mike: Bien. Esperemos que funcione.

Rockaid: Funcionara, amigo. Eso no lo dudes (que no explote...que no explote, por favor).

Respondía el potro con tono de confianza, pero preocupado por dentro que el aparato fuera a explotar como suelen hacer la mayoría de sus inventos que suele fabricar.

Mike: Allá va.

Finalmente Mike apretó el gatillo y del arma surgió un haz de luz que cubrió al Mike cazador. Al principio el bat pony gritaba de dolor, pero poco a poco su forma vampira iba desapareciendo, hasta finalmente retornar a su forma de bat pony normal.

Mike: Funcionó.

Rockaid: ¡Genial! Sabía yo que funcionaria (menos mal. Por un momento temí que fuera a explotar).

El grupo lo celebraba, mientras Cooper y Ventus liberaban al Mike cazador.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Ahora toca salvar el mundo.

Ignos: Lo que es ya costumbre. Je, je, je.

Mientras tanto, en lo alto del castillo de Nightmare Moon. La yegua junto con Wolf Poison, estaban observando el sol que ya estaba en lo alto del cielo. La yegua se acercó a un especie de plato sobre una plataforma de metal con agua en ella. Dentro dejó el artefacto que le arrebató al Mike cazador.

Nightmare Moon: Hoy es el último día en que el sol viene a este mundo.

Decía la alicornio nocturna mientras empleando su magia, hizo surgir del artefacto un rayo que ascendió hasta dar en el sol, haciendo que se convirtiera en un enorme sol de sombras, haciendo que todo se volviera oscura y fría.

Nightmare Moon: ¡Funciona! Ja, ja, ja ¡Ahora nada impedirá que me haga la reina absoluta de este reino y del mundo! ¡Adelante, siervos míos, conquistad el mundo para vuestra reina!

Ordenaba la yegua de la noche, mientras los vampiros salían de todas partes para dispersarse en las cuatro direcciones del mundo.

Mike: ¡No tan rápido, Nightmare Moon!

La llamaba la atención Mike Bluer apareciendo de repente este junto con el grupo.

Nightmare Moon: ¿Vosotros otra vez? ¡No estropeareis mis planes! ¡Siervas mías! ¡Atacad!

En ese momento aparecieron las mane vampiras donde fueron a atacar al grupo.

Mike: ¡Cooper! ¡Ahora!

Cooper: Con gusto. Hora de darle gusto al gatillo.

Decía el vaquero disparando el arma ultravioleta, lanzando un rayo de luz que impactó en las mane vampiras, haciendo que retornaran a sus formas ponis para sorpresa de la yegua de la noche.

Nightmare Moon: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es posible que hayáis deshecho mi hechizo con tanta facilidad!

La yegua nocturna disparó un rayo contra el grupo, pero Mike disparó otro rayo que como la vez anterior, superó al de la yegua de la noche y la mandó estrellarse contra la pared.

Mike bat: ¡Mike! ¡Los vampiros se están dispersando! ¡Va a ser imposible detenerlos a todos!

Ignos: Yo no estaría tan seguro ¡Cooper! ¡Dispara al plato ese con el artefacto dentro!

Cooper: ¡Con gusto!

Cooper disparó el arma contra el plato, haciendo que de ella surgiera un potente rayo ultravioleta que dio en el sol devolviéndolo a su estado anterior. A la vez que hizo que todos los ponis vampiros retornaran a su forma pony.

Nightmare Moon: ¡Nooooo...! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba la yegua de la noche mientras la luz del sol la daba de lleno, haciendo que su forma oscura desapareciera y volviera a ser la princesa Luna.

Luna: Soy...Soy libre.

Wolf: ¡Maldición! Esto estropea mis planes.

Ventus: ¡Y más vas a maldecir, maldito!

Ventus volaba como un cohete contra Wolf Poison, donde el unicornio convocando un portal dimensional, se escapó por él, evitando así al pegaso.

Ventus: Rayos. Se escapó.

Maldecía el pegaso al haber dejado escapar al unicornio. La princesa Luna junto con las mane ya normalizadas, les dio las gracias al grupo.

Luna: Muchas gracias a todos por liberarme de la oscuridad. Ahora liberaré a la princesa Celestia como todos aquellos que fueron apresados por Nightmare Moon.

Cooper: No ha sido nada, princesa Luna.

Ignos: Es nuestro trabajo.

Mike cogió el arma y recuperó el artefacto que estaba dentro, más el que estaba en el plato.

Mike: Bien. Ya tenemos los dos artefactos.

Mike bat: Muchas gracias, amigos, por ayudarme. Había perdido la esperanza de poder salvar Equestria, pero me habéis demostrado que nunca hay que rendirse.

Agradecía el bat pony al grupo. Éstos alegremente le contestaron.

Mike: No es nada, amigo.

Ignos: Ha sido un placer.

Cooper: Nunca pierdas la esperanza.

Rockaid: Recuerda que nunca hay que rendirse. je, je, je.

Respondía el alicornio y los caballeros al cazador de vampiros. En ese momento el enano habló.

Rockaid: A todo esto ¿Cómo volvemos ahora?

Ignos: Es verdad. Ni siquiera sabemos como volver a casa.

Preguntaba estos preocupados, hasta de repente se formó un portal cerca de ellos. Mike sonriendo, dijo.

Mike: Ahí está nuestro billete de idea. Vamos, chicos.

El grupo se despidió y finalmente se fueron por el portal mientras Pinkie Pie alegremente los despedía con un pañuelo. Twilight acercándose al Mike cazador, le preguntó.

Twilight: ¿Y tú que harás? Ahora que ya no hay vampiros por Equestria.

Mike cazador tranquilamente se ajusto sus gafas tintadas y la respondió con una sonrisa.

Mike bat: Quizás no haya ahora vampiros por aquí, pero si en otras partes. También ponis lobos, ponis del pantano, ponis demonios, criaturas del inframundo que un cazador como yo tendrá que darles caza.

Mientras tanto en el túnel dimensional, el grupo iba flotando en dirección a su siguiente destino.

Ignos: Creo que ya le voy pillando el truco a esto.

Cooper: Y yo también.

Comentaban éstos mientras junto con el enano hacían varias piruetas y giros. Ventus le preguntó a Mike.

Ventus: ¿Y a dónde nos vamos ahora?

Mike: Ni idea. Como ya dije antes, es imprevisible. Por cierto, otra cosa, Ventus ¿De qué conoces a Wolf Poison? Aunque yo le conocí en otro mundo, parece que le conoces y él a ti.

Aquello captó la atención del resto del grupo, mientras Ventus ahí se puso a contar su historia.

Ventus: Pues, veréis. Wolf Poison fue el responsable de que me capturasen aquel grupo de asesinos cuando era un potro.

Ignos: ¿En serio? Nos contaste esa historia, pero nada sobre ese llamado Wolf Posion.

Cooper: ¿Qué pasó, viejo?

Ventus: Pues. Por lo visto ese tipo les habló de mí a la liga de asesinos, diciendo que sería un gran recluta y un buen añadido a sus efectivos.

Aquello extrañó al grupo.

Mike: ¿Y por qué lo hizo?

Ventus: No lo sé. Lo supe poco después de que me secuestraran de potro. Solo le vi una o dos veces, pero me bastón para odiar a ese tipo, especialmente porque un día quise escapar, ese tipo se interpuso y con sus púas venenosas que producen debilidad, me atrapó y me llevó de vuelta.

Mike: Que miserable.

Dijo el alicornio sintiendo un gran desprecio hacia Wolf Poison por lo que le hizo a Ventus. Rockaid ahí comentó.

Rockaid: ¿Será desgraciado? Ojala le puedas atrapar algún día.

Ignos: No te preocupes, Ventus. Si llegara el caso, te ayudaremos a darle su merecido a ese tipo por lo que te hizo.

Le decía el unicornio para apoyar a su amigo, apoyando un casco en su hombro. Ventus agradeció el gesto.

Ventus: Gracias, amigos.

Mike: Atención todos. Veo el final.

Finalmente el grupo llegó al final del túnel, donde acabaron en un lugar de un gran basto cielo azul y varias nubes blancas, como algunas gaviotas volando. El grupo estaba como suspendido en el aire.

Ignos: ¿Dónde hemos llegado esta vez?

Preguntaba Ignos mientras Mike y Ventus mirando para abajo, notaron algo y ahí el alicornio preguntó.

Mike: Esto, amigos ¿Alguno de vosotros padece de vértigo?

Ignos: Pues no.

Cooper: Yo tampoco.

Rockaid: Ni yo.

Negaron los tres de padecer vértigo alguno.

Ignos: ¿Por qué nos preguntas eso, Mike?

Mike: Antes de responder ¿Alguno se ha percatado de dónde estamos ahora mismo?

Decía el alicornio señalando hacia abajo y ahí los tres miraron para abajo, para darse cuenta que estaban a enorme altura donde al fondo se veía el mar y una pequeña isla.

Los tres: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaron los tres para empezar a caer mientras Mike y Ventus que eran los únicos que podían volar, fueron raudos y veloces hacia sus compañeros. Ventus rescató a Rockaid mientras Mike con su magia, atrapó a Ignos y a Cooper.

Una vez rescatados el resto del grupo, descendieron hasta la pequeña isla que estaba llena de palmeras con cocos y demás.

Ignos: Vaya susto.

Cooper: Gracias por la ayuda, chicos. Por un momento temí que sería nuestro final.

Ventus: De nada.

Rockaid: En serio, Mike. Podías habernos avisado sobre esto.

Se quejaba el potro mientras se recuperaba el susto. Mike encogiéndose de hombros, le contestó.

Mike: Ya os dije que estos túneles dimensionales eran imprevisibles. Por lo que nunca sabes donde vas a parar.

Cooper: Hablando de parar. Parece que estamos en una especie de isla tropical.

Comentó Cooper y el grupo miró a su alrededor donde efectivamente, estaban en una isla con palmeras y enteramente tropical.

Mike: La verdad es que este sitio no está nada mal.

Ignos: Sí. Después de tanto ir de un lado a otro sin parar, nos viene bien relajarnos.

Rockaid: ¡Apoyo eso!

Cooper: Pues a disfrutarlo.

El vaquero golpeó con el gancho de su bastón revolver, haciendo caer cinco cocos donde el grupo cogió cada uno un coco y se dispusieron a celebrarlo.

Todos: ¡A disfrutar!

Dijeron todos chocando los cocos como si copas se tratasen, pero en el momento que lo hicieron, se escuchó un disparo y luego los cinco cocos reventaron.

¿?: ¡Jard...! ¡Malditas ratas de bodega! ¿En serio creíais qué no me daría cuenta de que vendríais, malditos marineros de agua dulce?

El grupo miró en dirección donde provenía la voz y ahí lo vieron. Un hipogrifo de plumaje azul celeste. Con tono rubio en las patas. Pelo corto rubio y una poblada barba rubia. Ojos dorados. Portaba un traje rojo con amarillo de capitán de barco y un gorro pirata rojo con amarillo y la imagen de una calavera de hipogrifo con dos huesos cruzados abajo. Dicho hipogrifo apuntaba con una pistola pirata al grupo donde estos se pusieron en alerta.

Ventus: Pero ¿Quién es este tipo?

Rockaid: ¿Y por qué nos dispara?

Mike: ¿Quién es usted y por qué nos dispara?

Preguntaba el grupo ante el inesperado personaje. El misterioso hipogrifo mirando al grupo con desconfianza, les habló con tono enfadado.

Hipogrifo: ¡No os hagáis los tontos! ¡Sé para que habéis venido! ¡Coco me lo dijo!

Decía el hipogrifo sacando de su garra libre un coco donde tenía pintado unos cómicos ojos ligeramente bizcos y una boca emulando una sonrisa, todo pintado de rojo.

Hipogrifo: ¡Coco me dijo que unos tipos raros habían venido aquí a por mi tesoro! ¡El gran tesoro que pertenece al gran capitán Mike Barba Rubia! ¡El terror de los siete mares! ¡El peor de las tormentas!

Hablaba sin parar el pirata donde mencionó llamarse Mike. Ahí Rockaid le susurró al grupo.

Rockaid: Creo que habla nuestro idioma, pero no he entendido absolutamente nada de lo que ha dicho. Como mucho que se llama Mike.

Ignos: Vaya. Debe ser el Mike de este mundo.

Cooper: Solo que este es un hipogrifo y además pirata.

Comentaba el grupo mientras Mike miraba alucinado a su homologo de este mundo, a la vez que el pirata seguía hablando con coco.

Mike Barba Rubia: ¿Qué dices, coco? ¡Sí! ¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Sin duda tienen pinta de ser unos truhanes que están dispuestos a robar el tesoro que honradamente he robado y que lo llevo protegiendo desde varias semanas aquí solo sin más compañía que la tuya, coco!

Ventus: ¿Le está hablando a un coco?

Preguntaba confundido Ventus al grupo, al ver que el hipogrifo le estaba hablando al coco como si este le contestara.

Ignos: Está claro que pasar tiempo solo en esta isla le ha afectado bien al cerebro.

Sin previo aviso, el pirata gritó y se lanzó hacia el grupo tratando de cortarles en pedazos con una espada pirata que este sacó. Por supuesto el grupo lo evitó e hicieron que pasara de largo. Ahí Mike trató de razonar con él.

Mike: Tranquilícese, amigo. No venimos a hacerle nada.

Ignos: Sí. En realidad somos viajeros que vinimos de otra dimensión.

Rockaid: Donde un portal surgido de la nada, nos sacó de nuestro mundo y nos llevó a otra dimensión, y al final acabamos aquí por casualidad. No queremos su tesoro para nada.

Ventus: Lo único que queremos es volver a nuestro mundo ¿Entiende?

Trataba el grupo de razonar con el pirata. El hipogrifo mirando con expresión de "¿En serio?" alzó a coco con su garra para tenerlo a su lado, mirar a dicho coco y agitarlo como si asintiera donde ahí el hipogrifo habló.

Mike Barba Rubia: Sí, coco. Parece que hablan nuestro idiota, pero yo solo he oído un "bla, bla, bla" y no me he enterado de nada, pero no cambia el hecho de que vienen a por nuestro tesoro y lo vamos a defender con nuestras vidas ¡Al Ataque!

El hipogrifo se lanzó al ataque mientras el grupo con expresión de aburrimiento y una gota de sudor tipo anime se les caía de la cabeza. Mike con gesto aburrido, lanzó un hechizo que creó lazos mágicos que atrapó al pirata y lo ató a una palmera.

Mike Barba Rubia: ¿Qué hacéis? ¡Soltadme, bellacos! ¡Coco, haz algo!

Gritaba el pirata al coco que había caído unos metros sobre la arena casi a orillas del mar. Mike intentó una vez más razonar con el pirata.

Mike: Pero vamos a ver. No vinimos a por su tesoro. Ya he dicho que solo estamos de paso.

Mike Barba Rubia: ¡Buen intento! ¡Pero se que vinisteis a robarme mi tesoro que está oculto en esa maleza!

Les señalaba con la cabeza la maleza que había cerca, hasta que se dio cuenta que habló de más y se autocorrigió.

Mike Barba Rubia: ¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! ¡Me equivoqué! ¡No hay ningún tesoro en esa maleza!

Cooper: Con que tesoro ¿Eh?

El vaquero fue hacia la maleza y lo apartó para revelar un gran cofre lleno de joyas y oro.

Cooper: Je, je, je. Venid con papá, pequeños.

El pony ladrón estuvo a punto de coger las joyas, hasta que Mike con su magia le atrapó los cascos y lo apartó del cofre.

Mike: Cooper. Deja el cofre.

Cooper: Oh, vamos, Mike. Solo unas joyas pequeñitas de nada.

Ignos: Sí, claro. Es lo primero que dices y luego es una, luego otra. Y antes de que te des cuenta, construyes una casa árbol de oro y diamantes en un manzano para las CMC, donde al final por el peso se acaba hundiendo por el suelo.

Decía con sarcasmo el unicornio mientra Cooper defendiéndose, le respondió.

Cooper: ¡Eh! Pues os pareció una buena idea al principio cuando os lo comenté.

Mike iba a decir algo, hasta que su vista se centró en el interior del cofre donde ahí vio un trozo de metal ovalado con símbolos como de los demás artefactos. Mike miró a sus compañeros donde también lo notaron y asintieron. Luego mirando al pirata con una sonrisa alegre, le dijeron a éste.

Mike: Esto, capitán ¿Se acuerda cuando le dijimos que no nos interesaba su tesoro?

Ignos: Pues resulta que hay una cosa que si nos interesaría coger de su cofre. Je, je, je.

Decían estos sin abandonar su sonrisa. El Mike pirata lejos de querer dejarles hacer nada, les contestó molesto.

Mike Barba Rubia: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Truhanes! ¡Sabía que queríamos robarme mi tesoro! ¡Sois como mi antigua tripulación donde se amotinaron contra mi!

Ventus: ¿Se amotinaron contra usted? ¿Y por qué lo hicieron?

Mike Barba Rubia: ¡Ahhh...! Es una triste historia. Esos miserables se amotinaron por un sencilla razón.

La imagen mostraba al pirata enfrente de su tesoro en medio de un foco de luz mientras unas espadas piratas lo apuntaban a él por todos lados, poniendo nervioso al pirata.

Mike Barba Rubia: ¡Esos traidores me acusaron de robar y quedarme el tesoro solo para mí!

Explicaba el pirata apareciendo en un circulo en medio de la oscuridad contando su historia. Rockaid apareciendo en otro círculo, le comentó.

Rockaid: Pero realmente usted les robó y se quedó para si el tesoro.

Cooper: Es verdad. Lo hizo.

Completó Cooper apareciendo en otro circulo. El pirata mirando feo a éstos, les respondió.

Mike Barba Rubia: ¿Quién está contando la historia? ¡Este tesoro es mío y de nadie más! ¡Coco, acaba con ellos!

Gritaba el pirata al coco donde éste no se había movido el sitio. El grupo rotó los ojos hasta que de repente donde estaba el coco, explotó.

Ignos: ¡Arrea! ¿Eso hizo el coco?

Preguntaba sorprendido el unicornio, pero enseguida hizo acto de presencia de un gran barco pirata.

Mike: Un barco pirata.

Mike Barba Rubia: ¡Es mi barco!

Exclamó el pirata para atención del grupo. En ese momento, el barco paró cerca del grupo y por la cubierta aparecieron varios ponis piratas, donde entre ellos apareció otro pirata que no era un pony, sino un conejo antromorfico de pelaje gris y ojos verdes. Portando unos pantalones pirata morado y una cazadora sin mangas verde. Una bandana blanca en la cabeza. Este último captó la atención de Mike.

Mike: ¿Ayi...?

Preguntó Mike al ver que el conejo era similar a un viejo amigo suyo que conoció hace mucho tiempo. El conejo alzando la voz, dijo.

Conejo: ¡Soy el nuevo capitán Ayi! ¡Capitán barba Rubia! ¡Tienes algo que nos pertenece!

Mike Barba Rubia: ¿Ayi? ¿Mi antiguo primer oficial de cubierta? ¿Cómo osas venir aquí después de que te amotinaras contra mí?

Ayi: ¡Tú te lo búscate cuando quisiste llevarte todo el tesoro para ti!

Mike Barba Rubia: ¡Pues claro que me lo lleve! ¡Por algo soy el capitán!

Ayi: ¡Mercachifle avaricioso!

Mike Barba Rubia: ¡Conejo traidor!

Empezaron a discutir ambos, mientras el grupo veía la peculiar discusión.

Ignos: Al verlos, no sé a quien animar.

Cooper: Ya lo creo, colega.

Ayi: ¡Os rendís y entregáis el tesoro! ¡O tendréis problemas!

Amenazaba el conejo mientras la tripulación apuntaba los cañones al grupo. Mike y los caballeros, presentían problemas.

Ventus: Parece que vamos a tener que pelear de nuevo.

Ignos: Je, je, je. La verdad es que me apetecía un poco de acción.

El grupo sacaba las armas, hasta que Mike ahí les dijo.

Mike: Esperad. Tengo un plan. Dejadme esto a mí.

El alicornio se acercó al barco y mirando a Ayi, le dijo.

Mike: ¡Muy bien, Ayi! ¡Nos rendimos! ¡Y te entregaremos el tesoro!

Los caballeros cayeron al suelo al estilo anime en el momento que Mike dijo eso.

Ventus: ¿Es en serio?

Mike: Miremos el lado bueno. Quizás Ayi sea más razonable.

Más tarde...

Ignos: Oh, sí...Que razonable ha sido.

Rockaid: ¡Este plan sin duda apesta!

Cooper: Sin duda este ha sido el plan más estupido que he visto en mi vida.

Comentaban éstos molestos y mirando feo a Mike. El alicornio ahí les respondió.

Mike: Bueno, bueno. Nadie es perfecto.

Comentaba el grupo que estaban colgados dentro de una red y a punto de ser tirados al mar mientras el Mike pirata estaba atado al mástil del barco.

Ayi: Bien, grumetillos. Es hora de alimentar al calamar gigante.

Grupo: ¿Calamar gigante?

Preguntaron el grupo cuando vieron emerger del agua un enorme calamar donde se le veía una enorme boca con afilados colmillos, dispuesto a devorar al grupo.

Rockaid: Ay, no...Mis días no pueden acabar en la tripa de un calamar gigante de otra dimensión.

Ventus: Bueno. El primer plan falló, ahora probemos uno mío.

Decía Ventus sacando sus Keyblades y cortando la red con ellas. El hipogrifo viendo eso, comentó a Ayi.

Mike Barba Rubia: ¡Menudo capitán de pacotilla estás hecho, Ayi! ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurrió quitarles las armas!

Ayi: ¡Cállate, viejo avaro! ¡Cómo si a ti se te ocurrieran mejores ideas!

Empezaron a discutir ambos mientras un trozo de cuerda cayó sobre el ojo del calamar, haciendo que éste se pusiera furioso y empezara a agitar los tentáculos.

Ayi: ¡Cuidado todo el mundo!

Advertía el conejo mientras la tripulación trataba de mantenerse de pie aunque algunos llegaban a caer al agua. Mike con un rayo mágico, cortó las ataduras de su homologo hipogrifo donde gracias a eso, se liberó y de inmediato cogió una espada listo para luchar.

Ventus: Hora de pelear, equipo.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Mike: Vosotros ocupaos de los piratas. El calamar es mío.

Ignos: Dalo por hecho.

El calamar atacaba el barco, mientras Mike fue a por él y empezó a disparar rayos mágicos, causando fuertes molestias al animal. El calamar intentó golpear a Mike con un tentáculo, pero el alicornio lo atrapó con sus brazos y empelando su enorme fuerza, lo sacó del agua y lo lanzó contra la isla cayendo en ella. El calamar intentaba volver al agua mientras Mike le disparaba rayos mágicos.

Mientras los caballeros y el Mike pirata combatían contra la tripulación del conejo. Ventus iba volando para ocuparse de los piratas pegaso, golpeando a éstos con sus keyblades. Ignos con la cadena de su Cruz de Combate, atrapó la pata de un pirata y lo usó para golpear a un grupo. Rockaid rodeado de piratas, saltó para esquivar el intento de estos de atraparlo y el enano disparó una flecha mágica contra una cuerda que sujetaba una red de pesca, haciendo que cayera contra los piratas atrapándolas en ella. Cooper disparaba a los pies de los piratas haciéndoles bailar para diversión del vaquero.

Ignos: El fragmento.

Decía Ignos mirando el cofre donde en su interior estaba el fragmento brillando en su interior. El unicornio lanzó su cadena tratando de atrapar el fragmento, pero Ayi saltando al cofre y con su espada, golpeó la cadena impidiendo hacerse con la pieza.

Ayi: ¡No tan rápido! Este cofre nos pertenece a nosotros.

Cooper: Vamos, amigo. Solo queremos una cosa que está en el cofre y nos vamos.

Ayi: Sí, claro. Es lo primero que dicen. Luego es una pieza, luego otra, y otra y otra. Hasta que antes de que te des cuenta, tienes ya un barco hecho de oro y diamantes, donde al final acaba hundiéndose en el agua.

Respondía el conejo mientras el Mike pirata combatiendo contra otro pirata, le respondió al conejo.

Mike Barba Rubia: Pues os pareció una buena idea al principio.

Ignos: ¿Dónde oí yo eso antes?

Bromeaba el unicornio mientras Cooper lo miraba feo.

Rockaid: De todos modos ¿No creéis qué amotinarse solo por qué vuestro capitán se quedara el tesoro para él solo no es tomárselo un tanto a la tremenda?

Preguntaba el enano saltando para esquivar a un pirata que trataba de atraparlo y luego atraparlo en el interior de un barril. Ayi que estaba combatiendo contra Ignos le contestó.

Ayi: Si no se trata solo por el tesoro. El problema es que nuestro capitán nunca escucha. Siempre hace lo que quiere sin ni siquiera escuchar nuestras ideas y sugerencias. Solo habla él sin escuchar nunca a los demás.

Mike Barba Rubia: ¿Era eso? ¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijisteis antes?

Ayi: ¡Si te lo he dicho! ¿No te acabo de decir qué nunca escuchas?

Le reprochaba el conejo al hipogrifo mientras, el calamar había vuelto y empezó a golpear con sus tentáculos el barco. Mike que iba volando, disparó rayos mágicos contra dichos tentáculos, obligando al octópodo a apartar las patas. Aprovechando la breve calma, les comentó a ambos.

Mike: Mirad. Sé que no nos incumbe en esto, pero deberíais dejar vuestras diferencias de lado y trabajar juntos. Mike Barba Rubia, no deberías ser tan avaricioso y deberías escuchar más a tu tripulación. Y tú Ayi, deberías confiar más en las decisiones de tu capitán.

El hipogrifo y el conejo se quedaron pensando un momento, hasta que al fina llegaron a un acuerdo.

Mike Barba Rubia: Bueno. Quizás si podía compartir un poco mi tesoro.

Ayi: La verdad es que a mí no me va todo este rollo de capitán. Así que adelante ¡Atención todos! ¡Se acabó el motín! ¡Volvemos con el capitán!

Los piratas lo celebraron alzando sus espadas, pero el calamar volvía a la carga.

Mike Barba Rubia: ¡Adelante, marineros! ¡Mandemos a ese bicho al fondo del mar!

Cooper: ¡Marchando!

Los caballeros usaron sus armas legendarias contra el calamar, causando muchos daños a éste. Mike atrapando un tentáculo, lo usó para rodear y atrapar todas las patas del calamar y luego hacerle un nudo impidiendo usarlos. Luego el barco disparó una salva de cañonazos contra el calamar, causando muchos más daños a éste.

Mike: Hora de pescar a este bicho.

El alicornio cargó su cuerno de magia y disparó un potente rayo dorado que dio de lleno contra el calamar, y hacerlo hundirse al fondo del mar, donde en dicho fondo había una gran piña hundida.

Una vez deshecho del calamar, el hipogrifo acercándose al grupo, les dio las gracias a éstos.

Mike Barba Rubia: Muchas gracias a todos vosotros. Lograsteis que recuperase a mi tripulación y lo más importante, me salvasteis la vida. Por eso os ofrezco cualquier cosa de mi tesoro ¿Verdad, coco?

Decía el hipogrifo mientras sacaba de nuevo a coco y éste la hacía como si asintiera.

Cooper: Ya que estamos...

Respondió el vaquero con una sonrisa, pensando que coger del cofre, hasta que Mike se adelantó y dijo.

Mike: Gracias, capitán. Ya sabemos que coger ahora mismo.

Decía el alicornio cogiendo el artefacto del cofre. Nada más hacer eso, se formó un portal.

Mike: Ahí está nuestro billete de ida. Vamos, chicos.

El grupo fue al portal y se cerró tras de si. El pirata sorprendido, exclamó.

Mike Barba Rubia: ¿Puede hacer eso! ¡Ahhh...! ¡Si lo llego a saber, les habría ofrecido mi barco de oro! ¡Huracanes y tifones!

El grupo acabó en otro lugar. Nada menos que en la ciudad flotante de Cloudsdale. Mike y Ventus podían perfectamente estar de pie sobre las nubes, pero Ignos, Cooper y Rockaid no. Mike rápidamente los atrapó con su magia y les aplicó un hechizo para que pudieran caminar sobre las nubes.

Ignos: ¿Estamos en Cloudsdale?

Ventus: La cuestión es...¿De qué mundo es esta Cloudsadle?

Mientras el grupo charlaba, Mike miró por alrededor por si encontraba una reverencia, hasta que su vista se centró en algo que llamó poderosamente la atención.

Mike: Chicos. Quedaos aquí. Vuelvo en un momento.

Ventus: ¿Qué dices?

Sin responder siquiera, Mike alzó el vuelo y se fue rápidamente de allí.

Cooper: ¿A dónde va ese tipo?

Ignos: No lo sé. Quizás a buscar algo que nos ayude a volver.

Mientras tanto en el interior de un banco, estaba siendo atracado por unos atracadores.

Atracador: ¡Venga! ¡Meta el dinero en la bolsa o te coso a balazos!

Amenazaba el atracador y su banda, mientras el asustado banquero.

Uno de los atracadores retrocedió, hasta que se tropezó y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Ahí el atracador miró que el responsable era un pequeño potro pegaso de pelaje azul y crin rubia de al menos 9 años.

Atracador2: ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Me has hecho tropezar!

Gritó enfadado el atracador mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie, apuntando con su arma al potro donde éste estaba asustado. Los padres del potro trataron de detenerlo.

Yegua: ¡No, por favor! ¡No lo haga!

Semental: ¡Es solo un potro!

Pero el atracador no le escuchaba siquiera. Quería acabar con la vida del potro que le hizo tropezar. Estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo, hasta que de repente surgió de la puerta una estela azul que lo golpeó y lo mandó contra la pared.

Nadie sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Aquella estela que se movía tan veloz, golpeaba con fuerza a cada uno de los atracadores, dejando a todos estos fuera de combate. Y una vez que todos los atracadores estaban en el suelo inconscientes y sus armas destruidas, dicha estela volvió por donde había venido.

El potro pegaso estaba asustado, pero rápidamente fue a los brazos de sus padres donde éstos lo abrazaron con fuerza y asegurándose de que no estuviera herido su hijo.

La estela azul de ante se detuvo justo donde estaban los caballeros, rebelando que era nada menos que Mike Bluer.

Ventus: ¿Dónde te habías ido, Mike?

Preguntaba Ventus. Mike tranquilamente le respondió al pegaso rojo.

Mike: Simplemente dando una vuelta rápida.

Otro portal se formó donde estaba el grupo.

Cooper: Otro portal.

Rockaid: A ver si éste nos lleva a casa. Tengo ganas de volver con mi Sweetie Belle y tener con ella mi sesión de besos.

El grupo entró en el portal. Por fortuna esta vez lo llevaron al punto de partida donde empezó todo que era nada menos que el cementerio que los llevó antes. Por lo que habían llegado por fin a la dimensión de origen...O al menos estos pensaban.

Armor: ¡Quietos todos! ¡Que nadie se mueva!

Mike y los caballeros se sorprendieron de encontrarse a Shining Armor y un gran contingente de soldados apuntando con sus lanzas al grupo.

Ventus: Shining ¿Qué haces?

Ignos: Somos nosotros.

Rockaid: Sí. Ya sabes, el potro favorito de tu esposa.

Cooper: Señor Morning. No puede haberse olvidado ya de nosotros.

Hablaban estos que empezó a preocuparles la idea de que hubiesen acabado en un mundo equivocado.

Armor: No os conozco de nada...Salvo a él.

Dijo el unicornio señalando con su lanza precisamente a Cooper.

Coper: ¿Cómo?

Armor: Tennessee Cooper. También conocido como el Demonio Sanguinario. Criminal altamente peligroso de categoría "SSS", con una recompensa de más de 500.000.000 de bits vivo y el triple si es muerto o en estado agónico. Buscado preferentemente muerto y sentenciado a muerte en más de 25 reinos. Acusado de robo, atraco a casco armado, asesinato, extorsión, amenazas, secuestro, incendiario, traficante de armas y esclavos, realizar acto satánicos incluyendo sacrificios sangrientos, falsificador, violador, abuso de menores, alborotador, canibalismo, bullying, machista extremo, por colaborar en el guión de Dragón Ball Evolution, robarle el diente de oro a un anciano mediante la táctica del tirón, rascarse la rabadilla en público, darle una azote en los flancos de la princesa Celestia, tirar basura en los parques, pintarle un bigote en un retrato de la princesa Luna y por fumar en zonas de "no smoking". Todos los reinos tienen orden preferente de darte caza y sentenciarte a muerte nada más verte. Y luego emplear tu piel para hacer una alfombra para el cuarto de la princesa Luna y donar todos tus órganos y en especial tu cerebro a la ciencia para prever al mundo de criminales locos y sanguinarios como tú.

Decía Shining Armor sorprendiendo en gran medida a los presentes, en especial a Cooper que no se esperaba una acusación así.

Cooper: ¿Quéeee? ¡No, señor Morning! ¡Es un error! ¡Sea lo que sea, yo no tengo nada que ver con todo eso! ¡Lo juro!

Hablaba Cooper tratando de convencer a Shining Armor, pero éste no parecía querer cambiar de idea.

Armor: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Soldados! ¡Preparaos para disparar contra ese maldito hijo de mala yegua a mi orden!

Ordenaba Shining a sus soldados mientras los guardias unicornios preparaban sus cuernos para lanzar rayos mágicos. Cooper que ya estaba enormemente asustado, trató de rogar que no lo hicieran.

Cooper: ¡Nooo..! ¡Se lo suplico, señor Morning! ¡Lamento todas las bromas pesadas que le hice en el pasado! ¡Pero por favor, no me mate! ¡Le juro por el bigote de mi tía abuela segunda por parte de madre, que no le volveré a hacer ninguna otra broma pesada en mi vida! ¡Le suplico que no me mate!

Rogaba por su vida estando éste de rodillas y suplicando clemencia. Shining Armor no parecía estar dispuesto a cambiar de idea y finalmente dio la orden.

Armor: ¡Fuego!

En ese instante todos los unicornios dispararon, pero no rayos mágicos, sino confetis y serpentinas donde todas estas cubrieron el vaquero.

El grupo miró extrañado aquello, hasta que vieron reírse a grandes carcajadas a Shining Armor y a los guardias.

Armor: Ja, ja, ja ¡Picaste, Cooper! Ja, ja, ja. Por Celestia, que a gusto me he quedado. Ja, ja, ja.

Cooper: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡El señor Morning me ha gastado un bromazo, precisamente a mí! ¡Y encima me lo he tragado completamente!

Decía enfadado el vaquero al darse cuenta que por una vez, Shining le hizo una gran broma y él picó completamente en ella. Shining recuperándose del ataque de risa, le respondió al vaquero.

Armor: Ja, ja, ja. En realidad la idea fue de Adelia y sinceramente, esta si que ha sido una broma digna de realizar. Hasta me dijo que lo grabaría todo en vídeo y me daría un copia. Ja, ja, ja. Ahora tendré consuelo cada vez que hagas alguna de tus idioteces, solo tendré que ver el vídeo de ti pidiendo clemencia por tu vida para reírme un poco. Ja, ja, ja.

Explicaba el semental riéndose sin parar, donde al final Mike y los caballeros se unieron a éste mientras el vaquero estaba que echaba humo por las orejas al ver que por una vez, él había sido la victima de una broma.

Mike: Ja, ja, ja. Nada mal. Ja, ja, ja.

Rockaid: Amigo. Eso ha sido sin duda genial. Ja, ja, ja.

Ignos: Ja, ja, ja. Reconoce, Cooper, que esta vez te han pillado, pero bien. Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaban estos sin dejar de reírse, para molestia de Cooper. Mike se giró y vio que la tumba de su homologo de este mundo no estaba. Ahí sonrió. Más tarde el grupo salió del cementerio, hasta que alguien chocó contra Mike.

Mike: Cuidado.

¿?: Perdón...

Mike vio que el que se chocó con él, era nada menos que su "yo" de este mundo. El joven potro Mike Bluer pegaso. Ambos Mikes se miraron el uno al otro un tanto sorprendidos.

Mike potro: Oiga, señor ¿Por qué se parece tanto a mí?

Mike: No lo sé, pequeño. Yo también podría preguntar por qué tú te pareces a mí.

Bromeó el Mike mayor haciendo reír al pequeño. Ventus ahí le llamó.

Ventus: Mike ¿Vienes?

Mike: Enseguida.

Mike pegaso: ¿Conoces a los Caballeros de la Realeza?

Preguntó el potro estando éste sorprendido de que un caballero de la realeza le hablase al Mike mayor. Mike mirando al pequeño con una sonrisa, le contestó.

Mike: Digamos que hemos estado trabajando juntos un tiempo.

Mike pegaso: Los Caballeros de la Realeza son geniales. Cuando sea mayor, quiero ser como ellos.

Decía en parte emocionado el potro. Mike sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de su homologo, le comentó a éste mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Mike: Seguro que si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, lo conseguirás.

Mike pegaso: Gracias, señor.

Yegua: Mike, hijo ¿Vienes?

Ambos Mike miraron en dirección donde provenía la voz. Ahí Mike mayor pudo ver a los homólogos pegasos de sus padres adoptivos.

Mike pegaso: Voy, mamá.

El potro fue volando hacia donde estaban sus padres. Luego se giró y agitando su casco, se despedía de Mike y éste hizo lo mismo con su casco mientras sonreía, para luego ir junto con los caballeros y grupo. Ahí Ignos le comentó a Mike.

Ignos: Oye, Mike. Sé que tu equipo y tú tenéis que iros dentro de unos días. Por eso Ventus y yo queríamos pedirte un pequeño favorcillo.

Mike: ¿Un pequeño favorcillo?

Preguntó extrañado el alicornio ante lo que le podría pedirle Ignos y Ventus.

Más tarde...

Ventus Night: ¡Esto es genial! ¡Siento que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa!

Exclamaba el alicornio resultado de la fusión entre Ventus e Ignos con el Amuleto del Sol y la Luna Fundidas conocido como Ventus Night. El alicornio volaba como una estela morada por los cielos de Canterlot a una velocidad que ni Rainbow igualaría en siglos. Dicho alicornio volaba a alta velocidad completamente emocionado. Ascendió por los cielos hasta realizar por lo menos un triple Sonic Rainbow a gran altura.

El alicornio volaba hasta llegar a la estratosfera del planeta donde ahí se detuvo por un momento. Ventus Night alzó sus cascos y con ellas formó por un lado una esfera dorada como el sol, mientras la otra era una esfera de luz plateada como la luna. Ahí las junto para formar una sola esfera de luces doradas y plateadas. Acto seguido le dio una patada que la mandó volando a gran velocidad por el aire y el alicornio a gran velocidad se desplazó hasta alcanzar la esfera y darla otra patada.

Como si un partido de tenis contra sí mismo estuviera, el alicornio que golpeaba sin cesar dicha esfera hasta que finalmente dio una patada final a la esfera y la mandó al espació donde al final provocó una explosión de luz dorada y plateada. Sobraba decir que el alicornio estaba enormemente emocionado.

Mientras en tierra, Mike como su patrulla y del grupo de los caballeros, observaban la gran estela morada que iba de un lado a otro por los cielos.

Starlight: Es increíble lo que pueden hacer los dos fusionados con ese amuleto.

Trixie: Sí, mejor amiga de la gran y poderosa Trixie. Trixie reconoce que eso del amuleto es una pasada total.

Comentaban ambas yeguas. Twilight al lado de Mike, le comentó al alicornio.

Twilight: Nunca pensé que les dejarías a los dos el amuleto para que hicieran de nuevo su fusión.

Mike encogiéndose de hombros, la respondió.

Mike: Partiremos en unos días, así que supongo que no pasará nada que les deje el amuleto por un tiempo y se divierten un poco.

Holy: Sí. Je, je, je. Vaya que si lo hacen.

Ryu: (Por lo visto les gusta hacer el idiota a esos dos).

Comentaban también la fénix y el zorro de fuego, mientras Mike sonreía levemente.

Varios días después, llego finalmente la hora de la partida para la Patrulla Harmony. La patrulla estaba enfrente de la compuerta de la zona de carga, despidiéndose de sus amigos caballeros.

Mike: Bueno, amigos. Ha llegado la hora de despedirse.

Celestia: Muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que nos habéis dado, Patrulla Harmony.

Fox: No hay por qué darlas, princesa. Es nuestro trabajo.

Vulcan: Je, je, je. Sí. Que es machacar a los malos y todo eso.

Rockaid: Tú lo has dicho, amigo. Je, je, je. Algún día deberíamos juntarnos de nuevo, para intentar demoler algo.

Vulcan: Te tomo la palabra, enano. Je, je, je.

Comentaban ambos maestros de la demolición y la destrucción, chocando de cascos.

Lucia: Yo me tengo que ir junto con los Purificadores.

Decía la dragona robot. Ahí White Wolf se despedía de ella.

White Wolf: Cuídate mucho, amiga.

Lucia: Lo haré, pegaso. Y muchas gracias por llevarme a los sitios donde antes pasó Lucia. Fue agradable visitar la Montaña del Viento y el Inframundo.

White Wolf: Je, je, je. No hay de que.

Cadence: Eres bienvenida cuando quieras, Lucia.

Lucia: Gracias, alicornio. Trataré de volver aquí alguna vez. Cuidaos todos.

Se despedía Lucia mientras se reunía contra los demás robots purificadores en el Nexo de datos. Ahí los robots descargaron sus datos en dicho nexo incluido Lucia, e instantes después dicho nexo junto con los robots purificadores, fueron teletransportados.

Todos los datos recolectados por los robots, iban por la red de datos dorada en dirección a Cybros. Entre ellos iba una luz roja parpadeante, donde en ella se escuchaba una voz conocida.

Blackgate: Sí. Je, je, je. Una parte de mi viaja a la llamada Cybros. Je, je, je. Pronto los secretos de los Purificadores serán todo míos.

Se jactaba el programa corrupto mientras viajaba de forma indetectable hasta Cybros.

Star White: La verdad es que esto de viajar a otro mundo ha sido muy interesante.

Heart Fire: Es verdad. La verdad es que no me importaría ir a otro mundo para ver como es.

Comentaban ambos hermanos junto con sus fénix y sus amigos Night Ray y Terrax. Así hasta que la Apple Bloom mayor con tono serio les dijo a éstos.

Apple Bloom adulta: De momento el único lugar donde iréis vosotros será a vuestro cuarto castigados por haberos ido a otro mundo sin permiso.

Los potros se quejaron con un gran "jooo". Mientras Rockaid ahí trató de animarlos.

Rockaid: Tranquilos. Yo por algunos "accidentes" sin importancia, también sufrí algún que otro castigo verdaderamente injusto y absurdo. Ya veréis, cuando antes os deis cuenta, os levantaran el castigo.

Heart Fire: Gracias, Rockaid. Y esperemos volver a vernos pronto.

Decía la potra alicornio acercándose al enano y ahí le dio un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que Rockaid se sonrojara un poco. Star White y Night Ray miraron la escena con ganas de matar al enano, Star White quería partirlo en dos con su katana mientras Night Ray quería encerrarlo en una prisión de cristal. Ahí Sweetie Belle se quejó mientras abrazaba a Rockaid y lo apartaba de la potra alicornio mientras la decía enfadada a esta.

Sweetie: ¡Ehhh...! ¡Que ese es mi potrillo! ¡Búscate el tuyo!

Heart Fire: ¡Oh, Sweetie Belle! ¿Estabas ahí? Creí que no estabas.

Bromeaba la potra alicornio, haciendo que al final todos incluso Sweetie Belle se rieran. Sweetie Bot estaba despidiéndose de Gizmo.

Sweetie Bot: Espero que tanto tú como la patrulla volváis algún día. Al menos con vosotros ya no me siento la única "bot" de por aquí.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios".

Sweetie Bot: Sí, Gizmo. Yo también te echaré de menos.

Comentaban alegremente ambos. Scootaloo susurrando a Apple Bloom, la comentó a ésta.

Scootaloo: No importa que sea una robot, aun no me imagino cómo lo hace para entender la cosa voladora esa.

Ventus: Bueno, Mike. Ojala os pudiéramos ayudar en vuestra luchar contra Arek ese, pero nosotros también tenemos nuestras obligaciones aquí en nuestro mundo.

Ignos: Sí. Y es raro que al menos tengamos un día sin que tengamos que enfrentarnos a un loco que quiere destruir el mundo.

Mike: Lo entiendo. De todos modos, si alguna vez necesitáis ayuda, no dudéis en llamarnos.

Ignos: Lo mismo digo, amigo. Y si puedes traerte ese amuleto tan chulo, mejor. Je, je, je.

Mike: Je, je, je. Os tomo la palabra, amigos.

Los tres sementales se echaron a reír mientras chocaban de cascos. Eye Fox acercando un dispositivo de datos, se lo entregaba al enano mientras le decía a este con una sonrisa.

Fox: Toma, Rockaid. Aquí tengo todos los modelos de flechas multitipo que fui creando desde mis inicios y que te podrían servir.

Rockaid: Gracias, encanto. Seguro que le sacaré partido. Aunque una cosa también me gustaría tener, y es un fénix celeste tan chulo como el que lleváis vosotros.

Comentaba el enano que le gustaba la idea de tener su propio fénix celeste. Mike escuchando eso y con una sonrisa, le dijo al enano.

Mike: Si alguna vez vienes al Imperio Celeste, te llevaré donde crían a los fénix celeste y te regalaré encantado uno.

Rockaid: ¿En serio? ¡Eso suena genial! Ya lo estoy viendo ¡Rockaid Hunter! ¡Caballero del fénix!

Decía completamente emocionado el potro mientras por encima de su cabeza, se formaba una nubecilla donde en ella se veía a sí mismo con un fénix y fusionándose con él hasta formar una armadura tipo Bankai. Deslizándose por el suelo aparecía Sweetie Belle que le agarraba de una de sus patas delanteras y miraba al potro con ojos y sonrisa de completa enamorada mientras cerca de ellos se veía a un furioso y completamente celoso Button que miraba con ojos llenos de ira y odio mientras apretaba los dientes de furia.

Al grupo de los caballeros se imaginaron la escena de otra manera. Una nubecilla conjunta donde en ella se veía a Rockaid, más un fénix celeste, igual a explosión nuclear.

Rarity: Oh, cielos...

Mapache: Eso es lo peor que podría pasar.

Armor: Esperemos que eso nunca llegue a pasar.

Rainbow: Si el enano por sí solo es tan destructivo, no quiero ni imaginarse con un fénix de esos.

Trixie: Trixie se imagine el fin del mundo si algo así llegara a pasar.

Alex: Por una vez debo estar de acuerdo contigo, Trixie.

Un enorme escalofrió se formó en el grupo de los caballeros al imaginarse dicha escena si el potro llegara a tener su propio fénix celeste.

Mike: Bueno, chicos. Cuidaos.

Camaleón: Que os vaya bien en vuestro mundo.

Cooper: Igualmente, mi cambiante amigo.

Ember: Bueno, lobito. Hasta otra.

Mike: ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así, Ember?

Ember: Podría, pero entonces ya no sería tan divertido para mí. Je, je, je.

Respondió la unicornio plateada con una sonrisa burlona mientras Mike rotaba los ojos un tanto frustrado por el comentario de Ember.

Celestia: Suerte en vuestra misión, patrulla.

Adelia: Gracias, princesa. Cuídate, Coopy. Y no hagas alguna estupided aprovechando que yo ya no estoy aquí para ponerte en tu lugar.

Cooper: ¡Que es Cooper, maldita sea!

Respondió molesto el vaquero haciendo reír a todos por su reación. Finalmente la patrulla subió a la nave y ahí se despidieron de sus amigos caballeros mientras la compuerta de la nave se cerraba y la nave empezó a despegar, y atravesar un portal dimensional.

Twilight: Se fueron ya.

Pinkie: Voy a echarlos de menos.

Mapache: Yo también. La verdad es que eran buena gente.

Ignos: Sí. Y Mike sabía como poner en su lugar a Cero, eso era una de las cosas que más me gustaban del alicornio.

Ventus: Je, je, je. A mí también me gustaba eso. Sobre todo cuando aquella vez que le dio unos buenos puñetazos y la sometió al suelo cuando ésta se ponía a insultarnos.

Rockaid: Sobre todo eso. ja, ja, ja.

Todos se echaron a reír a carcajadas al acordarse de ello. Finalmente los caballeros podían volver a sus propias preocupaciones y deberes en su mundo.

Mientras tanto en otro mundo, se veía la silueta de un semental terrestre que iba caminando por un camino. Dicha silueta se topó con una enorme roca que tapaba el camino. Dicho semental miró por un momento la roca, para luego colocar su casco bajo dicha roca y levantarla como si no pesara nada. El semental tenía la roca encima suya como si fuese una pluma y luego mirando al suelo, exclamó.

¿?: ¡Anda! Un bit. Que suerte.

Continuara.


	42. Los Destinianos

**Los Destinianos**

En una casa que era nada menos que de la pegaso Fluttershy. La pegaso estaba dando el desayuno a sus animales y por supuesto el conejo Ángel, de un descuido de su dueña cogió una bolsa entera y echó todo su contenido en su plato donde de inmediato el conejo se puso a comer como un descosido.

Fluttershy: Ángel. No te comas toda al comida, que luego te dolerá la barriga.

Le decía su dueña al conejo donde éste pasaba de ella y seguía comiendo hasta que se le hinchaba la barriga (ya veremos si luego te arrepientes de no haber seguido los consejos de tu dueña XDD). En ese momento se escuchó una voz.

¿?: Fluttershy, cariño. Ya estoy despierto.

Fluttershy: Ah, Dawn, cariño. Me alegro que estés ya despierto. Te tengo ya preparado el desayuno.

Respondió muy alegre la pegaso, mientras escuchaba el sonido de alguien bajando por las escaleras.

¿?: Estupendo, mi mariposa.

Bajando por las escaleras apareció un semental terrestre de pelaje naranja, crin color café claro y peinado de forma alborotada, con un mechón rojo. Ojos azul zafiro. Su cutie mark era de una nota músical con katana atravesándola. Tenía un cuerpo bien marcado como si fuese un atleta. Lo más llamativo de aquel semental es que tenía una cicatriz larga en el ojo derecho. Cuando el semental vio a Fluttershy, la saludó muy alegremente.

Dawn: Buenos días, mi mariposa.

Fluttershy: Buenos días, mi querido Dawn.

Ambos se dieron un dulce y tierno beso. Ángel viendo eso, hizo un leve gesto de asco. Por lo visto ambos ponis eran novios y vivían juntos en la casa de la pegaso.

Fluttershy llevó al semental a la cocina, donde en la mesa había una cantidad increíble de comida.

Fluttershy: Aquí tienes, querido. Espero que te guste lo que he preparado.

Le hablaba dulcemente la yegua al semental, mientras el semental viendo la cantidad de comida con asombro, la comentó.

Dawn: Vaya, Fluttershy. Gracias, pero ¿No es mucha comida? Quiero decir, normalmente no haces tanta.

Ante el comentario del semental, Fluttershy se rió y le dijo a su novio.

Fluttershy: Si lo he hecho así, es porque hoy es el aniversario en que tú me declaraste y nos hicimos novios y hicimos en el sofá que...

Fluttershy se calló en la última parte y al final se quedó con un leve rubor en el rostro al recordar lo que fuese lo último. Dawn sonriendo ampliamente, la agradeció el gesto.

Dawn: Muchas gracias, mi mariposa ¿Y tú? ¿No vas a comer nada?

Fluttershy: No, Dawn. Yo ya comí.

Dawn: Estupendo.

El semental se sentó enfrente de la mesa y empezó a comerse toda la comida. El semental lograba comerse grandes cantidades de comida, pero no como un salvaje. El semental comía con muy buenos modales. Tras varios minutos, finalmente el semental terminó todo lo que había sobre la mesa y lo sorprendente, es que no parecía haber engordado ni un solo kilo.

Dawn: Gracias por la comida.

Agradecía el semental juntando sus cascos como un rezo y con los ojos cerrados. Luego se levantó de la mesa.

Dawn: Voy afuera a ver que hacen los demás.

Fluttershy: Muy bien, querido. Ten cuidado.

Dawn: Lo tendré, mi mariposa.

Ambos se dieron un dulce y tierno beso y tras despedirse de su novia, el semental se fue camino a Ponyville.

El semental iba caminando tranquilamente, hasta que se topó con una inesperada roca gigante que cortaba el camino.

Dawn: ¿De dónde ha salido esta enorme roca? Seguro que algún gamberro lo habrá dejado por ahí para molestar.

Comentaba el semental, pensando que la enorme roca estaba ahí por obra de algún gracioso. El semental se acercó a dicha roca y pasó su casco debajo de ella. Ahí contra todo pronostico, el semental la levantó hasta tenerla encima de su cabeza como si fuese una pluma. Ahí su vista se centró en el suelo donde vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Dawn: ¡Anda! Un bit. Que suerte.

Decía animado el semental, lanzando la roca a una enorme distancia hasta perderse en la lejanía. Luego cogió el bit y se lo guardó.

Dawn: Bien. Sigamos.

El semental volvió a irse caminando, mientras tanto en la mansión del nefasto Blueblood, el semental estaba tranquilamente tumbado y relajado en el sofá de su mansión. Hasta que de repente su tranquilidad fue truncada cuando atravesó el techo la roca que había lanzando antes Dawn y atravesó el suelo donde por poco no aplastó a Blueblood.

Blueblood: ¿Pero qué...?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el suelo por donde estaba en príncipe, se hundió con él donde Blueblood gritó de terror al caer a la planta baja.

El semental iba caminando por el camino, hasta que finalmente llegó al pueblo de Ponyville. El semental era saludado por la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo.

Dawn iba directo hacia el Sugar Cube Cornet para saludar a un amigo que trabajaba en dicha tienda. Cuando entró, fue recibido por la señora Cake tras el mostrador.

Sra. Cake: Buenos días, Dawn.

Dawn: Buenos días, señora Cake ¿Está mi amigo Insigth aquí?

Preguntó el semental a la yegua. La señora Cake empacando unos pasteles, le contestó.

Sra. Cake: Lo siento, Dawn. No está aquí. Se fue junto con Pinkie Pie a llevar unas tartas por encargo.

Dawn: Vaya. Que lastima. Esperaba verle para saludarle.

Comentaba Dawn con algo de pena por no ver a su amigo, hasta que alguien le llamó.

¿?: ¡Eh, Dawn! ¡Aquí!

El semental se giró y ahí vio sentado en una mesa a un alicornio de pelaje blanco, crin azul claro y cola del mismo color, ojos azules, cutie mark de un escudo con dos espadas entrecruzadas entre si en medio del escudo. Portando una cazadora roja. Dawn al ver al alicornio blanco, sonrió y le saludó.

Dawn: ¡Ah! Hola, Holy Blade.

El semental se sentó junto con el alicornio blanco que por lo visto le conocía. Ahí ambos amigos comentaron.

Blade: ¿Cómo te va, amigo?

Dawn: Estupendamente ¿Y tú con Pleasure Wish? ¿Y el potro que tenéis desde hace poco?

Blade: Mi esposa está bastante bien, y nuestro hijo pese a tener pocos meses, está bien sano y fuerte.

Dawn: Ja, ja, ja. Me alegro, amigo. Menuda sorpresa nos distes a todos cuando nos dijiste que te ibas a casar con Pleasure.

Blade: ¿Y por qué no? Pleasure Wish ha sido muy cercana a mi y la quiero con toda mi alma. No me arrepiento de haberme declarado aquel día, tras aquello, ya sabes. Con ese loco de Dolf, las piedras y todo eso.

Dawn: No me lo recuerdes. Los problemas que nos dio ese tipo y su maldito libro de monstruos legendarios. Hablando de eso, otra cosa, Holy Blade ¿Ya te recuperaste sobre eso? Ya sabes. Lo que utilizaste en tu lucha final contra Dolf en su forma de demonio mayor.

Preguntaba Dawn esto último. Holy Blade rotando la mirada a otro lado, le respondió un tanto dudoso.

Blade: Ehh...Más o menos...Cloud Moon me dijo que no la volviera a usar hasta que me haya recuperado del todo. Ya que me contó que tardaría un tiempo en que se me restaurase ese poder.

Dawn: De todos modos, fue tremendo lo que hiciste allí arriba. Incluso los omnipotentes padre y madre se quedaron impresionados por lo que lograste conseguir ese día.

Le comentaba el terrestre a su amigo alicornio, donde ahí Holy Blade levemente sonriente, le respondió.

Blade: Sí. Ya lo creo que sí. Solo espero no tener otra batalla de esa magnitud durante mucho tiempo. Ya tenemos bastante con ese loco de Lord Pain.

Dawn: Solo espero que no ocurran más cosas extrañas de momento.

Comentaban ambos amigos, hasta que de repente se escuchó a lo lejos una especie de ruidos fuertes como de disparos o explosiones que alertó a ambos sementales.

Dawn: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Blade: Ha sonado cerca del bosque.

Dawn: Sea lo que sea, requiere que lo investiguemos. Avisaré a los demás.

 **Horas más tarde.**

Por el espacio, iban las naves de los cazadores de sombras. En la nave insignia conocida como el Filo Sombrío, una nave tipo crucero como las demás, de tono violeta, pero con tonos dorados que la distinguía de las demás y ser ligeramente más grande. Junto con varias naves corsarias de escolta. En su interior estaban Darkwing junto con la patrulla, su marido Onyx, como la matriarca Raszagal y la general Lilith.

Darkwing: Bueno ¿Qué tenemos?

Preguntaba Darkwing mientras su fénix Dark Cloud que estaba sobre la grupa de Onyx, respondió.

Dark Cloud: Pues espacio, más espacio y más espacio donde alcanza la vista, y un encantador planeta que es como el de nuestra dimensión.

Comentaba en plan broma el fénix oscuro, mientras Onyx se tapó la boca para contener las ganas de reírse y Darkwing rotó los ojos. Lilith ahí la contestó a Darkwing.

Lilith: De momento no hemos encontrado ningún indicio de híbridos activos por el planeta. Para estar más seguros, tendremos que bajar al planeta e investigar.

Decía la generala mientra se limaba una pezuña. La matriarca Raszagal ahí dijo.

Raszagal: Podremos enviar a nuestros exploradores para que hagan un reconocimiento de la zona y ver si encontramos algo.

Aconsejaba ahora la matriarca. Darkwing asintiendo, respondió.

Darkwing: Muy bien. Enviadlos. Mientras tanto, la patrulla y yo bajaremos cerca de Ponyville para ver como son los habitantes de este mundo. Nunca se sabe, podrían ser como en nuestro mundo o distinto. Mejor asegurarse.

Lilith: Como digas, Darkwing.

Darkwing fue a prepararse junto con la patrulla, donde Onyx estaba con ellos.

Dark: Bien, equipo ¿Estáis todos listos?

Red: Sí, Darkwing.

Ocelot: Perfectamente, preciosa.

Eye Falcon: Nada se escapará a mi vista.

Vulcania: En caso de problemas, mis armas están listas para todo.

Mistic: Ningún lugar estará a salvo de que yo aparezca en las situaciones más inesperadas.

Onyx: Yo estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase, Darkwing.

Dark: Gracias, amor.

Respondió Darkwing ante las palabras de su novio. La alicornio sonreía al ver que su grupo estaba listo para partir y luego de ir a una zona de teletransporte, dijo.

Dark: ¿Está la nave matriz en posición?

Centurión: Sí, señorita Darkwing. Serán teletransportados en breve.

Informaba un centurión que estaba en un panel de control.

Darkwing: Bien, equipo ¿Preparaos para el teletransporte?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Dark Cloud: Por un tubo..

Respondió Dark Cloud, haciendo que Darkwing lo mirase raro por un momento mientras el fénix se reía levemente. Finalmente el centurión pulsó el botón y el grupo fue de inmediato teletransportado.

En el interior del bosque, bajo el haz de energía de una nave matriz abierta, aparecieron en unos haces de energía, Darkwing y su equipo al completo.

Dark: Ya estamos aquí.

Mistic cambiando a la forma de halcón, voló hasta estar subida a una rama y mirar a su alrededor.

Mistic: Parece que está todo despejado.

Comentaba la yegua para ir bajando volando para reunirse con el grupo y retornar a su forma original.

Red: Bien. Ahora solo queda acercarnos a Ponyville.

Dark: Sí. Cuanto antes vayamos, mejor.

Decían ambas yeguas, hasta que ahí Ocelot las comentó a éstas.

Ocelot: Esperad un momento, lindas. Os recuerdo que estamos en otro mundo y no sabemos como serán sus habitantes. A diferencia de nuestro mundo, quizás ver a dos alicornios paseando tranquilamente por Ponyville, llame mucho la atención.

Eye Falcon: Ocelot tiene razón. Quizás deberíais ocultar las alas.

Apoyaba el francotirador, estando de acuerdo con su compañero. Darkwing y Red Fire tuvieron que darles la razón a éstos.

Red: Tienes razón, Ocelot.

Dark: Mejor ocultemos las alas.

Ambas yeguas escondieron sus alas, Darkwing bajo su cazadora y Red Fire bajo su armadura. Ocelot acercándose a Mistic, la colocó unas gafas de sol mientras la decía a ésta.

Ocelot: Y una yegua que parece alicornio con alas de murciélago y ojos raros también llamaran bastante la atención ¿No crees así, linda?

Mistic: Sí. Supongo que tienes razón.

Respondía Mistic, ocultando sus alas bajo la armadura que ésta llevaba puesta.

Dark: Bien, Ocelot ¿Podemos irnos ya? ¿O aun queda algún otro detalle importante que ocultar?

Preguntaba Darkwing bromeando un poco. Ocelot sonriendo a ésta y ajustándose el sombrero que llevaba, la contestó.

Ocelot: No. Ahora estáis perfectas. Je, je, je.

Dark Cloud: Sí. Lastima que tengáis que ocultar cosas como las alas o eso, ya que estáis lindas con ello a la vista. Aunque dicen que la belleza verdadera está en el interior...Al menos eso dicen.

El grupo se rió levemente, para luego empezar a caminar por el pueblo. Ninguno se percató de una cámara espía en forma de abejorro los estaba espiando desde un árbol.

Onyx: ¿Creéis qué habrá unas mane como las nuestras, incluyendo a las princesas Celestia y Luna?

Preguntaba Onyx al grupo. Estos ahí comentaron.

Red Fire: Posiblemente.

Vulcania: Cada mundo es único. Aunque también tienen muchas similitudes y diferencias con nuestro mundo.

Dark: Ya veremos como será este mundo.

El grupo iba caminando, hasta que Ocelot se detuvo.

Onyx: ¿Pasa algo, Ocelot?

Preguntaba el bat pony. Ocelot mirando de reojo el bosque, le contestó.

Ocelot: Me parece que nos están acechando, y no van a ser una visita agradable.

Nada más decir eso, unos disparos surgieron del bosque en dirección al grupo.

Ocelot: ¡Cuidado!

Advirtió Ocelot sacando su espada y desviando los disparos que iban hacia él, mientras el resto del grupo se ponían a cubierto.

Mistic: ¿Y ahora quién nos ataca?

Vulcania: Si apenas acabamos de llegar.

Comentaban éstas, ambas escondidas de detrás de un árbol para cubrirse del fuego enemigo.

En ese momento aparecieron del bosque, unas máquinas parecidas a gorilas con cabeza de calavera y brazos armados con enormes ametralladoras unidas a una carga en la espalda mediante unos tubos que enviaban las balas a dichas armas. Dichos robots disparaban al grupo de forma incesante, arrasando con todo árbol que se topasen en su camino.

Red: ¡Eh, Ocelot! ¡Supongo que ahora podemos sacar las alas y demás! ¿No?

Comentaba está casi en plan broma la alicornio de fuego, mientras creaba una barrera de fuego para protegerse de los disparos. Ocelot contraatacando con sus pistolas, la contesto con su típica actitud bromista.

Ocelot: Por mí, si queréis conservar vuestra tapadera. Yo no tengo problema con eso.

Ante la graciosa respuesta de su compañero, Darkwing, Red Fire y Mistic sacaron de inmediato sus alas y se prepararon para combatir al enemigo.

Dark: ¡Dark Cloud! ¡Bankai!

Dark Cloud: ¡Marchando!

El fénix oscuro se fusionó con Darkwing, formando así su armadura Bankai.

Red: ¡Modo de Combate!

Alzó la voz Red Fire para que su crin y cola se prendieran en llamas. Ahora el grupo estaba listo para combatir.

Los robots disparaban contra el grupo de forma incesante. Darkwing con las Hunter Fangs, esquivaba volando los disparos hasta que se puso encima de uno y le clavó las dagas en los receptores ópticos. Luego de sacarlas del robot, las combinó para convertirlas en una lanza con dos puntas donde una era de luz blanca y la otra de luz negra, atravesó el pecho y generando magia en las puntas, destruyó con una explosión interna a dicho robot.

Uno de los robots estaba detrás de Darkwing y estuvo a punto de pisotearla, pero Vulcania disparó unos misiles de una lanzadera que surgía de su espalda, destruyendo así al robot y salvando a Darkwing, cosa que la alicornio sombría agradeció.

Dark: Gracias, Vulcania.

Vulcania: De nada, Darkwing.

Respondía la yegua artillera, mientras iba situando al lado de un árbol su torreta automática, donde de inmediato se puso a disparar contra todo enemigo cercano que apareciese.

Vulcania: Vamos a animar esto un poco.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras de la espalda de su armadura salían dos torretas pequeñas que podían girar a cualquier lado.

Vulcania: ¡Que prueben mis Destructores Gemelos, mis nuevas armas!

Decía Vulcania empezando a disparar con dichas armas a los robots enemigos infinidad de rayos láser, donde los iba atravesando a éstos con facilidad.

Mistic con un traje de guerrera bárbara y armada con una enorme hecha de dos manos, iba avanzando al galope contra los robots enemigos. Saltó hacia uno y le partió en dos con su hacha. A otro lo decapitó de un hachazo. Al tercero esquivando sus disparos, le cortó los brazos armados y luego le partió en dos la cabeza acabando así con el robot enemigo.

Unos robots se centraban en Mistic, hasta que unos disparos en la cabeza los interceptaron.

Mistic dirigió su mirada hacia un árbol, donde ahí pudo ver a Eye Falcon subido sobre una rama. La yegua sonriendo le hizo un gesto de darle las gracias y el francotirador alzó su casco en señal de haberlo captado.

Eye Falcon desde donde estaba apostado, seguía disparando con su rifle contra los robots enemigos, logrando acertarles en sus cabezas y destruirlos así.

Eye Falcon: Tenéis suerte que aquí no contemos los puntos.

Decía de forma irónica y seria el francotirador, mientras seguía disparando contra los robots enemigos. En ese momento se escuchó como un especie de temblor en la tierra como de grandes pisadas.

Eye Falcon: ¿Y eso?

Derribando los árboles, apareció una enorme máquina robótica de cuatro patas como una araña y una cabeza armada con cañones láser.

Eye Falcon: ¡Arrea!

Exclamó el francotirador para luego usar su lanzagarfios y salir de ahí, antes de que lo pisotease con una de sus enormes patas el robot, donde al final la máquina aplastó el árbol por donde estaba Eye Falcon.

Una vez en el suelo, Eye Falcon disparó su rifle a la cabeza de la enorme máquina, pero ni siquiera lo arañó la coraza. El robot apuntó su cabeza hacia Eye Falcon y disparó infinidad de rayos láser contra él. Eye Falcon tuvo que ponerse a cubierto para esquivar los disparos.

La máquina seguía disparando, hasta que recibió unas bolas de fuego que impactaron por completo en su cabeza como en parte de su cuerpo. Ahí su atención se centró en Red Fire que estaba volando y siendo ésta la autora del ataque.

Red: ¿Quién hablaba de los puntos?

Bromeaba la alicornio de fuego, hasta que tuvo que apartarse para esquivar los disparos de la máquina. Rápidamente la alicornio aumentando la intensidad de sus llamas, voló de forma rasante por debajo de la máquina, haciendo que el metal de la parte interior como sus patas estuvieran al rojo vivo. Pese a todo, la máquina aun seguía en perfecto movimiento.

Red: Ya veo que es resistente esa cosa.

Dark: ¡Veamos si resiste esto! ¡Lanza Nocturna!

Darkwing armada con su lanza, volaba a toda velocidad hacia la araña, logrando atravesar parte de su cabeza dicha lanza. La araña ahí comenzó a sacudirse de un lado a otro, tratando de quitarse de encima a la alicornio.

Dark: Eso es. No me pienso mover de aquí.

Onyx: ¡Así, Darkwing! ¡Ya lo tienes!

La animaba su novio, mientras el bat pony decapitaba a un robot con su espada. Darkwing lograba mantenerse, hasta que al final la máquina emitió un especie de zumbido que llamó la atención de la alicornio sombría.

Dark: ¿Qué es ese extraño zumbido?

Se preguntaba Darkwing, hasta que de repente todo el cuerpo de la máquina desprendió una potente corriente eléctrica. Darkwing gritó de dolor al sentir toda aquella electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, para luego salir disparada y caer al suelo.

Onyx: ¡Darkwing!

Gritó alarmado el bat pony al ver como su novia fue atacada de esa forma tan indirecta. La máquina iba a disparar contra la alicornio que estaba en el suelo. Onyx fue rápidamente hacia ella y la protegió con su cuerpo para salvarla justo cuando la máquina iba a disparar.

Dark: ¡Onyx!

Onyx: ¡No voy a permitir que lastiman a la madre de mi hija!

Exclamó Onyx queriendo proteger a Darkwing a toda costa, mientras la yegua se preparaba para tornarse ella y a su novio en sombras para evitar el disparo, pero justo cuando la máquina iba a disparar, algo ocurrió.

Inesperadamente el grupo vio a un extraño pony naranja salido de la nada, donde pegando un fuerte salto, de forma sorprendente de un puñetazo a la cara de la máquina, logró desviar su disparo salvando así a Darkwing y a Onyx.

El semental naranja cayendo de pie al suelo junto con Darkwing y Onyx, mirando a éstos les preguntó.

Semental naranja: ¿Estáis bien los dos?

Onyx: Eh...Sí.

Dark: Gracias. Seas quien seas.

Semental naranja: Soy Dawn Frontier. Un placer ¿Podríais explicarme qué son esas cosas de metal?

Preguntaba el llamado Dawn, queriendo saber que eran aquellas extrañas cosas de metal. Antes de obtener respuesta, se escuchó una voz.

¿?: ¡Atomid Blast!

Y acto seguido apareció una esfera dorada del tamaño de una pelota, impactando contra la máquina de cuatro patas. Ahí apareció un alicornio blanco de crin azul.

Alicornio blanco: No se que cosa eres, pero no voy a consentir que hagas daño a inocentes estando yo en mi guardia. El agente espectro Ho...

Dark: ¿Holy Blade?

Preguntó la yegua al reconocer al semental blanco. El alicornio al escuchar pronunciar su nombre, miró a la pareja y la contestó a la yegua.

Blade: Ese es mi nombre, señorita. No me lo gastes.

Bromeaba en parte el alicornio blanco, donde acto seguido se tuvo que apartar para esquivar los disparos de la máquina.

Dark: Tiene que ser el Holy Blade de este mundo.

Onyx: Admito que no esperaba encontrar una versión de él por aquí.

Comentaban ambos mientras veían como Holy Blade se enfrentaba al monstruo sin temor alguno, armado con la Vandal Heart y la Lion Heart golpeando en diversas partes de la máquina sin parar.

Vulcania iba disparando sus cañones de energía como siendo apoyada por su torreta, hasta que rápidamente tuvo que usar un escudo de energía para cubrirse de los ataques de unos robots que concentraron los disparos contra ella.

Vulcania: Parece que la han tomado conmigo.

Comentaba la yegua manteniendo la barrera mientras su torreta seguía disparando contra el enemigo. En ese momento surgieron del suelo unas enredaderas gigantes que atraparon a los robots y los alzaron hacia el cielo.

Vulcania: ¿Y eso?

Preguntaba Vulcania, mirando sorprendida como aquellos robots fueron atrapados por aquellas enredaderas. Estaba tan concentraba en ello, hasta que escuchó una voz cerca de ella.

¿?: Es cosa mía. La naturaleza y yo nos entendemos muy bien.

Vulcanía ahí vio a una cebra macho como Zecora. De pelaje gris y con rayas negras. Peinado hacia atrás a rastas y cola pequeña y anudada. Ojos verdes. Tenía una cutie mark de un atrapa sueños.

Cebra: Me llamo Zola. Espero que no la haya pasado nada, señorita.

La hablaba de forma amable la cebra a Vulcania con una sonrisa. Vulcania viendo a los robots atrapados en las enredaderas, le contestó tranquila.

Vulcania: Para nada. Nos es nada fácil lastimarme. Y si ahora me permites.

Vulcania sacó un bazooka y apunto con ella a los robots, para acto seguido disparar e impactar contra las máquinas que las redujo a chatarra.

Vulcania: Ahora si que están acabados.

Comentaba sonriente la yegua, mientras soplaba la punta del arma para disipar el humo que salía de ella. Zola viendo las enredaderas chamuscadas resultado de la explosión, la comentó a la yegua.

Zola: Esto, señorita. Creo que no era necesario chamuscar a las plantas que tan amablemente estaban sujetando a las cosas esas.

La comentaba a la yegua tratando de sonar lo más amable posible. Vulcania guardando el bazooka, le contestó.

Vulcania: Lo siento, amigo, pero el enemigo no iba a esperar a que las plantas esas se apartaran para dejar paso libre a mi arma.

Zola: Supongo que no...

Dijo ahora la cebra, aun así no muy seguro de que si aquello hecho por la yegua, fue muy acertado.

Eye Falcon disparaba su rifle contra los enemigos que se iban aproximando. Así hasta que los robots apuntaron a Eye Falcon su arma y empezaron a disparar contra él.

Eye Falcon: ¡No os será tan fácil acabar conmigo!

Les decía el francotirador usando el lanzaganchos para irse a otro lado, al mismo tiempo que iba disparando contra estos. En ese momento los robots fueron atacados por detrás por unos rayos mágicos.

Eye Falcon: ¿Quién los está atacando?

Preguntaba el francotirador, mientras escuchaba el sonido como de metal siendo golpeado. Luego vio a varios robots tirados contra el suelo y ahí es cuando vio al responsable.

Era un unicornio de pelaje blanco. Crin negra con violeta. Ojos azules. Su cutie mark era una lupa.

Eye Falcon veía al extraño unicornio de pie sobre uno de los robots derribados. Aquello le llamó bastante la atención.

Eye Falcon: ¿Y quién rayos eres tú?

Preguntaba el francotirador, extrañado por ver al extraño unicornio que parecía ser bastante joven. El unicornio con una expresión sonriente y algo inocente, le respondió.

Unicornio: Me llamo Insight. Un placer, señor.

Eye Falcon: ¡Cuidado!

Advirtió Eye Falcon cuando los robots apuntaron sus armas contra el unicornio y dispararon sobre él.

El unicornio parecía tranquilo. Miraba a los robots y en ese momento se dibujó en su mente unos cálculos matemáticos. Calculando el ángulo con que apuntaban los robots y la trayectoria de las balas. Todo a cámara lenta.

Sorprendentemente el unicornio lograba esquivar todos los disparos con una agilidad asombrosa, cosa que a Eye Falcon le impresionó.

Eye Falcan: Pero ¿Cómo rayos lo hace ese unicornio para esquivar tantos ataques seguidos?

Se preguntaba Eye Falcon, al ver al llamado Insigth esquivar los disparos como si nada. El unicornio joven cargó de fuego sus cascos y golpeó a uno que lo mandó volando y estrellarse contra una roca cercana. El unicornio estaba parado mientras un robot iba a atacarlo por la espalda, pero fue interceptado por Eye Falcon que disparando su rifle, destrozó la cabeza del robot que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Eye Falcon: Mantente atento chico.

Insigth: Lo haré, gracias.

Agradecía el unicornio con una alegre sonrisa como inocente. Ante la actitud sonriente y tranquila del joven unicornio, Eye Falcon rotó los ojos ante la increíble actitud tranquila e ingenua del extraño unicornio.

Red Fire creando un intenso fuego alrededor suyo, mientras los robots se preparaban para atacarla.

Red: ¡Anillo Ígneo!

Gritó Red Fire y por alrededor suyo surgió un anillo de puro fuego que se expandía en todas las direcciones, quemando por completo a los robots donde acabaron convertidos en metal derretido.

Algunos robots que estaban algo más alejados, lograron resistir el ataque del anillo de fuego y dispararon contra Red Fire donde ésta los esquivó con ayuda de su gran agilidad. La yegua se preparaba para combatirlos, hasta que de repente una estela azul salida de la nada, comenzó a golpear rápidamente a los robots asesinos.

Red: ¿Qué es eso?

Se preguntaba la alicornio, hasta que agudizando sus sentidos, pudo distinguir que la veloz estela era la de un pegaso de pelaje azul como Rainbow, crin azul oscuro y morado oscuro atado con una coleta a modo de trenza. Ojos violeta. Su cutie mark era una estrella amarilla seguida por una estela.

Cuando el pegaso había terminado de golpear a todos los robots hasta reducirlos a chatarra, velozmente se plantó de pie enfrente de la alicornio y con una sonrisa, se presentó ante ella.

Pegaso: ¡Hola, hermosa! Me llamo Ultimate Fligth ¿Qué hace una belleza cómo tú en un sitio cómo éste?

La hablaba el pegaso con una actitud de autentico casanova. Red Fire parpadeo por unos instantes ante la actitud con que la hablaba el pegaso, una actitud que la recordaba enormemente a su compañero Vulcan. El llamado Ultimate la siguió hablando a ésta.

Ultimate: Te has quedado sin palabras ¿No, hermosa? No me extraña. Todas las yeguas se quedan así cuando ven al flamante Ultimate. Y debo decir que tú sin duda, eres toda una belleza ardiente y apasionada con esas llamas.

La comentaba el semental acercándose a la yegua y pasando su casco tratando de tocarla el flanco, pero Red Fire mirando feo al semental y adivinando sus intenciones, empleó su magia para prender fuego en el casco del semental, haciendo que éste soltara un leve grito de dolor y fuera rápidamente a un pequeño riachuelo que había por ahí cerca para así apagarlo. Un gran rostro de alivio se formó en el semental en el momento que pudo apagar el fuego de su casco.

Red: Ni se te ocurra sobrepasarte conmigo. Soy una yegua casada.

Le decía a modo de reproche la yegua, ante la actitud del semental cuando intentó tocarla al flanco. El semental aun refrescando su casco, la respondió.

Ultimate: Vale..Entendido...Aunque no creo que hiciera falta que me prendieras fuego a mi casco.

Mistic ahora con un traje de ninja samurai con katana, iba desviando los disparos de los robots y luego acercándose corriendo a éstos, empezó a cortarlos en pedazos con su arma.

Un robot intentó golpearla con su brazo arma, pero Mistic la esquivó mediante un giro lateral y luego le cortó el arma. Luego otro corte al otro arma y finalmente atravesó con su arma el pecho del robot, para luego tirar arriba y así partirlo en dos por arriba.

Mistic: Que fácil.

Decía de forma presumida la yegua, mientras varios robots más se acercaban a ella por el lateral de un río. Mistic se preparó para combatirlos, hasta que de repente el agua del río como si tuviera vida propia, se desplazó como una gran ola y golpeó a todos los robots para tragárselos e introducirlos en su interior donde el agua ejerció presión y los aplastó a éstos hasta reducirlos a chatarra.

Mistic: ¿Y eso?

Preguntaba la yegua, hasta que vio emerger del agua a un extraño pony. Era de pelaje verde con manchas verde oscuro. Ojos azules. Su cutie mark era de una ola.

El extraño pony salido del agua, miró a la yegua y con una sonrisa la dijo.

Semental: Hola. Me llamo Pure. Espero que no te hayan hecho daño esas cosas.

Mistic: Ehhh...No. Estoy bien ¿Qué clase de pony eres tú? Acabas de salir del agua como si nada.

Le comentaba la yegua al ver como aquel pony salió del agua como si nada. El llamado Pure riéndose un poco, la respondió.

Pure: Algo así. Aunque en realidad soy un kelpie.

Mistic: ¿Un kelpie?

Preguntaba Mistic confundida ante lo que le había dicho el presunto kelpie, así hasta que vio más robots aparecer listos para atacarlos.

Mistic: Ya hablaremos luego. Ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de estas cosas.

Pure: Por mí de acuerdo.

Contestaba el kelpie formando en su brazo derecho una espada hecha de agua, cosa que llamó la atención de Mistic.

Mistic: Curiosa forma de crear una espada.

Pure: Me entrené para dominar el agua y poder así usar sus poderes al máximo.

Mistic: Ya veo. Curiosa habilidad. Me recuerda un poco al de los ponis elementales.

Ambos ponis se lanzaron hacia los robots donde las máquinas asesinas empezaron a disparar contra estos. Mistic con su actual disfraz como arma, cortaba en pedazos a los robots. El kelpie no se quedaba atrás. Con su espada de agua podía cortar como una espada de metal a los robots. En ocasiones se deslizaba por el suelo como si por charcos de agua fuera, aprovechando así para atacar con rapidez a los robots asesinos.

Ocelot con sus pistolas, disparaba a los robots asesinos, esquivando disparos a la vez que disparaba éste sus armas. Con ágiles movimientos, saltos laterales e incluso de espaldas, lograba destruir a los robots asesinos.

Pese a todo, acabó siendo rodeado por los robots asesinos, listos para disparar contra Ocelot.

Ocelot: Solo ante el peligro.

Bromeaba el vaquero con una sonrisa de confianza. Estuvo a punto de usar de nuevo sus pistolas, hasta que de repente alguien apareció y con veloces movimientos como sonidos de hoja de unas katanas, iba cortando en pedazos a los robots. En cuestión de unos instantes, todos los robots estaban en el suelo convertidos a chatarra con cortes perfectos en ellos.

Ocelot: Curioso. Parece que alguien se me adelantó.

Comentaba el semental mientras levantaba un poco su sombrero vaquero con una de sus pistolas. En ese momento escuchó una voz que le decía.

¿?: ¡Pasa, compañero! ¿Todo bien por aquí?

Ahí Ocelot pudo ver que el responsable del ataque era un unicornio de pelaje marrón tirando a oscuro. Crin azul y negra. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de un dragón haciendo un circulo con dos espadas cruzadas. Portaba un sombrero vaquero y llevaba en sus cascos unas katanas y una tercera en la boca. Aquello último llamó la atención de Ocelot.

Ocelot: Gracias, aunque lo tenía todo controlado.

Contestó el vaquero con una sonrisa, aun así agradeciendo el apoyo del misterioso espadachín. El unicornio sonriendo aun con la katana en la boca, le respondió.

Unicornio: Je, je, je. Ya lo he notado, amigo. Me llamo Dusk Hunter ¿Y tú?

Ocelot: No. Yo no. No me llamo yo Dusk. Yo me llamó Ocelot.

Bromeó el vaquero, haciendo que ambos se rieran. Más robots asesinos aparecieron para atacar a ambos sementales.

Ocelot: ¿Qué tal si continuamos las presentaciones mientras destrozamos más robots asesinos de éstos?

Dusk: Me parece bien, colega.

Respondió el unicornio. Ocelot guardó sus pistolas, para luego sacar la Hammer Sword, la Terra Blazer y por último Espada Sacra. Las dos últimas las empuñaba en sus cascos, mientras la Hammer Sword se la puso en la boca. Aquello captó la atención del llamado Dusk.

Dusk: ¿Tú también manejas tres espadas?

Ante la pregunta del misterioso espadachín, el vaquero con su típica actitud bromista, le contestó.

Ocelot: Pues sí. Desde hace años como mucho manejaba una sola espada. Con el tiempo aumenté a dos, hasta que finalmente acabé con tres espadas. Si ahora pudiese empuñar una tercera pistola en la boca, sería la repera.

Ambos sementales se rieron ante el chiste. Acto seguido se pusieron en posición de combate y se lanzaron hacia los robots. Entre los tres con veloces y ágiles movimientos con sus espadas, hacían pedazos a los robots enemigos.

Mientras tanto. Darkwing y Onyx, junto con el misterioso Dawn Frontier y el no tanto misterioso Holy Blade, se enfrentaban a la enorme máquina.

La máquina intentó aplastarlos con una de sus patas, donde el grupo se apartó para evitar el ataque.

Dawn: ¡Allá voy!

El semental naranja se lanzó corriendo hacia la máquina. Darkwing viendo eso, trató de advertirle.

Dark: ¿Qué haces? ¡No te lances sin pensar!

Onyx: ¡Esa cosa es demasiado fuerte para que te lances tú solo contra él!

Trataban de advertir éstos a Dawn. Holy Blade con algo de tranquilidad, les comentó a éstos.

Blade: No os preocupéis. Mi amigo Dawn no es tan fácil de matar como parece.

Onyx: ¿Estás de broma? Es imposible que un simple terrestre pueda hacer frente a esa cosa, sin importar el entrenamiento que tenga.

Blade: Je, je, je. Entonces no hay que preocuparse, porque mi amigo Dawn no es un simple terrestre.

Darkwing y Onyx no entendían las palabras del alicornio, pese a todo no podían evitar preocuparse por el semental terrestre que aun seguía corriendo contra la máquina. La enorme máquina disparaba contra el semental naranja, mientras éste saltaba de un lado a otro con ágiles movimientos permitiendo así esquivar los disparos. Finalmente Dawn saltó hacia la cabeza de la máquina, dispuesto a arrearle un puñetazo.

Onyx: ¿De un puñetazo? ¿En serio?

Preguntaba Onyx que no se podía creer que el semental naranja realmente quisiera golpear con su casco limpio contra la máquina. Al final contra todo pronóstico, Dawn arreó un fuerte puñetazo contra la máquina haciendo que se apartara unos metros e incluso perdiera el equilibrio donde cayó al suelo. Aquello sorprendió a Darkwing y a Onyx, mientras Holy Blade se reía.

Onyx: No me lo puedo creer.

Dark: Ese semental debe tener tanta fuerza como Mike.

Comentaban ambos impresionados por la enorme fuerza que poseía el semental naranja, pese a que a simple vista no parecía gran cosa.

Dawn: No está mal como calentamiento.

Decía tranquilamente el semental, mientras se sacudía los cascos. Por desgracia la calma no duró mucho cuando la máquina volvió a levantarse.

Dawn: Vaya. Esa cosa es más resistente de lo que parecía. No importa. Lo volveré a golpearlo.

Decía confiado Dawn, hasta que en ese momento la máquina gigante sacó un sin fin de lanzamisiles donde todas ellas apuntaban al semental terrestre. Aquello lo preocupó.

Dawn: Oh, oh...

La máquina disparo centenares de misiles que fueron directos hacia el semental naranja.

Blade: ¡Dawn!

Holy Blade iba a ayudar a su amigo, hasta que en ese momento todos los misiles fueron detenidos a escasos centímetros del semental naranja.

Dawn y Holy Blade parecían confundidos, hasta que miraron a Darkwing donde la vieron algo raro en sus ojos a ésta. Ahí pudieron ver que sus ojos cambiaron de color a unos violetas con varios anillos alrededor de la iris.

Dark: No tan rápido.

Darkwing empleando el poder del Rinnegan, repelió los misiles a modo que volviesen hacia la máquina, sufriendo sus propios misiles y causando daños a ésta.

Blade: ¿Y eso?

Dark: Una habilidad mía que tengo.

Respondía Darkwing con una sonrisa. Holy Blade no entendió demasiado lo que era el Rinnegan, pero ya preguntaría luego. Tenían un duro enemigo que destruir.

Blade: ¡Dawn!

Dawn: ¡Sí!

Holy Blade y Dawn se pusieron cada uno al lado del otro y se prepararon para atacar.

Blade: ¡Atomic Blast!

Dawn: ¡Carga de Maná!

Holy Blade creó una esfera de energía con el tamaño de una pelota sobre su cuerno, mientras Dawn generaba una extraña esfera de energía verde en su casco. Eso último llamó la atención de Darkwing.

Dark: Curioso. Lo que sea lo que hace ese semental terrestre no es magia. Parece algo diferente.

Onyx: Dijo algo así como de maná o eso creo.

Completaba el bat pony. Ahí Holy Balde y Dawn lanzaron sus ataques contra la máquina, logrando conectar completamente contra ésta y causarla fuertes daños en su coraza, logrando que se la cayera una de las patas al suelo y así se quedara coja.

Blade: ¡Toma ya! A ver que hace ahora.

Celebraba el alicornio mientras la máquina se miraba la pata que la faltaba. En ese momento unos reactores se reactivaron en su parte posterior y empezó a elevarle, permitiendo así moverse por el aire.

Blade: ¿Quién me mandaba hablar?

Se preguntaba a sí mismo Holy Blade, deseando no haber hablando de más. La araña volvía a disparar sus láseres incluyendo sus misiles contra el grupo.

Dark: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Shinigami!

Gritó Darkwing donde ella brilló en una luz oscura y adoptó su forma Shinigami. Acto seguido se lanzó contra la máquina esquivando los disparos.

Blade: Whoa ¿Has visto eso, Dawn?

Dawn: Sí. Esa yegua se ha convertido en una...¿Cómo dijo Twilight que se llamaban? En una humana.

Comentaban ambos sementales impresionados por la transformación de la yegua en una humana con una armadura tipo valkiria. Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, se lanzaron también al ataque.

Darkwing con su lanza, golpeó en varios sitios de la máquina, apartándose lo más rápido que podía para evitar las descargas eléctricas de la máquina. Onyx realizando un vuelo veloz, realizó un tajo a lo largo de máquina. Holy Blade con sus espadas realizaba múltiples tajos y Dawn volvió a golpear la cabeza de la máquina.

El grupo iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que la araña empleando sus patas, golpeó a todos y mandarlos así al suelo.

La araña iba a atacarlos, hasta que recibió una llamarada que le dio de lleno.

Red: ¡Aléjate de mis compañeros, engendro!

Ultimate: ¡Y de los míos!

Aparecieron Red Fire y Ultimate, salvando al grupo de ser atacados por la máquina. Red Fire sacando la Infernus Blade, cargó de fuego su espada y se lanzó hacia la máquina, lanzando un potente torrente de fuego que le dio de lleno.

Ultimate: Bien. Probemos a golpearlo con algo más de fuerza.

Decía el pegaso mientras aflojaba el listón que tenía en su coleta. Acto seguido se lanzó a toda velocidad contra la máquina y como ocurrió con el semental terrestre, el pegaso logró golpear a la máquina con tanta fuerza que lo mandó a volar lejos y estrellarse contra unas rocas.

Red Fire yendo hacia Darkwing y Onyx, les ayudó a levantarse a éstos.

Red: ¿Estáis bien los dos?

Dark: Sí, Red Fire. Gracias.

Onyx: Se agradece la ayuda.

Red: No es nada.

Sonreían éstos, hasta que la máquina volvía a aparecer dispuesto a seguir combatiendo.

Ultimate: Es increíble lo que aguanta esa cosa.

Comentaba el pegaso, impresionado por lo resistente que era la máquina. Darkwing viendo con su Rinnegan aun activa a la máquina, dijo con tono serio.

Dark: Pues veamos lo duro que es en realidad, con varios kilos de metal encima.

Decía Darkwing empleando los poderes del Rinnegan, levito los trozos de robots destruidos. Ahí el grupo veía como centenares de metal iban flotando por todas partes y rodeando a la máquina.

Darkwing orientaba los trozos de metal con sus cascos, hasta que haciendo un golpe violento con sus brazos, mandó todos los trozos de metal contra la máquina quedando adheridas a ésta y quedar como encerrado en grandes cantidades de chatarra.

La máquina luchaba por tratar de liberarse de todo el metal que tenía encima.

Dark: ¡Y ahora!

Darkwing pegó un gran salto impulsado con sus alas. Empleando de nuevo los poderes del Rinnegan, formó en su brazo derecho una enorme garra mecánica donde con ella golpeó por encima a la máquina y aplastarla contra el suelo.

Dawn: Carai. Eso mola.

Blade: Es verdad.

Ultimate: Sin duda impresiona. Y debo decir que esa yegua es toda una lindura incluso con esa forma bípeda. Y menudo pedazo de cu...

Hablaba de forma pervertida el pegaso celeste, hasta que Onyx dando un puñetazo en el hombro del pegaso, le dijo enfadado.

Onyx: ¡Cuidadito con lo que le dices a la madre de mi hija!

Ultimate: ¡Ay!...Vale. Lo he pillado.

Respondió el pegaso con su hombro ligeramente adolorido. Darkwing enfrente de la máquina medio destruida, dijo.

Dark: Bien. Hora de terminar con esto.

Darkwing empuñando su lanza, gritó.

Dark: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Lanza Centelleante!

 **Música Finisher.**

Darkwing con ambas manos, hacia girar su lanza a varios lados, mientras las puntas de luz y oscuridad brillaban con intensidad. La máquina trataba de levantarse como podía con sus patas, pero el peso de toda la chatarra que tenía encima, lo hacía difícil.

Dark: ¡Prepárate para sentir el abrazo de la oscuridad!

Alzó la voz Darkwing con su lanza ya cargada de energía. La mujer alzando el vuelo hacia el cielo, lanzó la lanza contra sus fuerzas hacia las nubes. Cuando la lanza llegó hacia dichas nubes, éstas se apartaron formando un gran círculo que permitió el paso de la luz hacia donde estaba la máquina.

La lanza volvía a aparecer cayendo en dirección hacia la máquina donde la atravesó su armadura completamente, para finalmente dicha máquina estallar en pedazos.

La lanza volvió aparecer mágicamente en la mano de Darkwing donde ésta la tomó con total tranquilidad.

Darkwing descendió hasta el suelo donde recobró su estado normal y deshizo su fusión Dark Cloud.

Dark Cloud: Bien hecho, compañera.

Dark: Gracias, compañero.

Se decían ambos con una sonrisa mientras hacían un choque de alas. El resto de grupos habían logrando derrotar a las máquinas asesinas.

Dark: Muchas gracias por la ayuda que nos habéis prestado.

Agradecía la alicornio con una sonrisa, al grupo de Dawn y compañeros. Estos respondieron sonrientes.

Dawn: No es nada.

Blade: Oímos unas explosiones y vinimos a ver que pasa.

Ultimate: Y valió la pena, porque vaya bellezas hemos conocido.

Comentaba el pegaso observando a Darkwing, Red Fire, Vulcania y a Mistic, donde en su mente le venían ciertos pensamientos sucios. Insigth le dio una colleja en la cabeza del pegaso y molesto le dijo.

Insigth: ¡No seas pervertido, Ultimate! Solo porque ya no está con nosotros mi...

El unicornio se cayó de golpe antes de decir la última palabra, y luego miró a otro lado con una expresión de tristeza. A Darkwing y su grupo les pareció extraño el repentino cambio de actitud del unicornio.

Blade: Nunca he visto a ponis como vosotros ¿De dónde venís?

Onyx: Es difícil de explicar. En cierto modo somos de Equestria y al mismo tiempo no.

Contestó el bat pony, confundiendo un tanto al grupo de Dawn.

Pure: Oye. Eso es algo contradictorio ¿No?

Comentaba el kelpie. Ahí la patrulla contestó.

Dark: Creo que sería mejor hablar eso en otra parte donde no nos molesten. Decidnos ¿En Ponyville están Twilight y las otras elementos de la armonía, como el castillo?

Dawn: ¿El castillo de Twilight y sus amigas? Claro que sí, son amigas nuestras.

Respondió sonriente el semental naranja. Ahora Ocelot preguntó a éstos.

Ocelot: ¿Y qué nos podéis contar de vosotros? Vimos de todo, pero vosotros no pareces ponis corrientes.

Dusk: En eso tienes razón, colega. En realidad nosotros somos destinianos.

Mistic: ¿Destinianos?

Preguntó confundida la yegua ante el peculiar nombre de destinianos. Dawn rotando los ojos, contestó.

Dawn: Es algo complicado de explicar.

Antes de seguir hablando, Darkwing recibió una transmisión en su comunicador. Darkwing se puso en contacto.

Dark: Aquí Darkwing ¿Qué ocurre?

Raszagal: Hola, Darkwing. Vengo a decirte que tenemos polizones en la nave.

Se escuchaba la voz de la matriarca en el comunicador. Los llamados destinianos y Holy Blade escucharon con atención a la voz que salía de aquel comunicador.

Zola: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Y cómo es que sale una voz de esa cosa?

Blade: Un comunicador portátil. Curioso.

Dawn: ¿Qué es un comunicador?

Preguntaba Dawn a su amigo el alicornio blanco.

Blade: Luego te lo explico, Dawn.

Ultimate: Que linda voz. Seguro que pertenece a una yegua bonita y sexy je, je, je.

Blade: ¿Es qué no piensas en otra cosa, compañero?

Le preguntaba el alicornio blanco ante la actitud de su compañero. Darkwing volviendo con Raszagal, la escuchaba.

Dark: Dime, Raszagal ¿Quiénes son los polizones de los que hablas?

Ahora la vista se centraba en el bosque mismo donde estaba el grupo, donde estaba todo tranquilo, hasta que...

Darkwing y Onyx: ¡¿Quéeeeee...?!

Exclamaron ambos ponis con tanta fuerza, que asustaron a todos las aves y animales terrestres que salieron huyendo de allí.

 **"Un tiempo antes..."**

En los pasillos de la nave Filo Sombrío, unos centuriones iban patrullando por los pasillos. Cuando éstos se alejaron de un punto concreto del pasillo, una rendija de un conducto de ventilación se abrió y por ella salió nada menos que Moon Light. Antes de salir, la potra miró a ambos lados tratando de asegurarse de que no hubiera moros en la cosa.

Moon Light: Despejado.

Dijo la potra saliendo del conducto, siendo seguida por su fénix Cosmo y el loro Pericles. El loro con expresión de preocupación, voló hasta estar enfrente de la potra y ahí sacar un cartel que ponía "Mala idea".

Moon Light: Vamos, Pericles ¿Acaso no te emociona ver a mamá y a papá trabajando por el bien del universo?

Preguntaba la potra mientras su fénix Cosmo se apoyaba en la grupa de ésta. Pericles ahí sacó otro cartel donde ahí se veía a una versión chibi de Darkwing con expresión de estar verdaderamente enfadada.

Moon Light: Bueno...Cierto que mamá se enfadaría mucho si se enterase. Aun recuerdo cuando unos reclutas se pusieron a hacer el vago y no siguieron unas instrucciones de mamá...Y menudo castigo les dio a éstos.

Comentaba la potra, recordando que una vez cuando se acercó a los cuarteles para ver como trabajaban sus padres. Unos reclutas nuevos estaban haciendo el vago mientras los demás hacían ejercicios, así hasta que su madre se acercó a éstos y les dio una reprimenda de campeonato que hasta ahora seguramente no lo habrán olvidado.

Moon Light: De todos modos, papá y mamá no tienen por qué enterarse. Como se dice "Ojos que no ve, castigo que se libra uno" Je, je, je.

Decía esto riéndose la potra, mientras Pericles mirando a cámara con mala cara sacó un cartel que ponía "Futuros problemas aproximándose".

Pero lo que Moon Light y las aves no sabían, es que ellos no eran los únicos polizones que habían en la nave. Saliendo por otro conducto de ventilación, salía nada menos que Selene, la hija de Gifka y Jack. Normalmente se habría convertido la chica en pony, pero la joven estaba protegida con magia para evitar tal cambio. Llevaba puesto unos jean pesquero con su playera de su banda favorita "Demon Head" y botas militares.

Selene: Bien. Parece que nadie me ha visto.

Selene se puso a andar con cuidado, cuidándose las espaldas para que no la viera nadie. En dirección opuesta iba caminando Moon Light que al igual que Selene, cuidaba sus espaldas para que no la viera nada. Al hacer las dos lo mismo, ninguna se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra hasta que se tropezaron y al verse, gritaron.

Moon Light y Selene: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaron las dos chicas del susto al toparse la una a la otra con tanta fuerza que sería raro que no las hubiera escuchado nadie. Pericles mirando a cámara como diciendo "lo sabía", sacó un cartel que ponía "Ya sabía yo que esto iba a pasar"

Lilith: ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es este escándalo?

Alzó la voz La generala Lilith que pasaba por ahí y escuchó los gritos. Pericles poniendo expresión de preocupación, giró el cartel donde al potro lado había un texto que ponía "oh, oh". Moon Light y Selene se asustaron ante la repentina aparición de la generala.

Moon Light y Selene: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaron loas dos de nuevo las dos chicas sin apartar la vista de le general y al mismo tiempo abrazándose la una a la otra. Luego de hacer eso, ambas chicas se miraron la una a la otra a los ojos y gritaron de nuevo.

Moon Light y Selene: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Ambas chicas rompieron su abrazo y empezaron a correr en círculos por el pasillo mientras éstas gritaban.

Moon Light: ¡Ahhhh...!

Selene: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaban ambas sin parar de correr, mientras la generala ahí parada, miraba la escena con expresión seria como diciendo "¿En serio?" mientras Pericles sacaba un cartel que ponía "pillados".

Más tarde se descubrió que aparte de Moon Light y las aves como Selene, también estaban el fenix Night Terror, el wyvern Ark y la gata Sapphire. Todos éstos de polizones. Al final al enterarse de la noticia, Darkwing y Onyx por supuesto se molestaron al enterarse de que su hija se vino de polizón en la nave.

Al final todos se reunieron en el Castillo de la Amistad de Twilight, donde ahí ambos padres le estaban dando una buena reprimenda a su hija en la sala de la cutie Map.

Dark: ¡No me lo puedo creer lo que has hecho, Moon Light!

Onyx: ¡Viniste de polizón en la nave junto con Cosmo y Pericles! ¡Sin decir nada a nadie!

La decían ambos padres, bastante enfadados con su hija donde la potra agachó la cabeza por la regañina que la daba sus padres.

Dark: Por Luna, ahora mismo los abuelos tienen que estar como locos al no saber donde estás ahora mismo.

Moon Light: Bueno...je, je, je...La verdad es que les dejé una nota a los abuelos, diciendo que me iba con vosotros. Je, je, je...

Contestaba la potra con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de rebajar tensión. Aun así, la mirada severa de sus padres no parecía aflojar ni un poco.

Dark: Aun así te has portado mal, Moon Light. Te espera un buen castigo por ello.

Onyx: Y te espera una buena, jovencita.

Le decían ambos padres, donde la potra sintió que ahora se había ganado un buen castigo. Luego Darkwing mirando a Selene, la dijo a ésta.

Dark: Y tú Selene ¿De dónde rayos has venido tú?

Preguntaba ahora Darkwing a Selene.

Dark Cloud: ¿Y por qué se tuvo que traerse a esa maldita bestia parda consigo?

Preguntaba también Dark Cloud temeroso, que estaba escondido detrás de uno de los tronos de la sala de la cutie map, mientras el wyvern Ark miraba al fénix. Selene con las manos tras la cabeza, respondió inocentemente.

Selene: Pues. Je, je, je...Digamos que me apetecía viajar a algunos mundos como hacéis vosotros. Je, je, je.

Onyx: Pero tus padres estarán preocupados por ti ahora mismo.

Selene: No te creas. Mi madre me dio permiso para venir, siempre y cuando Ark, Sapphire y Night Terror vinieran conmigo.

Night Terror: Yo puedo atestiguarlo. Estaba con ella cuando Gifka le dio permiso a Selene.

Sapphire: Yo también puedo atestiguarlo.

Contestaron el fénix y la gata.

Moon Light: Pues que suerte.

Decía la potra en voz baja solo audible para la gata donde la felina se rió por lo bajo, la potra se quejaba de que a Selene la dejaran ir mientras que a ella no.

Darkwing y Onyx rotaron los ojos, mientras Ocelot se tapaba la boca con el casco para ocultar su leve risa. Los destinianos y las mane que estaban ahí presentes presenciando la discusión, no pudieron evitar comentar.

Twilight: Perdonad que interrumpa, pero ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Preguntaba Twilight al grupo de Darkwing. Ahí la alicornio sombría trató de explicarse como pudo.

Dark: Pues...Veréis. Es un tanto difícil de explicar.

Decía Darkwing tratando de explicar al grupo aunque no era fácil. De repente Pinkie Pie dando un saltito, se puso a hablar alegremente.

Pinkie: Vosotros venís de otro mundo paralelo al nuestro, donde también hay una Equestria con algunas versiones de nosotros. Vosotros formáis un equipo compuesto principalmente por robots donde lucháis contra el mal, vencéis a los más malos y hacéis montones de buenas acciones. Allí empleáis robots gigantes para luchar contra monstruos gigantes. Y vosotros vais de dimensión en dimensión para detener a un tipo muy malo que pretende destruir todo el multiuniverso y realidades.

Habló de golpe Pinkie Pie, haciendo que el grupo de Darkwing se quedasen con la boca abierta. Ocelot ahí se puso a reír a grandes carcajadas.

Ocelot: Ja, ja, ja. A estas alturas, no se por qué nos sorprendemos. Tratándose de Pinkie Pie. Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba Ocelot sin dejar de reírse.

Applejack: ¿Cómo lo sabes, Pinkie Pie?

La preguntaba Applejack mientras Pinkie Pie bastante sonriente, la respondió a la pony vaquera.

Pinkie: Simplemente me lo imagine.

Insigth: Y por eso me gustas tanto, Pinkie Pie. Por tu gran imaginación.

La decía Insigth a la pony rosa, poniendo éste una sonrisa boba y ojos de enamorado. Rainbow de forma sarcástica, respondió.

Rainbow: Por favor. Como si fuese cierto que vienen de otro mundo.

Vulcania: En realidad es justo eso, Rainbow.

Contestaba Vulcania que estaba tranquilamente apoyada sobre su torreta automática, sorprendiendo en gran medida a los presentes.

Twilight: ¡Un momento! ¿En serio venís de otro mundo?

Dark Cloud: Pues sí, preciosa. Venimos de otra Equestria, con sus ponis y todo eso, je, je, je.

Contestaba el fénix negro con una leve sonrisa. Durante su estancia, Fluttershy no podía evitar mirar a los fénix Dark Cloud y Cosmo, como a la gata Sapphire que para ella, la parecían adorables, recordando que nada más ver a la gata entrar en el castillo, la dio un gran abrazo a la felina.

Dark: Ciertamente. venimos de otro mundo paralelo a éste.

Red: Gracias a la tecnología de portales dimensionales de nuestro mundo.

Dijeron ambas alicornios. Sobraba decir que el grupo de Twilight y los destinianos, estaban asombrados ante la revelación realizada por el grupo.

Applejack: Increíble. De otro mundo...

Rarity: Cuesta creerlo.

Eye Falcon: Podéis creerlo, chicas. Porque es verdad.

Las contestaba el francotirador tranquilamente sentado en el trono de Rainbow y haciendo unos ajustes a su rifle de francotirador. Los ojos de Twilight se iluminaron con estrellas donde sin perder tiempo, empezó a hablar completamente emocionada la patrulla.

Twilight: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Habitantes provenientes de otra dimensión que pueden venir de otro mundo! ¡Es asombroso! ¡Necesito que me lo contéis todo sobre vuestro mundo!

Rainbow: Cuidado. Cerebrito en acción.

Spike: Voy a por algo de comer. Presiento que esto va a ser largo.

Completamente Spike rotando los ojos, sabiendo que Twilight harían un sin fin de preguntas al grupo, se fue a la cocina.

Mientras tanto fuera de Ponyville, estaban sobre una colina al acecho, un grupo de híbridos de toda clase y formas. Entre ellos había uno que destacaba por tener forma de unicornio con cinco cuernos en la cabeza y una armadura llena de ellos.

Dicho unicornio de cinco cuernos estaba de pie mirando el pueblo, hasta que recibió un comunicado mental.

Híbrido: Aquí Unicross ¿Qué desea, amo Arek?

Preguntaba el híbrido de nombre Unicross. En su cabeza empezó a escucharse la voz de Arek el Absoluto.

Arek: Unicross ¿Estás tú y los híbridos listos para atacar!

Unicross: Por supuesto, amo. Cuando usted ordene, atacaré a la patrulla ahora que están en el pueblo.

Arek: Excelente. Asegúrate de destruir a esa patrulla y así debilitar a las fuerzas de ese maldito Mike Bluer.

Unicross: Lo haré, mi amo. Como uno de sus elegidos, lo haré.

Respondió el híbrido con una sonrisa perversa, con enormes ganas de enfrentarse a la patrulla y destruirla.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar

 **Se recomiendo leer los fanfics siguientes.**

 **EL ULTIMO DESTINIANO**

 **Las crónicas de dawn, los últimos destinianos**

 **Fanfics propiedad de Xingmao, donde le agradezco enormemente que me haya dejado emplear sus personajes para mi fanfic.**

 **Y si a alguien le interesa, también podéis leer mi fanfic Holy Blade Agente Espectro, donde la historia ocurre en cierto modo, de forma paralela a los dos fanfics mencionados de Xingmao.**

 **Otra cosa. Acabo de revisar y corregir mi fanfic La Patrulla Harmony donde también cambié muchas cosas, por si os interesa leerlo de nuevo. También actualice el fanfic de La Vida de Eclipse.**


	43. Cuernos Mortales

**Cuernos Mortales**

En la sala de la Cutie Map del castillo de Twilight. La patrulla había terminado de contar su historia.

Applejack: A ver si lo he entendido bien. Vosotros sois un grupo de héroes que viajan de dimensión a dimensión, para salvar al multiuniverso de un ser llamado Arek el Absoluto que quiere dominar el multiuniverso con unas criaturas llamadas híbridos ¿Cierto?

Ocelot: Correcto, vaquera.

Dawn: Vosotros formáis una patrulla que lucháis contra el mal y protegéis al mundo de los malvados ¿Hasta ahí bien?

Dark: Por supuesto.

Rarity: Lo increíble es que aparte de Darkwing y Onyx como su hija, los otros sean robots.

Zola: Eso explica el por qué no sentía energía viva ni maná de ellos. Los robots técnicamente no desprenden maná de ningún tipo.

Comentaba Zola que cuando se encontraron con la patrulla la primera vez, Zola no sentía maná en ninguno de ellos, hasta que se descubrió que estos eran robots.

Blade: Robots con capacidad de pensar por ellos mismos y tomar sus propias decisiones, e incluso parecerse casi al 100% a ponis. Realmente curioso.

Rainbow: Vaya. Eso es...¡Fabuloso!

Exclamó la pegaso que estaba emocionada al escuchar la historia de la patrulla. Al principio Rainbow creyó que la historia iba a ser aburrida, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario. Sobre todo cuando les contaron la historia sobre su mundo, el Imperio Celeste, las luchas contra los malvados y monstruos como varias cosas más.

Twilight: ¡Es asombroso! ¡Un mundo paralelo al nuestro, lleno de cosas increíbles! ¡Es grandioso!

Comentaba Twilight donde en un cuaderno lo apuntaba todo. Ahora era el turno de la patrulla preguntar.

Dark: Bien. Y si nos habéis explicado vosotros bien. Dawn y los otros son de una raza que se consideraba extinta conocidas como destinianos ¿Cierto?

Dawn: Así es, Darkwing.

Red: Y habéis estado vosotros y la mayoría de los destinianos, encerrados en unos cristales y no os despertasteis hasta 5.000 años más tarde.

Ocelot: Eso si que es mucho tiempo. Je, je, je.

Zola: Nosotros estuvimos encerrados en unos cristales, en el caso de Dawn fue en un cofre mágico donde estuvo durmiendo en su interior por 5.000 años.

Respondió la cebra. Ahí las mane recordaron el día en que Pinkie Pie encontró una misteriosa caja, donde en su día intentaron abrirla sin éxito al principio, hasta que finalmente entre todas uniendo sus fuerzas, lograron abrirla y así liberar a Dawn en una época diferente a la que el destiniano recordaba. Aquello fue inolvidable para ellas, en especial para Fluttershy debido al primer encuentro que tuvo con el destiniano donde inesperadamente, acabó enamorándose de él y haciéndose novios*.

 *** Leer el primer y segundo capítulo de "EL ULTIMO DESTINIANO" del autor Xingmao.**

Vulcania: Y todo eso por culpa de un loco llamado Lord Pain que trajo la ruina al antiguo reino de los destinianos ¿Correcto?

Insigth: Así es, señorita.

Vulcania: Déjate de señorita, prefiero que me tuten ¿Vale?

Le dijo la yegua al joven unicornio de que la dejara de llamarla señorita. El joven unicornio con una leve sonrisa inocente, se disculpó.

Insigth: Je, je, je. Perdón.

Vulcania: No es nada.

Eye Falcon: Está claro que aquí tampoco se quedan cortos con situaciones raras y extrañas.

Comentaba el francotirador. Applejack ahí le comentó a éste.

Applejack: Sí. Bastantes cosas raras ocurren aquí en nuestro mundo.

Mistic: Puedo asegurarte que el nuestro no tiene nada que envidiar a éste.

La contestó Mistic, haciendo que ambas yeguas se rieran.

Dawn: De todos modos, si tenéis una importante misión, nosotros gustosos os ayudaremos.

Se ofrecía Dawn, ya que quería ayudar a la patrulla.

Dark: No es necesario.

Red: No queremos involucrar a nadie en nuestros problemas.

Respondían éstas, agradeciendo la ayuda, pero no querían causarles problemas a éstos. Así hasta que Ultimate habló.

Ultimate: Si no es problema para nosotros ayudaros. Sobre todo con tal de estar con unas lindas yeguas como vosotras.

Blade: Contrólate un poco, Ultimate.

Le regañaba el alicornio blanco al pegaso celeste, donde ahí Ultimate mirando molesto a Holy Blade, le contestó.

Ultimate: ¡Eh! ¿Qué hay de malo en disfrutar de unos cuantos postrecitos tan ricos? Además. Tú no eres el más indicado para criticarme por ello, ya que tú también te solías liarte con lindas hembras.

Blade: Eso fue antes de casarme con mi amada Pleasure Wish y dejé esa práctica. Así de simple.

Ultimate: ¡No es tan simple!

Blade: ¡Claro que sí!

Ultimate: ¡Que no!

Blade: ¡Que sí!

Empezaron a discutir los dos, hasta que Twilight los separó con su magia y los calmó.

Twilight: Calmaos todos. Dejad vuestras tontas discusiones para otro momento. Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir.

Moon Light: Cierto, tía Twilight. Además. No me agrada como ese pegaso pervertido le habla a mi madre.

Onyx: En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, hija.

Comentaron padre e hija que no les agradaba como el pegaso celeste de vez en cuando, le lanzara alguna que otra mirada pervertida a Darkwing. Ahí Pinkie Pie preguntó.

Pinkie: ¿Y tú, pequeña? Te llamas Moon Light.

Moon Light: Así es. Y esta es mi fénix Cosmo. Saluda, Cosmo.

Presentaba sonriente la potra a su fénix que estaba sobre su grupa, mientras la ave asentía la cabeza en señal de saludo. Fluttershy mirando con ternura al ave, no pudo evitar acercarse y acariciar al ave.

Fluttershy: Que linda ave.

Moon Light: ¿Verdad que sí, tía Fluttershy?

A Fluttershy como a las otras mane aun las resultaba raro que la potra las llamara tías, aunque la patrulla ya les había explicado que para la potra como los hijos de unos amigos, consideraban a Twilight y a las otras como sus tías. Aquello no las importaba mucho e incluso las agradaba que las considerasen como sus tías o al menos unas versiones de ellas.

Spike: De todos modos, que curiosas aves. Jamás vi unos fénix con esos colores.

Comentaba el dragón al observar los particulares colores que tenían dichos fénix. Ahí Dark Cloud respondió.

Dark Cloud: Eso, mi rechoncho amigo, es que somos fénix celestes. Y nuestro pelaje corresponde según el elemento al que pertenezcamos.

Dark: Así es. En el caso de mi fénix Dark Cloud, su elemento es la oscuridad.

Spike: ¿Y el de Moon Light?

Preguntó ahora el pequeño dragón. Ahí Darkwing le respondió.

Dark: Es de Moon Light es un tanto especial y poco corriente. Su elemento es la luna y las estrellas.

Pinkie: ¿En serio? Que bonito.

Decía alegremente la pony rosa mientras Pericles sacaba un cartel que mostraba la luna y las estrellas. El fénix Cosmo como si adivinando lo que quería ver Pinkie Pie, extendió sus alas y de ellas surgió una luz color perla, donde se veían pequeños puntos brillantes emulando las estrellas.

Pinkie: Ay, que bonitas estrellas.

Insigth: Cierto, Pinkie. Como tú, mi dulce pastielito rosa.

Comentaron ambos ponis. Pure notando que el loro no decía palabra o sonidos, preguntó.

Pure: ¿Qué le pasa a este loro? ¿Por qué no habla?

Onyx: Pericles no puede hablar. Como mucho emular algunos sonidos, pero no puede hablar en absoluto.

Respondió el bat pony, mientras el loro sacaba un cartel con el símbolo de altavoz y la señal de prohibido en ella. Ultimate y Rainbow al escuchar eso del loro, no pudieron evitar reírse y comentar.

Ultimate: ¿En serio? ¿Un loro que no puede hablar? Ja, ja, ja.

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja ¡Es lo más ridículo que he oído en toda mi vida! Ja, ja, ja.

Decían ambos pegasos sin dejar de reírse, haciendo que el loro los mirase feo y girando el cartel que sujetaba éste, se mostró un texto que ponía "Que os den a los dos". Fluttershy los regañó a ambos por reírse del loro.

Fluttershy: Chicos. No está bien que os riáis del pobre pajarito. No es culpa suya si no puede hablar.

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja. Perdona, Fluttershy, pero es que nos hace tanta gracia que un lorito no pueda hablar.

Ultimate: Sí. Ja, ja, ja. Jamás vi nada igual antes. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reían ambos pegasos mientras Fluttershy los seguía regañando. Mientras estos conversaban, Dawn se acercó a Onyx y colocándose a su lado, le comentó.

Dawn: Oye, Onyx ¿Te puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Onyx: Claro ¿De qué se trata?

Dawn: Antes mencionasteis Darkwing y tú que esa potra es vuestra hija ¿No?

Le comentaba el semental, señalando a la joven potra de 13 años, donde la pequeña Moon Light estaba jugando con Sapphire. El bat pony ahí le contestó.

Onyx: Así es.

Dawn: Ya veo, pero antes mencionaste que Darkwing es tu novia ¿Acaso no estáis casados?

Ante la pregunta, Onyx rotó los ojos y le contestó al destiniano.

Onyx: Créeme, amigo. Durante todos estos años he intentado declararme a mi chica montones de veces, pero como si una poderosa maldición estuviera presente, hace que surja algo que lo echa todo al traste en el momento que intento proponerla matrimonio.

Onyx le explicó todos y cada uno de los accidentes o momentos inoportunos que impidieron al bat pony declararse a su novia. Dawn tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse al escuchar todas las anécdotas que le contaba el bat pony donde siempre surgía algo que arruinaba el momento. Tras lograr controlarse un poco, le comentó al bat pony.

Dawn: ¿Y por qué no lo intentas ahora?

Onyx: ¿Ahora?

Dawn: Claro, amigo. Ahora mismo el grupo está charlando y Darkwing está ahora con su hija. Ahora sería un buen momento para que te declares.

Explicaba Dawn con una sonrisa a Onyx. El bat pony tras escuchar eso, se dio cuenta de que tenía el destiniano razón y ahí decidido, dijo.

Onyx: Tienes razón. Ahora es un buen momento para declararme ante Darkwing.

Dawn: Así se habla, amigo. Ánimo.

Onyx estaba ahora dispuesto más que nunca a declararse a su novia. El bat pony se fue acercando hacia Darkwing donde la yegua estaba hablando con su hija.

Onyx: Darkwing.

Dark: ¿Sí, Onyx?

Preguntó Darkwing al ser atención captada por su novio. Onyx mirando seriamente a Darkwing, la dijo.

Onyx: Darkwing. Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo.

Moon Light: (Genial. Papá por fin se va a declarar a mamá).

Pensaba la pequeña emocionada al ver que su padre por fin se iba a declarar a su madre. Dawn sonreía al ver al semental a punto de declararse, y en cierto modo le recordaba a él cuando tras mucho tiempo de tomar el valor necesario, se declaró a su querida Fluttershy con una herradura de compromiso. Cosmo y Pericles observaban a la pareja en su momento mágico.

Onyx: Darkwing. Lo que quiero decirte es...

El semental se introdujo el casco dentro de su armadura, para sacar la caja con el anillo de compromiso, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de sacarlo, se escuchó la puerta de la entrada del castillo, abriéndose bruscamente e interrumpiendo el momento.

Dark: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Preguntó sobresaltada Darkwing como los presentes, arruinando el momento de Onyx de declararse por fin a la alicornio sombría. Moon Light rotó los ojos mientras Pericles sacaba un cartel que decía "se arruinó el momento". Dawn viendo la escena, comentó para sí.

Dawn: Al final va a tener razón con lo de la maldición.

Red: Pero ¿Quién abre las puertas tan bruscamente?

Eye Falcon: Ni idea.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz femenina bastante fuerte como intimidante.

¿?: ¡A ver! ¿Dónde están esos inútiles buenos para nada?

Nada más escuchar aquella voz, los destinianos y Holy Blade empezaron a temblar de miedo.

Ultimate: ¡Oh, no...!

Insigth: ¡Ella no...!

Dusk: ¡Mal día para pararse aquí!

Zola: ¡Estamos perdidos!

Comentaban el grupo de los destinianos que estaban enormemente asustados. Al grupo de la patrulla les pareció extraño la actitud de éstos.

Vulcania: Pero ¿Qué os pasa?

Selene: ¿Por qué estáis así temblando de miedo?

¿?: ¡Yo responderé a esa pregunta!

En ese instante, las puertas de la sala de la Cutie Map se abrieron de golpe, revelando la presencia de una misteriosa yegua alicornio. Tenía el pelaje blanco y la melena azul en dos tonalidades, ondeando como la crin de Celestia y Luna, cola muy corta. Ojos violetas. Parecía tan joven como las princesas Celestia y Luna. Su cutie mark eran de dos lunas con estrellas.

Destinianos: ¡Cloud Moon Sensei!

Exclamaron los destinianos, asustados ante la repentina aparición de la nueva alicornio, cuyo nombre parecía ser el de Cloud Moon.

Cloud Moon: ¡Así es! ¡Soy yo! ¡Y he venido aquí por mis inútiles alumnos!

Hablaba con tono rudo y molesta la yegua, asustando aun más a los destinianos donde éstos ya estaban sudando a mares. Darkwing y los otros miraron un tanto sorprendidas la actitud de la nueva yeguas. Moon Light asustada por la actitud de la nueva alicornio, se escondió de detrás de su padre.

Dawn: Esto...Hola, maestra ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

Ultimate: Sí...¿No se supone que estaba en el poblado de los destinianos?

Comentaban éstos con tono de estar nerviosos como asustados. La yegua mirando a éstos, les respondió enfadada.

Cloud Moon: ¡Así es! ¡Si vine era para comprobar si estabais entrenando como os dije y no haciendo el vago!

Pure: ¿Y qué piensa usted de nosotros ahora?

Preguntó con temor el kelpie. La alicornio ahí se desplazó hasta aparecer enfrente del kelpie y le arreó un tortazo que lo mandó contra la pared.

Eye Falcon: ¡Arrea! Que fuerza.

Red: Debe tener tanta fuerza como nuestro Mike.

Comentaban éstos, sorprendidos por la fuerza que tenía la alicornio. Ocelot acercándose a Twilight, la preguntó a ésta.

Ocelot: Oye, Twilight ¿Quién es esa yegua?

Twilight: Ella es Cloud Moon. La sensei de Dawn y los otros, que es lo mismo, su maestra.

Blade: Y una yegua de armas tomar. Tiene un carácter horrible, enormemente estricta y ruda. Es imposible llevarla la contraria sin que ésta se enoje y te de un tortazo. Es súper cruel y despiadada, donde muchos de nosotros no queremos encontrarla por lo horrible yegua que es.

Comentaba el semental alicornio en voz baja, tratando de que Cloud Moon no le escuchase, por desgracia la yegua si llegó a escucharlo todo con sus agudizados sentidos. Al instante se desplazó enfrente del alicornio y tras lanzarle una intimadamente mirada gélida que paralizó al semental, le dio un puñetazo en mitad de la cara que lo mandó a volar por la entrada de la sala y luego caer duramente al suelo.

Cloud Moon: ¡Hablar bajo no te sirve conmigo, Holy Blade! ¡Luego hablaré contigo y de tus entrenamientos! ¡Y en cuanto vosotros...!

Los destinianos temblaban de miedo en cuando su maestra les clavó su característica mirada gélido en éstos.

Cloud Moon: ¡Se supone que deberíais estar entrenando! ¡Y os pillo aquí haciendo el vago!

Les hablaba verdaderamente enojada la yegua para terror de éstos.

Dawn: Pero, maestra...No estábamos haciendo el vago.

Insigth: Si no pudimos entrenar...es que nos han surgido hoy un imprevisto.

Dusk: Si...Un imprevisto inesperado...

Trataron de explicarse estos, pero su maestro ni siquiera les dio tiempo para explicarse y les gritó a estos.

Cloud Moon: ¡No me importa vuestras ridículas excusas! ¡Debéis estar entrenándoos para haceros más fuertes y así hacer frente a las fuerzas de Lord Pain y sus esbirros! ¡Está claro que seguís siendo los mismos inútiles a quien estuve entrenando el primer día en la academia y...!

Dark: ¡Ya es suficiente!

La interrumpió Darkwing llamando la atención de los presentes.

Dark: ¡Déjelos en paz! No pienso consentir que les hable de esa forma.

Cloud Moon: ¿Cómo dices, jovencita?

Preguntaba la maestra, lanzando su mirada gélida a la alicornio sombría. Darkwing sin mostrar ni un solo apéndice de miedo, la respondió.

Dark: Lo que oyó. No pienso consentir que les hable de esa forma. Si ellos no han podido entrenarse como usted dice, es porque nos han estado ayudando a mí y a mi grupo en unos problemas. Así que deje de tratarlos como idiotas inútiles porque no lo son.

Las mane y los destinianos miraban completamente impresionados como aquella alicornio sombría hablaba sin mostrar miedo alguno a Cloud Moon.

Cloud Moon: (Curioso. Es la primera que no se intimida ante mi mirada) ¿Dices que mis inútiles alumnos os ayudaron?

Dark: Así es. Nos han estado ayudando. Aun así usted no tiene ningún derecho a hablarlos ni tratarlos de esa forma. Lo único que vi hacer es entrar aquí como si fuese la reina del lugar, y tratar horriblemente mal a Dawn y sus amigos ¿Quién se ha creído usted qué es?

La hablaba Darkwing reprochando a Cloud Moon por la actitud que se había mostrado ésta antes. Ahí Cloud Moon la respondió.

Cloud Moon: Son mis alumnos y mi deber es asegurarme de que se convierten en auténticos guerreros destinianos.

Dark: Teniendo una maestra como usted, dudo mucho que lo consigan.

Contestó Darkwing de golpe a Cloud Moon, sorprendiendo a los presentes, sobre todo a Cloud Moon que al final la preguntó.

Cloud Moon: ¿Cómo dices, jovencita?

Dark: Lo que oyó. No se como son las cosas en este mundo, pero ellos son chicos fuertes y valientes que no han dudado en ayudarnos cuando estábamos en problemas y les estamos muy agradecidos. Por lo que usted no tiene ningún derecho a tratarlos como inútiles, porque no lo son.

Cloud Moon: Yo soy su maestra. Yo soy quien se ocupa de entrenarlos y asegurarse de que cumplen con el máximo respeto a las técnicas de lucha de las antiguas Islas del Destino.

Dark: Sí, claro. Como si una yegua amargada, gruñona y malhumorada como usted supiera lo que es respeto, cuando ni usted misma muestra el más mínimo respeto por nada. Yo no veo a una maestra. Yo solo veo a una yegua amargada y gruñona que trata a todo el mundo como si fuerza idiota excepto ella, cuando en realidad esa yegua es la estupida e idiota.

Dijo de golpe Darkwing, haciendo que en la sala se provocara un enorme silencio. Los destinianos miraron la escena con la boca completamente abierta, incluso Cloud Moon quedo sorprendida de como la había hablado la yegua sombría, ya que hasta ahora, nadie la había hablando antes de aquella forma.

Ultimate: Esa yegua está loca...

Zola: Que valor para decirla eso a la cara...

Pure: Ay, madre...

Dusk: Tan joven que parecía ella...

Comentaban los sementales, temiéndose el futuro de la yegua sombría. Cloud Moon estaba verdaderamente impactada ante lo que la había dicho la alicornio sombría a la cara, así de repente y sin ningún apéndice de duda.

Darkwing estaba ahí, enfrente de la maestra de la mirada gélida sin mostrar miedo alguno. Si algo no la gustaba a Darkwing, era la gente borde que tratasen a los demás como inútiles pese a los esfuerzos de éstos. Como capitana e instructora de la guardia nocturna en su mundo, ella siempre entrenaba a los jóvenes guardias nocturnos para que se esforzaran a tope y dieran lo mejor que sí. Los que no se esforzaban o hacían el vago, sabía está ponerlos en su lugar. Aunque fuera una maestra estricta en su mundo, siempre trataba de ser justa y nunca trataría a sus alumnos de una forma tan cruel o con tanto desprecio como hacía la tal Cloud Moon. Mientras tanto, los destinianos se temían lo peor ante lo que la podría pasarla a la yegua sombría.

En ese instante, Cloud Moon lanzó un puñetazo contra Darkwing. La yegua sombría al principio se sorprendió, pero logró esquivarlo haciendo un lado. Cloud Moon no se detuvo y lanzó otro puñetazo contra Darkwing. La yegua sombría ahora preparada, se tornó en sombras esquivando así el ataque de Cloud Moon.

Cloud Moon: (Sorprendente. Utiliza poderes oscuros, pero pese a utilizar la oscuridad como elemento, no siento ningún tipo de maldad en ella).

Pensaba para si la yegua, ya que ella estaba habituada a ver seres que empleaban la oscuridad como elemento y siendo malvados. Por lo que la resultaba curioso que aquella yegua sombría usara la oscuridad y no detectara maldad en absoluto, sino justo lo contrario.

Dark: ¿Abandona ya, sensei?

La preguntaba retadora la alicornio sombría. Cloud Moon con su mirada glacial a la yegua, la contestó.

Cloud Moon: Jovencita. Sabrás por qué no conviene retarme.

La yegua se teletransportó justo enfrente de Darkwing, mientras en su casco derecho generaba una especie de esfera de energía. Darkwing no sintió ningún tipo de energía mágica en dicha esfera, cosa que la extraño.

Dark: (No siento ningún tipo de energía mágica en esa esfera).

Pensaba Darkwing, pero no tuvo más tiempo de pensar cuando Cloud Moon la lanzó la esfera.

Moon Light: ¡Mamá...!

Onyx: ¡Darkwing!

Gritaron los dos de miedo, mientras veían como la esfera de maná se dirigía hacia Darkwing. La yegua sombría por acto reflejo, activó su Rinnegan donde sus ojos se volvieron violetas con anillos. Aquello último no pasó desapercibido para Cloud Moon que se sorprendió por ello.

Cloud Moon: (Espera...Esos ojos...).

No tuvo más tiempo de pensar la sensei, porque Darkwing empleando su poder ocular, creó un campo de repulsión que empujó a Cloud Moon muy lejos hasta chocar la pared para sorpresa de todos.

Dusk: ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Pure: Es la primera vez que veo a alguien plantar cara a Cloud Moon de esa manera.

Blade: Y mucho menos lograr repelerla de esa forma.

Comentaban los sementales, sorprendidos ante lo que acababan de presenciar. Darkwing volvió a retornar a sus ojos normales, mientras Cloud Moon se levantó.

Dark: ¿Quiere seguir?

Preguntaba retadora Darkwing. Cloud Moon ahora no miraba de forma glacial a la alicornio sombría, más bien de sorpresa y ahí la dijo a Darkwing.

Cloud Moon: Jovencita, tus ojos...

Dark: ¿Qué quiere ahora?

Darkwing seguía en guardia, aunque Cloud Moon caminaba hacia ella, pero no en forma de batalla, más bien de curiosidad y mirando a Darkwing muy detenidamente, la dijo a ésta.

Cloud Moon: Lo que hiciste hace un momento cuando iba a lanzar mi ataque de maná ¿Podrías volver a adoptar esos ojos, por favor?

Darkwing parecía confundida ante la repentina petición de la sensei. Accediendo a su petición, volvió a adoptar el Rinnegan en sus ojos. Cloud Moon acercándose a ella y mirándola detenidamente a los ojos con una mirada de curiosidad, no pudo evitar comentar.

Cloud Moon: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Un Rinnegan!

Exclamó la sensei, sorprendida de ver que Darkwing poseía el Rinnegan. El grupo de los destinianos miraban curiosos a su mentora en cuando dijo eso.

Dawn: ¿El Rinnegan?

Zola: No me suena ese nombre.

Ultimate: ¿Tú sabes algo, Holy Blade?

Blade: Ni idea. Jamás oí un nombre así.

Comentaban éstos. Las mane también comentaban entre ellas.

Applejack: ¿Qué ha querido decir Cloud Moon con eso del Rinnegan?

Rainbow: Vaya nombre. Ni me acuerdo de las primeras letras.

Pinkie: Ji, ji, ji. Aun así suena bastante gracioso.

Twilight: Suena interesante, tendré que investigar esa extraña habilidad.

Comentaban las yeguas, sobre todo Twilight que anotaba en un cuaderno lo del Rinnegan. Ahí Cloud Moon se puso a explicar.

Cloud Moon: Solo vi una vez el Rinnegan y fue suficiente para jamás olvidarlo. Es increíble que encuentre a alguien que tenga esa habilidad. Dime, jovencita ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Preguntaba la sensei a Darkwing. La alicornio sombría ahí la respondió.

Dark: Fue un regalo de mi antecesora que me lo dio hace mucho tiempo.

Cloud Moon: Asombroso. Nunca pensé que encontraría a otro portador del Rinnegan.

Comentaba la yegua donde aun estaba asombrada por la habilidad de la joven. Ahí luego la comentó a Darkwing.

Cloud Moon: Otra cosa, Darkwing ¿Verdad? Debo decir que eres una hábil luchadora. No creas que cualquiera logra plantarme cara de esa manera. Bien hecho, jovencita.

La felicitaba la sensei, por primera vez sonriendo. Darkwing algo dudosa, asintió. Luego poniendo otra vez su semblante serio, la sensei miró a los destinianos y a Holy Blade y les dijo a estos de forma severa.

Cloud Moon: ¡A ver si aprendéis de ella, atajo de inútiles! ¡Más os vale que os toméis enserio vuestros entrenamientos y espero que algún día logréis superarme hasta a mí, aunque lo dudo mucho que lo hagáis, ya que yo no pienso permitir que me superéis jamás!

Destinianos y Holy Blade: ¡Sí, Cloud Moon Sensei!

Respondieron los sementales ante la actitud severa de la sensei.

Ocelot: Vaya con la sensei.

Eye Falcon: Parece una yegua de cuidado.

Dark Cloud: Y bastante malhumorada. Aunque eso sí, muy hermosa con unos flancos bien firmes. Je, je, je.

Comentaban éstos, hasta que Cloud Moon les lanzó una mirada gélida haciendo que se callaran. Pericles que estaba sobre una ventana de la sala, vio algo al exterior que le llamó la atención y con expresión de preocupación, se fue volando hasta el grupo y tocando una bocina con sus garras para llamar la atención a todos.

Moon Light: ¿Qué pasa, Pericles?

Preguntaba la potra. El loro cuyo rostro figuraba preocupación, sacó un cartel que ponía "los malos". Aquello llamó la atención de todo el mundo.

Rainbow: ¡Eh! ¿Qué está haciendo el loro?

Rarity: ¿Y qué quiere decir con los malos?

Antes de obtener respuesta, se escuchó una explosión fuera del castillo que alertó a todo el mundo.

Insigth: ¿Y eso?

Red: Mucho me temo que problemas.

Mistic se acercó volando a la ventana donde había salido antes Pericles y ahí rápidamente respondió.

Mistic: ¡Son híbridos! ¡Están atacando Ponyville!

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Fluttershy: ¿Están atacando nuestro pueblo? Oh, no...

Dawn: ¡Amigos! ¡Tenemos que defender Ponyville!

Destinianos y Holy Blade: ¡Sí!

Dark: ¡Patrulla Harmony! ¡Tenemos trabajo!

Patrulla: ¡Sí!

Moon Light: Eso suena genial.

Selene: Por fin podré poner a prueba mis dotes de combate.

Decían ambas jóvenes, hasta que Darkwing muy seriamente las dijo a éstas.

Dark: Vosotras os quedáis aquí junto con Sapphire, Ark y Night Terror.

Moon Light: Pero mamá...

Onyx: Sin peros, jovencita y no discutas.

Night Terror: ¿Me vas a dejar aquí de canguro para los jóvenes?

Se quejó el fénix ante la idea de tener que quedarse de canguro para los jóvenes. Sapphire ahí le dijo al fénix negro.

Sapphire: No te quejes tanto. Ni que fuese la primera vez que cuidas de niños.

Night Terror: No es que sea mi especialidad.

Dark: Chicos. Por si acaso, le pediré a una amiga que os eche un casco ¡Cristal de Niebla!

Nada más decir eso, de su oreja se formó un pendiente en forma de murciélago durmiendo de cristal negro con dos ojos rojos. Rarity nada más ver aquel pendiente, empezaron a brillarla los ojos mientras comentaba.

Rarity: ¿De dónde sacaste un pendiente tan maravilloso? Es verdaderamente hermoso y estiloso.

La preguntaba Rarity a Darkwing por el peculiar pendiente que llevaba la alicornio. Darkwing ahí respondió.

Dark: Un regalo de un amigo que conocimos hace mucho tiempo ¡Novalis, sal!

Nada más decir eso, del pendiente surgió un especie de humo, donde poco a poco iba adoptando forma física hasta que finalmente se reveló la forma de una murciélago hembra de pelaje color morado. Ojos color rojo brillantes. Manchas de color negro en distintas partes del cuerpo. Por alrededor de sus alas surgía constantemente humo. Su tamaño era casi igual al de Darkwing.

Novalis: ¡Hola, Darkwing, querida! ¿Me llamabas?

Preguntaba la murciélago con una actitud alegre y divertida. Al grupo de los destinianos les sorprendió ver aparecer de la nada aquel murciélago y aun más cuando ésta hablo.

Applejack: ¡Carai! Menudo murciélago.

Fluttershy: A mi me parece muy mona.

Comentaba Fluttershy mirando con ternura a la murciélago. Darkwing mirando a la murciélago, la dijo a ésta.

Dark: Hola, Novalis. Necesito que cuides de mi hija mientras estamos fuera.

Novalis: ¿Cuidar de tu hija? ¡Encantado, amiga!

Respondió la llamada Novalis con una amplia sonrisa, volando hacia donde estaba Moon Light y la dio un abrazo.

Novalis: ¡Hola, Moon Light! ¡Me alegro de verte!

Moon Light: Y yo a ti, Novalis.

Contestó alegremente la potra, devolviendo el abrazo a la murciélago.

Novalis: ¡Ya verás, Moon Light! ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien las dos juntas! Como cuando estamos en casa haciendo bromas a Onyx como aquella vez que le encolamos las alas cuando éste dormía a pata suelta.

Moon Light: Je, je, je. Muy bien.

Darkwing: Bien. Mi hija y Selene como animales están ya. Ahora a ocuparnos de los que atacan Ponyville ¡Vamos equipo!

Patrulla: ¡Sí!

Dawn: Amigos. Tenemos que ir a defender el pueblo.

Blade: No hablemos más, vamos.

Los destinianos y Holy Blade salieron de la sala del mapa, dejando solas a las mane, a la sensei y a los jóvenes y compañeros animales.

Twilight: Espero que estén bien.

Cloud Moon: No os preocupéis. Puede que Dawn y los otros sean unos tontos de primera, pero seguro que podrán con esto.

Spike: Y cuentan con esos tipos de la patrulla. Seguro que les serán de mucha ayuda.

Comentaban éstos, mientras Novalis estaba con Moon Light tratando de hacer sentir bien a la potra. Así hasta que notaron que faltaban algunos.

Rainbow: Un momento ¿Dónde está la chica, el lagarto, la gata y el fénix?

Preguntaba la pegaso para darse cuenta de que efectivamente, no estaban los mencionados en la sala.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño y tranquilo pueblo de Ponyville, estaba siendo atacado por monstruos híbridos. Los ponis huían de las grotescas criaturas que atacaban el pueblo. En medio del ataque estaba Unicross que caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, mientras veía como los híbridos iban destrozando el pueblo.

Unicross: Je, je, je. Solo tenemos que encontrar a esa patrulla y eliminarla. Seguro que el amo Arek estará bien satisfecho con mi inminente éxito.

Comentaba el híbrido de los cinco cuernos, mientras un híbrido con forma de león, cola de escorpión y alas de dragón, se acercaba a un grupo de yeguas arrinconadas en una calle y mirando con miedo a la criatura. El híbrido estuvo a punto de lanzarse a por las yeguas, hasta que una esfera oscura impactó en la criatura que lo desintegró en el acto. Acto seguido apareció Darkwing con su armadura Bankai, enfrente de las yeguas, donde ahí las dijo a éstas.

Dark: ¡Aquí no estáis a salvo! ¡Marchaos de aquí, ahora!

Las yeguas asustadas asintieron, para acto seguido salir huyendo de allí. El resto de la patrulla apareció para combatir a los híbridos. Unicross viendo eso, emuló una sonrisa siniestra mientras comentaba.

Unicross: Vaya, vaya. La Patrulla Harmony ya está aquí. Je, je, je.

Dark: ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Preguntaba Darkwing empuñando la Dark Repulser y la Valmunt en ambos cascos sin apartar la vista del extraño híbrido. Unicross ahí la contestó.

Unicross: Soy Unicross. Uno de los ocho híbridos elegidos del gran Arek el Absoluto.

Onyx: Genial. Otro bicho de esos.

Comento con sarcasmo el guardia nocturno y empuñando su espada, mientras se ponía al lado de su novia. Dawn apareciendo junto con los destinianos que se habían unido a la lucha de los híbridos, preguntó.

Dawn: ¿Quién es este tipo y qué cosas son éstas que están atacando el pueblo?

Onyx: Esas cosas son híbridos.

Dark: Criaturas que comparten cualidades de varias criaturas combinadas mediante tecnología y magia.

Explicaban el bat pony y la alicornio sombría a Dawn. El destiniano asintiendo, comentó.

Dawn: Ya veo. Me recuerda bastante a las quimeras.

Onyx: ¿Las quimeras?

Dawn: Algo así como combinar ponis con animales para hacerlos peligrosos. Su práctica era ilegal y causó muchos problemas hace más de 5.000 años en las Islas del Destino.

Explicaba Dawn a Darkwing y a Onyx donde estos últimos asintieron.

Dark: Ya veo. Una práctica aborrecible, pero ahora a lo que estamos. A ocuparnos de los híbridos.

Unicross: Me imagino que os referís a mí. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el híbrido mientras los cuernos de su cabeza brillaban. Darkwing desafiante, respondió.

Dark: ¡Dalo por seguro! ¡Atomic Blast!

Darkwing formó en su cuerno una esfera mágica oscura que adquirió el tamaño de una pelota y lo lanzó contra el híbrido, provocando una fuerte explosión.

Dawn: ¡Anda! Ese ataque es parecido al de Holy Blade.

Comentaba el destiniano al ver el ataque de Darkwing, donde dicho ataque recordaba bastante a una técnica utilizada por un amigo suyo.

Onyx: Bueno. Parece que acabamos con él.

Comentaba el bat pony, aunque cuando el humo de disipó, todos vieron que el híbrido se había protegido con una burbuja mágica protectora y donde éste no sufrió daño alguno.

Unicross: Je, je, je. Nada mal. Dejad que os muestra algo.

Tras deshacer su hechizo de protección, disparó desde cada uno de sus cuernos un rayo donde cada uno era de un elemento distinto, fuego, rayo, hielo, agua y oscuridad. Darkwing, Onyx y Dawn lo esquivaron todos y cada uno trató de atacarlo desde distintos ángulos.

Dark: ¡Aguijón Letal!

Dawn: ¡Golpe de Maná!

Darkwing creó una esfera de energía oscura para luego darla una patada donde la mandó hacia el híbrido. Dawn lanzó un rayo de maná verde y Onyx fue volando hacia el híbrido. Unicross veía cada uno de los ataques que iban dirigidos hacia él y ahí sonrió perversamente.

Unicross: Je, je, je. Con eso no me detendréis.

Tres de los cinco cuernos empezaron a brillar. Un agujero negro surgió enfrente del ataque de Darkwing que lo absorbió su ataque. Un muro de piedra emergió del suelo, cortando el paso a Onyx. La esfera de Dawn fue detenida por una esfera de energía mágica neutralizándola así.

Dawn: ¿Qué?

Onyx: ¿Qué acaba de hacer?

Dark: ¿Acaba de neutralizar todos nuestros ataques?

Los tres estaban sorprendidos como que extraño híbrido pudo realizar hasta tres hechizos diferentes. Unicross no se mantuvo impasible y volviendo a brillar tres de sus cinco cuernos, lanzó a Darkwing un rayo de luz, a Dawn un rayo eléctrico y a Onyx lanzó un rayo contra el muro que levantó previamente, haciendo que estallara y las rocas fuera hacia el bat pony.

Darkwing y los otros tuvieron que esquivarlos, pero Unicross volviendo a iluminar esta vez sus cinco cuernos, atrapó las patas de Dawn con unas enredaderas, a Darkwing la lanzó un ataque de viento que la hizo retroceder a la vez que sus alas eran congeladas. Onyx fue atrapado por una esfera de gravedad que lo llevó contra el suelo y luego fue atrapado por unos huesos curvos que surgían el suelo atrapando sus patas.

Darkwing cayó al suelo por sus alas inmovilizadas por el hielo. La yegua se los sacudió para liberarse del hielo. Luego de eso, comentó.

Dark: ¿Cómo ha hecho eso? Acabas de lanzar cinco hechizos diferentes.

Comentaba la alicornio sombría, mientras Unicross riéndose, la contestó.

Unicross: Es mi habilidad especial. Estos cuernos no están de adorno precisamente. Gracias a ellos, puedo realizar hasta cinco hechizos diferentes. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el híbrido, mientras se reía perversamente. Darkwing y los otros comprendieron que tenía razón, ya que con aquellos cinco cuernos en su cabeza, podría realizar múltiples hechizos a la vez, haciendo de Unicross un oponente peligroso.

Unicross: Y ahora una muestra de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

El híbrido iluminó sus cinco cuernos y antes de que Darkwing pudiera reaccionar, sus patas fueron atrapadas por enredaderas y raíces, impidiendo a ésta moverse. Luego sus alas fueron congeladas de nuevo impidiendo que se pudieran moverse. Su cuerno convertido en piedra impidiendo que pudiera usar magia por ella. Sus ojos se tornaron en unos completamente negros impidiendo que pudiera ver. Sus armas fueron envueltas en gravedad, haciendo que se quedaran fijadas en el suelo donde Darkwing sería incapaz de levantarlas en caso de que se liberasen sus patas.

Unicross: Ja, ja, ja. Incapaz de mover, incapaz de volar, incapaz de ver o usar tu Rinnegan, incapaz de usar tu magia e incapaz de usar tus armas. Ahora estás a mi completa merced.

Comentaba el híbrido mientras se iba acercando paso a paso hacia Darkwing, donde la yegua trataba de liberarse, pero no podía en absoluto.

Unicross: Ja, ja, ja. Mi amo Arek estará enormemente satisfecho cuando le traiga la cabeza de la guardiana de la oscuridad.

Onyx: ¡Aléjate de mi novia o te mato!

Le amenazó el bat pony tratando de liberarse de los agarres de hueso, pero por desgracia no podía. Unicross volviendo a usar sus cuernos, creó cinco armas mágicas compuestas por espada, hacha, lanza, florete y gladius, todas éstas rodeando a Darkwing listo para acabar con ella.

Unicross: ¡Hora de morir!

Onyx: ¡Darkwing!

Onyx miraba con horror como el híbrido iba a matar a Darkwing. Así hasta que la alicornio gritó.

Dark: ¡Silver Lion! ¡Modo Guerrero!

Nada más gritar eso la yegua sombría, una luz plateada apareció y de ella surgió un enorme león adulto de pelaje plateado, que salió saltando en dirección hacia Unicross.

Unicross: ¿Pero qué...?

Silver Lion: ¡No te atrevas a lastimar a mi amiga!

Rugió furioso el león lanzando un zarpazo contra Unicross, haciendo que el híbrido saltarse hasta quedar lejos del león, pero a unos pasos de donde estaba Dawn.

Dark: Gracias, Silver Lión.

Silver Lion: No hay de que, Darkwing. Siempre a tu servició.

Unicross: ¡Condenada bestia! ¡Te voy a convertir en alfombra de chimenea!

Amenazó el híbrido preparando para lanzar otro ataque con sus cuernos, hasta que Dawn empleando su enorme fuerza, logró liberarse de las plantas que lo retenían.

Dawn: ¡Es que será alfombra, serás tú!

Gritó Dawn aprovechando la sorpresa de Unicross para darle un fuerte puñetazo en mitad de la cara que lo mandó volando a gran distancia por el cielo. Aquello impresionó a Onyx y a Silver Lion, a Darkwing no, porque ella no podía ahora ver con sus ojos ciegos.

Onyx: Carai. Ese tipo debe ser tan fuerte como Mike.

Comentaba el bat pony, hasta que notó que la magia que lo retenía, se disipó, quedando Onyx libre.

Onyx: Ya no siento presión.

Darkwing quedó también libre de la magia y hechizos que la impedían actuar.

Dark: Parece que estoy libre de su embrujo.

Dawn: Creo que cuando le golpeé, hice que perdiera la concentración.

Onyx: Podría ser, amigo.

En ese momento, Unicross apareció de repente con expresión muy enfadada.

Unicross: ¡Malditos! ¡Ahora si que me habéis enfadado!

Rugía furioso el híbrido, iluminando sus cinco cuernos listo para atacar. Mientras Darkwing, Onyx y Dawn se preparaban para combatirlo.

Mientras tanto. Red Fire y Ocelot, junto con Ultimate y Dusk, se ocupaban de un híbrido con forma de orca, pero con grandes patas de dragón y pinzas enormes.

Dusk: Una especie de orca con patas de dragón y pinzas enormes andando por tierra. Ahora si que lo he visto todo.

Comentaba el espadachín con sus tres espadas, observando a la peculiar criatura donde ésta lanzó un rugido parecido entre orca y dragón.

Red: Créeme. Esto no es nada. Lo que si debéis saber, es que debemos acabar con ella.

Ultimate: Eso dalo por hecho, muñeca.

El pegaso destiniano se lanzó volando a toda velocidad, logrando placar una fuerte patada al rostro del híbrido. La patada fue tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder unos metros.

Ultimate: Ja, ja, ja ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, bicho feo?

Le decía en plan burla el pegaso ante el híbrido. La criatura mirando furiosa a Ultimate, le lanzó un ataque de ondas de sonido contra el pegaso. Ultimate ahí tuvo que esquivarlo alzando el vuelo, mientras dichas ondas atravesaban una casa dejando un agujero circular perfecto en sus paredes.

Ultimate: Carai. Por poco no me da.

Dusk: ¡Concéntrate, cerebro de pluma!

Dusk se lanzó hacia el híbrido esquivando un zarpazo de la criatura y ahí darla un doble tajo con sus espadas y luego un tercero con el que tenía en la boca, causando varios cortes en la criatura. Luego el semental saltó para atrás para esquivar el intento de pisotón por parte del híbrido.

Dusk: ¡Tuya, llamitas!

Red Fire: ¡Voy! ¡Choque Meteoro!

Red Fire voló a toda velocidad hacia el híbrido, mientras ésta se envolvía en fuego hasta adoptar la forma de un gran meteoro ardiente y placar por completo contra la criatura que lo hizo retroceder. El híbrido logró frenar la bola de fuego y apartarla de sí, para acto seguido lanzar desde su boca un gran chorro de agua que empapó el meteoro apagando así el fuego, y deshacer así el ataque de la yegua de fuego.

Red: Esa cosa puede apagar mi fuego.

Comentaba la yegua para luego esquivar otro ataque de agua. Ocelot yendo en ayuda de su compañera, empuñando la Magnun Speeder, disparó varias balas de plasta de alta potencia causando daños al monstruo. Ultimate concentrando su maná, lanzó unos vientos cortantes, realizando varios cortes en la criatura.

Red: Chicos, cubridme. Tengo algo que podría ser útil contra esa cosa.

Ocelot: Entendido, compañera.

Dusk: Adelante. Tómate el tiempo que haga falta, encanto.

Ultimate: Aunque es probable que cuando hayas terminado, hayamos acabado ya con esa cosa.

Decían los chicos confiados, para luego lanzarse a la criatura. El híbrido lanzó un gran chorro de agua intentando golpear a los tres sementales, mientras estos cada uno a un lado lo esquivaron.

Dusk intentó golpear de nuevo con sus espadas al híbrido, pero la criatura empleando sus pinzas, bloqueó todos los ataques del espadachín.

Dusk: Vaya. Parece que esta cosa ha aprendido.

Dusk bloqueó con sus espadas el intento de ataque de pinzas del híbrido. Ultimate intentó golpear al híbrido con una patada, pero el híbrido lo bloqueó con su otra pinza el ataque del pegaso.

Ultimate: ¡Condenado engendro! ¡Te pienso convertir en marisco asado!

Amenazaba el pegaso preparando un ataque de maná, pero el híbrido lo apartó con un chorro de agua que le dio de lleno y se lo llevó por delante a éste.

Ocelot disparaba con su Magnun contra el híbrido logrando hacer retroceder a éste, pero el híbrido alzando ambas pinzas, golpeó el suelo provocando un temblor que hizo que el vaquero perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera al suelo.

Ocelot: Vale. Eso no me esperaba.

Ocelot se iba a levantar, hasta que el híbrido saltó sobre él con intención de cortarlo en pedazos con sus pinzas, pero Dusk se interpuso empleando sus katanas para bloquear el ataque del híbrido.

Dusk: ¿Estás bien, compañero?

Ocelot: Sí. Gracias.

Dusk hacía un gran esfuerzo para retener el ataque del híbrido, aunque era cuestión de tiempo que cediera. Por fortuna un ataque de lanzallamas que le dio de lleno al rostro del híbrido, lo hizo retroceder y dejar algo de espacio a Dusk.

Red: Perdón por la tardanza. Ahora si que estoy lista. Yo y mi Armadura Vulcano.

Decía la yegua donde ésta enfundaba una armadura del mismo color del fuego que la cubría el cuerpo y un casco tipo guardia real.

Ultimate viendo a la yegua con aquella armadura, no pudo evitar soltar un leve silbido de admiración, ya que dicha armadura realzaba la figura de la yegua.

Ultimate: Nada mal. Muy sexy con esa armadura. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el pegaso. Red Fire caminando en dirección hacia el hibrido, les dijo al grupo.

Red: Es hora de pescar a este bicho ¡Rayo Ardiente!

Red Fire lanzó desde su cuerno un poderoso rayo de calor que iba directo hacia el híbrido. La criatura lanzó de nuevo su chorro de agua tratando de apagar el fuego, pero el ataque de Red Fire era mucho más fuerte y lograba evaporar el agua que lanzaba el híbrido. Al ver que el ataque iba hacia él, el híbrido intentó cubrirse con sus pinzas. Al final recibió todo el ataque de fuego causando daños a éste.

Red: ¿Qué te ha parecido eso? Y apenas estoy entrando en calor.

Decía la yegua mientras su crin y cola ardían en llamas más intensas.

Ultimate: No hay duda. Esa si que es toda una yegua ardiente.

Dusk: Contrólate, Ultimate. Que luego te pierdes.

Trataba de calmarle su amigo al pegaso donde este último no paraba de mirar a la alicornio con cierta mirada lujuriosa.

El híbrido furioso, empleó otra técnica. Absorbió aire y lanzó un enorme chorro de agua mucho mayor que los anteriores. Solo que en vez de ir hacia Red Fire, el chorro de agua iba hacia el cielo.

Ocelot: ¿Qué está haciendo ese bicho?

Dusk: No lo se, pero mejor estar atentos. Presiento que algo malo va a hacer.

Contestaba el espadachín empuñando sus tres espadas, manteniendo la guardia ante cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer el híbrido. Mientras tanto el híbrido seguía lanzando chorros de agua hacia el cielo, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

No parecía ocurrir nada, hasta que en ese momento del cielo empezaron caer gotas de lluvia.

Ultimate: ¿Llueve?

Ocelot: No. Es el híbrido. Ha provocado esta lluvia para apagar las llamas que producen Red Fire.

Respondía el vaquero, adivinando las intenciones del híbrido. Ahí Dusk ajustándose el sombrero con una de sus katanas, comentó.

Dusk: ¿Y por qué de momento las llamas de la señorita no se apagan?

Preguntaba éste al ver que efectivamente, por mucha agua que cayera, las llamas de Red Fire no se apagaban en absoluto. Ocelot con una sonrisa, le contestó.

Ocelot: Lo vas a ver enseguida.

Red Fire miraba las gotas de agua que caían a modo de lluvia y luego mirando al híbrido con una sonrisa, le dijo.

Red: ¿Crees qué un poco de lluvia me va a detener mis llamas? No estés tan seguro ¡Estrella de Fuego!

Red Fire lanzó cinco bolas de fuego por alrededor del híbrido hasta formar una estrella. De dicha estrella surgió una gran columna de fuego que causó un enorme daño de fuego al híbrido y éste rugió de dolor. El híbrido furioso, disparó un chorro de fuego contra Red Fire logrando darla, pero el calor que desprendía Red Fire era tal, que el agua se había evaporado en parte antes de llegar hasta ella y quedar como un débil chorro de agua.

Red: Pierdes el tiempo. Mi Armadura Vulcano me permite utilizar mis ataques de fuego incluso bajo el agua o en bajas temperaturas. Y ahora vas a ver lo que es autentico fuego ¡Llama Azul!

En ese instante, el fuego rojo de Red Fire pasó a un fuego azul intenso con blanco tanto en su crin como en su cola. Aquello sorprendió a Dusk y Ultimate.

Dusk: ¿Y ahora qué ha hecho?

Ultimate: Eso mola.

Ocelot: Eso, amigos. Es la técnica del Fuego Azul de Red Fire.

Ultimate: ¿Fuego Azul?

Ocelot: Así es. En ese estado, su fuego es mucho más ardiente y fuerte, a la vez que puede con dicho fuego causar daño hasta a seres que normalmente no serían sensibles al fuego. Incluso los dragones y su naturaleza ignifuga, sufrirían el fuego azul de Red Fire.

Explicaba Ocelot a los destinianos, mientras estos dos últimos miraban sin poder ocultara su asombro ante lo que era capaz de hacer la yegua.

Red: Bien, bicho. Hora de hacerte pasar por las brazas.

Decía la alicornio con una sonrisa, mientras el híbrido lanzó un gran chorro de agua contra Red Fire.

Red: No lo creo ¡Explosión Nova!

Red Fire concentró energía de fuego en su interior, para luego liberar una potente onda expansiva de energía calorífica, que evaporó tanto el chorro como la lluvia que había a su alrededor. Incluso el híbrido sintió arder todo su cuerpo.

Dusk: Que raro. Puedo ver que esa yegua ha liberado una enorme onda de calor, pero no veo que queme nada más que a esa cosa.

Ocelot: Es la habilidad de Red Fire. Ella decide que quemar y cual no.

Ultimate: Carai. Me pregunto si nuestro Insigth sería capaz de hacer algo así con su fuego.

Red: Y ahora...¡Onda Llameante!

Red Fire concentró una pequeña bola de fuego azul en sus cascos, donde se iba expandiendo. Luego alzando sus cascos apuntando al híbrido, lanzó un poderoso rayo de fuego azul que dio de lleno al híbrido, haciendo rugir de dolor a éste.

Red: Hora de terminar con esto ¡Fénix Ardiente Azul!

 **Música Finisher**

De la crin y cola de la alicornio, surgía unas llamas azules que iban adoptando forma de enorme fénix de fuego azul.

Red: Hora de saludar a mi amiguito.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras el híbrido emitió un chillido típico de las aves fénix. El híbrido trató de detenerlo con un chorro de agua, pero se evaporó casi al instante en el momento que echó el chorro de agua.

El fénix alzó su alas a la vez que soltó otro chillido y se lanzó hacia el híbrido. Ahí el ave lo atravesó haciendo que el híbrido quedara envuelto en llamas azules.

El híbrido chillaba de dolor mientras su cuerpo ardía en llamas, hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo y estalló en pedazos.

Red: Esto ya está.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa, tras haber acabado con el híbrido. Ocelot, Dusk y Ultimate se reunieron con ella.

Ocelot: Bien hecho, compañera.

Red: Gracias, Ocelot.

Ambos chocaron de casco en alto.

Dusk: Debo reconocerlo. Tus llamas sin duda impresionan.

Red: Gracias, Dusk.

Ultimate: Sí, preciosa. Sin duda eres toda una belleza ardiente. Has sabido darle duro a esa cosa.

Red: Se hace lo que se puede. Ahora ocupémonos del resto de híbrido.

Mientras tanto en un lado, varios híbridos con forma de murciélagos gigantes con patas y brazos de afiladas garras, atacaban a la población, hasta que unos disparos los hicieron retroceder.

Eye Falcon: Bien, chicos. En nuestra guardia debemos ocuparnos de estos bichos.

Decía el francotirador, disparando desde el tejado de una casa a los híbridos voladores. Vulcanía tras poner su torreta donde de inmediato comenzaba a disparar, le apoyó en eso.

Vulcania: Sí. Esto sin duda será un estupendo tiro al pato.

Insigth: ¡Por allí!

Avisaba el unicornio, señalando con su casco que un híbrido murciélago tenía acorralado a las CMC donde estaban las tres asustadas.

Vulcania: ¡Son Apple Bloom y las otras!

Eye Falcon: ¡Debemos sacarlas de ahí!

Eye Falcon intentó disparar al híbrido, pero otro híbrido murciélago se abalanzó sobre él haciendo que se cayera al suelo. El híbrido se lanzó hacia éste tratando de atacarlo con sus dientes, pero el francotirador empleando su arma para bloquear su ataque del híbrido.

Eye Falcon: Vale. Puede que tenga problemas.

Zola: ¡Ya voy yo!

Zola corría lo más deprisa que pudo para salvar a las CMC. El híbrido se había lanzado hacia las asustadas CMC.

Zola: (No voy a llegar a tiempo. No me queda más remedio).

Zola golpeó sus patas delanteras contra el suelo y una energía verde surgía de ellas que recorría el suelo. El híbrido estuvo a punto de atacar a las CMC, hasta que en su camino surgió una enorme barrera de zarzal de afilados pinchos, donde el híbrido sin poder evitarlo, chocó contra ella y ahí rugió de dolor.

Zola: ¡Lo tengo!

Alzó la voz Zola, creando una espada de madera afilada, y con ella decapitó al híbrido donde dicha criatura una vez muerta, se desintegró hasta no quedar absolutamente nada.

Zola: Increíble. No hay absolutamente nada de esa criatura.

Comentaba la cebra sorprendida al ver que el hibrido se desintegró por completo. Ahí las CMC le dieron las gracias a la cebra.

Apple Bloom: Muchas gracias, Zola. Nos has salvado de una buena.

Scootaloo: Sí. Muchas gracias.

Zola: No hay de que, pequeñas, pero aquí no estáis a salvo. Es mejor que vayáis al castillo de Twilight donde ahí estaréis a salvo.

Les decía Zola a las CMC, donde las pequeñas haciéndole caso, se fueron al castillo de Twilight.

Mientras tanto, Eye Falcon seguía forcejeando con el híbrido que intentaba clavarle sus colmillos en él, hasta que Insight le dio una fuerte patada al rostro del híbrido haciendo que se apartara del Eye Falcon.

Insigth: ¿Estás bien?

Eye Falcon: Sí. Ahora sí.

Insigth: Bien. Ahora voy a ocuparme de él.

Eye Falcon: Ten cuidado. Los híbridos pueden ser peligrosos.

Insigth: Descuida. Lo tendré.

El unicornio se lanzó contra el híbrido, la criatura intentó golpear con una de sus zarpas al unicornio, pero Insigth se agachó para esquivarlo y luego lanzar un gancho alto cubierto de fuego, logrando golpear en el mentón del híbrido. Luego le dio una patada a la cara y finalmente un rayo de calor que cubrió el rostro del híbrido haciendo chillar de dolor a éste.

Insigth: ¡Y para terminar!

El unicornio iba a atacar de nuevo, pero el híbrido ahí lanzó un fuerte chillido de tal volumen, que obligó a Insigth a detener su ataque y a taparse los oídos.

Insigth: ¡Au! Mis oídos.

El híbrido aprovechó para lanzarse contra el unicornio y tratar de atravesarlo con sus garras, pero un disparo le atravesó la cabeza matándolo al instante y su cuerpo se desintegrase. El unicornio se había salvado de una buena, gracias a la puntería de Eye Falcon.

Insigth: Vaya, amigo. Gracias por salvarme de una buena.

Agradecía el unicornio a Eye Falcon con una sonrisa.

Eye Falcon: Es mi trabajo cubrir a los aliados.

Respondió con tono neutro el francotirador. Ahí Insigth se fijó que el francotirador tenía un extraño rifle muy avanzado y moderno.

Insigth: ¿Y esa arma? No la tenías antes.

Eye Falcon: Es mi Mirage Bullet ¿Sobre lo qué hace? Lo vas a comprobar enseguida.

El francotirador se puso a disparar contra los murciélagos híbridos. Los híbridos voladores esquivarlo los disparos iniciales.

Insigth: Has fallado.

Eye Falcon: ¿Tú crees?

Preguntó el francotirador con una sonrisa maliciosa. Insigth no comprendía la sonrisa confiada de Eye Falcon, hasta que vio que los disparos que había realizado inicialmente, se desviaron y volvieron a ir en dirección contra los híbridos voladores.

Los híbridos voladores al notar eso, trataron de eludir los disparos, pero sin importar cuanto tratasen de alejarse, los disparos iban directos hacia ellos allá donde estuvieran. Finalmente los disparos alcanzaron los híbridos justo en sus cabezas, acabando con ellos y sus cuerpos desintegrarse.

Eye Falcon: Nada mal ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba Eye Falcon con una sonrisa, mientras apoyaba su arma en el hombro. Insigth al principio se impresiono, pero luego sonriendo, le contestó.

Insigth: Admito que eso no está, pero que nada mal. Deja que te enseñe yo algo.

Decía confiado el unicornio, observando en el cielo como un grupo de murciélagos híbridos se dirigían hacia ellos.

Insigth sin apartar la vista de los hibridos, hacía múltiples cálculos mentales con su cerebro. Luego de calcularlo todo, concentró su magia y lanzó varias lenguas de fuego directos hacia estos.

Los híbridos voladores esquivaron los primeros disparos, pero los siguientes fueron dados de lleno. Como si el unicornio destiniano hubiese adivinado sus movimientos, cada uno de los murciélagos que lograban esquivar los primeros ataques, eran golpeados por los siguientes, sufriendo éstos intensos daños.

Insigth: ¡Y ahora!

Insigth concentró dos bolas de fuego en sus cascos, para acto seguido lanzarlas contra los híbridos voladores. Cuando las bolas de fuego estuvieron al alcance de los híbridos, se formaron dos potentes explosiones de fuego que arrasaron con todos los híbridos del lugar sin quedar ni rastro.

Eye Falcon: Nada mal, chico. Nada mal. Seguro que Red Fire la habría gustado ver esos ataques de fuego.

Insigth: Je, je, je. Gracias, amigo.

Unos híbridos serpientes iban reptando por las calles en busca de victimas. Uno de ellos pasó por debajo de un gran cartel de madera, donde justo en ese momento un rayo verde dio en dicho cartel, haciendo que se convirtiera ahora en un yunque y cayera encima del híbrido aplastándolo.

Pure: Curioso que ese objeto transforme unas cosas en otras.

Comentaba el kelpie que estaba al lado de Mistic, donde la yegua llevaba un especie de brazalete pequeño en su brazo derecho. La yegua sonriendo, le contestó.

Mistic: El Trans-Modificador tiene capacidad de transformar una cosa en otra, pero con un periodo de tres horas. Muy útil para cuando necesitas alguna cosa en concreto.

Pure: Sin duda un objeto interesante, Mistic.

La respondía el Kelpie, también sonriendo. Los híbridos serpientes al verlos, les lanzaron sus púas contra ellos.

Mistic: ¡Cuidado!

Mistic volvió a disparar el brazalete un rayo, donde convirtió las púas en flores de colores.

Pure: Ja, ja, ja. Muy original. Ahora yo.

Pure empleando sus poderes de agua sobre una fuente, sacó de ella afiladas púas de agua donde acto seguido las lanzo contra los híbridos serpiente, hiriendo o matando a varias de éstos.

Mistic: No está mal esos trucos de agua. A mi amiga Medic seguro que tendrá alguna técnica ninja al respecto.

Pure: Ah, sí. La pony médico y ninja. La verdad es que en la antigua destinia, vi varios ninja con funciones de médico.

Mistic: No me digas.

Pure: Pues sí, je, je, je.

Comentaban ambos ponis, mientras los híbridos serpientes se dirigían hacia ellos. En ese momento apareció Holy Blade volando hacia los híbridos y con sus espadas Vandal Heart y Lion Heart, iba decapitando a varios híbridos.

Blade: ¡Chicos! ¡Dejad de hablar y concentraos en acabar con estos engendros!

Mistic: ¡Aiba! ¡Es verdad!

Pure: Cierto. Mejor nos concentramos en acabar con estos monstruos.

Mistic y Pure fueron a ayudar a Holy Blade a acabar con los híbridos.

Volviendo con Darkwing y los otros. Éstos estaban enfrente de un molesto y enfadado Unicross.

Unicross: Ahora si que os pienso destruir de una vez para siempre. Y para eso vamos a emplear una nueva arma creada en nuestros laboratorios.

Dark: ¿Una nueva arma?

Preguntó Darkwing sin dejar de empuñar sus dos armas y teniendo al fiero león de su lado en posición de ataque.

Onyx: Sea lo que sea, seguro que podremos lidiar con ello.

Contestó Onyx seguro de poder lidiar con el híbrido en cuestión Unicross con una sonrisa perversa, respondió.

Unicross: Este es diferente a los que os habéis topado hasta ahora. Ya lo veréis.

En ese momento un haz de luz apareció al lado de Unicross y de dicha luz surgió un nuevo híbrido.

Su apariencia era como la de un semental terrestre, con las características de cualquier híbrido como la piel blanquecina, ojos sin iris completamente azules. Una crin blanca medio corta. Sin cutie mark.

Onyx: ¿Un pony terrestre? No parece gran cosa.

Comentaba Onyx viendo al nuevo híbrido que a simple vista, parecía un terrestre común. Dawn en cambio, no parecía de acuerdo.

Dawn: Cuidado...Algo me dice que ese no es un pony normal. Siento un maná muy extraño en él.

Unicross: Je, je, je. Y no sabes tú hasta que punto lo es. Je, je, je.

Contestó el híbrido unicornio con una sonrisa perversa, teniendo reservada una desagradable sorpresa para el grupo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Quiero avisar que ya acabo de revisar y corregir mi fanfic Misión Corazón de Cristal, para los que esteis interesados en volver a leerlo.**


	44. Hibrido Destiniano

**Hibrido Destiniano**

Darkwing, Onyx y Dawn tenían enfrente de ellos a un extraño híbrido en forma de pony terrestre que Unicross hizo traer. A simple vista, el híbrido en cuestión no parecía más que un simple pony terrestre con los típicos colores que suelen tener los híbridos.

Dark: ¿Quién es ese?

Preguntaba Darkwing sin dejar de empuñar la Espada Valmut y la Dark Repulser. Unicross riéndose malvadamente, la contestó.

Unicross: Uno de nuestros híbridos más nuevos y más potentes. Con poder suficiente para diezmas ejércitos enteros.

Hablaba Unicross, mientras el híbrido terrestre estaba ahí parado sin hacer nada.

Dark Cloud: (¿En serio? ¿Ese híbrido es una nueva arma? Pues a simple vista no parece gran cosa).

Comentaba el fénix desde la mente de Darkwing. Ahí la alicornio le comentó a su compañero.

Dark: Mejor no bajar la guardia, Dark Cloud. No sería la primera vez que nos llevamos una desagradable sorpresa por dar por sentado las cosas.

Dawn: ¿Hablas con tu fénix, Darkwing?

Preguntaba curioso el semental terrestre. Darkwing ahí le respondió.

Dark: Así es, Dawn. Al estar fusionada con mi fénix, nos podemos comunicar telepáticamente con el otro.

Dawn: Que interesante es eso de los fénix celestes. Ojala tuviera yo uno.

Comentaba sonriente el semental naranja, interesado en el tema de los fénix.

Silver Lion: Sea quien sea, es un enemigo. Así que a por él.

Dark: ¡Silver Lion! ¡No!

Trató Darkwing de detener al león plateado, donde de inmediato el gran felino cargo contra el híbrido terrestre. El león saltó queriendo sacudirle varios zarpazos y luego un mordisco final contra el híbrido terrestre, donde inesperadamente estaba completamente quieto sin moverse.

El león estuvo a punto de golpearlo. En ese instante el híbrido terrestre a la velocidad del rayo, le arreó un potente puñetazo al estomago del león que le sacó todo el aire y lo mandó a volar a estrellarse contra una casa.

Dark: ¡Silver Lion!

Gritó la alicornio enormemente preocupada por su compañero león y fue a socorrerlo. Onyx y Dawn estaban sorprendidos ante lo que acababa de pasar.

Onyx: Pero ¿Cómo ha podido hacer eso con Silver Lion con lo grande que es el león?

Preguntaba sorprendido el bat pony, hasta que Unicross riéndose malvadamente le contestó.

Unicross: Es porque no es un híbrido corriente. Es un híbrido destiniano.

Dawn reacciono en el momento que el híbrido dijo esto y exclamó.

Dawn: ¡Claro! ¡Eso es! Por esa razón sentía aquel extraño maná en el híbrido.

Onyx: ¿Destiniano? ¿Maná? ¿Qué rayos es todo eso?

Preguntaba Onyx sin comprender demasiado, mientras veía también como su novia atendía a Silver Lion donde por fortuna, el león no recibió daños graves. Unicross riéndose como un loco, se dispuso a hablar.

Unicross: Sí. Je, je, je. Cuando descubrimos en este mundo a los destinianos y su uso del maná en sus técnicas, decidimos añadirlas en nuestro arsenal de híbridos. Eso del maná es asombroso, utilizar la energía interior del cuerpo y poder usarla como un arma. Da igual si se es un pony terrestre, pegaso, unicornio. Toda clase de razas pueden usarla si se entrenan. Y este híbrido es el primero de cientos que pretendemos crear para destruir a nuestros enemigos.

Se jactaba el híbrido, mientras se reía perversamente y los otros escuchaban lo que decía éste. Darkwing ayudando a Silver Lion a ponerse de pie, miró de forma severa a Unicross y le dijo a éste.

Dark: Está claro que solo sabéis crear abominaciones sin importar en las consecuencias de vuestros actos.

Unicross: Je, je, je. Todo vale con tal de acabar con nuestros enemigos y que los planes de nuestro amo Arek se cumplan. Y hablando de que todo vale ¡Sello Fantasmal!

Dijo esto último el híbrido, aplicando el sello fantasmal en el híbrido terrestre, donde un sello misterioso se formaba tras el cuello de éste. Ahí su cuerpo fue rodeado por una armadura negra con pinchos a la vez que aumentaba su poder, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el grupo.

Dawn: ¿Qué acaba de hacer ahora? Su poder ha aumentado.

Onyx: Ahora se le ve más peligroso.

Comentaban ambos sementales. Darkwing junto con Silver Lion se reunieron con éstos y ahí la alicornio sombría explicó.

Dark: White Shield ya nos habló de esto. Que los Ocho Elegidos de Arek o los Cuatro Supremos, pueden colocar un especie de sello oscuro que amplifica el poder de los híbridos. Ahora vamos a tener un combate difícil.

Silver Lion: Me temo que la ama tiene razón. El híbrido se ha hecho mucho más fuerte que antes.

El grupo se preparó para combatir al híbrido terrestre potenciado, mientras Unicross riéndose, les comentó a éstos.

Unicross: Y eso no es lo único ja, ja, ja. Me parece que olvidáis que gracias a mis cuernos, puedo lanzar infinidad de hechizos a la vez. Y ahora lo vais a comprobar.

Unicross se preparaba para lanzar otro hechizo, hasta que de repente algo veloz pasó y de un tajo le cortó los cinco cuernos a la vez al híbrido elegido.

Selene: Hola ¿Necesitáis que os echen una mano?

Preguntaba la adolescente con una sonrisa, mientras empuñaba una enorme guadaña en sus manos.

Dark: ¡Selene! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

Selene: Je, je, je. Poca cosa. Pasando el rato. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba la chica. Unicross pasando su casco sobre sus cuernos recién cortados, gritó completamente furioso.

Unicross: ¡Mis cuernos! ¡Tardarán en volver a crecerme otros! ¡Maldita mocosa! ¿Cómo te atreves a cortármelos? ¡Te voy a matar por esto!

Gritaba furioso el híbrido queriendo atacar con otras técnicas híbridas que no recurriese la magia de sus cuernos, pero tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivar un extraño fuego verde que derritió parte del suelo por donde cayó. Ahí apareció el wyvern Ark con Sapphire montando encima de él.

Sapphire: Mejor ni lo intentes, amigo. O te juro que Ark te derretirá con su aliento.

Advertía la gata, mientras el wyvern aterrizando en el suelo, rugió de forma amenazante al híbrido.

Unicross: Malditos. Cuando mis cinco cuernos vuelvan a crecer, lo lamentareis ¡Tú! ¡Hibrido! ¡Destrúyelos a todos! Te di el poder para hacerlo.

Ordenaba Unicross al híbrido terrestre, mientras desaparecía en un haz de luz. El híbrido terrestre miró al grupo y se dispuso a acatar la orden dada por Unicross.

Dark: Chicos, preparaos. Presiento que no dudará en atacarnos pronto.

Selene: Que lo intente. Ese bicho se va a enterar de lo que es bueno.

Decía la chica tocando con una mano un extraño amuleto que llevaba bajo la camisa, haciendo que su ropa cambiara a la de un jinete de Wyvern. Sapphire se bajó de Ark para que la chica se subiera al reptil y ahí guardando su guadaña, sacó una enorme hacha de una mano.

Night Terror apareció volando para pararse en la grupa de Onyx.

Night Terror: Seguramente te tengo que echarte un ala, amigo.

Decía el fénix negro y antes de que Onyx tuviera tiempo de decir algo, el fénix se fusionó con él, otorgándole una armadura como el Bankai de energía negra y así aumentar su poder.

Onyx: Vaya. No está mal.

Comentaba el bat pony mirándose a si mismo con la armadura. El grupo se preparó para combatir al híbrido.

Dawn: ¡Vamos! ¡Todos juntos!

El grupo se lanzó hacia el híbrido. Ahí el híbrido empezó a moverse a gran velocidad hacia el grupo, siendo Darkwing la primera. La alicornio trató de bloquear el ataque con sus espadas entrecruzadas, pero el híbrido golpeó con tanta fuerza con su casco, que Darkwing no pudo evitar salir volando.

Silver Lion y Selene fueron cada uno por su lado tratando de atacar al híbrido. El híbrido terrestre se quedó quieto en el sitio sin moverse, hasta que justo cuando Silver Lion y Selene estuvieron a punto de golpearlo, el híbrido desapareció de vista para sorpresa de éstos.

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, el híbrido reapareció al lado de Silver Lion y le dio una patada que lo mandó a volar. Luego volvió a desaparecer para reaparecer justo enfrente de Selene y la dio otra patada en el pecho que la mandó volando y haciendo que se bajara de Ark. El wyvern furioso que golpeasen a su dueña, intentó fundirlo con su aliento de fuego, pero el híbrido generando una esfera de maná en su casco, la lanzó contra el wyvern en el momento que lanzó su aliento, neutralizando la mayor parte de su ataque y golpeando al wyvern.

Onyx y Sapphire se lanzaron contra el híbrido. Onyx lanzaba múltiples tajos con su espada, mientras el híbrido inesperadamente lograba bloquear las estocadas con un casco impregnado en maná. Sapphire adoptando afinidad hielo, con un rayo frío congeló el suelo a pies del híbrido haciendo que se resbalara, permitiendo así a Onyx atacar y lograr darle un fuerte tajo en el pecho hiriendo así al híbrido. Onyx iba a atacar de nuevo, pero el híbrido ahí grito y desde su boca lanzó un gran golpe de viento de maná que hizo retroceder al bat pony.

El híbrido iba a atacar a Onyx hasta que Dawn se interpuso y trató de golpearlo, donde el híbrido lo bloqueó con su brazo el puñetazo de Dawn.

Ahí el destiniano y el híbrido iniciaron un feroz combate donde ambos lanzaban puñetazos y patadas a alta velocidad, a la vez que se desplazaban de un lado a otro (al estilo Dragon Ball Z, vamos), donde Dawn y el híbrido aparte de ataques físicos, lanzaban ataques de maná.

El híbrido lanzó un puñetazo que acertó en el rostro de Dawn que lo hizo retroceder. El híbrido intentó golpearle de nuevo con su casco ahora impregnado de maná, pero el destiniano logró esquivarlo haciéndose a un lado y aprovechó para darle un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago del híbrido, pero la armadura que portaba el híbrido mitigó gran parte del daño. El híbrido ahí le dio ahora una patada a Dawn que lo hizo volar contra un edificio y estrellarse allí.

El híbrido cargó contra Dawn, pero el destiniano salió también volando logrando darle un fuerte cabezazo contra el rostro del híbrido donde no estaba cubierto de su armadura. Ahí Dawn concentró maná en sus cascos y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el torso del híbrido, logrando hacer que impactar por completo contra el suelo.

Dawn aterrizó en el suelo observando el cráter donde cayó el híbrido.

Dawn: ¿Habré acabado con él?

Comentaba Dawn, hasta que vio emerger del humo el híbrido sin apenas daños en su armadura.

Dawn: Vaya. Parece que no.

Dawn se puso en guardia preparándose para seguir combatiendo.

Dark: ¡Dado Oscuro!

Gritó Darkwing que había vuelto, creando un dado de oscuridad y lanzándolo al aire para luego caer y golpear al híbrido, causando fuertes daños a éste.

Onyx: ¡Ahora mi turno!

Onyx aprovechando los poderes de la armadura que Night Terror le proporcionó al fusionarse con él, generó energía oscura en su arma y voló hasta el híbrido, logrando darle un fuerte tajo que partió parte de la armadura.

Sapphire adoptando afinidad fuego y Ark donde volvía a ser montado por Selene, lanzaron entre los dos un ataque conjunto de alientos de fuego que lograron conectar al híbrido, provocando fuertes daños en su armadura.

Selene: Ahora si que seguro que le hemos causado daños de verdad.

Comentaba confiada la chica humana con una sonrisa, hasta que vio al híbrido levantarse de nuevo pese a los daños sufridos.

Sapphire: Cuidado, señorita Selene. Por lo visto este híbrido es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece.

Advertía la gata. En ese momento el híbrido gritó, mientras alrededor de él se formó una onda que hizo temblar el suelo.

Dawn: Cuidado. Esa cosa está intensificando su fuerza.

Onyx: ¿Aun más? ¡Esa cosa nos está dando problemas de verdad! ¿Y dices que puede ser aun peor?

Exclamaba el bat pony, sorprendido al saber que el híbrido podría ser todavía mucho más fuerte. Darkwing también sintiendo el enorme aumento de poder del híbrido, dedujo que podrían necesitar ayuda. Sin pararse a pensar, se tocó el pendiente que llevaba en su oreja y ahí se comunicó con Novalis.

Dark: Novalis ¿Me recibes?

Novalis: Alto y claro, Darkwing. Estoy con tu adorable hija donde nos lo pasamos muy bien, y acaba de llegar las CMC. Je, je, je ¿Necesitas algo, amiga?

Se podía escuchar la alegre voz de Novalis en la mente de Darkwing. La alicornio asintiendo, la respondió.

Dark: Así es, Novalis. El enemigo que nos enfrentamos es mucho más fuerte de lo esperado. Necesito que vengas para ya sabes.

Novalis: Entendido, amiga. Voy para allá.

Dark: Bien. No tardes. Mientras tanto, habrá que ganar tiempo ¡Shinigami!

Gritó Darkwing activando el Shinigami, adoptando su forma humana guerrera oscura.

Selene: Muy molona la armadura. Yo quisiera tener una igual.

Comentaba alegremente la chica, admirando la armadura de Darkwing. Sapphire la llamó la atención tratando de advertirla.

Sapphire: Concéntrese, señorita Selene. El enemigo no desaprovechará cualquier oportunidad para atacarnos.

El híbrido golpeó con sus cascos el suelo, provocando primero un fuerte temblor a la vez que resquebrajó el suelo y el grupo tuvo que apartarse de las rocas que salían despedidas. Darkwing, Onyx y Ark con Selene encima de este último, salieron volando con sus alas, mientras Dawn y Sapphire tuvieron que saltar. Ahí el híbrido se fue a toda velocidad primero hacia la gata donde intentó darla una patada, pero la gata adoptó afinidad sombras y se deshizo en sombras para esquivar el ataque. Selene ahí trató de golpearlo con su hacha al híbrido, pero este último lo bloqueó con su casco y lanzó un puñetazo contra la chica donde ésta rápidamente lanzó un hechizo de escudo logrando parar el ataque, pero por desgracia el escudo no logró resistir por mucho tiempo y se rompió en pedazos, obligando a Selene a apartar a Ark del ataque del híbrido.

Dark: ¡Murciélago Oscuro!

Gritó Darkwing creando un gran murciélago de oscuridad que fue directo hacia el híbrido. El híbrido simplemente lanzó un puñetazo que deshizo el ataque de Darkwing como si nada.

Dark: Vaya. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece.

Comentaba Darkwing sin poder ocultar su sorpresa al ver como el híbrido deshizo su ataque como si nada. Ahí el híbrido generó una esfera de maná que lo lanzó contra Darkwing. La yegua iba a protegerse con una barrera mágica, hasta que Dawn se interpuso y con sus cascos detuvo como pudo el ataque de maná. El destiniano no podía detenerlo, así que como pudo, lo desvió para que se fuera hacia el cielo. El híbrido apareció de golpe enfrente de Dawn, donde le dio un puñetazo al estomago de Dawn donde ahí lo mandó al cielo. Volviendo a desplazarse al instante, apareció encima de Dawn y le dio un fuerte codazo en la espalda, provocando un enorme daño al destiniano y luego estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Onyx disparó un rayo oscuro desde sus cascos gracias al poder de la armadura, logrando impactar contra el híbrido, pero solo le hizo daños menores.

Silver Lion desde su boca, disparó un láser plateado que impactó en la espalda del híbrido causando daños a éste.

El grupo incluyendo Dawn que se había recuperado, rodearon al híbrido y entre todos fueron a atacarlo, pero el híbrido a la velocidad del rayo, golpeó a todos haciendo que se cayeran duramente contra el suelo.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la Amistad, Novalis cuando recibió la comunicación telepática de Darkwing, se fue volando a toda velocidad hacia su amiga, quedando a Moon Light junto con las mane y Cloud Moon Sensei, a quienes se las unieron las CMC que habían llegado al castillo para estar a salvo.

Moon Light: Espero que mamá y papá estén bien.

Comentaba la potra preocupada por sus padres, mientras su fénix que estaba sobre su grupa, frotaba su pico en la cara de la potra para animarla.

Applejack: Tranquila, dulzura. Seguro que tus padres estarán bien.

Rarity: Dawn y los otros están con ellos, así que no hay por qué preocuparse.

Decían ambas yeguas con una sonrisa, tratando de animar a la joven potra. En ese momento se escuchó unos fuertes ruidos.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué...qué ha sido eso?

Spike: Ha sonado fuera.

Cloud Moon estaba alerta, ya que presentía peligro. Justo de golpe, atravesaron los cristales de las ventanas un grupo de híbridos compuesto por varios corredores y víboras como otras clases de híbridos. Nada más aterrizar, destrozaron algunos muebles como tirando libros para horror de Twilight al ver como aquellas cosas la destrozaban las paredes y libros importantes del castillo.

Las yeguas se asustaron mientras las CMC eran abrazadas por sus hermanas mayores para protegerlas y Cloud Moon se puso por delante para protegerlas.

Pericles sacó un cartel que ponía "Problemas" mientras tenía una expresión de preocupación, mientras Moon Light era llevaba por Fluttershy para ponerla a salvo.

Pinkie: ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Twilight: Deben ser los híbridos que nos hablaron Darkwing y los otros.

Rainbow: Vaya. Si que son feos esos.

Sweetie: Tengo miedo.

Rarity: No te preocupes, Sweetie Belle. No permitiré que ninguna de esas cosas se te acerque.

Mientras las mayores trataban de proteger a las pequeñas, Cloud Moon se mantuvo impasible ante la presencia intimidante de los híbridos, donde éstos lanzaban feroces gruñidos. Sin más tardar, los híbridos se lanzaron hacia Cloud Moon donde la yegua se mantuvo quieta e impasible como los ojos cerrados.

Los híbridos seguían avanzando hacia Cloud Moon, mientras la yegua estaba con una completa calma y con sus ojos aun cerrados. Los híbridos la rodearon y trataron de atacarla, hasta que Cloud Moon al instante abrió los ojos y a la velocidad del rayo con puñetazos y patadas golpeó a todos los híbridos que trataron de atacarla.

Antes de que los híbridos pudieran atacar de nuevo, Cloud Moon concentró su magia en su cuerno y en ese instante disparó por el un rayo que lo fue dirigiendo con su casco, haciendo que atravesara a cada uno de los híbridos hasta matarlos y que éstos se desintegraran.

En pocos minutos, todos los híbridos fueron eliminados para sorpresa de las mane y presentes.

Rainbow: Whoa...Que pasada.

Spike: Ha acabado con todos esos monstruos en un solo momento.

Comentaban estos impresionados, mientras Cloud Moon dándose la vuelta, respondió.

Cloud Moon: Ha sido fácil eliminarlos porque eran criaturas de bajo poder, pero puedo sentir criaturas de mayor poder por ahí y seguro que no serán tan sencillos de eliminar como los otros.

Comentaba la yegua, hasta que debajo de los restos de una pared derruida, surgió de golpe un híbrido serpiente a punto de lanzar sus púas contra Cloud Moon que no se lo llegó a esperar. Moon Light trató de ayudarla.

Moon Light: ¡Señora Cloud Moon! ¡Cosmo! ¡Fusion fénix!

Nada más decir eso, su fénix se fusionó con ella en forma de luz, adoptando una armadura de energía como de un guardia real con casco incluido, de color violeta con detalles rosas.

Rápidamente la potra disparó un rayo violeta que impactó en el rostro del híbrido, deteniendo así su ataque al quedarse aturdido. Cloud Moon rápidamente le lanzó también un rayo que le atravesó la cabeza, acabando así con el hibrido cuyo cuerpo se iba descomponiendo.

Cloud Moon: Gracias, pequeña. Me acabas de salvar la vida.

Agradecía la yegua alicornio con una ligera sonrisa a la pequeña, mientras Moon Light sonreía ampliamente.

Apple Bloom: Whoa, Moon Light, que armadura más chula.

Scootaloo: Está genial.

Sweetie: Y es muy bonita.

Spike: Esa armadura mola un montón.

Comentaban las potras y el dragón a Moon Light, mientras ésta sonriendo aun más, respondió.

Moon Light: Sí. Je, je, je. Son algunos trucos que puedo realizar con mi fénix.

Volviendo con Darkwing y el resto del grupo, éstos tenían problemas con el híbrido que resultó ser mucho más fuerte de lo esperado. Estaban éstos enfrente del híbrido que les estaba presentando batalla.

Onyx: Debo decir que esta cosa es bastante dura.

Selene: Es verdad. Cuando parece que por fin le hacemos daño, no muestra señal de caer ni nada.

Onyx: Aun así debemos detenerlo, o de lo contrario traerá muchos problemas.

Dawn: Pues no hablemos más y terminemos con esto.

El grupo ahí concentró energía. Darkwing lanzó un rayo oscuro al igual que Onyx, Dawn una esfera de maná verde, Selene realizando un hechizo de arte de fuego, lanzó una llamarada al igual que Ark su aliento verde. Sapphire con afinidad elemental rayo, disparó un rayo eléctrico. Silver Lion lanzó un rayo plateado desde la boca.

El híbrido alzó sus cascos y con ellas contuvo los ataques del grupo. El híbrido iba retrocediendo poco a poco por la fuerza del ataque del grupo, hasta que finalmente logró desviarlo hacia el cielo.

Acto seguido el híbrido iba a atacar con una gran esfera de maná contra el grupo donde éstos se prepararon para defenderse, hasta que en ese instante unas potentes ondas de sonido dirigidas hacia el híbrido le provocaron fuertes dolores de cabeza haciendo que detuviera su ataque. Acto seguido apareció Novalis que se dirigió hacia Darkwing donde la alicornio se alegró un montón de verla.

Novalis: ¡Darkwing!

Darkwing: ¡Novalis! Me alegro de verte.

Novalis: Je, je, je. Espero no haber llegado tarde a la fiesta.

Darkwing: Para nada. Llegas justo a tiempo.

Darkwing deshizo su fusión con Dark Cloud, retornando a su forma alicornio y con su fénix compañero sobre su grupa.

Dawn: ¿Qué haces, Darkwing? ¿Por qué deshaces tu fusión?

Preguntaba Dawn confundido, ya que aquella misteriosa fusión la daba mucha fuerza a Darkwing, y por tanto al deshacerla, su fuerza se redujo. La alicornio con una sonrisa le contestó.

Dark: Lo vas a ver enseguida ¿Lista, Novalis?

Novalis: Por supuesto, amiga.

Dark: Bien ¡Convergencia mágica!

Nada más decir eso, Novalis se convirtió en humo y se introdujo en el pendiente. En ese momento del pendiente volvió a salir humo que cubrió a la yegua. Cuando la nube se disipó, Darkwing tenía ahora un aspecto diferente.

Ahora su forma era como la de una bat pony (al estilo de Flutterbat). Sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Colmillos grandes de murciélago. Orejas de murciélago. Su crin y cola se hicieron más grandes como desarregladas. Sus alas se volvieron más grandes. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una pequeña capa de humo.

Ultimate que estaba peleando con unos híbridos voladores, vio la transformación que había hecho Darkwing y sin poder evitar soltar un silbido de admiración, comentó.

Ultimate: Vaya, vaya. Nada mal. Je, je, je. Debo decir que esa yegua está bastante linda y sexy con esa forma. Je, je, je.

Dusk que había partido en dos a un híbrido al igual que Ocelot eliminando a uno con su Magnun, le llamó la atención al pegaso con cierto tono de enojo.

Dusk: ¡Concéntrate, idiota! Te recuerdo que estamos en plena batalla.

Ultimate: Vale, vale. Ya voy. Madre mía. Uno no puede ni disfrutar de hermosas vistas.

Se quejaba el pegaso mientras se lanzaba a golpear a más híbridos, empleando la enorme velocidad que éste poseía hasta el punto que como mucho, se veía un leve borrón azul.

Dawn miraba completamente sorprendido la transformación hecha por la alicornio. Onyx y los otros no tanto, salvo Selene que más o menos tenía una ligera idea de las transformación de Darkwing.

Selene: Vaya. Así que esa es la transformación rara que tenía ahora Darkwing. Verdaderamente curioso.

Dawn: Pero ¿Qué acaba de hacer?

Preguntaba el semental naranja, sin comprender lo que había pasado. Dark Cloud ahí le explicó al semental.

Dark Cloud: Tranquilo, colega. Simplemente mi amiga usó un poder que un amigo la dio hace tiempo.

Dawn: ¿Un nuevo poder?

Dark Cloud: Tú mira y alucina je, je, je.

Decía el fénix con una ligera sonrisa. Darkwing mirando a Dark Cloud, le preguntó.

Darkwing: ¿Estás listo, Dark Cloud?

Dark Cloud: Por supuesto, encanto.

Darkwing: ¡Forma Niebla!

Darkwing volvió a cubrirse de humo y volver a cambiar de aspecto. Ahora era un murciélago de gran tamaño (casi del mismo tamaño que un pony). Su pelaje era blanco brillante, la parte de dentro de sus alas y orejas se veían como el espacio lleno de estrellas con muchos colores que cambiaban constantemente. A su alrededor había un aura blanco. Sus ojos eran de color negro. De apariencia extremadamente adorable. El pendiente de Novalis estaba puesta en una de sus orejas.

Dawn miraba alucinado la escena, donde la yegua pasó de ser de alicornio a bat pony, y finalmente de bat pony a una versión "kawai" de murciélago. Darkwing notando la mirada de desconcierto de Dawn, suspiro mientras decía.

Dark: En serio ¿Hacía falta que mi Forma Niebla adopte forma de murciélago que parece salido de una serie infantil? En fin. No perdamos más tiempo ¡Dark Cloud! ¡Mist Bankai!

Dark Cloud: ¡Marchando!

El fénix se fusionó con Darkwing, adoptando ahora la murciélago una armadura hecha de cristal de color azul pálido que la cubría el cuerpo y parte de sus alas. También llevaba un un casco con la forma de su cabeza hecho de cristal azul oscuro. Sus alas estaban cubiertas por una densa capa de humo blanco.

Dark: Bien. Ahora estoy lista.

Decía la murciélago mientras aleteaba con sus alas donde éstas echaban humo. Dawn recibía sorpresa más sorpresa con cada transformación de la alicornio.

Dawn: Vaya. Esta yegua está llena de sorpresas.

Comentaba el semental naranja. Ahí el híbrido chilló de nuevo intensificando su fuerza.

Dark: ¡A por él, chicos!

Dawn y Onyx: ¡Si!

Ambos sementales se lanzaron hacia el híbrido al igual que el híbrido hacia ellos donde ahí los tres chocaron. Dawn lanzaba veloces puñetazos mientras Onyx lanzaba tajos con su espada impregnada en energía oscura contra el híbrido, al igual que el híbrido lanzaba puñetazos y patadas contra éstos. Dawn y Onyx estaban logrando plantar cara al híbrido. El híbrido lanzó un puñetazo hacia Onyx donde el bat pony logró esquivar su ataque y ahí agarrandole del brazo y retenerlo, dando oportunidad a Dawn para darle un fuerte puñetazo al rostro del híbrido haciéndole retroceder varios metros.

El híbrido se lanzó de nuevo hacia Onyx y Dawn, donde ambos sementales se apartaron para dar un ángulo de tiro libre a Darkwing, donde la murciélago disparó varios rayos mágico teledirigidos hacia el híbrido donde le dio de llenó causando daños y se estrellara contra una dura pared.

Onyx y Dawn se lanzaron hacia el híbrido con intención de golpearlo de nuevo, pero el híbrido que se había recuperado y desde sus dos cascos disparó en cada uno un láser que impactó en ambos sementales haciendo que ambos se estrellaran contra el suelo.

El híbrido ahí creó dos espadas generadas por maná y se lanzó hacia ambos sementales con intención de matarlos, cosa que Darkwing no estaba dispuesta a permitir.

Dark: ¡Ni lo intentes! ¡Mist Shinigami!

Gritó Darkwing donde una vez más su cuerpo volvió a transformarse. Ahora con la forma de una chica humana mitad murciélago. Su piel era ligeramente morena. Su cabeza estaba cubierta de una capa de pelaje blanco. Sus dos orejas eran de murciélago. Un par de alas de murciélago en su espalda. Llevaba un ajustado traje negro que la cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo, junto con un sostén rosa en forma de corazón. Con unos guantes blancos con detalles rosas, junto con unas botas del mismo color que la llegaban hasta las rodillas y que en la punta tenía un par de corazones. Sus ojos eran de color magenta brillante y por supuesto el pendiente de Novalis la tenía en una de sus orejas.

Dark: ¡Aguijón de Niebla!

Gritó Darkwing generando una esfera de energía parecida a cuando emplea su ataque Aguijón Letal. Solo que ésta estaba hecha íntegramente de niebla. La chica dio una leve patada a la esfera para que ganara altura, para acto seguido girar y luego dar una voltereta para dar una fuerte patada a la esfera que la mandó dirección hacia el híbrido donde le dio de llenó, causando una enorme explosión de niebla que provocó daños al híbrido.

Onyx: Gracias, querida.

Dark: No hay de que, amor.

Se dijeron el uno al otro la pareja con una sonrisa. Dawn tras levantarse, preparó su ataque.

Dawn: Vamos allá ¡Kazen-Chan!

Dijo el semental generando en la palma de su casco una esfera de maná que giraba a toda velocidad. Acto seguido avanzó hacia el híbrido que aun seguía aturdido por el ataque de Darkwing, y ahí le conectó el ataque en el estomago, provocando una enorme explosión de maná.

El híbrido cayó al suelo con serios daños en su armadura como algunas heridas en su cuerpo. Selene y los otros viendo eso, lo celebraron.

Selene: ¡Bien hecho, chicos! ¡Lo habéis hecho genial!

Les felicitaba la chica al grupo donde estos comentaban entre ellos.

Dark: Bueno, chicos. Parece que lo derrotamos.

Onyx: Eso parece.

Dark: Por cierto, Dawn. Buen ataque que lanzaste a ese híbrido.

Dawn: Gracias. Es una técnica que me enseñó mi madre hace muchos años. El tuyo tampoco estaba nada mal.

Dark: Je, je, je. Gracias.

Pero la calma terminó justo cuando vieron al híbrido levantarse y quedarse de pie como si nada para sorpresa del grupo.

Onyx: ¿Es una broma? ¿Cómo puede seguir en pie tras unos ataques semejantes?

Dark: No lo sé, pero lo machacaremos de nuevo.

Dawn: ¡Esperad! Noto un repentino aumento de maná en ese tipo. Uno mucho mayor que antes.

Advertía Dawn a Darkwing y a Onyx, mientras el híbrido ahí intensificó sus energías, haciendo que sus músculos se hicieran más grandes. Luego a la velocidad del rayo avanzó hacia los tres ponis, golpeando duramente contra éstos, a Dawn un puñetazo a la cara, Onyx una patada en el pecho y finalmente Darkwing una patada en su costado, mandando a los tres a estrellarse en distintas casas.

Los tres rápidamente se lanzaron para atacar al híbrido, pero éste desapareció de vista. Acto seguido reapareció golpeando a Onyx encima de su cabeza que lo derribó contra el suelo. A Dawn le bloqueó un intento de patada que el destiniano intentó darle y ahí el híbrido agarrando de dicha pata, lo usó para golpear a Darkwing que trataba de atacarlo por la espalda.

Darkwing aun con Dawn, se deshizo en humo para pasar de éste y tratar de golpear al híbrido con sus espadas, pero el híbrido con un solo casco se las bloqueó como si nada. Acto seguido lanzó un pulso de maná el híbrido, mandando a volar a gran distancia a la chica murciélago. Ahí el híbrido se lanzó hacia ella y agarrandola por detrás por su cuello, la fue estrangulando.

Darkwing trataba de liberarse usando sus espadas para golpear al híbrido, pero no lograba acertarle al estar detrás suya. Estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento por falta de aire, hasta que Onyx golpeó al híbrido liberando así a Darkwing.

Onyx: ¿Estás bien, Darkwing?

La preguntaba el bat pony, preocupado por su novia. Darkwing tosiendo un poco, le contestó.

Dark: Sí. Un poco aturdida, pero estoy bien.

Respondía la chica murciélago a su novio, mientras éste sonreía al ver que su chica estaba bien. La calma terminó cuando el híbrido ascendió hasta el cielo y desde sus cascos generó una enorme esfera de maná de grandes dimensiones.

Onyx: ¿Y ahora qué hace ese?

Dark: Va a atacarnos con eso. Una esfera de ese tamaño podría destruir el pueblo entero. Debemos detenerlo.

Onyx y Dark donde se les unieron Selene y los otros, se preparaban para detener al híbrido. Por desgracia el híbrido ya lanzó su ataque contra ellos.

El grupo se temió lo peor mientras se preparaban para detener la esfera, hasta que justo en ese momento ocurrió algo.

Dawn: ¡No pienso permitir que destruyas el poblado de mi amada mariposa! ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritó Dawn mientras una intensa luz lo cubría y acto seguido salió despedido hacia dicha esfera, golpeando contra ésta y hacer que se desviara contra el cielo y estallara a gran distancia del pueblo.

Cuando la luz dejó de brillar en Dawn, el grupo pudo ver que ahora que el destiniano lucía diferente.

Ahora Dawn tenía alas como un pegaso a la vez que su crin se hizo algo más larga. Sobraba decir que el grupo miró asombrado eso.

Onyx: ¿Qué le acaba de pasar?

Selene: Ahora tiene un aspecto diferente.

Sapphire: Ahora es un pegaso.

Ante los comentarios, Dawn mirando a estos, les respondió.

Dawn: No os preocupéis. Es solo mi forma Súper Destiniana.

Dark: ¿Forma Súper Destiniana?

Dawn: Larga historia. Ahora dejadme esto a mí. Yo me ocuparé de este tipo.

Onyx: Espera un momento. Ese híbrido ha demostrado ser muy poderoso. No podrás con él solo.

Le comentaba el bat pony. Dawn sonriendo, le contestó.

Dawn: No os preocupéis. Se lo que hago.

Dark: Está bien, pero ten cuidado. Si te llegara a pasar, a ver quién es el listo que le cuenta a tu Fluttershy que tiene que ir de viuda o eso.

Bromeó la chica murciélago, haciendo reír levemente al destiniano.

Dawn: Je, je, je. Lo tendré.

El ahora Súper Destiniano, voló hasta estar a la misma altura que el híbrido por los cielos.

Selene: Vaya. Eso impresiona.

Comentaba la chica impresionada por la transformación de Dawn. Darkwing la comentó a la chica.

Dark: Sí. La verdad es curiosa la transformación de ese semental.

Sapphire: Y lo dice la yegua que tiene varias transformaciones fénix como humana, pantera, leona, hasta de murciélago.

Bromeaba la gata haciendo reír levemente a Darkwing.

Dark: Supongo que tienes razón. Je, je, je.

Mientras tanto, Dawn estaba ya enfrente del híbrido. Ambos mantenían la mirada por unos instantes.

Dawn: Puede que te crearan con métodos desconocidos y extraños, pero en el fondo no eres un verdadero destiniano.

Le decía desafiante el ahora pegaso naranja. El híbrido no dijo nada y mantenía la mirada con Dawn.

Dawn: Veo que eres de pocas palabras. Pues bien, que sean nuestros puños quienes hablen.

Nada más decir eso, los dos desaparecieron al instante. Acto seguido por el cielo unas estelas casi invisibles iban de un lado a otro chocando mutuamente, provocando fuertes sonidos de golpes.

Darkwing y Silver Lion seguían el combate con la mirada.

Dark: Si que son rápido.

Silver Lion: Es verdad.

Selene: Cuesta mucho seguirlos.

Sapphire: Para los ojos no entrenados supongo, señorita Selene.

Onyx: ¿En serio veis algo? Porque yo no logro ver nada.

Decía esto último el bat pony que a diferencia de Darkwing y Silver Lion, su vista no estaba adaptada a ver objetos moviéndose a toda velocidad. Night Terror de forma telepática, le dijo a éste.

Night Terror: Deja que te eche una garra.

Nada más decir eso, los ojos de Onyx brillaron por un momento, y en ese preciso momento ya podía ver perfectamente como Dawn y el Hibrido se movían a toda velocidad de un lado a otro, lanzando golpes mutuamente.

Onyx: Ahora ya lo veo. Es increíble.

Dawn se esforzaba al máximo para tratar de derrotar al híbrido. Ahora en su forma súper destiniana, podía plantar cara al híbrido, pero este último no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Dawn lanzó un rayo de maná y el híbrido lo mismo, donde ambos ataques chocaron provocando una fuerte explosión de maná. Acto seguido ambos fueron volando en paralelo del otro a la misma velocidad, lanzando infinidad de esferas de maná donde al poco raro se dieron el uno al otro.

Ambos combatientes se alejaron lo suficiente del poblado de Ponyville, donde podrían combatir sin que Dawn tuviera que preocuparse porque saliera alguien herido.

Dawn: Bien. Ahora a por todas.

Dawn se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el híbrido al igual que éste hacia el destiniano. Ambos impactaron con violencia y empezaron con una interminable intercambio de puñetazos y patadas a la vez que esquivaban los ataques del otro. Ambos se movían a tanta velocidad que para el ojo simple sería muy difícil poder percibirlo.

Ambos cargaron un potente puñetazo con maná y en el momento que ambos impactaron a la vez, provocaron un fuerte impactó que hizo que ambos se alejaran.

Dawn voló hacia el híbrido y logró darle una fuerte patada al estomago y otra en mitad de la cara. El híbrido intentó golpearle con un ataque de aliento de fuego proveniente de su boca. Dawn no se esperaba eso y por poco no le llegó a dar. Dawn logró esquivarlo, pero el híbrido ahí le conectó un fuerte puñetazo al estomago de Dawn que lo mandó al aire. Luego el híbrido se desplazó al instante justo encima de Dawn e intentó golpearlo con sus puños, pero rápidamente Dawn se recuperó y girando hacia atrás logró darle una fuerte patada al mentón del híbrido que lo hizo retroceder.

Dawn: Lo reconozco. Eres fuerte sin duda.

Comentaba el súper destiniano con una sonrisa, mientras con un casco se limpiaba la boca. El híbrido no dijo nada, pero aun así Dawn le dijo.

Dawn: Te voy a poner claro una cosa. Ahora pienso pelear en serio, ya que hasta ahora te estado probando. Ahora ya no tengo que contenerme.

Dijo con confianza Dawn, mientras el híbrido no dijo nada tampoco. En ese instante Dawn se desplazó a una velocidad mucho mayor que otras veces. El híbrido no se esperaba eso y no pudo evitar recibir un sin fin de puñetazos al estomago por parte de Dawn. Luego Dawn le dio una fuerte patada bajo el mentón del híbrido que lo mandó por el aire, pero antes de que se pudiera alejarse más, Dawn lo atrapó de una de sus patas traseras al híbrido.

Dawn: ¡Ahhhh...!

Alzaba la voz Dawn, girando sobre si mismo, dando vueltas con el híbrido sin soltarlo. Finalmente tras varias vueltas, Dawn soltó al híbrido que salió despedido hasta estrellarse contra unas montañas.

El híbrido estaba medio enterrado entre las rocas, completamente herido y con su armadura destruida, donde su sello fantasma había sido eliminada y ya no tenía el aumento considerable de poder. Dawn que había descendido volando, vio al híbrido y que su poder había descendido notablemente.

Dawn: Veo que tu poder ha disminuido. Ya no tiene sentido seguir luchando.

Le decía Dawn al híbrido. Pese a todo, el híbrido volvió a levantarse pese a los daños de su cuerpo, dispuesto a continuar luchando.

Dawn: ¿Aun tienes fuerzas para combatir? Deberías dejarlo. No estás en condiciones para luchar.

Trataba Dawn de razonar con el híbrido, pero éste no mostraba señal alguna de querer aceptar la derrota. En ese momento apareciendo Darkwing y los otros, donde la chica murciélago le dijo a Dawn.

Dark: Es inútil que trates de razonar con él, Dawn. Los híbridos de su clase solo entienden la violencia y la destrucción del enemigo. Solo se puede hacer una cosa con ellos.

Comentaba la chica murciélago caminando con sus zapatos de tacón hasta pasar al lado de Dawn. Ahí el súper destiniano preguntó.

Dawn: ¿Y qué cosa es?

Dark: Esto ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Bruma Cortante!

 **Música Finisher.**

Darkwing en su forma de chica murciélago, se ponía en posición de combate.

El híbrido pese a estar herido mortalmente, seguía caminando hacia delante, más que dispuesto a seguir combatiendo como estaban programados todos los híbridos creados.

Dark: Bien, amigo. Te voy a demostrar por qué hay que temer a la niebla.

Dark Cloud: (A por ella, Darkwing).

Novalis: (Sí, amiga. Que sepa que nuestros poderes del humo no son puro cuento, ni humo ni espejos).

Darkwing se iba convirtiendo en humo como a la vez intangible. Darkwing en su forma humo, avanzó a toda velocidad hacia el híbrido y lo atravesó completamente a la vez que se escuchaba como el sonido de unos cortes.

Darkwing quedó detrás del híbrido dándole la espalda, mientras el híbrido se quedó parado de golpe como una estatua. Instantes después, el híbrido se iba descomponiendo en trozos como si le hubieran hecho infinidad de cortes, hasta finalmente caer todos los trozos y desintegrarse segundos después.

Dark: Esto ya está.

Decía Darkwing con una sonrisa.

Decía Darkwing con una sonrisa. Los demás se acercaron a ella.

Onyx: Buen trabajo, querida.

Dark: Gracias, Onyx.

Dawn: Vaya. Ese ataque ha sido alucinante.

Dark: Je, je, je. Gracias, Dawn.

En ese momento, Darkwing recibió una comunicación desde su brazalete donde ahí se puso en contacto.

Dark: Aquí Darkwing...Ya veo. Eso es una estupenda noticia.

Selene: ¿Qué pasa, Darkwing?

Dark: Son del resto del equipo, diciendo que ya han acabado con los híbridos que atacaban el pueblo.

El grupo se alegró de escuchar aquella noticia. Mientras tanto en lo alto de una cordillera, estaba una yegua alicornio que era nada menos que Nébula.

Nébula: Así que han acabado con el híbrido destiniano que creamos. No importa. Era solo un prototipo. Aunque haya sido destruido, aun puede servirnos.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa perversa, mientras alzando su casco creaba una flama morada, para acto seguido lanzarla al lugar donde había sido destruido el híbrido. La flama se hizo más grande hasta crecer hasta llegar al cielo y ahí surgió un enorme monstruo híbrido bípedo sin rostro, solo ojos azules y todo su cuerpo era blanco y musculoso.

Dawn: ¿Y eso?

Dark: Problemas ¡Silver Lion!

Silver Lion: ¡A la orden, ama!

Dark: ¡Modo Titánico!

Nada más decirlo, Silver Lion brilló y fue creciendo hasta adoptar su forma de enorme león robot.

Dawn: Whoa...Eso es increíble.

Dawn estaba sorprendido de ver al león plateado convertirse en uno de mayor tamaño como de estar hecho de metal. Darkwing deshizo su fusión y forma murciélago, para a través de un portal que había surgido, llegar a la cabina de control del león.

Dark: Adelante, Silver Lion ¡Modo robot!

Silver Lion: ¡Sí!

El león plateado adoptó su forma robótica y desplegó su látigo de cola plateada. Dawn estaba cada vez más asombrado ante lo que presenciaba, mientras el resto del grupo no tanto ya que estaban habituados a esa transformación del león plateado.

Siler Lion intentó golpear con su látigo el híbrido, pero este último lo esquivó con un ágil movimiento y rápidamente avanzó hacia el león robot donde ahí lanzó infinidad de puñetazos que causaron daños a Silver Lion.

Dark: ¡Silver Lion! ¿Estás bien?

Silver Lion: Sí. Solo son algunos daños.

Respondía el león plateado, hasta que el híbrido lanzó desde sus ojos unos rayos que impactaron contra Silver Lion haciendo retroceder a éste.

Dark: Debemos contraatacar ¡Láser Plateado!

Silver Lion disparó un rayo plateado desde sus garras, pero el híbrido volvió a esquivarlo de un salto donde le dio una patada al rostro de Silver Lion. Luego el híbrido volvió a atacar esta vez a una velocidad imperceptible, golpeando a Silver Lion desde varias direcciones a la vez.

Onyx: Darkwing está en problemas.

Selene: Y Silver Lion. Tenemos que ayudarles.

Comentaban el bat pony y la adolescente, preocupados por Darkwing y Silver Lion. Sapphire ahí les comentó a estos.

Sapphire: No es por preocuparos, pero os recuerdo que estamos hablando de un monstruo gigante.

Dawn: La verdad, ni yo sabría como enfrentarme a ese monstruo de ese tamaño. A su lado, Bracus parece hasta un enano.

El grupo no parecía que hacer para ayudar a Darkwing y Silver Lion que estaban recibiendo unos brutales ataques por parte del híbrido. El híbrido iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que unos disparos impactaron en el híbrido, deteniendo así su marcha.

Ocelot: ¿Alguien ha llamado a la caballería?

Bromeaba Ocelot subido en su meca Dog Guard modo Súper Meca.

Red: Aguantad, chicos. Aquí llegamos.

Completaba Red Fire desde su meca fénix modo Súper Meca, donde sin más perder tiempo, disparó unas balas de fuego que impactaron en el hibrido, causando daños a éste. Darkwing se alegró de ver a sus compañeros.

Dark: Muy oportunos, compañeros.

Ocelot: Je, je, je. Y no venimos solos precisamente.

Dijo Ocelot y en ese instante un rayo solar impactó en el híbrido causando daños a éste. Luego todo el mundo vio el Maxi Solar volando por el cielo en sus vías de luz.

Vulcania: Hola, amigos. Espero que no lleguemos tarde.

Mistic: Tuvimos que coger el tren.

Bromeaban éstas mientras Eye Falcon conducía el Maxi Solar. Los demás destinianos y Holy Blade estaban con ellos, en parte alucinados de estar subidos en el puente de la gran nave.

Blade: Whoa...Esto parece salido de los Ponis Rangers.

Zola: Es increíble que algo tan grande pueda volar así como así por los cielos.

Ultimate: Cierto. Normalmente lo de volar es cosa de pegasos.

Insigth: Que bonito. Desde aquí puedo ver el Sugar Cube Cornet donde trabaja mi querida Pinkie Pie.

Eye Falcon: Si habéis terminado de comentar como cotorras, os recomiendo que os sentéis y os abrochéis los cinturones. Vamos a movernos un poco.

Les decía el unicornio con su típico sarcasmo, mientras Holy Blade y los otros destinianos se colocaban en sus asientos. Eye Falcon se comunicó con Darkwing.

Eye Falcon: Darkwing. Estamos listos para cuando quieras.

Dark: Excelente. En tal caso.

Todos: ¡Combinación Meca Modo Formación Resplandeciente!

Gritaron todos. En ese momento los cinco vagones que se compone el Maxi Solar, se dividieron en cinco partes y se combinaron con Silver Lion a modo de armadura blanca con detalles dorados.

Dark: Ahora si que estamos listos para pelear.

Dark Cloud: ¡A darle donde más le duele a ese tipo!

El híbrido al principio se detuvo, pero volvió a atacar dispuesto a usar su alta velocidad para atacar al gran robot.

Dark: Esta vez no ¡Resplandor!

El robot iluminó todas sus placas solares que tenía en su armadura con tal intensidad, que el híbrido cegado por las luces, tuvo que detenerse para taparse los ojos.

Dark: ¡Rayo Solar!

Alzó la voz Darkwing, donde acto seguido el gran robot absorbió la luz del sol y una vez acumulado, lo devolvió a modo de rayo solar que impactó de lleno en el híbrido.

Red: ¡Vamos, Ocelot!

Ocelo: ¡Claro, nena!

El meca fénix iba volando mientras el meca dog iba corriendo para luego saltar y ser sujetado por las patas del meca fénix. Desde el aire, ambos mecas en un vuelo rasante dispararon sus armas contra el híbrido, causando aun más daños a éste.

Eye Falcon: ¡Cañón Solar!

El Maxi Silver Lion alzó su brazo derecho y desde ahí disparó un rayo solar causando daños al híbrido.

Vulcania: ¡Misiles Solares!

El Maxi Silver Lion desde su brazo izquierdo, disparó múltiples misiles que al impactar, causaban fuertes explosiones solares contra el híbrido.

Al final el híbrido acabo seriamente herido y con varias partes de su cuerpo destruidas.

Ocelot: Parece que ese híbrido está ya listo para tostar.

Bromeaba el vaquero. Dusk desde el gran robot Maxi, comentó.

Dusk: Yo opino que es hora de terminar con esa cosa.

Dark: Completamente de acuerdo ¿Listo, Patrulla?

Patrulla: ¡Sí!

Todos: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Maxi Carga Solar!

 **Música Finisher**

El Maxi Silver Lion estaba recogiendo energía solar desde los panales solares que tenía en brazos, piernas y cuerpo central de la armadura.

El híbrido iba andando torpemente hacia el Maxi Silver Lion.

Ocelot: Amigo. Espero que te hayas traído bronceador.

Dusk: Porque ahora mismo vas a acabar bien tostado.

Vulcania: El sol quema mucho en esta temporada.

Bromeaban estos, mientras el Maxi Silver Lion tras cargar una buena cantidad de energía solar, finalmente la liberó en un enorme rayo combinado desde los cinco puntos de la armadura, directo hacia el híbrido.

El híbrido en cuestión fue cubierto por completo por el enorme rayo, siendo desintegrado hasta quedar completamente eliminado.

Dark: Patrulla. Esto es una Mega Victoria.

Decía Darkwing con una sonrisa, mientras el grupo entero lo celebraba.

Ultimate: ¡Toma ya! ¡Estoy tengo que celebrarlo con mi querida Kasidi!

Celebraba el pegaso, volando por todo alrededor del puente del Maxi Solar. Desde tierra, Dawn miraba impresionado lo que acababa de presenciar.

Dawn: Es increíble.

Selene: Créeme. Según las historias de mi tía Rebeca, esto es algo rutinario para la patrulla.

Respondía tranquilamente la chica adolescente, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ark.

Mientras tanto, Nébula había presenciado como el híbrido había sido eliminado por la patrulla. Detrás de ella se escuchó una siniestra voz proveniente de una figura oscura.

¿?: Parece que han eliminado a vuestro presunto súper híbrido je, je, je.

Decía la misteriosa como tenebrosa voz de forma burlona. Nébula manteniéndose seria, pero con una ligera sonrisa, le contestó sin girarse a la misteriosa figura.

Nébula: Era solo un híbrido destiniano prototipo que teníamos de prueba. Tenemos versiones mucho más poderosas con varias sorpresas reservadas para ellos.

¿?: Je, je, je. Eso suena interesante. Solo espero que no acabe demasiado rápido con esos destinianos como con ese agente espectro, ya que tengo cuentas que ajustar con ellos. je, je, je.

Nébula: Ya tendrás tu oportunidad. Recuerda que si trabajas bien para nosotros, nuestro amo Arek te recompensará con poderes que ni en sueños te lo podrías imaginar.

¿?: Je, je, je. Eso espero.

Decía la misteriosa figura oscura, mientras desaparecía de entre las sombras y Nébula simplemente se desvaneció en una nube de magia oscura.

Más tarde, el grupo estaba ya en Ponyville junto con las mane y resto del grupo.

Twilight: Cielo santo. Gran parte del pueblo está destruido.

Comentaba Twilight viendo con tristeza como Ponyville estaba en gran parte destruida. Mistic con un disfraz de enfermera, la dijo a la alicornio para consolarla.

Mistic: Pero al menos ningún pony ha salido herido o lastimado. Los vienes materiales se pueden arreglar, los ponis no.

Ultimate: La belleza con traje de enfermera tiene razón. Al menos no ha habido ponis heridos.

Los comentarios de Mistic y Ultimate hicieron sentir algo mejor a Twilight. Vulcania ajustando uno de los cañones de su armadura, comentó también.

Vulcania: Tenemos robots de reparación que se pueden ocupar de las reparaciones del poblado.

Red: También tenemos médicos para que se ocupen de cualquier posible herido.

Dark: Con nuestra ayuda, el pueblo volverá a ser como antes.

Se ofrecían el grupo de la patrulla, cosa que las mane y destinianos agradecieron. En ese momento aparecieron las princesas Celestia y Luna subidas en un carro tirados por pegasos donde aterrizaron en medio del pueblo. De inmediato las mane y destinianos hicieron una reverencia ante ella, incluso Darkwing y su grupo hicieron lo mismo.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia. Habéis venido.

Celestia: Así es, Twilight. Nos enteramos de que Ponyville estaba siendo atacada y vinimos lo más pronto que pudimos con la guardia.

Luna: Por desgracia, parece que llegamos tarde. El pueblo está en ruinas.

Respondieron ambas princesas, observando el estado del pueblo. Dawn ahí las contestó a ambas.

Dawn: Princesas. Puede que el pueblo esté en muy mal estado, pero por fortuna no se ha perdido ninguna vida.

Celestia: Es bueno saber eso. Al menos estabais vosotros para proteger el pueblo y el agente espectro Holy Blade.

Blade: En realidad no lo hicimos nosotros solos, princesa. El grupo de la Patrulla Harmony nos han ayudado a proteger el pueblo.

Luna: ¿La Patrulla Harmony?

Preguntó extrañada la princesa. Así hasta que Darkwing y Onyx acercándose para estar más cerca de las princesas, las contestaron a Luna.

Dark: Así es, princesa Luna. Nosotros ayudamos a Dawn y sus amigos a defender el pueblo.

Onyx: Como es nuestro deber.

Dijeron ambos con una sonrisa. Luna fijándose en las armaduras de la Guardia Lunar que portaban ambos, les preguntó a éstos.

Luna: ¿Acaso vosotros dos sois de la guardia nocturna?

Ante la pregunta de Luna, Darkwing y Onyx se miraron un momento el uno al otro para luego mirar a Luna y tratar de responderla.

Onyx: Bueno. Somos de la guardia nocturna, pero no de su guardia nocturna, princesa Luna. Pertenecemos a la guardia nocturna de la princesa Luna, pero no a usted, princesa Luna...Eh...Algo así...

Trataba de explicarse Onyx aunque no demasiado bien, ya que la princesa Luna parecía bastante confundida.

Luna: No logro entender nada de lo que dices.

Darkwing suspirando y con la cabeza gacha, miró a Luna y la dijo a ésta.

Dark: Es difícil de explicar, Princesa Luna. Si podemos ir un momento al Castillo de la Amistad y hablar.

Celestia: Me parece bien hablar de ello en otro lugar más tranquilo.

Más tarde en el castillo de la Amistad. Tanto el grupo de la patrulla como el de los destinianos, habían terminado de explicar todo a las princesas de Equestria. Sobraba decir que cuando terminaron de contar su historia, las princesas estaban sorprendidas por la revelación.

Luna: Increíble ¿En serio vosotros venís de otro mundo?

Dark: Así es, princesa Luna.

Celestia: Es asombroso. Vuestra historia resulta increíble. Cuesta creerlo al principio.

Luna: Es verdad, hermana. Mundos paralelos. Un ser oscuro que quiere dominarlos todos. Híbridos de toda clase.

Dawn: Es cierto que cuesta creerlo, princesas, pero podemos asegurar que cuentan la verdad.

Applejack: Cierto. Yo también lo puedo afirmar que estos son buenos ponis y nos dicen la verdad.

Celestia: Ya veo. En tal caso, Patrulla Harmony, sed bienvenidos.

Dark: No hay por qué darlas, princesa.

Moon Light: Por supuesto, princesa Luna.

Agradecían madre e hija con una sonrisa. Eye Falcon ahí irrumpió.

Eye Falcon: Odio interrumpir, pero os recuerdo que estamos en una misión y es la de encontrar las instalaciones de los híbridos.

Onyx: Tiene razón. Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Decía el bat pony, dando la razón a su compañero. Ahí Dawn sonriente, les dijo a estos.

Dawn: Os podemos ayudar en esto. Conocemos bien Equestria y seguro que podríamos ayudaros en vuestro cometido.

Vulcania: Os lo agradecemos, pero no queremos causaros molestias.

Zola: Para nada. Yo puedo pedir ayudar a los árboles por si han visto algo.

Dijo la cebra, cuyo comentario extrañó un poco al grupo de la patrulla.

Red: ¿Hablar con los árboles?

Pure: Larga historia. Para que lo entendáis, Zola es un destiniano que puede comunicarse con los árboles.

Moon Light: ¿En serio puede hablar con los árboles, señor Zola? ¡Eso suena genial! Ojala yo pudiera hablar con árboles.

Preguntaba emocionada la potra ante la idea de que la cebra podía hablar con árboles. Zola riéndose amistosamente, la decía a la potra mientras la acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña.

Zola: Ja, ja, ja. Es un viejo secreto ancestral de mi pueblo.

Celestia: Nosotros también trataremos de ayudaros como podamos, patrulla. Agente Holy Blade.

Blade: ¿Sí, princesa?

Celestia: Quiero que tú y varios agentes espectro, tratéis de averiguar donde podrían estar las instalaciones de los híbridos y nos informéis de ello.

Luna: Pero no entabléis combate. Venid de inmediato a informarnos en el momento que lo encontréis.

Le decía ambas princesas al agente espectro. Holy Blade ahí acató la orden de ambas princesas.

Blade: Como digáis, princesas.

Dark: Muchas gracias por la ayuda, princesas.

Luna: No hay de que, joven Darkwing.

Respondió con una sonrisa la princesa Luna, mientras Moon Light se acercaba a la princesa y la daba un abrazo a ésta.

Moon Light: Sí. Muchas gracias, tía Luna.

Luna se quedó un tanto extrañada cuando la potra la llamó tía, pero al recordar la historia del mundo de origen de la patrulla y que para Moon Light la princesa Luna de su mundo era como una tía para ella, lo entendió perfectamente e incluso la agradaba aquello.

Las CMC se acercaron a Moon Light y la comentaron a ésta.

Apple Bloom: Oye, Moon Light ¿Cómo conseguiste tu cutie mark?

Preguntaba la potra, ya que ella y las otras CMC todavía no tenían cutie mark. Moon Light sonriendo, la contestó.

Moon Light: Bueno. Eso es una historia graciosa. Aquello fue cuando...

Scootaloo: ¿Qué tal si nos lo cuentas en la casa árbol de nuestro club?

Sugirió Scootaloo. Moon Light mirando a su madre, la preguntó.

Moon Light: ¿Puedo ir, mamá?

Darkwing se lo pensó un momento, hasta que finalmente dijo.

Dark: Bueno, jovencita. En cierto modo te tenemos que castigar por venir sin permiso, aunque eso mejor cuando volvamos a casa. Así que de momento podrás ir con ellas.

Moon Light: ¡Estupendo!

Celebraba la potra.

Dark: Siempre y cuando tu fénix vaya contigo, claro ésta. Y también Pericles y Novalis.

Novalis: ¡Estupendo! ¡Ya veréis, pequeñas! ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho!

Apple Bloom: Mola. Una murciélago que habla.

Decía la potra terrestre amarilla yendo hacia Novalis y cogiendola de las patas de la murciélago. Novalis riéndose, empezó a volar llevando a Apple Bloom volando con ella por el aire.

Apple Bloom: ¡Weeee...!

La potra se divertía con la murciélago, mientras las otras potras también querían participar. Pericles con su típica expresión seria y desinteresada, sacó un cartel que ponía "Ya nos toca hacer de canguros".

Las potras se fueron junto con compañeros animales, mientras Selene junto con Sapphire y Ark se fueron con éstas, para alivio de Dark Cloud que no le agradaba tener al wyvern cerca de él. El resto del grupo se dedico cada uno por su lado para investigar, salvo Ultimate y Dark Cloud que se fueron estos juntos a su aire.

El pegaso y el fénix iban caminando hasta salir del pueblo.

Dark Cloud: ¿A dónde vamos exactamente, colega?

Preguntaba el fénix que iba volando al lado de Ultimate. Ahí el pegaso con una sonrisa, le respondió.

Ultimate: A ir al mejor lugar de todo Ponyville, y de paso ver a mi novia.

Dark Cloud: Tu novia. Creo que mencionaste algo, amigo ¿Cómo es? ¿Está buena?

Ultimate: Amigo. Decir que está buena es quedarse corto. Ella es toda una diosa...Sobre todo en la cama. Je, je, je.

Respondía el pegaso con cierta lujuria al pensar en su novia. El fénix con una ligera sonrisa, dijo.

Dark Cloud: Je, je, je. No me digas. Ya tengo ganas de conocerla. Je, je, je.

Ultimate: La conocerás, amigo. Ya que estamos a punto de llegar al lugar del que te hablo.

Ambos llegaron a una gran edificación bastante grande. El pegaso y el fénix entraron y cuando lo hicieron, Dark Cloud se quedó pasmado ante lo que estaba viendo.

Era como un restaurante bastante grande con sus mesas y sillas, pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención era la presencia de hermosas yeguas bailando en barras verticales con ropa un tanto provocativa. Sobraba decir que aquella visión hacia que la tensión del fénix se subiera a mil por hora.

Dark Cloud: ¡Ay, mamacita! ¿En serio tenéis un lugar así en vuestro mundo?

Preguntaba el fénix que en cierto modo, estaba saliendo la bestia que llevaba dentro. Ultimate sonriendo, le contestó al fénix.

Ultimate: Pues sí. Un amigo me enseñó el lugar ¿Acaso en vuestro mundo no hay ningún burdel La Rosa Azul?

Dark Cloud: Para nada. Y ojala lo hubiera, porque madre mía. Tanta belleza junta hace que se me salte el corazón.

Decía Dark Cloud que si algo le gustaba al fénix, eran las chicas lindas. Su vista se centró en una yegua que bailaba en una de las barras. Era una pony de tierra de pelaje rosa. Crin larga rubia con dos coletas largas y ojos verdes. Llevaba un traje negro de sirvienta ajustada sin mangas donde se podían ver perfectamente los hombros. Falda muy corta y unas medias negras muy provocativas. Su cutie mark un dibujo de una yegua bailando sobre una barra vertical. En cierto modo, aquella yegua era la más linda y hermosa del lugar.

Dark Cloud: Ay, mamacita. Menudo bombón hay ahí.

Decía el fénix que no podía apartar la vista de aquella hermosa yegua. La yegua rosa tras un giro, dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaban Ultimate y Dark Cloud. La yegua en ese momento sonrió y exclamó.

Yegua: ¡Ultimate! ¡Cielo! ¡Estás aquí!

Decía la yegua bajando de la plataforma con barra y pegando un gran salto donde cayó en los brazos del semental como si en un viaje de bodas estuviera, donde ahí la yegua aprovechó para darle un apasionado beso al pegaso.

Ultimate: Hola, Kasidi. Me alegro de verte.

Kasidi: Y yo, mi querido Ultim ¿Has venido a visitarme?

Ultimate: Por supuesto ¿Acaso lo dudabas, hermosa?

Comentaba la pareja bastante feliz de verse mutuamente. Dark Cloud observando eso, preguntó.

Dark Cloud: ¿De qué conoces a esta yegua, Ultimate?

Ultimate: La conozco porque ella es mi novia Kasidi.

Contestó sonriente el pegaso, sorprendiendo en gran medida al fénix oscuro donde no pudo evitar exclamar.

Dark Cloud: ¿Tú novia es una bailarina ero...?

Kasidi: ¿De dónde ha salido esta ave? ¿Y cómo es que puede hablar?

Preguntaba Kasidi interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir el fénix. Ultimate ahí la contestó a su novia.

Ultimate: Es un amigo que acabo de conocer. Se llama Dark Cloud y es un fénix celeste. Y como has podido comprobar, puede hablar.

Dark Cloud: Hola, nena ¿Qué tal? Bonitas curvas je, je, je.

La saludaba el fénix a la yegua.

Ultimate: Bueno, Dark Cloud. Si me disculpas, mi chica y yo vamos a buscar algo de intimidad, tú si quieres, quédate aquí y disfruta de las vistas.

Le decía el pegaso, mientras llevaba en volandas a la yegua, dejando solo al fénix negro donde el ave se apoyó en una silla vacía.

Dark Cloud: Bueno. Tampoco es que me pueda quejar. Lindas yeguas donde puedes mirar sin que nadie te grite por hacerlo. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el fénix sin poder evitar disfrutar de las vistas, hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de él.

¿?: Vaya, vaya. Así que tú también puedes hablar.

El fénix se giró y ahí vio a una hermosa fénix azul oscuro como la noche, las puntas de sus alas eran de color negro igual que su pico y con los ojos rojos. Dark Cloud no pudo evitar admirar la belleza de la fénix y la dijo a ésta.

Dark Cloud: Hola, preciosa. Me llamo Dark Cloud ¿Y tu nombre, hermosa?

Fenix hembra: Je, je, je. Un placer, Dark Cloud. Yo me llamo Spacial.

Dark Cloud: Spacial...Que hermoso nombre. Y veo que tú puedes hablar igual que yo.

Spacial: Pues sí, guapo. Igual que tú ¿Sabes hacer otras cosas aparte de hablar?

Dark Cloud: Pues sí. Aparte de poder usar elemento oscuridad, puedo adoptar forma de alicornio.

Dijo esto último casi presumiendo. La fénix miró con mayor interés al fénix en el momento que dijo eso y ahí le comentó.

Spacial: ¿En serio puedes adoptar forma pony? Que interesante. Acompáñame, por favor.

Le invitaba la fénix a Dark Cloud, donde el fénix se puso a seguir a Spacial. Ambos fénix volaron hasta llegar al interior de una habitación.

Dark Cloud: ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

Spacial: Luego te lo cuento. Si no te importe ¿Podrías mostrarme tu forma pony?

Le pedía la fénix a Dark Cloud, cosa que éste aceptó con gusto.

Dark Cloud: Claro, preciosa. Prepara las gafas de sol, porque esto te va a deslumbrar.

Decía esto de forma presumida el fénix, mientra su cuerpo empezó a brillar y ahí adoptar su forma fénix. Spacial pudiendo contemplar el semental con tan bien formado y musculoso cuerpo, no pudo evitar sonreír y comentar.

Spacial: Nada mal. Ahora mi turno.

Antes de que Dark Cloud pudiera preguntar, la fénix brilló donde ahora ésta cambio de aspecto.

Ahora era una hermosa yegua alicornio azul oscuro, melena muy larga y cola negra como la oscuridad del espacio, ojos rojos. Cutie mark de una cometa entre azul y negro.

Sobraba decir que Dark Cloud estaba impresionado por la increíble apariencia de la ahora yegua.

Dark Cloud: ¡Arrea! ¿Puedes adoptar forma alicornio como yo? ¿Acaso eres una fénix celeste?

Spacial: No se que es eso de los fénix celeste, pero yo soy solo una humilde fénix que puede adoptar forma pony cuando quiera, pero ahora dejemos de hablar de cosas sin importancia ¿Te apetece un poco de diversión esta noche, guapo?

Dark Cloud: Je, je, je. Eso no lo tienes que repetir.

Dark Cloud iba a tener una completa noche de diversión con la llamada Spacial, con que presentía que iba pasárselo como nunca.

Mientras tanto, Holy Blade se dirigía hacia una gran mansión al lado de un lago. El semental abrió la puerta y entró por ella hasta su interior.

¿?: Hola, hermano. Hoy vienes temprano.

Se escuchó una voz femenina que provenía de la cocina y por ella surgía una hermosa yegua alicornio de pelaje blanco, crin larga roja como la cola, ojos azules. Cutie mark de una espada apuntando hacia arriba y llevando una cazadora amarilla. El semental al verla sonrió y la contestó.

Blade: Hola, hermana. Vine a ver si todo estaba bien por aquí.

Dana: Aquí no ha pasado nada ¿Por qué lo dices?

Blade: ¿No te has enterado? Ponyville fue atacado.

Dana: ¿En serio?

Preguntó sorprendida la yegua y el semental asintió, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir más, se escuchó otra voz.

¿?: ¿En serio Ponyville fue atacado, mi querido Holy Blade?

Apareció de la misma cocina una pony diablesa de pelaje rojo, crin rubia con negro, cola fina de diablesa como alas y cuernos pequeños de diablesa. Cutie mark del símbolo femenino hecho de fuego con un látigo. Portaba en su brazo un pequeño bulto cubierto por una manta. El semental al verla, la saludo.

Blade: Hola, Pleasure Wish. Así es. Ponyville fue atacado. Posiblemente no os enterasteis porque como la mansión está un tanto apartado del pueblo, no llegó a pasar nada.

Dana: Pues no. No ha llegado a pasar nada.

Blade: Menos mal.

Respondió aliviado el semental, para luego acercarse a la diablesa y ahí darla un dulce beso a ésta en los labios y luego comentarla.

Blade: Me alegra saber que mi hermana, mi esposa y mi hijo están bien.

Pleasure: Pues sí. Estamos bien. Y nuestro hijo también está estupendamente.

Contestaba la yegua con una sonrisa, apartando un poco las mantas para rebelar que dentro del bulto había un potrillo de pocos meses de edad. Un potro alicornio de pelaje rojo claro, con crin rubia. El potro estaba durmiendo placidamente en brazos de su madre, mientras el semental con una sonrisa miraba a su hijo.

Blade: Sin duda es precioso.

Decía con una gran sonrisa el semental, mientras pasaba delicadamente su casco en la crin del pequeño sin despertarle. Su esposa le dio la razón.

Pleasure: Sí. Lo es.

Dana: Bueno, hermano ¿Vas a decirnos qué ha pasado exactamente?

Blade: Es largo de explicar, así que mejor os sentéis mientras os lo cuento.

Pleasure: Muy bien. Primero dejo al pequeño Alex Blade en la cuna y luego hablamos.

La diablesa fue a dejar al pequeño en la cuna para dejarlo dormir, para luego reunirse con ambos alicornios, donde Holy Blade se puso a explicarlas lo sucedido recientemente en el pueblo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, un portal dimensional se estaba abriendo lejos de Ponyville. De dicho portal surgió una extraña figura que parecía un gato.

¿?: Vaya, vaya. Así que este es el mundo donde viven esos llamados destinianos. Presiento que me voy a divertir bastante por aquí. Je, je, je.

Comentaba la misteriosa figura con cierto tono infantil, mientras iba caminando tranquilamente por un camino del lugar.

Continuara

No olvidéis comentar

 **Spacial es una OC de Comet Galaxy que me prestó para el fanfic y se lo agradezco.**

 **Hace tiempo, terminé de revisar y corregir mi Fanfic El renacer de los Celestes. Solo tuve que corregir los primeros capítulos. También terminé de revisar y corregir mi fanfic Crónicas del Imperio Celeste. Por si a alguno le interesa volver a leerlos.**


	45. Caos de Personalidades

**Caos de Personalidades**

Amanecía en Ponyville. En una habitación cedida por la princesa de la amistad, estaba Darkwing durmiendo junto con su novio Onyx estando la yegua muy abrazada a éste. La pareja seguía durmiendo en la cama, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol de Celestia iluminaron la habitación.

Dark: Ya es de día.

Comentaba Darkwing mientras se frotaba los ojos. Onyx dando un gran bostezo, la secundó.

Onyx: Eso parece. Que lástima. Me apetecía seguir durmiendo un poco más.

Decía Onyx, ya que como bat pony, estaba más ambientado a dormir de día que de noche, por lo que el cambio de horario lo descolocaba un poco. Aunque la principal razón era de que quería pasar más tiempo en compañía de su novia y madre de su hija.

Darkwing fue la primera en irse al baño para arreglarse, mientras Onyx esperaba su turno. Ahí el bat pony decidió que era momento para declararse y echó el casco al interior de su armadura, donde guardaba el anillo de compromiso en un estuche.

Onyx: (Bien. Ahora o nunca).

Finalmente Darkwing salió ya arreglada del baño y solo la faltaba ponerse su armadura.

Dark: El baño está ya libre sí quieres, Onyx.

Onyx: Gracias, Darkwing. Aunque ahora mismo lo que quiero es...

El bat pony estuvo a punto de sacar el anillo, hasta que de repente abrió la puerta Spike.

Spike: ¡Buenos días! ¿Ya estáis despiertos? El desayuno está ya listo.

Informaba Spike, arruinando así el momento de Onyx. Darkwing agradeció a Spike el aviso.

Dark: Gracias, Spike. Iremos de inmediato. Vamos, Onyx.

Darkwing se marchaba de la habitación, dejando a un desconcertado Onyx donde una vez más le habían arruinado el momento de poder declararse a su novia.

Onyx: Pero...¿Qué clase de ser supremo permito que me pasen estas cosas?

Comentaba el bat pony estando rodeado por una aura de depresión por todo su cuerpo.

Más tarde, Darkwing y Onyx estaban ya en el comedor desayunando, junto con Twilight y Spike donde ahí charlaban.

Twiligth: Bueno, chicos ¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer hoy?

Preguntaba Twilight mientras Spike iba comiendo una bandeja llena de diamantes con nata. Darkwing tomando un sándwich de narcisos, la respondió a la princesa.

Dark: De momento explorar el lugar en busca de instalaciones de fabricación de híbridos.

Onyx: Cosa que no siempre es fácil. Esos lugares suelen estar bien escondidos.

Spike: Si que deben ser peligrosos esos híbridos. Aun recuerdo cuando atacaron el castillo. Si no llega a ser por Cloud Moon sensei, nos habrían despedazado a todos.

Comentaba el pequeño dragón, temblando un poco al recordar la experiencia de ver aquellos monstruosos híbridos de cerca. Una experiencia que jamás olvidaría en la vida.

Twilight: Por cierto ¿Dónde está vuestra hija, Light Moon?

Dark: Moon Light, Twilight. Y ella está con las CMC que por lo visto celebraron una pijamada de esas.

Contestó Darkwing, corrigiendo a Twilight que había pronunciado mal el nombre de su hija. Ahora era Onyx quien preguntó a Darkwing.

Onyx: Hablando de desaparecidos ¿Dónde está Dark Cloud? No le he visto desde que se fue con ese pegaso raro, Ultimate se llama, creo.

Spike: Antes de responder a esa pregunta, decidme. Ese Dark Cloud ¿Es algo por así decirlo, un tanto casanova con las yeguas?

Dark: Pues sí. Mi fénix Dark Cloud suele ser algo casanova, cada dos por tres adopta su forma alicornio para presumir ante las yeguas, o su forma fénix para espiarlas cuando se bañan o se duchan.

Ante la respuesta de la alicornio, Spike y Twilight rotaron los ojos.

Spike: Entonces no hay duda de donde han ido.

Twilight: Eso seguro.

Dark: ¿Acaso sabéis dónde ha ido mi fénix?

Twilight y Spike: Nos hacemos a la idea.

Contestaron al unísono la alicornio violeta y el joven dragón. En ese momento apareció entrando por una ventana al fénix Dark Cloud.

Onyx: Hombre. Hablando del rey de Roma.

Dark: Dark Cloud ¿Dónde has estado?

Preguntaba Darkwing mientras Dark Cloud lucía un tanto cansado, pero con expresión de haber disfrutado, respondió a su compañera.

Dark Cloud: Donde he tenido una de las mejores noches de mi vida. je, je, je.

Contestó el fénix, dejando un tanto confundidos a Darkwing y a Onyx.

En otro lugar, en la granja Apple. Dawn estaba cosechando manzanas.

Red: Así que ayudas a la familia Apple en la cosecha de manzanas ¿No?

Preguntaba Red Fire que con su magia, iba llevando algunas manzanas a las cestas. Dawn pateando un árbol para hacer caer las manzanas a las cestas, la respondió.

Dawn: Así es. La familia Apple me trataron como si fuese uno más de la familia. Empecé cuando el hermano de Applejack se puso enfermo y tuve que sustituirle*.

 *** Ver capítulo "9. Empieza un nuevo Día" del fanfic** " **EL ULTIMO DESTINIANO" del autor Xingmao**

Red: Y al final acabaste trabajando para la familia Apple ¿No? ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo?

Dawn: Buenooo...Para entonces yo nunca antes había cosechado manzanas y en el primer día cuando fui a patear el primer árbol, no calculé bien mi fuerza y de una patada mandé dicho árbol que cruzó media Equestria...

Respondió con cierta pena el semental al recordar lo sucedido en su primer día de trabajo. Red Fire abrió los ojos en par en par al escuchar decir eso de parte del semental naranja.

Red: ¿En serio lograste mandar de una patada un árbol que viajo por los cielos de Equestria? Vaya. Si que tienes que ser fuerte.

Dawn: Bueno, sí. Me entrené mucho desde pequeño y la verdad, tengo una fuerza arrolladora desde mi más tierna infancia.

Red: Interesante. Seguramente debes tener tanta fuerza como nuestro Mike.

Dawn: Mike Bluer. Me hablasteis de él ¿Tan fuerte es ese Mike?

Red: Ya lo creo. En el día que se convirtió en alicornio, aun siendo potro, tenía una fuerza enorme. Y ahora que es mayor, es capaz de levantar pesos enormes como si fuesen una pluma.

Aquella afirmación de la alicornio de fuego, captó la atención del destiniano donde ahí la preguntó a ésta.

Dawn: ¿Lo dices en serio? Vaya. Si es cierto, seguro que sería interesante enfrentarme a él para ver lo fuerte que es ¿Crees qué él querría medirse conmigo en un combate amistoso?

La preguntaba en parte emocionado el destiniano, ante la idea de que hubiera alguien en el multiuniverso verdaderamente fuerte. Red Fire riéndose un poco, le contestó.

Red Fire: Es posible. Quién sabe. No creo que a Mike le importe, aunque te lo advierto. Es bastante fuerte, incluso sin fusionarse con su compañero fénix Holy para ello.

Dawn: Más motivos para querer enfrentarme a él algún día.

Comentaba emocionado el semental, que dio una fuerte patada al árbol sin calcular su fuerza, haciendo que éste saliera volando por los cielos.

Dawn: ¡Upss..!

Mientras en Canterlot, dos guardias reales conversaban.

Guardia: Oye, viejo ¿Cuándo me devolverás los 200 bits que te presté?

Guardia2: Cuando un árbol vuele.

Guardia: ¿No dijiste eso en una ocasión anterior?

En ese momento vieron pasar por el cielo el árbol que Dawn había pateado.

Guardia: ¿Y ahora me devuelves mi dinero?

Guardia2: Tengo que dejar de decir eso de que los árboles vuelen.

Volviendo al campo de manzanas, Red Fire miraba sorprendida como Dawn había, literalmente hablando, mandar a paseo al árbol por Equestria. Dawn agachó la cabeza un tanto avergonzando por lo que hizo.

Dawn: Ay, madre...Otra vez no...

Red: No hay duda. Es igual de bestia que nuestro Mike.

Comentaba Red Fire ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, al ver que Dawn en cierto modo, tenía una fuerza descomunal como su amigo Mike.

Dawn: Bueno...Mejor llevar las cestas.

Red: Buena idea ¡Storm Fire!

Alzo la voz la alicornio de fuego al mismo tiempo que puso su casco en la boca y ahí lanzó un silbido. En pocos segundos apareció volando el meca fénix que descendió hasta pararse al lado de la alicornio. Dawn pudo ver la peculiar máquina que estando dicho fénix robot de pie, tenía una altura mayor que la yegua.

Dawn: Vaya. Menudo animal más extraño.

Comentaba Dawn acercándose al meca y examinando por todos lados. Red Fire se rió un poco, ya que ella era consciente de que Dawn y sus amigos venían de una época donde no habían cosas tecnológicas, por lo que no era raro que Dawn confundiera al meca con un animal de verdad. Ahí Red Fire se dispuso a explicarle al destiniano.

Red: En realidad no es un animal. Es un robot con forma de fénix.

Dawn: ¿Un robot? ¿Cómo tú?

Red: Parecido. Los mecas nos sirven como monturas, vehículos e incluso como armaduras. Cada uno de nuestros mecas tienen funciones especiales muy útiles.

Dawn: Curioso.

A Dawn le parecía asombroso lo de los mecas y de lo que eran capaces de hacer.

Red: Y hablando de funciones útiles. Storm Fire. Lleva las cestas al granero, por favor.

El meca fénix desplegó sus alas y empleando sus garras, cogió algunas cestas y se las llevó volando hasta el granero, mientras Red Fire y Dawn llevaban el resto de cestas.

Al final terminaron de cargar cestas. A Red Fire le hizo una enorme gracia cuando Dawn se puso a acariciar al meca fénix y le quería ofrecerle una galleta como premio, mientras el meca no respondía ante eso.

Mientras en otro lugar, en un lago. Estaban Ocelot y Dusk, este último con las pistolas de Ocelot disparando a unas latas vacías que había en unos troncos. El espadachín destiniano lograba acertar con algunos disparos las latas pese a que de vez en cuando fallaba algunos tiros. Luego de practicar algunos tiros, el destiniano dejó de disparar.

Dusk: Nada mal estas armas, aunque yo prefiero mis katanas.

Comentaba el semental mientras hacía girar ambas pistolas en sus cascos. Ocelot tranquilamente apoyando la espalda en su meca Metal Dog, le respondió.

Ocelot: Cada uno lo suyo, amigo.

Dusk: Tú en cambio, manejas tanto las espadas como las pistolas ¿Verdad?

Respondió el espadachín lanzando las pistolas hacia Ocelot, donde el vaquero las atrapó al vuelo y haciéndolas girar con ambas armas, las guardó en sus fundas. Ahí con una sonrisa, le contestó.

Ocelot: Pues sí. Me especializo tanto en el combate cercano como a distancia.

Dusk: Pse. Yo me centro más en los combates cercanos, siempre al frente donde está la acción.

Ocelot: Ya veo, amigo, que lo tuyo es aporrear duro al enemigo.

Dusk: Como tú el de machacar tanto en combate cercano como a distancia.

Los dos sementales se rieron ante los comentarios que acababan de hacer.

En una parte del bosque, para ser más exactos en la casa de Zecora. Zola estaba ayudando a la cebra a elaborar algunas pociones, mientras Vulcania traía algunos ingredientes que le pedían.

Vulcania: En serio, amigos ¿Realmente hacen falta tantas cosas raras del bosque para hacer vuestras pociones?

Se quejaba la yegua por las grandes cantidades de ingredientes que tenía que traer. Ahí ambas cebras que estaban con el gran caldero de Zecora, la contestaron.

Zecora: Para las pócimas perfectamente funcionen, con todo sin falta se debe hacer.

Zola: Zecora tiene razón. Para que estas pociones funcionen, se deben preparar con todos los ingredientes. Si dejamos aunque solo fuese uno, se echaría todo a perder.

Pese a las respuestas de ambas cebras, Vulcania dejó los ingredientes en una mesa cercana y luego sentándose en un asiento, comentó medio frustrada.

Vulcania: Vaya rollo. Para solucionar los problemas, para ello o empleo mi arsenal en una batalla, o la alta tecnología para resolver lo que sea.

Zola: ¿No has pensado que dependes demasiado de la alta tecnología para todo?

Preguntaba la cebra a la yegua artillera. Vulcania de forma indiferente, le respondió.

Vulcania: Yo soy una de las artilleras del grupo, y lo mío es la demolición. No en pócimas raras. Yo siempre procuro mejorar mi equipo en la medida de lo posible, para que den la máxima eficacia en momentos de necesidad. Y cuando más destroce al enemigo, mejor.

Zecora: Cuanto más se especializa un pony en una sola cosa, más vulnerable se vuelve en otros campos

Comentaba Zecora con una ligera sonrisa. Vulcania escuchando algo confundida eso, preguntó.

Vulcania: ¿Qué pretendes decir, Zecora?

Zola: Lo que Zecora sin duda quiere decirte, es que cuando más te centras en mejorar tus armas y armadura como dispositivos, descuidas otros campos y te vuelves más débil.

Explicaba Zola. A Vulcanía no la agradó la última parte y contestó molesta.

Vulcania: ¿¡Más débil has dicho!? Mira, listillo. Yo aparte de mejorar mis armas, también me entreno para hacerme más fuerte. Aunque no lo creáis, aun sin mis armas, soy capaz de patear unos cuantos traseros con mis fuertes patas.

Respondía la yegua un tanto molesta por el comentario que hicieron ambas cebras, mientras Zola y Zecora se reían por lo bajo por como había reaccionado ésta.

Por Ponyville, iba caminando Insigth alegremente con su novia Pinkie Pie, donde ambos ponis iban llevando cada uno unos carros con varios paquetes.

Pinkie Pie iba tarareando una alegre canción, mientras el unicornio la escuchaba con gusto la canción de la pony rosa.

Insight: Que bien cantas, mi pastelito rosa.

Pinkie: Muchas gracias, Insigth. Mi dulce perrito guapo.

Insigth: ¡Guau, guau!

Respondió el unicornio imitando los ladridos de un perro, haciendo reír a la pony rosa, pero justo en ese momento el unicornio percibió algo. Sin perder el tiempo, agarró a Pinkie y saltó hacia un lado esquivando unas púas que salieron de la nada.

Pinkie: ¡Insigth! ¿Qué ocurre?

Insigth: Problemas, eso me temo.

Respondía el unicornio poniendo a salvo a Pinkie Pie en un callejón y una vez alejado de ella, Insigth se puso en guardia a la vez que alzó la voz.

Insigth: ¿Quién se atreve a hacer daño a mi Pinkie Pie?

En ese instante surgió de un haz de luz, nada menos que Unicross.

Unicross: ¡Yo, mismo!

Insigth: ¿Tú otra vez? El de los cinco cuernos.

Decía Insigth poniéndose en guardia al ver al malvado híbrido de cinco cuernos. Unicross con expresión molesta, respondió.

Unicross: Sí, soy yo. Ahora que me han vuelto a crecer los cuernos. He venido a ajustar cuentas con vosotros, empezando por ti.

Insigth: Inténtalo, engendro.

Respondió desafiante el unicornio.

Unicross: Será un placer.

Pinkie: ¡Cuidado, Insigth!

Unicross disparó desde sus cinco cuernos, unos proyectiles mágicos teledirigidos que iban hacia Insigth. El unicornio ahí galopó en dirección hacia dichos proyectiles y realizando un ágil salto, logró esquivarlos todos. Los proyectiles dieron la vuelta y persiguieron a Insigth.

El unicornio ya había planeado eso haciendo a propósito su jugada. El unicornio se dejaba perseguir por dichos proyectiles que lo seguían allá donde fuera, justo en dirección hacia Unicross donde cuando estuvo enfrente de él, se teletransportó justo detrás suya.

Insigth: ¡A ver que tal te sientan tus propios ataques!

Decía de forma presumida el unicornio, al ver como los proyectiles atravesaban al híbrido por completo para luego ser desintegrado.

Pinkie: ¡Bien hecho, Insigth! ¡Eres genial! ¡Te quiero!

Felicitaba la pony rosa saltando con una camiseta con la cara del unicornio estampado en ella y con un gran guante de mano con índice levantado con un "uno" en ella. El unicornio sonrió a su novia mientras alzaba un casco, pero justo en ese momento sintió que algo le atravesaba la espalda donde ahí gritó de dolor.

Inisgth: ¡Ahhhh...!

Pinkie: ¡Insigth!

Gritó alarmada la pony rosa al ver como una lanza de energía le había atravesado por atrás en el hombro del unicornio y éste cayó herido al suelo. Ahí ambos ponis pudieron ver para su asombro a nada menos que a Unicross completamente intacto y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Insigth: Imposible. Si vi como te atravesaban tus propios disparos.

Unicross: Je, je, je ¿En serio pensabas que iba a ser tan estupido para no darme cuenta de tu estrategia? Gracias a mis cinco cuernos, realicé cuatro hechizos al mismo tiempo. Uno de disparar los misiles mágicos, dos el de crear un doble de mí que ocupara mi lugar, tres el de teletransportarme a otro sitio y cuatro el de atacarte con una lanza de energía.

Pinkie: ¡Eso es hacer trampas! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso a mi Insigth?

Le reprochaba indignada la pony rosa ante las acciones del híbrido. Unicross mirando con indiferencia a la pony rosa, la contestó.

Unicross: En una batalla lo importante es ganar.

Insigth: No tienes honor alguno, maldito.

Unicross: ¡Je! El honor es para los idiotas. Por eso mueren antes de forma estupida, como vas a morir tú ahora mismo.

Unicross se preparaba para atacar con su magia al herido Insigth donde apenas podía moverse y Pinkie quería ir a socorrerlo en su ayuda. Justo cuando iba el híbrido a atacar, apareció Dawn donde ahí le golpeó de un puñetazo en mitad de la cara al híbrido que lo mandó estrellarse contra la pared.

Insigth: ¡Dawn!

Pinkie: ¡Yupi! ¡Mi novio se ha salvado!

Dawn: Insigth ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba el semental naranja, atendiendo a su amigo. El unicornio algo adolorido, le respondió.

Insigth: Tengo el hombro atravesado, nada fácil de soportar.

En ese momento aparecieron Ultimate, Zola, Pure, Dusk, junto con Vulcania, Ocelot, Red Fire y Mistic. Solo faltaba Darkwing y Onyx como también Eye Falcon que no estaban presentes.

Ultimate: Aquí estamos.

Vulcania: Listos para pulverizar al enemigo.

Dawn: Zola ¿Puedes curar a Insigth?

Zola: Claro. Solo necesito sacar algunas pociones de Zecora sensei.

La cebra iba a sacar una pócima de la alforja que llevaba consigo y con ella curó a Insigth.

Zola: ¿Mejor ahora?

Insigth: Sí, Zola. Se agradece tenerte cerca para casos así.

Agradecía el unicornio con una alegre sonrisa. Pinkie Pie saltó sobre Insight para abrazarlo y decirle a éste.

Pinkie: ¡Insigth! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? ¿Quieres que te de un beso en la pupita?

Red: Ya hablareis luego vosotros dos. Ahora mejor nos centramos en le híbrido.

Dawn: Tiene razón. Todos preparados.

El grupo se puso en guardia listo para pelear.

Insigth: Pinkie. Ponte a salvo.

Pinkie: Vale. Y tú dale una de mi parte a ese tipo.

Unicross que se había levantado, miró a éstos y les dijo bastante molestos

Unicross: Malditos. Ahora si que no pienso tener piedad de vosotros.

Mistic: Muy confiado se te ve, amigo.

Pure: Cierto. Por si no te has dado cuenta, te superamos en número.

Le decían desafiantes la yegua cambiante y el kelpie. Unicross sonriendo con malicia, respondió.

Unicross: ¿Quién dice que haya venido solo?

Más luces aparecieron, donde de ellos surgieron varios híbridos.

Sobraba decir que los ponis del lugar salieron huyendo o se escondieron en sus casas, mientras la patrulla y los destinianos se prepararon para pelear.

Red: ¡Storm Fire!

Ocelot: ¡Metal Dog!

Ambos: ¡Modo Meca Armadura!

Alzaron la voz los dos. Ahí los dos mecas que vinieron con el grupo, fueron cada uno hacia su dueño y se desprendieron en piezas de armadura que se combinaron con Red Fire y Ocelot.

Red Fire ahora portaba una armadura compuesto por un casco en forma de cabeza de fénix sobre su cabeza dejando el rostro libre. Las alas y la cola fueron cubiertas por dicha armadura dando apariencia de un fénix. La parte del cuerpo como la del fénix. Las patas delanteras con forma de garras de fénix y las traseras como unas botas.

Ocelot en su caso era como una armadura de policía del futuro con la cabeza del perro robot en su hombro izquierdo. Con la parte de las ruedas giratorias en los brazos y piernas como hombros.

Ocelot: Ahora si que estamos listos para combatir.

Decía Ocelot sacando las pistolas de energía provenientes de su armadura.

Ultimate: Muy sexy con esa armadura.

Comentaba el pegaso mirando a Red Fire que para él, dicha armadura realzaba enormemente su figura. Red Fire mirando un tanto fastidiada, le dijo al pegaso celeste.

Red: Mira que te quemo...

Dijo esto a modo a modo de amenaza, a la vez alzando su casco para hacer surgir de ella una bola de fuego.

Ultimate: No me molestaría demasiado, preciosa. Je, je, je.

Red Fire estaba más que harta de Ultimate y estuvo a punto de atizarle al pegaso, hasta que Unicross ordenó.

Unicross: ¡Híbridos! ¡Atacad!

Los híbridos se lanzaron al ataque contra el grupo.

Dawn: ¡Adelante, grupo!

Red: ¡Nosotros también!

Y el grupo se lanzó a iniciar la batalla contra los híbridos.

Ultimate: Je, je, je. No me podéis alcanzar.

Se burlaba el pegaso que empleando su enorme velocidad, esquivaba todos los intentos de ataque de los híbridos. Los híbridos trataban de golpear al pegaso, pero la alta velocidad de Ultimate hacía que fuese imposible darle. El pegaso se burlaba de éstos por sus intentos fallidos.

Ultimate: Lo siento, lentorros. Jamás superareis mi velocidad.

Red: Cuando hayas terminado de hacer el tonto ¿Qué tal si empiezas a acabar con ellos?

Le comentaba la yegua armada con la Red Queen donde con la hoja impregnada en puro fuego, iba partiendo en dos a un híbrido asediador y luego incinerar sus partes. Ultimate esquivando la acometida de un híbrido con forma de grifo y luego darle una fuerte patada que lo mandó hacia el cielo, la contestó a la yegua con una sonrisa.

Ultimate: Tranquila, hermosa. Si me lo propongo, podría yo mismo machacar a estas cosas en un plis plas.

El semental se distrajo con presumir de sus habilidades, que no se percató de un híbrido en forma de lagarto anthromorfico, le dio un fuerte coletazo que lo mandó estrellarse contra un carro lleno de heno. Red Fire rotando los ojos mientras volteando su espada hacia atrás para decapitar a un híbrido serpiente, comentó con tono irónico.

Red: Como no. Tenía que pasar.

Ultimate levantándose de nuevo, miró hacia el grupo de híbrido y exclamó enfadado.

Ultimate: ¿Cómo os atrevéis a golpearme? ¡Ahora os vais a enterar!

Sin más perder tiempo, el pegaso voló a toda velocidad primero hacia el híbrido que lo golpeó. Le dio una fuerte patada que lo mandó volando a gran distancia. Ultimate empleando su enorme velocidad, se adelantó al híbrido para ir apartado del camino cualquier objeto con que se podría chocar o romper. Una vez a cierta distancia, Ultimate se concentró y lanzó un potente puñetazo cargado de mana contra el híbrido a modo que éste ascendiera hasta el cielo y el pegaso lo siguió.

Ultimate voló alto hasta superar a gran distancia a la del híbrido. Una vez en el punto más alto, el pegaso descendió a una velocidad imperceptible hacia el híbrido donde ahí lo atravesó el cuerpo, dejando un gran agujero en el lugar del estomago.

El híbrido se desintegró por completo al morir. Ultimate ahí lo celebró.

Ultimate: ¡Ahora ya no eres tan duro! ¿Verdad? Ja, ja, ja.

Red Fire negaba con al cabeza aunque en el fondo sonreía. Varios híbridos cargaron contra ella. La yegua cargó de fuego su arma como las alas de su meca armadura, y acto seguido avanzó a toda velocidad donde pasó entre ellos. Con su arma y alas, realizó potentes cortes donde hirió de gravedad a éstos. Una vez al otro lado, Red Fire preparó si siguiente ataque.

Red: ¡Ola Abrasadora!

La alicornio lanzó un ataque en forma de ola solo que en vez de agua era fuego, donde ahí cubrió a los híbridos y los incineró por completo a estos. Ultimate viendo la hazaña de la yegua mientras descendía, la comentó a ésta con una sonrisa.

Ultimate: Es lo que yo decía. Eres toda una yegua ardiente.

Red Fire: ¿Quieres que te ubique mi espada donde no te brilla el sol?

Dijo a modo de amenaza la yegua, ya bastante irritada por los comentarios del pegaso azul. Ultimante alzó los cascos, pidiendo calma con una sonrisa.

Mistic volaba por el aire, ocupándose de unos híbridos murciélagos y un híbrido némesis. La yegua disparaba rayos mágicos desde su cuerno contra los murciélagos causando daños a éstos. El némesis al ser más grande y resistente, la daba más problemas.

Mistic: Los pequeños son fáciles de lidiar, pero el grande es más problemático.

Comentaba la yegua, mientras esquivaba un rayo lanzado por el híbrido némesis. El híbrido iba atacarla de nuevo, hasta que unas grandes bolas de agua golpearon al híbrido, aturdiendo a éste. Mistic miró hacia donde provino los disparos y ahí vio a Pure al lado de una fuente donde estaba convocando más balas de agua a través de ella.

Pure: ¿Te echo un casco?

Preguntaba el kelpie con una sonrisa. Mistic sonriendo levemente, le contestó.

Mistic: No estaría mal...¡Cuidado!

Mistic disparó un potente rayo desde su cuerno, impactando en un híbrido serpiente que iba a atacar a Pure por la espalda, salvando así al kelpie.

Pure: Vaya. Ahora soy yo quien te debe una.

Mistic sonrió, pero unos híbridos murciélagos dispararon unos rayos desde sus bocas impactando en ella, haciendo que se cayera al vació. Pure viendo eso, creó un torrente de agua donde se subió en él y lo usó para ascender hasta llegar donde Mistic y atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo.

Mistic: Gracias.

Pure: ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes moverte?

Mistic: Sí.

Pure descendió en la corriente de agua hasta llegar al suelo y dejar a Mistic en tierra firme. El híbrido némesis se dirigía hacia ellos.

Pure: Ahí viene esa cosa.

Mistic: Ya me ocupo yo.

Mistic poniéndose el Trans-Modificador, disparó un rayo al híbrido donde ahí lo convirtió en un inofensivo canario.

Mistic: Bien. Ahora de momento no es demasiado problema para nosotros.

Comentaba confiada la yegua, hasta que los híbridos murciélagos se dirigían hacia estos.

Pure: Pero aun quedan los otros.

Mistic: Entonces los eliminaremos.

Mistic se puso ahora un traje de guerrera bárbara armada con dos enormes hachas dobles. La yegua se lanzó hacia los híbridos y ahí comenzó a descuartizarlos con las hachas. Pure creó un torrente de agua que golpeaba a los híbridos y los hacía caer al suelo. Luego con las gotas de agua que estaban esparcidos por el aire, Pure empleó sus poderes para convertirlas en clavos de agua donde de inmediato las mandó todas éstas hacia los híbridos. Dichos clavos se ensartaron en las alas de los híbridos haciendo que no pudieran levantarse ni volar. Mistic aprovechó para atacar a los híbridos y partirlos en dos con sus hachas.

Los híbridos destruidos se desintegraban, mientras Mistic hacía girar sus hachas en ambos cascos y ahí comentar.

Mistic: Bien. Unos problemas menos.

En ese momento, el híbrido némesis que se había transformado en pájaro, volvió a convertirse casi de inmediato en su forma original para sorpresa de Mistic y Pure.

Pure: ¡Cuidado! ¡Esa cosa otra vez!

Mistic: ¡Imposible! Si debería haber estado así por lo menos unas tres horas.

Comentaba Mistic que no se podía creer que el híbrido hubiera recuperado su forma original. De inmediato el híbrido némesis disparo otro rayo contra el dúo, donde ambos tuvieron que apartarse para esquivarlo.

Pure: Mejor nos centramos en ocuparnos del engendro, y luego hablaremos después.

Mistic: Sí. Será lo mejor.

Ambos se dispusieron a combatir al híbrido némesis.

Dawn e Insigth combatían a varios híbridos. Dawn con plena fuerza bruta e Insigth con su mente analítica para prever ataques.

Dawn se enfrentaba a un híbrido asediador donde el monstruo le rugió e intento aplastarlo con una de sus enormes patas. Dawn lo esquivó de un salto donde se apoyó en la rodilla del híbrido y realizando otro salto, lanzó un potente puñetazo al rostro del híbrido logrando golpearlo y tumbarlo contra el suelo.

Pese al fuerte golpe que el semental naranja le había propinado, el híbrido asediador se volvió a levantar.

Dawn: Veo que eres más duro de lo que aparentas.

Comentaba Dawn al ver que el híbrido era mucho más fuerte de lo esperado. Mientra tanto, Insigth esquivaba los ataques de unos híbridos con forma de changelings armados con enormes pinzas donde trataban de despedazarlos con dichas pinzas, pero el unicornio lograba esquivar todos los ataques.

Insigth: ¡No os será tan fácil acabar conmigo!

Decía el unicornio pasando de la defensa al ataque y esquivando las pinzas, empezó a golpear a cada uno de dichos híbridos, mandando a éstos al suelo.

Dawn seguía atacando al híbrido con potentes golpes, a la vez que esquivaba los ataques del híbrido contra Dawn.

Dawn: ¡No podrás conmigo, engendro!

Decía Dawn logrando conectar otro potente puñetazo ahora en la frente del híbrido que lo hizo retroceder.

Ocelot iba al galope esquivando los disparos de los híbridos serpientes con sus púas. Ocelot realizando un gran salto lateral y sacando sus pistolas de energía, disparó varios disparos contra los híbridos serpientes, logrando acabar con certeros disparos a la cabeza con ellas.

Ocelot ahora se apoyó de un brazo contra el suelo y haciendo el pino, se giró sobre si mismo para disparar desde los múltiples cañones giratorios de la armadura contra los híbridos que trataban de rodear a Ocelot, acabando con éstas.

Ocelot: Todo el mundo al suelo y que nadie se mueva.

Bromeaba el vaquero mientras se ponía de pie. Varios híbridos corredores se dirigían hacia Ocelot, pero saltando desde una casa para luego aterrizar en el suelo, apareció Dusk Hunter con sus tres katanas, donde con veloces movimientos despedazaba a los híbridos corredores.

Ocelot: Buenos ataques, amigo.

Dusk: Gracias.

Más híbridos aparecieron directos hacia Ocelot y Dusk.

Ocelot: Ahí vienen más.

Comentaba Ocelot apuntando con sus pistolas a los híbridos. Dusk empuñando sus katanas, lo secundó.

Dusk: Eso parece. En tal caso, a por ellos.

Ambos sementales cargaron contra los híbridos. Ocelot disparaba sus pistolas acertando a varios híbridos. Dusk saltó por encima de Ocelot donde con sus katanas partió en dos a un híbrido. Alzando una de sus katanas, dejó que Ocelot de un salto se apoyara en ella y tomara impulso para pasar por encima de los híbridos y desde el aire el vaquero disparaba contra ellos con sus pistolas acabando con algunos de ellos.

Una vez al otro lado, el vaquero quedó de pie a espaldas de los híbridos. Las criaturas se giraron en dirección hacia Ocelot, pero antes de que tuvieran tiempo de atacar, Dusk pasó por ellos realizando infinidad de cortes con sus tres katanas, logrando acabar con todos ellos en letales cortes. Luego el espadachín lanzó la katana que tenía en su brazo derecho donde atravesó la cabeza de un híbrido serpiente que iba a atacar a Ocelot y el vaquero agarrando dicha katana, la sacó del híbrido que se iba desintegrando, para con la misma arma partir en dos a un híbrido corredor que saltaba sobre él. Ocelot le devolvió el arma lanzandola al aire donde Dusk la atrapó con su casco libre. Ahí ambos sementales chocaron de cascos mientra sonreían.

Zola y Vulcania se topaban con otros híbridos, donde los dirigía un híbrido dominador donde con sus poderes psionicos, lanzaba esferas de energía mental contra ambos ponis donde éstos lo esquivaron cada uno a un lado.

Vulcania: ¡Tomad esto!

Gritaba la yegua desplegando sus lanzaderas de misiles de su espalda, donde lanzó múltiples misiles que impactó en varios híbridos destruyéndolos. El híbrido dominado con sus poderes mentales, retuvo los misiles que iban hacia él y los redirigió de nuevo hacia Vulcania.

La yegua se preparaba para evitar los disparos, hasta que un gran muro de grandes zarzales surgieron del suelo, deteniendo así los misiles. Vulcania vio que fue Zola quien hizo brotar aquellas zarzas.

Vulcania: Gracias, cebrita.

Zola: No hay de que, Vulcania. Ahora a ocuparnos de ese híbrido.

Vulcania: Cuidado. Los híbridos clase dominador poseen potentes poderes psionicos. No será un oponente fácil.

Zola: Descuida.

Zola se lanzó hacia el híbrido dominador. El híbrido con su mente lanzó un ataque mental que iba destruyendo el suelo por donde pasaba. Zola no se esperaba eso y estuvo a punto de golpearlo, hasta que Vulcania armada con los Puños de León se interpuso y cargando ambos puños, lanzó un doble golpe contra el ataque mental. El impacto fue tremendo y por poco no tumbó a Vulcania con dicho ataque.

Zola: ¡Vulcania!

Vulcania: ¡No te distraigas y ataca mientras yo lo distraigo!

Le decía la yegua donde empezó a galopar por alrededor del híbrido dominador, donde desde los Puños de León disparaba esferas de energía, a la vez que disparaba desde los lanzacohetes de su espalda, donde todos los ataques se dirigían hacia el híbrido donde éste con su mente desviaba o iba devolviendo los ataques hacia Vulcania.

Zola aprovechó que el híbrido estaba distraído para atacarlo.

Zola: Hora de atacar ¡Látigo de Espinas!

Zola creó desde sus brazos unos látigos de espinas y con ellos cargó contra el híbrido y con ellas golpeó con fuerza al híbrido provocando importantes daños a éste.

Vulcania aprovechó que el híbrido estaba distraído, para así cargar contra él y darle un fuerte directo con sus Puños de León provocando una explosión de energía que mandó a volar al híbrido.

Zola: Buen golpe, Vulcania.

Vulcania: Gracias. Todo gracias a mis avances tecnológicos.

Hablaba la yegua sintiéndose orgullosa de sus armas de alta tecnología. Zola ahí la comentó.

Zola: No siempre vas a tener tus raros y avanzados aparatos contigo en todo momento.

Vulcania: Al igual que tú no siempre vas a tener las cosas raras de la naturaleza esa para cubrirte.

Discutieron ambos, hasta que tuvieron que apartarse de nuevo para evitar un nuevo ataque del híbrido dominador.

Unicross: Maldita sea. Sabía yo que debería haberme traído más híbridos para acabar con ellos.

Comentaba molesto el híbrido elegido al ver que no lograba acabar con el grupo, hasta que en ese momento escuchó una voz.

¿?: Veo que te causan problemas esos.

Unicross: ¿Quién habla?

El híbrido se giró hacia el origen de la voz y ahí vio a un extraño gato negro de ojos amarillos y que llevaba puesto una túnica morada.

Unicross: ¡Lárgate, gato! ¡Ahora estoy demasiado ocupado para perder el tiempo con sacos de pulgas como tú!

Le decía molesto el híbrido mientras alzaba su brazo para tratar de espantar al gato. El misterioso felino emulando una pequeña risa bromista, sorprendentemente habló.

Gato: Oye, vamos a calmarno, tampoco es para actuar así con las visitas.

Unicross: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un gato que habla? ¿Acaso eres un híbrido? No, claro que no. De serlo, tendrías el pelaje blanco o azul y los ojos completamente azules o blancos.

Comentaba el híbrido mirando al gato, donde ahí le sorprendió al principio al ver que el felino le hablaba.

Gato: Deja que me presente. Me llamo Dark Soul.

Unicross: ¿Y a mí qué rayos me importa quién seas? Lárgate de aquí antes de que te desintegre.

Le decía molesto Unicross iluminando sus cinco cuernos. El llamado Dark Soul pese a todo, seguía sonriente y tranquilo, a la vez que veía como la patrulla y los destinianos se enfrentaban a los híbridos. Ahí el gato sin mirar a Unicross, comentó.

Dark Soul: Mira tú. Si son la Patrulla Harmony, o al menos algunos de sus miembros tanto viejos como nuevos.

Unicross: ¿Conoces acaso a la patrulla?

Dark Soul: En cierto modo. Al menos traté con una de ellos. De todos modos, parece que la patrulla junto con sus amigos, están logrando vencer a esos bichos tuyos.

Unicross: Eso no es asunto tuyo, y ahora lárgate de aquí ¿No ves qué estás molestando?

Dark Soul: En realidad me apetece quedarme. Es más. Me apetece jugar un poco tanto con la patrulla como los destinianos.

Dijo el gato con tono infantil, donde con una de sus garras chasqueó los dedos.

La patrulla y los destinianos seguían combatiendo a los híbridos logrando vencer a la mayoría, pero justo en un instante, ambos grupos se detuvieron de golpe.

El grupo miraba por todos lados completamente confundidos. Red Fire y Ultimate se miraron el uno al otro bastante confundidos.

Red: ¿Red Fire?

Ultimate: ¿Ultimate?

Luego volvieron a mirarse al uno al otro con expresiones de sorpresa y ahí exclamaron estos.

Red y Ultimate: ¡Este no es mi cuerpo!

Inesperadamente todos los miembros de la patrulla y destinianos sufrieron un especie de intercambio de mentes. Dawn estaba en el cuerpo de Insigth y viceversa. Pure y Mistic, Zola con Vulcania, Dusk con Ocelot y finalmente Ultimate con Red Fire. Ninguno entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Dawn: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estoy en el cuerpo de Insigth?

Insigth: ¿Y yo en el de Dawn?

Ambos destinianos no entendían lo que pasaba, hasta que tuvieron que echarse cada uno a un lado para evitar ser pisoteado por el híbrido. Dawn olvidándose completamente que estaba en el cuerpo de Insigth, saltó hacia el rostro del híbrido y le dio un fuerte puñetazo donde al final se hizo más daño Dawn y el híbrido apenas lo notó.

Dawn: ¡Auuuu...!

Se quejó de dolor Dawn en su casco y el híbrido lo golpeó con uno de sus brazos que lo mandó contra una casa que lo derribó por completo.

Insigth: ¡Dawn!

Exclamaba Insigth y el híbrido centró su atención en éste y trató de golpearlo con sus brazos. Insigth calculó con su cerebro los movimientos necesarios para esquivarlos y así dar inicio a sus movimientos evasivos, pero no tuvo en cuenta que estaba en el cuerpo de Dawn y no en el suyo. Aquello hizo que no saliera como lo había calculado y recibió el golpe de brazo por parte del híbrido.

Pure y Mistic tenían problemas. Pure en el cuerpo de Mistic no estaba habituado a tener alas o cuerno, por lo que fácilmente perdía el control en los vuelos como lanzar de forma errática rayos mágicos desde su cuerno.

Pure: ¡Mistic! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Utiliza el agua de la fuente!

La pedía ayuda el kelpie desde el cuerpo de Mistic a la vez que trataba de esquivar los ataques del híbrido némesis. Mistic en el cuerpo de Pure y cerca de la fuente, un tanto nerviosa, intentó usar el agua.

Mistic: El agua...Sí...Lo intentaré...

Mistic intentó usar su magia para sacar el agua, hasta que se acordó que el kelpie no tiene cuerno. Así que probó a concentrarse y lograba elevar un poco el agua, aunque con mucha dificultad.

Mistic: Vaya...Esto es mucho más difícil que emplear la magia.

Decía Mistic que con mucho esfuerzo trataba de emerger el agua, pero como el corcho de una botella al que se le aplica mucha presión, hizo que surgiera el agua a toda pastilla y al final dio tanto a Pure como al némesis. Pure cayó al suelo empapado como algo aturdido con espirales en los ojos, mientras Mistic sintiendo que había metido la pata, se la caía una gota de sudor tipo anime.

Zola y Vulcania tenían sus propios problemas. La cebra en el cuerpo de Vulcania, activaba de forma inconsciente todas las armas de la armadura y disparaba en todas direcciones destruyendo todo lo que había por alrededor incluyendo a los híbridos cercanos. Vulcania desde el cuerpo de Zola, se puso a cubierto de detrás de una casa, donde a los pocos disparos errados de Zola en el cuerpo de Vulcania, lo redujo a ruinas y a Vulcania detrás de un trozo de muro con la forma de la yegua en el cuerpo de la cebra.

Vulcania: ¡Zola! ¿Quieres dejar de disparar con todas las armas? ¡Nos vas a matar a todos y a mí me vas a dejar sin municiones luego!

Zola: ¡Que más quisiera! ¿Cómo rayos se detiene esto?

Decía la cebra que no podía evitar disparar balas, granadas, misiles, rayos láser y hasta un tirachinas oculto que a saber de donde salió. Vulcania intentó salir y tratar de detener a la cebra antes de que la liara con su cuerpo, pero inesperadamente unas plantas surgieron del suelo cortándola el paso y cuando quiso retroceder, surgieron más plantas cortando la retirada. Antes de que quisiera darse cuenta, estaba rodeada de plantas donde había sido sujeta en sus cuatro patas por éstas.

Vulcania: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me atrapan estas plantas?

Zola: ¡Vulcania! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Tienes que hacerte amiga de las plantas y tratar de hablar por ellas!

Vulcania: ¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo! ¿Cómo rayos hablas con una planta gigante?

Respondía de forma irónica la yegua, intentando ésta liberarse de las plantas que la aprisionaban.

Red Fire desde el cuerpo de Ultimate, se defendía como podía de los ataques de los híbridos a la vez que lograba conectarles algún golpe.

Red: ¿Quieres echarme un casco, Ultimate?

Preguntaba Red Fire a Ultimate esperando que éste la ayudase, pero el pegaso desde el cuerpo de la alicornio de fuego, se miraba a si mismo.

Ultimate: Vaya. Estoy en el cuerpo de toda una belleza pony. Nada mal je, je, je.

Comentaba el semental mientras se tocaba el flanco con uno de los cascos. Red Fire molesta por lo que el pegaso hacía en su cuerpo, le gritó molesta.

Red: ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el idiota y ayudarme?

Ultimate: Eh...Vale...Carai. Para una vez que estoy en el cuerpo de una yegua súper sexy y no puedo siquiera disfrutarlo.

El semental intentó lanzar un ataque de maná, pero no pudo, ya que estaba en el cuerpo de Red Fire y ésta no tenía mana.

Ultimate: Vaya. No funciona.

Red: ¡Intenta lanzar un ataque de fuego, idiota!

Ultimate: Eh...Vale.

Ultimate intentó concentrarse, pero no le resultaba fácil. Una cosa era utilizar el maná y el otro la magia. Al final tras concentrarse mucho, logró lanzar un gran chorro de fuego algo errático hacia delante, pero con tan mala puntería que el fuego iba directo hacia Red Fire.

Ultimate: ¡Cuidado, Red Fire!

Advertía Ultimate. Red Fire viendo eso trató de alejarse, pero no calculó que al estar en el cuerpo del pegaso se movía mucho más deprisa y al final recorrió una gran distancia hasta estrellarse contra unos barriles.

Red: Vaya...Está claro que este pegaso se mueve tan rápido como Black Wing.

Comentaba la yegua algo adolorida por el golpe que se dio. En ese momento notó que parte de su cola estaba ardiendo.

Red: ¡Ay, no! ¡La cola!

Red Fire se sacudió tratando de apagar la cola, pero el fuego no se apagaba. Vio un barril intacto donde contenía agua y de inmediato introdujo su cola en ella para apagarla.

Red: La apagué, menos mal. Que ironía que precisamente yo estuviera a punto de quedarme achicharrada.

Dusk y Ocelot más o menos no sufrieron demasiados problemas por el intercambio de cuerpos. Ocelot con el cuerpo de Dusk y empuñando las katanas, lograba cercenar a los híbridos que se enfrentaba. Dusk que previamente había practicado con las pistolas, estaba logrando mantener a raya a los híbridos. Los dos sementales comentaban mientras combatían.

Ocelot: Esto es muy extraño. Hace un momento estábamos todos peleando, y de repente ya no estábamos en nuestros cuerpos.

Dusk: Sí. Muy raro ¿Alguna idea de coómo ha podido pasar?

Ocelot: Ni idea. Salvo nosotros, los otros parecen tener problemas, mejor tratar de acabar con esto cuanto antes e ir a ayudarlos.

Dusk: Buena idea.

Mientras el grupo se defendía como podía, Unicross miraba algo confundido la escena.

Unicross: Pero ¿Qué les pasa? De repente actúan como aficionados.

Dark Soul: Oh, poca cosa. Simplemente les he intercambiado las mentes.

Respondió tranquilamente el gato mientras se limpiaba las orejas con una fregona que había sacado por ahí. Unicross confundido, preguntó.

Unicross: ¿Intercambio de mentes?

Dark Soul: Pues sí. Pensé que sería divertido ver como se las arreglan con sus mentes intercambiadas. Ahora a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Decía tranquilamente el gato mientras se tumbaba en una tumbona que había aparecido de la nada y se dispuso a comer palomitas. Unicross no entendía demasiado bien lo que pasaba, pero si es como lo que el gato había explicado, ahora mismo tanto la patrulla como los destinianos se habían intercambiado sus mentes y ahora tenían problemas para controlar sus nuevos cuerpos.

Pero tras pensarlo un poco mejor, se dio cuenta que en el fondo era una buena estrategia tratar de eliminarlos ahora que estaban en cuerpos en que no estaban habituados a usar. Por lo que decidió aprovechar para acabar tanto con la patrulla como con los destinianos de paso.

Desde las sombras de un callejón, se escuchó una voz femenina.

¿?: Oh, no. He llegado tarde. Mi hermano está ya aquí, aunque por fortuna aun no ha transformado este mundo a su imagen y semejanza.

Por la calle apareció de forma sigilosa una gata blanca del tamaño de las CMC, de ojos verdes. Llevaba una túnica rosada.

Gata: Mi hermano Dark Soul sin duda tratará de corromper este mundo a su imagen y semejanza. Debo detenerlo.

Antes de que la gata tuviera tiempo de hacer nada, una esfera oscura surgió del cielo en dirección hacia Unicross y Dark Soul. El híbrido se teletransportó lejos, mientras Dark Soul simplemente desapareció de un chasquido.

Dark: ¡Así que has vuelto, Unicross!

Apareció Darkwing en su armadura Bankai, junto con su novio Onyx. La gata en cuando vio a Darkwing, no pudo evitar exclamar.

Gata: Esa yegua...No puede ser. Es Darkwing. No es otra, es ella. La que conocí en ese mundo cuando...Es increíble lo que ha crecido. Ahora es toda una yegua.

Comentaba la gata con una sonrisa, como si conociera a Darkwing de algo, pero notó algo extraño en ella.

Gata: Que raro. Noto algo raro en Darkwing. Voy a ver...

La gata chasqueó los dedos y ahí sus ojos se iluminaron con un tono rosa. En ese momento abrió sus ojos en par en par a la vez que comentó.

Gata: No me lo puedo creer...En el interior de Darkwing tiene un...Eso no lo tenía la primera vez que la vi. Que sorpresa.

Darkwing y Onyx estaban en guardia enfrente de Unicross, hasta que se escuchó una voz.

Dark Soul: Vaya, Darkwing ¿Eres tú? Mira tú cuanto has crecido. Sobre todo en los flancos, aunque no tanto como los de Celestia esa.

Darkwing se quedó congelada al escuchar aquella voz, una voz que reconocía perfectamente y que nunca jamás olvidaría.

Dark: No. No puede ser. Esa voz...

Darkwing lentamente se giró y vio al gato que estaba tranquilamente sentado en un puesto de comida.

Dark: ¡No puede ser! ¡Tú, Dark Soul!

Exclamó Darkwing que estaba en guardia al ver al gato, como si le conociera. El gato tranquilamente la respondió.

Dark Soul: Hora, Darkwing. Sin duda ahora eres toda una yegua ¿Cómo te han ido las cosas? ¿Y la princesa Luna?

Dark: ¡No te atrevas a mencionarla, maldito! ¡Nunca te perdonaré por lo que intentaste hacer a mi maestra*!

 *** Ver a partir del capítulo "10. La maestra y la aprendiz nocturna" del fanfic "¿Continuar o rendirse?" del autor "Comet Galaxy".**

Le gritó completamente furiosa la yegua al gato, mientras Dark Soul se mantuvo inalterable y con su sonrisa aun en el rostro.

Dark Soul: Tranquila, mona. No creo que sea para ponerse así. Je, je, je.

Onyx: Darkwing ¿Conoces a este tipo?

Dark: Es...Complicado.

Dark Soul: Oh, digamos que Darkwing y yo somos viejos amigos.

Respondió el gato con tono juguetón. Darkwing en respuesta, le disparó un potente rayo contra el gato, donde éste tranquilamente alzó su túnica y como su una ventana se tratase, absorbió el rayo como si nada.

Dark: ¡Ahora si que voy a acabar contigo, Dark Soul! ¡Shinigami Bestia!

Gritó Darkwing adoptando su forma de pantera marrón con alas de murciélago y armadura. Sin perder tiempo cargó contra el gato tratando de machacarlo a zarpazos, pero hasta ahora ninguno de sus ataques le acertaba.

Dark Soul: Vaya. Que interesante. Ahora te puedes convertir en toda una fiera salvaje. Que interesante. Vamos, Darkwing, querida. No sé por qué te pones así. Todo porque simplemente controlé desde dentro a tu mentora Luna.

Le hablaba de forma juguetona el gato mientras esquivaba los ataques de la pantera marrón. Darkwing le respondió furiosa.

Dark: ¡No eres más que un maldito! ¡Si no llega a ser por Estela! ¡Mi mentora habría sufrido!

Dark Soul: Ah, sí. Mi hermana Estela. Admito que no esperaba verla por ahí. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el gato, dando así por entendido que la gata que estaba ahí escondida era Estela, la hermana de Dark Soul. La gata miraba con pena a su hermano por emplear sus habilidades en hacer daño a los demás.

Dark: ¡En el fondo solo eres un cobarde que se esconde de detrás de sus poderes de dios para no dar la cara!

Dark Soul: ¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntó el gato un tanto confundido por las palabras de la pantera. Darkwing ahí le respondió.

Dark: Es verdad. Tú siempre usas tus poderes para arruinar a los demás, les pones juegos llena de trampas o trabas para hacerles la vida imposible, sin darles la más mínima posibilidad de ganar, porque en el fondo solo eres un cobarde, Dark Soul. Es lo que eres realmente.

Decía ahora Darkwing de forma acusadora al gato. Dark Soul lejos de molestarse, se puso a reír mientras la respondía de forma juguetona.

Dark Soul: Ja, ja, ja ¿Eso crees? Pues muy bien. Te propongo algo, si os ingeniáis para lograr que yo mencione mi nombre, pero dicho al revés, me marcharé de aquí dejando todo como estaba y no volveré a molestaros nunca.

Dark: ¿Qué? ¡Pero eso es imposible!

Dark Soul: Ya os di la clave para ganarme. A ver que tal os va ahora en mi juego.

Decía el gato a punto de chasquear los dedos. Estela viendo eso, ideo rápidamente un plan.

Estela: Eso es. Puedo volver el plan de mi hermano en su contra, pero debo darme prisa antes de que haga el intercambio.

Dark Soul chasqueo los dedos y Estela hizo lo mismo con motivos desconocidos esta última. Antes de que Darkwing y Onyx pudieran darse cuenta, estaban ya en el cuerpo del otro.

Onyx: ¿Ahora soy una pantera?

Preguntaba incrédulo al verse a si mismo como una pantera enorme. Darkwing se dio cuenta ahora que estaba en el cuerpo de su novio.

Dark: Estoy en el cuerpo de Onyx.

Comentaba Darkwing al verse en el cuerpo de su amado bat pony.

Dark Soul: Y ahora que empiece el juego.

Decía de forma infantil el gato mientras se sentaba en una mesa de un restaurante que aun estaba de pie y así disfrutar del espectáculo.

Unicross: Bueno, bueno. No es que esté muy seguro de lo que pasa exactamente, pero ahora se ha presentado una oportunidad única para acabar con la Patrulla Harmony. Je, je, je.

Comentaba Unicross con una sonrisa malvada, a la vez que iluminaba sus cinco cuernos y desde ellos disparó múltiples rayos contra Darkwing y Onyx.

Onyx: ¡Darkwing! ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Onyx que queriendo proteger a su novia, saltó rápidamente con el cuerpo de pantera que tenía, interponiéndose entre ella y los ataques, siendo éste quien los recibió. La fuerza del impacto empujó a él y a Darkwing hasta caer al suelo.

Dark: ¡Onyx! ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba Darkwing preocupada por el estado de su novio.

Onyx: Sí. Estoy bien. Debo decir que tu cuerpo es más resistente de lo que esperaba.

Dark: Pues claro. Por algo fui entrenada por los mejores maestros del universo.

Respondió la yegua con una sonrisa al igual que Onyx. Rápidamente tuvieron que apartarse para evitar otro ataque de Unicross que estaba ahora más motivado que nunca para acabar con la patrulla y de paso con los destinianos.

Mientras tanto, Dark Soul estaba encima de la mesa tomando una copa, disfrutando del espectáculo.

Dark Soul: Debo decir que esto es bastante original ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?

Novalis: Quizás porque estás demasiado tiempo haciendo maldades como para pensar en cosas así.

De repente Dark Soul escuchó la voz de Novalis, cosa que sobresaltó al gato.

Dark Soul: ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Novalis: Pues yo.

Una proyección fantasmal de Novalis apareció delante de Dark Soul. Aquello sorprendió al gato, cosa poco común ya que era difícil sorprenderlo con algo.

Dark Soul: ¿Quién eres tú?

Novalis: Me llamo Novalis. Soy por así decirlo, un espíritu que vive dentro de Darkwing.

Dark Soul: ¿Ah, sí? Y si estás normalmente en esa lindura sombría ¿Por qué te me apareces aquí?

Novalis: Eso se debe a que como te ha dado por intercambiar las mentes de todos en otros, también lo hiciste conmigo, solo que en este caso me trasladé en ti, gato.

Dark Soul: Ya veo. Curioso.

Novalis: Bueno. Ya que nos hemos presentado ¿Te importaría devolver a todos mis amigos a sus cuerpos?

Dark Soul: Entonces se estropearía mi juego. Ya que la condición que impuse es que lograsen que yo mencione mi nombre al revés.

Novalis: Anda, por fi. Deshaz esto. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...etc...

Le rogaba la murciélago con ojos de cachorro al gato. Dark Soul no estaba dispuesto a aceptar sus condiciones.

Dark Soul: Lo siento, pero no. Y ahora es mejor que te vayas.

Decía el gato chasqueando los dedos tratando de que Novalis se marchara, pero no funcionó. Aquello extrañó al gato.

Dark Soul: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ahora no puedo deshacerte de ti?

Novalis: Ya te lo dije, peludito. Ahora estoy soy tu espíritu, por lo que no te puedes deshacerte de mí. Y ahora a lo que estamos. Por favor, devuelve a mis amigos. Si quieres, te lo puedo pedir cien veces.

Dark Soul: Lo siento, bonita. Ni diciéndolo 1000 veces harás que cambie las reglas.

Novalis: 1000 veces, tomando nota. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos...

Rogaba una y otra vez las murciélago, mientras Dark Soul chasqueaba una y otra vez los dedos tratando de librarse de cualquier manera de Novalis, pero nada funcionaba. Estela riéndose por lo bajo, comentó.

Estela: Perfecto. Tuve que ser muy rápida para en el momento que Dark Soul tratara de intercambiar las personalidades, de introducir el espíritu de Novalis o de Silver Lion en mi hermano. Ahora solo esperemos que mi plan funcione.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo más o menos estaba ya logrando habituarse al nuevo cuerpo que ocupaban los otros.

Insigth: ¡Dawn! ¡Tenemos que coordinarnos si queremos salir de ésta!

Dawn: ¡Entendido! ¡Yo lo distraeré!

Dawn iba corriendo en zig zag de un lado a otro, ganándose la atención del híbrido asediador, mientras la criatura trataba de pisotearlo o golpearlo, pero Dawn con el cuerpo de Insigth se movía de forma muy ágil. Mientras tanto Insigth con el cuerpo de Dawn, calculaba la forma perfecta de atacar.

Insigth: Bien, veamos. Orientación del viento. Humedad del aire, fricción del aire, día soleado, hoy es 24 de febrero y mañana tengo que ir a por harina como me pidió mi adorada Pinkie Pie ¡Aja! Lo tengo.

Insigth fue al galope en dirección al híbrido donde Dawn aun seguía distrayéndolo. Insigth saltó y cargando de maná su casco, logró conectar un fuerte puñetazo en mitad del rostro del híbrido haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Insigth: ¡Dawn! ¡Debemos realizar un ataque doble con todo nuestro maná a la altura del corazón! ¡Ahí está su punto más vulnerable!

Dawn: ¡Entendido!

Ambos sementales se pusieron al lado del otro y concentrando el maná de sus cuerpos, saltaron en dirección hacia el híbrido que se estaba levantando.

Dawn e Insigth: ¡Ahhhh...!

Alzaron la voz ambos al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus casco cargados de maná y lanzado un doble puñetazo en el pecho del híbrido. El golpe fue tan fuerte que un rayo de maná surgió de la espalda del híbrido. Luego el híbrido rugió de dolor para luego desintegrarse.

Dawn: Lo conseguimos.

Insigth: Sí. La verdad es que tu cuerpo aunque sea fuerte, me cuesta un poco habituarme a él.

Dawn: Lo mismo al tuyo. Yo estoy bastante habituado a usar mi enorme fuerza, por lo que me costó un tanto adaptarme a él.

Insigth: Pero al final lo conseguimos.

Dawn: Cierto.

Ambos amigos sonrieron y chocaron de cascos.

Mistic en el cuerpo de Pure, ya lograba controlar algo mejor el agua. Finalmente creó unos arpones de agua donde los lanzó contra los híbridos murciélagos y uno enorme que atravesó al némesis híbrido acabando con él. Unos híbridos murciélagos iban a atacarla por la espalda, pero uno de ellos de repente empezó a atacar a sus compañeros donde con certeros zarpazos en puntos vitales los mataba al instante. Luego el híbrido que se había rebelado, resultó ser Pure.

Pure: Parece que has aprendido a dominar mis poderes sobre el agua.

Mistic: Así es. En el fondo no es tan diferente a la magia después de todo. En cambio tú has logrado dominar las habilidades de transformación de mi cuerpo.

Pure: Pues sí. Je, je, je. La verdad es que con concentración puedo convertirme en cualquier cosa. Debo decir que es una habilidad súper chula.

Mistic: Me alegro.

En ese momento Pure se convirtió en Lotus y luego en Aloe, ambas transformaciones con trajes de animadoras de colores de la otra y con un estampado de Pure en la camisa.

Mistic: ¿Y eso?

Pure: Ehhh...Una cosa que se me cruzó de golpe en la mente...No es nada.

Contestó el kelpie con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro, mientras Mistic lo miraba confundida.

Zola en el cuerpo de Vulcania, ya empezaba a dominar mejor las armas y lograba con ellas acabar con algunos híbridos. Vulcania que aun estaba atrapada en las plantas, tras calmarse un poco y concentrarse, logró que las plantas la soltasen. Luego volviendo a concentrarse con más fuerza, logró que las plantas atraparan de los pies de los híbridos haciendo que se detuviera e incluso se cayeran, ofreciendo un blanco fácil incluso a Zola para que les pudiera dar con sus armas.

Zola: Parece que has logrado dominar un poco el poder de las plantas.

La comentaba la cebra aun en el cuerpo de Vulcania. La yegua en el cuerpo de la cebra, le respondió.

Vulcania: Ha sido cuestión de concentrarse un poco. Aunque sinceramente, prefiero mis armas a esto, así que lo de las plantas te las quedas tú.

Zola: Je, je, je. Vale, siempre y cuando con lo de las armas de alta tecnología te lo quedes tú también.

Vulcania: Descuida, aunque reconozco que esto me ha hecho valorar algo más la naturaleza y las plantas.

Zola: Y yo la tecnología.

Ambos se rieron ante los comentarios que acababan de hacer.

Ultimate con el cuerpo de Red Fire, lograba crear rayos de fuego con que incineraba a los híbridos, y de vez en cuando usaba las alas afiladas de la armadura para cortar a cualquiera que se acercarse a él. Red Fire con el cuerpo de Ultimate, emulando el patrón de ataques de su amiga Black Wing, lograba controlar mejor su alta velocidad y golpear fuerte a todos los híbridos.

Red: Bueno. Parece que ya controlo algo mejor éste cuerpo.

Comentaba la yegua en el cuerpo de Ultimate, mientras que Ultimate en el cuerpo de Red Fire, comentó sonriente.

Ultimate: Lo mismo en el tuyo, y debo decir que se puede notar que eres toda una guerrera muy fuerte, aparte de muy hermosa, je, je, je.

Comentaba el semental admirando el cuerpo 10 de la yegua, donde con la meca armadura puesta se veía bastante sensual y hermosa. La yegua tenía ganas de sacudirlo, pero si lo hacía, cuando lograse recuperar su cuerpo, la dolería los golpes a ella por lo que se contuvo de momento y se guardó las ganas para cuando llegase la ocasión.

Ocelot y Dusk eran los que mejor actuaban ya que apenas había diferencias el uno al otro, Dusk empleando las espadas de Ocelot al igual que Ocelot las de Dusk, entre los dos lograban cercenar a todos los híbridos que se encontraban.

Darkwing y Onyx hacían lo que podían para hacer frente a Unicross aunque con sus mentes intercambiadas, tenían serios problemas para defenderse del híbridos.

Mientras tanto, Novalis seguía insistiendo a Dark Soul que devolviese a todos a su estado normal.

Novalis: Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos...

Dark Soul: ¡Ya basta! ¡Para ya de una vez! ¡Prefiero mil veces escuchar las infinitas quejas de Creepy a tener que aguantar esto!

Alzaba la voz el gato por primera vez en los límites de su paciencia, mientras los pocos ponis que se atrevían a asomar desde sus escondites, miraban extrañados al gato que presuntamente hablaba solo.

Novalis: De eso nada. Quedamos en 1000 y solo voy por la 205. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos. Por favor, devuelve nuestros cuerpos...

Dark Soul: ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Nunca antes me había pasado esto antes! ¡Eres una pesada! ¿Lo sabías? ¡A tu lado, Creepy cuando se pasa el día y la noche quejándose por todo, parece un reprimido!

Novalis: ¡Eh! ¡Yo no soy pesada! Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú sufras ataques de Embeleso.

Dark Soul: Yo no sufro Embeleso esa.

Novalis: Claro que sí. Eres una persona que sufre ataques de Embeleso, Disforia, Normopatía, Abyección, Sublimación, Compulsión de repetición, Desublimación represiva, Aporia, Compresión, Sentimientos grupales y el más importante de todos. Eres una persona con claros síntomas de Lous Krad.

Le decía la murciélago portando unas gafas y un cuaderno como si fuese una psicóloga. Dark Soul por primera vez en toda su vida, estaba más que harto y la gritó a la murciélago.

Dark Soul: ¡A ver si te enteras, condenada rata voladora! ¡Yo no soy una persona Embeleso esa! ¡Ni sufro ni Disforia, Normopatía, Abyección, Sublimación, Compulsión de repetición, Desublimación represiva, Aporia, Compresión, Sentimientos y mucho menos de Lous Krad y además...

El gato se calló de golpe al darse cuenta que había mencionado el último nombre que en realidad era Dark Soul escrito al revés y con expresión de "no me lo puedo creer", comentó.

Dark Soul: No me puedo creer que haya picado.

Dijo el gato con cara de no creerse que hubiese caido en una trampa tan obvia y de un "PUF" desapareció, dejando todo como estaba y el grupo con sus cuerpos.

Dawn: ¡Hemos recuperado nuestros cuerpos!

Ocelot: ¡Genial! ¡A por ellos!

El grupo ya con sus cuerpos, pudieron hacer frente a los híbridos y destruir a todos éstos. Unicross al verse enseguida superado, tuvo que retirarse.

Unicross: ¡Maldita patrulla! ¡Esto no ha acabado aquí! Aun os tengo una sorpresa para vosotros.

Decía el híbrido antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz.

Dark: Se terminó.

Decía Darkwing respirando aliviada mientras recobraba su aspecto. En ese momento su vista se centró en un callejón donde vio a la gata donde ahí la alicornio la reconoció.

Dark: ¡Estela!

La gata no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió mientras alzaba su pata en señal de saludo. Darkwing alzó levemente su casco y la devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, sintiendo que ella tuvo algo que ver con que las cosas se arreglaran. La gata chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

En ese momento surgió del fuego unos fuegos artificiales en el cielo y un mensaje que ponía "Felicidades, habéis ganado. Dark Soul estuvo aquí". Aquello último extraño a los presentes, salvo a Darkwing que vio algo similar hace muchos años.

Ultiamte: Bueno. No ha estado mal estar en el cuerpo de una yegua 10, aunque yo prefiero estar en mi propio cuerpo de semental. Sino ¿Cómo me las montaría?

Comentaba feliz el semental de regresar a su cuerpo. Ahí Red Fire le llamó la atención.

Red: Oye, Ultimate.

Ultimate: ¿Sí, preciosa?

Segundos después, se escuchó el sonido de un fuerte golpe.

Red: ¡Esto por pasarte de listo con mi cuerpo!

Decía la yegua molesta caminando hacia un lado, dejando al semental que estaba echado en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza que aun humeaba de calor.

Onyx: Parece que hemos ganado, aunque me preocupa lo que dijo Unicross sobre que aun nos tenía una sorpresa.

Dusk: No le des mucha importancia, amigo. Seguro que solo lo dijo para asustarnos.

Decía con total confianza el espadachín rodeando con su brazo los hombros del bat pony y tratando de tranquilizarlo. En ese momento hubo un temblor de tierra.

Ocelot: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Eye Falcon apareció volando en una moto voladora y reuniéndose con el grupo. Ahí preocupado el unicornio, les dijo a éstos.

Eye Falcon: ¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos problemas!

Dark: ¿Que ocurre, Eye falcon?

Ultimate: Sí, amigo ¿Dónde estabas? No te imaginas en los problemas que estuvimos metidos.

Le decía ahora el pegaso celeste, mientras Dawn le daba un codazo para que se callara. Eye Falcon ahí les respondió.

Eye Falcon: Estuve explorando por los alrededores del pueblo y me acaban de informar desde la nave Filo Sombrío, que un robot gigante viene para acá. Posiblemente una creación de Legión.

Red: ¿Un robot gigante?

Dusk: ¿De cómo grande estamos hablando?

Antes de obtener respuesta, del cielo surgió un enorme robot gigante de metal tono cobre, de complexión gruesa. Sin rostro, más bien todo cuerpo grueso con varios huecos pequeños y unos ojos azules. Con unos brazos terminados en pequeños ganchos.

Dark: No digas más ¡Silver Lion!

El pequeño león apareció tras ser convocado por Darkwing.

Silver Lion: ¡Aquí estoy, amita!

Dark: ¡Modo Titánico!

El león adoptó su forma de gran león robot. Darkwing se subió a la cabina a través de un portal y sin perder tiempo, hizo que el león robot adoptara su forma guerrera.

Dark: Vamos, Silver Lion. Es hora de mandar a esa cosa al desguace.

Silver Lion: Por supuesto, Darkwing.

Ambos avanzaron hacia el robot gigante. Ahí el robot enemigo entrecruzó sus brazos y disparó unos rayos de energía que impactaron en Silver Lion, causando daños a éste.

Dark: ¡Cuidado, Silver Lion!

Silver Lion: ¡Descuida!

Silver Lion avanzó de nuevo, esta vez esquivando los rayos y llegar hasta el robot enemigo para golpearlo con sus zarpas. Por desgracia, apenas hicieron mella en la armadura del robot enemigo.

Dark: ¿Qué? ¿Ni un rasguño?

Preguntaba Darkwing sorprendida porque el robot gigante no sufriera daño alguno. Ahí la máquina golpeó con sus brazos a Silver Lion con tanta fuerza que lo derribó al suelo.

El robot gigante iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que unos rayos impactaron en éste haciendo retroceder.

Mikki: ¿Necesitas ayuda, Darkwing, Silver Lion?

Dark: ¡Mikki!

Darkwing se alegró de ver a Mikki aparecer junto con Red Heart modo dragón robot, donde en pocos segundos adoptó su forma guerrera.

Mikki: Presentí que estabas en problemas y vine desde donde estaba para echarte un casco ¿Te parece que unamos fuerzas?

Dark: Sí, Mikki. Y se perfectamente lo que debemos hacer para derrotar a ésta cosa.

Mikki: Presiento lo que piensas, hermana.

Ambas yeguas sonrieron y de inmediato las dos dijeron a la vez.

Darkwing y Mikki: ¡Gran Guerrera Amazona!

Nada más decirlo, Silver Lion se separó en piezas y se unió a Red Heart a modo de armadura, parecida a cuando lo hace con Golden Heart. Quedando como una armadura plateada que cubre todo el cuerpo y la cabeza quedando como un casco, dejando ver solo su rostro.

Dark: Vamos, Mikki. Demostramos a esta cosa de lo que somos capaces de hacer.

Mikki: Por supuesto, Darkwing. Adelante.

Silver Lion: Yo estoy listo para machacar.

Red Heart: Y yo.

La nueva Guerra Amazona avanzó hacia el robot enemigo. La máquina disparó contra la guerrera, pero ésta a gran velocidad, esquivaba los disparos como si nada.

Darkwing y Mikki: ¡Sables Carmesí!

Gritaron ambas y de la robot surgieron dos cuchillas de talla mediana. Con ellas bloqueó el ataque de brazo del robot y tras apartarlas, la guerrera carmesí golpeó con sus armas una y otra vez contra el robot enemigo.

El robot enemigo intentó una vez más en darlas con un disparo, pero la guerrera pegó un salto que pasó por encima del robot y luego quedar detrás de él para realizar un potente tajo.

Darkwing y Mikki: ¡Fuego Carmesí!

La guerrera lanzó desde sus garras un fuego color carmesí que ocasionó intentos daños en la máquina.

Mikki: Va siendo hora de terminar con esto.

Dark: Por supuesto, Mikki.

Darkwing y Mikki: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Disparo Amazona Carmesí!

 **Música Finisher**

La guerra carmesí extendió los brazos y una energía roja se formó en ellas. Poco a poco dicha energía se fue materializando en un gran arco color rubí con una cabeza de dragón con la boca abierta en medio.

Mikki: Hora de mandar al desguace a esta cosa.

Decía Mikki mientras el arco iba materializando una flecha de energía y la guerrera tiraba de ella con un hilo de energía proveniente del arco.

Ahí la guerrera apuntaba con el arco al ahora dañado robot.

Dark: Hora de decir adiós, chatarra.

Finalmente la guerrera disparó la flecha, dejando una estela de energía a su paso. Dicha flecha adoptó forma de dragón carmesí y atravesó al robot a través, dejando un gran hueco en su cuerpo.

El cuerpo del robot soltaba chispas eléctricas por todo alrededor, hasta finalmente caer y estallar en pedazos.

Mikki: Como diría mi hermano. Patrulla, esto es una Mega Victoria.

Dark: Ya lo creo que lo es

Ambas yeguas lo celebraron, mientras en tierra, el grupo también lo celebró por ver a sus dos amigas ganar la batalla.

Más tarde, Mikki se despedía del grupo mientras iba volando junto con Red Heart de vuelta a la dimensión por donde estaban antes. Una vez ido éstas, el grupo iba preguntando a Darkwing.

Onyx: Dinos, Darkwing ¿De qué conocías a ese gato?

Ocelot: Dabas la impresión de que ya le viste antes.

Ante las preguntas de sus amigos, Darkwing suspiro y les respondió.

Dark: Es una muy, pero que muy larga historia.

Mientras tanto en otro mundo, Dark Soul apareció en medio de un espacio oscuro lleno de islas flotantes y de cielo oscuro.

Dark Soul: Curioso. No recuerdo haber optado a venir a un lugar oscuro, sin iluminación, perturbador y sacado de una película de terror.

Se preguntaba el gato mirando por todas partes, hasta que una perturbadora voz le contestó.

Arek: Es porque yo te traje aquí.

Dark Soul se giró vio ante él a una descomunal figura oscura.

Dark Soul: Vaya. Si no me equivoco, tú debes ser Arek el Absoluto. Un gusto, yo soy Dark Soul.

Se presentaba de forma juguetona el gato y con total tranquilidad. Arek mirando al gato con sus tres pares de ojos rojos y brillantes, le preguntó.

Arek: ¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí?

Dark Soul: Mmm..Posiblemente para que hiciera una visita a tu dimensión prisión. La verdad, no vendría mal que hicieras unos arreglos por aquí.

Bromeaba el gato. Los ojos de Arek brillaron por unos instantes con mayor intensidad y le dijo al gato.

Arek: Te traje aquí para que me sirvas a mí.

Dark Soul: ¿Para qué te sirva dices?

Arek: Por supuesto. Si me sirves bien, puedo recompensarte con creces con poderes que ni en sueños verías.

Dark Soul: Ya veo. Tu oferta parece generosa, pero no me interesa.

Arek: ¡¿Acaso osas desafiar mi poder?!

Bramó el ser oscuro con ira en su voz. El gato sin abandonar su semblante tranquilo, le contestó.

Dark Soul: Para nada. Puede que me guste hacer lo que me parece, pero no estoy tan loco para enfrentarme con alguien a quien obviamente no le llego a la suela de los zapatos aunque suene raro viniendo de mí. Ha sido un placer charlar contigo, pero ahora me tengo que ir, ya sabes. Visitar otros mundos y hacer algunas locuras. Hasta otra. Chao, chao.

El gato iba a chasquear los dedos para marcharse, pero en ese momento el gato se percató que en el instante que lo intentó, sus dedos no le obedecían y no podía siquiera chasquear.

Dark Soul: Curioso. No puedo chasquear los dedos.

Comentó extrañado el gato que pese a todo, se mantenía tranquilo. Ahí Arek le dijo al gato.

Arek: ¿En serio creías que ibas a poder irte así por las buenas? Cualquier criatura que albergue una gran oscuridad en su interior, lo puedo controlar sin resistencia alguna. Por lo que tú harás lo que yo te diga.

De los ojos de Arek surgió un rayo que se iba haciendo más fino cada vez y dio en la frente del gato, donde ahí se formó un extraño sello oscuro que brilló con un tono carmesí por unos instantes. Finalmente dicho sello desapareció.

Dark Soul: Curioso ¿Qué me has hecho?

Arek: Una forma de seguirte si te pasas de listo. Te dejaré marchar de momento, pero cuando ese selló se ilumine, significa que tienes que venir a allá donde te ordene. Y más te vale que lo cumplas o te garantizo que te borraré del universo de tal manera, que parecerá que nunca hayas existido ¿Ha quedado claro?

Dark Soul: Sí, sí. Lo he pillado. Que tú eres el jefe y todo eso. Que yo podré hacer lo que me de la gana mientras no me llames, pero que cuando lo hagas, tengo que venir raudo y veloz. Lo he pillado.

Contestó el gato rotando los ojos y con una total calma, como si aquello no le preocupase en absoluto.

Arek: Muy bien. Ya puedes irte.

Dark Soul: Ya era hora. Porque en serio, este lugar deprime hasta a ese oso de Creepy. Hasta otra.

El gato chasqueó los dedos y se marchó de allí, dejando solo a Arek donde el ser oscuro emulaba una risa perversa que hacía eco por todo el lugar.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	46. Ataque Desde las Sombras

**Ataque Desde las Sombras**

Varios días pasaron desde el ataque de Unicross y los híbridos, donde por culpa de Dark Soul, la Patrulla Harmony y los destinianos pasaron por unos malos momentos por intercambios de mentes, pero que gracias a una vieja amiga de Darkwing, la gata Estela que empleando su magia en el momento justo para volver el truco de su hermano en su contra los salvó de la situación.

Tras lo sucedido, Darkwing tuvo que contar a sus amigos de que conocía exactamente al gato. La alicornio sombría explicó que hace años un tanto después del fin de la Guerra Celeste y cuando ella era todavía una potra, Dark Soul vino a su mundo donde se apoderó el cuerpo de su mentora Luna y causó muchos problemas a ella, pero que con ayuda de Estela que se fusionó con ella para ampliar sus poderes, pudieron salvar a la princesa Luna.

Para desgracia de Darkwing, Dark Cloud habló de más, diciendo que para que Estela pudiera fusionarse con ella tenía que besarla. Sobraba decir que a Ultimate le gustó escuchar aquella parte y quería saber más sobre ello, provocando que Darkwing enormemente molesta como avergonzada al recordar aquella parte, arreasen unos fuertes golpes en Dark Cloud y Ultimate, dejando a éstos en el suelo con unos grandes chichones humeantes en sus cabezas.

Sobraba decir que para la patrulla, aquello fue sorprendente, ya que ignoraban completamente aquel suceso y Darkwing les explicó que su amiga Estela la hizo prometer que no lo mencionase a nadie. Aunque tras lo sucedido, ya no podía seguir manteniendo el secreto más.

Red Fire la aconsejó contar la historia al grupo cuando todos estuvieran reunidos, Darkwing estaba de acuerdo. Si la patrulla al completo volvía a reunirse, Darkwing lo contaría todo...Tratando de omitir la parte del beso y amordazar a Dark Cloud para que no se fuera de la lengua por si acaso.

En un día tranquilo en el lago, estaban las CMC y Moon Light bañándose en el lago y jugando con la pelota.

Apple Bloom: ¡Allá te va!

Apple Bloom golpeaba la pelota con su brazo donde la mandó hacia Moon Light.

Moon Light: ¡Allá va!

Moon Light golpeó la pelota donde la mandó hacia Sweetie Belle y luego la mandó hacia Scootaloo, donde la devolvió de un cabezazo.

En la orilla de la playa estaba Selene llevando un ajustado bikini negro. La chica estaba tumbada boca abajo tomando el sol, llevando solamente la pieza inferior mientras el sujetador negro con dibujos de calaveras estaba a un lado. La chica se relajaba al sol mientras la gata Sapphire estaba tumbada a su lado. Night Terror estaba tranquilamente subido a una rama a la sombra del árbol.

Selene: Que acertado fue venir al lago. Aquí se relaja una...

Comentaba la chica completamente relajada, apoyando la mitad del rostro entre sus brazos y seguía tomando el sol. Sapphire estirándose un poco, la dio la razón.

Sapphire: Es verdad. Aquí entre las risas de las potras divirtiéndose y tomando un poco el sol, recibiendo un poco la brisa del viendo. El olor al agua.

Comentaban también la gata, mientras veía volar a la fénix Cosmo por el cielo a cierta altura de las potras. Ahí Scootaloo dio un cabezazo al balón mucho más fuerte que los otros y lo mandó al aire, donde ahí la fénix la atrapó con sus garras sin pincharlas y luego dejarla caer hacia donde estaba Moon Light. La potra ahí la dio con ambos cascos delanteros.

Moon Light: Gracias, Cosmo.

Scootaloo: ¡Eh! ¡Eso no vale! ¡Así se juega con ventaja!

Se quejaba la potra mientras Moon Light riéndose, la contestó.

Moon Light: Todo vale en los juegos de playa. Ja, ja, ja.

Las potras se rieron mientras seguían jugando. Selene ya que llevaba un tiempo tumbada boca abajo, se dio la vuelta exponiendo su cuerpo frontal y luego se ponía ahora más protector solar por enfrente suyo.

Las potras seguían jugando con la pelota hasta que era el turno para Scootaloo de recibirla, pero iba tan alta que no la llegaría a dar. De repente Scootaloo es empujada por abajo, revelando ser Ark que la ascendía hacia arriba hasta que quedar solamente su cuello por encima del agua y ahí la potra pegaso logró golpear la pelota.

Scootaloo: Gracias, Ark.

Agradeció la potra con una sonrisa. Ark no dijo nada y volvió a sumergirse dejando a la potra y luego ir nadando bajo el agua hasta luego llegar a la orilla y salir por ella. El Wyver se reunió con su dueña donde se tumbó a su lado y ahí Selene sin abandonar su posición, acariciaba con una mano la cabeza del wyvern.

En el Sugar Cuber Cornet, estaban Pinkie e Insigth cocinando unos pasteles, mientras Pericles estaba parado encima del horno. La pony rosa sacó unas galletas de dicho horno y alegremente saltando las llevó a la mesa.

Pinkie: Hoy las galletas han salido sin duda deliciosas.

Insigth: Sobre todo porque lo has cocinado tú, mi dulce pastelito rosa.

Pinkie: Pero tú me ayudaste a hacerlo, mi dulce chuchito.

Insigth: Aun sin mi ayuda, lo habrías hecho muy bien de todos modos, mi deliciosa Cupcake rosa.

Pinkie: No tanto si no me hubieras echando un casco a hacerlo, mi destiniano guapo.

Insigth: Dulce de fresa...

Pinkie: Caramelito blanco...

Ambos ponis hablaban como tontos enamorados, mientras Pericles observando la escena, miró a cámara con expresión de aburrimiento y ahí sacó un cartel que ponía "Que ñoños". En ese momento el loro escuchó decir a Pinkie.

Pinkie: ¿Fotos de pareja, Insigth?

Insigth: ¡Foto de pareja, Pinkie!

Ambos novios se posaron juntos para hacerse una foto con una cámara que sacó Pinkie Pie. Pericles voló hasta quedar de pie detrás de la pareja y en ese momento Pinkie Pie hizo ya la foto.

Pinkie Pie e Insigth miraron la foto para ver que tal quedaban. En ese momento, sus miradas de felicidad pasaron a una de confusión.

Ahí se veían los dos sonrientes, mientras Pericles con una sonrisa maliciosa, sujetaba con cada ala un cartel con un globo dentro con texto en cada uno. La lado de Pinkie Pie había un cartel con globo donde ponía "Yo apesto", mientras en el lado de Insigth ponía "Y yo más".

Pinkie e Insigth: ¡Ehhhhh...!

Se quejaron molestos los dos, hasta que en ese instante los dos se quedaron con gestos pensativos y con la mirada al techo, comentaron.

Pinkie: Que raro. Yo no recuerdo haber dicho nunca eso.

Insigth: Yo tampoco, Pinkie.

Comentaban los dos ponis, mientras Pericles estaba encima de la mesa partiendo de risa a más no poder.

En la nave Filo Sombrío, Darkwing junto con Onyx, estaban en el puente de mando de la nave.

Dark: ¿Alguna pista, Lilith?

Preguntaba Darkwing a la general. Lilith que estaba en un panel de control, la contestó.

Lilith: Tenemos algunas pistas de donde podrían estar las instalaciones, pero de momento son pistas sustanciales. Por lo que debemos confirmarlo primero.

Onyx: Esperemos que lo encontremos pronto. Cuanto más tardemos, más posibilidades de nuevos híbridos aparezcan para causarnos problemas.

Comentaba ahora Onyx, preocupado porque surgieran más híbridos de la clase destiniano. Aun recordaba las complicaciones que un solo híbrido con ADN destiniano les causó al grupo. Raszagal con su tono tranquilo, le dijo al guardia nocturno.

Raszagal: Paciencia, joven guardia nocturno. Las prisas no siempre son buenas consejeras.

Onyx: Supongo que tiene razón, matriarca.

Contestó el bat pony reconociendo que la matriarca tenía razón. En ese momento, recibieron una transmisión.

Centurión: ¡Transmisión entrante, comandante Darkwing!

Dark: Ponla.

El centurión pulsando unos botones, dio autorización a la transmisión. Ahí apareció Eye Falcon.

Eye Falcon: Aquí Eye Falcon ¿Me recibís?

Dark: Te recibimos, Eye Falcon ¿Has descubierto algo?

Eye Falcon: Así es. Tras investigar por cierta zona, hemos encontrado lo que podrían ser las instalaciones de los híbridos. En medio de una zona de selva bastante densa.

Decía el francotirador, mostrando una base militar compuesta por robots autómatas y varios vehículos de combate tanto terrestres como aéreos. Habían varios edificios militares más uno en el centro de gran tamaño y blindado. Dicha base estaba rodeada por una valla láser.

Eye Falcon: Dicha base está bien fortificado por robots de Legión. Y deduzco que las instalaciones estarán en el enorme edificio del centro.

Explicaba Eye Falcon mientras mostraba la base. El grupo observando todo, le tuvo que dar la razón.

Onyx: Ya tenemos localizado las instalaciones. Ahora habrá que planear un plan de ataque.

Dark: Reunámonos con los demás. Debemos darnos prisa antes de que sepan de que los hemos localizado.

Dark Cloud: Oh, sí. Va a ver una gran liquidación de fin de temporada.

Bromeaba el fénix negro, con ganas de entrar en acción.

En el castillo de la Amistad, Moon Light junto con su fénix Cosmo, estaba en la sala del cutie Map charlando con Zola la cebra.

Moon Light: Entonces ¿Cómo es eso del maná, Zola?

Preguntaba la potra que sentía una gran curiosidad sobre la habilidad de los destinianos sobre el maná. La cebra muy amablemente la explicaba a la potra.

Zola: El maná en cierto modo nuestra fuerza máxima. Todos los seres vivientes lo poseen, aunque muy pocos saben utilizarlo en realidad.

Moon Light: ¿Algo parecido al "Ki" de las series de Dragón Ball Z?

Zola: Ehhh...Algo parecido. El maná viene dentro de uno mismo y reflexionando sobre las cosas que hacen cambios constantes en nuestro ser y entorno.

Moon Light: Ehhh...Creo que me pierdo.

Zola se rió un poco ante el comentario de la potra, aunque ya se esperaba que alguien tan joven y proveniente de un mundo donde no existe nada referente al maná, no supiera nada al respecto.

Zola: Es algo así como nuestra fuerza interior y que cualquiera con entrenamiento lo puede dominar sin importar la raza que sea. Del maná se puede obtener del interior o incluso de la naturaleza y la atmosfera, aunque esos últimos son para los más avanzados y los limita a resistencia física. Si se está herido o cansado, no podrán canalizarlo mucho.

Moon Light: Vaya. Si que parece complicado.

Zola: Sí, je, je, je. No es fácil dominarlo cuando uno empieza.

Comentaba la cebra con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba a la fénix Cosmo.

Moon Light: ¿Yo podría usar el maná?

Zola: Claro. Todos tienen maná. Este pueblo, incluso el mundo lo tiene, pero han olvidado como usarlo. Los unicornios como mucho usan el 10% del maná que poseen, incluso las princesa solo usan el 39%.

Moon Light: Carai ¿Incluso mi magia tiene maná?

Preguntó confundida la joven.

Cloud Moon: Así es, pequeña. Incluso tus padres tienen maná.

Contestó la maestra Cloud Moon que entraba en la sala. Zola estaba tenso ya que la maestra con el carácter volátil que tenía ésta, era mejor no hacer alguna tontería en su presencia.

Cloud Moon: Así que sientes curiosidad por el maná ¿No, pequeña?

Moon Light: Pues sí. La verdad lo que hacen Dawn y sus amigos pese a no ser unicornios o alicornios en su mayoría, me parecen una pasada. Ojala yo pudiera hacer algo así de chulo alguna vez.

Decía en parte emocionada la potra. Cloud Moon emulando una pequeña sonrisa y acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña, la fue diciendo a ésta.

Cloud Moon: Tal vez algún día, pero algo así no se consigue de buenas a primera. Se debe entrenar mucho para siquiera dominar el maná o despertarlo siquiera.

Zola respiraba ya algo más tranquilo. Por lo visto la pequeña hacia que Cloud Moon estuviera algo menos gruñona o severa que de costumbre. Moon Light junto un poco sus cascos e intentó convocar el maná.

Moon Light: Vamos...Haz el maná...

Hacía un esfuerzo la pequeña, mientras tenía una lengua fuera por un lado de la boca, tratando de concentrarse. Cloud Moon viendo con cierta sonrisa a la potra, la comentó a ésta.

Cloud Moon: Calma, pequeña. Como ya dije antes, el maná no se consigue sin...

No pudo terminar la frase la alicornio mayor, porque en ese momento de los cascos de Moon Light se formó una esfera, pero no de magia, sino puro maná. Aquello sorprendió tanto a Cloud Moon como a Zola.

La pequeña al verlo, se sobresaltó y por puro reflejo alzo sus brazos, mandando a volar la pequeña esfera. Dicha esfera de maná chocó contra la pared, haciendo una leve grieta considerable que llegó hasta el techo.

Moon Light: Me salio...¡Es genial! ¡Me ha salido!

Celebraba la potra dando saltitos al estilo Pinkie Pie mientras Cosmo iba volando por su alrededor. Zola y Cloud Moon estaban enormemente sorprendidos por lo que acababa de hacer la potra.

Zola: Eso...Eso no ha sido magia de alicornio, ha sido puro maná lo que ha hecho.

Decía la cebra sin abandonar su semblante sorprendido. Cloud Moon no era menos.

Cloud Moon: (No me lo puedo creer. La mayoría de los jóvenes guerreros no logran despertar el maná sin entrenamiento previo, y esta pequeña lo ha conseguido con solo intentarlo en unos minutos).

Pensaba para sí la alicornio, sorprendida por la hazaña de la potra que aun seguía saltando de alegría por lo que había logrado conseguir. En ese momento entro Red Fire.

Red: Hola a todos. Zola ¿Puedes venir? El grupo ya está reunido.

Zola: ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Voy. Hasta luego a todas.

Se despedía la cebra dejando a Cloud Moon y a Moon Light. Red Fire mirando a la pequeña que aun seguía saltando como una loca sonriente, la dijo con una sonrisa a ésta.

Red: Moon Light. Quédate en Ponyville a ser posible con las CMC y no te metas en líos.

Moon Light: No lo haré, Red Fire.

Contestó sonriente la pequeña. Cloud Moon pasando su casco en el hombro de la pequeña y mirando a Red Fire, la dijo a la alicornio de fuego.

Cloud Moon: No te preocupes. Yo me haré cargo de la pequeña para que no se meta en líos.

Red: No tiene por qué molestarse. Aunque esta pequeña sea como un torbellino allá donde va. Y especialmente si se junta con Selene que está casi igual de loquilla que ella.

Decía la alicornio de fuego bromeando en la última parte.

Cloud Moon: Soy maestra de una academia. Una potra y una humana no serán demasiado problema.

Red: De acuerdo. En tal caso, pórtate bien, Moon Light. Y no la des problemas a Cloud Moon.

Moon Light: No lo haré. Hasta luego, Red Fire.

Red: Hasta luego.

Red Fire se despidió, mientras Cloud Moon mirando a la pequeña, la decía a ésta.

Cloud Moon: Moon Light ¿Verdad? Ven conmigo. Quiero enseñarte algunas cosas que seguro que te interesarán.

Moon Light: Vale.

La pequeña fue acompañando a Cloud Moon allá donde la sensei la fuera a llevarla.

Más tarde, el grupo de la patrulla junto con los destinianos, estaban en el puente de la nave Filo Sombrío, discutiendo sobre lo que habían descubierto.

Dawn: Así que ahora sabemos donde están las instalaciones ¿No?

Ocelot: Por supuesto, colega. Gracias a la ayuda de los exploradores de los cazadores de sombras y de la inestimable ayuda del agente espectro Holy Blade, pudimos averiguar donde están escondidos las instalaciones de híbridos.

Respondía sonriente el vaquero, que estaba tranquilamente recostado en un asiento del puente. Holy Blade sonriendo, respondió.

Blade: No ha sido nada, sabía que podía ayudaros.

Red: A todos esto ¿Dónde están las instalaciones de híbridos?

Preguntaba ahora Red Fire. Lilith ahí la respondió.

Lilith: Está aquí.

Decía la general donde en un mapa holográfica, señaló con su casco una zona selvática. Los destinianos ahí pusieron una expresión de total sorpresa.

Pure: ¡No puede ser!

Insigth: ¿En serio es ahí?

Dusk: Cuesta creer que estuviera por ahí todo este tiempo.

Comentaban los destinianos, la patrulla con curiosidad, preguntaron a éstos.

Vulcania: ¿Acaso conocéis el sitio?

Dawn: En cierto modo porque a muchos kilómetros de allí está la aldea de los destinianos.

Eye Falcon: Recuerdo haber visto una aldea cerca cuando explorábamos el lugar. Aunque ignoraba que fuese de destinianos.

Comentaba el francotirador, recordando que en sus exploraciones previas encontrar con una aldea habitado por ponis. Dawn ahí comentó también.

Dawn: En esa aldea están los pocos destinianos que sobrevivieron al desastre de hace 5.000 años.

Zola: Donde encontramos a muchos destinianos en dicha aldea.

Pure: Donde nos alegró saber que aun quedaban destinianos vivos.

Ultimate: Y donde pude reunirme con mi querida abuelita.

Comentaban los destinianos con cierta alegría en su voz al mencionar la aldea.

Red: Interesante. Tal vez me interese visitarla.

Dark: Nunca he visto una aldea de destinianos. Podríamos visitarla cuando tengamos tiempo libre.

Comentaban ambas yeguas, mientras Ultimate a la velocidad del rayo, se ponía entre ambas yeguas y con una sonrisa las decía a éstas.

Ultimate: Claro, preciosas. Y si queréis, puedo ser vuestro guía en al aldea.

Comentaba alegremente el pegaso, posando sus brazos en los hombros de ambas yeguas. Onyx se molesto porque el pegaso se diera aquellas confianzas con su novia, pero antes de que el bat pony fuera hacer algo, Darkwing y Red Fire se le adelantaron. Ambas yeguas con expresiones molestas, decidieron darle un escarmiento. Red Fire con su magia, le quemó el brazo al pegaso haciendo aullar de dolor y Darkwing con un golpe de brazo en su rostro lo tumbó al suelo. Parte del grupo no pudo evitar reírse levemente ante la escena.

Mistic: Seguramente habrán escogido ese lugar para montar sus instalaciones precisamente por dicha aldea. Para conseguir muestras de ADN para crear híbridos destinianos como el que se enfrentaron Darkwing y los otros.

Decía ahora la yegua. Todo el mundo recordó el momento que Unicross se trajo consigo a aquel híbrido destiniano.

Onyx: Aquel hibrido si que fue duro.

Night Terror: Ya lo creo, colega. Lo que nos dio que hacer.

Dark: Y seguramente aparecerán más de esos híbridos destinianos.

Comentaban estos hasta que Dawn con expresión molesta, dijo.

Dawn: Debemos destruir ese maldito lugar cuanto antes. No podemos permitir que mancillen nuestra sangre destiniana, creando más monstruos como el que atacó Ponyville.

Dusk: Y lo haremos, hermano, pero no dejemos que nuestra ira ciegue nuestras acciones.

Dawn: Tienes razón, lo siento. Es que cuando pienso que usan eso de "a" "de" "n" o como se llame para crear híbridos con cualidades de destinianos, me resulta deshonroso y una gran ofensa para nuestra raza.

Eye Falcon: Te entendemos, amigo. La verdad es que ese es nuestra meta principal, destruir a los híbridos como las instalaciones que los crean.

Ultimate: ¿Entonces a qué esperamos? Vayamos allí y destrocemos todo.

Decía animado el pegaso deseoso de algo de acción, hasta que Red Fire con tono serio le bajó de la nube.

Red: No tan rápido, cabeza de aire. No es tan fácil como parece.

Eye Falcon: Red Fire tiene razón. La base está bien defendida y si atacamos sin más aun con el ejercito, sufriríamos mucha bajas.

Pure: ¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo entonces?

Ante la pregunta del kelpie, Onyx ahí contestó.

Onyx si realizamos un ataque sorpresa desde varios ángulos de la base y causar desde el primer momento un gran daño, eso nos daría una gran ventaja, ya que el enemigo estaría bastante desorganizado para hacer una defensa eficaz.

Zola: ¿Y cómo pretendéis que nos acerquemos sin que nos detecten? Esa base está en un claro de la selva donde no hay nada que nos permita escondernos de su radio de visión. Ni árboles ni rocas ni nada por el estilo.

Preguntaba la cebra que no tenía idea de como acercarse a la base sin ser visto. Ante la pregunta, los de la patrulla sonrieron y respondieron.

Dark: Ante eso no hay problema, los cazadores de sombras son expertos de ocultación. Otra cosa, general Lilith ¿Están los nuevos vehículos listos para su uso?

Lilith: Por supuesto, comandante Darkwing. Estás más que preparados para usarlos.

Respondió sonriente la general, mientras los destinianos no parecían entender nada de lo que decían éstas.

Más tarde, el grupo fue al hangar de vehículos de la nave, donde parecían estar esperando algo.

Blade: ¿A qué estamos esperando?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco.

Eye Falcon: Lo veréis enseguida.

Una gran compuerta se abrió. Ahí se mantuvo abierta por un rato donde no parecía que apareciera nada. Más tarde la compuerta se cerró.

Dawn: Ehhh...¿Se supone que ha pasado algo?

Insigth: Yo no he notado nada.

Zola: Yo no he percibido nada.

Dusk: ¿Hay algo que se supone que tendría que aparecer?

Ante los comentarios de los destinianos, Red Fire explicó.

Red: Pues que acaban de pasar por la puerta lo que esperábamos.

Ultimate: ¿Nos tomas el pelo, preciosa?

Preguntaba el pegaso que alzó el vuelo y fue volando hacia delante en donde se supone que tendría que haber pasado algo.

Ultimate: Lo único que hemos visto es una compuerta que se abría y se cerraba, donde no hemos visto pasar absolutamente na...

El pegaso no pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese instante se chocó contra algo.

Ultimate: ¡Au! Pero ¿Contra qué me he chocado?

Preguntaba el pegaso mirando por todos lados, pero que no veía nada. Alzando sus cascos trataba de encontrar algo, hasta que notó que tocaba algo, algo que parecía invisible.

Finalmente deshaciendo su invisibilidad, apareció un extraño vehículo terrestre con una cabina central con orugas detrás y dos extensiones por delante también con orugas. De bajo blindaje, pero con aspecto muy maniobrable.

Ultimate: ¿Pero qué...?

El pegaso retrocedió al ver aparecer de la nada el extraño vehículo. Los otros destinianos como el alicornio blanco estaban igual de sorprendidos

Zola: ¿Qué es eso?

Dawn: ¡Ha aparecido de la nada!

Decían estos sorprendidos. Darkwing riéndose un poco, se dispuso a explicar.

Dark: Amigos. Os presento el tanque invisible.

Dawn: ¿Tanque invisible?

Dark Cloud: Tanque invisible. Que se hace invisible para que no se vea. Es fácil de entender ¿No?

Decía en plan broma el fénix oscuro al grupo de los destinianos. Darkwing se dispuso a explicar.

Dark: Así es. El Tanque invisible es un tanque ligero con capacidad de redirigir la luz y así volverlo invisible. Está equipado con sus sistema de lanzamiento múltiple de misiles de alta potencia. El problema es que no puede mantener la invisibilidad mientras ataca, por lo que el factor sorpresa y atacar primero es muy importante.

Un gran "¡Ohhh!" se formó en el grupo de los destinianos mientras escuchaba lo que explicaba Darkwing.

Eye Falcon: Y no es lo único que tenemos en tecnología de camuflaje. Observad.

Decía Eye Falcon mientras al lado del tanque invisible, desactivando su camuflaje apareció otro vehículo terrestre como un tanque pequeño con orugas. Portando un largo y potente cañón de artillería que parecía capaz de disparar a gran distancia.

Falcon: El otro vehículo es el espectro. Una unidad de artillería que puede camuflarse mientras se mueve. Puede desplegarse y convertirse en un sistema de artillería fija para disparar a enorme distancia, aunque el inconveniente es que cuando se despliega, su camuflaje se desactiva y no lo recupera hasta que vuelve a replegarse. Aunque la distancia con que dispara compensa ese problema.

Explicaba el arquero mientras el grupo de los destinianos y el alicornio blanco se asombraban más ante las explicaciones del unicornio blanco.

Dawn: Vaya. Vuestro mundo tiene que ser asombroso.

Comentaba emocionado el semental naranja.

Vulcania: Bueno. Ahora que tenemos esto ¿Podemos atacar esa base ya?

Decía Vulcania, ya impaciente por entrar en acción.

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones, en el interior de la misma estaba la yegua Nébula junto con Unicross.

Nébula: ¿Cómo va la fabricación de los nuevos híbridos con ADN destiniano?

Preguntaba la alicornio a Unicross. El híbrido elegido la respondió.

Unicross: Me enorgullece decir que ha ido incluso mejor de lo esperado. Los tendremos listos en nada de tiempo.

Nébula: Excelente. El amo sin duda estará complacido con los nuevos híbridos que estamos fabricando.

Decía complacida la yegua con una sonrisa perversa mientras juntaba sus alas delante de ella como si las palpara de forma maliciosa, a la vez que su vista se centraba en unas seis capsulas con seis figuras equinas que no se podían distinguir demasiado bien como eran.

¿?: ¡Ja! Vaya cosa. Como si estas aberraciones pudiesen compararse a un autentico guerrero destiniano.

Hablaba una misteriosa figura oscura oculta en las sombras donde no se podía distinguir quien era. Unicross nada contento por lo que dijo, le llamó la atención a éste.

Unicross: ¿Cómo dices, listillo? ¡Estos híbridos son la culminación de nuestra carrera y son sin duda el futuro!

Le decía Unicross bastante molesto por lo que le dijo la figura oscura, mientras este último riéndose, le respondió al híbrido.

¿?: Je, je, je. Quizás, pero dudo mucho que algunos de esos engendros estén a mi altura. Ahora me tenéis que perdonar, me tengo que preparar para cuando llegue mi presa.

Decía la figura oscura mientras desaparecía entre las sombras.

Unicross: No entiendo para que hemos solicitado los servicios de ese maldito. Nos va a traer problemas.

Comentaba el híbrido muy molesto a la yegua, mientras ésta tranquilamente mirando por un panel de control, le respondió.

Nébula: Nos viene bien si queremos deshacernos de los nuevos amigos de la patrulla, por no mencionar que su ADN que tan amablemente nos proporcionó, nos ha venido muy bien para nuestra investigación.

Unicross: Aun así no me fío de él. Seguro que nos traicionará cuando le convenga.

Respondía el híbrido que no se fiaba en absoluto del ser misterioso. Nébula riéndose perversamente, le contestó.

Nébula: Je, je, je. Como a todos los de su clase, pero no te preocupes. Lo tengo todo controlado.

Unicross: Aun así no le pienso quitar el ojo de encima y si hace algo, lo fulminaré.

Decía el híbrido mientras se le iluminaban sus cinco cuernos.

Nébula: Haz lo que te parezca, pero no olvidemos el por qué estamos aquí.

Unicross: Por supuesto. No lo he olvidado.

Mientras tanto, Darkwing y el resto del grupo, junto con tropas tanto de los Cazadores de Sombras como el ejercito FORCE, estaban ocultos entre la densa selva donde más allá estaba el claro con la base enemiga.

Eye Falcon: Desde aquí no nos pueden ver.

Ultimate: Veo muchos centinelas desde aquí.

Dusk: Ni una lagartija se cuela por ahí.

Zola: En el momento que salgamos de la selva, perderemos nuestra cobertura y estaremos a campo abierto, donde nos podrán ver y atacarnos sin problemas.

Comentaban éstos. Darkwing contactando con las tropas mediante su comunicador, dio las instrucciones siguientes.

Dark: Bien. Que los tanques invisibles y los vehículos espectros estén listos para atacar.

De inmediato los tanques invisibles se camuflaban por completo e iban rodeando la base para poder atacar puntos clave. Lo mismo con los vehículos espectros que sin deshacer su camuflaje, se colocaban en posiciones estratégicas para poder bombardear en las mejores posiciones.

En la base, los robots de Legión supervisaban en lugar mientras los vehículos estaban en constante movimientos. Los centinelas en sus torres no apartaban la vista del lugar, ignorando por completo la presencia de los tanques invisibles que iban poco a poco acercándose por alrededor de la base.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, los tanques invisibles desactivaron su camuflaje y dispararon una salva de misiles en puntos clave de la base, provocando grandes explosiones.

Los vehículos espectros desactivaron su camuflaje para desplegarse y alzar sus cañones para así convertirse en artillería fija, donde de inmediato comenzaron a bombardear la base con su salva de disparos, provocando enormes explosiones.

Los robots de legión no tardaron en tratar de contraatacar al enemigo.

Dark: ¡Ahora es el momento! ¡Mist Shinigami!

Darkwing adoptó su forma Mist Shinigami, Onyx que estaba con Night Terror hizo que se fusionara con él para adoptar su armadura. De inmediato la patrulla y los destinianos junto con el ejercito, empezaron a atacar la base enemiga.

Los tanques FORCE fueron los primeros de avanzar y con sus potentes cañones disparaban a las defensas de la base. Los segadores con sus reactores iban a toda velocidad hacia la base saltando los muros y con sus pistolas iban destruyendo a todo robot que se encontraban, o empleando sus granadas destructoras para dañar o debilitar las estructuras defensivas.

Los magos de las sombras creaban dobles ilusorios de las tropas aliadas, engañando a las tropa enemigas para que centraran su fuego en éstos, mientras los aniquiladores de sombras más los tanques FORCE los iban disparando para destruir a los robots.

Las naves de las tropas de Legión iban sobrevolando el campo de batalla, disparando sus cañones contra el ejecito aliado.

Red: ¡Cuidado!

Red Fire llevando puesto la Armadura Vulcano y las Fire Hawk en las alas, disparó con estas últimas a las naves logrando derribar a dos de éstas. Las naves FORCE y naves corsarios como cañones de prisma iban ocupándose de las naves enemigas.

Ultimate: ¡Allá voy!

El pegaso volaba hacia las naves enemigas donde éstas tratando de derribarlo, pero el pegaso se movía a una velocidad como si desapareciera. El pegaso a toda velocidad voló hasta estar al lado de una nave y darla una fuerte patada que lo mandó contra otra nave y estrellarla en ella. Esquivando otra salva de disparos, el pegaso haciendo una voltereta en el aire, aterrizó en la cabina de una nave y de un puñetazo atravesó el cristal, destruyendo así al robot de dentro. El pegaso abandonó la nave para dejarla caer contra el suelo y estrellarse en ella.

Un grupo de bastión adoptaron su forma de torreta fija y empezaron a disparar contra las tropas aliadas. Darkwing sin perder tiempo, creó una densa nube de niebla sobre ellos para así nublar su visión a los bastion. Dawn concentrando maná en sus cascos, golpeó el suelo creando una grieta por delante que se abrió a los pies de los bastión y hacer que se quedaran atrapados en ella, cosa que Red Fire aprovechó para realizar un hechizo que hizo surgir lava de la grieta y fundir a los bastión.

Onyx: ¡Hora de asaltar la base!

Como dijo Onyx, el grupo como las tropas habían logrado penetrar los muros y acceder a la base, donde fueron recibos por los robots de legión más un gran caminante de cuatro patas armado con potentes cañones donde empezaron a dispararles.

Ocelot: Hora de practicar mi puntería.

Decía Ocelot sacando la Elemental Bullet y la Magnun Speeder donde de inmediato empezó a disparar contra los robots enemigos.

Dusk: Completamente de acuerdo, amigo.

Contestaba Dusk que con sus tres katanas, se lanzó directo hacia los robots enemigos y empezó a despedazar a éstos.

Una intensa batalla se formaba tanto fuera como desde centro de la base entre las tropas aliadas y los robots de Legión.

Dark: ¡Seguid así, chicos! ¡Y muy pronto acabaremos con esto!

Trataba de animar Darkwing. En ese momento sus instintos de murciélago la avisaron del peligro y rápidamente se apartó para esquivar un rayo mágico que por poco no la dió. Luego de eso se escuchó una risa perversa.

Nébula: Nada mal, jovencita. Veo que has mejorado bastante.

Dark: Nébula...

Dijo con desagrado Darkwing, viendo a nada menos que a Nébula junto con Unicross

Nébula: Ha pasado tiempo, querida. Desde Cybros, creo. O cuando me hice pasar por tu amiga para matarte.

Dark: Sí. Y lastima no haber tenido la oportunidad de acabar contigo en ese lugar.

Respondía Darkwing que no parecía contenta de toparse con aquella yegua. Ahí el grupo de los destinianos viendo a la misteriosa yegua alicornio, no pudieron evitar comentar.

Dawn: ¿Quién es esa?

Ultimate: Sea quien sea, es sin duda una yegua hermosísima con unos flancos de impresión.

Comentaba el semental que observaba la belleza de la yegua. Ahí Red Fire llamando la atención del pegaso, le dijo a éste.

Red: Cuidado, Casanova. Esa es Nébula. Uno de los Cuatro Supremos de Arek.

Zola: ¿Uno de los Cuatro Supremos?

Eye Falcon: Cuatro guerreros de gran fuerza y poder con quienes no convienen jugar.

Mistic: Son extremadamente peligrosos y no conviene nunca subestimarlos.

Ocelot: Por esa razón uno tiene que dejarse bromas cuando se enfrenta aunque sea solo uno de ellos.

Dusk: Tiene gracia que seas precisamente tú quien diga eso, Ocelot.

Ocelot: Je, je, je. Incluso yo puedo ponerse serio cuando quiero.

Ambos sementales se rieron mientras chocaban de cascos. Nébula emulando una sonrisa perversa, les dijo al grupo.

Nébula: Veo que estáis decididos a cerrar nuestras instalaciones. Antes que nada, dejad que os presentemos a un nuevo socio que ha prestado sus servicios a nuestra causa.

Ninguno entendía lo que les quería decir nada, hasta que la yegua se apartó para dejar pasar a alguien.

¿?: Hola, Holy Blade. Hola amigos destinianos. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos je, je, je.

Se escuchó una siniestra voz que tango Holy Blade como los destinianos reconocieron al instante.

Blade: ¡Caronte!

Zola: ¡El destiniano maldito!

Insigth: ¿Ese loco está aquí?

Ultimate: ¡No fastidies!

Exclamaron éstos, mientras el grupo de la patrulla les apareció extraño su actitud cuando apareció el presunto Caronte. Un extraño pony terrestre. Era de complexión delgada sin demasiados músculos, con aspecto casi huesudo. De pelaje completamente negro incluyendo la crin. Su crin negra era lacea tapándole la mitad de su rostro. Su cutie mark era un extraño pentagrama sangriento. El misterioso pony se paró a unos metros delante del grupo y ahí les dio una mirada y sonrisa extraña, cuya expresión helaba la sangre con solo verlo. El pony negro habló.

Caronte: Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez. Je, je, je.

Hablaba el extraño pony cuyo cuerpo maltrecho parecía que se iba a romperse en cualquier momento. Los destinianos y el agente espectro estaban tensos y en enorme guardia ante el misterioso pony, mientras el grupo de la patrulla les preguntó a éstos.

Red: Chicos ¿Conocéis a ese tipo?

Ocelot: Ese tipo que parece tener un serio problema de alimentación.

Blade: Por desgracia, sí. Ese es Caronte. Un criminal destiniano enormemente peligroso y despiadado. Me enfrenté a él la primera vez y por poco no lo cuento*.

 *** Ver el capítulo "27. Leyenda Oscura" de mi fanfic** " **Holy Blade el Agente Espectro". También hace aparición en algunos fanfics de Xingmao.**

 **Nota: Cuando pueda, eliminaré las partes lemon de ese fanfic, porque ahora me incomoda tenerlos en dicho fanfic.**

Respondía el alicornio blanco sin apartar la vista del extraño destiniano. El grupo no parecía muy convencido por la respuesta.

Onyx: Oye ¿Estás seguro? A simple vista no parece tan peligroso.

Dawn: No os dejéis engañar por su aspecto. Ese es el legendario Súper Destiniano Oscuro, y es uno de los seres más peligrosos con que nos hemos topado nunca.

Vulcania: ¿Ese tirillas peligroso? No me hagas reír, por favor. A ese tipo lo puedo tumbar yo con un golpe leve de casco en el pecho.

Comentaba Vulcania con una sonrisa de confianza, ya que para ella, el presunto súper destiniano oscuro no parecía gran cosa a simple vista. Darkwing que sus sentidos de murciélago la alertaban de un enorme peligro, no estaba de acuerdo y la dijo a su amiga artillera.

Dark: Sería conveniente escuchar su advertencia. Por alguna extraña razón, mi ultrasentido me está avisando de un enorme peligro proveniente de ese extraño pony.

Vulcania: Querida, no es por llevarte la contraria, pero ese tipo tiene toda la pinta de caer con un estornudo. Voy a demostrar que a ese tipo lo machaco yo en un santiamén.

Sin perder tiempo, Vulcania activo los lanzacohetes de su espalda como sus cañones gemelos y con un visor láser que salía de la armadura para situarse a la altura de los ojos de la yegua, apuntó con dichas armas a Caronte.

Dawn: ¡Espera, Vulcania!

Trató de advertirla el semental naranja, pero la yegua ya había dado inicio al ataque.

Vulcania: ¡Fuego!

De inmediato, todos los misiles fueron lanzados en dirección hacia Caronte, mientras Nébula y Unicross se teletransportaban a unos metros de detrás del semental oscuro. Caronte miraba los misiles que se dirigían hacia él y ahí emuló con una sonrisa siniestra.

Los misiles les quedaban poco para alcanzar su objetivo. Todo iba a cámara lenta mientras Caronte seguía sonriendo maliciosamente. Cuando los misiles estuvieron a punto de alcanzarlo, el semental ahí gritó.

Del cuerpo del semental surgió una intensa luz oscura que lo cubrió por completo y todos los misiles lanzados por Vulcania fueron destruidos en el acto.

Red: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Blade: Problemas.

Contestó el alicornio blanco que tanto él como los destinianos, se preocuparon enormemente en el momento que el llamado Caronte fue rodeado por aquella misteriosa luz.

Cuando la luz se disipó, ahora el extraño semental negro tenía un aspecto diferente.

En el lugar del pony terrestre, había un semental negro con marcas rojas a modo de tatuajes de diversos símbolos. Cuernos demoniacos. Alas de demonio. Cola terminado en punta demoníaca. Dos afilados colmillos. Su crin era mas larga y lacea. Garras demoníacas en sus cascos delanteros. A diferencia de su aspecto anterior, ahora ya no tenía un aspecto huesudo, sino la de un semental enormemente musculoso.

Vulcania: ¿Y ahora qué rayos ha hecho ese tipo?

Preguntaba Vulcania al ver que tenía un aspecto diferente el semental oscuro. Aquello impresionó a la patrulla, a los destinianos no tanto ya que parecían que lo habían visto antes, pero aun así lucían preocupados estos últimos.

Dawn: Se ha convertido en un súper destiniano oscuro.

Onyx: ¿Un súper destiniano oscuro?

Dawn: En nuestra tierra hay una leyenda dice que cuando el legendario súper destiniano destruyó a las fuerzas del mal, una parte residual de su increíble energía del súper destiniano se quedó por el mundo tras su desaparición. Las fuerzas del mal consiguieron esa energía y con ella crearon al súper destiniano oscuro. Un ser de maldad pura sin ningún apéndice de bondad. Un ser que solo vive para matar y destruir. Un ser que no conoce la paz y que vive absolutamente para la guerra. Un ser que disfruta matando por placer.

Narraba Dawn la leyenda del súper destiniano oscuro, mientras la patrulla lo escuchaba con suma atención. Caronte riéndose perversamente, lo afirmó.

Caronte: Je, je, je. Ese sin duda soy yo. Je, je, je. Me alegra saber que soy bien conocido en mi gente. Je, je, je.

Zola: ¡Tú no eres uno de nosotros! ¡Eres una maldita aberración creada por las fuerzas del mal!

Respondió molesto la cebra al destiniano oscuro.

Vulcania: Leyenda o no, es un enemigo. Y por tanto hay que destruirlo.

Decía Vulcania donde a ella la daba igual si Caronte era leyenda o no. Por lo que activo sus Cañones Gemelos listo para disparar, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera cargar sus armas, Caronte a la velocidad del rayo se plantó justo enfrente de la yegua con una sonrisa siniestra para sorpresa de Vulcania.

Vulcania: ¿Pero qué...?

Antes de que Vulcania tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Caronte la dio un puñetazo que la mandó estrellarse contra los restos de un tanque destruido de la fuerza FORCE.

Caronte no se detuvo ahí y a la velocidad del rayo se movía de un lado a otro golpeando duramente a cada uno de los miembros del grupo, tanto a la patrulla como al grupo de los destinianos que en cuestión de apenas segundos, todos estaban en el suelo adoloridos mientras el destiniano oscuro estaba de pie entre ellos.

Caronte: Je, je, je. Como calentamiento no está mal.

Decía con tono burlón el destiniano oscuro, hasta que Eye Falcon empuñando la Mirage Bullet, le alzó la voz.

Eye Falcon: ¡A ver si esto te sirve de calentamiento!

De inmediato el francotirador disparó con su arma, donde Caronte solo se limitó a ladear la cabeza para esquivarlo. Luego se dio la vuelta el destiniano oscuro para tener a Eye Falcon bajo su vista.

Caronte: Je, je, je. Veo que quieres ser el primero en morir. Cumpliré tu deseo.

Decía esto Caronte alzando su casco derecho para crear una esfera oscura. Sin que Caronte se percatara, el disparó que realizó antes el francotirador, daba la vuelta para volver e ir directo hacia él. Eye Falcon notando eso, trató de ganar tiempo hablando con éste.

Eye Falcon: Muy duro te tienes que creer para atacar a traición a tus adversarios.

Caronte: Je, je, je. En una batalla lo importante es ganar y todo lo demás es secundario.

Decía con burla Caronte, preparándose para acabar con Eye Falcon, mientras el disparo realizando por el francotirador estaba a punto de darle al destiniano en la cabeza.

Eye Falcon: (Eso. Sigue hablando y pronto serás historia).

Pensaba el francotirador que presentía que la cabeza del destiniano volaría pronto, pero inesperadamente contra todo pronóstico, el destiniano oscuro se dio la vuelta de golpe y con un golpe de su garra cargada, destruyó el disparo realizado por el francotirador para sorpresa de este último.

Caronte: Je, je, je ¿En serio pensabas que no noté que tu disparo era teledirigido? Ahora pagarás por tu error con tu vida.

Dark: ¡Paga esto sino!

Decía Darkwing que volando hacia Caronte, apoyó una mano en el suelo y girando sobre ella misma, le dio una fuerte patada con la bota y luego otra patada con la otra bota, haciendo retroceder a Caronte varios metros, mientras Darkwing se ponía de pie.

Dark: Reconozco que me pillaste por sorpresa porque no parecías gran cosa pese a que mi ultrasentido me avisaba del peligro, pero ahora no me volverás a sorprender.

Decía Darkwing a Caronte mientras el resto del grupo se reunía, ahora preparada para enfrentarse al destiniano oscuro como a Nébula y Unicross en caso de que estos dos últimos se unian al combate.

Ultimate: Ahora si que vamos a darle una paliza entre todos.

Pure: Esta vez acabaremos con él para siempre.

Comentaban éstos. Ahí Nébula con una sonrisa perversa, comentó.

Nébula: Oh, no os preocupéis, me he asegurado de que tengáis compañeros de juegos para vosotros.

Decía la yegua, mientras por detrás de ella aparecían otros híbridos compuesto por un híbrido pegaso, un híbrido unicornio, un híbrido kelpie, un híbrido cebra y un híbrido que parecía pony con rasgos de dragón, pero que en realidad este último era un kirin, mezcla entre pony y dragón.

Ocelot: ¿Y esos forasteros?

Dusk: Me dan mala espina.

Unicross: Son los nuevos híbridos destinianos que hemos creado en nuestras instalaciones. Mucho mejores que el proyecto fallido que enviamos a Ponyville hace tiempo.

Respondió con cierta arrogancia el híbrido elegido, mientras los otros híbridos se ponían enfrente de él y Nébula.

Unicross: Y están para destruiros.

Dark: No cuentes con eso, amigo.

Onyx: Así es. No creas que con un ejercito de esas abominaciones, podrás con nosotros.

Ultimate: Yo estoy con la belleza sombría y su pareja. Esos engendros no son nada para nosotros.

Red: Los destruiremos como lo hemos hecho con los otros híbridos.

Comentaba el grupo, bastante seguro de poder enfrentarse a los híbridos. Nébula riéndose malvadamente, les respondió.

Nébula: Eso si no os destruimos nosotros antes ¡Híbridos, atacad!

Ordenó la yegua mientras los híbridos destinianos fueron a atacar al grupo.

Dawn: ¡Holy Blade y yo nos ocuparemos de Caronte!

Blade: ¡Vosotros ocupaos del resto!

Red: ¡Entendido!

Insigth: ¡Nos ocuparemos de esos!

Dark: Onyx y yo nos ocuparemos de Nébula y Unicross.

Red: Yo me ocuparé del pegaso híbrido destiniano.

Ultimate: Perfecto. Y yo te echaré un casco, hermosa.

Red: Sí...Claro...Mientras no sea a mi flanco...

Decía con sarcasmo la alicornio por el hecho de tener que aguantar al pegaso pervertido junto a ella.

Eye Falcon: Yo echaré un casco a Insigth con el híbrido kirin.

Insigth: Claro, compañero. Será un honor.

Vulcania: Zola y yo nos ocuparemos de la cebra híbrido.

Zola: Juntos venceremos.

Mistic: Pure y yo del kelpie entonces.

Pure: Ayudaré en lo que haga falta para derrotar a esa abominación.

Ocelot: Dusk y yo del híbrido unicornio.

Dusk: Mis espadas están listas para machacar a esa cosa.

Dawn: ¡Adelante equipo!

Dark: ¡A por todas!

Y el grupo se fue a enfrentarse a los híbridos como a sus líderes.

Caronte: ¿En serio creéis que podréis derrotarme?

Dawn: ¡Claro que podemos! ¡Ahhhhh!

Dawn adoptó su forma de súper destiniano que era en su forma pegaso.

Blade: Yo no me quedo atrás ¡Modo Kirin!

Gritó ahora Holy Blade donde su cuerpo cambio a la de un kirin de escamas blancas como su pelaje. Garras de dragón y cola de dragón. Ojos azules de dragón y colmillos. Conservando su cuerno. Alas de dragón. Poseía espinas azules en la espalda.

Caronte: El modo Kirin. Oí hablar de ello, pero dudo mucho que esté a la altura de un súper destiniano oscuro como yo. Je, je, je.

Blade: ¡Averigüémoslo!

Blade y Dawn: ¡Ahhhh...!

Holy Blade y Dawn se lanzaron contra Caronte y este último hizo lo mismo contra ellos. El impacto mutuo hizo que ambos retrocedieran, pero de inmediato se enzarzaron en una interminable lluvia de golpes entre Dawn y Blade contra Caronte de forma encarnizada.

Holy Blade logró golpear a Caronte en el rostro haciendo retroceder a éste, permitiendo a Dawn lanzarse contra éste y golpear con su casco lleno de maná en el estomago, provocando una fuerte explosión.

Holy Blade y Dawn iban a atacar nuevo, pero los ojos de Caronte brillaron y de ellos surgieron unos rayos que impactó en ambos y los mandó a volar por el cielo y Caronte los siguió.

Ambos sementales atravesaron una nave robot que volaba por el cielo y que luego estallara en pedazos. Caronte cargando de maná sus cascos delanteros, las junto para lanzar un rayo, pero Blade y Dawn lograron esquivarlo cada uno por un lado y los dos volaron hasta Caronte y darle un doble puñetazo en el rostro.

Blade: ¡Aliento de Fuego!

Holy Blade lanzó una llamarada contra Caronte que lo cubrió por completo de fuego. Pese al ataque, Caronte logró salir del chorro de fuego y lanzarse contra Holy Blade con intención de golpearlo con sus garras, pero Dawn se interpuso bloqueando con sus brazos el ataque de Caronte. Ahí Holy Blade avanzó para darle un rodillazo a la cara de Caronte y Dawn agarrando del brazo, giró sobre si mismo varias veces mientras Holy Blade se alejaba a gran distancia. Finalmente Dawn lanzó a Caronte hacia la posición de Holy Blade y desde ahí el kirin lo golpeó con su cola que lo mandó estrellarse contra el suelo.

Parecía que habían acabado con él, pero Caronte volvió a ascender a gran velocidad hacia el cielo hasta estar a la altura de Holy Blade y Dawn. Ahí el destiniano oscuro gritó mientras su cuerpo fue rodeado de oscuridad, para acto seguido disparar un sin fin de esferas oscuras contra ambos sementales. Holy Blade y Dawn trataban de esquivar como podían los ataques, pero al final fueron alcanzados por el ataque de Caronte donde surgieron múltiples explosiones, donde ambos sementales cayeron duramente contra el suelo.

Los dos sementales lograron levantarse mientras Caronte descendía con una sonrisa siniestra.

Caronte: Je, je, je. Reconozco que sois más fuertes que la última vez, pero aun así os exterminaré.

Blade: ¡Eso está por ver! ¡Filo del Abismo!

Con sus garras, el kirin lanzó un tajo contra el suelo, creando una grieta volcánica que iba en dirección a Caronte. El destiniano oscuro solo tuvo que saltar para esquivarlo, pero Dawn a la velocidad del rayo avanzó hacia éste y le dio un potente puñetazo a la cara que lo mandó atravesar formaciones de soldados robots que defendían la base.

Holy Blade y Dawn iban avanzando a la vez que esquivaban los disparos de los robots guardianes y destruían los que se cruzasen en su camino. Así hasta que se formó una explosión de energía oscura que arrasó formaciones enteras de robots y Caronte surgió de ella con una sonrisa siniestra. Sin perder más tiempo, Caronte se lanzó contra Dawn y Blade para volver a empezar su combate.

Red Fire y Ultimate se ocupaban del híbrido pegaso.

Red: ¡Toma esto!

Usando los Fire Hank, la alicornio lanzó por ellos unos potentes chorros de fuego que fueron directos hacia el híbrido pegaso. Ahí el híbrido esquivó el ataque y se lanzó hacia Red Fire donde la yegua tuvo que echarse para atrás para esquivar el puñetazo de éste.

Ultimate: ¡Tranquila, muñeca! ¡Yo te cubro!

Decía Ultimate volando hacia el híbrido y comenzar a lanzar potentes puñetazos y patadas contra éste, al igual que el híbrido lanzaba los mismos ataques contra el pegaso, haciendo que ambos se enfrascaran en un frenético combate casco a casco.

Red: ¡Aparta Ultimate! ¡Carga Solar!

Red Fire fue envuelto en una gran bola de fuego y se lanzó hacia donde estaban ambos pegasos. Ultimate se apartó rápidamente para dar paso libre a Red Fire. El híbrido a gran agilidad lo esquivó haciendo que la yegua pasara de largo. Parecía que se había librado de ella, pero lo que no contaba es que Red Fire podía redirigir la esfera y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, logrando impactar contra el híbrido, logrando causar fuertes daños y que éste fuera cayendo malherido hacia el suelo.

Ultimate: ¡Allá voy!

Ultimate voló a toda velocidad hacia el híbrido, formando una potente explosión sónica e impactar contra el híbrido que se lo llevó por delante y estrellarlo duramente contra el suelo, provocando un gran socavón en él.

Eye Falcon e Insigth se ocupaban el híbrido kirin.

Eye Falcon: ¡Cómete esto!

Eye Falcon disparaba su rifle de francotirador contra el híbrido, pero sus disparos acababan rebotando en la dura piel de éste.

Eye Falcon: Mis balas no le hacen nada.

Insigth: Su piel es dura como la de un dragón. Pueden aguantar fuertes impactos.

Explicaba Insigth. Eye Falcon sin dejarse desanimar, sacando la Mirage Bullet de nuevo, le contestó.

Eye Falcon: Pues veamos si es capaz de resistir esto.

El francotirador iba a apuntar su arma contra el kirin, pero a la velocidad del rayo el híbrido se plantó justo delante de él y le lanzó un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar.

El hibrido se lanzó de nuevo hacia Eye Falcon con intención de despedazarlo con sus garras, pero Insigth se le adelantó y atrapó al francotirador antes de que pudiera ser golpearlo por las garras del kirin híbrido. Antes de huir, el unicornio aprovechó para dar una fuerte patada al rostro del híbrido, pero apenas le hizo nada.

Insigth se teletransportó junto con Eye Falcon a una distancia segura.

Insigth: ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Eye Falcon: Más o menos estable, pero esa cosa es demasiado rápida para que le de un disparo certero aun teledirigido. Lo mío son los combates a distancia.

Respondía el francotirador comentando su problema. Insigth pensando, le comentó.

Insigth: Entonces quizás yo te pueda dar un blanco claro.

Eye Falcon: ¿Qué pretendes?

Insight: Yo le distraeré. Cuando cargues tu arma, apunto a éste punto.

Decía el unicornio, señalando con su casco una parte de su cuello.

Insigth: En este punto es más vulnerable en un kirin.

Eye Falcon: ¿Estás seguro? Lo que pretendes hacer es bastante peligroso.

Insigth: No te preocupes. Se lo que hago. Tú solo procura acertar justo en el punto señalado.

Contestó con una sonrisa el unicornio. Luego fue al galope hasta el encuentro del kirin y ahí le disparó una bola de fuego para llamar su atención.

Insigth: ¡Eh! ¡Bicho feo! ¡Aquí me tienes!

Le llamaba la atención el unicornio y el híbrido se lanzó a por él. El unicornio con toda su concentración, se centraba en esquivar los ataques del híbrido mientras Eye Falcon apuntaba con su rifle al híbrido al punto señalado previamente por el unicornio. Tenía que apuntar bien para no fallar y tampoco dar por error al unicornio.

Eye Falcon: Bien...Con cuidado.

Insigth lograba esquivar como podía los ataques del híbrido, pero con cada vez mayor esfuerzo debido a que el híbrido iba cada vez más rápido.

Eye Falcon: ¡Insigth! ¡Apartate!

Avisaba Eye Falcon para finalmente disparar. Insigth saltó para atrás con una voltereta, esquivando el ataque de zarpa del híbrido. El disparo estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, pero el híbrido se percató de ello y lo esquivó hacia un lado.

Eye Falcon: Maldición. Fallé.

El híbrido a gran velocidad se plantó justo enfrente de Eye Falcon y ahí agarrandole del cuello con su garra, lo levantó del suelo y ahí trataba de estrangularlo.

Eye Falcon: ¿Tratas de estrangularme? Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy un robot...Yo no respiro.

Le decía Eye Falcon, mientras el kirin hibrido seguía apretando su cuello.

Eye Falcon: Aunque por otro lado...Aunque sea un robot, eso no impide que me puedas romper el cuello...

Insigth: ¡Eye Falcon!

Gritaba el unicornio tratando de salvar al francotirador, pero el híbrido con un golpe de cola, lo mandó a estrellar contra los restos de un aniquilador de sombras destruido que había por la zona. Acto seguido el híbrido volvió a centrar su atención en Eye Falcon con intención de romper su cuello.

Eye Falcon: ¿Crees qué vas a acabar conmigo? Creo que deberías cuidar mejor tu espalda.

Le decía el francotirador con una leve sonrisa, mientras con un casco señalaba por detrás del híbrido. El híbrido se giró justo para recibir el disparo de antes realizado por Eye Falcon que había vuelto y le atravesó el cuello, provocando fuertes daños a éste y soltando a Eye Falcon donde el unicornio aprovechó para golpearle en la cara con la culata de su arma y luego un rayo mágico que lo hizo retroceder a gran distancia.

Insigth: Buen disparo, Eye Falcon.

Le felicitaba el unicornio al francotirador por el buen disparo que había hecho. Eye Falcon sonriendo también, le contestó.

Eye Falcon: Nunca se esperan los disparos teledirigidos.

Vulcania y Zola se ocupaban del híbrido cebra destiniano.

Vulcania: ¡Toma artillería pesada!

Vulcania armada con unas pesadas ametralladoras en sus brazos, como unos lanzacohetes en su espalda, disparó todo su arsenal contra el híbrido. El híbrido cebra utilizando sus poderes, hizo crecer un denso bosque que detuvo los disparos de Vulcania.

Vulcania: ¡Con que esas tenemos! ¿Eh? ¡Ahora verá ese!

Vulcania activo unas motosierras en sus brazos y dispuesta a cortar los árboles, hasta que Zola lo detuvo.

Zola: ¡Espera! No te lances sin pensar.

Vulcania: ¿Y por qué no debería lanzarme a cortar los árboles?

Zola: Por eso.

Zola dio un golpe en el suelo y unas raíces surgieron del suelo dando unos toques a los árboles. En ese instante, de los árboles cayeron unas extrañas frutas que parecían piñas que en el momento de tocar el suelo, explotaron como bombas. Vulcania se sorprendió al ver pasar eso.

Vulcania: Pero ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Zola: Reconocí los árboles al verlos. Son árboles de piñas explosivas. Dichas piñas cuando caen o chocan contra algo, explotan como bombas. Son muy peligrosas. Normalmente solo crecen en Zebrica.

Explicaba la cebra mientras Vulcania se alegró de no haber empezado a cortar aquellos extraños árboles.

Vulcania: Vaya. Quién lo diría. Al menos mientras estemos fuera del alcance de los árboles, no tendremos que preocuparnos.

Zola: Yo no estaría tan seguro. Puedo sentir que esa cebra puede controlar los árboles como yo.

Nada más decir eso la cebra, el híbrido que realmente tenía poder sobre los árboles, hizo que los árboles que éste había convocado, lanzara las piñas contra Vulcania y Zola.

Zola: ¡Cuidado!

Zola convocó una barrera de plantas para proteger a ambos del ataque. Vulcania optó que ya era hora de actuar.

Vulcania: Muy bien. Si ese tipo quiere jugar duro, jugaremos duro. Zola.

Zola: ¿Qué?

Vulcania: Cuando yo te diga, baja la barrera.

Zola: ¿Qué planeas?

Vulcania: Tú confía en mi. A mi señal.

Zola decidió confiar en la yegua y esperar a su señal, mientras tanto la cebra trataba de concentrarse al máximo para mantener la barrera y evitar que las piñas bomba estallaran sobre ellos. A la vez escuchaba un especie de ruido metálico que sin duda provenía de su compañera, pero no podía desviar la mirada para ver que hacía mientras mantenía la barrera.

Vulcania: ¡Zola! ¡Ahora!

Le avisó la yegua y finalmente Zola bajó la barrera, esperando que lo que sea que planeara la yegua funcionara. Las piñas estuvieron a punto de caer sobre ellos, hasta que de repente un enorme rayo azul salió de la nada, arrasando todas las piñas como todos los árboles que pillaba por medio, hasta llegar a la cebra híbrido y darla de lleno, causando una enorme explosión.

Zola miró hacia atrás que es donde venía el rayo y ahí vio a Vulcania donde la veía sostener entre sus brazos un enorme cañón de energía de tamaño casi igual al de la yegua.

Zola: ¿Y eso?

Vulcania: Mi giga cañón de energía. Una de mis armas más potentes que poseo.

Contestó con orgullo la yegua. Zola tuvo que admitir que aquello le impresionó bastante.

Zola: Carai. Si que tienes armas potentes.

Vulcania: Je, je, je. Y las que aun tengo que sacar en acción.

Mistic y Pure se enfrentaban al híbrido kelpie.

Mistic: ¡Ya es mío!

Decía Mistic con un traje de samurai con una gran katana, tratando de partir en dos al híbrido, pero de improviso éste se tornó en agua y la esquivó.

Mistic: ¿Que rayos?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer algo, la yegua es rodeada por un tornado de agua quedando la yegua dentro. El híbrido que había adoptado consistencia en agua, intentó ahogarla bajo el tornado de agua, ignorando por completo que Mistic siendo una robot, no necesitaba en absoluto respirar. Pure tampoco lo sabía y sin dudarlo se lanzó al interior del agua para sacarla de ahí, cosa que no fue necesaria porque la yegua simplemente adoptó forma de sea pony y ambos salieron del tornado de agua. Ahí el tornado de agua desapareció para dar lugar al híbrido kelpie donde éste tenía consistencia de agua.

Mistic: Bueno, Pure. Tú eres el experto en ataques de agua ¿Como deberíamos lidiar con esa cosa?

Le preguntaba la yegua al kelpie. Pure manteniendo la guardia alta, la contestó.

Pure: Los kelpies nos especializamos en ataques de agua, aunque esa cosa maneja el agua a un nivel que nunca he visto.

Explicaba el kelpie, mientras Mistic con un traje de soldado con lanzacohetes, le contestó.

Mistic: Pues veamos si esto lo detiene.

Sin más tardar, la yegua disparó un misil que fue directo hacia el híbrido kelpie que no se movió en absoluto, dejando que el misil le alcanzara. Inesperadamente, dicho misil se introdujo dentro del cuerpo del agua del híbrido. El híbrido alzó su mano y por él salio el misil volviendo en dirección hacia Mistic y Pure.

Mistic: Oh, vaya...

Pure: ¡Cuidado!

Mistic alzó el vuelo mientras Pure lo esquivó de un salto el misil donde de inmediato explotó. En el aire, Mistic disparaba rayos mágicos contra el híbrido, pero al tener consistencia de agua, los disparos simplemente lo atravesaban.

Pure: Probemos otra cosa.

El kelpie se concentró en el agua de un lago que había cerca y la usó para crear una ola que adoptó forma de puño de agua. Ahí dicho puño fue directo hacia el híbrido donde éste acabó golpeando y mandando a volar. El híbrido chocó contra una pared de un edificio convirtiéndose en un charco de agua, donde segundos después se iba regenerando.

Mistic: Los rayos mágicos no funcionan, pero veamos esto.

Mistic se puso un traje de Ramuh con enorme barba y todo de la saga Final Fantasy y alzando un cetro, convocó unos rayos que cayeron del cielo al centro. Ahí Mistic redirigió los rayos hacia el híbrido que se había regenerado, recibiendo éste todos los ataques provocando que el híbrido soltara un chillido de dolor. Ahí Mistic había logrado hacer daño el híbrido.

Mistic: Je. Está claro que su forma de agua es vulnerable a los rayos.

Comentaba sonriente la yegua mientras retornaba a su forma original y Pure reuniéndose con ella, la comentó.

Pure: Debemos coordinarnos para acabar con él.

Mistic: Me parece bien.

Ocelot y Dusk se enfrentaban al híbrido unicornio. El híbrido creó un hechizo donde hizo llover meteoritos que caían a tierra provocando fuertes explosiones de fuego. Ocelot y Dusk trataron de esquivarlos.

Dusk: ¡No te creas que con eso acabarás con nosotros!

Decía desafiante el unicornio, donde con sus tres espadas partía en dos los meteoritos que iban cayendo en su dirección, haciendo que las mitades cayeran en otros sitios.

Ocelot: Hora de parar en seco a ese tipo.

Decía Ocelot apuntando con si Elemental Bullet al híbrido y disparando una bala eléctrica. El híbrido al verlo, creó un campo de fuerza para protegerse del disparo.

Ocelot: Veamos si esto lo detienes.

Decía Ocelot ahora apuntando con la Magmun Speeder y ahí disparar una potente bala de energía que al impactar con el escudo, la destruyó en el acto y el híbrido salió despedido. Dusk a gran velocidad, se lanzó hacia el híbrido realizando múltiples cortes por todo su cuerpo y luego dejarlo caer al suelo.

Dusk: Je. Tampoco son tan duros.

Decía presumiendo el espadachín, pero en se momento el híbrido se levantó y sus heridas se sanaron.

Ocelot: ¡Cuidado! ¡Se levanta de nuevo!

Ocelot y Dusk fueron a por éste, pero el unicornio los atrapó con su magia y los llevó al camino de un enorme andador robot que disparaba misiles contra las unidades aéreas aliadas. El híbrido pretendía que el robot los aplastara a ambos sementales.

Dusk: No me puedo mover.

Decía Dusk tratando de moverse, pero la magia del híbrido lo tenía completamente inmovilizado contra el suelo.

Ocelot: Pues como no salgamos, nos van a hacer un buen planchado sin que nos quitemos la ropa.

Trataba de bromear el vaquero, mientras el andador estaba cada vez más cerca de aplastarlos con sus enormes patas.

Dusk: Maldición...Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Ocelot: Mientras ese unicornio nos siga reteniendo con su magia, muy poco podemos hacer.

Señalaba Ocelot al híbrido que estaba por ahí cerca, empleando su magia para tener a ambos sementales en el suelo y esperando que el caminante acabe por aplastarlos.

Dusk: Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir.

Ocelot: Puedo intentar una cosa, aunque no tendremos otra oportunidad si fallo.

Decía el vaquero que con su casco aun sosteniendo la Magnun Speeder, trató de apuntar al cuerno del hibrido. Con mucho esfuerzo, el vaquero levantaba su brazo armado.

Dusk: Date prisa, que esa cosa está a punto de aplastarnos.

Avisaba Dusk, notando que el caminante ya alzaba su pata a punto de aplastarlos.

Ocelot: ¡Ahora!

Finalmente Ocelot realizó un disparo a plena potencia que fue directo hacia el híbrido para ser más exactos su cuerno. El impacto provocó un leve estallido que rompió la concentración del híbrido, liberando así a Ocelot y Dusk.

Dusk: ¡Hora de largarse!

Avisaba Dusk donde ambos sementales en el último momento, lograron apartarse de ser aplastados por el caminante.

Ocelot: Eso si que es escapar por un pelo, je, je, je.

Bromeaba el vaquero, mientras Dusk mirando molesto al híbrido, dijo.

Dusk: Gracioso o no, esa cosa se lo ha buscado, ahora verá.

A la velocidad del rayo, Dusk se lanzó hacia el híbrido y moviéndose a toda velocidad, le hacía un sin fin de cortes por todo alrededor del híbrido. Provocando con sus espadas múltiples cortes y heridas en su cuerpo. Así por un rato hasta que Dusk terminó y volvió con Ocelot, dejando al híbrido de rodillas con múltiples heridas y cortes.

Dusk: Ahora ya no parece tan duro.

Decía de nuevo Dusk, hasta que el híbrido empleando su magia, se curó sus heridas y volvió a estar de pie.

Ocelot: Amigo. Me parece que vamos a tener que dar más caña a esa cosa todavía.

Dusk: No se hable más. Acabemos con él en un santiamén.

Darkwing y Onyx a quienes se les unió Silver Lion en su forma guerrera, combatían contra Nébula y Unicross. Onyx con su fusión con Night Terror y siendo apoyado por Silver Lion, entre los dos se enfrentaban a Unicross y su peligrosa magia x5. Mientras que Darkwing en su Mist Shinigami todavía, lo hacía contra Nébula.

Dark: ¡Rayo de Niebla!

Darkwing lanzó desde su arma la Dark Repulser un rayo de niebla que iba directo hacia Nébula. La alicornio lo esquivó y contraatacó con uno propio donde Darkwing se tornó en sombras para esquivar el ataque.

Dark: ¡No os saldréis con la vuestra! Vuestros presuntos híbridos destinianos no son rivales para nosotros.

La decía Darkwing a Nébula. Ahí la yegua alicornio oscura se puso a reír malvadamente y la respondió.

Nébula: Que ingenua eres. Estos híbridos aun no han sacado a relucir todo su poder, y lo vas a ver cuando adopten su forma alterna.

Dark: ¿Forma alterna?

Preguntó confundida la chica murciélago. En ese momento, todos los híbridos destinianos que parecían derrotados o heridos, se levantaron. El grupo se preparó para enfrentarse de nuevo a éstos cuando de repente ahí ocurrió algo.

Los híbridos destinianos empezaron a gritar y a amplificar su maná, cosa que para los destinianos del grupo no pasó desapercibido. Acto seguido sus cuerpos brillaron y se transformaron por completo.

 **Ir a Youtube e insertar " Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Miira's Death Theme Extended (10 Minutes)" y escucharla durante esta parte.**

Los híbridos cambiaron de aspecto. El híbrido pegaso le creció la crin como las alas. Al kirin le surgieron alas de dragón y sus cuernos crecieron. A la cebra le creció la crin y le surgieron alas como si fuesen hojas. Al kelpie aparte de crecerle la crin, aparecieron alas que parecían aletas. Al unicornio creciendo también la crin, le surgieron grandes alas. Todos estos desarrollaron su fuerza y poder como una marcada musculatura.

Eye Falcon: ¿Y ahora qué han hecho?

Insigth: Se han convertido en Súper destinianos.

Zola: ¿En serio pueden esos convertirse en súper destinianos?

Vulcania: ¿Súper destinianos? ¿Qué es eso?

Pure: Si realmente se han transformado en súper destinianos como lo hacen Dawn, puede que tengamos problemas.

Mistic. ¿Lo dices en serio?

Dusk: Ahora sí que nos espera una pelea difícil.

Ocelot: Bueno. Retos más grandes nos hemos enfrentado.

Comentaba el grupo. Mientras Dawn y Holy Blade seguían enfrentandose contra Caronte donde de momento el combate entre los tres estaba bastante igualado, así hasta que Arek intervino.

Caronte de repente sintió algo en su cuerpo y sus ojos brillaron con un rojo oscuro. Acto seguido gritó a la vez que un aura oscura rodeaba su cuerpo y su pelaje se volvía más oscuro que antes. Dawn y Holy Blade retrocedieron al sentir el repentino y enorme aumento de poder de Caronte.

Blade: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Dawn: No lo sé. De repente su maná ha aumentando a niveles enormes.

Comentaban ambos sementales, impresionados por el repentino aumento de poder de Caronte, mientras el súper destiniano oscuro sintiendo su nuevo poder, comentó.

Caronte: Este poder...Sí. Es como me lo contaron. Ja, ja, ja. Me siento incluso capaz de destruir a los mismísimos omnipotentes Madre y Padre. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el híbrido mientras dejaba que todo el poder oscuro invadiera su cuerpo. Una dura batalla les esperaba al grupo aparte de la que se estaba ya librando entre los ejércitos aliados y enemigos.

Mientras tanto en el interior del complejo. Los seis contenedores que contenían los híbridos destiniados creados recientemente, mientras cinco de ellos estaban ya abiertos, el sexto aun no se había abierto todavía, hasta que la figura equina que estaba dentro se le iluminaron los ojos y el contenedor empezó a abrirse.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	47. Furia de una Madre Murciélago

**Furia de una Madre Murciélago**

En la base de los robots controlados por Legión, continuaba la intensa batalla entre las tropas aliadas contra los robots de legión.

Los robots modelo OR-14 y algunos robots de asalto disparaban incesante sus armas, hasta que unas cuchillas invisibles por parte de los cazadores de sombras los despedazaron. Dichos cazadores tras destruir a los robots enemigos, tuvieron que salir corriendo para evadir los disparos de unos robots zancudos con forma de araña que disparaban sobre ellos.

Las arañas robots perseguían a los cazadores donde su invisibilidad no servía de nada, ya que dichos robots tenían capacidad de detención.

Un puesto de artillería de la fuerza FORCE, apuntaron con sus armas a dichas arañas y dispararon contra éstas, provocando con sus disparos la destrucción de dichas arañas y salvando así a los cazadores de sombras.

Varias tropas FORCE compuesto por varias razas y varios acechadores, estaban bajo una trinchera disparando al enemigo, hasta que tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto para evitar los disparos de unas naves de Legión. Ahí los soldados con lanzacohetes, dispararon sus armas contra las naves logrando causar daños y derribar algunas naves, pero aun así quedaban varias naves que aun podían seguir atacándolos.

Por fortuna para las tropas aliadas, llegaron las naves prisma donde de inmediato concentraron sus rayos amplificadores contra las naves y en cuestión de minutos lograron destruir dichas naves.

En medio de la batalla, el grupo combatía contra Nébula y Unicross junto con sus seguidores, donde la cosa se complicó cuando los híbridos destinianos se convirtieron en súper destinianos híbridos y Caronte obtuvo el gran poder proporcionado por Arek el Absoluto, aumentando así los problemas.

Nébula: Ja, ja, ja. Ahora si que vais a ser destruidos.

Decía Nebula mientras un aura de oscuridad la rodeaba y fue creciendo hasta adoptar la forma de un enorme cuervo. Acto seguido lanzó dicho cuervo en dirección hacia Darkwing donde la chica murciélago se defendió.

Dark: ¡No caeremos ante tus abominaciones, Nébula! ¡Murciélago de Niebla!

Alzó la voz Darkwing, creando un gran murciélago hecho de niebla y lanzarlo contra el ataque de Nébula. Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, anulándose mutuamente en una fuerte explosión.

Nébula se teletransportó a varios metros por detrás de Darkwing e intentó darla con un tridente oscuro creado con su magia y lanzado por ésta. Darkwing rápidamente se giró y lo neutralizó con un golpe de su Dark Repulser.

Dark: ¡Tus trucos no servirán conmigo!

Darkwing disparó ahora un rayo desde su espada contra Nébula, donde la yegua oscura alzando el vuelo lo esquivó.

Nébula: Entonces quizás esto sea diferente. Je, je, je.

La yegua iluminó su cuerpo y del suelo surgieron infinidad de garras que iban directas hacia Darkwing. La chica murciélago alzó el vuelo para evitar las garras que querían atraparla. Parecía que se había librado de ellas, pero dichas garras se extendieron desde el suelo y empezaron a perseguir a Darkwing allá donde fuera.

Dark: Diantres, son rápidas.

Nébula: Ja, ja, ja. Y eso no es todo.

La yegua oscuro creó otro cuervo de energía oscura de gran tamaño y la lanzó contra Darkwing, obligando a esta última a tratar de esquivarlo, pero haciendo que al final fuese atrapada por las garras y golpeada violentamente contra el suelo. Darkwing estaba inmovilizada de brazos y piernas incluyendo sus alas.

Nébula: Ahora si que estás atrapada.

Decía Nébula con una sonrisa perversa, mientras descendía al suelo y fue creando una guadaña de oscuridad a la vez que avanzaba hacia Darkwing que aun seguía inmovilizada contra el suelo.

Nébula: ¡Hora de morir!

Alzaba la voz la yegua que había alzado la guadaña, para luego bajarla de golpe hacia Darkwing cuya hoja estaba aproximándose a su rostro. Dicha hoja estuvo a punto de alcanzar el rostro de Darkwing, hasta que de golpe la chica murciélago se convirtió en niebla y desapareció de vista.

Nébula se sorprendió cuando su hoja se clavó en el suelo y sin rastro de la chica murciélago.

Nébula: ¿Dónde rayos está?

Dark: ¡Aquí! ¡Atomic Blast!

Apareció de nuevo Darkwing de una nube de niebla para volver a materializarse, y lanzar una potente Atomic Blast en dirección hacia Nébula. La yegua oscura la pilló por sorpresa eso y de forma instintiva intentó crear una barrera mágica para protegerse del ataque, pero el ataque de Darkwing era tan potente y Nébula apenas tuvo tiempo de preparar sus defensas, que la barrera fue destruida por el ataque y la yegua oscura acabó retrocediendo.

Dark: ¡Hora de pararte los pies!

Decía Darkwing avanzando hacia Nébula y lanzando su espada, donde ahí la yegua oscura la bloqueó con su guadaña oscura.

Nébula: ¡No te creas que con eso me detendrás, estupida murciélago!

Ambas empezaron su combate en un incesante choque de armas.

Onyx y Silver Lion se enfrentaban a Unicross y a su poderosa capacidad de hacer hasta cinco hechizos a la vez.

Unicross: ¡Sentid el poder de un autentico híbrido elegido!

Alzaba la voz el híbrido, creando primero un hechizo donde del suelo surgieron unos chorros de una sustancia verde. Onyx y Silver Lion retrocedieron para evitar aquella extraña sustancia verde, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que todo el suelo estaba cubierto por aquella sustancia. En ese momento el híbrido realizó otro hechizo donde lanzó desde sus cinco cuernos unos rayos de fuego donde impactaron en dicha sustancia, haciendo que se prendieran en llamas.

Onyx: ¡Cuidado, Silver! Esa sustancia es por lo visto, inflamable.

Advertía el guardia nocturno alzando el vuelo mientras Silver Lion fue corriendo para evitar las llamas, así hasta que el león se dio la vuelta y cogiendo aire, lanzó un fuerte rugido que creó una onda de sonido que neutralizó las llamas.

Unicross sonriendo perversamente, creó otros hechizos donde primero hizo temblar la tierra hasta resquebrajarla, haciendo que Silver Lion tuviera problemas para desplazarse. Al mismo tiempo había convocado el híbrido una tormenta donde caían rayos a la posición de Onyx, donde el bat pony tenía que moverse rápido para esquivar los ataques y evitar ser fulminado por los rayos eléctricos.

Night Terror: (Ten cuidado, Onyx. Si Silver Lion y tú no andáis con cuidado, podéis acabar fulminados).

Advertía el fénix oscuro aun fusionado con Onyx.

Onyx: Ya lo he notado.

Contestaba el bat pony, mientras concentraba el poder de su armadura para lanzar un rayo contra Unicross. El híbrido simplemente se protegió con una barrera mágica.

Night Terror: (Amigo. No te centres simplemente en lanzar rayos mágicos. Prueba otra cosa).

Le llamaba la atención el fénix en la mente de Onyx. El bat pony un tanto molesto, le contestó.

Onyx: Amigo. Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy un bat pony y no un usuario de la magia.

Unicross: ¿Con quién hablas, inútil?

Le decía Unicross creando a ambos lados del pegaso, dos sólidas paredes de piedra. Del suelo emergió un gran puño de piedra. De arriba un gran pie de piedra, de alante y atrás unos arietes de piedra. Todos éstos rodeando al bat pony, cortando cualquier ruta de escape.

Onyx y Night Terror: Oh, oh...

Finalmente todos los ataques se concentraron en un mismo punto, provocando un gran estruendo de roca y piedra.

Unicross: Ja, ja, ja. Ya acabé con ese inútil bat pony.

Se jactaba el híbrido seguro de haber eliminado al bat pony, hasta que recibió un potente rayo en la espalda que le causo bastante daño. El híbrido se giró y para su sorpresa, vio ahí al bat pony completamente ileso.

Unicross: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo es qué sigues vivo? ¿Cómo rayos has salido de ahí?

Onyx: Por pura suerte más bien. Simplemente quería salir y la magia de la armadura me teletransportó, justo detrás de ti.

Night Terror: (Sí, je, je, je. Conmigo fusionado, tienes habilidades comparables a un unicornio de alto nivel.

Onyx: Cosa que se agradece.

Respondió Onyx con una sonrisa. Unicross molesto, exclamó.

Unicross: ¡Habrás tenido suerte esta vez! ¡Pero ahora te voy a hacer pedazos!

Silver Lion: ¡No si te lo hago yo a ti antes! ¡Garra Platino!

Alzaba la voz Silver Lion que saltó hacia Unicross estando este último distraído por el ataque que recibió antes de Onyx, permitiendo al león golpear con su zarpa para causarle daños. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, el león le agarró con sus dientes de la armadura y lo lanzó al aire. Ahí el león empezó a iluminar su cuerpo con una luz plateada brillante, saltó hacia Unicross y como una estela, fue golpeando una y otra vez contra el hibrido provocándole fuertes daños. Finalmente el león le dio un zarpazo final que lo mandó estrellarse contra el suelo.

Silver Lion aterrizaba por el suelo, mientras Onyx se reunía con él.

Onyx: Buen trabajo, Silver Lion.

Silver Lion: Gracias, Onyx.

Pero la calma no duró mucho cuando en el lugar donde cayó Unicross, estalló en pedazos y ahí surgió éste completamente furioso.

Unicross: ¡Malditos seáis! ¡Ahora si que os pienso borrar del mapa!

Rugía furioso el híbrido, mientras Onyx y Silver Lion se ponían en guardia enfrente de éste.

Mientras tanto, Red Fire y Ultimate se enfrentaban al hibrido pegaso súper destiniano, donde este último les daba serios problemas debido a su aumento considerable de poder.

Ambos fueron lanzados de un golpe contra el suelo con dureza. No se quedaron mucho tiempo en el suelo porque tuvieron que levantarse para evitar un poderoso ataque de viento destructor creado por el maná del hibrido.

Red: Ultimate. Tú eres un destiniano ¿Puedes hacer algo parecido a lo que se ha convertido ese bestia?

Le preguntaba Red Fire al pegaso, mientras ésta con sus Fire Hank, disparaba potentes rayos de fuego contra el híbrido tratando de derribarlo. El hibrido simplemente voló a alta velocidad por alrededor creando un torbellino donde a través de su boca se tragó el ataque de la yegua y lo lanzó a otro lado. Ultimate un tanto dudoso, la respondió.

Ultimate: Bueno...Quitando a Dawn, Pure y a Insigth. De momento yo no puedo adoptar forma de súper destiniana.

Ante la respuesta dada por el pegaso, Red Fire rotó los ojos y finalmente ahí dijo.

Red: Al final me voy a tener que ocuparme yo y utilizar mi forma suprema.

Ultimate: ¿Qué planeas hacer, preciosa?

Red: Lo vas a ver ¡Modo Solar!

El cuerpo de Red Fire se cubrió de intenso fuego, haciendo que Ultimate retrocediera un tanto sorprendido. Cuando el fuego desapareció, Ultimate pudo ver a la yegua por fin, pero con un aspecto distinto.

Ahora Red Fire tenía su pelaje de color azul como si fuera su fuego azul, sus alas y crin eran de fuego rojo intenso. Su cuerpo irradiaba fuego y calor.

Ultimate: Madre mía...Ahora si que eres una autentica yegua ardiente. Como a mí me gustan.

Comentaba el pegaso, enormemente impresionado por el cambio de aspecto de la yegua, donde para él era increíblemente hermosa y atractiva. Red Fire ignorando el comentario del pegaso, dijo.

Red: Bien. Hora de acabar con ese híbrido.

Decía la yegua. El híbrido pegaso voló hacia ella y Red Fire hizo lo mismo. Ambos alzaron sus cascos y lanzaron un doble puñetazo donde sus cascos chocaron contra el otro, provocando una onda de impacto que sacudió todo a su alrededor. Acto seguido los dos empezaron con una veloz y frenética lluvia de puñetazos entre ambos.

Ultimate veía en parte impresionado la pelea, pero también sintiendo que se sentía algo aparte.

Ultimate: Mejor me uno a la pelea, o al final me van a decir que dejo que esa lindura lo haga todo. Aunque para esto solo puedo hacer una cosa.

El pegaso aflojó un poco el listón que ataba su coleta. En ese momento su fuerza inexplicablemente aumentó enormemente. Acto seguido se lanzó hacia donde estaba Red Fire combatiendo contra el híbrido y antes de que este último tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, recibió un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Ultimate que lo mandó a volar y estrellarse contra unos vehículos destruidos.

Red: Curioso. De repente te notó más fuerte ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Preguntaba curiosa la alicornio transformada al notar que el pegaso era mucho más fuerte que antes. Ultimate dedicando una sonrisa a la yegua, la respondió.

Ultimate: Es difícil de explicar. Lo que si puedo decirte es que soy victima de una maldición que en cierto modo, me da una fuerza enorme muy difícil de controlar. El listón de mi coleta limita esa fuerza a un grado en que la pueda controlar, y solo la aflojo lo justo cuando me hace falta mayor fuerza.

Explicaba el pegaso mientras Red Fire asentía.

Red: Ya veo, curioso.

Ultimate vio algo y apartó a la yegua.

Ultimate: ¡Cuidado!

Advertía el semental agarrando a la yegua sin importar las llamas (lo curioso es que pese a todo, el pegaso no sintió quemaduras), la apartó de un golpe de viento proveniente del híbrido que había lanzado contra éstos.

Ultimate: Por poco.

Decía Ultimate alzando el vuelo, teniendo a Red Fire en brazos.

Red: Vaya. Gracias, ultimate.

Ultimate: Je, je, je. De nada, linda.

Red: Bueno. Ya que estamos fuera de peligro ¿Podrías soltarme? Y de paso, dejar de tocarme el flanco.

Le decía en parte molesta la yegua, porque el pegaso la agarraba con un casco precisamente del flanco. Ultimate riéndose un poco, la respondió.

Ultimate: Perdona, linda. Tenía que llevarte de algún modo. Además es culpa tuya por tener tan buen cu...

No pudo continuar hablando el pegaso, porque la yegua mirando feo al semental, hizo que su fuego si pudiera quemar al pegaso, haciendo que la soltara mientras se quejaba de dolor.

Ultimate: ¡Au, au, au! Tampoco es para ponerse así, mujer.

Red: ¡Céntrate en el combate y cállate, tarugo!...Genial...Ya hablo como Eye Fox cuando se lo dice a Vulcan.

El pegaso hibrido se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el dúo, donde éstos se echaron cada uno a un lado para esquivarlo. Ahí lanzó un puñetazo el hibrido a Ultimate donde éste lo esquivó y de inmediato contraatacó con una patada con voltereta hacia atrás que dio en el mentón del híbrido.

Red: ¡Puño Atómico!

Red Fire cargando su casco derecho de puro fuego azul ardiente, arreó un poderoso puñetazo al híbrido que lo mandó al cielo. Ahí la yegua juntando sus cascos, dejó que Ultimate se apoyara de sus patas traseras en ellas y ahí la yegua le dio impulso, permitiendo al pegaso alcanzar en poco tiempo su máxima velocidad.

El híbrido en el cielo, lanzó bombas de aire creados por su maná, tratando de dar al pegaso, pero Ultimate lograba esquivarlos todos. Finalmente llegó hasta el híbrido golpeando duramente con su cabeza al estómago, sacando así todo el aire que el híbrido tenía.

Ultimate no se detuvo y antes de que tuviera tiempo de recuperarse, empezó a darle múltiples patadas todas al rostro del híbrido, luego volando a toda velocidad por alrededor del híbrido, creó un tornado que lo tenía atrapado. Ahí Ultimate fue volando a toda velocidad como un misil, atravesando varias veces el tornado y golpeando sin parar al híbrido. Así hasta que el híbrido ya harto, pegó un grito liberando todo su maná y deshaciendo el tornado a la vez que repelía el tornado creado por Ultimate.

Ultimate: Vaya. No es nada fácil ocuparse de él.

Decía el pegaso hasta que el híbrido a toda velocidad le dio una patada que lo mandó hacia el suelo. El híbrido voló para tratar de matarlo, hasta que se interpuso Red Fire por medio.

Red: ¡Puño de Dragón Ascendiente!

Gritó Red Fire mientras su casco se prendía en fuego y realizando un potente gancho ascendente giratorio sobre si misma, golpeó al híbrido quedando éste envuelto en llamas donde sufrió intensos daños. Aquello permitió que Ultimate se recuperase en el aire antes de que pudiera estrellarse contra el suelo.

Ultimate: Gracias, hermosa. Te debo una.

Red Fire simplemente sonrió. Luego la yegua lanzó un potente chorro de fuego azul que golpeó al híbrido y lo mandó ascender a gran altura hacia el cielo. Ahí la yegua voló a toda velocidad dejando una estela de fuego azul y rojo tras de sí y sin perder tiempo, agarró al híbrido y sin soltarle, fue descendiendo con él boca abajo a toda velocidad.

Red Fire: ¡Pilerdrive de Fuego!

Gritaba Red Fire mientras giraba sobre sí misma con el híbrido, formando por alrededor un espiral de fuego que descendía a toda velocidad contra el suelo. Finalmente el espiral chocó contra el suelo provocando una gran explosión de fuego.

Red Fire saltando del lugar de explosión, se reunió con Ultimate que voló hacia ésta. Ahí ambos vieron emerger al híbrido herido y con quemaduras, como una ala destruida por el fuego.

Red: Hora de terminar con esto ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Dragón Infernal!

 **Música Finisher.**

Las llamas de Red Fire se intensificaba, a la vez que iban ascendiendo hasta adoptar la forma de un enorme dragón chino de fuego azul y rojo, cuyo cuerpo era bastante largo.

Ultimate: Carai. Eso mola, chica ardiente.

Comentaba el pegaso, impresionado por lo que estaba logrando hacer la yegua. El híbrido se iba acercando hacia éstos y Red Fire viendo eso, sonrió de forma maliciosa a la vez que le decía a éste.

Red: Bueno, amigo. Ha sido divertido, pero es hora de enviarte al lugar donde van a los de su clase ¡A arder en el infierno!

Dijo esto la yegua, mandando al dragón hacia el híbrido, donde ahí lo atrapó con sus afilados dientes. Ahí el dragón ascendió con el híbrido por el cielo hasta el espacio, directo hacia el sol y una vez dentro, hubo una potente erupción solar en dicho sol que prácticamente desintegró por completo al híbrido.

Red: Esto ya está.

Ultimate. Whoa. Eso ha sido una pasada, hermosa.

La felicitaba el pegaso, mientras Red Fire sonreía.

Insigth y Eye Falcon combatían contra el súper hibrido kirin, donde pese a todos sus ataques, no parecía que ninguno lograba siquiera arañar la dura piel del híbrido.

Eye Falcon: Esto es el colmo. Ninguno de nuestros ataques le hace el más mínimo efecto.

Comentaba el francotirador, que pese a estar disparando con su rifle especial con disparos guiados, ninguno lograba siquiera atravesar las duras escamas del kirin híbrido. Ahí el híbrido se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el francotirador, tratando de aplastarlo con su garra. Eye Falcon saltó para atrás para esquivarlo y el híbrido rompió en pedazos el suelo. Insight saltando sobre él, le dio una fuerte patada al rostro, pero no le hizo efecto alguno ya que fue como golpear contra un muro de acero.

Insigth: Los ataques físicos no son nada efectivos contra él.

Eye Falcon: Podría probar con disparos de puntas perforantes para ver si así logramos hacerle algo.

Insigth: Yo en cambio, intentaré otra cosa ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritó Insight en la última parte y ahí su cuerpo brilló. Eye Falcon notó que su compañero estaba haciendo algo extraño.

Eye Falcon: ¿Qué haces?

Eye Falcon no obtuvo respuesta, pero enseguida pudo ver lo que había hecho el unicornio. Ahora Insight tenía unas extrañas alas transparentes como de una mariposa, como su crin había crecido bastante.

Eye Falcon: ¿Y eso?

Insigth: Mi forma súper destiniana. Parecido a lo que hace mi amigo Dawn.

Contestó el ahora unicornio alado, mientras Eye Falcon asentía. Mientras tanto, el híbrido kirin lanzó una llamarada contra ambos unicornios.

Eye Falcon: ¡A cubierto!

Eye Falcon se apartó mientras Insigth fue volando directo hacia el híbrido y ahí trató de conectarle un puñetazo, pero el híbrido lo bloqueó con su brazo e intentó golpear al unicornio con su garra. Insigth retrocedió para evitar el ataque, pero el híbrido no desistió y empezó a lanzar múltiples zarpazos donde el unicornio empleaba toda su agilidad para esquivarlo y luego un coletazo por parte del híbrido donde si Insigth no lo hubiera evitado, lo habría pulverizado como la roca que fue destrozada por el impacto de la cola del kirin.

Insigth: ¡Ahora yo!

Insigth se lanzó al ataque esquivando una nueva llamarada por parte del híbrido por lo bajo, aprovechó para realizar un fuerte gancho ascendente bajo el mentón del híbrido que lo mandó a volar. Iba a atacar de nuevo, pero el híbrido lanzó ahora lava por la boca, obligando a Insigth a crear una barrera mágica para protegerse.

Eye Falcon: ¡Apártate, Insigth! ¡Que lo machaco!

Le avisaba el francotirador y el unicornio haciendo caso a éste, se apartó para dar paso a Eye Falcon apuntando la Mirage Bullet al híbrido y ahí disparó un tipo de munición especial perforante de alto calibre.

El híbrido alzó sus garras donde trató de detener el impacto de la bala con mucho esfuerzo.

Eye Falcon: Vamos...Vamos...¡Vamos!

Decía Eye Falcon, esperando que su bala lograra traspasar las duras defensas del híbrido. Tras mucho esfuerzo, el kirin híbrido logró desviar la bala donde impactó en un tanque robot donde dicha bala lo atravesó de lado a lado sin esfuerzo alguno.

Eye Falcon: ¡Maldición! No he logrado acabar con él.

Insigth: Pero no ha salido de una pieza. Has logrado al menos herirlo.

Le decía el unicornio alado, señalando las garras del kirin donde se mostraban varias heridas provocadas por la bala lanzada por Eye Falcon. Aquello animó algo al francotirador.

Eye Falcon: Entonces eso significa que podemos herirlo y debilitarlo. Solo necesito dispara otra bala perforante más potente y lograr un blanco perfecto.

Insigth: Eso dejalo de mi cuenta.

Para dar tiempo al francotirador, Insigth voló al encuentro del híbrido y ahí empezó a combatirlo cuerpo a cuerpo, tratando de usar su mente súper avanzada para prever los ataques de su oponente. Aun así no era fácil. porque en ocasiones el híbrido era impredecible en la mayoría de los casos.

Mientras tanto, Eye Falcon con su rifle especial, tras colocar una bala perforante de la mayor potencia que tenía, apuntaba con su arma esperando un blanco claro contra su enemigo.

Eye Falcon: Bien. Debo apuntar con sumo cuidado.

El francotirador se preparaba para disparar, mientras Insigth seguía peleando contra el híbrido con gran intensidad. Finalmente Eye Falcon le dio la señal.

Eye Falcon: ¡Ahora, Insigth!

Aviso Eye Falcon disparando su rifle y la bala iba a toda velocidad hacia su enemigo. Insigth viendo eso, se apartó para dar vía libre y tratar que la bala impactara en el hibrido, pero por desgracia el hibrido logró esquivarla echándose a un lado.

Insigth: ¡Ha fallado!

Eye Falcon: Tranquilo. Como ya sabes, cualquier bala disparada con mi arma, tiene efecto teledirigido.

Respondía el francotirador y como había dicho éste, la bala se giró formando una parábola, para dirigirse hacia el híbrido. El kirin híbrido esquivaba los disparos con enorme velocidad, dificultando que la bala le pudiera dar.

Eye Falcon: Es demasiado rápido. Va a ser difícil que le de la bala. Tendré que disparar otra.

Insigth: No será necesario, Eye Falcon.

El unicornio destiniano había logrado atrapar por detrás al híbrido sujetándole los brazos, asegurándose así que no se pudiera mover.

Eye Falcon: ¿Qué haces?

Insigth: Impedir que se pueda mover. Así la bala le atravesará.

Eye Falcon: ¡Idiota! ¡A ti también te atravesará!

Insigth: Tranquilo. Lo tengo todo calculado.

El híbrido trataba de sacudirse para quitarse de encima al destiniano, pero Insigth lo tenía bien sujeto para impedir que se apartara de la trayectoria del disparo. Eye Falcon fue corriendo para sacar al unicornio para evitar que hiciera semejante locura.

Todo iba a cámara lenta. Eye Falcon se daba la mayor prisa posible, mientras la bala se dirigía hacia donde estaban Insigth y el híbrido.

Pese a todos los esfuerzos de Eye Falcon para tratar de salvar a Insigth, la bala finalmente alzando tanto al híbrido como a Insigth, siendo los dos atravesados al mismo.

Eye Falcon: ¡Nooo!

Gritó alarmado Eye Falcon al ver que el unicornio había sido atravesado al igual que el híbrido, quedando ambos con un gran agujero en el pecho. Eye Falcon ya empezaba a lamentar no haber llegado antes para salvarlo, hasta que vio que el cuerpo de Insigth se tornaba en fuego y desapareció.

Eye Falcon: ¿Pero qué?

Insigth: Tranquilo, Eye Falcon. Estoy bien.

El francotirador se sorprendió al ver al unicornio a su lado, todo sonriente y sin ningún rasguño.

Eye Falcon: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?

Insigth: Era un clon de fuego que creé para detener al híbrido y así asegurarnos de que tu bala le llegara a dar. Brillante ¿No?

Explicaba todo sonriente el unicornio con una alegre sonrisa. Eye Falcon en cambio, le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza del unicornio y todo enfadado le dijo a éste.

Eye Falcon: ¡Idiota! ¿No pudiste avisarme antes? ¡Menudo susto me has dado! Ya sentía que se me iba a salir el núcleo de energía por la garganta.

Le decía todo enfadado el francotirador a Insigth, mientras el unicornio sobandose la cabeza por el golpe, le respondió adolorido.

Insigth: ¡Au! Lamento haberte asustado, pero el tiempo apremiaba y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y no tuve tiempo de avisarte.

Ambos discutían hasta que escucharon al híbrido levantarse con un gran agujero en el pecho. Un agujero donde poco a poco se iba regenerando.

Eye Falcon: Ya hablaremos luego. Hay que aprovechar ahora que está debilitado para acabar con él.

Comentaba el francotirador, mientras preparaba ya su arma.

Eye Falcon: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Disparo Certero!

 **Música Finisher.**

Eye Falcon cargaba su Mirage Bullet, para luego apuntar con el arma al híbrido donde éste aun seguía de pie.

Eye Falcon: Donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala. Y donde pongo la bala, pongo al blanco. Y donde pongo al blanco, es al que elimino de un disparo.

Decía el francotirador, teniendo ya al híbrido bajo la mirilla del arma. Finalmente realizó un poderoso disparo de energía que dejaba una línea de energía tras de sí. Dicho disparo iba velozmente donde el híbrido, donde le atravesó completamente.

Eye Falcon: En el blanco.

Decía el francotirador dando la espalda al híbrido, mientras el kirin híbrido le surgían rayos por alrededor de su cuerpo, cayó al suelo para luego estallar en pedazos.

Insigth: ¡Toma ya! Menudo disparo.

Le felicitaba el unicornio al francotirador, mientras Eye Falcon ahí simplemente sonrió.

Eye Falcon: Gracias. Aunque tu actuación fue fundamental para vencer al híbrido.

Insigth: Je, je, je. Gracias, amigo.

Vulcania y Zola combatían contra la cebra destiniana en su forma súper, dando a esta última un gran poder para convocar plantas gigantes entre ellas unas enormes plantas carnívoras.

Vulcania: Tú eres de las plantas raras, Zola ¿No puedes hacer algo?

Le preguntaba la yegua donde ésta armada con los Puños de León, iba destrozando con fuertes golpes a las plantas carnívoras. Zola armado con una espadas de afilada madera como una armadura gruesa y dura, mientras iba cortando plantas, la contestó.

Zola: Lo estoy intentando, pero su control sobre las plantas es muy superior al mío. Mucho me temo que poco puedo hacer contra las plantas.

Explicaba la cebra, disculpándose por no poder detener a las plantas asesinas. Vulcania con tono serio, comentó.

Vulcania: Entonces habrá que hacer esto de otra forma.

Decía esto la yegua, mientra sacaba su torreta plegable automática. Zola cortando de raíz una planta carnívora, la preguntó a ésta.

Zola: ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Vulcania: Muy simple ¡Fusión Nuclear!

Alzó la voz Vulcania, mientras se escuchaba el sonido como de un reactor nuclear proveniente de la armadura de la yegua y ahí su armadura pasó a su forma alterna al igual que la torreta.

Zola: Pero ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

Vulcan: Sacar la artillería pesada, guapo.

Decía la yegua tras la máscara de la armadura, mientras de sus cascos sacaba dos sables de energía roja de gran envergadura. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó hacia las plantas y ahí lanzó tajos con sus espadas de energía, donde un simple contacto bastaba para incinerar a las plantas. La torreta estaba disparando balas de energía a la vez que cohetes, arrasando con todo lo que se cruzase en su línea de tiro. Sobraba decir que Zola estaba impresionado por lo que era capaz de hacer Vulcania.

Zola: Vaya. Eso si que impresiona.

Comentaba la cebra, mientras veía a Vulcania abrirse paso entre las plantas e iba directa hacia la cebra súper destiniana.

Vulcania: ¡Hora de machacarte, amigo!

Decía Vulcania alzando sus brazos y por ellas disparar dos potentes chorros de fuego contra el híbrido. El híbrido ahí pegó un salto impulsado por sus alas y ahí lanzó un ataque en forma de hojas afiladas contra la yegua, donde ahí Vulcania orientó sus lanzallamas para incinerar las hojas.

Zola para no quedarse atrás, usando unas raíces creadas por él para columpiarse entre los árboles, se lanzó hacia el híbrido para tratar de golpear con sus látigos. Ahí el híbrido lanzó una esfera de maná para tratar de librarse de él, pero Zola logró esquivarlo haciéndose a un lado y emplear uno de sus látigos para agarrar del brazo y tirar de él donde obviamente el híbrido se resistió, cosa que Zola había previsto.

Zola aprovechando el impulso, la cebra se columpió para dar un giro y cuando pasó por encima del híbrido, concentró maná en su casco y ahí dio un fuerte golpe a la espalda del híbrido.

Zola: ¡Ya te tengo!

Celebraba la cebra, pero el híbrido resultó ser más resistente de lo esperando y lanzando un fuerte gritó donde liberó su maná, creó una ventolera que se llevó volando a la cebra por el cielo.

Zola: ¡Uoahhhhh!

Gritaba la cebra mientras el híbrido se dirigía hacia éste a la vez que creaba una espada gruesa de fila madera y con intención de matar a Zola con dicha arma, pero justo antes de llegar hasta Zola, Vulcania que estaba volando con unos reactores y unas alas tipo jet, se interpuso en su camino.

Vulcania: ¡Ni un paso!

Exclamó Vulcania donde concentrando energía en los Puños de León y en sus Cañones Gemelos potenciados por la técnica de la Fusión Nuclear, arreó un potente puñetazo al rostro del híbrido que lo detuvo, y luego disparó los Cañones Gemelos a plena potencia, se deshizo del híbrido donde lo mandó estrellarse contra el suelo.

Zola iba cayendo hasta que su casco fue atrapado por el de Vulcania, o más bien por la boca dentada del Puño de León.

Vulcania: Te tengo.

Zola: Vaya. Gracias, Vulcania.

Agradecía la cebra, mientras Vulcania dejando a éste en el suelo, sonrió mientras le respondía.

Vulcania: De nada.

El híbrido volvió a levantarse, mientras Zola y Vulcania se ponían en guardia.

Zola: Ese hibrido aun sigue resistiendo.

Vulcania: No por mucho tiempo.

Respondía Vulcania mientras se ponía al lado de su torreta potenciada.

Zola: ¿Qué planeas?

Vulcania: Lo vas a ver enseguida ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Artillería Nuclear!

 **Música Finisher**

Vulcania se sentaba encima de su torreta, donde esta última se transformaba en una torreta gigante con cabina donde Vulcania se metió dentro de ésta. Dentro de la cabina, Vulcania apuntó al híbrido con la mirilla del cristal de la cabina, más una mirilla láser doble que provenían de los cañones.

Vulcania: Hora de mandar a paseo a ese hibrido tan feo.

Decía Vulcania donde de inmediato empezó a disparar con una enorme salva de disparos de energía y múltiples misiles explosivos de gran calibre.

El híbrido fue acribillado primero por los disparos que prácticamente atravesaban su cuerpo. Luego alcanzado por los misiles, provocando enormes explosiones.

Vulcania: ¡Y para terminar!

Los cañones dobles empezaron a acumular energía, para luego liberarla en forma de enorme disparo de gran envergadura, donde dicho disparó cubrió por completo al híbrido hasta desintegrarlo por completo.

Vulcania volvía a su estado normal como su torreta.

Vulcania: Esto ya está.

Zola: Vaya, amiga. Al final la tecnología si que tiene algo que ofrecer después de todo.

Vulcania: Sí, amigo. Al igual que la naturaleza, la cual hay que respetarla.

Contestó la yegua con una sonrisa al igual que la cebra.

Mistic y Pure se enfrentaban al kelpie hibrido súper destiniano. El híbrido lanzaba flechas de agua, donde Pure lanzaba las suyas tratando de neutralizarlas. Por desgracia las del híbrido eran más fuertes y destruían las de Pure con suma facilidad. Mistic y Pure tuvieron que esquivar sus ataques.

Mistic: Parece que nos lo va a poner difícil.

Pure: Eso me temo, amiga.

El híbrido empleando sus poderes, creó una enorme ola en dirección hacia Mistic y Pure, donde los pilló justo encima de ellos.

El híbrido pensó que había acabado con ellos, pero su sorpresa fue ver que ambos estaba ilesos y lograron sortear las olas, cada uno a su manera.

Mistic con un traje de baño rojo y con una tabla de surf, estaba surfeando por la cresta de la ola, mientras Pure lo hacía por encima de la ola.

Mistic: No te librarás de nosotros tan fácilmente.

Pure: Por supuesto. Y mucho menos cuando haga yo esto ¡Ahhhh...!

El cuerpo del semental brilló donde como en los otros, cambió de aspecto. Ahora le surgieron unas grandes alas que parecían aletas. Su crin y cola se hicieron más largas.

Mistic: ¿Y eso?

Pure: Resumiendo. Ahora soy un súper destiniano.

Mistic: ¿Un súper destiniano?

Pure: Ya hablaremos luego. Ahora debemos ocuparnos de ese tipo.

El híbrido kelpie creó una gran serpiente de agua que fue directo hacia el grupo. Mistic que aun surfeaba, logró pegar un salto y posarse en la espalda del dragón de agua y hacer surf por ella.

Pure a su vez, se introdujo dentro del dragón a través de su boca, y fue nadando como un delfín a toda velocidad en dirección al híbrido destiniano. Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, el kelpie salió del agua y ahí lanzó un potente puñetazo contra el híbrido donde este último se cubrió con sus brazos para protegerse del ataque.

Mistic: ¡No te olvides de mí, majo!

Decía Mistic con un disfraz de macera, portando en sus brazos un enorme martillo gigante y con ella aplastó al híbrido contra el suelo.

Parecía que había acabo con el híbrido, pero por debajo del mazo se escurría el agua, donde de inmediato adoptaron forma de arpones que fueron directos hacia Mistic.

Pure: ¡Cuidado!

Rápidamente Pure lanzó un látigo de agua, donde la ató de la cintura de la sorprendida yegua y la sacó de ahí para evitar ser atravesado por los arpones de agua creados por el híbrido. Pure la agarró en brazos cuando tiró fuerte de ella.

Pure: ¿Estás bien?

Mistic: Sí ¡Cuidado!

Advertía Mistic y ella como el kelpie se echaron a volar para esquivar un trombo de agua lanzado por el hibrido.

Mistic: ¡Ya me tiene harta! ¡Toma plomo!

Decía Mistic ahora disfrazada de soldado y armada con una enorme ametralladora pesada unida mediante un cable a una gran mochila de carga, disparó centenares de balas contra el hibrido, pero como agua, las balas lo atravesaban como si nada para molestia de la yegua. Mistic cambiando de estrategia, se puso ahora un traje de guerrera vikinga y armada con una sólida espada, cargó contra el híbrido e intento cortarlo en pedazos, pero sin ningún resultado. Hasta ahora todos sus ataques pasaban sobre el híbrido como agua fuese.

Mistic: Maldita sea ¿Es qué nada funciona?

Comentaba frustrada la yegua, mientras el híbrido creaba una espada de agua y con ella intentó partir en dos a Mistic. La yegua se echó para atrás para evitar el ataque, pero al final el híbrido logró hacerla un leve corte en el pecho de la yegua. El híbrido intentó atacarla de nuevo, hasta que Pure intervino y con su casco impregnado en agua, lanzó un puñetazo en todo el rostro que lo mandó a volar.

Pure: Mistic. Ten cuidado. Esa cosa parece que es capaz de tomar consistencia en agua y así evitar los ataques.

La comentaba el kelpie a la yegua donde ésta se sujetaba el pecho donde recibió el corte. Mistic asintiendo, le respondió.

Mistic: Ya me he dado cuenta. La cuestión es ¿Cómo rayos lo derrotamos si no podemos siquiera tocarlo, excepto tú?

Pure: Mejor tú quédate aquí. Yo me ocuparé de ese híbrido, ya que mis ataques parecen hacerle algún efecto.

Le aconsejaba el kelpie, antes de desplegar sus alas (o aletas según se mire) para luego lanzarse contra el híbrido y ahí empezar una feroz y veloz combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Desde tierra, Mistic podía ver el intenso combate entre Pure y el híbrido, donde a gran velocidad se desplazaban de un lado a otro, provocando fuertes ondas de impacto por alrededor.

Mistic se sentía en cierto modo en el banquillo. Ella odiaba quedarse al margen mientras otros peleaban sin que ella hiciera nada.

Mistic: Maldita sea. Él peleando y yo sin hacer nada. Si pudiera hacer algo.

Mistic miraba por todos lados, hasta que su vista se centró en una parte de las instalaciones que aun estaba en construcción y también una hormigonera. Ahí se la ocurrió una idea.

Mistic: ¡Eso es! Ya se que hacer.

Mistic iba corriendo al lugar, evitando el fuego cruzado de vehículos y soldados de ambos bandos. Ahí vio una nave de Legión que había sido derribada y chocó contra el suelo. La yegua pegó un salto impulsado por sus alas para pasar por encima del vehículo para no chocar con ella. Finalmente llegó a donde quería estar.

Pure y el híbrido seguían combatiendo donde ambos lo daban todo en su combate, dándose mutuamente fuertes golpes que hacían temblar el lugar.

Mistic: ¡Pure! ¡Aquí!

Pure sin dejar de pelear, vio a Mistic al lado de la hormigonera donde la salida apuntaba a un gran foso.

Mistic: ¡Al agujero! ¡Al agujero!

Pure entendió el plan y logrando esquivar un intento de puñetazo por parte del híbrido, le dio una potente patada alta descendente, mandando al híbrido aterrizar en el agujero. El híbrido se puso de pie, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de salir, empezó a caerle cemento encima.

Mistic: A ver que tal te sienta el cemento con el agua, amigo.

Comentaba Mistic con una sonrisa maliciosa y llevando un traje de obrera. El híbrido trataba de salir, pero el cemento que le caía encima le impedía alzar el vuelo. Así hasta que el agujero quedó completamente cubierto de cemento con el híbrido dentro.

Mistic: Bien. Esto ya está.

Pero la celebración no duró mucho cuando de repente del cemento surgió el híbrido. El hibrido se quedó parado de pie, pero con todo su cuerpo cubierto de cemento.

Mistic retrocedió alarmada al ver al híbrido aun de pie y con ganas de luchar, mientras Pure se interponía en su camino para protegerla. El hibrido avanzaba hacia éstos, hasta que Pure y Mistic notaron que el híbrido iba cada vez más lento hasta quedarse finalmente parado como una estatua.

Pure y Mistic respiraron aliviados al ver que habían logrado detener al híbrido.

Pure: Bueno. Parece que ya se ha detenido.

Mistic: Sí, pero no pienso correr riesgos. Así que acabaré con él ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Filo del Atardecer!

 **Música Finisher.**

El escenario cambio a la de una tierra con el sol en posición del atardecer, y Mistic con un traje blanco de samurai errante y armada con una katana enfundada.

Mistic: Disfruta de este atardecer, porque va a ser el último que verás.

Decía Mistic sacando levemente la katana, mientras el híbrido presuntamente la mirada, cosa no segura al quedarse como una estatua de cemento. Acto seguido, la yegua a la velocidad del rayo, lo atravesó quedando la yegua al otro lado y con su katana volviendo a enfundarla, hasta que cuando hizo el "chang" final, el híbrido fue partido por la mitad y su cuerpo desintegrado por completo.

Mistic: Esto ya está.

Pure: Muy hábil con lo del cemento, Mistic.

Mistic: Gracias, Pure. Tú tampoco lo hiciste mal contra ese híbrido en combate.

Pure: Je, je, je. Muchas gracias, amiga.

Comentaron ambos mientras sonreían.

Dusk y Ocelot se enfrentaban al híbrido unicornio súper destiniano. En su forma súper, el híbrido se hizo más fuerte y su magia más letal. Ambos sementales esquivaban mortales rayos provenientes del híbrido que lanzaba sin cesar.

Dusk: Está claro que este bicho nos dará trabajo.

Comentaba Dusk mientras esquivaba los disparos mágicos, o empleaba sus katanas para desviar los ataques. Ocelot empleando también sus espadas, le comentó.

Ocelot: Entonces habrá que subir de nivel hasta el nivel supremo ¡Modo Dual!

Una intensa luz cubrió al vaquero. Cuando la luz se disipó, ahora lucía diferente.

Ahora portaba una armadura como de un guardia real del mismo color que su piel. Junto con dos espadas ligeras de energía verde.

Dusk: Bonita armadura.

Ocelot: Gracias. Ahora a ver lo que somos capaces ¡Modo Espada!

Alzó al voz Ocelot mientras su cuerpo brilló levemente. Ahí sacó sus dos espadas de energía y a la velocidad del rayo avanzó hacia el híbrido donde lo pilló por sorpresa y al final no pudo evitar recibir infinidad de cortes por todo su cuerpo.

Ocelot: Unos cortes para hacer las porciones adecuadas de pastel.

Bromeaba el vaquero, mientras el híbrido se giró y rápidamente disparó un rayo contra Ocelot, donde el vaquero se cubrió con sus espadas para protegerse del ataque, siendo arrastrado por el suelo.

Dusk: ¡No te olvides de mí, engendro!

Apareció Dusk con sus tres espadas por detrás del híbrido, logrando hacerle una seria herida por la espalda. El hibrido furioso, rápidamente se giró y trató de eliminar con otro disparo mágico, pero el espadachín lo esquivó de un salto para atrás.

Ocelot: Aun no hemos acabado ¡Modo Disparo!

Nada más decir eso, Ocelot obtuvo una apariencia parecida al de su Modo Duelo, solo que su sombrero era negro con una bufanda azul y una capa blanca.

Sin perder tiempo, Ocelot sacó unas pistolas de energía, donde empezó a disparar rayos de energía a una velocidad casi invisible. El híbrido sufrió múltiples impactos que atravesaba su cuerpo, recibiendo mortales heridas.

Dusk: ¡Y para acabar!

Dusk avanzó hacia el híbrido y con unos veloces cortes de sus espadas, le cortó las alas al híbrido, privando a éste de su capacidad de poder volar.

Ocelot: ¡Modo Espada, de nuevo!

Ocelot volvió a su estado anterior y con Dusk a su lado, ambos sementales se lanzaron directos hacia el híbrido y ahí le hicieron un sin fin de cortes por todo su cuerpo. Luego de unos incesantes cortes con sus espadas, ambos saltaron para atrás, dejando a un malherido híbrido con su cuerpo lleno de profundos cortes.

Dusk: Bueno ¿Le damos el remate final?

Ocelot: Claro, compañero. Y se como terminar esto ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Ataque Dual!

 **Música Finisher**

Ocelot adoptó su Modo Disparo y sacando sus pistolas, disparó centenares de balas donde todas éstas atravesaban al híbrido, provocando intensos daños por todo su cuerpo.

Ocelot: ¡Modo Espada!

Ocelot adoptó su modo Espada y a gran velocidad avanzó hacia el híbrido con sus dos espadas de energía.

Ocelot: Prepárate para recibir el mayor corte de tu vida.

Decía Ocelot para realizar un poderoso doble corte en forma de "X" con sus dos espadas al híbrido. Una vez quedando Ocelot al otro lado, el híbrido estalló en pedazos.

Ocelot: Esto se acabó.

Decía Ocelot con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba sus espadas de energía. Dusk acercándose a éste, comentó sonriente.

Dusk: No es una forma súper destiniana, pero no estuvo nada mal.

Ocelot: Lo tomaré eso como un cumplido.

Ambos sementales se echaron a reír.

Dawn y Holy Blade se enfrentaban a Caronte donde este último estaba potenciado por el poder de Arek, poniendo en serias dificultades a ambos sementales.

Holy Blade y Dawn trataban de atacarlo de todos los ángulos y con todo tipo de ataques, por desgracia el poder de Caronte creció tanto en fuerza y velocidad, permitiendo esquivar o bloquear sus ataques. Incluso llegaba a golpear a ambos sementales con dureza a tal punto que sufrían fuertes daños éstos.

Caronte: ¡Morid!

Gritó Caronte disparando desde su casco y poderoso rayos de maná, que mandó al suelo a ambos sementales, e incluso Holy Blade perdió su modo Kirin.

Holy Blade y Dawn se levantaron como pudieron, aunque estaban bastante adoloridos por los golpes dados por Caronte.

Dawn: Se ha hecho enormemente fuerte ese tipo.

Comentaban Dawn tratando de mantener su forma súper destiniana como podía. Holy Blade con mucho esfuerzo, habló.

Blade: Así es. Mucho me temo que no podremos vencerlo en nuestra situación actual...Al menos que empleé eso. La que usé contra Dolf.

Dawn miró con expresión de sorpresa a su amigo y ahí exclamó.

Dawn: ¿Hablas en serio? ¡No puedes! Cloud Moon dijo que no usaras esa habilidad hasta que te recuperases del todo, o las consecuencias serían fatales.

Blade: No queda más remedio, Dawn. O es ese tipo o nosotros.

Dawn: Por favor, Blade. Piensa en lo que vas a hacer.

Blade: Ya lo he pesando y lo voy a hacer...¡Ahhhh!

El cuerpo de Holy Blade empezó a brillar con intensidad. Caronte veía sorprendido aquello.

Caronte: ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo ese tipo?

Cuando la luz desapareció, Holy Blade ahora tenía un aspecto diferente.

Su cuerpo había vuelto blanco brillante. Su crin y cola adoptaron forma como de llama azul con detalles blancos brillantes. Sus alas se convirtieron en alas de energía dorada resplandecientes y su cuerno con un tono luz dorada y más largo. Sus ojos estaban cubiertas por una sombra azul.

Caronte: ¿Qué rayos acaba de hacer ese tipo? De repente su poder ha aumentado.

Decía Caronte, sorprendido por la repentina transformación de Holy Blade y su aumento enorme de poder. El alicornio mirando a Caronte con una expresión seria, le dijo.

Blade: Prepárate, Caronte. Para enfrentarte al poder de un autentico Nephalen de poder liberado.

Caronte: ¿Nephalen de poder liberado? Espera. No me irás a decir que tú eres un...

Holy Blade se desplazó al instante enfrente de Caronte donde no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y ahí el alicornio le dio un poderoso puñetazo al destiniano oscuro que lo mandó a volar por el cielo. Ahí Holy Blade voló hasta estar a la altura de éste y darle un sin fin de puñetazos a alta velocidad, causando enormes caños en el cuerpo de Caronte, donde finalizó todo con una fuerte patada que lo estrelló contra el suelo.

Caronte: ¡Maldito! ¡Ahora si que te pienso matar de forma lenta y dolorosa!

Gritaba furioso el destiniano oscuro, saliendo volando a toda velocidad en dirección a Holy Blade e intento atravesarlo con un puñal de maná oscuro. Holy Blade se mantuvo impasible, hasta que detuvo la hoja con sus cascos a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Con un simple movimiento, destruyó la hoja.

Caronte: ¿Cómo?

Blade: Ahora mi turno.

Holy Blade empezó a lanzar de nuevo infinidad de puñetazos a alta velocidad contra Caronte. El destiniano oscuro estaba recibiendo una brutal paliza por parte de Holy Blade mientras iba retrocediendo más y más distancia.

Blade: ¡Y para terminar! ¡Atomic Blast Supremo!

Holy Blade lanzó una versión más poderosa del Atomic Blast, que era un enorme rayo corado que se llevó por delante a Caronte.

Caronte: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaba Caronte mientras era llevado por dicha energía y estrellarse contra una parte de las instalaciones.

Holy Blade sin perder tiempo, fue hacia Caronte y agarrando de una de sus patas traseras, lo mandó al cielo y el alicornio lo siguió. Una vez en el aire, Holy Blade se preparó para atacar.

Blade: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó Holy Blade dando un fuerte puñetazo en mitad del rostro de Caronte. Parecía que el alicornio blanco dominaba la situación, pero de forma imprevista, su forma Naphalen desapareció de golpe.

Blade: ¡Oh, no!

Caronte sonrió maliciosamente y ahí golpeó a Holy Blade que lo mandó al suelo a gran altura. Dawn al verlo, fue a socorrer a su amigo.

Dawn: ¡Holy Blade!

Darkwing vio que Dawn y Holy Blade estaba en problemas.

Dark: Oh, no. Chicos.

Nébula: ¡Concéntrate en mi, estupida!

La llamaba la atención Nébula a punto de disparar un rayo. Darkwing mirando a ésta, la contestó.

Dark: Y lo haré, en salvar a mis amigos ¡Atomic Blast de Niebla!

Darkwing lanzó un ataque de Atomic Blast hecha de niebla que salió despedida en dirección hacia Nébula y la dio de lleno.

Nébula: ¡Maldita!

Gritaba furiosa la yegua, mientras salía despedida hasta perderse en la lejanía. Darkwing sin perder tiempo, fue a ayudar a Holy Blade y a Dawn que iban a ser atacados por Caronte.

Caronte: Je, je, je. Hora de morir los dos.

Caronte iba a atacar, hasta que recibió una fuerte patada al rostro por parte de Darkwing que lo tiró al suelo a gran distancia. Luego mirando a los dos sementales, les preguntó a éstos.

Dark: ¿Estáis bien, chicos?

Dawn: Sí, Darkwing. Un tanto adoloridos, pero bien.

Blade: Gracias por salvarnos el pellejo.

Respondieron ambos sementales con una sonrisa, queriendo aparentar que estaban bien, aunque en el fondo se sentían fatales los dos. Darkwing ahí sacando las Hunter Fangs, se las acercó a éstos.

Dark: No os mováis.

Blade: ¿Qué pretendes hacer con esas armas?

Dark: Tranquilos. Dejad que mis armas actúen en vosotros.

Dawn y Blade no estaban muy seguros, aunque decidieron confiar en la chica murciélago. Las dos armas empezaron a brillar y poco a poco las heridas de Holy Blade y Dawn se iban sanando para sorpresa de éstos.

Blade: Increíble.

Dawn: Nos hemos recuperado del todo.

Comentaban ambos sementales, alegres de haberse recuperado del todo mientras Darkwing sonreía. En ese momento apareció Caronte enormemente furioso.

Caronte: ¡Maldita engendro volador! ¡Os voy a matar por esto!

Unicross: Tranquilo, Caronte. Pronto morirán.

Decía Unicross aparecieron a través de un portal al lado del destiniano oscuro. Onyx y Silver Lion se reunieron con Darkwing y los otros, al igual que los dos grupos también aparecieron.

Dawn: Chicos ¿Habéis derrotado a los otros híbridos?

Insigth: Así es, Dawn.

Zola: No nos lo han puesto nada fácil esos.

Ultimate: Pero al final pudimos con ellos. Es que somos lo más.

Ocelot: Así que solo queda machacar a ese híbrido elegido y a esa copia barata de destiniano.

Comentaba el grupo, confiado en poder vencer a sus dos últimos enemigos. Unicross sonriendo perversamente, respondió.

Unicross: Yo no estaría tan seguro.

El híbrido miró atrás y ahí vio que se aproximaba otro híbrido.

Unicross: Justo al que esperábamos.

El grupo pudo ver que el nuevo híbrido tenía forma de alicornio.

Onyx: ¿Un nuevo híbrido?

Preguntaba el bat pony. Unicross ahí respondió.

Unicross: Así es. Uno con cualidades de un alicornio destiniano.

Mistic: ¿De un alicornio destinianoa?

Ultimate: No importa. Lo machacaremos como a los otros.

Decía confiado el pegaso en que lo podrían vencer como a los otros. Unicross emulando una sonrisa aun más perversa, les respondió.

Unicross: No os será tan fácil, ya que no solo tiene propiedades de destiniano. También propiedades de nephalen.

Blade: ¿De nephalen también?

Preguntó curioso el alicornio blanco. Unicross mirando a éste, se dispuso a explicarse.

Unicross: Así es. Que se revelase que eras un nephalen y con un gran poder, nos vino bien para obtener tus células y así obtener esta nueva variante de híbrido. Y ahora, nuevo híbrido destiniano. Libera todo tu poder.

Nada más decir eso, el híbrido alicornio gritó y su cuerpo se transformó. Su crin se volvió más larga y sus alas algo más grandes a la vez que se tornaron en haces de luces blancas azuladas. Sus músculos se volvieron más grandes y marcados.

El grupo pudo sentir un aumento enorme de poder por parte del nuevo híbrido donde no pudieron evitar preocuparse por ello.

Zola: ¿Sentís eso?

Dusk: Lo puedo sentir. Es un poder enorme.

Red: Cuidado. Esa cosa desprende mucho poder.

Caronte no se sentía nada contento que el grupo pasara de él y ahí acercándose al híbrido, comentó.

Caronte: Escúchame. Me da igual quien seas. Estos destinianos como el alicornio blanco son míos. Haz con el resto lo que quieras, pero esos no los toques.

En respuesta, el híbrido le dio un golpe de casco al rostro de Caronte, mandando a volar a gran distancia, donde atravesó los muros de las instalaciones. El grupo se sorprendió por ello.

Mistic: ¿Habéis visto eso? De un golpe.

Dark: Estaos atentos, chicos. Presiento que nos espera una dura batalla.

El grupo asintió y se preparó para enfrentarse al nuevo híbrido.

Unicross: Bien. Hora de disfrutar del espectáculo.

Decía esto el híbrido, telentrasportandose a una distancia segura, donde podría ver el espectáculo sin molestia alguna.

Dawn: ¡Vamos! ¡Todos juntos!

Onyx: ¡Todos a la vez!

El grupo se lanzó hacia el híbrido con intención de acabar con él. En ese momento el híbrido se lanzó a toda velocidad y pasó entre ellos. Acto seguido todos sintieron como infinidad de golpes por todo su cuerpo.

Todos: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaban todos antes de caer al suelo.

Ultimate: Increíble...Que veloz es.

Ocelot: Apenas tuve tiempo de verlo desplazarse.

Comentaban éstos. El híbrido cargó de nuevo contra ellos.

Dark: ¡De eso nada! ¡Rinnegan!

Darkwing activó el Rinnegan y en ese momento su brazo derecho se convirtió en un enorme brazo mecánico con garra y con ella logró frenar al hibrido.

Dark: ¡Ahora!

Insigth y Mistic esta última con un traje de karateca, cada uno por su lado le dieron una doble patada al rostro del híbrido. El híbrido ahí agarró las patas de ambos y los lanzó contra el suelo. Iba a atacarlos hasta que Dawn placó contra éste y lo mandó en dirección hacia Holy Blade donde éste había vuelto a adoptar su forma de Kirin y ahí lanzó una bocanada de fuego.

El ataque parecía surtir efecto hasta que surgió el híbrido del fuego y agarrando de la cabeza a Holy Blade, lo lanzó contra Dawn chocando con él y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Red Fire aun en su forma suprema, lanzó un ataque de Meteoros de Fuego y varios meteoros cayeron encima del híbrido causando fuertes daños. Ocelot ahí también en su forma Suprema, disparaba sus pistolas a toda velocidad donde cayó el híbrido.

Nébula reapareció al lado de Unicross.

Unicross: Hola, Nébula. Veo que has vuelto.

Nébula: Esa maldita chiquilla me mandó bien lejos ¿Qué está pasando aquí ahora?

Unicorss: Simplemente se están enfrentando al alicornio híbrido.

Nébula: ¿En serio? No me digas. Esto va a ser interesante.

Comentaba la yegua donde en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

El grupo parecía haber acabado con el híbrido, pero de golpe surgió el híbrido volando por el cielo para sorpresa de todos. Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, el híbrido lanzó infinidad de esferas explosivas hacia el grupo donde las explosiones les alcanzaron a algunos de ellos.

El híbrido se lanzó directo hacia Darkwing con intención de matarla, pero Onyx se interpuso.

Onyx: ¡Ni un paso, engendro!

Dark: ¡Onyx!

Onyx intentó golpear al híbrido con su espada, pero éste lo detuvo con ambos cascos sin esfuerzo y apartando la hoja, le dio un brutal puñetazo en el estomago que le sacó todo el aire al bat pony, para luego darle una patada que lo mandó contra el suelo a gran distancia.

Darkwing ahí se puso furiosa porque golpeasen a su novio y quiso vengarle intentando acabar con el híbrido, pero este último abrió la boca donde ahí lanzó un rayo que se llevó por delante a Darkwing y se estrelló cerca de donde cayó Onyx.

Red: ¡Darkwing! ¡Onyx! Maldito. Ahora verás.

Red Fire fue al ataque y lanzó infinidad de puñetazos y patadas cargadas de fuego contra el híbrido, pero éste las esquivaba todas. Dawn, Holy Blade, Ultimate e Insigth se unieron a ella tratando de golpear al híbrido donde pese a todo, el híbrido esquivaba todos los ataques. Al final éste pasó al ataque, lanzando infinidad de puñetazos sus atacantes, mandando a éstos al suelo.

El híbrido iba hacia donde había caído Insigth con intención de matarlo. Alzo su casco para aplastar la cabeza y la bajo de golpe, pero justo en ese momento fue golpeado por alguien que lo derribó al suelo.

Insigth: ¿Pero qué...?

En ese momento el unicornio se quedó sin habla al ver quien lo salvo. Era un ser que parecía un pony, pero en realidad era un kirin. De pelaje o escamas azul oscuro muy duro, con escamas en su vientre como la de un dragón. Crin roja muy larga, cuernos de kirin, ojos naranjas. Cutie mark de unas katanas cruzadas. Tenía la crin muy larga como cuernos de kirin muy largos y alas de dragón grandes, dando a entender que era un destiniano en su forma súper.

Mistic: ¿Quién es ese?

Eye Falcon: Ni idea de quién es.

Zola: No puede ser.

Pure: Es Jinshu.

Ocelot: ¿Jinshu? ¿Quién es ese?

Dusk: Es el hermano de Insigth.

Red: ¿Su hermano?

A la patrulla les sorprendió descubrir que aquel kirin era hermano de Insigth. Ya que en cierto modo no se parecían en absoluto.

Ultimate: Medio hermano más bien. Solo que ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? Creí que nos abandonó el muy traidor.

Comentaba el pegaso donde no parecía muy contento de ver al kirin. Insigth mirando incrédulo a quien era su hermano, preguntó.

Insigth: Hermano ¿Eres tú de verdad?

Jinshu miró a su hermano por un momento y ahí le respondió.

Jinshu: Sí. Soy yo. No podía quedarme sentado viendo como intentaban matar a mi hermano pequeño, pero no te equivoques. Cuando haya acabado todo, me marcharé de nuevo.

No hubo tiempo para más conversación, porque el híbrido recuperándose del golpe, cargó contra Jinshu. El kirin hizo lo mismo donde ahí ambos chocaron violentamente y ahí empezaron a combatir.

Red: No se que pasa aquí, pero ahora nuestra principal preocupación es detener al híbrido.

Dawn: Red Fire tiene razón, vamos.

Todos fueron hacia el hibrido para acabar con él, ahora contando con Jhinsu para ayudarlos.

Onyx estaba tumbado boca arriba un tanto aturdido. El semental abrió lentamente los ojos, hasta que en ese momento dos grandes púas alargadas entrecruzadas, se clavaron en el suelo con su cuello en medio. Ahí vio a nada menos que a Caronte con una sonrisa perversa y de sus brazos emerger las púas alargadas. El poder de Arek ya no yacía latente en él.

Caronte: Mira a quien tenemos aquí. El chico de esa lindura.

Decía esto el destiniano oscuro, con una sonrisa perversa mientras miraba a los ojos de Onyx donde este último miraba un tanto pasmado a Caronte.

Caronte: La verdad es que tú pareces muy poco para esa lindura. Cuando esa imitación barata de destiniano o nephalen o lo que sea acabe con tus amigos, tú serás el siguiente. Y cuando eso pase ¿Sabes qué haré yo?

La preguntaba esto último el destiniano oscuro sin apartar la vista del bat pony.

Caronte: Haré que tu noviecita sea mía. Lo que me pienso divertir con ella je, je, je. Y por lo que tengo entendido, tenéis una hija. No te preocupes. La cuidaré muy bien para cuando sea una yegua adulta y hermosa, la haré completamente mía. Je, je, je. Lo que me pienso divertir con ambas yeguas.

Decía el destiniano oscuro a Onyx. El bat pony con los ojos tapados en la crin, le contestó.

Onyx: No...

Caronte: ¿Cómo dices?

Onyx finalmente miró a los ojos de Caronte de forma desafiante y con expresión molesta, le dijo bastante molesto.

Onyx: ¡No se te ocurra tocar a mi novia ni a mi hija! ¡Ahhhhh...!

Night Terror: (Así, Onyx. No te contengas y saca toda la fuerza que lleves dentro y así aprovechar mejor mi poder).

Le decía Night Terror en la mente de Onyx, mientras el cuerpo del bat pony brillaba con una luz oscura intensa, haciendo que Caronte fuera impulsado hacia atrás.

Caronte: ¿Qué demonios...?

En ese instante, apareció Onyx con apariencia humanoide con una armadura como de la guardia nocturna adaptara a su nueva forma, cuyo casco le tapaba el rostro y con sus alas de bat pony. Su cuerpo irradiaba energía oscura proporcionada por Night Terror.

Night Terror: (Bravo. Has liberado el Shinigami proveniente de mí. Ahora a machacar a este tipo).

Onyx: Te iba a proponer lo mismo, Night Terror.

Onyx voló a toda velocidad hacia Caronte y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al rostro, luego una rodillazo al estomago y otra patada al rostro. Onyx acto seguido lanzó ambas manos juntas donde de ellas surgió un fuerte pulso oscuro que hizo retroceder a gran distancia al destiniano oscuro. Cuando Caronte se recuperó, miró furioso a Onyx y ahí dijo.

Caronte: ¡Maldito! ¡Solo has tenido unos golpes de suerte! ¡Ahora si que te pienso matar!

Caronte iba volando hacia Onyx con intención de matarlo, pero se interpuso Darkwing haciendo que el destiniano oscuro se detuviera. Ahí la chica murciélago miraba a Caronte con una expresión de estar verdaderamente enfadada.

Dark: No sé si te escuché bien, pero me parece que antes dijiste que planeabas aprovecharte de mi hija.

Decía Darkwing donde en su voz sonaba ira contenida. Caronte miraba con atención a ésta hasta que Darkwing finalmente le dijo.

Dark: ¡Escúchame bien, canalla! ¡No pienso consentir que hagas ningún daño a mi hija! ¡Ahora te arrepentirás de haber dicho antes esas palabras!

Novalis: (Eso. La hija de mi amiga Darkwing me cae bastante bien y me divierto mucho con ella. Por lo que tampoco pienso permitir que la toques).

Dark Cloud: (Yo tampoco pienso permitir que toques a la hija de mi estupenda y sexy amiga Darkwing).

Dark: ¡Mist Shinigami Bestia!

Gritó Darkwing donde en ese momento su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y ahí se transformó hasta el nivel bestial.

Ahora Darkwing tenía la apariencia de un murciélago gigante. La parte de dentro de sus alas se veían reflejados el mismísimo espacio. Con unos pendientes con forma de estrellas colgando de sus alas. La parte de arriba de sus alas eran de color blanco al igual que sus garras. A los lados de sus alas tenía un par de semicírculos de oro. No tenía patas traseras, solamente una cola hecha de oro que terminaba en forma de media luna. Su cabeza tenía forma de luna llena con los bordes de oro y detalles blancos por dentro. Su rostro estaba cubierto de una especie de máscara que se asemejaba al espacio y que solo dejaba ver sus dos ojos de los cuales eran completamente rojos brillantes, con las irises de color blanco (similar al pokemon Lunala). El pendiente de Novalis estaba colgado de un lado de su cabeza (ya que no tiene orejas visibles).

Caronte al principio se sorprendió, pero enseguida se recompuso y la dijo a ésta.

Caronte: ¡Vaya cosa! ¡Te convertirse en murciélago gigante! ¿Y qué? No tienes ni brazos ni piernas. Te voy a hacer pedazos.

Decía el destiniano oscuro cargando de poder oscuro para atacar, pero inesperadamente la murciélago gigante se desplazó como un rayo de niebla y acabó por detrás de Caronte a unos metros de él. Caronte de repente sintió un sin fin de cortes por todo su cuerpo que le hicieron gritar de dolor.

Onyx no se quedó atrás y se lanzó hacia el destiniano oscuro, donde ahí armado con su espada, le atacaba de forma incesante mientras Caronte se defendía con sus púas emergentes de los brazos. Darkwing ahí usando el Rinnnegan, atrajo dos grandes rocas que fueron hacia Caronte a ambos lados. Onyx se apartó justo para que Caronte fuera aplastado por ambas rocas.

Caronte: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Malditos!

Caronte furioso, liberándose de la rocas empleando su maná en ello, empezó a girar sobre si mismo y lanzar un montón de esferas de maná explosivas. Onyx lograba esquivarlas todas con ágiles vuelos, mientras Darkwing simplemente se desplazaba lentamente mientras se tornaba en niebla lo justo para esquivar los ataques.

Cuando terminó de girar, Caronte mirando a ambos, les dijo a éstos.

Caronte: ¡Solo sabéis esquivar ataques! ¿Es todo lo que sabéis hacer?

Dark: No todo.

Respondió Darkwing activando una vez más el Rinnegan. Solo que en esta ocasión creó una gran esfera de gravedad, donde ahí atrajo a todos los robots y vehículos de legión, e incluso restos destruidos de las instalaciones.

En apenas segundos, por el cielo se formó una gran bola de metal compuesto por todo lo que había atraído Darkwing al emplear el Rinnegan, y Caronte estaba justo debajo de dicha bola, donde el destiniano oscuro miraba preocupado y adivinando las intenciones de la murciélago gigante.

Caronte: Esto no me gusta nada...

Acto seguido, Darkwing dejó caer de golpe la bola cargada de energía gravitatoria, impactando en Caronte y formando una gran explosión oscura.

Caronte: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaba de dolor Caronte mientras sentía toda la chatarra estrellándose encima suya. Luego de eso, Caronte surgió de los restos con varias heridas. Su rostro reflejaba una enorme furia.

Caronte: ¡Malditos! ¡Necesitareis algo mejor que esto para derrotarme!

Dark: No te preocupes. Ahora vas a ver algo mucho mejor ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Deflagración Lunar!

 **Música Finisher.**

El cuerpo de Darkwing se volvió blanco perlado brillante mientras un tercer ojos surgía de su frente. Ahí adoptó su cuerpo como si fuese la luna llena.

Caronte: ¿Qué planea esta estupida?

Se preguntaba Caronte cuando de repente se percató que estaba ahora en el espacio.

Caronte: ¿Ahora estamos en el espacio?

De Darkwing surgieron seis luces que la rodeaban y de cada uno, surgió un potente láser de luz donde todas se dirigieron directos hacia Caronte y combinarse en un poderoso láser, recibiendo el destiniano oscuro el poderoso ataque.

Caronte: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba Caronte mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía, para finalmente acabar todo en una poderosa explosión.

Cuando todo acabó, estaba Caronte tendido en el suelo completamente herido y sin su forma súper destiniana. Caronte mirando con odio a Darkwing y a Onyx, les dijo a éstos.

Caronte: Malditos...Juro que me vengaré por esto...Dadlo por seguro..

Dijo esto el destiniano oscuro, mientras de su boca salía un humo negro que lo cubrió por completo y éste desapareció. Darkwing y Onyx sin dejarse intimidar por las palabras de Caronte, dijeron.

Dark: Y nosotros te esperaremos. A la vez debes recordar una cosa.

Onyx: Nadie amenaza a nuestra familia y sale indemne.

Dijeron ambos.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo se enfrentaba al súper hibrido, empleando todo su poder contra él. Pese a todo, el híbrido le estaba dando problemas al grupo.

El híbrido lanzaba infinidad de esferas explosivas contra el grupo. Así hasta que Ultimate logró placar contra éste por la espalda y luego Red Fire le dio un fuerte rodillazo al estomago. Ambos se alejaron para evitar el contraataque del híbrido. Cosa que Dawn y Jinshu aprovecharon que tenía la guardia baja, para lanzarse hacia éste y lanzar infinidad de puñetazos y patadas, para luego apartarse y dejar que Silver Lion disparase un poderoso rayo plateado contra el híbrido que le dio de lleno y al final se estampó contra una pared de las instalaciones.

Holy Blade e Insigth cargaron contra el híbrido y el kirin dando un puñetazo al rostro y el unicornio una patada al mismo lugar, el híbrido agarró a ambos de las extremidades con que le golpearon y los lanzaron con dureza contra el suelo. Antes de que pudiera atacarlos, Eye Falcon y Ocelot disparaban sus armas contra el híbrido para distraerlo, pero rápidamente tuvieron que apartarse para esquivar el letal rayo que había lanzado el híbrido. Tan potente que cuando pilló por medio a un enorme andador robot, lo desintegró en el acto.

Dusk cargó contra el híbrido armado con sus tres katanas y le fue atacando de forma incesante mientras el híbrido se defendía. Mistic con un traje de samurai, le atacó por detrás haciendo un fuerte tajo en la espalda del híbrido causando daños a éste.

Dusk y Mistic fueron cada uno atacando por su lado, hasta que el híbrido detuvo con sus cascos los ataques de ambos. En apenas segundos los dos atacantes sufrieron una veloz e intensa lluvia de golpes que mandó a ambos a caer al suelo.

El híbrido iba atacarlos de nuevo, hasta que Zola y Pure entre los dos le dieron una fuerte patada en el mentón que lo mandó al cielo. Ultimate sin perder tiempo, voló hacia éste y lo agarró con fuerza para luego descender en picado con él con intención de estrellarlo, pero el híbrido forcejeando, hizo que el pegaso se desviara y ambos se estrellaran contra parte del edifico.

De un golpe mandó a volar a Ultimate contra el suelo y el hibrido ascendiendo al cielo, creó una enorme esfera de energía con intención de destruir al grupo.

Blade: ¡Cuidado! ¡Va a atacarnos con todo su poder!

Advertía el kirin blanco. El híbrido ahí lo lanzó contra el grupo con intención de destruirlo.

Dawn: ¡No lo vamos a permitir!

Red: ¡Todos juntos!

Red Fire lanzó un poderoso rayo de fuego azul. Ocelot disparaba sus pistolas de energía. Eye Falcon su rifle especial. Mistic lanzando un rayo desde su cuerno. Vulcania disparando desde los Cañones Gemelos y por las bocas de los Puños de León unos potentes rayos. Silver Lion disparando un rayo de plata desde la boca.

Los destinianos y el agente espectro no se quedaron atrás. Dawn lanzaba desde sus cascos juntos un rayo de maná. Zola lanzaba hojas afiladas, Ultimate un ataque de viento de maná proveniente de su boca. Insigth un rayo desde su cuerno. Pure un torrente de agua. Jinshu una llamarada a través de su boca. Dusk un rayo desde su cuerno. Holy Blade lanzando un rayo desde su cuerno.

 **Insertar en youtube "Dragon Ball Super - Ultimate Battle/Ultra instinct | Instrumental Epic Rock COVER" y escucharla a partir de aquí.**

Todos juntos lanzaban sus ataques simultáneos, tratando de detener la esfera de energía lanzada por el híbrido. De momento estaban logrando frenarla.

Red: ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Lo estamos logrando!

Animaba Red Fire, pero por desgracia el híbrido había aumentando el poder de su ataque, haciendo que fuera superando los ataques del grupo.

Insigth: ¡Nos está superando!

Jinshu: ¡No desfallezcas, hermano! ¡Aun no lo hemos dado todo!

Ocelot: ¡Tiene razón! ¡Aun podemos hacerlo mejor!

Todos: ¡Ahhhh...!

El grupo aumentaba la fuerza de ataque, logrando repeler la esfera. Por desgracia el híbrido también aumentó su poder, haciendo que la esfera se hiciera más grande y potente.

Eye Falcon: ¡Esto pinta mal!

Vulcania: ¡Nos va a destruir!

Zola: ¡No debemos rendirnos!

Dawn: ¡Cierto! ¡No nos vamos a rendir! ¡Aun podemos darlo todo!

Dark: ¡Y más si os ayudamos nosotros!

Decía Darkwing apareciendo ésta junto con Onyx. Los destinianos les sorprendió ver a Darkwing con su aspecto de murciélago gigante y a Onyx como un presunto humano.

Dawn: ¿Darkwing!

Zola: ¿Onyx?

Dark: Las preguntas luego. Ahora debemos derrotar a este engendro.

Onyx: Cierto. A por todas, amigos.

Darkwing y Onyx dispararon cada uno un rayo elemental, sumando a los ataques del grupo, logrando repeler la esfera de energía del híbrido.

Mistic: ¡Vamos! ¡Solo un poco más!

Ultimate: ¡Si! ¡Que vea de que pasta estamos hecho!

Blade: ¡Vamos!

El híbrido aumentaba la fuerza de su ataque. Ambos ataques chocando entre si hacía temblar todo el lugar. Incluso el suelo se estaban formando grandes grietas por el choque de poderes.

Dawn: ¡Vamos!

Dark: ¡Vamos!

Todos: ¡Ahhhhhh...!

Gritaron todos empleando todas sus fuerzas en aumentar la fuerza de su rayos, logrando destruir la esfera destructiva del híbrido y recibir éste la potencia de su ataque combinado, haciendo que el híbrido se desintegrase por completo.

Blade: ¡Lo conseguimos!

Mistic: ¡Síiii...! ¡Es genal!

Ultimate: ¡Somos lo más!

Desde lo alto de las instalaciones. Nébula y Unicross vieron con asombro como el grupo había logrado derrotar al híbrido destiniano.

Unicross: Maldición. Lograron destruirlo.

Nébula: Estas instalaciones están ya perdidas. Larguémonos.

Decía la yegua y ambos se teletransporaron lejos de allí.

 **Fin de la música.**

El grupo paró para por fin descansar y algunos incluso deshaciendo sus formas avanzadas. Las tropas aliadas habían logrado destruir a las tropas enemigas, aunque la mayoría fueron arrasadas cuando Darkwing empleó el Rinnegan para atraer a la mayoría de los robots y vehículos enemigos para formar el ataque con que causó grandes daños a Caronte.

Insigth acercándose a Jinshu con una sonrisa, le dijo a éste.

Insigth: Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, hermano ¿Esto significa que volverás?

Le preguntaba el unicornio a su presunto hermano. El kirin que estaba serio, le contestó.

Jinshu: Lo siento, pero aun no estoy listo para volver.

El kirin se fue volando lejos, mientras su hermano trataba de llamarlo.

Insigth: ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! ¡Vuelve, por favor!

Le rogaba el unicornio al kirin para que éste volviera, por desgracia su hermano ya se había ido muy lejos. El grupo de la patrulla les resultó extraño todo lo referente al kirin azul.

Red: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién era ese tipo?

Ocelot: Yo tengo entendido que es el hermano de Insigth ¿Qué rayos significa todo eso? ¿Le conocéis acaso?

Ante las preguntas, los destinianos y el agente espectro se pusieron serios y respondieron.

Dawn: Es...Difícil de explicar.

Zola: Una larga historia.

Pure: Una historia muy complicada.

Volviendo con Jinshu, el kirin tras recorrer una gran distancia, aterrizó en el medio de un bosque. Ahí sus alas desaparecieron y su crin se volvió más corta. Quedando como un kirin sin alas. El kirin mirando en dirección de donde vino, dijo.

Jinshu: Lo siento, pero aun no estoy preparado para volver.

Decía el kirin mientras se marchaba del lugar andando.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	48. Ladrón de Cuerpos

**Ladrón de Cuerpos  
**

Pasaron varios días desde que el grupo con ayuda de Dawn y sus amigos, lograsen destruir las instalaciones de los híbridos. No fue fácil al principio, ya que el grupo tuvo que enfrentarse a híbridos destinianos y a un alicornio híbrido con cualidades de destiniano y nephalen. El esfuerzo conjunto del grupo logró derrotar a aquellos híbridos.

Después de aquello, Darkwing y su equipo decidieron quedarse un tiempo para asegurarse de que no hubiese ningún hibrido por ahí suelto.

Darkwing y Onyx estaban en Manehattan junto con su hija Moon Light. Un detalle que descubrieron es que su hija estuvo recibiendo algunas lecciones por parte de Cloud Moon y que inesperadamente gracias a dichas prácticas, logró adquirir el Bankai con su fénix Cosmo.

Cosmo acabó adoptando también la apariencia de una alicornio de pelaje violeta y crin rosa, con la misma cutie mark de Moon Light. Revelando que tenía un carácter algo traviesa igual que Moon Light y que ambas se podían comunicarse y jugar juntas mejor que antes.

Por supuesto el fénix Dark Cloud estaba al lado de su compañera, ya que nunca se sabe si habría alguna batalla inesperada o no.

Mientras tanto en Ponyvillem Red Fire y Ocelot iban caminando por el pueblo, junto con Dusk, Ultimate y Pure.

Ocelot: Bueno, amigos ¿Qué historia hay con el tal Jinshu ese? Según tenemos entendido, es el hermano mayor de Insigth, aunque no se parecen mucho.

Les comentaba Ocelot a los destinianos. Ante la pregunta, los destinianos estaban un tanto dudosos de responder.

Pure: Bueno. Digamos que Jinshu e Insigth lo único común que tienen, es que ambos tienen la misma madre, pero distintos padres.

Red: ¿Cómo es eso?

Dusk: El padre de Jinshu fue un gran dragón y de su unión con su madre, dio a luz a Jinshu. Por lo que tenemos entendido, su padre se marchó cuando éste era muy pequeño.

Red: ¿Abandonó a su familia?

Preguntó un tanto sorprendida la yegua al escuchar sobre el padre de Jinshu. Dusk afirmando con la cabeza, la contestó.

Dusk: Por lo que tenemos entendido, así fue. Aquello hizo que Jinshu odiara a su padre y sin duda marcó mucho en su carácter.

Ultimate: Bueno, bueno. Jinshu siempre fue un amargado ¿Para qué nos vamos a engañar?

Comentaba con cierta ironía el pegaso. Ahora Ocelot les quiso preguntar a éstos.

Ocelot: Entonces Insigth es...

Pure: Su madre se casó con un pony normal y tuvieron más tarde a Insigth. Por desgracia su padre se tuvo que ir con el ejercito y nunca volvió. Por lo que Jinshu tuvo que quedarse a cuidar de su familia, hasta que su madre murió por una enfermedad, quedando Jinshu e Insigth solos.

Red: Vaya. Que historia más triste.

Decía Red Fire sin poder evitar sentir lastima por Insigth y su hermano tras escuchar su historia.

Ocelot: Y sobre Jinshu ¿Fue uno de vuestro equipo?

Pure: Sí, lo fue.

Ultimate: Hasta que el muy desgraciado nos traicionó y se unió a los Red Clouds.

Dijo ahora el pegaso, sintiendo muy molesto cuando Jinshu los abandonó para unirse a los llamados Red Clouds.

Ocelot: ¿Los Red Clouds? ¿Vuestros acérrimos enemigos que una vez nos contasteis?

Dusk: Así es. No sabemos el motivo exacto del por qué se unió a ellos, pero ahora Jinshu es un traidor y debe pagar por sus crímenes...con la muerte...

Dijo Dusk con casi lastima en su voz. Red Fire y Ocelot un tanto sorprendidos por lo que había dicho el espadachín, le comentaron.

Red: Pero ¿Eso de matar no es un tanto extremo?

Ocelot: Sí. Lo mínimo que deberíais hacer es al menos tratar de hablar con él y saber el por qué de sus acciones.

Dusk: No es tan simple. Así son las leyes de Destinia. Cualquier Red Cloud que se encuentre, se le debe matar a primera vista sin derecho a juicio.

Red: Pero eso fue hace más de 5.000 años. La mayoría de las tierras de Destinia ya no existen ¿En serio vale la pena seguir unas normas antiguas de hace tantos milenios, en vez de adaptaros a nuevos tiempos?

Preguntaba Red Fire al grupo, donde los destinianos empezaron a cuestionarse si su amiga alicornio tenía razón o no. Ya que una parte de razón tenía. Ya no estaban en Destinia de hace 5.000 años. Ahora estaban en una nueva era y quizás iba siendo hora de adaptar las antiguas normas de Destinia a nuevos tiempos.

Mientras tanto, Darkwing junto con su novio y su hija, iban caminando por las calles de Manehattan.

Onyx: La verdad, es que esta ciudad no es demasiado diferente a la de nuestro mundo.

Comentaba el bat pony sin dejar de observar las calles como los transeúntes que caminaban cada uno por su lado. Ahí su hija le comentó a su padre.

Moon Light: Bueno. Si quitamos los trenes magnéticos. Los espaciopuertos. La gran Megatorre que hay en nuestro mundo justo en el centro de la ciudad.

Comentaba la potra, haciendo reír a su padre.

Onyx: Je, je, je. Sí. Supongo que en eso tienes razón.

Decía sonriente el semental, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija haciendo reír a ésta también. Darkwing sonreía al ver a su novio y a su hija pasarlo bien juntos como toda una familia feliz, quitando la parte de que ella y su novio todavía no estaban casados, aunque esperaba el momento en que dicho día llegara por fin.

Moon Light se pasaba bien con su padre, hasta que la potra se fijó en algo que la llamó la atención.

Moon Light: Papá, mamá ¿No son esos Dawn y Fluttershy?

Comentaba la potra, donde ambos mayores mirando en dirección donde señalaba la potra, pudieron ver también a Dawn y Fluttershy donde la pareja iba juntas como una perfecta pareja de novios.

Dark: Es verdad. Son ellos. Curioso encontrarlos a ambos por la ciudad de Manehattan.

Dark Cloud: Me da que están en su viajecito de novios, je, je, je.

Comentaban Darkwing y Dark Cloud. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Moon Light se fue corriendo junto con su fénix en dirección donde estaban Dawn y Fluttershy.

Moon Light: Hola, Dawn. Hola, Fluttershy.

Saludó muy alegremente la potra a la pareja, donde éstos al ver a la pequeña, la saludaron con una sonrisa.

Dawn: Ah, hola, Moon Light.

Fluttershy: Y a ti también, Cosmo.

Devolvían el saludo éstos, a la vez que Fluttershy acariciaba al ave, donde ahí Cosmo habló.

Cosmo: Gracias, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¡Oh, un fénix que habla! Es tan maravilloso.

Comentaba Fluttershy feliz de poder hablar con la fénix como si fuese un pony. Cosmo ahí se reía levemente. Darkwing y Onyx se acercaron a Dawn y Fluttershy.

Dark: Hola, amigos.

Onyx: Vaya sorpresa encontraros por aquí.

Dawn: Lo mismo digo.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué os trae por Manehattan?

Dark: Simplemente pasando un tiempo juntos en familia ¿Y vosotros?

Fluttershy: Dawn y yo estamos haciendo algo de turismo.

Dawn: Y porque tenía ganas de conocer mejor la ciudad. La verdad es que esta ciudad es enorme.

Dark: Lo sé. A mi también me pareció enorme la primera vez que la visité en nuestro mundo.

Fluttershy: ¿Y cuándo la viste, Darkwing?

Ahí Darkwing no supo muy bien que responder. La primera vez fue hace años cuando era una potra, cuando King Sombra la envió para matar a Mike, pero después de aquello, ella se hizo amigo de Mike*. Todo aquello cambió cuando Darkwing cambió el pasado y salvó a sus padres de morir asesinados por King Sombra, por lo que todo su pasado cambió*. Y el principal cambio es que conoció a Mike cuando Luna que recientemente se convirtió en su maestra, se lo presentó.

 *** Ver "CAP 24 CHICA NUEVA" de mi fanfic "** **La Patrulla Harmony (3º Historia)"**

 ***Ver "Charpter 21" del fanfic "** **Federación de Seguridad Interestelar" de S.W.A.T. or Team Wild"**

Dark: Bueno...Lo visité un día cuando acompañaba a Mike para una cosa de la Rarity de nuestro mundo.

Contestó Darkwing, aunque no era del todo mentira. Ya que cuando cambió el pasado, tras conocer a Mike, un día fue con él a Manehattan porque Rarity iba a una exposición de modelos o algo así. Ahí Fluttershy preguntó.

Fluttershy: ¿Y cómo son la versión de mí y de mis amigas?

Dark: Bueno. Os parecéis bastante a las homologas de nuestro mundo.

Dark Cloud: Sobre todo que sois igual de lindas que ellas. Je, je, je.

Dark: ¡Cállate, Dark Cloud!

Le mandó callar la yegua a su fénix, aunque no impidió que Fluttershy se ruborizase por el comentario del fénix. Ahí Dawn preguntó.

Dawn: ¿Y hay alguna versión mía o de mis amigos en vuestra dimensión?

Darkwing y Onyx negando con la cabeza, le respondieron.

Dark: No. La verdad es que no.

Onyx: En nuestro mundo no existen destinianos ni nada por el estilo.

Respondían éstos, mientras su hija Moon Light jugaba con su fénix Cosmo. Dawn pasando un casco bajo el mentón y con gesto pensativo, comentó.

Dawn: Bueno. Sería lógico. Ya que yo sepa, no hay tampoco ponis celestes ni Imperio Celeste de esos.

Dark Cloud: Quizás, colega. Solo que el Imperio Celeste tiene más de 50.000 años de historia, mientras que lo de Destinia esos, solo unos 5.000. Por lo que el imperio les gana por 45.000 años de diferencia.

Bromeaba el fénix oscuro. Dawn con una sonrisa, le comentó al fénix.

Dawn: Eso parece, amigo.

Y ambos se rieron como los otros. Ahora Fluttershy fue la que preguntó.

Fluttershy: Si no hay ningún Dawn ni nadie como nuestros amigos destinianos ¿Está la Fluttershy de vuestro mundo casada con alguien?

Aquella preguntó se ganó la atención de Dawn que miraba un tanto sorprendido a su novia, como interesado en la respuesta. Ahora fue Darkwing quien contestó.

Dark: Pues sí. La Fluttershy de nuestro mundo está casado con un viejo amigo nuestro. Un pegaso llamado Storm Eagle.

Dawn: ¿Storm Eagle?

Dark: Así es. Es un pony celeste que se le da bien los animales como a ella. Por lo que no es raro que ambos congeniaran bien.

Fluttershy: ¿En serio? Vaya. Me gustaría poder conocerlo algún día.

Dijo sonriente la pegaso, donde Dawn miró de nuevo a Fluttershy un tanto sorprendida. La pegaso adivinando lo que pensaba Dawn, le dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

Fluttershy: Tranquilo, Dawn. Solo es curiosidad. Jamás te cambiaría por nada, mi fuerte destiniano.

Dawn: Igual que yo a ti, mi mariposa.

La pareja se dio un leve beso, mientras la potra viendo a la pareja, se tapó los ojos con los cascos y se rió levemente. Luego de romper el beso, el semental naranja mirando a Darkwing y a Onyx, les comentó.

Dawn: Vuestro mundo parece interesante. Y me gustaría poder visitar alguna vez el Imperio Celeste. Suena como un lugar interesante.

Onyx: Si quieres, cuando hayamos acabado con todo este rollo de Arek y sus híbridos, os podemos llevar algún día.

Se ofrecía el bat pony mientras sonreía, haciendo que Dawn también sonriera.

Dawn: Será un placer.

El grupo charlaba alegremente, hasta que en ese momento Darkwing y Dawn sintieron algo acercarse. Una especie de firma energética alta.

Fluttershy: Darkwing, Onyx ¿Qué os pasa? De repente os habéis quedado callados.

Comentaba la pegaso. Darkwing y Dawn mirando en una dirección, comentaron.

Dawn: Siento un maná maligno viniendo de muy lejos hacia aquí.

Dark: Yo también lo siento gracias al Matra. Y si no me equivocó, corresponde a la de un híbrido.

Comentaron ambos con seriedad en sus rostros. Onyx sorprendido, comentó.

Onyx: ¿Híbridos? Pero ¿No acabamos con todos al destruir las instalaciones?

Dark Cloud: Pues por lo visto se nos escapó uno.

Dark: No por mucho tiempo. Dark Cloud ¡Shinigami!

Nada más decir eso, su fénix se fusionó con ella, adoptando su forma guerrera. Moon Light viendo la transformación de su madre, dijo sonriente.

Moon Light: Algún día conseguiré el Shinigami como mamá. Mientras tanto, Cosmo ¡Bankai!

Cosmo: ¡Marchando, amiga!

Su fénix se fusionó con Moon Ligth y ahí la potra obtuvo una armadura de energía violeta con detalles rosas. Con casco en forma de cabeza de fénix y con la marca de su cutie mark en el pecho.

Fluttershy: Esos fénix son asombrosos.

Comentaba Fluttershy sin poder evitar admirar las capacidades de los fénix celestes. Dawn mirando a su novia, la dijo a ésta.

Dawn: Fluttershy. Mejor quédate aquí mientras vemos que es lo que se acerca ¡Ahhhh...!

Alzó la voz el destiniano, adoptando su forma súper destiniana.

Darkwing, Onyx y Dawn fueron volando hacia las afueras, siendo seguido por Moon Light.

El vuelo los llevó hasta las afueras de la ciudad y donde ahí se pararon en el aire, para luego ir descendiendo a unos metros en el aire.

Dark: Se acerca.

Dawn: Yo también lo percibo. Sea lo que sea, tiene un maná muy fuerte.

Onyx: ¿Dónde? Yo no veo nada.

Preguntaba el bat pony que a diferencia de Darkwing y Dawn, él no podía percibir la energía de otros seres vivientes. Su hija Moon Light que había venido poco después, le dijo a su padre.

Moon Light: Está viniendo por esa dirección, papá.

Decía esto la potra donde por parte de su madre, aprendió a sentir la energía de otros seres. Darkwing viendo a su hija, se sorprendió y luego la dijo.

Dark: ¡Moon Light! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías haberte quedado con Fluttershy.

Moon Light: Yo quería ver si os podía ayudar.

Onyx: Lo que debiste haber hecho es haberte quedado con Fluttershy. Esto es peligroso.

Moon Light: Pero...

Dark: No hay peros que valga. Vuelve ahora mismo con Fluttershy y...

Decía con autoridad Darkwing, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento, todos notaron que algo se movía bajo tierra.

Dawn: Cuidado. Se acerca.

El grupo se puso en guardia, mientras Onyx ponía a su hija Moon Light detrás de él para no exponerla al peligro. Justo en ese momento lo que viajaba bajo tierra, se detuvo y de ella emergió algo.

Su apariencia era como la de un enorme topo de piel blanca, ojos azules. Tenía unas garras de topo con uñas largas y afiladas. Su rostro no reflejaba ser alguien muy espabilado.

Dawn: ¿Eso es un híbrido?

Dark: No hay duda que lo es. Tiene las cualidades de un híbrido.

El híbrido miró por un momento al grupo, haciendo que éstos se pusieran en guardia.

Onyx: Cuidado. Podría atacarnos en cualquier momento.

Advertía Onyx, pero lo curioso es que el híbrido no parecía prestarles demasiada atención y se giró dando la espalda a éstos, cosa que extrañó al grupo.

Onyx: ¿Qué hace?

Dawn: Parece que nos ignora.

Comentaban ambos sementales, confundidos porque el híbrido parecía estar ignorándolos como si nada.

Moon Light: Voy a ver.

Dark: ¡Moon Light! ¡No!

Trató de detenerla su madre, pero la potra haciendo caso omiso, se teletransportó hasta estar a un lado del híbrido y ahí se acercó a su oído. La potra cogió aire y finalmente le gritó.

Moon Light: ¡Eh, tú! ¡Míranos cuanto te hablamos!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas la potra, sobresaltando al híbrido hasta el punto que le vibró la cabeza y con los ojos como platos, hasta finalmente caer al suelo. Aquello dejo aun más confundido al grupo.

El grupo se acercó con cuidado, mientras el híbrido topo que estaba en el suelo con su expresión de poco espabilado, habló.

Híbrido: ¿Quién me llama? Juraría que he oído algo.

El híbrido se puso de pie y finalmente se fijó en el grupo.

Onyx: Parece que puede hablar.

Dawn: Curioso. Pensé que solo los híbridos elegidos de Arek eran los únicos que podían hablar.

Dark: Algunos híbridos comunes pueden hablar, aunque es raro los casos así.

Comentaba el grupo mientras el híbrido se rascaba detrás de la cabeza con su expresión de alelado. Ahí Dawn mirando al híbrido, le preguntó a éste.

Dawn: Oye, tú ¿Por qué no nos hablaste antes?

Ante la pregunta, el híbrido miró a Dawn sin cambiar de expresión y le contestó.

Híbrido: No hablo con desconocidos.

Aquella respuesta hizo que el grupo cayera al estilo anime. Ahí Darkwing molesta, le alzó la voz al híbrido.

Dawn: ¡A ver si te enteras! ¡No somos desconocidos! ¡Yo soy Darkwing, la guerrera sombría y elemento de la confianza y el perdón!

Onyx: Y yo soy Onyx. Capitán adjunto de la guardia nocturna junto con Darkwing, mi novia.

Moon Light: Y yo soy Moon Light. Su hija preferida y porque no tienen más. Je, je, je.

Dawn: Y yo Dawn Frontier. Guerrero destiniano.

Se presentaron éstos al híbrido, donde este último pese a todo, no parecía demasiado interesado.

Dark: Y tú sin duda eres un híbrido de Arek, claro ésta.

Híbrido: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo has averiguado eso? ¿Quién os lo ha dicho?

Preguntó sorprendido el híbrido en cuanto Darkwing le dijo eso. La guerrera oscura cruzada de brazos, le contestó.

Dark: Todos los híbridos compartís rasgos comunes como piel o pelaje blanco o azul. Ojos carente de pupilas también blanco o azul. O rasgos de otras razas en vuestros cuerpos.

Onyx: Por tanto eres un enemigo y hay que eliminarte. Así que prepárate para luchar.

El grupo se puso en guardia y preparados para pelear. El híbrido son semblante serio e inalterable, apartó la vista de éstos y les respondió.

Híbrido: No quiero.

Todos: ¿¡Quéeeee!?

Exclamó el grupo ante la respuesta del híbrido. El híbrido ahí se explicó.

Híbrido: Yo soy un híbrido pacifista y no me gusta pelear.

Onyx: ¿Es una broma?

Híbrido: Para nada. A mí lo único que me importa es excavar túneles, provocar terremotos en las ciudades y ver como todo se rompe en mil pedazos.

Decía esto el híbrido con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Híbrido: Ahora os tengo que dejar. Tengo una terremoto que formar y unos edificios que derrumbar. Chao.

El híbrido hizo crecer las uñas de sus garras y a gran velocidad empezó a excavar, para luego bajo tierra empezar a avanzar hacia Manehattan.

Onyx: Se dirige a la ciudad.

Dark: Debemos detenerlo.

El grupo sin querer perder más tiempo, fueron volando en dirección a la ciudad, buscando la forma de detener al híbrido como fuese.

Dark: Debemos detener al híbrido como sea.

Onyx: De lo contrario arrasará la ciudad ¿Alguna idea?

Dawn estaba volando con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria. Ahí el destiniano comentó.

Dawn: No sé. Mi problema es que no puedo luchar contra alguien que no quiere pelear.

Moon Light: Pero debemos detener al híbrido. Si derrumba los edificios, mucha gente saldrá herida, entre ellas la tía Fluttershy.

Nada más decir eso último la potra, en la mente de Dawn se hizo un especie de "clip" dándose cuenta de ello.

Dawn: ¡Es verdad! Mi mariposa está en la ciudad. Debemos pararlo como sea.

Dark: De momento tratemos de evitar el desastre a toca costa.

Mientras el grupo buscaba la forma de detener el desastre, el híbrido que iba excavando bajo tierra en la ciudad, provocó un terremoto que hizo que algunos edificios empezar a derrumbarse. El grupo rápidamente tuvo que ir deprisa para evitar el desastre.

Darkwing sin perder tiempo, adoptó su forma Shinigami Bestia en forma de pantera, y a gran velocidad iba apartando a la gente de que cualquier escombro les pudiera caérseles encima. Onyx y Moon Light hacían lo mismo.

Moon Light veía como una anciana que iba tranquilamente caminando, estuvo a punto de caérsele una farola encima. Moon Light voló tan rápido como pudo, logrando coger a la anciana y llevarla volando antes de que la cayera encima la farola.

Anciana: Muy amable en llevarme, jovencita ¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa? Está cerca de aquí.

La decía la anciana toda tranquila y sin señal alguna de haberse alterado a la potra. Moon Light sonriendo, la contestó a la señora.

Moon Light: Lo lamento, señora. Es que tengo un poco de prisa.

Un rascacielos estuvo a punto de caer donde la gente de dentro gritaba alarmada y asustada, hasta que Dawn volando a toda velocidad, se apoyó en el edificio y empleando toda su fuerza como súper destiniano, logró empujar el edificio hasta dejarlo como estaba.

Las cosas se descontrolaron cuando se formó una enorme grieta por el suelo, amenazando con partir en dos dicha ciudad.

Onyx: ¡Cuidado! ¡Se ha formado una enorme grieta!

Avisaba Onyx. Dawn voló rápidamente al interior de la grieta y desde abajo trató de empujar el porción que se iba cayendo.

Dawn: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaba Dawn mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de maná verde y ahí empujó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando colocar el suelo en su sitio. Finalmente el terremoto se detuvo.

Afuera de la ciudad, el híbrido topó emergió de la tierra y todo sonriente, comentó para sí.

Híbrido: Me pregunto cuantos edificios he logrado derribar esta vez.

El híbrido miraba la ciudad para ver que edificios logró destruir, pero su sorpresa fue ver que no derribó ninguno.

Híbrido: Si no lo veo, no lo creo.

Volviendo a la ciudad. Dawn salía de una entrada del metro, mientras Fluttershy que había aparecido, fue hacia éste y lo abrazo.

Fluttershy: ¡Dawn! ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Has salvado toda la ciudad!

Decía toda feliz la pegaso, a la vez que le daba un beso en los labios a su amado Dawn. El semental naranja sonriendo a su novia, la respondió.

Dawn: Je, je, je. Bueno. No lo he hecho todo yo solo. Los demás también ayudaron.

Dark: Aun así, buen trabajo, Dawn.

Le decía la pantera, caminando junto con Onyx que caminaba a su lado, y su hija Moon Light que estaba ésta toda alegre sobre la espalda de la pantera. La calma no duró mucho cuando la gente salió corriendo ya que había apareció el híbrido todo molesto.

Híbrido: ¡Eh, vosotros! ¿Por qué habéis hecho eso? ¡Habéis echado a perder todo mi trabajo!

Decía todo esto enfadado el híbrido. Dawn notando eso, sonrió maliciosa mientras le respondía al híbrido.

Dawn: Vaya. Así que por fin te has enfadado.

Decía en plan broma el destiniano.

Moon Light: Tened cuidado...Parece verdaderamente enfadado.

Comentaba con algo de miedo la potra, al ver lo enormemente enfadado que parecía el híbrido. Dawn mandó a su novia a que se fuera lejos, mientras el grupo se preparaba para plantar cara al híbrido.

Híbrido: ¡Malditos! ¡Ahora si que me la vais a pagar!

El híbrido golpeó el suelo, creando una onda de energía que iba directo al grupo, donde éstos se apartaron. Dawn se lanzó directo hacia el híbrido dando un potente puñetazo al estomago, provocando un gran daño a éste.

Dawn ahí no se detuvo y empezó a arrearle fuertes puñetazos, todos dirigidos al estomago del híbrido.

Dark: ¡Aparta, Dawn! ¡Que lo mandó lejos de aquí!

Advertía Darkwing al destiniano. Dawn se apartó para dejar paso a la pantera, donde ahí lanzó un poderoso rayo oscuro desde su boca, golpeando al híbrido y así mandarlo volando a las afueras de la ciudad.

El híbrido ya fuera de la ciudad, cayó duramente contra el suelo, mientras el grupo fue volando hacia su encuentro. El híbrido molesto se levantó y ahí mirando furioso al grupo, les dijo a éstos.

Híbrido: ¡Malditos! Ahora si que me ve habéis hecho enfadar de verdad ¡Tomad esto!

El hibrido posó su garra en el suelo, y a los pies del grupo surgió un especie de láser morado, donde éstos tuvieron que apartarse rápido.

Onyx: Cuidado. Parece que es capaz de atacar bajo nuestros pies.

Dawn: Menudo ataque. Nunca me esperaría algo así.

Comentaban éstos al ver el ataque especial del híbrido. Al escucharlo, el híbrido emulaba una sonrisa perversa.

Híbrido: ¿Os gusta? Es mi técnica más perfecta. Puedo atacaros a vuestros pies sin que podáis hacer nada para evitarlo. Ja, ja, ja.

Se burlaba el híbrido con una sonrisa perversa. Así hasta que Moon Light le comentó a éste.

Moon Light: Si tu enemigo está en el aire, ese ataque no sirve de nada.

En el momento que dijo aquello la potra, la expresión burlona del híbrido pasó a una de darse cuenta de algo que no tenía en sus cálculos. Moon Light se puso a reír de forma burlona a la vez que le decía al híbrido.

Moon Light: Lo sabía. Soy más lista que tú.

Decía esto la potra sin dejar de reír, donde se la unió los otros en las risas. El híbrido molesto, respondió.

Híbrido: Me da igual que podáis volar. Eso no os librará de mi ataque asesino ¡Tomad esto!

El híbrido con su garra aun en el suelo, lanzaba su ataque una y otra vez, mientras el grupo esquivaba los rayos con suma facilidad.

Onyx: Vaya ataque más flojo.

Moon Light: Pero es divertido.

Dawn: Es verdad. Ja, ja, ja.

Dark: La verdad es que no es un mal ejercicio.

Comentaban los ponis, mientras seguían esquivando fácilmente los rayos como si un juego se tratase. Aquello molestaba enormemente al híbrido.

Hibrido: No podréis esquivar eternamente mi ataque. Tarde o temprano os alcanzaré.

Decía el híbrido sin dejar de atacar, hasta que notó que Dawn y Moon Light se apoyaban sobre su cabeza.

Dawn: Hola.

Moon Light: ¿Qué tal?

Bromeaban éstos para molestia del híbrido.

Híbrido: Condenados ponis. Ahora veréis.

El hibrido lanzó de nuevo su ataque, haciendo que surgiera a los pies de éste y Dawn junto con Moon Light lo esquivaron mientras veían como el híbrido era cubierto por su propio ataque.

Dawn: Picaste.

Moon Ligth: Ja, ja, ja. Que tonto. Sabía que caerías en tu propio ataque.

Se burlaban ambos al ver que el híbrido había caído en su propia técnica. Al final quedó el híbrido con quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, mientras el grupo se reunía.

Dark: Bueno. Hora de terminar con esto.

Decía Darkwing prepagándose para lanzar su ataque definitivo contra el híbrido y así acabar con él.

Dark: ¡Carga de Victoria!

Estuvo a punto de lanzar su ataque, hasta que el híbrido cayó al suelo completamente fuera de juego.

Dark: ¿Qué? ¿Ya está?

Preguntaba la pantera, incrédula al ver que su enemigo había caído ya al suelo.

Onyx: Pues vaya birria de híbrido.

Moon Light: Es verdad. No ha durado nada.

El cuerpo del híbrido desapareció, pero no como lo hacían los híbridos normalmente al morir. Aquello extraño a Darkwing.

Dawn: Parece que ya está muerto el híbrido.

Comentaba Dawn. Darkwing no parecía estar de acuerdo y ahí dijo.

Dark: No estoy segura. Algo extraño pasa aquí.

Dawn: ¿Por qué lo dices, Darkwing?

Onyx: Porque nosotros ya vimos otras veces que cuando híbrido muere, su cuerpo se desintegra por completo hasta desaparecer sin quedar ni rastro. Esta vez ha sido diferente.

Respondió el bat pony, mientras Darkwing descendía al lugar donde desapareció el híbrido. Nada más tocar sus patas el suelo, examinó todo el lugar en busca de cualquier cosa.

Dark: Aquí pasa algo raro, y conviene investigarlo.

Comentaba Darkwing que sin darse cuenta, una pequeña sombra se asomaba a su lado. Onyx dándose cuenta de ello, trató de advertirla.

Onyx: ¡Darkwing! ¡Cuidado!

Dark: ¿Qué?

Pero ya fue demasiado tarde. La misteriosa sombra tocó a Darkwing de una de sus patas traseras, y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Darkwing iba siendo absorbida por una misteriosa luz que surgió de repente.

Onyx: ¡Darkwing!

Moon Light: ¡Mamá!

Dark: ¡Ayudadme!

Gritaba Darkwing mientras era absorbida por la luz. Onyx, Moon Light y Dawn fueron rápidamente a ayudarla y trataron de cogerla de la pata con que pedía ayuda. Por desgracia, la pantera fue absorbida por la misteriosa luz.

La luz que había absorbido a Darkwing se hacía cada vez más grande. Cuando dicha luz desapareció, el grupo se sorprendió enormemente ante lo que vieron delante.

Enfrente de ellos había un gigantesco híbrido con forma de pantera anthromorfica, con alas de murciélago y cola larga terminada en punta.

Onyx: ¿Pero qué?

Dawn: ¿Y eso qué es?

Moon Light: ¿Dónde está mamá y que es esa cosa?

Preguntaba éstos, sorprendidos de ver a una criatura tan alta como los edificios de varias plantas de Manehattan. El híbrido riéndose perversamente, les respondió.

Hibrido: Ja, ja, ja. Tontos. Habéis caído en mi trampa.

Onyx: ¿Trampa?

Híbrido: Así es. Ni siquiera os disteis cuenta de que en realidad me dejé ganar.

Dawn: ¿Te dejaste ganar?

Preguntó ahora Dawn, sorprendido ante el hecho de que el híbrido presuntamente débil, se había dejado ganar.

Híbrido: Así es. Mirad allí.

Todos miraron en dirección donde señalaba el híbrido con la cabeza y en el lugar donde presuntamente fue derrotado, había un pequeño topo muerto.

Híbrido: En realidad solo acabasteis con un simple topo.

Dawn: ¿Un topo?

Onyx: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Dinos donde está Darkwing!

Moon Light: ¡Sí! ¡Habla, o te daremos una paliza!

Exigían estos dos últimos, queriendo obtener respuestas sobre donde estaba la yegua que les importaba. El híbrido sin dejar de reírse, les respondió de forma burlona.

Híbrido: Ella está bien. Está dentro de mi cuerpo.

Dawn: ¿Dentro de tu cuerpo?

Híbrido: Así es. Tengo capacidad de apropiarme de los cuerpos de otros y obtener así sus poderes. Je, je, je.

En el interior del híbrido, Darkwing que al principio estaba inconsciente, abrió los ojos y se percató que estaba dentro de algo, como en el interior de un cuerpo vivo. Estaba en su forma Shinigami Bestia, teniendo unos especies de tendones que la ataban sus patas y su cuerpo que la mantenían sujeta y la impedía escaparse.

Dark: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?

Dark Cloud: (Ni idea, preciosa. He intentado deshacer la fusión fénix para ver si podemos salir de aquí, pero parece que estamos como bloqueados).

Contestó el fénix a su amiga. En ese momento recibió un mensaje telepático en su mente, uno que reconocía bien.

Moon Light: "Mamá ¿Estás ahí? Contesta".

Dark: ¿Moon Light?

Darkwing se dio cuenta que era su hija. Hace tiempo, Darkwing enseñó a su hija a comunicarse de forma telepática como lo hacen los guardianes. Así que no dudo en contactar con su hija.

Dark: "Sí, Moon Light. Estoy aquí".

Moon Light: "Que bien. Así que es cierto que estás dentro del hibrido".

Dark: "Espera ¿Dentro del híbrido?".

Preguntó la yegua incrédula al saber que estaba dentro del híbrido. En el exterior, Onyx viendo que su hija se comunicaba con su madre, preguntó.

Onyx: ¿Está Darkwing ahí? ¿Está bien?

Moon Light: Sí, papá. Está bien, pero por lo visto no puede salir.

Onyx: Entonces tenemos que encontrar la forma de sacarla de ahí.

Decía el bat pony, decidido a sacar a su novia como fuese. Cosa que el híbrido no se lo iba a poner fácil.

Híbrido: Ja, ja, ja. Olvidadlo. Ahora vuestra amiguita es mía y nada lo sacará de ahí ¡Ahora tomad esto!

El híbrido se lanzó hacia el grupo donde de inmediato comenzó a lanzar zarpazos. El grupo tuvo que ser rápido para esquivar, ya que el híbrido se movía muy veloz.

Dawn: Se mueve muy veloz.

Onyx: Demasiado en mi opinión.

Híbrido: Ja, ja, ja. Pues claro. Ya os he dicho que tengo a vuestra amiguita dentro de mí. Por lo que puedo aprovecharme por completo de sus poderes. Y ahora lo vais a ver ¡Atomic Blast!

Los tres: ¿¡Qué!?

En ese instante para sorpresa de los tres, vieron al híbrido preparar una enorme esfera de energía oscura, parecida a la que suele hacer Darkwing. El híbrido lanzó su ataque contra el grupo, ahí donde Moon Light cogiendo a ambos sementales, empleó su magia para telentrasportarse los tres lejos del ángulo de tiro. Por desgracia, dicha esfera llegó a la ciudad y voló un edificio entero en pedazos. Por fortuna, dicho edificio estaba abandonado cuando ocurrió el terremoto. Pese a todo, no impidió que la gente saliera huyendo aterrorizada de allí.

Dawn: No. La gente de la ciudad.

Onyx: Que desastre.

Comentaban ambos sementales, que miraban con horror como la ciudad cundía el pánico tras el ataque del híbrido.

Híbrido: Ja, ja, ja. La verdad es que me gusta este nuevo cuerpo. Con este poder nadie podrá conmigo. Y si lo hago bien, es probable que el amo Arek me convierta en un hibrido elegido de gran poder. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el híbrido sin dejar de reírse malvadamente. Onyx mirando a su hija, la dijo a ésta.

Onyx: Moon Light. Ve a buscar a Fluttershy y ayúdala a evacuar a la gente de la ciudad.

Moon Light: Pero papá. No quiero dejaros solos con ese monstruo.

Respondió la potra que no quería abandonar a su padre y a su amigo frente al monstruo. Al igual que tampoco quería abandonar a su madre que estaba dentro del híbrido.

Onyx: Ahora mismo los habitantes de la ciudad necesitan ayuda inmediata y tú eres la única a quien se lo podemos confiar.

Moon Light: Pero papá...¿Y qué pasará con mamá?

Dawn: No te preocupes, pequeña. Nosotros rescataremos a tu madre.

Le decía el semental naranja a la potra para tratar de calmarla. Moon Light mirando a Dawn, le preguntó.

Moon Light: ¿Salvareis a mamá?

Dawn: Claro. Te prometo que la salvaremos.

Prometía el semental naranja con una sonrisa a la potra.

Moon Light: Está bien, pero por favor. Salvad a mamá.

Onyx: Tranquila, hija. Salvaremos a Darkwing. Ahora ve.

Moon Light asintió y se fue volando de allí para buscar a Fluttershy y evacuar a la gente.

Híbrido: Je, je, je. No deberíais hacer promesas que no podréis cumplir.

Decía con arrogancia el híbrido y emulando una sonrisa perversa. Onyx y Dawn mirando ahora al híbrido con seriedad, le contestaron.

Onyx: Ahora lo averiguarás.

Dawn: Nadie se mete con nuestros amigos sin pagar las consecuencias.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el híbrido, mientras este último lanzó sus zarpas contra ellos. Onyx lo esquivó y con su espada le dio un tajo en el brazo del híbrido, logrando provocarle un leve corte. Dawn volando hasta ponerse cerca del rostro del híbrido, le dio un potente puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder.

Dawn: ¡Y para completar!

Dawn voló para ponerse detrás del híbrido mientras retrocedía, y le golpeó en una de sus patas traseras por atrás para hacerlo caer. El híbrido al final cayó de espaldas contra el suelo.

Onyx: ¡A por él!

Dawn: ¡Sí!

Ambos sementales se dirigieron hacia el híbrido, pero éste abrió la boca y disparó por él un rayo oscuro directo hacia ambos sementales, donde éstos tuvieron que esquivarlo cada uno echando a un lado.

Dawn intentó atacar, pero el híbrido lo golpeó con su cola, donde ahí lo mandó estrellarse contra un edificio de la ciudad.

Onyx: ¡Dawn! Maldito monstruo. Te vas a enterar.

Onyx voló hacia el híbrido con intención de golpearle con su espada.

Híbrido: ¡Aparta, insecto!

Dijo el híbrido tratando de golpear al bat pony, pero Onyx lo esquivó y volando bajo, ascendió de golpe a la vez que realizaba un fuerte corte con espada al estomago del híbrido. Aquel ataque provocó un intenso dolor al híbrido.

Híbrido: ¡Ahhhh...!

Onyx: ¿Te gusta? Pues aun tengo más que darte.

Dawn: Y yo.

Apareció de golpe Dawn volando directo como un misil, impactando de lleno en mitad del rostro del híbrido que lo hizo retroceder.

Ambos sementales fueron a atacar de nuevo, pero el híbrido ahí iluminó sus ojos y adoptaron la forma del Rinnegan de Darkwing.

Onyx: ¿El Rinnegan?

Los dos sementales fueron detenidos en seco y fueron lanzados de golpe contra un edificio cercano. Luego el híbrido saltó por encima de dicho edificio logrando demolerlo por encima de los dos sementales.

Parecía que había acabado con ellos, hasta que una porción plana de los restos del edificio se levantó, viendo a Dawn que era quien lo levantaba y Onyx a su lado, estando ambos sementales ilesos.

Dawn: Creo que es hora de ponerse serios.

Dijo el semental naranja. Onyx le dio la razón.

Onyx: Cierto. Dejemos de tonterías de lado y centrémonos en ese engendro.

Ambos sementales estaban de acuerdo, mientras el híbrido viendo a los dos sementales, se disponía a aplastarlos con su pie.

Híbrido: ¡Morid!

Bajó el pie de golpe, mientras Dawn y Onyx lo esquivaron. Dawn voló hasta el híbrido y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y ahí empezó a moverse a gran velocidad por alrededor del híbrido. Dando una fuerte patada tras la rodilla para hacerlo cojear. Otra fuerte patada al estomago que lo hizo agacharse y finalmente con un fuerte gancho que hizo que el híbrido retrocediera y se chocara contra un edificio.

Dawn: Tu turno, Onyx.

Onyx voló hasta el híbrido y desplazándose con toda su velocidad, le hacía múltiples cortes por diversas partes de su cuerpo, ocasionando múltiples daños a éste.

Luego de atacarlo durante un rato, ambos sementales volando por el aire, se situaron a unos metros enfrente del híbrido.

Onyx: ¿Te rindes ya?

Dawn: ¿O prefieres que te sigamos golpeando hasta matarte?

Decían confiados ambos sementales. En ese momento el híbrido comenzó a reírse para luego contestar.

Híbrido: Ja, ja, ja. Ya veo que los dos sois fuertes, pero tengo que daros una mala noticia. Si intentáis matarme, vuestra amiga morirá.

Los dos sementales se quedaron impactados en el momento que el híbrido dijo aquello último.

Onyx: ¿Cómo dices?

Híbrido: Lo que habéis oído. Je, je, je. Así que mientras tenga a esta lindura en mi interior, dudo mucho que tratéis de matarme.

Dawn: ¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Te escondes detrás de nuestra amiga para que no te hagamos nada!

Onyx: ¡Libera a mi novia ahora mismo, maldito cobarde!

Le gritaron ambos sementales, furiosos porque el híbrido usara a Darkwing como escudo para que no le hicieran daño. El híbrido se reía de forma burlona.

Híbrido: Ja, ja, ja. En la guerra todo vale. Y ahora preparaos para ser destruidos por mí ¡Dado Oscuro!

El híbrido lanzó otro ataque especial de Darkwing, creando unos dados de oscuridad y lanzando hacia ambos sementales. Onyx y Dawn tuvieron que esquivar sus ataques.

Onyx: ¡Dawn! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para liberar a Darkwing!

Le decía Onyx a Dawn, mientras éste aun seguía esquivando ataques.

Dawn: Sí. Aunque presiento que este monstruo no nos lo pondrá nada fácil.

Onyx: Lo que debemos hacer es...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque recibió un golpe de garra por parte del híbrido, haciendo que el bat pony se estrellase contra un puesto de comida y ahí quedó inconsciente.

Dawn: ¡Onyx! ¡Maldito monstruo!

Dawn quiso atacarle con maná para vengar a su amigo, hasta que se acordó de que Darkwing estaba dentro del híbrido. Porque si le atacaba o le hacía daño, ella sufriría también.

Híbrido: ¿Qué pasa, destiniano? ¿No puedes atacar acaso? Ja, ja, ja.

Se burlaba el híbrido mientras creaba garras de oscuridad y ahí atacaba de forma incesante al destiano.

Dawn: (Debo pensar algo. Debo encontrar la forma de liberar a Darkwing de este monstruo).

Pensaba Dawn tratando de encontrar la forma de salvar a Darkwing. En ese momento recibió un mensaje telepático de Darkwing.

Dark: (Dawn. No te contengas).

Dawn: ¿Qué? Darkwing ¿Eres tú?

Dark: Sí. Soy yo. Debes acabar con este monstruo sin importar lo que me pase.

Le decía Darkwing, haciendo que el destiniano se sorprendiera al escuchar a su amiga decir eso.

Dawn: ¿Qué? Pero Darkwing. No puedo hacer eso. Te mataría.

Dark: No me importa. Debes impedir que este monstruo siga destruyendo todo cuanto encuentre. Debes acabar con él aunque eso signifique mi fin.

Dark Cloud: Esto...¿No podría yo dar mi opinión sobre todo esto?

Dawn no sabía que hacer. Cierto es que tenía que detener al híbrido y destruirlo, pero si trata de destruir al monstruo, Darkwing moriría también. Y en tal caso ¿Cómo le explicaría a su novio y a su hija que él mato a la yegua que más les importaba en esta vida? No sabía que hacer. Si fuera él solo, no le importaría arriesgar su vida por sus ideales, pero ahora estaba una amiga de rehén y en cierto modo, garantía de vida para el híbrido que le aseguraba de que no le atacasen.

Híbrido: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te rindes acaso?

Decía el híbrido tratando de arrear un puñetazo a Dawn que se había quedado parado en el aire. Justo cuando iba a golpearle, Dawn alzó su casco y detuvo el puñetazo del híbrido como si nada para sorpresa de éste.

Híbrido: ¿Pero qué?

Dawn miró al híbrido y ahí sonrió. Acto seguido desapareció para darle un fuerte puñetazo al rostro que lo hizo retroceder. Una patada en su espalda que lo hizo caer boca abajo y finalmente un tremendo puñetazo a la espalda del híbrido. Todo ello provocando un intenso dolor al híbrido.

Darkwing sentía los golpes, pero la daba igual. Para ella lo importante es que el híbrido fuese detenido.

Dark: Así, Dawn. Dale su merecido a este monstruo.

El híbrido sorprendido sobre que el destiniano le atacara sin ningún reparó, trató de llamarle la atención.

Híbrido: ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Acaso no te importa lo qué la ocurra a tu amiga?

Dawn: Lo siento, amigo. Dada las circunstancias, o es ella o el mundo.

Contestó el destiniano, volando a toda velocidad hacia el híbrido y ahí propinándole una fuerte patada en mitad del rostro que lo mandó contra un edificio estrellándose en él.

Dawn: Debes saber que cuando me convierto en súper destiniano...

El destiniano agarraba la cola y tiró de él para levantar al híbrido del suelo.

Dawn: Suelo perder fácilmente el control.

Dijo esto sin abandonar su sonrisa, a la vez que empleaba su enorme fuerza para levantar al híbrido por encima de su cabeza y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Dawn: Por lo que no voy a tener reparos en eliminarte.

Decía Dawn con una sonrisa maliciosa. En ese momento el híbrido empezó a reírse.

Híbrido: Je, je, je. Lo admito, casi me engañas.

A Dawn le extrañó lo que dijo el híbrido.

Dawn: ¿Cómo dices?

El híbrido se puso de pie y miró a Dawn, mientras le decía a éste.

Híbrido: Lo que haces es puro teatro. Tratas de hacerme sentir miedo. Si tan fuerte eres, deberías poder eliminarme de un plumazo.

Dawn empezó a preocuparse porque el híbrido se dio cuenta de su táctica.

Híbrido: Por tanto, por mucho que me golpees, nunca tratarás de matarme. Por lo que estás perdido, destiniano.

Dawn: (Maldición. Se ha dado cuenta).

Maldecía su suerte Dawn, hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de Darkwing.

Dark: Hazlo, Dawn.

Dawn: No puedo, Darkwing...

Dark: Mi vida o la de cientos de personas. Tienes que eliminar a este monstruo pase lo que pase. No debes dudar ahora, Dawn. Elimina a este monstruo, o todo el mundo sufrirá las consecuencias.

Dawn estaba en un mar de dudas. No sabía que hacer. Si matar al híbrido o buscar alguna otra forma. Estaba en problemas y ahora no tenía a ninguno de sus amigos para que le ayudase. Por primera vez, no sabía que hacer ahora.

Dawn: (¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?)

Híbrido: Ja, ja, ja. Venga, destiniano. Lánzame tu mejor ataque. Te dejo atacar a ti.

Le decía de forma burlona y desafiante el híbrido. En ese momento Dawn con expresión sería, alzó sus cascos y empezó a concentrar energía de su maná.

Híbrido: ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces?

Dawn: Acabar con esto.

El híbrido empezó a tener miedo al ver como el destiniano, empezaba a formar una gran esfera de maná, donde poco a poco iba aumentando de tamaño.

Híbrido: ¡Espera! ¡Si me matas, matarás a tu amiga!

Trataba el híbrido ahora con miedo, de detener al destiniano para que no lanzara su ataque. Dawn mirando seriamente al híbrido mientras la esfera se hacía cada vez más grande, le dijo a éste.

Dawn: Tú te lo has buscado, maldito. Y ahora...¡Desaparece!

Gritó Dawn esto último, lanzando la esfera de maná contra el aterrado híbrido que se temía que iba a ser su final.

Híbrido: ¡Noooo...!

Gritaba el híbrido mientras recibía la esfera de maná y ahí ocasionando una gran explosión.

Dark: Adiós a todos...

Dark Cloud: Adiós mundo cruel...Lo único que lamento es no haberme llevado a la cama a todas las chicas lindas y sexys que he conocido en esta vida.

Decían ambos, hasta que notaron que pese a todo, ambos seguían vivos.

Dark Cloud: ¿No ha pasado nada?

Dark: Seguimos vivos ¿Pero cómo?

Dawn miraba asombrado donde estaba el híbrido en el suelo, pero vivo. Cosa que este último lo notó.

Híbrido: Je, je, je. Ya sabía yo que era un farol.

Dawn: ¿Qué? ¡No! He empleado todas mis fuerzas. Es imposible que haya fallado.

Híbrido: ¿Y cómo te explicas que siga vivo? Estabas tan preocupado por tu amiguita, que no usaste todo tu poder. Apenas ha sido una cuarta parte de lo normal.

Le decía el híbrido a Dawn. El destiniano había fallado de nuevo y no sabía que hacer ahora.

Dawn: Oh, no...¿Y ahora qué hago?

Híbrido: ¿Qué tal morir? ¡Gran Dragón Sombrío!

Respondió el híbrido, creando uno de los ataques más poderosos de Darkwing. Formando así un enorme dragón hecho de sombras, donde de inmediato se lanzó hacia Dawn.

El destiniano miraba con horror como el dragón iba hacia él. De inmediato intentó concentrar todo su maná en protegerse con una barrera alrededor. Por desgracia no fue suficiente para evitar el ataque, donde el brutal mordiscó el dragón neutralizó sin problemas la barrera, recibiendo Dawn todo el ataque.

Dawn: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba de dolor Dawn, sufriendo todo el ataque del dragón oscuro. Cuando todo terminó, estaba Dawn tendido con su cuerpo lleno de heridas en lo alto de un edificio. El híbrido se acercaba a él y mirando al destiniano, le dijo.

Híbrido: Admito que por un momento temí que se te hubiera ido la cabeza al intentar matarme. Al final todos tus intentos te fallaron.

Decía el híbrido a Dawn, donde el semental aun seguía tendido en el suelo sin reaccionar.

Híbrido: Antes de acabar contigo, dejaré que veas a tu amiga por última vez.

Decía de forma burlona el híbrido, haciendo emerger parcialmente a Darkwing que aun estaba en su forma pantera. La pantera mirando a Dawn, trató de hablarle.

Dark: ¡Dawn! Tienes que reaccionar. No puedes dejar que este tipo te gane.

Dawn seguía sin reaccionar.

Dark: ¡Reacciona, maldita sea! ¿No dices que eres todo un guerrero destiniano? ¡Pues demuéstralo de una maldita vez y da una paliza a este tipo!

Híbrido: Basta de tonterías. Hora de volver a dentro.

Dark: ¡No!

Darkwing iba a volver a meterse dentro, hasta que de improviso apareció Onyx y la agarró del brazo a Darkwing.

Híbrido: ¿Pero qué...?

No solo el bat pony. Dawn abrió los ojos de golpe y al igual que Onyx, agarró del brazo a Darkwing.

Onyx: Has picado.

Dawn: Esperábamos que hicieras esto.

Dijeron ambos sementales con una sonrisa maliciosa, dando por entender que lo habían planeado aquello desde el principio. Los dos sementales tiraron a la vez del brazo, logrando sacar a Darkwing por completo del híbrido.

Híbrido: ¡Nooooo...! ¡La han sacado!

Gritaba de puro horror el híbrido, mientras su cuerpo se iba encogiendo. Mientras tanto, Darkwing que había retornado a su forma alicornio con Dark Cloud a su lado y Onyx cogiendola en brazos, miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

Dark: Gracias, chicos. Sabía que lo lograríais.

Decía la yegua mientras Onyx la mantenía en sus brazos para que estuviera cómoda. Dawn asomándose por lo alto del edificio, pudo ver al híbrido.

Dawn: Con que esa es tu forma real ¿Eh?

Comentaba Dawn observando el aspecto real del híbrido, cuya forma era como la de una pequeña ameba con ojos blancos cómicos, cuyo tamaño no era mayor que las CMC.

Híbrido: No, no, no. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando.

Comentaba el híbrido mientras veía a Dawn descender con una mirada amenazante.

Dawn: La verdad es que ahora mismo no me importaría hacerte pedazos.

Decía Dawn al híbrido, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de hacerle trizas con sus cascos. El híbrido estaba alarmado mirando por todas partes, tratando de encontrar algún nuevo cuerpo que ocupar.

Híbrido: Un cuerpo...Necesito un cuerpo para hacerme fuerte. Quien sea, me da igual.

Dawn: Es inútil que intentes encontrar a alguien. Tras la destrucción que has provocado, toda la gente se ha ido. Así que ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Híbrido: No lo sé. Podría ocupar el cuerpo de una rata, o el de una abeja.

Ante la respuesta del híbrido, Dawn miraba de forma severa a éste y le dijo.

Dawn: Eres un cobarde. No sabes luchar por ti mismo y solo sabes hacerlo ocupando los cuerpos de los demás como un vulgar parasito.

Le reprochaba Dawn al híbrido por su forma de luchar, mientras este último vio que de detrás de él por el cielo, iba volando un cuervo.

Hibrido: (Sí. Ese cuervo me sirve. Je, je, je).

El híbrido sin perder tiempo, fue volando hacia el cuervo para ocupar su cuerpo. Dawn ni siquiera intentó pararlo desde ahí.

Dawn: Inténtalo si puedes.

El híbrido estuvo a punto de alcanzar el cuervo, hasta que Dawn apareció al instante enfrente del híbrido para sorpresa de este último y haciendo que el cuervo huyera asustado.

Dawn: No eres más que un maldito cobarde que solo sabe luchar con los cuerpos de otros. Incapaz de hacerlo por sí mismo las cosas.

Le reprochaba de forma severa Dawn al híbrido. El híbrido mirando molesto a Dawn, le respondió.

Híbrido: ¡Cállate! Yo lucho a mi manera. Y ahora piérdete.

El híbrido lanzó un rayo desde sus ojos tratando de eliminar a Dawn, pero su ataque era tan débil que cuando el destiniano lo recibió en mitad de la cara, apenas lo sintió. Dawn mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa, dijo.

Dawn: Niño malo.

El híbrido miraba con miedo a Dawn al ver que su ataque no tuvo efecto alguno. Al final recibió un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Dawn en el estomago.

Dawn: ¡Esto es por el pobre e indefenso topo!

Dijo esto Dawn para luego empezar a darle un sin fin de puñetazos al híbrido.

Dawn: ¡Esto es por la gente de la ciudad que destruiste!

Tras varios puñetazos, uno le dio con tanta fuerza que lo mandó volando al cielo.

Dawn: ¡Y esto es por mi amiga Darkwing! ¡Esfera de Maná!

Dawn concentró maná en sus cascos hasta forma una esfera, para acto seguido lanzarla contra el híbrido, recibiendo este último todo el ataque.

Híbrido: ¡Nooooo...!

Gritaba el híbrido mientras su cuerpo era destruido por completo. Finalmente Dawn había acabado con él y ahí sonrió.

Más tarde, Darkwing recobró el conocimiento en una cama de un hospital. Lo primero que vio fue a su novio Onyx y a su hija Moon Light, junto con los fénix. Luego al resto de sus amigos de la patrulla y destinianos.

Onyx: Por fin despiertas, Darkwing.

Onyx: Oh, mamá. Estuvimos tan preocupados por ti.

Decía la potra saltando sobre su madre para darla un abrazo. Darkwing la correspondió el abrazo a su hija.

Dark: Siento haberos preocupado a todos.

Ocelot: No pasa nada, amiga.

Dusk: Lo importante es que estés bien.

Ultimate: Sí, preciosa. Lastima que no hubiésemos llegado antes para darle su merecido a esa cosa, pero Dawn se nos adelantó.

Dawn: Bueno. Después de lo que la hizo a Darkwing, no podía quedarme se brazos cruzados sin darle su merecido je, je, je.

Comentaba Dawn con un leve rubor en el rostro, mientras Fluttershy le cogía de un brazo y le ponía una mirada dulce a su novio. Darkwing mirando primero a su novio y luego a Dawn, les dio las gracias a ambos.

Dark: Muchas gracias a los dos por sacarnos a Dark Cloud y a mí de ahí.

Dark Cloud: Sí, amigos. La verdad es que la situación en que estábamos Darkwing y yo, fue bastante chunga.

Onyx: No fue nada, Darkwing.

Dawn: Menos mal que a Onyx se le ocurrió el plan para sacarte de ahí. Porque de lo contrario, las cosas habrían sido muy difíciles.

Dark: ¿El plan fue tuyo, Onyx?

Onyx: Ehhh...Pues sí, querida. Je, je, je.

Respondió un tanto ruborizado el bat pony. Moon Light mirando a su padre, le picó el brazo y le hacía señas en la cabeza hacia su madre. Onyx enseguida entendió a lo que se refería su hija y finalmente decidió dar el paso final.

Onyx: Darkwing. Ya que estamos...Hay una cosa que siempre he querido decirte.

Dark: ¿Y Cuál es, querido?

Onyx sacó la caja y la abrió enfrente de su novia, mostrando el anillo de compromiso.

Onyx: Darkwing. Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre he querido decírtelo ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Finalmente lo dijo. Onyx por fin se había declarado a Darkwing, mientras los presentes miraban con asombro la escena, aunque en parte los de la patrulla sonrieron. Darkwing se levantó de la cama y mirando a su novio, le abrazó y le dio un apasionado beso que duró unos minutos. Tras romper el abrazo y mirando a su novio con una sonrisa, le dijo a éste.

Dark: Por supuesto que sí, Onyx. Llevo tiempo esperando que me lo pidieras.

Una enorme alegría inundó la sala, en especial en Onyx y Moon Light.

Onyx: ¡Síiiiii..! ¡Por fin la maldición se ha roto y he podido declararme a mi futura esposa!

Dark: ¿Maldición?

Preguntó confundida la yegua que no entendía a lo que se refería su novio. El bat pony rotando los ojos, respondió.

Onyx: Una laaaarga historia que te lo contaré algún día.

Moon Liggt: ¡Síiiii..! ¡Por fin mi papá la ha pedido casarse con mamá! ¡Es genial!

Celebraba la potra saltando al estilo Pinkie Pie por alrededor de sus padres, la cual se la unió Pinkie Pie en la celebración al igual que Insigth. Los presentes aplaudieron ante la futura pareja en sagrado matrimonio y Rarity se sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas de emoción.

Días más tarde, el grupo se preparaba para partir al siguiente mundo.

Dark: Aquí llega la despedida, amigos.

Twilight: Cuidaos mucho.

Onyx: Igualmente.

Dawn: Ha sido un placer conoceros a todos.

Ocelot: Lo mismo digo, amigo.

Cloud Moon: Pequeña. No olvides lo que te he estado enseñando.

La decía Cloud Moon a Moon Light, donde la pequeña toda sonriente, la contestó.

Moon Light: No lo haré, sensei.

Dark: De momento el único lugar que irás será a tu cuarto, castigada por haberte venido de polizón en la nave.

Moon Light: Joooo...

Se quejaba la pequeña, haciendo reír a los presentes.

Ultimate: Yo lo que echaré de menos será unas bellezas como vosotras por aquí.

Comentaba Ultimate a Darkwing, Red Fire, Vulcania y Mistic. Así hasta que Dawn le dio un codazo para que se controlase.

Vulcania: Hablando de pervertidos ¿Dónde está Dark Cloud?

Selene: Creo que está escondido para que no le ve Ark y no entiendo por qué. Si es muy bueno Ark ¿Verdad que sí, pequeñín?

Decía Selene con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba bajo la barbilla del wyvern.

Dark: A ver si viene o se perderá el camino de regreso.

En otro lugar, Dark Cloud salía de un callejón en su forma alicornio y con su rostro lleno de besos.

Dark Cloud: Ha sido un placer conocerte, Spacial. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

Spacial: Yo también. Ya que eres toda una fiera en la cama.

Le decía Spacial también en su forma alicornio. Ahí ambos alicornios se dieron un último y apasionado beso de despedida, hasta que se escuchó la voz fuerte de Darkwing.

Dark: ¡Dark Cloud! ¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Ven de una vez o te dejamos atrás!

Dark Cloud: Ahí está la jefe. Hasta la vista.

Spacial: Piensa en mí cuando te acuestes con otras.

Dark Cloud: Dalo por hecho, nena.

Ambos se despidieron antes de volver a adoptar sus formas fénix. Y Dark Cloud volvió con el grupo, aunque bien alejado de Ark.

Dark: Bien. Estamos todos. Lilith, teletransportanos al Filo Sombrío.

Lilith: Recibió. Telentrasporte en marcha.

El grupo fue teletransportado de nuevo a la nave, mientras sus nuevos amigos se despedían de ellos.

Blade: Ya se han ido.

Insigth: La verdad es que les echaré de menos. Eran una gente agradable.

Zola: Te entiendo. Incluso a mi me empezaba a agradar esa Vulcania, pese a todo su arsenal destructivo.

Dawn: Ellos tienen su misión y nosotras la nuestra. Así que amigos, volvamos a nuestra misión.

Blade: Que es detener a Pain.

Todos estaban de acuerdo y más que dispuestos a cumplir su misión.

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión. Aparecía la silueta de un semental terrestre, que parecía portar una espada enorme. El semental estuvo caminando, hasta que se detuvo enfrente de algo grande.

¿?: ¿Qué es esta cosa?

Preguntó la misteriosa silueta de pony, observando la otra silueta bastante grande.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Bueno, bueno. El 16 de noviembre será mi cumpleaños, por lo que como ya se está volviendo constumbre, haré un especial preguntas.**

 **También quiero decir que un día 15 de noviembre, se cumplirán cinco años siendo yo escritor. Por lo que subiré un fanfic especial de aniversario donde pretendo que sea inolvidable para todos.**


	49. El Cazarecompensas y el Titan Robot

**El Cazarecompensas y el Titan Robot**

¿?: Buf...Buf...Menudo carreron hasta aquí me he dado.

Comentaba una extraña figura equina que andaba en medio de una basta selva.

¿?: Desde luego, este maestro. Mira que le encanta fastidiarme con sus locas misiones. Todo porque confundí el papel higiénico por papel de lija y cuando lo fue a usarlo en el baño por problemas de descomposición por beberse un batido, donde accidentalmente eché laxante extra fuerte en él al confundirlo con las vitaminas. Desde luego, el maestro no perdona una.

Comentaba en parte fastidiado la misteriosa figura, revelando por la voz que era la de un semental.

¿?: Ya le estoy escuchando ahora mismo. "Brodek, haz esto. Brodek haz esto otro. Lo tienes que hacer porque soy el estupido maestro del gremio que me encanta fastidiar a todos porque me da la gana. Beeeg..."

Continuó hablando la misteriosa figura cuyo nombre era Brodek, imitando la voz de su maestro. Cuando salió a la luz del sol, se reveló su aspecto.

Era un semental terrestre de pelaje verde, con crin negro con rayas verdes peinado al estilo Vinyl Scratch y cola flameada de negro y verde. Ojos verdes. Cutie mark de dos guitarras rockeras en equis. Llevaba consigo una katana enfundada en su espalda. Por la funda se miraba que era un poco larga, de metro y medio de largo, la funda era de color verde. Tenía varios símbolos a lo largo de la funda por ambos lados. La empuñadura de la katana era negra con unas cadenas de decoración. La parte que unía al filo tenía un estrella de cuatro puntas.

Brodek: Bueno. Mejor vuelva al gremio de cazarecompensas antes de la hora de cenar, ya que hoy hay pastel sorpresa. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el semental con una leve sonrisa en la cara, hasta que caminando por la selva, pisó mal y cayó rodando por una ladera.

Brodek: ¡Ouaaaaaah!

Alzaba la voz el semental mientras iba rodando por la ladera, pasando entre arbustos, luego por el interior de un tronco hueco que estaba tumbado por el suelo. Por delante de Daring Doo que estaba explorando el bosque donde pasó un objeto verde pasar rápidamente por delante de ella sin que pudiera distinguir quién era.

Un guepardo que tenía delante de él un enorme pez, se disponía a ventilárselo, hasta que Brodek pasó rodando rápidamente delante del tigre, desapareciendo el pez en el proceso y el guepardo mirando con cara de sorpresa por perder tan deliciosa comida.

Brodek pasó por una elevación de un barranco que por la velocidad que iba, salió volando por el cielo y Brodek acabó con los brazos extendidos y con el pez en la boca, donde el pony verde no dudó en escupirlo. Finalmente cayó en medio de la selva, cayendo entre varias ramas y hojas de palmeras.

Brodek: Ay...Au...Ou...Ay...

Se quejaba el pony verde mientras se daba contra todas las hojas o ramas de las palmeras, hasta que se dio de morros contra el suelo. El pony verde algo adolorido, se levantó mientras se sobaba el morro.

Brodek: Menudos golpes. Jamás recibí tantos desde que hice enfadar al maestro cuando sin querer confundí la sal con el azúcar para su pastel de cumpleaños.

Comentaba el pony verde. Luego se reincorporarse, se fue caminando de nuevo por la selva hasta que llegó a un claro con rocas y pasando por debajo de un gran arco de pierda que hacía de puente.

Brodek: Pasando de la selva hasta una zona rocosa. Vaya cambio.

Comentaba el pony verde con una ligera sonrisa sin dejar de caminar, pero teniendo la vista por atrás suya, hasta que se chocó contra algo.

Brodek: ¡Au! Amigo. Hoy parece el día en que Brodek se lleva todos los golpes.

Se quejaba el pony verde, hasta que se reparó en donde se había golpeado.

Brodek: Por cierto ¿Contra qué me he chocado?

Preguntaba éste mientras palpaba con el casco el lugar del golpe. Ahí pudo notar que era metálico. Cuando miró mejor a la luz del sol, se percató que era un especie de robot gigante.

Brodek: ¡Anda! Un robot.

Exclamó el pony verde examinando mejor al robot. Era un robot grande con cuerpo cuadrado con un único ojo azul en el medio de un especie de rectángulo de metal. Una arma pesada en la espalda del gran robot. Unos grandes brazos con cuatro dedos en cada uno. El cuerpo era de color blanco con detalles verdes al igual que sus brazos que eran blanco con negro como las manos. Las piernas verdes y de color negro en los pies. Unas especie de lanzadores de misiles o cañones encima de los hombros. De aspecto fornido y blindado.

El semental examinaba el cuerpo del robot, donde éste parecía haber sufrido importantes daños. El pony verde seguía mirando, hasta que escuchó una voz.

¿?: Ayuda...

Brodek: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Preguntó el pony verde poniéndose en guardia, a la vez que sacaba su espada de la espalda y la sujetaba con ambos cascos.

¿?: He sido yo...

Volvió a escucharse la voz, solo que Brodek ahora identificó que provenía del robot.

Brodek: ¿Has hablado tú?

Robot: Afirmativo...Por favor...Necesito tu ayuda...

Le pedía ayuda el robot al pony verde. Brodek algo más relajado, miraba al gran robot.

Brodek: ¿Necesitas ayuda, tú?

Robot: Afirmativo...Mis sistemas están al mínimo por falta de energía y no puedo activar mis sistemas de reparación. Necesito que me consigas unas fuentes de energía. Solo así podré reparar y restaurar mis sistemas.

Explicaba el robot al pony verde, donde este último escuchaba con suma atención.

Brodek: ¿No puedes hacerlo tú mismo?

Preguntó el pony verde, donde no estaba seguro si fiarse del robot o no. El robot ahí le contestó.

Robot: Como expliqué antes, mis sistemas están demasiado dañados como falto de energía. Si empiezo a moverme y no consigo una fuerte de energía cercana antes de que se me agote la energía, me apagaré. Por eso debo mantener en estado de hibernación para conservar mi energía.

Brodek escuchaba atentamente al robot. No sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón sentía que tenía que ayudar al robot.

Brodek: Ya veo ¿Y dónde consigo la energía esa?

Ante la pregunta, el robot le contestó.

Robot: Utiliza esto.

El robot se abrió por delante, donde el pony verde pudo ver su interior una especie de cabina donde cabía perfectamente un pony. Un casco con visor salía de él. Ahí Brodek cogió dicho casco.

Robot: Póntelo.

Brodek obedeciendo, se puso en casco sobre su cabeza. El casco le tapaba toda la cabeza, salvo por la boca. En ese momento del visor verde que tapaba sus ojos, le daba unas indicaciones.

Robot: El casco te indicará donde tienes que ir. Por favor. Date prisa. No me queda mucha energía y me apagaré en cualquier momento.

Le imploraba el robot. Brodek sin pensárselo dos veces, se dispuso a cumplir la petición del robot.

Brodek: No te preocupes. Te los traeré sin falta.

Robot: Gracias.

El pony verde abandonó el lugar, para buscar la fuente de energía para el robot.

Brodek: Bueno. Debo conseguir unas fuentes de energía para el robot. Solo tengo que seguir las indicaciones que me facilita el casco este. Bastante fácil la verdad porque ¿Qué dificultades podría yo tener ahora?

Comentaba optimista el pony verde, aunque pronto se daría cuenta que la cosa no sería tan sencilla como él pensaba.

El pony verde no contaba que las indicaciones le llevaría por una montaña, donde en lo alto había como una nave espacial estrellada al borde de un gran precipicio. El semental verde le tocó escalar en la roca. Saltar de una plataforma a otra donde algunos saltos eran bastante complicados y tuvo que calcularlo al milímetro. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de caer y darse el trompazo de su vida.

Después de mucho esfuerzo y de tener nerviosa de acero como algún que otro buen susto, como maldecir a su maestro por enviarle a un sitio tan peligroso. Finalmente llegó hasta la gran nave donde encontraría la fuente de energía necesaria para el robot.

Brodek: Madre mía, menuda subida. Al menos ya estoy aquí arriba.

Comentaba Brodek, mientras el casco le indicaba que lo que buscaba, estaba en el interior de la nave.

Brodek: Como no. Lo que sea lo que debo encontrar, está dentro de la cosa esa.

Comentaba en parte fastidiado el pony verde. Buscó alguna entrada a la vez que examinaba la nave. Parecía como si hubiese recibido múltiples impactos de explosivos o algo parecido. Al no encontrar entrada alguna, el pony verde cogió su espada, revelando que era una takana, con la hojaque tenía un contra filo de color negro con espinas apuntando al sentido opuesto a la punta de la katana, y el filo era de color sangre. Con el arma, realizó varios cortes y abrió un gran hueco donde pudo por fin entrar.

Cuando entró, pudo ver el interior de la nave, donde a simple vista parecía que estaba como boca abajo, debido a que elementos como los asientos, ordenadores o ciertos elementos de metal, estaban arriba en vez de abajo.

Brodek: Vaya. Y luego mis amigos dicen que tengo la cabeza volteada al revés. Je, je, je. En tal caso, esto estaría hecho para mí.

Bromeaba el pony verde, mientras se ponía a caminar, siguiendo las indicaciones del casco. Sus cascos resonaban en el metal de la nave, haciendo eco por todo el lugar.

Brodek: Vaya. Parece que resuena el sonido aquí. Probaré una cosa ¡Hola!

Eco: ¡Hola!

Brodek se rió al ver que había eco. Por lo que probó otra vez.

Brodek: ¡Soy el más grande!

Eco: ¡Soy el más grande!

Brodek: Je, je, je ¡Soy el mejor cazarecompensas y los otros del gremio son unos pringaos!

Eco: ¡Soy el mejor cazarecompensas y los otros del gremio son unos pringaos!

Brodek se rió con ganas ante el eco, hasta que probó una vez más.

Brodek: ¡Eres tonto!

Eco: ¡Y tú más!

Brodek puso cara de "WTF" ante la respuesta del eco. Decidió ignorarlo y buscar la fuente de energía

Brodek iba por los pasillos, pasando de una habitación a otra. En ocasiones tenía algunas dificultades para pasar por algunas compuertas, ya que como éstas eran de apertura automática y al no haber energía en la nave, el semental tenía que abrirlas a lo bestia, vamos, con un golpe de su espada.

Una cosa que notó el pony verde, es que cuando más caminaba en dirección donde le indicaba el casco hacia donde tenía que ir, en ocasiones escuchaba como si la nave se moviera aunque solo fuese un poco. Al pony verde le preocupaba un poco eso, debido a dicha nave estaba justo al borde de un precipicio y por tanto, podría caerse al vació con él dentro.

Brodek: Vamos, Brodek. Tranquilo. Todo irá bien. La fuente de energía debe estar cerca. Solo es cogerlo y largarte de aquí. Así que tranquilo.

Comentaba el pony verde, queriendo tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Por fortuna llegó a donde estaría la fuente de energía, que estaba precisamente en el puente de mando de la nave.

El semental siguiendo las indicaciones del casco, llegó hasta un especie de gran bloque. El semental abrió la tapa superior y ahí vio dos elementos cilíndricos de cristal verde brillante y unas asas en un extremo cada uno. El pony verde sonrió al ver que las había encontrado.

Brodek: ¡Bingo! Aquí están.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el pony verde ató ambas fuentes de energía por la espalda.

Brodek: Bien. Ahora solo hay que llevar esto al grandullón y todo arreglado. Todo esto sin apenas complicaciones.

Decía todo sonriente y optimista, al considerar que le habían salido bastante bien las cosas. Por desgracia, las cosas se complicaron cuando notó unos ruidos metálicos por toda la nave. Ruidos como si se estuviera a punto de caer y pusieron muy nervioso al semental.

Brodek: Creo que hablé demasiado.

Decía esto el pony verde, mientras la nave empezaba a caer al borde del precipicio, pero no de inmediato. La nave cayó por delante, quedando colgado del borde y el pony verde al final fue cayendo.

Brodek: ¡Oaaaaaah!

Gritaba Brodek hasta finalmente chocarse contra el cristal de exterior del puente de mando. El semental adolorido con su mitad de la cara pegada al cristal, trató de recomponerse.

Brodek: Que golpe. Buff...

Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver a través del cristal, la enorme caída que le esperaba si no hubiese sido por el cristal que impidió que sucediera la tragedia. El pony verde tragó saliva, mientras comentaba para sí.

Brodek: Madre mía...Si que estamos algo. Ese gusanejo chiquito que hay por ahí abajo, es el gran río que crucé hace tiempo. Menos mal que el cristal impidió mi caída.

Comentaba el pony verde, sintiendo que se había librado de una buena. Por desgracia la calma no duró mucho cuando notó que el cristal por donde estaba, empezaba a resquebrajarse.

Brodek: No fastidies.

El pony verde trató de levantarse lentamente, procurando no romper el cristal. Por desgracia por cada movimiento que realizaba, hacía que el cristal se rompiera más y más.

Brodek: Vamos, Brodek...De peores has salido. Solo tienes que salir de aquí y llegar hasta la zona fuera del cristal, y así evitas darte el porrazo de tu vida.

El pony verde muy despacio, trataba de salir de la zona de cristal para llegar hasta la zona del puente donde era metal. Mientras lo hacía, el cristal se iba fragmentando poco a poco.

Brodek: Despacio...Despacio...Queda ya poco para llegar...Ánimo...

El pony verde estaba cada vez más cerca de salir de allí. Solo le quedaban unos pocos centímetros para llegar a la zona segura.

Brodek: Ya casi estoy...

Decía sonriente el pony verde, a punto de llegar con el casco. Por desgracia en el último momento, el cristal se rompió bajo sus pies.

Brodek: ¡RAYOS!

Gritó el pony verde mientras iba cayendo al vació. El pony verde iba cayendo, hasta que vio que en la pared había una frondosa zona con plantas y lianas. Sin dudarlo, agarró la primera liana que había y aferrandose a ella, se salvó de la caída.

Brodek: Buff...Suerte de las lianas. Ya estoy a salvo. Je, je, je.

El pony verde se sentía a salvo, hasta que escuchó más ruidos metálicos encima suya. El semental miró arriba y ahí vio que la nave poco a poco iba cayendo para abajo, justo donde estaba él.

Brodek: ¡No fastidies!

Maldecía su suerte el semental, justo cuando la nave finalmente cayó hasta su posición. El semental no tuvo más remedio que soltarse de la liana, mientras la nave caía en su dirección.

El pony verde tuvo que hace montones de maniobras ya que la nave caía más rápido que él. Haciendo lo que muchos considerarían una completa locura, el semental esperó que la nave estuviera cerca y ahí se agarró a la parte frontal de la nave. Ahí fue subiendo hasta llegar a lo que sería la parte baja de la nave (debido a que la nave estaba al revés). Ahí fue escalando la nave, mientras ésta estaba cada vez más cerca de estrellarse contra el suelo.

Brodek: Bien, Brodek. Has estado en muchas situaciones difíciles y siempre has logrado salir por los pelos. Aunque eso sí, no de una pieza. Con algunos chichones y moratones. Algunos raspazos. Incluso unos cortes tremendos. Aun así, lograste salir adelante.

Decía el pony verde tratando de insuflarse valor, hasta que miró abajo y veía lo cerca que estaba el suelo.

Brodek: Aunque la verdad, algo como esto nunca lo vi. Ay, madre.

El pony verde buscaba la forma de salvarse, hasta que se fijó que la nave iba a caer justo en un lago donde cruzaba el río. Ahí encontró la solución a sus problemas.

Brodek: ¡Bingo! ¡Ahí está la solución!

El semental verde tuvo que calcular todo al milímetro, procesando en su mente los cálculos necesarios para que su plan saliera bien. Finalmente el semental tomando impulso, realizó una carrera por el lateral de la nave y finalmente saltó a gran distancia justo cuando la nave se sumergió de golpe en el agua y el pony verde también cayó al agua.

Brodek tuvo que nadar deprisa para llegar a la superficie, mientras piezas sueltas de metal de la nave, caían al agua y se sumergían hasta el fondo.

Finalmente Brodek logró sacar la cabeza del agua y coger una enorme bocada de aire. Parecía que había acabado todo, hasta que la fuerza del agua lo llevó a la salida y lo fue llevando por el río un tanto transitado, pero por fortuna no demasiado accidentado.

Brodek: Bueno. Al menos estoy ya fuera de la nave y el río me lleva justo donde está la cosa esa. Parece que mi suerte está cambiando por fin.

Decía esto el pony verde con una sonrisa, sintiendo por fin a salvo. Hasta que escuchó un fuerte sonido de metales chocando y tras mirar atrás, vio una parte grande de la nave que había salido del lago por la fuerte del agua e iba cayendo hacia él.

Brodek: ¡Será una broma!

El pony verde trató de ganar distancia contra el gran trozo de nave que iba hacia él, amenazando con aplastarlo. Por desgracia, pese a todos los esfuerzos del pony verde, el trozo de nave estaba por alcanzarlo.

Brodek: ¡Cómo no salga de ésta! ¡Acabaré como una tortilla de patatas bajo la pata de un elefante!

El semental haciendo un gran esfuerzo por salir, acabó pasando entre dos grandes rocas y el trozo de metal golpeó dichas rocas, quedando éste atascado en ellas. Brodek suspiró aliviado porque parecía que por fin iba a salir ileso. Aunque pudo percibir que las rocas se iban a romper en cualquier momento por el peso de la roca.

Brodek: Mejor salgo de aquí cuanto antes, o estoy apañado.

El semental trataba de ganar la orilla hasta que finalmente logró salir del río, justo a tiempo cuando el trozo de metal rompió las rocas y cayó río abajo, al mismo tiempo que un gran trozo plano de metal se desprendió y fue lanzado hacia el cielo. Brodek simplemente desde donde estaba, veía como el trozo de metal que antes amenazaba con aplastarlo, pasó de largo.

Brodek: Je, je, je. Adiós, chatarra. Ahora si que ya no me pillas.

Decía el pony verde con una sonrisa burlona, hasta que justo la pieza plana cayó justo enfrente de él a escasos centímetros donde casi le afeita en seco, dando un buen susto de muerte al pony verde.

Brodek: Esto...Mejor no tentemos a la suerte y vuelva con la máquina esa.

Decía el pony verde tras recuperarse del susto y volver donde estaba la máquina. Finalmente cuando llegó, el ojo del robot se iluminó y miró a Brodek.

Robot: Has vuelto.

Brodek: Claro, grandullón. Y como me pediste, aquí te traigo los chismes de energía esos.

Decía el pony verde. En ese momento el robot percibió algo y le dijo.

Robot: Cuidado. Vienen enemigos.

Brodek: ¿Enemigos?

En ese momento, algo cayó del cielo aterrizando al suelo. Brodek de inmediato se puso en guardia y ahí los vio.

Eran como unos esqueletos metálicos robóticos en forma humanoide. Armados con un brazo ametralladora en su brazo derecho.

Robot: Cuidado. Son robots de la clase Silver. Te recomiendo eliminarlos primero.

Le advertía el robot grande. Brodek desenfundado su espada y con una sonrisa, le contestó.

Brodek: Eliminar enemigos es precisamente mi especialidad. Allá voy.

El pony verde se lanzó hacia los robots silver. Éstos dispararon sus armas contra el pony verde, mientras el cazarecompensas con su espada, desviaba los disparos. Saltó hacia uno de ellos y de un corte lo partió por la mitad. Rápidamente se giró esquivando una salva de balas para luego de un corte decapitar a otros robots.

Otros robots seguían disparando contra Brodek. El pony verde fue hacia ellos mientras esquivaba los disparos y luego de saltar sobre una roca a gran altura, lanzó su espada directo hacia uno de los robots donde le atravesó el pecho y lo ensartó contra la roca.

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, Brodek dio un puñetazo a uno de los robots y rápidamente lo usó como escudo para protegerse de los disparos de los otros robots, a la vez que empleaba el brazo armado del robot que sujetaba para disparar contra éstos. Luego lanzó al robot contra los otros y Brodek recuperando su espada, fue rápidamente hacia éstos y realizando potentes tajos, acabó con ellos.

Brodek: Je, je, je. Asunto resuelto. No ha sido tan difícil.

Decía de forma presumida el pony verde, mientras se guardaba el arma.

Brodek: Bien, amigo. Ahora a ocuparnos de ti.

Brodek se dirigió hacia el gran robot y yendo hacia un lado de éste, ahí vio los huecos para los módulos de energía. Primero introdujo uno y luego el otro. Finalmente el robot tenía ya energía.

Brodek: ¿Mejor ahora, colega?

Preguntó el pony verde. El robot le contestó mientras se ponía de pie.

Robot: Alimentación al máximo.

Brodek pudo apreciar mejor al robot. Era enorme de alto. De una altura comparable a cinco ponis de alto. El gran robot empuñó su arma y la orientaba hacia varios lados.

Robot: No todos los sistemas están calibrados. Necesitaré ayuda para esto.

Brodek: ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Robot: Tenemos que establecer una conexión neural.

Brodek: ¿Conexión neural?

Preguntó el pony verde, un tanto confundido por lo que le dijo el robot.

Centinela: Simplemente introdúcete dentro de la cabina que hay dentro de mí. No te preocupes. No te haré daño. Entra cuando estés listo.

Contestaba el robot mientras se ponía de rodillas. Ahí Brodek vio que el compartimento del robot se abría de nuevo mostrando la cabina. Brodek estaba un tanto dudoso, pero decidió confiar en el robot.

Se acercó a la cabina donde lo miró por un rato. Ahí pudo ver cantidad de botones y pantallas donde no tenía ni idea para que servían. Finalmente se metió dentro y se sentó en el asiento.

Brodek: Por cierto. Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Me llavo Brodek. Brodek D. Seiber.

Se presentó el pony verde indicando su nombre. El robot le contestó.

Robot: Encantado, Brodek. Yo me llamó Centinela. Así es como me bautizó mi creador.

Brodek: Je, je, je. Un gusto, Centinela.

El robot se puso de pie y ahí el pony verde vio que la cabina se cerraba, donde de repente todo se volvió oscuro, quedando solo las luces de algunas pantallas.

Brodek: Me siento como si estuviera en una lata de conservas.

Decía el pony verde al estar en un sitio tan cerrado. Ahí Centinela empezó a hablar.

Centinela: Protocolo 1: Conectar con el piloto. Estableciendo conexión neural.

Nada más decir eso, Brodek vio desde el casco que llevaba, unas extrañas luces verdes y en ese momento se sintió extraño. Por un momento sintió que de algún modo se estaba conectando a la máquina.

Centinela: Conexión neural establecida. Cazarecompesas Brodek D. Seiber. Confirmado como piloto provisional de la unidad titán clase BT denominado "Centinela"

Brodek: "Provisional"...

Dijo Brodek casi a modo de sarcasmo a la vez que rotaba los ojos.

Centinela: Protocolo 2: Continuar la misión.

Brodek: ¿Misión?

Centinela: Afirmativo. Tengo ordenes de reanudar la operación especial 2-1-7. Reunirme con el agente fantasma Borisk.

Brodek: Ya veo.

En ese momento, el pony verde notó como unas sacudidas en la cabina.

Brodek: ¿Qué son esas sacudidas?

Centinela: Detecto fuerzas enemigas acercándose. Protocolo 3: Proteger al piloto. Reinicializando sistemas críticos.

En ese momento la parte frontal de la cabina pasó a modo que el pony verde a través de unas pantallas, podía ver el exterior, como si estuviera viendo a través de los ojos del robot. Ahí vio a más robots enemigos como los de antes atacando a Centinela y por supuesto con él dentro.

Dichos robots estaban sobre el arco de piedra, disparando sus armas contra ellos.

Brodek: ¡Nos atacan! ¿Qué hacemos, grandullón?

Preguntaba nervioso el pony verde.

Centinela: Se recomiendo emplear escudo vórtice.

Brodek: Escudo vórtice...Tiene que ser este botón.

Nada más pulsar el botón, el robot gigante alzó su brazo izquierdo y abriendo su mano, generó un especie de vórtice de energía donde fue atrapando las balas enemigas en ella.

Centinela: El escudo vórtice permite atrapar las balas y misiles enemigos, para luego mandarlas de vuelta al enemigo.

Brodek: ¿En serio? Me gusta como suena eso.

Respondió el pony verde con una sonrisa maliciosa. Como había dicho Centinela, las balas fueron devueltas hacia los robots enemigos, recibiendo éstos sus propias balas. Una vez más tuvo que usar el mismo sistema para eliminar a los últimos robots que quedaban. Pese a todo, venían más enemigos.

Centinela: Piloto. El lanzamisiles Acolyte está listo. Esta arma montada en el hombro se fija en varios blancos enemigos. Cuanto más tiempo mantengas el botón, en más blancos fijara.

Brodek: Me gusta como suena eso.

Pulsando el botón, del hombro izquierdo de Centinela, surgió un lanzamisiles y con él apunto a varios blancos. Luego de tenerlos fijados, disparó una salva de misiles guiados que destruyeron a varios robots enemigos.

Brodek: ¡Esto me encanta!

Decía emocionado el pony verde, mientras seguía disparando más y más misiles contra los robots enemigos.

Centinela: Conexión neural completada. Restablecidos control de arma primera y conexión motriz.

Centinela sacó su enorme ametralladora pesada y la cargó de munición. Ahí Brodek junto con el robot, empezaron a disparar con dicha arma a los últimos robots enemigos que quedaban.

Brodek: Chico. Estoy empezando a cogerle gusto a esto.

Decía el pony verde mientras el robot Centinela empezaba a andar.

Brodek: Bueno. Supongo que ahora nos podemos largar ¿No?

Centinela: Desgraciadamente no. Mis sensores detectan presencia enemiga. Prepárate. Habrá que pelear para salvarme.

Brodek: No hay problema. Si hay que liquidar unos cuantos malos, soy tu pony indicado para ello.

Contestaba confiado el pony verde con una sonrisa ante la idea de tener que destrozar más robots enemigos. En ese momento cayeron del cielo unos enormes robots bípedos armados con unos especies de brazos lanzacohetes.

Brodek: ¿Y esas cosas?

Centinela: Son robots de la clase Tiger. Cuidado, piloto. Sus lanzamisiles pueden ocasiones daños serios en mis sistemas.

Brodek: Entendido. Entonces hay que machacarlos sin darles oportunidad de usar sus lanzamisiles.

Centinela: Esa es la idea.

Los tigers empezaron a disparar sus misiles contra Centinela y Brodek.

Centinela: Cuidado.

Brodek: ¡Los veo!

Rápidamente Brodek hizo mover al robot hacia un lado y de inmediato disparó su ametralladora contra uno de los tiger, causando importantes daños a éste. Luego remató la faena con unos misiles logrando destruirlos.

Centinela se ponía a cubierto tras unas rocas para protegerse de otra salva de misiles. Los tiger se acercaba hacia la posición de Centinela para tratar de eliminarlo, hasta que el robot salió por el otro lado y ahí disparó una salva de misiles donde destruyó a varios de éstos.

Finalmente solo quedaba uno robot tiger por destruir.

Brodek: Solo queda uno. A por él.

Decía Brodek y Centinela fue avanzando hacia la posición del tiger. El tiger disparó varios misiles contra Centinela, donde este último activó su escudo vórtice, atrapando los misiles lanzados y devolvérselas contra él, sufriendo sus propios misiles.

Brodek: ¡Hora del remate final!

Alzaba la voz Brodek, haciendo que Centinela pegara un salto y alzando su puño, golpeara con todas sus fuerzas en la parte superior del robot tiger causando fuertes daños y acabara en el suelo. Luego Centinela apunto con su arma en la parte frontal del robot tiger y de un disparo voló todos sus sistemas.

Brodek: ¡Toma ya! ¡Esto es una pasada!

Celebraba el pony verde alzando sus brazos desde dentro de la cabina. Luego abriendo el compartimento de Centinela, Brodek miraba a los restos destruidos del tiger y le decía de forma presumida y arrogante.

Brodek: ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, chatarra? ¿En serio creías que podrías con el gran Brodek? ¡Pues no ha sido así! Ja, ja, ja ¡En tu cara, chatarra! Ja, ja, ja.

Hablaba el pony verde mientras se cerraba el compartimento y sin que éste lo pidiera, Centinela se puso a caminar.

Brodek: ¡Hey! ¿Por qué me interrumpes? Estaba celebrando nuestra victoria y burlándome de la cosa esa.

Se quejaba el pony verde. Centinela sin dejar de caminar, le contestó.

Centinela: Estoy reanudando la misión encomendada.

Brodek: Algo dijiste. Sobre buscar un agente ánima y un tal Borchi o eso...

Centinela: Agente fantasma Borisk

Brodek: Sí, eso ¿Quién rayos es ese tipo?

Centinela: Un agente que fue enviado para investigar en unas instalaciones enemigas.

Brodek: ¿Para qué?

Centinela: Porque hace tiempo se escuchó el rumor de que el enemigo estaba investigando y creando una nueva arma. Una capaz de causar una gran destrucción si se llega a completarse.

Brodek: ¿Tan peligrosa es esa arma?

Centinela: No se sabe mucho sobre dicha arma, pero se creé que tiene capacidad de alternar el mismo espacio tiempo.

Brodek: ¿Cómo una máquina del tiempo?

Preguntó curioso el pony verde ante lo que dijo el robot. Centinela respondió al cazarecompensas.

Centinela: Esa es la teoría, pero no se pudo averiguar más cosas del arma.

Brodek: Ya veo.

Mientras seguían caminando entre el valle rocoso (más bien era Centinela quien lo hacía, ya que Brodek seguía dentro en la cabina), el pony verde no pudo evitar preguntar.

Brodek: Y dime ¿Cómo acabaste en ese lugar donde te encontré?

Centinela: Fuimos emboscados.

Brodek: ¿Emboscados!

Centinela: Así es. Yo iba con mi equipo en una nave para investigar, pero fuimos atacados.

Respondió el robot y ahí empezó a explicarlo todo.

Centinela: De algún modo, el enemigo nos esperaba y dispararon su fuego de antiaéreos contra nuestra nave, obligando a abandonarla mediante capsulas de escape. Tuvimos un aterrizaje bastante forzoso.

Brodek: ¿Estabais muy altos tú y tu equipo?

Centinela: Estábamos por el espacio cuando nos atacaron.

El pony verde se sorprendió ante la respuesta dada por el gran robot y no pudo evitar exclamar.

Brodek: ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Acaso pretendes hacerme creer que venís del espacio?

Centinela: En cierto modo. Nuestra nave de mando está por el espacio y de allí venimos en nuestro transporte, antes de ser atacados.

Brodek no sabía si creer al robot, aunque no tenía motivos para desconfiar de él para nada.

Brodek: Realmente curioso ¿Y sobre el ataque?

Centinela: Cuando llegamos a tierra, fuimos atacados por robots de la clase silver, que son los que tienen forma de esqueleto humano a los que te enfrentaste hace poco. Los tiger son los grandes caminantes donde tuvimos que eliminarlos.

Brodek: ¿Hay más cosas de esas?

Centinela: Afirmativo. Hay varias clases de robots tipo silver con mejores armas. También hay otros robots peligrosos donde no convienen subestimarlos.

Brodek: Je, je, je. Sea quienes sean, los machacaremos, grandullón. ...Ahora que lo pienso, me estoy desviando. Continua, por favor.

Centinela: Gracias. Como iba diciendo, fuimos atacados. Los atacantes eran los robots ya antes mencionados. Los lo que sabíamos como ocuparnos de ellos. Por desgracia nos topamos un obstáculo imprevisto.

Brodek: ¿Un obstáculo imprevisto? ¿Cuál era?

Centinela: Nos topamos con una nueva clase de híbrido. Posiblemente un híbrido elegido de Arek.

Brodek: ¿Híbrido? ¿Elegido? ¿Arek? ¿Salta de tomate?

Preguntaba Brodek ante los nombres que mencionó el robot (salvo el último, claro está). El robot le respondió.

Centinela: Arek es un ser de gran poder que pretende destruir y conquistar todo el multiuniverso. Nadie sabe que aspecto tiene, pero su poder es grande pese a que aparentemente está atrapado en otra dimensión. El creó a los híbridos que son criaturas con cualidades de otras especies combinadas de forma artificial, otorgando poderosas habilidades. Los rasgos más comunes son una piel blanco o azul oscura. Ojos también blancos u oscuros. Dependiendo de la criatura híbrida que haya creado, pueden tener distintas habilidades.

Explicaba el gran robot, mientras se agachaba para pasar por un camino rocoso donde era un tanto estrecho para pasar erguido. Ahí Brodek le preguntó al robot.

Brodek: Antes mencionaste híbridos elegidos ¿Qué es un hibrido elegido?

Centinela: Híbridos especiales elegidos por Arek donde les proporcionó un poder especial a cada uno, haciéndoles muy superiores a los híbridos normales. Nos topamos con algunos entre dimensiones, pero el que nos atacó era uno completamente nuevo y peligroso.

Brodek: ¿Qué ocurrió cuando os atacó ese nuevo híbrido?

Centinela: Por si mismo no parecía demasiado peligroso, pero su habilidad especial si que lo era. Tenía la capacidad de con un simple golpe físico de su cuerpo, provocar descomposición en cualquier cosa hasta pudrirla y destruirla.

Brodek: Carai. Eso si que se ve tremendo. No me gustaría toparme con un bicho así. Uno que es capaz de hacerte pudrir como una uva pasa olvidada en un frigorífico por más de 15 años. Se lo que digo, madre mía.

Comentaba el pony verde al imaginarse una criatura que con solo golpearte con cualquier parte de su cuerpo, era capaz de descomponerte hasta no quedar absolutamente nada.

Centinela: Cuando descubrimos su capacidad, tuvimos que combatirlo a distancia por lo que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era una opción.

Brodek: No me extraña ¿Quién se atrevería a atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo si con solo tocarlo te descompone?

Centinela: En realidad su habilidad solo funciona si te golpea él a ti, pero no cuando eres tú quien le golpe a él. Ahí su habilidad especial no funciona de ese modo. Un punto débil que descubrimos cuando mi compañera Black Wing logró golpearlo con sus garras eléctricas.

Brodek: Algo bueno je, je, je. Entonces no es del todo intocable.

Centinela: Afirmativo.

El robot y el pony seguían por el valle de piedra, donde sin darse cuenta, una misteriosa figura los observaba por arriba.

¿?: Je, je, je. Con que ahí está esa cosa. Je, je, je. Los otros habrán logrado evadirme, pero esa chatarra si que lo pienso descomponer hasta no dejarle ni los fusibles.

Decía la misteriosa sombra, para luego desplazarse rápidamente hacia otro lado. Brodek seguía conversando con el robot.

Brodek: ¿Fue responsable de que acabaras por ahí?

Centinela: Afirmativo. Él intentó a atacar a unos de mis compañeros. A Toxic cuando éste no podía defenderse. Yo me interpuse y recibí la potencia del ataque de cola del híbrido, provocando severos daños al descomponer mis circuitos primarios. Al final fui derribado y caí por un precipicio.

Brodek: Carai. Eso ha tenido que ser tremendo.

Centinela: Por fortuna mis sistemas de reparación lograron frenar la descomposición. Desgraciadamente mi fuente de energía fue dañada.

Brodek: Por eso la falta de energía y el por qué yo tuve que buscarla ¿Correcto?

Centinela: Correcto. Por fortuna, de la nave de transporte de donde vinimos, había baterías de reserva.

Brodek: ¿Vinisteis en aquella nave? Ya sabes, donde saqué aquellas fuentes de energía.

Centinela: Afirmativo.

Brodek: ¿Y tus compañeros qué les paso? ¿No habrán muerto acaso?

Preguntó el pony verde, preocupado por los compañeros del robot. Centinela le respondió de forma negativa.

Centinela: Puedo asegurarte que mis amigos no son fáciles de matar. Seguramente habrán logrado salir de aquella situación. Aunque ignoro donde estarán. Si tuviera mi sistema de comunicación reparado, podría tratar de contactar con ellos. Por desgracia, lo tengo averiado y no dispongo de los medios para repararlo.

Brodek: Ya veo ¿No hay alguna otra forma de contactar con tu equipo?

Centinela quedando un rato en silencio, le respondió al pony verde.

Centinela: Podríamos encontrar algún medio de comunicación compatible que nos podría servir. Aunque no será fácil encontrar uno.

Brodek: Nunca hay una cabina telefónica cuando hace verdadera falta.

Bromeaba el pony verde riéndose un poco.

Mientras ambos caminaban por un pequeño valle con rocas y árboles, algo se movía entre las sombras, acechando a ambos.

Brodek: ¿Has notado eso, compañero?

Preguntaba el pony verde, presintiendo el peligro.

Centinela: Afirmativo. Mis sensores detectan presencia enemiga.

Brodek: Entonces probablemente nos va a tocar pelear ¿Cierto?

Centinela: 90% de probabilidad de emboscada.

Brodek: ¿Probabilidades de que salgamos de ésta sin luchar?

Centinela: Del exactamente 11%.

Brodek: Je, je, je. Mejor. Porque yo no soy de los que rehúyen de una buena pelea.

Comentaba el pony verde que estaba deseoso de entrar en acción. Justo en ese momento, de la selva surgieron unas púas.

Centinela: ¡Cuidado!

Centinela retrocedió para evitar las púas que salieron de la selva y se clavaron en el suelo. En ese momento, de entre los árboles surgieron varios híbridos.

Brodek: Supongo que esas cosas son híbridos ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba el pony verde que veía a los peculiares híbridos que había. Entre ellos unos híbridos serpientes donde uno de ellos fue quien lanzó el primer ataque. Unos híbridos que parecían mezcla entre araña con sus largas patas y con pinzas de cangrejo. Otras que parecía una especie de cuerpo redondo con patas de elefanta y múltiples patas de araña que las usaban como brazos y un solo ojo. Otros con aspecto de reptil con alas y afiladas garras de león.

Centinela: Nos espera un combate difícil.

Brodek: Tranquilo, grandullón. Con Brodek de tu lado, no tienes nada del que preocuparte.

Decía el pony verde lleno de confianza, hasta que se escuchó una risa perversa.

¿?: Je, je, je. Así que estabas por aquí. Verdaderamente has sido difícil de encontrar, pedazo de chatarra.

Decía una voz donde a la vez emergía de entre las ramas de los árboles, un híbrido con forma de pegaso con cola y rojas de ratas.

Brodek: ¡Mi madre! ¡Esa cosa es más fea que el maestro del gremio recién levantado y sin afeitarse!

Exclamó el pony verde en cuando vio a la peculiar criatura. Centinela en guardia, le respondió a Brodek.

Centinela: Atención. Ese es el híbrido elegido que nos atacó.

Brodek: ¿La cosa esa del que hablaste antes?

Centinela: Afirmativo. Se le conoce como Rat Plagg.

Brodek: Rat Plagg. Vaya nombre más asqueroso suena eso.

Comentó Brodek sintiendo en parte asco por el peculiar nombre. El híbrido elegido tras aterrizar por el suelo, mirando al robot con una perfida sonrisa, le dijo a éste.

Rat Plagg: Bien, robot. Gracias a ti no pude acabar con esa patrulla. Al menos tendré con que desahogarme cuando te destroce.

Brodek: Me gustaría ver como lo intentas, amigo.

Respondió desafiante Brodek, aunque desde fuera no se podía oír su voz y el híbrido elegido ignoraba por completo que Centinela tenía un piloto dentro.

Rat Plagg: No sá si los malditos robots de la patrulla rezan y todo eso. En tal caso, más te vale que reces a cualquier santo que te acoja, porque vas a ser chatarra ¡Esbirros, acabad con él!

Ordenaba el híbrido elegido y los otros híbridos obedeciendo su orden, fueron a atacar a Centinela.

Centinela: Nos toca luchar.

Brodek: ¡Genial! Mi parte favorita del día. Machacar a los malos. Ahora si que me siento a punto para pelear.

Centinela y Brodek se preparaban para el combate, mientras los híbridos se lanzaron hacia el robot, ignorando todavía que Brodek estaba dentro del gran robot.

Los híbridos serpientes dispararon sus púas contra Centinela, mientras el gran robot lo esquivaba.

Centinela: Se recomiendo pasar al estilo de combate de titán Scorch.

Brodek: ¿Estilo de combate Scorch? A ver...

A través del casco, Brodek recibía información sobre como usar las distintas habilidades de Centinela. En ese momento aparecieron las distintas imágenes holográficas de distintos modelos de titanes. Brodek seleccionó el que le indicó Centinela.

Ahí el arma de Centinela cambió a la de un lanzagranadas incendiaria. Sin perder más tiempo, Centinela lanzó una granada contra los híbridos serpientes, donde la granada explotó y los híbridos quedaron cubiertos de fuego.

Los híbridos redondos con patas de araña trataron de atacar al robot, pero Centinela disparaba granadas de fuego contra ello. Uno intentó atravesarlo con sus patas de araña, pero Centinela se echó a un lado y le arreó un puñetazo al rostro, luego le agarró de una de sus patas y tiró de él para golpear a otro híbrido que intentó atacarlo.

Varios del mismo tipo de híbrido iban hacia Centinela. Ahí el robot desplegó una trampa láser al suelo y cuando los híbridos tocaron dicho láser, la trampa explotó, haciendo que los híbridos se carbonizasen y luego se desintegraran por completo. Brodek notó que los híbridos que Centinela y él mataban, sus cuerpos se desintegraban por completo.

Brodek: Curioso. Esas cosas se desintegran en cuando los matamos.

Centinela: Los cuerpos de los híbridos cuando mueren, se descomponen hasta desaparecer por completo.

Brodek: Curioso.

Centinela generó un escudo llameante en su brazo izquierdo, donde incineró a otro híbrido que intentó atacarlo. Luego Centinela fue disparando más granada explosivas de fuego contra más híbridos, hasta que uno de los híbridos tipo araña con pinzas de cangrejo le atrapó el brazo armado con una de sus pinzas, impidiendo a Centinela usar su arma. Luego con la otra pinza intentó cortar a Centinela, pero el robot con su brazo libre le atrapó la pinza para evitar que lo atacara.

Brodek: ¡Eh! ¡Aléjate, cara de cangrejo, araña o lo que sea!

Decía Brodek activando de nuevo el escudo llameante de su brazo libre, haciendo que el híbrido chillara de dolor y apartara la pinza con que intentó atacarlo. Ahí Centinela le dio un fuerte puñetazo al rostro del híbrido, haciendo que soltara el arma. Ahí sin perder tiempo, Centinela agarrando el arma con ambas manos, introdujo de golpe la punta del arma dentro de la boca de la araña y ahí disparó una granada, haciendo que explotara por dentro del híbrido y quedara incinerado empezando primero por dentro y luego por fuera.

Un grupo de híbridos se dirigía hacia Centinela en perfecta fila.

Centinela: Se recomiendo utilizar el ataque especial de este estilo titán.

Brodek: ¡Marchando una incineración Express!

Bromeaba Brodek, mientras Centinela alzaba ambos brazos y luego golpeó el suelo, creando una ola de fuego que iba en línea recta, incinerando a todo híbrido que pillase por delante.

Brodek: Ja, ja, ja. Amigo. Esto me encanta.

Celebraba el pony verde. Rat Plagg viendo como el robot se defendía bien, gruñó molesto a la vez que se decía a si mismo.

Rat Plagg: Estoy rodeado de inútiles. Voy a tener que ocuparme yo de ese maldito robot.

El híbrido desplegó las alas y voló directo hacia Centinela. Giró sobre sí mismo hacia delante y ahí trató de golpear a Centinela con su cola de rata.

Brodek: ¡Cuidado, Centinela!

Advertía Brodek y Centinela se echó a un lado, haciendo que Rat Plagg golpeara con su cola a un árbol donde nada más recibir el impacto, empezó a pudrirse hasta finalmente quedar consumido como un árbol muerto y podrido.

Brodek: Mi madre...Como nos acierte con eso.

Centinela: Se recomienda mantener las distancias con sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

Brodek: No tienes que repetirlo dos veces.

Rat Plagg miró a Centinela y ahí escupió una especie de baba verde contra él.

Brodek: ¡Cuidado!

Advertía Brodek y Centinela se apartó, haciendo que la baba impactara contra un híbrido cangrejo-araña que le dio de lleno y en apenas segundos se descompuso hasta desaparecer.

Brodek: ¡No dijiste que pudiera hacer eso!

Se quejaba el pony verde ante lo que había hecho el híbrido elegido. Centinela le respondió.

Centinela: Ese ataque es nuevo. No lo había usado antes en su primer ataque.

Brodek: Genial. Por tanto no solo tenemos que procurar que no nos golpeé con alguna parte de su cuerpo, sino que también tenemos que evitar sus escupitajos.

Decía con sarcasmo el pony verde. El híbrido elegido saltó sobre Centinela con intención de golpearlo con sus garras, pero el robot lo atrapó del cuello con su mano libre, tratando de evitar que lo golpease. Rat Plagg ahí trató de golpearlo varias veces con su cola.

Rat Plagg: ¡Voy a descomponerte en pedazos!

Gritaba el híbrido, hasta que en ese momento vio que la cabina de Centinela se abrió para sorpresa del híbrido.

Rat Plagg: ¿Pero qué...?

Brodek: ¡Descompón esto!

Salió Brodek de la cabina, arreando un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro del híbrido donde éste cayó al suelo en el momento que Centinela lo soltó.

Rat Plagg: ¿Cómo? ¿Tenía un piloto dentro?

Preguntaba sorprendido el híbrido al ver que dentro del robot tenía un piloto. Brodek empuñando su katana, le contestó.

Brodek: Piloto provisional por así decirlo, amigo.

Rat Plagg tenía una expresión de sorpresa, pero luego cambió a una de furia y ahí gritó.

Rat Plagg: ¡Me da igual si tiene piloto o no! ¡Tú y ese maldito robot, seréis destruidos! ¡A mí, híbridos!

Más híbridos surgieron de todas partes. Centinela y Brodek se pusieron en guardia.

Brodek: Eh, colega ¿Crees que podrás ocuparte de los híbridos, mientras yo le hago un afeitado gratis a este tío tan feo?

Le preguntaba Brodek a Centinela, mientras empuñaba su katana enfrente del Rat Plagg. Centinela empuñando su arma, le contestó.

Centinela: Afirmativo.

Brodek: Pues vamos allá.

Rat Plagg: Veo que tienes ganas de morir.

Brodek: Tú serás el primero en morir, bicho feo.

Respondió desafiante el pony verde, cargando contra el híbrido tratando de partirlo en dos. El híbrido alzó el vuelo para esquivar su ataque e intentó golpear a Brodek con su cola, pero el pony verde bloqueó el ataque con su espada. El híbrido se rió por ello.

Rat Plagg: Je, je, je. Estupido. Despídete de tu arma.

Decía el híbrido con una sonrisa triunfante, esperando que su toque destructivo, eliminase la espada. Inesperadamente no ocurrió nada de eso para sorpresa del híbrido, mientras el pony sonreía maliciosamente.

Rat Plagg: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo es que esa arma no se está descomponiendo?

Brodek: Será porque mi espada está hecho de un material que no se destruye así como así.

Respondió el pony verde, mientras empujaba su arma para hacer retroceder al híbrido. Ahí el pony verde aprovechó que tenía la guardia baja, para lanzarse hacia el híbrido y lograr hacerle un leve corte en el pecho, provocando que Rat Plagg gritara de dolor.

Rat Plagg: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Maldito!

Brodek: Je, je, je. A por la pieza del pastel.

El semental verde se lanzó hacia el híbrido, pero éste lanzó su baba tóxica, obligando a Brodek a usar su espada para bloquear el ataque y la baba se esparciera, consumiendo todo lo que tocaba.

Rat Plagg se lanzó hacia Brodek y pillándolo del cuello, lo estampó contra un árbol a la vez que alzaba su otro brazo y la convertía en garra con intención de atravesar el rostro del semental con ella. Brodek bloqueó el ataque con su espada, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para mantener la garra lejos de su rostro.

Rat Plagg: Je, je, je. Estupido ¿En serio crees que un simple mercenario como tú, podría hacer frente a un híbrido elegido como?

Le decía con arrogancia el híbrido con una sonrisa perversa, tratando de atravesar con su garra el rostro del semental. Brodek haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener la garra lo más lejos posible con su espada, le respondió desafiante.

Brodek: Que te quede claro. No soy un mercenario. Soy cazarecompensas, que no es lo mismo.

Rat Plagg: Da igual. Ya que vas a morir je, je, je.

El híbrido estaba a punto de atravesar su garra al pony verde, hasta que un disparo le dio al híbrido apartándolo de Brodek. El pony verde vio que fue Centinela que iba corriendo hacia él.

Brodek: Vaya. Gracias, grandullón.

Agradecía Brodek al robot por haberlo salvado. Centinela ahí le dijo.

Centinela: Demasiados enemigos. Se recomienda retirada.

Explicaba el robot donde efectivamente, aparecían más híbridos de todas partes. Brodek mirando por todas partes, tuvo que darle la razón.

Brodek: Vaya. Parece que tienes razón y ahora convendría retirarse de aquí.

Centinela: Rápido. Adentro.

Brodek: ¡Epa!

Exclamó Brodek cuando el robot le cogió con su mano y le introdujo dentro de la cabina. Tras cerrar tras de sí, el robot se puso a correr mientras los híbridos lo perseguían. Rat Plagg que se había recuperado del disparo, miró al robot huir y ahí gritó.

Rat Plagg: ¡Atrapadlos! ¡Ni se os ocurra dejarlos escapar!

Ordenaba el híbrido elegido a los otros para que persiguieran a Brodek y Centinela. Los híbridos corredores que eran los más veloces, fueron raudo y veloz en intentar atrapar al robot.

Mientras tanto, Centinela con Brodek dentro, iba corriendo a toda prisa pasando entre las rocas y algunos árboles de por medio.

Brodek: ¿Los hemos dejado atrás, Centinela?

Preguntaba el pony verde. En ese instante unas alarmas provenientes del robot empezaron a sonar.

Centinela: Me temo que nos están siguiendo.

Brodek: ¿Quienes?

Centinela: Híbridos clase corredores. Son muy débiles y fáciles de matar, pero son muy veloces y en números altos pueden ser una enorme amenaza.

Explicaba el robot mientras el casco de Brodek mostraba la imagen de un híbrido corredor.

Brodek: Carai. Si que son feos esos bichos ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de esos?

Centinela: Se recomienda emplear trampa de fuego más una granada de gas explosivo. Eso nos permitirá ganar unos minutos de tiempo.

Brodek: No se hable más. Vamos allá. Presiento que va a haber unos buenos fuegos artificiales.

Bromeaba el pony verde con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras Centinela dando la vuelta, lanzó una trampa de fuego y luego una granada donde nada más tocar el suelo, empezó a emitir un especie de gas verde. Acto seguido, Centinela volvió a salir corriendo.

En pocos minutos, aparecieron los híbridos corredores que perseguían a Centinela y Brodek, sin percatarse de la trampa preparada para éstos. Nada más cruzar el láser activador de la trampa, ésta explotó. En el momento que hubo fuego y entró en contacto con el gas de la granada, provocó una explosión aun mayor que acabó incinerando a la mayoría de los híbridos corredores.

Gracias a ello, Centinela y Brodek pudieron perderles la pista y huir. Rat Plagg al ver que no los habían logrado atraparlos, se puso furioso.

Rat Plagg: ¡Arrrgth! ¿Cómo es posible que hayan podido perder la pista a un robot enorme y a un cazarecompensas idiota?

Decía molesto el hibrido elegido. Ahí observo que los otros híbridos lo estaban mirando, haciendo que Rat Plagg molesto, les alzara la voz.

Rat Plagg: ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados mirándome? ¡Perseguid a esos dos ahora mismo! ¡Vamos, idiotas!

Ordenaba Rat Plagg a los híbridos, haciendo que éstos se pusieran a buscar a Centinela y a Brodek.

Rat Plagg: Juro que atraparé a ese robot, y ese cazarecompensas. Oh, sí. Cuando le atrape a este último, pienso fundirlo hasta los huesos.

Decía el híbrido elegido con ira en su voz, deseoso de atrapar a los dos huidizos.

Los híbridos se dispersaron en varias direcciones para buscar a Centinela y a Brodek.

Varios híbridos corredores y serpientes pasaron por delante de una cueva. Cuando no hubo nadie ya, surgió de la cueva nada menos que Centinela.

Brodek: ¿Los perdimos?

Preguntaba Brodek aun dentro de Centinela. El robot le contestó de forma afirmativa.

Centinela: Así es. Hemos logrado de momento darles esquinazo. Aunque se recomienda actuar con precaución y si es posible, evitar las luchas innecesarias.

Brodek: En mi caso quizás sea algo difícil, ya que lo mío son las peleas tanto innecesarias como necesarias.

Respondía en plan broma el pony verde. Centinela fue caminando por un camino poco transitado para evitar ser detectados por el enemigo.

Centinela: Ahora debemos reanudar la misión.

Brodek: Sí, sí. La misión esa. Vamos.

Decía en cierto modo aburrido el semental por la insistencia del robot por cumplir la misión.

Más tarde, Centinela estaba escalando por la ladera de una montaña, con Brodek sobre los hombros del gran robot (¿No sería más lógico estar dentro de la cabina? Así no hay riesgo de caerse y pegarse el batacazo XDD).

Brodek: Vaya. Si que sabes subir alto, amigo.

Comentaba medio divertido el pony verde al ver al robot escalar la montaña.

Centinela: Estoy adaptado para ir por casi cualquier terreno.

Brodek: Se nota ¿Qué nos espera arriba, amigo?

Centinela: La última posición conocida del agente fantasma Borisk. Hace aproximadamente tres días, nos envió un mensaje indicando que había descubierto unas instalaciones de investigación de híbridos y algo más.

Brodek: ¿Instalación de investigación de híbridos?

Centinela: Centros para investigación y creación de nuevos híbridos. Están repartidos por múltiples dimensiones y realidades alternas.

Brodek: Ya veo ¿Y no habéis vuelto a saber nada de ese agente?

Centinela: Negativo. Al no recibir más información de Borisk, optamos por investigar. Todo eso antes del ataque.

Brodek: Bueno. Supongo que obtendremos la respuesta que buscamos cuando lleguemos.

Centinela: Por eso es recomendable prepararse antes de llegar. Te recomiendo que te prepares por si hay que entablar combate.

Brodek: Je, je, je. No te preocupes, amigo. Yo siempre estoy preparado para cuando hay que pelear. Si no, pregunta a los del gremio de cazarecompensas.

Respondió el pony verde, deseoso de entrar en combate. Faltaba poco para llegar a la cima.

Centinela: Falta pocos metros para llegar.

Brodek: Bien.

Poco a poco se iban acercando a la cima. Dentro de nada encontrarían las instalaciones de creación de híbridos. La tensión crecía por momentos, esperando cualquier cosa que pudiera estar esperándolos. Finalmente llegaron a la cima, donde se llevaron una sorpresa inesperada.

Una expresión de total sorpresa se formó en el rostro de Brodek cuando vio lo que había en la cima.

Había unas instalaciones de fabricación de híbridos, solo que no como ellos esperaban. En su lugar había unas instalaciones de apariencia abandonada. Derruida en varias partes del lugar. La vegetación había invadido gran parte del lugar.

Brodek: Vale. Ahora si que no se que pensar sobre esto.

Comentaba el pony verde al no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Continuara

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Se recomiendo leer el fanfic "La Vida de un Cazarecompensas" de "Brodek117".**

 **Doy gracias a Brokek117 por dejarme a sus personajes de sus fanfics.**


	50. Fallas Temporales

**Fallas Temporales**

Tras subir la montaña. Brodek y Centinela esperaban encontrar unas instalaciones secretas escondidas en el lugar como tropas enemigas vigilandola. Su sorpresa fue ver que las instalaciones estaban como abandonadas. Derruidas en varias partes del lugar. La vegetación había invadido gran parte de las instalaciones y había agujeros en todas partes. También notaron que cerca de las instalaciones, había unos trozos de metal grandes parecidos a aros y en el centro parecía como si hubiera habido como una especie de explosión.

También vieron robots como los que le atacaron en la selva, solo que éstos estaban en repartidos en el lugar en un fuerte estado de oxidación. Como si hubiesen sido abandonados hace años sin ningún tipo de mantenimiento alguno.

Brodek: Oye, Centinela ¿Seguro que el agente ese te envió la ubicación correcta?

Preguntaba el pony verde, dudoso de que estuvieran en el lugar correcto. Centinela le contestó de forma afirmativa.

Centinela: Correcto. Estamos en la última posición conocida por el agente fantasma Borisk, aunque es extraño.

Brodek: ¿En qué es extraño, grandullón?

Centinela: Se detecta irregularidades temporales en el lugar.

Brodek: ¿Qué quieres decir con irregularidades temporales?

Centinela: Que hay algún tipo de desfase en el espacio tiempo en dicho lugar.

Brodek pensando por un momento, le comentó al robot.

Brodek: ¿No dijiste hace tiempo que el enemigo estaba investigando en algo que podía alterar el espacio y el tiempo?

Centinela: Afirmativo. Es probable que este lugar haya sido afectado por algún tipo de actividad espacio tiempo.

Brodek: Buff...Tanto rollo científico no me va. Lo mío es la físico, no lo químico o lo que sea.

Comentaba el pony verde cruzado de brazos y con expresión de no interesarle demasiado los rollos científicos. Centinela mirando hacia una compuerta abierta pequeña, le comentó al pony verde.

Centinela: Siento la señal del agente fantasma Borisk dentro de allí. Por desgracia mi armazón no puede pasar por la puerta.

Brodek: Tranquilo, colega. Ya iré yo a ver.

Se ofrecía el pony verde, yendo hacia la entrada. Centinela trató de advertirle.

Centinela: Ten cuidado, Brodek. Procura seguir la señal que te indique el casco.

Brodek dando la vuelta, alzando un casco y dando unos toques en el casco protector, con una sonrisa le respondió al robot.

Brodek: Tranquilo, amigo. Tendré cuidado.

Finalmente el pony verde entró por la compuerta. Lo primero que vio fue un largo pasillo deteriorado y donde parte de la vegetación invadió el lugar. También vio a los robots silver de antes, ambos sentados contra la pared, con signos de envejecimiento y oxidados.

Brodek: Curioso. Es como si este lugar hubiera estado abandonado por años.

Comentaba el pony verde. Mientras caminaba, notó como un especie de temblor, pero no de tierra. Sino que como si la imagen estuviera temblando.

Brodek: ¿Qué ocurre?

Preguntaba Brodek confundido por los extraños temblores. Justo en ese momento hubo un especie de flas y la zona antes abandonada y en deterioro, cambió a uno donde el pasillo estaba limpio y con luces. Sin rastro de vegetación, como si todo hubiera vuelto a estar como nuevo.

Justo en ese momento escuchó un ruido metálico detrás de él. Brodek se giró y para su sorpresa, vio a robots clase silver One de antes, pero sin su estado envejecido, apuntando con sus armas a Brodek. El pony verde se sobresaltó y preparó su arma para pelear. Justo cuando parecía que iba a iniciarse la lucha, otro flas surgió y el pasillo volvió a su escenario antiguo y los robots de antes ya no estaban apuntando con sus armas, sino contra la pared. Aquello dejó bastante confundido al pony verde.

Brodek: Vale. Eso ha sido raro.

El pony verde fue caminando por el pasillo, hasta que finalmente pasó por la compuerta. Ahí vio las instalaciones de los híbridos. Cientos y cientos de contenedores de híbridos, todos éstos completamente vacíos sin nada dentro.

Brodek: No veo híbridos por aquí. Es raro que no vea ninguno si se supone que aquí los fabricaban.

Comentaba el pony verde, hasta que en ese momento escuchó la voz de Centinela en su casco.

Centinela: Ya te expliqué que cuando un híbrido muere, su cuerpo se descompone por completo hasta desaparecer.

Brodek: ¡Ahhh! Claro. Es verdad. Je, je, je. Que cabeza la mía.

Centinela: Atención. Estás cerca de la posición del agente Borisk.

Informaba el robot a Brodek. El pony verde asintiendo, respondió.

Brodek: Muy bien. Voy a buscarlo.

Centinela: Sigue la señal que te indica el casco.

Brodek: No hay problema, amigo.

Respondió confiado el pony verde, sin darse cuenta que una extraña criatura parecida a un reptil de escamas verdes y con plumas en la cabeza, lo estaba acechando por encima de un contenedor.

Brodek iba caminando hasta que presintió algo y se giró, donde ahí vio a la criatura en cuestión que sin dudarlo, saltó sobre el pony verde.

Brodek: ¡Arrea!

Brodek se agachó rápidamente para esquivar el ataque de la criatura donde pasó de largo. Brodek se puso en guardia y empuñando su katana, listo para pelear.

Centinela: ¿Algún problema, Brodek?

Brodek: Digamos que acabo de toparme con un bicho muy feo, aunque no es un híbrido. Parece más bien un lagarto con plumas en la cabeza.

Centinela: Un komodo emplumado. Son una raza carnívora muy peligrosa. Te recomiendo que actúes con prudencia. Por desgracia no puedo ahora mismo ayudarte.

Le informaba Centinela a Brodek, donde el pony verte tenía que evitar los ataques de tantos colmillos como zarpazos de la criatura. Ahí Brodek le contestó.

Brodek: Oh, no te preocupes. Si estoy de maravilla aquí.

Centinela: Sarcasmo detectado.

Respondió el robot ante el comentario del pony verde.

Brodek: Bien, bicho feo. Aquí te espero.

Decía desafiante el pony verde al lagarto. El lagarto rugió y saltó hacia el pony verde. Ahí Brodek simplemente se lanzó hacia el híbrido, se agachó y con su espada en alto, hizo que el monstruo empezara a ser partido por la mitad.

Brodek: ¿Qué te parece eso, bicho feo?

Se jactaba el pony verde, mientras veía como su hoja iba partiendo en dos a la criatura, hasta que inesperadamente todo de alrededor tembló y ahí volvió a surgir otro flash.

Brodek: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Se preguntaba el pony verde. Ahora estaba en el mismo lugar, pero como si todo estuviera nuevo. En los contenedores que antes estaban vacíos, ahora había criaturas extrañas de todo tipo que parecían mezclas de diversas razas inteligentes o animales. Todos éstos como si estuvieran invernando dentro de un extraño líquido que los mantenía a flote. Varias pantallas de ordenador que mostraban los constantes vitales de las criaturas.

Brodek: Vale. Estoy ya se está volviendo "raro, raro".

Comentaba el pony verde que ya le empezaba a mosquear lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El semental con curiosidad, se acercó a uno de los contenedores. Dentro de dicho contenedor, había una criatura que parecía un dragón enano de escamas blancas y vientre azul oscuro. La criatura estaba completamente inerte como si durmiera, hasta que de repente abrió de golpe los ojos y miró fijamente a Brodek, haciendo que el pony verde se sobresaltara.

Brodek: ¡Whoa!

El semental se cayó de espaldas, a la vez que hubo otro flash y estaba en el lugar abandonado de antes. El pony verde se levantó y miró sobresaltado por todas partes, incluyendo al lagarto que estaba casi partido por la mitad en el suelo, mientras su sangre se esparcía por el suelo.

Brodek: No sé si esto es real, o productor de mi imaginación.

Centinela: ¿Estás bien, Brodek?

Brodek: Ehh...Sí. Solo que aquí están pasando cosas raras.

Centinela: Mis sensores también perciben una extraña perturbación en el lugar. Ten cuidado.

Brodek: Lo tendré.

El pony verde fue caminando por la zona del laboratorio, hasta que pasó por una compuerta abierta y oxidada. Siguiendo las indicaciones de su casco, llegó al lugar donde se supone que debería estar el agente Borisk, solo que no como se esperaba.

Brodek: Eh...Centinela. Creo que ya he encontrado a Borisk...Aunque mucho me temo que...No como esperábamos encontrarlo.

Decía el pony verde, encontrando por fin al agente fantasma. Solo que curiosamente éste estaba como atravesando la pared pero de forma extraña, como si la pared de metal estuviera fundida por la mitad de su cuerpo, quedando el brazo derecho libre, pero el izquierdo y todo lo demás al otro lado. Su cabeza yacía caía.

Centinela: Puedo percibir que no tiene constantes vitales.

Brodek: Eso podría decirlo hasta yo.

Decía con sarcasmo el pony verde. Centinela ahí le informó a Brodek.

Centinela: Hay información importante en su casco. Necesito que lo traigas a mi posición para analizarla.

A Brodek no le hizo gracia aquello que le dijo el robot.

Brodek: ¿Pretendes que le quite el casco a un muerto?

Centinela: Afirmativo.

Brodek: (Y encima me lo dice a la cara como si nada). Muy bien. Vamos allá. Lo siento, Borisk.

El semental cogió con sus cascos delanteros el casco del agente fantasma, y con mucho cuidado lo extrajo, mostrando una cabeza de un cadáver pony en descomposición.

Brodek: Carai. Menos mal que ya estoy habituado a ver cosas así.

Decía el pony verde, mientras se llevaba el casco consigo y volvía hacia donde le esperaba Centinela.

Brodek: Ya tengo el casco.

Centinela: Bien. Tráelo aquí, por favor.

Brodek: Muy bien.

Brodek se disponía a marcharse, pero todo su alrededor volvió a temblar y tras otro flash, estaba en el laboratorio en perfectas condiciones.

Brodek: Estoy ya empieza a ser perturbador.

El pony seguía por el camino de vuelta, pasando por la compuerta de antes, donde le estaban esperando los dos silver T de antes, donde nada más ver al pony verde, se dispusieron a apuntarlo con sus armas. Brodek se preparó para combatir, hasta que todo volvió a temblar y tras un flash, todo retornaba a su aspecto abandonado.

Ignorando eso, volvía hacia la posición de Centinela. Mientras volvía, escuchó disparos. El pony verde empezó a preocuparse al pensar que estaban atacando a Centinela y fue al galope para ir a ayudarlo. Cuando salió fuera, vio que Centinela estaba disparando su arma contra los lagartos de antes.

Brodek: ¡Centinela! ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba Brodek al robot titán. Centinela mirando al pony verde, le respondió.

Centinela: Afirmativo. Estaba despejando el lugar de komodos emplumados.

Brodek: Ya veo. Aquí tengo el casco que me pediste, al que tuve que sacarlo de Borisk, que por cierto, su cuerpo estaba frío.

Centinela: Comprensible. Su cuerpo estaba a una temperatura inferior a los -14º bajo 0.

Brodek rotó los ojos. Ignorando eso, arrimó el casco al robot. Centinela ahí extendió su mano y un especie de escáner rodeó al casco.

Centinela: Extrayendo información.

Decía el robot, mientras seguía extrayendo cascos del agente fantasma muerto. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, informó.

Centinela: Por lo visto acababa de descubrir los planes del enemigo, pero por desgracia están incompletos.

Brodek: ¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer?

Centinela: Tendremos que reanudar el camino que hizo el agente Borisk. En la base de datos se confirma que tenía un dispositivo derivado de lo que estaban investigando aquí. Se recomienda recuperarlo.

Brodek: ¿Y dónde lo tiene? Yo no he visto nada cuando lo encontré.

Preguntaba el pony verde, no recordando nada que se pareciese a un dispositivo. Centinela ahí le contestó.

Centinela: Está en su brazo izquierdo.

Brodek maldijo su suerte, porque era precisamente ese brazo el que estaba al otro lado de la pared.

Brodek: Vaya, hombre. Eso significa que debo llegar al otro lado, aunque no he visto compuerta ni nada para llegar ¿Alguna idea?

Centinela: Mientras buscabas el objetivo, he encontrado una entrada alternativa a las instalaciones donde podrías pasar. Solo que hay algunas complicaciones en el acceso.

Brodek: ¡Eh! ¡Colega! Sea lo que sea, para alguien como yo, ningún lugar es difícil de pasar.

Decía todo confiado el pony verde, con una gran sonrisa de seguridad.

Más tarde.

Brodek: Vale...Puede que sí haya algún problema para acceder.

Decía el pony verde junto el robot, observando que en una parte alta de las instalaciones, había un gran agujero en la pared. Solo que estaba a enorme altura.

Centinela: Según los planos extraídos del casco del agente Borisk, desde ahí podrás llegar hasta el otro lado donde está el resto de su cuerpo.

Brodek: Bueno ¿Y cómo rayos llego yo allí? ¿Acaso has traído una cuerda? ¿Una escalera? ¿Un ala delta? ¿Un cohete para verbenas? ¿Un trasbordador espacial?

Centinela: Negativo. Aunque existe otra alternativa para que puedas llegar allí.

Brodek: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

Centinela se alejó de la pared a unos metros y le indicó a Brodek que lo siguiera. Cuando estuvieron a gran distancia, Centinela se agachó y extendió su brazo derecho con la mano extendida, invitando al semental a subirse en ella. Brodek enseguida adivinó lo que planeaba el robot.

Brodek: Ay, madre...Esto seguro que no lo olvidaré tan fácilmente.

Con algo de preocupación, el pony verde se subió a la palma de la mano del robot y ahí Centinela se puso en posición para lanzar al pony verde al agujero.

Brodek: Espero que sepas apuntar bien.

Centinela: No te preocupes. Solo tengo que calcular lo siguiente. Distancia de lanzamiento. Velocidad del viento. Peso del pony. Fuerza necesaria. Hoy día 1 de agosto.

Respondía el robot haciendo cálculos. Brodek escuchando lo último, le preguntó.

Brodek: ¿Eso último también influye en el lanzamiento?

Centinela: No. Era una broma.

Brodek: ¡Que gracioso!

Exclamó con sarcasmo Brodek. Centinela calculando el lanzamiento, finalmente lanzó al pony verde en dirección al agujero.

Brodek: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaba Brodek mientras era lanzado volando hacia el agujero, donde milagrosamente logró meterse en ella y caer de pie. El pony verde recobraba el aliento, mientras comentaba para sí.

Brodek: Madre mía...Vaya salto.

Centinela: ¿Estás bien, Brodek?

Brodek: Sí. Solo que voy a necesitar pantalones nuevos después de esto.

Centinela: Técnicamente no llevas pantalones.

Brodek: Era solo una forma de hablar, amigo. Bueno. Hora de buscar los restos del agente Borisk.

Contestaba el pony verde, donde de inmediato se puso a explorar el lugar. Cuando pasó por una zona circular donde había robots de seguridad averiados, de repente el lugar empezó a temblar y otro flash surgió para aparecer en el lugar ya no abandonado.

Brodek miraba a su alrededor, hasta que se escuchó una especie de alarma.

Voz automática: ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Intruso detectado! ¡Desplegad robots de seguridad!

Nada más escucharse la voz, de unos compartimentos surgieron robots de seguridad con apariencia bípeda, metal blanco y con carcasa cuadrada, armados con cañones, donde de inmediato se pusieron a atacar a Brodek.

Brodek: Bien, chatarras. Estoy listo para pelear.

Decía confiado Brodek, donde rápidamente se lanzó hacia los robots que no tardaron en disparar contra el pony verde. Justo cuando iba a dar el primer tajo contra ellos, todo tembló y tras un flash, Brodek volvía a la zona abandonada.

Brodek: Muy bien. Esto ya se está volviendo una costumbre.

El pony verde pasó por una compuerta abierta donde le llevó a un largo pasillo. En el techo tenía cristales donde se podía ver el exterior. Al final había una esquina que lo llevaba a la izquierda. En ese momento todo volvió a ser nuevo y reluciente como transitado por algunos robots de mantenimiento. Instantes después volvió a ser el lugar abandonado.

El pony verde avanzando por el largo pasillo abandonado, vio aparecer de la esquina a otro komodo emplumado. La criatura se preparaba para lanzarse hacia Brodek, pero de repente apareció destrozando el cristal del techo, una criatura en forma de reptil con alas en vez de brazos y de gran tamaño, atrapando con sus patas traseras al komodo del cuello y de un mordisco al cuello lo mató. La nueva criatura alzó el vuelo, llevándose a su presa con ella.

Brodek: Carai. Más vale que no aparezca en el menú.

El pony verde avanzó un poco, hasta que en ese momento todo volvió a temblar y volvía a su estado no abandonado. Ahí el pony verde vio desde el cristal, unas extrañas naves voladoras que parecían salidas de una película, llevando unos contenedores con híbridos a un destino incierto. Luego de unos instantes, todo volvió a como era antes.

Brodek: Espero llegar pronto. Todo esto me está resultando mareante.

Decía el pony verde. Yendo por otro pasillo, llegó hasta unas compuertas estropeadas. Antes de que siquiera llegara, otro temblor y ahí apareció todo nuevo, donde de la puerta se abrió y aparecieron unos extraños ponis con armaduras negras con aspecto demoniaco y con rifles de energía, donde se sorprendieron de ver al pony verde. Aquellos eran soldados de cólera de las fuerzas necron.

Soldado: ¡Un intruso!

Soldado2: ¡Acabemos con él!

Los soldados empezaron a disparar contra Brodek, mientras el pony verde se puso a cubierto detrás de un especie de mostrador que había ahí. Los soldados iban hacia su posición, así hasta tras un flash, Brodek estaba en medio de la zona antigua.

Brodek: Bueno. Al menos me libré de esos tipos.

Comentaba Brodek, mientras levantaba la cabeza, pero su sorpresa fue ver que encima del mostrador había otro komodo emplumado que lo miraba de forma feroz.

Brodek. ¡Porras!

El komodo se abalanzó sobre Brodek. Detrás del mostrador se podía escuchar sonidos de golpes violentos, gruñidos y algunos espadazos. Cuando todo terminó, salió Brodek de detrás del mostrador.

Brodek: ¡Condenado bicho! Ahora sí que le di un buen repaso.

Comentaba molesto el pony verde tras haber despachado al lagarto. Reanudando la marcha, el pony verde por fortuna no tuvo demasiados problemas para llegar a su destino, gracias a las indicaciones del casco. Tras recorrer unos pasillos o habitaciones y algunos flases en el tiempo, llegó a su destino.

Veía la mitad faltante del agente Borisk en el otro lado de la pared.

Brodek: Ahí está.

Centinela: Mira su brazo izquierdo, Brodek. Ahí tiene que tener el dispositivo que antes mencionaba en la información de su casco.

Haciendo caso al robot, Brodek se acercó a examinar el brazo del agente y ahí vio un especie de aparato parecido a un reloj, solo que con una pieza hacha y plana con un cristal pequeño en el centro.

Brodek: Lo siento, Borisk.

Se disculpaba con pena el pony verde, sintiendo lastima por al agente muerto, mientras le quitaba el dispositivo del brazo y así ponérselo en el suyo. Cuando lo hizo, el brazalete comenzó a emitir una extraña luz.

Brodek: ¿Y ahora?

En ese instante hubo un flash donde todo retornó a la zona antigua. Luego otro flash que lo llevó a la zona actual. Una y otra vez había más y más flash, hasta que Brodek se dio cuenta que lo hacía él con el aparato.

Brodek: Vaya. Parece que puedo controlar en cierto modo el tiempo con este dispositivo.

Comentaba el pony verde sonriente, al ver que ahora podía controlar los flases y ya no con todo tan aleatorio como antes.

Centinela: Ahora que hemos encontrado el dispositivo, tenemos que rehacer el camino del agente Borisk.

Brodek: No hay problema.

Decía el pony verde con más confianza. Siguiendo las indicaciones del casco, fue por un pasillo, hasta que encontró que estaba sepultado por escombros.

Brodek: Maldición. El camino está bloqueado...A no ser.

El pony verde activó el brazalete y tras un flash, estaba ya en la línea temporal antigua. Ahora ya no había escombros, sino un pasillo despejado y lleno de luces.

Brodek: Esto me va a gustar.

Decía sonriente Brodek, pasando por el pasillo. En ese momento escuchó al voz de Centinela.

Centinela: Brodek ¿Puedes oírme?

Brodek: ¿Centinela? ¿Cómo puedes contactar conmigo si ahora estoy en otra línea temporal?

Preguntaba confundido el pony verde porque el robot pudiera contactar con él, pese a estar ambos en distintas líneas temporales. Centinela le respondió.

Centinela: He desviado parte de mi energía para poder contactar contigo sin importar los desfases temporales.

Brodek: Ya veo. La verdad es que no me vendría mal algo de ayuda para poder andar por aquí.

Comentaba Brodek, agradecido por poder contar con la ayuda de Centinela pese a la distancia temporal. Ahora quedaba explorar el lugar y buscar lo que el agente Borisk encontró antes.

 **Nota autor: Para diferenciar una línea a otra, pondré las siguientes indicaciones.**

 **Línea 1: La actual. Donde Brodek y Centinela encontraron las instalaciones abandonadas y cubiertas por la vegetación. Con partes derruidas y casi nada funciona. Con animales salvajes rondando en el lugar.**

 **Línea 2: La antigua donde todo estaba sin abandonar, con la luz activa, incluyendo sistemas de vigilancia, defensa y otros sistemas. Soldados o robots de vigilancia. Sin animales salvajes, pero si peligros varios.**

Por la línea 2, Brodek seguía caminando. Cuando pasó por una compuerta, se topó con varios soldados de cólera donde vieron a éste.

Soldado: ¡Un intruso!

Soldado 2: ¡Matadlo!

Los soldados comenzaron a disparar contra Brodek, mientras el pony verde con su katana, esquivaba o desviaba los disparos. Luego saltó sobre uno de ellos y golpeó con su espada el soldado de ira. Ahí Brodek notó que tenía algunos problemas para golpearlo, debido a un especie de escudo que resistía parcialmente su ataque. Aun así, Brodek pudo acabar con el soldado de Ira.

Brodek: ¿Qué pasa? Parece que algo retiene mi ataque. Me ha costado un poco acabar con él.

Centinela: Los soldados necron tienen escudos personales en casi todas sus unidades. Por fortuna para ti, parece que tu katana es lo suficientemente fuerte para traspasar sus escudos.

Le explicaba Centinela a Brodek. El pony verde con sarcasmo, respondió.

Brodek: ¡A buenas horas me lo dices!

Soldado: ¡Matadlo!

Los soldados de ira dispararon sus armas contra Brodek que estaba éste arrinconado contra una pared. El pony verde se temió lo peor, hasta que se acordó del dispositivo y ahí se le ocurrió una idea.

Brodek: ¡Eso es!

Brodek activo el dispositivo y acabó en la línea 2. Luego avanzando por la abandonada y casi destartalada sala. Se puso en nueva posición. Ahí activó el dispositivo de nuevo para viajar a la línea 1, justo por detrás de los soldados de ira que le dispararon antes.

Sin perder tiempo, Brodek con su katana, los atacó a todos, acabando con todos ellos.

Brodek: Este cacharro sin duda me va a gustar.

Comentaba el pony verde, donde le encantaba el dispositivo. Iba a pasar por un pasillo, hasta que se activó en ella unas vallas láser.

Voz automática: Intruso detectado. Activando vayas láser de seguridad.

Brodek: Mi madre. Lo que faltaba ¿Y ahora cómo paso por ahí?

Preguntaba Brodek, hasta que se acordó del dispositivo y ahí viajó a la línea 1. Ahora el pasillo no había láser de ningún tipo, ya que no había energía que lo alimentase. Como mucho, un gran agujero donde no se veía fondo. Ahí el pony verde tomó carrera y de un salto cruzó el agujero por completo.

Brodek: Je, je, je. Barreritas láser a mí.

Decía de forma presumida el pony verde, mientras volvía a la línea 2. Ahí se fijó que estaba en una especie de sala, donde tenían encerrados en salas con compuerta de cristal blindado a varios lagartos de komodo emplumados.

Brodek: Buff...Hasta aquí tengo que aguantar a estos bichos.

Comentaba en parte molesto el pony verde, al ver a dichos lagartos. Los lagartos daban vueltas por el cristal sin apartar la mirada en Brodek, y de vez en cuando se lanzaban por el cristal como si quisieran saltar sobre él.

Brodek: ¿Qué pasa, bichos feos? ¿No me podéis alcanzar? Ja, ja, ja.

Se burlaba el pony verde hasta que quería pasar por otra sala, pero la compuerta estaba cerrada. Ahí viajó a la línea 1, donde ahora la sala con jaulas estaban éstas vacías y había un lagarto muerto en una de ella. Por desgracia, la compuerta estaba sepultada por grandes trozos del techo que se había derrumbado encima.

Brodek: Genial ¿Y ahora cómo paso?

Brodek miraba por todas partes, buscando alguna ruta alternativa, hasta que su vista se centró en unos conductos de ventilación con hélices. Brodek recordó que en la línea 2, las hélices giraban, haciendo imposible pasar por ellas. Así que optó por entrar en ellas ahora que no había hélices y así llegar a la otra sala.

Brodek: Bien. Llegué. Y ahora.

Brodek viajó a la línea 2, llevándose la desagradable sorpresa de que había más soldados de ira y robots silver.

Soldado: ¡Un intruso!

Brodek: ¡Porras!

Los soldados y robot comenzaron a disparar contra Brodek. El pony verde con su katana, bloqueaba los disparos y trataba de contraatacar. Ahí empleaba el dispositivo para ir entre las dos líneas temporales para escapar del peligro y contraatacar desde otra posición ventajosa, permitiendo así acabar con la mayoría de los enemigos.

Volviendo a la línea 2, tras deshacerse de todos los enemigos, prosiguió su camino.

Centinela: ¿Cómo va la busqueda, Brodek?

Se comunicaba Centinela con él. Brodek tranquilamente le contestó.

Brodek: De alucine. Algunos obstáculos imprevistos, pero nada que yo no pueda solucionar.

Decía con total confianza del pony verde mientras cruzaba un pasillo, hasta que escuchó una voz.

Voz automática: Intruso detectado. Activando sistema de seguridad.

Del techo y paredes surgieron unas torretas, donde de inmediato comenzaron a disparar contra el pony verde.

Brodek: ¿Para qué rayos hablaré?

Se preguntaba Brodek, donde de inmediato trató de ponerse a cubierto, esquivando como podía los láseres de las torretas automáticas. Así hasta que llegó al principio del pasillo y se escondió en una esquina.

Con sumo cuidado, Brodek se asomaba para ver que las torretas seguían disparando sin parar.

Brodek: Carai. Esas cosas me freirán antes de que pueda llegar al otro lado. A no ser.

Brodek volvió a la línea 1, donde ahora el pasillos estaba despejado y las torretas estaban oxidadas y sin ninguna función estable.

Brodek: Je, je, je. Bien. Ahora si que puedo pasar tranquilamente.

El pony verde todo confiado, iba cruzando el pasillo, hasta que cuando pasó por la primera torreta, ésta se desenganchó y cayó, golpeando contra la cabeza del pony verde donde le causó bastante dolor.

Brodek: ¡Au! Mi cabeza ¡Maldita chatarra infernal!

Decía molesto el pony verde, a la vez que le quería dar una fuerte patada a la torreta. Al final solo logró hacerse daño y éste se puso a saltar de una pata, mientras se sujetaba la adolorida con ambos cascos delanteros.

Brodek: Maldita sea. Desde luego, nada es fácil aquí.

Centinela: ¿Algún problema, Brodek?

Brodek: Nada, amigo. Simplemente tengo un cambio de impresiones con una maldita torreta abandonada.

Respondía medio molesto el pony verde. En ese momento, Centinela le informó al pony verde con tono de alerta.

Centinela: ¡Cuidado, Brodek! ¡Detecto una amenaza potencial en tu posición!

Brodek: ¿Qué amenaza?

Antes de que el robot pudiera responderle, apareció atravesando la pared de la sala anterior, un lagarto alado como el que había cazado al komodo emplumado de antes. El lagarto miró a Brodek como una posible presa potencial, donde ahí el pony verde tragando saliva, comentó.

Brodek: Olvídalo. Ahora ya lo sé.

Decía Brodek al ver a la criatura donde de inmediato se puso a perseguirlo, pero el estrecho pasillo le impedía pasar y la criatura alzaba sus garras de sus alas con intención de atrapar a Brodek.

Brodek: Ja, ja, ja. ¡No me pillas, no me pillas! Ja, ja, ja.

Se burlaba el pony verde, hasta que su risa fue interrumpida cuando vio que la criatura estaba poco a poco abriéndose camino, destrozando parte del túnel.

Brodek: Esto me pasa por reírme.

Decía Brodek ahora con tono preocupado, donde de inmediato se puso al galope, siendo perseguido por la criatura que iba más y más abriéndose camino por el pasillo.

Brodek trataba desesperadamente de llegar al otro lado, esperando que la criatura no le alcanzara. Por desgracia, la criatura se abría paso rápido por el pasillo y poco a poco le iba alcanzado.

Brodek mirando las torretas, se le ocurrió una idea.

Brodek: Eso es. Las torretas de la otra línea, podrán freír al bicho ese y de paso librarme de la trampa.

Centinela: No te lo aconsejaría hacer eso, Brodek.

Trataba de advertirle el robot, pero Brodek sin hacerle demasiado caso, le respondió.

Brodek: Tranquilo. Lo tengo todo calculado.

Sin dejar de correr, volvió a la línea 2. Por desgracia, ahí se dio cuenta tarde del gran fallo de su plan. Al volver a la línea 2, las torretas estaban activas, pero como la criatura estaba en la línea 1, no aparecía en el túnel. De inmediato, las torretas apuntaron al pony verde.

Brodek: Oh, oh...Parece que mi plan tenía un gran fallo.

Las torretas empezaron a disparar contra Brodek, mientras el pony verde esquivaba los disparos como podía.

Brodek: ¡Ay, madre! ¡Volviendo a la línea 1!

Exclamaba Brodek, volviendo a la línea 1. Ya no había torretas, pero volvía la amenaza de lagarto volador.

Brodek: Torretas que de cosen a tiros, o lagarto gigante que te quiere despedazar. No sé cuál es peor.

Brodek corría como sus patas le permitían, mientras el lagarto lo perseguía. La criatura ganando distancia, lanzaba múltiples dentelladas para tratar de atrapar a Brodek.

Brodek: ¡Atrás, bicho feo!

Le decía desafiante Brodek, pegado un bote y dando una fuerte patada doble al rostro del lagarto, aturdiendo por un rato a éste. Finalmente Brodek salio del pasillo y una vez fuera, se puso en posición de combate con su katana.

Brodek: Ven aquí, bicho feo. Que te espero.

Esperaba desafiante Brodek, mientras la criatura voladora logrando atravesar el túnel, intentó atraparlo con sus dientes. El pony verde lo esquivó con un salto, cayó sobre el cuello de la criatura.

Brodek: ¡Te tengo, bicho!

El lagarto trataba de quitarse de encima a Brodek, pero el pony verde se agarraba con fuerza del cuello de la criatura. Ahí la criatura intentó usar sus alas para ir volando.

Brodek: ¡De eso nada!

Brodek con un tajo, le hizo un corte profundo en una de las alas de la criatura, haciendo chillar de dolor y luego caer al suelo, no antes de que Brodek saltara para evitar caer con el monstruo.

Brodek se puso en guardia, mientras la criatura furiosa se puso de píe, pero con dificultad al tener una de sus alas dañadas. Se lanzó hacia el pony verde, mientras Brodek fue también contra él.

Ambos se entrecruzaron y Brodek realizando un potente giro sobre sí mismo, le dio un potente tajo al cuello de la criatura haciendo chillar de dolor a ésta y luego caer al suelo.

La criatura herida, trataba de levantarse aunque con mucha dificultad. Brodek sin querer darla tiempo de recuperarse, la dio un mortal tajo, acabando así con la criatura.

Brodek: En el suelo, bicho.

Decía Brodek, esperando poder relajarse un poco después de tanto susto. Centinela se comunicó con él.

Centinela: ¿Estás bien, Brodek?

Brodek: Sí, amigo. Descuida. Solo un día cualquiera de trabajo.

Contestaba el pony verde, para luego seguir su camino. Tras encontrar otra entrada sepultada, se trasladó a la línea 2 y tranquilamente pasó por la puerta, hasta que se topó con más soldados y robots silver.

El pony verde esquivaba los disparos o se desplazaba de una línea a otra para evitar el fuego enemigo. A la vez contraatacaba para acabar con ellos. Luego aprovechó para esconderse en unos conductos de ventilación para pasar a otra sala.

Soldado: ¿Atrapáis al intruso o qué?

Soldado2: Es difícil atraparlo. Se mueve de forma errática, haciendo impredecible sus movimientos.

Brodek se reía para sus adentros al ver los problemas que les causaba a los vigilantes del lugar. Luego de pasar por le conducto de ventilación, llegó a otra sala que parecía un gran laboratorio.

Centinela: Estás ya cerca de la posición indicada.

Brodek: Lo veo.

El semental miraba el lugar. Una zona llena de ordenadores y varios instrumentos y brazos robóticos para usos varios. Su vista se centró en un contenedor de híbridos, donde dentro había un híbrido.

El híbrido en cuestión era un ser bípedo de una altura algo mayor a Centinela. De piel azul. Su cabeza era más o menos triangular con afilados cuernos. Tenía unas piernas gruesas terminadas en garras. Unos brazos con afiladas garras donde por alrededor de los brazos tenía unas púas. Una cola afilada terminada en arpón. En la espalda sobresalían unos cuatro tentáculos terminados en púas muy punzantes. Un rostro de forma demoníaca con afilados dientes. A simple vista parecía un demonio.

Brodek: Carai. De todos los híbridos. Éste sin duda es el más feo que he visto.

Comentaba el pony verde, mientras observaba a la criatura que yacía como dormida dentro del tanque con el líquido. Ignorando a la criatura, se fue al panel de control que había cerca.

Brodek: Bien. Supongo que es aquí.

Decía Brodek examinando el panel de control. Centinela se comunicó con él.

Centinela: Brodek. Mantén la vista en el panel de control. Voy a extraer los datos a través del cascos.

Brodek: Vale, colega.

Sin apartar la vista del panel el pony verde, Centinela fue extrayendo datos del panel de control. La extracción duró unos minutos hasta que finalizó.

Centinela: Terminado.

Brodek: Bien. Hora de volver.

Brodek saltó a la línea 1. Ahí se sorprendió que pese al volver al lugar de deterioro del lugar, el contenedor donde estaba el híbrido seguía casi intacto.

Brodek: Vaya. Que curioso que esa cosa siga ahí. Bueno. No importa. Ahora tengo que volver con el grandullón.

Comentaba Brodek, listo para marcharse de allí. Justo cuando el pony verde se marchó, el híbrido abrió los ojos revelando unos ojos blancos y apoyó una garra contra el cristal, donde ahí empezó a resquebrajarlo.

Más tarde, tras rehacer el camino de vuelta. Brodek se reunió con Centinela que lo esperaba al exterior de las instalaciones.

Brodek: Ya estoy aquí, colega.

Centinela: Excelente ¿Traes los datos?

Brodek: Por supuesto.

Centinela iba a escanear los datos, pero en ese momento, todo alrededor tembló.

Brodek: ¿Y ahora que pasa?

Centinela: Se detecta una falla temporal. Atención.

Un flash hubo y sin que Brodek siquiera activara el aparato, estaban ambos en la línea 2.

Esta vez no solo Brodek viajó en la línea del tiempo. También lo hizo Centinela. Ambos estaban en medio de robots silver como caminantes clase tiger y spider.

Brodek: Estamos en problemas ¿Verdad?

Centinela: Afirmativo.

Brodek: Ay, madre.

Los robots empezaron a disparar contra Centinela y Brodek.

Brodek: ¡Cuidado!

Brodek con su katana, desviaba los disparos y Centinela disparaba su arma contra los robots enemigos, derribando a algunos de ellos con sus ataques. Brodek y Centinela tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto para evitar los disparos de los tiger y spider.

Brodek: Está claro que si tenemos que salir de ésta, tendremos que hacerlo por las malas.

Centinela: Estoy de acuerdo.

Brodek: Je, je, je. Pues a por todas.

Brodek y Centinela salieron de su escondite y entre los dos atacaron a todos los robots enemigos. Brodek con su katana, destruía a los robots silver, mientras Centinela se ocupaba se los tiger y spider.

Mientras ambos combatían, Centinela interceptó una comunicación.

Centinela: Brodek. He interceptado una comunicación enemiga. Lo pondré para que lo puedas escuchar a través de tu casco.

Brodek: Estupendo. Nada como un poco de música ambiental para combatir mejor.

Bromeaba Brodek, a la vez que con su katana decapitaba a un robot silver R tras esquivar un misil suyo. Ahí el pony verde escuchó la transmisión. Parecía la conversación de un grupo de científicos y unos soldados.

Piloto necron: ¡Atención! ¡Sobrecarga en el Arca!

Científico necron: ¡Todo el mundo fuera!

Brodek: ¿El Arca?

En ese momento, Brodek y Centinela tras limpiar un poco el lugar, vieron cerca de ellos algo bastante extraño.

Era una especie de esfera de energía que flotaba en el aire y unos aros de distintos tamaños, giraban por alrededor suyo.

Brodek: ¿Qué es eso? La primera vez que lo vi cuando subimos, era solo chatarra y sin esa especie de esfera blanca.

Centinela: Lo ignoro. Lo mejor es tratar de acercarnos y escanearlo.

Brodek: Entendido, colega.

Los dos se dirigían hacia la esfera, tratando de quitar de en medio a todo robot enemigo que se cruzara en su camino, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran llegar, algo extraño ocurrió. Del lugar donde estaba la esfera, surgió un gran flash blanco.

Brodek: ¡Ahhh...!

Gritaba Brodek mientras era cegado por la extraña luz blanca.

Cuando todo terminó, Brodek respiraba agitadamente y finalmente recobró la visión. Lo primero que notó es que el dispositivo que tenía en el brazo izquierdo estaba roto.

Brodek: Se ha roto. Vaya. Ahora que le había cogido el gustillo de esto de viajar en el tiempo.

Comentaba el pony verde, lamentando haber perdido el dispositivo que tanto le gustaba usar. Lo siguiente que vio es que el lugar de la esfera estaba como si ésta hubiese estallado en un gran haz blanco y los trozos de metal salían volando, solo que estaban congelados en el tiempo. Los robots enemigos que estaban cerca estaban de pie o en el suelo por resultado de la explosión.

También veía misiles explosivos o disparos de plasma que se dirigían hacia Centinela, solo que el robot y los disparos estaban también congelados en el tiempo. Aquello dejó perplejo a Brodek, ya que nunca antes había visto algo semejante en su vida.

Brodek: Vale. Esto ya se está volviendo más raro por momentos.

Brodek decidió continuar con la idea de Centinela de escanear aquella especie de esfera blanca. Así que se dirigió hacia ella. Se subió a los restos de la plataforma. Luego saltó hacia una nave que flotaba en el aire y que parecía que se iba a estrellar. Luego saltó sobre una plataforma vertical que flotaba en el aire y la usó para tomar impulso y llegar a otra plataforma que estaba en horizontal.

Tras realizar unos cuantos saltos más, finalmente Brodek llegó hasta el núcleo que estaba ahí flotando. Al verse de cerca, se podía apreciar como una especie de pequeño núcleo azul con capas blancas, rodeada por una especie de esfera de energía. El tamaño del núcleo era aproximadamente del tamaño de Brodek.

Brodek: Que cosa más rara. Bueno. A escanearla.

Decía Brodek y con su casco se ponía a escanear la extraña esfera. Al hacerlo, le salió en pantalla el mensaje de elemento inestable. Luego una cantidad increíble de códigos numéricos del que el pony verde no se enteraba absolutamente de nada.

Tras un rato, finalmente el casco terminó de escanear la extraña esfera. En ese momento, todo empezó a temblar.

Brodek: Ya empezamos de nuevo. Ni me voy a molestar en hacer como que me sorprendo.

Decía con ironía el pony verde. Finalmente hubo otro flash y todo se volvió blanco.

Cuando Brodek recobró el conocimiento, estaba tumbado y lo primero que vio fue un lagarto volador como el que quiso cazarlo, volando por el cielo.

Centinela: Escaneado completo, buen trabajo, Brodek.

Brodek: Ehhh...Gracias. Aunque una explicación no vendría mal ¿Qué se supone que era eso?

Centinela: Es lo que el agente fantasma Borisk descubrió. Por lo visto el enemigo pretende emplear la llamada Arca como arma, para destruir ciudades, continentes e incluso planetas enteros. Eso si logran terminar la versión completa del arma.

Brodek: Y debo deducir que eso es malo ¿Cierto?

Decía Brodek ante la explicación de Centinela, a la vez que se quitaba el dispositivo del brazo, deduciendo que ya no le serviría ya de nada.

Centinela: Así es. Los seguidores de Arek pretenden destruir el Imperio Celeste y el planeta entero donde proviene mi equipo. También pretenden eliminar con esa arma, todos los planetas al lado de la federación para así eliminar cualquier tipo de resistencia u obstáculo para sus planes. Brodek, nos queda mucho por delante. Tenemos que reunir con mi equipo e informar de lo que hemos descubierto.

Brodek: No se hable más. Volvamos a donde tengamos que ir, y dejemos este cementerio de máquinas como está.

Decía plenamente confiado Brodek, hasta que de repente algo atravesó violentamente la pared de la parte superior de las instalaciones. Ahí Centinela y Brodek vieron que era.

Atravesando la pared, aparecía nada menos que el híbrido que Brodek había visto en ambas líneas temporales. El híbrido aterrizó en el suelo y poniéndose de pie, lanzó un aterrador rugido que se podía escuchar en la lejanía.

Brodek: ¡Mi madre! ¡Es ese bicho que vi cuando llegue a la sala donde saqué los datos esos!

Exclamaba Brodek sobresaltado, al ver al hibrido aparece enfrente de ellos. Centinela en guardia, comentó.

Centinela: Híbrido enemigo detectado. Debemos destruirlo y no dejarlo escapar.

Brodek: Perfecto. Mi parte favorita del trabajo.

Decía sonriente Brodek, yendo corriendo hacia el híbrido y empuñando su katana, saltó contra el monstruo.

Brodek: ¡Adiós, bicho!

Brodek lanzó un tajo con su espada, pero el híbrido se apartó y lo golpeó con su cola, mandando a volar a Brodek. Centinela lo atrapó al vuelo con una mano.

Centinela: Se recomienda pelear en equipo.

Aconsejaba el robot. Brodek con espirales en los ojos, le respondió.

Brodek: Sí...Puede que no sea mala idea trabajar juntos.

Centinela abrió su compartimento, para tener a Brodek dentro. El pony verde ya los mandos y mirando al hibrido, exclamó.

Brodek: ¡Bien! ¡Hora de machacar a este bicho!

Decía todo confiado Brodek, hasta que vio que el híbrido extendiendo sus brazos, hizo emerger de ellos, varias púas afiladas. En ese momento, los ánimos de Brodek decayeron.

Brodek: Ay, madre...

El híbrido lanzó un rugido amenazante y se lanzó contra Centinela. Brodek rápidamente giró los mandos para tratar de esquivarlo. El ataque del híbrido rozó un poco en la parte frontal del robot.

Brodek: ¡Come plomo!

Gritó Brodek y centinela disparo su arma contra el híbrido. El híbrido cubriéndose con los brazos con púas, bloqueó los disparos lanzados por Centinela.

Brodek: Ya veo que resistes las balas. Veamos si esto logras evadir.

Decía desafiante Brodek, activando la lanzaderas de misiles de Centinela, apuntando al híbrido con el arma. Cuando tenía el blanco ya fijado, lanzó múltiples misiles contra el híbrido. El híbrido ahí comenzó a desplazar hacia delante, esquivando fácilmente los misiles que pasaban a su lado sin rozarle siquiera.

Brodek: ¿Será posible? Hasta eso lo esquiva.

Centinela: Atención. Placaje inminente.

Advertía Centinela, justo para que el híbrido lo alcanzara y le golpease duramente con sus brazos contra el armazón, causando algunos daños en Centinela.

Brodek: ¡Grandullón! ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba Brodek, preocupado por el robot. Centinela tratando de esquivar como podía, le contestó.

Centinela: Escudos al 83%. Aunque si seguimos recibiendo ataques del híbrido a este ritmo, me quedaré sin escudos y seré vulnerable a ataques directos.

Informaba Centinela, mientras el híbrido lograba dar algunos golpes con sus brazos armados con púas en el robot. Brodek tratando de ayudarle en lo posible, le preguntó a Centinela.

Brodek: Me temo que no podemos combatir a distancia contra ese bicho ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Centinela: Se recomienda pasar al estilo Ronin.

Brodek: Estilo Ronin. A ver.

Brodek miró entre las gráficas de distintos modelos de titanes y ahí eligió la clase Ronin.

El híbrido iba a atacar de nuevo, pero recibió un potente golpe de una enorme espada que lo hizo retroceder.

Ahora Centinela estaba en posición de combate, empuñando una enorme espada. Brodek viendo eso, sonrió mientras comentaba.

Brodek: Una espada. Esto ya me gusta más. Y tratándose de espadas, soy todo un experto.

Decía todo confiado el pony verde, mientras Centinela hacía unos rápidos movimientos con la espada. El híbrido mirando con furia a Centinela. Rugió mientras extendía sus brazos con púas.

Brodek: ¡Ven aquí, bicho feo! ¡Que te vamos a hacer un buen troceado!

Decía desafiante el pony verde al híbrido, donde este último se lanzó hacia Centinela tratando de atravesarlo con sus garras y púas. Centinela con su espada, desvió el primer ataque del híbrido haciendo que bajara la guardia, cosa que aprovechó el robot para darle un fuerte tajo en el pecho, provocando que el híbrido gritara de dolor.

Brodek: Ja, ja, ja ¡Ahora ya no eres tan duro! ¿Verdad?

Se jactaba Brodek y en respuesta, el híbrido empleó los tentáculos con púas para lanzarlos todos contra Centinela, golpeando todos estos contra él.

Brodek: Esto me pasa por hablar.

El híbrido lanzó de nuevo su ataque, pero Centinela empleando la espada, desvió todos los ataques.

Brodek: ¡Toma esto!

Centinela golpeó con la espada el suelo, creando un arco de energía que fue hacia el híbrido, golpeando completamente en éste y causar un montón de daños.

Centinela: Ahora es buen momento para disparar a distancia.

Brodek: Buena idea.

Centinela sacó su arma que era una lanzagrandas de triple disparo. Ahí disparó tres granadas a la vez, impactando de lleno en el híbrido, provocando así mayores daños.

El híbrido furioso, cargó contra Centinela dispuesto a destrozarlo con sus garras y tentáculos. Centinela sacó de nuevo su espada y con ella trataba de bloquear todos los ataques que le lanzaban el híbrido. Por desgracia el híbrido atacaba con tanta velocidad, que con un golpe certero de su brazo, mandó a Centinela a chocar contra la pared. Con el robot arrinconado, el híbrido saltó a gran altura, para luego caer sobre él con intención de atravesar su armazón.

Brodek: ¡Que viene!

Centinela: Se recomiendo utilizar el desplazamiento de fase del modo Ronin.

Brodek: ¡Marchando una fase de esas!

El híbrido estuvo a punto de atravesar a Centinela con sus tentáculos y púas, pero de repente el robot desapareció en un destello, haciendo que el ataque se clavara contra la pared.

El híbrido quedó sus brazos y púas clavadas en la pared sin poder salir. Justo detrás de él apareció en un destello nada menos que Centinela.

Brodek: ¡Sorpresa!

Gritó Brodek y ahí Centinela dio un potente tajo, logrando cortar los tentáculos del híbrido, dejándolo desprovisto de ellos.

Brodek: A ver que haces con unas púas de menos. je, je, je.

Se burlaba Brodek, mientras el híbrido furioso, tiró de sus brazos, arrancando un trozo grande de la pared y golpeó a Centinela con aquel mismo trozo que se rompió en pedazos con el golpe e hizo retroceder al robot.

Brodek: Madre mía. Menos mal que Wind no está aquí. Diría que esto me pasa por reírme.

Centinela: Pese a las dificultades, el híbrido a perdido la mayor parte de su fuerza ofensiva. Ahora tenemos mayores posibilidades de ganar.

Brodek: Sí. Aun tenemos posibilidades.

Brodek miró que encima de la pared, aunque quedaban colgados algunos trozos. Sin perder tiempo, hizo que Centinela disparase el arma contra aquellos trozos, haciendo que cayeran encima del híbrido, quedando éste sepultado.

Brodek: Bien. Asunto resulto.

Decía el pony verde mientras éste y el robot retrocedían varios pasos, pero la calma duró poco cuando emergió el híbrido rugiendo de pura furia.

Centinela: Tenemos que eliminarlo cuanto antes.

Brodek: Está claro que ese bicho es testarudo. Tengo una idea para acabar con él. Sígueme, Centinela.

Centinela: Comprendido.

Centinela alzó su espada, mientras el híbrido se lanzó corriendo hacia él. El robot hizo lo mismo avanzando a toda velocidad. Cuando los dos estuvieron a punto de encontrarse, el híbrido lanzó su brazo armado, pero el robot se agachó al mismo tiempo que giró sobre sí mismo y aprovechó para dar un fuerte tajo muy profundo en la cintura del híbrido, quedando ésta herida.

El híbrido apoyándose de una rodilla, se sujetaba con una garra el lugar de la herida, mientras Centinela a su espalda, observaban a la criatura herida.

Brodek: Está herido. Es momento de acabar con él.

Centinela: Estamos de acuerdo en eso.

Centinela alzó su espada y fue directo hacia el híbrido. El híbrido intentó detenerlo con sus púas que salieron lanzadas hacia Centinela, pero el robot las desvió con su espada. El robot saltó a la vez que alzaba su espada, para acto seguido bajar de golpe la espada, para así partir en dos al híbrido.

El híbrido rugió de dolor, mientras era partido en dos y sus dos mitades se desintegraban hasta no quedar nada.

Centinela: Enemigo eliminado.

Brodek: ¡Toma ya! ¡Bicho eliminado! Ja, ja, ja. Esto es genial.

Celebraba el pony verde de por fin haberse deshecho al híbrido.

Brodek: Desde luego, Centinela. Tú y yo hacemos buen equipo.

Centinela: Habilidades se complementan al actuar juntos.

Brodek: Amigo. Hay que trabajar un poco en la comunicación y forma de hablar.

Decía el pony verde con una ligera sonrisa. En ese momento, las luces de unos focos iluminaron a éstos, y ahí vieron que dicha luz provenía de una nave que sobrevolaba a unos metros por encima de ellos.

Brodek: ¿Más enemigos?

Preguntaba Brodek, que estaba más que listo para luchar. Centinela ahí le respondió de forma negativa.

Centinela: Negativo. Son amigos.

Nada más decir eso último el robot, una compuerta se abrió por un lateral de la nave y por ella apareció nada menos que Blue Sky. Mirando al robot, el paladín sonrió mientras decía.

Sky: Por fin te encontramos, Centinela. Y nos alegramos de que estés bien.

Comentaba el paladín con una alegre sonrisa, mostrando que realmente se alegraba de encontrarse con Centinela.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	51. El Gremio de los Cazarecompensas

**El Gremio de los Cazarecompensas**

Tras ser recogidos por los amigos de Centinela. Brodek iba viajando en el transporte, junto con el robot y los amigos de Centinela. A la vez que Brodek pudo conocer a los amigos del robot, a Blue Sky el paladín, Black Wing la bat pony más veloz, Ghost la pony fantasma y a Toxic el ciber ninja.

Black: Nos alegramos de que estés bien, Centinela.

Ghost: Cuando sufrimos aquella emboscada y caíste por aquel precipicio, nos temimos lo peor.

Comentaban ambas yeguas, verdaderamente contentas de ver de nuevo a Centinela.

Centinela: Yo también me alegro de volver a veros, chicas.

Respondía el gran robot que estaba agachado debido al poco espacio que había en la zona de carga del transporte por donde viajaban. Black Wing mirando a Brodek, le iba dando las gracias a éste.

Black: Muchas gracias por ayudar a Centinela. Gracias a ello, pudimos rescatarlo.

Brodek: Je, je, je. No es nada, linda. Un placer.

Respondía alegremente el cazarecompensas ante el agradecimiento de la bat pony, donde el pony verde ya no llevaba puesto el casco que le había proporcionado antes Centinela. Blue Sky en cambio que no parecía muy sonriente, comentó.

Sky: Me alegro que estés de una pieza, Centinela, pero ¿Para reiniciar tus sistemas, en serio hacía falta que establecieras un enlace neuronal con un cazarecompensas?

Preguntaba el paladín a Centinela. Brodek que no le gustó demasiado la insinuación de Blue Sky al robot sobre él. Centinela ahí respondió.

Centinela: Brodek fue la opción más recomendable dada mi situación. Pese a las dificultades iniciales, supo desenvolverse bastante bien.

Brodek: Je, je, je. Por supuesto. A mí no hay reto que se me resista.

Respondía con cierta actitud presumida el pony verde. Toxic que estaba apoyado contra una pared con los brazos cruzados, comentó.

Toxic: Bueno, pero ahora que ya estás con nosotros. Ya no es necesario que sigas con el enlace con este tipo. Ya puedes volver a luchar de forma independiente sin necesidad de piloto.

Sky: Por lo que los servicios de este cazarecompensas, ya no son necesarios.

Decían estos últimos. A Brodek no le agradaba como se estaban refiriendo hacia él. Centinela alzando la mano, respondió de forma negativa.

Centinela: Objeción. Brodek ha demostrado una eficacia del más del 85%. Por esa razón es recomendable que siga con nosotros, hasta que cumplamos la misión en este mundo.

Brodek sonrió al ver que Centinela le apoyaba. Black Wing ahí comentó.

Black Wing: En vuestro informe, está que la instalación de híbridos ahora no son más que ruinas y sin rastro de híbridos.

Ghost: Salvo el que Centinela y Brodek mataron hace poco.

La corrigió la pony fantasma, haciendo que Black Wing tuviera que corregirse en lo que había dicho.

Black Wing: Sí...Cierto. Aunque quedaba uno, que por fortuna ya está eliminado, gracias a vosotros dos.

Centinela: Solo cumplíamos con nuestro deber.

Brodek: Aun así, estuvimos geniales ahí.

Sky: Aun así, me preocupa eso que descubristeis. Sobre esa arma denominada el Arca. Sea lo que sea lo que es, hay que investigarlo cuanto antes y averiguar donde lo llevan. Voy a contactar con la flota.

Comentaba el paladín, yendo hacia una compuerta que se abrió de forma automática y se cerró tras de sí. Brodek viendo marchar al paladín, le comentó al grupo.

Brodek: Me da que a vuestro amigo no le caigo bien.

Ghost: Oh, no lo tomes como algo personal, Brodek.

Le dijo la pony fantasma, haciendo que Brodek se asustara y pegara un bote.

Brodek: ¡Ahhh..! ¿De dónde sales tú? No te he visto siquiera.

Ghost: Pero...Si he estado aquí desde que entraste con Centinela.

Contestó Ghost con pena en su voz por el hecho de que el pony verde no notara su presencia. Brodek recuperándose del susto, la respondió.

Brodek: ¿En serio? Perdona. No noté tu presencia en cuanto entré.

Nada más decir eso, Ghost quedó sentada enfrente de una esquina, rodeada por un aura de depresión. Black Wing rotó los ojos ante eso y le explicó a Brodek.

Black: Bueno...Ghost suele ser algo discreta. Volviendo al tema, no tomes con lo de Blue Sky como algo personal. Como bien dijo mi amiga, a él no le agradan demasiado los cazarecompensas.

Brodek: ¿Y eso por qué?

Toxic: Porque según Blue Sky, los cazarecompensas no son más que unos oportunistas que solo buscan dinero fácil. Que causan problemas a la gente. Que para capturar a su objetivo, son capaces de escarbar en la basura con tal de encontrar cualquier pista que los relacione. Que son gente de mala catadura muy agresivos y sin modales, que causan problemas sin importar el daño ajeno que hagan éstos.

Explicaba Toxic. Brodek por supuesto, se molestó por aquella afirmación.

Brodek: ¡Eh! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Nosotros no somos esa clase de persona!...Al menos la mayoría, claro.

Se quejaba el pony verde, hasta que Black Wing posando un casco en el hombro del semental. Con una sonrisa le dijo la bat pony a éste.

Black: Tranquilo, Brodek. Nos imaginamos que eres una buena persona. De lo contrario, Centinela no te habría permitido crear un enlace con él.

Brodek: Gracias, linda. Se agradece contar con alguien que sabe apreciar mis habilidades je, je, je.

Comentaba de forma presumida el pony verde. Así hasta que Ghost habló.

Ghost: Centinela nos habló bien de ti, por lo que debes ser un buen pony.

Brodek se sobresaltó de nuevo, porque no había notado la presencia de la pony fantasma.

Brodek: ¡Ahhh...! Otra vez. Carai. Sí que eres discreta.

Black Wing se rió por la reacción de Brodek, mientras Ghost rotó los ojos porque no se diera cuenta de su presencia y Toxic ignoraba todo ello. En ese momento, el pony verde habló.

Brodek: Esto, una cosa ¿Podríamos hacer una paradita?

Preguntaba Brodek al grupo, donde ahí éstos miraron un tanto extrañados al pony verde.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Brodek, el grupo paró en una pueblo pequeño, para ser más exactos, en el puerto.

Brodek: Bien. Aquí estamos.

Decía el pony verde, mirando el pueblo desde el puerto. Con él, estaban Black Wing, Ghost, Toxic y Centinela.

Black: ¿Es por aquí donde tienes que ir, Brodek?

Brodek: Así es, linda. Desde aquí se puede llegar al gremio de los cazadores de recompensas. Cuanto antes vaya, más antes veré los morros del amargado del maestro.

Respondía el pony verde a punto de partir, hasta que su vista se centró en un barco de vela, donde estaba parcialmente escrito su nombre en pintura negra, donde como mucho se leía "Tita".

Brodek: Mmm...A ese barco le falta ahora ¡Ah! Ya sé.

El pony verde se acercó al barco y cogiendo la pintura negra que había por ahí, terminó de escribir el nombre.

Brodek: ¡Ya está! Perfecto.

Decía orgulloso el pony, viendo que el barco ahora tenía escrito "Titanic". Black Wing y Ghost se rieron de la ocurrencia del pony verde. Toxic simplemente se mantuvo serio y Centinela no decía nada.

Brodek: Bueno. Ya que estamos. Vamos, amigos. No creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo llegar. Será un ligero paseo.

Decía todo alegre el pony verde, mientras el grupo le seguía. Ahí Ghost comentó.

Ghost: Oye ¿No deberíamos informar a Blue Sky de esto?

Preguntaba preocupada Ghost, por el hecho de irse sin decirle nada al paladín. Black Wing tranquilamente la contestó.

Black: Tranquila. Ya le envié un mensaje en su comunicador de que nos íbamos por un momento. Además, según Brodek, solo será por un momento.

 **"Narrando Brodek"**

"Así el grupo y yo nos dirigíamos al cuartel de los Cazarecompensas, del que yo orgullosamente pertenezco y me lo gané con honores. Desgraciadamente, nos tomamos un ligero desvió donde inexplicablemente acabamos en Manehattan".

Se veía a Brodek y al grupo, donde inexplicablemente habían llegado a la ciudad de Manehhatan. Brodek se hizo un selfie a sí mismo con una amplia sonrisa, mientras el grupo miraba la ciudad, tratando de averiguar como llegaron a la ciudad si solo tomaron un ligero desvió.

"Fue bonito ver Manehattan, donde yo conocí a un grupo de ponis y formamos un grupo".

Una foto se mostraba a Brodek y a otros tres ponis formando una banda de música, donde los tres ponis tocaban la guitarra y Brodek todo feliz era el batería. Luego otra foto donde tocaban un concierto ante miles de fans, entre ellos estaban Black Wing y Ghost con camisetas del grupo, Toxic simplemente colgado del techo con sus cadenas y Centinela sujetando un gran foco con que iluminaba al grupo.

"Nos hicimos muy populares, vaya que si lo hicimos je, je, je."

Se mostraba una foto donde se veía a Brodek y a los tres ponis cruzando por la calle en un paso cebra, estando los cuatro en perfecta línea cada uno detrás de otro. Luego otra foto donde estaba Brodek todo sonriente junto con el grupo de música y más ponis, entre ellos Black Wing, Ghost y Toxic, todos ellos con elegantes trajes salvo para Centinela que no había traje que le valiera para alguien como él.

"Casi triunfamos, por desgracia las diferencias interpretativas nos separaron".

Otra foto se mostraba a los tres ponis tomando caminos diferentes, dejando solo a un triste Brodek, donde el grupo de la patrulla trataban de consolarlo.

"Y ahí es cuando supe que teníamos que reanudar mi camino hacia el gremio de los cazarecompensas. Ha sido sin duda, una aventura que ha durado casi la tarde entera"

 **"Fin de la narración de Brodek".**

Black: Todo eso en un día. Es prácticamente ilógico que algo así haya pasado, pero tratándose de un amigo de Pinkie Pie y nosotros la conocemos en casi su totalidad, todo eso es posible

Comentaba la bat pony. Brodek sonriendo levemente, la respondió.

Brodek: Todo es posible cuando se trata de Pinkie Pie je, je, je.

Black: Eso seguro.

Comentó divertida la bat pony, mientras volaba a unos metros por encima de ellos.

Toxic: Bueno, bueno ¿Podemos seguir el camino? Aun tenemos que llegar.

Decía con tono serio y frío el ninja. Brodek medio divertido, le comentó a Toxic.

Brodek: Como se nota que eres la alegría de la huerta. Je, je, je.

Comentaba divertido el semental ante la actitud de Toxic.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Brodek, el grupo seguía por un sendero que era bastante largo. La maleza ocultaba ligeramente aquel camino, los árboles eran bastante altos y de ellos caían las hojas. Finalmente tras una larga caminata, llegaron hasta una edificación.

Brodek: Por fin llegamos.

Decía todo contento el pony verde, que fue corriendo hasta la entrada. Un gran portón color marrón con varios detalles como dibujos de dragones, siendo cazados por otras razas.

Black: ¿Es aquí?

Ghost: Bueno. No parece estar mal el sitio.

Brodek empujó el portón derecho y ahí el grupo entró. Black Wing que estaba detrás, miró a Centinela y le comentó a éste.

Black: Mucho me temo que aquí no cabes, Centinela. Es mejor que te quedes fuera.

Centinela: Decisión factible.

El robot se quedó fuera, mientras Black Wing entraba para reunirse con el grupo.

El grupo de la patrulla pudo por fin ver el interior del sitio. Un lugar bastante amplio con varias mesas repartidas por todo el interior, en la pared del lado derecho había una pizarra con varios carteles que en la parte superior tenía escrito "Se busca", y debajo del escrito estaba la foto de alguien junto con un escrito que decía "Vivo o muerto", como la suma de dinero algo alta. También estaban puestos las descripciones del sujeto junto con el último lugar en el que se le vio por última vez. Al lado izquierdo estaban unas escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores. En el centro del salón casi hasta el final, había una barra, donde detrás había un estante con varias botellas de licor y uno que otro barril. Por el costado derecho del mini bar que tenía montado, había unas escaleras que llevaban a una especie de escenario por así llamarlo, en el cual tenía otra pizarra con más carteles, pero eran diferentes al resto de los que estaban abajo.

Lejos de esperarse, el lugar estaba bien cuidado. Había varios ponis, grifos, minotauros y otras razas en el lugar, donde no tardaron en observar detenidamente a los recién llegados.

Brodek: Bueno, amigos. Bienvenidos al gremio de cazarecompensas "Dragon Head".

Les daba la bienvenida el pony verde al grupo, mientras éstos observaban todo el lugar.

Toxic: Supongo que no puede estar mal el sitio.

Comentaba el ninja como si nada, mientras las yeguas miraban por todo su alrededor.

Black: ¿Trabajas aquí, Brodek?

Brodek: En cierto modo. Aquí es donde nos reunimos todos los cazarecompensas que pertenecemos al gremio.

Contestaba el pony verde. En ese momento se escuchó una voz.

¿?: Mira tú quien ha vuelto. El cazarecompensas más chapuzas que nunca había tenido el gremio.

Se escuchaba una voz burlona dirigiéndose a Brodek. El pony verde con ironía, le contestó de igual forma burlona.

Brodek: Al menos reconoces delante de todos que eres un chapuzas, Wind.

¿?: ¿Serás?

En ese momento, intentó atizar a Brodek un pegaso de pelaje y crin negro con tono gris. Con cutie mark de una espada con alas. El pony verde se echó para atrás para esquivar el intento de golpe.

Wind: ¡Te voy a partir la cara, idiota!

Brodek: ¡No si te la parto yo antes, imbecil!

Ahí ambos sementales empezaron a liarse a golpes, bajo las sorprendidas miradas de la patrulla.

Ghost: ¿Quién es ese? ¿Y por qué se está peleando con Brodek?

Toxic: Posiblemente otro idiota como Brodek.

Contestó como si nada el ninja, sin darle demasiada importancia a la pelea entre Brodek y el llamado Wind. Black Wing mirando la escena, comentó.

Black: Aun así, es mejor pararlos. De esto me ocupo yo.

A la velocidad del rayo, Black Wing se puso al lado de ambos sementales que se estaban peleando, y ésta con un doble golpe de sus cascos, los tumbó duramente contra el suelo. Al final ambos sementales estaban tumbados boca abajo, con grandes chichones en la cabeza.

Black: Ya está. Pelea zanjada.

Decía esto la bat pony con una sonrisa triunfante. Brodek y Wind se levantaron, mientras se sobaban adoloridos sus cabezas.

Wind: Ay...Mi cabeza. Que golpe.

Black: Ay, Black Wing ¿Por qué nos has golpeado tan fuerte?

Se quejaban éstos por haber sido golpeados por la bat pony. Black Wing cruzada de brazos, le respondió a ambos con tono serio.

Black: Porque os comportabais como cretinos los dos por nada. Ya parecíais perros rabiosos peleándoos por un hueso roído y carcomido.

Brodek: Cálmate, bonita. Era nuestra forma de saludarnos.

Ghost: ¿Saludaros...a golpes?

Preguntaba confundida la pony fantasma. Toxic rotando los ojos, comentó de forma sarcástica.

Toxic: Está claro que los dos deben tener el mismo nivel intelectual de una ameba.

Brodek: Gracias, yo también te quiero, Toxic.

Respondió con sarcasmo Brodek por la insinuación de Toxic. Wind notando a los nuevos ponis, le preguntó a Brodek.

Wind: Oye, viejo ¿Quiénes son estos ponis que te acompañan? ¿Acaso son nuevos aspirantes para el gremio?

Brodek: En realidad, no. Son unos amigos que he conocido hace poco.

Wind: Ya veo. Y bastante linda la bat pony que te acompañan. Je, je, je. Al menos te codeas con chicas guapas.

Comentaba el pegaso sin apartar el ojo de la bat pony, donde a la yegua no la agradaba demasiado la insinuación que le hacía el semental. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo al semental como también darle un golpe, hasta que Ghost habló.

Ghost: ¿Eres acaso amigo de Brodek?

Wind pegó un bote a la vez que un gritó en cuanto le habló la pony fantasma.

Wind: ¡Ahhh...! Pero ¿De dónde rayos sales tú que no te he visto?

Preguntaba el pegaso, sobresaltado por el susto que se había llevado éste con la pony fantasma. Ghost un tanto apenada, le respondió.

Ghost: Pero estaba aquí al lado cuando te pusiste a hablarnos...Al menos a ellos, porque a mí parece que me ignoraste por completo.

Explicaba la pony fantasma, sintiendo una gran pena al no haber sido notado por el pegaso. Wind recuperándose poco a poco del susto, comentó.

Wind: ¿En serio? Vaya, lo siento. No te había notado.

Ghost: No es la primera vez que me pasa.

Respondía con pena Ghost, mientras Brodek burlándose de Wind por el susto que se llevó, le decía a éste.

Brodek: Ja, ja, ja. ¡Ay, amigo! ¡Tendrías que haberte visto la cara! ¡Menudo cara de susto has puesto!

Wind: ¡Cállate, idiota!

Brodek: ¡Cállate tú, tarado!

Respondieron enfadados los dos, chocando sus frentes contra el otro y a punto de empezar a pelear de nuevo. Pelea que se impidió porque Black Wing interponiéndose entre los dos sementales y los separó al mismo tiempo que les decía a modo de regaño a ambos.

Black: ¡Ya basta! El espectáculo de lucha de animales descerebrados a terminado. El circo está cerrado.

Decía la bat pony, tratando de evitar que ambos sementales se pelearan de nuevo. Ahí el pegaso le comentó a Brodek.

Wind: Bueno, Brodek. Me imagino que habrás vuelto de tu misión. El maestro te espera en su cuarto.

Brodek: Así es, iré a ver al viejo y así acabar con su encarguito. Chicos. Espero que no os importe esperar aquí.

Black: No hay problema.

Ghost: Por nosotros no te preocupes.

Toxic: Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Brodek se despidió de éstos y acto seguido se fue, pero no antes de mirar a Wind y con una sonrisa burlona, le dijo a éste.

Brodek: Ni te molestes en intentar ligarte a esas dos yeguas. No las llegas ni a los cascos.

Wind: ¡Idiota!

Exclamó enfadado el pegaso por la insinuación del pony verde, que sin dudarlo agarró una botella vacía que había en la barra y la tiró tratando de acertarle. El pony verde simplemente se agachó y se marchó de allí, mientras se reía de forma burlona dejando a un muy enfadado pegaso.

Wind: Maldito idiota. Algún de día de éstos, juro que le ...Bueno. Olvidemos del asunto.

Wind tras calmarse un poco, ahora prestando atención al grupo de la patrulla, les comentó a éstos.

Wind: Bueno ¿Qué me podéis contar de vosotros?

Mientras tanto, Brodek caminaba por un pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta.

Brokek: Bueno. Aquí estoy. En el despacho del viejo.

El semental aporreó la puerta varias veces con el casco de forma escandalosa.

Brodek: ¡Eh! ¡Viejo! ¡Soy yo, Brodek! ¡Ya he vuelto de la misión que me encargaste!

Decía Brodek, esperando contestación alguna, pero no le respondió nadie.

Brodek: No me habrá oído. No me extrañaría, teniendo en cuenta que ese viejo fósil es la prueba viviente de que los dinosaurios dominaron la tierra hace una burrada de años. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el pony verde, a punto de aporrear de nuevo la puerta, hasta que escuchó una voz que sonaba molesta.

¿?: ¡Vuelve a aporrear la puerta así, Brodek y te juro que te estampo contra la pared maestra! ¡Entra de una vez, idiota!

Se escuchó la voz molesta de alguien de dentro de la sala, cuya voz parecía de alguien mayor. Brodek sonriendo levemente, comentó.

Brodek: No hay duda. Está el maestro dentro.

¿?: ¡Qué entres de una vez, idiota!

Brodek: ¡Ya voy, maestro! ¡Tampoco hay que ponerse tan borde y malhumorado!

El semental entró por la puerta y ahí detrás de un escritorio, vio al maestro del gremio.

Era un viejo semental pegaso de pelaje gris oscuro y la melena y cola son de un tono de gris claro casi a blanco. Su Cutie mark es un libro con una pluma

Brodek: Saludos, maestro Gremory. Volví de tu misión reca...esto, de la importante misión que me encomendaste.

Saludaba respetuosamente el pony verde al maestro del gremio. Gremory mirando a Brodek, le comentó.

Gremory: Bueno, Brodek. Deduzco que has realizado el trabajo que te encargué.

Brodek: Por supuesto, maestro. Aunque no fue fácil llegar hasta el contacto. Tuve que recorrer mucha selva, ya que el mapa que me dio no es que fuera muy preciso y me perdí un par de veces. Tuve que pelearme contra leones, cocodrilos, panteras y con un atajo de caníbales que por poco no me convierten en el plato principal. Todo eso para conseguir el paquete ese.

Explicaba Brodek al maestro, mientras sacaba un pequeño paquete envuelto. Gremony al verlo, cogió el paquete y sonriendo, comentó.

Gremory: Ahhh...El paquete. Por fin lo tengo en mis cascos.

El maestro rápidamente abrió el paquete, y sacó de ella una llave negra. Brodek miró con curiosidad eso, ya que no sabía que dentro del paquete, había una llave.

Brodek: ¿Una llave? Maestro ¿Qué pinta esa llave en todo eso? ¿Acaso abre una caza fuerte con planos secretos de Equestria? ¿Los planos para una bomba súper descuaringante? ¿La cantidad exacta de pasteles que come la princesa Celestia para ser tan nalgota?

Preguntaba Brodek que le llamaba poderosamente la atención la importancia de aquella llave, mientras su maestro poniendo a caminar en su despacho hacia una puerta, le respondió.

Gremory: En realidad esta llave lo que abre es...

Brodek: ¿Síii?

Brodek estaba loco por saber que habría aquella llave. El maestro introduciendo la llave y dando una vuelta completa, abrió la puerta y ahí respondió a Brodek.

Gremory: La puerta para mi jacuzzy privado..

Respondió finalmente el maestro, abriendo la puerta revelando un jacuzzy muy adornado, con paredes y suelo de loza violeta y bien adornadas. Unas luces provenientes de unos focos, una gran bola de cristal de discoteca y música relajante.

Gremory: La última vez que el contacto estuvo aquí, se la llevó sin darse cuenta. Y no veas que apuros cuando no me podía relajar tras mis duras y largas horas de trabajo.

Nada más decir eso el maestro, el pony verde cayó al suelo al estilo anime. Luego se levantó y exclamó molesto.

Brodek: ¿Es una broma? ¿En serio me he jugado el pellejo para conseguir una maldita llave para un jacuzzy?

Preguntaba molesta el pony verde al saber la verdad. Gremory encogiéndose de hombros, le respondió.

Gremory: Tú prueba a llegar a mi edad y hacerte cargo de todo un gremio de cazarecompensas, y ya me dirás como acabas al final. Si es que alguna vez llegas a ser jefe de algo, claro está. Ya que algo así es poco probable que lo consiga un cabezahueca como tú. O más bien nunca.

Comentaba el maestro, mientras Brodek miraba molesto al maestro por la jugarreta de misión que le había encargado.

Mientras tanto en la cantina, la patrulla estaba cada uno por su lado, siendo observados por los miembros del gremio donde no paraban de examinarlos detenidamente su peculiar aspecto. Un minotauro acabó tirado en el suelo cuanto intentó echarle mano a Black Wing y por supuesto, la bat pony le hizo primero una llave y luego de una patada con giro a la cara, lo tiró al suelo. Aquello demostró a todos los del gremio, que la bat pony no era una yegua fácil.

Ghost por supuesto no era molestada por nadie, ya que la yegua pasaba bastante desapercibida entre los miembros del gremio, donde nadie notaba su presencia en absoluto. Como mucho algún que otro susto de algún miembro del gremio cuando Ghost trataba de hablar a alguno de éstos.

En la barra, estaba Wind conversando con Toxic.

Wind: Así que, mi amigo Brodek y el robot gigante que está este último fuera, hicieron equipo durante una misión.

Toxic: Eso es lo que nos contó Centinela en cuanto les encontramos en aquellas instalaciones.

Respondió el ninja, mientras con sus cadenas que las movía con su mente, movía unos vasos en alto. Wind pasando su casco bajo la barbilla y con aire pensativo, comentaba para sí.

Wind: Mmm...Realmente curioso.

Toxic: ¿En qué te refieres con curioso?

Preguntaba el ninja, no comprendiendo a lo que se refería Wind. El pegaso ahí se dispuso a explicarle el por qué.

Wind: Tal vez os interese saber que Brodek tiene un talento innato para liarla todo con las máquinas. Siempre que entra en una cocina, la vuela. Siempre que toca un electrodoméstico, se estropea o explota incluso con solo mirarlo. Si trata de llenar un vaso en la cocina, inexplicablemente ésta se incendia. Brodek sin duda es toda una catástrofe ambulante cuando se trata de máquinas o cosas por el estilo. Por lo que me sorprende que no haya convertido a vuestro amigo en un montón de chatarra. Está claro que Brodek no estaba forma en ese momento.

Brodek: Muchas gracias, Wind. Yo también te quiero.

Aparecía respondiendo con sarcasmo Brodek, que había bajado ya de las escaleras. Wind mirando de forma burlona, le contestó en plan broma.

Wind: No hay de que, Brodek. Todo con tal de ayudar a mi cabeza hueca favorito.

En respuesta, Brodek le dio un puñetazo a Wind que lo hizo caer al otro lado de la barra. Wind se levantó molesto y ahí trató de atizar a Brodek tirando una botella a su cabeza. Brodek lo esquivó y al final la botella le golpeó a un grifo, donde éste furioso, tiró de una patada la mesa que golpeó a varios cazarecompensas más.

Ahí empezó una intensa pelea donde todos los cazarecompensas, incluidos Brodek y Wind, se estaban liando a golpes donde destrozaban sillas, mesas, cristales, botellas. Black Wing, Ghost y Toxic tuvieron que intervenir tratando de detener la pelea aunque no era fácil, ya que todos estaban enormemente enfadados y con ganas de pelear.

Al final tuvo que entrar derribando la pared nada menos que Centinela, donde el gran robot tuvo que golpear el suelo con ambos brazos, creando un temblor sísmico que hizo que todos los cazarecompensas se cayeran al suelo, excepto Black Wing, Ghost y Toxic que saltaron justo a tiempo para evitar el temblor y así caer de pie. Por desgracia, aquello no duró mucho y los cazarecompensas reanudaron su pelea.

Mientras todos peleaban, las únicas que parecía estar tranquilas, eran unas yeguas camareras que estaban tras la barra. Una que estaba limpiando tranquilamente un vaso, la comentó a su compañera que estaba apoyada en la barra completamente calmada.

Camarera: Día tranquilo hoy ¿No crees?

Camarera2: Cierto. No sé que pasa hoy, que los chicos están más tranquilos que de costumbre.

Comentaba ambas camareras como si aquello fuese lo más normal en el gremio. La pelea duró hasta que Gremory que había escuchado el alboroto, bajó por las escaleras y ahí alzó la voz.

Gremony: ¡Ya basta! ¡Dejad todos de pelear como idiotas de una vez!

Nada más alzar la voz, todos los mercenarios que estaban peleando, se quedaron parados como si congelados en el tiempo estuvieran y mirando fijamente al maestro con expresiones de preocupación. Excepto Brodek que estando sobre los hombros de un minotauro dando golpes en su cabeza, dijo.

Brodek: Y yo le digo "al maestro le huele tan mal el aliento, que tumba hasta las farolas por el olor y"...Oh...Vaya.

Gremony: ¿Se puede saber qué rayos pasa aquí?

Preguntaba molesto el maestro, mientras todos los cazarecompensas no sabían que decir.

Ghost: Digamos que Brodek y Wind empezaron a pelear, donde al final se unieron todos los del salón. Y mis compañeros y yo tratamos de detener la pelea.

Contestó Ghost, pegando un susto de muerte al maestro que no había notado en absoluto la presencia de la pony fantasma.

Gremony: ¡Ahhh...! ¿De dónde rayos sales tú si se puede saber?

Preguntaba el maestro, sobresaltado por el susto que la había dado la pony fantasma.

Ghost: He estado aquí en el momento que usted bajo por las escaleras y alzó la voz a todo el mundo.

Contestó la pony fantasma al maestro, donde este último miraba un tanto asombrado la capacidad de la yegua de pasar desapercibida.

Gremory: ¿En serio? Vaya. Debes tener buena capacidad de ocultación y discreción si no he llegado a notar tu presencia. Sin duda serías una buena cazarecompensas.

Comentaba el maestro. Ghost en cierto modo se sintió alagada, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír. En ese momento, el brazalete de Black Wing se iluminó y la yegua se puso con él.

Black Wing: Es Blue Sky. Dice que tenemos que reunirnos con él de inmediato. Bien, equipo. Aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer, así que volvamos.

La patrulla se marchaba de allí, donde Brodek rápidamente salió corriendo tras ellos. Gremory ahí le llamó la atención al pony verde.

Gremony: ¡Brodek! ¿A dónde crees qué vas? ¡Tú y los otros tenéis que arreglar lo que habéis roto en vuestra absurda pelea!

Le decía enfadado el maestro, mientras Brodek pensando en una excusa a mil por hora, le contestó.

Brodek: Esto...Me gustaría quedarme, maestro, pero no puedo, porque...Ellos que se van, me contrataron para dar caza a unos tipos malos. Hasta otra y feliz limpieza.

Gremony: ¡Brodek! ¡Brodek!

Le gritaba Gremory, pero el pony verde ya se había ido a toda pastilla como si le hubiera picada o un abejorro en el flanco. El maestro ya rojo de rabia, gritó completamente furioso.

Gremony: ¡Maldita sea, Brodek! ¡Juro que te pienso darte una fuerte patada en el ...!

El grupo donde se les unió Brodek, volvieron al puerto del pueblo, donde ahí vieron a un montón de gente reunida que les llamó la atención.

Toxic: Parece que hay gente por ahí.

Black: ¿Por qué estará toda esa gente ahí reunida?

Ghost: Quizás están celebrando algo.

Brodek: Mejor nos acercamos a ver que pasa.

El grupo y el robot se acercaron donde había toda la gente reunida. Black Wing acercándose a un semental, le preguntó a éste.

Black: Disculpe ¿Podría decirnos que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí reunida.

Ante la pregunta, el semental mirando a la bat pony, la respondió.

Semental: Por lo visto se ha hundido un barco del puerto.

Black: ¿Se ha hundido un barco? ¿Y cómo fue?

Semental: Ahí está lo extraño de todo. El barco se hundió, porque se ha chocado contra nada menos que...un iceberg.

El grupo puso cara de total sorpresa en el momento que el semental dijo eso. Brodek se asomó y puso una expresión de total sorpresa al ver que el barco, era nada menos que el velero al que puso en él "Titanic" que estaba hundido en el agua, solo visible la proa con el nombre escrito en ella. Y justo delante del barco estaba un especie de miniiceberg.

Toxic: ¿Un iceberg? ¿Aquí?

Preguntaba curioso el ninja.

Centinela: Ilógico. Aquí no hay la temperatura adecuada y es imposible que se pueda formar un iceberg.

Comentaba ahora el robot. Brodek tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver como el velero que él mismo bautizó como "Titanic", ahora estaba hundido a causa del choque con un iceberg. No quería ser mal pensado, pero presentía que él tenía algo que ver con lo que había pasado. Ghost ahí comentó.

Ghost: Curioso ¿Ese no es el barco que Bro...?

No pudo continuar hablando, porque Brodek sin girarse, la tapó la boca con su casco.

Brodek: Esto...Si no recuerdo mal, tenemos que reunirnos con el paladín amargado. Ahora vamos.

Decía nervioso Brodek, llevando a Ghost consigo y el resto del grupo lo seguían, dejando a la gente tratando de averiguar como llegó aquel misterioso iceberg de la nada e hizo hundir un barco.

Finalmente el grupo se subió al transporte por donde llegaron, y se marcharon de allí.

Más tarde, el grupo estaba en la zona del puente del crucero de batalla insignia del ejercito imperial Celeste. Blue Sky, Ghost, Black Wing, Toxic, Centinela, el general Starcrea y Brodek que estaban con ellos, estaban en torno a un mapa holográfico. Ahí el paladín se dispuso a hablar.

Sky: Esto es lo que hemos podido averiguar, gracias la información que logró traer Centinela del fallecido agente fantasma Borisk.

Explicaba Blue Sky, mientras en el mapa holográfico se mostraba como unos planos para crear una especie de arma, donde en ella se veía el núcleo temporal que Centinela y Brodek encontraron en las instalaciones.

Brodek: (Y por supuesto, a mí no me menciona en absoluto).

Comentaba molesto el pony verde, por el hecho de que el paladín no le mencionase en lo de la recuperación de datos.

Ghost: ¿Y qué clase de arma se trata exactamente?

Starcream: Por lo que sabemos, es un arma que puede alterar el espacio y el tiempo de una zona, e incluso un planeta entero.

Respondió el general Starcream a la pregunta de la pony fantasma.

Ghost: ¿Una especie de máquina del tiempo?

Starcream: No exactamente. Voy a poner un ejemplo.

El general Starcream pulsaba unos botones del panel del mapa holográfico. Segundos después, apareció una proyección holográfica de una ciudad.

Starcream: Pues bien. Supongamos que esta ciudad se ve afectaba por los efectos del llamado "Arca".

Todos veían como la esfera estaba por encima de la ciudad y ahí un flash surgió de ella, haciendo que la ciudad ante bulliciosa y llena de vida, de repente desapareciera y en su lugar hubiera un basto bosque, como si nunca hubiera llegado ningún tipo de civilización a ella. Luego la esfera volvió a hacer un flash y ahí volvió a aparece la ciudad, solo que estaba derruida como si hubiera pasado siglos sin cuidarla, donde los edificios estaban abandonados, sucios y con los cristales rotos, donde la vegetación invadía la mayor parte de la ciudad.

Black: ¿En serio puede hacer eso esa cosa?

Preguntaba Black Wing sin poder ocultar su asombro, al ver de lo que sería capaz de hacer el Arca. Starcream siguió explicando.

Starcream: Así es. Y es bastante probable que pueda abarcar un campo mayor.

Brodek: Esto...¿Cómo de mayor?

Starcream: Lo que vistes, fue los efectos de una zona concreta. Imaginaos que esto lo hicieran en todo el planeta.

Ahora el mapa mostraba el planeta entero y el mismo nucleo del Arca sobre ella. El Arca hizo un flash y del planeta desaparecieron todas las ciudades o cualquier rastro de civilización, quedando ahora como en la edad de piedra. Luego el arca volvió a hacer otra flash y ahora el planeta estaba como si hubieran pasado siglos del presente, solo que todo rastro de civilización desapareció, quedando como único testigo de su existencia las ciudades abandonadas y cualquier construcción existente con anterioridad.

Sobraba decir que el grupo no pudo evitar asombrarse ante la capacidad del llamado el "Arca".

Ghost: ¿En serio puede hacer eso el Arca?

Sky: Eso es lo que revela los datos obtenidos por el agente Borisk.

Brodek: Carai. Eso si que parece malo.

Comentaba el pony verde, donde aunque no entendía mucho de ciencia, si pudo entender que aquello último era verdaderamente preocupante.

Toxic: ¿Y qué pretenden hacer con el arca?

Preguntó Toxic. En ese momento, Blue Sky y Starcream se quedaron unos momentos callados a la vez que se miraron un momento a otro. Ahí Brodek miró a cámara y dijo.

Brodek: Fijados en esto, queridos lectores. Cuando tras hacer una pregunta clave, se quedan en silencio por unos instantes, eso significa que es algo verdaderamente malo y preocupante.

Ghost: ¿Con quién hablas, Brodek?

Brodek se asustó cuando la habló la pony fantasma y como pudo, la contestó a ésta.

Brodek: Esto...Con nadie. Con nadie.

Blue Sky y Starcream tras romper su silencio y volver a mirar al grupo, le respondieron.

Sky: Según los datos, el primer lugar donde quieren usar el Arca, es en nada menos que en nuestro mundo. Para ser más exactos, en el Imperio Celeste.

Una gran sorpresa se formó en el grupo. Brodek tenía expresión de total sorpresa, hasta que enseguida cambió a una pensativa y preguntó.

Brodek: Esto ¿Qué es el Imperio Celeste?

Ante la pregunta, Blue Sky rotó los ojos y le respondió al pony verde.

Sky: Es donde venimos en nuestro mundo. Los ponis celestes son una raza de ponis que tienen o alas de luz o alas de dragón. Te explicaría más cosas, pero ahora mismo no disponemos de demasiado tiempo para entrar en detalles.

Toxic: ¿Por qué han elegido el Imperio Celeste precisamente para usar el arma?

Starcream: Seguramente porque somos una amenaza seria para sus planes y pretenden eliminarnos del tiempo mismo.

Sky: Y también donde sacamos regularmente los refuerzos para nuestras campañas dimensionales, por lo que no es extraño que traten de eliminar el imperio para así cortarnos el suministro de recursos y tropas.

Explicaban el general y el paladín. Ghost con gesto de preocupación, comentó.

Ghost: Pero sí es así, debemos detenerlos. Allí hay mucha gente inocente y también tenemos amigos allí.

Black: Estoy con Ghost. Debemos detener el Arca como sea.

Sky: Cierto, chicas. Por fortuna sabemos donde lo esconden. En una base a varios kilómetros en dirección noreste de nuestra posición. Por eso debemos ir de allí de inmediato.

Brodek: ¡Genial! Pues no perdamos más el tiempo y vayamos allí a machacar a los malos.

Decía todo animado Brodek, decidido a acabar con múltiples enemigos. Blue Sky con tono serio, comentó.

Sky: Aunque no es que apruebe la actitud del cazarecompensas. Cierto es que debemos partir de inmediato y atacar la base para detener al enemigo. Por eso partiremos de inmediato.

Black: Perfecto. Ya tengo ganas de fiesta.

Ghost: Entonces iremos.

Todos estaban de acuerdo y completamente decididos a detener los planes del enemigo, antes de que pudiesen usar el arma para sus fines malvados.

Más tarde. Brodek estaba dentro de Centinela con la compuerta abierta y llevando el casco puesto. Como el pony verde y el robot se cumplimentaron bastante bien y Centinela dio buena nota al semental, se decidió que durante la misión, ambos actuarían juntos.

Los dos estaban en una lanzaderas para titanes, mientras unos mecánicos revisaban los equipos del titán.

Brodek: Parece que vamos a actuar juntos una vez más, Centinela.

Comentaba el pony verde con una sonrisa, donde en el tiempo que lleva junto con Centinela, empezaba a agradarle el robot. Centinela ahí le respondió.

Centinela: Demostraste gran eficacia como piloto, Brodek. Por eso solicité que fueses mi piloto durante la misión.

Brodek: Lo malo es que cuando os vayáis a vuestro mundo, ya no podremos volver a actuar juntos. Supongo que todo lo bueno se tiene que acabar algún día.

Comentaba el pony verde, sintiéndose un poco apenado cuando llegara la hora de despedirse, ya que era consciente que Centinela y su grupo provenían de otra dimensión, y era cuestión de tiempo que se tuvieran que marcharse y Brodek atrás. Centinela ahí le respondió.

Centinela: Cierto. Aun así ha sido un honor que hayas sido mi piloto hasta ahora.

Brodek: Lo mismo digo de ti, grandullón.

Respondió ya algo más animado. El pony verde miraba por todo el lugar desde el titán, donde pudo observar a más titanes como Centinela, solo que éstos eran de otros modelos y también listos para ser lanzados. Black Wing que volaba por el lugar, viendo a Brodek en Centienla, se acercó a éste y le saludó.

Black: Hola, Brodek. Hola, Centinela.

Brodek: Hola, linda ¿Qué tal?

Centinela: Hola, Black Wing.

Black Wing viendo a Brodek y a Centinela, con una sonrisa les comentó a éstos.

Black: Pronto llegaremos a la base donde guardan el Arca. Bueno, Brodek ¿Listo para tu primer salto desde un titán?

Brodek: Yo nací preparado para todo, nena...Excepto para cocinar algo, claro. No sé por qué, siempre acabo haciendo explotar la cocina.

Contestaba el pony verde, haciendo reír a Black Wing. En ese momento se escucharon unas alarmas de aviso.

Black: Ya estamos llegando. Mejor os preparéis. Buena suerte a los dos.

Centinela: Gracias.

Brodek: Igualmente.

Centinela cerró el compartimento de la cabina y Brodek se puso ya a los mandos. Pronto descenderían e iniciarían el ataque contra la base enemiga.

Todos los titanes se preparaban para el inmediato despegue. Brodek y Centinela no eran una excepción.

Centinela: Prepárate, Brodek. Siendo tu primera vez, esto puede ser una experiencia...inquietante.

Brodek: Je, je, je. Tranquilo, amigo. Estoy listo para lo que sea.

Voz automática: Llegando a la base enemiga. Desplegando titanes de inmediato.

Nada más decir la voz, todos los titanes descendieron y cayeron de la nave como meteoritos. Brodek gritaba emocionado, mientras descendía con Centinela como una especie de bola de fuego. Desde la cabina, Brodek veía al gran descenso como varios titanes descendiendo igual que él. También pudo ver la gran batalla que había empezado hace nada. Las naves celestes disparaban a tierra sus armas, mientras eran atacadas por fuego antiaéreo.

La caída apenas duro unos segundos, hasta que finalmente Centinela y el resto de robots titanes estaban ya en el suelo tras el duro descenso.

La base enemiga estaba en un cañón rocoso, defendido por altas murallas donde poseían enormes cañones que iban disparando tanto al aire como en tierra. Por el cielo estaban los cruceros de batalla y los cazas venon atacando la base enemiga.

Black Wing que descendía volando, llevando ésta la armadura Speed Buster, se dirigió al grupo de titanes y les dijo a éstos.

Black: ¡Atención todos! ¡Avanzad hacia la base enemiga y destruid sus defensas!

Las tropas obedecieron a Black Wing y fueron avanzando, mientras unidades enemigas clase silver y otras unidades tiger o spider, trataron de detenerlos con sus ataques. Los titanes tenían la ventaja de la movilidad donde éstos con sus potentes armas, lograban destruir al enemigo.

Black Wing con su enorme velocidad potenciada por la armadura, atacaba a todos los robots enemigos e incluso atravesando algunas unidades tiger y spider. La bat pony notando que las defensas de la base apuntaban a las tropas, dio el aviso a éstos.

Black: ¡Cuidado! ¡Todo el mundo a cubierto!

Nada más ordenarlo la bat pony, todos los titanes se pusieron a cubierto tras unas grandes rocas del camino y Black Wing hizo lo mismo. Tras las rocas, pudieron evitar ser alcanzados por el fuego de las defensas de la base.

Brodek: Se nota que no tienen muchos visitantes aquí, porque vaya recibimiento les dan.

Decía de forma irónica el pony verde. Centinela poniéndose en contacto con él, le recomendó lo siguiente.

Centinela: Brodek. Para el combate a larga distancia, se recomiendo elegir el estilo de combate Northstar.

Brodek: Entendido, colega.

Brodek eligió el estilo de combate Northstar. Ahora Centinela armado con un potente fusil de raíles de plasma, se asomó con cuidado de las rocas y apuntando con el arma a las defensas, realizó un primer disparo cargado y así logrando destruir uno de los cañones de defensa.

Black: Bien hecho, Centinela y Brodek ¡Atención todos! ¡Que todos los titanes clase Northstar, apunten a las defensas de la base con sus armas!

Acatando la orden de Black Wing, todos los titanes de la clase mencionada, empezaron a disparar sus fusiles contra las defensas enemigas, logrando destruir algunas de éstas.

Centinela: Hora de ganar altura.

Brodek: Adelante, compañero.

Centinela activó los reactores del modo Northstar, permitiendo al robot ganar altura. Los otros titanes clase Northstar hicieron lo mismo. Ahí dispararon a sus defensas, o dispararon misiles contra éstas.

Black Wing volaba a toda velocidad hacia una de las defensas y usando su capacidad de hacer vibrar sus moléculas, se introdujo dentro de uno de los cañones y desde dentro lo destrozó. Luego de salir del cañón, Black Wing contactó con la flota.

Black: ¿Viene ese asalto aéreo o qué?

Starcream: Ya van para allá.

Los cazas venon surgieron del cielo, disparando contras los cañones, logrando dañar o destruir a algunas de éstas. Los cruceros de batalla apuntaron sus armas contra las defensas y destruyeron las que quedaban.

Black: ¡Vía libre! ¡Adelante, muchachos!

Liderando el ataque, Black Wing dirigía a los titanes al interior de la base enemiga. Por supuesto, Centinela y Brodek iban por delante de todos. Ahí fueron recibidos por robots caminantes, armados con potentes cañones de energía.

Black: ¡Cuidado!

Advertía Black Wing y las tropas tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto para evitar los disparos de las enormes máquinas.

Brodek: Vale. Esto ya se complica.

Centinela: Se recomienda pasar al modelo de combate Tone.

Brodek: ¡Marchando una de Tone esa!

Tras cambiar de estilo de combate, ahora Centinela portaba un cañón de precisión 40mm de munición explosiva.

Brodek: ¡Hora de dar caña!

Centinela disparaba su arma contra uno de los robots caminantes, causando leves caños en su coraza. El caminante centró su atención en Brodek y ahí disparó sus rayos de energía contra él.

Brodek: ¡Cuidado!

Centinela se apartó para evitar el disparo. Acto seguido, Centinela disparó una salva de misiles proveniente de un lanzador de su hombro izquierdo, impactando todos en la cabeza de la máquina.

Los demás titanes combatían contra los caminantes, donde estos últimos no se lo ponían fácil debido a su alto blindaje y potencia de fuego.

Black: Estas cosas son resistentes. Habrá que sacar la artillería pesada.

Comentaba la bat pony, sacando las Garras de Dragón y la Solar Blade. Ahí combinó ambas armas, para así formar la Solar Dragón Blade.

Black: Ahora si que sentirán la fuerza del sol.

Decía confiada la bat pony, recogiendo con su arma la luz del sol, haciendo que la hoja se iluminase con un tono solar brillante. Acto seguido se lanzó volando a toda velocidad gracias a la armadura que llevaba, permitiendo alcanzar una gran velocidad y de un tajo partió en dos a uno de los caminantes.

Black: Uno menos.

Mientras tanto, Brodek y Centinela como el resto de unidades titanes, seguía combatiendo a los caminantes. Centinela y los otros titanes clase Tone, desplegaron unos escudos fijos para protegerse de los disparos iniciales de los caminantes, aunque no aguantaban demasiado debido a su alta potencia de fuego de los caminantes.

Centinela: Brodek. Ahora sería recomendable que nosotros y todos los titanes clase Tone, lanzaban sus salvas de misiles de alta potencia contra ellos.

Brodek: Por supuesto. Nada como unos buenos petardos para animar la fiesta.

Decía animado Brodek y ahí Centinela como todos los tones, centraron el blanco en los caminantes. Ahí todos estos desplegaron lanzadores dobles de misiles y acto seguido, dispararon una enorme salva de misiles. Una incesante lluvia de misiles iban dirigidos hacia los caminantes, causando enormes daños a los caminantes, logrando incluso derribar a algunos de éstos. Aun quedaban algunos en pie, pero ya algo dañados.

Brodek: Aun quedan más. No importa. Los destrozaremos igualmente.

Pero antes de que pudiesen atacar, uno de los caminantes disparó a los pies e Centinela, haciendo caer a éste al suelo.

Brodek: ¡Au! Eso me pilló por sorpresa ¿Estás bien, Centinela?

Centinela: Afirmativo ¿Tu estado, Brodek?

Brodek: He tenido días mejores.

El caminante centró su atención en Centinela y Brodek. Estuvo a punto de atacarlos, hasta que apareció desplazando a toda velocidad con sus cadenas, nada menos que Toxic.

Toxic: ¡No tan rápido?

Toxic sacando unas katanas de hoja verde claro brillante, dio un rápido tajo al rostro del caminante. Justo en ese momento, la visión del caminante se volvió borrosa y no podía ver a Centinela ni a nadie más.

Toxic: Y ahora.

Toxic lanzó sus cadenas, donde ahí atrapó las patas del caminante y tiró de ellas, logrando que el caminante cayera al suelo. Luego centinela tras recuperar sus cadenas, saltó a gran altura, para luego lanzar todas sus cadenas contra la máquina donde ahí le atravesó la cabeza y luego bajó de golpe el ninja, atravesando con sus katanas dicha cabeza. Luego Toxic saltó para evitar la explosión proveniente de la máquina.

Toxic: Ya está.

Decía el ninja, guardando sus katanas. Brodek tras hacer levantar a Centinela, le dio las gracias a éste.

Brodek: Gracias por la ayuda, socio. Por cierto, bonitas katanas.

Toxic: Son los Cortes Segadores. Tienen una reserva especial de gas venenoso, que cuando alguien lo huele, queda desorientado y pierde temporalmente la vista. Obviamente en las máquinas no tiene ese efecto, por lo que tuve que atacar directamente sus receptores ópticos para cegarlos.

Explicaba el ninja. Black Wing logrando destruir otro caminante con su arma, les llamó la atención a éstos.

Black: Chicos. Hay que darse prisa. Me acaba de informar Starcream, que el enemigo planea llevarse el arma en una nave. Debemos darnos prisa.

Toxic: Vamos para allá entonces.

Black Wing, Toxic, Centinela y Brodek junto con las tropas titán, avanzaban posición para llegar a la nave, antes de que ésta partiera con el Arca.

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí. En una gran nave de transporte. Unos robots estaban transportando un contenedor con el Arca en su interior, a través de una plataforma deslizante. Entre ellos estaban Rat Plagg y Triturador.

Rat Plagg: Aquí llega el Arca esa.

Triturador: Sí. Je, je, je. Tengo ganas de usarla contra el Imperio Celeste y así borrarla de la historia de una vez por todas. Lo que no sé como debería hacerlo. Hacerla retroceder en el tiempo para que queda como si nunca hubiese empezado. O avanzar en el tiempo para que quede reducido a ruinas.

Decía el híbrido con una sonrisa perversa, contando los minutos que faltaban para usar el Arca y eliminar con ella el Imperio Celeste.

Rat Plagg: Calma, Triturador. Ya llegará el momento. Especialmente si el doctor Alabastar logra hacerlo funcionar.

Le decía el otro híbrido, hasta que en el interior de la nave, se escuchó la voz del doctor.

Alabaster: ¡Es Alabaster!

Rat Plagg: Lo que sea.

En ese momento, varios disparos de misiles impactaron en parte de la gran nave, alertando así a ambos híbridos y el doctor.

Triturador: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Rat Plagg: ¡Eso pasa!

Respondía el híbrido, señalando con su garra de rata a las tropas dirigidas por Black Wing y Toxic.

Alabaster: ¡Maldición! ¡Esos malditos de la patrulla! ¡Hay que largarse con el Arca cuanto antes.

Decía el doctor, mientras los robots ya llevaban el Arca a través de la plataforma de la nave.

Alabaster: ¡Entretenedlos hasta que la nave despegue!

Decía el doctor, mientras se subía a la nave junto con los robots que transportaban el Arca. La patrulla vieron como la nave estaba a punto de despegar con la carga.

Toxic: ¡La nave despega!

Black: ¡Hay que detenerlo!

Brodek: ¡No se hable más! ¡A dar caña!

El grupo junto con las tropas, fueron a tratar de detener la nave. Las tropas silver y robots de combate se interpusieron tratando de detenerlos. Black Wing con su alta velocidad, los destrozaba. Toxic con sus cadenas les atravesaba el cuerpo o cabeza, mientras con sus katanas los partía por la mitad. Brodek con Centinela, los disparaba o los aplastaba directamente con sus pies, mientras las tropas se encargaban del resto de enemigos.

Rat Plagg: Esos malditos vienen.

Triturador: Deja esto a mi.

Triturador se acercó a una unidad spider que disparaba sus cañones de plasma. Ahí el híbrido lo agarró con sus cuatro brazos y sin perder tiempo, comenzó a devorarlo por completo. Acto seguido, Triturador transformó sus brazos en cañones de plasma y ahí disparó contra el grupo haciendo retroceder a éstos.

Black: ¡Cuidado!

Black Wing esquivó los disparos y voló a gran velocidad hacia Triturador con intención de quitarlo de en medio, pero Rat Plagg se interpuso y trató de golpearla. Black Wing tuvo que usar su Solar Dragón Lance para bloquear el ataque, haciendo que saliera despedida y chocando contra una pared. Por fortuna, el arma no sufrió los efectos de descomposición que podría crear el híbrido.

Black: Buff...Menos mal que los artefactos ancestrales celestes o armas legendarias, son inmunes a los efectos de descomposición de esa maldita rata híbrida.

Comentaba aliviada la bat pony por no haberse empezando a descomponer ella por el ataque del híbrido.

Brodek: ¡Vamos, Centinela!

Centinela: Afirmativo.

Brodek y Centinela iban corriendo a toda prisa, disparando a todo enemigo que se cruzase en su camino, o golpeando directamente con sus brazos para apartar a quienes se interpusieran en su camino. Por desgracia, la nave estaba ya despegando y Triturador y Rat Plagg se subieron a la compuerta, antes de que ésta se cerrarse. Ahí Rat Plagg miró hacia donde estaba Centinela y con una sonrisa perversa, le dijo al robot y al piloto.

Rat Plagg: Je, je, je. Mala suerte. La próxima vez que nos veamos, será cuando destruyamos el Imperio Celeste.

Decía con una burla cruel el híbrido, mientras la nave se disponía a marcharse.

Brodek: ¡Nooo...!

Gritaba furioso Brodek, disparando el arma contra la nave y tratando de derribarla, aunque poco efecto tendría contra una nave tan grande. Finalmente la nave partió lejos de allí, dejando a un frustrado Brodek por no haberlo podido detener.

Brodek: Maldición. Se han escapado.

Maldecía su suerte el pony verde, mientras veía como la nave se perdía en la lejanía. Black Wing volando a su lado, le dijo a éste.

Black: Aun podemos alcanzarlos con las naves. Vamos, Brodek. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Decía Black Wing para luego salir volando. Centinela iba a seguirla, hasta que Brodek lo hizo parar y luego hacer que mirase hacia la nave.

Brodek: Esta vez se han escapado, pero juro que les daremos caza.

Decía Brodek completamente decidido a cumplir con su promesa. Acto seguido éste y Centinela se marcharon para reunirse con la flota.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Quiero recordar que el 16 de noviembre que será mi cumpleaños, será mi especial preguntas. Así que si tenéis preguntas, no dudéis en enviármelas.**


	52. Batalla Aérea

**Batalla Aérea**

Tras fallar en el intento de recuperar el Arca de la base enemiga. La patrulla y el cazarecompensas, junto con las tropas celestes, iniciaron la persecución del convoy aéreo donde estaba el Arca,

El grupo iba con un grupo de cazas y cruceros de batalla, persiguiendo a las naves enemigas por el cielo sobre unas montañas, a nada menos que más de diez mil metros de altura.

Brodek y Centinela estaban en el lateral de un transporte junto con Ghost y Toxic. Desde ahí veían como en un crucero de batalla, iban saliendo varios cazas y transportes de tropas más pequeños. En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Blue Sky por el comunicador.

Sky: Bien, chicos. Tenemos al alcance al enemigo. Que los cazas se desplieguen por los flancos y preparaos para el ataque.

Ordenaba el paladín, haciendo que las naves realizaran la maniobra indicada previamente. Ahí el paladín informó también.

Sky: Hay que tener cuidado. La nave que transporta el arca está fuertemente escoltada por un acorazado que posee fuerte armamento antiaéreo. Debemos ocuparnos de esa nave primero, si queremos abordar la que transporta el Arca.

Ghost: Entonces nos ocuparemos de esa nave primero.

Brodek: Perfecto. Una de demolición, me encanta.

Comentaba emocionado el pony verde. Toxic rotando los ojos, comentó para sí.

Toxic: Como no. Uno que le encanta las demoliciones como a Vulcan.

Decía esto con cierto sarcasmo el ciber ninja.

Brodek: Bueno ¿Cuándo atacamos?

Ghost: Cuando las primeras naves escoltas sean eliminadas.

Respondió Ghost, asustando de nuevo a Brodek, solo que ya no tan intensamente como otras veces.

Brodek: ¡Ah! Esto...Vale...

Centinela: Aproximando al objetivo. Atención.

Avisaba Centinela y todos veían a lo lejos a las naves enemigas.

Sky: ¡Enemigo a la vista! ¡Fuego!

Ordenaba el paladín y los cazas venon y cruceros de batalla, dispararon una salva de disparos y misiles, impactando contra las naves enemigas de escolta, logrando destruir a la mayoría de éstas.

Black: ¡Naves eliminadas casi en su mayoría!

Avisaba Black Wing al ver que la mayoría de naves había sido eliminada.

Sky: Bien, chicos. Preparaos para el asalto.

Ghost: Entendido.

Toxic: Vamos para allá.

Brodek: Bien, grandullón. Hora de acabar con esa nave.

Centinela: Por supuesto.

El grupo se disponía a asaltar la nave antiaérea, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera desembarcar, Black Wing detecto algo.

Black: ¡Chicos! ¡El radar detecta algo aproximándose! ¡Algo grande!

Ghost: ¿Cómo que algo grande, Black Wing?

Antes de obtener respuesta, una bola de fuego surgida de la nada, impactó en una de las naves donde ahí la destruyó. En ese momento apareció volando un dragón enorme.

Brodek: ¡Mi madre! ¿De dónde ha salido ese dragón tan enorme y tan feo?

Preguntaba sorprendido el pony verde al ver el enorme dragón. Ghost y Toxic al ver también al dragón, respondieron.

Ghost: Oh, no. Es Deadfang.

Toxic: Ese maldito dragón.

Brodek: ¿Deadfang?

Centinela: Es uno de los Cuatro Supremos. Los cuatro guerreros más poderosos a ordenes de Arek el Absoluto.

Contestó Centinela a Brodek. El pony verde viendo al enorme dragón atacando la flota y derribando algunas naves con su aliento de fuego, comentó.

Brodek: Ya veo. Parece que va a ser de cuidado.

Finalmente el dragón centró su vista en el grupo, donde soltando primero un gran rugido, gritó.

Deadfang: ¡Patrulla Harmony! ¡Ahora si que os voy a enviaros a todos al infierno!

Rugió el dragón, donde acto seguido lanzó una bola de fuego hacia la nave donde iba el grupo.

Ghost: ¡Cuidado!

Toxic: ¡Todos preparaos para el impacto!

Finalmente la bola de fuego impactó en la nave, haciendo que todo temblara violentamente. Brodek y Centinela cayeron al vacío.

Ghost: ¡Brodek! ¡Centinela!

Gritaba Ghost con horror, al ver como caían el pony verde y el robot. Por fortuna, ambos cayeron en el techo de una nave de transporte celeste.

Brodek tras recuperarse del golpe, comentó.

Brodek: Madre mía. Que porrazo. Por un momento pensé que iba a ser tortilla de pony tras caer a más de diez mil pies de altura.

Comentaba el pony verde mientras se ajustaba el casco. Centinela que también se había puesto de pie, comentó.

Centinela: Recibo transmisión de Blue Sky. Dice que la nave antiaérea los están manteniendo a raya y que cruzar para llegar a la nave que lleva el Arca es imposible. Debemos ocuparnos de los cañones de la nave si queremos avanzar. Desgraciadamente si nos acercamos con esta nave, nos eliminaran, ya que estamos casi en su línea de fuego.

Brodek: ¿Y cómo rayos llegamos entonces?

Preguntaba el semental, donde a lo lejos veía la nave enemiga, disparando sus cañones contra las naves celestes. Black Wing contactando con ellos mediante los comunicadores, le contestó.

Black Wing: Tranquilo, amigos. Un transporte que logró colarse del fuego enemigo, está cerca de su posición. Solo tienes que realizar un pequeño salto de fe y listo.

Decía todo sonriente Black Wing. Como ella misma había firmado antes, había una nave volando cerca de una entrada a la nave enemiga. Brodek poniendo cara de alucine total, la contestó.

Brodek: ¿Estás de broma? ¡Si estoy a una burrada de kilómetros de esa nave! Es imposible que llegue allí de un salto.

Centinela: Es posible si yo te ayudo.

Decía Centinela agachándose alzando su brazo, invitando a Brodek a subir en ella. El pony verde recordó que fue lo mismo que hizo antes Centinela para meter a Brodek en las instalaciones abandonadas. El pony verde al final, optó por subirse de la mano del robot.

Brodek: Bueno, amigo. Esto va a ser una locura ¿Crees que podrás mandarme allí?

Centinela: Aquí hay nuevos variantes. Calcular la velocidad del viento, objetos en movimiento, la distancia máxima y procurando no chocarte con algún halcón o águila en cuanto te lance.

Contestaba el robot ante las nuevas variantes del lanzamiento. Brodek ahí le preguntó.

Brodek: Lo último es broma ¿Verdad?

Centinela: Negativo. Hay algunos halcones y águilas volando por el cielo.

Contestaba de nuevo el robot donde efectivamente, habían algunas aves antes mencionadas, volando por el cielo. Brodek se puso en posición, rezando para que el robot no fallara en su lanzamiento.

Brodek: Bien. Que sea lo que Lauren quiera.

Centinela: Preparado...

Finalmente Centinela lanzó al pony verde por el aire. Brodek gritaba mientras volaba por el cielo por la fuerza del impulso, pasando justo a lado de un águila que iba volando y el pony verde olvidando por un momento del miedo de estar a miles de metros de altura, se quedó observando a dicha ave. Después de dejar de mirar al ave, el pony verde volvió a gritar de espanto. Así hasta que milagrosamente cayó encima de la nave de transporte.

Brodek: Madre mía. Estoy de una pieza.

Decía el pony verde, feliz de estar con vida.

Piloto de transporte: ¡Eh! ¡Colega! ¿Te acerco?

Brodek: No estaría mal, amigo.

La nave de transporte se acercó hasta una entrada de la nave enemiga y sin dudarlo, saltó hacia su interior. Una vez dentro, Brodek sacó la katana, dispuesto a pelear.

Ghost: Brodek ¿Nos recibes?

Llamaba Ghost a Brodek a través del comunicador del casco. Brodek ahí la contestó.

Brodek: Afirmativo. Estoy dentro.

Ghost: Estupendo. Brodek. Necesitamos que inutilices los cañones laterales de la nave. Solo así podremos acercarnos sin que nos frían. Trataremos de ir a ayudarte y enviar a Centinela contigo.

Brodek: De acuerdo, nena. Os abriré camino.

Brodek fue al galope por la zona, topándose con varios robots clase silver que lo esperaban.

Brodek: ¡Quitaos de en medio, chatarras!

Gritaba Brodek yendo al ataque. Los robots disparaban sus armas contra el pony verde, donde Brodek esquivaba o desviaba los disparos con su espada. Saltó sobre uno y lo partió en dos con su katana. Un robot silver max disparó un rayo de plasma contra Brodek, donde ahí el pony verde usó su katana para desviar el rayo y diera a un silver R que estaba a punto de disparar un cohete. Ahí Brodek se lanzó sobre el silver Max y lo decapitó de un tajo con su arma.

A otro robot silver, le atravesó el cuerpo con su katana y rápidamente el pony verde lo usó para protegerse de una tanda de disparos de varios silver T. Luego lanzó al que tenía atravesado con su arma contra los atacantes, logrando derribar a algunos.

Un silver R disparó un cohete hacia la posición de Brodek. Ahí el pony verde viendo el misil, usó la hoja de su espada para desviar el misil y que impactara contra un grupo de robots.

Brodek: Ahora no puedo perder tiempo. Debo darme prisa.

Brodek fue galopando, quitando de en medio con su katana a todo robot que se cruzara en su camino. Tras pasar por un compuerta, pudo ver la sala donde estaban los cañones antiaéreos, disparando contra las naves celestes. Brodek pudo observar que eran tres cañones laterales muy separados de cada uno en una sala diferente, como siendo manejado cada uno por dos robots de la clase silver.

Antes de empezar a atacar, Blue Sky contactó con él.

Sky: ¡Brodek! ¿Dónde estás?

Brodek: Estoy en la sala de los cañones laterales de la nave. En la primera para ser exactos.

Respondió Brodek a través del casco. El paladín al obtener respuesta, le dijo al cazarecompensas.

Sky: Estás dentro. Muy bien. Escúchame, Brodek. Las defensas antiaéreas están destrozando la flota y ese maldito dragón de Deadwing está causando estragos. Necesitamos que te ocupes de las defensas antiaéreas. Elimina primero los cañones laterales para que nosotros podamos enviarte refuerzos, donde estarán Ghost y Toxic entre ellos. A centinela lo enviaremos contigo cuando nos deshagamos de todos los antiaéreos de la nave.

Brodek: Entendido. Me pongo con ello. Hoy voy a darle gusto a la katana.

Respondía Brodek, emulando una sonrisa maliciosa al presentir que su katana iba a tener trabajo.

En el primer cañón, los robots silver seguían disparando contra las naves celestes. Así hasta que uno de ellos notó que le picaban en el hombro. El robot se giró para ver a nada menos que Brodek emulando una sonrisa.

Brodek: Buenas noches.

Bromeaba el pony verde para de un tajo, eliminar al robot silver. El otro silver al notar la presencia del pony verde, intentó atacarlo, pero Brodek lo destrozó con un golpe de su katana.

Brodek: Primer cañón eliminado.

Sky: Perfecto. Solo quedan dos.

Brodek iba a dirigirse hasta el segundo cañón, hasta que su camino fue cortado por varios robots silver.

Brodek: Vale. A darle más gusto a la katana.

Brodek fue hacia los robots silver, donde no dudaron en disparar contra él. Brodek saltó sobre uno donde le atravesó con su katana, a la vez que lo tumbaba contra el suelo. Luego rodó por el suelo para esquivar una salva de disparos. Brodek se ocultó por detrás de unos elementos de la plataforma.

Brodek: Supongo que puedo usar alguno de los nuevos juguetes que mis nuevos amigos me han dejado.

El pony verde ahí sacó una granada explosiva, donde tras activarla, la mandó rodando por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies de los robots enemigos. La granada explotó, destruyendo a los robots que estaban cerca.

Brodek: Sigamos por el camino.

Brodek iba a pasar por otra sala, pero el único camino posible era por fuera y la plataforma estaba dividida.

Brodek: Carai. Ahí no llego de un salto.

Un disparó de una nave celeste impactó en una parte de la nave justo encima de Brodek, exponiendo así unos grandes cables. Ahí se le ocurrió una idea.

Brodek: ¡Eso es!

Utilizando los cables sueltos, se agarró a ellos y ahí emulando el grito de Tarzan, llegó al otro lado.

Brodek: Ja, ja, ja. Esto es genial.

Decía presumido Brodek. Ahí su vista se centró en el segundo cañón.

Brodek: Ahí está el otro.

Como la vez anterior, Brodek destrozó a los robots que manejaban el cañón.

Brodek: Dos menos. Queda uno.

Brodek se dirigió hacia la siguiente sala, donde le esperaba unos robots clase tiger armados con lanzacohetes.

Brodek: Vale. Esto puede complicarse.

Comentaba el pony verde, un tanto preocupado de ver a los enormes caminantes. Nada más ver al pony verde, los tiger empezaron a disparar sus misiles contra él. Brodek al ver la salva de misiles que se dirigían hacia su posición, tuvo que ser rápido para evitar que dichos misiles impactaran contra él.

Brodek: ¡A la carga!

Brodek corría hacia un tiger que trataba de eliminar al pony verde con sus misiles. Brodek esquivando con ágiles saltos los misiles, logró colarte por debajo entre las patas del caminante.

Brodek: Ja, ja, ja ¡Desde aquí no me puedes alcanzar!

Decía con burla el pony verde, mientras el tiger se movía tratando de buscar un disparo certero, aunque la posición de Brodek se lo ponía enormemente difícil. Los demás tiger disparaban sus misiles, donde Brodek usaba al que tenía encima como cobertura y protegerse de los misiles, siendo el tiger quien recibiera la mayoría de los misiles.

Brodek: Hora de acabar con la fiesta.

Decía Brodek donde con su katana, cortó en dos una de las patas del caminante, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo. Luego el pony verde salió corriendo de allí para esquivar la salva de misiles lanzados por los robots. Los tiger perseguían a Brodek, disparando sin cesar contra el pony verde que iba corriendo por la pared, esquivando los misiles como podía.

Saltando sobre unas plataformas, lanzó su katana con todas sus fuerzas, atravesando parcialmente la cabina de unos de los tigers. Brodek corrió hacia éste y rápidamente lo escaló para llegar a la parte superior de su cabeza y ahí agarró su katana.

Brodek: Hora de hacer lo que se me da hacer mejor que nadie, destrozar las máquinas.

Decía Brodek moviendo su katana de un lado a otro, afectando enormemente a los sistemas del tiger, haciendo que disparase sus misiles en varias direcciones, impactando en varios tigers de alrededor y destruyéndolos en el proceso.

Brodek finalmente sacó su espada y pego un salto hacia atrás para luego de terminar de girar, realizó un fuerte tajo que partió por la mitad al tiger en que estaba subido.

Brodek: No puedo perder tiempo. Debo darme prisa en destruir el tercer cañón.

Brodek salió corriendo de allí, mientras los tiger que quedaban, lo perseguían sin dejar de disparar sus misiles contra el pony verde. El semental entró por una compuerta, logrando evitar a sus perseguidores ya que no podían pasar por la puerta. Finalmente Brodek llegó al otro lado.

Brodek: Buff...No ha sido fácil evitar a esos zancudos lanzapetardos esos.

Comentaba el pony verde, para finalmente centrar su atención en el último cañón que quedaba por eliminar. Brodek sin perder tiempo, se lanzó hacia ellos. Por su camino se cruzaron varios robots silver.

Brodek: ¡Quitaos de en medio, chatarras!

Gritaba Brodek, cortando en pedazos con su katana. Seguía así hasta que se topó con un robot silver que no parecía estar armado, como mucho con una carga plana en la espalda.

Brodek: ¡Ven aquí! ¡Que te voy a hacer una cara nueva!

Decía esto el pony verde, dando un fuerte tajo por el pecho del robot. Justo en ese momento, el robot estalló en pedazos, mandando a volar al pony verde.

Brodek: ¡Uaaaah!

Gritaba Brodek que debido a la onda expansiva de la explosión, lo mandó volando hasta chocar contra una pared y luego caer al suelo. El pony adolorido se levantó y comentó.

Brodek: Carai. Eso no lo esperaba.

Sky: ¿Algún problema, Brodek?

Preguntaba Blue Sky que había oído gritar a Brodek por el comunicador. El pony verde ahí le contestó al paladín.

Brodek: Casi nada. Me tope con un extraño robot esqueleto de esos, que ha explotando en el momento que lo golpeé.

Sky: Ya veo. Eso era un Silver T. Son unidades kamikaze cargados con potentes explosivos. Te recomiendo que trates de evitarlos. Explotan al estar cerca de su objetivo o cuando son destruidos.

Brodek: ¡A buenas horas me lo dices!

Se quejaba el pony verde, molesto de que le avisaran tan tarde. En ese momento se percató de que estaba rodeado por varios robots silver, entre ellos los silver T. El pony verde en guardia y procurando tener especial cuidado con los silver T, trataba de planear su forma de lidiar con la situación.

Brodek: Mmm...Los robots explosivos son un problema...A no ser que lo use en mi favor.

Comentaba para sí en pony verde a la vez que preparaba su plan. Los robots silver se acercaban cada vez más, dispuestos a acabar con Brodek. Así hasta que Brodek cargó contra ellos.

Brodek: (Y ahora).

Brodek pasó al lado de un silver T donde ahí le dio un fuerte tajo en un costado. Ahí el pony verde se alejó lo más que pudo, dejando que el silver T explotara, llevándose por delante a varios robots silver.

Así dio inicio su plan. Brodek se movía de un lado a otro esquivando disparos, a la vez que realizaba cortes con su katana a los silver T, con intención de hacer que éstos explotara y eliminaran a varios silver más.

Así por un rato, hasta que todos los silver T fueron eliminados a la vez que los otros silver. Solo quedaron unos pocos donde el pony verde pudo eliminarnos sin problemas.

Brodek: Esto ya está.

A través de su casco, Brodek contactó con Blue Sky.

Brodek: ¡Eh! Caballero amargado. Ya me he desecho de los cañones esos.

Sky: Excelente, pero aun quedan los antiaéreos de proa. Debemos eliminarlos si queremos enviar a Centinela. De momento podemos enviarte refuerzos donde vendrán también Ghost y Toxic.

Brodek: Algo bueno para variar.

Respondió el pony verde al saber que no tendría que lidiar todo él solo. Acto seguido vio pasar por el lateral libre de antiaéreos, una nave transporte que se iba acercando. De dicha nave bajaron Ghost y Toxic, junto con un gran grupo de soldados celestes, compuesto por soldados con rifles de energía, soldados con escudo y soldados con lanzacohetes.

Ghost: Hola, Brodek.

Brodek: Hola, Ghost ¿Qué tal el paseo aéreo?

Bromeaba el pony verde, haciendo reír levemente a la pony fantasma. Toxic interrumpiendo el momento, comentó.

Toxic: Has hecho un buen trabajo, Brodek, pero aun quedan los últimos antiaéreos de proa. Debemos inutilizarlos, o de lo contrario destrozaran buena parte de nuestras naves.

Brodek: Entendido, amigo. No se hable más y ocupémonos de esos antiaéreos.

Ghost: Según Blue Sky. Los controles de las armas están en el puente. Debemos ir allí de inmediato.

El grupo asintió y junto con los soldados celestes, fueron avanzando para llegar cuando antes al puente. Tras pasar por otra sala, habían más robots silver esperándolos donde no dudaron en empezar a disparar contra ellos.

Ghost: ¡Cuidado!

El grupo se puso a cubierto como los soldados, excepto los soldados con escudo donde éstos con sus enormes escudos, resistían los impactos de las armas enemigas y varios soldados se resguardaban detrás de éstos.

Brodek con su katana, avanzó hacia un silver R que iba a disparar un misil, pero el pony verde de un tajo le cortó el arma dejándola inutilizada. Luego un segundo tajo con que decapitó al robot.

Varios robots disparaban sus armas, hasta que reapareció Ghost detrás de ellos al desactivar su camuflaje. Utilizando la Glace Solid, realizó unos tajos helados con que congeló a los robots. Luego de un segundo tajo, los destrozó en trozos de hielo.

Brodek: No lo haces nada mal, nena.

La felicitaba Brodek ante la destreza de la pony fantasma con el arma. Ghost sonriendo alegremente, le agradeció el gesto.

Ghost: Gracias, Brodek. Se agradece que alguien note mi presencia en combate.

Toxic con sus cadenas, se movía de un lado a otro con veloces movimientos, provocando enormes dificultades a los robots silver que trataban de acertarle con sus armas. El ninja se movía tan veloz que el enemigo le resultaba imposible darle. Luego de lanzar sus cadenas al techo y columpiarse para dar un gran salto, gritó.

Toxic: ¡Tormenta de Cadenas!

Toxic lanzó todas sus cadenas en dirección hacia los robots, atravesando a todos éstos y destruyéndolos en el proceso.

Cuando el ninja aterrizó en el suelo, fue rodeado por más robots silver que apuntaban a Toxic con sus armas. Toxic sin dejarse intimidar por éstos, rápidamente se agachó para esquivar los primeros disparos y acto seguido contraatacó, lanzando sus cadenas donde cada una fue atravesando primero a uno y luego al siguiente. Así con todas sus cadenas hasta destruir a todos los robots que lo rodeaban.

Brodek tras partir en dos a un robot enemigo, viendo hacer eso a Toxic, no pudo evitar comentar.

Brodek: Vaya. Eso sí que es alucinante.

Comentaba el pony verde.

Los soldados con escudo avanzaron lo suficiente para poder disparar sus armas contra los robots silver. Los soldados celestes que estaban detrás de ellos, lanzaron unas granadas a posición de los robots, destruyéndolos a algunos en el proceso.

Todo parecía estar bajo control, hasta que aparecieron robots tiger con lanzacohetes y granadas incendiarias, como robots spider y spider II.

Brodek: Oh, oh. La cosa parece que se complica.

Ghost: En eso tienes muchas razón. Las cosas acaban de complicarse y mucho.

Comentaban ambos, presintiendo que las cosas se iban a torcer bastante, especialmente cuando los nuevos robots empezaron a atacar al grupo y a las tropas.

Brodek: ¡Está fiesta está ya durando mucho!

Decía Brodek ya harto de tanto ataque seguido, que sin pensarlo, empuñó su katana y avanzó hacia los robots. Esquivando los disparos enemigos, el pony verde llegó hasta la posición de éstos y sin dejar de avanzar, realizaba potentes tajos contra las piernas de los robots haciendo que éstos cojearan y cayeran al suelo dejando muy vulnerables.

Ghost concentrando energía en la hoja de la Glace Solid, lanzó un poderoso tajo, creando un viento helado que iba congelando a los robots enemigos.

Brodek: Grrrrr...Que frío hace. Debí haber traído la bufanda. Estoy me recuerda a algo que me dijo mi maestro una vez.

 **Flashback.**

Un joven Brodek potro estaba en la oficina del maestro, mientras el semental le iba diciendo al potro.

Gremony: Mira, Brodek. Se que eres más tonto que una piedra y todo eso, pero incluso tú serás capaz de acordarte de algo tan simple como esto.

Brodek: ¿Y de qué se trata, maestro?

Preguntaba Brodek. Ahí el maestro le contestó.

Gremony: Siempre procura llevar ropa adecuada para cada tipo de situación. Si vas a un sitio que hace mucho calor, es mejor que lleves ropa ligera, o sudarás tanto que prácticamente empaparás el suelo con tu sudor, donde seguro que más de uno acabará resbalando por ello.

Brodek: Hombre. Eso ya me imagino. No soy tan tonto. Obviamente en verano hace calor y por eso nos ponemos los trajes de baño para bañarlos, mientras usted aprovechando que su esposa no está cerca, para espiar a las yeguas en bikini, en especial las nalgotas.

Bromeaba el potro en la última parte. Aquello hizo que el maestro le diera un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza del potro y molesto le dijera a éste.

Gremony: ¡Cállate, bobo! Como te iba diciendo, hay que llevar siempre ropa adecuada. Por ejemplo si vas a un sitio donde hace un frío polar donde congela hasta el ardor de estomago, es recomendable llevar buena ropa de abrigo. Así evitarás convertirte en una estatua de hielo.

Brodek: Ah, claro. Por eso trata de convencer a su mujer de ir de excursión a la zona helada en las altas montañas. Así con un poco de suerte, ella se podría convertir en una estatua de hielo para siempre, y usted podría ir con otras yeguas. Que mente más perversa tiene usted, maestro. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el potro con cierta malicia, haciendo que se ganara otro coscorrón por parte del maestro.

Brodek: ¡Au! ¡No me pegue tan fuerte, carai! Que a este paso me va a dejar tonto.

Gremony: Lo dudo mucho. Porque "Ni el brujo más brujo, puede convertir el pan en pan". De todos modos, nunca olvides llevar ropa adecuada para cada tipo de situación y lugar.

Brodek: ¿Cómo por ejemplo, maestro?

Gremony: Bueno. Supongamos que por la razón que fuera, tú acabaras en una inexplicable batalla aérea entre naves salidas de ciencia ficción, en lo alto de unas montañas a más de diez mil pies del suelo. Donde tienes que combatir contra un grupo de robots asesinos muy peligrosos, pero cuentas con la ayuda de una yegua fría como el hielo, un ninja muy silencioso y serio, una linda bat pony muy veloz y un paladín serio que no traga con los cazarecompensas. Y por no olvidar un especie de robot gigante donde el trabajo en equipo es enormemente fundamental. A tanta altitud, obviamente hará un frío que te dejará temblando. Por eso es recomendable llevar buena ropa de abrigo, pero que a su vez te puedas mover bien y así evitar que te reste movilidad, o corres el riesgo de caerte y darte un buen tortazo.

Explicaba el maestro, mientras el joven Brodek lo apuntaba todo en un cuaderno.

Brodek: Ya veo. Debo procurar acordarme de todo eso. Mejor lo anoto en mi cuaderno por si acaso.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Volviendo a la batalla, Brodek se sacó el mismo cuaderno que tenía de pequeño y tras leerlo por un momento, comentó.

Brodek: Carai. Cuanta razón tenía el maestro entonces. Por una vez ha acertado en algo.

Toxic: ¡Brodek! ¡Cuidado!

Advertía Toxic a la vez que lanzaba sus cadenas, atrapando a Brodek con ellas y apartarlo de ser pisoteado por un spider II que lanzaba potentes misiles.

Brodek: Vaya. Esto ha estado cerca.

Agradecía el pony verde. Toxic con tono serio, le decía a Brodek.

Toxic: Concéntrate, Brodek. Que estamos en medio de una batalla.

Brodek: Vale, tío. Vale. Je, je, je. Uno no puede ser perfecto. Je, je, je.

Comentaba sonriente el pony verde, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el spider II que disparó sus potentes misiles contra ellos.

Toxic: ¡Hay que moverse!

Brodek: ¡Te sigo!

Los dos se hicieron cada uno a un lado, para esquivar el misil que pasó de largo entre ellos. Luego Brodek con su katana y Toxic con los Cortes Segadores, fueron raudos y veloz contra la máquina. El spider II trataba de disparar sus misiles de alta potencia contra ellos para destruirlos.

Toxic: Escúchame, Brodek. Aunque la potencia de fuego de un spider II es mucho mayor que un tiger lanzamisiles, su intervalo de disparo es más lento. Debemos aprovechar eso en nuestro favor.

Explicaba Toxic a Brodek mientras este último asentía.

Brodek: ¡Entendido! ¡Atacarle cuando dispare sus misiles!

Toxic fue el primero en avanzar y moverse a un lado, ganándose la atención del spider II y disparase contra el ninja. Toxic con sus cadenas, se desplazó para escapar del mortal misil. Ahora con la guardia baja, Brodek desde el otro lado, aprovechó para saltar y cortar una de sus lanzacohetes laterales con su katana, dejando desprovisto de ella a la máquina.

El spider II trató de pisotear a Brodek, donde el pony verde tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar su pisotón. Ahí Toxic con sus katanas, cortó la segunda lanzaderas de misiles del spider II, dejando desprovisto de armas al caminante. El robot pese a estar desprovisto de armas, trató de pisotear a ambos ponis aunque no era nada fácil debido a la gran agilidad de ambos ponis.

Varios soldados con lanzacohetes dispararon sus misiles contra el ya dañado spider II, logrando varios impactos y destruirlos.

Toxic: Gracias por el apoyo, soldados.

Agradecía Toxic, mientras los soldados con lanzacohetes alzaron el casco en señal de saludo.

Ahora era unos modelos spider quienes disparaban contra las tropas aliadas.

Brodek: Muy bien. Vosotros sois los expertos ¿Cómo nos ocupamos de esos?

Preguntaba Brodek, haciendo un salto contra la pared para esquivar los primeros disparos de plasma, para luego hacer pankour sobre la pared y de un salto, partir las patas del spider y haciendo caer a éste. Ghost usando su camuflaje para esquivar los disparos, le respondió.

Ghost: Los spider pueden ocasionar mucho daño con sus cañones de plasma, especialmente porque pueden disparar muy seguido. Pese a todo es también un punto débil, ya que tras varios disparos seguidos, tardan un tiempo en enfriarse y disparar de nuevo.

Toxic: Ahí es cuando hay que atacarlos y darles con todo.

Brodek: Je, je, je. Me gusta como suena eso. Entonces obliguemos a que nos disparen.

Brodek se subió a lo alto de una pasarela y mirando a los spider, les llamó la atención a éstos.

Brodek: ¡Eh! ¡Hojalatas! ¡A que no sois capaces de darme desde aquí!

Se burlaba Brodek, haciendo que algunos spider se centraran en el pony verde y empezaron a disparar contra él.

Brodek: Je, je, je. Picaron.

Comentaba el pony verde con malicia, empezando a correr por la pasarela, esquivando los disparos de los spider sobre él.

Ghost utilizando su camuflaje, se puso entre los spider sin que fuese detectada. Con su Glace Solid cargando la hoja de energía, liberó una poderosa ventisca que congeló a la mayoría de éstos. Toxic ahí lanzó sus cadenas, atravesando a los silver congelados, haciendo que éstos se rompieran en pedazos y convertirse en pequeños trozos de hielo.

Brodek seguía corriendo por la pasarela, esquivando los disparos. Así hasta que éstos dejaron de disparar.

Brodek: Se os acabó la munición ¿Eh?

Decía de forma burlona el pony verde, pero dos spider que todavía no habían gastado toda la munición, dispararon a ambos lados de la párasela por donde pasaba Brodek, haciendo que ésta se cayera con él sobre ella.

Brodek: ¡Arrea!

El pony verde se agarró a la pasarela porque solo se cayó de un lado, haciendo modo de columpio y ahí el pony verde aprovechando el balanceo, saltó en el aire mientras el trozo de puente golpeó a un spider.

Brodek tras saltar, cayó sobre la cabeza de un spider. Brodek logrando ponerse de pie sobre él y empuñando su katana, dijo.

Brodek: ¡Hora de dar caña!

Decía Brodek, atravesando con su katana la cabeza del spider. La máquina empezó a funcionar mal y empezó a disparar de forma errática, impactando en varios spider de alrededor. Así por un rato hasta que finalmente hizo cortocircuito y cayó duramente contra el suelo. Brodek que había saltando antes de la caída, se apoyó en la máquina de forma presumida a la vez que comentaba.

Brodek: Je, je, je. A mí no se me resiste nada.

Las tropas celestes habían logrado deshacerse del resto de los enemigos.

Ghost: Vía libre ¡Todos conmigo!

Les decía a los soldados, aunque éstos no parecían siquiera haberse dado cuenta. Ghost rotando los ojos, volvió a alzar la voz solo que más fuerte.

Ghost: ¡Que vamos ya, carai!

Esta vez los soldados se dieron de eludidos y ahí todos fueron avanzando.

Brodek: ¡Eh! ¡No me dejéis atrás!

Les llamaba la atención el pony verde, galopando a toda prisa hacia ellos para alcanzarlos. Luego de subir por unas escaleras, llegaron a una parte donde a través de un cristal podían ver la zona del puente donde había varios robots silver en diversos puestos del lugar. Un soldado celeste disparó su rifle de energía tratando de destruir el cristal, pero no logró hacer nada.

Toxic: Es un cristal blindado. Las balas no lo pueden atravesar.

Advertía Toxic. Brodek con su katana, le comentó al ninja.

Brodek: De balas no sé, pero de mi katana, seguro que no.

El pony verde empuñando su katana, realizó un fuerte tajo horizontal contra el cristal blindado, logrando romper en pedazos por completo.

Aprovechando la sorpresa inicial, los soldados dispararon sus armas contra los robots enemigos, mientras Brodek, Ghost y Toxic acaban con los últimos. Tras limpiar la zona del puente, se dirigían hacia la zona superior del puente.

Toxic: Arriba está el control de los cañones antiaéreos. Debemos desactivarlos.

Ghost: Vamos para allá.

El grupo subió y una vez en el punto más alto, a través del cristal pudieron ver unos cañones lanzacohetes antiaéreos que disparaban sus misiles contra la flota.

Ghost: Hora del hackeo.

Decía Ghost abriendo el panel de control y conectando su brazalete mediante unos cables en dicho panel, comenzó a piratearlo.

Ghost tardó un poco, pero finalmente logró hacerse con los controles y desactivar los sistemas antiaéreos. Ahí todos vieron a través del cristal, como las lanzacohetes antiaéreos se replegaban y se guardaban en el interior de la nave.

Ghost: Antiaéreos inutilizados. Tenemos control total de la nave.

Anunciaba la pony fantasma al haber logrado hacerse con la nave.

Brodek: Bien ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Ghost: Ahora mismo la mejor forma de acercarse a la nave, es que utilicemos esta misma nave para ir por detrás de ella. Luego cuando enviemos a Centinela, con uno de sus "lanzamientos", te podrá enviar a dicha nave.

Explicaba la pony fantasma, mientras trataba de orientar la nave para que se pusiera detrás de la que transportaba el Arca. Brodek encogiéndose de hombros, respondió.

Brodek: Por mí no hay problema. Ya se me está volviendo una costumbre esto de ser lanzado como una pelota en época de final de campeonato.

Bromeaba en la última parte del pony verde y emulando una pequeña sonrisa.

Toxic: Vamos, Ghost. Trata de ponerte detrás de la nave.

Ghost: Hago lo que puedo, Toxic. Es la primera vez que manejo una nave más grande que el Infinity.

Ghost seguía tratando de orientar la nave, hasta que finalmente lo logra y así situarse justo detrás de la gran nave.

Ghost: ¡Lo tengo! Estoy ya alineada detrás de la nave.

Celebraba la pony fantasma tras lograr situarse detrás de la nave. Toxic contacto con Black Wing.

Toxic: Aquí Toxic. Hemos inutilizado los antiaéreos y estamos justo detrás de la nave para que Centinela pueda lanzar a Brodek allí.

Black: Perfecto. Enviaremos a Centinela allí de inmediato. Prepárate, hombre de hojalata. Allí está tu parada.

Bromeaba la bat pony, mientras el grupo y soldados, podían ver como la nave transporte donde antes de había quedado Centinela, aparecía llevando al robot consigo. Cuando el transporte estuvo cerca, dejó que el titán bajara y al otro lado de cristal y apoyándose en ella, alzaba su brazo derecho y daba fuertes puñetazos contra el cristal hasta romperlo en pedazos.

Brodek: Centinela, tío. Me alegro de verte de nuevo. En serio, apenas ha pasado nada de tiempo y ya te echaba en falta.

Decía en plan broma el pony verde, pero aun así alegrándose de ver al robot. Centinela viendo a Brodek, abrió el compartimento de piloto y le dijo.

Centinela: Yo también. Vamos, Brokek. Sube a la cabina.

Brodek: Será un placer.

El pony verde se subió a la cabina y una vez dentro, Centinela cerró el compartimento.

Brodek: Vamos allá, amigo.

Decía Brodek y el titán con el pony verde dentro, iban hacia la proa del barco, pero un obstáculo imprevisto apareció cuando todos vieron a nada menos que a Deadfang que surgió volando de entre las nubes.

Brodek: ¡Arrea! ¡Esa lagartija enorme de nuevo!

Exclamaba Brodek al ver al gran dragón enfrente de ellos. Deadfang clavando una mirada asesina en el robot, olfateó el aire notando así la presencia del pony verde dentro de Centinela, donde ahí dijo el dragón.

Deadfang: Dentro de ese robot hay un olor de un pony que nunca he visto. Sin duda tú tienes que ser ese condenado pony que junto con el robot, nos habéis causado tantos problemas últimamente.

Comentaba el dragón. Centinela abriendo el compartimento por petición de Brodek, permitió al dragón ver al pony verde donde este último miraba desafiante al dragón y le contestó.

Brodek: Pues sí, amigo. Soy yo. Y puedo asegurarte que mientras yo esté aquí, no vais a tener ni un solo minuto de tranquilidad.

Decía el pony verde con actitud desafiante al dragón. Deadfang viendo al pony dentro del robot, comentó.

Deadfang: Un simple mercenario. Sinceramente, no entiendo como la patrulla permitió a una basura como tú unirte a ellos. No importa. Ya que muy pronto te mataré y te devoraré lentamente con el robot incluido. je, je, je.

Decía esto el dragón con una sonrisa perversa, deseoso de querer matar al pony verde. Brodek enormemente molesto por le comentario del dragón, le contestó.

Brodek: ¡Que no soy mercenario, soy cazarecompensas! ¡Hay una enorme diferencia entre lo uno y lo otro, maldita sea! De todos modos, si esperas matarme, es que no me conoces lo suficiente. Así que ven e inténtalo, lagartija horrenda subdesarrollada.

Le dijo desafiante en la última parte el pony verde, a la vez que cerraba el compartimento de Centinela y se preparaba para luchar. Deadfang rugió y se preparó para matar a tanto al pony verde como a Centinela.

Deadfang: ¡Os haré pedazos!

Ghost: ¡No tan rápido!

Toxic: ¡No te olvides de nosotros!

Aparecieron Ghost y Toxic, cada uno a un lado de Centinela. Brodek sonriendo, les agradeció su apoyo.

Brodek: Gracias, chicos. Me alegra contar con vosotros.

Toxic: Claro, Brodek. Te ayudaremos en esto.

Ghost: Somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan entre ellos.

Decían ambos a la vez sacando sus armas. Brodek sonreía, mientras Centinela le hacía una sugerencia.

Centinela: Brodek. Se recomiendo elegir el modo Ion para combatir a Deadwing.

Brodek: Modo Ion ¡Marchando!

Activando otra de las múltiples funciones especiales del titán, Centinela adoptó el modo de combate Ion, empuñando ahora una ametralladora de energía.

Brodek: ¡Vamos todos!

Todos: ¡Ahhh...!

Alzaron la voz todos, lanzándose contra el dragón.

Deadfang: ¡Groarrrr!

Rugió el dragón, también lanzándose contra el grupo. El dragón trató de aplastarlos con su puño, pero éstos se apartaron. Centinela disparó su rifle de energía varias balas eléctricas, donde el dragón se cubrió con su brazo para protegerse.

Ghost lanzó un rayo de hielo que congeló el brazo derecho del dragón. Toxic saltaba a gran distancia gracias a sus cadenas. Deadfang al verlo, intentó darle un puñetazo, pero Toxic logrando esquivarlo, agarró del brazo del dragón con sus cadenas y ahí se columpió para llegar al rostro del dragón y ahí disparar desde sus cascos delanteros una salva de micromisiles que impactaron todos contra el rostro del dragón, pero apenas le hicieron efecto.

El dragón furioso, le lanzó un gran chorro de fuego contra Toxic, donde el ninja tuvo que emplear sus cadenas para moverse rápido en la cubierta de la nave y así evitar el fuego del dragón.

Centinela avanzó todo veloz hacia el dragón y placó contra un costado provocando leves daños. Por desgracia el dragón que superaba en tamaño en Centinela, logró frenarlo y ahí agarrando al robot con ambas garras, lo levantó y ahí le rugió con intención de destrozarlo con sus colmillos. Centinela rápidamente activó un cañón de hombro donde disparó un láser que impactó en los ojos, haciendo retroceder al dragón a la vez que soltaba a Centinela.

Ghost armada ahora Freeze Raiper, saltó hacia el pecho del dragón y ahí le hizo un potente tajo que le dejó un profundo corte en el pecho. El dragón ahí rugió de furia y lanzó un potente chorro de fuego. Ghost rápidamente contraatacó lanzando una potente ventisca de hielo que frenaba el chorro de fuego del dragón.

Deadfang: (Ja, ja, ja. Estupida chiquilla. Ese patético hielo tuyo, no es rival para mi gran fuego destructor).

Hablaba como podía el dragón sin lanzar fuego, hasta que aumentó la intensidad de sus llamas y a punto de llegar hasta Ghost.

Brodek: ¡Ghost!

Brodek hizo que Centinela tuviera que ir rápido para ayudar a Ghost. Antes de que llegara, una estela negra le golpeó la cara del dragón, haciendo que perdiera la concentración en sus llamas. Aquello permitió a Ghost contraatacar.

Ghost: ¡Ahora! ¡Fuego Helado!

Alzó la voz Ghost, haciendo que su crin y pelaje adoptaran la forma del Fuego Helado y su ventisca de hielo cambiara al plasma absorbedor de calor. El dragón no pudo evitar aquel ataque y acabó completamente encerrado en un cubo de hielo.

Ghost: Ya está.

Decía sonriente Ghost tras congelar a su enemigo. Centinela junto con Brodek, se acercaron a la pony fantasma.

Centinela: ¿Estás bien, Ghost?

Ghost: Sí, Centinela. Gracias.

Respondió la pony fantasma con una sonrisa en el rostro. Brodek también la comentó a Ghost.

Brodek: Por un momento temimos que serías pony asada. Por cierto, bonito peinado y pelaje anaranjado. Je, je, je.

Comentaba Brodek con una sonrisa y mencionado el actual aspecto de Ghost, haciendo reír levemente a la pony fantasma. Luego se les unió Toxic a ellos y segundos después apareció Black Wing.

Toxic: Black Wing. Ya me imaginaba que eras tú cuando apareció aquella estela negra golpeando al dragón.

Mencionaba Toxic a la bat pony. Black Wing emulando una sonrisa, le contestó.

Black: Por supuesto ¿Acaso conoces a otra hermosa bat pony que sea capaz de volar tan veloz como yo?

Decía con cierto tono presumido la yegua haciendo reír a los presentes, pero su momento fue interrumpido cuando el bloque de hielo se rompió en pedazos, liberando así al dragón donde éste rugió de pura furia.

Toxic: ¡Cuidado! ¡Se ha liberado!

Advertía Toxic, mientras el grupo se preparaba para combatir y Black Wing sacaba el Vortex Tempo. El dragón ahí les clavó una mirada asesina a éstos.

Deadfang: ¡Malditos ponis! ¡Vais a lamentar haberme hecho esto!

Rugía furioso el dragón que se había lanzado contra el grupo. La patrulla se enfrentó a al dragón para tratar de derrotarlo. Ghost intentó darle con su fuego helado, pero el dragón la golpeó antes de que tuviera tiempo de iniciar su ataque. Toxic lanzó sus cadenas atrapando el brazo del dragón, pero Deadfang tiró de las cadenas haciendo que Toxic fuera hacía él y le conectara un fuerte puñetazo que lo estampó contra un alerón de la cubierta.

Black Wing voló veloz hacia el dragón formando un tornado y tratando de golpearlo con las cuchillas emergentes del Vortex Tempo, pero el dragón aleteó sus alas formando un fuerte viento que alejó a la bat pony de él. Centinela disparó su arma provocando varios impactos contra Deadfang, pero el dragón no sintió apenas los impactos. Deadfang ahí voló hasta placar contra Centinela y tirarlo contra el suelo. El dragón encima de él, preparaba para acabar con tanto el titán como con el piloto.

Deadfang: ¡Prepárate para que te abra como una lata de sardinas y luego devoraré a tu piloto!

Brodek: Sí quiero, puedo provocarte una indigestión.

Respondió desafiante el pony verde sin mostrar miedo en absoluto. El dragón alzó su garra con intención de atravesar la carcasa del robot, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacerlo, Toxic con los Cortes del Segador, se lanzó mediante sus cadenas hacia el dragón y le hizo un leve corte al rostro del dragón y que éste retrocediera.

Deadfang: ¡Groaarrr!

Rugía furioso el dragón, mientras en el lugar del corte surgió un especie de gas verde que en el momento que Deadwing lo inhalo, empezó a perder la visión.

Deadfang: ¿Qué pasa? No puedo ver.

Decía el dragón mientras se frotaba los ojos, tratando de recobrar la visibilidad. Toxic empleando sus cadenas para levantar a Centinela, le contestó.

Toxic: Muy simple. Los Cortes del Segador tienen capacidad de desprender un gas que cuando lo inhala el enemigo, pierde éste temporalmente la visibilidad.

Explicaba el ninja con una sonrisa perversa. Aquella respuesta puso aun más furioso al dragón y trató de atacarlos, pero la ceguera impedía que fuese certero en sus ataques.

Black: ¡Ataquemos todos juntos ahora que está cegado!

Brodek: ¡Lo estoy deseando!

Aprovechando que ahora el dragón estaba temporalmente ciego, le atacaron entre todos. Ghost con su Reaper, lanzó un poderoso rayo de plasma congelante contra el dragón. Black Wing con la Vortex Tempo, creó un huracán que golpeó al dragón con ella. Toxic disparó varios micromisiles y Centinela un potente rayo cargado desde el cañón de hombro.

Pese a todos los ataques, el dragón aun se mantenía en pie y rugiendo furioso, gritó.

Deadfang: ¡Estupidos! ¡Esos ridículos ataques no son nada contra mí!

Black: No si los combinamos, dragoncete.

Decía Black Wing con una sonrisa maliciosa, al mismo tiempo que con la Vortex Tempo, creó una intensa lluvia por encima del dragón hasta empaparlo por completo.

Deadfang: ¿En serio crees que un poco de agua podrá detenerme?

Preguntaba el dragón donde la lluvia no parecía hacerle efecto alguno. Black Wing sonriendo maliciosamente, le respondió.

Black: La lluvia por sí solo no, pero sí con algo más ¡Ghost, ahora!

Ghost lanzó una poderosa ventisca de plasma que rodeó al dragón, congelando parcialmente su cuerpo.

Black: ¡Centinela! ¡Tu turno!

Centinela: Comprendido. Para esto se requiere emplear el gran blaster de energía.

Brodek: Marchando un rayo de esos.

Centinela concentró una gran cantidad de energía en su cuerpo y la liberó a modo de enorme rayo láser eléctrico que impactó de lleno al dragón. El efecto del agua hacia que el efecto eléctrico fuera mayor y el hielo que había en su cuerpo, hacía que fuese empujado hasta caer de la cubierta de la nave.

Deadfang: ¡Groaaaaar..!

Rugía furioso el dragón mientras caía al vació.

Toxic: Nos deshicimos de él.

Black: Y esperemos que no lo volvamos a ver en mucho tiempo. Brodek, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

Brodek: Por supuesto.

Black: Tratad de asegurar el arca y nosotros la llevaremos en nuestra nave para el traslado.

Centinela: Afirmativo.

Ghost: (Oye, Black Wing ¿No sería mucho más sencillo que llevaras tú volando a Brodek).

La susurraba la pony fantasma a la bat pony. Black Wing con una sonrisa maliciosa, la contestó.

Black: (Cierto, pero es mucho más divertido ver como lo lanza Centinela al aire).

Brodek se bajó de Centinela y el robot se puso en posición de lanzamiento.

Brodek: No. Si al final le voy a coger gusto a esto de ser lanzado por los aires.

Bromeaba el pony verde, mientras se subía a la mano de Centinela y el robot se preparaba para lanzarlo hacia la nave transporte.

Centinela: Corrigiendo resistencia del aire. Calculando.

Todo iba bien, hasta que de repente apareció de nuevo Deadfang emergiendo de la popa de la nave y disparando unas bolas de fuego contra las naves celestes cercanas.

Black: ¡Cuidado!

Trató de advertir Black Wing, pero antes de que tuviera alguien tiempo de hacer algo, el dragón se lanzó hacia Centinela y Brodek, agarrando al primero y llevarlo volando.

Ghost: ¡Centinela! ¡Brodek!

Toxic: ¡Maldición! Se lo han llevado volando ese maldito!

En el aire, Centinela trataba de librarse de Deadwing a la vez que trataba de no dejar caer a Brodek. El dragón trataba de acabar con Centinela con sus garras, hasta que Brodek sacando su katana, trató de atacar al dragón.

Al final Centinela no pudo sostener por más tiempo a Brodek y éste cayó al vació, teniendo una dura caída contra el techo de la nave que transportaba el arca. Primero rodó por una ladera hasta que al final se cayó al suelo.

Brodek: Carai...Que golpe...Ni un golpe del maestro se iguala a este porrazo.

Comentaba medio aturdido el pony verde. En ese momento vio caer a Centinela junto con Deadfang, donde el robot se las arregló para quitárselo de encima de una patada que lo mandó lejos contra el suelo.

Centinela rápidamente se levantó al igual que Deadwing y fue corriendo contra el dragón. Deadwing intentó eliminarlo con un potente láser ardiente contra el robot, donde Centinela logró esquivarlo por poco y abalanzarse sobre él y agarrarlo por la cintura, haciendo que Deadwing se pusiera a volar con Centinela agarrado a él.

Deadfang al final sin que lo soltara Centinela, voló hasta el suelo chocando contra el techo de la nave. Brodek rápidamente fue corriendo para tratar de ayudarlo. Mientras corría, veía como el dragón trataba de acabar con Centinela.

Centinela trató de quitarse de encima, pero Deadfang le agarró del brazo izquierdo y se lo arrancó, para luego de ser empujado por una patada por parte del robot que lo hizo retroceder. Deadfang tiró el brazo arrancando al suelo y voló para tratar de placer contra él, donde Centinela le disparó varios misiles de su lanzadera de hombro logrando impactar algunos en el dragón. Pese a todo, Deadfang se tiró encima de él y trató de destruir a Centinela a la vez que le agarraba de la lanzadera de misiles del robot para que no lo usara contra él.

Deadfang: ¡Maldito robot! ¡Esta vez te voy a reducir a chatarra!.

Decía Deadfang alzando su garra con intención de atravesar el receptor óptico del robot.

Brodek: ¡Aléjate de mi amigo, engendro!

Alzó la voz Brodek saltando hacia el dragón y dando un potente y mortal tajo contra el pecho del dragón que lo hizo rugir de dolor. Centinela aprovechó para quitárselo de encima con una patada, lanzándolo al vació.

Brodek: Centinela ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba Brodek preocupado por Centinela. El robot poniéndose de pie, le contestó.

Centinela: Brazo izquierdo completamente perdido, pero sigo activo.

El robot avanzaba hacia la nave donde ésta empezaba a explotar en algunas partes debido a los ataques previos y al combate contra Deadwing.

Centinela: Esta nave pierde rápidamente altitud. Depende de nosotros, Brodek.

Brodek: Te sigo.

Centinela y Brodek avanzaron hasta llegar a lo que parecía una rendija grande de entrada. El robot con su brazo derecho, abrió dicha tapa.

Centinela: Vamos, Brodek.

Brodek no esperó más y saltó por el agujero hasta llegar abajo. Ahí vio varios robots silver que le apuntaban con sus armas, pero Centinela que había bajado también, empezó a atacarlos y destruirlos con su brazo sano. Ahí ambos avanzaron por un largo túnel donde desde ahí veían capsulas de escape en caso de problemas (como el de caer a más de diez mil metros de altura).

Centinela: La unidad de contención del arca está cerca.

Ambos avanzaban a la vez que surgían chorros de fuego del túnel, clara señal de que la nave iba a estrellarse o explotar, lo que fuera primero. Centinela presentaba serios daños debido a su batalla contra Deadwing, pero aun así seguía avanzando con Brodek detrás de él.

CPU de la nave: Abandonen la nave. Altitud descendiendo a 9000 metros.

Finalmente Centinela y Brodek llegaron a la sala donde estaba el Arca dentro de un gran núcleo de contención.

Centinela: Unidad de contención demasiado grande para el transporte. Habrá que improvisar.

Brodek: Amigo. Improvisar es precisamente mi especialidad.

Decía sonriente el pony verde, pese a estar ambos cayendo en una nave a menos de 9000 metros de altitud.

Centinela alzó su brazo, arreando un fuerte puñetazo contra el contenedor, dejando un enorme agujero en él.

Centinela: No puedo alcanzar el arca. Necesito que me ayudes.

Brodek: Claro, colega. Lo que haga falta.

Brodek se subió a la mano de Centinela y ahí el robot lo acercó al agujero, permitiendo al pony verde entrar en la unidad de contención, donde ahí vio el núcleo del arca.

Brodek con cuidado, cogió el núcleo con sus cascos y trató de empujarlo hasta donde estaba Centinela. Pese a que estaba literalmente flotando en el aire, no era nada fácil empujar dicho núcleo.

Centinela: Deprisa, Brodek. Tenemos que bajar de la nave. Se nos acaba el tiempo.

Brodek: Hago lo que puedo, colega.

Centinela abrió el compartimento del piloto, mientras Brodek seguía empujando el núcleo para meterlo dentro.

CPU de la nave: Abandonen la nave. Altitud descendiendo 3000 metros.

El tiempo se estaba acabando para Centinela y Brodek. El pony verde con mucho esfuerzo, logró introducir el núcleo dentro de la cabina de Centinela y el robot la cerró.

Centinela: Rápido. Tenemos que irnos.

Centinela y Brodek trataron de volver por donde habían venido, pero una explosión de fuego hizo que Brodek cayera duramente al suelo y Centinela a su lado. El pasillo por donde pretendían escapar, estaba llena de escombros.

Centinela ahí se puso encima de Brodek tratando de protegerlo con su cuerpo.

Brodek: Centinela ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Centinela: Protocolo 3. Proteger al piloto.

Brodek: ¡Olvídate de eso ahora, Centinela! ¡Saca el Arca de aquí! Es lo que importa ahora. No te preocupes por mí. Cumple con la misión.

Le pedía Brodek a Centinela que cumpliera con la misión. Centinela se negó a hacerlo.

Centinela: Negativo. Estamos atrapados. No pienso permitir perder a un amigo.

A Brodek en cierto modo, le conmovió que el robot le viera como un amigo pese al poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

La nave estaba perdiendo más y más altitud y pronto se estrellaría contra el suelo. Las llamas cubrían gran parte de la sala.

Centinela: Atención. Impacto.

Avisaba Centinela y finalmente la nave se estrelló, formando un gran temblor como múltiples explosiones y todo se volvió negro, ignorando por completo que les pasó a Brodek y Centinela.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Es probable que en capítulos anteriores, haya llamado por error al dragón Deadfang con el nombre de Deadwing. Os aviso para evitar malentendidos por si acaso.**


	53. Carrera Contra el Tiempo

**Carrera Contra el Tiempo**

Todo estaba oscuro. Brodek solo veía oscuridad.

En su mente estaba recordando lo que pasó cuando Centinela y él se estrellaron con la nave. Ambos fueron encontrados por robots silver comandados por Rat Plagg donde capturaron a Brodek, mientras el dañado Centinela era llevado colgado por una nave mediante cables de acero.

Antes de que Brodek pudiera ver algo, escuchó una voz.

Alabaster: Tus problemas no son asunto mío, Rat Plagg. Tenéis ordenes de entregar el arca y cuanto antes sea, mejor.

Cuando Brodek pudo por fin ver, lo primero que se dio cuenta que estaba en el interior de unas instalaciones. Veía a Rat Plagg junto con Triturador hablando con el doctor Alabaster, donde este último se comunicaba con estos primeros mediante una proyección holográfica.

Cerca de ellos y colgado de unos cables como enfrente de la plataforma por donde estaban, estaba Centinela donde el robot estaba severamente dañado donde le faltaba el brazo izquierdo de su batalla contra Deadfang y también las piernas. Su cuerpo desprendía algunas chispas eléctricas. Enfrente de él había varias herramientas como martillos, destornilladores, sierras y otras cosas. Por lo visto trataron de abrir sin éxito al robot.

Brodek aun con el casco puesto, era retenido por unos robots silver clase S. Desde ahí veía a los dos híbridos hablando con Alabaster.

Rat Plagg: Sí, sí. Te conseguiremos tu dichoso cacharro, pesado.

Decía el híbrido con tono molesto por como le exigía el doctor sin parar. El doctor sin despedirse, deshizo la proyección holográfica. Luego Rat Plagg mirando a Centinela con expresión amenazante, le empezó a exigir al robot.

Rat Plagg: ¡Eh, tú, titán! ¡Abre la escotilla y dame lo que quiero!

Centinela: Orden de voz...no reconocida...

Respondió Centinela como podía. Aquella respuesta no gustó demasiado al híbrido. Ahí Triturador le sugirió a Rat Plagg.

Triturador: Deja que lo arranque a mordiscos esa Arca. Solo me lo tengo que zampar y luego escupir el Arca. Sencillo. Je, je, je. Ya tengo ganas de comer.

Decía Triturador relamiéndose los labios y con enormes ganas de comerse al robot. Rat Plagg no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Triturador y acercándose a Brodek, le dijo a su compañero.

Rat Plagg: Es peligroso. El Arca es inestable.

Rat Plagg bajando la mirada para tener contacto visual con Brodek, le dijo de forma seria.

Rat Plagg: Mira, héroe. Tienes algo que yo quiero. Vamos, dile al titán que abra eso.

Le ordenaba el híbrido a Brodek. El pony verde mirando desafiante al híbrido, luego mirando de reojo a Centinela le dijo.

Brodek: Centinela. Abre la escotilla, cuando este tío esté muerto.

Decía desafiante el pony verde. Rat Plagg soltó un leve suspiro y comentó.

Rat Plagg: Aun quieres hacerte el héroe ¿No?

Rat Plagg alzando su garra donde apunto con ella a Centinela, le dijo a Brodek.

Rat Plagg: Dile a tu titán que abra la escotilla...o te reventaré la cabeza con un rayo.

Amenazaba el híbrido ahora apuntando con su garra a Brodek. El pony verde ahí pudo ver que de la garra del híbrido, surgió una esfera de energía verde oscura que en cierto modo parecía corrupción concentrada.

Centinela: Piloto en peligro...Sistemas oculares...precarios. Incapaz de ver al piloto...

Hablaba ahora Centinela aunque con dificultad debido a los daños en sus sistemas. Rat Plagg escuchando eso, dio orden a los robots silver que.

Rat Plagg: ¡Levantadlo!

Los robots silver obedecieron y levantaron a Brodek para acercarlo un poco al robot. Rat Plagg mirando a Centinela, le habló al titán.

Rat Plagg: ¿Lo ves ahora? ¡Justo aquí! ¡Aquí! ¿Lo ves ahora?

Centinela: Funciones...comprometidas...graves...daños de impacto.

A Rat Plagg le empezaba a acabar la paciencia al ver que el titán no hacía lo que él quería. El híbrido hizo señas a los robots silver para que acercaran más al pony verde al titán para que lo pudiera ver. Luego Rat Plagg mirando al titán, le dijo molesto.

Rat Plagg: ¡Me da igual lo destrozado que estés! Sé que en el fondo, ahí dentro, muy dentro, sigues operativo. Obedece. Porque de lo contrario, empezaré a descomponer a tu piloto hasta que no quede nada de él.

Amenazaba el híbrido volviendo a apuntar a Brodek con la esfera de putrefacción y sin apartar la vista del titán. Brodek trataba de mantener la calma y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el enemigo se hiciera con el Arca, aunque para ello tuviera que dar su vida en ello. En ese momento, Centinela miró por un momento a Brodek.

Rat Plagg: Aún reconoces los números ¿No? Voy a contar hasta tres.

Rat Plagg apuntó con su esfera al rostro de Brodek. Justo en ese momento, el casco que llevaba el pony verde, vio por pantalla que estaba recibiendo un mensaje encriptado. Tras desecriptar el mensaje, Brodek pudo ver el mensaje siguiente.

"Centinela"

"Brodek, confía en mí"

Brodek no dijo nada, pero presentía que Centinela tenía un plan. Rat Plagg empezó a contar.

Rat Plagg: Uno...Dos...y tres...

El híbrido estuvo de lanzar su esfera contra Brodek, hasta que en ese momento, Centinela abrió el compartimento, revelando así el Arca. La luz que desprendía, llegó a cegar levemente a los presentes. Rat Plagg viendo eso, sonrió mientras comentaba.

Brodek: (No, Centinela ¿Qué has hecho?)

Rat Plagg: ¿Ves? ¿A que no ha sido tan difícil? Ese es el problema de los equipos. Si no ganan juntos, mueren juntos.

Comentaba el híbrido con una sonrisa de satisfacción al lograr su objetivo, hasta que justo en ese momento, Centinela empezó a moverse.

Triturador: ¡Cuidado!

Advertía Triturador que vio como el titán alzaba su brazo y con él trató de golpear a Rat Plagg, donde el híbrido rodó por el suelo para esquivar el golpe, pero siendo un bidón de combustible el que recibiera el golpe y rodó casi al centro de la sala. Los robots silver soltaron a Brodek dejándolo en el suelo y con sus armas empezaron a disparar contra el robot. Ahí Centinela empezó a disparar sus misiles de hombros, impactando por todos lados y entre ellos el bidón de combustible donde éste exploto. Ahí Brodek perdió la conciencia.

Cuando Brodek recobró parcialmente la conciencia, notó que estaba en el suelo y todo alrededor estaba siendo pasto de las llamas. Desde ahí vio a Centinela donde Triturador se acercaba al robot y ahí alzando su brazo donde se convirtió en un enorme brazo mecánico con garra, la metió de golpe dentro del compartimento del robot, causando daños a éste y luego sacarle de golpe el Arca donde lo tenía sujeta en su garra. Pese a los graves daños, Centinela alzaba su brazo intentando recuperar el Arca.

Triturador: Buen intento. Ahora despídete.

Decía el híbrido alzando su otro brazo, donde ahí se convirtió en un cañón de energía y metió la boca del cañón dentro del compartimento de Centinela, donde sin ningún reparo, empezó a disparar hasta agujerear el interior del robot y finalmente quedar Centinela destruido.

Brodek: (No...Centinela...).

Trató de alzar la voz Brodek, pero estaba demasiado aturdido para siquiera moverse.

Rat Plagg: ¡Venga! ¡Saca el arca de Ahí! ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!

Se escuchaba la voz de Rat Plagg. Brodek volvió a perder el conocimiento.

Cuando Brodek volvió en sí, se levantó y viendo a Centinela, se acercó a él con el corazón encogido.

Brodek: No..Centinela...

Brodek no podía evitar sentir que había perdido a un gran amigo. Podía ver los restos de Centinela que estaba ahora completamente inservible. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que de repente escuchó una voz.

Centinela: Brodek...

Brodek: ¡Centinela!

Exclamó Brodek al oír hablar al robot. Centinela ahí trató de hablar con el pony verde.

Centinela: Yo no puedo continuar la misión...Pero tú todavía sí.

Brodek: No pienso abandonarte, amigo.

Le respondió serio Brodek que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a Centinela. El robot ahí le siguió hablando.

Centinela: Por favor, Brodek. Toma el Kit SERE...Te ayudará...

Brodek: ¿El Kit SERE?

Preguntaba confundido Brodek ante lo que le dijo el robot. Ahí Centinela alzó su brazo y con su mano, se arrancó la pieza donde tenía su ojo azul brillante. Luego lo dejó en el suelo la pieza que se sacó, quedando el robot completamente desconectado.

Brodek no sabía que era, pero se acercó al aparato. Lo movió con sus cascos hasta poder ver el ojo y justo el ojo se iluminó. A ambos lados se abrieron unos compartimentos donde en un lado había una pistola y en el otro un cuchillo. Brodek cogió ambas armas. Luego el pony verde notó que el ojo salía de la pieza y ahí Brodek lo tomó también. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que sería importante.

Tras tomar todo, Brodek iba a salir de ahí y también para otra cosa. Vengar a su amigo Centinela de los canallas que le hicieron eso. Empuñando su pistola, salió huyendo de allí pasando por un pasillo.

Mientras Brodek iba al galope, su casco captó una transmisión.

Sky: ¡Fuego a discreción! General ¿Has podido amplificar la señal?

Brodek: Blue Sky.

Dijo Brodek al escuchar la voz del paladín a través del comunicador del casco. A la vez podía escuchar el sonido como de disparos de alta potencia. Luego escuchó la voz de Starcream.

Starcream: Tengo algo, pero es muy débil. No puedo confirmarlo.

Brodek: Chicos. Soy yo, Brodek ¿Me oís?

Trataba de comunicarse con ellos Brodek, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Brodek: Maldita sea. Mucho me temo que no me pueden oir.

Maldecía su suerte el pony verde, mientras subía por unas escaleras, donde ahí vio aparecer unos soldados clase silver. Brodek sin dudarlo, empleó la pistola y disparó. Lo curioso es que a través de su casco, surgió varias mirillas provenientes de la pistola apuntando a los robots. Nada más apretar el gatillo, la pistola disparó de forma automática varias veces, impactando en las cabezas de los robots acabando así con ellos.

Brodek: Whoa. Puntería y disparo automático. Creo que esta arma me va a gustar.

Comentaba Brodek, emocionado al ver de lo que era capaz de hacer la pistola y con ella seguía disparando a todo robot enemigo que se topaba por delante. Prácticamente ni necesitaba apuntar con ella. Como mucho tenerlos bajo la mira de su casco y el resto lo hacía casi solo.

Radio del ejercito celeste: General Blue Sky. Recibo un núcleo de datos. La señal es débil.

Sky: ¿Tienes las coordenadas? ¡Amplifica la señal! ¡He de contactarlos!

Se escuchaba de nuevo la voz de Blue Sky.

Radio del ejercito celeste: General Blue Sky ¡Tengo a Brodek! ¡Ha sacado el núcleo de datos de Centinela! ¡Debe tener el Kit SERE!

Informaba la radio, mientras Brodek corría por los pasillos acabando con más robots y luego deslizar por debajo de una compuerta semiabierta por abajo, donde al otro lado había más robots donde acabó también con ellos con la pistola. Blue Sky al oír eso, trató de contactar con Brodek.

Sky: ¡Centinela! ¡Brodek! Informe de estado ¡Brodek! ¿Me recibes? ¡Cambio!

Brodek: Alto y claro, caballerete. Lo malo es que creo que tú no me recibes a mí.

Contestaba Brodek tras saltar a una plataforma y ahí disparar a varios robots enemigos y luego a los que aparecían tras abrir una compuerta donde tras eliminar a los enemigos, el pony verde se introdujo en ella. Blue Sky seguía tratando de contactar con Brodek y Centinela.

Sky: ¡Centinela! ¡Brodek! ¿Me recibís? ¡Cambio!

Brodek: ¡Qué sí, pesado! ¡Que te recibo!

Contestaba de forma irónica Brodek, sin dejar de correr y disparar a los robots enemigos que se iban cruzando en su camino. Vio por una compuerta semi abierta por abajo y se deslizó por ella donde ahí lo llevó al exterior. Ahí vio varias cosas de golpe que lo asombraron.

Fuera estaba una batalla entre las fuerzas celestes con una gran fortaleza enemiga donde esta última estaba armada con potentes cañones de defensa. También vio unas piezas de metal como las que vio Brodek en la instalaciones de híbridos alrededor del núcleo, solo que mucho más grande. En la fortaleza había un gran hueco con una especie de lanzadera en su interior de gran tamaño.

Mientras Brodek observaba el exterior, volvió a escuchar la voz de Blue Sky.

Sky: Centinela...Brodek...Brodek ¿Eres tú? Detecto el núcleo de datos de Centinela.

Brodek: Por fin se dan cuenta los tíos.

Decía con cierto sarcasmo el pony verde, para luego reanudar su marcha y ahí se topó con unos drones armados con minimetralletas donde tuvo que ocuparse de ellos con su pistola. Blue Sky trató de contactar de nuevo con él.

Sky: ¡Brodek! ¡Aquí el general Blue Sky! Si me recibes, ve al puente un kilómetro al norte de tu posición. Tenemos una oportunidad de cambiar la situación y eres tú. Nos dirigimos hacia el arma plegadora.

Brodek: Entendido, colega...¿Arma plegadora?

Preguntaba Brodek a la vez que veía como los cruceros de batalla celestes atacaban con sus cañones la base enemiga, a la vez que tenían que lidiar con sus defensores, donde entre ellos había poderosos híbridos atacando la flota.

Brodek acabó en una plataforma donde mirando abajo, continuaba el camino a gran altura. Ahí vio un gran cable de acero que llevaba hasta allí y sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó y empleando el cuchillo, lo usó para descender hacia abajo.

Brodek: ¡Yujuuuuu!

Gritaba Brodek al bajar y cuando llegó abajo donde el cable acababa en otra compuerta semicerrada por abajo, el pony verde se deslizó nada más llegar, pillando por sorpresa a los robots que había por ahí y disparando su arma contra éstos, acabando con la mayoría de ellos.

Luego de eliminar a los robots, el pony verde escaló por unas cajas para llegar a una plataforma superior y ahí pasar por una compuerta donde por ella encontró a más robots donde los eliminó con su pistola.

Sky: ¡Vas en la dirección correcta, sigue avanzando!

Le informaba el paladín a Brodek, mientras el pony verde seguía galopando por un complejo eliminando a todos los robots enemigos que se topaba por el camino.

Sky: ¡Las defensas antiaéreas son extremadamente densas! Nos está costando desplegar tropas y se nos acaban las opciones.

Ghost: Y lo peor es que Deadfang ha aparecido y nos está dando problemas a Toxic y a mí.

Se escuchaba también la voz de Ghost donde a la vez se escuchaban sonidos de lucha y un tremendo rugido de dragón.

Sky: ¡Deadfang! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Aguantad! ¡Iré a ayudaros en cuanto pueda! ¡Brodek! ¡Tenemos un titán Vanguard que es de la clase de Centinela! ¡Extraeré el núcleo de datos y prepararé su despliegue!

Brodek: Estupendo. Eso me parece genial.

Respondía Brodek emocionado, aunque no tenía mucha idea sobre tecnología, tenía sus sospechas sobre lo que planeaba Blue Sky.

Brodek acabó en el exterior donde tuvo que pasar por un campo abierto para centenares de robots enemigos, donde algunos estaban sobre unas ventanas en el edificio de enfrente. Brodek tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar el fuego enemigo, a la vez que disparaba a los enemigos para poder pasar.

Finalmente tras mucha lucha, llegó al edificio por la entrada inferior, evitando así el fuego enemigo. Tras pasar por un largo túnel, llegó otra vez al exterior a una zona montañosa con caminos y algunas estructuras. Ahí escuchó de nuevo la voz de Blue Sky.

Sky: Brodek. Tu titán espera. Avisa cuando estés listo.

Brodek: Será un placer.

Brodek a través del casco, solicitó el despliegue de titán. En ese momento del cielo descendió a toda velocidad un titán del mismo modelo que Centinela, solo que de armazón negro con la parte de los hombros, rodillas y codos de color naranja. El impacto hizo temblar la tierra pese a que el titán cayó de pie.

Brodek notó que el titán no tenía un núcleo de datos donde sería el ojo. El titán se agachó levemente enfrente de Brodek y ahí el pony verde acercándose al titán, introdujo en él, el núcleo de datos de Centinela donde encajó perfectamente. Dicho núcleo se introdujo dentro para hacer los acoplamientos finales. Luego el titán mirando a Brodek, le habló a éste.

Centinela: Hola, Brodek.

Brodek: ¡Centinela, tío!

Celebraba Brodek al ver que Centinela había vuelto aunque fuese en un cuerpo nuevo. El titán se ponía de pie mientras Brodek, le comentaba todo sonriente.

Brodek: Me alegro de volver a verte de una pieza, Centinela.

Centinela: De hecho, son más de 25.000 piezas. Centinela preparado y listo para el combate.

Brodek no pudo evitar reírse ante la respuesta del robot, a la vez que Centinela sacaba de su espalda una enorme ametralladora pesada que suele utilizar la clase titán Legión.

Brodek: Esa sí que es una arma grande. Je, je, je. Presiento que podemos armarla mucho con ella.

Centinela: Es hora de cumplir con nuestra misión.

Brodek: Adelante, compañero.

Centinela abrió su compartimento para que Brodek entrara. Ahí el pony verde cuando quiso entrar, se sorprendió al encontrar su katana dentro de la cabina.

Brodek: ¡Anda! Si es mi katana.

Centinela: El grupo la encontró en el lugar del accidente y Blue Sky dedujo que la querrías recuperar.

Respondió el robot. Brodek sin poder evitar sonreír, dijo.

Brodek: Ya veo. Sabía yo que no podía caerle del todo mal a ese caballero amargado.

Bromeaba el pony verde tras recuperar su katana y finalmente entrar en la cabina, donde el compartimento se cerró una vez dentro.

Brodek: Bien, amigo. Hora de cumplir con nuestro misión.

Centinela: Por supuesto.

Los dos iban camino a la base enemiga donde se libraba la batalla. Ahí Starcream se comunicó con ellos.

Starcream: Brodek. Soy el general Starcream. Estamos atacando con todo lo que tenemos, pero no es suficiente para detener el arma plegadora. Necesito que entres en su sala de control.

Brodek: Entendido, general.

Centinela: Nos ocuparemos de ello.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la base, unos robots silver aparecieron tratando de cortales el camino. Centinela ahí empezó a usar su arma del titán clase Legión y centenares de balas salieron del arma, practicando triturando a los robots silver con suma facilidad.

Brodek: Ja, ja, ja ¡Amigo! ¡Me encanta esta arma!

Stacream: Atención a todas las unidades. Necesito fuego de apoyo para Brodek y Centinela ¡Cubridlos cueste lo que cueste!

Ordenaba el general a las tropas, queriendo dar cobertura a Brodek y Centinela.

Capitán celeste: Recibido, general.

Starcream: Brodek. Sube a esa colina ¡Te cubrimos, vamos!

Brodek: Muy bien.

Centinela y Brodek iban avanzando, eliminando a todo robot enemigo que se toparan. Así hasta que en su camino se toparon con unos tanques robots.

Centinela: Atención. Vehículos enemigos pesados detectados.

Brodek: Los veo.

Centinela y Brodek disparaban sus armas contra los tanques, pero por desgracia, apenas hacían daño alguno en ellos debido a su sólido blindaje.

Brodek: Me temo que apenas le hacemos nada.

Comentaba Brodek a la vez que tuvo que hacer mover a Centinela para evitar los disparos de energía provenientes de los tanques robots.

Capitán celeste: Rastreando blancos ¡Disparando!

Varios disparos surgieron de la nada, destruyendo a algunos de los tanques robots. Centinela y Brodek vieron a tropas celestes avanzando, siendo apoyados por tanques apocalisis y unidades thor, siendo estos últimos los que dispararon a los tanques enemigos.

Soldado celeste: ¡Adelante! ¡Nosotros os cubrimos!

Decía un soldado celeste a Brodek y a Centinela. Éstos lo agradecieron.

Brodek: ¡Muchas gracias!

Los dos siguieron su camino, mientras las tropas aliadas iban despejando el camino. Varios cazas venon atacaban a las tropas enemigas, pero algunas eran derribadas por las defensas antiaéreas de la base enemiga.

Brodek: Vamos, compañero. Tenemos que echar una mano.

Centinela: Comprendido.

Centinela ahí empezó a disparar a las defensas cercanas, logrando destruir algunos cañones de éstos. Pese a todo, aun quedaban muchas por destruir.

Brodek: Me temo que eso no bastará para acabar con las defensas.

Comentaba Brodek, pero justo en ese momento, unos rayos surgieron del cielo que destruyó la mayoría de las defensas enemigas.

Brodek: ¿Y eso?

Centinela: Refuerzos.

Justo en ese momento, apareció del cielo nada menos que Mega Base donde sus cañones empezaron a disparar contra las defensas de la base enemiga.

Swan: Atención todos. Aquí llega la caballería.

Informaba el minotauro desde la Mega Base. Starcream contactó con él.

Starcream: Swan. Veo que has llegado a tiempo.

Comentaba el general, alegrándose de ver al minotauro y la Mega Base. Swan con su típico sonrisa y humor, le respondió al general.

Swan: Por supuesto, soldadito. Aquí tenemos robots preparados para el asalto. Venga, grandullón. Saquemos el armamento pesado.

Mega Base: Por supuesto, Swan.

De la Mega Base surgieron infinidad de capsulas de desembarco que aterrizaron contra la base enemiga. De ellas surgieron infinidad de tropas mecánicas y vehículos de combate.

Los robots de asalto, disparaban sus armas contra el enemigo. Los brutos con su enorme fuerza, golpeaba a los enemigos mandando a volar a varios de éstos. Algunos brutos se subían a los cañones enemigos y empleando su enorme fuerza, los arrancaba de cuajo y lo tiraban por ahí.

Los cuervos infernales lanzaban sus potentes llamaradas contra el enemigo, fundiendo a los robots silver hasta quedar como metal fundido.

Los criolegionarios empleaban sus armas congelantes para congelar a los robots silver. A los robots enemigos grandes tardaban más tiempo en congelarlo, pero una vez convertidos en estatuas de hielo, bastaba con darles un golpe para romperlos en pedazos.

Los tanques paladines avanzaban junto con los tanques escorpio y apocalisis, disparando sus armas contra el enemigo. Algunos tiger y spider II disparaban sus misiles contra éstos. Los tanques paladines cubrían a sus aliados con el minilaser que destruía los misiles antes de que llegasen a sus aliados.

Starcream: Swan ¿De cuántas tropas dispones?

Swan: Para dar y tomar, amigo. Especialmente si sacamos las armas grandes. Adelante, Mega Base. Saca al Mastodonte II.

Mega Base: Confirmado, Swan.

Un portal de transporte de gran tamaño se abrió y por ella emergió el mastodonte II, un enorme caminante de cuatro patas, fuertemente blindado y con armas por doquier. El Mastodonte empezaba a disparar sus cañones de energía o misiles contra el enemigo. Los silver y spider como vehículos robots trataban de detenerlo con sus armas, pero era fácilmente destruidos por las armas del mastodonte o aplastados por sus enormes pies.

Brodek: Carai. Está claro que tus amigos cuentan con buenos juguetes grandes.

Comentaba el pony verde, viendo como las tropas robóticas estaban logrando aplastar las defensas enemigas. Centinela simplemente le respondió.

Centinela: Son de gran eficacia. Ahora debemos centrarnos en destruir el arma plegadora.

Brodek: Por supuesto, amigo.

Los dos avanzaban mientras eran cubiertos por las tropas aliadas, donde se les unió una viuda negra que pudieron traer del Imperio Celeste. El enorme caminante negro disparaban su poderoso haz láser rojo que destruía cientos de tropas de un plumazo y las defensas eran eliminadas sin remedio. Brodek desde ahí, pudo ver a sus amigos de la patrulla luchando contra Deadwing en lo bajo de la base. Ahora mismo no podía ayudarlos, por lo que prosiguió con la misión.

Tras eliminar tropas enemigas y algunos vehículos, el robot y el semental llegaron a la entrada de las instalaciones del arma plegadora.

Brodek: Ahí está.

Starcream: Brodek. Te cubrimos la espalda. A partir de ahora, todo depende de ti y de Centinela.

Brodek: De acuerdo. Pienso hacer buenos fuegos artificiales.

Respondió sonriente el semental verde, a la vez que entraba junto con el titán por la compuerta que llevaba al interior de las instalaciones.

Mientras tanto. Blue Sky, Black Wing, Ghost y Toxic, estaban combatiendo contra Deadfang, donde el malvado dragón no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil al grupo.

Deadfang: ¡Arded en el infierno!

Rugió el dragón al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una llamarada. Blue Sky con el Escudo de Saturno, creó una barrera para protegerse él y el resto del grupo de la llamarada. Deadfang al ver que su ataque falló, voló hacia ellos y trató de aplastarlos con su puño.

Blue Sky saltó hacia atrás. Toxic se desplazó con sus cadenas. Black Wing sujetó a Ghost por los brazos y se la llevó volando, logrando todos éstos, esquivar el ataque del dragón.

Sky: ¡Convocando Arqueros!

Blue Sky convocó a varios paladines arqueros y dispararon flechas de energía contra el dragón, causando leves daños a éste.

Black Wing lanzó un ataque Onda de Viento con sus alas de gran potencia, impactando en el dragón que lo hizo retroceder unos metros.

Toxic disparó una salva de misiles que impactaron en el rostro del dragón que lo aturdió un poco.

Ghost creó una gran pared de hielo de al menos cuatro metros de altura y con un golpe de su pata traseras, se rompió en pedazos adoptando formas afiladas y todas ellas impactaron en el dragón, provocando fuertes cortes en Deadfang.

El dragón retrocedió con varias heridas en su cuerpo, mientras el grupo enfrente de él y con la guardia en alta, le dijeron.

Sky: Ríndete, Deadfang.

Black: Somos más fuertes que la última y esta vez podemos derrotarte.

Ghost: Así que no hagas más difícil las cosas.

Toxic: Aunque si te resistes un poco más, no pasaría nada. Así podríamos machacarte un poco más.

Le decían la patrulla al dragón. Ahí Deadwing comenzó a reírse perversamente, cosa que llamó la atención de éstos.

Ghost: ¿De qué se está riendo ese dragón?

Sky: No lo sé, pero no me gusta. Mantener la guardia alta.

El grupo estaba en guardia, mientras el dragón seguía riéndose perversamente. Finalmente Deadfang se puso de pie y ahí les contestó.

Deadfang: Je, je, je. Es cierto, patrulla. Os habéis hecho más fuertes que la última vez. Aunque sois unos ingenuos si sois los únicos que os habéis hecho más fuertes.

Decía el dragón, mientras el grupo no abandonaba su guardia. Deadfang continuo hablando.

Deadfang: Os voy a enseñar mi forma titán.

La patrulla puso expresión de sorpresa en cuanto el dragón dijo aquello.

Ghost: ¿Ha dicho, forma titán? ¿Cómo el que tenía ese dragón tan malvado de Arquímedes?

Sky: Esto no pinta bien. Si ese malnacido puede adoptar esa forma, podríamos tener problemas. Debemos detenerlo.

El grupo se lanzó hacia el dragón para detenerlo, pero ya fue tarde. Ahí el cuerpo del dragón empezó a cambiar.

Su cuerpo comenzó a crecer hasta llegar a los diez metros. Su cuerpo se volvió más oscuro salvo las garras. Las escamas eran del mismo color solo que tirando a color sangre. Sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre. Sus colmillos crecieron y su cola tomó forma de tridente. Acto seguido, el dragón soltó un enorme y aterrador rugido.

Toxic: Me temo que los problemas acaban de tener un nuevo tamaño.

Decía el ciber ninja. Ahí el dragón se desplazó a gran velocidad pese a tu tamaño, donde el grupo trató de esquivarlo.

Toxic saltó en el aire mediante sus cadenas, pero el dragón con sus dientes atrapó sus cadenas y tiró de ellas, mandando al ninja a estrellarse contra un edificio de metal.

Ghost lanzó su aliento de hielo, pero el dragón lanzó su llamarada que acabó superando al de Ghost y fue avanzando hacia ella. Blue Sky se interpuso por medio para proteger a su compañera con el Escudo de Saturno, pero el ataque fue tan potente que ni siquiera la barrera impidió que fuesen los dos arrastrados hasta caer al suelo.

Black Wing volando a toda velocidad con su armadura especial para alta velocidad, volaba en todos lados golpeando en diversos puntos vitales, pero el dragón ni siquiera lo sintió y con un movimiento de su cola, golpeó a la bat pony que la mandó volando y atravesó así una nave robot que hizo que se estrellara y Black Wing chocara contra las rocas de la montaña.

Deadfang: Ja, ja, ja. Ahora sí que os voy a destruir.

Se jactaba el dragón, hasta que apareció Blue Sky armado con la Light Saber.

Sky: ¡Prueba a destruir esto!

Gritaba el paladín pegando un gran salto y subiendo por un brazo del dragón, saltó al rostro del dragón y ahí intentó dar un fuerte tajo, pero el dragón con simplemente echar aire por la nariz, hizo que el paladín saliera impulsado. El dragón alzó su puño y lo lanzó pillando al paladín y aplastándolo contra el suelo. Luego de levantar el puño, estaba el paladín tendido en el suelo con parte de su armadura rota, pero aun así el paladín seguía vivo aunque con fuertes dolores en sus partes orgánicas.

Sky: Al final ser tecnoorgánico... tiene algunas desventajas...

Comentaba el paladín a la vez que escupía algo de sangre.

Deadfang: Je, je, je. Ahora voy a matarte, pony.

El dragón echó un paso atrás para tomar impulso, pero antes de que su pie tocara el suelo, la superficie se quedó cubierta de hielo haciendo que fuese resbaladiza, haciendo que el dragón en el momento que pisara, se resbalara y cayera duramente contra el suelo, haciendo temblar todo a su alrededor.

Sky: Gracias por la ayuda, Ghost.

Agradecía el paladín, mientras Ghost que había sido quien congeló el suelo para hacer resbalar al dragón, ayudaba al paladín a levantarse.

Ghost: De nada ¿Estás bien, Blue Sky!

Sky: Un tanto aturdido, pero bien.

Deadfang se levantó furioso y cargó contra Ghost y Blue Sky.

La pony fantasma rápidamente convocó un enorme y grueso muro de hielo, tratando así de detener al dragón. Por desgracia, el dragón lo atravesó sin demasiados problemas y ahí cargó sus garras juntas con intención de aplastar a ambos.

Justo antes de que tuviera tiempo de atacar, un trueno le golpeó en la cabeza, aturdiendo así al dragón y deteniendo temporalmente su ataque. Luego un golpe de viento le dio en el pecho, aunque no tuvo mucho efecto el ataque.

Al lado de Blue Sky y Ghost, aparecieron Black Wing y Toxic donde este último llevaba los Truenos Golpeadores donde con ellas convocó el trueno que golpeó al dragón.

Black: Chicos ¿Estáis bien?

Ghost: Sí. Aunque parece que Blue Sky sufrió la peor parte.

Respondía Ghost mientras sostenía de un brazo al paladín. Blue Sky ahí respondió.

Sky: Nada que un buen descanso en mi habitación no lo pueda arreglar.

El dragón mirando furioso al grupo, primero rugió y luego les gritó a éstos.

Deadwing: ¡No importa lo que hagáis! ¡Con la forma titán, soy el dragón más poderoso que existe! ¡Nada podréis hacer contra mí!

Sky: Por desgracia tiene razón. No podremos hacerle casi nada...A no ser que empleemos "eso".

Comentaba el paladín, siendo escuchado por el grupo.

Black: ¿Te refieres a "eso"?

Ghost: ¿Esa nueva habilidad que tenemos de hace tiempo?

Preguntaban ambas yeguas. Blue Sky asintiendo, las respondió.

Sky: Por supuesto. Ahora es el momento de usarlas.

Black: ¿Sabes qué? Estoy de acuerdo. Hagámoslo.

Blue Sky, Black Wing y Ghost se pusieron en posición enfrente del dragón, donde ahí Deadwing no apartaba la mirada de éstos.

Deadwing: No sé que planeáis, pero os dará igual. Soy invencible.

Sky: No por mucho tiempo, amigo.

Respondió desafiante el paladín y luego mirando a sus amigas donde ésta asintieron, ahí los tres alzaron la voz.

Los tres: ¡Forma Suprema!

Sky: ¡Modo Paladín Celestial!

Ghost: ¡Modo Reaper de Fuego Helado!

Black: ¡Modo Cometa Estelar!

Nada más decir eso, sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar.

Deadfang: ¿Pero qué?

Ahora Blue Sky tenía una armadura como en su modo Gran Paladín donde se volvió enorme y gruesa como de completamente de platino. Su casco era de oro y junto con una capa azul oscuro. Portaba en su casco una lanza con dos cuchillas llena de símbolos rúnicos y un gran escudo alargado con los mismos símbolos.

Ghost se volvió como de hielo transparente, pero cubierta por un fuego de hielo al mismo tiempo que llevaba una capucha de hielo blanco transparente. En sus cascos portaba dos guadañas de hielo negro.

Black Wing adoptó forma como en su Modo Estela, solo que ahora era como una bat pony de metal blanco y su crin de color platino. Con una armadura negra ligera.

Deadfang estaba asombrado ante el nuevo aspecto de la patrulla.

Deadfang: Pero ¿Cómo rayos...?

Black: ¿Te gusta, Deadfang? Son nuestras formas supremas que conseguimos hace tiempo.

Ghost: Como ves, no eres el único que tiene nuevas habilidades.

Sky: Y ahora prepárate para caer ante el poder de la justicia.

Toxic: Aunque yo no tenga transformación especial, aun así pienso darlo todo.

Comentaban éstos, con sus armas preparadas y listos para combatir al dragón. Deadfang mirando a éstos, les dijo con furia.

Deadfang: ¡Aun así, sigo siendo superior a vosotros! ¡Morid!

El dragón cargó contra el grupo donde éstos se apartaron, salvo Blue Sky que se quedó en el sitio alzando su escudo.

Deadfang: ¡Te voy a aplastar como un insecto!

Gritaba el dragón lanzando su puñetazo contra el paladín. Ahí Blue Sky sonriendo, dijo.

Sky: ¡Muro de Justicia!

El escudo comenzó a brillar justo cuando Deadfang lanzó su puñetazo, donde para sorpresa del dragón, el escudo lo detuvo en seco.

Deadfang: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo puede esa birria de escudo detener mi ataque?

Sky: No solo mi escudo detiene ataques. También mi lanza ¡Lanza Justiciera!

Blue Sky apartó el puño de Deadfang y saltando hacia el dragón, con su lanza la clavó en el pecho del dragón a la vez que se formaba una explosión de energía. El dragón ahí retrocedió de dolor al sentir la potencia del ataque.

Black: ¡Muy bien, Blue Sky! ¡Ahora voy yo!

La bat pony volaba como un cohete en dirección a Deadfang. El dragón ahí intentó golpearla con su garra, pero ésta lo esquivó desapareciendo casi al instante, para luego a alta velocidad golpear al dragón en diversos sitios.

Deadfang: ¡Ya basta!

Gritó el dragón golpeando con fuerza su puño contra el suelo de metal, haciendo salir volando trozos del mismo con intención de golpear a la bat pony con ellos. Pese a ello, la bat pony lograba esquivarlos todos gracias a su enorme velocidad, donde muchas veces ésta desaparecía de un parpadeo y luego reaparecer.

Deadfang: ¡Maldita bat pony! ¿Cómo es posible que se pueda mover tan rápido?

Black: Eso se debe a que con esta forma, puedo alcanzar una velocidad a escala Mach 9. Por lo que alguien tan lento como tú tendrá serios problemas para alcanzarme.

Respondía con burla la bat pony, haciendo enfurecer al dragón donde ahí éste rugió enfadado.

Deadfang: ¡Cállate!

Gritó furioso el dragón, tratando de arrear un zarpazo a la bat pony, pero ésta desapareció de vista. En ese instante, el dragón sintió varios golpes invisibles en la cara con tanta fuerza, que incluso le hicieron daño.

Black: Por cierto. Olvide mencionar que gracias a esto, puedo realizar algunos saltos en el tiempo. Como ves, soy lo más.

Continuaba hablando la bat pony con tono burlón para la ira del dragón, donde ahí miraba con odio a la bat pony.

Deadfang: ¡Cállate ya!

Gritó el dragón lanzando una enorme bocada de fuego comparable al infierno. Black Wing simplemente desapareció.

Ghost: ¡Ventisca Eterna!

Alzaba la voz Ghost, a la vez que lanzaba un poderosa ventisca de plasma que iba absorbiendo la llamarada del dragón para convertirla en hielo y neutralizar así su ataque para sorpresa del dragón.

Deadfang: ¡Mi llamarada! ¡La has neutralizado!

Ghost: Como te pienso neutralizar a ti.

Respondía desafiante Ghost, mientras empuñaba sus guadañas de hielo negro. Deadfang mirando a la pony fantasma, trató de pisotearla, pero Ghost patinó por el suelo para esquivar el ataque y luego escalar por su pierna para así llegar hacia el dragón. Deadfang con su garra abierta, la atrapó y la aplastó cuando estaba por la cintura.

Deadfang: Ya eres mía.

Decía el dragón con una sonrisa perversa, alzando su garra para ver lo que quedaba de ella. Su sorpresa fue ver que en su lugar, solo había trozos de hielo.

Deadfang: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está esa maldita pony?

Ghost: ¡Aquí!

Respondía Ghost que de un salto, llegó a la espalda del dragón a la vez que clavaba sus guadañas en ella, haciendo rugir de dolor al dragón.

Ghost: ¿Te gustó mi clon de hielo, amigo?

Preguntaba en plan burla la pony fantasma. Deadfang furioso, trató de atrapar a la pony fantasma a la vez que se sacudía de un lado a otro para quitársela de encima. Ghost estaba bien agarrada a sus guadañas sin que el dragón pudiera alcanzarla con sus garras.

Deadfang: ¡Maldita! ¡Ahora verás!

Deadfang alzó el vuelo y luego voló a gran altura, para luego descender a toda velocidad hacia abajo con intención de caer de espaldas y aplastar a la pony fantasma.

Ghost: Veo tus intenciones y siento decirte que me bajo de aquí. Adiós.

Decía Ghost, empleando su magia para teletransportarse a unos metros encima del dragón.

Deadfang: ¡De mí no te escapas!

El dragón sin parar de descender, lanzó un potente láser de fuego contra Ghost. La pony fantasma se echó a un lado para esquivarlo y con sus guadañas realizó un doble tajo mágico donde impactó en el dragón, haciendo rugir de dolor a éste, a la vez que en el lugar del corte surgió hielo que congelo al dragón hasta convertirlo en una gran estatua de hielo.

Ghost: Creo que te interesará saber que mi hielo puede alcanzar hasta los 10.000º bajo cero.

Le decía la pony fantasma al congelado dragón, al mismo tiempo que Black Wing a enorme velocidad, rescataba a Ghost para evitar que ésta se estrellara contra el suelo. Deadfang no tuvo tanta suerte y acabó estrellándose duramente contra el suelo, a la vez que se rompió el hielo que lo cubría.

Toxic con sus cadenas, realizó un potente salto donde pasó por encima del dragón y ahí lanzó una andanada de misiles donde todos impactaron contra el adolorido dragón.

Luego de todos aquellos ataques, el dragón se levantó completamente furioso y ahí gritó.

Deadfang: ¡Os voy a destruir a todos! ¡Os tengo que ver a todos en el infierno!

Gritaba furioso el dragón a la vez que iba hacia un edifico y con sus garras, lo arrancó del suelo hasta tenerlo por encima de su cabeza y lanzarlo contra el grupo.

Sky: ¡Cuidado! ¡Escudo de Triunfo!

El paladín alzó su escudo y un enorme muro de energía surgió de delante, protegiendo al grupo del impacto del ataque.

Black Wing y Ghost se desplazaron a gran velocidad hacia el dragón. Black Wing impactó de llenó en el estomago del dragón, provocando un enorme dolor al dragón por la fuerza del impacto. Luego de alejarse la bat pony, Ghost con sus guadañas, realizó un sin fin de cortes por todo el cuerpo del dragón donde éste rugía de dolor. En los lugares de los cortes, se formaban capaz de hielo que iban congelando al dragón hasta dejarlo como una estatua.

Ghost: ¡Lo tenemos!

Black: A ver como sale ahora.

Sky: Eso si es que le damos tiempo para hacerlo ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Lanza Justiciera Celestial!

 **Música Finisher.**

El paladín estaba enfrente del congelado dragón, apoyando su escudo en el suelo, mientras con su otro casco sujetaba su lanza. Luego de eso, el paladín alzó su lanza y como una jabalina la lanzó al cielo donde atravesó las nubes.

En el lugar donde atravesó la lanza, se formó en medio de las nubes, un gran agujero donde surgía de ella la luz del sol iluminando el lugar donde estaba el dragón.

De dicho agujero, surgieron infinidad de lanzas de energía que a modo de lluvia, cubría al dragón causando fuertes daños en su cuerpo a la vez que rompía el hielo que lo retenía.

Deadfang: ¡Groaaaar!

Rugía de dolor el dragón al sentir todas aquellas lanzas de energía, atravesando su cuerpo, pero comparado cuando la lanza principal cayó el cielo e impactó en el dragón, provocando una enorme explosión de energía.

La lanza girando sobre sí misma, volvió al casco del paladín.

Sky: La justicia impera una vez más.

Decía el paladín, mientras un herido Deadfang que se sujetaba el brazo, miró al grupo y les dijo con furia.

Deadfang: Malditos...Esta vez habéis tenido suerte. La próxima vez os destruiré.

Decía con ira el dragón, para luego desaparecer en un haz de luz oscura.

Ghost: Se fue.

Toxic: Ahora solo queda esperar que Centinela y Brodek logren cumplir con su misión.

Comentaban éstos, esperando que Centinela y Brodek logren detener el arma plegadora.

Volviendo con Centinela y Brodek, éstos iban por un largo túnel donde se topaban con varios robots silver que les iban cortando el paso. Aquellos robots no eran problema para Centinela y Brodek donde con unos cuantos disparos de su arma, lograba eliminar a éstos. Incluso a algunos los aplastaba directamente con los enormes pies del robot.

Mientras avanzaban y destruían robots, se empezó a escuchar la voz del doctor Alabaster.

Alabaster: Atención a todo el personal. Aquí el doctor Alabaster. Rat Plagg y Triturador han entregado el Arca. Preparad el arma plegadora.

Megafonía: Inicializando alimentación preliminar de arma plegadora. Activando respondedores de apuntado.

Brodek: Vale. Esto ya se está poniendo feo.

Comentaba sin poder evitar preocuparse el pony verde, mientras salían a lo que llevaba al exterior y ahí vieron las mismas varillas de metal enorme que giraban sobre ellas mismas. Ya estaban cerca del arma plegadora que era como un cañón sobresaliendo de la pared.

Alabaster: Fijad el blanco, a la dimensión donde está el Imperio Celeste.

Megafonía: Inicializando sistemas de apuntado. Imperio Celeste. Registrando coordenadas 254 punto 588.

Brodek y Centinela escuchaban eso, a la vez que pasaban de nuevo al interior de un edificio y ahí vieron extraños aparatos, entre ellos unos aros que sostenían unas extrañas esferas de energía.

Brodek: Vamos, grandullón. Se nos acaba el tiempo.

Centinela: En aproximadamente unos minutos.

Comentaban ambos y tras pasar por un pasillo, pasaron por una compuerta donde ahí vieron el arma plegadora en forma de cañón y el contenedor donde dentro estaba el Arca. No había nadie vigilando la zona.

Brodek: Curioso. No hay nadie.

Comentaba Brodek que le extrañaba que en la zona del arma plegadora, no hubiera nadie vigilando.

Centinela: Brodek. El arma plegadora está a punto de disparar. Tenemos que detener el arma cuanto antes.

Brodek: No tienes que repetirlo dos veces, amigo.

Los dos iban a por el cañón, hasta que de repente una voz les llamó la atención.

¿?: ¡Ni un paso!

Ambos se detuvieron y dirigiendo la mirada al origen de la voz, vieron una pantalla gigante y por ella una especie de calavera pony blanca con casco de metal.

Brodek: ¡Arrea! ¿Qué es eso?

Centinela: Ese es Legión. Una IA que trabaja para el enemigo y es muy peligroso. No conviene subestimarlo.

Respondía Centinela a Brodek. Legión mirando a éstos, les dijo a ambos.

Legión: Soy Legión. Y sé para que estáis aquí. Pretendéis detener el arma plegadora.

Les interrogaba Legión a éstos. Brodek con actitud bromista, le contestó.

Brodek: Por supuesto, amigo. Pretendemos convertir esta arma en chatarra y así salvar el mundo. Así que si no te importa, vamos a ocuparnos de la cosa esa.

Legión: De eso nada. No pienso permitir que deshagáis el trabajo que tanto tiempo nos llevó hacer.

Les decía la IA que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Centinela y Brodek detuvieran el arma.

Brodek: ¡Je! ¿Y cómo piensas impedir que lo hagamos? No eres más que un simple ordenador de pantalla gigante.

Respondió de forma burlona el pony verde. En ese momento, el ordenador comenzó a temblar como todo a su alrededor. Ahí Brodek y Centinela pudieron ver que la pantalla empezó a elevarse a la vez que diversas piezas se unían a él.

Tras casi un minuto formando piezas, ahora la pantalla donde aparecía Legión, estaba acoplado a un enorme robot gigante cuyo tamaño superaba a Centinela con creces. Armado con un cuatro brazos, donde el superior derecho tenía un cañón, el superior izquierdo un taladro. El inferior derecho una garra y el inferior izquierdo unas especies de tenazas. El rostro de Legión aparecía en la pantalla, mirando a Centinela y Brodek.

Brodek: Nunca aprenderé a estar callado.

Comentaba el pony verde tragando saliva ante lo que le esperaba ahora. Legión activando sus armas y taladro, alzó la voz.

Legión: ¡Preparaos para ser destruidos!

Legión disparó su cañón contra Centinela y Brodek.

Brodek: ¡Cuidado!

Centinela se hizo a un lado para esquivar el rayo, aunque una parte le rozó en su costado. Ahí Centinela empezó a disparar su arma contra el robot gigante.

Brodek: ¡Vamos, Centinela! ¡A reducir a chatarra esa cosa!

Centinela: ¡Por supuesto!

Los dos seguía disparando contra el robot gigante en que se había convertido Legión, pero hasta ahora no parecía siquiera hacerle daño alguno.

Legión: Ja, ja, ja ¡Estupidos! ¡Este robot lo creé para que fuese imparable!

Decía la IA, mientras unos compartimentos del pecho se abrían y de ellos surgieron infinidad de misiles, todos éstos directos hacia Centinela y Brodek.

Centinela: ¡Activando escudo!

Centinela y Brodek activaron el escudo del arma, donde ahí se creó una pantalla frontal azul que cubría todo el frente del robot. Ahí lograron parar la mayoría de los misiles lanzados por legión.

Legión: ¡Eso no os servirá de nada!

Legión lanzó su brazo garra con intención de atravesar a Centinela, pero ahí el titán se hizo a un lado, logrando que el brazo pasara de largo.

Brodek: ¡Ahora, Centinela!

Centinela ahí le agarró del brazo a Legión y haciendo mucha fuerza, logró levantarlo por encima de su cabeza y hacer que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Brodek: ¡Toma ya! ¡En el blanco!

Celebraba Brodek, pero no duró mucho tras recibir un duro golpe por parte de Legión con su brazo tenaza.

Legión: ¡Malditos! ¡Necesitareis algo mejor que eso para derrotarme!

Les gritaba la IA tras levantarse y ahí disparar otra salva de misiles.

Brodek: ¡Ahí viene de nuevo!

Centinela: Se recomiendo utilizar el sistema inteligente de apuntado.

Brodek: Entendido.

Brodek activó el sistema especial modelo Legión, haciendo que ahora el arma apuntara automáticamente a los misiles lanzados por Legión. Las balas destruían los misiles antes de que llegaran hacia Centinela y Brodek. Una vez eliminados, los disparos continuaron hasta los sistemas de lanzamientos de misiles de Legión, logrando hacerlos explotar e inutilizaros a la vez que dañaban a Legión.

Brodek: ¡Toma ya! ¿Qué te ha parecido eso?

Le decía de forma burlona Brodek, viendo como Legión se había quedado sin su sistema de lanzamientos de misiles. Aun así le quedaba los cuatro brazos y con el que tenía el cañón, disparó un potente rayo que impactó en Centinela. El impacto fue tal, que mandó volando al robot y luego cayó arrastrando por el suelo.

Brodek: Esto me pasa por hablar de más.

Decía Brodek, sintiendo que su gran boca le metía en grandes problemas. Centinela logró levantarse, mientras Legión le apuntaba de nuevo con su arma.

Legión: ¡Morid!

Gritó Legión y ahí disparó un potente rayo mucho mayor que el anterior, capaz de destruir a Centinela. El titán se escabulló de detrás de una estructura para evitar el disparo y así perder de vista a la IA.

Legión: ¡Esconderte no os servirá de nada! ¡Os aplastaré igualmente!

Alzaba la voz Legión, mientras veía como Centinela salía corriendo por el otro lado y desde ahí disparaba su arma de forma incesante contra la IA. Legión ahí lanzó su brazo taladro con intención de perforar al titán. Centinela ahí se hizo a un lado, logrando esquivar el ataque y ahí agarrarse del brazo.

Legión levantó el brazo con que Centinela le agarraba, levantando así al titán. Acto seguido, Legión alzó su brazo y lo lanzó contra el titán donde lo agarró y lo estampó contra la pared.

Legión: Je, je, je, je. Estupidos ¿En serio creíais que podríais derrotar a una poderosa IA como yo?

Se jactaba la IA, mirando a Centinela con una expresión perversa, a la vez que alzaba su brazo taladro y apuntando al titán.

Legión: Pronto el Imperio Celeste será solo un recuerdo, aunque vosotros no viviréis lo suficiente para verlo.

Legión arrimaba un poco más el taladro hacia Centinela, mientras el titán trataba de liberarse.

Legión: Pero antes, voy a acabar con el maldito piloto que tantos problemas nos ha causado.

Legión sacó unos cables que surgían del monitor y se conectaron en Centinela. La IA trataba de abrir el compartimento de Centinela para tener a la vista al piloto. Centinela trataba de resistir a abrir el compartimento.

Legión: Resistirse es inútil. Al final nada impedirá que os destruya, empezando por el piloto.

Finalmente Legión abrió el compartimento de Centinela. La IA empezó a reírse perversamente.

Legión: Je, je, je. Por fin. Hora de acabar con...¿Ehhhh?

La expresión de Legión fue de total sorpresa en cuanto vio que dentro de Centinela, no había piloto alguno.

Legión: ¿Qué? ¿Está vacío? ¿Dónde está ese maldito piloto?

Brodek: ¡Aquí! ¡Ahhhhh...!

Alzaba la voz Brodek que se las había ingeniado para escalar por la espalda del robot sin que se diera cuenta y una vez ahí, pegó un salto hacia delante de la pantalla y ahí con su katana, enterrarla en dicha pantalla.

Brodek: ¡Toma esto!

Gritaba Brodek sacando la katana y ahí lanzando infinidad de tajos contra la pantalla, hasta destrozarla por completo. Aquello hizo que la IA retrocediera, al mismo tiempo que soltó a Centinela que cayó de píe y con su mano atrapó a Centinela.

Brodek: Buena atrapada, amigo.

Centinela: Y tú buenos tajos, amigo.

Brodek: Fue buena idea que me bajara en donde nos escondimos y hacerle creer a Legión que aun seguía dentro. Así pude pillarlo por sorpresa.

Centinela: Sin duda un plan brillante, Brodek.

Decían el uno al otro ambos, mientras Brodek emulaba una sonrisa. Legión tenía problemas para ver al tener la pantalla destruida.

Legión: ¡Ahhh...! ¡No puedo ver! ¡Malditos! ¡Pagareis por esto!

Legión lanzaba golpes por todos lados, tratando de dar a Centinela y a Brodek, pero fallaba en todos sus ataques.

Brodek: Pse...No sería la primera vez que le debiera dinero a alguien.

Centinela: Brodek. Se recomienda emplear la táctica de la Carga de Victoria para acabar con él definitivamente.

Le aconsejaba el titán a Brodek. El pony verde todo sonriente, asintió con la cabeza mientras decía.

Brodek: Por supuesto. La Carga de Victoria...¿Qué es eso...?

Preguntó ahora confundido Brodek. Centinela cogió a Brodek y lo introdujo dentro de él en la zona de la cabina y ahí cerrar el compartimento.

Centinela: Hora de acabar con esto ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Máxima Artillería de Titán!

 **Música Finisher.**

Centinela se ponía en posición de disparo, apuntando a Legión donde este último aun seguía sin poder ver.

Legión: No sé que planeáis, pero no vais a poder conmigo.

Hablaba la IA, mientras de Centinela surgían proyecciones holográfica de los modelos de titán Legión, Ion, Scorch, Northstar, Ronin y Tone, todos ellos apuntando con sus armas a la IA.

Centinela: ¡Fuego!

Ahí todos los titanes empezaron a disparar. Centinela su arma principal, el legión su ametralladora pesada, el ion su ametralladora eléctrica, el scorch sus granadas incendiarias, el northstar su fusil de energía, el ronin su lanzagranadas triple y finalmente el tone su munición explosiva. Donde todos sus ataques impactaron en la IA.

Legión: ¡AHHHHH...!

Centinela: Y para terminar.

Centinela activó su fusión personal especial, disparando una salva rápida de disparos. El legion sus disparos inteligentes. El ion su poderoso rayo eléctrico destructor. El scorch golpeando el suelo creando una poderosa ola de fuego. El northstar una poderosa salva de misiles. El ronin golpeando el suelo con su espada, creando un arco de energía. El tone una enorme salva de misiles. Todos los ataques especiales alcanzaron a la IA Legión, causando un daño descomunal a éste.

Legión: ¡Ahhhh..! ¡Malditos! ¡Jure que volveré y lo lamentareis!

Decía la IA escapando por una vía de conexión, antes de que el cuerpo del robot estallara en pedazos.

Brodek: ¡Síiiiiii! ¡Esto ha estado genial! ¡Como me gustaría a mi tener una cosa de esas!

Celebraba por todo lo alto el pony verde, mientras movía los mandos para hacer que Centinela hiciera el baile de la victoria. Centinela ahí le dijo a Brodek.

Centinela: Brodek. Tenemos que detener el arma plegadora ahora.

Brodek: Ay, es verdad. Lo había olvidado. Vamos.

Centinela y Brodek se dirigían hacia el arma plegadora. Por alrededor del túnel donde estaba dicha arma, había unas luces amarillas parpadeantes y el arma hacía el sonido como que estaba a punto de disparar en cualquier momento.

Cuando llegaron a la parte posterior del arma donde estaba el Arca, el robot trató de bajar el compartimento donde estaba dicha arma.

Megafonía: Preparación de arma plegadora completa. Activando Arca.

Brodek: ¿Qué? Oh, oh...

Por desgracia el arma se activó provocando un gran flash y el Arca salió disparada.

Fuera en la batalla, los aros seguía girando, solo que ahora crearon un portal que llevaba directamente hacia el mundo donde estaba el Imperio Celeste y el Arca se introdujo en ella.

En el otro mundo, los habitantes del Imperio Celeste escucharon el extraño ruido y miraron hacia el cielo, donde veía una especie de luz blanca flotando en el aire y un gran portal que llevaba a otro mundo.

La emperatriz Apple Bloom junto con la asistente Kaity, se asomaron por el balcón del castillo Dorado, donde desde ahí miraron también la extraña esfera de luz que estaba en lo alto del Imperio Celeste a gran altura, ignorando por completo la finalidad de la misma.

Volviendo con Centinela y Brodek. Éstos estaban en el suelo completamente quietos. Brodek no podía ver el exterior del titán porque tampoco funcionaban las cámaras exteriores.

Starcream: ¡Brodek! ¡Centinela! ¿Me recibís?

Se escuchaba la voz de Starcream por el comunicador del casco de Brodek.

Centinela: Brodek...El retroceso del inyector ha sobrecargado mis...sistemas críticos internos.

Decía el robot Centinela a Brodek, donde el pony verde veía luces rojas de alarma y algunas chispas. La voz de Starcream aun se podía escuchar.

Starcream: ¡Centinela! ¡Brodek! ¡Responded!

Centinela: Intentando restaurar sistemas oculares.

Starcream: Hemos disparado con todo al arma plegadora, pero sigue intacta.

Centinela: Sistemas oculares activos.

Finalmente se restauraron los sistemas oculares del robot, permitiendo así ver el exterior.

Brodek: Menos mal. Volvemos a ver.

Decía Brodek, tratando de mover al titán, pero no podía todavía.

Brodek: Centinela ¿Por qué no nos movemos?

Centinela: Los sistemas no están completamente restaurados. Tardaré un poco...

Respondía el robot. Luego ahí dijo a Brodek.

Centinela: Mi análisis indica que la única opción es un lanzamiento.

Brodek: Sí, amigo. Ya estoy habituado a esto de los lanzamientos.

Respondía con ironía el pony verde, haciéndose a la idea de lo que había que hacer.

Centinela: Brodek. Necesito ayuda. Mis sistemas de autonavegación están desconectados. Llévame al inyector. Tenemos que hacer esto juntos.

Brodek: Está bien, amigo. Lo haremos juntos en equipo.

Respondía serio Brodek. El pony verde utilizando el control manual, hizo levantar a Centinela, aunque con algo de dificultad. El robot se movía lentamente, tratando de llegar al inyector.

Starcream: ¡Amplifícala! ¡Brodek! ¡Centinela! ¡Los equipos de tierra no llegaran a tiempo! ¡Tenéis que encontrar la forma de destruir el arma plegadora desde dentro! ¡No hay otra opción!

Se comunicaba Starcream con Brodek y Centinela. Ahí el titán contestó al general en la transmisión.

Centinela: General Starcream, creo que tengo una solución.

Brodek: No sé que se te ha ocurrido, Centinela, pero pase lo que pase, estaré contigo.

Decía Brodek que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su amigo robot, logrando ya casi llegar a la entrada del arma plegadora. Centinela ahí se dispuso a explicar su plan.

Centinela: Si se expone, mi núcleo reactor podría desestabilizar el Arca en el centro del arma plegadora.

Starcream: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Centinela: Podemos volarla. Enviando coordenadas para encuentro con el transporte.

Brodek: Sí, amigo. Porque cuando hagamos estallar eso, necesitaremos salir corriendo para evitar que nos desintegren.

Starcream: Recibido. Allí estaremos, pero no sé como vais a conseguirlo.

Centinela: Confía en mí, he hecho los cálculos.

El robot estaba ya casi dentro del arma plegadora.

Starcream: Eso espero de verdad. Vamos hacia allí. Suerte a los dos. Aquí Starcream, corto.

Finalmente Centinela y Brodek estaba en la parte de lanzamiento del arma plegadora, ambos listos para salir disparados hacia el núcleo del Arca.

Brodek: No te preocupes, Centinela, no te dejaré.

Le decía Brodek a Centinela que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su amigo de ninguna forma.

Centinela: Entendido, piloto.

Ambos veían como los raíles del arma estaban iluminándose, clara señal de que el arma estaba activa y que en cualquier momento saldrían disparados. Brodek se agarró al interior de la cabina para evitar cualquier posible sacudida. Finalmente salieron ambos disparados y en apenas segundos atravesaron el portal que llevaba al Imperio Celeste y delante de ellos estaba el núcleo del Arca. Desde la cabina, Brodek pudo ver la ciudad del Imperio Celeste donde no pudo ocultar su asombro ante tan magnífica y moderna ciudad. Así hasta que Centinela hablo.

Centinela: Protocolo tres. Proteger al piloto.

Brodek: ¿Qué? ¡Centinela! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Preguntaba Brodek cuando vio que el compartimento de abría y Centinela introducía su brazo dentro donde le agarró y le sacó de la cabina. Ahora Brodek fuera, mantuvo la mirada con Centinela donde el titán mirando a Brodek, le dijo.

Centinela: Confía en mí.

Brodek: ¡Centinela!

Gritó Brodek antes de ser lanzado lejos por Centinela. Mientras era lanzado, Brodek no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver como Centinela se introducía dentro del gran núcleo del Arca. Mientras se alejaba, vio que el interior del arca se formó una gran explosión y una gran luz cegadora.

La gente del imperio se asustó cuando vieron la gran explosión del cielo, que por fortuna no alcanzó a nadie y solo dañó levemente los edificios más altos del imperio.

Brodek atravesó el portal volviendo así a su mundo. Desde ahí veía como los aros eran destruidos por la explosión y el portal se deshacía. Luego el pony verde iba cayendo en medio de un montó de rocas flotantes que se formó por los efectos del Arca. En su casco recibía la transmisión de Starcream

Starcream: Brodek ¡Perdimos a Centinela! ¡Casi hemos llegado!

Brodek cayó sobre una roca flotante y ahí se puso de píe. Desde ahí veía más rocas flotantes que en cualquier momento iban a caer.

Starcream: Brodek, te mando las coordenadas en el HUD del casco. El punto de evacuación puede estar en el aire ¡No tenemos donde aterrizar ahí abajo!

Piloto de transporte: Y si voy a tener que pasar por medio de toda esa basura, más te vale estar allí a la hora, chico

Starcrem: ¡Vamos, piloto!

Brodek teniendo en su casco las coordenadas del lugar, se puso al galope, saltando de roca en roca, tratando de llegar cuando antes a la zona de evacuación. Tenía que calcular todo rápidamente para evitar tener una dura caída.

Justo cuando iba a saltar a una roca, ésta explotó y Brodek cayó por un momento al vacío, donde cayó sobre otra roca. Pese al dolor, Brodek reanudó su marcha para tratar de escapar.

Starcream: Rastreándote. Adelante.

Brodek estaba cerca de su destino. Tenía que darse prisa antes de que fuera tarde.

Starcream: ¡Vamos, ya casi has llegado! ¡Rápido!

Brodek seguía corriendo, pero el camino finalmente se acabó.

Starcream: ¡Brodek! ¡Salta, ahora!

Brodek: ¿Ahora? Ay, madre. Está bien.

Brodek hizo un salto de fe donde fue cayendo al vació. Justo ahí vio la nave transporte que se puso a un lado con la compuerta abierta esperando al pony verde.

Piloto de transporte: Tengo visual.

Brodek cayó sobre la nave al borde, pero fue resbalando y estuvo a punto de caer al vació si no le llega a cogerle del casco Starcream.

Starcream: Te tengo.

Brodek: Gracias, general.

Starcream metió a Brodek dentro de la nave y la compuerta se cerró con ellos dentro. Luego mirando al piloto, le dijo.

Starcream: ¡Vamos, piloto! ¡Sácanos de aquí!

Piloto de transporte: ¡Agarraos!

Desde el cristal de la nave, Brodek y Starcream veía el núcleo aun activo a punto de explotar. Finalmente hubo una segunda enorme explosión.

Todas las tropas aliadas fueron teletransportadas a tiempo para evitar la explosión, para ser más exactos en la órbita del planeta. Desde ahí, todo el mundo pudo ver una enorme explosión de dimensiones colosales.

Brodek: Madre mía. La que se ha armado. Y esta vez yo no tengo la culpa de nada.

Comentaba Brodek, alucinado al ver la gran explosión que se había formado.

Starcream: Brodek.

El pony verde miró a Starcream cuando éste le mencionó su nombre. Ahí el general le dijo.

Starcream: Mucha gente te debe la vida. Todo el Imperio Celeste os debe la vida a ti y a Centinela.

Brodek: Sí...Centinela...

Dijo con pena el pony verde en la última parte al haber perdido a su amigo el titán. Minutos después, sonó una alarma.

Brodek: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Starcream: Nos informan de que Rat Plagg y Triturador han enviado un robot gigante para destruir Canterlot.

Respondió el general que acababa de recibir una comunicación para informarle sobre ello.

Brodek: Maldita sea ¿Es qué no vamos a tener un descanso o que? Habrá que ir a detenerlo. Aunque claro ¿Cómo se detiene a un robot gigante?

Starcream: No te preocupes. Blue Sky y los otros desde sus mecas, han ido a ocuparse del robot.

Contestó el general para calmar al pony verde.

Por un campo abierto con bosques y un río, iba caminando una enorme máquina de cuatro patas tipo centauro. Con brazos armados con cañones láser. Cuerpo robusto sin cabeza o estaría a la misma altura que los hombros.

El robot se dirigía a Caterlot para destruirla, hasta que fue interceptado por la patrulla que estaba en sus mecas forma gigante y Mega Base.

Sky: Bien, equipo. Hora de ocuparnos de esa chatarra.

Black: Por supuesto. Le vamos a dar una buena paliza.

Ghost: Protegeremos Equestria de esa máquina.

Sky: ¡Meca dragón! ¡Modo Robot!

El meca dragón adoptó su forma de robot guerrero con taladro.

Toxic: ¡Mega Base! ¡Modo Robot!

Mega Base pasó de su modo nave, a modo robot. Finalmente todos estaban listos para el combate.

Dentro del robot enemigo, estaban Rat Plagg y Triturador controlándolo desde una cabina.

Rat Plagg: Ahí están esos de la patrulla con sus robots gigantes.

Triturador: Así es. Esta vez los vamos a triturar.

Decía ambos híbridos en sus respectivos puestos de la sala de control.

Sky: ¡Adelante, patrulla!

Los dos robots y meca fueron para enfrentarse al enemigo.

Rat Plagg: No tan rápido.

Rat Plagg hizo disparar unos misiles contra el grupo.

Swan: Que manía con los misiles. Parece que tienen empacho de misiles. Grandullón, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

MB: ¡Por supuesto, Sawn!

Mega Base sacando su espada, la blandió y de un tajo destruyó los misiles enemigos.

Blue Sky desde su meca dragón modo robot, trató de golpear al robot enemigo con su taladro, pero este último con un golpe de brazo, lo desvió y desde su otro brazo disparó un láser que hizo retroceder a Blue Sky y su meca robot. Mega Base con su espada, intentó golpear al robot enemigo, pero este último disparó los cañones de sus brazos, causando daños a Mega Base.

Black Wing y Ghost desde sus mecas, trataron de atacar al robot gigante. Black Wing con los misiles de su meca halcón, mientras Ghost con los conos de hielo lanzados por los cañones de su meta pantera. Los impactos alcanzaron al robot enemigo, causando leves daños en éste.

Triturador: Estupidos. Yo os enseñaré lo que es daño de verdad.

Rat Plagg: ¡Activando bomba de gravedad!

Los híbridos lanzaron una especie de esfera negra al aire y de ella comenzó a surgir una extraña energía de gravedad, atrayendo a Mega Base y los mecas hacia ella.

Toxic: ¿Qué ocurre?

Ghost: ¿Por qué nos atrae esa cosa sin remedio?

Preguntaba éstos, mientras el robot y los mecas giraban por alrededor de dicha esfera, chocando unos con otros. Swan agarrandose a donde podía en el puente como Toxic con sus cadenas, informaba al grupo.

Swan: ¡Esos malditos bichos acaban de lanzar una especie de bomba de gravedad! Esa maldita cosa nos está atrayendo sin remedio sin que podamos movernos!

Black: ¡Será una broma!

Exclamaba Black Wing que intentaba por todos los medios salir del campo de gravedad, pero sin éxito.

Triturador: Ja, ja, ja. Ya son nuestros.

Rat Plagg: Hora de acabar con ellos.

Los híbridos empezaron a disparar varios misiles y rayos láser contra Mega base y los mecas, causando fuertes daños a éstos sin que pudieran siquiera defenderse de los ataques.

Sky: Esos malditos nos atacan.

Black: Tenemos que librarnos de ellos como sea, o nos destruirán.

Toxic: En eso tienes razón, Black Wing ¡Mega Base! ¡Fuego de Artillería en el siguiente giro!

Mega Base: ¡Comprendido!

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Toxic, cuando Mega Base giró hasta estar enfrente del robot enemigo, disparó una salva de artillería contra él. El robot de los híbridos sufrió daños por todo su cuerpo.

Rat Plagg: ¡Ahhh..! ¡Malditos!

Triturador: Esto no lo esperaba.

Los daños que sufrió el robot enemigo, hizo que la bomba de gravedad quedara anulada, liberando así a Mega Base y los mecas.

Ghost: Libres por fin.

Black: Sí. Ahora a darle lo suyo a esos tipos.

Sky: En eso tenéis razón. Mega Base, prepárate para una combinación.

Mega Base: Entendido.

Mega Base se ponía en posición, mientras el meca dragón retornaba a su forma animal. Ahí se desprendió en piezas el meca dragón, combinándose con Mega Base en su parte superior a modo de armadura. Con el brazo izquierdo cubierto por el taladro del meca dragón, mientras en el izquierdo con la cabeza del meca dragón.

Sky: ¡Estamos listos!

Toxic: ¡Demos caña a esa cosa!

Decían ahora con Mega Base combinado con el meca dragón. Mega Base hizo girar su taladro mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

Triturador: ¡No nos impresionáis!

Rat Plagg: ¡Os vamos a destruir!

Amenazaban ambos, lanzando otra bomba de gravedad contra el grupo.

Toxic: Oh, no. De eso nada.

Mega Base activó el taladro y la alzó hacia delante. Ahí el taladró se abrió a modo de hélice invertido con un taladro algo más pequeño dentro y haciendo girar como una propia hélice, devolvió el ataque de gravedad hacia el robot enemigo. Ahí el robot controlado por los híbridos, sufrió su propio ataque de gravedad.

Sky: Ahora hagamos probar un poco de su propia medicina.

Decía el paladín, donde Mega Base activó su taladro de nuevo y con ella golpeó al robot enemigo donde le atravesó parte del estomago. Con el taladro aun metido, Mega base lo levantó a la vez que hacía girar al robot enemigo por encima de su cabeza. Así hasta que el robot enemigo sin parar de dar vueltas, cayó duramente contra el suelo.

Triturador: ¡Maldita patrulla!

Rat Plagg: ¡Esta lo pagareis!

Black: ¿En metálico o aceptáis cheques?

Bromeaba la bat pony.

Toxic: Hora de acabar con esto, Blue Sky.

Sky: Completamente de acuerdo, amigo.

Sky y Toxic: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Carga Dragón!

 **Música finisher.**

Mega Base alzaba el taladro apuntando al cielo, mientras dicho taladro era cubierta por energía amarilla.

Rat Plagg: ¿Qué planean hacer?

Triturador: No lo sé, pero no me gusta nada.

Comentaban ambos híbridos, preocupados ante lo que se avecinaba.

Sky: ¡Taladro Dragón!

Mega Base lanzó su taladro contra el robot enemigo, causando fuertes daños en éste.

Toxic: ¡Mordisco Dragón!

Mega Base lanzó ahora el brazo conde tenía la cabeza de dragón. Dicha cabeza giraba, a la vez que daba varios mordiscos de gran fuerza, provocando mayores daños en el robot.

Patrulla: ¡La Patrulla Harmony nunca se rinde!

Decían todos los de la patrulla. El robot que controlaba los híbridos tenía serios daños y amenazaba en explotar en cualquier momento.

Rat Plagg: Mucho me temo que esto se va al desguace.

Triturador: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hay que largarse de aquí!

Ambos híbridos se teletransportaron, justo donde segundos después, el robot estalló en pedazos.

Sky: Patrulla. Esto es una mega victoria.

Decía sonriendo el paladín, mientras el grupo lo celebraba.

Más tarde. En la nave insignia de la flota celeste, estaban celebrando algo especial con Brodek como invitado de honor.

Sky: Brodek D. Seiber. Gracias a ti, el Imperio Celeste fue salvado y por eso te concedemos la medalla del honor del Imperio Celeste.

Hablaba el paladín donde todo el mundo estaba reunido en torno a Brodek. Blue Sky le ponía por el cuello una medalla de oro con el símbolo de la cutie mark de Orion en ella. Brodek simplemente la aceptó.

Sky: El Imperio Celeste te debe eterna gratitud, Brodek. Si no llega a ser por ti, ahora mismo el imperio habría sido destruido.

Comentaba el paladín, mientras Ghost, Toxic, Black Wing y todos los presentes aplaudían al cazarecompensas. Brodek sonrió levemente, pero luego con semblante serio, comentó.

Brodek: Sí, pero no fui yo solo. Centinela me ayudó en ello...Tras sacrificarse a sí mismo para cumplir la misión.

Ahí la sonrisas fueron desapareciendo de una en una en el momento que el pony verde mencionó eso.

Ghost: Es verdad.

Black: Pobre Centinela.

Decían ambas yeguas, sintiendo un gran pesar al perder a su amigo titán.

Brodek: Supongo que ahora ya no hará falta más esto.

Decía el pony verde, ofreciendo el casco que llevaba desde el día que conoció a Centinela. Dicho casco fue cogido por Ghost. La pony fantasma miraba el casco, hasta que de repente notó un especie de parpadeo azul en el visor de dicho casco.

Ghost: Chicos...

Black: Centinela. Siempre fue un robot leal y un buen amigo.

Brodek: Lo sé. Pasé tiempo con él desde que lo conocí.

Ghost: Amigos..

Trataba de llamar la atención del grupo para ver si la escuchaban.

Sky: Mike podría construir otro robot para sustituirle, pero no sería el mismo.

Brodek: Mismo armazón, pero distinto corazón. Me hago a la idea.

Ghost: Chicos ¿Podríais escucharme un momento, por favor?

Black: Centinela estuvo casi desde el primer día en que fuimos construidos nosotros. No verle más, me entristece.

Brodek: Te entiendo, amiga. No es fácil cuando pierdes amigos.

El grupo estaba sumido en su pesar, ignorando por completo a Ghost que trataba de llamarles la atención sin éxito. Así hasta que Ghost ya harte de ser ignorada, gritó.

Ghost: ¡Chicos! ¡Escuchadme de una vez!

Todos: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaron todos al oír gritar a Ghost de esa manera. La pony fantasma al ver que por fin había ganado la atención de los presentes, les dijo.

Ghost: Hay algo raro en el casco de Brodek.

Toxic: ¿Qué quieres decir con algo raro, Ghost?

Swan cogió el casco que tenía Ghost y lo miró por un rato, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y puso cierta expresión de sospecha.

Swan: Espera...Podría ser...

Más tarde, en una sala de la Mega Base donde se fabricaban titanes. El grupo estaba enfrente de un titán clase Vanguard de color negro y con la parte de las rodillas, hombros, codos y pies de color naranja. El casco de Brodek estaba conectado a dicho titán con unos cables, mientras Swan estaba pulsando botones de un panel de control.

Swan: Bien, chicos. Cruzad los dedos...Los que tengáis, claro.

Dijo el minotauro, para finalmente pulsar un botón y ahí empezó una transferencia de datos. El grupo esperaba impaciente cualquier cosa. Así hasta que finalmente pasó.

El titán se activó y su ojos comenzó a brillar con tono azulado. El nuevo titán mirando al grupo, habló.

Centinela: Hola a todos, amigos.

Todos: ¡Centinela!

Exclamaron todos llenos de alegría al reconocer la voz de Centinela.

Brodek: ¡Amigo! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Como te he echado de menos!

Celebraba el pony verde llorando al estilo anime al ver a su amigo robot de vuelta. Centinela ahí le respondió.

Centinela: Yo también me alegro de verte, Brodek.

Black: Muy listo lo de introducir una copia de tu personalidad en el casco de Brodek.

Swan: Sí. Gracias a eso, pudimos transferirte a un nuevo titán.

Comentaban la bat pony y el minotauro con una sonrisa. Todos se alegraron de volver a ver su amigo robot.

Más tarde, desde una nave transporte. El grupo dejaba a Brodek en tierra cerca de un bosque y se iban despidiendo de él.

Black: ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acerquemos a la ciudad, Brodek?

Le preguntaba la bat pony al pony verde. Brodek con una sonrisa, la respondió.

Brodek: Tranquila. Después de tanto tiempo con Centinela, me apetece un poco ir con mi propio casco.

Toxic: Como quieras, amigo. Tú mismo.

Brodek mirando a Centinela que estaba con el grupo, con una sonrisa le dijo.

Brodek: Ha sido un placer estar contigo durante el tiempo que hemos estado juntos. Me divertí mucho contigo.

Centinela: Ha sido un honor ser tu compañero durante esta campaña, Brodek.

Brodek: Y yo la de haber sido tu piloto, grandullón. Ojala nos volvamos a ver algún día.

El pony verde chocó su casco con el puño del robot. Finalmente se despidieron del pony verde, mientras la nave despegaba rumbo a la flota.

Brodek veía partir a sus nuevos amigos hacia su nuevo destino. Ahí sonriendo, comentó.

Brodek: Bueno. Esto se acabó. Ahora a buscar nuevas recompensas.

Decía el pony verde, yendo alegremente de allí en busca de nuevas aventuras.

En otra dimensión, para ser más exactos en una galaxia muy, pero que muy lejana, incluso más lejanas que las andanzas de las Guerras de las Galaxias esas. Aparecían la siluetas felinas anthromorfas del tamaño de unos niños, observando el espacio desde el cristal de una nave espacial.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Para los capítulos ambientados en el fanfic mencionado hace tiempo, me basé en Titanfall 2 donde su campaña me encanto. Y por eso no me resistí a plasmar en mi fanfic dicho juego.**


	54. Asalto Planetario

**Asalto Planetario**

Por el túnel dimensional, iba la gran nave arca Cybros. En el puesto de mando, estaban Mikki y el resto de la patrulla, rumbo al mundo donde estaban sus amigos del Equipo Alquimia.

White: Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino.

Comentaba el unicornio que desde el puesto de mando de la nave cybros, miraba por unos monitores los gráficos del túnel dimensional por donde iba la gran nave arca.

Medic: Sí. Muy pronto veremos a nuestros amigos del Equipo Alquimia.

Comentaba ahora la pony médico que estaba sentada en el suelo en posición de flor de loto. Mikki que estaba mirando a través del cristal del puesto de mando el túnel dimensional, comentó.

Mikki: Hacía tiempo que no venía a este mundo. Me preguntó como estará mi maestro como los otros.

Comentaba la joven Mikki, recordando los años de entrenamiento que tuvo con Dimentio en el tiempo que estuvo con él. Con el errante tuvo intensos días de entrenamiento, donde prácticamente Dimentio la puso las cosas a cuadritos a la alicornio. Pese a todo, sirvió para que Mikki se hiciera más fuerte. En ese momento, Lucia la comentó a la alicornio.

Lucia: El ser de energía fue el que te entreno ¿Verdad, alicornio?

Preguntaba la dragona robot. Mikki sonriendo, la respondió a Lucia.

Mikki: Así es. Y puedo asegurarte que en un principio, no fueron unas vacaciones precisamente.

Shadown: A todo esto ¿Dónde está el Equipo Alquimia ahora?

Preguntaba el bat pony. Bit respondiendo a su pregunta, le informó.

Bit: La última transmisión que tuvimos con ellos, fue en el planeta Kalkarus.

Phantom: ¿El planeta Kalkarus?

Bit: Es un planeta bajo la protección de la federación. Conocida por sus academias para entrenar nuevos soldados que en el futuro servirán a la federación.

Explicaba el robot grifo al grupo que le escuchaba su explicación.

Blue Star: Ya veo. Parece un interesante lugar.

El grupo seguía conversando, hasta que el maestro Clonarion avisó al grupo.

Clonarion: Atención. Estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino.

El grupo se preparaba para cuando llegaran al planeta y contactaran con sus viejos amigos del Equipo Alquimia, pero al final llevaron una sorpresa inesperada.

La nave Cybros apareció en las proximidades de dicho planeta. Un planeta de tono amarillo con partes verdes, con dos soles en su sistemas solar. Nada de eso llamaría bastante la atención, si no fuera porque estaban cerca de una gran batalla espacial entre las fuerzas de defensa de la federación y las naves de la Jerarquía.

Sobraba decir que el grupo estaba asombrado ante lo que estaban presenciando en aquella batalla espacial.

Mikki: ¿Qué está pasando?

Medic: Parece que la Jerarquía han decidido atacar el planeta.

Blue Star: ¿En serio tienen tanta osadía para atacar un planeta de la federación?

Phantom: Deben tenerlo, porque la Jerarquía cuenta con bastantes naves para el asalto.

White: No entiendo como es posible esto. La Jerarquía estaba antes casi acabada en su totalidad desde que Mavro cayó. No me explicó de donde han sacado tantas fuerzas de repente.

Comentaba el grupo, buscando alguna explicación de como la Jerarquía cuenta ahora con las fuerzas suficientes para atacar un planeta de la federación. Desde Cybros podían ver como los cruceros de la federación atacaban a los grandes platillos volantes de la Jerarquía. Cientos de cazas avanzaban en las líneas enemigas, atacando las naves más pequeñas. Algunos de los grandes platillos gigantes, tenían algún caminante de ensamblaje o de producción que iban disparando a toda nave de la federación que pasara cerca de ellos.

Uno de los grandes platillos de la Jerarquía, orientó sus cañones hacia donde estaba Cybros y disparó dos enormes cargas de plasma directos hacia la nave.

Vigilante: ¡Nos disparan!

White: ¡Movimiento evasivo!

Nada más ordenarlo el unicornio, la nave Cybros hizo un salto dejando una estela tras de sí para cambiar de posición, permitiendo así evitar el fuego enemigo.

Lucia: Por poco.

Medic: Está claro que la Jerarquía ya sabe que estamos aquí.

Comentaban la dragona robot y la ninja médico. En ese momento recibieron una transmisión entrante, donde en la zona del puente se iluminó la pantalla y por ella aparecía nada menos que la gata Maya. La gata llevaba un traje militar de asesina color negro y unas katanas. Con expresión seria, habló la gata.

Maya: Aquí Maya de las fuerzas de defensa del planeta Kalkarus a nave sin identificar. Están ahora mismo en espacio restrin...

No terminó la frase la gata, porque cuando vio con quienes hablaba, la expresión de la gata pasó a una de alegría y exclamó.

Maya: ¡Anda! Chicos. Sois vosotros. Dichosos los ojos. No esperaba veros por aquí.

Mikki: Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte, Maya.

Fire White: ¿Cómo te va, compañera?

Comentaban sonrientes la alicornio y la fénix. Antes de que la gata pudiera responder, se escucharon como una explosiones. Maya mirando en una dirección, se puso a hablar con alguien.

Maya: ¡Atención! ¡Batallones 6 y 7! ¡Defended el sector norte! ¡Que los equipos de artillería los apoyen!

Medic: Parece que estás algo ocupada, Maya.

Blue Star: ¿Te pillamos en mal momento, Maya?

Maya: Para nada. Un día normal de curro je, je, je.

Bromeaba la gata a la vez que se escuchaban más explosiones.

White: No te preocupes, Maya. Enviaremos tropas para ayudarte.

Maya: Estupendo. Como los viejos tiempos. Je, je, je.

Respondió la gata, feliz de contar con sus viejos amigos de Equestria para ayudar a defender el planeta.

White: ¡Atención! ¡Mandad las naves y cruceros contra las naves enemigas! ¡Apoyad a las de la federación a proteger el planeta! ¡También preparad tropas para desplegar en el planeta!

Ordenaba el unicornio a la tropas. Clonarion se puso a ello.

Clonarion: Las tropas serán de inmediato desplegadas.

De la gran nave arca Cybros, surgieron infinidad de cazas y cruceros de combate purificadores, al igual que portanaves y una nave nodriza. De inmediato se unieron a la flota de la federación para combatir a las naves de la Jerarquía.

Los explorares purificadores avanzaban a toda velocidad al encuentro enemigo, disparando sus misiles antimateria contra los platillos volantes de la jerarquía. A la vez tenían que esquivar los disparos de las grandes naves nodrizas.

Los portanaves purificadores lanzaron sus interceptores que de inmediato fueron a atacar al enemigo y a las naves más grandes, mientras los cruceros de batalla concentraron el fuego en las naves más grandes, ocasionando grandes daños al enemigo.

Las naves de la Jerarquía no tardaron en contraatacar y disparaban sus cañones de plasma, llegando a derribar a algunas de las naves purificadoras o de la federación.

De los cazas exploradores de los purificadores, iba Mojo en una de ellas, dirigiendo el ataque.

Mojo: ¡Adelante, tropas! ¡Acabemos con el enemigo!

Decía el piloto purificador, concentrando el fuego de sus armas contra las naves enemigas y dirigiendo las naves tempestades, donde estas últimas concentrando sus poderosas armas de energía para luego disparar grandes esferas de energía, que ocasionaron enormes daños en las naves y naves nodrizas enemigas.

Desde Cybros, el grupo observaba la batalla que se formaba en el espacio.

White: Por el espacio lo tenemos cubierto. Ahora podemos bajar a tierra e ir a la capital que es donde están atacando las tropas de la Jerarquía.

Phantom: Pues no perdamos más tiempo y vamos para allá.

Mikki: Maestro Clonarion ¿Podrá cubrirnos desde Cybros?

Preguntaba Mikki al robot purificador. Clonarion ahí la respondió.

Clonarion: No os preocupéis. Podemos enviar las tropas necesarias para ayudaros.

Mikki: Eso me tranquiliza.

Decía Mikki con una sonrisa al saber que podía contar con el maestro Clonarion. El grupo se disponía a ir a la zona de teletransportación, hasta que una extraña luz roja apareció brevemente en un mapa de datos, cosa que fue captado por Lucía.

Lucia: ¿Eh?

Medic: Lucía ¿Vienes?

Lucia: Eh...Sí. Voy.

El equipo fue a la zona de teletransportación y de inmediato fueron enviados al planeta.

¿?: Je, je, je. Ya se han ido esos. Ahora podré trabajar a mis anchas en Cybros y descubrir todos sus secretos.

Decía una imperceptible, pero siniestra voz entre los mapas de bits de la zona de control.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad capital del planeta, se libraba en sus calles una intensa batalla.

Los enormes caminantes de la Jerarquía iban avanzando por la ciudad, destruyendo con sus cañones de plasma todo lo que encontraba, o derribando los edificios con sus enormes patas.

Las defensas de la ciudad que consistían en enormes cañones, disparaban contra los caminantes procurando dar en sus puntos débiles. Los cañones lograban dañar a los caminantes en sus puntos vulnerables, pero enseguida las enormes máquinas disparaban sus armas contra los cañones, destruyéndolas en el proceso.

Los aliegienarios avanzaban por las calles, disparando sus enormes fusiles de plasma, mientras los defensores de la ciudad que estaban compuesto por varias razas, disparaban a los invasores. De momento los defensores lograban mantener a raya al enemigo, hasta que saltando de un edificio apareció un brute donde de otro salto, cayó en medio del grupo de soldados aliados y de inmediato comenzó a golpearlos a éstos.

Un soldado que estaba en el suelo, estuvo a punto de ser aplastado por el brute cuando este último alzó sus brazos con intención de aplastarlo. Justo cuando iba a hacerlo, el brute recibió un potente disparo en la cabeza que le atravesó el cráneo y luego cayó muerto al suelo.

El soldado miró arriba y ahí vio a nada menos que a Vasslik empuñando un potente rifle antitanque con que abatió a la bestia. Luego empleando el mismo arma, fue abatiendo a los aliegionarios que venían, donde con una única bala abatía a dos o hasta a tres cuando estaban en fila.

Vasslik: Aquí Vasslik. Logramos mantener las calles del lado este controlado ¿Cómo lo llevas por tu zona, Araam?

Informaba el hombre águila sin dejar de disparar su rifle. Ahí su compañero Araam le contestó.

Araam: ¡De alucine tío! Aunque mucho me temo que el enemigo ha empezado a enviar híbridos contra nosotros.

Andros: Y me temo que la cosa se va a poner peor, ya que los radares detectan más presencia híbrida por el lugar.

Informaba también Andros desde un puesto de control avanzado donde desde ahí, miraba desde un monitor la presencia enemiga.

Vasslik: Híbridos. Justo lo que faltaba.

Decía con fastidio el águila por el hecho de tener que lidiar con híbridos. Mientras tanto, en las calles donde defendía Araam y su equipo, tenían una intensa batalla contra la repentina aparición de híbridos.

Un fornido soldado minotauro armado con una ametralladora pesada, disparaba centenares de balas mientras caían cientos de casquillos al suelo resultado de los disparos. Así hasta que varias púas lo atravesaron y cayó al suelo muerto, justo al lado donde estaba Araam llevando una sólida armadura de combate y una ametralladora pesada.

El minotauro salió de detrás de la barrera pesada de metal que usaba de cobertura, para disparar a los híbridos corredores que venían hacia su posición. Araam disparó balas y balas logrando abatir a algunos, hasta que se quedó sin munición.

Araam: ¡Maldición!

Maldijo el minotauro a la vez que volvía a ponerse a cubierto. Del arma hizo salir una bayoneta y con ella atravesó por el estomago a un híbrido corredor que pasó justo por encima suyo y luego lo tiró al suelo donde este muerto, comenzó a desintegrarse.

Unos híbridos murciélagos volaban por el cielo, lanzando bolas de ácido hacia la posición de Araam donde el minotauro tuvo que saltar para evitar los disparos. En el suelo vio como los soldados que estaban con él, iban retrocediendo sin dejar de disparar sus armas.

Soldado: ¡Nos han cortado el paso! ¡Retirada!

Ordenaba uno de los soldados donde éste y los otros fueron retrocediendo.

Araam: ¡Denegad esa orden! ¡Resistid!

Trataba de ordenar Araam, pero los soldados fueron atravesados por varias púas acabando con ellos. Araam veía eso, hasta que notó temblores bajo tierra sobre su posición y por ella emergió un híbrido serpiente, a la vez que derribó a Araam contra el suelo.

El híbrido serpiente mirando a Araam, disparó varias púas contra él. El minotauro rápidamente giró para evitar las púas donde se clavó en una barricada de metal, pero lo que no pudo evitar es que el híbrido serpiente se lanzara hacia él y tratara de clavarle una de sus garras hoz en él. Araam logró agarrar la hoz con su mano a centímetros de su cara.

Araam: Ni te creas que voy a dejar que me pinches como si fuese una brocheta de carne.

Decía desafiante Araam, alzando su mano libre y con ella dar un fuerte puñetazo al rostro del híbrido que lo tiró al suelo, quedando el híbrido noqueado. Araam parecía que se había librado de todo peligro, hasta que inesperadamente otro híbrido serpiente se abalanzó sobre él y trataba de morderlo con sus dientes.

Araam empleaba sus manos para evitar el mordisco, mientras el híbrido serpiente alzaba una de sus garras con intención de atravesarlo, hasta que un disparó le arrancó la garra de cuajo, haciendo que el hibrido gruñera de dolor y luego mirase al origen del disparo, haciendo que otro disparo le atravesada la cabeza donde ésta explotó.

El híbrido muerto, cayó sobre Araam antes de desintegrarse. Luego mirando al origen del disparo, vio a nada menos que a White Shield empuñando un potente rifle de energía.

Unicornio: Hola, Araam. Oímos que estabais en problemas y vinimos a ayudar.

Decía el unicornio con una sonrisa, mientras Shadow Black y Medic bajaban a la posición de Araam para ayudar a levantarse.

Medic: No es la hora de echarse la siesta, Araam.

Bromeaba la pony médico.

Shadow: Tenemos un enemigo que derrotar.

Completaba con tono serio el bat pony. Araam viendo a sus viejos amigos de la patrulla, sonrió mientras decía.

Araam: Ja, ja, ja ¡Malditos hijos de mala madre! Como me alegro de veros por aquí.

Mikki: Llegamos justo cuando estabais en plena batalla.

Contestaba Mikki que apareció volando junto con Fire White. Lucia que también estaba, asomándose por una barricada para observar el campo de batalla, les informó al grupo.

Lucia: Amigos. Odio ser portadoras de malas noticias, pero mucho me temo que esos bichos están un tanto inquietos.

Decía esto la dragona robot, viendo como toda una manada de híbridos corredores avanzaban a toda velocidad hacia su posición. Araam con tono serio, les comentó al grupo.

Araam: Os agradezco el rescate, chicos. Solo espero que no vengáis solos.

White: Amigo Araam. Nosotros nunca venimos solos en una batalla.

Respondía el unicornio, mientras por encima de ellos pasaron varias naves exploradoras, donde de inmediato empezaron a disparar sus misiles antimateria, matando a cientos de híbridos corredores en sus potentes explosiones. También aparecieron colosos purificadores, donde con sus potentes haces láser, incineraban vivos a los híbridos que sobreviviesen a la primera salva de los exploradores.

Araam: Vaya. Veo que venís con juguetes nuevos.

Comentaba sonriente el minotauro, viendo como aparecían naves matriz y por ellas teletransportaban tropas purificadoras. Blue Star sonriendo, le comentó al minotauro.

Blue Star: No solo eso. También te tenemos una sorpresa que seguro que te gustará.

Araam: ¿Una sorpresa?

Antes de obtener respuesta, de un haz de teletransporte surgió nada menos que la máquina de combate, el Odin. Araam se quedó mirando este último con la boca abierta y con expresión de total sorpresa.

Araam: No puede ser...Es...El Odín...

Decía el minotauro que estaba con expresión entre sorpresa y alegría, al volver a ver la enorme máquina celeste que una vez tuvo la oportunidad de manejar y usarla durante el incidente con Legión*.

 *** Ver "Cap 26 Operación Odín" de mi fanfic "El Retorno de la Patrulla Harmony".**

Mikki: Mi hermano pensó que te gustaría la idea de volver a conducir el Odín.

Araam: ¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta!

Decía el minotauro a punto de echarse a llorar de alegría. Así hasta que Ayi escuchando todo desde el comunicador, le dijo a éste.

Ayi: Que te oigo desde aquí, amigo. Contrólate, que desde aquí puedo oír como se te cae la baba.

White: Bueno, Araam ¿Quieres conducirlo un rato?

Araam: Eso no lo dudes, amigo.

La cabina del Odín se abrió y White Shield ofreciendo pie a Araam, de un lanzamiento le llevó hasta la cabina, donde el minotauro se subió a ella y tras cerrar la cabina, se puso manos a la obra.

Araam: Je, je, je. Que comience la acción.

Decía el minotauro, empezando a mover a la enorme máquina en dirección al enemigo. Ahí el minotauro se puso a disparar sus armas, logrando destruir a varios enemigos.

Mientras caminaba Araam con el Odín, con sus enormes pies aplastó un coche amarillo con dos líneas negras en medio.

Araam: ¡Lo siento, Bumblebee!

Bromeaba el minotauro sin parar en su caminata. Un soldado de la federación que era un pastor alemán, al ver el coche, exclamó.

Soldado: ¡Tío! ¡Mi coche! ¡Acababa de pagarlo!

El grupo veía como Araam iba arrasando las filas enemigas gracias al Odín.

Phantom: Parece que se lo pasa bien con el Odín.

Blue Star: Es como un reencuentro entre viejos amigos.

White: Bueno, chicos. Nosotros nos toca ayudar a defender la ciudad. Así que nos dividiremos para cubrir más terreno y con las tropas purificadoras, iremos defendiendo la ciudad.

Explicaba el plan el unicornio. Mikki estando de acuerdo con él, comentó.

Mikki: Buena idea. Y además usaré unas de las nuevas habilidades que tengo desde hace tiempo.

Decía esto la alicornio, sacando de su armadura un anillo azul oscuro con zafiros azules. Ahí se colocó el anillo en su cuerno y nada más hacer eso, alzó la voz.

Mikki: ¡Shark Bankai!

Su fénix se fusionó con su compañera, solo que ahora la armadura era diferente.

Ahora Mikki llevaba una armadura que parecía estar hecha de escamas de metal azul oscuro. De su casco la salían unos dientes de metal en la zona de la cara y una aleta de metal en la espalda. La Stellar Blade adoptó un filo como si tuviera dientes.

Medic: Vaya, Mikki. Veo que has decidido emplear el anillo de Blue Shark.

Mikki: Pues sí, amiga. Y como ves, me luce muy bien.

Bromeaba la alicornio mientras posaba con su armadura, haciendo reír al grupo.

White: Bien. Ahora que estamos todos listos, vamos a unirnos a la lucha.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Mientras tanto, en la gran nave nodriza de la Jerarquía, estaba Kamal Re'x, observando la batalla que se formaba en el espacio junto con Nufai.

Kamal: Así que los de la patrulla y su ejercito, han llegado al planeta ¿Cierto?

Nufai: Así es, mi señor. Esos de la patrulla siempre están incordiando en todo y así uno no puede trabajar en paz para ganarse su sueldo, je, je, je.

Respondía el nefasto alíen traidor a su amo. Ahí se escuchó otra voz.

¿?: Cierto que la patrulla ha intervenido, pero aun así, podemos sacar provecho de esto con el nuevo artefacto del amo.

Kamal Re'x dando la vuelta para mirar al origen de aquella voz, dijo.

Kamal: Espero que ese artefacto de tu amo funcione, me estoy arriesgando mucho con atacar un planeta controlado por la federación. No quiero arriesgarme a perder muchas tropas.

Le comentaba el líder de la Jerarquía, que era consciente que atacar un planeta que está bajo la protección de la federación, podría provocar que la federación interestelar enviase una gran flota a detenerlos. Nufai tratando de calmar a su amo, le dijo.

Nufai: Tranquilo, amo. No olvide que tenemos los tanques de clonación que nuestro benefactor nos ofreció. Así que no importa las perdidas que suframos, siempre los podremos reponer.

Kamal: ¡Eso ya lo sé, idiota! Pero de muy poco sirve que tengamos muchos soldados, si no tenemos material suficiente para construir armas o vehículos para ello.

Decía molesto Kamal Re'x ante el comentario de su subordinado. La misteriosa figura que hablaba con ellos le comentó.

¿?: No os preocupéis. Cuando el artefacto empiece a funcionar, yo y mis híbridos nos ocuparemos de la federación e incluso de la Patrulla Harmony. Ahora adiós.

Dijo la figura misteriosa, desapareciendo de la misma oscuridad de donde provino. Kamal Re'x volviendo a mirar por el cristal la batalla, se sentía intranquilo.

Kamal: Espero que ese plan suyo salga bien. Porque de lo contrario, cuando venga al federación y su gran flota, tendremos serios problemas.

Comentaba el alíen, con expresión seria y preocupada.

Volviendo a la capital, en medio de un grupo de aliegionarios y condenados, iban dos gatas furiosas y peleonas, con ganas de patear a cientos de traseros alienígenas.

Maya: ¡Tomad esto, malditos bichos feos!

Decía Maya que armada con unas katanas, iba despedazando a los enemigos, cortando brazos o piernas e incluso la cintura completa, matando a más de uno.

Shaona: Maya, querida. No te lleves tú sola todo. Comparte un poco sí quieres que este matrimonio nuestro funcione.

Bromeaba la gata a su esposa, mientras ésta armada con unas pistolas, iba disparando a los enemigos. Maya sin dejar de despedazar enemigos, la respondió con una sonrisa.

Maya: Lo siento, querida. Ya sabes que me emociono mucho cuando peleo contra el enemigo.

Shaona: ¿Más que cuando estamos las dos en la cama?

Bromeaba Shaona, haciendo reír a ambas gatas. Justo en ese momento, apareció unos infectores donde de inmediato, comenzaron a atacar.

Maya: ¡Cuidado, Shaona!

Maya sin perder tiempo, saltó sobre Shaona para apartarla de la trayectoria del rayo de plasma de unos de los infectores. Unos soldados con lanzacohetes disparó una salva de cohetes, logrando derribar a algunos y hacerlos caer sobre otros.

Maya y Shaona rodaron por el suelo hasta finalmente detenerse, quedando Shaona tumbada boca arriba, con Maya encima suya boca abajo estando frente a frente.

Shaona: Maya, querida. Ahora no es un buen momento. Que ahora hay mucha gente mirando.

Bromeaba la gata a la otra, donde ambas sonrieron con cierta malicia. Ahí uno de los infectores iba a disparar contra éstas, hasta que unos misiles impactó en la máquina y destruirla en el proceso.

Bit: ¿Necesitáis ayuda, Maya, Shaona?

Preguntaba el robot grifo que descendían volando hasta llegar a la posición de ambas gatas. Maya y Shaona al ver al robot, se alegraron de verlo.

Maya: Vaya, Bit. Hola.

Shaona: Nos alegramos de verte de nuevo, amigo.

Unos condenados avanzaban, hasta que apareció Medic armada con la Phantom Lance cayendo sobre ellos y ahí golpeando de forma incesante con dicha arma a éstos, comentó a las gatas.

Medic: Hola, chicas. Espero que no os importe que nos unamos a la fiesta, ahora que parece animadilla.

Lucia armada con la Espada del Infierno, partió en dos a un tanque de fase.

Lucia: Ahora que está una profesional aquí, no hay nada del que preocuparse.

Decía la dragona, para acto seguido lanzar un potente chorro de fuego contra las tropas enemigas. Maya viendo la escena, se puso a hablar con el grupo.

Maya: ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? Por un momento temí que faltaríais a la fiesta y os quedaríais sin pastel ya.

Bromeaba la gata con el grupo. Medic bloqueando con su arma el intento de golpear de un aligeionario con la culata del arma, haciendo un barrido de piernas para derribar al alien y luego clavar su arma en el estomago para acabar con él, le respondió a la gata.

Medic: Las cosas a su tiempo, mi felina amiga. Tuvimos que organizarnos para enviar nuestras fuerzas.

Nada más decir eso, varios predator aparecieron, disparando sus armas de energía contra el enemigo. También varias unidades vigilantes como devastadores se unieron a la lucha para acabar con el enemigo, los vigilantes con sus cuchillas de energía y los devastadores con sus armas pesadas de energía disparando centenares de balas.

Shaona: Parece que os habéis traído amigos nuevo.

Comentaba la otra gata, observando los robots purificadores que de inmediato se pusieron a atacar al enemigo. Bit ahí la contestó.

Bit: Son los Purificadores. Se unieron hace poco a nosotros en nuestra lucha contra las fuerzas de Arek.

Maya: Purificadores ¿Eh? Interesante.

Comentaba la gata, observando como los robots purificadores estaban acabando con las tropas enemigas, mientras los predator exterminaban con sus armas a los rezagados.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Vasslik estaba en lo alto de un edificio y con su rifle, manteniendo a raya a las tropas de la Jerarquía.

Ayi: ¡Sigue así, Vasslik! Que los tenemos a raya.

Le animaba el conejo, saltando de un lado a otro, atravesando con su espada la cabeza de un brute que pasaba por ahí haciendo rugir de dolor. Luego el conejo saltó para dejar libre a un tanque de la federación que de un disparo de energía, atravesó el pecho al brute, matando así al alíen.

Ayi: Uno menos.

Vasslik seguía disparando, hasta que vio algo y tuvo que saltar para esquivar unos disparos de plasma dirigidos hacia él y que volaron el edificio. Ahí es cuando vio a un caminante de producción donde centró su vista en él.

Vasslik iba volando con sus alas, esquivando los disparos de la enorme máquina donde parecía haberse ensañado con él.

Vasslik: Vaya. Parece que esa cosa la ha tomado conmigo.

Comentaba el hombre águila, esquivando y tratando de disparar su rifle contra los puntos vulnerables del enorme caminante. Por desgracia, una simple bala no podría atravesar las potentes protecciones que tenía el caminante que le seguía disparando sus cañones de plasma.

Ayi: ¡Te cuidado, Vasslik! Como te acierte, te dejarán como un pollo frito y dudo mucho que pudieran comerciar tu carne por no pasar el control de calidad y de sanidad.

Bromeaba en parte el conejo, a la vez esquivando los disparos de unos condenados. Vasslik mirando en parte feo al conejo, le respondió.

Vasslik: Mira tú que gracioso.

El caminante seguía disparando, hasta que unos rayos de energía impactaron en su parte frontal, haciendo que retrocediera.

El águila y el conejo miraron en la dirección donde provenían los disparos y ahí vieron una nave nodriza, siendo ésta acompañada por varios portanaves y tempestades.

Vasslik: Vaya. Así que nos ayuda el ejercito celeste. Ahí veo una de sus naves nodrizas que usan.

Ayi: Eso parece, pero esa nave nodriza y sus naves tienen un tono diferente. Muy plateado la verdad.

Completaba el conejo al ver que el diseño de las naves celestes eran un tanto diferentes a las que usa el imperio. Ahí los portanaves enviaron sus interceptores, que de inmediato atacaron tanto al caminante como a los enemigos. Las naves tempestad concentraron el fuego en el caminante, logrando hacerle varios daños.

Nuevas tropas de la Jerarquía se aproximaban hacia la posición de Ayi, hasta que un gran muro de hielo les cortó el paso.

Ayi: Ese hielo ¿Ghost?

Phantom: No exactamente.

El conejo se giró y ahí vio a nada menos que a Phantom, armado con unas garras de tigre blanco. Ayi al verlo, sonrió y dijo.

Ayi: Hombre. Sí es uno del equipo "B" de la patrulla ¿Qué hay, viejo?

Preguntaba bromeando el conejo con el pony fantasma. La barrera de hielo se rompió en pedazos por el disparo de un tanque de fase, permitiendo a las tropas de la Jerarquía avanzar.

Phantom: Ya hablaremos luego. Ahora debemos ocuparnos del enemigo y nada mejor que con mis Garras del Cero Absoluto.

Decía el unicornio, mientras sus garras se cubrían de hielo y de inmediato se lanzó contra el enemigo donde no tardaron en disparar contra él. Phantom esquivaba los ataques y una vez que ha llegado hasta éstos, comenzó a golpear con sus garras y con cada ataque, los congelaba por completo. Ayi al ver atacar al pony fantasma, le dijo.

Ayi: ¡Eh! ¡No te los cargues a todos! ¡Déjame alguno para mí!

Le pedía Ayi donde de inmediato se unió al unicornio a combatir contra las tropas de la Jerarquía. Mientras tanto, Vasslik apoyaba a las tropas purificadoras con su rifle contra el caminante.

Vasslik: Vamos. Es hora de hundir a esa cosa.

Decía el hombre águila, hasta que de repente pasó una estela negra que golpeó en una de las protecciones del caminante, destruyendo dicha protección y revelando su núcleo de refrigeración. Acto seguido surgió un rayo eléctrico que impactó en dicho núcleo haciendo que reventara en pedazos.

Vasslik: ¿Y eso?

Shadow: ¿Necesitas ayuda, pajarraco?

Preguntaba apareciendo nada menos que Shadow. Vasslik viendo al bat pony, sonrió a la vez que le contestó.

Vasslik: Nada que yo no pudiera controlar, murciélago. Je, je, je. Por cierto. Bonita arma.

Señalaba el águila a los extraños brazaletes que tenía el bat pony en sus brazos, donde de ellos surgían unas cuchillas de un metro. Shadow mostrando sus armas, le contestó.

Shadow: Son las Time Shadown y tiene algunas funciones, aparte de partir en rodajas al enemigo.

Vasslik: ¿Cómo cuáles?

Antes de obtener respuesta, el caminante disparó sus rayos de plasma a su posición. Vasslik lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado, pero Shadow estaba en trayectoria de dicho disparo.

Vasslik: ¡Shadow! ¿Qué haces? ¡Apártate!

Trataba de advertirle el águila, hasta que en ese momento, las armas de Shadow brillaron y el bat pony se desplazó como una estela hacia otro lado, esquivando así el ataque con facilidad. Aquello llamó la atención del águila.

Vasslik: Pero ¿Qué has hecho?

Preguntaba confundido el águila ante lo que había hecho el bat pony. Shadow entrecruzando sus garras, le contestó.

Shadow: Es una de las habilidades de mis Time Shadow. Puedo hacer unos saltos en el tiempo y así evitar amenazas.

Vasslik: ¿En serio? Que interesante. No me vendría mal una de esas.

Comentaba divertido el hombre águila. El caminante pese a ser atacado por las tropas purificadores, no había renunciado a atacar y destruir Vasslik y a Shadow, hasta que un enorme rayo eléctrico golpeó al caminante que lo dejó temporalmente paralizado.

Blue Star: Centraos en el enemigo en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo charlando.

Les hablaba Blue Star a éstos, que estaba en el suelo, armada con una alabarda tipo japonesa, pero con dos filos en forma de relámpagos. Vasslik al verla, la saludó.

Vasslik: Mira tú. La paladín Blue Star ¿Qué tal, preciosa? Por cierto. Bonita arma.

Bromeaba el águila con ésta, mientras la yegua con tono serio, le comentó a éste.

Blue Star: Es la Alabarda del Trueno. Y es mejor que te concentres, porque esa cosa aun sigue en pie.

Respondía la paladín y efectivamente, el caminante aun volvía para atacar de nuevo. Shadow con sus cuchillas, la dijo a su compañera.

Shadow: Tranquila. Yo puedo ocuparme de éste.

Decía el bat pony, donde empleando el poder de las cuchillas, se desplazó a gran velocidad por alrededor de las últimas protecciones del caminante, debilitando sus defensas con cada ataque de dichas cuchillas.

Blue Star tras ver como su compañero debilitaba dichas defensas, alzó su arma y de ella surgió un rayo que fue hacia el cielo, para luego descender en forma de cuatro grandes relámpagos que golpearon y destruyendo las últimas y ya debilitadas protecciones del caminante, exponiendo así sus cuatro núcleos de refrigeración.

Ahora sin protección alguna, las naves tempestad concentraron el fuego en dicho núcleos donde los destruyeron al instante, haciendo que el caminante empezara a sufrir fallos y explosiones internas.

Vasslik: Ahora presiento que habrá buenos fuegos artificiales.

Bromeaba el águila, para acto seguido ver como el caminante finalmente le estalló en un lateral y cayó duramente contra el suelo.

Blue Star: Por fin cayó el caminante.

Comentaba la paladín. Shadow Black y Vasslik reuniéndose con ella, la dijeron.

Shadow: Sí. Ahora solo falta acabar con el resto.

Vasslik: Que no son pocos precisamente.

Comentaban ambos, mientras veían como por casi toda la ciudad iban más caminantes atacando la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, Araam desde el Odín, estaba causando estragos en el enemigo con sus potentes cañones y misiles.

Araam: Ja, ja, ja. Tío. Había casi olvidado lo divertido que era pilotar este cacharro.

Decía emocionado el minotauro, mientras destruía tanques de fase, infectos e incluso platillos volantes. Mikki partiendo en dos un platillo con su espada dentada, miraba al minotauro y ahí no pudo evitar comentar.

Mikki: Es como un niño grande.

Bromeaba ésta, mientras en lo alto de un edificio, había una figura oscura acechando a Mikki.

¿?: Ahí está je, je, je. Si la elimino, el amo me recompensará con creces.

Comentaba la figura oscura donde sin dudarlo siquiera, saltó a gran altura con intención de atacar a Mikki.

La yegua que estaba partiendo en dos otro platillo, percibió el peligro y rápidamente se apartó haciendo que su misterioso atacante pasara de largo y se estrellara contra la parte inferior de un edificio.

Mikki: ¿Quién va ahí? ¡Identifícate!

Exigía Mikki, mirando al lugar donde se estrelló su misterioso atacante. Una risa perversa fue lo primero que escuchó.

¿?: Je, je, je. No hay duda que eres hermana de Mike Bluer. Has sabido esquivar bien mi ataque.

Ahí es cuando Mikki lo vio. Era un híbrido con forma de pantera, pero con cabeza de perro o lobo y cola alargada. Tenía dos extraños anillos de metal en sus patas. Nada más verlo, la alicornio comentó.

Mikki: Como no. Un híbrido. Y bien feo que eres.

Híbrido: Me llamo Anubias y soy uno de los híbridos elegidos de Arek el Absoluto.

Se presentó el híbrido conocido como Anubias. Mikki mirando con expresión confundida al híbrido, le preguntó.

Mikki: ¿Te llamas Alubias? ¿Y eres de la clase de alubias blancas o pintas?

Preguntaba Mikki, aunque en realidad solo le estaba tomando el pelo al híbrido. El híbrido elegido al escuchar como le llamó, la contestó furioso.

Anubias: ¡Soy Anubias, maldita! ¡No te atrevas a insultarme!

Mikki: Bueno, bueno. Tampoco te pongas así. No es culpa mía si tu nombre suena más a alubias que otra cosa. Y dime ¿Te sueles tirar muchos cuescos por un casual?

Seguía bromeando la alicornio, haciendo enfadar mucho más al híbrido donde la clavó una mirada asesina y ahí la alzó la voz a ésta.

Anubias: ¡Maldita! ¡Ahora sí que te pienso matar de forma horrible!

Anubias furioso, sacó las anillas que tenía en sus patas y las lanzó contra Mikki. La yegua se apartó esquivando dichos anillos, donde uno la cortó parte del flequillo.

Dichos discos seguían su camino hacia unos edificios, donde los cortó por la mitad todos éstos con una facilidad pasmosa. Aquello impresionó a Mikki.

Mikki: Vaya. Esas cosas sí que cortan bien.

Comenta la alicornio al ver con que facilidad pasmosa había cortado con dichas anillas dichos edificios. Anubias riéndose perversamente, la decía a ésta.

Anubias: Ja, ja, ja. Como ves, mis anillas pueden cortar lo que sea. Tienes suerte de haberlo esquivado a la primera, porque de lo contrario, serías pony partida. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el híbrido con pose de superioridad. Mikki mirando al híbrido, le respondió.

Mikki: Ya veo. Lo malo es que te has quedado sin ellas ahora.

Decía Mikki con aire de haber descubierto el fallo del ataque del híbrido. Sin que ésta lo viera, Anubias miraba de reojo como sus anillas volvían por donde vinieron, con Mikki en su camino. El híbrido emulaba una sonrisa perversa ante ello.

Anubias: Mis anillas acaban siempre dando en el blanco.

Justo en ese momento, Mikki fue atravesada por una de las anillas que la había cortado por la mitad.

Anubias recuperando sus discos, estaba a punto de celebrar que había acabado con una poderosa enemiga de su amo, hasta que vio que las dos mitades de la yegua se habían convertido en agua para sorpresa del híbrido.

Anubias: ¿Cómo? ¿Se ha convertido en agua?

Mikki: Un clon de agua ¡Filo Tiburón!

Respondía apareciendo nada menos que Mikki con su Stellar Blade dentada, dando un potente tajo contra Anubias donde el híbrido al verla, intentó protegerse con sus anillas. El ataque de Mikki fue tan fuerte que hizo retroceder a gran distancia al híbrido a cierta distancia.

Anubias: Veo que eres hábil, pequeña.

Mikki: Je, je, je. Me entrenó bien mi hermano y mis amigos como maestros.

Respondía con una sonrisa la alicornio, mientras empuñaba su espada. El híbrido armado con sus anillas, la respondió de forma amenazante.

Anubias: No importa. Cuanto te mate, el amo me recompensará con creces.

Mikki: Tú inténtalo y descubrirás que no soy tan fácil de matar.

Le respondió desafiante la yegua, mientras Anubias se lanzó a por ella con intención de partirla en dos con sus anillas y Mikki se lanzó también hacia él con su espada. Ahí ambos chocaron sus armas, provocando un estridente sonido de impacto.

Mientras tanto, Araam junto con vehículos blindados de la federación, estaban haciendo limpieza por una de las calles de la ciudad.

Araam: Sí, señor. Como digo yo siempre. Las armas más grandes son siempre de lo mejorcito.

Decía el minotauro que estaba disfrutando como un niño desde el Odin. El minotauro seguía arrasando formaciones enemiga con los potentes cañones del gran caminante, hasta que escuchó un extraño ruido que lo alertó.

Araam: ¿Y ese sonido?

El minotauro pudo ver que en el cielo empezaba a revolverse y una gran grieta dimensional se abrió en ella. Por dicha grieta emergió una enorme esquirla del vació que fue descendiendo hasta llegar a la ciudad.

Araam: Eso...Sí. Nos hablaron de eso. Una esquirla del vacío que crea ese loco de Arek ¿Qué hará eso ahí?

Comentaba el minotauro. En ese momento, sintió que la esquirla empezaba a brillar y justo en ese momento, surgió una onda psionica roja que cubrió por toda la ciudad.

Araam: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba el minotauro en el momento que la onda le alcanzó a éste. En ese instante, Araam sintió que no podía mover un músculo.

Araam: ¿Qué me pasa?...No me puedo mover...

El minotauro trataba de moverse, pero no podía. Sentía como una especie de parálisis por todo su cuerpo. No solo él, las tropas de la federación estaban también paralizadas e incapaces de mover.

Mikki que estaba luchando contra Anubias, se quedó también paralizada sin poder moverse.

Mikki: ¡Ahhh..! ¡No me puedo mover!

Decía Mikki siendo incapaz de moverse. Anubias que se había detenido, miraba a la alicornio con una sonrisa perversa.

Anubias: Por supuesto que no. Je, je, je.

Ayi estaba paralizado, justo enfrente de un grupo de tropas de la Jerarquía, lo curioso es que estos últimos también estaban paralizados. Shadow Black que no parecía afectado por la parálisis, se acercó al conejo para verificar su estado.

Shadow: Ayi ¿Qué pasa?

Ayi: No lo sé...Por alguna razón no me puedo mover.

Shadow: Ni tú ni nadie. Parece que todo el mundo se ha quedado paralizado.

Ayi: ¿Y por qué a ti no te afecta? Ahora que me fijo. Phantom y Blue Star tampoco parecen afectarles.

Preguntaba el conejo al bat pony. Shadow mirando a su alrededor donde efectivamente, todos estaban paralizados e incluso las naves de ambos bandos estaban en el cielo completamente quietos. Los únicos que se podían mover eran Shadow y los otros robots y el ejercito purificador.

Shadow: Supongo que solo afecta a los eres orgánicos. Yo como los chicos y las tropas purificadoras al ser máquinas, no nos afecta.

Vasslik: Pues que suerte. Porque me siento como una estatua flotante.

Respondía con ironía el águila que estaba en posición de disparo, apuntando con su rifle a un brute que alzaba sus fauces con intención de devorarlo. El águila estaba flotando como si una fuerza invisible lo estuviera manteniendo. Blue Star de un salto atrapó a Vasslik y lo llevó lejos del brute para ponerlo a salvo. En ese momento, recibieron una transmisión de Andros.

Andros: ¡Chicos! ¿Me oís? ¡Cambio! ¡Y no me refiero a que me cambiéis dinero!

Maya: Te oímos, Andros.

Shaona: Como podemos.

Respondía ambas gatas igual de paralizadas como el resto de las tropas tanto aliadas como enemigas. Lucia cargó con ellas para alejarlas del peligro. Andros ahí se puso a hablar.

Andros: Me oís. Muy bien. Escuchadme todos. Por lo visto, esa esquirla del vacío desprende un tipo de frecuencia psionica que afecta al sistema nervioso de todo ser orgánico que haya por alrededor. Yo como estoy ahora en la flota en el espacio, me he librado, aunque vosotros no tanto.

Explicaba el joven dragón. Ahí Araam preguntó.

Araam: Eso no explica por que las naves están flotando en el cielo si nadie las puede pilotar.

Andros: Eso parece. Por lo visto, también afecta al sistema de gravedad de las cosas que estén por el aire. Eso explicaría porque las naves no caen.

Medic: Eso último sí que es una explicación muy extraña. Ni siquiera creo entenderlo bien.

Comentaba la ninja médico, observando como un aliegionario paralizado, estaba a punto de disparar a un soldado de la federación. Ahí Medic apartó al soldado para salvar de ser alcanzado por el posible disparo del soldado enemigo.

Andros: Ésta onda afecta a ambos bandos y se va en un rato.

Araam: Bueno. Si el enemigo tampoco nos puede atacar, no nos tenemos que preocupar de que nos ataquen mientras no podamos movernos.

Comentaba el minotauro, sintiéndose aliviado al no tener que preocuparse por ataques sorpresa. Andros que no estaba de acuerdo, le contestó.

Andros: Me temo que sobre eso, va a haber un problema.

Maya: No me digas ¿Qué problema es?

Antes de obtener respuesta, se oyeron varios rugidos y sonidos amenazantes que no pasó desapercibida para el grupo.

Andros: Que la onda no afecta a los híbridos.

Vasslik: ¡No fastidies!

Contestó molesto el águila al ver que efectivamente, los híbridos no parecía afectarles en absoluto las ondas psionicas creadas por la esquirla y avanzaban hacia las tropas paralizadas para acabar con ellas.

Shaona: ¡Oh, no! ¡Nos van a matar!

Decía alarmada la gata al ver que los híbridos los iban a atacar, pero justo antes de ser alcanzados por los híbridos, los purificadores llegaron para atacar a los híbridos y cubrir a sus aliados.

Bit: No os preocupéis. Nosotros os cubriremos.

Aparecía volando Bit, donde disparó centenares de misiles contra los híbridos que se dirigían hacia las tropas aliadas, acabando con la mayoría de éstos. Los vigilantes, devastadores y varios tanques de asedio, eliminaban a los más fuertes de los atacantes híbridos.

Maya: Muy oportuno.

Shaona: Muchas gracias por cubrirnos.

Agradecían ambas gatas, mientras Medic atravesando con su Phantom Lance por debajo de la garganta de un híbrido asediador, tras sacar su arma y luego caer de pie al suelo mientras el híbrido se desintegraba, las respondió con una sonrisa.

Medic: Para eso están los amigos.

Mientras tanto, Mikki estaba completamente paralizada y sin poder moverse. Anubias caminando por alrededor de ella como una animal al acecho, con una perversa sonrisa la comentaba a ésta.

Anubias: Je, je, je. Que fácil me pone esto. Acabar fácilmente con una de los mayores enemigas del amo y no tengo que hacer casi nada, salvo rebanar el cuello con mis cuchillas.

Mikki: ¡Cobarde! Te aprovechas que no me puedo mover para tratar de eliminarme. Todo porque no tienes agallas para enfrentarte a mí cara a cara, maldito alubias maloliente.

Le reprochaba la alicornio con desprecio al híbrido. Anubias riéndole perversamente, a la vez que ponía una de sus anillas bajo el cuello de la yegua, la dijo a ésta.

Anubias: Como dijo una vez aquel antiguo servidor de Arek, Darkus creo que se llamaba. Quienes juegan limpio, mueren.

Anubias apartó su arma y la preparó para degollar a Mikki. Justo cuando iba a lanzar su ataque, un rayo surgió directo hacia el híbrido, donde por poco no le dio.

White: ¡Aléjate de mi amiga, engendro!

Mikki: ¡White Shield!

Exclamó Mikki toda feliz de ver a su amigo White Shield apareciendo para salvarla. El unicornio estaba con su meca armadura lobo, usando los patines de sus patas para patinar nada menos que por la pared de un edificio y ahí pegar un salto, donde en el aire disparó desde los brazos armados unas balas de energía directas al híbrido. Anubias empleó sus anillos para desviar los disparos dirigidos hacia él.

Una vez en el suelo, White Shield patinó hasta estar al lado de Mikki y ahí sacar su Escudo de Triunfo para proteger de cualquier posible ataque hacia su amiga. Ahí el unicornio queriendo asegurarse el bienestar de su amiga, la preguntó a ésta.

White: Mikki ¿Estás bien?

Mikki: Sí. Ahora sí. Muchas gracias, White Shield.

Agradeció la alicornio con una sonrisa al haber sido salvado por su amigo. White Shield mirando a ésta, la devolvió la sonrisa mientras la decía a la alicornio.

White: No hay de que, Mikki. Y aparte de eso, porque de no hacerlo, tu hermano me mataría.

Bromeaba el unicornio, haciendo reír a la alicornio por el comentario. Anubias mirando a éstos, les dijo molesto.

Anubias: ¡Me da igual que no haya acabado con esa alicornio ahora! ¡Os mataré a los dos y punto!

Amenazaba el híbrido. Justo en ese momento, los efectos de la esquirla del vació desaparecieron, permitiendo a todo ser orgánico moverse de nuevo.

Mikki: Puedo moverme de nuevo. Bien. Ahora a machacar a ese tipo.

Decía de forma amenazante Mikki, empuñando su espada y más que dispuesta a machacar al híbrido.

White: Estoy contigo en eso, Mikki.

Respondía el unicornio, sacando de su escudo, una cuchilla dorada en la parte superior.

Anubias: Aquí os espero, malditos.

Mikki y White Shield se prepararon para combatir, mientras el híbrido lanzó sus discos contra ambos. Ahí Mikki trató de advertir al unicornio.

Mikki: Cuidado, White Shield. Esos discos son enormemente afilados.

White: Descuida.

El unicornio interpuso su escudo delante, recibiendo éste los discos. White Shield hacía fuerza en su escudo para resistir el ataque, aunque no impedía ser poco a poco arrastrado por la fuerza de los anillos. Mikki ahí se puso detrás de él y empleando su enorme fuerza, ayudó a White Shield a aguantar el ataque e incluso devolver los discos hacia Anubias, donde el híbrido las recuperó en el aire.

Mikki: Ahora nuestro turno ¡Modo Depredador!

Alzó la voz Mikki en la última parte, donde sus cascos delanteros surgieron dos cuchillas. Acto seguido, la alicornio avanzó a toda velocidad hacia delante en posición donde estaba Anubias. El ataque fue tan veloz que el híbrido apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse con sus anillos y la fuerza del impacto fue tal, que mandó volando a éste por la fuerza del choque y atravesó varios edificios en el proceso.

White: Buen ataque, Mikki.

Mikki: Gracias. Aunque la principal pega es que una vez lanzada, no puedo ir hacia atrás, como les pasa a los tiburones, vamos.

Explicaba la yegua. Anubias surgió de los restos derruidos de la pared y mirando furioso al dúo, les gritó a éstos.

Anubias: ¡Ahora sí que me habéis enfurecido!

En ese momento, el híbrido empezó a correr a una velocidad endiablada donde Mikki y White Shield no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y pasó entre ellos a la vez que les hacía unos leves cortes superficiales en sus cuerpos, donde habría sido mortal si no hubiera sido por la armadura tiburón de Mikki y la meca armadura de White Shield.

Anubias no se detuvo y corriendo hacia una pared, saltó sobre ella para tomar impulso y luego de pared en pared, fue saltando para luego atacar al grupo con sus anillos afilados.

Mikki y White Shield tenían que defenderse con sus armas de los veloces ataques del híbrido que parecían venir de todas partes.

White: Parecía tonto, pero al final es más peligroso de lo esperado.

Mikki: Sí. Tenemos que ocuparnos de él rápido.

Anubias se lanzó de nuevo hacia ellos, hasta que White Shield logró interceptarlo con su Escudo de Triunfo y luego empujarlo para alejar de ellos.

Anubias: Je, je, je. De momento nos os defendéis mal, pero me pregunto que pasará tras otro ataque de la esquirla.

Decía el híbrido con una sonrisa perversa y como había predicho, la esquirla volvió a emitir otra onda psiónica, paralizando a todo ser orgánico, salvo a los híbridos. Una vez más, los robots y los purificadores tendrían que cubrir a sus compañeros.

White: Mikki ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba el unicornio por el estado de la alicornio. Mikki tratando de hablar, le respondió.

Mikki: Más o menos...Pero me temo que no podré ayudarte...

White: No te preocupes, amiga. Tú descansa mientras yo te cubro.

La decía le unicornio para tranquilizarla y que no se preocupara. El híbrido Anubias en cambio, tenía otras ideas en mente.

Anubias: Je, je, je. Veamos si realmente puedes cubrir a tu amiga como juras que harás.

Decía esto el híbrido, lanzando sus dos anillos a toda velocidad hacia Mikki. White Shield con su Escudo de Triunfo, se preparó para proteger a Mikki pasara lo que pasara.

Mientras tanto, la patrulla junto con las tropas purificadoras, se encargaban de proteger a sus amigos y a las tropas de defensa de la federación de los ataques de los híbridos, al mismo tiempo que aprovechaban para eliminar a tropas de la Jerarquía que estaban de paso.

Shadow: ¡Vamos! ¡A acabar con el enemigo!

Alzaba la voz Shadow Black que con sus armas especiales, realizaba saltos en el tiempo para ir atacando a varios platillos de la Jerarquía, o para eliminar a murciélagos híbridos y dragones híbridos. Los cazas purificadores volaban por el cielo, disparando sus misiles contra las aberraciones híbridas. Algunos de los cazas adoptaban su forma bípeda para con sus potentes ametralladoras de energía, ir barriendo filas de híbridos pequeños.

Clive: ¡Vamos, soldados! ¡Purifiquemos al enemigo!

Ordenaba Clive a las tropas que iban avanzando, acabando con las paralizadas tropas de la Jerarquía y ocupándose de los híbridos más pequeños. Los híbridos grandes se ocupaban Phantom y Blue Star.

Phantom se enfrentaba a un híbrido dragón que trataba de carbonizarlo con su aliento de fuego. El pony fantasma con sus garras de tigre, lanzó un golpe cargado de hielo contra dichas llamas, haciendo que se congelaran. Luego de un salto, se lanzó hacia el híbrido y con un golpe de sus garras, lo congeló al instante. Luego de otro golpe, el híbrido cayó en pedazos.

Blue Star con su arma, creaba rayos que electrocutaba a los híbridos, mientras era cubierta por un grupo de devastadores dirigidos por la adepta purificador Talis.

Talis: Adelante. Nosotros te cubrimos.

La decía la robot purificador, mientras ésta disparaba desde el cañón de energía de su brazo y los devastadores disparaban sus potentes armas contra varios híbridos enormes. Blue Star agradeció la ayuda.

Blue Star: Gracias, chicos. Se agradece la ayuda.

Tras esquivar un ataque de un híbrido con forma de erizo y tigre, para luego atravesarle la cabeza con su lanza, recibió una transmisión entrante.

Blue Star: Aquí Blue Star ¿Quién llama?

 **Insertar música de guitarra.**

Swan: Aquí Swan, muñeca. Espero no llegar tarde a la fiesta.

Se escuchaba la voz de Swan por el comunicador de Blue Star. Ahí la yegua le respondió.

Blue Star: Ah, Swan ¿Qué quieres? Ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupada.

Decía la yegua mientras atravesaba con su lanza al pecho de un híbrido lobo con partes de león y ahí lo electrocuto. Ahí escuchando reír al minotauro desde el comunicador, la contestó éste.

Swan: Oh, ya veo, encanto. No te preocupes. Precisamente al enterarnos de que teníais algo de lío por allí, el grandullón y yo nos dirigíamos hacia vuestra posición para echaros una garra.

Blue Star: Espera, Swan. Hay algo que debes saber.

No tuvo tiempo de avisar al minotauro en cuanto vio aparecer la Mega Base por el cielo en plena batalla.

Swan: Bien, grandullón. Ahora tenemos que...¡Ahhh..!

Gritó el minotauro al sentirse de repente paralizado.

MB: ¿Qué te ocurre, Swan?

Preguntaba la IA de la gran nave. El minotauro incapaz de moverse como la mayoría de las tripulación orgánica que estaba repartida en la gran nave, le contestó.

Swan: Algo raro para, no me puedo mover.

Blue Star: Es lo que he tratado de decirte, Swan. La esquirla del vació emite una onda psionica que paraliza a todo ser orgánico que haya cerca.

Le explicaba la paladín al minotauro, mientras este último asintiendo, dijo con sarcasmo.

Swan: Lo que faltaba. Parece que te tengo que dejarte a ti a cargo de todo, grandullón.

MB: No te preocupes, Swan. Me puedo ocupar perfectamente de esto, ya que más del 90% de la nave está bajo mi control.

Medic: Aquí Medic. Chicos. Debéis saber que la onda afecta tanto aliados como a enemigos, salvo a los robots y a los híbridos donde a estos últimos no les afecta la onda. Por lo que hay que cubrir a los aliados mientras dure los efectos de la onda. Además, la onda no es permanente. Suele desaparecer con el tiempo antes de lanzar un nuevo ataque.

Les avisaba Medic a través del comunicador del puente. Swan y Mega Base al escuchar eso, comentaron.

Swan: Ya veo. En tal caso, habrá que destruir esa esquirla.

MB: Por supuesto, Swan.

La onda desapareció, liberando a todo ser orgánico de sus nefastos efectos y reanudando la lucha. La Mega Base lanzó capsulas de desembarco donde cientos de tropas mecánicas se unieron a la lucha contra el enemigo.

Los cazas estelas y cruceros de batalla surgidas de Mega Base, se dirigían hacia la esquirla para destruirla y así acabar con sus efectos, aunque estaba ésta defendida por varios caminantes de producción y ensamblaje e incluso un caminante científico.

Maya: ¡Vamos! ¡Acabemos con esa esquirla de una maldita vez, porque ya me está hartando!

Decía la gata avanzando a toda velocidad, acuchillando, deslizando, saltando, pateando, decapitando, abofeteando e incluso patear en partes delicadas a todo enemigo que se encontraba por el camino, mientras Shaona la seguía disparando con sus armas a todo enemigo que se pudiera acercar a su compañera y esposa.

Medic: Lo haremos, Maya. Destruiremos esa esquirla de una vez por todas.

Las tropas aliadas iban avanzando cada vez más a la esquirla, donde se les unió el equipo de Araam con el Odín.

Araam: Hora de hacer limpieza ¡Fuego de Artillería!

Decía el minotauro, activando los enormes cañones de artillería del Odín y ahí disparar una enorme salva contra las tropas enemigas, donde barrió un montón de ellas.

Araam: Ja, ja, ja. Me encanta este cacharro.

Se jactaba el minotauro, hasta que la esquirla volvió a lanzar otra onda que paralizó a todo el mundo de nuevo.

Araam: ¡Otra vez no, maldita sea!

Maldecía el minotauro al no poder moverse de nuevo.

Lucia: Tranquilo, minotauro. Estamos a punto de llegar a la esquirla.

Medic: Al menos no tenemos que preocuparnos de que nos ataquen los caminantes, ya que éstos están también paralizados.

Decía la pony médico para aliviar tensión, pero inesperadamente aparecieron varios dragones híbridos como enormes roc híbridos y varias némesis híbridas, todos éstos lanzando sus ataques contra el grupo.

Medic: Creo que hablé demasiado.

Blue Star: ¡A todas las tropas! ¡Disparar vuestras armas contra los híbridos y si tenéis oportunidad, disparar contra la esquirla!

Las tropas purificadoras y mecánicas disparaban sus armas contra los híbridos, mientras Lucía y Bit volaban en dirección hacia la esquirla para tratar de destruirla, pese a que su tamaño era comparable a la de una montaña.

Lucia: Bueno, grifo. Nos corresponde a nosotros destruir la esquirla.

Bit: Probabilidades de destruir una esquirla de ese tamaño, considerable.

Lucia: Bueno. Quien no lo intenta, no gana.

Respondía sonriente la dragona para sonar optimista. Ahí ambos atacaron la esquirla, Lucia con su espada o llamas azules de sus garras, mientras Bit empleaba unas cuchillas de energía proveniente de sus brazos o misiles. Pese a sus ataques iniciales, apenas lograban hacer daño a la enorme esquirla y de inmediato tuvieron que alejarse para evitar los ataques de varios híbridos voladores.

Swan: ¡Aquí Swan! ¡Dejad paso, que el grandullón se encarga de barrer esa cosa!

Avisaba Swan pese a estar paralizado, aun podía comunicarse con el grupo, donde Bit y Lucia veían como la Mega Base cargaba un enorme cañón de energía y apuntando a la esquirla.

Lucia: Muy bien, confiamos en ti, grandullón.

Decía Lucia al robot, mientras Mega Base la contestaba.

MB: Podéis contar conmigo.

Swan: ¡Fuego!

La Mega base disparó un potente rayo de energía que fue directo hacia la esquirla donde la dio de lleno. Dicha esquirla comenzó a agrietarse y finalmente explotar en pedazos, anulando por completo los efectos psiónicos de la zona.

MB: Esquirla neutralizada.

Swan: Por fin me puedo mover. Buen trabajo, grandullón.

Los caminantes que estaban antes paralizados, comenzaron a atacar a las tropas aliadas.

Ayi: Dejaos las felicitaciones para luego, ahora debemos ocuparnos de esas cosas con patas.

Decía Ayi a la vez que esquivaba los disparos de varios condenados.

Araam: El "Saltos Locos" tiene razón ¡A Dar caña!

Completaba Araam, disparando sus cañones contra los caminantes.

Mientras tanto, Mikki que había recuperado la movilidad, se unió con White Shield que iba combatiendo contra Anubias.

Mikki: ¡Rayo Burbuja!

Mikki disparó un rayo azul con burbujas de colores por alrededor en dirección hacia el híbrido. Anubias hizo un ágil salto para tratar de esquivar el ataque, pero White Shield lanzando una de sus látigos dentados, le atrapó de una de sus patas.

White: No tan rápido, amigo.

El unicornio tiró del látigo para poner al híbrido en trayectoria del rayo, recibiendo éste todo el impacto y estrellarlo contra un edificio cercano.

White: Buen ataque, Mikki.

Mikki: Gracias, White Shield.

Comentaban ambos sonrientes. Anubias surgiendo de las rocas, miró al dúo y les alzó la voz furioso.

Anubias: ¡Ya me habéis hartado! ¡Ahora sí que pienso asegurarme de que os destruyan! ¡Kamal Re'x! ¡Manda uno de tus kaijus al planeta, ahora!

Ordenaba el híbrido y pocos segundos después, un meteorito surgió del cielo, estrellándose en una parte de la ciudad.

En el lugar del impacto, surgió un kaiju con forma reptiliana de seis patas, con púas en la espalda como un erizo y una larga cola. El híbrido soltó un rugido y ahí comenzó a destruir los edificios.

Anubias: Je, je, je. Que os divirtáis, adiós.

Mikki: ¡Eh! ¡No te vayas, miserable!

Mikki intentó detenerlo con un rayo, pero el híbrido desapareció en un haz de luz antes de que lo alcanzara el rayo.

White: Mikki. Tenemos problemas más grandes ahora mismo y nunca mejor dicho.

La decía el unicornio, viendo como el kaiju iba destruyendo la ciudad.

Mikki: Nuestros amigos están ahora ocupados en la batalla. Red Heart y yo nos ocuparemos de esto. Tú ve a ayudar a los otros en la batalla.

White: Mikki. No puedes hacer esto tú sola.

Mikki: No estaré sola, White Shield. Red Heart estará conmigo. Además, puedo contar con Mega Base si las cosas se complican.

Le contestaba la alicornio con una sonrisa de confianza. White Shield no quería dejar sola a Mikki con aquel monstruo, aunque era cierto que ahora mismo la batalla contra la Jerarquía aun no había terminado. Al final cedió ante la petición de Mikki.

White: Está bien, pero ten cuidado, Mikki.

Mikki: Lo tendré, cielo.

Dijo esto la yegua, guiñando un ojo al unicornio y yendo volando de allí. White Shield viendo irse a la alicornio, no pudo evitar comentar con una leve sonrisa.

White: Como se nota que es igual que su hermano. Tan decidida y a veces cabezota.

El kaiju seguía destruyendo la ciudad, hasta que una flecha de energía le impactó en la espalda, llamando así la atención. Luego el kaiju se giró y ahí vio a Red Heart en su forma dragón guerrera y empuñando su arco.

Mikki: Bien, bicho feo que pareces un erizo. Es hora de darte una importante lección sobre no destruir cosas ajenas.

Red Heart: Apoyo a mi compañera en eso. Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno.

Red Heart convirtiendo su arco en unas cuchillas, avanzó hacia el kaiju. Ahí el monstruo viendo a la robot, lanzó desde su espalda varias agujas en su dirección.

Mikki: ¡Cuidado!

Red Heart parando, trató de hacerse a un lado para esquivar las púas, aunque algunas la dieron en el pecho.

Mikki: ¿Estás bien, Red Heart?

Red Heart: Sí. Solo han sido unos daños leves.

El kaiju lanzó de nuevo otro ataque de púas. Esta vez, Red Heart estaba preparada y avanzó a la vez que desviaba con sus cuchillas las agujas del kaiju. Una vez cerca, la robot pegó una voltereta donde con sus cuchillas le hizo varios cortes mortales en el cuello y espalda del kaiju, haciendo rugir de dolor a la criatura. Una vez al otro lado, Red Heart iba a atacar de nuevo, pero el kaiju la dio un coletazo que la derribó contra un edificio.

El kaiju iba a atacar de nuevo con sus púas a Red Heart que estaba sentada en el suelo, hasta que apareció de golpe Mega Base en su forma robot y dando un potente puñetazo al rostro del híbrido que lo tiró al suelo.

Mikki: Mega Base.

Dijo Mikki, alegrándose de ver al gran robot, donde ahí lo vio levantar con ambas manos al kaiju por encima de su cabeza y lanzarlo contra un edificio. Luego el gran robot ayudando a Red Heart a levantarse, las preguntó a ambas.

MB: ¿Estáis bien las dos?

Mikki: Sí. Lo estamos.

Red Heart: Muchas gracias por echarnos un cable, Mega Base.

MB: De nada.

Ambas chica sonrieron (al menos Mikki, ya que Red Heart en su forma robot no puede emular expresión alguna, pero la intención cuenta ¿No? XDD). El kaiju se levantó furioso y lanzó infinidad de púas en cantidades mayores, impactando todas éstas contra ambos robots y causando daños.

Swan: Vaya. Parece que ese especie de erizo se ha enfadado.

Mikki: Habrá que darle un escarmiento. Red Heart, Mega Base ¿Listos para una combinación?

Preguntaba la alicornio a ambos robots, donde ahí éstos respondieron.

Red Heart: Por supuesto, Mikki.

MB: Estamos listos.

Mikki: Entonces en marcha ¡Modo Mega Base Fuego Carmesí!

Nada más alzar la voz en eso último, Red Heart se desprendió en piezas y se combinó con Mega Base a modo de armadura como lo haría Golden Heart. Solo que en color rojo Carmesí.

Mikki: Ahora sí que estamos listos para pelear.

Decía toda confiada Mikki, mientras Mega Base Fuego Carmesí chocaba sus puños rojos, creando unas chispas rojas en el proceso. El kaiju al verlo, lanzó sus dardos de nuevo, donde impactaron todas contra el nuevo robot, pero ninguna le hacía el más mínimo efecto.

Mikki: ¡Puño de Fuego Rubí!

Mega Base alzó su brazo derecho, mientras su puño era rodeado por un fuego rojo rubí y ahí golpeó al kaiju en toda la cara, mandando a volar a gran distancia.

Mikki: ¡Joyas Rubí!

Mega Base entrecruzó sus brazos mientras éstos brillaban, para luego alzar los brazos y lanzar infinidad de gemas de rubí que impactaron todos contra el kaiju, causando más daños a éste.

El kaiju furioso, cargó contra Mega Base a la vez que lanzaba sus púas contra él. El monstruo tenía intención de placar contra el gran robot, pero Mega Base aparte de no afectarle las púas, desde sus cañones disparó unos rayos color rubí que aparte de destruir las púas lanzadas, causaban fuertes daños al kaiju en cuanto recibió los disparos.

Mikki: Bien. Hora de pelar a este erizo y que se guarde las agujas para coser ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Sable Rubí!

 **Música Finisher**

Mega Base extendió el brazo hacia delante y de su mano se materializaba una espada hecha de rubí. Luego con dicha espada, dibujaba un circulo en el aire mientras el kaiju estaba parado y observando al robot gigante.

Mikki: Adiós, bicho feo.

Red Heart: Saluda de nuestra parte a los otros kaijus feos y malolientes que derrotamos antes.

Decían ambas chicas, mientras Mega Base tras terminar el círculo, lanzó un tajo vertical de arriba abajo, partiendo en dos al kaiju.

El kaiju rugía de dolor, mientras su cuerpo desprendía chispas eléctricas y finalmente explotar en pedazos.

Mikki: Esto es una Mega Victoria.

Celebraba la alicornio al igual que Red Heart.

Desde la gran nave nodriza, Kamal Re'x observaba como iba desarrollando la batalla y no a su favor, debido a los nuevos aliados que llegaron.

Nufai: Mucho me temo que las cosas no van demasiado bien, mi señor.

Le comentaba el alíen a su señor. Kamal Re'x sin apartar la vista de la batalla espacial entre sus tropas contra las tropas purificadoras y de los defensores del planeta, respondió.

Kamal: Eso ya se nota. Maldición. Esto no puede ponerse peor ya.

Nada más decir eso, sonaron las alarmas de la gran nave.

Kamal: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Exigió saber Kamal Re'x y ahí uno de los condenados de la tripulación, le respondió con tono de preocupación.

Condenado: ¡Mi señor! ¡El ejercito de la federación ha llegado!

La expresión de Kamal Re'x pasó a una de total sorpresa al escuchar eso.

Kamal: ¿Qué? ¡Maldición! Ahora sí que las cosas se van a complicar de verdad.

Centenares de naves de la federación junto con sus cazas, aparecieron y de inmediato empezaron a disparar sus potentes armas contra las naves principales de la Jerarquía, provocando fuertes daños o destruyéndolas.

En la ciudad sitiada, se veía por el suelo las sombras de las grandes naves y del cielo surgieron infinidad de disparos que bombardeaban al enemigo, ocasionando enormes daños.

Maya: La flota de la federación ha llegado.

Ayi: Ya era hora.

Decían la gata y el conejo al ver las grandes naves de la federación atacando al enemigo.

Desde la nave nodriza, Kamal Re'x estaba viendo como la mayor parte de su flota estaba siendo destruida.

Kamal: ¡Maldición! ¡Retirada general! ¡Rápido!

Ordenaba el alíen y ahí las naves de la Jerarquía abandonaron el lugar mediante un salto espacial, dejando a las tropas que tenían en tierra a su suerte.

Sin el apoyo de sus grandes naves, las tropas rezagadas de la Jerarquía eran fácilmente eliminadas por las tropas aliadas. Tras varios minutos de intensas batallas, finalmente lograron destruir al enemigo.

Ahora con la ciudad en calma, aunque gran parte de ésta destruida por las tropas de la Jerarquía, la patrulla y el grupo de Alquimia pudieron reunirse y ponerse al día de todo.

Shaona: Muchas gracias por la ayuda, amigos.

Vasslik: Sí. La verdad es que si no hubieseis aparecido tras los ataques de la esquirla esa, posiblemente seriamos pasto de los híbridos.

Agradecían éstos al grupo.

Mikki: No hay de que, amigos.

Medic: Ya sabéis que siempre ayudamos a nuestros amigos.

Ayi: Cosa que se agradece. Y nos alegramos de veros de nuevo, amigos.

Araam: Aunque no estaría mal que la próxima vez, fuera en alguna situación algo más tranquila. Sin una batalla a muerte por medio, je, je, je.

Bromeaba el minotauro en la última parte, mientras ahí Lucia le comentó a éste.

Lucia: No prometemos nada, minotauro.

Araam: Que es Araam ¿Tanto te cuesta acordarte de mi nombre, bonita?

Lucia: Amigo. Salvo nombres de dragones, los demás nombres de otras especies me parecen demasiado raros y complicados para recordarlos.

Respondió la dragona, haciendo reir a todos.

Maya: Aun así, nos alegramos de volver a veros a todos.

Mikki: Igualmente, Maya.

Decían ambas amigas para luego darse un abrazo.

Shadow: De todos modos, como está de destrozada la ciudad.

Comentaba el bat pony, observando el estado de la ciudad. El grupo ahí asintió.

Vasslik: Desgraciadamente, así es. Mucho me temo que tardará mucho en recuperarse.

Comentaba el águila, no muy optimista en que la ciudad se fuera a recuperar pronto. Mikki con total tranquilidad, le respondió a Vasslik.

Mikki: No hay por qué preocuparse. Tenemos a Mega Base aquí con nosotros. Solo tiene que enviar robots de reparación y la ciudad se recuperará ¿Verdad, grandullón?

Comentaba Mikki a la vez contactando desde su comunicador con la Mega Base que estaba ya en su forma nave. El gran robot ahí la respondió.

MB: Por supuesto, Mikki. No me supone problema alguno.

Shaona: Se agradece la ayuda.

Maya: Es verdad.

Comentaban ambas gatas sonrientes. Ahí el grupo se puso a charlar para ponerse al día de todo, ignorando por completo que una gran amenaza estaba surgiendo no de fuera, sino de dentro de la propia Cybros.

En una base de datos purificador, una código rojo de datos empezaba a extenderse poco a poco.

¿?: Sí, je, je, je. Ahora ha llegado el momento. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el extraño programa corrupto, a la vez que se iba expandiendo sobre el mapa de datos.

Volviendo con el grupo. Éstos alegremente seguían poniéndose al día de sus cosas, hasta que White Shield recibió una comunicación de Cybros.

White: Aquí White Shield ¿Qué ocurre, maestro Clonarion?

Preguntaba el unicornio y en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Clonarion donde lucía preocupado.

Clonarion: ¡Amigos! ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Inexplicablemente ha aparecido un...!

No pudo terminar la frase, porque la comunicación se cortó. Aquello extrañó a White Shield mientras trataba de volver a contactar con Clonarion.

White: Maestro Clonarion ¡Maestro Clonarion! No responde.

Andros: ¿Qué ocurre, White Shield?

Preguntaba el joven dragón. White Shield mirando el grupo con actitud seria, respondió.

White: Algo ocurre en Cybros y presiento que no será nada bueno.

Decía esto el unicornio, mientras su vista se centraba en el cielo donde por el espacio estaba Cybros donde algunas luces rojas empezaron a aparecer en la gran nave y una risa siniestra se hacía eco en ella.

Continuara.

No olvides comentar.

 **La mayoría conoceréis a éstos personajes de anteriores fanfics, pero por si acaso, leed el fanfic** **Federación de Seguridad Interestelar de S.W.A.T. or Team Wild para mayor información.**

 **Y gracias a Heron por dejarme usar a sus personajes para mi fanfic.**

 **El anillo de Shark es creación de Draizen. Haciendo referencia al capítulo 16 de su fanfic "ESPECIALES"**

 **Actualmente he terminado de revisar y corregir mi fanfic Lucha por la Igualdad. Por si a alguien le interesa echarle un vistazo.**


	55. Virus Blackgate 1º Parte

**Virus Blackgate 1º Parte**

Tras recibir la llamada de Clonarion, la patrulla junto con el Equipo Alquimia, fueron a Cybros para ver que pasaba. Una vez dentro y tras bajarse de la nave de transporte que los trajo, el grupo conversaba.

Shaona: Vaya ¿Así es el interior de Cybros?

Preguntaba la gata, observando el gran interior de la gran nave arca, donde podía ver centenares de zonas de producciones, creando nuevos robots purificadores. Vehículos de combate, grandes bases de datos donde centenares de personalidades convertidas en IA se iban almacenando.

Ayi: Hay que reconocer que este sitio es enorme. Casi podría hacerse pasar por un planeta colonial.

Vasslik: Sin duda, mola este sitio.

Maya: Es verdad.

Comentaba el grupo Alquimia, admirando el gran lugar.

White: A ver si lo entiendo, maestro Clonarion ¿Dices que un virus ha entrado en los sistemas?

Preguntaba White Shield al maestro Clonarion a través del comunicador. El robot purificador ahí le respondió.

Clonarion: Así es. Ha empezado a infectar desde dentro de Cybros y poco a poco he ido perdiendo el control de la nave arca. Si esto sigue así, pronto ya no tendré el control.

Informaba el maestro Clonarion al grupo. Ahí Blue Star preguntó.

Blue Star: Lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo ha logrado colarse un virus aquí en la nave desde fuera? Se supone que tiene potentes cortafuegos para estos casos.

Clonarion: Lo ignoro. Debe haber encontrado alguna forma de entrar sin ser detectada. Lo más extraño, es que este virus parece inteligente.

Shadow: ¿Qué quieres decir con que es un virus inteligente?

Preguntaba el bat pony ante lo que dijo el maestro Clonarion.

Clonarion: Dicho virus actúa como si tuviera mente propia e incluso se las ingenia para evitar los cortafuegos o defensas de la nave y así seguir infectando. Nunca vi nada igual.

Araam: Inteligente o no, tú déjame a mí que me lo encuentre y lo frió a tiros.

Decía el minotauro armado con una gran ametralladora pesada, más que listo para entrar en acción.

Mikki: Bueno. No hay que preocuparse. Solo hay que eliminar el virus y ya está ¿No?

Comentaba la alicornio, tratando de sonar optimista. Ayi cruzados de brazos, comentó.

Ayi: Y según tú, listilla ¿Cómo logramos eliminar el virus ese?

Clonarion: Quizás yo pueda ayudar con ello.

Respondía la voz de Clonarion a través del comunicador. Ahí un nodo de control de datos se abrió y por ella emergió un transporte, parecido al que la patrulla usó para liberar Cybros por primera vez.

Medic: Un transporte purificador como el que usamos la otra vez.

Comentaba Medic al observar el transporte.

White: Me imagino que es lo más lógico, ya que usamos uno parecido hace tiempo.

Comentaba también el unicornio. El maestro Clonarion volvió a hablar con ellos.

Clonarion: Tenéis que usar este transporte para eliminar el virus que infecta los sistemas de la nave.

Phantom: ¿Solo eso? No parece tan difícil.

Clonarion: El problema, es que se tiene que eliminar el virus desde cuatro terminales diferentes que están repartidos por esta zona.

Phantom: Ya me extrañaba a mí tanta facilidad.

Decía ahora el pony fantasma, al ver que la cosa no iba a ser tan sencilla.

White Shield acercándose al transporte que se encargaría de eliminar el virus a través de los terminales, comentó.

White: Muy bien. Cuanto antes empecemos, mejor.

¿?: Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Aurana y será un placer trabajar con vosotros.

Habló de repente el transporte con una voz femenina, asombrando al grupo ya que ninguno se esperaba que dicho transporte pudiera hablar.

Fire White: ¡Anda! No me digas que puede hablar.

Decía el fénix, sorprendido de ver hablar al transporte.

Aurana: Sí puedo hablar. Me encomendaron la misión de ayudaros en la eliminación del virus que infecta toda Cybros.

Se explicaba el transporte , cuya voz sonaba tranquila como educada.

Shaona: Pues mucho gusto, Aurana.

Maya: Y bonito nombre, Aurana.

Aurana: Muchas gracias, chicas.

Agradeció la IA Aurana a las gatas por el cumplido. White Shield ahí dijo.

White: Mucho gusto, Aurana. Espero que nos ayudes en nuestra misión.

Aurana: Lo haré, White Shield.

Lucia: Muy bien ¿Y dónde tenemos que ir primero?

Preguntaba la dragona. Aurana ahí respondió a la pregunta de Lucia.

Aurana: El primer terminal está aquí mismo de nuestra posición. Justo enfrente de nosotros.

Todos miraron en la dirección indicada por Aurana y ahí vieron el primer terminal. Un especie de acceso de datos donde podría caber perfectamente el transporte Aurana para acoplarse una vez terminada de purificar el terminal.

Ayi: ¿Ahí mismo? Vaya. Esto llamo yo facilidades. Je, je, je.

Comentaba alegremente el conejo al ver el primer terminal tan cerca.

White: Bien. En tal caso, no perdamos más tiempo. Vamos.

El grupo escoltó Aurana donde el transporte iba flotando a unos metros del suelo. Cuando llegaron al primera terminal, el transporte se colocó delante de dicho terminal y mediante un haz de datos, comenzó la fase de eliminación del virus.

Aurana: Comenzando eliminación de virus. Durante este tiempo no podré moverme. Así que necesitaré que me protejáis.

Decía Aurana sin dejar el proceso de eliminación del virus. Vasslik tranquilamente la respondió.

Vasslik: Tranquila, nena. Nosotros te cubrimos. Además ¿Qué podría atacarnos aquí en la gran nave? Sinceramente, esta va a ser la misión más fácil de nuestras vidas. Je, je, je.

Decía el águila, presintiendo que iba a ser una misión sencilla. Justo en ese momento, un rayo negro salió de la nada en dirección al grupo.

Mikki: ¡Cuidado!

Advirtió Mikki y todos se agacharon para esquivar el rayo.

¿?: Ja, ja, ja. No creáis que os será tan fácil eliminar mi virus. Ja, ja, ja.

Se escuchaba una risa burlona y perversa que llamó la atención del grupo.

Maya: ¿Quién habla?

Medic: No tengo ni idea.

Comentaban éstas. Lucia sentía que había escuchado aquella voz antes.

Lucia: Creo que he oído esa voz antes. Me resulta enormemente familiar.

¿?: Ja, ja, ja. Seguramente tú eres la única que podía reconocer mi voz, Lucia. O debería llamarte copia barata de Lucia. Ja, ja, ja.

Respondió la risa burlona, a la vez que una misteriosa figura emergía de lo alto de una estructura. Ahí todos pudieron ver que dicha figura era un especie de alicornio robot blanco de aspecto intimidante, armado con afiladas cuchillas en sus brazos. Detrás de él había un aro como los robots purificadores que tienen datos de personalidad descargados en ellos, solo que dicho aro era rojo brillante.

Shadow: ¿Quién es ese?

Blue Star: No me suena de nada.

Lucia al ver al extraño alicornio robot, sus ojos brillaron como de sorpresa y exclamó.

Lucia: ¡Espera! Yo te conozco. Eres ese alicornio malvado que se fusionó con aquel híbrido y quiso destruir Canterlot.

¿?: Ja, ja, ja. Así es. Soy yo, Blackgate. Ja, ja, ja.

Reveló su nombre el alicornio robot. White Shield al oír aquel nombre, dijo.

White: Espera ¿Blackgate has dicho? ¿Eres ese tipo que Mike y los otros conocieron en el mundo de los llamados Caballeros de la Realeza?

Medic: ¿El loco demente que tuvo la horrible idea de fusionarse con un híbrido y convertirse en una autentica monstruosidad?

Completaba también Medic. El grupo conocía la identidad de Blackgate, ya que hace tiempo les hablaron de él. El alicornio robot riéndose malvadamente, lo afirmó.

Blackgate: Ja, ja, ja. Así es. Soy yo. Je, je, je.

Mikki: ¿Cómo has logrado llegar aquí?

Preguntaba la alicornio donde ésta junto con su fénix, se pusieron en guardia. Blackgate ahí se dispuso a explicarse.

Blackgate: Muy simple. Cuando descubrí el nodo de datos de los Purificadores que dejaron en el castillo de Canterlot y supe sobre su tecnología, decidí tratar de hacerla mía. Para ello tuve que hacer una cosa.

White: ¿Qué hiciste, maldito?

Preguntó ahora White Shield, sacando la Espada Omega y activando del arma, una hoja de energía que surgió de ella. Blackgate con una expresión perversa, siguió explicando.

Blackgate: Muy simple digo de nuevo. Cuando estuve fusionado con el híbrido, me fui al nodo de datos purificador y lo infecté, dejando una parte de mi personalidad en dicho nodo. Gracias a ello, pude entrar sin ser detectado en Cybros.

Medic: Claro. Así es como lo hizo. Como el nodo trabaja con datos de personalidad, trató al de Blackgate como una IA más y así es como pasó sin ser detectado.

Decía Medic, deduciendo como había logrado Blackgate colarse en Cybros pese a sus fuertes defensas contra virus o programas dañinos. Blackgate riéndose perversamente, la dio la razón a la ninja médico.

Blackgate: Así es. Admito que no lo tuve fácil. Tenía que actuar con cuidado porque si me descubrían, todo habría sido más difícil. Por fortuna, actuando con mucho sigilo, pude infiltrarme en el gran núcleo de datos de Cybros haciéndome con casi su total control. Muy pronto toda Cybros y su tecnología, serán totalmente mías. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el malvado robot, dando por sentado que Cybros sería suyo. Mikki mirando desafiante al malvado robot, le dijo a éste.

Mikki: No celebres tan pronto, amigo. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos empezando con la eliminación del virus, es decir tú, de los sistemas. Por lo que muy pronto liberaremos Cybros de ti. Como diría mi hermano en situaciones como ésta, te vamos a patear el trasero.

Fire White: Tú lo has dicho, Mikki.

La apoyaba su fénix, mientras la yegua le dedicaba una sonrisa a su compañero. Blackgate dirigiendo su mirada al transporte Aurana donde ésta estaba eliminando el virus de aquel terminal, dijo.

Blackgate: Ya lo veo. Je, je, je. En tal caso, tendré que eliminaros para que no os interpongáis en mis planes.

Decía esto el alicornio robot, sacando unas cuchillas de sus brazos. Ayi sacando unas katanas que llevaba en la espalda, le miró desafiante al alicornio robot y le dijo.

Ayi: ¿Ah, sí? Por si no te has dado cuenta, te superamos en número.

Blackgate: Je, je, je ¿Quién dijo que estaba solo?

En ese momento, la lado de Blackgate apareció un ejercito de robots del mismo modelo que él, solo que éstos no tenían dicho aro como el Blackgate original.

El grupo se puso en guardia al ver a dicho ejercito de robots Blackgate.

Lucia: Amigos, preparaos. Nos va a tocar pelear.

Mikki: Por supuesto, Lucia. Fire White ¡Shark Bankai!

Fire: ¡Marchando!

Fire White se fusionó con Mikki, adoptando así el Shark Bankai.

Blackgate: ¡Ejercito Blackgate! ¡Acabad con ellos!

Ordenó el robot y todas sus copias cargaron contra el grupo con intención de eliminarlos.

Mikki: Shadow, Phantom, Bit. Vosotros ocupaos de defender a Aurana. El resto ocupaos de las tropas de Blackgate. Yo me ocuparé del original.

Decía Mikki empuñando la Stellar Blade en su forma de espada dentada.

Lucia: Yo voy contigo, alicornio. Quizás no conozca a ese alicornio robot directamente, más de lo que sé a través de los amigos de la Lucia original. Aun así puedo ayudar.

Mikki: Como quieras. Será un placer contar con tu ayuda, pero antes una cosa ¡Red Heart!

Mikki llamó a su compañera espiritual y de una luz roja surgió la dragona Red Heart.

Red Heart: Aquí me tienes, Mikki ¿Qué necesitas?

Preguntaba la dragona. La alicornio mirando a su compañera, la respondió.

Mikki: Tenemos que salvar Cybros de un robot loco y sus copias ¿Podrás ayudarnos?

Red Heart: Claro. Eso no lo dudes.

Mikki: Muy bien. Ahora a mi otro compañero ¡Blue Shark!

Nada más decirlo la yegua, una luz azul surgió de la nada y de ella surgió un tiburón de color azul oscuro. De tamaño algo más grande que un tiburón normal. Dicho tiburón estaba flotando en el aire como si en agua estuviera. Aquel tiburón era el compañero espiritual de Mikki mediante el anillo Shark.

Blue Shark: ¿Me llamaba, Mikki?

Mikki: Sí. Como la dije antes a Red Heart, tenemos un montón de robots enemigos que destruir ¿Te sientes con ganas de acción?

Blue Shark: Je, je, je. Por supuesto, Mikki. Presiento que esas cosas serán unos excelentes afiladientes.

Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa el tiburón, mientras chocaba sus prominentes dientes.

White: Bien. Ya está bien de hablar. Hora de entrar en acción.

Mientras Phantom y Shadow Black se encargaban de cubrir a Aurana que estaba purificando el sistema del virus, el resto del grupo se ocupaba del ejercito de Blackgate donde dichos robots sacaban unas afiladas cuchillas de sus brazos.

White: ¡Tomad esto!

White Shield con la Espada Omega en su forma sable, corría hacia los robots negros que le iban disparando mediante unos cañones provenientes de sus brazos, tras esquivar los primeros disparos, el unicornio con su espada comenzó a dar potentes espadazos donde la hoja larga de su arma, partía a montones de éstos.

Maya y Shaona se unieron al unicornio, Maya con sus katanas y con sus grandes reflejos como velocidad, iba esquivando los disparos que los robots realizaban, para luego al cuerpo a cuerpo irlos despedazando. Los robots negros con sus cuchillas intentaron cortarla en rodajas, pero la gata esquivando o bloqueando con sus katanas los ataques, lograba evitarlos y luego contraatacar.

Shaona iba corriendo con unas potentes pistolas en cada garra, disparando hacia las cabezas de los robots y destruirlos así. Esquivando un tajo horizontal de un robot negro, Shaona pegó un enorme bote pasando así por encima de varios robots y en el aire disparando sus armas para acabar con ellos.

Maya: Buenos disparos, mi gatita.

La elogiaba Maya, bloqueando con ambas katana el ataque de sable de un robot enemigo. Shaona girando para de un disparo, acertar en al cabeza de dicho robot enemigo y así liberar a su esposa, la respondió sonriente.

Shaona: Gracias, mi fierecilla.

Más robots Blackgate se dirigían hacia Aurana con intención de destruirla. Algunos realizaban disparos contra ella, disparos que eran bloqueados por Phantom con sus Garras de Tigre y Shadow con su Time Shadow. Mientras éstos combatían contra los robots Blackgate, Aurana ahí les habló a éstos.

Aurana: Quiero avisaros que esto es solo un transporte. No posee armas ni escudos. Por lo que vuestra protección es imprescindible.

Les decía la robot purificador, sin abandonar su tono amable y tranquilo. Shadow partiendo por la mitad a dos robots Blackgate con sus cuchillas, la respondió.

Shadow: Lo entendimos. Haremos lo que esté en nuestros cascos para protegerte. Así que no te preocupes.

Phantom: Para eso estamos.

Completó Phantom, bloqueando con ambas garras de tigre la cuchilla de un robot Blackgate que intentaba atacarle. Ahí Phantom empleando el poder de sus garras, congeló el arma hasta convertirla en hielo puro y como el cristal romperse. Luego Phantom alzando una de sus garras, le atravesó el pecho al robot enemigo y ahí le arrancó el núcleo de energía.

Aurana: Se agradece.

Agradecía la IA del transporte, mientras Shadow y Phantom la seguían protegiéndola de los robots Blackgate.

Araam: ¡Comed plomo!

Araam armado con una enorme ametralladora pesada unida mediante un cable a un mochila llena de munición, disparaba centenares de balas donde iba barriendo de robots Blackgate.

Ayi: ¡Eh, cornudo! No te cargues a todos tú solo, deja alguno para los demás.

Le decía el conejo donde de un salto, atravesó con sus espadas la cabeza y el pecho de un robot Blackgate y tirarlo al suelo con el conejo encima. El conejo aun encima del robot con sus espadas clavadas en él, vio que estaba rodeado por más robots Blackgate que iban hacia el conejo.

Sin perder tiempo, sacó unas pistolas que tenía en su cinturón y a la velocidad del rayo, iba disparando por todo alrededor suyo, acabando con varios robots.

Ayi: Pronto os daréis cuenta que no soy un conejo fácil de cazar.

Decía el conejo sin dejar de disparar sus pistolas, para tras acabarse las municiones de ambas armas, recuperó sus espadas del robot destruido y luego fue corriendo hacia una apertura para escapar, a la vez que daba tajos a todo robot que se encontrase en su camino.

Unos robots blackgate le cortaron el paso, hasta que éstos fueron abatidos por unas cuchillas unidas con cuerdas que atravesaron los cuerpos de dos robots y tirando de ellos, golpeó al resto.

Medic: ¿Necesitas que te echen un casco, Ayi?

Le preguntaba la pony médico, llevando ésta la armadura Gilgamesth puesta y las Phantom Blades. Ayi con una sonrisa, la agradeció la ayuda.

Ayi: No me vendría mal.

Medic sonrió y empleando una de sus técnicas ninja, creó unos clones de agua donde todos éstos fueron a atacar a los robots Blackgates.

Desde lo alto de una estructura, estaba Vasslik con su rifle disparando a los robots que se iban aproximando, para así asegurarse de que no tuvieron refuerzos el enemigo o al menos la mayoría.

Vasslik: Esto es sin duda un estupendo tiro al pato.

Decía el águila con una sonrisa, hasta que vio que estaba siendo rodeado por varios robots Blackgate que estaban volando con sus alas de metal.

Vasslik: Vale. Puede que esto ya sea demasiado y si no salgo de aquí, seré yo el pato a cazar.

Vasslik se preparaba para defenderse, a la vez que veía como los robots se dirigían a por él. Antes de que el águila hiciera algo, unos rayos surgiendo de la nada, impactaron en los robots, haciendo estallar a todos éstos.

Blue Star: Descuida, Vasslik. Yo te cubro.

Le decía Blue Star donde la yegua con su Alabarda Trueno, generaba rayos eléctricos con que destruía a los robots Blackgate. El hombre águila le agradeció la ayuda.

Vasslik: Se agradece, lindura.

Mientras tanto, Mikki junto con Red Heart, Blue Shark y Lucia, iban destruyendo robots Blackgates, mientras Mikki se dirigía hacia el Blackgate original.

Mikki: ¡Toma esto!

Decía Mikki, alzando su espada con intención de partir en dos a Blackgate. El malvado alicornio sacó dos cuchillas de sus brazos que eran más potentes que las copias y con ambas armas entrecruzadas, bloqueó el ataque de la yegua.

Blackgate: Según tengo entendido, tú eres la hermana pequeña de ese condenado Mike Bluer ¿Me equivoco?

La decía el alicornio robot. Mikki sin apartar su arma del robot y con una mirada desafiante, le respondió.

Mikki: Así es. Mike es mi hermano mayor. Veo que le conoces.

Blackgate: Claro que le conozco. Je, je, je. Puede que él antes me arruinara mis planes, pero lo que debes saber, es que yo le derroté en combate. Je, je, je.

La decía el alicornio robot con una risa perversa. Mikki sonriendo como si la hiciera gracia lo que dijo Blackgate, le respondió al robot.

Mikki: ¿En serio? Según tengo entendido, mi hermano te dio una buena paliza hasta reducirte casi a chatarra. Incluso te hizo quedar como un idiota.

Aquel comentario hizo enfadar a Blackgate y desde sus ojos, la disparó un láser donde la yegua tuvo que apartarse para esquivar el ataque.

Blackgate: ¡Maldita yegua! ¡Te voy a matar por esto!

Gritaba furioso el alicornio robot, donde se lanzó contra la yegua y ahí ambos empezaron con un incesante combate de espadas.

Ambos chocaban sus armas entre sí. Aunque Blackgate tenía dos sables, no le resultaba fácil sortear las defensas de la espada dentada que la yegua llevaba consigo.

Mikki: Voy a enseñarte que con la familia no se juega ¡Filo Tiburón!

La espada de Mikki brilló y la hoja dentada empezó a moverse como si una sierra se tratase. De un tajo cortó los sables como si nada para sorpresa de Blackgate.

Blackgate: ¿Pero qué...?

Blackgate usando unos reactores de sus alas, retrocedió a gran distancia y ahí empezó a realizar varios disparos láser desde sus ojos. Mikki volaba en su dirección, desviando los disparos con su espada, logrando avanzar hasta donde estaba Blackgate y tras desviar el último disparo, la alicornio dio un tajo que acertó en los ojos del robot que lo dejó sin visión.

Blackgate: ¡Mis ojos! ¡No veo nada!

Mikki: No te preocupes. Para lo que vas a ver ahora.

Mikki avanzó a toda velocidad hacia Blackgate que aun seguía ciego y ahí le dio un tajo con su espada dentada, donde a modo de motosierra lo fue partiendo por un lado hasta dejarlo a dos mitades y así destruirlo. En el momento que lo hizo, una onda de datos roja surgió del robot destruido.

Mikki: No me extraña que mi hermano hubiera acabado rápido con él. No es gran cosa.

Comentaba la yegua un tanto decepcionada de lo fácil que fue vencer a su enemigo, hasta que la misma onda de datos roja se descargó en una copia robot de Blackgate, haciendo que surgiera el aro rojo en su espalda y las cualidades avanzadas de éste. Dicho robot miró a Mikki y con una risa siniestra, dijo con la voz de Blackgate.

Blackgate: ¿Eso crees, preciosa?

Decía el malvado robot alicornio, disparando un rayo contra Mikki. La yegua al verlo, rápidamente lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado.

Mikki: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Si te acabo de destruir.

Decía la alicornio, sorprendida de ver que Blackgate pese a haber sido destruido, había vuelto. Antes de obtener respuesta alguna, Red Heart que apareció por detrás de Blackgate, lo aplastó con su puño hasta reducirlo a chatarra.

Red Heart: Tranquila, amiga. Ya es historia.

Decía confiada la dragona, hasta que el mismo haz de luces de antes, se introdujo en otro robot Blackgate, emergiendo el Blackgate original una vez más.

Blackgate: Ja, ja, ja. No celebres demasiado rápido la victoria.

Red Heart: ¿Cómo?

Blackgate disparó unos misiles desde su cuerpo que fueron dirigidos hacia Mikki y Red Heart. Mikki convocó un muró de agua y Red Heart lanzó una llamarada contra los misiles para destruirlos.

Antes de que Blackgate atacara de nuevo, Blue Shark que iba bajo el suelo como si agua se tratase y sin dañar la superficie en absoluto, saltó sobre el malvado robot, atrapándolo con sus enormes fauces y volviendo a sumergirse en el suelo para irlo triturando con sus dientes.

Blue Shark: Mmm...Le falta sal.

Decía el gran tiburón para luego tratarse los restos del robot. Por desgracia, aquello tampoco acabó con el malvado alicornio, ya que dicho haz de luces volvió a introducirse en otro robot Blackgate.

Blackgate: Ja, ja, ja. Sigo aquí. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el malvado alicornio. Mikki y Red Heart miraban impresionados como pese a todas las veces que lo destruyen a Blackgate, volvía a aparecer el malvado alicornio en otro cuerpo robot casi al instante.

Red Heart: ¿Cómo es posible? Si ya le hemos destruido tres veces por lo menos ¿Cómo puede seguir vivo?

Mikki: Es una teoría, pero es posible que haya encontrado la forma de descargar sus datos de personalidad como los hacen los purificadores cuando se descargan en una base robótica.

Explicaba la alicornio, sospechando como hizo Blackgate para no morir tantas veces. El malvado alicornio robot la dio la razón.

Blackgate: Ja, ja, ja. En eso has acertado, niña. Se que los datos de personalidad de los purificadores pueden descargarse en cualquier unidad robótica compatible. Cuando me he hecho con casi el control de Cybros, usé la nave para crear mi ejercito de atractivos y poderosos Blackgates, siendo yo el original y por supuesto el más poderoso. Así que no importa cuantas veces me destruyáis. Mientras tenga algún huésped vacío, podré descargarme y luchar siempre. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el alicornio robot, hasta que un disparo le atravesó la cabeza y haciéndola explotar. El autor del disparo fue nada menos que Vasslik que estaba sobrevolando por el aire.

Vasslik: Pues prueba a volver después de eso, mamarracho.

Decía el hombre águila, pero una vez más los datos de personalidad de Blackgate volvieron a descargarse en un cuerpo robot.

Blackgate: ¡Ya he vuelto! Ja, ja, ja.

Decía la malvada IA, disparando un rayo hacia la posición de Vasslik, donde el hombre águila tuvo que volar para esquivarlo. Lucia logró partirlo por la mitad con su espada, pero aun así no sirvió, ya que Blackgate regresó de nuevo mediante otro cuerpo robot.

Lucia: Ese malvado alicornio sigue volviendo.

Blackgate: Sí. Porque yo, Blackgate, soy el original y el más poderoso. No como una condenada mala copia como tú, Lucia.

Respondía el alicornio robot, disparando unos rayos y misiles contra la dragona. Lucia ahí se fue volando siendo perseguida por los rayos y misiles, donde luego de volar por un rato, la dragona se dio la vuelta y girando su espada a modo de molinillo, desvió los disparos a la vez que bloqueaba los misiles.

Ayi: Oye. Esto se supone que es la gran nave de los purificadores ¿No nos podrían echar una mano con su ejercito?

Preguntaba el conejo mientras éste junto con Medic se defendían de los ataques de más robots Blackgate. Ahí el maestro Clonarion escuchando el comentario, le respondió.

Clonarion: Desgraciadamente la malvada IA denominada Blackgate, ha anulado la mayoría de los sistemas. Por lo que de momento no os podremos ayudar ni enviar refuerzos.

Ayi: Pues que bien.

Dijo con sarcasmo el conejo, donde éste y Medic atravesaron a la vez con sus armas a dos robots Blackgate que los iban atacar.

Mientras tanto, Aurana había terminado de purificar los sistemas del primer terminal.

Aurana: Primer terminal purificado.

Decía la IA, donde empezó a flotar e introducirse en el terminal y tras acoplarse, fue descendiendo a cierta altura. Luego de unos minutos, volvió a emerger y desacoplarse de los sistemas del primer terminal.

Aurana: He logrado restablecer parte de los sistemas de Cybros. También he logrado eliminar parte de la influencia de la IA malvada.

Informaba Aurana al grupo. Blackgate notó que había perdido parte de su poder y control.

Blackgate: ¡Maldición! Es verdad. Noto que he perdido parte del control de la nave.

Decía el alicornio robot, sintiendo que había perdido parte del control. Ahí el maestro Clonarion comunicándose con el grupo, dijo.

Clonarion: He logrado recuperar parte del control de la nave ¡Adelante, purificadores! ¡Purificad al enemigo!

Ordenaba el maestro Clonarion y de varias zonas de teletransporte, fueron convocadas centenares de guerreros vigilantes, devastadores, adeptos purificadores y algunas unidades vigorizantes. Entre ellos estaban Clive y Talis que se habían descargado en una unidad vigilante y un adepto purificador, donde este último adoptó figura femenina.

Clive: ¡Hoy es un buen día para luchar!

Talis: ¡Adelante, guerreros! ¡Por el Imperio Celeste!

Las tropas purificadoras avanzaron hacia los robots Blackgate y ahí comenzó un encarnizado combate.

Shadow: Refuerzos, por fin.

Phantom: Ya era hora.

Comentaban ambos sementales, mientras con sus armas y Bit empleando sus misiles, iban destruyendo a más robots Blackgate. Con los refuerzos de camino, el grupo estaba logrando repeler y destruir a los robots Blackgate.

Blackgate: ¡Maldición! Esto me obliga a replantear mi estrategia.

Decía el malvado robot, a la vez que desplegaba sus alas y ahí alzó el vuelo mediante los reactores que éste tenía.

Mikki: ¡Ríndete, Blackgate! No te saldrás con la tuya.

Le decía la alicornio, disparando varios rayos mágicos contra el robot. Blackgate parándose en el aire y mirando a la yegua, la dijo a ésta.

Blackgate: No tengo la más mínima intención de huir, preciosa ¿Creéis acaso que solo me he conformado en crear clones robóticos de mí? Pronto os daréis cuenta que no solo yo he vuelto a la vida en forma de IA.

Dijo esto el robot con una risa malvada, para acto seguido autodestruirse a sí mismo en una explosión y el haz de datos rojo abandonó el cuerpo robótico.

Blue Shark: Ese tipo ha huido. Lastima. Me apetecía morderle un poco más.

Red Heart: No te preocupes, Blue Shark. Algo me dice que lo volveremos a ver dentro de nada.

Araam: Y entonces lo coseré a tiros.

Comentaba el grupo. Ahí Aurana contactando con ellos, les dijo.

Aurana: Aun queda el 75% de los datos corruptos. Tenemos que seguir hasta el siguiente terminal para seguir eliminando.

Clonarion: Si lográis purificar más terminales, podré enviaros más refuerzos para que os ayuden.

Informaba también el maestro Clonarion. Ahora el grupo sabía que purificando más terminales, eliminarían más la influencia de Blackgate en Cybros y obtendrían más refuerzos para combatirlo.

White: Muy bien. Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos hasta el siguiente terminal.

Maya: Sí. Y si nos topamos con más cosas de esas, los haremos pedazos.

Araam: Estoy contigo, nena. Mi arma pide acción y mi armadura batallas.

Mikki: Lo que me preocupa es lo que dijo Blackgate, sobre no solo su IA era lo único que trajo consigo. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Comentaba Mikki, recordando lo que había dicho Blackgate antes de retirarse (o auto destruirse). Shaona mirando a su amiga, la dijo para calmarla.

Shaona: Tranquila, Mikki. Mientras estemos todos juntos, ese loco no tendrá ninguna posibilidad.

Mikki: Cierto. Como dice mi hermano. Cuando estamos todos juntos, nadie nos puede parar.

Respondió Mikki ahora sonriendo. Ahora el grupo escoltando a Aurana, se dirigían hacia el siguiente terminal para purificarlo. Durante el camino, se toparon con varios robots Blackgate más, aunque sin rastro del Blackgate original. Aquellos robots no fueron demasiado problema para el grupo y los iban eliminando con facilidad.

Tras una breve caminata donde el grupo llegó al segundo terminal. Ahí Aurana se acercó a dicho terminal y empezó el proceso de purificación del sistema.

Aurana: Empezando proceso de purificación. Tened paciencia. Esto durará un buen rato.

Decía la IA con tono tranquila y educada. En ese momento un especie de shuriken gigante se dirigía hacia Aurana.

Medic: ¡Cuidado!

Medic realizando un potente salto y empleando sus Phantom Blades, de un golpe desvió el shuriken donde se clavó en una pared. Luego se escuchó la risa malvada de Blackgate.

Blackgate: Ja, ja, ja. Veo que habéis evitado el primer ataque.

Ahí todos pudieron ver a Blackgate, junto con un pequeño ejercito de copias de él mismo. El grupo se puso en guardia al verlo.

Lucia: Ahí está ese malvado alicornio de nuevo.

Mikki: El malvado Blackgate.

Ayi: Blackgate el asesino.

Blue Star: Blackgate el despiadado.

Araam: El Blackgate "cara de nudillos".

Decía esto último el minotauro, haciendo crujir sus puños y deseoso de partirle la cara al malvado alicornio.

Shadow: ¿Has vuelto para que te demos otra paliza, tío feo?

Le preguntaba retador el bat pony con sus cuchillas activas, más que listo para partir por la mitad a Blackgate como a sus copias robóticas. Blackgate riéndose perversamente, respondió.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Como veis, aun tengo ganas de seguir con nuestro juego. Solo que me he traído a unos "invitados".

Vasslik: ¿Invitados?

Preguntaba confundido el hombre águila. Blackgate riéndose malvadamente, respondió de nuevo.

Blackgate: Así es. Dejad que os presente a la nueva Hermandad Asesina 2.0. Ja, ja, ja. En primer lugar a Star Light.

Star Light: Esa soy yo.

Aparecía volando una pegaso robot con un patrón de colores parecido a la Star Light original, con un aro de color rojo en su espalda, revelando que había datos de personalidad en ella. Estaba armada con un enorme shuriken como el que atacó a Aurana. Junto a ella había más robots del mismo tipo que ella.

Blackgate: A Whinter Paint.

Whinter: ¡Mi garras piden muerte!

Apareció un robot lobo blanco con garras enormes con una grandes cuchillas en cada garra, con datos de personalidad descargados en él. Junto con más lobos robots como él.

Blackgate: A Darkwind.

Ayi: ¿Darkwing?

Darkwind: ¡Darkwind, idiota!

Respondió un grifo robot con los mismos colores que el Darkwind y con datos de personalidad descargados en él, a la vez que estaba armado con una enorme hacha que desprendía fuego por alrededor del arma. Junto con varios robots grifos como él.

Blackgate: Y por último a Deadly Thunder.

Deadly: ¡Seréis los primeros en probar mi martillo!

Alzaba la voz un enorme centauro con los mismos colores que el Deadly Thunder original y con datos de personalidad en él, como armado con un enorme martillo capaz de aplastar lo que fuera con ella. Junto a a varios robots como él.

Los cuatro misteriosos nuevos robots aparecieron junto con Blackgate, como sus respectivas copias robóticas.

Bit: Atención. Nuevos enemigos detectados.

Informaba Bit.

Ayi: ¿Y quiénes son esos cuatro payasos que están con ese tipo?

Preguntaba Ayi sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento. La llamada Star Light al escuchar eso, alzó la voz molesta.

Star Light: ¿A quién llamas payaso, imbecil? ¡A los otros quizás! ¡Pero a mí nadie me llama payaso!

Decía molesta la yegua, lanzando otro shuriken gigante hacia el conejo. Ayi se hizo a un lado para esquivar el ataque y Lucia atrapó al vuelo dicho shuriken con su garra, para luego aplastarlo y reducirlo a chatarra.

Mikki: La hermandad asesina. Mi hermano me habló de ellos cuando estuvo en el mundo de los llamados Caballeros de la Realeza. Me aseguró que son unos asesinos muy peligrosos.

Explicaba la alicornio. Blackgate riéndose perversamente, la dio la razón.

Blackgate: Efectivamente, preciosa. Cada uno de ellos son copias de los asesinos originales.

Whinter: ¿A quién llamas copias? Nosotros somos los originales.

Afirmaba el lobo, considerando que él era autentico y no una copia robótica. Ahí Blue Star preguntó.

Blue Star: ¿Y cómo logró crear copias de esos tipos en cuestión?

Blackgate: Muy fácil. Como ya dije antes. Yo infecte el nodo de datos de Cybros que tenían en Canterlot, pero mucho antes de eso, me aseguré de tener una copia de datos de personalidad de mis asesinos y de otros viejos conocidos. Así me aseguraba de tener asesinos leales que me sirvan.

Thunder: Siempre y cuando nos pagues bien y nos permitas vengarnos de los caballeros en cuanto acabemos.

Le decía ahora el centauro.

Blackgate: Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas, Thunder (serán copias, pero son igual de molestos que los originales).

Decía el robot alicornio a la vez que rotaba los ojos ante el comentario del centauro, donde este último creía ser el original.

White: Pese a vuestras intenciones. No lograreis conseguir nada mientras estemos nosotros aquí.

Decía desafiante el unicornio, teniendo aun activa su Espada Omega. El lobo Whinter ahí le respondió.

Whinter: Te ves muy confiado. Será un placer arrancarte el corazón.

White: Inténtalo y me haré un abrigo con tu piel.

Vasslik: Técnicamente no tiene piel, amigo. Es todo robot de metal y no tiene pelaje o piel alguna.

Bromeaba el águila con su amigo. White Shield medio sonriendo, le contestó a Vasslik.

White: Era una forma de hablar.

Blackgate: Basta de tonterías ¡Hermandad asesina! ¡Matadlos a todos!

Ordenó el alicornio robot y los asesinos fueron directos hacia el grupo.

Star: ¡Morid todos!

Alzaba la voz la yegua, lanzando varios shuriken más pequeños contra Medic, Bit y Ayi donde los tres tuvieron que esquivarlo.

Medic: ¡No eres la única que sabe lanzar shuriken!

La contestó desafiante Medic, lanzando sus propios shuriken contra la asesina. La pegaso robot con unas cuchillas que salían de sus cascos, las usó para desviar dichos shuriken.

Star: Veo que tú también manejas bien los shuriken. Veamos quién de las dos logra acuchillar antes a la otras. Ja, ja, ja.

Decía la pegaso robot con una risa psicópata, para luego lanzarse hacia Medic. Ayi y Bit se unieron a la ninja médica y cargaron contra la asesina.

Ayi: Muy segura debes sentirte para lanzarte tú sola contra nosotros tres.

La decía el conejo, empuñando el conejo sus dos katanas. La asesina ahí le contestó.

Star: ¿Quién dice que éste sola? Je, je, je. Dejad que os presente a mis múltiples hermanas.

De detrás de Star Light, aparecieron más copias robóticas de la asesina y cargaron contra los tres.

Bit: ¡Cuidado!

Advertía Bit esquivando el ataque de una robot enemiga y con su garra la atravesó el cuello y luego la arrancó el núcleo de energía. Luego alzó su garra y por ella disparó un rayo que atravesó la cabeza de otro robot que intentó atacarle por detrás.

Ayi: No me digas, amigo.

Respondió el conejo, bloqueando con sus katanas los ataques de cuatro asesinas robots que trataron de atacarle por arriba. El conejo haciendo fuerza, empujó a las asesinas para atrás. Ahí Ayi aprovechó para contraatacar y a alta velocidad ir cortando con sus katanas a cada una de sus atacantes.

La Starlight original se centró en Medic.

Star: Hora de rajarte, preciosa.

Decía Starlight volando a alta velocidad, tratando de cercenar a la ninja médico, pero Medic lograba bloquear con sus Phantom Blades los ataques de la pegaso.

Medic: Te darás cuenta que no soy fácil de matar.

Star Light ahí lanzó dos shuriken gigantes contra Medic. La ninja médico hizo estallar una bomba de humo, desapareciendo así y que ambos shuriken fallaran en dar a su objetivo.

Star: ¿Dónde está?

Medic: ¡Aquí!

Medic apareció por arriba de la pegaso, tratando de atacarla por arriba. Starlight ahí la esquivó echándose para atrás y acto seguido lanzó un shuriken con cuerda que atrapó una de las patas traseras de Medic a la vez que se clavaba en ella dicha arma. Ahí la asesina tiró de ella mandándola al aire y luego volar hacia ella placando duramente contra el cuerpo de la ninja médico.

Star: ¡Y ahora, muere!

Gritó la asesina, alzando ahora dos shuriken gigantes y tratando de partir en trozos a la ninja médico. Ahí Medic alzó sus armas, logrando bloquear el ataque de la asesina.

Medic: Gracias a mi armadura, pude aguantar el golpe. Aunque admito que me has hecho algo de daño.

La decía Medic tras bloquear el ataque de la asesina. Star Light furiosa, la gritó a ésta.

Star: ¡Me da igual tu ridícula armadura! ¡Cuanto te mate, me haré con tus armas y las usaré para matar ese maldito pegaso rojo y a su inútil novia!

Medic: (No hay duda. Se cree la original).

Pensaba Medic mientras iba cayendo hacia el suelo a gran altura. Ahí la asesina tomó impulsó y voló a toda velocidad hacia la ninja médica.

Star: ¡Muere!

Medic: ¡No estés tan segura! ¡Clon de Agua!

Medic realizó un clon de agua dejándola tras de sí y dejando que Star Light golpeara dicho clon, haciendo que ésta quedara salpicada en especial los ojos.

Star: ¿Dónde ha salido tanta agua? No veo nada.

Medic: Preocúpate por lo que te va a caer.

Decía Medic con una sonrisa maliciosa, lanzando las cuerdas de sus Phantom Blades, atrapando de la cintura a la asesina y traerla para sí. Ahí Medic la agarró con sus patas y ambas fueron girando boca abajo hasta que Medic estrelló duramente a la asesina contra el suelo.

Medic había saltando antes el impacto y aterrizó de pie en el suelo sin daño alguno.

Star Light con su cuerpo algo dañado por el golpe, miró furiosa a Medic y ahí la gritó.

Star: ¡Maldita yegua! ¡Te voy a matar! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te pienso hacerte pedazos tan pequeños que cabrán en una caja de cerillas!

Amenazaba la yegua, a la vez que sacaba dos shuriken gigantes con que tenía intención de atacar a Medic. La ninja médico sin dejarse intimidar por la asesina, empuñó sus Phantom Blades.

Medic: No me asustan los asesinas mediocres como tú.

Star: ¡Ahhhh...!

Medic: ¡Ahhhh..!

Ambas yeguas se lanzaron contra la otra, dispuesto a finalizar su combate.

Las dos cruzaron sus armas entre sí, haciendo que sonara un intenso sonido de metal chocando. Luego de eso ambas yeguas se separan espalda contra espalda donde se formó un intenso silencio. Silencio que fue roto cuando en el pecho de la asesina surgió un corte como chispas eléctricas y finalmente explotó en pedazos.

Medic: Bueno. Me libré de ella.

Decía Medic, convencida de haberse librado de la asesina. Por desgracia no fue así. Los datos de personalidad de Star Light, se descargaron en una copia que estaba peleando contra Ayi.

Ayi: ¡Hey! La ha salido a esta cosa un aro rojo.

Star: Calla y prepárate para ser brochetas de conejo.

Amenazaba la asesina, lanzando varios kunais afilados contra el conejo. Ayi al principio se sorprendió, pero logró esquivar de un salto los ataques de la yegua.

Ayi: ¡Quieta, loca! Mira por donde mandas eso.

Star: Por supuesto. A tu cabeza de conejo asado. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba la asesina, volando hacia la dirección de Ayi en el aire y ahí el conejo empleó sus katanas para bloquear el nuevo ataque de la yegua con otro shuriken gigante.

Ayi la empujó y ahí la dio un tajo en el pecho y luego de otro tajo, logró decapitarla, acabando así con ella.

Ayi: Problema resuelto.

Celebraba el conejo. Mientras tanto, Bit combatía contra más copias robóticas donde las destruía fácilmente, hasta que los datos de Star Light se descargaron en una de ellas y ahí lanzó un gran shuriken de mayor tamaño contra el grifo.

Bit: Amenaza potencial detectada.

Decía el robot grifo, empleando sus garras para frenar el shuriken de la yegua. El shuriken iba con tanta fuerza, que el grifo iba siendo arrastrado a la vez que trataba de frenar el shuriken que aun girando y soltando chispas en sus garras, estaba cerca de cortar en dos su cabeza. Finalmente el grifo logró frenar su ataque.

Star: Veo que has logrado detener mi ataque. Veamos si detienes esto.

Decía la asesina, lanzando más shuriken gigantes contra el grifo robot. Bit se desplazaba volando de un lado a otro, pero por desgracia, uno de los shuriken le dio en un ala que provocó que se cayera al suelo.

Star: ¡Ya eres mío, plumífero!

Star Light saltó por encima del grifo tratando de partirlo en dos con dos shutiken gigantes en cada casco. El grifo en el suelo, logró detenerlos con sus garras a centímetros del rostro y ahí la dijo a la asesina.

Bit: Técnicamente no tengo plumas por ser robot. Aunque eso no significa que mis alas sean un adorno.

Star: ¡Me da igual si eres una máquina o no! ¡Te voy a matar!

Bit: Creo que mejor te hago una demostración.

Decía el grifo, haciendo emerger de varios compartimentos que llamaron la atención de la yegua. Antes de que tuviera tiempo la yegua de averiguar que eran, varios disparos de energía surgieron de ellos, impactando y lastimando a la yegua que la hizo retroceder.

Star: ¡Ahhh..! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le pasa a la gente de hoy en día que no se deja matar tan fácilmente?

Se quejaba la yegua al ver que hasta ahora, no había logrado matar a ninguno de los tres. Bit ahí la contestó.

Bit: Somos la Patrulla Harmony. Nuestro deber es combatir al mal...y hacer la vida imposible a los malvados.

Star: ¿Eso es un intento de chiste acaso?

Preguntaba confundida la yegua ante lo último que había dicho el grifo robot.

Bit: Algo así.

El grifo activó unas cuchillas de energía y usando los reactores de sus alas, voló a toda velocidad hacia Star Light donde la asesina no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue atravesada con un tajo en forma de X y ahí explotar.

Bit: Enemigo eliminado.

Una vez más, los datos de la asesina se descargaron en un cuerpo huésped.

Star: Ja, ja, ja. Blackgate tenía razón. Con este sistema, somos inmortales.

Decía la asesina, empuñando de nuevo unos shuriken gigantes. Medic, Bit y Ayi se reunieron para hacer frente a la asesina, como su ejercito de copias.

Medic: Desgraciadamente no importa cuantas veces la destruyamos. Mientras siga teniendo cuerpos huésped por donde descargarse, seguirá apareciendo una y otra vez.

Ayi: Entonces debemos destruir todas las copias para que no tenga donde ir.

Decía el conejo y ahí los tres se lanzaron contra Star Light y su ejercito para tratar de destruirlas a todas.

Por otro lugar, White Shield y Vasslik se enfrentaban a Whinter Paint.

Whinter: ¡Os despedazaré y os arrancaré el corazón de un mordisco!

Amenazaba el lobo, más que dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza. White Shield con una sonrisa, bromeó con el lobo.

White: Yo soy un robot y técnicamente tengo un núcleo de energía por corazón. Vasslik si tendría corazón...Al menos en teoría.

Vasslik: ¿Cómo dices, socio?

Preguntó el águila, mirando feo al unicornio. White Shield simplemente se rió un poco.

Whinter: ¡Basta de palabras! ¡Ahora morid los dos!

El lobo se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el dúo. Lo hizo a tanta velocidad, que White Shield y Vasslik apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

Vasslik: ¡Cuidado!

El águila empujó a su compañero para evitar el ataque de zarpa del lobo, donde algunas pequeñas plumas salieron volando del águila.

Vasslik: Cómete esto.

Vasslik disparó contra el lobo, pero éste se desplazó a gran velocidad y cargó contra el águila.

White: Ni lo pienses.

White Shield fue a cubrir a su compañero y con un tajo de su Espada Omega, partió en dos al lobo y destruirlo así.

Vasslik: Buen tajo.

White: Gracias.

Ambos sonrieron, pero los datos de personalidad del lobo se descargaron en otro robot y rápidamente cargó contra ellos.

Whinter: ¡No bajéis la guardia ante mí!

Decía el lobo saltando sobre ellos con intención de despedazarlos con sus garras y dientes.

Vasslik rápidamente disparó su rifle contra el lobo, atravesando su cabeza y destruyéndolo así.

Vasslik: Vaya. Ese lobo es como Rasputín. No se quiere morir nunca.

White: Eso parece.

Comentaban ambos, hasta que fueron los dos golpeados por la espalda por Whinter Paint que se había descargado en otro cuerpo. El unicornio y el hombre águila se estrellaron contra una pared, quedando ambos bastante adoloridos.

Vasslik: ¿Estás bien, compañero?

Preguntaba el águila tratando de ponerse de pie. El unicornio ahí le respondió como pudo.

White: Más o menos. Ese tipo es duro de verdad.

Whinter: ¡Morid!

Gritaba el lobo saltando sobre ambos. White Shield cargó contra el lobo y chocó sus cascos contra las garras del lobo logrando retenerlo.

Whinter: ¡Imposible! Un pony no puede tener tanta fuerza para retener a un lobo como yo.

White: Quizás porque yo no soy un pony común, soy un robot.

Respondió el unicornio, empleando su enorme fuerza para levantar al lobo por encima de su cabeza y luego estamparlo contra el suelo.

Whinter: ¡Maldito! ¡Te voy a destrozar pieza a pieza!

Amenazaba el lobo lanzando sus zarpas contra el unicornio, mientras White Shield bloqueaba los ataques del lobo con la Espada Omega, luego de esquivar un ataque alto, le respondió.

White: No estés tan seguro ¡Modo Rifle!

Dijo el unicornio girando sobre si mismo, mientras su Espada Omega cambiaba a su modo rifle y ahí disparó al estomago un potente rayo que le atravesó al lobo por completo.

White: ¡Modo Espada!

Volviendo su arma al modo espada, el unicornio partió en dos al lobo robot. Por desgracia, el lobo volvió a través del cuerpo de otro lobo robot.

Whinter: No os desharéis de mí tan fácilmente.

Decía el lobo donde su cuerpo se hacía algo más grande y sus garras se volvían más afiladas como cuchillas. Ahí el lobo pegó un salto en el aire y aterrizó luego en el suelo, provocando un fuerte temblor que hizo saltar trozos del mismo en todas las direcciones. White Shield y Vasslik se tuvieron que mover rápido para esquivar los ataques.

El lobo saltaba de un trozo a otro que volaban a una velocidad endiablada, para así llegar hasta donde estaban White Shield y Vasslik, siendo el hombre águila el primero al que trató de atacar.

Whinter: ¡Muere!

Gritó el lobo lanzando un zarpazo, donde ahí el águila se hizo a un lado, haciendo que el lobo golpease contra otro trozo que volaba y se rompió en pedazos.

Vasslik: No te será tan fácil acabar conmigo, saco de pulgas.

Decía desafiante el águila, disparando con su rifle al lobo, pero su disparo prácticamente rebotó en la nueva y dura coraza del lobo sin hacerle nada. Ahí el lobo se rió.

Whinter: Je, je, je. Cosquillas.

El lobo se lanzó de nuevo contra el águila con intención de despedazarlo, pero fue atrapado del cuello por los látigos de White Shield.

White: Ni intentes lastimas a mi compañero.

Decía el unicornio subido a otra roca voladora y tirando de los látigos para evitar que pudiera alcanzar a Vasslik.

Vasslik: Así, retenlo mientras preparo una bala especial para él.

Le decía el águila, mientras sacaba una bala de mayor calibre para ponerla en su arma, pero el lobo tiró con fuerza de los látigos, haciendo que el unicornio saliera volando y ahí el lobo lo usó para golpear al águila y mandar a los dos contra una pared.

Ambos cayeron al suelo adoloridos por el golpe.

Vasslik: Au...Tío. Podrías haberlo retenido un poco más.

White: Lo siento. Ese lobo es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Comentaban ambos, conversación que fue interrumpida cuando el lobo saltó sobre ellos.

Whinter: ¡Morid!

Gritaba el lobo, pero ahí White Shield activando la Espada Omega, le atravesó el pecho con la hoja de energía al lobo y ahí lo retuvo, mientras el lobo aun con el sable atravesando el estomago, trataba de alcanzar al unicornio con sus zarpas. Ahí Vasslik con un blanco claro, disparó su bala especial donde ahí le atravesó la cabeza y hacerlo explotar en pedazos, acabando así con el lobo robot.

Vasslik: Un problema menos.

Decía sonriente el águila. White Shield no tan sonriente, sino más bien serio, le comentó.

White: No estoy tan seguro. Espero que tengas más balas de esas, porque presiento que la vamos a necesitar.

Decía el unicornio, mientras veía como los datos de personalidad se descargaban en otro robot y el lobo volvía a aparecer.

Vasslik: Mi madre ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que destrozar a este lobo para que nos deje en paz?

Se iba quejando el águila y White Shield con tono serio, le respondió.

White: Mucho me temo que nos llevará tiempo acabar con él, al menos que eliminemos a todas las copias robóticas que haya de él.

Vasslik: Ay, madre...Y yo que esperaba que no fuese un día muy largo.

Decía el águila, temiendo que la cosa iría para largo.

Mientras tanto, Shadow Black estaba teniendo un feroz combate aéreo contra el grifo Darkwind.

Darkwind: ¡Prepárate para arder en el infierno, pony!

Amenazaba el grifo, alzando su enorme hacha donde ésta se prendió en llamas y con ella trató de partir en dos al bat pony. Shadow Black utilizando sus armas de tiempo, se desplazó a otro punto por detrás del grifo para esquivar su ataque.

Shadow: No te será tan fácil eliminarme, plumífero. Yo y mis compañeros pasamos por el infierno y dudo mucho que tú seas capaz de enviarme a uno peor.

Decía esto el bat pony, lanzando sus afiladas plumas contra el grifo, logrando impactar en su mayoría contra éste. El grifo robot furioso gritó y con un campo de repulsión de fuego, expulsó todas las plumas donde todas éstas regresaron al bat pony. Al mismo tiempo el grifo voló a toda velocidad hacia el bat pony con su hacha tratando de golpearlo. Shadow empleó las cuchillas de sus Time Shadow para bloquear el ataque, pero el grifo golpeó con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar salir volando y estrellarse contra una estructura.

Darkwind: ¡Muere!

El grifo cargó su hacha con intención de incinerar al bat pony con su fuego, pero Shadow aun empotrado en la roca, volvió a desplazarse en el tiempo para evitar el ataque. El golpe del hacha destruyó la estructura en una potente explosión de fuego.

Shadow: Vaya con la gallina asada esa. Sí que tiene mal carácter.

Los oídos de Darkwind captaron eso último, poniéndolo muy furioso.

Deadwind: ¡No te atrevas a llamarme gallina! ¡Me recuerda ese maldito pony ladrón que me llamaba antes así!

Le gritaba completamente furioso el grifo robot. Shadow ante eso, sonrió maliciosamente y ahí le respondió.

Shadow: ¿En serio? ¿Y no será porque eres realmente una "gallina"? ¡Co, co, co...!

Se burlaba el bat pony, haciendo que el grifo se pusiera verdaderamente furioso.

Darkwind: ¡Te voy a matar!

El grifo cargó contra el bat pony con intención de matarlo. Justo cuando iba a alcanzarlo, Shadow se desplazó de nuevo en el tiempo, dando paso a Maya y Shaona.

Darkwind: ¿Pero qué..?

Maya y Shaona: ¡Sorpresa!

Gritaron las dos y Shaona disparó sus pistolas contra el rostro del grifo, obligando a éste a cubrirse con sus brazos al igual que su visión. Ahí Shaona en el aire, dejó que Maya se subiera a sus hombros y tomara impulso para así de un salto llegar a la espalda del grifo.

Maya: Hora de cortar las alas al pollo.

Dijo la gata con una sonrisa maliciosa, donde con un giro completo, cortó con sus katanas las alas del grifo, haciendo que éste fuera cayendo.

Maya: Lo siento. Aquí me bajo yo.

Decía con burla la gata, saltando para bajarse del grifo y siendo recogida por Shadow con un brazo, ya que en el otro sujetaba a Shaona que también la había cogido en el aire.

Darkwind: ¡Malditos!

Gritaba el grifo mientras iba cayendo, hasta estrellarse contra el suelo y así ser destruido.

Shaona: Uno menos.

Maya: Tampoco son tan duros.

Comentaban ambas gatas, sin darse cuenta de que los datos de personalidad de Darkwind se descargaron en otra unidad robótica del mismo tipo. que estaba detrás de ellos. Ahí el grifo los atacó por sorpresa con una bola de fuego creada por su hacha, impactando por la espalda de Shadow.

Shadow: ¡Ahhh...!

Maya: ¡Shadow!

Gritó Maya también, mientras Shadow iba cayendo con ella. En un último esfuerzo, el bat pony lanzó a ambas gatas a una plataforma elevada para que no se hicieran daño con la caída, siendo el bat pony quien impactara duramente contra el suelo.

Shaona: Oh, no. Shadow.

Maya: ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Le preguntaban ambas gatas. El bat pony con serios daños en su cuerpo donde surgían algunas chispas eléctricas, con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y ahí respondió.

Shadow: Más o menos.

Darkwind: ¡No por mucho tiempo!

Gritó el grifo, donde ahí su cuerpo fue rodeado de fuego y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el bat pony con intención de destruirlo.

Darkwind: ¡Prepárate para morir, pony!

Gritaba el grifo, descendiendo como un cometa ardiente en dirección hacia Shadow. El bat pony intentó usar sus armas de tiempo para salir, pero apenas podía moverse debido a los daños que éste tenía.

Antes de que el grifo pudiera impactar contra el bat pony, Maya y Shaona saltaron desde la plataforma y empleando unos escudos portátiles frontales que emergieron de sus brazaletes, trataron de frenar al grifo.

Maya: ¡Ni un paso!

Shaona: ¡Ni se te ocurra lastimar a nuestro amigo!

Ambas gatas interceptaron el ataque, tratando de proteger a Shadown, por desgracia el impacto fue tan fuerte, que las dos gatas fueron impulsadas y cayeron al suelo duramente como cerca de Shadow que veía como las dos gatas estaban en el suelo lastimadas. Darkwind aterrizando en el suelo, miraba con desprecio a éstas.

Darkwind: Condenadas gatas pulgosas. Ya que tantas ganas tenéis de morir, os cumpliré ese deseo.

Las decía el grifo robot, prendiendo en llamas sus garras.

Darkwind: ¡Morid!

El grifo lanzó su ataque con intención de matarlas, pero Shadow haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró ir volando a toda velocidad y empleando sus Time Shadow a toda potencia, le atravesó al grifo, deteniendo así su ataque y destruirlo.

El bat pony estaba de pie sobre sus patas traseras con sus armas en alto, siendo observado por ambas gatas que lograron ponerse de pie. Justo a tiempo para coger a Shadow cuando éste iba cayendo.

Maya: ¡Shadow!

Ambas gatas atraparon a Shadow antes de que éste cayera y lo cargaron a hombros a éste.

Shaona: ¿Estás bien, Shadow?

Preguntaba la gata al bat pony. Shadow ahí respondió.

Shadow: Más o menos. Mi sistema de reparación interno ya se está encargando de los sistemas más dañados. Puede que en unos minutos esté ya completo.

Maya: Mucho me temo que no vamos a tener unos minutos.

Decía la gata, viendo como los datos de personalidad de Darkwind se descargaban en otro robot.

Darkwind: No os librareis de mí tan fácilmente. Os pienso destruir a todos.

Decía de forma amenazante el grifo, sacando de nuevo su hacha y prendiendo en fuego todo su alrededor. Maya y Shaona dejando a Shadow apoyando contra una pared, sacaron sus armas para defender a su compañero.

Shaona: Shadow. Quédate aquí descansando. De esto nos ocupamos nosotras.

Shadow: Chicas. Tened cuidado...

Maya: Tranquilo, amigo. Ya sabes que unas gatas tan hermosas como nosotras, no son fáciles de matar.

Decía con una sonrisa de confianza la otra gata, empuñando ésta sus katanas.

Deadwind: Decid ahora lo que queráis, porque van a ser vuestras últimas palabras.

Shaona: Intentadlo, pollo gigante.

Respondió desafiante la gata, mientras sacaba sus pistolas. El grifo furioso por el insulto, cargó contra ellas con intención de matarlas.

En otra parte del laboratorio, un objeto atravesaba varias estructuras hasta que se detuvo contra una pared. Aquel objeto era nada menos que Blue Star con un escudo frontal de energía en su brazo izquierdo.

Blue Star: Vale...Ese tipo raro del martillo, tiene una buena pegada.

Thunder: ¡Y no es lo único que se me da bien hacer!

Hablaba el centauro, apareciendo delante de la yegua y empuñando un enorme martillo gigante con unos reactores en su parte traseras.

Thunder: ¡Prepárate para ser aplastada por mi poderoso martillo!

Gritaba el centauro, alzando su martillo y activando los reactores del arma, lanzó su martillo a alta velocidad con intención de aplastar a la yegua. Ahí Blue Star empleando la magia de su cuerno, se teletransportó para esquivar el ataque del martillo. El brutal golpe del martillo, destrozó casi toda la pared como si nada.

Blue Star reapareció por detrás del minotauro y empleando su Alabarda del Trueno, le lanzó un rayo que produjo un efecto eléctrico en el centauro.

Blue Star: Te hará falta algo más que un martillo para acabar conmigo.

Le decía de forma retadora la yegua tras lanzar su rayo. El centauro se disponía a atacarla, hasta que recibió unos disparos provenientes de la enorme ametralladora pesada de Araam.

Araam: ¡Come plomo, tío feo!

Alzaba la voz Araam sin dejar de disparar su arma contra el centauro. Ahí Thunder golpeó el suelo con su martillo, creando una grieta que fue directo hacia el minotauro. Ahí Araam fue lanzado por los aires junto con varios fragmentos de roca.

Thunder: ¡No me detendréis! ¡Vais a caer todos bajo mi martillo!

Gritaba el centauro, haciendo girar su martillo por encima de su cabeza para aparentar superior.

Phantom: ¡Prueba a esto con tu martillo! ¡Ventisca!

Apareció Phantom tras deshacer su camuflaje, justo enfrente del centauro y ahí lanzar una poderosa ventisca que lo congeló.

Phantom: ¡Je! Tampoco es tan duro.

Decía presumido el pony fantasma, hasta que el hielo que aprisionaba al centauro, se rompió en pedazos.

Phantom: Esto me pasa por hablar.

Thunder: ¡Muere!

Gritó Thunder tratando de aplastar con su martillo, hasta que Phantom saltó hacia delante, esquivando el martillazo y con sus Garras del Cero Absoluto, le hizo un corte en su costado donde luego le congeló en esa parte.

Araam: ¡No te olvides de mí, tío feo!

Araam avanzaban corriendo y gritando contra el centauro. Thunder ahí ladeo su martillo en un giro lateral, tratando de golpear al minotauro. Araam se agachó para esquivar el ataque y luego contraatacar con un potente gancho bajo la barbilla del centauro. Con su otra garra que tenía en ella una granada activa, atravesó el pedazo congelado que había hecho antes Phantom, introduciendo en su interior dicha bomba.

Araam: ¡Todo el mundo fuera!

Avisaba el minotauro y todos se alejaron del centauro donde éste intentaba sacar de dentro la bomba. Dicha bomba explotó, acabando así con el centauro.

Phantom: Enemigo eliminado.

Araam: Sí. Ha sido fácil. Je, je, je.

Decían ambos, hasta que una copia robot que estaba detrás de ellos, se descargaron los datos de personalidad del centauro en él y ahí cargó su martillo contra ellos.

Thunder: ¡Morid!

Gritaba el centauro con intención de aplastar al unicornio y al minotauro con su martillo. Phantom ahí se apartó, mientras Araam ahí logró atrapar con sus garras el martillo del centauro y forcejear con él.

Thunder: ¡Suelta mi arma para que te pueda aplastar con ella!

Araam: ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡A mi nadie me palpa el cráneo con un martillo!

Respondía desafiante el minotauro sin dejar de forcejear con el centauro, hasta que Blue Star saltó a la espalda de Thunder y ahí clavo su alabarda en ella, convocando un potente rayo que impactó primero contra la lanza y luego al centauro.

Thunder: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba de dolor el centauro, mientras Araam que se había soltado antes para evitar el daño eléctrico, apuntó con su arma pesada al rostro del centauro y ahí disparó de forma incesante. A tan corta distancia y tan cerca de su enemigo, Araam prácticamente vació el cargador y dejar el rostro del centauro como un colador donde este último cayó al suelo severamente dañado e inutilizado.

Araam: Gracias por echarme una garra, preciosa. O un casco en tu caso.

Agradecía el centauro con una sonrisa, mientras Blue Star sacando su arma del destruido centauro, le respondió sonriente.

Blue Star: No hay de que.

La calma no duró mucho, cuando Thunder se descargó en otra copia robot.

Thunder: ¡Preparaos para ser destruido!

Gritó el centauro, golpeando el suelo con su martillo donde provocó que cientos de fragmentos del suelo salieran desperdigadas por todas partes.

Blue Star: ¡Cuidado!

Blue Star activó un escudo frontal para protegerse, mientras Phantom creó un muro de hielo de gran grosor donde éste y Araam se escondieron detrás para protegerse. La barrera de hielo fue destruida por un golpe de martillo del centauro, donde ahí trataba una y otra vez de aplastar a los ponis y al minotauro.

Thunder: ¡Morid!

Gritaba Thunder mientras de su cuerpo surgió múltiples misiles que iba directos hacia el grupo.

Blue Star: ¡No tan rápido!

Blue Star lanzó desde su alabarda, unos rayos que impactaron en los misiles, logrando destruirlos todos. Luego se lanzó hacia el centauro, evitando ser aplastada por el martillo del centauro y luego ahí le atravesó el pecho, soltando una poderosa descarga que prácticamente lo destruyó.

Blue Star: Ya está.

Los datos de personalidad se descargaron en otra copia robot.

Phantom: Sí. Ya está. Otra vez de vuelta ese pesado.

Decía de forma sarcástica el pony fantasma, al ver que el centauro había vuelto de nuevo.

Araam: No importa. Lo destruiremos a él junto con sus copias y así nos aseguraremos de que no vuelvan.

Decía con tono optimista el minotauro. Blue Star con tono serio, le dijo.

Blue Star: Pues espero que te hayas traído mucho munición, amigo Araam. Porque esto no va a ser una batalla fácil.

Decía la paladín, mientras ésta y el resto del grupo se preparaban para combatir contra Thunder.

Mikki junto con Red Heart, Blue Shark y Lucia junto con tropas purificadoras, estaban defendiendo a Aurana de los ataques de clones de los asesinos. Mikki con su espada dentada o ataques de agua, Red Heart con su aliento de fuego o con sus garras. Blue Shark a golpes de dientes o llevándose por delante a varios enemigos y Lucia con su espada o garras de fuego.

Lucia: ¿Cuanto falta para que ese transporte termine de purificar la cosa esa?

Preguntaba la dragona robot, partiendo en dos a unos robots Star Light y Darkwind que trataban de atacarla. Mikki atravesando con su espada cubierta por una capa de agua a un robot Thunder y llenarlo de agua desde dentro hasta hacerlo reventar, la contestó.

Mikki: Ya debería faltar poco.

Blue Shark: A mí me da igual cuanto falta, mientras tenga mucho por el que zampar.

Decía el tiburón que iba destrozando con sus dientes a varios robots corruptos.

Aurana tras estar purificando el sistema, finalmente terminó con el terminal y como en el anterior, se introdujo en ella para luego meterse bajo el suelo. Tras unos minutos, Aurana volvió a salir.

Aurana: Ya he logrado purificar el 50% del sistema. Al menos algo va bien.

Decía con tu tono tranquila y educada la IA. Justo en ese momento, varios teletransportadores se activaron y cientos de tropas purificadoras surgieron de ellas, entre ellas el alto cruzado purificador Olean.

Olean: ¡Purificadores, purificad al enemigo!

Ordenaba el alto cruzado robot y de inmediato las tropas purificadoras cargaron contra el enemigo, destruyendo a la mayoría de éstos, incluso logrando que las IA de personalidad de los asesinos tuvieran que retirarse.

Mikki: Perfecto. Ya tenemos más de la mitad de Cybros recuperada.

White: Ahora a por la otra mitad y echar a ese maldito de aquí.

Maya: Pues no perdamos más tiempo y vamos para allá.

Decía el grupo, yendo junto con los refuerzos purificadores al siguiente terminal. Shadow mientras se recuperaba, estaba sobre Blue Shark que lo llevaba en la espalda.

En otro lugar de Cybros, Blackgate observaba como la patrulla estaba logrando abrirse camino pese a los obstáculos que les impuso.

Blackgate: Esos de la patrulla creen que han ganado ya, pero no se imaginan que sorpresa les tengo reservada todavía.

Decía el malvado alicornio, mientras detrás de él aparecían las siluetas de tres seres bastante altos y atemorizantes.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Actualmente he terminado de revisar y corregir mis fanfics "AGENTE CÓDIGO: ALEXANDRA Archivos secretos y Darkness el Inmortal" por si os interesa volver a leerlos.**


	56. Virus Blackgate 2º Parte

**Virus Blackgate 2º Parte**

La Patrulla Harmony junto con el Equipo Alquimia, siendo apoyadas por las tropas purificadoras que el maestro Clonarion pudo proporcionar a medida que iba recobrando el control, iban escoltando a Aurana hasta el siguiente terminal.

Medic: Dos terminales más y habremos terminado.

Ayi: Y pronto podremos decir adiós a ese pelmazo del llamado Blackgate, porque anda que no es pesado.

Araam: Tú los has dicho, "saltos locos".

Phantom: Bastante pesado diría yo.

Comentaban éstos, esperando poder deshacerse pronto de la influencia de Blackgate en la nave arca Cybros.

Mikki: Estad atentos todos. Ese tipo ha sido meticuloso y seguro que habrá tomado medidas contra nosotros.

Shaona: Mikki tiene razón. Mejor no bajemos la guardia.

Decía la alicornio y la gata sin intención de bajar la guardia.

Vasslik: Encantos. Ya tenemos más de la mitad de la nave recuperada y hasta ahora, ese Blackgate no ha logrado pararnos.

Decía el águila para animar el grupo. White Shield que estaba de acuerdo con Mikki y Shaona, le comentó al águila.

White: Aun así, no cantemos victoria tan pronto. Ese tipo aun nos puede tener reservado alguna sorpresa.

Finalmente Aurana siendo escoltada por el grupo, llegó al tercer terminal.

Aurana: Bien. Empezando proceso de eliminación de virus.

Aurana comenzó a purificar el terminal, mientras el grupo y las tropas purificadoras, se pusieron en posición para defenderla.

White: Ahora atentos. Seguro que ese Blackgate no se quedará de brazos cruzados, esperando que eliminemos su virus.

Blackgate: ¡En eso tienes razón, amigo!

El grupo se puso en alerta cuando vio a Blackgate junto con la hermandad asesinas y sus clones robóticos.

Phantom: Ahí está ese engendro.

Maya: Junto con su grupo de alterados mentales.

El grupo empuñaban sus armas y en completa alerta ante cualquier cosa que haría el malvado alicornio y su grupo. Blackgate riéndose malvadamente, les dijo a éstos.

Blackgate: Habéis llegado demasiado lejos, patrulla. Va siendo hora de que os elimine de una vez por todas.

Hablaba con arrogancia el alicornio blanco, con grandes intenciones de eliminar a la patrulla. Mikki empuñando su espada dentada y apuntando con dicha arma a Blackgate, le dijo.

Mikki: No lograrás detenernos, Blackgate. Ni tú ni tus asesinos de segunda, sois rivales para nosotros.

Star Light: ¿A quién llamas asesinos de segunda, bruja?

Preguntaba enfadada la pegaso por lo que había dicho la alicornio. Mikki mirando a la asesina, la dijo a ésta.

Mikki: Para mí no sois más que simples copias patéticas de las originales y no sois rivales para nosotros.

Star Light: Cuidado, mocosa. Porque de lo contrario, tendrás mi arma rajándote ese lindo cuello que tienes.

Amenazaba la pegaso, empuñando ésta un gran shuriken. Mikki no se dejó intimidar por la asesina. Mientras tanto, Blackgate se reía perversamente.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Cierto es que habéis logrado llegar lejos, pero ha llegado la hora de pararos los pies. Y para ello tengo unos cuantos invitados nuevos.

Shadow: ¿Nuevos invitados?

Araam: ¿Se ha traído nuevos compinches ese tipo?

Preguntaba éstos. Blackgate riéndose malvadamente, se dedicó a presentar a sus nuevos invitados.

Blackgate: Primero al espectro de la muerte, Wrigth

Wrigth: ¡Llega la muerte!

Apareció un ser esquelético de metal negro, con ropas negras que le cubrían el cuerpo y unas alas de metal. Con una enorme guadaña con hoja láser roja simulando la hoja del arma. Sus ojos tenían un brillo rojo. Con un aro rojo de energía en su espalda, revelando tener datos de personalidad en él.

Blackgate: El demonio más poderoso del Inframundo, Archdemon.

Archdemon: ¡Sentid el poder del demonio más poderoso del Inframundo!

Apareció del cielo un enorme demonio robot con colores del original, impactando de pie contra el suelo y creando grandes grietas en ella. Tenía enormes garras afiladas como cuchillas que desprendían electricidad al igual que sus dientes. Una cola terminada en una cuchilla al igual que sus alas. Aro de energía roja de datos en su espalda.

Blackgate: Y el último, pero no el menos importante. El dragón más despiadado y cruel que existe en nuestro mundo, Maximilion.

Del cielo surgió un enorme dragón de metal rojo, con afiladas garras y grandes colmillos. Grandes alas con cuchillas afiladas en su parte inferior. Una cola terminada en forma de ancla. Aro de energía de datos en su espalda. El dragón aterrizó en el suelo, golpeando con su puño el suelo que lo hizo temblar como resquebrajar parte del mismo. Todo ello para terminar con un enorme y aterrador rugido.

Max: ¡He vuelto del Inframundo para cobrar venganza!

Rugía el enorme dragón. Lucia centró su vista en este último.

Lucia: Max...Incluso de esta forma, te tengo que ver de nuevo...

Decía la dragona con tono de ira en su voz, a la vez que apretaba con su garra el mango de su Espada del Infierno 2.0. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Mikki que lo pudo notar en su amiga.

Mikki: ¿Lucía?

Junto con los tres nuevos sicarios de Blackgate, aparecieron más dobles robóticos de estos últimos, pero sin aro de datos de ellos y algo más pequeños.

Blackgate: Ja, ja, ja. Ahora sí que es vuestro fin, patrulla.

Phantom: Inténtalo, feon.

Respondió retador el pony fantasma con las Garras del Cero Absoluto y empuñando también la Hoja de la Parca, activando de ésta las hojas dobles de energía.

Blue Star: Si hay un dragón por medio, nada mejor que una la Espada Mata Dragones.

Comentaba ahora la paladín, empuñando ahora la Mata Dragones.

Shadow: No nos podrán parar.

Dijo ahora Shadow, poniéndose las Alas de la Ascensión, a la vez que activaba las cuchillas de sus Time Shadow.

White: Venga, equipo. A por esos asesinos.

Maya: Sí. Ya ha llegado la hora de echarlos de esta nave a estos indeseables.

Decían el unicornio y la gata, más que dispuestos a pelear. Blackgate finalmente dio orden a sus sicarios y tropas robóticas.

Blackgate: ¡Acabad con ellos ahora, mis seguidores!

Ordenaba Blackgate, donde acto seguido los robots corruptos fueron al encuentro de la patrulla. Obviamente la patrulla y el grupo de la federación, junto con las tropas de los purificadores, iniciaron una intensa batalla.

Lucia sin pensárselo dos veces, cargó contra el llamado Max, chocando su espada contra las garras del dragón.

Lucia: ¡Esta vez acabaré contigo, Max!

Rugía furiosa la dragona al llamado Max. El dragón al ver mejor a la dragona, dijo con una risa siniestra.

Max: ¿Lucía! Así que es verdad. Je, je, je. Estás viva.

Lucia: Y tú dejarás de estarlo dentro de unos minutos.

Decía retadora al dragona y ambos dragones se separaron.

Max: Ah, Lucía. No me digas que aun sigues enfadada, porque yo te engañé por lo que presuntamente hizo White Wolf. O cuanto te arranqué de las tierras elisias. O cuanto yo casi te maté en la Montaña del Viento. Je, je, je.

La comentaba el dragón a Lucia, mientras la dragona de pie, simplemente se limitaba a escuchar sin decir nada.

Max: Lucía, Lucía. En serio. Deberías dejar de perder el tiempo con esos tontos ponis. Lo que debiste haber hecho desde el principio, es haberte unido a mí y entre los dos acabaríamos dominando a esos seres inferiores.

La decía el dragón robot a Lucia. Así hasta que una bola de fuego fue lanzado hacia Max y el dragón la desvió con un golpe de su brazo.

Red Heart: ¡Atrás, engendro!

Gritaba Red Heart que iba volando por encima de la cabeza de Max e intentó darle un coletazo al dragón. Max retrocedió para esquivar el golpe y observando a la nueva dragona, comentó.

Max: ¿Quién eres tú? No me suena haber visto una dragona como tú en la Montaña del Viento.

Preguntaba el dragón. Red Heart en posición de combate, le respondió desafiante.

Red Heart: Soy Red Heart y no provengo de la montaña esa. Sino del mundo de los espíritus.

Max: ¿Mundo de los espíritus? No me suena ese lugar, aunque si una cosa he notado.

Red Heart: ¿El qué?

Max: Que estás de lado de estos ponis ¿Por que te pones de su lado? ¿Por qué no los has matado ya como lo tiene que hacer un autentico dragón?

La preguntaba el dragón robot a Red Heart. La dragona cruzándose de brazos, le respondió al dragón robot.

Red Heart: Yo nunca les haría daño, ya que ellos son mis amigos. En especial mi amiga Mikki donde somos casi como hermanas las dos.

Aquella respuesta provocó que Max se pusiera a reírse como un loco y luego decirla a la dragona.

Max: ¿Amigos dices? Ja, ja, ja. Los ponis y los dragones nunca pueden ser amigos. Ambas razas son enemigas por naturaleza. ¿Por qué no dejas de perder el tiempo con esas cosas y matas a esos ponis ya?

Red Heart: ¿Eso piensas realmente? Eso es lo que diría un racista idiota sin cerebro. Yo nunca les haría daño y mucho menos a Mikki que es mi mejor amiga.

Le respondió desafiante Red Heart ante lo que había dicho Max. El dragón mirando molesto a ésta, la comentó.

Max: Estupida ¿En serio crees que ellos serán tus amigos? Algún día te abandonarán, te darán la espalda por tu naturaleza de dragón. Te dejarán pudrirte sin remedio en el olvido.

Red Heart: Eso nunca pasará. Yo confío en ellos y ellos confían en mí. Si esperas hacerme creer lo contrario, es que eres un gran dragón estupido.

Max: Je, je, je. Estupida chiquilla. Por las malas tendrás que darte cuenta de que los ponis y los dragones nunca pueden ser amigos.

Mientras ambos dragones discutían, Lucía estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio, escuchando lo que Max decía. Así hasta que finalmente Lucía dijo.

Lucia: Hablas igual que él.

Max: ¿Cómo dices, Lucia?

Preguntó el dragón robot ante lo que había dicho Lucía. Ahí la dragona robot mirando a Max, le dijo a éste.

Lucia: Hablas como Max. Actúas como Max, te comportas igual que Max. Incluso tienes el mismo odio hacia los ponis igual que Max, pero en el fondo no eres él. Solo eres una simple copia de él. No eres el verdadero Max que vivió y murió como el dragón miserable que siempre ha sido.

Le decía Lucia al dragón robot, dando a entender que ella era consciente que aquel robot no era el verdadero Max, sino una máquina con la copia de personalidad que él. Max mirando enfadado a Lucia, la alzó la voz.

Max: ¿Qué estás diciendo, Lucia? ¿Acaso estás loca! ¡Claro que soy el verdadero Max! ¡El único e incomparable dragón, destinado a gobernar y a esclavizar a los ponis! ¡El que se hará con todos los tesoros del mundo y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme en mis planes!

Red Heart: Menudo loco.

Comentaba Red Heart al escuchar las enormes tonterías que estaba diciendo el dragón, convencido de que el mismo era el autentico Max, sin saber que en realidad era un robot con una copia de personalidad del mismo. Lucia seriamente, le respondió al dragón.

Lucia: En el fondo tú no eres el verdadero Max. Solo un robot que le han introducido los datos de personalidad del Max verdadero. Eres solo un falso dragón.

Max: ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntó molesto el dragón, ante la insinuación de Lucía sobre que él no era el verdadero. Lucia bajando un poco la mirada, le respondió.

Lucia: Al igual que yo. Yo ni siquiera soy la verdadera Lucia. Soy una robot con la copia de personalidad en ella. Supongo que en eso nos parecemos los dos. Ambos somos copias de los originales. Ninguno de los dos somos los originales, pero una cosa si estoy segura.

Lucia miró fijamente a Max y ahí ésta dijo.

Lucia: Que si la verdadera Lucia estuviera aquí y te viera ahora, aunque seas una copia del verdadero Max. Sin duda ella disfrutaría destruyéndote en pedazos.

Dijo completamente decidida la dragona, más que dispuesta a acabar con el dragón con sus propias garras. Max mirando a Lucia un tanto confundido al principio, la respondió de forma amenazante.

Max: No sé de que hablas, pero me da igual. Primero te voy a matar a ti y luego a esos malditos ponis.

Red Heart: ¡Inténtalo, engendro racista! No voy a permitir que lastimes a mi amiga Lucia.

Decía ahora Red Heart en posición de combate y queriendo ayudar a su amiga Lucia. Ahí mirando a la robot, la dijo ahí ésta.

Red Heart: No te preocupes, Lucia. No pienso dejarte sola con este feo dragón.

Lucia: Gracias, amiga.

Agradeció Lucia el apoyo de Red Heart. Ahí la dragona roja sonriendo, la guiñó un ojo. Max ya harto de palabrerías, las alzó la voz a éstas.

Max: ¡Basta de palabrería inútil! ¡Vais a arrepentiros de no haberos unido a mí cuando os di la oportunidad! ¡GROARRRR!

Rugió finalmente el dragón, cargando contra ambas dragonas. Lucia y Red Heart gritaron y cargaron contra él, chocando inicialmente los tres, para acto seguido enzarzarse en un feroz combate.

Lucia y Red Heart atacaban cada una la primera con su espada y la segunda con sus garras, contra Max donde este último empleaba sus garras con intención de matarlas. Lucia chocó su espada contra las garras de Max, mientras Red Heart intentó atacarlo por un lado, pero el dragón ahí la golpeó con su cola, haciendo que se cayera contra una parte de la gran nave.

Luego, el dragón se centró en Lucía y ahí intentó lanzar una bocanada de fuego, pero Lucia ahí rápidamente la dio un cabezazo, haciendo que el chorro de fuego fuese lanzado hacia arriba.

Lucia intentó atacarlo ahora con su espada, pero Max rápidamente la agarró del cuello y fue volando con ella para estamparla duramente contra la pared.

Max: ¡Prepárate para irte al infierno, Lucía!

Rugía el dragón, alzando su otra garra libre con intención de atravesarla la cara. Justo cuando iba a matarla, apareció Red Heart agarrando la garra con que Max pretendía matar a Lucia.

Max: ¿Qué?

Red Heart: ¡Ni te atrevas a lastimas a mi amiga!

Decía la dragona, para rápidamente con ambas garras, tirar del brazo del dragón y ahí hacerle una llave de Judo pasando por encima de su cabeza y finalmente estrellarlo contra el suelo a gran altura.

Lucia: Gracias por la ayuda, Red Heart.

Red Heart: No hay de qué, Lucia.

Respondió la dragona roja con una sonrisa, ayudando a Lucia a salir de la pared. Max furioso se levantó y gritó.

Max: ¡Malditas! ¡Ahora sí que no pienso tener piedad con vosotras!

Gritaba furioso el dragón, donde en ese momento, su tamaño aumentó unos metros. Ahora el dragón más grande, cargó contra Lucia y Red Heart donde ambas dragonas tuvieron que apartarse para evitar las cuchillas afiladas de las alas del dragón.

Lucia: No recuerdo que el antiguo Max hiciera antes eso.

Red Heart: Aun así que no se de muchos aires, porque no es el único que sabe hacer eso ¡Forma Guerrera!

Red Heart ahí se hizo más grande y ganando algo más de musculatura. Max viendo lo que había hecho la dragona, la dijo a ésta.

Max: Me da igual si te has hecho algo más grande. No eres rival para mí.

Decía el dragón cargando contra Red Heart.

Red Heart: Eso lo veremos, engendro.

Red Heart también cargo contra Max, donde ambos chocaron y se enzarzaron en un intenso combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Max lanzó un puñetazo, donde Red Heart con una voltereta invertida la esquivó y le dio una patada al rostro del dragón. Max ahí la agarró de la pata con que le golpeó y la lanzó hacia el aire. Ahí Max voló hacia Red Heart con intención de atravesarla el pecho con su garra, pero Red Heart recuperándose en el aire, le lanzó un rayo rojo desde la boca donde lo pilló por sorpresa a Max y le dio de lleno, deteniendo así su ataque.

Red Heart voló hacia el dragón y agarrandole de la cintura, voló por el aire hasta hacerlo chocar contra una pared. Max furioso, la agarró de la cintura y la levantó por encima de la cabeza para luego estamparla contra el suelo.

Max ahí bajó al suelo y trató de aplastarla con su pie, pero Red Heart rodó por el suelo para esquivarlo y empleando su cola, atrapó el pie de Max y tiró de él para hacerlo caer al suelo. Ahí Lucia aprovechó para con su espada, atravesarle el pecho a Max.

Lucia: ¡Sufre, maldito! ¡Por todas las vidas inocentes que has arruinado!

Decía Lucia, dispuesto a acabar con Max, a la vez que prendía en llamas su espada y ahí incinerar al malvado dragón, donde ahí éste rugía de dolor hasta explotar en pedazos.

Por desgracia, los datos de personalidad de Max se descargaron en otra copia de él, donde el nuevo robot huésped, se adaptó al tamaño actual del dragón.

Max: ¡Os voy a matar a todas!

Red Heart: Inténtalo, tío feo.

Lucia: No te tenemos miedo.

Respondieron desafiantes ambas dragonas, haciendo que Max cargara contra ellas.

Blue Star: ¡Eh, lagartija horrenda! ¡Mira aquí!

Antes de que el dragón alcanzara a ambas dragonas, miró hacia la dirección donde escuchó la voz y ahí vio a Blue Star armada con la Mata Dragones y de un salto como de un tajo, partió en dos al enorme dragón y hacerlo explotar.

Lucia: Buen tajo, unicornio.

La felicitaba la dragona robot, mientras Blue Star dejaba caer la punta del arma en el suelo, la respondió con una sonrisa.

Blue Star: Gracias.

Red Heart: Chicas. Mucho me temo que ese dragón no va a caer tan fácilmente.

Informaba Red Heart, señalando con su garra como los datos de Max se descargaban en otro robot y se preparaba para seguir combatiendo, a la vez que lanzaba un rugido amenazador.

Blue Star: Bien. Pues lo destruiremos lo que haga falta para acabar con él.

Respondió la Paladín empuñando de nuevo la enorme espada Mata Dragones, mientras las dragonas se preparaban para combatir.

Archdemon: ¡Sufrid la tormenta!

Gritaba el demonio robot, envolviendo sus garras en electricidad pura y ahí lanzar varios puñetazos contra Shadow, Phantom, Maya y Shaona, donde éstos con agilidad lo esquivaron.

Maya: ¡Y tú sufre mi espada clavándose en tu oscuro corazón, maldito!

Gritaba Maya que escalando de una carrera por una pared, saltó con intención de golpear al demonio. Ahí Archdemon atrapó con su garra katana con que intentó atacar la gata y provocar ahí una fuerte descarga que sacudió a la gata y la mandó a volar, siendo atrapada por Shadow en el aire.

Shadow: ¿Estás bien, Maya?

La preguntaba el bat pony, preocupado por el estado de la gata. Ahí la gata algo aturdida, le respondió.

Maya: Sí. Ese tipo es como una central eléctrica averiada. No para de soltar voltios a diestro y siniestro.

Archdemon cargó su puño derecho de electricidad y trató de golpearlos de nuevo.

Shadow: ¡Cuidado!

Shadow aun con Maya en brazos, hizo una rápido maniobra para esquivar el ataque. El bat pony empleando las Alas de la Ascensión, lanzó múltiples plumas de luz que impactaron contra el demonio, causando leves daños a éste.

Phantom saltando por una pared para tomar impulsó, saltó para realizar en el pecho un potente corte con la Hoja de la Parca en el pecho del demonio. Luego Shaona que iba corriendo por el suelo, iba disparando sus pistolas contra el demonio, hasta que éste de un veloz movimiento, la atrapó con sus garras.

Shaona: ¿Qué haces? ¿Vas a partirme la cara acaso?

Le preguntó retadora al gata, sin mostrar miedo ante el demonio robot. Ahí Archdemon la respondió.

Archdemon: ¡No! ¡Solo voy a partirte en dos!

Dijo esto el demonio con una risa perversa, empleando ambas garras para cogerla de las piernas y brazos de la gata y tratar de tirar de ella para partirla en dos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sus garras fueron cortadas por el arma de Phantom, permitiendo así liberar a la gata.

Shaona: Gracias, cielo. Ahora si me permites.

Phantom alzo su arma para hacer pie a la gata y ahí ésta tomar impulso para saltar y pasar por encima de la cabeza del demonio, para ahí con unos disparos certeros, acertarle en los ojos y dejarlo ciego.

Archdemon: ¡Ahhhh...! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis garras!

Rugía de dolor el demonio al quedarse ciego y sin garras. Phantom con su guadaña y sus garras, le dijo al demonio.

Phantom: Y eso no es lo único que perderás, amigo.

El pony fantasma creando plataformas de hielo en el aire, saltó por cada uno de éstos hasta llegar de un salto hacia el demonio y de un tajo con su arma, lo decapitó.

La cabeza del demonio robot, cayó rodando al suelo, mientras el resto del cuerpo cayó abruptamente al suelo. Phantom aterrizó de pie en el suelo con agilidad.

Phantom: Bien. Demonio eliminado.

Decía Phantom, pero por desgracia los datos de personalidad del demonio se descargaron en otra copia robot que iba combatiendo a las fuerzas purificadoras.

Archdemon: ¡No os librareis de mí tan fácilmente! ¡Sufrid la ira del demonio más poderoso del Inframundo!

Rugía furioso el demonio, golpeando con sus garras cargadas de electricidad el suelo, creando una corriente eléctrica que llegó a los pies de Phantom y Shaona que los mandó a volar a éstos.

Maya: ¡Shaona!

Gritó alarmada Maya al ver como Shaona salía volando. Por fortuna la gata pudo recuperarse en el aire y caer de pie (como lo hacen todos los gatos XD). Phantom creó una pared de hielo con tobogán para poder bajar al suelo sin hacerse daño.

Shadow: Ese demonio nos puede causar problemas todavía.

Comentaba el bat pony, aun sosteniendo en brazos a Maya. Ahí la gata le contestó.

Maya: Eso parece, cielo. Con tu permiso, te tomo prestado esto.

Le comentaba la gata, tomando "prestado" las Time Shadow del bat pony.

Shadow: ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

Maya: Tranquilo. Te las devuelvo enseguida.

Decía la gata bajándose de un ágil movimiento del bat pony y empuñando ambas armas en sus brazos, fue cayendo en picado en dirección hacia el demonio donde ahí éste la vio.

Archdemon: ¡Púdrete en el infierno!

El demonio intentó partirla en dos a la gata, pero ésta se desplazó en un destelló al mismo tiempo que le hizo varios cortes en el brazo del demonio robot.

Maya: Mejor tú, engendro.

Le respondió de forma burlona la gata, volviendo a desaparecer para esquivar un intento de mordisco del demonio. Shadow golpeando con una doble patada por detrás de la cabeza del demonio, le comentó a la gata.

Shadow: Ten cuidado con mis armas. No son juguetes. Son armas de alta tecnología y magia.

Maya: Je, je, je. Descuida, caballerete. Las cuidaré como si fuesen todas mías.

Respondía bromeando la gata donde de un destello, reapareció montada sobre la grupa del bat pony, para acto seguido esquivar un intento de garra del demonio. Luego una esquirla de hielo apareció por encima del demonio, cayendo encima suyo y arrastrándolo hasta el suelo.

Shaona: Buen ataque de hielo.

La felicitaba la gata a Phantom, donde el pony fantasma con las garras, había creado aquella enorme esquirla de hielo.

Phantom: Gracias.

El demonio se levantó furioso con algunos daños en su cuerpo por el ataque de hielo.

Archdemon: ¡Malditos! ¡Os mataré de la peor forma posible!

Gritaba furioso el demonio, lanzando un poderoso rayo eléctrico a la posición de Phantom y Shaona.

Shaona: ¡Cuidado!

Avisaba la gata y Phantom con la Hoja de la Parca por delante, la hizo girar a toda velocidad a modo de molinillo, tratando de detener el ataque. El rayo fue tan potente, que Phantom tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no ceder.

Phantom: No se cuánto aguantaré...

Decía Phantom, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por resistir el ataque del demonio. Shaona se apoyaba en el semental para ayudar a mantenerse en el sitio.

Archdemon: Ja, ja, ja ¡No importa lo que hagáis! ¡Os destruiré de una vez por todas a todos!

Se jactaba el demonio, aumentando la fuerza del rayo para tratar de destruir al unicornio y a la gata. Así hasta que escuchó unas voces.

Shadow: ¡Eh, tú! ¡Demonio!

Maya: ¡Te olvidaste de nosotros!

Archdemon: ¿Cómo?

Shadow con Maya aun montada encima de él, iba volando a toda velocidad hacia el demonio. El demonio al verlos, detuvo su ataque y trató de atacarlos con un nuevo rayo. Maya saltó para esquivar el rayo por arriba, mientras Shadow lo hacía por abajo.

Ahí Maya con las Time Shadow y Shadow con las Alas de la Ascensión, le hicieron un doble corte al demonio. Maya decapitando al demonio y Shadow cortando la cintura, partiendo en tres partes al demonio y que éste estallara en pedazos.

Maya rápidamente se reunió con Shaona para asegurarse de que estuviera ésta bien.

Maya: Shaona ¿Estás bien, cielo?

Preguntaba preocupada Maya sobre que a su esposa la hubiese pasado algo. Shaona sonriendo para tranquilizarla, la respondió.

Shaona: Sí, Maya. Estoy bien. Gracias a que Phantom me protegió.

Phantom: No es nada.

Contestó algo frío el pony fantasma, mientras revisaba su arma. Shadow se acercó al unicornio para decirle.

Shadow: Buen trabajo, Phantom.

Phantom: Pura rutina.

La tranquilidad no duró mucho cuando los datos de personalidad se descargaron en otra copia robot, regresando así Archdemon.

Archdemon: ¡No os librareis de mí tan fácilmente!

Se jactaba el demonio, volviendo a cargar de electricidad sus garras, mientras el grupo se ponía en guardia para combatirlo.

En otro lugar, Mikki estaba combatiendo contra nada menos que contra Wrigth.

Wrigth: Prepárate para que te arranque el alma.

Decía el hella, mandando más copias robóticas de él mismo contra Mikki. La yegua avanzó hacia éstos y esquivando sus guadañas, ésta contraatacó con su espada dentada, partiendo en dos a todos éstos.

Mikki: ¡Deja de esconderte detrás de tus dobles y da la cara, cara de esqueleto!

Le llamaba la atención la alicornio sin dejar de volar en dirección al gran hella. Wrigth armado con su guadaña donde tenía hojas dobles en ambos extremos, se lanzó hacia ella y trató de partirla en dos con su arma. Mikki bloqueó el ataque con su arma.

Wrigth: ¡Condenada pony! ¡Pienso hacerte pedazos y sacarte así el alma!

Amenazaba el hella con intención de matar a la yegua. Mikki sin dejarse intimidar por las palabras del hella, le respondió desafiante.

Mikki: No te des tantos aire. Mi hermano te machacó por lo menos tres veces y yo pienso hacer que te lleves la cuarta.

Wrigth: ¿Tú hermano? ¿Quién es tu hermano?

Mikki sonrió maliciosamente en el momento que el hella le preguntó. Se imaginaba en su mente que el hella no se habría olvidado de cierta persona, por lo que no dudó en decírselo.

Mikki: Mi hermano es nada menos que Mike Bluer.

Nada más decir el nombre, los ojos del hella brillaron y acto seguido retrocedió.

Wrigth: ¿Qué? ¿Mike Bluer es tu hermano?

Mikki: Así es.

El esqueleto empezó a preocuparse ante la idea tener delante de él, a nada menos que la hermana del alicornio que más de una vez lo derrotó.

Wrigth: ¡Maldición! ¿Es qué no puedo librarme ni un momento de ese alicornio molesto?

Mikki: Va a ser que no. Je, je, je.

Respondió de forma burlona la alicornio. El hella mirando ahora con rabia a la alicornio, la dijo a ésta.

Wrigth: Pero él ahora no está aquí, solo tú. Por lo que no puede ser tan difícil eliminarte.

Decía el hella con algo más de confianza. Mikki al escuchar eso, se puso en guardia y le respondió desafiante.

Mikki: No te creas que te será tan fácil eliminarme, cara de calavera.

El hella se lanzó hacia ella con intención de partirla en dos con su guadaña.

Mikki: ¡Modo Depredador!

Adoptando el modo Depredador. Mikki salió como un misil en dirección al hella donde lo pillo por sorpresa.

Wrigth: ¿Pero qué?

El hella no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y fue atravesado por completo por la alicornio, donde le dejó un gran agujero en el pecho.

El hella se miraba a sí mismo el gran agujero que tenía en su cuerpo.

Mikki: ¡Eh!

El hella se giró para ver a la yegua detrás suya con la Stellar Blade dentada y sus cuchillas de sus brazos. Ahí la yegua empleando todas sus armas, realizó un sin fin de cortes que redujo al hella en pequeños trozos. Acto seguido, Mikki disparó un amplió rayo azul agua que cubrió los trozos hasta desintegrarlas.

Mikki: Bien. El cara de calavera está fuera de juego. Seguro que a mi hermano le habría encantado ver como fulminé a ese tipo.

Comentaba Mikki con una sonrisa triunfante, pero los datos de personalidad del hella se descargaron en otra copia robot que estaba en el pequeño ejercito particular del hella, haciendo que Wrigth volviera a emerger.

Sin perder oportunidad, el hella con su guadaña intentó atacarla por la espalda a Mikki. La yegua dándose cuenta de ello, se apartó para evitar el fatal ataque.

Mikki: Claro...Las descarga de la IA en copias robots. Como no.

Comentaba con ironía la alicornio al ver que Wrigth había vuelto.

Wrigth: ¡No te desharás tan fácilmente de mí! ¡Aunque no haya acabado con Mike Bluer! ¡Al menos acabaré contigo! ¡Muerte Invisible!

Nada más decir eso, el hella desapareció de vista y los otros hellas robots que estaban con él, hicieron lo mismo. Aquello desconcertó a Mikki.

Mikki: ¿Dónde se han metido?

Pyro: (Cuidado, Mikki. Algo me dice que simplemente no se han ido).

En ese momento, Mikki sintió un corte en la espalda, haciendo gritar de dolor a ésta.

Mikki: ¡Ahhh...!

Pyro: (¿Qué pasa, Mikki?).

Preguntó el fénix. Mikki miró por todas partes, tratando de ubicar a su atacante, respondió.

Mikki: Algo o alguien me ha atacado. Si no llega a ser por la armadura, me habría hecho un corte letal. Lo que no veo es a nadie.

Acto seguido, Mikki recibió varios cortes más por sus extremidades, causando más dolor a ésta.

Mikki: ¡Ahhh...!

Aquello no paro y Mikki recibió más cortes en diversas partes de su cuerpo, donde si no llega a ser por la armadura, habrían sido ataques fatales.

Pyro: (¿Desde dónde nos atacan? No veo a nadie).

Mikki: Yo tengo una sospecha.

Mikki ahí cerró los ojos y se concentró. Todo a su alrededor de volvió negro, ya que la yegua se concentraba en su mente. Sus sentidos estaban al máximo, percibiendo todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Finalmente, Mikki sintió algo y alzando su espada, detuvo una hoja láser invisible que estaba a centímetros de su rostro.

Mikki: Te pille.

Dijo sonriente Mikki, para acto seguido dar un tajo y partir en dos a su misterioso atacante, revelando ser nada menos que un hella robot.

Mikki con su espada, detenía varios ataques más por todo su alrededor, a la vez contraatacando para eliminar varios hellas robots más.

Mikki: Así que esa es tu estrategia ¿No, Wrigth? Hacerte invisible para atacarme cuando no te puedo ver. Al final mi hermano tenía razón cuando dijo que eras solo un cobarde sin honor.

Le reprochaba la yegua por las acciones del hella robot. Wrigth haciéndose visible temporalmente, la respondió.

Wrigth: Estupida chiquilla. El honor es para imbéciles que quieren morir rápido. Lo importante es ganar.

Se jactaba el hella, donde Mikki rápidamente se giró y disparó un rayo en dirección al hella, donde éste desapareció de vista con una risa siniestra.

Mikki: Con que quieres jugar sucio. Pues bien. En tal caso, tendré que hacer yo de limpiadora para así jugar limpio.

Pyro: (No te ofendas, Mikki, pero ese chiste que has hecho es malísimo).

Le decía su fénix ante el comentario que había hecho la alicornio. Ahí ésta se defendió.

Mikki: Bueno. No siempre me van a salir bien. Al fin y al cabo, el de los chistes es Ocelot. Aun así, voy a igualar esto ¡Modo Sonar!

Nada más alzar la voz en la última parte, una par de aletas surgieron a ambos lados de los cascos. Ahí los oídos de Mikki se volvieron ultra sensibles como la de un tiburón.

Mikki se concentró en sus sentidos y gracias al sonar, pudo detectar a cada uno de los hellas como al propio Wrigth cuando iban a atacarla.

Mikki: Ya os tengo ¡Ataque Tiburón!

De la yegua, surgieron varios chorros de agua que adoptaron forma de tiburón y cada uno de éstos atacaron a cada hella robot que se cruzaban en su camino, dejando solo al propio Wrigth donde se quedó sorprendido al ver que la yegua había logrado contrarrestar su táctica de invisibilidad.

Wrigth: ¿Pero qué?

Mikki: ¡Hacerte invisible ya no te servirá de nada! ¡Proyectil Tiburón!

Mikki disparó un rayo que adoptó forma de gran tiburón y que fue directo hacia Wrigth. El Hella intentó detenerlo con su guadaña, pero el tiburón lo destrozó con sus dientes y luego atrapó al hella con ellas, partiéndolo por la mitad y luego que explotara en pedazos.

Mikki: Ya es historia.

Decía la alicornio, hasta que Wrigth se descargó en otra copia robot.

Wrigth: ¡Vivo una vez más!

Alzaba la voz el hella, volviendo a atacar a Mikki junto con más copias robots de él mismo.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo junto con las tropas purificadoras, estaban protegiendo a Aurana de los ataques de los robots corruptos.

Araam: ¡Comed plomo!

Araam disparaba su ametralladora pesada contra los robots corruptos, destruyendo a varios de éstos. Rápidamente el minotauro tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el ataque de Shuriken de Light Star.

Light Star: Je, je, je. Hora de hacer pinchito de minotauro ¿No creéis así, chicas?

Comentaba la pegaso asesina con voz desquiciada, estando ésta junto con varias copias robots. Araam ahí logró disparar contra ella y destruirla, pero por desgracia la asesina se descargo en otra copia robot. Light Star y sus copias, lanzaron múltiples shuriken gigantes contra el minotauro, obligando a ponerse a cubierto tras la esquina de una estructura.

Araam: Vale. Esto se está poniendo cada vez más chungo.

Comentaba el minotauro que se asomaba un poco, para rápidamente volver a esconderse y así evitar los ataques shuriken que se clavaron en la pared.

La asesina y sus copias avanzaban hacia la posición del minotauro, hasta que unos rayos eléctricos las golpearon, causando graves daños a éstas. Luego los disparos de unos tanques purificadores remataron a la mayoría. En ese momento apareció Clive junto con varios vigilantes. Araam agradeció la ayuda.

Araam: Gracias por la ayuda, colegas.

Clive: De nada. Es nuestro trabajo purificar al enemigo.

Light Storm: ¡Pues purifica esto!

Gritaba la asesina que se había descargado en otra copia superviviente. Ahí la asesina lanzó un shuriken que impactó en Clive en su cabeza, destruyéndolo en el proceso.

Araam: ¡Nooo..! ¡Maldita asesina! ¡Ahora sí que te voy hacer pedazos!

Gritaba furioso el minotauro, yendo hacia la asesina donde ésta lanzó otro shuriken. Araam la desvió con un golpe de su arma y una vez a su alcance, la golpeó la cabeza con la punta de su arma. Luego la golpeó por un lado y finalmente la golpeó en el estomago donde ahí la levantó al cielo y ahí disparó el arma, reventando el estomago de la pegaso robot y destruirla.

Araam: Esto por mi compañero, asesina.

Decía con desprecio Araam a la asesina por lo que le hizo a Clive.

Clive: Buen disparo, amigo.

Araam: Gracias, amigo...Se lo merecía por haberte matado esa loca antes.

Respondió serio el minotauro, hasta que se dio cuenta de a quién le habló y sorprendido, exclamó.

Araam: ¿¡Clive!? ¿No habías muerto?

Clive: Me descargue en otra unidad vigilante.

Respondió el robot purificador. Araam dándose entiendo la explicación, respondió.

Araam: Ahh...Claro. Je, je, je. Los robots purificadores podéis hacer eso. Al menos me he librado de un buen susto.

El resto del grupo seguía protegiendo a Aurana de los ataques de los robots corruptos.

White Shield esquivó el ataque de mordisco de un robot Max. Ahí el unicornio empleando sus látigos, atrapó el cuello del robot corrupto y lo usó para lanzarlo contra otro grupo de robots donde los aplastó con el cuerpo del dragón robot.

El dragón robot iba a levantarse para atacar de nuevo, pero Ayi saltando sobre su espalda y corriendo sobre ella hasta llegar a su cabeza, le clavó ambas katanas en su cabeza haciendo que el dragón robot se sacudiera violentamente. Luego de eso, Ayi saltó para luego de un doble tajo, partir en dos desde la cabeza hasta el pecho, haciendo que ambas mitades se dividieran por la mitad y luego explotaran.

Medic se movía de un lado a otro, esquivando los ataques de varios robots Whinter y Thunder, donde la pony ninja ahora armada con la Acid Lance donde con la punta venenosa, los iba disolviendo con cada toque y así reducirlos a metal fundido.

Vasslik desde lo alto de un meca caza modo robot, iba disparando con su rifle a los robots Darkwind, logrando abatir a la mayoría de éstos. Bit que estaba a su lado, disparaba misiles guiados para destruir a los que lograban acercarse demasiado.

Shark iba triturando con sus dientes a todos robot corrupto que se cruzara en su camino.

Tras una intensa batalla, Aurana había logrado por fin purificar el terminal, para luego introducirse en ella y hacer lo propio como en los otros.

Aurana: Terminal purificado. Ya solo queda un 25% que eliminar del programa corrupto.

Informaba Aurana, para acto seguido surgir desde varios telentraportadores, tropas purificadoras entre ellos naves exploradoras y portanaves purificadoras. Entre ellos estaban Mojo.

Mojo: ¡Vamos, tropas! ¡Demostremos por qué no deben enfrentarse nunca a los purificadores!

Decía Mojo desde una nave, volando junto con varios cazas, destruyendo con sus misiles antimateria a varios robots corruptos voladores. Los portanaves lanzaban interceptores contra los enemigos tanto en tierra como en el aire.

White: Muy bien. Estamos ganando terreno. Muy pronto recuperaremos Cybros.

Decía optimista el unicornio, sintiendo que la victoria estaba cerca. Así hasta que Blackgate que estaba enfrente de él a través de otro robot, le dijo.

Blackgate: Eso es lo que tú te crees, unicornio. Aun tengo mi última carta bajo la manga.

Decía el malvado alicornio con una sonrisa perversa, cosa que llamó la atención del unicornio.

White: ¿A qué te refieres?

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Lo vais a averiguar enseguida.

Acto seguido, empezó a sonar varias alarmas por toda la nave.

White: ¿Qué es esa alarma?

Preguntaba el unicornio. En ese momento el maestro Clonarion contactó con él.

Clonarion: ¡White Shield! ¡El cañón principal orbital se ha activado y tiene como objetivo el planeta Kalkarus!

White: ¿Qué?

Blackgate: Así es. Ja, ja, ja. Pronto toda vida que haya en ese plantea será exterminado. Y el Imperio Celeste se llevará la culpa de todo. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el malvado alicornio robot, hasta que un misil mágico le atravesó la cabeza y lo destruyó. Ahí apareció Mikki como los otros del grupo.

Mikki: White Shield ¿Por qué están sonando las alarmas?

White: ¡Mikki! ¡Tenemos problemas! Ese loco de Blackgate va a disparar el cañón orbital contra el planeta.

Respondió el unicornio alarmado. Aquello preocupó al grupo entero.

Maya: ¿Qué? ¿Contra el planeta?

Medic: Eso es malo. El cañón está diseñado para exterminar toda forma de vida orgánica específica de un planeta, dejando todo lo demás intacto.

Shadow: Pero tratándose de ese loco de Blackgate, seguro que lo habrá preparado para exterminar toda vida in excepción.

Comentaban éstos. White Shield contactando con Clonarión, le preguntó.

White: Maestro Clonarion ¿No puede usted detener el cañón?

Clonarion: Desgraciadamente no. Está en la parte que aun controla el virus Blackgate. Solo si logramos purificar el último terminal, podré detener el arma.

Ayi: ¿Entonces a qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos para allá rápido!

Y el grupo junto con el ejercito purificador, fueron al último terminal para así tratar de detener el cañón principal.

Mientras tanto en el espacio. La flota de la federación que estaban sobre el planeta, desde la nave de mando donde estaba Andros en ella, notaron algo extraño en Cybros.

Tripulante: ¡Señor! ¡Mire!

Desde el puente, veían como la nave Cybros estaba desplegando su cañón principal y apuntando al planeta.

Almirante: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué está haciendo esa nave?

Preguntaba el almirante que era un zorro kiuby anthromorfico. Andros recibiendo una comunicación de sus amigos, le respondió al almirante.

Andros: Señor almirante. Mi equipo me acaba de informar que ese loco de Blackgate acaba de activar el cañón principal de la nave y pretende disparar al planeta con ella.

Avisaba el pequeño dragón al almirante. Aquello alarmó al almirante.

Almirante: No podemos permitir que disparen ese arma. Tendremos que destruir Cybros.

Los ojos de Andros se abrieron en par en par al escuchar al almirante decir eso.

Andros: ¡No! ¡Mi equipo y nuestros amigos están en esa nave! ¡No puede volar la nave!

Almirante: Lo siento, agente Andros, pero hay muchas vidas en ese planeta para sacrificarlas por una nave ¡Atención a toda la flota! ¡Preparaos para abrir fuego a mi orden!

Andros: ¡Espere! Me dicen que el cañón aun tardará mucho en disparar. Por favor, de tiempo a mis amigos para que puedan recuperar el control de la nave y detener el cañón.

Le rogaba el dragón. El almirante se lo pensó por un momento, hasta que finalmente accedió a la petición del dragón.

Almirante: Está bien. Les daremos 20 minutos, pero si vemos que van a disparar el cañón, abriremos fuego.

Andros suspiro aliviado al ver que había logrado algo de tiempo, aunque sabía que no quedaba mucho y si sus amigos no lograban detener el cañón, la flota dispararía contra Cybros donde sin duda lo destruirían completamente, con todos sus amigos dentro.

Volviendo al interior de Cybros, el grupo había llegado al último terminal.

White: Ya estamos aquí. Vamos, Aurana.

Aurana: Entendido.

El transporte fue al último terminal y comenzó el proceso de purificación.

Maya: Date prisa, Aurana. El tiempo corre.

La pedía la gata, ya que Andros les informó del tiempo límite que les había dado la flota, antes de que fueran a abrir fuego contra ellos. Aurana sin perder la calma, la respondió con su típico tono tranquilo.

Aurana: Hago lo que puedo, Maya. No es solo lavar y aclarar un traje.

Shadow: ¿Se supone que eso es un chiste?

Preguntaba Shadow ante lo que había dicho Aurana.

Vasslik: Como no se den prisa, seremos polvo espacial.

Comentaba el águila, un tanto preocupado ante la idea de que volasen la nave con ellos dentro. En ese momento, apareció Blackgate y su ejercito de máquinas.

Blackgate: Ja, ja, ja. Pronto seréis exterminados ¡Robots asesinos! ¡Matadlos a todos!

Max: ¡No me des órdenes, pony! ¡Si voy a matarlos, es porque quiero!

Los robots corruptos se lanzaron contra el grupo, donde de inmediato éstos con su ejercito, se enfrentaron al grupo.

Mikki chocó su espada contra las cuchillas de Blackgate.

Mikki: ¡Maldito loco! ¡Nos vas a matar a todos si sigues con esto!

Blackgate: Je, je, je ¿Crees que me importa? Aunque sea destruido, volveré de nuevo a la vida.

La respondió con una risa perversa. Mikki sin dejarse intimidar por éste, le respondió desafiante.

Mikki: No si eliminamos tu programa corrupto de los sistemas. Entonces ya no tendrás cuerpo al que volver.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. No me estaba refiriendo a eso.

Mikki: ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntaba confusa la yegua, mientras Blackgate retrocedió mediante unos cohetes de sus alas, a la vez que disparaba una salva de misiles teledirigidos hacia ella. Mikki alzó el vuelo, siendo perseguida por los misiles.

La yegua lograba evadir o hacer estallar los misiles desde lejos. Luego de evitar una salva, Mikki creó una barrera de agua para protegerse de los misiles restantes. Acto seguido la yegua voló hacia Blackgate, tratando de atacarlo con su espada.

Mikki: ¡Vas a caer, maldito!

Decía Mikki chocando su arma contra las cuchillas de Blackgate.

Blackgate: Ja, ja, ja. Soy inmortal. Nada ni nadie puede matarme.

Mikki: Yo seré la primera.

Respondió Mikki, esquivando un ataque de cuchillas tijeras del alicornio robot y mediante un giro, le cortó la cintura del robot con su espada. Luego un rayo contra éste que lo desintegró por completo.

Por desgracia, los datos de personalidad de Blackgate se descargaron en otro robot.

Blackgate: Ja, ja, ja. Nunca podréis acabar conmigo.

Mikki: Eso lo veremos.

Respondió desafiante Mikki, dispuesta a continuar su batalla contra el malvado alicornio robot.

Max: ¡Sufrid las llamas del infierno!

Archdemon: ¡Y el rayo del infierno!

Gritaban ambos seres, lanzando fuego y rayo contra el grupo. Medic lanzaba kunais contra el dragón, donde se clavaron en su cabeza y acto seguido estallaron. El dragón furioso, lanzó una llamarada contra ella, donde la pony médico empleó una técnica de sustitución para poner un tronco en su lugar, recibiendo éste el ataque de fuego.

Vasslik disparaba su rifle contra el demonio, tratando de abatirlo. El demonio cargando de electricidad su puño, golpeó el suelo creando una corriente eléctrica en dirección hacia el águila, donde éste tuvo que alzar el vuelo para esquivarlo. El demonio iba atacar de nuevo, hasta que recibió una fuerte patada en el rostro por parte de Lucia. El demonio al verla, exclamó.

Archdemon: ¿Lucía? ¿Tú aquí? ¡Que desagradable sorpresa volver a verte! Je, je, je.

Comentaba el demonio con una risa perversa, confundiendo a la robot como la verdadera Lucia, mientras Lucia viendo al demonio, dijo.

Lucia: Otro que la Lucia original sin duda disfrutaría matándolo de nuevo.

Archdemon: ¡Inténtalo, lagartija! ¡Pienso arrancarte el corazón y luego comérmelo!

Amenazó el demonio cargando contra Lucia, mientras la dragona iba hacia el demonio. El demonio cargaba de electricidad su puño derecho, mientras Lucia cargaba de fuego azul en su garra derecha. Ahí ambos lanzaron sus ataques contra el otro, chocando sus puños y provocando una explosión de fuego y electricidad.

Max iba a atacar a Medic que la tenía a la vista, hasta que recibió una llamarada color rubí que lo detuvo. Ahí el dragón vio que fue Red Heart que aparecía volando hasta ponerse delante de él.

Max: Vaya. Aquí tenemos a la mascota de los ponis ¿Por qué no dejas a estos estupidos ponis y te unes a mí? Entre los dos, acabaríamos rápido con ellos y puedo asegurarte que te divertirás al hacerlo.

Trataba de convencer el dragón a Red Heart. La dragona negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Red Heart: Eso nunca. Jamás lastimaría a mis amigos. A mí me da igual la raza.

Medic: Exacto. Red Heart es nuestra amiga y siempre la apoyaremos. Así que olvídate el hecho de que se una a ti.

Apoyaba Medic a su amiga dragona, donde Red Heart sonrió a la pony médico agradeciendo su apoyo. Max viendo eso, primero rugió y luego dijo.

Max: Como queráis. Si tan amigas sois ¡Os mataré a las dos juntas!

Decía esto el dragón cargando contra ambas y tratando de aplastarlas con sus puños. Red Heart y Medic saltaron para esquivar el ataque que prácticamente destrozó el suelo. Max no se detuvo y trató de dar un puñetazo a Red Heart, pero la dragona se apartó y agarrando del brazo, tiró de él para hacer una llave de Judo como el que le hizo hace tiempo antes y lanzarlo por el aire. Medic ahí saltó por la espalda de la dragona y tomó impulso donde empleando una técnica ninja de viento, generó un tornado sobre ella misma que la permitió ganar altura. Ahí empleando la Acid Lance, realizó varios tajos en el cuerpo del dragón que lo convirtió en apenas segundos en metal fundido.

Medic aterrizó en el suelo y ésta sonriente, chocó su casco contra la garra cerrada de una sonriente Red Heart. Por desgracia, Max volvió a través de otro cuerpo, dispuesto a seguir peleando.

White Shield combatía contra varios robots corruptos, hasta que recibió un aviso.

Clonarion: ¡White Shield! ¡El cañón está al 50%! Si no lo detenemos cuanto antes, el planeta será arrasado.

White: O a nosotros si la flota de la federación ve que la nave va a disparar ¿Cómo va eso, Aurana?

Preguntaba el unicornio que esquivando el ataque de martillo de un doble robot de Thunder, lo partió en dos con la Espada Omega. Aurana que aun estaba en su fase de purificación, le respondió.

Aurana: Ya queda poco. Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo.

Phantom: Espero que sea pronto, porque nos estamos quedando precisamente sin tiempo.

Respondió el pony fantasma, hasta que apareció volando Darkwind.

Darkwind: ¡Todos os iréis al infierno!

Gritaba el grifo con su hacha envuelto en llamas, con intención de destruir a Aurana, pero Maya y Shaona saltaron y entre las dos placaron contra el grifo robot, impidiendo así su ataque.

Maya: ¡Atrás!

Shaona: ¡Ni un paso!

Whinter: ¡Quitaos de en medio!

El lobo corría hacia Aurana con intención de destrozarla con sus garras, pero justo cando saltó, fue placado por Araam donde lo agarró de la cintura y se lo llevó corriendo de allí.

Araam: ¡Lo siento! ¡No cumples los requisitos mínimos de pelos en el pecho!

Bromeaba el minotauro sin dejar de correr con el lobo, llevándose por delante a todo robot corrupto que se cruzaba en su camino.

Thunder: ¡Nunca dejes a un idiota a hacer el trabajo de un centauro asesino!

Decía el centauro, avanzando como una locomotora, a golpe de martillo apartando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino sin importar si era enemigo o no. El centauro se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Aurana.

Su marcha fue interrumpida cuando en el suelo donde pisaba, fue congelado bajo sus cascos.

Thunder: ¿Qué demon...?

El centauro se resbaló cayendo al suelo y fue patinando por el suelo helado, hasta que un muro de hielo se formó delante de él y se chocó de frentel. Phantom que con sus Garras del Cero Absoluto apoyadas en el suelo, se puso a caminar tranquilamente por el suelo helado como si tierra firme se tratase, hasta llegar al centauro que trataba de levantarse.

Phantom: Lo siento, amigo, pero se te ha cancelado el vuelo.

Decía con burla el pony fantasma, para de un golpe de su Hoja de la Parca a modo de bate de Hockey, golpeó al centauro, haciendo que se alejara patinando por el suelo.

Star Light: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡A destruir!

La pegaso robot junto con varias copias suyas, lanzaron una interminable lluvia de shuriken gigantes contra Aurana. Dichos shuriken fueron neutralizados por varios misiles lanzados por Bit y por los disparos de White Shield con las ametralladoras incorporadas en sus brazos. El resto fueron detenidos por un campo de fuerza generados por Blue Star.

Blue Star: De aquí no pasáis.

Decía desafiante la paladín, mientras chocaba la Alabarda del Trueno contra su escudo a modo de desafió. Light Star frustrada porque su ataque fallara, se quejó molesta.

Light Star: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le pasa a la gente de hoy en día que no se deja matar así como así?

Blue Star: ¿Qué tal si probamos a matarte a ti?

Respondía Blue Star, alzando su Alabarda del Trueno, convocando una poderosa tormenta eléctrica donde múltiples rayos cayeron sobre Light Star y sus copias, haciendo que todas éstas estallaran en pedazos.

White: Buen ataque, Blue Star.

Blue Star: Gracias.

Agradeció la paladín. Clonarion ahí contactó con el equipo.

Clonarion: ¡El cañón está cargado al 80%! ¡No queda mucho para que dispare!

Informaba Clonarion, haciendo que el grupo empezara a preocuparse.

Ayi: Eso pinta mal ¡Aurana! ¡Dime que ya tiene eso ya!

Le decía Ayi a Aurana, rezando que hubiera terminado. La IA ahí le respondió.

Aurana: Estoy haciendo lo que puedo. No creáis que esto es tan fácil como parece.

Con la flota de la federación. Todas las naves veían como el gran cañón de Cybros se iba desplegando y apuntando al planeta con ella.

Almirante: Queda poco tiempo ¡A toda la flota! ¡Preparaos para destruir esa nave a mi orden!

Andros: ¡No!

Gritó Andros al ver que toda la flota se preparaba para disparar sobre Cybros.

Mientras tanto, Mikki seguía combatiendo contra Blackgate.

Mikki: ¡Ríndete, Blackgate! Estás perdiendo terreno y pronto serás historia en cuanto Aurana elimine tu maldito virus de los sistemas.

Le decía Mikki tratando de partir en dos al malvado alicornio son su espada dentada. Blackgate con una risa perversa, la contestó.

Blackgate: Eso sí es que no acaba siendo destruida.

Mikki no entendía lo que decía Blackgate, hasta que vio que el malvado robot pulsó unos botones de su brazo y luego empezó a sonar como un temporizador.

Mikki: ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso te acabas de convertirte en una especie de bomba?

Blackgate: Je, je, je. Así es. Pienso llevarme a vuestra querida IA conmigo. Adiós. Ja, ja, ja.

Activando los reactores al máximo, Blackgate fue volando a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Aurana. El resto del grupo veía como Blackgate iba hacia ella y trataron de detenerlo, pero no llegarían a tiempo para detenerlo y la mayoría eran entretenidos por los asesinos y sus dobles robots.

Todo iba a cámara lenta. Blackgate estaba a punto de alcanzar a Aurana que solo quedaban unos pocos metros. Blackgate se reía como un loco presintiendo su victoria. Así hasta que ocurrió algo completamente inesperado.

Tacticus: ¡Cañón Táctico!

Aparecía el general Tacticus, donde disparando sus cañones dobles justo enfrente del robot malvado, impactaron en él, ocasionando una potente explosión.

Blackgate: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba Blackgate, mientras su cuerpo iba siendo destruido por la explosión. Tacticus cubrió con una barrera a él mismo y a Aurana para protegerse ambos.

White: General Tacticus, muy oportuno.

Decía el unicornio, alegrándose de ver al general. Tacticus bajando su escudo, dijo.

Tacticus: Swan me mandó en una nave para venir a ayudaros junto con tropas mecánicas. Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo.

Ayi: Cosa que se agradece, viejo.

Completaba el conejo. Aurana finalmente logró terminar el proceso de purificación del sistema y se introdujo en el terminal.

Aurana: Proceso de purificación terminada. Ya no hay rastro del virus en el sistema. Cybros vuelve a estar bajo nuestro control.

Afuera. La flota se disponía a disparar, hasta que detectaron que la señal del arma de Cybros estaba disminuyendo, dando a entender que el arma estaba desactivada.

Almirante: ¡Alto el fuego!

Ordenó el almirante y las naves detuvieron el inminente fuego. Andros respiró aliviado por ello.

Blackgate: ¡Nooooo! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Gritaba furioso Blackgate que se había descargado en otra copia robot junto con sus asesinos. Mikki y su grupo se pusieron enfrente del alicornio malvado y su banda y ahí le dijeron.

Mikki: Ríndete, Blackgate.

White: Todo a terminado.

Bit: Cybros está ya bajo nuestro control y tú ya no.

Maya: Por tanto si te destruimos ahora, ya no te podrás descargar en otro cuerpo.

Shaona: No podrás construirte más tropas para que te ayuden.

Le decían éstos a Blackgate. El alicornio robot sabía que tenían éstos razón. Podía ver como las tropas purificadoras junto con los refuerzos y entre ellos las tropas mecánicas, estaban destruyendo a sus dobles robóticos. Y cuando fuese éste y su banda destruida, ya no se podrían descargar en otra copia robot, ya que no podrían acceder al nodo de datos.

El grupo esperaba que Blackgate y su banda se rindiera. Inesperadamente, el alicornio robot empezó a reírse.

Blackgate: Je, je, je...Ja, ja, ja...JA, JA, JA...

Se reía como un loco el alicornio robot, cosa que extraño al grupo.

Vasslik: Esto ¿Es normal que el malo se ría cuando está ya derrotado?

Se preguntaba el águila, que no comprendía la risa del alicornio robot.

Lucia: Cuidado. Presiento que algo malo va a pasar.

Decía Lucia con desconfianza, mientras Blackgate tras reírse un rato, respondió.

Blackgate: Tenéis razón. Ya no cuento ni con refuerzos, ni podré descargar mi mente o la de los otros en otros cuerpos. Pero aun tengo mi ultima carta bajo la manga.

White: ¿Pero no acabas de decir hace rato...?

Quería preguntar el unicornio, ya que Blackgate mencionó antes de lo la última carta, pero el alicornio robot le interrumpió.

Blackgate: ¡Silencio! Ahora veréis de lo que soy capaz de hacer ¡Adelante todos! ¡Combinaos!

Dijo de repente Blackgate a su banda. El grupo no entendió a lo que se refería Blackgate con eso, hasta que finalmente lo vieron.

Max alzó el vuelo y su cuerpo se transformó en un especie de cuerpo robótico con alas y cola, pero sin brazos. Archdemon se transformó en la base de las piernas y se combinó con Max. Whinter Paint y Deadly Thunder se transformaron en brazos con afiladas garras que se combinaron con el cuerpo. Star Light y Darkwind volaron hasta combinarse en el pecho haciendo como de núcleos auxiliares. Una cabeza robot demoníaco surgió del cuerpo. Blackgate voló donde se introdujo por la espalda del robot a través de una compuerta que se cerró detrás suya y luego reapareció el alicornio malvado en una cabina en forma de cúpula en el pecho del robot.

Blackgate: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Saludad a la máquina de destrucción máxima por excelencia! ¡El Megadestructor Blackgate! Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el malvado robot riéndose como un loco, mientras el grupo miraba asombrado al enorme robot que tenían enfrente.

Shaona: ¿Esos tipos se han combinado en un gran robot?

Preguntaba asombrada la gata. Shadow con indiferencia, comentó.

Shadow: ¡Ba! Comparando con los mecas, es bastante pequeño.

White: Aun así nos puede ocasionar problemas.

Mikki: Cierto. Por eso debemos atacarlo con todo lo que tengamos.

Maya: Ya habéis oído, pandilla. A darle caña a esa cosa.

El grupo fue contra el robot gigante, disparando con todo lo que tenían contra él. El mega robot alzó su puño que se iba cargando de energía eléctrica y golpeó con ella el suelo, provocando una poderosa onda de impacto que hizo saltar a los que iban en tierra y luego caer al suelo. Los voladores como Mikki, Vasslik, Lucia, Red Heart, Shadow y Bit lograron librarse del ataque de Blackgate y continuaron atacando.

Blackgate: ¡Nunca lograreis derrotarme!

Se jactaba el malvado robot, haciendo que su robot gigante disparase desde el pecho, unos shuriken gigantes y unas hachas llameantes contra los voladores, donde éstos tuvieron que esquivarlos.

Mikki: ¡Toma esto!

Mikki intentó dar un tajo contra Blackgate, pero el robot lo bloqueó con el enorme brazo izquierdo. Mikki tuvo que teletransportarse para esquivar el ataque del otro brazo. Lucía ahí lanzó un chorro de fuego por la espalda del robot gigante, pero sin apenas resultados.

Blackgate: ¡Estupida lagartija! ¡Yo te enseñaré lo que es fuego de verdad!

Decía con burla el robot, lanzando desde la cabeza de su robot gigante un potente aliento de fuego, donde la dragona tuvo que apartarse para esquivar el ataque.

Varias esquirlas de hielo impactaron en el robot gigante por la espalda y ahí Blackgate se giró para ver a Phantom y a los otros de nuevo de pie. Blackgate lanzó un rayo eléctrico contra el grupo, donde Blue Star se interpuso y trató de detenerlo con una barrera, pero no pudo frenar por mucho tiempo el ataque y salió volando, siendo ésta atrapada por Araam.

Blue Star: Esa cosa tiene una fuerza tremenda.

Vasslik: No más que una bala perforante. Ahora verá.

Vasslik disparó una bala especial perforante contra el gran robot. Blackgate viendo eso, disparó desde los ojos del robot un rayo que neutralizó la bala por completo. Ahí el robot habló con burla al grupo.

Blackgate: Ja, ja, ja. Tendréis que hacerlo mejor.

Shadow: ¿Qué tal esto?

Shadow con las Time Shadow, se desplazó de un lado a otro en saltos temporales, atacando en diversos puntos al gran robot. Blackgate intentaba atraparlo, pero el bat pony se movía muy rápido para cogerlo con sus garras. Ahí Blackgate dejó quieto al robot gigante, pese a que era atacado por las cuchillas del bat pony.

Blackgate se estuvo concentrando hasta que al instante alzó su garra y atrapó a Shadow justo donde reapareció.

Blackgate: Ja, ja, ja. Ya eres mío, pajarito.

Decía Blackgate con una risa cruel, apretando con ambas garras al bat pony, provocando mucho daño a éste.

Shadow: ¡Ahhh...!

Ayi: ¡Aguanta!

Medic: ¡Ya vamos!

El grupo iba a ayudar a su compañero, pero Blackgate hizo girar al robot, golpeando el suelo con su cola donde mandó a volar trozos de suelo donde golpeó a la mayoría de ellos. Medic que había logrado esquivar el ataque del robt, lanzó una bomba de humo que nubló al visión de Blackgate.

Blackgate: ¡Maldición! ¡No veo nada!

Medic y Lucia aprovecharon para sacar a Shadow de las garras del malvado robot.

Cuando Blackgate recobró la visión, lo primero que vio fue a Mikki cargando contra él, con su espada envuelta en Armadura Espíritu.

Mikki: ¡Para esto!

Gritaba la yegua blandiendo su espada. Blackgate trató de pararla de nuevo con el brazo, pero al final no pudo evitar que el ataque traspasara parte de la armadura del brazo para sorpresa de éste.

Blackgate: ¡Imposible!

Mikki: ¡Una vez más!

Mikki sacó la espada y trató de golpear de nuevo, pero Blackgate creó un campo de repulsión que empujó a ésta y a los otros que los derribó al suelo. Mikki estuvo a punto de caerse también, pero fue atrapado por la garra de Blackgate y acercándola a la cabina donde la pudo ver bien el robot.

Blackgate: Je, je, je. La verdad es que eres muy linda yegua ¿Qué tal si abandonas a ese patético grupo y te unes a mí? Tendrías todo cuanto quisieras y más.

La comentaba el malvado alicornio con una risa perversa. Mikki mirando con asco al alicornio robot, le contestó desafiante.

Mikki: No necesito más de lo que ya tengo ¡Así que olvídalo, monstruo!

Blackgate: ¿Monstruo, yo? Más bien un demonio. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el alicornio robot, mientras apretaba algo más fuerte la garra con que tenía sujetar a Mikki, haciendo doler algo más a ésta.

Blackgate: Eres una lindura y sin duda me divertiría mucho contigo. Aunque sintiéndolo mucho, te tengo que matar. Nada personal.

Decía el alicornio robot con una risa perversa, dispuesto a matar a la alicornio. Mikki sin mostrar miedo alguno, le dijo desafiante.

Mikki: No te creas que vas a acabar conmigo tan fácilmente. Mi hermano sin duda te habrá machacado en pocos minutos y yo quizás tarde un poco más. Aun así te voy a destrozar, especialmente cuando pase al siguiente nivel ¡Shark Shinigami!

Blackgate: Espera ¿Shiningami? Eso ya lo he oído decir a ese alicornio ¡No!

Blackgate intentó aplastar con ambas garras a la yegua para matarla e impedir que se transformara, pero ésta empezó a brillar con un azul perla, donde su luz hacia que Blackgate tuviera problemas para seguir sujetándola. Finalmente la luz se intensifico, haciendo que las garras de Blackgate salieran volando como el propio robot. Cuando la luz desapareció, Mikki tenía un aspecto diferente.

Ahora Mikki tenía la apariencia de una hermosa sirena con cola de pez color azul oscuro. Larga cabellera que parecía estar siempre mojada. Llevaba una armadura azul oscura que la tapaba el cuerpo y los brazos, con dos conchas marinas en el lugar donde estaría el busto. Unos filos en forma de aletas en los brazos. Un casco azul oscuro con pequeñas aletas laterales. Pese a tener cola de pez, la mujer flotaba en el aire como si estuviera volando.

Mikki: Bueno. Es hora de pescar una pieza bien grande.

Decía con una sonrisa Mikki, blandiendo ésta su espada dentada. Blackgate al principio estaba sorprendido por la nueva forma de la yegua, pero enseguida se recompuso y la dijo.

Blackgate: ¡No creas que me impresionas! ¡Para mí solo eres una mutante al que voy a tener el placer de matar!

Decía esto el robot, haciendo que su robot alzara el puño impregnado en fuego y lo lanzó contra la sirena. Mikki simplemente alzó su mano y ahí creó una burbuja de agua que atrapó y apagó el puño llameante del robot. Acto seguido, Mikki a la velocidad del rayo, se desplazó por todo alrededor del brazo, haciendo un sin fin de cortes en él. Aquello hizo que surgieran múltiples chispas en dicho brazo y luego estallara en pedazos.

Blackgate: ¡Maldita! ¡Ahora verás!

Blackgate hizo que su robot lanzara shuriken y fuegos llameantes. Mikki con su espada, desviaba a alta velocidad los ataques lanzados por el robot.

Mikki: ¡Rayo Burbuja!

Mikki lanzó un rayo de energía azul envuelto en burbujas, que impactó en el robot, ocasionándole daños y hacerlo retroceder.

Blackgate: ¡Maldita! ¡Con que de agua, eh! ¡Pues veamos que tal te sienta la electricidad!

El robot alzó su puño cargado de electricidad y trató de golpear a Mikki con él. La sirena simplemente desapareció de vista esquivando así el ataque, para luego reaparecer y de un tajo, cortarle el brazo.

El robot gigante ahora estaba desprovisto de brazos. Intentó atacarla con los shuriken y hachas de nuevo, pero Mikki a la velocidad del rayo, destruyó sus lanzaderas.

Blackgate desesperado, intentó golpearla con las piernas, pero solo logró que Mikki con un golpe de espada, se las cortase y a falta de piernas, cayó al suelo boca arriba. Blackgate furioso, la alzó la voz a la sirena.

Blackgate: ¡Maldita! ¡No creas que has ganado! ¡Aun tengo...!

Mikki: ¿Tú última carta bajo la manga?

Preguntó con ironía la sirena.

Blackgate: ¡Exacto! ¡Voy a activar el sistema de autodestrucción y todo este lugar se irá al garete!

Amenazaba el alicornio robot con autodestruirse. Mikki sin temor, le dijo.

Mikki: No creas que te lo pienso permitir ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Ataque Megalodón!

 **Música Finisher.**

Un aura de energía azul surgía de Mikki, donde poco a poco iba adoptando la forma de un enrome tiburón megalodón.

Blackgate: ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Preguntaba el alicornio robot, sorprendido ante la presencia del enorme tiburón de energía azul. Mikki sonriendo maliciosamente, le respondió.

Mikki: Un amigo que le chifla comerse idiotas como tú ¡Adelante, tiburón!

El enorme tiburón se lanzó hacia Blackgate, abriendo el enorme depredador sus dientes y de un bocado tragarse al robot entero con Blackgate dentro. Ahí dentro, la enorme máquina estalló en pedazos, con Blackgate incluido.

Blackgate: ¡Ahhhh...! ¡No puede ser! ¡Todos mis planes estropeados! ¡Juro que me vengaré por esto!

Rugía furioso el alicornio robot, antes de estallar en pedazos, siendo la cabeza del gran robot gigante que salió volando hasta salir al exterior a través de la pared que la atravesó y de inmediato fue cerrada por los sistemas de seguridad de la nave.

La cabeza del robot fue cayendo al planeta a modo de meteorito, hasta llegar a la ciudad que antes el grupo estuvo defendiendo del ataque de la Jerarquía. La cabeza cayó justo encima de un llamativo coche último modelo de tono rojo con llamas dibujadas en ella, destrozándola por completo. El mismo soldado de antes salió del concesionario y al ver su coche en llamas, gritó alarmado.

Soldado: ¡Mi coche nuevo! ¡Tío! ¡Acababa de comprarlo!

Mikki: Ya está.

Decía sonriente Mikki bajando a tierra, mientras sus amigos se reunían con ella.

Maya: Buen trabajo, Mikki.

Medic: Le has dado una buena lección a ese tipo.

Vasslik: Sí, pero ¿Seguro que no volverá de nuevo ese tipo y su banda?

Preguntaba el águila, preocupado de que Blackgate y los suyos pudieran volver. Blue Star ahí le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

Blue Star: No hay del que preocuparse. Aurana eliminó cualquier rastro del virus de Blackgate, por lo que no volverá éste ni los suyos a descargarse en una unidad robótica.

Shadow: Cosa que me alegra. Porque estaba ya más que harto de tener que enfrentarme una y otra vez a esos tipos.

Araam: Sí. Enseguida se cansaba uno ya.

Comentaban estos últimos, por primera vez aburridos de combatir al mismo enemigo una y otra vez.

White: Bueno. Ahora solo queda ocuparnos de los robots malignos que quedan.

Ayi: Eso será fácil, amigo.

El grupo asintió y junto con el ejercito purificador, se encargaron de los últimos robots activos creados por Blackgate.

Mikki: Ese Blackgate fue sin duda peligroso. Espero no tener que volver a verlo nunca más.

Decía la sirena, esperando no tener que volver a Blackgate nunca más.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar y en otro mundo, lo que parecía un laboratorio. Estaba el hermano de Blackgate, Whitegate, enfrente de una cápsula de metal. Ahí se escuchó el sonido de aire comprimido y la cápsula se abrió, revelando a nada menos que a Blackgate.

Whitegate: ¿Cómo te ha ido, hermano?

Blackgate: Esos malditos de la patrulla lo han arruinado todo. Me eliminaron de los sistemas de Cybros y ya no tengo acceso a él. Y dudo mucho que tenga una segunda oportunidad.

Respondió molesto el alicornio robot, por el hecho de que sus planes se vieran arruinados.

Whitegate: ¿Entonces no has podido conseguir nada?

Blackgate: Bueno...En realidad, algo así.

El alicornio robot alzó su casco y de ella surgió una esfera de datos de color amarilla.

Blackgate: Puede llevarme conmigo esta pequeña base de información. Está en el idioma de esos celestes, pero quizás logre descifrarla. Es solo un pequeño núcleo de datos y no está toda la información que quería sacar, pero quizás nos sirva de algo.

Whitegate: Bueno. Algo es algo.

Blackgate: Sí. Claro que lo es. Je, je, je.

Ambos hermanos se rieron perversamente, imaginándose lo que podrían desentrañar de la esfera de datos.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: El 16 de noviembre será mi especial preguntas. Así que los interesados, podeis enviarme vuestras preguntas.**


	57. El Planeta Sauran

**El Planeta Sauran**

Tras salvar Cybros de los malvados planes de Blackgate, el grupo había decidido descansar un poco en el planeta.

Por las calles iba Mikki y Medic haciendo algo de turismo por la ciudad, haciendo Maya y Shaona de guías para éstas.

Las dos yeguas podían notar que en la ciudad estaba llena de gente de todas las razas. El ruido de los vehículos circulando o el caminar de la gente, el pitar de los vehículos pidiendo paso. Toda clase de ruidos que se podrían escuchar en una gran ciudad.

Fire White: ¿Esta ciudad siempre es tan ruidosa? No pasa ni un minuto sin que se oiga algo.

Comentaba el fénix blanco que estaba volando al lado de su dueña, quejandose por el constante ruido ambiental que había. Maya sonriendo levemente, le respondió al ave.

Maya: Créeme. En ocasiones puede llegar a ser peor, mucho peor.

Shaona: Ya lo creo. Je, je, je. Solo hay algo de silencio por la noche...Un poco, vamos.

Completaba la otra gata. El grupo pasó justo delante de una tienda de electrodomésticos, donde a través del escaparate, pudieron ver como unas teles encendidas, estaban retransmitiendo un noticiario.

En ella se veía a un presentador enfrente de un enorme edificio de las naciones unidas galácticas. Detrás de él había cientos de personas que en cierto modo, miraban a cámara. Algunos trataban de llamar la atención. Algunos jóvenes hacían muecas con la cara. Algunos saltaban. Lo que sea con tal de llamar la atención de las cámaras.

El presentador, un armadillo marrón con traje de presentador, hablaba a la cámara.

Presentador: ¡Nos encontramos ante la sedes de las naciones unidas galácticas, donde dentro de breves instantes, los representantes de las grandes potencias galácticas van a reunirse en el último intento para evitar conflictos armados desde varios planteas que...!

Uno de los cámaras dejó de enfocar al presentador y se giró para poner a la vista una mujer sexy que era de la raza husky que llevaba un sensual vestido rojo. El cámara miraba embobado a la mujer con la cámara, hasta que en sus cascos se escuchó una voz.

Voz: ¡Control a cámara dos! ¡Pedazo de GRMBLFJZ! ¡Haga el favor de dirigir el objetivo hacia el presentador!

Otro cámara que estaba filmando el acontecimiento, le llamaban también a éste.

Voz2: ¡Gómez! ¡Su cámara está aquí en el almacén! ¿Quiere decir con qué está filmando el acontecimiento?

Preguntaba la voz, mientras el llamado Gómez estaba tratando de filmar el acontecimiento, con una caja registradora de esas antiguas de botón tipo máquina de escribir XD.

El presentador con la atención de las cámaras, seguía retransmitiendo el evento.

Presentador: ¡En el exterior, se desarrolla una manifestación de pacifistas que abogan por la consecución de la tan ansiada paz...!

Hablaba el presentador mientras un grupo de manifestantes, trataban "pacíficamente" demandar la paz con pancartas pidiendo paz, no a la violencia o que quieren la paz...O al menos lo intentan. Ya que todos se empujaban unos a otros por querer salir en la tele.

Uno que llevaba un cartel que ponía "¡Queremos paz y tranquilidad!", recibió una patada por detrás de la cabeza.

Manifestante: ¡La tele! ¡Vamos a salir en la tele!

Decía un manifestante que llevaba un pancarta que ponía "¡Guerra no!", mientras empujaba a otro manifestante para salir solo él, mientras el otro le empujaba también a éste, llevando una pancarta que ponía "Paz".

Manifestante2: ¡Yo delante!

Manifestante3: ¡Aparta, tarado! ¡Yo estaba antes!

Protestaba otro manifestante que ponía "No a la agresión".

Manifestante4: ¡La cartera! ¡Me han robado la cartera!

Gritaba otro que llevaba una pancarta que ponía "Somos gente honrada y no robamos a nadie"

Manifestante4: ¡Comunista!

Manifestante5: ¡Nazi!

Gritaban otros dos manifestantes donde llevaban cada uno una pancarta, donde uno ponía "Sí a la igualdad" y otro "No discriminamos a nadie", donde cada uno se golpeaban la cabeza del otro con dichas pancartas.

Manifestante6: ¡Tu tía!

Gritaba otro manifestante, golpeando a la cabeza de otro manifestante, con una pancarta que ponía "¡Somos gente pacífica".

Los manifestantes que protestaban "pacíficamente" por la paz, se empujaban unos a otros, incluso se pisoteaban unos a otros o se iniciaban peleas entre ellos usando principalmente las pancartas como armas (¿No se supone que era una protesta pacífica? XDD).

Mikki, Medic, Maya y Shaona, se las caía una gota de sudor tipo anime de la cabeza al ver la escena con los manifestantes.

Medic: ¿Esos son manifestaciones pacíficas?

Fire White: Madre mía. No quiero ni pensar como serán las manifestaciones violentas.

Comentaban éstos al ver las manifestaciones "pacíficas". Mikki ahí preguntó.

Mikki: ¿Qué pasa ahí exactamente?

Maya: Oh, no es nada. Es que hay algo de gresca entre planetas y se suelen reunir para negociar la paz y evitar posibles conflictos.

Medic: Espero que no surja ninguna guerra.

Comentaba la ninja médico, preocupada por una posible guerra galáctica. Shaona para tranquilizarla, con una sonrisa la dijo a la yegua.

Shaona: Tranquila, Medic. Pese a las grescas iniciales entre líderes planetarios, las cosas acaban en paz.

Medic: ¿Segura?

Maya: Segura. Es raro que estalle alguna guerra entre planetas. Y si eso ocurre, ya se encarga la federación de pararla. Así que no hay que preocuparse.

Mikki: Eso espero yo también, chicas.

Comentaba éstas, esperando a como dicen Maya y Shaona, las negociaciones acaben en paz.

Éstas reanudaron su marcha, hasta que ahí se detuvieron de nuevo a la entrada de un callejón donde ahí Maya vio algo.

Maya: Shaona, mira eso.

Decía la gata, señalando con su garra nada menos que al entrada de un burdel.

Shaona: Un burdel. Ni siquiera sabía que había una aquí.

Maya: ¿Estás teniendo la misma idea que yo, querida?

Shaona: Por supuesto que sí, Maya.

Comentaban ambas gatas con sonrisa maliciosas, con algo de lujuria. Luego mirando a Mikki y Medic, las comentaron a éstas.

Maya: ¿Qué decís, chicas? ¿Os unís a nosotras?

Preguntaba Maya a las yeguas. Mikki y Medic no es que fuesen precisamente de ir a burdeles y tratando de sonar educadas, las respondieron.

Mikki: Eh...Creo que no.

Medic: No nos va mucho esos sitios. Así que no.

Maya: Vale.

Shaona: Como queráis, chicas. Vosotras mismas.

Respondieron sonrientes ambas gatas, cogiendose las dos del brazo y yendo a dicho burdel, dejando solas a Mikki y Medic. Las dos yeguas una vez solas, comentaron entre ellas.

Mikki: Hay que ver esas dos.

Medic: Sí. Se nota que son de piñón fijo.

Mikki: Unas obsesivas de cuidado.

Medic: Y que no dudan en arrastrar a otros en sus líos de gatas.

Comentaban ambas yeguas, donde al final empezaron a reírse las dos.

En la Mega Base, en la sala donde aparcaban las naves o vehículos. Estaba Swan revisando el Odín, siendo ayudado por Araam.

 **Insertar música de guitarra.**

Swan: ¿Como lo llevas ahí abajo, amigo?

Preguntaba el minotauro, que estaba éste soldando una parte del brazo armado derecho del Odín. Araam que hacía lo propio en la pierna izquierda de la máquina, le contestó.

Araam: De alucine, amigo. Y esperando volver a pilotar el Odín otra vez.

Comentaba emocionado el minotauro al recordar la oportunidad de haber pilotado de nuevo el Odín tras tanto tiempo.

Swan: Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas. Solo procura no romperlo...otra vez.

Respondía el mecánico minotauro, ya que en la batalla donde Araam manejaba el Odín, sufrió la máquina algunos daños donde era importante repararlos todos.

Araam: Je, je, je. Bueno. Nadie es perfecto.

Decía ahora Araam, bromeando un poco para aliviar tensión.

En la cantina de la Mega Base. Ayi y Vasslik estaban en la barra tomando algo, mientras Andros estaba en una mesa jugando con su portátil un poco. White Shield y Shadow estaban con ellos.

Ayi: La cantina es uno de mis lugares favoritos de la Mega Base.

Comentaba el conejo, bebiendo tranquilamente un jugo de zanahoria.

Vasslik: ¿Quizás porque aquí las bebidas están de muerte?

Ayi: Posiblemente. Je, je, je. Y porque al menos en las teles ponen cosas interesantes.

Contestaba el conejo, mirando las diversas pantallas de televisión que estaban en el lugar de siempre, junto con la gramola que como siempre, estaba en funcionamiento con la música ambiental.

White Shield que estaba a su lado, les comentaba al conejo y al águila.

White: Decidme, chicos ¿Que estabais haciendo en el planeta exactamente?

Ante la pregunta, Ayi y Vasslik se pusieron a explicarse.

Ayi: Poca cosa.

Vasslik: Simplemente nos enviaron a este planeta, para que en la academia fuéramos formando a nuevos reclutas.

White: Así que de instructores. No me imaginaba a vosotros en un aula enseñando a nuevos reclutas.

Comentaba divertido el unicornio, ya que consideraba al Equipo Alquimia más de acción que enseñando en una clase. Vasslik ahí le contestó.

Vasslik: Bueno. No siempre vamos por ahí liando tiros o matando enemigos. También estamos de vez en cuando, adiestrando reclutas.

Ayi: Aunque a veces hay algún que otro recluta listillo, que se cree saber más que nosotros sobre el tema.

Vasslik: ¿Te acuerdas de esos reclutas que Maya y Shaona tuvieron que instruir?

Ayi: ¿Los que se burlaban de ellas por ser tan bajitas?

Vasslik: ¿Te acuerdas lo que pasó después de eso?

Ayi: Ya lo creo, socio.

Ambos amigos empezaron a reírse, ganándose la atención del unicornio.

White: ¿Qué pasó?

Ayi: Verás, White Shield. Algunos reclutas eran en su mayoría, el doble de altos que Maya y Shaona.

Vasslik: Y a causa de eso, no se tomaban en serio a ellas cuando pretendían enseñarles los fundamentos básicos de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

White: Dejad que adivine. Éstos se creían que Maya y Shaona no serían buenas peleando.

Ayi: Así es, socio. Al notar que los reclutas no las tomaban en serio, les retaron a que se enfrentaran a ellas ¿Y qué creéis que pasó al final?

White: ¿Qué paso?

Preguntó con curiosidad el unicornio, aunque imaginándose la respuesta. El conejo y el águila empezando a reírse, les respondieron.

Vasslik: Digamos que los reclutas no olvidarían ese día en concreto. Je, je, je.

Ayi: Al final ellas solas tumbaron a todos los reclutas, hasta formar una montaña con todos ellos, completamente noqueados y llenos de moratones.

Vasslik: Y aquel día, los reclutas aprendieron a no subestimar a nadie, ni siquiera por su tamaño.

White: Me lo imagino je, je, je.

Los tres empezaron a reírse, hasta que ese instante, los televisores y la gramola empezaron a cortocircuitarse, llamando la atención de los presentes.

White: ¿Qué ocurre?

Andros: ¡Ay, no! ¡Una mala combinación!

Exclamaba nervioso el dragón, donde no paraba de teclear botones. Justo en ese momento, hubo un cortocircuito mayor y todas las pantallas de televisión explotaron y la gramola le salió volando el altavoz hasta estrellarse contra una pared.

Ayi: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Vasslik: ¿Es cosa tuya, Andros?

Preguntaba el águila al dragón. Andros con una sonrisa nerviosa y echando una garra tras la cabeza, le respondió como pudo.

Andros: Perdón...Quería hacer una cosa con las teles, pero sin querer, hice un mal contacto.

Shadow: Menudo mal contacto, chaval.

Contestó Shadow de forma irónica, mientras Andros se reía de forma nerviosa. White Shield, Ayi y Vasslik rotaban los ojos ante la nueva hazaña del gran dragón. El tabernero cogiendo el teléfono, llamó y una vez que le atendieron, dijo con total tranquilidad.

Tabernero: Aquí la cantina. Sí, lo de siempre. Solo que esta vez no hace falta traer columna. Solo las teles y la gramola.

Fuera de la Mega Base, estaba la dragona Lucía sentada al borde de un lateral de la nave, observando en parte la ciudad y la otra en el cielo. La dragona estaba como meditabunda, centrada completamente en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien la llamó.

Red Heart: ¡Hola, Lucía! ¿Qué haces?

La eludida giró levemente la cabeza, para ver venir a nada menos que a Red Heart que se acercaba a ella con una cálida sonrisa. Lucia volviendo a centrar la mirada en la ciudad, contestó.

Lucia: Nada. No estoy haciendo nada en particular.

Decía la dragona sin demasiada emoción en su voz. Red Heart notando el estado de ánimo de su amiga robot, se sentó a su lado y ahí la preguntó.

Red Heart: ¿Te preocupa algo, amiga? Desde que logramos librarnos de Blackgate, te he notado algo alicaída.

Ante el comentario de la dragona roja, Lucia emuló un sonido como de suspiro y ahí dijo.

Lucia: La verdad, es que lo ocurrido en la nave, me afectó un poco.

Red Heart: ¿En qué sentido?

Lucia: Cuando vi a los dobles robots de Max, Wrigth y Archdemon, me vinieron muchos malos recuerdos...Bueno. No míos, sino de la verdadera Lucia. Recuerdos que ojala no tuviera.

Explicaba la dragona robot, no con muchos ánimos preciosamente. Red Heart la escuchaba con suma atención.

Red Heart: Así que...No te agradó demasiado ver a esos tipos ¿Verdad?

Lucia: No demasiado. Tengo los recuerdos de la verdadera Lucia sobre esos tipos. Los malos momentos que pasó por culpa de ellos. Todo el sufrimiento, las muertes, las desgracias. Recuerdos muy dolorosos que por desgracia, me han tocado a mi cargar con ellos.

Red Heart seguía escuchando con atención lo que decía Lucia, mientras la dragona robot seguía explicando. Ahí Lucia se puso de pie y siguió hablando.

Lucia: Estos recuerdos...Todos estos malditos recuerdos tan dolorosos, me persiguen en lo más profundo de mi mente. Yo no soy la verdadera Lucia, no soy ella. Estos recuerdos. Todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos no son míos realmente. Son los recuerdos de la verdadera Lucia, ni siquiera me pertenecen. Aun así, los siento como si fueran realmente míos. Todos y cada uno de ellos, los veo en mi mente como si realmente yo hubiera estado en cada uno de ellos, en los lugares que ha visitado. Aun así, no es verdad nada de ellos. Ya que es Lucia y no yo quien ha estado en esos lugares. Yo soy solo una copia de Lucia que tiene sus recuerdos.

Hablaba con cierto malestar la dragona robot, en cierto modo, maldecía los recuerdos que tenía ésta. Recuerdos que no eran realmente suyos, sino los de la Lucia original que habían sido integrados en su mente. Se miró en el reflejo de un lateral de la nave, donde en ella no se veía a sí misma como dragona robot, sino la imagen de la verdadera Lucia la dragona.

Lucia: Resulta irónico. Cuando me enfrenté a esas copias de ellos, pude notar que actuaban y hablaban como Max, Wrigth y Archdemon. Incluso éstos creían ser los originales, pero no era así. Ellos eran como yo, copias que fueron creados para aparentar los originales, pero realmente no lo son.

Continuaba hablando Lucia, notando en su voz que no la agradaba hablar de aquella parte. Luego bajando la mirada y con actitud triste, siguió hablando.

Lucia: Luche contra ellos como lo haría Lucia, incluso pude sentir el placer de hacerlos pedazos. La cuestión es ¿Lo hacía porque quise? ¿O porque la verdadera Lucia lo habría disfrutado? Esto de que pensar ¿Realmente soy yo quién toma las decisiones? ¿O lo estoy haciendo como lo haría Lucia en mi lugar? No lo sé y eso me pesa, ya que siento que no soy yo quien está tomando las riendas de mi vida.

Hablaba con gran pesar Lucia, sintiendo que su vida no era la suya. Red Heart que lo había escuchado todo, se levantó y poniéndose de nuevo al lado de Lucia, con sus garras cogió la de Lucia y mirándola a los ojos, la dijo a ésta.

Red Heart: Lo siento, Lucia. Me imagino que para ti, esto no tiene que ser nada fáci.

Lucia: ¿Fácil? Para nada. Cuando me instalé en el mundo del alicornio y su grupo, me ayudaron a que el reino de los dragones me aceptara y conseguí trabajo. Durante un tiempo le di sentido a mi vida, pero siempre sentí que me faltaba algo. Cuando estuve en el mundo del pegaso y éste me llevó a los distintos lugares donde la Lucia original estuvo, sentí cierto alivio en mi alma de metal. Aun así, sentía que no pertenecía a ese mundo, ya que no soy la verdadera Lucia.

Contestaba Lucia, sintiendo que no estaba en ningún lugar. Red Heart comprendiendo a su amiga, trató de animarla.

Red Heart: Te entiendo perfectamente, Lucia. Solo que, no deberías confundir tu origen con tu valor actual. Eres una buena dragona que nos ha estado ayudando durante mucho tiempo. Una amiga con quien podemos contar y que tú también puedes contar con nosotras. Así que si te sientes sola o que necesitas ayuda, recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros contigo para que no lo tengas que lidiar todo tú sola.

Hablaba la dragona roja, tratando de animar a Lucia. La dragona robot mirando a Red Heart, empezó a sentirse algo mejor y la respondió.

Lucia: Gracias, Red Heart. Se agradece contar con tu ayuda y de los ponis.

Red Heart: Siempre me ha hecho gracia que nunca te acuerdes de los nombres de los ponis u otras razas, mientras que de dragones y de algunos "memorables" sí te acuerdes.

Hablaba divertida Red Heart ante la cualidad de Lucia de no acordarse bien de los nombres de los ponis. Lucía también riéndose levemente, la contestó.

Lucia: ¡Eh! No es culpa mía si esos ponis u otras razas se buscan esos nombres tan raros.

Ambas dragonas empezaron a reírse, hasta que el comunicador de Lucia empezó a sonar.

Lucia: Aquí Lucia ¿Quién llama?

Preguntaba Lucia. Ahí se escuchó la voz de White Shield.

White: Aquí White Shield. Venid al puente de la Mega base junto con el resto del grupo.

Red Heart: Tiene que ser importante. Mejor vamos.

Más tarde, la Patrulla Harmony donde estaban también el Equipo Alquimia, estaban en la zona del puente de la Mega Base, junto con el general Tacticus y el minotauro Swan.

Mikki: Bueno, White Shield ¿Para qué nos has llamado?

Preguntaba la alicornio, queriendo saber el por qué convocaron a todos en el puente.

Maya: Cierto. Ahora que mi esposa y yo estábamos en la mejor parte de local donde estábamos.

Shaona: Ya lo creo que estábamos en la mejor parte.

Se quejaban ambas gatas, por el hecho de que interrumpieran en la mejor parte de lo que estaban haciendo ambas gatas juntas en el burdel donde estaban éstas. White Shield finalmente respondió.

White: Os convocamos todos aquí, porque ya sabemos donde está las instalaciones de los híbridos.

Phantom: ¿Ya lo encontraron?

Preguntó el pony fantasma. El general Tacticus ahí tomó la palabra.

Tacticus: Así es. Nuestros exploradores tras seguir discretamente a las naves de la Jerarquía donde huyeron, pudieron seguirlos hasta un planeta muy lejano de aquí.

Medic: ¿Y en qué planeta están esas instalaciones?

Preguntó la ninja médico. Tacticus ahí respondió.

Tacticus: En un planeta conocida como Sauran.

En el momento que el general mencionó el nombre, el grupo Alquimia puso expresiones de sorpresa.

Andros: ¡Un momento! ¿El planeta Sauran habéis mencionado?

Araam: ¿Precisamente ese planeta?

Comentaron el dragón y el minotauro en cuanto escucharon el nombre del planeta. Cosa que llamó la atención del grupo de la patrulla.

Phantom: ¿Conocéis el planeta acaso?

Maya: Así es.

Ayi: Es un planeta selvático que cubre la mayor parte del planeta. No hay ciudades ni cultura de ningún tipo, cuyas únicas formas de vidas son criaturas parecidas a los dinosaurios de la tierra.

Mikki: ¿Dinosaurios? Vaya. Que fascinante.

Comentaba sonriente Mikki, ya que desde pequeña, siempre la fascinaron los dinosaurios.

White: ¿Estuvisteis alguna vez en ese planeta?

Preguntaba el unicornio al Grupo Alquimia, donde ahí éstos respondieron.

Shaona: Una vez.

Ayi: En una misión de recolección de materiales.

Araam: Donde hubo un enorme tiranosaurio por medio.

Vasslik: Y que casi se me lleva un brazo.

Andros: Y yo casi me convierto en la cena de unos terodáctilos.

Maya: Y donde yo aparecía en el menú de unos velociraptors, pero que al final les resulté indigesto, yo y mis espadas. Je, je, je.

Shaona: Vamos. Que fueron todas unas vacaciones allí.

Comentaba el Equipo Alquimia. Algunos bromeando, otros recordando malos momentos.

Mikki: Eso es bueno. Ya que nos podéis servir de guía en ese planeta y así encontrar las instalaciones.

Decía confiada Mikki de poder contar con Maya y su equipo para explorar mejor el planeta Sauran. El equipo Alquimia negando con la cabeza, respondieron.

Maya: Me temo que no se va a poder ir.

Medic: ¿Y por qué no?

Preguntó confundida Medic al no entender la negativa de Maya y su equipo. Ahí Ayi respondió.

Ayi: Actualmente ese planeta está en cuarentena.

White: ¿En cuarentena? ¿Por qué?

Preguntó ahora el unicornio. Ahí Vasslik respondió.

Vasslik: Por un plaga de "orkoz ezpaciales".

Shadow: ¿No querrás decir orcos espaciales?

Vasslik: En realidad ambos términos serían correctos. Es una historia larga.

Blue Star: ¿Qué son los orkoz ezpacialez esos?

Andros: Son como su nombre indica, unas criaturas orcas enormemente violetas y salvajes que solo entienden la lucha y la masacre. Son extremadamente salvajes y peligrosos. Son de piel verde y su altura es algo mayor que un humano, aunque suelen ir encorvados aparentando así algo más bajos. Suelen vivir en tribus o clanes donde los dirige un kaudillo orko.

Explicaba Andros, mientras miraba en un portátil información sobre los orkoz ezpaciales.

Mikki: Orkoz ezpacialez...Creo que Dimentio me habló algo de ellos cuando me entrenaba con él.

Blue Star: ¿Esos orcos son inteligentes?

Andros: Bueno...Parcialmente. Aunque poseen cierta astucia animal que puede poner en aprietos a quien los subestime demasiado. Por eso, es mejor no dar nada por sentado.

Araam: Esos orcos son una plaga. Siempre están luchando allá donde van, tanto contra el enemigo o contra ellos mismos. Sus constantes luchas internas en busca de poder o matanza, impiden que estén del todo unidos. Si alguna vez todos los orcos del universo se unieran en un solo mando, el universo entero estaría en enorme peligro.

Explicaban el dragón y el minotauro con tono serio al mencionar a los orcos.

Maya: Hace unos meses, los Orkoz ezpaciales lanzaron un gran "¡Waaagh!" en ese planeta.

Lucia: ¿Un ¡Wahhgh!?

Preguntó confusa Lucia. Andros mirando en la pantalla de su ordenador información sobre el "¡Waaagh!", respondió.

Andros: Es algo así como una llamada general a la lucha. Cuando un kaudillo convoca un "¡Waaagh!", cientos de orcos van al lugar para iniciar una lucha sin cuartel que puede durar días, meses o incluso años.

Explicaba el pequeño dragón. White Shield nada preocupado por eso, respondió.

White: Los orcos no son problemas para nosotros. Si alguno de esos se nos cruza en nuestro camino, nos lo quitaremos de en medio. Así que no hay problema para ir a dicho planeta.

Shaona: Mucho me temo que no va a ser posible. Sin permiso de los altos mandos de la federación, no se puede ir al planeta Sauran.

Vasslik: Y está prohibido ir a ese planeta.

Maya: Por lo que no se podrá ir allí para nada.

Mikki: Pero las instalaciones de híbridos podrían estar allí. Tenemos que ir.

Blue Star: Y no podemos perder tiempo. Tenemos que ir de inmediato.

Decían ambas yeguas, sintiendo la necesidad de ir al planeta para detener a los híbridos. El grupo de Alquimia negando con la cabeza, respondieron.

Araam: Imposible. No se puede ir allí sin permiso.

Ayi: Tendríais que solicitar permiso a los altos mandos de la federación para que podáis ir. Y no es fácil conseguirlo.

Shaona: Así que no esperéis demasiado.

Al escuchar al equipo de Alquimia decir eso, los de la patrulla se miraron unos a otros mientras comentaban.

White: Tenemos que ir a ese planeta.

Mikki: Sí, pero si vamos sin permiso, podríamos tener muchos problemas.

Shadow: Pero las instalaciones de híbridos está en ese planeta.

Phantom: Y posiblemente la Jerarquía también.

Medic: Por lo que tenemos grandes motivos para ir al planeta Sauran.

Bit: Pero necesitaremos un permiso para ir a ese planeta, donde las probabilidades de conseguir una son enormemente bajas.

Blue Star: Bit, amigo. Ahórrate las probabilidades.

La patrulla comentaba entre ellos, buscando alguna solución para su problema.

Maya: Lo siento, amigos, pero tendréis que conseguir un permiso para ir al planeta.

Decía Maya a la patrulla, donde éstos dando a entender que no tendrían más remedio, tuvieron que asumir que sin permiso no podrían ir al planeta.

White: Supongo que no queda más remedio.

Mikki: Habrá que conseguir ese permiso como sea.

Lucia: ¿Y por qué simplemente vamos sin el permiso ese y ya está?

Decía la dragona robot que la parecía una tontería tener que pedir un permiso para ir a un planeta. Vasslik viendo eso algo desaconsejable, les dijo al grupo.

Vasslik: No os lo aconsejaría. Si vais y os descubren, podríais meteros en muchos líos.

Andros: Ya lo creo.

Araam: Donde podríais acabar por mucho tiempo en la cárcel.

Mikki: Muy bien. Entonces intentemos conseguir el permiso ya ¿Qué podemos perder?

Decía ahora Mikki, donde todos estaban de acuerdo. Ahí Araam comentó.

Araam: Creo que yo podría conseguir el permiso ese. Al fin y al cabo, soy Contralmirante, y me sería muy fácil conseguir un permiso.

Medic: ¿Nos lo dices en serio, Araam?

Araam: Por supuesto, preciosa. Os lo puedo conseguir fácilmente, aunque puede que me lleve tiempo.

Mikki: Te lo estaríamos muy agradecidos si hicieras eso por nosotros, Araam.

La agradecía la alicornio, dedicando una sonrisa al minotauro mientras éste la devolvía la sonrisa a la yegua.

La patrulla mandaron un comunicado a la sede de la federación, solicitando dicho permiso para ir al planeta Sauran.

Después de aquello, pasaron tres días en que la patrulla esperó respuesta alguna de los altos cargos de la federación. Mientras lo hacían, se dedicaban a planear que hacer cuando pudieran ir al planeta y como encontrar las instalaciones de híbridos, como también lidiar si se topaban con los llamados "orkoz ezpacialez".

Finalmente llegaron la contestación de la sede de la federación. Por fortuna, consiguieron el permiso con ayuda de Araam. Después de aquello, el grupo se reunió en un despacho de la Mega Base para discutir el asunto, todos ellos sentados en una mesa de reuniones.

Blue Star: Así que, nos consiguieron el permiso ¿No, White Shield?

Preguntaba la paladín. White Shield con tono animado, respondió.

White: Así es. Por lo visto, Araam consiguió el permiso.

Medic: Genial. Habrá que agradecerlo al cornudo.

Comentaba la ninja médico, sonriendo al haber conseguido el permiso para ir al planeta.

Mikki: Muy bien entonces. Iremos al planeta Sauran cuanto antes.

White: Estamos todos de acuerdo pues. Iremos a ese planeta.

Shadow: Por supuesto. Unos orcos de nada no van a impedir cumplir con nuestro cometido.

Blue Star: Ni tampoco animales prehistóricos que quieran merendarnos.

Phantom: Aunque para ir a ese sitio, necesitaremos algún medio de ocultación para que no nos detecten. Por si las moscas.

Medic: Como está el dicho "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente".

Comentaba el grupo. Todos estaban de acuerdo en el plan de ir al planeta Sauran.

Más tarde, en la sala de despegue de naves de la Mega base. La patrulla estaba con Swan, mientras el minotauro les iba explicando a éstos.

Swan: Bien, colegas. Si vuestra intención es ir a ese planeta sin que nadie se entere que vais, es mejor ir con esta nave.

Decía el minotauro, señalando con su garra una nave de color gris con detalles marrones. Alargada y con alas en los laterales.

Swan: Esta preciosidad aparte de ir bien armada e ir con lo último en sistemas de radares, está también equipado con un sistema de camuflaje que lo vuelve invisible a la vista e indetectable al radar. También tiene espacio más que de sobra para que entréis todos en ella, incluso para meter más gente si hace falta. Gracias a ella, podréis ir al planeta sin que nadie se de cuenta de ello en absoluto. Incluso podríais pasar delante misma de sus narices sin que se percaten de ello.

Explicaba el minotauro las funciones de la nave al grupo, mientras éstos asentían.

White: Es más que perfecto, Swan.

Mikki: Sí. Muchas gracias, Swan.

Agradecía la alicornio al minotauro, mientras Swan sonriendo, respondió.

Swan: No hay de que, muñeca. Cuando queráis, podéis despegar.

Medic: Estupendo. Vamos para allá de inmediato.

White: Lucía. Mejor quédate tú aquí por si acaso, por si hay que contactar con los Purificadores en caso de problemas.

La comentaba el unicornio a la dragona robot, mientras Lucia asintiendo de forma afirmativa, respondió.

Lucia: No hay problema, unicornio.

Todos se subieron a la nave. Shadow en al cabina, se puso a los mandos y cuando estaban todos listos, despegó la nave y salieron de la Mega Base, rumbo al planeta Sauran.

Shadow: Bien. queridos pasajeros. Preparaos para salto al hiperespacio.

Anunciaba el bat pony y todos los presentes en sus asientos, se abrocharon los cinturones y se prepararon para el salto por el hiperespacio.

Shadow: Salto en...3...2...1...¡Despegue!

La nave realizó un veloz salto por el hiperespacio a través de un largo túnel de luces. Cuando llegaron al final del túnel, llegaron a las coordenadas donde estaba el planeta Sauran.

Shadow: Queridos pasajeros. Espero que hayan disfrutado del vuelo, ya que estamos llegando al planeta Sauran.

Bromeaba el bat pony como si un vuelo de placer se tratase. Luego ahí dijo.

Shadow: Ahora activando el sistema de camuflaje.

Dijo ahora el bat pony, activando el sistema de camuflaje de la nave, haciendo que se volviera completamente invisible.

Medic desabrochando el cinturón de su asiento, dijo.

Medic: Bien. Ahora solo tenemos que aterrizar en el planeta sin ser vistos.

Blue Star: Medic tiene razón. Mejor cojamos algo de equipo por si acaso.

Decía la paladín acercándose a un armario y la abrió, llevándose una gran sorpresa. Ya que del armario salió Andros donde el gran dragón se cayó contra el suelo.

Todos: ¡Andros!

Exclamaron todos al ver al dragón salir del armario de esa manera. Andros al ver que todos le veían, sonrió de forma nerviosa mientras trataba de sonar tranquilo.

Andros: Je, je, je. Hola, amigos ¿Qué tal?

Blue Star: ¡Andros! ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí y por qué estabas metido dentro del armario? ¿Y cómo te las ingeniaste para que un dragón tan grande como tú meterse en un armario tan pequeño?

Preguntaba la paladín, sorprendida de ver al dragón y exigiendo respuestas. El dragón algo más sereno, la contestó.

Andros: ¡Ey! No fue culpa mía. Fueron Maya y Shaona quienes me dijeron que me escondiera aquí.

Mikki: ¿Maya?

Phantom: ¿Shaona?

Maya: ¡Las mismas!

Unos compartimentos laterales superiores de la pared se abrieron, revelando a nada menos que a Maya y Shaona, llevando éstas trajes y equipo militar.

Maya: Hola, chicos.

Shaona: ¿Qué tal os va?

Saludaban las dos gatas como si nada, mientras se bajaban de dichos compartimentos, bajo las atentas y sorprendidas miradas del grupo.

Shadow: No me lo puedo creer ¿Cómo os habéis metido en la nave sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

Preguntaba el bat pony, donde ahí Maya con una sonrisa irónica, le respondió.

Maya: Vaya pregunta. Porque somos profesionales, claro está. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba la gata. Ahí Bit preguntó.

Bit: ¿Solo vosotros tres habéis venido?

Shaona: No exactamente.

Ayi: ¡Exacto!

Vasslik: Porque nosotros también nos hemos unidos a esto.

Decían apareciendo por unos compartimentos de armas, Ayi y Vasslik, ambos también con traje y equipo militar. Ahí White Shield no pudo evitar comentar.

White: No me lo puedo creer. Vosotros aquí. Al menos Araam no está aquí, ya que de todos, él es el más sensato de todos vosotros.

Araam: Esto...Yo también estoy aquí.

Respondió el minotauro, apareciendo a través de un compartimento del suelo. El unicornio cayó al suelo al estilo anime al ver aparecer al minotauro y ahí no pudo evitar comentar.

White: No me lo puedo creer, precisamente tú que eres el más sensato del grupo.

Araam: Je, je, je...Bueno. Aunque no lo creas, también tengo mi lado rebelde. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el minotauro, mientras salía del compartimento del suelo. Ahí Mikki no puedo evitar preguntar.

Mikki: ¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí, amigos?

Maya: Vaya pregunta ¿No es obvio?

Ayi: Nos imaginamos que iríais al planeta cuanto antes.

Vasslik: Por eso hemos decidido ir con vosotros.

Decían la gata, el conejo y el águila.

Shaona: Aunque a mí me habría gustado estar en un compartimento algo más amplio.

Se quejaba la gata, hasta que su esposa Maya miando con ternura a ésta, la insinuó.

Maya: Oh, vamos, Shaona. A ti no te importa los sitios estrechos cuando estamos las dos juntas.

Shaona: En eso sí que debo darte la razón, mi fierecilla. Je, je, je.

Ambas gatas se rieron. Luego el grupo Alquimia mirando a Mikki, la comentaron a ésta.

Maya: De todos modos, Mikki. Mira que eres atrevida.

Ayi: Cierto. Queriendo ir a ese lugar, aun sabiendo que hay dinosaurios y demás depredadores. Y orcos sanguinarios que no dudarán en matarte en cuanto te vean.

Araam: Sí. Que osada je, je, je.

La comentaban éstos a la alicornio. Mikki cruzada de brazos y con tono serio, les contestó.

Mikki: Tenemos una misión demasiado importante como para perder el tiempo en detalles. De todos modos ¿Por qué habéis venido vosotros?

Vasslik: Vaya pregunta. Como ya dijimos antes, nos imaginamos que iríais al planeta Sauran.

Andros: Por eso nos hemos subido a la nave mucho antes de que despegara, para así ir con vosotros.

Contestaron el águila y el dragón.

Araam: Y como dijo la gran sabia pony en su momento "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" ¿Verdad?

Decía esto último con una sonrisa bromista a Medic, donde la pony médico sonriendo, no pudo evitar responder.

Medic: "Touchet".

Y al final todos se echaron a reír a grandes carcajadas.

Mikki: Bueno, chicos. Ya que vosotros habéis decidido meteros en el meollo, sabéis a lo que os metéis.

Maya: Claro, nena. Lo sabemos de sobra.

Fire White: Entonces todos de acuerdo. A ir al planeta y buscar las instalaciones.

Todos estaban de acuerdo y la nave fue descendiendo hasta llegar al planeta.

Desde la nave, todo el grupo pudieron ver que todo era una selva inmensa donde apenas se podía ver el suelo. Como mucho ríos y algunas montañas altas. También vieron una bandada de terodáctilos volando a cierta distancia de la nave, sin que se percatasen de la presencia del grupo.

La nave descendió con cuidado en un claro, donde ahí pudieron aterrizar. Una vez en tierra, el grupo bajó de la nave.

Mikki: Bit. Quédate vigilando la nave para que no la pase nada.

Bit: Entendido, Mikki.

Maya: Andros, pequeñin. Tú quédate con Bit para ayudarlo en lo que sea con la nave y servir de contacto.

Andros: No hay problema, Maya.

Shaona: Pórtate bien y te haremos un bonito regalo.

Le hablaba con ternura la gata a Andros. El dragón cruzado de brazos y mirando feo a la gata, la dijo.

Andros: Oye. Que ya no soy un niño. Por si no os habéis percatado, soy incluso más alto que Araam.

Nada más decir eso, ambas gatas cada una por su lado lo abrazaron y apoyando sus mejillas en el cuerpo del dragón, le dijeron a éste.

Maya: Pero para nosotros siempre serás nuestro pequeño y adorable dragón.

Shaona: Nuestro pequeño y fiero dragón con quien siempre podemos contar.

Dijeron ambas gatas con actitud maternal, para acto seguido subirse a los hombros del dragón y cada una darle un beso en el rostro del Andros, haciendo que éste se ruborizase un poco y el grupo se riera de la escena.

El robot grifo y el dragón se subieron a la nave, mientras el resto del grupo platicaba.

White: Bien, equipo. Ahora tenemos que encontrar las instalaciones de los híbridos.

Ayi: Todo eso está muy bien, pero ¿Cómo lo vamos a encontrar entre toda esta selva?

Ante la pregunta del conejo, Medic sacando un aparato de su traje ninja, respondió.

Medic: Con ayuda de esto.

Vasslik: ¿Qué es eso?

Medic: Es un rastreador especial que permite localizar cualquier rastro híbrido a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Fue creado recientemente y probado, demostrando una gran eficacia. gracias a esto, podremos encontrar las instalaciones de los híbridos más fácilmente.

Respondía la pony médico con una sonrisa de confianza al águila. Aquello animó al grupo, donde el minotauro sonriente, dijo.

Araam: Estupendo. Eso hará que no tengamos que ir a ciegas por toda esta selva.

Medic mirando el aparato, donde una pantalla de radar se mostraba un puntito blanco.

Medic: El rastreador ya ha encontrado algo. Al noreste de nuestra posición.

Mikki: Perfecto. Entonces no se hable más. Cojamos los vehículos y vayamos por allí ¡Red Heart! ¡Modo Speed Runner!

Nada más decir eso último, apareció Red Heart donde la dragona adoptó una forma vehículo similar al que hace Golden Heart. Mikki se subió al vehículo.

Mikki: ¿Alguien más se sube?

Invitaba la alicornio. Ahí Maya y Shaona decidieron unirse a ella.

Maya: Por supuesto.

Shaona: Será interesante.

Maya y Shaona se subieron al vehículo, donde por cortesía de Red Heart, creó unos asientos adicionales para las dos gatas.

White: Nosotros también llamaremos a nuestros vehículos.

Medic: Por supuesto.

White: ¡Black Wolf!

Medic: ¡Tiger Strike!

Llamaban a sus mecas el unicornio y la ninja médico, donde de la nave bajaron el meca lobo y el meca tigre.

White y Medic: ¡Modo Vehículo!

Alzaron la voz ambos ponis y los mecas adoptaron sus formas vehículos, donde White Shield y medic se subieron a dichos vehículos.

Ayi: Oye ¿Y los demás qué? ¿Acaso vamos a patita?

Vasslik: Sí. Una patita delante y otra detrás.

Se quejaban el conejo y el águila al no disponer vehículos o medios para desplazarse. Ahí Shadow con actitud sarcástica, les dijo a éstos.

Shadow: Como no. Ya empezamos a ponernos en plan quejica. No os preocupéis. Tenemos un vehículo para estos casos.

De la nave surgió un vehículo aerodeslizador que tenía varios asientos con acceso al exterior, una cabina abierta para el conductor y copiloto y armado con una torreta pesada. Ahí el resto del grupo Alquimia mirando el vehículo, sonrieron al ver tan buen vehículo.

Ayi: Esto ya me gusta más.

Vasslik: Y a mí.

Shadow se subió al volante, mientras Ayi se sentaba a su lado. Blue Star, Phantom, Vasslik se subieron al interior del vehículo donde se sentaron, mientras en la parte trasera del vehículo se subió Araam donde ahí se puso con la torreta.

Araam: Je, je, je. Esto ya son palabras mayores.

Decía sonriente el minotauro ante la buena torreta que tenía éste.

Mikki: Bien, equipo. Ahora vamos para allá.

Ahí todos en sus vehículos, fueron raudos y veloz siguiendo por el único camino que había, dirección hacia las posibles instalaciones.

El camino era transitado y el grupo tenía que conducir con cuidado para evitar estrellarse contra cualquier obstáculo como rocas, troncos caídos, nidos de dinosaurios y otros elementos por el camino. Pasaban por un río donde se mojó la parte inferior de los vehículos. Esquivaban las ramas bajas los que iban en los vehículos ligeros, mientras el grande simplemente pasaba por ellas.

El camino era tranquilo para el grupo, hasta el punto de empezar a aburrirse. Ajeno a todo eso, algo se movía entre las selva, acechando al grupo y moviéndose velozmente de un lado a otro. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el grupo.

Ayi: ¿Notáis eso?

Preguntaba el conejo, empleando el comunicador para contactar con el grupo. El resto del equipo asintieron.

White: Sí, Ayi. Algo se mueve entre la maleza.

Maya: Y presiento que no serán el comité de recepción del planeta.

El equipo estaba alerta, hasta que finalmente emergiendo de la maleza, surgieron nada menos que velociraptors.

Vasslik: Mira tú. Los primeros dinosaurios que vemos.

Decía el águila donde iba preparando su rifle.

Araam: Nos espera juerga.

Decía el minotauro, mientras los velociraptors iban corriendo a una velocidad endiablada hacia los vehículos. Araam sin perder tiempo, giró la torreta y fue disparando contra los dinosaurios, logrando abatir a varios de éstos.

Otros velociraptors iban persiguiendo a White Shield y a Medic donde los iban alcanzando. Uno de los velociraptors saltó hacia el unicornio con intención de cazarlo. El unicornio rápidamente alzó su brazo donde se convirtió su casco en una ametralladora y disparó contra el dinosaurio, logrando así abatirlo.

White: Ni lo sueñes, amigo.

Otro de los dinosaurios saltó hacia Medic. La pony médico saltó del vehículo por arriba, mientras el dinosaurio se quedó encima de pie del meca. El velociraptor se quedó con las garras en alto y su boca abierta enseñando los dientes, esperando que la ninja médico cayera sobre él. Medic ahí sacó una especie de esfera y la tiró contra el dinosaurio, provocando una explosión de gas irritantes que aturdió el dinosaurio. Ahí Medic aprovechó para de una patada, echarlo del vehículo y ahí volver a montarse en su meca.

Medic: No soy tan fácil de cazar.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa burlona, viendo como el dinosaurio caía rodando por el suelo.

Mikki que iba delante en su vehículo, fue asaltada por uno de los velociraptors que de un salto se subió a la cabina justo enfrente de la yegua. Mikki sacó su espada y con ella trataba de alejar al dinosaurio que trataba de morderla.

Shaona: ¡Eh! ¡Lagartija! ¡Aquí!

Le llamó la atención la gata, haciendo que el dinosaurio la mirase a ésta, donde Shaona tenía una pistola a mano y ahí disparó a la cabeza, acabando así con el reptil donde cayó afuera del vehículo.

Mikki: Gracias, Shaona.

Maya: Sí. Buen tiro, mi gatita.

Shaona: Je, je, je. Gracias.

Más velociraptors seguía apareciendo, tratando de dar cazar al grupo. Desde el vehículo aerodeslizador, el resto del grupo iban disparando sus armas contra los reptiles. Shadow voló hacia los dinosaurios y con sus Time Shadow, iba matando a varios de los dinosaurios. Uno de ellos saltó sobre el bat pony tratando de cazarlo, pero Shadow se desplazó en el tiempo, esquivando así el ataque.

Shadow: No tan rápido, lagartija.

Phantom tras atravesar la cabeza de uno velociraptor que trataba de colarse en un lateral del vehículo con una cuchilla de hielo, congeló el suelo por detrás de donde pasaban, haciendo que la mayoría de los velociraptors se resbalasen y cayeran al suelo.

Phantom: Estamos logrando ganarles terreno.

Decía confiado el pony fantasma. Así hasta que White Shield viendo algo delante, dijo.

White: Mucho me temo que no será por mucho tiempo.

Decía el unicornio y razón no les faltaba. Justo delante había una gran pared rocosa cortándoles el paso, obligando al grupo a detenerse.

Shaona: ¡Lo que nos faltaba!

El grupo detuvo sus vehículos y de inmediato se detuvieron para enfrentarse a los velociraptors que iban cargando contra ellos.

Mikki: Preparaos para pelear ¡Bankai!

Decía Mikki adoptando la armadura Bankai y sacando la Stellar Blade. El resto del grupo se prepararon para enfrentarse a los velociraptors, hasta que de repente los dinosaurios se detuvieron y miraron todos en una misma dirección.

Medic: Se han detenido.

Vasslik: ¿Por qué se detienen?

Ayi: Quizás porque han visto lo feo que es Araam de cerca y por eso se han parado.

Bromeaba el conejo, haciendo que Araam lo mirase feo. Justo en ese momento, oyeron un leve temblor de tierra y varios pájaros y dinosaurios voladores salieron volando como si huyeran de algo. Acto seguido, los velociraptors salieron también huyendo de allí.

Medic: Cuidado. Tengo malas vibraciones de repente.

De repente, surgiendo de entre los árboles, apareció un enorme tiranosaurio rex donde el dinosaurio emitió un enorme rugido.

Maya: ¡Cuidado! ¡Un rex de esos!

Advertía la gata, a la vez que ésta y los otros tuvieron que apartarse para evitar un letal mordisco por parte del rex. Vasslik que sin querer se tropezó, se cayó al suelo boca arriba, mientras tenía al rex muy cerca de él.

Vasslik: Según en las películas, sí te quedas quieto, no te verá.

Decía algo nervioso el águila, recordando una vieja película de dinosaurios que vio hace tiempo. El rex acercó el rostro hacia el águila y ahí soltó un fuerte soplido de nariz.

Vasslik: ¡Da igual!

Exclamó el águila, saliendo volando de allí, a la vez que esquivaba una dentellada que lanzó el rex para atraparlo. Iba a atacar de nuevo el rex, hasta que Mikki con su brazo derecho envuelto en armadura espíritu, le dio un potente puñetazo en mitad de la cara, haciendo que su cabeza golpease duramente contra la pared.

Mikki: ¡Quieto, bicho! A mis amigos ni los toques o ya verás.

Decía a modo de amenaza la alicornio. El rex centrando ahora su atención en la yegua, lanzó un fuerte rugido contra ella y luego cargó para tratar de atraparla con sus dientes.

Fire White: (Cuidado, Mikki. Ahora sí que parece enfadado).

La advertía su fénix. Mikki sonriendo de confianza, le contestó a su compañero.

Mikki: No te preocupes. Lo tengo todo controlado.

El rex ahí lanzó un intento de darla un bocado a la alicornio, pero Mikki empleando ambos brazos envueltos en metal espíritu, detuvo el intento de dentellada del rex, logrando impedir que cerrase la boca.

Mikki: Lo siento, bicho, pero no seré tu almuerzo.

Decía desafiante la alicornio, mientras el rex trataba de cerrar la boca como fuese. El grupo veía como su amiga lograba mantener la boca abierta al dinosaurio.

Maya: Impresionante.

Shaona: Como se nota que es hermana de Mike.

Decían ambas gatas, para luego ver como Mikki se apartó, haciendo que el dinosaurio cerrase de golpe la boca con tanta fuerza, que lo aturdió un poco. Ahí Mikki aprovechó para volar hasta la cola del dinosaurio y tras agarrarlo, tiró de él y girando sobre sí misma con el rex. Tras varias vueltas, la alicornio lanzó al enorme rex contra la pared con tanta fuerza, que provocó una enorme grieta y grandes piedras cayeron encima del rex, quedando el enorme reptil atrapado entre las rocas.

La cabeza del rex emergió de entre los restos de roca, hasta que un dardo le impactó en el cuello, haciendo que la cabeza cayera y el rex se durmieran.

Medic: Ahora sí que está tranquilo.

Decía Medic, armada con una cerbatana donde había disparado dicho dardo con que durmió al rex. El grupo ya estaba algo más tranquilo al ver que el rex estaba durmiendo.

Ayi: Nos libramos de una buena.

Comentaba el conejo. White Shield ahí dijo.

White: Cierto. Ahora mejor irnos. No creo que el dinosaurio se quede ahí dormido por mucho tiempo.

Maya: White Shield tiene razón. Mejor nos vamos cuanto antes.

El resto del grupo estaba de acuerdo y volviendo a los vehículos, se marcharon. Ignorando que por encima de la pared rocosa, había dos orkoz ezpacialez. Unos pieles verdes llevando armaduras y armas toscas, con afilados cuchillos o hachas.

Orco: ¿Haz vizto ezo?

Orco2: Por zupuezto ¿Kreez ke eztoy ziego?

Respondió con un gruñido el otro orco. El primero ahí comentó.

Orco: Mejor volver kon nueztro jefe a informarle.

Orco2: ¡Ezo haremoz!

Ambos orcos se marcharon de allí. Luego de una caminata, ambos orcos llegaron a una gran base amurallada, de diseño tosco y chapucera, todo pintada de rojo, con símbolos de calaveras orcas de afilados colmillos. Con púas en la parte superior de la muralla.

Los dos orcos se pararon enfrente de la puerta, donde ésta se abrió dejando pasar a éstos.

En el interior de la fortaleza, había tiendas de campañas de diseño bastante tosco. Estructuras y vehículos cuyo diseño parecen hechas por auténticos chapuzas, pero que aun así, asombrosamente funcionaban o estaban de pie. Había una estación de energía que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, pero que pese a todo, se mantenía estable.

Unos orcos mecánicos estaban dando martillazos como posesos a un vehículo parecido a un tanque. Otros orcos armados con ametralladoras, estaban disparando contra unas dianas donde más que tratar de dar en el blanco, se centraban en llenarla de agujeros. Otro orco estaba golpeando su hacha contra chatarra.

Todos los orcos tenía una altura superior a un humano, pero todos éstos andaban encorvados haciendo que se les vieran algo más bajitos. Junto a ellos habían una criaturas pequeñas parecidas a los goblins verdes que hacían diversas tareas como arreglar cosas, transportar o hacer diversas tareas enormemente pesadas.

Los dos orcos fueron hasta una gran tienda de campaña, donde tenía varias calaveras de varias especies en ella. Un gran tablón de madera donde tenía pintada en rojo una gran calaveras orca roja. Ambos orcos se pararon enfrente de la entrada y ahí alzaron la voz.

Orco: ¡Jefe!

Orco2: ¡Tenemoz notiziaz!

Decían ambos orcos, esperando que su jefe los oyera. Finalmente obtuvieron respuesta.

¿?: ¿¡Ke rayoz kereiz vosotroz, eztupidoz!? ¿¡No zabeiz que eztaba tratando de darme una ziezta?

Se escuchaba una voz enormemente grave y furiosa, para acto seguido aparecer la silueta de algo verdaderamente enorme tras la tela de la entrada.

Orco: Perdone, jefe.

Orco2: Zon noticiaz importantez lo ke traemoz.

Contestaron ambos orcos. Finalmente su jefe ya algo más tranquilo, pero aun rugiendo, les dijo a éstos.

Jefe: ¡Muy bien, pezadoz! ¿Ke zon ezaz noticiaz ke traeiz?

Ambos orcos le explicaron a su jefe sobre el grupo de ponis y otros seres extraños que se enfrentaron a los dinosaurios y derrotaron al rex. Aquello captó la atención de su jefe.

Jefe: Ya veo. Muy interezante.

Orco: ¿Ke hazemoz, jefe?

Jefe: Zeguramente tendrán kozaz intezantez. Azi ke...¡Enviaz unoz chikoz contra elloz! ¡Noz vamoz de kaza!

Orco: ¡Eztupendo, jefe!

Orco2: ¡Ze hará komo ordene!

El jefe o más bien el kaudillo, lanzó un gran "¡Waaagh!" que se pudo oír por todo el campamento y ahí todos los orcos hicieron el mismo grito de guerra. Ahora los orkoz ezpacialez estaban al corriente de la Patrulla Harmony y del equipo Alquimia, donde futuros problemas surgirían.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Los que hayáis jugado al universo Warhammer 40K, os haréis a la idea de como son los Orkoz Ezpacialez.**

 **Otro detalles. Al contrario de lo que aparece en la película Jurasik Park. El rex sí que puede ver aunque te quedes quieto (buscad la información en Google.). Así que quedarse quieto delante de uno, es prácticamente invitarle a que te coma.**

 **Otra cosa. No se ha mencionado antes, pero Andros ya es un dragón adulto algo más alto que Araam. Aunque es probable que cometiera errores al escribir sobre el dragón.**


	58. Orkoz Ezpazialez

**Orkoz Ezpazialez**

La patrulla y el grupo Alquimia iba con sus vehículos, siguiendo la señal de la posible instalación de híbridos.

Vasslik: ¿Cuánto falta? Este viaje ya empieza a tornarse aburrido.

Comentaba el águila, un tanto aburrido por el largo paseo que estaban dando. Medic con el dispositivo rastreador en su casco, le contestó.

Medic: Faltan varios kilómetros hasta nuestro destino. Por lo que aun podemos tardar.

Vasslik: Entonces más aburrimiento general.

Decía frustrado el águila, hasta que pasaron al lado de un gran lago y por ella vieron a una manada de diplodosaurios.

Todos: ¡Whoooo...!

Exclamaron todos los presentes sin poder evitar admirar a aquellos enormes dinosaurios de cuatro patas y largos cuellos, caminando sobre el agua poco profundas o comiendo algas que había en el fondo del lago.

Vasslik: Vale. Esto ya ha animado un poco más la cosa.

Decía el águila ya algo más animado. En ese momento, de las aguas más profundas del lago, surgió un enorme mosasaurio donde el enorme carnívoro marino atrapó con sus dientes a un diplodosaurio más pequeño del cuello y lo fue arrastrando hasta el fondo del lago. Aquello último desconcertó a los presentes.

Medic: Vaya. Eso sí que ha sido impactante.

Mikki: Muy impactante.

Shaona: Demasiado para mi gusto.

Araam: Ahora sí que no me gustaría estar en el pellejo de ese diplodosaurio bajo el agua.

Comentaban el grupo ante el horrible espectáculo de caza que acababan de presenciar. Maya toda seria desde el vehículo de Mikki, comentó.

Maya: Eso demuestra que pese a la belleza prehistórica de este planeta, puede esconder múltiples peligrosos donde si no andas con cuidado, eres la cena de algún dinosaurio.

Araam: Comer o ser comido. Cazar o ser cazado. Sobrevivir o morir. Nacer o morir. He ahí el orden natural de las cosas.

Decía el minotauro con tono poeta, expresando la naturaleza salvaje del planeta. Ahí Medic desde su meca tigre, comentó.

Medic: Así es la naturaleza. Los herbívoros comen hierba para alimentarse. Los carnívoros se comen a los herbívoros para alimentarse. Tanto herbívoros y carnívoros cuando mueren, sus cuerpos en descomposición sirven para alimentar la tierra donde de ella surge la hierba y nuevas plantas. Siendo así el circulo natural de la vida.

Araam: Tú los has dicho, compañera.

La decía con una sonrisa el minotauro a la ninja médico, donde ahí Medic sonrió. El grupo volvió a meterse de nuevo por el camino que los llevaba a la selva.

Medic: Bien. Si seguimos a este ritmo, no deberíamos tardar demasiado.

Ayi: Siempre y cuando no surja nada que se interponga en nuestro camino.

Mikki: Esperemos que eso no pase.

Comentaba el grupo donde con sus vehículos, seguían avanzando por el camino a toda velocidad y sin pausa, hasta que justo pasando por un punto, se escuchó un sonido extraño y de entre los árboles, cayó un enorme tronco con pinchos en ellas.

Mikki: ¡Cuidado!

Avisaba Mikki frenando el vehículo de golpe y el resto hicieron lo mismo, evitando así que el enorme tronco los aplastase.

Shadow: ¿De dónde rayos ha salido ese tronco?

Preguntaba el bat pony volando pasta acerarse al tronco y examinarlo mejor. Ahí Phantom bajando del vehículo, le respondió.

Phantom: Quizás sea un trampa puesta por la Jerarquía.

Shaona bajándose del vehículo para examinar mejor el tronco y como estaba hecho la trampa, negó con la cabeza mientras respondía.

Shaona: No lo creo. Esto no parece hecho por la jerarquía, más bien por...

No pudo terminar la frase la gata, porque en ese instante se escuchó un enorme "¡Waaagh!" sonando casi como a rugido que sonó por todas partes. Aquello puso en alerta a todo el grupo.

Medic: ¿Qué ha sido ese sonido?

Maya: Mucho me temo que problemas.

En ese instante, surgieron de todas partes un montón de orcos armados hasta los dientes. Todos rugiendo como bestias rabiosas, disparando sus armas de fuego a la vez que cargaban contra el grupo.

Mikki: ¡Chicos! ¡Todo el mundo a pelear! ¡Shinigami!

Maya: ¡Ya habéis oído! ¡A pelear!

El grupo sacó sus armas y se prepararon para combatir.

Varios orcos disparaban sus armas contra el grupo. Mikki en su forma Shinigami, volaba hacia éstos y con rápido movimientos con su espada, iba acabando con ellos.

Algunos orcos armados con machetes o hachas, intentaron despedazar a Maya y Shaona. Las dos gatas empleaban su gran agilidad para evitar sus ataques. Maya esquivando el tajo de un orco, le atravesó con su espada el cuello haciendo que se desangrase. Shaona disparaba sus armas contra todo aquel que se acercaba. Cuando se giró para seguir disparando, un orco con su hacha la golpeó una de sus pistolas haciendo que la perdiera. El orco intentó partir en dos a la gata, pero Shaona se agachó y con su otra pistola, disparó a bocajarro al orco, acabando así con él.

Maya viendo la pistola que había perdido Shaona cerca de ella, la atrapó con su cola y se la devolvió a Shaona donde la gata la atrapó con su garra libre y ahora con ambas pistolas, fue disparando contra varios orcos que iban a por ella.

Un orco intentó atravesar con su machete a Maya que estaba de espalda, pero la gata sin mirar realizó un salto mortal hacia atrás a la vez que esquivaba el ataque. Ahí aprovechó que estando encima del orco, con ambas espadas de energía le hizo un tajo tijera con que decapitó al orco.

Unos orcos con gafas protectoras y mascando algún puro como armados con lanzallamas, disparaban sus armas tratando de carbonizar al grupo. Ayi y Phantom se pusieron a cubierto tras una roca para protegerse del fuego. Ayi ahí sacando una granada explosiva, la lanzó en el aire donde cayó a los pies de un grupo de orcos lanzallamas. Cuando la granada explotó, hizo estallar también los depósitos de combustibles, provocando unas llamaradas tremendas que carbonizaron a los orcos.

Alguno orcos sobrevivieron a la explosión y seguían lanzando fuego en la posición del unicornio y el conejo. Phantom cubriéndose con una armadura de hielo como unas garras de hielo, salió de su cobertura para ir al galope hacia los orcos. Esquivando las llamas lanzadas por los orcos, el pony fantasma cuando llegó hasta éstos, lanzó múltiples tajos con que iba matando a varios orcos o congelándolos.

Ayi ahí preparó otra granada y tras avisar a Phantom donde este último se teletransportó y ponerse a salvo. Ayi lanzó la granada en medio de los orcos supervivientes, provocando una explosión cuya intensidad aumentó por los depósitos de combustibles de dicho orcos.

Araam: ¡Hora de comer plomo!

Alzaba la voz el minotauro armado con su enorme ametralladora pesada, disparando centenares de balas con que atravesaba a todo orco que se cruzara en su camino. Había seguido disparando a los orcos, hasta que de repente surgieron de la selva unas enormes tanketaz orkoz.

Los orcos iban montados en dichos vehículos manejando los mandos y con un gran cañón por delante, disparando sus cañones contra el grupo.

Araam: ¿Tanques? ¿En serio? Yo creo que ya están exagerando.

Comentaba el minotauro mientras se ponía a cubierto para evitar las explosiones. Vasslik y Shadow se escondieron con él para protegerse éstos también.

Shadow: Araam tiene razón. Yo creo que esos tipos se están pasando. Mira tú que no han traído tanques contra nosotros.

Comentaba el bat pony, dando la razón a Araam. Ahí Vasslik asomando de su escondite para disparar su rifle, le contestó.

Vasslik: Así son los orkoz ezpacialez. Con tal de armar una buena batalla, no les importa exagerar lo más mínimo con tal de tener una buena pelea.

Explicaba el águila mientras seguía disparando, a la vez que tuvo que ponerse a cubierto para evitar un disparo de tanketa orka.

Araam: Aun así, no estoy dispuesto a dejar que me usen como tiro al pato. Así que se preparen.

El minotauro sacó una granada especial antitanque y con cuidado, se asomó para ver como se acercaba una tanqueta de esas. El minotauro ahí lanzó dicha granada donde se enganchó en el vehículo, ganándose la atención del conductor. El orco no tuvo tiempo de hacer más cuando la granada explotó, destruyendo tanto el vehículo como al conductor.

Araam: ¡A armarla!

Alzaba la voz el minotauro saliendo de su escondite, para irse corriendo en dirección hacia las tanquetas orcas y disparar sus armas. Shadow y Vasslik se unieron a él en la escapada.

Shadow con sus garras eléctricas, golpeaba a los conductores haciendo que éstos se quedaran temporalmente aturdidos. Ahí Vasslik con su rifle, aprovechaba para eliminarlos de algunos disparos.

Shadow: Que curioso que si son tanques, estén los conductores al descubierto.

Comentaba el bat pony, ya que normalmente veía tanques blindados hasta arriba donde la tripulación o al menos el conductor no estaba expuesto. Araam sin dejar de disparar su enorme ametralladora pesada, le comentó al bat pony.

Araam: Los orcos se centran más en el combate y causar la máxima destrucción posible. Por lo que no se preocupan demasiado de otras cosas.

Shadow: Ya veo.

Medic se desplazaba a gran velocidad y agilidad entre soldados orcos, empleando sus katanas para matar a todo orco que se cruzara en su camino.

Medic: ¿Qué pasa, bichos feos? ¿Acaso soy demasiado rápida para vosotros?

Preguntaba de forma burlona la pony médico. Justo en ese momento, varios orcos armados con machetes y hachas donde rodeando a la yegua, saltaron sobre ella con intención de despedazarla. Medic sonriendo, dijo.

Medic: Ni creáis que con eso me haréis algo ¡Técnica Ninja! ¡Ataque Arbóreo!

Empleando una de sus artes ninja, tocó el suelo con su casco, donde una chispa de luz verde surgió de ella. Acto seguido, del suelo surgieron infinidad de árboles que fueron creciendo, atrapando a los orcos atacantes y hacerlos ascender hasta el cielo.

Medic: Seguro que no se lo esperaban.

Comentaba Medic de forma burlona, hasta que escuchó unos rugidos detrás suyo y cuando se giró, vio algo insólito.

Veían volando unos orcos mediante unos cohetes colgados en sus espaldas. Llevando unos googles y armados con machetes y pistolas. Dichos orcos voladores disparaban sus pistolas contra la ninja médico, donde ésta tuvo que ponerse a esquivar los disparos efectuados por los orcos.

Medic: Orcos voladores con cohetes. Ahora sí que lo he visto todo.

Comentaba la ninja médico, mientras veía como los orcos voladores descendían y a ras del suelo, avanzaban hacia ella con intención de despedazarla con sus machetes. La ninja médico sin dejarse intimidar por éstos, empuñó sus katanas mientras decía.

Medic: Lo siento, amigos. No tengo intención de que me hagais un troceado. En este caso, yo seré la troceadora.

Dijo esto la ninja médico, para acto seguido avanzar a toda velocidad hacia los orcos voladores. Medic con ágiles movimientos, iba atravesando a todos éstos, a la vez que realizaba múltiples movimientos con sus katanas. Una vez al otro lado, los cohetes de los orcos aparecieron múltiples cortes y éstos explotando llevándose a los orcos por delante.

Medic: Sabía yo que unos montajes tan chapuzas como esas, explotarían con nada.

Comentaba con una sonrisa la ninja médico a la vez que se guardaba las katanas.

Blue Star combatía contra varios orcos. La yegua empuñaba un escudo de energía generada en su brazo izquierdo, a la vez que empleaba un mengual de diseño tecnológico donde cada vez que lanzaba un ataque, surgía la parte superior del arma con una cadena unida a ésta, golpeando así a varios orcos a la vez.

Blue Star: ¡No podréis conmigo!

Decía desafiante la yegua sin dejar de golpear a los orcos, hasta que en ese momento la yegua vio caer un gran árbol hacia su posición. Blue Star viendo eso, tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivar el árbol, cosa que no se pudo decir lo mismo de los orcos donde les pilló el árbol encima.

Blue Star: ¿De dónde ha salido eso?

Preguntaba la yegua. En ese momento apareció de entre los árboles el responsable de la caída del árbol. Un extraño caminante robótico de color rojo, con unos cañones laterales en la cintura del robot. Un brazo con pinza en su brazo izquierdo, mientras en el derecho tenía una sierra circular que giraba sin parar. En la parte frontal tenía dibujada una boca llena de dientes. Unas hombreras con pinchos. Aquel extraño robot era una unidad orca conocida como "lata azezina" (lo que habéis leído).

Blue Star: Vaya. Menuda abrelatas me haría falta para abrir eso.

Comentaba la unicornio para aliviar tensión. La lata azezina centrándose en la yegua, disparó sus armas contra ella. Rápidamente la yegua alzó su escudo para protegerse de los mortales disparos.

La lata azezina al ver que sus ataques a distancia no eran efectivos, se centró en el cuerpo a cuerpo, intentando cortar en dos a la yegua con su brazo sierra. La yegua ahí esquivaba sus ataques, evitando por poco la sierra.

Blue Star: Ni se te pase por la cabeza.

Decía desafiante la yegua, alzando su escudo para bloquear el ataque de sierra de la máquina. Intensas chispas surgían de la fricción de la sierra contra el escudo de la yegua. Blue Star haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró empujar el arma de la máquina a la vez que lo hizo retroceder. La máquina intentó un ataque frontal contra la yegua, pero la paladín lo esquivó haciendo a un lado y aprovechando que tenía ahora la guardia baja, activó un sable de energía y lo usó para cortar el brazo a la lata azezina.

La máquina al quedarse sin brazo sierra, intentó atraparla con su garra, pero la yegua lo esquivó de un salto donde se paró en la parte frontal de la máquina. La paladín con su espada, atravesó la carcasa de la máquina hasta atravesar el pecho del conductor orco que lo pilotaba.

Blue Star: ¡Explosión de Luz!

Alzó la voz la yegua, iluminando la punta de su arma, provocando una gran explosión de energía en su interior, destruyendo por dentro la máquina.

La paladín saltó hacia atrás hasta caer de pie en el suelo, mientras la lata azezina cayó al suelo, provocando con su caída un fuerte ruido de metal pesado.

Blue Star: Queda mucho mejor como lata de conservas. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba la yegua, hasta que de repente fue atrapado por detrás por otra lata azezina donde la tenía agarrada con su garra. Ahí dicha lata azezina, la acercaba a la sierra circular para partir en dos a la yegua.

Blue Star: ¡Ah, no! ¡De eso nada!

La yegua activó su escudo de energía para protegerse de la hoja circular que trataba de partirla en dos a la yegua.

Blue Star: No voy a dejar que me cortes en dos, hojalata.

Decía desafiante la yegua, resistiendo como podía la sierra circular de la lata azezina. La lata seguía atacando, hasta que alguien de un tajo le cortó el brazo con dicha sierra, dejando desprovisto de ella a la máquina. Otro tajo cortó el brazo con que sujetaba a la yegua y ahí una estela blanca atrapó a Blue Star, donde la llevó lejos de ésta. Ahí la paladín pudo ver a su salvadora que era nada menos que Mikki en su forma Shinigami.

Blue Star: Mikki.

Mikki: ¿Estás bien, amiga?

Preguntaba la guerrera angelical, queriendo asegurarse de que su amiga estuviera bien. La paladín sonriendo a su amiga, la contestó.

Blue Star: Ahora sí. Gracias por la ayuda y...¡Cuidado!

Advirtió la yegua en la última parte y Mikki con la Stellar Blade, desvió los disparos efectuados por la lata azezina ahora desprovista de brazos, pero no de sus ametralladoras.

Mikki: Ni lo pienses, hojalata.

Mikki empuñando su Stellar Blade y Blue Star su espada de energía, fueron ambas contra la máquina. La lata azezina trató de abatirlas con sus cañones, pero éstas moviéndose a gran velocidad, lograban esquivar sus ataques. Ahí ambas con un doble tajo, les cortó los cañones dejando desprovistos de ellas a la lata azezina. Mikki con un tajo de energía, cortó una buena parte de la carcasa trasera de la máquina. Blue Star dio otro tajo ahora en la parte frontal de la máquina.

Mikki concentró energía en su espada, voló hacia la lata azezina y tras ganar altura, bajó de golpe dando un potente tajo vertical, donde partió en dos a la máquina ya acabando así con ella.

Blue Star: Buen remate, Mikki.

Mikki: Gracias. Tú también supiste manejar esta cosa.

Ambas sonrieron y se reunieron con el resto del grupo.

El grupo seguía combatiendo contra los orcos, donde aun seguía apareciendo más pieles verdes rugiendo y disparando sus armas de forma incesante, e incluso trayendo vehículos de guerra destructoras. Los orcos no se contenían lo más mínimo en traer armas destructoras donde estaban destruyendo parte de la selva misma.

El sonido de la batalla atrajo a una pareja de carnotaurus donde uno de ellos atrapó con sus dientes a un orco y comenzó a aplastarlo hasta matarlo.

Los dos carnotaurus estaban atacando a los orcos, mientras la patrulla y amigos observando eso, comentaban.

White: Menudo se está montando aquí.

Comentaba el unicornio, atrapando con sus látigos a unos orcos y usando como armas arrojadizas para golpear a uno de los carnotaurus donde el reptil furioso, no dudó en hincar el diente a los orcos lanzados. Araam disparando su ametralladora pesada contra todo orco que aparecía, le dio la razón.

Araam: Cierto. Esos orcos son sin duda una plaga. No importa donde sea, no son más que un atajo de salvajes.

Shadow y Vasslik volando por el cielo, se estaban ocupando de los orcos voladores. Shadow de una pasada, empleaba sus garras de metal para destruir los cohetes de los orcos y hacerlos caer duramente contra el suelo, mientras Vasslik usaba su rifle para matar a distancia a todo orco que apareciese.

Shadow: ¿Son muy molestos estos orcos?

Preguntaba el bat pony, esquivando el ataque de machete de un orco volador que intentó atacarle y el bat pony contraataco clavando sus garras en el cuello del orco, acabando así con él. Vasslik sin dejar de disparar su rifle, le contestó.

Vasslik: Una autentica plaga son, eso te lo aseguro. Lo peor es que los orcos expulsan desde su cuerpo unas esporas que cuando caen al suelo, un tiempo después surgen nuevos orcos ya listos para combatir. Por esa razón son tan numerosos y difíciles de eliminar del todo.

Shadow: Ya veo. Los orcos espaciales estos deben dar muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

Vasslik: Sí. Lo peor es cuando los dirige un kaudillo y éste interviene en las batallas.

Respondía el águila, esquivando éste el disparo de un orco volador, para luego contraatacar con su rifle matándolo en el aire al orco. Shadow con curiosidad en lo último que dijo el águila, le preguntó.

Shadow: ¿Cómo son los kaudillos orcos?

Vasslik: Pues...

Antes de que el águila pudiera responder, se escuchó un enorme y tremendo "¡Waaagh!" que se podía oír a varios kilómetros a la redonda. El grupo al completo pudo oírlo perfectamente.

Blue Star: ¿Qué ha sido ese rugido? Nunca oí nada igual.

Phantom: Te deja la sangre helada.

Comentaban éstos. Maya al escuchar aquel rugido, respondió.

Maya: El kaudillo orko...

En ese momento, apareció rugiendo un enorme orco, mucho más grande, más fuerte y sobre todo más feo que los otros orcos. Estaba hasta arriba cubierto por una tosca, pero pesada y dura armadura de metal negra que le cubría el cuerpo entero salvo el rostro. Una pesadas botas de metal que podrían aplastar cualquier cosa con ellas. En su brazo izquierdo tenía una enorme garra metálica con cuchillas donde podría fácilmente aplastar o cortar con ellas cualquier cosa que cayera en ella. En su brazo derecho tenía un brazo armado con enormes cañones. Bajo la mandíbula del orco, tenía como una pieza de armadura simulando colmillos rojos y por debajo una línea de cuadros blancos y negros alternándose entre sí. Una pieza de metal gris que le cubría buena parte de la frente y su ojo derecho era un ojo cyborg rojo. Colgaba de la espalda un estandarte en forma de calavera de algún animal con grandes cuernos. Aquel enorme piel verde era el kaudillo orko.

Kaudillo: ¡Groaar! ¡Ke komienze la matanza!

Rugía furioso el enorme orco, comenzando a disparar su arma contra el grupo sin importar que sus propios orcos estuvieran por medio, siendo estos últimos atravesados por sus balas.

Mikki: ¡Cuidado!

Shaona: ¡Este bestia tira a matar!

Avisaban la alicornio y la gata, esquivando los disparos al igual que lo hacían el resto del grupo. Mikki aprovechó para disparar un rayo de luz contra el kaudillo. Ahí el jefe orco al ver el rayo dirigirse hacia él, cogió a uno de los suyos con su garra y lo usó a modo de escudo para protegerse del ataque, sin importarle lo más mínimo que lo matase a uno de sus guerreros orcos. Mikki al ver hacer eso al jefe orco con uno de los suyos, se indigno por ello y ahí le llamó la atención al kaudillo.

Mikki: ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso a uno de los tuyos? ¡Eres despreciable!

Ante las palabras de la guerrera angelical, el jefe orco mirando a Mikki, la respondió.

Kaudillo: Ez la ley del máz duro. Zolo loz máz fuertez zobreviven. Ez ley de vida entre loz orkoz.

Mikki: Me da igual eso. Eso no es motivo para que uses a uno de los tuyos como escudo ¿Acaso no te importa tu propia gente?

Kaudillo: A loz orkoz zolo noz importa ganar. Loz ke mueren, mueren. Loz ke vivan, viven.

Decía el jefe orco como si fuese aquello lo más natural del mundo. Mikki aun sin cambiar de parecer, le dijo al orco.

Mikki: Está claro que los orcos espaciales no sois más que un atajo de salvajes. Pienso asegurarme de no sigáis con vuestras fechorías. No lograreis ganar.

Kaudillo: Loz Orkoz nunca zomoz derrotadoz en combate. Zi ganamoz, ganamoz. Zi morimoz, no lo kontamoz komo derrota. Zi huimoz podemoz volver otra vez, azí ke tampoco ez una derrota

Hablaba el jefe orco. Shaona escuchando eso, comentó.

Shaona: Desde luego, la lógica orco resulta en cierto modo...fascinante.

El kaudillo lanzó al orco muerto que aun tenía garrado con su garra hacia Mikki. La guerrera de luz esquivó el ataque y se fue volando hacia el jefe orco. Ahí Mikki lazó su espada y trató de golpear al orco, ataque que fue bloqueado por la garra del orco y ahí intentó disparar con su brazo armado a Mikki. Ahí la guerrera de luz esquivó el disparo y apoyando su mano libre contra el suelo, giró y ahí le dio una fuerte patada al pecho del orco con tanta fuerza, que lo hizo retroceder hasta un árbol.

Mikki: ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, tío feo?

Le preguntaba Mikki al orco. El kaudillo lejos de estar molesto, se puso a reír despiadadamente y ahí se puso a comentar.

Kaudillo: Ja, ja, ja. Por un momento penzé ke seríaz otra frágil humana kon ke mi garra la aplaztaría. Zin duda, zerá un eztupendo kombate.

Decía el jefe orco, para acto seguido lanzar un gran ¡Waaagh! y cargar contra Mikki, a la vez que quitaba de en medio a todo orco que se cruzase en su camino a golpes de brazo.

Mikki concentró energía en su espada y cargó contra el jefe orco.

Mikki: ¡Cuidado con lo que deseas, jefe orco! ¡O te llevarás una desagradable sorpresa! ¡Filo de Flash!

Le advertía la chica, cargando de energía su espada y una vez en contacto con el jefe orco, Mikki lanzó su espada cargada de energía, mientras el orco lanzó su garra. Inesperadamente para el orco, Mikki logró cortar las garras metálicas del gorro, para acto seguido disparar un rayo que le dio de lleno a éste. Sorprendentemente, el kaudillo logró resistir el rayo donde lo arrastró varios metros.

Kaudillo: ¡Muere, enana!

Gritaba el orco, disparando éste su arma contra la guerrera angelical, mientras ésta esquivaba con ágiles movimientos los disparos.

Uno de los carnotaurus, atrapó con sus dientes el brazo de las cuchillas cortadas del orco y tiraba de éste como queriendo arrancárselo.

Kaudillo: ¡Kitate de en medio, lagartija!

Rugía el orco golpeando con su brazo armado la dura cabeza del carnotauro que aun le seguía mordiendo el brazo. El orco ya furioso tiro de su brazo, logrando voltear en el aire al dinosaurio y tirarlo al suelo. El dinosaurio trataba de levantarse, pero el kaudillo con sus enormes pies, le pilló del cuello impidiendo que se pudiera mover y de un disparo a la cabeza lo remató.

Kaudillo: ¡Me alimentaré kon tu karne! ¡Pero primero loz otroz!

Mikki: ¡Cómo esto! ¡Patada de luz!

Mikki le dio con una patada envuelto en luz al rostro del orco, mandando a volar a gran distancia la kaudillo y que atravesara varios árboles en el proceso. Pese a todos los impactos, el kaudillo se levantó de nuevo como si nada y rugió de furia.

Mikki iba a continuar combatiendo, hasta que White Shield se comunicó con ella desde el comunicador.

White: ¡Mikki! ¡Siguen viniendo más orcos! No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ellos, teniendo una importante misión que cumplir.

Le avisaba el unicornio, donde efectivamente, venían más orcos con más vehículos de guerra y armas. Mikki notando que efectivamente venían más enemigos, comentó.

Mikki: Bien. En tal caso, tendremos que irnos ¡Todo el mundo a los vehículos!

El grupo matando a todo orco que se cruzase en su camino, fueron rápido a los vehículos. Mikki lanzando una esfera mágica explosiva, destruyó por completo el tronco que bloqueaba el camino. Una vez todos montados en los vehículos, fueron raudos y veloz para salir de ahí, usando las armas de los vehículos para quitar de en medio a cualquier orco que se les cruzase en su camino.

El kaudillo viendo como el grupo escapaba, primero rugió y luego ordenó a sus hombros.

Kaudillo: ¡No hoz kedeiz ahí paradoz komo idiotaz! ¡Perzeguizloz!

Ordenaba el kaudillo mientras sus orcos acatando la orden, fueron en la persecución del grupo. Un carnotauro que tenía entre sus dientes a un orco donde gritaba de dolor al ser devorado, así hasta que el kaudillo sin mirar, alzó su arma y de un disparo le atravesó el cráneo al dinosaurio y matarlo en el proceso. Uno de sus orcos acercándose a su jefe, le comentó a éste.

Orco: Jefe. Varioz de nueztroz zoldadoz han zido zeveramente herizos o matadoz por loz tipoz ezoz.

Kaudillo: No te preocupez. Ya loz verá el matazanoz.

Respondía el jefe orco, mientras un especie de médico orco con bata blanca cubierta de sangre que portaba un cuchillo y una pistola, estaba mirando a los orcos heridos.

Kaudillo: Ezos tipoz han demoztrado zer baztante aztutoz. Kizaz tenga ke traer a mi "mazkota" para ke ze okupe de elloz.

Mientras tanto, el grupo seguía en sus vehículo, tratando de alejarse de los orcos.

Vasslik: ¿Creéis qué los hemos despistado?

Preguntaba el águila. Antes de obtener respuesta, aparecieron rugiendo unos orcos voladores.

Araam: Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta, amigo.

Shadow: Toca quitarlos de en medio.

Araam: No lo tienes que repetir dos veces.

El minotauro giró la torreta y ahí fue disparando a los orcos voladores, tratando de quitar de en medio a los voladores, logrando abatir a algunos de éstos.

Araam: Ja, ja, ja. Esto sin duda es genial. Es como el tiro al pato, pero con orcos.

Decía alegremente el minotauro sin dejar de disparar la torreta del vehículo a los orcos voladores. Pese a todo, algunos orcos lograban llegar al vehículo y desde los laterales, trataban de destruir el vehículo con sus cuchillos.

Phantom: De eso nada.

Phantom disparó un rayo de hielo que impactó en un orco volador, congelando su cohete y hacer que se cayera rodando por el suelo.

Ayi: Mi turno.

Ayi sacando unas pistolas, disparó a los orcos que volaban por el otro lateral del vehículo, abatiendo a varios de éstos.

White Shield desde su meca lobo en su forma vehículo, tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el ataque de machete de un orco volador y ahí arreando un puñetazo en todo el rostro, se quitó de en medio a dicho orco.

White: No seremos presas fáciles para vosotros.

Decía desafiante el unicornio, activando las ametralladoras del vehículo donde giraron para atrás y ahí dispararon balas de energía que impactaron en varios orcos.

Medic: Yo no me quedo atrás.

Decía Medic, haciendo lo mismo que el unicornio, giró los cañones de su meca, disparando shuriken voladores que impactaron contra varios orcos.

Vasslik: Esos orcos se les ve bastante tontos. No dudan en ponerse a tiro para que les abatamos.

Comentaba confiado el águila, sin dejar de disparar su rifle contra los orcos voladores, donde no parecía que pusiera el más mínimo interés en su seguridad. Shadow con tono serio, le comentaba el águila.

Shadow: Mejor no nos confiemos. Esos orcos no parecen temerle a nada y seguro que no dudarán en echar todo lo que lleven encima con tal de matarnos.

Medic: Shadow tiene razón. Un enemigo que no le teme a la muerte, puede ser peor que cualquier arma mortal.

Decía sabiamente la ninja médico, a la vez que usaba su katana para bloquear el ataque de un orco volador y de un tajo quitárselo de encima. Maya la dio la razón.

Maya: Cierto. Estos orcos no le temen a nada y por tanto no tendrán miedo a hacer algo verdaderamente estupido.

Mikki: Algo estupido como qué, Maya.

Maya: Pues...Como ponernos en un paso estrecho un montón de explosivos y hacerlos estallar, aun a consta de su propia seguridad.

Explicaba Maya. Y dicho y hecho, el grupo pasando por un gran camino estrecho de rocas, había por todo lo alto varios orcos. Uno de ellos dio aviso y ahí activó un detonador con palanca accionándolo hacia abajo.

Por todo el camino de rocas, había infinidad de explosivos con varios orcos cerca. Todas éstas explotaron sin importar que hubiera orcos ahí donde la mayoría salieron volando de allí. Múltiples rocas fueron rodando o cayendo por el aire sobre el grupo que iba pasando por allí.

Shaona: ¡Cuidado! ¡Por arriba!

Mikki: ¡Los veo!

Mikki activó un escudo con que rodeó el vehículo, bloqueando así las rocas que iban cayendo sobre ellos. White Shield hizo lo mismo con su magia, para crear un escudo protector por alrededor suyo y de Medic, para protegerse ambos también de las rocas.

Phantom con su magia, creó una cúpula de hielo por alrededor del vehículo, protegiendo a todos de los impactos de las rocas.

Más y más explosiones se formaban a lo largo del camino rocoso, haciendo caer más y más rocas sobre el grupo donde tenían que protegerse como podían con sus escudos. A la vez veían como soldados orcos salían volando porque les pilló la explosión.

Medic: Esos orcos son unos salvajes ¿Acaso no les preocupa la propia seguridad de los suyos?

Comentaba la pony ninja, bastante sorprendida como los orcos hacían todas esa explosiones, sin importar que muchos de los suyos sufrieran las consecuencias de las explosiones. Ayi ahí la respondió.

Ayi: Es la naturaleza de los orcos espaciales. A ellos no les importa nada más que la guerra y el pillaje. Cuanto más grande sean las explosiones, mejor para ellos.

Explicaba el conejo, mientras Medic lo escuchaba atentamente.

Maya: ¡El camino se ensancha más adelante!

Avisaba la gata y efectivamente. Más adelante el camino se hacía más ancho, permitiendo al grupo así tener donde maniobrar.

Unos orcos con tanketas los esperaban escondidos tras unas rocas y cuando el grupo y sus vehículos pasaron, empezaron a perseguirlos.

Vasslik: ¡Chicos! ¡Orcos en tanques a las seis!

Avisaba el águila que se percató de la presencia de los orcos. Blue Star observando que pese a que los estaban persiguiendo, los orcos en sus tanques iban muy lentos.

Blue Star: No hay que preocuparse. Esos vehículos son lentos. Enseguida los dejaremos atrás.

Comentaba confiada la paladín. Araam con expresión de no estar de acuerdo con ella, la respondió.

Araam: No cuentes con ello, preciosa. Tú no conoces esos vehículos orcos y de lo que pueden hacer.

Blue Star no entendía a lo que se refería el minotauro. Mientras los orcos en sus tanquetas, al ver que no podían alcanzar lo veloces vehículos del grupo, activaron un botón secreto del manillar. Nada más hacer eso, unos reactores en la parte inferior trasera del tanque se activaron, echando mucho fuego en ellos. Aquello hizo que los tanques salieran disparados como unos cohetes, mientras sus conductores que eran suspendidos en el aire con sus patas en alto, tenían que agarrarse fuerte al manillar para no salir éstos volando.

Blue Star: ¿Es una broma? ¿Acaso son tanques cohetes o qué?

Preguntaba la paladín, sorprendida al ver como ahora los tanques orcos que habían dejando muy atrás antes, ahora los estaban alcanzando. Los orcos desde los tanques no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a disparar sus armas contra el grupo. El equipo tuvo que maniobrar con los vehículos, haciendo zig zag a los lados para evitar los disparos explosivos de los tanques.

Shadow: ¡Hasta las narices me tienen esos ya!

Alzaba molesto la voz el bat pony, usando las Time Shadow para desplazarse en el tiempo justo al lado de los conductores orcos, para darles algunos tajos a éstos, haciendo que los orcos se tuvieran que soltar y los tanques sin pilotos se estrellaran contra la pared rocosa, las rocas del suelo o incluso contra otros tanques.

Araam: ¡Comed Plomo!

El minotauro con la torreta, disparaba contra los vehículos orcos, tratando de eliminar a tantos como pudiese.

Algunos tanques estaban logrando llegar hasta el grupo e incluso ponerse al lado del vehículo aerodeslizador de donde Araam disparaba. White Shield y Medic viendo eso, redujeron la velocidad para ir para atrás y ponerse al lado de los tanques orcos. White Shield con su magia, agarró una dura piedra de buen tamaño, donde la usó para atorar las orugas del tanque orco que estaba a su lado. Nada más hacer eso, la oruga se atascó haciendo que la tanqueta frenara de golpe, ocasionando que dicho vehículo saltara y luego estrellarse contra el suelo.

Medic al lado de otro tanque, miró al conductor orco y le emuló una sonrisa, a la vez que le lanzaba una bomba de humo donde ahí cegó al orco y ocasionar que éste perdiera el control. Haciendo que redujera su marcha y chocara contra más tanques orcos.

Phantom: ¡Ya me están hartando lo pesados que son estos orcos! ¡Allá os va esto!

Decía el pony fantasma ya harto de los orcos los persiguieran, donde desde atrás del vehículo, lanzó un vao helado que congeló el suelo por donde pasaba el vehículo. Aquello hizo que los tanques orcos cuando pasaron por el suelo helado, empezaran a resbalar y luego estrellarse unos con otros.

Vasslik: Ja, ja, ja ¡En vuestra cara, tíos feos!

Se burlaba el águila al ver como los orcos se chocaban unos con otros.

Ayi: Buena esa, compañero.

Le felicitaba el conejo al pony fantasma. Phantom sonrió levemente ante el cumplido.

Shaona: ¡No celebremos tan rápido! ¡Aun nos siguen esos pieles verdes.

Advertía Shaona, viendo la gata desde el espejo retrovisor del vehículo de Mikki como más orcos venían, solo que éstos iban en naves voladores parecidas a aviones con hélices de diseño bastante chapuzas, pero que sorprendentemente funcionaban. Dichas naves disparaban misiles contra el grupo.

White: ¡Todos! ¡Movimientos evasivo!

Advertía el unicornio y el grupo desde sus vehículos se movían de un lado a otro.

Araam: ¡Primero orcos soldados! ¡Luego tanques y latas asesinas de esas! ¡Ahora aviones! ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Fuego de artillería?

Decía molesto Araam sin dejar de disparar con la torreta a las naves orcas, logrando impactar con sus balas en el ala de una de ellas y hacer que perdiera el control, chocando contra otra nave.

Un misil iba directo hacia el vehículo deslizador. Estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos, hasta que White Shield con sus látigos atrapó dicho misil, para luego devolvérselo a la nave e impactar en ésta.

Vasslik con su rifle, apuntaba con cuidado a una de las naves que iba hacia ellos. Con mucha concentración apuntó y finalmente disparo.

Todo iba a cámara lenta. La bala salía del rifle y tomaba la trayectoria hacia la nave, donde ahí atravesó la cabina y luego la cabeza del orco piloto, acabando en el acto con su vida. Dicha nave perdió el control y se estrelló en el suelo donde se llevó varios tanques orcos de por medio.

Shadow pasando entre las naves orcas, daba tajos con las Time Shadow en lugares clave donde estarían los motores, averiando así a éstos y que perdiera el control, hasta finalmente estrellarse contra el suelo o las paredes rocosas.

Luego de hacer eso, el bat pony se reunió con el equipo que estaba en el vehículo aerodeslizador y ahí comentó.

Shadow: Esos tipos son pesados. Por muchas bajas que les causemos, los tíos siguen insistiendo.

Araam: No te preocupes. Que vengan los que sean. Acabaremos con todos ellos como se merecen los de su clase.

Decía confiado el minotauro en que el grupo lograría deshacerse de sus perseguidores. Así hasta que notaron la tierra empezaba a temblar.

Maya: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Mikki: No lo sé. De repente la tierra ha empezado a temblar.

El equipo podía notarlo. Por alguna extraña razón, la tierra estaba temblando y cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Ninguno comprendía lo que pasaba, hasta que finalmente apareció la causa del temblor.

Atravesando una parte de la pared rocosa, apareció una enorme y descomunal máquina de guerra orca. De completo metal rojo, con varios símbolos orcos y la característica marca roja en forma de cabeza orca con grandes colmillos. Tenía todo tipo de cañones en varios sitios, la mayoría manejadas por orcos. Una especie de grúa en la parte trasera del vehículo donde tenía una enorme pinza. Unas orugas descomunales en la parte traseras, con otras más pequeñas en la parte delantera. En la parte frontal del vehículo, tenía una especie de apisonadora con púas, capaces de triturar cualquier cosa que se cruzase en su camino.

White: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Preguntaba el unicornio, impresionado por la descomunal máquina que los estaba persiguiendo ahora mismo. Ahí Shaona le contestó.

Shaona: Es una máquina de guerra orca. Una unidad épica para ellos. Vimos algunas de esas máquinas en otros planetas y os podemos asegurar que son enormemente mortales como destructivas.

Explicaba la gata, mientras el grupo veía como la máquina pese a su tamaño, era bastante rápida. La apisonadora destrozaba cualquier cosa que se encontraba en su camino como piedras y otros elementos similares. Las tanquetas orcas se apartaron para dejarla pasar, pero un orco en su tanque no pudo apartarse a tiempo y fue atrapado por la apisonadora donde lo aplastaba a la vez que lo descuartizaba.

Blue Star: Como nos alcance con esa cosa, nos destroza.

Comentaba la paladín al ver como la enorme máquina de guerra se iba acercando cada vez más a ellos.

Araam: ¡Maldita chatarra! Ni se te ocurra acercarte a nosotros.

Decía el minotauro, disparando la torreta contra la máquina de guerra. Por desgracia, ni siquiera la hacía retroceder debido a su alto blindaje. A su vez, la gran máquina de guerra orca, disparaba sus cañones contra el grupo, donde Blue Star tuvo que convocar una barrera con su escudo para protegerse de los disparos.

Vasslik: Esa cosa nos está alcanzado y en este pasillo de rocas no tenemos suficiente espacio para esquivarlo.

Advertía el águila, donde iba disparando con su rifle a los orcos que estaban fuera del vehículo, logrando abatir a algunos de ellos.

Ayi: Entonces habrá que ganar tiempo. Shadow, necesito que me eches un casco en esto.

Le decía el conejo a Shadow donde el bat pony estaba volando a unos metros del vehículo, sirviendo de distracción para que los orcos en sus torretas centraran su atención en éste. El bat pony desplazándose en el tiempo para esquivar los disparos, le contestó.

Shadow: ¿Qué pasa?

Ayi: ¡Piensa rápido!

Le advirtió el conejo donde de repente pegó un salto tremendo desde el vehículo, hasta caer de pie sobre la espalda del sorprendido bat pony, para acto seguido pegar un bote donde el conejo llegó a caer de pie sobre la gran máquina.

Ayi: Gracias por servirme de plataforma, amigo.

Bromeaba el conejo al bat pony, pero aun así dando las gracias. El bat pony mirando al conejo, seriamente le dijo.

Shadow: Lo que sea, pero la próxima vez avisa.

Ayi sonrió, pero tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar los disparos de los orcos que le apuntaban con sus torretas. El conejo armado con sus espada antimateria, se lanzaba contra el enemigo, acabando con varios orcos por el camino.

Blue Star: ¿Ese conejo está loco? Ni modo que se ha ido él solo a enfrentarse a ese enorme armatoste gigante.

Araam: ¿Acaso el apodo de "saltos locos" no te dice nada?

Bromeaba el minotauro sin dejar de disparar la torreta contra los orcos que tenía a tiro. Desde los vehículos, el grupo pudo ver como Ayi tras acabar con varios orcos, iba hacia una compuerta la lateral. El conejo a un lado de la puerta, llamó con el puño cerrado a la puerta. Segundos después, la abrió un orco.

Orco: ¿Kien llama? ¿No ve ke eztamoz ocupadoz tratando de aplaztar a unoz tipoz raroz?

Preguntaba el orco con tono molesto sin ver al conejo que estaba escondido detrás de la puerta. Allí el conejo sonriendo maliciosamente, empujó de golpe la puerta, golpeando de frente al orco. El conejo abrió la puerta, comprobando que el orco estuviera fuera de combate y luego entró al interior del vehículo.

Maya: Mira que no es osado el saltos locos. Se ha metido dentro de la máquina infernal esa.

Mikki: ¿Y para qué hace una locura como esa?

Preguntaba la alicornio. Shaona tranquilamente sonriendo, la contestó.

Shaona: Seguramente tratará de llegar al motor o fuente de energía para destruirla desde dentro, para así quitarle potencia a la máquina y deje de perseguirnos.

Mikki: Eso es una locura.

Decía Mikki ante lo que pretendía hacer el conejo. Maya encogiéndose de hombros, la contestó.

Maya: ¿Y por qué crees que le llamamos "saltos locos"? No pensarás que lo decíamos porque sí ¿Verdad?

El resto del grupo que escuchaba lo que decían Mikki y las gatas a través de los comunicadores, comentaron.

Phantom: Si eso planea, es una completa locura.

Decía el pony fantasma, tratando de congelar el suelo para que la máquina de guerra orca resbalase, pero de nada sirvió, ya que dicha máquina pasaba por el hielo como si nada.

Vasslik: Pues espero que sea rápido, porque casi lo tenemos encima.

Blue Star: O de lo contrario, seremos picadillo para salchichas.

Comentaban ahora el águila y la paladín, donde el primero disparaba su rifle y la paladín disparaba rayos mágicos desde su cuerno, tratando de frenar el vehículo, pero sin logro alguno.

Araam: Tranquilos, chicos. El saltos locos lo conseguirá.

Trataba de animar el minotauro, aun disparando con la torreta armada del vehículo. Phantom que estaba ahora lanzando esquirlas de hielo contra la máquina, le preguntó algo dudoso.

Phantom: ¿Estás seguro, cornudo?

Araam: Claro. Estoy completamente seguro de que lo conseguirá...(Eso espero..).

Pensaba esto último el minotauro, esperando que el conejo realmente lo consiguiera. Medic que aun iba en su meca, dijo.

Medic: Por si acaso le echaré una mano. Allá voy.

White: ¿Qué vas a hacer, Medic?

Medic: A ver si consigo el apodo de "saltos locos 2".

Bromeaba la pony médico, reduciendo la velocidad de su meca pasta quedarse ésta detrás del grupo. En el último momento, hizo saltar el vehículo con ella encima, donde la ninja médico gritó.

Medic: ¡Meca Armadura!

Nada más decir eso, el meca vehículo tigre se combinó con ella a modo de armadura. Nada más hacer eso, la ninja médico realizó un doble salto en el aire, permitiendo a ésta subirse al vehículo.

Los orcos que aun estaban vivos del ataque inicial de Ayi, viendo a la ninja médico con su armadura, empezaron a disparar contra ella. Medic simplemente avanzó al galope, empleando una de sus katanas para desviar los disparos y devolver algunos a los orcos, acabando con la mayoría de éstos. Luego realizando varios saltos más, llegó a la compuerta por donde había entrando antes Ayi y se introdujo por ella.

Cuando la ninja médico entro, vio un pasillo junto con varios orcos muertos. La ninja médico al ver los orcos muertos, comentó.

Medic: Veo que Ayi sigue siendo efectivo en su trabajo. je, je, je.

Bromeaba la ninja médico. En ese momento, sus sentidos percibieron el sonido como de lucha.

Medic: Parece que hay jaleo más adelante.

Decía la ninja médico al notar el ruido. La pony médico solo tuvo que seguir el origen del sonido y a toda velocidad, llegó al origen.

En el interior de lo que parecía la sala de máquinas, estaba el conejo luchando contra los mekanicoz orkoz. Unos orcos con trajes de mecánicos con herramientas de "dudosa fiabilidad" y pistolas, donde no dudaban en atacar con ellas al conejo donde este último se defendía con agilidad.

Ayi: Lo siento, amigos, pero habéis superado el exceso de velocidad y debo multaros.

Bromeaba el conejo, mientras un mecánico orco intentó golpearlo con una enorme llave inglesa talla 23 en la cabeza. El conejo lo esquivó e hizo que con el golpe rompiera un tubo, donde de ella surgió un gran chorro de vapor caliente. El conejo con un golpe de la parte plana de su espada, desvió el tubo, haciendo que el aire caliente fuera dirigido hacia el orco mecánico al rostro, haciendo gritar de dolor a éste. Ahí Ayi aprovechó para darle una patada que lo tiró al suelo.

Más orcos se dirigían hacia el conejo, hasta que unos shuriken impactaron en los cuellos de los orcos, ocasionando a éstos mucho dolor, pero no la muerte ya que eran muy duros los orcos. Acto seguido apareció Medic donde a la velocidad del rayo se desplazaba por alrededor de éstos, donde con rápidos movimientos de su katana iba acabando con ellos. Luego del ataque, se reunió con el conejo.

Ayi: Vaya, linda ¿Qué te trae por estos lares?

Bromeaba el conejo con la ninja médico, mientras la yegua mirando al conejo, le contestó.

Medic: Siguiéndote para que no te metas en líos.

Respondía la pony médico, mientras Ayi haciéndose el inocente, respondió.

Ayi: ¿Yo? ¿En líos? ¿En qué líos me voy a meter yo? Tú ya me conoces, linda.

Medic: Por eso te lo digo.

Contestó Medic, haciendo reír a ambos. Más orcos armados hasta los dientes, aparecieron.

Orcos: ¡Maz intruzoz!

Orco2: ¡Matemozlez!

Orco3: ¡Yo me kedo con zuz dientez!

Orco4: ¡Y yo con la kaballito de kolorez!

Comentaban los orcos con ideas perversas sobre lo que iban a hacer con los intrusos. Medic y Ayi se prepararon para combatirlos.

Medic: ¿Listo, saltos locos?

Ayi: Por supuesto, chica ninja.

Ambos cargaron contra los orcos donde estos últimos dispararon sus armas de fuego contra ellos. Medic que iba delante, desviaba los disparos con su katana. Ayi que iba detrás, pegó un salto enorme por encima de la yegua, hasta llegar a los orcos y con sus espadas, iba despedazando a éstos.

Medic: Bueno, Ayi ¿Tienes un plan o como de costumbre te has lanzado sin pensar en un plan?

Comentaba la ninja médico, esquivando un ataque de machete de un orco, para luego contrarrestar con una patada al orco. Luego sacando unos shuriken del brazo de la armadura, las lanzó contra un grupo de orcos. Ayi que iba bloqueando los ataques de hachas o machetes de varios orcos, la contestó.

Ayi: Pues sí. Tenía planeado poner unos explosivos en la sala de máquinas, para así hacerla estallar y quitarle potencia a la máquina de guerra. Aunque estos orcos me dificultaban la tarea.

Medic: (Como dijo antes los otros). Y tendrás explosivos para ello ¿No?

Ayi: Pues claro, linda ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Medic: ¿Tengo que contestar a la pregunta?

Preguntaba bromeando la ninja médico, haciendo reír así al conejo.

Medic: Bien. Pon los explosivos esos, mientras yo te cubro.

Ayi: Excelente.

El conejo dando un tajo a un orco para quitárselo de encima, fue hacia el gran motor de la máquina y mientras Medic lo cubría, el conejo iba poniendo explosivos en puntos clave.

Medic estaba rodeada de orcos donde la miraban de forma amenazante y con grandes ganas de despedazarla.

Orco: ¡Deztriparla a la kaballito de kolorez!

Decía uno de los orcos y el resto de orcos realizaron su grito de guerra. Medic empuñando su katana en postura de batalla, respondió desafiante.

Medic: Venid aquí si os atrevéis. No os tengo miedo, bichos feos.

Los orcos se lanzaron hacia ella y cuando la tuvieran cerca, saltaron sobre ella con intención de despezarla.

Medic: ¡Espada del Dragón!

Gritó Medic y en ese momento su katana fue envuelto en una energía verde y un dragón verde chino iba desplazándose por alrededor del arma. A gran velocidad, la ninja médico blandía la espada, dejando tajos verdes tras de sí, haciendo mortales cortes contra los orcos.

Los orcos trataban de matar a la yegua, pero Medic se movía a una velocidad endiablada al igual que su katana se movía a una velocidad casi imperceptible par ellos. Uno a uno, iba Medic despedazando a todos los orcos que trataban de atacarla, siendo desmembrados, descuartizados, partidos por la mitad. Ningún orco estaba a salvo de la técnica de katana de la yegua.

En apenas minutos, la ninja médico había acabado con los orcos presentes en la sala, justo cuando Ayi había terminado de poner el último explosivo.

Ayi: Ya está, Medic. Ahora activo el detonador.

Decía el conejo, activando el temporizador de los explosivos. Medic guardando la katana, le contestó.

Medic: Muy bien. Pues vamos allá.

Fuera, el grupo trataba de alejarse lo más posible de la gran máquina de guerra, pero poco a poco iban siendo alcanzados por ésta.

Shaona: Espero que Ayi y Medic logren destruir los motores.

Maya: O de lo contrario, seremos todos descuartizados.

Comentaba ambas gatas al ver que la apisonadora de la máquina de guerra, estaba cada vez más cerca.

En ese momento, vieron a Medic y a Ayi salir por la puerta de antes y ambos pegaron un gran salto a la vez que en el interior de la máquina se formaron múltiples explosiones.

Medic deshizo su meca armadura, para que adoptara su forma meca vehículo y la yegua se subió al vehículo con Ayi con ella detrás suya, para luego aterrizar en el suelo. Ahí todos pudieron ver que la máquina de guerra iba perdiendo velocidad.

Ayi: Misión cumplida.

Medic: Esa máquina pronto dejará de perseguirnos.

Comentaban confiados la yegua y el conejo con una sonrisa. El grupo les felicitó a ambos por el buen trabajo.

Araam: Buen trabajo.

Blue Star: Lo habéis hecho muy bien los dos.

Phantom: Esa máquina se detendrá pronto y podemos ir más tranquilos.

Comentaban éstos, confiados en que por fin tendrían algo de paz. Mikki, Maya y Shaona en cambio, no estaban demasiado tranquilas.

Mikki: Mucho me temo que no va a ser así.

Maya: Más adelante hay un precipicio.

Shaona: Y se ve muy alto.

Advertían la guerrera angelical y las dos gatas donde efectivamente, más adelante había un gran precipicio.

El grupo se preocupó por ello. No podían frenar porque detrás de ellos iba la máquina de guerra que pese a estar perdiendo velocidad, era lo suficiente para aplastarlos si paraban ahora. Tampoco podían cambiar de rumbo debido al estrecho paso entre las rocas.

Shadow: Oh, oh...

Blue Star: ¡Nos la vamos a pegar!

Vasslik: ¡Ay, madre!

Ayi: ¡Vaslik! ¡Antes de morir, quiero confesarte que la chica que te ligaste por internet, era yo!

Vasslik: ¿¡Quéee!? ¿¡Eras tú!? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Con lo buena que me parecía!

El grupo alarmado no podían frenar ya, por lo que al final hicieron lo único que se podía hacer ahora. Saltar con los vehículos al borde del precipicio.

Todos: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaban todos cuando los vehículos saltaron, hasta finalmente ir cayendo con ellos. La máquina de guerra cayó también donde llegó antes al suelo, ocasionando una enorme explosión que se pudo escuchar a gran distancia a la redonda.

Ahora el grupo iba cayendo con los vehículos y todo. Red Heart pasó de su modo vehículo a modo dragona, donde ahí sujetó a Maya y Shaona, mientras Mikki voló hasta el vehículo donde iban los otros y empleando su enorme fuerza de alicornio celeste, logró sostenerlo. White Shield activó la meca armadura lobo y tras combinarse y activar sus alas de la armadura, empleó los látigos para atrapar el meca vehículo donde iban Medic y Ayi para evitar que se la pegaran.

Shadow Black y Vasslik como podían volar, fueron volando a la parte inferior del vehículo donde iba su equipo y ayudaban a Mikki a sostener el vehículo.

Gracias a ello, el equipo pudo bajar lentamente los vehículos hasta tierra, justo al lado de los restos de la máquina de guerra orca.

Maya: A salvo. Menos mal.

Shaona: Por un momento temí que perderíamos nuestras nueve vidas de golpe.

Comentaban éstas, mientras Red Heart dejaba a Maya y Shaona en el suelo con delicadeza, mientras ambas gatas la daban las gracias a la dragona.

White Shield bajando volado, dejó a Medic y Ayi con el meca tigre en el suelo sin daño alguno.

Medic: Gracias, White Shield.

Ayi: Sí, amigo. Se agradece.

Comentaban ambos agradecidos por la ayuda de White Shield, mientras el unicornio les sonreía. Finalmente los últimos en llegar, una vez en tierra, Mikki bajó el vehículo a tierra.

Mikki: Ya está.

Araam: Sí. Se agradece, muñeca. Se nota que eres nuestra "ángel de la guarda".

Bromeaba el minotauro debido a la forma Shinigami de Mikki que se parecía a una guerrera angelical de la luz. La chica simplemente sonrió ante la gracia del minotauro.

Shadow: Bueno. Al menos estamos a salvo.

Vasslik: Sí. No creo que esté para más sobresaltos.

Comentaban ambos voladores, sintiéndose cansados por como tuvieron que esforzarse para evitar que el vehículo se estrellarse.

Medic: Que raro.

White: ¿Qué pasa, compañera?

Preguntaba el unicornio a la pony médica. Ahí la yegua sin apartar la vista del rastreador, respondió.

Medic: Es muy raro. Según el rastreador, estamos en nuestro destino.

Aquello último que dijo la ninja médico, dejó confundido al grupo. Blue Star mirando por alrededor, se puso de repente algo nerviosa y ahí dijo.

Blue Star: Esto...Chicos...Mucho me temo que los problemas apenas acaban de empezar.

Phanton: ¿Por qué lo dices, Blue Star?

Blue Star: Para empezar ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de donde estamos ahora?

El grupo en ese momento miraron alrededor y ahí se percataron, que estaban justo en el interior de una base con instalaciones para híbridos. Con tropas de la Jerarquía por todas partes al igual que caminantes y varios híbridos, donde todos éstos centraban la vista en el grupo.

Mikki: ¡Arrea! ¡Hemos llegado a las instalaciones de los híbridos sin darnos cuenta!

Exclamó la guerrera angelical al darse cuenta que estaban justo en medio de la base enemiga. Ahí las tropas de la Jerarquía como caminantes, apuntaban sus armas contra el grupo.

Grupo: Oh, oh...

Comentaba preocupado el grupo al darse cuenta que estaban justo en la boca del lobo.

Mientras tanto, en el camino de rocas, estaba un furioso kaudillo orco que gritaba sin parar.

Kaudillo: ¿¡Ké dicez!? ¿¡Ke mi gran makina matamuchoz eztá deztruida!?

Preguntaba furioso y casi rugiendo el jefe orco a uno de sus soldados orcos. Ahí el orco algo temeroso, le respondió a su jefe.

Orco: Ezo me temo, jefe. Por lo vizto, ezoz tipoz ze laz ingeniaron para hacer kaer la mákina.

Aquella respuesta enfureció bastante al kaudillo, donde ahí soltó un gran rugido de furia que se podía oírse a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Kaudillo: ¡Groooaaar! ¡Ezoz malditoz lo pagaran karo! Por fortuna, aun keda mi mazkota.

Decía el kaudillo, mientras detrás de él emergía la sombra de una criatura enorme de verdad, donde dicha criatura lanzó un rugido aterrador que se podía oírse a gran distancia.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Ni oz imaginaiz lo komplikado ke ze me haze ezcribir en dialezto orko a los orkoz ezpacialez kuando hablan.**


	59. Especial Preguntas 2018

En un gran escenario. Había un gran sofá donde en el fondo azul ponía "Especial Preguntas Silverwolf850". Varios focos de luces iluminaban el escenario.

En los asientos para el público, había mucha gente que había venido de todas partes. En ese momento apareció una yegua de pelaje marrón claro, crin corta marrón, ojos verdes. Cutie mark de un micrófono. Con traje de presentadora de televisión que consistía en un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja. Llevaba un aparato en el oído para transmitir mensajes. La yegua mirando a cámara con una gran sonrisa, se presentó.

Presentadora: ¡Bienvenidos, público a una vez más a un especial preguntas para nuestro grandioso, espectacular, lo más de los escritores, el gran dios de los fanfics, la gran inspiración para todo escritor que se precie, el gran...!

Voz del transmisor: "Tampoco te pases, guapa. Que solo es un especial preguntas".

Presentadora: "Solo quería que sonara emocionante". Bien, querido público. Antes que nada, aquí tenemos a nuestro invitado especial ¡El gran Silverwolf850! ¡Un enorme aplauso para este grandioso escritor que ha sido toda una inspiración para cientos de escritores que si no llega a ser por nuestro invitado, sus vidas no serían las mismas!

El público aplaudió cuando el lobo plateado entró en escena.

Silverwolf850: ¡Hola público! ¡Muchas gracias por venir todos a éste especial!

Saludaba el lobo plateado al público y se fue al sillón. La presentadora ahí le fue comentando al lobo.

Presentadora: Hola, Silverwolf850. Nos alegramos de estar todos aquí.

Silverwolf850: Igualmente.

Presentadora: Antes que nada, muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños. Y también por tu aniversario, ya que ayer mismo se cumplieron cinco años cuando subiste tu primer fanfic.

Silverwolf850: Ya lo creo. Cuando quise hacer mi fanfic de aniversario, en ningún momento me imaginé que mi primer fanfic fue un día antes de mi cumpleaños. Que gracia je, je, je.

Comentaba riéndose el lobo al recordar aquel dato importante.

Presentadora: Pues muchas felicidades por ambas cosas. A otra cosa. Hoy es un especial preguntas.

Silverwolf850: Por supuesto. Como se está volviendo costumbre, voy a poner a responder preguntas a mis fans. Je, je, je.

Presentadora: Muy bien. El primer invitado es nada menos que Comet Galaxy. Un gran aplauso.

Un fuerte aplauso se formó cuando entró el primer invitado, Comet Galaxy.

Silverwolf850: Hola, amigo. Me alegro de verte aquí.

Comet: Y yo, je, je, je.

Ambos amigos se saludaron, mientras el pegaso se sentaba en el sillón.

Silverwolf850: Bueno, amigo. Me imagino que tienes preguntas.

Comet Galaxy: Sí. Aunque no tantas como otras veces, ya que no tengo ya ni idea que preguntas hacer que no hiciera antes. Aquí las tengo.

 **Preguntas de Comet Galaxy.**

 **Para Onix: Felicidades, hasta que por fin te declaras, yo creía que te declararías después de que pase todo lo de Arek y todo eso XD**

Onyx que estaba entre el público junto con su novia y su hija, no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco.

Onyx: Bueno...La verdad es que debería habérselo pedido mucho antes, pero cada que lo intentaba, ocurría algo que lo fastidiaba todo.

Respondía el bat pony, recordando todos los infortunios y mala suerte que tuvo cada vez que intentaba pedirla matrimonio a Darkwing, hasta que finalmente lo logro.

Silverwolf850: Sí. Ya era hora la verdad.

Dark: Tú no te pases de listo. Te recuerdo que tú eres el escritor y en parte era culpa tuya.

Le decía a modo de reproche la alicornio sombría. El lobo alzando las patas pidiendo paz, trató de explicarse.

Silverwolf850: Bueno...Pensé que sería interesante hacerlo así. Para no hacer siempre el rollo de la familia perfecta que tuvo su boda perfecta y que su familia se hizo perfecta. Cosas así.

Onyx: Sí...Claro...

Respondió con sarcasmo el bat pony ante la explicación del lobo.

 **Para Moon Light: ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando tu padre por fin se declaró a tu madre?**

Moon Light: ¡Fue el día más genial de mi vida! El que mi padre por fin le pidiera matrimonio a mi madre, hizo que me pusiera muy feliz. Ahora solo falta celebrar la boda, elegir a los padrinos de boca, recoger las flores, preparar la despedida de soltero para mi madre...¿Qué es una despedida de soltero por cierto?

Comentaba en parte emocionada la potra al saber que sus padres por fin se casarían, haciendo reír a parte del público.

 **Para Darkwing: ¿Cómo te sentiste de que tu novio se tardara años en declararse contigo?**

Dark: La verdad...Siempre esperaba que mi novio me pidiera matrimonio, pero nunca llegaba hasta ahora.

Comet: Como dice el pesado de SCRITTORE PASSIONE ¿No habría sido mejor que se lo pidieras tú?

Dark: Sería raro, ya que normalmente es el novio quien pide matrimonio a la novia y no al reves.

 **Para Dark Cloud: ¿Que opinas de esa fénix Spacial que te encontraste en el mundo de Dawn?**

Dark Cloud: Sin duda un bombón de primera. La de buenos revolcones que he tenido con ella je, je, je.

Comentaba el fénix negro, al recordar los buenos momentos con la fénix Spacial. Ahí Darkwing le llamó la atención algo molesta.

Dark: ¡Dark Cloud! Contrólate un poco, que mi hija está presente.

 **Para los pequeños: ¿Sabían el riesgo de ir de polizón o ir a una dimensión sin permiso? O sea como el castigo de sus padres**

Star White: Pues...

Heart Fire: Puede que un poco...

Night Ray: Que conste que la culpa fue de Star White.

Moon Light: Puede que nos dejaramos llevar un poco por la emoción. Je, je, je..

Comentaban los jóvenes un tanto nerviosos, mientras sus padres le miraban con cierto reproche.

Star White: Lo malo fue el castigo...

Heart Fire: Sí...Vaya que si nos metieron...

Night: Castigo que no tendríamos si no hubiese sido por culpa de Star White.

Star White: ¿Quieres callarte ya? Siempre vienes con lo mismo.

Night: Es porque fue culpa tuya.

Star White: ¡No lo fue!

Night: ¡Sí lo fue!

Ambos potros empezaron a discutir molestos con el otro, hasta que Mike les dio un coscorrón a ambos para que se callasen.

Mike: No importa quién tenga la culpa. La culpa fue de todos por ir a vuestro aire.

Les decía a modo de reproche el semental, mientras Star White y Night Ray se sobaban la cabeza adoloridas. El público se rió levemente por ello.

 **Para Eye Fox: Esta es una gran pregunta que siempre quise decirte Eye... ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por alguien? O sea ¿Te has enamorado una vez? :3**

Ante la pregunta. Eye Fox que estaba con Gizmo, entrecruzó sus brazos y ladeando la cabeza a un lado, respondió con indiferencia.

Fox: La verdad, nunca me ha interesado esos temas. Especialmente porque soy una robot.

Vulcan: ¿Y qué, Eye Fox? Yo soy robot y me gusta estar con lindas chicas je, je, je.

Fox: Eso es porque eres un pervertido sin remedio, Vulcan.

Le respondió la arquera con tono sarcástico ante el comentario del robot. Ahí Vulcan se quejó.

Vulcan: ¡Oye!

El público se rió ante la reacción del robot y Gizmo hizo sonidos de comedia tras un chiste muy bueno.

 **Para Eye Fox: ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?**

Nada más hacer la pregunta, un gran silencio se formó en la sala. Comet Galaxy se tapó con el ala para que nadie le viera el rubor en el rostro. Eye Fox estaba estática ante la pregunta del semental y no sabía que responder.

Todo el público esperaba la respuesta que fuera a dar la arquera.

Antes de que Eye Fox pudiera decir algo, se escuchó el sonido de un vehículo viniendo a todas pastilla que se iba acercando. Luego derrumbando una pared, apareció un enorme "monster Truck" de esos que salen en los espectáculos.

¿?: ¡Atrás zorra! ¡Mi Comet es solo mío!

Se escuchó una voz furiosa de yegua, donde Comet Galaxy se horrorizó, ya que reconocía aquella voz.

Comet: ¡Oh, no! ¡Es ella! ¡Wisp Untoward!

Exclamó alarmado al reconocer la voz y aun más cuando vio salir del vehículo a una yegua terrestre de pelaje color verde claro, crin y cola amarillo oscuro teniendo un mechón en la crin de color negro. Ojos color ámbar. Su crin era larga y atada con una cola de caballo. Cutie mark de un violín con una rosa blanca a un lado. Llevaba puesto un chaleco de explorador abretonado, un pantalón de explorador y una botas negras.

Silverwolf850: ¡Anda! ¿Esa no es?

Wisp: ¡Sí! ¡Soy yo! ¡La novia oficial de Comet Galaxy y de nadie más! ¡Así que alejaos de mi semental, perras! ¡Él es solo mío!

Gritaba furiosa la yegua, lanzando un lazo tipo vaquero con que atrapó al pegaso y lo llevó al vehículo dentro.

Wisp: ¡Ya verás mi querido Comet! ¡Ahora vamos a casarnos, querido! ¡Lo tengo todo preparado para nuestra boca! Je, je, je.

Decía la yegua con una expresión de loca amorosa, donde al atado semental tenía una expresión de miedo.

La último que el público vio, fue alejarse el vehículo, mientras un aterrador "NOOOO" se escuchaba todavía en la lejanía.

Un gran silencio se formó en el plató.

Red: Oye, Stellar ¿No deberías ir a rescatar a tu hermano?

La preguntaba Red Fire a la Hermana de Comet. Stellar Galaxy tranquilamente sentada en la silla del público, la contestó.

Stellar: No te preocupes. Estará bien. No es la primera vez que esa loca secuestra a mi hermano estando ésta subida en un vehículo. Una vez apareció en lo alto de un templo tibetano de esos, estando ésta montada en un submarino que atravesó la pared. O en una base marina con un jet súpersónico que atravesó el techo.

Explicaba tranquilamente la yegua, mientras el público se preguntaba como se podía llevar un submarino en lo alto de un templo tibetano, o como se podría atravesar el techo de una base submarina con un jet.

Vulcan: Oye, Eye Fox. Un no has respondido a la pregunta de Comet.

Fox: ¡Cállate, tarugo!

Respondió la arquera, dando un fuerte coscorrón a Vulcan, donde empotró su rostro contra el suelo.

Silverwolf850: Ejem...Gracias a Comet por las preguntas...Ahora el siguiente invitado donde es otro seguidor veterano. Luna Nueva 1499. Un fuerte aplauso.

Anunciaba el lobo, donde el público aplaudio al siguiente invitado. El lobo alado Luna Nueva.

Luna Nueva: Hola, amigo ¿Cómo estás?

Silverwolf850: Estupendamente. Me alegro que hayas venido. Así no me siento el único lobo del lugar.

Luna Nueva: Sí je, je, je.

Comentaban alegremente ambos amigos lobos.

Silverwolf850: Me imagino que tendrás preguntas.

Luna Nueva: Por supuesto. Para eso he venido ¿No? Je, je, je. Allá van.

 **Preguntas de Luna Nueva 1499**

1) Cuando empezaste a conocer gente en Fanfiction por PM, ¿Te sentías nervioso por cómo te recibirían?

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Naturalmente. Para entonces yo era un escritor novato y no conocía a nadie en fanficiton. Ahí hasta que empezaron a surgir los primeros PM donde comencé a conocer gente y a hacer nuevos amigos donde no han sido pocos preciosamente. Je, je, je.

2) ¿Cómo descubriste el juego Overwatch, del que tantas jugadas cuelgas en Deviantart?

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Naturalmente fue anunciado por Blizzard hace la tira. No estaba seguro del todo o no, hasta que casi un año de su lanzamiento, aprovechando una rebaja me agencié una copia digital con todos sus complementos de Overwatch y ahí es donde empecé a jugar. Sobra decir que me encantó y juego bastante a menudo. Recuerdo que mi primera partida elegí al Soldado 76 y fue en una misión de escolta en Numbani. Ahí es donde conseguí mi primera victoria con mi equipo y fui la jugada destacada de la partida. No estuvo mal para mi primeva vez ¿Cierto? Je, je, je.

3) ¿Qué tan difícil dirías que es jugar a dicho juego?

Silverwolf850: Buff...Eso depende de como lo pilles. A veces puede ser la partida muy fácil y otras un autentico infierno. Sobre todo cuando el contrario emplea a Pharah y empieza a bombardear con misiles, o tengo que lidiar con quien maneje a Widowmaker que es una autentica pesadilla.

4) ¿Qué te parecen los últimos "círculos mágicos" que subí en mi perfil de Deviantart?

Silverwolf850: La verdad es que son todos una pasada. Es increíble lo bien que te salen dichos círculos.

5) ¿Te sentirías capaz de hacer algo parecido? (Y sí, es un reto XDDD).

Silverwolf850: Amigo...Si tu me vieras como dibujo a mano, te darías cuenta que no. Eso te lo aseguro.

6) ¿Te dio gusto el haberme conocido, aquí en Fanfiction?

Silverwolf850: Por supuesto. Me encanta hacer nuevas amistades con escritores que hacen buenos fanfics.  
7) ¿Jugaste, anteriormente, algún otro juego que Overwatch?

Silverwolf850: La tira. Llego jugando desde el Super Mario y a Sonic desde sus inicios je, je, je.

 **Para Vulcan: (Sí, para Vulcan también hay preguntas).**

1) ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado (de forma sincera), o en su defecto, te gustaría?

Vulcan: Amigo. Yo me enamoro sinceramente de todas las hermosas damas que conozco.

Respondía de forma dramática el robot mientras se subía a la mesa. Eye Fox rotando los ojos, dijo de forma sarcastica.

Fox: Sí, claro. El tarugo de turno.

2) ¿Hay alguien a quien odies (Blueblood no cuenta, a ese le odiamos todos) XDD)?

Vulcan: Pues sí. Odio a los de teléfono de información de Equestria. Nunca contestan cuando les llamas.

Respondió el robot con tono molesto al mencionar aquella parte.

 **Para Ocelot:**

1) ¿Nunca has sentido envidia de Red Fire por ser el segundo al mando?

Ocelot: Para nada, amigo. La verdad es que a mí el mando no me va. Yo prefiero ir por libre a mi manera.

Contestó con su buen humor el vaquero, recostándose en la silla y apoyando sus patas traseras encima de la mesa. Todo ello mientras se ajustaba la el sombrero.

2) ¿Qué tan rápido puedes llegar a disparar?

Ante la pregunta y sin abandonar su postura actual, Ocelot a una velocidad enorme, sacó la pistola y realizando un disparo, acertó en un bote que estaba en lo alto del tejado de una casa a una gran distancia.

Ocelot: ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta, amigo?

Preguntó el robot con una sonrisa, mientras el público aplaudía ante la hazaña del robot.

3) ¿Alguien te superó alguna vez en el ámbito del combate?

Ocelot: A veces encuentro enemigos que me obligan a emplearme a fondo. Muchos enemigos poderosos donde tuve que sacar lo máximo de mí para poder seguir adelante...Aunque hubo uno que sí no pude salir airoso...

Luna Nueva: ¿De cuál?

Ocelot: Larga historia y ya se verá más adelante de quién hablo.

Contestó el vaquero.

Luna Nueva: Bueno. Esas han sido todas mis preguntas. Gracias por responderme a todos.

Silverwolf850: A ti por venir.

Ambos amigos se despidieron y Luna Nueva se fue con los demás invitados.

Silverwolf850: Bien. El siguiente invitado es una vieja amiga que sigue mis fanfics también desde hace mucho tiempo. Heron de S.W.A.T. or Team Wild. Un fuerte aplauso.

El público aplaudía cuando llegó Heron como su Judy de Zootropolis de avatar personal.

Silverwolf850: Hola, zanahoria. Bienvenida al especial preguntas.

Heron: Gracias, lobo. Me alegra estar una vez más aquí.

Silverwolf850: Obviamente tendrás preguntas.

Heron: Por supuesto. Eso no lo dudes je, je, je.

 **Preguntas Heron:**

 **Silver.  
** ¿Algún días piensas dejar esto de Fanfiction? Si es así ¿Cuándo? Si no ¿Hasta donde crees llegar?

Silverwolf850: La verdad es que lo veo difícil que alguna vez deje fanfiction. Porque primero me gusta leer fanfics en ese lugar y segundo, porque esto de escribir es toda una afición donde apenas estoy un día sin que escriba algo.

¿Qué piensas de la fama que as obtenido en estos años, buena o mala?

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Me agrada que haya gente que le guste mis fanfics y tengan buena opinión de mis fanfics. Y de los estupendos amigos que he obtenido a lo largo de mi camino como escritor. Pero claro, no todo son flores. También hay indeseables que hablan mal de mis fanfics solo para fastidiarme. Desde luego, los hay idiotas que no se puede tragar con ellos.

¿Te vez capas de avanzar a otro formato con tus historias, tal vez en comics o animación de internet?

Silverwolf850: Estoy habituado a escribir así y sobre comic, no creo. No se me da bien el dibujo para nada y mucho menos la animación.

 **Mike Bluer.  
** Has tenido una gran odisea pero ¿Crees que está podría ser tu última aventura o solo es el comienzo de algo más grande?

Mike: Esperemos que no, no me gustaría quedarme sin trabajo.

Bromeaba el alicornio, haciendo reir al público.

¿Cual fue el castigó que le impartió Applebloom a Heart Fire y Star White?

Mike: Bueno. Lo primero que hicimos fue dar algunos días libres a algunos encargados de la limpieza del castillo, donde nuestros hijos ocuparían su lugar limpiando el castillo.

Star White: Y vaya castigo.

Heart Fire: Ya lo creo...

Decían ambos jóvenes al recordar el castigo impuesto por su madre, mientras el público se reía.

¿Cuántos power up has tenido en tu vida?

Mike: Bueno. Tendría primero mi compañero Holy. Luego sería las fusiones dragón o el Trance. El Fox fusión. Tendría la armadura astral o mejoras de armas. Ya son tantas que no me acuerdo ya.

 **Holy  
** De todos los compañeros espíritus de Mike ¿Quién es el que más te agrada?

Holy: Yo me llevo bien con Golden Heart. Al principip estaba Golden Tail cuando era un zorro, pero cuando se convirtió en Gin, se volvió un tanto pasota. Y Ryu, suele ser bastante amargado y no es fácil hablar con él sin que te vea como una molestia.

¿Has tenido alguna aventura por tu propia cuenta?

Holy: Bueno. Aquella vez en una fiesta de Nightmare Moon en el otro mundo. Ya sabéis, con el lío de los dragones y eso. También estaría cuando mis compañeros fénix y yo tuvimos que ir al reino fénix para ayudar a nuestros compañeros cuando estaban afectados por el mal de Wrigth.

¿Es cierto que tuviste un amorío con Dark Cloud? El lo anda diciendo en foros de internet.

Holy: ¡¿Quéeee..?! ¡Eso es falso! ¿Cómo podría yo estar con ese fénix pervertido?

Se quejaba la fénix blanca, molesta por la insinuación y con un leve rubor en el rostro. Dark Cloud con una sonrisa, comentó.

Dark Cloud: Pues yo no creo que seamos mala pareja. Je, je, je.

Se reía el fénix oscuro, ganándose un rayo de luz lanzada por Holy que lo mandó contra la pared. El público se rió por ello.

 **Darkwing  
** Antes que nada felicidades por ser ya una yegua casada.

Dark: Más bien comprometida. Aunque cuando todo esto se acabe, nos casaremos Onyx y yo sin duda.

Decía alegremente Darkwing, abrazando su ya prometido Onyx.

¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste al ver a tu hija y Selene de polizones?

Dark: Fue toda una sorpresa, como toda una irresponsabilidad por su parte que hicieran algo así. Selene todavía porque estaba en parte con permiso, pero mi hija sin duda se ganó un buen castigo, donde consideramos justo que lo compartiera con Star White y Heart Fire.

Moon Light: Sigo pensando que eso fue pasarse.

Se quejó la joven alicornio, mientras Pericles con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando a cámara, sacó un cartel que ponía "Por trasto".

¿Cómo sería tu boda soñada?

Dark: Una donde estaría con mi traje de novia, siendo llevada por mi padre. Donde estarían reunidos todos nuestros amigos y familiares. Sin duda una boda de ensueño.

Comentaba de forma soñadora la alicornio sombría.

¿Sabias que Dark Cloud tiene una colección de videos sucios de ti y tu marido? Lo sé porque le compré varios de esos vídeos.

Dark: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Dark Cloud! ¿Es cierto eso?

Gritó enfadada la alicornio, clavando una mirada furiosa al fénix oscuro. Dark Cloud asustado, trató de defenderse.

Dark Cloud: ¡Te juro que eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no haría eso! ¡Al menos venderlos cuando me las puedo quedar para mí!

Dark: ¡Serás...!

 **Dark Cloud.  
** Fue bueno conocerte. Y Ark está detrás de ti.

Nada más decir eso, Dark Cloud desapareció al instante, dejando una estela de fuego por el suelo allá donde pasó.

Heron: Habría que decirle que era una broma.

Decía la coneja con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo reír al público.

 **Red Fire.  
** ¿Qué se siente tener poderes superiores?

Red: Debo confesar que la primera vez fue bastante raro. Mentiría si no dijera que desde que los tengo, no me siento extraña. Es como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa con ellos y al mismo tiempo no. Es todo tan extraño.

¿Cómo a estado tu hija? Hace tiempo que no sabemos de ella y espero que ya te haya dado un nieto ya.

Star Fire: Aun no estoy para casarme, aunque debo decir que me va estupendamente en el voleibol profesional.

Contestó la yegua terrestre con una sonrisa, a la vez que mostraba de forma presumida, una gran copa de oro de campeona de voleibol.

¿White Shield no hizo lo mismo que suele hacer la familia de Mike? Espantar a los novios de tu hija.

Star Fire: ¿Se lo digo yo o se lo dices tú, papá?

Le preguntó de forma acusadora la yegua a su padre, mientras White Shield cruzado de brazos, de forma disimulada miraba a otro lado.

 **Ocelot.  
** ¿Te inventas tus chistes o los sacas de un libro?

Ocelot: Suelo improvisar durante la marcha. Algunos son bastante buenos je, je, je. Como este bastante bueno ¿Cuál es el colmo de los colmos? Que un mudo le diga a un sordo, que un ciego les está espiando. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía Ocelot de su propio chiste, mientras el público se rió levemente por ello.

 **Medic.  
** Me contó un pajarito (Dark Cloud) que andas saliendo con alguien ¿De quién se trata?

Medic: ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto. Yo no estoy con nadie.

Respondió Medic con un leve sonrojo en el rostro por la pregunta que la habían hecho.

 **Vulcan.  
** ¿Tendrás algún compañero como lo fue tu amiga Lucy?

Ante la pregunta, Vulcan por primera vez no adoptó su actitud presumida o pervertida y con expresión seria y la mirada gacha, respondió.

Vulcan: Desde Lucy, dudo mucho que encuentre a otro compañero o compañera. Ella era sin duda única y su perdida fue muy dura para mí.

Un gran silencio se formó en el lugar, donde el público no pudo evitar sentir lastima por Vulcan. Heron ahora mismo se arrepintió de haber hecho aquella pregunta.

¿Qué tan cierto es que cuando termine esta aventura abrirás un estudio de fotografía erótica?

Vulcan: Bueno. Una vez lo intenté, hasta que descubrí que se me da mejor destruir cosas que construirlas. Cuando intenté hacer el estudio, al día siguiente se derrumbó por completo.

Respondía el robot ante la pregunta de Heron, mientras el público se reía.

 **Ghost  
** Jamás me olvidaré de ti amiga.

Ghost: Gracias, amiga. Se agradece.

Respondió Ghost con una sonrisa.

¿Entre tú y Jack piensan crecer la familia?

Ghost: Es posible. Aunque aun no estamos del todo seguros con ello. Quizás algún día.

 **Blue Sky  
** ¿Cómo está tu esposa e hijos?

Sky: Estupendamente.

Blizstar: Gracias por preguntar, querida.

Jeros: Que conste que yo estoy bien en la guardia solar y es probable que ascienda.

Respondió la familia del paladín, bastante sonrientes.

¿Tus espíritus astrales son molestos?

Sky: Ni te lo imaginas. Lo peor es que cuando uno piensa en una cosa, el otro no está de acuerdo y se ponen a discutir...Por horas e incluso por días. Siendo un incordio a tiempo completo que no veas.

Respondió el paladín, recordando lo molestos que suelen ser los dos espíritus cuando discuten.

 **Eye Fox.  
** Hola, realmente no tengo preguntas para ti, pero te saludo para que no te sientas olvidada.

Fox: Gracias, amiga. Un detalle por tu parte.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios".

Emulaba sonidos Gizmo como si quisiera llamar la atención. Heron riéndose, le dijo al drom.

Heron: Claro, je, je, je. No me olvido de ti.

 **Antiguo Escuadrón Delta.  
** ¿Qué se siente ser parte de la Patrulla Harmony ahora?

Piro: Nos sentimos que ya somos parte de un gran grupo.

Adelia: Donde nuestras habilidades son de mucha ayuda.

Toxic: Donde se reconoce nuestro esfuerzo y dedicación.

Blue Star: Y que somos tan valorados como nuestros compañeros veteranos.

¿Son igual de reconocidos que sus contrapartes?

Shadow: Al principio no demasiado.

Eye Falcon: Debido a nuestro pasado, la gente miraba al principio con desconfianza a nosotros.

Mistic: No fue fácil que la gente confiase en nosotros. Incluso la mayoría pensaban que algún día volveríamos a las andadas.

Phantom: Tuvimos un comienzo difícil, pero con el paso del tiempo y a medida que cumplíamos misiones, poco a poco empezamos a ganar la confianza de la gente.

Piro: Cosa que se agradece.

Mike: Y ahora sois por derecho de nuestro equipo. Orgullosos miembros de la Patrulla harmony.

Decía Mike con orgullo con sus recientes nuevos compañeros. Cosa que Piro Fire con una sonrisa, agradecieron con una sonrisa.

 **Selene.  
** Tu primera aventura en otros mundos ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Selene: ¿Qué puedo decir? Es una pasada ir con la tía Darkwing a otros mundos y ver otras realidades. Parecidas a nuestro mundo y a la vez diferentes. Hasta el punto que nunca sabes como será ese mundo hasta que lo visitas. Haciendo que te lleves más de una sorpresa que sin duda, me encanta.

¿Ark sigue su estricta dieta o le dejas que se devore a Dark Cloud?

Selene: Yo nunca dejaría que Ark se comiera a Dark Cloud.

Dark Cloud: Gracias, que consideración.

Decía el fénix negro, alegrándose de que Selene no dejaría que Ark se lo comiese. Ahí Selene continuó hablando.

Selene: No puedo dejar que se coma a Dark Cloud, ya que Ark sigue una dieta muy estricta y no puedo dejar que se coma porquerías.

Dark Cloud: ¡Oye!

Se quejó el fénix negro, mientras Selene emulaba una sonrisa burlona y el público se rió.

¿Extrañas algo de tu hogar?

Selene: Pues sí. Extraño a mis padres, a mis amigo, la escuela...Eso último quizás no tanto. Aun así extraño mi hogar. Al menos cuando todo esto termine, tendré un montón de recuerdos de otros mundos que mostrar en casa. Seré la envidia de la academia. Je, je, je.

 **Mikki.  
** Ayudando a tu hermano a salvar el universo ¿Eh?

Mikki: Por supuesto. Con tal de ayudar a mi hermano mayor, lo que sea.

Decía orgullosa Mikki, mientras Mike sonriendo, la rodeaba los hombros con su brazo.

¿Temes que tus amigos de la academia se olviden de ti?

Mikki: Mis amigos y yo siempre estamos en contacto. Por no mencionar que sé que puedo contar con ellos en caso de que tenga problemas y necesite ayuda.

¿Red Heart habla mal de su hermano mayor?

Mikki: Je, je, je. Cada dos por tres, señalando los defectos que tiene Golden Heart. Sobre todo cuando me contó que Golden Heart ronca como un jabalí verrugoso con voz rasposa.

Red Heart: Eso es verdad. Je, je, je.

Se reían ambas chicas, mientras Golden Heart miraba feo a éstas.

 **Darkness.  
** ¿Sigues pensando que este es tu camino? O ¿Tienes algún plan si llegas a derrotar a Mike?

Darkness: A mí solo me importa Mike. Es mi único propósito. Sobre lo que pase después, no me importa en absoluto. Destruir a Mike es lo que único que importa.

Heron: (Madre mía. Como se nota que es de piñón fijo).

¿Cómo está Rage Fang?

Darkness: ¿Mi mascota? Está bien cuidada y gracias. Tiene suerte de que nadie le pueda lastimar mientras esté yo con él.

Heron: (Nunca admitirá que en el fondo se preocupa por el pequeño dragón).

¿Demon sigue igual de fastidiosa?

Demon: ¡Métete en tus propios asuntos, maldita cartera de piel con patas!

¿Zoltark es un sujeto molesto o ignorable?

Darkness: Suele ser irritante por su constante actitud arrogante y ansia de poder. Al igual que su deseo de subir en la cadena de ascensión entre los necron. Siempre hablando como si fuera él alguien superior y los demás como simples peones insignificantes.

Demon: Sí. Es un pesado de cuidado.

Comentaban ambos.

Heron: Bueno. Esas han sido todas mis preguntas.

Silverwolf850: Muy bien. Muchas gracias por venir, Heron.

Heron: A ti por invitarme.

Ambos se dieron la pata y la coneja se fue con el resto de invitados.

Silverwolf850: Nuestro siguiente invitado es un seguidor veterano de mis fanfics. Nada menos que SCRITTORE PASSIONE.

Anunció el lobo. Solo que lo curioso, es que el semental no apareció para nada. Cosa que extrañó a los presentes.

Silverwolf850: ¿No aparece?

Preguntaba el lobo, confundido porque su viejo amigo no apareciera. En ese momento, apareció volando una joven fénix de edad infantil, donde se paró enfrente de la mesa donde estaba el lobo. Ahí la fénix miró al escrito y le dijo a éste.

Fénix: ¡Hola! Me llamo Filia. SP no ha podido venir.

Silverwolf850: ¿Y cómo es que no ha podido venir?

Filia: Oh...Es que él se puso muy enfermo y no pudo venir. Por lo que me pidió que viniera yo a hacer las preguntas.

En casa de SP, dentro de un armario estaba el alicornio atado y amordazado, tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras.

SP: (Cuando salga de ésta, esa maldita fénix me la pagará. La eliminaré de mis historias "permanentemente")

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Supongo que da lo mismo si preguntas tú.

Filia: Je, je, je. Muy bien. Allá van mis preguntas.

 **Preguntas Filia:**

¿No has pensado en hacer un fanfic donde ganen los malos, los malos molan más que los buenos?

Silverwolf850: No es mi estilo hacer ese tipo de fanfics. El más cercano fue el de Darkness el Inmortal, vamos.

¿Podrías poner al tonto de Scrittore Passione y a Hedwig de villanos bobos o de esclavos?

Silverwolf850: No creo que a ellos les haga gracia que les haga eso.

¿Podrías ponerme a mí de protagonista en algún futuro fic tuyo?

Silverwolf850: Lo siento, pero careces de carisma suficiente y corro el riesgo que el fanfic se eche a perder por culpa de tu presencia.

Aquel comentario hizo que la fénix se enfadara y empezara a hablar de mala manera al lobo.

Filia: ¿Qué dices? ¡Yo soy toda carisma! ¡Lo que pasa es que no sabes reconocer el talento. Debes meterme en un fanfic y así hacer más grande y además...

Silverwolf850: ¡Seguridad!

Llamaba el lobo a seguridad, donde éstos cogieron a la fénix donde ésta aun siendo llevada, seguía hablando y chillando. El lobo rotando los ojos, comentó.

Silverwolf850: Vaya perdida de tiempo con ésta. Prefiero las preguntas de SP, porque tienen más sentido y más interesantes. Bueno. Pasemos al siguiente invitado. Una amiga que vino recientemente, pero que se convirtió en una gran seguidora de mis fanfics. Con todos ustedes, Zephyr Exe.

Apareció nada menos que dicha autora como su avatar cierva. Dicha autora se acercó al lobo y tras darle un abrazo y beso en la mejilla, lo saludó muy cordialmente.

Zephyr: Hola, lobito. Me alegra poder estar aquí.

Silverwolf850: Igualmente, ciervita. Me imagino que tendrás preguntas.

Zephyr: Por supuesto. Y sin duda mejores que la de esa fénix tan cría e insoportable que acababa de aparecer. Aquí están mis preguntas.

 **Preguntas para Mike:**

1º Pregunta: Dime, Mike, ¿Qué se siente que todos los problemas y/o enemigos siempre te busquen de forma obsesiva a ti y a tus amigos?

Ante la pregunta, Mike rotó los ojos y ahí respondió.

Mike: La verdad es que en ocasiones resulta un tanto molesto que sea tan seguido. Es como si tuvieramos un cartel en la espalda que dijera "Problemas, espere su turno. Le atenderá el personal cuando esté disponible".

Holy: Sí. Es como si aparecieramos en las páginas amarillas de heroes.

El público se rió un poco ante los comentarios del alicornio y la fénix.

2º Pregunta: ¿Algún día crees que podrás estar tranquilo y vivir en paz?

Mike: A veces tenemos tiempos de paz, pero si algo sé muy bien, es que la paz no es para siempre. Siempre surgieran conflictos donde serán necesarios arreglarlos.

3º Pregunta: ¿Por qué no dejas que Heart Fire, Star White y Night Ray vayan a las misiones contigo? Sé que intentas protegerlos y todo eso, pero creo que estas subestimando sus habilidades.

Star White: ¡Eso!

Heart Fire: Yo creo que tenemos derecho a participar en misiones contigo, papá.

Night Ray: Yo tengo experiencia de hace tiempo y soy algo mayor, por lo que debería al menos ir yo.

Ventus: Yo no soy menos.

Pyro: Ni yo.

Terrax: Ni yo tampoco.

Se quejaban los jóvenes incluyendo los fénix. Mike rotando los ojos, respondió.

Mike: Mirad, chicos. Sé que sois buenos y eso, pero las cosas nunca son tan fáciles como parecen. Aun no estais preparados para misiones de nuestra categoría. Recordad lo ocurrido en el mundo de los Caballeros de la Realeza, los problemas que tuvisteis con los malos malosos del lugar.

Ante eso, los jóvenes apenas pudieron decir nada, ya que sabían que su padre tenía.

Star White: Pero papá...

Mike: ¡Sin peros, jovencito! No teneis edad para hacer cosas peligrosas.

Decía con autoridad el alicornio para desánimo de los jóvenes. Holy riendose levemente, le comentó a Mike.

Holy: No sé si tú eres el más indicado para decirles eso. Al fin y al cabo, tenías más o menos su edad cuando ibas por allí de aventuras, realizando misiones y haciendo cosas verdaderamente peligrosas.

Mike: No estás ayudando, Holy.

La decía con una mirada de sarcasmo a la fénix, mientras ésta se reía por lo bajo.

4º Pregunta: Esta es más una pregunta para Holy. Dime, comparada con tu compañero Mike, ¿Qué tan famosa o conocida eres tú? Porque siendo la compañera del Guerrero Resplandeciente supongo que al menos debes ser conocida por casi todo el mundo.

Holy: Ni tienes ni idea ¿Tienes idea de cuando gente siempre trata de sacarme una pluma de mí? Una vez un fanático chiflado, intentó arrancarme varias plumas de cola como recuerdo, donde ahí le respondí con una fuerte patada que lo estampó de morros contra la pared.

Respondió la fénix, mientras el público se rió ante el comentario de ésta.

5º pregunta: De nuevo para Mike, ¿Cuánto más crees que puedas ocultarle a Apple Bloom tu relación con Holy? La vez anterior cuando pregunte esto, lograste que tu esposa no te descubriera, pero esta vez tengo pruebas :3

Mike: ¿Qué?

Holy: ¿Qué dices?

Exclamaron los dos ante lo que dijo la cierva. Apple Bloom mirando molesta a su marido, le comentó enfadada.

Apple Bloom: ¿Es cierto eso, querido? ¿Qué Holy y tú?

Mike: ¡Claro que no, Apple Bloom, querida! Eso es mentira. Yo nunca tuve ninguna relación con Holy.

Holy: Ni yo con Mike.

Respondía el alicornio y el fenix, tratando de defenderse de Apple Bloom, la cual miraba molesta a éstos.

Zephyr se quedo mirando un momento esta ultima pregunta, recordando que era casi exactamente igual a una pregunta antigua. En ese momento apareció la yegua Infinity Wish.

Infinity: Supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué la misma pregunta de nuevo, y es que esta vez cuando haga esta pregunta, mostrare esto.

Dijo la yegua sacando de su melena una fotografía, en la que se veía a Mike y a Holy en su forma fénix, besándose en la habitación del semental. Zephyr miro esta foto y soltó una risa a la vez que sonreia.

Zephyr: No es una foto trucada, eso puedo verlo. ¿De dónde la sacaste?

Mike y Holy estaban impactados, porque estaban 100% seguros que nunca hicieron algo así, y Apple Bloom miraba verdaderamente molesta a su marido al ver dicha foto.

Infinity: Al principio pensaba intentar que Mike y Holy realmente se besaran para hacer todo más real, pero al final no lo logre, así que fui a una dimensión paralela en la que Mike y Holy si son pareja, y saque esta foto sin que se dieran cuenta.

En el mometno que congeso aquello la yegua, Mike, Holy y Apple Bloom se quedaron pasmados al averiguar que el Mike y Holy de la foto, eran de otra dimensión. Aquello ya explicaba varias cosas.

Zephyr: Se ve que esta vez quieres ser más malvada, me gusta como piensas.

Mike: A mí no me hizo ni maldita gracia.

Comentó molesto el semental, al creer que estaba en un lío gordo con su espoda. Apple Bloom al descubrir la verdad, no pudo evitar reirse un poco de ello.

 **Preguntas para Darkwing:**

1º Pregunta: ¿Qué tal va tu relación con Onyx?

Dark: Estupendamente. Ahora que por fin estamos ya prometidos.

Onyx: Y pensamos casarnos cuando se acabe todo este lío con Arek.

Comentaba la pareja, cogida del brazo, mientras su hija Moon Light volaba sobre ellos para abrazar a ambos padres de los hombros, donde ahí rieron los tres.

2º Pregunta: ¿Sabes todos los problemas que tuvo Onyx para pedirte matrimonio?

Dark: Me lo comentaron sobr ello...Aunque no me llegué a creer la mayoría de las desgracias que tuvo Onyx para pedirme matrimonio. La verdad es que la mayoría me parecieron bastante irreales.

Onyx: Aunque no lo creas, sí que fueron bastante reales la mayoría.

Decía con ironía el bat pony, recordando todas las malas pasadas que pasó éste en sus intentos de pedir matrimonio a Darkwing.

3º Pregunta: Esta es para Dark Cloud. Dime, ¿Darkwing sabe que la espías en casi cualquier lugar? :V

Aquella pregunta puso un tanto nervioso al fénix, donde Darkwing miró con sospecha a su compañero.

Dark Cloud: ¿Yo? Para nada. Ni que yo me pusiera a mirar a Darkwing en la ducha de su cuarto, a traves del agujero oculto que hay en la parte exterior de la habitación. O cuando a veces le robo sus medias por un rato, cuando ella está entrenando a los reclutas de la guardia nocturna.

Dark: ¿Qué tú qué?

Preguntó enfadada la yegua al escuchar decir eso a su fénix, donde Dark Cloud tragó saliva al sentir que había tragado de más.

4º Pregunta: Ultima pregunta para Darkwing. ¿Recuerdas que en el especial de preguntas anterior te dije que en una dimensión paralela tu y Dark Cloud eran pareja? Si lo recuerdas, tambien recordaras que no me creíste en esa ocasión, así que esta vez tengo pruebas para demostrarlo.

Infinity: Y allí les mostrare esto.

Dijo la yegua sacando una cámara de vídeo de quien sabe donde.

Infinity: Hace poco fui a esa dimensión paralela en la que Darkwing y Dark Cloud si son pareja, y les explique que en otra dimensión había una version de ellos que no eran pareja. Así que con su ayuda, hice un vídeo en el que ellos demuestran que si son pareja, e incluso se dan un beso y me presentan a su hijo. Y aceptaron todo esto a cambio de ver la reacción de sus versiones alternas al ver este vídeo.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Zephyr se quedo mirando por un momento a la yegua, soltando un suspiro para luego continuar viendo las preguntas.

Darkwing y Dark Cloud se quedaron pasmados. Ninguno se imaginaba a una versiones de ellos mismos en otra dimensión, donde éstos fueran pareja.

 **Preguntas para Silverwolf850:**

1º Pregunta: Dime, ¿Alguna vez haz pensando en hacer otra historia como la de Mike? Ya sabes, algo parecido a los fanfics de Mike, pero con otros personajes, otras tramas y todo eso.

Silverwolf850: A veces me vienen ideas para otros fanfics. Pero estoy tan engachados a las aventuras de Mike, que me cuesta centrarme en hacer otros fanfics.

2º Pregunta: ¿Por qué hiciste que Mike odiara tanto a los dioses? ¿Hay alguna razón especial para que tu personaje estrella tenga tanto odio a los dioses y hacia todas las cosas religiosas en general?

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Aparte de que yo soy ateo. Mike algún defecto debería tener ¿No? Y entre ellos es que sea ateo con el tema de los dioses, como en parte no demasiado tolerante con todos esos rollos divinos.

Infinity: Eso explica muchas cosas.

Comentaba la yegua rotando los ojos, al descubrir aquel detalles importante.

3º Pregunta: ¿Has pensado en hacer que Blueblood haga algo más que solo molestar o ser molestado? Porque ya resulta bastante... Común que simplemente este allí de fondo haciendo nada, y estaría bien que haga algo importante por una vez en su vida.

Aquella pregunta hizo que Silverwolf850 mirase a la cierva como si dijera "¿Me lo dices en serio?" Y ahí la contestó.

Silverwolf850: Oye, amiga. Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo soy escritor, donde escribo y cosas así. No un cura en una iglesia de esas.

Zephyr: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que te he preguntado?

Silverwolf850: Que yo escribo historias, no milagros.

Aquella respuesta, hizo que todos el público se riera a grandes carcajadas, salvo Blueblood que puso una expresión molesta ante dicho comentario. Zephyr no pudo evitar reirse y reconocer que aquella respuesta fue bastante ingeniosa.

Zephyr: Je, je, je. Supongo que tienes razón. La verdad es que mi pregunta fue un poco tonta. je, je, je.

4º Pregunta: ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de los miembros de la patrulla muriera de verdad, sin revivir ni nada parecido? Es algo que me he preguntado desde hace poco, y es como serian las cosas si alguien de la patrulla muriera y la historia tuviera continuara sin ese personaje vivo.

Silverwolf850: Yo no pretendo matar a ninguno de mis personajes. Los aprecio demasiado como para siquiera renunciar a alguno de ellos. Por lo que ninguno morirá ni nada.

5º Pregunta: ¿Que te pareció mi fanfic de Las Harmony Warriors? :3

Silverwolf850: Sin duda una pasada total y unos de mis favoritos. Puede que con lo que tengo planeado en Amistad Multiuniversal, acabes incluso actualizando dicho fanfic, continuando la historia.

Zephyr: ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo será?

Silverwolf850: Tendrás que esperar, no demasiado, pero sí esperar. Lo que sí puedo decirte, es que la espera valdrá la pena.

6º Pregunta: ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?

Silverwolf850: Ehh...Supongo que sí..

La cierva sonrió y ahí le dio un beso en la mejilla del lobo.

Zephyr: Bueno, eso ha sido todo.

Silverwolf850: Gracias por venir, amiga.

Zephyr: Igualmente, lobito.

La cierva se despidió de él con un abrazo y luego se fue con el resto de invitados.

Silverwolf850: El siguiente invitado es otro amigo y seguidor de hace tiempo. Draigon. Un fuerte aplauso.

El público aplaudía, cuando dicho autor apareció como su OC Draigon.

Silverwolf850: Bienvenido una vez más aquí, amigo mío.

Draigon: Igualmente, amigo.

Se saludaron alegremente ambos.

Silverwolf850: Me imagino que ahora vienes con las preguntas.

Draigon: Pues te imaginas bien, colega. Y con unas cuantas.

Silverwolf850: Vamos a ello.

 **Preguntas de Draigon**

 **Para Mike.**

Ya has sido emperador más de 25 años ¿Hay algo a lo que no te acostumbres aun?

Mike: A las aburridas reuniones en el consejo del Imperio Celeste, o en el propio consejo de líderes mundiales que son siempre, soporíferos.

Contestó el semental, haciendo reír al público.

¿Alguna vez has tenido problemas con tus hijos?

Mike: Je ¿Y quién no? Estos pillastres se meten en cada lío, donde me toca sacarlos del lío.

Comentaba el semental con una ligera sonrisa, mientras sus hijos ahí se quejaron a su padre.

Heart Fire: Es no es cierto.

Star White: No nos metemos en tantos líos.

Mike: ¿Cómo aquella vez que le metisteis polvos ultrapica-pica en el abrigo de Blueblood cuando se lo puso. La que se armó aquel día. Aquella vez no sabía si debía castigaros o llevaros al parque de atracciones.

Contestó el semental con una ligera sonrisa, haciendo ruborizar a sus hijos un poco al recordar aquel día.

¿Cuál de ellos se parece más a ti y cuál a Applebloom?

Mike: Bueno. Tanto Star White como Heart Fire, heredaron mi afan por lucha por la justicia, como el de hacerse más fuertes cada vez. Aunque Heart Fire tiene un poco del carácter tozudo de su madre, vaya que si lo tiene.

Bromeaba el semental en la última parte, haciendo que su esposa mirase un poco feo a su marido, pero al final sonrió levemente.

 **Para la patrulla.**  
Hasta el momento ¿Cuál a sido la batalla más difícil que han tenido en sus viajes interdimensionales?

Ocelot: Eso lo respondimos en una pregunta anterior.

Vulcan: Aunque pronto volveremos a esa batalla para esta vez, tener un resultado diferente.

Fox: Algo que es bastante personal y que se verá más adelante.

Respondía la patrulla con tono serio. Cosa que llamó la atención de los presentes.

 **Para ti**

¿Crees que mi hermano tiene buen potencial de escritor?

Silverwolf850: Ya lo creo. De momento está continuando bien con los distintos fanfics.

 **Para Mikki.**

Veo que has crecido grande, fuerte y con mucho espíritu, me siento orgulloso, ¿Tú crees que mi hermano te está tratando bien ahora que él es quien escribe tus aventuras?

Mikki: Ya lo creo. Siento que lo estoy dando lo máximo de mí por estos momentos.

Comentaba orgullosa la alicornio.

 **Para Black Raider.**

¿Estás nervioso por casarte?

Black Raider: Ehhh...Un poco sí, la verdad.

Respondió un poco nervioso el semental, ante la idea de casarse pronto con su prometida Mikki, mientras la yegua sonriendo, le cogía del brazo a su prometido.

¿No has tenido problemas con tu madre o es ella la que te da problemas?

Black Raider: No realmente. Ella aceptó muy bien mi relación con Mikki, vaya que sí.

Respondía el semental, al recordar como de pequeño, su madre descubrió por casualidad sus cartas dedicadas a Mikki y ésta se lo tomó con buen humor, a la vez que le tomaba el pelo al semental.

Draigon: Bien. Éstas son las preguntas de mi hermano Draizen.

 **Preguntas de Draizen.**

 **Para Mike.**  
¿Qué te parece el modo Stardust Shinigami?

Mike: Sin duda es una pasada total. Presiento que haré muchas cosas con esa nueva forma.

Decía en parte emocionado y agradecido el alicornio azul, al tener una nueva modalidad con bastante poder.

¿Crees que a Ryu le guste el nuevo poder que le mande?

Mike: Aunque no lo admitiría el zorro gruñón, en el fondo le encanta.

Ryu: A mí me importa un rábano ese poder.

Respondió sin demasiado interes el zorro, apoyado éste sobre la mesa como si durmiera. Su hermana Novalis ahí le comentó al zorro.

Novalis: ¡Anda! No disimules. Aun recuerdo la cara de emocionado que pusiste, cuando obtuviste esa nueva habilidad.

Ryu: ¡Déjame en paz, Novalis! ¡No es asunto tuyo eso!

Respondió molesto el zorro, haciendo reír al público por su reacción.

¿Estás teniendo algún problema con la boda de Mikki? Y lo pregunto porque muchos conocemos tu carácter respecto a tus, hermanas, amigas, hija, etc.

Mike: Bueno..Admito que soy algo sobreprotector con mi hermana.

Mikki: ¿Solo algo?

Preguntó con sarcasmo la alicornio. Mike ignorando eso, continuó hablando.

Mike: Pero sin duda, confío en Black Raider y sé que cuidará bien de mi hermana.

Black Raider: Vaya. Gracias.

Agradeció el semental negro ante las palabras de su futuro cuñado. Mike cambiando de expresión, dijo también.

Mike: Y por la cuenta que le trae, más le vale que no haga sufrir a mi hermana, porque de lo contrario, lo desintegro.

Decía con tono amenazante el alicornio azul, haciendo que Black Raider se preocupara un poco.

 **Para Darkwing.**

¿Que te parece el Black Moon Shinigami?

Dark: Opino lo mismo que Mike. Sin duda es una pasada de habilidad, que será muy útil en el futuro.

¿Estás feliz de que por fin Onyx te propuso matrimonio?

Dark: Ya lo creo. Llebo mucho tiempo que mi novio me pidiera por fin matrimonio...Más de 13 años por lo menos.

Respondió la yegua, haciendo reír al público y que Onyx se ruborizase un poco.

¿Hay algo que tengan pensado especialmente para la boda?

Dark: Ahora estamos pendientes con nuestros viajes dimensionales. Cuando todo se calme, ya pensaremos en como será nuestra boda.

 **Para Moon Light.**

¿Estás feliz por la boda de tus padres?

Moon Light: ¡Estoy súper feliz porque mis padres por fin se vayan a casar pronto!

Decía toda emocionada la potra, cogiendo de los brazos a sus padres, mientras estos últimos sonreían a su hija.

¿Te gustaría tener un hermanito o hermanita?

Moon Light: Ya lo creo. Me gustaría tener algún hermanito o hermanita para poder jugar.

Onyx: Ehhh...Luego hablaremos de ello.

Decía el semental, no muy seguro si tratar de tener otro hijo o no.

¿Te gustaría tener un compañero espiritual así como lo tiene tu mamá?

Moon Light: Pues sí. Me gustaría tener uno que me haga compañía. Que pueda jugar con él. Que me acompañe en algunas bromas como encolarle las alas a Dark Cloud cuando duerme.

Dark Cloud: ¿Qué tú haces qué?

Preguntó sorprendido el fénix por el comentario de la potra, donde ahí el público se rió.

 **Para Heart Fire y Star White.**

¿Están felices por la boda de su tía Mikki?

Star White: Claro que sí. Estamos contentos que nuestra tía favorita se vaya a casar.

Heart Fire: Estoy tan feliz porque ella se case por fin.

¿Cuál de los dos es el sobrino favorito de ella?

Star White y Heart Fire: ¡Soy yo!

Respondieron los dos a la vez los dos hermanos, donde luego se miraron el uno al otro y molestos comentaron.

Star White: Yo soy el favorito.

Heart Fire: No. Lo soy yo.

Star White: Nuestra tía me prefiere a mí.

Heart Fire: No. A mí.

Star White: ¡Yo!

Heart Fire: ¡Yo!

Star White: ¡Yo!

Heart Fire: ¡Yo!

Empezaron a discutir ambos hermanos, chocando nariz con nariz. Así hasta que Mikki abrazando a ambos, con una sonrisa les dijo para calmarlos.

Mikki: Niños, parad. Los dos sois mis sobrinos favoritos y os quiero más que nada en el mundo.

Star White y Heart Fire: ¡Gracias, tía Mikki! ¡Te queremos!

Dijeron ambos potros, abrazando éstos a su tía, mientras ésta les devolvía el abrazo a sus sobrinos. El público no pudo evitar mirar con ternura la escena.

 **Esta es solo para Star White.**  
¿Cuándo vas a pedirle una cita a Splendora?

Star White: Ehhh...Bueno...Ya salgo un poco con ella desde que volví del mundo de los caballeros.

Respondió un poco cortado el alifénix, mientras Splendora sonrió un poco a la vez que se le formaba un leve rubor en el rostro.

 **Para Heart Fire.**  
¿Si te gusta un chico al que tu hermano no aprobara, estarías dispuesta a darle una paliza?

Heart Fire: Ya lo creo que lo haría.

Respondió de forma presumida la potra, donde ahí su hermano mirando feo a su hermana, la respondió desafiante.

Star White: ¡Ja! Ya te gustaría a ti darme una paliza a mí, cuando yo te daría a ti.

Heart Fire: ¡Para nada!

Star White: ¡Claro que sí!

Heart Fire: ¡Te zurraría en apenas cinco minutos!

Star White: ¡Yo en apenas dos minutos!

Heart Fire: ¡Claro que sí!

Star White: ¡Claro que no!

Heart Fire: ¡Que sí!

Star White: ¡Que no!

Ambos hermanos empezaron a discutir de nuevo, hasta que sus padres los separó y con tono serio les dijo a éstos.

Mike: Niños, nada de pelearos o ya veréis.

Star White y Heart Fire: ¡Ha empezado ella!

Se acusaron el uno al otro con el casco ambos hermanos, mientras su padre trataba de poner paz entre ambos.

 **Para Mikki.**  
¿Estás nerviosa por tu boda?

Mikki: Ya lo creo. Bastante diría yo. Ni cuento el momento en cuando sea mi día.

¿Quién sera tu madrina o padrino?, ¿o prefieres los dos?

Mikki: Bueno. Estaría bien contar con un padrino y una madrina, aunque aun no estoy muy seguro a quiénes escogeremos.

¿Planeas que Heart Fire sea la niña de las flores?

Mikki: Pues sí. Al igual que Moon Light y alguna más participen en ella.

¿Quieres que Star White sea el mozo de los anillos?

Mikki: Claro. Sin duda mi sobrino es perfecto para ello.

Te lo digo enserio, ¿tienes un sobrino favorito?

Antes de que Mikki pudiera responder, Star White y Heart Fire sacaron cada uno un cartel con flecha apuntando en ellos, donde ponían un texto que ponía, el favorito de la tía Mikki. La yegua riéndose por la acción de sus sobrinos, respondió.

Mikki: Ambos son mis sobrinos favoritos y los quiero por encima de todo. Eso es algo que no lo puedo negar de ninguna forma.

 **Para Black Raider.**  
Ahora ya sabes quien es tu padre, ¿tienes algo que reclamarme a mí o a tu madre por no decir nada?

Black Raider: Eso es un tema que ya hablé con mi madre hace mucho tiempo. Y no tengo ganas de comentar eso ahora.

Respondió con tono serio el semental, no demasiado interesado en contar la historia de su padre.

¿No vas a tener despedida de soltero o sí?

Black Raider: Bueno. Pues sí. Aunque no sé que haré para entonces.

¿Estarías de acuerdo si tu madre quisiera casarse con alguien más?

Black Raider: Ehh...Solo me interesa Mikki. No creo que me interese tener varias esposas más. No estamos en Arabia Sentada precisamente.

Draigon: (Creo que no ha entendido la pregunta que le he hecho)

Pensaba Draigon, imaginandose que Black Raider no entendió la pregunta que le habían hecho, mientras Mikki se rió un poco por ello.

 **Para la patrulla.**  
¿Qué les parecen las nuevas formas supremas que les diseñe? Aun siendo algo nuevo en eso, me parece que hice un buen trabajo.

Red: Sin duda nos parecen geniales.

Ocelot: Una pasada de habilidades.

Vulcan: ¡Son la bomba!

Camaleón: Unas habilidades muy útiles.

Fox: Que nos han sacado de más de un apuro.

Medic: Y que nos sirven en nuestra lucha contra el mal.

Respondían los de la patrulla, demostrando que les gustó enormemente las nuevas súper habilidades que tienen actualmente.

Draigon: Bueno. Eso es todo. Muchas gracias por responder a mis preguntas.

Silverwolf850: A ti por hacerlas.

Ambos amigos se despidieron y Draigon se reunió con el resto de invitados.

Silverwolf850: Nuestro siguiente invitado es nada menos que Sekhoya990. Un fuerte aplauso.

El público aplaudió cuando el siguiente invitado entró en escena con la forma de un hombre alto y delgado como avatar.

Silverwolf850: Bienvenido a mi especial preguntas, amigo.

Sekhoya990: Gracias.

Silverwolf850: Ahora vienen tus preguntas ¿Verdad?

Sekhoya990: Por supuesto. Aquí están.

 **Preguntas de Sekhoya990**

Para Mike

Cuando empezaste esta aventura sabíamos que no pararías de viajar así que ¿Cuáles según tú, han sido los mejores mundo por los que has pasado?

Mike: No sabría responder a esa pregunta. Ya que hemos visitado tantos mundos donde cada uno es diferente. Con tantas similitudes y diferencias con nuestro mundo como sus gentes.

¿Extrañas tu dimensión y a tus amigos de esa tierra?

Mike: Pues sí, aunque solemos volver de vez en cuando, cuando hay que recoger suministros y para ponernos al día de ciertas cosas.

¿Tienes complicaciones al dirigir a tanta gente en la batalla?

Mike: Siempre es complicado dirigir cualquier grupo o ejercito en la batalla. Tienes que pensar rápido y organizar bien tus ideas como saber actuar rápido ante cualquier situación. De lo contrario, puede acabar en desastre si te descuidas o cometes un error, que le puede costar caro a la gente que está a tu cuidado.

 **Para Mikki:**  
¿Qué se siente estar en una aventura con tu hermano?

Mikki: Sin duda resulta enormemente emocionante pasar el tiempo con mi hermano y su patrulla en sus aventuras. Conociendo sitios como gente nuevas.

¿Cómo es dirigir tu propio grupo en algunas misiones o mundos?

Mikki: Emocionante sin duda. Siento como si estuviera en alguna de las legendarias misiones que realizó mi hermano en su día.

¿Te sientes contenta de tu evolución en esta aventura?

Mikki: Ya lo creo que sí. Sin duda, me siento enormemente nerviocionada. Je, je, je.

Pinkie: ¡Eh! ¡Esa frase es mía!

Se quejó la pony rosa, haciendo reír al público.

 **Para la patrulla y compañeros de Mike:**  
¿Dirían que sus nuevos enemigos son los más formidable con los que han luchado?

Ocelot: Ya lo creo, colega.

Adelia: Cada mundo que viajamos, nos topamos con enemigos nuevos que nunca hemos visto.

Black: Haciendo que sea casi imprevisible saber que pasará.

Vulcania: Por lo que hay que estar atentos a cualquier enemigo nuevo con que nos topamos.

¿Que planes tienen para después de esta aventura?

Red: Lo que hacemos siempre. Seguir luchando para preservar la paz y la armonía por el munod.

 **Para Star White y Heart Fire:**  
¿Que se siente ser los hijos de la leyenda viviente que es su padre?

Nada más hacer la pregunta, ambos hermanos se escondieron de detrás de la mesa, para luego emerger con unas camisetas con el rostro de su padre, unas banderitas con la cutie mark de su padre y entre los dos exclamar.

Los dos: ¡Es súper genial!

Decía ambos potros en voz en grito, al mismo tiempo que agitaban las banderitas, haciendo reír al público y Mike sonrió al ver a sus hijos admirándole tanto.

¿Les gustaría salir a divertirse con ponis de su misma edad ?

Star White: Tenemos unos cuantos amigos por ahí.

Heart Fire: No solo Moon Light.

¿Que se siente ser los más jóvenes del grupo de heroes?

Star White: ES sin duda, emocionante.

Heart Fire: Ya lo creo que sí.

Respondieron ambos hermanos, sonriendo a más no poder.

Sekhoya990: Bueno. Eso es todo. Gracias por responder a mis preguntas, amigo.

Silverwolf850: A ti por hacerlas.

Ambos se despidieron y el invitado se fue con el resto de invitados.

Silverwolf850: Nuestro siguiente invitado, es nuestro querido amigo, Gunsmith-6798. Un gran aplaudo para dicho autor.

Un fuerte aplauso se formó cuando llegó dicho autor. El lobo saludando bastante alegremente al alicornio, le comentaba a éste.

Silverwolf850: Por un momento temí que no fueras a venir a mi especial preguntas. Porque tendrás preguntas ¿Verdad?

Gunsmith: Claro, amigo. Eso no lo dudes.

 **Preguntas Gunsmith.**

1.- ¿Tu fic será más de 100 capítulos como la guerra celeste?

Silverwolf850: Bueno...Corto no va a ser precisamente. Y mucho me temo que ni siquiera estoy por la mitad de lo que estoy actualmente planeando para dicho fanfic.

2.- ¿Cual de los fics que participaron en el FanFic es el más largo en el sentido de capítulos?

Silverwolf850: Pues...El fanfic del mundo de los Caballeros de la Realeza fue uno de los más largos que he hecho precisamente.

3.- ¿Has sentido que FanFiction se está muriendo?

Silverwolf850: ¿Con la cantidad de fanfics nuevos que salen cada día? Lo veo improbable eso, amigo.

4.- ¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan en sentido del físico?

Silverwolf850: Eso...Eso me lo guardo para mí mi opinión.

Contestó el lobo un tanto cortado y un leve rubor en el rostro ante la pregunta.

5.- ¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan en el sentido interno?

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Eso lo puedo responder sin problemas. Chicas que sean simpáticas y agradables. Que tengan ideas nobles. Que no sean feministas o feminazis de esas. Que quieran la igualdad. Que tengan buen corazón. Que no se dejen menospreciar por nadie. Cosas por el estilo

6.- ¿Que tipo de chicas te gustan a tu gusto (físico e interno)?

Silverwolf850: Ejem...Eso también me lo guardo para mí mi opinión.

Volvió a contestar el lobo, con un leve rubor en el rostro.

7.- ¿Cada cuándo te das un baño antipulgas?

Silverwolf850: Cuando me hace falta, amigo. Aunque me ducho todos los días.

8.- ¿Has visto Beyblade?

Silverwolf850: Si te refieres al Beyblade de la primera generación que salió, sí.

9.- ¿Ves Beyblade burst?

Silverwolf850: También. Lo veía antes en Boing hasta que no sé que pasó que la serie se cortó cuando volvió el malo de la primera temporada y nada más.

10.- ¿Comprarías a las ponis si fueran Beyblade?

Silverwolf850: Mmm...Con la cantidad de cosas raras que pasan. No sería raro que llegara alguna vez a pasar algo así.

Gunsmith-6798: Esas son todas mis preguntas.

Silverwolf850: Muchas gracias por venir, amigo.

Gunsmith-6798: Lo mismo digo.

Ambos amigos se despidieron y Gunsmith se fue con el resto de invitados.

Silverwolf850: Ahora. Nuestro siguiente invitado, otro viejo veterano. Shunk Kisaragi.

El público aplaudió cuando el pony detective llegó.

Silverwolf850: Bienvenido, amigo.

Shunk: Muchas gracias. Me alegra estar aquí en este especial y poder realizar mis preguntas.

Silverwolf850: Pues adelante, amigo. No te cortes y pregunta.

 **Preguntas Shunk Kisaragi**

S.K: La primera pregunta sera para Rainbow Dash, he investigado un poco sobre ciertos detalles de los que entere recientemente y quisiera profundizarlos... ¿Es cierto que poco después de que empezara su noviazgo con su actual esposo Soarin, recibió una declaración de Zephyr Breeze, el hermano de Fluttershy?

Rainbow soltando un suspiro molesto, la respondió.

Rainbow: No me lo recuerdes. Ese tipo es tan pesado. Menos mal que por fin dejó de molestarme con eso, aunque fueron largos años aguantando a ese pesado.

S.K.: También escuche, que el joven se mostró muy, insistente a su propia manera, ¿Puede confirmarlo?

Rainbow: Ya creo que fue persistente el pesado ese. Madre mía. Hasta que pude deshacerme de él.

S.K.: Averigüe que mientras usted continuaba su noviazgo, e incluso, cuando pidieron su casco le hizo varios regalos para convencerla de desistir, regalos como, (Saca un pergamino largo a modo de lista), poemas, chocolates hechos por el, flores, pelucas hechas por el, canciones ... ¿Una estilizado de melena?... (llegando a lo ultimo de la lista) ¿Una cama de chocolate?...

Rainbow rotando los ojos, respondió aburrida.

Rainbow: No me lo recuerdes eso tampoco. La de cosas que tuve que rechazar de ese pelmazo.

S.K.: (con un casco en la frente, y dirigiéndose a las yeguas presentes) En serio, ¿A quien de ustedes les hubiese gustado una cama de chocolate?

Pinkie, Insigth y varios Brodeks presentes: ¡A mí!

Exclamaron éstos llenos de alegría y júbilo, al mimaginarse una gran cama de chocolate. El público rotó los ojos ante la reacción de éstos.

S.K.: Prosigamos, la siguiente pregunta es para Spike el Dragon, ¿Qué me puede decir de su estatus actual?

Spike: No me puedo quejar. Estoy bastante bien aquí

S.K.: ¿Usted y su respetada compañera han pensado en que Twilight y Shinnig sean tios otra vez?

Spike: Ehhh...Bueno. Eso es algo que ya veremos.

S.K.: Mientras vivió con Twilight, ¿Alguna vez se escapo para comerse gemas sin el permiso de ella?

Twilight: Docenas de veces.

Respondió con ironía la alicornio, antes de que Spike pudiera siquiera responder.

S.K.: ¿Hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para ganarse el corazón de su amada, no es así?, es decir, para demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos.

Spike: Ya lo creo que sí.

Ocelot: Hasta hizo una pancarta gigante donde se la declaraba y todo. Je, je, je.

Bromeó el vaquero, haciendo reír al público y que Spike mirase feo a éste.

S.K.: ¿Que consejo les puede dar a aquellos que se enamoran de alguien que parece inalcanzable, pero tienen miedo de decírselo, no solo por el hecho de ser rechazados, sino también por miedo a que no desee verlo mas?

Spike: Que nunca se rindan en perseguir sus sueños con la persona amada. Y si no acaba bien, siempre se puede encontrar a otra.

S.K.: La siguiente es para Mike Bluer, ¿Que opina de su estadía en el universo de los Caballeros de la Realeza?

Mike: Fue sin duda un mundo enormemente interesante del que no me arrepiento de haberlo visitado. Pude conocer a gente interesante a la vez que vi montones de cosas que nunca había visto antes.

S.K.: ¿Cómo cree que seria una hacer equipo nuevamente con Ignos Night y Ventus Fast?

Mike: Sería sin duda un honor volver a luchar al lado de tan estupendos caballeros protectores de Equestria.

S.K.: Si la teniente Cero apareciera por aquí, a quien dejaría que le defendiera si tratase de arrestarlo ¿a sus guardias, su abogado o su esposa?

Mike: Si Cero Patatero apareciera por aquí, la mandaría a paseo. Por no mencionar que no podría hacer nada. Quiero decir. En este mundo no existe la Marine y como ella estaría fuera de su dimensión, no tendría jurisdicción ni autoridad. Incluso la podría mandar a la cárcel si se pasa de pesada.

Rockaid: Cosa que me encantaría verlo. je, je, je.

Comentaba el enano con una ligera sonrisa maliciosa al imaginarse la escena.

S.K.: ¿Qué puede nos podría decir de Brodek?, según se conoce, fue de mucha ayuda en algún momento para ustedes.

Mike: Bueno. Por lo que nos aseguró Centinela. Brodek fue de mucha ayuda y que pese a su carácter algo loco y a veces bruto, es un buen pony según tengo entendido.

S.K.: Si fueran a demoler una ciudad, quien seria el mas apto, ¿Rockaid creando un invento o Rainbow manejando un meca del Imperio Celeste?

Mike: Amigo...Mejor no tentar a la suerte...

S.K.: (Saca un mazo de cartas, toma una, guarda las demás y se le arroja a Mike; la carta tenia el dibujo de una esfera de vidrio) Un regalo...

Mike: Ehhh...Gracias.

Respondió el alicornio, no muy seguro de lo que significan las cartas en realidad.

El detective se acomoda su sombrero

S.K.: Mi siguiente pregunta es para Mikki, ¿Qué se siente tener un hermano como Mike y una cuñada como Apple Bloom?

Mikki: Eso se respondió en una pregunta anterior. Aun así es maravilloso tener un hermano como Mike y una cuñada con Apple Bloom.

S.K: ¿Cómo te siente al estar con Black Raider?

Mikki: Que es maravilloso estar con el semental que amo.

Decía bastante sonriente la yegua, cogiendo del brazo al semental, donde Black Raider se ruborizó un poco a la vez que sonreía.

S.K.: Para Black Raider, ¿Qué se siente el tener una novia como Mikki?

Black Raider: Bueno...Que es lo más maravilloso del universo.

S.K: ¿Qué se siente saber que tendrás un cuñado como Mike, si llegas algún día a formalizar tu relación con tu yegua especial?

Black Raider: Bueno. Sienta bien tener como cuñado a toda una leyenda como Mike.

S.K.: La siguiente es para la Apple Bloom. Veamos, (Revisando unas notas), se que usted conoció a Ember Paint, ¿Cual es su opinión de ella?

Apple Bloom: Bueno. No es que haya tenido oportunidad de conocerla a fondo. Aunque me pareció una yegua fuerte y decidida que no se deja manipular por nadie. Aunque tenga gustos un tanto...Extraños...

Comentaba la yegua, donde Ember escuchando eso último, preguntó molesta.

Ember: ¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con gustos, extraños?

Ignos: Como si no lo supieras, hermana. Je, je, je.

Ember: Tú no te metas, bobo.

S.K.: Si pescara a la yegua Paint entrando al cuarto de su esposo, ¿Le mostraría lo que es una buena patada tumba arboles?

Apple Bloom: Puedes dar por seguro que si Ember trataba de colarse en el cuarto con mi esposo, la daría una buena patada que no olvidaría en la vida.

Decía casi a modo de amenaza la yegua.

S.K.: ¿Es verdad que, por un momento, pensó en castrar a su marido cuando creyó que Darkness era hijo de Mike?

Apple Bloom: Admito que me molestó bastante cuando creí eso, hasta que se descubrió el por qué. Luego de eso, me calmé.

Mike: Aunque Ember no ayudara mucho con ello precisamente.

Comentaba el alicornio, dedicando una mirada molesta a Ember, donde ésta última se reía levemente de forma burlona.

S.K.: Si Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo anuncian compromiso, ¿Se ofrecería a ayudarles con los arreglos?

Apple Bloom: Por supuesto. Ellas me ayudaron con mi boda, por lo que sería justo ayudarlas a ellas.

S.K.: La siguiente es para Onyx, (Shunk saca nuevamente un mazo de cartas y comienza a barajarlas frente al nombrado pony) ¿Qué se siente haber roto la maldición que tenias?, y al decir maldición, me refiero al hecho de que nunca podías declararte a Darkwing

Onyx: Que siento como si me hubiera quitado una enorme peso de encima.

Contestó el semental, sintiendo un gran alivio en su alma.

S.K.: (Separa un puñado de sus cartas y guarda el resto del mazo, las acomoda y mira la primera carta) Supongo que la Srta Darkwing y su hija comparten esa alegría, ¿Ya Rarity demando hacerle su vestido o queda a elección entre usted y la princesa Luna, Srta Darwing?

Onyx: Ya creo que Rarity insistió en hacer el vestido, eso no quepa duda.

S.K.: (Mira la 2da, y vuelve la mirada a Onyx) Ya han comenzado con los preparativos para la boda, ¿Pinkie estará a cargo o el Imperio Celeste se encargara?

Dark: Bueno. Aunque en parte el imperio se encargará de la boca, Pinkie organizará la fiesta.

Pinkie: ¡Eso no lo dudes!

S.K.: (Mira la 3era carta, y suelta un suspiro) Cambiando un poco el tema, ¿Han averiguado algo de quien se robo el cuerpo de Rune Noctur?

Dark: Ni idea.

Onyx: Nunca se ha sabido nada de aquello.

S.K.: (Mira la ultima carta y su gesto se hace más serio) Regresando al tema principal, ¿Me llegara alguna invitación?

Dark: Pues claro. Mandaremos invitaciones a todos nuestros amigos y familiares.

S.K.: (Lanza la ultima carta a Darkwing y ella la atrapa; tenia el dibujo de un casa) Un regalo, conservela contigo.

Dark: Ehhh...Vale.

Al igual que Mike. Darkwing no estaba muy seguro de para qué servía dicha carta.

Shunk saca un pergamino.

S.K.: Starlight Glimmer, actualmente estas casada, y con un hijo, ¿Alguna vez se imagino en el lugar donde esta ahora?

Starlight: La verdad es que no. Nunca me imaginé algo como esto.

S.K.: Si pudiese cambiar algo en su vida, ¿Que seria?

Starlight: Estoy bien como estoy, por lo que no tengo que cambiar para nada.

S.K.: ¿Algún deseo a futuro?

Starlight: Pasar el tiempo con mi familia y mis amigos.

S.K.: Sunset Shimmer, ¿Alguna vez pensaste que tendrías la oportunidad de regresar a Equestria?

Sunset: La verdad es que no, después de lo que pasó hace años. Me alegro que ahora las cosas hayan mejorado desde entonces.

S.K.: ¿Extrañas a tus amigas de Canterlot High?, ¿Has hablado con ellas?, ¿Saben que estás casada?

Sunset: Pues claro. Las voy a visitar de vez en cuando a su mundo. Por lo que solemos estar en contacto frecuente.

S.K.: De no haber regresado aquí, ¿Como crees que hubiese sido tu vida?

Sunset: Seguramente estaría viviendo en la ciudad con los humanos y teniendo una vida diferente.

S.K.: Princesa Celestia y Princesa Luna, ¿Que piensa de la actitud que ha demostrado Mike desde que lo conocieron como un simple potrillo hasta en lo que se a convertido hasta ahora?

Celestia: La verdad, es que Mike cambio mucho desde entonces.

Luna: Aunque hay cosas como nunca ha cambiado, como su deseo de traer un mundo mejor para todos.

Celestia: Eso es verdad.

S.K.: Ultima pregunta para Mike Bluer, ¿Algo de lo que quisiese opinar, o un mensaje para todos sus oyentes y lectores?

Mike: Muy simple. Que todos sigan sus sueños y motivaciones y que no hagan caso a aquellas personas que critican o confirman que es ridículo. Todos tenemos que seguir nuestros sueños y aspiraciones hasta el final.

S.K.: Eso seria todo... gracias por sus respuestas...

Silverwolf850: A ti por hacer las preguntas, amigo.

Shunk se fue con el resto de invitados.

Silverwolf850: Bueno, amigos. Eso ha sido todo. Muchas gracias a todos por haber asistido a este especial preguntas por mi cumpleaños. Muchas gracias a todos mis seguidores.

Agradecía el lobo, despidiendo con la garra a todo el mundo, mientras los invitados y público le felicitaban por su cumpleaños.


	60. Batallas en Todos los Frentes

**Batallas en Todos los Frentes**

En un lugar concreto del planeta prehistórico conocido como Sauran, la Patrulla Harmony y sus amigos del Equipo Alquimia estaban en serios problemas.

Hace poco, el grupo fue atacado y perseguidos por los furiosos, salvajes y extremadamente violentos orcos espaciales. La persecución llevó al grupo acabar accidentalmente en nada menos que en las instalaciones de los híbridos, justo en el interior de la base de la Jerarquía.

El grupo ahora mismo estaba en medio del fuego enemigo, donde la patrulla y el grupo Alquimia tenían que luchar por sus vidas.

Mientras tanto, en la nave donde vinieron el grupo inicialmente, estaban Bit mirando unos monitores, mientras Andros estaba con su portátil.

Andros: ¿Nada nuevo por ahí, viejo?

Preguntaba el dragón sin dejar de mirar al monitor. Bit mirando varias pantallas, le respondió.

Bit: No desde que se marcharon el grupo.

Ante la respuesta, Andros se estiró en el asiento y ahí comentó aburrido.

Andros: A ver si ocurre algo. Ya es un tanto aburrido quedarse aquí sin hacer absolutamente nada. Madre mía. Que agotamiento, que estrés. El día a día lo que tiene que soportar el cuerpo cuando uno trabaja tanto.

Comentaba el dragón fingiendo estar agotado de tanto trabajar, a la vez que seguía pulsando teclas. Bit sin dejar de mirar las pantallas, le sugirió al dragón.

Bit: Sí. No sé cómo lo soportas ¿Y si probaras a dormir un rato entre teclada y teclada?

Andros: ¿Eso se supone que ha sido un chiste?

Preguntaba divertido el dragón ante el comentario del grifo robot. En ese momento, Bit recibió una señal en la nave.

Bit: Señal entrante. Es del grupo.

Andros: Hombre. Quizás han encontrado ya las instalaciones. Ponlo en los altavoces para ver que dicen.

Le contestaba el dragón y Bit aceptando su petición, puso la comunicación para que se oyera.

Bit: Aquí Bit.

Andros: ¿Cómo os va, troncos?

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de White Shield, donde lucía como alarmado.

White: ¡Chicos! ¿Me oís?

Bit: Alto y claro, White Shield.

White: ¡Necesitamos que llaméis a los purificadores y que vengan a nuestra posición! ¡Estamos en problemas de verdad!

Se volvía a escuchar la voz del unicornio. Bit y Andros escuchaban como sonidos de disparos y explosiones de fondo.

Andros: ¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿Acaso estáis en problemas?

Maya: Decir que estamos en problemas es quedarse corto, Andros.

Se escuchaba ahora la voz de Maya, a la vez que los sonidos de su espada como cortando algo. Andros encogiéndose de hombros, la comentó a esta última.

Andros: Eh. Siempre nos hemos metidos en problemas grandes ¿Por qué iba a ser esta peor que las otras?

Preguntaba el dragón, ya que éste como su equipo y sus amigos, estaban habituados a meterse en grandes problemas durante sus misiones. En ese momento se escuchó la voz alarmada de White Shield.

White: ¡Porque nos persiguieron unos salvajes orcos espaciales y durante la huida, caímos por accidente justo en medio de la una base de la Jerarquía donde un número enorme de tropas y caminantes de gran destrucción, nos tienen rodeados y nos están disparando con todo! ¿Os parece acaso poco eso?

Se escuchó de golpe la voz de White Shield con cierto tono molesto, para acto seguido escuchar el sonido de una gran explosión que alertó a Bit y a Andros.

Andros: ¡Ay, madre! Sí que parece que están en serios problemas.

Bit: Yo diría que están en un gran lío.

Maya: ¡Ya habéis oído! ¡Así que moved el trasero los dos y pedid ayuda, antes que estos malditos de la jerarquía nos frían!

Se escuchaba ahora la voz molesta de Maya, haciendo que Andros y Bit se pusieron de inmediato en contacto con los purificadores y pedir de inmediato ayuda.

Mientras tanto, el grupo estaba en la base de la Jerarquía, tratando de defenderse como podían de los ataques de la Jerarquía. Las tropas de la Jerarquía no dudaban en atacar con todo lo que tenían contra el grupo para exterminarlos, mientras el grupo usando vehículos enemigos previamente destrozados como cobertura y protección, se defendían de los ataques enemigos.

Ayi: Vaya fiesta se ha montado aquí.

Comentaba el conejo a cubierto por detrás de un tanque de fase dañado, para luego asomarse por unos instantes y disparar con sus pistolas, logrando abatir a unos cuantos condenados.

Araam: Sí. Je, je, je. Admito que esta son las fiestas que a mí me gustan. Con montones de blancos para machacar.

Decía animado el minotauro, asomándose con su enorme ametralladora pesada y disparando contra el enemigo.

White: Chicos. Concentraos. Ahora mismo no podemos permitirnos el lujo de divertirnos.

Decía el unicornio con la meca armadura puesta y empuñando en sus cascos las Plasma Bullet, disparaba desde sus brazos convertidos en ametralladoras, balas de plasma con que abatía a varios aliegionarios.

Ayi y Araam: Aguafiestas.

Dijeron a la vez el conejo y el minotauro ante lo que les dijo antes el unicornio. Un brute saltó y con su mano, golpeó los restos de vehículos derruidos para tratar de llegar al grupo. El brute alzó su zarpa con intención de golpear de nuevo, hasta que fue impactado por un rayo de luz que le atravesó el pecho. Luego apareció Mikki donde de una fuerte patada, lo mandó a volar y que el enorme monstruo cayera encima de varios enemigos. Luego Red Heart que estaba al lado de Mikki, lanzó una llamarada contra éstos, carbonizándolos por completo.

Los infectores disparaban sus rayos de plasma contra el grupo. Medic y Ayi cada uno con ágiles saltos, esquivaban los ataques de los caminantes.

Medic con su meca armadura puesta a su vez con la Spirit Kunai en su casco derecho y el Segador Relámpago en el izquierdo, avanzaban veloz hacia los infectores.

Medic: ¡Sentid el relámpago!

Gritaba Medic empleando el Segador Relámpago para lanzar el kunai en una posición en medio de un grupo de infectores, donde al instante se desplazó en medio de éstos y con veloces tajos del Spirit Kunai, les fue cortando las patas donde los hizo caer a todos éstos. Una vez parada, la yegua lanzó la Spirit Kunai con su cadena de energía, donde atravesó el cañón de un infector que aun seguía en pie. Ahí la yegua tiró de la cadena, haciendo que la máquina cayera hacia delante. Acto seguido, lanzó ambas armas contra la máquina, donde atravesaron su carcasa y la hicieron estallar en pedazos.

Ayi realizando un deslizamiento por el suelo para esquivar el rayo de plasma de un infector donde pasó por encima suya, reanudó la marcha para luego saltar a gran altura y tras esquivar otro rayo, lanzó sus dos espadas que se clavaron en la máquina. Ahí Ayi sacó una granada y la introdujo dentro del cañón del vehículo.

Ahí el conejo saltó para evitar la explosión interna del infector, que reventó por completo la cabina y la máquina cayó al suelo.

Ayí con su espada, la clavó en otro infector por un lateral para evitar caerse. El infector trataba de quitarse al conejo de encima, a la vez que disparaba su arma principal. El conejo se mantenía en el sitio, hasta que vio que otro infecto le apuntaba a él. Ayí logró evitar el rayo con un salto mortal hacia atrás, haciendo que el rayo impactara en el otro infector donde le causó daños. El conejo en el aire iba hacia el quien lo atacó y empleando una de sus técnicas ninja, en su mano derecha formó una especie de esfera de energía y con ella golpeó la máquina. Aquel impacto hizo que la máquina primero girase en círculo y luego saliera volando.

Medic y Ayi se reunieron tras ser rodeado por varios infectores y algunos aliegionarios. La yegua y el conejo se miraron de reojo el uno al otro y asintieron.

Los infectores y soldados alien, dispararon sus armas contra Medic y Ayi, pero antes de que fuesen alcanzados por los disparos. El conejo y la yegua emplearon una técnica de desaparición en una densa nube de humo. Cuando el humo se disipó, no estaban ninguno de ellos.

En ese instante, varios cortes veloces surgían de la nada entre los soldados enemigos, cercenando a los aliegionarios o haciendo severos cortes en las máquinas donde iban cayendo. Luego de unas nubes de humo surgieron de nuevo Medic y Ayi donde entre ambos, fueron acabando con los supervivientes.

Por el cielo iban unos platillos con intención de atacar al grupo. Algunos fueron atacados por una estela negra que se desplazaba a gran velocidad, destrozando las naves. Dicha estela se detuvo, revelando ser Shadow Black, portando las Time Shadow y las Alas de la Ascensión.

Con un aleteo de las alas, Shadow lanzó varias plumas de luz provenientes de las Alas de las Ascensión, atravesando con ellos varios platillos donde la mayoría acababan explotando en pedazos.

Un platillo se situó justo detrás de Shadow y estuvo a punto de disparar contra él, hasta que una bala de alta potencia le atravesó el casco e hizo que perdiera el control y se estrellara contra el suelo. Shadow se giró para ver a Vasslik también volando y portando el rifle con que realizó el disparo. El águila alzó su garra con el pulgar arriba en señal de que lo apoyaba y Shadow hizo un gesto con el casco en señal de agradecimiento.

Más platillos aparecían para disparar al bat pony y al águila, hasta que apareció Red Heart volando y empleando sus garras o su aliento de fuego, iba destruyendo dichos platillos.

Blue Star subida en lo alto de un tanque de fase destruido, estaba disparando rayos eléctricos desde su Alabarda del Trueno, para luego rápidamente bloquear unos disparos que se dirigían hacia ella con un escudo de energía. Sin dejar de atacar o defenderse, comentó.

Blue Star: ¡Esto está muy chungo! ¡No paran de venir enemigos!

Comentaba la yegua con sus sentidos al máximo, para evitar que algún disparo la atravesara. Maya y Shaona disparando sus armas, junto con Phantom que lanzaba rayos de hielo con que iba congelando enemigos, la dieron la razón.

Maya: Eso parece, encanto.

Shaona: Aun así debemos resistir.

Decían ambas gatas sin dejar de disparar sus pistolas, para luego éstas esconderse tras los restos de un platillo para evitar los disparos de plasma de los enemigos. Phantom creando un sólido muro de hielo para bloquear el paso de enemigos, comentó.

Phantom: Ya contactamos con Bit para que envíen a los purificadores en nuestra ayuda. No deberían tardar.

Araam: Pues espero que sea pronto, porque la situación no puede ponerse peor de lo que ya está.

Decía el minotauro donde disparaba su ametralladora por un rato, para luego lanzar una granada contra un grupo de condenados y aliegionarios donde los hizo volar por los aires a éstos. En ese momento un aro volador afilado iba directo hacia el minotauro.

Mikki: ¡Cuidado!

Rápidamente, Mikki apartó al minotauro de la trayectoria del disco, donde siguió su camino hasta llegar a un brute que estaba por ahí y de un corte, lo partió por la cintura y parte del brazo acabando así con él.

Araam y Mikki estando ambos por el suelo, la iba agradeciendo el minotauro a la guerrera angelical.

Araam: Vaya. Eso estuvo cerca. Muchas gracias, Mikki.

Mikki: De nada. Reconozco ese aro y por desgracia también a su usuario.

Comentaba Mikki, reconociendo el arma y el ataque empleado contra su amigo. Luego escuchó una risa perversa.

Anubias: Ja, ja, ja. No esperaba que fuerais a esquivar mi ataque tan fácilmente. Je, je, je.

Mikki: ¡Anubias!

Araam: El de platos de alubias ese.

Completó el minotauro, cuyo comentario fue escuchado por el híbrido donde ahí se puso furioso y le gritó a Araam.

Anubias: ¿Cómo os atrevéis? ¡Habéis tenido mucho valor para venir aquí, pero ahora será vuestra perdición cuando os destruya a todos en nombre del amo!

Amenazaba el híbrido, mientra sacaba más anillos que los sostenía en sus garras. En ese momento se escuchó una segunda voz.

Rat Plagg: No acapares todo el mérito tú solo. Yo también quiero mi parte. Je, je, je.

Aparecía nada menos que Rat Plagg. El híbrido con asombrosas y peligrosas habilidades para destruir y descomponer cualquier cosa con solo golpearlo. El grupo podía ver a la peculiar criatura.

Maya: ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Qué es esa cosa tan fea?

Shaona: Parece un cruce entre rata, murciélago y pony.

Comentaban ambas gatas al ver a la peculiar criatura que aparecía al lado de Anubias. Blue Star ahí las respondió.

Blue Star: El grupo de Blue Sky nos habló de ese tipo. Un especie de híbrido que puede pudrir cualquier cosa con solo golpear con cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Araam: ¿Lo dices en serio, muñeca?

Mikki: Eso nos aseguró Blue Sky, previniendo que evitemos el combate cercano contra él.

Respondía la guerrera de luz. Rat Plagg riéndose perversamente, les contestó al grupo.

Rat Plagg: Así es, je, je, je. Mi poderosa habilidad puede destruir cualquier cosa con solo golpearlo.

Decía el híbrido, donde con un golpe de su cola de rata contra un aliegionario que estaba cercan, donde empezó este último a descomponerse y pudrirse, hasta reducirse a la nada. Aquel espectáculo hizo que algunos tuvieran ganas de vomitar.

Maya: ¡Guacala!

Shaona: Madre mía...Hace que me entren ganas de vomitar...

Mikki: Eso sí que es asqueroso.

Blue Star: Una cosa es que te lo cuenten como es y otra es verlo por ti mismo.

Comentaba el grupo, donde le asqueaba la forma en que Rat Plagg hizo reducir en putrefacción a aquel aliegionario.

Phantom: Esto ya no puede ponerse peor de lo que ya está.

Comentaba el pony fantasma, hasta que en ese momento se escucharon el sonido de grandes pisadas, como de algo grande viniendo.

Ayi: ¿Y ese sonido?

Medic: Problemas.

En ese momento, apareció nada menos que Orlok "el Eterno" junto con un grupo de soldados, siendo apoyados por dos enormes caminantes de producción y uno de ensamblaje. También aparecieron varios híbridos provenientes de las instalaciones.

Grupo: ¡Orlok!

Exclamaron todos al reconocer al enorme armatoste mecánico. Orlok mirando al grupo, les dijo a éstos.

Orlok: ¡Patrulla Harmony! ¡Esta no ha sido para nada vuestra mejor estrategia para atacar las instalaciones!

Shadow: En eso no se lo discuto.

Decía Shadow al recordar como exactamente "entraron" en la base de las instalaciones. El grupo estaba en guardia, mientras eran rodeados por las tropas de la Jerarquía y de criaturas híbridas. Orlok ahí siguió hablando.

Orlok: ¡Os superamos en número! ¡Es mejor que os entreguéis sin luchar! ¡Si os resistid, seréis exterminados!

Les advertía el ser mecánico al grupo, donde ahí estos últimos no estaban nada dispuestos a entregarse sin luchar.

Maya: ¡Olvídalo, chatarra con patas!

Ayi: ¡De ningún modo nos pensamos entregar!

Medic: ¡No nos usarás para hacer un intercambio!

Red Heart: ¡Nuestra misión es de destruir estas instalaciones y no nos iremos sin haberla cumplido!

Mikki: ¡Ahora ya lo sabes, no nos entregaremos sin luchar!

Respondía totalmente desafiantes el grupo. Orlok sin expresar emoción alguna (porque no tiene rostro el tío, vamos), finalmente dijo.

Orlok: Esa es vuestra respuesta. Esperaba resolver esto sin derramamiento de sangre. Verdaderamente lo lamento.

Decía el ser mecánico sin emoción en su voz, aunque en parte casi sonaba como si realmente lo sintiera. Mikki desafiante, le contestó.

Mikki: No necesitamos tu lastima.

Araam: Cierto. No importa lo que nos echéis. Acabaremos con todos vosotros.

White: No lograreis vencernos.

Completaron el minotauro y el unicornio de forma desafiante, mientras Araam mantenía sujeto su enorme ametralladora pesada, mientras White Shield hacía lo propio con sus Plasma Bullet.

Orlok: Como queráis.

Orlok alzó su brazo para dar la señal de disparar sus tropas y a los caminantes, que apuntaban con sus armas al grupo.

La patrulla y el grupo Alquimia se preparaban para darlo todo, aunque de momento todo parecía apuntar en su contra. Justo cuando iba Orlok a dar la señal de atacar, se escuchó una especie de temblor.

Anubias: ¿Qué es ese temblor?

Preguntaba el híbrido que no sabía que pasaba, hasta que los cañones exteriores de lo alto del muro, empezaron a disparar contra algo fuera de la base. Justo en ese momento, algo atravesó las enormes puestas de la base.

Era una colosal bestia parecida a un dinosaurio cuadrúpedo de escamas verdes, cuya altura superaba la de los altos muros de la base. Tenía una enorme boca llena de dientes y unos colmillos largos que sobresalían de la boca apuntando hacia arriba y un leve cuerno. Ojos amarillos sin pupilas. Tenía una cola larga con pinchos al final. Lo más llamativo de dicha criatura, es que llevaba una especie de coraza de metal gris que cubría toda la parte superior del monstruo incluyendo la cabeza. Con varios cañones en dicha coraza. Había varios símbolos orcos en ella.

La sorpresa de los presentes de ambos bandos fue mayúscula cuando vieron aparecer aquella enormes bestia que aun seguía corriendo, aplastando a todo el que se le cruzase en su camino, entre ellos Orlok que lo pilló por medio y lo fue llevando por delante a la enorme máquina.

Acto seguido se oyó un gran "¡Waaagh!" y en ese instante, miles de orcos junto con sus máquinas de guerra aparecían entrando por la puerta derribada, a la vez que iban destruyendo las defensas de dicho lugar. Entre los orcos, estaba en kaudillo orco.

Kaudillo: ¡Adelante, muchachoz! ¡Tenemoz baztantez matamuchoz para dar y tomar!

Ordenaba el jefe orco, mientras los orcos locos por entrar en batalla, atacaron de inmediato a las fuerzas de la jerarquía. Por supuesto los aliéns no se quedaron parados y empezaron a contraatacar, disparando sus armas contra los orcos.

Una intensa batalla se formó entre las Jerarquía y los orcos espaciales, donde se tornaba a una autentica masacre. Orcos con sus pistolas o con hachas y machetes, despedazaban a los frágiles condenados. Los aliegionarios disparaban sus armas de plasma contra los orcos, matando a algunos de ellos.

Los tanques de fase disparaban sus cañones contra los vehículos orcos y por supuesto los orcos no se quedaban impasible, donde de inmediato empezaron a contraatacar a los tanques de la jerarquía.

Las lataz azezinas disparaban sus armas, o con sus garras atrapaban a los condenados o aliegionarios para luego partirlos en dos con sus sierras circulares. Algunos se acercaban a los infectores donde algunos caían por los rayos de plasma provenientes de dichos zancudos. Algunas lataz azezinas cortaban con sus sierras las patas de los infectores, haciendo que varios cayeran al suelo y luego ser destruidos brutalmente por los cañones de los autómatas orcos.

Los brutes saltaban sobre las lataz azezinas donde comenzaron a golpearlos y destrozarlos. Una lata trató de cortar a uno en rodazas con su sierra, pero el brute le agarró el brazo y se lo arrancó de cuajo y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo, dejando a la máquina desprovisto de ellas. El brute no se detuvo ahí y comenzó a golpear brutalmente, hasta destrozar a la lata azezina.

Otro brute trató de golpear con su garra a otra lata azezina, pero la máquina orca atrapó con su garra el brazo del brute y con su sierra circula, le atravesó el pecho al brute haciendo surgir grandes cantidades de sangre mientras el monstruo rugía de dolor. Dolor que terminó cuando la máquina le cortó la garganta, acabando así con él.

Los caminantes de la Jerarquía no perdieron el tiempo y empezaron a disparar sus cañones de plasma, destruyendo más y más tropas orcas. Las naves voladores orcas como orcos con cohetes, iba volando y rodeando a los caminantes donde los fueron disparando, haciendo que los caminantes centraran su atención en los orcos y disparar sobre ellos sus armas de plasma.

Los híbridos no tardaron en atacar a los orcos, donde los más grandes y poderosos, empleando sus poderosas habilidades, iban matando orcos por doquier.

Montones de explosiones de formaban por todas parte. La patrulla y el equipo Alquimia podían ver el caos que se formó con la llegada de los orcos en la base.

Red Heart: La que se ha montado aquí.

Comentaba la dragona, observando la batalla que se había formado. El resto del grupo estaba de acuerdo.

Phantom: Como si no fuese suficiente con la Jerarquía, ahora aparecen esos malditos orcos para complicar las cosas.

Araam: En realidad podemos sacar provecho a esto.

Ayi: ¿A qué te refieres, Araam?

Preguntaba el conejo ante lo que había dicho el minotauro. Blue Star dando la razón a Araam, dijo.

Blue Star: Araam tiene razón. Mientras los orcos y la Jerarquía luchan entre sí, tendremos más margen para movernos.

Maya: Y ambos bandos estarán tan ocupados machacándose entre sí, que no repararán en nosotros. Nada mal pensado.

Comentaba el grupo, sintiendo que ahora tendrían más tiempo para un plan, pero Anubias y Rat Plagg tenían otros planes.

Anubias: No estéis tan seguros.

Rat Plagg: No os olvidéis de nosotros ¡Híbridos, atacad!

Ordenaba este último a los híbridos que estaban con ellos, donde no tardaron en acatar su orden y cargaron contra el grupo.

Shaona: Nos toca pelear.

Shadow: No se hable más. A por ellos.

El grupo empezó a combatir a los híbridos. Mikki iba volando con su Stellar Blade, partiendo en dos a todo híbrido que se cruzaba en su camino, hasta que sintió algo y se apartó de un disparo que iba hacia ella. La chica pudo ver que el responsable del disparo, era nada menos que el kaudillo orco.

Mikki: ¿Tú otra vez?

Kaudillo: ¡Tenemoz kuentaz pendientez, muchachita!

Decía el jefe orco, hasta que recibió unos disparos de plasma en su costado, donde su pesada armadura le protegió de los disparos. Ahí el orco vio a un aliegionario que avanzaba hacia él disparando su arma una y otra vez. Así hasta que el jefe orco le agarró de la cintura con su garra y volteando boca abajo, el orco fue una y otra vez golpeando con enorme violencia y brutalidad la cabeza del aliegionario donde fue poco a poco destrozándola. Tras varios golpes, el orco lanzó con desprecio al alíen por el aire a gran distancia.

Mikki: Mira, orco. No tengo tiempo que perder contigo. Yo y mi grupo tenemos unas instalaciones que destruir.

Trataba de razonar Mikki con el jefe orco, cosa inútil teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza violenta y salvaje de los orcos, donde por supuesto el kaudillo no estaba dispuesto a atender a razones.

Kaudillo: Zi ze trata de deztruir algo, ezo zerá para nozotroz los orkoz ¡Ahora prepárate para reunirte con tuz anzeztroz!

Dijo el jefe orco terminando en un atronador y atemorizante rugido, para luego cargar contra Mikki y ahí tratar de golpearla con su garra. Mikki empleó su espada para protegerse del ataque del orco. Mikki tuvo que emplear mucha fuerza para aguantar el ataque del orco. El kaudillo ahí apuntó con su arma a la chica, donde Mikki se teletransportó para esquivar el disparo y luego reaparecer por detrás del kaudillo, donde ahí le dio una fuerte patada en su espalda que hizo que el orco cayera al suelo.

El orco furioso se levantó y ahí disparó su arma contra la guerrera de luz, mientras ésta con su espada desviaba los disparos.

Volviendo con el monstruo de guerra de los orcos, la enorme bestia se había estampado contra un muro de la base. El monstruo tenía la cabeza semienterrada en el muro, hasta que algo lo fue empujando. Su cabeza fue sacada de golpe donde por ella emergía nada menos que Orlok.

Orlok: Quítate de mi camino, bestia.

Dijo la gran máquina, disparando su cañón de plasma a máxima potencia, logrando hacer retroceder a la bestia hasta cierta distancia.

La bestia de guerra orca rugió de furia y estuvo a punto de atacar a Orlok, hasta que unos disparos provenientes de unos tanques de fase le dieron en la cara. La bestia viendo los tanques, cambió de objetivo y cargando con furia y saña, fue directo hacia los tanque que le seguían disparando, así hasta que la bestia los hizo salir por los aires a varios tanques.

Orlok que se había quedado solo, fue avanzando hacia su objetivo. Varios orcos se le cruzaban en su camino tratando de detenerlo, aunque para alguien tan enorme para Orlok, unos orcos no eran gran cosa. Con un simple disparo de su cañón de plasma, se bastaba para eliminar a todo orco que osase atacarlo por delante.

White Shield junto con Maya y Shaona, se enfrentaban a Anubias.

Anubias: Je, je, je. Preparaos para ser troceados.

Decía con malicia el híbrido, lanzando sus aros afilados contra el grupo. White Shield, Maya y Shaona lograron esquivar su ataque. Por desgracia dichas anillas volvían por donde habían venido, obligando a éstos a esquivarlos de nuevo y dichas cuchillas volvían con el híbrido.

White: ¡Cómete esto!

Gritaba el unicornio, disparando con sus Plasma Bullet contra el híbrido. Anubias creó una barrera con una de sus anillas, para luego lanzarla de nuevo contra el unicornio. White Shield tuvo que esquivarlo rápido para esquivarlo, mientras dicha anilla que había pasado de largo, partió en dos una roca que había por medio.

Maya y Shaona aprovecharon que solo tenía una anilla para atacarlo.

Maya: ¡Ya eres nuestro!

Shaona: ¡A ver que haces ahora con una sola anilla!

Gritaban ambas gatas, donde Shaona disparaba sus pistolas contra el híbrido donde éste trataba de esquivar los disparos, mientras Maya lo atacaba con sus katanas, obligando a Anubias a protegerse con su único anillo que le quedaba.

Maya: ¡Toma esto!

Maya atacaba una y otra vez con sus katanas, mientras Anubias seguía bloqueando ataques con su anillo, a la vez que sonreía perversamente. Shaona esperaba un blanco claro para disparar, hasta que White Shield ahí trató de avisarla.

White: ¡Shaona! ¡A tu espalda!

Shaona: ¿Qué?

Shaona miró para atrás y ahí vio la anilla que antes había lanzado antes Anubias, viniendo de una dirección distinta a la que fue lanzada originalmente. Shaona se echó a un lado, pero aun así la anilla la hizo un corte importante encima de su hombro donde la gata se quejó de dolor.

Maya: ¡Shaona!

Maya se alarmó de ver a su esposa herida, mientras Anubias con una sonrisa perversa, lanzó desde sus ojos un rayo que mandó a volar a la gata, justo en dirección hacia la anilla que iba volviendo. Dicha anilla amenazaba con partir en dos a la gata, si no hubiese sido atrapada por White Shield que se desplazaba a gran velocidad y la apartó de la trayectoria de la anilla donde acabó siendo recuperada por Anubias.

White Shield con Maya consigo, se detuvo la lado de Shaona donde la gata se sujetaba el hombro herido donde esta sangraba.

Maya: ¡Shaona! ¿Estás bien, querida?

Preguntaba Maya, estando ésta preocupada por Shaona. Ahí Shaona la respondió sonriendo como pudo.

Shaona: Sí, mi fierecilla. Solo fue un leve corte. Je, je, je.

White Shield empleando magia curativa, curó las heridas de Shaona, donde ahí dejó de sangrar.

Shaona: Vaya. Gracias, White Shield. Se agradece.

White: No hay de que.

Respondió sonriente el unicornio, pero la calma no duró mucho cuando Anubias lanzó sus anillas de nuevo contra el grupo donde tuvieron que apartarse. Las anillas volvieron a garras de Anubias.

Anubias: Je, je, je. No importa si os podéis curar o no. Os mataré a todos.

Maya: Inténtalo, bicho horrendo.

Le respondió la gata de forma retadora, empuñando sus katanas mientras el resto del grupo se preparaba para combatir. Anubias sonrió perversamente a la vez que sus anillas empezaban a brillar de forma extraña. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el grupo.

Shaona: ¿Qué está haciendo?

White: No lo sé, pero mejor estar atentos.

Maya: Yo estoy preparada para lo que sea.

Anubias finalmente lanzó los anillos filados contra el grupo.

Maya: ¡Ja! Otra vez lanzando los anillos. Una vez que les pillas el truco, ya no son tan difíciles de evitar.

Decía confiada la gata, hasta que en ese momento los dos anillos brillaron más fuerte y en unos instantes, se convirtieron en cientos de anillos afilados para sorpresa del grupo.

El grupo trataron de esquivar las cuchillas, pero eran tantas y a tanta velocidad, donde éstos sufrieron algunos cortes en sus cuerpos. Lo peor es que las anillas volvían por donde habían venido, sufriendo el grupo una nueva tanta de cortes. El resultado habría sido peor sí el grupo no se hubiera estado moviendo, ya que probablemente habrían sido cortados por la mitad o perdiendo alguna extremidades.

Los anillos fantasmas desaparecieron, quedando con los dos anillos originales donde Anubias atrapó dichas anillas con sus garras y el híbrido riéndose perversamente, comentó.

Anubias: Je, je, je. Esto sin duda no os lo esperabais ninguno de vosotros.

Comentaba el híbrido, mientras White Shield, Maya y Shaona tenían sus cuerpos llenos de cortes, donde en el caso de Maya y Shaona, las dos gatas sangraban en sus heridas.

Medic junto con Araam y Ayi, se enfrentaban a Rat Plagg.

Medic: ¡Toma esto!

Medic lanzó los kunais de sus dos armas contra el híbrido. Rat Plagg ahí pegó un salto para esquivar ambos kunais y manteniéndose en el aire con sus alas, lanzó una baba corrosiva contra la ninja médico tratando de darla y derretirla así. Medic empleó las habilidades del Segador Relámpago, para desplazarse al instante donde clavó el kunai antes y así salvarse del ataque.

Rat Plagg: ¿Cómo?

Medic: No te será tan fácil acabar conmigo.

Araam: En cambio nosotros si acabaremos contigo.

Decía el minotauro, empezando a disparar su ametralladora pesada contra el híbrido. Rat Plagg esquivaba los disparos que efectuaba el minotauro.

Ayi: ¡Toma esto!

Gritaba Ayi saltando hacia el híbrido con sus katanas en alto y tratando de golpear al híbrido con ellas. Rat Plagg esquivo el ataque y lanzó su garra con intención de golpear a Ayi. El conejo empleó sus katanas entrecruzadas para protegerse, pero en el momento que la garra del híbrido golpeó las katanas, éstas empezaron a derretirse para sorpresa del conejo.

Ayi: ¿Qué rayos...?

El conejo soltó sus katanas ya casi derretidas por completo. El híbrido riéndose perversamente, le dijo al conejo.

Rat Plagg: Ja, ja, ja. Estupido conejo. Todo aquello al que golpeo, acaba derritiéndose hasta no quedar nada.

Se burlaba el híbrido, hasta que su risa fue interrumpida por Araam donde empleando su ametralladora a modo de cachiporra, golpeó al híbrido con tanta fuerza que lo estampó contra una lata azezina destruida.

Araam: Ya lo hemos visto, bocazas. Que lo tuyo es descomponer todo lo que golpeas.

Medic: Pero no es lo mismo si eres tú el golpeado.

Decía el minotauro y la ninja médico, mientras Rat Plagg saliendo de los escombros todo furioso, miró al grupo y les gritó a éstos.

Rat Plagg: ¡Malditos! ¡Ahora sí que os haré sufrir a todos mi gran poder de putrefacción!

Gritaba furioso el híbrido, ahora bajando al suelo y golpeando con su garra en ella. De su garra surgía una misteriosa energía verde.

El grupo no sabía que planeaba, hasta que en ese momento notaron algo en sus pies.

Ayi: ¡Apartaos!

Avisaba el conejo y éstos se apartaron, para así evitar un chorro de baba verde que emergía hasta el cielo. Algunas gotas caían sobre las armaduras de éstos, haciendo que quemaran ligeramente.

Medic: Cuidado. Por lo visto es corrosivo.

Araam: Ya me he percatado.

Comentaba el minotauro. El ataque no se detuvo ahí y más chorros de baba verde surgía del suelo, obligando al grupo a moverse rápido y evitar entrar en contacto con ella.

Rat Plagg: Je, je, je. Es cuestión de tiempo que os acierte y así derretiros a todos.

Se jactaba el híbrido, sin dejar de lanzar sus chorros de baba verde contra el grupo. Ahí Araam le dijo al híbrido.

Araam: Quizás, pero esa técnica te obliga a estarte quieto ¡Come plomo!

Gritaba el minotauro disparando una gran salva de disparos contra el híbrido, donde ahí Rat Plagg sonrió maliciosamente y antes de que los disparos llegasen a él, surgió del suelo otro chorro de baba verde que detuvo los disparos.

Araam: Maldición.

Rag Plagg: Je, je, je. Y ahora sentid el verdadero poder corrosivo.

Decía el híbrido donde justo alrededor del grupo, surgieron más chorros de baba que rodearon a los tres.

Ayi: ¿Y ahora qué hace?

Medic: Mucho me temo, que nada bueno.

Poco a poco algunas gotas iban cayendo cerca de su posición, obligando al grupo a retroceder.

Rat Plagg: Ja, ja, ja. Estáis perdidos. Pronto seréis derretidos por completo.

Se jactaba el híbrido. Medic mirando primero arriba y luego al híbrido, le respondió desafiante.

Medic: Olvidas que podemos saltar a gran altura.

Ayi: Es verdad.

Medic y Ayi saltaron a gran altura para sortear los chorros de baba corrosiva, pero en ese momento en la parte superior de las mismas, surgieron más chorros de baba en horizontal que cortaba la salida por arriba para sorpresa de Medic y Ayi.

Medic y Ayi no podían frenar el impulso e iban directos hacia la baba verde. Medic rápidamente agarró a Ayi y con el Segador Relámpago donde lanzó el kunai al suelo, fueron teletransportados de nuevo al suelo junto con Araam.

Araam: Chicos ¿Estáis bien?

Preguntaba el minotauro, estando éste preocupado por sus amigos. Éstos tras recuperarse del susto, le contestaron a Araam.

Ayi: Sí, colega. Fue más un susto que daño.

Medic: Ese híbrido no es tonto. Por lo visto ya tenía cubierto que trataríamos de escapar por arriba.

Comentaba Medic, observando ésta que ahora estaban rodeados por chorros de baba que cubría por alrededor y también por arriba, dando forma de jaula corrosiva. El híbridos riéndose perversamente, lo afirmó.

Rat Plagg: Así es ¿En serio creíais que no tendría en cuenta que trataríais de escapar por arriba? Je, je, je. Ahora no tenéis escapatoria y es cuestión de tiempo que mi baba corrosiva os derrita poco a poco hasta no quedar nada de vosotros.

Explicaba el híbrido donde efectivamente, de los chorros iban cayendo pequeñas gotas ácidas, donde era cuestión de tiempo que alcanzara al grupo y fuesen derretidos poco a poco.

Shadow Black, Phantom, Blue Star y Vasslik se mantenían a cubierto tras los restos de unos tanques tanto orcas como de la Jerarquía, observando como los orcos espaciales y la Jerarquía combatían entre sí.

Shadow: Bueno. Parece que tenemos algo de margen nosotros.

Vasslik: Cuando dos enemigos comunes luchan entre sí, es mejor dejar que se destruyan entre sí.

Blue Star: Algo que nos beneficia a nosotros.

Comentaba el grupo, hasta que Phantom vio algo y ahí de inmediato advirtió al grupo.

Phantom: ¡Cuidado!

Advertía el pony fantasma de la aproximación de la bestia orca que iba corriendo como un loco en donde estaba el grupo, apartando a golpes o aplastando a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino sin importar si era aliado o no. El grupo al verlo, salieron corriendo de allí para evitar ser aplastados por la enorme bestia, donde de un golpe mandó a volar los restos de vehículos donde cayeron muy lejos. La bestia sin aminorar la marcha lo más mínimo, seguía corriendo destrozando todo cuanto encontraba, a la vez que disparaba sus cañones por todos lados.

Vasslik: Madre mía. Menuda locomotora.

Comentaba el águila al ver a la enorme bestia orca correr de esa manera. En ese momento, un disparo de plasma pasó rozando cerca de ellos y ahí vieron a nada menos que a Orlok.

Phantom: ¡Orlok!

Shadow: Otra vez ese pesado.

Comentaban ambos sementales, poniéndose éstos en guardia como el resto, mientras Orlok mirando a éstos, les dijo.

Orlok: Habéis causado muchos problemas a la Jerarquía. Ha llegado la hora de eliminaros.

Decía Orlok apuntando con su brazo y cañón de hombro al grupo, mientras estos últimos se ponían en guardia con sus armas especiales para enfrentarse a él.

Vasslik: ¡Inténtalo, engendro mecánico!

Blue Star: No creas que nos asustas.

Decían desafiantes éstos, hasta que escucharon temblar la tierra de nuevo y ahí vieron como por detrás de ellos venía la bestia orca de nuevo.

Shadow: ¡Cuidado!

Blue Star empleó su magia para teletransportar al grupo y así quitarse del camino de la bestia asediadora orca. Orlok veía a la bestia como iba directo hacia él.

Orlok: Esta vez no.

Orlok alzó sus brazos justo para recibir la acometida de la bestia. La enorme máquina era arrastrada por el suelo, mientras con sus brazos sujetaba la cabeza de la bestia tratando de frenarla. Finalmente Orlok logró frenar a la bestia, al mismo tiempo que con su cañón de hombro le disparó directamente a los ojos de la bestia, haciendo rugir de dolor a ésta.

Orlok: Ya me cansé de ti.

Decía Orlok donde empleando una enorme fuerza, derribó a la bestia por un lado y haciendo temblar el suelo por ello. El grupo miraba impresionado la hazaña que había hecho Orlok con la bestia asediadora.

Phantom: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Vasslik: Ese tipo acaba de lograr derribar a la bestia esa.

Comentaban éstos al resto del grupo.

Blue Star: Orlok sin duda será un oponente difícil. Por lo que habrá que emplearse a fondo.

Shadow: Tú lo has dicho, compañera.

El grupo se preparaba para combatir, mientras Orlok ahí disparó un potente rayo, donde Phantom convocando un enorme muro de hielo logró frenarlo, mientras Blue Star con la Alabarda Trueno, la lanzó un rayo que impactó en Orlok donde una potente descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Phantom: ¡Ventisca de Tigre!

Phantom usando las Garras del Cero Absoluto, lanzó una ventisca que adoptó forma de tigre de hielo, donde golpeó con fuerza a Orlok y quedando encerrado en un bloque de hielo.

Parecía que habían logrado detener a Orlok, hasta que el hielo se resquebrajó y se liberó la gran máquina.

Shadow voló a toda velocidad gracias a las Alas de la Ascensión y empleando las Time Shadow, atacó por todos lados a toda velocidad golpeando con sus armas contra el cuerpo del robot, logrando hacerle algunos cortes. Orlok cargando de energía su arma de brazo, golpeó el suelo creando así una onda expansiva que obligó a Shadow a retroceder.

Vasslik: Esa cosa nos va a dar que hacer.

Comentaba el águila, observando lo fuerte que era Orlok.

Orlok: Basta de juegos. Hora de destruiros.

Decía la gran máquina a punto de atacar, hasta que la bestia asediadora orca recobró el sentido y con su cola golpeó a Orlok que lo mandó a volar a gran distancia. Luego la bestia centró su atención en el grupo.

Blue Star: Oh, oh...Me parece que ahora se va a centrar en nosotros.

Comentaba con temor la paladín al ver que la bestia centraba ahora su atención en ellos. La bestia rugió y cargó contra el grupo.

Shadow: ¡Preparaos, que viene!

El grupo se preparaba para enfrentarse a la bestia asediadora orca.

La batalla entre la Jerarquía y los orcos continuaba. Por todo el lugar había ya centenares de muertos de ambos bandos como vehículos destruidos. Incluso había un caminante de ensamblaje que los orcos lograron destruir, aunque para ello tuvieron que emplear a algunos orcos con cohetes y naves que en plan kamizake, se estrellaron contra los puntos vulnerables de la máquina y destruirla. Aunque tal operación se llevó por delante a muchos orcos. Pese a las perdidas, los orcos no parecían importarles otra cosa más que luchar contra sus enemigos y causar una verdadera masacre.

Una lata azezina destruida estaba tirado por el suelo, hasta que un objeto impactó en ella. Aquel objeto era nada menos que el kaudillo que había sido lanzado a gran distancia. Luego apareció Mikki siendo ella la responsable de haber mandado a volar al orco.

Mikki: Bien, bicho feo ¿Te rindes ya o prefieres que te siga pateando el trasero?

Le decía la guerrera de luz estando ésta cruzada de brazos. El orco saliendo de los restos de la máquina, primero rugió de furia y ahí la contestó.

Kaudillo: ¡Arrrgth! ¡Maldita chikilla! ¡Nadie ez máz fuerte y duro ke yo! ¡Te pienzo aplaztar bajo mi bota!

Amenazaba el kaudillo a Mikki, donde la guerrera angelical no parecía siquiera afectarla la amenaza lo más mínimo.

Mikki: Como si una estúpida bestia como tú pudiera hacer algo contra mí.

Le decía en plan burla la guerrera de luz, haciendo enfurecer al kaudillo por el comentario. Ajeno a todo eso, Arek el absoluto observaba al orco con interés.

Arek: Ese orco no es más que una bestia estúpida, pero podría serme útil para eliminar a la patrulla.

Los ojos de Arek se iluminaron intensamente. En ese momento el kaudillo sintió algo y acto seguido fue rodeado por una aura oscura, al mismo tiempo que su piel se oscurecía y sus ojos de volvían negros.

 **Buscar en Youtube y poner "Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Miira's Death Theme Extended (10 Minutes)" y escucharlo a partir de aquí.**

El orco ahí lanzó su grito de guerra a un volumen y tono mucho más aterrador que las veces anteriores. Mikki retrocedió al ver al orco aumentaba su poder.

Mikki: ¿Arek le ha dado parte de su poder a esa cosa?

Preguntaba Mikki al ver que el orco era ahora más fuerte que antes. Ahí el kaudillo centrando su atención en Mikki, la apuntó con su arma y ahí disparó un poderoso láser negro de gran envergadura. Mikki viendo el ataque, hizo emerger su garra y ahí creó un portal donde lo usó para escapar del ataque.

Por otro portal surgía Mikki a salvo y a gran altura del suelo, pero al instante el kaudillo se desplazó justo donde estaba ella detrás suya. Ahí el kaudillo la golpeó brutalmente con sus garras por la espalda de Mikki haciendo gritar de dolor a ésta y mandarla duramente contra el suelo.

El kaudillo con su garra extendida, bajó en picado hacia la posición de Mikki. La guerrera de luz al ver eso, creó otro portal justo delante de ella, donde el orco se metió de lleno en ella. Ahí Mikki creó otro portal justo enfrente de un caminante de producción que iba persiguiendo a varios orcos, donde los iba exterminando con sus cañones de plasma. El kaudillo surgió de dicho portal donde se chocó contra dicha máquina quedando estampado en ella. El orco furioso con un golpe de su garra, logró cortar una de las patas de la enorme máquina, haciendo que ésta tuviera problemas para caminar y cayera al suelo de lado. Luego de eso el kaudillo pegó un salto tremendo en el aire y una vez en el punto más alto, disparó otra vez desde su brazo armado un potente láser contra el caminante, haciendo que estallara en pedazos. Los orcos que eran antes perseguidos por el caminante, gritaron de furia y de alabanzas ante la hazaña de su kaudillo.

Mikki veía impresionado como el jefe orco destruyó con facilidad el caminante. El orco centró su atención en ella y cargó contra ésta con intención de atacarla, así hasta que una llamarada impactó en él, deteniendo parcialmente su marcha.

Mikki: ¡Red Heart!

Mikki se alegró de ver a su amiga Red Heart aparecer para ayudarla.

Red Heart: ¿Estás bien, amiga?

Mikki: Por supuesto.

Ambas sonrieron, pero su momento fue interrumpido cuando el kaudillo rugió de furia y alzaba sus armas, más que dispuesto a usarlas contra ambas.

Red Heart: Ese orco parece dispuesto a todo.

Mikki: Sí. Puede que haya que subir de nivel.

Decía esto la chica, sacando el anillo de Blue Shark. Red Heart al verlo, la preguntó.

Red Heart: ¿Vas a hacer eso?

Mikki: Por supuesto. Ahora es un buen momento para usarlo ¡Shark Shinigami Bestia!

 **Fin de la música.**

Una intensa luz rodeó a la guerrera de luz. Cuando la luz desapareció, Mikki tenía una aspecto diferente ahora.

A diferencia de otras formas bestiales. Mikki había adoptado más forma humanoide que bestia. Su cuerpo era de una humana. Cubierta por una armadura azul oscura que recordaba a un tiburón, con un casco en forma de cabeza de tiburón que la cubría la cabeza dejando solo libre el rostro, pero con un visor azul tapando sus ojos. Con unas cuchillas en brazos y piernas que recuerdan a aletas. Unos guantes con garras afiladas.

Mikki: Ahora si que estoy lista para dejar a este orco más verde de lo que ya está.

Bromeaba la chica mientras blandía la Stellar Blade en su forma dentada. El kaudillo viendo la nueva forma de la chica, rugió y cargó contra ella.

Mikki: Aquí te espero, feo orco.

Le decía de forma retadora la guerrera del mar, empuñando su espada y esperando al kaudillo. Finalmente el kaudillo cuando la tuvo a su alcance, trató de golpearla con su garra y Mikki la detuvo con una facilidad pasmosa con su espada.

Mikki: ¡Rayo Burbuja!

Gritó Mikki y de su espada surgió un potente rayo de burbujas que empujó al orco muy para atrás.

Mikki: ¡Ataque Tiburón Fantasma!

Gritó de nuevo Mikki, donde de ella surgieron varios tiburones hechos de agua donde por todas partes impactaban en el orco, causando fuertes daños en éste.

El kaudillo furioso, disparó un potente rayo contra Mikki, donde la guerrera del mar se preparó para contraatacar.

Mikki: ¡Rayo Acuático!

Mikki concentrando una esfera de agua en sus cascos, lanzó por ella un poderoso rayo azul que chocó contra el ataque del orco y poco a poco lo fue superando.

El kaudillo no pudo hacer otra cosa que recibir de lleno el ataque de Mikki, sufriendo por todo su cuerpo el poderoso ataque de la guerrera del mar.

Red Heart: Buen ataque, Mikki. Ese orco sin duda acaba de recibir lo suyo.

La felicitaba la dragona a Mikki, mientras la guerrera del mar sonrió ante el cumplido. El kaudillo lograba ponerse de pie, aunque su cuerpo ya presentaba heridas importantes como parte de su armadura rota. Aun así, el kaudillo tenía fuerzas para pelear.

Red Heart: Me parece que ese orco te está pidiendo más, Mikki.

Decía al dragona a Mikki, mientras la guerrera del mar asintiendo, la contestó.

Mikki: Pues sí quiere más, lo va a tener ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Tiburón!

 **Música Finisher**

Del cuerpo de Mikki iba surgiendo una luz mágica azul, donde poco a poco iba ascendiendo hasta adoptar la forma de un enorme tiburón hecho de energía mágica azul parecida al agua.

El kaudillo miraba al gran tiburón no con temor alguno, sino como un enemigo más con quien tener gresca.

Mikki: Lo siento, jefe orco. Mucho me temo que ha llegado la hora de abdicar. Has mordido más de lo que puedes masticar, pero este amigo gigante puede masticar todo lo que sea y aun le sobra sitio.

Bromeaba Mikki, mientras el orco ignorando eso, rugió una vez más de furia y deseos de batallar.

Mikki: ¡Adelante, tiburón! ¡Ataca!

Ordenaba Mikki al tiburón y este obedeciendo, fue avanzando hacia el jefe orco, al mismo tiempo que por alrededor del tiburón se iba formando un túnel de agua y con olas dentro en dirección al kaudillo que estaba dentro del túnel.

El tiburón avanzó hasta el kaudillo, dando un potente y mortal mordisco al orco, al mismo tiempo que lo atravesaba por completo junto con el agua.

El kaudillo rugía de dolor, mientras corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo. Así hasta estallar en pedazos.

Mikki: Ese orco es historia.

Red Heart: Ese ataque te ha quedado genial, Mikki.

Mikki: Gracias, Red Heart.

Ambas amigas sonrieron, mientras chocaban de puños en señal de victoria.

Volviendo con White Shiled, Maya y Shaona. Los tres con algunas heridas en sus cuerpos, trataban de ponerse de pie, mientras Anubias sonriendo perversamente, les iba diciendo a éstos.

Anubias: El amo me recompensará con creces cuando acabe con vosotros.

Les decía el híbrido con una sonrisa perversa. White Shield y las gatas, le respondieron desafiantes.

White: No vas a acabar con nosotros tan fácilmente.

Maya: Eso es verdad.

Shaona: Aun no hemos dado todo.

Los tres lograron ponerse de pie. White Shield desactivando la meca armadura lobo donde adoptó su forma animal y ahí alzó la voz.

White: ¡Modo Ciber Guerrero!

El cuerpo del unicornio fue envuelto en luz que obligó al híbrido a taparse los ojos. Cuando la luz desapareció, White Shield tenía un aspecto diferente.

Ahora tenía una armadura celeste claro con detalles bancos y otros de color amarillo eléctrico. Un casco que le cubría por completo la cabeza, excepto la parte de los ojos donde había un visor para que pudiera ver.

Anubias: ¿Qué se supone que has hecho?

Preguntaba el híbrido, sorprendido por el nuevo aspecto del unicornio. Ahí White Shield respondió.

White: Es mi nueva forma suprema. Con la que acabaré contigo.

Maya: No te olvides de nosotras, White Shield.

Shaona: Sí. Nosotras también tenemos nuestras habilidades.

Decían ambas gatas queriendo unirse a la lucha y mirando la una a la otra, asintieron con la cabeza y finalmente alzaron la voz las dos.

Maya y Shaona: ¡Emergencia! ¡Modo SWAT!

Nada más decir eso, ambas gatas obtuvieron unas armaduras especiales tipo SWAT.

Maya: Ahora sí...

Decía Maya empuñando unas katanas de energía, más avanzadas de las que tenía antes.

Shaona: Estamos listas para pelear.

Completaba Shaona empuñando unas pistolas más poderosas de las que tenía antes.

Anubias estaba un tanto sorprendido por el nuevo aspecto del unicornio y las gatas. Aun así no se dejó intimidar y ahí respondió.

Anubias: ¡Me da igual que tengáis un nuevo aspecto, os reduciré a rodajas!

Decía el híbrido sacando sus dos anillas y lanzandolas de nuevo, convirtiéndose de nuevo en infinidad de anillas que iban hacia ellos.

White: Esta vez no, amigo.

De los brazos de White Shield, surgieron unas cuchillas láser y avanzó hacia delante donde con dichas cuchillas, desviaba las anillas que iban hacia él para sorpresa de Anubias.

Anubias: ¿Pero qué?

Maya: ¡No solo él!

Maya con reflejos y velocidad aumentadas, podía desviar también con sus katanas los ataques del híbrido.

Shaona con sus pistolas iba disparando con ellas, logrando detener o desviar cualquier anilla ilusión que fuese lanzada contra ella.

Shaona: Podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

Decía con burla la gata. Anubias recuperando sus anillas, les alzó la voz completamente furiosa a éstos.

Anubias: ¡Malditos! ¡Veamos si esto lográis evadirlo!

Anubias con su magia de híbrido, hizo crecer sus anillas a modo que las podía usar como armas de combate cercano. Se lanzó primero hacia Maya tratando de partirla en dos, pero White Shield se interpuso entrecruzando sus cuchillas de energía para bloquear el ataque del híbrido. Maya saltó por encima de White Shield para dar una fuerte patada al rostro del híbrido que lo hizo retroceder.

Shaona pegó un brinco enorme que pasó por encima del híbrido, a su vez disparando su pistola infinidad de balas que iban impactando de lleno en el cuerpo del híbrido, ocasionando en éste mucho dolor.

Anubias: ¡Ya basta! ¡Ahora sí que os voy a cortar en rodajas a todos!

Rugía furioso el híbrido, haciendo girar las anillas por alrededor suyo, formando así un tornado afilado.

Shaona: Cuidado. Parece que hace algo.

Maya: La cuestión es ¿El qué?

Ante la pregunta de Maya, un brute que con un fuerte golpe de garra, mandó a volar a un orco directo hacia el tornado. Dicho orco atravesó por completo dicho tornado y salir al otro lado, donde en apenas instantes, su cuerpo fue troceado en pequeños trozos.

White: Parece que ha creado un especie de tornado súper afilado.

Shaona: Aun así, no nos dejaremos intimidar por él.

Maya: Cierto, Shaona. A por él.

Shaona y White Shield dispararon sus armas tratando de dar a Anubias, pero el tornado desvió los disparos.

Anubias: Ja, ja, ja ¡Estupidos!

El tornado avanzó hacia el grupo, donde éstos tuvieron que apartarse para evitar el aire afilado creado por el tornado.

Shaona: Cuidado. Que como nos acierte con eso, nos afeita en seco.

Maya: Bien secos nos va a dejar como no encontremos la forma de detenerlo.

Comentaban ambas gatas. White Shield ahí dijo.

White: Se me ocurre una idea, aunque va a ser arriesgada.

Maya: ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, White Shield?

White: Una verdadera locura.

Decía el unicornio, mientras empuñaba éste sus cuchillas de energía. Ahí el tornado volvió hacia ellos.

Shaona: ¡Cuidado! ¡Que viene!

White: Bien. Vamos allá ¡Ahhhh!

El unicornio se envolvió en una burbuja y fue directo hacia el tornado.

Maya: ¡White Shield! ¿Qué haces?

Shaona: ¡Eso que haces es una locura!

Le llamaban ambas gatas, alarmadas ante lo que hacia el unicornio. White Shield con la barrera puesta, chocó contra el tornado, deteniendo el avance del tornado.

White: Debo pararlo.

Decía el unicornio, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener la barrera.

Anubias: Ja, ja, ja. Estupido. Así solo lograrás encontrar la muerte a mi casco.

Le decía con burla el híbrido, intensificando la fuerza del tornado para tratar de atravesar la barrera del unicornio y así despedazarlo. White Shield aumentaba la fuerza del escudo burbuja para impedir que Anubias avanzara. Maya y Shaona se unieron a él y entre las dos empujaban la burbuja para ayudar al unicornio a mantenerse en el sitio.

Maya: White Shield ¿Eres consciente de que esto que haces es una locura?

Le comentaba Maya. White Shield manteniendo la burbuja, la contestó con una media sonrisa.

White: Hay locuras que funcionan. Como el que planeo hacer ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba esto último el unicornio, intensificando su energía en su escudo como en las cuchillas de energía, donde ahí las puso entrecruzadas.

White: ¡Corte "X"!

Gritaba el unicornio, lanzando un tajo cruzado donde creó una gran "X" de energía que pasó por la burbuja sin dañarla y ahí golpear el tornado.

Anubias: ¿Pero qué demo...?

El tajo de energía fue tal que logró deshacer el tornado de Anubias y golpear a éste que fue llevado por la X de energía y caer al suelo a gran distancia.

Anuncias: Ahora si me hicieron enojar.

El híbrido tomo sus anillos y creando un poderoso tornado del cual lanzaba infinidad de anillas contra los tres, quienes intentaban éstos protegerse de los ataques, Maya usando su escudo de energía, protegía a su esposa y White Shield detrás de una gran roca.

Shaona: Tenemos que resistir un poco más.

Decía la gata.

Maya: Eso intento, amor.

Sin que se dieran cuenta el tornado continuaba, pero el híbrido se había escapado y con una de sus anillas la lanzó contra la pareja de gatas, la cual Shaona se dio cuenta de eso y empujó a su pareja para recibir ella todo el daño dejándole una gran herida en todo el torso.

Maya: ¡Gatita!

Exclamó Maya quien rápidamente fue ayudar a su mujer.

Anubias: No fue lo que esperaba, pero una peste menos es mejor que nada.

El híbrido hizo desaparecer el tornado y sus anillas regresaron a él, listas para dar el golpe final, pero White se interpuso forcejeando contra la híbrido.

Maya había retirado el chaleco destruido y la ropa mostrando una herida profunda y sangrante. La gata tomo en brazos a su esposa y la llevo lejos a un lugar seguro, escondida por debajo de un vehículo destruido y ahí la tumbó, a la vez que la dejaba con un drom portátil de sanación para que fuera curando a Shaona.

Maya: Vas a estar bien mi amor.

Shaona: Gracias, querida.

Ambas se dieron un tierno beso de despedida.

Maya con todo el corazón partido tomo su espada y retorno al campo donde se encontraba White Shield combatiendo.

White Shield con sus látigos, bloqueaba las anillas de Anubias.

Maya cargando su cañón de brazo el cual comenzaba adquirir un tono blanquecino brillante, sus ojos llorosos denotaban dolor por su amada. Caminando fervientemente, la gata avanzaba gran velocidad y al toparse con el híbrido, disparó su cañón en el cual impactó de lleno contra el híbrido.

Maya: Heriste a mí amada y mis futuros hijos, eso no se perdona, maldito desgraciado.

Hablo muy molesta la gata negra

Anubia: Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Pregunto el híbrido.

Maya: Exterminarte.

La gata comenzó a brillar y una nueva armadura tecnológica adquiría, la cual es de color dorado con toques plateados y una capa blanca con la insignia de los Caballeros Astrales que era una estrella con tres pares de alas y dos lanzas entrecruzadas, sus armas como su cañón de brazo adquiere un tono estelar y además de lanzar un aura azul espectral de su garra cibernética

Maya cargando su cañón de brazo el cual comenzaba adquirí un tono blanquecino brillante, sus ojos llorosos denotaban dolor por su amada. Caminando fervientemente, la gata avanzaba gran velocidad y al toparse con el híbrido, suelta su cañón el cual impacta completamente contra la híbrido

Maya: Heriste a mi amada y eso no se perdona, maldito desgraciado.

Anubias: Y eso qué.

Maya: Hoy terminaré con tu existencia.

Un brillo rodeo a la gata y su traje se transformaba en una armadura avanzada de color dorado con toques patinados, una capa blanca con capucha y de esta el símbolo de los Caballeros Astrales una estrella roja con seis pares de alas y tres lanzas de energía. Su brazo mecánico se tornaba de color azul celestial además que un aura azul espectral la rodeaba, su espada cambiaba y adquiría un brillo oscuro al igual que sus par de pistolas.

Maya: El amor es lo que tengo, el amor es un sentimiento universal y yo soy quien representa el amor. Caballero Astral del Amor.

IA: Buenas tardes, soy su asistente astral Aphy y estoy para servirle.

Se apareció la imagen holográfica de una leona antropomórfico.

Maya: Aphy, activa la modalidad de letalidad

Horus: Activando.

La armadura de Maya se tornó roja con líneas violetas el casco se cubrió con un visor negro del cual la gata la gestación de sus recursos.

Anubias: Si crees que esa tonta armadura te salvará, estás muy equivocado.

Maya no respondió y con una velocidad pasmosa que el híbrido no la notó. La gata con su Ninjago se encontraba detrás del oponente y le arremetió tres golpes consecutivos y un disparo cargado que la lanzó contra un árbol.

Maya: Cambiando al modo ejecución.

Horus: Activando.

La armadura de la gata volvió a cambiar ahora a negra con líneas rojas.

 **Astral Finish: Seek and Destroy**

Maya despareció y el ambiente se volvió oscuro, de las sombras atacaba la gata contra el híbrido donde recibía todos los golpes.

Anubias: ¡Muéstrate y enfrentarme como se debe!

Decía el híbrido lleno de cortes.

El espacio se ilumino y millones de espadas se incrustaron en la híbrido, se reveló Maya quien estaba apuntándole con su cañón y cargando, para luego disparar un láser el doble de tamaño de la gata, fulminando completamente al híbrido.

El terreno volvió a la normalidad y White Shield se acercó.

White: Maya, eres…

Maya: Sí, fui elegida para ser una Caballero Astral.

Volviendo con Medic, Ayi y Araam, los tres tenían problemas por las gotas ácidas que iban cayendo sobre ellos.

Rat Plagg: Je, je, je. Ahora seréis historia.

Decía el híbrido con una sonrisa perversa ante la inminente eliminación del grupo. Medic mirando desafiante al híbrido, le contestó.

Medic: No cuentes con ello. Yo pondré remedio a esto.

Medic se sacó la Sanetum y empleando su poder curativo, empleaba parte de su energía para curarse ella y al grupo.

Ayi: Ahora apenas noto las quemaduras.

Araam: Y yo.

Comentaban ambos. Rat Plagg no se esperaba eso por parte de la ninja médico. Aun así la dijo a ésta.

Rat Plagg: Solo retrasáis lo inevitable. No podéis salir de aquí sin tocar los chorros y dudo mucho que ese objeto dure eternamente.

Medic: Por eso vamos a salir ahora de aquí.

Dijo la ninja médico, cuyo comentario dejando confundido al híbrido. Ahí Medic deshaciendo la meca armadura donde el meca volvió a su forma animal, la ninja médico ahí alzó la voz.

Medic: ¡Modo Gran Ninja!

Medic fue cubierta por una luz cegadora. Cuando dicha luz desapareció, Medic tenía un aspecto diferente.

Ahora Medic enfundaba un traje ninja del mismo color que su pelaje, al mismo tiempo que una ligera armadura color amarillo claro.

Ayi: Nosotros no nos quedamos atrás.

Araam: Por supuesto, compañero.

Ayi y Araam: ¡Emergencia! ¡Modo SWAT!

Alzaron la voz el conejo y el minotauro, para luego ambos enfundar armaduras especiales diseñadas para ellos.

Rat Plagg: Unas armaduras nuevas, vaya cosa. Aun así seguís atrapados.

Medic: Por eso habrá que abrir una salida. Veamos lo que soy capaz de hacer en mi nueva forma Suprema.

Decía la ninja médico, sacando sus katanas que ahora se habían vuelto verdes con una pequeña capa de energía láser. Acto seguido, Medic lanzó tajos por todos lados, creando hojas de energía que fueron golpeando los chorros de baba verde, neutralizándolas por completo.

Rat Plagg: ¿Pero qué...?

Antes de que se recuperase de la sorpresa el híbrido, Araam con su arma potenciada, disparó una poderosa salva contra él. Rat Plagg tuvo que protegerse con una barrera de putrefacción para evitar sufrir daño, pero por detrás de él apareció Ayi donde con gran agilidad le pilló por sorpresa y le dio un tajo en la espalda haciendo rugir de dolor a éste.

Rat Plagg: ¡Maldito!

Rat Plagg intentó golpear al conejo con su cola de rata, pero Ayi la esquivó de un potente salto. Rat Plagg había perdido concentración en su barrera, haciendo que los disparos de Araam fueran a por él. El híbrido tuvo que alzar el vuelo para esquivar los disparos.

Medic: No te creas que vas a escapar tan fácilmente.

Decía Medic lanzando unos shuriken de energía verde que iban directos hacia el híbrido. Rat Plagg empleó sus garras para golpear dichos shuriken y derretirlos. Lo que no pudo evitar es que Medic a la velocidad del rayo, de un salto llegó hasta él y le dio un potente tajo que le cortó las alas al híbrido haciendo que cayera contra el suelo.

Rat Plagg cayó de pie al suelo mientras sus alas se regeneraran de nuevo. El híbrido estaba furioso, pero no tuvo tiempo de más cuando Medic y Ayi, ambos empleando una técnica de multiplicación para crear varias copias de ellos mismos, entre todos golpean al híbrido por todos lados, provocando muchos cortes como dolor al híbrido por los constantes ataques.

Cuando la lluvia de katanas terminó, Araam lanzó desde un lanzagranadas incorporada en su arma una granada de plasma explosiva, provocando una explosión que se llevó por delante al híbrido.

Rat Plagg cayó al suelo adolorido y con heridas en su cuerpo. El híbrido se levantó y tras soltar un gran grito de furia, miró al grupo y les gritó a éstos.

Rat Plagg: ¡Ahhh..! ¡Malditos! ¡Esta me la vais a pagar!

Amenazaba el híbrido. Medic mirando al híbrido, le contestó.

Medic: Lo siento amigo, pero ahora mismo serás tú el que pague por tus fechorías ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran…

No termino de nombrar su ataque cuando el híbrido corrosivo le escupe en el rostro.

Ayi: Medic.

Medic: Estoy bien, solo debo quitarme está asquerosidad.

Araam: Solo somos tú y yo conejo.

Ayi: Ya dijiste, cuernos.

El conejo usando su velocidad para crear diferentes clones que atacaban al híbrido.

Ratt-plag: ¡Deja de moverte, condenada rata!

Ayi: ¡JA! Y lo dice el que sí es una rata de alcantarilla.

El conejo usando su escopeta recortada, cambio su munición por una especial para híbridos que dañaban su ADN.

Ayi: Haber si esto te agrada esto, pedazo de rata hedionda.

Disparaba una gran cantidad de aquella munición especial la cual dañaba al híbrido desde su base genética. El híbrido se alejó a esconderse.

Araam usando su rastreador no lograba localizarlo.

Araam: Creo que escapó el condenado.

Ayi: Estoy harto de todo esto. Solo quiero terminar con todo y largarme de aquí.

Igual como le pasó a Maya, Ayi comenzó a brillar y adquiría una nueva armadura tecnológica de color azul noche con detalles blancos, en su pecho la insignia de los caballeros Astrales la estrella con tres pares de alas y tres lanzas cruzadas. Su escopeta se transformaba en un rifle semiautomático y además que sus espadas se volvían de energía pura de color blanco.

IA: Soy su asistente astral Amelia.

Apareció a su lado una coneja holográfica con el nombre de su ex.

Ayi: Tenía que llamarse así

Hablo molesto el conejo.

Amelia: ¿Algún problema?

Ayi: No, despliega los rastreadores.

Amelia: Desplegando.

De la armadura se desprendieron tres pequeños drones que inspeccionan todo el perímetro con su luz, mientras una pantalla holográfica mostraba la ubicación del híbrido.

Ayi: Ya te encontré, desgraciado.

El conejo rápidamente se acerca a su objeto y como su compañera, su armadura se volvió negra con detalles rojos.

Ayi: Modo de ejecución.

Uno de los drones revela la silueta del híbrido.

 **Astral Finish: Justis Assemblem.**

Ayi: Ahí estás.

Ayi sacó sus katanas y corriendo a gran velocidad, fue rodeando al híbrido a la vez que dejaba clones detrás de sí.

Rat Plagg: ¿Y ahora qué hace?

Ayi: Ahora verás.

Ayi a gran velocidad, éste y sus clones atacaron al híbrido por todas las direcciones, haciendo enorme daño a éste.

Rat Plagg: ¡Ahhh..! ¡Maldito! ¡Volveré!

Gritaba furioso el híbrido, donde ahí desapareció. Ayi guardó las armas, mientras Medic que se había librado del pringue, le felicitaba al conejo.

Medic: Buen trabajo, Ayi.

Ayi: Gracias. Y también a ti y tu genial armadura.

Sonreía Medic ante el cumplido del conejo.

Blue Star y los otros se preparaban para enfrentarse a la enorme bestia asediadora orco que iba corriendo hacia ellos.

Blue Star: Preparaos todos, que viene.

Phantom: Estoy listo.

Shadow: Yo también.

Vasslik: No sé si es buena idea decirle al cornudo, que la chica que se ligó por internet era yo en realidad.

El grupo se preparaba para luchar contra la bestia asediadora, hasta que en ese instante un poderoso rayo surgió del cielo cubriendo a la bestia por completo. La bestia rugió de dolor mientras su cuerpo era carbonizado y gran parte desintegrado. Finalmente la bestia cayó al suelo moribunda hasta que finalmente se quedó rígido.

Vasslik: ¿De dónde vino eso?

Preguntaba el águila al ver el inesperado disparo proveniente del cielo. Blue Star mirando al cielo, sonrió y ahí le contestó al águila.

Blue Star: Es la flota purificador.

Efectivamente, del cielo surgía la flota de naves purificadoras, compuesto por varios cruceros, portanaves y una nave nodriza. Todas las naves iban disparando salvas de disparos que iban eliminando a las tropas de las Jerarquía y la horda orca.

Durante la salva, Blue Star como los otros, recibieron una comunicación y por ella se escuchó la voz de Bit.

Bit: Espero que no hayamos llegado tarde.

Andros: Tardamos un poco, pero aquí estamos.

Decían el robot y el dragón. Mikki sonriendo, les respondió.

Mikki: Al contrario. Habéis llegado justo a tiempo.

La Jerarquía trataba de defenderse como podían con sus defensas, pero la mayoría de ellas eran eliminadas por los disparos de la flota. Incluso los caminantes eran alcanzados por las poderosas salvas de disparos de la flota, donde la mayoría de las enormes máquinas eran severamente dañadas o destruidas.

Los orcos tras la caída del kaudillo, salieron huyendo del lugar. Orlok que veía como la flota purificador estaba destruyendo tanto la base como las instalaciones de híbridos, dio por sentado que la base estaba ya perdida.

Orlok: Mucho me temo que esta base está perdida. Aunque ese bruto orco aun nos puede servir.

Orlok sacó unos woonbats y los lanzó al lugar donde había sido destruido el kaudillo. Luego tras formarse una nube de oscuridad, surgió un kaudillo gigante donde ahí lanzó un enorme rugido.

Kaudillo: ¡Groaaar! ¡Voy a aplaztar a todoz!

Rugía furioso el kaudillo. Mikki y los otros veían como el orco se había convertido en un gigante.

Mikki: ¡Red Heart! ¡Modo robot!

White: ¡Mega Base!

Red Heart adoptó su forma de dragona robot donde se subió Mikki a los mandos y adoptó su forma guerrera. White Shield y Medic se subieron a sus mecas donde lo cambiaron a su forma súper Meca. Blue Star y los otros se subieron a Mega Base en cuanto apareció y adoptaron su forma robot.

Todos los mecas estaban listos para combatir al jefe orco.

Kaudillo: ¡Oz voy a deztruir a todoz!

Decía el kaudillo, disparando su arma contra el grupo.

Mikki: Que te crees tú eso.

Mikki sacando unas dagas y con ellas desvió los disparos.

White Shield y Medic desde sus mecas, avanzando a toda velocidad hacia el orco y dispararon sus armas contra él. El kaudillo furioso intentó golpearlos con su garra, pero éstos de un salto lo esquivaron. Mega Base ahí disparó una salva de disparos que impactaron contra el kaudillo, ocasionando daños a éste.

El kaudillo ya furioso, cargó contra Red Heart y Mega Base y con su garra los golpeó a ambos. Luego agarró a Red Heart de la cintura con su garra y la lanzó al aire con fuerza, para acto seguido disparó con su arma principal a la robot roja. Mikki rápidamente giró los mandos y empleando la habilidad de vuelo de Red Heart, esquivaron el rayo.

Mikki: ¿Estás bien, Red Heart?

Red Heart: Sí, amiga. Solo son daños menores.

Mikki: Aun así, ese orco nos puede dar problemas. Habrá que subir de nivel.

Blue Star: Aquí Blue Star. Estamos en eso de acuerdo.

Todos: ¡Modo Mega Base Fuego Carmesí!

Alzaron la voz todos. Red Heart se desprendió en piezas y se combinó con Mega Base como lo haría Golden Heart, solo que las piezas serían rojo carmesí. Dando a Mega Base la apariencia de una armadura color rojo carmesí.

Mikki: Bien, chicos. Hora de darle lo suyo a ese orco.

Ayi: ¡Sí! A hacerle una cara nueva a ese orco tan feo.

El orko rugió de nuevo y cargó contra Mega Base, donde ahí intentó golpearlo con su garra, pero el robot lo detuvo con su mano y con la otra le dio un fuerte puñetazo al rostro que lo hizo retroceder.

Shadow: ¡Artillería de Fuego!

Mega Base disparó desde sus cañones, esferas explosivas color fuego carmesí que explotaban al chocar contra el kaudillo.

Phantom: ¡Lanza Rubí!

Mega Base formó una lanza de energía color rubí y la lanzó contra el kaudillo, donde el arma le atravesó ocasionando fuertes daños al orco.

Mikki: Hora de terminar con esto.

Todos: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Arco de Fuego Carmesí!

 **Música Finisher**

Un enorme arco color rubí de la mitad del tamaño de Mega Base, se materializaba delante de él. Mega Base cogió dicho arco.

Kaudillo: ¡Zoy el máz grande y el máz duro! ¡Nadie puede derrotarme!

Rugía furioso el orco, mientras cargaba contra el grupo dispuesto a despedazarlos con sus armas. Ahí Mega Base formaba con el arco, una gran flecha de fuego rojo carmesí.

Todos: ¡La Patrulla Harmony nunca se rinde!

Alzaron la voz todos y finalmente Mega Base disparó la flecha en dirección al kaudillo.

El kaudillo no pudo hacer otra cosa, que recibir de lleno la flecha que lo atravesó por completo.

Kaudillo: Kreo...Ke hoy no ez mi día...

Decía el kaudillo, para luego caer al suelo y estallar en pedazos.

Bit: ¡Tarjeta de captura!

Decía el robot y una tarjeta de captura surgió de Mega Base, capturando al jefe orco.

Mikki: Patrulla. Esto es una Mega Victoria.

Celebraba la patrulla y el grupo Alquimia al derrotar al jefe orco.

Finalmente la base con las instalaciones para híbridos fue destruida. La Jerarquía no tuvo más remedio que huir cuando las cosas se complicaron sobremanera.

Mientras tanto. Desde la Mega Base, la Patrulla Harmony y el Grupo Alquimia, veían desde unas pantallas del puente como los orcos supervivientes estaban luchando entre sí en la basta selva del planeta, ocasionando grandes explosiones enormemente visibles como ruidosas.

Phantom: Se están peleando unos con otros.

Shadow: ¿Por qué están luchando a muerte esos orcos?

Preguntaba éstos al ver la actitud violenta de los orcos que se peleaban a muerte unos con otros en el planeta. Ahí Andros contestó.

Andros: Cuando un kaudillo muere (o en este caso es capturado y llevado bien lejos), normalmente el segundo al mando suele ocupar su lugar, aunque siempre pueden surgir desacuerdos donde acaban en luchas a muerte...Bastante a menudo esto último.

Explicaba el dragón, mientras el grupo asentía. White Shield ya algo más relajado, comentó.

White: Bueno. Al menos hemos acabado aquí.

Ayi: Se puede decir que fue entretenido esta misión.

Araam: Tú lo has dicho, colega.

Ayi y Araam chocaron de manos. El grupo por fin podían descansar, hasta que en ese momento surgió una luz y por ella apareció nada menos que Dimentio.

Todos: ¡Dimentio!

Exclamaron todos al ver al errante aparecer ante ellos.

Dimentio: Hola a todos ¿Qué tal el día?

Saludaba el errante como si nada. Luego mirando a Mikki, de forma amigable la dijo a ésta.

Dimentio: Hola, Mikki ¿Cómo estás, encanto?

Mikki: Estupendamente. Me alegro de verle de nuevo, maestro.

Dimentio: Igualmente, Mikki.

Comentaban ambos, alegrándose de ver al otro. Ahí Medic preguntó

Medic: ¿Cómo es que aparece por aquí, Dimentio?

Dimentio: Muy simple. Quería ver como os iba a todos y en especial a mi alumna favorita.

Respondió el errante mientras con una garra se hurgaba de una oreja. Ahí Maya preguntó.

Maya: Esto, jefe ¿Y por qué no estuvo presente en la batalla contra la Jerarquía cuando atacaron el planeta Kalkarus?

Ante la pregunta, Dimentio puso expresión de sorpresa y sin querer sacó de la oreja de golpe, una esfera de energía explosiva que se dirigía a la pared. Mikki por puro reflejo, creó un portal con su garra que absorbió la esfera y creó otra en un lugar aleatorio que ni ella misma sabía donde iría a parar.

En una de las calles del planeta Kalkarus, se formó el segundo portal y de ella surgió la esfera explosiva que destruyó un elegante y moderno coche. El soldado de las otras veces salió corriendo y viendo con horror lo que quedaba del coche, gritó.

Soldado: ¡Tío! ¡Mi coche! ¿Por qué siempre me ocurre lo mismo?

Volviendo con el grupo, Dimentio un tanto nervioso, trató de responder.

Dimentio: Bueno...La razón del que no puede venir es...

Todos: ¿Síiii...?

Preguntaban todos con curiosidad.

Lucia: Vamos, ser raro de energía. Hable.

Le animaba Lucia a Dimentio, donde el ser energía mirando feo a Lucia por el comentario, respondió.

Dimentio: ¡Más rara serás tú! ¿No te fastidia la dragona robot esta? Bueno...La razón es que antes de la Jerarquía atacara, yo estuve mirando un maratón de películas de terror que duraba tres días seguidos sin descanso (y sin ir al baño siquiera)...Y al final me quedé completamente dormido, ignorando todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

Decía con cierto corte el ser de energía mientras jugueteaba con sus garras. Nada más decir eso, todos los presentes cayeron al suelo al estilo anime.

Maya: Madre mía...Este Dimentio...

Ayi: Cómo siempre...Este tío va a su bola...

Mikki: Sí...A mí me hacía lo mismo algunas veces cuando lo esperaba a una hora que él quedaba, para luego no aparecer hasta muy tarde...

Comentaba el grupo ante la actitud de Dimentio.

 **Parte escrita por S.W.A.T. or Team Wild**

Después de haber terminado la misión de destruir la fábrica de híbridos, Mikki y su grupo estaban a punto de irse, Mikki les quiso dar un tour al grupo por las instalaciones de la Federación. Pasando algunas localizaciones típicas

Mikki: Aquí está la galería de tiro, para practicar con armas de fuego.

Se podía ver a varios agentes apuntándole a dianas de prácticas.

Medic: Se ve bueno para practicar el tiro con kunai.

Fire White: Creo que para sería mejor el circuito de tiro.

Medic: Voy a intentarlo.

Blue Star: ¿Y algo para poder picar con mi lanza?

Mikki: Creo que tú lo que buscas es la arena de duelo.

Dijo la yegua con una gota de sudor tipo anime y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Blue Star: Ganaste mi atención.

Comentó emocionada la paladín.

Mikki: Bueno, le comentaré al operador que ustedes van a estar aquí. Los demás seguidme, por favor.

Medic y Blue Star se quedaron para practicar en las instalaciones de la federación, mientras el resto continuaba.

La siguiente parte estaba llena de monitores y varios agentes supervisando las cámaras las cuales mostraban planetas enteros.

Fire White: Está es la estación de vigilancia, se encargan de vigilar los planetas con mayor índice de peligro.

Explicó el fénix.

Clonaron: Sin duda están atentos a los focos rojos.

Mikki: Este lugar está bajo a cargo de Nike.

Nike era una lechuza negra que tomaba una taza de café. Éste al verlos, les saluda con su ala libre.

Mikki: En la siguiente sala será algo más interesante.

La siguiente se podía ver a Anum E' Ram dándose de tortas contra cincuenta agentes, los cuales con un movimiento del errante, todos quedaron en el suelo adoloridos.

Fire White: Sí... esta sala es la de retos, usualmente hay algunos que quieren avanzar más rápido en los rangos y Dimentio diseño esto. Los retos van desde aguantar un ataque, serie de golpes o conectar un combo ya sea a Anum o Sha'Kahem, pero todos con casi el mismo resultado, salvo tres quienes lograron no solo aguantar una serie de golpes, sino hasta mantener el ritmo de pelea.

Lucia: Supongo que la alicornio entra en ese trío.

Fire White: Supones bien, amiga mecánica.

Mikki: Fue parte de mi entrenamiento y la verdad Anum E' Ram no es tan complicado cuando se limita, pero en su forma bestia es otro cuento.

Inesperadamente un cocodrilo se impactó contra el muro de vidrio, donde estaba el grupo. Anum quien estaba dentro saludo al grupo y ellos se lo devolvieron

Mikki: Ese es el resultado más común.

Fire White: Que te va a ser pupita.

Continuaron con el tour, cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar.

Voz: Milenium Star y patrulla Harmony se les solicita en el observatorio.

Mikki: Me pregunto qué es lo que querían.

Fire white: Supongo que nos felicitaran.

Medic: No estoy segura de eso, además, recuerda quienes son los altos mandos.

White: Eso espero. ¿Qué piensa, Maestro Clonarion?

Clonarion: Que algo no tan bueno ocurrirá

Al ingresar al observatorio, en el centro de éste se encontraba un pequeño lobo antropomórfico de pelaje negro y gris del cual parecía desprender polvo cósmico, con patrones de líneas de color violeta, sus ojos eran negros y solo dejaban ver un par de pequeños puntos azul zafiro, en sus garras delanteras sostenía un par de hachas tomahawk.

Blue Star: Cuidado, debe ser un enemigo.

Comentaba la paladín empuñando su arma.

Mikki: No es un enemigo, es mi hermanito ¿Verdad, Azure?

El mencionar su nombre, el pequeño lobo hace desaparecer sus armas y en un instante, se encontraba frente a la alicornio abrazándola.

Fire White: Si es el pequeño Azure, así que ya adquiriste tu transformación y mira que te luce estupenda.

Medic: Mikki ¿De dónde conoces a ese niño?

Pregunto la yegua ninja médico.

Mikki: Azure estuvo conmigo durante el tiempo que pase entrenando con Dimentio, de hecho, Azure es otro errante, pero antes de adquirir esta forma, era un espectro de energía pura blanca, pero en cierto momento cambian de forma y adquieren sus habilidades de clase.

Clonarion: Es asombroso, en todos mis años, jamás había visto una criatura de energía pura, si tan solo pudiéramos crear una copia de su personalidad, tendríamos una criatura tan única.

El pequeño lobo errante se separó de Mikki y mirándola a los ojos, pronuncio su primera palabra.

Azure: Nee-san.

Algo dentro de la alicornio se había roto y entre sus objetos que suele llevar en su cazadora, saco una foto donde esta ella con Mike comiendo helado, ésta lo quemo completamente.

Mientras tanto en el Infinity, Mike caminaba tranquilamente, cuando un dolor en el pecho lo asalto.

Volviendo con Mikki, quien abrazaba ahora al lobo de la alegría, ella sintió que alguien la llamaba, al voltear, todos se sorprendieron al ver de quién se trataba.

Mikki: ¡Dimentio!

Dimentio: Azure se alegra de verte.

Mikki se levantó para estar a la altura de su maestro, quien también lo abrazo.

Mikki: Maestro, he vuelto para que sepa de mis avances.

Dimentio: Je, je lo sé, te he visto combatir contra esos híbridos, de hecho, Azure tomo esa apariencia cuando combatiste contra Dynamir* y usaste tu shinigami bestia.

 ***Nota de referencia: Capitulo 25: Los Caballeros Dragón.**

Explico el zorro errante sobre la apariencia.

Mikki: ¿Eso es cierto, Azure?

Azure: Sí, verte combatir es muy alucinante.

La voz del pequeño era como la de un ángel.

Blue: Te tiene mucha estima este pequeñín, ¿Eh, Mikki?

Le decía la paladín, mirando al lobo errante, pero este último aparto la mirada.

Medic: ¡Oye! No seas grosero.

Le regaño la ninja médico, pero el lobo respondió con una seña ofensiva.

Medic: Vaya con el pequeño.

Decía la ninja médico cruzada de brazos, ante la actitud nada educada del pequeño lobo.

Fire white: No puedo esperar a ver las técnicas que tendrá el pequeño.

Azure: Te sorprenderás, Fire White, son geniales.

Sonreía el pequeño alegremente.

Dimentio: Mikki, acompáñame.

Mikki: Claro.

Ambos salieron del observatorio y daban un paseo por uno de los pasillos, del cual se podía ver el espacio infinito.

Dimenti: Mikki, estuviste cinco años entrenando conmigo.

Mikki: Claro.

Dimentio: Te enseñe todos mis secretos, técnicas y bromas.

Mikki: Aun no supero la de los portales alineados, creando una caída libre infinita.

Dimentio: Un clásico, pero dejando eso de lado, estás lista para tu prueba final.

Mikki: ¿Prueba final?

Se limito a preguntar.

Dimentio: Sígueme.

Ambos caminaban hasta el final del pasillo, donde había dos soldados custodiando una entrada. Los soldados al abrirla, una intensa luz cegó a Mikki y al recuperarse, se encontraba en el centro de una arena de combate donde había una multitud de agentes de la federación y hasta arriba se encontraban su grupo como Mike, Darkwing, Lucia, Star, Magic y la reina Galaxandria observándola.

Mikki: Dimentio ¿Qué se supone qué es esto?

Dimentio: No fui especifico, es tu prueba, un combate contra mí y esta vez usare todo mi poder.

Dimentio comenzó a despojarse de todas sus ropas, comenzando con la máscara la cual liberaba una gran cantidad de energía, luego con su traje de arlequín que le reprimía su movilidad, sus garras se volvieron gigantes y su cola se dividió en cinco y por último se despojó de su traje negro que le daba ese característico misticismo, dejando ver su verdadera forma la de un zorro con un pelaje del cual se podía observar la noche cósmica y de sus patas eran negras, desprendía aquel polvo cósmico como cualquier otro errante y sus ojos no eran rojos como aparentaban sino que eran una amalgama de colores combinados. Mikki sintió dejo de sentir la energía de Dimentio como si esta no existiera y un terror la apodero.

 ***Inserte Knight Artorias - Dark Souls Music**

Anum: Dimentio va en serio.

Galaxandria: Mikki tendrá que poner a prueba todo lo que aprendió a lo largo de su entrenamiento con él.

Magic: Hemos tenido algunos encuentros de práctica, pero su energía se encuentra en un plano superior, no puedo percibirla. Mikki, muéstranos tu fuerza.

Star: Mikki, te hemos visto crecer durante tu estadía en la academia, demuéstranos lo que has aprendido

Mike: Hermana, demuéstranos que tanto has mejorado desde que fuiste por primera vez a la academia.

Mikki miraba a su alrededor, todos ansiosos por el combate.

Dimentio: Quisimos hacerte sentir familiar, por eso recrearemos aquel combate durante en Inter escolar, pero esta vez será de verdad.

Lucia: Todos están aquí

Mikki: ¿Listo, Fire White, Red Heart?

Fire White: Siempre listo, nena.

Red: Cuando tú quieras, amiga.

Los tres: ¡Dragón Shinigami Bestia!

Gritaron el trío y Mikki mediante su fusión fénix, se transformaba en una majestuosa dragona blanca con crines doradas, de armadura blanca con detalles rubí, cubriendo su parte superior hasta los hombros que daban sensación de ser una ombliguera, mientras que la parte inferior tiene una forma de falda metálica, todo el conjunto realzaba su figura.

Dimentio: Mikki, esta es mi forma verdadera, sin juegos, sin chistes y sobre todo nada de dudas, ya que si no estás dispuesta a matarme, yo lo haré.

Comentaba el errante, mientras sus puños se encendía en fuego azul

Mikki: Bien.

Se limitó a decir la dragona.

 ***Dark Impetus - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Music Extended**

Dimentio de un momento a otro desapareció y Mikki lo rastreaba con su matra, el cual era inútil ante las técnicas del errante. Dimentio la atizo una patada alta que la levanto hasta el techo, el zorro con una velocidad abrumante, apareció también en el techo el cual tenía dos esferas de energía las cuales incrusta en el estómago de la dragona y haciéndolas explotar, causándola un intenso dolor. Este la mete en un portal que crea y Mikki sale del suelo muy herida.

Red Heart: Vamos, Mikki, podemos contra este sujeto.

Mikki: Sí.

Mikki se levantó nuevamente y salio dispara hacia donde se encontraba el zorro, pero éste ya le estaba tendiendo una trampa. Apenas logrando conectar un golpe, éste desaparece dejando a cambio una bomba celestial la cual explota en frente de de la dragona, Dimentio atrapa a Mikki y sujetándola de la cola, comienza dar vueltas sobre sí mismo y dispara nuevamente varias bombas celestiales las cuales Mikki reacciona rápidamente y se recupera en el aire usando sus alas, las esferas comienzan a seguir a la dragona la cual intentaba evadirlas y con una voltereta en el aire, las esferas pasaron de largo y entraron en un agujero que había creado ella para que salieran detrás del zorro, pero éstas igualmente explotan en el cuerpo de la chica, mientras Dimentio parecía no tomarse el combate muy enserio, Mikki ya presentaba daños severos.

Dimentio: Los he visto hacerlo mejor, demuéstrenme lo que tienen.

Los tres: Sí.

Mikki prefirió ir directamente al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, del cual Dimentio bloqueaba con facilidad y regresaba el contraataque. Mikki apenas podía bloquear algunos de sus golpes, Dimentio aprovecha y bloquea la garra izquierda, para luego ejecutar una llave sobre ésta, con un movimiento rápido de su cuerpo la disloca todo el brazo de Mikki, dejándosela incapacitado y creando un grito atroz de la dragona que apenas si podía soportar el dolor.

Mikki se levanta y con su otra garra aun sana, intentó golpear al zorro, del cual bloquea solo con su palma extendida, Mikki ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar, Dimentio la derriba e invoca su arma preparándose para la ejecución.

Mikki tenía poco tiempo, Dimentio estaba convencido en asesinarla y con un plan de emergencia, deshace su fusión y separándose los tres y rodeando al errante. Mikki se golpea el hombro contra la pared para recolocarselo, aunque eso le causaba más dolor. Dimentio creo dos clones de sí mismo para combatir, Fire White en su forma alicornio combatía contra Dimentio quien tenía un duro encuentro, igualmente Red Heart que no se lo ponía fácil el clon.

Mikki: Recuerda, Mikki, tu entrenamiento, todo lo que aprendiste, es hora de aplicarlo.

La yegua cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente, Dimentio levanto su arma y lanzo un tajo hacia el cuello de ella, sintiendo la energía cinética del arma, Mikki movió su casco y se apoyó en la hoja para dar una voltereta y dar una patada doble que fue recibida por Dimentio en todo el rostro, dejando caer su guadaña. Todo el público asombrado ante el movimiento de la yegua de cómo empezó casi perdiendo el encuentro, a darle un golpe directo y sin posibilidad de bloquearlo.

Dimentio deshizo los clones para enfocarse completamente en su aprendiz. Continuaron con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde ahora Mikki también bloqueaba los movimientos con ataques reflejos que chocaban con la misma intensidad que Dimentio, ambos casi igualados en poder, chocaban sus puños salvajemente.

Dimentio: Así me gusta.

Se limitó a decir el errante y de un momento a otro, éste dio un salto en el tiempo reapareciendo detrás de Mikki, pero la yegua había detectado el movimiento y lo bloquea con su casco derecho. Mikki contraataca con un gancho al estómago, pero Dimentio nuevamente hace el salto en el tiempo, reapareciendo en otro lugar.

Mikki usando su Jögan para leer el próximo salto y adelantarse, Dimentio salió y con su puño en alto, fue bloqueado por el casco izquierdo y con una vuelta en el aire, arremetió con el casco derecho un tremendo golpe en la espalda del errante del cual le hizo escupir saliva. Dimentio estaba emocionado y con su velocidad, arremetía infinidad de golpes, golpes los cuales eran bloqueados por Mikki con su técnica el puño del ermitaño, al bloquear el último, la yegua da una voltereta en el aire y estando de espalda el zorro, Mikki atiza su otra técnica la palma del gigante la cual la garra derecha estaba cargada con energía roja donde movió al errante hasta la pared de energía, pero en lugar de estrellarse contra ésta, es tragado por un agujero. Mikki volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando a su oponente diera su movimiento, su cuerpo almacenaba energía roja oscura, una docena de portales aparecieron del techo y una lluvia de bombas galácticas la forma avanzada de la bomba celestial, cayeron sobre Mikki, pero está usando nuevamente la palma de gigante, repelía cada una de las esferas con facilidad. Sin esperárselo, un pequeño portal salió debajo de Mikki, pero ella usando su habilidad, se aventajo y tomo a Dimentio quien lo saco del suelo para estamparlo contra este y él lo previene, creando otro del cual escapa.

Dimentio sale nuevamente y comienzan ambos una nueva tanda de golpes y bloqueos que comenzaron a crear pequeñas explosiones de energía. Magic parecía entender lo que hacía Mikki.

Magi: Mikki está usando el estilo de combate que le enseñe, el estilo Ragnarök.

Dimentio sabía muy bien el estilo de combate de Mikki, pero ésta con su garra, crea un pequeño portal del cual inserta su puño para salir debajo del mentó del Dimentio y darle un gancho directo.

Mikki: ¿Qué te parece eso?

Dimentio: Nada mal.

El combate comenzaba a calentar más y más, Mikki usando sus garras, atacaba físicamente mientras con su cuerno lanzaba rayos de energía, de las cuales, Dimentio esquivaba todas sin dificultad. Mikki comenzaba a variar sus técnicas, usando sus portales para atacar a su oponente. Dimentio aprovecha los portales de Mikki para tomar ventaja y crea portales dentro de los de Mikki, para hacer que ella misma se lastimara.

Mikki: Dejémonos de juegos ¡Arte Cósmico: Modo Sennin!

Mikki comenzó a brillar y su cuerpo cambiaba su pelaje se volvía blanco y brillante y adquiría con una armadura de Valkiria con un casco rubí con alas blancas, una pechera blanca con pelaje oscuro y una capa blanca, una falda blanca y un par de botas con pelaje negro, su rostro tenía pintura de guerra blanca.

Mikki: ¡Ven a mí al son de guerra, Alabarda del Alba!

Se materializó una Alabarda larga dorada con partes rojas, una hoja hecha de jade con el filo rojo.

Dimentio no dijo nada y con un movimiento de su garra izquierda, materializó su arma una guadaña oscura, el mango de esta era zigzagueante, la hoja tenía un ojo de dragón y el filo era dentado. El combate se ponía cada vez más intenso. Dimentio daba poderosos tajo cargados de energía cósmica y Mikki bloqueaba cada uno de estos con su arma errante.

 ***Inserte: Master, Tell Me The Truth - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Final Mix Music Extended**

Mikki: ¡Arte Marcial: Puños Gemelos Dragones!

Sus dos manos adquirieron un aura de tono violeta de los cuales parecían dos cabezas de dragones enfurecidos. Con una nueva velocidad casi imperceptible, Mikki realizaba su combo de 32 trigramas, 64 palmas de las cuales Dimentio esquivaba con la misma velocidad.

Mikki: ¡Arte Marcial: Patada cometa!

Ambas piernas de la chica adquirieron un aura azulada y como un comenta, miles de destellos pasaban rápidamente de las cuales, el errante bloqueaba sencillamente. Pero no llego a notar que una clon estaba a punto de atacarlo con un puño dragón, el cual dio de manera certera o eso pensó Mikki al ver como desaparecía su oponente, Mikki miraba rápidamente en todas direcciones, del suelo salió una lanza la cual la chica esquiva con facilidad, pero otra también se acercaba rápidamente, está la bloquea con su arma.

Mikki: ¡Fire White, fusión ahora!

Fire White: Claro.

El fénix voló rápidamente y se fusionó con Miki, la cual adquiría una forma humana y su arma tomaba un tono más rojizo, conservando algunas partes doradas y la hoja creció y se tiño de un blanco con punto rojos. Su armadura también había cambiado. Ahora era de un rojo otoñal con un degradado anaranjado rojizo, su falda también había adquirido esos colores.

Mikki: ¡Shinigami Sennin!

Dijo la mujer.

Mike: No conocía esa transformación.

Galaxandria: Dimentio le enseño los secretos de los sabios cósmicos, es normal que ella sepa más cosas de las que tú conozcas.

Le informo la exreina

Golden: Puedo notarlo y si mi memoria no me falla, la siguiente transformación requerirá a mi hermana y será muy poderosa.

Mikki y Dimentio tenían un bravo enfrentamiento. El errante usaba todo su arsenal de hechizos y técnicas al igual que Mikki.

Dimentio: Vamos por más ¡Arte Cósmico! ¡Cielo Astral!

El campo se llenó de una bruma celestial y Dimentio desapareció.

Mikki: Maestro, nunca aprendes ¿Verdad?

Sin mirar a su oponente, Mikki bloqueo el golpe de la guadaña con su alabarda, el errante desapareció y desde otro punto, volvió atacar. Mikki bloqueo nuevamente así consecutivamente.

Mike: ¡VAMOS, MIKKI!

Magic: ¡CREEMOS EN TI!

Mikki escuchaba las voces de sus amigos resonar dentro de ella.

Mikki: Despertare nuestra fuerza verdadera, Red Heart.

Red: Ya está, hermana.

Mikki: ¡Resurrección Dragón!

Volvió a transformarse nuevamente en un dragón, pero a diferencia del Dragón Shinigami Bestia, la dragona presentaba una serie de picos que bajaban por toda su espalda hasta la cola, de escamas rojas con una serie de runas blancas por todo el cuerpo, dos pares de alas grandes de las cuales se podía ver el cosmos, ojos dorados y además de su arma errante, portaba su armadura valquiria de color dorado.

Dimentio: Es hora que despierte de este sueño eterno.

Dimentio no se quedó atrás y una intensa luz blanca lo rodeo, dejando a todo espectador asombrado.

Galaxandria: ¡¿Usara el despertar?!

Comenta asombrada la reina.

Magic: ¿Qué es el despertar?

Pregunto curiosa.

Anum: El despertar es una técnica arraigada a nuestra historia, pero sobre todo las máscaras que usamos.

Explico brevemente el errante mientras tocaba su máscara que más bien era como un respirador de gas.

Galaxandria: Para un errante, la máscara es más que un simple objeto, es una representación del pasado y para Dimentio su máscara es una promesa de nuestra historia. No solo es un limitador de poder, es una promesa a no volver a caer en la locura.

Anum: Esta mascara es un castigo que llevare por mis pecados.

Sha'Kaehm: Esta mascara es un recordatorio de mi voluntad.

Decía el otro errante que tomaba su máscara, la cual era muy simple, blanca y con un par de agujeros para los ojos.

Anum: Azure aun es joven y su historia apenas comienza, esperemos que su despertar no sea doloroso.

Galaxandria: El Despertar es la técnica más poderosa que pueda ejercer un errante, una técnica cargada con los sentimientos más profundos del usuario

La luz se volvió oscuridad y al volver todo a la normalidad, Dimentio tenía la misma forma, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero sus ojos se veían vacíos y una sonrisa psicópata tatuada en su rostro. Con un chasquido de su garra, doce esferas de su técnica especial "Estrella Muerta", colapsaron entre creando un vórtice infinito dañando a Mikki de manera continua.

Dimentio: ¡Colapso Cósmico!

Se limitó a decir el errante.

Al terminar el ataque, algo había ocurrido, el cuerpo dragonico de Mikki se encontraba dentro de una burbuja.

Mikki: Bien pensado, Red Heart.

Red Heart: Gracias.

Dimentio se encontraba detrás de Mikki y con una esfera de energía en su garra a punto de disparar, es detenido por la cola de la dragona la cual hace soltar e impactando contra el muro de energía.

Fire White: (Mikki, si seguimos así, terminaremos muertos).

Le decía su compañero de manera telepática.

Mikki: Lo se, Fire, pero ya solo nos queda este recurso.

En las gradas Magic miraba como Mikki concentraba energía y de repente tres aros en sus brazos, piernas, cola y arma aparecían mientras un aura verde la cubría.

Magic: ¿Esa son energías Sei y Dou? Eso es demasiado peligroso.

Galaxiandria: Tranquila, conociendo a esos dos, debieron encontrar una solución.

Volviendo al combate.

Dimentio: El estilo Ryusui de Magic, lo e visto tantas veces que se me todos sus secretos.

Mikki: Puede que conozcas el de mi tía Magic, pero no el mío. Estilo RyuSenKo Errante.

Mikki con un contundente puñetazo, mando a volar a Dimentio quien aún usando su Ultra Instinto, fue mandado a estrellarse contra el muro. Eso no termino, con dos esferas de ambas energías fueron disparadas contra el cuerpo inerte del errante, mientras que los aros de su cuerpo generaban ondas paralizantes.

Dimentio respondió con su arma y Mikki bloqueo con la suya.

Magic: ¿Cómo logró dominar ambas energías sin tener ese esfuerzo extra?

Anum: Esa niña combinó nuestro estilo de combate con el tuyo. Nuestro estilo se basa en el flujo y control de las energías y tu estilo es técnica y poder. Creando un nuevo estilo.

Galaxandria: Además que puedo sentir que no solamente usa el Ultra Instinto, también el control de Prana.

Magic: ¿Prana?

Anum: El Prana es un proceso de creación de maná, usando la energía natural del ambiente, está puede ser procesada y transformada en maná.

Darkwing: Como los Destinianos, que tienen el control de del maná.

Galaxandria: Exactamente, el maná es más que una fuerza mágica, es una esencia del cosmos.

Mikki: Terminemos con esto de una vez. ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡God' Art: Estrella Ancestral de los Antiguos Emperadores!

 **Música Finisher**

Mikki se prendió en llamas y como un cometa se impactó contra Dimentio quien no logro esquivar a tiempo el golpe, la dragona lo levanta y con sus garras lo somete a un castigo brutal, con el cual levanta y transporta a otra dimensión donde con su Jogan crea varios clones y entre todos disparan un potente lanzallamas. Mikki lo vuelve a tomar y creando varios portales, se mete en cada uno que los transporta a diferentes dimensiones, aumentando aún más la velocidad para volverse una Nova y reapareciendo en la arena, impactan destruyéndola por completo.

El humo que se había formado mantenía el suspenso, pero al disiparse, se podía ver a un Dimentio sin rasguño alguno y a Mikki ya en su forma normal muy cansada.

Dimentio: En toda mi vida solo habido dos seres quienes me han dado tremendo combo, mi antiguo maestro Azure y Galaxandria. Milenium Star, el día de hoy, te declaró como una Sannin Cósmica y te entrego este don.

Mikki fue envuelta en un aura dorada, la cual curaba su cuerpo como el de sus aliados. Al terminar Mikki, tenía ahora algo diferente. Su crin era de energía como la de Celestia o Luna de color rojo con destellos dorados y un blanco que envolvía todo, sus ojos pasaron a ser como los de Dimentio, el izquierdo que poseía el Jōgan mantenía su iris, pero la esclerótica era una amalgama de colores y el derecho también, pero éste contenía dos círculos los cuales contenían tres tomos en ambos círculos.

Dimentio: Este poder a sido otorgado solo aquellos guerreros capaces de conocer los secretos del cosmos y tú, mi querida estudiante, ahora eres una igual. Dime ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora en adelante?

Mikki: Terminando esta misión junto con mis amigos. Luego finalmente me casaré con mi amado y vivir juntos, disfrutando de la vida.

Después de una ceremonia, Mikki había desaparecido brevemente y Azure se encontraba en el observatorio mirando el infinito.

Mikki: Azure.

Azure: Nee-san.

Mikki: Pequeño, tengo un regalo para ti.

Con su garras, le entrega un paquete pequeño, el lobito lo toma y abre la caja, la cual en su interior se encontraba una máscara de madera roja con detalles tribales.

Mikki: Como lo es Dimentio para Galaxandria, tú, Azure, eres mi hermano y siempre estaremos juntos aún si nos encontramos a años luz de otro, siempre estaremos juntos.

Ambos se abrazaron en señal de despedida.

Azure: Espero volverte a ver pronto.

Mikki: Yo también, mi pequeña estrella negra.

 **Fin de la parte escrita por S.W.A.T. or Team Wild**

Más tarde, en un lugar desconocido.

En medio de una misteriosa sala, aparecía Mike Bluer. También aparecieron Darkwing, Mikki, incluso Rebeca como varios miembros de la Patrulla Harmony. Incluso Selene y compañía aparecieron en dicho lugar.

Dark: ¿Es la hora, Mike?

Preguntaba la alicornio sombría a Mike. El alicornio celeste con tono serio, asintió y ahí respondió.

Mike: Así es. Ha llegado el momento...

Decía esto Mike, para luego mirar detrás suya y ahí dijo.

Mike: Ha llegado el momento de liberar tu mundo, Aether Light.

Decía Mike a alguien que estaba detrás de él. En ese momento apareció una yegua que era como Mike, pero en yegua. La yegua asintiendo, dijo.

Aether: Sí. Es hora de liberar mi mundo de la influencia de Natsumi Black

Decía con tono serio la nueva alicornio celeste.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	61. Recuerdos y Nostalgia 1º Parte

**Recuerdos y Nostalgia 1º Parte**

 **Advertencia: Alta probabilidad de fuertes ataques de nostalgia en los siguientes capítulos. En caso se sobredosis de severos ataques de nostalgia, se recomienda ir al médico más cercano.**

 **El autor de este fanfic declina cualquier responsabilidad por cualquier consecuencia que sufra el lector al leer este capítulo y los siguientes.**

Una escena de vídeo muestra a tropas celestes de la era de Absalon atacando una ciudad en medio de una zona helada, disparando sus armas como vehículos de combate sin cesar.

Voz: Conflicto...

Se oía una voz masculina y madura en el vídeo. Luego se mostraba el vídeo de cruceros de batalla celestes bombardeando una ciudad, destruyendo gran parte de ella. En una zona de otra ciudad en un río unido por un gran puente colgante, aparecían metchs de combate celestes disparando sus armas, al igual que tropas celestes destruyendo edificios y monumentos.

Voz: Cuando el mundo estaba a punto de sumirse en el caos y la anarquía a causa de un loco dictador que pretendía dominar el mundo entero.

El vídeo mostraba al cruel Absalon, antiguo emperador del Impero Celeste, riéndose como un loco mientras llamas lo rodeaban dándole un aspecto demoníaco.

Voz: Surgió la esperanza.

 **Nota: Inserta música de apertura de Overwatch**

El vídeo mostraba la imagen de nada menos que Mike Bluer como potro alicornio y su Patrulla Harmony como una bandera que representaba a Equestria.

Voz: Un grupo de valientes héroes se alzaron para acabar con aquella guerra y devolver la libertad a las naciones del mundo.

El vídeo mostraba a Mike Bluer y su patrulla luchando contra las tropas de Absalon y no solo ellos. Junto a Mike Bluer y su patrulla, estaban otros héroes de tierras lejanas que se unieron para acabar con la tiranía de Absalon. Enfrentándose a todos los malvados seguidores de Absalon y protegiendo a los inocentes.

Voz: Mike y su Patrulla Harmomy...

Decía la voz ahora mostrando a Mike Bluer y su patrulla mirando a cámara junto a otros héroes.

Voz: Mike Bluer y su patrulla fueron una inspiración para todo el mundo, que animaron a su gente a alzarse contra la tiranía de Absalon y devolver la paz al mundo...Soldados...Científicos...Ingenieros...Aventureros...Prodigios...

El vídeo mostraba de nuevo a Mike y su patrulla junto con todos los héroes que se unieron a su cruzada. Todos ellos luchando por la libertad del mundo.

Voz: Guardianes que garantizaron la paz mundial para todos nosotros y toda su generación.

El vídeo mostraba ahora a Mike Bluer y su patrulla, todos en fila mirando al horizonte mientras al fondo se veía el planeta que lucharon por proteger.

Voz: Gracias a su abnegada protección, el mundo se recuperó y el Imperio Celeste volvió a ser un reino de paz y prosperidad bajo el gobierno del emperador Mike Bluer, conocido por los celestes como Star Hope.

El vídeo mostraba a Mike Bluer sentado en el trono del Castillo Dorado del Imperio Celeste, empuñando el Centro Celestial y mirando a cámara con una sonrisa que inspiraba plena confianza.

Luego se mostraba la escena de una estatua representando a Mike Bluer, haciendo éste un saludo militar y empuñando lo que antiguamente se conocía como la Golden Tail.

Voz: Incluso hoy en día. Sus ideales de libertad e igualdad perduran entre la gente.

Finalmente el vídeo terminó, quedando una pantalla de televisión de gran pantalla en el interior de un museo dedicado a la Patrulla Harmony.

Rockaid: ¡Tío! ¡Eso ha sido una pasada total!

Exclamaba el joven Rockaid. En el museo estaban Mike Blue y su patrulla al completo. Con ellos estaban el grupo de los caballeros como las mane de su mundo. También estaban los destinianos Dawn y los otros junto con Holy Blade de su mundo.

Dawn: Vaya. Así que tenéis todo un museo dedicado a vosotros ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba el semental naranja al ver las diversas piezas de exposición, todas ellas relacionadas con la Patrulla Harmony. Hasta figuras de cera de ellos, naves, vehículos, armas o escenas de hechos importantes en la historia de la Patrulla Harmony. La patrulla alegremente contestaron.

Ocelot: Así es, colega. Somos más conocidos que las estrellas de cine esas.

Bromeaba el espadachín. Vulcan todo sonriente, iba comentando al grupo a la vez que se acercaba a una presunta figura de Eye Fox.

Vulcan: Sí. Hasta hay una figura de cera de Eye Fox y todo.

Comentaba el robot, señalando una figura de cera de Eye Fox, donde la arquera estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados y con expresión entre seria y enojada. Ahí el robot siguió hablando.

Vulcan: Hasta tiene su misma expresión de leña malhumorada de cuando se enfada por cualquier cosa. En serio. A nuestra compañera no la vendría mal relajarse un poco para ver si se la quita esa expresión de mala uva y de paso el mal carácter, porque creedme cuando os digo que tiene muy malas pulgas y se enfada por cualquier cosa. Anda que no es amargada la tía.

Hablaba el robot sin parar, a la vez burlándose de la actitud de su compañera Eye Fox. Así hasta que la figura de cera empezó a moverse, alzó su casco y ahí alzó la voz.

Fox: ¡Cállate, taguro!

Le dio un coscorrón a Vulcan en la cabeza, revelando que la figura de cera era en realidad Eye Fox.

Vulcan: ¡Au! Mi cabeza...

Se quejaba de dolor el robot, mientras los presentes se reían sin parar.

Ember: Ja, ja, ja. Ay, arquerita ciega. En parte es culpa tuya por ser tan amargada, igual que el pegaso amargado.

Bromeaba la unicornio plateada, haciendo que Ventus mirase feo a la yegua y la dijera molesta.

Ventus: ¡Yo no soy amargado! Al menos yo no soy gruñón como ella, donde al menos en eso os parecéis Eye Fox y tú.

Ember: ¡Oye! ¿Qué has dicho?

Ocelot: En cierto modo, Eye Fox tiene la actitud gruñona y amargada de Ember y Ventus. Ja, ja, ja.

Bromeaba de nuevo Ocelot, haciendo que Eyr Fox, Ventus y Ember le mirasen feo al vaquero.

Twilight: Es increíble que haya todo un museo dedicado a vosotros, chicos.

Comentaba Twilight, mirando con todo detalle los múltiples objetos que había en el museo. Ahí Ignos todo sonriente, comentó.

Ignos: Desde luego. Ojala hagan algo parecido a nosotros ¿Os imagináis a una figura de cera de mí?

Comentaba en parte divertido el unicornio azul, al imaginarse una figura de cera de sí mismo, conservado para la posteridad. Ahí hasta que Ventus rotando los ojos, dijo.

Ventus: Calla. Con la sola idea de que tu cara se conservaría para generaciones futuras, sería todo un horror. Sobre todo porque apenas soportamos la actual.

Ignos: ¡Vete a la porra, Ventus!

Le gritaba molesto el unicornio al pegaso rojo. El Holy Blade del grupo de los caballeros, comentaba.

Blade: Yo en cambio, ya me imagino una figura de mí, para que en generaciones futuras, conozcan lo grandioso, bueno y verdaderamente atractivo que fue Holy Blade. Je, je, je.

Se reía el alicornio blanco, hasta que ahí Rockaid dijo.

Rockaid: Mejor no. Ya es bastante horror verte la jeta casi todos los días, como ahora verte en un museo.

Blade: ¡Oye!

Se quejó el alicornio blanco, mientras el otro Holy Blade del grupo de los destinianos se reía, ganándose la atención del primero donde le miró feo a éste.

Blade: ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

Preguntaba enfadado el primer Blade, mientra el segundo Blade tratando de contener la risa, le contestaba.

Blade2: Je, je, je. De nada, de nada. Je, je, je

Insigth: Vaya. Que raro se me hace ver dos Holy Blade.

Comentaba el unicornio blanco al ver dos Holy Blade. Ahí hasta que Rarity dijo.

Rarity: Desde luego, dos Holy Blades. Que horror.

Zola: Tranquila, mis Rarity. No te pongas dramática.

Rarity: ¡No soy dramática!

Le contestó molesta la unicornio a la cebra. Ultimate mirando las estatuas de cera, en especial de los grupos femeninos, comentó.

Ultimate: Estas estatuas de Cera sin duda son enormemente realistas. No estaría mal una de una yegua súper buenota para adornar mi casa.

Comentaba el pegaso celeste, fijándose en los flancos de las figuras femeninas de cera, donde Ultimate casi babeaba al imaginarse la escena. Rainbow con tono sarcástico, comentó.

Rainbow: Estupendo. Como si no fuera ya suficiente con el pervertido de Holy Blade, ahora tenemos que aguantar a un pegaso pervertido.

Fluttershy: Es increíble que haya todo un museo dedicados a vosotros, amigos.

Comentaba la pegaso amarilla a la patrulla, mientras éstos la contestaban.

Red: Pues sí, Fluttershy. Eso es porque hemos salvado el mundo infinidad de ocasiones.

Camaleón: Somos unos auténticos héroes.

Completaba Camaleón, disfrazándose de súper héroe. Ahí Blue Sky comentó.

Sky: Y muy pronto tendremos que hacer espacio en este museo para otro evento histórico de gran importancia.

Comentaba el paladín, ganándose la atención de los presentes.

Vulcania: ¿A qué te refieres, Blue Sky?

Ante la pregunta, Blue Sky sonrió y finalmente respondió.

Sky: Al de que Onyx por fin se ha declarado a Darkwing.

Aquel comentario hizo reír enormemente al grupo, haciendo que Onyx estando ahí presente, se sonrojara levemente por el comentario y su ya prometida Darkwing le cogiera del brazo y le diera un beso en la mejilla.

Shield: Ja, ja, ja ¿En serio más de 13 años intentando declararse a su chica? Madre mía. Ja, ja, ja. Que gracia me hace eso.

Se reía sin parar el semental. Tras recuperarse del ataque de risa, el grupo decidió visitar un poco más el museo.

Alex: Así que el museo está dedicado a vosotros la patrulla.

Preguntaba el cazador de demonios. Ahí Black Wing le contestó.

Black Wing: Así es. Todo este museo trata de contar lo más posible de nosotros, desde nuestros inicios, hasta hoy en día.

Ignos: ¿Hasta todo?

Mike: Hasta todo...

Dijo con cierto pesar en la última parte el grupo, parándose enfrente de un grupo de figuras de cera, donde se representaba al Rey Máquina y al Escuadrón Mortal.

Applejack: Perdonad que os lo diga, chicos, pero cuesta creer que esos de ahí, fuerais antes vosotros.

Comentaba Applejack sin dejar de observar dichas figuras de cera. Ahí la patrulla ya no tan alegre, contestaron.

Ocelot: Por desgracia, así es.

Eye Fox: Un tiempo, nosotros fuimos esos tipos de ahí.

Vulcan: Y no es para dar saltos de alegría precisamente.

Red: Por desgracia, no mucha.

Comentaban éstos. Ahi Twilight le comentó a Mike.

Twilight: ¿En serio eso de que lograste volver atrás en el tiempo, sucedió de verdad, Mike?

Ante la pregunta de Twilight, Mike con tono serio, respondió.

Mike: Así es. En aquella línea temporal estaba cegado por la ira y la venganza. Solo quería sumir al mundo bajo mi mando y regirlo todo bajo mis reglas. Tras conseguir el poder absoluto y descubrir la verdad, empleé el poder que tenía entonces para regresar en el tiempo y empezar de nuevo, esta vez siguiendo el camino del bien. Un camino que he elegido yo y nunca he mirado atrás.

Explicaba Mike, recordando sus días como antiguo conquistador, para luego renunciar a ese camino y seguir un nuevo camino al del bien y la justicia. Twilight en parte se sintió un tanto mal, ya que sentía que había hecho una pregunta un tanto delicada.

Ultimate: Oye ¿Y por qué los tienes aquí en el museo? Podrías fácilmente haber ocultado esto a vista del mundo, como si nunca hubiese pasado.

Preguntaba el pegaso azul. Ahí Mike esta vez con la vista más alta y con más decisión, dijo.

Mike: Lo tengo como recordatorio para nunca olvidar lo que fui una vez, lo que decidí ser ahora y seguir adelante con mis actuales ideales. Una decisión que no me arrepiento de haber tomado. Sé que cometí errores que aunque han sido eliminados de la historia por seguir un camino temporal distinto, estarán para siempre en mis recuerdos. Pero no los recuerdo con pesar, sino como recordatorio eterno del camino que he elegido y que seguiré siempre adelante sin mirar nunca atrás. Ahora soy una persona completamente diferente y me siento orgulloso de lo que soy ahora.

Decía con más convicción el alicornio. Ember acercándose a Mike y con su brazo rodeando los hombros del semental, le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ember: Bien dicho, lobito. Y debo decir que tu forma de alicornio con alas de luz, eres mucho más apuesto que como feo alicornio demonio por raro que suene eso. Ya que en parte, me atraen los chicos duros y malotes.

Mike: Eh...Gracias, Ember...Supongo...

Contestó Mike, no muy seguro si Ember realmente le daba un cumplido o no. El Holy Blade de los caballeros miraban un tanto molesto la escena, mientras el Holy Blade del grupo de los destinianos, miró confundido la actitud de su homólogo.

Zola: Y así os convertisteis en la Patrulla Harmony ¿Verdad?

Comentaba la cebra, observando ahora un grupo de figuras de cera de la Patrulla Harmony en sus inicios, con un Mike Bluer alicornio de al menos 11 o 12 años de edad.

Fluttershy: Oh, Mike. Eras tan mono como potro alicornio.

Rarity: Sí. Sin duda eres un potrillo muy guapo.

Decían ambas yeguas con ternura, mientras Mike se le empezó a surgir un leve rubor en el rostro por las palabras, mientras sus amigos se reían un poco de él. El grupo de la patrulla con actitud más animada, contestaron.

Red: Así es. Así es como nos convertimos en lo que somos antes.

Ocelot: Antes fuimos la Patrulla Redención, que era algo así para redimirnos en lo que presuntamente hicimos en la otra línea temporal.

Medic: Hasta que al final tras salvar a los habitantes de una isla de una muerte segura...

Camaleón: Nos convertirnos oficialmente en la Patrulla Harmony.

Black: Donde nos dedicamos a proteger el mundo, salvar vidas, hacer el bien.

Ghost: Derrotar a los malos.

Vulcan: Y ser los ídolos de todo el mundo, en especial de las chicas, je, je, je.

Contaba la patrulla su historia con gran orgullo.

Rockaid: ¡Mola! Ojala algún día nuestras hazañas se reconozcan por el mundo y nos consideren grandes héroes.

Alex: No si esa petarda de Cero está por medio.

Brodek: Sí. Que yegua más insoportable. Siempre tratándonos como criminales cuando no lo somos.

Insigth: ¿Tan mala es esa mujer?

Ignos: Puedes apostarte el cuerno que así lo es.

Zola: No puede ser peor que Cloud Moon sensei.

Ventus: ¿La sensei de vuestro mundo?

Dawn: Así es, amigo. Podemos aseguraros que es una yegua de cuidado que no se la puede llevar la contrario.

Rockaid: Ay, madre. No quiero imaginarme si alguna vez Cero y esa tal Cloud Moon se conocieran algún día y encima se hicieran amigas intimas ¿Os imagináis la escena?

Comentaba con temor el enano al imaginarse la escena. Tanto los caballeros como los destinianos, prefirieron no imaginárselo.

Ignos: Prefiero no imaginármelo.

Pure: Yo tampoco.

Un gran escalofrió se formó en ambos grupos al imaginarse la escena.

Mike: Nuestro grupo al principio empezó de forma algo modesta, pero con el tiempo, nuestro equipo se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Red: Cuando se creo a Blue Sky para sustituir al anterior capitán de los paladines.

Rarity: El tal Proto ¿Verdad?

Ocelot: Así es, preciosa. Sin duda Proto fue la mayor deshonra de nuestro grupo.

Respondía Ocelot donde él y el resto de la patrulla, no se sentían muy orgulloso con su antiguo compañero Proto, que en el pasado los traicionó por su odio a los orgánicos.

Dawn: Nos lo habéis contado. Es increíble que su odio hacia los orgánicos lo cegara, hasta el punto de obsesionarse con querer destruirlos a todos y sustituirlos por máquinas.

Mike: Por desgracia así es. Si hubiera detectado aquel problema antes, quizás había evitado los desastres que provocó en el pasado.

Respondió con pesar Mike al recordar como su primer robot Proto, al quien lo consideraba de su máxima confianza, quisiera destruir toda forma orgánica del planeta para sustituirlos por robots. El resto de grupos comprendían el pesar del alicornio.

Applejack: Amigo. A veces hay tragedias, que no se pueden evitar.

Insigth: Cierto. No fue culpa tuya que ese Proto resultara ser un canalla.

Rockaid: Bueno...Un poco de culpa sí tiene, ya que fue él quien lo creo.

Dijo de repente el enano, ganándose un coscorrón por parte de Twilight, donde la alicornio mirando molesta a éste, le dijo al enano.

Twilight: ¡No digas tonterías, Rockaid!

Rockaid: ¡Ay! Tampoco es para ponerse así. Yo solo he señalado un hecho.

Se quejaba el potro mientras se sobaba la cabeza adolorida. Mike alzando los hombros, respondió.

Mike: En realidad es cierto eso. Yo cree a Proto y eso es algo que no se pueda negar. De todos modos, lo hecho, hecho está.

Medic: Ahora ese maldito se está pudriendo en la cárcel y no tendremos que preocuparnos de él nunca más.

White: Cosa que se agradece. Ahora es nuestro buen amigo Blue Sky quien lidera las fuerzas de robots paladín.

Ignos: Hablando de Blue Sky. Tengo entendido que tú eres el único ser tecnoorgánico del equipo ¿Cierto?

Ante la pregunta del unicornio azul, Blue Sky cruzado de brazos, respondió.

Sky: Así es. Inicialmente yo fui creado principalmente como robot, pero durante una misión que sucedieron durante los acontecimientos del Corazón de Cristal, me volví tecnoorgánico. En palabras simples, en medio pony y medio máquina.

Twilight: ¡Lo que resulta sin duda fascinante! Una combinación perfecta entre lo orgánico y lo tecnológico. Eso es algo que tengo estudiarlo a fondo ¿Te importaría si te hiciera algunas pruebas?

Comentaba en parte emocionada la alicornio, haciendo que Blue Sky mirase un tanto preocupado como nervioso a Twilight y la dijera a ésta.

Sky: ¡De eso nada! Aun recuerdo cuando la Twilight de mi mundo quiso estudiarme y la experiencia no fue agradable.

Ember: Je, je, je. Gallina. Ja, ja, ja.

Se burlaba Ember, haciendo que Blue Sky la mirase feo a la unicornio. Mike rotando los ojos, le comentó a su amigo paladín.

Mike: Te entiendo. Aun recuerdo como la señora Asiel quería estudiarme a fondo, tanto en mi forma alidrake como en mi forma fox pony.

Comentaba Mike, recordando el día en que la señora Asiel quiso estudiarlo tanto en su forma alidrake como en su forma foxpony e incluso la Twilight del mundo de los caballeros querían estudiarlo también. Aquel comentario hizo reír a los presentes.

Ignos: Ja, ja, ja. Perdona a mi madre, Mike. Siempre que ve algo nuevo o extraño, lo quiere estudiar a fondo.

Ventus: Puedes darlos por seguro, socio je, je, je.

Onyx: Como la de a la señora esa por estudiar a los destinianos.

Completaba Onyx ante la idea de que si la madre de Ignos y Ember querría estudiar al grupo de los destinianos. Los presentes se rieron un poco ante el comentario.

Dawn: Hablando de nuevos miembro, White Shield como otros se unieron a la patrulla un tanto después ¿Verdad?

Comentaba Dawn. Ahí la patrulla respondió.

Dark: Así es. Por ejemplo, White Shield se unió más tarde ¿Cierto, compañero?

White: Así es. Después de que las guardianas de la armonía me encontraran y me ayudaran a escapar de mi creador Proto, permitiendo unirme a Mike y su equipo donde me siento como en mi familia.

Contestaba con orgullo el unicornio ante el hecho de formar parte de la Patrulla Harmony. Ahí Zola comentó.

Zola: Y los otros como Piro Fire y los demás, tengo entendido que al igual que White Shield, ellos fueron creados por ese tal Proto.

White Wolf: Y que fueron antes criminales peligrosos.

Comentaba la cebra y el pegaso celeste. Ante el comentario, Piro Fire y los otros que estaban también presentes, respondieron con cierto tono serio.

Piro: Así es. Proto fue nuestro creador.

Toxic: Nos creo para que fuésemos las contrapartes de la Patrulla Harmony.

Adelia: Y ayudarle a eliminar a todos ser orgánico que se cruzara en su camino de la venganza.

Vulcania: Y cometimos muchos crímenes en el pasado que quedará por siempre marcado en nosotros.

Decían éstos. Así hasta que Red Fire les dijo a Piro Fire y a los otros lo siguiente.

Red: Eso fue antes. Cuando fuisteis sometidos a ese programa de rehabilitación para robots criminales, cambiasteis. Y debo decir que el cambio fue bastante satisfactorio como sorprendente.

White: Sí. Incluso yo tenía mis reservas sobre si cambiarían o no, pero al final ha ido mejor de lo esperado.

Ocelot: Ahora son nuestros compañeros y parte de nuestra gran familia feliz.

Completaba Ocelot con una sonrisa, rodeando con su brazo los hombros de su homóloga Adelia, donde la yegua ahí sonrió levemente. Ahí el grupo de los caballeros comentaron.

Cooper: Seguramente por esa historia, Cero la tomó con Vulcania cuando vino para ayudar con lo del autómata ese.

Ignos: Sí. Lo petarda e insoportable que fue Cero con eso.

Rockaid: Lo que fue gracioso, fue cuando Vulcania la dejó atada a un árbol con cables de acero ¡Tío! La de veces que he visto el vídeo en que ella toda furiosa, gritaba como loco al estar atada a un árbol. Ja, ja, ja. Me alegro de tener una copia de dicho vídeo. Ja, ja, ja.

Ventus: En eso debo darte yo la razón, enano. Ja, ja, ja. Hasta a mí me encantó ese vídeo.

Alex: Y a mí ja, ja, ja.

Los caballeros se reían al recordar aquella escena, risa que se contagiaba con el resto del grupo.

Twilight: Lo que me llama la atención es sobre ese programa de rehabilitación de robots.

Preguntaba Twilight que tenía enorme curiosidad sobre dicho programa. Eye Fox ahí se dispuso a explicarla.

Fox: Es un programa especial que se utiliza para rehabilitar robots que se usaran para fines criminales, haciendo que gradualmente vayan dejando su vida criminal y así volverlos en elementos útiles para la sociedad.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios".

Fox: Y se puede decir que con los que una vez fueron el Escuadrón Mortal, ahora se han convertido en buena gente, es sin duda un gran paso.

Eye Falcon: Cosa que agradecemos, ya que ahora podemos disfrutar de una nueva y renovada vida, dejando atrás nuestra antigua vida criminal.

Respondía el francotirador con tono de agradecimiento. Mike mirando a Eye Falcon y a los otros, con una sonrisa le dijo a éstos.

Mike: Ahora sois de los nuestros. Nuestros amigos y parte de nuestra familia. Cosa que os lo habéis ganado con derecho y méritos propios.

Piro Fire: Cosa que os lo agradecemos.

Ventus: Nos alegramos de vosotros, pero procurad no acercaros a Cero. Esa fastidiosa pony hada basta con que tengáis un leve acto delictivo de nada, para teneros jurada.

Les advertía el pegaso rojo a Piro Fire y a los otros. Antes de continuar hablando, aparecieron más gente.

Mikki: Hola, chicos.

Rebeca: Ya llegamos.

Aparecieron Mikki junto con su fénix Fire White, como Rebeca Rouser y su fénix Sherrys y su fénix Anivia. El grupo al verlas, las saludaron también.

Todos: ¡Hola!

Mike: Hola, Mikki.

Mikki: Hola, Mike.

Ambos alicornios se acercaron y se abrazaron. Luego de romper el abrazo, comentaron alegremente con el otro.

Mike: Me alegro de verte, hermana.

Mikki: Yo también me alegro de verte, hermano.

El grupo observaba a los dos hermanos charlando juntos.

Ultimate: Vaya ¿Quién es esa belleza?

Toxic: Ella es Mikki, la hermana pequeña de Mike.

Rockaid: ¡Horale! Pues menuda hermana más hermosa. A su lado, Ember parece poca cosa.

Comentaba el enano, admirando la belleza de la hermana pequeña de Mike, donde para su desgracia, fue escuchado por Ember y ahí le dio un coscorrón la yegua.

Ember: ¿Cómo dices, enano?

Preguntaba molesta la yegua, mientras el enano se sobaba adolorido la cabeza.

Rockaid: ¡Au! Que solo es una broma.

Tras charlar con su hermana, Mike dirigió la mirada hacia el grupo de los caballeros y los destinianos, donde ahí se puso a presentar a las recién llegadas.

Mike: Amigos caballeros, amigos destianos. Ellas son mi hermana pequeña Mileniun Star, aunque todos la llamamos Mikki, junto con su fénix celeste Fire White. Y nuestra vieja amiga Rebeca Rouser junto con su gato Sherrys y su fénix Anivia.

Presentaba Mike al grupo. Las reacciones fueron variadas. Entre ellas, Fluttershy voló hacia el gato y le dio un fuerte abrazo donde lo dejaba sin respiración, ya que para la pegaso, el gato era muy lindo. Twilight miraba con curiosidad a Rebeca por el hecho de ser humana y no adoptara forma pony, donde ahí la hizo varias preguntas. Mikki iba conociendo a los caballeros de la Realeza y a los destinianos, donde Ultimate con su papel de don Juan, intentó tocarla el flanco, dando como resultado que la yegua le agarrara del casco y con una llave lo estampara contra una pared, haciendo reír a los presentes por ello. Rockaid no pudo evitar decirle lindezas a la yegua, donde Mikki no pudiendo evitar reírse, se lo agradeció el cumplido, dando un leve beso en la frente, haciendo que el potro se sonrojara al máximo.

Rebeca: ¿Están ya todos, Mike?

Mike: No. Aun faltan que nuestras amigas las guardianas lleguen. Ya confirmaron que vendrían.

Adelia: ¿Vendrán también Jonydius y sus amigos elementales?

Mike: Por desgracia no. Les envié un mensaje y me respondieron diciendo que no pueden venir, ya que por lo visto, en su mundo han surgido ya los titanes y están muy liados.

Contestaba Mike con tono serio. Ante eso, Vulcan comentó.

Vulcan: Madre mía...Pues como sea parecido al titán híbrido ese con que nos topamos en su mundo, que no les pase nada.

Blue Star: Maya y los demás tampoco pueden venir, ya que ahora mismo están en un misión donde no la pueden dejar.

Mike: Ya veo. Supongo que nos lo tendremos que arreglar con lo que tenemos. Bueno. Ya hablaremos de eso luego, ahora continuemos con la visita.

Comentaba Mike. Ahí Rockaid preguntó.

Rockaid: Oye, Mike ¿Están Heart Fire y los otros aquí?

Holy: Heart Fire y los otros están en el castillo cumpliendo su castigo por haber ido a otro mundo sin permiso. La cual se las unió Moon Light que hizo algo parecido.

Rockaid: Ya veo ¿Podría ir a verles? Es que me gustaría enseñarles una cosa que llevo trabajando desde hace días.

Preguntaba el pequeño potro. Mike con una sonrisa, le respondió.

Mike: Claro, no hay problema. Toma uno de los trenes que van para el castillo y estarás allí en nada de tiempo.

Rockaid: Estupendo. Nos vemos luego, pandilla. Hasta luego.

Se despedía el potro del grupo, para luego irse corriendo de allí.

Fox: ¿Por qué el enano va tan deprisa?

Applejack: Quizás tenga algo que ver con ese proyecto secreto que lleva días trabajando?

Dark: ¿Qué proyecto secreto?

Rainbow: El enano no lo dijo, pero dijo que era algo revolucionario y grandioso.

Ventus: Mientras no acabe explotando como suelen ocurrir con la mayoría de sus inventos.

Completaba el pegaso rojo, ya que conocía la capacidad del enano de que cada vez que inventaba algo nuevo, acababa explotando. Justo en ese momento, el comunicador de Mike empezó a brillar.

Mike: Vaya. Hay problemas.

Dawn: ¿Qué ocurre, Mike?

Mike: Me llega la noticia de que alguien está atracando el banco de Ponyville.

Fluttershy: Oh, cielos. Que mal.

Decía Fluttershy con temor en su voz. Mike ahí comentó con tono serio y decidido.

Mike: Ponyville es el lugar donde residía hace tiempo con mis padres adoptivos. No pienso permitir que alguien haga lo que le de la gana en ese lugar.

Zola: Esto, Mike. No es por nada, pero Ponyville está muy lejos ¿Cómo pretendes llegar allí tan rápido?

Ante la pregunta de la cebra, Mike ahí respondió.

Mike: Muy fácil. Darkwing, Rebeca, Mikki ¿Me echáis una mano en esto?

Dark: Claro.

Reneca: No hay problema.

Mikki: Vamos allá.

Los cuatro se juntaron y entre los cuatro realizaron un hechizo conjunto.

Los cuatro: ¡Sello de luz! ¡Nivel Maestro! ¡Desplazamiento instantáneo!

Nada más decir eso, todos los presentes fueron de inmediato telentrasportados en una columna de luz.

Mientras tanto en el castillo dorado. Estaban Star White, Heart Fire, Night y Moon Light junto con sus compañeros animales, limpiando la sala del trono.

Star White: No sé vosotros, pero yo creo que esto es pasarse.

Se quejaba el alifénix mientras sujetando una escoba con sus garras, barría el suelo. Heart Fire que sacaba brillo una lámpara con un trapo, lo secundó.

Heart Fire: Cierto. Puede que antes hicierais alguna travesura, pero no tanto para tener que limpiar durante un mes la sala del trono.

Apple Bloom: No os quejéis tanto, chicos. Os recuerdo que es vuestro castigo por desobedecernos.

Les decía con tono serio la yegua que estaba sentada en el trono. Ahí Moon Light que estaba limpiando con un plumero la lámpara del techo, la comentó a la emperatriz.

Moon Light: A todo esto ¿Por qué no están limpiando Selene, Shappire, Night Terror y Splendora.

Ante el comentario, Selene que estaba tranquilamente sentada en una silla leyendo una revista, la contestó casi en plan burla.

Selene: Porque a diferencia de vosotros, yo no me fui desobedeciendo a mis padres.

Splendora: Y técnicamente yo no me fui a ningún lado sin permiso.

Completaba Splendora, la hija de Magic Galaxy. Una joven alicornio de la edad de Star White con el color del pelaje igual que su madre Magic Galaxy. Con una crin negra liza con una ralla azul en medio y sus ojos son como los de Flash, su Cuite Mark es una estrella de 5 puntas con una estrella pequeña al final de cada punta.

Star White: Oh, Splendora...No seas así conmigo...

Decía con pena el alifénix. Splendora riéndose un poco, se acercó al potro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sintiera algo mejor éste. En ese momento alguien entró a la puerta.

¿?: Hola a todos ¿Qué tal os va?

Apple Bloom reconoció al instante dicha voz y ahí dijo.

Apple Bloom: Ah, Aether Light. Ya has vuelto.

Decía alegremente la yegua. Justo en ese momento, entró por la puerta una yegua alicornio celeste de alas de luz. Lo más llamativo de aquella yegua, es que tenía el mismo patrón de colores que Mike, incluso la misma cutie mark. Como si fuera la homóloga femenina de él. Incluso tenía una fénix idéntica a Holy en su grupa.

Junto a la nueva alicornio, aparecieron otras dos alicornios, solo que éstas eran potras. Una de al menos 13 años y la otra de al menos 11.

La que parecía tener 13 años, era una potra alicornio celeste de alas de luz, de pelaje azul como la yegua mayor. Su crin y cola eran de color rojo oscuro. Sus ojos eran color naranja. Usaban una cazadora de color negro. Tenía un moño azul en su cabeza. Su cutie mark era una rosa de los mismos colores del arcoíris.

La otra que parecía tener 11 años, era también una potra alicornio celeste, de pelaje azul con crin tono dorado como el de Mike o Aether, solo que con unos mechones blancos y negros. Ojos dorados. Lo más llamativo de la potra, es que el ala derecha era un ala de luz, mientras el ala izquierda era de dragón. También tenía la particularidad de que tenía dos cutie mark distintas en cada lado. En el lado derecho tenía la cutie mark de una esfera de energía con un ala de luz a un lado y una de dragón en el otro. Mientras que en el izquierdo tenía una cutie mark de una espada enfundada rodeada con cadenas.

Cuando aparecieran las dos nuevas potras, los potros parando de limpiar al verlas y exclamaron.

Star White: ¡Lusamine Light!

Heart Fire: Light Nova.

Moon Light: ¡Habéis venido!

Los potros fueron hacia el encuentro de ambas potras. Donde la mayor se llamaba Lusamine Light y la menor Light Nova. Ambas potras también sonrientes, se alegraron de verlos.

Lusamine: ¡Star White, Heart Fire!

Light Nova: ¡Night Ray, Moon Light!

Todos los potros se reunieron y aprovecharon para platicar un poco.

Heart Fire: Veo que habéis venido.

Lusamine: Sí. Estuvimos un tiempo entrenando.

Light Nova: Para ser más fuerte.

Star White: Nosotros también. Je, je, je.

Lusamine: Hace poco vosotros lograsteis llegar al Bankai ¿Verdad? Pues nosotras también.

Moon Light: ¿En serio? Que bien.

Night: Eso sí que es una buena noticia.

Lusamine: Por supuesto que lo es ¡Heart Light! ¡Ven aquí!

Light Nova: ¡Tú también, Breaking Dawn!

Ambos fénix vinieron volando para luego pararse en la grupa de sus respectivas dueñas. Nada más hacerlo, ambos fénix hablaron.

Heart Light: Hola ¿Cómo estáis todos?

Saludaba el fénix de Lusamine, con voz masculina.

Un fénix de plumaje color rojo carmesí con detalles negros y ojos azules. Con la cutie mark de Lusamine en el pecho.

Breaking: Como veis, ahora podemos hablar nosotros también.

Hablaba ahora el otro fénix con voz femenina. Una fénix de plumaje blanco con detalles rojos y ojos color rojos igualmente. Nada más hacerlo, los fénix Ventus, Terrax, Pyro y Cosmo, fueron volando para pararse en sus respectivos dueños y saludarlos.

Ventus: Genial. Ahora habláis vosotros.

Terrax: Es bueno que ahora podáis hablar vosotros.

Cosmo: Así podemos todos entendernos con nuestros compañeros.

Comentaban alegremente los fénix y los jóvenes, hasta que escucharon unos ruidos como unos gritos de los guardias.

Guardia: ¡Atrapadlo!

Guardia2: ¡Que no escape!

Se escuchaban gritar a los guardias, a la vez de sonidos de objetos cayendo o rompiéndose. Cosa que llamó la atención de los presentes.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué está pasando?

Aether: Parece que hay jaleo por ahí.

Rockaid: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Fue un accidente, lo juro! ¡Soy inocente! ¡Lo juro por los enormes flancos de Celestia!

Se escuchó de repente el grito de un potro problemático, fácilmente reconocible para Star White y los otros jóvenes como para Apple Bloom.

Heart Fire: Esa voz.

Night: Me resulta familiar.

Star White: A mí también.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, apareció entrando de golpe un asustado Rockaid al galope, donde se tropezó y cayó encima de Heart Fire, haciendo que ambos rodaran por el suelo. Cuando se pararon por fin, estaba Heart Fire tumbada boca arriba en el suelo, con Rockaid de pie encima de ella en una postura un comprometida y sus rostros muy cerca del otro.

Heart Fire: ¿Rockaid?

Preguntó la potra con un leve rubor en el rostro al tener a Rockaid encima suya con su rostro muy cerca del suyo.

Rockaid: Oh, vaya...Esto me resulta familiar.

Decía el potro un tanto cortado. Star White y Night Ray miraron con ojos asesinos, con una vena tipo anime en la cabeza con ganas de asesinar al potro por como estaba encima de Heart Fire. Antes de que los dos potros fueran a hacerle algo a Rockaid, aparecieron la guardia del castillo.

Guardia: ¡Ahí está!

Guardia2: ¡Está atacando a la princesa Heart Fire!

Guardia3: ¡A por él! ¡Olvidaos de ser delicados! ¡Vamos a darle lo suyo a ese alborotador!

Decían los guardias que iban a saco hacia el potro, donde Rockaid asustado se levantó y escondiéndose ahora por detrás de Star White, trató de decir.

Rockaid: ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Fue un accidente, lo juro!

Rogaba el potro, enormemente asustado al ver aquellos enormes guardias queriendo darle la zurra de su vida. Antes de que los guardias le fueran a ponerle el casco encima, Apple Bloom ordenó a los guardias detenerse.

Apple Bloom: ¡Alto, guardias! ¡Es una orden!

Ordenó Apple Bloom que como emperatriz del imperio, los guardias se detuvieron de golpe para alivio del potro. La yegua levantándose del trono para luego bajar los escalones y acercarse, se acercó a los guardias para preguntar a éstos.

Apple Bloom: ¿Se puede saber que está pasando y por qué estabais persiguiendo a este pobre potro?

Preguntaba la yegua a los guardias, donde éstos poniéndose en firme con ella, la respondieron.

Guardia: Lo siento, emperatriz. Es que este potro se introdujo en un autobús fuera de servio donde lo puso en marcha, lo desvió haciendo que se cargara tres calles, cinco tiendas, varias paradas de autobús, una vía del tren, el cuartel de la guardia del castillo, un cuarto de baño público, parte de uno de los comedores del castillo, la estatua honrando a Orión y finalmente estrelló el vehículo en la entrada del castillo.

Explicaba el guardia, dejando pasmados a los presentes ante lo que había hecho presuntamente el potro. Ahí Star White arrimándose a Ventus, Night Ray y Terrax, les susurró a éstos.

Star White: La verdad es que conociendo a Rockaid, lo veo capaz.

Night: Yo también.

Ambos potros se rieron, mientras Apple Bloom mirando seriamente a Rockaid, le preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

Apple Bloom: ¿En serio hiciste todo eso, Rockaid?

Rockaid: ¡No fue culpa mía! Creí que era un transporte que me dijo Mike, pero al ver que estaba vació, me acerqué al puesto del conductor. Sin querer me tropecé y caí encima de los mandos y lo puse en marcha. Intenté pararlo, pero como no tenía ni idea de tecnología celeste, me salí un poquito del camino...Lo siento...

Explicaba el potro para luego disculparse al final. Una gota de sudor tipo anime les cayó de la cabeza de los presentes.

Guardia: Por eso debemos arrestarlo por peligro publico,alteza.

Rockaid: ¡Noooo! ¡Soy inocente, lo juro! ¡No es culpa mía, en serio!

Terrax: Bueno. Técnicamente si fue culpa tuya, Rockaid. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el fénix marrón, haciendo que Rockaid lo mirase feo.

Rockaid: Tú cállate, pajarraco de mal agüero.

Apple Bloom soltando un suspiro, finalmente les dijo a los guardias.

Apple Bloom: Tranquilos, guardias. Conozco a Rockaid y pese a ser un desastre ambulante del nivel de Vulcan, es de confianza. Así que déjenlo tranquilo.

Guardia2: ¿Del nivel de Vulcan? Perdone, alteza, pero si este potro es comparable a Vulcan el Destructor ¿No sería recomendable poner a este potro a los mismo niveles de seguridad que con el señor Vulcan?

Preguntaba el guardia donde Rockaid al escucharlo, pensó para sí el potro.

Rockaid: (¿Qué clase de niveles de seguridad le pondrán al calvorota? ¿Y eso del "Destructor"? Lo que habrá hecho para ganarse ese apodo ¿Y a mí me quedaría bien el apodo de "Rockaid el Destructor"?).

Apple Bloom: Tranquilos, guardias. Puedo asegurarles que Rockaid no suele cometer más de un desastre al día (ni te lo crees tú misma, Apple Bloom). Así que pueden retirarse, guardias.

Ordenaba retirarse Apple Bloom y los guardias haciendo un saludo militar, se marcharon de la sala, aunque algunos aun lanzabas miradas de desconfianza con el destructivo potro. Rockaid se lo agradeció a Apple Bloom.

Rockaid: ¡Muchas gracias, Apple Bloom! ¡Te lo estoy eternamente agradecido! Sin duda eres la mejor emperatriz celeste del mundo. Por eso te votaré para las próximas elecciones.

Agradecía el enano, haciendo reír a Apple Bloom por el comentario que la había hecho en lo último. Lusamine ahí la preguntó a su madre.

Lusamine: Mamá ¿Acaso hacen elecciones de emperador en el Imperio Celeste?

Aether: Para nada, hija.

Rockaid mirando a Aether Light, preguntó.

Rockaid: ¿Mike? ¿Eres tú? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

Preguntó el potro que confundió a la yegua azul con Mike, hasta que se fijó que no era él.

Rockaid: Espera. Tú no eres él. Te pareces a Mike, solo que tú pareces una versión sexy yegua de él.

Aether: Pues no, pequeño. Me llamo Aether Light. Y mi parecido con Mike, para que lo entiendas, soy su homóloga femenina de otro mundo.

Le explicaba la yegua al potro, donde Rockaid ahí lo entendió todo.

Rockaid: Ah, claro. Una versión de Mike de otro mundo que es yegua. Ahora me explico todo. Y déjeme decirla que es usted una yegua muy hermosa je, je, je.

La comentaba el potro con tono caballeroso, haciendo reír a la yegua por el cumplido.

Aether: Ja, ja, ja. Muchas gracias, pequeño. Sin duda eres todo un caballero.

Star White: (Tú espera conocerlo mejor y ya veremos si sigues pensando lo mismo).

Pensaba el potro alifénix para sí, teniendo en cuenta la reputación de Rockaid. Felia la gata acercándose al potro terrestre, le preguntó a Rockaid.

Felia: ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Rockaid?

Ante la pregunta, el potro se puso de pie y ahí respondió.

Rockaid: Venía para haceros una visita. También para enseñaros un proyecto secreto que llevo entre cascos.

Night: ¿Un proyecto secreto?

Rockaid: Así es. Y quería mostrarlo a vosotros primero, a ver que os parece.

Star White: La verdad es que suena interesante.

Heart Fire: Mamá ¿Podemos ir con Rockaid a ver su proyecto secreto?

La preguntaba la potra a su madre. Apple Bloom ahí no estaba muy segura.

Apple Bloom: No sé. Aun tenéis que cumplir el castigo. Por lo que no estoy segura si...

No pudo continuar hablando, porque ahí vio a Heart Fire, Star White, Night Ray, los fénix y la gata poniendo los mejores ojos de cachorro que pudieron. Apple Bloom al ver hacer eso a los jóvenes, no pudo evitar reírse y decirles a éstos.

Apple Bloom: Está bien. Podéis ir con Rockaid incluyendo Moon Light si quiere. pero que os acompañe Selene, el fénix y la gata con vosotros.

Potros: ¡Genial!

Selene: Genial. Ya me tocó hacer de niñera.

Decía con cierto tono de sarcasmo la joven. Lusamine y Light Nova mirando a su madre, la preguntaron a ésta también.

Lusamine: ¿Podemos ir nosotras también?

Light Nova: Por favor, mamá.

Aether: No veo problema que acompañéis a Heart Fire y a los otros.

Lusamine y Light Nova: ¡Genial!

Los potros acompañaron a Rockaid donde el potro los llevaba a cierto lugar. Mientras Apple Bloom y Aether se quedaron juntas.

Apple Bloom: Supongo que les puedo dejar ir a que se diviertan un poco.

Aether: Sí. Eso parece.

Comentaba esta última con una sonrisa. Ahí Apple Bloom la preguntó a Aether.

Apple Bloom: ¿Estás preocupada por misión que mi marido está preparando junto con sus amigos?

Ante la pregunta, Aether se puso seria y ahí comentó.

Aether: Algo sí. La última vez, las cosas no fueron muy bien y me preocupa que se repita. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por los problemas que les estoy causando a Mike y sus amigos.

Decía con tristeza la yegua, sintiendo que estaba ocasionando grandes molestias y problemas a Mike y sus amigos. Apple Bloom ahí sonriendo, le dijo para animarla.

Apple Bloom: Ya conoces a mi marido, Aether. Aunque no se lo pidieras, él no dudaría en ayudarte. Así es como siempre lo hace con sus amigos.

Ante el comentario, Aether volvió a sonreír, pero luego volvió a ponerse seria y dijo.

Aether: Sinceramente, siento que no me merezco tanto por parte de Mike. Es mi amigo, lo sé, pero no hay nada que le obligue a estar conmigo o ayudarme.

Apple Bloom: Eso no es del todo correcto. Ambos sois amigos y también hay una cosa que os une a los dos. Una cosa por cortesía de Natsumi Black.

Contestaba la yegua amarilla en la última parte, con cierto tono serio. Aether entendiendo eso, comentó.

Aether: Cierto. Eso es lo que Mike y a mí nos une principalmente.

Apple Bloom posó su casco en el hombro de la alicornio, mientras ambas yegua se miraron la una a la otra y levemente sonrieron.

Mientras los potros caminaban, aprovecharon para charlar un poco.

Rockaid: Veo que hay algunas caras nuevas por aquí. Yo me llamo Rockaid Hunter, caballero de la realeza.

Se presentaba el potro. Ahí los que no conocían a Rockaid inicialmente, se presentaron.

Moon Light: Yo me llamo Moon Light, mucho gusto. Y ella es mi fénix Cosmo.

Cosmo: Un gusto.

Rockaid: Je, je, je. Después de conocer a Holy y a los otros fénix, ya no me resulta tan raro oírla hablar a ésta.

Moon Light: Je, je, je. Me imagino. Y este es mi loro mascota Pericles. Él no puede hablar.

El loro que estaba volando a unos metros de la potra, sacó un cartel que decía "hola".

Rockaid: Un loro que no puede hablar. Que gracia.

Comentaba divertido el potro, donde el loro mirando feo al potro, hizo girar su cartel donde al otro lado había un texto que ponía "vete a paseo". Aquello hizo reír al potro un poco y le contestó divertido.

Rockaid: Y en la tuya también por si acaso je, je, je.

Lusamine: Yo soy Lusamine. Un gusto. Y este es mi fénix Heart Light.

Heart: ¿Qué pasa, colega?

Rockaid: Sí. Te vi con esa versión yegua de Mike.

Lusamine: Claro, es mi madre.

Rockaid: Je, je, je. Pues tienes un linda madre. Muy sexy je, je, je.

Light Nova: Oye. No te insinúes a mi madre.

Le decía molesta la potra por como el potro estaba hablando de su madre de esa manera. El potro se disculpó.

Rockaid: Perdón. No lo puedo evitar con las yeguas lindas y sexys je, je, je. Por cierto. Tú eres Light Nova ¿Verdad?

Light Nova: Así es. Y ella es mi fénix Breaking Dawn.

Contestaba ya algo más tranquila, mientra su fénix saludaba también.

Breaking: Mucho gusto.

Rockaid: Oye ¿Por qué tienes un ala distinta?

Preguntaba curioso el potro que se había fijado en que Light Nova tenía un ala de luz como Mike y un ala de dragón como de algunos ponis celestes con alas de dragón. Light Nova mirando sus alas, le contestó.

Light Nova: No estoy segura. Obtuve estas alas tras mi metamorfosis.

Rockaid: Realmente curioso.

Splendora: Yo soy Splendora. La hija de Magic Galaxy.

Star White: Y mi actual novia.

Decían ahora Splendora y Star White, donde la potra le cogió del brazo del alifénix, dedicando una sonrisa al potro y éste se la devolvía. Rockaid viendo la escena, le comentaba de forma picara a Star White.

Rockaid: Es un placer conocerte Splendora. Y debo decir que mi amigo Star White tiene un buen gusto para las chicas. Muy hermosa je, je, je. Bien hecho, amigo.

Le comentaba sonriente el potro, mientras le picaba con el codo a Star White en plan colegas y cómplices, haciendo que Star White y Splendora se ruborizaran un poco por el cumplido, mientras el resto de potros se reían.

Selene: Yo me llamo Selene. Y estos son Night Terror y Shappire. También tengo un Wyvern conmigo, pero como no podía meterlo en el castillo, lo tengo fuera donde el animal vuela a su aire.

Se presentaba ahora la humana. Rockaid mirando a la chica, la comentó.

Rockaid: Eres humana ¿Verdad? Lo sé, porque una vez Twilight nos llevó al otro lado del espejo hace tiempo.

Selene: Así es, chaval.

Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Luego de caminar por un rato, donde los llevó fuera del Castillo Dorado a la zona del espacio puerto. El grupo fue a dicho lugar donde estaba la nave Infinity aparcada y al lado otra nave.

Rockaid: Dentro del Arwing está lo que quiero enseñaros.

Decía el potro guiando a los potros hacia la nave, donde entraron por una compuerta de entrada. Luego fueron hacia una habitación que parecía un laboratorio con varios cables y máquinas. Al fondo había algo tapado por una manta blanca.

Rockaid: ¡Amigos! ¡Dejad que os presente mi nueva creación!

Hablaba el potro de forma dramática, destapando el objeto que estaba cubierto por la sábana, revelando lo de debajo de una manta.

Un gran "¡Ohh!" se formó en el grupo de potros al ver lo que ocultaba la sábana. Un especie de fénix robot parecido a los fénix celeste. Era de metal azul claro donde serían las plumas. Con detalles rojos al final de las plumas de las alas y la cola. Pico azul. Ojos amarillos. Estaba unido a varios cables a dicho fénix.

Lusamine: ¿Un fénix robot?

Heart Light: ¿Esto es lo que ha creado el enano?

preguntaban éstos, mirando detenidamente al fénix robot. Rockaid con aire y sonrisa de orgullo, se dispuso a explicarse.

Rockaid: Amigos. Dejad que os presente...Al primer fénix celeste artificial de la historia.

Star White: ¿Fénix celeste artificial?

Preguntaba curioso el potro. Rockaid ahí siguió explicando.

Rockaid: Así es. Basándome en los fénix celestes que Mike y los otros tienen, quise crear mi propio fénix celeste. Uno con capacidades más o menos parecidas a los originales...

Felia: ¿Incluyendo las transformaciones Shiningami y Shinigami Bestia, Rockaid?

Preguntó ahora la gata. Nada más hacer esa pregunta, Rockaid un tanto inseguro, respondió.

Rockaid: Ehhh...Por mucho que me habría gustado hacer eso, incluso un potrillo genio tan brillante como yo, tiene sus límites. Por lo que hasta allí, por desgracia no llego.

Splendora: Volviendo al tema ¿Qué tiene en especial este fénix?

Rockaid: Me alegra que lo preguntes. Éste fénix aparte de tener varias armas y utensilios útiles, tiene la particularidad que a diferencia de los fénix celestes normales, puede estar con cualquiera y no con alguien fijo como lo harían éstos normalmente.

Light Nova: Ya veo. Como un especie de fénix celeste multiuniversal donde lo puede usar cualquiera ¿Cierto?

Rockaid: Así es, preciosa. Aunque con algunas diferencias con los fénix celestes normales.

Selene: ¿Qué diferencias?

Rockaid: Bueno...Es algo complicado de explicar. Bueno. A lo que vamos. Puedo deciros que está todo preparado para su activación.

Heart Fire: ¿Lo dices en serio, Rockaid?

Night: Eso suena increíble.

Rockaid: Así es. Je, je, je. Es que soy un genio.

Respondió el potro con cierto aire presumido. Luego yendo hacia un panel de control con palanca, ahí dijo.

Rockaid: Para activarlo, solo tengo que subir la palanca y ya está. Así que ¡Hora de activar fénix celeste artificial!

Exclamaba el potro en la última parte, a punto de subir la palanca. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Light Nova le llamó la atención.

Light Nova: ¡Espera! No lo hagas.

Rockaid: ¿Y eso por qué?

Light Nova: Verás, Rockaid. En cierto modo va a ser tu fénix celeste y de cualquiera con quién esté. Por eso no deberías llamarlo fénix celeste artificial. Como su creador, debes ponerle un nombre.

Explicaba la potra, donde Rockaid al escuchar decir eso, se lo pensó un momento comprendiendo que ésta tenía razón.

Rockaid: Claro. Tienes razón. Debo ponerle un nombre...A ver que le pongo...

El potro estuvo pensando por unos instantes el nombre, hasta que abriendo los ojos en par en par y todo sonriente exclamó.

Rockaid: ¡Eso es! La llamaré Fiora. je, je, je. Si lo que a mí no se me ocurra.

Star White: Fiora ¿Eh?

Splendora: Pues me parece un nombre bonito.

Lusamine: A mi también me parece un nombre bonito.

Pericles con su típica expresión seria y desinteresada, sacó un cartel que ponía "que ñoño".

Rockaid: Perfecto. Ahora que ya tiene nombre. Vamos para allá ¡Preparando activación de Fiora! (Por favor...Que no explote, que no explote)

El potro se preparaba para activar al fénix celeste artificial, mientras los presentes esperaban con impaciencia su activación.

Finalmente el potro bajó la palanca y los cables unidos a la máquina, empezaron a iluminarse. Varios cortocircuitos se iban formando por alrededor. Las luces se encendían o se apagaban. Del panel de control salía humo. Aquello preocupó un poco a los presentes. Todo ello duró un rato, hasta que finalmente todo acabó y los ojos del fénix celeste se iluminaron. Extendió sus alas y en ese momento ocurrió algo.

La fénix empezó a brillar y a cambiar, adoptando ahora la apariencia de una pony terrestre de pelaje azul, con crin roja con dos pequeñas coletas muy finas. Su apariencia era como la de una pony entre potra y adolescente. Llevaba una camisa negra con detalles rojos. Pantalones grises. Una pequeña bufanda roja que casi la hacía parecer una capa. Un curioso gorro tipo boina francés de color blanco. Tenía un especie de núcleo rojo brillante en el pecho. Su apariencia era en su mayoría robótica.

Sobraba decir que eso último dejó asombrado a los presentes.

Terrax: ¿Puede convertirse en pony?

Preguntó sorprendido el fénix celeste. Rockaid sonriendo, respondió.

Rockaid: Así es. Es una de la habilidades de la nueva Fiora.

La nueva pony robot abrió los ojos revelando unos ojos amarillos, donde en ese momento habló.

 **Ir a Youtube y buscad el vídeo "Xenoblade Chronicles 2 OST - A Nopon's Life" y escuchadla a partir de aquí.**

Fiora: ¿En qué puedo servirle, jefe Rockaid?

Preguntó la chica robot con un tono de voz súper animada, haciendo un baile alegre mientras alrededor de ella volaban infinidad de mariposas de luces rosas sobre fondo rosa brillante. Todo ello terminando con la robot con una pose llamativa y alegre, a la vez que guiñaba un ojo.

Todos los potros, fénix, las dos gatas, la humana, el loro, se quedaron con los ojos en blanco con expresiones de estar completamente alucinados. Rockaid un tanto nervioso por ello, exclamó.

Rockaid: ¡Ay! ¡Un momento! ¡Olvidad que habéis visto eso! Voy a cambiar la configuración!

Decía todo nervioso el potro, volviendo al panel de control para reconfigurar a Fiora, donde la robot se quedó de pie con los ojos cerrados y en posición relajada.

Night Ray: ¿La configuración?

Preguntó extrañado el unicornio, mientras Rockaid estaba todavía en el panel de control.

Rockaid: E-Esta vez seguro que funciona bien. La segunda va a la vencida ¡Enciéndete!

Decía el potro, volviendo a activar la palanca y el proceso se repitió de nuevo. Luego de eso, la robot de pie, abrió lentamente sus ojos, esta vez sin hacer el numerito de antes.

Fiora: Saludos, jefe Rockaid.

Saludo la robot, esta vez con un tono tranquilo y educado. Rockaid viendo que lo había conseguido, se puso a celebrarlo.

Rockaid: ¡Síiii! ¡Lo logre! ¡Mi obra maestra! Primera fénix celeste artificial de la historia ¡Fiora!

Se ponía a presentar a Fiora al grupo. Sobraba decir que todos estaban asombrados.

Star White: ¡Hala!

Night: ¡Increíble!

Ventus: ¡Ese enano loco lo ha logrado!

Heart Fire: ¡Es fantastico, Rockaid!

Lusamine: Es verdad.

Pyro: Desde luego, causa impresión.

Rockaid: Ja, ja, ja. Ya veis. Soy el mejor en lo que hago. ja, ja, ja.

Hablaba de forma presumida el potro ante lo que había logrado conseguir. Los otros no podían ocultar su asombro y se pusieron a felicitar al enano.

Splendora: Ya lo creo, Rockaid. Es increíble.

Light Nova: Es asombroso.

Breaking: Una pasada.

Star White: Aunque la primera impresión ha sido bastante...sorprendente, a decir verdad.

Comentaba el alifénix blanco, pasando una garra tras la cabeza con cierta tono de no saber que decir. Rockaid molesto, respondió.

Rockaid: ¡Olvida eso! No fue culpa mía. Eso fue cosa de...eh...

Ahora Rockaid estaba dudoso y pasando un casco bajo la barbilla, pensaba en alguna excusa. Hasta que finalmente el potro respondió.

Rockaid: ¡Ah, claro! Shield. Ha sido Shield. Sin duda ha sido culpa suya ya que él también trasteó hace tiempo con Fiora.

Decía el enano mientras la robot Fiora giraba levemente los ojos para mirar a Rockaid.

Moon Light: ¿White Shield?

Heart Fire: En realidad se refiere a Shield. El que vino con los caballeros.

Moon Light: Ah...Claro. El semental ese con cara de tonto.

En otro parte, Shield pegó un estornudo.

Brodek: ¿Te has resfriado, Shield?

Shield: No. Creo que alguien está hablando de mí. Espero que sea una linda chica je, je, je.

Selene acercándose Rockaid e inclinándose un poco hacia delante para ver mejor al potro, con expresión y mirada de sospecha, le preguntó.

Selene: ¿Seguro, seguro?

Rockaid: ¿Eh? Claro que sí, Shield es culpable. Claro está.

Respondió algo nervioso el potro por la mirada acusadora de la chica. Selene sin abandonar su mirada de sospecha, miró de reojo a un lado del laboratorio y Rockaid al notarlo, miró en la misma dirección y se puso nervioso de verdad, ya que su mirada se centraba en un armario abierto donde en ella había varios disfraces provocativos como de sirvienta, de gatita, de conejita y otros trajes.

Rockaid todo nervioso y sudando a mares, miró con temor a Selene que aun le seguía mirando con sospecha al potro. Selene mantuvo la mirada por un rato, hasta que al final cerró los ojos y sonrió alegremente.

Selene: En fin, no hablemos más del asunto. Lo importante es que Rockaid hizo algo grande de verdad.

Rockaid suspiró aliviado al ver que la chica ya no le seguía mirando de forma acusadora.

Fiora: Me llamó Fiora. Espero que el jefe Rockaid esté orgulloso de mí.

Se presentaba de forma educada la robot, haciendo una reverencia a lo presentes (que diferencia con lo de hace unos momentos antes XDD). Ahí Heart Fire acercándose a Fiora, se fijó en el núcleo rojo brillante que tenía ésta en el pecho y ahí preguntó a Rockaid.

Heart Fire: Oye. Eso que tiene ahí es un cristal de núcleo mágico ¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Rockaid? Ya que son muy difíciles de encontrar.

Ante la pregunta, Rockaid mirando a otro lado y tratando de disimular, la contestó.

Rockaid: Esto...La encontré por ahí. Je, je, je.

 **Flashback. Hechos ocurridos cuando Mike y su equipo estaban en el mundo de los Caballeros de la Realeza.**

Eye Fox estaba en el laboratorio del Infinity mirando por todas partes, buscando algo por lo visto.

Fox: ¿Dónde está?

Vulcan: ¿Qué buscas, Eye Fox?

Preguntaba Vulcan que estaba en la entrada leyendo el Playbrony. Eye Fox sin dejar de buscar, le contestó.

Fox: Uno de los cristales de núcleo mágico de reserva que solemos usar Red Fire, Ghost, White Shield, Blue Sky y yo como los otros, ha desaparecido del compartimento donde lo guardaba ¿No lo habrás cogido tú?

Vulcan: Para nada. Ya sabes que a mí esos cristales no me sirven de nada, salvo para usarlos de pisapapeles.

Fox: No lo entiendo. No puede haber desaparecido así como así.

Comentaba la arquera, frustrada por no encontrar dicho cristal. Vulcan riéndose un poco, la respondió.

Vulcan: Bueno, socia. Tampoco es que algún potro trasto te lo haya podido coger y luego llevárselo ¿Verdad? Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el robot, mientras fuera del laboratorio tras una esquina, estaba Rockaid observando en dirección al laboratorio, sujetando en sus cascos un cristal de núcleo mágico en sus cascos. El potro lo guardó en una bolsa y se marchó de allí mientras silbaba de forma disimulada.

 **Fin del Flasback.**

Rockaid: Ya ves...Je, je, je. A veces encuentras cosas por ahí. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el potro, tratando de sonar tranquilo y sereno para que no sospecharan del verdadero origen de dicho núcleo.

El grupo seguía observando al robot y haciendo algunas preguntas, mientras Fiora estaba descubriendo el mundo en que acaba de despertar.

 **Fin de la música.**

En Ponyville, el grupo había llegado. Sobraba decir que para el grupo de los caballeros y los destinianos, les sorprendió ver un Ponyville mucho más grande, con algunos edificios más modernos, pero sin abandonar su aire tranquilo característico de lo que siempre fue Ponyville.

Lo que trajo al grupo allí en primer lugar, fue que en un gran banco de Ponyville estaba siendo atracando.

¿?: ¡Vamos! ¡Meted todo el dinero en esta bolsa y nadie saldrá carbonizado!

Gritaba un ser que parecía una especie de enorme armadura negra bípeda, cuyo cuerpo expulsaba fuego por él. El ser tenía una calavera negra al que estaba envuelto en llamas.

Los ponis del lugar como otras razas presentes, estaban asustados ante el ser de fuego. El extraño ser de fuego estuvo a punto de gritar de nuevo, hasta que se escuchó de nuevo.

Mike: ¡Detende, maldito delincuente!

Las puertas de entrada se abrieron en par en par, dando paso a Mike Bluer con su patrulla y amigos detrás de él. La gente del lugar se alegaron cuando vieron a la patrulla.

Yegua: ¡Mirad! ¡Son Mike Bluer y su patrulla!

Semental: ¡Han venido a salvarnos!

Aclamaban la gente a la patrulla. Applejack ahí le susurró a sus amigos.

Applejack: Parece que Mike y su patrulla son muy famosos.

Cooper: Tienen que serlo, tesoro. Ya que si salvan el mundo cada dos por tres.

Ignos: Je, je, je. Ojala la gente nos aclamara de igual manera.

Comentaban éstos. El ser de fuego al escuchar el nombre de Mike Bluer y su patrulla, comentó.

Ser de fuego: Espera un momento ¿Ha dicho Mike Bluer y su patrulla?

El ser se fuego se giró para asegurarse de que fueran ellos y cuando lo hizo, se sobresaltó.

Ser de fuego: ¡Ahhh! ¡No puede ser! ¡Vosotros de nuevo!

Mike: Es mejor que te rindas ya. No vamos a consentir que hagas daño a esta gente y le robes el dinero obtenido en su duro trabajo.

Hablaba Mike al ser de fuego, donde ahí este último le contestó.

Ser de fuego: ¡Maldita sea! No pienso permitir que me arruinéis los planes como la otra vez, Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony!

Mike: ¿Acaso te conocemos?

Preguntaba confundido Mike que no parecía siquiera conocerlo. El ser de fuego cayó al suelo al estilo anime y tras levantarse, le alzó la voz molesto.

Ser de fuego: ¿Cómo qué sí me conocéis? ¡Si soy yo! ¡Fire Skull! ¿En serio no os acordáis de mí?

Preguntaba el llamado Fire Skull. Mike y su patrulla no parecía sonarles de nada aquel extraño individuo.

Mike: Pues...La verdad es que no me suenas de nada ¿Te suena a ti de algo, Holy?

Holy: Si no le conoces tú, yo menos todavía.

Ocelot: A mí no me suena para nada.

Camaleón: A mí tampoco.

Los comentarios hacían que Fire Skull se enfadara aun más y ahí les gritó al grupo.

Fire Skull: ¿Estáis hablando en serio? ¡No podéis enserio haberos olvidado de mí!

Ventus: ¿Conocéis a este tipo, chicos?

Preguntaba Ventus que no tenía ni idea de quien era el llamado Fire Skull. La patrulla negando con la cabeza, respondieron.

Black: Pues no.

White: Ni nos suena.

Toxic: No creo conocerlo para nada.

Dawn: Pero chicos. Él parece conoceros.

Zola: De lo contrario, no actuaría como si os conociera de algo.

Red: Pues la verdad es que no nos suena de nada.

Los comentarios del grupo hacían que Fire Skull se pusiera más enfadado y finalmente les alzara la voz.

Fire Skull: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si fue hace varios años atrás, cuando Mike Bluer apenas era un potro alicornio! ¡Fue en Canterlot cuando quise atracar un banco!

Explicaba el ser de fuego. Mike ahí empezó a sentir que recordaba algo.

Mike: Mmm...Ahora que lo dices...Me suena algo de eso. Cuando empecé mi vida como protector de Equestria.

Fire Skull: Fue en el día en que aparecieron aquellos enormes gusanos de arena.

Nada más decir eso último, Mike finalmente recordó todo y ahí exclamó.

Mike: ¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Fire Skull*! ¡Es verdad! Fue en el día que tuvimos que proteger Canterlot del ataque de unos gusanos de arena, debido a una estupided de los hermanos Flim y Flam.

Hablaba Mike, sonriendo al ya recordar los primeros días cuando se convirtió en alicornio y junto con su patrulla se dedicaba a luchar contra el mal. El resto del grupo parecía ya acordarse de ello.

Fox: Ah, sí. Ahora me acuerdo. Ese tipo.

Vulcan: El que parecía una chimenea ambulante.

Ocelot: ¿Cómo te fue, amigo?

Comentaba el grupo, donde con la pregunta de Ocelot, Fire Skull furioso, gritó.

Fire Skull: ¿Qué como me ha ido? ¡Por vuestra culpa, me he estado pudriendo en la cárcel! ¡Ayer mismo fue cuando pude escapar! ¡Y ahora tengo la oportunidad de vengarme de vosotros! ¡"Puño Infernal Vulcano del Juicio Final Exterminador Especial de Fire Skull"!

Gritaba furioso la armadura de fuego, alzando su puño que se envolvía en fuego y lo lanzó contra Mike. El grupo se preparó para combatir, hasta que Fire Skull llegó a golpear presuntamente contra Mike y provocar una explosión de fuego.

Fire Skull: Ja, ja, ja ¿Qué te ha parecido eso?

Mike: Pse...Los he visto mejores.

Contestó Mike que tranquilamente emergía del humo sin daño alguno. Aquello sorprendió enormemente a Fire Skull.

Fire Skull: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! Si estoy seguro de haberte golpeado. No importa. Te machacaré con la mejora de mi armadura ¡Ahora verás!

Fire Skull comenzó a concentrarse, mientras su armadura se hacía algo más grande y gruesa, a la vez que echaba fuego por algunos huecos de dicha armadura. El grupo retrocedió al ver al ser de fuego hacer eso.

Fire Skull: ¡Y ahora, desaparece en el infierno!

Gritó Fire Skull alzando sus brazos con intención de aplastar a Mike, pero el alicornio tranquilamente las detuvo por debajo los brazos con sus cascos como si nada.

Fire Skull: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible!

Mike: Amigo. Ya cansas.

Dijo esto Mike, dando un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho de Fire Skull, reventando por completo toda su armadura. Dejando a Fire Skulll con la apariencia de un esqueleto negro envuelto en fuego, donde al notarlo el esqueleto, éste gritó y trataba de taparse con sus brazos.

Fire Skull: ¡Ahhh! ¡No puede ser!

Mike: Bit. Tarjeta de captura.

Bit: Marchando.

Bit lanzó una tarjeta de captura, donde con ella atrapó a Fire Skull con ella. Mike tranquilamente recogió la tarjeta con el criminal dentro.

Mike: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Más tarde, la policía se encargó de llevar arrestado a Fire Skull, mientras la gente daba las gracias a Mike y su grupo. Los demás observaban la escena, mientras comentaban.

Insigth: Parece que Mike y su patrulla son muy queridos por aquí.

Alex: Eso parece.

Ember: Bueno. Según tengo entendido, el lobito y su grupo de Power Rangers vivían aquí antes. Por lo que no sería extraño que los habitantes del pueblo les tuvieran un especial cariño.

Twilight: Eso parece.

Comentaban éstos, sin poder evitar observar como la patrulla recibían múltiples gracias de la gente. Luego de eso, Mike y los otros se reunieron con los demás.

Ember: ¿En serio ese tipo era uno de vuestros criminales habituales? Porque sinceramente, a mí me pareció un simple tirillas, que hasta el flojo de Shield podría vencerlo sin demasiados problemas.

Comentaba Ember con los brazos cruzados y con una leve burla. Shield ahí le dio la razón.

Shield: Cierto. Ese tipo era patético. Hasta un flojo como yo podría...¡Ehhh!

Se quejó en la última parte el semental, haciendo reír a los demás.

Mike: Je, je, je. No especialmente. Tenemos otros, aunque de éste ni me acordaba ya. Solo es la segunda vez que le veo y la primera vez que lo vimos, fue hace muchos años.

Fluttershy: Cuando apenas eras un poco alicornio ¿Verdad?

Mike: Así es. Que recuerdos. Ya que estamos aquí ¿Os importa si paramos un momento por aquí? Me gustaría visitar un momento mi vieja casa.

Decía Mike. Los demás estaban de acuerdo y se dirigieron todos a la vieja residencia de Mike, la mansión Bluer.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Se recomiendo leer el fanfic** " **Las Harmony Warriors" de su autor "Zephyr Exe" para entender mejor este punto de la historia.**

 ***Me imagino que la mayoría ni os acordareis de Fire Skull y no me extrañaría. No es que fuera un personaje muy memorable y no tuvo mucha revelancia en el fanfic donde apareció en "La Patrulla Harmony".**


	62. Recuerdos y Nostalgia 2º Parte

**Recuerdos y Nostalgia 2º Parte**

Mike: ¡Hola, mamá! ¡Hola, papá!

Mikki: ¡Estamos en casa!

Se anunciaban Mike y Mikki en cuanto entraron por la casa. Los padres adoptivos de Mike que estaban en el cuarto principal, se alegraron de ver a Mike y a Mikki.

Arthur: Mike.

Nathaly: Mikki. Estáis en casa.

Ambos padres fueron hacia los dos alicornios. Mike abrazaba a su madre, mientras Mikki hacía lo propio con su tío Arthur.

Nathaly: ¿Qué os trae por aquí, chicos?

Preguntaba la madre de Mike, bastante contenta de ver a su hijo como su sobrina Mikki. Ambos alicornios sonriendo la respondieron.

Mike: Vinimos aquí por una emergencia que surgió en un banco.

Mikki: Cuando lo solucionamos, aprovechamos para haceros una visita a los dos, tía Nathaly.

Arthur: Ya veo. Nos alegramos de que hayáis venido.

Nathaly: ¿Habéis venido vuestros fénix y vosotros solos?

Mike: En realidad, los chicos están con nosotros, mamá.

Mikki: Y también unos amigos que vinieron con nosotros.

Fire White: Muchos amigos diría yo.

Completaba el fénix de Mikki.

Más tarde, en el antiguo laboratorio subterráneo de Mike.

Twilight: ¡Este sitio es increíble!

Exclamaba Twilight, sin poder ocultar su asombro ante el enorme laboratorio que tenía Mike. La alicornio no paraba de observar todo el lugar, donde las instalaciones de dicho laboratorio estaba dividida en varias plantas. Entre ellas el laboratorio mismo, un gimnasio, una biblioteca, una zona de carga para que pudiera aterrizar la nave Infinity y varias zonas más.

Rainbow: Whoa...Tiene gimnasio y todo...

Comentaba la pegaso que estaba en la planta del gimnasio y ahí trataba de levantar unas pesas, pero fue incapaz de levantarlas lo más mínimo, Applejack observaba lo que trataba de hacer Rainbow con dichas pesas. Mike que estaba sentado en el asiento de enfrente del gran ordenador, viendo desde su planta lo que estaba tratando de hacer Rainbow, trató de advertirla.

Mike: No te molestes en tratar de levantarlas, Rainbow. Esas pesas están hechas con un material que un pony corriente sería incapaz de levantar.

Holy: Como mucho, alguien como Mike.

Mikki: O como yo.

Completaba Mikki, acercándose ésta a las pesas que trató Rainbow de levantar. Ahí la alicornio con un solo casco, levantó las pesas como si fuesen una pluma bajo las sorprendidas miradas de Rainbow y Applejack, que no se creían que aquella yegua levantara unas pesas tan pesadas como si nada.

Pinkie: Este sitio es genial. Hay de todo. Una biblioteca. Un laboratorio. Un gimnasio...Y poco más...

Decía Pinkie Pie. Aquella frase fue escuchada por Mike y no pudo evitar reírse, ya que le recordaba cierta escena parecida de hace muchos años.

Mike: (Y solo faltaba que dijera "un robot enorme mirándonos de forma intimidante, mientras nos apunta con su arma enorme").

Pensaba para sí Mike sin poder evitar reírse, recordando el día en que las mane de su mundo y las princesas mismas, fueron a visitar su laboratorio por primera vez. Ember que estaba en la parte de la biblioteca leyendo unos libros, le comentó a Mike.

Ember: Debo admitirlo. Si tú solo has logrado construir todo esto, es que eres todo un genio, lobito.

La felicitaba Ember sin dejar de leer libros, donde se la unió Twilight que estaba maravillada por leer aquellos libros.

Twilight: No puedo creer que todos estos libros, hayan pertenecido al mismo Starswirl el Barbudo ¿En serio encontraste tú solo todos estos libros?

Preguntaba incrédula como maravillada la alicornio, sintiéndose como una niña en una juguetería por el hecho de poder leer aquellos libros que pertenecieron en su día a su ídolo. Mike alzando de hombros y poniéndose cómodo en su asiento, la contestó.

Mike: Bueno. Es cuestión de saber donde buscar.

Ocelot: Y de ir a casi a mitad del mundo para encontrar dichos libros.

Completaba Ocelot que estaba en un campo de tiro del laboratorio, practicando su puntería junto con Alex donde el cazador de demonios iba disparando sus pistolas en las dianas móviles. Fluttershy que estaba en un invernadero con varias plantas y siendo cuidado por unos robots jardineros, comentó.

Fluttershy: Este jardín adorna mucho este lugar.

Rarity: Aunque no le vendría mal algunas cortinas.

Completaba Rarity observando el lugar. Ante eso último que dijo la pony modista, Mike no pudo evitar reírse. Aquello llamó la atención de la unicornio.

Rarity: ¿De qué te ríes, Mike?

Mike: Je, je, je. Perdona, Rarity. Es que acabas de decir lo mismo que dijo la Rarity de mi mundo. Y me hizo bastante gracia que ahora lo digas tú ja, ja, ja.

Medic: Eso es verdad. Rarity siempre ha sido algo obsesionada a la moda.

Decía ahora Medic que estaba en el invernadero también, sentada en una roca en posición de flor de loto. Rarity algo molesta por la insinuación, respondió.

Rarity: No soy obsesiva. Simplemente soy...

White: Una dramática.

Bromeaba el unicornio, haciendo que Rarity mirase feo a éste y enfadada le dijera.

Rarity: ¡No soy dramática!

Camaleón: Igual que dramática que nuestra Rarity.

Contestaba Camaleón disfrazado de pájara carpintero y parado en unos de los árboles del invernadero, también riéndose, hasta que Rarity le miró de forma penetrante al changeling, haciendo que Camaleón con un disfraz de torero, se escondiera detrás de una barrera de madera que se usan en las plazas de toro.

Rarity: ¡Ya os he dicho, que no soy dramática!

Todos los presentes se reían, al igual que Mike sin parar de reírse, miró alrededor todo su antiguo laboratorio y ahí comentó.

Mike: Mi viejo laboratorio. Me trae tantos recuerdos este sitio.

Red: A mí también, Mike. Muchos buenos recuerdos.

Vulcan: Cierto, jefe. Muchos recuerdos maravillosos.

Mike yendo hacia unos viejos ficheros, abrió un cajón y sacó de ahí un especie de aparato circular con unas alas alrededor.

Mike: El tecnotraje. Recuerdo el día en que lo fabrique y las veces que lo use, antes de convertirme en alicornio

Comentaba el alicornio, observando dicho aparato con gran nostaliga. Pinkie Pie acercándose a él, le preguntó.

Pinkie: Uy ¿Qué es eso, Mike? No, no lo digas. Es una sorpresa ¡Me encanta las sorpresas!

Comentaba alegremente la pony rosa, haciendo reír a Mike donde ahí la decía a ésta.

Mike: Je, je, je ¿Quieres ver lo que es capaz de hacer esto?

Pinkie: ¡Uy! Si, sí, si. Tengo muchas curiosidad por saber que es.

Mike: Muy bien. Te lo voy a enseñar lo que hace.

Mike colocó el aparato circular en el pecho de Pinkie Pie y luego pulsó un botón. En ese momento, Pinkie Pie fue rodeado por un extraño traje azul con placas, cubriendo por completo su cuerpo salvo la cabeza.

Pinkie: ¿Y esto?

Mike: ¡Piensa rápido, Pinkie!

La avisaba el alicornio, donde con sus cascos, lanzó una enorme y pesada caja fuerte sobre Pinkie Pie. Aquello alarmó a las mane e invitados.

Twilight: ¡Pinkie!

Brodek: ¡Amorcito!

Gritaba Twilight y Brodek, a la vez que Pinkie gritando del susto, cerró los ojos y alzó sus brazos queriendo protegerse. Pinkie al final no notó que era aplastada y cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, se quedó sorprendida al ver que estaba sujetando la pesada caja fuerte como si nada.

Pinkie: Curioso. No pesa.

Decía la pony rosa, levantando con ambos cascos la caja fuerte como si fuese una pluma. Las mane e invitados, miraban sorprendidos la escena.

Rainbow: Carai, pero ¿Cómo?

Shield: ¿Cómo puede Pinkie Pie levantar esa caja fuerte como si no pesara nada?

Ante las expresiones de sorpresa, Mike riéndose un poco, se dispuso a explicar.

Mike: Es la capacidad del tecnotraje. Quien lo lleve, obtendrá una fuerza enorme.

Mikki: Sin duda uno de tus mejores inventos, hermano.

Mike: Desde luego, hermana.

Ambos alicornios se rieron, al igual que sus fénix que estaban ambas aves sobre una barandilla. Twilight volando hasta la planta donde estaban éstos, le decía muy enfadada a Mike.

Twilight: ¡Mike! ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando le lanzaste eso a Pinkie? ¡Podrías haberla matado!

Mike: Calma, Twilight. Tranquila. Solo quería demostrar las capacidades del traje.

La contestaba un tanto nervioso Mike ante lo enfadada que estaba Twilight. Brodek igual de molesto, le llamó también la atención de Mike.

Brodek: ¡Eso no justifica que quisieras aplastar a mi dulce pastelito rosa!

Mike estaba un tanto nervioso por lo increíblemente enfadados que parecían estar Twilight y Brodek con él.

Pinkie: Tranquilos. Estoy bien. Además, esto es bastante divertido.

Comentaba toda sonriente la pony rosa, mientras hacía juegos malabares con sus cascos con la caja fuerte. Por fortuna, la actitud alegre de Pinkie Pie, sirvió para relajar tensión.

Applejack: Whoa. Es increíble.

Vulcan: Y que lo digas, no puedo creer que hayan subido 10 céntimos a la revista del Playbrony.

La contestaba Vulcan, que ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, debido a que toda su atención se centraba en dicha revista. Applejack rotando los ojos, le decía a Vulcan.

Applejack: Me refiero a lo de Pinkie Pie ¿Acaso no te sorprende lo que es capaz de hacer?

Vulcan: Vaya cosa. El jefe con el traje era capaz de hacer proezas increíbles. Hasta que dejó de usarlo cuando se convirtió en alicornio.

Alex: A mí me parece un traje increíble ¿Por qué dejaste de usarlo, Mike?

Ante la pregunta del cazador de demonio, Mike levantándose del asiento, le respondió.

Mike: Cuando me convertí en alicornio, el tecnotraje dejó de funcionar conmigo.

Brodek: ¿Y eso por qué?

Mike: Ni idea. Nunca logré descubrir el por qué. Quizás no sea compatible con alicornios celestes o eso.

Mike volviendo a sus viejos ficheros, abriendo otro cajón, sacó de él un de brazalete con una parte cuadrada en el centro.

Mike: El modificador ADN. Je, je, je. Uno de mis primeros grandes inventos.

Comentaba el alicornio, mientras examinaba el aparato. El grupo presente miró con curiosidad dicho artefacto.

Twilight: ¿Es el modificador ADN?

Mike: Así es, Twilight. Este cacharro permite convertir a cualquiera, en cualquier otra raza.

Twilight: Increíble...

Comentaba Twilight con un gran brillo en los ojos, ante el peculiar artefacto. Mike mirando al grupo, con una sonrisa, preguntó.

Mike: ¿Alguien quiere probar lo que es capaz de hacer el modificador ADN?

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Pinkie Pie tras quitarse el tecnotraje, alegremente se puso a dar saltitos a la vez que trataba de llamar la atención.

Pinkie: ¡Yo, yo, yo! ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero!

Mike no pudo evitar reírse ante la actitud de la pony rosa y luego de eso, la colocó el modificador en la muñeca de Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: ¿Ahora qué hago?

Mike: Fácil. Solo gira la ruleta para elegir que especie quieres convertirte. Luego presiona sobre él.

Atendiendo a la explicación de Mike, Pinkie se puso a girar el brazalete, buscando algo en que convertirse.

Pinkie: A ver...Éste...No, no...Quizás éste...O tal vez este otro...No...Sí...No...Sí...Muy feo...Muy grande...Muy dramático...Muy pequeño...¡Ah! ¡Este!

Pinkie finalmente presionó el aparato y acto seguido, la pony rosa se cubrió con una luz naranja. Cuando todo terminó, Pinkie Pie ahora tenía forma de grifo.

Pinkie: ¡Uy! Como mola.

Comentaba emocionada la pony rosa, examinando ésta su nuevo cuerpo mientras los presentes miraban alucinados el nuevo cambio de Pinkie Pie. La patrulla no tanto, ya que estaban habituados a las capacidades del modificador ADN de Mike.

Rarity: Increíble.

Fluttershy: Es asombroso.

Shield: Carai. Eso mola.

Twilight: Este aparato es increíble. La cantidad de especies que se podrían estudiar con eso.

Comentaba el grupo, mientras Pinkie Pie seguía probando una y otra vez al aparato, convirtiéndose en diversas especies para diversión de ésta. Así hasta que Ember le quitó a Pinkie Pie el aparato y ahí dijo.

Ember: Bueno, bueno. Ahora me toca a mí. A ver que sale.

Rainbow: ¿Qué piensas hacer, Ember?

Alex: Alguna locura, seguro.

Completaba el cazador de demonios, imaginándose de que Ember haría algo que sin duda no sería bueno.

Ember con el aparato en su muñeca, eligió uno que tenía en mente y acto seguido presionó el aparato. Tras cubrirse de una luz naranja, Ember no parecía haber cambiado en nada, sino fuera que ahora tenía alas. Haciendo que Ember ahora fuera un alicornio.

Ember: Ahora soy una alicornio. Muérete de envidia, princesa de pega. Je, je, je.

Hablaba de forma presumida la yegua, adoptando poses sexys con su nueva forma alicornio. El grupo rotó los ojos, salvo Vulcan que miraba a Ember que lucía hermosa en su forma alicornio.

Vulcan: Ay, sí...No importa que forma tenga. Ember Paint sigue siendo de igual de hermosa en todas sus formas.

Ember: Gracias, calvorota. Se agradece el cumplido. Je, je, je.

Respondió Ember aun de forma presumida. Twilight viendo lo que era capaz de hacer el Modificador ADN, le comentó a Mike.

Twilight: Debo decir, Mike, que en mis años estudiando magia. Jamás me imaginé que se pudiera crear un aparato tecnológico que pudiera alterar por completo la naturaleza o especie de los ponis. Sin duda, has creado un aparato verdaderamente único.

Mike: Gracias, Twilight. Aunque mis inicios con ese aparato no es que fueran muy silenciosos, precisamente.

Applejack: ¿Qué quieres decir, azucarillo?

Ante la pregunta de Applejack, Mike rotando los ojos, se dispuso a explicar.

Mike: Veréis. Cuando empecé a construir el aparato, cuando ya casi lo tenía terminado. Sin querer hice un mal contacto, que hizo que toda una onda alteradora cubriera toda Ponyville.

Shield: Carai ¿Y qué paso?

Mike: Bueno. Imaginaos a todos los habitantes de Ponyville, convertidos en otras especies como grifos, búfalos, changelings y demás.

Grandes expresiones de sorpresa se formaron en los presentes en cuanto Mike mencionó aquello.

Rarity: ¿En serio, Mike?

Fluttershy: ¿Muchos se transformaron?

Mike: Vaya que sí. Imaginaos. Twilight convertida en una pony terrestre y Spike en un potro unicornio. Applejack en una cebra. Pinkie Pie en una pegaso donde de todos, ella fue la que se lo pasó bien con su nuevo aspecto.

Pinkie: Por supuesto. Siempre quise volar con mis propias alas. Hasta que me di cuenta que no era un pegaso. Ji, ji, ji.

Comentaba riéndose la pony rosa, al imaginarse ella misma volando. Mike continuó hablando.

Mike: Rainbow en una pony terrestre incapaz de volar, del cual me la tuvo jurada durante una buena temporada. Fluttershy convertida en dragona.

Rainbow: ¿Fluttershy convertida en una dragona? ¿Precisamente ella? Ja, ja, ja Esa sí que es buena, sobre todo con el miedo que les tiene a éstos. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía sin parar la pegaso azul al imaginarse a su amiga Fluttershy convertida en dragona. En cambio Fluttershy, no parecía muy convencida con la idea de convertirse en una dragona.

Mike: Rarity en un changeling.

Rarity: ¡Ahhh! ¿Un changeling? Después de su metamorfosis, supongo.

Mike: En realidad...Mucho antes de su metamorfosis.

Rarity: ¡Ahhh..! ¡Yo convertida en una horrible changeling! ¡Que horror!

Gritaba horrorizada Rarity, al imaginarse a ella misma o a una versión suya convertida en una changeling. Ember riéndose, la comentó a la unicornio blanca.

Ember: Vamos, Rarity. No seas dramática.

Rarity: ¡No soy dramática!

Respondió molesta la unicornio, haciendo reír a todos los presentes por su reación.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la mansión Bluer. Los caballeros, los destinianos y los dos Holy Blades, estaban en el interior de la vivienda.

Ventus: Así que esta es la casa donde se crió Mike ¿Verdad?

Comentaba el pegaso rojo, mirando una foto de Mike de potro alicornio, junto con su hermana pequeña Pink Love y sus padres adoptivos. Nathaly acercándose al semental y viendo la foto, con una sonrisa respondió.

Nathaly: Así es. La verdad es que Mike dio mucha vida en nuestra casa cuando aun vivía con nosotros.

Ventus: Ya veo. Está claro que tuvo una infancia feliz aquí.

Nathaly: Claro, querido. Tú también tendrás buenos recuerdos de tus padres ¿Cierto?

Ante el comentario de la yegua, Ventus con la vista dirigida hacia abajo, la contestó.

Ventus: La verdad...Es que yo fui separado de mis padres cuando fui un potro. Y no fue hasta hace muchos años cuando pude volver a verlos.

Ante la respuesta del pegaso rojo, Nathaly puso una expresión de sorpresa, mientras se tapaba la boca con el casco, sintiendo que había preguntado un tema bastante delicado. Ahí trató de disculparse con él.

Nathaly: Lo lamento mucho. No debí haberlo preguntado.

Ventus: No pasa nada, señora Bluer. No podía saberlo. De todos modos ya no importa, porque ya pude encontrar con mis padres que están vivos y viven bien.

Respondió el semental con una leve sonrisa, haciendo sentir mejor a Nathaly. Dawn ahí preguntó.

Dawn: Tengo entendido que Mike y su hermana Pinkie Love son adoptados ¿Cierto?

Arthur: Así es.

Zola: Lo que me sorprende, es eso de que encontrar a Mike en una especie de capsula del tiempo.

Ignos: Es verdad. Parece de ciencia ficción.

Comentaba la cebra y el unicornio. Ahí Arthur sentándose en un sillón, se dispuso a contar un poco la historia sobre la adopción de Mike.

Arthur: Aunque cueste creerlo, así es. Hace muchos años, durante una excavación. Mi equipo encontró la capsula donde estaba Mike durmiendo en ella. Mi sorpresa fue enorme al descubrir un bebé potro en su interior, durmiendo tranquilamente pese a que llevaba milenios ahí metido.

Blade: Increíble.

Comentaba el Holy Blade del grupo de los destinianos. Nathaly ahí continuó hablando.

Nathaly: Cuando Arthur trajo al pequeño a casa, no pude resistir a tenerlo en brazos y darle mucho cariño. Como mi marido y yo nunca tuvimos hijos, no dudamos en adoptar a Mike y así tenerlo en nuestras vidas.

Arthur: Y así es como llegó a nuestras vidas nuestro hijo Mike. Donde llenó de alegría nuestras vidas.

Comentaban con orgullo ambos padres. Dawn sonriendo, comentó.

Dawn: Que suerte tiene Mike. Yo nunca conocí a mi madre biológica, y mi madre adoptiva murió asesinada hace muchos años.

Dijo esto último, ahora con un tono más triste el semental naranja.

Arthur: ¿En serio? Cuando lo siento.

Nathaly: Lamentamos que te pasara eso, jovencito.

Comentaban ambos padres de Mike, sintiendo pena por el semental naranja. Dawn sonriendo levemente, agradeció las palabras.

Dawn: Muchas gracias.

Ultimate: Pero ahora él vive en el Imperio Celeste ¿No os da un poco de pena que ya no viva con vosotros?

Arthur: Naturalmente, pero Mike ya es suficiente mayor para tomar sus decisiones. Por no mencionar que actualmente es emperador y tiene un imperio que dirigir.

Nathaly: Pero eso no significa que se haya olvidado de nosotros. De vez en cuando viene a visitarnos, cosa que agradecemos, ya que nos gusta que nuestros hijos nos visiten de vez en cuando.

Ignos: Deben sentirse muy orgullos de su hijo.

Arthur: Lo estamos.

Ambos padres conversaban alegremente con sus visitantes, mientras Cooper tranquilamente sentado en el sofá, miraba todo alrededor de la mansión.

Cooper: Nada mal. Debo decir que ese Mike Bluer se ha criado en una buena casa.

Ventus: Procura no robar nada, Cooper. Que te veo las intenciones.

Le decía con tono serio el pegaso rojo al vaquero. Cooper haciéndose el inocente, le contestó.

Cooper: Vamos, Ventus ¿Me vez capaz de hacer algo así?

Ventus no contestó. Simplemente le echó una mirada a Cooper como diciendo "como si no te conociera".

Cooper: Vale, vale. Puede que le echara un ojo a unos candelabros de plata que había en el comedor. Incluso un broche de oro y diamantes en forma de flor que había en un tocador. Pero yo nunca robaría nada del bueno de Mike Bluer, aunque esté él forrado.

Ventus: Al igual que jamás le robarías nada a Shining Armor ¿Verdad?

Cooper: Eso es un caso aparte. Y hablando de él. Me imagino que aquí también habrá un Shining Armor. Tal vez debería hacerle alguna visita, a ver sí es tan amargado como el nuestro. Je, je, je.

Comentaba con una sonrisa maliciosa el vaquero, al imaginarse las posibilidades con el Shining Armor de otro mundo. Uno donde no le conoce de nada y eso le abría a nuevas posibilidades para nuevas bromas. Así hasta que Ventus le advirtió.

Ventus: Mejor no lo hagas. Aquí somos extraños en este mundo y si te cazan, dudo mucho que la princesa Luna de este mundo, sea tan piadosa contigo como la de nuestro mundo.

Cooper: Seguro que con mis encantos, lograría que la princesa Luna de aquí me hiciera algún favor. Je, je, je.

Contestaba sonriente el vaquero. Ahí el Holy Blade del grupo de los destianos, le comentó a Cooper.

Blade: ¿Acaso solo piensas en robar a los demás como un vulgar ladrón?

Cooper: Maestro ladrón, amigo. Maestro ladrón.

Blade: Pero ladrón a fin de cuentas. Así que mejor no hagas nada ilegal o como agente espectro, tendré que arrestarte.

Le hablaba en plan broma el alicornio blanco, aunque sonando en parte en serio. Cooper riéndose, le respondió de forma retadora.

Cooper: ¡Je! Antes tendrías que atraparme primero.

Blade: No serías el primer vulgar ladrón que atrapo a fin de cuentas. Je, je, je.

Cooper: ¡Maestro ladrón!

Blade: Eso es lo que he dicho. Un vulgar ladrón. Je, je, je.

Se burlaba el alicornio blanco, haciendo que Cooper le mirase feo y los demás se riesen.

Volviendo al laboratorio, Mike y su patrulla estaban mostrando a sus amigos el portal Dimensional.

Twilight: ¿En serio creaste tu propio portal dimensional, Mike?

Preguntaba la alicornio, contemplando el portal creado por Mike. El alicornio tranquilamente la respondió.

Mike: Pues sí. Fue otro de mis primeros inventos y gracias a ello, pude investigar otros mundos.

Twilight: No me lo puedo creer. Pensé que solo el espejo creado por Starwirl, podía crear portales a otros mundo.

Comentaba incrédula Twilight, al ver con sus propios ojos una máquina que podía llevar a cualquiera a otra dimensión. Luego ahí Twilight le preguntó a Mike.

Twilight: ¿Cómo lograste crear algo así, Mike? Yo antes creía que solo los divinos podían crear portales a otra dimensión e ir por ellos sin peligro.

Ante la pregunta, Mike simplemente se alzó de hombros y la contestó.

Mike: No sé que es ese rollo de los divinos en vuestro mundo, pero yo simplemente lo hice con mi tecnología del que soy todo un experto. Como mencioné antes, pude crear tecnología de portales para ir a otra dimensión o ir a otra parte del mundo en poco tiempo. Tecnología que puede mejorar gracias al Imperio Celeste que por lo visto, ya dominaban ese campo antes.

Explicaba Mike al grupo, mientras Twilight lo apuntaba todo en un cuaderno. Ahí Rainbow con una actitud burlona, le comentó a Twilight.

Rainbow: Comparado con lo que ha logrado Mike y el Imperio Celeste, hacen parecer el espejo creado por Starwirl un simple espejo de baño.

Aquel comentario hizo que la alicornio mirase feo a la pegaso, donde Twilight molesta la dijo a Rainbow.

Twilight: Quizás, pero eso se debe a que el Imperio Celeste tiene una ciencia y magia muy avanzada. Si Starwirl hubiera tenido a su disposición tales medios, seguro que habría creado un portal espejo mil veces mejor.

Mike: Yo no estaría tan seguro. Sí te contara lo que hizo ese mago loco cuando visitó el Imperio Celeste cuando regreso del limbo del tiempo ese.

Hablaba sin pensar Mike a la vez que apartaba la mirada, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y rápidamente se tapó la boca. Por desgracia, eso último fue escuchado por Twilight y ahí exclamó.

Twilight: ¡Espera! ¿Acabas de insinuar que Starwirl acaba de volver? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Mike: ¿Qué? No, no, no. Me confundí. En realidad hablaba de otra persona. No es el que piensas.

Trataba de disimular Mike, alzando sus cascos en señal de paz, pero aun así, Twilight quería respuestas y rápidamente se acercó al alicornio y mirándole a los ojos, le dijo de forma acusadora.

Twilight: ¡Dímelo, Mike! ¿Conoces acaso al mago más fabuloso que el mundo ha conocido? ¿Regresó acaso? ¡Quiero que me lo cuentes todo!

Mike: Chicos...Ayuda...

Pedía ayuda Mike a sus amigos y patrulla, pero éstos negando con la cabeza y con sonrisas burlonas, le respondieron.

Rebeca: De eso nada.

Blue Star: Arréglatelas por tu cuenta.

White: Es tu problema.

Dark: A nosotros no nos metas.

Mikki: Ya sabes como es Twilight, hermano. Cuando se obsesiona con una idea, es peor que un perro con un hueso.

Ocelot: Me parece que la tienes cruda, Mike.

Mike: Traidores...

Decía molesto Mike porque sus amigos no le echasen un casco, mientras Twilight aun mantenía la mirada clavada en él y su rostro muy cerca del suyo. Así hasta que en ese instante, el portal se activó. Aquello hizo que Twilight dejara de prestar atención a Mike y se centrara en el portal para alivio del alicornio azul.

Twilight: ¿Se ha activado?

Fox: Eso significa que alguien lo está usando.

Ember: A saber que saldrá de ahí.

Antes de obtener respuesta alguna, apareció del portal Rockaid en el aire, haciendo una voltereta hacia delante y cayendo de pie al suelo.

Rockaid: ¡Tachan!

Todos: ¡Rockaid!

Exclamaron todos al ver aparecer al pequeño potro a través del portal.

Alex: Enano ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rarity: ¿Y cómo es que apareces así?

Preguntaba éstos. Antes de que el enano respondiera, apareció alguien más.

Selene: No os olvidéis de mí.

Apareció nada menos que Selene, junto con Night Terror, Sapphire y Ark.

Mikki: ¡Selene!

Selene: ¡Mikki!

Ambas se acercaron y se dieron un abrazo como buenas amigas.

Mikki: Hacía tiempo que no te vía.

Selene: Y yo. Habría sido mejor si me hubiesen podido ir a la academia contigo, pero yo tenía mi propio curso.

Mikki: Aun así, me alegro de verte.

Selene: Y yo.

Sherrys se acercó a su pareja Sapphire y la saludó.

Sherrys: Hola, Sapphire. Me alegro de verte, querida.

Sapphire: Igualmente, querido.

Decían ambos gatos, felices de verse el uno al otro. Mike mirando al enano, le preguntó.

Mike: ¿Has estado con los niños?

Rockaid: Así es, Mike. Ya les enseñé mi última creación.

Holy: ¿Qué creación era?

Rockaid: Ya lo veréis ¡Fiora! ¡Ven aquí, chica!

Alzaba la voz el potro y a través del portal, apareció volando la fénix robot que había activado hace poco. La fénix robot voló hasta pararse en la grupa del potro.

Mikki: ¿Un fénix robot?

Preguntaba la alicornio al ver al fénix robot.

Fire White: Se da un aire a nosotros, solo que es una máquina.

Ante los comentarios, Rockaid ahí dijo de forma dramática.

Rockaid: Amigos, colegas, compañeras, camaradas y demás apelativos. Os presento al primer fénix celeste artificial de la historia. A Fiora.

Piro Fire: ¿Fénix celeste artificial?

Adelia: A saber que locura habrá hecho este enano ahora.

Comentaban ambos robots. Ahí la fénix robot de Rockaid, se presentó de forma educada.

Fiora: Hola. Me llamo Fiora. Un placer conoceros a todos.

Holy: Mira tú. Si habla como nosotros.

Dark Cloud: Eso es genial.

Anivia: Realmente curioso.

Comentaban los fénix. Rockaid mirando alrededor, preguntó.

Rockaid: ¿Dónde están los demás? Me gustaría que estuvieran presentes para mostrar a Fiora.

Rebeca: El resto está en la mansión.

Mike: Si quieres, puedo traerlos aquí.

Rockaid: Me harías un favor. Por cierto, bonito laboratorio. Se nota que sabes como montarla aquí. Je, je, je.

Mike: Je, je, je. Gracias, Rockaid. Se hace como se puede.

Ambos se rieron mientras chocaban de cascos. Ahí Ember la advirtió a Mike.

Ember: Tú solo ten cuidado y nunca dejes solo al enano en tu laboratorio, o te lo destrozará en menos que canta un gallo.

Decía en parte con burla la unicornio plateada. Rockaid molesto por el comentario de la unicornio, la dijo molesta.

Rockaid: ¡Eh! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo sería incapaz de destrozar nada de este laboratorio!

Decía enfadado el potro, alzando éste el brazo, pero sin querer golpeó una palanca donde la empujó. Aquello hizo que un brazo mecánico que estaba colgado del techo se girase rápidamente, golpeando restos de máquinas que había por ahí, haciéndolas caer y se destrozaran por el suelo.

Rocakid: ¡Ups!

Todos: ¡Rockaid!

Le llamaron la atención los presentes, molestos por lo que había hecho el enano. Rockaid trató de disculparse.

Rockaid: ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Fue sin querer! ¡Lo juro!

Mike lejos de enfadarse, con tono tranquilo le respondió al potro.

Mike: Tranquilo, Rockaid. Esos viejos ordenadores hace años que no los uso y tenía pensado sustituirlos algún día.

Rockaid: Je, je, je. Gracias, Mike. Se agradece tu comprensión. Se nota que eres un tío enrollado. Je, je, je.

Twilight: Aun así, no significa que no tengas cuidado con lo que haces, enano.

Le reprochaba la alicornio, dando con coscorrón al potro donde ahí se quejó de dolor el enano.

Rockaid: ¡Au! Tampoco es para ponerse así.

Mike: Además. No es la primera vez que hay un accidente aquí, la mayoría causadas por Vulcan.

Vulcan: ¡Eh! ¡Eso no es cierto!

Decía enfadado el robot, alzando el brazo molesto, pero sin querer pulsando un botón, donde hizo que un brazo mecánico que sujetara una caja de madera, soltara su carga donde cayó justo encima de Shield. La caja se rompió en pedazos, quedando el semental debajo de los escombros y con espirales en los ojos.

Vulcan: ¡Ups!

Eye Fox: Tarugo.

Decía con sarcasmo la arquera, mientras los presentes se reían ante la torpeza de Vulcan.

Mike: Bien. Voy a traer a los otros. Esperad aquí.

Mike salió del laboratorio para buscar a los demás, mientras los otros se quedaban en el laboratorio.

Más tarde, Mike volvía con el resto del grupo. Mientras entraban en el laboratorio, se pudo escuchar una música muy familiar.

Mike: Espera...Yo conozco esa música.

 **Insertar la canción de " IT´S NOT UNUSUAL - TOM JONES".**

Mike conocía aquella canción. La solía escuchar desde que era potro. El alicornio con los demás, iban hacia el origen de la canción, mientras Mike en parte murmuraba la canción. Cuando llegaron al origen, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del alicornio azul.

En ese momento, Mike vio a los demás viendo un video de Mike cuando era un potro blanco, escuchando la canción del cantante en el camarote de su nave, bailando y empleando una vela como micrófono, a la vez que hacía como si cantara.

Los que estaban viendo el video, se estaban partiendo de risa, en especial las mane y Mikki, Rebeca y Selene como otros. Donde al final se les unió los demás que vinieron con Mike.

Mike: Pero...¿Qué es esto?

Preguntaba Mike en voz alta, al ver que todos estaban viendo a través de la pantalla del gran ordenador dicho video. Los demás notaron la presencia de Mike y los otros.

Mikki: Ah, hola, hermano.

Rebeca: ¿Qué tal?

Comentaron ambas chicas como si nada. Mike al final les llamó la atención.

Mike: ¿Se puede saber de dónde habéis sacado el video?

Pinkie: Me lo dio mi homóloga de este mundo de cuando te gravó aquella vez en Appleloosa, buscando no sé que espada. Dijo que era muy divertido verlo.

Selene: Y vaya que si lo era. Ja, ja, ja.

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja. Que bueno ja, ja, ja.

Ember: Vaya, lobito. Que callado te lo tenías. Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaban en plan burla el grupo, sobre todo Ember. Mike molesto, les llamó la atención a la patrulla.

Mike: Chicos ¿Se puede saber por qué habéis permitido poner ese video?

Red: Je, je, je. Perdona, Mike. Je, je, je.

Medic: No pudimos resistir a dejar que Pinkie Pie pusiera el video.

Adelia: Además. Tienes que admitir que sales bastante bien.

Respondían éstas. Mike estaba que se moría de vergüenza por ver como le veían a él de pequeño haciendo aquella canción y bailando de forma ridícula. Al final ya molesto, Mike fue hacia el ordenador y paró el video.

Ignos: ¡Eh! ¿Por qué lo paras?

Insigth: Sí. Deja ver el resto, que estaba genial.

Se quejaban ambos unicornios, hasta que Mike les lanzó una mirada fulminante como heladora a éstos, que los hizo callar a los dos. Finalmente, apagando el video y tratando de cambiar de tema, comentó el alicornio azul.

Mike: Bueno, Rockaid ¿Qué era eso que querías mostrarnos a todos?

El eludido sonrió y finalmente dijo.

Rockaid: Por supuesto. Amigos, os presento a mi última creación. Fiora, adelante.

Fiora: Sí, jefe Rockaid.

La fénix robot voló hasta estar en el suelo de la sala a la vista de todos y ahí empezó a brillar. Acto seguido adoptó su forma de pony robot. Aquello hizo que todos vieran asombrados a la robot. Al notarlo, Rockaid con una sonrisa presumida, dijo.

Rockaid: ¿Qué os parece, amigos?

Cooper: No me lo puedo creer. Te has construido una muñeca sexual.

Rockaid: Exacto...¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No es eso, idiota! No empecéis.

Dark Cloud: Vaya, enano. Sí que debes estar muy necesitado si te construye tu propia muñeca sexual.

Rockaid: ¡Que no es una muñeca sexual!

Ultimate: Amigo. Si te construyes tu propia muñeca sexual, deberías haberlo hecho algo más crecidita. Y ya puestos ¿Podrías construirme una para mí? Eso sí, que tenga buenas curvas. Je, je, je.

Rockaid: ¡Ya os he dicho que no es una muñeca sexual! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No empecemos como cuando construí a Sweetie Bot!

Hablaba enfadado el potro por como sus amigos insinuaban mal de su nueva robot. Mike alzando el casco en señal de paz, les dijo al grupo.

Mike: Chicos, ya es suficiente. Creo que el enano ya ha sufrido suficiente burla por hoy.

Rockaid: Gracias, Mike. Se agradece que al menos tú no vengas con el chisme.

Agradeció el potro al alicornio. Así hasta que Mike con una leve sonrisa, dijo.

Mike: Además. Lo que vaya a hacer con su muñequita en la intimidad, es cosa suya.

Rockaid: ¡Hombre! Muchas gracias, Mike.

Respondió molesto y con sarcasmo el potro, haciendo reír a los presentes.

Twilight: Rockaid. Dijiste que esta robot es una fénix celeste artificial.

Fox: ¿Una fénix celeste artificial? Interesante.

Completaba la arquera, mirando con interés a la robot fénix. Rockaid con aire de orgullo, se puso a explicar lo mismo que les contó a Star White y a los otros jóvenes cuando estuvieron en el Arwing. Sobraba decir que al terminar su explicación, el grupo estaba asombrado.

Shadow: ¿En serio ese enano ha creado su propio fénix celeste artificial?

Preguntaba incrédulo el bat pony. El enano sonriendo con más ganas, respondió.

Rockaid: Así es. Fiora es la primera de su clase y a diferencia de los fénix celestes normales, Fiora no tiene que estar enlazada con una sola persona. Puede estar con cualquiera.

Explicaba el potro, mientras Fiora adoptó de nuevo su forma fénix robot y volaba hasta pararse en la grupa del potro.

Dawn: La verdad, es que es una ave bastante bonita.

Decía el semental naranja, Fluttershy le dio la razón.

Fluttershy: Es cierto. Debo decir, Rockaid, que has hecho una fénix robot bastante mona como adorable.

Rockaid: Je, je, je. Gracias.

Holy: Es casi una fénix como nosotros ¿Qué más hace, Rockaid?

Rockaid: Ella puede...

No pudo terminar la frase el potro, porque en ese momento sonó una especie de timbre que se puso escuchar por el laboratorio.

Rarity: ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Mike: Alguien está llamando a la puerta del laboratorio. Ver a ver quién es.

Mike se acercó al ordenador y por la pantalla se mostraron que en la entrada del laboratorio, estaban un semental pegaso y una yegua terrestre. El grupo reconoció al instante aquellos ponis.

Blue Sky: ¡Jeros!

White: ¡Star Fire!

Exclamaron ambos sementales al ver a los recién llegados. Mike sin dudarlo, abrió la entrada del laboratorio, donde entraron los antes mencionados.

Pinkie: ¡Yippi! ¡Nuevos amigos!

Pure: ¿Quiénes son?

Sky: Es mi hijo Jeros.

Red: Y nuestra hija Star Fire.

Grupo caballeros y destinianos: ¿Hijos?

Preguntaron ambos grupos. Finalmente entraron Jeros y Star Fire al laboratorio.

Jeros era un pegaso de pelaje azul oscuro, con crin corta de tonalidad rubia con una línea fusia en medio. Ojos iguales a los de su madre. Cutie Mark de una lanza con punta de energía verde y unas alas. Portaba una armadura de la guardia solar.

Star Fire era una yegua terrestre de pelaje rojizo y crin azul cielo atado en una coleta tipo cola de caballo atada con un lazo y cola trenzada. Ojos marrones. Cutie mark de un balón de voleibol blanca que dejaba un estelar de fuego tras de sí. Jugadora de voleibol.

Sky: Hijo. Me alegro de verte.

Jeros: Y yo a ti, padre.

Saludaron ambos sementales, chocando de cascos los dos.

Star Fire: Hola, papá. Hola, mamá. Me alegro de veros a los dos.

Decía la yegua, abrazando a Red Fire y a White Shield, mientras ambos abrazaban a su hija a la vez que sonreían.

Red: Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte, hija.

White: ¿Qué tal en los campeonatos?

Star Fire: Estupendamente, papá.

Mientras padres e hijos conversaban, el resto del grupo comentaban.

Cooper: ¿Esos son sus hijos?

Adelia: Así es Coopy.

Cooper: ¡Que es cooper!

Respondió molesto el semental. Ahí Applejack comentó.

Applejack: Con Blue Sky es posible ya que es parte pony y parte robot. Pero en el caso de Red Fire y White Shield ¿Cómo pueden tener una hija si ambos son robots?

Ante la pregunta de la vaquera, Darkwing respondió.

Dark: Es que Star Fire es adoptada. Red Fire y White Shield la encontraron abandonada en un callejón cuando era potra y al no encontrar hogar, decidieron hacerse cargo de ella.

Fluttershy: Vaya. Que buen corazón de ambos, hacerse cargo de una potra abandonada.

Ventus: Es verdad. Je, je, je. Tiene gracia. Dos robots cuidando de una pony pequeña.

Comentaba medio divertido el pegaso rojo. Ahí Twilight comentó.

Twilight: ¿Y cómo te lo tomó la gente ante eso?

Onyx: La verdad es que no fue fácil, ya que la gente no veía con buenos ojos que unos robots criasen una potra.

Toxic: Pero al final pudieron seguir adelante con ello.

Comentaban éstos. Ahí los padres preguntaban a sus hijos.

Sky: ¿Qué os trae por aquí, chicos?

Jeros: Sobre eso, padre. Queríamos comentar una cosa.

Decía Jeros con tono serio, ganándose la atención de los padres.

Sky: ¿Sobre qué?

Star Fire: Es sobre...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque empezaron a sonar las alarmas del laboratorio. Cosa que no paso desapercibido para los presentes.

Zola: ¿Qué pasa?

Shield: ¿Y esa alarma?

Eye Falcon rápidamente se puso al ordenador y mirando por pantalla, dijo.

Eye Falcon: Es la vieja alarma de emergencia de la patrulla. Por lo visto, unos ladrones están robando alfombras voladoras de la gran carrera anual de Arabia Sentada.

Rainbow: ¿Carrera anual de alfombras voladoras? Que interesante suena eso.

Mike: Aun así hay que impedirlo. Venga, una vez más hay que teletransportarse, pero antes que eso, una cosa, amigos.

Mike mirando al grupo de caballeros y destinianos, les dijo a éstos.

Mike: Una cosa antes de irnos, amigos. En nuestras misiones, seguimos una política de no matar. Así que os pido por favor, que al menos que sea estrictamente necesario o no quede más remedio, os ruego que no matéis a nadie.

Les pedía el alicornio a ambos grupos de amigos y éstos asintieron.

Dawn: Lo entendemos, Mike. Y respetaremos tu petición.

Ultimate: ¿En serio? ¿No podemos siquiera matar un poquito?

Bromeaba el pegaso, hasta que Insigth molesto, le dio un codazo para que se callara. Ventus ahí completo.

Ventus: Su mundo, sus reglas. Y debemos respetarlas.

Dawn: Completamente de acuerdo.

Ember: De acuerdo. Pero yo no garantizo que no acabe mandando a más de uno al hospital. Je, je, je.

Comentaba riéndose la unicornio plateada.

Sky: Jeros. Lo siento. Tendremos que hablar luego.

Jeros: Lo entiendo, padre.

Respondió serio el pegaso.

Una vez todos de acuerdo con la política de la patrulla de no matar, una vez más, Mike, Darkwing, Rebeca y Mikki, emplearon su hechizo conjunto de teletransporte para ir a Arabia Sentada. Quedando solos en el laboratorio Jeros y Star Fire.

Star Fire: Al final no pudimos decírselo.

Jeros: Ya tendremos otra oportunidad. Aunque no sé como lo tomaran en cuanto se lo digamos.

Respondía de forma seria el pegaso, mientras Star Fire apoyaba su casco en el hombro del semental.

Mientras tanto en dicha ciudad. Varios ponis de Arabia Sentada, iban volando en sus alfombras voladoras por los cielos de Arabia Sentada. Todos ellos tenían trajes de piloto con Googles y todo. Todo iba con normalidad, hasta que del cielo aparecerían unos dirigibles que pasaran al lado de éstos. De dichas naves, se asomaban unos ogros que iban robando en pleno vuelo las alfombras, haciendo que los competidores cayeran al vació. Por fortuna, todos éstos tenían paracaídas para evitar estrellarse.

¿?: Eso, ogros descerebrados. Robad tantas alfombras como podáis. Pronto mi gran plan maestro será una realidad.

Se escuchaba una voz perversa, donde ahí sobresalía un centauro conocido desde hace mucho tiempo. Nada menos que el duque Sigmun, Alias "Tirek" quien se puso el nombre de su padre. Junto a él estaba su asistente Tobi.

Tobi: Por supuesto, su gran malignidad. Usted siempre tienes planes muy brillantes.

Tirek: Por supuesto. Yo soy siempre brillante. Je, je, je ¡Vamos, ogros descerebrados! ¡Que aun quedan más alfombras que robar!

Ogros: ¡Sí, duquin!

Tirek: ¡Que no me llaméis, duquiiiin!

Gritaba enfadado el centauro. Un ogro estuvo a punto de robar otra alfombra, hasta que un rayo mágico le impactó en la cara, mandando de nuevo a la nave a dicho ogro.

Tirek: ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién nos ataca?

Preguntaba sobresaltado el centauro al ver que alguien los atacaba. Así hasta que escuchó una voz.

Mike: Pasa, que aquí llega la patrulla.

Apareció de repente Mike con su armadura Bankai puesta, volando justo enfrente del centauro. Tirek no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo, donde ahí exclamó.

Tirek: ¡Ahhh! ¡Tú! ¡No puede ser! ¡No me puedo creer que esté esta maldita alimaña azul aquí!

Mike: Hola, "Tairi". Ha pasado tiempo. je, je, je ¿Cómo te ha ido? A mí bien, pero en cambio tú, estás fatal. Ja, ja, ja.

Decía en plan burla el alicornio, donde el centauro mirando furioso a Mike, le gritó.

Tirek: ¡Maldito seas, Mike Bluer! ¡No puedo creer que te vuelva a ver después de tanto tiempo, pero te garantizo que tu patrulla y tú no me estropeareis como siempre los planes!

Tobi: ¡Exacto! El duque Tirek tiene un plan grandioso en que consiste en...

No pudo terminar de hablar el pony, porque el centauro le dio un manotazo encima de la cabeza para que se callase.

Tirek: ¡Silencio, monicaco! Como iba diciendo. No me estropearas los planes.

Mike: Je, je, je. Eso lo veremos, Tirek. Y por cierto, no solo deberías preocuparte de mi patrulla. También nos hemos traído unos amigos con nosotros.

Decía el alicornio, mientras dichos amigos junto con la patrulla, iban atacando los demás dirigibles.

Mike: Me gustaría quedarme a charlar por los viejos tiempos, Tirek, pero ahora tengo que machacar unos cuantos ogros y así estropearte de nuevos los planes. Hasta luego.

Se despedía en plan burla el alicornio, mientras se iba volando de allí. Dejando a un furioso Tirek donde le salía humo de las orejas.

Tirek: ¡Maldita peste azul! ¡No pienso consentir que me arruine los planes! ¡A todos mis ogros, olvidaos de las alfombras y acabad con la patrulla!

Tobi: Presiento que este plan se irá al garete como los otros.

Comentaba con actitud pesimista el pony, ya que por experiencia propia, sabía que cuando la Patrulla Harmony intervenía, todo plan de su amo se iba a tomar por saco.

En uno de los dirigibles, parte del grupo combatía contra los ogros.

White Wolf: Así que...Conocéis a estos tipos ¿No?

Preguntaba el pegaso azul, bloqueando con su espada del Infierno, el ataque de garrote de un ogro. Ocelot dando una patada a un ogro que lo tiró por la borde y dicho ogro activó un paracaídas para evitar el duro golpe, le respondió al pegaso con su típica sonrisa.

Ocelot: Pues sí. Tirek y sus ogros eran de los primeros enemigos que nos enfrentamos en nuestros inicios. Son unos pesados y sus ogros tienen una inteligencia inversamente proporcional a su tamaño, por lo que no son muy difíciles de quitarlos de en medio.

White Wolf: Ya veo.

Oviblion: (¡A tu espalda, idiota!)

Gritaba mentalmente Oviblion, cambiando su cuerpo con el de White Wolf y esquivando un ataque de ogro con garrote. El pegaso negro estuvo a punto de decapitar al ogro, hasta que White Wolf dentro de Oviblion, lo detuvo.

White Wolf: (Quieto, Oviblion. Recuerda lo que dijo Mike. Nada de matar).

Oviblion: ¡Me importa un rábano lo que dijera el alicornio idiota ese! ¡Yo soy de quitar de en medio a la gente! ¡No de delicadezas!

Gritaba furioso el alicornio negro, donde los ogros miraban confundidos al ver al pegaso negro hablando solo. Pure que lanzaba chorros de agua contra unos ogros para quitárselos de en medio, le preguntó a Brodek que estaba combatiendo contra otros ogros.

Pure: Ese White Wolf y Oviblion ¿Siempre son así los dos? Aun me resulta raro eso de que compartan cuerpo?

Brodek: Eso no es nada, amigo. Hay días en que son incluso peores. Je, je, je.

Respondía el pony verde con una leve risa, sin dejar de combatir otros.

En otro dirigible, Selene montada en Ark y armada con su hacha, junto con Black Wing, Shadow e Ultimate, volando todos éstos por alrededor de una de las naves, echaban mediante golpes a todo ogro que estuviera por ahí.

Vulcan: ¡Tomad especial Vulcan!

Decía Vulcan que con su Martillo Atronador, mandaba a volar a más de un ogro con cada golpe de su arma. Ember que empleaba su espada para combatir a otros ogros, le comentaba a Vulcan.

Ember: Nada mal, calvorota. Me pregunto si ese martillo tuyo, serviría para abrir algunas avellanas.

Bromeaba la unicornio. Vulcan sin dejar de golpear a los ogros con el martillo, la contestó.

Vulcan: Y ser hacer muchas cosas con ella, linda.

Durante el combate, apareció un ogro y un goblin también conocidos. Nada menos que Grunt y Scrap.

Grunt: Mira. Son esa patrulla.

Scrap: Han venido a arruinarnos los planes del amo.

Ambos: ¡A por ellos!

Grunt sacó un enorme garrote, mientras Scrap sacaba su bazooka lanza petardos.

Grunt cargó contra nada menos que Ignos que estaba combatiendo contra varios ogros.

Grunt: ¡Toma garrotazo!

Gritaba el ogro, bajando de golpe el garrote. Ignos percatándose de ello, se apartó al mismo tiempo que empleaba su cruz de combate para atar una de las piernas del ogro y hacer que se tropezara contra el suelo.

Medic: Mira tú. Si es Grunt. Cuando tiempo.

Comentaba divertida la ninja médico, observando al ogro donde lo reconoció al instante. Ignos ahí preguntó.

Ignos: ¿Le conoces acaso?

Medic: Sí. Es uno de nuestros viejos enemigos a ordenes de Tirek. Ignos, te presento a Grunt. Grunt, este es mi amigo Ignos.

Grunt: Mucho gusto. Encantado de conocerte.

Respondió el ogro, presentándose de forma amable al unicornio, mientras Ignos riéndose, le contestó.

Ignos: Je, je, je. Igualmente.

Scrap: ¡No te quedes presentando, inútil y acaba con ellos!

Decía enfadado el goblin, disparando su bazooka lanzapetardos un petardo grande con mecha encendida contra el grupo.

Medic: ¡Cuidado!

Medic e Ignos saltaron para esquivar el ataque, pero el unicornio se tropezó y cayó por la borde.

Ember: ¡Ignos!

Gritó alarmada la unicornio plateada, al ver como su hermano caía al vació. Rockaid con su arco disparando flechas y teniendo a Fiora volando a su lado, vio como Ignos caía.

Rockaid: ¡Fiora! ¡Ahora es tu momento! ¡Ve a ayudar a Ignos con tu función especial!

Fiora: Entendido, jefe Rockaid.

La fénix mecánica fue volando a toda velocidad hacia Ignos, donde el unicornio seguía cayendo al vació.

Ignos: ¡Ay, madre...! ¡Menudo tortazo me voy a pegar!

Decía el unicornio, temiéndose lo peor, hasta que vio a la fénix mecánica.

Ignos: ¿Fiora?

Fiora: ¡Activando sistema especial! ¡Fusión fénix!

Nada más decir eso, la fénix mecánica brillo y se hizo algo más grande. Acto seguido se desprendió en piezas y se combinó con Ignos a modo de armadura. Con un casco en forma de cabeza de fénix, con alas de fénix en la espalda y garras de fénix en sus patas delanteras.

Ignos al principio se sorprendió al tener aquella armadura. Fiora desde la armadura, se comunicó con él.

Fiora: Señor Ignos. Ahora puede volar con ayuda de la armadura fénix.

Ignos: ¿En serio? Vamos a ver eso.

El unicornio se puso en posición y con las alas, empezó a volar por el cielo, a la vez que unos reactores se activaban en las patas traseras.

Ignos: ¡Esto es genial!

Decía emocionado el unicornio, donde ahora estaba volando a toda velocidad por el aire. Rockaid viendo eso, lo celebró por todo lo alto.

Rockaid: ¡Síiii! ¡Sabía que funcionaría! ¡Soy un pedazo genio!

Ignos iba volando por alrededor, mientras Scrap sin perderlo de vista, dijo.

Scrap: Da igual si vuela o no. Lo voy a volar en pedazos.

Decía el goblin, disparando su arma, más petardos contra el unicornio. Ignos con su armadura, esquivaba los disparos.

Ignos: Fallaste, fallaste de nuevo. inténtalo de nuevo.

Se burlaba el unicornio, volando de un lado a otro, esquivando los disparos del goblin para molestia de éste.

Scrap: ¡Estate quiero de una vez!

Ignos: ¿Quieres decir, así?

Decía el unicornio con burla, quedando justo debajo de donde sería el globo del dirigible. El goblin apuntando con su arma, finalmente disparo y en el último momento, Ignos se apartó, haciendo que el petardo explotara en el globo y lo reventara con un gran agujero.

Scrap: Oh, oh...

El goblin ahí sintió que había metido la pata por el hecho de que ahora el dirigible iba a estrellarse. El grupo con ayuda de los voladores del grupo, salieron de allí, mientras los ogros saltaban en paracaídas.

Grunt: Mucho me temo que al duquin no le va a gustar esto.

Scrap: Eso me temo.

Decían ambos, saltando en paracaídas.

Mientras tanto. Dawn que estaba junto con Ventus y Mikki. Estaban en la nave principal de Tirek, los tres dirigiéndose hacia el motor de la nave.

Mikki: Ese es el motor. Si lo destruimos, la nave principal de Tirek caerá.

Dawn: Bien. Pues vamos allá.

Toxicon: ¡No tan rápido!

Apareció de repente otro viejo conocido por el grupo. Nada menos que el doctor Toxicon.

Ventus: ¿Y ese quién es?

Preguntaba el pegaso, observando el peculiar aspecto del doctor Toxicon. Mikki ahí le respondió.

Mikki: Es el doctor Toxicon. Un viejo conocido de mi hermano y su patrulla. Algo así como un científico loco.

Explicaba Mikki, donde la última parte que dijo, hizo que el doctor Toxicon se molestase enormemente.

Toxicon: ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Yo soy el doctor Toxicon! ¡El científico más brillante del mundo! ¡Y ahora veréis mi última creación!

El doctor pulsó un botón de un mando a distancia, donde hizo aparecer una especie de armadura grande de batalla de color negro. El doctor se metió en ella y una vez listo, dijo.

Toxicon: ¡Preparaos para sentir el poder de mi grandiosa armadura!

Decía el doctor, mientras alzaba de forma amenazante su brazo y ahí lanzó un puñetazo contra el grupo. Ahí Dawn con un casco, lo detuvo como si nada para sorpresa del doctor.

Toxicon: ¿Cómo?

Dawn: Francamente, esperaba algo más de esa armadura. Al final resultó ser bastante decepcionante.

Mikki: Ya te digo. Aparte de ser un diseño cutre. Solo da súper fuerza.

Comentaban ambos, sintiéndose bastante decepcionados por la poca cosa que era la armadura. Una vena tipo anime se le formaba en la cabeza del doctor, donde ahí alzó la voz.

Toxicon: ¿Cómo os atrevéis a burlaros de mi creación? ¿Tenéis acaso idea de lo que he tenido que hacer para conseguir estar armadura? ¡Ahora veréis el poder de esta armadura!

El doctor activó una función especial de la armadura, donde empezó a transformarse hasta adoptar la forma musculosa y fornida, mientras energía calorífica se formaba a su alrededor.

Toxicon: ¡Y ahora! ¡Ataque molinillo!

Gritaba Toxicon, haciendo girar sus brazos a modo de molinillo, con intención de golpear con dureza al grupo. Dawn observando el ataque del doctor, pensó para sí.

Dawn: (Ese ataque. Yo hacía algo parecido cuando era potro).

Dawn alzó los brazos y con ellos detuvo en seco el ataque del doctor para sorpresa de éste.

Toxicon: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¡Ahora verás!

El doctor iba a atacar de nuevo, pero Dawn con un simple puñetazo, destrozó por completo la armadura del doctor para sorpresa de este último.

Toxicon: ¡No puede ser!

Exclamaba el doctor que con la fuerza del impulso, chocó contra el motor a la vez que provocaba una gran explosión.

La nave principal de Tirek empezó a surgirle explosiones internas, hasta que finalmente tras unos minutos, la nave explotó.

El grupo llegó a tierra firme justo en el interior de un coliseo, donde había cientos de espectadores que estaban presenciando la carrera de alfombras. Ahí vieron a Tirek, a Tobi y a todos los ogros caer duramente al suelo.

Tobi: Vaya...Como los viejos tiempos, amo.

Tirek: ¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Maldita peste azul! ¡Siempre arruinando mis planes!

Mike: Se hace lo que se puede.

Respondió con una sonrisa burlona el alicornio. Tirek molesto, se levantó y ahí alzó la voz.

Tirek: ¡Aun no he terminado! ¡Ahora os enseñaré por qué quería apoderarme de las alfombras voladoras!

Con un simple gesto de su garra, hizo que todas las alfombras voladoras que éste y sus ogros había robado, fueran hacia ellos. En ese instante, el centauro llevaba ahora puesto un elegante traje con capa, al igual que sus ogros unos uniformes militares, todos ellos hechas con la tela de las alfombras mágicas.

Acto seguido, Tirek y sus esbirros empezaron a flotar mágicamente con ayuda de sus nuevos trajes.

Tirek: Ja, ja, ja ¡Ahora los cielos son míos! Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el centauro, mientras el grupo observaba lo que acababa de hacer el centauro.

Black: Carai. Eso ha sido inesperado.

Toxic: Usar las alfombras para hacerse trajes voladores. Que locura.

Rockaid: De todos modos, hay que admitir que es original.

Insigth: Nunca se me habría ocurrido algo semejante.

Selene: Es verdad.

Comentaba el grupo. Tirek ahí dio orden a sus ogros.

Tirek: ¡Basta de palabras! ¡Escuadrón de ogros voladores! ¡Atacad!

Mike: Chicos. Nos toca pelear.

Ignos: No se hable más. A pelear.

Ultimate: Tú lo has dicho, colega.

El grupo se puso en guardia y así empezó la batalla. Los ogros voladores se lanzaban como cohetes contra el grupo, mientras éstos los combatían. El grupo al completo empleaban sus armas o habilidades para irlos derrotando.

Como previamente les había pedido Mike, los caballeros y los destinianos procuraban moderarse en sus ataques para no matar a nadie. Incluso White Wolf tenía que retener como podía a Oviblion para que no matase a nadie, aunque este último lo deseaba en el alma matar a unos cuantos ogros.

Tirek lanzaba rayos oscuros contra el grupo, mientras Mike y los otros esquivaban sus ataques.

Tirek: ¡Maldito alicornio azul! ¡No me estropeareis los planes!

Mike: No estés tan seguro, Tirek ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Dragón dorado!

 **Música Finisher**

Mike convocó su dragón dorado, donde cargó contra Tirek y sus ogros, donde los pilló por medio a todos éstos.

Tirek: Oh, oh...

Finalmente hubo una gran explosión de luz dorada. Cuando todo terminó, cayeron Tirek y sus ogros, todos ellos sin sus trajes, sin más prendes que unas camisa interior blanca sin mangas, como calzones largos con estampados de lunares rojos en ellos.

Tirek: ¡Odio a ese maldito alicornio!

Decía molesto Tirek, mientras Grunt y Scrap llevando entre los dos una camilla, siendo acompañados por el doctor Toxicon, subieron a su jefe en dicha camilla y se lo llevaron de allí.

Tirek: ¡Ese maldito alicornio siempre estropeándome los planes! ¡Cómo odio a ese maldito alicornio!

Tobi: Hay cosas que nunca cambian, su elocuencia. Como los viejos tiempos.

Tirek: ¡Tobi! ¡Estás despedido!

Tobi: Eso tampoco cambia. Igual que los viejos tiempos.

Comentaba el pony con una lave sonrisa, ya que todo eso le recordaba a los viejos tiempos.

Tirek fue llevado de allí, mientras sus ogros tras recuperarse, se largaron de allí rápidamente.

Cooper: No sé vosotros, pero esto ha sido un tanto decepcionante.

Zola: La verdad, es que esperaba algo más.

Comentaban el vaquero y la cebra que se sintieron algo decepcionados por la corta y fácil batalla que tuvieron. El resto del grupo pensaban igual.

Dark: La verdad, es que Tirek y sus esbirros no son gran cosa.

Ember: No es por nada, pero vuestros enemigos habituales son unos tirillas.

Comentaba Ember que se sentía decepcionada por la corta batalla que acababan de librar. Mike encogiéndose de hombros, respondió.

Mike: Bueno. Teniendo en cuanto los enemigos que nos enfrentamos en los últimos años, no es raro que Tirek y sus esbirros ya no sean gran cosa.

El grupo se disponía a salir del coliseo. Cuando salieron por la entrada, Mike se chocó con contra alguien.

Blueblood: ¡Mirad por donde...! Oh, oh...

Todos: ¡Blueblood!

Exclamaron todos, molestos de ver al príncipe nefasto. Blueblood que estaba por ahí de vacaciones, no se esperaba ver al grupo allí presente.

Rarity: Hasta aquí hay un Blueblood.

Rainbow: Sí. Que molesto.

Decían ambas yeguas, donde no las agradó toparse con Blueblood. El resto del grupo estaba igual. Ocelot y Vulcan se dirigían hacia Blueblood, donde el príncipe miraba con miedo a éstos a la vez que retrocedía.

Blueblood: Esperad...¿No estaréis todavía enfadados conmigo cuando os acusé de criminales y que puse a Kamu como a parte del consejo contra vosotros? Esperad...¡Esperad!

Se escucharon unos ruidos fuertes y luego los gritos de Blueblood.

Blueblood: ¡Sacadme de aquí! ¡Esto es denigrante!

Se escuchaba la voz molesta de Blueblood, donde sorprendentemente estaba metido en el interior de un retrete con la tapa cerrada, donde lo único que sobresalía era su crin. Vulcan estaba sentado encima de la tapa para impedir que el príncipe pudiera salir y Ocelot de pie a su lado apoyado en la puerta. Ambos se reían maliciosamente, mientras Ocelot comentaba.

Ocelot: Desde luego, Vulcan. Que cabeza tenemos. Con la poca agua que hay en un sitio tan cálido y seco como Arabia Sentada, y vamos nosotros y la contaminamos.

Bromeaba el vaquero, haciendo reír tanto a Vulcan como al resto que se reían a grandes carcajadas por la escena, donde algunos disfrutaban del trato al nefasto príncipe.

En ese momento, el comunicador de Mike empezó a emitir señal.

Mike: Aquí Mike.

Kaity: ¡Emperador! ¿Se puede saber donde estáis? ¡Llevo tiempo tratando de localizaros!

Se escuchaba la voz molesta y enfadada de Kaity, haciendo que a Mike le cayera una gota de sudor tipo anime de la cabeza y ahí trató de excusarse.

Mike: Esto...Lo siento, Kaity. He estado algo ocupado.

Kaity: Está bien. Solo quería decirle que Magic Galaxy y las guardianas han llegado. Y le están esperando.

Mike: ¿En serio? Perfecto. Vamos para allá.

El grupo se disponía a marcharse de allí, mientras Blueblood logrando abrir la tapa donde ahí emergió la cabeza, decía enfadado.

Blueblood: ¡Esto es un ultraje! ¡No puede quedar esto así! ¡Exijo que se haga algo!

Gritaba enfadado el príncipe, mientras Ember acercándose a él, con una sonrisa maliciosa le dijo a Blueblood.

Ember: Por supuesto que hay que hacer algo. Normalmente para deshacerse de esa "cosa". Hay que tirar de la cadena.

Decía esto la unicornio plateada con una sonrisa perversa, al mismo tiempo tirando de la cadena, haciendo que el príncipe diera vueltas por el agua y finalmente fuera tragado por el retrete, donde el príncipe iba a un destino incierto.

Más tarde, todo el grupo estaba reunido en una amplia sala del Castillo Dorado, donde como habían dicho Kaity, habían llegado Magic Galaxy y compañía y no solo ellas. También llegaron Black Raider como los amigos del equipo de Mikki.

La patrulla se les acerco a saludar, pero Vulcan llegó primero.

Vulcan: Hola a todos, es bueno verlos amigos.

Todos llevaban una cara muy seria, en éso el artillero se le acerco a Magic quien usaba uno de sus nuevos vestidos reales y tenía su báculo en su casco derecho.

Vulcan: y Hola a ti Magic, luces lucen muy guapa con ese vestido.

Dijo en tono coqueto, Magic le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Applejack quien asintió y de un fuerte golpe lo mandó al piso.

Vulcan: ¡au!

Se quejó de dolor antes de que Magic le pudiera un casco en la cabeza para sorprsa de todos, Mike estaba por interferir cuando Magic le mandó un pequeño mensaje telepaticamente, el se detuvo y con una mirada sería sólo se quedó mirando así como Darkwing quien también recibió el mensaje.

Magic: ¿cómo te atreves a dirigirte asi a la reina del Multiverso?, por mucho menos puedo mandar a que te corten la cabeza.

Dijo ella en un tono que dejó a terrestres aterrados así como a todos los presentes menos a Mike, su hermana y Darkwing.

Red: Magic se que Vulcan es un idiota, pero no tienes que exagerar.

Trató de intervenir la alicornio de fuego pero Magic sin cambiar su semblante serio respondió.

Magic: todos aquí me deben obediencia, sobre todo aquellos que saben como son las cosas, soy yo quien mantiene el equilibrio del orden cósmico, como tal exijo el debido respeto.

Eso llamó la atención de todos y Mike sólo se inclinó antes de hablar.

Mike: le pido mil disculpas en nombre de todos los presentes, su Majestad.

Magic sólo lo miro seriamente, cuando de la nada, los dos se echaron a reír junto con los otros guardianes, así como los amigos de Mikki y la misma junto con Darkwing.

Mike: tenías razón, si fue divertido.

Magic: jajajajaja, si esa fue buena, reina o no, yo no le pediría a mis amigos arrodillarse ante mí.

Los otros presentes entidieron y se rieron un poco.

Eye Fox: un momento, ¿Cómo es eso de que Magic es la reina ahora?, ¿Qué pasó con la reina Galaxandria?

Magic sólo miró a Mike y le pregunto.

Magic: ¿No los pusiste al tanto?

Mike: En mi defensa, estuve muy ocupado.

Dijo Mike, dando a conocer sus motivos.

Magic: bueno, Galaxandria esta algo indispuesta en este momento y ya no podrá participar de la guerra activamente, así que hasta que ella pueda reestablecerse, yo estoy ocupando su lugar como reina.

Medic ¿Qué quiere decir indispuesta?

Preguntó ella curiosa.

Magic: De forma resumida, le cedi el control de mi cuerpo temporalmente a Queen y ella hablo con su abuelo y los otros creadores, ellos le dieron a Orión el día libre por su aniversario y Ahora ella este embarazada otra vez.

Todos se pusieron contentos por la futura madre y entendieron.

Mikki se alegró de ver de nuevo a sus viejos amigos de cuando estaba en la academia y hacía misiones con ellos.

Isis Bloom. Una alicornio de piel y crin color plateado, Cutie mark son cinco estrellas de hielo rodeados por dos espadas azules. Una de las mejores amigas de Mikki de cuando estuvo en la academia.

Dark Storm que es en cierto modo la contraparte masculina de Darkwing. Un alicornio sombrío como ella. Su patrón de colores es el mismo que Darkwing. Con una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda ocasionada por una pelea contra una manticora, su pelaje era marrón oscuro y crin y cola café chocolate, sus ojos de color amatista. Su cutie mark es de una espada roja rodeada de energía negra. Su personalidad era un tanto atrevida, pero alegre.

Umbra. Una alicornio sombría de pelaje negro. Crin y cola larga negra con detalles violetas. Ojos rojos. Alas de murciélago. Su cuite mark eran de dos esferas de magia oscura junto con dos cuchillos negros. Hermana de Dark Storm. Junto a él, son hermanos adoptivos de Darkwing.

Fire Shimmer. Un unicornio de piel blanca, con una crin corta color rojo con naranja, ojos amarillos y su cutie mark es un arco con una flecha. Además de ser sobrino de la Sunset guardiana.

Thunder Fast. Un pegaso de piel amarilla, crin azul eléctrico, ojos verdes y una cutie mark de un rayo de color azul. Además de ser el protegido y alumno de Rainbow guardiana.

Wind Strike. Un grifo de plumas marrón oscuro en el cuerpo y negras en la cabeza. Sobrino de Gilda y un prodigio con un gran intelecto. Antiguo alumno de Eye Fox, donde demostró tener una gran habilidad con el arco.

Lairax. Una cambiante que es hija de Chrysalis y Thorax. De piel color verde claro con ojos azules. Antigua alumna de Camaleón.

Shocket. Un semental terrestre de pelaje marrón oscuro, crin negra con gris, ojos azul oscuro y su cuite mark es de unas rocas formando un circulo.

Sobraba decir que Mikki se alegró de volver a ver a sus viejos amigos de la academia. Aether estaba presente también el dicha reunión. Mike ahí llamó a sus compañeros espirituales, al igual que el resto.

Aether llamó a Golden Night. Una hermosa dragona alada con tres pares de alas. De escamas doradas que brillan con luz propia. Ojos color verde esmeralda. Grandes espinas del mismo color de sus ojos que recorren toda su espalda hasta su cola que está terminada en forma de flecha. Un par de cuernos de platino. A su alrededor tenía una aura azul medianoche que desprende pequeñas estrellas constantemente. Es la compañera espiritual de Aether como lo es Golden Heart de Mike.

Golden Heart: Hola, querida. Me alegro de verte.

Golden Night: Y yo a ti. Vamos, hijo. Saluda a tu padre.

Decía esto la dragona, donde de detrás de ella apareció Shining Galaxy. Un pequeño dragón de escamas doradas igual a la de sus padres. Espinas color rojo carmesí que brillan con luz propia. Vientre de color plateado. Dos pares de alas. Ojos iguales a los de su madre que eran completamente negros con irises siendo un par de clásicas estrellas amarillas. Cuernos plateados. En su pecho tiene incrustada una estrella de color azul celeste.

Shining Galaxy: Hola, papá.

Golden Heart: Hijo. Ven aquí y saluda a tu padre.

Decía feliz el dragón, subiendo en brazos a su hijo.

Shining Galaxy: Me alegro de verte, papá.

Golden Heart: Y yo, hijo.

Red Heart: ¿A mí no se me dice nada?

Habló la dragona roja, donde el pequeño dragón al verla, sonrió y exclamó.

Shining Galaxy: ¡Tía Red Heart!

Red Heart: ¡Ven aquí y dale un abrazo a tu tía!

Decía la dragona, cogiendo al pequeño dragona y dando un fuerte abrazo al pequeño.

Red Heart: ¿Cómo está mi querido sobrino, mi sobrino guapo?

Decía feliz la dragona, mientras frotaba su rostro con la de su sobrino, haciendo reír a éste último.

Aether sacando su propia Knight Queen, hizo de emerger de ella el espíritu que vivía en ella. Nada menos que Mizuki, la compañera espiritual de Aether Light. Una dragona enana igual que Gin. De escamas color verde oscuro. Sus ojos son de color dorado. Espinas blancas que brillan con luz propia. Un par de cuernos, solo que uno de ellos está roto. Tiene una punta metálica en la punta de su cola

Mizuki: Hola, querido.

Saludo la dragona, sacando una caja con cigarrillos y empezando a fumar uno. Gin fumando su pipa, la saludo.

Gin: Hola, querida ¿Está nuestro hija?

Mizuki: Claro ¡Sal, Prisma! ¡Que el tonto de tu padre está aquí!

Prisma: ¡Ya estoy!

Apareció de detrás de Aether la hija de la pareja. Una dragona enana de escamas color verde con un tono plateado. Espinas plateadas y doradas. Vientre color negro. Un par de alas de dragón. Ojos color plateados como los de su padre. Al final de la cola tenía una pluma dorada muy afilada. Unos pequeños cuernos iguales a los de su padre. Posee unas extrañas marcas con forma de círculos en la palma de sus garras.

La pequeña dragona, abrazó a su padre muy alegremente.

Prisma: Me alegro de verte, papá.

Gin: Y yo a ti, hija.

Mizuki sonrió al ver a su pareja con su hijo. La pequeña al ver a sus padres fumando, arrugó un tanto la nariz y les dijo a éstos.

Prisma: ¿Otra vez fumando? En serio ¿No podéis estar ni cinco minutos sin fumar? Parecéis unas chimeneas ambulantes.

Gin: Cada uno lo suyo.

Mizuki: Es nuestro vicio.

Prisma: Pues no será nunca el mío. Yo jamás fumare jamás, para nada.

Decía la pequeña dragona cruzado de brazos. Irónicamente, la hija de la pareja no heredó el vicio de fumar por parte de sus padres. La pequeña consideraba aquello un enorme vicio muy dañino y en parte la molestaba ver a sus padres fumando. Gin y Mizuki sonriendo ante la actitud de su pequeña y respetando su decisión, acariciaban su cabeza.

También estaban los potros presentes, donde de inmediato algunos se emocionaron de ver a algunas personas queridas.

Splendora: ¡Mamá!

La potra fue hacia Magic Galaxy donde la dio un fuerte abrazo.

Magic: Hola, hija ¿Cómo te ha ido en el Imperio Celeste?

Splendora: Estupendamente, mamá.

Magic: ¿Y con tu ahora novio Star White?

Splendora: ¡Mamá! Eso es personal.

Replicó la potra con un leve rubor en el rostro ante el comentario de su madre, mientras esta última se reía levemente.

Star White y Heart Fire: ¡Tía Mikki!

Alzaron la voz al unísono los potros, yendo hacia Mikki y entre los dos le dieron un fuerte abrazo. Mikki sonriendo y devolviendo el abrazo, les decía a éstos.

Mikki: Yo también me alegro de veros. Mirad cuanto habéis crecido. Estáis los dos muy grandes ya. Heart fire, estás preciosa. Y tú Star White, te ves más fuerte como guapo.

Decía la yegua, feliz de ver de nuevo a sus dos queridos sobrinos. Light Nova también fue a abrazar a la alicornio.

Light Nova: Hola, tía Mikki. Me alegro que vinieras.

Mikki: Hola a ti también, Light Nova ¿Cómo están mis tres sobrinos favoritos?

Comentaba la yegua. Rockaid alzó las orejas con curiosidad al escuchar decir eso a la yegua.

Light Nova ahí centro su mirada en Mike y ahí dijo.

Light Nova: Papá.

La pequeña fue hacia el alicornio y le abrazo, abrazo devuelto por Mike, con una sonrisa la comentaba.

Mike: Hola, Light Nova. Me alegro de verte.

Light Nova: Y yo a ti, papá.

Ignos: Vaya, Mike. No sabía que tuvieras más hijos aparte de Star White y Heart Fire.

Comentaba el unicornio con curiosidad al ver a otra hija de Mike. En alicornio azul en el momento que dijo esto el unicornio, puso una expresión seria.

Mike: Pues sí...Es hija mía...

En ese momento, Rockaid habló.

Rockaid: ¡Un momento! ¿No es esta chica, hija de Aether Light?

Aquel comentario hizo que Mike y Aether se pusieran serios, incluso la patrulla, los guardianes y amigos de Mikki no sabían que decir en ese momento. Los caballeros y los destinianos les llamó la atención eso último. Al final Mike con tono serio, dijo.

Mike: Sí...Light Nova es hija de Aether...Y también mi hija...

Respondió con tono serio el alicornio, ganándose la total atención tanto de los caballeros como de los destinianos, que miraban sorprendidos ante lo último que había dicho el alicornio celeste.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	63. Natsumi Black Ataca

**Natsumi Black Ataca**

En el Castillo Dorado. En el cuarto de invitados del castillo. La emperatriz Apple Bloom estaba con las mane del grupo de los caballeros, incluyendo Ember Paint. Aether Light y Magic Galaxy. Todas ellas estaban tomando el té, mientras charlaban.

Rarity: Así que...Light Nova es hija tuya y de Mike ¿Cierto?

Preguntaba Rarity a Aether, ya que se enteraron hace poco, que Mike y Aether tenían una hija común. Aether con algo de pena, asintió.

Aether: Así es. Light Nova es mi hija y Mike es el padre.

Explicaba Aether. Ember al escuchar eso, emuló una leve sonrisa y comentó.

Ember: Vaya, Aether. Te había juzgado mal. Al final vas a tener algo de zorrina después de todo, si has logrado que una roca como el lobito lo hiciera contigo. Te felicito, amiga.

Bromeaba la unicornio plateada. Aether mirando bastante molesta a Ember, la alzó voz.

Aether: ¡No tiene gracia, Ember! ¡Eso no fue cosa nuestra, sino de esa maldita Natsumi Black que no sé por qué nos hizo eso a los dos!

Ember: Tranquila, amiga. Solo bromeaba.

Respondía Ember pidiendo paz, tratando de mantener el semblante tranquilo. Ahí Twilight preguntó.

Twilight: ¿Natsumi Black es la que invadió tu mundo, Aether?

Aether: Así es. Esa yegua loca vino a mi mundo. Derrotó a mis Harmony Warriors y las corrompió. Y a mí me uso para atacar a unos amigos que estaba en este mundo, donde conocí a mi homólogo y me obligó a pelear con mi viejo amigo Zephyr*.

 *** Hechos ocurridos en los capítulos 12 y 15 del fanfic "Viajes Dimensionales" de Zephyr Exe.**

Explicaba la yegua con tristeza, al recordar como Natsumi Black vino a su mundo y lo puso todo patas arriba. Las yeguas presentes escuchaban con atención la explicación de la yegua.

Pinkie: ¿Esa Natsumi es tan fuerte como dices?

Aether: Ni te lo imaginas. Es increíblemente poderosa. A simple vista no parece ser alguien muy fuerte, pero como se suele decir, las apariencias engañan. Tras su apariencia de chica con actitud infantil, se esconde una autentica bomba explosiva, capaz de acabar con todo de un plumazo.

Applejack: Carai. Sí que tiene que ser peligrosa esa yegua.

Aether: Sí. Y lo peor es que no sé que está ocurriendo en mi mundo ahora mismo, o si mi marido está bien o no como varios amigos y familiares. Y mis Harmony Warriors.

Rainbow: ¿No intentasteis? No sé ¿Ir a vuestro mundo a rescatar a tu equipo y todo eso?

Ante la pregunta de la pegaso azul, Aether agachó la mirada y con expresión triste, respondió.

Aether: Lo intentamos. Por desgracia las cosas no acabaron muy bien que digamos*.

 **Hechos ocurridos en el fanfic "Las Harmony Warriors" de Zephyr Exe.**

Al mismo tiempo, a las afueras del Imperio Celeste, en una zona asignada para los entrenamientos para soldados. Estaban la patrulla al completo, los guardianes, los compañeros de Mikki, los Caballeros de la Realeza y los destinianos. Algunos entrenando, algunos charlando, otros haciendo otras cosas.

Mikki estaba charlando alegremente con Bloom recordando viejos tiempos. Black Raider estaba Dark Storm combatiendo contra el otro en un combate de entrenamiento, mientras Umbra miraba en parte aburrida a ambos sementales compitiendo contra el otro como en otros tiempos.

Wind Strike estaba practicando la puntería con su arco contra unas dianas, siendo supervisado por su mentora Eye Fox.

Fox: Veo que has mejorado en la puntería, Wind.

La comentaba la arquera, observando que la precisión del grifo en dar en el blanco, era excelente. El grifo la agradeció el comentario.

Wind: Muchas gracias, maestra.

Thunder Fast estaba con Black Wing y Ultimate, realizando varios vuelos acrobáticos. El pegaso destiniano podía comprobar en primera persona que Black Wing era toda una voladora experta y el joven Thunder Fast no se quedaba atrás.

Mike estaba de pie observando como casi todo el mundo practicaba movimientos, hasta que el grupo de los caballeros se acercaron a éste y le saludaron.

Ventus: Hola, Mike.

Mike: Hola, chicos ¿Qué os trae?

Ignos: Simplemente nos encanta este sitio. Es perfecto para pulir nuestras habilidades.

Comentaba el unicornio, que en cierto modo disfrutaba de la zona de entrenamientos para soldados. Mike sin apartar la vista de los entrenamientos de los demás, respondió.

Mike: Pues sí. Esta zona está asignada para que los soldados mejoren al máximo y den el máximo rendimiento en combate.

Rockaid: Ya lo veo. Por cierto ¿Cómo están Light Nova y los otros?

Mike: Están con sus hermanos como el resto de jóvenes.

Cooper: Ya veo je, je, je.

Comentaba el vaquero con una leve risa, cosa que llamó la atención de Mike donde no pudo evitar preguntar.

Mike: ¿De qué te ríes tú?

Cooper: Nada. Que me hace gracia que tú que siempre vas en plan buen semental, resulte que le hayas puesto los cuernos a tu esposa, tirandote a otra.

Mike: ¡Yo no le he puesto los cuernos a mi esposa, idiota!

Le gritó molesto el alicornio, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el vaquero, donde Cooper al final retrocedió unos pasos debido a lo amenazante que parecía el semental. Ventus medio en broma, le comentó a Mike.

Ventus: Bueno, Mike. No sé. Acostarte con una yegua que no sea tu esposa, yo diría que sería como engañarla.

Mike: ¡Eso no cuenta! ¡Ni Aether ni yo éramos conscientes de lo que hacíamos entonces!

Decía aun molesto el semental, ahora centrando su mirada en Ventus. Ahí Rockaid inocentemente, comentó.

Rockaid: De todos modos, lo que tiene que ser hacerlo con una versión yegua de uno mismo. Si yo tuviera una versión femenina de mí mismo y pudiera hacerlo con ella. Je, je, je. Sería una pasada.

Mike: No me fastidies enano. A mí no me hace gracia. Como dije antes, no éramos conscientes de nuestras acciones ni recordábamos nada de aquello. Lo ignorábamos por completo que siquiera lo hacíamos.

Ignos: Pues que palo. Hacerlo con una yegua hermosa como Aether que es encima tu versión yegua y que está buenísima, y encima no recordar que siquiera lo hacíais juntos. Sin duda la mejor experiencia de vuestras vidas y ni siquiera lo recordáis.

Comentaba Ignos ante el hecho de que dos ponis homólogos se acostaran juntos para tener algo de acción, para no recordar siquiera que lo hiciesen. Mike molesto, le replicó al unicornio.

Mike: ¡No digas estupideces, Ignos!

Aquel comentario hizo reír al potro y al vaquero, donde ahí ambos comentaron.

Rockaid: Ja, ja, ja. Ha respondido igual que Ventus cuando se lo dice a Ignos. Ja, ja, ja.

Cooper: Ja, ja, ja. La verdad es que los dos en eso se parecen. Ambos son sementales grandes y aparte de eso, los dos llevan crin largas afeminadas que les hacen parecer yeguas. Ja, ja, ja.

Mike y Ventus: ¡Mi crin no es afeminada! ¡La de él todavía, pero la mía no!

Respondieron a la vez ambos sementales, señalándose al uno al otro con el casco para luego mirarse el uno al otro molestos por la insinuación mutua, haciendo que los demás se rieran a más no poder.

Ignos: Bueno. Ahora en serio, Mike...

Rockaid: Que raro suena eso viniendo de ti, Ignos.

Le comentó en broma el potro ante lo que dijo Ignos, haciendo que el unicornio mirase feo al enano. Ignorando eso, Ignos le comentó a Mike.

Ignos: De todos modos ¿Cómo fue eso exactamente? Ya sabes, entre Aether y tú.

Mike no dijo nada de inmediato. El semental miró a otro lado, a la vez que ponía una expresión de culpabilidad. Ignos dándose cuenta de que había preguntando un tema un tanto delicado, trató de disculparse.

Ignos: Lo siento, Mike. No debí haberlo preguntaron.

Mike: No. No pasa nada. Sobre la pregunta, ocurrió hace tres años aproximadamente...

Volviendo con Apple Bloom y compañía, Aether había terminado de contar su historia a las demás.

Aether: Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Terminó de explicar la alicornio azul, sintiendo una gran pena sobre ella misma, mientras su fénix Holy, trataba de animarla. Las demás se quedaron callados.

Fluttershy: Vaya...Eso es increíble.

Rarity: No puedo creer que esa Natsumi os hiciera algo semejante. Esa...Esa yegua depravada.

Decía Rarity, sintiéndose enormemente indignada ante lo que la tal Natsumi Black les había hecho a Mike y Aether sin que fuesen conscientes de sus acciones. Ahí Pinkie Pie la dio la razón.

Pinkie: Tienes razón. Esa Natsumi aparte de pervertida como nuestro Holy Blade, es una yegua tan depravada que a su lado, nuestra Ember parece una reprimida.

Aquel comentario hizo que Ember mirase feo a Pinkie y la llamase la atención.

Ember: ¿Qué dices? Yo soy la gran Ember Paint y yo soy más que cualquier yegua. Esa Natsumi ni por asomo llega a ser tan depravada como yo...Espera un momento ¿Qué estoy diciendo yo?

Decía Ember, dándose cuenta de lo último que había dicho, haciendo reír a las demás.

Twilight: Je, je, je. Estoy segura que a nuestra Cadence la encantará oír eso que has dicho.

Ember: Como alguien se atreva a decir algo de eso a esa princesa de pega, la arranco las patas.

Amenazaba la yegua de forma intimídante. Ahí Applejack la comentó a Apple Bloom.

Applejack: ¿Cómo te lo tomaste aquel asunto, herm...Apple Bloom? Quiero decir...Que tú marido y su homóloga hiciera "eso" y que encima tuvieran una hija los dos.

A Applejack la dio un poco de miedo preguntar a Apple Bloom sobre aquel tema, temiendo que ésta reaccionara de mala manera. Lejos de molestar, Apple Bloom agachando levemente la mirada, la respondió.

Apple Bloom: La verdad. Me molestó bastante cuando descubrí que mi marido y Aether se acostaran juntos no solo una vez, sino varias veces durante casi un año. Y que al final acabara Aether embarazada y Mike acabara siendo el padre.

La respuesta de Apple Bloom hizo que Aether se sintiera mal, ya que por su culpa, había metido en problemas a Mike, siendo este su mejor amigo que tenía en el mundo que la dio asilo a ella y a su hija Lusamine. Apple Bloom ahí continuo hablando.

Apple Bloom: Me enfadé mucho por el hecho de que mi marido me hubiese sido infiel...Al menos al principio lo pensaba así, hasta que me di cuenta de que en ningún momento, Mike jamás me fue infiel ni una sola vez.

Aquel comentario se ganó la atención de todas las presentes, en especial a Aether que no entendía lo que quería decir Apple Bloom. Ahí la emperatriz miró al grupo y ahí las comentó a todas.

Apple Bloom: Quiero decir ¿Realmente puedo acusar a mi marido de ser infiel de estar con otra, cuando en ningún momento tanto él como Aether no fueron conscientes de sus acciones? Ambos estaban bajo el influjo de un hechizo impuesto por Natsumi que los impulsaba a hacerlo y luego no recordaban nada tras eso. Conozco a mi marido y sé que él jamás me engañaría con otra. Por lo que no fue muy justo por mi parte haber tachado a mi marido de infiel cuando él nunca lo haría, al menos voluntariamente. Después de darme cuenta de aquello, me sentí muy mal por haber pensado así de mi marido. Debí haberle dicho en su momento que no fue culpa suya ni de Aether.

Rainbow: Vaya. Eso es muy comprensible por tu parte.

Magic: Apple Bloom está en lo correcto. Conozco a Mike y sé que es un semental fiel a su esposa y él nunca engañaría a su esposa. Cuando supe sobre el embarazo de Aether y que Mike era el padre, hace cerca de tres años, me sorprendió bastante aquello hasta que supe lo que ocurrió de verdad.

Explicaba Magic. Las demás asintieron.

Rarity: Eso es verdad.

Pinkie: Vaya, Magic. Se ve que eres muy sabia. Es increíble que en cierto modo, seas la Twilight de ese mundo del que provienes.

Comentaba alegremente Pinkie Pie. Cuando las mane del grupo de los caballeros descubrieron a sus homólogas alicornios, sobraba decir que se quedaron muy sorprendidas. Aunque no tanto como Twilight cuando descubrió que Magic Galaxy era en cierto su homóloga, pero con otra identidad.

Magic: Cuando tienes muchos años de experiencia, puedes llegar a saber muchas cosas.

Respondió tranquilamente Magic, tomándose ésta un té. Apple Bloom con la mirada gacha, comentó.

Apple Bloom: No fui justa con mi marido. Ya que no fue culpa suya y lo peor de todo...es que creo que nunca se lo he dicho.

Comentaba Apple Bloom con tono de culpabilidad, al considerar que fue injusta con su marido en el pasado. Applejack apoyando su casco en el hombro de Apple Bloom, con una sonrisa trató de animarla.

Applejack: Pues quizás ahora sería un buen momento de hablar con Mike del asunto.

Apple Bloom miró a la homóloga de su hermana y emulando una leve sonrisa, la agradeció las palabras.

Apple Bloom: Gracias, Applejack. Ahora debo hacer lo que debí haberle comentado a Mike hace tres años cuando empezó todo aquel asunto.

Twilight: Sí. Tres años.

Decía Twilight tomando el té, al igual que las mane y Ember. Así hasta que se percataron de algo y todas a la vez escupieron el té y exclamaron a la vez.

Mane y Ember: ¿¡Tres años!?

Rainbow: ¡Espera un momento, bonita! ¿Dices que eso fue hace tres años?

Apple Bloom: Eh...Sí...

Twilight: Pero eso es imposible. Si eso es cierto, Light Nova debería ser una potra de tres años y aun así aparenta tener entre 10 u 11 años ¿Cómo es posible eso?

Preguntaba incrédula Twilight ante lo que acaba de afirmar Apple Bloom. Aether ahí trató de explicar.

Aether: No se sabe con seguridad. Algunos creemos que como mi hija al igual que el de Golden Nigth y Mizuki, al ser los padres nuestros homólogos de este mundo, tuvieron un crecimiento acelerado hasta finalmente pararse en lo que están ahora.

Ember: Vaya. Realmente curioso.

Twilight: Supongo que eso explicaría algo.

Comentaban ambas yeguas. Ahí Fluttershy preguntó.

Fluttershy: Sobre vuestra hija, Light Nova ¿Por qué ella tiene un ala diferente y cutie mark diferente en cada lado?

Aether: La verdad, no lo sé. Aunque las cutie mark que tiene Light Nova ya se vieron hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Magic: Ahí un amigo de Aether nos explicó que la cutie mark de la esfera de luz y con alas, corresponde a la de Orion, el primer alicornio celeste de este mundo. Mientras que la otra corresponde a la de Andrómeda, la primera alicornio celeste del mundo de Aether. Mientras Orión tenía alas de luz, Andrómeda las tenía de dragón.

Explicaban Aether y a Magic al grupo. Pinkie Pie sintiendo que se mareaba, comentó.

Pinkie: Creo que me estoy mareando.

Rainbow: No me extraña. Esto es bastante enrevesado y ya me estoy liando con esto.

Rarity: Es verdad. Yo ya me pierdo con todo esto.

Comentaban las yeguas, ya que encontraban la explicación sobre Light Nova, muy confusa como liosa.

Volviendo con Mike y los otros. Algunos del grupo charlaban con los Caballeros de la Realeza, por el tema de sus armas legendarias.

Dawn: Así que estas son vuestras armas.

Comentaba el semental naranja, examinando las dos Keyblades de Ventus.

Ventus: Así es. Son armas muy poderosas que nos confiaron hace tiempo.

Ignos: Fuimos elegidos para pórtalas y hacerlas honor a ellas.

Rockaid: ¡Y porque nos quedan dabuten! Je, je, je.

Ultimate sin preguntar, cogió el Arco de Gales del enano y trató de disparar una flecha con ella a una diana de por ahí. Ajeno a la voluntad del pegaso, no disparó flecha alguna.

Ultimate: Oye. Esto no funciona. Creo que está roto.

Comentaba el pegaso, agitando éste el arco para ver si funcionaba. Rockaid algo molesto porque le cogieran el arco sin permiso, le quitó el arco al pegaso, mientras le respondía a éste.

Rockaid: Claro que funciona. Solo que estas armas no las pueden usar cualquiera.

Ice: ¿Entonces quién las puede usar dichas armas?

Preguntaba el guardián del hielo. Ahí Ventus respondió.

Ventus: Veréis. Las armas en cierto modo, nos eligieron a nosotros cuatro. Y aparte de nosotros, Fluttershy y las otras las pueden empuñar.

Bloom: ¿Y cómo es que ellas las pueden usar?

Cooper: Seguramente porque mi tesoro y sus amigas son los elementos de la armonía. Y como las armas legendarias fueron creadas en cierto modo a partir de esas lindas joyas de los Elementos de la Armonía (y por una metedura de pata de cierto mago despistado), seguramente por eso las pueden usar.

Black Raider: ¿En serio? Que interesante suena eso.

Comentaba el semental negro, estando al lado de su prometida Mikki. Ahí Ignos comentó.

Ignos: Por eso me pareció raro que Mike pudiera usar mi Cruz de Combate, si él no es un elemento de la armonía o un elegido.

Ante el comentario del unicornio, Holy que estaba por todo este tiempo en la grupa de Mike, le respondió al unicornio.

Holy: Eso no es del todo correcto. Quizás Mike no sea un elegido como vosotros, pero sí es un elemento de la armonía como Twilight y las otras.

Aquel comentario pilló por sorpresa a los caballeros, donde no pudieron evitar soltar todos un gran "¡¿Quéeee?!" al unísono.

Cooper: ¿Nos tomas el pelo?

Rockaid: ¿En serio Mike un elemento de la armonía?

Ventus: ¿Pretendéis hacernos creer que Mike es un elemento de la armonía?

Ignos: ¡Eso sí que cuesta creerlo!

Comentaban impresionados los caballeros, en el momento que se mencionó que Mike era un elemento de la armonía. Ahí Darkwing completó también.

Dark: No solo él. Yo también soy un elemento de la armonía.

Pure: ¿Tú también, Darkwing?

Zola: Eso sí que es toda una sorpresa.

Comentaban sorprendidos el kelpie y la cebra. Darkwing ahí cogió el bastón revolver de Cooper y apuntando con ella a una diana, disparó y dio en el blanco.

Cooper: ¡Increíble! ¡Es cierto! Pueden usar mi arma como si nada.

Alex: ¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que solo Twilight y las otras son elementos de la armonía.

Ante los comentarios, Iron y Applejack alicornio comentaron.

Iron: En vuestro mundo quizás, pero en este mundo, Mike representa el elemento de la armonía del valor, al igual que Darkwing el de la confianza.

Applejack alicornio: Y en nuestro mundo, todos los guardianes somos elementos de la armonía todos.

Iron pidió prestado la Cruz de Combate de Ignos y de forma inesperada, pudo usar dicha arma.

Ignos: Ahora sí que creo que pueden usar nuestras armas.

Comentaba el unicornio, asombrado al ver como los otros podían usar sus armas. Wind Strike tomando prestado el Arco de Gales, intentó usarlo sin éxito.

Wind: Está claro que aquellos que no sean elegidos por las armas legendarias o al menos no sea un elemento de la armonía, las armas no funcionan.

Fox: Buena observación, mi joven pupilo.

Decía la arquera, sintiendo orgullosa de lo buen observador que era el grifo. Ahí Ventus comentó.

Ventus: Bueno. Parte del misterio resuelto del por qué Mike podía usar la Cruz de Combate de Ignos. Aun así, eso no explica como Eye Fox, Vulcan y Camaleón pudieron usar el de los demás, si ellos no son ni elegidos ni elementos de la armonía.

Eye Fox quiso ahora usar ella el Arco de Gales de Rockaid, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, no funcionó.

Fox: No funciona. Y eso me extraña.

Wind: Hasta ahí no tengo respuesta clara ya.

Fox: Ni yo.

Respondieron ambos arqueros. Mike alzando de hombros, comentó.

Mike: Ni yo tampoco. Una vez dijisteis que en cierto modo, las armas legendarias tenían como en parte voluntad propia. Quizás consideraron que Eye Fox y los otros eran actos y les prestaron su poder de forma temporal.

Ignos: Quizás nunca lo sabremos. Qué misterios traerán las armas legendarias.

El grupo seguía conversando, hasta que en ese momento, se formó un portal donde de ella emergió Apple Bloom como las mane, Aether Light, Ember y Magic Galaxy.

Mike: ¿Apple Bloom?

Ignos: ¿Chicas?

Apple Bloom acercándose a su marido, le decía a éste.

Apple Bloom: Querido. Perdona que interrumpa tu entrenamiento con tus amigos, pero tengo algo importante que decirte. Algo que tuve que decirte hace casi tres años.

Le comentaba la yegua a su marido con actitud seria. Mike prestando atención a su esposa se dispuso a querer escucharla.

Mike: Tranquila, querida ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Apple Bloom estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y decirle a su marido lo que quería contarle, hasta que la Rainbow alicornio notó algo en el cielo y ahí avisó a los presentes.

Rainbow A: ¡Eh! ¡Chicos! ¿Alguien ha notado que se oscurece el cielo?

Todos miraron en dirección hacia donde señalaba la pegaso y ahí vieron como se formaban densas nubes negras que cubrían el cielo.

 **Buscad en youtube** " **Black Goku Theme ( Extended ) | Dragon Ball Super"**

Fire Shummer: Curioso ¿Había nubes de tormenta programadas hoy?

Preguntaba el unicornio blanco. Mike miraba preocupado las misteriosas nubes negras, ya que había visto algo parecido hace casi tres años atrás.

Dark: Mike. Eso es.

Mike: Lo es, Darkwing.

Dawn: Mike ¿Qué pasa? De repente tú y tu grupo lucís preocupados.

Preguntaba el destiniano naranja. Antes de obtener respuesta, de las nubes surgieron varios rayos que golpeaban el suelo, alertando a todo el mundo.

Un rayo caía justo donde estaba Fluttershy para horror de ésta, donde ahí chilló de miedo.

Ventus: ¡Fluttershy!

Ventus corría como podía para sacar a Fluttershy de la trayectoria del rayo. Por fortuna, dicho rayo no la alcanzó, porque Dawn a la velocidad del rayo la sacó de allí.

Dawn: ¿Estás bien, Fluttershy?

Preguntaba el semental naranja a Fluttershy, donde ahí la tenía sujeta en brazos.

Fluttershy: Eh...Sí...

Respondió la pegaso, con un leve rubor en el rostro al ser sostenida en brazos por el semental naranja.

Ventus: ¡Ejem!

Carraspeó el pegaso rojo, observando no con muy buenos ojos que el semental naranja tuviera a su "novia" en brazos. Dawn al darse cuenta de la situación, rápidamente dejó a Fluttershy en el suelo y se disculpó con su sonrisa inocente.

Dawn: Je, je, je. Perdón. Olvidé que no eras la Fluttershy de mi mundo.

Ventus: Pues más te vale que no lo vuelvas a olvidar.

Comentaba el pegaso rojo con cierto tono molesto. Más rayos de tormenta surgían de las nubes oscuras. Mike poniendo como prioridad la seguridad, dio las ordenes a los soldados.

Mike: ¡Soldados! ¡Evacuad la zona de inmediato!

Los soldados no tardaron en acatar la orden y rápidamente fueron a través de portales para volver al imperio. Mike mirando a su esposa, la dijo a ésta.

Mike: Apple Bloom. Vuelve con las demás al Imperio Celeste.

Apple Bloom: Pero querido. Puede ser peligroso.

Mike: Lo sé, por eso quiero que tú y las mane volváis al imperio ahora mismo. Y también quiero que os aseguréis que los niños están bien.

Apple Bloom: Está bien, pero ten cuidado.

Mike: Lo tendré.

La pareja se dio un beso y luego Apple Bloom se fue junto con Twilight y las otras mane de vuelta al imperio a través de un portal. Mike y los otros se pusieron en guardia.

Magic: Es ella ¿Verdad, Mike? La que nos hablaste.

Preguntaba Magic a Mike. El alicornio asintiendo, la respondió.

Mike: Así es. Es Natsumi Black. La misma de hace tres años.

Ignos: ¿Tan peligrosa es?

Preguntaba el unicornio. Ahí Darkwing respondió.

Dark: No tenéis ni idea de como es ella. No bajéis la guardia. A simple vista no parece muy amenazante, pero tiene un poder enorme. Pase lo que pase, no la subestiméis.

Dawn: Lo entendemos.

Mikki: Estaremos todos preparados.

Black Raider: No nos pillará por sorpresa.

Dark Storm: No te preocupes, Mike. Entre todos podremos con quien sea.

Hablaba de forma presumida el alicornio sombrío, hasta que Umbra mirando un tanto molesto a su hermano, le dijo a éste.

Umbra: Siempre y cuando no te despistes por estar babeando por Mikki.

Dark Storm: ¡Oye!

Rockaid: No me extrañaría la verdad. Porque Mikki es bastante linda. Je, je, je.

Dark Storm: ¿Verdad que sí, enano? Toda una belleza pony.

Rockaid: Con esos buenos flancos que tiene.

Dark Storm: Esos hermosos y atrayentes ojos.

Rockaid: Esa crin larga y brillante.

Dark Storm: Con un físico que hasta las diosas envidian a más no poder.

Rockaid: Oh, sí...Sin duda una yegua a quien me gustaría formarme detrás de ella.

Dark Storm: Si supieras cuantos de la academia querían hacerlo con ella.

Comentaban animados ambos chicos, hasta que Ember les llamó la atención a éstos.

Ember: Dejad de discutir como idiotas. Ahora tenemos que centrarnos en lo que viene ahora. Por no mencionar que no tiene sentido hablar de belleza, porque al fin y al cabo, nadie es más hermosa que yo. Jo, jo, jo.

Rarity A: Ya veo lo modesta que eres tú, Ember ¿Cierto?

La comentaba la alicornio blanca ante la actitud presumida de la unicornio plateada. Ember con una sonrisa, la respondió.

Ember: Cuando eres tan grandiosa como yo, la modestia es una total perdida de tiempo.

Mike: Atención, chicos. Todos atentos. Presiento que viene.

Aether: Yo también lo siento.

Justo en ese momento, un rayo diferente a los demás impactó en el suelo, justo enfrente del grupo. Cuando el rayo cesó, se pudo ver una silueta oscura en medio de las llamas provocadas por el rayo, donde dicha silueta miró al grupo y ahí alzó la voz.

¿?: ¡Hola, Mike! ¡Hola, Aether! ¡Hola Patrulla Harmony! ¡Cuando tiempo sin vernos! ¿Me habéis echado de menos?

Hablaba la silueta con un tono de voz femenino y a la vez infantil. El grupo estaba en guardia, mientras la silueta oscura se acercaba hacia la luz, revelando así su aspecto.

Era una yegua alicornio de pelaje gris. Crin al estilo Rainbow de colores blanco y negro, cola al estilo Rarity de color blanco con una raya negra. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark de un escudo blanco de bordes negros y una flama morada en el centro.

La yegua se detuvo a unos metros enfrente del grupo, donde desde ahí se puso a mirarlos con una expresión y sonrisa completamente infantil. La patrulla, los guardianes y el grupo de Mikki, no bajaban la guardia en ningún momento, mientras el grupo de los caballeros y destinianos, miraron extrañados a la misteriosa yegua.

White Wolf: ¿Esa es Natsumi Black?

Preguntaba el pegaso celeste, observando con cuidado a la yegua.

Pure: No parece alguien muy peligrosa.

Ember: Pse. A mí tampoco no me parece gran cosa.

Ventus: Mike ¿Seguro que es esa la yegua que nos hablaste? No parece alguien muy peligrosa.

Comentaban éstos que no les parecía peligrosa en absoluto la yegua. Mike sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento, les contestó a sus amigos.

Mike: No dejéis que su actitud infantil os engañe. Es una yegua muy peligrosa.

Blade: ¿En serio? Peligrosa o no, eso no quita el hecho de que sea sexy y hermosa.

Ultimate: Ya lo creo. Esa yegua está sin duda de muerte.

Comentaba el Holy Blade de los caballeros y Ultimate, observando lo hermosa que era la yegua. El otro Holy Blade a diferencia del primero, estaba con la guardia alta y con actitud seria, donde ahí dijo.

Blade: Mejor no bajar la guardia,

Lairax: Si Mike y su patrulla aseguran que es peligrosa, es mejor no bajar la guardia.

Decía la cambiante, sin bajar ni un solo apéndice la guardia. Mike mirando desafiante a Natsumi, la alzó la voz.

Mike: ¿Qué quieres, Natsumi? ¿Para qué has venido?

Exigía respuestas el alicornio azul, empuñando tanto su Knight King como la Infernal Knife. En respuesta, Natsumi se rió de forma infantil y le contestó.

Natsumi: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso...?

Al instante desapareció para luego reaparecer justo en medio entre Ultimate y Alex sorprendiendo a éstos que no se esperaban que apareciera entre ellos.

Natsumi: ¿Visitar a unos amigos?

La yegua volvió a desaparecer para luego reaparecer al lado de Rockaid y acariciar su cabeza para sobresalto de éste.

Natsumi: Veo que tenéis...

Volviendo a desaparecer, apareció justo enfrente de Ember mirando fijamente a los ojos de la unicornio plateada, haciendo que esta última sorprendida, retrocediera.

Natsumi: Amigos nuevos.

Termino de decir Natsumi para aparece entre Bloom y Pure donde lo primero que hizo fue cogerles de los cascos, para luego darles un fuerte apretón de cascos tan rápido, que éstos parecían que se agitaban como una botella. Volviendo a desaparecer la alicornio, para luego aparecer por donde había venido.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Me alegro que te hayas traído muchos amigos, Mike. Cuando más seamos, más nos divertiremos.

Hablaba de forma animada como infantil la yegua. A simple vista, Natsumi no parecía una yegua peligrosa en absoluto. Aun así, Mike y su grupo no bajaron la guardia en ningún momento.

Dark: No has respondido, Natsumi ¿A qué has venido?

Ante la pregunta. Natsumi miró al grupo sin abandonar su sonrisa y ahí les contestó.

Natsumi: Bueno. Como por lo visto habéis decidido volver al mundo de origen de Aether, pensé que os podría visitar primero y de paso, jugar un poco con todos vosotros.

Aether: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Preguntó la alicornio, no demasiado contenta de ver a Natsumi tras lo que la hizo en su mundo hace tiempo. La yegua mirando a Aether sin abandonar su sonrisa, la contestó.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji ¿No es evidente? Obviamente no os quedaríais sin hacer nada, mientras tengo ese mundo bajo mi control. Por lo que haríais lo necesario para recuperarlo.

Decía Natsumi. Mike y los otros no tuvieron más remedio que reconocer que la yegua tenía razón en ese punto.

Mike: Ya veo que sabes de nuestro plan. Aun así no vas a lograr detenernos.

Dark: En su lugar, te detendremos a ti.

Mikki: Sí. Así que prepárate.

Mike: ¡Convergencia mágica! ¡Fox Shinigami!

Dark: ¡Convergencia mágica! ¡Mist Bankai!

Mikki: ¡Shark Shinigami!

Rebeca: ¡Fusión de Sincronía! ¡Shinigami!

Aether: ¡Shinigami!

Gritaron los cuatro alicornios y la humana, donde sus fénix se combinaron con ellos, adoptando sus formas Shinigami.

En el caso de Ather, tenía la apariencia de una hermosa mujer de piel clara. Pelo blanco atado con una coleta. Ojos color azul claro. Portaba un traje de color marrón oscuro que la cubría todo el cuerpo. También portaba una armadura tecnológica sobre el traje, la cual era de color blanco con la parte de los antebrazos de color cobre, y la parte de la espalda de color negro. Llevaba en su cabeza un especie de anillo dorado. Tenía unas grandes alas metálicas con plumas hechas de energía dorada. Y unas botas de metal color negro que la llegaban a las rodillas. (Al estilo Mercy de Overwatch)

Mike: ¡Atención todos! ¡Rodeémosla y ataquemos entre todos!

De inmediato, todos rodearon a Natsumi, preparando sus armas para atacar a la yegua. Natsumi mirando a su alrededor, vio como todos se preparaban para atacarla. Ahí sonrió y aplaudiendo muy alegremente con sus cascos, exclamó.

Natsumi: ¡Estupendo! ¡Hora de jugar. Ji, ji, ji.

Todos atacaron a la vez a la yegua desde todas las dirección. Parecía que entre todos podrían darla, pero para sorpresa de la mayoría, la yegua lograba esquivar todos los ataques que la lanzaran.

Mike intentó atravesarla con su espada, pero la yegua la esquivó girando sobre sí misma, donde ahí empujó al semental con tanta fuerza, que lo mandó volando y chocó con Mikki que mandó a ambos contra una roca.

Ventus e Ignos intentaron golpearla entre los dos, pero la yegua bloqueó con sus cascos los ataques de ambos y luego les dio a cada uno un puñetazo que los mandó volando.

Dawn intentó darla un puñetazo, pero la yegua lo esquivó y agarrando del brazo, le hizo una llave con que golpeó a Zola que intentó atacarla por detrás.

Holy Blade de los destinianos intentó darla con un rayo, pero la yegua la atrapó con sus cascos y se la devolvió al semental donde le dio de lleno y lo tiró al suelo.

Isis Bloom intentó atrapar a la alicornio en una prisión de hielo, pero Natsumi logró evitarlo pegando un salto. Wind aprovechando que la alicornio estaba en el aire, disparó varios flechas, pero la alicornio volando, esquivaba las flechas sin problemas. Eye Fox trató de atraparla con una flecha red, pero Natsumi creando un sable de energía en su casco, cortó dicha red.

Magic y Star Black entre las dos con sus armas, intentaron atacarla desde los dos flancos, pero Natsumi esquivaba todos los ataques con gran facilidad.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Que divertido es esto. Ahora algo mío.

Dijo la yegua con una risa infantil, donde ahí concentró energía y creó un campo de repulsión mágica, que mandó a todo el mundo al suelo.

Zola: Por los grandes padre y madre. Que poder.

Pure: A su lado, Lord Pain y los suyos no parecen nada.

Rockaid: Esa yegua loca nos está dando una zurra.

Oviblion: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tiene que ser esto una maldita broma! ¡Somos una piña contra ella y ni siquiera logramos darla!

Iron: La patrulla no exageraba sobre el poder de esa yegua.

Ignos: Y pensar que a simple vista no parecía gran cosa.

Comentaban el grupo, donde estaban en su mayoría enormemente sorprendidos por el increíble poder de la yegua.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Debo reconocer que no lo hacéis mal. Creo que puedo jugar un poco más con vosotros.

Blade: No me digas, hermosa.

Se escuchó una voz de detrás de Natsumi, donde la yegua se giró y se sorprendió al ver al Holy Blade de los caballeros detrás de ella.

Natsumi: ¡Anda! ¿Cómo es que tú no has salido volando como los demás?

Blade: Posiblemente porque antes de que lanzaras tu ataque, clavé mis espadas contra el suelo y me apalanqué con ellas. Así evité salir volando.

Explicaba alegremente el alicornio blanco a Natsumi. Ahí la yegua sonriendo también, comentó.

Natsumi: Vaya. Eso ha sido muy inteligente por tu parte.

Blade: Je, je, je. Gracias, preciosa.

Charlaban animadamente los dos, donde el otro Holy Blade del grupo de los destinianos viendo eso, le llamó la atención de su homólogo del grupo de los caballeros.

Blade2: Pero ¿Qué haces? ¡Atácala ahora que tiene la guardia baja!

Blade: Sí, sí. Espera. Que creo que puedo persuadirla para que nos deje en paz, y puede que consiga una cita con ella. Je, je, je.

Comentaba Holy Blade, mientras Holy Blade 2 miraba la escena sin poder creérselo ¿En serio una versión suya de otra dimensión estaba más centrado en charlar y ligarse a aquella yegua, en vez de atacarla?

Mike: ¡Holy Blade! ¡No trates de razonar con ella y atácala!

Blade: Sí, sí. Ya lo haré, cuando consiga la dirección de esta monada.

Contestó Holy Blade con total tranquilidad. Holy Blade 2 que estaba con expresión de no poder creérselo, comentó.

Blade2: Pero ¿Qué rayos hace? ¿Por qué no la ataca? ¿Acaso es idiota o qué?

Grupo de los caballeros: ¡No tienes ni idea hasta que punto...!

Respondieron al unísono el grupo de los caballeros ante el comentario de Holy Blade 2. Holy Blade 2 al ver que su homólogo no iba a combatir a la yegua, decidió hacerlo él mismo.

Blade2: ¡Se acabo! ¡Yo resolveré esto! ¡Modo Kirin!

Holy Blade 2 adoptó su forma Kirin y fue volando en dirección hacia Natsumi Black, donde ahí trató de darle un golpe de garra. Inesperadamente, la yegua que parecía distraída, desapareció tan rápido que dejó una copia de ella misma tras de sí.

Holy Blade 2 no se detuvo y rápidamente cambió de dirección en cuanto vio a Natsumi en otro sitio y trató de atacarla. Nuevamente la yegua esquivó de nuevo el ataque.

El grupo de los caballeros y el propio Holy Blade se quedaron enormemente impresionados en cuando vieron a Holy Blade 2 convertirse en kirin. Ignos acercándose a Holy Blade, le preguntó a éste.

Ignos: ¿Tú puedes hacer eso?

Le preguntaba Ignos a Holy Blade por si podía hacer lo mismo que el otro Holy Blade. Holy Blade que estaba igual de impresionado, respondió como pudo.

Blade: Ehhh...Quizás...

El resto del grupo que se había recuperado del ataque de Natsumi, iba a reanudar su ataque, hasta que Natsumi con su sonrisa infantil, dijo.

Natsumi: Mmm...Aunque me gusta las fiestas con mucha gente, creo que aquí somos demasiados. Deberíamos repartirnos un poco en esta fiesta.

Antes de que alguno hiciera algo, los ojos de la yegua se iluminaron con gran intensidad. Ahí todos los presentes fueron cegados por la luz blanca.

 **Fin de la música.**

Mike: ¿Qué...qué pasa?

Cuando Mike abrió los ojos, notó que estaba junto con Darkwing, Rebeca y Aether Light en nada menos que en la luna, teniendo enfrente de ellos a Natsumi Black. Rebeca inexplicablemente se deshizo su fusión de sincronía con Sherrys, quedando con su forma Shinigami normal.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji ¿Os gusta, amigos? Pensé que estaría bien cambiar un poco de lugar las cosas.

Comentaba divertida la yegua, mientras daba alegres saltos al estilo Pinkie Pie. Mike y las otras poniendo en guardia, respondieron.

Dark: No sé que tramas, pero vamos a detenerte.

Rebeca: Al principio no me lo creía demasiado, pero ahora soy consciente de que eres un peligro.

Sherrys: Ahí estoy de acuerdo con mi ama. Eres un peligro para el multiuniverso y debemos eliminarte.

Aether: No vamos a permitirte que arruines este mundo como hiciste con el mío, Natsumi.

Mike: ¡Venga, chicas! ¡Todos juntos! ¡Fox Shinigami Bestia!

Dark: ¡Mist Shinigami Bestia!

Rebeca: ¡Shinigami Bestia!

Aether: ¡Shinigami Bestia!

Mike y Darkwing adoptaron sus formas de gran zorro y murciélago. Rebeca la de zorra kiuby de nueve colas. Aether adoptó la misma forma que el Shinigami Bestia de Mike, pero en forma de loba. Esto último se ganó la atención de Natsumi.

Natsumi: Curioso ¿Ya no adoptas forma de dragón tú, Aether?

Preguntaba la yegua loca, mirando con curiosidad de Aether. La loba mirando de forma desafiante a la alicornio, la contestó.

Aether: Cuando tu maldita magia dejó de tener presencia en mí, pude adoptar mi verdadera forma de Shinigami Bestia. Ahora prepárate, porque tengo intención de vengarme por todo el mal que has hecho.

Mike: ¡Vamos! ¡Todos juntos!

Y ahí todos se lanzaron contra la yegua. El primero en atacar fue Mike, donde ahí lanzó desde la boca un potente chorro de fuego. Ahí Natsumi lo esquivó de un salto en el aire, donde la ausencia de gravedad en la luna la permitía alcanzar mucha altura. Darkwing voló veloz hacia ella, tratando de partirla en dos con sus alas. Ahí Natsumi con gran agilidad, esquivó los ataques.

Aether saltó sobre ella tratando de atraparla con sus garras y colmillos, pero la yegua simplemente la agarró de una de sus patas y la levantó por encima de su cabeza, a la vez que la usaba para golpear a Mike cuando el gran zorro intentó atacarla por la espalda.

Rebeca ahí lanzó una ventisca, donde logró congelar a la yegua. La alicornio no tardó en liberarse del hielo y se disponía a atacar, hasta que notó algo en la cola y cuando miró, vio al gato Sherrys mordiendo fuerte la cola de ésta.

Natsumi: ¡Oye! No me muerdas la cola. Que luego me cuesta mucho peinarla como a mí me gusta.

Decía la yegua, donde ahí sacudió con fuerza su cola, mandando a volar al gato y como hacen todos los gatos, cayó de pie y ahí adoptó de nuevo posición de combate.

Mientras combatían a Natsumi, Mike recibió desde su brazalete una comunicación.

Mike: Aquí Mike.

Fox: Aquí Eye Fox ¿Dónde estáis?

Mike: Estamos en la luna, combatiendo contra Natsumi.

Fox: ¿Qué dices? Nosotros estamos combatiendo contra Natsumi en Canterlot.

Respondió Eye Fox por el comunicador, dejando confundido a Mike por ellos.

Mike: ¿Cómo dices, Eye Fox? Nosotros tenemos a Natsumi aquí en la luna ¿Estás segura que vosotros estáis combatiendo contra Natsumi?

Fox: Puedo asegurarte que así es, Mike.

Contestó Eye Fox donde ella y la Patrulla Harmony estaban combatiendo contra Natsumi, por la calles de Canterlot. La patrulla habían adoptado sus formas supremas para combatirla, pero la yegua con gran agilidad, esquivaba los ataques a la vez que se reía de forma infantil.

Acto seguido se escuchó la voz de Piro Fire.

Piro: ¡Aquí Piro Fire! ¡Estamos en las Pegasus, combatiendo contra Natsumi!

Aquello dejó confundidos a Mike y a Eye Fox. Como decía Piro Fire, él y su equipo estaban en el interior de un casino (casualmente el que manejan Flim y Flam), combatiendo contra Natsumi, donde la yegua saltaba de una máquina a otra de forma infantil, esquivando los ataques del grupo.

Magic: ¡Aquí Magic! ¡Estamos combatiendo a Natsumi en la Atlantis!

Decía Magic, donde ella y los demás guardianes, estaban combatiendo a Natsumi por los cielos de la ciudad de Atlantis.

Black Raider: ¡Aquí Black Raider! ¡Estamos en el reino minotauro, mi equipo y yo estamos con Selene y los otros combatiendo contra Natsumi!

Decía Black Raider, donde él junto con sus compañeros y a su vez Selene junto con Night Terror, Sapphire y Ark, combatían contra Natsumi por las calles del reino minotauro.

Mike estaba bastante confundido ¿Cómo era posible que el resto de sus amigos estuvieran luchando contra Natsumi en otros lugares, si ella estaba justo delante de él y sus compañeras? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa infantil de la yegua.

Mike: ¿Qué has hecho, Natsumi? Responde.

La exigía respuestas del alicornio, mientras la yegua riéndose de forma infantil, le contestó.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Poca cosa. Simplemente he decidido intensificar la fiesta. Donde envié a varios de vuestros amigos a distintos lugares, donde se enfrentan a copias mías.

Rebeca: ¿Copias tuyas?

Preguntaba la kiuby, algo confusa ante lo que dijo la alicornio.

Natsumi: ¡Exacto! Pensé que no sería justo que fuera solo una contra todos vosotros, ya que todos querríais vuestra parte. Por eso hice eso, para que todos tuvieran oportunidad de jugar conmigo o al menos con mis copias. Ji, ji, ji.

Se reía la yegua de forma infantil. Sherrys acercándose a Aether, la comentó a ésta.

Sherrys: ¿Esa yegua está tan loca como aparenta ser?

Aether: No tienes ni idea de hasta que punto.

Contestaba la loba al gato. Ahí el comunicador de Mike volvía a activarse.

Mikki: ¡Aquí Mikki! ¿Me recibe alguien?

Se escuchaba la voz de Mikki por el comunicador. Mike rápidamente se pudo a él.

Mike: ¡Mikki! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás con Black Raider y los otros?

Mikki: Negativo. Cuando esa luz nos cubrió, aparecí de repente en la Lanza de Orión, junto con los caballeros y los destinianos.

Respondía Mikki. Ahí Darkwing preguntó.

Dark: ¿Os enfrentáis a Natsumi o a alguna copia de ella allí?

Mikki: No. Al menos que yo sepa. Solo estamos nosotros, junto con la conservadora y Phalax..

A Mike y a las otras las extrañó que a diferencia de los otros, Mikki, como los caballeros y los destinianos, no estuvieran en alguna ciudad combatiendo contra Natsumi o copia suya. Mike mirando a Natsumi, la preguntó a ésta.

Mike: ¿Por qué a mi hermana y a los otros no les has puesto contra una copia tuya?

Ante la pregunta, la yegua abrió de golpe los ojos y acto seguido chocando su casco contra el otro, exclamó.

Natsumi: ¡Mecachis! Sabía yo que me olvidaba de algunos en esta fiesta.

Una gota de sudor tipo anime caía de las cabezas del grupo y del gato ante la respuesta de la yegua.

Rebeca: Viéndola así...No parece la terrible yegua del que hablasteis.

Comentaba Rebeca, observando la peculiaridad actitud de Natsumi. Aether ahí la advirtió a Rebeca.

Aether: A simple vista no parece comportarse como la típica villana loca de poder. Aun así no la subestimes. Ya has visto como ha sido enfrentarse a ella.

Rebeca decidió confiar en la advertencia de la loba azul y se puso en guardia. Natsumi riéndose, comentó.

Natsumi: Bueno, bueno ¿Seguimos jugando un poco?

Rebeca: ¡Ya verás tú cómo! ¡Sherrys! ¡Fusión de Sincronía!

Alzaba la voz Rebeca, donde Sherrys adoptando su afinidad oscuridad y se combinó con su dueña. Ahora Rebeca tenía la apariencia de una enorme felino con forma de tigre, de pelaje azul, ojos del color de Rebeca, cola larga que parecía un látigo y la armadura azul con rayas blancas, dando así más apariencia de tigre.

Mike: ¡Vamos! ¡Todos juntos!

Y los cuatro se lanzaron, dispuestos a emplear todo su poder contra Natsumi.

Mientras tanto, en el puente de la Lanza de Orión. Mikki junto con los otros, estaban conversando.

Mikki: Parece que esa Natsumi ha repartido a nuestros amigos en diversos lugares y reinos, y los han puesto a luchar contra varios clones suyos.

Explicaba la alicornio a los presentes, mientras éstos asentían.

Blade: Vaya con esa yegua. No solo es preciosa, sino que tiene muchas habilidades increíbles. Je, je, je. Menuda yegua es.

Comentaba alegremente el semental, mientras Holy Blade 2 que había recobrado su forma normal, avanzó hacia él y con expresión molesta le dio un fuerte puñetazo en mitad de la cara que lo tumbó al suelo para sorpresa de todos.

Blade: ¡Eh! ¿Ha qué ha venido eso?

Preguntaba molesto Blade 1 estando él en el suelo, sobando la cara. Blade 2 ahí le dijo molesto.

Blade2: ¿Acaso eres idiota o qué? ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? ¡Tenías a Natsumi a tiro para atacarla! ¿Y qué rayos haces tú? ¡Poniéndote a ligar con ella! ¿Eres tonto o qué?

Alex: No tienes ni idea hasta cuanto lo es.

Oviblion: Ya lo creo.

Comentaban ambos sementales con sarcasmo al conocer las aficiones de su Holy Blade. Blade 1 molesto porque lo golpeasen, se levantó y ahí le contestó enfadado.

Blade: ¡Oye! ¡Solo trataba de ver si lograba persuadir a esa belleza para que parase y de paso pedirla para cenar!

Blade2: ¡A mí pareció que simplemente estabas ligando! ¡En plena batalla! ¡Pedazo de idiota!

Blade: ¿Me has llamado idiota?

Blade2: ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Porque lo eres!

Discutían ambos sementales, entrecruzando ambos sus cuernos y mirando molestos el uno al otro.

Dawn: Holy Blade, amigo. Cálmate.

Ember: Sí, alicornio pervertido. Tranquilízate.

Cooper: Vaya. Lo nunca visto. Holy Blade, discutiendo con Holy Blade.

Brodek: Momentos así estaría bien tener una cámara de vídeo para grabarlo. Je, je, je.

Insigth: Yo tengo una que me regaló mi novia, pero me la dejé en casa.

Comentaba el grupo, mientras ambos Holy Blade discutían.

Blade: ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué hay de malo en tratar de ligarme a alguna linda yegua de vez en cuando?

Blade2: ¡No cuando estamos en medio de una batalla a muerte!

Blade: ¡Tío, relájate! ¡Todos tenemos derecho a tratar con hermosas chicas de vez en cuando! ¡Tú eres como yo! ¿No? Entonces entenderás eso.

Blade2: ¡Eso fue hace tiempo! ¡Pero aun así no anteponía esas cosas al cumplimiento del deber! ¡Y cuando me casé con mi actual esposa Pleasure Wish, ya no he vuelto a ligarme a otras chicas!

En el momento que el Holy Blade de los destinianos dijo esto último, el Holy Blade de los caballeros puso una expresión de sorpresa total y separándose de su homólogo, le preguntó a éste.

Blade: ¿Has...Has dicho Pleasure Wish?

Blade2: Pues sí. Pleasure Wish es mi esposa ¿Acaso en tu mundo no tienes una Pleasure Wish?

Alex también escuchó eso, donde su rostro reflejaba sorpresa. Blade 1 ante la pregunta, agachando la mirada y con expresión de tristeza, le respondió a Blade 2.

Blade: La Pleasure Wish de mi mundo...Murió asesinada hace muchos años...

Blade 2 y los destinianos al escuchar decir eso al otro Holy Blade, se quedaron sorprendidos y no pudieron evitar sentir lastima por él.

Blade2: Vaya...Lo siento. Lamento que te pasara eso.

Blade: Gracias...

Agradecía el Holy Blade de los caballeros, con algo de pesar al recordar como perdió a quien fue su esposa en su día. En ese momento, sonaron unas alarmas.

Shield: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Phalax mirando por pantalla, informó a los presentes.

Phalax: ¡Se han detectado unos vórtices dimensionales por encima del Imperio Celeste!

Informaba el doctor y como había dicho él, del cielo del Imperio Celeste, aparecieron tres vórtices. Donde de cada uno surgió un meteorito donde se estrellaron en tres puntos diferentes de la ciudad. De dichos meteoritos aparecieron tres monstruos kaijus.

Rockaid: ¡Arrea! ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Dawn: ¡Esas cosas son enormes!

Exclamaban el potro y el destiniano al ver a las tres colosales criaturas donde de inmediato empezaron a atacar la ciudad. En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Natsumi por los comunicadores.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Espero que no os importe, pero es que tomé prestado unos monstruos kaijus que tenían estos tipos de la Jerarquía.

Explicaba la yegua a los presentes, donde la escuchaban atentamente.

Natsumi: El que parece un cocodrilo con seis patas se llama Hakuja. El que parece un tiburón martillo con púas en la espalda y con dos enormes colas, se llama Shrikethorn. Y el último que parece un enorme tiranosaurio con cabeza acorazada, se llama Rajin ¿No son nombres muy bonitos? Ji, ji, ji. Espero que os divirtáis mucho con ellos. Hasta luego.

Se despedía la yegua, para finalmente su voz dejó de escucharse. Desde las pantallas de la Lanza de Orión, podían ver como los tres Kaijus iban atacando la ciudad.

Mikki: Esos kaijus van a destruir el imperio y mi hermano y los otros no están para combatirlos, excepto yo. Debo ir a detenerlos.

Decía completamente decidida Mikki a enfrentarse a los kaijus. Ahí la conservadora Selenis trató de preverla.

Selenis: Esos monstruos son demasiado poderosos para que vaya usted sola, princesa Mileniun.

Mikki: No estaré sola. Red Heart estará conmigo.

Swan: Y aun más si el grandullón y yo la apoyamos.

Se escuchaba ahora la voz de Swan, donde el minotauro aparecía por una pantalla del puente de la nave. Mikki le agradeció la ayuda.

Mikki: Gracias, Swan. Se agradece poder contar contigo.

Swan: No hay de que, linda. Será un placer patearles el trasero a esos engendros.

Mikki sonrió al poder contar con ayudar de Swan y Mega Base. Ventus ahí les comentó a los celestes.

Ventus: Disculpad. Sé que esto de los mecas y los robots gigantes les corresponden a Mike y su equipo ¿Pero sería posible que nosotros también pudiéramos manejar algún robot gigante?

Los caballeros y los destinianos miraron sorprendidos al pegaso rojo en el momento que dijo este último aquello. Selenis miró a Phalax y a Swan, donde ambos mirando a la conservadora, asintieron con al cabeza dando a entender que sí podrían hacerlo.

En el Imperio Celeste, los tres kaijus iban avanzando para encontrarse unos con otros. Una vez juntos, fueron avanzando hacia donde estaba nada menos que el Castillo Dorado, donde en el balcón se asomaban Apple Bloom junto con sus hijos y amigos de los potros, como las mane del grupo de los caballeros.

Rainbow: Madre mía ¿Qué cosas son esas?

Apple Bloom: Si no me equivoco, deben ser kaijus que emplean los de la Jerarquía. No entiendo como se las ingeniaron para introducirlos en el Imperio Celeste, ya que tenemos medidas para impedir que caigan tan cerca.

Rarity: Son sin duda bestias horribles.

Light Nova: Me dan miedo.

Comentaba también la potra, abrazando a Apple Bloom a la vez que miraba con miedo a los kaijus. Apple Bloom la abrazaba la calmarla, mientras sus hijos se ponían con ella a modo de protegerla. Las mane y los demás, miraban con miedo a las enormes criaturas, hasta que unos disparos a los pies de los kaijus detuvieron su marcha.

Mikki: ¡Ni un paso!

Apareció Mikki subida en Red Heart forma guerrera robot, empuñando su arco con que realizó el disparo. Junto a ella aparecieron también el Time Shadow, el Maxi Solar y Mega Base.

Ignos: ¡Vamos a hacer shushi con esas cosas!

Ventus: Tú lo has dicho, Ignos.

Alex: A por todas.

Decían los tres sementales, cada uno en sus asientos de la cabina del robot, donde de inmediato sacaron los sables emergentes de los brazos de la máquina.

Rockaid: ¡Esto es genial! ¡Siempre quise pilotar un robot gigante!

Comentaba emocionado el potro en su asiento, con Fiora a su lado.

Cooper: Pues disfruta, enano. Porque con este grandullón, vamos a dar el golpe.

Blade: Je, je, je. Esto es genial. La de chicas que podría ligar con esto.

Brodek: Déjate de babosadas, Holy Blade y céntrate en machacar al monstruo.

Comentaban éstos, a la vez que hacían que el Maxi Solar chocara los brazos.

Dawn: Vaya. Que raro es todo esto.

Pure: Yo ni me habitúo a esto.

Comentaban los destinianos, que aunque estaban sentados en el puente, no tenían casi ni idea de tecnología. Por fortuna, Swan estaba con ellos para ayudarlos.

Swan: Tranquilos, chicos. Es como en un videojuego.

Zola: Yo nunca he jugado a un videojuego.

Insigth: Yo tampoco.

Swan: Estamos apañados entonces.

Comentaba en parte frustrado el minotauro al comprobar que los destinianos no tenían ni idea de tecnología. Ahí Holy Blade de los destinianos y Shield, como Ember con sonrisas de confianza, le dijeron al minotauro.

Blade: Tranquilo, Swan. Yo sí tengo idea sobre videojuegos y similares.

Shield: Y yo suelo jugar con mi madre a videojuegos...Aunque ella me gana siempre...Hasta creo que me hace trampas.

Ember: Pienso hacerme unos buenos bolsos y carteras con la piel de esos engendros.

Swan: Algo es algo. De todos modos, tenemos al grandullón que puede tomar las decisiones oportunas ¿Verdad, Mega Base?

MB: Por supuesto, Swan.

Respondía Mega Base, donde ahí sacó su espada, listo para combatir.

Ventus: Bueno, Mikki. Tú eres la experta ¿Qué hacemos?

Preguntaba Ventus a la alicornio. Mikki con una leve sonrisa, le respondió a Ventus.

Mikki: Muy simple. Dar caña a esos monstruos hasta hacerlos pedazos.

Rockaid: Me gusta ese plan.

Brodek: Y a mí.

Respondieron el potro y el pony verde, más que deseosos de combatir contra los monstruos.

Mikki: Phalax me ha avisado que la zona de alrededor ha sido evacuado. Así que...¡Venga! ¡A por todas!

De inmediato, los cuatro robots fueron avanzando para enfrentarse a los kaijus.

El Shrikethorn se dio la vuelta y ahí disparó unas púas contra el Time Shadow.

Alex: ¡Cuidado!

El Time Shadow entrecruzo los sables y de un golpe, desvió la mayoría. Luego pegó un saltó donde pasó por encima del kaiju y le hizo un corte por encima del cuello, haciendo rugir de dolor a éste.

Ignos: ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, bicho feo?

Preguntaba el unicornio con una sonrisa burlona, mientras el Time Shadow aterrizaba al suelo. El kaiju furioso, giró sobre sí mismo, golpeando con las dos colas que éste poseía al Time Shadow, donde lo hizo chocar contra un edificio.

Ventus: No podías haberte quedado callado ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba con sarcasmo el pegaso rojo, mientras ponía en pie al Time.

Ignos: Bueno. Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera.

El kaiju volvió a disparar sus púas contra el Time Shadow, donde el robot lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado.

El Maxi Solar iba avanzando hacia el kaiju hakuja. El grupo desde el robot, iban disparando rayos solares y misiles explosivos solares contra la criatura, provocando varios daños en éste.

Cooper: ¡Toma esto, bicho feo!

Decía Cooper, mientras el Maxi Solar seguía disparando. En ese momento, el kaiju excavó la tierra, desapareciendo en ella por un enorme agujero.

Brodek: ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Blade: Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Comentaban ambos sementales. La tierra comenzó a temblar por detrás del Maxi Solar y acto seguido la criatura salió de un salto para caer sobre el robot que se había dado la vuelta, justo para tener encima al kaiju donde ahí empezó a golpearlo.

Rockaid: ¡Quítate de encima, engendro!

Cooper: ¡Largo de aquí!

Decían el vaquero y el enano, logrando levantar al kaiju y luego tirarlo duramente al suelo. Ahí el Maxi Solar lanzó desde el pecho un potente rayo solar, ocasionando daños al kaiju donde ahí empezó a excavar la tierra para huir.

Rockaid: ¡Vuelve aquí, reptil cobarde! ¡Que solo queremos hacerte una cara nueva!

Alzaba la voz el enano, deseoso de machacar al kaiju.

Cooper: Concentraos. Esa cosa puede aparecer en cualquier lado.

El grupo estaba alerta en cualquier cosa, hasta que notaron que la tierra temblaba en su flanco derecho. Como la vez anterior, el kaiju emergió de un salto.

Blade: ¡Esta vez no!

El Maxi Solar hacía brillar su brazo izquierdo con energía solar, conectando un potente puñetazo al rostro del kaiju y lo tiró al suelo. El kaiju se levantó, a la vez que le rugía furioso.

Brodek: Ahora ya no es tan fácil ¿Verdad?

Decía con burla el pony verde, a la vez que el Maxi Solar disparaba varios misiles contra el monstruo.

Mega Base y Red Heart avanzaban hacia el kaiju Rajin. Mega Base iba a ser el primero en atacar.

Shield: Vamos, Shield. Imagínate que ese monstruo es Cero y la quieres partir la cara.

Decía el semental, mientras Mega Base alzaba su puño izquierdo y golpeó con ella a la cabeza del kaiju. En ese momento, una corriente de energía recorrió desde el lugar del golpe, a través del cuerpo hasta llegar a la garra del monstruo y golpear a Mega Base donde ahí lo hizo salir volando para luego caer al suelo.

Blade2: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Zola: Esa cosa parece que nos ha devuelto el golpe.

Comentaban éstos, sorprendidos por haber recibido tan fuerte golpe. Mikki contactando con ellos, les dijo.

Mikki: Amigos. Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Phalax. Por lo visto, ese kaiju es capaz de redirigir la energía de los golpes lanzados contra él.

Swan: ¡A buenas horas! Pues bien, Veamos sí es capaz de redirigir esto ¡Dale caña a la artillería, Mega Base!

Mega Base: Entendido.

Mega Base ahí empezó a disparar desde todos los cañones al kaiju, impactando todas en él. El monstruo aunque pudiera redirigir energía, no servía de nada si su oponente estaba lejos. Red Heart convirtiendo su arco en espadas cortas, avanzó a toda velocidad hacia el kaiju. El kaiju al verla, trató de golpearla con su garra cargada de energía. Red Heart se agachó para esquivarlo y con sus espadas, logró hacerle un buen corte en el costado del kaiju donde éste rugió de dolor.

Mikki: Eso sí que no eres capaz de redirigir energía ¿Verdad?

Decía con burla la alicornio, para acto seguido hacer saltar para atrás a Red Heart, para esquivar el ataque de cola del kaiju. Mega Base ahí seguía disparando, causando más daños al kaiju.

El kaiju Hakuja que era atacado por el Maxi Solar vio a Mega Base y ahí se puso a excavar por la tierra, para dirigirse hacia el robot azul.

Cooper: ¡Chicos! ¡A vuestra espalda!

Advertía el vaquero, mientras el kaiju emergía de la tierra para tratar de atacar por detrás a Mega Base, pero no contó con que algunos de los cañones del gran robot podían girar para atrás y ahí disparar contra el kaiju hakuja.

White Wolf: Ni lo sueñes, bicho feo.

Oviblion: (Te haremos rodajas, engendro).

El Time Shadow seguía combatiendo contra el Shrikethorn, a la vez que trataba de esquivar sus peligrosas puas. El kaiju iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que recibió de lleno un rayo de energía solar que lo derribó contra un edificio.

Rockaid: ¡Toma ya! Tocado y hundido.

Celebraba el enano, viendo que habían logrado derribar al kaiju. Ventus y los otros, les dieron las gracias.

Red Heart saltó para tratar de clavar sus espadas en la cabeza del Rajin, pero el kaiju con parte de la energía acumulada de los disparos recibidos, la golpeó con su garra que la mandó estrellarse contra un edificio.

El kaiju iba atacarla, pero Mega base le agarró de la cola al kaiju y tiró de ella para mandarlo contra un edificio.

Mikki: Gracias, chicos.

Red Heart: Se agradece la ayuda.

Agradecían éstas al grupo, mientras éstos con una sonrisa, asentían.

Ajeno a todo eso, en lo alto de un edificio a una distancia prudencial, estaba nada menos que el Doctor Alabaster observando la batalla y portando un portátil en sus manos.

Alabaster: Ya están como siempre con el royo de los robots gigantes.

Comentaban con sarcasmo el doctor. Ahí Natsumi se comunicaba con él con su típica actitud infantil.

Natsumi: Hola, doctor Ulebaster ¿Cómo lo lleva?

Alabaster: ¡Es Alabaster! ¡Maldita sea!

Respondió enfadado el doctor. Luego volviendo con su portátil, la contestó.

Alabaster: De todos modos, les tengo una sorpresa a esos que no olvidarán.

Decía esto el doctor con una sonrisa perversa, pulsando éste unos botones de su portátil, donde en la pantalla aparecía la imagen de un especie de insecto robot.

En ese momento, surgió un portal ínterdimensional en una de las calles del imperio. Por ella surgieron infinidad de insectos robots que iban corriendo a toda pastilla por la carretera, dirección hacia donde estaban los robots y los kaijus.

Mikki: Atención todos, chicos. Detecto algo por el radar viniendo rápidamente hacia nosotros.

Advertía Mikki al grupo, donde desde todos los robots, podían ver al enjambre de insectos dirigirse hacia ellos.

Ember: Vaya. Esos parecen muchos bichos.

Mikki: Todo en posición de combate.

Rockaid: Oh, sí. Tengo intención de bailar un zapateado encima de esos bichos.

Los robots se pusieron en posición para recibir a al enjambre de insectos robots que iban hacia ellos. Su sorpresa fue que dichos insectos no fueron directos hacia ellos, sino tomaron varios caminos rodeando a los cuatro grandes robots y yendo directos hacia los monstruos kaijus heridos.

Los insectos empezaron a escalar en cada uno de los kaijus y con sus garras, curaban las heridas de dichos kaijus, pero no solo eso.

Los insectos parecían estar cortando o uniendo la carne o parte de los tres kaijus, como si tratasen de fusionarlos.

Desde los cuatro robots, el grupo era testigo de como poco a poco, los tres kaijus contra los que estaban luchando antes, se estaban fusionando en un único ser.

Una colosal sombra iba cubriendo a los cuatro robots, resultado de la nueva criatura creada a partir de los tres kaijus.

Cubriendo el sol de la vista del grupo, vieron antes ellos a una bestia kaiju de un tamaño colosal. Con grandes colmillos más dos que emergían en la mandíbula inferior apuntando hacia arriba. Con seis patas donde las de atrás serían las piernas y las otras serían los brazos. Con púas en la espalda y dos largas como enormes colas. Cuatro pares de ojos. Afiladas garras.

Ignos: Oh, oh...

Dawn: Algo me dice que estamos en problemas...

Rockaid: Ay, ay, ay...

Alex: Mucho me temo que la vamos a tener clara.

Comentaban éstos, contemplando la nueva y colosal criatura, donde poniéndose de pie sobre sus piernas, cogió aire y lanzó un enorme y descomunal rugido, cuyas ondas sónicas destrozaban los cristales y mandaban volando todo lo que encontraba en su camino. Ahora Mikki y su grupo, tendrían la batalla gigante de sus vidas.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	64. Misión Retorno

**Misión Retorno**

En la luna. Mike, Darkwing, Rebeca y Aether seguían combatiendo contra Natsumi Black.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Que divertido es esto. Nos lo estamos pasando genial.

Decía la yegua con su actitud infantil y algo loca. Rebeca ahí la respondió desafiante.

Rebeca: ¡A ver si esto te parece divertido!

Alzaba la voz la enorme felina, empleando sus poderes del hielo para congelar el suelo por donde pisaba la yegua, haciendo que la alicornio se resbalara y se diera de morros contra el suelo.

Dark: Buena técnica, Rebeca.

Rebeca: Lo aprendí al observar a Ghost hacerlo varias veces.

Comentaban ambas chicas sonriendo alegremente las dos. Natsumi ahí creó flamas negras con que derritió el hielo y ahí mirando al grupo, dijo.

Natsumi: Nada mal ese truco. Veamos si puedo hacerlo yo.

Decía la yegua, ahora creando ella hielo negro a los pies de Rebeca, haciendo que ésta perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera al suelo.

Rebeca: ¡Eh! ¡No vale copiar!

La decía molesta la gata, donde empleaba sus garras para mantenerse firme y no caer de nuevo al suelo. Natsumi sin dejar de reírse, la contestó.

Natsumi: Si no te estoy imitando. Si miras bien, tú usaste hielo normal, mientras yo uso hielo negro. Como ves, no son ambos iguales. Ji, ji, ji.

Sherrys: (Esa yegua está como una cabra).

Rebeca: Di más bien como un rebaño entero de cabras.

Comentaba el gato y la felina. Natsumi no se detuvo ahí y con su magia, creó varios conos de hielo que emergían del suelo, y que recorrían el camino en dirección hacia Rebeca. Darkwing rápidamente con sus habilidades de murciélago gigante, agarró a Rebeca por la Espalda y se la llevó volando de allí para que no fuese atravesada por los conos de hielo.

Rebeca: Gracias por la ayuda, Darkwing.

Dark: De nada, Rebeca.

Natsumi no se rindió y se preparaba para atacar de nuevo a ambas chicas.

Natsumi: Blancos móviles. Ji, ji, ji. A practicar la puntería.

Mike: ¡Practica tú esto! ¡Corte Infernal!

Gritó Mike que había combinado su espada con la daga de fuego, creando así la Infernal King, lanzó un corte de fuego contra Natsumi. La yegua rápidamente creó una espada de energía con que logró bloquear con algo de dificultad el ataque del zorro.

Natsumi: ¿En serio esperabas que tu ataque inesperado me iba a dar?

Preguntaba divertida la yegua. Ahí Mike sonriendo, la respondió.

Mike: No. En realidad esto era para que centraras tu atención en mí y no en otra persona.

Natsumi: ¿En otra persona?

Preguntaba confundida Natsumi, hasta que de improviso fue golpeada por Aether, donde la loba de un cabezazo, mandó a volar a Natsumi por el espacio, ganando gran altura por la falta de gravedad.

Aether: ¡Ahora, Mike! ¡Aullido de Lobo!

Mike: ¡Rugido de Zorro!

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques en forma de rayos elementales, donde dieron de lleno a Natsumi y luego la yegua cayó al suelo. Pese al golpe y los daños sufridos, la yegua se levantó como si nada sin abandonar su alegre sonrisa infantil.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Eso sí que no lo esperaba para nada. Ji, ji, ji. Ahora yo.

La yegua se puso a dar saltos al estilo Pinpie Pie, donde en uno de ellos pegó un salto tremendo que la hizo ascender a gran altura. Cuando volvió a caer al suelo a gran velocidad, chocando contra el suelo lunar, creó una corriente de energía que iban directos hacia el zorro y la loba.

Mike: ¡Cuidado!

Mike y Aether saltaron para esquivar el ataque de la yegua.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Que divertido es esto.

Decía toda divertida y emocionada la yegua, aun saltando al estilo Pinkie Pie, donde con cada salto creaba más y más corrientes de energía sin parar, donde Mike y Aether seguían saltando para esquivar los ataques. Natsumi no paraba, hasta que escuchó que la llamaban.

Dark: ¡Eh! ¡Natsumi! ¡Aquí arriba!

La eludida miró arriba y ahí vio a Darkwing donde la murciélago aun sostenía a Rebeca por debajo.

Dark: ¡Entrega especial!

Dijo esto Darkwing, soltando a Rebeca que fue cayendo a velocidad de impacto hacia Natsumi.

Rebeca: ¡Gran Témpano!

Gritó Rebeca, quedando toda ella envuelto en un gran bloque de hielo, donde ahí aplastó por completo a Natsumi. Por encima del bloque de hielo surgió Rebeca en forma de neblina de hielo, para luego recobrar su forma física. Mike, Darkwing y Aether se reunieron enfrente del bloque.

Aether: Buen trabajo, chicas. Muy buena coordinación de movimientos.

Las felicitaba la loba a la murciélago y a la gata, donde ahí ambas sonriendo, agradecieron el gesto.

Darkwing y Rebeca: Gracias.

Mike: Parece que de momento, hemos logrado pararle los cascos a Natsumi.

Comentaba el zorro, hasta que en ese momento el grupo notó que el gran bloque de hielo empezó a moverse. Cosa que llamó poderosamente la atención del grupo.

Dark: ¡Será una broma!

Exclamaba la murciélago, para acto seguido ver como el gran bloque de hielo salió despedido hasta perderse en el espacio. Luego salió Natsumi un tanto aturdida como su crin desecha y con su ropa algo estropeada.

Natsumi: Eso...No ha estado demasiado bien que digamos.

Comentaba la yegua ya no tan sonriente como antes, pero aun así no molesta ni enfadada.

Rebeca: ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡Un bloque de hielo de tropecientos kilos! ¿Y solo hemos logrado aturdirla?

Exclamaba sorprendida la felina al ver que pese a todo, la yegua no estaba aun caída.

Mike: Aun así está debilitada. Así que ¡Demos caña con todo! ¡Infernal King Modo Hacha!

Alzó la voz el zorro en la última parte, donde su espada adoptó forma de enorme hacha de dos manos, donde doble hoja que tenían forma de llamas con hoja súper afilada.

Dark: Estoy de acuerdo contigo ¡Hunter Fang! ¡Modo Lanza!

Darkwing moviendo con su mente las Hunter Fang que flotaban a su alrededor, adoptaron su forma de lanza.

Rebeca: ¡Rosa Azul!

Rebeca se la materializó su Armadura Azul!

Aether: ¡Knigth Queen! ¡Modo Hacha!

Alzaba la voz la loba, donde el arma adoptó su forma hacha como lo suele hacer la Knigth King de Mike.

Aether: ¡Me pienso desquitar bien contigo, Natsumi!

Alzaba la voz la loba, más que dispuesta a darla su merecido a la yegua que tantas desgracias la trajo. Ahí los cuatro se lanzaron a atacarla a la vez.

Mike: ¡Hachazo Infernal!

Mike golpeó con el hacha el suelo, creando una corriente de fuego y lava en dirección hacia Natsumi. La yegua al recibirlo, salió volando en una explosión de fuego.

Rebeca: ¡Impacto Planetario!

Utilizando los poderes de la Rosa Azul, Rebeca golpeó el suelo con sus patas delanteros, haciendo salir disparados varias rocas de gran tamaño, donde todas éstas golpearon a la yegua con fuerza.

Dark: ¡Lanza Lunar!

La lanza empezó a brillar entre mezclas de luz y sombras, donde con su mente lanzó el arma como una jabalina en dirección a Natsumi, donde la dio de lleno y ocasionando una gran explosión de luz.

Aether: ¡Hacha Fatal!

Aether voló hasta estar a la altura de Natsumi por el espacio (no podría decir en el aire porque en el espacio no hay aire, quedaría ridículo XDD), donde con el hacha en alto que brillaba con luz dorada, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas contra la alicornio. El impacto del arma fue tal, que la alicornio fue bajando como un cohete hasta estrellarse contra la luna, provocando un gran estruendo que se pudo oírse a gran distancia.

Los cuatro guerreros se reunieron para preparar para lanzar su ataque final.

Mike: Hora de acabar con esto.

Todos: ¡Sí!

 **Música Finisher.**

Mike: ¡Gran Zorro Ardiente!

Dark: ¡Gran Murciélago de la Niebla!

Rebeca: ¡Arte de Hielo! ¡Nivel Maestro! ¡Gran Tigre Dientes de Sable Helado!

Aether: ¡Gran Lobo de Luz!

De cada uno de ellos, surgieron haces de luces elementales, cada uno del color y elemento de cada guerrero.

El de Mike, formó un enorme zorro de nueve colas hecho íntegramente de fuego. Darkwing un gran murciélago hecho íntegramente de niebla. Rebeca un enorme tigre dientes de sable hecho de energía helada y hielo. Aether un enorme lobo de luz.

Todos: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaron todos, lanzando sus ataques al mismo tiempo, en el lugar donde se había estrellado Natsumi. Cuando los cuatro animales de energía impactaron en el lugar, se formó una enorme explosión de energía elemental de gran envergadura.

Los cuatro guerreros se mantuvieron firmes para no ser llevados por la propia fuerza de ataque elemental, ocasionado por ellos mismos.

 **Interrupción temporal del fanfic.**

En una sala estaba Discord bien trajeado, la lado de una gran pantalla de televisión donde se mostró la escena de batalla de Mike y su grupo de amigas. Junto a él, había varios espectadores sentados y apuntando cosas en sus cuadernos.

Discord: Bienvenidos una vez más a nuestro análisis de escenas, donde nuestros bien observadores críticos valoran las escenas de los capítulos.

Comentaba alegremente el dios del caos. Luego mirando a la misma chica de la crítica anterior, la comentó a ésta.

Discord: Todos han puntuado alto en la escena de batalla, pero en tu caso ha sido algo bajo ¿Puedes decirnos el por qué?

Ante la pregunta, la chica con tono serio, se dispuso a explicar.

Crítica: Bueno. Es que en mi opinión, esta batalla aparte de exagerada, es un tanto irreal. Quiero decir ¿No se supone que están en la luna en el espacio? ¿Cómo pueden respirar si se supone que no hay oxígeno? Y al no haber oxígeno, tampoco hay sonido. Por lo que ¿Cómo lo hacen para comunicarse entre ellos en donde no se escucha nada a la vez que pueden escuchar las explosiones o los impactos? Por otra parte. El fuego necesita oxígeno para prenderse, por lo que en el espacio al no haber oxígeno, el ataque de fuego de Mike Bluer no podría haber funcionado así. Y otro detalle importante que quiero decir es...

No pudo terminar hablando la crítica, porque Discord con expresión de molestia, la interrumpió, comenzando a comentar de forma molesta.

Discord: Sí, sí, sí. Siempre con detalles ¿Y qué? Esto es un fanfic y uno hace lo que le la gana. Además, hay películas de guerras espaciales tipos Star Wars, donde siempre hay explosiones y ruidos de esos, donde nadie dice nada.

Crítica: Pero...

No pudo decir nada la crítica, porque Discord chasqueó los dedos y el rostro de ésta fue tapado por una plancha de acero contrachapada.

Discord: Desde luego, hay gente que solo saben poner pegas a todo. Ahora continuemos con el fanfic.

 **Retornando al fanfic.**

Mike y su grupo estaban acercándose al enorme cráter, donde lanzaron antes sus potentes ataques contra Natsumi.

Dark: Quizás nos hemos pasado un poquito esta vez.

Rebeca: Puede que tengas razón, Darkwing. A veces no nos contenemos en nuestros ataques.

Comentaban la murciélago y la felina, observando ambas el buen tamaño del cráter que habían formado. Mike viendo eso, comentó medio divertido.

Mike: Espero que nuestra Luna nunca vea esto. Si la princesa ve la que hemos montado en su luna, a lo mejor se mosquea. Je, je, je.

Aether: Quizás. Lo importante es que por fin hemos dado su merecido a esa Natsumi de una vez por todas.

Decía la loba, que no sentía ningún tipo de lastima por Natsumi. Así hasta que se escuchó una especie de risa infantil que todos reconocieron y se pusieron de inmediato en guardia.

Rebeca: ¡Imposible!

Dark: ¡No puede seguir viva después de eso!

Mike: Al menos no de una pieza.

Comentaban éstos, a la vez que veían emerger a nada menos que a Natsumi, riéndose como una loca y caminando lentamente.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Eso sin duda ha sido genial.

Aether: ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo puede salir ilesa tras un ataque combinado así?

Exclamaba sorprendida la loba, hasta que el zorro ahí dijo.

Mike: No ha salido del todo ilesa, mirad su cuerpo.

Todos miraron a la alicornio y efectivamente, su cuerpo presentaba señales de fuertes heridas. Incluso una pata trasera rota donde la yegua la costaba un tanto moverse a causa de eso. Aun así, Natsumi riéndose de forma infantil, comentó.

Natsumi: Debo reconocer que me habéis dado caña. Dudo mucho que pueda seguir peleando en éstas condiciones. Incluso puede que en mi estado actual, hasta me ganéis y todo. Ji, ji, ji.

Mike: ¿Entonces debemos deducir que te rindes?

Ante la pregunta de Mike, la yegua se rió un tanto más fuerte y ahí le contestó.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Para nada. Que diga que no pueda seguir peleando en mi estado, no significa que no pueda hacerlo de otra manera.

El grupo no entendía a lo que se refería la yegua. Hasta que vieron a la alicornio sacando algo de su ya rasgada ropa, una especie de capsula bastante pequeña. Acto seguido, la yegua la lanzó al aire.

Natsumi: ¡Ahora, preparaos para jugar con una de mis mayores creaciones!

Hablaba de forma dramática la yegua, para luego dar un gran salto a gran altura, hasta perderse en el espacio. La capsula que había lanzando antes la yegua, se abrió por la mitad y una densa nube de humo rosa cubrió el lugar.

Finalmente aterrizando por el suelo, apareció un robot gigante de aspecto peculiar. Era una máquina gigante en forma de chica anime japonesa robot, con traje de maid, armada con un plumero gigante, ojos amarillos y expresión seria y sin emociones como un busto mediano.

Natsumi: Ja, ja, ja ¿Qué os parece mi súper robot gigante? Lo he hecho yo misma. Ji, ji, ji. Yo la llamo "Rosa". Ji, ji, ji.

Hablaba la yegua desde el interior de una cabina de la nave. Mike, Darkwing, Aether y Rebeca, miraron con ojos completamente en blanco tipo anime al ver el peculiar aspecto de la robot gigante.

Dark: ¿Eso se supone que es una robot gigante de combate?

Rebeca: He visto muchas locuras en mi vida, pero nunca nada como ésta.

Mike: Yo estoy alucinando con esto.

Aether: La verdad es que viéndola así, la quita seriedad al asunto.

Comentaban el grupo donde no sabían si ver a la robot con nombre "Rosa" como una amenaza o como una broma. Natsumi desde la robot gigante, con una risa infantil, exclamó.

Natsumi: ¡Hora de hacer limpieza! Ji, ji, ji.

Decía la yegua, haciendo que la robot gigante alzara el pie y tratara de pisotear al grupo.

Mike: ¡Cuidado!

Dark: ¡Apartaos de su camino! ¡Que tiene unos tacones muy afilados!

El grupo se apartó para esquivar el enorme pie de Rosa.

Dark: Mike. Debemos avisar a nuestros compañeros para así luchar a su nivel.

Mike: Buena idea. Aunque en vez de llamar a Golden Heart y a Silver Lion, creo que llamaremos a los otros.

Dark: ¿Te refieres a...?

Mike: Así es. Es hora de que Ryo y Novalis hagan su debut.

Respondía Mike con tono serio. Darkwing mirando a su amigo, al final sonriendo, dijo.

Dark: ¿Sabes qué? Realmente es un buen momento.

Mike: ¡Ryo!

Dark: ¡Novalis!

Alzaron la voz ambos, donde aparecieron Ryo y Novalis.

Novalis: ¡Aquí estamos!

Alzaba la voz la murciélago con gran tono alegre y vivaracho.

Ryo: ¿Qué es ahora? Espero que sea importante, porque no estoy para perder el tiempo.

Decía ahora el zorro con tono molesto, muy diferencia al de Novalis.

Mike: Chicos. Ahora es buen momento de probar vuestros nuevos modos.

Dark: Ya que tenemos un enemigo gigante al que vencer.

Explicaron Mike y Darkwing a sus compañeros espirituales. Ryo y Novalis miraron al robot y ahí comentaron.

Novalis: ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Tenía unas ganas enormes de probar nuestras nuevas habilidades!

Hablaba toda emocionada la murciélago. Ryo simplemente echó un resoplido donde luego dijo.

Ryo: Si no hay más remedio.

Aether: También llamaré a mi compañera ¡Golden Night!

Nada más mencionar el nombre de su compañera espiritual, apareció la enorme dragona dorada.

Golden Night: ¿Me llamabas, Aether?

Aether: Sí. Una de batalla gigante ¿Te apuntas?

Golden Night: Por supuesto, querida. Eso no lo dudes.

Ambas amigas sonrieron. los tres asintieron y ahí alzaron la voz.

Mike: ¡Ryo, modo Titánico!

Dark: ¡Novalis, modo Titánico!

Aether: ¡Golden Night! ¡Modo robot!

Nada más decirlo. Ryo, Novalis y Golden Night empezaron a brillar y luego a crecer, hasta volverse gigantes y adoptar formas robóticas.

Adoptando forma de dragona robot. Sus escamas ahora son de color negro brillante, con varias manchas brillantes como si fueran estrellas. Su vientre era de color violeta intenso y sus espinas eran largas y del mismo color de su vientre. Tenía una clásica estrella amarilla brillante incrustada en su pecho, con varias líneas también amarillas a su alrededor. Tenía dos pares de alas, pero más grandes que antes. En su cabeza tenía tres cuernos, dos cuernos dorados a los lados de su cabeza y un último cuerno parecido al cuerno de un unicornio en su frente del mismo color que sus escamas. Su cola tenía forma de flecha y usaba un visor negro que cubría por completo sus ojos.

Natsumi: Vaya. Eso sí que es nuevo.

Comentaba curiosa la alicornio, al ver al zorro y a la murciélago adoptar formas robóticas. El de Golden Night ya la tenía vista de una vez anterior.

Mike: ¡Todos a sus puestos!

Decía Mike deshaciendo su forma bestial al igual que las otras.

Dark: Rebeca. Tú te vienes conmigo.

Rebeca: De acuerdo.

Unos portales se formaron delante de cada uno, donde todos ellos se metieron en dichos portales. Acto seguido, los tres aparecieron en sus respectivos robots con Rebeca en un asiento de copiloto en la robot de Darkwing.

Mike: Adelante, equipo. Hora de adoptar forma robot.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Mike: ¡Ryo, Modo Guerrero!

Dark: ¡Novalis, Modo Guerrero!

Aether: ¡Golden Night, Modo Guerrero!

Nada más decirlo, los tres robots adoptaron forma de robots guerreros.

Ryu adoptó forma de un robot humanoide con armadura parecida a la de un ninja color carmesí. La cabeza tenía forma de casco con rostro humanoide en el interior de la boca, con un protector que le tapaba la parte inferior del rostro. Ojos amarillos. Cola larga de zorro por atrás. Garras afiladas en sus manos y pies.

Novalis adoptó forma humanoide femenina parecida a una mujer ninja de metal color morado. Su cabeza era un casco con rostro femenino, tapado con un visor sus ojos. Las alas las tenía en la espalda

Golden Night en su forma guerrera era la de una robot femenino con sus alas en la espalda y con la parte inferior del rostro tapado por un protector. Sus ojos tapados por el mismo visor. Empuña una gran espada de color rubí.

Mike: Bien, grupo. Es hora de convertir en chatarra a esa sirvienta de medio pelo.

Aether: ¡A por todas!

Mike hizo emerger de los brazos del robot unos látigos láser de calor. Darkwing sacó unas grandes cuchillas en forma de media luna en las manos. Aether sacó una espada larga tipo katana de hoja verde, con empuñadura en forma de cabeza de dragón. Natsumi al ver todo eso, aplaudió mientras comentaba divertida.

Natsumi: ¡Es genial! ¡Quiero ver de lo que sois capaces de hacer con todo eso!

Dark: Lo vas a ver enseguida, mona.

Decía desafiante Darkwing, deseosa de darla la suyo a la yegua y su robot Rosa.

Mike: ¡Todos juntos!

Decía Mike y los tres robots avanzaron a toda velocidad hacia la robot Rosa.

Volviendo al Imperio Celeste, el grupo que controlaban los mecas, miraban impresionados al enorme súper kaiju, producto de la fusión de los tres kaijus originales. No solo ellos, las chicas que observaban desde el balcón del Castillo Dorado al enorme monstruo, miraban impresionadas como con miedo al monstruo.

Applejack: ¡Madre mía! ¡Ese bicho es enorme!

Rarity: ¡Esa cosa...Es una monstruosidad enormemente horripilante!

Rainbow: No seas dramática, Rarity.

Rarity: ¡No soy Dramática!

Apple Bloom: ¡Por Celestia! ¿Qué horrible criatura es esa!

Twilight mirando su libro mágico, comentó al grupo.

Twilight: Según mi libro, se le denomina Súper Kaiju. Un kaiju descomunal, resultado de la fusión de los tres kaijus y portando las habilidades de los tres. Obteniendo así una fuerza y resistencia descomunal.

Star White: No es por nada, Twilight, pero eso ya se ve a simple vista.

Decía con ironía el alifénix. Aun así, los presentes estaban impactados ante el enorme monstruo.

Red Heart: Mikki ¿Ves eso?

Mikki: Ya lo creo. Jamás he visto un monstruo tan enorme.

Rockaid: Ay, ay, ay. Algo me dice que nos va dar la del pulpo.

Comentaban con temor el potro, al ver a la enorme criatura que tenían delante. Cuyo tamaño era tal, que tapaba el sol de la vista de casi todo el mundo.

Dawn: Aun así, debemos detenerlo. No podemos permitir que mate a gente inocente.

Ventus: Dawn tiene razón. Debemos acabar con ese monstruo cuanto antes.

Mikki: Cierto ¡Atención a todo el mundo! ¡Atacad con todo lo que tengáis!

Blade1: ¡Dalo por hecho, preciosa!

Ember: Solo debo imaginarme que es la cara de Cadence la que sacudo, para así motivarme.

Decía de forma maliciosa esto último la unicornio plateada.

Todos: ¡Yaaaaa...!

Gritaron todos, moviendo a los robots en dirección al kaiju, a la vez que disparaban con todo lo que tenían contra el monstruo. Rayos de fuego de Red Heart, fuego de artillería de Mega Base, rayos solares del Maxi Solar, misiles guiados del Time Shadow. Todos los ataques impactaron contra el súper kaiju, pero como mucho solo lograban molestarlo.

El kaiju alzó su brazo donde cargó de energía, para acto seguido golpear el suelo, provocando una onda de choque que recorrió el suelo e impacto contra los cuatro robots, haciendo que éstos salieran volando para atrás a gran altura, para luego caer duramente contra el suelo.

Alex: ¡Madre! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Pure: Ha sido una onda de impacto. Parece que esa criatura puede cargar de energía y golpear el suelo con ella.

Brodek: Parece que ese monstruo nos va a dar que hacer.

Comentaban éstos, mientras el kaiju avanzaba hacia los robots que aun seguían en el suelo para atacarlos. Antes de que pudiera siquiera alcanzarlos, varios rayos azules impactaron en el rostro del monstruo, aunque no le llegaron siquiera a molestar, sí interrumpió su marcha.

Blue Shark: ¿Necesitáis que os echen una mano?

Mikki: ¡Blue Skark!

Exclamó animada la yegua, al ver a su compañero espiritual, venir volando por el aire.

Cooper: Un tiburón que vuela por el cielo. Ahora sí que lo he visto todo.

Comentaba el vaquero, observando al curioso tiburón venir volando al mismo tiempo que el semental se ajustaba el sombrero. Ultimate mirando a Pure, le comentó a éste.

Ultimate: Oye, Pure. Tú eres el experto en el agua y en peces ¿Los tiburones vuelan?

Pure: No que yo sepa. Lo normal es que los tiburones naden en el agua, no que vuelen.

Ignos: Pues ese parece la excepción.

Comentaban los sementales, mientras Blue Shark acercándose hacia Mikki y Red Heart, la comentó a su compañera.

Blue Shark: Bueno, Miki ¿Crees que sería un buen momento para mi debut en combates gigantes?

Comentaba el tiburón. Mikki sonriendo, respondió.

Mikki: Seguro que sí ¿No te importa, Red Heart?

Red Heart: Tranquila, Mikki. Es justo que Blue Shark haga su gran entrada.

Mikki: Perfecto pues ¡Blue Shark, Modo Titánico!

Nada más alzar la voz en el último punto, Blue Shark comenzó a brillar como a crecer y adoptar forma de tiburón gigante robot.

Mikki: Ember ¿Me sustituyes?

Ember: Claro, preciosa. Será un placer manejar tu lagartija gigante robot.

Dos portales se formaron en la cabina de Mikki. Mikki se metió en uno que llevó a la cabina de Blue Shark, mientras en el otro aparecía Ember que se subía a la cabina de Red Heart.

Mikki: Bien, Blue Shark. Es tu momento ¡Modo Guerrero!

Nada más decirlo, Blue Shark empezó a transformarse, hasta adoptar la forma de un robot humanoide de aspecto bastante fornido como acorazado, donde la cabeza de tiburón se convertía en un casco, con la parte inferior del rostro tapado por un protector. De metal azul oscuro. Portaba su brazo derecho una enorme bola pesada, donde ésta se desprendió, revelando que estaba unida al brazo a una sólida cadena,

Mikki: Bien. Hora de dar caña a esa cosa.

Decía Mikki, avanzando con el robot hacia el súper kaiju. El monstruo ahí rugió y ahí repitió el ataque de antes. Solo que esta vez, Mikki hizo saltar al robot y desde el aire, lanzó la bola pesada donde impactó en el rostro del kaiju, logrando romper uno de sus colmillos.

Mikki: Ahí no se acaba la cosa.

Decía esto Mikki, donde en la parte frontal del cuerpo del robot, emergieron unos minicañones, donde desde ahí empezaron a disparar infinidad de balas de energía azul que impactaban contra el monstruo.

El kaiju furioso, rugió y acto seguido cargó contra el robot tratando de placar contra él. Mikki alzó los brazos del robot, donde ahí atrapar la cabeza del kaiju aunque no impidió ser arrastrado por este. El kaiju ahí la agarró con sus cuatro brazos y la levantó, tratando de arrancar las piezas del robot.

Mikki: ¡Eh, chicos! Una ayudita estaría bien.

Solicitaba ayuda la alicornio.

Ember: ¡Tranquila, nena. Allá va una autentica profesional de la lucha pateatraseros!

Se anunciaba Ember, avanzando con Red Heart hacia la posición del kaiju y empleando las espadas cortas, lanzó un tajo contra el rostro del monstruo. El kaiju rugió de dolor a la vez que soltaba a Mikki. En ese momento, el kaiju se dio la vuelta y con sus dos colas, golpeó a ambos robots donde los mandó a volar de nuevo en el aire y luego caer al suelo.

Ember: Vaya. Esa cosa sí que es dura.

Comentaba la yegua mientras el kaiku avanzaba hacia ellas, pero fue interceptado por Mega Base, el Time Shadow y el Solar Maxi, donde placaron contra el kaiju y entre todos trataron de detenerlo.

Ultimate: ¡Ni un paso, bicho feo!

Oviblion: ¡Vamos a hacer rodajas con él!

Decían éstos, mientras los tres robots trataban de retener al kaiju, pero el monstruo con un tamaño superior y empleando sus cuatro brazos, derribó a los tres robots. Estuvo el kaiju a punto de atacarlos, hasta que Red Heart con su arco disparando flechas de fuego y Blue Shark disparando y lanzando su bola de demolición, donde dichos ataques lo golpearon y lo hicieron retroceder.

El monstruo rugió y acto seguido excavó la tierra, desapareciendo así de vista. El grupo trató de buscarlo, hasta que vieron un montículo del suelo que se levantaba y se movía veloz hacia ellos, pasando bajo los pies de todos éstos, donde no faltó poco para que estuvieran a punto de caer. Luego el kaiju salió de golpe tratando de aplastar a Mega Base, pero el Time Shadow realizando una patada voladora en pleno vuelo, logró desviarlo y que cayera duramente contra el suelo.

La bestia se levantó de nuevo y tras lanzar otro rugido, lanzó infinidad de púas a alta velocidad, golpeando a los cinco robots causando fuertes daños.

Blade2: Le damos con todo lo que tenemos y ni aun así logramos acabar con él.

Shield: Ay, madre. Sabía yo que debería haberme quedado en casa con mi madre.

Mikki observaba al monstruo que pese a todo, aun seguía en pie y con fuerzas para causar problemas. Así hasta que se le ocurrió algo y contactó con el equipo.

Mikki: Es poderoso sin duda. Por eso debemos aumentar nuestro poder.

Brodek: ¿Y cómo hacemos eso, preciosa?

Mikki: Muy simple. Solo tenéis que...

Mikki explicó al grupo lo que tenían que hacer. La expresión de Ventus pasó a una de total sorpresa donde ahí exclamó molesto.

Ventus: ¡De ningún modo pienso decir eso! Ni que estuviéramos en una serie de Power Ponis esas.

Dawn: Yo creo que mola eso.

Insigth: Yo también lo pienso.

Rockaid: Y yo. Sin duda molará muchísimo hacer eso.

Ignos: Sí. je, je, je. Me parece una pasada total eso.

Comentaban estos últimos para molestia de Ventus. Al final el pegaso rojo se resigno y dijo.

Ventus: Está bien. Si no hay más remedio. Solo que no se lo diremos a nadie que hemos dicho unas frases semejantes.

Mikki: Yo os ganaré tiempo mientras os preparáis.

Decía la alicornio, donde con Blue Shark avanzaba hacia el súper kaiju, para así dar tiempo al grupo.

Ignos: Bueno, Ventus ¿Listo para lucirnos?

Preguntaba en parte divertido el unicornio azul, mientras Ventus con expresión molesta, dijo finalmente.

Ventus: Lo que sea, acabemos con esto de una vez.

Ember: Vamos, pegaso amargado. Anímate. Es como lo hacen el lobito y su grupo de Power Rangers.

Bromeaba la unicornio plateada para molestar a Ventus. Al final dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Todos: ¡Combinación Time Shadow Guerrero Lunar!

El Time Shadow se desprendió en varias piezas, para combinarse con Red Heart a modo de armadura que la cubría brazos y piernas, mientras la parte frontal se colocaba en el cuerpo a modo de armadura. Las alas en la espalda y un casco negro tipo ninja cubría la cabeza de la robot.

Blade2: Ahora nosotros.

Todos: ¡Combinación Modo Resplandeciente!

El Maxi Solar se desprendió en los cinco vagones que se componen el robot, para combinarse en la Mega Base a modo de armadura blanca con detalles dorados y varios paneles en el cuerpo.

Dawn: Ahora sí que estamos listos.

Rockaid: A darle la madre ese monstruo.

Mientras tanto, Mikki con Blue Shark combatían contra el enorme kaiju, a la vez que trataban de esquivar los ataques del monstruo. El kaiju atrapó con su garra al robot y lo estampó contra el suelo, mientras levantaba la otra con intención de destrozarlo. Así hasta que recibió varios disparos solares que lo hicieron retroceder.

Cooper: ¡Toma esto, bicho feo!

Decía Coper desde la Mega Base con la combinación del Maxi Solar, disparando el robot tanto rayos solares, como fuego de artillería. Esta vez logrando hacer daño al kaiju. Red Heart con la combinación del Time Shadow, hizo emerger unas cuchillas de los brazos y a la velocidad de una sombra, avanzó hasta el kaiju y desde todas partes lograba hacer daño a la bestia.

Shield: Esto ya me gusta más.

Pure: Si seguimos así, acabaremos pronto con él.

El grupo estaba optimista ahora que estaban logrando plantar cara al monstruo. El kaiju furioso, lanzó otro enorme y potente rugido que iba arrasando con todo lo que encontraba. Estaba claro que el monstruo iba a presentar todavía batalla.

Mikki: No celebréis todavía la victoria, chicos. Ese monstruo aun puede darnos que hacer.

Ember: Mikki tiene razón. Recordad lo que os digo siempre, chicos.

Brodek: ¿Qué Cadence es una golfa asquerosa y que sus flancos son en realidad operados?

Ember: ¡No!...Aparte de eso...Que nunca deis por sentado la victoria, hasta que realmente todo haya terminado. Así que ¡A dar caña a esa cosa!

Decía Ember y ahí todos cargaron contra el monstruo.

Mientras tanto en la luna, Mike y su grupo combatían contra la robot Rosa.

Mike: ¡Toma esto!

Gritaba Mike, donde con el robot Ryu, lanzó un latigazo que impactó en el pecho de la robot, causando daños en ésta.

Dark: ¡Ahora yo!

Rebeca: ¡Dale una de mi parte!

Darkwing con Novalis volaba hacia Rosa, donde ahí la dio varios tajos con sus cuchillas de media luna.

Aether: ¡Cuchillada Dorada!

Aether con Golden Night, cargó de energía dorada su espada donde realizó un potente tajo contra la robot.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Que divertido. Ahora yo.

Natsumi a los mandos, agitó el plumero donde el objeto se extendió y con ellos comenzó a golpear como si limpiando estuviera a los robots.

Mike: ¡Basta de delicadezas!

Mike movió los mandos y de un salto, lanzó su látigo donde atrapó el cuello de la robot y al otro lado, tiró de ella logrando retenerla.

Novalis y Golde Night entre las dos, avanzaron hacia la robot Rosa y pasando entre ella, la dieron múltiples cortes logrando destruir parte del vestido de metal. Al final la robot Rosa quedó con una falda muy corta y con medias negras, y la parte superior se desprendió, quedando con un leve escote. Al final la robot Rosa quedó como si Natsumi hubiera predicho que iba a quedar así. El grupo al verlo, no pudieron evitar comentar.

Mike: Tiene que ser una broma.

Dark: ¿Acaso se toma algo en serio esa tipeja?

Rebeca: Va a ser que no.

Comentaban el grupo. Natsumi sin dejar de reírse, dijo.

Natsumi: ¡Ahora yo! ¡Tomad Misil!

Dijo la yegua, haciendo saltar a la robot y desde la minifalda, disparó un gran misil que iba hacia el grupo.

Aether: ¡Está bromeando!

Dark: ¿En serio dispara misiles desde la falda?

Mike: ¡Cuidado con el misil!

Todos se apartaron de la trayectoria del misil, donde ésta impactó contra el suelo lunar. Al final el misil se quedó clavado en el suelo, pero sin explotar. Cosa que extrañó al grupo.

Rebeca: ¿No explota?

Dark: ¿Qué clase de misil es que no explota al impactar?

Mike: Quizás uno defectuoso.

Comentaban éstos, hasta que en ese momento, el misil finalmente explotó, donde la onda expansiva hizo retroceder al grupo.

Aether: ¡Era de efecto retardado!

Dark: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esa yegua está loca!

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Si es os ha gustado, esto os encantará.

Decía la alicornio loca, donde la robot Rosa se quitó la vincha que tenía sobre la cabeza y a modo de boomerang la lanzó contra los robots, impactando contra todos éstos, antes de que la peculiar arma volviera con la yegua.

Natsumi: ¿Os apetece que os sirva algo?

Decía divertida la yegua, sacando ahora una bandeja donde parecía portar unos especies de pasteles. En ese momento, la robot lanzó uno a uno los pasteles hacia los robots. Cada uno de los pasteles que impactaban en los robots, explotaban, causando daños a éstos.

Dark: ¡Pasteles explosivos!

Rebeca: ¿Habla en serio?

Decían ambas yeguas. Aether que ya estaba harta, alzó la voz.

Aether: ¡Ya estoy harta de bromas! ¡Vamos Golden Night! ¡A saco con ella!

Golden Night: Por supuesto, amiga. Yo también estoy hasta las escamas de esa loca.

Golden Night con su espada en garra, se lanzó hacia la robot Rosa, donde ahí lanzó un sin fin de cortes y estocadas contra la armadura. Luego de eso retrocedió la robot Golden Nigth. Instantes después, la parte del traje de la robot Rosa se cayó en pequeños trozos, revelando que la yegua llevaba una lencería tipo lingerie Cat negro con huellas de gatos en ella.

Mike: Esta yegua está peor de lo que yo pensaba.

Comentaba Mike echándose un casco a la cara al ver las locura de robot que había creado Natsumi. La alicornio riéndose como una loca, comentó.

Natsumi: ¿Qué? Cada uno personaliza a sus robots como una quiere. Ji, ji, ji.

Se reía la yegua sin parar. Mike finalmente ya harto de las tonterías de la yegua, decidió poner punto y final a todo.

Mike: ¡Se acabó la broma! ¡Es hora de terminar con esto!

Aether: En eso estamos de acuerdo.

 **Música Finisher.**

Mike: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Latigazo Infernal!

Dark: ¡Perforados de Media Luna!

Aether: ¡Garras de Triunfo!

El robot Ryo sacudió los látigo, donde éstas empezaron a brillar con un rojo más intenso. Acto seguido, alzó ambos látigos que se extendieron a gran altura, para luego bajar de golpe y así golpear con fuerza a la robot Rosa, ocasionando muchos daños en ésta.

Novalis saltó con los brazos extendidos como si una patada voladora realizara. Ahí de la cintura para abajo, empezó a girar a modo de torbellino y ahí Novalis la atravesó a la robot Rosa.

Las Garras de Golden Night empezaron a recorrer una corriente eléctrica dorada y con ellas golpeó con dureza a la robot Rosa.

Entre los tres ataques, la robot Rosa empezaba a tener serios daños.

Natsumi: Vaya. Supongo que Rosa ya no da más de sí. Supongo que me tendré que ir. Hasta la vista, patrulla. Hasta podamos volver a jugar otro día. Ji, ji, ji.

Se reía de forma infantil la yegua antes de desaparecer de vista, dejando a la robot explotar en pedazos.

Rebeca: Por fin.

Dark: Ya hemos terminado.

Aether: Ya lo creo.

Mike: Compañeras. Esta es una meg...

No pudo terminar la frase el alicornio, porque en ese momento cayeron encima de Ryo toda las piezas que serían la ropa interior de Rosa, quedando todas éstas colgando del robot.

Mike: Como no...Tenía que soltar su ultima gracia.

Ryo: ¿Y me llamaste para esto?

Comentaban molestos Mike y Ryo, mientras las otras no podían evitar reírse de la situación de Mike y Ryo.

Volviendo la imperio, Mikki y los otros seguían combatiendo al súper kaiju.

Mikki: ¡Toma esto!

Mikki lanzaba desde el robot la gran bola de demolición con que trataba de golpear de nuevo al kaiju, pero la enorme bestia la atrapó con su garra y con los otros brazos, tiró de ella haciendo levantar al robot. Ahí no paró la cosa y el kaiju tirando de la cadena, hizo que el robot girara por alrededor, derribando varios edificios en el proceso. Habría seguido así si Mega Base Solar Maxi no hubiese disparado varios rayos solares contra el monstruo, haciendo que soltara a Mikki.

Mikki: Uff...Gracias, chicos.

Agradecía la yegua, logrando levantar al robot.

Dawn: No te descuides, Mikki. Esa monstruo aun no se ha rendido.

Advertía Dawn, mientras el kaiju se disponía a atacar de nuevo, hasta que unos rayos de energía le impactaron en al cara, haciendo rugir de dolor al monstruo.

Mike: ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

Mikki: ¡Hermano!

Mikki no cabía en su gozo al ver a su hermano y a las otras en los otros robots.

White Wolf: La verdad es que un poco de ayuda no vendría mal.

Oviblion: ¿Qué ayuda ni que nada? Lo teníamos todo dominado.

Ultimate: No me digas, amigo.

Decía con sarcasmo el pegaso destiniano ante el comentario de Oviblion, haciendo que el pegaso negro mirase molesto a Ultimate.

El monstruo ahí recibió más disparos que no provenían de los robots.

Ignos: ¿Y esos disparos?

Preguntaba el unicornio. Ahí se escuchó una voz.

White: Hola, amigos.

Red: Espero que no hayamos llegado demasiado tarde.

Aparecieron el resto de la patrulla, todos éstos subidos en sus mecas en su forma gigante. El resto del grupo se alegraron de verlos.

Rockaid: Hombre, amigos. Nos alegramos de que esteis aquí.

Se alegraba el enano de ver al resto de la patrulla. Ahí Ember comentó.

Ember: Curioso ¿Acaso vosotros y el resto de los "Power Rangers" no estabais luchando contra los clones de esa yegua loca?

Vulcan: Eso estábamos haciendo, preciosa.

Medic: Pero inexplicablemente, los clones desaparecieron en un momento dado en la batalla.

Ghost: Y como teníais problemas contra el kaiju de turno, decidimos venir a ayudaros con nuestros mecas.

Explicaban éstos. Mike asintiendo, dijo.

Mike: Ya veo. Pues bien. En tal caso, adelante. Entre todos podremos con él.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Y así entre todos fueron atacando al kaiju. El monstruo pese a que era muy fuerte, tenía serios problemas para ocuparse de todos sus atacantes a la vez. Entre los mecas que le acataban en todos lados y los robots rodeando y atacando con sus más potentes ataques o empleando combinaciones de mecas, causando más y más daños al kaiju, hasta que finalmente la bestia estaba ya seriamente herida y con la mayor parte de sus fuerzas perdidas.

Mike: Bien. Es hora de poner punto y final a esto ¡Golden Heart!

Dark: ¡Silver Lion!

Llamaron a sus compañeros espirituales donde rapidamente adoptaron sus formas mecánicas. Golden Heart se combinó con Mega Base adoptando su forma Mega Base Paladín Dorado. Luego se introdujo en Silver Lion a modo de montura, formando así a Meba Base Modo Arsenal Salvaje.

Mike: Ahora demos con todo lo que tenemos a ese monstruo.

Todos: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Marcha Bestial!

 **Música Finisher. En esta ocasión, pega mejor el tema Power Ranger Jungle Fury**

El gran robot iba avanzando, mientras los mecas, incluyendo Ryu, Novalis y Blue Shark en el grupo. El Solar Maxi y al Time Shadow como Golden Night, iban detrás de ellos como apoyo.

El kaiju miraba a todos los robots avanzando hacia él.

Mike: ¡Adelante todos!

Mega Base hacia girar los brazos a modo de molinillo, mientras los mecas se ponían a su lado y eran impulsado por los brazos de Mega Base. Uno a uno iban los mecas atravesando al kaiju, provocando fuertes daños a éste. Así hasta que el último fue ya lanzado.

Patrulla: ¡La Patrulla Harmony nunca se rinde!

Guardianes de la armonía: ¡Los guardianes tampoco nos rendiremos!

Caballeros de la Realeza: ¡Los caballeros de la Realeza nunca abandonan!

Destinianos: ¡Los destinianos nunca se rendirán!

Alzaron la voz todos, mientras que en Silver Lion hizo emerger una hoja de energía en la frente y con ella atravesó al kaiju y lo elevó en el aire, donde ahí Mega Base le lanzó varios puñetazos para luego terminar en un gancho ascendente que mandó a volar al kaiju.

El kaiju cayó al suelo donde trató de levantarse a la vez que rugía de dolor y unos rayos recorrían su cuerpo, hasta finalmente cayó y explotó en pedazos.

Mike: Amigos. Esto es una gran Ultra Victoria.

Decía sonriendo Mike, mientras el resto del grupo lo celebraban.

En el Castillo Dorado, la emperatriz y las mane vieron como sus amigos ganaron la batalla.

Rainbow: ¡Toma ya! ¡Lo han logrado!

Applejack: ¡Estupendo!

Fluttershy: ¡Yay!

Twilight: ¡Grandioso!

Heart Fire: ¡Papá y la patrulla lo han conseguido!

Night Ray: ¡Como siempre!

Splendora: ¡Bien por nuestros amigos!

Celebraban todos éstos, mientras que el doctor Alabaster estaba molesto porque el kaiju que con tanto esfuerzo le había costado crear, había sido destruido.

Alabaster: ¡Maldición! Ese kaiju ha fallado más que un reloj comprado en una tienda de chinos. Sabía yo que no podía confiar en esa yegua loca. Mejor me largue de aquí cuanto antes.

Decía el doctor, desapareciendo a través de un portal interdimensional que había aparecido detrás suya.

Más tarde, todo el mundo pudo disfrutar de algo de paz.

En la cantina de la Mega Base, la mayor parte del grupo estaba en la cantina tratando de relajarse un poco. Entre ellos, las mane del grupo de los caballeros y las otras mane de los guardianes de la armonía. Ember, Darkwing y Rebeca también estaban con ellas conversando.

Applejack A: Menudo ajetreo hemos tenido con esa Natsumi y sus clones.

Applejack: Ya te digo, compañera.

Comentaban ambas Applejack. Cooper en una mesa, en cierto modo estaba flipando al ver a dos Applejack, una de ellas siendo una alicornio. Ventus estaba igual al ver a dos Fluttershy, siendo también una de ellas alicornio. Ignos estaba un tanto confuso respecto a Twilight y su homóloga Magic Galaxy. En parte eran la misma y al mismo tiempo no, aunque no podía negar que ambas eran lindas.

Fluttershy: Lo malo...Es que lo peor está aun por venir...

Comentaba con temor la pegaso. Su homóloga alicornio apoyando su casco sobre su hombro y dedicando una sonrisa, la dijo a ésta.

Flutershy A: No te preocupes. Peores situaciones hemos pasado sin duda todos, y siempre hemos logrado salir adelante.

Rainbow: Curioso. A diferencia de nuestra Fluttershy, tú pareces más decidida y valiente. Te he visto pelear sin miedo alguno como toda una campeona.

Comentaba la pegaso azul a la Fluttershy alicornio, al ver que aquella versión de Fluttershy era más fuerte y valiente. Hasta el punto que no dudaba en luchar contra todo tipo de peligros sin asustarse ni nada. Ahí la Fluttershy alicornio alzando de hombros, la contestó.

Fluttershy A: Bueno. Hubo un tiempo que yo era como vuestra Fluttershy. Muy tímida y asustadiza. Hasta el punto que me daba miedo pelear incluso tras convertirme en alicornio, pero las circunstancias hicieron que tuviera que ser más fuerte si quería proteger todo lo que yo quería y amaba.

Ahí Fluttershy no pudo evitar mirar con suma atención a su homóloga alicornio. En cierto modo, no podía evitar admirar la gran determinación que tenía ésta. Viendo eso, Fluttershy se sentía enormemente inferior a su homóloga debido a lo fuerte y decidida que era esta última.

Mientras conversaban, se acercó Dawn Frontier al grupo de manes.

Dawn: Hola, chicas.

Todas. Hola.

Twilight: ¿Querías algo? Esto...

Dawn: Dawn. Dawn Frontier.

Respondió el semental de forma educada y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Luego de eso, comentó al grupo.

Dawn: Solo quería saber si Fluttershy estaba bien. Ya sabéis, por lo del rayo que estuvo a punto de darla y todo eso. Por lo que no podía evitar preocuparme por ella.

Explicaba el semental naranja. Fluttershy ahí sin mirar demasiado al semental, le contestó un tanto tímida..

Fluttershy: Pues sí...Estoy bien, gracias por haberme salvado antes.

Dawn: De nada, Fluttershy. Un placer.

Contestó el semental naranja con una sonrisa, para luego despedirse y finalmente marcharse. Una vez solas, las yeguas comentaron.

Sunset A: Vaya. Es muy atento con Fluttershy.

Pinkie: ¿Acaso él y la Fluttershy de su mundo son novios o qué?

Rebeca: Tú estuviste en su mundo, Darkwing. Sabrás algo ¿Cierto?

Ember: Estaría bueno eso. Ja, ja, ja.

Ahí todas se echaron a reír por el comentario, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Darkwing no se reía en absoluto, haciendo que todas se dieran cuenta de lo acertadas que estaban.

Twilight: Espera ¿Es en serio?

Rarity A: ¿En serio son novios?

Pinkie: Con besos y eso...

Dark: Ehh...Sí.

Respondió Darkwing, no muy segura de si responder o no. Ahí todas las chicas se quedaron pasmadas al oír eso, en especial Ventus que pese a estar en una mesa apartado, pudo escuchar la conversación. En ese momento Rarity exclamó.

Rarity: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Se puede saber que vio en ese chico?

Dark: ¿A qué te refieres, Rarity?

Rarity: Sinceramente, no parece un buen novio al cien por ciento. Quizás un cincuenta.

Comentaba Rarity que la costaba creer que hubiera una Fluttershy que estuviera con semejante semental. Cuando vio a Dawn la primera vez, en especial su desarreglada crin y su cicatriz en el ojo, le pareció un especie de delincuente. Ahí la Rarity Alicornio la comentó a su homóloga.

Rarity A: Yo no veo problema que esté con él. Es más, me parece un buen chico para ella.

Rarity: No hablas en serio ¿Verdad, querida?

Comentaba ahora Rarity que no podía creerse que una versión suya, pero en alicornio, aceptara una relación así. Ahí la Rarity alicornio con una leve sonrisa, comentó.

Rarity A: Créeme que tengo muchos años de experiencia en estos cascos y gracias a ello, puedo conocer y analizar bien a la gente. Hasta el punto que puedo ver como es su interior y he visto que ese chico pese a su aspecto algo tosco, se esconde un enorme corazón.

Comentaba la alicornio blanca con una sonrisa, cuya voz sonaba con gran sabiduría. Rarity ahí no supo contradecir en eso.

Rarity: Bueno. Supongo que algunos puntos buenos tendrá.

Dark: Además de que también tiene algunas buenas cualidades el semental.

Pinkie A: ¿Cómo qué por ejemplo?

Dark: Bueno...

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, escucharon las yeguas un ruido y todos dirigieron las miradas a su origen, donde vieron a Dawn levantar una enorme caja muy pesada con un solo casco, como si no pesara nada para el semental.

Dawn: ¿Dónde se lo dejo, señor?

Preguntó el semental al dueño de la cantina con una sonrisa. Éste sin mostrar sorpresa alguna y sin dejar de limpiar vasos (como se nota que está habituado a cosas así XDD), le contestó.

Barman: En la bodega, al fondo a la izquierda.

Dawn: Gracias.

El semental avanzó con la enorme caja, solo que no vio que la caja golpeaba las pantallas de televisión y la gramola, haciendo que todas éstas cayeran duramente contra el suelo y se rompieran todas a la vez.

Dawn: ¡Ups!...Lo siento...

Como era habitual, el barman ni se sobresaltó en absoluto y ahí cogió el teléfono.

Barman: Aquí la cantina. Lo de siempre, vamos.

Las manes y demás pudieron ver la enorme fuerza que tenía el semental.

Rainbow: Carai. Eso impresiona.

Rainbow A: Ese tipo debe tener tanta fuerza como Mike.

Pinkie A: Es impresionante.

Rarity: Y tiene buenos músculos...Creo que ya sé que vio en él.

Las yeguas asintieron, mientras Ember riéndose, comentó.

Ember: Nada mal. Si las cosas con tu tonto novio no te funciona, podrías probar con ese semental bobalicon. ja, ja, ja.

Se reía Ember, haciendo sonrojar a Fluttershy por lo que dijo la unicornio plateada. Ventus gruño por lo bajo, porque no le gusto el comentario de Ember sobre el semental naranja, mientras Ignos, Rockaid, Cooper, Alex, White Wolf y Shield se rieron por lo bajo.

Llegando la noche, todos se preparaban para irse a dormir. Mike iba hacia su dormitorio donde al entrar, encontró a su esposa de pie y con expresión muy seria.

Mike: Apple Bloom ¿Pasa algo?

Apple Bloom: Sí, Mike. Quería decirte algo muy importante, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por Natsumi y todo lo demás.

Respondió la yegua bastante serie. Mike prestando atención a su esposa, comentó.

Mike: Pues sí. Tuvimos mucho ajetreo entonces. Ahora que todo está en calma ¿Qué querías decirme, querida?

Apple Bloom: Verás, Mike. Es sobre lo que ocurrió hace tres años, entre Aether y tú y cuando todo descubrimos que se quedó ella embarazada y tú eras el padre.

Mike: Ah...Sí...Eso...Recuerdo ese día. Aquel día te enfadaste mucho y no te puedo culpar por ello.

Respondía Mike un tanto avergonzado por ello y pasando un casco detrás de la cabeza. Apple Bloom ahí continuo hablando.

Apple Bloom: Cierto. Aquel día no fui justa contigo.

Mike: ¿Cómo dices? Creo que no te entiendo.

Decía Mike confundido ante las palabras de su esposa. Apple Bloom mirando fijamente a los ojos de su marido, se dispuso a explicarse.

Apple Bloom: Aquel día no fui justa porque aquello no fue culpa tuya ni de Aether. Todo fue obra de Natsumi. En ningún momento erais conscientes de vuestras acciones y todo pasó sin que os dierais cuenta. Me enfadé contigo cuando no te lo merecías. Ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa, pero estuve tan enfadada entonces, que ni me paré siquiera en pensar.

En ese momento, Apple Bloom abrazó a su marido para sorpresa de éste y siguió hablando.

Apple Bloom: Mike, lo siento...Debí haberte hablado de esto antes, pero no lo hice. Lo siento.

Mike no dijo nada. Al principio estaba sorprendido, pero tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, la abrazó y luego mirando a los ojos de su esposa, se acercó a ella y la besó, siendo correspondido por ésta.

Ambos siguieron besándose por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente rompieron su unión.

Mike: No hay nada que perdonar, Apple Bloom. Un poco de culpa tenemos todos.

Dijo Mike con una sonrisa, siendo devuelta por su esposa que igualmente sonrió y dijo.

Apple Bloom: Te quiero, Mike.

Mike: Te quiero, Apple Bloom.

Ambos sonrieron y ahí el semental la cogió en brazos a su esposa y la llevó a la cama, dispuesto a consumar su amor con ella como señal de que no había nada que perdonar.

A la mañana siguiente. Todos se prepararon para partir, salvo las mane de los caballeros que se quedarían en el Imperio Celeste.

Estaban todos en el espacio puerto del Castillo Dorado. El grupo se preparaba para subir a la nave.

Apple Bloom: Cuídate mucho, querido.

Star White: Te estaremos apoyando, padre.

Heart Fire: Buena suerte, papá.

Se despedía la familia de Mike, mientras el alicornio sonriendo, se despedía de éstos también.

Mike: Gracias.

Lusamine: Salva nuestro mundo, mamá.

Light Nova: Muchas suerte, mamá.

Se despedían las dos potras de su madre Aether, mientras la yegua sonriendo, las agradecía las palabras.

Aether: Lo tendré. Muchas gracias.

El grupo se disponía a subir, hasta que en ese momento, alguien los llamó.

¿?: ¡Alto! ¡No os iréis a ninguna parte sin mí!

Aether: Esa voz...

En ese momento, apareció volando un orni de plumaje amarillo con detalles blancos en los ojos y casi al final de las plumas de las alas y la cola. Ojos azules. Pico negro. Portando una camisa azul como pantalones blancos con varios equipamientos, incluyendo un arco.

El orni bajó volando hasta pararse cerca del grupo.

Cooper: ¿Y ese quién es?

Adelia: Es Lightning Dash. Un amigo de Aether, Coopy.

Cooper: Ya veo ¡Y es Cooper!

Aether: ¿Qué haces aquí, amigo?

Preguntaba la yegua, acercándose ésta al orni. Ahí Lightning Dash respondió.

Dash: Me enteré que os disponíais a ir de nuevo a vuestro mundo, así que decidí ir con vosotros. Y no pienso aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

Decía completamente decidido el orni amarillo. Mike acercándose al orni, con una sonrisa le dijo.

Mike: Por supuesto. Sabemos que tienes motivos de peso para venir. Así que eres bienvenido a venir con nosotros si quieres.

Dash: Claro que quiero. Eso no lo dudes. Y gracias, Mike.

El alicornio y el orni se dieron el casco/ala en señal de amistad.

Y así, la Patrulla Harmony donde vinieron también Lucia y Centinela, los guardianes de la armonía, los caballeros de la realeza, los destinianos, como Lightning Dash Rebeca Rouser y Selene, se embarcaron en la nave donde pocos minutos, despegó rumbo a su destino.

Justo en ese momento, llegaron Jeros y Star Fire.

Jeros: ¡Maldición! Llegamos tarde.

Star Fire: Ahora sí que no se los podemos decir a nuestros padres.

Comentaban ambos ponis, cosa que llamó la atención de Apple Bloom y las otras.

Apple Bloom: Jeros, Star Fire ¿Qué os ocurre?

Jeros: Pasa, que queríamos decir algo importante a nuestros padre.

Star Fire: Ahora tendremos que esperar que vuelvan para poder decírselo.

Decían ambos ponis, sintiendo cierta rabia por no haber dicho a sus padres lo que querían decirles antes de que se marcharan.

Mientras tanto en la cabina del Infinitiy, Black Wing pilotaba la nave.

Black: Bien. Rumbo a nuestro destino y otra cosa ¿Se puede saber por qué vas disfrazado de mono y apuntándome con una ballesta?

Preguntaba esto último molesta la bat pony, donde Camaleón estaba con dicho disfraz, sentado en el asiento del copiloto y apuntando con una ballesta a ella.

Camaleón: No lo sé, tengo entendido que se conduce mejor así.

Black Wing rotó los ojos, mientras Mike y Holy que estaban detrás, no pudieron evitar reírse de la cómica escena.

Black: Bueno, Mike ¿Llegamos al mundo de Aether a través de un portal dimensional?

Preguntaba la bat pony. Ahí Mike asintiendo, respondió.

Mike: Así es. Para eso puedo ocuparme yo.

Mike parpadeó los ojos para activar el Jogan. Solo que esta vez no solo fue en un ojo, sino en los dos, a la vez que marcas azules se formaban en los brazos. Ember que estaba cerca observando eso, comentó.

Ember: Bonitos tatuajes, lobito.

Black: Vaya. Eso es nuevo.

Mike: Cortesía de Magic*.

 **Ver capítulo 29 "UN PELEADOR SALVAJE APARECE" del fanfic "La leyenda de los guardianes parte 2: guerra por la armonía" de "Draizen".**

Usando el Jogan, Mike creó un portal donde ahí se introdujo la nave. Aether mirando eso, comentó.

Aether: Y volvemos a mi mundo. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces.

Comentaba la yegua con algo de tristeza en su voz, mientras su fénix Holy pasando su ala sobre ella, trataba de animarla.

Holy 2: Ánimo. Seguro que esta vez lograremos salvar nuestro mundo.

Aether: Espero que tengas razón, Holy. Por el bien de todos.

Respondió seria la alicornio, rogando a Andromeda que esta vez puedan salvar su mundo.

Finalmente cruzaron el túnel dimensional. La nave voló bajo a ras del suelo y con sus sistema de camuflaje puesto, para así evitar cualquier radar que pudiese detectarlos.

Black: Ya estamos. Llegaremos en unos minutos al Imperio Celeste de este mundo. Y ahora ¿Se puede saber por qué ahora vas disfrazado de pingüino con dinamita?

Preguntaba otra vez molesta la bat pony, viendo a Camaleón aun sentado, pero ahora disfrazado de pingüino con detonador bajo sus alas y rodeado de dinamita. El changeling ahí la contestó.

Camaleón: Es que oí que también se conduce mejor así.

Mike y Holy se rieron de nuevo por lo bajo. Finalmente pudieron divisar el Imperio Celeste. Solo que no era como el del mundo de Mike y su patrulla.

La mayoría de los edificios eran en parte deformes, las estructuras parecían una extraña mezcla de muchos materiales y estaban tan mal hechas que era un milagro que no se cayeran en ningún momento.

Todo el mundo podía ver el lamentable estado que estaba el Imperio Celeste, en especial Aether donde la daba una enorme tristeza e impotencia al ver como estaba el Imperio Celeste donde ella era su emperatriz, pero no pudo siquiera defenderlo de la loca de Natsumi.

Aether: Aquí estamos de nuevo.

Dijo con pesar la yegua. Mike acercándose a ella, posando su casco en el hombro de ésta y mirándola a los ojos, la dijo.

Mike: Sí. Estamos aquí de nuevo. Solo que esta vez lograremos salvar tu mundo.

Aether devolvió la mirada a Mike, donde ahí sintió una brizna de esperanza de salvar su mundo esta vez.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar


	65. Operación Liberación

**Operación Liberación**

Tras llegar al mundo de origen de Aether, el grupo estaba en el puente de la nave, discutiendo éstps el plan.

Mike: Bien ¿Conocéis todos el plan?

Preguntaba Mike, donde ahí todos asintieron. Mike mirando a Vulcan, le preguntó al robot artillero.

Mike: ¿Te has enterado del plan, Vulcan?

Ante la pregunta, Vulcan un tanto dudoso, contestó.

Vulcan: Esto...¿Me lo podrías repetir otra vez?

Fox: ¡Tarugo! Si llevamos días planeándolo.

Umbra: Y Mike ya lo explicó por lo menos cuatro veces.

Le reprochaban ambas yeguas. Vulcan con la mirada en las nubes, comentó.

Vulcan: Ehhh...Solo sé que tenemos que colarnos en la Giga Base esa, que es como la homóloga femenina de nuestro amigo Mega Base...Y luego buscar a las chicas sexys esas del equipo de Aether...Y poco más...

El grupo rotó los ojos, mientras Eye Fox se pasaba el casco a la cara desesperada por lo tonto que era su compañero. Mike soltando un suspiro, repitió el plan.

Mike: Muy bien...Lo repetiré todo de nuevo. Esto es lo que haremos.

Pulsando unos botones del panel de control del puente, mostró varios mapas holográficos.

Mike: La patrulla y yo al completo, nos colaremos en la Giga Base, donde nos acompañaran las guardianas y los destinianos. El objetivo será enfrentarse a las Harmony Warriors.

Explicaba Mike. Ghost en ese momento, agachó levemente la mirada como si tuviera dudas, cosa que Rebeca Rouser notó en la pony fantasma.

Mike: Cada una de ellas está corrompida por la magia diabólica de Natsumi. El objetivo será ir derrotando a cada una de ellas y luego emplear con cada una de ellas el sello de purificación.

Alex: ¿Sello de purificación?

Aether: Un sello especial que me han concedido mis amigos del Nexo. Un sello especial que puede hacer cualquier, sin necesidad de tener don de la magia. Incluso un sin poderes puede hacerlo. Se creó especialmente para purificar la corrupción de Natsumi, aunque también se puede emplear con otros seres corrompidos por magia oscura.

Explicaba Aether al grupo.

Rockaid: Vaya. Entonces, incluso yo podría usarlo je, je, je. Suena genial.

Holy 2: El problema, es que el sello no funciona si el objetivo está en plenitud de sus fuerzas.

Contestó la fénix de Aether.

Dawn: Quieres decir, que para que el sello funcione, primero hay que derrotar o al menos debilitar al adversario.

Dark: Exactamente. Si logramos dejar fuera de combate, o al menos debilitarlos, podremos emplear el sello y purificarlos de la magia de Natsumi.

Contestaba Darkwing. Mike asintiendo, continuó hablando.

Mike: Por eso, nuestro grupo se encargará de las Harmony Warriors.

Dash: Yo iré con Darkwing. Necesitará mi ayuda para cuando se enfrente a Nightwing.

Dijo el orni. Fire Shimmer ahí le comentó al Dash.

Fire Shimmer: Parece que te tomas esto como algo personal, amigo.

Dash: No tienes ni idea, amigo. Al fin y al cabo, Nightwing es mi novia.

Respondió el orni con la mirada gacha, sorprendiendo en gran parte a la mayoría.

Cooper: Vaya, parajito ¿Me dices que la homóloga de Darkwing es tu novia?

Dash: Así es.

Shield: Vaya. Eso sí que impresiona.

Blade: Lo que habrás hecho para conquistarla je, je, je.

Zola: No te preocupes. Salvaremos a tu novia.

Dash: Gracias a todos.

Rebeca: Yo iré con Ghost Ppara apoyarla. Ambas dominamos el hielo y sin duda, nuestros poderes combinados serán mucho más fuerte.

Sherrys: Y más si yo adopto afinidad hielo.

Decían la mujer y el gato. Ghost mirando de reojo a éstos, les dio las gracias.

Ghost: Gracias a los dos.

Dijo la pony fantasma, aunque no demasiado entusiasmada. Cosa que Rebeca que había estado prestando atención a ésta, lo notó.

Mike: Por supuesto, Red Fire y los otros, serán acompañados por Piro Fire y los otros, para servirles de apoyo. Donde sus poderes combinados serán mucho más fuertes.

Piro: Lo haremos.

Adelia: Cuenta con nosotros.

Ventus: ¿Y nosotros qué haremos?

Preguntaba Ventus. Ahí Mikki le contestó al semental pegaso.

Mikki: Mi equipo y yo, junto con los caballeros, iremos al Imperio Celeste, al encontrar al origen de la corrupción maligna.

Mike: Nuestro amigo Zephyr nos contó una vez, que en cada mundo que Natsumi conquista, suele dejar algún objeto o criatura, que genera la influencia de ella. Si logramos encontrarla y destruirla, salvaremos este mundo.

Brodek: Me gusta el plan.

Selene: Mi guadaña pide acción.

Wind: Calculando todo al milímetro, tendremos éxito en nuestra operación.

Ultimate: Esto será súper fácil.

Comentaban confiados los amigos del grupo. Mike con actitud seria, les dijo a éstos.

Mike: No os confiéis tanto. La primera vez también estábamos seguros de poder lograrlo, y las cosas no salieron demasiado bien que digamos.

Pure: ¿Tan mal os fueron aquella vez?

Preguntó el kelpie. Ahí la patrulla, respondió como pudo.

Ocelot: Bueno...Digamos que nos confiamos demasiado.

Red: Nuestros enemigos fueron más poderosos de lo esperado.

Medic: La magia oscura de Natsumi aparte de corromperlos, los hicieron enormemente poderosos.

Black: Más de lo que esperábamos.

Sky: Donde nos dejaron con un mal recuerdo que preferiríamos olvidar.

Ghost: Sí...Sobre todo yo..

Decían éstos, aunque en Ghost se la notaba mucho que estaba peor que al resto. Rebeca no dejó de notarlo en la yegua fantasma y Sherrys también había notado desde hace rato el estado de ánimo de la pony fantasma.

Aether: Por esa razón, debemos organizar y planificar esto al milímetro. No podemos cometer errores esta vez. Mi mundo debe ser salvado como sea. Sino, qué clase de emperatriz sería si no lo hiciera.

Comentaba la alicornio azul que de todos, ella era la que más deseaba salvar el Imperio Celeste. Todos estaban de acuerdo.

Mike: No te preocupes, Aether.

Dark: Liberaremos tu mundo.

Mikki: Puedes contar con nosotros.

Aether sonrió al poder contar con sus amigos para salvar su mundo.

Mike: Bien, amigos ¿Estáis todos al tanto del plan?

Red: Sí, Mike.

Piro: Estamos listos.

Magic: Daremos todo de nosotros mismos.

Ventus: Ayudaremos a salvar este mundo.

Dawn: Nos ceñiremos al plan.

Natsumi: Veo que estáis muy decididos ¿No?

Shield: Claro, preciosa. Eso no lo dudes.

Blade: Al fin y al cabo, esta un profesional como yo para que este grupo funcione.

Ember: No empieces con tus babosadas, alicornio pervertido. Especialmente al tener a Natsumi entre nosotros.

Comentaban confiados el grupo, hasta que se percataron de lo que había dicho Ember en ese momento y todos sorprendidos, exclamaron a la vez al notar que había alguien más en el puente.

Todos: ¡¿Natsumi?!

Exclamaron todos sorprendidos de ver a nada menos que Natsumi entre ellos y ahí retrocedieron para alejarse de ella.

Mike: ¿Natsumi?

Aether: ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Dark: ¿Cómo ha entrado aquí?

Todos estaban presentes y en guardia, entre todos rodeando a Natsumi Black, mientras esta última se reía de forma infantil.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Como supe que vendríais, decidí venir para recibiros. Ji, ji, ji.

Magic: ¿Sabías que vendríamos?

Natsumi: Sí...Bueno. En realidad no. Aunque un poco más que sí, quizás tirando un poco a no. No tengo ni idea. Ji, ji, ji. A veces voy un poco a mi rollo y ni yo misma me entero a que voy en realidad. Ji, ji, ji. Es que tengo una cabeza de loquilla je, je, je.

Comentaba la yegua sin dejar de reírse, dando respuestas confusas.

Rainbow: Esta yegua está como una cabra.

Alex: A su lado, Ignos y Ember parecen hasta casi normales.

Ignos y Ember: ¡Oye!

Exclamaron ambos hermanos, molestos por el comentario del cazador de demonios. Natsumi sin dejar de reírse, les dijo al grupo.

Natsumi: Sé que queréis por un lado colaros en la Mega Base y otro en el Imperio Celeste, tratando de encontrar el origen de mi poder en este mundo. Dejad que os facilite un poco las cosas.

Dawn: ¿A qué te refieres?

Natsumi: Lo vais a ver.

La alicornio ahí empezó a iluminar su cuerno. Dash viendo eso, gritó.

Dash: ¡No juegues con nosotros y devuélveme a mi novia!

Gritó furioso el orni sacando su arco y flecha, donde de inmediato disparó una flecha en dirección a Natsumi, pero no antes de que el cuerno de la alicornio soltara una luz blanca cegadora.

Red: ¿Dónde estamos?

Preguntaba Red Fire mirando por todos lados, donde ella y el resto de la Patrulla Harmony, los guardianes y los destinianos, incluyendo Rebeca y Sherrys, estaban lo que parecía el interior de una nave.

Ultimate miraba por todos lados, hasta que se clavó en la pared justo al lado de la cabeza, la flecha que había lanzado antes el orni. Aquello dio un buen susto al pegaso, donde ahí exclamó molesto.

Ultimate: ¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado con eso!

El orni amarillo mirando por todas partes, comentó.

Dash: Estamos en la Giga Base.

Fox: Es verdad. Reconozco este lugar de la otra vez.

Iron: ¿En serio estamos dentro?

Star Black: ¿Y cómo hemos llegado aquí?

Vulcania: Parece que esa loca de Natsumi nos trajo aquí.

Dawn: ¿Por qué haría algo así? Ponernos facilidades para que entremos donde queríamos llegar.

Dark: Natsumi es impredecible. Nunca sabes lo que piensa.

Rebeca: A todo esto ¿Dónde están Mike, Aether y los otros?

Ante la pregunta de Rebeca, Red Fire ahí dijo.

Red: Es posible que los haya enviado a otro sitio.

Piro Fire: Solo que esperemos que estén bien todos ellos.

Comentaban éstos, hasta que escucharon una voz que se podía oír en diversos sitios.

¿?: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a la Gigabase! Ja, ja, ja.

Todos se pusieron en alerta al escuchar aquella voz femenina y ahí Red Fire exclamó.

Red: ¡Umbriel!

Umbriel: Así es. Je, je, je. Os estamos esperando a todos para que os podáis enfrentarnos a todos nosotros, sí es que tenéis valor para volver a hacerlo. Ja, ja, ja.

Decía con burla la misteriosa voz de la llamada Umbra. Ahí Ghost empezó a incomodarse e incluso sentirse algo mal. Sherrys notando eso, posó su pata sobre la de Ghost para tratar de animarla. Red Fire ahí dijo desafiante.

Red: ¡Esta vez os derrotaremos y os salvaremos! ¡Somos más fuertes que la ultima vez!

Umbriel: Eso lo veremos. Os esperaremos a cada uno en las mismas salas de la otra vez. Je, je, je.

Es escuchó por última vez la voz de Umbriel por los altavoces.

Pinkie: Vaya arrogancia.

Iron: Es verdad.

Pure: Creo que nunca he visto una yegua tan arrogante como esa.

Comentaban éstos. Ahí Red Fire dirigiéndose al grupo, comentó.

Red: Bien, chicos. Esta vez debemos lograr nuestro objetivo ¿Sabéis que grupos debemos formar?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Vulcan: Esto...¿Con quienes me tocaban conmigo?

Preguntó un tanto confuso el robot mientras Red Fire rotaba los ojos. Antes de que Eye Fox pudiera darle un coscorrón, Vulcania se la adelanto y golpeando al robot, le dijo enfadada.

Vulcania: ¡Torpe! Contigo iríamos Fluttershy guardiana y yo.

Le decía molesta la yegua, donde Vulcan ahí se sobaba la cabeza adolorido.

Vulcan: ¡Ay!...No es para tanto..Que uno no puede estar en todo. Aunque bien sabido, tampoco está mal que la Fluttershy alicornio esté con nosotros. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el robot con cierto tono pervertido, hasta que Vulcania mirando aun molesta a éste, le dijo.

Vulcania: ¿Quieres que te de otro golpe?

Vulcan: No...Creo que con el primero tuve bastante.

Respondió el robot, algo temeroso de recibir otro golpe. Rebeca ahí dijo.

Rebeca: Yo iré con Ghost y Phantom.

Sherrys: Y yo también.

Anivia: Yo no soy menos.

Comentaban las tres chicas. Ghost miraba a sus amigos, donde agradeció contar con ellos, ya que presentía que iba a necesitar bastante ayuda.

Ultimate: Yo tengo ganas de ver con cual de las chicas lindas me va a tocar enfrentar. Y quizás consiga alguna cita. Je, je, je.

Comentaba de forma pervertida el pegaso, hasta que Black Wing ahí le dio un coscorrón y le dijo molesta.

Black: Nos tocará contra Paper Wing junto conmigo, Shadow Storm y Applejack. Y es alguien peligrosa. Así que concéntrate y nada de hacer el tonto, sino quieres que ella te trocee como un tocino ¿Entendido?

Le advertía la bat pony con actitud bastante seria al pegaso. Ultimate sobandose la cabeza, la respondió.

Ultimate: Vale, vale. Trataré de concentrarme...en la medida de lo posible, claro.

Red: Bien. Todos los equipos están. Por este pasillo hay varias compuertas, donde en cada una hay un escáner que reacciona con cada uno de nosotros. Cuando eso pase, los equipos deben pasar a la vez para que nadie se quede fuera.

Explicaba la alicornio de fuego al grupo, mientras éstos escuchaban con atención.

Red: A los nuevos o los que no estuvieron con nosotros la primera vez, os lo advierto. Una vez que crucemos esa puerta, no hay vuelta atrás, donde la única forma de salir con vida es derrotando a las Harmony Warriors corrompidas. Así que más os vale que estéis todos concentrados y os preparáis para lo peor.

Todos asintieron. Finalmente cada equipo asignado, fueron por el pasillo donde como había explicado Red Fire, había una compuerta donde escaneaba a cada miembro de la Patrulla Harmony y se abría. Cada miembro de la patrulla, entraba por dicha compuerta con sus respectivos compañeros asignados.

En otro lugar, Mikki y sus compañeros como los Caballeros de la Realeza, aparecieron justo enfrente de nada menos que el Castillo Dorado.

Shocket: ¿Dónde estamos?

Rockaid: Whoa. Parece que estamos enfrente del Castillo Dorado del imperio.

Decía el enano, en cierto modo, respondiendo a la pregunta del semental.

Cooper: Mmm...Si es como en el mundo de Mike y compañía, seguro que habrá montones de objetos valiosos que valdrán la pena robar. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el vaquero, haciéndose a la idea de que habría muchos objetos de valor, más que listos para robar. El Holy Blade de los destinianos que estaba con ellos, con actitud seria, le dijo.

Blade2: Cooper. Recuerda que tenemos una misión importante que hacer. Así que olvídate de tus hobbys y centrémonos en la misión.

Ante el comentario, Cooper rotó los ojos y comentó medio molesto.

Cooper: Madre mía...Viendo esto, casi prefiero al Holy Blade de nuestro mundo. Al menos éste deja hacer cosas divertidas.

Comentaba en parte molesto el vaquero, por la actitud más opuesta que tenía el Holy Blade de los destinianos, respecto al Holy Blade de los caballeros.

Mikki: Bien. Ya que estamos aquí, entremos. Posiblemente la causa de la corrupción, esté dentro del castillo.

Umbra: Lo que sería lo más lógico. Así que vamos para allá.

Mikki: Solo que recordad una cosa. Los soldados celestes están bajo el control de Natsumi y no son conscientes de sus acciones. Así que recordad, nada de matar. A ser posible, neutralizarlos sin hacerles daño en la medida de lo posible.

Ventus: Haremos lo que podamos.

Ignos: Podeis contar con nosotros.

Blade: Sobre todo con el gran Holy Blade entre vosotros. Je, je, je.

Ember: Siempre que no hagas babosadas, alicornio pervertido. Je, je, je.

Alex: Vamos para allá.

El equipo de Mikki y los caballeros, fueron directos hacia una entrada trasera del Castillo Dorado. Entrar por la puerta principal sería demasiado arriesgado, ya que llamarían mucho la atención de los soldados que estuvieran vigilando.

Ventus: ¿Sabes por dónde vas, Mikki?

Preguntaba el pegaso rojo a la yegua. Mikki con total confianza, respondió.

Mikki: Claro. Es casi idéntico al Castillo Dorado de nuestro mundo. Podemos entrar sin que nos detecten, a través de una entrada secreta que muy pocos conocen, salvo por la familia real o altos cargos. Podremos entrar sin problemas, sin que nos detecten.

Decía confiada la yegua, hasta que llegaron a dicho lugar. Solo que en donde se supone que debería estar la entrada secreta, había un enorme robot de más de siete metros de altura y armado hasta arriba, que vigilaba la entrada.

Shield: ¿Seguro qué iba a ser tan fácil?

Preguntaba con ironía el semental, donde éste y los otros estaban escondidos tras una esquina para evitar ser vistos por el enorme robot.

Thunder Fast: Ese robot es enorme ¿Cómo pasaremos?

Preguntaba el pegaso amarillo. Alex sacando sus pistolas, respondió.

Alex: Fácil. Simplemente nos lo cargamos y listo.

Black Raider: ¡Ni se te ocurra! Si hacemos eso, corremos el riesgo de alertar a todos los que estén en el castillo.

Le advertía el alicornio oscuro al ver como el semental rojo pensaba ya a liarse a tiros con el robot. Ember le dio la razón.

Ember: El novato tiene razón. No conviene entrar a lo bestia así como así.

Black Raider: Gracias...Y no me llames novato. Tengo muy experiencia en combate para que lo sepas.

Respondió el alicornio, molesto por la insinuación de Ember sobre que él era un novato. Ember mirando cariñosamente al alicornio, le dijo con cierto tono dulzón.

Ember: Lo que tú digas, querido. Oi...Te pones tan mono cuando te enfadas. Je, je, je.

Aquel comentario hizo ruborizar levemente al alicornio, haciendo que mirase a otro lado para que los demás no lo notasen. Lairax ahí dijo.

Lairax: Yo tengo una idea.

Dark Storm: ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, compañera?

Preguntó el alicornio sombrío. Lairax no dijo nada. La changeling simplemente se transformó en una copia de Natsumi.

Lairax: Adoptando la forma de Natsumi, el robot tendrá que obedecer en todo lo que le diga.

Mikki: ¡Brillante, Lairax! Como se nota que eres la mejor alumna de Camaleón.

La felicitaba la alicornio a la changeling, mientras Lairax con una sonrisa, respondió.

Lairax: Se agradece el cumplido y sobre todo, porque mi maestro Camaleón siempre me decía que yo era su alumna favorita.

Thunder Fast: Y porque eras la única alumna que Camaleón tenía.

Respondió el pegaso, haciendo reír levemente al grupo.

Lairax: Bien. A ver qué le digo a la cosa esa.

Lucia: Simplemente ordénalo que se vaya a otro sitio o que nos deje pasar, changeling.

La aconsejaba la dragona robot que estaba al lado de Centinela. La changeling con la apariencia de Natsumi asintió y fue caminando hacia el robot guardián. Nada más hacerlo, el robot la miró y ahí empezó a hablar a ésta, solo que en un dialecto que Lairax no conocía, cosa que le estropeó en gran parte el plan original de la changeling.

Lairax: Genial. No habla español. A ver que le digo.

Lairax trató de todas las maneras de darle la orden al robot de que se apartar o algo así. Por desgracia, la changeling no sabía como hablar en el idioma del robot. Así hasta que por accidente y sin que se diera cuenta, Lairax le dijo al robot.

Lairax: "¡Te ordeno, que me desobedezcas!".

Dijo sin darse cuenta la changeling de lo que había dicho. El robot al escuchar eso, se puso a computar la orden.

Robot: (Procesando orden...Si la obedezco, la desobedezco...Si la desobedezco, la obedezco...)

El robot trató de procesar la orden, pero como era una orden que se contradecía a sí misma en todos los sentidos, al final su cerebro electrónico se colapsó y su cabeza estalló, haciendo que el robot cayera contra el suelo completamente desactivado.

Al ver que el robot ya no era una amenaza, el resto del grupo se reunió con Lairax, donde la changeling recobró su estado anterior.

Rockaid: Whoa...Creí que nadie podría destrozar una máquina mejor que yo.

Cooper: Por una vez debo darte la razón, enano.

Comentaban éstos al ver lo destrozada que estaba la máquina. Black Raider sin apartar la vista del robot destrozado, le preguntó a Lairax.

Black Raider: ¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho para que acabe así, Lairax?

Lairax: Y yo qué sé. Solo le he dicho varias palabras raras al tuntun.

Respondió Lairax, donde ella tampoco tenía idea de como lo había hecho.

Mikki acercándose a donde sería la entrada secreta, pasaba los cascos delanteros sobre la pared buscando algo. Así hasta que logró presionar algo y acto seguido se abrió un teclado numérico.

Mikki: Bien. Ahora a abrir la compuerta.

Mikki pulsó unas teclas, pero al final salió una luz roja, confirmando que la contraseña no era válida.

Fire White: Parece que no es esa.

Mikki: Vaya. Confiaba que tuvieran la misma contraseña que en nuestro mundo. Supongo que tendrá que ser otra.

Comentaba la alicornio, al ver que no había logrado meter la contraseña correcta.

Selene: ¿Entonces no podemos entrar?

Shocket: Entonces tendremos que probar varias combinaciones hasta dar con la correcta.

Umbra: Estupendo. Solo nos llevará todo el día encontrar la dichosa clave.

Decía con sarcasmo la alicornio sombría ante el comentario de Shocket. Mikki con actitud seria, respondió.

Mikki: No sería conveniente eso. Si es como en casa, si tecleamos más de tres veces la contraseña y no es la correcta, saltaran las alarmas.

Black Raider: Y acabando así con nuestro elemento sorpresa.

White Wolf: Entonces ¿No podemos hacer nada?

Oviblion: (No fastidies. Después de venir hasta aquí).

Comentaban los tres sementales, salvo Oviblion que lo hacía desde la mente de White Wolf. Wind con actitud tranquila, les dijo al grupo.

Wind: No os preocupéis. Puedo ocuparme yo de esto.

Decía el grifo, acercándose éste al panel numérico y sacando un portátil que llevaba consigo, se conectó al panel numérico.

Wind: Bien. Ahora necesito concentrarme.

Decía el grifo, concentrado en la pantalla de su portátil y pulsando teclas. El grifo estaba tratando de piratear el sistema para poder encontrar la clave. El grifo estuvo unos minutos, hasta que por fin encontró la clave.

Wind: Ya está. Me lo ha puesto enormemente difícil, pero lo logre.

Decía sintiéndose muy satisfecho el grifo de haber logrado encontrar la clave. Acto seguido se abrió una compuerta secreta en la pared.

Mikki: Buen trabajo, Wind.

Black Raider: Lo has hecho genial.

Rockaid: Eres un hacker de primera.

Le felicitaban éstos al grifo, mientras Wind un poco avergonzando y sonriendo levemente, respondió.

Wind: Bueno. No es nada. Solo apliqué lo que mi maestra Eye Fox me enseñó.

Ember: Nada mal. Veo que al final la arquera ciega te enseñó algo útil para variar. Je, je, je.

Aquel comentario de la unicornio plateada, hizo que el grifo mirase molesta a ésta y la llamara la atención.

Wind: ¡Oye! No te consiento que la hables de esa manera a mi antigua mentora.

Le decía enfadado el grifo ante lo que había dicho Ember sobre su maestra, mientras Ventus tratando de calmarlo, le dijo.

Ventus: Tranquilo, amigo. Ember suele ser así con todo el mundo. Ya te acostumbrarás.

Mikki: Bueno. Dejemos de hablar y vamos todos dentro.

Decía la alicornio y todos pasaron por ella. Por fortuna, la puerta era lo suficientemente grande para que incluso Lucia y Centinela pudieran pasar. Una vez dentro, el grupo fue caminando por un largo pasillo iluminado por fluorescentes.

Fire White: Menos mal que había una entrada secreta como en nuestro mundo.

Mikki: Cierto. Gracias a esto, podremos llegar dentro sin alertar a nadie. Incluso con un poco de suerte, podríamos encontrar lo que buscamos sin tener que pelear contra nadie. je, je, je.

Comentaba alegremente la alicornio. Ahí Brodek con cierto tono bromista, comentó.

Brodek: ¿Y dónde está la gracia en eso?

Blade: Y yo que tenía ganas de lucirme un poco.

Blade2: Concentraos. Ahora estamos en la boca del lobo.

Ventus: Holy Blade tiene razón.

Ignos: ¿Cuál de los dos?

Preguntó el unicornio con actitud bromista. Ventus rotando los ojos, contestó.

Ventus: El que no es un idiota pervertido.

El grupo siguió caminando, hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo.

Mikki: Bien. Llegamos. Solo hay que bajar una palanca oculta y estaremos entrando por los sótanos del Castillo Dorado.

Decía la alicornio, acercándose a una palanca oculta que casi no se veía en una parte de la pared. Ahí la yegua la bajó, haciendo que la pared del fondo empezara a ascender.

Black Raider: Y lo mejor de todo, es que lograremos entrar sin que nadie se de cuenta de que lo hicimos.

Decía todo confiado el alicornio, donde éste y el resto del grupo pasaron por la nueva puerta, hasta que se llevaron una enorme y desagradable sorpresa.

Al otro lado, estaban centenares de robots tipo espectros tanto subidos en las pasarelas como por el suelo, y varios enormes caminantes E209, todos éstos apuntando al grupo.

Mikki: Oh, oh...

Fire White: Me temo que vamos a tener problemas.

Comentaban Mikki y Fire White al ver que su entrada no había sido tan discreta como lo habían planeado.

Selene: Ya veo la discreción que hemos tenido.

Decía con sarcasmo la chica, sacando ésta su guadaña y Ark rugió de forma amenazante. Ignos mirando a Mikki, la comentó a la yegua.

Ignos: Supongo que ahora se acabó la discreción y podemos ya armar algo de ruido ¿Verdad?

Mikki: Pues...Eso parece.

Ignos: ¡Estupendo! Porque ya me estaba cansando de no entrar en acción.

Decía Ignos ya sacando su Cruz de Combate, listo para usarla. El resto de los caballeros sacaron también sus armas.

Mikki: ¡Fire White! ¡Bankai!

Alzó la voz la alicornio, haciendo que su fénix se fusionara con ella, formando así su armadura. Los amigos de Mikki se prepararon para combatir.

Black Raider: ¡Chicos! ¡Hora de preparar para combatir!

Avisaba Black Raider, activando un dispositivo que tenía consigo, donde el semental quedó envuelto en una tecno armadura es color negro con detalles plateados, a la vez sacando su arma la Espada Fantasmal, una espada de color negro con detalles azules. El resto del grupo también activaron sus armaduras.

Isis Bloom portaba una armadura ecolor azul oscuro con detalles blancos y casco color plateado, armada con una lanza hecha de metal blanco con una punta de plata.

Dark Storm portaba una armadura marrón oscuro con detalles negros. Portando una espada llamada Rubik porque era de color rubí.

Umbra portaba una armadura color morado oscuro con detalles negros. Con su magia creó dos espadas hechas de sombras.

Fire Shimmer portaba una armadura roja y portaba dos cuchillos donde hacía emerger unas hojas de fuego de longitud variable a su voluntad.

Thunder Fast portaba una armadura azul y llevaba dos espadas cortas.

Wind Strike portaba una armadura marrón con detalles blancos y llevaba consigo dos espadas cortas y un arco con flechas.

Lairax portaba una armadura verde oscuro con detalles grises. Armada con dos lanzas hechas de changenita.

Shoket portaba una armadura marrón con detalles grises. Armado con una espada de Zambato.

Ventus: Nos toca pelear.

Brodek: ¡Genial! Ya estaba harto de tanta discreción.

Celebraba el pony verde mientras sacaba su espada, más que listo para usarla. El resto del grupo se prepararon también para combatir.

Rockaid: Bien, Fiora. Ahora es tu momento para lucirte.

Fiora: Sí, jefe Rockaid.

Respondía la fénix robot.

Los robots no tardaron en disparar contra el grupo, donde por supuesto estos últimos se defendieron.

Mikki junto con Black Raider, volaron hacia los espectros que estaban por el suelo, cortando en pedazos con sus armas.

Dark Storm y Umbra lanzaban rayos mágicos oscuros donde destruían a varios espectros.

Selene con su guadaña, partía en pedazos a los robots espectros, siendo apoyada por Sapphire que con afinidad de rayo, eléctrocutaba a los robots. Ark con su aliento tóxico, derretía parte de los E209.

Varios espectros que estaban sobre la barandilla, disparaban sus armas contra el grupo. Fire Shimmer ahí creó una barrera protectora para protegerse de los disparos, mientras Rockaid y Wind con sus arcos, disparaban flechas con que lograban abatir a algunos de éstos.

Holy Blade saltó hacia un grupo de espectros y los fue cortando en pedazos con sus espadas. Un E209 estuvo a punto de disparar contra él, hasta que el otro Holy Blade de un tajo, le cortó una de las patas del caminante que provocó su caída.

Más E209 habían aparecido, donde comenzaron a disparar contra el grupo.

Shoket: ¡Cuidado! ¡Más E209 de esos!

Advertía el semental, donde empleando sus poderes sobre el sonido, empezó a flotar y ahí lanzar unos ataques de sonido donde tumbaron a varios de éstos. Aun así, seguían viniendo más.

Oviblion: ¡Cómo si fuesen E210! ¡Los voy a reducir a chatarra!

Exclamó furioso el pegaso negro saliendo del cuerpo de White Wolf y armado con la Espada del Desierto y la Espada del Rayo, cargó contra uno de los caminantes. Con su espada del Desierto, creó una tormenta de arena para reducir la visibilidad, haciendo que los caminantes tuvieran que disparar a ciegas. Ahí el pegaso negro aprovechando que no le podían ver, se apeó en la parte superior de uno y cargando su espada del rayo, la clavó en el caminante haciendo que sufriera una fuerte descarga eléctrica y destruirlo.

Bit: ¡Fuego!

Bit disparó una andanada de misiles desde varios compartimentos de su cuerpo, destruyendo a varios robots espectros. Más espectros aparecieron, pero un golpe de la cruz de combate de Ignos, derribó a la mayoría de éstos y luego Brodek con su espada, acabó con el resto. En ese momento, un E209 estuvo a punto de disparar contra éstos, pero Centinela que fue corriendo a un lado, placó en su costado, logrando derribarlo al suelo y apuntando su arma contra él, lo cosió a tiros hasta destrozarlos.

Brodek: Gracias por echarnos un cable, grandullón.

Agradecía el pony verde a Centinela. El robot ahí le contestó.

Centinela: De nada, Brodek. Es un placer volver a trabajar contigo en equipo.

Brodek: Ehh...Supongo, amigo.

Preguntó el pony verde, un tanto confuso ante lo que le había dicho el robot.

Thunder Fast volaba alto, para atacar con sus espadas a los robots espectros que atacaban desde arriba. Ember que se había teletransportado en medio de un grupo de éstos, les guiñó un ojo a éstos y de un tajo con su espada cargada de magia, los partió a todos por la mitad a la altura de la cintura.

Rockaid junto con Wind, disparaban entre los dos varias flechas para mantener a raya al enemigo. Un robot espectro que se había escabullido por las pasarelas superiores, saltó para tratar de atacar al enano. Le habría dado si Fiora no hubiese aparecido y con un tajo de sus alas de metal, decapitó al robot y salvando así a Rockaid.

Rockaid: Muchas gracias, Fiora. Se agradece la ayuda.

Agradecía el potro tras haber sido salvado por la fénix robot. Fiora ahí le respondió.

Fiora: No hay de qué, jefe Rockaid.

Rockaid: Y a todo eso, creo que es momento de usar tu habilidad de combinación.

Fiora: Me parece bien, jefe Rockaid.

Haciendo caso a la sugerencia de Rockaid, Fiora voló en dirección hacia donde estaba Ventus luchando contra varios espectros. Ahí Fiora se desprendió en piezas y se combinó con el pegaso, otorgando a éste una armadura tecnológica avanzada, sorprendiendo así al pegaso.

Ventus: Vaya. Eso sí que es inesperado.

Un E209 apuntando a Ventus, disparó sobre él. El pegaso se echó a volar donde con ayuda de las mejoras de la armadura, podía volar mucho más rápido.

Ventus: Bien. Veamos lo que soy capaz de hacer con esto.

Fiora: Adelante, señor Ventus. Le proporcionaré toda la ayuda que le sea posible.

Ventus: Estupendo. Vamos allá.

Decía emocionado Ventus, empezando a volar a toda velocidad hacia el caminante. El robot disparaba contra Ventus tratando de derribarlo, pero el pegaso se movía a enorme velocidad, logrando esquivar los disparos. Cuando llegó hasta el robot, lo atravesó junto con sus Keyblades, partiendo en pedazos al enorme caminante.

Ventus: Debo reconocerlo. Por una vez, el enano ha inventado algo verdaderamente bueno.

Rockaid: ¿Qué te dije? Mis inventos son siempre geniales.

Decía de forma presumida el enano, mientra Wind disparando unas flechas, comentó.

Wind: Como inventor, debo decir que esa fénix celeste artificial es una asombrosa creación.

Rockaid sonrió de forma presumida ante la felicitación del grifo. Mientras tanto, Mikki y Black Raider que iban destruyendo robots entre los dos, comentaron.

Mikki: Chicos. No podemos perder el tiempo aquí.

Black Raider: Cierto. Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

White Wolf: Justo ahora que empezaba a divertirme.

Comentaba el pegaso celeste, que partió en dos a un E209 con la espada de Fuego. Lucia atravesando con su garra el cuerpo de otro caminante, para incinerarlo por dentro con su fuego azul, comentó.

Lucia: Ya tendremos otra ocasión de divertirnos. Te lo prometo, pegaso.

Decía esto con una sonrisa la dragona robot. El grupo fue avanzando, destruyendo a todo robot que se encontrasen por delante. Así hasta que atravesando una gran compuerta, llegaron a lo que parecía un enorme hangar par naves.

Lairax: Parece que estamos en un hangar para naves.

Comentaba la changeling, observando las distintas naves que había en el lugar al igual que hacía el grupo. Ahí hasta que su vista se centró en una nave en particular.

Lairax: Espera ¿No es esa la nave Infinity?

Decía la changeling, señalando con la lanza que portaba, la nave Infinity que estaba aparcada en el lugar. Los demás vieron también dicha nave.

Cooper: Curioso ¿Esa yegua loca se trajo también la nave?

Ante la pregunta del vaquero, Mikki examinando mejor la nave, respondió.

Mikki: Creo que esa es la nave Infinity de las Harmony Warriors.

Bit: Mikki tiene razón. No es la nave Infinity nuestra. Lo sé, porque percibo nuestra nave fuera del Imperio Celeste. Por lo que esa nave como ya he dicho, no es la nuestra.

Confirmaba el robot grifo, ya que Bit está en constante contacto con la nave Infinity de la patrulla.

Shield: ¿En serio? Pues sí que es casi idéntica.

Dark Storm: Yo propongo que le echemos un vistazo a ver.

Decía el alicornio, yendo volando hacia la nave. Su hermana Umbra intentó detenerlo.

Umbra: ¡Hermano! ¡Espera! Ay. Este cabeza hueca de hermano que tengo, nunca escucha.

Al final su hermana tuvo que ir a buscar a Dark Storm. El resto del grupo lo siguieron. Dark Storm volando hasta llegar a la entrada trasera de la nave, donde la compuerta estaba abierta.

Dark Storm: Mira. Por aquí está abierto.

Comentaba el alicornio, mientras Umbra parándose a su lado y con expresión molesta, le llamó la atención.

Umbra: ¡Idiota! No estamos para turismo ahora.

Dark Storm: No seas paliza, hermana. No pasa nada por echar un vistazo. Además, quién sabe. Quizás lo que buscamos esté aquí.

Umbra: Sí, claro ¿En serio crees que esa Natsumi sería tan estupida para dejar lo que sea que buscamos aquí? Nadie dejaría en un lugar tan obvio.

Dark Storm: Por eso es perfecto, hermana. Seguramente pensó que cualquier pensaría que nadie lo buscaría aquí por ser demasiado obvio y pasarían por alto esto.

La respuesta del alicornio hizo que Umbra no supo contrariar a su hermano, ya que cierta parte de lógica tenía Dark Storm.

Black Raider: Dark Storm tiene razón en parte. Podría estar en esta nave lo que buscamos. Así que no perdemos nada por echar un vistazo dentro.

Bit: Yo puedo acceder a los terminales de la nave en busca de cualquier pista.

Ventus: Muy bien. Nosotros os cubrimos, mientras vosotros entráis a echar un vistazo.

Rockaid: Así que, podéis echar un vistazo dentro, mientras el gran caballero real Rockaid se queda vigilando.

Mikki: Je, je, je. Gracias, Rockaid. Ahora me siento más tranquila al tener a un fuerte y apuesto caballero como tú, vigilando.

Bromeaba la alicornio, acariciando con el casco la cabeza del potro, donde este último lo recibió con gusto. Parte del grupo iba a entrar, hasta que unos disparos impactaron a sus pies, haciendo retroceder a éstos.

¿?: ¡Ni un paso! ¿En serio creéis que voy a permitir que entréis en esta nave así como así?

Se escuchó una voz femenina proveniente del interior de la nave.

Mikki: ¿Quién está dentro? Contesta.

¿?: Je, je, je. Si insistes.

Emergió del interior de la nave, alguien que hizo que el grupo se sorprendiera de ver quién era.

Volviendo con la Patrulla Harmony y compañía. Cada uno entraron en una puerta distinta, que correspondía a cada miembro de la patrulla.

La primera fue Red Fire, siendo acompañado por Piro Fire y Magic Galaxy. Los tres estaban en lo que parecía una sala cubierta por una densa oscuridad. Los tres alicornios intentaron iluminar la sala con sus cuernos, pero la oscuridad era tan densa, que apenas veían nada.

Piro Fire: Que sitio más oscuro.

Magic: Ni siquiera puedo iluminar con mi cuerno este lugar.

Comentaban éstos al ver que no lograban siquiera iluminar un poco. Ahí Red Fire con actitud seria, trató de advertir a sus compañeros.

Red: Tened cuidado. Esta es sin duda la sala de Umbriel. La guerrera oscura. Aquí juega con ventaja al estar en su elemento.

Umbriel: ¡Y razón no te falta, Red Fire!

Se escuchó de repente la voz de Umbriel, que puso en alerta a los tres alicornios y ahí es cuando la vieron.

Emergiendo la oscuridad, apareció una yegua robot alicornio que parece una autentica pony. De pelaje color negro. Crin blanca y erizada. Cola del mismo color al estilo de Rarity. De cascos de tonalidad blanca. Ojos color rosa. Usaba una cazadora blanca. Cutie mark de una esfera de energía con un par de alas de ángel.

Red: Umbriel...

Dijo la yegua de fuego, poniéndose en guardia enfrente de la yegua oscura. Umbriel mirando fijamente a Red Fire, con una sonrisa perversa la comentó a ésta.

Umbriel: Hola, Red Fire. Me alegro de volver a verte ¿Has vuelto para que te destruya como la otra vez? Je, je, je.

Comentaba de forma perversa la yegua. Red Fire con actitud seria, la respondió.

Red: Hemos venido a ayudarte, Umbriel. Tú y las otras no sois conscientes de vuestras acciones. Y esta vez no nos iremos sin conseguirlo.

Umbriel: Je, je, je. Veo que sigues con eso. Lo siento, querida, pero yo estoy bien como estoy y nada lo va cambiar. Incluso aunque te hayas traído a amigos nuevos.

Decía la yegua, sacando su arma la Eternal Nightmare. Una espada doble (básicamente con una hoja normal y otra hoja saliendo del pomo del mango) hecha íntegramente de sombras y emitía una tenue aura color rojo.

Umbriel: Y ahora ¡Preparaos para morir!

Dijo esto la yegua, despareciendo ésta en medio de la oscuridad. Ahí los tres alicornio se pusieron en guardia, esperando cualquier ataque. Ahí Umbriel apareció de detrás de Red Fire con intención de partirla en dos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la yegua de fuego prendió en llamas sus alas como crin y cola, haciendo que la yegua oscura retrocediera para evitar quemarse.

Red: Esta vez no, Umbriel. Esta vez venimos preparados.

Decía la yegua de fuego, sacando la Red Queen combinada con la Ultra Blaste, formando así la Ultra Red Queen y disparando un poderoso rayo de fuego contra la yegua oscura. Umbriel tuvo que esconderse en medio de la oscuridad.

Umbriel: Je, je, je. Veo que has aprendido de nuestro combate anterior. Mejor. Así será más placentero matarte a ti y a tus amigos.

Decía la yegua con actitud de loca psicótica, donde su voz hacía eco por todo el lugar.

Ocelot y Adelia donde estaban con ellos Dawn y Iron, estaban en lo que parecía el interior de un salón del salvaje oeste.

Dawn: Curioso ¿Hemos llegado a Applelosa?

Preguntaba con curiosidad el destiniano naranja. Ocelot por una vez con gran actitud seria, les comentó al grupo.

Ocelot: Este lugar sin duda corresponde al de Solar Beauty. Atentos a lo que haga ella.

Advertía el semental, hasta que se escuchó una voz.

Solar: ¿Alguien ha dicho mi nombre?

Asomándose por el lado de dentro de la barra del salón, apareció una yegua robot terrestre de color amarillo. Crin y cola roja y abultada. Ojos color verde. Usa una cazadora negra. Unas pulseras del mismo color en su pata derecha. Cutie mark de un sol con lentes de sol.

Ocelot: Solar Beauty.

Decía el robot, esta vez sin sonreír. La yegua preparando un vaso de cidra, le saludaba a éste.

Solar: Hola, Ocelot. Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Ya te echaba en falta desde...No sé. Cuando te destruí la primera vez y todo eso. je, je, je.

Decía la yegua que tras llenar el vaso, lo deslizó por la barra, esperando que Ocelot la cogiera, pero en esta ocasión, Ocelot ni siquiera se movió y dejando pasar el vaso hasta que llegó al final y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos.

Solar: Si no lo querías, bastante con habérmelo dicho.

Comentaba la yegua cruzada de brazos y con tono molesto, porque Ocelot no aceptara el vaso. El vaquero con actitud seria, la dijo a la yegua.

Ocelot: Esta vez nada de bromas, Solar. He venido a salvarte y pienso cumplir con ello.

Decía el semental, sacando la Hammer Sword. La yegua alzando de hombros, le contestó.

Solar: Vaya. Que decepción. Y yo que esperaba alguno de tus chistes tan ingeniosos que siempre haces. En fin. Qué se va a hacer. Supongo que te tendré que destruirte a ti y a tus amigos.

Decía esto la yegua, sacando sus armas los Golpeadores Solares. Unos protectores de cascos de platino con detalles amarillos. Nada más ponérselos, dio varios toques el uno contra el otro donde surgieron chispas doradas y luego saltó a gran altura, se columpió por la lampara del techo, para luego caer sobre el grupo.

Solar: ¡Tomad esto!

Gritó la yegua, cargando de energía solar sus armas y con intención de golpear al grupo, donde éstos se apartaron para evitar el ataque. La yegua ahí golpeó el suelo donde el impacto creó una onda, que levantó todos los muebles del lugar y tiró algunas botellas.

Solar: ¡Hora de destruirte de nuevo, Ocelot!

Decía la yegua cargando contra el vaquero donde el semental ahí la esperaba. La yegua lanzó varios golpes donde el vaquero las esquivaba todas y luego el último lo esquivó rodando por el suelo. Cuando la yegua trató de atacar de nuevo con otro puñetazo, fue interceptado por Iron que con su armadura de guardián, bloqueo con mucho esfuerzo el ataque de la yegua con su martillo.

Iron: ¡Diantres! Sí que pega duro esta yegua.

Decía el guardián del metal, en parte impresionado por el fuerte golpe que había lanzado la yegua.

Solar: Vaya. No esperaba que alguien pudiera siquiera detener mi ataque así como así.

Dawn: ¡Prueba tú a detener esto!

Gritaba Dawn, cargando en su casco una esfera de maná y tratando de darla un puñetazo con ella a la yegua. Ahí Solar saltó para esquivar el ataque y aterrizar encima de la barra.

Solar: Vaya, Ocelot. Veo que te has traído amigos que saben como defenderse de mis ataques. Al final esto va a ser más interesante que la última vez. Je, je, je.

Vulcan, Vulcania y Fluttershy estaban en un curioso lugar, que parecía un enorme jardín lleno de flores y vegetación.

Fluttershy: Vaya. Que lugar más hermoso es esto.

Comentaba la guardiana, maravillada por el hermoso lugar que habían acabado éstos. Vulcan con actitud seria por una vez en su vida, la advirtió a sus compañeras.

Vulcan: No bajéis la guardia. Aquí es donde está Green Heart. Alguien con conviene tener mucho cuidado.

Vulcania y Fluttershy escucharon con suma atención la advertencia del robot, donde notaron que si alguien como él se tomaba algo así tan en serio hasta tal punto, era para tener en cuenta.

Green Heart: Hola, Vulcan ¿Has vuelto para servir de alimento para mis plantas?

Ahí habló una yegua robot unicornio de color crema, crin y cola de dos tonalidades verde claro y verde oscura. Ojos de color azul. Tres pecas blancas en sus mejillas. Usaba un collar negro con una argolla en el mismo. Cutie mark de una raíz.

Vulcan: Green Heart. Esta vez pienso salvarte.

Decía con actitud seria el robot, sacando la Atomic Hammer y el Cañón Magma donde la colocó esta última en su hombro derecho a modo de cañón de hombro. La yegua empezando a reírse y acercándose a unas plantas, le respondió al robot.

Green Heart: Veo que lo quieres intentar de nuevo, pese a que no tienes ninguna posibilidad, aun con tus lindas amigas contigo. Bueno. Sí es lo que deseas. Que así sea. Tengo a mis plantas con ganas de diversión.

Decía esto la yegua, colocándose en su brazo derecho la Eternal Hate, un brazalete de metal verde con detalles negros y un cristal rojo. Luego acariciando unas flores que había por el lugar, éstas crecieron hasta adoptar forma enorme y monstruosa llenas de dientes, donde miraron a Vulcan y a las otras con expresiones asesinar.

Green Heart: Ahí está vuestra cena. A por ello.

Ordenaba la yegua y las plantas fueron hacia el grupo. Vulcan cargando de energía su martillo, golpeó el suelo, creando una corriente de energía que golpeó a una plantas y las hizo estallar en pedazos. Vulcania activando unos lanzallamas, disparó chorros de fuego que quemando a algunas otras. Fluttershy con sus látigos, fue golpeando duramente contra las flores asesinas.

Green Heart: Ya veo que esta vez te tomas en serio esto, Vulcan. Muy bien. Je, je, je. Que así sea.

Black Wing, Shadow Storm, Ultimate y Applejack, estaban en una sala, llena de esculturas de papel.

Ultimate: Vaya. La dueña de esta habitación sí que ha debido tener mucho tiempo libre si se dedica a los origamis éstos.

Comentaba el pegaso al ver la gran cantidad de figuras de papel de todo tipo que había por la sala. Black Wing ahí previno al grupo.

Black: Esta es la habitación de Paper Wing. Estaos atentos. Esa pegaso es peligrosa de verdad.

Paper Wing: Ya veo que aun te acuerdas de mí, Black Wing.

Decía una voz, apareciendo de repente una yegua robot pegaso. De pelaje color fucsia, crin y cola larga de color azul muy pálido y con unas franjas un poco más claras. Cutie mark de una ave hecha de papel

Black: Paper Wing.

Dijo la bat pony al reconocer a su homóloga de la Harmony Warriors. La pegaso con una sonrisa perversa, la comentó a la bat pony.

Paper: Esa soy yo. Y muy pronto, tú y tus amigos seréis nuevo material para mis figuras de papel.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa perversa, sacando las Dual Scissor. Un par de guadañas, con hojas hechas de diamante color negros, mientras los mangos estaban hechas de acero color blanco papel.

Papel: ¡Ahora, morid!

Gritó la pegaso, volando a toda velocidad hacia éstos con intención de despedazarlos con sus armas. Black Wing sacando la Vortex Tempo, bloqueó el ataque de la yegua.

Black: Esta vez no te será tan fácil como la última vez.

La decía desafiante la bat pony a la pegaso, mientras esta última con una sonrisa perversa, la respondió.

Paper: No importa. Te mataré a ti y luego a los demás. Y luego...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque notó que alguien la tocaba el flanco y girando, vio a Ultimate que con su casco, la iba tocando el flanco.

Ultimate: Será toda la robot que quieras, pero aun así, tiene unos buenos flancos. je, je, je.

Paper: ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme el flanco?

Gritó furiosa la yegua, olvidándose por completo de Black Wing y ahí con sus guadañas, trató de decapitar el pegaso. Ultimate velozmente lo esquivó a echarse para atrás a gran distancia.

Ultimate: Je, je, je. Tampoco es para ponerse así.

Paper: ¡Maldito! ¡Solo por esto, os cortaré a todos en rodajas muy pequeñas!

Decía furiosa la pegaso, más que dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza.

White Shield junto con Pure y Rainbow, estaban en una sala con extrañas paredes negras con detalles azules brillantes, además de que extrañamente todo el suelo estaba cubierta de una capa de agua.

Pure: Vaya sitio más extraño. Con agua en el suelo, aunque a mí no me molesta. Ya que en mi hogar, teníamos algunas casas con agua en el suelo.

Comentaba el kelpie, observando éste el peculiar suelo lleno de agua. White Shield armado con la Espada y Escudo Magma, les advertía a sus compañeros.

White: Está así, porque ahí juega con ventaja Gigavolt.

Gigavolt: ¡Exactamente, White Shield! Veo que no te has olvidado de la última vez.

Decía una dragona robot alada. De escamas color amarillo. Su vientre era de color gris oscuro. Sus espinas y garras eran de color azul eléctrico. Sus ojos del mismo color que sus espinas. Tenía en sus garras unos guanteletes de un extraño material que parecían acero.

White: Nunca podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera, Gigavolt. Solo que en esta ocasión, te salvaré de la influencia de Natsumi.

Gigavolt: A ver si cumples tu palabra, querido.

Dijo la dragona con una sonrisa perversa, sacando su arma el Cañón electromagnético. Un arma parecida a una escopeta de corredera, solo que posee varios cristales eléctricos a lo largo. Una escopeta de acero con detalles amarillos, además de los cristales.

Gigavolt: ¡Sentid mi poder sobre la electricidad!

Decía la dragona, disparando desde su arma una esfera de electricidad contra el grupo, donde ahí lo esquivaron cada uno a un lado. La dragona intentó atacar de nuevo, hasta que Rainbow con su armadura ya puesta y armada con su lanza, intentó golpear a la dragona con ella, pero la dragona la esquivó.

Gigavolt: Atacarme con un arma de metal, mala idea, chica.

Decía la dragona cargando de electricidad su arma, para así electrocutar a la alicornio a través de su lanza. Curiosamente no ocurrió nada para extrañeza de la dragona.

Gigavolt: ¿No te electrocutas?

Preguntó curiosa la dragona.

White: ¡A ver si te electrocuta esto!

Gritaba el unicornio, volando con sus alas de la armadura, tratando de golpear a la dragona con su espada Magma. La dragona ahí saltó a un lado para esquivar el ataque del unicornio.

Gigavolt: No importa. Os destruiré con mis poderosas técnicas eléctricas.

Decía la dragona, mientras sus guanteletes como su escopeta, eran rodeados por electricidad.

Eye Fox, Eye Falcon y Sunset Shimmer donde por supuesto, los acompañaba Gizmo, estaban en una sala donde había múltiples plataformas de hielo, con un resbaladizo suelo congelado.

Sunset: Grrr...Hace bastante frío aquí.

Comentaba la alicornio guardiana, sintiendo el intenso frío del lugar. Ahí tuvo que emplear sus poderes de guardiana para subir su calor corporal y no quedar como una estatua de hielo. Eye Fox ahí comentó al grupo.

Fox: Este sería en cierto modo el habitad natural de Ice Wind. Aquí hay que tener cuidado, ya que aquí sus poderes del hielo son mortales.

Ice Wind: Me alegra saber que después de tanto tiempo, no te has olvidado de lo que soy capaz de hacer, Eye Fox.

Apareció una dragona robot normal, pero con la particularidad de ser semitransparente. Sus escamas eran de color azul pálido. Su vientre de color azul celeste. Sus espinas y garras de color blanco. Sus ojos de color azul. Al igual que Gigavolt, portaba el mismo tipo de guanteletes.

Fox: Ice Wind. Esta vez no cometeré el error de bajar la guardia contigo.

Decía desafiante la yegua, portando su arma Predator, que combinada con el Arco del Cielo, formaba así la Ballesta Celestial Predator.

Ice Wind: Hasta te has traído a ese drom inútil de que muy poco te sirvió la última vez. Jo, jo, jo.

Decía con burla la dragona, cuyo comentario hizo que Gizmo hiciera unos sonidos como que estaba molesto.

Fox: Has molestado a mi drom y eso no ha estado nada bien.

Decía de nuevo desafiante la arquera, apuntando con su ballesta a la dragona. Ice Wind riéndose, respondió.

Ice Wind: Ja, ja, ja. Me parece que olvidas que tus técnicas de muy poco sirven aquí. Y te lo voy a volver a recordar en breve.

Decía la dragona, sacando su arma el Arco Ancestral. Un arco hecho de piedra extraña de distintos colores y con detalles amarillos brillantes. Con un estabilizador amarillo y blanco, varios cables pasando por dentro del mismo y una cuerda azul brillante.

Ice Wind: Ahora, preparaos para morir congelados por mí. Ja, ja, ja.

Dijo esto la dragona, disparando una flecha de energía azul contra el grupo, donde ahí éstos la esquivaron.

Eye Falcon disparó su rifle contra la dragona, pero su disparo simplemente la atravesó como si fuera un fantasma. Aquello sorprendió al semental.

Eye Falcon: Mi bala la atravesó como si nada.

Ice Wind: Puedo hacer mi cuerpo intangible a casi cualquier ataque, aunque en tu caso, no creo que sea lo mismo.

Dijo esto la dragona, lanzando una bocanada de hielo contra el francotirador. Eye Falcon rápidamente se teletransportó para esquivar el ataque. Sunset ahí trató de lanzar una bola de fuego contra la dragona, pero antes de que llegara hacia Ice Wind, la bola de fuego se fue reduciendo hasta no quedar nada.

Sunset: ¿Qué ocurre? Mi ataque de fuego se ha desintegrado.

Preguntaba sorprendida la yegua al ver que su ataque no había tenido éxito alguno. Ahí la dragona con una sonrisa perversa, la explicó a ésta.

Ice Wind: Muy simple. Porque en esta sala hace tanto frío, que los ataques de fuego se neutralizan al instante.

Fox: Y porque el fuego es tu único punto débil.

Ice Wind: Exacto. Ja, ja, ja. Por lo que estáis todos perdidos.

Camaleón, Mistic y Pinkie Pie, estaban los tres en una sala que parecía un bosque de bambú.

Pinkie: Cuantos árboles bambú hay aquí.

Comentaba la alicornio guardiana al ver la gran cantidad de árboles de bambú que había. Camaleón con actitud vigilante, la comentó.

Camaleón: Por aquí es donde se debe esconder Lilie. Una cebra de sin duda, de cuidado.

Lilie: ¿Quién me llama?

Apareció de entre los árboles de bambú, una robot cebra. De pelaje blanco con rayas negras. Su crin y color eran de color morado. Ojos de color azul. Llevaba consigo un par de alforjas de metal. Unos anillos rojos en sus cuatro patas. Portaba un extraño traje ceñido al cuerpo.

Lilie: Ji, ji, ji. Veo que has venido a por más, Camaleón.

Dijo la cebra, donde su traje se transformó de repente en una especie de armadura samurai. Camaleón con sus Storm Blade en su modo golpe, la respondió desafiante.

Camaleón: Esta vez vengo preparado.

Lilie: Je, je, je. A verlo.

La cebra sacó las Ultra Herramientas. Un par de brazaletes metálicos de color negro con rojo, donde instantes después se convirtieron en unas enormes espadas tipo katanas.

Lilie: ¡Hora de cortar! Je, je, je.

Dijo esto la cebra, lanzando unos tajos hacia delante, creando unas hojas de energía que fueron volando en dirección hacia el grupo. Camaleón se disfrazó de moscardón para esquivar los ataques. Mistic de tortuga diminuta. Pinkie Pie realizó un potente salto típico de los suyos. Las hojas de energía lanzados por la cebra, cortaron varios árboles de bambú.

En el aire y sosteniéndose desde sus alas, Pinkie Pie lanzó un ataque de sonido donde ahí la dio de lleno a la cebra, aturdiendo a ésta un poco.

Lilie: ¡Ay! Esto sí que no me lo esperaba para nada.

Se quejaba la cebra, tapándose ésta los oídos por el grito sónico de Pinkie Pie.

Camaleón: ¡Y seguro que esto tampoco!

Alzaba la voz Camaleón con un disfraz de jugador de Rugby, trató de golpea a la cebra con las Storm Blade. La cebra se echó y rodó por el suelo para esquivar los ataques.

Lilie: Veo que habéis aprendido cosas nuevas. No importa. Acabaré con vosotros.

Medic junto con Toxic, Zola e Ice, entraron en una sala parecida a un antiguo templo samurai.

Ice: Curioso. Parece que estamos en un templo...dentro de una nave. Curioso.

Zola: Me recuerda a unos antiguos templos de nuestra era en Destinia.

Medic: Este es el lugar de Lumie, la alquimista. Ahí debéis tener cuidado y estar atentos a las raras pociones que hace ésta.

Advertía la ninja médico a sus compañeros. Hasta que se escuchó una voz.

Lumie: Veo que no lo olvidaste de la última vez, Medic.

Aparecía Lumie. Una robot cebra. De pelaje blanco con rayas negras. De crin y cola color rojo. Ojos color rojo. Tenía unas cintas negras en sus cuatro cascos y unas alforja de metal donde podría llevar cualquier cosa. Medic y los otros se pusieron en guardia al verla.

Medic: Veo que me esperabas, Lumie. Solo que esta vez te salvaremos.

Decía la ninja médico mientras sacaba su arma combinada, la Phantom Lance. La cebra riéndose mientras sacaba un frasco de su bolsa, la respondió.

Lumie: Yo no necesito salvarme. Aunque vosotros seguramente sí ¡Allá os va!

Dijo la cebra, lanzando de golpe una extraña poción donde estaba el grupo. Éstos por si acaso se alejaron, cosa sensata ya que al impactar en el suelo, la extraña botella explotó.

Ice: Carai. Eso no lo esperaba.

Lumie: Ji, ji, ji. Si esto os ha gustado. Esto os encantará.

Decía riéndose como una loca la cebra, lanzando más y más botellas por todas partes, con efectos diversos como explosiones, congelación, incendio, derretir cosas. De todo. El grupo tenía que moverse de un lado a otro para esquivar sus ataques.

Toxic: ¡Ya basta de locuras!

Decía molesto el ciber ninja que tras tomar un enorme salto, lanzó todas sus cadenas en dirección hacia la cebra. Ésta ahí sacó su arma la Lanza Deuz. Una lanza doble con el mango hecho de metal negro, y las puntas hechas de cristales de muchos colores distintos. Nada más sacarla, la giraba a modo de molinillo para protegerse del ataque de cadenas de Toxic.

Lumie: Ji, ji, ji. Veo que te has traído compañía. Mejor. Más para probar mis experimentos.

Decía la cebra, metiendo su casco dentro de la alforja para sacar otra de sus pócimas.

Zola: No cuentes con eso.

Decía Zola creando un látigo de espigas, donde la usó para golpear el brazo de la cebra, justo cuando ésta había sacado un tarro. Aquello hizo que el tarro saliera volando para luego cuando cayera al suelo, ésta provocó una intensa luz cegadora que obligó a todo el mundo a taparse los ojos.

Lumie: ¡Au...! Mis ojos. Carai. Eso sí que no lo esperaba. Al igual que no esperaba otra cebra. No importa. Tengo pociones para dar y tomar con todos vosotros.

Blue Sky, Blue Star e Insigth estaban en una sala parecida a un coliseo antiguo.

Insigth: Un coliseo. Esto me recuerda a algunos coliseos donde los mejores guerreros destinianos luchaban para demostrar quién era el más fuerte.

Comentaba el destiniano, así hasta que se escuchó una voz.

Brave: Perfecto para mí.

Abriendo una verja del coliseo, apareció de un salto una robot pantera. De pelaje blanco. Ojos color rojo. Portaba una armadura de color naranja flama. Llevaba también un collar negro de pinchos al cuello

Brave: Hola, Blue Sky. Veo que has vuelto por la revancha. Y veo que te has traído amigos. Mejor. Cuando más sean, más sangre. Je, je, je.

Comentaba de forma perversa la pantera blanca, sacando las Garras Infernales. Unas garras de acero increíblemente afiladas que además estaban al rojo vivo, pero cuyo calor no afectaba a su portador.

Sky: Esta vez te salvaré, Brave. Como al resto. Eso dalo por seguro.

Decía el paladín, sacando su arma combinada la Lanza Láser Gungnir y el Escudo de Saturno. La pantera riéndose maliciosamente a la vez que adoptaba postura de combate, respondió.

Brave: Veamos si esta vez me das más pelea.

Dijo la pantera, moviéndose por el coliseo a toda velocidad hacia el grupo.

Insigth: (Que velocidad, tengo que concentrarme al máximo para verla moverse).

Pensaba para sí el unicornio al ver la enorme velocidad de la pantera. Justo donde ahí llegó hasta donde Blue Sky y trató de golpearlo con sus garras. El paladín logró detenerlo con su escudo el ataque.

Brave: Veo que has mejorado algo.

Sky: Comprobarás hasta cuanto.

El paladín atacó con su lanza, tratando de darla, pero la pantera saltó para atrás.

Brave: je, je, je. No te será tan fácil golpearme.

Insigth: ¡Veamos si yo si puedo!

Antes de que la pantera tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el unicornio apareció de golpe a su lado y la dio un puñetazo en mitad de la cara que la tiró al suelo. La pantera ahí se levantó y se frotó la cara. Ahí el unicornio notó que la pantera escupió algo de sangre, cosa que le llamó la atención ya que sabía que al igual que la patrulla, ella era una robot.

Insigth: ¿Sangra?

Sky: Es porque ella es como yo. Una tecnoorgánica.

Explicó el paladín, respondiendo así a la pregunta del unicornio. La pantera mirando al grupo como una depredadora al acecho, les dijo a éstos.

Brave: Y más sangre habrá cuando os mate.

Ghost, Phantom, Rarity, Rebeca, Anivia y Sherrys estaban en una habitación que parecía una mansión bastante espaciosa y de varios pisos.

Ghost: Bien. Estamos en el escondite de Deina, la loba.

Comentaba la pony fantasma. Rebeca mirando a Ghost, la preguntó a ésta.

Rebeca: ¿Estás bien, Ghost?

Ghost: Sí. Estoy bien.

Respondió algo seca la yegua. Rebeca mirando detenidamente a la pony fantasma, la comentó de nuevo.

Rebeca: No me refiero a eso, Ghost. Quiero decir que si realmente estás tú bien.

Ghost: ¿A qué te refieres, Rebeca?

Preguntó Ghost, no entendiendo ésta el comentario de Rebeca. Ahí Sherrys respondió por ella.

Sherrys: Ghost. No creas que no lo hemos notado. Desde que empezamos con esta misión, estás como, no demasiado bien. Más bien como preocupada o que algo te perturba.

Ghost: Ehhh...No es nada, Sherrys. Estoy bien, en serio.

Sherrys: Ghost, no mientas. Eres una de mis amigas más cercanas y te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando algo te preocupa.

Rebeca: Sherrys tiene razón, Ghost. Te pasa algo. Por eso pedí ir contigo, junto con Phantom y Rarity. Puedo notar que no estás todas contigo ¿Qué te preocupa?

Anivia: Puedes contar lo que sea, amiga.

Comentaban el gato, la humana y la fénix, que enseguida notaron el estado actual de Ghost. La pony fantasma ahí se dio cuenta que la habían pillado, pero antes de obtener respuesta, una voz se escuchó.

Deina: Es porque sabe que no es más que una fantasma de lo que es en realidad. je, je, je.

Aparecía en el piso superior nada menos que Deina. Una robot loba de pelaje marrón oscuro. La parte de su pecho y estomago era de color marrón claro. Su cabello largo en su cabeza era de color negro, con una pequeña coleta en uno de los lados de la cabeza. Cola grande y esponjosa, con franjas marrón claro y marrón oscuro. Tenía una marca color blanco en sus flancos. Ojos color amarillo. Llevaba una tela blanca enrollada en la misma.

Ghost: Deina...

Dijo Ghost, no demasiado emocionada al ver a la loba. Deina al ver a la yegua, sonrió maliciosamente y ahí al dijo.

Deina: Mira tú. La pony fantasma a quien nadie la importa. Ja, ja, ja. Veo que has vuelto para ver si te notan algo, pero al final serás olvidada. Ja, ja, ja.

Hablaba con burla la loba, haciendo sentir mal a Ghost donde la pony fantasma agachó la mirada. Rebeca, Anivia y Sherrys notaron eso en su amiga la yegua fantasma

Phantom: ¡No sé que tema tienes con Ghost, pero quiero que dejes de hablar mal de mi amiga!

La llamó la atención el pony fantasma, lanzando un rayo de hielo contra la loba. Ahí ésta pegó gran salto, a la vez que enfundaba la Armadura Eclipse. Una gran armadura metálica oscura, parecida a la armadura de un caballero. Solo que sin casco y que tenía el símbolo en el centro.

Deina: Hora de matar.

La loba aterrizó en el suelo, creando así un fuerte temblor en el suelo, donde trozos del suelo saltaron. La loba ahí golpeó cada uno de los trozos, mandando hacia el grupo donde se apartaron, salvo Ghost que estaba parada como si no supiera que hacer.

Rebeca: ¡Ghost! ¡Apártate! Maldita sea ¡Anivia! ¡Shinigami!

Anivia se fusionó con Rebeca, adoptando la armadura Shinigami y ésta sacó a Ghost de la trayectoria de los trozos, antes de que la tocaran siquiera.

Rebeca: Ghost ¿Qué te pasa?

Preguntaba Rebeca, que no entendía por qué Ghost se había quedado parado. Ghost ahí un tanto aturdida, respondió.

Ghost: Lo...Lo siento. No supe que hacer en este momento.

Sherrys: Pues más vale que te concentres, porque tenemos una dura pelea entre patas.

La decía el gato, adoptando éste afinidad fuego para combatir a la loba, donde ésta extendía sus garras más que lista para atacar al grupo.

Darkwing junto con Black Star y Ligthning Dash, estaban en una espaciosa habitación que estaba a oscuras. En ese momento, las luces se encendieron, cegándolas por un momento a éstas. Cuando se acostumbraron a la luz, vieron que estaban en una sala con un gran ordenador y varias pantallas que mostraban varios lugares.

Black Star: ¿Es este sitio, Darkwing?

Dark: Así es. Aquí es donde está Nightwing.

Respondió la alicornio sombría ante la pregunta de Black Star. Así hasta que se escuchó una voz.

Nightwing: ¿Quién me llama?

Aparecía en una nube se sombras una yegua alicornio con alas de dragón. Pelaje negro, crin color blanco con detalles color fucsia rojizo y peinada al estilo de Vinyl Scratch. Ojos amarillos. Por alguna extraña razón, el cuerno lo tenía roto. Cutie mark de tres estrellas hechas de energía oscura. Portaba una cazadora color azul oscuro y unos brazaletes de metal con unas megas de color rojo en ellas. También apareció un fénix celeste que tenía un enorme parecido a Dark Cloud y dicha ave se apoyó en la grupa de la nueva yegua.

Black Star: ¿Dos Dark Cloud?

Preguntó confundida la alicornio al ver a dos Dark Cloud. Ahí el fénix de Darkwing, respondió.

Dark Cloud: Ese, preciosa. Es mi malvado gemelo malvado.

Dark Cloud2: ¿En serio? Creí que tú eras el gemelo malvado. je, je, je.

Respondió el segundo Dark Cloud. Dash acercándose a la yegua, empezó a hablar con ella.

Dash: Nightwing. Soy yo, Ligthning Dash. Tu novio ¿Me recuerdas?

La comentaba el orni a la yegua. Nightwing mirando al orni, le respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

Nightwing: Claro. Tú eres ese orni que conocía hace años y que nos hicimos pareja.

Dash: Veo que me recuerdas. Por favor, Nightwing. Vuelve con nosotros. Podemos ayudarte.

La rogaba el orni, esperando poder convencer a la yegua para que se uniera a éstos. La alicornio negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Nightwing: Lo siento, Dash, querido, pero mi sitio está con Natsumi ¡Dark Cloud! ¡Bankai!

Dark Cloud2: Marchando.

El fénix se fusionó con la yegua, adoptando una armadura similar a la que tiene Darkwing cuando se fusiona con su fénix. Ahí Nightwing sacó la Mega Bladesaw, un mandoble gigante de mango color negro con detalles morados que tiene un gatillo de un lado, y cuya hoja era directamente como la de una motosierra. Hecha de un extraño material rojo brillante y con detalles negros.

Nightwing: Y es hora de acabar con todos vosotros. Je, je, je.

La yegua se lanzó hacia el orni con intención de partirlo en dos, donde Dash se puso en guardia y empuñando su arco, esperando no usarlo para herir a la yegua. Ahí Darkwing con su armadura Bankai y con su arma combinada la Mega Dark Repulser (hacía la tira que no sacaba esta arma combinada), con la hoja envuelta en energía oscura, detuvo el ataque de la yegua de alas de dragón.

Dark: Esta vez venimos a salvarte.

Decía la yegua con actitud decidida a su equivalente. Mientras Nightwing con una sonrisa maliciosa, la respondió a la vez que mostraba un brazalete plateado con el símbolo de un tigre en ella.

Nigthwing: Je, je, je. A ver si realmente cumples esa promesa ¡Tiger Bankai!

Nada más decir eso, su cuerpo brilló. Darkwing retrocedió junto con Dash y éstos con Black Star a su lado, se pusieron en guardia. Cuando dicha luz acabó, Nightwing ahora portaba una armadura negra con detalles de plata y unas rayas negras como las de un tigre en la armadura, además de que su casco tenía forma de cabeza de tigre hembra.

Dark: Veo que tienes capacidad de adoptar otras formas de la fusión fénix.

Nightwing: Por supuesto. Todo gracias al brazalete de plata de Killer Tiger, que sin duda es una amor. Je, je, je.

Comentaba de forma presumida la yegua. Darkwing con actitud desafiante, la contestó.

Dark: No eres la única con trucos ¡Lion Bankai!

Nada más decir eso, el cuerpo de Darkwing brilló y ahora portaba su armadura negra con detalles de platas, con un casco en forma de cabeza de león hembra. Nightwing miró un tanto sorprendida la nueva armadura de Darkwing.

Nightwing: Vaya. Eso sí que sorprende un poco. Aun así, ni esa armadura ni con ayuda de tus amigos, podrás vencerme.

Dark: ¿Qué tal si lo comprobamos?

Ambas yeguas saltaron contra la otra, alzando sus armas a la vez que realizaban gritos de batalla.

Ajeno a todo esto, Mike y Aether junto con sus fénix, aparecieron en otro lugar. Lo primero que se dieron cuenta, es que estaban en el salón del trono del Castillo Dorado.

Aether: ¿Estamos en el interior del castillo?

Mike: Eso parece.

Holy: ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?

Comentaban éstos, hasta que una voz les llamó la atención.

¿?: Hola, Aether, querida. Cuanto tiempo.

Aether se quejó congelada al escuchar aquella voz masculina, donde la reconocería entre un millón.

Aether: ¿Red Sky?

La yegua dirigió la mirada hacia donde provenía la voz y ahí lo vio. Sentado en el trono, estaba un terrestre de pelaje color blanco. Crin y cola de color rojo fuego. Ojos color naranja. Su cutie mark era un sol naranja. La yegua se quedó impactada al verle.

Aether: Red Sky...Querido. Eres tú.

Red Sky: Así es, Aether. Aquí estoy, dirigiendo el Imperio Celeste en tu ausencia.

Respondió el semental sin demasiado emoción en su voz. La yegua mirando al semental sin poder creérselo, le decía a éste.

Aether: Querido. Me alegro de verte de nuevo. No ha habido un solo momento que no pensara en ti.

Red Sky: Yo también llevo sin pensar en ti un solo instante. Queriendo saber cuando te volvería a ver.

Aether: Red Sky. Por favor, vuelve con nosotros. Siento lo que pasó aquel día, pero necesito que vuelvas, por favor.

Le rogaba la alicornio al semental. Ahí el semental negando con la cabeza, la respondió.

Red Sky: Lo siento, querida. Sé que aquello no fue culpa tuya, pero no puedo ir contigo, mientras Natsumi siga al mando.

Aquella respuesta le sentó bastante mal a Aether, haciendo que su alma cayera a los pies. Mike queriendo tomar la palabra, trató de razonar con el semental.

Mike: Pero Natsumi es la culpable de todo. Tienes que liberarte de su control, antes de que las cosas vayan a peor.

Red Sky: Soy consciente de que no todas mis acciones son mi voluntad propia, pero aun así, no tengo más remedio que seguirlas.

Natsumi: ¡Exacto! ¿Por qué cambiar las mejoras que he hecho al Imperio Celeste?

Apareció toda sonriente y dando saltitos al estilo Pinkie Pie, la yegua Natsumi. Mike y Darkwing se pusieron en guardia, mientras veían como la yegua loca se acercaba al semental a un lado y le cogía de un brazo.

Aether: Natsumi...

Dijo con odio en su voz la alicornio celeste, al ver a la culpable de todas sus desgracias. Mike empuñando su Infernal King, dijo.

Mike: ¿Nos has traído aquí para que luchemos contigo en la sala del trono?

Preguntaba desafiante el alicornio. Natsumi sin dejar de sonreir y negando con la cabeza, le contestó.

Natsumi: No. En realidad os traje aquí porque un viejo conocido tuyo quiere tratar contigo.

Mike: ¿Un viejo conocido?

Darkness: Yo, Mike.

 **Insertar música en youtube "Dragon Ball Super OST - Freeza is Resurrected [Anime Arc-V]"**

Apareció en la entrada de la sala del trono, nada menos que Darkness de detrás de Mike y Aether, empuñando la Soul Edge en su casco. Por supuesto, su fénix Demon estaba con él.

Mike: ¡Darkness! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Aether: ¿Ese es Darkness? Vaya. Si que impresiona un poco.

Darkness: Estoy aquí para acabar contigo, Mike Bluer.

Decía el alicornio oscuro, completamente decidido a acabar con Mike. El alicornio azul sin bajar la guardia, le contestó.

Mike: Darkness. No tengo tiempo que perder contigo. Tengo una misión que cumplir.

Darkness: Tus motivos no me importan, Mike. A mí solo me interesa luchar contigo, quieras o no.

Aether: Sea lo que sea lo que quieras con Mike, no voy a permitir que le hagas daño. Tendrás que enfrentarte a mí también.

Decía desafiante Aerther, empuñando la Knigth Queen. Natsumi riéndose, la dijo a ésta.

Natsumi: Oh, no te preocupes, Aether. Para ti tengo una compañera de juegos con que seguro de divertirás.

Aether: ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntó confundida la alicornio. Natsumi no respondió, simplemente ahí alzó la voz y dijo.

Natsumi: ¡Black Mater, querida! ¡Ya puedes venir! ¡Aquí está la yegua de la que te hable!

¿?: ¡Ya era hora! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Llevo tres malditos años esperando!

Respondía una voz molesta y verdaderamente enfadada, apareciendo por la puerta una misteriosa yegua alicornio celeste de pelaje oscuro. Crin larga roja con líneas finas violetas. Como cola larga y roja con una línea violeta. Alas de luz oscura. Ojos violetas. Cutie mark de dos guadañas de hojas rojas entrecruzadas, con un corazón partido por arriba en medio y de detrás de dicha guadañas. Curiosamente sobre su grupa, tenía una fénix celeste que era idéntico a Demon.

Mike y Aether como las dos Holys, miraban asombrados a la nueva alicornio que había aparecido, mientras Natsumi se reía como una loca.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	66. Especial Navidad 2018

**Especial Navidad**

Era por fin el día de la noche de los Corazones Cálidos. Todo el mundo en Equestria estaban celebrando el tan ansiado día especial.

Los niños ilusionados, esperaban todo el año el ansiado día, donde podría comer muchos dulces y recibir regalos.

En el Imperio Celeste también se celebraba tan ansiado evento. Adornos de todo tipo cubrían la ciudad, como luces de distintos colores iluminaban las calles, alegrando así tal día festivo.

Por las calles iba Mike Bluer, caminando alegremente por tal día festivo, siendo saludado por todos los ciudadanos del imperio. Sobraba decir que el alicornio estaba bastante alegre por ver las calles tan animadas. Junto a él, estaba su compañera Holy subida en la espalda del alicornio.

Mike: Ya llegó el día de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos. Presiento que hoy será una gran fiesta.

Comentaba alegremente el alicornio. Holy le dio la razón.

Holy: Cierto, Mike. Sin duda será un día estupendo.

El alicornio pasó al lado de un grupo de ciudadanos, hasta que vio a alguien entre la multitud.

Mike: Buenas, viejo. Te ves estupendamente.

Decía el alicornio con una sonrisa y pasando su casco en los hombros de alguien, revelando ser nada menos que un lobo plateado. El alicornio no se detuvo en su marcha y se fue alejando caminando de allí, mientras el lobo plateada simplemente ladeó la cabeza para ver alicornio.

Tras su caminata, Mike y Holy finalmente llegaron al Castillo Dorado. El semental pasó por la entrada, donde los guardias le hicieron un saludo militar a su emperador.

Caminando por los pasillos, veía a todo el mundo poniendo adornos navideños de todo tipo.

Camaleón: Bien. Unos cuantos más aquí.

Comentaba Camaleón, colocando unos adornos en un abeto que estaba plantado en una maceta por ahí.

Adelia empuñando un extraño rifle verde con adornos navideños, apuntaba a lo alto de las paredes. Nada más apretar el gatillo, en vez de disparar balas, disparaba adornos navideños que se quedaban colgados en lo alto de las paredes. Mike observaba eso con curiosidad.

Mike: Curioso sistema para poner adornos.

Mike entró en la sala del trono, donde estaba su esposa. La yegua al verlo, sonrió.

Apple Bloom: Hola, Mike.

Mike: Hola, querida.

Devolvió el saludo, a la vez que con su magia hacía elevar un muérdago y lo ponía encima de su esposa. La yegua al verlo sonrió ante las intenciones de su marido.

Apple Bloom: Eres un pillo ¿No, mi luciérnaga?

Mike: ¿Acaso hay algo más especial que recibir un beso de mi querida y bien hermosa esposa en esta noche tan especial?

Contestó sonriente el semental, haciendo reír a su esposa y ahí se dieron un tierno y dulce beso bajo el muérdago, donde dicho beso duró casi un minuto hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

Mike: Ojala fuera la noche de los Corazones Cálidos todos los días. Así podría besarte más a menudo.

Comentaban de forma pícara el semental, donde la yegua sonriendo de igual manera apoyaba sus brazos por alrededor del cuello del semental, le decía a ésta.

Apple Bloom: Oh...Para eso no necesitas ni este día ni muérdago, mi luciérnaga.

Le decía de forma seductora la yegua, haciendo ahora reír a ambos. Estuvieron a punto de darse otro beso, hasta que llegó Kaity entrando por la puerta y sin apartar la vista de una pantalla holográficas donde tomaba apuntes, haciendo que la pareja se tuviera que separar.

Kaity: Emperador ¿Ya ha vuelto? Quería mirar unas cosas con usted.

Comentaba la yegua sin todavía apartar la vista de dicha pantalla. Mike rotando los ojos molesto, comentó.

Mike: ¿Qué es ahora, Kaity?

Kaity: Lo normal. Comprobar que el número adornos, que los programas para dicho día se cumplan, que..."bla, bla, bla...y bla, bla, bla...Y más bla, bla, bla...

Hablaba sin parar la yegua, donde Mike ya se estaba aburriendo de tanta charla. Al final hizo lo único que un semental hecho y derecho trataría siempre de hacer en ese tipo de situaciones. Estuvo a punto de escaparse, hasta que Kaity le llamó la atención.

Kaity: No estará tratando de escapar como siempre ¿Verdad, emperador?

Le preguntaba de forma acusadora la yegua, mirando ésta de reojo al semental donde ya estaba a unos metros de la ventaja donde suele escapar siempre. Mike al notarlo, se hizo el inocente y trató de responder.

Mike: ¿Yo? Para nada ¿Por qué iba yo a hacer una cosa así?

Antes de que Kaity pudiera decirle algo más, entraron los hijos de Mike y amigos.

Star White: ¡Hola, papá!

Heart Fire: ¡Hola, mamá!

Night: ¡Hola a todos!

Light Nova: ¡Hola, papá!

Felia: Hola.

Ventus: Hola.

Pyro: Hola.

Terrax: Hola

Breaking: Hola.

Saludaron los potros y compañeros fénix y gata.

Apple Bloom: Hola, niños ¿Ya estáis preparados para recibir a vuestros abuelos y tíos?

Preguntaba amablemente la yegua

Todos: ¡Síiii...!

respondieron al unísono todos los jóvenes. Apple Bloom sonrió ante la respuesta de los jóvenes, a quienes siempre les emocionaba la cena familiar con todos sus familiares cercanos. Kaity interrumpiendo el momento y mirando a los jóvenes, comentó con tu típico tono serio.

Kaity: Me alegro que estéis tan emocionados, pero ahora si me disculpáis. El emperador y yo tenemos cosas importantes que mirar y...

Star White: ¿Y dónde está papá?

Preguntaba el joven alifénix. Kaity con expresión de si no era obvio, le contestó.

Kaity: Príncipe Star White. Obviamente vuestro padre está...

No terminó la frase, porque al girar la cabeza la yegua se percató de que Mike se había ido.

Kaity: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Dónde ha ido?

Apple Bloom: ¿Mi marido? Se fue hace un rato.

Contestó la yegua señalando con su casco la ventana abierta. Aquello puso de los nervios a la asistenta.

Kaity: ¡Arrrg! ¡Ya se ha vuelto a escapar! Maldita sea. Niños. Espero que no sigáis el ejemplo de vuestro padre y os de por evadiros cuando...

No pudo tampoco terminar la frase la asistante, porque cuando miró hacia donde estaban los potros, se dio cuenta de que no estaban.

Kaity: ¡Ay, no! Estos niños. Menos mal que usted, emperatriz, no escapa cuando...

Una vez más no pudo terminar Kaity la frase, porque ahí vio que Apple Bloom no estaba tampoco.

Al final se pudo escuchar un grito de frustración que se escuchaba por todo el castillo, poniendo los pelos de punta a todos los que estaban en él.

Kaity: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ya no solo el emperador! ¡Ahora la familia entera! ¡No sé cómo sigo aguantando yo esto! (Quizás en parte porque el emperador me da un extra por soportarlo) ¡Se acabó! ¡Si todos van de fiesta, yo también me voy! ¡Faltaría más!

Decía la yegua tirando la pantalla holográfica por ahí y saliendo de la sala, para tomarse ésta su propio día libre. Una vez que se fue, de detrás de las cortinas de la sala del trono, se asomaron Mike Bluer y su familia.

Mike: La dimos esquinazo.

Heart Fire: Eso parece, papá.

Star White: No sé vosotros, pero a mí me encanta volver loca a Kaity.

Light Nova: A mí también. Ji, ji, ji.

Apple Bloom: No esperé que Kaity se fuera a tomar unas vacaciones. Teniendo en cuanta lo obsesiva del trabajo que es ella.

Comentaba Apple Bloom, que en parte la extraña que Kaity se fuera a tomar unas vacaciones. Holy ahí la contestó.

Holy: Incluso ella necesita de vez en cuando dejar el trabajo e irse de vacaciones.

Mike: O atarla y amordazarla, para luego meterla en una nave que vaya a algún lugar turístico o paradisiaco.

Completaba Mike, haciendo reír a los presentes.

Mike: Bueno, niños. Dentro de unas horas llegaran los abuelos y vuestros tíos. Espero que les deis la bienvenida que se merecen.

Jóvenes: ¡Sí, lo haremos!

Apple Bloom: No hagais trastadas ¿Eh?

Jóvenes: ¡Lo prometemos!

Respondieron de nuevo los jóvenes, con expresiones angelicales y una aureola en la cabeza.

Mike: Muy bien. Apple Bloom y yo haremos algunas cosas antes, portaos bien.

Decía el semental, saliendo con su esposa de la sala del trono, dejando solos a los jóvenes.

Star White: Bueno ¿Qué planes tenéis todos?

Preguntaba curioso el alifénix, donde los otros ahí respondieron.

Heart Fire: ¿Yo? Prepararme para recibir a nuestra tía favorita Mikki y demostrarla que yo soy su sobrina favorita.

Comentaba con cierto orgullo la alicornio. Star White que no estaba de acuerdo con ella, la contestó a ésta.

Star White: ¡De eso nada! ¡Su sobrino favorito soy yo!

Heart Fire: ¡No! ¡Soy yo!

Star White: ¡Soy yo!

Heart Fire: ¡Que yo!

Star White: ¡Que yo!

Hear Fire: ¡Yo!

Star White: ¡Yo!

Empezaron a discutir ambos hermanos, empujando sus frentes contra el otro, haciendo que a sus fénix al ver la escena, soltaran un leve suspiro.

Pyro: Vaya dos.

Ventus: Son de lo que no hay.

Light Nova: Teneis razón. Además, no tiene sentido que discutan mis hermanos mayores. Porque al fin y al cabo, para la tía Mikki, yo soy su sobrina favorita y nadie más.

Dijo de repente la potra con una sonrisa como si dijera "yo soy la favorita y nadie más", haciendo que sus dos hermanos que estaban discutiendo dejaron de hacerlo, para luego ambos hermanos mirar a su hermana pequeña con su mitad de la cara apoyada en la otra y decir al unísono.

Star White y Heart Fire: ¿Cómo dices? ¡Eso no es verdad!

Decía molestos ambos hermanos por el comentario de Light Nova mientras esta última les sacaba la lengua de forma burlona. Night Ray separando a ambos hermanos, trató de aliviar tensión.

Night: No nos pongamos nerviosos ¿Qué tal si seguimos contando nuestros planes? Yo pensaba ayudar a organizar la mesa, ya que en cierto modo, soy miembro oficial de la familia.

Light Nova: Yo me preparó para cuando termine la noche, ir mañana al mundo con mamá y celebrar con ella dicho día especial.

Comentaba alegremente la joven Light Nova, siendo ella la más joven del grupo.

Star White: Bueno...Yo le escribí a Splendora por el ponychat interdimensional, donde ahí me dijo que iban a organizar una gran fiesta en la academia.

Felia: Escribiendo a tu querida novieta. Je, je, je. No lo haces nada mal, romeo. Je, je, je ¿Os mandasteis un beso los dos? Mua, mua, mua.

Le decía de forma picara y burlona la gata, haciendo que Star White mirando feo a ésta, la dijera.

Star White: ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

Ligth Nova: Ojala viniera Splendora. Ella siempre me ha caído bien.

Breaking: A mí también, amiga.

Light Nova: La verdad, es que elegiste a una muy buena chica, hermano mayor. Es una chica muy agradable y simpática.

Comentaba alegremente la potra, donde Star White sonriendo con un leve rubor en el rostro, respondió.

Star White: Pues sí. je, je, je. La verdad es que Splendora es una chica increíble.

Su conversación fue interrumpida, cuando captaron el sonido como un pitido. Los jóvenes dirigieron la mirada hacia el trono donde se sentaba Mike, viendo ahí un especie de brazalete.

Night: Es el comunicador de Mike.

Terrax: Parece que se lo dejó olvidado.

Star White: Alguien tiene que estar llamando a papá.

Heart Fire: ¿Quién le llamaría ahora a papá?

El alifénix se acercó al comunicador y se puso a trastera con él.

Ventus: ¿Qué haces? No deberías tocarlo.

Le advertía su fénix. Star White ahí le contestó.

Star White: Solo voy a ver quién es y así pasarle el mensaje.

El alifénix pulsó un botón y de ella, surgió una pantalla holográfica, con forma de ventana con adornos navideños en forma de estrellas, campanas y bolas navideñas.

Light Nova: ¡Huy! Que bonito.

Decía alegremente la potra, viendo la curiosa pantalla. Breaking no tan alegre, comentó a su amiga.

Breaking: Lo que pone en el centro de pantalla, no parece un adorno precisamente.

Razón no la faltaba a la fénix. En el centro de dicha pantalla aparecía un texto que ponía "Emergencia Noche de los Corazones Cálidos. Pulsar el botón rojo del centro de pantalla".

Decía el mensaje, donde abajo aparecía la imagen de un botón.

Pyro: ¿Qué significa esto?

Terrax: Un mensaje navideño no parece ser.

Heart Fire: Me pregunto que será.

Los jóvenes no sabían lo que era, hasta que Light Nova acercando para ver mejor la pantalla, alzando un casco, comentó.

Light Nova: Yo pienso que la mejor forma de saberlo, es pulsando el botón que dice en pantalla.

Todos: ¡Noooo..!

Alzaron la voz todos, pero por desgracia ya fue tarde. Light Nova con su casco, pulsó el botón y al instante, todos desaparecieron en un especie de "puf".

Mike entró en la sala del trono, donde parecía que estaba buscando algo.

Mike: No puedo creer que me haya dejado olvidado el comunicador aquí en la sala del trono. Si alguien me hubiese llamado, ni me habría enterado.

Decía el semental, recobrando éste el brazalete y colocándolo en su brazo. Luego se marchó de allí, ignorando por completo lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

Mientras tanto los jóvenes, a través de otro "puf", los potros y aves como gata, cayeron sobre un montón de nieve.

Heart Fire: ¡Au! ¡Star White! ¡Quítate de encima!

Star White: Lo siento, hermana. No pretendía caerte encima.

Night: ¡Quita tu casco de mi cara, Star White o te muerdo!

Star White: No tengo tu casco en tu cara, Night Ray.

Night: Muy bien, tú lo has querido "¡Ñaca!".

El unicornio mordió el presunto casco de Star White, pero resultó ser el suyo propio, haciendo que se quejara de dolor.

Night: ¡Au! ¡Mi casco!

Star White: Te lo dije.

Todos lograron ponerse de pie, lo primero que notaron es que estaban en medio de una zona cubierta completamente de nieve dentro de un bosque. También veían caer copos de nieve en el cielo nocturno.

Star White: ¿Dónde estamos?

Ventus: No lo sé, pero Grrr...hace un frío de bigotes.

Respondía el fénix, aferrando éste con sus alas a su cuerpo, porque sentía un intenso frío alrededor suyo. Los demás también sintieron un intenso frío.

Heart Fire: ¡Es verdad! Que frío hace.

Night: Me estoy congelando.

Pyro: Vaya sitio nos has traido, Light Nova.

Decía a modo de reproche el fénix de fuego a Light Nova, donde la joven con una sonrisa nerviosa y echando un casco tras la cabeza, se reía un poco avergonzada.

Light Nova: Je, je, je. Lo siento...No sabía que iba a pasar esto.

Terrax: Sentirlo no nos dará calor en absoluto. Madre mía...Se me están congelando hasta las plumas.

Respondió el fénix, frotando éste con sus alas su cuerpo para tratar de mantener el calor. Felia adoptando afinidad fuego donde ahora parecía una gata en llamas, dio algo de calor al grupo. No solo ella, Pyro al ser de su elemento fuego, intensificó el calor de su cuerpo para combatir el frío. Heart Fire les agradeció a ambos por el calor añadido.

Heart Fire: Muchas gracias, chicos.

Star White: Se agradece el calor extra.

Felia y Pyro: De nada.

Respondió al unísono ambos animales con una amplia sonrisa al ver que fueron de mucha ayuda.

Night: Bueno. A todo esto ¿Dónde estamos?

Terrax: Ni idea, colega.

Antes de que alguien dijese algo más, algo cayó justo encima del unicornio, que lo tumbó al suelo. Cuando el grupo vio lo que era, se sorprendieron enormemente donde no pudieron evitar exclamar todos.

Todos: ¿¡Moon Ligth!?

Moon Light: ¿Chicos? ¿Qué haceis vosotros aquí?

Preguntaba confundida la potra, mirando ésta por todas partes. Acto seguido, apareció también su fénix Cosmo.

Light Nova: Podíamos preguntaron a vosotros lo mismo.

Breaker: Cierto ¿De dónde salís las dos?

Ante las preguntas, Moon Light aun encima de Night Ray, se puso de pie y pensativa, se dispuso a responder.

Moon Light: Pues, vi el brazalete de mi madre que se había dejado olvidado encima de su cama y empezó a pitar. Pulsé el botón y ...

Ventus: Te salió una pantalla con adornos navideños y un botón holográfico donde pulsar ¿Verdad?

Dijo ahora Ventus, donde Cosmo respondiendo por su dueña, lo afirmó.

Cosmo: Así es ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Star White: Porque nos pasó a nosotros lo mismo, cortesía de Light Nova.

Respondió rotando los ojos el alifénix, mientras Light Nova mirando feo a su hermano y tras primero sacarle la lengua, dijo molesta.

Light Nova: Bueno. Un error lo tiene cualquiera.

Moon Light: Entonces, estamos en la misma situación todos nosotros.

Heart Fire: Eso parece.

Moon Light: Ya veo. Entonces habrá que hacer algo para empezar.

Night: ¿Qué tal si para empezar, te quitas de encima de mí? Si no es molestia.

Respondía molesto el unicornio por tener aun encima a Moon Light. La potra al darse cuenta, se disculpó mientras se bajaba de encima de su amigo.

Moon Light: ¡Huy! Perdona, Night Ray. Ji, ji, ji. Me había olvidado de ti.

Night: No pasa nada...

Respondió con cierto tono irónico el unicornio, mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la nieve que tenía encima.

Heart Fire: De todos modos, no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo.

Felia: Cierto. No puedo mantener mis llamas eternamente.

Pyro: Y moriremos congelados si no encontramos algún lugar donde refugiarnos.

Terrax: Bien ¿Y cuál es el plan?

Comentaban el grupo, mientras Star White serio dijo.

Star White: Pues bien...Esto es lo que haremos...

Todos: ¿Síiii...?

Preguntaron el resto del grupo. Star White ahí explicó su idea.

Star White: Bien...El plan es simple...Lo que tenemos que hacer...Es buscar algún sitio...Y a partir de ahí, idear un plan...

Terminó de explicar el alifénix. Los demás incluso Ventus, miraron extrañados en cuando Star White dijo eso.

Ventus: A ver si lo entiendo. Según tú...Necesitamos un plan, para tener un plan ¿Cierto?

Preguntaba con cierta ironía el fénix verde. Star White con una sonrisa nerviosa y tímida, le contestó.

Star White: Ehhh...Pues, supongo. Je, je, je.

El resto del grupo suspiró antes la "brillante" idea de Star White. A lo lejos se escuchó un especie de ruido fuerte, que fue percibido por todos.

Heart Fire: ¿Habéis escuchado eso?

Moon Light: Ha venido de allí.

Star White: Vamos todos. Quizás sea algo que nos pueda ayudar a volver a casa.

Todos estaban de acuerdo y fueron raudos y veloz hacia el origen del sonido. Los potros, fénix y gata iban lo más veloz que podían hacia el origen del sonido. Tras una breve carrera, llegaron a cierto lugar.

El grupo pudo ver una especie de choza de madera construida con grandes troncos. Ventanas donde se veían unas alegres luces que le daban un aspecto bonito. Adornos navideños plasmados en las paredes, tejados y ventanas. Una chimenea que echaba un poco de humo.

Todo parecía normal, hasta que vieron que enfrente de la casa, había alguien. Un especie de carnero muy viejo de pelaje gris, de ojos rojos, grandes cuernos rojos y portando una campana colgada del cuello.

Carnero: ¡Entrégate, Santo Reno y no te haré daño! Al menos lo necesario.

Exigía el extraño carneo que estaba enfrente de la choza, hablando con alguien que estaba dentro. Un especie de reno que parecía bastante mayor de pelaje marrón, grandes astas y una poblada barba blanca, se asomaba con cuidado por la ventana. Junto a él estaban asomando también unos duencedillos de un tamaño incluso menor que un potro de piel azul clara. Sin nariz. Orejas de elfo, ojos grandes y completamente negros como brillantes. Llevando unos bonitos abrigos azules con bordes blancos al igual que simpáticos gorritos con pompón blanco sobre ellas.

El reno con una mirada y actitud calmada, trató de razonar con el carnero.

Reno: Cálmese, señor Grogar. Yo creo que podríamos hablar con calma y arreglar esto.

Star White: Grogar...

Dijo Star White donde le sonaba aquel nombre. A los demás también les sonó dicho nombre. Éstos escondidos tras los árboles y observando la escena, comentaron entre ellos.

Heart Fire: Recuerdo ese nombre de las historias de nuestro padre. Creo que fue uno de sus enemigos habituales de cuando era potro.

Night: Un malvado carnero hechicero con muy malas intenciones.

Moon Light: Mamá también me habló de ese tipo.

Light Nova: Pero ¿Qué hará aquí en este sitio?

Breaking: Por lo visto, ese es Santo Reno.

Pyro: Santo Reno. El que trae los regalos durante la noche de los Corazones Cálidos a los niños que han sido buenos.

Star White: Es increíble que estemos en su casa.

Comentaban los jóvenes, en parte emocionados al estar en el lugar donde vive Santo Reno. Así hasta que escucharon hablar de nuevo al carnero.

Grogar: ¡Lo único que quiero de ti, Santo Reno, es tu esencia mágica! Con ese poder, seré imparable e incluso ese maldito Mike y su patrulla, no serán rivales para mí.

Santo Reno: Por favor ¿No podríamos arreglarlo hablando?

Grogar: ¡Eso nunca! ¡Sufre mi poder!

Grogar hizo sonar su campana y desde ella, lanzó su ataque en forma de espectro monstruoso fantasma negro. Dicho espectro avanzó hacia la casa, amenazando con destruirla por completo, pero justo en ese momento, el espectro pareció chocar contra algo invisible y acto seguido, dicho espectro se convirtió en una bandada de mariposas invernales azules. Aquello extrañó al carnero.

Grogar: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué rayos ha pasado?

Se preguntaba extrañado el carnero al ver que su ataque había fallado. Los potros aun escondidos, comentaron entre sí.

Terrax: Su ataque parece haber fallado.

Breaking: Y se ha convertido en una bandada de hermosas mariposas.

Light Nova: ¿Por qué ha pasado eso?

Heart Fire: Los viejos cuentos cuentan, que la casa de Santo Reno está protegido contra la magia oscura. Donde ningún ser de corazón oscuro puede entrar en su casa.

Pyro: Entonces está a salvo de Grogar, ya que el carnero no podrá entrar.

Heart Fire: Aun así, ese hechicero no se rendirá tan fácilmente. Debemos detenerlo.

Comentaba el grupo, mientras Night Ray que ya tenía un plan, les comentó al grupo.

Night: Para esto necesitamos un plan. Esto es lo que haremos. Grogar aun no se ha dado cuenta de que estamos nosotros aquí. Así que lo que podemos hacer es...¿Dónde están Star White y Ventus?

Preguntó esto último el uniconrio al darse cuenta de que el alifénix y su fénix no estaban con él. Heart Fire rotando los ojos como si fuese obvio, le contestó.

Heart Fire: ¿Y tú dónde crees?

Grogar seguía lanzando más y más hechizos, tratando de destruir la casa, pero todos sus ataque fallaban, convirtiéndose en mariposas, pájaros, copos de nieve. Cosas inofensivas. El carnero estaba molesto porque sus ataque fallaban, hasta que Star White apareciendo detrás suya, le llamó la atención.

Star White: ¡Alto ahí, Grogar! ¡Deten tus maldades!

Night: Adios factor sorpresa.

Dijo con ironía el unicornio al ver que su plan se había ido al caño. Grogar dándose cuenta de la presencia del potro alifénix, comentó.

Grogar: ¿Y tú quién eres, mocoso?

Star White: ¡Soy Star White! ¡Hijo de Mike Bluer, el Guerrero Resplandeciente! ¡Y el que te va a patear tu seboso trasero!

Respondió desadiante el alifénix, empuñando su espada y con su fénix apoyado en su hombro derecho, tratando el potro de sonar lo más heroico posible. El carnero alzó la ceja ante la presencia del potro, hasta que analizó la frase de lo que le dijo Star White y dijo.

Grogar: ¡Espera! ¿Eres hijo de Mike Bluer, ese maldito alicornio que tantos problemas me ha dado en el pasado?

Star White: El mismo.

Grogar: Ya veo. Je, je, je. Mira tú. Siendo hijo suyo, seguramente serás muy fuerte. Seguro que podré aprovechar bien tu poder cuando lo haga mío.

Decía el malvado carnero con una sonrisa perversa, mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba. Star White sin dejarse intimidar por Grogar, le respondió desafiante.

Star White: ¡No me das miedo, carnero feo! ¡Mi padre seguramente te derrotaría en apenas un minuto! Yo quizás en dos.

Grogar: Je, je, je. Muy seguro de ti mismo debes estar al venir tú solo a enfrentarte a mí.

Heart Fire: ¡Mi hermano no está solo!

Alzaba la voz Heart Fire, donde la potra junto con los otros, se pusieron al lado de Star White.

Night: Muchas gracias por reventar mi plan infalible, Star White.

Le comentaba con sarcasmo el unicornio a Star White. El alifénix con expresión aburrida, le contestó.

Star White: Habríamos tardado mucho hasta que idearas un plan. Además, es solo un viejo enemigo que nuestro padre machacaba cada dos por tres en el pasado ¿Qué dificultad nos puede dar?

Hablaba con cierto tono arrogante el alifénix. Grogar con una sonrisa maliciosa, les comentó a los jóvenes.

Grogar: Veo que han venido visitas inesperadas. No os preocupéis, os traeré unos compañeros de juegos para que os entretengáis.

Antes de que el grupo pudiera entender a lo que se refería Grogar, el carnero hechicero hizo sonar de nuevo su campana y una bruma oscura empezó a rodear el lugar, salvo la choza donde estaba Santo Reno. La magia de Grogar cuando se acercaba a los límites de la choza, se convertían en mariposas o chispas de colores (cosa que molestaba enormemente al carnero).

Dicha magia oscura iba cubriendo por alrededor, donde parte de ella se introdujo en unos simpáticos muñecos de nieve con sombrero, bufanda, nariz de zanahoria y unas ramas haciendo de brazos. La magia oscuro los dio vida y sus rostros simpáticos, pasaron a una de forma amenazante a la vez que se les formaba una boca monstruosa, mirada malvada y sus brazos de ramas se hacían móviles.

Los árboles con adornos navideños cobraban vida también, haciendo que las raices salieran de la tierra y sirviesen de patas. Unas ramas adoptando forma de brazos. Unos ojos y boca amenazantes se formaban entre la hojarasca.

El grupo se puso en guardia al ver a aquellas criaturas monstruosas acercarse a éstos.

Star White: Bien, equipo. Preparaos, nos toca pelear.

Night: Eso parece, aunque mi plan habría sido más sutil.

Decía con cierto sarcasmo el unicornio ante la precipitada acción del alifénix.

Heart Fire: No es el momento de discutir. Ahora tenemos una batalla que librar.

Light Nova: En tal caso, vamos con todo.

Moon Light: Cierto, amiga.

Star White: ¡Ventus!

Night: ¡Terrax!

Heart Fire: ¡Pyro!

Light Nova: ¡Breaking Dawn!

Moon Light: ¡Cosmo!

Todos: ¡Bankai!

Sus fénix se fusionaron con sus respectivos dueños, formando así sus armaduras Bankai.

Star White sacó su katana Undyne. Night Ray su espada Serpent Blade. Heart Fire su cinta de baile. Light Nova llamó a su compañera Prisma que apareció a modo de luz mágica, donde la dragona de inmediato adoptó su forma espada Queen Jade. Moon Light que era la única que no tenía armas propias, creó unas garras de oscuridad en sus patas delanteras. Felia retornaba a su afinidad de fuego.

El grupo se preparaba para luchar contra los monstruos creados por Grogar.

Star White: ¡Tomad dardos de agua!

Star White lanzó un tajo con su katana, creando unas púas de agua, pero el ambiente frío del lugar hizo que se hicieran de hielo. Aun así, atravesó a varios muñecos de nieve asesinos, llenandolos de agujeros en sus cuerpos de nieve.

Star White: ¡Aiba! Eso no lo tenía previsto.

Night: Aun así, sirve para hacerles daño. Así que sigue así.

Animaba el unicornio. Los muñecos de nieve intentaron atrapar a ambos potros, pero éstos de un salto lo esquivaron. Star White con su katana, partió a uno en varios trozos. Night Ray agitaba su espada donde empezaba a moverse como si fuese de goma, donde acto seguido se extendió como una serpiente y con ella picaba a los muñecos de nieve asesinos.

Grogar mientras tanto, seguía lanzando más y más hechizos, tratando de neutralizar la protección de la choza de Santo Reno. Pese a todo, todos sus ataques se convertían en mariposas, flores invernales, copos de nieves y en otras cosas tiernas y adorables. El carnero gruño frustrado mientras se ponía a dar vueltas enfrente de la choza.

Grogar: Aquí pasa algo muy raro.

Comentaba el carnero sin parar de dar vueltas, hasta que su vista se centró en la chimenea donde ahí salía humo. Grogar sonrió con malicia al presentir que había encontrado una posible entrada.

Santo Reno y sus duendes observaban como los potros se enfrentaban a los monstruos creados por Grogar, hasta que notaron que algo caía por la chimenea. Para su horror, vieron que era nada menos que Grogar el que descendió por la chimenea.

Grogar: Ja, ja, ja. Ahora sí que eres mío, Santo Reno...

Decía con maldad el carnero, mientras los duendes asustados se escondían tras Santo Reno.

Volviendo a la pelea, Heart Fire y Moon Light se pusieron espalda con espalda al estar ambas rodeadas por muñecos de nieve y abetos asesinos. Ambas potras se miraron la una a la otra donde las dos asintieron, para acto seguido alzar el vuelo.

Heart Fire: ¡Látigo de Fuego!

Con su cinta, Heart Fire lo convirtió en un látigo de fuego, donde ahí golpeó a varios muñecos de nieve donde los derritió por completo.

Moon Light: ¡Garras Oscuras!

Moon Light con sus garras oscuras, fue cortando a trozos a varios abetos asesinos.

Los abetos asesinos empezaron a sacudir, para lanzar sus bolas de adornos. Donde caían las bolas, explotaban como bombas.

Light Nova: ¡Cuidado con las bombas!

Advertía la potra a la vez esquivando la acometida de las bombas, lanzó desde su espada un rayo donde atravesó a uno de los abetos asesinos. Felia que estaba en su afinidad fuego, lanzó una bocanada de fuego donde incineró a la mayoría de los abetos asesinos.

Felia: Adornos de navidad esplosivos. Solo faltaba eso ya.

Star White y Night Ray seguían combatiendo contra varios monstruos, hasta que el unicornio partiendo en dos un abeto con su espada, le comentó al alifénix.

Night: Star White ¿Puedes lanzar desde su katana una gran tromba de agua contra los monstruos?

Star White: ¿De qué serviría eso? Ya has visto que el frío de aquí, congela por completo mi agua.

Contestaba el alifénix, donde primero se agachó para esquivar el ataque de garra de un muñeco asesino, para luego partirlo en dos con su katana. Night Ray ahí le contestó de nuevo.

Night: ¡Tú solo hazlo! Confía en mí. Sé lo que digo.

Star White: Muy bien. confiaré en ti, para variar.

El alifénix comenzó a concentrar energía en su katana, donde energía azul rodeaba la hoja del arma. Acto seguido el potro gritó y lanzó un tajo, donde creó una gran ola de agua que cubrió a los monstruos. En el momento que los monstruos fueron cubiertos por el agua, dicha agua se congeló, quedando los monstruos encerrados en el hielo.

Star White: Vaya. Eso sí que no lo esperaba.

Comentaba el alifénix, impresionado porque los monstruos se hubiesen quedado encerrados en el hielo. Night Ray sonreía de forma presumida, hasta que vinieron el resto y ahí comentaron.

Heart Fire: Tenemos que ir rápido a la choza. Vi como Grogar se colaba por la chimenea.

Light Nova: ¡Ay, no! ¡Santo Reno está en peligro!

Star White: No se hable mas ¡A la carga y a saco hacia la choza!

Night: Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Los potros fueron raudos y veloz hacia la choza, para salvar a Santo Reno.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la choza. Estaba Santo Reno atado a una silla, mientras sus duendes estaban encerrados en burbujas oscuras. Grogar con una sonrisa maliciosa enfrente de Santo Reno, comentó.

Grogar: Sí, je, je, je. Ahora sí que tu magia será toda mía. ja, ja, ja.

Decía el carnero, alzando éste su casco, preparado para robar toda la magia al reno. Santo Reno con una expresión de preocupación, intentó una vez más razonar con el carnero.

Santo Reno: Por favor, no lo hagas. Piensa en los pobres niños que se quedarán sin regalos.

Grogar: ¡Tus ruegos son inútiles, Santo Reno! Ya que mi corazón es más negro que la misma oscuridad. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el carnero a punto de absorber la magia de Santo Reno. Antes de que siquiera pudiera ponerle la pezuña encima, los potros entraron de golpe por la puerta.

Star White: ¡Alto ahí!

Heart Fire: ¡No oses tocar a Santo reno!

Light Nova: ¡No vas a arruinar nuestra noche familiar!

Moon Light: ¡Tócalo un solo pelo y ya verás!

Amenazaban los jóvenes, mientras el carnero malvado mirando a éstos, les contestó.

Grogar: ¡Ja! Puede que Mike Bluer pudiera hacer algo contra mí, pero vosotros, niños, no sois rivales para mí ¡Sentid mi omnipotente poder!

El carnero hizo sonar su campana y desde ella lanzó un poderoso rayo oscuro contra el grupo.

Star White: ¡Cuidado! ¡Detrás de mí! ¡Rayo de Fuego Fénix!

Star White lanzó un potente rayo de fuego que chocó contra la del carnero. El poder parecía parejo, pero poco a poco el poder de Grogar iba ganando terreno.

Grogar: Ja, ja, ja ¡Mocosos! ¡Ninguno de vosotros tiene nivel para enfrentarse a un hechicero como yo!

Se jactaba el malvado carnero, mientras Star White trataba por todos los medios resistir. En ese momento, un aura blanca brillante rodeó al alifénix, donde sintió que se hacía más fuerte.

Star White: ¿Qué pasa? De repente mi magia es más fuerte.

Comentaba extrañado el alifénix, donde su rayo parecía hacerse más fuerte. Cosa que el carnero lo notó.

Grogar: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo es que este potro se está haciendo más fuerte por momentos?

Ante la pregunta del carnero, Santo Reno con una sonrisa se dispuso a explicar.

Santo Reno: Es la magia del lugar. La magia buena se hace más fuerte, mientras la magia malvada se debilita. Por eso éstos potros se hacen más fuerte su magia.

Grogar: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Eso es imposible!

Night: ¡Pues lo es!

Los demás potros se unieron a Star White, para entre todos lanzar un rayo conjunto y así superar al de Grogar. El carnero trataba de resistir, pero para su desgracia como había explicando Santo Reno, su magia oscura se hacía cada vez más débil. Así hasta que el carnero fue alcanzado por el rayo y salió despedido por la ventana para salir hasta afuera, siendo seguido por los potros donde se pusieron en guardia, mientras el carnero se ponía de pie y furioso gritó.

Grogar: ¡Malditos! ¡Esto no acaba así!

Heart Fire: Yo diría que sí ¿Estás lista, Felia?

Felia: Por supuesto, amiga.

Los potros se miraron unos a otros y entre todos, empezaron a hacer una especie de coreografía donde Heart Fire era la que dirigía el baile.

 **Música Finisher**

Heart Fire: ¡Nuestro valor!

Star White: ¡Nuestra Determinación!

Night: ¡Nuestra amistad!

Moon Light: ¡Nuestro amor!

Light Nova: ¡Nuestra esperanza!

Los cinco fueron rodeados por un aura roja fuego, mientras Felia que estaba delante, picaba el suelo y rugía como una leona.

Heart Fire: ¡Nuestra pasión Ardiente!

Star White: ¡El fuego que arde en nuestro interior!

Night: ¡Nos da fuerzas para vencer el mal!

Moon Light: ¡Para que la justicia prevalezca!

Light Nova: ¡Y hacer el mundo un lugar mejor!

Las auras se extendieron a modo de rayos, que alcanzaban a Felia, donde la gata fue rodeada por una aura roja grande. Grogar al ver eso, empezó a preocuparse.

Grogar: Oh, oh...Algo me dice que esto no va a salir bien.

Todos: ¡Pirotecnia Letal!

Gritaron todos los potros, donde Felia abrió la boca y una bola de fuego se empezó a formar, hasta crecer de tamaño hasta alcanzar uno enorme. Acto seguido, la gata lanzó la bola de fuego contra un enormemente preocupado Grogar, donde fue alcanzado por dicha bola de fuego, ocasionando una enorme explosión de fuego.

Grogar: ¡Ahhhh..! ¡No puede ser! ¡Derrotado por unos miserables potros! ¡Que humillacióooon!

Gritaba el carnero, donde salía éste volando por el cielo nocturno hasta perderse en el firmamento, quedando solamente una estrella brillante que solo duró unos instantes. Los potros retornaron sus aspectos normales junto con sus fénix, al igual que la gata.

Santo Reno: Muchas gracias, jóvenes, por salvarme a mí y a mis duendes.

Agradecía Santo Reno que estaba saliendo de la casa junto con unos sonrientes duendes. Los potros sonreían ante el agradecimiento del reno.

Star White: No es nada, Santo Reno.

Heart Fire: Nuestro padre siempre nos inculco, que siempre debemos ayudar a quienes los necesitan.

Comentaban los jóvenes. Santo Reno riendo levemente, les comentó a éstos.

Santo Reno: Ja, ja, ja. No me extraña, siendo hijos de Mike y Darkwing. Pude notar sus auras de ellos en vosotros.

Night: ¿Conoce a los padres de mis amigos y mi mentor?

Preguntaba confuso el unicornio. Santo Reno mirando al unicornio, le respondió.

Santo Reno: Pues sí. Hace años durante estas mismas fechas cuando más o menos tenían vuestra edad, me ayudaron a salvar esta mágica festividad. No esperaba que fuerais vosotros quienes atendieran a mi llamada de ayuda, pero aun así, gracias.

Light Nova: ¡Es genial! ¡Santo Reno nos da las gracias! ¡Ahhhh!

Chillaba como una loca emocionada la potra, abrazando ésta a Santo Reno con suma alegría. Los demás potros se rieron ante la acción de Light Nova, pero aun así, se unieron al abrazo con Santo Reno, donde el reno sonriendo, les devolvió el abrazo a los jóvenes.

Con ayuda de Santo Reno, los jóvenes pudieron volver a sus casas. Sus padres no se enteraron de lo ocurrido, ya que los jóvenes querían guardarlo como un secreto.

Finalmente llegó la estupenda noche en familia. En una amplia mesa del comedor real del castillo. Mike y Apple Bloom, junto con los jóvenes Star White, Night Ray, Heart Fire, Light Nova y los fénix en sus formas ponis, compartían cena con Star Sun y Light Hope. Mileniun Star (Mikki), Age Sun y sus hijos Ice Blast y Fire Blast donde como siempre, estaban ambos hermanos discutiendo por tonterías. Silver Hope que estaba al lado de su hermana Light Hope. Arthur y Nathaly. Pink Love y su marido First Base como su hijo First Star. Jeros y Star Fire. La Patrulla Harmony al completo.

Golden Heart junto con su hijo Shining Galaxy, donde el joven dragón pasaba tiempo con su tía Red Heart. Gin con su hija Prisma. Felia junto con el zorro Ryu y los lagartos Darmet y Lerstein. Blue Shark que nadaba por el aire. Incluso Centinela tenía un sitio en la festividad.

No solo ellos, en casa de Moon Light, la potra pasaba la cena familiar con sus padres, abuelos y sus tios, junto con los fénix en su forma alicornio. La murciélago Novalis, el león Silver Lion, los lobos Sun y Moon. Pericles que se estaba poniendo como el kiko de comer turrón.

En varias partes del mundo estaban todos celebrando la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos. Todos se estaban divirtiendo, hasta que se escuchó el sonido de unas campanas que llamaron la atención de todo el mundo, donde ahí salieron al exterior y vieron algo sorprendente.

Por el cielo nocturno, tirando de un trineo volador, iba volando Santo Reno que iba como si corriera por el aire, dejando una estela de estrellas mágicas por el cielo nocturno.

Santo Reno: Jo, jo, jo ¡Feliz Noche de los Corazones Cálidos a todos! Jo, jo, jo.

Alzaba la voz el buen reno, deseando una feliz noche a todo el mundo.

Finalmente Mike y su equipo y familias, como todos sus amigos, se pusieron en posición para tomar una foto.

Silverwolf850: ¡Esperad! ¡Que falto yo! ¡Que soy una de las personas más importantes e influyentes de todo esto!

Decía el lobo plateado que iba corriendo a toda prisa, para ponerse en posición junto con todo el mundo, donde lo recibieron con algunas risas. Finalmente todos se pusieron en posición cada uno a su manera y finalmente alzaron la voz todos.

Todos: ¡Feliz Noche de los Corazones Cálidos!

Finalmente se escuchó un clip de una cámara y todos aparecieron en una foto todos sonriendo, siendo rodeados por una corona navideñas.

Silverwolf850: ¡Feliz navidad a todos, queridos lectores! ¡Que tengáis una feliz día y prospero año nuevo!

 **Fin del especial.**


	67. Harmony Warriors Corrompidas

**Harmony Warriors Corrompidas**

 **Insertar música en youtube "Dragon Ball Super OST - Freeza is Resurrected [Anime Arc-V]"**

En la sala del trono del Castillo Dorado del Imperio Celeste, estaban unos sorprendidos Mike y Aether como las dos Holys, al ver a aquella misteriosa nueva yegua conocida como Black Matter, aparecer junto con Darkness.

Aether: ¿Quién es esa yegua?

Preguntaba Aether por la nueva yegua. Natsumi riéndose de forma infantil, la respondió.

Natsumi: Te presento a Black Matter. Que es en cierto modo, tu homóloga.

Holy2: ¿Cómo dices?

Mike: ¿La homologa de Aether? ¿Cómo lo es Darkness?

Ante las preguntas de Mike Bluer y de la Holy de Aether, Natsumi se dispuso a explicarse.

Natsumi: Bueno. Si Mike tiene a su homólogo Darkness que es en cierto modo, su hijo ya que fue creado a partir de células de Mike e inyectadas en una yegua celeste. No veo por qué Aether no podría tener la suya propia.

Aether: ¿Cómo has hecho algo semejante?

Preguntó la alicornio celeste, aunque en parte la preocupaba la respuesta que Natsumi la fuera a darla.

Natsumi: Muy simple. Cuando yo te tenía controlada, antes de irnos al mundo de tu homólogo masculino. Te saqué varias muestras de tus células. Luego de eso, me las inyecté a mi misma donde me quedé embarazada y tras pasar posiblemente los nueve meses más aburridos de mi vida, tuve finalmente a Black Matter ¿Qué te parece nuestra hija, Aether? Ji, ji, ji.

Explicaba la yegua sin dejar de reirse. Aether estaba pasmada, ya que indirectamente, aquella yegua oscura era hija suya y de Natsumi Black. La alicornio loca siguió hablando.

Natsumi: Pero claro, cuando llegara este momento, ella todavía seguiría siendo una potrilla. Por eso me la llevé a una dimensión paralela donde allí un año, equivale un día en este mundo. Y aparte de enseñarla a pelear, a usar magia y como acostarse en la cama tanto con machos como hembras, le inculqué con cualidades de seres como King Sombra, Tirek, Nightmare Moon, Day Breaker, el Rey Tormenta y finalmente de Donald Trump.

 **Fanfic interrumpido por problemas técnicos.**

En la casa del autor, el lobo no podía seguir escribiendo en su ordenador, porque su casa fue rodeado por tropas americanas donde venían soldados, tanques, APC blindados, helicópteros, lanzaderas de misiles atómicos...etc, Y en el cuarto el autor, el lobo todo nervioso tenía a varios soldados detrás de él apuntándolo con rifles, bazoocas, ametralladoras y armas diversas.

Soldado: Alguien debería ir cambiando un poco el guión de este fanfic.

Decía el soldado americano como si tal cosa, mientras el lobo se planteaba ajustar un poco el fanfic.

 **Reanudando fanfic.**

Natsumi: Rectifico. De King Sombra, Tirek, Nightmare Moon, Day Breaker, el Rey Tormenta y poco más. Vamos.

Se corregía la yegua y ahí siguió hablando.

Natsumi: Y para hacer juego con Darkness, creé un clon de Demon para que así hicieran más juego. Ji, ji, ji. La parejita ¿No os parece original? Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía sin parar la yegua con una sonrisa infantil y algo loca. Mike y Aether como sus fénix, estaban completamente pasmados ante lo que había hecho la yegua loca.

Aether: Estás demente.

Mike: ¿Por qué has hecho algo como eso, Natsumi?

Comentaban ambos alicornios, sintiendo que esta vez, Natsumi había cruzado ya demasiadas líneas. La yegua sonriendo y a la vez aplaudiendo con sus cascos, les contestó.

Natsumi: ¿No es obvio? Para que luchéis entre vosotros, por supuesto. Mike y Aether contra sus homólogos oscuros, que a su vez son indirectamente hijos suyos de forma parcial. Los guerreros de la luz contra los oscuros. La batalla definitiva entre los alicornios más fuertes del multiuniverso. Los...

No pudo continuar hablando la yegua, porque ahí Black Matter con actitud molesta, la interrumpió y la dijo a ésta.

Black Matter: ¡Ya basta de hablar! ¡Llevo muchos malditos años esperando la oportunidad de luchar con ella y no tengo intención de esperar ni un solo minuto más!

Darkness: Yo tampoco quiero esperar más. También quiero luchar contra Mike.

Black Matter: Tú haz lo que te plazca, solo que no te cruces en mi camino en mi pelea contra Aether.

Decía la yegua oscura con actitud molesta como desafiante, a la vez que creaba con su magia unas guadañas de oscuridad, hechas de cristal negro los mangos, como las hoces de color rojo sangre.

Darkness: No lo haré, mientras tú no interfieras en mi combate contra Mike Bluer.

Respondía Darkness con indiferencia con la yegua, empuñando éste la Soul Edge. En ese momento, ambos alicornios oscuros alzaron la voz.

Darkness y Black Matter: ¡Demon! ¡Shinigami!

Sus respectivos fénix se fusionaron con sus portadores. Darkness por supuesto, adoptó su forma Shinigami.

Mientras tanto, Black Matter adoptó la apariencia de una especie de diablesa, de piel ligeramente oscura. Pelo rojo con violeta muy largo. Ojos violetas. Unos cuernos curvos rojos que sobresalían en lo alto de la frente. Unas alas de luz rojas que se asemejaban a las de una diablesa. Portaba un ceñido traje rojo sangre con la parte blanca en donde sería el busto, negro en la parte inferior del traje y detalles amarillos por todo el traje, donde dicho traje solo la cubrían el cuerpo y la parte del busto con un gran escote y sin mangas ni perneras del pantalón. Una tela negra fina y transparente que caia de la cintura para abajo. Unas botas negras con tacones, con unas medias negras tipo red. Unos adornos en forma de alas por detrás de la cintura. Un guantelete negro en su brazo izquierdo que la llevaba un tanto por encima del codo, pero dejando libre el hombro.

Darkness y Black Matter estaban ya listos para luchar, mientras Mike y Aether siendo conscientes que les tocaría luchas, no se hicieron esperar.

Mike y Aether: ¡Holy! ¡Shinigami!

Sus respectivos fénix se fusionaron con sus portadores, adoptando sus formas guerreras.

Mike: ¡Soy soy...La justicia!

Alzó la voz Mike en su forma angelical y empuñando la Infernal King. Aether también en su forma angelical, empuñaba su versión de la Knight Queen.

 **Fin de la música.**

Mike y Aether se pusieron en posición de combate, al igual que Darkness y Aether.

Mike: No debemos perder mucho tiempo con ellos, Aether. Aun nos quedará Natsumi y presiento que no será un combate fácil.

Aether: Comprendido, Mike.

Ambos guerreros de luz asintieron. Natsumi sentado al lado de Red Sky en el trono que había también allí, le comentó a éste con una sonrisa.

Natsumi: ¿No es emocionante? Tu esposa y su homologo, se enfrentarán en épico combate contra sus homólogos oscuros. Seguro que estás tan emocionado como yo.

Decía toda emocionada la yegua, mientras Red Sky observando la escena, simplemente respondió secamente.

Red Sky: Supongo.

Aquel comentario hizo que Natsumi mirase feo al semental y se quejara.

Natsumi: ¡Booo! Por favor. Un poquito de emoción no estaría mal. Bueno, no importa ¡Que empiece la batalla! Ja, ja, ja.

Sin perder tiempo, Darkness y Black Matter cargaron contra Mike y Aether. Por supuesto, éstos últimos hicieron lo mismo. Ambos grupos empuñando sus armas, en el momento que se encontraron, chocaron mutuamente sus armas provocando un gran estruendo por alrededor de la sala.

Darkness retrocedió y alzando su mano, lanzó infinidad de esferas rojas oscuras explosivas hacia Mike, donde el guerrero de luz se protegía con su Infernal King. Darkness se teletransportó detrás suyo e intentó golpearlo con su espada Soul Edge. Mike ahí se agachó para esquivar el ataque y apoyando su mano libre contra el suelo, se apoyó en ella para darle una fuerte doble patada en el rostro de Darkness. El guerrero oscuro le agarró de la pierna y tirando de ella, lo lanzó contra una pared donde quedó Mike parcialmente enterrado en dicha pared. Darkness cargó contra él con intención de atravesarlo, pero Mike lo esquivó mediante un teletransporte, haciendo que Darkness atravesara la pared y destruyera parte de la misma.

Black Matter lanzaba varios tajos con sus guadañas, tratando de decapitar a Aether. La guerrera de luz esquivó un estocada haciéndose a un lado y luego se agachó para esquivar otra que venía en lo alto. Ahí Aether aprovechó para agarrarla del brazo y tirar de él para pasarla por encima de su cabeza y tumbarla contra el suelo. Aether ahí trató de golpearla con su espada, pero la guerrera oscura desde el suelo, la dio una patada en el estomago que la hizo retroceder. Black Matter se levantó y saltó sobre Aether donde la tumbó contra el suelo y quedando la guerrera oscura sentada sobre ella impidiendo levantarse a su enemiga. Ahí Black Matter alzó sus guadañas con intención de matar a Aether, pero la guerrera de luz, intensificó el brillo de sus alas, cegando a la guerrera oscura que detuvo el ataque. Aether logró quitársela de encima y ambas se pusieron de pie, solo que Black Matter aun seguía algo cegada y Aether aprovechó para saltar y atraparla del cuello con sus piernas, dar un giro completo y lanzarla duramente contra el suelo.

Mike y Aether se reunieron por un lado, mientras Darkness y Black Matter lo hacían por el otro. Mike ahí la comentó a Aether.

Mike: Si luchamos aquí, corremos el riesgo de destruir el castillo y posiblemente el imperio mismo.

Aether: Te iba a comentar lo mismo. Deberíamos luchar en otro sitio.

Mike: Muy bien. En ese caso.

Mike activó el Jogan y creó un portal a otro sitio, donde llevaba a una zona rocosa y desabitada. El guerrero de luz mirando a Darkness y a Black Matter, les dijo a éstos.

Mike: Lucharemos en otro lugar, seguidnos.

Les decía Mike a Darkness y Black Matter, donde ambos guerreros de luz se metieron en dicho portal, donde fueron seguidos por los dos de oscuridad. Ante eso, Natsumi comentó inocentemente.

Natsumi: Vaya. Parece que se llevan la diversión a otro lado. Mejor seguirlos ¿No te parece, Red Sky, querido?

Red Sky: Haz lo que creas conveniente.

Respondió no con demasiadas ganas el semental. Natsumi sin perder tiempo, creó otro portal donde se introdujo ella junto con el semental.

En la zona de naves, Mikki y su grupo estaban en la parte trasera de la nave Infinity de las Harmony Warriors. Iban a explorar la nave por si encontraban la corrupción de Natsumi dentro, pero se encontraron con alguien inesperado.

Justo a la entrada de la zona de carga de la nave, aparecía un robot de diseño femenino con la apariencia de una hipogrifo. Era de metal rosa con detalles violetas en la parte del pico, garras, lo que sería el pelo y parte del pecho donde en ese lugar tenía una especie de luz verde. Alas con afiladas plumas.

Robot: Por lo visto, tenemos invitados je, je, je.

Comentaba la extraña máquina, cuya voz sonaba del todo femenino. El grupo se mantuvo en guardia ante la nueva entidad.

Selene: ¿Y tú quién eres?

Preguntaba Selene sin dejar de empuñar su guadaña. La extraña hipogrifo robot se presentó al grupo.

Robot: Soy Kira. La IA de la nave Infinity.

White Wolf: ¿La IA de la nave Infinity? ¿Cómo lo sería Bit en la nave de la patrulla?

Preguntó el pegaso celeste al oír mencionar eso último a la robot hipogrifo. Bit observando a quien sería su homóloga, le respondió.

Bit: Afirmativo, White Wolf. Detecto similitudes conmigo.

Kira al oír hablar a Bit, miró al robot y ahí comentó.

Kira: Ya veo. Así que tú serías mi homólogo. Que interesante, pero ese no es el caso. Sé para que habéis venido. Tratáis de encontrar el origen del poder de Natsumi que controla este mundo. Pues siento deciros que no pienso permitir que lo hagais.

Decía la hipogrifo que se iba poniendo de pie sobre sus patas traseras. Extendiendo sus brazos, sacó unas cuchillas láser y se puso en posición de combate la hipogrifo. Shield al verla, se puso en plan chulito y la comentó a ésta.

Shield: Muy segura te ves de ti misma, bonita. Por si no te has dado cuenta...

Mikki: ¡No!

Selene: ¡No lo digas!

Trataron ambas chicas de detener al semental, pero por desgracia, Shield no paró y siguió hablando.

Shield: Somos un montón y tú solo eres una.

La dijo el semental con una sonrisa chulesca y presumida, mientras Mikki y Selene se palparon la cara y comentaron desesperadas.

Mikki: Ay, no..

Selene: Lo ha dicho...

Ante el comentario, la hipogrifo robot empezó a reírse maliciosamente y le respondió al semental.

Kira: ¿Quién dice que esté sola? ¡Adelante, tropas mecánicas!

Alzo la voz en la última parte la hipogrifo y en ese momento, aparecieron de todas partes, varios tipos de robots.

Unos unicornios de metal que portaban rifles láser y armaduras que protegían gran parte de sus cuerpos (Tecno Soldado)

Unos pegasos robots cuyas alas eran como las de un jet. Con afiladas garras y llevaban armaduras ligeras que no disminuyen su velocidad (Cazadores Salvajes)

Unos gigantescos pony terrestres robots que portaban armaduras de cuerpo completo, armados con gigantescos martillos de energía (Demoledores).

Unos enormes dragones robots hechos de acero, con armaduras de combate de color azul celeste. Con afiladas garras y colas en forma de bolas de pinchos (Dragones Helados).

El grupo fue de inmediato, rodeados por los cientos de robots convocados por Kira. Mikki rotando los ojos, comentó.

Mikki: Con razón mi hermano siempre dice que nunca hay que decir esa frasecita.

Shield: Oh...Vaya...

Dijo el semental un tanto acobardado al ver tantos robots armados hasta arriba. Umbra mirando con mala cara a Shield, le comentó a éste.

Umbra: No podías haberte quedado callado ¿Verdad, idiota?

Alex: Desgraciadamente, el principal defecto de Shield, es que siempre es un gran bocazas.

Afirmaba el cazador de demonios, sacando éste sus pistolas, más que listo para combatir.

Kira: ¡Robots! ¡Acabad con ellos en nombre de nuestra ama Natsumi!

Ordenó la robot y de inmediato, el resto de los robots fueron a atacar al grupo.

Ventus: ¡Hora de pelear!

Avisaba Ventus, aun con la armadura de Fiora puesta y empuñando sus Keyblades.

Black Raider: Ya le habéis oído. A dar caña.

El grupo de inmediato, fueron a combatir contra los robots.

Los tecno soldados disparaban sus rifles láser contra el grupo.

Brodek: ¡Tomad esto!

Brodek con su espada, partía por la mitad a un tecno soldado. Uno iba dispararle por la espalda, hasta Isis Bloom disparando un láser desde su armadura, lo destruyó, salvando así a Brodek.

Brodek: Gracias, preciosa. Se agradece la ayuda.

Bloom: De nada, pero mejor concéntrate, porque vienen más.

Advertía la yegua, viendo como venían más robots. Varios tecno soldados dispararon sus armas, hasta que Fire Shimmer lanzó una ola de fuego que destruyó a varios de éstos.

Ignos estaba rodeado por varios tecno soldados, pero no le preocupó y con su cruz de combate, giró sobre sí mismo, golpeando a cada una de las máquinas que tenía alrededor suyo.

Por el aire, Ventus, Wind, Dark Storm, Thunder Fast, Lucia, White Wolf y Oviblion, se ocupaban de los cazadores salvajes. Estos últimos intentaban mediante vuelos rasantes, golpear al grupo con sus garras.

Ventus esquivó el ataque de uno y con sus armas, le destrozó un ala, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo. Wind armado ahora con dos espadas cortas, se defendía de los ataques de los robots, para luego contraatacar y acabar con éstos. Dark Storm con su espada rubí, partía en pedazos a varios de éstos. White Wolf y Oviblion entre los dos con sus respectivas armas, partían en pedazos con sus espadas.

Thunder Fast volaba a toda velocidad en varios sitios, destrozando varios cazadores salvajes con sus espadas.

Lucia partió en dos a varios robots de un tajo. White Wolf con la espada del Infierno, la lanzó a modo de jabalina a un cazador salvaje que pretendía atacar a Lucia por detrás, atravesando a dicho robot. Lucia dando cuenta de ello, agarró la Espada del Infierno y la sacó del robot destrozado para luego dejarlo caer al suelo.

Lucia: La Espada del Infierno original. La Lucía original tenía un especial aprecio a esta espada, que una vez fue suya.

Comentaba la dragona, contemplando ésta dicha espada. Oviblion ahí la llamó la atención.

Oviblion: ¡Eh! ¡Copia barata! ¡Esa espada es nuestra! ¡Así que no te encariñes con ella!

La alzaba la voz el pegaso negro con su típica actitud molesta. Lucia mirando a ambos pegasos, lanzó su Espada del Infierno 2.0, donde atravesó con dicha arma la cabeza de un cazador salvaje que pretendía atacar a White Wolf. El pegaso celeste cogiendo dicha espada, observando el arma, comentó.

White Wolf: Debo reconocerlo, Lucia. Esta espada se ve tan genial como la original.

Lucia: Gracias, pegaso. Todo se lo debo al pony científico de los brazos de metal.

Ambos sonrieron y cada una con el arma del otro, iban destrozando a más cazadores salvajes.

Holy Blade 2 iba con su Stellar Blade y la Lion Blade, combatiendo a los demoledores robots, esquivando sus gigantescos martillos de energía, donde cada golpe suyo hacía temblar el suelo.

Blade2: ¡Tomad esto! ¡Atomic Blast!

Holy Blade 2 creó una esfera de energía mágica del tamaño de una pelota y la lanzó contra uno de los demoledores, destruyéndolo por completo.

Blade: ¡Senda de los Cien Puños!

Gritó el otro Holy Blade, lanzando infinidad de puñetazos y patadas contra un demoledor, hasta reducirlo a chatarra por los fuertes golpes. Ahí el alicornio blanco se puso a celebrarlo.

Blade: ¡Toma ya! ¡Soy el más grande! ¿Qué os ha parecido eso, chicos? ¿Me habéis visto? ¡Soy sin duda, genial!

Iba celebrando el semental, sin darse cuenta que un demoledor estaba detrás de él y con un golpe de su martillo, mandó a volar al alicornio blanco.

Blade: ¡Ouahhhh...!

Gritaba el alicornio blanco, mientras el otro Holy Blade desde el suelo, observaba como su homólogo iba volando, hasta caer por ahí.

Blade: Es...estoy bien...

Respondió el alicornio blanco. Holy Blade 2 negando con la cabeza, comentó.

Blade2: Menudo idiota ¿En serio es homólogo mío?

Comentaba el semental, al ver lo verdaderamente estupido que era su homólogo del grupo de los caballeros. Mientras Lairax pegando un salto para esquivar el ataque de martillo de un demoledor, en el aire clavó sus lanzas en la cabeza del robot para acabar con él.

Shield: ¡Al ataqueee!

Gritaba el semental, corriendo hacia un grupo de dragones helados. Selene que había partido en dos a un tecno soldado, comentó.

Selene: Parece que ese semental aunque parezca tonto perdido, está muy echado delante.

Sapphire: Puede que sea más valiente de lo que parece en realidad.

Completaba la gata, estando la felina encima de un robot destruido.

Shield: ¡Retiradaaaa...!

Gritaba de nuevo el semental, huyendo de varios dragones helados que lo estaban persiguiendo.

Selene: Ahí se le acabó el valor.

Sapphire: Al final...Es un idiota sin cerebro...

Comentaban ambas al ver que el semental era un idiota y un cobarde de primera, donde este último aun seguía huyendo de los dragones.

Selene: Mejor le echamos una mano.

Sapphire: Muy bien.

Selene silbó, llamando ésta a Ark donde el wyvern apareció volando y la chica se subió a él al igual que la gata. Ahí la chica fue volando con su montura hacia el grupo de los dragones robot. Los dragones robots al verla, desviaron su atención del semental y lanzaron desde sus bocas unos rayos helados contra Selene.

Selene: ¡Cuidado!

Ark volaba haciendo varios giros para esquivar sus ataques. Cuando pasaron al lado de uno por lo bajo, Selene armada con su hacha, golpeó en una de sus patas haciendo caer al dragón robot al suelo.

Rockaid: ¡Tomad flechas, bichos feos!

El enano disparó unas flechas de magia, impactando algunas en un dragón helado. El dragón se centró en el enano y trató de pisotearlo con su enorme pie. El potro lo esquivó deslizando por debajo del dragón y al otro lado, rápidamente el potro escaló por la espalda del dragón, al mismo tiempo que convertía su arco en unas espadas cortas y las clavó en la espalda del dragón para evitar caerse. El dragón helado empezó a sacudirse para tratar de quitarse de encima al potro.

Rockaid: Eso es, amigo. No me pienso soltar.

El dragón helado seguía moviéndose, hasta que recibió un disparo en la cabeza. Ahí el dragón vio a Cooper quien le disparaba con su bastón revolver.

Cooper: Hola, chatarra ¿Qué tal el día?

Bromeaba el vaquero, donde el dragón centró su atención en el vaquero y se preparó para disparar un rayo helado. Cooper no parecía preocupado en absoluto, pese a que el dragón lo estaba apuntando. Estuvo a punto de disparar contra el vaquero, hasta que apareció Centinela placando contra el dragón a un lado y derribarlo contra el suelo, al mismo tiempo que su rayo helado salió desviado, congelando a otros robots en el proceso.

Rockaid: ¡Epa!

Exclamó el potro donde cayó en la palma de la mano de Centinela para evitar caerse. Ahí el robot apuntó con su brazo armado al dragón helado que pretendía levantarse y atacar, donde ahí le acribilló a disparos hasta destruirlo.

Rockaid: Buen disparo, grandullón. Sin duda eres una pedazo máquina sensacional.

Celebraba el enano, emocionado ante lo que fue capaz de hacer el gran robot. Centinela ahí le contestó.

Centinela: Gracias. Solo hago mi trabajo.

Rockaid: Aun así, es genial. Espero poder algún día, construir una pedazo máquina como tú. je, je, je.

Cooper: (Como el enano construya algo a la escala del grandullón metálico, la vamos a tener clara).

Pensaba para sí el vaquero, temiendo lo que pasaría si el enano llegara a construir algo como el robot Centinela.

Selene aun seguía volando con Ark, hasta que Selene realizó un gran salto alto para esquivar el rayo de hielo de un dragón helado. En el aire, Selene sacó su guadaña y tras cargarla de energía mágica, la lanzó a modo de boomerang hacia el dragón, cortando un brazo a la máquina. Por el otro lado, Mikki agarró al vuelo dicha arma y la usó para partir por detrás la cabeza del robot y destruirlo.

Selene: Buen tajo, Mikki.

Mikki: Gracias, Selene.

Sonreían ambas, hasta que Sapphire que estaba aun en Ark, vio algo y trató de avisar.

Sapphire: ¡Mikki! ¡Detrás de ti!

Mikki se giró y ahí vio a Kira volando hacia ella, tratando de golpearla con sus sables. El ataque fue detenido por nada menos que por Bit, donde con sus propios sables, detuvo el ataque de Kira hacia Mikki.

Bit: No toques a la hermana mi creador o sufrirás las consecuencias.

Advertía el grifo robot, manteniendo sus sables contra las de la hipogrifo. Kira mirando a éste, le dijo.

Kira: Ya veo que eres mi homólogo. Veamos si estás a mi altura.

Decía la hipogrifo, volando hacia atrás mediante unos reactores en sus alas y abriendo varios compartimentos, disparó varios misiles contra Bit y Mikki.

Mikki: ¡Cuidado, Bit!

Bit: ¡Medidas de contraataque activas!

Contestaba el grifo, abriendo sus propios compartimentos y disparando varios misiles que interceptaron los de la hipogrifo.

Kira: No lo haces mal. A ver que tal eres en el combate cercano.

Bit: Lo vas a comprobar.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, chocando sus sables mutuamente. Ambos robots empezaron con un intenso combate de espadas.

Kira: ¡Muere!

Gritaba Kira, disparando desde un cañón de hombro contra el grifo. Bit despegó a toda velocidad para esquivar los disparos y convirtiendo sus brazos en cañones de energía, gritó.

Bit: ¡Cañón Espiral!

Bit disparó desde sus brazos, dos rayos que se unieron en espiral en dirección hacia la hipogrifo. La hipogrifo ahí generó un campo de fuerza que detuvo el ataque del grifo.

Bit: ¡Aumentando potencia!

Bit aumentó la potencia de su disparo, para tratar de traspasar la barrera de la hipogrifo. Kira sonriendo maliciosamente, le decía a éste.

Kira: ¿En serio crees que con eso vas a derrotarme? Vas a ver lo que es potencia de verdad.

Decía la grifo, convirtiendo sus dos brazos también en cañones de energía y disparando por ellos, un rayo espiral que atravesó su propia barrera, chocando contra al de bit.

El rayo de Kira iba ganando terreno a Bit, mientras el robot grito trataba de resistir.

Kira: Lo siento, chatarra, pero está claro que yo soy más fuerte.

Decía de forma arrogante la robot sin dejar de disparar su rayo. Bit sin estar dispuesto a rendirse, la respondió.

Bit: Perder no es una opción válida. Debo luchar por mis compañeros que confían en mí.

Respondía el robot, aumentando la fuerza de su rayo, logrando frenar el ataque de Kira e incluso hacerla retroceder.

Kira: ¿Es una broma? Soy más avanzado y moderno que tú. Incluso no hablo de esa manera tan robótica como lo haces tú. No pienso caer ante una chatarra como tú.

Decía la hipogrifo, desplegando unos cañones de hombros y disparando unos rayos de energía que se sumaron a su ataque principal, aumentando así su fuerza de ataque a gran nivel.

El ataque de Kira fue muy superior y avanzaba sin apenas oposición, pese a los intentos de Bit de frenar su ataque. Bit lo estaba dando todo para resistir, pero por desgracia el ataque llegó hasta él y tenía que tratar de aguantar con una barrera el ataque.

Mikki: ¡Bit!

Gritó alarmada al ver a su amigo recibiendo todo aquel brutal ataque.

Kira: ¡Desaparece! Ja, ja, ja.

Al final Bit fue arrastrado contra una pared, donde chocó con violencia con ella. Kira no se detuvo ahí sacando sus sables de energía, voló a toda velocidad hacia el grifo robot.

Kira: ¡Ahora desaparece!

Iba Kira con intención de destruir a Bit, pero Mikki se interpuso en su camino, dando una fuerte patada al rostro de la hipogrifo que la hizo retroceder a gran distancia.

Mikki: ¡Ni te atrevas a hacer daño a mi amigo o te hago trizas!

Decía de forma amenazante como enfadada la alicornio, sin dejar que lastimaran a Bit de ningún modo. Kira mirando a ésta, la dijo molesta.

Kira: ¡Maldita! ¡Prepárate para morir!

Kira avanzó volando a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia Mikki, mientras la yegua se preparaba para defenderse. Kira estuvo a punto de atacarla, hasta que Bit logrando salir de la pared, se interpuso en su camino, bloqueando con su sable uno de los de Kira, pero no logró evitar que el otro le atravesara parte del torso.

Mikki: ¡Bit!

Bit: Tranquila, Mikki. Estoy bien.

Kira: No por mucho tiempo.

Kira iba a atacar de nuevo, pero Bit de inmediato, puso la palma de su garra en el pecho de la hipogrifo robot, donde ahí la soltó una potente descarga eléctrica. Ahí Kira gritó de dolor a la vez que retrocedió, retirando la cuchilla donde la tenía atravesando el torso de Bit.

Bit no paró ahí y se lanzó hacia la hipogrifo. Kira trató de darle un puñetazo, pero el grifo lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado y trató de golpearla con una patada alta donde Kira la bloqueó con ambos brazos.

Kira: No importa lo que hagáis. La ama Natsumi os destruirá a todos.

Bit: Eso no será posible.

Kira: ¿Y por qué no?

Bit: Porque tenemos la misión de salvar este mundo, por lo que no tengo intención de perder.

Respondió con decisión la IA grifo, lanzando otra patada donde Kira la recibió de lleno y la hizo retroceder.

Mikki: ¡Y Porque nuestro amigo no está solo!

Selene: ¡Nosotros estamos con él!

Gritaban ambas chicas, donde entre las dos lanzaron un doble tajo que impactó en la hipogrifo robot. La fuerza del impacto la mandó contra el cielo, justo donde estaba Ventus que estaba destruyendo a un cazador salvaje, viendo eso, exclamó.

Ventus: ¡Lo recibo!

Ventus golpeó con fuerza a la hipogrifo robot en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance y la estrelló duramente contra el suelo. Pese al golpe, la robot se levantó furiosa.

Kira: ¡Esto aun no ha terminado!

Gritaba furiosa ésta, mientras Bit junto con Mikki y Selene, la respondió a ésta.

Bit: Cierto. Aun no ha terminado, de momento ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Mega Estallido!

 **Música Finisher**

Bit desplegó todos sus compartimentos de armas. Kira viendo eso, comentó.

Kira: ¿Es una broma? ¿Esa cosa tiene armas parecidas a las mías?

Bit: No te preocupes. No voy a destruirte. Solo vamos a salvarte.

La decía la IA grifo a la IA hipogrifo, donde esta última le respondió desafiante, a la vez que sacaba armas ésta también.

Kira: ¡No me hagas favores!

Bit finalmente disparó todas sus armas, donde cientos de misiles y disparos de energía surgieron del grifo, todas directas hacia la hipogrifo. Luego de eso, Bit despegó a toda velocidad hacia Kira, donde la hipogrifo miró preocupada aquello.

Kira: Oh, oh...

Kira recibió los misiles y ataques de energía, causando daños en su cuerpo. Luego, Bit la atravesó.

Kira: ¡No puede ser! ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba de dolor la grifo, sintiendo fuertes daños en su cuerpo. Mikki viendo eso, exclamó.

Mikki: ¡Ahora! ¡Sello de Purificación!

Alzó la voz Mikki y justo enfrente de la hipogrifo robot, surgió un círculo de conjuros y varios puntos circulares. La alicornio con su casco, dibujó una línea que iba uniendo los distintos puntos hasta forma un símbolo.

Mikki: Ahora a esperar si funciona.

El círculo empezó a brillar con fuerza, en especial el símbolo dibujado previamente. Dicha luz cubrió a la hipogrifo donde la robot empezó a gritar. Cuando la luz terminó, la hipogrifo robot cayó al suelo.

Más robots aparecieron, rodeando al grupo.

Ignos: Vienen más cosas.

Dark Storm: Mejor. Más para machacar.

Ember: Creeme, alicornio oscuro. En excesos, pueden resultar malo.

El grupo se preparó para defenderse el inminente ataque de los nuevos robots, hasta que se escuchó una voz.

Kira: ¡Altooo! ¡Quietos todos, robots! ¡Es una orden!

Ordenaba Kira a los robots, donde éstos se detuvieron de golpe. Aquello extrañó al grupo. Brodek que estaba sobre la cabeza de un dragón helado, golpeando con el mango de su espada una y otra vez, al percatarse de que la batalla se había detenido, exclamó.

Brodek: ¡Eh! ¿Quién ha ordenado el alto el fuego? Ahora que me lo estaba pasando bomba.

Todo el grupo dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba Kira, siendo sostenida en brazos por Bit. La hipogrifo robot con su cuerpo reflejando algunos daños, dijo.

Kira: Estoy ahora libre de la influencia de Natsumi, por lo que ahora puedo ordenar a los robots que se detengan.

Wind: Pues se agradece, amiga.

Shield: Vaya. Justo ahora que iba a realizar mi espectacular, impresionante y peligroso contraataque que iba a dar por completo la vuelta la batalla, asegurando así nuestra victoria.

Hablaba de forma molesta y presumida el semental, estando éste cruzado de brazos. Shocket mirando a Shield, le comentó divertido.

Shocket: ¿Quieres decir cuando estabas escondido debajo de una nave y no parabas de gritar algo así como? "Cielo santo ¿Quién me mandaba a mí venir a esta misión suicida? Con lo a gusto que estaba yo en casa con mi madre aunque esté algo loca toda ella".

Decía el semental imitando la voz de Shield. Shield mirando molesto al semental, exclamó.

Shield: ¡Eh! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Formaba parte de mi infalible plan para acabar con el enemigo y así tornar la batalla en nuestro favor!

Se quejaba Shield, mientras el resto del grupo se reía por la reacción de éste. Mikki acercándose a la hipogrifo robot, la comentaba a ésta.

Mikki: ¿Estás bien?

Kira: Sí. Gracias a vosotros.

Mikki sonrió y ahí la preguntó a ésta.

Mikki: Kira, dime ¿Sabes donde está el origen de la fuente de poder de Natsumi que controla este mundo?

Ante la pregunta de la alicornio, Kira asintió y ahí respondió.

Kira: Sí. Sé donde ésta. Estuve presente cuando Natsumi empezó a corromper el imperio.

Selene: ¿Y dónde está?

Preguntaba ahora la chica. Kira mirando a Selene, la respondió a ésta.

Kira: Está en la sala de los artefactos ancestrales.

Alex: ¿Sala de los artefactos ancestrales?

Cooper: Suena como sitio con muchos objetos de valor.

Mikki: La sala de los artefactos ancestrales, es donde se guardan las armas celestes más poderosas creadas por imperio. Una combinación de magia y tecnología, dando como resultado, armas de enorme poder. La mayoría se perdieron durante la guerra contra Karot, aunque gracias a nuestras mejoras tecnológicas, encontramos ya todas las que había en nuestro mundo (y porque había una lista de objetos perdidos, que sino...).

Explicaba la alicornio al grupo. Wind pensativo, comentó.

Wind: Tiene sentido. Sería un buen sitio para esconderlo. Ya que esa cámara es de las más seguras del imperio.

Comentaba pensativo el grifo. Lairax ahí la preguntó a Kira.

Lairax: Ya que eres libre, Kira ¿Puedes controlar a los robots de las tropas mecánicas?

Kira: Mucho me temo que no podría hacer mucho. Solo puedo controlar a algunos, pero Gigabase tiene el mayor control en ellos. Quizás podría daros cobertura, apartando a algunos de vuestro de camino.

Kira intentó levantarse, pero los daños internos de su cuerpo la hicieron quejarse de dolor.

Bit: No debes moverte, Kira. Tu sistema de autoreparación aun está trabajando en los daños sufridos.

Kira: Oh...Vaya. Quería llevaros hasta allí, pero mucho me temo que ahora sería un estorbo.

Comentaba la grifo. Mikki posando su casco en el hombro de ésta, la comentaba a ésta.

Mikki: No te preocupes. Sabemos donde ir. Bit ¿Podrías quedarte con ella y cuidarla?

Bit: No hay problema.

Rockaid: Yo puedo ayudar también. Ya que se me dan muy bien las máquinas.

Comentaba confiado el potro, así hasta que Ovibilion con tono sarcástico, comentó.

Oviblion: O reducirla en chatarra. Si te conocemos bien nosotros.

Rockaid miró feo al pegaso negro ante el comentario. Fiora deshaciendo su unión con Ventus y retornando a su forma fénix, yendo volando hasta Rockaid y apoyándose en su grupa, comentó.

Fiora: Yo también puedo ayudar. Entre mis programas, está la de reparación de robots.

Rockaid: Gracias, Fiora. Se agradece la ayuda.

Mikki: Muy bien. Bit, Rockaid y Fiora se quedarán aquí cuidando de Kira. Nosotros iremos a la sala de los artefactos ancestrales.

Kira: Una última cosa. Debéis tener cuidado con el guardián que Natsumi dejó en la sala de los artefactos. Es un ser muy poderoso que puede poneros en auténticos aprietos.

Les advertía la hipogrifo robot al grupo. Éstos todos confiados, respondieron.

Ventus: No te preocupes por eso, Kira.

Alex: Tenemos experiencia en enfrentarnos contra guardianes.

Black Raider: Sea lo que sea, podremos con ello.

Blade: Sobre todo, por que está el gran Holy Blade con ellos. je, je, je.

Ember: Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas, alicornio pervertido. Aunque seas un zoquete, al menos estoy yo para solucionar cualquier desastre que este grupo de atolondrados provoquen.

Comentaban éstos, confiados en que lo lograrían.

Mikki: Bien entonces. Vamos.

El grupo partió para dirigirse a la sala de los artefactos ancestrales, mientras Bit, Rockaid y Fiora se quedaban con Kira para cuidarla.

Mientras en al sala oscura, Red Fire, Piro Fire y Magic Galaxy, se enfrentaban a Umbriel en la gran sala oscura. La yegua oscura no se lo ponían nada fácil debido a la densa oscuridad del lugar, donde la yegua tenía gran facilidad para atacarlos desde las sombras sin ser vista.

Umbriel: Ja, ja, ja. Aunque hayas mejorado algo y vayas con amigos, Red Fire. Sigues sin poder ganarme.

Decía arrogante la yegua oscura, tratando de atacar por sorpresa a Red Fire por la espalda con su espada, pero la yegua de fuego intensificó sus llamas para obligar a la yegua oscura a retroceder. Red Fire con su Ultra Red King, trató de golpearla, aunque su ataque fue bloqueada por Eternal Nightmare de Umbriel.

Red: No creas que el mismo truco te vaya a funcionar siempre ¡Ahora, Magic!

Magic: Voy ¡Luz Interior Celestial!

Gritó Magic y en ese momento, su armadura irradió una intensa luz cegadora, que iluminó todo el lugar, haciendo que Umbriel se tuviera que taparse los ojos.

Umbriel: ¿Pero qué...?

Cuando la yegua oscura pudo por fin abrir los ojos, se percató de que el espacio oscuro ya no era oscuro, en su lugar era todo blanco sin rastro de oscuridad.

Umbriel: ¡Imposible! ¿Habéis neutralizado mi zona de oscuridad?

Magic: Así es. Tenías la ventaja de que podías atacarnos desde las sombras. Así que tuve que usar mis poderes de guardiana, para neutralizar tu zona oscura.

Piro: Por lo que ahora no tienes donde esconderte y podemos por fin darte con todo lo que tenemos.

Decía el alicornio, donde empleando los cañones de su Buster Crosser, disparó dos potentes esferas de fuego en dirección a la yegua oscura. Umbriel tuvo que alzar el vuelo para esquivar los ataques, pero Red Fire ahí la siguió.

Red: ¡Cometa de Fuego!

Gritó Red Fire y toda ella quedó envuelta en una esfera de fuego ardiente. Umbriel viendo eso, la respondió desafiante.

Umbriel: No te creas que eres la única con técnicas de ataque ¡Cometa de Oscuridad!

Gritó Umbriel donde toda ella quedó envuelta en una esfera de intensa oscuridad. Ambas se lanzaron contra la otra y chocaron mutuamente, quedando las dos momentáneamente en el sitio.

Umbriel: ¡No puedes ganarme, Red Fire! ¡El poder de Natsumi fluye dentro de mí, por lo que soy invencible!

Decía desafiante la yegua oscura. Red Fire ahí la respondió de igual forma desafiante.

Red: Cierto que el poder de Natsumi te da gran poder, pero aun así, no tienes algo que es igual de importante para la victoria.

Umbriel: ¿Y cuál es?

Magic: ¡Que nos tiene a nosotros! ¡Choque Luminoso!

Gritaba Magic, empuñando sus dos espadas donde pasando por encima de Red Fire, con sus espadas brillando, lanzó un doble tajo en forma de "X" que impactó en la yegua oscura, recibiendo ésta todo el ataque. Aquello hizo que se desconcentrara y permitiera a Red Fire ganar terreno como superar su ataque y así golpear a la yegua oscura con dureza. La yegua oscura caía hacia el suelo, donde fue atrapada por le Látigo Infernal de Piro por alrededor de su cuerpo. El semental dando varias vueltas sobre sí mismo con la yegua, la estampó duramente contra el suelo.

Red Fire, Piro Fire y Magic se reunieron, para estar enfrente de la yegua oscura, donde ahí ésta se levantó.

En la sala del salón, Ocelot, Adelia, Iron y Dawn, estaban teniendo una pelea típica salón del salvaje oeste, contra Solar Beauty.

Solar: ¡Tomad esto!

Gritaba la yegua, lanzando varios directos contra sus Golpeadores Solares, tratando de golpear a alguno del grupo. Ocelot con su Elemental Bullet, saltaba para atrás y disparaba varias balas elementales contra la yegua, donde ésta desviaba los disparos con dichos protectores. Luego la yegua pateó una mesa para mandarla a volar contra Ocelot, donde Iron con un golpe de su martillo, destrozó la mesa para salvar así a su compañero.

Solar fue directa hacia ambos ponis, con intención de golpearlos. Dawn se interpuso, bloqueando con sus cascos el ataque de la yegua.

Solar: Vaya. Es sorprendente que hayas podido resistir mi embiste. Al final no vas a parecer tan poca cosa como me imaginé en un principio.

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa maliciosa al semental. Dawn mirando desafiante a la yegua, la respondió desafiante.

Dawn: Pronto te darás cuenta que no soy un semental corriente.

Ahí ambos se enzarzaron en un intenso combate de cascos y patadas, donde ambos adversarios lanzaban o bloqueaban ataques. Ambos lo hacían a gran velocidad, hasta que los dos chocaron sus puños contra el del otro. La yegua ahí sonrió maliciosamente, a la vez que su protector brilló con luz solar y mandó a volar al semental en dirección hacia Ocelot y Adelia, donde ambos tuvieron que apartarse para evitar ser golpeados por su compañero.

Solar: Admito que no lo hace nada mal, pero a diferencia de mí, él no tiene ningún artefacto ancestral.

Dawn: ¡Ni falta me hace!

Contestó Dawn donde había vuelto éste de un salto para sorpresa de la yegua. El semental ahí logró darla un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de la yegua, donde la mandó contra la barra chocando contra el cristal

Adelia: Buen golpe, Dawn.

Ocelot: La has atizado bien, colega.

Le felicitaban ambos al semental, mientras Dawn sonreía agradeciendo las palabras. Solar se levantó de nuevo y mirando molesta a éstos a la vez que se subía a la barra, les alzó la voz.

Solar: ¡Ahora sí que me habéis enfadado! ¡Ahora veréis!

La yegua junto sus cascos al lado de la cintura y ahí alzó la voz.

Solar: ¡Esfera Solar! ¡Ya!

Gritó la yegua de nuevo, mientras se formaba una esfera solar entre sus cascos y luego la lanzó a modo de rayo contra el grupo.

Ocelot: ¡Cuidado!

Avisaba el vaquero y el grupo se apartó para esquivar el ataque lanzado por la yegua. Dicho ataque atravesó la pared como si nada.

Adelia: ¡Ya te tengo!

Gritaba Adelia que había hecho un salto alto y dividiendo la katana en dos katanas del frío y calor, con intención de golpear a la yegua con ataques elementales. Solar viendo eso, sonrió maliciosamente.

Solar: Ahí eres un blanco fácil para mis ataques.

Iron: ¿Incluso de éste?

La yegua no advirtió la presencia del guardían del mental que había pasado justo debajo de ella y de un golpe ascendente de su martillo, golpeó el mentón de la yegua donde la mandó a volar, para luego ser golpeada por las katanas de la yegua, causando daños de calor y frió y luego estrellarla contra el suelo.

Ocelot, Adelia, Dawn e Iron estaban en guardia, mientras Solar se levantaba de nuevo.

En la zona de jardín, Vulcan, Vulcania y Fluttershy, entre los tres se enfrentaban a las plantas asesinas que Green Heart invocaba para atacar al grupo.

Vulcan: ¡Tomad Martillazo!

Gritó Vulcan, golpeando el suelo con su Martillo Atronador, destruyendo varias plantas en el proceso. También usaba su Magma Explosive donde con varios disparos de calor, destruía varias plantas en el proceso. Vulcania con unos lanzallamas en los brazos, disparaba fuego, siendo ésta apoyada por la torreta que había desplegado. Fluttershy usaba sus látigos de espinas para golpear todos y cada uno de dichas plantas.

Pese a la cantidad de plantas que iban destruyendo, éstas volvían a crecer y convirtiéndose en enormes plantas asesinas.

Green: Ja, ja, ja. No importa cuantas plantas destruyáis. Volverán a crecer mientras yo las controle y aun más con ayuda de mi Eternal Hate para convertirlas en plantas asesinas. Veo que sigues siendo igual de torpe de siempre, Vulcan. Sigues sin aprender la lección para nada. Je, je, je.

Comentaba de forma burlona y perversa la yegua, mandando más y más plantas asesinas al grupo. Vulcan sin dejar de destruir plantas, la respondió desafiante.

Vulcan: Ya sé que me acusan de cabeza hueca, tarugo, pervertido, mirón, descerebrado, tonto del bote, idiota, tarado y varios apelativos más. Pero en esta ocasión, las cosas serán más distintas.

Green: ¿En serio lo crees, Vulcan? Por si no te has dado cuenta, estáis rodeados por mis plantas. Por lo que vais a ser pronto historia y convertidos en fertilizante para mis plantas.

Decía con burla la yegua, donde efectivamente. El grupo estaba rodeado por las plantas asesinas de la unicornio.

Green: Ahora, plantas mías ¡Devoradlos del todo a esos!

Las plantas ahí se lanzaron contra el grupo, hasta que al instante se detuvieron. Cosa que extrañó a Green Heart.

Green: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no atacan? ¡Vamos! ¡Atacad de una vez!

Les ordenaba la yegua, pero las plantas seguían sin obedecerla, cosa que la extrañó aun más. Ahí Fluttershy sonriendo, le comentó a la yegua.

Fluttershy: Siento decirte, que tus plantas no cumplirán tu orden.

Green: ¿Y por qué no, listilla?

Fluttershy: Bueno. No eres la única que tiene poder sobre las plantas.

Decía la alicornio crema, mientras una de las plantas asesinas se acercaba a ella y la alicornio ahí la acariciaba la cabeza. Green Heart quedó impactada al ver que aquella alicornio podía controlar las plantas.

Green: ¿Es una broma?

Vulcan: Para nada.

Vulcania: Y ahora lo vas a ver.

Vulcan con su Martillo Atronador y Vulcania con los Puños de León, fueron hacia la yegua donde ambos la golpearon a la vez, mandando a volar a gran distancia, hasta hacerla estrella contra una fuente de agua que había ahí.

Vulcan, Vulcania y Fluttershy se reunieron, mientras Green Heart se alzaba toda ella mojada por el agua de la fuente.

En la sala de papel, Black Wing, Shadow Storm, Ultimate y Applejack, se enfrentaban a la letal voladora aérea Paper Wing.

Paper: Ja, ja, ja. No sois rivales para mi alta velocidad.

Decía con burla la yegua, donde ésta con sus Dual Scissor, volaba a toda velocidad, tratando de cercenar a sus adversarios. Solo que sus ataques eran contrarestados, gracias a la alta velocidad de los voladores del grupo.

Black: Esta vez no te será tan fácil acabar con nosotros.

Shadow: Sí. Porque actuamos unidos.

Ultimate: Aunque no me agrade la idea de tener que atizar a un bombón como tú, en esta ocasión tendré que hacer una excepción.

Comentaba éstos, mientras Paper Wing seguía atacando, hasta que su ataque fue bloqueado por la Vortex Tempo de Black Wing.

Black: Esta vez pienso salvarte.

Paper: Je, je, je. No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir.

Black: Esta vez la pienso cumplir.

Respondió desafiante la bat pony, activando las propiedades de la Vortex Tempo, ocasionando una tormenta eléctrica donde ahí impactó en la pegaso, causando mucho dolor a ésta.

Paper: ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una tormenta dentro de una nave? Esto es ridículo.

Applejack: ¿Más ridículo que tener toda una sala llena de figuras de papel?

La preguntaba con sarcasmo la vaquera, a la vez que daba un fuerte pisotón al suelo, haciendo surgir un trozo del suelo del mismo.

Applejack: ¡Estallido Terráqueo!

Gritó Applejack, golpeando con su dos patas traseras al trozo de metal que había logrado sacar, rompiendo en pedazos donde los trozos fueron directos hacia la pegaso, recibiendo ésta todos los golpes.

Ultimate a gran velocidad, voló por alrededor de la pegaso para atraparla en medio de un tornado. Shadow Storm voló hacia el interior del tornado y con sus Time Shadow, golpeó en varios lugares a la pegaso, ocasionando varios daños en ésta. Luego Black Wing que se metió también en el tornado, golpeó con su Vortex Tempo en la cabeza de la pegaso, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Black Wing, Shadow Storm, Ultimate y Applejack, se reunieron para estar enfrente de la pegaso, mientras ésta se levantaba.

En la zona con agua, White Shield junto con Rainbow y Pure, se enfrentaban a Gigavolt y sus letales ataques eléctricos.

Gigavolt: ¡Sufrid mi poder eléctrico!

Gritó la dragona, cargando de electricidad su Cañón Electromagnético y disparar un potente rayo en dirección al grupo. La dragona esperaba dar en el blanco, pero inesperadamente el rayo cambió de dirección.

Gigavolt: ¿Pero qué...?

La dragona se sorprendió, cuando vio como su rayo se desviaba hacia una extraña lanza que Rainbow sostenía en alto. Dicha lanza recogía el rayo sin que la alicornio celeste sufriera daño alguno. Cosa que extrañó bastante a la dragona.

Gigavolt: ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo es que logras detener mis rayos sin que te hagan nada?

Preguntaba sorprendida al dragona. Rainbow con una sonrisa burlona, la contestó.

Rainbow: Eso se debe a que yo domino el rayo como nadie. Por lo que tus rayos eléctricos son muy poco eficaces contra mí.

Pure: Haciendo que Rainbow sea como un gran pararrayos ambulante.

Completaba también el kelpie con una ligera sonrisa burlona. Gigavolt molesta por ello, les respondió.

Gigavolt: Es debéis creer muy listos. Aun así, estamos rodeados de agua. Por lo que no podréis evitar que electrocute el agua con mis garras ¡Ahhhh!.

Gritó la dragona alzando sus garras donde éstas se cargaban de electricidad, para acto bajarlas de golpe con intención de esparcir su electricidad por el agua y así electrocutar a White Shield y los otros. Su sorpresa fue que antes de que sus garras tocaran siquiera el agua, dicha agua se apartó de su camino, haciendo que sus garras golpearan un suelo completamente seco.

La dragona se sorprendió por ello y aun más cuando veía como el agua se iba alejando de alrededor de ella.

Gigavolt: ¿Qué rayos pasa?

Preguntaba sorprendida la dragona, al ver que el agua se iba alejando de ella. Pure con un casco alzado, la contestó.

Pure: Es cosas mía. Como kelpie y guerrero destiniano, fui entrenado para poder controlar el agua. Gracias a ello, puedo apartar el agua de ti y así evitar que la uses como arma contra nosotros.

Explicaba el kelpie. Gigavolt estaba verdaderamente molesta porque ya fueran dos veces que la arruinaban la estrategia.

Gigavolt: ¡Maldición! No importa. Aunque no pueda atacaros a distancia con mis rayos, nada os impide que os pulverice con mis guanteletes.

Decía furiosa la dragona, cargando contra White Shield con intención de golpear de un directo, pero Rainbow Dash se interpuso y con su lanza, bloqueó el ataque de la dragona. Al dominar ella también el rayo, la alicornio eran inmune a los ataques eléctricos de la dragona. White Shield ahí cargó contra la dragona y golpeando el rostro con su escudo para aturdirla, la dio un tajo cargado de magia en su espada, para mandarla volando. Pure iba apartando con su mente el agua de alrededor, para evitar que la dragona cayera sobre ella y provocara algún cortocircuito.

White Shield y los otros se ponían en guardia, mientras Gigavolt se levantaba de nuevo, dispuesta a continuar luchando.

En la zona de hielo, Eye Fox, Eye Falcon y Sunset Shimmer, combatían contra Ice Wind, donde la dragona empleando su arco, disparaba flechas mágicas, tratando de dar al grupo con ellas.

Ice Wind: Ja, ja, ja. Más os vale preparaos para que este lugar, sea vuestra fría tumba.

Decía la dragona sin dejar de disparar flechas contra el grupo. Eye Fox y Eye Falcon esquivando sus ataques, disparaban sus armas contra ella. Por desgracia, los disparos las traspasaban como si fuera un fantasma.

Ice Wind: Veo que seguís sin comprender que ninguno de vuestros ataques me afecta lo más mínimo. Solo los ataques de fuego.

Decía con burla la dragona, mientras los ataques pasaban sobre ella sin hacerla el más mínimo rasguño. Sunset escuchando eso, la respondió desafiante.

Sunset: Con que fuego ¿Eh? Pues aquí tengo justo lo que necesitas ¡Sol Ardiente!

Sunset alzó sus cascos y por ellas creó una gran bola de fuego parecido a un sol. Por desgracia, dicho sol se deshizo en apenas unos instantes para sorpresa de la alicornio. Ice Wind riéndose malvadamente, la decía a ésta.

Ice: Y tú pareces que has olvidado que en esta zona hace tanto frío, que los ataques de fuego son inútiles. Admitidlo de una vez. Estáis perdidos.

Sunset mirando sus cascos donde presentaba señales de cubrirse de hielo, al igual que sus compañeros también empezaban a cubrirse de hielo, comentó.

Sunset: Ya veo. En tal caso, tendré que anular esta ventaja.

Ice Wind: ¿Cómo dices?

Sunset no respondió. Ahí comenzó a concentrarse y su armadura comenzó a irradiar calor. La dragona deduciendo lo que iba a hacer la yegua, la comentó.

Ice Wind: Pretendes aumentar tu temperatura corporal para anular mi hielo. De poco te servirá.

Sunset: No es el hielo de mi cuerpo lo único que pretendo anular.

Ice Wind: ¿Ah, no?

La dragona no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo Sunset Shimmer. Mientras la yegua seguía aumentando la temperatura de alrededor, hasta formar alrededor de ella una capa de calor. Calor que se expandió de golpe por todo el lugar. Antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera decir algo, todo el hielo de alrededor se fue derritiendo.

Ice Wind: ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Cómo es que hace tanto calor aquí? Mi hielo se está derritiendo.

Sunset: Es la habilidad de guardiana. Tengo el poder del fuego y puedo intensificarlo a niveles enormes. En otras palabras, estoy anulando tu poder del frío por esta sala.

Ice Wind: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible!

La dragona incrédula, miraba por todos lados y efectivamente. Todo el hielo de alrededor se estaba deshaciendo. En ese momento, una mira láser la apuntaba a ella en el pecho. Ahí la dragona vio que era Gizmo quien la apuntaba con dicho laser y Eye Fox y Eye Falcon con sus armas avanzadas, la apuntaban a ella.

Fox: ¡Fuego!

Gritó la arquera y tanto ella como su compañero, realizaron múltiples disparos. Eye Fox desde la ballesta, disparaba múltiples flechas mágicas de fuego, mientras Eye Falcon disparaba balas de calor. Esta vez la dragona no pudo evitar dichos ataques, donde las recibió todas, sufriendo ésta intensos daños donde la derribaron contra el suelo.

Fox: Esta vez, somos nosotros quienes tenemos la ventaja.

Decía la arquera, acercándose junto con Eye Falcon y Sunset, hacia donde estaba la dragona donde ésta se levantó.

En el bosque de bambú, Camaleón, Mistic y Pinkie Pie, se enfrentaban a la cebra Lilie. Esta última con un disfraz de amazona donde sus Ultra Herramientas se convirtieron en enormes hachas, trató de acabar con el grupo.

Lilie: ¡Tomad esto!

Gritaba la cebra, tratando de dar un hachazo a Pinkie Pie, pero la alicornio rosa con sus ágiles como imprevisibles movimientos, la hacía bastante difícil a la cebra darla.

Lilie: ¡Estate quieta de una vez!

Gritaba molesta al cebra, al ver que ninguno de sus ataques lograba darla. Pinkie Pie por fin parada, la respondió con una sonrisa.

Pinkie: ¿Mejor así?

Lilie: Mejor así.

Dijo con una sonrisa perversa la cebra, cargando sus dos hachas contra al pony rosa, pero de improviso, aparecieron Camaleón y Mistic, ambos con disfraces de boxeadores, interponiéndose en el camino de la cebra y entre los dos la dieron un doble puñetazo que la hicieron retroceder a gran distancia.

Pinkie: Buen golpe, amigos.

Camaleón: Gracias Pinkie.

Mistic: ¡Tú no te vayas! Que aun no hemos terminado.

Decía Mistic ahora con un disfraz de vaquera, lanzando un lazo contra la cebra. Lilie ahora disfrazada de asesina de Viernes 13 con sus armas convertidas en un enorme machete, cortó la cuerda con que trató de atraparla.

Lilie: No creáis que con trucos baratos, lograreis vencerme.

Decía desafiante la cebra, cambiando de disfraz del traje a la de un samurai y con sus armas convertidas en katanas. Pinkie Pie sonriendo alegremente, respondió.

Pinkie: Entonces deja que te enseñe un buen truco ¡Retorcer!

Pinkie Pie convocó un poderoso huracán, que se llevaba todo por delante, árboles de bambú incluidos. Camaleón y Mistic con disfraces de alpinista, se tuvieron que agarrar firmemente al suelo con ayuda de unos picos.

Camaleón: Sí que sopla fuerte el viento.

Mistic: Es verdad.

Lilie trató de mantenerse firme, pero al final la fuerza del viento la llevó volando a ésta.

Lilie: ¡Ouahhhhh..! ¡Que me mareóooo...!

Gritaba la cebra, dando vueltas sin parar en el huracán. Camaleón volviendo a su estado normal, activó las Storm Blades en su modo golpe. Con un disfraz de deportista, saltó hacia el huracán y cuando tuvo a la cebra al alcance, la golpeó con sus armas donde la estampó contra el suelo.

Camaleón: ¿Ya tuviste suficiente?

Preguntaba Camaleón, donde se reunieron con él Mistic y Pinkie Pie. Lilie lograba ponerse de pie.

En el templo samurai, Medic, Toxic, Ice y Zola, combatían contra las peligrosas pociones creadas por Lumie.

Lumie: ¡Tomad fuego artificiales!

Gritaba la cebra, lanzando varias botellas cerca del grupo, donde explotaban nada más chocas dichas botellas. El grupo tenia que moverse rápido para evitas las explosiones.

Medic con gran agilidad, logró acercarse hacia Lumie y con su Phantom Lance, trató de golpear a la cebra donde esta última retrocedía para evitar los ataques. Toxic con sus cadenas, ayudaba a Medic haciendo que las cadenas fueran de un lado a otro para restar movilidad de a la cebra, así hasta que Medic tuvo un blanco claro para golpearla.

Medic: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó Medic, tratando de golpear a Lumie, hasta que la cebra sacando otra botella de su alforja, la lanzó hacia Medic donde la ninja médico sin querer, rompió con su arma la botella para desgracia suya. La ninja médico quedó envuelto en un humo rosa, donde al final Medic quedó convertida en un pequeño hámster.

Lumie: Je, je, je. Pequeño e inofensivo hámster. Je, je, je. Ahora sí que no eres una amenaza para nadie. je, je, je.

Decía con burla la cebra, hasta que de la nada surgió otra botella que cayó al lado de Medic. Cuando dicha botella se rompió, surgió un humo gris que envolvió a Medic, devolviendo a su estado anterior para sorpresa de Lumie.

Lumie: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo es que has vuelto a tu estado anterior? ¿De dónde ha salido esa botella?

Zola: Es cosa mía. No eres la única que sabe hacer pociones o elixires. Cuando me hablaron de tu habilidad, preparé un montón de antídotos de todo tipo, para así tratar de contrarrestar tus pociones.

La contestaba al cebra destiniana. Lumie mirando molesta a este último, le comentó.

Lumie: Ya veo. Aun así, no estás a mi nivel en pociones. Tengo infinidad de pociones como para varios meses por lo menos.

Decía la cebra mientra retrocedía unos pasos y trataba de coger de su alforja otra poción, hasta que de repente, pisó hielo que había inexplicablemente en el suelo y se resbaló por el suelo.

Lumie: ¿Hielo? No recuerdo haber usado alguna poción con propiedades de hielo.

Ice: Y no lo has hecho. El hielo es cosa mía.

Respondió el alicornio del hielo, empuñando éste su hacha. El semental ahí dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo, donde su hacha creó un camino de hielo que recorrió hacia la cebra, atrapando sus cuatro patas para impedir que se pudiera mover ésta.

Medic y los otros se pusieron enfrente de la cebra, donde esta última miraba desafiante a éstos.

Blue Sky y Blue Star junto con Insigth, estaban en el coliseo, tratando de defenderse de los ataques de alta velocidad de la pantera Brave.

La pantera se movía a gran velocidad tratando de atacarlos, mientras los dos paladines espalda con espalda, usaban sus escudos para protegerse de los ataques. En medio de ambos estaba Insigth que estaba sentado en el sitio, siguiendo con la mirada los veloces movimientos de la pantera.

Brave: Ja, ja, ja. No sois rivales para tanto mi fuerza como mi velocidad. Os mataré a todos.

Decía con una risa perversa la pantera, tratando de realizar un ataque por sorpresa a Blue Star.

Insight: ¡Bluer Star! ¡Te atacará por tu derecha!

Gracias al aviso del unicornio, Blue Star bloqueó con su escudo el ataque de la pantera, para luego con la Alabarda Trueno, conectarla en su costado dicha arma, provocando un fuerte efecto eléctrico que erizó los pelos de la pantera. La pantera retrocedió, pero no se rindió y volvió a atacar.

Insigth: ¡Blue Sky! ¡Enfrente tuyo!

Blue Sky con su Escudo de Saturno, bloqueó el ataque de la pantera y con su Lanza Láser Gungnir, la golpeó en un costado que la derribó en el suelo. La pantera rápidamente se levantó y cargó de nuevo.

Una y otra vez, los ataques de la pantera eran frustrados, debido a que de algún modo, Insigth podía prever sus ataques y avisar a sus compañeros para contraatacar de forma eficaz. Al final tras varios golpes, Brave comentó frustrada y harta.

Brave: No lo entiendo ¿Cómo lográis evitar mis ataques?

Preguntaba la pantera en parte sorprendida de que sus ataques fallaran. Insight saliendo de en medio de ambos paladines y acercándose unos pasos, la explicó a ésta.

Insigth: Cierto es que eres muy veloz y tus ataques suelen ser imprevisibles, pero gracias a mi cerebro analítico y al estar observando tu pauta de movimientos, puedo deducir cuales serán tus ataques.

Explicaba el unicornio con tono como si un profesor de clase se tratase. La pantera mirando verdaderamente enfadada al unicornio, le gritó a éste.

Brave: ¡Entonces, prevé esto!

Sin previo aviso, la pantera se lanzó hacia el unicornio, tratando de atravesarle la cara con su garra. Insight miraba a la pantera donde salían de ella ecuaciones matemática imaginarias, para luego simplemente ladear su cabeza a un lado para esquivarla y ahí le dio un puñetazo en la cara de la pantera que la hizo retroceder. Aquello enfureció a Brave y cargó contra el unicornio, lanzando infinidad de ataques donde insigth lograba esquivarlos todos como si pudiera realmente preverlos.

Brave: ¡Maldito! ¡Muere de una vez!

Gritó furiosa la pantera porque todo sus ataques fallasen irremediablemente, para luego lanzarse sobre él para tanto despedazarlo con sus garras como con sus afilados dientes. El semental se agachó, haciendo que la pantera pasara por encima suya. Ahí Insigth aprovechó para lanzar un potente puñetazo alto, golpeando el mentón de la pantera y haciendo que saliera ésta volando a gran altura, para luego caer al suelo.

Blue Sky y Blue Star se reunieron con el unicornio.

Sky: Buen golpe, Insigth.

Blue Star: Cierto. Has sabido contrarrestar todos los movimientos de esa loca.

Le felicitaban ambos paladines al unicornio, mientras éste sonrió alegremente y teniendo un leve rubor en el rostro por las felicitaciones hechas a él.

Insigth: Je, je, je. No es nada.

La pantera se levantó de nuevo, mientras Blue Sky y los otros se ponían en guardia.

En la zona de mansión, Ghost, Phantom, Rebeca, Sherrys y Rarity, combatían contra la loba Deina.

Deina: ¡Morid!

Gritaba la loba, lanzando un zarpazo contra Phantom, donde el semental con la Hoja de la Parca, bloqueaba sus ataques. Rebeca con la Rosa Roja, trató de darla con una flecha mágica, donde la loba la esquivó. Sherrys con afinidad metal, logró placar contra la loba haciendo que se cayera al suelo, pero poco tiempo pasó para que se levantara de nuevo y cargara de nuevo al ataque. Rarity trataba de frenar a la loba con joyas de hielo, donde la loba con su armadura, lograba resistir los ataques y trató de golpear con su cabeza a la alicornio blanca, donde esta última se telentrasportó para esquivar el ataque, haciendo que la loba golpease la pared y derribara parte de ésta.

Rebeca: Esa loba es fuerte. Nos va a dar problemas. Tú te enfrentaste antes a ella, Ghost ¿Alguna idea?

Preguntaba la mujer, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Ghost estaba parada en el sitio completamente quieta y sin hacer nada como con la mirada gacha. Cosa que llamó la atención a Rebeca.

Rebeca: Ghost ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué estás tan parada?

Preguntaba la mujer, que no comprendía por qué Ghost estaba quieta en el sitio sin hacer nada. Deina centrando su mirada en Ghost, dijo.

Deina: Ahí tenemos a la nadie. A la pony invisible. Será la primera en morir.

Decía la loba, corriendo ésta con sus cuatro patas a una velocidad hacia Ghost. La pony fantasma al ver a la loba, sacó sus Sega Almas, pero en ese instante, se quedó paralizada, donde sus ojos empezaron a reflejar miedo.

Rebeca: ¡Ghost!

Phantom: ¡Ghost!

Rarity: ¡Querida! ¡Va a por ti!

Trataban de advertirla sus compañeros, pero Ghost no se movía. Su rostro empezó a reflejarse miedo. En ese instante, ya no veía nadie por alrededor suyo. La pony fantasma miraba por todas partes, dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente sola.

Ghost: No...No veo a nadie..Estoy...Estoy sola...

Comentaba la pony fantasma, que miraba completamente asustada por todos lados, tratando de ver a sus amigos, pero no veía a nadie.

Deina: ¡Muere!

Gritó la loba, lanzando su zarpa con intención de matar a Ghost, hasta que su ataque fue bloqueado por Phantom y Rebeca con sus respectivas armas y Rarity lanzó un rayo hielo, haciendo que la loba saltara para atrás para esquivarlo. Phantom y Rarity cargaron contra la loba, mientras Rebeca que se había quedado con Ghost, la hablaba a ésta.

Rebeca: Ghost ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué estás parada! ¡Reaciona!

Sherrys: ¿Qué la pasa a Ghost?

Preguntaba el gato que se acercaba corriendo a éstas. Rebeca mirando al gato, le contestó a éste.

Rebeca: Algo la pasa a Ghost. Está como ausente, como si no se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia. Intento que reaccione, pero no logro hacerlo.

Sherrys miraba atentamente a la pony fantasma. Mirando a los ojos, pudo notar que la pony fantasma estaba como ausente, como si no viera a nadie a su alrededor. Ahí el felino la comentó a su dueña.

Sherrys: Desde que empezamos la misión, Ghost está extraña. Puedo notar un especie de trauma en ella.

Rebeca: ¿Un trauma?

Sherrys: Eso parece. Y algo me dice que tiene algo que ver con esa loba y lo que ocurrió la primera vez que se enfrentó a ella. Debemos hacer que Ghost reaccione, antes que sea tarde.

Rebeca: ¿Y qué podemos hacer? Ni siquiera parece que se de cuenta de que la hablamos siquiera.

Sherrys: Debemos hacerlo. Mira, Ghost es buena amiga mía y la aprecio bastante aunque me de arcadas decirlo de esta forma. En cierto modo, soy de los pocos que notan su presencia. Quizás logre contactar con ella.

Rebeca: Espero que sea pronto, porque nuestros amigos están en serios problemas.

Comentaba Rebeca, observando que Rarity y Phantom tenían problemas con Deina.

Sherrys: Tú ve a ayudar a nuestros amigos, mientras tanto, yo intentaré ver si puedo ayudar a Ghost.

Rebeca: Está bien. Suerte.

Rebeca preparó su Rosa Negra y fue a unirse a Phantom y Rarity en su pelea contra Deina, mientras Sherrys trataba de ayudar a Ghost.

Sherrys: Bien, amiga mía. Ahora a tratar de ayudarte.

Darkwing junto con Star Black y Lightning Dash, combatían contra Nightwing.

Dash: Nightwing, por favor. Deja que te ayudemos a purificarte.

Trataba el orni de convencer a la yegua para que se dejara purificar. Pese a todo, la yegua alicornio no parecía querer cambiar de parecer.

Nightwing: Lo siento, querido. Mi sitio está con Natsumi y no pienso cambiar de parecer.

Dark: ¡Entonces te convenceremos a golpes! ¡Lion Shinigami!

Darkwing adoptó su forma Lion Shinigami y cargó contra la yegua oscura, tratando de darla con su Mega Dark Repulser, donde Nigthwing bloqueó su ataque con su Mega Bladesaw.

Nigthwing: Nada mal. Je, je, je. Deja que te enseñe mi transformación ¡Tiger Shinigami!

Nightwing comenzó a brillar con intensidad, cambiando ésta de aspecto. Adoptando la apariencia de una chica de piel clara. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color negro algo corto. Usaba largas medias que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas. Llevaba unos tacones negros. Guantes blancos. Con una bandana gris cubriendo completamente sus ojos. Un cabello corto y blanco. Portando un par de espadas. Una katana y una gran mandoble de hojas blancas como colmillos.

Darkwing y Star Black se sorprendieron al ver a la yegua con aspecto humanoide y con dicha armadura. Dash no tanto, ya que por lo visto la conocía de antes, donde el orni ahí trató de advertir al grupo.

Dash: Cuidado. Ese es su Tiger Shinigami. Es mucho más peligrosa así.

Star Black: Ya veo. Una dura adversaria sin duda.

Comentaba la guardiana, sintiendo el enorme poder que desprendía ahora la mujer de pelo blanco. Nightwing riendose perversamente, respondió.

Nigthwing: ¡Y ahora sentid el poder del fuego eterno que nunca se apagan! Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía como una desquiciada la mujer, lanzando desde su arma, fuego negro oscuro contra el grupo. Éstos se apartaron para esquivarlo.

Dark: ¡Tratad de esquivar las llamas! ¡O de lo contrario, os harán mucho daño!

Advertía la guerrera leona, a la vez que esquivaba las llamas oscuras. Star Black logrando esquivar los ataques, la respondió.

Star Black: No te preocupes. No es la primera vez que veo este tipo de fuego.

Decía Star Black, envolviendo sus cascos en Armadura Espíritu y con ellas iba golpeando las llamas, donde con cada golpe las deshacía con facilidad. Darkwing notando eso, exclamó.

Dark: ¡Eso es! ¡Armadura Espíritu!

Darkwing envolviendo sus brazos y piernas en Armadura Espíritu y avanzó hacia su adversaria, golpeando las llamas tanto con su arma envuelta en dicha armadura, como brazos y piernas, deshaciendo sus llamas. Nightwing se sorprendió por ello.

Nightwing: ¡No puede ser! ¿Están logrando deshacer mis llamas oscuras? ¡Las que nunca se apagan!

Dark: ¡Apaga esto!

Gritó Darkwing, logrando dar una fuerte patada al rostro de Nightwing, haciendo que fuera cayendo al suelo. Star Black creando una guadaña oscura, enganchó la hoja en la armadura de Nightwing y girando sobre ella misma, golpeó duramente a la mujer corrompida contra el suelo.

Dash: ¡Nightwing!

Gritó alarmado el orni, al ver severamente golpeado a su novia. Star Black y Darkwing reuniendose con el orni, le decían para calmarlo.

Star Black: Tranquilo. No la vamos a matar ni nada.

Dark: Sí. Solo debemos usar el hechizo de purificación con ella y la salvaremos.

Le decían ambas al orni, donde este último se sintió algo más tranquilo ante la posibilidad de que su amada Nightwing podría salvarse. Nightwing ahí se levantó y miraba al grupo con una mirada algo loca.

Volviendo con Red Fire y los otros, éstos estaban enfrente de Umbriel.

Red: Abandona ya, Umbriel. Deja que te purifiquemos con nuestro hechizo y te salvaremos del control de Natsumi.

La decía la yegua de fuego, esperando convencer a la yegua oscura que se rindiera y así purificarla. Umbriel lejos de abandonar, mirando al grupo con una mirada algo loca, la respondió.

Umbriel: ¿Rendirme? ¿Ahora que estamos en la mejor parte? Creo que no, querida ¡Arconte Oscura!

Gritó la yegua, donde una densa nube de oscuridad rodeó a la yegua. Red Fire y los demás se pusieron en guardia, esperando cualquier cosa. Cuando dicha luz desapareció, vieron a la yegua con un aspecto completamente diferente.

Umbriel se había transformado de una manera parecida a la que hacer Red Fire cuando adopta su forma Arconte de Fuego. Su cuerpo se volvió oscuro como la noche y su crin estaba tornado a forma de llamas oscuras al igual que sus alas.

Piro: ¿Puede transformarse como Red Fire?

Preguntó sorprendido el alicornio de fuego, al ver que la yegua oscura tenía una transformación parecida a la de Red Fire. Umbriel con una risa perversa, le respondió.

Umbriel: Ja, ja, ja. No solo yo. Mis compañeras también las tienen. Je, je, je. Y no deberían tardar en adoptar dichas formas.

Explicaba la yegua oscura y razón no la faltaba. Las otras Harmony Warriors viendo que sus adversarios eran más fuertes de lo esperado, optaron por adoptar sus formas avanzadas.

Solar: ¡Modo Combate!

Solar Beauty fue cubierto de luz y ahora, tenía su cuerpo envuelto en un especie de Gi de combate estilo Goku, pero de color verde, con una bandana verde en la cabeza. Unos guantes de lucha en sus cascos delanteros.

Green Heart: ¡Gran Driade!

Green Heart quedó envuelta en plantas y flores, dando la apariencia de una driade. Su crin y cola se convirtieron en raíces fuertes y duras que parecían látigos, al igual que hermosas flores rosas surgían de su crin y éstas expulsaban un especie de polen. Enfundaba una armadura como si fuese de madera.

Paper Wing: ¡Modo Halcón!

Paper Wing se la hicieron las alas más grandes y con la forma de las de un halcón. Sus patas delanteras se convirtieron en afiladas garras y varias plumas se formaban en su cuerpo.

Gigavolt: ¡Modo Relámpago!

Gigavolt ahora estaba envuelta en energía amarilla y sus alas se conviertieron en electricidad pura. Todo su cuerpo irradiaba electricidad intensa.

Ice Wind: ¡Modo Gélida!

El cuerpo de Ice Wind se volvió como si fuera hielo transparente y la surgían alas de puro hielo en la espalda. Sus garras se volvieron enormemente afiladas como el hielo.

Lilie: ¡Gran Ilusionista!

Lilie adquirió un sombrero y capa como Trixie de color blanco con negro y con estrellas, además de una varita de mago.

Lumie: ¡Gran Alquimista!

Lumie adquiere una armadura que la cubría todo su cuerpo, salvo la cabeza, donde tenía varios recipientes integrados en la armadura.

Brave: ¡Modo Pantera Salvaje!

El cuerpo de Brave se hizo más grande y musculoso, a la vez que sus garras de hacían mas fuertes y filosas. A la vez que su cuerpo era rodeado por una armadura de apariencia tribal con máscaras y escudos tribales en ella. Con pinturas tribales rojas que se formaban en el rostro de la pantera (al estilo trinal africano).

Deina: ¡Modo Loba Salvaje!

El cuerpo de Deina se hizo más grande y musculoso, a la vez que sus garras de hacían más fuertes y filosas. A la vez que su cuerpo era rodeado por una armadura de apariencia tribal. Con pinturas tribales azules en el rostro de la loba (al estilo tribal americano) y unas plumas en su cabeza.

Nightwing: ¡Tiger Shinigami Bestia!

Nightwing se convirtió en un enorme tigre dientes de sable de pelaje blanco con líneas negras. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente azul brillantes y aparecen muchas llamas azules en su cabeza, hombros, espalda y cola.

Red Fire y los otros se quedaron completamente sorprendidos al ver que sus homólogos tenían formas avanzadas. Ahora la batalla se había vuelto más complicada.

Mientras tanto, con la guía de Mikki, ya que por fortuna el castillo tenía casi las mismas salas y ubicaciones que en su mundo, llegaron a la sala de los Artefactos Ancestrales Celestes.

Mikki: Esta es la sala.

Black Raider: Bien. A buscar el origen del poder de Natsumi.

Blade2: No dejaremos ni un solo punto sin mirar.

Cooper: Y de paso, a ver si encuentro algo de valor que pueda vender. Je, je, je.

Alex: Concéntrate, Cooper. Tenemos una misión que cumplir, donde entre ellas no está la de llenarse los bolsillos.

Comentaban el grupo, ahí hasta que Umbra dijo.

Umbra: ¿A nadie le extraña que haya sido tan fácil llegar aquí? Quiero decir, una sala tan importante, tendría que estar fuertemente vigilado.

Lairax: Umbra tiene razón. Es como si prácticamente nos hubiesen invitado a entrar.

Dark Storm: ¿Y eso es malo? Por fin algo fácil para variar.

Ventus: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Umbra y Lairax. Esto ha sido demasiado fácil. Me huele a trampa.

Ignos: Quizás no hay guardias, ya que la Kira esa nos dijo que esta sala la vigilaba un guardían.

Thunder Fast: Y será el que cuide el lugar.

Brodek: Que se cuide el guardián ese, porque cuando lo vea, lo pulverizaré con mi espada.

Decía todo confiado el pony verde, deseoso de encontrar con el guardián y hacerlo pedazos.

Selene: Ya veremos como será el guardián ese, ahora a buscar.

Decía la chica y el grupo entero fue a buscar el origen del poder oscuro. Al mismo tiempo, podían ver la cantidad de armas ancestrales que había en dicha sala. Espadas, lanzas, hachas, libros, armaduras, objetos extraños. Muchos de aquellas cosas llamaban poderosamente la atención al grupo.

Blade 2 tuvo que vigilar atentamente a Cooper para asegurarse de que el vaquero no se llevara nada de la sala sin permiso. Mientras tanto, Ventus e Ignos que iban caminando a un lado, hasta que el unicornio viendo algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención, trató de captar la atención de Ventus.

Ignos: Eh, Ventus.

Ventus: ¿Qué pasa, Ignos?

Ignos: Mira esto ¿Este objeto no te resulta familiar?

Ventus miró hacia donde señalaba el unicornio y sus ojos se abrieron un tanto más al ver lo que era.

Ventus: Espera ¿Eso no es?

Ignos: Eso parece.

Ventus: Así que también lo tienen aquí.

Ignos: ¿Estás teniendo la misma idea que yo, Ventus?

Ventus: Por una vez, creo que sí, Ignos.

Ambos sementales sonrieron. Mientras el resto del grupo seguía buscando, hasta que de repente, se escuchó un fuerte sonido que fue captado por todo el mundo.

Wind: ¿Habéis oído eso?

Preguntó el grifo. Era un especie de sonido metálico como pisadas donde se iba acercando a su posición. Todo el mundo se puso en alerto por ello.

Ember: Parece que viene alguien.

Alex: Tiene que ser el guardián.

Black Raider: En algún momento tenía que aparecer ¡Todo el mundo, en posición!

Todos se juntaron, preparando sus armas, esperando la llegada del presunto guardián. De momento no le veían, pero si escuchaban el sonido de los pasos metálicos, donde sonaban cada vez más fuerte como más cerca. Sonaban como los pasos de un gigante.

Todo el mundo estaba en alerta y un tanto nerviosos, preguntándose como sería el guardián. Si sería grande y peligroso o algo por el estilo.

Tras una espera que se hacía eterna, el grupo por fin pudieron ver al guardián.

Era un especie de golem de metal plateado con círculos dorados en el pecho. Sin rostro ni cabeza, pero si unos ojos rojos en forma como si estuviera enfadado o amenazando, donde estarían situados en la parte superior del cuerpo dichos ojos. Grandes manos como enormes pies. De aspecto verdaderamente musculoso.

Su aspecto resultaba verdaderamente intimidador si no fuera por un detalle...Su tamaño era un poco mayor a la de un potro de ocho años.

Un intenso silencio se formó en el grupo en cuando vieron al golem. Silencio que fue roto cuando ahí todo el grupo estalló en fuertes carcajadas.

Fire: Ja, ja, ja ¿Este es el temible guardián? Ja, ja, ja.

Brodek: ¡Si es un enano! Ja, ja, ja.

Blade: Es lo más ridículo que he visto en mi vida. Ja, ja, ja.

Thunder Fast: Ja, ja, ja. Si hasta Rockaid es más grande que esa birria. ja, ja, ja.

Ignos: Ja, ja, ja. Esto es verdaderamente absurdo. Ja, ja, ja.

Black Raider: Ja, ja, ja. Ay, madre. Que me duele el estomago de tanto reírme.

El grupo seguía riendo y burlándose, mientras en el golem se formaba una especie de vena tipo anime en él y sus ojos brillaban con un tono rojo intenso. Shield riéndose sin parar, avanzaba hacia el golem mientras le comentaba a sus compañeros.

Shield: Ja, ja, ja ¿En serio han dejado a este canijo birrioso como guardián? Dejadme a mí, que me lo como con patatas. Ja, ja, ja.

Mikki: Shield, espera. No creo que sea buena idea.

Trataba de advertirla Mikki al semental, pero Shield todo confiado, la respondió.

Shield: Tranquila. Solo le dio una patada para mandarlo a tomar por saco y ya está. Je, je, je. Ahora veréis lo que le hago al cacho pigmeo este.

Shield finalmente se puso enfrente del golem, donde este último centraba su atención en Shield donde ahí el semental le dijo.

Shield: Bueno, pequeña albondiga. Hora de mandarte a paseo.

Dijo esto el semental, lanzando un puñetazo al golem, pero inesperadamente el golem con una mano, detuvo el seco el ataque del semental para sorpresa de este último.

Shield: ¿Pero qué...?

El golem alzó su brazo libre y ahí lanzó un puñetazo donde de un solo golpe, mandó a volar muy lejos al semental en dirección al grupo, donde éstos tuvieron que apartarse para evitar ser golpeados por su compañero. Ahí vieron a su compañero irse muy lejos. Luego centraron su atención en el golem, donde éste alzando un pie, golpeo el suelo donde creó una grieta profunda bajo sus pies y ahí emitió un especie de chillido metálico, a la vez que desprendía un tipo de fuerza misteriosa que hacía temblar la sala entera. Ahora el grupo ya no estaba tan confiado.

Mikki: Algo me dice, que no va a ser tan fácil como parece.

Comentaba la alicornio, presintiendo que iban a tener problemas.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Y antes que nada, feliz Nocheviejas y felíz año nuevo 2019.**


	68. Poder Royal Knights

**Poder Royal Knights**

En una zona de rocas con algunas elevaciones, Mike y Aether estaban combatiendo contra Darkness y la reciente Black Matter. Todos ellos en sus formas Shinigamis.

Darkness: ¡Muere!

Darkness empuñando la Soul Edge, trató de partir en dos a Mike, donde el guerrero angelical se apartó, haciendo que Darkness golpeara el suelo. El impacto provocó una gran corriente de energía que recorrió gran distancia, destrozando parte del terreno por donde pasaba

Mike: Veo que sigues obsesionado con destruirme, Darkness.

Comentaba el guerrero angelical, a la vez que lanzaba rayos de fuego desde la Infernal King contra Darkness. El guerrero oscuro desviando el ataque con su arma, le contestó.

Darkness: Por supuesto. Superarte y destruirte es mi única motivación desde que nací.

Respondió Darkness, yendo ahora directo contra Mike con intención de atacarlo con su espada. Mike bloqueando el ataque de Darkness con su arma, mirando a Darkness le comentó a éste.

Mike: No tenemos por qué luchar, Darkness.

Darkness: ¡No me vengas otra vez con lo que no tenemos por qué luchar, Mike Bluer!

Alzó la voz Darkness, empujando su arma con intención de superar a Mike. El guerrero angelical logrando retener la acometida de Darkness, le contestó.

Mike: Darkness. Después de nuestra última lucha, hicimos un gran descubrimiento sobre ti y creo que te interesan.

Darkness: No me interesa nada de lo que hayas descubierto de mí, Mike.

Mike: Pues deberías. Para empezar, tu madre es una yegua celeste ¿Sabes?

Darkness: Eso ya lo sé. Domo me llevó a la tumba de mi madre hace mucho tiempo.

Contestó Darkness como si nada. Mike se sorprendió levemente por ello.

Mike: (Domo. Hacía años que no escuchaba su nombre ¿Dónde estará ese enorme tigre a todo esto?). Bien. Sabes quien es tu madre, pero ¿Sabes quién es tu padre?

Darkness: No me interesa.

Decía Darkness apartándose de Mike y tratando de atacarlo con un potente rayo sangriento. Mike esquivando con agilidad el rayo, le respondió.

Mike: Nos fue confirmado que para crearte, usaron células mías donde fueron inyectadas a una yegua celeste. Y así es como naciste tú. En otras palabras, yo soy tu padre...Aunque suene un poco raro decir esto.

Confesaba Mike en el último punto. Darkness se detuvo por unos instantes al escuchar eso último. Mike parecía que había logrado encontrar alguna brecha en su defensa emocional.

Mike: Ahora sabes la verdad, Darkness. En cierto modo, somos padre e hijo. Por lo que no tenemos por qué ser enemigos, sino aliados.

Le explicaba Mike a Darkness, esperando lograr convencerlo de que cambie de bando. Darkness no cambió su expresión seria para nada, donde finalmente ahí respondió.

Darkness: Me da igual.

Dijo Darkness, cargando de energía su espada, para luego lanzar un potente tajo contra Mike. El guerrero de luz le pilló por sorpresa eso y de milagro no esquivó el tajo de energía oscura, donde partió por la mitad una montaña cercana que pilló de camino. Mike sobresaltado, le llamó la atención a Darkness.

Mike: ¡Pero, Darkness! ¿Acaso no significa nada para ti que yo sea indirectamente tu padre?

Darkness: ¡Me importa un rábano si eres mi padre o no! ¡Fui creado por el amo Arek con el propósito de destruirte y lo pienso cumplir! ¡Cañón Hiper Letal!

Darkness junto sus manos con la espada y a través de ella, concentró su ataque en un mortal rayo de gran envergadura. Mike tuvo que crear una barrera de luz protectora la más fuerte que pudo, para evitar ser desintegrado por aquel mortal rayo.

Mike: (Está completamente obsesionado conmigo. No sé que le ha hecho Arek para que esté en ese estado obsesivo conmigo. Puede que no me quede más remedio que utilizar una tarjeta capturadora).

Pensaba Mike, aun manteniendo su barrera para protegerse del mortal rayo de Darkness. Cuando el ataque ceso, apareció Darkness de golpe y con un golpe de su espada, destruyó la barrera de Mike donde por poco no le llegó a dar en la cabeza. Mike ahí trató de agarrarle del brazo a Darkness para inmovilizarlo, pero Darkness le dio un codazo al rostro que lo hizo retroceder. Ahí Darkness lanzó una esfera explosiva contra Mike, que lo estrelló contra una elevación rocosa.

Darkness: ¡Hora de morir, Mike Bluer!

Darkness alzó la Soul Edge apuntando al cielo con ella. Desde la espada, surgió una enorme hoja de energía que ascendía hasta el cielo. Ahí el guerrero oscuro bajó de golpe la espada, partiendo en dos la zona rocosa, ocasionando una destrucción enorme en dicho lugar.

Darkness parecía que había acabo finalmente con Mike. Hasta que...

Mike: ¡Rayo Solar!

Darkness escuchó la voz de Mike justo detrás de él y cuando se giró, recibió de lleno un potente rayo solar que lo arrastró contra el suelo.

Mike descendió hasta el suelo, estando enfrente a unos metros donde se levantaba Darkness.

Mike: No te será tan fácil acabar conmigo.

Le decía Mike a Darkness, mientras el guerrero oscuro mirando furioso a Mike, gritó.

Darkness: ¡Acabaré contigo aunque sea lo último que haga!

Gritaba Darkness, cargando éste de energía la Soul Edge y cargando contra Mike. Mike cargó también de energía su Infernal King y cargó contra Darkness.

Mientas tanto, Aether combatía contra la feroz Black Matter por el cielo.

Black Matter: ¡Prepárate para ser destruida, Aether!

Gritaba furiosa la mujer oscura, creando con su guadaña varias haces de energía en forma de hoces, que volaban en forma de boomerang hacia Aether. La guerrera de luz concentrando energía en su Knight Queen, desviaba las haces de energía lanzadas por su enemiga.

Aether: Parece que estás como obsesionada conmigo ¿No, querida?

La comentaba la guerrera de luz tras desviar todos los ataques. Black Matter empuñando sus dos guadañas de energía oscura, la contestó.

Black Matter: Mi ama Natsumi Black, me adiestró con el único propósito de combatir contra ti. Así que más te vale que me des un buen combate y no acabes decepcionándome.

Decía la mujer oscura, más que dispuesta a acabar con Aether. Acto seguido, Black Matter uniendo sus dos guadañas, las fusionó la una con la otra para crear otra más grande, para cargar contra Aether y tratar de partirla en dos con dicha arma. Aether creó una barrera de luz que bloqueó el ataque de la guerrera oscura.

Black Matter: ¡Esa maldita barrera no te servirá conmigo, piojosa!

Gritaba la guerrera oscura, golpeando una y otra vez con su guadaña, contra la barrera de Aether donde poco a poco empezaba a resquebrajarse.

Aether: Natsumi te crió y entrenó para un propósito, pero ¿Acaso tienes otros planes para en el caso poco probable que acabes conmigo? Cosa que dudo que hagas, claro.

Trataba Aether de razonar con su homóloga oscura. Black Matter alzando su guadaña por todo lo alto, gritó.

Black Matter: ¡Me da igual lo que pase después! ¡Ahora solo importa que mueras!

Gritó furiosa la mujer oscura, donde con un tajo final, destruyó la barrera protectora de Aether. La guerrera de luz tuvo que apartarse para evitar la hoja oscura de Black Matter. Black Matter apareció a un lado de ésta con intención de partirla en dos.

Black Matter: ¡Muere!

Black Matter estuvo a punto de golpearla con su guadaña, hasta que Aether atrapó el mango del arma con sus manos y mirando desafiante a la guerrera oscura, la dijo a ésta.

Aether: No voy a dejar que me mates así como así.

Dijo desafiante Aether, tirando del arma con Black Matter con ella. Aether giró sobre ella misma con el arma y la guerrera oscura que la empuñaba, para luego lanzarla por el aire. Aether ascendió volando a toda velocidad, para luego estar por encima de la guerrera oscura. Juntando sus manos al lado de la cadera, gritó.

Aether: ¡Esfera del Dragón Dorado!

Acto seguido, Aether lanzó un poderoso rayo dorado que impactó en Black Matter y la estrelló contra las rocas. Aether descendiendo unos metros, la comentó a Black Matter que estaba entre las rocas semienterradas.

Aether: Como puedes ver, soy más dura de lo que parezco. Así que ¿Abandonas ya, querida?

La decía con cierto tono burlón la guerrera de luz. Black Matter furiosa, se levantó cargando contra Aether, la gritó.

Black Matter: ¡Eso nunca, maldita!

Black Matter cuando llegó hasta donde Aether, en vez de atacarla con su arma, lo único que hizo fue darla una fuerte bofetada al rostro de Aether, quedando una marca del golpe en ella. Aether estaba sorprendida por ello y a la vez furiosa.

Aether: ¿Serás..? ¡Ahora verás!

Aether la devolvió la bofetada a Black Matter, quedando también la señal de bofetada en ella.

Black Matter: ¡Bruja!

"Bofetada"

Aether: ¡Harpía!

"Bofetada"

Black Matter: ¡Debilucha!

"Bofetada"

Aether: ¡Rata callejera!

"Bofetada"

Black Matter: ¡Víbora!

"Bofetada"

Aether: ¡Bastarda!

"Bofetada"

Black Matter: ¡Inútil!

"Bofetada"

Aether: ¡Devora machos!

"Bofetada"

Ambas: ¡Piojosa!

Y ahí, ambas mujeres se enzarzaron en un intenso duelo de bofetadas, donde ambas guerreras se abofeteaban con fuerza la una a la otra con fiereza. Mike y Darkness donde tenían ambos sus armas cruzadas, con una ligera gota anime en sus cabezas, observaban el inusual duelo de bofetadas.

Mike: Vaya. Las mujeres son terribles cuando se enfadan entre ellas.

Darkness: Por una vez, debo estar de acuerdo contigo.

Black Matter: ¡Basta de tonterías!

Gritó furiosa la guerrera oscura, tratando de arrear un puñetazo a Aether, pero la guerrera de luz la esquivó y agarrando del brazo, la hizo una llave que la mandó a volar.

Aether: ¡No eres la única que está harta! ¡Lanza Angelical!

Aether convocó una lanza hechas de luz con dos púas por delante, donde desde ella lanzó múltiples esferas de luz que impactaban en la guerrera oscura, causando fuertes daños. Luego sacando de nuevo la Knight Queen, cargó contra Black Matter cuando estaba ésta en el aire, para así golpearla de nuevo.

Justo cuando Aether iba a golpearla, Black Matter recuperándose en el aire, esquivó su ataque mediante un teletransporte y luego reaparecer por detrás de Aether, donde por atrás la dio una fuerte patada por la espalda que la hizo estrellarse contra las rocas.

Black Matter: ¡Hora de morir! ¡Perforador de Almas!

Gritaba Black Matter, girando con su arma a modo que pareciera un perforador oscuro, bajando a toda velocidad hacia Aether. Mike se alarmó al verlo.

Mike: ¡Aether! ¡No!

Mike tratando de salvar a su amiga, apartó de un golpe de su arma a Darkness y rápidamente fue volando hacia Aether. El guerrero de luz se interpuso, convocando una poderoso escudo brillante de luz, logrando detener el ataque de la guerrera oscura y hacerla retroceder.

Mike: ¿Estás bien, Aether?

Preguntaba Mike preocupado por el estado de Aether. Ahí ésta le respondió molesta.

Aether: ¡Tú no te metas!

Rápidamente Aether voló hasta llegar hasta Black Matter y estando de frente de ella, lanzó su ataque.

Aether: ¡Cruz Celestial!

Aether creó un haz rosa de luz en forma de cruz, donde la lanzó contra Black Matter, dando de lleno a ésta y hacerla estrellar ahora contra el suelo.

Mike: Carai...Está claro que las mujeres cuando se enfadan entre ellas, son terroríficas.

Comentaba Mike, viendo la intensa pelea entre las dos guerreras. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Darkness fue a por él.

Darkness: ¡Tú concéntrate en mí y deja de perder el tiempo con esas dos!

Gritaba Darkness, cargando contra Mike con su espada. Mike de inmediato bloqueó su ataque con su Infernal King.

Aether descendiendo hasta el suelo, observando a su rival que estaba medio enterrada entre las rocas, la comentó a ésta.

Aether: Bueno ¿Te rindes ya?

Ante la pregunta, Black Matter miró furiosa a ésta y la gritó.

Black Matter: ¿Después de haber estado esperando y entrenado por tantos años? ¡Jamás! ¡No pienso detenerme hasta que te haya destruido! ¡Shinigami Bestia!

Gritó Black Matter esto último, donde una intensa luz de energía roja oscura la rodeó en columna, haciendo que Aether tuviera que retroceder. Cuando dicha luz desapareció, Aether pudo ver que su adversaria tenía un aspecto diferente.

Ahora su apariencia era parecida a la de una guepardo anthromorfica de pelaje rojo sangre con machas negras. Portando unos ajustados pantalones negros y una pequeña armadura que la cubría el pecho y los hombros de color negro con un símbolo de una garra roja sangre en ella. Unos protectores de brazos y rodillas de metal con pinchos. Una tela negra que caía desde la cintura para abajo por delante que se movía con el viento. Ojos negros como la oscuridad donde apenas se la distinguían pupilas. Cola larga roja. Afiladas garras donde sostenía en ellas las mismas guadañas de antes, solo que más grandes.

Black Matter: ¡Ahora sí que te voy a despedazar el alma!

Amenazaba la guepardo, haciendo girar sus guadañas a modo de hélices. Aether viendo eso sin mostrar miedo alguno, la respondió desafiante.

Aether: Ya veo que quieres pelear en serio. Que así sea ¡Shinigami Bestia!

Aether fue cubierto por una columna de luz y segundos después, estaba en su forma de gran loba con alas de luz.

Ambas caminaron dando vueltas enfrente de la otra, empuñando sus respectivas armas, hasta que finalmente se lanzaron la una contra la otra, chocando brutalmente sus armas.

Mike y Darkness mientras tanto, seguían chocando sus armas, hasta que notaron la transformación de sus dos compañeras.

Mike: Parece que esa Black Matter tiene una transformación parecida a la tuya.

Darkness: A mí me es indiferente. Mientras no interfieran en mi combate ¡Shinigami Bestia!

Gritó Darkness, ahora cubierto por una columna de luz roja, adoptando su forma bestial.

Mike: Bien. Pues si mi amiga pelea en serio, yo también ¡Shinigami Bestia!

Gritó Mike, donde también quedó cubierto por una luz dorada, adoptando su forma bestial.

Mike: Bien. Ahora a darlo todo.

El lobo y el guepardo cargaron contra el otro, chocando con violencia sus armas. El combate había subido a nuevos niveles. Todo ello siendo presenciado por Natsumi Black junto con Red Sky, donde ambos a cierta distancia en lo alto de una cordillera, observaban en combate.

Natsumi: Vaya. Parece que tu esposa y su amigo, están dándolo todo para salvar este mundo. Y nuestra hija como su compañero tampoco se quedan cortos ¿No te parece, Red Sky?

Comentaba emocionada la alicornio loca al semental. Red Sky con indiferencia, la respondió.

Red Sky: Si tú lo dices.

Natsumi: ¡Booo! Que aburrido eres. Al menos eres bueno en la cama, donde lo creas o no, compensa bastante. Ji, ji, ji.

Mientras tanto, el equipo de Red Fire y compañía, estaban teniendo serios problemas contra Umbriel y su modo Arconte Oscura.

Umbriel: Je, je, je. Contemplad el verdadero poder de la oscuridad ¡Llamaradas Oscuras!

Gritó Umbriel, golpeando el suelo, donde surgieron columnas de fuego negro que avanzaban hacia el grupo.

Red: ¡Cuidado!

Advirtió Red Fire, donde ella y compañeros, se apartaron para esquivar el ataque de la yegua oscura.

La yegua oscura como una sombra se desplazó hasta reaparecer justo detrás de Piro Fire. El alicornio al darse cuenta, intentó quemarla con sus alas de fuego, pero la yegua al instante se desplazó justo delante de él y le dio un potente puñetazo cargado de magia oscura que la mandó volando. Red Fire intentó darla con una llamarada de su Ultra Red Queen, pero Umbriel desapareció la instante para luego reaparecer a unos metros y desde su espada, lanzó un potente chorro de fuego oscuro hacia la alicornio. Red Fire creó una barrera de fuego, pero el ataque de Umbriel fue muy superior, destruyendo sin problemas la barrera de Red Fire y golpeando con dureza a la yegua, donde ahí la mandó estrellarse contra el suelo.

Magic Galaxy armada con sus dos espadas, cargó contra Umbriel tratando de golpearla. La yegua oscura bloqueó con su arma el ataque de Magic y de un movimiento, se quitó de encima a la guardiana y creando fuego negro desde sus alas, lanzó rayos de fuego del mismo elemento que impactaron contra la guardiana, ocasionando fuertes daños en ésta.

Red Fire y los otros rodearon a Umbriel y entre todos trataron de atacarla, pero la yegua oscura giró sobre si misma, creando así un enorme torbellino de llamas oscuras. Aquel torbellino atrapó a Red Fire y los otros en su interior, donde ahí sintieron intensos daños por el fuego oscuro de Umbriel. Luego de eso, los tres cayeron al suelo adoloridos, mientras Umbriel riéndose malvadamente, les dijo a éstos.

Umbriel: Hora de terminar con esto ¡Carga de Aniquilación! ¡Fénix de la Llama Negra!

Nada más decir eso la yegua oscura, de su crin, cola y alas se intensificaron las llamas, hasta adoptar la forma de un enorme fénix parecido al ataque especial de Red Fire, solo que de fuego negro. Acto seguido, Umbriel mandó al fénix hacia el grupo, donde éstos veían como horror como el ataque se dirigía hacia ellos. Finalmente el fénix chocó contra ellos, ocasionando una enorme explosión de fuego oscuro que opaco la luz que había creado previamente Magic Galaxy para quitar la ventaja de Umbriel sobre su elemento.

Ocelot, Adelia, Dawn e Iron se enfrentaban a Solar Beauty y su forma transformada, donde la yegua de pie sobre sus patas traseras y alzando sus cascos en alto como lanzando golpes, dijo.

Solar: Je, je, je. Hora haceros besar la lona.

Dijo esto la yegua, donde se desplazó al instante al lado de Ocelot. El vaquero sorprendido por la velocidad de ésta, intentó dispararla con su revolver, pero la yegua con un veloz movimiento de su casco, de un golpe apartó primero su brazo armado y con otro le golpeó en el pecho, haciendo que se estrellara contra el piso superior atravesando las paredes.

Adelia e Iron intentaron sorprenderla, tratando de atacarla por la espalda con sus armas, pero Solar rápidamente se giró y bloqueó sus ataques con sus cascos y la yegua sonriendo con malicia, dio unos fuertes toques con los protectores de sus cascos, provocando una onda de impacto dorado que mandó a volar a ambos ponis.

Dawn cargó contra ella donde empezó a lanzar infinidad de puñetazos y patadas a alta velocidad, pero la yegua con asombrosa velocidad lograba esquivar todos los ataques. Con su brazo, bloqueó uno de los puñetazos de Dawn y con el otro brazo, le dio un fuerte puñetazo al estomago del semental que le sacó todo el aire. Ahí la yegua ahora empezó a lanzar infinidad de puñetazos y patadas contra el semental donde éste no podía hacer nada para evitar dichos ataques. Al final la yegua terminó con una fuerte patada lateral en un lado de la cabeza del semental, donde lo mandó estrellarse contra unas mesas y romper buena parte del suelo.

Solar: Ha sido divertido, pero es hora de terminar con esto ¡Carga de Aniquilación! ¡Onda Solar!

La yegua junto sus cascos a un lado de sus caderas, para luego lanzar un poderoso rayo de luz solar contra el grupo. Éstos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que recibir el ataque, donde sufrieron un daño enormes.

Vulcan, Vulcania y Fluttershy tenían serios apuros con Green Heart y su nueva forma, donde la unicornio convocaba un número mayor de plantas carnívoras que atacasen al grupo. Vulcan y Vulcania usando sus armas como potentes lanzallamas, quemaban las que podían. Fluttershy trataba de usar su poder sobre la naturaleza para retener a las plantas, pero por desgracia, el control de Green Heart era superior al suyo.

Green Heart: Je, je, je ¿Estáis cansado? ¿Queréis relajaros un poco?

Preguntaba con malicia la unicornio, mientras de las flores que tenía ésta sobre su crin, surgía un extraño polen amarillo que de inmediato, comenzó a cubrir al grupo. Fluttershy de repente, se sintió cansada, mientras a Vulcan y Vulcania, notaron que les fallaba el núcleo de energía interna.

Vulcania: ¿Qué pasa? De repente siento que pierdo energía.

Vulcan: Yo también...y estoy seguro de haber cargado las baterías antes de venir aquí.

Fluttershy: Es el polen que lanza esa unicornio. Es un polen especial que drena las energías, incluso de las máquinas.

Comentaba Fluttershy, sintiendo que la fallaban las fuerzas y que parecía que iba a caer en un momento a otro. Una planta carnívora estuvo a punto de hincarla el diente, hasta que Vulcania lanzó un potente chorro de fuego para carbonizar dicha planta para salvar a Fluttershy, pero aquello hizo que sintiera que perdiera aun más sus energía.

Green Heart: Je, je, je ¿Ya estáis suficientemente relajados? Entonces es hora de daros el sueño eterno ¡Carga de Aniquilación! ¡Golen de Madera!

A los pies de la unicornio, surgieron infinidad de raíces y plantas que iban ascendiendo con la yegua encima de todas ellas. Así hasta formar un colosal golen de madera donde las plantas y lianas hacían de uniones de las articulaciones armaduras.

El golen ahí lanzó desde su cuerpo, infinidad de espinas gigante teledirigidas hacia el grupo, donde éstas explotaron cerca del grupo, provocando enormes daños a éstos.

Black Wing, Shadow Storm, Ultimate y Applejack, trataban de defenderse de Paper Wing, donde la pegaso en su forma alterna les daba enormes problemas.

Paper Wing: A ver si seguís mi ritmo...Ja, ja, ja.

Decía con burla la ahora pony halcón, mientras Black Wing, Shadow Storm y Ultimate, entre los tres volando a toda velocidad, trataron de atacarla en varias direcciones a la vez. Paper Wing desapareció de vista, antes de que fuera alcanzada por los ataques de los tres voladores.

Applejack miraba desconcertada como había desaparecido tan rápido aquella yegua, hasta que Paper Wing apareció justo al lado. Applejack sobresaltada, intentó golpearla con su casco, pero ésta desapareció y reapareció detrás suya. Applejack intentó ahí darla una doble patada, pero la yegua desapareció de nuevo, para luego reaparecer justo delante de ella y darla una fuerte patada ascendente que la dio en el mentón, mandando a volar a ésta a gran altura, donde Applejack recobró como pudo en el aire con ayuda de sus alas.

Black Wing, Shadow Storm, Ultimate y con apoyo de Applejack, volaron por alrededor de Paper Wing, tratando de atraparla en un potente tornado. Paper Wing no parecía preocupada en absoluto.

Paper Wing: Je, je, je ¿A eso llamáis tornado? Yo os enseñaré lo que es un tornado de verdad.

Decía con burla la yegua, empezando ésta a dar vueltas sobre sí misma a toda velocidad, formando un tornado mucho mayor, deshaciendo el que hicieron el grupo, donde al final éstos quedaron atrapados en el tornado de Paper Wing, dando vueltas sin parar en dicho tornado. Ahí Paper Wing extendiendo sus garras, voló a toda velocidad por el tornado, ocasionando varios cortes en el grupo, hasta que finalmente cayeron éstos al suelo.

Paper Wing: Hora de terminar con esto ¡Carga de Aniquilación! ¡Halcón de Tormenta!

La pony halcón giró sobre sí misma para formar otro tornado, donde dicho tornado empezó a adoptar forma de enorme halcón de aire. Acto seguido, el halcón voló en picado contra el grupo, impactando con ellos y provocando una explosión de aire en dicha lugar, ocasionando enormes daños al grupo.

White Shield, Rainbow y Pure, se enfrentaban a Gigavolt y su nueva forma eléctrica.

Gigavolt: Ahora os enseñaré por qué soy la reina del rayo.

Dijo la dragona, cargando de electricidad sus garras, para luego lanzar un poderoso rayo eléctrico contra el grupo.

Rainbow: Olvidas que yo puedo dominar los rayos.

Respondió desafiante Rainbow, alzando su lanza para detener y absorber los rayos. En el momento que Rainbow bloqueó el ataque con su arma, sintió que tenía enormes dificultades para detener el ataque.

Rainbow: Es...Mucha potencia...No creo que sea capaz de...¡Ahhhh...!

Finalmente Rainbow no pudo contenerse más y donde sostenía el ataque, surgió una explosión eléctrica que mandó volando a Rainbow. Pure con sus poderes de agua, atrapó con una ola de agua a la pegaso, donde la descendió hasta el suelo. Ahí Gigavolt a la velocidad del rayo, de plantó justo detrás de Pure donde el kelpie se giró y quedando sorprendido de verla ahí. Antes de que tuviera tiempo siquiera de hacer algo el kelpie, la dragona posó sus garras sobre él, ocasionando una brutal descarga eléctrica que hizo gritar al kelpie.

White Shield trató de salvar a su compañero, cargando su espada contra la dragona. Gigavolt desapareció al instante justo cuando iba a darla el unicornio, para luego reaparecer al lado de éste y darle una fuerte patada cargada de electricidad que mandó volando al unicornio para luego caer al suelo.

Pure intentó lanzar un chorro de agua contra la dragona, pero ésta le lanzó un rayo eléctrico con que electrocutó de nuevo al kelpie. Aquello ocasionó que perdiera la concentración en sus poderes sobre el agua y dicho elemento empezara de nuevo a esparcirse sobre el suelo, cubriendo completamente de agua.

Gigavolt sonriendo perversamente, golpeó con sus garras cargadas de electricidad contra el suelo húmedo, ocasionando unas potentes descargas eléctricas donde White Shield y Pure sufrieron los daños eléctricos.

Rainbow intentó salvar a sus compañeros, volando a toda velocidad hacia la dragona y ahí intentar golpearla con su lanza. Gigavolt con una garra, atrapó el arma de la alicornio azul y la lanzó duramente contra el suelo a ésta.

Gigavolt: Ahora os enseñaré que el rayo si puede golpear dos veces, incluso tres si es preciso ¡Carga de Aniquilación! ¡Dragón de Trueno!

Las alas eléctricas de Gigavolt, empezaron a desprender más electricidad y por alrededor de ella se formó un largo y fino dragón eléctrico donde iba aumentando de tamaño y longitud de su cuerpo, hasta tener un gran tamaño. Ahí dicho dragón se lanzó hacia el grupo, ocasionando un enorme daño eléctrico al grupo.

Eye Fox, Eye Falcon y Sunset Shimmer, trataban de oponerse a la enorme ventisca ocasionada por Ice Wind donde dicho viento surgía de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera el poder del calor de Sunset Shimmer bastante para opacar aquel poderoso viento gélido.

Ice Wind: Preparaos, porque este lugar será vuestra fría tumba de hielo.

Decía la dragona, golpeando el suelo con sus garras, creando una ola de hielo que avanzó hacia el grupo.

Sunset intentó detener la ola de hielo con un rayo de calor, pero ni siquiera eso lograba frenarla lo más mínimo y dicha ola siguió avanzando hacia el grupo. Eye Fox y los otros tuvieron que apartarse para esquivar el ataque de ola.

Eye Fox se sujetó en Gizmo para elevarse a gran altura por el aire. Una vez arriba, la arquera disparó su ballesta una potente flecha de energía que iba directa hacia la dragona. Por desgracia, la flecha había atravesado a la dragona sin hacerla nada. Ice Wind había recuperado su habilidad de volverse intangible. Ahí la dragona lanzó un rayo de hielo desde la boca, directa hacia Eye Fox. El rayo fue tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de esquivarlo y dicho rayo impactó en Gizmo, congelando por completo al drom.

Eye Fox: ¡Gizmo!

Gritó alarmada la unicornio, al ver como su drom era ahora como una estatua de hielo y ambos fueron cayendo. Ambos se habrían estrellado si Sunset Shimmer no los hubiera atrapado con su magia y hacerlo descender hasta el suelo.

Eye Falcon disparó su rifle varias veces, pero solo lograba que sus disparos atravesaran a la dragona como si fuese un fantasma.

La dragona ahí golpeó el suelo con sus guanteletes, creando esquirlas de hielo emerger que aparecían a su alrededor y expandiéndose por todos lados.

Sunset creó una barrera de fuego lo más poderoso que pudo para proteger a sus compañeros, pero al final el ataque de la dragona fue tan fuerte, que superó su barrera y alcanzó al grupo, donde el grupo fue golpeado por dichas esquirlas.

Ice Wind: Si esto os ha parecido frío, esto os resultará insoportable ¡Carga de Aniquilación! ¡Dragón Invernal!

Energía de hielo empezó a surgir por alrededor de la dragona, mientras por alrededor de su cuerpo se desplazaba un especie de dragón chino alargado hecho de energía helada, donde poco a poco iba aumentando de tamaño hasta alcanzar el de un enorme dragón de hielo cuyo cuerpo no se veía apenas final. Dicho dragón lanzó un ataque de hielo en forma de bao helado que golpeó al grupo, ocasionando fuertes daños de hielo y quedaran parcialmente atrapados en el hielo.

Camaleón, Mistic y Pinkie Pie, se encontraba en un extraño mundo de ilusiones creado por Lilie.

Lilie: Ji, ji, ji. Contemplad el gran poder de mis ilusiones.

Decía la cebra, moviendo su barita y de la nada, surgió unos meteoritos que golpearon al grupo.

Lilie movió de nuevo su varita y los tres acabaron metidos dentro de unas cajas, donde cientos de sables atravesaron dichas cajas con ellos dentro.

Lilie moviendo de nuevo la varita, enterró dichas cajas dentro de una extraña masa de tierra y luego lo elevó, haciendo que aparecieran en un extraño espacio. Ahí la masa de tierra se introdujo en un sol del lugar, donde dicho astro se iluminó con intensidad y se formó una gran explosión solar. Los tres cayeron al suelo ilusorio con varios daños en sus cuerpos.

Lilie: Y ahora ¡Carga de Aniquilación! ¡Explosión Cósmica!

Todo alrededor cambio quedando el espacio. Un cometa viajaba por el espacio, destruyendo todo planeta que se encontraba en su camino. Así hasta que dicho cometa se introdujo en un sol y ahí provocó una erupción solar donde alcanzó al grupo, ocasionando fuertes daños a éstos.

Medic, Toxic, Zola e Ice se enfrentaban a Lumie, donde sus mortales pociones estaban ocasionando serios problemas al grupo. Ya que la cebra parecía tener una interminable repertorio de botellas que iba lanzando sin parar. Cada una con efectos diversos, siendo la mayoría, fuertes explosiones.

Ice creó una barrera de hielo para proteger al grupo, pero la cebra lanzando una botella a dicha barrera, la transformó en un montón de paja. Zola intentó contrarrestar las pociones de la cebra con las suyas, pero ninguna tenía la eficacia deseada.

Medic lanzó unos shuriren, mientras Toxic disparaba varios misiles. La cebra viendo eso, simplemente lanzó uno de sus frascos que chocaron contra los ataques de ambos ponis, convirtiendo sus ataques en inofensivas palomas.

Lumie: Ji, ji, ji. No tenéis nada que hacer contra mis poderosas pociones.

Decía la cebra sacando dos botellas, donde mezcló ambos ingredientes haciendo que cambiasen de color y empezaran a burbujear. La cebra agitó la botella donde ésta empezaba a temblar como si amenazara con explotar. La cebra ahí lanzó la botella contra el grupo. Ice creó su barrera más potente que podía, pero en el momento que la botella se rompió en contacto con la barrera, se formó una poderosa explosión que destruyó la barrera y empujó con violencia al grupo, haciendo que chocaran todos contra la pared.

Lumie: Ji, ji, ji. Y para terminar ¡Carga de Aniquilación! ¡Pociones Inestables!

Lumie sacó múltiples botellas con contenidos varios, donde empezó a hacer malabares con ellos. Una que era más grande que las demás, la lanzó al aire. Luego la cebra lanzó cada una de las botellas que se iban introduciendo en el interior de la que había lanzado antes. Poco a poco, la botella principal empezaba a cambiara a distintos colores, hasta adoptar un tono blanco con varias manchas de colores.

Cuando la botella fue cayendo, Lumie simplemente la dio una patada, mandando la botella hacia el grupo. Ahí la botella se reventó, acabando en una gran explosión naranja de grandes dimensiones, causando un daño enorme al grupo.

Blue Sky, Blue Star e Insigth se enfrentaban a Brave y su forma avanzada, donde la pantera se movía a una velocidad enorme, haciendo que fuera difícil ver por donde se desplazaba.

Brave: Je, je, je ¿Puedes ahora seguir mis movimientos, unicornio de segunda?

Decía con burla la pantera y razón no la faltaba. Insigth ahora tenía serios problemas para prever los movimientos de la pantera, ya que ésta se movía a una velocidad muy superior a la que el unicornio estaba habituado a ver.

Brave: ¿Me ves ahora?

Apareció de golpe la pantera para sorpresa de Insigth y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Brave le dio un potente puñetazo al rostro donde lo mandó estrellarse contra las gradas del coliseo.

Blue Sky intentó golpear a la pantera con su lanza láser, pero la pantera con agilidad lo esquivó a un lado y luego girando sobre ella misma, le dio una patada por detrás de la cabeza, donde lo mandó estrellarse en otro lugar de las gradas.

Brave cargó contra Blue Star, donde la yegua trató de cubrirse con una barrera mágica frontal creada por su escudo, pero la pantera con enorme agilidad, saltó por encima de la barrera para así sortearla y quedar a espaldas de la unicornio para sorpresa de ésta. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Brave la agarró del cuello con su garra y la lanzó contra las gradas estrellándose en ella.

Brave: Ahora sentid el poder de una autentica pantera salvaje ¡Carga de Aniquilación! ¡Furia Salvaje!

La pantera de pie sobre sus patas traseras, entrecruzo sus brazos con sus garras extendidas, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaron con un rojo sangre intenso. A la velocidad del rayo, se desplazó de un lado a otra hasta llegar al grupo y empleando sus garras, realizó infinidad de mortales cortes, ocasionando enormes daños al grupo por todo sus cuerpos. Así hasta que la pantera saltó hacia el cielo y luego caer en picado, golpeando el suelo donde mandó a volar al grupo y luego caer duramente al suelo.

Phantom, Rarity y Rebeca estaban combatiendo contra Deina, donde la nueva forma de la loba les daba enormes problemas.

Deina: Je, je, je. Os haré pedazos y vuestros restos servirán como pasto para los lobos.

Decía la loba con una sonrisa cruel, cargando ésta contra el grupo. Phantom intentó frenarla, creando hielo por el suelo para hacer que se resbalara, pero la loba con gran agilidad esquivó las zonas heladas, así hasta que la loba alcanzó al unicornio y le dio un fuerte golpe con su garra que lo mandó estrellarse contra la pared de la mansión y la atravesó completamente.

Rarity intentó atraparla con una jaula de hielo, pero la loba saltó para evitar ser atrapada. A la velocidad del rayo se puso enfrente de Rarity e intento golpearla, pero Rebeca con la Rosa Negra y la Rosa Blanca, bloqueó el ataque con mucho esfuerzo.

Deina: Je, je, je. Mocosa. No eres rival para mí.

Rebeca: ¿Mocosa? Tengo 47 años, perra de tercera ¡Shinigami Bestia!

Gritó Rebeca, adoptando ésta su forma de zorro kiuby, logrando empujar a la loba lejos de ella. Deina al principio se sorprendió, pero luego emulando una sonrisa perversa, la comentó.

Deina: La forma Shinigami Bestia. Nada mal, pero de poco servirá eso.

Rebeca: Muy segura te ves. Debes saber que el Shinigami Bestia es la forma más poderosa en la fusión fénix. Muy pocos poderes son capaces de igualarlos.

Respondió desafiante Rebeca. Deina emulando una sonrisa perversa, la respondió.

Deina: En eso tienes razón, al menos en circunstancias normales. Lo que debes saber, es que nuestro poder es potenciado por la magia oscura de Natsumi.

Rebeca: ¿Cómo dices?

Deina: Lo que oyes ¿Cómo crees que destruimos a la Patrulla Harmony la primera vez? Si no hubiera sido por el poder de Natsumi, quizás nos habrían ganado, casi. Je, je, je. Y ahora te voy a demostrar la diferencia de tener y no tener el poder de Natsumi en nosotros.

Decía la loba donde poniéndose a dos patas, aulló con intensidad, a la vez que sus músculos se hincharon brevemente, a la vez que un aura oscura la rodeaba. Rebeca y Rarity sintieron aquel enorme aumento de poder.

Rarity: Ese poder no es normal.

Rebeca: Cierto. No se parece a nada que hayamos visto antes. Perfecto para este momento.

Comentaban ambas chicas. De improviso, Rebeca abandona su forma bestia regresando a su forma humana.

Deina: ¿Qué ocurre? Tanto miedo sentiste ante mi poder que prefieres morir.

Anivia: No ooooh perra, estas a punto de ver nuestro nuevo nivel super asombroso.

Comentaba la fenix en plan diva, tanto que hasta chasqueo su ala derecha tres veces seguidas.

Rebeca comenzó a formar sellos con sus manos de manera muy rápida casi imperceptible.

Rebeca: He estado entrenando esta forma desde hace tiempo. Antiguo poder de los astros concédame aquel poder que antiguamente me pertenecía, ascendamos a un nuevo poder Sacred Moon Shinigami Alpha.

Su vestimenta había cambiado, portaba ahora un kimono blanco, con estampado de lotos azules, sobre este una armadura de samurái blanca con rayas azules, la parte de la cintura tenía siete colas blancas y un casco con la forma de un zorro blanco, su cabello paso de rubio a un platino con destellos dorados, además de tener en su posesión sus dos espadas astrales la Violent Lotus que sus colores ahora eran azul intenso, el grabado de azul a negro y el filo de dorado a un blanco y la Savaged Lotus que igualmente paso de un blanco a un dorado, el filo dorado a un violeta y las flores de un rojo a un blanco.

Deina: ¿Qué es ese poder?

Pregunto la loba con cierto temor.

Rebeca: Después de saber sobre la forma omega de Mike y Darkwing, busque la forma de fusionar mis poderes y bueno, aquí estamos, yo soy la encarnación de la antigua diosa lunar Sakuya y mi poder como usuaria fénix.

Rarity: Querida ¿Por qué no nos contaste de esa habilidad tuya?

Rebeca: Je, je. La estaba guardando para una ocasión especial y surgió esta oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, Sherrys trataba por todos los medios de que Ghost reaccionara.

Sherrys: ¡Ghost! ¡Espabila, mujer! ¡Nuestros amigos están en problemas y tú estás en babilonia! ¡Reacciona!

Pese a los gritos del gato, Ghost seguía parada en el sitio, donde su mirada se perdía en el vació. Así hasta que finalmente la pony fantasma habló.

Ghost: ¿Para qué? Seguro que se las arreglan sin mí. Al fin y al cabo, yo no soy nadie. Mira a tu dueña, una diosa lunar.

Sherrys: Sí, se ve bien, pero la está presumiendo nada más, la he visto como diez veces y solamente para tonterías. Deja de lamentarte y pelea como la robot que eres, Ghost.

Comento enojado el gato. Ghost agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro, respondió.

Ghost: Es la verdad. No importa lo que haga. La gente ni siquiera parece darse cuenta de que existo. Siempre ha sido así. Aunque intente llamar la atención, nadie se percata de mí y cuando lo hacen, se pegan un susto a causa mía. Seguro que, si ahora mismo fuese destruida o desapareciese, nadie lo notaría siquiera.

Explicaba la yegua a punto de echarse a llorar. Sherrys escuchó con atención al pony fantasma. Hace tiempo, se enteraron de la traumática situación que pasó Ghost cuando se enfrentó a Denia por primera vez, de cómo jugo con su mente. Aquello la dejó a Ghost una secuela muy dura en su mente.

Deina: ¡Hora de morir!

Gritaba la loba, alzando su garra con que pretendía atacar, pero unas nueve colas la golpearon a la cara, haciendo que se cayera al suelo. Rebeca con expresión molesta, la respondió.

Rebeca: ¿Te crees que vas a acabar conmigo tan fácilmente? Está claro que no me conoces para nada.

Decía desafiante la mujer samurái, cargando contra la loba con su Violent Lotus y Savaged Lotus, primero lanzando un tajo con su espada gruesa y luego una bola eléctrica con la delgada. La loba esquivó el primer tajo, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con la bola eléctrica, donde ahí la dio de lleno haciendo que se la erizara el pelo por el impacto.

Deina: ¡Maldita! ¡Te voy a despedazar por esto!

Gritaba la loba, agarrando un mueble de la mansión y lanzando con todas sus fuerzas contra Rebeca. Ahí la samurai partió en dos el mueble, pero aquello fue una distracción donde la loba apareció de golpe y ahí golpeó con su garra en el casco de Rebeca, haciendo que atravesara una pared. La loba iba a atacar hasta que un muro de hielo apareció por delante de ella, bloqueando así el paso.

Phantom: ¡No tan rápido!

Rarity: ¡Te olvidas de nosotros!

Decía el pony fantasma y la guardiana, lazando entre los dos una poderosa ventisca que hizo retener levemente a la loba. La loba aumentando el aura oscura, cargó contra ambos ponis, hasta que apareció emergiendo de golpe Rebeca, lanzando un rayo de hielo que la dio de lleno y la estrelló contra la pared contrario. La loba alzando de nuevo y con expresión furiosa, gritó.

Deina: ¡Ahora sí que estáis todos muertos!

Gritaba furiosa la loba, cargando ésta contra el grupo. Mientras tanto, Sherrys trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Ghost.

Sherrys: Ghost. Claro que tú existes y hay gente que incluso notan tu presencia.

Ghost: En realidad no es así, Sherrys. Siempre que miro a la gente, éstos están a sus cosas sin percatarse de que siquiera existo. No soy nadie en realidad. No existo en realidad. No sé para qué me construyó Mike, si nadie nota mi existencia.

Decía la yegua, completamente sumida en su trauma y apoyando sus cascos en el rostro. Sherrys en cierto modo, vio a Rebeca cuando su dueña tuvo un trauma similar. Ahí el gato trató de ayudarla.

Sherrys: Dime, Ghost ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Preguntó el gato a Ghost. La pony fantasma escuchando eso, miró con atención como con curiosidad al gato y le contestó.

Ghost: Pues sí... Fue cuando Mike cuando era potro, se perdió en otra dimensión y tuvimos que buscarlo. Ahí es cuando te conocí.

Sherrys: Claro. Ahí es cuando nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos ¿Te acuerdas?

Ghost: Sería un tanto difícil olvidarlo, Sherrys. Fuiste de los pocos que realmente notaron mi presencia pese a todo. De hecho, me asuste cuando me hablaste la primera vez.

Respondía Ghost con una ligera sonrisa al recordar dicho día. Sherrys sonriendo también, la siguió hablando.

Sherrys: Así es. La verdad es que para mí fuiste una yegua bastante agradable, donde me sentía enormemente a gusto contigo.

Ghost: ¿Lo dices de verdad?

Sherrys: Por supuesto, amiga. Eso no lo dudes. Y si yo pude notar tu presencia, eso no te hace completamente ignorada.

Deina: ¡Ja! ¡Esa no es nadie! ¡Solo es una yegua que no existe para nadie!

Decía con desprecio la loba, teniendo sus garras sosteniendo las armas de Rebeca, donde ahí la kiuby trató de hablar con Ghost.

Rebeca: ¡Ghost! Sé lo que se siente al tener un trauma. A mí me pasó algo parecido cuando en aquella misión, me pasó aquello. Estuve tiempo sin luchar y tuve miedo de volver a hacerlo. No debes dejar que un trauma te domine, Ghost. Debes sobreponerte como lo hice yo. Ghost, no estás sola. Me tienes a mí, a Sherrys, a Mike y al resto de la patrulla como nuestros amigos. Eres nuestra amiga, no lo olvides y sobre todo !TU ESPOSO JACK¡

La decía Rebeca a Ghost, tratando de ayudar a sobreponerse. Ghost escuchaba con atención las palabras de Rebeca.

Ghost: Mi esposo, él ha sido quien más alegrías he compartido, aun si nadie se entera de mi presencia, él está para recordarme. Si debo hacerlo por mis amigos y sobre todo al pony del que estoy enamorada.

Deina: ¡Ja! ¿Qué importa si unos pocos idiotas noten su presencia? Para el resto del mundo, ella no es nadie.

Las palabras de la loba, intentaron hacer sentir peor en Ghost, cosa que no dieron efecto. Rarity ahí salió apoyar aun más a Ghost.

Rarity: ¡Eso no es cierto! Ghost es una heroína como el resto de la patrulla. Incluso tiene un club de fans en la academia, donde muchos dicen que Ghost es una pony genial.

Ghost: ¿En serio?

Preguntó incrédula la pony fantasma al escuchar decir eso a la Rarity guardiana. Deina empujando bruscamente a Rebeca para quitársela de encima, respondió furiosa.

Deina: ¡Eso no significa nada! ¡Y ahora voy a terminar con esto!

La loba a toda velocidad, fue directa hacia Ghost. Sherrys trató de detenerla, pero la loba la apartó de un manotazo donde mandó al gato a estrellarse contra la pared. Luego la loba saltó sobre Ghost con intención de despedazar la con sus garras y colmillos.

Deina: ¡Hora de morir, pony inexistente!

Phantom: ¡Ghost!

Rebeca: ¡Ghost!

Rarity: ¡Ghost!

Sherrys: ¡Ghost!

Gritaban alarmados todos éstos, al ver como la loba estuvo a punto de despedazar a Ghost, pero justo en ese momento, los ojos de la pony fantasma se llenaron de determinación. De Ghost surgió una poderosa ventisca que hizo retroceder a Denia para sorpresa de ésta.

Deina: Pero ¿Qué...?

Ghost: Nunca más ¿Me oyes? ¡Nadie volverá a tratarme como si no fuese nada! ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritó Ghost, mientras la ventisca se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Luego de eso, la pony fantasma sacó una extraña medalla de su armadura.

Darkwing, Star Black y Dash, se enfrentaban a Nightwing, donde la yegua había adoptado su forma Tiger Shinigami Bestia.

Nightwing: Ja, ja, ja ¿Qué os parece? Ahora soy todopoderosa. Ja, ja, ja.

Decía con tono dominante la tigresa. Darkwing sin dejarse intimidar por ésta, la respondió desafiante.

Dark: No eres la única que tiene habilidades similares ¡Lion Shinigami Bestia!

Gritó Darkwing, siendo rodeada por una columna oscura con detalles plateados, adoptando así su forma de leona.

Nightwing: Nada mal. Je, je, je. A ver quién de las dos tiene las garras más afiladas.

Dark: ¡Aquí te espero!

Ambas felinas se lanzaron contra la otra y nada más chocar, las dos cayeron al suelo mientras daban vueltas la una contra la otra, tratando de clavarse mutuamente sus garras contra la otra. Así hasta que las dos se separaron y entre las dos, lanzaron múltiples rayos oscuros que chocaron entre sí.

Nightwing saltó sobre Darkwing tratando de darla un zarpazo, pero la leona logrando apartarse, la agarró del brazo y la lanzó por el aire. La tigresa con ayuda de sus alas, recobró el equilibrio y cargó contra Darkwing donde se la llevó por delante, chocando duramente contra una pared. La tigresa apartándose de la leona, trató de darla un zarpazo, pero Darkwing bloqueó con su brazo el ataque de ésta y la dio un puñetazo al rostro que la hizo retroceder y luego una patada al rostro.

Ambas iban a reanudar su combate, hasta que el orni amarillo se interpuso y mirando a la tigresa, trató de razonar con ella.

Dash: Por favor, Nightwing, mi amor. Dejar de luchar. Esta no eres tú. Tú nunca harías daño a gente inocente. Deja que te ayudemos.

Nigthwing: ¡Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie! ¡Y ahora apártate, idiota!

Gritó la tigresa, sacando de nuevo su arma y tratando de partir en dos al orni. Ataque que fue bloqueado por la Mega Dark Repulser de Darkwing que se interpuso. Star Black ahí se unió al ataque.

Star Black: ¡León de Sombras!

Star Black lanzó un ataque en forma de león oscura donde impactó en la tigresa y la hizo retroceder a gran distancia, donde la tigresa tuvo que usar sus garras para frenar el retroceso.

Nightwing: ¡Malditos! ¡Necesitareis algo mejor que eso para derrotarme!

Dark: ¿Cómo esto? ¡Rinnegan!

Darkwing activó el Rinnegan, donde en sus ojos se reveló su habilidad ocular. La tigresa viendo eso, la comentó.

Nightwing: El Rinnegan. Oí hablar de esa habilidad, pero no es nada comparable a la de un pony celeste como yo.

Dark: Espera ¿Eres una pony celeste? Nosotros siempre pensamos que eras una alicornio sombría como yo.

Comentaba Darkwing, sorprendida al descubrir que su homóloga era una pony celeste y no como ella. Nightwing ahí la respondió.

Nightwing: Pues claro que soy una pony celeste ¿Cómo crees que aun sin tener cuerno, puedo hacer magia? Como ya sabréis, los ponis celestes con entrenamiento, pueden realizar magia a través de su cuerpo. Así que aunque yo no tenga cuerno, aun puedo hacer magia por diversas partes de mi cuerpo.

Explicaba la tigresa. Darkwing mirando a Dash, le preguntó a éste.

Dark: ¿Tú sabías sobre ello, Dash?

Dash: Pues claro. Ella siempre fue una pony celeste, al igual que Aether.

Dark: ¿Y por qué nunca lo dijiste?

Dash: Nunca me lo preguntasteis.

Respondió como si nada el orni. Darkwing y Star Black suspiraron ante la respuesta dada por Dash.

Nightwing: No importa. Ahora os destruiré a todos ¡Filo Tenebroso!

La tigresa hizo emerger energía oscura en su arma y se lanzó contra el grupo. Darkwing ahí usó el Rinnegan para crear un campo de repulsión que hizo retroceder a Nightwing.

Night: Con eso no me detendréis.

Dark: Esto no, pero esto seguro que sí.

Darkwing creó ahora unas barras de metal negro oscuras por alrededor de la tigresa, donde la lanzó todas éstas sobre ella, clavándose así en su cuerpo, provocando leves daños en la tigresa.

Nightwing: ¡Ahhh...! Maldita ¿Qué pretendes hacer con esto?

Dark: Lo averiguaras enseguida.

Respondió desafiante la leona.

Mientras tanto, el resto de la patrulla y equipos estaban en el suelo severamente lastimados. Las Harmony Warriors parecían que habían acabado con ellos, hasta que Red Fire y los otros lograron levantarse.

Umbriel: Veo que aun seguís sin querer rendiros.

Decía con arrogancia la yegua oscura. Red Fire mirando desafiante a ésta, la respondió.

Red: No vamos a rendirnos.

Ocelot: No sin darlo todo.

Vulcan: Aunque estéis muy buenas todas vosotras, no pienso abandonar.

Fox: Prometimos que os salvaríamos.

White: Aether nos confió vuestra salvación.

Black: Y no pensamos defraudarla.

Camaleón: Somos la Patrulla Harmony.

Medic: Y nuestro deber es luchar contra el mal.

Sky: Luchamos por honor y justicia.

Ghost: Y ha llegado la hora de cumplir nuestra promesa que hicimos hace tres años.

Decían cada uno de la patrulla con determinación, donde sus compañeros se levantaron y estaban también llenos de determinación. Red Fire y los demás de la patrulla, sacaron cada uno una medalla con símbolos distintos en cada una.

Red: Ahora es el momento de usar el nuevo poder que nuestro amigo Zephyr nos confió.

Patrulla Harmony: ¡Poder Royal Knights!

Gritaron todos y justo en ese momento, todos y cada uno de ellos, empezaron a cubrirse con una extraña luz donde a la vez, irradiaba un enorme poder en cada uno de ellos.

 **Buscad en youtube la melodía "Xenoblade Chronicles 2 OST - Counterattack" y escuchadla a partir de aquí.**

Las Harmony Warrios tuvieron que taparse los ojos a causa de dicha luz cegadora. Cuando dicha luz terminó, vieron a Red Fire y los otros con un aspecto completamente diferentes a como eran antes.

Red Fire ahora era una especie de dragona antropomórfica, pero de forma metálica. Ojos azules. Llevaba puesta una armadura que la cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo que consiste en una pechera roja con detalles color rojo oscuro y con un núcleo azul en su pecho. Unas grebas rojas con detalles negros. Unos guanteletes rojos. Unas botas rojas con detalles blancos. Y un casco con la misma forma de su cabeza y del mismo color de su armadura, del que además sobresale un largo y afilado cuerno, que es el doble de grande que el cuerno normal de Red Fire. Cola larga y con una llama cubriendo la punta. Con un aura dorada a su alrededor.

Ocelot era ahora un lobo antropomórfico. Su cuerpo se veía como que estaba totalmente hecho de metal. Llevaba una armadura de cuerpo completo de color azul con detalles plateados y negros. El centro de dicha armadura tenía forma de cabeza de lobo de ojos rojos. Sus ojos son de color púrpura. Tiene unos protectores en sus antebrazos de metal azul, con un par de escudos dorados en el centro de ambos. En ambas manos tiene tres grandes y afiladas garras. Portaba una larga capa roja. A su alrededor tenía un aura plateada.

Vulcan ahora era un gran golem bípedo metálico. Portando una gigantesca armadura negra con detalles amarillos. Unas grandes hombres del mismo color que su armadura y una larga capa blanca.

Black Wing tenía la apariencia de una chica mitad cuervo. Su piel era ligeramente oscura. Sus brazos son un par de grandes alas negras. Sus patas son como las de un cuervo. Usaba una armadura ligera de color negro cubierta de plumas. Usaba una máscara negra que se asemeja a la cabeza de un cuervo y llevaba una pechera blanca que cubre completamente su pecho.

White Shield era como una especie de ser hecho completamente de electricidad que porta una armadura. Lleva unas botas con forma de rayos dorados. Unos pantalones dorados igualmente. No trae nada cubriendo su pecho. Unos grandes guanteletes dorados con detalles azules. Hombreras doradas. Y un gran casco plateado con un par de cuernos de plata.

Eye Fox tenía la apariencia de un ser bípedo femenino, pero que porta una armadura masculina. Es una armadura blanca con detalles negros y dorados y un núcleo azul en el centro de su pecho. En sus hombros tiene unos escudos, uno rojo con detalles blancos y dorados, y el otro azul con detalles negros y un par de picos. Lleva botas blancas con garras doradas. En su mano izquierda tiene una cabeza de dragón de color azul, mientras que en su mano derecha tiene una cabeza de león con tres cuernos, dos en los lados de su cabeza y uno en su frente. Y finalmente en su cabeza posee un casco de caballero

Camaleón adoptó la forma de un especie de dinosaurio antropomórfico de piel verde y azul que porta una armadura totalmente dorada.

Medic tenía forma de un ser humanoide de apariencia desconocida, ya que tiene absolutamente todo su cuerpo cubierto por una armadura. De color rosa con detalles dorados. En una de sus muñecas porta un brazalete dorado. Su cabeza estaba totalmente cubierta por una especie de casco que se asemejaba a una máscara del mismo color de su armadura. A ambos lados de la cabeza un par de alas doradas.

Blue Sky adoptó la apariencia de un ser bípedo que es completamente una armadura de plata con detalles rojos. Sus ojos son de color amarillo. Su mano derecha es completamente una lanza de plata con detalles rojos, mientras en su mano izquierda porta un escudo también de plata con detalles rojos, donde en el centro tiene tres triángulos de color rojo, agrupados de tal forma que hacían juntos un triángulo más grande.

Ghost se convirtió en un extraño esqueleto robótico. Su cuerpo está cubierto de una armadura negra y gris con detalles amarillos que la cubre por completo. Dos grandes alas en su espalda de color gris parecidas a las de un murciélago. Porta un casco esquelético con dos grandes cuernos que apuntan hacia el frente. Sus manos eran grandes garras afiladas y en sus palmas tiene un par de cristales rosas. Un aura espectral se formaba a su alrededor.

Umbriel estaba sorprendida por el nuevo aspecto de Red Fire, pero tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, la dijo desafiante a ésta.

Umbriel: ¡Me da igual que tengas un nuevo aspecto! ¡Sigues siendo inferior a mí y te voy a demostrar!

Umbriel como sombras, se desplazó justo detrás de Red Fire con intención de atacarla. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, las alas de Red Fire se prendieron en llamas intensas, obligando a retroceder a Umbriel.

La yegua oscura tuvo que retroceder para evitar ser quemada, pero aun así no se rindió y lanzó una poderosa esfera de oscuridad de gran tamaño contra Red Fire. Inesperadamente, Red Fire con su cola, desvió de golpe dicha esfera, haciendo que fuera ésta a otra parte y estallara. Umbriel estaba sorprendida por ello, pero aun así respondió desafiante.

Umbriel: Veo que ahora te defiendes mejor. No importa. En medio de esta oscuridad, sigo siendo el ama.

Decía arrogante la yegua oscura, hasta que inesperadamente, toda la oscuridad del lugar desapareció de golpe. Aquello la sorprendió.

Umbriel: ¿Cómo?

Magic: Te olvidas de mí, amiga.

Decía Magic que había aumentando su poder, adoptando su forma humana y su armadura ajustada al cuerpo. Su luz se había más brillante que opacaba la oscuridad del lugar.

Umbriel: ¿Qué? Si estabas medio muerta tú ¿Cómo es posible?

Preguntaba sorprendida la yegua oscura al ver como Magic estaba de pie y sin heridas alguna. Magic sonriendo mientras curaba con su magia las heridas de Piro Fire hasta estar como nuevo, se dispuso a explicarse.

Magic: En realidad, aunque daño si me hiciste, no llegué a usar todo mi poder. Ahora que te he estado observado, no tengo que contenerme más.

Umbriel: ¿Me estás diciendo que me has estado estudiando todo este tiempo sin usar toda tu fuerza?

Preguntaba incrédula la yegua oscura. Magic sonriendo, la respondió.

Magic: Así es. Ahora ya no tienes nada nuevo con que me puedas sorprender.

Umbriel: ¡Maldita! ¡Te voy a matar por esto!

Umbriel viajo a una velocidad enorme hasta donde estaba Magic, tratando de golpearla con su casco, pero inesperadamente Magic la bloqueó con su brazo para sorpresa de Umbriel. Magic con su otro brazo, la dio un puñetazo al rostro que la mandó volando hacia Red Fire.

Magic: ¡Tuya, Red Fire!

Red: ¡Voy!

Red Fire cargó de fuego sus garras y ahí golpeó a Umbriel cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, para mandarla de nuevo a volar. Umbriel recuperándose en el aire, lanzó infinidad de esferas oscuras explosivas contra todos. Piro Fire adoptó su forma kirin y fue volando junto con Red Fire y Magic, donde entre los tres lograban golpear en todas las direcciones a Umbriel.

Solar Beauty lanzó infinidad de puñetazos a alta velocidad contra Ocelot, tratando de golpearlo. Para sorpresa de ésta, el lobo lograba bloquear todos sus ataques con los protectores de los brazos y tras esquivar un ataque de la yegua, lanzó su zarpa donde la golpeó y la hizo estrellarse contra el espejo del salón donde se rompió en pedazos.

Solar se levantó furiosa y ahí lanzó infinidad de esferas ki explosivas con intención de acabar con todos, pero en ese instante, Dawn adoptó su forma súper destiniana e Iron su forma suprema y entre los dos desviaban todos los ataques para sorpresa de la yegua.

Solar: ¡Será una broma!

Dawn: En absoluto ¡Ahhh!

Gritó Dawn, volando a toda velocidad hacia la yegua lanzando infinidad de puñetazos contra ésta. Solar esta vez tenía problemas con la forma súper destiniana de Dawn que la estaba dando pelea y si eso no era suficiente, Iron en su forma suprema, apareció de golpe al lado de ésta y la golpeó con su martillo en su costado, mandando a volar contra la pared y atravesando varias habitaciones del salón hasta que se paró en una de ellas.

Solar se levantó molesta y desde donde estaba, lanzó desde sus cascos un potente rayo solar, rayo que fue repelido por Ocelot con sus protectores donde el lobo iba avanzando sin casi oposición hasta la yegua y cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, la dio un doble tajo cruzado con sus garras, logrando dañar severamente a ésta.

Green Heart: ¡No importa si eres un golem o no! ¡Nunca serás superior a mi golem de madera y raíces endurecidas!

Gritaba arrogante y desafiante la yegua, estando ésta subida en el hombro derecho de su golem que superaba en tamaño a la de la nueva forma de Vulcan. La yegua ordenó a su golem que lanzara un poderoso puñetazo contra Vulcan donde el golem negro no se movió en absoluto y recibió de lleno el impacto, provocando una densa nube de polvo.

Green Heart: Je, je, je ¿Qué te ha parecido eso? Ja, ja, ja.

Decía de forma burlona la yegua, hasta que su risa fue interrumpida cuando vio que cuando la nube de humo desapareció, estaba Vulcan sin rasguño alguno. Aquello dejó perpleja a la yegua.

Green Heart: ¿Es una broma? Estoy casi segura de que le he dado. No importa ¡Golem! ¡Ataque Molinillo!

Ordenaba la yegua y su Golem de madera obedeciendo su orden, comenzó a mover sus brazos a modo de molinillo a alta velocidad con intención de golpear a Vulcan, donde el Golem negro se mantenía en el sitio sin inmutarse.

Vulcan: (Curioso. Yo solía usar ese ataque cuando combinaba mi poder con Mega Base).

Pensaba para sí el robot, recordando cuando combinaba su poder con Mega Base y realizaba un ataque similar. En ese momento, Vulcan alzó sus manos de Golem y con ellas detuvo en seco el ataque del Golem de madera, provocando una onda de impacto por todo alrededor. Todo ello para sorpresa de Green Heart que estaba impactada por como habían detenido su ataque con facilidad.

Green Heart: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible!

El Golem de madera iba a atacar de nuevo, pero Vulcan con un simple golpe de la palma de su puño cerrado, reventó en pedazos al Golem de madera donde cayeron sus restos al suelo, junto con Green Heart que llegó al suelo a través de un trozo. La yegua tenía los ojos como puntos negros al quedarse sin habla ante lo que había pasado, así hasta que finalmente habló.

Green Heart: Mi Golem...¿Cómo es posible?

Fluttershy: Y no es lo único que va a pasar, te lo garantizo.

Decía desafiante Fluttershy, convocando ésta sus poderes supremos, aumentando así sus poderes y ganando así el control total de la flora y fauna del lugar. Ahí ordenó que las plantas disparasen semillas a modo de ametralladora, donde todas éstas impactaban en la unicornio, ocasionado daños a ésta.

Vulcania: Y yo ¡Fusión Nuclear!

Vulcania entró en su modo Fusión Nuclear y alzando sus brazos, se convirtieron en unos especies de cañones y por ellos, disparó lava invierte que impactaron en Green Heart, provocando fuertes quemaduras en ésta.

Vulcan: Ahora verás lo que es un golpe de verdad.

Decía Vulcan alzando su puño y ahí golpeando con dureza a Green Heart contra el suelo, haciendo temblar el lugar entero a la vez que provocaba una densa nube de humo alrededor del golpe.

Paper Wing: ¡Os haré pedazos a todos!

Gritaba Paper Wing, volando ésta a toda velocidad que la permitía su modo alterno, con intención de atravesar a Black Wing, donde la mujer cuervo estaba en el sitio sin moverse. Así hasta que en el último momento, ésta desapareció de vista justo cuando iba a alcanzarla Paper Wing.

Paper Wing: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Dónde rayos está ésta?

Preguntaba la yegua halcón, hasta que apareció al instante Black Wing al lado suyo y ahí la dio una fuerte patada que la mandó volando por el aire. Paper Wing recuperándose en el aire, cargó de nuevo contra ella, pero Black Wing desapareció de nuevo para luego reaparecer encima suya y darla una patada que la mandó estrellarse contra el suelo.

Paper Wing: ¡Ahhh..! ¡Ya esto harta!

Applejack: Pues más vas a estar tras esto.

Applejack adoptó su forma suprema y golpeando el suelo con dureza, levantó trozos del suelo que golpearon a Paper Wing y la mandó volando.

Shadow: Mi turno.

Shadow cargando su armadura dragón como sus alas de las ascensión, voló a toda velocidad hacia la yegua, donde la golpeó con fuerza de su costado con su lanza.

Ultimate: Normalmente no me gusta golpear a chicas lindas, pero en tu caso puedo hacer una excepción.

Decía el pegaso destiniano, aflojándose el listón de su crin, aumentando enormemente su fuerza. Luego voló a toda velocidad hacia la yegua donde ahí la arreó un potente puñetazo donde primero hubo una onda de impacto y luego salió la yegua despedida hasta perderse en la lejanía.

Applejack: Vaya. Parece que con ese listón, obtiene una fuerza comparable a la de Mike.

Comentaba la alicornio naranja. Ultimate escuchando eso y con una sonrisa presumida, la respondió.

Ultimate: Y eso no es nada, preciosa. Ahora verás.

El pegaso se giró al otro lado y ahí veía acercarse en la dirección contrario a Paper Wing. El pegaso concentrando su maná en sus cascos, golpeó con fuerza a la yegua en su costado, mandando estrellarse contra el suelo. Paper Wing se levantó furiosa y cargó contra el pegaso con intención de golpearlo, pero Black Wing se interpuso en su camino.

Paper Wing retrocedió y trató de alejarse, pero Black Wing al instante desapareció para reaparecer al lado suyo. Paper Wing sorprendida, intentó escapar en varias direcciones, pero no importaba donde fuera, era rápidamente alcanzada por Black Wing que la cortaba el paso.

Black: ¡Ciclón de Plumas!

Dijo la mujer cuervo y desde sus alas, lanzó infinidad de plumas negras que fueron golpeando a Paper Wing, provocando severos daños a la mujer halcón.

Gigavolt: ¡Aunque tengas un cuerpo eléctrico! ¡Nadie superar mi poder sobre la electricidad! ¡Cañón Supremo Eléctrico!

Gritó la dragona, lanzando desde su boca un poderoso rayo eléctrico que iba recorriendo el suelo húmedo a la vez que lo arrasaba. Pure y Rainbow saltaron para evitar el contacto con el agua, pero White Shield se mantenía impasible en el sitio, recibiendo de lleno el ataque.

Gigavolt: Ja, ja, ja ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, especie de monigote eléctrico? Ja, ja, ja.

Preguntaba en plan burla la dragona, hasta que vio que su ataque iba siendo absorbido por el cuerpo eléctrico de White Shield para sorpresa de ésta.

Gigavolt: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es una broma? Ni modo que ha absorbido mi ataque.

Comentaba sorprendida le dragona, al ver que White Shield había absorbido su ataque como si nada. El guerrero eléctrico miró a la dragona y a la velocidad del rayo avanzó hacia ella casi al instante, golpeando con su puño al estomago de la dragona donde la sacó todo el aire (aunque tratándose de un robot, no tendrían aire u oxígeno XDD). Ahí White Shield no se detuvo y comenzó a lanzar infinidad de puñetazos contra la dragona, donde ahí la mandó a volar por el aire.

Rainbow: No te lleves todas la diversión tú solo, White Shield.

Pure: Cierto. Comparte un poco ¡Ahhhh...!

Rainbow adoptó su forma guardiana suprema, mientras Pure adoptaba su forma súper destiniana. Pure usando su poder, creó una corriente de agua que atrapó a la dragona y la estampó contra el suelo. La dragona molesta, intentó usar su electricidad para electrocutar a los que estaban en el agua, pero Rainbow con su lanza, atraía todos los rayos hacia ella sin problemas. Pure ahí se lanzó hacia la dragona y lanzó un potente puñetazo en el estomago que la sacó de la corriente de agua. White Shield a la velocidad del rayo, se plantó justo encima de ésta y agarrandola de la cabeza, giró sobre sí misma y la golpeó con dureza contra el suelo húmedo.

Ice Wind: ¡Sufrid mi poder supremo del hielo! ¡Flechas Mortales de Hielo!

Gritaba la dragona de hielo, creando infinidad de flechas de hielo gigantes enfrente del grupo y luego lanzarlas contra el grupo. Eye Fox en su nueva forma y con total tranquilidad, extendió su brazo donde tenía la cabeza de león y ahí dijo.

Eye Fox: ¡Espada Suprema!

De la cabeza de dragón surgió una enorme hoja donde en ella tenía grabados rúnicos. Con un golpe de su espada, deshizo todas las flechas de hielo para sorpresa de Ice Wind.

Ice Wind: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! No importa. Aunque puedas defenderse de mis ataques, sigo siendo intangible y ningún poder de fuego tiene lugar aquí.

Decía arrogante la dragona. Eye Fox ahí con total tranquilidad la contestó.

Eye Fox: ¿Eso crees? ¡Cañón Supremo!

De la boca en forma de dragón, surgió un enorme cañón. Ahí Eye Fox apuntó con su arma a la dragona y del cañón surgió una poderosa bola de fuego directa hacia la dragona para sorpresa de ésta. Ice Wind no pudo hacer otra cosa que recibir de lleno aquel ataque, ocasionando una poderosa explosión de fuego que arrasó con lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Sunset: Ya me estoy hartando de tanto frío. Es hora de subir la calefacción.

Sunset aplicó sus poderes supremos de guardiana y ahí el calor se intensificó a su alrededor, derritiendo todo el hielo que había en dicho lugar e incluso evaporarlo al instante.

Ice Wind: Mi hielo...No puede ser.

Sunset: ¡Fénix Llameante!

Sunset creó un fénix de puro fuego, que voló hasta la dragona impactando de lleno contra ésta y haciendo mucho daño en su cuerpo. Eye Falcon apuntando son su arma avanzada contra la dragona, disparó varias balas de elemento fuego, ocasionando más daños a ésta.

Eye Fox voló hasta la dragón primero golpeando con su espada, para luego disparar su cañón en el estomago de la dragona, mandando a volar a ésta.

Lilie: ¡Te voy a dejarte como un sello!

Amenazaba la cebra donde con su varita, hacía emerger un enorme meteorito que iba volando hacia Camaleón.

Camaleón: Creo que no, nena.

Decía el changeling, convirtiendo sus brazos en enormes cañones y disparando un poderoso rayo combinado que desintegró el meteorito.

Lilie se sorprendió por ello, pero enseguida cambió de táctica y encerró a Camaleón en el interior de una caja y atravesó mil espada en ella. Cuando la cebra abrió la caja, se sorprendió de no ver a Camaleón para nada.

Lilie: ¿Pero qué...?

Camaleón: ¿Me buscabas?

La cebra escuchó la voz de Camaleón detrás suya y cuando se giró, vio al changeling justo detrás de ella con sus brazos convertidos en un enorme bate, donde con ella golpeó a la cebra que la mandó volando.

Pinkie: Ahora mi turno.

Pinkie adoptó su forma suprema, donde con ella creó un tornado con que atrapó a la cebra en su interior y la hizo volar en múltiples direcciones.

Mistic: ¡Camaleón! ¡Lánzame!

Le avisaba Mistic saltando sobre él, a la vez que se disfrazaba de enorme pesa de 300 toneladas. Camaleón convirtiendo sus brazos en enormes tenazas de obras, atrapó a su compañera y la lanzó al interior del tornado convocando por Pinkie, pillando por medio a la cebra que la golpeó por arriba y la llevó contra el suelo, aplastando duramente a ésta contra el suelo.

Lumie: Has cambiado de forma, vaya cosa. Yo con mis pociones de convertiré en cosa insignificante.

Decía arrogante la cebra, sacando de su alforja una botella y la lanzó contra Medic. Ésta última a la velocidad del rayo, desapareció de vista e instantes después la botella que había lanzado la cebra.

Lumie: ¿Pero qué...?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar al cebra, Medic apareció casi al instante enfrente de ella y la dejó caer sobre su cabeza dicha botella. En el momento que se rompió dicha cabeza sobre la cabeza de la cebra, ésta se convirtió en ratón.

Lumie: ¿Es una broma?

Decía la cebra ratona, donde sacando otra poción, se echó encima su contenido y recobrando así su estado anterior. Luego de eso, intentó golpear con su arma a Medic, pero ésta desapareció de nuevo.

Ice: Hora de ponerse serios.

Decía Ice adoptando su forma suprema y ahí golpeando el suelo con su hacha, creó una corriente de hielo donde luego golpeó a la cebra, ocasionando daños a ésta. Lumie molesta, sacó varias botellas donde las tiró contra el suelo haciendo que se derritiera el hielo al instante.

Lumie: ¡Os pienso convertir en arañas y sapos a todos con mis pócimas!

Decía furiosa la cebra, lanzando infinidad de botellas por todos lados, tratando de dar al grupo con ellas. Inesperadamente, todas éstas eran atrapadas por Medic que a la velocidad del rayo e instantes después las tenía esta todas ellas en sus manos. Lumie se quedó en shock al ver que todas las botellas que lanzó, habían sido atrapadas por Medic. Luego recuperándose de su estado, exclamó molesta.

Lumie: ¡Se acabó! ¡Yo saco a relucir la solución final!

Decía furiosa la cebra, metiendo ambos cascos en una de sus alforjas donde ahí hacía como esfuerzo de sacar algo. Finalmente sacó de la alforja una especie de botella gigante que superaba a la cebra con creces. Ésta sosteniendo la botella por encima de su cabeza con sus cascos, exclamó.

Lumie: ¡Ahora sabréis lo que un botellón de verdad.

Decía furiosa la cebra, hasta que notó que sus patas traseras fueron atrapadas por las cadenas de Toxic.

Lumie: ¿Pero qué...?

Toxic: Te olvidas de mí.

Zola: Y también de mí.

Decían estos, donde la cebra con una sonrisa maliciosa, hizo emerger con sus poderes unas raíces donde de inmediato se pusieron a hacer cosquillas a Lumie. La cebra hembra intentó contener las ganas de reírse, pero al final no pudo aguantar más y lanzando la botella por el cielo, empezó a reírse.

Lumie: Ja, ja, ja ¡Basta! ¡No soporto las cosquillas! Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía sin parar la cebra, hasta que se acordó de la botella de antes y mirando hacia arriba, veía como ésta iba cayendo sobre ella para horror suyo.

Lumie: Oh...Vaya...

Finalmente la botella cayó sobre ella, ocasionando una enorme explosión.

Brave: ¡Ni esa armadura te protegerá de mi furia!

Gritaba de forma amenazante la pantera, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Blue Sky, donde el paladín se mantenía en el sitio de forma impasible. La pantera ahí saltó sobre el paladín con intención de darle un potente puñetazo. Finalmente la pantera lanzó su puño donde el paladín alzó su escudo, bloqueando por completo el ataque de la pantera, haciendo que ésta se quedara unos instantes estática en el sitio. La pantera se echó para atrás mientras sacudía su garra donde había realizado el golpe, donde ahí sentía algo de dolor.

Brave: ¡Au! Mi garra...Incluso con mis Garras Infernales. No importa, ese escudo no te puede proteger de todos lados.

Sky: Si lo quieres intentar.

Respondió con actitud burlona el paladín. Brave furiosa, cargó contra el paladín y desde todas las direcciones trató de golpear al paladín. Blue Sky lograba bloquear todos los ataques con su escudo a gran velocidad para sorpresa de ésta.

Brave: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es que logra adivinar todos mis movimientos?

Sky: ¿Cómo esto?

Contestó Blue Sky donde lanzando su lanza, golpeó a la pantera, haciendo que ésta saliera volando hacia el cielo.

Blue Star: Mi turno.

Blue Star con la Alabarda Trueno, hizo emerger un trueno que golpeó de lleno a la pantera, ocasionando un daño enorme a ésta y luego caer duramente al suelo. La pantera furiosa se levantó y tras soltar un rugido, gritó.

Brave: ¡Malditos! ¡Os atacaré a tanta velocidad, que ni sabréis por donde os ataco!

Insigth: Puedes intentarlo ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba Insigth, adoptando su forma súper destiniana. Ahí el unicornio con alas fue al encuentro de la pantera donde esta última cargo contra él. Nada más encontrarse, los dos empezaron con un frenético intercambio de golpes. La pantera intentaba golpear con todas sus fuerzas al unicornio, pero este último lograba prevenir todos sus ataques gracias a su forma súper destiniana y tras bloquear varios golpes, empezó a lanzar éste infinidad de puñetazos y patadas contra la pantera, terminando con una potente patada alta bajo el mentón de la pantera donde la mandó a volar. Blue Sky ahí salto hacia la pantera y la golpeó con su escudo donde la estrelló contra el suelo.

Sherrys: Bien, Ghost. Veamos que tal se te da con esa nueva forma.

Comentaba sonriente el gato en posición en guardia y esperando que Ghost hiciera algo. Curiosamente, ésta no se movió en absoluto. Cosa que llamó la atención del gato.

Sherrys: ¿Ghost?

Sherrys miraba a Ghost y ahí vio a ésta salirle una pompa en la nariz y como si estuviera durmiendo.

Sherrys: ¡Ghost! ¿Qué haces? ¡No es el momento de echarse una siesta!

Gritó alarmado el gato al ver que Ghost estaba dormida. Deina que tenía serias dificultades para enfrentarse a Rebeca y Rarity en sus formas avanzadas y siendo apoyadas por Phantom, centró su atención en Ghost donde pudo notar que estaba la pony fantasma como durmiendo.

Deina: Con que durmiendo en pleno combate ¿Eh? Eso la va a costarla caro.

Deina a la velocidad del rayo, corrió en dirección hacia Ghost, sorteando sin problemas a Sherrys.

Sherrys: ¡Ghost!

Phantom: ¡Ghost!

Rebeca: ¡Ghost!

Rarity: ¡Ghost!

Sherrys: Vaya...¿Esto no lo dijimos antes hace unos momentos?

La loba saltó hacia Ghost con intención de despedazarla con sus garras y colmillos.

Deina: ¡Despídete del mundo!

En ese instante, la pompa desapareció y los ojos de Ghost brillaron de forma extraña. Deina lo último que vio fue un destello blanco y segundos después, sintió infinidad de cortes por todo su cuerpo.

Deina: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaba de color la loba que tras aterrizar en el suelo, pudo notar que tenía cientos de cortes por todo su cuerpo.

Deina: ¿Qué rayos ha pasado? Ni siquiera vi que ocurrió.

Preguntaba la loba que no lograba entender que había pasado. Ghost en su nueva forma, miró a la loba y la comentó a ésta.

Ghost: Pasa...Que ha llegado la hora de purificar el mal.

Decía la criatura fantasma. Deina mirando furiosa a Ghost, la gritó a ésta.

Deina: ¡Maldita! ¡Ahora sí que pienso asegurarme que la gente no se acuerde de ti ni por casualidad!

Gritaba completamente furiosa la loba, cargando contra Ghost con intención de hacerla pedazos. Ahí Ghost se desplazó a la velocidad del rayo y como una sombra, rodeaba a la loba donde ahí Deina empezó a sentir infinidad de múltiples cortes por todo su cuerpo, donde la loba gritaba de dolor.

Nightwing: Hora de acabar con vosotros.

Decía la tigresa con intención de atacar al grupo. Los ojos del Rinnegan que tenía Darkwing, empezaron a brillar y la tigresa sintió que no se podía moverse en absoluto.

Nightwing: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?

Preguntaba confundida la tigresa al ver que no se podía mover en absoluto. Darkwing ahí la comentó a ésta.

Dark: Muy simple. Esas barras creadas por mi Rinnegan no están de adorno precisamente.

Nigthwing: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Star Black: Lo que mi antigua alumna te quiere decir, es que mientras tengas esas barras clavadas en tu cuerpo, Darkwing puede controlar todos tus movimientos sin restricción.

Explicaba Star Black con una expresión de sabiduría. Los ojos de Nightwing pasaron a una de total sorpresa al enterarse de eso último.

Nightwing: ¿Es una broma?

Dark: No. No lo es. Y es hora de terminar con esto y purificaros.

Patrulla Harmony: ¡Carga de Victoria!

 **Música Finisher**

Red: ¡Carga Dragón Ardiente!

Las alas de Red Fire se tornan en puro Fuego y convocando una espada de fuego, salió despedida como un reactor directa hacia Umbriel. La yegua oscura recibió un potente tajo ardiente por todo su cuerpo.

Ocelot: ¡Garras de Lobo de Acero!

Ocelot entrecruzó sus garras, donde las cuchillas se hicieron más largas. Luego cargó contra Solar Beauty, donde ahí la dio un potente doble tajo con sus garras en forma de "X".

Vulcan: ¡Terremoto Titánico!

Vulcan alzó los brazos y con ellos, golpeó con fuerza la tierra, provocando un fuerte temblor que fue avanzando hacia Green Heart, donde la unicornio salió volando hacia el cielo. Ahí el golem negró pegó un salto enorme hasta adelantar a Green Heart y una vez en el punto más alto, la dio un potente puñetazo que provocó primero una onda de impacto y estrelló a la unicornio duramente contra el suelo.

Black Wing: ¡Noche del Cuervo!

El escenario cambió a un denso bosque bajo la luz nocturna de la luna. Black Wing estaba sobre una rama con un brazo delante de ella a modo de capa. Luego realizó un vuelo rasante hacia Paper Wing donde la dio primero un tajo con sus afiladas patas, para luego terminar con una densa lluvia de plumas negras que la iban dando de lleno a la pegaso.

White: ¡Trueno de Juicio!

White Shield alzó su brazo y del cielo cayó un rayo en su mano, donde se convirtió en una especie de lanza hecha de electricidad. Acto seguido, la lanzó contra Gigavolt donde la atravesó de lleno en el pecho y ahí provocó una gran explosión eléctrica.

Eye Fox: ¡Cañón Supremo Destructor!

Eye Fox alzó su brazo armado con el cañón, mientras energía de fuego se acumulaba en ella. Acto seguido, disparó por el cañón una esfera roja de fuego que cuando impacto en Ice Wind, provocó una explosión de grandes proporciones.

Camaleón: ¡Gran Big Ban!

El escenario pasó a la de la galaxia entera, donde Camaleón aparecía en lo alto de todo ello y alzando sus brazos, extendió unos hilos que fuero cogiendo todos y cada uno de los planetas, astros, cometas y soles, donde tiró de todas ellas, chocando todas éstas donde estaba Lilie en medio de todas ellas, provocando una gran explosión tipo Big Ban.

Medic: ¡Corte Relámpago Ninja!

Medic hizo emerger de su brazalete dorado una katana ninja de gran tamaño. Luego cargó contra Lumie. Ambas estaban tras una pared japonesa blanca, donde detrás se veían las sombras de ambas donde Medic lanzaba infinidad de tajos contra la cebra. Todo terminó con la pared japonesa cortada a trozos.

Sky: ¡Lanza Justiciera de Paladín!

Blue Sky alzando su escudo por delante y luego se lanza, cargó contra la pantera Brave a toda velocidad, dejando una estela azul por donde pasaba. El caballero atravesó con su lanza a la pantera.

Ghost: ¡Noche de Pesadilla!

Ghost alzó sus garras y la loba Deina fue atrapada por un misterios agujero negro que apareció debajo suyo y unas garras sombrías la atrapaba las patas, obligando a introducirse bajo tierra. La loba acabó en medio de una intensa oscuridad donde se veían expresiones fantasmales que se reían de forma macabra. La loba ahí sintió infinidad de golpes y cortes por todo su cuerpo.

Dark: ¡Gran León Plateado!

Darkwing convocó su gran león de energía plateada y dicho felino cargó contra Nightwing, primero dando unos zarpazos y luego un mordisco final, ocasionando una explosión de luz plateada.

Cuando todos los ataques impactaron, enfrente de cada una de las Harmony Warriors surgieron unos círculos de conjuros. Red Fire y los otros dibujaron en dichos círculos unas líneas hasta formar distintos sellos en ellas. Al hacerlo, de los cuerpos de las Harmony Warriors surgieron unas extrañas nubes oscuras hasta finalmente desaparecer y todas éstas cayeron al suelo.

Umbriel abría lentamente los ojos, para ver en primer lugar a Red Fire y a los otros cuidando de ésta.

Umbriel: ¿Qué...Qué ha pasado...?

Red: Que estáis libres de la influencia de Natsumi.

Respondió la dragona de fuego con una sonrisa a la yegua oscura.

Continuando el combate de Mike y Aether contra Darkness y Black Matter, Natsumi que observaba el combate junto con Red Sky, la yegua que estaba antes sonriendo, puso ahora una expresión seria.

Red Sky: ¿Pasa algo, Natsumi?

Natsumi: Me parece que algunas chicas han dejado mi equipo.

Respondió con tono serio la yegua.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota: La parte de Ghost y resto de la escena, me ayudó mi amiga Heron para mejorarlo. Donde la agradezco la ayuda.**


	69. Lucha Contra Natsumi Black

**Lucha Contra Natsumi Black**

Mike y Aether seguían combatiendo contra Darkness y Black Matter, donde el combate se tornaba cada vez más encarnizado.

Mike: ¡Rayo Solar!

Mike lanzó un potente rayo solar contra Darkness. El felino oscuro con la Soul Edge, partió en dos el rayo y cargó contra Mike. El lobo trató de cubrirse con su Infernal King, pero Darkness cargando de energía oscura su espada, golpeó con tanta fuerza que Mike salió despedido por el aire. Darkness ahí cargó contra el lobo una vez más con intención de partirlo en dos.

Darkness: ¡Hora de morir, Mike!

Gritaba Darkness a punto de partir en dos al lobo, pero Mike cubriendo sus patas traseras de luz, arreó una potente patada al rostro del guepardo, que detuvo su marcha. Ahí Mike agarró del brazo armado de Darkness y lo lanzó hacia abajo. Mike voló a toda velocidad donde placó contra él y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

Un rayo oscuro surgió del suelo, obligando a Mike a apartarse mientras Darkness se levantaba furioso.

Mike: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Para tener en parte mi sangre, no parece que estés dando todo.

Aquel comentario enfureció a Darkness donde rugió de furia, a la vez que el ojo de la espada se centraba en Mike.

Darkness: ¡Lamentarás haber dicho eso! ¡Groaaar!

Darkness concentró su poder en su espada y desde ella, lanzó infinidad de rayos teledirigidos hacia Mike. El lobo saltó y trató de esquivarlas, pero por desgracia, algunos lograron impactar en él y causar bastante daño.

Darkness trató de golpear con su espada, pero Mike logró bloquearlo. Ahí como dos estelas de luz dorada y roja, fueron recorriendo con violencia el terreno e incluso rodear una montaña, a la vez que iban levantando polvo y destrucción por donde pasaban.

Mientras tanto, Aether fue lanzada por un disparo oscuro lanzada por su enemiga, hasta chocar de espaldas contra una roca. Black Matter mirando de forma asesina a la loba, la comentó a ésta.

Black Matter: Es mejor que te rindas y dejes que te mate ya. Así acabará ya todo.

Aether logrando sobreponerse, miró desafiante a su adversario y la contestó a ésta.

Aether: ¡Nunca! Le prometí a mi hija que recuperaríamos a nuestros amigos y nuestro mundo. Y mi amigo Mike me hizo jurar que nunca me rindiera en mi cometido.

Black Matter escuchando eso, la contestó con desprecio a Aether.

Black Matter: ¿Una promesa entre amigos? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Jamás me derrotarás si cargas con cosas innecesarias como esa!

Aquello que dijo la guepardo, captó la atención de Aether mientras Black Matter seguía hablando.

Black Matter: Yo sobreviviré a cualquier costo ¡Para ese fin, he dejado atrás todo lo innecesario!

Decía la guerrera oscura, siendo rodeada por un aura oscura y las piedras empezaban a flotar a su alrededor. Sus ojos mostraban un brillo violeta perturbador. Alzando sus guadañas, formó una esfera oscura que iba creciendo, hasta alcanzar un tamaño mayor que la guepardo. Aether no perdía de vista a su adversaria.

Black Matter: ¡Aether Light, desaparece!

Gritó la guepardo, lanzando por fin su esfera destructora. La esfera iba avanzando, dejando un enorme surco por donde pasaba dicha esfera que iba directa hacia Aether Light, donde ahí la loba se quedó pensando para sí.

Aether: (¿Dejar de lado todo lo innecesario? Eso jamás...Lusamine...Red Sky...amigas Harmony Warriors...Mi promesa de salvar a este mundo...Todo lo que soy).

Aether lanzando una mirada llena de determinación hacia su adversario, alzó su voz de forma potente.

Aether: ¡Yo no soy como tú! ¡No dejo de lado nada!

La esfera finalmente alzando a Aether, pero la loba intensificando su fuerza a la vez que era rodeada por una aura dorada, destruyó la esfera destructora para sorpresa de Black Matter que no se lo esperaba en absoluto.

Black Matter: ¿Cómo...?

Aether estaba decidida a cumplir su promesa de salvar su mundo, por sus hijas, por su marido, por sus amigas de las Harmony Warriors y por todos los habitantes de su imperio. La loba gritaba a la vez que intensificaba su fuerza y ahí cargó contra la guepardo a toda velocidad, dando un potente puñetazo al rostro de ésta que la mandó a volar muy lejos hasta estrellarse contra una roca.

Aether lanzaba desde sus zarpas delanteras infinidad de esferas de energía explosivas en el lugar donde se había estrellado Black Matter, ocasionando fuertes explosiones. Una vez hecho eso, Aether voló en el lugar de las explosiones hasta encontrarse con Black Matter y darla una fuerte patada que la hizo volar de nuevo e ir atravesando varias rocas en el proceso.

Black Matter: ¡Ya me tienes harta! ¡Muere!

Gritaba furiosa la guepardo, lanzando múltiples esferas de energía oscura con la intención de detener a Aether. La loba ahí envolvió sus brazos en Armadura Espíritu, donde la permitió golpear y neutralizar las esferas lanzadas por Black Matter y una vez que llegó hasta ésta, comenzó a darla fuertes puñetazos.

Aether: ¿Te gusta? ¡Esto me lo enseñó mi amigo Mike! ¡Ahora verás!

Alzaba la voz la loba, golpeando una y otra vez contra su adversaria, hasta que la dio una fuerte patada envuelta en la misma armadura espíritu que la mandó a volar por el cielo a gran altura y luego caer al suelo. Black Matter se levantó de nuevo, mientras formaba su guadaña oscura, preparando para recibir a la loba que se dirigía hacia ella armada con su Knight Queen.

Black Matter: ¡Depender de inútiles promesas es de débiles! ¡Yo no dependo de nada para ser poderosa!

Black Matter trató ahí partir en dos a la loba, pero Aether con un tajo cargado de su espada por energía luminosa, destruyó con facilidad el arma de Black Matter para sorpresa de esta última.

Aether: ¡No eres más que una individua sin verdaderos motivos para luchar!

Gritaba la loba, dando potentes patadas a la guepardo.

Aether: ¡No perderé con alguien como tú! ¡Alguien que solo fue creado por el propósito de destruir una única cosa y nada más!

Volvía a gritar Aether para luego lanzar una potente Patada de Luz potenciada por la Armadura Espíritu, mandando a volar a gran distancia a Black Matter hasta estrellarse contra otras rocas.

Natsumi observando el combate junto con Red Sky, le comentaba a este último con una sonrisa.

Natsumi: Vaya, Red Sky. Por lo visto, tu esposa está verdaderamente decidida a salvar su imperio como a ti ¿No te parece?

Red Sky: La verdad, es que mi esposa siempre fue una yegua fuerte y decidida.

Respondió el semental, donde no perdía detalle al combate que estaba metida su esposa contra su homóloga oscura.

Mientras tanto, Mike y Darkness como estelas de luz dorada y oscura, seguían chocando el uno contra el otro por el cielo. Así hasta que ambos fueron enfrente del otro y chocaron con violencia, provocando una fuerte onda de impacto que hizo temblar por alrededor. Mike y Darkness tenían sus respectivas armas chocando contra el otro.

Darkness: Veo que has mejorado, Mike. Eso hace más interesante este combate.

Le decía Darkness sin dejar de empujar su arma contra la de Mike. Mike sin dejar de empujar tampoco su arma contra la de Darkness, le respondió desafiante.

Mike: No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, Darkness. La prometí a mi amiga que la salvaría este mundo y eso es algo que tengo intención de cumplir.

Darkness: Je, je, je. Y eso es un lastre para ti. Si no dejas de lado esas cosas inútiles como la amistad y te centras en ti, jamás sacarás todo tu potencial ¿No te das cuenta que esas cosas solo te hacen débil y te impiden luchar con todas tus fuerzas?

Le comentaba Darkness con una ligera sonrisa, considerando que Mike le hacía débil su afán de ayudar a los demás en vez de centrarse en sí mismo. El lobo sin dejar de mirar desafiante al guepardo, le contestó.

Mike: Donde tú ves debilitad, hay fuerza. Crees que ayudar a los demás y que me preocupe por ellos me hace débil, pero en realidad me dan fuerzas para darlo todo ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritó Mike donde ahí intensificó su fuerza a la vez que su aura dorada de alrededor, logrando empujar a Darkness para atrás y ahí Mike lanzó un potente rayo de fuego desde su Infernal King que hizo retroceder a Darkness. La fuerza del empuje fue tal, que chocó contra Black Matter que iba siendo empujada en dirección contraria. Cuando ambos guerreros oscuros chocaron contra el otro, se dieron la vuelta para estar cada uno enfrente del otro y con expresiones molestas, empezaron a discutir.

Black Matter: ¡Quítate de en medio, idiota!

Darkness: ¡Eres tú la que se interpone en mi camino, estupida!

Black Matter: ¡Yo sola podría ocuparme de tanto de Aether como de ese Mike Bluer, del que eres incapaz de eliminarle!

Darkness: ¡No te pases de lista conmigo! ¡Yo no he visto que siquiera hayas logrado siquiera derrotar a esa Aether Light!

Black Matter: ¡Lo haría si un inútil como tú no se me cruzase en mi camino cada vez que estoy cerca de acabar con ella!

Darkness: ¡Sí, claro! ¡Mucho hablar, pero en el fondo solo eres un subproducto inútil!

Empezaron a discutir ambos guerreros oscuros, mientras Mike y Aether reuniéndose con el otro, observaban la discusión entre Darkness y Black Matter. Ahí Mike y Aether no pudieron evitar conversar.

Aether: No parece que esos dos colaboren mucho con el otro.

Mike: Sí. Está claro que cada uno va a lo suyo y están más centrados en discutir entre ellos, que luchar con nosotros.

Aether: ¿Y sí dejamos que se peleen entre ellos? Quizás se derroten ellos solos. Je, je, je.

Sugería la loba con una ligera sonrisa burlona. Mike sonrió también un poco, pero luego poniendo expresión seria, la comentó a Aether.

Mike: Aunque es tentadora la idea, hemos perdido mucho tiempo con ellos. Debemos reservar fuerzas para cuando nos enfrentemos a Natsumi. Seguramente trajo a Darkness y a Black Matter para agotarnos y así ser presa fácil para esa yegua loca.

Comentaba Mike a su amiga. Aether un tanto dudosa, le contestó.

Aether: ¿Tú crees? No parece la táctica habitual de Natsumi. Aunque en parte tienes razón. No podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo con ellos.

Mike: Por supuesto. Debemos librarnos de Darkness y Black Matter cuando antes.

Aether: ¿Y qué propones que hagamos?

Mike: Tengo una idea. Tú solo sígueme.

Contestó Mike con una mirada y sonrisa de tener un estupendo plan. Luego el lobo mirando a Darkness y Black Matter que aun seguían discutiendo con el otro, les llamó la atención a éstos.

Mike: ¡Eh! ¡Vosotros! ¡Escuchadme un momento!

Black Matter: ¡Piérdete, idiota! ¿No ves que estoy discutiendo con este felino de segunda?

Darkness: ¡Ese idiota es mi mayor adversario a vencer y tú no eres nada para él como para mí!

Respondieron gritando ambos felinos con expresiones molestas. Aether con una gota de sudor tipo anime en la cabeza, comentó.

Aether: Me da que están hechos el uno para el otro.

Mike: ¡Darkness! ¡Black Matter! ¡Ha llegado la hora de quitaros de en medio de una vez por todas!

Dijo Mike, siendo éste y su amiga rodeados por una aura dorada cada uno a la vez que intensificaban su fuerza. Darkness y Black Matter mirando a ambos lobos, respondieron.

Darkness: En eso tienes razón, es hora de acabar con vosotros de una vez por todas.

Black Matter: ¡No antes de que yo acabe con Aether!

Respondieron ambos felinos a la vez que fueron cada uno rodeado por un aura oscura, al mismo tiempo que intensificaban su fuerza.

Los cuatro: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaron ambos grupos cargando contra el otro como estelas brillantes a alta velocidad, amenazando con chocar ambos grupos contra el otro.

Aether: Mike. Espero que tu plan funcione, o esto va a ser doloroso de verdad.

Mike: Tranquila. Funcionara (eso espero).

Ambos grupos iban a gran velocidad, donde quedaba poco para que se encontraran finalmente y chocaran mutuamente. Estuvieron a punto de llegar a entrar en contacto, hasta que Mike ahí activó su Jogan con ambos ojos iluminados.

Mike: ¡Ahora!

Mike y Aether se detuvieron de golpe. Darkness y Black Matter no entendieron el por qué se detuvieron, pero les dio igual. A ambos guerreros oscuros solo les interesaba luchar y acabar con ambos. Antes de que llegaran hasta ellos, Mike alzó la voz.

Mike: ¡Portal!

Usando los poderes de su Jogan, Mike creó entre ellos y sus adversarios, un portal dimensional que llevaba a un lugar desconocido para sorpresa de Darkness y Black Matter.

Black Matter: ¿Pero qué...?

Darkness: ¡Es una trampa!

Exclamaron ambos tratando de frenar, pero la fuerza del impulso fue tal, que al final ambos guerreros oscuros cruzaron el portal y Mike de inmediato cerró dicho portal.

Mike: Ya está. Nos deshicimos de ellos.

Aether: ¡Eso ha sido brillante, Mike!

La felicitaba la loba a su amigo, mientras Mike sonriendo y pasando su garra bajo la nariz en señal de leve modestia, la comentó.

Mike: Je, je, je. Cuando discurro, se me ocurren buenas ideas.

Ambos lobos retornaron a sus formas alicornios, con sus respectivos fénix en la grupa del otro. Natsumi que lo había visto todo, comentó.

Natsumi: Vaya. Eso sí que no lo esperaba para nada.

Red Sky: Parece que Aether y su amigo se la han jugado.

Comentaba ahora el semental. Natsumi pese a todo, no abandonó su sonrisa y comentó.

Natsumi: No importa. Aun el juego tiene que continuar y pienso traerme a una amiga para que se una a nosotros. Ji, ji, ji.

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa infantil, donde ésta de un destello desapareció de vista.

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión, a través del portal surgieron Darkness y Black Matter en el cielo nocturno de lo que parecía una gran ciudad llena de luces de todo tipo. Ambos guerreros oscuros estaban furiosos por haber sido engañados.

Darkness: ¡No puedo creer que nos hayamos dejado engañar!

Black Matter: ¡Es todo culpa tuya, idiota!

Respondió furiosa la guerrera oscura, haciendo que Darkness molesto por el comentario, comenzó a discutir acaloradamente con ella.

Darkness: ¿Qué estás diciendo, estupida?

Black Matter: ¡Lo que oyes! ¡Sí tú no hubieses cargado contra ellos como lo hiciste! ¡No habríamos caído en su trampa!

Darkness: ¡Tú también cargaste contra ellos! ¡No me cargues a mí con toda la culpa!

Black Matter: ¡Hago lo que me da la gana, idiota!

Darkness: ¡Maldita yegua! ¡Si tú no te hubieras puesto por medio, habría acabado con Mike y su amiga de paso!

Black Matter: ¡Tú eres el que ha estado molestado, proyecto fracasado de alicornio!

Darkness: ¡Vas a tragarte eso, maldita zorra!

Black Matter: ¡Intentalo, pedazo de basura!

Ambos furiosos con el otro, alzaron sus armas y cargaron con el otro.

Darkness: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Black Matter: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaban ambos con sus armas en alto, donde de inmediato las chocaron entre sí, dando inicio a la pelea entre ambos felinos oscuros.

Volviendo con Mike y Aether. Éstos y sus fénix estaban descansando un poco, hasta que de un destello mágico, apareció Natsumi delante de ellos, poniendo en guardia a Mike y a Aether.

Natsumi: ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Me echasteis de menos?

Les comentaba de forma animada la yegua loca sin abandonar su sonrisa, mientras Mike y Aether estaban en guardia.

Holy2: ¡Cuidado! Esa yegua loca está de nuevo.

Aether: Ya la veo, Holy.

Holy: Madre mía. Si apenas hemos tenido un respiro.

Mike: Ya lo tendremos cuando nos ocupemos de ella, Holy.

Mike y Aether se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron, para acto seguir alzar los dos la voz y decir.

Mike y Aether: ¡Modo Alidrake!

Nada más decir eso, los dos adoptaron su forma alidrake. Por supuesto, Mike adoptaba la forma de un alidrake con alas de luz en forma de las alas de un dragón, con escamas en la parte superior de la misma. Cola de dragón y espinas doradas que le llegan desde la espalda hasta el final de la cola. Con garras tipo dragón en su cuatro patas y ojos de dragón.

Aether no fue menos y ella adoptaba una apariencia familiar a la de Mike, obviamente en forma femenina claro está.

Sus fénix no fueron menos. Las dos Holys adoptaron la forma de fénix dragón, con alas en forma de las un dragón al igual que cola de dragón.

Una vez en sus formas alternas, Mike y Aether alzaron la voz diciendo a la vez.

Mike y Aether: ¡Dragón Bankai!

Sus fénix se fusionaron sus portadores. Mike adoptaba por su puesto su armadura de Dragón Bankai. Mientras en el caso de Aether, era una armadura dorada y plateada con detalles que la hacían parecer la piel de un dragón, sus alas también estaban cubiertas por dicha armadura, teniendo en las puntas un par de cabezas de dragón.

Ambos guerreros estaban en guardia, mientras Natsumi lejos de quedar sorprendida, simplemente aplaudió con los cascos mientras riéndose sin parar les decía a éstos.

Natsumi: ¡Sí! Ji, ji, ji. Veo que habéis decidido pisar fuerte.

Aether: No más fuerte de lo que vamos a pisarte ahora a ti, maldita.

Mike: Hora de acabar con tu reinado de terror, Natsumi.

Contestaron desafiantes ambos alidrakes, mientras Natsumi mirando a éstos, les dijo.

Natsumi: Oh, pero no he venido sola. Me traje a otra amiga para que jugara también con vosotros ¡Ya puedes venir, Giga Base!

Aether: ¿Giga Base?

Preguntó preocupada Aether y su temor fue confirmado, cuando vio la gran nave descender por el cielo. Una enorme nave color dorado del tamaño de Mega Base.

Apenas llegar la nave, adoptó la forma robótica de aspecto femenino. Una gigantesca robot que portaba una armadura dorada con detalles azules. En sus antebrazos tenía un par de protectores azules de bordes dorados con unos cañones en la parte del frente. También tenía unas hombreras similares características, pero sin los cañones. Sus ojos eran verdes brillantes. Tiene unas grandes alas robóticas cubiertas por dicha armadura. En el pecho tenía un núcleo de energía rojo. Llevaba puesto un casco estilo samurai dorado parecido a una corona con una joya verde y un protector que impedía ver su boca y portaba a los lados de su cintura un par de espadas. Una de mango negro con el filo hecho de plata y una línea azul en el centro y otra espada de mango dorado con el filo de color negro y una línea dorada en el centro.

Giga Base: ¡Aquí llega Giga base!

Bramó la enorme robot, donde Mike y Aether miraron un tanto preocupados la escena.

Aether: Mucho me temo que las cosas acaban de complicarse demasiado.

Comentaba con algo de temor Aether al ver a quien fue en su día una de sus robots más leales. Mike con tal de animar a su amiga, la dijo para apoyarla.

Mike: No te preocupes. Nuestros amigos están dentro de Giga Base y seguro que encontrarán la forma de neutralizar el nefasto control de Natsumi sobre ella, a la vez que Mikki y los otros buscan el origen del poder de control de Natsumi sobre este mundo. Mientras tanto, nosotros debemos detener a Natsumi.

Las palabras de Mike lograron animar a Aether, donde la yegua sonriendo le respondió.

Aether: Tienes razón, Mike. Esta vez no fracasaremos.

Ahí ambos alidrakes asintieron y de inmediato, cargaron contra Natsumi, donde la yegua los esperaba a ambos con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro.

Mientras tanto en la sala de los artefactos ancestrales celestes, Mikki y los otros estaban combatiendo contra el misterioso guardián del lugar. Un extraño golem de pequeño tamaño hacia que no se le viera como amenazante, aunque a las malas y siendo Shield el primero en comprobarlo en primera persona, resultó ser más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Black Raider: ¡Toma esto!

Alzaba la voz el alicornio oscuro, tratando de golpear con su espada al golem. La criatura simplemente alzó su brazo para con su mano, bloquear el ataque del alicornio. Acto seguido, el golem golpeó con su otro brazo al alicornio donde lo mandó volando a gran distancia, atravesando varias estanterías, cayendo los objetos y armas que contenían éstos.

Alex: ¡Jack Pock!

Gritó Alex disparando sus dos pistolas unas potentes esferas de energía contra el golem. La criatura se cubrió con sus brazos, recibiendo de lleno los ataques y quedando éste como si nada. Una fina capa de luz roja lo rodeó por unos instantes e incluso parecía haber aumentando un centímetro su altura.

Brodek y Shocket cada uno por su lado, intentaron atacarlo con sus armas, pero el golem ahí saltó por arriba esquivando el ataque. Al mismo tiempo, creó unas esferas de metal en sus manos y las lanzó contra ambos sementales donde les dio de lleno y los hizo chocar contra el suelo.

Mikki: ¡Prueba mi ataque! ¡Luz Resplandeciente!

Gritaba Mikki donde ahí lanzó una potente esfera de luz contra el Golem. La criatura alzó sus dos manos donde detuvo el ataque, pero sin que pudiera evitar ser arrastrado levemente por el suelo. Acto seguido la lanzó hacia arriba la esfera donde chocó contra el techo, rompiendo parte de la misma y trozos de allí fueron cayendo, golpeando algunas al golem donde la misma capa de luz lo rodeaba e incluso parecía crecer otro centímetro.

Lairax: ¡Eh! ¡Bicho feo! ¡A tu espalda!

El golem se dio la vuelta, para ver a Lairax armada con sus lanzas donde la changeling lanzó ambas armas contra el golem. Por supuesto el golem se cubrió con sus brazos para protegerse, pero inesperadamente la changeling se detuvo y con una mirada y sonrisa burlona, le dijo al golem guardián.

Lairax: Picaste.

Aquello fue una distracción, ya que el golem no se percató de que Ventus e Ignos cargaron contra el golen por la espalda. Ventus lo golpeó con sus Keyblades contra la espalda del golen e Ignos lanzando su cruz de combate, atrapando así una de las piernas del golem guardián.

Ignos: Hora de caer, amigo.

Decía con burla el unicornio azul, para luego tirar con fuerza del arma y así hacer caer de espaldas al golem.

Lairax: ¡Todo vuestro, chicas!

Avisaba Lairax mientras la changeling y los dos sementales se apartaban, para así dejar paso a Selene y Bloom. Selene iba volando en Ark, teniendo a Bloom a su lado.

Selene: ¡Arte de Hielo! ¡Tumba Helada!

Mediante un hechizo de las artes, Selene hizo primero elevar al guardián en un tornado de hielo, quedando luego encerrado en una tumba de hielo.

Bloom: ¡Lanza Helada!

Bloom convocó una lanza de hielo y la lanzó contra la tumba de hielo creada por Selene, atravesando por completo ésta y luego explotar. El golem que salía despedido por el aire, era de nuevo rodeado por dicha capa de luz y crecía unos centímetros más.

Ember: ¡Cuchillas Fantasmales!

Lucia: ¡Llamas del Purgatorio!

Dark Storm: ¡Infierno Negro!

Fire Shimmer: ¡Lanzallamas!

Ember creando unas cuchillas mágicas, Lucia lanzando fuego azul desde su espada, Dark Storm lanzando una llamarada negra y Fire Shimmer una llamarada roja, impactaron todos sus ataque contra el guardián, ocasionando fuertes explosiones de fuego con varios colores de cada uno. Luego de eso, el golem cayó al suelo a la vez que la capa de magia lo rodeaba y se hacía varios centímetros más grandes. Cuando el golem intentó levantarse, tenía a Cooper delante de él, apuntando con su Bastón Revolver al rostro.

Cooper: ¡Telegrama!

Bromeaba el maestro ladrón con una sonrisa burlona, apretando el gatillo y realizando un potente disparo que mandó volando al golem, derribando varias estanterías con armas y objetos, hasta finalmente estrellarse contra la pared.

White Wolf y Oviblion con sus respectivas espadas, atacaron frontalmente al golem enterrando más a la criatura contra la pared. Luego, ambos pegasos se apartaron para dejar paso a Centinela donde ahí disparó una salva de misiles que impactaron de lleno el golem, provocando grandes explosiones.

Cuando la salva termino, el golem pese a todos los impactos, volvía a levantarse como si nada. Al mismo tiempo, la capa de magia volvía a aparecer, a la vez que crecía varios centímetros más.

Shield: Esto...Chicos ¿Soy yo? ¿O esa cosa es más grande que antes?

Comentaba el semental, observando que el golem era por lo menos el triple de grande de lo que era antes. Sus compañeros también notaron eso.

Umbra: Es verdad. Parece más grande que antes.

Dark Storm: ¡Mejor! Así más para atizar.

Oviblion: Estoy de acuerdo contigo ¡A por él!

Dark Storm y Oviblion fueron volando hacia el golem. Black Raider y Ventus trataron de advertirlos.

Black Raider: ¡Quietos!

Ventus: ¡No os lancéis sin pensar!

Pero el alicornio sombrío y el pegaso oscuro ignorando los avisos, cargaron contra el golem donde la criatura estaba parada en el sitio sin moverse.

Dark Storm y Oviblion: ¡Toma esto!

Gritaron los dos a la vez, cargando sus espadas con energía elemental, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas donde sería la cabeza del golem. Lejos de sufrir daño, el guardián se mantuvo en el sitio y como las veces anteriores, su cuerpo fue rodeado por la fina capa de magia y su tamaño creció hasta tener un tamaño mayor que antes. Dark Storm y Oviblion se sorprendieron por aquello.

Antes de que ambos sementales tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, el golem emitiendo un potente chillido metálico, golpeó con su enorme mano a ambos sementales, haciendo que salieran volando y se estrellaran contra el suelo. El golem ahí alzó su pie con intención de aplastarlos.

Mikki: ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Shinigami!

Mikki adoptando rápidamente el Shinigami, voló a toda velocidad hacia el golem para tratar de salvar a sus amigos.

Mikki: ¡Puño Pétreo!

Gritó Mikki, creando en su brazo derecho un enorme puño de piedra y con él, golpeó con fuerza al golem que lo hizo retroceder a gran distancia, salvando así a Dark Storm y a Oviblion. La guerrera angelical mirando a ambos sementales últimos, les preguntó a éstos.

Mikki: ¿Estáis bien, chicos?

Ambos sementales logrando ponerse de pie, la contestaron cada uno a su manera.

Dark Storm: Siendo salvados por una hermosa ángel como tú, por supuesto que estamos bien, Mikki.

Respondía el semental sombrío con una alegre sonrisa. Oviblion no tan alegre, respondió.

Oviblion: Estábamos bien. Lo teníamos todo bajo control.

White Wolf: Sí. Seguro.

Respondió con sarcasmo el pegaso celeste mientra se acercaba a Oviblion, mientras el resto del grupo se reunió. Ahí todos vieron como el golem se hacía más grande que antes.

Umbra: Esa cosa se hace cada vez más grande.

Brodek: ¿Cómo es posible que esa cosa se haga cada vez más grande y fuerte?

Fire Shimmer: Es verdad. Es como si cuanto más lo golpeamos, más fuerte se hace.

Comentaban éstos, viendo como el golem era cada vez más grande. Wind pasando su garra bajo el mentón y con gesto pensativo, les comentó al grupo.

Wind: Amigos ¿Alguien más ha notado que cada vez que logramos golpear a esa cosa, es rodeado por una fina capa de luz casi imperceptible?

Ember: Ahora que lo mencionas, mi plumífero amigo. Al mismo tiempo, esa cosa parecía hacerse más grande y fuerte.

Contestaba Ember dando la razón al grifo. Mikki escuchando eso, miró al golem y usando su Jogan donde ahora sus dos ojos se iluminaban, se dio cuenta de algo que la sorprendió.

Mikki: ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Exclamaba la guerrera angelical al ver como era el golem por dentro. Dentro del guardián circulaban unas corrientes de energía oscura a modo de venas de un ser vivo, donde todas éstas se reunían en un mismo punto en el cuerpo donde sería el corazón.

Black Raider: ¿Qué pasa, Mikki? ¿Qué has visto?

Preguntaba el alicornio oscuro a su novia. Mikki retornando sus ojos a su estado normal, le respondió.

Mikki: Creo que acabo de descubrir el origen del poder de Natsumi en este mundo.

Ignos: ¿Qué quieres decir, Mikki?

Cooper: Explícate, preciosa.

Les comentaban éstos a Mikki, donde la guerrera de luz ahí se dispuso a explicarse.

Mikki: Ese golem porta el poder de Natsumi en su interior. En otras palabras, no solo es el guardián del lugar, sino el que protege el poder oscuro de Natsumi con que controla este mundo en su interior.

Selene: En palabras simples, si destruimos al golem, desaparecerá la magia de Natsumi con que controla este mundo.

Mikki: ¡Exacto!

Contestó Mikki con una sonrisa, donde Selene también sonrió al ver que había acertado. Ahí Sapphire comentó.

Sapphire: No quiero ser portadora de malas noticias, pero, si esa cosa se hace más fuerte con cada golpe ¿Cómo lo derrotaremos?

Preguntaba la gata, pero antes de obtener respuesta, el Holy Blade de los destinianos advirtió al grupo.

Blade: ¡Cuidado! ¡Que viene esa cosa!

Advertía el alicornio blanco, donde el golem pegó un salto tremendo para tratar de caer sobre éstos. Todo el grupo se alejó lo más posible de la zona de impacto, donde el golem nada más tocar el suelo, provocó un gran temblor a la vez que creaba grietas.

Mikki usando el poder de su garra, creó un portal para entrar y luego por otro para llegar enfrente del guardián. Luego Mikki alzando su garra, golpeó donde vio el núcleo de la energía oscura de Natsumi en el golem. Esta vez el golem emitió un chillido metálico, solo que sonaba como de dolor. Su cuerpo volvió a brillar con dicha luz, pero en vez de crecer, encogió un centímetro. Mikki sonrió al presentir que había encontrado el punto débil de la criatura.

Mikki: ¡Aja! Por lo visto cuando se le golpea donde tiene el núcleo, en vez de aumentar su fuerza, disminuye.

Comentaba sonriente Mikki al sentir que había encontrado el punto débil de la criatura. Al mismo tiempo, Mikki tuvo que retroceder volando para esquivar un intento de manotazo del golem.

Selene: Con que ese núcleo es su punto débil. Tomando nota ¡Night Terror!

El fénix mirando a Selene que le llamaba, le dijo a éste.

Selene: ¡Fusión Bankai esa o como rayos se llame eso!

Night Terror: ¡Marchando!

El fénix oscuro se fusionó con Selene, adoptando así una armadura oscura adaptada al cuerpo de Selene. La chica alzando su guadaña y con unas alas mágicas creadas por la armadura, voló hacia el guardián donde este último al verla acercarse, intentó golpearla con su mano. Selene esquivó el ataque y logrando llegar hasta el golem, cargando al máximo su guadaña con magia, golpeó en el mismo sitio donde había golpeado Mikki previamente.

Mikki: ¡A ver que te parece esto, tío duro!

Decía de forma presumida la chica, confiada en que si lanzaba un potente ataque con todas sus fuerzas, lograría debilitarlo. Su sorpresa fue que en vez de encogerse y volverse más débil el golem, el guardián creció bastante hasta alcanzar un considerable tamaño.

Selene: ¿Pero qué...?

El golem estuvo a punto de golpearla con su puño, hasta que Holy Blade de los caballeros la apartó de su trayectoria a la chica y sosteniendo en brazos a la chica, comentó.

Blade: Tranquila, belleza. Aquí está el gran Holy Blade para protegerte.

La comentaba alegremente el semental alicornio aun sosteniendo en brazos a la chica, mientras Selene ignorando por completo a Holy Blade, le llamó la atención a Mikki donde la preguntó a ésta.

Selene: ¡Mikki! ¿Seguro que es ahí donde había que golpear? Porque no parece que le haya hecho nada.

Mikki: No lo entiendo. Es en el mismo punto donde yo le golpeé ¿Por qué no le ha hecho efecto?

Comentaba Mikki sin comprender el por qué había fallada esta vez el ataque, hasta usó el Jogan de nuevo para comprobar que había pasado. Su sorpresa fue ver que ahora el núcleo de Natsumi se había transferido a otro sitio, esta vez en el tronco al lado izquierdo.

Mikki: ¡Ya lo entiendo! El núcleo se ha movido de sitio. Por eso el ataque ha fallado.

Explicaba Mikki al comprender como había fallado el ataque.

Shield: ¡Eh! ¡Eso no vale! ¿Cómo vamos a destruir el núcleo ese sí se mueve de un lado a otro?

Se quejaba el semental al ver que el golem podía cambiar el núcleo de sitio y así evitar ataques. Ember empuñando su espada, le decía a Shield.

Ember: No seas nenaza, Shield. Solo tenemos que golpear su núcleo donde esté y ya está.

Decía toda confiada la unicornio plateada. Ahí Thunder Fast no viendo tan fácil eso, la comentó a Ember.

Thunder: No es mal plan, el problema es que ese núcleo no se ve a simple vista y no sabemos donde lo puede tener.

Mikki: No os preocupéis, amigos. Yo con mi Jogan puedo verlo. Solo atacad donde yo os diga.

Decía Mikki donde extendiendo su mano, salió de ella un haz de luz donde señalaba con ella donde estaba en núcleo.

Cooper: A tiro, preciosa.

Centinela: Blanco localizado.

Cooper y Centinela con sus armas, dispararon al punto señalado por Mikki. Los disparos alcanzaron el lugar donde estaría en núcleo, haciendo que el guardián chillara de dolor y su tamaño fuera reducido.

Mikki: El núcleo se ha movido de nuevo. Ahora lo tiene en el hombro izquierdo.

Blade 2: Perfecto pues ¡Allá va!

Holy Blade lanzó un potente Atomic Blast donde señalaba Mikki con su luz, pero el golem se giró haciendo que el ataque golpeara en su otro hombro y ahí creció de tamaño.

Black Raider: Esa cosa no es tonta. Se ha dado cuenta de que hemos descubierto su punto débil y ahora trata de protegerlo.

Blade: ¡Entonces yo le machacaré! ¡Ahhh...!

Holy Blade de los caballeros, cargó contra el golem tratando de golpear en su punto débil, pero la criatura que aparte de fuerte se había hecho más rápido, logró evadir el ataque del alicornio y ahí darle un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó volando contra la pared.

Ventus: Esa cosa aun puede darnos problemas.

Comentaba Ventus. Black Raider le dio la razón.

Black Raider: Cierto. Esa criatura es bastante fuerte. Nos hará falta mayor potencia de fuego.

Ignos: ¿Mayor potencia de fuego? Mmm...

Ignos miraba por alrededor de la sala de los artefactos ancestrales. Ventus notando eso, le comentó a su amigo.

Ventus: Cuando piensas, me das miedo, Ignos ¿En qué estás pensando?

Ignos: Que empleemos las armas de aquí para darle lo suyo a la cosa esa.

Respondió el unicornio, emulando éste una sonrisa maliciosa. Ember escuchando eso, le dijo a su hermano con una sonrisa.

Ember: Por una vez has tenido una excelente idea, hermanito. Vamos allá.

Mientras tanto, Mike y Aether combatían contra Natsumi Black. Los dos alidrakes iban como estelas doradas directas hacia la yegua loca. Natsumi se movía como una estela oscura, esquivando el ataque inicial de Mike y Aether. Ambos alidrakes se desviaron para ir atacando en diversos lados a la yegua loca, mientras ésta se defendía de los ataques de sus enemigos, al mismo tiempo que los tres iban ascendiendo por el cielo.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Que divertido es todo esto.

Comentaba riéndose la yegua loca, a la vez que creaba dos flamas oscuras y las lanzó contra Mike y Aether cuando iban hacia ella. Los dos alidrakes esquivando el ataque a la vez que iban directos hacia Aether.

Mike y Aether: ¡Atomic Blast!

Gritaron los dos a la vez, lanzando potentes esferas doradas destructoras contra Natsumi, donde dieron de lleno con la yegua loca ocasionando una potente explosión. Lejos de haberla derrotado, apareció ésta volando en dirección hacia ambos alidrakes. Mike intentó golpearla con las garras de su armadura, pero la yegua lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado y ahí le dio una patada que lo alejó de ella. Aether intentó darla una patada, pero Natsumi la esquivó haciéndose a un lado y ahí agarrando por detrás de la armadura de Aether, la lanzó por el aire.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Ahora voy yo.

Decía Natsumi volando hacia Aether que aun seguía volando en el aire y ahí la dio una patada en la espalda que la mandó estrellarse contra unas rocas cercanas, quedando Aether atorada en la roca. La yegua loca riéndose como una loca, comentó.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Que divertido es todo esto.

Mike: ¡A ver si esto te parece divertido! ¡Modo Volcánico! ¡Impacto de Magma!

Gritaba Mike, adoptando su forma volcánica. Donde su armadura obtuvo unos detalles color rubí y cubriendo el cuerpo completo, dejando un visor en los ojos para poder ver. Nada más adoptar aquella forma, realizó su siguiente ataque donde su armadura fue rodeado de Magma y voló como un cometa contra Natsumi, donde la golpeó de lleno y la mandó a volar a gran distancia por el aire. Aether que había logrado salir de las rocas, viendo a Natsumi volar por el aire, dijo.

Aether: Yo no soy menos ¡Modo Disparo!

Alzó la voz Aether, donde los brazos de su armadura se convirtieron en dos bocas de dragón y ahí realizó unos potentes disparos de energía que fueron directos hacia Natsumi, dando de lleno a ésta. Luego del impacto, la yegua loca cayó contra el suelo chocando con violencia.

Mike: A por ella.

Aether: Por supuesto.

Ambos alidrakes retornando a sus formas iniciales, volaron directos hacia la yegua, pero un enorme puño por parte de Giga Base que cayó duramente contra el suelo, les cortó el paso a éstos. Natsumi logrando levantarse con algunos daños en su cuerpo, sin dejar de reírse les comentó a éstos.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Parece que Giga Base quiere jugar un poco con vosotros.

Comentaba riéndose la yegua, mientras Giga Base alzaba su gran puño con intención de aplastar a Mike y a Aether. Esta última mirando preocupada a quien fue su gran amiga robot, trató de razonar con ella.

Aether: ¡No lo hagas, Giga Base! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Escúchame, por favor y vuelve con nosotros!

Giga Base: Lo siento, pero yo sigo a mi nueva ama.

Respondió la enorme máquina, bajando de golpe su puño hacia Mike y Aether, donde ambos alidrakes se preparaban para tratar de protegerse, pero justo en ese momento, Gigabase es golpeada por el puño de nada menos que Mega Base.

Mike: ¡Mega Base!

Exclamó Mike, alegrándose éste de ver a su gran amigo robot. Swan que estaba en el puente, habló.

Swan: Aquí llega la caballería ¿Listo para pelear con esa versión femenina de ti, grandullón?

Mega Base: ¡Por supuesto, Swan!

Contestaba la gran máquina. Natsumi viendo eso, dijo.

Natsumi: Ya veo que os habéis traído al grandullón vuestro. Mejor. Así será mucho más divertido.

Decía la yegua sin dejar de reír de forma infantil. Mike y Aether mirando desafiante a Natsumi, la respondieron a ésta.

Mike: Veamos si esto te parece divertido.

Aether: Cuando acabemos contigo.

Mike y Aether: ¡Dragón Shinigami!

Alzaron la voz ambos y fueron cubiertos por una gran columna de luz en los dos. Mike por supuesto, adoptó su forma Dragón Shinigami.

En el caso de Aether, ahora ella ahora tenía la apariencia de una hermosa mujer de piel clara, pero medio escamosa. Pelo blanco atado con una coleta. Ojos color azul claro. Portaba un traje marrón oscuro que la cubría todo el cuerpo, el cual tenía detalles como si fueran escamas de dragón doradas. También portaba una armadura tecnológica sobre el traje, la cual era de color blanco con la parte de los antebrazos de color dorado y la parte de la espalda de color negro. Dicha armadura también tenía detalles como los de su traje. Llevaba en su cabeza un especie de anillo dorado. Portaba hombreras con forma de cabezas de dragón doradas. Unas grandes alas de dragón metálicas con la parte de dentro hecha de energía dorada. Unas botas de metal color negro que la llegaban a las rodillas que tenían la forma de garras de dragón.

Mike y Aether: ¡Esfera del Dragón Dorado!

Gritaron los dos, lanzando sus potentes rayos dorados que acababan en cabezas de dragón. Dichos ataques impactaron contra Natsumi donde salió la yegua volando.

Natsumi: Esto se está animando. Ji, ji, ji.

Se reía sin parar la yegua, donde recuperándose en el aire, lanzó un rayo en forma de flama negra que iba arrasando el suelo en dirección hacia Mike y Aether, donde los dos guerreros dragones tuvieron que esquivarlo para evitar morir carbonizados por dicho fuego.

Volviendo con Mikki y su grupo, éstos aun seguían combatiendo al ahora enorme golem guardián, solo que esta vez con algo de ayuda extra.

El golem trataba de golpear a Mikki y Selene, donde ambas iban volando de forma impredecible, esquivando así los ataques del golem.

El golem iba a atacar a Mikki, hasta que la guerrera de luz empleando el Jogan para señalar el punto débil de la criatura, alzó la voz.

Mikki: ¡En su brazo derecho!

Nada más decir eso, una enorme bola de metal de un tamaño superior a un pony, golpeó en el lugar señalado por la yegua, haciendo que se redujera levemente de tamaño.

Brodek: Je, je, je. Esta arma me va a gustar mucho usarla.

Comentaba Brodek, donde empleaba el Mengual del Seísmo*, donde junto con unos guantes especiales de metal en sus cascos, podía levantar la bola del mengual como si nada. Con un casco y en plan presumido, alzaba varias veces la bola, hasta que sin querer se le escapó y cayó duramente contra el suelo, haciendo temblar el suelo y que el pony verde pegara un leve bote para sobresalto de éste.

 ***La lista de armas las podéis encontrar en mi fanfic "La Conservadora Selenis" en la sección "Artefactos Ancestrales Celestes".**

Mikki: ¡En la nunca!

Black Raider: ¡Marchando!

Dark Storm: ¡A darle gusto a estas armas!

Black Raider armado con la Espada de Coral y Dark Storm con la Espada Trueno, fueron hacia la nuca del golem. Black Raider primero el dio un tajo con la espada, provocando un efecto de agua en el lugar del impacto. Luego Dark Storm con la suya, causó un efecto electrizante que con la fuerza del agua previa, causó mayores daños al golem.

Mikki: ¡En el costado izquierdo!

Ventus: ¡Entendido!

Ventus armado con la Sunrise y la Dark Night, voló hasta el costado del golem y con ambas espadas, realizó un potente golpe cargado de energía solar y oscura en dicho lugar.

Mikki: ¡En la frente!...O lo que sería al frente, claro.

Cooper: ¡Entendido, preciosa!

Cooper empuñaba en su brazo derecho su arma legendaria, mientras en el su brazo izquierdo llevaba la Escopeta Vulcano. Con ambas armas, realizó potentes disparos de energía que impactaron en la frente del golem, haciendo que retrocediera.

Mikki: ¡En el pie izquierdo!

Ignos: ¡Este es mi momento!

Ignos empuñando no solo su Cruz de Combate en un brazo, también portaba en el otro la Estrella del Norte. Lanzando ambas armas unidas por cadenas, atrapó el pie izquierdo del golem y tiró con fuerza de ella, haciendo que el golem se cayera contra el suelo.

Mikki: ¡En el estomago!

Thunder Fast: ¡Voy yo!

El pegaso iba con el Aerodisco. El semental iba desplazándose con dicho disco a toda velocidad, rodeando al golem para luego pegar un salto y luego caer en picado, golpeando con la punta del arma contra el golem, ocasionando fuertes daños a éste y poco a poco ir reduciendo de tamaño.

El golem se levantó y trató de golpear al pegaso, hasta que éste rápidamente se apartó. El golem se levantó de nuevo.

Mikki: ¡El núcleo ahora está...! En el trasero...Carai...

Decía con algo de pena la guerrera angelical al tener que mencionar tal punto.

Shocket: ¡Entonces es mi turno para patearle el trasero!

Decía el semental que llevando puesta en sus patas nada menos que las Botas Pegasus, corría a gran velocidad hacia el golem donde este último intentó aplastarlo con su puño. La alta velocidad del semental le permitió esquivar primero el ataque y luego rodearlo para estar justo detrás de él. Empleando sus habilidades sónicas para pegar un gran salto y con las botas, dar una fuerte patada en el lugar indicado por Mikki, haciendo que el golem se cayera de morros contra el suelo.

Mikki: ¡En lo alto de la cabeza!

Shield: Voy yo. Que tengo ganas de desquitarme por lo de antes.

Decía el semental que sintiendo que tenía cuentas que ajustar con el golem por haberle golpeado la primera vez, portando en sus cascos delanteros los Guantes Titán, le agarró de una de las piernas del guardián. Con asombrosa fuerza, Shield comenzó a dar vueltas y más vueltas con el golem, para luego lanzarlo por el aire y finalmente estrellarse contra la pared.

El golem había encogiedo ya unos metros, pero aun seguía siendo grande. Logrando levantarse de nuevo, se disponía a atacar de nuevo. Así hasta que fue envuelto en una gran capa de hielo que lo inmovilizó por completo.

Lairax: Lo siento, amigo ¿Tienes frío?

Bromeaba la changeling, empleando ésta el Cetro de Hielo, con que había logrado congelar al golem.

Mikki: Ahora se ha dispersado en varios puntos.

Avisaba Mikki, señalando con varios haces de luz en cinco puntos distintos del golem.

Centinela: Yo me ocupo. Modo de combate Tone, señalando blancos.

Centinela pasando al estilo titán Tone, con unas miras automáticas, apuntaba los puntos señalados por Mikki. Acto seguido el robot lanzó infinidad de misiles que impactaron contra el golem, ocasionando enormes daños y que su tamaño fuera reducido.

Mikki: ¡Ahora está en su toda su cara!

Ember: ¡De esto me encargo yo!

Decía Ember que inesperadamente se desplazaba a gran velocidad por el suelo, para luego realizar un potente salto mucho mayor de lo que podía hacer un pony. El golem veía a la yegua donde Ember le sonrió de forma maliciosa a éste y ahí le dijo.

Ember: ¡Prepárate para dislumbrar con la inigualable Ember Paint! ¡La única y original!

Decía de forma presumida la unicornio, lanzando un enorme y potente rayo mágico que impactó de lleno en el rostro del golem. El rayo fue tan potente, que prácticamente arrastró al golem a gran distancia.

La yegua aterrizó en el suelo, mientras el grupo se reunía con ella.

Ignos: Vaya, Ember. Buen disparo.

Ember: Gracias, hermanito.

Ventus: Curioso. Ese ataque tuyo parecía más potente de lo normal. Incluso tus habilidades físicas parecían mayores.

Comentaba el pegaso rojo. Ember sonriendo de forma seductora, respondió.

Ember: Quizás sea por esto que llevo puesto.

Dijo la yegua, quitándose su cazadora que llevaba encima. En el momento que hizo eso, los chicos del grupo se quedaron con un enorme sonrojo en sus rostros, mientras las chicas miraron un tanto confusas como sorprendidas.

Ember llevaba nada menos que el artefacto celeste conocido como el Bikini Mágico Divino. Una armadura en forma de dos prendas pequeñas de color dorado con detalles plateados alrededor de dichas prendas. Con símbolos celestes en ambas prendas.

Black Raider: ¿De dónde rayos has sacado eso?

Preguntó sorprendidos como alarmado el semental, tratando de esconder su sonrojo ya que Ember se veía muy sexy y hermosa con dicho bikini. La unicornio plateada riéndose un poco, respondió.

Ember: Oh ¿Esto? Lo encontré entre los artefactos celestes. Como parecía mi talla, me lo probé ¿Qué me decís? ¿Estoy sexy con ella como para aparecer en una portada de revista?

Preguntaba esto último la yegua con una sonrisa burlona, al mismo tiempo que adoptaba una postura muy sensual como provocativa, provocando que todos los chicos del grupo empezaran a sangrar por la nariz.

Shield: ¡Ay, mamita!

Blade: ¡Esa tiene que ser la madre de mis hijos!

Cooper: Ay, madre...Espero que mi tesorito no se entere de esto.

Dark Storm: Carai...Que sexy...

Blade 2: Contrólate, Holy Blade...Recuerda a Pleasure Wish, tu esposa.

Selene: Mmm...Me gustaría probar ese bikini alguna vez.

Black Raider: Podía haber cogido la Armadura Inexpugnable...La Armadura Tauro, la Armadura Valkiria, pero no... Tuvo que coger el dichoso Bikini Mágico Divino.

Comentaba molesto este último, tapándose la nariz con el casco para evitar que le siguiera sangrando la nariz. Mikki se reía un poco de la situación de los chicos, hasta que el golem a asombrosa velocidad, apareció justo detrás de ella. Selene ahí trató de advertir a su amiga.

Selene: ¡Mikki! ¡Cuidado!

Por desgracia su aviso llegó tarde. El golem golpeó con enorme fuerza con su brazo, mandando a volar a Mikki.

Mikki: ¡Ahhh...!

Gritaba Mikki donde atravesó varias estanterías con armas y finalmente estrellarse contra la pared. Selene fue volando hacia su amiga para socorrerla, donde desde ahí pudo ver como Mikki caía inconsciente al suelo. Selene cogiendo en brazos a su amiga, trató de hacerla reaccionar.

Selene: ¡Mikki! ¡Despierta! ¡Abre los ojos!

Trataba Selene de hacer despertar a su amiga, pero por desgracia, Mikki seguía inconsciente. Black Raider se preocupó, a la vez que le puso furioso al ver como el guardián había golpeado a su prometida.

Black Raider: ¡Maldito! Lo ha hecho porque Mikki podía localizar su núcleo.

Fire Shimmer: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Alex: Pues, golpearlo hasta acabar con él. Y porque tengo grandes ganas de probar estas armas antidemonios.

Respondió Alex, estando el semental armado con las Devora Demonios y cargando contra el golem, con ambas katanas golpeaba al golem en diversos puntos, pero solo lograba que el golem se hiciera más grande.

Wind: ¡Detente! ¡Solo estás logrando hacerlo más fuerte!

Le advertía el grifo al cazador de demonios. El golem ahí dio una fuerte palmada en ambas manos, provocando una fuerte onda de impacto que hizo retroceder al cazador de demonios a gran distancia y en parte al grupo.

Shield: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Sin Mikki para que nos señale sus puntos débiles, la tendremos crudo.

Ventus: No queda más remedio, habrá que tratar de golpearlo con todo lo que tenemos en varias partes, hasta dar con su punto débil.

Umbra: No veo muy claro eso.

El grupo rodeando al golem, lo fueron atacando cada uno con sus armas o armas ancestrales, golpeando en diversos puntos tratando de encontrar su punto débil. Por desgracia al no contar con la ayuda de Mikki, localizarlo era prácticamente imposible y solo lograban hacer al golem cada vez más grande y fuerte.

Wind: Esto no funciona.

Blade2: No le estamos haciendo nada, salvo hacerlo más grande y fuerte.

Comentaban el grifo y el alicornio, viendo que sus ataques no eran nada efectivos contra el golem, donde este último se iba haciendo cada vez más grande y fuerte.

Ventus: No podemos rendirnos. Solo tenemos que destruirlo y salvaremos este mundo del control de Natsumi.

Hablaba Ventus, tratando el pegaso de alentar valor al grupo. Cooper no muy seguro, comentó.

Cooper: Puede que en eso tengamos un problema ¿Cómo podremos acabar con él si ni siquiera podemos ver su punto débil?

El grupo no sabía que hacer tan tal situación, hasta que de repente escucharon todos una voz.

Rockaid: Creo yo tener la solución al problema.

Todos: ¡Rockaid!

Exclamaron todos al ver al enano caminando con Fiora en su forma pony al lado, ambos en dirección al grupo. Curiosamente, Fiora estaba rodeada por una extraña aura naranja.

Umbra: Enano ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sapphire: ¿Y por qué Fiora brilla de esa manera?

Ante los comentarios de ambas féminas, el enano ahí se disponía a responder.

Rockaid: Muy simple. Eso se debe a...

No pudo continuar hablando el potro, porque en el momento que su vista se centró en Ember con el Bikini Mágico Divino, sangró por la nariz al mismo tiempo que empezó balbucear.

Rockaid: ¡Ay, mamacita! ¡Estás de muerte, Ember! Como me gustaría a mí formarme detrás de esa cola.

Ventus: ¡Rockaid!

Le llamó molesta la atención el pegaso rojo, haciendo que el potro volviera en sí y dijera.

Rockaid: Perdón...A lo que iba. Os voy a explicar el por qué Fiora tiene ese aura. Una cosa por cortesía de Kira.

El grupo prestaba atención al grupo, mientras el golem guardián al ver que éstos prestaban toda la atención al enano, se sentó tranquilamente en el suelo, colocándose unas gafas para leer y tras sacar un periódico, se puso a leer mientras el enano se puso a contar su historia.

 **Flashback.**

Rockaid, Bit y Fiora, estaban cuidando de Kira, mientras Bit iba reparando los circuitos dañados de Kira.

Bit: Pronto estarás reparada, Kira. Por fortuna, los daños no son graves.

La decía el grifo robot a Kira, mientras la iba reparando los daños en la hipogrifo robot. Kira mirando al enano y a Fiora, les decía a éstos.

Kira: Rockaid y Fiora ¿Verdad?

Rockaid: Sí, linda. Ese es mi nombre y el de mi fénix celeste robot.

Contestó con una sonrisa el enano. Kira ahí trató de hablar.

Kira: Escuchadme. El guardián es muy poderoso. Vuestros amigos podrían necesitar ayuda. Especialmente para encontrar su punto débil.

Decía esto la hipogrifo robot, alzando su garra a la extraña gema verde que tenía en el pecho y ahí se lo arrancó para sorpresa de los presentes.

Rockaid: ¿Qué haces? Ahora no debes moverse.

Kira: Esto es una gema de energía especial, hecho de Tricilium refinado. Dásela a Fiora y la dará un gran poder.

Decía esto la hipogrifo robot, alzando la gema en dirección a Fiora, mientras la fénix robot miraba atentamente dicha gema.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Bloom: ¿Un gran poder dices?

Preguntaba Bloom, mientras el Golem estaba aun con el periódico completando crucigramas. El enano todo orgulloso, lo afirmó.

Rockaid: Por supuesto, hermosa y ahora todos lo vais a ver. Fiora. Ahora es tu momento ¡Modo Fiora 2.0!

Fiora: ¡A la orden, jefe Rockaid!

Fiora activo los reactores de sus patas traseras y ahí salió volando hacia el cielo. Todo el mundo observaba con total atención como volaba Fiora y como de repente ésta empezó a transformarse.

 **Buscad en youtube la melodía "Xenoblade Chronicles 2 OST - Counterattack" y escuchadla a partir de aquí.**

El cuerpo de Fiora comenzó a cambiar de aspecto. Se hizo algo más grande, adoptando así la apariencia de una pony adolescente. Su cuerpo fue cubierto por un traje como de sirvienta de color negro con la camisa interior blanca, con mangas negras que la cubrían las patas delanteras, minifalda negra corta que la cubría completamente por atrás, pero dejando libre la cola donde se hizo algo más larga. Un lazo rojo en el cuello, un gorro de sirvienta. Unas coletas algo más largas de color rojo. Sus patas traseras eran grises casi como si fuesen medias.

Fiora: ¡Fiora 2.0 lista para la batalla!

Alzaba la voz, mientras su cuerpo brillaba con luz naranja brillante. Todos miraban asombrados la escena, mientras el golem se ponía unas gafas de sol para protegerse de la luz producida por la fénix robot.

Umbra: ¿Traje de sirvienta?

Preguntaba Umbra mirando con sospecha al enano. Rockaid tratando de sonar inocente, trató de explicarse.

Rockaid: Esto...El diseño fue idea original de Shield. A lo que vamos ¡Fiora! ¡Adopta tu forma fénix y combínate con Ventus!

Fiora: ¡Entendido, jefe Rockaid! ¡Modo Fénix!

Fiora retornó a su forma de fénix robot, cuyo aspecto no era diferente a como era originalmente.

Ignos: Yo la veo igual que siempre su forma fénix.

Rockaid: Je, je, je. Eso parece, pero te juro que las mejoras se notan y ahora lo veréis.

Fiora: ¡Combinación Fénix!

Fiora creció levemente de tamaño y luego se desprendió en piezas, combinándose con Ventus, otorgando el mismo tipo de armadura que tuvo Ignos la otra vez, solo que con un aura naranja rodeando la armadura.

Ventus: Me siento algo más fuerte.

El golem sintiendo que ahora iba a reanudarse la batalla, dejó el periódico y se preparó para luchar. Ventus con confianza, miró al Golem donde en el casco fénix surgió un visor donde le señalaba el núcleo del golem.

Ventus: Ahora lo veo ¡A por él!

Ventus con sus alas potenciadas por la armadura, salió volando a toda velocidad hacia el golem. El golem trató de atraparlo con su mano, pero el pegaso lo esquivó con agilidad y con sus Keyblades golpeó en lugar opuesto donde estaría el corazón, logrando hacer daño a éste.

Ventus: ¡En el blanco!

Celebraba el pegaso rojo, mientras el golem trató de golpearlo, pero Ventus con gran agilidad esquivaba los ataques y a alta velocidad, golpeaba en diversos sitios donde se trasladaba en núcleo, logrando reducir más y más el tamaño del golem.

Ventus: Esto ya es otra cosa.

Decía confiado el pegaso, al ver que sus ataques lograban conectar contra el objetivo.

Mientras tanto, Mike y Aether en sus formas Dragón Shinigamis, combatían contra Natsumi. Al mismo tiempo, Mega Base combatía contra Giga Base en un intenso combate de espadas.

Giga Base: ¡En el pasado os derroté y esta vez no será una excepción! ¡Sentid de nuevo mi poder! ¡Forma Guerrera!

Nada más decir eso, Giga Base comenzó a brillar intensamente. Cuando dicha luz desapareció, Giga Base tenía un aspecto diferente. Ahora tenía una nueva forma que es una versión mucho más pequeña casi más alta que un humano. Una robot de piel blanca con detalles rojos. Una larga cabellera blanca, pero que era ligeramente más oscura que su cuerpo donde la llegaba a los talones. Sus ojos eran de color rojo brillante y tenía un par de líneas del mismo que recorrían desde sus ojos hasta su cuello. Usaba una armadura de color negro de varias piezas. Una pechera negra que dejaba al descubierto la parte del estómago, con dos largos cuernos en los hombros y un cristal rojo brillante en forma de estrella en el centro de su pecho. Unos protectores negros con detalles rojos en los antebrazos. Unas perneras negras con detalles grises. Unas botas negras con picos en la parte superior y en las puntas. Y finalmente una corona negra con un cristal azul y un par de largos cuernos hacia arriba.

Giga Base: Ahora veamos como os arregláis para atrapar a algo más pequeño que vosotros. Ja, ja, ja.

Decía con burla la robot, volando a toda velocidad hacia Mega Base. Swan con actitud desafiante, la contestó.

Swan: La otra vez no estaba yo cuando pasó, pero te tenemos reservada una sorpresita. Mega Base ¿Listo para ya sabes?

Mega Base: Por supuesto.

Swan: Estupendo. Vamos para allá ¡Mega Base Modo Resplandeciente!

Nada más decir eso, Mega Base fue cubierto por una intensa luz que detuvo la marcha de Giga Base.

Giga Base: ¿Pero qué...?

Natsumi: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Mike: Una sorpresa que teníamos reservado, Natsumi.

Mega Base ahora tenía una forma más pequeña, pero mayor que un humano. Era un robot de metal azul con detalles dorados que era como una armadura de cuerpo completo tipo caballero. Con casco que le cubría la cabeza y el rostro tapado por abajo con un protector. Con unas varas de metal amarillo a modo de corona en la cabeza. Unas alas robóticas donde al final tendrían como si fuesen plumas doradas y en la parte superior de las piernas tendría unas líneas de luces doradas. Una luz en forma de gema dorada en el pecho.

Giga Base y Natsumi miraban impresionados la nueva forma de Mega Base. Mike y Aether se pusieron a explicar.

Mike: ¿Creías que no habíamos aprendido de la última vez, Natsumi?

Aether: Estuvimos hace tiempo mejorando a Mega Base para que tuviera nuevos poderes similares a Giga Base en su transformación. Ahora ya no tiene la ventaja del tamaño y velocidad.

Natsumi al principio se sorprendió, pero luego riéndose sin parar, respondió.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. No lo esperaba para nada. Sin duda inesperado.

Mike: Más cuando te pateemos el trasero.

Decía Mike, convocando éste su Infernal King al igual que Aether la Knight Queen y ambos fueron volando en dirección hacia Natsumi.

Giga Base: ¡Me da igual que tengáis una habilidad similar a la mía! ¡Os destruiré igual!

Gritaba Giga base, convocando una espada negra y volando hacia Mega Base.

Mega Base: Aquí te espero.

Respondió desafiante Mega Base, convocando en ambas manos unas espadas dobles de metal blanco con un núcleo de energía verde en ambas armas. Con ellas bloqueó el ataque de Giga Base y luego repelerla, para luego disparar un rayo desde el núcleo de su pecho y golpear así a Giga Base.

Giga Base molesta, cargó contra Mega Base donde trató de golpearlo de nuevo y el robot se protegió de nuevo con sus armas. Ahí Giga Base disparó desde la joya roja de su frente un rayo que impactó en el robot haciendo retroceder a este hasta unas rocas. Giga Base voló hasta él chocando con violencia y atravesando con él la roca hasta destrozarla. Giga Base trató de atacarlo de nuevo con su espada, pero Mega Base se apartó con un veloz movimiento y luego la golpeó con sus espadas, haciendo que la robot perdiera su espada y cayó violentamente contra el suelo, cerca de donde estaban combatiendo Mike y Aether contra Natsumi, donde por poco no la llegaron a golpear a éstos.

Giga Base: ¡Resplandor Mortal!

Gritó Giga Base, juntando ésta sus manos y disparando un enorme rayo rojo. Mega Base trató de protegerse con una barrera verde donde recibió con violencia el ataque. Mega Base resistió como pudo el ataque, pero al final la barrera se fragmentó y fue derribado.

Mike: ¡Mega Base!

Gritó alarmado el guerrero dragón, viendo como su amigo caía.

Natsumi: Tranquilo, Mike. Giga Base aun jugará un rato con él.

Decía Natsumi con una risa infantil, dando una patada a Mike que lo derribó al suelo. Ahí trató de atacar al guerrero dragón la yegua, pero fue golpeada por un rayo lanzando por Aether.

Mega Base logró recobrarse en el aire y luego voló hasta volver con Giga Base. La robot disparó el mismo rayo, pero Mega Base lo esquivó y logrando llegar hasta ella, la golpeó con sus espadas gemelas a Giga Base, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y retrocediera.

Swan: Adelante, amigo. Demuestra a esa tipeja lo que valen tus mejoras.

Decía Swan al robot. Mega Base ahí juntó sus espadas gemelas, donde adoptó forma de cañón con ambos núcleos unidos. Del arma surgió un potente rayo dorado de gran potencia que iba directo hacia Giga Base. La robot trató de protegerse con una barrera, pero el ataque fue tan potente que al final al derribó y se estrelló contra una montaña.

Volviendo con Mikki y su equipo. Ventus con su armadura fénix, había logrado reducir al golem a como estaba antes.

Ventus: Bien, amigo ¿Y ahora qué?

Preguntaba Ventus con una mirada intimidante al golem. El golem con una gota de sudor tipo anime en al cabeza, fue retrocediendo con algo de temor, hasta que se tropezó con algo atrás y dando la vuelta, vio a Mikki que miraba molesta al golem.

Mikki: Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes.

Decía Mikki con su Jogan activo, cuya mirada era intimidante. El golem sudando tipo anime, se preocupó y aun más cuando Mikki gritó.

Mikki: ¡Granadas de Plasma!

Empleando su tecno magia, creó una esfera de energía explosiva y la atravesó el pecho al golem donde estaba el núcleo del poder de Natsumi y Mikki dejó dentro la esfera explosiva. Finalmente el golem estalló en pedazos, neutralizando así el poder de Natsumi.

Mikki: Ya está. Golem eliminado y junto a él, el poder de Natsumi que controlaba este mundo.

Decía Mikki con una sonrisa y como dijo ésta, el poder que controlaba este mundo iba desapareciendo. Los ponis celestes poseídos, iban recobrando el sentido. Giga Base se liberó también del control de Natsumi.

Giga Base: ¿Qué...qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre aquí y por qué tengo este aspecto tan raro?

Se preguntaba Giga Base, donde Mega Base notando que la robot se liberó del control de Natsumi, dejó de atacarla. Natsumi notó que el núcleo que había dejado en el imperio, dejó de actuar.

Natsumi: Vaya. Al final lograron encontrar y destruir al guardián que dejé aquí.

En ese momento, aparecieron mediante un teletransporte la patrulla en sus formas transformadas todavía, junto con las Harmony Warriors liberadas.. También fueron telentraportados el grupo de Mikki y los otros.

Red Sky: ¡Aether!

Alzaba la voz Red Sky que iba al galope en dirección a Aether. La guerrera dragona viendo a su esposo, deshaciendo su forma dragón guerrero, fue corriendo hacia su marido y ambos se dieron un abrazo.

Aether: ¡Red Sky! ¡Me alegro de volver a verte y recuperarte!

Decía llorando la yegua, que abrazaba con fuerza a su marido como si tuviera miedo de perderlo si lo soltaba en un momento. Red Sky devolviendo el abrazo a su esposa, la decía a ésta.

Red Sky: Estoy aquí, querida. Y me alegro de verte de nuevo, otra vez.

Decía con una amplia sonrisa el semental, mirando éste a su esposa. Aether sin dejar de llorar, le decía a éste.

Aether: Siento lo que pasó aquella vez en la tierra de las cebras.

Red Sky: Tranquila, querida. Aquello no fue culpa tuya.

Respondió sonriendo el semental, pasando su casco en mitad del rostro de su esposa. Ambos estaban felices de reencontrarse de nuevo.

Mike: ¡Natsumi Black! ¡Tu plan ha fallado! ¡Ríndete sin condiciones!

Dark: ¡Sí! ¡Ahora no tienes donde escapar!

Umbriel: ¡Maldita desgraciada! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a controlarnos y usarnos como tus juguetes? ¡Lo vas a lamentar!

Aether y Red Sky se reunieron con el grupo y la yegua mirando a Mike, le dijo a éste.

Aether: Mike ¿Qué tal si dejamos de delicadezas y la damos a Natsumi la paliza que se merece?

Mike: Estoy de acuerdo.

Mike y Aether: ¡Dragón Shinigami Bestia!

Mike y Aether adoptaron sus formas avanzadas. Mike por supuesto, adoptó su forma dragón.

En el caso de Aether, era una dragona con una apariencia parecida a la de su compañera Golden night. En otras palabras, unas hermosa dragona alada con tres pares de alas. De escamas doradas que brillan con luz propia. Grandes espinas del mismo color que sus ojos que recorren toda su espalda hasta la cola que está terminada en forma de flecha. Un par de cuernos dorados. Una armadura dorada con detalles plateados que la cubrían el cuerpo.

Mikki, Darkwing, Nightwing y Rebeca adoptaron también sus formas más avanzadas y fuertes. Ahí todos rodearon a Natsumi, más que preparados para acabar con ella.

Mike: ¡Vamos! ¡Todos juntos!

Dark: ¡A darlo con todo!

Todos: ¡Síii...!

Todos cargaron contra Natsumi Black, rodeándola completamente y más que dispuestos a darla la paliza de su vida. La yegua lejos de preocuparse, con una alegre sonrisa y una enorme tranquilidad, dijo.

Natsumi: Nada mal. Dejad que os enseñe otro juego que me he inventado hace nada.

Decía la yegua, donde su cuerno se iluminó, formando un enorme haz cegador blanco.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	70. Día de la Liberación 1º Parte

**CAPITULO 1**

 **LA PATRULLA REDENCION**

En el lejano reino grifo en la sala del trono, estaba el rey grifo Arandus. Un grifo de plumas blancas en el cuerpo y negras en la cabeza. Su rostro mostraba preocupación.

Rey grifo: ¿Cómo ha podido llegar suceder esto? Ni siquiera los vimos llegar

De repente las puertas del trono se abren de golpe y aparece un grifo algo mas joven de plumas marrones y cabeza blanca. Era el consejero del rey grifo Richard.

Consejero Richard: ¡Majestad, ya están aquí! ¡Han llegado al reino!

Avisaba asustado el grifo al rey, provocando una gran preocupación en éste y ahí preguntó

Rey grifo Arandus: ¿Cómo? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Pero cómo es posible que ya estén aquí?

Richard: Atravesaron nuestras defensas casi al instante, nuestras tropas no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Ahí fuera todo es un caos.

El consejero Richard no exageraba. Afuera en las calles del reino se estaba una cruenta batalla. Los grifos en tierra luchaban contra unos guerreros minotauros llamados minotauros del Caos. Este grupo de minotauros fueron expulsados de las tierras minotauras por practicar magia negra y por adorar a los dioses del caos.

Los minotauros eran peligroso combatientes y prácticamente estaban aplastando al ejército grifo.

Soldado: Comandante. Si seguimos así, nos aniquilaran.

Comandante: Si nos retiramos ahora, nuestro reino caerá y todo estará perdido.

No pudo continuar hablando el comandante, porque un golpe de un minotauro le hizo caer al suelo.

Soldado: ¡Comandante!

El soldado se puso entre su comodante y el minotauro que pretendía acabar con su vida. El soldado se esperaba lo peor cuando vio al monstruo levantar su hacha. En cuanto bajo el hacha, el grifo cerró los ojos preparado para recibir un golpe que nunca llegó. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, el grifo vio algo que no se esperaba.

El minotauro estaba siendo retenido por un aura naranja. Nadie se explicaba lo que pasaba.

 **NOTA AUTOR: Para abreviar. A los guerreros minotauros y similares, los abreviare con la palabra "Tauro".**

Guerrero tauro: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? No me puedo mover.

Guerrero Tauro2: No lo sé.

¿?: Quizás yo pueda decir que pasa.

Todo el mundo dirigió la mirada hacia donde provenía la voz. A lo alto de una casa, podían ver a una extraña yegua alicornio. Tenía el pelaje rojo. Su crin era también rojo con detalles amarillos. Ojos naranjas. Su Cutie Mark era un corazón de fuego.

Guerrero tauro: ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?

¿?: ¿No lo sabes? Oh, que pena. Soy la hermosa, la inigualable. La mejor hechicera de magia que podría haber en el mundo. Red Fire.

Al oír aquel nombre, todos los minotauros temblaron de miedo.

Guerrero tauro: ¿T-tú eres R-Red Fire?

Guerrero tauro2: ¿Q-qué haces tú aquí?

Preguntaban los minotauros con miedo en su voz. Red Fire atusándose el pelo, sonrió mientras respondía.

Red Fire: ¿No es obvio? Para impedir que chusma criminal como vosotros se salgan con la suya y ataque pueblos indefensos (que extraño. Siento que ya dije esto antes).

Pensaba esto último Red Fire, sintiendo que estaba haciendo lo mismo otra vez.

De entre los guerreros, salió un guerrero minotauro que sobresalía ante de los demás por su mayor tamaño y armadura.

Comandante Tauro: ¡No os quedéis mirando, idiotas! ¡Atacadla!

Los minotauros obedecieron la orden y se fueron hacia la alicornio. La yegua simplemente extendió sus alas y tanto Su crin y cola como sus alas, se tornaron en puro fuego.

Red Fire: Bien, encantos. A ver que sabéis hacer (otra vez tengo la sensación de haber dicho esto antes).

Red Fire se lanzó contra los guerreros minotauros. Estos intentaron golpearla con sus armas. pero la alicornio era demasiado veloz para ellos y los esquivaba con facilidad. Red Fire pasó a la ofensiva y golpeaba a todos con patadas y puñetazos demostrando una gran destreza para el combate. También dominaba a la perfección la magia, sobre todo la de fuego, porque lanzaba grandes llamaradas que obligaba a los minotauros a retroceder. Después de un rato, Red Fire acabó con todos ellos. La yegua se atuso su llameante melena.

Red Fire: Como ejercicio no estuvo mal (no me quito de la cabeza de que algo no cuadra aquí).

Seguía pensando Red Fire, sin parar de sentir que algo no cuadraba o que estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Un minotauro se acercaba detrás de ella y trató de golpearla por detrás con su hacha. En el momento que iba a hacerlo, un disparo partió el mango del hacha haciendo que se le cayera encima de la cabeza del minotauro, dejándolo K.O.

Red Fire: Buen disparo, Ocelot.

Detrás de ella apareció un pony de tierra. Su pelaje era marrón claro de crin rubia. Ojos azules. Llevaba una cazadora de cuero verde. Portaba una gran espada y dos pistolas en la cintura. Su cutie Mark era una espada como la que portaba y una pistola.

Ocelot: Gracias, preciosa. Para eso están los compañeros de equipo (¿Soy yo o me parece haber vivido esto antes?).

Pensava el semental, teniendo la sensación de estar repitiendose.

Red Fire sonrió ante el espadachín pistolero.

Ocelot: ¿Acabamos el trabajo, preciosa? (Sigo pensando que algo no cuadra aquí).

Red Fire: Por supuesto (Rayos. No me quito de la cabeza esta sensación extraña).

Red Fire lanzaba rayos mágicos contra los minotauros, mientras Ocelot se encargaba del comandante.

Comandante Tauro: ¡Maldito microbio! ¿Crees qué puedes vencerme?

Le decía furioso el minotauro al semental. Ocelot sonrió tranquilamente mientras le contestaba.

Ocelot: No lo creo. Estoy seguro de ello (por alguna razón, siento que sé lo que va a hacer el minotauro en sus siguientes movimientos).

Lo dijo con una sonrisa confiada que molestó enormemente al minotauro.

Comandante Tauro: Ahora verás, microbio.

El comandante cargó su enorme hacha de batalla contra Ocelot. El semental con una gran agilidad, lo esquivo sin problemas.

Ocelot: Lastima. Demasiado lento.

El minotauro volvió a atacar con el mismo resultado.

Ocelot: Extrai dos.

Se burló el espadachín. El minotauro harto de tanta burla, empezó a girar sobre si mismo en forma de tornado, intentando despedazar al semental.

Ocelot: Vaya. Parece que nos ponemos serios (curioso. Creo que sabía que iba a hacer eso).

El minotauro seguía girando hasta la posición de Ocelot. El semental sacó su pistola para dar en una cuerda que sujetaba una gran caja colgante de un edificio cercano. La caja cayó encima del minotauro rompiéndose en el proceso, rebelando que dentro de ella había varios yunques. El minotauro se quedó atontado por el golpe.

Ocelot: Extrai tres. Eliminado.

Bromeó el semental, mientras el minotauro recobrando el sentido, miró furioso al semental.

Comandante Tauro: ¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Te voy a aplastar como un insecto!

El minotauro cargó contra el pony ascendiendo su hacha hasta arriba para darle con todas sus fuerzas. El pony cogió su espada y se puso en posición de combate.

Ocelot: A ver que haces.

Comandante Tauro: ¡Ya eres mío!

El minotauro bajó su hacha, pero para su sorpresa, fue detenido por la espada de Ocelot que prácticamente logró bloquear su ataque sin moverse. El minotauro quedó impactado.

Comandante Tauro: ¿Cómo es posible? Has detenido mi ataque como si nada.

Ocelot se rió de la ingenuidad del minotauro.

Ocelot: Tengo mis habilidades (y porque una parte de mí sentía que lo que ibas a hacer, aunque yo no sepa el por qué).

De un ágil movimiento, el semental empujó el hacha de su adversario obligándolo a retroceder. El semental realizó otro movimiento provocando un tornado que mando volando al minotauro y haciéndole estrellar contra una casa. Su adversario quedó prácticamente K.O.

Ocelot: Bien. Esto ya está.

Red Fire se acercó a Ocelot con una sonrisa. Por lo visto, ella ya se ocupó de los esbirros del minotauro.

Red Fire: ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en despachar a ese tipo?

Le preguntaba la yegua. El semental encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa, la contestó.

Ocelot: Me apetecía presumir un poco.

Red Fire: Ya.

Respondió la yegua con una sonrisa irónica. Un minotauro se acercaba a Ocelot dispuesto a atacarle, hasta que un rayo mágico de Red Fire le impactó en la cara, le hizo caerse hacia atrás.

Ocelot: ¿Quién presume ahora?

Preguntó el plan broma el espadachín, mientras Red Fire simplemente rió, pero luego poniéndose seria, le comentó a su compañero.

Red: Oye, Ocelot ¿No tienes la sensación como si ya hubiésemos pasado por esto antes?

Ocelot: ¿Tú también? Creí que era solo yo. Por alguna razón, no me quito de la cabeza de que estamos haciendo lo mismo, solo que no sé por qué.

Red: Yo también lo creo.

Comentaban ambos de forma pensativa, sintiendo que algo no cuadraba.

Varios civiles grifos trataban de huir de los atacantes que los perseguían.

Soldado Tauro: ¡Ya son nuestros!

Soldado Tauro 2: ¡Serán un excelente sacrificio para nuestros dioses del caos!

Uno de los civiles se tropezó y se cayó al suelo. El grifo que se cayó, al ver al minotauro yendo hacia él, se asustó.

Civil: ¡Por favor! ¡Tened piedad!

El minotauro se burló del grifo ante su petición de clemencia.

Soldado Tauro: ¿Piedad? ¿Qué es eso?

El Soldado Tauro se reía. Iba a golpearlo con su arma, hasta que una estela negra que se movía a gran velocidad lo golpeó con un ataque eléctrico que lo dejó inconsciente.

Nadie se explicaba lo que había pasado. La misma estela iba golpeando a todos los minotauros dejándolos fuera de combate. Finalmente la estela se detiene, rebelando su apariencia. Era una yegua bat pony de pelaje negro. Crin y cola rubia (que por cierto, se parece un poco a Spitfire). Ojos rojos de murciélago. Alas de murciélago como la de la guardia nocturna. Orejas de murciélago. Su cutie mark era una llama azul como dicha pegaso. Portaba una armadura plateada y unas garras eléctricas. Los soldados minotauros temblaron al verla.

Soldado Tauro3: No puede ser.

Soldado Tauro4: Esa es Black Wing.

Black Wing los miró y con un tono serió les habló a estos.

Black Wing: Así es, canallas. Soy Black Wing. También conocida como la Estela Negra. Y este no es vuestro sitio, así que marchaos mientras podáis (¿Soy yo o ya he dicho esto antes?).

Los minotauros no la hicieron caso y se lanzaron a por ella, pero varias flechas saliendo de la nada, les dieron provocando parálisis a todos.

Soldado Tauro3 ¿Qué me pasa?

Soldado Tauro4: No me puedo mover.

Black Wing: Buen disparo, Eye Fox.

Del techo de una casa, se bajo una yegua unicornio. Era de pelaje blanco con crin y cola rubia. Sus ojos eran naranjas como el de los zorros. Llevaba una cazadora marrón. Portaba un arco y un carcaj con varias flechas. Su Cutie Mark era un ojo de zorro y una flecha. Ésta se atusó el pelo y sonrió.

Eye Fox: Para eso estamos (Es extraño, pero mi instinto me dice que algo no cuadra aquí).

Eye Fox sacó una flecha y disparo una flecha helada que congeló a un minotauro que trataba de escapar.

Eye Fox: Con esto ya debería estar todo.

Black Wing: Por lo menos.

Algunos civiles se refugiaban de los ataques. Algunos estaban heridos. De repente unos guerreros minotauros irrumpe en el lugar.

Guerreros Tauro: ¡Aquí hay más para los sacrificios!

Civil: ¡Por favor! ¡No nos hagáis nada!

El minotauro hizo caso omiso de la suplica y fue a atacarlo con su garrote de madera, pero un disparo de energía azul destruyó su arma.

Guerreros Tauro: ¿Pero qué?

¿?: Lo siento. Solo se puede entrar aquí con camiseta.

Los minotauros miraron hacia el origen de la voz y vieron a un enorme pony de tierra que portaba una gran armadura plateada con apariencia tecnológica que le cubría el cuerpo entero salvo la cabeza rebelando que era calvo el semental. Su pelaje era marrón oscuro. Sus ojos marrones también. Su cutie Mark no se veía por la armadura (Es un microchip rodeado por una luz de energía azul).

Pony Armadura: Soy Vulcan. Tranquilas, chicas. Estoy aquí para protegeros (Mmm...Siento que algo no va bien...¡Ah! Claro. Me olvidé cerrar el grifo del agua de la nave...No. No puede ser eso...Bueno. Ya pensaré luego lo que es. Ahora a lo que estamos. Partir cabezas).

Algunos minotauros eran golpeados por unos extraños golpes invisibles. Ninguno se explicaba lo que pasaba.

Vulcan: Ghost ¿Eres tú?

De repente de la nada, apareció una yegua unicornio de pelaje azul marino. Su crin y cola azules con detalles verdes. Ojos ámbar. Su cutie Mark era una capa semi-transparente. Portaba un traje azul y un extraño visor en su ojo derecho.

Ghost: Así es, Vulcan. Y deberías dejar de presumir antes las chicas. Tenemos trabajo que hacer (¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué razón presiento que algo no va bien aquí?).

Le decía la misteriosa yegua al semental. Vulcan ahí se rió mientras la contestaba.

Vulcan: ¿Y qué hay de malo que trate de ligar un poco? (¿Acaso no dije esto ya antes?)

¿?: Por que al final acabas recibiendo bofetadas de aquellas a quienes coqueteas.

Vulcan: ¡Ey! ¡Medic! Eso duele.

Detrás del semental, apareció una yegua de pelaje marrón, Crin rubia, ojos rojos. Su cutie mark eran dos cruces. Una roja y la otra detrás de la primera verde.

Medic se acercó a los grifos heridos y sacó un kit de primeros auxilios.

Medic: Tranquilos. Estamos aquí para ayudaros (Mi instinto ninja me dice que algo no cuadra aquí).

Los grifos se tranquilizaron tras ser atendidos por la misteriosa yegua.

Civil: Gracias. Sabiendo que vosotros estáis aquí, podemos respirar tranquilos.

Vulcan estaba disparando con sus cañones de energía de sus patas a los minotauros. También disparaba misiles que salían de unas pequeñas lanzaderas de sus hombros. Vulcan lograba mantener a raya a los minotauros que pretendían acercarse a los civiles.

Vulcan: Trabaja como quieras, Medic. Yo los mantengo a raya.

Medic: Gracias, Vulcan.

La batalla estaba tornando a favor de los grifos, gracias a aquellos ponis misteriosos.

Por alguna extraña razón, aquel grupo de ponis sentían que algo no cuadraba. Sentían como si aquella batalla ya la hubiesen vivido, pero no lograban saber bien el por qué. Ninguno podía quitarse aquella sensación de la cabeza como si ya estuvieran haciendo lo mismo.

Cuando la batalla terminó, el misterioso grupo de ponis se reunió en un punto de la ciudad, donde ahí conversaron entre ellos.

Red: ¿Vosotros también habéis tenido la sensación de que algo no va bien?

Preguntaba la alicornio de fuego. Éstos asintieron a la vez que respondieron.

Ghost: Yo por alguna razón, tengo la impresión de estar repitiendo las cosas. No sé por qué.

Vulcan: Yo también he tenido esa sensación ¿No hemos tenido esta batalla antes?

Fox: Si hasta un cabeza hueca como Vulcan se da cuenta de ello, es que la cosa es más grave de lo que pensamos.

Black: Yo tengo la impresión de que nos estamos olvidando de algo. Algo importante.

Ocelot: Yo también ¿No estábamos haciendo otra cosa antes?

Medic: Yo creo que sí. Tengo la sensación de que estábamos en otra parte...Luchando contra alguien.

Ghost: Y que incluso Mike estaba con nosotros también...No solo nosotros...Otras personas también...

Vulcan: Por mucho que me revuelva la cabeza, no logro averiguar qué es lo que se nos está olvidando o lo que estábamos haciendo antes.

Fox: Eso no es una novedad, Vulcan.

El grupo hacía un esfuerzo por tratar de recordar lo que presuntamente habían olvidado. Sentían que habían olvidado algo importante, algo que era esencial ahora mismo hacer.

Red: Sé que estábamos haciendo algo antes.

Ocelot: Algo importante...

Fox: Estábamos con Mike...Haciendo algo.

Vulcan: Luchando contra alguien, creo...

Black: No solo estábamos nosotros. También había más gente con nosotros.

Medic: Amigos creo que eran.

Ghost: Y estábamos ahí por alguna razón.

Red: Sí. Una razón importante.

Ocelot: Algo que debíamos hacer, porque había que hacerlo.

Todos: ¡Una promesa!

Exclamaron todos al unísono y justo en ese momento, todas sus mentes incluida la de Vulcan, hicieron un especie de "clip" donde vinieron de golpe todos sus recuerdos.

Red: ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!

Ocelot: ¡Yo también!

Vulcan: ¡Estábamos con el jefe y varios amigos nuestros, luchando contra Natsumi!

Fox: ¡Para liberar el mundo de Aether Light!

Medic: ¡Una promesa que hicimos a nuestra amiga!

Ghost: ¡Una promesa de salvar el mundo!

Todos sus recuerdos volvieron a sus mentes, recordando su batalla contra Natsumi Black con la misión de liberar el mundo de su amiga Aether Light.

Ocelot: Eso estábamos haciendo hace unos momentos. La cuestión es ¿Por qué rayos estamos ahora todos aquí, reviviendo una aventura pasada?

Se preguntaba Ocelot al darse cuenta que estaban en cierto modo, en un hecho pasado. Eye Fox pensativo, comentó.

Fox: Ha debido de ser Natsumi. Recuerdo que justo cuando íbamos a atacarla con todo, ésta iluminó su cuerno y luego de eso, nada más.

Medic: Es probable que haya usando un especie de hechizo para revivir un hecho pasado nuestro.

Vulcan: ¿Creéis que Blue Sky, White Shield, Bit, Piro Fire y los otros les haya pasado lo mismo? Para entonces, nuestros colegas no estaban con nosotros en esta época.

Comentaba Vulcan, estando éste preocupado por el resto de sus compañeros que no estaban ahí presentes en ese momento. Ghost ahí comentó.

Ghost: Deben estar pasando por lo mismo que nosotros.

Red: Amigos. Tenemos que volver con Mike y los otros como sea.

Decía con decisión Red Fire, al igual que sus compañeros estaban igual de decididos a hacerlo.

Black: Lo haremos.

Ocelot: Hicimos una promesa y la cumpliremos.

Vulcan: La Patrulla Harmony siempre estará unida.

Ghost: No importa la distancia. Aunque estemos separados, nuestros lazos de amistad nos unen por completo.

Medic: Nuestro vinculo es irrompible. Todos y cada uno de nosotros como la de nuestros amigos, nos unen la amistad que hay entre todos nosotros.

Todos: ¡Por la amistad que nos une!

Dijeron todos al unísono la patrulla, juntando todos sus cascos en el centro del grupo. En ese instante, una luz blanca surgió donde desapareció todo.

 **Inicio del Verdadero Capítulo.**

 **Día de la Liberación 1º Parte  
**

Mike y Aether en sus formas Dragón Shinigami Bestia, estaban enfrente de Natsumi Black.

Mike: ¿Qué acabas de hacer, Natsumi?

Aether: ¿Dónde están nuestros amigos? ¡Responde, maldita!

Alzaba la voz ambos dragones con actitud molesta. Natsumi riéndose de forma infantil mientras daba unos infantiles saltos, les contestó.

Natsumi: Oh. No os preocupéis. Están bien. Solo les he enviado a todos y cada uno de ellos a revivir algunos buenos recuerdos de sus vidas. Ji, ji, ji. Aunque es posible que tarden en volver desde donde los envié, claro. Je, je, je.

Decía riéndose sin parar la yegua, donde Mike y Aether tenían cada vez unas enormes ganas de partirla en dos a la yegua. Antes de que siquiera hicieran algo, unas luces surgieron de la nada. Cosa que llamó la atención de los presentes.

Natsumi: ¿Qué está pasando?

Preguntaba la yegua y justo de una de las luces, surgieron la Patrulla Harmony al completo para alegría de Mike.

Mike: ¡Chicos! ¡Habéis vuelto!

Red: Sí, Mike.

White: Estamos de nuevo aquí.

De otras luces, surgieron las Harmony Warriors para ahora alegría de de Aether.

Aether: ¡Chicas! ¡Estáis todas aquí!

Umbriel: Claro, Aether.

Green Heart: Después de estar tanto tiempo separadas, no íbamos a perderte ahora, amiga.

De las demás luces aparecieron Mikki y su grupo. Rebeca junto con Selene y compañeros animales. Los Caballeros de la Realeza y finalmente el grupo de los destinianos.

Mike: ¡Amigos! Estáis todos aquí ya de vuelta.

Mikki: Así es, hermano. Aunque al principio nos costó.

Black Raider: Nos costó darnos cuenta de que estábamos viviendo una ilusión.

Ventus: Cada uno de nosotros estaba reviviendo un hecho pasado de su vida, pero nos costó darnos cuenta de ello al principio.

Ignos: Hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que algo no cuadraba. Como si estuviéramos reviviendo la misma cosa una y otra vez.

Shield: Ya lo creo. Yo estaba reviviendo el mismo recuerdo una y otra vez...Mejor no os digo que era.

Dawn: Yo estaba reviviendo el momento en que fui liberado de la caja la primera vez.

Insigth: Y nosotros cuando Dawn nos liberó.

Blade: Yo estaba en el reino de Titania...Cuando Pleasure Wish aun estaba viva...

Decía con cierto tono de tristeza el alicornio blanco al recordar el día en que conoció y vivió con Pleasure Wish.

Blade 2: Yo cuando inicie aquella batalla con mis amigos en la lucha contra Dolf. No entiendo por qué revivía ese momento cada vez.

Mikki: A lo que íbamos. Cuando sentimos que algo iba mal...

Rockaid: Cierto. Sentíamos que nos olvidábamos de algo importante.

Dark Storm: Una vez que lo recordamos...

Dark: Decidimos regresar como fuese.

Todos: ¡Porque nuestra amistad nos une a todos!

Alzaron la voz todos éstos con total confianza. Mike y Aether sonrieron al poder contar con sus amigos de nuevo. Red Sky adelantándose a los presentes, miró de forma autoritaria a Natsumi y sacando una espada donde apuntando con ella a la yegua, la dijo a ésta.

Red Sky: ¡Natsumi Black! ¡Es hora que pagues por todos tus crímenes cometidos en el imperio y el mundo! ¡Ríndete o atente a las consecuencias!

Decía el semental a Natsumi, esperando éste a que la yegua se rindiera. La alicornio loca lejos de aceptar su petición, se echó a reír y ahí respondió.

Natsumi: ¿Ahora que estamos en la mejor parte del juego? Para nada. Aun quiero seguir jugando con vosotros. Ji, ji, ji. Y aun más con algunos invitados.

Natsumi iluminó su cuerno y en ese momento, surgieron del suelo enormes golems parecidos al guardián del núcleo de poder de Natsumi.

Shield: ¿¡Otra vez las cosas esas!?

Thunder: ¡Venga ya! ¿Acaso no tuvimos suficientes con uno ya?

Rockaid: Otra vez a volverse loco atacando al núcleo de cada cosa. Ay, mamacita.

Comentaban preocupados éstos ante la idea de tener que repetir la misma pauta de ataques que con el guardián. Mikki activando el Jogan, les contestó a éstos.

Mikki: No tienen ningún núcleo dentro. Por lo que seguramente no tendrán la habilidad esa.

Informaba la yegua para tranquilidad del grupo.

Oviblion: Mejor. Así los destruimos antes.

Decía Oviblion, portando éste la Espada del Infierno y Desierto. White Wolf portando la Espada del Cielo y Fuego, le apoyó.

White Wolf: Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. A por ellos.

El grupo se preparaba para combatir contra el ejercito de Natsumi, mientras la yegua loca riéndose de forma infantil, dijo.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Hagamos esto aun más interesante.

Nada más decir eso, Natsumi fue envuelto en fuego oscuro hasta que no se la veía nada. Dicho fuego iba creciendo poco a poco, a la vez que iba adoptando una silueta. Así hasta que el fuego desapareció y Natsumi tenía un aspecto completamente diferente que sorprendió al grupo.

Ahora Natsumi tenía la apariencia de una enorme dragona de escamas gris oscuro. Con el vientre blanco. Grandes alas negras que desprendían chispas oscuras. Ojos rojos. Un cuerno en la frente de la dragona. Líneas oscuras por alrededor del cuerpo de la dragona, siguiendo un orden determinado dichas líneas como si fuesen algún tipo de tatuaje.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Ahora sí que estoy lista para jugar.

Decía divertida la dragona, mientras fuego oscuro iba rodeando su cuerpo desde abajo hasta llegar a la cabeza y desaparecer así. El grupo se puso en guardia al verla.

Bloom: ¿Puede adoptar forma de dragona?

Preguntaba sorprendida la alicornio al ver la nueva forma de Natsumi.

Black Raider: Por lo visto, esa dragona está llena de sorpresas.

Red: No es la única que tiene sorpresa. Chicos, ha llegado la hora de subir de nivel.

Ocelot: Completamente de acuerdo, compañera.

Red Fire y los otros sacaron de nuevo sus medallas, adoptando sus formas transformadas. Natsumi al ver eso, comentó.

Natsumi: ¿Otra vez con eso? Veo que os repetís un poco.

White: Quizás para ti, pero esta vez haremos algo distinto.

Vulcan: Ya verás, nena. Vas a alucinar. Je, je, je.

Red: ¡Modo Explosivo!

Ocelot: ¡Modo Explosivo!

White: ¡Modo Wrath!

Ghost: ¡Modo Espectral!

Fox: ¡Modo X!

Vulcan: ¡Modo Mega!

Medic: ¡Modo Berserker!

Camaleón: ¡Modo X!

Sky: ¡Modo X!

Black: ¡Modo Explosivo!

Al mencionar cada uno aquellas frases, sus cuerpos se transformaron a una forma superior.

Red Fire la salió una gran cantidad de fuego dorado en los antebrazos, formando en su antebrazo izquierdo un gran escudo circular hecho completamente de fuego dorado. Mientras en su mano derecha, se forma una gigantesca espada hecha también de fuego dorado. En su espalda se forman un par de alas angelicales completamente hechas de fuego color rojo fucsia.

En Ocelot, una energía plateada sobre sus garras y los protectores de los antebrazos del lobo. Las garras de Ocelot se hicieron casi el doble de grandes y cubiertas de la misma energía plateada. En sus hombros aparecieron unas grandes alas hechas de energía amarilla, pero no le servían para volar.

Delante de White Shield apareció una gran esfera eléctrica de la que luego sale una colosal espada incluso más grande que el propio White Shield. Una espada con el mango dorado con un cristal azul en el centro, y en el pomo con forma de cruz con las puntas parecidas a rayos. La hoja de la espada se dividió en cuatro pared, dos cuchillas de color negro con líneas amarillas a los lados y dos últimas pared también de color negro separadas en el centro que terminan en cuatro puntas, y un cañón dorado en el centro de ambas.

El cuerpo de Ghost se cubrió de energía y su cuerpo esquelético y armadura adquirieron brillos azules. Mientras sus garras crecían y se hacían más grandes. Unas cuchillas surgían de sus antebrazos y los cristales en sus palmas empezaron a brillar con intensidad. En su espalda la crecieron dos alas nuevas, teniendo ahora cuatro alas ubicadas en forma de X en su espalda.

Eye Fox adquirió una gran capa blanca por fuera y roja por dentro. La cabeza de león en su mano izquierda creció de tamaño al igual que los cuernos de ésta y de la boca de la misma salía una gran hoja de espada de acero de bordes blancos con varias inscripciones rúnicas doradas. La cabeza de dragón en su otra mano se hacía más grande y se abría su boca, y de la misma surge un gran cañón de plata. Y finalmente el casco-corona en su cabeza se hace el doble de grande y donde dos de los tres cuernos se hacen dorados.

En la espada de Vulcan, surgían un par de grandes alas amarillas. Por otro lado, en su mano aparece una gigantesca arma de mango largo de color negro, con una afilada punta de lanza dorada en el pomo. Con una gran hoja dorada parecida a una maza espada y en el centro de la misma de color negro.

Unos pétalos cubrían a Medic por unos segundos, mientras varias cintas doradas aparecían por alrededor de su cuerpo. En el antebrazo y mano derechos aparecen una especie de escudo dorado, del cual tiene una cruz rosada con una esfera azul en el centro y su cuerpo se hace más alto y delgado que antes.

Camaleón obtiene una gran armadura dorada con detalles verdes brillantes, donde consistía en unas grandes botas, hombreras y un casco que la cubren totalmente la cabeza.

La armadura de Blue Sky adquirió detalles rojos y dorados. Una gran capa roja en su espalda. La lanza es rodeada de energía de plasma y en la base adquiere más detalles rojos y unos pocos azules. Su escudo se hizo más grande y de color dorado por los bordes y en el centro posee un cristal azul con un sol a su alrededor. Tres cristales sobresalen por los bordes del escudo.

Black Wing adquirió una armadura de cuerpo completo de color blanco con detalles negros. Una bufanda larga de color negro en su cuello. Las plumas de sus alas eran de color púrpura. Unas hombreras en forma de cabezas con ojos amarillos. Ojos también amarillos. Aun conservaba la misma máscara con forma de cabeza de cuervo. Obtenía unas grandes garras tanto en las puntas de sus alas como en sus pies.

Red: Bien. Ahora sí que estamos listas para pelear.

Decía Red Fire, empuñando ésta su espada de fuego. Ocelot mirando a Mike, le decía a éste.

Ocelot: Déjanos a los matones de Natsumi para nosotros. Aether y tú ocupaos de esa yegua loca.

Mike: Lo haremos, amigo.

Ember: Suerte con ello, dragoncetes.

Le deseaba suerte la unicornio plateada, guiñando un ojo a ambos dragones. Aether sonriendo, se lo agradeció.

Aether: Muchas gracias, Ember.

Ventus: ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Todos juntos!

Umbriel: ¡Nosotras también, chicas! ¡Es hora de redimirnos!

El grupo al completo, cargó contra los golems, mientras Mike y Aether se centraban en Natsumi.

Mike: ¡Adelante!

Aether: ¡A por todas!

Ambos dragones cargaron contra Natsumi Black, mientras la dragona oscura riéndose sin parar, empezó a lanzar flamas oscuras contra ellos. Mike y Aether las esquivaron y entre los dos, lanzaron un doble Puño Galáctico. Natsumi ahí bloqueó ambos ataques con sus garras cubiertos de fuego negro, para acto seguido repeler a ambos con un rayo de fuego oscuro que los apartaron de ella.

Ahora Natsumi pasó al ataque y creando una espada de fuego negro, cargó contra Mike tratando de partirlo en dos, pero Mike logró bloquear el ataque con su arma y luego se agachó para dejar paso a Aether donde ahí logro dar un fuerte rodillazo al rostro de la dragona oscura. Mike ahí lanzó un potente rayo dorado desde la boca que se llevó por delante a Natsumi hasta estrellarla contra una roca.

Aether voló hacia donde estaba Natsumi y logró atravesarla el pecho con su espada, pero inesperadamente la dragona oscura se deshizo en flamas oscuras, revelando así ser una copia. Mike miró sorprendido eso, hasta que Natsumi apareció detrás suyo y ahí le golpeó con un puño cargado de flama oscuro que lo estrelló duramente contra el suelo.

Natsumi iba a atacar de nuevo hacia Mike que aun seguía en el suelo, hasta que Aether lanzando un poderoso rayo desde su espada, la dio de lleno haciendo que saliera retrocediendo. Mike que se había recuperado, voló hasta estar al lado de Aether y desde su arma, lanzó un poderoso rayo de fuego que se unió con el de Aether, logrando hacer retroceder a Natsumi hasta hacerla estrellar contra una gran montón de rocas.

Aether: ¿La tenemos?

Mike: Pues claro. Actuando juntos, nada nos puede detener.

Respondía confiado Mike, estando éste seguro de su victoria. Hasta que el montón de rocas salió volando y por ella salió Natsumi siendo rodeado por fuego oscuro. Lejos de estar herida o dañada, se estaba riendo como una loca.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Que divertido es todo esto. Ahora yo.

Natsumi fue rodeado por una energía morada oscura y se desplazó a una velocidad enorme, donde Mike y Aether no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y fueron fuertemente golpeados por ésta con sus puños, mandando a volar a ambos dragones. A una velocidad sobrenatural, Natsumi se desplazó hacia ambos dragones y como una estela, comenzó a golpear en todas las direcciones a ambos dragones con enorme fuerza. Así hasta que Natsumi se puso a gran altura por encima de ellos y juntando sus garras, lanzó un descomunal rayo de fuego oscuro de gran envergadura que los mandó estrellarse a ambos dragones contra el suelo con dureza.

Mike y Aether estaban en medio de un cráter hecho en el suelo, con varios daños en sus armaduras. Ambos lograron levantarse con algo de esfuerzo.

Mike: Vale...Puede que no lo tengamos tan dominados como lo esperábamos...

Aether: ¡Cuidado! ¡Que viene de nuevo!

Advertía Aether, donde Natsumi iba volando a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Mike y Aether se pusieron en guardia para enfrentarse a ellas.

Mientras tanto, la patrulla y aliados se ocupaban del basto ejercito de golems convocados por Natsumi.

Red: ¡Llamarada Solar!

Red Fire lanzó desde su espada de fuego, una intensa llamarada que fue carbonizando a varios golems en el proceso. Umbriel con su forma avanzada, iba creando agujeros negros donde de ellos surgían llamas oscuras que fueron golpeando a los golems.

Vulcan: ¡Entrega Especial!

Bromeaba Vulcan donde con su arma especial, golpeaba con fuerza a la vez que destrozaba a todo golem que trataba de atacarlo. Luego extendiendo su arma, surgió la punta del arma a modo de mengual donde golpeó a todos los que tenían a su alrededor. Green Heart en su forma avanzada, Fluttershy y Zola, convocaban plantas o enredaderas que iban atrapando a los golems, haciendo blancos fáciles para el grupo.

Ocelot: ¡Cuchillada Letal!

Ocelot con sus enormes garras, despedazaba a los golems hasta reducirlos a cachos. El gran lobo se desplazaba a una velocidad enorme, donde le permitía destruir más fácilmente a los golems. Luego extendiendo su garra, disparó por ella unas balas de luz plateada que golpeó a varios golems. Solar Beauty en su forma avanzada y junto con Dawn e Irom que la apoyaban, golpeaba con sus cascos a todos los golems que se encontraban

White: ¡Gran Trueno Golpeador!

White Shield con sus espadas en alto a modo de cañón, disparó un enorme rayo eléctrico que arrasó toda una fila de golems. Luego volviendo a usar sus armas como espada, fue despedazando a todo golem que se encontrase en su camino. Brave en su forma avanzada, corría de un lado a otro, destrozando a todo golem que se cruzase por delante de ella con sus poderosas garras.

Ghost estaba detenida en el sitio como si estuviera durmiendo. Sherrys que junto con su dueña en su forma bestial, iba combatiendo con ella contra varios golems hasta que el felino trató de llamarla la atención a ésta.

Sherrys: ¿Otra vez dormida, Ghost? Podrías dejar la siesta para otro rato y echarnos una pata.

Le llamaba la atención el gato a la vez esquivando el ataque de puñetazo de un golem. Varios golems rodearon a Ghost y ahí alzaron sus brazos con intención de aplastarla. Justo en ese momento, los ojos de Ghost brillaron y a la velocidad del rayo con sus garras y alas, fue cortando en pedazos a los golems de alrededor. Luego saltando por el aire, desde sus garras lanzó rayos espectrales que atravesaron a varios golems y destruirlos en el proceso.

Sherrys: Vale. No he dicho nada.

Rebeca: Oye, Deina ¿Qué haces ahí parada? Podrías echarnos una mano tú también.

Decía Rebeca que armada con su Rosa Blanca, lanzó una Bola Voltio que electrocutó a un golem que tenía delante. Deina en su forma avanzada, estaba sentada al lado de una roca medio escondida. Ahí la loba trató de contestarla.

Deina: Es que...Creo que lo tenéis todo controlado aquí...Así que no creo que haga mucha falta por aquí.

Respondía la loba, esta vez con un tono bastante tímido. Muy distinta a la primera vez que la vieron la primera vez.

Rebeca: ¿Qué te pasa, Deina? ¿Por qué estás de repente como si fueras una versión loba de Fluttershy?

Brave tras saltar y atravesar a un golem en el proceso, parándose en el sitio la contesto a la gran kiuby de hielo.

Brave: Tenéis que perdonar a Deina. Antes de que Natsumi la controlara y cambiase por completo su personalidad, ella siempre tenía un carácter enormemente tímida.

Rarity: Bromeas ¿Verdad, querida?

Comentaba Rarity que iba congelando a un golem con ayuda de Phantom, no se creía lo que decía la pantera. Brave cruzada de brazos, trató de responder.

Brave: Bueno. Eso se debe a...

No pudo terminar la frase porque un golem que estaba detrás de ella, la golpeó por detrás con su puño y hacer que la estrellara contra una roca.

White: ¡Brave!

Deina vio como su compañera Brave fue golpeada por el golem. En ese instante, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y ahí gritó furiosa.

Deina: ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi querida Brave? ¡Lo vas a pagar!

Gritaba furiosa la loba, para luego aullar y luego cargar contra el golem que había golpeado a Brave, donde con sus garras lo iba destrozando a reducir a nada. Luego hizo lo mismo con los golems que tenía cerca hasta destrozarlos por completo.

Rainbow: Vaya. Eso no se ve todos los días.

Thunder: Sí. Menudo cambio.

Comentaban la alicornio y el pegaso ante el repentino cambio de la loba. Cuando Deina acabó con el último golem que tenía cerca, se calmó un poco y luego yendo corriendo hacia donde había caído Brave, la cogió en brazos y preocupado la comentó a ésta.

Deina: ¡Brave! ¿Estás bien?

Brave: Tranquila, Deina. No ha sido nada. Mi súper forma me hace mucho más resistente a los golpes.

Respondió la pantera con una sonrisa para tranquilidad de la loba donde ella sonrió también.

Deina: Oh, Brave. Como me alegro de poder volverte a ver como eres siempre.

Brave: Lo mismo digo de ti, Deina. Me alegra volver a ver a tu verdadero yo.

Comentaban sonrientes la loba y la pantera sin apartar los ojos de la otra. Sherrys viendo a ambas, comentó.

Sherrys: Me da que entre estas dos, hay algo más que simple compañerismo.

Ember: Tú también lo has notado ¿Verdad, saco de pulgas? Yo también presentía que había algo de rollito entre esas dos.

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa maliciosa, donde creando unas espadas mágicas, atravesaba a un golem con ellas.

Eye Fox: ¡Cañón Supremo!

Blue Sky: ¡Lanza Justiciera!

Eye Fox y Bluer Sky lanzaron cada uno su propio ataque. Eye Fox un potente disparo desde su cañón y Blue Sky una lanza de energía, donde fueron arrasando a varios enemigos en el proceso. Luego Eye Fox con su espada, partió en dos a un golem que se había acercado demasiado. Blue Sky con su escudo bloqueó el ataque de un golem, para luego atravesarlo con su lanza y luego destruirlo.

Ice Wind y Gigavolt iban cada una empleaba sus ataques elementales, para ir destruyendo a varios golems que se iban acercando.

Gigavolt: Oye, Ice. Ahora sería un buen momento para fusionarnos.

Ice: Me parece una buena idea.

Ambas dragonas se pusieron espalda con espalda y ahí se agarraron de las garras. En ese momento, ambas dragonas se fusionaron, convirtiéndose ahora en una única dragona.

Nueva dragona: ¡Duality!

Alzó la voz la nueva dragona. Era una dragona alada robótica. De escamas azules en su lado izquierdo del cuerpo y amarillo en el otro. Sus espinas y garras eran de color negro. Sus ojos eran completamente negros y brillantes. Su cola tenía forma de una gran aguja. Llevaba unos guanteletes de acero en sus dos garras.

Wind: ¿Y eso?

Preguntaba Wind que disparaba algunas flechas junto con Eye Falcon donde estaba el francotirador disparando con su rifle. Umbriel ahí la contestó.

Umbriel: En cierto modo, sería una fusión y al mismo tiempo no lo es.

Ultimate: ¿Cómo dices? Perdona, linda. Eso que dices no tiene sentido.

La comentaba el pegaso que dando un fuerte puñetazo a la cabeza de un golem, lo derribó. Umbriel rotando los ojos, contestó.

Umbriel: Bueno. Es un poco difícil de explicar eso.

Duality: Bien. Listos o no, allá voy.

Decía la dragona donde a la velocidad del rayo, avanzó hacia uno de los golems y con su guante cargado de electricidad, golpeó a dicho golem donde lo mandó volando. Luego con su otra garra cubierta de hielo, golpeó a otro golem. Agarrando con ambas garras a dos golems, les chocó a ambos de frente.

La dragona fue rodeada por varios golems que trataron de atacarla. Duality ahí alzó el vuelo para esquivarlos y desde el aire, junto sus garras donde ahí formó una esfera de hielo y trueno.

Duality: ¡Sentid uno de mis ataques más temibles! ¡El Ataque Destructor Hielo Eléctrico Aniquilador Supremo del Apocalisis Final Versión 1.0 de la Era Eléctrica Glacial!

Umbra: ¿En serio necesita un nombre tan largo ese ataque?

Preguntaba la alicornio sombría con una ligera gota de sudor tipo anime en la cabeza. Su hermano la apoyó.

Dark Storm: Por una vez debo estar de acuerdo contigo, hermana. Yo llamaría eso como por ejemplo, "Destructor del Hielo Eléctrico".

Ante el comentario, su hermana rotó los ojos y con actitud sarcástica, le dijo al semental.

Umbra: Por favor...Ese nombre es...A quién quiero engañar. En realidad es un nombre genial.

Terminó la yegua ahora riéndose por el nombre escuchado por su hermano. Duality escuchando eso, comentó.

Duality: Sí...Tal vez debería cambiar el nombre. Bien ¡Toma dos! ¡Destructor del Hielo Eléctrico!

Decía la dragona empezando de nuevo, para luego lanzar su ataque contra los golems, donde primero se produjo una capa de hielo por alrededor de la zona con los golems dentro, para luego producirse una explosión eléctrica en su interior que aniquiló a todos los golems que estaban dentro de la zona de acción.

Medic: ¡Tajo Sombras!

Medic convocando una espada tipo katana del protector de su brazo, avanzó a la velocidad del sonido donde los golems eran incapaces de verla. Ahí la guerrera rosa pasó a gran velocidad entre ellos, hasta que finalmente se detuvo a varios metros de éstos. A simple vista no parecía que les hubiera hecho nada. Los golems se iban a girar, hasta que de repente cayeron éstos a trozos pequeños a modo de cubos. Lilie con un traje de sirvienta y con sus Ultra Herramientas convertidas en una gran escoba, iba barriendo los cubos mientras tarareaba una alegre canción. Luego con Lumie en su forma avanzada cuando se acerca a ella Lilie, sacó de su alforjas unas botellas y las tiró a los trozos donde se disolvieron por completo.

Camaleón: ¡Resplandor Dorado!

Gritaba Camaleón mientras de su armadura se abrían varios compartimentos. De todos ellos surgieron infinidad de esferas doradas que iban arrasando en línea recta todo golem que se encontrara en su camino.

Black Wing: ¡Tornado del Cuervo!

Black Wing voló a gran velocidad, rodeando a varios golems que se habían salvado de la salva inicial de Camaleón. Dicho tornado levantó al vuelo a dichos golems y una vez en el aire, Black Wing voló hasta éstos y los fue destrozando a todos éstos con sus garras.

Ventus e Ignos combatían contra varios golems, hasta que fueron rodeados por éstos.

Ventus: Nos tienen rodeados.

Ignos: Eso parece. Oye, Ventus. Ahora sí que sería un buen momento.

Comentaba el unicornio, mirando a su compañero mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ventus sonriendo, le respondió.

Ventus: ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a ello.

Ignos se sacó algo de su armadura, revelando ser nada menos que el Amuleto del Sol y la Luna Fundidas. Ignos le dio la mitad del amuleto en forma de luna a Ventus, mientras el unicornio se quedaba con la del sol. Ambos sementales se pusieron cada uno el amuleto en ese momento, los dos se fusionaron a la vez que se formó una columna de luz.

Ventus Nigth: ¡Aquí está el único y genuino Ventus Night!

Se anunciaba el alicornio morado y crin rubia oscura donde se oían a la vez las voces de Ventus e Ignos. Nightwing que estaba en su forma Tiger Shinigami Bestia destrozando con sus garras a un golem, se fijó en ello y exclamó.

Nightwing: ¡Eh! Eso es de la sala de artefactos ancestrales celestes ¿De dónde los habéis sacado?

Ventus Night: Je, je, je. Lo sentimos. No pudimos resistirnos.

Respondió el alicornio morado con una ligera sonrisa. Luego convocando sus armas legendarias combinadas, empezó a atacar a los golems, destrozando a varios de éstos con gran facilidad.

Dark: Está claro que se divierten con eso.

Comentaba riéndose la gran leona mientras tenía a un golem destrozado bajo sus patas. Nightwing con expresión seria, la contestó.

Nightwing: Pues espero que lo devuelvan. No te imaginas como se pone la conservadora cuando un artefacto no está en su sitio.

Dark: Sí es como la nuestra, me lo imagino. Je, je, je.

Holy Blade de los destianos, junto con sus amigos destinianos y algunos caballeros y guardianas, viendo la cantidad de golems que venían, comentó.

Blade2: Hay demasiados. Esto requiere medidas extremas. Espero que no me canse demasiado ¡Modo Nephalen Liberado!

Alzó la voz esto último el alicornio, donde de inmediato adoptó su forma nephalen.

Blade2: ¡Sentid el poder de los nephalens!

Alzaba la voz Holy Blade, para acto seguido a gran velocidad se desplazó por el lugar, destrozando a todo golem que se encontraba. A Holy Blade le bastaba con un solo golpe para destrozar a los golems. Brodek mirando alucinado eso, le preguntó al Holy Blade de los caballeros.

Brodek: ¿Tú puedes hacer eso?

El Holy Blade de los caballeros mirando completamente alucinado lo que era capaz de hacer su homólogo, respondió.

Blade: Pues...No estoy seguro.

Pure: El caso de nuestro Holy Blade es especial, porque él es un nephalen, o al menos su madre es una.

Contestaba el kelpie, convocando éste unos chorros de agua por el suelo que se llevó por delante a varios golems. El Holy Blade de los caballeros escuchando eso, respondió de forma presumida.

Blade: Pues mira ¿Sabíais que tengo algo de nephalen yo?

Alex: ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!

Respondía Alex ante el comentario del alicornio, a la vez disparando sus pistolas contra los golems, logrando dañarlos a éstos, mientras Centinela armado con una enorme ametralladora pesada del modelo titán Legión, los iba despedazando con su arma potenciada. Tras destruir a unos cuantos golems, Holy Blade de los destinianos aterrizó en el suelo sintiéndose cansado.

Blade: No...No puedo mantener esta forma por mucho tiempo.

Magic: ¿Algún problema, Holy Blade?

Preguntaba Magic que volaba para acercarse a éste. Holy Blade ahí la contestó.

Blade: Aun no estoy del todo recuperado de cuando me enfrenté a Dolf con esta forma, por lo que solo lo puedo mantener por un tiempo muy limitado y mucho me temo que ya se me está acabando.

Explicaba el alicornio nephalen. Magic escuchando eso, le dijo a éste.

Magic: Quizás yo te pueda ayudar con eso.

Magic posó su casco en la frente de Holy Blade y por ella circuló algo de magia. En ese instante, Holy Blade sintió que podía mantener su forma nephalen perfectamente.

Blade: ¿Qué me has hecho?

Magic: Te he dado algo de ayuda. Podrás mantener sin esfuerzo esa forma, pero solo por una hora.

Explicaba Magic con una sonrisa. Holy Blade escuchando eso, se alegró un montó a la vez que la contestaba.

Blade: ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! Muchas gracias, Magic. Ahora sí que me siento 100% para machacar lo que sea.

Decía agradecido el alicornio, donde acto seguido salió volando como una estela hacia uno de los golems y ahí le dio un fuerte puñetazo cargado de energía, donde lo destrozó por completo no solo a aquel golem, sino a todos los que estaban detrás de él.

Rockaid: ¡Tomad flechas!

Gritaba el enano disparando flechas sin parar, hasta que un golem intentó aplastarlo con su pie, así hasta que Fiora en su forma fénix, lo sacó volando de allí.

Rockaid: ¡Whoa! Eso ha estado cerca. Muchas gracias, Fiora, por salvarme.

Fiora: De nada, jefe Rockaid.

Bit y Kira se pusieron delante del golem que intentó antes aplastar a Rockaid y ahí dispararon una salva de misiles donde lo destrozaron por completo.

Mega Base y Giga Base en sus formas alternas junto con Lucia, iban destruyendo a más golems con sus armas y técnicas especiales.

Volviendo con Mike y Aether, ambos dragones fueron estrellados contra la roca bastante adoloridos y con sus armaduras muy dañadas.

Natsumi aun en su forma de gran dragona, se paró enfrente de ambos dragones a cierta distancia y sin abandonar su risa infantil, les decía a éstos.

Natsumi: ¿Ya estáis cansados? ¿Acaso no queréis seguir jugando?

Preguntaba la dragona a éstos. Mike y Aether logrando salir de la rosa, comentaron.

Aether: Es muy fuerte. Más de lo que yo creía en un principio.

Mike: Sí. Más que la primera vez que apareció en mi mundo. Aun así, tenemos un as bajo la manga.

Aether: Entonces ¿Ha llegado la hora de usarlo?

Preguntaba la dragona a Mike. El dragón asintiendo con la cabeza, la respondió.

Mike: Por supuesto. Es hora de sacar nuestra arma secreta.

Natsumi: ¿Arma secreta?

Preguntaba inocentemente Natsumi, que no tenía idea de que arma secreta hablaban Mike y Aether. Su confusión aumentó cuando vio que Mike y Aether deshacían sus formas fusionadas e incluso sus formas alidrakes, para retornar sus formas de alicornios celestes normales.

En ese momento, Mike sacó de su cazadora roja, el Amuleto del Sol y la Luna (del mundo de Mike y compañía, no confundirlo con el sacado del mundo de Aether). Mike separó el amuleto en dos mitades, dando el de la luna a Aether y quedando éste con la del sol.

Mike: ¿Lista, Aether?

Aether: Lista, Mike.

Ambos asintieron y se pusieron ambos el amuleto. En ese momento los dos alicornios se fusionaron y una enorme columna de luz se formó en ellos. Natsumi miraba la luz con la curiosidad de una niña mientras emitía el gemido de una niña. Justo en ese momento, en medio de la columna de luz se escuchó una voz.

¿?: ¡Mikael Ligther!

 **Buscar en Youtube "Dragon Ball Super OST - Vegito Theme Song [Extended]" y escuchadla a partir de aquí.**

Se escuchaba a la vez la voz de Mike y Aether como si fuesen una sola y cuando la columna desapareció, apareció un macho alicornio igual a Mike y Aether, pero con varias diferencias. Su crin y cola estaban hechas totalmente de fuego dorado. Sus alas eran el doble de grandes y brillaban con intensidad. A su alrededor tenía un aura dorada. Las irises de sus ojos brillaban intensamente. El amuleto del Sol y la Luna Fundidas la tenía puesto en el pecho.

Natsumi: ¿Vaya? ¿Y eso?

Preguntaba Natsumi ante la presencia del nuevo alicornio. El semental mirando a Natsumi, la habló.

Mikael: ¡Soy Mikael Ligther! ¡La fusión entre Mike Bluer y Aether Light y estamos aquí para terminar tu reinado de terror, Natsumi!

Hablo el nuevo alicornio, revelando ser la fusión entre Mike y Aether, cosa que se reflejaba en su voz que sonaba como la de Mike y Aether al mismo tiempo, para acto seguido gritar y una intensa aura dorada se intensifico a su alrededor al igual que su poder. Natsumi impresionada, aplaudió con sus garras mientras decía toda sonriente.

Natsumi: ¡Uy! ¡Que original! ¿Qué más podéis hacer?

Mikael: Lo vas a ver enseguida ¡Holy!

Apareciendo Holy donde ésta irradiaba con una gran luz brillante en sus plumas y como sus alas y cola eran más largas que antes. No solo Mike y Aether se fusionaron, también las dos Holys se fusionaron, dando como forma a una nueva fénix.

Mikael: ¡Dragón Shinigami Bestia!

Nada más decir eso, el alicornio adoptó su forma alidrake y la fénix se fusionó con él. Una intensa columna de luz aun mayor que la vez anterior se formó y cuando dicha luz desapareció, apareció un nuevo dragón.

Era un enorme dragón bípedo que portaba una sólida y poderosa armadura blanca con detalles dorados y plateados. Cuatro pares de alas metálicas donde brillaban con chispas luminosas. Una cola larga y blindada terminada en forma de ancla. Unos guanteletes plateados con el símbolo del sol en ellos. Un casco en forma de cabeza de dragón de color blanco y dorado que cubría su cabeza. tres cuernos donde el del centro era dorado mientras los otros eran plateados.

Mikael: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba el dragón donde intensificando su fuerza, creó una aura dorada que gran altura que se podía ver a gran distancia. Natsumi miraba impresionada aquello.

Natsumi: Vaya. Como impresiona eso.

Mikael: Y más te va impresionar esto.

Dijo el dragón donde al instante se plantó delante de Natsumi y ahí la arreó un poderoso puñetazo cargado de energía dorada que la mandó a volar a gran distancia. Mikael voló como una estela dorada hacia Natsumi y una llegada a ésta, con sus puños iluminados con luz dorada y plateada, empezó a golpearla por todos lados en su cuerpo, para luego terminar con un potente coletazo que la mandó a volar hasta estrellarse contra las rocas.

Mikael: ¡Esto no ha terminado!

Mikael voló hasta donde estaba Natsumi, donde ahí vio emerger volando a Natsumi donde su puño estaba cargado de flama negra.

Natsumi: ¡Toma uno mío!

Gritaba la dragona, lanzando su puño contra Mikael. El dragón ahí alzaba su puño y gritó.

Mikael: ¡Puño Estelar!

El brazo de Mike fue cubierto por piedras negras brillantes, donde en ella se veían estrellas plateadas y acto seguido lanzó el puño que chocó contra la de Natsumi. Al choque provocó una onda de impacto que hizo temblar todo el lugar.

Ambos dragones impulsaba sus puños tratando de superar al otro, pero Natsumi ahí desvió el puño de Mikael haciendo que apuntara bajo y su guardia fuera rota, donde Natsumi aprovechó para golpear con violencia con su cola encima de la cabeza del dragón y estamparlo contra el suelo donde rebotó en ella por la fuerza del impacto. Sin darle tiempo a nada más, Natsumi lo agarró del cuello y girando sobre ella misma hacia delante, fue directa hacia unas rocas y estrelló al dragón en ellas. Luego la dragona se alejó volando de allí a la vez que preparaba su siguiente ataque.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Que divertido. Ahora me toca a mí ¡Flama Bestial!

La dragona aspiró aire y lanzó una poderosa llamarada negra que adoptó forma de enorme criatura que parecía un híbrido entre fénix y dragón, donde dicha criatura se lanzó hacia donde estaba Mikael. El dragón viendo eso, alzó ahí la voz.

Mikael: ¡Final Flash!

El dragón junto sus garras y desde las palmas de ellas, lanzó un poderoso rayos dorado y plateado que impactó en la criatura de fuego negro y la destruyó. Acto seguido, Mikael cargó contra Natsumi y ahí empezó a lanzar puñetazos y patadas cargadas de luz con intención de golpearla. Natsumi no fue menos y lanzó el mismo patrón de ataques empleando fuego negro en sus garras y patadas.

El choque entre ambos dragones era extremadamente violento. Sus ataques y choques provocando intensos rayos de luz y fuego negro, que iba destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Al mismo tiempo, ambos dragones lanzaron a la vez un directo que impactaron en el rostro del otro que los separó.

Mikael: Eses fuerte, Natsumi. Esperaba que nuestra fusión, pudiéramos acabar rápido contigo. Al final no va a ser así.

Comentaba el dragón, pudiendo comprobar que el poder de Natsumi aun seguía siendo grande. Natsumi riéndose de forma infantil, le contestó.

Natsumi: Tú también eres fuerte ¿O debería decir vosotros? Ya que sois una fusión. Ji, ji, ji. Creo que es hora de sacar a relucir mi fuerza.

La dragona ahí soltó un rugido, más que amenazador, más bien sonaba infantil. A la vez que era rodeada por una columna de luz oscura que ascendía hasta el cielo. Luego de eso, la dragona voló a una velocidad enorme hacia Mikael donde ahí le dio un brutal puñetazo en el estomago que lo mandó a volar a gran distancia. Ahí el dragón mientras salía volando por la fuerza del golpe, iba atravesando más y más rocas donde eran destrozadas a su paso. Natsumi volviendo a aparecer, a alta velocidad fue golpeando por todas partes al dragón así hasta que le dio una brutal doble patada en la espalda que lo mandó a volar por el cielo hasta el espacio, así hasta llegar a una zona llena de meteoritos y Mikael se estrelló contra una de ella. Natsumi ahí lo siguió.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Esto es divertido. Sigamos jugando.

Decía la dragona. Mikael mirando a Natsumi, al dijo.

 **Insertar en youtube "One Punch Man OST: Main Theme" y escuchadla a partir de aquí.**

Mikael: Veo que sigues queriendo seguir jugando. Muy bien. Vamos allá ¡Ahhh...!

Gritó el dragón, siendo rodeado por una aura dorada y voló velozmente hacia Natsumi. Ahí la dio un potente puñetazo contra la dragona en toda la cara que la mandó a volar en medio de la zona de meteoritos.

Mikael: ¡Lluvia de Meteoros! (Que raro me suena decir esto, ya que estamos en medio de una zona llena de ellas).

Gritó el dragón donde lanzó desde sus garras infinidad de estelas de luz doradas y plateadas que dejaban una línea de fuego dorado y plateado por donde pasaban, impactando todas éstas en Natsumi, ocasionando enormes explosiones. Mikael como una estela voló hasta Natsumi y ahí la golpeó con un potente Puñetazo Galáctico que la mandó volando de nuevo. A alta velocidad el dragón volaba de un lado a otro golpeando a Natsumi por todos lados. Así hasta que decidió terminarlo todo.

Mikael: ¡Gran Estallido Solar!

El dragón quedó envuelto en una intensa bola de fuego similar al fuego y tomó rumbo de colisión hacia Natsumi. La dragona no hizo otra cosa que recibió de lleno el ataque, donde ocasionó una enormes y descomunal explosión solar que prácticamente erradicó todos los meteoritos de alrededor.

La fuerza del impacto fue tal que Natsumi salió despedida de nuevo hacia el planeta, cayendo ésta como un meteorito al cruzar la atmosfera. La dragona finalmente se estrelló contra la tierra, provocando un enorme temblor que prácticamente sacudió la tierra.

 **Fin de la música.**

El dragón voló hasta aterrizar cerca de donde se estrelló Natsumi.

Mikael: ¿Tuviste ya suficiente, Natsumi? Mejor ríndete ya y abandona este mundo.

Decía el dragón, esperando éste que Natsumi se rindiera por fin. En ese momento, una columna de luz oscura se formó en el lugar del impacto y ahí salió Natsumi con heridas en su cuerpo, pero pese a todo seguía riéndose.

Natsumi: ¿Justo cuando estamos en la mejor parte del juego? Yo nunca dejo los juegos a medias. Ji, ji, ji. Ahora lo veréis ¡Ahhhhh!

Gritó en la última parte la dragona, donde ahí Mikael sintió un enorme aumento de poder en la dragona loca y en ese momento la vio. El cuerpo de la dragona cambió completamente. Ahora su cuerpo era completamente blanco y sus ojos eran negros casi carentes de pupilas. Su heridas se sanaron al instante y quedó envuelto en una extraña aura oscura que hacía temblar la tierra de alrededor suyo.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Muchas felicidades. Muy pocos me han hecho obligar a usar este nivel de poder. Ji, ji, ji. Mis más sincera enhorabuena.

Les felicitaba ésta al dragón fusionado, mientras Mikael poniéndose en guardia, la contestó desafiante.

Mikael: No me digas. A ver lo que vale ese poder tuyo.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Lo vais a comprobar ¡Ráfaga Meteroro!

 **Insertar en youtube " Dark Energy (Intensified and Extended) - One Punch Man OST" y escuchadla a partir de aquí.**

Como un mísil, Natsumi salió directo hacia Mikael donde no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió un brutal puñetazo de la dragona en toda la cara. En el lugar del impacto provocó una gran ráfaga de energía oscura en forma de cono en adelante que fue arrasando con todo lo que encontraba por delante a enormes kilómetros de distancia.

Mikael estaba volando en medio de aquella corriente de energía, mientras Natsumi volaba directo hacia él y a gran velocidad como si estuviera por todas partes, golpeaba con sus puños y patadas al dragón provocando fuertes impactos que un mortal corriente moriría al instante.

Luego de golpearlo por un rato, la dragona golpeó con ambos brazos a la espalda del dragón que lo mandó volando en dirección al suelo. Antes de que el dragón pudiera siquiera estrellarse, Natsumi voló hasta estar debajo de él y ahí darle un brutal rodillazo en el estomago del dragón que lo mandó volando hasta perderse en el cielo.

Natsumi: Vaya. Que alto lo he enviado esta vez.

 **Fin de la música.**

Comentaba la dragona, donde prácticamente había perdido de vista al dragón. Mientras Mikael estaba en nada menos que en la luna en medio de un cráter formado por la fuerza del impacto.

Pese al brutal golpe, Mikael logró levantarse y mirando al planeta, tomó impulso y salió volando como un misil de vuelta al planeta.

Natsumi: Vaya. Se tenía que acabar ahora el juego, justo cuando ya empezaba a divertirme.

Comentaba la dragona con actitud decepcionada e infantil. Justo cuando se iba a marcharse, apareció de nuevo Mikael aterrizando en el plantea provocando un cráter en la zona de impacto.

 **Insertar de nuevo en youtube "One Punch Man OST: Main Theme" y escuchadla a partir de aquí.**

El dragón poniéndose de pie y mirando a Natsumi, con una sonrisa la dijo a ésta.

Mikael: Ya regresé.

Natsumi miró impresionada eso, pero luego volviendo a su risa infantil, exclamó.

Natsumi: ¡Que bien! ¡Podemos seguir con nuestro juego!

Decía animada la dragona dando saltos y aplaudiendo como una niña. Mikael ante la actitud de la dragona, rotó los ojos mientras decía.

Mikael: Sí. Lo que tú digas. De todos modos es hora de terminar con esto y para ello debo sacar lo máximo de mí.

El dragón se puso en posición para concentrar su energía y ahí acto seguido alzó la voz.

Mikael: ¡Trance!

En ese momento, el dragón quedó envuelto en una aura dorada que aumentó en proporciones enormes su poder, haciendo temblar por completo la tierra. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Natsumi donde ahí comentó.

Natsumi: Así que aun puedes aumentar más tu fuerza. Mejor. Así podemos continuar con nuestro juego.

Mikael: Sí. Solo que va siendo hora de poner fin a este juego.

Decía con actitud seria el dragón, donde ahí lanzó contra Natsumi. La dragona hizo lo mismo y cargó contra Mike.

Ambos dragones como estelas de luz dorada y oscura, chocaron contra el otro quedando por unos momentos en el sitio, para luego salir en direcciones opuestas y luego empezar con un incesante choque de estelas de luces por todo el cielo.

Ambas estelas seguían chocando contra el otro al mismo tiempo que Mikael y Natsumi chocaban sus puños contra el otro. Todo ello mientras iban por tierra, mar y aire a una velocidad imperceptible para los ojos mortales. Sus ataques eran de tal intensidad, que prácticamente sacudían la tierra allá por donde llevaban la lucha. Así hasta que ambos lograron rodear el planeta entero a alta velocidad y volver por donde empezaron su lucha. Ambos dragones se alejaron del otro a varios kilómetros, para luego cargar contra el otro mientras rugía de furia, para finalmente chocar contra el otro. En vez de quedarse en sitio, ambos ascendían por el cielo mientras lanzaban infinidad de puñetazos y patadas contra el otro con gran intensidad.

Natsumi intentó golpear a Mikael con su cola que se había convertido en arpón, pero Mike logró esquivarlo y agarrando la cola de ésta, tiró de ella mientras giraba sobre sí mismo para lanzarla por el aire. Luego de eso, Mikael se desplazó justo por encima de la dragona y ahí la dio un fuerte puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, provocando una onda de impacto a la vez que mandó volando a gran velocidad a tierra a la dragona.

En la mente del dragón, aparecerían las ilusiones mentales de Mike y Aether.

Mike: Es hora de terminar con esto.

Aether: Así es, Mike.

Ambos: ¡Juntos! ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Doble Puño de Dragón!

 **Música Finisher**

Mikael echó para atrás sus brazos, donde en el brazo izquierdo se iba formando una energía dorada en forma de cabeza de dragón, mientras en el derecho hacía lo mismo, pero de energía plateada.

Miakel: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba Mikael, a la vez lanzando sus dos puños con las cabezas de dragón que salieron despedidos, formando la imagen de dos dragones dorado y plateado de carácter chino.

Natsumi: Vaya...Ese ataque sí que es algo nuevo.

Comentaba la dragona que pese a todo, no reflejaba preocupación alguna pese al tener a dos enormes dragones siendo uno dorado y otro plateado, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Ambos ataques la impactaron en el estomago y la fueron atravesando hasta emerger de la espalda de la dragona.

Aquello no se detuvo ahí. Los dos dragones fueron rodeando a Natsumi como si serpientes se tratase y luego de tenerla completamente inmovilizada, los dos dragones cuyos kilométricos cuerpos no parecían tener fin, fueron cada uno en direcciones opuestas, para luego formar una parábola y volver hacia Natsumi. Ambos dragones cuando impactaron contra la dragona loca, se formó una enorme explosión dorada y plateada de grandes proporciones.

Cuando la explosión terminó, no había rastro alguno de Natsumi. Como mucho un enorme cráter de grandes proporciones. Mikael aterrizó en el suelo y su cuerpo brilló por unos momentos antes de deshacerse la fusión, quedando solamente Mike, Aether y las dos fénix, todos éstos en el suelo y exhaustos.

Holy: No me siento ni las plumas...

Holy2: Ni yo tampoco...

Comentaban ambas fénix, estando las dos echadas al suelo completamente cansadas. Mike respirando de forma agitada, comentó.

Mike: Carai...Creo que nunca antes había usado tanto poder...

Aether: Yo tampoco...Por unos momentos...Sentí que era capaz de todo...

Comentaban ambos alicornios celestes, hasta que se miraron el uno al otro y ahí sonrieron.

Mike: Parece que logramos por fin derrotar a Natsumi.

Aether: Cierto, Mike.

La yegua sin dudarlo se abalanzó sobre Mike y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Mike al principio se sorprendió, pero luego la correspondió el abrazo.

Aether: Por fin...Mi mundo libre de Natsumi. Muchas gracias, Mike. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

Decía completamente agradecida la yegua sin soltar el abrazo con Mike. El alicornio sonriendo, la contestó.

Mike: Por supuesto, Aether. Al fin y al cabo ¿No te prometí que salvaríamos tu mundo?

Aether: Es verdad, Mike.

Ambos fénix sonrieron al ver lo feliz que se veía Aether. Finalmente ambos alicornios rompieron el abrazo y luego se pusieron de pie. En ese momento, escucharon varias voces llamando.

Mikki: ¡Mike!

Dark: ¡Aether!

Red: ¡Chicos!

Umbriel: ¡Aether!

Mike y Aether como las fénix, vieron como sus amigos venían a su encuentro. Mikki siendo la primera en llegar a Mike, lo abrazó.

Mikki: ¡Ganamos, hermano!

Ocelot: Vencimos a los malos por fin.

Vulcan: Je, je, je. Esas cosas no fueron rivales para nosotros.

Brave: Logramos acabar con todos esos golems.

Rockaid: Tampoco fueron tan duros ¿No crees, Fiora?

Fiora: Sí, jefe Rockaid.

Contestaba Fiora, donde tenía de nuevo su aspecto de pony potra.

Aether sonreía, hasta que Red Sky se acercó a ella y la yegua al verlo, lo abrazó.

Aether: ¡Red Sky! ¡Por fin te puedo ver y abrazar de nuevo!

Red Sky: Yo también me alegro de verte y poder abrazarte de nuevo, querida.

Decían ambos, felices de reencontrarse. Las Harmony Warriors se acercaron a ella donde con amplias sonrisas, la decían a ésta.

Umbriel: Aether.

Deina: Nos alegramos de verte.

Green Heart: Te echábamos de menos, amiga.

Solar: Estamos felices de verte de nuevo.

Aether dejando de abrazar a su marido, mirando a su equipo, sonrió mientras iba abrazando a cada una de éstas.

Aether: Yo también me alegro de veros a todas. Esta vez todas juntas.

Todos estaban felices de haber logrado salvar el mundo de Aether y su compañía. Nada parecía arruinar ese momento, hasta que escucharon una especie de risa infantil.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Que enternecedor. Hace que se me salten las lágrimas. Ji, ji, ji.

Aquella risa puso en alerta como enormemente tensos al grupo, porque ninguna se esperaban volver a oír dicha risa.

Mike: ¡No puede ser!

Aether: ¡Es imposible que siga viva después de ese ataque!

Comentaba ambos alicornios, alarmados de escuchar de nuevo la voz de Natsumi, hasta que ellos y sus amigos fueron cubiertos por una sombra que los tapaban. Cuando vieron el origen de dicha sombra, los puso en alerta. Sherrys rotando los ojos, bufó molesto.

Sherrys: Como no...Ya estamos de nuevo con lo mismo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Admitidlo. Al principio pensasteis que me había equivocado al subir el capítulo. Je, je, je. Seguro que más de uno había picado con lo del principio XDDD**


	71. Día de la Liberación 2º Parte

**Día de la Liberación 2º Parte**

Mike y Aether junto con sus amigos, estaban impactados porque creyendo que habían borrado del mapa a Natsumi Black, ésta aun seguía viva.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Hola a todos. Ya he vuelto. Ji, ji, ji.

Hablaba Natsumi de nuevo en su forma alicornio y sin daño aparente. Donde la yegua estaba lo que parecía el interior de una cabina. Precisamente la yegua estaba pilotando una robot gigante similar a la robot Rosa. Solo que ésta llevaba un traje como era antes, es decir tipo "maid", solo que más gruesa y con forma de armadura. Sujetando en lugar de un plumero como la otra vez, llevaba una enorme maza encadenada y en la otra llevaba un escudo redondo con el dibujo de un sombrero maid en ella.

Natsumi: ¡Saludad a la nueva y mejorada Rosa 2.0! Ji, ji, ji.

Se reía como una loca la yegua, mientras los presentes miraban completamente alucinados la robot presentada por la yegua.

Shocket: ¿Eso es una robot de combate?

Brodek: Si parece una sirvienta guerrera o algo por el estilo.

Selene: Que mente más desquiciada tendrá esa yegua.

Rockaid: Y tú que me llamabas la atención por lo de Fiora.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Es hora de jugar con vosotros, amigos. Ji, ji, ji.

Decía la yegua loca haciendo girar el arma de la robot, donde la bola encadenada iba hacia el grupo.

Mike y Aether: ¡Cuidado todos!

Advirtieron ambos alicornios y empleando su magia, teletransportaron al grupo para evitar el mortal ataque. Una vez lejos, el grupo reapareció en otro lugar.

Mike: Chicos. Tenemos que llamar a los mecas para luchar contra ellos.

Aether: Los nuestros también debemos llamarlos.

Red: Debo deducir que lucharemos los mecas de ambos equipos ¿No?

Umbriel: Por supuesto que sí, hermana.

Ambas alicornios sonrieron, al ver que iban a luchar todos juntos. Mike y los otros se dispusieron a llamar a sus compañeros espirituales como mecas.

Mike: ¡Golden Heart!

Aether: ¡Golden Night!

Dark: ¡Silver Lion!

Nighteing: ¡Killer Tiger!

Red: ¡Mega Base!

Umbriel: ¡Giga Base!

Mikki: ¡Red Heart!

Ocelot: ¡Time Shadow!

Fox: ¡Solar Maxi!

Shield: ¡Una una hamburguesa vegetal doble con queso y unos refrescos de pony cola! ¡Tamaño familiar todo!

Todos miraron confundidos a Shield en el momento que el semental dijo eso. El semental al notarlo, les dijo al grupo.

Shield: ¿Qué? Tanta batalla seguida sin parar me ha dado hambre. Por no mencionar que no hemos comido nada desde que llegamos aquí.

Golden Heart, Golden Night, Silver Lion y Red Heart aparecieron y entre ellos uno nuevo. Una pequeña tigresa plateada del tamaño de Silver Lion. El pequeño león al verlo, exclamó.

Silver Lion: ¡Uy! Una nueva compañera para jugar.

Decía emocionado el pequeño león, saltando alegremente mientras se acercaba a la pequeña cachorro de tigre que al verlo, exclamó.

Killer Tiger: ¡Mira! Un nuevo compañero para jugar.

Decía emocionada la pequeña tigresa, dando alegres saltos como los que hacía Silver Lion. Darkwing y Nightwing les llamaron la atención de sus pequeñas fierecillas.

Dark: Silver Lion, ahora no es momento de jugar.

Nightwing: Ya jugaras con tu nuevo amigo, Killer Tiger. Ahora tenemos una robot gigante asesina que nos quiere matar. Así que, contamos con vosotros.

Dark: ¿Lo habéis entendido?

Silver Lion y Killer Tiger: ¡Sí, señora!

Respondieron al unísono lo dos cachorros, ambos poniéndose firmes y haciendo un saludo militar. Aquello hizo que muchos al verlos se muriesen de ternura, pero no había tiempo para distracciones.

Mike: ¡Golden Heart! ¡Modo robot! ¡Formación Guerrera!

Aether: ¡Golden Night! ¡Modo robot! ¡Formación Guerrera!

Dark: ¡Silver Lion! ¡Modo Titánico!

Nightwing: ¡Killer Tiger! ¡Modo Titánico!

Mikki: ¡Red Heart! ¡Modo robot! ¡Formación Guerrera!

Shield: ¡Un paquete gigante de todo, por favor! ¡Y que no olviden el regalo que viene con el paquete!

Ventus: ¡Shield! ¡Cállate de una vez y no digas más estupideces!

Alzaron la voz los cinco alicornios, donde sus compañeros espirituales adoptaron sus formas robóticas gigantes y luego su forma robot. En el caso de Killer Tiger, cambio a la de una enorme tigre de metal rojo con líneas negras y sus ojos eran de color morado brillante. Cuando pasó a su forma guerrera, adoptó apariencia de robot femenino en forma de caballero, con la cabeza de la tigre haciendo de casco, con la mitad inferior del rostro tapado por un protector. Con sus ojos color morado.

Los cinco alicornios estaban en sus respectivos robots, listos para combatir al enemigo. También se les unieron Mega Base, Giga Base, Time Shadow y el Maxi Solar en su forma robot, siendo controlados por Piro Fire y los otros, como amigos del grupo, mientras Red Fire y los demás de la patrulla controlaban los mecas. Por supuesto Giga Base era controlada por las Harmony Warriors.

Magic: ¡Chicos! ¡Nosotros también debemos llamar a nuestros compañeros espirituales!

Decía Magic Galaxy a los guardianes, donde éstos asintieron.

Guardianes de la Armonía: ¡Compañeros espirituales! ¡Surgid!

Inmediatamente, Magic y los otros estaban en sus compañeros espirituales.

Magic iba subida en un gran dragón bípedo con armadura blanca al igual que sus escamas. Portando una espada en su espalda. Dos pares de alas. Ojos color azul oscuro y espinas del mismo color recorriendo la cola y cabeza. Su nombre era Warrior Dragón.

El de Rarity era una valkiria que usa una armadura blanca y lleva consigo un tridente. Su nombre era Glacian.

Rainbow en una gigantesca águila de color amarillo eléctrico, con un casco azul en la cabeza. Su nombre era Electric Eagle.

El de Fluttershy era una doncella con una armadura verde claro que parece una especie de guerrera antigua. Su nombre era Asura

Applejack en un un toro color marrón con una armadura plateada en su cabeza y torso. Su nombre era Titaniun Rock

Sunset en un fénix color rojo con tres cabezas y con cola amarilla. Con una armadura color rubí que le cubre la cabeza y cuerpo. Su nombre era Hydra Fire

Pinkie sobre una valkiria que solo tiene armadura, piel y ojos color rosados. Su nombre era Diamond.

Iron sobre un rinoceronte con piel de color gris metálico y su cuerno era de metal blanco. Su nombre era Metal Rhino.

Ice sobre un leopardo de piel blanca con manchas de color celeste y rayas en la cara de color azul oscuro. Su nombre era Black Fury.

Star Black sobre un león de color negro con una melena de cristal oscuro como si fuera de onix puro. Su nombre era Fury (no confundirlo con Black Fury de hace unos momentos).

Una vez sacados los compañeros espirituales, los guardianes sacaron unas dagas con el color de su elemento.

Guardianes: ¡Trams Dager, activesen!

Y éstos clavaron sus dagas en sus respectivos espíritus. En ese momento todos adoptaron forma mecanizada. En el caso de Glacian cambio a la de un tigre azul marino y Asura la de un ciervo verde como los árboles. El de Pinkie Pie adoptó forma de lobo rosa.

Magic: ¡Hora de combinarnos!

Decía Magic y los guardianes con sus Trans Dagers, convocaron un enorme agujero de gusano donde los espíritus mecánicos se introdujeron dentro y cuando salieron, acabaron siendo la combinación de todos. Una forma bípeda enorme de color rojo rubí con detalles dorados (al estilo Omega Supreme de War for Cybretron). Los guardianes estaban de pie en una cámara negra con humo blanco. Aquella enorme máquina era conocida como Harmony Supreme Warrior.

Mike: ¡Bien, equipo! ¡Todos juntos!

Todos: ¡Síiii...!

Natsumi viendo todos los mecas juntos, se puso aplaudir mientras comentaba.

Natsumi: ¡Huy, sí! ¡Cuantos para jugar! Ji, ji, ji.

Rebeca: ¿Se toma algo en serio esta yegua?

Preguntaba Rebeca ante la actitud infantil de Natsumi. Ember que pensaba igual que ella, comentó.

Ember: Y pensar que esa yegua tenía dominado este mundo. A simple vista no lo parece.

Solar: No la subestiméis. Aunque no lo parezca, esa yegua es poderosa. La primera vez que nos enfrentamos a ella, casi nos mata.

Shield: ¿Tan peligrosa es?

Lumie: No tienes ni idea, amigo.

Mike: Chicos. Nada de sotisficaciones. Demos con toda la artillería pesada.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Golden Heart y Golden Night con sus espadas, intentaron golpear a la robot Rosa, pero la robot con su escudo se protegió de los ataques. De los hombros de la robot, surgieron unos lanzamisiles que lanzaron varios misiles que impactaron contra ambos robots.

Silver Lion y Killer Tiger sacaron sus armas. Silver Lion con un látigo y Killer Tiger un hacha con una zarpa de tigre sujetando la hoja. Silver Lion atrapó el arma de Rosa con su látigo tratando de inmovlizarla, para así proporcionar la oportunidad a Killer Tiger de golpearla con su hacha. Rosa ahí soltó su arma para soltarse y girando sobre ella misma, golpeó al rostro de Killer Tiger que lo hizo retroceder y luego una patada para tirarlo al suelo. Acto seguido, Rosa volvió a girar sobre ella misma para lanzar el escudo a modo de disco que golpeó a Silver Lion donde lo tiró al suelo al mismo tiempo que el arma de Rosa salía volando. Arma que Rosa recuperó de un salto y cuando aterrizó, recuperó también el escudo que había vuelto tras rebotar contra Silver Lion.

Solar Maxi disparó desde su brazo izquierdo, una salva de misiles solares. Rosa a gran velocidad fue avanzando y esquivando los misiles. Solar Maxi intentó detenerla con aros de energía lanzados desde su otro brazo, pero Rosa bloqueó los disparos y avanzando con su escudo en alto, placó contra el robot.

Time Shadow con su alta velocidad, intentó atacarla desde varios puntos, pero asombrosamente Rosa lograba bloquear todos los ataques de alta velocidad desde todos los ángulos. Cuando Time Shadow intentó golpearla por la espalda, Rosa rápidamente se giro y lo golpeó con la bola de su arma encadenada contra el robot, donde lo tiró duramente contra el suelo.

El meca Dragón adoptó su forma robot y combinando el meca Camaleón en su brazo derecho, el meca Fénix en la espalda, intentó golpear con el látigo camaleón, pero la robot la esquivó. Luego intentó darla con el taladro y una vez más la robot Rosa esquivó el ataque y luego desde los ojos disparó un láser que derribó al meca dragón.

Los demás mecas dispararon sus armas contra Rosa, pero la robot lograba o esquivar los disparos o bloquear los ataques con su escudo. Luego giró sobre ella misma, formando un torbellino que mandó volando a la mayoría de los mecas.

Harmony Supreme Warrior lanzó un rayo de colores contra Rosa, donde la robot alzó su escudo y logró bloquear el ataque, pero sin evitar ser arrastrada por la fuerza del ataque. El robot creando una gran espada de luz, avanzó hacia ella y trató de partirla en dos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, uno de los bustos surgió un misil que impactó en el gran robot, causando una explosión que hizo retroceder al robot. Del hueco donde había salido el misil, surgió otro que ocupó su lugar.

Aether: Es muy fuerte.

Zola: Cosa irónica por su aspecto.

Mike: No queda más remedio. Hay que subir de nivel. Hay que emplear combinaciones.

Dicho y hecho. Silver Lion se combinó con Mega Base, para así formar el Mega Base Depredador.

Killer Tiger se desprendió en piezas y se combinó con Giga Base. El cuerpo de la tigresa se unió a Giga base a modo de armadura roja con rayas negras, con la cabeza de tigre uniéndose como casco de la cabeza de Giga Base con la cabeza abierta y la cara de Giga Base visible. Las patas se unieron en las manos y pies como si guantes y botas se tratasen.

Harmony Warriors: ¡Giga Base Depredador!

Alzaron la voz Aether y las Harmony Warriors.

Dark: Hora de dar el zarpazo a esa individua.

Nightwing: Completamente de acuerdo.

Ambos robots combinados, avanzaron hacia Natsumi cada uno a un lado. Mega Base Depredador extendiendo las garras, intentó golpear a Rosa con ellas, pero la robot con ágiles movimientos, esquivaba dichos ataques. Giga Base Depredador sacando también unas afiladas garras, intentó atacarla por detrás. Cuando estuvo a punto de golpearla, la minifalda de la robot se levantó por detrás y por ella surgieron unas ametralladoras donde empezaron a disparar contra Giga Base, causando daños en ésta y hacerla retroceder.

Gigavolt: ¿Tiene ametralladora en el cu...?

Ventus: ¡Rockaid!

Le llamó la atención el pegaso rojo, donde ahí el potro se quejó.

Rockaid: ¡Que no soy yo, caramba!

Ventus: Perdona, Rockaid. La costumbre.

Mega Base sacó su espada más otra de tono plateada con empuñadura en forma de cabeza de león. Giga Base sacó también su espada, más el hacha que empleaba Killer Tiger. Ahí ambos intentaron golpear a Rosa, pero la robot alzó los brazos y por ellas lanzó unos chorros de fuego que hicieron retroceder a ambos robots.

Red: Esto no funciona.

Umbriel: Hay que probar otra combinación.

Mega Base y Giga Base deshaciendo sus combinados.

Ahora Golden Heart se combinó con Mega Base, para así formar el Mega Paladín Dorado.

Golden Night se desprendió en piezas, para unirse a Giga Base a modo de armadura dorada con detalles plateados, obteniendo Giga Base sus alas y las armas de Golden Night como garras y la espada de la dragona.

Harmony Warriors: Giga Valkiria Dorada.

Harmony Supreme Warrior se combinaron con él el meca Oso para formar la armadura y grandes puños oso. El meca Halcón para proporcionarle grandes alas.

El Mega Paladín con ambas espadas, intentó realizar un tajo en form de "X" contra Rosa, pero la robot cambiando de golpe su arma rompecabezas por una espada plumero, detuvo el ataque de Mega Paladín. Luego del gorro de la robot, surgió unos cañones láser que dispararon contra el robot, causando daños y hacerlo retroceder.

Mega Valkiria Dorada lanzó un hachazo donde logró desviar la espada de Rosa y ahí tratar de golpearla, pero la robot se echó para atrás al suelo y alzando una pierna, salió disparado un pie donde golpeó al rostro de la robot que la derribó al suelo.

Red Heart donde se combinó el Time Shadow con ella a modo de armadura, avanzó a toda velocidad hacia Rosa y ahí lanzó un sin fin de tajos tratando de acertarla. Asombrosamente, Rosa lograba esquivar todos los ataques como si los previera y en un instante, con ambas manos detuvo la hoja de ambos sables que usaba Red Heart y acto seguido, disparó desde sus ojos un rayo que golpeó a Red Heart donde la derribó al suelo.

Vulcan: ¿Nos está vacilando la tía ésta?

Green Heart: ¡Esto es verdaderamente fastidioso!

Se quejaban ambos robots. Mike ya harto, exclamó.

Mike: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Es hora de pasar a niveles mayores!

Mega Paladín Dorado se combinó con Silver Lion en su forma Mega Base Modo Arsenal Salvaje. Luego se transformó a su forma Mega Base Modo Samurai, donde ahí empuñó su alabarda doble formada por las dos espadas de Mega Base y Golden Heart.

La Mega Valkiria Dorada se subió sobre Killer Tiger en su forma tigre, donde en su espalda se abrió y por ella se introdujo la robot. Las alas de Golden Night se conectaron a la espalda de Killer Tiger, dando un aspecto de quimera.

Harmony Warriors: ¡Ultra Giga base Modo Arsenal Salvaje!

Aether: ¡Pasemos a la Modo Amazona!

Las alas de Golden Night se desacoplaron de Killer Tiger y volvieron a unirse a Golden Night. la parte delantera de Killer Tiger a partir de la cintura, se desprendieron en piezas para unirse a la Mega Valkiria Dorada. Las patas delanteras se unen a los brazos dando forma de armadura de tigre con tonos rojos y dorados. Las traseras al estar en la Mega Valkiria Dorada metida, se combinan desde dentro dando forma de botas con apariencia de patas de tigresa. La cabeza de Killer Tiger se colocó en el pecho de la robot, dando la forma de armadura de cabeza de tigre roja. En la cabeza de la Mega Valkiria Dorada, se colocó un casco que la robot se coloca con las manos. Finalmente ya completa, sujetó con su mano una lanza donde en un extremo estaba la espada de de Golden Night y en el otro extremo el hacha de Killer Tiger.

Red Heart ahora se combinó el Solar Maxi, donde los cinco vagones se dividieron para combinarse a modo de armadura blanca con detalles dorados con Red Heart.

El Meca Dog Guarda se combinó con Harmony Supreme Warriors para proporcionarle potencia de fuego.

Magic: ¡A por ella!

Piro Fire: ¡A ver qué hace con toda esta potencia de fuego adicional!

Todos los robots estaban rodeando a la robot Rosa, más que listos para atacarla.

Mega Base Samurai lanzó un tajo doble con su arma. Giga Base Amazona hizo lo mismo con la suya. Red Heart lanzó rayos solares. Meca dragón modo guerrero, intentó perforarla con su taladro. Harmony Supreme Warriors disparó todas las ametralladoras giratorios proporcionadas por el meca Dog Guard.

Parecía que los ataques iban a darla por fin, pero inesperadamente de la robot, surgió unas especies de alas azules de energía y desapareció de vista, esquivando así todos los ataques.

El grupo estaba asombrado por ello, hasta que de repente apareció de nuevo Rosa al instante y atacar a todos y cada uno de los robots. La robot Rosa se movía a una velocidad endiablada a la vez que desaparecía de vista, haciendo casi imposible darla. Cuando el grupo parecía que estaba a punto de darla, ésta como si pudiera prever sus ataques, lograba evadirlos.

Luego de unos instantes, la robot Rosa se detuvo a unos metros, donde enfrente de ella estaban unos muy dañados robots.

Ocelot: No es por nada, pero ¿No debería alguien decirla a esa yegua loca que nosotros somos los buenos y que deberíamos ganar nosotros?

Preguntaba el vaquero, procurando éste no perder el buen humor. Solar ahí le dio la razón.

Solar: Cierto. Esa yegua no parece tener idea de que los malos siempre tienen que perder.

Oviblion: ¿Es qué no sabéis decir otra cosa que tonterías? ¡Ya hace tiempo que deberíamos haber machacado a esa yegua maldita!

Decía molesta el pegaso negro.

Pure: ¿Y cómo lo hacemos? Todos nuestros ataques no parecen surtir efecto en ella.

Insigth: Es como si algún modo, pudiera prever nuestros ataques. Ni siquiera yo podría prever tantos ataques seguidos.

Ante los comentarios, la risa de Natsumi fue escuchada por todos y ahí les comentó al grupo.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. No andáis mal encaminados todos vosotros.

Mikki: ¿A qué te refieres?

Preguntaba la alicornio celeste. Ahí Natsumi sin dejar de sonreír de forma infantil desde la cabina de su robot Rosa, se dispuso a explicar.

Natsumi: Eso se debe a que llevo observando desde hace tiempo todos los combates vuestros robots a través de mi canal personal. Con ello, introduje los datos de combate y combinaciones de todos vuestros robots en Rosa. Así es como siempre logro prever todos vuestros ataques y estrategias. Ji, ji, ji.

Decía esto riendo la yegua sin parar. El grupo estaba preocupado por ello ya que no podrían hacer nada para derrotarla si ésta podría prever todos sus ataques.

Mike: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto va mal!

Aether: ¡Ahora que sentíamos que estábamos cerca de derrotarla!

Mike: ¡Es imposible que la derrotemos si conoce todos nuestros movimientos y combinaciones!

Aether: Sí...Todos nuestros movimientos y combinaciones...

Comentaban molestos ambos alicornios al no poder tener alguna idea que les ayudara a vencer a Natsumi, hasta que justo en ese momento, se les cruzó una idea en la cabeza a ambos alicornios.

Aether: Un momento...

Mike: ¿Todas nuestras combinaciones?

En las cabezas de ambos alicornios se les cruzó una idea. Una idea loca, pero que podría funcionar.

Mike: ¡Aether! ¿Estás teniendo la misma idea loca que yo?

Aether: Seguramente, Mike.

Ambos alicornios sonreirán, ya que sentían tener una idea que les proporcionaría la victoria.

Black: ¿Tenéis acaso una idea?

Paper: Cualquier idea que sea por loca que parezca, nos puede servir.

Preguntaban ambas voladoras. Mike y Aether comunicándose con todos, les dijeron éstos.

Mike: Chicos, deshaced todas las combinaciones de los mecas.

Aether: Vosotras también, chicas.

Red Sky: ¿Qué dices?

Rebeca: ¿Estás acaso bromeando, Mike?

Mike: Confiad en nosotros.

Aether: Sabemos lo que hacemos.

Respondieron con total convicción Mike y Aether, aunque sus compañeros no parecían estar muy seguros de ello.

Mikki: Espero que sepáis lo que estáis haciendo.

Dash: Por la cuenta que nos trae.

Todos los robots y mecas estaban deshaciendo sus combinaciones. Aquello extrañó un poco a Natsumi.

Natsumi: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Os rendís acaso?

Aether: Eso nunca.

Mike: Nunca nos rendimos ante nada ni nadie y mucho menos contra una loca como tú.

Ember: Por supuesto. Eso es algo que nunca que hay que hacer ¿Qué es lo que yo os digo siempre, chicos?

Brodek: ¿Qué Cadence es solo una golfa calienta camas?

Ember: Ehh...Aparte de eso ¡Que nunca hay que rendirse!

Red: Bien, Mike. Ya hemos desecho nuestra combinaciones.

Magic: ¿Qué planeáis ahora Aether y tú?

Mike y Aether con total convicción, respondieron a sus amigos.

Mike: Hay que realizar combinaciones.

Aether: Pero no las combinaciones habituales.

Mike: Que cada uno con sus mecas, se combinen con los mecas del otro equipo.

Respondieron Mike y Aether. En ese instante, todos comprendieron por fin la idea de ambos.

Mikki: Ahora lo entiendo. Esa es la clave.

Magic: Buen plan.

Zola: ¿De qué idea se trata?

Fox: Yo ya sé de que hablan. Así que...

Ice Wing: Pongámoslo en práctica.

En ese momento, varios mecas realizaron otras combinaciones, pero no las habituales, sino de otra forma.

Golden Heart se combinó con Giga Base, mientras Golden Night lo hizo con Mega Base. Natsumi viendo eso, comentó divertida.

Natsumi: ¿Más combinaciones? Ji, ji, ji. De poco os servirá eso.

Mike: Eso lo veremos, Natsumi.

Aether: Ahora lo verás.

Respondieron desafiantes ambos alicornios. Ahí Giga Base con los poderes de Golden Heart, creo con sus manos una esfera dorada. Mientras Mega Base creaba unas esferas de energía llameante en sus manos. Acto seguido, ambos lanzaron sus ataques contra Natsumi donde la yegua se mantenía tranquila.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Eso. Lanzad vuestros ataques, que de poco servirán. El ordenador de Rosa podrá preverlos.

Decía confiada la alicornio loca, hasta que el ordenador de Rosa cuando trató de analizar los ataques y como preverlos, dio el mensaje de error. Aquello llamó la atención de Natsumi.

Natsumi: ¿Cómo? ¿No puede analizar sus ataques y preverlos?

Preguntaba Natsumi, hasta que al final Rosa recibió los ataques, sufriendo importantes daños.

Natsumi: ¡Ahhhh...! Pero ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué Rosa no ha podido analizar y prever esos ataques?

Preguntaba sorprendida la yegua al ver que Rosa había fallado. Mike y Aether con sonrisas maliciosas, la contestaron.

Mike: No eres más que una miserable, Natsumi.

Aether: Usaste datos de nuestros mecas y sus combinaciones para prever nuestros ataques.

Mike: Pero no tuviste en cuenta, que qué pasa si se combinan los mecas de cada uno con la del otro equipo. De ellos no tienes datos y por eso Rosa no es capaz de preverlos.

Explicaban ambos alicornio, donde ahí todos sus amigos y compañeros comprendieron por fin el plan de Mike y Aether.

Dawn: Así que ese era el plan.

Ventus: Una estrategia brillante.

Rockaid: Ja, ja, ja. ¡Eso sí que es una jugada bestial!

Vulcan: Esto...Creo que me he perdido.

Alex: Tú solo haz combinaciones con los mecas del otro equipo y ya está. Así de simple, calvorota.

 **Insertar música de " Theme of ONE PUNCH MAN ~Seigi Shikkou~ (Extended)" en youtube y escuchadla a partir de aquí.**

Mike: Bien, equipo. Es hora de jugar a las combinaciones ¿Estáis todos listos?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Siguiendo el plan de Mike y Aether, todos iba combinando sus mecas, pero con los mecas del otro equipo. Silver Lion se combinó con Giga Base, mientras Killer Tiger lo hacía con Mega Base.

Giga Base sacando unas afiladas garras plateadas, golpeó varias veces contra Rosa. Mientras Mega Base con el hacha de Killer Tiger, realizó un potente hachazo, ocasionando daños importantes en Rosa.

Silver Lion se combinó con Golden Night, mientras Killer Tiger se combinaba con Golden Heart.

Golden Night con la espada suya y con la espada león, dio un tajo en forma de "X" contra Rosa. Golden Heart con su espada y el hacha de Killer Tiger, dio primero un tajo con la espada y luego un fuerte hachazo.

Time Shadow se combinó con Giga Base y ahí la robot avanzó a toda velocidad a modo de sombras contra Rosa, realizando múltiples tajos en varias direcciones debido a la alta velocidad de su forma combinada. Luego de eso, deshizo su combinación para luego combinarse con el Solar Maxi y ahí realizó múltiples disparos de energía solar, que impactaban en Rosa, ocasionando fuertes daños por quemaduras.

Magic: ¡Ahora es nuestro turno, guardianes!

Guardianes: ¡Síiii!

Ocelot con su meca, se combinó con Harmony Supreme Warrior. Desde ahí disparó un sin fin de disparos de energía que impactaban en Rosa. Los mecas nunca antes de habían combinado con el robot de los guardianes, por lo que la robot Rosa no tenía datos sobre sus combinaciones.

Red Fire y su meca se combinaron con Harmony Supreme Warrior. Desde las alas, lanzó una intensa llamarada que iba sobrecalentando a Rosa.

Vulcan y su meca se combinaron con el robot, donde ahí con sus puños osos, dio varios golpes contra Rosa.

Eye Fox y su meca se combinaron con el robot, donde de inmediato con las nueve colas de Kiuby que empezaron a girar a toda velocidad, realizó un sin fin de disparos de balas de fuego fantasmales, ocasionando daños en Rosa.

Black Wing y su meca se combinaron con el robot. De inmediato las alas se acoplaron en los brazos del robot y ahí realizó varios tajos con ellos en Rosa, ocasionando múltiples por potentes cortes.

Camaleón y su meca se combinaron con el robot. Ahí el robot empleando el látigo Camaleón, golpeó varias veces a Rosa, logrando arrancar varios trozos de su armadura.

Medic y Ghost con sus mecas, se combinaron con el robot en sus brazos. Ahí el robot realizó unos disparos de rayos de fuego y hielo, ocasionando daños por temperatura a Rosa.

White Shield y su meca se combinaron con el robot en su pierna derecha. El robot ahí realizó una fuerte patada con la parte afilada y dentada de la cola lobo en el costado de Rosa, ocasionando más daños.

Blue Sky y su meca se combinaron con el robot. El robot con su boca dragón, realizó varios puñetazos y mordiscos en Rosa, para luego terminar con un golpe del taladro cola de dragón en el pecho, logrando perforar parte de la misma.

Mikki: Yo no quiero quedarme fuera. Yo también quiero divertirme un poco.

Red Heart: Y yo.

Red Heart se combinó con Giga Base y ahí la robot con sus puños cargados de fuego, realizó múltiples puñetazos de fuego, causando fuertes daños en Rosa. Luego deshicieron su combinación.

Killer Tiger se combinó con Red Heart a modo de armadura. Ahí Red Heart con el hacha tigre, golpeó con fuerza en el hombro derecho de Rosa, dañando buena parte de su armadura.

Ahora Red Heart se combinó con Killer Tiger. Ahí Killer Tiger cargando de fuego sus piernas, saltó y realizó infinidad de fuertes patadas al pecho de Rosa, ocasionando más y más daños.

Ahora Red Heart, Killer Tiger y Giga Base optaron por la combinación máxima. Red Heart se combinó con Giga Base a modo de armadura. Luego se combinó con Killer Tiger para formar su forma quimera. Luego ahí se transformaron de nuevo para adoptar la forma Giga Base Modo Amazona Carmesí. Ahí convocando una gran lanza con punta Carmesí y con un hacha en el otro extremo, primero realizó una potente punzada en el pecho de Rosa y luego con un golpe del hacha del arma.

Mike: ¡Así, chicos! ¡Lo estamos consiguiendo!

Aether: ¡Ahora sí que nada puede impedir que ganemos!

Decían llenos de confianza y esperanza ambos alicornios, donde dicha esperanza se contagiaba con el resto del equipo. Mientras tanto, Natsumi estaba teniendo enormes problemas ya que no podía prever los ataques del grupo, debido a que estaban realizando combinaciones y ataques que Rosa no tenía registrado. Chispas eléctricas y explosiones internas se estaban formando en la gran robot, donde por fuera ya presenta enormes daños y su armadura estaba por caerse en cualquier momento.

Natsumi: Ay, madre...Esto se está poniendo feo ya.

Voz automática de Rosa: ¡Atención! ¡Daños graves en los sistemas! ¡Ya no funciona el programa de prevención de ataques!

Decía una voz femenina automática. Natsumi al escuchar eso, dijo algo preocupada.

Natsumi: ¿En serio? Oh, vaya. Eso significa que ya no puedo prever sus ataques si realizan sus combinaciones normales. Espero que no lleguen a enterarse de eso.

Para desgracia suya, el grupo escuchó eso.

Mike: ¡Lo hemos oído!

Aether: ¡Y ahora sí que nada te salvará de la paliza que te vamos a dar!

Mike: ¡Ryo! ¡Modo Meca!

Dark: ¡Novalis! ¡Modo Meca!

Mikki: ¡Blue Shark! ¡Modo Meca!

Shield: ¡Una perrito Vegetal con mucha mostaza! ¡Y también refrescos súper fríos! ¡Todo tamaño XXXL!

Ventus: ¿Te quieres callar de una maldita vez, pesado?

Convocaban sus otros compañeros espirituales, donde el zorro, la murciélago y el tiburón aparecieron en sus formas mecánicas.

Mike: ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Hora de realizar la combinación más grande y bestia que tengamos!

Todos: ¡Sí! ¡Giga Combinación Meca!

Todos deshaciendo sus combinaciones. Giga Base, Golden Night y Killer Tiger hicieron su forma combinada mutua. Mega Base, Golden Heart y Silver Lion hicieron lo mismo, solo que algo más se realizó en estos últimos.

Ultra Mega Base Modo Samurai se combinó Solar Maxi, donde los cinco vagones se combinó a modo de armadura. Luego el Time Shadow se combinó con Mega Base con las alas en la espalda y el casco tipo ninja se colocaba en su cabeza.

La cosa no acabó ahí. El meca Dragón se combinó con Mega Base a modo de armadura por encima de las anteriores que tenía, mientras los brazos como las alas hacían como de mallas en el cuerpo del gran robot. La cabeza de dragón se colocó en el pecho del mismo. Por alrededor de la cabeza del dragón se formó un especie de triángulo dorado que cubría el pecho del robot.

El meca Oso se combinó a modo de armadura, cubriendo las piernas del gran robot y la cabeza de oso en el lado derecho de la de dragón en el triángulo dorado.

El Meca tigre y pantera se combinaron en los brazos de Mega Base. El meca lobo en la pierna derecha de Mega Base. El meca fénix y halcón en la espalda de Mega Base, mientras las cabezas de ambas aves se colocaban una por debajo de la cabeza de dragón y otra en la izquierda, todo ello en el triángulo dorado.

El Meca Camaleón y el Meca Kiuby se colocaban en los hombros de Mega base. El meca Dog Guard se combinaba en la pierna izquierda.

Los mecas zorro, murciélago y tiburón también optaron por combinarse con Mega Base. Las piezas del zorro se combinaron a modo de armadura roja en brazos y piernas como el cuerpo de Mega Base. La murciélago se acoplaba en la espalda de Mega Base. El tiburón en su caso, se ajustó de tamaño mientras su cabeza salía de ella. Ahí el resto del tiburón se convirtió en una gran lanza con las espadas de Golden Heart, Mega Base y Silver Lion combinadas a modo de tridente alargado, mientras una cola dentada se formaba en el otro lado. Las cabezas del zorro, murciélago y tiburón se colocaban en el triángulo dorado de Mega Base.

Toda la patrulla estaba en la zona del puente, con las cabezas de Golden Heart, Silver Lion, Ryo, Novalis y Blue Shark en la pares del fondo del puente.

Todos: ¡Supreme Mega Base listo para la batalla!

Decían al unísono todos los de la patrulla ante el nuevo y más potente robot que acababan de formar.

 **Fanfic interrumpido momentáneamente. (También interrumpid la música)**

En el estudio de Discord con los críticos, Discord miraba a la chica crítica de siempre. Esta vez con una expresión no demasiado alegre.

Discord: A ver ¿Cuál es tu problema ahora?

Pregunaba en parte aburrido como molesto el dios del caos a la crítica. Ahí ésta le respondió con actitud seria.

Crítica: ¿En serio lo preguntas? Si está claro. Vamos a ver. Todos los robots se combinan en uno enorme y de todo tipo. Me parece enormemente exagerado y perdonen la expresión, hasta estupida. No entiendo en qué está pensando el autor de esta historia. Al final van a tener razón esos que dicen que sus trabajos son obra de una mente desequilibrada con un escaso sentido común, que solo sabe escribir tonterías para gente estupida que pierde el tiempo en leer estas tonterías y además...

Seguía hablando sin parar la crítica, mientras Discord dirigió la mirada hacia un cristal de la pared, donde por ella veía al lobo Silverwolf850 con expresión molesta por lo que decía la crítica. El lobo sin decir nada, alzó el pulgar hacia abajo y ahí Discord lo entendió. Sin perder el tiempo, Discord convocó una cadena que caía del techo y tirando de ella, se abrió una trampilla que hizo que la crítica fuera cayendo al vacío a la vez que se escuchaba el sonido de una cisterna. Una vez la trampilla cerrada, Discord con una leve sonrisa, habló.

Discord: Mucho me temo que nuestra compañera por asuntos de fuerza mayor, no podrá seguir asistiento a los análisis. Qué se va a hacer. Así es la vida. Muchos son los llamados y pocos los elegidos.

Hablaba Discord a la vez que emulaba una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

 **Retornando al fanfic (y retornando la música anterior)**

Mike: Adelante, equipo. A darla lo suyo a esta tipeja.

Todos: ¡Síii!

Rockaid: ¡Whoa! ¡Que bestial es todo esto!

Pure: Nunca pensé que todas estas máquinas se pudieran combinar en una.

Ultimate: Yo tengo ganas de ver en acción esto.

Blade2: Yo también, compañero.

Natsumi viendo al nuevo robot, exclamó en parte molesta.

Natsumi: ¡Me da igual! ¡Nunca ganareis a mi juego! ¡Tomad esto!

Natsumi hizo que Rosa disparase con todo a Supreme Mega Base. El robot avanzaba sin importar los disparos donde no parecían hacerle el más mínimo efecto.

Mike: ¡Tajo Dorado!

Gritó Mike, donde el robot con el arma, realizó un tajo dorado que daño a Rosa!

Fox: ¡Vendaval!

Gritó Eye Fox, donde el robot con un movimiento de su arma, creó un ciclón que mandó volando a Rosa.

Ghost: ¡Maremoto!

Gritó Ghost, donde el robot con otro movimiento de su arma, creó un torbellino de agua por alrededor suyo y de ella surgió un oleaje que golpeó a Rosa.

Vulcan: ¡Terremoto!

Gritó Vulcan, donde el robot golpeó el suelo con su arma, creando una fisura de tierra donde surgía lava, avanzando hacia Rosa donde la golpeó de lleno a ésta.

Shield: ¡Quiero una pizza!

Ventus: ¡Shield! ¡Te la estás ganando!

Umbriel: Parece que los de la patrulla la están dando, pero bien.

Paper Wing: Sí. Aunque yo me siento un poco fuera de todo esto.

Brave: Es verdad. Ellos se están llevando toda la diversión y nosotras también tenemos cuentas que ajustar con Natsumi.

Red Sky: Habrá algo que hacer, digo yo.

Comentaban el grupo de las Harmony Warriors, que se sentían un poco aparte en la batalla. Magic escuchando eso, comentó.

Magic: Quizás podamos hacer algo al respecto.

Aether: ¿A qué te refieres, Magic?

Magic: Luego te contesto, pero antes. Dime, Harmony ¿Crees que podríamos combinarnos con Ultra Giga Base modo Amazona igual que como lo hacemos con los de la patrulla?

Preguntaba la alicornio al gran robot. Harmony ahí analizando con un escáner a Giga Base, respondió.

Harmony: Su tecnología y cualidades son muy similares a Ultra Mega Base modo Samurai. Así que la combinación es posible.

Magic: Perfecto.

Lilie: ¿Qué planeáis, amigos?

Preguntó con curiosidad la cebra. Ahí el grupo de los guardianes, respondieron.

Applejack: Ya lo veréis.

Rainbow: Si lo que dijo Harmony es cierto, vais a alucinar con esto.

Star Black: Antes que nada, poned a vuestro robot combinado al lado nuestro.

Aether: Bien. Lo haremos.

Las Harmony Warriors obedecieron y junto con Harmony Supreme Warriors, se pusieron cada uno al lado del otro.

Los dos robots se pusieron al lado del otro y sacaron un brillo blanco. Ultra Giga Base se separó en los tres que los componían y Giga Base comenzó a acercarse a Supreme Harmony, de manera increíble, ésta se fundió con su cuerpo dándole una apariencia más delgada y cambiando su color por un rojo carmesí con detalles blancos, además de darle un casco con tres picos largos en la parte superior, Golden Night se unió al brazo derecho, quedando su boca en la punta del mismo y Killer Tiger hizo lo mismo con el brazo izquierdo. Las alas de Golden Night se fueron a la espalda del robot y se juntaron dando la apariencia de una capa. Los guardianes aparecieron en una cabina en la parte del pecho junto con los miembros de las Harmony Warrios donde estas últimas estaban alucinando en colores ante lo que acababan de presenciar. Los guardianes estaban en lo que parecía ser un piso de color blanco con cascos y capas iguales a las del robot, y sus armaduras tenían los mismos colores del mismo, las Harmony Warriors estaba en unas sillas frente a unos controles.

Todos: ¡Omega Infinity Warrior! ¡Gran Rey de la Armonía! ¡Listo para la Batalla!

Gritaron todos incluido las Harmony Warrios, donde estas últimas estaban súper emocionadas.

Deina: ¡Esto es increíble!

Nightwing: ¡Menuda pasada!

Dash: ¡Ya lo creo, querida! ¡Eso flipa en colores!

Gigavolt: ¡Jamás me imaginé una combinación de este tipo!

Comentaban el grupo de las Harmony Warriors, todas éstas emocionadas ante lo que acababan de presenciar. Magic sonriendo, les comentó al grupo.

Magic: Bien ¿Estamos todos listos?

Todos: ¡Síiii!

Natsumi viendo al nuevo robot, exclamó.

Natsumi: ¿Otro invitado que se unió al juego sin ser invitado? ¡Ya no más, por favor!

Decía molesta Natsumi, disparando de nuevo sus armas contra la nueva máquina.

Todos: ¡Sable Estelar!

Omega Infinity Warrior convocó una gran espada de luz y con ella desvió todos los disparos.

Aether: ¡Tajo Estelar!

Omega Infinity Warrior realizó un poderoso tajo de luz que dañó severamente a Rosa.

Sunset: ¡Meteoros!

Omega Infinity Warrior convocó varios meteoros de fuego ardiendo, que impactaron en Rosa.

Nighwing: ¡Alas Nocturnas!

Las alas de Omega Infinity Warrior se tornaron a unas enormes alas en forma de cuervo de sombras y ahí lanzó unos rayos de sombras, impactando de lleno en Rosa.

Mikki: ¡Eh! ¡No os llevéis toda la diversión sin mí!

Se quejaba Mikki, donde Red Heart disparó una flecha de fuego que impactó de lleno en Rosa, ocasionando grandes daños.

La robot Rosa estaba severamente dañada y faltaba poco para que fuese destruida por completo.

Mike: Bien, equipo. Es hora de terminar con esto.

Todos: ¡Juntos!

Guardianes y Harmony Warrios: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Sable de la Armonía!

 **Música Finisher**

Omega Infinity Warrior alzó su espada hacia el cielo, donde una hoja de energía luminosa ascendió hasta el cielo.

Guardianes: ¡Los guardianes de la armonía nunca se rinden!

Harmony Warriors: ¡Las Harmony Warriors nunca se rinden!

Umbriel: Que ganas tenía de volver a decir eso.

Nightwing: Igualmente hermana.

Decían ambas yeguas que al igual que el resto de su equipo, estaban felices de volver a decir aquella frase. Luego de eso, Omega Infinity Warrior bajó de golpe la hoja, causando un fuerte impacto en Rosa.

Mikki: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Flecha de Dragón de Fuego!

Red Heart apuntó con su arco a Rosa y con una flecha de fuego convocada en su arco, disparó dicha flecha en que se convirtió en un gran dragón chino de fuego que atravesó a Rosa.

Mike: ¡Ahora nuestro turno!

Patrulla: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Ataque Supremo Meca!

Supreme Mega Base se puso enfrente de Rosa y su cuerpo brilló con una intensa luz blanca.

Patrulla: ¡La Patrulla Harmony nunca se rinde!

Gritaron todos y acto seguido, del robot surgieron las proyecciones holográficas de los meca animales, donde todos y cada uno de ellos atacaron mediante golpes, zarpazos, arañazos, mordiscos contra Rosa. Luego surgieron las proyecciones holográficas Mega Base, Golden Heart, Silver Lion, Time Shadow, Solar Maxi, Ryo, Novalis y Blue Shark en sus formas robot guerreros, todos ellos con sus respectivas armas. Todos y cada uno de ellos atravesaron a la vez que iban golpeando de uno en uno a Rosa.

Mike: ¡Ataque final!

Supreme Giga Base fue envuelto en luz en forma de llamas y fue avanzando hacia Rosa, donde ahí la atravesó, ocasionando un descomunal daño en la robot.

Natsumi: ¡Ay, madre! ¡Esto va mal! ¡Mucho me temo que este juego en este mundo se ha acabado! ¡Hora de largarse de aquí y no volver por un tiempo!

Decía Natsumi, donde ahí la yegua se teletrasportó lejos de ese mundo, antes de que la robot Rosa estallara en pedazos.

Mike: Patrulla. Esto es una Mega Victoria.

Aether: Chicas. Esto es una Súper Victoria

Dijeron ambos líderes de sus respectivos equipos y ahí todo el mundo se puso a celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

Aether: Por fin...Mi mundo es libre de Natsumi.

Decía la yegua a punto de llorar de felicidad, mientras su marido la rodeaba con sus brazos y ésta le devolvió el abrazo. La alicornio se sentía completamente llena de felicidad por el hecho de que su mundo por fin estuviera libre de la influencia de Natsumi.

Desgraciadamente la felicidad no duró mucho, ya que cuando el grupo fue a la ciudad del Imperio Celeste, vieron su estado actual.

Aether: Oh...Cielos...El Imperio Celeste está hecho un desastre...

Comentaba con gran tristeza la yegua, al ver como estaba la ciudad. Los edificios en estados deplorables. Ponis heridos o muertos, manchas de sangre por todas partes. Vehículos estrellados o destrozados. Incendios en diversos lugares del imperio.

Aether: Debí...Debí haber venido antes...Mi gente me necesitaba y les he fallado...

La tristeza inundaba a la alicornio a punto de echarse a llorar. Su marido Red Sky la abrazó para tratar de consolarla.

Rockaid: Vaya...Este sitio parece una mezcla entre un cementerio y un basurero.

Vulcan: Sí...Esto está hecho un desastre, como si lo hubiera hecho un arquitecto borracho.

Dijeron el enano y el robot artillero sin pararse a pensar en lo que habían dicho.

Ventus: ¡Rockaid!

Fox: ¡Vulcan!

Les llamaron la atención el pegaso rojo y la arquera, dando cada uno un coscorrón a Rockaid y a Vulcan para que se callasen los dos. Mike acercándose a Aether, la dijo a ésta.

Mike: No te preocupes. Lograremos restaurar la ciudad y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Pese a las palabras de ánimo, Aether aun seguía triste y apenada. Justo en ese momento, un portal dimensional se formó cerca de ellos. El grupo se puso en alerta por si era un enemigo. Así hasta que se escuchó una voz conocida.

¿?: Hola, chicos. Espero no llegar demasiado tarde.

La mayoría, se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz.

Mike y Aether: ¡Zephyr!

Exclamaron los dos alicornios al escuchar la voz de su viejo amigo. El portal desapareció, pero no vieron pasar a nadie por ella.

Red: ¿Dónde está?

Ghost: Que raro. Estaba segura de haber oído su voz.

Ignos: Pero no ha pasado nadie.

Comentaba el grupo, hasta que escucharon una voz fuerte que los llamó.

Zephyr: ¡Que estoy aquí abajo, carai!

El grupo se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz justo abajo de ellos y cuando miraron hacia abajo, se quedaron enormemente sorprendidos.

Mike: ¿Zephyr!

Aether: ¿Eres tú de verdad?

Zephyr: ¡Pues claro! ¿Quién sino sería?

Mike: Pues...no es por nada. Solo que ahora eres un hámster. Y prácticamente eres clavado a Hammond ese del videojuego Overwatch.

Comentaba Mike donde efectivamente, Zephyr ahora era un hámster, algo más grande de lo normal y andaba a dos patas.

Aether: ¿Cómo es que tienes ese aspecto, Zephyr?

Zephyr: Prefiero no hablar de ello ¡Y tú, Lightning Dash! ¡Ni se te ocurra contarles como pasó!

Le advertía el hámster molesto al orni, mientras Dash con una sonrisa burlona, simplemente se encogía de hombros. Por lo visto, el orni amarillo sabía el por qué del aspecto actual de Zephyr. Fluttershy alicornio no podía evitar mirar con cierta ternura al hámster, ya que le parecía adorable. El hámster volviendo a centrar en el grupo, comentó.

Zephyr: Bueno. Debo confesar que no estaba seguro de qué si lo lograríais y todo eso, pero al final lo lograsteis salvar este mundo de la influencia de Natsumi

Comentaba el hámster con una sonrisa. Aether con expresión triste, respondió.

Aether: Sí. Aunque por desgracia, no pudimos hacerlo antes...Sino tras tres largos años...

Comentaba la alicornio, sintiendo un gran aire de culpabilidad por haber dejado su imperio en cascos de Natsumi por tanto tiempo. El resto del grupo no podía evitar mirar con lastima a ésta. Sus Harmony Warriors trataron de consolarla.

Umbriel: No es culpa tuya, Aether.

Solar: Cierto. Esa Natsumi era muy poderosa. La primera vez que nos enfrentamos a ella, no fuimos rivales para esa yegua loca.

Paper: Pasamos por muchas cosas, pero ya todo paso.

Brave: Ahora solo falta reconstruir el imperio, amiga.

Las decían las chicas a su amiga, tratando de animarla. El resto del grupo apoyó eso.

Mikki: Ellas tienen razón, Aether. Ahora este mundo está libre de Natsumi.

Adelia: Ahora solo falta reconstruirlo.

Rebeca: Se habrán perdido vidas, es algo inevitable. Hay tragedias que por mucho que deseemos, no se pueden evitar.

Selene: Lo importante es no rendirse y seguir adelante.

Dawn: El imperio estará pasando por malos momentos, pero nada que con el esfuerzo de todos no se pueda realizar.

Ignos: Cierto. Entre todos podremos reconstruir el imperio.

Rockaid: Yo quiero ayudar.

Vulcan: Yo también.

Fox: Sí vosotros dos ayudáis a reconstruir, es muy probable que lo dejéis más destrozados que antes.

Decía con sarcasmo la arquera, donde Vulcan y Rockaid mirando feo a ésta, se quejaron los dos.

Vulcan y Rockaid: ¡Eh!

Fiora: La señorita Eye Fox tiene razón. Tanto el jefe Rockaid como Vulcan son muy destructivos. Especialmente si los dos actúan juntos.

Decía ahora la fénix robot que estaba en la grupa de Rockaid. El enano mirando ahora feo a ésta, la llamó la atención.

Rockaid: ¡Oye! ¿De qué parte estás tú?

Todos se rieron ante los comentarios de Eye Fox y Fiora, como las reacciones molestas de Vulcan y Rockaid. Aether sonrió levemente, pero luego con expresión triste, comentó.

Aether: Desgraciadamente las vidas que se perdieron, no volverán jamás. El futuro del imperio ahora se ve bastante oscuro.

¿?: Nunca pierdas la esperanza, joven emperatriz. Incluso en medio de la más densa oscuridad, se puede encontrar la luz de la esperanza.

Mike: Esa voz...

En ese instante, una chispa de luz surgió de la nada. De dicha luz surgió nada menos que una yegua alicornio de pelaje blanco con crin dorada y con detalles plateados. Ojos azules. Alas de luz cósmica. Cutie mark de una galaxia.

Patrulla Harmony y guardianas: ¡Reina Galaxandría!

Exclamaron la patrulla y los guardianes al ver a nada menos que a la reina Galaxandria en persona.

Ignos: ¿Quién es ella?

Rockaid: No lo se, pero está bellisima. Madre mía...

Ultimate: Es verdad, enano. Esta yegua es sin duda la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Blade de los caballeros: Ya lo creo, menuda belleza.

Comentaban estos tres últimos, que miraban con asombro y admiración ante la belleza de la reina Galaxandria.

Dawn: ¿Quién es ella?

Rebeca: Ella es Galaxandria. Es en cierto modo, la reina y guardiana del primer mundo conocido y quien creó a los guardianes.

Mike: (Aunque actualmente se ha retirado momentáneamente y ahora Magic ocupa su lugar, aunque no sé si sería conveniente mencionar eso último). Y la actual esposa de Orion.

Respondieron estos últimos, sorprendiendo al grupo de los caballeros y los destinianos. Galaxandria se acercó a Aether y con una sonrisa maternal, la dijo.

Galaxandria: No estés triste, joven emperatriz. Sé que ha sufrido mucho, pero es hora de que dejes ese sufrimiento atrás.

Aether: ¿Cómo quiere que deje de lado todo el sufrimiento que la gente de mi imperio a sufrido, como el desastre que ha dejado Natsumi en este mundo?

Respondió con gran tristeza la alicornio a la vez que agachaba la mirada. La reina posando su casco bajo la barbilla de Aether, la elevó para mirarla a los ojos y con una sonrisa, la dijo a ésta.

Galaxandria: No te preocupes. Como dije antes, nunca hay que perder la esperanza.

Decía esto la reina donde su cuerno empezó a iluminarse. Del cuerno, surgió una especie de burbuja de luz que fue rodeando el imperio.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, allá donde cubría la burbuja, iba arreglando todos los desastres creados por Natsumi. Los edificios que antes estaban hechos un desastre, quedaban restaurados. Los muertos volvían a la vida incluso los que murieron hace tres años. La burbuja no se limitó a solo el imperio, sino alrededor donde iba recorriendo todo el territorio del Imperio Celeste, restaurando todos los daños o desastres ocasionados por Natsumi cuando estuvo gobernando el imperio.

Aether miraba incrédula todo a su alrededor, sin poder creerse que ahora su imperio volvía a ser como antes de que Natsumi llegara. La alicornio no podía evitar llorar de emoción.

Aether: Todo...Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad...

Decía la yegua sin poder ocultar sus lágrimas, donde de improviso abrazó a la reina Galaxandria en señal de agradecimiento. La reina con una maternal sonrisa, le envolvió en un brazo a la joven alicornio mientras Aether lloraba de felicidad.

El grupo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo feliz que era ahora Aether. Dash también estaba sonriendo, hasta que su vista se centró en su novia Nightwing y ahí su rostro pasó a una de sorpresa. Cosa que para Nightwing no pasó desapercibida.

Nightwing: ¿Qué pasa, querido? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Ante la pregunta, Dash aun con su expresión de sorpresa, la respondió mientras la señalaba con su ala.

Dash: Nightwing...Tu cuerno...

Nightwing: ¿Qué le pasa a mi cuerno?

Preguntaba la alicornio tocando con el casco su cuerno, hasta que ahí notó algo extraño.

Nightwing: ¿Pero qué...?

La sorpresa de la alicornio fue mayúscula cuando se dio cuenta de que su cuerno estaba restaurado.

Nightwing: ¡Mi cuerno! ¡Está restaurado! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Ya no soy una alicornio descornada! ¡Es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida!

Decía loca de alegría la yegua, dando montones de saltos al estilo Pinkie Pie por alrededor de Dash mientras el resto del grupo se reía de su reación. Mike acercándose a la reina Galaxandria, la dio las gracias a ésta.

Mike: Muchas gracias, mi reina. Con esto nos hemos ahorrado muchos problemas como trabajo.

Galaxandria: No hay de que, hijo mío. Aunque la mayor parte lo habéis hecho vosotros.

Mike: Bueno. No fuimos nosotros solos, nuestros amigos también nos ayudaron con esto.

Decía sonriente el alicornio, mirando a sus amigos donde ahí éstos saludaron con el casco a la vez que sonrieron. Galaxandria sonriendo ante los amigos de Mike y su grupo, les comentó a éstos.

Galaxandria: Me alegra vez que contáis con amigos, cosa que os hará mucha falta en el futuro.

Dark: ¿Qué quiere decir, reina Galaxandria?

Preguntaba ahora Darkwing. Ahí la reina se puso a explicar al grupo.

Galaxandria: Arek cada vez obtiene más poder y debe ser detenido antes que sea demasiado tarde. Una cosa debéis siempre recordar, hijos míos. Los amigos que hagáis en vuestros viajes, serán muy importantes en el futuro. Ya que vuestra amistad y lealtad, serán la clave para derrotar a ese monstruo de Arek para siempre.

Explicaba la reina mientras el grupo la escuchaba con atención y ahí todos asintieron, sonriendo al saber que su amistad era una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

Galaxandria: Bueno. Me tengo que ir. Se me está haciendo tarde y me tengo que ir. Adiós, hijos míos y cuidaos.

Mike: Eso haremos.

Mikki: Cuídese, reina Galaxandria.

Rockaid: Cuídese mucho, sobre todo una belleza como usted.

Se despedían el grupo. La reina dirigiendo la mirada al potro, con una sonrisa le dijo al enano.

Galaxandria: Lo haré, pequeño y valiente caballero.

Dijo esto la reina con una sonrisa, dando un beso en la frente del enano, haciendo enrojecer al máximo a éste. Finalmente la reina desapareció en un haz de luz tras despedirse del grupo. Finalmente Aether tomó la palabra.

Aether: Bien. Ahora veamos como están las cosas. Que la reina haya arreglado todos los estropicios que haya hecho Natsumi, no significa que no podamos verificar que todo está en orden.

Todos: ¡Síiii!

Mientras tanto en otro plano dimensional. Galaxandria iba caminando por un especie de pasillo estelar, hasta que se detuvo y se puso a hablar con alguien.

Galaxandria: Como ves, Aether con ayuda de sus amigos, lograron salvar su mundo.

¿?: Eso parece, Galaxandria.

Respondió una voz femenina, donde se veía al fondo una silueta oscura que parecía la de una alicornio.

Galaxandria: ¿Irás a ver como les va por el Imperio Celeste, Andrómeda?

Preguntaba la reina de nuevo, mencionando el nombre de la misteriosa figura. Ahí la figura oscura se acercó a la luz, revelando su aspecto que era nada menos que una hermosa alicornio celeste de pelaje negro ceniza. Su melena y cola eran largas y de color naranja con las puntas de color rojos, además de que su melena se movía mágicamente como si fuera fuego. Alas de dragón celestes. Sus pupilas tenían forma de unas flores de color rosado. Cutie mark de una espada enfundada, rodeada de cadenas.

Andrómeda: Aun no es el momento, pero cuando lo sea, lo haré. Por desgracia, no he podido intervenir debido a mi misión en que estoy metida.

Respondía con pena la alicornio celeste por el hecho de no haber podido intervenir cuando Natsumi atacó el Imperio Celeste. Galaxandria ahí trató de consolarla.

Galaxandria: No podías abandonar tu misión, Andrómeda. Además, fue necesario para que Aether y sus Harmony Warriors crecieran y se hicieran más fuertes. Ya que ciertas pruebas las tienen que superar por ellas mismas para cuando sea el momento.

Andrómeda: Sí. Cuando sea lo de Arek, va a ser una batalla muy dura.

Galaxandria: Una batalla donde la fuerza de amistad de todos será esencial.

Andrómeda: Sí. Sin duda lo será.

Galaxandria: Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero me tengo que ir.

Andrómeda: Lo sé. Tú tienes tus propios asuntos. Aun así, muchas gracias.

Galaxandria: No hay de que, amiga.

Ambas alicornios sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo. Finalmente ambas alicornios desaparecieron cada una en un haz de luz.

Volviendo al Imperio Celeste, Aether y sus amigas estuvieron supervisando todo el Imperio Celeste para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. También mandaron sondas por todo el planeta para cerciorarse de que no hubiera ocurrido algo malo al resto de ciudades y reinos. Por fortuna, el mal de Natsumi no se extendió más allá del Imperio Celeste.

Mike y sus amigos también ayudaron en el Imperio Celeste, para así asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

Caía la noche y asomando por el balcón del Castillo Dorado, estaba Aether observando el Imperio Celeste, donde todo parecía ir bien. Veía a sus gentes caminando felices por las calles del imperio. Aquella visión hacía que la yegua sintiera un gran felicidad.

Mike: Hola, Aether ¿Cómo va todo?

La eludida se giró y ahí vio a Mike, donde al verlo sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

Aether: Hola, Mike. Se puede decir que todo va por fin bien. En la Lanza de Andrómeda me acaban de informar que todo va por fin en orden.

Respondía la yegua, donde por el espacio surcaba una gran nave parecida a la Lanza de Orion, solo que de todo plateado.

Mike se puso al lado de Aether y ambos alicornios observaban el Imperio Celeste. Mike con una sonrisa, comentó.

Mike: Vaya. Aquí la vista es bastante parecida a cuando me asomó yo por el balcón del Castillo Dorado de casa.

Aether: Me lo imagino. Yo también tuve esa impresión cuando me asomé por el balcón del castillo de tu mundo la primera vez.

Contestó la yegua, donde ahí ambos alicornios empezaron a reír. La yegua mirando a Mike, le dijo a ésta.

Aether: Mike...Nunca podré agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, ayudarme a salvar mi mundo.

Mike: Por supuesto ¿Acaso no te lo prometí, amiga?

Aether: Por supuesto.

La yegua abrazó a Mike muy efusivamente para sorpresa de este último, pero luego el alicornio sonriendo, la devolvió el abrazo.

Aether: Muchas gracias por ser mi amigo, Mike.

Mike: No hay de que, amiga.

Ambos amigos estaban abrazados y sonriendo, hasta que finalmente rompieron el abrazo. En ese momento, llegó alguien más.

Red Sky: ¿Interrumpo algo?

Preguntaba el semental terrestre con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaban a ambos alicornios. Mike mirando a Aether, la comentó.

Mike: Bueno. Supongo que tu marido y tú, tenéis mucho del que poneros al día. Así que os dejo solos. Cuidaos, pareja.

Se despedía Mike de su amiga y su marido, dejando solos a estos últimos. Una vez solos, Aether y Red Sky se pusieron a platicar.

Aether: Me alegro de tenerte a mi lado de nuevo, Red Sky.

Red Sky: Igualmente, Aether ¿Cómo está nuestra hija?

Aether: Estupendamente. Esté en el mundo de Mike y su patrulla junto con unos amigos que hizó allí. Mira. Aquí tengo su foto que llevaba conmigo para tener fuerzas para luchar por este mundo.

Decía la yegua sacando de su cazadora una foto, pero al mismo tiempo cayó otra foto al suelo. Aether y Red Sky vieron la foto en cuestión.

Aether: Esa foto...

Decía la yegua viendo la foto. En dicha foto se veían a nada menos que a ella en la cama, sosteniendo a Light Nova en el día que nació, junto con Mike a su lado. También estaban Apple Bloom y Darkwing sentadas sobre la cama al lado de Aether. El resto la Patrulla Harmony estaban alrededor de los dos alicornios celestes y su hija. A la izquierda del grupo se encontraban los cuatro padres de Mike, además de dos extraños robots donde estos últimos estaban con Lusamine, Heart Fire, Moon Light, Star White, Night Ray, a los compañeros fénix de estos y a las dos Holys sobre ellos dos. Mientras que a la derecha estaban Golden Heart, Gin, Golden Night y Mizuki junto con sus hijos Shining Galaxy y Prisma. Y finalmente en uno de los laterales de la foto estaban Lancelot, Katrina y de alguna forma también Lightning Dash sonriendo los tres. Todo el grupo salían con distintas expresiones cada uno, aunque sin duda alguna las mejores expresiones eran las caras de sorpresa de los padres de Light Nova, que miraban sorprendidos a todos sus amigos a su alrededor, mientras que la potra recién nacida tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Red Sky: Esa potra que tienes en los cascos en la foto...

Comentaba el semental. Aether con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad, le respondió.

Aether: Sí...Ella es mi hija Light Nova...Y el padre...

Red Sky: Es Mike ¿Verdad?

Aether: ¿Lo sabías?

Preguntó sorprendida la alicornio al ver que su marido sabía aquel dato. Red Sky ahí la contestó.

Red Sky: En cierto modo.

Aether: Lo siento...Aquello no fue culpa mía ni de Mike. Todo fue a causa de Natsumi que nos manipuló a los dos y cuando lo descubrimos, yo ya estaba embarazada y Mike era sin duda el padre y nosotros...

Explicaba con suma tristeza, sintiendo que en cierto modo, le había sido infiel a Red Sky. El semental tapando con su casco la boca de la yegua y con una sonrisa, la dijo a ésta.

Red Sky: No te preocupes. Te entiendo perfectamente. Además, yo no soy precisamente el más adecuado para juzgarte por ello.

Aether: ¿A qué te refieres, Red Sky?

Preguntaba la yegua un tanto confusa. Ahora Red Sky el que parecía un poco cortado y ahí trató de responder.

Red Sky: Bueno...Cuando Natsumi me controlaba, de vez en cuando me llevaba a nuestra habitación a la cama...y no para contarnos cuentos precisamente...

Explicaba con mucha pena el semental, mirando éste a otro lado con un leve rubor en el rostro y pasando su casco detrás de la cabeza. Aether al principio se sorprendió por ello, pero luego empezando a sonreír, comentó.

Aether: Está claro que los dos pasamos por lo mismo, más o menos.

Red Sky: Eso parece, querida.

Ambos empezaron a reírse. Luego Aether mirando a su marido, le comentó a éste.

Aether: Hablando de nuestro cuarto. Quizás va siendo hora de ir allí y recuperar el tiempo perdido en que no hemos estado juntos.

Comentaba esto la yegua con un tono dulce, a la vez que pasaba su casco haciendo círculos en el pecho del semental. Red Sky devolviendo la mirada y sonrisa a su esposa, la respondió.

Red Sky: Pues, me parece una excelente idea, querida.

Ambos sonrieron y se fueron a su cuarto a tener algo de acción y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sin darse cuenta de que alguien los observaba desde lo alto de un edifico, y no era un pony cualquiera. Era nada menos que Wolf Poison.

Wolf Posion: Muy bien. Esos tontos han quitado de en medio a Natsumi. Me habría sido casi imposible ir a lo que quiero conseguir con esa yegua loca y desquiciada por medio.

Comentaba el misterioso unicornio de mascara de lobo, observando con cuidado el Castillo Dorado.

Mientras tanto en la dimensión donde había mandado Mike a Darkness y Black Matter, ambos alicornios oscuros estaban en el interior de una habitación de la basta ciudad nocturna.

Darkness estaba tendido en una cama, teniendo a Black Matter acostada a su lado abrazando de la cintura al alicornio y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de éste. Darkness rodeaba con un brazo a la yegua y estaban los dos cubiertos por la sábanas de la cama. Cualquiera que los viera en esa situación, pensarían que tuvieron algo de acción, sino fuera porque ambos alicornios tenían expresiones molestas.

Darkness: Nunca hablaremos de esto con nadie.

Black Matter: Por mí de acuerdo.

Comentaron ambos alicornios, como si no les hubiese hecho gracia lo que fuese que hubieran hecho. Mientras sobre una ventana, estaban sus dos fénix celestes, mirando la escena con una gota de sudor tipo anime cayendo de sus cabezas.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	72. Versiones de uno Mismo 3

**Versiones de uno Mismo 3**

En el mundo de Mike y compañía, la emperatriz Apple Bloom estaba con Kaity discutiendo unos asuntos en la sala del trono.

Kaity: Gracias, emperatriz. Con esto, resolveremos el asunto de alimentos.

Comentaba la asistenta. Apple Bloom sentada en el trono, preguntó.

Apple Bloom: ¿Hay algo más en el programa?

Kaity: No, alteza. De momento nada más hasta mañana.

Apple Bloom: Bien. Puedes retirarte, Kaity.

Kaity: Gracias, alteza.

La asistenta hizo una reverencia y se marchó de allí, dejando sola a Apple Bloom con los guardianes. Finalmente la yegua terrestres se recostó en el asiento, a la vez que soltaba un suspiro.

Apple Bloom: Por fin un respiro. No me extraña que mi marido trate de escapar siempre que puede. A veces me entran ganas de salir escapando a mí también.

Comentaba la yegua a la vez que se estiraba un poco. Luego poniéndose de pie, fue caminando hasta salir de la sala del trono y luego caminar por los pasillos.

Apple Bloom iba tranquilamente caminando por el pasillo, hasta que pasó justo por delante del balcón del Castillo Dorado, donde desde ahí se podía ver buena parte del imperio. Ahí la yegua se percató de la presencia de nada menos que de Light Nova, junto con sus compañeros Breaking Dawn, Shining Galaxy y Prisma. Los cuatro estaban apoyándose en el balcón, donde sus expresiones reflejaban como que estaban bastante deprimidos. Apple Bloom notando eso, se acercó a éstos donde ahí los saludó.

Apple Bloom: Light Nova, chicos. Hola.

Light Nova y los otros: Hola..

Respondieron no con muchas ganas los cuatro. Apple Bloom notando eso y acercándose hasta estar al lado de Light Nova, les comentó a éstos.

Apple Bloom: ¿Os pasa algo a los cuatro, que parecéis bastante tristones?

Preguntaba la yegua y éstos mirando brevemente a Apple Bloom, volvieron con su mirada perdida al imperio y la contestaron.

Los cuatro: Nada...

Pese a la negativa de los jóvenes, Apple Bloom presentía que algo les pasaba y que estaban como deprimidos. Ahí Apple Bloom insistió.

Apple Bloom: Si os pasa algo, podemos hablarlo. En cierto modo, somos como familia.

Light Nova mirando a Apple Bloom con una mirada seria y en parte triste, la contestó.

Light Nova: Es que estamos algo tristes por lo que puede pasar ahora.

Shining Galaxy: Referente a nuestros padres.

Aquella respuesta llamó la atención de Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: ¿A qué os referís, niños?

Light Nova: Verás, tía Apple Bloom. Papá vive aquí, pero mamá vive en el otro mundo.

Shining Galaxy: Al igual que los míos.

Prisma: Y los míos...

Breaking: Cuando nos llegó la noticia de que el mundo de la madre de mi dueña está por fin libre, nos alegramos un montón por ello. Luego de eso, empezamos a deprimirnos.

Light Nova: Sí. Y ahora no sabemos que hacer ahora. Estar en el mundo con nuestros padres, o en el mundo de nuestras madres.

Shining Galaxy: No sabemos donde elegir.

Prisma: Ni cual considerar ahora nuestro hogar.

Explicaban los jóvenes. Apple Bloom comprendía por fin a lo que se referían éstos. Aether, Golden Night y Mizuki eran de otro mundo, pero los padres de sus hijos estaban en este mundo. Por lo que ahora estaban en una encrucijada los jóvenes y no sabían con quienes estar ahora. Con sus padres o con sus madres.

Apple Bloom: Ya veo. Y ahora no sabéis que hacer ahora ¿Correcto?

Todos: Síiii...

Respondieron con algo de tristeza los jóvenes.

Breaking: Estamos en una difícil decisión.

Light Nova: Y no sabemos que hacer ahora.

Los jóvenes se echaban sobre el balcón, completamente deprimidos éstos. Apple Bloom rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Light Nova, les comentó a éstos.

Apple Bloom: ¿Sabéis? Esto me recuerda una situación parecida que vivimos mis amigas y yo cuanto éramos potras en el reino hipogrifo.

Light Nova: ¿En serio, tía Apple Bloom?

Preguntó la potra, ahora mirando con curiosidad a la yegua mayor y los otros hicieron lo mismo. Apple Bloom con una sonrisa, se dispuso a contar la historia.

Apple Bloom: Veréis. Había un sea pony que vivía con su madre en mar con los demás sea ponis, pero su padre vivía en el lado de tierra con los hipogrifos. Él no sabía donde elegir su hogar, si en el mar con su madre, o en tierra con su padre.

Shining Galaxy: ¿En serio?

Prisma: ¿Y qué hicisteis?

Preguntaba los dos jóvenes dragones con gran curiosidad al igual que los otros. Apple Bloom sonriendo al ver que tenía la atención de los jóvenes. Se dispuso a explicar.

Apple Bloom: Veréis. Como no estaba seguro en que lugar querría vivir él. Entre los tres tratamos de ayudarle a elegir. Primero mirando los puntos buenos y malos del reino marino y luego del monte. Ahí Sweetie Belle estaba encantada con el monte, mientras Scootaloo con el mar. Je, je, je. Que recuerdos.

Comentaba con nostalgia la yegua mayor, al recordar aquellos días con sus amigas cuando les llamó la Cutie Map por primera vez.

Light Nova: ¿Y lograsteis ayudarlo?

Apple Bloom: Ehhhh...Más o menos...Digamos que la primera vez no fue muy bien que digamos.

Contestó Apple Bloom, con tono de que las cosas no fueron muy bien precisamente.

Breaking: ¿Por qué no?

Apple Bloom: Digamos que Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo empezaron a discutir entre ellas, alegando que uno era mejor que el otro por encima de todo. Al final solo logramos confundir aun más al pobre sea pony, hipogrifo o eso.

Shining Galaxy: Vaya. Que mal.

Apple Bloom: Por fortuna, Twilight que vino con nosotras, nos dio la solución.

Prisma: ¿Y cuál fue?

Apple Bloom: Sí tenía a su familia en ambos sitios, no tendría por qué elegir. Podría estar en un lado y otro. Así de simple.

Light Nova: ¿En ambos sitios?

Apple Bloom mirando a Light Nova, dedicando una sonrisa a la joven, la dijo a ésta.

Apple Bloom: Sé que ahora mismo no sabéis cuál es vuestro sitio, pero no tenéis por qué elegir.

Light Nova: ¿Qué quieres decir, tía Apple Bloom?

Preguntó la potra que no comprendía bien a lo que se refería la yegua. Ahí Apple Bloom aun sonriendo, respondió.

Apple Bloom: Que aunque vuestros padres no estén o no juntos en la misma dimensión, no tenéis por qué quedaros en un sitio para siempre. Podéis estar un tiempo con vuestros padres, y otro con vuestras madres. Así podréis estar con ellos sin necesidad de elegir.

Al escuchar decir eso a la yegua mayor, los jóvenes se miraron unos a otros y comentaron.

Light Nova: ¡Es verdad! No hemos pensado en eso.

Shining Galaxy: No tenemos por qué quedarnos en un sitio para siempre.

Prisma: Podemos o estar un tiempo con nuestros padres y otro con nuestras madres.

Breaking: Eso sin duda es una idea genial.

Los jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre Apple Bloom, para así darla un fuerte abrazo para sorpresa de esta última.

Light Nova: Muchas gracias, tía Apple Bloom.

Shining Galaxy: Nos has solucionado el problema.

Prisma: No tenemos por qué separarnos de nuestros padres por mucho tiempo.

Los cuatro: ¡Muchísimas gracias, tía Apple Bloom!

La agradecieron al unísono los jóvenes. Apple Bloom al principio estaba sorprendida, pero enseguida sonriendo, devolvió el abrazo a los jóvenes.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo de Aether Light y sus Harmony Warriors. Mike y sus amigos estaban en el comedor real. Tuvieron que habilitar algunas mesas debido a la cantidad de invitados que había. Siendo por el gran número de la Patrulla Harmony, los guardianes de la armonía, el grupo de Mikki, el de Rebeca Rouser, los destinianos y los Caballeros de la Realeza.

Los últimos que vinieron para desayunar, fueron Aether Light y su marido Red Sky. Ambos cuando llegaron, lucían cansados y sus crines estaban revueltas. Ninguno de los dos contó el por qué de su estado actual.

Shield: Que gusto comer comida de primera calidad.

Comentaba alegremente el semental, comiendo la comida que les sirvieron en el desayuno.

Applejack: Contrólate un poco, amigo. Comer tanto seguido no es bueno.

Trataba de advertir la Applejack alicornio. Ahí Dark Storm dijo.

Dark Storm: No es fácil cuando la comida está buena de verdad. Sobre todo las tostadas untadas con mermelada.

Umbra: Ay, hermano. Desde luego, das vergüenza.

Decía molesta la yegua, al ver como su hermano tragaba como una lima. Cooper ahí comentó mientras rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de Applejack.

Cooper: Tranquilos, fieras. Haced caso a mi tesorito, ya que de comida, ella es toda una experta.

Applejack: ¿Cómo que "tesorito"?

Preguntaba la alicornio naranja mirando feo a Cooper. El vaquero al darse cuenta de su error, rápidamente la apartó el brazo y se disculpó con ella.

Cooper: ¡Ups! Perdón. Applejack equivocada.

Applejack: No sé que pudo ver la Applejack del mundo de los caballeros en un tipo como tú.

Cooper: Créeme, vaquera. Si me conocieras mejor, lo entenderías. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el vaquero, tratando de sonar caballeroso. Ahí Alex dijo.

Alex: Ten cuidado con él, Applejack. O antes de que te des cuenta, te habrá cepillado todo lo que tienes.

Cooper: ¡Métete en tus asuntos, cazador de demonios de tercera!

Contestó molesto el vaquero ante el comentario mientras Alex se reía. No solo él, Ember que estaba al lado de Aether, se estaba riendo con ella.

Ember: Ja, ja, ja ¿En serio hiciste tú eso?

Aether: Ja, ja, ja. Pues sí. Una vez cree varios clones de Cadence y cuando ella se vio a si misma por todas partes, creyó que se estaba volviendo loca y se encerró en su armario, hasta que la confesé que todo fue una broma mía. Ja, ja, ja. Que gracia me hacía hacerla bromas a Cadence.

Ember: Ja, ja, ja. Esa sí que es buena. Tal vez debería hacer esa misma broma a la princesa boba de mi mundo.

Ambas yeguas se reían ante aquella historia, hasta que Ember dejando de reírse, comentó ahora con tono serio.

Ember: Aunque bien pensado...Ver a Cadence por todas partes...Grrrr...Que horror...Mejor ni se me ocurra hacer algo como eso...

Los destinianos iban comiendo enormes cantidades de comida. Cosa que sorprendía a muchos de los presentes.

Deina: Vaya. Sí que comen mucho éstos.

Comentaba la loba. Vulcania que estaba a su lado, la comentó.

Vulcania: Sí. Cuando estuvimos en el mundo de los destinianos, nos sorprendió la cantidad de comida que tragaban éstos. Como si fuesen pozos sin fondo.

Brodek: Y yo que antes creía que no había nadie que comiera más que Ignos y su hermana. Los destinianos hacen parecer a los dos hermanos unos aficionados.

Blade de los caballeros: Mejor no invitarles nunca a comer.

Fire Shimmer: Por el bien de nuestras carteras.

Zephyr: Reconozco que en todos los viajes dimensionales que he hecho, no he conocido nunca a nadie que comiera tanto como estos tipos.

Comentaban éstos ante el enorme apetito de los destinianos. Aether tomando la palabra, se dispuso a dirigirse hacia los presentes.

Aether: Queridos amigos míos. Antes que nada, quiero daros a todos las gracias por ayudarme a recuperar mi mundo. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba a punto de perder la esperanza de recobrar mi reino como mis familiares y amigos. Gracias a vosotros, pude por fin devolver la paz al imperio. Recobrar a mis Harmony Warrios, mi esposo, a mis súbditos y a mi familia. Os estoy eternamente agradecida a todos.

Agradecía la yegua a todos los presentes, donde todos ahí sonreían.

Mike: No hay de que, Aether.

Dark: Eres nuestra amiga, por lo que no dudamos en ayudarte.

Mikki: Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea.

Ignos: Ha sido un placer ayudar.

Ventus: Reconozco que fue bastante emocionante.

Dawn: Y divertido.

Black Raider: Conocer este mundo ha sido bastante productivo.

Rockaid: Y conocer a las sexy chicas de las Harmony Warrios.

Ventus: Donde están todas buenísimas je, je, je.

Shield: Ya lo creo, macho.

Blade de los caballeros. Desde luego. Je, je, je.

Ember: Ha sido un placer, sobre todo patearle el trasero a esa piojosa de Natsumi Black.

Lairax: Técnicamente fueron Mike y Aether quienes se enfrentaron a ella en batalla.

Ember: ¡Tú, calla, changeling de medio pelo! Quizás en la primera parte, pero al final fuimos entre todos quien la pateamos el trasero a esa golfa calienta camas.

White Wolf: Pero si ahora Cadence no está aquí.

Ember: Me refiero a...No importa. La verdad es que es casi lo mismo, je, je, je.

Comentaban el grupo ante las palabras de agradecimiento de Aether. La alicornio celeste con una sonrisa, siguió hablando.

Aether: Habéis hecho mucho más que ayudarme. Cuando Natsumi conquistó mi mundo y corrompió a mi gente, estuve a punto de perder la esperanza e incluso la motivación por luchar. Todos vosotros me recordasteis que nunca hay que abandonar, sino seguir hasta el final, luchando por tus ideales y nunca rendirse. Algo que había olvidado hace tiempo, pero gracias a vosotros, volví a recordarlo y mis convicciones se hicieron mucho más fuerte. Muchas gracias a todos, queridos amigos.

Volvía a agradecer la yegua mientras todos los presentes sonreían. En ese momento, un guardia pasó y se anunció.

Guardia: Emperatriz. Un visitante del otro mundo ha llegado, presentándose como Onyx Moon. Está fuera esperando en el pasillo

Dark: ¿Mi prometido?

Preguntó sorprendida la alicornio al escuchar el nombre de su prometido. De inmediato se levantó de la mesa y se fue para ver a Onyx, donde efectivamente estaba por el pasillo.

Dark: ¡Onyx!

Onyx: ¡Darkwing!

La pareja se abrazó y se dio un beso. Luego de eso se pusieron a platicar.

Dark: No esperaba verte aquí ¿Terminaste lo que estabas haciendo allí?

Onyx: Así es, querida. Siento no haber podido venir antes con vosotros, pero tenía tareas pendientes que no podía dejar a medias.

Dark: Al menos estás aquí.

Onyx: Así es querida.

La pareja sonreía el uno al otro manteniendo el abrazo. Mike junto con Holy Blade de los destinianos y Aether, se acercaron para saludar al bat pony, hasta que Mike notó algo moviéndose entre los pasillos que se escondió rápidamente.

Mike: ¡Eh! Por ahí parece que va alguien sospechoso.

Decía Mike, yendo en dirección hacia donde vio al misterioso intruso.

Blade: ¡Eh! ¡Mike!

Onyx: ¡Espera!

Holy Blade y Onyx siguieron al alicornio, dejando a Darkwing y a Aether.

Dark: ¿A dónde van?

Aether: No lo sé, pero mejor seguirlos.

Ambas alicornios optaron por seguir a los sementales, donde estos últimos seguían a una figura misteriosa que se movía sigilosamente por los pasillos.

En la sala del tesoro del Imperio Celeste, lleno de oro y joyas como objetos valiosos, se coló la misteriosa figura, revelando ser nada menos que Wolf Poison.

El misterioso unicornio de máscara de lobo, se iba acercando a una parte concreta de la sala. Donde había un pedestal con una pieza heptagonal flotando en medio de una cúpula de cristal. El semental rompió el cristal con un golpe de sus cascos, liberando así la misteriosa pieza donde cayó en el pedestal.

Wolf Poison: Je, je, je. Ahora que Natsumi no está. Puedo llevarme este artefacto y nadie me lo va a impedir. Je, je, je.

Comentaba riéndose malvadamente el unicornio, hasta que alguien le llamó la atención.

Mike: ¡Alto ahí, Wolf Poison!

El eludido se giró y ahí vio a nada menos que a Mike, junto con Onyx Moon y Holy Blade. Los tres sementales estaban en posición de combate sin perder de vista al misterioso unicornio. Más tarde, llegaron Aether y Darkwing.

Aether: ¿Quién es ese intruso?

Preguntaba la alicornio. Mike sin apartar la vista de Wolf Poison, la contestó.

Mike: Es Wolf Poison. Un especie de viajero dimensional que va de dimensión a dimensión, cogiendo misteriosos artefactos.

Aether: ¿Artefactos!

La yegua miró donde estaba el extraño unicornio y también la pieza, donde ahí la yegua exclamó.

Aether: ¡Espera! ¡Esa es la pieza que encontré por casualidad hace tiempo! ¿Qué hace ese tipo con ella?

Wolf Poison: ¡Maldición! ¡Esperaba que no me descubrieran!

Mike: Mala suerte para ti. Ahora entrégate sin oponer resistencia.

Wolf Poison: Je, je, je. Creo que no.

El unicornio agarró el artefacto y ahí se formó un portal donde se metió en él.

Mike: ¡Hay que atraparlo, deprisa!

Decía Mike, que fue corriendo hacia el portal.

Blade: ¡Espera, Mike!

Onyx: ¡No vayas tan rápido!

Mike se introdujo en el portal y ahí Holy Blade y Onyx fueron también donde ahí se coloraron en el portal. Darkwing y Aether iban a ir también, pero el portal se cerró.

Aether: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están Mike y los otros?

Dark: Es largo de explicar. Es mejor reunir a los demás.

Mientras tanto. Mike, Onyx y Holy Blade, iban por un túnel dimensional.

Onyx: ¿Y eso?

Mike: Un túnel dimensional. Tranquilos. Enseguida se acostumbra uno.

Contestó con tranquilidad el alicornio, mientras Onyx daba vueltas sobre sí mismo por el largo túnel dimensional.

 **Parte escrita por Shunk Kisaragi**

Viajando a través de un túnel dimensional, se podían ver a un Holy Blade asombrado, un Onyx Moon dando vueltas, y un Mike Bluer con los ojos cerrados y acostado en el aire, al tiempo que caían.

Blade: (mirando de un lado a otro) Que alucinante se ve todo aquí.

Onyx: (Dando vueltas al tiempo que miraba a Mike) Wow, se nota que ya has viajado de esta forma.

Mike: (Aun con los ojos cerrados) Con el tiempo se hace repetitivo, al principio sorprende, pero después de varias incursiones así, (Se estira para luego abrir los ojos y ponerse de pie) uno se acostumbra.

Blade: Oye, ¿Sabes hacia dónde nos dirigimos?,

Mike: (Sonriendo con sinceridad) Ni idea, habrá que esperar

Onyx: (Señalando con el casco) Pues creo que pronto lo sabremos…

Los 3 pudieron observar como se acercaban a lo que parecía ser la salida de ese lugar.

Mike: Prepárense, chicos, pues no sabremos donde iremos a caer.

Un portal se abre en el cielo oscuro y de él caen los 3 ponys, los cuales abren sus alas para aterrizar sin problemas en un techo justo debajo de ellos.

Blade: (Asustado) Un momento, ¿El mundo perdió el color o soy yo?

Holy Blade comienza a ver en todas direcciones así como a sus amigos. Mientras, Onyx observaba con curiosidad el lugar

Onyx: Este sitio es interesante, seguro que a Darkwing le gustaría conocerlo. Es más, creo que hasta la Princesa Luna amaría este lugar.

Mike: (Impresionado) ¡Oigan, yo ya estuve aquí!

Onyx: ¿En serio?

Mike: Sí, fue uno de los lugares en donde caí luego de mi primer viaje accidental por esos túneles dimensionales. Y conozco al Mike de aquí, quizás nos quiera ayudar.

Blade: (Con una ceja alzada) ¿Quizás?

Mike: (Con una gota en la nuca) Él es… algo complicado.

En eso, Mike noto que habían caído precisamente sobre el edificio donde se ubicaba la oficina y hogar de su amargado otro yo; con cuidado de no ser notados (A pesar de que las calles se notaban vacías) se deslizaron por la ventana para así ingresar a la oficina.

Mike: Lo mejor será permanecer aquí. Cuando el otro Mike regrese, le preguntaremos si no ha visto algo inusual.

Blade: (Con algo de sarcasmo en su voz) Si esta versión tuya es como este lugar, seguro que se alegrara de vernos.

El batpony no comento nada, sin embargo, miraba cuidadosamente los alrededores. En eso, noto el escritorio, y más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, se acercó para ver los diversos papeles que habían allí.

Mike: Creí que este lugar se vería algo diferente, pero...

Blade: Hace poco dijiste que este pony era complicado… ¿Qué clase de sujeto es?

Mike iba a responder, pero Onyx lo interrumpió, ganándose la mirada de los 2 alicornios

Onyx: Este Mike, ¿Es alguna clase de investigador?

Mike: Así es, se hace llamar el Detective Sombrío.

Onyx le pasa a Mike unos papeles que tomo del escritorio

Onyx: Pues por lo que veo, va a tardar en regresar. Aquí hay un mapa que señala un muelle y un puerto, más una fecha y hora para algo… y el plazo se cumple en un par de horas…

Blade: ¿Supones que este detective se dirige a ese lugar?

Onyx: Si fuera apostador, y no lo soy,… por supuesto.

El alicornio celeste quedo pensativo; una mirada silenciosa a sus 2 camaradas les dio a entender lo que había que hacer en ese momento.

El puerto de la ciudad de Ponyville, un lugar habitualmente tranquilo, solo roto por el sonido de las gaviotas, las olas, las sirenas de los barcos o el ruido de quienes trabajan allí. Y ahora, en estas horas de la noche, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de varios ponys y uno que otro grifo, y todo provenía de un muelle en particular.

¿?: ¡Rápido! ¡Quiero que bajen todo el cargamento! ¡Y eviten hacer ruido!

Quien hablaba, era un pony de tierra, algo gordo, usaba una gabardina oscura, y supervisaba todo con cuidado.

Grifo: ¡Sí, Sr. Gladmane!

El que hablo, en compañía de otros ponys, bajaban varias cajas de un barco y los llevaban a varias carretas que estaban en una bodega. Cerca, otro grupo pequeño de maleantes que vigilaba los alrededores armados con ballestas o cachiporras. Gladmane se acerca a una de las cajas y ordena abrirla, y al hacerlo, pudo observar una mezcla de joyas y piezas de repuestos.

Gladmane: Una vez que hayamos descargado y transportado todo, más les vale haber clasificar y separar cada pieza!

Nadie dijo nada, no hacía falta, ya que por su propio bien, harían lo que él les ordenaba.

En eso, un pony terrestre de pelaje plateado y crin verde. Enfundado en un overol con tirantes y portando una caja, se acerca a pony regordete. Éste al percatarse de su presencia, lo mira de forma indiferente.

Gladmane: Al fin llegas, Tobi. ¿La tienes?

Tobi: (Algo intimidado por la mirada) Sí, señor, modificada como quería.

Tobi le presenta la caja y la abre frente a Gladmane, donde este último miró su contenido y con una mirada de aprobación, para luego cerrar la caja

Tobi: (Extrañado) ¿Piensa probarla ahora?

Un golpe en su rostro fue la respuesta de Gladmane, haciendo que el subordinado y el paquete, cayeran al suelo.

Gladmane: ¡Idiota! ¡Cómo la voy a probar aquí, se supone que esta operación es secreta!

Tobi: Perdón, es que pensé…

Gladmane lo tomo del overol y lo acerco a él, mirándolo directamente, para luego hablarle en susurro.

Gladmane: Permíteme recordarte que aquí el que piensa, soy yo. Tú solo eres un trabajador mío, un simple peón y nada más… así que deja de pensar y ponte hacer lo que se supone que debes hacer, o considerare tu idea de probar mi nueva arma, usándote como blanco.

Luego soltó al pony terrestre para alejarse del lugar. Al mismo tiempo, Mike y compañía llegaron al puerto y con cautela se aproximaban al muelle señalado en el mapa.

Blade: (Usando un sombrero y un abrigo) Recuérdame por qué tenemos que usar esto.

Mike: (Con prendas similares a su amigo) Ya te lo dije, cuando llegue aquí por primera vez, tuve que esconder por el hecho de que era un alicornio. No entendí porque, pero al parecer, no son muy comunes. Además, lo conveniente será mantener un bajo perfil.

Onyx: (Disfrazado igual que los demás) Bueno, al menos podemos decir que combina con este ambiente, que parece sacado de una novela de esas que leía Rarity.

Blade: Bien ¿Ahora qué debemos hacer?

Como respuesta, un grupo de ponis con trajes de policías hicieron acto de presencia, rodeando a los 3 viajeros

Blade: ¿Por qué habré preguntado?

Uno de ellos, un pegaso que parecía estar al mando se adelantó al grupo. 2 de los viajeros enmudecieron al notar el parecido de este con un conocido suyo.

Onyx y Mike: (pensando) Es igual a Flash Sentry!

Flash: Esta es zona restringida, así que no pongan resistencia y acompáñennos

Mike: (Dando un paso al frente) Escuche, solo estamos de paseo. No íbamos a hacer nada malo.

Sin embargo, antes de que el Flash de este mundo dijera algo más, una voz seria se escuchó.

¿?: Déjeme encargarme de esto.

Un pony terrestre usando un traje de detective se adelantó al grupo de policías. Los amigos de Mike se le quedaron viendo, ya que la voz se les hacía conocida. Una vez estuvo cerca, pudieron ver su rostro, era idéntico a Mike.

M.S.: (Con un gesto de suspicacia) No creí que le vería por aquí, "majestad".

Mike: También me alegra verte.

Los 2 sostuvieron la mirada un momento, luego el detective hablo.

M.S.: ¿Estos 2 que viene contigo son tus escoltas o solo son entrometidos?

Antes de que pudieran protestar, Mike Sombrío les dio una mirada de advertencia. Si bien no los asusto, si los mantuvo en silencio.

Mike: Son amigos, y de confianza.

El detective les dio una mirada de valoración, luego, consulto su reloj y se volvió a los demás policías.

M.S.: No se preocupen, ellos no tiene que ver con esto. Fue falsa alarma, ahora continuemos con la operación, procedan con cautela.

Flash: ¿Pero qué hacemos con ellos…?

M.S.: Yo me hago responsable, además, (señalando a su homologo dimensional) ya he trabajado con el, sé que no dará problemas. En cuanto a los otros, ni se quiénes son, pero si vienen con él, seguro que sabrán hacer algo.

Los oficiales asintieron, ante la mirada ofendida del alicornio y el batpony. Antes de que Mike pudiera hablar, su otro yo lo interrumpió.

M.S.: No sé que estás haciendo aquí, pero ya hablaremos luego. Ahora estoy ocupado.

Mike: (Sacando unos papeles) Lo sé, vimos esto en tu oficina. Sabíamos que estarías aquí, así que vinimos a ayudar.

M.S.: Ya hablaremos luego sobre invasión a la propiedad ajena... pero al menos mantienes tu identidad en secreto. Otro alicornio y… ¿un batpony?... y ustedes son…

Onyx: (Con un gesto serio) Mi nombre es Onyx Moon.

Blade: Y Yo Holy Blade. Agente Espectro.

M.S.: Se ve que tenéis entrenamiento militar

Mike: (Adelantándose) Mira, no vinimos aquí para discutir, el caso es que terminamos aquí por accidente, así como la última vez que vine aquí, y ya que estas metido en un caso, al menos déjanos ayudarte. Somos amigos, ¿no?

Mike sombrío los mira de reojo, luego suspira con los ojos cerrados.

M.S.: Solo permanezcan a mi lado, y no hagan nada estúpido.

Guiados por el detective, llegaron al muelle señalado.

Mike: Así que, estás ayudando a la policía a detener un contrabando de joyas, ¿Correcto?

M.S.: (Sin apartar la vista del barco) Sí. Además de un cargamento de armas.

Blade: ¿Armas?

Mike: ¿Y ambos cargamentos vienen aquí?

M.S.: Se describió su operación y con las prisas tuvieron que enviar ambos cargamentos juntos, por fortuna, las armas no están ensambladas.

Onyx: ¿Solo tiene las piezas?

M.S.: Así es, esperan llevarlas a su cuartel y allí armarlas, para luego imponerse en el bajo mundo, lastimando inocentes (En esta última frase, Mike noto una nota de furia contenida por parte de su homologo). Pero no los voy a dejar, ¡Esto se acaba ahora!

Mike: (Con una ceja arqueada) ¿Y cómo tú encajas en esto?

El Mike terrestre lo miro de reojo, pero en eso, noto que ya estaban bajando la última caja. Observo a donde se ocultaba Flash y este le hizo una señal.

M.S.: No hay tiempo para hablar… si nos van a ayudar, háganlo, pero que no descubran que ustedes 2 son alicornios… tampoco se atraviesen en mi camino… y que ninguno se escape!

El detective se dirigió deslizándose entre las sombras listo para atacar, al tiempo que era seguido por Mike y los demás.

Mike: (pensando) Sé que él es gruñón… pero no era así, ¿Qué sucedió?

En el puerto, Gladmane veía con placer que la última caja era llevada a la bodega.

Gladmane: ¡Perfecto! ¿Ya todas las cajas están en los carruajes?

Pony: Sí, señor Gladmane! Solo esperando su orden para partir!

Gladmane: ¿Lo ves, Tobi? ¡Eficiencia sin cuestionamiento, con eficacia y sin refutar!

Tobi solo miraba en silencio y con resentimiento.

Gladmane: (De forma despectiva) Agradece que al menos tienes esa habilidad para las armas, de no ser por eso, solo servirías para trapear el suelo…

El pony terrestre lo miro con furia contenida (Cosa que le pareció graciosa al pony gordo), sin embargo, no pudieron pensar en nada más cuando varios de los secuaces de Gladmane cayeron al suelo inconscientes (Producto de dardos con somníferos). Al tratar de saber que sucedía, noto la presencia de policías en el lugar

Flash: ¡Atención! ¡Esta es la policía de la ciudad de Ponyville! ¡Entréguense ahora y sin resistencia!

En ese momento comenzó la confrontación entre los 2 bandos; mientras en el aire, Flash y varios de sus oficiales luchaban contra grifos. En tierra, los viajeros interdimensionales controlaban la situación sin mucho esfuerzo.

Mike: (Noqueando a 4 ponys a la vez) Esto ni sirve para calentamiento.

Blade: (chocando la cabeza de un pony terrestre y un grifo entre sí) Me canso más cuando esto con mi esposa en nuestras noches.

Onyx: (Mandando al agua a un par de terrestres de una patada) Esto es algo monótono.

Blade: (Esquivando a un pony, para luego aplicarle una llave que lo dejo K.O.) Sí… Oigan, ¿En serio cómo nos piensan ganar?

Su respuesta llego cuando 3 flechas se clavaron frente a él, haciendo explosión y mandándolo a volar, todo lleno de polvo.

Blade: (Algo mareado pero consiente) Ejem... buena respuesta, buena respuesta.

Onyx: (Mirando a un grupo de ponys armados con unas ballestas, algo diferentes) Supongo que estas son algunas de esas nuevas armas

Mike: Sí… y al parecer algunas si estaban ensambladas.

Onyx: ¡Bien, pero aun así no son nada para nosotros! Deberíamos… (En eso, se percata de algo) Oye, ¿Y tú otro yo?

En la bodega, Gladmane se acercaba a un carruaje seguido de Tobi y 2 ponys terrestres que servían de escoltas, quienes iban a emprender la huida, pero antes de llegar, 2 grifos cayeron frente al grupo, completamente inconscientes dichos grifos. Acercándose a paso lento, el detective sombrío se acercaba al gordo pony.

M.S.: (Con una gélida mirada y sin emoción alguna) Gladmane… tú y yo, tenemos cuentas que ajustar.

Gladmane: (Devolviéndole una mirada ) ¡No tienes idea de con quién te metes!

M.S.: (Sin alterar su tono de voz) Claro que lo sé… un ambicioso que no le importa destruir vidas para llenarse los bolsillos…

Gladmane: (Con una sonrisa) Aprende algo, nadie en esta vida ha alcanzado la cima sin mentir, engañar o ensuciarse los cascos de sangre… llámalo un simple efecto colateral…

M.S.: ¡Pues aquí va a haber mucho de eso!

Los 2 terrestres (armados con cachiporras) se lanzaron contra el Mike detective, al tiempo que Gladmane abría la caja que Tobi le había dado hacía rato, sacando de el una ballesta, la cual, curiosamente, era más pequeña, no tenía flechas y se colocaba en el brazo a modo de brazalete.

Gladmane: (Con una expresión malvada) Creo que ya encontré tu reemplazo como blanco, Tobi.

Tobi no dijo nada, pero el sonido seco de un cuerpo cayendo les llamó la atención de ambos ponis. Ambos miraron y se dieron cuenta de que los dos ponys no pudieron contra el detective.

Gladmane: Nada mal, muchacho…, (Le apunta con la ballesta) pero esto se acaba aquí…

Afuera, casi todos los delincuentes habían sido arrestados. Flash bajó y fue donde estaba el Emperador Celeste.

Flash: Veo que Mike tenía razón, saben pelear…

Mike: (Arrastrando a un grifo y colocándolo en una pila de villanos noqueados) Ya tenemos experiencia.

Flash: Me servirían ponys como ustedes, ¿No les interesaría…

Pero la pregunta del pegaso quedó a medias ya que una explosión, en compañía de un haz de luz atravesando una pared de la bodega les llamo la atención. Cuando se disponían a ir, varias ráfagas salieron de ese lugar. En ese momento, el pony detective salió a toda prisa esquivando como podía, varios de esos rayos; un Gladmane con el casco al frente y apuntando al detective salía del lugar, seguido lentamente de un Tobi que miraba cautelosamente a su jefe.

Gladmane: ¡Te has superado en verdad Tobi, esto es justo lo que quería!

Tobi: (Algo alegre por el halago) En realidad, pienso que se pudo hacer algo mejor! Solo se necesita…

Un disparo pasó cerca de él que lo hizo caer al suelo, fue suficiente para hacerlo callar

Gladmane: (Mirándolo enardecido) ¿Qué te he dicho antes? ¡EL UNICO QUE PIENSA AQUÍ SOY YO! ¡TÚ SOLO ERES UN ELEMENTO REEMPLAZABLE! ¡AHORA OBSERVA COMO SE HACE LAS COSAS!

Volvió su mirada a los oficiales y abrió fuego sobre ellos, los cuales apenas pudieron evadir. Varios unicornios formaban escudos con su magia, pero dichos escudos estallaban al contacto con los disparos. Holy Blade levanto una barrera para proteger a los oficiales, mientras Mike, su homologo y Flash se reunieron.

Flash: ¿Puedes explicar qué paso?, ¿Qué cascos es esa arma?

M.S.: Lo único que sé es que iba a arrestar a Gladmane cuando saco esa ballesta y comenzó a usarme como blanco.

Mike miraba con sumo interés el arma de Gladmane, pensando que algo no encajaba con esa arma

Onyx: ¡¿Fuiste tú solo a detenerlo?! ¡Eso no fue algo… imprudente!

M.S.: (Lo miro directamente) ¡Eso no es importante! ¡Lo que importa es detenerlo! ¡No voy a dejar que se escape!

Blade: ¡Oigan! ¡Ya me estoy cansando, si van a hacer algo, háganlo ahora!

Comentaba el agente espectro mientras bloqueaba los disparos. Con una mirada silenciosa, Mike y Onyx urdieron un plan, al tiempo que salían de la barrera por lados opuestos rodeando a Gladmane. Este ataco a Mike lo que le dio oportunidad a Onyx de acercarse, en eso el pony regordete se volvió a él disparándole.

Onyx: ¡Ahora Mike!

Un rayo mágico leve (No muy potente para no desintegrar al villano) salió del cuerno de Mike e impacto en el brazalete de Gladmane, generando una explosión, explosión que arrojo distintos trozos del brazalete a varias direcciones, y aturdiéndolo momentáneamente. Gladmane no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió que el batpony lo inmovilizaba.

Onyx: ¡Estás arrestado, amigo!

Gladmane se resistía, en eso llega Mike.

Mike: ¡Yo no lo haría si fuera tú! Ahora, lo conveniente sería que contestaras unas preguntas.

Pero en eso, el detective sombrío llego, apartando a Onyx y tomando a Gladmane entre sus cascos

M.S.: (Con una mirada de furia contenida) ¡Palabras después! ¡Ahora yo me encargo de esta herradura sin valor!

Flash: (llegando a donde estaba el grupo) ¡Detective Bluer! ¡Le recuerdo que hay que llevar a este sujeto con las autoridades! ¡Son las reglas!

M.S.: ¡No hasta que ajuste cuentas con él, Sentry!

Mike: (Poniéndole el casco en el hombro) Oye, calma.

El detective miro molesto a su otro yo. Al mismo tiempo y siendo ignorado por los demás, Tobi se acercaba a los pedazos de la ballesta que volaron cerca de él, poniendo atención a un trozo en particular, una pieza metálica triangular.

Tobi: Ju, ju, ju.

Todos dejan de hablar y se enfocan en el pony terrestre.

Tobi: (levantando un casco) ¡Ahora verán como se hacen las cosas!

Mike lo miro al pony terrestre, pero luego se enfocó en la pieza de metal que estaba cerca de Tobi. Su impresión fue tanta que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el pony ayudante de Gladmane estampo su casco sobre el metal triangular, generando una explosión de luz que cegó a todos unos momentos. Al disiparse la luz, vieron que Tobi lucia diferente, se bien ahora se veía un poco más alto y con algo de musculatura, su cambio más notorio era que lucía todo metalizado, y sus ojos eran azules y sin pupilas.

Gladmane: (Impresionado) ¡To… Tobi?!

El semental no dijo nada, solo miro su cuerpo y sus cascos, particularmente, con el que piso el fragmento metálico (notando que este se había incrustado en su casco) y sonrió con satisfacción.

Flash: ¡Ese sujeto también pertenece a la pandilla de Gladmane! ¡Arréstenlo!

Dos unicornios dieron un paso al frente y ambos arrojaron rayos para retenerlo en una burbuja que lo elevo en el aire, pero en eso Mike noto algo raro.

Mike: ¡DETÉNGANSE, NO SIGAN!

Los ponys no entendieron lo que quiso decir, pero la respuesta llego cuando la burbuja descendió, Tobi seguía allí, con una gran sonrisa, pero la burbuja se había tornado azul claro, al igual que los rayos que salían de los cuernos de los 2 policías unicornios. Uno de ellos hablo.

Unicornio1: (Mirando a Flash) Señor… mi magia… mi mag…

En eso, el que está hablando se convirtió en piedra. El segundo unicornio hablo

Unicornio2: No puedo detenerme… me esta… robando mi magia… ayu…

Pero no termino de hablar ya que tuvo el mismo destino que su compañero, al tiempo que la burbuja que aprisionaba al pony color metal estallo. Luego, levanto su casco y lo estrello contra el suelo, generando una onda de energía que hizo retroceder a los presentes y alejándolos de Gladmane, después, Tobi se dirigió a su jefe, el cual lo recibió con una sonrisa que estaba entre nerviosa y satisfecho.

Gladmane: ¡Bi… bien hecho Tobi! Fue fantástico!

Tobi: (mirando al pony gordo sonriendo) Gracias, jefe.

Gladmane: ¡Ahora encárgate de ellos! ¡Hazles saber quién es el amo de la ciudad!

Tobi: ¡Claro que lo haré!

Gladmane observa a los agentes de la ley con una malvada sonrisa, pero en eso siente que Tobi le pone un casco en el hombro

Gladmane: ¿Que sucede ahora?

Un golpe en el estómago, seguido de un codazo en la espalda mandándolo al piso fue la respuesta que recibió.

Gladmane: Tobi… Ugh, ¿Pero… qué… ?

Tobi: Solo les hago saber a los presentes quien es el amo de la ciudad… (Sonriendo malvadamente) el… nuevo… amo…

Gladmane: ¡Idiota…! ¡Tú… ni siquiera puedes tomar un vaso de agua sin derramar la mitad!

Tobi: Tal vez, pero he aprendido mucho… como a aplastar a los que se cruzan en el camino.

Dicho y hecho, piso la espalda de su, ahora, exjefe, con su casco.

Blade: Por lo que entiendo, ahora es totalmente opuesto a lo que era antes.

Esas palabras captaron la atención de Tobi

Tobi: Opuesto… ¡Opuesto!… Simple y pegadizo, sí. ¡Cambiare todo lo positivo en este lugar! ¡El propio caos en la ciudad será mi propio paraíso! Ja ja ja.

Se reía sin parar Tobi, hasta que luego miró a Gladmane

Tobi: Y tú… ¡Veras todo en primera fila! ¡El cambio toda la ciudad tendrá que alzar su mirada para ver lo que será…! ¡EL INICIO DEL CAMBIO!

Tobi genero un resplandor aún más grande que el anterior al tiempo que rayos azules salieron en todas direcciones, varios de los cuales regresaron instantes después. Una vez que la luz se disipo, lo primero que hizo Mike fue ir donde Onyx y Holy Blade.

Mike: ¿Estáis bien, chicos?

Onyx: Perfectamente.

Blade: Sin daños.

Flash: ¡No puede ser!

El emperador y sus amigos se dieron la vuelta para ver que es lo que sucedía con Flash, allí notaron que muchos de los ponys habían sido petrificados. Flash los examinaba, pero no importa como lo viera, la realidad era esa y nada más.

Flash: ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!

Mike: No podemos hacer nada, al menos hasta que detengamos a ese pony.

M.S.: ¡MALDICIÓN! SE FUE! ¡SE LO LLEVO!

Mike miro como su homologo se veía furioso.

M.S.: ¡ESE TIPO SE LLEVO A GLADMANE! ¡VOY A BUSCARLO AHORA!

Mike apareció frente al "otro Mike"

Mike: Calma, compañero, tenemos que pensar las cosas fríamente.

M.S.: ¡Apártese "su alteza", tengo cosas que hacer!

Mike: Mira, no sé lo que te pasa… pero desde que estamos aquí, he notado no eres el gruñón de siempre, ahora solo te comportas como un idiota. ¿Qué te pasa?!

M.S.: Eso es de carácter privado, así que largo de mi camino

Cuando el Detective Sombrío iba a retomar su camino, cayó al suelo de espalda, producto del golpe que le dio el Emperador Celeste; una mirada seria del viajero se clavaba en los ojos del pony terrestre

Mike: No vas a pasar hasta que me des respuestas.

El Mike de esa dimensión se lanzó en plan de combate mientras su contraparte se limitaba a bloquear y esquivar; golpes a la cara, giros repentinos junto con golpes de codo, patadas de karate, movimientos de agarre o cabezazos, sin importar lo que hiciera, no lograba acertar a su oponente. En un rápido movimiento creyó haberlo atrapado, pero el emperador dio un salto pasando sobre el, cayendo al suelo rápidamente y aplicándole una llave, dejándolo inmovilizado, y bufando como un toro.

M.S.: ¡Déjame…! ¡Déjame!

Mike: Ya te dije… no hasta que hables!

M.S.: ¡No lo entenderías! No hasta que sientas el dolor de saber que puedes perder a alguien!

El detective seguía tratando de liberarse sin éxito alguno, al tiempo que el Mike viajero pensaba en lo que acababa de escuchar, cuando en eso interviene Flash, quien venía seguido de los amigos de Mike

Flash: ¡Ya basta los dos! ¡Tú, (Señalando al Emperador) suéltalo! (Luego señala al detective) ¡Y tú, contrólate, recuerda nuestro acuerdo! ¡O me veré obligado a tomar medidas!

Como si esas palabras hubieran hecho click en el Mike iracundo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar rápidamente, para luego hacerlo de forma pausada, tratando de calmarse, y lográndolo aunque con dificultad. Cuando el celeste sintió que su contraparte se había controlado, lo soltó.

Mike: (Mirando a Flash) ¡Quiero respuestas y las quiero ya! ¿Por qué el (señalo a su otro yo) actúa así? ¿Y cuál es ese trato del que hablan?

Flash miraba fijamente al celeste, no estaba seguro si responderle o no, luego miro al detective, el cual, al sentir la mirada del pegaso, lo miro y asintió con su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos, y volvió a mirar al alicornio disfrazado.

 **(Buscar en YouTube Let's Listen: Ninja Gaiden (NES) - Stage 5-3 (Extended))  
**  
 **"Narrando Flash"**

"Como muchos criminales del bajo mundo, a Gladmane no le gusta perder, y hace un tiempo, debido a la intervención de la familiar Apple, el perdió la oportunidad de comprar de unos terrenos para construir de un casino, y en su lugar, aprovecharon el terreno para el cultivo y producción de alimentos, generando empleos y prosperidad para el lugar; además, con la ayuda de unos contactos, parte del mismo se convirtió en una reserva de animales."

"Tanto por lo primero, y con mayor peso, de esto último, a Gladmane se le hacía imposible tocar el terreno de alguna manera… así que decidió vengarse."

"Así que hace unas semanas, durante la celebración por el éxito del lugar, Gladmane y sus secuaces irrumpieron en el lugar atacando a todos, sin embargo, no supusieron que habría más guardias de los que habían estimado. Logramos repelerlos en el momento, pero Gladmane hizo dinamitar parte de los terrenos para poder escapar, sin embargo, y aprovechando la confusión, Gladmane saco una ballesta y disparo contra la Srta. Applejack, pero lo que salió no fue una flecha como tal sino alguna clase de rayo mágico o eso parecía."

"Y habría tenido éxito en su ataque, si no fuese porque su hermana menor se lanzó a donde su hermana, salvándola."

 **(Fin de la canción)  
Fin de narración  
**  
El rostro del Emperador Mike lucia tranquilo, pero por dentro sentía una creciente ira, pero debía mantener en orden sus ideas.

Mike: Entonces… ¿Applebloom…?

Flash le interrumpió antes de que dijera algo más.

Flash: Afortunadamente no hubo un impacto directo, ese rayo paso rozándola, aun así, al impactar, genero una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzarla lejos, y producto de ello recibió varios golpes, entre ellos, una contusión que la ha tenido inconsciente desde entonces.

Mike respiro aliviado por un momento, pero en eso, su contraparte decidió intervenir en la conversación.

M.S.: (En un tono cansado) Cuando me entere de lo sucedido, fui rápidamente al hospital. Allí, me informaron de lo que paso, y de su… condición. (Su tono cambio a uno de amargura) Está estable, pero no despierta, y si no lo logra para dentro de unos días la… la desconectaran.

El detective soltó un largo suspiro

M.S.: Desde entonces, estuve buscando al miserable para hacerle pagar, quería atraparlo con mis propios cascos… y luego de un poco de trabajo de campo y, "persuasión", logre enterarme de su próxima operación en este lugar.

Flash retomo el hilo de la conversación.

Flash: Yo también estuve investigando y mis fuentes me indicaron que el detective Bluer iba tras Gladmane, así que decidí hablar con él

Onyx: ¿Tus fuentes?

M.S.: Se refiere a la hermana de Applebloom

Los 3 viajeros miraron al detective por un momento, y luego voltearon a ver al pegaso, el cual tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Flash: (Mirando a otro lado con un sonrojo en la cara) El punto es que con esta información busque al detective, y quería que me dijera que había averiguado, sabía que él no podría contra Gladmane, así que le ofrecí trabajar juntos para detenerlo.

M.S.: (Con un tono de altivez) Más bien a hacer de niñero.

El trío de amigos nuevamente volteo a ver al detective sombrío.

M.S.: Applejack le contó que estaba averiguando el paradero de Gladmane, y ella lo mando a él para que yo no hiciera, en palabras de ella, ninguna tontería justiciera.

Flash: (Mirándolo seriamente) No solo ella, las Srtas. Sweetie Belle y Scotaloo me pidieron que te cuidara, ya es muy duro para ellas el hecho de que posiblemente pierdan una amiga, no quieren que ese sujeto les quite a alguien más.

Blade: Oye, respóndeme algo, en primer lugar, ¿Cómo conociste a Applejack y las otras chicas?

Flash: (Mirando a Holy Blade) Yo estaba allí, los Sparkle me contrataron como (Se sonrojo un poco) escolta de la Srta. Twilight.

Onyx: ¿Twilight Sparkle estaba allí?

Flash: Sí, fue invitada por la Srta. Apple, según ella, era para contar con su apoyo para el lugar. Así como su respaldo para el reservorio, esto por iniciativa de la Srta. Rarity y su amiga, la Srta. Fluttershy.

M.S.: (Evitando que Mike o alguno de sus amigos hiciera alguna pregunta equivocada) En algún momento le hable a Bloom de las especialidades de estas ponys y de otras más, y ella seguro se lo sugirió en algún momento a su hermana.

Blade: Bueno, no quisiera interrumpir esta sesión de confesiones, pero quizás debemos enfocarnos en nuestro asunto actual… así que, ¿Cómo detenemos a nuestro brillante y cromado villano?, y más importante aún, ¿Dónde lo encontramos?

Flash: No lo sé, pero tenemos que detenerlo. Y también buscar la forma de devolver a mis ponys a la normalidad.

Onyx: Lo haremos, pero primero debemos encontrar a Tobi, u Opuesto.

Flash: y con respecto a eso, ¿Qué es lo que ustedes saben de este asunto?, Pude darme cuenta por la actitud de su amigo (refiriéndose a Mike) que fue lo que convirtió a ese bueno para nada (refiriéndose a Tobi) en una amenaza publica de grandes proporciones. Espero una explicación.

M.S.: (Pensando en voz alta mientras caminaba) De don nadie, a malhechor todo poderoso.

Blade: (Con una mirada nerviosa) Es una historia muy larga…

Flash: (caminando hacia el agente espectro y al batpony) Resúmanla…

M.S.: (Caminando en círculos alrededor del grupo mientras hablaba en voz alta) el inicio del cambio…

Onyx: Es bastante tediosa…

Flash: Abúrranme…

Mike: (interviniendo) Lo único que sabemos de esas piezas, es que son peligrosas y que no deben caer en malos cascos… ahora la más alta prioridad es saber a donde fue Tobi u Opuesto.

El ruido de un casco golpeando el suelo llamo la atención del grupo.

M.S.: ¡Alzar la vista!… alta…¡Lo tengo! (Da la vuelta y mira a los demás) Ya sé dónde se encuentran!

" **Narrando Mike Sombrío"**

"Un solo encuentro con mi otro yo con título imperial y todo el panorama cambia… diciéndolo de esa forma me siento como un amargado con lentes que se la pasa detrás de un escritorio apoyado en sus codos y que le ha causado traumas psicológicos a su hijo… en fin, el punto es que ahora me encuentro con él, sus amigos y mi "niñera" para detener a un loco con poderes raros, y aparte, poner mis cascos encima del maldito que se atrevió a lastimar a Bloom… mmm, debo calmarme, como dicen, los negocios antes del placer… si… me asegurare de disfrutar cada segundo que le haga sufrir…"

 **Fin de la narración  
**  
El grupo conformado por 2 alicornios disfrazados, un pegaso, un batpony y un terrestre, se encontraban frente a un imponente edificio que se alzaba frente a ellos, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad de Ponyville

M.S.: Es aquí… Este es el lugar.

Flash: ¿El complejo de oficinas Rich?

M.S.: Exacto. Este es el edifico más alto de la ciudad. Recuerda lo que dijo Opuesto, que todos en la ciudad alzaran la vista para ver el inicio del cambio, sea lo que sea que haga, lo hará desde aquí. El perfecto lugar para contemplar toda la ciudad.

Flash: ¡De acuerdo, vamos entonces!

El pegaso iba adelante seguido de Onyx y Holy Blade, el detective iba aponerse en marcha, pero el casco del emperador celeste lo detuvo.

Mike: (Con voz seria) ¿Qué harás cuando atrapemos a Gladmane?

M.S.: (Sin mirarlo a la cara) Lo correcto.

Mike: (Sin cambiar su tono de voz) ¿Lo correcto para quién?. Recuerda quien eres, uno de los representantes de la ley en este lugar. Si piensas que haciendo, lo creo que le harás a esa escoria arreglara algo, te equivocas, de la misma manera en que piensas que mi vida ha sido fácil

El detective sombrío lo mira de reojo con una ceja levantada

Mike: La primera vez que nos vimos, dijiste que mi vida parecía de cuento de hadas, nada más alejado de la realidad. Si ahora tengo familia, esposa e hijos, ha sido porque he luchado por ello. En mi mundo he tenido que luchar infinidad de batallas contra sujetos, que solo codiciaban poder e imponer su voluntad, aplastando a muchos con casco de hierro, y varias veces he estado a punto de perder a un ser querido, e incluso, si he llegado a fallar en protegerlos… pero eso no ha hecho que me convierta en alguien sediento de venganza…

En este punto, el alicornio celeste baja su mirada.

Mike: Y te diré algo más… en un principio, yo era casi el mismo tipo de pony que eres tú en este momento, y la mayor diferencia comparado en a mi caso, es que tú lo haces motivado por lo que le hicieron a ser querido para ti, mientras que yo, lo hice en aquel entonces por motivos personales.

El terrestre noto que su otro yo no bromeaba en lo más mínimo, y estuvo tentado a preguntar a que se estaba refiriendo. Sin embargo, prefirió callar y dejar que continuara.

Mike: No te juzgo por la reacción que tuviste, de hecho, si fuese mi manzanita la que estuviera en esas condiciones, quizás hubiera volado medio palacio en pedazos, que se yo, je je (menciona con algo de humor)… lo que quiero decir es que, el camino de la venganza es un camino solitario y aun cuando lo consigas, posiblemente estarás solo, o te des cuenta de que fue el mayor error de tu vida… y quizás para ti, no haya forma de regresar… al final, la decisión será tuya.

Con esto último el alicornio emperador se adelantó para alcanzar a los demás, dejando al detective sumido en sus pensamientos.

Mientras, en lo más alto del edificio

Tobi: (En tono jovial) Una gran vista, ¿No crees?

El pony terrestre miro el rostro de Gladmane, el cual estaba amordazado, mirándolo de reojo, sus ojos expresaban temor.

Tobi: (Sin cambiar el tono de voz) A usted siempre le gusto estar por encima de los demás, no me va a negar que esto es similar, ¿O sí?

Gladmane miraba al frente para luego mirarlo a él, su desesperación se hacía más visible.

Tobi: Tal vez quieras algo más de... (Movió un poco una palanca a su lado) cercanía.

El ruido de una polea se escuchó, y una plataforma descendió rápidamente para detenerse de golpe. Allí amarrado se encontraba el pony gordo, atado con cadenas y amordazado. Lo más llamativo de todo es que casi todo su cuerpo estaba petrificado, solo su pecho, cascos delanteros y cabeza seguían normales.

Tobi: Deberías aprovechar el tiempo en contemplar estas hermosas vistas… (Estirando su casco hacia Gladmane, el cual ya sabía lo que iba a pasar) porque dentro de poco quizás ya no puedas.

Wolf Poison: No estás aprovechando todo el poder de ese artefacto que tienes en tu casco.

Tobi: ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Tobi se giró hacia el origen de la voz y ahí vio a nada menos que a Wolf Posion al borde del tejado.

Tobi: ¿Quién eres tú?

Preguntó Tobi que estaba en guardia, sin apartar la vista del misterioso unicornio. Wolf Poison ahí le contestó.

Wolf Poison: Me llamo Wolf Poison. Ese artefacto tiene más poder del que crees. Sí colaboras conmigo, te ayudaré a sacar todo su potencial.

Trataba el unicornio de llegar a un acuerdo con Tobi, aunque en realidad quería hacerse con el artefacto. Pese a las palabras del unicornio, Tobi no estaba dispuesto a colaborar.

Tobi: ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Todo será mío y no lo pienso compartir con nadie! ¡Seré el amo de todo! ¡Y ahora desaparece!

Gritaba Tobi donde disparó desde su casco un rayo que fue directo hacia Wolf Poison. El unicornio de un salto lateral esquivó el rayo para luego pararse al otro lado de la cornisa.

Wolf Poison: ¡Estupido! ¡Has desperdiciado la oportunidad de tener un gran poder!

Decía molesto, más por no haberse hecho con el artefacto, que haber llegado a un acuerdo. A través de un portal que se había formado a su lado, Wolf Poison se escapó por él, dejando solo a Tobi con su exjefe.

Tobi: Bien. Ahora que me he desecho de ese pesado, ahora a ocuparme de ti.

Un rayo salió del casco de Tobi e impacto con el pony amarrado, sus cascos y hombros se volvieron de piedra, solo su cabeza continuaba intacta. Después, el mismo rayo salió del cuerpo de Gladmane, regresando al pony metalizado.

Tobi: ¿Tú cuerpo resistirá la caída?, pronto lo sabremos.

El pony que se hacía llamar Opuesto se acercó un enorme reflector, y apoyo el casco donde tenía la pieza metálica insertada; el reflector repentinamente brillo en un tono que luz tan brillante como el mismo Tobi.

Tobi: Creo que la ciudad necesita un poco de… (Una sonrisa malvada adorna su rostro) "iluminación".

El reflector se enciende y deslumbra a algunos ponys que estaban en las calles, pero no pudieron pensar en nada más ya que se petrificaron casi de inmediato. Varios rayos diminutos se deslizaron a través del camino de luz, regresando a Tobi, el cual se alejó del reflector para ver el resultado de su maniobra. Luego, miro a su exjefe.

Tobi: Comparado a tu antigua arma, esto es mucho mejor. ¿No crees?

Blade: ¡Pues no lo veo así! ¡Aunque siendo sincero, ninguna de las dos armas me agrado realmente!

El pony opuesto dejo de ver a Gladmane y se enfocó en los recién llegados.

Tobi: Felicidades, lograron hallarme. ¿Acaso fui yo quien les ilumino el camino?

M.S.: ¡Ahórrate los chistes malos, villano de quinta! ¡Tienes algo que ellos quieren (Señalando a Mike y sus amigos) y algo que yo quiero! (Mirando momentáneamente a Gladmane)

Tobi: ¿Lo quieres a él? (Señala a Gladmane) ¡Pues ve por él!

Tobi lanzo un rayo a la palanca que movió la polea. Haciendo que Gladmane cayera rápidamente; el detective y Flash no perdieron el tiempo y se lanzaron al mecanismo para frenar la caída. Tobi intenta escapar, pero Mike, Onyx y Holy Blade le cierran el paso.

Tobi: ¿Quieren pelear? Adelante.

 **(Buscar en YouTube Spider-Man: Web of Shadows Soundtrack- Boss)  
**  
Tobi lanzó rayos al tiempo que éstos lo evitaban saltando a un lado para evadirlos, mientras el batpony los esquiva desde el aire.

Blade: Oye Mike ¿No podemos…?

Mike: No, sé que es una situación molesta, pero será peor si llamamos mucho la atención.

Blade: Ok. Hechizos simples, pero fuertes, nada más. ¡Aquí voy!

El agente espectro lanzo disparos de magia, pero ninguno concentrado ya que recordó lo sucedido con los unicornios oficiales del muelle, al tiempo que Mike se acercó veloz para tratar de noquearlo, pero brinco hacia atrás a tiempo para evitar tocar una repentina burbuja resplandeciente que Tobi invoco para protegerse. Luego, dicha burbuja estallo y emergieron diferentes rayos de luz en dirección a los 3 atacantes, los cuales no dudaron en tratar de evitarlos.

Al mismo tiempo, Flash y Mike Sombrío ya habían subido a Gladmane, colocándolo lejos de del borde de la azotea, quitándole las cadenas.

Flash: Listo, a salvo.

M.S.: Sí, aunque no sé si se lo merecía.

Flash: (Mirándolo de mala gana)Mike…

M.S.: De acuerdo, no diré más.

Gladmane: Oigan, ¿Y no piensan dejarme como estaba?!

M.S.: ¡Alégrate que al menos sigues respirando, escoria!

Flash: ¡Ya basta! ¡Aún tenemos algo que hacer! ¡Vamos detective!

Flash se alejó de allí, pero se detuvo al notar que el Detective Sombrío no lo seguía, y se volteo a verlo, dándose cuenta que se encontraba observando a Gladmane.

Flash: ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas?

Mike detective no decía nada, solo lo miraba con una mirada sin emoción alguna, causando molestia y algo de miedo al pony gordo. Sin embargo, solo cerro los ojos y se alejó de allí, dispuesto a terminar con el trabajo.

Mientras, Tobi seguía atacando a los héroes, donde éstos solo se concentraban en esquivarlo. En eso, Onyx se lanzó en embestida para teclearlo, pero repentinamente, el pony metalizado se movió a una velocidad tremendamente rápida no solo evadiendo al batpony, sino además llegando a donde se encontraba el reflector y apuntándolo hacia él.

Tobi: ¿Volando a ciegas? ¡Yo te guío!

Al encender el reflector, la luz cayó sobre Onyx quien trato de alejarse, pero a pesar de que consiguió elevarse y alejarse del edificio, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para escapar de la luz de la máquina, siendo petrificado en el aire y cayendo sin remedio a la calle.

Blade y Mike: ¡ONYX!

Tobi: ¡Y siguen ustedes!

Pero el pony brinco hacia atrás para evadir a Flash, quien trato de golpearlo, al tiempo que Mike Sombrío llego con su homólogo.

Flash: ¡Yo voy por su amigo! ¡Ustedes deténgalo a como de lugar!

Tobi iba a atacarlo, pero el pegaso fue más rápido y se lanzó en picado para atrapar el petrificado, así que volvió su mirada a los 3 ponys.

Tobi: No importa, me encargare de ustedes ahora mismo.

El pony toco el reflector y la luz se encendió nuevamente, dirigiéndose ahora a los 3 ponys, pero estos lograron esquivar el haz de luz, un movimiento nuevo del reflector casi impacta en el Mike celeste, pero al ver que Holy Blade se acercaba, cambio de objetivo y el agente espectro evadió el rayo por centímetros, obligándolo a retroceder.

Blade: ¡Cobarde! ¿Por qué no vienes por nosotros?

En respuesta, Tobi se alejó del reflector y de manera casi instantánea llego a donde Holy Blade y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Se disponía a petrificarlo, pero una patada lo hizo retroceder, luego vio al detective Bluer frente a él.

Tobi no lo pensó mucho y se lanzó en combate contra el, lanzando golpes de casco a diestra y siniestra, siendo bloqueados por el detective, teniendo la cautela de que no hiciera contacto con el casco donde tenía la pieza de metal. Tan concentrado estaba, que no noto, que el otro Mike llego detrás de el para atraparlo, pero su nueva velocidad lo salvo de caer en la trampa. Aun así, el Mike celeste logro lanzarle un lazo de magia para retenerlo el cual lo atrapo, pero solo momentáneamente, ya que la cuerda se petrifico y se quebró allí mismo.

Rápidamente Tobi toco el suelo y una línea se extendió rápidamente hacia los 2 ponys, quienes la esquivaron para evitar ser petrificados. Cuando repentinamente, un rayo de magia se dirigía a Tobi, pero éste lo evadió nuevamente. En eso, se dio cuenta de que fue Holy Blade quien lo lanzo.

Tobi: ¡Ilusos! ¡De a poco me acostumbro a estos poderes! ¡Ahora soy más rápido! ¿De verdad creíste que me ibas a alcanzar a esa velocidad?

El agente espectro con una sonrisa de satisfacción, le dijo.

Blade: No te apuntaba a ti.

En eso, Tobi tuvo un presentimiento, se dio la vuelta y vio con horror que el reflector estaba destruido. Mirando con desprecio a los 3 ponys, alzo sus cascos en alto al tiempo que una esfera de luz se manifestó entre ellos.

Tobi: ¡YA ME HARTE DE USTEDES!

Bajo sus cascos y se formó una ola de luz que hubiese impactado en los 3 héroes, de no ser porque crearon un escudo de magia frente a ellos, el cual impacto y resistió a duras penas.

Mike: (Pensando) Hay que detenerlo ya

 **(Fin de la canción)**

Los 2 alicornios se preparaban para atacar, pero Mike Sombrío dio un paso al frente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos de Tobi. Una cara de póker era lo que demostraba en ese momento el detective.

M.S.: (Con una voz sin emoción alguna) Mira nada más, recién obtienes un subido de poder y te crees capaz de todo, ¿Verdad?

Tobi: (Con voz arrogante) ¡No me creo, soy capaz de todo! !Y ahora lo veras!

El casco de Tobi comenzó empezó a brillar, el detective dio unos pasos más al frente sin perder el contacto visual.

M.S.: (Sin cambiar el tono) Yo lo único que veo es a un pony cobarde que no soporto la idea de seguir siendo pisoteado, y que ahora solo quiere vengarse de todo lo que le hicieron, sin importar a quien se lleve por delante, así sea a media ciudad, ¿A que no?

Tobi: ¡Cállate! ¡Esta ciudad será mía! ¡Gladmane vera antes de morir, que jamás debió menospreciarme!

Un golpe en el suelo por parte de casco del detective asusto un poco al pony plateado, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, pero aun así, logro dar 2 al frente. Mientras Mike y Holy Blade se alejaban para intervenir, pero un casco levantado del detective les hizo detenerse.

M.S.: (Con voz monótona) No sé cómo alguien como tú termino trabajando para alguien como Gladmane, y francamente no me interesa en lo más mínimo tus cuitas, pero hay algo que sí sé y es que tienes la oportunidad de deshacer lo que hiciste, tendrás que pagar por tus crímenes, sí, pero habrá una gran diferencia en el hecho de que tú mismo hayas tomado la decisión de entregarte, al hecho de que hayamos tenido que obligarte a hacerlo.

Tobi: ¡SILENCIO!

El pony le lanzo la energía acumulada en su casco, pero el Mike detective solo se hizo a un lado, sin dejar de observar los ojos de su enemigo. Tobi lo miraba furioso, quería en ese momento atacarlo, pero, había algo en los ojos de ese pony que lo paralizaba, ¿de miedo, quizás?.

M.S.: (con una voz cansada) Quieres demostrar tu valía, pero tuviste la mala fortuna de conocer a esa miserable escusa de pony, y te arrastro a esta vida. Tienes la oportunidad de dejarlo… tú, no eres como él… y eso es algo que sabes, pero no has tenido el valor para hacerlo valer.

Tobi se agarró la cabeza con sus cascos y cierra sus ojos y baja la mirada, quería acabar con todos, quería callar a ese maldito detective, pero esas palabras le estaban taladrando el cerebro. En eso, una sombra lo cubrió, era el detective que estaba a un metro de él.

M.S.: Puede elegir tu propio camino… y recuerda, el que elijas, será el que gobernara tu vida para siempre… crímenes y destrucción, o una nueva oportunidad… tú elijes…

Tobi lo miro a la cara, Mike Sombrío tenía una mirada tranquila, estaba cerca de él, estaba indefenso… era su oportunidad…

Tobi rápidamente comenzó a mover su casco…

El emperador celeste y el agente espectro lo vieron…

El pony metalizado comenzó a estirar su casco…

Los dos viajeros dimensionales se lanzaron contra el pony…

Estaba a unos centímetros de tocarlo…

Los dos amigos no llegarían a tiempo…

Solo un poco más…

"Ya casi" pensaron los 2 alicornios…

Y al llegar a donde el detective, se percataron que Tobi no se movía, solo tenía el casco frente al Mike sombrío. Su rostro tenía un dejo de resignación.

Tobi: ¿Por qué…?, ¿Por qué no puedo seguir…?

M.S.: Porque en el fondo, no quieres hacer esto.

El Mike detective estiró su casco y le quitó la pieza metálica, para luego estrellarla contra el suelo. Súbitamente, una explosión azul se generó cubriendo todo hasta donde llegaba la vista, y una vez que esta termino, todos se dieron cuenta de que ahora todo lucia diferente.

Ahora todo, en palabras de los viajeros, tenía color.

Mike: (Alegremente) ¡Que bien, ya se pagó la cuenta de la luz!

Blade: ¡ Ahora si luzco como debería!

Tobi: (Ya habiendo vuelto a la normalidad) ¿Qué significa esto?!

M.S.: Supongo que tienes una nueva oportunidad.

En eso llegaron Flash y Onyx volando.

Onyx: ¡Hola, chicos!

Mike y Holy Blade se reunieron con los 2 voladores

Mike: ¡Onyx, que alegría verte, amigo! ¡Ya te has recuperado!

Flash: Cuando lo alcance, pensé que lo mejor era llevarlo al suelo, pero en eso surgió ese resplandor… y me di cuenta allí que él había vuelto a la normalidad (Mirando a Tobi con el ceño fruncido, el cual solo bajo la mirada) Me alegra saber que lo derrotaron…

Mike: En realidad, él se entregó voluntariamente. No quiso seguir luchando y aún le quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo… él no es un mal pony, solo estaba equivocado.

Mike miro a Tobi, viendo que este estaba sentado, arrepentido. En eso, se percató que su contraparte no estaba con él. Miro a una esquina y allí…

Instantes antes del momento en que los 2 alicornios fueran al encuentro de los 2 ponys voladores.

Gladmane se percató que había regresado a la normalidad, además de que ahora todo lucia distinto, pero por sobretodo, que tenía la oportunidad de escapar. Con mucho cuidado se dirigió a la salida, pero al estar a punto de llegar, sintió que algo lo jalaba hacia atrás y lo empujaba de espaldas contra una pared. Allí, el rostro serio del detective Bluer lo miraba fijamente.

M.S.: ¡Ahora… tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas!

Con un movimiento, alzo al pony gordo con sus cascos y lo coloco sobre el vacío de la calle. Este todo nervioso, miraba al detective con miedo en sus ojos.

Mike y los demás se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba Gladmane, Flash iba a decir algo, pero Mike con un gesto silencioso le pidió que aguardara, quería escuchar lo que se iban a decir.

M.S.: ¡Supongo que te sientes feliz! ¿Verdad? ¡Cada vez que haces sufrir a los demás! ¡Cada vida que ayudas a destruir, y todo por tu ambición!

Gladmane miraba hacia abajo y luego miraba al detective.

M.S.: Alguien como tú, debe pagar por todo lo que les hiciste a otros… (Alzando al pony mafioso un poco, y cambiando su tono a un siseo suave pero audible) Se bien que no soy alguien que sentencia a otros, ya que eso es para los tribunales… pero créeme, esta vez, me has tentando a realizar el trabajo de juez y verdugo…

Gladmane cerró los ojos todo aterrorizado.

M.S.: Pero no lo haré… (Lanzándolo lejos del abismo, haciendo que se estrelle contra una pared y cayendo al suelo) Prefiero verte en la cárcel por un largo periodo, no vale ensuciar mis cascos contigo.

Los amigos del Detective Sombrío respiraban tranquilos, en eso Gladmane hablo, con algo de valor y seguridad

Gladmane: ¡Esta me las vas a pagar!

Un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte del detective le apago las luces a Gladmane, quien quedo tendido e inconsciente en el suelo. Luego miro a los demás.

M.S.: No me vean así, después de todo lo que hizo, mínimo se merecía eso.

Más tarde…

Flash: Con esto se cierra el caso, Gladmane esta camino a prisión, al igual que Tobi.

Mike: Recuerda no ser muy rudo con el, estoy seguro que si le dan una oportunidad podrá ser alguien de utilidad.

Flash: ¿Se llevan la pieza esa? No deberían siquiera tocarla, ya que forma parte de la investigación.

Mike: Créanos, estará más segura con nosotros que aquí. Y le puedo asegurar que nunca la usaremos para fines maléficos.

Flash: De acuerdo, lo permitiré solo porque ayudaron en esto. Por cierto, ¿No les gustaría unirse al cuerpo de policía?, aunque no pude ver sus habilidades al cien por cien, estoy seguro de que lograrían altos cargos.

Mike: No, gracias, ya tengo muchas responsabilidades en este momento.

Onyx: Lo mismo digo, pero te lo agradezco.

Blade: Yo con mi trabajo de agente espectro, tengo más que suficiente.

Flash: Es una lástima. (Ahora mira al Mike detective) Y tú, debo reconocerlo, tu sentido de justicia pudo más que tus deseos de venganza. Siéntete orgulloso.

M.S.: Estoy seguro de que a Bloom no le gustaría verme así.

En eso, un pegaso con uniforme llego a donde estaba el grupo.

Pegaso: ¡Comandante Sentry! ¡Señor!

Flash: ¿Qué ocurre, cabo?

Pegaso: ¡Me pidió que le informara de cualquier cosa que ocurriera en el hospital! ¡La familia Apple me pidió, que llevara urgentemente al detective Mike Bluer!

M.S.: Bloom…

El detective se iba aponer en camino, pero fue retenido por el Mike celeste.

Mike: ¿En qué dirección se encuentra el hospital?

Poco después, en el hospital de Ponyville.

El sonido de cascos presurosos era el sonido predominante en ese momento. En una sala privada, se encontraba toda la familia Apple, junto con la familia Pie a excepción de Pinkie, además de que también estaban presentes Twilight y Rarity Un Mike Sombrío muy ansioso junto con los demás, entraron repentinamente al lugar.

M.S.: ¡Applejack!

La aludida miro al detective, pero no dijo nada.

M.S.: ¿Qué paso con Applebloom?!

La terrestre naranja seguía sin decir nada, solo bajo un poco su rostro y señalo la puerta de la habitación. Con temor, el detective se acercó, al tiempo que sus amigos lo veían, brindándole ánimos. Mike sombrío abre la puerta lentamente y asoma un poco el rostro.

El sonido de cornetas, junto varias serpentinas y el grito de "¡SORPRESA!", hicieron que el detective sombrío cayera sentado mostrando un rostro de shock como nunca había expuesto.

Cuando los amigos del detective se acercaron, abrieron la puerta y allí vieron…

Pinkie: (Con una voz extremadamente alegre y emocionada) ¿Qué les dije? ¡Les dije que se sorprendería cuando entrara! ¡Se los dije! ¿Verdad?

Sweetie B: Sí, Pinkie, nos lo dijiste.

Scotaloo: Así es.

Cuando el Mike Sombrío se recuperó del shock inicial, miro nuevamente lo que estaba frente a él, estaba la señorita Pinkie Pie, junto con las amigas de Bloom, y allí, en una cama muy sonriente, una Applebloom le miraba.

Applebloom: ¡Hola!

El detective no dijo nada, simplemente se lanzó contra la pony y la abrazo.

M.S.: Bloom… no sabes… yo…

Applebloom: (Devolviendo el gesto) Lamento haberte preocupado.

M.S.: Tú no eres culpable de nada! ¡El culpable fue otro! ¡Y ya está en camino de pagar por sus fechorías!

Applejack: (Entrando a la habitación junto con el resto de la familia y amigos) Eso es algo que me gustaría escuchar, con mucho detenimiento.

Minutos después…

Twilight: ¿Entonces, arrestaron a Gladmane? ¿Y estos 3 ponis ayudaron en eso? (Señalando a los alicornios y al batpony, los cuales seguían disfrazados)

Flash: Así es.

Applejack: ¿Y durante la pelea, ocurrió esa extraña explosión que cambio (Mirando sus nuevos colores), perdón, que nos cambió a todos?

Mike: Pues sí, técnicamente así es.

Pinkie: Y desde que ocurrió eso, me he sentido más alegre, siento que puedo llevar más alegría a los demás… debo hacer planes para mis próximas visitas, varios arreglos, mas…

En eso, Twilight la hace a un lado a la pony rosa.

Twilight: ¡Fascinante! ¿Qué origino la explosión? ¡Deben contarme todo lo que sepan… necesito mi libreta de apuntes… no se vayan, esto es fantástico!

Twilight salió toda apurada de la habitación, y casi se lleva a Fluttershy y a Rainbow Dash con ellas en el proceso.

R. Dash: ¿Y esa cerebrito? Se nota que tenía prisa.

Fluttershy: Ella es Twilight, fue una de las que colaboro con el refugio animal.

R. Dash: Como sea. (Mira a Applebloom) Creo que la paciente ya despertó.

Flash: Es verdad. ¿Cómo fue que despertaste?

Rarity: No lo creerías, querido, pero fue en el momento en que esa luz nos tocó y nos dejó así.

Applejack: Es verdad, yo estaba con mi hermana cuando ese resplandor ilumino el lugar, y no solo nos cambió, también logro que Applebloom despertara de inmediato, como un gallo cantando al amanecer.

R. Dash: Esa explosión no solo la despertó, mírenme a mí, me hizo 20% más genial ¡Woo hoo!

Rainbow voló por un momento por la habitación. Mike, Onyx y Holy Blade comenzaron a alejarse del grupo y se dirigieron a la salida.

Mike: Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos. Nos alegramos que la amiga del detective Mike despertara.

Applejack: ¿Se van tan pronto? ¿Por qué no vienen a nuestra casa?, son bienvenidos.

Onyx: En otra ocasión gustosamente, pero ahora tenemos que retirarnos.

Blade: Sí, nos vamos.

M.S.: Yo les mostrare la salida. Ahora vengo, Bloom.

Una vez que salieron, Fluttershy dijo.

Fluttershy: Ehm, Rarity, Rainbow…

Las 2 chicas miran a su amiga

Fluttershy: ¿No creen que, uno de esos ponys lucia como alguien que conocemos?

Afuera, ya lejos de la habitación, los 3 amigos y el detective caminaban por el pasillo del hospital.

Mike: Bueno, todo salió bien ¿No es así?

M.S.: Sí… mira, la última vez que viniste, Bloom me pidió que te diera las gracias por… ayudarme.

Mike miro a su homologo detective, este último prosiguió.

M.S.: Ahora yo… yo quiero darte las gracias por ayudarme nuevamente… y a ustedes 2 también (mira a Onyx y Holy Blade), realmente me ayudaron.

Onyx: Ni lo menciones, para eso son los amigos.

Blade: Sí, aunque ahora me pregunto cómo regresaremos a nuestro hogar.

Pinkie: ¿Y por qué no usan este túnel para regresar a su dimensión?

Los presentes dieron un brinco hacia atrás al ver a la pony rosada, quien señalaba un vórtice que había aparecido en otro pasillo que daba a los servicios.

Mike: ¿Pinkie? ¿Cómo…? Ah...¿Para qué pregunto? "Pinkie Pie, siendo Pinkie Pie".

Pinkie: ¿Que como sé que tú y tus amigos son ponys que vienen de otra dimensión, que tú y Holy Blade son alicornios, y que además eres el amo y señor de un imperio y estas casado con una versión de mi prima Applebloom?... pues lo presentí.

Y se alejó del lugar dando saltitos. El detective Mike iba a decir algo, pero el Mike celeste lo detuvo.

Mike: Olvídalo, si esta Pinkie es como la nuestra, cualquier pregunta que le hagas solo generara 10 más…

El detective tomo nota del consejo.

Mike: Bueno, ahora si, vamos a nuestra siguiente aventura.

Así, los 3 ponys viajeros pasaron por el túnel, el cual se cerró ante la vista del detective.

Y mientras el detective regresaba al cuarto de Bloom, se podía escuchar los gritos de una unicornio morada, que provenían justamente de allí.

Twilight: ¡¿CÓMO QUE SE FUERON?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LOS DETUVIERON?! ¡SIN ELLOS, NO PUEDO HACER MI INVESTIGACION! ¡¿QUIÉNES ERAN?! ¡DIGANME QUE AL MENOS LES PREGUNTARON SUS NOMBRES!

M.S.: (Dando media vuelta y alejándose de allí a toda prisa) Pensándolo bien, creo que iré a comer primero, y luego regresare.

 **Fin del a parte escrita.**

Tras el viejo dimensional, los tres sementales regresaron al punto de partida, donde le esperaban todos.

Red: ¡Mike!

Dark: ¡Onyx!

Dawn: Holy Blade, amigo.

Todos se alegraron de volver a ver a los tres sementales de vuelta. Por supuerto Mike y los otros contaron su experiencia en el otro mundo.

Aether: No puedo creer que ese artefacto tuviera propiedades así y que tuviera ese tipo de propiedades.

Comentaba la alicornio, sorprendida al saber las propiedades del artefacto que estaba antes guardada. Mike ahí la preguntó a su homóloga.

Mike: ¿Dónde la encontraste en primer lugar?

Aether: La encontré unos años después de haber sido encontrada por mi padre adoptivo, justo en el mismo sitio. Lo guardé como amuleto de la suerte.

Holy: Y ahora lo tiene Wolf Poison.

Dark: Sí, que mal.

Ultimate: Si vemos de nuevo a ese tipo, lo machacaremos.

Brodek: Yo pienso lo mismo.

Fox: De todos modos, seguimos sin saber el por qué ese tipo quiere hacerse con todos los artefactos.

Comentaba la arquera, con gran curiosidad del por qué del asunto.

Shadow Storm: Algún día lo descubriremos.

Mistic: Solo que esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde para cuando lo hagamos.

Más tarde, el grupo de la patrulla y amigos se disponían a volver al mundo de origen. Aether Light y Red Sky se disponían a ir con ellos para recoger a su hija.

Mike: Así que venís con nosotros ¿No, amigos?

Red Sky: Así es, Mike. Tenemos que ir a buscar a nuestra hija.

Aether Light: Y también a Light Nova si ella quiere, ya que quiero que conozca este lugar.

Mike: Me parece bien.

Aether mirando a sus Harmony Warrios, las comentó a estas.

Aether: Cuidad el lugar mientras estamos mi marido y yo fuera.

Umbriel: Lo haremos, tranquila.

Lumie: Esta vez no dejaremos que pase nada malo.

Gigavolt: Lo defenderemos pase lo que pase.

Decían las chicas con una sonrisa de confianza todas ellas.

Red: Seguro que lo haréis.

Respondía Red Fire. Umbriel mirando a Red Fire, con una sonrisa la comentó a ésta.

Umbriel: A causa de Natsumi, no se puede decir que nuestro combate fuera muy justo la primera vez. Espero que alguna vez tengamos la oportunidad de enfrentarnos en un combate justo y limpio.

Red: Me parece bien, y pienso ganar.

Umbriel: Ya te gustaría, amiga.

Decían ambas alicornios con sonrisas retadoras, a la vez chocando de cascos.

Vulcan: No os metáis en líos, nenas.

Green Heart: No lo haremos, ya que tú te largas de aquí.

Bromeaba la unicornio, haciendo reír a los demás y que Vulcan se quejara molesto.

Vulcan: ¡Oye!

Dark: A todo esto ¿Dónde está Silver Lion? No está en el mundo de los espíritus ya que siento su presencia aquí.

Night: Ahora que lo dices. Tampoco he visto a Killer Tiger desde ayer.

Comentaban ambas alicornios sombrías, ignorando que sus compañeros espirituales han estado más juntos de lo que se imaginaban.

En otra parte, aparecieron Silver Lion en su forma de león adulto, junto con Killer Tiger en su forma de tigresa dientes de sable adulta. Ambos tenían unas sonrisas como si hubieran estado divirtiendo.

Killer: Muchas gracias por lo esta noche, Silver Lion. Debo reconocerlo, has sido toda una fiera.

Comentaba sonriente la tigresa al león. Silver Lion también sonriendo, la contestó.

Silver Lion: Tú también has sido toda una depredadora esta noche.

Killer: Espero que podamos volver a vernos de nuevo, querido.

Decía la tigresa con tono seductor, pasando por delante del león y pasando su cola por debajo de su barbilla.

Silver Lion: Cuando quieras, búscame en mi mundo de los espíritus.

Killer: Lo mismo te digo a ti, mi gran león salvaje.

Ambos felinos se acercaron al uno al otro y se dieron un tierno y apasionado beso. Luego de eso, volvieron con sus compañeros que estaban listos para partir. Aether Light y Red Sky tras despedirse de las Harmony Warriors, donde Dash se quedó con ellas para recuperar el tiempo perdido con su querida Nightwing, la pareja fue con la patrulla y amigos a la nave Infinity, donde los llevó de vuelta a través de un portal dimensional a su mundo de origen.

Ignorando por le grupo, un tiempo antes de que Mike y su equipo regresaran a su mundo, un portal dimensional se formó cerca de Ponyville. De ella aparecían unas siluetas parecidas a alicornios.

¿?: Ya llegamos, hermano.

Decía una voz, revelando ser nada menos que Nero, junto con su fénix celeste Omega.

¿?: Ya veo, hermano.

Respondió la segunda voz, revelando ser Draco, junto con su fénix Alpha. Curiosamente, el semental llevaba unas gafas de sol oscuras que le tapaban los ojos.

Ambos alicornios y sus fénix miraron el lugar con sumo interes, a la vez que comentaban ambos.

Nero: Así que este es el mundo de origen de Mike.

Draco: Bien. Por fin tendremos la oportunidad de "volver" a conocerlo.

Comentaban ambos sementales, donde tenían grandes ganas de explorar el lugar, ignorando por completo lo distinto que sería ese mundo respecto al suyo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **La historia de Mike Sombrío fue escrita por Shunk Kisaragi donde le agradezco la ayuda**


	73. El Regreso de los Hermanos Guerreros

**El Regreso de los Hermanos Guerreros**

Alguien llamaba a la puerta de la mansión Bluer.

Nathaly: Ya voy yo.

Decía la señora Bluer, donde la yegua se acercaba a la puerta de la entrada de la casa. Cuando la yegua abrió la puerta, vio a dos alicornios que eran nada menos que los hermanos Draco y Nero, junto con sus fénix Alpha y Omega en las grupas de sus respectivos dueños.

Nero: Hola.

Draco: Buenos días.

Saludaron de forma educada los dos sementales. Nathaly mirando con curiosidad a ambos alicornios, comentó.

Nathaly: Curioso. Dos alicornios...¡Oh! Perdón. Buenos días ¿Deseaban algo?

Nero: Ehhh...Sí ¿Vive aquí un alicornio llamado Mike Bluer?

Preguntaba tratando de sonar educado Nero a la señora Bluer. La yegua ahí le respondió.

Nathaly: ¿Mi hijo? Bueno. Solía vivir aquí de potro, pero ahora vive en el Imperio Celeste con su familia.

Draco: ¿Entonces está en el Imperio Celeste Mike Bluer?

Preguntaba ahora Draco, donde el semental aun llevaba puesta sus gafas de sol. La señora Bluer mirando al otro semental, le dijo.

Nathaly: Ahora mismo no. Se ha ido a otro mundo junto con su patrulla para ayudar a una amiga. Aunque me he enterado que volvería hoy. Seguramente una de las primeras cosas que hará, será venir aquí para avisarnos que ha vuelto.

Explicaba la yegua a ambos sementales. Nero sonriendo levemente, comentó.

Nero: Entonces, es bastante probable que vuelva aquí ¿Cierto?

Nathaly: Así es, jovencito...Bueno. Suponiendo que seáis más jóvenes que yo, claro. Je, je, je. Siendo alicornios, existe la posibilidad de que seáis incluso más viejos que mi marido y yo. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía divertida la yegua en la última parte, haciendo reír también a ambos sementales por el comentario. Al menos para ellos, la señora era bastante agradable.

Draco: Bueno. Supongo que solo tendremos que esperar a que vuelva para poder verle. Buscaremos algún hotel donde podremos esperar.

Comentaba el alicornio pelirrojo. Nathaly ahí les comentó a ambos alicornios.

Nathaly: Si queréis, podéis quedaros aquí en casa. Así podréis verle nada más venga aquí.

Les invitaba la yegua a pasar a ambos sementales. Nero tratando de sonar educado, la respondió.

Nero: No quisiéramos molestar, señora.

Nathaly: En absoluto. Venga, pasad.

Nero y Draco al final tuvieron que aceptar la invitación, ya que la yegua insistía. Una vez dentro, ambos hermanos acompañaban a la señora Bluer, donde ahí aprovecharon para conversar un poco.

Nathaly: ¿Sois amigos de mi hijo por un casual?

Draco: En cierto modo...

Nero: Digamos que nos ayudó en un problema de viajes dimensionales hace tiempo.

Contestaban ambos hermanos. Nathaly sonriendo, comentó.

Nathaly: Así es mi hijo. Siempre ayudando a los demás. Especialmente a sus amigos.

Draco: Eso me lo imagino. Je, je, je.

Comentaba riéndose levemente el alicornio pelirrojo. Nathaly notando las gafas de sol que llevaba puesto el semental, le comentaba a éste.

Nathaly: ¿No estáis mejor si te quitaras esas gafas de sol? Al menos ahora que estamos dentro de la mansión. Esas lentes oscuras deberían molestarte aquí dentro.

Draco: Ehhh...No, gracias, señora. Estoy bien con ellas.

Trataba de excusarse el semental alicornio mientras su hermano Nero rotaba los ojos ante la excusa que daba su hermano. La yegua ahora fijándose en los fénix, comentó ahora.

Nathaly: Veo que los dos tenéis fénix celestes.

Nero: ¿Sabe sobre los fénix celeste, señora?

Preguntaba un tanto sorprendido el alicornio peliazul. Nathaly sonriendo, le contestó a Nero.

Nathaly: Por supuesto, mi hijo como mis nietos como algunos amigos de estos, tienen también fénix celestes. Ahora mismo no me resultaría nada raro que vuestros fénix hablasen, ya que es una de las habilidades que tienen éstos a partir del llamado Bankai o esas cosas.

Alpha: ¿En serio?

Omega: ¿No la resultamos raros porque hablemos?

Preguntaron ambos fénix, ya que desde que llegaron, no habían dicho palabra alguna. La yegua sonrió al ver que los dos fénix empezaron a hablar.

Nathaly: Ja, ja, ja. Para nada. La verdad, hay pocas cosas de los fénix celestes que no me sorprendan ya.

Comentaba la yegua a ambos fénix. Los dos hermanos podían observar la mansión, donde podían notar que Mike Bluer provenía de familia rica o al menos eso reflejaba dicha mansión.

Mientras tanto en el Imperio Celeste. Para ser más exactos en la zona turística donde estaba el enorme esqueleto de Karot el Conquistador, estaban la mane del grupo de los caballeros que acababan de volver de la visitar.

Rainbow: ¡Madre mía! Sí que era enorme ese Karot el conquistador.

Comentaba la pegaso azul, donde llevaba puesta una gorra con visera proveniente de la tienda de recuerdos. Applejack la apoyó en eso último que dijo la pegaso.

Applejack: Cierto, amiga. Es increíble que antes esta cosa fuera un destructor de mundos.

Fluttershy: Y sobre todo, aterrador.

Completamente Fluttershy, que durante todo el tour, la pegaso estaba con un enorme miedo ante la idea de que el monstruo cobrase vida y las atacase.

Rarity: Lo más increíble es que fuera Mike quien acara con él, usando un especie de cetro celeste o algo así.

Twilight: El Cetro Celestial celeste. Un artefacto antiguo cuyas cualidades son todo un misterio. Como me encantaría poder estudiarlo más a fondo dicho objeto.

Comentaba Twilight con su típica actitud de querer descubrir algo. Rainbow ahí la puso un poco el freno a su amiga.

Rainbow: Tranquila, cerebrito. No te vayas a desmadrar como las otras veces.

Decía la pegaso y razón no la faltaba. En el día en que llegaron al Imperio Celeste, la alicornio violeta estuvo de un lado a otro investigando la gran ciudad, como visitando las bibliotecas y queriendo saber todo sobre el Imperio Celeste, sus gentes, sus culturas y costumbres como su historia. La que peor parte se la llevó Selenis donde la alicornio muchas veces la bombardeaba con infinidad de preguntas referente al Imperio Celeste.

Twilight: Bueno...Quizás me emocioné un poco...

Comentaba con un leve rubor en el rostro, sintiendo que se dejó antes llevar un poco. Sus amigas mirando a Twilight, la comentaron.

Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy: ¡¿Un poco?!

Twilight: Vale...Quizás me pasé un poco más de la cuenta je, je, je. Bueno ¿Qué podía hacer? No siempre se puede visitar otro mundo, donde existe una cultura pony que no hay en nuestro mundo.

Applejack: De todos modos, es curioso. El Imperio Celeste está justo donde en nuestro mundo estarían las Tierras del Presidio.

Pinkie: Cierto. Es como si estuvieran de algún modo interconectadas. Es decir. En nuestro mundo hay ruinas, pero en este hay una ciudad. Mientras en nuestro mundo, no vive nadie, aquí hay miles de ponis. Y si en nuestro mundo la magia no funciona bien allí, aquí no existe ese problema. Y además...

La pony rosa hablaba sin parar hasta que Rainbow metiendo el brazo dentro de una bolsa de la tienda de recuerdos que llevaba ésta, sacó una enorme piruleta con el dibujo de Karot, donde se la introdujo en la boca de la pony rosa, haciendo que se quedara callada mientras saboreaba el dulce.

Pinkie: Mmm...Que rico...

Comentaba la pony rosa mientras saboreaba con gusto dicha piruleta.

Twilight: Bueno...Cambiando de tema ¿Qué habéis comprado en la tienda de recuerdos? Yo me compré un libro que hablaba sobre Karot el Conquistador.

Ante la pregunta, cada una de sus amigas ahí la respondieron.

Fluttershy: Bueno...Yo me he comprado un peluche de Karot, ya que me pareció mono.

Decía la pegaso amarilla, sacando de su bolsa un peluche de Karot, que más que miedo, daba ternura.

Applejack: Mira tú. Yo también me compré un peluche donde seguro que a mi hermana la encantará.

Rarity: Para mi hermana también la compré una, solo que espero que no la llegue a asustar.

Rainbow: Pse...No tanto como Scootaloo cuando le enseñe el mío.

Comentaban las tres yeguas, donde sacaban cada una un peluche que tenían intención de regalar a cada una de sus hermanas pequeñas. Ahí Pinkie Pie toda emocionada, se puso a hablar.

Pinkie: ¡Yo me compré un montón de peluches sobre la Patrulla Harmony donde había a montones!

Decía la pony rosa donde de la bolsa, sacaba montones y montones de peluches, todos éstos de Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony, como algunas figuras de acción, unos comics, unos vasos, un peluche de karot, un poster reversible, un puzzle, una cartulina en relieve, unos lápices, unas gomas, unos llaveros, otros vasos, unos imanes (sí que había sitio en la bolsa XDDD). Applejack un tanto extrañada, preguntó.

Rainbow: Whoa...¿Seguro que no has vaciado la tienda, Pinkie Pie?

Applejack: ¿Cómo has logrado meter todo eso en una bolsa tan pequeña?

Ante la pregunta, Pinkie Pie con su típica y alegre sonrisa, la contestó.

Pinkie: Siempre acabo encontrando un hueco en la bolsa.

Applejack miró al resto de sus amigas. Nadie dijo nada, pero todas pensaban lo mismo. "Pinkie Pie, siendo Pinkie Pie". Las chicas iban a seguir conversando, hasta que llegaron unos guardias celestes que se dirigían hacia ellas.

Guardia: ¿Princesa Sparkle y amigas?

Twilight: Somos nosotras ¿Qué desea, guardia?

Guardia2: Tenemos ordenes de escoltarlas hasta el castillo dorado por su seguridad.

Rainbow: ¿Y eso por qué? Hasta ahora hemos ido de un lado a otro y no necesitábamos seguridad.

Ante el comentario de la pegaso azul, otro guardia ahí comentó.

Guardia3: Es debido a que en prisión, hubo una fuga de un peligroso criminal que ocupa entre los más peligrosos del mundo.

Aquello dejó perpleja a las mane al oír eso.

Rarity: ¿Un peligroso criminal? ¡Cielo santo! Eso sí que es horrible.

Guardia4: Por eso, debemos escoltarlas al castillo. Por favor, sígamnos.

Las mane obedecieron y fueron con los guardias, donde éstos las condujeron al Castillo Dorado, donde las reunieron con Apple Bloom donde la emperatriz lucía preocupada.

Applejack: ¡Apple Bloom!

Apple Bloom: Herm...Applejack. Chicas. Menos mal que estáis aquí, donde estaréis a salvo.

Comentaba la yegua, en parte aliviada porque las mane del grupo de los caballeros estuvieran a salvo. Twilight ahí la comentó a Apple Bloom.

Twilight: Nos dijeron que un peligroso criminal se escapó de la prisión de donde se encontraba ¿Nos puedes decir de quién se trata?

Apple Bloom: Por desgracia, se trata de un criminal muy peligroso y es nada menos que Proto.

Respondió la emperatriz sin poder ocultar su preocupación ante el criminal en cuestión.

Pinkie: ¿Proto?

Twilight: Leí sobre él en los archivos. Un antiguo exrobot creado por Mike, siendo uno de los primeros que hizo. Donde se volvió malvado e hizo muchas barbaries. Y en una ocasión, acabó volviéndose orgánico.

Explicaba la alicornio. Apple Bloom asintiendo, comentó.

Apple Bloom: Así es. Proto es uno de los criminales más peligrosos que existen en nuestro mundo. Se las ingenió para lograr escapar y hasta que sea capturado, todo el imperio está en alerta máxima.

Applejack: Lo más lógico.

Rarity: A todo esto ¿Dónde están los niños?

Apple Bloom: Mucho antes de que me llegara la noticia sobre la fuga de Potro, los he enviado con mis suegros en Ponyville ya que mis hijos querían ver a sus abuelos, al menos allí estarán a salvo.

Respondió la emperatriz considerando que allí estarían a salvo. En ese momento, entró un guardia real a toda prisa donde lucía preocupado.

Guardia: ¡Emperatriz, Apple Bloom!

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué ocurre, guardia? ¿A qué viene tantas prisas?

Preguntaba la emperatriz. El guardia tras recobrar el aliento, la informó a la yegua.

Guardia: ¡Emperatriz! ¡Tenemos confirmación que de algún modo, Proto ha conseguido equipo militar y lo ha usado para viajar al territorio de Equestria! Y creemos que se dirige a Ponyville.

En el momento que el guardia dijo aquello último, una gran preocupación se formó en los presentes.

Apple Bloom: ¿¡En Ponyville has dicho!? ¡Oh, no! ¡Los niños!

Exclamaba preocupada la emperatriz al presentir que los niños ahora podrían estar en grave peligro si Proto los encontraba allí.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los padres adoptivos de Mike. Nathaly estaba junto con Omega en su forma alicornio, donde tenía la forma de una hermosa yegua de pelaje azul. Con un larga crin blanco como la nieve. Ojos azules con una ligera tonalidad rosa. Con la cutie mark del símbolo del Omega. Dicha alicornio ayudaba a Nathaly con la cocina.

Nathaly: Muchas gracias por ayudarme en la cocina, querida. Aunque no hacía falta, ya podía ocuparme yo.

Comentaba agradecida la yegua, lavando unos platos. Omega que también estaba fregando unos platos, con una leve sonrisa la comentó a la señora.

Omega: No es nada, señora. Ya estoy habituada a hacer algunas actividades de la casa en donde vivo con mi compañero Nero.

Comentaba alegremente la capricornio. Nathaly sin dejar de fregar platos, la comentó a ésta.

Nathaly: Te gusta Nero ¿Verdad, querida?

En el momento que la señora Bluer dijo eso, Omega se puso tensa como con los ojos abiertos, donde de inmediato trató de responder.

Omega: ¿Qué? ¡No, no! ¡Soy solo su compañera! Nada más que eso.

Trataba de explicarse la yegua, pero con un tono bastante nervioso. Nathaly riéndose un poco, la comentaba a la alicornio.

Nathaly: Eso no significa que no puedas sentir algo especial por él. Light Hope me contó hace tiempo, que hay historias sobre que algunos fénix celestes se casaban con sus portadores. Por lo que en vuestro caso, no sería nada raro en absoluto.

Explicaba la yegua. Omega no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco. Aunque ella nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, durante un tiempo se sentía atraída por su dueño Nero. Por desgracia a diferencia de la Omega original que era muchas veces lanzadas e incluso algo pervertida, ella era más bien opuesta. Un yegua en ocasiones tímida donde muchas veces la costaba entablar conversaciones con alguien que no fuese su compañero Nero.

Mientras tanto, en el salón principal y sentados sobre los sillones, estaban Arthur conversando con Draco y Nero e incluso con Alpha que había adoptado su forma alicornio. Un semental de pelaje rojo. Con una crin corta de color naranja. Ojos verdes. Cutie mark del símbolo del Alpha.

Draco: Ya veo que Mike se crió en una casa buena.

Comentaba el alicornio pelirrojo mientras observaba la mansión. Arthur con una leve sonrisa, le respondió.

Arthur: No nos podemos quejar. Es cuestión de saber administrar bien el dinero. Je, je, je. Pasando a otro tema. Así que sois amigos de mi hijo ¿No?

Nero: En cierto modo...Aunque solo le llegamos a verle una vez, cuando era éste un potro. Y mi hermano y yo estábamos perdidos en otra dimensión...Es un tanto difícil de explicar.

Comentaba el alicornio peliazul, sin saber muy bien como explicarse exactamente. Arthur encogiéndose de hombros, le respondió.

Arthur: Bueno. Cuando se trata de dimensiones paralelas, mi hijo es todo un experto en el tema.

Alpha: Por lo que tengo entendido, su hijo es todo un prodigio de la tecnología.

Comentaba ahora Alpha, donde el alicornio estaba tranquilamente recostado en el sillón, poniéndose cómodo el alicornio. Incluso se ponía de lado para estar tumbado sobre dicho sillón y poniéndose cómodo. Draco ahí le llamó la atención a su compañero.

Draco: Compórtate, Alpha. No estamos en nuestra casa.

Alpha: Relájate, amigo. No pasa nada por estar cómodo. Je, je, je.

Respondía el alicornio rojizo. Draco rotó los ojos ante la actitud de su compañero, muy despreocupada en comparación con su compañero original Alpha. Arthur con su semblante tranquilo, comentó.

Arthur: No os preocupéis. Siendo amigos de nuestro hijo, podéis sentiros como en casa.

Alpha: Gracias, abuelo. Je, je, je. Se nota que es usted un tipo enrollado.

Respondía Alpha con su actitud tranquila. Draco rotó los ojos ante la actitud de su compañero mientras su hermano Nero se reía. En ese momento se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos, que puso en alerta a todo el mundo.

Nero: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Preguntó sobresaltando Nero ante la explosión que acababa de escuchar. Draco con tono serio, le respondió.

Draco: Problemas.

 **Un tiempo antes.**

Por Ponyville iban caminando los potros compuestos por Star White, Heart Fire, Night Ray, Moon, Splendora, Lusamine. Light y Light Nova. Los jóvenes junto con sus fénix y la gata como el loro, iban caminando por el pueblo rumbo a la casa de los padres de Mike.

Night: Pronto llegaremos a la casa de Mike.

Heart Fire: Que bien. Vamos a pasar tiempo con los abuelitos.

Decía alegremente la potra ante la idea de pasar tiempo con sus abuelos de Ponyville.

Star White: Yo creo que deberíamos estar allí y capturar a ese criminal peligroso que dicen que ha escapado.

Comentaba en parte molesto el alifénix, por el hecho de no poder intervenir en la captura del criminal peligroso. Por lo visto ya había llegado la noticia al pueblo sobre la huída de Proto. Splendora ahí le comentó al alifénix.

Splendora: No creo que sea buena idea. Por lo que se ha confirmado, es un peligroso criminal de alto grado.

Moon Light: Sí, seguro. Si ese tipo se apareciera ahora ¿Sabéis que le diría yo? Primero me reiría en su cara y luego le diría que es un...

No pudo la potra sombría terminar la frase, porque se escuchó un especie de sonido como de algo volando.

Light Nova: ¿Y ese sonido?

Antes de poder decir algo más, del cielo aterrizó un enorme robot de metal blanco, con cuatro brazos armados con varios tipos de armas. En el centro del mismo había una cabina en forma de cúpula donde dentro de ella, había un semental de pelaje negro y crin amarilla, con una cutie mark de símbolo arcano. Con unas alas mecánicas en su espalda. Aquel semental era nada menos que Proto.

Proto: ¡Hola, Ponyville! ¿Os acordáis de mí? ¡Soy Proto!

Se anunciaba el semental con una sonrisa perversa, donde éste a los mandos, disparó varios misiles que impactaron en varias partes de las calles. Los ponis se asustaron enormemente ante el ataque y salieron todos huyendo de allí.

Proto: Ja, ja, ja. Por fin voy a cobrar venganza de mi antiguo creador, primero destruyendo este pueblo miserable donde antes vivía.

Decía el malvado semental, haciendo que su robot destruyera con sus brazos una casa cercana. Unos disparos de energía impactaron en el robot. Ahí Proto vio a unos robots paladines que lo estaban atacando con unos arcos que disparaban flechas de energía.

Proto: Los paladines robots de Mike. Esos no lograran interferir en mi venganza.

Decía Proto, donde ahí disparó desde uno de los brazos un láser donde destruyó a varios paladines en el proceso.

Star White y los otros se pusieron a cubierto en cuando vieron aparecer Proto con su robot gigante. Ahí los jóvenes se pusieron a platicar.

Moon Light: Oh, vaya...Tenía que aparecer ahora.

Pericles mirando con mala cara a su dueña, sacó un cartel donde ponía "Ahora ya no eres tan chulita ¿Verdad?".

Star White: Conozco a ese tipo de las historias de nuestro padre. Es Proto.

Splendora: Mi madre también me contó sobre ese tipo. Es alguien muy peligroso.

Night: Es cierto. Debemos detenerlo, antes de que haga daño a alguien.

Light Nova: ¿Estáis seguros? Parece alguien muy peligroso.

Comentaba la potra, un tanto nerviosa como asustada. Heart Fire ahí la dijo a su media hermana.

Heart Fire: Nuestros padres como la patrulla no están. Así que debemos detenerlo nosotros.

Felia: Completamente de acuerdo.

Lusamine: Entonces ¿A qué esperamos? ¡Vamos ya y demos lo suyo a ese tipo!

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Light Nova al principio no estaba tan segura como el resto, pero tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada y ver como Proto hacía daño a la gente. Todos los portadores de fénix, de inmediato alzaron la voz.

Todos: ¡Bankai!

Los fénix se fusionaron con sus portadores.

En el caso de Lusamine, ella tenía una armadura Bankai de energía color rojo carmesí con detalles negros. Con la marca de su cutie mark en el pecho de la armadura y un casco en forma de cabeza de fénix.

En el de Light Nova, era una armadura Bankai de energía blanca con detalles rojos. Con casco en forma de cabeza de fénix y su cutie mark en el pecho de la armadura.

El grupo ya estaba listo para pelear contra Proto, mientras el malvado semental seguía atacando el pueblo y destruyendo a los robots paladines que lo defendían.

Proto: Ja, ja, ja ¡Nadie puede detenerme!

Star White: ¡Piensa otra vez!

Heart Fire: ¡Antes de decir eso!

Aparecieron de golpe y alzando la voz ambos potros, volando hacia Proto y entre los dos le dieron un puñetazo conjunto, que hizo retroceder varios metros al robot del malvado semental.

Heart Fire: Buen golpe, hermano. Está claro que en tu forma alifénix, eres muy fuerte.

Le iba felicitando la potra a su hermano y razón no la faltaba. Cuando Star White descubrió ser un alifénix y no un pegaso, otra de las cosas que descubrió es que tenía una gran fuerza comparable a la de su padre cuando tenía su edad. El potro sonriendo orgulloso, la contestó a su hermana.

Star White: Gracias, hermana.

El resto de potros se reunieron con Star White y Heart Fire mientras Proto recobraba el control del robot. Proto parecía estar bastante enfadado porque lo golpeasen.

Proto: ¿Quién osa atacarme?

Star White: ¡Nosotros!

Proto ahí vio al grupo de potros que estaban en guardia enfrente de él. El semental oscuro viendo a éstos, comentó.

Proto: ¿Y quiénes sois vosotros? No sois la Patrulla Harmony.

Heart Fire: ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy Heart Fire, hija de Mike Bluer!

Star White: ¡Yo soy Star White, el hijo de Mike Bluer!

Light Nova: ¡Y yo!

Splendora: ¡Yo la hija de Magic Galaxy!

Night: ¡Yo el pupilo de Mike Bluer!

Lusamine: ¡Yo la hija de Aether Light!

Felia: ¡Y yo...! Ehhhh...¡La fiel compañera de Heart Fire!

Pericles con expresión preocupada, sacó un cartel que decía "¿Por qué rayos estoy yo aquí, haciéndome el gallito?".

Contestaban desafiantes los jóvenes. Proto examinando con cuidado a los jóvenes, comentó.

Proto: Ya veo. Con que algunos son hijos de ese maldito Mike Bluer y de la fastidiosa Magic Galaxy. Muy bien, creo que esto viene bien, porque ¿Qué mejor forma de vengarme de mi antiguo creador y de su amiga, que matando a sus hijos? Je, je, je. Suena enormemente placentero eso.

Star White: ¡Inténtalo, monstruo!

Night: ¡Te daremos una paliza antes de que te des cuente de ello!

Le respondieron desafiantes ambos potros. Proto sin previo aviso, disparó varios misiles contra el grupo.

Heart Fire: ¡Cuidado!

Los potros salieron volando de allí, mientras Felia había adoptado afinidad viento donde su pelaje se volvió verde claro, con rayas amarillas en su cuerpo y patas. Unas alas en su espalda con que pudo salir volando de allí.

Splendora: ¡Estrella Luminosa!

La potra alicornio lanzó un ataque en forma de estrella luminosa, donde dio de lleno en el robot, pero apenas le hizo nada en la coraza. Proto sonrió de forma perversa y alzando uno de los brazos, estuvo a punto de disparar un láser. Su ataque fue truncado cuando Star White volando a gran velocidad, le dio una patada en el brazo con que iba a disparar Proto, haciendo que el rayo saliera desviado.

Star White: ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer daño a mi novia!

Gritaba el alifénix para acto seguido, dar un fuerte puñetazo al robot que lo hizo retroceder unos metros. Star White se lanzó con intención de atacar de nuevo, pero del pecho del robot se abrieron unos compartimentos, donde de ello surgió una intensa luz que cegó temporalmente al alifénix, deteniendo así su ataque. Proto aprovechó para golpearlo con la palma de uno de sus brazos que lo tiró al suelo.

Proto: ¡Muere, mocoso!

Gritaba Proto, alzando uno de los enormes pies del robot con intención de aplastar a Star White, pero unos cristales negros surgieron del suelo donde empujaron al robot y hacerlo caer al suelo. Luego apareció Night Ray volando con sus alas de cristal hacia Star White para ayudar a este.

Night: ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Preguntaba el unicornio, ayudando éste al alifénix. Star White logrando ya recobrar la visión, le contestó.

Star White: Sí...Más o menos. Ese maldito tiene de todo tipo de trucos en ese trasto.

Comentaba el alifénix mientras Proto alzaba de nuevo el robot. Así hasta que Heart Fire y Lusamine fueron a atacarlo.

Heart Fire: ¡Explosión de Fuego!

Lusamine: ¡Láser cegador!

Ambas potras lanzaron unos potentes ataques que hicieron retroceder levemente al robot de Proto, pero aun así la máquina lograba aguantar. Felia volando por alrededor del robot, lanzando desde su boca varios minitornados que impactaban contra el robot. Proto trató de golpear a la gata donde esta se alejó para evitar ser golpeada. Luego Light Nova y Moon Light entre las dos, lanzaron unos potentes rayos mágicos que impactaron en la cabina donde estaba Proto, pero sin daño alguno.

Proto: Ja, ja, ja. Estupidos potros. Este robot que yo mismo diseñé, está preparado para aguantar potentes ataques. Nunca lograreis derrotar a mi robot. Ja, ja, ja.

Heart Fire: Eso lo veremos ¡Felia!

Felia: ¡Aquí estoy!

Felia se ponía delante de su dueña, mientras Heart Fire ahí se puso a realizar una especie de danza.

Heart Fire: ¡Que nuestro valor y determinación guíe nuestro camino!

Una aura verde surgía de Heart Fire mientras esta aun seguía bailando.

Heart Fire: ¡Que nuestro amor nos una!

Dicha aura se extendió hasta alcanzar a Felia donde quedó la gata cubierta por dicha aura.

Heart Fire: ¡Tornado Destructor!

Alzó la voz la potra y ahí felia lanzó un especie de rugido a la vez que quedaba envuelta en un especie de tornado. Acto seguido, la gata aun dentro del tornado, cargó contra el robot de Proto quedando este último dentro del tornado, recibiendo un sin fin de golpes y más golpes. Luego de unos minutos, el tornado se detuvo y Felia volvió con su dueña. Por desgracia, el ataque no parecía haber hecho nada al robot.

Proto: Ja, ja, ja. Ya os dije que no erais rivales para mi robot ¡Ahora preparaos para morir!

Se jactaba el malvado semental, hasta que unos rayos de fuego y hielo impactaron en su robot, logrando derribarlo contra el suelo.

Proto: Pero ¿Quién rayos a ha sido el que me ha atacado?

Draco y Nero: ¡Nosotros!

Aparecieron alzando la voz nada menos que Draco y Nero con sus armaduras Bankai. Proto vio sorprendidos a estos últimos.

Proto: Vosotros...De la otra vez.

Nero: Proto...Volvemos a vernos.

Draco: El miserable que nos trajo desde nuestro mundo e intentó usarnos para sus planes.

Comentaban ambos hermanos, recordando éstos como hace años los trajeron desde su mundo para intentar usarlos como armas. Star White y los otros miraban sorprendidos a los nuevos sementales.

Star White: ¿Esos no son...?

Heart Fire: Sí, hermano. Parecen ellos.

Night: ¡Whoa! Draco y Nero. De las novelas de Eyedragon.

Moon Light: Y los estamos viendo ahora mismo, enfrente de nosotros.

Comentaban los potros, sorprendidos de ver a dos ídolos de novelas. Estaban tan centrados en ellos, que no se percataron de que Nathaly y Arthur llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos.

Nathaly: ¡Niños!

Star White: ¿Abuela?

Arthur: ¡Niños! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora!

Twilight: Haced lo que dice, niños.

Completaba Twilight que había aparecido junto con las demás mane del grupo de los caballeros. Todas éstas armadas con sus armas legendarias. Apple Bloom también apareció donde fue a reunirse con los potros para tratar de ponerlos a salvo.

Draco y Nero estaban enfrente de Proto mientras este último con su robot, miraba a los dos hermanos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Proto: Aun recuerdo como me arruinasteis mis planes pasados. Ahora sí que tendré el sumo placer de hacéroslo pagar.

Decía el malvado semental, alzando los brazos armados de su gran robot. Draco y Nero sin dejarse intimidar por Proto, le respondieron desafiantes.

Nero: No estés tan confiado, Proto.

Draco: Porque al final te darás cuenta de que somos más fuerte de lo que fuimos entonces.

Ambos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro y asintiendo con la cabeza, los dos alzaron la voz.

Draco y Nero: ¡Shinigami!

Nada más decirlo, los dos hermanos fueron cubiertos por unas intensas luces azul y roja. instantes después, los dos estaban en sus formas Shinigamis.

Applejack: Vaya...

Rainbow: ¡Coool!

Star White: Whoa...Las formas Shinigami de Draco y Nero.

Light Nova: Que raro. Son un tanto diferentes a como salen en las novelas.

Comentaban los presentes, observando las increíbles transformaciones de ambos hermanos. Proto al principio se sorprendió, pero enseguida ahí alzó la voz.

Proto: ¡No importa el aspecto que tengáis! ¡Os borraré del mapa!

Gritaba Proto, disparando desde sus cuatro brazos unos potentes láseres contra ambos hermanos. Justo en ese momento, los dos guerreros desaparecieron de vista.

Proto: ¿Dónde se han metido?

En respuesta, Nero apareció de golpe donde con su katana, realizó un potente tajo frío mientras Draco con su ninjato, hacía uno de fuego, ocasionando severos daños en la coraza del robot.

Splendora: ¡Qué rápido!

Rarity: ¡Apenas tuve tiempo de verles desplazarse!

Night: Los legendarios hermanos Draco y Nero.

Pinkie: Se nota que son legendarios, porque la gente los consideran leyendas. Si no fuesen leyendas, no se podrían considerarse legendarios. Y si no son leyendas es porque...

Hablaba sin parar Pinkie Pie, hasta que Heart Fire la introdujo una manzana en la boca de la pony rosa para que se callara.

Volviendo con Proto, el malvado pony intentaba dar ambos hermanos con sus armas, pero Draco y Nero se movían a gran velocidad, esquivando con suma facilidad sus ataques. A la vez, ambos hermanos atacaban desde varias direcciones contra el robot de Proto.

Nero: ¡No has cambiado nada, Proto!

Draco: ¡Esperábamos que renunciaras al camino del mal, pero al final no ha sido así!

Nero y Draco: ¡Y ahora sentirás la justicia! ¡Filo del Fuego y Hielo!

Gritaron ambos hermanos a la vez, donde enfrente de Proto alzaron sus armas y entre los dos, dieron un doble tajo donde ocasionó enormes daños a Proto.

Proto: ¡Maldición!

Proto estaba en problemas. Su robot tenía serios daños y era cuestión de tiempo que los dos hermanos lo destruyeran. Draco y Nero parados enfrente de Proto, con actitudes serias, le decían a éste.

Nero: Ríndete, Proto.

Draco: No eres rival para nosotros.

Decían ambos hermanos, apuntando ambos con sus armas al gran robot. Proto estaba furioso porque los dos hermanos interfiriesen en sus planes.

Proto: ¡Malditos lo dos! ¡Sois igual de fastidiosos que Mike Bluer, ese maldito alicornio!

Decía furioso el semental, hasta que enseguida pasó a una sonrisa perversa y dijo.

Proto: Pero en una cosa si que os parecéis también a él, es que no soportáis ver como sufren inocentes.

Antes de que Draco y Nero comprendiesen a lo que se refería Proto, este último con su robot se alzó y disparó centenares de misiles. Los dos hermanos esperaban dichos misiles, pero su sorpresa fue ver que pasaban justo por encima de ellos.

Comprendieron tarde los planes de Proto cuando dichos misiles impactaron en un edificio vació, donde se derrumbó justo donde estaban los padres de Mike para horror de estos últimos.

Nathaly: ¡Arthur!

Arthur: ¡Debajo de mí, querida!

El semental trató de cubrir a su esposa, aunque de poco serviría para protegerla. todo el mundo miraba con horror la escena, en especial Draco y Nero, donde dicha escena les recordaba como su madre Twilight murió a manos del quién ella amaba como su propio hijo y ellos no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo.

Draco y Nero: ¡Nooo...!

Ambos hermanos se desplazaron al instante y cubrieron a ambos padres con sus cuerpos, tratando de protegerlos. Justo cuando el edificio cayó por encima de ellos.

Star White: ¡Noooo...!

Heart Fire: ¡Abueloooos!

Gritaba con horror ambos potros al ver caer el edificio sobre sus dos abuelos. Light Nova se quedó sin habla al ver la escena.

Light Nova: Abuelo...Abuela...

Decía la potra, recordando los buenos momentos en su corta vida que pasó tardes con ellos. Los momentos divertidos, los momentos alegres con ellos.

Mientras tanto, Proto se estaba riendo sin parar de forma malvada mientras hablaba.

Proto: Ja, ja, ja. Ese es el punto débil de esos inútiles héroes. Siempre dispuestos a dar su vida por los demás. Ja, ja, ja. Y eso les costó la vida a esos dos imbéciles como a los padres de mi antiguo creador. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía perversamente proto mientras las mane trataban de apartar los escombros para sacar a los padres de Mike y a los dos hermanos. Light Nova al principio estaba sin moverse, hasta que empezó a apretar los dientes y una intensa furia crecía en su interior. Al final sin poder contenerse más, la potra gritó.

Light Nova: ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacer eso a mis queridos abuelitos!? ¡Esto no te lo pienso perdonar nunca!

Gritaba furiosa la potra donde en ese instante, fue rodeada por un aura dorada y el suelo tembló. Proto detecto desde su robot, un importante aumento de poder en la potra.

Proto: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esa potra desprende tanta energía de golpe?

Sin mediar palabra, Light Nova voló hacia el robot de Proto, donde ahí le arreó un potente puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder a gran distancia. Proto estaba sorprendido por ello, pero no se paró a pensar en lo que pasaba y disparó un sin fin de misiles contra la potra. Light Nova lograba esquivar los misiles y llegar de nuevo hacia el robot, donde le dio un sin fin de fuertes puñetazos con tanta fuerza, logrando dañar severamente la carcasa del robot. Finalmente terminando con un potente puñetazo final que mandó al robot contra un edificio donde lo atravesó y dicha estructura se derrumbó encima del robot, quedando sepultado bajo los escombros.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué le ha pasado a Light Nova?

Rainbow: Esa potra acaba de dar una paliza al robot de ese tipo.

Twilight: De repente sentí un enorme aumento de poder en ella ¿Qué la ocurrió?

Moon Light: Ni idea, Twilight.

Heart Fire: Es la primera vez que a nuestra hermana la pasa eso.

Lusamine: Eso que hizo, fue una pasada total.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el repentino aumento de poder de Light Nova. La potra respiraba de forma agitada mientras aterrizaba en el suelo, donde el aura que la rodeaba antes, desapareció.

Cuando parecía que la calma había vuelto, emergiendo de entre las ruinas apareció Proto y su robot para sorpresa de los presentes.

Applejack: ¿Ese tipo sigue vivo?

Rainbow: ¡No fastidies!

Apple Bloom: ¡Light Nova! ¡Aléjate de él!

Proto no iba a atacar de momento. El semental miró los indicadores, donde se veía que el poder de ataque de la potra habían disminuido. Ahí Proto estaba pensativo.

Proto: (¿Quién demonios es esa potra? En apenas unos momentos, su poder ha aumentando a niveles enormes...Podría volverse peligrosa en el futuro. Es mejor que la elimine cuanto antes).

Pensaba para sí Proto, considerando que la potra podría ser extremadamente peligrosa en el futuro. Por lo que optó por querer eliminarla. Ahí el robot apuntó con su brazo a la potra, donde el resto del grupo iba a intervenir, hasta que una explosión de luz surgió de los escombros donde estaban Draco y Nero como los padres de Mike donde ahí todos estaban bien y a salvo.

Rarity: ¡Mirad!

Pinkie: ¡Están bien! ¡Que bien!

Nero se desplazó al instante para sacar a Light Nova y ponerla al lado de los demás, para luego volver con su hermano donde este último atendía a los padres de Mike.

Draco: ¿Están bien?

Nathaly: Sí, muchas gracias.

Arthur: Nos libramos de una buena. Gracias.

Agradecían el matrimonio a los dos hermanos con una sonrisa. Nero y Draco sonrieron al ver que estaban bien, pero luego mirando a Proto con expresión seria, le dijeron a éste.

Nero: ¡Eres un cobarde, Proto!

Draco: ¡Usar a gente inocente para tus planes! ¡Que cobarde!

Le reprochaban ambos hermanos a Proto, mientras iban ambos caminando hacia éste. Proto con expresión molesta, les respondió a éstos.

Proto: ¡Cualquier medio que sirva para ganar es válido en una batalla! ¡No sois quienes para reprochármelo!

Rarity: Que ruin.

Applejack: Desde luego.

Rainbow: Un miserable.

Apple Bloom: Así es Proto, un miserable como un traidor.

Decían las yeguas a modo de reproche ante las tácticas de Proto. Draco mirando a su hermano, le comentó a éste.

Draco: Estaba pensando en ser suave con él y derrotarlo con algunos golpes. Pero después de lo que ha hecho, ahora sé que se merece la paliza de su vida.

Nero: ¿Sabes qué? Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Draco: ¿Empleamos lo que acabamos de conseguir con nuestro entrenamiento?

Nero: Por supuesto. Tenía ganas de usarla con alguien en una batalla.

Draco: Muy bien entonces.

Ambos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza, donde al unísono, alzaron la voz.

Draco y Nero: ¡Shinigami Bestia!

Nada más decir eso, ambos hermanos quedaron envueltos en unas columnas de luz roja y azul. Todos los presentes se tuvieron que cubrir con sus brazos para protegerse de la enorme ventolera que producían dichas columnas de luz. Proto desde su robot, captó un aumento enorme de poder donde ahí lo preocupó.

Proto: ¿Shinigami Bestia? ¡Maldición!

Exclamaba Proto, presintiendo éste que ahora mismo iba a tener problemas de verdad.

Cuando la columna de luz desapareció, Draco y Nero tenían una apariencia distinta.

Draco ahora era un gran león de pelaje negro con una melena roja. Portando una armadura roja con detalles naranjas que le cubrían el cuerpo. Por su cuerpo surgía unas leves llamas de fuego.

Nero en cambio, era un gran lobo de pelaje negro con pelo azul sobre la cabeza. Portando una armadura azul con detalles plateados que le cubrían el cuerpo. Por su cuerpo surgía algo de niebla helada.

Todos los presentes miraron impresionados las nuevas formas bestiales de Draco y Nero.

Night: Whoa...Sus formas bestiales.

Pinkie: Que bonito.

Rainbow: ¡Que coool!

Fluttershy: Dan algo de miedo.

Star White: ¡Es genial verlos en sus formas bestiales!

Moon Light: Sí, aunque se ven muy distintos a como salían en las novelas.

Comentaba el grupo donde no podían evitar quedar impresionados por las nuevas formas de Draco y Nero. Ambos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro mientras comentaban.

Nero: Tanto entrenamiento valió la pena. Conseguimos las formas bestiales y para eso no tuvimos que ir a planetas raros ni nada por el estilo. je, je, je.

Comentaba con su típico buen humor el lobo negro. Draco no tan sonriente y mirándose a sí mismo, le contestó.

Draco: Sí. Aunque esta forma es bastante diferente a como lo hacíamos con los Alpha y Omega originales.

Alpha: (A caballo regalado, no le mires los dientes. Je, je, je).

Omega: (Vaya chiste más malo has hecho, Alpha).

Ambos hermanos miraron a Proto, donde el malvado alicornio miraba preocupado los indicadores de poder, donde ponía a los dos hermanos por las nubes. Tratando de sonar valiente, Proto alzó la voz a éstos.

Proto: ¡No me derrotareis! ¡Os destruiré y usaré vuestras pieles para hacerme unos abrigos!

Amenazaba el semental al mismo tiempo disparando todo su arsenal contra los dos hermanos. Draco y Nero desaparecieron al instante de vista, evitando así todos los ataques.

Proto: ¿Dónde se han venido!

Nero: ¡Aquí! ¡Colmillo Helado!

Nero apareció al instante armado con su katana envuelta en energía helada, donde le dio un fuerte tajo enfrente del robot, quedando parcialmente congelado.

Draco: ¡Colmillo Infernal!

Aparecía ahora Draco portando su ninjato cubierto de fuego, realizando un fuerte tajo de fuego, donde le cortó uno de los brazos del robot.

Proto intentó disparar contra el león, pero Draco desapareció al instante, evitando así el ataque. Luego Nero reapareció por detrás del robot y ahí le dio una fuerte patada que lo mandó volando al cielo. Draco reapareció por encima del robot y le dio un brutal cabezazo donde mandó de nuevo al robot donde lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

Pese a los golpes, Proto logró levantar el robot y furioso gritó.

Proto: ¡Malditos! ¡Esto me lo vais a pagar!

Proto disparó miles de misiles guiados contra Draco y Nero. Aunque ambos hermanos se movían a gran velocidad, dichos misiles los perseguían allá donde fueran.

Proto: Ja, ja, ja. ¡No importa lo rápidos que seáis o cuanto lograreis esquivarlos! ¡Estos misiles os seguirán allá donde vayáis! Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el robot mientras Draco y Nero seguía esquivando los misiles que los perseguían allá donde fuera. Pese a todo, los dos hermanos tenían un plan.

Ambos hermanos volaron cada uno en una dirección distinta, para luego ir directos hacia Proto donde ahí se pararon justo al lado de éste. Proto se quedó pasmado por ello.

Proto: ¿Pero qué...?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, ambos hermanos sonrieron con malicia y luego saltaron, justo para dejar paso a los misiles que iban directos hacia él para miedo de Proto.

Proto: ¡Oh, no!

Proto no pudo hacer otra cosa, que ver como todos los misiles impactaban contra su robot, ocasionando enormes daños.

Rainbow: ¡Toma!

Pinkie: ¡En el blanco!

Night: Eso sí que es una estrategia eficaz.

Comentaban éstos al ver como se la habían jugado a Proto. El malvado semental tenía a su robot con enormes daños y sería incapaz de seguir moviendo más a dicha máquina. Ambos hermanos enfrente de Proto, le dijeron a éste.

Nero: ¡Ríndete, Proto!

Draco: Ya no tienes nada que hacer.

Proto mirando con odio a los dos hermanos, les dijo a éstos.

Proto: ¡Malditos! ¡Al menos os llevaré al infierno conmigo!

Amenazaba Proto, pulsando éste un botón y del pecho se abrió una compuerta donde salían unas luces de advertencia y el símbolo nuclear en ella.

Proto: ¡Mi robot está cargada con materia negra en su estado líquido! ¡Eso provocará una masa crítica que arrasará Ponyville y varios kilómetros a la redonda! Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el robot mientras el miedo invadió a todo el mundo. Draco y Nero miraron primero a Twilight, donde ahí les vino el recuerdo de la Twilight de su mundo. Draco luego miró a la señora Bluer. Sin perder tiempo, el león cargó contra el robot y con su garra atravesó la cúpula donde agarró a Proto.

Proto: ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

El león sacó a Proto del robot y lo lanzó al suelo. Luego de eso, Draco agarró por un extremo al robot y mirando a su hermano, le llamó.

Draco: ¡Nero! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Debemos sacarlo de aquí!

Nero obedeciendo su hermano, agarró por el otro extremo al robot. Ambos hermanos desplegaron el vuelo, llevando al robot lo más lejos del pueblo.

Rarity: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Twilight: Tratan de llevarse lo más lejos posible al robot para que la explosión acabe lejos.

Applejack: Pero eso es peligroso.

Pericles con tono preocupado, sacó un cartel que ponía "Lo veo muy negro".

Todo el mundo veían como los dos hermanos volando a toda velocidad, alejaban al robot lo más posible de Ponyville, hasta que finalmente desaparecieron por el cielo azul. Instantes después, hubo una enorme explosión que cubrió gran parte del cielo con una luz negra, asustando a todo el mundo y que el lugar temblara por unos instantes. Finalmente hubo silencio.

Star White: La explosión terminó.

Light Nova: Pero ¿Qué pasó con Draco y Nero?

Lusamine: ¿No habrán...?

Rarity: Esperemos que no...

Proto: ¡Ja! Esos tontos ya estarán muertos.

Decía arrogante el malvado semental, hasta que Pinkie Pie con un golpe de su escudo sobre la cabeza de éste, lo hizo callar a la vez que lo noqueaba.

El silencio se volvía insoportable, como cualquier vestigio de que Draco y Nero hubiesen sobrevivido.

Tras largos instantes, los presentes estuvieron a punto de abandonar toda esperanza, hasta que vieron dos luces. Una azul y otra roja. Dichas luces aterrizaron, revelando ser Draco y Nero que estaban a salvo para alegría del grupo.

Moon Light: ¡Están vivos!

Lusamine: ¡Qué bien!

Applejack: Que alivio.

Rainbow: De verdad.

Apple Bloom: Menos mal.

Todos fueron a reunirse con Draco y Nero, donde estos últimos retornaron a sus formas alicornios con sus fénix en sus grupas. Todos los presentes fueron agradecer a los dos hermanos por haberlos salvado.

Draco sonreía, hasta que la señora Bluer acercándose al semental, le comentó a éste.

Nathaly: Draco...

Draco: ¿Sí, señora?

Nathaly: ¿Podrías quitarte las gafas, por favor?

La petición de la señora Bluer le pilló por sorpresa a Draco, donde el semental ahí se puso nervioso y trató de negarse.

Draco: ¿Qué? No...No puedo.

Nathaly: Por favor. Quiero ver los ojos a quien debo darle las gracias por haber salvado mi vida y la de mi marido.

Explicaba la yegua con una sonrisa. Draco no quería quitarse las gafas para que no le viera sus ojos de dragón. Draco intentó negarse como pudo.

Draco: No...Créame, no la gustará verlo.

Nathaly: Por favor, insisto.

Pedía amablemente la yegua. Draco al final no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la petición de la yegua. La señora Bluer con su magia, le quitó las gafas a Draco, revelando así sus ojos de dragón. El grupo de las mane se sorprendieron al ver los ojos de dragón de Draco.

Pinkie: Uy ¿Y eso?

Rarity: Vaya...Que ojos más... peculiares...

Fluttershy no decía nada, ya que en parte la daba algo de miedo dichos ojos.

Rainbow: ¡Cooool! ¡Menudos ojos!

Exclamaba emocionada Rainbow, hasta que Applejack molesta la dio un codazo para que se callara.

Draco ahora estaba preocupado. Ahora la señora Bluer le podía ver los ojos de dragón de Draco. Al semental le preocupaba que la yegua le mirase con miedo ahora que tenía contacto directo a sus ojos, su mayor vergüenza.

Draco esperaba que la yegua empezara a mirarlo con miedo, pero lejos de asustarse, la señora Bluer finalmente sonrió y ahí le dijo.

Nathaly: Muchas gracias por salvarnos antes, Draco.

Draco se sorprendió al ver que la señora Bluer no se asustara lo más mínimo, más bien le hablaba amigablemente. Curiosamente su marido tampoco parecía asustarse de los peculiares ojos de Draco.

Draco: Eh...De nada, pero ¿No le resulto raro o intimidante acaso?

Arthur: ¿Por qué lo preguntas, chico?

Preguntaba ahora el semental. Draco con tono preocupado, respondió.

Draco: Bueno. Quiero decir, por tener ojos de dragón y eso ¿Acaso no les da miedo eso o les resulto raro y extraño?

Ante la pregunta, Arthur y Nathaly se miraron el uno al otro y luego volviendo a mirar a Draco, con una sonrisa le respondieron.

Arthur: La verdad es que no.

Nathaly: Para nada, querido.

Draco estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que la señora y su marido no les importa lo más mínimo sus ojos, hasta el punto que no pudo evitar preguntarles.

Draco: ¿Cómo es posible que no les resulte raro o extraño que tenga ojos de dragón?

Ante la pregunta, Nathaly soltó un leve suspiro aburrido y ahí le explicó al semental.

Nathaly: Por favor. Mi marido y yo hemos visto a nuestro hijo hacer magia aun siendo un terrestre. Crear robots impresionantes. Pasar de pony terrestre a alicornio. Luego a alidrake, fox pony, guerreros anthromorficos, en lobo, dragón, zorro mecánico y varias cosas más.

Arthur: A estas alturas, ya casi nada nos sorprende.

Completaba también el señor Bluer con una sonrisa. Rainbow acercándose a Applejack, la susurró a ésta.

Rainbow: La verdad, es que en eso debo darles la razón.

Los demás se rieron por el comentario de la pegaso. Nathaly mirando de nuevo a los ojos de Draco y posando su casco en el hombro de este, le dijo al semental con una sonrisa.

Nathaly: Además. Yo solamente veo los ojos de un buen pony.

Aquellas palabras pillaron completamente por sorpresa a Draco, a la vez que llegaron enormemente adentro de sí mismo, haciendo que Draco sintiera un gran alivio y a la vez en parte felicidad por el hecho de que alguien le vieran como un pony normal y no como un monstruo.

Proto fue encerrado de nuevo, procurando que no pudiera escapar de nuevo. Finalmente Mike y su grupo volvieron, donde se llevaron la sorpresa de ver a Draco y a Nero en el grupo que los recibió.

Mike: ¡Draco! ¡Nero! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Sois vosotros!

Decía alegremente el semental, saludando a ambos hermanos, donde Draco y Nero sonriendo, le contestaron.

Nero: Sí, Mike. Somos nosotros.

Draco: Y también nos alegramos de volver a verte.

Mike: ¿Os acordáis de todo? Curioso. Se supone que lo habíais olvidado todo cuando volvisteis a vuestro mundo.

Nero: Cortesía de mamá...Digo.. de Magic Galaxy.

Respondió Nero con una sonrisa, haciendo que Mike mirase a Magic donde la yegua encogiéndose de hombros, le respondió.

Magic: Bueno...Pensé que estaría bien que recordaran los buenos tiempos cuando pasaron contigo.

Mike no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió.

Draco: De todos modos, es increíble lo que has crecido, Mike.

Nero: Sí. Aun recuerdo cuando te conocimos de potro y ahora fíjate, todo un semental hecho y derecho donde parece que te has hecho más fuerte.

Mike: Je, je, je. Lo sé. Nada mal ¿Verdad?

Respondió Mike con una sonrisa. Nero ahí le comentó a Mike.

Nero: Dime, Mike ¿Te acuerdas cuando te quise poner a prueba tus habilidades?

Mike: Claro ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Para mí fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, poder enfrentarme a uno de mis ídolos de juventud en un combate de práctica. Aunque al final me hayas dado una paliza aquella vez. je, je, je.

Comentaba Mike, recordando éste con orgullo aquella vez que se enfrentó a Draco en un combate de entrenamiento. Nero sonriendo también al recordar eso, le comentó a Mike.

Nero: Dime, Mike ¿Te gustaría volver a tener otro combate de práctica conmigo?

Mike: ¿Lo dices en serio? Eso suena genial, amigo. Aunque te lo advierto. Soy más fuerte que la última vez.

Nero: Je, je, je. Eso me lo imagino, amigo.

Más tarde, en un coliseo a las afueras del Imperio Celeste. El grupo más sus amigos como únicos espectadores, estaban sentados en las gradas, mientras en la arena estaban Mike y Nero como sus respectivos fénix.

Red: Así que van a combatir ¿No?

Ocelot: Eso parece, amiga.

Ignos: Presiento que será interesante.

White Wolf: Yo también pienso lo mismo.

Heart Fire: Mientras no acabe como cuando papá y Dawn se enfrentaron en un combate de prácticas ¿Os acordáis?

Star White: Como para olvidarlo, fue emocionante ese día.

 **Flashback**

En una parte alejada del huerto de manzanas, estaba Mike y Dawn donde iban a disputar un combate de práctica.

Dawn: Bien, Mike. Espero que me muestres de lo que eres capaz de hacer.

Le decía de forma retadora el semental naranja a Mike. El alicornio azul con una sonrisa retadora, le contestó.

Mike: Puedes darlo por seguro, amigo.

Ambos sementales concentraron sus fuerzas para intensificarla. Acto seguido, se lanzaron el uno al otro donde chocaron sus cascos contra la del otro, provocando una onda de choque que sacudió los árboles enteros.

Los dos sementales empezaron con un intenso combate de puñetazos y patadas contra el otro de forma incesante, donde ninguno daba tregua al otro. De momento ambos estaban bastante igualados.

Dawn: ¡Eres fuerte! ¡Eso sin duda!

Mike: ¡Tú también lo eres, amigo!

Ambos lanzaron al mismo tiempo un puñetazo que chocó contra el otro, provocando otra onda de choque. Luego los dos se alejaron del otro.

Dawn: Bien. Subamos el nivel de combate ¡Ahhhh...!

Dawn intensificó su fuerza y ahí se convirtió en un súper destiniano. Mike viendo eso, comentó con interés.

Mike: Así que eso es un súper destiniano. Interesante. Pues vamos allá ¡Trance!

Nada más alzar la voz en esa última parte, Mike adoptó el Trance donde quedó envuelta en un aura dorada y su crin se erizó, pero sin adoptar su forma humana. Ambos listos para el combate, se lanzaron contra el otro para empezar a combatir de nuevo.

A alta velocidad, ambos se desplazaban de un lado a otro donde era casi imposible verlos, más unas ondas de choque que sacudían el lugar al igual que algunas explosiones.

Tras intensos minutos, ambos sementales aparecieron cada uno enfrente del otro a cierta distancia, mientras iban recobrando el aliento.

Dawn: No bromeaban cuando me hablaron de ti. Eres increíblemente fuerte para no ser un destiniano.

Mike: Tú tampoco te quedas corto para no ser un celeste. je, je, je.

Ambos sementales se rieron.

Dawn: Bien. Ahora sí que no me pienso contener.

Mike: Yo tampoco.

Ambos: ¡Ahhhh...!

Alzaron la voz ambos sementales, dispuesto a reanudar su combate, hasta que una fuerte voz se escuchó.

Applejack: ¡Basta ya! ¡Parad los dos de una vez!

Ambos sementales se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar la fuerte voz enfadada de Applejack (la del mundo de Mike). Ambos sementales miraron a Applejack donde se la veía enfadada y ella les dijo molesta a éstos.

Applejack: ¡Me estáis destrozando el huerto de manzanas con vuestro combate!

Ambos sementales miraron alrededor donde efectivamente, parte del lugar estaba destrozado. Árboles derribados, cráteres humeantes. Manzanas estrelladas. Ambos sementales con una gota de sudor tipo anime en la cabeza, dándose cuenta de la metedura de pata que habían hecho, trataron de disculparse.

Mike: Perdona, Applejack...No nos dimos cuenta.

Dawn: Supongo que nos emocionamos tanto con el combate, que al final nos pasamos un poco. je, je, je.

Applejack: ¿¡UN POCO DECÍS!?

Gritó enormemente enfadada la yegua con tanta fuerza, que sobresalto a ambos sementales.

 **Fin del Flasback.**

Heart Fire: Ja, ja, ja. Me acuerdo de eso.

Lusamine: Como se enfadó Applejack por ello.

Night: Sí. Ella completamente furiosa se puso a perseguirlos a ambos por un buen rato.

Rockaid: Sí. Que bueno fue eso.

Los jóvenes se reían como algunos que escucharon eso. Finalmente el combate en prácticas entre Mike y Nero, iba a comenzar pronto.

Nero: Bien, Mike. La primera vez pude comprobar tu nivel de combate. Espero que hayas mejorado mucho desde entonces.

Mike: Puedes darlo por seguro, amigo. Ya verás. Soy mucho más fuerte que la última vez.

Respondía Mike con una sonrisa de plena confianza. Nero sonrió al ver la determinación y confianza que tenía Mike.

Nero: Muy bien. Demuéstrame lo que has mejorado.

Mike: Con gusto. Holy ¡Shinigami!

Holy: ¡Marchando!

Holy se fusionó con Mike, adoptando así su forma Shinigami.

Mike: ¡Yo soy...La justicia!

Alzaba la voz Mike, empuñando éste la Knight King. Nero en parte, miraba impresionado la forma Shinigami que tenía ahora Mike.

Nero: Vaya. Así que ese es tu Shinigami. Debo admitir que impresiona. Y veo que has decidido empezar pisando fuerte. Muy bien, pues yo también lo haré. Omega.

Omega: Sí, Nero.

Nero: ¡Shinigami!

Omega se fusionó con Nero, adoptando así su forma Shinigami. Mike mirando la forma Shinigami de Nero, comentó.

Mike: Habría sido raro que tu forma Shinigami fuera como la de la vez anterior, aunque claro. Teniendo una fénix diferente, no debería ser raro eso ¿Comenzamos?

Nero: Por supuesto, Mike.

Ambos guerreros empuñaron sus armas y se lanzaron contra el otro, chocando sus armas. Luego de eso, ambos se desplazaron de un lado a otro a gran velocidad, a la vez que chocaban sus armas.

Ultimate: Vaya. Que combate más intenso.

Zola: Ya lo creo. Ambos son guerreros poderosos.

Light Nova: ¡Ánimo, papá!

Heart Fire: ¡Estamos contigo!

Animaban los potros, donde tenían éstos una pancarta donde animaban a Mike.

Mike: ¡Láser Cegador!

Mike lanzó su potente ataque de luz contra Nero. Nero ahí se hizo a un lado donde por poco no le dio.

Nero: ¡Magnun Blue!

Nero lanzó su ataque de hielo contra Mike, donde el guerrero de luz lo partió en dos con su espada. De improviso apareció Nero enfrente suyo y trató de golpearlo con su espada, pero Mike bloqueó el ataque con su arma.

Mike: ¡Alas Resplandecientes!

La alas de luz de Mike empezaron a brillar con intensidad, cegando a Nero y obligando a hacerlo retroceder. Ahí Mike aprovechó para atacar a Nero con una patada, pero inesperadamente Nero se echó para atrás, dejando un clon de hielo de él mismo. Mike vio eso y esperaba destrozarlo con su patada, pero en el momento que lo hizo, el clon explotó y Mike quedó como una estatua de hielo en el aire. Nero ahí aprovechó para golpearlo con su puño donde lo estrelló contra el suelo del coliseo.

Nero descendía al suelo del coliseo para tener contacto visual con su adversario.

Nero: ¿Qué te parece? Aprendía este truco de la trampa del clon de hielo explosiva. Cuando alguien lo destroza, el clon explota, quedando el atacante como una estatua de hielo.

Explicaba el guerrero de hielo mientras entrecruzaba sus brazos.

Nero: Bueno, Mike ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que ofrecer? La verdad es que esperaba más de ti.

Comentaba Nero con cierto tono de decepción, hasta que una columna de luz surgió del lugar del impacto, surgiendo Mike en ella.

Mike: Para nada. Solo estoy calentando. Ahora verás ¡Espada Súper Nova!

Mike convocó una gran espada de energía luminosa que fue ascendiendo hacia el cielo. Mike con un gesto de su brazo, hizo que la espada cayera en picado en dirección hacia Nero. El guerrero de hielo le pilló por sorpresa eso, pero no lo suficiente para no tratar de protegerse con un denso muro de hielo creado por él. La espada chocó con dicho muro, provocando una gran explosión de luz que destruyó por completo el muro y Nero salió retrocediendo para atrás. Ahí Mike apareció justo detrás de él y le dio una fuerte Patada de Luz que mandó en dirección opuesta a Nero, chocando este último contra varios obstáculos de la arena hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

Mike: ¿Qué me dices, Nero? ¿Te parece suficiente mejora ésta?

Comentaba el guerrero angelical, sonriendo levemente éste. Nero saliendo de la pared y sonriendo él también, le contestó.

Nero: Je, je, je. Buena esa. Ya que nos ponemos serios ¿Subimos el nivel de combate? Ya que según tengo entendido, dominas el Shinigami Bestia.

Mike: Pues sí ¿Acaso quieres decir...?

Nero: Por supuesto. Quiero ver hasta que punto has logrado llegar con tu fuerza.

Mike: ¿Sabes qué? Lo haré ¡Shinigami Bestia!

Mike quedó envuelto en luz y acto seguido, adoptó su forma de enorme lobo. Nero mirando la transformación de Mike, no pudo evitar comentar.

Nero: Buena forma bestial. Ahora mi turno ¡Shinigami Bestia!

Nero quedó envuelto en una columna de luz y ahí adoptó su forma de enorme lobo igual que Mike. Luego de eso, mirando el lobo a Mike, le dijo.

Nero: ¡Vamos, Mike! ¡Demuéstrame que ya no eres ese potro que conocí en su día y que ahora eres todo un semental guerrero!

Mike: ¡Por supuesto que lo haré!

Ambos lobos aullaron y sus cuerpos quedaron envueltos en esferas de luz. Luz dorada la de Mike y azul la de Nero. Ambos lobos cargaron contra el otro, provocando una onda de impacto que hizo temblar el lugar entero y dejando sorprendidos a los espectadores por el enorme poder que desprendían ambos lobos.

Luego de eso, ambos lobos se alejaron del otro de un salto.

Mike: ¡Esferas Luminosas!

Mike lanzó desde sus garras, varias esferas de luz doradas contra Nero.

Nero: ¡Lobo Ártico!

Nero creó un lobo de energía helada y cargó hacia delante, destruyendo las esferas de luz creadas por Mike e ir directo hacia el lobo azul. Mike con su espada, partió en dos dicho lobo.

Mike: ¡Filo de Flash!

Nero: ¡Filo Ártico!

Ambos lobos empuñando sus armas donde se iluminaron con luz elemental, cargaron contra el otro, chocando sus respectivas armas contra el otro, creando entre los dos un torbellino elemental de luz y hielo que levantaba todo alrededor. Ambos lobos lo daban todo sin dar tregua en ningún momento.

Los dos lobos alzaron el vuelo y por el aire seguían combatiendo a una velocidad que muy pocos eran capaces de seguir. Ambos lo daban todo en el combate, lanzando sus mejores ataques tratando de derrotar al otro.

Nero: No hay duda, Mike. Te has hecho fuerte. Recuerdo cuando te vi la primera vez siendo un potro y ahora te has hecho increíblemente fuerte.

Decía con orgullo Nero, sin dejar de chocar su arma contra la de Mike. Mike tampoco dejando de lanzar estocadas, le respondió.

Mike: Gracias. Viniendo de uno de mis antiguos ídolos de cuando era potro, significa mucho para mí. Aun así no pienso dejar que me ganes de nuevo ¡Atomic Blast!

Mike lanzó uno de sus más potentes ataques contra Nero. El lobo negro intentó detenerlo con su espada logrando frenarla brevemente, pero no pudo evitar ser arrastrado por dicha esfera hasta chocar contra la pared y ahí formar una gran explosión.

Mike: ¡Te tengo! ¡Centella de Luz!

Mike envuelto en energía luminosa, cargó contra donde estaría Nero ahora mismo. Justo cuando iba a llegar, surgió de nuevo Nero envuelto en energía helada.

Nero: ¡Ataque Escarcha!

Nero estaba envuelto en energía de hielo y cargó contra Mike. Ambos chocaron contra el otro, ocasionando una enorme explosión que hizo temblar el coliseo entero. Los espectadores tuvieron que agarrarse a donde podían para evitar salir volando.

Cuando la explosión termino, estaban ambos lobos de pie enfrente del otro y recobrando el aliento. Ahí Nero mirando seriamente a Mike, le llamó la atención.

Nero: Te estás conteniendo, Mike. Puedo notarlo.

Mike: Mira tú. Yo te iba a decir lo mismo. Je, je, je.

Nero: No quiero que te contengas, Mike. Quiero que me muestras todo tu poder.

Mike: Lo haré si tú haces lo mismo.

Ambos lobos asintieron y acto seguido fueron envueltas en auras de su color, a la vez que intensificaban su fuerza. Aquello hacía temblar la tierra debido al enorme aumento de poder de ambos.

Una vez listos, los dos lobos reanudaron su combate, esta vez con mayor intensidad.

 **Insertar música de "** **One Punch Man Opening Full Version" en Youtube y escuchad a partir de aquí.**

Ambos como estelas de luz, se desplazaban a alta velocidad por el suelo de la arena, chocando el uno contra el otro, lanzando o bloqueando los ataques del otro con gran intensidad. Así hasta que ambas estelas ascendieron hasta el cielo donde ambos lobos lanzaban sus más fuertes y veloces ataques.

Mike lanzó un fuerte puñetazo tratando de golpear a Nero, pero el lobo negro lo esquivó y girando sobre sí mismo, le dio una patada que mandó al lobo a chocarse contra una columna de piedra donde se quedó ahí travado.

Nero volando a toda velocidad, alzó sus patas traseras y golpeó con ellas al lobo blanco, atravesando la columna de pidra y luego varias columnas más. El lobo negro iba a atacar de nuevo, pero Mike logrando recuperarse y tras esquivar su ataque, alzó su brazo y pillando por debajo del cuello del lobo negro, giró varias veces con él hasta estrellarlo contra una gran roca.

Mike rápidamente se alejó de Nero a la vez que lanzaba infinidad de esferas explosivas hacia su posición. Nero salió de la zona de explosión y ahí creó varios clones de él mismo hechos de hielo y tanto él como sus clones, atacaron a Mike en todas las direcciones mientras el lobo blanco trataba de cubrirse de los ataques.

Mike trató de concentrarse ya que solo uno de los lobos de hielo era el verdadero Nero. Tras resistir algunas acometidas, finalmente vio la oportunidad y ahí lanzó un potente Puño Petreo a Nero justo cuando pasaba por delante de él donde lo hizo salir despedido a toda velocidad y atravesara varias rocas. Los clones de hielo desaparecieron tras haber sido Nero golpeado.

Mike comenzó a aullar mientras sus alas se intensificaban de luz y acto seguido salió volando como una estrella en dirección a Nero con intención de placar contra él. Nero que se había recuperado y viendo al lobo blanco venir, simplemente no se movió y desde ahí se dejó placar por Mike logrando resistir el ataque. Nero ahí aprovechó para agarrarlo por la cintura para levantarlo por encima de la cabeza y ahí pegar un salto a gran altura, para luego caer de nuevo al suelo y golpear con dureza la cabeza del lobo blanco contra el suelo.

Nero salió volando de allí y creando una enorme guillotina de hielo, lo dejó caer encima de Mike, pero el lobo blanco logrando levantarse, lo atrapó con sus garras y empleando su enorme fuerza lo rompió en pedazos.

Ambos lobos intensificaron de nuevo su fuerza y cargaron contra el otro de nuevo a modo de estelas de su color. Ambos chocaron con violencia contra el otro, provocando una potente explosión de energía que hizo temblar todo el lugar.

 **Fin de la música.**

Cuando la explosión terminó, ambos lobos estaban enfrente del otro a cierta distancia, teniendo sus cuerpos lastimados y parte de sus armaduras dañadas por el intenso combate. Ahí ambos lobos empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

Nero: Ha sido un buen combate, Mike. Me siento orgulloso de lo fuerte que te has hecho, pero ha llegado la hora de terminar con esto ¡Gran Lobo de Escarcha!

Gritó Nero, donde de su cuerpo surgía energía elemental de hielo, donde adoptó forma de enorme lobo hecho de hielo. Mike viendo eso, le respondió.

Mike: Cierto, Nero. Para mí ha sido un honor poder enfrentarme de nuevo a ti, pero aun así no pienso perder ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Dragón Dorado!

Mike convocó su dragón de luz dorada y acto seguido lo lanzó contra Nero, la igual que Nero lanzó su lobo. Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, provocando que todo el lugar temblara por el gran choque de poderes.

Ambos lobos aplicaban todas sus fuerzas en su ataque para tratar de superar al otro, pero sus fuerzas parecían estar igualadas. Al final sus ataque se estaban concentrando en un único punto donde ahí se generó una enorme explosión mágica que hizo temblar todo el lugar.

Cuando todo terminó, estaban ambos lobos de pie y cansados.

Nero: No hay duda, Mike. Te has hecho fuerte.

Mike: Gracias. Me he entrenado mucho para serlo y me siento orgulloso de hasta donde he llegado.

Nero: Ya veo y me alegro por ello.

Ambos lobos retornaron a sus formas alicornios, mientra el público aplaudía por el gran espectáculo que ambos alicornios dieron.

Finalmente llegó la hora de las despedidas. En una amplia sala para portales dimensionales, iban a enviar de nuevo a sus amigos a su dimensión de origen.

Mike: Cuidaos mucho todos, amigos y gracias por todo.

Dawn: Para nada. Ha sido un placer ayudaros.

Mike: Bit. Activa el portal.

Bit: Entendido.

Bit activó el portal, donde el primer mundo que se activó, fue el de los destinianos. En ella los esperaban las mane como Cloud Moon. También estaba una pony súcubo donde en brazos portaba un bulto cubierto de sábanas.

Dawn: ¡Fluttershy!

Insigth: ¡Pinkie Pie!

Decían ambos sementales que junto con el resto de los destinianos y su amigo Holy Blade, cruzaron el portal. Dichos sementales besaron a sus parejas mientras Holy Blade se acercaba a Pleasure Wish.

Pleasure: Hola, amor.

Blade: Hola, querida.

Dicha pareja se dio un beso. El Holy Blade de los caballeros y Alex, miraban con suma atención a dicha pareja.

Blade de los caballeros: Así que...La Pleasure Wish de ese mundo, está viva...

Comentaba el alicornio por primera vez con gran tono serio. Pleasure mirando a su marido, le comentaba a éste.

Pleasure: Mira, querido. Tu hijo Alex te quiere dar al bienvenida.

Alex: Alex...

Dijo el cazador de demonios al escuchar el nombre del potro que portaba la yegua en brazos, donde ahí veía a Holy Blade cogiendo en brazos y dando un beso en la frente de su hijo. Su novia Rainbow notó como Alex estaba con la mirada perdida en la escena y no solo él, Holy Blade de los caballeros miraba con suma atención la escena.

Dawn: Hasta otra, amigos.

Zola: Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Ultimate: Especialmente si hay chicas lindas.

Insigth: Adiós.

Pure: Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

Se despedían los destinianos como la pareja entre Holy Blade y Pleasure Wish, donde el portal finalmente se cerró.

Ignos: Oye, viejo ¿Estás bien?

Le preguntaba el unicornio a Holy Blade. El alicornio blanco con tono serio, le contestó.

Blade: Sí, estoy bien. Solo quería seguir mirando un poco más el mundo donde Pleasure Wish aun sigue viva.

Los amigos del alicornio no dijeron nada, pero comprendían el pesar de éste. Incluso Ember no hizo ninguna broma al respecto.

Mike: Bien. Ahora el mundo de los caballeros.

Bit: Sí, Mike.

El portal se abrió de nuevo, donde los caballeros se despidieron de sus amigos y cruzaron el portal.

Ignos: Hasta otra, amigos.

Rockaid: Nos divertimos mucho en esta aventura. Espero que la podamos repetir algún día ¿Verdad, Fiora?

Fiora: Sí, jefe Rockaid.

Cooper: Cuando necesitéis a un maestro ladrón, ya sabéis donde llamar.

Adelia: Sí. Creo que en las páginas amarillas hay el número de un ladrón bastante bueno, Coopy, pero no te preocupes. Procuraremos llamarte a ti en caso de que no esté él disponible. Ji, ji, ji.

Bromeaba la yegua, haciendo que Cooper se enfadara y la llamara la atención a ésta!

Cooper: ¡Que es Cooper!

Gritaba molesto el vaquero mientras los demás se reían por su reacción. Finalmente el portal se cerró.

Mike: Ahora el de Draco y Nero.

El portal se abrió al mundo de los dos hermanos. Draco y Nero cruzaron el portal y mirando al grupo, se despidió de éstos.

Nero: Hasta otra.

Draco: Espero que podamos volver pronto algún día.

Nathaly: Cuando lo hagáis, podéis venir a nuestra casa cuando queráis. Prometed que os cuidareis mucho los cuatro.

Draco: Lo haremos, señora y gracias.

Alpha: Hasta otra.

Se despedían éstos mientras el portal se cerraba.

Mike: Ahora el de Magic y los demás.

Nuevamente el portal se abrió, donde Magic y los guardianes, junto con los amigos de Mikki, iban a dicho portal.

Magic: Hasta la próxima.

Applejack: Siempre estaremos allí cuando os hagamos falta.

Rarity: Cuidamos mucho.

Mike: Lo haremos.

Mikki: Cuídate, Black Raider.

Black Raider: Tú también, amor.

La pareja sonrió y se dieron un breve beso, antes de que el semental se fuera con el resto del grupo y finalmente se cerró el portal.

Mike: Finalmente el de Aether light.

El portal se formó de nuevo, donde al otro lado estaban las Harmony Warriors. Red Sky junto con Lusamine donde a esta última la acompaba dos extraños robots, fueron al otro lado al igual que Light nova y su fénix que decidieron visitar el mundo de su madre para conocerlo, al igual que sus compañeros espirituales donde se despidieron de sus padres para luego irse con sus madres al otro mundo. Antes de irse, Aether se puso a conversar con Mike.

Aether: Mike. Antes que nada, quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que tus amigos y tú me habéis ayudado. Os estoy eternamente agradecida por todo.

Mike: No ha sido nada, amiga.

Ambos sonrieron, hasta que ahí Aether abrazó a Mike y con una amplia sonrisa, le decía a éste.

Aether: Gracias, Mike. Por ayudarme a recordar que nunca debo rendirme.

Mike al principio estaba sorprendido, pero luego la devolvió el abrazo. Luego Aether mirando a su amigo, con una sonrisa le comentó a éste.

Aether: Si alguna vez necesitáis ayuda, no dudéis en llamarme a mi equipo o a mí para que os echemos una mano.

Mike: Je, je, je. Lo haremos, amiga.

Aether sonrió y antes de irse, le dio un beso en la mejilla de Mike, para finalmente volver con su familia donde el portal se cerró.

Mike: Muy bien. Descansaremos un poco y luego reanudaremos nuestra misión ¿Alguien se apunta a unas vacaciones?

Todos: ¡TODOS!

Alzaron la voz todos afirmando que sí, para luego todos echarse a reírse por todo lo alto.

Mientras en el grupo de los caballeros, Holy Blade estaba un tanto deprimido. Ember notando eso, le rodeó con un brazo los hombros de éste y con una sonrisa le dijo.

Ember: ¿A qué viene estar tan deprimido, alicornio pervertido? Hemos ganado a los malos y merecemos una fiesta.

Blade: Supongo...

Respondió no con mucha ganas el semental. Ember viendo lo desanimado que estaba el alicornio, decidió hacer algo que jamás pensó que haría, pero era una ocasión especial y optó por hacer una excepción.

Ember: Vamos, alicornio pervertido. Anímate. Montaremos una fiesta y sí quieres, saldré contigo e incluso dejaré que hagas conmigo esta noche completamente tuya ¿Qué te parece?

Le propuso Ember algo de diversión al alicornio. Holy Blade sin abandonar su semblante serio, miró a Ember y ahí le contestó no con demasiadas ganas.

Blade: Gracias, Ember, pero ahora mismo no tengo ganas de nada. Prefiero irme a casa y nada más.

Contestó el alicornio apartando el brazo de Ember, dejando prácticamente pasmados a todos los presentes, ya que conocían a Holy Blade lo suficiente para saber que estaba este loco por Ember y que nunca desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad de estar con ella. Que el alicornio la rechazara tan abiertamente así sin más, era algo completamente inesperado para todos. Incluso Ember se había quedado pasmada ante la negativa del alicornio hacia ella.

Holy Blade sin decir nada se fue del lugar, dejando solos al grupo.

Applejack: ¿Es mi imaginación o Holy Blade acaba de rechazar a Ember sin más?

Comentaba la vaquera, en parte sorprendida por lo que había pasado. Incluso Ember se quedó sin palabras por la acción del alicornio.

Ember: Vaya...Incluso yo no sé que decir. Es raro que un semental me rechace así sin más. Se me hace un poco raro esto.

Ventus con tono serio, comentó.

Ventus: Está claro que ver a la Pleasure Wish del otro mundo, en cierto modo le ha afectado.

Ignos: Sí...Bastante...

Ember: Debí haberme imaginado eso. Tal vez fui un poco desconsiderada con él al hacerle tal proposición.

Rainbow: No me digas que te preocupas pot Holy Blade, Ember.

Comentaba medio en broma la pegaso celeste. La unicornio plateada mirando feo a Rainbow, la respondió.

Ember: ¿Yo? ¿Preocupada por le alicornio pervertido? Ni mucho menos. Por mí por si quiere volverse para batear por el otro equipo. Así que no digas estupideces, Rainbow.

Alex tampoco decía nada, ya que también estaba bastante serio, cosa que Rainbow notó.

Rainbow: ¿Estás bien, Alex?

Alex miró de reojo a Rainbow y no con muchas ganas, la contestó.

Alex: Sí...estoy bien. Ahora si me disculpáis.

El cazador de demonios se marchó de allí, dejando solo al grupo.

Mientras tanto en la dimensión de Galaxandria, la alicornio miraba el cielo estrellado, para ser más exactos cuatro estrellas donde dos de ellas estaban ya apagadas. Un gesto de preocupación se formaba en Galaxandria por ello.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	74. Amigos Dragones

**Amigos Dragones**

Un portal dimensional se formaba en el cielo de una Equestria de otra dimensión. Por ella salía la nave Infinity donde de inmediato comenzó a surcar el cielo.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, para ser más exacto en la escuela de la amistad. Una escuela donde enseña a todos los ponis y otras razas sobre el significado de la amistad. Twilight estaba en el aula dando clase a sus alumnos.

Twilight: Y esto demuestra que la amistad entre distintas razas es posible.

Explicaba la alicornio donde mediante una pizarra, explicaba conceptos de amistad con dibujos de distintas razas siendo amigos. En ese momento uno de sus alumnos preguntó.

Sandbar: Princesa Twilight ¿Nos podría contar una cosa?

Preguntaba el joven semental terrestre. Twilight pretando atención a su alumno, le contestó.

Twilight: Sí, Sandbar ¿Qué queréis que os cuente?

Smolder: ¿Nos podría contar la historia de Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony como su lucha contra ese malvado y déspota de Arquímedes?

Preguntó ahora la joven dragona. A Twilight la captó bastante la atención dicha pregunta, al igual que Spike que estaba como asistente de la princesa.

Twilight: ¿Y por qué os interesa tanto esa historia?

Ocellus: Porque nos emociona siempre esa historia. Nuestros familiares nos lo contaron, pero quizás usted nos lo podría contar mejor con mayor detalle.

Respondía ahora la changeling que al igual que el resto de alumnos, quería conocer con todo lujo de detalles la historia. Twilight ahí con una leve sonrisa y queriendo complacer a sus alumnos, optó por contar la historia.

Twilight: Está bien. Os contaré la historia.

Grandes gritos de felicidad se formaron en el aula en el momento que la princesa se disponía a contar la historia. Spike se quedó sentado entre los alumnos, ya que quería escuchar la historia él también.

 **Introducir música de Overwatch de su primer trailer cinemática.**

Twilight: Conflicto y la guerra era lo que amenaza al mundo.

Explicaba la alicornio con tono de preocupación mientras se formaba la imagen visual de un mundo en guerra.

Twilight: El malvado Arquímedes quería esclavizar al mundo entero y ser él el amo absoluto del mundo.

Un gran "ohhh" se formó en el aula mientras la alicornio seguía contando la historia. A la vez que se imaginaba la escena del malvado Arquímedes en su forma titán, rodeando éste con sus garras el mundo.

Twilight: Cuando la amenaza de una terrible guerra estaba a punto de comenzar, surgió la esperanza.

Hablaba Twilight ahora con tono de emoción y de esperanza.

Twilight: ¡Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony!

Un gran "Whooo" emocionado se escuchó entre los alumnos cuando Twilight mencionó aquello último. Al mismo tiempo que se formaba la imagen de Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony.

Twilight: Un grupo de valientes ponis. Guardianes de la paz y la armonía, que lucharon sin dudarlo contra la dictadura de Arquímedes y todos sus seguidores. Decididos a acabar con la guerra y devolver la paz y la armonía a todos los reinos.

Los alumnos escuchaban emocionados la historia, a la vez que se imaginaban a Mike Bluer y su patrulla luchando contra las fuerzas de Arquímedes para detenerlo de una vez por todas.

Twilight: La Patrulla Harmony. Guerreros, científicos, aventureros...Héroes que trajeron la paz a todas las naciones y demostraron que podría haber paz y amistad entre todas las razas. Unos completos modelos a seguir por todo el mundo, que garantizaron la paz mundial para todas nuestras generaciones. Aunque ellos ya no estén, sus ideales de libertad e igualdad siguen perdurando hoy en día.

Explicaba Twilight con gran orgullo al contar la historia de Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony. Sobraba decir que todos sus alumnos estaban enormemente emocionados al escuchar la historia.

Yona: ¿Ser Mike Bluer tan fuerte como yak para derrotar él solo a grandes dragones? Yona quiere saber.

Preguntaba ahora la joven yak. Antes de que Twilight pudiera decir algo, Spike con una sonrisa, la respondió a Yona.

Spike: ¡Ya lo creo que era fuerte de verdad! Aun recuerdo la paliza que le dio a ese malvado de Arquímedes la primera vez que se encontraron.

Gallus: Ya lo creo. Desde nuestro reino vimos también las imágenes del cielo. Es increíble que un solo pony y su grupo pudieran hacer tanto en una guerra para cambiarlo todo.

Comentaba ahora el grifo que aunque fingía no estar demasiado interesado en la historia, en realidad le emocionaba conocer dicha historia. Twilight con una sonrisa de melancolía, comentó.

Twilight: Sí. Mike Bluer y su patrulla eran capaces de lograr hazañas increíbles. Su amistad y lealtad como la tolerancia entre razas, fueron un ejemplo a seguir para todos. Una inspiración que logró que ponis y dragones como otras razas, dejaran de lado sus diferencias y colaborasen por un futuro mejor.

Explicaba Twilight a sus alumnos con cierto tono de melancolía, recordando los buenos momentos que pasó ella y sus amigas con Mike y su grupo. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar algo más, se escuchó un ruido como de un motor, un ruido que para Twilight y Spike les era enormemente familiares.

Spike: ¡Twilight! Ese sonido.

Twilight: Sí. Lo reconozco. Nunca podría olvidarlo.

Rápidamente y sin mediar palabra, Twilight y Spike salieron corriendo del aula, bajo las desconcertadas miradas de los alumnos, que no entendían lo que estaba pasando.

Twilight y Spike salieron por la puerta principal de la escuela de la amistad y no solo ellos, el resto de las mane e incluso Starlight Glimmer aparecieron también. Cuando miraron el origen del sonido, pudieron ver nada menos que la nave Infinity surcando el cielo.

Rainbow: ¡Chicas! ¡Mirad! ¿Eso no es...?

Rarity: Es la nave Infinity.

Applejack: Si la nave está aquí, eso significa que...

Pinkie: ¡Qué Mike y sus amigos han vuelto! ¡Yujuuuu! ¡Fiesta de bienvenida!

Celebraba esta última saltando loca de alegría y soltando confetis por todas partes. La nave aterrizó justo enfrente de la escuela y la zona de carga se abrió.

El primero en aparecer fue Mike, junto con su compañero Holy en su grupa. El alicornio azul cuando vio a las mane, sonrió y ahí las saludó a éstas.

Mike: Hola, chicas. Cuanto tiempo sin venir a este mundo.

Saludaba el alicornio con una sonrisa. Las mane miraban impresionados a su amigo que no vieron desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque lo notaban bastante cambiado.

Fluttershy: ¿Ese es Mike?

Rarity: ¡Madre mía! Si es todo un pedazo de semental súper apuesto y bien musculoso.

Comentaba la unicornio blanca con expresión de admiración y enamorada al ver a un fuerte y bien apuesto semental alicornio.

Applejack: Carai. Sí que ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le vimos.

Comentaban las chicas, hasta que Twilight acercándose un poco, le saludó a Mike y a Holy.

Twilight: Hola ¿Mike? ¿Holy? ¿Sois vosotros?

Holy: Pues claro ¿Quiénes sino? Je, je, je.

Bromeaba la fénix blanca mientras le contestaba a Twilight. Mike comprendiendo la confusión de las mane, se dispuso a explicarlas.

Mike: No me extraña que me veáis cambiado, ya que en mi mundo han pasado muchos años desde entonces. Je, je, je.

Applejack: Ya veo.

Fluttershy: Eso explica muchas cosas.

Starlight: ¿Este es Mike Bluer del quien hablabais?

Preguntaba ahora Starlight que para ella, era la primera vez que veía al alicornio. Spike ahí la respondió.

Spike: Ya lo creo que es él. Un poco cambiado, pero sin duda es él.

Los demás estudiantes no tardaron en llegar y luego sorprenderse de ver la gran nave Infinity.

Twilight: ¿Qué te ha traído aquí, Mike?

Preguntaba Twilight al alicornio y Mike ahí la contestó con una leve sonrisa.

Mike: Muy simple. Mi familia quería conocer el mundo donde mi patrulla y yo ayudamos a liberar Draconem del malvado Arquímedes.

Todas: ¡¿Tu familia?!

Preguntaron todas con tono de estar confundidas. En ese momento aparecieron Apple Bloom, junto con Heart Fire, Star White, Light Nova, Felia, Night Ray y también estaban Lusamine y Light Nova.

Mike: Bueno. A mi esposa no creo que haga falta decir quién es.

Comentaba el alicornio azul, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de su esposa, mientras ésta con una sonrisa saludaba a los presentes.

Apple Bloom: Hola a todos.

Mike: Bueno. Aquí están mis hijos. Star White.

Star White: Hola ¿Qué tal?

Saludaba con energía el joven alifénix. Las mane y estudiantes miraban con atención las peculiares alas y garras de fénix que tenía el joven potro.

Rainbow: ¿Por qué tiene esas garras como un grifo?

Mike: Es porque es un alifénix. Larga historia. Sigamos. A mi hija Heart Fire.

Heart Fire: Hola, un placer conoceros a todos. Soy Heart Fire.

Saludaba alegremente la potra. Las mane reconocieron a Heart Fire y algunas estuvieron a punto de decir algo, hasta que Mike se adelantó y ahí dijo.

Mike: Ella. Al igual que el resto de mis hijos, no la conocéis, claro está.

Decía Mike, haciendo que las mane lo entendieran a lo que se refería mientras Heart Fire miró extrañada a su padre por decir eso. Ahí Pinkie Pie con su típico carácter alegre se puso a hablar.

Pinkie: Oh, claro que no la conocemos. Ya que es la primera vez que la vemos. No es que se parezca a esa potra alicornio, que vino para salvarte a ti la vida de morir asesinado por las fuerzas oscuras umbrums para que no pudieras evitar la resurrección del rey Umbrum, que amenazaba con someter al mundo eterno a la oscuridad eterna y...

No pudo terminar de hablar la pony rosa porque Applejack con expresión aburrida, la tapó la boca con el casco para que se callara.

Mike: Mi hija Light Nova.

Light Nova: Hola. Mucho gusto.

Saludaba la potra a los presentes con mucha alegría.

Mike: A Night Ray no creo que haga falta presentaciones. Je, je, je.

Night: Hola a todas. Cuanto tiempo.

Pinkie: ¡Night Ray!

Alzó la voz de alegría la yegua, saltando hacia Night Ray donde lo tumbó al suelo y ahí loca de alegría de dispuso a hablar sin parar.

Pinkie: ¡Hola, Night! Cuanto tiempo. Nos alegramos de verte. Nos temimos no volverte a ver ya que como nos dijeron que te sacrificaste para acabar con el Rey Umbrum para siempre, pero ahora estás aquí y eso es bueno porque ahora puedes pasar el tiempo con tus amigos como participar en fiestas y juegos y...

No pudo continuar hablando la pony rosa, porque Night Ray la tapó la boca con el casco y ahí riéndose, la contestó a Pinkie.

Night: Ja, ja, ja. Sí, yo también me alegro de verte, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie sonrió también y se apartó del potro para que éste se pudiera levantar.

Mike: Y ella es Lusamine, es la hija de una amiga, que de momento está en nuestro mundo mientras arreglan el suyo, larga historia.

Lusamine: Hola, un placer.

Saludaba la potra a los presentes.

Twilight: ¿Vinisteis vosotros solos?

Apple Bloom: No. En realidad vinieron Eye Fox, Vulcan, Camaleón, Adelia y Piro Fire con nosotros.

Respondió la yegua, donde de la nave surgieron también dichos ponis donde ahí saludaron al grupo.

Más tarde y aprovechando un descanso del colegio mientras los potros jugaban con algunos alumnos de la escuela, Mike y su esposa junto con las mane y estando todos sentados en unas mesas exterior del lugar, se ponían al día.

Twilight: Así que ahora vais a la caza de los híbridos.

Mike: Así es, Twilight. Esos engendros que fabrica Arek tienen que desaparecer del multiuniverso y es algo que estamos dispuestos a conseguir.

Applejack: Pues parece que vais a tener mucho trabajo, quiero decir ¿Cuántos mundos habrá por ahí?

Pinkie: Sí. Debe haber centenares, miles, millones, billones, infinidad de dimensiones para visitar...Me pregunto si podría traer montones de Pinkie Pies para montar una súper fiesta.

Rainbow: Pinkie...¿Tengo que recordarte lo del estanque espejo?

Le llamaba la atención la pegaso celeste a Pinkie, recordándola el incidente de la tormenta Pinkie. La pony rosa al recordarlo primero sonrió y luego respondió.

Pinkie: Ji, ji, ji. Tienes razón. Mejor no tentar a la suerte. Ji, ji, ji.

Rarity: De todos modos, Applejack tiene razón. A saber cuantos mundos estarán las instalaciones de esos horribles monstruos híbridos.

Holy: Por eso nos hemos dividido en equipos, Rarity. Para así cubrir más terreno.

Mike: Darkwing, Blue Sky, White Shield. Cada uno comandando un ejercito propio, visitan cada mundo donde tenemos registrado presencia híbrida para así tratar de destruirlos y quitar armas a Arek el Absoluto. Aunque claro, él no se ha quedado impasible a todo esto.

Fluttershy: ¿Te refieres a esos terribles y verdaderamente intimidantes Necron?

Preguntaba con algo de miedo Fluttershy, recordando la primera vez que hicieron acto de presencia los necron. Mike y Holy asintiendo, respondieron.

Mike: Así es.

Holy: Esos efectivamente.

Apple Bloom: Desgraciadamente no solo está la amenaza de los necron. También está el ejercito mecánico de Legión o sus autómatas. Y el ejercito alienígena de la Jerarquía donde estos últimos se han unido a Arek.

Holy: Y no nos olvidemos de los Cuatro Supremos de Arek.

Rainbow: ¿Los Cuatro Supremos? ¿Esos que casi matan a Mike y a los otros la primera vez que hicieron acto de presencia?

Preguntaba Rainbow recordando el día en que Mike, Darkwing, Rebeca y Night Ray fueron en cierto modo llevados cada uno a un lugar distinto, donde tuvieron que enfrentarse a los Cuatro Supremos y estos últimos eran tan poderosos, que casi logran matarlos la primera vez. Mike asintiendo, contestó.

Mike: Así es, pero ahora somos más fuerte y podemos plantarles cara. Aunque no solo están ellos, también estarían los ochos híbridos elegidos de Arek.

Starlight: ¿Los ocho elegidos de Arek?

Holy: Son híbridos especiales con mayor poder que los normales, además de tener capacidad de hablar y con mayor inteligencia.

Spike: Creo que también había híbridos con capacidad de hablar antes ¿Que harían a éstos diferentes?

Ante la pregunta del dragón, Mike ahí respondió.

Mike: Porque esos ocho elegidos, Arek les dio poderes que ningún híbrido tendría normalmente, haciéndolos enormemente peligrosos y que no conviene subestimar. De momento solo hemos conocido 7 de ellos. El último no tenemos ni idea de quién se trata ni que habilidades tiene.

Todos escuchaban con atención a las explicaciones de Mike.

Holy: Y no nos olvidemos de Darkness y su cruel fénix celeste Demon.

Mike: Sobre todo ellos.

Spike: ¿Tan fuerte es ese tipo y su fénix?

Preguntaba ahora Spike mientras el grupo asintiendo, respondieron.

Fox: No tienes ni idea, amigo.

Camaleón: Súper fuerte.

Adelia: Se puede decir que es el enemigo más fuerte que tenemos que enfrentar, aunque se centra más en Mike que en cualquier otro.

Mientras tanto, los jóvenes potros jugaban a la pelota con Sandbar y sus amigos, pasando unos a otros dicha pelota. Los fénix en sus formas alicornios estaban con ellos jugando también con la pelota. De vez en cuando, Felia saltaba para atrapar la pelota en el aire.

Golden Heart y Gin estaban tranquilamente sentados y recostados en la pared mientras el zorro Ryo estaba tumbado bajo la sombra de un árbol, donde el zorro estaba durmiendo a pata suelta y con una pompa en la nariz.

Mientras los jóvenes jugaban con pelota, éstos conversaban entre ellos.

Yona: Yona querer saber si Mike Bluer es tan fuerte como yak.

Decía la joven Yak, dando con la cabeza la pelota donde se la envió a Heart Fire. La potra dando una patada a la pelota, la contestó.

Heart Fire: Ya lo creo. Nuestro padre es un semental súper fuerte.

Star White: Y yo espero ser algún día tan fuerte como nuestro padre.

Decía ahora el alifénix, dando con su puño cerrado a la pelota que se dirigía hacia él.

Silverstream: Y dime, Star White ¿Cómo es que tienes garras en tus patas delanteras? ¿Acaso tienes algo de hipogrifo?

Preguntaba con curiosidad la hipogrifo. Star White no muy seguro de saber la respuesta, la contestó.

Star White: No lo creo. Antes era un pegaso, hasta que todos descubrimos que en realidad era un disfraz que ni yo mismo sabía que llevaba. Revelando que en realidad soy un pony fénix. Un amigo de nuestro padre nos explicó que los ponis fénix con una raza pony con parte fénix.

Ocellus: ¿En serio? Que curioso.

Preguntaba la changeling, dando ésta una patada al balón. Star White ahí comentó.

Star White: Y eso no es todo. Mirad lo que soy capaz de hacer.

El alifénix se concentró y ahí se convirtió en un fénix, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los jóvenes estudiantes.

Sandbar: Whoa...Mola.

Ocellus: Eso es increíble ¿Te puedes transformar?

Smolder: ¡Mola mazo!

Decía emocionada la dragona que sin prestar demasiada atención, golpeó mal con el brazo el balón haciendo que saliera rebotando y golpeara justo en la cabeza del Ryo. Aquello hizo que el zorro se despertara sobresaltado y de muy mal humor (más de lo normal en él XDD) y alzara la voz.

Ryo: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién ha sido el maldito suicida que osa despertarme de mi sueño sagrado? ¡Lo voy a incinerar!

Gritaba furioso y casi rugiendo el zorro, donde los alumnos y los potros se asustaron por como se enfadaba Ryo.

Night: Oh, oh...Lo hemos despertado de la siesta.

Terrax: Y nada pone más furioso a Ryo, que lo despierten de su siesta...o que alguien se coma su comida favorita.

Comentaban ambos jóvenes, preocupados éstos por como reaccionaría Ryo. El zorro clavando una mirada asesina donde parecía que tenía fuego en sus ojos en dirección a los jóvenes, les gritó a éstos.

Ryo: ¡Habéis sido vosotros! ¡No lo neguéis! ¡Ahora veréis!

Gritaba furioso el zorro, empezando éste a perseguir a los jóvenes donde estos últimos salieron huyendo de él. Mientras Golden Heart y Gin se reían de la cómica escena.

Gin: ¿No deberíamos echarles una garra a los jóvenes?

Golden Heart: Tranquilo. Ya sabes como es Ryo. Enseguida se enoja, pero nunca llega la sangre al río. Además, le viene bien hacer algo de ejercicio para que el muy vago no esté siempre durmiendo.

Respondió tranquilamente el dragón mientras se recostaba en al pared y poniéndose cómodo. Gin con una ligera sonrisa le contestó.

Gin: Tienes razón. Je, je, je. Nunca le viene mal que ese vago haga de vez en cuando algo de ejercicio.

Ambos dragones se rieron por el comentario, mientras los jóvenes asustados seguían huyendo de un furioso Ryo, que los perseguía con fuego en los ojos por haberle despertado de su siesta. Mientras tanto, Mike y Apple Bloom seguían conversando con las mane.

Mike: Así que mañana vais de excursión a Draconem ¿Cierto?

Twilight: Así es. Todas decidimos que los alumnos de la escuela fueran a Draconem para conocer dicho reino.

Mike: Ya veo. Suena esto bastante interesante ¿Hay algún problema si vamos nosotros también? Os podemos seguir perfectamente en la nave.

Twilight se lo pensó un momento, hasta que finalmente sonriendo, le respondió.

Twilight: No veo problema con ello. Además. Creo que sería interesante que el gran héroe de la guerra y parte de su patrulla, estuvieran presentes para dicha excursión. Seguro que a nuestros alumnos les encantará teneros con nosotros.

Mike: Estupendo. Entonces les diremos a los chicos que mañana nos iremos a Draconem. Aunque primero iré a calmar a Ryo antes de que mate a los niños.

Decía en parte bromeando en la última parte el alicornio azul, haciendo reír a los demás por dicho comentario.

A la mañana siguiente, Mike y su patrulla estaban viajando a Draconem, donde se reunirían con el grupo de las mane en la excursión en dicho reino.

Star White, Heart Fire y Light Nova: ¿Falta mucho?

Preguntaban aburridos los jóvenes a Vulcan donde este último era el piloto. Vulcan fingiendo enojo, les contestó.

Vulcan: No. Aun no hemos llegado.

Fox: Solo tardaremos unos minutos en llegar, niños. Así que calmaos. Que lleváis así desde que partimos.

Lusamine: Es que es bastante aburrido esperar.

Decía ahora Lusamine que al igual que los otros, estaba bastante aburrida. Vulcan ahí les respondió.

Vulcan: Pues esperad como yo siempre espero a que salgo un nuevo número del Playbrony. Y como volváis a preguntar lo mismo, cierro los ojos y piso el acelerador a tope.

Los potros al escuchar lo último que dijo Vulcan, se miraron unos a otros con cierta malicia. Night Ray y su fénix temía que éstos fueran a hacer alguna locura. Finalmente los potros y sus fénix se acercaron a urtadillas por detrás de Vulcan. Ahí todos al unísono alzaron la voz a la vez.

Potros y fénix: ¡¿Falta Mucho?!

Vulcan se sobresaltó para luego poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa, les contestó.

Vulcan: Muy bien. Vosotros lo habéis querido ¡Allá voy!

Vulcan cumpliendo su amenaza, cerró los ojos y pisó el acelerador a tope. Aquello hizo que la nave saliera volando a toda velocidad mientras los potros sentados en sus asientos y con los cinturones puestos, gritaban de emoción y alzaban los brazos. Así hasta que Eye Fox le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza de Vulcan para que se detuviera.

Fox: ¡Vulcan, tarugo! ¡No hagas el idiota ahora! Que nos estrellaremos si no.

Le decía molesta la arquera tras darle un buen capón a Vulcan. El robot sobandose la cabeza adolorido, se quejó.

Vulcan: ¡Ay! Eye Fox...Que tampoco es para ponerse así.

Decía el robot mientras los potros se reían, donde ahí Eye Fox aun molesta les llamó la atención a éstos.

Fox: ¡Y vosotros, niños! ¡No hagais tonterías! Para eso ya está Vulcan.

Todos: ¡Perdón, Eye Fox! ¡Nos portaremos bien!

Se disculpaban los potros, poniendo éstos las mejores expresiones de potros buenos con aureolas en la cabeza. Night Ray rotando los ojos, comentó.

Night: Ya me temía yo algo como esto.

Terrax: Ya somos dos, colega.

Adelia: ¡Eye Fox! ¡Vulcan! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué la nave ha salido disparada hace unos momentos? Por poco se caen las cajas que tenemos guardadas en la zona de carga.

Se escuchaba la voz de Adelia por el comunicador de la cabina. Eye Fox pulsando un botón para contactar con Adelia, la respondió.

Fox: No es nada, Adelia. Simplemente es Vulcan haciendo el tarugo como siempre.

Vulcan: Hombre, muchas gracias, Eye Fox.

Respondió sarcasmo el robot artillero ante el comentario. Escuchando reírse a Adelia, respondió.

Adelia: Je, je, je. Con eso está todo aclarado. Muy bien, cortando transmisión.

Finalmente se cortó la transmisión, mientras la nave seguía su camino.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar. Un grupo de dragones estaba reunidos en una zona concreta de la ciudad. Lo más curioso es que todos éstos llevaban extrañas armaduras negras que le cubrían el cuerpo entero, salvo la cabeza. Uno de ellos que era más grande que el resto y portaba una armadura similar, pero con dibujos de llamas en el torso. Dicho dragón era de piel gris. Dicho dragón alzaba la voz a éstos mientras decía a éstos.

Dragón: ¿Estáis hartos de trabajar tanto y de ganar poco?

Preguntaba el dragón con tono alto y queriendo ser escuchado por su banda mientras estos le contestaron al unísono.

Dragones: ¡Síiii...!

Dragón: ¿Estáis hartos de tener que dejaros la espalda por un trabajo miserable mientras los ricos viven a costa de nuestra trabajo?

Dragones: ¡Síiiii...!

Dragón: ¿Estáis dispuestos a destruir las propiedades de esos dragones ociosos que no saben lo que es trabajar de verdad?

Dragones: ¡Síiiii...!

Dragón: ¡Durante años, nos hemos partido la espalda trabajando para esos malditos ricachones a cambio de un sueldo miserable! ¡Mientras ellos se dan la gran vida! ¿Os parece justo eso?

Dragones: ¡Noooo...!

Dragón: ¡Muy bien entonces! ¡Es hora de poner esos ricachones en su lugar, destruyendo sus más valiosas propiedades! ¡Así no tendrán más remedio que ponerse a trabajar como nosotros!

Dragones: ¡Síiii...!

Dragón: ¡Gracias a estos trajes que hemos robado que ni yo mismo tengo idea de quién pertenecen, pero que me importa un rábano, nos permitirá conseguir nuestros objetivos! ¡Vamos allá!

El líder y su banda se dirigieron hacia un edificio cercano de la capital de Draconem. Un edificio de más de 20 plantas de altura.

Dragón: ¡Ahí está el primer edificio que hay que derribar! ¡Adelante! ¿Quién quiere hacer los honores de derribarlo?

Dragón verde: ¡Yo mismo, señor!

Se ofreció voluntario un dragón verde con dicha armadura. El líder dejando paso a éste, le dijo.

Dragón: Muy bien. Pues adelante, lúcete.

Dragón verde: Será un placer.

El dragón verde se puso delante del edificio y ahí comenzó a concentrar energía en su brazo derecho. Ahí el brazo derecho de la armadura comenzó a hincharse como un globo. Luego de eso el dragón verde gritó y lanzó un fuerte puñetazo contra el edifico. La fuerza del impacto fue tal, que logró derribarlo por completo de un solo golpe.

Dragón: Ja, ja, ja. Ahí va el primero de la revolución en Draconem. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el dragón, hasta que un dragón amarillo con gafas mirando un mapa, le dijo a su líder.

Dragón amarillo: Jefe. Mucho me temo que nos hemos equivocado de edificio.

Dragón: ¿Cómo dices?

Dragón amarillo: Así es. Por lo visto, el edificio que buscamos está dos calles más abajo. Este no era el edificio que había que destruir.

Explicaba el dragón amarillo sin quitar la vista del mapa. El jefe al darse cuenta de que quizás acababan de meter la pata, trató de quitar hierro al asunto y de animar a su gente, donde ahí les dijo a éstos.

Dragón: ¡No os preocupéis! ¡Todo el mundo puede cometer errores! ¡Cambio de planes! ¡Nos dividiremos en grupos y nos ocuparemos de destrozar tantos edificios importantes de esos ricachones que podamos! ¿Os parece?

Todos: ¡Síiii...!

Alzaron la voz toda su banda y en grupos se dividieron. Todo ello siendo observador por tres dragones que estaba en lo alto de otro edificio.

Dragón azul: ¿Habéis visto eso, hermanos? Esos tipos no bromean.

Dragón verde: Sí, Neptuno. Esos tipos parecen fuertes de verdad.

Dragona amarilla: Lo que yo pienso es que esos tipos son unos alborotadores idiotas. Mira tú que no han destrozado ese edificio porque sí. Neptuno, Urano. Debemos detener a esos alborotadores, antes de que hagan daño a alguien.

Urano: Claro, Minerva. Y de paso, quitarles esas armaduras, donde con ellas parecen súper fuertes.

Neptuno: A saber de donde los habrán sacado. Creí que toda tecnología fue requisas por Mike y su patrulla tras la guerra.

Minerva: Quizás algo se quedo perdida por ahí. De todos modos, debemos detenerlo. Vamos, hermanos. Que cada uno se ocupe de esos tipos.

Urano y Neptuno: ¡Sí, hermana!

Los tres dragones alzaron el vuelo, cada uno volando en dirección hacia un grupo distinto.

Mientras tanto, la nave Infinity aterrizó en una plaza de la capital de Draconem, donde no pasó desapercibido para la mayoría de los dragones que pasaron por allí. La mayoría de los dragones miraban con curiosidad, donde a éstos también les resultaba familiar la nave.

La compuerta se abrió, donde por ella salieron Mike y su familia, junto con la patrulla.

Mike: Ya estamos en Draconem.

Informaba Mike a los presentes, mientras los potros miraban con curiosidad el lugar.

Star White: Vaya ¿Estamos ya en Draconem?

Heart Fire: Se parece un poco a Draconia, aunque también tiene algunas diferencias con ésta.

Night: Para mí esto no es tan desconocido, ya que estuve quizás un par de veces aquí.

Comentaban los jóvenes potros donde no paraban de mirar el lugar. Algunos de los dragones observando a los recién llegados, comentaron entre sí.

Dragón: Oye, esos ponis ¿No te resultan familiares?

Dragón2: La verdad, se me hacen algo conocidos.

Dragona: ¿No son Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony?

Dragon3: ¿Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony? ¿Los héroes de la guerra?

Dragona2: ¿Quienes derrotaron al malvado déspota Arquímedes y sus seguidores?

Dragón4: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony aquí!

Dragón5: ¡Han vuelto!

Comentaban los dragones, donde la mayoría reconocieron a Mike Bluer y parte de su patrulla. Sobraba decir que muchos se alegraron de ver a los héroes de la guerra de la igualdad en Draconem.

Fox: Parece que empiezan a reconocernos.

Comentaba la arquera. Gizmo hizo algunos pitidos como sin confirmara su comentario.

Piro Fire: No me extrañaría. Apenas han pasado tiempo en este mundo desde la última vez.

Adelia: Aunque en el nuestro hayan sido años.

Camaleón: Para ellos como mucho habrán sido al menos 6 temporadas más o menos.

Comentaban el grupo al darse cuenta de que empezaban a ser reconocidos por los dragones del lugar. Mientras tanto, Mike y su grupo conversaban.

Mike: Bueno. Ahora tendremos que esperar a que llegue el dirigible de Twilight y las demás junto con los alumnos.

Star White: ¿Aun tendremos que esperar?

Preguntaba con gesto aburrido el alifénix por el hecho de tener que esperar a los demás todavía. Su fénix ahí le comentó.

Ventus: Ellos no tienen una nave tan veloz como la nuestra. Ellas irán más despacio.

Star White: Yo creo que deberían haber venido todos en la nave, así habríamos llegado ya todos.

Se quejaba el potro mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ahí Eye Fox le respondió al joven alifénix.

Fox: Todo el colegio no cabía en nuestra nave, por lo que ellos tenían que ir en dirigible hacia Draconem.

El grupo estuvo esperando y esperando. Mike y Apple Bloom estaban en un banco charlando tranquilamente mientras los potros practicaban movimientos de combate. La patrulla cada una estaba a su lado, Eye Fox con un portátil mientras Gizmo iba flotando de un lado a otro. Vulcan estaba manejando su martillo haciendo como si bateara para practicar. Adelia revisaba su espada. Camaleón probando disfraces para confundirse con el entorno. Piro Fire haciendo algunos trucos de fuego donde algunos jóvenes dragones miraban asombrados las habilidades del alicornio.

Tras la larga espera, finalmente el dirigible donde venían las mane y su clase llegaron. Ahí bajaron Twilight y sus amigas, junto con sus alumnos. Mike y los demás fueron a recibirlas.

Apple Bloom: Hola, chicas. Por fin llegáis.

Star White: Sí. Ya era hora. En serio, podríais modernizaros un poco con lo de los transportes.

Se quejaba el potro, hasta que su madre le dio un leve toque en la cabeza para que se callara y ahí le llamó la atención.

Apple Bloom: No te quejes tanto. Aquí la tecnología no es tan avanzada como en nuestro mundo.

Le reprochaba su madre al joven alifénix mientras los demás potros y alumnos se reían de la cómica escena para desgracia de Star White. Twilight ahí tomó la palabra.

Twilight: Bien, alumnos. Ya estamos en Draconem, la capital de los dragones.

Un gran "ohhh" se formó entre los alumnos al estar en dicho reino. Smolder no tanto, donde éste cruzada de brazos, comentó aburrida.

Smolder: Bueno. Ya estuve una vez aquí. Así que no tampoco es para tanto.

Yona: ¡Whoa! Yona estar contenta de estar en reino dragón.

Sandbar: No eres la única. Yo también estoy emocionado de estar aquí. Imaginaos, aquí se libró la batalla final contra el malvado y verdaderamente cruel Arquímedes. El malvado dictador que trataba de someter al mundo entero.

Hablaba en parte emocionado el joven terrenal. Silverstrem de igual forma emocionada, le apoyó en eso.

Silverstrem: ¡Oh, sí, sí, sí! ¡Y lo mejor de todo! Tenemos a Mike Bluer y parte de su patrulla para que nos cuente como fue luchar contra ese malvado dragón.

Ocellus: Es verdad. Por favor, señor Mike ¿Nos podría contar como fue la batalla contra Arquímedes?

Preguntaba ahora la joven changeling. Twilight en parte riéndose por la curiosidad de sus jóvenes alumnos, alzó su casco en señal de silencio y comentó.

Twilight: Tranquilos, queridos alumnos. Estoy seguro que Mike y sus amigos tendrán historias que contar, pero no olvidéis que tenemos lugares que visitar.

Mike: Tranquila, Twilight. Mientras vamos caminando, podemos ir contando algo de lo que pasó en su día.

Decía ahora Mike con una sonrisa, queriendo éste complacer a los alumnos en conocer la historia. Muchos alumnos celebraban el hecho de que el gran héroe de la guerra de la igualdad, fuera a contar su historia. Por desgracia, antes de que tuviera tiempo Mike de decir algo más, se escuchó el sonido de un edificio derrumbándose, que puso en alerta a todo el mundo.

Fluttershy pegó un grito de miedo y se escondió por debajo de Rainbow y ahí temblaba sin parar de puro miedo.

Spike: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Mike con tono serio, respondió.

Mike: Problemas. Eso seguro.

Mientras tanto, el jefe de la banda de los alborotadores iba avanzando por las calles, destrozando varias casas.

Dragón: Ja, ja, ja. A darles una lección a esos ricachones que viven a consta de los demás.

Neptuno: Lo siento, amigo. Tus días de hacer fechorías acaban aquí.

Dragón: ¿Quién ha dicho eso? ¿Quién osa interponerse en mi camino?

Neptuno: ¡Yo!

Neptuno apareció descendiendo desde el cielo con sus alas hasta aterrizar por el suelo y estar enfrente del dragón alterado.

Dragón: ¿Y tú quién rayos eres? ¿Un guardaespaldas de esos ricachones que os pagan por protegerles su pellejo?

Preguntaba el dragón a Neptuno. El dragón negando con la cabeza, le contestó.

Netpuno: No. Solo soy un dragón normal, con una vida normal, con un trabajo normal y trata de vivir su día a día de forma normal. Y que va tratar de forma normal de detenerte. je, je, je.

Bromeaba Neptuno con el dragón rebelde. Aquello último molesto al dragón rebelde donde ahí le llamó la atención.

Dragón: ¿Cómo osas burlarte de mí, maldito enano? ¡Desde que tenemos estas armaduras que logramos robarlas a no sé quién, tenemos una fuerza comparable a la del antiguo Arquímedes en su forma titán! ¡Nadie va a detenernos en nuestro cometido de poner a los dragones ricachones en su lugar!

Hablaba el dragón rebelde con enorme arrogancia. Neptuno cruzado de brazos y con una ligera sonrisa, le contestó.

Neptuno: No estés tan seguro, amigo. Mis hermanos y yo, ahora mismo vamos a deteneros.

Decía seguro Neptuno, donde como bien había dicho éste, sus hermanos Urano y Minerva estaban cada uno enfrente de un grupo de dragones rebeldes con armaduras.

Dragón: ¡Me da igual quienes sean tus hermanos! ¡Os aplastaremos y tú serás el primero!

El dragón lanzó un puñetazo contra Neptuno con intención de golpearlo. Netpuno con una sonrisa miró al rebelde y finalmente alzó la voz él y sus hermanos.

Trillizos: ¡Forma Divina!

Nada más decir eso, los trillizos empezaron a brillar con luz cegadora. Cuando la luz desapareció, los trillizos tenían un tamaño mayor. Sus escamas brillaban como si fuesen diamantes, cada uno correspondiente al color de las escamas de los trillizos. Tenían dos pares de alas. Tres cuernos en la cabeza. La punta de sus colas tenían unas llamas doradas. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

El dragón rebelde se sorprendió de ver a Netpuno con aquella apariencia.

Dragón: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué rayos has hecho tú?

Neptuno: ¿No lo sabes? Pues bien, te lo diré, listillo. Esta es la forma divina de un dragón.

Dragón: ¡No me llames listillo! ¡Me llamo Kronka! ¡Y otra cosa! ¿Has dicho forma divina?

Preguntaba el dragón llamado Kronka, donde de algo le sonaba el nombre de forma divina, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron en par en par al recordar.

Kronka: ¡Espera! ¿No es esa una forma superior a la forma titán? ¡Oí que solo tres dragones consiguieron dicha transformación y que gracias a ella, se ganó la guerra contra Arquímedes! ¿No me irás a decir que tú eres uno de ellos?

Neptuno: Así es, amigo. Yo y mis hermanos podemos adoptar la forma divina.

Respondió Neptuno con una sonrisa maliciosa. Kronka al principio se asustó, pero recobrando el valor, le alzó la voz a Neptuno.

Kronka: ¡Me da igual que si eres divino o no! ¡Te voy a aplastar como una uva pasa!

Amenazaba el dragón arrancando con sus garras un trozo del suelo y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra Neptuno. Neptuno tranquilamente destruyó la roca con un puñetazo hasta reducirla a pequeños trozos.

Kronka cargó contra Neptuno tratando de darle un puñetazo, donde Neptuno esquivaba los ataques con suma facilidad.

Al ver que los ataques no resultaban contra el dragón divino debido a su alta velocidad, Kronka optó por otra estrategia. Agarrando trozos del suelo, las fue lanzando a distancia contra Neptuno donde el dragón las esquivaba.

Luego de un rato, Neptuno se percató de la estrategia de su adversario. Lo que hizo Kronka fue crear un especie de pasillo o paso con los trozos que había lanzando, haciendo un único camino entre él y el dragón rebelde.

Kronka: Ja, ja, ja. Ahora sí que eres un blanco fácil. ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el dragón rebelde, sintiendo que había llegado con una buena estrategia. Neptuno rotando los ojos, pensó para sí.

Neptuno: (Este dragón es tonto. Se veía venir su estrategia para tratar de obligarme a que cuando le ataque, ir de frente donde no tendría movilidad. El muy idiota no se ha dado cuenta de que puedo volar como él y atacarle por el aire. No importa. Le seguiré el juego y así darle una sorpresa).

Pensaba Neptuno con una sonrisa de confianza, donde acto seguido avanzó a toda velocidad hacia Kronka. El dragón rebelde sonrió con malicia al ver que su enemigo había picado el cebo.

Kronka: ¡Ya eres mío!

Gritó el dragón donde con una garra, levantó un enorme tronco de árbol que había arrancado y con él tratando de aplastar a Neptuno por el único camino que había.

Kronka: Ja, ja, ja. Ya debe ser dragón muerto.

Se jactaba el dragón rebelde, sin darse cuanta de que alguien aparecía justo detrás de él y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo tumbó al suelo. El que lo atacó fue nada menos que Neptuno que gracias a su velocidad superior, pudo cruzar a tiempo el camino para esquivar el ataque de tronco del rebelde.

Neptuno: Bien. Este tipo ya está fuera de juego.

Comentaba el dragón, observando como el dragón rebelde estaba por el suelo boca abajo e inconsciente. Neptuno dando la espalda al dragón y ahí estirando un poco los brazos, comentó.

Neptuno: Bueno. Esto ha sido fácil. Espero que mis hermanos no hayan tenido problemas con los otros.

Comentaba el dragón, hasta que escuchó unas voces que le llamaban.

Urano: ¡Eh! ¡Hermano!

Minerva: ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Neptuno miró hacia arriba y ahí vio venir volando a sus hermanos Urano y Minerva en su dirección. Al verlos, Neptuno sonrió.

Neptuno: Hablando de ellos.

Urano y Minerva aterrizaron enfrente de Neptuno.

Urano: Hola, hermano.

Neptuno: Hola, Urano, Minerva ¿Cómo os ha ido? ¿Habéis tenido algún problema con esos rebeldes?

Minerva: La verdad, no mucho.

Urano: En el momento que adoptamos nuestra forma divina, vencer a esos tipos fue coser y cantar. Je, je, je. La verdad, es que fueron unos tirillas que no dieron muchos problemas.

Comentaba de forma presumida Urano. Neptuno sonrió al ver que sus hermanos no tuvieron problemas con dichos rebeldes.

Neptuno: Me alegro que os haya ido bien, hermanos.

Minerva: Y tú, Neptuno ¿Has tenido algún problema con dichos rebeldes?

Neptuno: Para nada, hermana. Solo su líder al que fue muy fácil de vencer.

Urano: ¿Y dónde está?

Preguntaba ahora Urano. Neptuno mirando a su hermano con cierto enojo, le respondió.

Neptuno: ¿Estás ciego acaso? Si está justo a...

No pudo terminar la frase porque al girarse, se percató de que Kronka no estaba, dejando sorprendido a éste.

Neptuno: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde rayos se ha metido ese tipo?

Mientras tanto, Kronka huyendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, corría con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de alejarse del lugar lo más posible. Su expresión reflejaba miedo.

Kronka: ¡Maldición! ¡Que mala suerte! ¡Mira que toparme con uno de los héroes de la guerra! ¡Menos mal que mi cráneo es mucho más duro que la mayoría de los dragones y por eso no me quedé noqueado del todo! ¡Ahora solo puedo escapar y planear otra cosa!

Decía el dragón que quería huir a toda prisa. Iba tan deprisa, que no se percató que acabó en el sitio donde estaba el equipo de Mike y sus amigos, donde Mike con su armadura Bankai puesta, fue el primero en cruzarse en su camino. Aquello hizo que el dragón se detuviera de golpe.

Kronka: ¿Cómo? ¿Ponis? Desde el fin de la guerra, los hay como setas por aquí.

Comentaba el dragón mientras Mike miraba con atención a dicho dragón y la patrulla estaba en guardia, y las mane se encargaban de cubrir a sus alumnos para que no les pasara nada malo. Mike observando al dragón, tranquilamente le preguntó.

Mike: ¿Eres uno de esos dragones rebeldes con armaduras que hemos oído hablar?

Kronka: ¿Y a ti que rayos te importa, pony? ¡No es asunto tuyo!

Respondió molesto el dragón ante la pregunta del alicornio. Mike sin perder en absoluto la tranquilidad, le comentó.

Mike: En tal caso te tendré que detener, amigo.

El dragón miraba extrañado el alicornio, pero luego con expresión molesta, le gritó a éste.

Kronka: ¡Maldito microbio! ¡MUERE!

Gritó el dragón alzando su brazo y lanzando un feroz puñetazo contra Mike, provocando un tremendo temblor en el lugar como un gran golpe de viento.

Twilight: ¡Mike!

Rarity: ¡Oh, no!

Applejack: Creo que le ha dado un golpe directo.

Spike: ¡Ay, no!

Las mane y Spike como alumnos estaban preocupados porque Mike hubiese salido lastimado. En cambio su familia como la patrulla, no parecían preocupados en absoluto.

Kronka: Suficiente. Ahora tengo que irme de aquí.

 **Buscad en Youtube "Theme of ONE PUNCH MAN ~Seigi Shikkou~ (Extended)" y escuchadla a partir de aquí.**

Decía el dragón hasta que cuando la nube de polvo desapareció y vio algo que lo sorprendió completamente.

Kronka: ¿Pero qué...?

Kronka se sorprendió cuando vio que Mike estaba tranquilamente en el sitio, donde con un casco había parado el brutal puñetazo del dragón como si nada. Kronka retrocedió mientras miraba completamente pasmado el alicornio.

Kronka: ¡Que demonios! ¿Acaso no use toda mi fuerza?

Se preguntaba el dragón al ver que su puñetazo no había hecho efecto alguno en Mike. El alicornio mirando al dragón con expresión de decepción, comentó.

Mike: Jo...Menuda decepción. Cuando me hablaron de un grupo de dragones que usaban unas extrañas armaduras para aumentar su poder, me había hecho ilusiones.

Comentaba el alicornio con tono de decepción mientras el dragón estaba pasmado al ver que su ataque había fallado enormemente. Mike ahí continuó hablando.

Mike: Aparte de ser el diseño muy cutre, solo dan súper fuerza. La verdad, solo veo a un matón callejero en lata, nada del otro mundo.

Aquellas palabras molestaron enormemente a Kronka donde ahí apretando los dientes, le respondió molesto a la vez que apretaba los puños.

Kronka: ¡Maldito insecto! ¿Acaso sabes lo difícil que ha sido conseguir estos trajes?

Comentaba furioso el dragón a la vez que alzaba los brazos en señal de amenaza. Mike miraba con total tranquilidad al dragón.

Kronka: ¿Cómo un tonto insignificante como tú sabrá el valor de estas cosas?

Mike: ¿Eh...?

Dijo Mike que no parecía demasiado impresionado ni su patrulla tampoco. Las mane y sus alumnos como dragones presentes, miraban preocupados la escena.

Kronka: ¡Hoy es tu día de suerte! ¡Llevaba esperando la oportunidad de probar todo el poder del traje en alguien!

Gritaba el dragón donde ahí comenzó a concentrarse a la vez que rugía de furia. El lugar de donde estaban dibujadas las llamas empezaron a brillar. Al mismo tiempo la armadura comenzó a formarse como grandes músculos y hacían parecer al dragón más grande. El dragón alzó los brazos al mismo tiempo que rayos surgían del centro del traje.

Kronka: ¡Ahora date por muerto! ¡Ataque Giratorio!

Gritaba el dragón haciendo girar sus brazos como molinillos a alta velocidad y avanzando hacia Mike con intención de golpear con total brutalidad.

Vulcan: ¡Eh! ¡Ese es mi ataque personal cuando me combino con Mega Base! A este paso voy a tener que patentarlo.

Se quejaba molesto el robot artillero al ver al dragón hacer aquel ataque. Mike observaba el ataque del dragón que avanzaba hacia él. El alicornio simplemente alzó los brazos y ahí detuvo en seco el ataque del dragón, provocando una leve ventolera por alrededor.

Kronka: ¡¿Qué rayos?!

Exclamó el dragón que se había quedado enormemente sorprendido al ver con que facilidad había logrado el alicornio detener su ataque.

Los alumnos de la escuela de la amistad estaban prácticamente sorprendidos ante la escena.

Sandbar: ¡Whoa! ¡Es impresionate!

Gallus: En eso debo yo estar de acuerdo contigo.

Silverstrem: ¡Como mola!

Ocellus: El gran poder del Guerrero Resplandeciente.

Smolder: Si no lo viera con mis propios ojos, no me lo creería.

Yona: Pony ser tan fuerte como yak.

Comentaban los jóvenes alumnos mientras Yona miraba completamente maravillada la escena con brillos en los ojos.

Kronka: ¡Maldito! ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Gritaba furioso el dragón tratando de dar un puñetazo a Mike, pero el alicornio tranquilamente le dio un fuerte golpe con su codo en el estomago donde ahí le sacó todo el aire al dragón. En el lugar del golpe se formó primero como un destello de luz y luego la armadura del dragón se desintegró por completo, quedando Kronka sin dicha armadura.

Kronka se quedó como atontado por unos momentos en el lugar, hasta que bajó la mirada y se horrorizó al ver que ya no tenía el traje.

Kronka: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritó asustado el dragón al ver que ya no tenía dicha armadura.

Kronka: ¡Imposible! ¿Quién eres tú y como has podido destruir mi armadura con tanta facilidad?

Preguntaba sorprendido el dragón ante la enorme fuerza que presentaba el alicornio. Mike mirando tranquilamente al dragón, le respondió.

Mike: Soy Mike Bluer.

En el momento que mencionó su nombre el alicornio, Kronka empezó a temblar de miedo.

Kronka: ¡Espera! ¿Has dicho Mike Bluer? ¿El Guerrero Resplandeciente? ¿El héroe de la guerra que junto con su grupo derrotaron a Arquímedes?

Mike: El mismo.

Respondió Mike con una sonrisa maliciosa. El miedo del dragón aumentó y retrocediendo, rogó por su vida.

Kronka: ¡No, por favor! ¡No me mates! Yo...Yo solo no quería trabajar, eso es todo.

Mike miraba de forma severa al dragón y ahí le dijo.

Mike: Pues la vida delincuente no es mucho mejor. Así que más te vale que te busques un trabajo honrado o ya verás.

Decía a modo de amenaza el alicornio, chocando éste de cascos y asustando así al dragón donde ahí respondió.

Kronka: Sí...Sí...Lo haré...Buscaré un trabajo honrado...Lo prometo...¡Uahhhh...!

 **Fin de la música**

El dragón salió huyendo, volando con sus alas para alejarse lo más posible del lugar. El resto de la patrulla se acercaron a Mike.

Fox: ¿Le seguimos, Mike?

Preguntaba la arquera. Mike negando con la cabeza, la respondió.

Mike: No vale la pena. Presiento que no volverá a crear problemas.

Los demás se acercaron a Mike y al resto de la patrulla, donde el alicornio ya deshacía su fusión con Holy. Sobraba decir que la mayoría estaban asombrados como maravillados ante la hazaña de Mike.

Rainbow: ¡Whoa! Mike ¡Eso ha sido una pasada total!

Pinkie: ¡Ha sido asombroso!

Heart Fire: ¿Qué esperabais? Ese es nuestro padre.

Star White: El pony más fuerte del mundo y espero yo algún día llegar a ser como él.

Completaban ambos jóvenes con gran admiración hacia su padre mientras Mike sonriendo, acariciaba las cabezas de sus hijos. En ese momento, se escucharon unas voces más.

Minerva: ¿Mike?

Mike giró la cabeza donde ahí vio a Minerva y a sus hermanos aun en sus formas divinas. El alicornio dedicando una sonrisa a éstos, los saludó.

Mike: Minerva, Neptuno, Urano. Cuanto tiempo.

Decía el alicornio con una sonrisa, saludando a sus viejos amigos.

Más tarde, cuando la calma había vuelto a la capital. Todos estaban en el parque, poniéndose al día de sus cosas.

Neptuno: Sí que han pasado cosas en vuestro mundo, amigos.

Comentaba el dragón a la patrulla, donde éstos asintiendo, respondieron.

Adelia: Así es, dragoncete.

Vulcan: La patrulla siempre está lista para la acción.

Comentaban ambos ponis con una gran sonrisa.

Rainbow: La conspiración contra la patrulla, la llamada IA Legión y su conspiración mundial. Una invasión alienígena. Robots que tienen recuerdos de antiguos guerreros. Viajes entre dimensiones ¡Es genial!

Comentaba alegremente la pegaso azul que escuchaba emocionada la historia, al igual que el resto de los alumnos que habían escuchado las historias contadas por Mike y su patrulla.

Yona: A Yona gustarla historia de la patrulla.

Smolder: Sí. Hasta yo debo admitir que son geniales.

Pinkie: Ji, ji, ji. Mi parte favorita fue cuando nos contaron sobre Jeros y Star Fire.

Ante el comentario, Mike y los otros se echaron a reír.

Night Ray: Ja, ja, ja. Es verdad. Nunca olvidaré esa parte.

Lusamine: Ni yo. Ja, ja, ja. Como me reí con ello.

Light Nova: No podría olvidarlo para nada. Ja, ja, ja.

 **Flashback.**

Mike y sus amigos estaban en la gran sala de fiestas del Castillo Dorado, donde todos celebraban la victoria de haber liberado el mundo de Aether de Natsumi Black. Todos se divertían y comían, hasta que Jeros y Star Fire iban a decir algo que marcaría a todos para siempre, en especial para sus padres.

Jeros y Star Fire: ¡Somos pareja!

Anunciaron ambos ponis estando los dos cogidos del brazo y con una amplia sonrisa. La noticia pilló por sorpresa a todos los presentes donde se formó un silencio intenso, a la vez que Blue Sky y White Shield donde cada uno sujetando un vaso, los dejaron caer al suelo por la impresión ante la noticia.

Por lo visto, Jeros y Star Fire empezaron a salir juntos un tiempo donde el pegaso y la terrestre se volvían cada vez más cercanos, hasta que finalmente se hicieron pareja, pero no se lo habían contado a nadie hasta ahora y optaron por aprovechar la fiesta para confesar su noviazgo. Todos felicitaron a la actual pareja, pero Blue Sky y White Shield estaban un tanto trastocados al descubrir que sus hijos eran pareja, hasta que sus esposas Blizzstar y Red Fire los tuvieron que darles un fuerte golpe de codo para espabilarlos y que dieran su apoyo a sus hijos también, aunque White Shield cuando estuvo a solas con Jeros, le pidió que se esforzara por hacer feliz a su hija, pero sí la hacía sufrir, lo mataría con sus cuchillas de energía, preocupando al pobre Jeros por ello.

 **Fin del Flasback.**

Spike: Así que el hijo de Blue Sky y la hija de White Shield son ahora pareja ¿Cierto?

Piro: Así es, enano.

Adelia: Hay que reconocer que aquello fue una total sorpresa para todos.

Holy: Vaya que sí lo fue je, je, je.

Terrax: Recuerdo las expresiones de White Shield y Blue Sky al enterarse. Os juro que fueron inolvidables.

Pyro: Ya lo creo.

Contestaban éstos a la vez que se reían. Los demás también se reían.

Fox: Y vosotros tres ¿Cómo os ha ido?

Urano: ¿Nosotros? Bueno. Lo normal. Tenemos trabajos normales, con una vida normal. Cosas normales por el estilo.

Minerva: Yo sigo ejerciendo de maestra, que es lo que más me gusta ejercer.

Neptuno: Nada del otro mundo lo nuestro.

Respondieron los tres hermanos como si nada. Vulcan ahí les comentó a éstos.

Vulcan: ¿Aun cuando los tres sois héroes de guerra contra Arquímedes? Por no mencionar vuestra transformación divina esa.

Ante el comentario de Vulcan, los tres hermanos se pusieron a pensar un poco mientras decían.

Neptuno: Ah...Eso...Bueno...¿Cómo decirlo?

Urano: A veces la gente nos comenta sobre nuestra transformación y como con ella, derrotamos a la mayoría de los seguidores de Arquímedes.

Minerva: Ni lo mencionéis. Ni os imagináis la de veces que mis alumnos me preguntaron sobre mi transformación y que les contara sobre mis aventuras. Admito que me gusta contar dicha historia, aunque a veces je, je, je son un poco insistentes mis alumnos con el tema.

Respondieron los tres hermanos mientras el resto los escuchaban.

Smolder: La transformación divina. Sin duda tiene que molar. Ojala yo consiguiera alguna vez esa transformación.

Comentaba la joven dragona con grandes ilusiones de conseguir dicha transformación. Ahí Urano acariciando la cabeza de ésta, la comentó.

Urano: Créeme, pequeñaja. Conseguirlo no fue un paseo. Hay que hacer muchas cosas antes. Cruzar un denso bosque de bambú. Pasar por unas zonas heladas, tener una batalla a muerte con un dragón que se consideraba extinto y pasar por una dura prueba de la diosa. Lo normal, vamos.

Bromeaba el dragón sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de la dragona. Twilight finalmente llamó la atención de todo el mundo y dijo.

Twilight: Bueno. Se acabó el descanso, alumnos. Nuestro siguiente destino en la excursión es el castillo de la capital. Si nos queréis acompañar, amigos.

Mike: No hay problema. Además, seguro que a los niños les encantará ir.

Decía Mike donde los potros tenían enormes ganas de conocer el castillo.

Minerva: Bueno. Nosotros nos tenemos que ir.

Pinkie: Cuidaos mucho los tres.

Neptuno: Igualmente.

Los trillizos se despidieron del grupo antes de marcharse. Luego de eso, el grupo fueron durante la excursión al castillo de Draconem.

Asomando por la ventana más alta del castillo, se asomaba el dragón Amber, el actual rey de Draconem. A su lado estaba su hermano Volcano que era el actual general del ejercito.

Amber: Parece que han llegado los de la escuela de la amistad para la excursión.

Volcano: Eso parece, hermano. Ahí veo a Twilight y a las otras y parece que hay más...¿No son esos Mike Bluer y su patrulla?

Preguntaba esto último el dragón. Amber mirando al grupo, pudo ver que efectivamente iban Mike y parte de su patrulla con dicha excursión.

Amber: Cierto. Vaya. No lo esperaba verlos por aquí.

Volcano: Ni yo. Je, je, je. No sé tú, pero a mí me resulta agradable volver a verles.

Amber: Igual que a mí. Gracias a ellos se salvó este reino de la tiranía de Arquímedes. Podremos ir a saludarlos sin problemas.

Volcano: Igualmente, hermano.

Ambos dragones sonreían por el hecho de volver a ver a sus viejos amigos de la patrulla. Ahí una voz les llamó la atención.

¿?: Les traigo las cuentas, señores.

Ambos dragones se giraron y ahí vieron a una dragona de piel negra, con escamas rojo sangre. Sus garras y ojos eran de color marrón oscuro. Portando una carpeta entre sus garras.

Amber: ¡Ah! Hera. Estás aquí. Gracias por ocuparte de esa parte de contabilidad tan pesada que ni Artemisa traga.

Agradecía el dragón recogiendo dicha carpeta que la dragona traía. Hera mirando de reojo por la ventana, pudo ver al grupo de excursión. También pudo ver a Mike Bluer y su patrulla.

Hera: Majestad, general. Ese alicornio azul que va con el grupo de Equestria ¿No es un casual Mike Bluer?

Preguntaba la dragona a los dos hermanos, donde estos últimos asintiendo la respondieron.

Amber: Así es, Hera.

Volcano: Ese es Mike Bluer con parte de su Patrulla Harmony. Los principales héroes de la guerra de la igualdad. Gracias a ellos, Draconem se liberó de la tiranía de Arquímedes.

Explicaban ambos hermanos. Hera no les miraba siquiera, su atención estaba principalmente centrada en Mike Bluer donde en voz baja comentó.

Hera: Mike Bluer ¿Eh? El quien derrotó a Arquímedes y que lo hicieron encerrar en prisión. Interesante.

Mientras tanto, en medio de un bosque. Estaba Kronka de espaldas contra un árbol y rogando con su vida.

Kronka: ¡No! ¡Espera...Espera!

Rogaba asustado el dragón, hasta que al final recibió un fuerte golpe en su cráneo donde fue tirado al suelo y se formaba sangre en el lugar donde cayó.

¿?: Patético. Rogando por su vida.

Decía una misteriosa silueta oscura de un tamaño mayor que Celestia. A su lado estaba un robot de aspecto humanoide musculoso con ojos rojo, donde de ella salía la voz de nada menos que Legión.

Legión: Está claro que ese tonto no se ha dado cuenta de nada. Simplemente dejamos que robaran los trajes para comprobar el potencial de estos.

Comentaba con cierto desprecio la IA diabólica. La misteriosa figura ahí le preguntó.

¿?: ¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo?

Legión: Déjalo. No nos sirve ya para nada.

Ambos se marcharon de allí, dejando solo al dragón, sin saber que éste aun seguía vivo.

Kronka: Gracias, mamí, por darme mi gran cráneo...Buscaré trabajo, lo prometo...

Decía entre murmuros el dragón con lágrimas tipo anime en los ojos.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota: Los que hayáis leído mi fanfic "Lucha por la Igualdad" os sonará ya estas partes como algunos personajes.**


	75. Engendros Tenebrosos Aéreos

**Engendros Tenebrosos Aéreos**

Mike y su patrulla, junto con las mane y los alumnos, estaban visitando el castillo de Draconem. Mike y su patrulla observaban todo a su alrededor a la vez que le venían varios recuerdos.

Mike: Parece que algunas cosas han cambiado aquí.

Holy: A la fuerza, tras los destrozos que hizo Arquímedes en su día. Sobre todo cuando se convirtió en dragón de Obsidiana.

Adelia: Sí. Menuda pesadilla entonces.

Comentaba éstos al recordar el día en que Arquímedes, Furia y todos su seguidores se convirtieron mediante un hechizo, en feroces dragones de obsidiana, una raza de dragones que se consideraba casi extinta. Mike y su patrulla con ayuda de sus aliados, tuvieron que darlo todo para derrotarlos de una vez por todas.

Smolder: ¿Tan horrible fue esa batalla?

Preguntaba curiosa la joven dragona. Ahí Eye Fox le contestó.

Fox: Horrible es quedarse corto. Ahí tuvimos que emplear todo lo que teníamos para derrotar a ese tirano y sus seguidores.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios".

Mike: Sí. Aunque Arquímedes fue sin duda el peor de todos, sobre todo cuando mutó a causa de la materia negra que tenía en su interior.

Camaleón: ¡Ni lo menciones! Ya me veía yo convertido en sandwich para ese dragón mutante zombie putrefacto con enormes delirios de grandes y dominación mundial. En serio, ese tipo no parecía tener abuela.

Comentaba ahora Camaleón con tono de temor, disfrazándose de sandwich y asomando su cabeza a un lado.

Sandbar: ¿Materia negra?

Yona: Yona quiere saber que es materia negra.

Ocellus: No me suena de nada ese nombre.

Comentaban los jóvenes. Eye Fox ahí se dispuso a explicar a éstos.

Fox: La materia negra es la sustancia más peligrosa que existe en nuestro mundo. En su estado natural, provoca que cualquier ser vivo se vuelva malvado. En su estado cristal produce radiaciones que matan o mutan a cualquier ser vivo basado en el carbono. Y finalmente el estado líquido, su forma más peligrosa donde puede ocasionar enormes masacres con ella.

Los alumnos en parte se asustaban ante la explicación de la arquera.

Gallus: ¿Y en serio ese Arquímedes era tan malvado y cruel como lo describen?

Preguntó ahora el grifo. Antes de que alguien dijese algo, se escuchó una voz.

Amber: Claro que lo era ese maldito dragón traidor, y si no llega a ser por el sacrificio de nuestro padre, posiblemente habría causado muchas muertes.

Los presentes se sorprendieron de encontrarse con nada menos que el rey Amber como su hermano Volcano y su asistente Hera.

Twilight: Rey Amber. Un honor verle de nuevo a usted y a su hermano.

Saludaba de forma respetuosa la princesa, haciendo ésta una reverencia al igual que los otros. Amber sonriendo, la devolvió el saludo.

Amber: Saludos, princesa Twilight. Me alegro de verla a usted y a sus amigas aquí como sus alumnos. También es un placer volver a ver al emperador Mike Bluer y su patrulla, los héroes que salvaron Draconem de la maldad de Arquímedes.

Volcano: Lo mismo digo. Nos alegramos mucho de volverte a ver, Mike. A ti y a tu patrulla o al menos parte de ella.

Completaba Volcano que iba sonriendo al igual que su hermano por el hecho de volver a ve a la patrulla. Hera se mantenía impasible mientras sujetaba una carpeta.

Vulcan: ¡Hey! ¡Colegas! ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Cómo os va la vida, troncos? ¿Os va genial la vida en el castillo?

Saludaba alegremente Vulcan como si nada, hasta que Eye Fox ahí le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza para que se callara. Ahí molesta la arquera, le llamó la atención al robot.

Fox: ¡Comportante, Vulcan! Te recuerdo que son el rey y su hermano.

Vulcan: ¡Au! Tampoco es para que te pongas así, Eye Fox.

Amber y Volcano ante la escena, se pusieron ambos a reírse a carcajadas a la vez que le respondían a éstos.

Amber: Ja, ja, ja. No pasa nada.

Volcano: Estamos entre viejos amigos. Además, aunque suene raro, somos nosotros quienes os debemos honrar más a vosotros.

Piro: ¿Y eso por qué?

Amber: Naturalmente, porque vosotros sois los héroes que salvasteis el reino.

Volcano: Si no hubiese sido por vosotros, ese miserable de Arquímedes se habría salido con la suya y habría esclavizado al mundo entero. Por lo que estamos eternamente agradecidos a todos vosotros.

Respondía ambos dragones donde al mismo tiempo le hicieron una leve reverencia a Mike y su patrulla. Aquello sorprendió a los alumnos que observaban la escena y no solo ellos, Mike y su patrulla también estaban un tanto sorprendidos por la acción de ambos dragones.

Rainbow: Vaya. Se nota que Mike y su patrulla son muy respetados aquí.

Rarity: Bueno. Tienen que serlo. Ya que incluso hay una estatua dedicada a ellos aquí en Draconem.

Star White: ¿En serio nuestro padre y su patrulla tienen una estatua dedicada aquí?

Heart Fire: ¡Whoa! ¡Que pasada!

Comentaban los dos hermanos. Mike recordando a sus hijos, se puso a presentar a su familia a ambos dragones.

Amber: Un honor conocer a la esposa e hijos del emperador Mike Bluer.

Volcano: Un gusto conocerlos a todos. También de volver a ver a Night Ray.

Decían ambos dragones. Lusamine ahí se acercó a Heart Fire y la susurró a ésta.

Lusamine: "¿A mí también se me considera hija de Mike acaso?"

Heart Fire: "Bueno. Serías nuestra hermanastra por motivos de Light Nova. En cierto modo, seríamos hermanas casi".

Comentaban ambas jóvenes alicornios, hasta que Hera viendo cuchichear a éstas, las llamó la atención.

Hera: ¡Vosotras! ¿Qué estáis cuchicheando? ¿No sabéis que es de mala educación murmurar en presencia del rey? Más respeto.

Hablaba de forma estricta la dragona, sobresaltando así a ambas potras. Amber mirando a Hera, trató de calmarla.

Amber: Tranquila, Hera. No pasa nada. Son potros, es normal que entre ellos tengan sus secretos. Je, je, je. Cuando mi hermano y yo teníamos su edad, también teníamos nuestros secretitos con nuestros amigos.

Hera: Sois muy comprensivo, majestad.

Contestaba la dragona a la vez haciendo una reverencia a su rey.

Volcano: Esta dragona tan seria de aquí es Hera, nuestra nueva asistenta. Viene de muy lejos de una prestigiosa escuela donde se ganó su puesto con honores. Es algo estricta y se toma demasiado enserio su trabajo, pero es buena en su trabajo.

Presentaba Volcano a la asistenta a los presentes, donde éstos asintieron.

Mike: Un gusto.

Apple Bloom: Un honor.

Fox: Un placer.

Vulcan: ¿Qué hay, hermosa?

Adelia: Mucho gusto.

Saludaban éstos a la asistenta, donde la dragona les hacía una reverencia a modo de saludo.

Mike: Veo que han pasado cosas desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

Amber: Sí, Mike. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces. Acabamos con la esclavitud, los marcados y las desigualdades. Aunque no fue nada fácil al principio debido a todas las barbaries que hizo Arquímedes en el reino de Draconem.

Volcano: Tuvimos que ocuparnos de muchos corruptos y seguidores de Arquímedes en el consejo, pero ya nos ocupamos de ellos. Aunque no fue nada fácil.

Amber: La verdad, emperador. Si ahora Draconem está libre, es todo gracias a usted y a su patrulla.

Volcano: Los dos sin tener como o por qué, luchasteis por liberar nuestro reino de las garras de Arquímedes y sus seguidores.

Amber: Y muy al contrario de lo que habríamos hecho nosotros, siempre habéis procurado hacerlo sin matar a nadie. Eso último alentó a muchos dragones a abandonar a Arquímedes y unirse a la rebelión contra él.

Volcano: Fuisteis un ejemplo a seguir para todos nosotros. Demostrando que dos o más seres de distintas razas no tienen que ser enemigos, que incluso pueden ser amigos. Un ejemplo que perdurará en nuestra raza por siempre.

Hablaban con orgullo ambos dragones sobre las hazañas de Mike Bluer y su patrulla, como de todas las buenas obras que hicieron por Draconem. Mike y su patrulla sonreían ante las palabras de ambos hermanos. Hera en cambio se mantenía toda ella seria. Así hasta que la dragona finalmente dijo.

Hera: Si me disculpa, majestad. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Volcano: Claro, Hera. Puedes irte.

La dragona hizo una reverencia y se marchó caminando de allí.

Volcano: Bueno, amigos. No tenemos nada que hacer hasta dentro de unas horas ¿Quién quiere un pequeño tour por el castillo?

Jóvenes: ¡Nosotros! ¡Nosotros!

Alzaban la voz al unísono los alumnos como los hijos de Mike. Siguiendo todos al rey, fueron haciendo un tour por el castillo.

Hera caminando por el pasillo, tras quedarse sola y asegurarse de que no había nadie. Sacó de una bolsa que llevaba consigo un especie de comunicador y se puso a hablar por él.

Hera: Aquí Hera. El objetivo ha llegado al castillo ¿Cómo lo lleváis todo allí? ¿Lo tenéis todo listo?...Perfecto. Mañana iniciaremos el plan. Hera, corto.

La dragona cortó la comunicación y se guardó de nuevo el comunicador. Luego se marchó caminando de allí, procurando no ser vista por nadie.

Mike y su familia junto con las mane y alumnos, estuvieron visitando el castillo donde al principio fueron guiados por Amber y Volcano, pero más tarde tuvieron que dejarles por motivos reales y luego un guía del castillo se ocupó de guiar al grupo.

El grupo disfrutó de la visita por el castillo, viendo el salón del trono, los pasillos llenos de cuadros con eventos importantes. El comedor del castillo, las barracas. Lo normal en un castillo. También pudieron ver un enorme cuadro dedicado a Mike Bluer y su patrulla cuando liberaron el reino de la tiranía de Arquímedes que sin duda, fue lo que más llamó la atención al grupo. Finalmente llegó la hora de irse todos a dormir para mañana continuar.

En una sala cedida en el castillo para que los alumnos pudieran dormir, había una intensa batalla de almohadas.

Light Nova: ¡Toma esta!

Light Nova tiraba una almohada donde acertó al rostro de Gallus, donde el grifo se quiso vengar de ella tirando hacia ella la almohada, pero la alicornio se agachó y la dio a Yona. La yak lejos de enfadarse se rió y lanzó varias almohadas por todas partes donde la mayoría tenía que cubrirse del ataque de la yak loca.

Lusamine: ¡Ya eres mío!

Alzaba la voz Lusamine, lanzando una almohada donde trataba de dar a Night Ray, pero el unicornio lo evitó.

Night: ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Star White: ¡A por Light Nova, Ventus!

Ventus: ¡Voy!

Ambos alifénix lanzaban almohadas contra Light Nova.

Light Nova: ¡Prisma! ¡Shining Galaxy! ¡Breaking Dawn! ¡A mí!

Prisma y Shining Galaxy aparecieron, mientras Breaking adoptaba su forma alicornio y se unieron a ella en la guerra de almohadas.

Todos seguían con su guerra de almohadas, hasta que la puerta se abrió y por ella se asomaba Apple Bloom donde con tono serio, les llamó la atención a todos.

Apple Bloom: ¡Chicos! Ya es tarde. Mañana tendremos un día largo y es conveniente que...

No pudo terminar la frase porque una almohada salida de la nada la dio en toda la cara. Todos se detuvieron y miraron preocupados al hecho de haber golpeado con una almohada a la esposa del emperador celeste. Apple Bloom con un brazo, bajó la almohada hasta que se la veían los ojos molestos de la yegua. Al final la yegua dijo.

Apple Bloom: ¡Os vais a enterar!

Alzaba la voz la yegua agarrando la almohada y uniéndose a la guerra de almohadas, donde la diversión continuó.

A la mañana siguiente, Mike iba con su familia caminando por los pasillos.

Mike: Bueno, niños ¿Qué os ha parecido vuestra visita en Draconem?

Potros: ¡Genial!

Respondieron al unísono los potros, haciendo sonreír a Mike y a Apple Bloom.

Mike: Me alegro. Ahora reunámonos con Twilight y las otras para junto con los alumnos, seguir con la excursión.

Todos estaban con ganas de seguir con la visita. Se iban a reunir con Twilight y las otras para continuar con la excursión, pero cuando las encontraron, pudieron ver que éstas estaban con expresiones de máxima preocupación.

Camaleón: Chicas ¿Qué os pasa? Estáis como si os fuera a visitar el inspector de hacienda.

Preguntaba Camaleón, llevando éste un disfraz de inspector de hacienda con sombrero de copa. Las mane mirando al grupo, les contestaron.

Rarity: ¡Amigos! ¡Ha ocurrido algo verdaderamente terrible!

Fluttershy: Algo muy malo.

Pinkie: Mucho más malo que confundir la sal con el azúcar y hacer cupcakes con ellos, para luego probarlos...A mí me pasó una vez y no fue agradable.

Mike: Chicas, calmaos ¿Qué os pasa exactamente?

Preguntó Mike que no sabía que había ocurrido. Twilight con un gran gesto de preocupación, se dispuso a hablar.

Twilight: Son Sandbar, Gallus, Silverstrem, Ocelus, Yona y Smolder. Han desaparecido.

Apple Bloom: ¿Cómo?

Mike: ¿Cómo que han desaparecido?

Preguntaba el alicornio y su esposa, sorprendidos ambos por lo que les acababa de decir Twilight. Rainbow continuó hablando.

Rainbow: Fuimos a buscarlos donde les dejamos y habían desaparecido.

Adelia: ¿No habrán simplemente ido por ahí a curiosear por el castillo?

Preguntó ahora Adelia, hasta que apareciendo ahora Amber, contestó.

Amber: No solo han desaparecido ellos, también han desaparecido Hera.

Vulcan: ¿Esa dragona de tan buen físico?

Piro: ¿Ella también desapareció?

Amber: Al no venir a su hora, ordené a unos guardias que la fueran a buscar a su cuarto. Luego me informaron que no había rastro de ella y su cuarto había señal como de haber habido una lucha.

Applejack: ¿Quiere decir...?

Amber: Mucho me temo que Hera ha sido secuestrada y posiblemente los alumnos también.

Un gran sobresalto se formó en los presentes en el momento que el rey dijo eso.

Rarity: ¿Secuestrados?

Rainbow: A Hera lo entiendo porque es alguien cercana a la corona, pero ¿Qué pintan nuestros alumnos en todo esto?

Preguntaban ambas yeguas, preocupadas éstas por sus alumnos. Antes de que alguien dijese algo, alguien atravesó la ventana donde se rompió en pedazos y luego cayó encima de un mueble donde quedó destrozado. Los presentes se sorprendieron de ver que era nada menos que Hera. La dragona yacía en el suelo donde se la veía bastante débil.

Amber: ¡Hera!

El dragón fue rápidamente a socorrer a Hera donde ahí la sostuvo en brazos. El dragón trataba de hacer reaccionar a la dragona con leves movimientos.

Amber: ¡Hera! ¡Habla! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hera abriendo débilmente los ojos, miró por varios lados, hasta que finalmente centró su vista al rey y ahí dijo.

Hera: Majestad...Lo siento...Me...me secuestraron en mi habitación... y también a varios alumnos de la escuela de la princesa Twilight.

Trataba de decir la dragona a los presentes. Una gran preocupación se formó en el grupo en el momento que la dragona dijo eso. Twilight adelantándose a los demás, le preguntó a la dragona.

Twilight: ¿Quiénes han sido? ¿Por qué han secuestrado a nuestros alumnos? ¿Están ellos bien?

La preguntaba Twilight a Hera, preocupada ésta por el estado de sus alumnos. La dragona mirando a Twilight, la respondió.

Hera: Han sido seguidores de Arquímedes. Han secuestrado a los alumnos...Porque quieren a Mike Bluer en realidad...

Mike: ¿A mí?

Preguntó el alicornio en cuando mencionaron su nombre. La dragona ahí le contestó.

Hera: Así es. Los seguidores de Arquímedes le guardan un profundo rencor hacia usted, ya que fue usted quien acabo con Arquímedes y buscan venganza. Y los alumnos son la moneda de cambio para que vayas.

Fox: ¿Te contaron todo eso? ¿Y cómo lograste escapar de ellos?

Hera: En realidad no me escapé, me dejaron irme con la condición de que buscara a Mike Bluer y le llevara a él solo hasta el lugar de reunión. De lo contrario, matarán a los alumnos.

Mike: Ya veo. Tendré que ir allí.

Decía Mike que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que hicieran daño a los alumnos. El resto de la patrulla ahí le comentaron.

Vulcan: Iremos contigo, jefe.

Piro: Sí. Esos tipos se darán cuenta del grave error de provocarnos.

Adelia: Les daremos una importante lección que no olvidarán, haciendo que se les quite las ganas de volver a secuestrar a nadie.

Decían éstos con total convicción y dispuestos a salvar a los alumnos.

Holy: Pero dicen que Mike tiene que ir solo, de lo contrario, los alumnos pagarán las consecuencias.

Camaleón: Podemos ir discretamente allí sin que nos vean.

Fox: La Patrulla Harmony siempre actúa junta. Iremos allí todos.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios de apoyo".

Fluttershy: Por favor, amigos. Salvad a nuestros alumnos.

Spike: Sí, amigos. Contamos con vosotros.

Rogaban Fluttershy y Spike por el bien estar de los alumnos. En ese momento, se escuchó un extraño ruido proveniente de fuera.

Applejack: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Todos se asomaron por un gran balcón y ahí vieron una especie de grieta dimensional en el cielo. Acto seguido vieron también como emergía de la grieta una enorme esquirla del vació. Solo que en vez de aterrizar en el suelo, se quedó suspendida en el aire.

Mike: ¡Una esquirla del vació!

Holy: ¿Qué hará aquí?

Camaleón: Tengo un mal presentimiento.

De la esquirla emergió unas extrañas criaturas tenebrosas parecidas a dragones deformes. Dichos dragones oscuros iban volando por el cielo e iban escupiendo fuego negro contra los edificios, provocando explosiones e incendios en dichas estructuras.

Amber: ¡Están atacando la ciudad! ¡Debo convocar a la guardia!

Decía el rey que no iba a permitir que atacaran la ciudad. Mike y su patrulla conversaron.

Mike: Chicos. Eso es una esquirla del vació proveniente del mundo de Arek.

Fox: Tenía que aparecer uno justo aquí y ahora. No me parece coincidencia.

Gizmo: "Pitidos de estar de acuerdo".

Piro: Pero también tenemos el problema de los alumnos secuestrados.

Adelia: No podemos ir sin un plan.

Comentaban el grupo, hasta que ahí Mike dijo.

Mike: Chicos. Vosotros ocupaos de defender la ciudad, yo iré con Hera a buscar los alumnos.

Apple Bloom: Mike, querido ¿Eres consciente de que seguramente será una trampa?

Mike: Sin lugar a dudas, querida, pero la prioridad ahora son salvar a los alumnos. Mientras tanto, vosotros os ocupareis de lo engendros tenebrosos.

Applejack: ¿Engendros tenebrosos?

Mike: Son las misma criaturas que vi en las visiones provenientes del cristal que me dio Magic hace años*.

 *** Ver "Cap 25 Visiones del Pasado y Futuro" de mi fanfic "Lucha Por la Igualdad".**

Adelia: No es por nada, pero esa esquirla está flotando a cientos de pies del suelo y salvo por el Infinity, la mayoría no podemos volar.

Comentaba Adelia, así hasta que Eye Fox dijo.

Fox: No sí usamos los nuevos cazas de combate.

Vulcan: ¿Estás diciendo que están ya listos para usarlos?

Fox: Por supuesto, calvorota.

Respondió la arquera con una sonrisa. Vulcan ahí lo celebró por todo lo alto.

Vulcan: ¡Genial! ¡Por fin puedo probar mi nuevo caza de combate!

Spike: ¿De qué estáis hablando, chicos?

Preguntaba el dragón, no comprendiendo de lo que hablaban.

Mike: No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Chicos, vosotros os ocupáis de los engendros tenebrosos y de la esquirlas. Yo iré con Hera a buscar a los alumnos.

Star White: Iremos contigo, papá.

Heart Fire: Sí. Queremos ayudar.

Night: Cierto. Podemos ayudarte con ello.

Lusamine: Sí, tío Mike. Déjanos ayudarte.

Le pedía ahora los potros a Mike. El alicornio mirando muy seriamente a éstos, les contestó.

Mike: Niños. Vosotros os quedareis aquí.

Light Nova: Pero, papá...

Los potros e incluso los fénix trataron de protestar, pero Mike acercándose a éstos, les dijo seriamente.

Mike: Chicos. Esto es una misión peligrosa, donde seguramente habrá trampas por doquier y también estoy seguro que cuando sea, estaré rodeado hasta arriba de enemigos donde estarán compuestos principalmente por antiguos seguidores de Arquímedes, que odiarán tanto a mí como a mi Patrulla Harmony. Por eso debéis quedaros aquí con vuestra madre por vuestra seguridad.

Los potros y fénix escuchaban con suma atención al alicornio, aunque a ninguno le seducía la idea de tener que quedarse y perderse toda la acción.

Apple Bloom: Vuestro padre tiene razón. Es mejor que os quedéis aquí.

Mike: Así que cuando mi patrulla vaya a ocuparse de los engendros tenebrosos y yo vaya con Hera al lugar, no quiero que vosotros aprovechando un descuido de Twilight y las otras, desaparezcáis de vista y me sigáis a cierta distancia prudencial al lugar donde iré y os de por presentaros en el momento que hayan empezado los problemas ¿Entendido?

Potros: ¡Entendido!

Respondieron no con muchas ganas los potros. Mike sonrió, pero luego volviendo con su semblante serio, se dirigió hacia su patrulla y les dijo a estos.

Mike: Chicos. Vosotros ocupaos de los engendros tenebrosos. Yo iré con Hera.

Fox: Comprendido, Mike.

Adelia: Nos ocuparemos de todo.

Vulcan: ¡Estoy listo para la pelea!

Mike: Pues vamos allá. Hera, llévame al lugar.

Hera: Sí, emperador Mike.

La patrulla se fue del lugar para ocuparse de los engendros tenebrosos mientras Mike se puso a seguir a Hera volando donde ambos salieron por la ventana, dejando solos a las mane y potros.

Applejack: Ahí van.

Rainbow: Espero que lo consigan. Por el bien de nuestros alumnos.

Rarity: Yo también lo espero.

Twilight: Muy bien, niños. Vosotros quedaos con nosotras mientras vamos...

Twilight no pudo terminar la frase, porque se dio cuenta de que ni los potros, ni los fénix, ni la gata, estaban ahí.

Twilight: Pero ¿Dónde se han metido?

Pinkie: ¿Los chicos? Se fueron hace un momento, caminando a hurtadillas donde primero Star White se tropezó y se dio de morros contra el suelo, para luego ser arrastrado por Lusamine y Light Nova y finalmente desaparecer por el pasillo.

Respondía tranquilamente Pinkie Pie con una alegre sonrisa. Apple Bloom sobresaltada, la llamó la atención a Pinkie Pie.

Apple Bloom: ¡¿Qué han hecho, qué?! ¿Y por qué no se los impediste?

Pinkie: ¿Tenía que pararlos acaso?

Preguntó inocentemente la pony rosa, cuya respuesta hizo que Apple Bloom y las otras yeguas se pasaran el casco a la cara.

Mientras tanto en la nave Infinity, salvo Adelia que estaba en la cabina del Infinity, todos y cada uno de la patrulla estaban como en una especie de cabina.

Adelia: Bien, chicos ¿Estáis todos en vuestros puestos?

Fox: ¡Estoy lista!

Vulcan: ¡Listo para armarla!

Camaleón (con disfraz de piloto): ¡Preparado para volar!

Piro: ¡Los haremos arder en el infierno!

Respondieron cada uno de la patrulla, más que listos para hacer lo que tenían que hacer. Adelia sonriendo, respondió.

Adelia: Muy bien. En tal caso ¡Calienten motores!

Adelía bajó una palanca, haciendo que la Nave Infinity que estaba volando por el cielo, abriera la compuerta trasera de la nave.

Fox: ¡Allá vamos!

 **Buscad en Youtube "Corneria - Starlink: Battle for Atlas [EXTENDED] [HQ]" y escuchadla a partir de aquí.**

De la nave salieron cada uno de la patrulla pilotando una nave distinta.

Fox: ¡Nave Cerberus listo para la caza!

Anunciaba Eye Fox, yendo en un caza de alta velocidad que terminaba en punta, con la cabina atrás del todo. Con alas terminadas en forma de martillo. De metal gris en la parte de la punta, mientras el resto de la nave es de color verde oscuro con detalles negros.

Vulcan: ¡Nave Neptune preparada! ¡Oh, sí! ¡La que vamos a armar!

Anunciaba emocionado Vulcan, yendo en un caza fuertemente acorazado con la cabina en su parte frontal. Alas gruesas y blindadas. Unas cúpulas a ambos lados de donde sería la cabina. De metal azul por arriba y blanco por abajo.

Camaleón: ¡Nave Nadir preparada! ¡Esto será rápido y limpio!

Anunciaba Camaleón en una nave de diseño sigiloso. De metal grueso y alas blindadas. De metal negro en su casi totalidad. La cabina en la parte frontal.

Piro: ¡Caza Phoenix! ¡Los cielos arderán!

Anunciaba Piro Fire, yendo en un caza con alas en forma de las de un fénix orientados hacia delante Con cabeza en forma de fénix. De metal naranja con llamas pintadas en las alas. Con detalles azules en las alas y en la cabina.

Finalmente los cuatro pilotos informaron su estado. Adelia se comunicaba con ellos desde el Infinity.

Adelia: Yo os apoyaré desde el Infinity como apoyo de fuego pesado.

Fox: Entre todos podremos ¿Verdad, Gizmo?

Preguntaba Eye fox con confianza y mirando de reojo a Gizmo donde el drom estaba en la parte trasera de la nave acoplado en ella.

Gixmo: "Pitidos de confirmación".

Vulcan: ¡Vamos a dar caña a esas cosas! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Esto va a ser la bomba!

Alzaba la voz Vulcan, enormemente emocionado al entrar en acción.

Finalmente los cazas de combate y la nave Infinity iban volando en dirección hacia la esquirla del vació. Mientras tanto, los dragones defensores del reino se enfrentaban a los engendros tenebrosos. Los dragones luchaban con valor, pero los engendros eran demasiados y para empeorar las cosas, surgían más de la esquirla.

Los engendros tenebrosos iban a atacar a un grupo de guardias, hasta que unos disparos de energía impactaron en los engendros, destruyéndolos así.

Piro: ¡En el blanco!

Celebraba el alicornio de fuego, siendo este el autor del disparo.

Fox: Bien, chicos. Tenemos que abrirnos paso entre los engendros tenebrosos y llegar a la esquirla. Ahí trataremos de destruirla por completo.

Camaleón: Entendido, compañera.

Vulcan: Vamos allá.

Los cazas iban volando a alta velocidad, donde los engendros tenebrosos finalmente centraron su atención en ellos y fueron a atacarlos.

Fox: ¡Fuego!

Eye Fox disparó desde su caza varias flechas de energía, que atravesaron a varios engendros donde los destruyó en el proceso.

Vulcan: ¡Hora de abrir paso! ¡Conectando Cañón Explosivo!

Del ala derecha de la nave se materializó un poderoso cañón rojo. Por ella, Vulcan disparó una bola de fuego que impactó en varios engendros, destruyéndolos en el proceso.

Varios engendros perseguían a Camaleón por la espalda.

Camaleón: ¡Los tengo en la cola!

Avisaba Camaleón, tratando de esquivar los ataques de fuego negro de dichos engendros.

Piro: ¡Aguanta, Camaleón! ¡Allá voy! ¡Lanzamisiles Infernal!

Del ala izquierda se formó un lanzamisiles con misiles rojos. Ahí la nave disparó unos misiles hechos de fuego que impactaron contra varios engendros y los destruyó en el proceso, pero aun quedaban otros que trataban de derribar a Camaleón.

Camaleón: Ya me estoy cansando de ser perseguido. Pasemos a ser el perseguidor.

Camaleón tiró de los mandos, donde hizo que la nave hiciera una vuelta completa hacia arriba, permitiendo así quedar detrás de los engendros. Ahí el changeling disparó desde su nave unos rayos de energía que impactaron en dichos engendros, acabando así con ellos.

Camaleón: ¡Toma ya! Unos bichos feos menos.

Vulcan volaba por la zona disparando contra los engendros. Algunos disparaban contra él donde impactaban en su nave.

Vulcan: ¡Me están dando!

Adelia: ¡Vulcan! ¡Intenta hacer un "Barrel Roll"!

Vulcan: ¿Un qué...?

Preguntó confundido el robot artillero. Eye Fox comunicándose con él, le dijo molesta.

Fox: ¡Que hagas girar la nave sobre ella misma, tarugo!

Vulcan: ¡Ah! Vale. Allá voy.

Vulcan hizo girar la nave a toda velocidad sobre ella misma, donde dicha maniobra lograba desviar los ataques de los engendros sin que la nave sufriera daño alguno.

Vulcan: Bien. Hora del contraataque ¡Cañón Triturador! ¡Ariete!

El ala derecha se materializaba un cañón en forma de ametralladora. Mientras en el ala izquierda, se formaba una pieza en forma de cuña roja por fuera, pero amarilla por dentro.

Con el cañón triturador, disparó centenares de balas que atravesaban los cuerpos de los engendros.

Vulcan: Hora de dar el golpe.

Vulcan fue cargando el ariete y una vez cargado, soltó el disparador haciendo que la nave saliera volando como un cohete y cuando impactó contra un engendro, lo mandó volando por los aires y luego explotar por los aires.

Vulcan: Ja, ja, ja ¡Me encanta esta nave! Ja, ja, ja.

Piro: Las naves demuestran ser muy útiles, por no mencionar la capacidad de cambiar de forma rápida cualquier tipo de arma cuando se necesita.

Comentaba el alicornio donde haciendo girar su nave en 360º, pasaba entre unos edificios haciendo que unos engendros que lo perseguían se estrellaran contra dichos edificios.

Adelia desde el Infinity, disparó unos rayos de protones que fue barriendo a varios engendros, abriendo pasó al grupo para que pasaran hacia donde estaba la esquirla.

Adelia: Vamos. A reducir a trozos esa esquirla.

Decía Adelia y el grupo disparó sus armas contra la esquirla, pero un nuevo grupo de engendros aparecieron haciendo de escudo, interceptando éstos los disparos contra la esquirla para protegerla.

Fox: Me parece que no nos lo van a poner fácil.

Piro: No importa. Destruiremos a los que haga falta para acabar con la esquirla.

Vulcan: Sí. Incluso si es preciso, destruiremos la ciudad entera si hace falta.

Fox: ¡No seas bruto, Vulcan! Recuerda que tenemos que proteger la ciudad, tarugo. No destruirla.

Camaleón: Muy bien. Entonces al tajo.

El grupo se preparaba para darlo todo para destruir la esquirla.

 **Fin de la música.**

Mientras tanto, Mike siguió a Hera a las afueras del reino. La dragona llevó al alicornio hasta la entrada de una cueva.

Hera: Es aquí.

Mike: Bien. Ve detrás de mí.

Se adelantaba Mike para proteger a la dragona de cualquier peligro. Ésta no objeto y se puso a seguir al alicornio, donde una vez en el interior de la cueva, Mike con su cuerno fue iluminando el lugar.

Hera: Están en lo más profundo de la cuerva.

Mike: Muy bien. Sigamos adelante pues.

Ambos siguieron por el oscuro camino. La dragona iba caminando detrás del alicornio, solo que parecía alejarse de Mike cada vez más. Así hasta que repente algo agarró a Hera y se la llevaron a la oscuridad, cosa que Mike no pasó desapercibido.

Mike: ¡Hera!

Mike trató de encontrarla con su luz, pero no la vio por ningún lado. Lo que si vio fue un especie de ojo rojo en lo profundo de la oscuridad, pero no podía distinguir que era. La misteriosa figura de ojo rojo alzó lo que parecía un brazo y de detrás de Mike hizo aparece como una columna en vertical dividida en tres partes y con muescas. Dicha columna empezó a girar a toda velocidad. Ahí la columna fue avanzando y como una taladradora se tratase, iba destrozando la roca.

Mike fue consciente de que si le alcanzaban, le haría trizas. Por lo que optó por correr y tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la columna. La misteriosa figura se iba desplazando con la columna perforadora para alcanzar a Mike.

Mike: Como me alcance con eso, me hará trizas.

Comentaba Mike, tratando éste de alejarse lo más posible de la columna. Mike tenía que atravesar túneles, caminos estrechos e incluso en zonas bajo el agua. Pese a todo, nada parecía detener la columna mortal donde destrozaba la pared rocosa como si nada.

Mike: Es persistente la cosa esa.

Mike iba corriendo hasta que se quedó atrapado en una pared y la columna iba hacia él.

Mike: Mal asunto. Debo encontrar una salida.

Mike miró por todos lados, hasta que su vista se centró en un hueco que había en el techo. Sin dudarlo, el alicornio saltó donde por poco no le alcanzó la columna donde chocó contra la pared.

En el agujero del techo, Mike estaba en otra gruta. Desde ahí vio que el misterioso atacante abandonó la persecución. Ahí el alicornio pudo por fin respirar aliviado.

Mike: Buff...Admito que no las tenía todas conmigo.

Comentaba el alicornio, sintiendo que por una vez estaba cerca de una muerte segura.

Mike: Ahora no puedo perder tiempo. Debo encontrar a los alumnos y ahora también a Hera.

El alicornio fue por la gruta, decidido a rescatar tanto a los alumnos como a la dragona. El alicornio fue caminando y caminando por la gruta, hasta que vio una luz a lo lejos.

Mike: Parece que llego a un lado por fin.

El alicornio fue hacia dicha luz y cuando pasó al otro lado, se dio cuenta que había entrado en medio de un enorme coliseo.

Mike: ¿Un antiguo coliseo? Vaya sitio raro para que haya uno.

Comentaba el alicornio mientras observaba el lugar. Así hasta que una voz lo llamó.

Sandbar: ¡Mike!

Mike reconoció la voz de Sandbar y ahí su mirada se centró en una reja de la pared de fondo, donde ahí veía a dicho pony junto con los demás alumnos. El alicornio sin pensarlo, se fue volando hacia donde estaban éstos.

Mike: ¡Chicos!

Gallus: ¡No, Mike! ¡Atrás!

Ocellus: ¡Es una trampa!

Trataron de advertir éstos, hasta que una fuerte voz se escuchó.

¿?: Ja, ja, ja ¡Por fin has caído en nuestra trampa, Mike Bluer!

Se escuchó una voz en donde en el coliseo sería donde se colocarían las personas importantes. Mike ahí vio a una misteriosa silueta, más el robot que casi mató al dragón rebelde de la otra vez. Mike se puso en guardia al verlos.

Mike: ¿Quiénes sois?

¿?: Je, je, je. El que te trajo aquí.

Legión: Hacia nuestra trampa.

Contestaron éstos, revelando que el robot era controlado por Legión. Mike sin bajar la guardia un solo momento, les contestó desafiante.

Mike: Sea cual sea vuestra trampa, no tendréis éxito alguno.

¿?: Je, je, je. Tan desafiante como dicen, Mike Bluer. Aunque no te conviene resistirte, al menos que...

Una reja se abrió, donde Mike pudo ver salir a Hera, siendo retenida por dos robot y los tres fueron caminando por la arena donde se pusieron a cierta distancia prudencial enfrente de Mike.

Mike: ¡Hera! ¿Estás bien?

La preguntaba Mike queriendo asegurarse de que la dragona estuviera bien. Hera aunque parecía nerviosa, trataba de mantener la calma.

Hera: Sí...Estoy bien. Por fortuna no me hicieron nada.

Mike se alegro de que Hera estuviera bien, pero luego dirigiendo una mirada desafiante a Legión y a la figura misteriosa, les dijo a éstos.

Mike: ¡Suéltala a los alumnos y a ella! ¡Ya me tienes a mí! ¡Ellos ya no te sirven para nada ya!

Exigía el alicornio que liberasen a los alumnos y a la dragona. La figura misteriosa empezó a reírse mientras le contestaba.

¿?: Je, je, je. Claro que no. Ellos sirvieron para atraerte aquí y también servirán para acabar contigo, ya que no querrás que les pasen algo, empezando por la dragona.

Mike no dijo nada, pero en ese instante y a la velocidad del rayo, lanzó desde sus cascos dos esferas de energía que impactaron de lleno en las cabezas de los robots donde explotaron en el acto, dejando así libre a la dragona. Sin más tardar, Mike fue hacia los alumnos y apoyando sus cascos en la reja, les dijo a éstos para tranquilizarlos.

Mike: ¡Tranquilos, chicos! Os sacaré de aquí.

Mike se dispuso a arrancar la verja con ayuda de su súper fuerza, hasta que Sandbar viendo algo que lo alarmó, trató de advertir a Mike.

Sandbar: ¡Detrás de ti!

Mike: ¿Qué...?

Mike se giró y lo primero que vio fue un dardo que le dio en el cuello. Mike vio que era Hera quien portaba entre sus garras una pistola lanzadardos. En ese momento, Mike empezó a sentirse muy débil.

Mike: Hera...¿Por ...qué...?

No pudo seguir hablando más el alicornio porque cayó al suelo inconsciente para miedo de los alumnos y para risa malévola de la figura misteriosa.

Volviendo a Draconem, Eye Fox y los demás seguían tratando de destruir la esquirla, pero los engendros tenebrosos les entorpecían la labor.

 **Volved a poner "Corneria - Starlink: Battle for Atlas [EXTENDED] [HQ]" y escuchadla a partir de aquí.**

Fox: ¿Cómo lo lleváis?

Preguntaba Eye Fox que mediante un giro vertical, empezó a disparar a sus perseguidores. Sus compañeros la contestaron cada uno a su manera.

Camaleón: Muy chunga por aquí, ya que no paran de venir por muchos que eliminemos.

Respondía Camaleón que tras esquivar mediante un giro completo los ataques de unos engendros tenebrosos, de inmediato disparó unos láseres que impactaron en dichos engendros y eliminarlos en el proceso.

Red: Son como las cucarachas. Por mucho que elimines, siguen apareciendo más.

Respondía ahora Piro Fire, donde en su caza armado con un potente lanzallamas, lanzó una enorme llamarada que incineró a todo un grupo de engendros que iban por delante.

Vulcan: ¡Que vengan los que sean! ¡Los voy a machacar a todos!

Vulcan cargando de nuevo su arma ariete, salió disparado como un cohete e impactó en un engendro donde lo mandó a volar y llevarse por delante a varios más.

Adelia: Tenemos que destruir esa esquirla. Así que nada de delicadezas ¡Armas a tope!

Adelia disparó unos potentes torpedos de protones donde lograron impactar en la esquirla y dañar parte de su enorme estructura.

Adelia: ¡En el blanco!

Celebraba la yegua de haber por fin logrado dar en el blanco.

Fox: Buen disparo, pero por desgracia esa esquirla aun sigue en pie.

Informaba Eye Fox y más engendros aparecieron.

Vulcan: Oh, oh. Me parece que se han mosqueado con eso.

Decía Vulcan donde efectivamente, más engendros aparecían. Justo cuando se les iban a echar encima, unos rayos de energía atravesaron a varios engendros en el proceso.

Piro: ¿Y eso?

Preguntaba el alicornio de fuego al ver aquellos rayos que destruyeron a parte de los engendros.

Neptuno: ¿Os echamos una garra?

Preguntaba apareciendo nada menos que Neptuno junto con sus hermanos volando por el cielo.

Fox: ¡Neptuno! ¡Urano! ¡Minerva! Que oportunos.

Decía Eye Fox alegrándose de ver a los trillizos donde estaban estos en su forma de dragones divinos.

Minerva: Ha costado mucho reconstruir Draconem tras la caída de Arquímedes.

Urano: No vamos a permitir que destruyan nuestro reino, que con tanto trabajo hemos logrado devolverlo a la vida.

Neptuno: Así que os ayudaremos a acabar con ellos.

Vulcan: Ja, ja, ja. Mejor. Cuanto más seamos, más nos reiremos al final.

Fox: Muy bien todos, a por la esquirla.

El grupo y los dragones uniendo fuerzas, combatían a los engendros tenebrosos y a la vez tratando de destruir la esquirla.

Urano: ¡Toma esto!

Urano lanzó un potente rayo desde la boca a la esquirla, logrando destruir parte de ésta.

Piro: ¡Llamarada Infernal!

Piro disparó desde su caza unos torpedos de fuego, que destruyeron parte de la esquirla.

Eye Fox iba combatiendo contra varios engendros, hasta que un disparó la dio justo por detrás.

Fox: ¡Me han dado por detrás! Menos mal que los escudos aguantan. Gizmo, redirige la energía a los sistemas de escudos y reparación.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios"

Contestaba el drom mientras sacaba como un especie de brazo delgado y se disponía a redirigir la energía de los sistemas a los escudos.

Los engendros iban a atacar de nuevo a Eye Fox, hasta que Minerva los agarró por detrás a dos de ellos y les aplastó el cuello para así acabar con ello. Al tercero lo atravesó con su garra acabando también con él. A otros dos los lanzó su hálito de fuego donde ahí los destruyó por completo.

Minerva: ¿Estás bien, Eye Fox?

Fox: Ahora sí, gracias, compañera.

Agradecía la arquera con una sonrisa. Mientras tanto, Camaleón era perseguido por dos engendros tenebrosos que no cesaban en atacarlo con rayos de fuego negro.

Camaleón: Que pesados. Se me pegan como las abejas a la miel.

Decía Camaleón que iba volando en dirección a la esquirla y siendo seguidos por los engendros. Cuando estuvo ya bastante cerca, Camaleón bajó de golpe la nave haciendo que los engendros chocaran contra la esquirla.

Neptuno lanzó otro rayo de energía a lo largo de la esquirla para dañar la mayor parte de su estructura.

Neptunos: Estamos logrando hacerla daño, pero la esquirla es tan grande que costará derribarla.

Adelia: Quizás podamos eliminarla de un golpe en un lugar preciso. Vulcan ¿Aun tienes el ariete?

Vulcan: Por supuesto, nena ¿Con qué crees que estoy pulverizando a estos tíos?

Contestaba bromeando el artillero, empleando su arma para derribar a varios engendros a base de fuertes golpes de carga.

Adelia: Perfecto. Ahora...Calculando.

Adelia calculaba el blanco perfecto para disparar los torpedos de protones en algún lugar vulnerable de la esquirla. Finalmente tras encontrarla, apunto y finalmente disparó.

Adelia: ¡Allá va!

La nave disparó de nuevo, donde los torpedos impactaron de lleno en un lugar concreto de la esquirla, dejando una gran grieta en cierto punto.

Adelia: ¡Vulcan! ¡Emplea el ariete en ese lugar! ¡Golpe ahí con todas tus fuerzas y haz lo que se te da mejor que nadie! ¡Destrozar las cosas!

Vulcan: ¡Marchando!

Vulcan fue cargando el arma hasta tenerla completamente cargada. Acto seguido la liberó y como un meteoro avanzó hacia el lugar indicado por Adelia.

Vulcan: ¡Marchando una de demolición!

Gritaba Vulcan donde finalmente él con su nave chocaron con enorme fuerza en la esquirla. El impacto provocó enormes grietas por toda la esquirla.

Fox: Un impacto más y se acabo.

Neptuno: ¡Dejad esto a mis hermanos y a mí! Vosotros solo ocupaos de cubrirnos.

Decía ahora Neptuno donde él y sus hermanos en el aire se ponían en posición para lanzar un potente ataque final con todas sus fuerzas.

Fox: Comprendido. Ya habéis oído chicos, debemos cubrirlos mientras preparan su ataque.

Todos estaban de acuerdo y desde la nave y los cazas, se ocupaban de cubrir a los trillizos mientras los tres preparaban su ataque.

Los cazas disparaban con todas sus armas a los engendros, procurando mantenerlos alejados de los trillizos.

Los trillizos concentraban energía donde sus cuerpos empezaban a brillar cada uno al color de sus escamas.

Vulcan abatió a uno gran engendro tenebroso. Eye fox equipada con una lanzadera de misiles de hielo, congeló a varios engendros donde Piro Fire los abatió con un cañón de fuego.

Los cuerpos de los trillizos brillaban con cada vez mayor intensidad.

Camaleón con un cañón lanza redes, atrapó a varios engendros donde se estrellaron contra el suelo. Adelia desde la nave, disparaba una potente ametralladora de energía donde abatía a varios engendros.

Los trillizos tras canalizar energía, el brilló pasó de sus cuerpos a la boca.

Neptuno: ¡Ahora!

Avisaba Neptuno y finalmente los tres lanzaron cada uno un rayo de un color donde se combinaron en uno solo. Dicho rayo impactó de lleno en la esquirla donde parecía resistir, pero al final empezó a agrietarse más que antes y finalmente estalló en pedazos.

Minerva: ¡Destruido!

Urano: ¡Toma ya! ¡Somos los mejores!

Celebraban los tres hermanos chocando de garras entre los tres. La destrucción de la esquirla provocó que los engendros tenebrosos voladores que seguían volando, fueran desapareciendo.

Vulcan: ¡A ese me lo trago yo!

Alzaba la voz Vulcan que usando otra vez su arma ariete, cargaba contra un engendro tenebroso que tenía delante, pero desapareció por completo haciendo que Vulcan y su nave pasara de largo.

Vulcan: ¡Eh! ¿Dónde se ha metido ese? Justo cuando lo iba a hacer trizas.

Comentaba el robot sin fijarse por donde iba su nave con la carga aun activa, donde al final se chocó contra una estatua de dragón antigua de varios metros de altura, haciendo que ésta empezara a caer y se estrellara contra el suelo rompiéndose en pedazos.

Vulcan: ¡Ups...!...Espero que no me toque pagarla...Bueno. Siempre se puede decir que han sido los engendros quienes lo han destruido.

Comentaba el robot al sentir que había metido la pata y se fue él con su nave de forma disimulada, sobrevolando éste a ras del suelo.

 **Fin de la música**

La nave Infinity aterrizó en el suelo mientras los cazas aterrizaban y se quedaron flotando a varios metros del suelo. Los trillizos aterrizaron también, recobrando estos últimos su aspecto normal. Los cazas abrieron las cabinas donde el grupo pudo ahí conversar con los demás.

Fox: Bien. Misión cumplida.

Vulcan: Sí je, je, je. Es que somos lo más.

Urano: Logramos destruir la esquirla esa.

Piro: Y acabar con los engendros esos.

Celebraban el grupo la victoria, hasta que Neptuno fijándose en algo, comentó.

Neptuno: ¿Qué le ha pasado a la estatua?

Preguntaba el dragón que había visto la estatua que Vulcan había derribado, completamente destrozada en el suelo. Vulcan haciéndose el inocente, comentó.

Vulcan: Pues ni idea. Quizás ha sido causado por los engendros esos ¿Era importante?

Minerva: ¿Importante? ¡Era una de las estatuas más importantes del reino! ¡Pertenecía a uno de los fundadores del reino de Draconem! Su destrucción intencionada es considerada un enorme atentado donde las consecuencias se pagan en gran medida. Si hubiese sido alguien que no fuera un engendro tenebroso, el responsable lo pagaría muy caro.

Explicaba la dragona en parte no muy contenta de ver dicha estatua destruida. Vulcan tragó saliva y rezando porque nadie le hubiese visto siendo él el que ocasionó el desastre.

Fox: Bueno. A lo que importa. Hemos logrado salvar el reino, ahora solo falta encontrar a Mike y los alumnos.

Camaleón: El problema es que no sabemos donde están.

Piro: Solo Hera sabía donde estaba y se llevó a Mike con él.

Fox: En tal caso, habrá que buscarle. Así que ¡Venga! ¡Moved el trasero todos y busquemos a Mike!

Ordenaba esto último la arquera al grupo, donde de inmediato se movilizaron para buscar a Mike allá donde estuviera él.

Mientras tanto, Mike que estaba inconsciente antes por el dardo, abría lentamente los ojos y lo primero que notó es que estaba atado a una gran columna de piedra mediante sólidas cadenas. También se fijó que su espada estaba clavada en el suelo a unos metros de él, justo al lado del a reja donde estaba los alumnos donde lucía preocupados todos ellos.

Lo primero que hizo fue tratarse de liberarse empleando su enorme súper fuerza, pero notó que le costaba conseguirlo.

¿?: No te molestes en emplear tu súper fuerza para liberarte. Esas cadenas están hechas de un material muy resistente que no se rompe así como así.

Escuchaba de nuevo la voz del misterios ser de antes, donde aun seguía en el mismo lugar del coliseo donde estaba también Legión e inesperadamente Hera que estaba tranquilamente parada al lado de éstos.

Mike: Ya veo que me habéis tendido una trampa. De todos modos ya me tenéis, liberad a los chicos. Es a mí a quien queréis.

Les decía Mike esperando convencer a Legión y al otro de que liberasen a los alumnos. La misteriosa silueta emulando una sonrisa perversa, comentó.

¿?: Podría, pero creo que todavía no les voy a soltar todavía. Ya que quiero que sean testigos de tu fin, Mike Bluer. Ja, ja, ja.

Mike no le gustó aquella respuesta porque no soltasen a los alumnos, mientras estos últimos lucían preocupados por el destino incierto que les esperaba. Mike ahora mirando a Hera, la llamó la atención a ésta.

Mike: Y tú, Hera ¿Acaso estás con ellos? ¿Acaso haces esto para que el reino de Draconem caigan de nuevo bajo los partidarios de Arquímedes?

La preguntaba Mike a la dragona, recordando como fue ella quien le disparó el dardo que lo dejó inconsciente. La dragona mirando molesta al alicornio, le contestó.

Hera: No formo parte de ninguna rebelión ni apoyo a las actividades de Arquímedes. Aun así no quita el hecho de que te odie, Mike Bluer. Juré hace mucho tiempo que no descansaría hasta verte muerto y bien muerto. Me da igual quienes sean los reyes de Draconem y que planes para el futuro tienen para el reino. A mí solo me importa una cosa y es verte morir.

Decía con odio la dragona y teniendo una mirada llena de rencor hacia el alicornio. Mike no parecía comprender el por qué la dragona parecía guardarle aquel extraño rencor hacia él.

Mike: ¿Qué me odias? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me odies de esa manera hasta el punto en que no dudes en colaborar con estos criminales?

Aquellas preguntas fueron como un detonante para la dragona donde con una mirada llena de odio e ira, le contestó.

Hera: ¿Qué "por qué"? ¡Porque por tu culpa, murió mi hermano Arquímedes!

Contestó lleno de furia la dragona cuya voz resonó por todo el coliseo. Mike se quedó sorprendido al escuchar eso último.

Mike: ¿Qué? ¿Arquímedes...era tu hermano...?

Preguntó Mike sin poder evitar sorprenderse ante aquella respuesta dada por la dragona, que por lo visto, tenía una relación cercana a él siendo nada menos que su hermana.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota: Algunos diseños de naves espaciales están basadas en las naves del videojuego "Starlink: Battle for Atlas"**


	76. La Hermana Perdida

**La Hermana Perdida**

Mike fue al rescate de los alumnos de las mane. Obviamente era una trampa que Mike sabía de sobra que era para él. Lo que nunca se esperó es que Hera estaba con los responsables de la trampa y mucho menos ante la gran revelación que la hizo la dragona.

Mike: ¿Eres hermana de Arquímedes?

Preguntó en parte sorprendido el alicornio al descubrir que Hera era la hermana de Arquímedes. La dragona mirando con odio al alicornio, lo afirmó.

Hera: ¡Por supuesto! Arquímedes era mi hermano mayor.

Mike: Nunca me imaginé que Arquímedes tuviera una hermana. Jamás se mencionó de ello.

Hera: No me extraña. Desde muy joven me fui a estudiar a un internado que estaba muy lejos de Draconem, donde rara vez nos veíamos mi hermano y yo. A causa de ello, casi nadie sabía mi relación con mi hermano, ni siquiera Ceniza me conocía. Furia era la única que me conocía. Cuando fue la guerra, mi hermano me mandó una carta avisándome que nunca mencionara que éramos hermanos por si acaso me secuestraban y me usaran como moneda de cambio.

Explicaba la dragona, siendo ésta escuchada tanto por Mike como por los alumnos que aun estaban detrás de la reja siendo prisioneros. Hera continuó hablando.

Hera: Cuando supe de su muerte, sentí que todo mi mundo se hundía. Era el único de mi familia que aun tenía...y lo perdí...

Comentaba con cierto tono triste la dragona al recordar sobre su hermano. Luego pasando a una expresión de furia, alzó la voz.

Hera: ¡Y todo por tu culpa, maldito Mike Bluer!

Le gritó completamente lleno de furia la dragona hacia el alicornio. Mike ahí se defendió.

Mike: ¡Eh, eh! ¡Para el carro! Que yo sepa, Arquímedes se suicido. En ningún momento yo traté de matarlo (salvo aquella vez cuando hirió mortalmente a Minerva).

Respondía el alicornio, recordando que hacer tiempo, supo que Arquímedes murió presuntamente de un suicidio*.

 *** Leer el fanfic "El Sol y la Espada" de "SCRITTORE PASSIONE"**

Hera: Aun así, aquello ocurrió por culpa de tu intervención. Si tú nunca hubieses aparecido, mi hermano aun seguiría vivo.

Mike: ¡Tu hermano era un monstruo, Hera! ¡Arruinó las vidas de muchos inocentes y pretendía someter al mundo entero a la esclavitud, empezando por los ponis! ¡Alguien tenía que detenerlo! Si no era yo, alguien lo habría hecho al final.

Alzaba la voz el alicornio, que no le gustaba como la dragona la tomaba con él. Ésta enormemente furiosa, le gritó aun más fuerte y llena de ira.

Hera: ¡Cállate! ¿Crees acaso que yo aprobaba los métodos de mi hermano? ¡Yo nunca aprobé sus locas ideas sobre cambiar el gobierno de Draconem donde se centraba principalmente en el racismo! ¡Traté de convencerlo de una convivencia pacífica! ¡Pese a todo, no quiso escucharme, pero aun así me aceptaba como yo le acepté a él!

Mike escuchaba sin decir nada a la dragona mientras esta completamente llena de ira, siguió hablando.

Hera: Pese a nuestros diferencias, nos queríamos. Sé que con el tiempo, habría logrado convencer que cesara en su empeño de dominar el mundo. Por desgracia, no pudo ser así. ¡Todo eso por culpa de tu intervención, Mike Bluer! ¡Por tu culpa, ya no volveré a ver a mi hermano nunca más!

Los alumnos estaban asustados ante las furiosas palabras de la dragona. Mike en cambio, mantuvo éste la calma y ahí la contestó.

Mike: Siento que perdieras a tu hermano, pero tienes que aceptar la idea de que tu hermano era un caso perdido. Pese a tus nobles intentos de persuadirlo, no habrías logrado convencerlo en absoluto. Créeme, reconozco un caso perdido en cuanto lo veo y Arquímedes ya no tenía posibilidad de redimirse, y tarde o temprano, Arquímedes pagaría las consecuencias.

Hera: ¡Me da igual! ¡Tú eres responsable directo de que ya no pueda volver a ver a mi hermano nunca más! Así que disfrutaré viéndote morir.

Respondió aun furiosa la dragona, donde no la importaba en absoluto las palabras de Mike aun teniendo razón este último.

¿?: Je, je, je. Pronto podrás verle por fin morir. Legión ¿Está tu nueva arma lista?

Legión: Por supuesto. Tengo muchas ganas de probarlo con Mike Bluer, viendo como lo hace pedazos poco a poco.

Contestaba Legión donde escuchando una risa malévola del robot que controlaba a distancia, pulsaba unos botones de su brazo, haciendo que una enorme verja se abriera y de en medio de la intensa oscuridad, apareciera el mismo ojo rojo del ser que persiguió a Mike antes.

 **"Visión en primera persona."**

Un visor rojo miraba por donde estaba Mike atado, donde el alicornio podía ver al extraño ser que se iba acercando.

 **"Fin de la visión en primera persona"**

Finalmente Mike y los alumnos pudieron ver lo que era, cosa que los alumnos los asustó al verlo.

Era un enorme robot del tamaño de una casa de cuatro pisos. El cuerpo en su parte superior era bastante gruesa, pero de cintura delgada donde debajo tenía unas pequeñas cuatro patas. Dos grades brazos donde sujetaba por ellas dos especies de mazas con muescas que giraban a toda velocidad a modo de taladro. Su parte frontal tenía una pieza triangular donde la punta apuntaba hacia delante y con el ojo rojo en medio.

Legión: ¡Os presento al "Triturador"! ¡Esta máquina hará pedazos a Mike Bluer en cuestión de segundos! Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba la malvada IA mientras su creación alzaba los brazos donde las mazas se podían girar en un extremo y así orientarlos donde quisiera.

¿?: Bien. Hora de acabar con Mike Bluer.

Legión: ¡Ya has oído, Triturador! ¡Acaba con Mike Bluer!

Ordenaba Legión y el robot obedeciendo la orden, avanzó hacia donde estaba Mike. El robot alzaba los brazos para así destrozar a Mike con ellos. Pese a todo, el alicornio no estaba asustado en absoluto y ahí alzó la voz donde ahí dijo.

Mike: ¡Aun no cantéis victoria! ¡Holy!

De la Knigth king, surgió nada menos que Holy a través de un destello de luz, sorprendiendo a los demás.

Mike: ¡Gin!

La espada brilló y adoptó la forma del dragón Gin. Este último de inmediato lanzó una potente bocanada de humo, que rodeó a la máquina y a Mike.

Mike: ¡Shinigami!

Holy: ¡Marchando!

Holy se fusionó con Mike, adoptando así la forma guerrera. El robot pese a estar a ciegas, intentó aplastar a Mike. Para su desgracia, el guerrero de luz ya se había ido a otra parte, a la vez que Gin volvió a su estado espada donde Mike la atrapó al vuelo.

Legión: ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo no has pensado sellar la espada? ¿Acaso no sabías sobre el espíritu que la había? ¡Y su compañera fénix, maldita sea! ¿Tampoco tuviste en cuenta eso?

Le reprochaba el robot a la figura misteriosa, donde este último molesto, le contestó.

¿?: ¡Yo no sabía nada de eso y lo sabría si me hubieras avisado de ello!

Legión: ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe, maldita sea! ¡No puedo creer que tú no!

¿?: ¡Pues no veo que tú hayas hecho nada para impedirlo!

Discutían ambos bastante acaloradamente, hasta que Hera les llamó la atención a éstos.

Hera: ¿Queréis dejar de discutir? Mike Bluer se va a escapar.

Decía la dragona donde efectivamente, Mike iba a ayudar a los alumnos a salir de la reja donde estaban prisioneros.

¿?: ¡No lo pienso permitir eso!

La misteriosa figura oscura lanzó un especie de fuego azul que impactó en los pies de Mike.

Mike: ¿Pero qué...?

Mike se percató de que tenía las piernas congeladas y le impedían moverse.

Mike: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un fuego que congela?

Holy: (No es raro si nos basamos en el fuego helado de Ghost).

Le contestaba su fénix en su mente. La misteriosa figura riéndose perversamente, le respondió.

¿?: Ja, ja, ja. Por supuesto. Ese es uno de mis habilidades y poderes como elegido, porque yo soy...

La figura oscura saltó para luego caer de pie en la arena, revelando así por fin su aspecto.

¿?: ¡El gran Draktur!

Alzaba la voz el híbrido, revelando su forma como de un dragón del tamaño de Celestia. Con patas y alas de grifo, además de tener una cabeza de dragón.

Mike: ¿Drakur?

Preguntó curioso el guerrero de luz. El híbrido furioso porque pronunciara mal su nombre, le contestó.

Draktur: ¡Es Draktur, idiota! ¡Y ahora serás destruido por mis llamas! ¡Ya que no solo pueden congelar, sino también derretir todo lo que tocan y serás el primero en comprobarlo!

El dragón aspiraba aire con intención de lanzar de nuevo sus llamas con intención de destruir a Mike.

Parecía que iba a ser el fin de Mike hasta que ocurrió algo completamente inesperado.

Star White: ¡No tan rápido!

Heart Fire: ¡No harás daño a nuestro padre!

Aparecieron los potros todos ellos con sus armaduras Bankai y junto con la gata, donde hicieron un placaje contra el híbrido, haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared del coliseo.

Mike: ¡Niños!

Exclamó Mike al ver a los potros y Star White acercándose a su padre, con un tajo de su espada lo liberó del hielo.

Star White: Ya está.

Decía el potro tras lograr liberar a su padre y los potros se acercaron a Mike, donde el guerrero de luz miraba muy serio a éstos.

Mike: ¡Chicos! Os dije que os quedarais con vuestra madre y las otras.

Star White: Lo sé, padre, pero teníamos que venir a ayudarte.

Night: No podíamos dejarte solo ante el peligro.

Explicaban ambos potros. Mike estaba serio, pero luego sonriendo les dijo.

Mike: Lo sé. Justo esperaba eso.

Lusamine: ¿Cómo dices, tío Mike?

Mike: Os dije que os quedarais, sabiendo que ibais a venir de todos modos. En realidad quería que vinierais.

Explicaba el guerrero de luz con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a los potros que no se esperaban aquella respuesta de él.

Light Nova: ¿En serio, papá?

Mike: Así es. Je, je, je. Sabía que si pensaban que vendría solo y que mi patrulla estaría ocupada, no repararían en vosotros.

Night: Vaya. Eso sí que ha sido inesperado.

Mike: Ya veis. Bueno, niños. Ahora preparaos, nos espera una dura lucha.

Star White: Papá ¿Quieres decir que...?

Preguntaba el potro en parte emocionado ante la posible respuesta que iba a dar su padre. Mike asintiendo, le contestó.

Mike: Así es. Lucharemos juntos en familia.

Potros: ¡Genial!

Celebraron los potros y la gata al ver que iban a luchar al lado de Mike. Draktur logrando salir de la pared, estaba enormemente molesto y ahí dijo.

Draktur: ¡Malditos! ¡Os destruiré a todos!

Amenazaba el híbrido más que dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza. Mike y los otros se pusieron en guardia y el guerrero de luz ahí alzó la voz.

Mike: ¡Golden Heart! ¡Ryo!

Mike llamó a sus dos compañeros espirituales donde cada uno apareció en su propio elemento.

Mike: Ryo, saca a los alumnos de aquí mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de estos tipos.

Le pedía Mike al zorro, donde como siempre con actitud molesta, respondió este último.

Ryo: Genial. Ya me tocó hacer de niñero.

Comentaba molesto el zorro donde de un salto aterrizó justo enfrente de la verja donde estaban los alumnos. El zorro de un mordisco destrozó dicha reja y mirando con expresión molesta a los alumnos, les dijo a éstos.

Ryo: ¡Vamos! ¡Moved el trasero, idiotas! ¡Al menos que queráis quedaros aquí y morir!

Les decía verdaderamente enfadado el zorro a los alumnos, haciendo que estos últimos se sintiera un tanto intimidados al principio, pero decidieron seguir al zorro a la salida. Legión viendo eso, no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Legión: ¡No pienso permitirlo!

La IA alzó su brazo donde de ella surgió una ametralladora donde apunto al zorro y los alumnos. Hera ahí le agarró del brazo y apartando de éstos, le dijo molesta a éste con una mirada severa hacia su ojo rojo.

Hera: ¡Ni se te ocurra disparar contra ellos! No pienso permitir que dispares sobre gente inocente.

Legión: ¿Acaso osas traicionarnos, Hera?

Hera: No se trata de eso. Nuestro objetivo es Mike ¿No? Ellos no son importantes, por lo que no es necesario hacerles nada.

Le respondía Hera que pese al odio que tenía hacia Mike, no iba a consentir que lastimase a alumnos inocentes. Legión miraba molesto a la dragona, aunque tuvo que darla la razón sobre que Mike era lo importante.

Legión: Muy bien. Como Mike es realmente nuestro objetivo, pasaré por alto esto. Ahora debo controlar al robot Triturador para que destruya a Mike y a esos mocosos.

Hera: ¡No! Solo a Mike, a los potros ni los toques.

Le respondía molesta la dragona, que no estaba tampoco dispuesta a permitir que lastimase a potros inocentes. Legión ya harto de ella, sacó unos cables de su cuerpo donde se conectaron a la dragona y la dijo a esta.

Legión: ¡Ya me estás cansando con tus quejas!

Nada más decir eso, unas corrientes eléctricas surgieron de los cables, provocando un fuerte efecto electrizante en la dragona donde primero esta gritó y luego cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Legión: Bien. Veamos si ahora puedo trabajar algo más tranquilo.

Decía la IA donde desde un control remoto integrado en su brazo izquierdo, iba controlando las funciones de Triturador. Mike y los otros se preparaban para combatir.

Mike: Muy bien. Nos dividiremos. Star White y Heart Fire y Light Nova conmigo donde nos ocuparemos de Draktur. Night Ray, Lusamine y Golden Heart se ocuparan de la chatarra esa.

Todos: ¡Entendido!

Contestaron al unísono los potros y el dragón dorado.

Draktur: ¡Os destruiré a todos!

Gritaba el dragón lanzando unas potentes llamas donde el grupo se apartó. Las llamas impactaron en la reja de antes donde estaban siendo retenidos los alumnos, siendo derretidas en apenas segundos.

Mike: ¡Atomic Blast!

Mike lanzó su ataque contra el híbrido, donde este último con un golpe de brazo lo destruyó. Star White a gran velocidad se acercó a Draktur para atacarlo.

Star White: ¡Filo Acuático!

Gritaba el alifénix donde su katana empezó a ser cubierto por una fina capa de agua y ahí trató de darle un tajo. El híbrido se cubrió con sus brazos donde logró parar el golpe y luego de eso intentó darle un puñetazo contra el alifénix, donde ahí Star White se alejó de él para evitar el golpe.

Heart Fire: ¡Felia! ¡Afinidad de tierra!

Felia: ¡Entendido!

Felia cambió de afinidad a tierra. Su cuerpo cambio haciendo que su pelaje se volviera de marrón oscuro con detalles marrón claro. Su cuerpo desarrollaba consistencia como de roca a la vez que se volvía más grande y pesada.

Felia: ¡Rompe Roca!

Felia golpeó el suelo con sus pesadas patas, haciendo emerger del suelo una enorme roca y ahí la dio una patada que la mandó contra el híbrido. Draktur alzó su puño y de un golpe destruyó la roca como si nada.

Draktur: ¡Necesitareis hacerlo mejor!

Hablaba con arrogancia el híbrido.

Heart Fire: ¿Qué tal esto? ¡Cinta de Fuego!

Gritaba la potra donde la cinta que usaba como arma se prendió en fuego y a modo de látigo, atrapó uno de los brazos del híbrido y tiraba de él.

Draktur: Mocosa insolente.

El híbrido tiró del brazo con tanta fuerza, que hizo que la potra fuera tirada hacia él. Luego de eso el híbrido alzó su otro brazo con intención de aplastarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Mike a gran velocidad atrapó a su hija para apartarla del mortal ataque del híbrido.

Mike: ¡Ahora, Light Nova!

Ligth Nova: ¡Voy, papá! ¡Ese bicho feo sabrá lo que es capaz de hacer mi Queen Jade!

Decía la potra armada con una espada de hoja verde con líneas plateadas, con empuñadura en forma de cabeza de dragón.

Prisma: (Adelante, Nova. Ahora si que vamos a dar el golpe).

Hablaba Prisma que era nada menos que la espada que tenía la potra en sus cascos. La potra con la espada, logró de un tajo hacerle un leve corte en el pecho del híbrido para furia de este último que lo enfureció.

Draktur: ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Muere!

El híbrido cargó su puño de fuego negro e intentó golpear a Light Nova, Mike se interpuso para proteger a su hija.

Mike: ¡No toques a mi hija!

Mike alzó su puño también y lo lanzó contra la del híbrido, donde ambos puños chocaron contra el otro, provocando una onda de impacto que hizo temblar el lugar.

Draktur: Eres fuerte. Eres el primero que logra al menos frenar mi ataque, ya que soy físicamente mucho más fuerte que la mayoría de los híbridos.

Hablaba con una sonrisa arrogante el híbrido.

Mike: (Tiene razón. Es mucho más fuerte que la mayoría de los híbridos que nos hemos enfrentado).

Pensaba para sí Mike al ver que el híbrido era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Draktur lanzó un chorro de fuego contra Mike, donde el guerrero angelical tuvo que protegerse con una barrera mágica para evitar ser congelado o derretido por dicho fuego. El híbrido se teletransportó justo detrás de él y le dio una patada que lo estampó contra la pared a Mike.

Heart Fire: ¡Papá!

Gritó alarmada la potra al ver a su padre salir volando. Star White en cambio, se puso furioso por ello.

Star White: Ese maldito, lo pagará.

Star White cargó contra el híbrido donde lanzó incesantes tajos contra Draktur tratando de partirlo en dos, pero el híbrido se protegía con las duras escamas de sus brazos.

Light Nova: ¡Voy yo también!

Heart Fire: ¡Y yo!

Felia: ¡Y yo!

Dijeron las otras donde se unieron a Star White en su lucha contra el híbrido tratando de golpearlo.

Mientra tanto, Night Ray, Lusamine, Light Nova y Golden Heart se ocupaban del robot Triturador.

Golden Heart: Atentos, niños. Esto no es un entrenamiento, sino un combate real. Así que andad con cuidado.

Advertía el dragón poniendo este en posición de combate. Night Ray sacando su espada serpiente y estando en guardia, le contestó.

Night: No te preocupes, Golden. Yo tengo experiencia de combate.

Lusamine: Y mi madre me entrenó bien para el combate, por lo que sé lo que hay que hacer.

Completaba Lusamine donde alzaba sus cascos en posición de combate.

Golden Heart: Muy bien entonces, preparaos para pelear.

Decía el dragón donde este y los jóvenes estaban más que listos para combatir. El robot alzó los brazos donde hizo girar las columnas a toda velocidad y fue directo hacia ellos.

Golden Night: ¡Apartaos!

Avisaba el dragón y el grupo se aparto para evitar ser aplastados por uno de los brazos de la máquina.

Night: ¡Esquirlas de Cristal!

Night Ray lanzó infinidad de cristales afilados que fueron impactando en el robot.

Lusamine: ¡Rayo Electrun!

Lusamine lanzó un rayo eléctrico que impactó de lleno en el robot.

Pese a todos los ataques, el robot no parecía sufrir apenas daño.

Night: Esa cosa aguanta.

Golden Heart: No desistáis. Incluso la coraza más dura puede ser destruida si se la ataca continuamente. Seguid atacando.

Les animaba el dragón donde ahí lanzó un potente hálito de fuego que cubrió al robot con ella, haciendo retroceder a la máquina. Así hasta que el robot Triturador puso sus brazo mazas a modo de escudo y al hacerlas girar a toda velocidad, desviaba las llamas del dragón a la vez que avanzaba hacia él.

Cuando la máquina estuvo cerca de Golden Heart, empleando uno de sus brazos intentó golpearlo, pero el dragón se apartó para evitar el golpe.

Golden Heart: No es tonta la máquina esa.

Comentaba el dragón al ver las acciones del robot. Ahí triturador alzando ambas mazas en posición vertical, comenzó a golpear el suelo una y otra vez haciendo temblar la tierra.

Lusamine: ¿Y ahora que está haciendo?

Heart Light: (Ni idea, amiga).

Todos veían a la máquina golpear una y otra vez el suelo, hasta que Night Ray y Golden Heart se dieron cuenta de lo que planeaba.

Night: ¡Cuidado!

Golden Heart: ¡A cubierto!

Golden Heart cubrió a los potros con su cuerpo y sus alas mientras Night Ray creaba una barrera de cristal por encima de ellos, justo para evitar que trozos de roca del techo cayeran sobre ellos.

La máquina siguió golpeando el suelo por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente se detuvo y de un golpe de su brazo maza, destruyó la barrera de Night Ray con suma facilidad.

Lusamine: ¡Esa cosa nos quería sepultar bajo las rocas!

Decía molesta la potra al ver lo que intentaba hacer la máquina.

Golden Heart: Por eso no hay que bajar la guardia. Que cada uno le ataque por un lado.

Indicaba el dragón a los jóvenes potros mientras Golden Heart avanzaba corriendo hacia la máquina. Triturador intentó golpearle por un lado con una de sus mazas al dragón. Golden Heart sin dejar de correr se agachó para esquivar el ataque y ahí lanzó un potente puñetazo a la parte frontal de la máquina, que lo hizo retroceder.

Golden Heart: Veo que tienes problemas para las distancias cortas, amigo.

Decía el dragón donde continuaba dando fuertes puñetazos a la máquina, logrando hacer retroceder a Triturador.

Golden Heart: Una más.

El dragón alzó su puño para lanzar un fuerte golpe con todas sus fuerzas, pero el robot mirando con su ojo rojo al dragón, disparó un potente láser rojo que arrastró al dragón hasta chocar contra una pared.

Night: ¡Golden!

Exclamó alarmado el potro al ver como la máquina le había disparado aquel rayo. No tuvo mucho tiempo que pensar porque el robot con una mira ahora apuntaba a él.

Lusamine: ¡Night Ray! ¡Cuidado! ¡Ahora a por ti!

Le avisaba la potra justo cuando la máquina disparó un rayo contra el unicornio. Night Ray rápidamente pisó el suelo, creando así una barrera de tierra con que lograba frenar el ataque.

Night: ¡Mi madre! Esta cosa va en serio.

Comentaba el unicornio tratando de mantener la barrera de tierra, pero por desgracia el ataque del robot era tan potente, que al final hizo estallar la barrera y que por la onda del impacto, el unicornio salió volando hasta chocar contra unas rocas y caer al suelo adolorido.

Light Nova: ¡Night Ray!

Gritó alarmada la potra al ver como su amigo había salido lastimado, pese a que aun estaba combatiendo contra Draktur. Lusamine intentó atacarlo por un lado con su magia, pero el robot girando rápidamente, la golpeó con una de las mazas que la mandó estrellarse contra la pared.

Light Nova: ¡Hermana!

Light Nova vio como su hermana había sido lastimada. En ese momento, una intensa ira empezó a crecer en la potra.

Light Nova: ¡Maldita cosa! ¡Primero lastimas al compañero de mi padre! ¡Luego a mi amigo! ¡Y ahora a mi hermana! ¡Esto no te lo pienso perdonar.

Gritaba completamente furiosa la potra, donde alrededor de ella empezó a temblar y un aura dorada la rodeaba.

Heart Fire: ¡Hermana! ¡Espera!

Trató de detenerla su hermana, pero el híbrido se interpuso en su camino impidiendo avanzar. Acto seguido la potra salió volando a toda velocidad hacia la máquina donde este último intentó golpear a la Light Nova, pero ella pasando por encima de las mazas, golpeó con un casco en la parte frontal que lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

Light Nova empezando a gritar varias veces, lanzó infinidad de esferas explosivas contra la máquina, logrando así ocasionar importantes daños en Triturador.

La máquina apuntando con su mira láser a la potra, disparó un potente rayo contra ella.

Light Nova: ¡Láser Nova!

Gritó la potra donde lanzó desde sus cascos un potente rayo blanco que chocó contra el de Triturador. Al principio ambos rayos se mantenían, pero el ataque de Light Nova iba superando con creces el del robot hasta que recibió de lleno todo el ataque y hacerlo retroceder contra la pared y ser sepultado por varias rocas que le cayeron encima.

Tras el ataque, Light Nova aterrizó en el suelo mientras iba recobrando el aliento.

Legión estaba impactado ante lo que vio. Sus sensores detectaron un aumento considerable de poder en la potra nada corriente, y luego vio como logró ocasionar importantes daños al robot.

Legión: Pero ¿De dónde rayos ha sacado tanto poder esa potra? Hace unos instantes tenía un poder enorme, pero ahora ha descendido.

Comentaba el robot al notar que la potra no era nada corriente.

Legión: Mmm...Presiento que esa potra podría acabar resultando muy peligrosa. Es mejor que me deshaga de ella enseguida.

Legión pulsó unos comandos, dando orden a Triturador para que tuviera como prioridad eliminar a Light Nova. El robot logrando salir de los escombros, centro su visor en la potra cuyo objetivo ahora era eliminarla.

El robot avanzaba hacia la potra, donde Light Nova miraba sorprendida como el robot aun estaba de pie. Light Nova intentó huir, pero había empleando tanta energía en su ataque se había agotado. La máquina alzó una de sus mazas en posición vertical y por encima de la potra para aplastarla.

Mike: ¡Light Nova!

Mike que había salido de las rocas, miró con miedo la escena de que su hija iba a ser aplastada por la máquina. Draktur riéndose perversamente, le dijo.

Draktur: ¡Mejor preocúpate por ti mismo!

Gritó el híbrido lanzando un rayo desde su boca, donde le dio a Mike y le hizo retroceder varios metros.

Light Nova se alarmó sintiendo que iba a ser su final, final que nunca llegó cuando apareció de golpe Golden Heart donde arreando un potente puñetazo en la parte frontal del robot, lo alejó de la potra.

Light Nova: ¡Golden!

Golden Heart: ¿Estás bien, Light Nova? ¿No te ha pasado nada?

La preguntaba el dragón a la potra, queriendo éste asegurarse de que a Light Nova no la hubiese pasado nada. Ésta sintiendo, le contestó.

Light Nova: Sí. Estoy bien. Solo estoy algo cansada.

Golden Heart: Me alegro. Mejor vuelve con tu padre y tus hermanos para ayudarlos.

Sonreía el dragón al ver que la potra estaba bien, donde esta última asintiendo, volvió con su padre y sus hermanos para ayudarlos en su lucha contra el híbrido. Acto seguido Lusamine y Night Ray se reunieron con el dragón.

Lusamine: Vaya con la cosa esa.

Night: Ya te digo. Tiene una pegada tremenda.

Comentaban ambos potros al comprobar lo dura que era el robot.

Golden Heart: Así es la vida del guerrero, niños. Está lleno de altos y bajos, donde no hay ni un enemigo demasiado pequeño ni muy demasiado grande.

Les comentaba el dragón a los jóvenes con una ligera sonrisa, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para charlar ya que el robot volvía a alzarse y más que dispuesto a acabar con el grupo.

Lusamine: ¿Otra vez? Pero ¿Cuánto hace falta para acabar con él?

Se quejaba la potra al ver que la máquina aun seguía activa.

Golden Heart: Dejemos las delicadezas de lado y saquemos la artillería pesada.

Decía el dragón donde ahí adoptó su forma guerrera, aumentando de tamaño como sus músculos.

Night: Creo que es buen momento de probar el regalo que me dio la reina Galaxandria hace tiempo.

Terrax: (¿Lo vas a usar, colega?).

Night: Por supuesto.

Terrax: (Perfecto. Vamos allá).

Night Ray deshizo su fusión con Terrax. Luego, el potro se sacó de su cazadora un collar hecho de cristal violeta.

Night: Hora de probar la Estrella Cristal.

El potro se puso el collar en el cuello y en ese momento su fénix obtuvo unas alas de cristal violetas.

Terrax: Estoy listo.

Night: Vamos allá ¡Cristal Bankai!

Alzó la voz el unicornio y su fénix se fusionó con él, adoptando ahora una armadura hecha de cristal rojizo con detalles azules y dorados que brillaban intensamente.

Night: ¡Ahora sí que estoy listo para reducir a esa cosa a chatarra!

Decía lleno de determinación el potro unicornio, empuñando éste la Serpent Blade donde el arma quedó también cubierta por el mismo tipo de cristal.

El grupo estaba preparado para combatir al robot Triturador donde este último alzaba sus brazos con intención de aplastar al grupo con ellas.

Mientras tanto, Mike y sus hijos seguían combatiendo contra Draktur.

Draktur: ¡Morid!

Gritaba el híbrido lanzando a modo de arco una intensa llamarada contra el grupo, donde éstos saltaron para esquivar su ataque.

Felia: ¡Pedrada!

Gritaba la gata donde envolviendo a sí misma, adoptó forma de enorme roca y fue cayendo encima del híbrido. Draktur alzó sus brazos y detuvo la pedrada en seco, para luego mandarla rodando por ahí de un lanzamiento. La gata recobraba su estado físico mientras sus ojos se le formaban unos espirales por el mareo.

Felia: Que mareo...

Mike: ¡Alas trascendentales!

Gritaba Mike creando desde sus alas un intensa luz que golpeaba al híbrido, ocasionando daños por quemaduras a éste.

Draktur: ¡Ahh...! ¡Malditos! ¡Os destruiré!

Gritaba furioso el híbrido golpeando con sus patas delanteras el suelo, creando así una fisura que fue avanzando hacia Mike. El guerrero de luz alzó el vuelo para esquivar el ataque.

Star White: ¡Oleaje!

Gritaba Star White que con su katana, creaba una ola de agua donde golpeó con ella al híbrido y quedando este empapado.

Darktur: ¡Estupido! Un poco de agua no me detendrá.

Heart Fire: Un poco de agua no, pero sí si añadimos algo más ¡Felia!

Felia: ¡Modo Electricidad!

Felia adoptó su afinidad electricidad.

Heart Fire: Ahora es el momento.

Heart Fire empezó a realizar una danza.

Heart Fire: ¡Nuestro valor!

Heart Fire quedó envuelta en un aura amarilla.

Heart Fire: ¡Nuestra amistad!

El aura fue extendiendo hasta cubrir a Felia.

Heart Fire: ¡Nuestra esperanza!

Felia maulló de furia mientras su cuerpo desprendía energía.

Heart Fire: ¡Gigavoltio letal!

Gritó ahora la potra, donde la gata quedó envuelta en electricidad y tras soltar otro maullido de furia, salió disparada como un cohete envuelto en electricidad donde ahí golpeó a Draktur.

Draktur: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba de dolor el híbrido al sentir toda la potencia eléctrica del ataque, donde los efectos fueron mayores al estar envuelto previamente por agua.

La gata volvió con su dueña, mientras el grupo rodeaba al híbrido que estaba arrodillado en el suelo.

Light Nova: ¡Lo tenemos!

Star White: Tampoco es tan duro el tipo ese.

Comentaban ambos potros a la vez que se preparaban para acabar con él. Antes de que hicieran iniciar cualquier ataque, los ojos del híbrido brillaron y poniéndose de pie, lanzó un ensordecedor rugido que hizo temblar la cueva entera.

Draktur: ¡Malditos insectos! ¡Ahora sí que me habéis enfurecido!

Rugía de furia el híbrido, donde su cuerpo empezó a crecer a la vez que sus músculos se hacían más grandes para sorpresa del grupo.

Light Nova: ¿Qué le pasa?

Felia: ¿Cómo es que se hace más grande?

Mike: Seguramente por su parte dragón. Algunos dragones entrenados pueden aumentar su tamaño a la vez que su fuerza.

Explicaba Mike mientras el dragón que ahora había alcanzado el tamaño de una casa de tres cuatro pisos, pisó el suelo donde creó grietas en ella y con una mirada de furia al grupo, gritó.

Draktur: ¡Ahora daos por muertos!

Decía el dragón lanzando una intensa llamarada por alrededor suyo donde el grupo tuvo que saltar para esquivarlo.

Mike: ¡Puño Pétreo!

Mike intentó golpearlo con su puño de piedra, pero el híbrido con su garra atrapó dicho puño y lo aplastó hasta reducirlo a escombros. Mike intentó golpearlo con su espada, pero el híbrido se cubrió con un brazo para protegerse y con el otro lo golpeó con un brutal puñetazo que lo estampó contra el suelo, creando enormes grietas por alrededor.

Star White volando hacia la espalda del híbrido, lanzó varios tajos en dicha espalda, pero apenas parecía hacerle efecto al híbrido donde con su cola golpeó al alifénix y lo estampó contra el suelo.

Felia corría por el suelo para luego escalar por la espalda del híbrido y ahí morderle por una de sus alas, produciendo un potente efecto eléctrico que recorría todo su cuerpo, pero el híbrido ni siquiera sintió daño alguno y este último se la quitó de encima con un aleteo de sus alas.

La gata salía volando por el aire, hasta que es atrapada por su dueña que la cogió en brazos.

Heart Fire: ¡Felia! ¿Estás bien?

Felia: Sí. Estoy bien, amiga. Ese bruto sin duda es muy fuerte.

Heart Fire: Sí. Mucho me temo que nos va a dar que hacer.

Comentaban ambas hasta que el híbrido intentó atacarlas, pero unas esferas de luz y oscuridad impactaron en su rostro, deteniendo así su marcha. El híbrido dirigió su mirada hacia donde vino el ataque, viendo a Light Nova en el aire con una esfera de cada elemento en ambos cascos.

Light Nova: ¡Aléjate de mis hermanos o te desintegro!

Le decía a modo de amenaza la potra más que lista para lanzar su ataque. El híbrido alzó su garra y trató de golpearla, pero la potra lo esquivó.

Felia: Heart Fire ¿Probamos una fusión de sincronía?

Comentaba Felia a su amiga. Heart Fire escuchando eso de la gata, sonrió y la contestó.

Heart Fire: ¿Sabes qué? Vamos allá.

Ambas asintieron y mientras aterrizaban, Felia recobraba su estado normal.

Heart Fire: ¡Fusión de sincronía!

Alzó la voz Heart Fire y tanto ella como la gata saltaron hacia arriba y girando sobre ellas mismas hacia delante, las dos se juntaron y una luz surgió de ellas.

Cuando la luz desapareció, Heart Fire ahora tenía rasgos felinos como patas, orejas y bigotes de gato. Cola de gato. Ojos de gato. Su pelaje se volvía algo más como la de un gato. Sus alas y su cuerno se mantenían sin cambios al igual que su armadura Bankai.

Heart Fire: Bien. Ahora verá ese tipo como se pone una autentica gata rabiosa.

Decía la cat pony donde fue corriendo a gran velocidad como una pantera. El híbrido al verla intentó aplastarla con una de sus patas, pero la potra lo esquivó y escalando por el brazo, saltó hacia el rostro del híbrido donde ahí inició su ataque.

Heart Fire: ¡Garras Ardientes!

Gritaba la potra y sus garras de prendieron en llamas, donde ahí realizó múltiples cortes en el rostro del híbrido.

Draktur: ¡Quítate de en medio, insecto!

Rugía el dragón lanzando una intensa llamarada hacia la potra, donde ella se telentrasportó para esquivar el ataque. Star White aprovechando que tenía la guardia baja, se lanzó hacia su cara donde le dio un fuerte puñetazo y luego retrocedió para esquivar una dentellada del híbrido que trató de atraparlo. Light Nova lanzaba múltiples rayos mágicos contra el híbrido mientras Heart Fire recorriendo por alrededor de su cuerpo, le daba múltiples zarpazos tratando de debilitarlo.

Star White lanzaba desde su espada varias dagas de agua con que fue impactando todas contra el híbrido. Light Nova concentrando energía, disparó un potente rayo a máxima potencia que le dio en el rostro del híbrido.

Draktur: ¡Ya me tenéis harto!

Rugía de ira el dragón donde generó un campo mágico por alrededor, que repelió a los potros y los hizo caer al suelo.

Draktur: ¡Ahora os destruiré!

Mike: ¡Shinigami Bestia!

Se escuchaba alzar la voz de Mike y en el lugar donde antes había caído, se formó una columna de luz y por ella surgió Mike en su forma de lobo, saliendo éste volando a toda velocidad y arreando un potente puñetazo al rostro del híbrido, que lo hizo retroceder a gran distancia.

Mike: No te atrevas a tocar a mi hijos, canalla.

Le advertía el gran lobo al híbrido, que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que dicho híbrido lastimara a los potros. El híbrido mirando a Mike, le respondió molesto.

Draktus: ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!

El híbrido salió a toda velocidad como una estela y Mike hizo lo mismo. Ambas estelas chocaban el uno contra el otro, provocando fuertes choques mutuamente. Dichas estelas volaban de un lado a otro a gran velocidad mientras los potros trataban de seguirlos.

Light Nova: Que velocidad.

Heart Fire: ¿Vosotros lográis verlos?

Star White: Es difícil debido a la enorme velocidad de ambos.

Comentaban los potros mientras veían ambas estelas volar a alta velocidad. Mientras tanto, Mike y Draktur seguían combatiendo contra el otro.

Draktur: ¡Te destruiré!

Gritó el híbrido que tras tomar distancia, cargó de fuego a máxima potencia y lanzó un enorme chorro de fuego de gran envergadura.

Mike: No me destruirás tan fácilmente ¡Puño Lobo!

Gritó ahora Mike alzando su brazo derecho donde se generaba energía luminosa que iba adoptando forma de lobo. El lobo calculando la llegada del enorme chorro de fuego hacia él, finalmente vio el momento y lanzó un potente puñetazo contra el chorro de fuego, haciendo que se dividiera en dos chorros laterales que golpearon en dos lugares distintos del lugar. Al mismo tiempo el híbrido sintió la onda de impacto del puñetazo donde sintió leve dolor en su cuerpo.

Draktur: ¡Ahhh..! ¿Cómo es posible?

Mike: Muy simple, así ¡Colmillo Lobo!

Mike voló hacia el híbrido. El lobo alzó un brazo hacia arriba mientras el otro lo llevaba abajo, junto ambos brazos por sus garras al mismo tiempo que se formaba la imagen de un lobo que mordía, causando más daños al híbrido donde ahí gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo adolorido.

Mientras tanto, Golden Heart, Night Ray con su nueva armadura y Lusamine, combatían al robot.

El robot alzó ambos brazos para colocarlos en posición horizontal uno por encima del otro, haciendo como de apisonadora y avanzó rápidamente hacia el grupo.

Golden Heart cargó contra el robot y empleó ambos brazos a modo de escudo para retener las mazas giratorias, donde el choque producía unas intensas chispas calientes como si lo estuvieran soltando.

Golden Heart: ¡Ahora, Night Ray!

Night: ¡Marchando! ¡Mazo Cristal!

El unicornio mediante unas alas de cristal, ascendió hasta ganar altura y con su espada en alto, se iba formando en la hoja un enorme mazo donde con ella golpeó con fuerza la cabeza del robot, ocasionando fuertes daños y que se detuviera en su ataque. Golden Heart aprovechó para dar un fuerte puñetazo contra la parte frontal de la máquina, ocasionando más daños todavía.

Lusamine: Ahora voy yo ¡Estallido de Luz!

Gritaba Lusamine, creando en su casco derecho una pequeña esfera de luz y luego volando hasta estar enfrente del robot, lo lanzó hacia éste donde en el momento que le tocó dicha esfera se formó una potente explosión luminosa.

El robot ya iba presentando algunos daños en su cuerpo. Night Ray se preparó para atacar de nuevo.

Night: Ahora verás, chatarra ¡Filo Diamante!

Night Ray envolvió su espada en más cristales hasta adoptar un filo mayor. Ahí el unicornio cargó contra el robot donde este último intentó aplastarlo con una de sus mazas, pero el unicornio pasó por encima de él y con un tajo, logró partir parcialmente su parte frontal.

El robot iluminaba su ojo rojo y disparó un rayo contra el unicornio, donde Night Ray alzando su espada creó un escudo de cristal para protegerse del ataque.

Golden: ¡Te voy a dar yo rayos!

Gritaba el dragón cargando contra el robot donde este último ahora apuntando hacia él, iba cargando su arma principal para disparar un rayo. Para desgracia de Triturador, el dragón fue más rápido y lanzando un fuerte puñetazo le atravesó el ojo hasta llegar muy adentro de éste y destrozar partes importantes de sus sistemas.

Legión: ¡Maldición! ¡Mi robot sufre daños críticos!

Decía Legión donde en una pantalla holográfia, mostraba al robot Triturador con daños importantes. Sin que se diera cuenta, Hera que estaba antes inconsciente se estaba despertando.

Hera: ¿Qué ocurre?

La dragona se levantó y veía el estado actual de la batalla.

Draktur: ¡Os destruiré a todos, malditos!

Amenazaba el híbrido pese a que su cuerpo ya presentaba daños importantes. Mike que tenía a sus hijos con él le respondió.

Mike: No cuentes con ello, amigo ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Lobo Aullador!

 **Música Finisher**

Del lobo se iba generando energía de luz blanca que iba creciendo, hasta adoptar la forma de un enorme lobo hecho de luz blanca.

Draktur: ¿Qué demonios...?

Exclamó el híbrido al ver al enorme lobo hecho de luz.

Mike: ¡Ahora sentirás el poder de la manada!

Decía Mike mientras ordenaba al lobo cargar contra el híbrido. El lobo de luz saltó hacia el híbrido donde ahí le dio un fuerte mordisco y acto seguido hubo una explosión de luz.

Draktur: ¡Ahhhh...!

Rugía de dolor el híbrido mientras sentía todo el daño de luz en su cuerpo y luego salió despedido, hasta estrellarse contra la pared del coliseo.

El híbrido logrando ponerse de pie como pudo, miró con odio a Mike y sus hijos. Ahí Draktur dijo.

Draktur: Malditos...Esto me la pagareis...

Dijo esto el híbrido antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz.

Night Ray: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Picadura de Serpiente!

Night Ray alzaba en alto su espada para tenerla en horizontal y ahí empezó a agitarla. La hoja de la espada comenzó a extenderse hasta adoptar la forma de la serpiente Aoda solo que de mayor tamaño.

Night Ray: Veamos que tal te sienta eso.

Decía el unicornio mientras la serpiente se lanzaba a lanzar múltiples picaduras contra el robot Triturador, ocasionando varios daños en su cuerpo.

Night Ray: ¡Toma esto!

Night Ray lanzó una estocada hacia delante, atravesando así al robot donde lo dejó en estado crítico.

Legión: ¡No! ¡Mi robot!

Gritaba alarmado la IA al ver que su robot estallaba en pedazos.

Legión: Maldita sea. No importa. Aun queda otro recurso.

Legión activó unos comandos, haciendo que unos explosivos que estaban por las paredes de la zona del coliseo explotaran, provocando un fuerte derrumbe por todo el lugar.

Hera: ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Nos vas a enterrar a todos!

Le llamaba la atención la dragona al ver que Legión había decidido hundir todo el lugar. La IA con una risa malvada la respondió.

Legión: No importa si logramos destruir a Mike Bluer. Además poco me importa, ya que yo soy una IA que está en otro lugar y este cuerpo robot es solo un medio para interactuar con el entorno. Así que aunque me destruyan me da igual, volveré con otro cuerpo. Y ahora si eres lista, saldrás de aquí ahora mismo. Adiós.

Decía el robot activando unos reactores que surgieron de su espalda y salió volando de allí. Hera no iba a quedarme por más tiempo esperando y salió esta volando también. Iba la dragona rumbo a la salida, hasta que una columna la pilló encima haciendo que se quedara atrapada.

Hera: ¡Estoy atrapada! ¡No puedo salir!

Decía la dragona tratando de liberarse, pero no podía salir. Mientras tanto, Mike y los demás se preparaban para huir.

Mike: ¡Vamos! ¡Todo el mundo fuera!

Decía Mike donde sus hijos y el dragón escapaban por la salida. Mike estuvo a punto de irse él también, hasta que su vista se centró en Hera que aun estaba atrapada.

Mike sin dudarlo fue hacia donde estaba la dragona. Hera al ver al quien intento matar delante de ella se temió lo peor.

Sin decir nada, Mike posó sus garras por debajo de la columna y empleando su enorme fuerza, lo levantó de encima de Hera y lo lanzó lejos por ahí. La dragona no comprendió el por qué hacía eso, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando el lobo alzó sus garras hacia ella. Hera temió que la fuera a matar para cobrar venganza, pero inesperadamente el lobo la agarró y la puso encima de su espalda para rápidamente salir corriendo con ella hacia la salida.

Los potros, el dragón, el zorro y los alumnos estaban ya fuera de la cueva, pero faltaba alguien.

Heart Fire: ¿Dónde está papá? Estaba detrás de nosotros.

Lusamine: Debe aun estar en la cueva.

Night: Pero si la cueva está a punto de derrumbarse.

La preocupación se formó en el grupo hasta que para alivio, vieron salir a Mike de la cueva justo cuando se derrumbaba ya todo y quedando sepultado todo el lugar.

Mike: A salvo.

Decía Mike dejando a la dragona en el suelo y el lobo recobrando su estado alicornio. La dragona estaba estática ante lo que había pasado.

Hera: Me...Me has salvado...¿Por qué...?

Preguntaba la dragona que aun no se podía creer que el pony que trató de matar por venganza, la salvara de la muerte. Mike encogiendo de hombros, la contestó a ésta.

Mike: ¿Acaso hubieses preferido morir en la cueva?

Bromeaba el alicornio con ella. Hera quería respuestas y ahí siguió preguntando.

Hera: Pero...Yo traté de matarte, por lo ocurrido con mi hermano. Quería verte muerto y destruido y aun así, me salvas la vida. No lo entiendo.

Ante el comentario de la dragona, Mike suspiro y ahí trató de explicarse.

Mike: Bueno...Es complicado de explicar. Como ya te dije antes, Arquímedes era un bicho de cuidado donde su muerte se la buscó él mismo quieras o no. De todos modos, aunque fuese tu hermano y hayas tomado decisiones equivocadas, no tienes por qué pagar precisamente tú los errores de tu hermano. Bueno...Quiero decir, no podría dejarte morir de esa manera. No es mi estilo la verdad.

Hera escuchaba con atención la complicada explicación del alicornio. Ahí la dragona empezó a cuestionarse todos sus actos y si en realidad no fue justo echarle la culpa a Mike Bluer por lo sucedido con su hermano.

No tuvieron tiempo para charlar más, porque justo en ese momento apareció una versión gigante del robot Triturador.

Legión: Ja, ja, ja. ¡Sufrid el poder de mi versión gigante de mi robot! Ja, ja, ja.

Sandbar: ¡Arrea! ¿Qué es eso?

Smolder: ¡Que enorme!

Star White: Parece que tenemos problemas.

Comentaban los jóvenes al ver al robot gigante. Mike mirando a Ryo, le dijo al zorro.

Mike: Ryo, hora de pelear ¡Modo Robot!

Ryo: Como quieras. Voy a reducir a chatarra esa cosa.

Ryo adoptó su forma de zorro robot gigante y Mike a través de un portal se subió a la cabina para tomar los mandos.

Mike: ¡Forma guerrera!

Nada más alzar la voz, Ryo adoptó su forma robot guerrero a la vez que extendía sus látigos de energía. Aquella imagen hacía que los alumnos mirasen impresionados la escena.

Gallus: Whoa...Eso es impresionante.

SilverStrem: ¡Es genial!

Ocellus: Asombroso.

Yona: Yona estar impresionada por zorro gigante con látigos.

Comentaban impresionados los alumnos mientras Mike a los mandos se preparaba para combatir.

Mike: Vamos a por él, Ryo.

Ryo: No me digas lo obvio.

Respondió el zorro y este con sus látigos, fue hacia el robot enemigo.

Legión: ¡Os aplastaré!

Gritaba Legión alzando sus brazos y con una de sus mazas intentó golpear de lado a Ryo, pero el zorro se agachó para esquivarlo y luego realizó una voltereta hacia atrás, a la vez dando una patada en la parte frontal del robot.

Mike: ¡Látigos Láser!

Ryo lanzó múltiples latigazos contra el robot, hasta que Legión hizo que su robot alzara una de sus mazas que giraban a toda velocidad, atrapando uno de los látigos de del zorro. Ahí Legión tiró de él haciendo que el zorro fuera hacia él y ahí aprovechó para golpearlo con su otra maza donde lo derribó al suelo.

Mike: ¡Whoa! ¿Estás bien, Ryo?

Preguntaba Mike, donde el zorro de mala uva le contestó.

Ryo: ¡Me dan un brutal golpe! ¿Y tú aun me preguntas que si estoy bien? ¡Tú estás tonto!

Mike: Sí. Está bien.

Respondió con una sonrisa irónica el alicornio ante la respuesta del zorro. Legión ahí alzó uno de sus mazas en posición vertical y trató de aplastar a Ryo con ellas.

Legión: ¡Morid!

Gritó Legión, pero Ryo alzando sus brazos, logró con sus garras retener la maza para impedir que fuese aplastado por el robot de Legión.

Legión: ¡Solo retrasáis lo inevitable! Ja, ja, ja.

Se burlaba la malvada IA mientras Mike y Ryo seguían reteniendo la maza como podía.

Legión parecía que iba acabar con el grupo, hasta que unos rayos dorados golpearon a su robot obligando a retroceder. En ese momento apareció Golden Heart en su forma de dragón robot.

Mike: ¡Golden! ¡Muy oportuno!

Ryo: Vaya. Justo que iba a dar la vuelta al combate, tiene que aparecer la lagartija dorada esa.

Holy: Mentiroso.

Contestó la fénix con una ligera sonrisa. Golden Heart poniendo al lado de Ryo mientras este último se levantaba, comentó.

Golden Heart: ¿Estáis bien?

Mike: Sí, Golden. Se agradece la ayuda, pero Legión aun no está vencido.

Golden Heart: Eso parece.

Comentaban ambos amigos mientras veían como Legión se levantaba de nuevo.

Mike: Tengo una idea. Golden, adopta tu forma guerrera.

Golden: Muy bien.

El dragón adoptó su forma robot. Luego de hacerlo, Mike ahí alzó la voz.

Mike: ¡Golden Heart! ¡Combinación!

Nada más decir eso, Golden Heart se desprendió en piezas y se combinó con Ryo a modo de armadura, cubriendo manos y piernas del zorro. La cabeza del dragón se combinaba a modo de casco en la cabeza del zorro. Las alas se acoplaban en la espalda y las cuchillas en ambos brazos.

Mike: ¡Golden Ryo listo para la batalla!

Alzaba la voz Mike mientras el nuevo robot alzaba los brazos donde tenías las cuchillas a la vez que los látigos de energía. Sobraba decir que los potros y los alumnos miraban impresionados la escena como a su vez admiración.

Legión: ¡Os destruiré!

Gritaba Legión haciendo que su robot disparase su láser de ojo contra Mike. El robot zorro lo esquivó a un lado y a gran velocidad se desplazó hacia Legión donde con un tajo de sus cuchillas, le hizo un profundo corte en el costado del robot.

Ryo no se detuvo ahí y moviendo de un lado a otro, iba golpeando en diversas partes del robot enemigo tanto con sus látigos como con sus cuchillas. Todo ello para terminar con una fuerte patada en la parte frontal del robot de Legión que hizo retroceder.

Mike: ¡Láser de Fuego!

Alzaba la voz Mike y desde ambos brazos de Ryo, surgió unos rayos láser de fuego que impactaron en Legión, ocasionando más daños a su robot.

Legión: ¡Malditos! ¡Os destruiré!

Gritaba furioso Legión alzando ambas mazas y cargando contra Mike y su robot.

Mike: No cuentes con ello ¡Cuchillas Ardientes!

Respondió desafiante Mike al mismo tiempo que las cuchillas doradas se cubrían con un aura de calor y cargó contra el robot de Legión. Ambos se cruzaron al mismo tiempo que lanzaban sus ataques, hasta luego quedar ambos espaldas del otro.

En ese momento para sorpresa de Legión, las mazas de su robot se desprendieron de los brazos, dejando desprovisto de ellos.

Legión: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible!

Mike: Nada es imposible para nosotros, Legión.

Respondió desafiante Mike. La IA no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Mike ganase.

Legión: ¡Malditos! ¡Os exterminaré!

Gritaba Legión preparando la última arma que le quedaba, que era el láser de ojo.

Mike: No cuentes con ello ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Furia Ardiente de zorro!

 **Música Finisher**

El cuerpo de Ryo quedaba envuelto en fuego tanto normal como dorado en que se alternaban. Legión disparó su láser contra ellos.

Legión: ¡Morid!

Mike: ¡Que te crees tú eso! ¡A por él!

Ryo avanzó corriendo como una flecha hacia Legión, donde pese a que el rayo le dio lo atravesaba como si nada.

Legión: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo pueden avanzar así?

Mike: ¡La Patrulla Harmony nunca se rinde!

Alzaba la voz Mike. Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, Ryo alzó su garra y le dio una potente cuchillada cargada de fuego donde atravesó al robot, provocando enormes daños.

Legión: ¡Maldición! ¡Este cuerpo ya no sirve! ¡Me tengo que ir!

Decía Legión desconectándose del cuerpo robot que usaba y se fue. Finalmente el robot Triturador estalló en pedazos.

Mike: Amigos. Esta es una Mega Victoria.

Decía Mike celebrando la victoria, mientras los potros y los alumnos lo celebraban también.

Más tarde, Mike regresó con los jóvenes.

Star White: ¡Papá! ¡Lo conseguiste!

Celebraba la potra abrazando a su padre mientras el resto de sus hijos se reunían con él para abrazarlo también. Mike sonrió hasta que su vista se centró en una arrepentida dragona donde lo miraba con arrepentimiento.

Hera: Mike...Yo...Lo siento...Siento lo que te hice antes. Ahora soy consciente que no fue justo echarte a la culpa de lo ocurrido a mi hermano. Lo siento mucho...

Se disculpaba la dragona con Mike. El zorro mirando de mala gana a la dragona, la dijo a ésta.

Ryo: Sí, sí, sí. Todo eso está muy bien, pero aun así, no te vas a librar de la cárcel, bonita.

Holy: ¡Ryo! ¡Cállate!

Le reprochó la fénix ante la actitud del zorro. Hera lejos de molestarte, aceptó las palabras de Ryo y dijo.

Hera: Es cierto. Ahora que he confirmado que soy la hermana de Arquímedes y que traté de asesinar al héroe que salvó Draconem, mucho me temo que mi destino es la cárcel o el destierro porque al fin y al cabo ¿Quién querría estar con la hermana del mayor monstruo que ha tenido nunca Draconem?.

Comentaba con tristeza la dragona. Mike sin apartar la vista de la dragona, la preguntó.

Mike: Dime, Hera. Te arrepientes de lo que has hecho ¿Verdad?

Hera: Así es. Ahora me doy cuenta de que tú no tuviste culpa de nada. En realidad, estaba furiosa y triste por perder a mi hermano y en cierto modo, te estaba usando como justificación de mi ira. Estoy muy arrepentida y lo lamento.

Contestó la dragona donde parecía realmente arrepentida por sus acciones. Mike ahí activó el Jogan donde pudo mirar el aura de la dragona. El alicornio mirando por un momento a la dragona, desactivando el Jogan, comentó pensativo.

Mike: Bueno...Suponiendo que realmente pasara eso.

Holy: Ay, madre...Sé lo que va a hacer.

Golden Heart: Y yo je, je, je. Y sin duda me lo esperaba.

Ryo: Presiento que va a hacer una gran estupided, sin duda.

Comentaban éstos ante lo que iba a decir Mike. El alicornio con pose y tono pensativo, comentó.

Mike: Podíamos decir que tú me guiaste hasta la trampa de Legión, pero no porque quisiste. Sino porque te amenazaron con matar a los alumnos si no lo hacías y claro está, me tuviste que llevar hacia la trampa. Luego de eso, Legión te llevó con el resto de prisioneros donde no pudiste hacer nada.

Tanto Hera como los presentes se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Mike.

Hera: Espera ¿No vas a contar que yo te tendí una trampa para matarte? ¿Por qué?

Mike: Pude ver tu aura, Hera. Pese a que tu hermano era una causa perdida, puedo ver que tú al menos no eres malvada como él ni tienes su actitud racista hacia las razas. Por no decir que estás sin duda arrepentida. Para mí me vale para darte una oportunidad.

Explicaba el alicornio, dejando impactada a la dragona donde no se esperaba aquella respuesta por parte del alicornio. Mike mirando a los potros y alumnos, les comentó a éstos con una sonrisa.

Mike: Y vosotros, chicos ¿Guardareis el secreto?

Star White: Si lo pides tú, papá, no hay problema.

Sandbar: No podría negar nada al gran héroe de Equestira.

Gallus: Pienso que es una mala idea, pero bueno. Supongo que puedo aceptar.

Ocellus: Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

Lusamine: Ya lo creo.

Ryo: Eres una causa perdida, Mike. Supongo que no tengo más remedio que aceptar, aunque yo sigo diciendo que a esta dragona habría que darla la patada.

Mike: Muy bien entonces. Haced todos una "Pinkie Promesa".

Les decía Mike donde todos hicieron la Pinkie Promesa de no contar el secreto de Hera. La dragona no podía evitar agradecer el gran favor que Mike la había hecho.

Finalmente todos volvieron a Draconem, donde las mane se alegraron de ver a sus alumnos sanos y salvos. Apple Bloom estuvo regañando a los potros por escaparse, hasta que Mike los defendió tratando de explicar a su esposa que gracias a ellos se salvó de una trampa mortal, aunque por desgracia Light Nova habló de más diciendo que todo fue idea de su padre, haciendo que ahora Apple Bloom regañara a su marido para desgracia de este último y risa de todo el mundo.

Por desgracia no todos fueron buenas noticias. Mike recibió una pésima noticia donde su amiga Magic se estaba sufriendo una enfermedad terminal*.

 **Hechos en el fanfic** " **La leyenda de los guardianes parte 2: guerra por la armonía" de Draizen.**

Cuando Mike pudo ver a su amiga en su actual estado, aquello lo hundió por completo. Sentía que una amiga quien lo había ayudado en infinidad de ocasiones la perdería para siempre, lo afectaba gravemente.

Sola en el cuarto, Magic estaba sufriendo fuertes dolores, dolores donde en un periodo de dos años acabarían con su vida. En ese momento surgió de la nada una extraña luz brillante y dorada que iluminaba toda la habitación. Dicha luz llamó la atención de Magic.

Magic: ¿Quién..es...?

Trató de preguntar Magic pese al dolor. No pudo ver quién era, pero parecía un ser equino hecho de luz, pero su vista estaba media borrosa para distinguir quién era.

¿?: Tranquila, Magic. Soy un amigo.

Magic: Espera...Esa voz...¿Eres tú...?

Trató de hablar Magic, pero el extraño ser le tapó la boca y mirándola a los ojos, la dijo.

¿?: No digas nada, Magic. Estoy aquí para salvarte.

Magic: ¿Salvarme?

¿?: No te preocupes. De esto me ocupo yo.

El extraño ser alzó su casco donde lo colocó en el vientre de Magic. De su casco surgió una luz que cubrió a la alicornio por completo. Nada más ser bañada por dicha luz, todos los dolores desaparecieron al instante.

Magic: Ya...Ya no me duele...

Comentaba Magic al darse cuenta de que ya no sentía dolor alguno. El extraño ser sonriendo la dijo a la yegua.

¿?: Me alegro de que este poder que ahora tengo, me haya servido para salvarte, amiga mía.

Magic: No sé como puedo agradecerte que me salvaras...

Comentaba Magic con una sonrisa al ver que ya no sentía dolor alguno.

¿?: No te preocupes, Magic. Solo olvida el dolor y todo lo que ha pasado.

Magic no entendía esto último, hasta que el extraño ser posó su casco en la frente de Magic y en ese instante, todos sus recuerdos referente al dolor desaparecieron al instante. Luego se durmió profundamente ésta.

¿?: Ahora descansa, Magic y no te preocupes. Este dolor que sentías ya no volverá jamás. Al igual que tampoco la muerte que se avecinaba. Hasta luego, amiga mía.

Decía el ser de luz antes de desaparecer en la misma luz en que apareció, dejando a una dormida Magic donde la yegua sonreía feliz teniendo felices sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban sorprendidos por la milagrosa recuperación de Magic. Ni Galaxandria ni Dimentio encontraban explicación alguna para la asombrosa recuperación de Magic cuando se suponía que iba a ser terminal. Tras hacerla varios chequeos, pudieron confirmar que el mal que afectaba antes a Magic no iba a volver jamás. De todos modos, lo más extraño de todo es que Magic no recordaba haber sentido dolor alguno ni que estaba amenazada de muerte terminal. Un misterio del que nadie tenía explicación alguna.

Sobraba decir que aquella noticia alegró un montón a todo el mundo, donde no dudaron en celebrarlo por todo lo alto de que Magic se salvara y no acabara en la muerte como muchos se temían.

Continuara

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: El Amuleto Cristal es idea Draigon donde se lo agradezco.**


	77. Versiones de Uno Mismo 4

**Versiones de Uno Mismo 4**

Era un día tranquilo en Ponyville. En la nave Infinity estaban todos, hasta que recibieron la visita de alguien conocido.

Mike: ¡Eh, amigos! Adivinad quien ha venido a visitarnos.

Se escuchaba la voz de Mike entrando este en la sala del comedor. Ahí el grupo trató de adivinar.

Camaleón: El Fary.

Star White: Lauren Faust.

Light Nova: Silverwolf850.

Pyro: Son Goku.

Terrax: Stan Lee

Night: Ese no, que en paz descanse el hombre.

Terrax: ¡Uy! Es verdad. Perdón.

Ryu: Tu madre. Bueno. A mí me da igual quién sea.

Heart Fire: Mortadelo.

Breaking: El asombroso Spiderman.

Vulcan: La princesa Molestia.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios"

Light Nova: Lo mismo que ha dicho Gizmo.

Lusamine: Mi madre que viene de visita.

Heart Light: O también podría ser tu padre.

Trataban todos de adivinar la identidad del invitado en cuestión. Mike con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza, les contestó a todos.

Mike: Para nada. Es nuestro viejo amigo que nos ayudó en el pasado en este mundo. Ya puede pasar, amigo.

Lyndon: ¡Hola a todos, amigos! ¿Cómo estáis todos?

Patrulla: ¡Lyndon!

Exclamaron todos con alegría en cuando vieron entrar en el comedor a un grifo de plumaje marrón oscuro en la cabeza y marrón claro en el cuerpo como alrededor de cada uno de los ojos, pico marrón claro con bigote corto negro. Garras marrones oscuros en los cuales estaban metidas en unos guantes de metal. Ojos amarillos. Llevaba una elegante cazadora larga marrón, Hombreras de metal. Una tela rodeaba el cuello. En su espalda llevaba una ballesta de diseño artesanal, pero fiable.

En cuanto vieron al grifo, Eye Fox, Vulcan, Camaleón, Adelia y Piro Fire se acercaron para saludarlo.

Vulcan: ¡Lyndon, amigo! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, viejo pajarraco.

Lyndon: Lo mismo digo, calvorota.

Bromeaban ambos amigos mientras chocaban de casco/garra.

Fox: Vaya, Lyndon. No esperábamos verte por aquí.

Comentaba la arquera estando ella cruzada de brazos y con una ligera sonrisa. El grifo mirando a Eye Fox, la respondió con una sonrisa.

Lyndon: Ni yo, mi hermosa dama. Cuando me enteré que estabais por aquí, decidí haceros una visita.

Explicaba el grifo donde se le notaba contento de volver a ver a la patrulla. Los potros miraban con curiosidad al misterioso grifo.

Star White: ¿Quién es ese?

Heart Fire: Parece que conoce a papá y al resto de la patrulla.

Lusamine: Parece un tipo agradable.

Comentaban los potros. Golden Heart que estaba junto con Gin, les explicó a éstos.

Golden Heart: Él es Lyndon. Un viejo amigo que nos ayudó en nuestra lucha contra Arquímedes. También fue crucial cuando fue la lucha contra el Rey Umbrum.

Apple Bloom: Donde gracias a su intervención, se logró derrotar a las fuerzas Umbrum que pretendían sumergir el mundo en la oscuridad eterna.

Completaba ahora la yegua que conocía al grifo de hace tiempo. Los potros escuchaban con atención lo que explicaban éstos.

Ryu: No olvidéis añadir que también es un grifo ladrón, que robaría a su propia madre con tal de ganar algunas monedas.

Decía con sarcasmo el zorro que estaba tranquilamente recostado en el suelo, tratando éste de echarse una siesta. Los potros escucharon eso último con curiosidad.

Lusamine: ¿Un ladrón?

Heart Light: Que raro que Mike Bluer y su patrulla se asociaran con un ladrón.

Comentaban éstas. Mientras tanto, la patrulla seguía conversando con el grifo de forma bastante animada.

Piro: Veo que tu ropa parece de mejor calidad, Lyndon.

Adelia: ¿A quién le has mangado para conseguir eso?

Bromeaba la fusilera donde Lyndon fingiendo estar ofendido, la contestó.

Lyndon: Me ofendes, linda. Que conste que esta ropa lo he comprado honradamente con dinero robado a criminales.

Star White: ¿Comprar algo con dinero robado no es en cierto modo un delito?

Preguntaba con curiosidad el alifénix ante el comentario que hizo el grifo. Lyndon ahí siguió hablando.

Lyndon: Para que os quede claro, amigos. Ahora trabajo para el reino grifo en calidad de cazatesoros real.

Camaleón: ¿Cazatesoros?

Preguntaba Camaleón estando disfrazado este de buscador de tesoros.

Mike: Lyndon ¿Qué tal si nos explicas en que consiste eso de ser un cazador de tesoros?

Ante la pregunta del alicornio, el grifo se puso a explicar en que consistía su trabajo.

Lyndon: Muy simple, amigo mío. Me dedico a encontrar y recuperar tesoros perdidos del reino grifo. También a robar los fondos a criminales y dejarlos literalmente desplumados. Investigar los núcleos de clanes de ladrones.

Fox: Parece que por fin tienes un trabajo distinto a lo de ser un ladrón.

Decía ahora la arquera notando que ahora Lyndon tenía un trabajo distinto y a la vez parecido a cuando le conocieron hace muchos años.

Mike: Ah, Lyndon. Deja que te presente a mi familia.

Decía ahora Mike queriendo presentar al grifo a sus hijos.

Mike: A mi esposa Apple Bloom más o menos la conoces.

Apple Bloom: Hola, Lyndon.

Lyndon: Hola, hermosa. Un placer más o menos verte. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el grifo con su típica actitud alegre. Apple Bloom sonriendo, le comentó al grifo.

Apple Bloom: No tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo en tu día, pero muchas gracias por ayudar a mi marido y a su patrulla hace mucho tiempo en su misión en este mundo, como también les ayudaste en su lucha contra el Rey Umbrum.

Iba agradeciendo la yegua al grifo. Lyndon alzando de hombros, la contestó.

Lyndon: No ha sido nada. La verdad es que Mike y su panda me caían bien, como también gracias a ellos gané mucho oro je, je, je. No creas que esto lo haría por cualquiera.

Gin: Cualquier que tenga mucho oro, claro.

Bromeaba el dragón a la vez que echaba una bocanada de humo en su pipa donde dicho humo adoptó forma de moneda, haciendo reír a los demás por su comentario.

Mike: Te presento a mis hijos Star White, Heart Fire, Light Nova, como a mi pequeña sobrina Lusamine. A la vez sus fénix Ventus, Pyro, Breaking Dawn, Heart Light y por último a Felia, la gata guardiana de Heart Fire.

Star White: Que onda, amigo.

Heart Fire: Hola, señor Lyndon.

Lyndon: Hola, Heart Fire, te ves bien después de tanto tiempo.

Heart Fire: ¿Cómo dice?

Preguntó confundida la potra ante las palabras del grifo. Mike le dio un leve codazo a Lyndon a la vez que le susurró en voz baja a este.

Mike: (Lyndon...Ya te hablé sobre ello).

Lyndon: (Perdona. Lo olvidé...).

Light Nova: ¿Qué estáis cuchicheando?

Mike y Lyndon: ¡Nada!

Respondieron al unísono ambos mientras Apple Bloom se tapaba la boca con el casco, tratando ésta de contener las ganas de reír.

Mike: A Night no creo que haga falta presentación.

Night: Hola, Lyndon. Cuanto tiempo.

Lyndon: ¡Night, amigo! Por lo visto has logrado sobrevivir a eso...Ya sabes...Lo que pasó al final de la lucha contra el monstruo sombra ese.

Comentaba el grifo alegrándose enormemente de volver a ver al joven unicornio sombrío. Night Ray con una sonrisa, le contestó.

Night: Y yo. Je, je, je. Reconozco que no esperaba salir de esa. Me alegro de haber sobrevivido a eso.

Lyndon: Y yo, amigo. La verdad. Me temí que no fueras a salir de esa, pero me alegra ver que estás bien.

Comentaban ambos amigos alegrándose de volverse a ver. Ryu aun recostado en el suelo, comentó con su típica actitud molesta.

Ryu: ¿Queréis al menos no hablar tan alto? Intento echarme una siesta si es posible.

Lyndon: ¿Y ese pedazo de animal?

Mike: Es Ryu. Un nuevo compañero espiritual, que es un zorro de fuego por así decirlo.

Lyndon: Un zorro o un oso, porque madre mía. Es enorme.

Ryu: ¡Más enorme es tu pico y como no te calles, te lo arranco de un revés!

Amenazaba el zorro con expresión molesta. Mike riéndose levemente, le comentó a Lyndon.

Mike: No te preocupes. Pese a su actitud de amargado, en el fondo es un buen compañero.

Lyndon: Ya lo veo.

Contestaba el grifo no muy seguro de las palabras de su amigo respecto al zorro Ryu.

Luego de eso, todos fueron a sentarse en las mesas del comedor y se pusieron al día de todo.

Lyndon: Veo que han pasado muchas cosas desde que volvisteis a vuestro mundo. Aquí apenas han sido unos años desde entonces.

Fox: Así son las cosas entre dimensiones. El tiempo no siempre fluye igual.

Lyndon: Se nota. Aparte de eso, parece que actualmente tenéis una importante misión que va para largo.

Vulcan: Ya ves, colega. El trabajo de unos héroes como nosotros no acaba nunca.

Comentaba el robot de forma presumida. El grupo ya les había explicado las cosas que pasaron desde la última vez que se vieron con el grifo, como su actual misión de luchar contra Arek y sus híbridos.

Lyndon: Híbridos...Grrr...Aun recuerdo los que vi hace tiempo y sinceramente, preferiría no volver a ver a ninguno de nuevo.

Comentaba el grifo, recordando no con mucha alegría lo referente al tema de los híbridos.

Mike: Cambiando de tema, Lyndon ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti las cosas?

Lyndon: Bueno. Después de...Ya sabéis. Mi hermano, su esposa y todo eso...He estado un poco perdido por ahí, hasta que Jill me ofreció la oportunidad de unirme al cuerpo del Ojo Negro como cazatesoros real. Esa grifo nunca lo admitiría, pero sé que en el fondo está loca por mí. Je, je, je.

Comentaba de forma presumida el grifo en la última parte, haciendo reír a los demás.

Lusamine: Que gracioso.

Felia: Es verdad. Je, je, je.

Se reían éstas. Lyndon ahí siguió hablando.

Lyndon: Mi nuevo título me hace encontrar y recuperar tesoros perdidos y devolverlos al reino grifo. Robar a los criminales o investigar los grupos de ladrones. Quizás no me pueda quedar con los tesoros, pero al menos la paga está bien je, je, je. Ya era hora que me pagaran por ser un ladrón. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el grifo, haciendo reír al grupo por el comentario. Lyndon continuó hablando.

Lyndon: Aunque no os voy a mentir. Sin vosotros, las cosas están un poco aburridas. Echo de menos cuando íbamos de un lado a otro realizando misiones, salvando gente y por supuesto, yo haciéndome rico con grandes tesoros.

Comentaba el grifo con cierto tono de melancolía y recordando los viejos tiempo de cuanto estaba con la patrulla. En ese momento en su mente se le cruzó algo y exclamó.

Lyndon: ¡Ay, sí! Ahora que me acuerdo.

Camaleón: ¿Qué pasa, compañero?

Lyndon: Hace tiempo conseguí esto.

El grifo metió su garra dentro de su abrigo y sacó algo de él. Un especie de pieza pequeña triangular con inscripciones que el grupo reconoció al instante.

Todos: ¡Un artefacto!

Exclamaron todos al reconocer una de las múltiples piezas con inscripciones que han ido encontrando desde que empezaron su viaje entre dimensiones. Mike poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la pieza, le preguntó al grifo.

Mike: ¡Lyndon! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Lyndon: En cierto modo, me lo has dado tú o al menos alguien que tenía tu mismo nombre.

Heart Fire: ¿El mismo nombre que papá?

Preguntó confundida la potra.

Adelia: Explícate, Lyndon.

Lyndon aclarando la garganta, se dispuso a explicar.

Lyndon: Fue hace unos días. Jill me llevo (o más bien me obligó a acompañarla) a una convención de avances de la ciencia y cosas así.

Todos escuchaban con suma atención a lo que contaba el grifo.

Lyndon: No os voy a mentir, fue un plomazo ver a todos esos sabelotodos expresando sus inventos y todo eso. Hasta que mi atención se centró en un joven grifo de plumaje azul, con la parte de la cabeza amarilla y alas blancas donde se llamaba ¡Sorpresa! "Mike Bluer".

Piro: ¿En serio?

Fox: ¿Había un Mike Bluer ahí?

Holy: ¿Y además que era un joven grifo?

Preguntaban curiosos éstos.

Golden Heart: Con la cantidad de dimensiones donde aparecía un Mike de distintas realidades, no sería nada raro la verdad.

Comentaba el dragón con una ligera sonrisa.

Lyndon: Me llamó la atención aquel joven grifo que tenía la edad de Mike de cuanto nos conocimos. Por lo visto era un joven prodigio con ideas revolucionarias sobre avances de la ciencia y la tecnología.

Fox: Igual que nuestro Mike.

Comentaba la arquera con una sonrisa.

Lyndon: Todo iba bien, hasta que un grupo de grifos rebeldes intentaron secuestrarlo.

Light Nova: ¿Por qué querían secuestrarlo?

Lyndon: Por lo visto, los grifos rebeldes querían usar los conocimientos del Mike grifo para sus propios fines, que le ayudasen en su rebelión contra la reina. Jill y yo intervenimos y tras una gran batalla heroica, espectacular e impresionante donde yo con mis grandes dotes con el arco, logramos detener a esos rebeldes y entregarlos a la justicia (y de paso vaciarles los bolsillos cuando no me veía nadie). El joven grifo me dio aquella pieza como agradecimiento. Me dijo que lo encontró por casualidad en una investigación, pero que no logró sacar nada en claro de él.

Mike: Ya veo. Un artefacto.

Decía Mike donde lo cogió con el casco dicha pieza. Justo en ese momento, el trozo de artefacto comenzó a brillar y un vórtice dimensional se formó justo detrás de él.

Mike: Ni voy a fingir que me sorprende.

Decía Mike con total tranquilidad, ya que aquello no me sorprendió en absoluto. Al final el vórtice arrastró a Mike hacia él y una vez que lo atravesó, el vórtice desapareció bajo las atentas y sorprendidas miradas de todos.

Fox: ¡Ay! No...Ya empezamos de nuevo.

Decía frustrada la arquera mientras pasaba su casco sobre su rostro.

Lyndon: Pero ¿Qué rayos ha pasado?

Preguntaba el grifo, que estaba sorprendido ante lo que había pasado. Holy rotando los ojos, respondió.

Holy: Larga historia.

Como era ya costumbre, Mike viajaba a través del túnel dimensional hasta que llegó al otro lado y acabó en otro lugar.

Mike lo primero que vio es que estaba en un lugar que en parte le resultaba familiar.

Mike: Este lugar...Lo conozco...

Comentaba el alicornio donde le parecía familiar el lugar. Sintiendo que tenía que ir a cierto lugar, fue volando en una dirección concreta.

El alicornio iba volando por el aire, hasta que vio algo que reconocía al instante.

Mike: Ahí está...El Imperio Celeste.

Decía el alicornio reconociendo nada menos que el Imperio Celeste.

Mike: La cuestión es ¿Es el Imperio Celeste de mi mundo o será otro?

Preguntaba el alicornio . El semental fue volando queriendo llegar a dicho imperio, pero justo en ese momento se chocó contra una barrera invisible.

Mike: ¡Ay!

Se quejaba el alicornio por el choque mientras se sobaba la nariz. Luego se puso a palpar donde pudo ver que había como una especie de barrera invisible.

Mike: Una barrera. Curioso. En el Imperio Celeste de mi mundo no hay una barrera que impida el paso, salvo cuando hay un ataque.

Siendo ignorado por el alicornio, desde una sala llena de pantallas de televisión, una figura oscura observaba a Mike. Dicha figura pulsó un botón donde al hacerlo, abrió un hueco donde podía pasar Mike, cosa que el alicornio notó.

Mike: Vaya. Parece que alguien me invita a entrar. Bueno. Aceptemos la invitación pues.

El alicornio sin dudarlo pasó por el hueco de la barrera donde se cerró tras de sí. El alicornio no sabía lo que le esperaría, por lo que se mantuvo en guardia en caso de sufrir algún ataque.

El alicornio aterrizó en una de las calles del imperio y se puso a caminar por ellas.

Mientras iba Mike caminando, iba observando las calles donde estaban bastante limpias, seguramente por los robots de limpieza que veía por ahí rondando. Los robots fue lo primero que vio Mike al llegar. Robots limpiando las calles, robots lavando cristales, robots conduciendo vehículos, robots en diversos quehaceres. Toda clase de robots que se podía uno imaginarse en diversas actividades, haciendo que la ciudad estuviera bastante animada, pero había algo que no encajaba en las calles del imperio.

"No había ponis celestes".

Fue la primera cosa en que se percató Mike. Llevaba caminando por varias calles, pero no vio ni a un solo pony celeste en ellas. Salvo por los robots, las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas.

Mike: Que raro. Llevo un buen rato caminando y no he visto un solo pony por aquí.

Comentaba el alicornio al ver que no veía un solo pony celeste, muy diferente al de su mundo donde había ponis por doquier como algunos turistas provenientes de otros reinos. Ajeno a todo eso, desde unas cámaras repartidas por toda la ciudad, alguien observaba los movimientos de Mike y como este se dirigía al castillo dorado.

Mike: ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Alzaba la voz el alicornio nada más entrar a las puertas del Castillo Dorado, pero nadie le contestó.

Mike: Vale ¿Hay alguien aquí?...Al menos alguien consciente...

A Mike ya le empezaba a mosquearle que no hubiese nadie. Ni en la ciudad ni en el castillo. Salvo por los robots del lugar, era como si el imperio fuese una ciudad fantasma.

Mike: Esto es muy raro. Mejor busque información sobre este mundo y sé donde hallar respuestas.

Decía el semental donde fue al primer lugar donde seguramente encontraría lo que buscaba, la gran biblioteca del castillo.

Mike: Aquí es donde seguramente encontraré respuestas.

Mike con su magia, acercó un libro que lo reconocía. Era un libro idéntico a uno que había en su mundo, que se hizo después de la Guerra Celeste. El semental se puso a ojearlo para ver si conseguía obtener respuestas.

El semental leía todas las páginas, procurando no perder ni un solo detalle. Había similitudes a su mundo, pero también algunas diferencias. El semental seguía leyendo sin prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuese el libro. Nada parecía alternar su atención en nada.

¿?: Quizás yo te pueda ayudar a resolver tus dudas.

Se escuchó una voz que puso en alerta a Mike y de inmediato se puso en guardia en dirección donde provino la voz. Ahí es cuando lo vio.

Era una versión de él mismo. Un alicornio celeste como él. Solo que dicho alicornio estaba peinado a rastas y su cutie mark era un especie de disco plateado con un símbolo mágico en medio. Tenía varias cicatrices en su cuerpo.

En cuanto Mike vio a su homólogo se calmó y ahí trató de explicar.

Mike: Ehh...Hola. Seguramente te preguntarás porque me parezco a ti. Eso se debe a que...

Mike2: Eres un Mike proveniente de otro mundo ¿Verdad?

Respondió el otro alicornio con total tranquilidad, sorprendiendo un poco así a Mike, pero aun así procuró mantener su semblante sereno.

Mike: Vaya ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mike2: Mis sensores detectaron una brecha dimensional muy cerca del imperio y mis cámaras te vieron. Por lo que te dejé entrar.

Explicaba el otro alicornio con total tranquilidad y con una ligera sonrisa. Mike al escuchar eso, comentó.

Mike: Así que fuiste tú el que me permitió entrar al imperio.

Mike2: Así es. Y la verdad, te lo agradezco el hecho que vinieras. Así tendré a alguien más con quien charlar, aunque sea poco tiempo. Ya que me imagino que no te quedarás aquí por mucho tiempo.

Mike: Bueno...Depende del tiempo que me lleve aquí, claro je, je, je...Un momento ¿Qué quieres decir sobre con alguien con quien charlar?

Preguntaba un tanto confuso el alicornio ante el comentario de su homólogo. El otro Mike ahora con actitud seria, le contestó.

Mike2: Es largo de explicar. Es mejor que vayamos a otro sitio para que te lo pueda contar todo. Sí me haces el favor de seguirme.

Mike no discutió y decidió seguir a su homólogo.

En otro lado, Mike y su homologo estaban en un balcón donde se veía el Imperio Celeste. Ambos sentados en una mesa tomando un té. Mike 2 echando un poco de te en la taza de Mike, le comentaba a éste.

Mike2: Seguramente te preguntarás por qué aparte de mí, no hay más ponis por el imperio ¿Cierto?

La preguntaba del otro Mike no estaba mal encaminada. Cuando Mike llegó al imperio y caminó por sus calles, le resultó extraño que no hubiese ni un solo ponis, como mucho robots.

Mike: Pues sí. La verdad es que me resultó extraño que no hubiera ponis por aquí, pero sí montones de robots.

Ante la respuesta, Mike 2 puso una expresión de como de tristeza y ahí dijo.

Mike2: Bueno...No te extrañe. Exceptuando a ti que acabas de llegar, yo soy el único poni vivo y consciente que hay por el mundo.

Aquella respuesta dejo un tanto confundido a Mike.

Mike: ¿Cómo dices? No hablarás en serio ¿Verdad? No pretenderás hacerme creer que aparte de tú y yo, no hay nadie más por el mundo.

Contestaba Mike completamente incrédulo y negándose a creer lo que su homólogo le contaba. El otro Mike suspirando, le respondió.

Mike2: Mejor velo por ti mismo.

Ahí pulsó unos botones de su brazalete holográfico y de inmediato surgieron varias pantallas donde mostraban diversas partes del mundo. Ciudades, reinos y varios lugares más. Solo que en todas ellas habían algo en común.

No había ni ponis, dragones, grifos ni ninguna otra especie inteligente. Como mucho algunos animales solo que muy diferentes a los que él recordaba. Algunos eran más grandes de lo normal. Incluso vio un especie de criatura que parecía un cruce entre elefante y calamar gigante.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención a Mike era la fecha de aquellos vídeos. Tenían fecha de al meno 1000 años después de la Guerra Celeste.

Mike: No lo entiendo ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente para que el planeta esté así?

Ante la pregunta, el otro Mike suspiro y contestó.

Mike2: Todo fue culpa mía.

Mike: ¿Cómo dices?

Mike2: Fue durante la batalla final contra Absalon en el Imperio Celeste, para evitar que éste usara el Crisol y su sistema de control mental.

Mike: Ah, sí. Lo recuerdo. En mi mundo pasó lo mismo. Gracias a una locura que hice, logré salvar al mundo antes de que el Crisol se activara.

Comentaba Mike recordando con nostalgia el día en que salvó al mundo.

Mike2: Vaya...Que suerte. A mí me pasó justo lo contrario.

Mike: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mike2 miró a Mike donde en sus ojos se reflejaban tristeza y ahí explicó.

Mike2: Yo quería parar la Guerra Celeste y evitar que el Crisol se activara. Traté de usar el Cetro Celestial y me fundí con el rayo de energía que salía de él. Quería parar la guerra, pero lo que ocurrió fue catastrófico a nivel mundial.

Mike escuchaba con suma atención las palabras de su homólogo mientras este último continuaba hablando.

Mike2: Del Crisol salió una onda, solo que en vez de salvar a la gente, la destruyó...

Mike: ¿Qué?

Mike2: Como lo oyes. No sé como pudo ocurrir. La onda de energía que recorrió el planeta entero, desintegró al instante a todos ser vivo inteligente del planeta donde no dejó a ninguno con vida. Solo las plantas y los animales se salvaron debido a que no eran especies inteligentes por así decirlo.

Mike estaba impactado ante lo que decía su homólogo mientras este último seguía contando su historia. Ahí notó que en el otro Mike le empezaban a salir las lágrimas en los ojos.

Mike2: Ahí los perdí a todos...A mí familia...A mis amigos...A todos...Por culpa de mi error...Los perdí a todos...

Mike 2 hacía un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Mike no pudo evitar mirar con lástima a su homólogo.

Mike: Yo...Lo siento.

Mike 2 se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo a la vez que le agradeció las palabras a Mike.

Mike 2: Gracias.

No pudieron continuar hablando, porque en ese momento el brazalete del otro Mike empezó a brillar, cosa que alertó al Mike 2.

Mike2: Ya están aquí.

Mike: ¿Quiénes?

Preguntó con curiosidad el alicornio. El otro Mike con tono serio, respondió.

Mike 2: Lo verás enseguida. Tú simplemente quédate sentado y disfruta del espectáculo.

Mike no comprendió a lo que se refería su homólogo hasta que empezó a escuchar un extraño sonido. Un sonido como de alas de plástico tocando cuerpos huecos. Mike miró atrás y lo primero que vio fue como una densa nube negra que se dirigía hacia el imperio.

A medida que aquella nube negra se acercaba, Mike vio que no eran nubes exactamente, sino otra cosa. Unas criaturas parecidas a insectos negros.

Mike2: ¿Sabes? Los científicos siempre dijeron que la única cosa que quedaría cuando todo acabase serían las cucarachas. Desde el punto de vista evolutivo, eran las supervivientes ideales...Tenían que tener tanta maldita razón.

Explicaba el otro Mike con cierto tono de frustración mientras Mike miraba incrédulo como efectivamente eran cucarachas del tamaño de un perro adulto, con afiladas patas como cuchillas, enormes ojos azules. Largas antenas y corazas posiblemente súper duras. Su aspecto era enormemente amenazante.

Aquel enorme enjambre se dirigía directamente hacia el Imperio Celeste. Habrían entrando si no fuese por la barrera que rodeaba el Imperio, impidiendo entrar a las cucarachas.

Mike: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Debemos detenerlas cuanto antes!

Comentaba Mike queriendo entrar en acción, lo curioso es que su homólogo estaba enormemente tranquilo donde con tono calmado le dijo.

Mike2: No te preocupes. Mejor quédate aquí y disfruta del espectáculo.

Mike no comprendía a lo que se refería, hasta que en ese momento vio emerger de algunos edificios varios cañones de defensa. Mike las reconoció porque tenían las mismas defensas el Imperio Celeste de su mundo.

Sin más tardar, los cañones empezaron a disparar contra el enjambre. A diferencia de con las cucarachas, los disparos de los cañones traspasaban la barrera como si no estuvieran allí y eliminaban a los cucarachas.

Mike veía en parte asombrado como centenares de cucarachas eran eliminadas del mapa. Su homólogo no tanto, dando la impresión de que ya estaba habituado a ello donde a la vez comentó.

Mike2: Las primeras 100 veces resultan impresionantes. Luego ya no es tanto.

Mike no decía nada. Simplemente se quedó observando el bombardeó contra las cucarachas, hasta que dichos insectos cuando perdieron más de la cuarta parte del enjambre, se marcharon de allí por donde vinieron.

Mike2: Esta vez han estado más persistentes de lo habitual. Solo se marchan cuando ya han comido, se cansan o cuando han perdido gran parte de su enjambre.

Comentaba el otro Mike con total tranquilidad. Mike aun un tanto impacto por lo ocurrido, comentó.

Mike: Parece que no es la primera vez que vienen aquí. Si lo que buscan es comida ¿Por qué vienen aquí?

Mike2: Ni idea. Con la cantidad de especies animales que hay por el mundo, resulta curioso que casi siempre vengan aquí. Supongo que yo les resulto más apetecible que todo lo demás y suelen enviar enjambres. En los últimos años he debido bombardear a casi un millar.

Mike: Ya veo...

Mike2: Sígueme. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Le pedía el otro Mike. Mike decidió seguir a su homólogo allá donde le llevaba.

Ambos alicornios caminaron hasta llegar a una zona que Mike conocía, donde el otro Mike presionando un botón oculto en la pared, apareció un ascensor secreto. Luego de eso, ambos bajaron por el ascensor. Luego de unos minutos, ambos llegaron al lugar donde Mike lo reconoció como la sala del gran súper ordenador.

Mike: La sala donde antes estaba Legión.

Comentaba Mike al reconocer dicha sala.

Mike2: Veo que hay también un Legión en tu mundo.

Mike: Por desgracia sí y la de problemas que ha causado el maldito.

Mike2: Me lo imagino. Aquí también nos hicieron la vida imposible, pero ahora centrémonos en lo que importa.

Mike 2 pulsó unos botones del súper ordenador y ahí se iluminó una pantalla. Mike pudo ver que eran gráficas relacionado con el Crisol.

Mike: ¿Qué es esto?

Mike 2: Algo que llevo tiempo investigando. Hace tiempo descubrí, que puedo revertir lo que el Crisol ocasionó hace siglos.

Mike: ¿En serio?

Preguntaba Mike sin poder creérselo. Mike 2 riéndose un poco, le respondió.

Mike2: Incluso a mí me costó creerlo al principio, pero es posible. Sí todo va bien, es posible que pueda restaurar a todos los seres vivos inteligentes que perdieron la vida en su momento.

Mike: ¿Y qué te impide hacerlo ahora?

Preguntaba Mike a su homologo, donde este último le contestó.

Mike2: Para empezar, las cucarachas que acabas de ver hace poco. Como has visto, van como un enjambre en busca de comida y carne o lo que sea. Ya has visto con que furia y saña se lanzaban hacia nuestra posición. Piensa que si restauro a todo el mundo, estaría en cierto modo ofreciendo un Buffett libre a esos engendros.

Explicaba el otro Mike mientras Mike asentía al comprender lo que explicaba su homólogo.

Mike2: Aunque vamos progresando. Ya que mi equipo los Amos de la Armonía junto con las tropas mecánicas y con ayuda de los octopys que sobrevivieron al cataclismo por ser máquinas, hemos logrado exterminar más del 70% de esas cucarachas. Calculo que en unos siglos habremos acabado con todas ellas.

Mike: ¿Amos de la Armonía?

Mike2: Son mis chicos que creé hace tiempo para luchar contra el mal. Son un grupo de robots con apariencia pony, donde a simple vista no parecen ni robots.

Mike: Curioso. Se parecen a mi Patrulla Harmony.

Mike2: Patrulla Harmony. Vaya nombre.

Mike: Sí, claro. Como los Amos de la Armonía no fuese ya un nombre raro.

Ambos alicornios se rieron. Luego Mike ahí preguntó.

Mike: ¿Qué otra cosa te hace falta?

Mike2: Energía y mucha. Para repetir el proceso, necesito cantidades colosales de energía para crear la onda restauradora. Por desgracia los generadores de materia negra no producen la energía suficiente para ello.

Mike: ¡¿Usas materia negra?!

Preguntó alarmado el alicornio al ver que su homólogo usaba la letal sustancia conocida como materia negra. Mike 2 agachando levemente la mirada, le contestó.

Mike 2: Por desgracia sí y es algo del que no me siento especialmente orgulloso. Yo luchando para tratar de erradicar esa letal sustancia del mundo, para al final tratar de conseguir toda la necesaria para repetir el plan de restauración.

Explicaba con gran aire de culpabilidad el otro Mike. Mike mirando a su homólogo con seriedad, le comentó.

Mike: ¿No has pensado usar materia ámbar para ello?

Mike2: ¿Materia ámbar?

Preguntó curioso el alicornio al no entender a lo que se refería Mike.

Mike: Ya veo. Así que no lo conoces, te lo mostraré.

Mike activando su brazalete, introdujo en su ordenador la creación de la materia ambar y sus usos. Sobraba decir que el otro Mike miraba enormemente asombrado las propiedades de la materia Ámbar.

Mike2: ¡No me lo puedo creer! Nunca me imaginaría algo como esto.

Mike: Je, je, je. Y eso no es nada, amigo.

Más tarde y siguiendo los planos cedidos por Mike, el otro Mike estaba en una sala donde metido en un gran recipiente había enormes cantidades de materia negra. Mike 2 echando a través de una manguera una extraña sustancia, fue cubriendo con ella la materia negra. En apenas minutos, la materia negra fue convirtiéndose en materia ámbar.

Mike 2 sacando a través de una ventanilla presurizada una muestra de la materia ámbar, no pudo evitar observarlo con mucha atención dicho nuevo mineral.

Mike 2: No me lo puedo creer. Un mineral opuesto a la materia negra y a diferencia de que no es nociva. Incluso resulta mucho más potente en calidad energética que la materia negra.

Comentaba sin poder creérselo Mike 2 al tener un elemento desconocido y de gran valor. Sin dudarlo lo probó en sus máquinas o generadores de energía, donde comprobó sus beneficiosos efectos.

Tras hacer varias pruebas, Mike 2 estaba más que satisfecho con los resultados.

Mike2: Esto es increíble. Esto acelerará con creces mis planes para restaurar el planeta.

Mike: Me alegro de haberte ayudado, amigo.

Comentaban alegremente ambos alicornios, mientras Mike 2 sentía que sus esperanzas de renacer el mundo resurgían de nuevo.

Mike 2: Amigo. Nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Si nunca hubieses aparecido.

Mike: No es nada, amigo. Ahora solo necesito volver por donde he venido.

Mike2: Es verdad. No te lo pregunté antes. Sé que eres de otro mundo, pero no te pregunté como viniste.

Mike: A causa de esto.

Mike sacó de su cazadora el artefacto que le trajo en primer lugar. Mike 2 mirando con suma atención dicho artefacto, comentó.

Mike2: Espera. Eso se parece a...

Mike2 sacó de una bolsa un artefacto triangular parecida a una punta de flecha con inscripciones parecidas al artefacto. Mike mirando sorprendido la pieza que llevaba su homólogo, le preguntó.

Mike: ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Mike2: Lo encontré por casualidad cuando exploraba el Imperio Celeste. No parecía tener nada en particular, pero aun así me lo guardé por si descubría algo.

Antes de que Mike 2 pudiera decir algo más, el artefacto que llevaba éste empezó a brillar y flotó hasta acercarse al que tenía Mike y ahí ambas piezas se combinaron.

Bajo las atentas miradas de ambos alicornios, se formó una grieta dimensional. Mike mirando a su homólogo, le comentó.

Mike: Bueno. Ese es mi billete de vuelta a casa.

Mike2: Así que ya te vas ¿No?

Mike: Así es. Tengo una misión que cumplir. Hasta la vista, amigo. Suerte en tu campaña.

Mike2: Gracias. Y también por haberme ayudado tanto en mis proyectos.

Mike: De nada y cuídate.

Ambos alicornios sonriendo se estrecharon de cascos y finalmente Mike se marchó por el portal, dejando solo a Mike 2 donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus esperanzas de restaurar el mundo resurgían en gran medida.

Mientras tanto, Mike iba por el túnel dimensional, hasta que lo condujo a otro lugar. Nada menos que a los cielos de Canterlot.

Mike: Otra dimensión. A saber donde habré acabado esta vez.

Comentaba el alicornio, hasta que sus oídos captaron un grito de tono familiar.

Mike: Ese grito de forma tan dramática...¡Rarity!

Exclamó Mike al mirar al origen del grito y a lo lejos vio el castillo de Canterlot y a nada menos que a Rarity cayendo a gran vació. Mike sin perder tiempo fue volando a toda velocidad como una estela azul, donde pudo agarrar a Rarity antes de su fatal desenlace. Mientras la rescataba, también vio tres siluetas que iban volando hacia ella, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar nada más, ya que su prioridad era poner a salvo a Rarity. El alicornio llevó a Rarity hasta el balcón donde estaban nada menos que las princesas como el resto de las mane. Dicho balcón estaba como destruido como si hubiera habido una especie de batalla en ella.

 **Nota autor: Se recomiendo leer mi fanfic "Vida de un Agente Espectro" a partir de los capítulos "25 La Maldición de la Banshee" y el "26 La Banshee"**

Ahí todos vieron que Rarity la sujetaba en brazos un extraño semental que nunca antes habían visto, incluyendo una yegua unicornio de pelaje verde claro. Crin abultada de color marrón claro tirando casi a verde. Ojos marrones. Su cutie mark era difícil de describir ya que parecía como raíces de una hoja de una planta..

Mike: ¿Estás bien, Rarity?

Preguntaba Mike a Rarity. La yegua un tanto chocada, contestó.

Rarity: Eh...Sí, pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Mike Esto...Es complicado de explicar.

Contestó el semental, mientras Holy Blade, Ventus y Twilight llegaron para ver también a quien rescató a Rarity. la extraña unicornio ver viendo al nuevo semental, le llamó la atención.

Uniornio: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso estás con ellos?

Mike ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Respondió desafiante el semental. La unicornio molesta que interrumpieran su venganza, lanzó un gritó mucho mayor que los otros, con potencia más que suficiente para arrasar todo cuanto encontrase.

Twilight: ¡Cuidado!

Ignos: ¡A cubierto!

Todos se iban a poner a cubierto, mientras Rarity gritando de puro miedo, se aferró a quien la salvo de la fatal caída. Mike en cambio, no se mostró nervioso en absoluto, y acto seguido disparó desde el cuerno que llevaba, un poderoso rayo dorado que superó con creces el ataque de la unicornio y recibiendo ésta el ataque.

Unicornio: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba la unicornio siendo llevada por el rayo hasta estrellarse contra una pared. La unicornio a duras penas se levantó y vio como el grupo iba a por ella. La yegua lanzó otro gritó hacia el techo, haciendo que escombros cayeran al suelo formando una barrera permitiendo así escapar.

Cooper: Esa tipeja se ha escapado.

Rockaid: Pues vaya. Esperaba atraparla.

Todos maldecían no haber atrapado a la extraña yegua. Luego de eso, toda la atención se centró en el nuevo semental que salvó a Rarity.

Mike Un momento que te dejo en el suelo, Rarity.

Rarity: Oh, querido. Por mí no tengas prisa.

Le contestaba la yegua con una sonrisa, a la vez que le ponía ojitos y pasaba su casco en el pecho del semental. El semental ahí dejo delicadamente a la yegua en el suelo.

Todos observaban a Mike con suma atención. La princesa acercándose a Mike, fue la primera en hablar.

Celestia: No se quién eres, pero gracias por ayudarnos.

Mike sonriendo a la princesa, la contestó.

Mike: No hay de que, princesa.

Pinkie: ¡Yipi! Un nuevo amigo.

Rockaid: ¿Quién eres tú, amigo?

Applejack: No nos suenas de nada.

El semental ante los comentarios, contestó.

Mike: ¿Qué quién soy? Soy "Mike Bluer".

Respondió el semental con una sonrisa y pose heroica. Los presentes estaban en silencio ante la presentación del alicornio llamado Mike Bluer.

Mike: Ehhh...¿El Guerrero Resplandeciente?

Más silencio.

Mike: ¿Patrulla Harmony?

Más silencio.

Mike: ¿Imperio Celeste?

Más silencio.

Finalmente el llamado Mike Bluer suspiró y ahí dijo.

Mike: No hay duda. No estoy en mi mundo.

Todos: ¿Ehhhh...?

Más tarde, estaban todos en el salón del trono. Holy Blade, las mane, los caballeros y las princesas. Con ellos estaba el misterioso alicornio que se hacía llamar Mike Bluer.

Celestia: Bueno, Mike Bluer ¿De dónde procedes exactamente?

Preguntaba la princesa al alicornio. Mike Bluer ahí trató de explicar como pudo su historia.

Mike: Bueno. No sé como explicarlo. Digamos que yo vengo de otro mundo paralelo.

Todos: ¿¡De otro mundo!?

Preguntaron todos a la vez, sorprendidos de la respuesta dada por el alicornio azul.

Rainbow: Espera un momento, amigo ¿Pretendes hacernos creer que vienes de otra dimensión diferente a la nuestra?

Mike: Así es, Rainbow.

Cooper: Amigo, no es por nada, pero eso es difícil de creer.

Celestia: Hay muchas teorías sobre mundos paralelos, pero nunca se pudo confirmar eso.

Comentaban el vaquero y la princesa del sol. Mike rotando los ojos, respondió con actitud de acababan de decir una contradicción.

Mike: Por favor. Existe un espejo mágico que puede enviar a ponis a otro mundo donde se convierten en humanos y viceversa ¿Y esto os parece absurdo?

Respondió el semental como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Twilight ahí tuvo que darle la razón.

Twilight: Bueno. En eso hay que darle la razón. Je, je, je.

Blade: Entonces ¿Vienes de otro mundo, Mike?

Preguntaba ahora el agente espectro. Mike mirando al alicornio blanco, le respondió de forma afirmativa.

Mike: Así es. Todo por tocar un extraño artefacto que curiosamente cuando encuentro con uno, me envía a otra dimensión paralela, donde se parecen a mi mundo o es completamente diferente. Entre ellos conocí a una versión caballero de mí, un cazavampiros, un detective, un pirata. De todo, vamos.

Explicaba el alicornio azul, ganándose la atención de los presentes. Twilight con brillos en los ojos, comenzó a decir.

Twilight: ¡Eso es fantástico! Mundos paralelos con versiones alternativas de nosotros. Eso es verdaderamente grandioso.

Rainbow: Calma, cerebrito.

La decía la pegaso a Twilight para que se calmara. Ahí Ventus comentó.

Ventus: Todo eso suena interesante, pero ¿Cómo sabemos que nos está diciendo la verdad? Para empezar, no le conocemos de nada y no sabemos sus intenciones.

Ignos: Vamos, Ventus. No seas amargado ¿Acaso no viste como salvo a Rarity y quitó de en medio a esa loca?

Le comentó el unicornio ante la actitud de su amigo, revelando que Ventus no se fiaba demasiado del alicornio azul. Mike Bluer notando eso, comentó.

Mike: Puedo aseguraros que no tengo malas intenciones. Eso estaría en contra de mis principios cuando fundé la Patrulla Harmony.

Fluttershy: ¿La Patrulla Harmony?

Preguntó ahora la pegaso amarilla, curiosa ante aquel nombre. Mike con una sonrisa, la contestó a la pegaso.

Mike: Mi patrulla y yo somos un equipo que se dedica a luchar contra el mal y salvamos el mundo casi a diario.

Rockaid: Whoa. Como un especie de súper equipo.

Decía emocionado el potro al escuchar decir eso al alicornio azul. Mike con una sonrisa, le respondió al potro.

Mike: Así es, enano. Somos un equipo de primera. Je, je, je.

Rainbow: Se nota, amigo.

Blade: Bueno, Mike ¿Tienes alguna idea de como volver a tu mundo?

Preguntó ahora el alicornio blanco. El alicornio azul con gesto pensativo, le respondió.

Mike: Bueno. Normalmente suelo encontrar un artefacto como el que me trajo aquí, para ir al siguiente mundo.

Luna: ¿Y tienes alguna idea de cómo encontrarlo?

Mike: Ni idea. Podría estar en cualquier lugar.

Celestia: Ya veo. Bueno, Mike Bluer. Siento que podemos confiar en ti. Hasta que puedas encontrar el modo de volver, podrás quedarte aquí el tiempo que haga falta.

Mike: Muchas gracias, princesa. Se lo agradezco mucho.

Agradecía el alicornio, al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia a la princesa.

Más tarde, el grupo iba caminando junto con el llamado Mike Bluer, donde ahí aprovecharon para conversar con el alicornio azul.

Blade: Dime, amigo ¿Cómo es tu mundo de donde procedes? ¿Hay una Canterlot allí?

Mike: Sí. Más o menos. Ver el castillo como es actualmente, me recuerda como era hace años.

Rarity: ¿Y cómo es ahora Canterlot en tu mundo?

Preguntaba ahora Rarity. Mike ahí, la respondió.

Mike: Algo más moderno. Especialmente al construirse hace tiempo los trenes magnéticos que sustituyeron con creces a los trenes de vapor.

Rockaid: ¿Trenes magnéticos?

Preguntó curioso el potro, al igual que el resto también querían saber más sobre dichos trenes magnéticos. Mike sonriendo ante la curiosidad del grupo, les contestó.

Mike: Son trenes especiales que no emplean vapor, sino energía solar o eléctrica. Van sobre vías aéreas y son muy rápidos. Se pueden llegar casi cualquier parte en un tiempo muchísimo menor que con los trenes antiguos.

El grupo escuchaba con asombro lo que explicaba el alicornio azul, mientras Twilight lo apuntaba todo en su cuaderno. El grupo estuvo haciendo más preguntas, mientras Mike explicaba con gusto al grupo.

Durante la caminaba, Mike notó algo extraño. Pudo ver que algunos ponis que pasaban por ahí, les miraban con miedo en sus ojos y estaban como pendientes de cualquier cosa. Aquello llamó la atención del alicornio azul y dijo.

Mike: Curioso. Parece que la gente nos tiene algo de miedo.

Ante el comentario de Mike, Holy Blade agachó la cabeza y le contestó.

Blade: No de nosotros en general. Más bien de mí.

Respondió con pesar el alicornio blanco, para luego irse caminando en otra dirección. Mike le extraño mucho aquello y preguntó al grupo.

Mike: ¿Qué le pasa a vuestro amigo? ¿Se siente mal?

El grupo estuvo un rato en silencio, hasta que ahí Twilight respondió.

Twilight: Es...complicado. Digamos que hace tiempo, Holy Blade tuvo un incidente por culpa de unos tipos.

En un balcón estaba Holy Blade apoyando su cabeza sobre los brazos encima de dicho balcón. El semental miraba la ciudad que aun estaba reconstruyéndose debido al incidente que hubo hace tiempo durante la Gran Gala Galopante. Ahí no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de pesar.

Estando sumido en sus pensamientos, no pudo notar que aparecía Mike Bluer justo detrás de él, hasta que éste le saludo.

Mike: Hola, Holy Blade.

Holy Blade miró por un momento al alicornio azul para luego volver a mirar a la ciudad. Mike se colocó a su lado y apoyando los brazos en el balcón, trató de conversar con él.

Mike: Tus amigos me contaron lo que te pasó aquel día en la gala.

Blade: ¿Quieres decir cuando la fastidié como nunca donde podría haber provocado la muerte de cientos de inocentes en la capital?

Preguntaba con desgana Holy Blade que no le agradaba recordar tan fatal día. Mike soltando un suspiro, le dijo a éste.

Mike: Lamento lo ocurrido. Pese a todo, aquello no fue culpa tuya. No tienes por qué culparte de nada.

Trataba Mike de animar a Holy Blade, aunque por desgracia no tuvo demasiado éxito. Holy Blade frustrado, le dijo a Mike.

Blade: Ya sé que no era consciente de mis acciones, pero maldita sea. Todo este desastre por culpa de ese Girion que me controló. Me obligó a atacar la ciudad y provocar cientos de desastres. Por culpa de ese incidente, ahora la gente me tiene miedo y ahora ya no sé que hacer. Me esfuerzo por demostrarles a todos que no soy un tipo malo y que no tienen que temerme. Por desgracia, por mucho que me esfuerce en ello, no logro que la opinión de la gente cambie en absoluto. He intentado de todo, pero aun así nada parece funcionar.

Explicaba el alicornio blanco, completamente frustrado de que las cosas le salieran mal por mucho que se esforzase. Al escuchar eso, Mike miró a la ciudad y con cierto tono serio, le comentó a Holy Blade.

Mike: ¿Quieres un consejo? Te recomiendo que simplemente sigas haciendo lo que haces con cumplir tu trabajo de agente espectro. Sí algo sé, es que no se consigue nada tratando de forzar las cosas. Solo si sigues haciendo lo que siempre haces, lograrás que la gente vuelva a confiar en ti.

Blade: ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de ello si se puede saberse?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco no muy convencido de la explicación que le daba el alicornio azul. Mike emulando una sonrisa, le contestó.

Mike: Muy simple. Porque a mí y a mi equipo nos ocurrió lo mismo hace mucho tiempo.

Aquello captó la atención de Holy Blade donde miró con curiosidad a Mike Bluer. Ahí el alicornio azul se puso a explicarle.

Mike: Mi equipo y yo desde hace años, fuimos los protectores de Equestria. Siempre salvando el mundo de grandes calamidades. Todo el mundo nos admiraba y éramos héroes para todos. Prácticamente estábamos en la cima del mundo. Sin duda buenos tiempo, pero que por desgracia no duró mucho eso.

Ahora con un tono más serio y con algo de pena, siguió comentando Mike.

Mike: Hubo problemas por todo el mundo. Surgían indeseables por todas partes y no dábamos a basto para ocuparnos de todos ellos. El descontento empezó a surgir en la gente. Decían que no éramos capaces de traer la paz, que en realidad nosotros teníamos la culpa de ello. A causa de eso, la gente dejó de confiar en nosotros.

Blade: Carai. Que mal.

Mike: Fueron tiempos difíciles, pero pese a todo, no nos rendimos y seguimos luchando. Al final logramos demostrar que aun seguíamos siendo héroes y gracias a ello, recobramos la confianza de la gente tras revelar un gran complot a nivel mundial.

Terminó de hablar el alicornio azul con una ligera sonrisa al final. Holy Blade tras escuchar la historia de Mike Bluer, no pudo evitar comentar.

Blade: Vaya. Es increíble.

Mike: Sí. Je, je, je. Así que no te sientas mal si ahora las cosas van un poco mal. Tú sigue haciendo lo que haces siempre y ya verás como más tarde o más temprano, la gente volverá a confiar en ti.

Blade: Gracias, amigo.

Agradeció el alicornio blanco, por primera vez sintiéndose mejor.

Mike: No hay de que, amigo.

Ambos sementales sonrieron. En ese momento apareció alguien.

Ember: Hola, alicornio pervertido. Me alegra ver que ya te sientes mejor.

Decía nada menos Ember que apareció con una ligera sonrisa burlona.

Blade y Mike: Ember...

Dijeron al unísono ambos sementales. Mike ahí no pudo evitar decir en voz baja.

Mike: Ay, no...Aquí también hay una Ember Paint.

Decía el alicornio azul con cierta preocupación en su voz, cosa que llamó la atención del alicornio blanco.

Blade: ¿Hay una Ember en tu mundo?

Mike: No, pero conocí una versión de ella en otro mundo. Solo espero que ésta no me llame "lobito".

Blade: ¿Qué?

Mike: Larga historia. Y ni se te ocurra mencionarlo delante de ella.

Dijo el semental azul mirando a otro lado. Ember mirando a ambos alicornios y luego a Mike, dijo.

Ember: Así que tú eres el alicornio que mencionó el grupo y que viene de otro mundo. Que interesante resulta, Mike Bluer ¿Verdad?

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa. Mike mirando a la yegua con cierta guardia, la respondió.

Mike: Pues sí. Soy yo.

Ember: Je, je, je. Vamos, Mike. No estés tan tenso, aunque es normal. No todos los vías ves a una hermosa yegua como yo.

Decía con cierto tono presumido la yegua a la vez que la daba un leve golpe en el hombro del alicornio azul. Luego mirando a Holy Blade, la yegua le dijo a éste.

Ember: Y tú, alicornio pervertido ¿Sigues con ese bajón por ser un tonto de primera? ¿O por fin empiezas a recapacitar?

Preguntaba Ember. Por primera vez, Holy Blade sonriendo con algo más de confianza, la respondió.

Blade: Digamos que ya me siento algo mejor.

Ember: Ja, ja, ja. Me alegra oír eso, alicornio pervertido. Ya empezaba a temer que siguiera portando como un bobo de primera.

Dijo esto sonriendo la yegua, dando ahora un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro del semental, haciendo doler un poco a éste.

Blade: ¡Eh! ¡A mí me has dado más fuerte que a él!

Se quejaba éste, mientras Ember sonriendo de forma burlona, le contestó.

Ember: ¡Nah! Es que tú eres un quejica, alicornio pervertido Je, je, je.

Mike no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, ya que la actitud de Ember era como el de otra Ember que conoció hace tiempo en otra dimensión.

Más tarde, Holy Blade estaba caminando por los jardines, junto con Mike Bluer. El alicornio blanco le contó varias cosas al azul sobre este mundo y el alicornio azul sobre el suyo.

Mike: Así que estáis buscando a una peligrosa criminal llamada Electra ¿Cierto?

Preguntaba el alicornio azul, ya que Holy Blade le habló de una peligrosa criminal llamada Electra. Holy Blade asintiendo, le respondió.

Blade: Así es. Es una yegua muy peligrosa que puede manipular la electricidad a su antojo. Es difícil enfrentarse a ella.

Mike: Curioso. Me recuerda a un enemigo que tenía hace tiempo con habilidades similares. Se llamaba Black Bolt que era un grifo.

Blade: Un grifo que controla electricidad, que gracia.

Ambos sementales se rieron, hasta que de repente un guardia vino corriendo hacia donde estaban ambos sementales.

Guardia: ¡Agente Holy Blade! ¡Agente Holy Blade!

Le llamaba el guardia a Holy Blade. El alicornio blanco prestando atención al guardia, le preguntó.

Blade: ¿Qué ocurre, guardia?

Guardia: Nos acaban de informar que acaban de ver a la peligrosa criminal conocida como Electra, en la ciudad de Manehattan.

Informó el guardia. Holy Blade poniendo expresión seria, comentó.

Blade: Ya veo. Entonces iré allí de inmediato.

Mike: Te puedo ayudar en esto si quieres.

Se ofrecía el alicornio azul. Holy Blade negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Blade: Gracias, pero es mi trabajo y no quiero involucrar a nadie.

Mike: ¡Eh! ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? Debes saber que patear traseros y detener criminales es mi especialidad.

Respondió el alicornio azul fingiendo molestia, pero al final sonrió. Holy Blade al ver lo decidido que estaba el alicornio azul, sonrió y aceptó su ayuda.

Blade: Está bien. Iremos rápido en un dirigible que nos lleve allí.

Mike: No será necesario. Puedo yo llevarte de un plumazo.

Blade: ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntó confundido el alicornio blanco. Mike sonriendo, alzó la voz.

Mike: ¡Sello de Luz! ¡Nivel Maestro! ¡Desplazamiento de Luz!

Nada más decir eso, ambos alicornios fueron rodeados por una columna de luz y luego desaparecer, dejando a un desconcertado guardia.

Instantes después, la columna de luz apareció en lo alto de un rascacielos de Manehattan. De dicha luz aparecieron Holy Blade y Mike Bluer. Holy Blade estaba en total desconcierto al ver que habían llegado a la ciudad en apenas unos instantes.

Blade: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?

Mike no pudo evitar reírse de la expresión de desconcierto de Holy Blade. Ahí le comentó al alicornio blanco.

Mike: Un hechizo especial que aprendí hace tiempo. Bueno. Ahora que estamos en la ciudad, habrá que buscar a la Electra esa.

Comentaba Mike. Holy Blade tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, le dio la razón.

Blade: Eh, sí. Ahora hay que ponerse a buscar. El problema es que la ciudad es enorme y no será nada fácil encontrarla.

Nada más decir eso el alicornio blanco, ambos sementales vieron emerger de la ciudad un rayo que ascendía hasta el cielo.

Mike: Quizás no tanto.

Bromeó Mike. Holy Blade viendo el origen del rayo, dijo.

Blade: Ese rayo ha venido de unos viejos almacenes. Por ahí.

Ambos alicornios volaron hacia donde se originó el rayo. Ahí vieron un viejo almacén con una señal de quemaduras en el suelo, enfrente de la puerta del almacén.

Mike: Tiene que ser aquí.

Blade: Entremos con cuidado.

Ambos sementales entraron en el almacén con sumo cuidado. Una vez dentro, se dispusieron a buscar a Electra.

Blade: Ten cuidado. Electra es una yegua peligrosa con poderes eléctricos muy peligrosos. Aunque su mayor peligro cuando adopta su forma eléctrica donde se vuelve intangible y es imposible de tocar.

Advertía el alicornio blanco, mientras el alicornio azul con una sonrisa de confianza, le respondió.

Mike: No te preocupes. Contra seres intangibles, tengo una técnica que nunca falla.

Ambos sementales fueron caminando, hasta que un rayo emergió del techo.

Blade: ¡Cuidado!

Ambos sementales saltaron para atrás esquivando así el rayo. En ese momento apareció flotando Electra.

Electra: Ja, ja, ja. Veo que al final has venido, Holy Blade. Y veo que no has venido solo.

Comentaba riendo la malvada yegua eléctrica, mientras su cuerpo irradiaba electricidad. Mike viendo a la particular yegua, le dijo.

Mike: Así que tú eres Electra ¿No?

Electra: Así es ¿Y tú, guapo? ¿Quién eres? No me suenas de nada.

Mike: Soy Mike Bluer. Conocido en mi tierra como el Guerrero Resplandeciente.

Respondió con seriedad el alicornio azul. Electra riéndose, le comentó.

Electra: El Guerrero Resplandeciente ¿No? Je, je, je. Supongo que será por tu crin dorada y esas curiosas alas de luz. Eres muy guapo, aunque siento mucho que te tendré que matarte al igual que a Holy Blade.

Decía esto con una sonrisa perversa la yegua. Mike al escuchar eso, la comentó.

Mike: Muy segura de ti misma debes sentirte. Por si no te has dado cuenta, somos dos alicornios contra una.

Electra: Je, je, je ¿Quién dice que esté sola? Tengo una nueva "amiga".

Dijo con énfasis la yegua eléctrica en la última palabra, extrañando así a ambos sementales. En ese momento apareció una misteriosa yegua de detrás de unas cajas.

Era una misteriosa yegua terrestre que llevaba un traje negro que la cubría el cuerpo entero salvo la cabeza. De color blanco en las patas. Su rostro estaba pintado de blanco a modo que pareciese una calavera. Su crin y cola eran blancos y completamente sueltos y desarreglados.

Holy Blade al ver a la yegua, pese al maquillaje y al radical cambio de aspecto, éste la reconoció de inmediato.

Blade: ¿Greenvine?

Greenvine mirando con odio al alicornio blanco, le contestó con un tono frío que helaba la sangre al oírla.

Greenvine: Greenvine dejó de existir gracias a ti y a la princesa Celestia. Ahora solo existe...¡Banshee!

Dijo esto último la yegua, lanzando un poderoso gritó, cuyas ondas de sonido alcanzaron a ambos sementales.

Holy Blade y Mike sintieron un gran dolor en sus oídos a la vez que en sus orejas empezaron a sangrar.

Electra: Je, je, je. Ahora yo.

Electra lanzó un rayo eléctrico a los pies de ambos sementales, haciendo salir volando a ambos hasta el exterior del almacén. Electra y la nueva Banshee salieron del almacén, mientras Holy Blade y Mike se ponían de pie.

Mike: Holy Blade ¿Quién es ese yegua? Parece que te conoce.

Blade: Es Greenvine. Digamos que antes trabajaba para el castillo, hasta que fue despedida por su incompetencia. También parece que desarrolló poderes donde sus gritos producen mortales ondas de sonido.

En el momento que Holy Blade mencionó el despido de Greenvine, Banshee se puso aun más furiosa y lanzó un poderoso gritó en dirección hacia ambos sementales. Holy Blade y Mike esquivaron cada uno a un lado para evitar el ataque.

Blade: Mike. Ocúpate de Electra. Yo me ocuparé de la que se hace llamar Banshee.

Mike: Entendido.

Ambos alicornio se repartieron la tarea de ocuparse cada uno. Holy Blade se ocupaba de Banshee, mientras ésta lanzaba sus ataques de sonido contra él.

Banshee: ¡Vas a pagar por haberme arruinado la vida, Holy Blade!

Gritaba furiosa la yegua, lanzando potentes ataques de sonido contra Holy Blade. El alicornio blanco lograba esquivarlos y ahí la contestó.

Blade: Te extenderé un cheque si quieres. Aunque que conste que la mayor parte de lo que te ha pasado te lo has hecho tú misma por tu pésimo carácter.

La yegua aun más furiosa que antes, lanzó un ataque se sonido que fue arrasando con todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. Holy Blade tuvo que ascender rápido para esquivar la primera acometida, pero la yegua no se detuvo en su ataque orientó el ataque para tratar de darle. Holy Blade tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar los ataques de la yegua. Así hasta que ésta tuvo que parar de gritar para recobrar aliento.

Blade: ¿Qué pasa, Banshee? ¿Te cansas ya rápido?

Preguntaba en plan burla el alicornio blanco. Banshee tras recobrar parte del aliento, le gritó furiosa a éste.

Banshee: ¡Cállate y muérete de una vez!

La yegua lanzó otro ataque de sonido contra Holy Blade, mientras el alicornio trató de cubrirse con una barrera para protegerse. Por desgracia, eso no impidió ser arrastrado y atravesar varios almacenes en el proceso.

Mientras tanto, Mike Bluer estaba combatiendo contra Electra en el aire.

Electra: Prepárate para que te fría, alicornio.

Dijo la yegua lanzando desde sus cascos un poderoso rayo contra Mike. El alicornio azul simplemente creó una barrera para protegerse de los rayos.

Mike: Tendrás que hacerlo mejor.

La respondió desafiante el alicornio azul. La yegua ahí le lanzó otro poderoso rayo eléctrico de mayor potencia contra él. Mike simplemente desapareció de vista y evadiendo así el rayo, a la vez que dejaba desconcertada a Electra.

Electra: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Mike: Aquí.

Reapareció justo detrás de ella el alicornio azul. Electra sorprendida se alejó de él y le lanzó un veloz rayo contra él, donde el alicornio simplemente con un golpe de brazo neutralizó el ataque.

Mike: ¡Atomic Blast!

Gritó Mike creando una esfera de energía dorara sobre su cuerno que se hizo tan grande como una pelota, para acto seguido lanzarla contra la yegua. Electra ahí creó un escudo de rayos, pero en el momento que la esfera tocó dicho escudo, se formó una explosión que destruyó el escudo y mandó volando a la yegua contra un almacén.

Mike: Bueno ¿Te rindes ya?

Preguntaba el alicornio azul. En respuesta, Electra emergió con su cuerpo completamente tornado en electricidad y mirando con furia al alicornio, le respondió.

Electra: ¡Olvídalo, maldito!

Mike: Como quieras.

Electra voló a la velocidad del rayo por alrededor del alicornio. Mike con sus agudizados sentidos, pudo prever donde se iba a mover y ahí lanzo un puñetazo contra ella. En el momento que la alcanzó, su casco la atravesó y ahí sufrió una enorme descarga que le hizo daño.

Mike: ¡Au! Maldita sea.

Se quejaba de dolor el alicornio por la descarga.

Electra: Ja, ja, ja. Estupido. En mi forma eléctrica soy intocable y provocó fuertes descargas a quienes intentan hacerlo. Estás perdido, alicornio. No puedes tocarme.

Se jactaba la yegua con una pérfida sonrisa. Mike pese a todo, estaba tranquilo y ahí la dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Mike: En circunstancias normales quizás, pero no si empleo esto.

Dijo esto el alicornio, golpeando sus cascos delanteros y en ese momento un extraño recubrimiento negro cubrió los brazos. Ahí el alicornio volvió a golpear ambos brazos, teniendo éstos consistencia como de metal.

Mike: Ahora prepárate para recibir, condenada yegua loca.

Mike se lanzó para intentar golpear de nuevo a Electra. La yegua viendo eso, se rió perversamente a la vez que le contestaba al semental.

Electra: Ja, ja, ja. Estupido. No lograrás darme.

Inesperadamente cuando el alicornio lanzó su golpe, esta vez logró golpear a la yegua pese a su estado eléctrico donde la estrelló contra el suelo. Aquello la dejó sorprendida.

Electra: ¿Qué? Imposible. No puede haberme dado. Quizás me desconcentré por un momento, seguro que es eso.

La yegua volvió a atacar al alicornio, procurando mantener su estado intangible, pero inesperadamente el semental la volvió a golpear con sus brazos cubiertos por aquel extraño metal negro.

Electra intentó atacarlo varias veces, pero el alicornio lograba golpearla una y otra vez con sus brazos negros. Aquello extraño enormemente a la yegua que no entendía como su estado intangible no estaba funcionando con él.

Electra: No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que logres golpearme si se supone que no puedes tocarme?

Ante la pregunta de la yegua, Mike sonriendo maliciosamente, la contestó a ésta.

Mike: Muy simple. Es gracias a la Armadura Espíritu que rodea mis brazos.

Electra: ¿Armadura Espíritu?

Preguntaba curiosa la yegua. Mike ahí se dispuso a explicarla.

Mike: Para que lo entiendas. puedo envolver partes de mi cuerpo en este metal negro. Aparte de darme gran fuerza y resistencia a los golpes, me permite golpear a seres que normalmente serían intangibles.

Explicaba Mike con una sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso la yegua al averiguar eso. Ésta estaba molesta al principio, pero luego puso una sonrisa perversa y le dijo al alicornio.

Electra: Ya veo, pero creo que no has tenido en cuenta que con ese metal, te has convertido en un gran pararrayos. Ahora verás.

La yegua concentró electricidad en sus patas delanteras y ahí lanzó un fuerte rayo en dirección al alicornio. Mike simplemente entrecruzó sus brazos donde ahí recibió el ataque eléctrico.

Electra: ¡Sufre mi poder eléctrico! Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía como una sádica tras lograr dar con sus rayos al alicornio, pero su sorpresa fue ver que el alicornio logró aguantar el ataque.

Eléctra: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? Si con todo ese metal, mi ataque debería haberte hecho un enorme daño.

Ante la expresión de total sorpresa de la yegua, Mike sonriendo de forma burlona, la contestó.

Mike: Aunque es cierto que ahora mis brazos son como de metal, te interesará saber que la Armadura Espíritu no conduce la electricidad.

Electra: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible!

Exclamó la yegua sorprendida ante la revelación que la hizo el semental.

Mike: Bien. Basta de juegos. Hora de terminar con esto.

El semental voló a una velocidad enorme para la yegua.

Electra: ¡Que velocidad!

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el semental la empezó a darla un sin fin de puñetazos contra ella y tras darla una patada que la mandó al aire, Mike la agarró de una de las patas traseras de la yegua y tras girar sobre sí mismo, la lanzó contra un edificio donde se estrelló en ella.

La yegua acabó aturdida en el suelo. Mike viendo eso, comentó.

Mike: Bien. Esta está fuera de combate. Ahora iré a ayudar a Holy Blade.

En ese momento percibió algo que lo puso en alerta.

Mike: Espera...De repente detecto una extraña energía de alguien. Y es muy fuerte.

Mientras tanto, Holy Blade seguía combatiendo contra Banshee, esquivando sus ataques de sonido.

Banshee: ¡Voy a eliminarte de una vez por todas!

Gritaba la yegua, a la vez lanzando un ataque de sonido contra Holy Blade. El alicornio ahí se preparó para defenderse.

Blade: ¡Qué te crees tú eso! ¡Modo Kirin!

Gritó Holy Blade adoptando su modo Kirin y acto seguido lanzar un poderoso rayo mágico que deshizo el ataque de la yegua y la dio de lleno, mandando a estrellar contra un edificio cercano.

Blade: Bien. Está fuera de combate.

Decía el kirin blanco al ver a la yegua tendida en el suelo completamente noqueada. Se disponía a arrestarla, hasta que un rayo mágico impactó en los pies haciendo retroceder al kirin.

Blade: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Kaitus: Por fin te encuentro, Holy Blade.

El kirin miró hacia arriba y vio a Kaitus que iba flotando en el aire hasta descender en el suelo.

Blade: Espera. Yo te conozco. Eres de la otra vez, cuando secuestrasteis a mis amigas Istar y Estrella ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kaitus: A acabar con tu vida y así demostrar a mi maestro que no te necesitamos.

Respondió el semental, yendo a toda velocidad hacia Holy Blade donde no tuvo tiempo de evitarlo y recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó contra un edificio que lo atravesó por completo. El kirin en el suelo se levantó y comentó algo aturdido.

Blade: Vale. Eso no lo esperaba.

Kaitus: ¡Muere!

Gritó Kaitus apareciendo de repente y tratando de arrear un puñetazo contra Holy Blade. El kirin viendo eso, se hizo a un lado logrando esquivar el ataque. Kaitus golpeó el suelo, creando una enorme grieta en el asfalto.

Blade: ¡Atomic Blast!

Holy Blade lanzó su ataque más potente contra Kaitus, pero su enemigo con un golpe de brazo lo desvió hacia el cielo y estallar en el punto más alto. Aquello sorprendió a Holy Blade.

Blade: No me lo puedo creer. Eso es uno de mis más potentes ataques.

Comentaba el kirin blanco, mientras Kaitus mirando con desprecio a Holy Blade, le respondió.

Kaitus: Estupido. Yo te enseñaré lo que es poder.

Decía el semental concentrando energía en su casco y desde ahí lanzar un poderoso rayo contra el kirin. Holy Blade trató de detenerlo con una barrera, pero el ataque de Kaitus fue tan potente que prácticamente destrozó sin demasiado esfuerzo la barrera y se llevó por delante a Holy Blade.

Blade: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba Holy Blade mientras era arrastrado por el ataque, atravesando varias naves y luego algunas calles donde los transeúntes se asustaron por ello y salieron corriendo.

Sin que Holy Blade parase en su lanzamiento, Kaitus apareció por el otro lado y le agarró del cuello al kirin, donde ahí le dijo a modo de desprecio.

Kaitus: No entiendo por qué el maestro tiene tanta fe en ti. Eres un oponente patético que ni siquiera me supone un reto.

Decía con desprecio Kaitus tratando de arrear otro puñetazo, pero el kirin ahí le lanzó su aliento de fuego al rostro de Kaitus, haciendo que lo soltara.

Blade: ¡Veamos si esto te parece patético!

Gritaba Holy Blade lanzando un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de Kaitus que lo mandó volando. Luego el kirin voló hacia éste y empezó a darle varios puñetazo por todo su cuerpo. Luego giró sobre sí mismo en adelante tratando de darle un coletazo, pero Kaitus logró bloquear el ataque con su cola y luego tras agarrarlo, lo lanzó hacia una zona donde había un gran puente colgante y una teleférico con niños y una adulta con ellos.

Holy Blade recobró el sentido en el aire, justo a tiempo para bloquear el intento de puñetazo de Kaitus.

Kaitus: ¡Voy a matarte y demostrar al maestro que no te necesitamos para nada!

Le alzaba la voz Kaitus, más que dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza. Holy Blade sin dejarte intimidar por éste, le respondió.

Blade: ¡No soy tan fácil de matar, amigo! ¡Aliento de fuego!

Respondió el kirin lanzando un potente chorro de fuego, donde Kaitus tuvo que cubrirse con una barrera para protegerse. Acto seguido los dos se enzarzaron en un feroz combate a alta velocidad de puñetazos y patadas.

Kaitus: ¡No pienso permitir que un gusano inferior como tú se una a nuestra orden nephalen!

Blade: ¡Por mí no hay problema, porque no tengo intención de unirme a vosotros! ¡Explosión de Magma!

Blade creó una explosión de fuego que hizo retroceder a Kaitus. El semental no se esperaba que Holy Blade le pudiera presentar batalla.

Kaitus: Debo admitir que eres algo fuerte, aunque comparado con el maestro, no eres gran cosa.

Blade: No me importa. Acabaré con vuestra maldita orden racista y detener vuestros planes de conquista.

Respondió desafiante Holy Blade. Kaitus mirando el teleférico que estaba en mitad del puente sobre el agua, se le ocurrió una perversa idea. Luego mirando a Holy Blade, le dijo a éste.

Kaitus: ¿Sabes que es lo malo de ser un héroe?

A Holy Blade le resultó extraño la pregunta que le hizo Kaitus.

Kaitus: Que siempre tratan de salvar la vida de los demás, antes que en la suya propia.

Nada más decir eso, Kaitus lanzó desde su casco un rayo que cortó el cable del teleférico. Aquello hizo que la cabina del teleférico donde iban los niños y la maestra, cayeran en dirección al río. Aquello alarmó a Holy Blade.

Blade: ¡NO!

El kirin voló lo más veloz que pudo y antes de que el teleférico llegar al agua, Holy Blade con sus garras logró atrapar la parte superior del teleférico e impedir que cayera al agua. Los niños estaban asustados y la maestra aunque asustada también, trataba de tranquilizarlos. Los transeúntes que estaban en el puente, observaban con asombro y miedo lo que estaba pasando.

Blade: No...No debo permitir...que caiga...al agua...

Decía el kirin tratando con todas sus fuerzas de impedir que el teleférico cayera al agua, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes para llevarlo arriba. Justo en ese momento, pasaba un barco que trasportaba una carga cubierta por unas sábanas. El capitán del barco y la tripulación vieron al kirin tratando de sostener el teleférico para que no cayera al agua y acto seguido el barco fue hacia su posición.

Capitán: ¡Aguante! ¡Espere que nos pongamos debajo!

Le avisaba el capitán a Holy Blade para que aguantara. El kirin sintió algo de alivio al ver que iba a recibir ayuda, pero en ese momento apareció Kaitus cerca de él y con una sonrisa perversa le dijo.

Kaitus: Es lo malo de querer siempre ayudar a los demás. Que al final acabas sacrificándote por los demás a consta de tu vida.

Decía Kaitus donde ahí generó una esfera de energía explosiva y la lanzó contra Holy Blade, recibiendo el kirin el impacto y la explosión.

Holy Blade gruñó de dolor al sentir la fuerza explosiva, pero logró aguantar para que no cayera el teleférico.

Kaitus: Veo que has aguantado. Veamos hasta cuanto puedes resistir.

Decía de forma perversa Kaitus, lanzando múltiples esferas explosivas contra Holy Blade. Holy Blade ahora no podía defenderse, tenía que concentrarse en sostener el teleférico hasta que el barco estuviera debajo de ellos. A causa de todo ello, su cuerpo se lastimaba más y más a causa de los ataques de Kaitus contra él.

Kaitus: Eres patético, Holy Blade. Podrías dejar a estos idiotas a su suerte y enfrentarte a mí y aun así, los ayudas pese a que éstos te odian y te desprecian.

Hablaba con desprecio Kaitus tras parar un momento sus ataques. Holy Blade con su cuerpo severamente lastimado, pero aun sosteniendo el teleférico, le respondió desafiante a Kaitus.

Blade: Yo ayudo a todos los que necesitan ayuda, me da igual lo que piensen la gente de mí. Eso no me impedirá a hacer siempre lo correcto.

Ante las palabras de Holy Blade, Kaitus se echó a reír y ahí le respondió de forma burlona.

Kaitus: Ja, ja, ja. Por eso eres tan patético, Holy Blade. Los nephalen somos una raza superior destinada a gobernar a los demás seres inferiores.

Blade: ¿Es que nunca te callas? Tus estupidas palabrerías racistas me ponen enfermo y tengo trabajo que hacer.

Le respondió el kirin blanco, aguantando como podía. Kaitus al final dijo.

Kaitus: Como quieras. Prepárate para morir junto con tu preciada Equestria. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía Kaitus, preparando otra esfera de energía. Parecía que iba a ser el final de Holy Blade cuando Kaitus estuvo a punto de lanzarla, hasta que una botella le atinó en la cabeza de Kaitus que interrumpió su ataque.

Kaitus: ¿Pero qué...?

Semental: ¡Fuera!

Semental2: ¡Déjalo en paz!

Yegua: ¿Cómo puede ser tan ruin para atacar a alguien que trata de salvar a unos potros inocentes?

Semental3: ¡Si te metes con Holy Blade, te metes con toda Manehattan entera!

Hablaban los transeúntes desde el puente que estaban tirando de todo a Kaitus interrumpiendo así su ataque. Finalmente el barco pasó por debajo de Holy Blade donde ahí dejó caer la cabina sobre las mantas que amortiguaron la caída con sus ocupantes a salvo. Luego de eso con mucho esfuerzo, el kirin llegó a la parte superior del puente donde la gente lo vio subir.

Holy Blade muy cansado, se puso a andar un poco, pero al final cayó al suelo completamente exhausto y con su cuerpo lleno de heridas, a la vez que abandonaba su forma kirin.

Kaitus apareció enfrente de Holy Blade y la gente, donde su rostro figuraba furia.

Kaitus: Malditos. No importa. Eliminaré a Holy Blade de un modo u otro.

Decía Kaitus, pero ahí la gente se interpuso entre él y Holy Blade con intención de protegerlo.

Semental: ¡Ni un paso!

Yegua2: ¡Ni te atrevas a hacerle nada!

Le decía la gente. Kaitus sorprendido por ello, les dijo a éstos.

Kaitus: ¿Antes queríais lincharlo y ahora lo protegéis?

Les preguntaba Kaitus que no comprendía el por qué la gente lo estaba defendiendo a Holy Blade si antes lo odiaban. Ahí uno de los ponis, le contestó muy seriamente.

Semental4: Eso fue antes de ver como trataba de salvar a esos potros inocentes.

Yegua3: Exacto. Así que no vamos a permitir que lo hagas daño.

Kaitus escuchando eso, al final puso una expresión de furia y ahí dijo.

Kaitus: No importa. Os eliminaré a todos sí es preciso.

Kaitus ahí lanzó una esfera explosiva contra al gente, donde ahí éstos se asustaron a ver dicha esfera dirigirse hacia ellos. Justo apareció Mike Bluer donde un golpe de su brazo desvió la esfera hacia el cielo y estalló en el cielo.

Kaitus: ¿Pero qué...?

Mike: Se te da bien atacar a quienes no se pueden defenderse ¿Verdad? Veamos si conmigo eres tan duro.

Le decía a modo de reproche el alicornio azul antes las acciones de Kaitus. Kaitus molesto, le respondió.

Kaitus: Estupido. Soy mucho más poderoso que tú, por lo que no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mí.

Ante el comentario de Kaitus, Mike sonriendo maliciosamente, le contestó.

Mike: Je, je, je. Lo dices porque solo percibes la fuerza que irradia fuera de mi cuerpo, pero no la interior.

Kaitus: ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntó confundido el semental. Mike ahí le contestó.

Mike: Lo vas a comprobar...¡Trance!

Nada más decir eso, su cuerpo fue cubierto por una poderos aura dorada. Un potente viento se formaba por alrededor de él. Kaitus retrocedió al sentir el enorme aumento de poder por parte de Mike.

Kaitus: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde saca todo ese poder?

Preguntaba sorprendido el semental al sentir como el poder del alicornio azul aumentaba.

Mike: Antiguamente con el Trance, mi cuerpo adoptaba forma humanoide, pero a medida que he ido mejorando, puedo mantener mi forma pony cuando activo el Trance.

Kaitus: ¿Trance?

Mike: Lo único que necesitas saber, es que ahora te espera un soberana paliza ¡Ahora verás!

 **Insertar música del opening de Dragón Ball Súper.**

A una velocidad imperceptible, Kaitus recibió un potente puñetazo por parte de Mike en mitad de la cara.

Kaitus intentó golpear al alicornio azul, pero Mike lo bloqueó con su brazo y ahí le lanzó infinidad de puñetazos y patadas contra Kaitus donde éste no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Luego Mike le dio una fuerte patada ascendente que lo mandó al cielo.

En el cielo, Kaitus lanzó un poderoso rayo contra Mike. El alicornio al ver eso, junto sus cascos delanteros al lado de la cintura y ahí dijo.

Mike: ¡Esfera del Dragón Dorado!

Acto seguido lanzó desde sus cascos un poderoso rayo dorado que superó con creces al de Kaitus para sorpresa de este último y recibiendo toda la fuerza del ataque.

Mike voló a toda velocidad hacia Kaitus y ahí le dio un brutal puñetazo en el estomago de Kaitus y luego una patada descendente contra su cabeza que lo mandó contra el suelo.

 **Fin de la música.**

Kaitus malherido se levantó como pudo, mientras enfrente de él descendía Mike Bluer.

Kaitus: Ma...Maldita sea...¿Quién...Quién rayos eres tú?

Ante la pregunta, Mike sonrió y le contestó.

Mike: ¿Yo? Soy Mike Bluer, el Guerrero Resplandeciente.

Kaitus: ¿El Guerrero Resplandeciente?

Mike: Sí. Y ahora lo verás...¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Dragón Dorado!

 **Música Finisher**

Nada más decir eso, del cuerpo del alicornio surgió una luz dorada, donde poco a poco iba adoptando forma de enorme dragón dorado. Kaitus retrocedió asustado al ver aquel enorme dragón.

Kaitus: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Preguntó con miedo Kaitus al ver el enorme dragón. Mike mirando seriamente a éste, le contestó.

Mike: Tu final, amigo ¡Ataca, dragón!

El dragón dorado se lanzó hacia Kaitus con intención de atraparlo con sus enormes dientes, mientras Kaitus esperaba su final. Justo cuando el ataque iba a alcanzarlo, apareció de golpe un extraño semental mayor donde concentrando energía en su casco, lanzó un puñetazo contra el dragón donde con mucho esfuerzo logró retenerlo hasta finalmente neutralizar el ataque.

Mike: ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Preguntaba Mike Bluer al ver al extraño pony.

Kaitus: ¿Maestro?

El llamado maestor se giró y atrapando del cuello a Kaitus y luego levantarlo del suelo, con una mirada severa le dijo a éste.

Maestro: Me has desobedecido, Kaitus.

Dijo esto el maestro para luego desaparecer éste junto con Kaitus. Aquello dejó confuso a Mike, pero no podía perder tiempo en ello. Ahora tenía que ir a ayudar a Holy Blade.

Mientras tanto, Holy Blade era ayudado por la gente a levantarse.

Blade: Gracias...

Agradeció Holy Blade que la gente le ayudase antes. Los transeúntes sonriendo, le dijeron a éste.

Semental: Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer.

Semental2: Después de todas las veces que has ayudado, era hora que nosotros te ayudáramos.

Toda la gente estaba alabando a Holy Blade, haciendo que el alicornio sonriera por primera vez desde el incidente, sintiendo que por fin las cosas iban a mejorar. Ahí vio a Mike donde el alicornio azul sonriendo le dijo.

Mike: ¿Lo ves? Solo tenías que hacer lo que siempre haces, para que la gente volviera a confiar en ti.

Holy Blade sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo, dándose cuenta de que éste tenía razón.

Más tarde, Holy Blade y Mike Bluer ayudaban a los potros y la maestra a salir del teleférico. La maestra ahí les dio las gracias y los potros también. Entre ellos había un potro unicornio que tenía un gran parecido con Mike Bluer. Este último acercándose a Mike, con una sonrisa le dijo.

Potro azul: Para usted, señor. Por ayudarnos antes.

Blade: (Técnicamente fui yo quien retuvo el teleférico, chaval).

Pensaba para sí el alicornio blanco, viendo como el potro le ofrecía un especie de aparato pentagonal con inscripciones raras en ella. Mike al verlo, puso expresión de sorpresa y dijo.

Mike: Un artefacto como los otros.

Decía Mike y justo en ese momento el artefacto empezó a brillar y ahí un portal se formó. Mike mirando a Holy Blade, le dijo.

Mike: Bueno. Ahora toca despedirse.

Blade: Ya veo. Solo puedo desearte suerte.

Mike: Igualmente, amigo. Sigue con lo tuyo tú también y suerte.

Blade: Je, je, je. Gracias.

Ambos alicornios se dieron un apretón de cascos y finalmente Mike se marchó tras despedirse de Holy Blade. El alicornio blanco ahí vio cerrarse el portal en el momento que se fue el alicornio azul.

Cuando Holy Blade miró a la gente, notó que éstos ya no le tenían miedo, sino respeto y admiración. Por primera vez, sentía que las cosas iba a ser como antes y aquello lo animaba enormemente.

Mientras tanto. Mike volvía por le portal dimensional de nuevo a la nave Infinity donde todos lo esperaban con ansias, y le recibieron con suma alegría al ver que había vuelto sano y salvo.

Días más tarde, tras pasar tiempo con sus amigos, llegaba la hora de despedirse. Enfrente de la escuela de la amistad, las mane y alumnos, los trillizos y Lyndon, se preparaban para despedirse de sus amigos.

Twilight: Hasta la vista, amigos.

Spike: Buena suerte en vuestro viaje.

Rainbow: Dadle su merecido a esos híbridos tan asquerosos que no lo puedan olvidar.

Lyndon: Si encontráis un buen tesoro muy valioso, acordaos de mí.

Minerva: Que la diosa os proteja.

Se despedían éstos de Mike y su grupo, mientras estos últimos se despedían también.

Mike: Cuidaos vosotros también.

Holy: En el momento que dejos a Apple Bloom y los niños en casa, volveremos a nuestra misión.

Vulcan: Pulverizar instalaciones de híbridos.

Fox: Por una vez, no te lo discuto, Vulcan.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios"

Mike y sus amigos se fueron a la nave y tras despedirse de sus amigos de aquel mundo, la nave despegó rumbo a un portal dimensional. Una vez ido éstos, Twilight con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia sus alumnos y les dijo.

Twilight: Muy bien, alumnos. Hora de volver a la clase.

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión. Aparecía la silueta de un alicornio como dos fénix que volaban a su lado.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	78. Reencuentro con un Viejo Amigo

**Reencuentro con un Viejo Amigo**

Un portal dimensional se abría por lo que parecía el bosque Everfree. Por ella salieron Darkwing y su equipo, donde Selene y sus compañeros animales estaban con ella.

Dark: Bien. Ya llegamos a este mundo.

Comentaba la alicornio sombría mientras observaba el lugar.

Selene: Sí. La cuestión es ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo con esta forma?

Se quejaba la chica, donde ésta tenía forma de grifo de plumaje negro, siendo blanco el de la cabeza. Alas también negras, pero con algunas manchas lilas. Ojos del mismo color que en su forma humana con sombra lilas por alrededor de ellos. Garras y pico amarillos. Conservaba algunas de sus perforaciones. Eye Falcon ahí la contestó.

Eye Falcon: No seas quisquillosa, Selene. El disfraz es solo para no llamar la atención entre los habitantes de este mundo.

La explicaba el francotirador a la chica. Pese a ello, Selene no parecía conforme y le contestó.

Selene: Si es así ¿Por qué en el mundo de los destinianos no tuve que usar disfraz?

Vulcania: Aquello fue una excepción, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, ya que no creo que todo el mundo sea abierto de mente.

Explicaba ahora Vulcania. Ocelot tratando de relajar tensión y con una sonrisa, la comentó a Selene.

Ocelot: Además, no veo por qué te quejas. Te ves linda como grifo. Je, je, je. Las perforaciones estropean un poco tu linda cara, pero aun así te ves bien.

Selene: Lo que tú digas.

Contestó no demasiado convencida la grifo, hasta que Ark se acercó a ella y con su cabeza le hacía arrumacos a la grifo. Aquello bastó para que Selene sonriera un poco y cogiendo la cabeza del wyvern con sus garras le comentaba mientras le acariciaba.

Selene: Je, je, je. Sí, Ark. Que pese a mi aspecto, me quieres igual, mi pequeñín.

Dark Cloud: todo lo pequeñín que quieras, pero procura tenerlo bien lejos de mí.

Night Terror: Vamos, Dark Cloud. No irás a decir que sigue sin agradarte Ark.

Dark Cloud: Claro que no. Solo me incomoda la idea de que me quiera comer el bicharraco ese.

Respondió el fénix negro, que seguía sin fiarse en absoluto del wyvern. Desconfianza que aumentó cuando Ark le miró fijamente a éste, haciendo que Dark Cloud se escondiera de detrás de su dueña.

Dark Cloud: ¡Mirad como me mira el bicho ese que no para de mirarme! Me mira porque me quiere comer. Se le nota en la mirada asesina que tiene con solo mirarlo.

Mistic: ¿Cuántas veces ha mencionado lo de mirar y sus derivaciones?

Bromeaba la yegua, mientras el grupo no podía evitar reírse de la actuación del fénix para molestia de este último donde ahí dijo.

Dark Cloud: ¿De qué os reís, maldita sea? ¡No creo que os riáis tanto si alguna vez ese bicho me come!

Protestaba el fénix negro. Ahí Selene acariciando la cabeza del wyvern, le comentó al fénix.

Selene: No te preocupes, Dark Cloud. Le tengo bien enseñado a Ark para que no se coma porquerías.

Dark Cloud: Ah, bueno...Un momento ¡Oye!

Se quejó de nuevo el fénix al darse cuenta de lo que dijo la grifo, haciendo reír aun más al grupo. Así hasta que Darkwing dejando de reírse un poco, comentó.

Dark: Je, je, je. Ya está bien, mejor vamos a explorar el lugar para situarnos.

Red: Y acercarnos a Ponyville para ver como será esta respecto a nuestro mundo.

Ocelot: Y tocarnos con una loca Pinkie Pie que nos hará una fiesta de bienvenida a todos.

Bromeaba el vaquero, haciendo reír así al grupo por su comentario.

Y así, el grupo se puso a caminar por el bosque Everfree. Naturalmente escuchaban ruidos raros como gruñidos bajo las hojarascas y árboles, cosa que no preocupaba al grupo en absoluto, ya que estaban habituados a cosas parecidas y unos pocos animales salvajes no eran problema para ellos si se topaban con alguno.

Durante la caminata, Selene se acercó a Darkwing y la comentó a esta.

Selene: Por cierto, Darkwing ¿Cómo está Moon Light? ¿La has dejado con tus padres para que la cuiden?

Preguntaba la grifo y Darkwing negando con la cabeza la contestó.

Dark: En realidad la dejé con mis hermanos Umbra y Dark Storm, ya que mi hija quería parar un tiempo con sus tíos. Cosa que a mis hermanos le encantó porque les gusta pasar tiempo con mi hija.

Selene: A saber que travesuras hará tu hija con tus tíos.

Dark: Más bien lo que hará mi hermano y mi hija, ya que los dos suelen ser a veces cómplices en algunas locuras.

Selene: ¿En serio?

Ante la pregunta de la grifo, Darkwing rotó los ojos con expresión seria y con una leve sonrisa irónica la respondió.

Dark: Si vieras lo que hacen mi hermano y mi hija cuando están juntos, cada dos por tres hacen alguna locura a veces a niveles galácticos.

Darkwing comentaba anécdotas de su hija y de su hermano Dark Storm en las trastadas que hacían juntos, donde a la vez volvían loca a Umbra. Selene ponía expresiones de incrédula como a la vez que la costaba contener las ganas de reírse.

Selene: ¿En serio?

Dark: Como lo oyes.

Selene: Ja, ja, ja. Nunca me lo habría imaginado.

Dark: Pues ya ves. Je, je, je.

Selene: Aunque admito que yo a veces vuelvo loco al tío Rafael con algunas trastadas.

Dark: No quiero imaginarme cuales.

Ambas se iban riendo mientras charlaban. A la vez en la dimensión de los guardianes, sucedían otras cosas.

Moon Light y Cosmo: ¡Viva el parque de los dinosaurios!

Celebraban la potra y la fénix, donde iban correteando en un gran parque temática lleno de robots que simulaban dinosaurios. Dicho parque simulaba a la de unas viejas películas de dinosaurios tipo Jurasik Park. Habían como alambradas y varios dinosaurios robots por todos lados, donde los visitantes veían dichos robots actuar como los antiguos dinosaurios.

La potra y la fénix iban de un lado a otro mirando por todo el lugar con total emoción. Obviamente la potra estaba siendo acompañada por sus tíos Umbra y Dark Storm para cuidarla.

Umbra: No corráis tanto, niñas.

La decía la yegua que no quería perder de vista a la potra y la fénix. Dark Storm donde tenía a Pericles en su grupa, la decía con una sonrisa para calmarla.

Dark Storm: Tranquila, hermana. Ya sabes que a Moon Light la apasionan los dinosaurios. Deja que se divierta ella y su fénix.

Pericles que estaba sobre la grupa de Dark Storm y leyendo un periódico, sacó un cartel que ponía "Esta niña no para".

Ambos adultos seguían a la potra y su fénix, donde se divertían en dicho parte. Veían de todo. Toda clase de dinosaurios robots que simulaban como de verdad. Luego de caminar un rato, Dark Storm y Moon Ligth se pusieron al lado del otro y sin que Umbra lo notase, ambos guiñaron el ojo en señal de complicidad. Luego Dark Storm dijo.

Dark Storm: Vamos a tomarnos una buena foto familiar.

Decía el alicornio donde los tres se ponían al lado de donde sería como una valla falsa electrificada, donde al otro lado había un velociraptor robot simulando movimientos. Umbra por un lado, Dark Storm por el otro y Moon Light con su fénix en el centro. Pericles volando para luego apoyarse en un poste, sosteniendo una cámara de fotos miró al grupo a la vez que sacaba un cartel que ponía "Mirad al pajarito...Aparte de mí, claro".

El grupo sonreía hasta que el robot dinosaurio se asomó hasta ponerse justo en medio ambos hermanos, cosa que Umbra lo notó.

Umbra: ¿Pero qué...?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo a hacer otra cosa, el dinosaurio robot se volteó hacia ella y la soltó un rugido como si la fuese a atacar. Umbra se pegó un susto tremendo donde primero retrocedió mientras gritaba asustada y luego se cayó al suelo.

Aquello provocó que Dark Storm, Moon Light y Cosmo empezaran a reírse a carcajadas.

Dark Storm: Ja, ja, ja. Que susto te has dado, hermana. Ja, ja, ja.

Moon Light: Ja, ja, ja. Es verdad, tía Umbra. Te has dado un buen susto. Ja, ja, ja.

Cosmo: Vaya cara pusiste. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reían éstos incluido Pericles donde el ave se echó al suelo y se reía. Umbra mirando muy molesta a éstos, les dijo molesta.

Umbra: ¡Malditos! Esto lo habéis hecho a propósito.

Moon Light: Solo es una broma, tía Umbra. Ji, ji, ji.

Dark Storm: Sabíamos de esto por una visita anterior donde tú no viniste la otra vez. Ja, ja, ja. Perdona, hermana, pero es que no pudimos resistir. Y el susto como el grito que has pegado, valieron la pena. Ja, ja, ja.

Contestaba éstos sin dejar de reírse carcajadas mientras Umbra molesta, ya la salía humo de las orejas y al final alzó la voz.

Umbra: ¡Ahora sí que os vais a enterar!

Gritó furiosa ésta donde se puso a perseguir a los graciosos, donde estos últimos se pusieron a salir corriendo para huir de la furia de Umbra, todo ello sin dejar de reírse.

Volviendo con el grupo. Darkwing y los demás seguían caminando por el bosque Everfree sin demasiados altercados, hasta que se toparon con un grupo de timberwolfs que los rodearon.

Las bestias de maderas trataron de atacar al grupo, donde no tardaron en darse cuenta de su error ya que por las malas se dieron cuenta de lo fuerte que era el grupo. El grupo no tardó en despachar pronto a los lobos de madera donde dichas bestias salieron huyendo del lugar.

Vulcania: Estupidas bestias. Son una plaga.

Comentaba molesta la yegua artillera con su brazo derecho convertido en cañón de energía y aun echando humo.

Red: Así es el bosque, compañera. Llena de alimañas molestas.

Contestaba su compañera. Darkwing llamando la atención del grupo, comentó.

Dark: Bueno. No nos entretengamos. Mejor sigamos nuestro camino y...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque justo en ese momento se escuchó como el sonido como de una batalla.

Ocelot: ¿Oís eso?

Onyx: Suena como una batalla.

Eye Falcon: Eso parece. Presiento que va haber jaleo.

Completaba el francotirador mientras cargaba su rifle.

Dark: ¡Vamos! Vayamos a averiguar lo que sucede.

Todos estaban de acuerdo y fueron rápido al lugar del origen de los sonidos de lucha. El sonido los llevó hasta una zona pantanosa y ahí es cuando vieron lo que pasaba.

Semental: ¡Atrás, monstruo!

Se escuchaba gritar a un semental alicornio de pelaje blanco, melena medio y cola larga de color blanco con negro. Ojos color rosa. Cutie mark de un escudo negro con bordes blancos y una llama color azul en medio. Llevaba puesto un traje negro. unos zapatos blancos con botón dorado.

Dicho alicornio estaba combatiendo contra una extraña criatura que parecía una hidra de cinco cabezas. Solo que dicha hidra era blanca con detalles azules y ojos completamente azules sin pupilas. La hidra lanzó desde una de sus cabezas un rayo eléctrico al alicornio, donde este último pegó un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque.

Semental: Muy bien, engendro. Tú lo has querido. Es hora de hacerte pedazos ¡Ven a mí, Holy Blade!

Decía desafiante el semental a la vez que convocaba una espada de mango azul con las dos partes de los lados apuntando hacia arriban, estando cada una a un lado de la hoja. Un cristal oscuro en el centro. La hoja sería como una hoja de espada normal, pero sin filo en la base (Al estilo de la Espada Maestra del Zelda Wind Waker).

La bestia intentó trató de atraparlo con una de sus cabezas, pero el semental lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado y de un tajo le cortó su cabeza.

Semental: ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, bicho feo?

Preguntaba de forma presumida el alicornio, hasta que vio que la cabeza que había cortado se volvía a regenerar otra.

Semental: Vaya. Con eso no contaba.

Decía el semental ahora algo preocupado mientras la hidra volvía a enfocar sus cinco cabezas en el semental.

El grupo observaba sin perder detalle la lucha que se estaba formando.

Mistic: Parece que ese monstruo está causando problemas.

Vulcania: Eso parece, compañera.

Comentaban ambas yeguas. Darkwing miraba al semental donde se le hacía familiar, hasta que finalmente la alicornio exclamó.

Dark: ¿Soul Keeper?

El susodicho al escuchar el nombre, giró levemente la cabeza y cuando se centró en Darkwing y compañía, exclamó.

Soul: ¿Darkwing?

El semental se quedó desconcertado en cuando vio a Darkwing, que no se percató de que la hidra lanzó dos de sus cabezas contra él.

Eye Falcon: ¡Cuidado!

Advirtió el francotirador, disparando su rifle y de un único disparo atravesó dos de las cabezas con que iba la hidra a atacar, deteniendo así su ataque y que dichas cabezas retrocedieran.

Dark: No hay tiempo para hablar ¡Dark Cloud! ¡Lion Bankai!

Dark Cloud: ¡Marchando, nena!

Darkwing pasó directamente al Lion Bankai y la yegua voló hasta una de las cabezas de la hidra, donde ahí empezó a dar fuertes golpes con sus zarpas de león. El llamado Soul voló hasta estar al lado de Darkwing para unirse a la lucha y a partir de ahí se pusieron a conversar.

Soul: Vaya, Darkwing. No esperaba volverte a ver, al menos tan pronto.

Comentaba el semental donde con un golpe de su espada, desvió el ataque de una de las cabeza de la hidra. Darkwing esquivando un rayo lanzado por la hidra, le contestó al semental.

Dark: Reconozco que yo tampoco esperaba verte de nuevo, amigo ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Aun sigues en tus viajes dimensionales?

Soul parecía un tanto confundido por la pregunta de la alicornio y ahí la respondió.

Soul: Eh...Sí. Mis hijos y mi amigo Zephyr seguimos en nuestros viajes. Solo que este es mi mundo.

Dark: No me digas.

Ambos conversaban, hasta que cada uno a un lado esquivaron una acometida de una de las cabezas de la hidra y ahí ambos alicornios le dieron cada uno un ataque con sus armas, logrando decapitarla y luego caer su cabeza. A los pocos segundos después, reapareció otra cabeza en el lugar donde fue cortada.

Dark: Se le ha regenerado otra.

Comentaba Darkwing al notar que la cabeza de la hidra se volvía a regenerar. Soul ahí la comentó la alicornio.

Soul: Así es. Cuando vine al bosque a entrenar un poco, me topé con esta extraña criatura. También vi que iba directa a Ponyville por lo que decidí interceptarla y tratar o que cambiara de rumbo o destruirla. Pese a todos mis intentos, no logro que se aleje y lo peor, aunque logre cortarla alguna cabeza, vuelve a generarse otra.

Explicaba el alicornio, donde ahí ambos tuvieron que apartarse de la trayectoria de un escupitajo de una de las cabezas, donde en el momento que tocó una enorme piedra se derritió por completo.

La hidra iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que unos disparos a varias de sus cabeza desviaron su atención, haciendo que se girase y viera que eran Ocelot y Eye Falcon quienes disparaban sus armas contra ellas.

Ocelot: ¡Eh, bicho feo! ¡Tienes una cara que espanta! ¿O debería decir caras?

Bromeaba el vaquero sin dejar de disparar sus pistolas contra la hidra. La criatura intentó pisotearlas con su enorme pie, pero ambos sementales saltaron para esquivar el ataque. Eye Falcon por desgracia calculó mal el salto y cayó por unas arenas movedizas.

Eye Falcon: Arenas movedizas. Vaya gracia.

Decía con sarcasmo el francotirador, sacando éste su arco y disparando una flecha con cuerda donde lo usó para tratar de salir de ahí. Por desgracia la hidra se centró en él y quería aplastarlo. Así hasta que un muro de fuego se interpuso haciendo que se detuviera en su marcha.

Red: ¡Ni un paso, engendro!

Decía de forma desafiante la yegua de fuego con su crin y cola prendida en llamas, generando más y más llamas. Acto seguido generó desde sus cascos dos grandes esferas de fuego donde las lanzó contra la hidra, impactando en dos de sus cabezas y destruirlas, haciendo que solo se quedaran con tres de sus cinco cabezas.

Soul: Curioso. Esta vez parece que no se le regeneran la cabeza.

Comentaba el semental al ver que esta vez las cabezas destruidas por Red Fire no se regeneraban. Así hasta que vio que sí lo estaban haciendo, solo que a un ritmo más lento.

Mistic: ¡Ahora voy yo!

Mistic disfrazada de guerrera samurai con armadura y armada con una katana, fue volando hacia el resto de las cabezas de la hidra. Dicha hidra lanzó dos de sus cabezas restantes contra la yegua. Mistic ahí esquivó la primera y de un tajo la cortó la cabeza. Haciendo lo mismo con la segunda, la decapitó también. Por desgracia, las cabezas cortadas volvieron a regenerarse, incluso las que había destruido antes Red Fire, solo que a un ritmo más lento estas últimas.

Selene que estaba al lado de Ocelot donde este último seguía disparando, la comentó la grifo al semental.

Selene: Supongo que podré pasar del disfraz y pelear como lo hago siempre ¿No?

Ocelot: Claro, nena. No te cortes y a por él.

Selene: Je, je, je. Estupendo. Vamos allá.

Selene se tocó el amuleto que llevaba colgado al cuello y esta brillo. Instantes después, Selene tenía ya de nuevo su forma humana.

Selene: Je, je, je. Ya tenía yo ganas de algo de acción ¡Ark! ¡Aquí!

El Wyvern fue al lado de su dueña donde Selene se montó encima del reptil. Ahí armada con su hacha, se fue volando con Ark hacia la hidra para combatirla.

Sapphire: Bueno. No nos quedemos aquí parados y unámonos a la acción.

Comentaba la gata. Night Terror que estaba de acuerdo con ella, la contestó.

Night Terror: Por supuesto. No vamos a dejar la diversión a ellos solos ¡Activando fusión!

Decía el ave donde se convirtió primero en luz negra y se mezcló con la gata, otorgando a Sapphire una armadura parecida al Bankai. La gata ahí fue corriendo para unirse a la lucha. Onyx tampoco iba a quedarse al margen y sacando su espada, fue también a unirse a la lucha.

Selene volando con Ark y empuñando un hacha, dio un severo golpe en una de las cabezas de la hidra, provocando una profunda herida en ella. Pese al golpe, la herida se regeneró en pocos segundos. La hidra agarrando una roca con su cola, la lanzó contra la chica y el wyvern con intención de derribarlos, hasta que Ocelot armado con su espada la partió en dos dicha roca, salvando así a Selene y a Ark.

La gata fue corriendo veloz hacia la hidra, donde la enorme bestia lanzó un rayo desde una de sus cabezas con intención de darla. Sapphire con enorme agilidad esquivó el ataque y luego saltó para morder uno de los múltiples cuellos de la criatura. De inmediato tuvo la gata que saltar para esquivar el ataque dentellada de una de las cabezas de la hidra que trató de morderla.

Onyx: ¡Ahhh...!

Gritaba Onyx donde con su espada la clavó en la frente de una de las cabezas de la hidra, haciendo que ésta se pusiera furiosa y empezara a sacudirse para quitárselo de encima.

Soul: ¡Allá voy!

Soul lanzó un potente tajo en la base del cuello donde Onyx tenía clavado su espada, logrando cortarla y que la cabeza con su largo cuello cayeran al suelo. Onyx que había logrado salir antes de se cayera dicha cabeza, se puso al lado de Soul.

Onyx: Gracias por echarme una mano.

Soul: De nada ¿Amigo de Darkwing?

Onyx: En realidad soy su prometido. Soy Onyx Moon.

Soul: Soul Keeper. Encantado.

Las presentaciones no dudaron mucho cuando vieron que la cabeza de la hidra que había cortado el semental, volvía a regenerarse por completo a la vez que cargaba de nuevo para atacar.

Onyx: ¡Cuidado!

Avisaba Onyx donde este se apartó a la vez que empujaba a Soul para apartarlo de la trayectoria del ataque de las cabezas de la hidra.

Dark: ¡Chicos! ¡Intentemos cortar todas las cabezas a la vez!

Avisaba Darkwing donde todos estaban de acuerdo con el plan.

Red: Me parece bien.

Ocelot: Es hora de acabar con esas malas cabezas.

Darkwing, Soul, Ocelot, Red Fire y Mistic se centraron cada uno en una cabeza distinta de la hidra.

Dark: ¡Adelante!

Todos: ¡Ahhh...!

Todos cargaron contra las cabezas de la hidra, donde la bestia desde cada una disparó un rayo con que intentó dar al grupo, pero éstos lograron esquivarlo y cargar contra la bestia de nuevo.

Darkwing: ¡Espada León!

Darkwing hizo surgir de los brazos de su armadura unas cuchillas de león, donde con ella cortó una de las cabezas de la hidra.

Soul: ¡Corte Estelar!

Soul realizó un potente tajo azul cargado de magia, donde cortó la segunda cabeza de la hidra.

Ocelot: ¡Filo de Viento!

Ocelot con su espada, realizó un veloz tajo con su espada donde cortó la tercera cabeza de la hidra.

Red: ¡Espada Volcánica!

Red Fire creaba una espada hecha de fuego y lava, donde con ella realizó un potente tajo ardiente donde cortó y quemó la cuarta cabeza de la hidra.

Mistic: ¡Corte Crepuscular!

Mistic aun con su disfraz puesto, realizó otro tajo que cortó la quinta y última cabeza de la hidra.

Con todas las cabezas caídas, la hidra cayó al suelo completamente inerte. El grupo se reunió dando por terminado la batalla.

Dark: Ya está.

Ocelot: Ese bicho está ya muerto y bien muerto.

Red: Al final podemos tomarnos un respiro.

El grupo lo celebraba, hasta que notaron que el cuerpo presuntamente muerto de la hidra comenzó a moverse.

Soul: Chicos...Mucho me temo que esa cosa no está muerta.

Comentaba con cierto temor el alicornio al notar que la hidra se iba moviendo. En ese momento, los cuellos de las cinco cabezas empezaron a alzarse.

Eye Falcon: ¡Será una broma!

Comentaba el francotirador alzando rápidamente su rifle y sin dejar de mirar al monstruo. Poco a poco las cabezas de la hidra se iban regenerando de nuevo.

Selene: Pero ¿Qué hace falta para acabar con esa cosa?

Comentaba Selene al ver que las cabezas de la hidra se iban regenerando por igual ritmo, mientras el resto del cuerpo se levantaba de nuevo.

En ese momento, el ojo analiptico de Eye Falcon se percató que la cabeza que había antes eliminado Red Fire, tardaba más en regenerarse que las otras.

Eye Falcon: Esa cabeza...

La hidra tenía cuatro de sus cinco cabezas ya completamente regeneradas, mientras la quinta aun se estaba regenerando. Ahí la bestia lanzó un rugido y cargó contra el grupo.

Soul: ¡Cuidado todos!

Advertía el alicornio donde el grupo se puso a esquivar la acometida de la hidra. Eye Falcon tenía una sospecha donde sin dudarlo y tras subirse a la rama de un árbol, el unicornio apuntó con su rifle a una de las cabezas de la hidra y cuando tuvo un disparo preciso, disparó una bala donde al impactar, hizo estallar la cabeza de la hidra.

Rápidamente el francotirador cargó otra bala y disparó. Solo que dicha bala tenía un brillo rojo y al impactar en otra cabeza, estalló también en una explosión de fuego.

Eye Falcon: Bien...Hagamos otra prueba.

Sin perder más tiempo, Eye Falcon cargó de nuevo su rifle y disparó de nuevo. Esta vez era una bala verde que en el momento que impactó en otra cabeza de hidra, la bala explotó soltando un gran líquido verde que era en realidad ácido donde fue derritiendo la cabeza de la criatura.

Eye Falcon no volvió a disparar de nuevo. En ese momento se quedó mirando con cuidado las cabezas que logró destruir. Ahí se fijó que la cabeza con que había destruido con una bala explosiva tardó un rato más en regenerarse. Mientras las otras cabezas con que destruyó mediante fuego o ácido, tardaban aun más tiempo en regenerarse.

Eye Falcon: ¡Aja! Creo que ya he descubierto el punto débil de la cosa esa.

El resto del grupo seguía combatiendo contra las cabezas de la hidra, hasta que Eye Falcon mediante el comunicador, avisó a sus compañeros.

Eye Falcon: ¡Escuchadme todos! Creo que he descubierto el punto débil del monstruo. Por lo visto cuando recibe ataques de fuego potentes, tarda más en regenerarse. Si logramos hacerle suficiente daño de fuego, lograremos acabar con él.

Explicaba su plan al grupo, donde todos pudieron ahí escucharlo y asentir.

Dark: Ya veo. En tal caso, Dark Cloud. Aquí tu habilidad puede sernos útil.

Dark Clous: (Je, je, je. Muy bien, compañera. Vamos allá).

Darkwing concentró su amiga donde ahí empezó a formar flamas negras por alrededor. Acto seguido las lanzó contra una de las cabezas donde estalló en llamas negras y quedó envuelta en fuego el lugar destruido. Aquellas llamas no se apagaban e impedían que se pudiera regenerar dicha cabeza.

Selene: Bien. Ahora nosotros. Ark, prepárate.

Selene comenzó a concentrar su magia, mientras Ark volaba por alrededor de la hidra y evitando un ataque rayo proveniente de esta.

Selene: ¡Arte de Fuego! ¡Balón de Fuego!

Selene conjuró un hechizo donde creó una esfera de fuego y con un golpe de su hacha la mandó a volar contra una de las cabezas de la hidra, haciendo que estallara por completo y destruirla.

Selene: ¡Ark! ¡Lanza tu aliento ácido!

Ordenaba la chica y el wyvern obedeciéndola, lanzó un potente chorro ácido que dio en torno de la parte superior del cuello, derritiendo parte de ésta e impedir que se regenerase la cabeza.

Mistic: Bien. Ahora mi turno.

Mistic con un disfraz de soldado de lanzallamas, lanzó un potente chorro de fuego que prácticamente incineró la cabeza de la hidra.

Soul: Yo no soy menos ¡Llamarada azul!

Soul concentró su magia donde generó una especie de llama azul y luego la lanzó contra otra cabeza, destruyendo así dicha cabeza.

Red: Por fin mi turno ¡Flama Azul!

Red Fire pasó a su modo de fuego azul, intensificando así sus llamas. Acto seguido lanzó una poderosa llamarada azul que impactó en la última cabeza de la hidra donde fue incinerada por completo incluyendo su cuello.

La hidra a falta de cabezas tenía problemas para moverse debido a que ya no tenía medios para ver, por lo que solo podía dar zancada de un lado a otro. Como previno el grupo, los lugares que iban quemando constantemente, no se regeneraban.

Onyx: Ahora es vulnerable.

Red: Y ahora va siendo hora de acabar con él ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Phoenix!

 **Música Finisher**

Las llamas azules de Red Fire se iban intensificando, hasta adoptar la forma de un enorme fénix de fuego azul.

El fénix de fuego azul aleteó sus grandes alas enfrente de la hidra descabezada. El ave de fuego azul chilló y acto seguido voló en dirección hacia la criatura, dejando un rastro de fuego azul por donde volaba.

Finalmente el fénix atravesó a la hidra, quedando envuelta en fuego azul donde lo fue incinerando hasta ser destruida por completo y no quedar rastro de él.

Al no haber rastro de la criatura, el grupo pudo por fin respirar tranquilos y dar por sentado que la criatura estaba ya muerta.

Onyx: Por fin un respiro.

Mistic: Sí. Por fin.

Darkwing deshizo su fusión, recobrando así su estado normal y con Dark Cloud sobre su grupa. Soul se acercó a éstos donde con una sonrisa les comentó.

Soul: Vaya, amigos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Ocelot: Claro, colega. La primera y última vez que nos vimos, fue cuando Natsumi vino a nuestro mundo por primera vez.

Red: Donde se trajo a la poseída Aether consigo y armó una buena.

Comentaban alegremente los ponis. Soul sonrió ya que reconoció a Darkwing, Red Fire, Ocelot y a Dark Cloud. Aunque también vio algunas caras nuevas que nunca había visto antes.

Soul: Parece que hay algunas caras nuevas que nunca he visto. Y si les he visto, no me acuerdo.

Ocelot: También podría que si los recuerdes, pero nunca los has visto. Aunque eso último sonaría un poco raro. Ja, ja, ja.

Bromeaba en la última parte el vaquero haciendo reír a ambos sementales. Darkwing también riéndose un poco, se dispuso a hacer las presentaciones.

Dark: Es mejor que nos presentemos como es debido. Soul, te presento a algunos miembros que también son parte de la patrulla. Te presento a Vulcania.

Vulcania: Soy yo ¿Algo que tengas que demoler?

Se presentaba Vulcania con una leve sonrisa mientras hacía emerger un cañón de energía de su hombro derecho.

Dark: A Eye Falcon.

Eye Falcon: Soy yo. Donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala.

Se presentaba ahora Eye Falcon de forma seria mientras se recolocaba su rifle en la espalda.

Dark: A Mistic.

Mistic: Encantada. Un placer.

Saludaba Mistic con el casco la yegua transformista.

Dark: A Onyx que es mi actual prometido.

Onyx: Un placer. Tú debes ser Soul Keeper. Mi prometida me habló de ti, encantado de conocerte y gracias por haberla ayudado a ella y al resto de la patrulla hace bastante tiempo atrás.

Soul: Un placer y no fue nada. Solo hacía lo que tuve que hacer.

Ambos sementales se estrecharon de cascos mientras sonreían. Darkwing seguía con las presentaciones.

Dark: Ella es Selena. La hija de unos amigos que nos acompaña en nuestra aventura.

Selene: ¿Qué hay, amigo?

Saludaba alegremente la chica. Soul ahí la devolvió el saludo.

Soul: Mucho gusto. Un placer.

Selene: No pareces sorprendido. Quiero decir, el hecho de tener a una humana de cuerpo 10 y un busto bastante desarrollado para su edad. Y no parece que siquiera que te extrañe eso.

Comentaba la adolescente al ver que Soul no estaba ni la mitad de sorprendido como estaría alguien de Equestria con toparse con un humano. Soul rotando los ojos, la respondió tranquilamente a la chica.

Soul: Con la cantidad de cosas raras que me pasó desde que llegué por primera vez a Ponyville, los viajes dimensionales que mis compañeros y yo hicimos, como la cantidad de especies que hay ahora en el pueblo. Esto no es nada.

Selene: Entonces...¿No necesito ir disfrazada como grifo para pasar desapercibida por aquí?

Preguntaba la chica al semental. Soul un tanto pensativo, respondió.

Soul: Ehhh...Creo que no.

Aquella respuesta le sentó como un milagro divino, porque ahí Selene lleno de alegría, exclamó.

Selene: ¡Genial! ¡No tengo que ir por ahí disfrazada y disimular mi hermoso y bien sensual cuerpo donde algún día será incluso mejor que el de mi madre y mi tía! ¡Genial!

Exclamaba llena de alegría la chica, a la vez que ponía una pose sexy. Soul no pudo evitar mirar un tanto desconcertado a la chica a la vez que se ruborizó un poco ante la pose sensual y provocativa que ponía esta. Darkwing riéndose un poco, siguió con las presentaciones.

Dark: Je, je, je. Bueno. Pasando del ataque de locura de Selene, te presento también a Sapphire, compañera y guardiana de Selene.

Sapphire: Encantada. Un placer conocerte, querido.

Se presentaba de forma educada y amable la gata. Soul miraba con atención a la gata parlante, aunque teniendo en cuanta las cosas extrañas que había visto, aquello no era lo más extraño que había visto. Aun así Soul trató de sonar educado y sereno.

Soul: Un gusto, señorita.

Sapphire: Señora. Que estoy emparejada por mi compañero Sherrys y padre de mis hijos.

Soul: Eh...Claro, señora. je, je, je.

Respondió de nuevo Soul, riendo éste un poco al igual que la gata le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

Dark: A Night Terror.

Night Terror: ¿Qué hay, compadre?

Soul: Después de tratar con fénix parlantes, esto ya no me es tan extraño.

Decía el semental haciendo reír al grupo.

Dark: A Ark, la fiel montura de Selene.

Dark Cloud: Procura que no se acerque demasiado a ningún fénix, que ese bicho se los come.

Completaba Dark Cloud que no se fiaba en absoluto. Soul miraba con suma atención al Wyvern donde el reptil también miró fijamente al alicornio. Sin previo aviso, el wyvern arrimó su cara al semental y le dio un fuerte lamentó al rostro donde lo cubrió de babas.

Selene: Felicidades. Eso significa que le gustas. Ji, ji, ji.

Decía riéndose la chica ante la cara de asco que había puesto Soul. Mistic con un disfraz de masajista al estilo Lotus y Aloe, sacó una toalla para que Soul se pusiera limpiar la cara y este asqueado, contestó.

Soul: Ya veo...Aunque yo creo que el ataque "lenguetazo" sobraba. Al menos no me producirá "parálisis" ¿No?

Selene: No que yo sepa. Je, je, je. Aunque si lograra que Ark aprendiera el ataque "Bola Sombra", seguro que sería genial...Tal vez también tendría que enseñarle el ataque "Vuelo". Así aparte de atacar, podría viajar rápidamente a cualquier lugar que haya visitado previamente. Aunque las últimas generaciones de juegos Pokemon han hecho que ese ataque ya no sea tan útil como antes. Quizás lo cambie por el ataque "Llamarada" que sin duda sería genial. El ataque "Toxico" sería más que perfecto.

Bromeaba la chica recordando algunos de sus juegos favoritos. No pudieron seguir conversando más, ya que se escucharon unas voces.

¿?: ¡Papá!

¿?: ¡Papá!

Se oyeron otras voces y ahí es cuando vieron venir a dos nuevos visitantes.

La primera era una joven alicornio adolescente de pelaje blanco como la nieve, melena y cola negra, ojos color rojo carmesí. Sus alas eran como las de un fénix. Con plumas por casi todo su cuerpo aunque se confundía fácilmente con el pelaje. La mitad de sus patas delanteras eran garras como las de un grifo. Cutie mark de un escudo azul de bordes rojos y con una flama negra en el centro.

El otro era un fénix de plumaje negro, con plumas moradas debajo de sus alas y en la punta de su cola. Ojos rojos.

El semental al ver a los recién llegados, sonrió y ahí dijo.

Soul: Stellar Moon. Dark Knight.

Los mencionados se pusieron enfrente del semental donde ahí comenzaron a hablarle.

Stellar Moon: ¿Qué ha ocurrido, papá? Oímos un ruido fuerte cerca de donde estábamos.

Dark Knight: Y vinimos rápido a ver si te pasaba algo, papá.

Comentaban ambos que por lo visto, eran hijos de Soul. El semental sonriendo a sus hijos, les respondió a éstos.

Soul: No os preocupéis, hijos. Tuve algunos problemas. Por fortuna unos viejos amigos me ayudaron a salir de ella.

Decía el semental con tono agradecido y mirando a sus viejos amigos de la Patrulla Harmony.

Vulcania con cierta expresión de extrañeza se acercó a Red Fire y la comentó a la alicornio de fuego.

Vulcania: Oye, Red Fire ¿Acaso esos dos acaban de llamar papá a ese semental e incluso este les dijo hijos?

Ante la pregunta de Vulcania, Red Fire ahí se dispuso a explicarla.

Red: Es verdad. Vosotros no estabais cuando pasó ya que estabais en una misión. Hace tiempo Soul Keeper junto con Zephyr aparecieron en nuestro mundo por accidente, donde ahí pasamos juntos una gran aventura. Ahí Soul nos habló de sus peculiares hijos como de su esposa donde actualmente están buscando a esta última.

Explicaba la yegua de fuego mientras Vulcania, Eye Falcon y Mistic que estaban escuchando la explicación, asentían con la cabeza. Mientras tanto, Soul estaba por presentar a sus hijos al grupo.

Soul: Hijos. Os presento a la Patrulla Harmony. Unos amigos que conocí en otra dimensión cuando Zephyr y yo nos separamos de vosotros en aquel túnel dimensional.

Presentaba su padre a los jóvenes, donde miraron un tanto desconcertados al grupo.

Stellar Moon: ¿Estos son los amigos que conociste en otro mundo, papá?

Preguntaba con curiosidad la joven alicornio. El fénix en cambio tenía una expresión de total sorpresa y exclamó.

Dark Knight: ¡Whoa! ¿En serio ellos son la Patrulla Harmony que nos hablaste, padre?

Preguntaba esto último con emoción, donde en apenas un instante su cuerpo brilló y en ese momento adoptó la apariencia de un joven semental alicornio de pelaje color negro, melena y cola color morado, ojos color rojo y su cutie mark es una espada de mango color negro con hoja de color rojo y una media luna roja brillante mirando hacia abajo en el pomo. Esto último llamó poderosamente la atención del grupo.

Selene: ¡Anda! Se convierte en caballito de colores como Dark Cloud y los otros.

Comentaba la chica al ver como el fénix se convirtió en un semental de al menos la edad entre adulto y adolescente.

Dark Cloud: ¡Hombre! Un colega fénix celeste. No me imaginé encontrarme con uno por aquí.

Night Terror: Realmente curioso. Un fénix celeste por aquí.

Comentaban ambos fénix negros respecto al tercer fénix negro. Ocelot medio divertido, comentó.

Ocelot: Si hubiera otro fénix negro presente, tendríamos ya poker de fénix negros Ja, ja, ja.

Bromeaba el vaquero mientras se ajustaba el sombrero. Mientras Dark Knight un tanto dudoso, respondió.

Dark Knight: En realidad, no soy un fénix celeste. Soy...Bueno. Es complicado de explicar.

Onyx acercándose a ambos jóvenes, se quiso presentar a éstos.

Onyx: Un placer conoceros, chicos.

Saludaba amablemente el semental con una sonrisa, ofreciendo su casco en señal de saludo. Curiosamente Stellar retrocedió a la vez que miraba con cierta desconfianza del bat pony nocturno, donde dejo un tanto confundido a Onyx. Dark Knight a diferencia de su hermana, aceptó el casco del semental mientras le devolvía el saludo.

Dark Knight: Un placer y perdona a mi hermana. No se lleva demasiado bien con los chicos, salvo conmigo o con nuestro padre. Por favor, os ruego que la perdonéis.

Explicaba el joven alicornio disculpando por la actitud de su hermana. Darkwing ahí apoyó al joven alicornio.

Dark: Nuestro amigo Soul ya nos explicó sobre el..."problema" de su hija.

Onyx: Ya veo. Lo lamento.

Asentía el bat pony, comprendiendo éste lo de la joven potra.

Night Terror: ¿Es ella una alifénix?

Ante la pregunta, Soul un tanto pensativo respondió.

Soul: Ehhh...Podría considerarse así.

Selene: Oye. El hijo mayor de Mike es un alifénix. Quizás tenga su procedencia en este mundo.

Comentaba la chica, considerando la oportunidad. Red Fire ahí comentó.

Red Fire: Quizás. Nuestro amigo Zephyr dijo que trataría de encontrar el mundo de origen de Star White. Aunque hasta ahora no hemos recibido comunicación alguna de él.

Soul: ¿Habláis de Zephyr? Precisamente está en Ponyville.

Red: ¿En serio? Estará bien saludarlo ya que estamos ahora aquí.

Selene: ¿Zephyr? ¿El Hámster ese que vimos en el mundo de Aethrt Light y sus Harmony Warriors?

Preguntaba ahora Selene, recordando ésta el día en que conoció al presunto Zephyr Exe y su "peculiar aspecto". Darkwing ahí la respondió a la chica.

Dark: Por lo que tenemos entendido, él en cierto modo sería como un ser de energía parecido a los errantes, solo que éstos crean sus propios cuerpos o así. Por lo que no es raro que fabrique sus propios cuerpos o incluso usen alguno improvisado que encuentren por ahí.

Explicaba la alicornio sombría a Selene donde la chica asentía.

Soul: ¿Qué tal si venís con nosotros a Ponyville y nos ponemos al día de todo?

Dark: Nos parece bien, Soul.

Todos se pusieron y fueron rumbo a Ponyville. Mientras andaban, Eye Falcon que estaba mediante una pantalla holográfica, comentó.

Eye Falcon: Amigos. Durante el combate, escaneé a la criatura y he podido averiguar que no era una hidra corriente.

Onyx: ¿Qué era, compañero?

Eye Falcon: Era un híbrido.

Contestó el unicornio, ganándose la atención del grupo.

Mistic: ¿Un híbrido dices?

Vulcania: Así que era uno de esos engendros.

Ocelot: Eso explicaría varias cosas y su peculiar naturaleza.

Respondían éstos ante la explicación que había dado el francotirador. Mientras tanto en otro lugar, alguien había sido testigo de como la patrulla había logrado destruir al híbrido hidra.

Moira: Nada mal lo han hecho.

Comentaba nada menos que la doctora Moira sentada en un sillón, observando desde unas pantallas como la patrulla había acabado con la hidra.

Nufai: Parece que la patrulla ha destruido al híbrido que tu modificaste, doctora.

Comentaba el traicionero sirviente de Kamal Re'x donde el alíen se asomaba a un lado del asiento donde estaba la doctora.

Anubias: Debiste haber dejado que fuera con él para asegurarnos de que no hubiese sido destruido.

Esporax: Y de paso habríamos acabado con la patrulla.

Hablaban de forma arrogante ambos híbridos apareciendo de entre las sombras.

Black Matter: ¡Ja! Ninguno de vosotros, híbridos fracasados, habría podido con ellos. Yo misma habría acabado con ellos.

Demon: Cierto, jefa. Nos bastamos tú y yo para acabar con ellos.

Hablaban nada menos que Black Matter, la homóloga oscura de Aether Light, junto con su fénix Demon. Ambos híbridos mirando a la nueva alicornio, la contestaron de forma arrogante.

Anubias: Tú no te des tantos aires.

Esporax: Solo porque nuestro amo te haya permitido unirte a nosotros, no significa que puedas hacer lo que te de la gana.

Black Matter: No necesito idiotas como vosotros interfiriendo en mi camino. Me basto yo sola para acabar con ellos, siempre y cuando unos idiotas como vosotros no me estorben.

Les respondió con arrogancia la alicornio oscura a ambos híbridos, molestando bastante a Anubias y Esporax.

Anubias: ¿Nos estás desafiando?

Black Matter: ¿Y qué si lo hago?

Contestó la yegua convocando una guadaña negra con hoja sangrienta, mientras Anubias sacaba sus anillas afiladas y Esporax alzaba sus espinas. Así hasta que una luz apareció en medio de ellos interfiriendo así su inminente disputa.

Nébula: Calmaos, amigos. No tenemos por qué pelearnos. Todos estamos en el mismo bando.

Hablaba con tono calmado la yegua con una dulce sonrisa, pero sin abandonar su tono perversa. La yegua caminando entre la alicornio y los híbridos les comentaba a éstos.

Nébula: En vez de pelearnos entre nosotros, deberíamos centrarnos en destruir a la patrulla y aliados, para así asegurarnos que los planes de nuestro amo Arek se cumplan.

Explicaba la yegua sin abandonar su cruenta sonrisa. Black Matter sin dejar de abandonar su expresión molesta, respondió.

Black Matter: Puedo yo misma acabar con esa patrulla y no necesito ayuda de estos inútiles.

Esporax: ¿A quién llamas inútiles, golfa?

Preguntó enfadado el híbrido a punto de lanzar sus púas contra ella, hasta que Nébula alzando su casco en señal de paz lo detuvo. Nébula luego mirando a Black Matter y posando su casco en el hombro de la alicornio oscura, dedicando una sonrisa la dijo a ésta.

Nébula: Tranquila, querida. Tendrás tu oportunidad. Sé que te sientes capaz de acabar con la patrulla, pero ¿Qué tal si te ocupas de esa molesta yegua de Darkwing, mientras los demás se ocupan del resto de la patrulla? Al fin y al cabo, estarás de acuerdo conmigo que de todos ellos, Darkwing es la más poderosa y la que sin duda te ofrecerá más batalla a ti.

Black Matter escuchaba con suma atención a la explicación de Nébula, mientras esta última seguía hablando.

Nébula: Considéralo de este modo. Te sería un buen entrenamiento para cuando te enfrentes de nuevo a Aether Light y acabar definitivamente con ella. Reconoce que no estaría mal eso.

Explicaba Nébula a Black Matter. La alicornio oscura meditando las palabras de Nébula, al final tuvo que darla la razón a Nébula.

Black Matter: Sí...No es mala idea. De todos, Darkwing sería una buena adversaria para enfrentarse. Diferente al resto de inútiles que la acompañan.

Nébula: Entonces ¿Te ocuparás de Darkwing mientras los demás nos ocupamos de eliminar a los otros de la patrulla?

Black Matter: Por supuesto. Dejadme sola a esa Darkwing y la mataré.

Decía confiada Black Matter y empuñando su guadaña oscura, donde ésta la gustó la idea propuesta por Nébula. Nébula sonriendo ampliamente y rodeando con un brazo los hombros de la alicornio, comentó.

Nébula: Perfecto pues. Entonces todos de acuerdo. Black Matter se ocupará de Darkwing, mientras los demás nos ocuparemos de la patrulla.

Esporax: Lo que sea.

Anubias: Siempre y cuando acabemos con la patrulla.

Black Matter: Solo procurad no cruzaros en mi camino.

Exporax: Lo mismo te decimos a ti. Tú no eres Darkness, así que no actúes como si fueses la favorita del amo.

Discutían los dos híbridos elegidos y la alicornio oscura con tonos desafiantes. Estaba claro que entre ellos había bastante tensión, sobre todo por la enorme actitud arrogante y dominante que suele tener Black Matter la mayor parte del tiempo.

Mientras tanto, la patrulla junto con Soul y sus hijos, estaban ya en Ponyville en nada menos que en la mansión de Soul, que fueron a pasar por ahí antes de buscar a Zephyr.

Red: Así que esta es vuestra casa.

Mistic: No está mal. Se ve bastante acogedora.

Comentaban ambas yeguas mientras observaban el cuarto principal de la mansión. Soul tranquilamente sentado en un sillón, comentó.

Soul: Pues sí. La verdad es que esta casa la obtuve nada más llegar a Ponyville hace muchos años. La compartía con mis hijos y...con Estela...

Dijo con cierto tono triste el semental en la última parte.

Dark: Sí. Zephyr y tú ya nos contasteis la historia sobre Estela.

Dark Cloud: Lo sentimos, compa.

Contestaban Darkwing y su fénix, comprendiendo el pesar del semental. Soul agradeciendo las palabras, comentó.

Soul: Gracias. Aunque siento que estamos cada vez más cerca de recuperar a Estela o al menos su alma, ya que hemos encontrado bastantes fragmentos.

Onyx: Aun pese a las intromisiones de Natsumi o al menos su influencia. Ya que por lo visto, todos los mundos al que vais, casi siempre os topáis con ella o con alguno de sus creaciones.

Soul: Por desgracia así es. Es como si esa condenada yegua tuviera un radar en el hocico, que la dice donde estoy en cada momento.

Contestaba con cierto sarcasmo el semental. Vulcania ahí comentó.

Vulcania: Aun así no logro entender una cosa ¿Se supone que esa yegua en realidad es tú, solo que convertido en yegua y enloquecida o algo así?

Ante la pregunta de Vulcania, Soul ahí juntando sus cascos, contestó.

Soul: Por raro que suene, así es. Se supone que en un momento dado por la historia, yo sufriría un trauma donde al perder a mis amigos, yo enloquecería y aparte de acabar con el responsable, me convertiría en yegua, reviviría a mis amigos, pero en versión corrompida y me pondría a invadir otros mundos. Se supone que logramos impedir que eso sucediera, pero aun así, Natsumi sigue existiendo en el futuro y causando problemas.

Mistic: Vaya...Que confuso es eso.

Ocelot: Admito que hasta yo me he perdido un poco en esa explicación.

Comentaban la yegua y el vaquero donde estaban un tanto perdidos por la explicación. Soul dando la razón a éstos, les contestó.

Soul: Qué me vais a decir. Incluso yo no logro entender del todo lo que pasa exactamente y eso que estoy metido de lleno en ella. Madre mía, que confuso y lioso es todo esto. Aparte de eso, tengo entendido que estuvisteis en el mundo de Aether, donde lograsteis liberarlo de su influencia.

Dark Cloud: Así es, colega. No fue fácil, pero por fin logramos salvar el mundo de la versión sexy yegua de Mike y su grupo de chicas sexys. Oh, sí. Que bellezas todas ellas. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el fénix con una ligera risita, recordando a las hermosas Harmony Warriors donde todas sus integrantes eran hembras. Darkwing con tono serio le llamó la atención al fénix.

Dark: Contrólate un poco, Dark Cloud. No seas pervertido.

Dark Cloud: No es culpa mía si en ese equipo estaba principalmente compuesto por hembras sexys. Je, je, je.

Contestaba bromeando el fénix oscuro, mientras Soul se rió levemente por el comentario del fénix y luego ahí comentó.

Soul: Bueno, me alegro que Aether pudiera recuperar su mundo como a su gente. Aunque me cuesta un poco creer que esa tal Galaxandria pudiera restaurar su reino como las vidas que se perdieron así como así.

Comentaba el unicornio que le costaba un poco creer en la última parte sobre la reina. Red Fire sentada en un sillón le contestó.

Red: La verdad es que la reina tiene poderes increíbles. Si no fuese porque ella es pacifista y sería incapaz de arrebatar la vida de nadie, sería capaz de acabar con todos los males del mundo de casi un plumazo.

Soul escuchaba con atención la explicación de la alicornio de fuego, pero aun le costaba creer que hubiese una especie de reina del universo con un poder tan grande, que la hacía casi capaz de hacer de todo.

Mientras tanto, Selene junto con Sapphire (Ark no pudo entrar debido a lo grande que era y se tuvo que quedarse fuera) estaban en el cuarto de Stellar donde aparte de la potra, estaba también el hermano mayor de ésta Dark Knight.

Selene: Bonito cuarto tienes, Stellar.

Comentaba la chica mientras miraba con suma atención el cuarto. Stellar la agradeció las palabras de la chica.

Stellar: Gracias. La decoré a mi manera.

Sapphire: Ya veo. Se nota que tienes buen gusto. Aunque me gustaría hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal y espero que no te moleste.

Comentaba la gata a la potra, donde ahí Stellar mirando a la gata, la respondió.

Stellar: No hay problema ¿Qué quieres saber?

Sapphire: Bueno. Espero que no me acuses de indiscreta, pero ¿Qué problema tienes con los chicos?

Aquella pregunta hizo que Stellar bajara la mirada y con cierto tono de enojo la contestara a la gata.

Stellar: ¿Qué por qué? Porque todos los chicos con que me he topado me han tratado como un engendro. Cada vez que me gustaba uno y le confesaba lo que sentía, siempre me contestaban que no quería estar con un bicho raro como yo. Así con todos, por lo que acabé detestando a todos los chicos.

Respondía la joven alicornio. Selene y Sapphire escucharon con suma atención a la explicación de ésta. Selene alzando de hombros y con total naturalidad y tranquilidad, la respondió a la joven alicornio.

Selene: Bueno. No sería nada raro. Ya que es normal que los chicos sean la mayoría idiotas.

Sapphire: Ya veo. Lamento que te pasara eso, Stellar, pero no deberías tomarla con todos los chicos. También habrá algunos que hayan sido majos o incluso simpáticos contigo.

Stellar: Bueno...Ha habido algunos, pero debido a mi trauma, no me es fácil intimar con chicos que no sean mi padre o mi hermano...Aunque hace tiempo conocí a un chico que más o menos pasó como yo y al final acabé...No aceptándolo del todo, pero si llegar a tolerarlo e incluso llevarme bien con él, pero mejor no hablemos de eso ahora.

Sapphire: Un chico ¿Eh? ¿Tu novio quizás?

Preguntaba con cierta picardía la gata, haciendo que Stellar se sonrojara y mirando molesta a la gata la respondiera.

Stellar: ¡Para nada! ¡Es solo un amigo, nada más que eso!

Dark Knigth: Un amigo. Jamás pensé que dirías eso de un chico, hermana. je, je, je.

Decía el joven alicornio sin poder evitar reírse un poco, haciendo que su hermana mirase feo a éste. Los demás se rieron, hasta que Selene centró su vista en una foto que había en la mesilla de noche. La chica se acercó y tomando la foto con su mano, preguntó a Stellar.

Selene: Oye ¿Quién es la que está contigo en esta foto?

Stellar mirando a la chica donde con una amplia sonrisa la contestó.

Stellar: ¿Ella? Esa es mi novia.

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión, Moon Light iba a pasar una tarde de maratón de series con sus tíos, para ver su programa favorito "Expediente J".

Moon Light estaba sentada en el sofá junto con su tío Dark Storm. Umbra estaba en la cocina preparando las palomitas.

Moon Light: Voy a ver como la va a la tía Umbra con las palomitas.

Decía la potra mientras se levantaba del sofá y se iba a la cocina. Dark Storm ahí la dijo a la potra.

Dark Storm: Y que no olvide traer los refrescos.

Moon Light: ¡Vale!

Finalmente Dark Storm se quedó solo en el cuarto y con el mando encendió la tele. No es que el semental le interesara demasiado la serie, en realidad lo que le atraía era una de las protagonistas. La agente Scaly donde para él era una de las protagonistas más hermosas que había.

Nada más encender la pantalla de televisión, se mostró la imagen de dicha yegua acostada en la cama y dormida, solamente cubierta por la sábana.

Dark Storm: Vaya. Por lo visto está dormida...Ay, madre...Que hermosa es...Como me gustaría hacerla mía. je, je, je.

Comentaba para sí el alicornio, hasta que se le ocurrió una perversa idea. Empleando un hechizo que aprendió hace tiempo, logró meterse dentro del programa por unos instantes y aprovechando que la yegua estaba dormida, la dio un tierno beso en los labios e instantes después volvió al sofá.

Dark Storm: Lo hice...Un beso de Scaly...Ahora sí que puedo morir en paz.

Comentaba lleno de felicidad el semental que se sentía en el cielo, hasta que justo en el programa, la puerta del cuarto de Scaly se abrió de golpe entrando nada menos que el agente Scoot que era otro de los protagonistas, junto con ¿Otra Scaly? Ambos armados con pistolas y apuntando a la otra Scaly que se había despertado sobresaltada.

Scoot: ¡Cuidado, Scaly! ¡Un maldito alienígena del plantea Moco adoptó tu apariencia para así ocupar tu lugar!

Decía el semental donde efectivamente, la Scaly que estaba en la cama era una impostora, revelando ser una extraña criatura amorfa parecida a moco verde.

La expresión de Dark Storm al ver la escena, fue de total sorpresa como a la vez se le pusieron los ojos muy abiertos, quedando completamente en shock.

Más tarde...

Umbra: ¿Se puede saber que rábanos haces, Dark Storm? ¡Llevas cuatro horas encerrado en el baño! ¡Sal de una vez!

Se escuchaba alzar la voz de Umbra por detrás de la puerta, donde dentro que era el cuarto de baño, se veía a Dark Storm enfrente del lavabo.

Dark Storm: ¡Déjame en paz!

Le contestó molesto el semental, donde éste se estaba limpiando la boca y la lengua con un cepillo de dientes y al lado tenía vario tubos gastados de dentífrico. Aquel día, Dark Storm aprendió por las malas a no ser tan apresurado ni dejarse llevar por sus deseos más oscuros.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Se recomiendo leer los fanfics "Historia de Un Guardián" y "Viajes Dimensionales" de** **Zephyr V Exe (Antes Zephyr Exe).**


	79. El Imperio de la Luz

**El Imperio de la Luz**

Darkwing y sus compañeros estaban en el Sugar Cuber Cornet. Por lo visto cuando fueron junto con Soul al pueblo, fueron interceptados por Pinkie Pie con una gran bienvenida. La pony rosa en el momento que los vio acercarse al pueblo, sacó un enorme bazooka y apuntando con ella al grupo, disparó y tras un estallido, surgieron fuegos artificiales por encima del grupo que al principio los sobresaltó.

Durante la fiesta, el grupo tuvo tiempo de charlar con Soul y sus hijos.

Soul: Siento lo de Pinkie. Es que ella...

Dark y Soul: "La gusta dar la bienvenida a los ponis nuevos que llegan al pueblo"

Dijeron al unísono ambos alicornios, donde al final se rieron todos.

Dark Cloud: Lo esperábamos.

Soul: Me lo imagino. La verdad es que ella es...

Dark y Soul: "Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie".

Volvieron a decir al unísono ambos alicornios, haciendo reír aun más al grupo.

Selene, Night Terror y Sapphire estaban con Stellar y Dark Knight en la mesa de comidas, charlando un poco entre ellos, mientras Ark que le permitieron entrar, estaba degustando un plato de comida para él solo.

Selene pudo notar que cada que un chico se acercaba, Stellar se mostraba muy reacia a tratar con él.

Selene: Veo que no te gusta estar con ningún chico, salvo tu padre y tu hermano.

Comentaba la chica a Stellar. La alicornio soltando un suspiro molesto, la respondió.

Stellar: Pues sí. La verdad es que después de como la mayoría de los chicos me trataron, no me gusta mucho estar con ellos.

Sapphire: Ya veo. Aunque dijiste que tenías un amigo chico.

Stellar: Bueno...Amigo, amigo...Se podría decir que más o menos lo es. Simplemente le tolero un poco, ya que descubrí que él y yo pasamos por una cosa común.

No pudo continuar hablando la chica, porque alguien la llamaba a ella y a su hermano.

¿?: ¡Stellar! ¡Dark Knight!

Los presentes se giraron y vieron aparecer a dos alicornios. La que llamó a los dos hermanos era una alicornio adolescente de más o menos la misma edad que Stellar. Era de pelaje blanco y crin larga de colores azul y amarillo. Cola larga de los mismos colores. Ojos azules. Alas algo más grandes de lo normal. Su cutie mark era un cetro dorado con una bola de agua encima y unas alas a ambos lados de dicho cetro.

El que estaba con la alicornio, era un joven alicornio algo mayor que ésta de pelaje rojo y crin rubia corta. Curiosamente tenía alas como de dragón o murciélago. Cutie mark de un escudo mitad por un lado azul y la otra mitad blanco, con una espada de fuego llameante en medio de dicho escudo.

Dark Knight: ¡Anda! Lucina, Alex. Que sorpresa veros por aquí.

Comentaba el alicornio negro con una sonrisa ante los dos nuevos alicornios. Estos últimos sonriendo le contestaron.

Alex: Por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo, no faltamos a una fiesta.

Lucina: Sobre todo si es hecha por Pinkie.

Los tres alicornios se reían mientras Dark Knight y Alex chocaban de cascos, a la vez que Lucina abrazaba a Stellar mientras la decía.

Lucina: Hola, amiga ¿Cómo estás?

Stellar: Bien, Lucina.

Respondió con una sonrisa la alicornio, devolviendo ésta el abrazo a Lucina. Alex se acercaba a éstas mientras dirigía a Stellar la mirada a la vez que la sonreía a esta.

Night Terror: (Chico aproximándose. Presiento problemas)

Pensaba para sí el fénix, presintiendo que Stellar en cualquier momento mandaría a la porra al joven alicornio en el momento que la hablase a ésta. Alex sin dejar de sonreír, la saludó a Stellar.

Alex: Hola, Stellar ¿Cómo te va?

Stellar miró a Alex, solo que con algo más de interés que otros chicos. La alicornio tras ser soltara del abrazo de Lucina, sonrió levemente mientras le contestaba.

Stellar: Vamos tirando, Alex.

Alex: Me alegro, amiga. La verdad se agradece encontrar caras amigas por aquí.

Stellar: Sí. Eso parece. Je, je, je.

Selene y los otros notaron que a diferencia de con otros chicos, Stellar parecía más o menos llevarse bien con el semental alicornio rojo. Aunque parecía tener aun la guardia alta, con el llamado Alex tenía un mejor trato.

Alex: Hay unos pasteles de crema que están bastante ricos. Os recomiendo que os deis prisa si no queréis quedaros sin ellos.

Stellar: ¿En serio? En tal caso habrá que darse prisa en tomar algunos.

Contestó la alicornio sonriendo algo más. Lucina ahí dijo.

Lucina: Créeme, amiga. No os arrepentiréis de probarlos.

Stellar charlaba animadamente con Lucina e incluso con el llamado Alex. Selene acercándose a Dark Knight, le comentaba a éste con curiosidad.

Selene: Curioso ¿No se supone que ella no tolera los chicos? Parece que con ese Alex se lleva más o menos bien.

Ante el comentario, Dark Knight alzando de hombros la contestó.

Dark Knight: Aunque mi hermana no se lleva bien con ningún chico, parece que a Alex Blade lo tolera bastante bien y se podría decir que es el único amigo chico que tiene mi hermana. Aparte de Alex, también se lleva bastante bien con Lucina Blade. Quizás porque los dos se parecen en cierto modo en la parte, ya que ambos fueron parcialmente juzgados por su aspecto.

Explicaba el alicornio.

Night Terror: (Alex Blade y Lucina Blade. Curioso. Ese apellido me resulta familiar).

Pensaba el fénix negro al tener la sensación de que el apellido le resultaba familiar. Mientras Stellar charlaba con los dos hermanos, alguien apareció por detrás y la tapó los ojos.

¿?: ¿Quién soy?

Preguntaba una voz femenina. Stellar apartando lo que la tapaba los ojos y luego de girarse, vio quien era y ahí sonrió.

Stellar: Por supuesto, eres Claire.

¿?: Eso no vale, has hecho trampas. Has mirado cuanto tenías que haberlo adivinado.

Respondió una voz que simulaba estar molesta. La dueña de aquella voz era una hermosa gata anthromorfa de pelaje blanco, la punta de sus orejas de color gris. Algunas parte de su pelaje eran de color más oscuro. Ojos amarillos. Llevaba una cazadora negra con detalles rojos.

Stellar: No necesito adivinar para saber quien eres, Claire.

Claire: Supongo que no, Stellar.

Ambas chicas sonrieron para acto seguido abrazarse y darse un tierno, pero apasionado beso de gran intensidad, todo bajo las atentas y sorprendidas miradas de Selene y compañía.

Selene: Vaya...Así que esa es su novia Claire.

Sapphire: La verdad, no está mal. Al menos sabe cuidarse del pelaje.

Night Terror: Presiento que a Dark Cloud le encantaría ver esta escena.

Comentaban éstos mientras veían como la alicornio y la gata se seguían besando la una a la otra, como si quisieran que sus labios se fundieran y no querer separarse.

Lucina: Creo que deberíamos decir algo.

Alex: Mejor no digas nada y disfruta del espectáculo.

La respondió su hermano que estaba tomando unas palomitas de una caja que llevaba consigo, disfrutando de ver a la pareja seguir con su beso.

Dark Knight: Hermana. Te recuerdo que estamos en una fiesta, Claire y tú tratad de controlaros un poco.

Trataba el alicornio de que su hermana y su "novia" dejarán sus "juegos" para otro momento. Finalmente la pareja rompió finalmente su unión.

Stellar: Te echaba de menos.

Claire: Y yo ¿Cuánto tiempo desde que no nos vemos?

Stellar: Pues...Creo que hace una media hora.

Ambas chicas se rieron como tontas enamoradas. Dark Knight rotaba los ojos a la vez que les comentaba a Selene y a los otros.

Dark Knight: Lo siento, mi hermana y su amiga son...Bueno. Ya sabéis. Espero que no os resulte raro todo esto. Quiero decir, que dos chicas...

Trataba de explicar el alicornio. Selene alzando de hombros y con una ligera sonrisa, le respondió.

Selene: Tranquilo, colega. No es nada nuevo para nosotros, ya que tenemos dos amigas gatas que empezaron siendo novias y actualmente están casadas e incluso creo que tienen tres hijos o más.

Explicaba la chica con una sonrisa, dando a entender que aquello no era nada nuevo. Dark Knight no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante la respuesta.

Dark Knight: No me digas. Je, je, je.

¿?: ¡Hija! ¡Aquí!

Se escuchó otra voz femenina. Correspondía a la de una hermosa gata anthromorfa como Claire, pero de pelaje gris claro. La punta de sus orejas de color más oscuro. Con un mechón de pelo en la cabeza color naranja, ojos azules. Algo más alta que la princesa Celestia. Llevaba consigo un abrigo color naranja.

Claire al ver a la nueva gata, la saludó a ésta.

Claire: Hola, mamá.

La nueva gata llegó hasta donde estaba su hija y mirando a los presentes como notando nuevas caras, saludó a los nuevos.

Gata mayor: Vaya. Parece que hay nuevas caras por aquí. Lógico, si es una fiesta hecha por Pinkie Pie. Hola a todos, me llamo Kaely, soy la madre de Claire.

Se presentaba la gata a Selene y compañía, donde estos últimos la devolvieron el saludo.

Selene: Hola. Un placer.

Sapphire: Mucho gusto.

Night Terror: Que hay, hermosa.

Ark no dijo nada, simplemente miró un momento a las dos nuevas gatas y luego volvió a su comida. La gata mayor sonriendo amablemente ante los nuevos, comentó.

Kaely: Veo que tenemos caras nuevas por aquí, me alegra que mi hija y su novia hagan amigos nuevos.

Night Terror: ¿No la importa que su hija sea pareja de alguien del mismo género?

Preguntaba el fénix oscuro, ganándose éste la mirada de desaprobación de Sapphire donde ahí le llamó la atención.

Sapphire: ¡Night Terror! No seas indiscreto.

Lejos de molestar, Kaely simplemente sonrió amablemente y ahí respondió.

Kaely: Mi hija es libre para estar con quien quiera. Stellar me cae bastante bien y me alegra que las dos se quieran y se apoyen la una a la otra.

Comentaba con orgullo la gata mayor con su hija, haciendo que Claire y Stellar se ruborizaran un poco ante el cumplido de su madre. Ahí Claire preguntó al grupo.

Claire: Perdonad, una pregunta.

Selene: Sí es para una cita, estoy disponible.

Bromeaba la chica con una ligera sonrisa. Claire un tanto ruborizada, la respondió un tanto molesta.

Claire: ¡Eso no! (aunque me anotaré eso). Quería saber sobre esas amigas vuestras que decís que son pareja ¿Podéis contar algo sobre ellas?

Stellar: Sí. A mí también me interesa saber más. Si no os importa, claro.

Selene: Claro. No hay problema, lindas. Je, je, je.

Respondió Selene que con gusto, se dispuso a contar lo que sabía sobre dichas amigas.

Mientras tanto, Darkwing y compañía estaban con Soul, donde este último iba a presentar a unos amigos suyos a la patrulla.

Soul: Amigos de la patrulla. Dejad que os presente a mis amigos que originalmente fueron los elementos de la armonía en otro tiempo. Os presento a Cedric.

Cedric: Hola. Un gusto.

Se presentaba un changeling como los antiguos, pero con algunas diferencias. Su piel era color blanco, tenía melena, cola y alas color naranja. Sus ojos eran color azul celeste con reflejo (como los de Chrysalis) y no tenía agujeros en sus patas y alas.

Soul: A Claw.

Claw. Hola.

Saludaba un grifo de pelaje negro, plumas blancas, garras grises. Ojos color rojo carmesí.

Soul: A Kaira.

Kaira: Hola, cielos. Un placer.

Saludaba una draconequus con cabeza de pony color azul con melena azul oscuro. Dos cuernos de dragón. El pelaje de su cuerpo era color morado. Sus patas delanteras eran una garra de grifo y la otra de tigre. Sus patas traseras eran una de de pony y la otra de reptil. Cola de dragón rosada. Sus alas eran de una murciélago y la otra de fénix.

Esta última chasqueo los dedos e hizo surgir de la nada un pastel que cayó encima de Eye Falcon, poniendo perdido al semental de pastel y molestando bastante a este. Kaira riéndose un poco, le dijo al unicornio.

Kaira: Ja, ja, ja. Vamos, no pongas esa cara tan seria y sonríe un poco.

Eye Falcon limpiándose de pastel, la respondió molesto.

Eye Falcon: Tú más te vale que ponga la mira de mi rifle en tu cara y ya veremos si te ríes tanto.

Decía a modo de amenaza el francotirador y con un casco en su arma que tenía en la espalda, dando a entender que no le hizo ninguna gracia la broma. Pese a todo, Kaira seguía riendo. Soul queriendo poner algo de calma en dicha situación, continuó presentando.

Soul: Esto...Ejem...Olvidaos de Kaira. El siguiente es Zeon.

Zeon: Hola. Un placer conocer a nuevos amigos.

Saludaba amablemente un dragón de color blanco, vientre azul celeste, garras y picos negros, ojos color amarillos.

Soul: A Ender.

Ender: ¿Qué tal?

Preguntaba ahora un timberwolf, cuya diferencia con los normales es que el brillo de sus ojos eran blanco en lugar de verdes.

Mistic: Curioso. Un timberwolf.

Red: Nunca me lo habría imaginado a un timberwolf por aquí en el pueblo y mucho menos que hablase.

Comentaban ambas yeguas ante el peculiar amigo de Soul que era un timberwolf. Soul alzando de hombros y con una sonrisa, respondió.

Soul: A mí también me sorprendió un poco en cuando le vi la primera vez. La vida está llena de sorpresa. Y ahora la última, pero no menos importante, a Six.

Sin: Un gusto conoceros a todos, amigos.

Saludaba de forma amable y educada una alicornio del tamaño de Celestia. De pelaje color azul, melena y cola color negro, ojos color morado. No tenía cutie mark. Sus alas y su cuerno estaban hechos de pura luz.

Cedric: Así que vosotros sois aquellos amigos de otro mundo, que nos habló hace tiempo nuestro amigo Soul.

Comentaba el changeling al grupo de la patrulla. Éstos asintiendo, respondieron.

Ocelot: Así es, amigo. Somos la Patrulla Harmony. Y la acción como la aventura son lo nuestro.

Claw: Nuestro amigo Soul nos aseguro que sois un grupo fuerte, que incluso fuisteis capaces de plantar cara en parte a Natsumi.

Dark: En parte sí, aunque no fuimos nosotros solos, ya que varios amigos nos ayudaron.

Kaira: Aun así eso no os quita mérito. No creáis que al menos vencer una vez a Natsumi y salvar un mundo entero, no es algo fácil de conseguir en un día.

Mistic: Ya puedes apostar que así es. Los problemas que tuvimos entonces.

Comentaba la yegua al recordar todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para lograr salvar el mundo de Aether del control de Natsumi.

Claw: Y eso hace que ganéis nuestro respeto y admiración. Se nota que sois un grupo fuerte.

Comentaba el grifo estando cruzado de brazos, donde se notaba que respetaba a la patrulla. Six con una sonrisa les dijo al grupo de la patrulla.

Six: Podéis creerle. No creáis que a este viejo pajarraco se le impresiona fácilmente.

Dark Cloud: No me digas, preciosa je, je, je. Es que somos lo más.

Decía de forma presumida el fénix negro. Ambos grupos conversaban mientras Soul sonreía al ver que sus amigos como los de la patrulla se llevaban bien entre ellos, hasta que justo en ese momento ocurrió algo.

"BANG"

Se escuchó como un fuerte disparo que sobresaltó al semental hasta el punto que retrocedió, se resbaló y se cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que se agarraba al mantel de una mesa, provocando que al tirar de dicho mantel, cayera sobre él pasteles, bebidas, bocadillos y varias cosas más, poniendo perdido al semental.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que había pasado, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba una risa burlona.

¿?: Ja, ja, ja ¡Ay, hermano! Si te vieras la cara. Ja, ja, ja. No tiene precio. Ja, ja, ja.

Se escuchaba la risa, proveniente de una yegua unicornio de pelaje blanco, melena rosa con blanco. Con un moño azul. Ojos rojos. Cuerno puntiagudo. En su morro tenía una parte de su pelaje negro y algunas rayas del mismo color en sus patas, lomo y cara. Su cutie mark era un copo de nieve negro con un espiral en el centro. Encima de su grupa había una fénix hembra de plumas grises con plumas negras debajo de las alas. Plumas gris oscuro en la cabeza. Pico negro, ojos blancos. Brillaba con luz propia. Dicha yegua llevaba un cono explosivo de fiestas con que provocó el fuerte sonido de antes.

Soul mientras se levantaba y mirando algo molesto a la yegua, la dijo a ésta.

Soul: Hola...Snow Frost, hermana...Y ti también, Lucy.

Decía con cierto tono seco y a la vez molesta el semental a causa de la broma hecho antes. Darkwing y los otros miraron un tanto confundidos la escena.

Onyx: ¿Y esa quién es?

Dark Cloud: Sí, menudas bellezas las dos, la unicornio y la fénix son bastante lindas. Je, je, je.

Comentaban éstos ante las recién llegadas. La yegua mirando ahora a éstos, les saludó alegremente.

Snow Frost: Hola, un placer. Me llamo Snow Frost y soy la adorable hermana de Soul.

Lucy: Y yo, Lucy. Su compañera.

Se presentaban ambas chicas, donde la yegua alzaba su casco. Onyx alzó el suyo para estrechárselo con el de la yegua, pero en el momento que lo hizo, Onyx quedó convertido en estatua helada de hielo.

Dark: ¡Onyx!

Exclamó Darkwing que fue corriendo para ponerse al lado de su prometido, mientras Snow Frost se reía por doquier.

Snow Frosta: Ja, ja, ja. Tranquila, solo es una pequeña broma. Recobrará su estado normal enseguida. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía la yegua mientras como había dicho antes, Onyx recobraba su estado normal donde acto seguido se abrazó a sí mismo para frotarse el cuerpo y evitar coger frío mientras temblaba. Soul pasando su casco a la cara por frustración, comentó.

Soul: Lo siento. Tenéis que perdonar a mi hermana. Suele hacer algunas bromas pesadas, sobre todo a mí.

Se disculpaba el semental ante la acción hecha por su hermana. Mientras Red Fire apoyando un casco en Onyx, con sus poderes de fuego, evaporaba el agua que tuviera encima a la vez que hacía entrar en calor al semental.

Onyx: Me lo imagino...

Respondió el bat pony no muy alegre por la broma hecha por la yegua. En ese momento aparecieron dos yeguas más donde Soul las reconoció al verlas.

Soul: Armonía. Dark Moon. Habéis venido vosotras también.

Decía el semental, alegrándose éste se ver a ambas yeguas. La primera era una hermosa yegua alicornio totalmente blanca como la nieve, donde lo único diferente eran sus ojos color dorado. Cutie mark con los símbolos de los elementos de la armonía en su forma original. La segunda era también una yegua alicornio de pelaje negro, melena y cola morado oscuro en forma de bruma como lo haría Nightmare Moon. Ojos de dragón amarillos. No tenía cutie mark.

Ambas yeguas al ver a Soul, lo saludaron bastante alegremente.

Armonía: Hola, Soul.

Dark Moon: ¿Cómo estás?

Soul: Estupendamente. Amigas. Dejad que os presente a mis amigos de la patrulla.

Soul se puso a presentar a las nuevas alicornios sus amigos de la patrulla.

Armonía: Un placer conoceros. Soul nos habló mucho de vosotros cuando estuvieron en vuestro mundo.

Hablaba amablemente la yegua al grupo.

Dark: No nos digas.

Red: Una cosa. Soul dijo que esos seis eran los elementos de la armonía originales ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Preguntaba la alicornio de fuego. Armonía un tanto pensativo, respondió.

Armonía: Bueno. Es un poco difícil de explicar. Hace muchos siglos, yo y los otros fuimos los elementos de la armonía originales.

Eye Falcon: Curioso.

Onyx: Cierto. En nuestro mundo, en cierto modo Starwirl el Barbudo y los otros pilares de Equestria, fueron los creadores de los elementos en nuestro mundo.

Comentaban ambos sementales. Ahí Darkwing pensativa, comentó.

Dark: Supongo que no en todos los mundos, se crearon los elementos de la armonía de la misma manera.

Soul: No me extrañaría, si vierais la de cosas raras que hemos visto mis hijos, nuestro amigo Zephyr Exe y yo en nuestra búsqueda del alma de Estela en cada dimensión.

Ocelot: Podemos asegurarte que nosotros también tenemos experiencia sobre viajes dimensionales.

Respondía el vaquero al alicornio mientras se ajustaba el sombrero.

Todos los presentes estaban charlando, hasta que una nueva voz se escuchó.

Zephyr: ¡Hola a todos! Así que es cierto. Nuestros viejos amigos de la patrulla están aquí.

Darkwing y los otros reconocieron al instante aquella voz.

Dark: ¡Zephyr! Por fin te ve...

No pudo terminar la frase porque tanto ella como el resto, se quedaron un tanto impresionados al ver a su amigo, pero con un aspecto bastante peculiar.

Tenía ahora la apariencia de un hombre enorme de más de dos metros de altura. Tenía un gran abrigo rojo que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, más un gran sombrero rojo de ala ancha que le cubría gran parte de la cabeza. Un traje negro por debajo más uno lazo rojo bajo el cuello. Guantes blancos. Unas gafas amarillas que le tapaban los ojos. De piel pálida. Ojos rojos. Su aspecto en sí era algo perturbador sobre todo por los colmillos de vampiro que le sobresalían en la boca.

Red Fire: Zephyr ¿Eres tú?

Preguntaba la alicornio, un tanto desconcertada al ver a su amigo con tal aspecto. Zephyr ahí la contestó.

Zephyr: Por supuesto ¿Quién sino sería?

Respondió con una sonrisa irónica el hombre, con una voz que sonaba un tanto siniestra, donde su sonrisa de vampiro enseñando los colmillos resultaban perturbadores. Ocelot tratando de bromear para aliviar tensión, comentó.

Ocelot: No es por nada, pero eres clavado a Alucard de la serie Hellsing ese.

Dark Cloud: ¡Amigo! Resultas perturbador con ese aspecto ¿Cómo es que ahora eres así?

Zephyr: Larga historia. Solo que debo acordarme nunca volver a un mundo donde esté poblado de vampiros.

Contestó el hombre cruzado de brazos, pero sin abandonar su perturbadora sonrisa de vampiro, haciendo que muchos de los presentes se sintieran un poco perturbados por el peculiar aspecto de su amigo.

Red: Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te ha ido las cosas, Zephyr?

Preguntaba la yegua queriendo cambiar de tema. Zephyr alzando de hombros, la contestó a la alicornio.

Zephyr: Pse...Aparte de ir cambiando de cuerpo cada dos por tres, vamos tirando ¿Y a vosotros? ¿Cómo os va con la de caza de híbridos?

Ocelot: De momento vamos destrozando instalaciones. Je, je, je.

Vulcania: No dejamos ninguna en pie.

Zephyr sonrió ante la respuesta de sus amigos, aunque su sonrisa resultaba perturbadora para el grupo.

Zephyr: Me alegra oír eso. Aparte de eso ¿Cómo le va a mi vieja amiga Aether Light y sus Harmony Warriors?

Dark: Van estupendamente. Ya lograron estabilizar su mundo y arreglar todos los estropicios que Natsumi ocasionó en el pasado.

Respondió con una sonrisa la yegua. Zephyr alegrándose por ello, comentó.

Zephyr: Me alegra oír eso. Debo confesar que no estaba seguro de que si iba a ser una buena idea que Aether volviera a su mundo, tras todo lo que había sufrido ella. Me alegro de haberme equivocado.

Mistic: Tarde o temprano, Aether tendría que enfrentarse a sus propios fantasmas. Solo venciendo nuestros miedos y no dejando dominar por ellos, podemos progresar y mejorar como personas.

Hablaba con cierto tono de sabiduría la yegua de pelaje negro. Zephyr asintiendo, la respondió.

Zephyr: Sabias palabras. La verdad es que durante un tiempo, consideré que en realidad no actué como debería en el pasado y que debí haber tratado de ayudar a Aether a superar sus traumas en vez de simplemente apartarlas. Sin darme cuenta, solo estaba perjudicando a mi amiga en no enfrentarse a sus miedos. Está claro que vosotros habéis sido lo mejor que pudo haberla pasado a mi amiga y os estoy eternamente agradecido por ello.

Hablaba con tono de agradecimiento el hombre, inclinando éste levemente la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Darkwing y los otros sonrieron, hasta que la alicornio oscura recordando una cosa importante, le preguntó al hombre.

Dark: Otra cosa, Zephyr ¿Por un casual has encontrado algo referente sobre Star White?

Zephyr: ¿Star White?

Patrulla: Sí.

Zephyr: ¿El que antes parecía un pegaso?

Patrulla: Sí.

Zephyr: ¿Pero que al final resultó ser un alifénix?

Patrulla: Sí.

Zephyr: Pues no. No he encontrado nada de nada.

Respondió finalmente el hombre, haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo al estilo anime.

Vulcania: ¿Me tomas el pelo? Dijiste que tratarías de encontrar el posible mundo de origen de Star White.

Le comentaba en parte molesta la artillera por la respuesta dada por Zephyr. El hombre ajustándose tranquilamente el sombrero, contestó.

Zephyr: Estuve mirando en varias dimensiones donde hubiese alifénix, pero ninguno donde tuviera la firma genética del joven Star White.

Explicaba el hombre al grupo. Dark Cloud ahí preguntó.

Dark Cloud: ¿Y este mundo no habría algo? Quiero decir, la hermosa hija de Soul es en cierto modo un alifénix, así que podría ser una pista.

Ante la pregunta del fénix, Zephyr negando con la cabeza, contestó.

Zephyr: Lo siento, amigo. Lo de Stellar es un caso especial. Aquí no hay alifénix, que yo sepa.

Una gran decepción se formó en la patrulla al no haber encontrado alguna pista sobre el mundo de procedencia de Star White. Zephyr ahí trató de animarlos.

Zephyr: Vamos, chicos. Aun quedan mundos donde yo pueda echar un vistazo. Seguro que tarde o temprano, encontraré algo que os pueda ayudar.

Dark: Gracias. Seguro que Star White agradecerá todo lo que haces por él.

Zephyr: No es nada, linda. Un placer ayudar a ese joven potro. Ahora cambiando de tema ¿Qué os trae por aquí? No me digáis que estáis buscando híbridos por aquí.

Red: Pues así es.

Vulcania: Precisamente destruimos a uno hace poco.

Soul: Están diciendo la verdad, amigo. Yo fui el primero en toparme con la cosa esa y puedo asegurarte que no fue nada fácil acabar con ella. Suerte que Darkwing y los otros aparecieron para ayudar o las cosas se habrían puesto feas de verdad.

Apoyaba Soul a sus amigos sobre el híbrido. Zephyr con gesto pensativo, comentó.

Zephyr: Mmm...Si hay instalaciones de híbridos aquí, tendría mérito que lo hubiesen hecho sin que yo me enterase.

Dark: Por eso debemos encontrar dichas instalaciones y destruirlas para que no puedan fabricar más de esas monstruosidades.

Mistic: La matriarca Raszagal ya envió a sus mejores exploradores para investigar y tratar de encontrar dichas instalaciones.

Respondían ambas yeguas. Zephyr mirando atentamente al grupo de la patrulla, les comentó.

Zephyr: Os ayudaré, precisamente conozco un lugar donde os podrían echar una mano en la búsqueda de las instalaciones esas, solo que no está en el planeta.

Aquello último dejó un tanto confundido al grupo.

Eye Falcon: ¿En otro planeta?

Dark Cloud: ¿Quieres decir, extraterrestres?

Zephyr: No exactamente. Six ¿Crees que podrías llevarnos allí?

Preguntaba el hombre a la alicornio de luz, donde esta última afirmando con la cabeza le contestó.

Six: Claro, no hay problema. Aunque primero tratemos de disfrutar de la fiesta. Ya sabes como se pone Pinkie Pie cuando los invitados de honor se van antes de tiempo.

Zephyr: No hace falta que lo jures, linda. Je, je, je.

Ocelot: Si es como la Pinkie Pie de nuestro mundo, seguro será así je, je, je.

Pinkie: ¿Quién me llama?

Aparecía de golpe la pony rosa, sobresaltando a los presentes que no se lo esperaban en absoluto la presencia de la pony rosa.

Más tarde, Darkwing y el resto de la patrulla, fueron junto con Soul y sus hijos a la plaza del pueblo, siendo éstos guiados por Zephyr y Six.

Six: Bien, amigos ¿Preparaos para ir al Imperio de la luz?

Dark: Por supuesto.

Onyx: Estamos listos.

Selene: Adelante. Tengo enormes ganas de conocer el sitio.

Six sonrió y acto seguido empezó a iluminar su cuerno. En ese momento, todo el grupo fue rodeado por una gran columna de luz que los teletransportó a otro lugar.

Six: Bienvenidos todos al Imperio de la Luz.

Anunciaba la alicornio con una amplia sonrisa. Ahí el grupo pudo ver dicho imperio.

El Imperio de la Luz. Una gran ciudad súper tecnológica, con naves volando de un lado a otro, grandes edificios y ponys que caminaban cerca de ellos. Éstos tenían la particularidad de que sus alas o cuernos estaban hechos completamente de luz de diversos colores, no había ponis normales entre ellos.

Selene: Whoa...Menudo lugar.

Sapphire: Sí...Aunque demasiado brillante para mi gusto.

Comentaba la gata donde la luz del lugar la dejaba un tanto cegada.

Red: La verdad es que recuerda un poco al Imperio Celeste.

Ocelot: Cierto, nena, solo que sin tanta luz por medio. Me imagino que los recibos de la luz aquí, estarán por las nubes. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el vaquero en la última parte. Stellar se rió un poco por el chiste hecho por Ocelot.

Dark Knight: ¿Te ha hecho gracia el chiste, hermana?

Preguntaba el joven alicornio a su hermana, donde le llamó la atención que ésta se riera. Stellar al darse cuenta, dejó de reírse y contestó.

Stellar: ¿Qué? Ah...No. Simplemente me acordé de una cosa graciosa, eso es todo.

Mentía la joven alicornio, aunque nunca lo admitiría, el comentario de Ocelot la había hecho gracia.

Six: Vamos. Primero iremos a ver a la emperatriz para que os conozca. Seguidme.

Decía la alicornio y el grupo ahí la siguió.

Mientras la patrulla caminaba al lado de su viejo amigo Soul y compañía, miraban por todas partes la increíble ciudad como sus particulares habitantes.

Vulcania: Sí que hay ponis aquí.

Selene: Solo que ponis de luz por lo visto.

Decían ambas chicas donde Onyx ahí también comentó.

Onyx: Aunque no parece haber otras razas ponis por aquí.

En el momento que hizo aquel comentario el bat pony, Mistic le picó el hombro con el casco para llamarle la atención. Cuando Onyx la prestó atención, la yegua le señaló con el casco a un pony que pasaba por ahí, solo que no era un pony de la luz, sino un pony terrestre normal, pero que tenía características orientales chinas.

Acto seguido vieron caminar a otros dos ponis chinos que iban conversando muy animadamente en chino. Luego un grupo más grande de ponis chinos salían de una calle, conversando también en chino entre ellos. Aquello llamó poderosamente la atención al grupo.

Onyx: ¡Rayos! ¿Pero que rábanos...? ¿Qué...?

El grupo se asomó por la calle donde salían los ponis chinos y ahí vieron algo que los sorprendió.

Una calle entera ocupada por los ponis chinos o más bien tiendas, restaurantes y demás negocios.

Pony chino de una tienda: ¡A 20 bits el televisol! ¡Balato, balato!

Pony chino de la misma tienda: ¡Palaguas, ladios, cacelolas! ¡Todo a 20 bits! ¡Tilado, señol!

Pony chino de otra tienda: Yo, mile...Calito compla ¡Todo por 20 bits! ¡Y legalan las bolsas!

Pony chino de un restaurante: ¡Comel, cenal, melendal! ¡Todo a 20! ¡Legalado! ¡Casi glatis!

Hablaban alegremente todos los ponis chinos al grupo, ofreciendo éstos sus servicios. El grupo que no les interesaba nada, se iban de allí caminando mientras conversaban.

Dark: ¡Por Luna! ¡Hasta aquí llegan*!

 ***Los que no seáis españoles, posiblemente no entendáis esta referencia XDDD.**

Decía con cierto tono de frustración la yegua alicornio.

Dark Cloud: Ya te digo, hermana.

Onyx: No nos libramos de ellos.

Selene: En serio, amigos ¿Hasta aquí llegan?

Preguntaba la chica a Soul y compañía, donde éstos ahí contestaron.

Soul: Pues sí. No solo en Equestria.

Zephyr: Hasta aquí llegaron.

Six: Ni siquiera sé cuando llegaron. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ya estaban nuestras calles invadidas por ponis chinos con sus negocios.

Explicaban éstos a la patrulla, donde ahí estos últimos asentían con la cabeza.

El grupo siendo guiados por Six, iban por rumbo a nada menos que al brillante castillo del Imperio de la Luz.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, los guardias veían con cierta desconfianza a las caras nuevas, mientras que a Six la hicieron un especie de saludo militar. Aquello último llamó la atención al grupo.

Siguieron caminando ahora por el interior del castillo, donde veían guardias y sirvientes, donde curiosamente saludaban muy atentamente a Six.

Luego de una breve caminata, llegaron a la sala del trono donde ahí todos vieron a la emperatriz del imperio. Una hermosa yegua alicornio como Six de pelaje azul, melena y cola roja. Ojos verdes. No tenía cutie mark. Vestía ropas reales y tenía una corona con 5 gemas de diversos colores.

La reina estaba con un asistente mirando unos documentos, hasta que se percató de los recientes visitantes.

Emperatriz: Vaya. Tenemos visitantes. Hola, Six. Hola, Soul e hijos. Y también al bueno de Zephyr.

Decía la yegua con una alegre sonrisa al ver a Soul y compañía que parecían conocerlos. Soul y los otros hicieron una leve reverencia, mientras que la patrulla hizo también lo mismo en señal de respeto. Soul fue el primero en hablar.

Soul: Saludos, emperatriz Selena. Un placer volver a verla.

Selene: (Carai. Casi se llama igual que yo).

Pensaba para sí la chica humana, por como la había llamado el semental de forma educada a la emperatriz, cuyo nombre era casi igual al suyo salvo por una letra. La emperatriz levantándose de su trono, bajó hasta estar con ellos y ahí se acercó a Six donde la dio un abrazo a la joven yegua.

Selena: Me alegro de verte, querida.

Six: Igualmente, madre.

Contestó sonriente la yegua, devolviendo el abrazo a quien por lo visto era su madre. Una gran sorpresa se formó en la patrulla en cuando dijo eso último Six.

Red: ¿Cómo?

Onyx: ¿Ha dicho madre?

Eye Falcon: Eso parece.

Sapphire: Eso significa que Six es la hija de la emperatriz. Una princesa, vamos.

Dark Cloud: Vaya sorpresa. Y ahora sabemos de donde sacó toda su belleza la lindura esa. Je, je, je.

Comentaban los miembros de la patrulla al descubrir la relación entre Six y la emperatriz del Imperio de la Luz. La emperatriz fijándose en el peculiar grupo de amigos más el wyvern y demás animales, comentó.

Selene: Veo que os traéis amigos nuevos, hija.

Six: Sí, mamá. Son unos amigos que Soul conoció en otro mundo.

Respondía la yegua a su madre con una sonrisa. Soul sonriendo, le dijo a la emperatriz.

Soul: Majestad, déjeme presentar a mis amigos de la Patrulla Harmony.

Soul se puso a presentar a cada uno de los miembros de la patrulla, donde la reina los recibió con gusto a cada uno de ellos. También la explicaron el por qué de su llegada a este mundo. Tras escuchar todo, la reina asintiendo les comentó al grupo.

Selena: Ya veo que estáis en una importante misión.

Selene: Puede darlo por seguro, emperatriz "Selena" Je, je, je.

Selena: Pues sí, joven "Selene" Je, je, je.

Bromeaban la chica y la yegua donde no pudieron evitar reírse levemente por el gran parecido de sus respectivos nombres. Luego la emperatriz comentó.

Selena: Por lo que habéis asegurado, esos híbridos y su amo son verdaderamente peligrosos. No os preocupéis, os ayudaré a encontrar las instalaciones donde crean esas monstruosidades.

Dark: Muchas gracias, su emperatriz.

Selena: No es nada. Tenemos el deber de ayudar a todos aquellos que luchen contra el mal. Mientras tanto, disfrutad de la visita por el imperio.

Dark Cloud: Lo haremos, hermosa.

Respondió el fénix negro con una sonrisa, hasta que Darkwing seria, le dio un leve golpe con su ala para hacerle callar.

Dark: Compórtate, Dark Cloud. Sobre todo en presencia de una emperatriz.

Le regañaba la alicornio a su compañero fénix mientras la reina lejos de enfadarse, simplemente respondió.

Selena: Tranquila. La verdad es que siendo emperatriz, no siempre recibo halagos de ese tipo y se agradece escuchar alguno así.

Dark Cloud: ¿En serio? Pues mire, su emperatriz, es que tengo todo un repertorio de halagos para usted sola si quiere. Y si prefiere en la intimidad, mejor.

Dark: Dark Cloud, no tientes a la suerte.

Le respondía seria la alicornio por la actitud de su compañero, mientras el resto del grupo se reía ante la escena. Ahí Soul dijo.

Soul: Je, je, je. Ya que estamos aquí. Quiero llevaros a que conozcáis a unos viejos amigos de aquí. Seguidme.

Tras despedirse de la emperatriz, la patrulla decidió seguir a Soul donde los llevaba a otro lugar mediante un teletransportador. El viaje los llevó a un especie de coliseo donde en ella estaban entrenando cuatro ponis de la luz. Cuando vieron a Soul y sus hijos junto con Six y Zephyr, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.

Semental: Tenemos compañía.

Yegua: Es Soul y Zephyr.

Semental2: Y la princesa está con ellos.

Semental3: También veo un grupo nuevo de ponis.

Los cuatro ponis se iban acercando al grupo donde lo primero que hicieron fue hacer una reverencia a la princesa, luego centraron su atención en Soul donde ahí el alicornio se dispuso a hablar con los de la patrulla.

Soul: Amigos, dejad que os presente a los cuatro guerreros más poderosos del Imperio de la luz. El primero de ellos a Barbarian King.

Barbarian King: Un gusto.

Contestaba un semental unicornio de luz, de pelaje rojo oscuro, melena y cola amarilla, un gran bigote también amarillo. Ojos de color azul celeste. No tenía cutie mark. Tenía una hombrera con picos, en su cabeza estaba una corona de oro. En su espalda cargaba una espada gigante incluso más grande que él. La espada se veía algo desgastada, pero aun así se notaba que conservaba muy bien su filo.

Soul: A Archer Queen.

Archer Queen: ¿Qué hay, guapos?

Contestaba ahora una yegua pegaso de luz de pelaje verde, melena y cola violeta, ojos color rojo. No tenía cutie mark. Llevaba un carcaj en la espalda junto a una gran ballesta hecha de hierro. Tenía una corona hecha de platino y traía una capa con capucha negra.

Dark Cloud: Hola a ti también, hermosa.

Decía Dark Cloud al contemplar la belleza de la pegaso de luz, hasta que Darkwing molesta le dio un toque con sus alas para llamarle la atención.

Soul: A Great Sentinel.

Great Sentinel: Un placer.

Contestaba un semental unicornio de la luz de pelaje gris, melena y cola color morado claro. Tenía barba del mismo color. Ojos verdes esmeralda. No tenía cutie mark. Traía en su espalda un gran libro con bordes dorados y un reloj de arena en el centro. En su casco tenía un bastón de madera con una piedra naranja que brillaba incrustada en la punta.

Soul: Y finalmente Master Builder.

Master Builder: Y el mejor constructor del imperio.

Respondía un tanto de forma presumida un semental unicornio de la luz de pelaje marrón, melena y cola naranja, barba y bigote naranja. Ojos color azul oscuro. No tenía cutie mark. Tenía un gorro azul en la cabeza y un lápiz detrás de la oreja. Llevaba una alforja de la que sobresalía un martillo aparentemente normal, junto a unos planos enrollados.

Finalmente Soul terminó de presentar a los cuatro guerreros a la patrulla, para luego ir presentando a cada uno de los miembros de la patrulla a los cuatro guerreros.

Archer: Así que estos son los famosos miembros de la Patrulla Harmony que nos hablaste en su día, Soul.

Comentaba la yegua, observando ésta al variopinto grupo de la patrulla. Soul sonriendo, lo afirmó.

Soul: Así es. Son fuertes de verdad, incluso ellos junto con algunos amigos, lograron liberar el mundo de una amiga del control de Natsumi.

Expresiones de sorpresa se formaron en los rostros de los cuatro guerreros en cuando mencionaron aquello último.

Barbarian: ¿Hablas en serio?

Great: Vaya. Sin duda tiene mérito lograr derrotar a Natsumi al menos en combate.

Zephyr: Podéis creerlo. Yo mismo fui allí y puedo aseguraros que lograron liberar aquel mundo de ella.

Contestaba el hombre apoyando a la patrulla. Master Builder sonriendo, comentó.

Master: Pues me alegra saber eso. Eso demuestra que Natsumi no es tan invencible como siempre trata de aparentar que es.

Dark: Podemos asegurar que no fue una batalla fácil.

Red: Ya lo creo. Esa Natsumi Black no nos puso nada fácil.

Vulcania: Cuando parecía que ya lo teníamos todo bajo control, aparecía con una nueva y desagradable sorpresa.

Ocelot: Ya lo creo. Con esa yegua loca de atar, uno se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

Selene: Pero al final con el esfuerzo de todos nosotros, logramos por fin liberar el mundo de Aether de esa yegua loca.

Comentaban éstos, recordando las dificultades que pasaron durante la misión liberación del mundo de Aether. Los guerreros escucharon con atención lo que explicaban los de la patrulla.

Master: Vaya. Eso sin duda es bueno.

Archer: Ya lo creo. No creáis que cualquier puede vencer a esa yegua loca.

Great: Sobre todo lo fuerte que es ella.

Archer: Por eso resulta digno de admiración que lograrais derrotarla en su juego. Nuestra más sincera felicitación, amigos.

La patrulla agradecía el cumplido de la yegua arquera. Barnarian que estuvo en silencio, comentó.

Barbarian: Aun así, me gustaría poner a prueba su fuerza y ver si son tan fuertes como dicen.

Decía el gran semental, siendo escuchados por todos los presentes. Soul rotando los ojos, pensó para sí.

Soul: (Ay, madre...Como haga lo que yo creo...).

Archer: ¿Qué planeas hacer, Barbarian?

Preguntaba la pegaso de luz. El gran unicornio de luz empuñando su enorme espada donde la levantaba como si no pesara nada, respondió.

Barbarian: Me gustaría ponerlos a prueba, empezando por su líder la alicornio sombría.

Decía el semental apuntando con su enorme arma a Darkwing para sorpresa suya.

Dark: ¿Yo?

Dark Cloud: ¿Mi compañera?

Selene: ¿Ella?

Sapphire: No sé por qué, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Barbarian: Así es. Soul me aseguro que la alicornio sombría es bastante fuerte. Por eso quiero ser el primero en comprobar su valía. Así que más te vale que sepas defenderte, preciosa, porque no me pienso contener.

Comentaba desafiante el gran semental. Darkwing miró a cada uno de sus amigos para luego soltar un suspiro y luego decir.

Dark: En fin. Supongo que no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer.

Respondió la alicornio sombría, que pese a no tener muchas ganas de tener un combate, prefirió complacer al unicornio de luz y darle el gusto de combatir.

Más tarde, todos los presentes estaban sentados en las gradas, salvo Darkwing y Barbarian que estaban en la arena del coliseo.

Ocelot: Soul, amigo. Tú conoces a ese tipo ¿Es fuerte?

Soul: Ya creo que es fuerte, la primera vez que me enfrenté a él, prácticamente barrió el suelo conmigo.

Respondió el alicornio a la pregunta del vaquero. Al escuchar eso, Sapphire comentó.

Sapphire: Pero Darkwing también es una chica fuerte. Seguro que podrá aguantar bien el combate.

Archer: Quizás sí, quizás no. Darkwing aunque es joven y fuerte, Barbarian tiene más de 10.000 años de experiencia de combate.

Onyx: ¿Más de 10.000 años? ¿Cómo puede un simple unicornio vivir tanto?

Preguntaba perplejo el bat pony al enterarse de la edad del semental. Soul ahí comentó.

Soul: Sí. A mí también me impresionó cuando me enteré de la edad de los guerreros del imperio.

Night Terror: ¿Y cómo es posible eso?

Great: Es gracias a nuestras armas legendarias. Mientras las tengamos con nosotros, somos inmortales.

Contestó el unicornio de luz.

Selene: ¿Armas legendarias?

Dark Cloud: Me suena un poco a como los de los Caballeros de la Realeza.

Archer: Nuestras armas no son nada comunes. Son armas legendarias. Por ejemplo, yo poseo la Ballesta del Cazador.

Master: Yo el Martillo del Constructor.

Great: Yo el Bastón Guardián.

Explicaban estos últimos mientras mostraban sus respectivas armas.

Sapphire: ¿Y vuestro amigo que se enfrentará a Darkwing?

Archer: Él porta la Espada Muralla.

Red: Espada Muralla. Curioso nombre.

Great: Sí. Pronto averiguareis el por qué de ese nombre.

Volviendo con Darkwing y Barbarian, ambos estaban listos para combatir.

Barbarian: Bien, jovencita. Espero que sepas combatir.

Dark: Tengo nombre y es Darkwing, si no te importa.

Le contestaba la yegua donde ya la empezaba a molestarla que el semental no la dirigiera por su nombre. Al mismo tiempo sacaba la Dark Repulser que la empuñaba en su casco derecho, mientras en el izquierdo llevaba la Mega Arma Elemental.

Barbarian: Solo te llamaré por tu nombre cuando me demuestras tu valía ¡Y ahora en guardia!

Gritó el semental cargando contra la yegua donde ahí Darkwing se puso en posición de combate. El semental ahí pegó un salto a gran altura muy superior para un pony normal, para luego caer sobre ella tratando de aplastarla con su arma. Darkwing ahí rápidamente se desplazó a un lado para esquivar el ataque.

Dark: ¡Te tengo!

Darkwing sacó una hoja de elemento fuego en la Mega Arma e intentó golpear al semental con ella, pero Barbarian rápidamente bloqueó el ataque con su arma.

Barbarian: Tendrás que hacer mejor que eso, jovencita.

Dark: ¡Ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Darkwing! ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritó Darkwing donde saltó hacia atrás y disparó un potente rayo oscuro contra el semental. Barbarian alzó su espada y con ella bloqueó el potente disparo de la yegua. Ahí el semental sonriendo la comentó a ésta.

Barbarian: Nada mal, jovencita, aunque debes saber que mi arma la Espada Muralla, puede detener cualquier ataque.

Dark: ¿Incluso de esto? ¡Atomic Blast!

Gritó Darkwing creando su Atomic Blast y luego lanzarla contra el semental. Barbarian una vez más usó su espada para bloquear el ataque, donde la esfera nada más chocar contra él, explotó, formando una densa nube de humo.

Dark: ¿Qué te pareció eso?

Decía presumida la alicornio y con una sonrisa tras lanzar su ataque al semental.

Barbarian: Muy flojo. Apenas lo he sentido.

Darkwing se sorprendió al ver al semental surgir del humo sin rasguño aparente.

Selene: ¡Carai! Sí que aguante esa arma.

Ocelot: Está claro que ese tipo tiene un arma nada fácil de superar.

Soul: Podéis asegurarlo. Como dije, la primera vez no me lo puso nada fácil.

Comentaban éstos al ver que el semental y su arma, eran más duros de lo que parecían. Darkwing en guardia con ambas armas en alto, pensó para sí.

Dark: (Veamos. Aunque esa arma sea fuerte y resistente, tiene que ser muy pesada. Por lo que no podrá moverla rápido. Tengo que emplear la velocidad para sorprenderlo y atacar).

Barbarian: ¿Qué pasa, jovencita? ¿Acaso te rindes ya?

Dark: ¡Ni mucho menos!

Darkwing salió volando como un cohete hacia el semental, donde Barbarian con el arma en alto, la esperaba.

Darkwing confiaba en su velocidad para superar al semental. Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, el semental trató de golpearla con un tajo horizontal. Ahí la yegua previendo eso, voló por debajo de la hoja del arma para esquivarlo.

Dark: ¡Te tengo!

Darkwing intentó pillarlo del cuello del semental con sus armas y así ganar la partida, pero inesperadamente el semental blandiendo el arma a gran velocidad, logró bloquear el ataque doble de Darkwing.

Dark: ¿Pero qué...?

Barbarian: ¡Je! No eres la primera que piensa que el tamaño de mi arma me hace un luchador lento. Ahora verás que no es así.

Decía el semental haciendo grillar con intensidad su cuerno de luz, cegando a Darkwing. Antes de que la yegua tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, tenía la hoja del arma del semental bajo su cuello.

Barbarian: Me parece que gano yo la partida.

Decía con una sonrisa arrogante el semental. Darkwing mirando desafiante al semental y lejos de rendirse, le contestó.

Dark: No estés tan seguro.

Darkwing se tornó en sombras para sorpresa de Barbarian, que no se lo esperaba en absoluto y mucho menos cuando la yegua apareció por detrás de él y le dio una doble patada en la espalda que lo tiró al suelo.

Barbarian: ¿Qué demonios...?

Dark: No te lo esperabas eso ¿Verdad? Je, je, je.

Decía de forma burlona la yegua para molestia de Barbarian donde tras levantarse del suelo, la dijo molesta.

Barbarian: Me pillaste desprevenido porque no me esperaba que fueras una yegua sombría, pero no creas que tus técnicas oscuras podrán conmigo.

Decía el semental blandiendo su arma, más que listo para seguir combatiendo.

Dark Cloud: ¡No tan rápido, amigo!

Alzó la voz Dark Cloud donde el fénix negro volaba hasta estar al lado de Darkwing.

Dark Cloud: Darkwing es mi compañera y si te metes con ella, te metes conmigo.

Le decía desafiante el fénix negro sin abandonar del lado de Darkwing. La alicornio sombría sonriendo, le agradeció el apoyo a su compañero.

Dark: Gracias, Dark Cloud.

Barbarian miraba con atención al fénix celeste y ahí comentó.

Barbarian: Ese debe ser uno de los llamados fénix celestes de los que nos habló Soul. Según tengo entendido, tienen habilidades parecidas a lo que hacer Dark Knight con su padre y anteriormente también podría hacerlo Es...

Se calló en la última parte el semental, no queriendo éste mencionar el nombre de aquella persona delante de Soul. Darkwing le respondió desafiante al semental.

Dark: Pues sí. Dark Cloud es mi compañero y llevamos juntos desde que yo era una potra.

Dark Cloud: Por supuesto. Ambos somos un equipazo de primera.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro con una sonrisa de confianza. Barbarian miraba al dúo donde pudo notar lo unidos que estaban la alicornio y el fénix. Ahí les dijo a ambos.

Barbarian: Ya veo lo unidos que estáis ambos. Me gustaría ver la famosa fusión fénix que dicen que podéis hacer.

Dark Cloud: Oh...Te gustaría verlo ¿Verdad? Qué me dices, Darkwing ¿Se la mostramos?

Comentaba el fénix con una mirada de complicidad a su amiga. Darkwing mirando al fénix y devolviendo la mirada y sonrisa cómplice, le contestó.

Dark: Por supuesto, Dark Cloud. Vamos allá ¡Bankai!

Nada más decir eso último, el fénix se fusionó con su dueña, formando su armadura Bankai. Ahí todos pudieron ver a Darkwing enfundado su armadura de luz oscura.

Master: Vaya. Eso impresiona.

Archer: Sí. Se parece a las fusiones de Soul, pero a la vez distintas.

Great: Verdaderamente impresionante.

Comentaban los guerreros de la luz al ver la fusión especial de Darkwing con su fénix. Barbarian miraba con suma atención dicha forma y comentó.

Barbarian: Nada mal. Espero que ahora lo hagas mejor, jovencita.

Dark: Lo vas a ver.

La yegua se desplazó a una velocidad mayor donde casi pillo por sorpresa al semental, donde éste si no hubiese estado atento, no habría podido bloquear por poco el ataque de la Dark Repulser de Darkwing que por poco no le alcanzó el rostro.

Darkwing ahí se teletransportó justo detrás de él para tratar de golpearlo por la espalda, pero el semental rápidamente se giró para bloquear el ataque con su arma.

Darkwing voló hacia el cielo y desde ahí alzando la Mega Arma, disparó varias esferas de fuego explosivas que iban directas hacia el semental. Barbarian con golpes de su espada como si fuese un bate, desviaba las esferas de fuego para hacerlas estallar en otras partes.

Dark: ¡Filo Lunar!

Gritó Darkwing alzando su Dark Repulser donde la hoja comenzó a brillar con energía oscura, para luego bajar de golpe la hoja, creando otra hoja de mayor altura de energía oscura. El semental ahí alzó su arma para bloquear el ataque de la yegua oscura. Ahí el semental sonriendo, comentó.

Barbarian: Esto ya me gusta más. No lo haces nada mal, jovencita.

Dark: ¡Ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Darkwing! ¡Ataque de Tinieblas!

Gritaba Darkwing donde con ambas armas, lanzaban múltiples ataques en forma de tinieblas oscuras que al impactar por el suelo, estallaban en grandes nubes de oscuridad. El semental se tenía que mover de un lado a otro rápidamente para esquivar dichos ataques.

Darkwing desde las alturas, atacaba de forma incesante al semental que estaba en el suelo esquivando ataques.

Barbarian: No creas que porque puedas volar tienes la ventaja en el combate ¡Ahhhh...!

El semental tomando impulso, pegó un salto tremendo donde enseguida alcanzó a la misma altura de Darkwing para sorpresa de ésta.

Barbarian: ¡Ya eres mía!

Gritaba el semental blandiendo su espada y a punto de golpear a Darkwing, pero la yegua oscura se tornó en sombras esquivando el ataque para luego reaparecer justo a unos metros delante de él, solo que ahora ésta tenía el Rinnegan activo en sus ojos.

Dark: Como se suele decirse, cuanto mayor altura, mayor es el porrazo.

Barbarian: ¿Cómo dices? ¿Y qué rayos le pasan a tus ojos?

Darkwing no dijo nada, simplemente se la iluminaron sus ojos con el Rinnegan. En ese instante, Barbarian que estaba aun en el aire, se sintió súper pesado y rápidamente cayó al suelo provocando un gran estruendo que hizo temblar todo el coliseo.

El semental se levantó de en medio del cráter con mucho polvo y bastante molesto, pero aun así moverse como si no le doliera nada.

Barbarian: Vale. Eso ya ha sido una jugada bastante sucia en mi opinión.

Archer: ¡Para nada! ¡Ha sido un porrazo a toda regla! Ja, ja, ja ¡Reconócelo, Barbarian! ¡Te ha dado, pero la mar de bien! Ja, ja, ja.

Le contestaba con voz burlona la yegua para molestia del semental donde ahí la miraba feo a su compañera. Darkwing volviendo a teletransportar delante de él a varios metros, le dijo.

Dark: Aun no he acabado ¡Murciélago de Sombras de Fuego negro!

Gritó Darkwing convocando una versión mejorada de su ataque Murciélago de sombras, siendo más grande y con señales de llamas por su cuerpo. La yegua lanzó dicho murciélago hacia el semental donde este no dudó en usar su Espada Muralla para bloquear el ataque.

El murciélago impactó donde estaba el semental, donde éste con mucho esfuerzo logró bloquear el ataque, pero aun así fue arrastrado unos metros.

Dark: Vaya. Esa espada sí que resiste lo suyo.

Comentaba Darkwing al ver que el semental lograba resistir su ataque. Tras lograr superar el ataque lanzado por la yegua, el semental de pie y colocando su arma encima del hombro, con una sonrisa presumida la contestó.

Barbarian: Por supuesto. Mi arma puede bloquear absolutamente todo (Diantres. No lo quiero admitir, pero ese ataque sí que me costó detenerlo. Está claro que esa chica es más fuerte de lo que parece. Ahora sí que creo que ésta y su grupo pudieron plantar cara a Natsumi).

Pensaba esto último el semental al ver que la yegua era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Darkwing mirando a éste, le comentó.

Dark: ¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿Abandonas?

Barbarian: Ni mucho menos. Aun tengo mucha guerra que dar.

Mientras tanto en un lugar del castillo de la luz, enfrente de lo que parecía un panel de control, aparecía deshaciendo su invisibilidad nada menos que Nufai.

Nufai: Je, je, je. Así que esto es lo que controla tanto el escudo protector como las armas del Imperio. Grave error tener una sola máquina que controle ambas cosas. Les haré ver su gran error.

Decía el malvado alíen, donde con sus afiladas garras desactivo los sistemas de defensa como escudo del imperio. Luego de que la potencia disminuyó, Nufai con sus garras, destrozó el panel para inutilizarlo.

Tras destruirlo, mediante un dispositivo de comunicación holográfica, Nufai contactó con Nébula.

Nufai: Sistemas de defensa y armas desactivadas.

Nébula: Excelente. Que comience la invasión.

Volviendo al coliseo, seguía el combate entre Darkwing y Barbarían, hasta que este último se detuvo.

Dark: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?

Preguntaba Darkwing mientras veía a Barbarian mirando por todos lados con la vista al cielo.

Barbarian: Algo pasa. El escudo que protege el Imperio de la Luz está desapareciendo.

Decía el semental mientras en el cielo, un especie de campo protector que rodeaba al imperio, desapareció en apenas instantes. Justo en ese momento, surgieron infinidad de platillos gigantes de la Jerarquía, donde de inmediato desplegaron platillos volantes más pequeños y varios caminantes que de inmediato aterrizaron estos últimos por la ciudad.

Dark: ¡La Jerarquía!

Exclamó Darkwing al ver la flota de la Jerarquía aparecer tan de repente. El grupo también se puso en alerta, presintiendo que ahora iban a tener grandes problemas.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	80. Defendiendo el Imperio de la Luz 1º Part

**Defendiendo el Imperio de la Luz 1º Parte  
**

Lo que iba a ser una tranquila visita al Imperio de Luz, acabó siendo una caótica batalla donde las naves de la Jerarquía aparecieron y desplegaron de inmediato sus naves, como sus enormes caminantes, donde no tardaron en atacar la ciudad.

Archer: ¡Están atacando la ciudad!

Gritó alarmada la pegaso de luz al ver como la ciudad estaba siendo atacada.

Great: No lo entiendo. El escudo debería haber impedido entrar a los atacantes ¿Y cómo es que las defensas no funcionan?

Comentaba el unicornio de luz que no comprendía el por qué las defensas no funcionaban. Darkwing con tono serio, dijo.

Dark: Eso ahora mismo no importa. La ciudad está siendo atacada y debemos defenderla ahora mismo del ataque de la Jerarquía.

Barbarian: La joven alicornio tiene razón. No es el momento de hablar, sino de atacar y echar al enemigo de nuestro reino.

La apoyaba el gran unicornio de luz, haciendo éste girar su arma. Master Builder ahí dijo.

Master: Yo iré a averiguar por qué el sistema defensivo del reino no funciona.

Great: Me parece bien, mientras tanto, nosotros organizaremos al ejercito para defender el imperio.

Ocelot: Amigos. Una cosa debéis saber sobre la Jerarquía ¿Veis esos armatostes gigantes con patas?

Preguntaba esto último el vaquero, señalando con una de sus espadas a los distintos caminantes que estaban atacando el imperio.

Ocelot: Debéis saber que los caminantes de producción aunque parezcan más duros que pan de más de 15 años, tienen módulos de refrigeración que si se destruyen, sufren importantes sobrecargas y los lleva a autodestruirse, y más si se destruyen todos los núcleos. Los de ensamblaje tienen dos módulos donde si se destruyen ambos, son destruidos también. Los caminantes científicos no tienen módulos, por lo que debéis darle caña hasta que dejen de andar y acaben en el suelo pataleando como cucarachas tras rociarlas con insecticida.

Explicaba el vaquero sus amigos, señalando cada uno de los distintos tipos de caminantes y como enfrentarlos.

Selene: En otras palabras. Tenéis quedarles caña en esos sitios para reducirlos a chatarra ¿Lo habéis entendido?

Soul y los otros, asintieron dando a entender que lo habían entendido.

Zephyr: Entendido. Destruir módulos para hacerlos explotar. Me gusta como suena.

Comentaba el hombre, emulando su macabra sonrisa de vampiro.

Red: Darkwing. Sería conveniente llamar a los cazadores de sombras y su ejercito para que nos ayuden.

Aconsejaba la alicornio de fuego a Darkwing, donde esta última sintiendo, respondió.

Dark: Me parece bien.

Darkwing se inmediato contacto con Raszagal y Lilith, solicitando que enviaran tropas al Imperio de la Luz para defenderla del ataque de la Jerarquía. Por supuesto, los otros tuvieron que explicar a Soul y compañía como era el ejercito de los cazadores de sombras para que avisaran al ejercito del Imperio de la Luz, para así evitar que los atacasen por error en cuanto llegasen.

Dark: Bien. Me han dicho que llegaran enseguida, aunque de momento nos ha mandado algo de ayuda.

Eye Falcon: ¿Qué clase de ayuda, Darkwing?

Preguntaba el francotirador. Antes de obtener respuesta, apareció unos portales dimensionales, donde por ellas aparecieron unas naves personales

Vulcania: ¡Nuestros cazas personales!

Red: Esto ya son palabras mayores.

Mistic: Ahora sí que podemos hacer daño al enemigo de verdad.

Comentaban las yeguas, emocionadas ante la presencia de sus cazas personales.

Sin perder tiempo, Red Fire se subió al caza Phoenix. Vulcania en el caza Neptune. Mistic en el caza Nadir. Eye Falcon en el caza Cerberus.

Ocelot se subió en su caza denominada Zenith. Un caza donde la cabina estaría atrás del todo y por delante tendría como dos extensiones con agujeros amarillos donde circula corriente eléctrica. Alas cortas con alerones por arriba y abajo giradas hacia dentro. De metal blanco. Con un especie de semi aro naranja por encima de la cabina.

Zephyr: Bonitas naves.

Great: Debo reconocerlo. Pese a no haber sido construido por tecnología del Imperio de la Luz, no están mal.

Master: Yo creo que podría hacer algunas mejoras.

Comentaban éstos ante las impresionantes naves que llevaban el grupo.

Red: Bien. Cazas listos para el combate.

Ocelot: Vamos a cazar moscas. Je, je, je.

La patrulla activó los motores de las naves y de inmediato despegaron, rumbo dirección hacia donde estaba las naves de la Jerarquía.

Master: Yo me voy, hasta luego.

Se despidió el unicornio, siendo teletransportado en un haz de luz.

Barbarian: Nosotros también nos iremos para ayudar al ejercito a organizarse.

Onyx: Os acompañaré. Tengo experiencia en dirigir ejércitos.

Se ofrecía el bat pony, donde los dos guerreros de la luz aceptaron su ayuda. Ahí Barbarían donde junto con Archer y Great como Onyx, fueron también teletransportados a otro sitio.

Zephyr: Muy bien entonces. Vamos para allá.

Selene: Te acompaño si no te importa.

Le contestaba Selene, hasta que vio a Zephyr tomando impulso, pegó un salto tremendo que lo llevó muy lejos. Aquello obligó a Selene a montarse en Ark para seguirlo volando, siendo seguida por Sapphire y Night Terror.

Finalmente solo quedaban Darkwing, Soul, Stellar y Dark Knight.

Soul: ¡Vamos! Tenemos que defender el imperio.

Stellar: Sí, padre.

Dark Knight: Lo haremos, padre.

Dark: Os ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

Dark Cloud: (Podéis darlo por seguro).

Los cuatro iban a partir, hasta que apareció de golpe una guadaña oscura con hoja rojo sangre, que se clavó en el suelo a escasos pies del grupo.

Black Matter: De aquí no os vais a mover.

Se escuchaba la voz de la yegua, donde ahí el grupo vio a dicha yegua en lo alto del muro que separaba las gradas de la arena. En su grupa tenía a su fénix Demon. La yegua miraba al grupo como una cazadora acechando a sus presas.

Soul: ¿Y quién rayos eres tú?

Preguntaba el semental que estaba en guardia ante la misteriosa yegua. Black Matter ahí pegó un salto donde aterrizó en el suelo a varios metros enfrente del grupo. La yegua oscura mirando al grupo con una expresión asesina y alzando su guadaña, dijo.

Black Matter: Soy Black Matter, y estoy aquí para acabar con vuestras miserables vidas.

Se presentaba la yegua de forma amenazante. Darkwing ahí exclamó.

Dark: ¡Espera un momento! ¿Tú eres Black Matter? ¿La en cierto modo la homóloga oscura de Aether Light?

Preguntaba en parte sorprendida la yegua, ya que hace tiempo Mike y Aether le contaron a ella y al grupo sobre su combate contra Darkness y la nueva y misteriosa Black Matter. Darkwing solo la conocía por el nombre, pero no por su apariencia más que por unas breves imágenes de ella. La yegua oscura ahí lo afirmó.

Black Matter: Así es. Y en nombre de mi nuevo amo Arek, os destruiré a todos ¡Modo Alidrake!

Alzó la voz esto último, donde su cuerpo brilló en una luz roja sangre. Cuando la luz desapareció, Black Matter ahora tenía una apariencia diferente.

Ahora era una alidrake con escamas de dragón encima de las alas, cola y ojos de dragón. Espinas rojas que iban desde la espalda hasta el final de la cola. Garras de dragón en sus cuatro patas. Su apariencia resultaba bastante intimidante a simple vista, a la vez que sorprendió al grupo su nueva forma.

Soul: ¡Espera un momento! Darkwing ¿Quién es esa yegua? ¿Y qué es eso de que es homóloga malvada de Aether Light?

Preguntaba el semental que no se enteraba de casi nada. Darkwing en guardia, le contestó como pudo.

Dark: Es una larga historia y no hay tiempo de contarla. Lo que sí hay que saber, es que si tiene el mismo tipo de transformación que Darkness, podemos tener problemas.

Black Matter: En eso no lo dudes ¡Demon! ¡Dragón Bankai!

Alzaba la voz de nuevo la yegua oscura, donde ahí su fénix de fusionó con ella, otorgando así una armadura oscura color rojo sangre con detalles negros que la cubrían todo el cuerpo. Las alas cubiertas por la misma armadura. Un casco en forma de cabeza esqueleto de dragón rojo sangre.

El grupo estaba impresionado por la increíble transformación de la yegua oscura, donde ahí Black Matter convocando unas guadañas parecidas a las de antes, pero con cabezas de dragón cubriendo la hoja y dichas hojas más largas y afiladas, la yegua haciendo girar con sus cascos ambas guadañas a gran velocidad, dijo.

Black Matter: ¡Ahora, preparaos para ser despedazados y que este coliseo se cubra del rojo de vuestra sangre!

Alzó la voz la yegua oscura, donde sin más tardar, cargó contra su objetivo principal. Nada menos que a Darkwing donde la alicornio sombría se preparó para combatirla y proteger a sus nuevos amigos.

Mientras tanto, Master Builder que había sido teletransportado hasta el centro de control de defensa del reino, se dirigió rápido hacia la zona de control. Durante el camino, se encontró con varios ponis de la luz heridos por el suelo, donde notó que varios de ellos tenían señales como de cortes. Por fortuna ninguno estaba muerto. Muy a pesar suyo, no podía ahora ocuparse de ellos y se limitó a informar mediante el comunicador para que los atendieran, ya que él tenía que ver que había pasado con el sistema de defensa.

El semental entró en la sala de control, donde lo primero que vio fue el panel que controlaba los sistemas de defensa del imperio, completamente destrozado.

Master: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Cómo es que está destrozado todos los sistemas?

Comentaba sorprendido el unicornio al ver los sistemas destrozados. El semental observaba los destrozos, donde analizando bien, pudo confirmar que lo hicieron con una especie de cuchillas afiladas.

Master: El que hizo esto, quería asegurarse de que no se volviese a activar los sistemas ¡Je! El que lo hizo, no tuvo en cuenta que mi martillo y yo, podemos arreglar cualquier cosa.

Comentaba confiado el unicornio, sacando éste su martillo. Detrás de él, una imagen invisible se acercaba a él y alzando su brazo lleno de cuchillas, se preparaba para atravesar al unicornio que estaba de espaldas.

Mientras tanto por las calles del imperio, iba nada menos que Orlok junto con un gran contingente de tropas de condenados y aliegionarios.

Orlok: ¡Vamos, tropas! Hay que destruir o al menos ocasionar tanto daño como podamos en este lugar.

Ordenaba la enorme máquina a sus soldados, a la vez disparando su brazo armado donde destruyó parte de la calle con ella. Sus soldados disparaban también sus armas, no ocasionando tantos daños como hacía Orlok, pero aun así daños importantes.

Mientras avanzaban por las calles destruyendo todo lo que encontraban en su camino, uno de los soldados le comentó a su comandante.

Aliegionarios: ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que ir nosotros primero en todas las batallas? ¡Jugándonos la vida mientras nuestros jefes se quedan cómodamente en las naves sin hacer nada!

Se quejaba el soldado a su comandante. Orlok sin emoción alguna, le contestó.

Orlok: Somos soldados. Destinados a seguir las órdenes de nuestros amos, donde no importa si vivimos o morimos, siempre que cumplamos la misión. Desde el momento que nacemos, nos preparan para ser guerreros destinados a destruir al enemigo sin importar las consecuencias.

Explicaba Orlok, aunque comprendía el malestar de sus soldados, ya que él mismo pasó por lo mismo. Desde el primer día que entró en el servicio militar, Orlok estuvo luchando por casi todo el universo, conquistando mundos para sus amos, sobre todo para su antiguo amo Mavro. Aunque este último haya muerto hace tiempo, la Jerarquía seguía con lo que mejor sabía hacer, conquistar mundos.

Aunque tras la caída de Mavro y su ejercito quedando muy maltrecho, tanto la federación como varios sistemas estelares, los dieron caza para tratar de exterminarlos. Su fin habría llegado si no hubiesen contactado con Arek el Absoluto donde les proporcionó los medios para evitar su exterminio.

Pese a todo, nada había cambiado para Orlok. Él aun seguía siendo comandante de campo donde intervenía en las batallas donde principalmente consistía en destruir planetas y apropiarse de todos sus recursos naturales.

Orlok recordaba cuando él era orgánico. Desde sus inicios, demostró una gran habilidad en el combate como el de manejar tropas, que le permitió ascender rápido de rango en la Jerarquía. Una vez durante una batalla, quedó gravemente herido donde acabaría todo en su muerte.

Pero sus superiores no estaban dispuestos a perder a un comandante tan valioso, por lo que optaron por integrar su cerebro en el engendro mecánico que es ahora.

Y así Orlok siguió al servicio de la Jerarquía, pero con un cuerpo nuevo. Un cuerpo robótico que aunque lento, era enormemente resistente y poderoso. Gracias a ello, Orlok vivió mucho más de lo que haría normalmente su raza, he ahí donde se ganó el apodo de "El Eterno". Durante siglos estuvo conquistando mundos. Vio los ojos llenos de terror en sus enemigos donde todos se hicieron la misma pregunta "¿Cómo se acaba con alguien que es eterno?".

Orlok servía con orgullo a la Jerarquía, pero aunque nunca lo dijera a nadie, en el fondo empezó ya hasta asquearle el hecho de estar siempre librando batallas y más batallas, viendo como sus soldados luchaban y morían, incluso aunque la mayoría de ellos eran clones creados gracias a la tecnología de Arek, a Orlok no le agradaba perder soldados.

Todo ello ha hecho que Orlok llegara a hacerse una pregunta que jamás pensó que lo haría alguna vez "¿Este era su destino hasta el final y no tendría escapatoria más que su propio final?". Una pregunta de difícil respuesta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una salva de disparos impactaron tanto sobre él como sus soldados. Orlok aguantó bien los ataques, pero no se podía decirse lo mismo de sus soldados donde la mayoría acabaron heridos o muertos.

Zephyr: Así que vosotros sois de los llamados de la Jerarquía. Mira que si sois feos.

Comentaba con una risa irónica el hombre, donde éste junto con tropas del Imperio de la Luz y apoyados por tanques y vehículos, estaban en un lado de la calle. Orlok miraba a sus tropas heridos o muertos donde muy pocos salieron ilesos, y luego miró al hombre.

Orlok: Un humano. Curioso.

Zephyr alzando de hombros, le respondió.

Zephyr: Bueno. Humano, humano. No es que lo sea exactamente. Aun así me valgo para mandaros de una patada al lugar donde provenís.

Decía en parte bromeando el humano mientras sacaba de su abrigo un arma tipo pistola de color negro y con el cañón largo (como el de Alucard de la serie Hellsing).

Zephyr: Bueno, amigo ¿Resolvemos esto por las buenas y os marcháis de aquí? ¿O lo haremos por las malas y os machaco?

Preguntaba el hombre a la vez que apuntaba su arma a Orlok. El enorme ser mecánico no respondió, sino que simplemente disparó su cañón de brazo contra el hombre donde este último logró desviarlo con un golpe de su brazo, haciendo que el disparo impactara en un edificio derruido. Zephyr soltando un suspiro aburrido, dijo.

Zephyr: En fin. Serás a las malas.

Dijo el hombre donde a la velocidad del rayo fue corriendo hacia Orlok, donde la máquina ahora iba disparando su cañón de hombro, tratando de detener a Zephyr donde el hombre de movía en zig zag para esquivar los disparos. Así hasta que Zephyr llegó hasta donde estaba Orlok y saltó para tratar de atacarlo.

Mientras tanto, los caminantes iban atacando la ciudad sin cesar, a la vez que los defensores del imperio fueron a combatirlo. Gracias a la información previa por parte de la patrulla, sabían los puntos débiles de los caminantes y donde atacarlos.

 **Buscad en Youtube "Corneria - Starlink: Battle for Atlas [EXTENDED] [HQ]" y escuchadla a partir de aquí.**

Red: ¡Hora de incinerarlos!

Alzaba la voz Red Fire, disparando de su nave unos misiles de fuego que impactaron en varios platillos volantes y destruirlos.

Ocelot volaba hacia un caminante de ensamblaje donde dicho caminante lo vio y le disparó, tratando éste de derribar a Ocelot. El vaquero con un giro rápido, evitó los primeros disparos.

Ocelot: Bien, amigo. Veamos que tal te sienta un triturador y triturador V2.

Decía el vaquero mientras en un lado del ala se materializaba un cañón tipo ametralladora vulcano, mientras en la otra ala se formaba un cañón más grande y potente que el otro.

Sin perder tiempo, Ocelot comenzó a disparar contra el caminante, a la vez que esquivaba los disparos lanzados por el caminante.

Ocelot: Parece que la ha tomado conmigo.

Comentaba el vaquero a la vez que hacía maniobras para esquivar los disparos. En ese momento, un enorme rayo golpeó en uno de los brazos del caminante, logrando destruir parcialmente parte de ésta.

En lo alto de un edificio estaba Great Sentinel, donde con su bastón convocaba rayos y tormentas, donde uno de dichos rayos fue con que golpeó al caminante.

Great: Pronto recibirás otro de lo mismo, amigo.

Decía el unicornio mago con una sonrisa, mientras el caminante ahora centrando su atención en él, disparó rayos radiactivos contra el unicornio. El unicornio con su bastón, convocó un muro de ladrillos de luz con que detuvo el ataque.

Great: Ya veo que no andan con bromas.

Comentaba el unicornio, mientras el vaquero desde su nave y aprovechando que el caminante ya no centraba su atención en él, disparó sus armas contra el otro brazo tratando de debilitarlo y así exponer su núcleo de refrigeración.

Ocelot: Con simples balas no podré destruir eso. Tendré que usar un arma más grande ¡Cañón Explosivo!

Alzaba la voz el vaquero donde al notar que sus armas no eran demasiado efectivas, cambio una de las armas trituradoras, por un potente cañón de energía. El vaquero fijando el blanco, disparó dicho cañón donde un rayo de energía golpeó el brazo y destruirlo. Ahora ambos núcleos de refrigeración eran vulnerables.

Ocelot: Hora de partir.

Decía el vaquero disparando de nuevo su cañón, impactando y destruyendo uno de los núcleos de refrigeración.

Great: Ahora mi turno.

El unicornio ahora libre de disparos, comenzó a concentrar su magia en el bastón que llevaba consigo. Una vez cargado, generó una esfera de luz donde con su bastón lo golpeó a modo de bate. Dicha esfera salió disparada hacia el otro núcleo del caminante, destruyéndola así y hacer que el caminante empezara primero a funcionar mal y finalmente caer contra el suelo completamente destruido.

Por tierra, varios infectores iban por la calle, disparando éstos sus rayos radiactivos.

Barbarian: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba el gran semental unicornio corriendo con su gran espada hacia los infectores. Estos últimos al verlo, dispararon sus armas contra él, donde el unicornio alzó su espada y a modo de escudo, detenía los disparos sin que su velocidad se viera afectada lo más mínimo.

Barbarian: ¡No creáis que con eso me vais detener!

Alzaba la voz el semental sin dejar de avanzar hacia los infectores, hasta llegar hasta ellos y placar con su arma a las patas de los infectores, haciendo que dichas máquinas perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo. Luego el semental con su arma, los fue despedazando a los que se habían caído.

Más infectores aparecieron, hasta que Vulcania volando bajo con su nave se preparó para atacar.

Vulcania: ¡Activando Cañón de Gravedad!

Del ala derecha de la nave, se materializó un cañón largo amarillo terminado en punta. Por ella disparó un pequeño rayo donde al impactar en los infectores, acabaron flotando por el aire sin poder moverse.

Vulcania: Ahora a destrozarlos ¡Lanza misiles!

En el otro ala se formó una lanzadera de misiles y por ella disparó varios misiles, donde impactaron en los infectores que estaban flotando y destruyendo a la mayoría de estos.

Vulcania: ¡En el blanco!

Celebraba la yegua, hasta que viendo algo, tuvo que girar para evitar los disparos de varios aliegionarios.

Dichos aliegionarios habrían seguido disparando, hasta que aparecieron por sorpresa unas flechas donde atravesaron a la mayoría de ellos.

Archer: ¿Os gusta mis flechas?

Bromeaba la yegua donde estaba esta en una esquina y empuñando su ballesta. Varios aliegionarios y condenados viendo a la yegua, dispararon sus armas contra ella. Ahí la pegaso alzó el vuelo para esquivar los disparos y desde el aire, apuntó con su ballesta a éstos.

Archer: ¡Probad mi arma legendaria, bicharracos inmundos!

Gritaba la yegua donde desde su ballesta, disparó una enorme salva de flechas que atravesaron a la mayoría de los soldados alienígenas. Lo más sorprendente de todo, es que dichas flechas no hacían el más mínimo ruido al atacar.

Eye Falcon y Mistic sobrevolaban el cielo, atacando varias naves de la Jerarquía, hasta que en su camino se toparon con una enorme nave nodriza que empezó a atacarlos a ambos.

Mistic: ¡Cuidado! ¡Movimiento evasivo!

Advertía Mistic donde esta y su compañero, hacían movimientos evasivos para esquivar los disparos de la nave nodriza que se dirigía hacia ellos. Acto seguido, los dos ponis contraatacaron disparando sus armas contra la nave nodriza, pero como mucho solo lograron hacerle daños superficiales.

Mistic: No le hacemos nada.

Eye Falcon: Esa nave es tan inmensa, que apenas podemos hacerla daño.

Comentaban ambos ponis a la vez que esquivaban de nuevo los disparos de la nave nodriza. De dicha nave surgieron más platillos volantes que se dirigían hacia ellos.

Eye Falcon: ¡Cuidado! Tenemos compañía.

Advertía el unicornio donde ahora los perseguían los platillos volantes, lanzando sus esferas ardientes contra ellos.

Eye Falcon y Mistic tuvieron que haces maniobras evasivas para esquivar los ataques.

Mistic: No pienso dejar que me cacen como un conejo.

Decía Mistic haciendo un giro de 360º hacia arriba, logrando ponerse de detrás de varios platillos.

Mistic: Ya sois míos.

Dijo esto la yegua con una sonrisa maliciosa, disparando sus armas contra ellos, logrando derribar varios platillos.

Eye Falcon: Probemos esto ¡Lanzadera de Misiles! ¡Posición inversa!

De una de las alas del caza, se materializó una lanzadera de misiles, solo que en posición inversa apuntando hacia atrás. Ahí el unicornio disparó varios misiles, impactando en varios de sus perseguidores.

Eye Falcon: Esto ya me gusta más.

Decía satisfecho el unicornio. La nave nodriza seguía desplegando más platillos, hasta que una salva de disparos dieron en la gran nave. Ahí se vio varias naves como acorazados del ejercito del Imperio de la Luz, disparando sus armas contra la nave nodriza.

Mistic: ¡Refuerzos! Ya era hora.

Eye Falcon: Sí. Por un momento pensé que lo tendríamos que hacer nosotros todo el trabajo.

Comentaban ambos mientras veían como las tropas del imperio disparaban tanto contra la nave nodriza como los platillos volantes. Pese a todo, la nave nodriza seguía desplegando más platillos volantes a través de unas aperturas de la nave.

Eye Falcon: Mistic ¿Ves eso? Por donde salen las naves.

Mistic: Sí, Eye Falcon. Los veo.

Eye Falcon: Si esos platillos salen por ahí...

Mistic: También se podrá entrar por ellas.

Completaba Mistic sonriendo al presentir que habían encontrado un punto débil en la nave nodriza.

Eye Falcon: Muy bien, Mistic. Vamos a entrar.

Mistic: Te sigo.

Ambos en sus naves, fueron raudo y veloz hacia la nave nodriza, esquivando el fuego de ambos bandos donde los disparos provenían de todas las direcciones. Eye Falcon y Mistic destruían los platillos volantes que se cruzaban en su camino. Así hasta llegar a la nave nodriza.

La nave nodriza al ver ambos cazas dirigirse hacia las compuertas, trató de derribarlas con sus cañones. Eye Falcon y Mistic con varios giros y trombos, lograban esquivar los disparos.

Con gran agilidad y destreza, ambos ponis lograron entrar en una de las compuertas de la gran nave, para sorpresa de la tripulación de la nave que veían como ambos cazas sobrevolaban por la zona de despegue de naves.

Mistic: Estamos dentro ¿Y ahora qué, Eye Falcon? Porque supongo que tendrás un plan y que no hemos entrado aquí a ciegas ¿Verdad?

La comentaba la yegua al unicornio, esperando que su compañero tuviera un plan. El unicornio con expresión de estar seguro de sí mismo, la contestó.

Eye Falcon: Por supuesto. Esta enorme nave necesita un montón de energía para funcionar. Por eso debemos encontrar su fuente de energía y destruirla. Así lograremos derribar la nave.

Explicaba su plan el francotirador mientras Mistic escuchaba. Ahí la yegua comentó.

Mistic: Buen plan, pero...Si hacemos eso ¿No nos caeremos nosotros con la nave si eso pasa?

Eye Falcon: Por eso, una vez destruido el núcleo, tendremos que salir muy deprisa.

Mistic: Ya veo...Buff...La que nos espera.

Comentaba la yegua, presintiendo ésta que iba a ser una misión complicada.

Ambos cazas volaban a la vez que disparaban sus armas contra los platillos de la Jerarquía que se topaban en su camino, para así evitar que las pudieran usar contra ellos. Eye Falcon y Mistic pasaron por una compuerta donde los llevó a un amplio lugar donde en ella había varios caminantes apilados, donde algunos se desprendían y eran lanzados contra la ciudad.

Mistic: Con que es aquí donde guardan los caminantes. Siempre me preguntaba cómo llevaban esas cosas.

Comentaba la yegua al observar los montones de caminantes que había en el lugar. No pudieron seguir observando más, porque algunos caminantes empezaron a disparar contra ellos.

Eye Falcon: ¡Cuidado, Mistic!

Avisaba el francotirador y ambos cazas tuvieron que apartarse para esquivar los disparos de los caminantes.

Mistic: ¡Eye Falcon! ¡Aquí somos un blanco fácil! Dí que tienes un plan.

Rogaba la yegua donde la preocupaba ser vaporizada por disparos de plasma provenientes de los caminantes. Eye Falcon mirando el ordenador de a bordo donde le indicaba el lugar del núcleo, la contestó a su compañera.

Eye Falcon: Claro que sí. Sígueme, Mistic.

Mistic: No tienes que repetirlo dos veces, Eye Falcon.

Ambos cazas volaban veloz a la vez que esquivaban los disparos de los caminantes. Mistic seguía a Eye Falcon por detrás, donde ambos iban directos hacia una pared.

Mistic: Eye Falcon...

La yegua un tanto preocupada, trató de llamar la atención a su compañero. El semental con tono serio, dijo.

Eye Falcon: Espera un poco...Espera un poco...

El unicornio desde su caza, centraba la mira en un lugar concreto en la pared. Una vez fijado el blanco, el semental alzó la voz.

Eye Falcon: ¡Ya!

Eye Falcon disparó desde su nave unos rayos explosivos, donde al impactar contra la pared, formó un agujero en ella.

Eye Falcon: ¡Por ahí, Mistic!

Ambos cazas se introdujeron por el agujero, donde los llevó a un especie de conducto.

Mistic: Vaya. Esto no lo esperaba.

Eye Falcon: Este conducto nos llevará directamente hasta el núcleo de energía de la nave nodriza.

Explicaba el unicornio. Mistic sintiéndose más animada, comentó.

Mistic: Estupendo. Por fin algo fácil para variar.

Decía confiada la yegua sintiendo que les había tocado una parte fácil. Así hasta que de repente a lo largo del conducto, aparecieron unos láseres verticales y horizontales, algunas fijas y otras que se desplazaban de forma horizontal o vertical.

Mistic: Oh...Vaya. Al final no iba a ser tan fácil.

Decía ahora ya no tan confiada la yegua. Eye Falcon ahí trató de animarla.

Eye Falcon: Ánimo. No es la primera vez que se nos complica algo.

Ambos ponis tenían que maniobrar para evitar chocar con alguno de los láseres. Giraban los cazas lo justo para evitar roce alguno. El recorrido los llevó un buen rato mientras evitaban los láseres, hasta que finalmente llegaron al final del conducto.

Eye Falcon: Llegamos.

Mistic: Por fin. Creí que no íbamos a llegar nunca.

Comentaban ambos a la vez que veían por fin su objetivo. El núcleo de energía de la gran nave nodriza. Un especie de núcleo rojo acorazado por una capa de metal, siendo sujetada por una base de metal.

Eye Falcon: Ahí está el núcleo. Si la destruimos, la nave caerá.

Mistic: Perfecto. Pues a volarla.

Ambos se disponían a destruir el núcleo, hasta que de dicho núcleo surgieron unos láseres por todos lados.

Eye Falcon: ¡Cuidado!

Ambos pilotos tuvieron que girar rápidamente para evitar los láseres, que surgían de dicho núcleo.

Mistic: Está claro que no iba a ser tan fácil.

Eye Falcon: Aun así no debemos rendirnos. Adelante.

Ambos ponis volaban por la zona, donde disparaban sus armas contra dicho núcleo logrando impactar varias veces y ocasionar daños, a la vez que trataban de evitar los láseres defensivos.

Eye Falcon: Sigamos disparando, presiento que está por caer de un momento a otro.

Mistic: Mejor destrozarlo de una vez ¡Ariete!

De una de las alas del caza de Mistic, se materializaba el ariete. Ahí la yegua apuntando con cuidado el núcleo y esperando el momento justo, cargó el arma.

Mistic: ¡A machacar!

Gritó Mistic que una vez cargado el ariete, salió volando a toda velocidad hacia dicho núcleo.

Eye Falcon: ¡Mistic! ¡Espera!

Trató de prever su compañero, pero la yegua no le escuchó. Mistic seguía rumbo de colisión hacia el núcleo, pero por desgracia, uno de los láseres se interpuso donde ahí golpeó su nave y la hizo perder el equilibrio.

Mistic: ¡Maldición!

Mistic como pudo, tuvo que maniobrar la nave hasta lograr estabilizarse.

Eye Falcon: ¿Estás bien, Mistic?

Mistic: Sí. Por fortuna los escudos aguantaron. Esos rayos pegan fuerte.

Respondía la yegua mientras comprobaba que todos los sistemas de la nave estaban "OK". No tuvieron mucho tiempo para la calma, porque tuvieron que apartarse para evitar los láseres que se desplazaban cerca de ellos.

Eye Falcon: Cargar contra el núcleo no es una opción. Debemos atacar a distancia.

Mistic: Lo que no es fácil con esos láseres.

Eye Falcon: Concéntrate, compañera y apunta bien cuando lo tengas a tiro.

Ambos cazas se movían para evitar los láseres defensivos, a la vez que trataban de apuntar con cuidado al núcleo. Finalmente teniendo en núcleo a tiro, ambos pilotos dispararon sus armas a máxima potencia, logrando impactar en el núcleo y ocasionarle daños.

Mistic: ¡Impacto!

Eye Falcon: Debemos insistir ¡Cañón de Energía!

De una de las alas del caza de Eye Falcon, se materializaba un potente cañón de energía.

Eye Falcon: ¡Fuego!

Finalmente el francotirador disparó un potente rayo que dio de lleno en el núcleo, logrando hacerlo estallar.

Mistic: ¡Destruido! ¡Toma ya!

Celebraba la yegua. En ese momento, múltiples explosiones se estaban formando por todo alrededor, a la vez que se escuchaban varias alarmas.

Eye Falcon: ¡Es hora de marcharse volando de aquí!

Ambos pilotos salían por donde habían venido. Por fortuna al destruir el núcleo, no había los láseres defensivos de antes. Eye Falcon y Mistic pisaban a tope el acelerador de sus naves, logrando salir del conducto y dirigirse a la salida, donde ahí vieron que las compuertas se estaban cerrando.

Mistic: ¡Las compuertas...!

Eye Falcon: ¡Las veo! ¡Deprisa!

Los dos fueron a máxima velocidad hacia las compuertas donde poco a poco se estaban cerrando. Ambos pilotos tuvieron que girar sus naves para quedar en vertical y cruzar por poco las compuestas antes de que se cerrasen del todo.

Una vez fuera, ambos pilotos veían como la nave nodriza la surgían explosiones múltiples por toda ella, para finalmente sufrir una gran explosión interna y quedando la nave destruida.

Eye Falcon: Nave destruida.

Mistic: ¡Toma ya! ¡Somos los mejores!

Celebraba esta última con un traje de animadora. Eye Falcon no tan optimista, la respondió.

Eye Falcon: Mucho me temo que es demasiado pronto para celebraciones.

Advertía el francotirador, debido a que desde su caza veía más naves nodrizas como la que acababan de destruir sobrevolando por encima de la ciudad, desplegando más tropas y caminantes. Mistic soltando un bufido molesto, dijo.

Mistic: Como no. Siempre lo tienen que complicarse todo.

Varias naves nodrizas fueron de repente alcanzadas por varios disparos de energía, ocasionando daños importantes e incluso derribar algunas de éstas. Eye Falcon y Mistic ahí vieron aparecer grandes naves del Imperio de la Luz.

Eye Falcon: Parece que ya se han organizado un poco las defensas.

Mistic: Mejor. Ya me estaba temiendo tener que hacer nosotros todo el trabajo.

Red: No tenéis por qué hacerlo solos, amigos.

Aparecía Red Fire, Ocelot y Vulcania en sus respectivas naves, colocándose al lado de las dos primeras naves. Eye Falcon y Mistic se alegraron de contar con ayuda de sus camaradas.

Acto seguido, todos los cazas con apoyo de las naves del Imperio de la Luz, fueron a enfrentarse a la flota de la Jerarquía.

 **Fin de la música**

Volviendo al coliseo. Darkwing, Soul, Stellar y Dark Knight estaban enfrente de la ahora alidrake Black Matter.

Black Matter: ¡Sufrid mi poder! ¡Segador Terráqueo!

Gritó la yegua, golpeando ésta con sus guadañas el suelo, surgiendo de ellas unas guadañas rojas afiladas y altas que iban avanzando a alta velocidad hacia el grupo. Éstos tuvieron que apartarse para evitar ser partidos en pedazos.

Darkwing que había saltado hacia un lado, fue interceptada por Black Matter que se disponía a atacarla.

Black Matter: ¡Muere!

Gritó la alidrake tratando de partirla en dos con sus guadañas. Darkwing con su Dark Repulser y la Espada Valmunt a modo de cruz ambas armas, bloqueó el ataque de la yegua oscura.

Black Matter: No eres Aether Light, pero me servirás de calentamiento para cuando pueda, matarla.

Decía la alidrake tratando de superar las defensas de Darkwing.

Dark: Lo siento, amiga, pero no tengo intención de dejarme matar o que hagas daño a mi amiga Aether.

Contestaba desafiante la alicornio sombría, tornando en sombras para liberarse del ataque de la yegua oscura donde se quedó desconcertada por ello.

Black Matter: ¿Qué rayos?

Dark: ¡Sorpresa!

Darkwing trató de atacarla con sus armas a la yegua oscura, pero Black Matter se agachó para esquivarla y empleando su brazo, pilló por debajo del cuello de Darkwing y la lanzó contra las gradas donde se estrelló en ella.

Dark: ¡Ougth...! Es fuerte como Mike y Aether.

Se quejaba la yegua que tenía su cuerpo adolorido.

Black Matter: ¡Ahora eres yegua muerta!

Black Matter se disponía atacar, hasta que un rayo se dirigió hacia ella donde la alidrake bloqueó el ataque con sus armas.

Soul: ¡No te acerques a ella!

Soul y sus hijos se interpusieron en el camino de la yegua oscura, para así proteger a su amiga. Black Matter mirando molesta a éstos, les dijo.

Black Matter: ¡Quitaos de en medio, insectos! ¡Esto no es asunto vuestro!

Soul: Siento contrariarte, pero esa yegua es amiga nuestra.

Stellar: Por lo que no vamos a permitir que la lastimes.

Respondían desafiantes padre e hija. La alidrake molesta, les dijo.

Black Matter: ¡Estupidos! ¡No sois nada contra mí! ¡Os destruiré sin apenas esfuerzo!

Soul mirando desafiante a la yegua oscura, la respondió.

Soul: No estés tan seguro ¿Estás listo, hijo?

Dark Knight: Por supuesto, padre.

El joven alicornio adoptó forma de fénix. Una vez hecho eso, Soul ahí alzó la voz.

Soul: ¡Zenkai!

nada más decir eso, los cuerpos de Soul y Dark Knight fueron rodeados de un poderoso destello. Cuando el destello desapareció, el semental ahora portaba una armadura de caballero de color negro con detalles rojos que le cubría todo el cuerpo. No llevaba casco alguno. Soul también se había convertido en un alicornio sombrío, teniendo ahora alas de murciélago y un cuerno ligeramente curvado hacia arriba.

Acto seguido el alicornio sacó la Holy Blade, solo que ahora tenía otra apariencia. Ahora la espada tenía el mango de color negro, el pomo era una luna roja que brillaba y la hoja era de color rojo brillante.

Soul: Saluda la Knight Blade.

Decía desafiante el semental, blandiendo éste su espada. Black Matter al principio miró sorprendida lo que acababa de hacer el semental, pero enseguida volvió a su actitud inicial, le dijo a Soul de forma arrogante.

Black Matter: ¡Solo es una mala imitación, nada comparable a la de un fénix celeste!

Soul: A ver si esto te parece mala imitación ¡Carga Oscura!

Soul envolvió su espada en llamas oscuras y voló a gran velocidad hacia la yegua, tratando de darla un tajo. Black Matter envolviendo en energía oscura sus armas, las lanzó donde chocó contra las del semental, provocando un potente choque de energías.

Soul: (Carai. Es fuerte. Me obliga a emplearme a fondo).

Black Matter: ¡Voy a aplastarte como un insecto!

Gritaba la alidrake oscura intensificando la energía oscura de sus armas, haciendo retroceder a Soul donde este se vio obligado a alejarse de la yegua.

Black Matter: ¡Aliento de Perdición!

Gritó la yegua aspirando aire, para luego lanzar una enorme llamarada contra Soul. Ahí el semental alzando su arma, creó una barrera de llamas oscuras para protegerse del ataque de la yegua.

Stellar: ¡Animo, papá! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Tú también, hermano!

La animaba la joven alicornio a su padre. Soul hacía un gran esfuerzo para tratar de resistir las letales llamas lanzadas por la yegua oscura.

Dark Knight: (¿Estás bien, papá?).

Soul: Sí...Solo que esta yegua es fuerte. No tanto como Natsumi, pero aun así me está dando problemas.

Dark: Entonces deja que te eche un casco.

Aparecía de golpe Darkwing, pasando ésta volando por encima de Soul.

Black Matter: ¿Pero qué...?

Dark: ¡Lion Bankai!

Gritó Darkwing formando el Lion Bankai.

Dark: ¡Tajo León!

Gritó Darkwing lanzando un potente doble tajo con sus espadas contra Black Matter, donde la yegua tuvo que interrumpir su ataque contra Soul y bloquear con sus guadañas el ataque de Darkwing. Ambas yeguas chocaban sus armas contra la otra, hasta que se apartaron la una de la otra a gran distancia.

Soul y Stellar se unieron a Darkwing, estando ahora los tres enfrente de Black Matter.

Dark: No podrás contra nosotros, Black Matter.

Soul: Especialmente porque somos tres contra uno.

Stellar: ¡Cuidado! ¡Arriba!

Avisaba Stellar, donde los tres saltaron para atrás para esquivar unos ataques de agujas, que se clavaron en el suelo.

Esporax: ¿Necesitas ayuda, yeguita? Je, je, je.

Preguntaba nada menos que Esporax, que estaba junto con Anubias. Black Matter mirando de reojo a éstos, le respondió molesta.

Black Matter: ¡No necesito ayuda de unos inútiles como vosotros para acabar con estos idiotas!

Hablaba de forma arrogante la alidrake oscura. Anubias molesto por el comentario, la llamó la atención.

Anubias: No vayas de dura. Tú no eres Darkness, por lo que no actúes como si pudieras hacer lo que te diera la gana.

Black Matter: ¡Yo estoy por encima de los demás! ¡Incluso de unos híbridos defectuosos como vosotros!

Esporax: ¿Cómo dices, niñata?

Black Matter: ¡Lo que has oído, idiota!

Darkwing y los otros veían discutir a sus enemigos, mientras Soul ahí la preguntó a Darkwing.

Soul: ¿Quiénes son esos dos, Darkwing?

Dark: Son Esporax y Anubias. Dos híbridos elegidos por Arek. Solo les conozco por fotos y lo que me contaron de ellos los otros. Tienen habilidades muy peligrosas según tengo entendido.

Stellar: Entonces son malos.

Dark Cloud: (Como un dolor de barriga, nena).

Respondía mentalmente el fénix oscuro en la mente de Darkwing. Ahí Esporax y Anubias saltaron hasta quedar al lado de Black Matter.

Esporax: Al menos deja que matemos a los otros.

Decía el híbrido, alargando las espinas que tenía en su cuerpo, haciendo parecer mucho más amenazante que antes. Black Matter de mala gana respondió.

Black Matter: Como queráis, pero Darkwing es mía. Así que no os crucéis en mi camino si no queréis que os destruya.

Anubias: Como quieras.

Respondió Anubias sacando sus afiladas anillas, más que listo para usarlas.

Black Matter: Y ahora ¡Hora de matar!

Gritaba Black Matter saliendo como una estela oscura contra Darkwing. La alicornio pegó un salto para alejarse de ella, siendo perseguida por esta última.

Dark: ¡Amigos! ¡Cuidado con las espinas de Esporax y las cuchillas de Anubias! ¡Son armas mortales!

Les advertía la alicornio a sus amigos, a la vez esquivando un tajo de Black Matter de una de sus guadañas.

Black Matter: ¡Preocúpate más de ti misma o te despedazaré demasiado rápido!

Decía Black Matter, tomando distancia de Darkwing y ahí lanzando sus guadañas a modo de Boomerangs. Darkwing ahí con golpes de su espadas, desvió ambas guadañas donde se estrellaron en lugares diferentes del coliseo. Black Matter convocando otras guadañas, voló hacia Darkwing al igual que esta hacia la alidrake oscura donde chocaron a la vez sus armas. Acto seguido ambas rodeadas por auras de energía, iban moviendo de un lado a otro a gran velocidad, chocando mutuamente entre ellas y sus armas.

Mientras tanto, Soul y su hija estaban en guardia ante los híbridos que tenían delante.

Anubias: Hora de eliminaros a vosotros.

Decía el híbrido teniendo este sus anillas en alto.

Esporax: Je, je, je. Yo me ocupo de la chiquilla. Sin duda será un buen afila púas.

Decía ahora el otro híbrido, emulando una sonrisa maníaca y perversa. Stellar escuchando eso, le respondió desafiante.

Stellar: ¡Inténtalo, engendro!

Esporax: Será un placer.

Esporax lanzó infinidad de púas a la posición de Soul y Stellar, donde ambos tuvieron que saltar en direcciones opuestas.

Soul: ¡Stellar!

Alzaba la voz el alicornio preocupado por su hija, hasta que Anubias se teletransportó a su lado y ahí trató de atacarlo con una de sus anillas, donde Soul se echó para atrás para esquivarlo, aunque la hoja de la anilla le hizo una leve herida en su rostro.

Anubias: ¡Hora de despedazarte!

Decía el híbrido, donde empezó a lanzar múltiples anillas afiladas contra Soul, donde el semental esquivaba como podía dichas anillas y viendo un hueco en su ataque, avanzó hacia el híbrido con intención de atacarlo con su espada.

Soul: ¡Desaparece! ¡Fuego del Purgatorio Oscuro!

Soul cargando de enormes llamas oscuras su espada, trató de golpear a Anubias. El híbrido pegó un gran salto para atrás para esquivar el ataque, que en el momento que Soul golpeó el suelo con su arma, hizo temblar el lugar. Soul rápidamente tuvo que emplear su espada para desviar los ataques de anillas que volvían por donde habían venido, anillas que eran recuperadas por Anubias en el aire.

Anubias: ¡Hora de que te reúnas con tus ancestros!

Alzaba la voz Anubias, alzando éste una de sus anillas donde aumentó de tamaño y luego lo lanzó contra Soul a gran velocidad, que por poco no pudo esquivarlo y pasó de largo, atravesando parte del coliseo y cortando en dos parte de ésta.

Dark Knight: (¿Estás bien, papá? ¿No te ha dado?).

Soul: Por fortuna estoy bien, pero esas anillas están bien afiladas. Como me distraiga, me hace trizas.

Anubias: ¡No tienes idea hasta que punto!

Decía ahora Anubias donde lanzó un sin fin de anillas, que se clavaban por el suelo y Soul tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivarlas.

Anubias: ¡Esquivarlas no te servirá de mucho! ¡Sobre todo para esto!

Decía el híbrido, mientras las anillas empezaron a brillar, cosa que llamó la atención de Soul. En apenas instantes, las anillas que brillaban, empezaron a realizar explosiones de alta potencia.

Soul: ¡Arrea!

Soul tuvo que moverse de un lado a otro para evitar las explosiones, aunque no era fácil. Por desgracia pese a todos sus intentos, una explosión le pilló y lo estampó contra una pared.

Stellar: ¡Padre!

Esporax: ¡Preocúpate por ti misma, mocosa!

Decía Esporax lanzando sus púas contra la joven alicornio. Stellar ahí golpeó el suelo con una de sus garras de fénix a la vez que alzaba la voz ahí.

Stellar: ¡Barrera Astral!

Delante de la yegua se formó una barrera de energía blanca, que detuvo las espinas del híbrido a la vez que las destruía por contacto. Luego de eso, Stellar voló alto para sortear las espinas lanzadas por Esporax.

Esporax: ¡Volar no te servirá de nada!

Alzaba la voz de nuevo Esporax, redirigiendo sus espinas en dirección hacia Stellar, donde la yegua volaba de un lado a otro esquivando las espinas.

Esporax: Ja, ja, ja. Eso, mocosa. Sigue esquivando. Tarde o temprano te acabaré atravesando.

Hablaba de forma arrogante el híbrido sin dejar de lanzar sus espinas. La joven alicornio con expresión decidida y tras esquivar por un rato, cargó directo contra el híbrido, logrando evitar todas las espinas que lanzaba éste.

Esporax: ¿Qué? Esta mocosa está logrando sortear mis espinas.

Stellar: ¡Toma esto! ¡Puño de Fuego Astral!

Stellar cargaba su garra derecha con fuego blanco astral y ahí logró conectar un puñetazo contra el rostro del híbrido que lo hizo salir volando. El híbrido logrando reincorporarse y usar sus patas para frenar, miró furiosa a la joven alicornio y ahí la gritó.

Esporax: ¡Condenada pony mutante! ¡Ahora sí que te voy a ensartar!

Gritaba furioso el híbrido, arrancando dos espinas que emergían de sus hombros y a modo de lanza, cargó contra la alicornio. Stellar ahora tenía más problemas para esquivar las feroces acometidas del híbrido.

Stellar volaba por la pared tratando de esquivar las acometidas del híbrido, pero Esporax lanzaba sus púas a modo que la cortasen el camino y la obligasen a ir a otro lado. Así hasta estar rodeada por largas y afiladas púas por toda la pared, impidiendo ir a otro lado que no fuese hacia delante.

Esporax: Ya eres mía, mocosa.

Decía el híbrido con una sonrisa maníaca, formando una púa mucho más grande que las demás y lanzando contra la alicornio, donde no tenía vía de escape alguna. Por lo que Stellar optó por crear una barrera protectora la más fuerte que podía formar. Al final la gran púa golpeó y atravesó parcialmente la barrera, quedando a centímetros del rostro de la joven alicornio.

Esporax: Je, je, je. Prepárate para morir, mocosa.

Decía el híbrido se forma perversa, mientras empleaba sus poderes para empujar la púa y acercarla cada vez más hacia donde estaba Stellar.

Mientras tanto, Anubias con unas alas creadas en su espalda, volaba en el aire hasta estar enfrente de Soul a unos metros.

Anubias: Bien. Hora de acabar contigo.

Decía el híbrido, sacando éste sus afiladas anillas y preparándolas para acabar con Soul.

Anubias: ¡Muere!

Pero justo cuando iba a lanzar sus armas, Soul ahí gritó y su cuerpo brilló en intensa luz oscura, haciendo retroceder al híbrido.

Anubias: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Se preguntaba el híbrido y antes de obtener respuesta, salió volando de la grieta en la pared Soul, apartando bruscamente al híbrido de su camino donde lo derribó. Soul sin detenerse voló hasta donde estaba Esporax a punto de atravesar a Stellar.

Soul: ¡Aléjate de mi hija! ¡Garra Sombría!

Gritó furioso el semental, donde sin más tardar, formó una garra hecha de oscuridad y con ella golpeó al híbrido donde lo mandó estrellarse contra la pared de las gradas.

Al derribar a Esporax, la magia que sostenía la púa gigante se disipó y cayó al suelo, liberando así a Stellar donde la yegua algo cansada, bajó la barrera. Su padre se reunió con ella donde la cogió del casco para ayudarla a salir.

Soul: ¿Estás bien, hija?

Preguntaba preocupado el semental por el bien estar de su hija. La joven alicornio algo cansada, miró a su padre y con una leve sonrisa le respondió.

Stellar: Sí, padre. Gracias.

Soul sonrió al ver que su hija estaba bien, pero rápidamente alzó su espada donde con un golpe de su arma, desvió varias anillas afiladas que iban hacia él y regresaron por donde vinieron. Dichas anillas fueron recuperadas por Anubias donde de un potente salto, atrapó todas éstas y regresó al suelo. A su lado se reunió Esporax donde había extendido tanto las púas de todo su cuerpo, que ahora parecía un puercoespín. Ante eso, Soul y su hija se pusieron en guardia.

Soul: Está claro que nuestros oponentes son fuertes, hija.

Stellar: Eso parece, papá.

Soul: Pero no es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a enemigos fuertes.

Stellar: Por supuesto que no, papá.

Padre e hija sonreían e incluso Dark Knight aunque lo hiciera de forma telepática. Padre e hija se prepararon para combatir a los dos híbridos.

Mientras tanto en medio de la batalla aérea, estaban combatiendo Darkwing y Black Matter, ambas como estelas de energía volando de un lado a otro chocando mutuamente.

Darkwing y Black Matter chocaron con fuerza sus armas, provocando una onda de impacto por alrededor de ambas, haciendo temblar algunas naves del lugar.

Darkwing retrocedió y ahí lanzó un ataque de Dado Oscuro contra Black Matter. La alidrake oscura avanzó hacia dicho dado y con sus guadañas las partió en dos y rápidamente voló hasta donde estaba Darkwing, donde ahí la dio un fuerte puñetazo al estomago de la yegua sombría, haciendo que saliera volando hasta estamparse contra una pared de una nave nodriza.

Black Matter no se detuvo ahí y volando a velocidad como un misil, alzó sus patas traseras e impulsándose con su magia oscura, golpeó a Darkwing y atravesó con ella varias paredes de la nave, llevándose por delante todo lo que encontrasen incluso la tripulación.

Darkwing acabó estampada contra otra pared bastante adolorida, donde antes de siquiera poder salir, dos guadañas oscuras se clavan en la pared alrededor suyo, impidiendo moverse a ésta. Black Matter apareciendo delante de ella, la dijo.

Black Matter: Bien. Hora de acabar contigo.

Black Matter convocó otra guadaña oscura con hoja rojo sangre, donde ahí la agarró con ambas garras.

Black Matter: ¡Muere!

Gritó la yegua alzando su guadaña, más que lista para partir en dos a Darkwing. La alicornio sombría con mirada desafiante, la respondió.

Dark: ¡No cuentes con ellos! ¡Modo Sombra!

Alzó la voz Darkwing y ahí su armadura se volvió negra. Aprovechando las sombras que se formaban detrás de ella, se introdujo en ella logrando así evitar ser golpeada por el arma de Black Matter para sorpresa de esta.

La alidrake estaba desconcertada porque no la veía por ningún lado. Todo ello sin percatarse de que su sombra empezó a moverse y por ella emergía nada menos que Darkwing a la vez que envolvía sus brazos en Armadura Espíritu.

Dark: ¡Detrás de ti!

Le eludida se giró justo para recibir un fuerte gancho por parte de Darkwing bajo la barbilla, donde fue tan fuerte que mandó a su adversaria hacia el edificio y atravesar varios pisos. Darkwing sin perder tiempo fue volando hacia el encuentro de la alidrake y cuando la tuvo a su alcance, lanzó un potente rayo que adoptó forma de gran león negro que golpeó a Black Matter, provocando una fuerte explosión.

De la parte superior de la nave, se vio atravesar a Black Matter y Darkwing reventando parte de la misma. Luego ambas yeguas se pusieron cada una a gran distancia de la otra, donde se podían apreciar severos daños en sus armaduras.

Black Matter: Reconozco que no lo haces mal. No eres Aether Light, pero al menos logras aguantar algo.

Comentaba la alidrake oscura mientras iba recobrando el aliento al igual que Darkwing. La yegua sombría ahí la contestó desafiante.

Dark: Así soy yo. No soy fácil de matar, por lo que no lograrás acabar conmigo.

Black Matter: ¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Prepárate para sentir mi enorme poder!

Black Matter comenzó a gritar mientras alrededor de ella empezó a formarse un aura de oscuridad donde poco a poco fue formando una esfera alrededor suya que cubría parte de la superficie del suelo.

Black Matter: ¡Ya es hora!

Gritó Black Matter cargando como un misil contra Darkwing. La alicornio sombría la pilló por sorpresa e intento cubrirse con sus armas. Ahí la alidrake oscura golpeó con sus armas contra las de Darkwing, generando una onda de fuego en adelante que fue arrasando por todo lo que encontraba por la superficie de la nave como por debajo.

Dentro de la nave, varios de la tripulación sintieron como un temblor y luego fueron rodeados por la llamarada lanzada por Black Matter, donde los desintegró por completo.

La nave presentaba severos daños en su superficie e incluso llegó a inclinarse levemente por un lado. Darkwing fue volando a gran velocidad por la fuerza del impulso lanzado por Black Matter.

Dark: (Tiene una fuerza enorme, comparable a la de Mike o Aether).

Comentaba la yegua sombría al ver que Black Matter tenía una fuerza física descomunal. Acto seguido apareció Black Matter de nuevo con sus guadañas.

Black Matter: ¡Hora de morir! ¡Gran Siega Sangrienta!

En ese instante, Black Matter volaba a gran velocidad por alrededor de Darkwing a cierta distancia, dejando varios clones de ella misma, todas éstas armadas con guadañas.

Black Matter: ¡Ahora sí que estarás muerta!

Gritaba Black Matter llena de furia, donde tanto ella como sus clones, lanzaron sus guadañas a modo de Boomerang por todas las direcciones, cortando cualquier posible salida a la alicornio sombría.

Dark: (Diantres. No tengo donde huir. Solo me queda una cosa y espero que funcione o de lo contrario, seré despedazada).

Rápidamente Darkwing sacó de su armadura un especie de anillo con un rubí, un zafiro y unas esmeralda incrustados en el mismo, donde alrededor tenía una especie de neblina negra. Sin perder tiempo, se colocó dicho anillo en su cuerno.

Finalmente las guadañas llegaron al cuerpo de Darkwing, donde atravesaron sin piedad su cuerpo.

Tras la interminable lluvia de guadañas, Black Matter detuvo su ataque como sus clones. Ella estaba confiada que su adversaria estuviera despedazada, pero su sorpresa fue ver que Darkwing estaba intacta y sin rasguño alguno.

Black Matter: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo es posible que ahora mismo no seas carne picada?

Preguntaba sorprendida la yegua al ver que su adversaria no estaba despedazada. Darkwing con una sonrisa burlona, la respondió.

Dark: Es todo gracias al Anillo Espectro, que me entregó hace tiempo mi amiga Novalis. Gracias a ella, mi cuerpo se vuelve intangible por un rato.

Black Matter tras escuchar dicha respuesta, miró mejor a Darkwing y se percató de que la alicornio sombría se la veía como si fuese un fantasma, para luego regresar a su estado sólido. Aquello la puso completamente furiosa donde ahí gritó.

Black Matter: ¡Maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mi uno de mis más letales ataques asesinos? ¡Lo vas a lamentar! ¡Dragón Shinigami!

Gritaba furiosa la yegua, para luego quedarse cubierta por una columna de luz roja que ascendía hasta el cielo. Cuando la luz desapareció, Black Matter tenía un aspecto diferente.

Su apariencia era parecida al Shinigami normal, solo que estaba cubierta por una armadura oscura color rojo sangre que parecían escamas. Con la parte del busto cubierto por una especie de cabeza frontal de dragón negro y de escote ligeramente abierto. Guanteletes y botas en forma de garras color negro que la cubren por encima del codo y las rodillas. Hombreras en forma de cabezas esqueléticas de dragón. Unas medias tipo red en las piernas color negro. Un casco en forma de cabeza de esqueleto de dragón y donde se la veía el rostro.

Black Matter: ¡Ahora sí que no pienso tener piedad contigo, maldita!

Darkwing pudo notar el enorme incremento de poder que tenía ahora su adversaria, pero aun así no se dejó intimidar por ella.

Dark: Yo tampoco lo pienso tener ¡Lion Shinigami!

Darkwing quedó envuelta en una columna de luz oscura y plateada, adoptando su forma guerrera león y empuñando sus dos espadas.

Darkwing: Hora de darlo todo.

Black Matter: Sí. Todo para matarte.

Ambas guerreras se lanzaron contra la otra, dispuestas a iniciar de nuevo su combate.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Barbarian seguía combatiendo a las tropas de la Jerarquía.

Barbarian: ¡Ahhh...!

Gritaba el gran guerrero, donde iba corriendo y escalando por una de las enormes patas de un caminante de producción. Cuando el semental llegó a lo más alto, concentró energía en su espada y ahí realizó un poderoso tajo donde partió primero la parte superior de la máquina. Ahí el semental no paró y fue descendiendo hasta llegar abajo del todo, haciendo que el caminante quedara partido en dos y cayeran sus dos mitades a cada lado.

Barbarian: Si esto es todo lo que tienen que ofrecer, no tendremos demasiados problemas en echarlos del imperio.

Decía confiado el semental, hasta que en ese momento por todas partes del imperio surgieron extrañas luces y de ellas surgieron toda clase de híbridos.

Barbarian: ¿Y esas cosas?

Preguntaba extrañado el unicornio cuando veía toda clase de híbridos aparecer y atacar a las tropas del Imperio de la Luz casi de inmediato. El semental no tuvo mucho tiempo que pensar, porque de detrás suya apareció un enorme behemonth híbrido donde el semental nada más verlo, se puso en guardia con su arma mientras el híbrido mirando fijamente a éste, le lanzó un enorme rugido amenazador. Ahora las cosas se habían complicado más que antes.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	81. Defendiendo el Imperio de la Luz 2º Part

**Defendiendo el Imperio de la Luz 2º Parte**

Master Builder estaba enfrente del panel de control dañado, donde podía ver como saltaban chispas de dicho panel. El unicornio pensaba en como repararlo.

Master: Madre mía. Es como si Freddy Krueger hubiese pasado por aquí, tras beberse 30 litros de alcachofas caducadas hace 300 años. Está que da pena los sistemas, pero no importa. Yo y mi martillo podemos arreglar esto en un periquete.

Comentaba confiado el semental, sacando su martillo y haciéndola girar con un casco.

Nufia: "Je, je, je...Eso sí es que tienes tiempo de empezar siquiera".

Comentaba en voz baja Nufai donde tenía activo su sistemas de invisibilidad. El alíen se había quedado en la sala por si venía alguien a repararlo, para así detenerlo. Nufai estaba detrás del semental con su garra alzada, más que listo para acabar con el pony en cuestión.

Nufai: "Prepárate para reunirte con tus antepasados".

Nufai estaba ya preparado para dar su golpe final al semental, donde este último estaba concentrado en el panel averiado. Un silencio mortal reinaba en ese momento, silencio que fue roto cuando Nufai finalmente bajó de golpe su garra para acabar con el unicornio.

Nufai: "Adiós".

Nufai estuvo a punto de atravesar con su garra con sus afiladas cuchillas metálicas al unicornio, hasta que de improviso Master se giró y con su martillo, bloqueó el ataque del alíen para sorpresa de este último.

Master: Buen intento.

Decía el unicornio con actitud desafiante, iluminando su cuerno y disparando un rayo que dio de lleno a Nufai, haciendo que se estampara contra la pared a la vez que se deshacía su camuflaje. Nufai estaba desconcertado por ello.

Nufai: ¿Cómo lo has...?

Master: Amigo. Tengo montones de milenios de experiencia. Sé como tratar con cobardes que usan camuflaje óptico para atacar por sorpresa.

Le contestaba el unicornio con una sonrisa burlona. Nufai furioso mientras se ponía de pie, le respondió molesto.

Nufai: ¡Entonces siendo visible, te mataré!

Alzaba la voz el alíen a la vez que extendían las cuchillas metálicas de sus garras y cargó contra el pony de la luz. Master Builder empuñaba su martillo esperando al alíen.

Master: Aquí te espero, bicharraco.

Nufai intentó atravesarlo con sus garras, pero el pony de la luz lograba esquivar ágilmente sus ataques, para luego lanzar su martillo y golpear a Nufai, donde el alíen se estrelló contra otra pared.

Nufai molesto se levantó, para volverse de nuevo invisible y desaparecer así de vista.

Aquello hizo que Master se quedara atento con su martillo en alto, mirando por todas partes. De nuevo un silencio mortal donde no se escuchaba nada, salvo los ordenadores o las chipas eléctricas de los sistemas dañados. El semental no bajaba la guardia ni un solo momento, hasta que justo en ese instante alzó su martillo a un lado, logrando golpear algo que luego se estampó contra unos ordenadores donde quedaron destrozados. Acto seguido apareció un aturdido Nufai donde su invisibilidad se deshizo de nuevo.

Master: Los cobardes como tú dependen tanto de la invisibilidad para atacar, que una vez desprovisto de ellas, revelan su verdadera cara. La de unos cobardes inútiles que no se tiene uno ni para empezar.

Decía a modo de reproche el semental a Nufai, donde este último molesto le respondió.

Nufai: ¡Cállate! ¡Yo lucho para ganar y acabar con el enemigo, como lo hace todo el mundo que tenga cerebro!

Gritaba enfadado el alíen, agarrando éste la primera cosa grande y pesada que encontró y la tiró hacia el semental. El unicornio de luz con un simple golpe de martillo, desvió lo que le lanzó el alíen. Acto seguido golpeó el suelo con el arma, creando una corriente de energía que avanzó hacia Nufai, provocando un pulso de energía que mandó a volar a Nufai, donde ahí se estampó contra el techo para luego caer al suelo, quedando temporalmente aturdido.

Cuando Nufai recobró el sentido, lo primero que vio fue a Master Builder con una mirada fija y severa, a la vez que tenía en alto el martillo. De inmediato el alíen retrocedió asustado y ahí empezó a rogar por su vida.

Nufai: ¡Espera! ¡No me mates! ¡Yo solo sigo las ordenes de mis amos! No soy más que un simple alíen que solo trata de salvarguardar su vida, ya que por si no lo sabías, soy el último de mi especie donde tuve que emplear todo lo que tenía en ni mano para perpetuar la especie.

Rogaba por su vida el alíen a la vez que alzaba una de sus garras en señal de clemencia, aunque en parte era mentira. Ya que cuando la Jerarquía invadió su mundo hace muchos siglos, él mismo renegó de su propia especie vendiéndose a la Jerarquía para así salvar su vida. Master Builder mirando en parte con desprecio y asco al alíen, respondió.

Master: Eres despreciable como un enorme embustero. Venderías a los tuyos con tal de salvar tu pellejo.

Nufai: En cierto modo, eso hice con mi raza je, je, je.

Respondió con una risa maliciosa el alíen, donde la garra levantada donde antes pedía clemencia, apunto con ella al semental y de golpe salieron las cuchillas metálicas a enorme velocidad.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa al semental donde no pudo esquivarlas, donde las cuchillas le clavaron una en su hombro y las otras tres en el corazón, quedando empalado contra una pared al mismo tiempo que perdió su martillo donde se cayo al suelo.

Master: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Maldito cobarde! ¡No peleas con honor!

Le reprochaba el unicornio de luz, mientras sentía un dolor enorme por las cuchillas clavadas en su cuerpo y la sangre surgiendo de sus heridas. Nufai poniéndose de pie y con una expresión burlona, se iba acercando mientras comentaba.

Nufai: Je, je, je. Solo hago lo necesario para sobrevivir. Los tontos bondadosos como tú, siempre nos dejáis vivos en vez de darnos el remate final. Por eso acaban antes muertos.

En ese momento, Nufai centró su vista en el martillo de Master.

Nufai: Así que esta es tu arma. Se ve que no es un arma corriente. Creo que me la quedaré, ya que de muy poco te servirá a ti como pronto vas a morir. Nada personal. Je, je, je.

Nufai agarró con una de sus garras el martillo e intentó levantarlo. Su sorpresa fue que no podía levantarlo, siquiera moverlo.

Nufai: ¿Qué rayos?

Nufai intentó con ambas garras e intentar levantarlo. Pese por mucho esfuerzo que pusiera, no lograba levantarlo ni un poco.

Nufai: ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo levantarlo?

Master: Porque no eres elegido por el arma.

Respondió Master donde antes de que Nufai pudiera reaccionar, el unicornio le dio un fuerte puñetazo al rostro que lo tiró al suelo. El alíen miró al semental donde sorprendentemente parecía estar bien y sin heridas, a la vez que levantaba el martillo como si nada.

Nufai: ¿Te has curado? ¿Cómo? ¡Esas heridas en tu corazón deberían haberte matado!

Master: No es tan fácil acabar conmigo. Primero porque soy inmortal ¿Cómo? Eso es un secreto. Y segundo, mi arma solo me obedece a mí, y otra cosa ¿Quién dijo que los buenazos dejaban siempre vivos a los cobardes despreciables como tú?

Respondía el semental en parte sonando a reproche en la última parte, donde ahí el semental hacía girar su martillo en su casco a alta velocidad, a la vez que chispas luminosas salían de ella. Acto seguido se lanzó con el martillo hacia delante, donde golpeó con fuerza a Nufai y mandarlo volando donde ahí atravesó varias paredes hasta que finalmente salió al exterior y salir volando hasta perderse por el cielo estrellado.

Master Builder guardando su martillo y con una sonrisa, comentó.

Master: Bien. Ya me deshice de ese pesado con cara de molusco, ahora a reparar los sistemas.

Decía el semental, dispuesto a arreglar las sistemas. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que la sala estaba parcialmente destrozada.

Master: Bueno...Quizás no fue buena idea pelearme con ese tipo aquí en la sala...

Comentaba el unicornio de luz con una gota tipo anime en la cabeza, al ver que su pelea con el alíen había dañado parcialmente la sala. Ahora el semental tenía más trabajo que antes.

Mientras tanto en el imperio, continuaba la batalla contra la Jerarquía. La patrulla en sus cazas junto con la flota del Imperio de la Luz, seguían combatiendo contra la flota de la Jerarquía.

Justo en ese momento, en una parte del Imperio de la Luz, surgieron unos portales tanto por el cielo como en tierra. Por ella salieron nada menos que la flota de los Cazadores de Sombras y la flota FORCE.

Los primeros en atacar fueron los cañones de prisma, donde sus letales rayos destruían o dañaban severamente los platillos volantes. Los siguientes fueron los corsarios donde atacaron a las naves más pequeñas o lanzaban sus redes distructoras en las defensas de las naves nodrizas, para así asegurarse de que no pudiesen usar sus armas contra ellos.

Red: Llegaron los cazadores de las sombras.

Mistic: Y la flota FORCE. Ya era hora.

Vulcania: Ahora sí que vamos a armar una buena.

Ocelot: Sí, señor. Esto ya me gusta más.

Comentaban éstos, donde se unieron a la flota de los cazadores y junto con las tropas del imperio, comenzaron de inmediato a combatir a la flota de la Jerarquía.

En tierra, las tropas de la luz atrincherados en una calle, disparaban sus armas contra las tropas de la Jerarquía. Las tropas de la Jerarquía disparaban también, hasta que de repente recibieron cuchilladas invisibles por parte de cazadores de las sombras.

Algunos arcontes de las sombras, empleaban sus poderes para controlar la mente de las tropas de la Jerarquía y volverlas contra sus aliados.

En otras calles, algunos brutes con sus brutales golpes, mandaban a volar los vehículos del imperio.

Los brutes avanzaban, siguiendo a unos soldados de la luz, que más que huyendo de ellos, parecía como si los estuvieran atrayendo hasta una plaza con algunos árboles. Cuando los brutes se metieron en una zona donde había un basto círculo de árboles, hasta que de repente sufrieron unos disparos que atravesaban sus cuerpos.

Los brutes no veían de donde venían los disparos y por tanto no podían contraatacar a sus misteriosos enemigos.

Cuando todos los brutes cayeron finalmente muertos al suelo, algunos árboles empezaron como a temblar y su imagen desapareció, revelando en su lugar unos vehículos con forma de tanques con orugas para desplazarse por tierra. Armados con un cañón de dispersión de doble espectro capaces de fundir hasta el metal.

Aquellos vehículos eran los tanques Mirage, vehículos con capacidad de camuflarse con el entorno, facilitando los ataques sorpresa contra el enemigo.

En otra parte de la ciudad, caía de pie Zephyr al suelo, donde de inmediato tuvo que saltar para evitar ser aplastado por el brazo de Orlok.

Zephyr: Eres un poco lento, chatarra.

Decía con burla el hombre, disparando su pistola contra el engendro mecánico. Orlok disparó su rayo de plasma contra el hombre, donde este último saltó de nuevo para esquivar su ataque y luego cargar contra él.

Zephyr: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó el hombre cargando de energía su puño y ahí dando un fuerte puñetazo en la coraza de Orlok, haciendo retroceder unos metros a este último. Pese a todo, Orlok no parecía sentir los ataques y volvió a disparar su brazo contra Zephyr donde tuvo que esquivar de nuevo.

Zephyr: Pareces resistente. Al final valdrás la pena.

Decía con una sonrisa el hombre, sintiendo que estaba en un verdadero desafío. Orlok iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que un rayo eléctrico impactó en su cuerpo. Acto seguido apareció Selene montada en Ark, donde su arma recorría unas leves chispas eléctricas.

Selene: Mira como eres, Zephyr. Irte sin más y dejar sola a una hermosa dama como yo.

Decía fingiendo enojo la chica mientras dirigía su wyvern hasta ponerse al lado de Zephyr. El hombre alzando sus hombros, la comentó con una leve sonrisa.

Zephyr: Uno hace lo que debe hacer, "mujer policía".

Selene: ¿Mujer policía?

Preguntó confusa la chica ante la extraña referencia del hombre. Zephyr rotando los ojos, respondió.

Zephyr: Ni sé por qué digo yo eso.

Selene: ¡Cuidado!

Advirtió Selene, donde ella junto con su Wyvern y Zephyr se apartaron para esquivar un rayo de plasma lanzado por Orlok. La chica contraatacó lanzando su hacha contra la máquina a modo de boomerang, pero el arma prácticamente rebotó en la dura armadura de Orlok. Selene recobrando su arma al vuelo, comentó.

Selene: Es fuerte esa cosa.

Zephyr: Sí. Habrá que sacar un buen abrelatas para abrirlo ¿No crees, mujer policía?

Bromeaba el hombre con una sonrisa perversa. Selene miró raro a éste donde ahí dijo.

Selene: ¿Otra vez con lo de mujer policía?

Zephyr: Ni sé por qué lo digo.

En ese momento, aparecieron más tropas de la Jerarquía, más varios híbridos.

Selene: Genial. Lo que faltaba. Ahora los híbridos.

Decía con sarcasmo la chica aun montada en su wyvern, hasta que un híbrido corredor saltó sobre ella con intención de atacarla. Dicho híbrido fue interceptado por Sapphire que con afinidad metal y con púas afiladas en la espalda, girando sobre ella misma a modo de sierra, partió en dos dicho híbrido.

Sapphire: Más bichos feos de esos. No importa, los liquidaremos a todos los que haga falta.

Decía confiada la gata, mientras Night Terror volando hasta ponerse al lado de Selene, la comentó a la chica.

Night Terror: Selene. Mejor deja que me fusione contigo, porque si algo te pasa, Gifka me mata. Luego se hará una funda con mi pellejo y una almohada con mis plumas. Luego me clonará y por siguiente matará a mis clones. Me obligará a ver programas de corazón o incluso escuchar los discursos de los políticos en versión extendida. Incluso puede que me obligue a ver por completo Dragon Ball Evolution.

Selene rió un poco ante el comentario del fénix, hasta que accediendo a su sugerencia, dijo.

Selene: Aunque me seduce un poco la idea de que mi madre te machaque un poquito, ahora mismo eso no nos conviene, así que...¡Banko! ...No, espera. Así no lo dice la tía Rebeca y sus amiga ¡Ah! Claro ¡Bankai!

El fénix se fusionó con la chica, permitiendo así a Selene obtener una armadura de energía oscura con un casco en forma de fénix, teniendo en la pechera de su armadura el símbolo familiar. Su hacha comenzó a brillar y ahí tenía unas incrustaciones de piedras onyx y la hoja de volvió oscura. Incluso el wyvern quedó envuelto en una armadura oscura de energía, dando la apariencia como si fuese un dragón de batalla.

Selene: Ahora sí que estoy lista para dar caña.

Decía la joven donde desplegando las alas de Ark, fue volando hacia varios híbridos como tropas de la Jerarquía. Ahí con golpes de hacha, fue destrozando a éstos. Zephyr viendo eso, comentó.

Zephyr: Bien hecho, mujer policía. Está claro que sabes como poner en su lugar a esos tipos.

Selene: ¡Deja de llamarme "mujer policía"!

Respondió molesta la chica por el apodo, a la vez que con su hacha decapitaba a un brute que intentó golpearla con sus garras. Ark girando la cabeza, lanzó un chorro corrosivo contra otro brute, haciendo que sufriera un fuerte estado de descomposición. Zephyr riéndose un poco, comentó.

Zephyr: Je, je, je. Tampoco es para ponerse así.

Decía esto el hombre, sin percatarse de que Orlok estaba justo detrás de él y con un golpe de brazo, mandó a volar al hombre hasta estrellarse contra una pared.

Orlok: ¡No te distraigas!

Decía Orlok disparando un potente rayo de plasma hacia donde se había estrellado Zephyr, provocando una gran explosión que arrasó el lugar.

Orlok parecía haber acabado con él, hasta que escuchó una especie de risa.

Zephyr: Je, je, je ¿En serio crees que es tan fácil acabar conmigo?

Decía apareciendo el hombre en una nube de murciélagos, justo enfrente de Orlok donde ahí lo miró sin expresión alguna.

Orlok: Así que has sobrevivido.

Comentaba la gran máquina mientras Zephyr sacando de nuevo la pistola y hurgándose la oreja con ella, le contestó tranquilamente.

Zephyr: Pse...No es la primera vez y aunque destruyeras este cuerpo que uso, de poco serviría.

Orlok: ¿De qué estás hablando? No te entiendo.

Zephyr: Ni falta te hace, amigo.

Respondió Zephyr generando una intensa energía en su brazo izquierdo, donde adoptó forma de gran perro oscuro con cuatro pares de ojos rojos. Dicho perro fue corriendo en dirección hacia Orlok donde ahí saltó y le mordió con fuerza el brazo armado. Orlok con su otro brazo, tiró de la cola al perro para quitárselo de encima, al mismo tiempo que recibía disparos por parte de Zephyr y su pistola.

Zephyr: ¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿Acaso no te gustan los perros?

Bromeaba el hombre, emulando una sonrisa tenebrosa como perturbadora. Selene que junto con Ark y Sapphire, iba matando híbridos y tropas de la Jerarquía, le dijo al hombre.

Selene: Por favor, Zephyr. Mata lo que sea si te place, pero al menos deja de sonreír de esa manera. Me da escalofríos y si no, tendré pesadillas durante la noche.

Decía esto la chica, que la parecía perturbadora la peculiar sonrisa de Zephyr. El hombre alzando de hombros, respondió.

Zephyr: Lo siento, mujer policía. Es culpa del diseño de este cuerpo que tengo.

Selene: ¡Que dejes de llamarme "mujer policía"!

Decía enfadada la chica por la peculiar forma en que se dirigía el hombre hacia ella, mientras Zephyr se rió un poco. Mientras Orlok ya harto, alzó su cañón de hombro y disparó un potente rayo de plasma con que destruyó al perro fantasmal. Una vez libre del perro, Orlok desde su brazo disparó un potente rayo de plasma en dirección a Zephyr, donde el hombre tuvo que saltar para evitar ser alcanzado por dicho rayo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, salía volando Barbarian como si lo hubiesen lanzado por el aire. El semental logrando recobrar el equilibrio, usó su espada contra el suelo para frenar y así detenerse. Acto seguido apareció el híbrido behemoth de antes, rugiendo de pura furia al semental, donde este último se puso en guardia.

Barbarian: He visto toda clase de criaturas desagradables en toda mi vida, pero éste se lleva la palma por lo menos.

Comentaba el semental que sin abandonar su posición de batalla, se preparaba para plantar cara al híbrido. Dicho híbrido cargo contra el semental como si una locomotora se tratase.

Barbarian: ¡Madre! ¡Que locomotora! No importa. Un autentico guerrero del Imperio de la Luz, no le teme a nada.

Decía esto último desafiante el semental y preparando su espada, donde fue al galope al encuentro del híbrido.

Cuando estuvo a su alcance, el híbrido intentó aplastarlo con una de sus garras, pero el semental echándose a un lado lo esquivó y ahí realizó un salto alto, realizó un potente corte con su espada que logró cortarle uno de los brazos del híbrido.

Barbarian: ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, bicho feo?

Decía de forma presumida el semental con una sonrisa. Ahí vio que la extremidad cortada empezaba a regenerarse otro de forma lenta. Aquello llamó la atención del semental.

Barbarian: Ya veo. Con que tienes capacidad de regeneración. Buen sistema, pero seguro que tiene un límite para regenerarse.

Decía desafiante el semental cargando contra el híbrido y luego saltar, para así tratar de clavar su espada a la espalda del híbrido. Por desgracia, el híbrido rápidamente se giró y abriendo su boca, disparó un enorme rayo contra él. Barbarian ahí tuvo que usar su espada como barrera para protegerse del mortal rayo, aunque no impidió ir retrocediendo hasta una pared y quedar ahí arrinconado.

El híbrido no dejaba de lanzar su rayo contra el semental, tratando de sortear la defensa del pony de la luz. Mientras Barbarian empleaba todas sus fuerzas para protegerse y evitar ser desintegrado por dicho rayo.

El híbrido seguía lanzando su rayo, hasta que unas flechas salidas de la nada le impactaron en su único ojo, haciendo que rugiera de dolor a la vez que dejaba de disparar el rayo, liberando así a Barbarian.

Archer: Te estás haciendo algo viejo, Barbarian. Mira que dejarte acorralar por ese bicho.

Bromeaba la yegua apareciendo en lo alto de un edificio. El semental estando de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo, la contestó.

Barbarian: Ese bicho simplemente me pilló por sorpresa. Espera que ahora entre en calor y va a ver lo que es bueno.

Decía con cierto tono arrogante el semental. Archer Queen mirando hacia el lugar del híbrido, con tono serio le dijo a su compañero.

Archer: Puede que tengas la oportunidad, porque esa cosa vuelve.

Decía esto la yegua, señalando con su casco al híbrido donde su ojo dañado parecía haberse sanado. Acto seguido miró al dúo y lanzó un rugido amenazador.

Archer: Y parece estar verdaderamente enfadada. Creo que no le hemos caído bien.

Barbarian: Perfecto. Así podré acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Respondía desafiante el semental, empuñando éste su espada. Archer ahí empuñaba también su ballesta. Acto seguido el híbrido cargó contra ellos.

Por el aire, la patrulla en sus cazas seguían combatiendo a tanto las tropas de la Jerarquía como a los híbridos.

Un némesis híbrido lanzó uno de sus rayos contra el caza de Red Fire, donde ahí la yegua tuvo que maniobrar para esquivarlo.

Red: ¡Cuidado con esas cosas!

Advertía la yegua, a la vez disparando varios misiles de fuego que impactaron en el híbrido, haciendo que éste rugiera de furia y cargara contra ella con intención de derribarla. Así hasta que Ocelot con un arma ariete en su ala, impactó contra el híbrido apartándolo así de su compañera.

Ocelot: Hola, Red Fire ¿Qué tal? Pasaba por aquí y opté por saludar.

Bromeaba el vaquero, haciendo sonreír a la yegua.

Los acorazados del ejercito FORCE, disparaban sus potentes armas contra las naves nodrizas de la Jerarquía, al mismo tiempo que desplegaban potentes cazas para ocuparse de los platillos volantes.

Soldados del imperio junto con centuriones y magos de la sombras, lograban contener al enemigo para que no entraran en el castillo. Incluso la emperatriz Selena y su hija desde su balcón, lanzaban potentes rayos mágico, logrando barrer varios grupos de enemigos.

La emperatriz y su hija seguían disparando, hasta que unos murciélagos híbridos se dirigieron hacia ellas para sorpresa de ambas. Por fortuna no llegaron siquiera a alcanzarlas, ya que Great con su magia donde había creado varias bolas de fuego, las lanzó contra dichos híbridos que los desintegró al instante. La emperatriz y su hija mirando a su salvador, con una sonrisa le dieron las gracias.

Selena: Muchas gracias, Great Sentinel.

Great: Un honor servirla, mi reina.

Respondió de forma respetuosa el guerrero a su reina y su princesa desde la plaza del castillo. Así hasta que la emperatriz viendo algo, trató de avisarlo.

Selena: ¡Cuidado! ¡Detrás de ti!

El semental se giró y rápidamente creó una barrera con su bastón, para protegerse de los ataques de púas de varios híbridos serpientes que trataron de atacarlo por sorpresa.

Great: Con que atacando a traición ¿Eh? Ahora os daréis cuenta de que ha sido un grave error hacerlo.

Decía desafiante el semental, creando en su bastón una hoja mágica afilada. De inmediato cargó contra dichos híbridos, que trataron de pararlo con más púas, pero el semental con su arma desviaba dichas púas, para luego saltar sobre ellos y despedazarlos con su arma.

Unos híbridos iban a atacarlo por la espalda, hasta que apareció Onyx donde con su espada mató a todos éstos, salvando así al semental. Great ahí agradeció la ayuda y ambos se metieron a la lucha.

Volviendo al coliseo, Soul y Stellar seguían combatiendo contra Esporax y Anubias.

Esporax lanzó infinidad de púas contra el dúo.

Esporax: ¡Morid!

Soul y Stellar saltaron para esquivar las púas, Anubias saltando sobre la joven alicornio, lanzó sus anillas contra ella. Soul tuvo que ser rápido para con su espada, desviar dichas anillas y así salvar a su hija. Stellar ahí contraatacó con un potente rayo en dirección hacia Anubias, donde el híbrido con una de sus anillas bloqueó el ataque de Stellar. Esporax saltó por el aire y rodeando a sí mismo como una bola con púas, cayó rodando hacia la posición de Soul y Stellar donde ambos tuvieron que retroceder para evitar ser atravesados, donde el híbrido con sus púas se quedó clavado por el suelo.

Stellar: Estos tipos van en serio.

Comentaba la joven alicornio ante la peligrosidad de ambos híbridos. Su padre sin abandonar su guardia, la respondió con tono serio.

Soul: Por eso debemos estar atentos, hija. Sí nos distraemos aunque sea un poco, nos costará caro.

Anubias: ¡Menos hablar y más luchar!

Gritaba Anubias donde sacando una de sus anillas donde ahí la clavó al suelo, empleó su magia donde dicha anilla empezó a brillar a la vez que a girar como una sierra. La anilla empezó a avanzar como una sierra a la posición de Soul y Stellar, donde ahí ambos tuvieron que saltar cada uno por su lado.

Esporax: ¡Ya sois míos!

Gritaba Esporax con una sonrisa perversa, lanzando espinas contra Soul y Stellar en direcciones distintas.

Soul desviaba los ataques con su arma, tratando de evitar las espinas. Stellar se movía de un lado a otro para evitar los ataques, pero una de las espinas se la clavó en una de sus patas traseras.

Stellar: ¡Au! Mi pata...

Se quejaba la joven alicornio de dolor, hasta que en ese momento empezó a sentir que perdía movilidad y finalmente cayó al suelo incapaz de moverse.

Stellar: ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?

Se preguntaba preocupada la joven alicornio al notar que no se podía mover.

Anubias: Ahora sí que estás muerta.

Decía de forma perversa el híbrido, haciendo que su anilla que había lanzado antes, volviera en dirección hacia la alicornio, donde Stellar miraba con horror como iba hacia ella.

Soul: ¡Stellar!

Dark Knight: (¡Hermana!).

Esporax: ¡Preocupaos por vosotros mismos!

Esporax lanzó infinidad de espinas afiladas contra Soul, pero el semental ahí gritó y fue rodeado por una flama oscura que destruyó las espinas. Acto seguido y aun envuelto en llamas, el semental fue como una estela de fuego a la posición donde estaba su hija. El semental empleando su espada que estaba envuelto en el mismo fuego, lo usó para bloquear el ataque de anilla de Anubias.

Stellar: ¡Papá!

Soul: ¡No voy a permitir que lastimen a mi hija!

Dark Knight: (Yo tampoco pienso permitir que lastimen a mi hermana).

Soul empleaba todas sus fuerzas para tratar de impedir que la anilla avanzara hacia Stellar. Finalmente tras aplicar mucho esfuerzo, logró desviar la anilla para que se fuera por otra dirección, salvando así a su hija de una muerte segura.

Stellar: Gracias por salvarme, papá, hermano.

Agradecía la alicornio que trataba de levantarse, pero no podía. El semental ahí la quitó la espina que tenía clavada en la pata.

Soul: ¿Puedes levantarte, hija?

Stellar intentó levantarse. Al principio la costó, pero a medida que recobraba las fuerzas, pudo ponerse de nuevo de pie.

Stellar: Ahora sí, gracias.

Agradecía de nuevo la joven alicornio con una sonrisa.

Anubias: ¡No os olvidéis de nosotros!

Les llamaba la atención el híbrido tras recuperar su anilla que había usado antes. Soul y Stellar se pusieron en guardia.

Soul: ¿Tienes fuerzas para luchar, hija?

Stellar: Estoy con el cuerpo medio adormilado por lo que sea que me haya hecho el engendro ese, pero puedo continuar.

Respondió con decisión la joven alicornio pese a que estaba aun algo afectaba por los efectos previos de la parálisis. Soul sonrió ante la determinación de su hija. Acto seguido, ambos se pusieron en posición de combate para seguir combatiendo contra los dos híbridos elegidos.

Mientras tanto por el cielo, iban combatiendo Darkwing y Black Matter. Con un golpe de energía producida por su guadaña, mandó a Darkwing estrellarse contra un edificio.

Dark: Está claro que esa yegua es dura.

Comentaba Darkwing, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, porque se presentó de repente delante de ella un híbrido con forma de dragón que la miraba fijamente. Darkwing al verlo se preparaba para eliminar al híbrido junto cuando este último iba a atacarla, hasta que justo un ataque afilado lo partió por la mitad y luego se desintegró como hacen todos los híbridos. Darkwing vio que el que acabó con el híbrido, fue la propia Black Matter con sus guadañas.

Black Matter: ¡Quítate de en medio, engendro! ¡Nadie la matará más que yo!

Decía enfadada la yegua porque alguien fuera a atacar a su presa antes que ella.

Black Matter: ¡Serpientes Sanguinarias!

La yegua oscura convocó unas serpientes hechas de sangre, que cargaron contra Darkwing. La yegua oscura ahí salió volando para evitarlas donde dichas serpientes la seguían. Darkwing notando eso, activó su Rinnegan y se preparó para contraatacar.

Dark: ¡Chikushodo!

Nada más decir eso, la yegua convocó unas serpientes oscuras que se lanzaron contra las otras y ahí empezó una feroz pelea entre ambos grupos de serpientes, donde se revolvían entre ellas y se liaban a mordiscos enormemente sanguinarios unas con otras.

Black Matter: ¡No te olvides de mí!

Gritaba la guerrera oscura donde intentó partirla en dos con sus guadañas a Darkwing. La guerrera sombría usando su habilidad ocular, trató de repelerla, pero su adversaria era más fuerte de lo que esperaba y por poco no la alcanzó.

Black Matter: ¡Esos trucos baratos no servirán conmigo!

Gritaba furiosa ésta volviendo a cargar contra Darkwing.

Darkwing: Eso quizás no, pero esto seguro que sí.

Respondía desafiante Darkwing, convocando sus barras negras por alrededor de Black Matter, donde la guerrera oscura se detuvo al verlas. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, dichas barras se lanzaron a por ella y se clavaron por todo su cuerpo, haciendo gritar de dolor a ésta.

Black Matter: ¡Ahhh..! ¡Maldita!

Gritaba de plena furia la guerrera oscura al sentir todas aquellas barras clavándose en su cuerpo. Darkwing acercándose con cuidado a ésta, la comentó.

Dark: Te tengo. Con esas barras, te tengo controlada por completo. Ahora solo debo meterte en una tarjeta de captura y ya está.

Decía Darkwing, confiada en que podría detener ahora a Black Matter, que estaba siendo retenida por sus barras negras. Black Matter mirando furiosa a Darkwing, la contestó llena de ira.

Black Matter: ¡Estupida! ¿En serio crees que con esto vas a lograr detenerme? ¡Ahora comprobarás que es un completo error subestimarme! ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaba furiosa ésta, al mismo tiempo que energía oscura recorría su cuerpo y se iba expandiendo, logrando destruir las barras negras para sorpresa de Darkwing, donde la guerrera sombría retrocedió ante la escena.

Dark: ¿Qué? ¡Ha logrado destruir mi técnica de control! Nunca antes había ocurrido antes.

Comentaba Darkwing, completamente sorprendida ésta ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Black Matter aun rodeada por el aura oscura y mirando con una expresión asesina a Darkwing, la dijo a ésta.

Black Matter: ¡Ahora verás que nadie juega con la guerrera oscura! ¡Ahhhh...!

Black Matter tomó impulso, para acto seguido salir como un cohete a una velocidad que Darkwing apenas pudo percibir, ni tampoco evitar el brutal puñetazo que Black Matter la dio en el estomago.

El golpe fue tal que Darkwing salió despedida atravesando un edificio en el proceso. Black Matter se teletransportó al otro lado y cuando la tuvo a su alcance, la dio una brutal patada que la mandó hacia el suelo.

Pero Black Matter no se detuvo ahí. Como una estela bajó a toda velocidad hacia abajo hasta adelantar a Darkwing. Una vez en el suelo, volvió a ascender a toda velocidad para luego darla un brutal rodillazo contra el estomago de Darkwing, donde la mandó volando a toda velocidad hacia el cielo.

Black Matter: ¡Ahora sufre mi verdadera Ira! ¡Siete Infiernos!

Gritó furiosa la yegua, cargando de energía oscura su cuerpo y acto seguido lanzó siete rayos oscuros, donde todas éstas impactaron en el cuerpo de Darkwing, ocasionando un daño mayor a ésta.

Al final, Darkwing fue cayendo al vacío. Se habría estrellado si Black Matter no la hubiese cogido al vuelo, agarrando con su mano el cuello de una adolorida Darkwing.

Black Matter: Sin duda has sido un incordio, pero esto ha llegado a su fin.

Decía la guerrera oscura, sosteniendo con su mano el cuello de Darkwing, donde la guerrera sombría tenía gran parte de su armadura dañada al igual que severas heridas en su cuerpo.

Sin piedad alguna, Black Matter la dio un brutal puñetazo al estómago de Darkwing, haciendo que esta última escupiera sangre.

Black Matter: Basta de juegos. Hora de acabar con esto.

Black Matter alzó su mano libre, donde de ella recorría corrientes eléctricas de color negro.

Black Matter: ¡Muere!

Gritaba ahora ésta, lanzando su mano al pecho de Darkwing, provocando un enorme dolor a la guerrera sombría al sentir como todo su cuerpo se envolvía en aquellos rayos oscuros.

Dark: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaba de dolor Darkwing al sentir todas aquellas corrientes recorriendo su cuerpo, donde la provocaban el mayor y más indescriptible dolor que hubiese sentido nunca.

Black Matter: No te resistas. Solo logras retrasar tu inminente muerte.

Decía Black Matter apretando su mano en el pecho de Darkwing, intensificando aun más el voltaje y provocar mayor dolor a ésta.

Dark Cloud: (¡Darkwing!).

Dark: (Debo...Resistir...Solo hay una salida a esto...Espero que funcione o estaré muerta pronto).

Darkwing trató de concentrarse, hasta que finalmente alzó la voz y dijo.

Dark: ¡Gakido!

Aplicando toda su concentración, logró que su cuerpo empezara absorber la energía que lanzaba Black Matter en su cuerpo. Poco a poco su cuerpo ya dejaba de sentir dolor y empezó a recuperarse.

Black Matter: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ya no gritas de dolor? ¿Acaso ya estás muerta?

Preguntaba la yegua al ver que su adversaria ya no estaba gritando de dolor. Darkwing mirando desafiante a Black Matter, la respondió.

Dark: Ya te gustaría. Simplemente estoy usando una de mis habilidades oculares ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritó Darkwing, usando de nuevo el Rinnegan para repeler a Black Matter y alejarla de ella misma.

Dark: (Menos mal que ha funcionado. He tenido que concentrarme para lograr absorber la energía que esa loca me lanzaba y así recuperarme aunque fuese un poco).

Pensaba para sí la guerrera sombría.

Dark Cloud: (¿Estás bien, compañera?)

Dark: (Algo adolorida, pero estoy bien).

Black Matter alzando sus guadañas para luego clavarlas con violencia al suelo, la dijo a ésta.

Black Matter: ¡Solo retrasas lo inevitable! No importa lo que hagas. Sigues siendo inferior a mí y te voy a matar aquí y ahora.

Amenazaba la guerrera oscura. Darkwing mirando desafiante a ésta, la respondió.

Dark: Eres fuerte sin duda, como nuestra amiga Aether. Aun así no voy a permitir que hagas el mal. Ha llegado la hora de subir el nivel ¡Modo Salvaje!

Gritó Darkwing, donde su armadura fue envuelta en luz plateada. Acto seguido, su armadura de volvió plateada con detalles rojos. Black Matter notó un importante aumento de poder en Darkwing.

Black Matter: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Preguntaba la guerrera oscura. Darkwing completamente recuperada y mirando desafiante a su adversaria, la contestó.

Dark: Que ahora me toca a mí darte lo tuyo.

Dark Cloud: (A por ella, compañera. Dale en todos lados, en especial en ese sexy trasero que tiene).

Animaba el fénix celeste a su compañera de forma telepática. Darkwing sonrió levemente, a la vez que sacaba las Hunter Fangs donde adoptaron su forma lanza.

Black Matter al principio estaba algo impresionada, pero tras recuperarse de su sorpresa la respondió.

Black Matter: ¡Que tengas más poder no cambia nada! ¡Sigo siendo más poderosa que tú!

Gritaba la guerrera oscura, a la vez que juntaba sus dos guadañas para fusionarlas en una más grande y poderosa, donde la empezó a blandir como si no pesara nada.

Black Matter: ¡Y ahora voy a matarte!

Dark: ¡Inténtalo!

Ambas guerreras se lanzaron contra la otra, chocando con fuerza sus armas, provocando un ruido estridente como una onda de impacto por alrededor.

Black Matter retrocedió para cargar de energía su arma y tratar de partir en dos a Darkwing con ella. La guerrera sombría a gran velocidad se apartó para luego reaparecer por detrás de la guerrera oscura, lanzando desde su lanza un poderoso rayo que se la llevó por delante y atravesando varios edificios en el proceso.

Darkwing voló a toda velocidad al encuentro de Black Matter y cuando la tuvo a su alcance, con ambas piernas la dio una potente doble patada al estomago de la guerrera oscura, mandando a volar aun más lejos a esta última.

Darkwing cargó de nuevo para golpearla de nuevo, pero Black Matter logrando recuperarse, lanzó una esfera roja sangre de gran tamaño contra Darkwing, donde la guerrera sombría con un golpe de su lanza la destruyó, pero aquello fue una distracción. Black Matter apareció tras la nube formada al destruir la esfera y ahí la dio un puñetazo al rostro que la mandó contra un edificio y empotrarse en ella.

Black Matter con su enorme guadaña, empezó a girar a modo de tornado afilada mortal, donde avanzó hacia la posición de Darkwing con intención de despedazarla.

Darkwing aun empotrada en la pared, viendo el tornado de muerte que había creado Black Matter, empezó a concentrar su magia y ahí generó un potente tornado de oscuridad de gran tamaño donde lo mandó contra el de Black Matter. Cuando ambos tornados chocaron entre sí, provocó un gran estruendo a la vez que fueron neutralizados mutuamente y quedando Black Matter algo aturdida por el impacto.

Dark: ¡Ahora te tengo! ¡Carga de León!

Gritó Darkwing donde quedó envuelto en energía de color oscuro y plateada, donde luego salió disparada como un cohete en dirección hacia Black Matter donde la yegua oscura no tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar a tiempo y fue golpeada por completo y acto seguido formar una explosión de luz. Acto seguido la guerrera oscura fue impulsada en un edificio donde quedó encerrada en el interior del a misma.

Dark: Bueno. Esto parece ya estar.

Decía Darkwing donde parecía haber derrotado ya su adversaria, pero de improviso volvió a aparecer Black Matter, surgiendo de los restos del edificio y volviendo ésta en el aire, miró lleno de furia a Darkwing donde ahí la gritó completamente furiosa.

Black Matter: ¡Maldita! ¡Ahora sí que te pienso matar por esto!

Black Matter alzó su mano y de ella surgió una esfera roja sangre, que fue creciendo hasta alcanzar un enorme tamaño.

Black Matter: ¡Muere! ¡Tú y esta maldita ciudad!

Finalmente, Black Matter lanzó la esfera cuyo poder destructivo sería más que suficiente para arrasar el imperio. Darkwing viendo eso, no podía permitirlo.

Dark: No pienso permitir que destruya esta ciudad ¡Rayo de León!

Darkwing concentró energía en sus guanteletes, para acto seguido juntarlos y lanzar un potente láser que chocó de inmediato con la esfera.

Black Matter: ¡Estupida! ¡Eso no te servirá de nada!

Dark: ¡Eso lo veremos!

Darkwing trataba de detener la esfera como fuera, ya que si dejaba estrellarse en la ciudad, lo destruiría todo. Por lo que no podía permitirse el lujo de dejarlo pasar.

Dark: ¡Vamos! ¡Con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba Darkwing empleando todo el poder de su forma Salvaje, logrando repeler la esfera para sorpresa de Black Matter que no se lo esperaba en absoluto.

La guerrera oscura tuvo que apartarse para evitar ser golpeada por su propia esfera, donde ahí la vio ascender hasta el cielo y luego estallar por todo lo alto.

Black Matter estaba sorprendida por lo ocurrido, pero pasando a una de completa furia, gritó.

Black Matter: ¡Maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves a neutralizar uno de mis más poderosos ataques? ¡Ahora sí que te pienso matar por esto!

Pese a las palabras de furia de la guerrera oscura, Darkwing sin dejarse intimidar, la respondió desafiante.

Dark: No estés tan segura de eso ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran León Plateado!

 **Música Finisher**

Una luz plateada en forma de nube empezó a formarse por alrededor de Darkwing. Dicha luz se iba extendiendo hasta adoptar forma de enorme león hecho de luz plateada.

Black Matter: ¿Qué rayos...?

Dark: ¡A por ella, león!

Ordenaba Darkwing y el león lanzó un amenazador rugido, para luego ir corriendo en dirección hacia Black Matter. El león ahí intentó darla varios zarpazos, donde la guerrera oscura con su guadaña, trató de protegerse de sus ataques. El león finalmente cargó su ataque dentellada, donde la yegua usó su arma para impedir que cerrara su boca sobre ella.

Black Matter: ¡Maldito gato gigante! ¡Tú no eres nada para la gran Black Matter!

Gritaba furiosa la guerrera oscura, tratando de retener el ataque del enorme león. Finalmente unos incesantes minutos, el león provocó una explosión de luz plateada que se llevó por delante a Black Matter.

Black Matter: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba la yegua mientras salía volando unos metros. Luego de recuperarse, la yegua tenía parte de su armadura media dañada, pero aun con ganas de pelear contra Darkwing.

Dark: Vaya. Parece que has resistido el ataque.

Comentaba Darkwing al ver que Black Matter había logrado resistir el ataque. La guerrera oscura mirando llena de furia a Darkwing, la respondió.

Black Matter: ¿En serio creías que con eso me detendrías? ¡Aun no has visto de lo que soy capaz!

Mientras tanto en la sala de control de defensa, Master estaba dando unos martillazos en varios sitios del lugar. Luego de un rato, el semental paró y con una sonrisa, comentó.

Master: Ya está. El escudo aun no estará activo, pero al menos las armas defensivas están ya listas.

Comentaba satisfecho el semental mientras se secaba con el brazo el sudor de su frente.

Como había dicho el unicornio de luz, las defensas de la ciudad se activaron y de inmediato empezaron a disparar contra las naves de la Jerarquía.

Mistic: ¿Y eso?

Ocelot: Parece que ya han arreglado las defensas de la ciudad.

Vulcania: Por fin, algo de apoyo pesado para ocuparnos de estos tipos.

Comentaban éstos que desde sus naves, seguían combatiendo las naves enemigas, ahora siendo apoyadas tanto por su ejercito y como el Imperio de la Luz y las defensas de estas últimas.

Esporax y Anubias iban a atacar de nuevo, hasta que unos disparos cayeron cerca de alrededor suyo. Ahí ambos híbridos vieron que algunos cañones de la ciudad estaban disparando hacia su posición.

Esporax: Parece que las cosas se complican.

Anubias: Por lo visto, así es. Mejor largarse.

Soul: ¡De aquí no os vais!

Alzaba la voz Soul disparando un rayo sombrío, tratando éste de detener a los dos híbridos, pero estos últimos escaparon mediante un teletransporte.

Black Matter iba atacar de nuevo, hasta que recibió una comunicación.

Black Matter: ¿Quién es el idiota que me llama ahora? ¿No os dais cuenta de que estoy ocupado? ¡Lárguese quien rayos sea!

Respondía molesta la yegua a la comunicación.

Orlok: Soy yo, Orlok.

Black Matter: ¿Orlok? ¿Qué rayos quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

Orlok: Ahora mismo tenemos problemas.

Respondía Orlok, donde la gran máquina aparte de combatir contra Selene y Zephyr, estaban siendo bombardeado por las defensas de la ciudad donde prácticamente aniquilaron casi la totalidad de sus tropas.

Orlok: Las defensas de la ciudad se han activado y ahora están atacando a nuestras tropas, provocando muchas perdidas. Nos tenemos que retirar.

Pese a las palabras de Orlok, Black Matter no parecía tener intención alguna de irse y ahí le respondió molesta.

Black Matter: ¡No tengo intención de irme de aquí sin antes haber acabado con esa yegua!

Orlok: Eso ahora mismo no es aceptable. La retirada es la única opción válida.

Black Matter: ¡Ni se te ocurra tele...!

No pudo terminar la frase la yegua, porque tanto ella como Orlok y el resto del ejercito de la Jerarquía, fueron teletransportados a las naves nodrizas y estas empezaron a retirarse.

Archer: Se retiran.

Barbarian: Justo ahora que empezaba a divertirme.

Comentaba esto último un tanto molesto, porque la batalla hubiese ya terminado. En ese momento, un meteoro gigante cayó del cielo y se estrelló en una parte de la ciudad.

Ocelot: Amigos ¿Habéis visto eso?

Eye Falcon: Sí. Un meteoro gigante.

Red: Y donde cae un meteoro gigante...

Mistic: Hay también...

Un enorme rugido se escuchó por toda la ciudad proveniente del lugar de impacto. Luego del lugar surgió una descomunal bestia de aspecto reptiliano con cabeza de cocodrilo, tres pares de ojos y cuatro brazos de afiladas garras y una enorme cola.

Great: ¿Qué cosa es eso?

Preguntaba sorprendida Great Sentinel ante la enorme criatura que acababa de aparecer. Selene junto con Zephyr, comentó.

Selene: ¡Un kaiju! Está claro que la Jerarquía no iba a irse así sin más.

Comentaba con cierto sarcasmo la chica. Darkwing en el aire y deshaciendo su forma Shinigami, no perdió el tiempo.

Dark: ¡Novalis!

Nada más ser llamada, apareció la murciélago al lado de su compañera.

Novalis: Aquí estoy, amiga ¿Dónde está la fiesta?

Preguntaba alegremente la murciélago con ganas de marcha. Darkwing con tono serio, la respondió.

Dark: Tenemos un enorme kaiju que combatir así que ¡Modo Titánico!

Novalis: ¡Marchando!

Novalis adoptó su forma mecánica gigante y Darkwing se introdujo en la cabina para controlar al meca. Luego fue volando hacia donde estaba el kaiju destruyendo edificios.

Dark: ¡Forma Guerrera!

Novalis adoptó su forma guerrera y una vez de pie, sacó sus cuchillas en forma de media luna.

Novalis: Muy bien. Es hora de hacerle ver las estrellas y la luna a la cosa esa je, je, je.

Comentaba divertida la murciélago mientras alzaba sus cuchillas, más que lista para pelear. Acto seguido aparecieron la patrulla en sus mecas. Red Fire en su meca fénix, Ocelot en su meca Dog Guard. Vulcania, Eye Falcon y Mistic iban en los mecas oso, zorro y camaleón respectivamente.

Ocelot: ¿Os importa que nos unamos a la fiesta?

Bromeaba el vaquero estando subido en el meca. Vulcania ahí comentó.

Vulcania: Invitado o no, yo no me pierdo lo de hacer trizas a este monstruo.

Comentaba ahora Vulcania, más que deseosa de combatir contra el monstruo. Darkwing sonriendo al contar con el apoyo de sus amigos, dijo.

Dark: No hay problema.

Novalis: Sí. Cuanto más locos aquí, más nos divertiremos.

El kaiju al ver al grupo en sus mecas, lanzó un enorme y aterrador rugido.

Mistic: Eso creo que en el lenguaje universal de los kaijus, significa "os voy a destrozar".

Bromeaba la yegua, procurando mantener la calma. Eye Falcon ahí respondió.

Eye Falcon: En caso de duda, es mejor decir "Y en la tuya también", por si acaso.

El grupo estaba más que listo para combatir al monstruo. Mientras tanto, Soul, Stellar, Dark Knight, Zephyr, Selene y los otros, estaban en lo alto de un edificio a una distancia prudencial para ver el combate.

Stellar: ¡Whoa! ¿Y eso?

Soul: Los vi en el mundo de Mike y compañía. Son los mecas. Normalmente los usan para combatir contra monstruos gigantes.

Zephyr: Exacto. Aun recuerdo cuando combatimos al que Natsumi nos envió, cuando estuvimos en el mundo de la patrulla. Fue una batalla difícil, pero al final ganamos.

Master: Debo reconocerlo, tienen buenas máquina.

Archer: Cierto. Me pregunto si nos dejarían conducirlas un rato.

Selene: Mientras ninguno de vosotros sea Rainbow, no creo que haya problema con ello.

Onyx: Ahora es mejor sentarse y disfrutar del espectáculo.

Comentaban el grupo, que observaba la inminente batalla. Mientras tanto, el kaiju enterró sus garras en el suelo y arrancó un trozo del mismo, para luego lanzarlo contra el grupo.

Red: ¡Cuidado!

Advirtió Red Fire, donde ésta y los otros se apartaron, dejando sola a Darkwing donde Novalis con sus cuchillas, partió en dos el trozo de suelo en dos mitades, donde dichas mitades impactaron en dos edificios donde fueron destruidos.

Master: ¡Hale! Otra cosa para arreglar.

Decía con sarcasmo el semental ante el hecho de que habría que arreglar cosas en el imperio.

La patrulla disparó sus armas contra el kaiju, donde éste furioso cargó contra ellos y trató de golpearlos con sus brazos o cola. La patrulla lograba esquivarlas haciendo que los ataques del kaiju impactaran en varios edificios, destrozando o derribando algunos en el proceso.

Great: No es por nada, pero ¿No podríais decir a vuestros amigos de la patrulla que traten de que no derriben edificios en la medida de lo posible?

Comentaba el unicornio de luz, observando los edificios que derribaba el kaiju en su pelea. Selene encogiendo de hombros, le contestó.

Selene: Bueno. Como se suele decir, no se puede hacer una tortilla sin antes romper algunos huevos.

Sapphire: Siempre les puedes pasar la factura de las reparaciones a la Jerarquía. Je, je, je.

Zephyr: La mujer policía y la gata tienen razón. Algunas cosas son inevitables.

Selene: ¡Que dejes de llamarme "mujer policía"!

Decía ya molesta la joven chica por el apodo impuesto por el hombre.

Red Fire disparó desde su meca un aliento de fuego, dando de lleno al kaiju. Novalis corriendo al estilo ninja, esquivó un coletazo que había lanzado a los pies el kaiju mediante un salto. En el aire, Novalis realizó unos por el cuello donde hizo rugir de dolor al kaiju.

Tras caer de pie al otro lado, Novalis iba a atacar de nuevo, pero el kaiju se movió rápido y la golpeó con dos de sus cuatro brazos, mandando a la robot estrellarse contra un edificio y derribarlo.

Master: Otro edificio para reparar.

El kaiju iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que unos misiles y disparos impactaron en él. Vulcania y Ocelot desde sus mecas, iban disparando al monstruo.

Vulcania: ¡Cómete esto, monstruo!

Ocelot: Nada como carne bien hecha para que sepa mejor, aunque nosotros no comamos carne. je, je, je.

El kaiju furioso se volteó y con su cola golpeó ambos mecas donde los mandó a volar y chocar contra otros edificios.

El kaiju iba a atacar de nuevo, pero Novalis que se había recuperado, lanzó sus cuchillas de modo de boomerang, donde ahí produjo varios cortes en el cuerpo del kaiju. La bestia rugió de dolor mientras Novalis recuperaba sus cuchillas.

Dark: Es hora de probar algo nuevo con esa cosa ¡Silver Lion!

Nada más decir eso, al lado de Darkwing apareció el pequeño y adorable Silver Lion.

Silver Lion: Hola, amita ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Dark: Silver Lion. Hoy haremos algo nuevo. Sal fuera y adopta tu forma titánica.

Silver Lion: ¡A la orden!

Respondió el cachorro de león, haciendo éste un saludo militar. Luego salió fuera de Novalis e instantes después adoptó su forma titánica.

Dark: Vamos para allá ¡Combinación Silver Lion!

Nada más decir eso, las patas de Silver Lion se desprendieron de su cuerpo, donde cubrieron manos y piernas de Novalis como si fuesen botas y guantes con garras. El cuerpo de Silver Lion se unió al de Novalis a modo de armadura y la cabeza en la de Novalis a modo de casco con melena.

Dark: ¡Lion Bat listo para combatir!

Alzaba la voz Darkwing mientras Novalis con sus nuevas garras de león, hacía emerger unas cuchillas de león, con extremos afilados en forma de media lunas.

Novalis: Oh, sí...Esto me encanta.

Silver Lion: A mí también.

Comentaban ambos compañeros espirituales.

Zephyr: Vaya. Eso es nuevo.

Dark Knight: Molan bastante.

Archer: Nada mal.

Comentaban éstos, en parte admirando el nuevo robot. El kaiju mirando a Novalis y su nueva forma, rugió y cargó contra ella.

Dark: Ahí viene ¿Preparados?

Novalis: Por supuesto, Darkwing. Lista para hacer brochetas. Je, je, je.

El kaiju seguía corriendo, derribando cualquier edificio que se encontrase en su camino en su ataque contra Novalis.

Dark: ¡Paso de las Sombras!

Nada más decir eso, Novalis adoptó posición como si fuera a lanzarse contra el kaiju, para acto seguido desaparecer entre sombras. El kaiju de repente recibió un enorme corte en su pecho que lo hizo rugir y Novalis apareció detrás suya.

Ahí no se detuvo y Novalis se desplazaba de un lado a otro a modo de sombras, haciendo un sin fin de cortes al kaiju donde iba rugiendo más y más de dolor. Rugido que fue silenciado por una fuerte patada ascendente con voltereta hacia atrás por parte de Novalis, haciendo que el kaiju cayera de espaldas contra el suelo.

El kaiju se levantó molesto y se preparó para atacar de nuevo.

Dark: Creo que no, amigo ¡Cuchillas Media Luna!

Decía Darkwing con una sonrisa maliciosa, donde de ambas espadas surgieron unos filos plateados, que atravesaron el pecho del kaiju, provocando más rugidos de dolor.

Novalis: Oye, compañera. Creo que ya va siendo hora de mandar a este bicho al vertedero más cercano.

Dark: En eso estamos de acuerdo, Novalis ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Danza Lunar!

 **Música Finisher.**

Novalis alzaba los brazos con sus cuchillas aun activas, donde éstas empezaron a brillar con luz plateada.

El kaiju malherido rugía de dolor a la vez que se apoyaba de unos de sus brazos contra el suelo.

Novalis: No te molestes en levantarte, total. Vas a volver pronto a caerte. Ji, ji, ji.

Se reía con cierta malicia la murciélago.

Dark: ¡Hora de decir adiós!

Darkwing hizo que Novalis avanzara a toda velocidad hacia el kaiju. Mediante desplazamiento de sombras, Novalis iba atacando a gran velocidad y desde todos los ángulos al kaiju, provocando un sin fin de profundos cortes en el cuerpo del monstruo. Así hasta que finalmente Novalis se puso delante del kaiju y alzando sus brazos, dibujo con ambos la imagen de la luna, para acto seguido lanzar un potente tajo doble contra el monstruo.

El kaiju rugió de dolor hasta que finalmente estalló en pedazos.

Dark: Patrulla. Esto es una Mega Victoria.

Celebraba Darkwing con una sonrisa al igual que el grupo tras haber destruido el monstruo.

Soul: ¡Toma ya! Así se hace.

Barbarian: Nada mal.

Master: ¡Eso mola!

Stellar: Vaya. Que guai.

Dark Knight: Eso parece, hermana.

Selene: Ya veis. Mis amigos son expertos en exterminar monstruos. Je, je, je.

Comentaban éstos que también estaban celebrando la victoria de la patrulla contra el monstruo.

Mientras tanto en la nave nodriza de control, estaban Kamal Re'x, Nufai, Orlok, Esporax, Anubias y una furiosa Black Matter.

Black Matter: ¿Por qué rayos me habéis sacado de allí? ¡Podría haber acabado con esa condenada pony murciélago yo misma!

Decía verdaderamente molesta la yegua por el hecho de que la sacaran a la fuerza de su combate contra Darkwing. Kamal Re'x ahí la respondió.

Kamal: Menos humos, jovencita. Era necesario, ya que el enemigo había logrado reforzarse debido a los refuerzos inesperados. Era necesario huir y no podíamos permitir perder más caminantes o naves. Así que déjate de caprichos.

Black Matter: ¡Tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer, maldito engendro! ¡Para que os enteréis! ¡Yo no hago esto ni por ese Arek ni por nadie, ni tengo que obedecer ordenes vuestras! La única razón del que esté con vosotros, es porque en vuestros viajes puedo encontrar oponentes fuertes para hacerme más fuerte y así cuando tenga de nuevo la oportunidad de enfrentarme a Aether, matarla ¿Lo habéis entendido, idiotas?

Explicaba enfadada la yegua, dando a entender que ésta no lo hacía ni por Arek ni por nadie. Solamente por ella misma. En ese momento, comenzó a escuchar la voz de Nébula.

Nébula: Me lo imagino, cielo, pero tienes que pensar que a veces no siempre sale como uno planea.

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa y caminando al lado de Black Matter, donde esta última la miró en parte molesta.

Black Matter: Podría haber al menos acabado con esa Darkwing, si me hubiesen dado la oportunidad.

Nébula: Quizás sí, quizás no. De todos modos, aunque hubieses acabado con ella, aun tendrías que enfrentarte a todo el ejercito combinado enemigo como sus aliados, por lo que no era conveniente perderte. Eres alguien valiosa aunque no lo creas. Así que por favor, cálmate un poco.

Hablaba la yegua, tratando de calmar a Black Matter.

Black Matter: Yo solo quiero hacerme más poderosa y así acabar con Aether en el futuro.

Nébula: Y lo harás, jovencita. Aunque estaría bien que escucharas un poco. Mira, vayamos a mi cuarto y charlamos un poco de futuros planes ¿Te parece?

La comentaba con una sonrisa Nébula a la yegua oscura, a la vez rodeando con un ala el cuerpo de ésta y la acompañó fuera de la cubierta. Una vez solos, éstos empezaron a conversar.

Anubias: Repetidme por qué soportamos a esa. Aunque sea en parte parecido a Darkness, no es él. Es demasiado rebelde y podría causarnos problemas, como si no fuese ya suficiente con Darkness.

Comentaba molesto el Alien. Nufai sonriendo maliciosamente, comentó.

Nufai: Cierto que esa yegua es de cuidado, pero es alguien fuerte y el amo sugirió que las permitiéramos estar con nosotros.

kamal: Aun así no me fío de ella. Ya ha puesto claro que solo está con nosotros, no por lealtad, sino para encontrar oponentes fuertes. Habrá que tener cuidado con ella.

Comentaban éstos muy seriamente, ya que no se fiaban de Black Matter en absoluto.

Volviendo a la ciudad, el grupo llamó a la Mega Base donde sus robots de construcción estaban ayudando a la reconstrucción de la ciudad. El grupo que estaba en la plaza del castillo, comentaban.

Great: Menuda batalla hemos tenido.

Archer: Cierto. La verdad es que no fue una batalla fácil.

Stellar: Sobre todo con esos horrendos híbridos.

Dark Knight: Cierto, hermana.

Dark: Así son los híbridos y sus aliados. Siempre causando problemas allá donde van.

Barbarian: Cosa que se pudieron confirmar, Darkwing.

El comentario de Barbarian, hizo que se ganase la atención de la alicornio sombría, donde ahí le comentó.

Dark: ¿Ahora me llamas por mi nombre, amigo?

Barbarian: Por supuesto. Has demostrado tener alma de guerrera en la batalla y por eso te has ganado el privilegio de que te llamen por fin por tu nombre.

Dark: Vaya, que honor.

Respondió con cierta ironía la alicornio sombría, donde el resto del grupo se rió por ello y Onyx también sonriendo, la rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de su pareja, donde ésta le miró y le sonrió. El grupo charlaba mientras Novalis y Silver Lion estaban por ahí jugando donde el cachorro de león trataba de atrapar a Novalis donde esta última iba volando.

Master: Entonces...Esas cosas que parecían cruces de otras especies, son híbridos.

Red: Así es. Son unas criaturas bastante desagradable y poderosas, que no convienen subestimar.

Great: Me lo imagino. Ya los hemos visto en acción.

Master: Unos enemigos peligrosos. No recuerdo ninguna situación en que nos hayamos enfrentado criaturas parecidas.

Archer: Tiene mérito que os enfrentéis a esas criaturas a lo largo del multiuniverso.

Comentaban los guerreros de la luz haciéndose a la idea, tras enfrentarse a varios de dichos híbridos. Ocelot con su típico buen humor, respondió.

Ocelot: Es nuestro trabajo. Limpiar el multiuniverso de plagas je, je, je.

Vulcania: Aun así, nos queda trabajo por hacer. Aun nos queda encontrar las instalaciones de híbridos que habrá seguramente en este mundo.

Soul: Mi familia y yo os ayudaremos en lo que haga falta.

Se ofrecía el semental, queriendo ayudar a sus amigos como ellos le ayudaron a él en su día. La patrulla agradeció le ayuda.

Dark: No es necesario que tu familia y tú lo hagáis. Bastante tenéis con lo de buscar a vuestra querida Estela.

Soul: Nos os preocupéis. Sé que Estela querría que os ayudáramos en vuestra misión.

Ocelot: Pues se agradece, compañero. Je, je, je.

Todos asentían, decididos a buscar la siguiente instalación de híbridos en cuando descansaran un poco.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	82. Monstruos Regeneradores

**Monstruos Regeneradores**

Pasaron varios días desde el ataque al Imperio de la Luz. Durante ese tipo, la patrulla se quedó en Ponyville mientras esperaban alguna información referente sobre las instalaciones sobre los híbridos.

En su estancia, estuvieron pasando por el pueblo donde pudieron ver las similitudes y diferentes respecto a su mundo.

Uno de los más curiosos fue cuando conocieron a Button. En su mundo lo conocieron como un potro amante de los videojuegos. En este mundo, aun sigue siendo un amante de los videojuegos, aunque hay una principal diferencia respecto al Button de su mundo.

Dark Cloud: ¿En serio eres piloto de una dragona robot que además es tu novia?

Preguntaba enormemente sorprendido el fénix oscuro donde el ave y compañía estaban en el exterior de una hamburguesería vegetal. Button, un semental hecho y derecho (más o menos) que estaba también sentado con ellos, les respondió.

Button: Pues sí. Así es je, je, je.

Respondía alegremente el semental mientras se tomaba una hamburguesa vegetal. Al grupo les resultó curioso eso. Especialmente cuando conocieron a la dragona robot de nombre Omega. una dragona alada robot blanca de ojos rojos. Dicha dragona estaba al lado de éstos, tomando un batido de aceite refinado.

Omega: Y debo decir que Button es sin duda el mejor semental que me pude encontrar.

Hablaba con un leve tono de felicidad la dragona robot. Button mirando a la dragona con una sonrisa, la respondió.

Button: Y yo la más linda chica que he podido encontrar.

El semental se estiró del cuello al igual que la dragona tuvo que agacharse, para así darse un leve beso. El grupo miraba con suma atención la escena.

Onyx: Vaya. Que escena más peculiar.

Dark: No veo por qué te parece esto raro, querido. Recuerda a Blue Sky que es tecno orgánico, que al final se sacó con Blitzstar.

Ocelot: Y nuestra amiga Ghost que se casó con Jack.

Red: Y yo me casé con mi querido White Shield donde ambos somos robots.

Comentaban éstos mencionando a sus amigos que pese a su origen robótico, encontraron la felicidad y el amor en ponis especiales. Button con curiosidad, les preguntó al grupo.

Button: ¿En serio la mayoría sois robots?

Vulcania: Exceptuando a Mike y a Darkwing, todos los de la patrulla somos robots.

Respondió Vulcania.

Dark Cloud: ¡Eh! No olvides de mí.

Se quejaba el fénix al no mencionar a éste y el resto del grupo se rió.

Vulcania: Je, je, je. Perdón. Mike y Darkwing, como sus compañeros fénix y compañeros espirituales. Y Onyx por supuesto.

Onyx: Por supuesto.

Respondió el bat pony estando este cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa de afirmación. Darkwing levantándose de la mesa, dijo.

Dark: Voy un momento al baño, vuelvo en un momento.

La alicornio se fue al interior de la hamburguesería, dejando solos al grupo. Buttón mirando al bat pony, le preguntó a éste.

Button: Oye. Tengo entendido que Darkwing y tú sois pareja e incluso tenéis una hija. Solo que la cuestión es que no estáis casados ¿Cómo es eso?

Ante la pregunta, Onyx rotando los ojos, le respondió al semental.

Onyx: Si yo te contara...

Minutos después, estaba un Button muerto de risa, donde el semental no paraba de reír a la vez que le salían las lágrimas, donde trató de articular palabra.

Button: Ja, ja, ja ¡Amigo! ¡No me puedo creer que te haya pasado todo eso realmente! Ja, ja, ja.

Omega: Es verdad. Ji, ji, ji. Ay, madre...Que risa.

Se reía también la dragona, solo que a menos volumen que lo hacía su novio. El resto de la patrulla se reía también levemente de la escena para molestia del bat pony donde este con una expresión aburrida, comentó.

Onyx: Ya me gustaría a vosotros veros en mi lugar.

Decía con tono aburrido y molesto el semental. En poco tiempo, apareció ya Darkwing donde notó al grupo riéndose, cosa que la llamó la atención.

Dark: ¿De qué os reís, chicos?

Preguntaba la yegua, ganándose la atención del grupo donde estos tratando de calmarse del ataque de risa, respondieron.

Ocelot: Nada importante, preciosa.

Eye Falcon: Simplemente recordando las anécdotas de Onyx, nada más.

Onyx tenía una expresión de molestia porque sus amigos se rieran de él. En ese momento, Darkwing recibió una señal de su comunicador.

Dark: Chicos. Es de la matriarca Raszagal. Por lo visto han encontrado posiblemente las instalaciones de los híbridos.

Informaba Darkwing al grupo, donde éstos asintieron. Ocelot ajustándose el sombrero, comentó sonriente.

Ocelot: Estupendo. Aventura a la vista.

Más tarde, según la información facilitada por los Cazadores de las Sombras, el grupo estaba por un camino entre montañas. Ya que por lo visto había informes sobre avistamientos de híbridos en aquel lugar, mucho mayor que en otro sitios.

Con ellos estaban Soul, Stellar y Dark Knight. Incluso Button y Omega.

Soul: ¿Seguro que es por aquí, chicos?

Preguntaba el semental, ya que llevaban un buen rato caminando. Red Fire ahí respondió.

Red: Según Raszagal. Tiene que ser por aquí, donde ha habido más avistamientos de híbridos.

Eye Falcon: Y porque nuestro detector de híbridos está detectando fuerte actividad híbrida por aquí.

Completaba el francotirador, mirando detenidamente la pantalla de un detector de híbridos que llevaba consigo. Omega caminando al lado de Button, le preguntó a éste.

Omega: ¿Estás bien, Button? ¿Quieres que te lleve dentro de mí?

Ante la pregunta, el semental mirando a la dragona con una sonrisa, la contestó.

Button: Tranquila, querida. Estoy bien. No es la primera vez que hago trayectos largos. Al fin y al cabo, fui entrenado desde el día que te encontré.

La pareja conversaba alegremente entre ellos, notando que entre el semental y la dragona robot había mucho afecto mutuo. Darkwing notando eso, comentó.

Dark: Se nota que esos dos se quieren mucho pese a las diferencias.

Stellar: Pues sí. Al principio solo eran compañeros, hasta que se iban volviendo cada vez más cercanos y finalmente se hicieron pareja.

Explicaba la joven alicornio al grupo. Ocelot con su típico carácter, comentó divertido.

Ocelot: He ahí lo que "para el amor no hay diferencias".

Bromeaba el vaquero, haciendo reír un tanto al grupo. Soul participando en la conversación, dijo.

Soul: Sí je, je, je. También tenéis que saber, que cada vez que alguien hablaba mal de Omega o decía que una pareja así era una estupidez, Button arreaba una buena a quien lo hiciera.

Onyx: Me lo imagino.

Todos se rieron al imaginarse la escena. Button que en parte había estado escuchando, comentó.

Button: ¡Hey! Nadie habla mal de mi chica. Por eso es justo que los ponga en su lugar a esos idiotas.

Omega: Gracias, Button. Eres un cielo.

Button: De nada, Omega. Mi linda dragona robot.

Comentaban con pareja de enamorados los dos.

Vulcania: Otra cosa ¿Qué ha pasado con Zephyr ese?

Selene: Pensé que vendría con nosotros a esto.

Comentaban ambas chicas. Ahí Soul se dispuso a explicar.

Soul: Zephyr tuvo que irse porque le requerían en el Nexo para no sé qué asunto.

Dark: El Nexo...Algo me suena de la primera vez que intentamos liberar el mundo de Aether Light.

Comentaba Darkwing al recordar el día que intentaron por primera vez liberar el mundo de Aether. No fue hasta tres años, tras hacerse el grupo más fuerte en que pudieran liberar dicho mundo.

Dark Knight: ¿Tan complicado fue la cosa?

Mistic: Entre las Harmony Warriors corrompidas. El ejercito y robots controlados por la locura de Natsumi, con Darkness y Black Matter, la propia Natsumi y su robot Rosa, todo fue enormemente complicado que no veáis.

Explicaba ahora la yegua cambiante. Vulcania ahí dando la razón a su amiga, comentó ésta también.

Vulcania: Aparte de hacernos todos más fuertes, tuvimos que contar con ayuda de amigos de otros mundos, donde gracias a su ayuda, pudimos vencer. Aun así, no fue nada fácil.

Dark: Pero al final vencimos. Y el mundo de Aether esta ya libre y nuestra amiga recobró su imperio como sus amigos.

El grupo iba conversando hasta que pasaron por delante de una especie de taberna.

Soul: Una taberna. Curioso lugar para poner una.

Ocelot: Podríamos buscar algo de información. Quizás haya algo útil si echamos un vistazo.

Antes de que siquiera se pensaran en entrar, salió volando un dragón atravesando la ventana y caer al suelo.

Button: Esa taberna por lo visto es de dragones.

Omega: Y no parecen muy hospitalarios que digamos.

Comentaban el semental y la dragona al ver la escena. Ocelot ajustándose el sombrero, comentó.

Ocelot: Muy bien. Iré yo a preguntar.

Soul: Espera. Iré contigo. Por seguridad.

Onyx: Yo también iré. Esa taberna me inspira poca confianza.

Dark Knight: Y yo. Cuanto más seamos, más nos podremos cubrir entre todos.

Los cuatro sementales estaban de acuerdo y se dirigieron a la taberna.

Dark: Tened cuidado, chicos.

Stellar: Papá, hermano. Por favor, no hagáis nada peligroso.

Onyx: Tranquila, Darkwing.

Ocelot: No es la primera vez que entramos en un antro peligroso.

Los sementales entraron en la taberna. Ahí pudieron ver que dentro, solo había dragones. Solo que ahí había una pelea.

Todos los dragones se estaban peleando unos con otros (al estilo salvaje oeste), dando puñetazos, golpeando con sillas o mesas, rompiendo las botellas en la cabeza de uno. Tirándolo por la ventana.

Un intenso jaleo había en dicho salón, donde los únicos que parecían tranquilos, eran dos dragones que estaban sobre la barra. Uno tranquilamente limpiando los vasos con una bayeta, mientras el otro que estaba apoyado tranquilamente. Otro dragón que estaba tranquilo, era uno que estaba enfrente del piano tocando algunas teclas. Uno de los dragones de la barra le comentó a su compañero.

Dragón: Día tranquilo hoy ¿No?

Dragón2: Sí. No sé que pasa hoy, que los clientes están menos alterados que de costumbre.

Comentaban ambos dragones como si aquello fuera lo más normal o incluso habitual. Los sementales observaban en peculiar lugar. Para Ocelot y los otros no era extraño eso, ya que estuvieron en sitios similares durante alguna misión.

Onyx: Se nota que aquí los dragones saben como pasar el tiempo.

Decía con cierto sarcasmo el bat pony. Ocelot sin perder su actitud tranquila como su sonrisa, comentó.

Ocelot: Sí. Se nota que este es uno de los lugares más habituados por los turistas. Je, je, je. Ahora vayamos a preguntar si saben algo.

Dark Knight: ¿En serio quieres preguntar a alguno de estos bestias?

Preguntó el alicornio, no muy seguro éste de si era buena idea hablar con aquellos dragones. Especial tras ver a uno agarrando a otro dragón con quien se estaba peleando, para luego empotrarle la cabeza contra una pared. Ocelot para calmar al joven alicornio, le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ocelot: Tranquilo, chico. No es la primera vez que estamos en un sitio como este. Tú solo pégate a mí y nada pasará.

Soul: Esto... disculpadme un momento. Me voy un momento al baño.

Se disculpaba el semental que quería ir un momento al baño. Onyx decidió acompañarlo.

Onyx: Voy con él.

El bat pony fue acompañando a Soul a los servicios.

Ocelot: Muy bien. Mientras tanto, iremos nosotros preguntando.

Dark Knight: ¿Y por cuál empezamos?

Ocelot: Por los que trabajan en la barra. Ya que parecen más tranquilos.

Respondía el vaquero, señalando con el casco a los dos dragones que estaban tranquilamente tras las barras. Dark Knight no puso objeción por ello.

Dark Knight: En eso no te lo discuto.

Mientras tanto, Onyx estaba fuera de los servicios, esperando éste a Soul hasta que escuchó gritar al semental gris.

Onyx: ¿Algún problema, Soul?

Preguntaba el bat pony al escuchar el grito dentro del baño. Ahí escuchó la voz asustada de Soul donde ahí dijo.

Soul: ¡Sí! ¡Hay pulgas en el baño!

Onyx: ¿Hay muchas acaso?

Soul: ¡No! ¡Solo hay dos!

Contestó Soul, haciendo que Onyx se extrañase.

Onyx: ¿Por solo dos pulgas gritas así?

Soul: ¡Es que no te imaginas como son!

Contestó alarmado Soul donde salía corriendo del baño, abriendo de golpe la puerta y luego tratando de cerrarla, pero antes de hacerlo se asomaron unas patas de insectos enormes y unos ojos rojos perturbadores se veían dentro.

Soul: ¡Ayúdame a cerrar la puerta!

Gritaba de nuevo sobresaltado el semental, donde Onyx al ver como era "las pulgas" se sobresaltó y fue ayudar a Soul a cerrar la puerta, empujando con todas sus fuerzas para cerrarla.

Mientras tanto, Ocelot junto con Dark Knight, estaban conversando con los dueños de la taberna.

Ocelot: ¿Entonces habéis visto lo que os mencionamos?

Preguntaba Ocelot a los dos dragones, donde sin perder la más mínima calma, le contestaron éstos.

Dragón: Vaya que sí los hemos visto.

Dragón2: De vez en cuando vemos salir bichos raro de una zona concreta de la montaña. Rara vez se paran por aquí a ocasionarnos problemas.

Ocelot: No parece que os moleste demasiado eso.

Dragón: Es que nosotros vivimos en una taberna bastante transcurrida, donde las peleas de salón son lo normal aquí.

Dragón2: Aunque hoy parece que los clientes están más tranquilos que de costumbre.

Dark Knight: Ya...Más tranquilos...

Comentaba el joven alicornio, no muy seguro de las palabras de ambos dragones al ver a todos los demás peleándose por quién sabe que razón. Un dragón se chocó contra la barra, haciendo que el alicornio sobresaltado retrocediera y sin querer se chocó contra la espalda de otro dragón, donde este último se giró y miró con muy mala cara al alicornio.

Dark Knight: ¡Ops! Perdón.

Trató de disculparse el alicornio, pero el dragón con expresión molesta, agarró una botella y se la tiró a muy mala idea a Dark Knight. El alicornio tuvo que agacharse para esquivar la botella, donde dicho objeto se estrelló contra la cabeza de un dragón que estaba sobre una mesa, haciendo que se molestase y muy enfadado, tirase la mesa donde golpeó a varios dragones más.

La pelea continuó, solo que algunos dragones se centraron en Ocelot y Dark Knight.

Dark Knight: Esto...Ocelot...Creo que tenemos problemas.

Ocelot: Quién sabe. Quizás no les caemos bien. De todos modos, mejor prepárate. Je, je, je.

Contestaba como siempre bromeando el vaquero sin perder la calma. Varios dragones cargaron contra ellos, haciendo que Soul y Ocelot se tuvieran que defender.

Ocelot se agachó para esquivar un puñetazo de un dragón y ahí el vaquero le dio un puñetazo al estomago del dragón, sacando a éste todo el aire.

Dark Knight se apartó para evitar que un dragón le estrellase una silla sobre la cabeza. Ahí el alicornio se defendió lanzando un rayo contra dicho dragón que lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared, justo al lado del pianista donde ahí empezó a tocar la música de forma más animada.

Ocelot saltó para agarrarse a la lámpara del techo y columpiar por él.

Ocelot: ¡Yiiiijaaa! ¡A montarla!

Alzaba alegremente la voz el vaquero, donde parecía estar divirtiéndose, al mismo tiempo que le dio una patada a un dragón que intentó atacarlo.

Onyx y Soul llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como Ocelot y Dark Knight estaban en medio de la pelea de dragones, donde ahí optaron por ayudarlos.

Fuera, el resto del grupo veían como el escándalo dentro se intensificaba, incluso veían varios dragones saliendo por las ventanas, o incluso atravesando las paredes o techo.

Vulcania: Parece que se está caldeando ahí dentro.

Mistic: Eso parece, compañera.

Comentaban éstas que estaban sentadas sobre unas rocas, jugando al parchis junto con Selene y Stellar.

Stellar: ¿No deberíamos entrar por si mi padre, mi hermano y los otros están en problemas?

Preguntaba la joven alicornio, que no podía evitar preocuparse ante la idea de que a su padre, su hermano y a los otros pudiesen estar en problemas. Darkwing que estaba tranquilamente mirando las nubes, la contestó a modo de tranquilizarla.

Dark: Tranquila, Stellar. Onyx y Ocelot están con ellos. Además, esto no es nada que no estén habituados ellos.

Dark Cloud: Por no decir que nosotros vimos antes pelear a Soul, por lo que seguro que estarán bien. Así que tranquila, linda.

Las palabras de la alicornio y su fénix parecían haber calmado un poco a la joven alicornio. Tras unos minutos, la pelea parecía haber cesado.

Sapphire: Parece que se ha calmado ahí dentro.

Night Terror: Mejor. No podía conciliar el sueño con tanto ruido.

Dentro de la taberna, había dragones inconscientes repartidos por el suelo o incluso uno colgado de la lámpara, con gran parte del mobiliario destrozado. El pianista ahora tocaba la música con un ritmo algo más tranquilo.

Onyx: Lamentamos los destrozos, señores.

Se disculpaba el bat pony con los dueños del bar, que lejos de estar molestos, aun lucían tranquilos.

Dragón: Descuida.

Dragón2: Estamos habituados a que los clientes se les vaya la pinza y armen algún que otro destrozo.

Finalmente los cuatro sementales salieron de la taberna, siendo recibidos por los demás.

Dark: Hola, chicos ¿Alguna novedad?

Preguntaba Darkwing tranquilamente, pese a ser consciente de que los cuatro sementales acabaron de lleno en una pelea típica de salón del salvaje oeste.

Onyx: Nada que no pudiéramos arreglar, querida.

Soul: Algunos problemas, pero todo bien.

Ocelot: Y de paso, tenemos una pista de donde debemos dirigirnos.

Selene: Estupendo. Tengo ganas de encontrar esa instalaciones y destrozarlas con mi guadaña.

Decía animada la chica a la vez que con una mano iba acariciando la cabeza de Ark.

Mistic: No se hable más ¡Vamos para allá!

Decía la yegua con un disfraz de alpinista y yendo hacia un camino, solo que los demás se quedaron parados sin moverse. Instantes después, volvió Mistic donde con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa, comentó.

Mistic: Esto...¿Dónde se supone que hay que ir?

Preguntó algo nerviosa y avergonzada la yegua al ver que había dado por ir, sin saber siquiera como llegar. El resto del grupo se rió por ello.

Mientras tanto en el interior de las instalaciones de híbridos, estaba la doctora Moira de pie con sus brazos tras la espalda, contemplando un híbrido que estaba dentro de un contenedor.

Nébula: ¿Cómo va el proyecto, doctora?

Preguntaba apareciendo Nébula por detrás de la orni. Esta última con una sonrisa de satisfacción, contestó.

Moira: Yo diría que incluso mejor de lo esperado. Con lo que he añadido, los nuevos híbridos serán mucho más letales que antes.

Nébula: Me alegra saber eso.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa perversa. Así hasta que se escuchó un voz molesta.

Black Matter: ¡Todo eso está muy bien, pero! ¿Cuándo voy a tener de nuevo una batalla que valga la pena?

Comentaba molesta como frustrada nada menos que Black Matter, donde la yegua aparecía junto con su fénix Demon.

Moira: Veo que eres de ideas fijas, jovencita.

Comentaba la doctora Moira sin perder la calma lo más mínimo y sin mirar a la yegua siquiera. Black Matter mirando a la orni, la respondió.

Black Matter: Yo tengo claro mis objetivos. Solo en ellos, sin perder el tiempo en otras cosas que no valgan la verdad la pena.

La orni miró de reojo a la yegua oscura y luego volviendo a mirar al híbrido, comentó con cierto tono de reproche.

Moira: Ya veo. Por lo visto, careces de imaginación para las cosas.

Black Matter: ¿Qué has dicho, estupida?

Alzó molesta la voz la yegua, a la vez que ésta convocaba su guadaña oscura. Nébula posando su casco en el casco armado de Black Matter, la dijo con una sonrisa y tono tranquilo.

Nébula: Tranquila, Black Matter. Lo que la doctora Moira trata de explicarse, es que no puedes ir siempre de cabeza a la batalla sin un plan.

Black Matter: Yo no necesito planes. El único plan que sigo es de encontrar a mi enemiga Aether Light y acabar con ella, nada más.

Nébula: Te entiendo, querida. Aunque comparto en parte tu plan, debes saber que eso no servirá de nada si no controlas esa ira descontrolada que tienes. Lo único que logras con eso, es exponerte al enemigo y acabes donde ellos tienen ventaja. No solo es matar, despedazar y descuartizar al enemigo. También hay que saber muy bien lo que se hace.

Explicaba la yegua donde ahí Black Matter la escuchaba. Curiosamente, Nébula parecía tener no un control en la yegua oscura, pero sí el de poder razonar o calmar a Black Matter cuando esta última se alteraba o se ponía gruñona. Finalmente Nébula logró calmar a Black Matter.

Black Matter: Muy bien. Te haré caso.

Nébula: Je, je, je. Estupendo, querida.

En ese momento, empezaron a sonar una alarma y una pantalla se iluminó, mostrando a la patrulla y amigos justo enfrente de donde sería la entrada de las instalaciones.

Moira: Vaya. Parece que los invitados han llegado antes de lo previsto.

Comentaba la orni con una leve sonrisa conspiradora. Nébula sonriendo de igual manera, la comentó a Black Matter.

Nébula: Bien. Black Matter. Ahora sí que tendrás la oportunidad de desquitarte con Darkwing por lo de la otra vez. Je, je, je.

Black Matter: Lo estoy deseando.

Decía enfadada y molesta la yegua, haciendo emerger una guadaña, más que lista para usarla para cuando llegue la ocasión.

Mientras tanto, la patrulla estaba enfrente de la entrada, donde las compuertas estaban camufladas entre las rocas.

Soul: Una entrada detrás de una falsa pared de rocas. No es nada tonto.

Comentaba el alicornio, observando ésta la peculiar forma de esconder la compuerta de entrada.

Stellar: ¿Cómo haremos para entrar?

Vulcania: Dejadme eso a mí.

Contestaba Vulcania, llevando ésta los Puños de León. Ahí la yegua se puso enfrente de la entrada, se puso en posición y cargando de energía sus armas, lanzó un directo contra la puerta. El impacto fue tal, que prácticamente destrozó la entrada.

Dark Knight: Eso sí que es una buena forma de llamar a la puerta.

Bromeaba el semental donde le había hecho bastante gracia la forma de Vulcania para abrir la puerta. La yegua con su arma aun humeante por el golpe, con una leve sonrisa comentó.

Vulcania: Cada uno lo hace a su manera ¿No?

Button: ¿Creéis que ha sido buena idea hacerlo así? Quiero decir ¿No se habrán dado cuenta ya de nuestra presencia?

Preguntaba un tanto preocupado el semental por el hecho de que los hubiesen detectado. Darkwing con actitud seria, respondió.

Dark: Seguramente ya estaban al tanto de nuestra llegada, por lo que podemos esperar cualquier cosa. Mientras tanto, entremos.

Todos estaban de acuerdo y entraron por la entrada, donde ahí pudieron llegar a las instalaciones de los híbridos.

En su interior, había centenares de capsulas con híbridos dentro. Mesas de operaciones y múltiples laboratorios. La patrulla ya estaba habituada a ver laboratorios. Soul y los otros en cambio, les sorprendía ver todo aquello.

Stellar: Increíble.

Omega: Vaya...Mola...

Soul se acercó a uno de los contenedores, donde había un híbrido en forma de pony alicornio. Soul observando detenidamente a dicho híbrido, comentó.

Soul: ¿Así es como hacen a los híbridos?

Preguntaba el semental. Eye Falcon con su rifle a punto, respondió.

Eye Falcon: No, amigo. Así es como juegan a ser dios.

Soul tuvo que entender que su amigo tenía razón. Crear vida de esa manera, con tanta ligereza, era como si se creyera con derecho a hacerlo.

Button: Una cosa sí es cierta. Esos bichos son feos de narices.

Comentaba Button donde el semental observaba a un híbrido con forma de insecto dentro de un contenedor. Dicho híbrido parecía como si estuviera dormido o en éxtasis.

Button observaba detenidamente a la criatura, hasta que de repente el híbrido abrió de golpe los ojos y miró fijamente a Button, donde el semental se llevó un susto de muerte por ello.

Button: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritó del susto Button dando un pasó para atrás, donde al final se tropezó y se cayó al suelo. El híbrido que antes lo miraba, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Omega: ¡Button! ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba la dragona robot, acercándose ésta a Button para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. El semental levantándose con ayuda de Omega, un tanto alterado, la respondió.

Button: Sí, estoy bien. Simplemente me sorprendió un poco, eso es todo.

Mistic: Yo diría que casi te lo haces encima.

Bromeaba la yegua para molestia del semental, donde éste mirando feo a Mistic, la contestó.

Button: ¡Eso no es cierto!

El resto del grupo se rió, sin percatarse que unas sombras los estaban acechando por alrededor suyo. La espada Valmunt que llevaba Darkwing consigo, empezó a brillar, alertando así a su dueña.

Dark: Chicos. Tenemos compañía.

Ocelot: Yo también lo he notado, amiga.

Respondió Ocelot empuñando este sus pistolas. En ese instante, unos kunais salieron de entre las sombras en dirección al grupo.

Ocelot: ¡Cuidado!

Rápidamente, Ocelot disparó sus pistolas, interceptando así los kunais lanzados al grupo, donde ahí todos se pusieron en guardia.

Soul: ¿Quién nos ataca?

Eye Falcon: Presiento que lo averiguaremos.

De entre la sombras, surgieron unos robots con forma humanoide, en forma de ninjas delgados de metal negro, con un visor rojo en forma de punta mirando para abajo. La patrulla reconoció aquel modelo de robots.

Red: Chicos ¿Esos robots no os suenan de algo?

Ocelot: Claro, preciosa. Son los mismos robots que nos enfrentamos hace años en el otro mundo, con todo el royo ese de Arquímedes y su guerra.

Comentaban ambos ponis y justo uno boomerang en forma de hacha, iba directo hacia Stellar, donde Omega lo interceptó son su garra y tras agarrarlo, lo aplastó.

Stellar: ¡Whoa! Eso estuvo cerca. Muchas gracias, Omega.

Omega: De nada, querida.

Button: ¿Y eso?

De otras partes, surgieron otros robots. Éstos eran algo más altos, de metal verde por casi todo el cuerpo, salvo en pies y manos como cabeza de color gris, mientras su cabeza tenía forma ovalada con un ojo rojo como de los cíclopes. En sus manos llevaban unas hachas.

Red: Ahora los hacheros esos.

Ocelot: Hacía la tira que no veía esos robots para nada.

Dark: Por lo visto los han traído de vuelta ¡Preparaos, amigos! Nos va a tocar pelear.

Advertía Darkwing donde de inmediato adoptó su forma Lion Bankai con Dark Cloud. Dark Knight se fusionó con su padre para otorgar a este su armadura.

Button: Nos toca pelear, Omega.

Omega: Eso parece, querido.

Omega abrió un compartimento en su interior, donde dentro se veía como una cabina de control. Button sin perder tiempo, se introdujo dentro y el compartimento se cerró con él dentro.

Sin perder tiempo, los robots fueron a atacar al grupo.

Onyx: ¡No os acercareis a mi prometida! ¡Hacedlo y os destrozaré!

Amenazaba el semental, blandiendo éste su espada. Tras bloquear el ataque de hacha de un hachero, el bat pony le partió en dos con su espada. Night Terror disparó un rayo oscuro donde atravesó a un ciberninja que pretendía atacar al bat pony.

Selene: ¡Que empiece la fiesta! ¡Arte del Aire! ¡Tornado Afilado!

Selene con su guadaña, creó un tornado que se llevó por delante a un grupo de robots enemigos.

Ocelot armado con la Magnun Speeder, disparaba a la cabeza de varios robots enemigos. Un hachero intentó atravesarlo por atrás, pero el vaquero ahí se apartó. Ahí Ocelot sacó uno de sus Tecno Lazos y con una cuerda atrapó una de las piernas del robot, para luego tirar de él y golpear a otro robot que trató de atacarlo por la espalda.

Ocelot: Este rodeo lo domino yo. Je, je, je.

Varios ciberninjas saltaron por el aire, formando entre todos una figura de columna en el aire, donde desde ahí lanzaron infinidad de arpones atacados con cables fuertes. Red Fire y Mistic iban esquivando volando los ataques.

Red: Hora de caldear esto un poco.

Red Fire armada con los Fire Hawk, lanzó unos rayos de calor donde derritió los arpones con cables incluidos.

Mistic: Ahora voy yo.

Mistic con un traje ninja y con katanas, cargó contra varios ciberninjas, donde los robots lanzaron varios kunais contra ella, pero la yegua usó las katanas para desviarlos. Una vez que la yegua llegó hasta los robots, empezó a partirlos en pedazos con sus katanas.

Red: ¡Mistic! ¡Apartate!

Avisaba Red Fire donde con sus Fire Hawk, disparó en línea un potente rayo de calor. Mistic se apartó mediante un salto para dar vía libre, permitiendo así al rayo pasara y fuera arrasando con varios robots.

Varios hacheros atacaban a Vulcania y Stellar, lanzando sus hachas contra ellas.

Vulcania: ¡Atenta, novata!

Avisaba Vulcania donde con sus Puños de León, desviaba las hachas lanzadas por los hacheros. Stellar creando un campo protector frontal, la contestó.

Stellar: Tranquila. Tengo experiencia de combate. Ahora verás ¡Rayo Estelar!

Stellar disparó un rayo mágico negro con blanco, atravesando así a un hachero.

Vulcania: Buen ataque, novata. Ahora observa como lo hace una profesional.

Vulcania fue corriendo hacia un hachero, donde éste lanzó sus dos hachas contra la yegua. Vulcania sin dejar de correr, esquivó las hachas y casi de inmediato llegó hasta el hachero donde le dio un fuerte puñetazo con sus Puños de León, mandando a volar al robot y estrellarse contra la pared.

Otros hacheros fueron corriendo hacia ella en direcciones distintas, tratando de atacarla por la espalda. Vulcania ahí se dio la vuelta donde primero golpeó a uno y luego al otro con sus Puños de León, mandando a volar a éstos también.

Motones de ciberninjas saltaron enfrente de Vulcania tratando de atacarla. La yegua lejos de dejarse intimidar, cargó de energía sus puños y ahí lanzó una veloz lluvia de puñetazos donde golpeó a todos y cada uno de los robots, mandando a todos éstos contra una pared estallando todos éstos en pedazos.

Stellar: Whoa...Como mola eso...

Comentaba la joven alicornio, viendo ésta como Vulcania se había deshecho de todos los robots que tratando de atacarla. Ahí un hachero apareció justo detrás de ella con intención de decapitarla. Stellar sin girarse, generó una hoja de energía en su brazo derecho y sin mirar, lanzó un tajo con ella donde partió en dos al robot y destruirlo así.

Varios hacheros y ciberninjas rodearon a la dragona Omega, donde todos éstos lanzaron sus kunais y hachas, impactando contra ella donde la dragona se trataba de cubrirse.

Button: ¿Estás bien, Omega?

Omega: Tranquilo, Button. Solo es un día más de trabajo.

Respondió la dragona, tratando ésta de sonar tranquila. Button sonrió y ahí dijo.

Button: Muy bien. En tal caso, vamos a mandar a esas cosas al deposito de chatarra más cercano.

El semental ahí pulsó un botón donde de inmediato, de Omega surgieron infinidad de armas como ametralladoras, cañones láser y lanzamisiles. Sin perder tiempo, la dragona comenzó a girar sobre sí misma a modo de tornado, disparando todo su arsenal donde los robots enemigos sufrían la desgracia de recibir aquel mortal bombardeo.

Button: Ja, ja, ja ¿Qué os ha parecido eso? Ja, ja, ja ¡Eso seguro que no lo esperabais! Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba riéndose como un loco el semental, sin dejar de disparar todo su arsenal sobre los robots enemigos, sufriendo éstos todo el mortal bombardeo.

La dragona robot había seguido así si no fuera porque recibió un potente láser mágico que impactó sobre ella, derribando a la dragona donde ahí cayó abruptamente al suelo.

Stellar: ¡Omega!

Soul: ¡Button!

Ambos fueron a socorrer a la dragona robot y al semental, mientras la patrulla se encargaba de cubrirlos. Una vez que padre e hija llegaron hasta la dragona robot, trataron de socorrer a sus amigos.

Soul: ¿Estáis bien?

Preguntaba el semental. Desde dentro, Button un tanto aturdido, contestó.

Button: Sí, creo que sí. Omega ¿Estás tú bien?

Omega: Sí. No parece que haya sufrido daño alguno.

Button: Aquí dentro todos los sistemas aun están en verde, aunque con algunos daños.

Omega pudo ponerse de pie sin demasiados problemas. Por fortuna el impacto no fue demasiado grave.

Onyx: ¿De dónde vino ese ataque?

Nébula: De mí je, je, je.

Todos se giraron y de un grupo de robots donde estos se apartaron, dando paso a nada menos que a Nébula, caminando de forma elegante la yegua oscura en medio de los robots que la dejaban paso para ella.

Los ojos del grupo estaban prácticamente clavados en la yegua oscura.

Stellar: ¿Quién es esa yegua?

Button: Sea quién sea, está de muerte ¡Ay, mamacita! Que preciosidad.

Decía Button donde en cierto modo se había quedado hechizado de la belleza de la yegua, hasta que Omega moleste le llamó la atención.

Omega: ¿Cómo dices, Button?

Button: Ehhh...Esto. Después de ti, claro...je, je, je...

Respondió nervioso el semental, olvidando que la dragona podía escuchar todo desde la cabina donde estaba ahora él. Darkwing cruzando su Dark Repulser y la Espada Valmunt, les respondió a Soul y compañía.

Dark: Esa es Nébula. Una de los Cuatro Supremos de Arek.

Soul: ¿Uno de los Cuatro Supremos? Creo que nos hablasteis de ellos cuando Zephyr y yo estábamos en vuestro mundo.

Dark Knight: (¿Son muy fuertes, papá?).

Soul: Según mis amigos de la patrulla, son los sicarios más poderosos a ordenes de Arek.

Nébula: Je, je, je. Veo que los nuevos nos conocen y por lo visto, están muy bien informados. De todos modos no importa, estas instalaciones serán vuestra tumba.

Button: ¡Que te crees tú eso! ¡A saco con ella!

Omega: En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, Button. A por ella.

Omega y Button fueron directos a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Nébula. Los robots saltaron hacia la dragona lanzando todos sus ataques contra ella. Omega bloqueó los ataques con sus brazos, para luego contraatacar con un aliento de fuego que destruyó a todos los que tenía delante. Finalmente tuvo a Nébula casi a su alcance.

Omega: ¡Toma esto!

Alzó al voz la dragona, alzando también su brazo con intención de golpear a la yegua en cuanto estuviera a su alcance. Nébula lejos de preocuparse, emulaba una sonrisa perversa.

Antes de que Omega siquiera llegara y pudiera lanzar un golpe contra Nébula, de repente se interpuso mediante un rayo de luz nada menos que Black Matter en su forma Dragón Bankai.

Button: ¡Arrea!

Omega: ¿Pero qué...?

Omega lanzó su golpe, pero fue bloqueado por un casco de Black Matter con enorme facilidad.

Black Matter: Quítate de en medio, insecto.

Dijo con tono de desprecio la yegua, lanzando con su otro brazo un fuerte puñetazo al pecho de la dragona con tanta fuerza, que Omega salió despedida hasta estrellarse contra la pared contraria.

Soul y Eye Falcon fueron a socorrer a Omega y Button.

Soul: ¡Button! ¡Omega!

Eye Falcon: ¿Estáis bien los dos?

En el interior de la dragona, estaba Button con espirales en los ojos.

Button: No, mamá...Hoy no me apetece irme a la escuela...Quiero quedarme en casa, haciendo galletitas contigo...

Hablaba el semental aun afectado por el golpe. El grupo pudo ver que junto a Nébula, estaba nada menos que Black Matter.

Dark: Black Matter...

Black Matter: ¡Así es! ¡Y esta vez nada te salvará! ¡Dragón Shinigami Bestia!

Alzó la voz en la última parte a la yegua, quedando envuelto en una intensa columna de luz roja oscura color sangre.

En ese momento, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar e incluso algunos contenedores de híbridos comenzaron a resquebrajarse el cristal. Nébula observaba la columna de luz con una sonrisa perversa, imaginándose en su mente lo que podría surgir de aquella columna de luz.

Cuando la luz desapareció, Black Matter estaba en su forma más avanzada de sus transformación dragón. Ahora tenía la apariencia de una sensual, pero mortal dragona de color del pelaje de Black Matter. Pelo largo del color de la crin de la yegua. Portaba una armadura oscura que la tapaba la parte frontal del cuerpo como brazos y piernas como si fuesen esqueletos de dragón de garras afiladas. Hombreras con púas afiladas en cada una. Unas grandes alas oscuras y afiladas como cuchillas. Cola larga terminada en arpón.

La nueva dragona lanzó un aterrador rugido, siendo escuchado por todos que observaban asombrados la nueva forma de Black Matter.

Stellar: ¡Arrea! ¿Eso qué es?

Mistic: Problemas. Eso te lo puedo decir yo.

Contestaba la yegua a la joven alicornio, donde esta última miraba un tanto asustada a la nueva y enorme dragona que tenían enfrente.

Omega: Ay, ay, ay. Esto se está poniendo feo.

Comentaba con temor el semental aun dentro de Omega. Mientras tanto, la dragona oscura mirando al grupo con una expresión feroz, les dijo.

Black Matter: ¡Ahora sí que podéis rezar todo lo que sepáis! ¡Ya que os pienso exterminar!

Amenazaba la dragona a la vez que convocaban una guadaña de energía oscura con hoja roja sangre. Darkwing sin dejarse intimidar por ésta, la respondió desafiante.

Dark: ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Lion Shinigami Bestia!

De inmediato, Darkwing adoptó su forma de gran leona.

Black Matter: ¡Te voy a matar!

Dark: ¡Inténtalo!

Ambas con sus armas cargaron contra la otra. Darkwing con las Hunter Fang y Black Matter con su guadaña. Ahí chocaron contra la otra sus armas, creando una onda de impacto. Luego Darkwing saltó para atrás, esquivando guadañas de energía que lanzaba Black Matter. Así hasta que Darkwing trató de atraer a su adversaria hasta fuera de las instalaciones.

Dark: ¡Vosotros ocupaos de las instalaciones! ¡Yo me ocupo de ésta!

Onyx: ¡Ten cuidado, Darkwing!

Dark. ¡Lo tendré, descuida!

Black Matter: ¡No escaparás de mí!

La dragona oscura se puso a perseguir a Darkwing, tal como la leona lo tenía planeado y logrando llevarla hacia la salida de las instalaciones. El resto del grupo se quedó para enfrentarse a Nébula y los robots enemigos.

Red: Bien, Nébula. Prepárate para recibir la justicia.

Decía Red Fire. Button apoyando a la yegua de fuego, dijo.

Button: Por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo es ...

Patrulla: ¡No lo digas...!

Button: Solo esa yegua y unos robots. Lo tenemos fácil.

Dijo finalmente Buttón con una sonrisa de autoconfianza. La patrulla hizo un "facepalm" en el momento que el semental dijo eso.

Red: Ya lo dijo.

Nébula: Je, je, je. La verdad es que esta fiesta se está quedando algo pequeña. Así que traigamos algunos invitados más.

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa perversa, donde pulsando un botón de un mando a distancia que llevaba consigo, abrió las cápsulas donde de ellas surgieron toda clase de híbridos.

Eye Falcon: No podías haberte quedado callado ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba el francotirador con cierta molestia y mirando feo al semental que estaba dentro de Omega. Ahí Button dándose cuenta de que las cosas se habían complicado un poco, comentó un tanto nervioso.

Button: Vaya...Quizás hablé demasiado.

Nébula: ¡Acabad con ellos!

Ordenaba la yegua donde robots e híbridos fueron a atacar al grupo.

Vulcania: ¡Cuidado!

Advertía Vulcania, esquivando los ataques de un híbrido en forma de león anthromorfico y de afiladas garras, tratando de despedazar a Vulcania. La yegua ahí esquivaba los ataques o los bloqueaba con sus puños león, al mismo tiempo que sacaba unos cañones de hombros y disparaba contra la bestia.

El león alzó su garra y luego la bajó de golpe, tratando de aplastar a Vulcania.

Vulcania: Que te crees tú eso ¡Toma puñetazo de león!

Alzó la voz de forma desafiante la yegua, alzando uno de sus Puños de León, chocando el arma contra la garra del híbrido, provocando una explosión donde salió volando el brazo con que el híbrido iba a atacar. Instantes después, dicho brazo se desintegró mientras el híbrido le faltaba dicho brazo.

Vulcania: ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, gatito?

Decía de forma presumida la yegua, hasta que vio que el lugar donde al híbrido había perdido el brazo, poco a poco se le iba regenerando de forma lenta otro brazo. Aquello llamó bastante la atención de Vulcania.

Vulcania: Vaya. Eso es nuevo.

Comentaba la yegua en parte sorprendida al ver que al híbrido se le iba poco a poco regenerando el brazo. El híbrido lejos de esperar que se le regenerase por completo su brazo, cargó contra la yegua tratando de atacarla con el otro brazo que aun le quedaba. Vulcania por supuesto, se tuvo que ponerse a defenderse.

Unos híbridos con forma de cangrejo araña atacaban a Selene, Ark, Sapphire y Night Terror.

Selene: ¡Tomad esto, bicharracos inmundos!

Selene avanzaba corriendo hacia dichos híbridos, donde intentaron atraparla con sus pinzas. La chica a la velocidad del rayo pasaba entre ellos, donde con su guadaña iba cortando la pinza de cada uno de los híbridos que intentó atacarla. Una vez al otro lado, los híbridos les faltaba una pinza.

Selene: ¿Qué os pareció eso?

Preguntaba con una sonrisa arrogante la chica, hasta que notó que a los híbridos se les empezaba a formar poco a poco unas nuevas pinzas.

Selene: ¿Y eso?

Selene se puso en guardia cuando los híbridos se centraron en ella, hasta que Night Terror y Sapphire, esta última en elemento oscuridad, dispararon entre los dos unos rayos contra dichos híbridos. Dichos rayos atravesaban al corazón o cabeza de algunos híbridos, acabando así con ellos. Pero a los que solo les alcanzaban a alguna parte del cuerpo, segundos después empezaban a regenerarse la parte perdida.

Night Terror: ¿Soy yo o se regeneran esos híbridos?

Sapphire: Yo también lo he notado.

Selene: No importa. Los mataremos a todos ¡Ark!

Llamaba esta última a su wyvern, donde el enorme reptil voló hasta su dueña y esta se subió a la montura. Luego de sacar su hacha, fue volando hacia los híbridos donde ahí les fue cortando o cercenando sus cuerpos. Algunos morían, pero los que no, se les iban regenerando las heridas o partes perdidas.

Sapphire: Esos híbridos parecen que se les puede curar las heridas.

Comentaba la gata mientras observaba la cualidad de los híbridos de autocurarse. Night Terror con tono serio, dijo.

Night Terror: En tal caso, habrá que matarlos de un golpe y así librarnos de problemas.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo y se unieron a Selene en su combate contra los híbridos.

Varios robots ninjas e híbridos voladores con forma de murciélagos, iban atacando a Eye Falcon y a Mistic.

Mistic: ¡Que vienen!

Advertía Mistic con un traje de artes marciales armada con nunchakus, usando dichas armas para desviar los ataques de kunais de los ninjas robots. Eye Falcon con su Mirage Bullet, la contestó.

Eye Falcon: Deja que yo limpie un poco el cielo.

El francotirador apuntó al cielo donde si ni siquiera apuntar, disparó el arma. La bala que disparó empezó a moverse de un lado a otro dejando una fina estela de luz allá donde iba, atravesando tanto a los ninjas robots como a los híbridos voladores, donde a la mayoría les atravesaba el ala a estos últimos y los hizo caer.

Mistic: Vaya arma. Con eso ni te hace falta apuntar.

Decía Mistic golpeando con su arma a un ninja robot que trató de atacarla en la cabeza, dejando muy destrozada dicha cabeza. Eye Falcon con una sonrisa de confianza y con su arma en alto, la contestó.

Eye Falcon: No está mal esta arma, aunque el hecho de no tener que apuntar con ella, le quita un poco de gracia la cosa.

Comentaba el francotirador mientras la bala aun seguía volando, atravesando el corazón de algunos híbridos, o el ala a otros donde a estos últimos caían al suelo heridos.

Eye Falcon: Los que están por el suelo, serán más fáciles de eliminar.

Decía el francotirador, hasta que notó que a los híbridos que simplemente les había herido de las alas y estando por el suelo, poco a poco se les iba regenerando los agujeros de bala, para luego volver a volar para atacar.

Eye Falcon: ¿Qué rayos? Se les ha curado la herida.

Mistic: Y vienen para acá.

Los híbridos murciélagos cargaron contra ambos ponis, donde tuvieron que ponerse a esquivar sus ataques de mordiscos provenientes de éstos. Eye Falcon disparó su rifle de nuevo, atravesando el corazón de dos por lo menos y así acabar con ellos. Mistic mientras tanto, sacando ahora unas katanas, saltó para esquivar por arriba el ataque de un híbrido y en el aire, dar un doble tajo al cuello que lo decapito y así acabar con él.

Eye Falcon: Parece que la única forma efectiva de acabar con ellos es matándolos del todo.

Comentaba en francotirador mientras iba disparando a varios ninjas robots que trataban de atacarlo. Mistic tuvo que darle la razón.

Mistic: Sí. Es como esa hidra híbrida con que nos topamos nada más llegar aquí. Quizás...

No pudo continuar hablando la yegua, porque un híbrido murciélago la atrapó por detrás con sus garras y se la llevó volando.

Eye Falcon: ¡Mistic!

Gritaba Eye Falcon a la vez esquivando el ataque hacha de un robot hachero. El híbrido murciélago la iba llevando alto como lejos.

Mistic: ¡Quita tus sucias garras de mí, engendro!

Gritaba furiosa la yegua, tratando de quitarse de encima al híbrido. La criatura ahí extendió su cuello tratando de morderla, pero Mistic con sus armas, bloqueaba cualquier intento de la criatura en morderla.

Mistic: ¡Ni lo sueñes, engendro!

Mistic clavó sus espadas en la boca del híbrido, impidiendo así que la pudiera morder. Eye Falcon haciendo como podía para evitar los ataques de los robots asesinos y de otros híbridos, tuvo que ser rápido para disparar son su rifle para que la bala de forma teledirigida fuera hacia el híbrido, donde ahí le atravesó las garras con que tenía atrapado a Mistic y haciendo que la soltara.

Mistic: ¡Vete al infierno, monstruo!

Gritaba Mistic disparando un potente rayo que atravesó el corazón del híbrido, acabando así con él.

Una vez libre, fue a ayudar a ayudar a Eye Falcon con el resto de los robots enemigos. Ahí la yegua sacó su Trans-Modificador y de un rayo, convirtió a uno grupo de robots en simples cubos de agua. Aquello dio algo de espacio a Eye Falcon para que pudiera maniobrar y disparar al enemigo.

Eye Falcon: Gracias por la ayuda, Mistic. Lo mío son los combates a distancia y no el combate cercano.

Agradecía el francotirador donde empuñando su rifle, disparaba varias veces donde sus balas atravesaban las cabezas de robots e híbridos por igual. Mistic con un traje de caballero con escudo para bloquear los ataques de kunais de unos ciberninjas, respondió.

Mistic: No es nada, Eye Falcon.

Nébula observaba el combate de la patrulla contra los híbridos, donde ahí la yegua emulaba una sonrisa perversa.

Nébula: Oh, sí. Je, je, je. Nada como ponerlos a combatir contra la patrulla, para así ver como se comportan los nuevos híbridos. Je, je, je.

Red: ¿Y qué tal si combates tú también?

Alzaba la voz Red Fire, lanzando ésta un potente rayo desde su Ultra Blaster contra la alicornio oscura. Nébula simplemente se telentrasportó a otro lado para esquivar el ataque.

Nébula: Jo, jo, jo. Tendrás que hacerlo mejor, querida.

Ocelot: ¿Cómo esto, preciosa?

Preguntaba ahora Ocelot que estando subida encima de unos robots destruidos, disparó su Magnun Speeder una bala a alta velocidad contra la yegua. Nébula con su magia, simplemente trajo a un híbrido asediador donde lo usó para que recibiera este la bala. La bestia rugió de dolor al ser alcanzado en el pecho, mientras Nébula simplemente lanzó al híbrido hacia la posición de Ocelot, donde el vaquero tuvo que usar los Tecno Lazos donde colgándose en el techo, se columpió para evitar ser aplastado por el híbrido asediador.

Soul con la armadura proporcionada por su fusión con su hijo y empuñando su espada, intentó atacarla por la espalda a la yegua oscura. Rápidamente Nébula se giró y creando un tridente de magia oscura, bloqueó el ataque.

Nébula: Así que tú eres uno de los nuevos amigos de la patrulla ¿Eh? Je, je, je.

Comentaba divertida la yegua con una sonrisa perversa, mientras el semental aun empuñando el arma y mirando desafiante a la yegua, la respondió.

Soul: Sí. Y siendo tú su enemiga, por tanto eres también mi enemiga ¡Toma esto!

El semental lanzó un rayo desde su cuerno, tratando así de dar a Nébula. La yegua simplemente se teletransportó para esquivar el ataque y luego reaparecer encima de un contenedor.

Nébula: ¡Adelante, fieles míos! ¡Acabad con los enemigos de vuestra ama!

Nada más decir eso la yegua, de su sombra comenzaron a surgir tres extensiones y de ella surgieron tres criaturas en forma de sombras monstruosas de ojos rojos y garras afiladas.

Soul: ¡Carai con esa yegua!

Comentaba el semental mientras usaba su espada para bloquear el ataque de un monstruo sombra y luego desviarla, para así retroceder.

Red: Nébula es experta en hechizos oscuros. Una oponente que no conviene subestimar.

Advertía la yegua a la vez esquivando una acometida de un monstruo sombra. La alicornio con su Ultra Blaster, disparó un rayo de calor que hizo retroceder al monstruo, pero no destruirlo.

Ocelot: Sí. Una yegua verdaderamente fastidiosa.

Decía ahora Ocelot disparando su Magnun contra el monstruo sombra, donde este último se desplazaba a modo de estela de sombra esquivando así los disparos del vaquero. La sombra no se detuvo ahí y fue moviéndose por alrededor del vaquero mientras Ocelot estaba atento.

Ocelot: Cuidadin por aquí...

Comentaba el vaquero atento a los movimientos del monstruo sombra, hasta que de repente del cuerpo de la sombra surgió un tentáculo que fue directo hacia el vaquero.

Ocelot: ¡Epa!

Ocelot intentó escapar de un salto, pero el tentáculo lo atrapó de una de las patas traseras del vaquero. La sombra recobró su forma original, teniendo colgado boca abajo a Ocelot mediante su tentáculo.

Ocelot: ¡Eh! ¡Bicho sin cara! ¡Suéltame o ya verás!

Advertía el vaquero, disparando contra el monstruo sombra su arma, pero la criatura movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro esquivando los disparos. Acto seguido, el monstruo sombra alzó al vaquero por encima de su cabeza, para luego lanzarlo por el aire y estrellarlo contra un contenedor vació.

Red: ¡Ocelot!

Red Fire quiso ir a ayudarlo, pero el monstruo sombra con quien luchaba se interpuso en su camino y la atrapó con sus garras impidiendo moverse a ésta.

Ocelot estaba tendido en el suelo mientras el monstruo sombra se acercaba a él hasta estar encima suya. Ahí abrió una especie de boca enorme monstruosa. En ese momento iba a devorar al vaquero, hasta que de improviso el vaquero se giró y apuntó con su arma al interior de la boca de la sombra.

Ocelot: ¡Sorpresa!

Exclamó Ocelot con una sonrisa maliciosa, disparando su arma y atravesando así con una bala la sombra y así destruirla por completo. Una vez eliminado, el vaquero se levantó y quitándose el sombrero para limpiarlo un poco, comentó mientras volvía a colocarselo.

Ocelot: Una sombra menos.

Red Fire aun seguía siendo sujetada por el monstruo sombra, donde esta última abrió sus fauces, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

Red: Yo que tú me soltaría, o lo lamentarás.

Le decía a modo de amenaza la yegua y sin perder la calma a la sombra. Dicha sombra ahí lanzó un rugido amenazador.

Red: Que conste que te lo advertí ¡Armadura de Fuego!

Alzó la voz la yegua de fuego, primero prendiendo en fuego su crin y su cola como sus alas, a la vez que formaba una armadura íntegramente hecha de fuego. La sombra tuvo que soltarla debido a que se le quemaban las garras.

Red: Ahora...¡Adiós!

Red Fire disparó su Ultra Blaster, atravesando a la sombra a la vez que lo incineraba, destruyéndola así.

Red: Monstruo eliminado.

Decía sonriente la alicornio de fuego.

Soul con su arma, bloqueaba los ataques del monstruo sombra.

Soul: Sí, bicho feo. No soy fácil de eliminar.

Decía desafiante el semental, bloqueando los ataques del monstruo sombra. Hasta que la sombra alzó sus brazos con intención de aplastar al semental. Soul empleó su magia para telentrasportarse y así esquivar el ataque.

Acto seguido, Soul reapareció por encima del monstruo sombra y ahí cayó encima de él, atravesando su cabeza con su espada.

Soul: ¡Explosión de Flama Negra!

Alzó la voz Soul y de la espada surgió fuego negro, donde ahí incineró por completo al monstruo sombra y así quedar destruido.

Los tres se reunieron para por fin enfrentarse a Nébula.

Red: Se acabaron los trucos, Nébula.

Ocelot: Cierto, lindura. Ahora solo quedas tú.

Soul: Ahora sí que no tienes en que esconderte.

Decían éstos a la yegua oscura. Nébula lejos de parecer preocupada, centró su vista en el híbrido asediador que había usado antes como escudo, acercarse hacia su posición. Ahí emulando una sonrisa perversa, respondió.

Nébula: No esteis tan seguros, queridos.

La sombra de Nébula se extendió hasta llegar al híbrido. En ese momento el híbrido quedó envuelta en dicha sombra, haciendo que el cuerpo de la criatura se volviera negra como si fuera una sombra. Ahí el híbrido comenzó a rugir y ahí ocurrió algo inesperado.

El cuerpo del híbrido comenzó a cambiar. Se hacía cada vez más grande. Sus garras crecieron adoptando forma de cuchillas. Sus colmillos crecieron. Unos cuernos demoníacos y muy largos salían de su cabeza. Unas alas de dragón impregnados en llamas. El color cambiaba a una de tonalidad oscura de sombras con detalles rojos. Una cola terminada en una en forma de llamas.

Red Fire, Ocelot y Soul miraban impresionados la enorme criatura que había conseguido transformar Nébula, donde esta última emulando una sonrisa perversa, les dijo.

Nébula: Veamos que tal se os da contra un híbrido retocado por mí. je, je, je.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa perversa, a la vez que el híbrido lanzaba un rugido aterrador al mismo tiempo que se le veía llamas en el interior de su boca.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Debo avisar que sin querer, escribí en algunos capítulos el nombre del zorro amargado de fuego compañero de Mike de forma errónea. En ocasiones puse Ryu cuando en realidad es Ryo. Ya me puse a corregir anteriores capítulos, pero aviso por si acaso.**


	83. Ayuda Inesperada de una Amiga

**Ayuda Inesperada de una Amiga**

Red Fire, Ocelot y Soul estaban enfrente de un enorme híbrido, donde la magia oscura de Nébula lo convirtió en una bestia aun más aterradora.

Soul: ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Preguntaba sorprendido el semental al ver al híbrido transformado delante de ellos. Nébula riéndose perversamente, les respondió.

Nébula: Simplemente es un híbrido al cual le di una parte de mi poder oscuro y ahora está listo para mataros ¿No es precioso? Ja, ja, ja.

Red: Es una aberración.

Decía con desprecio Red Fire aun armada con la Ultra Blaster, donde a ella la parecía enormemente grotesca la criatura. Nébula alzando de hombros, la respondió con ironía.

Nébula: Bueno. Nadie es perfecto. El progreso siempre tiene altibajos. Bueno, volviendo al tema. Bestia mía, acaba con ellos.

Ordenaba la yegua y el híbrido tras lanzar un enorme y aterrador rugido, alzó los brazos y golpeó con ellos el suelo, provocando un terremoto y que el suelo en adelante se resquebrajase.

Ocelot: ¡Cuidado!

Ocelot con sus Tecno Lazos, salió de allí, mientras Red Fire y Soul simplemente alzaron el vuelo para evitar el ataque.

Red Fire disparó su Ultra Blaster contra el híbrido donde le dio de llenó. Luego Dark Soul cargó de energía su espada y lanzó un tajo vertical creando un arco de energía que impactó en el híbrido. Pese a los ataques, el híbrido no parecía sentir nada más que leves molestias.

El híbrido rugió de nuevo y acto seguido disparó un láser rojo con negro que iba arrasando todo en su camino.

Soul creó una barrera mágica para protegerse del ataque del híbrido, donde el láser impactó de lleno en su barrera. El ataque era tan potente que el semental tenía serios problemas para retenerlo.

Soul: Es...Fuerte...

Decía el semental mientras trataba de resistir el ataque, pero era cuestión de tiempo de que su barrera cayese y quedara al merced de ser desintegrado.

Dark Knight: (No te rindas, papá. Podemos hacerlo).

Le animaba su hijo a Soul, donde este último agradeció el apoyo. El híbrido seguía atacando mientras Red Fire y Ocelot cada uno por su lado con intención de ayudar a su amigo, cada uno lo atacó con sus armas legendarias.

Red Fire disparó desde su arma un potente láser, mientras Ocelot disparaba su Magnun a máxima potencia. Ambos ataques impactaron en la cabeza del híbrido, pero pese a todo, no parecían molestarlo apenas y seguía manteniendo el láser.

Red: Vale. Esto requiera palabras mayores.

Red Fire sacó la Red Queen y la combinó con la Ultra Blaster. Formando así la Ultra Red Queen.

Red: ¡Hora de sacar autentico fuego!

Alzaba la voz Red Fire presionando el manubrio del arma, a la vez que se generaba un intenso fuego por alrededor del arma. Acto seguido la alicornio lanzó un potente chorro de fuego mucho mayor que antes, impactando éste en el híbrido. Esta vez parecía que si llegaba a molestarlo.

Ocelot: ¡Ahí, preciosa! Ahora yo, subiendo a máxima potencia el arma.

Ocelot aumentó la potencia de su arma legendaria, disparando ahora un potente rayo que impactó de lleno al híbrido, logrando así molestar aun más al híbrido y que perdiera concentración, permitiendo así a Soul aguantar mejor el ataque.

Soul: Bien. Esto ya es otra cosa. Puedo aguantar mejor el ataque.

Suspiraba algo aliviado Soul al poder aguantar mejor el ataque. Aun así el híbrido no se detenía en absoluto. Mientras tanto, Nébula observando la escena con una sonrisa perversa, comentó.

Nébula: Je, je, je. Aun no habéis visto de lo que es capaz de hacer mi híbrido mejorado.

Comentaba la yegua mientras estaba tranquilamente sentada sobre una tanque de contención. Mientras tanto, Red Fire lanzó otro potente ataque contra el híbrido, Ocelot por el otro y Soul concentrando sus fuerzas, logró lanzar un rayo de fuego negro que iba repeliendo el ataque del híbrido que al estar este último desconcentrado por los ataques de Red Fire y Ocelot, no podía aplicar la fuerza correcta a su rayo. Al final recibió los ataques de fuego de Red Fire, los disparos de Ocelot y el fuego negro de Soul, impactando todos los ataques en el híbrido, ocasionando fuertes daños a éste.

Cuando el ataque ceso, los tres se reunieron para ver al híbrido que había parte de sus brazos y alas, como teniendo serias heridas en su cuerpo.

Ocelot: Este rodeo lo dominamos.

Red: Sí. Su aspecto intimida mucho, pero no nos está dando demasiados problemas.

Comentaban confiados ambos ponis. Nébula en cambio, sonriendo con malicia, comentó.

Nébula: ¿Eso creéis?

En ese momento, el grupo notó que las heridas y extremidades perdidas del híbrido se iban curando y regenerando hasta quedar como nuevo. Aquello sorprendió a Red Fire y a los otros.

Red: ¿Se ha regenerado?

Soul: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Nébula: Je, je, je. Es gracias a las últimas mejoras que les hemos hecho a nuestros híbridos.

Ocelot: ¿Mejoras? ¿Podrías especificar, hechicerita?

Nébula: En palabras simples. Los nuevos híbridos que creamos, tienen la capacidad de regenerarse y curarse de heridas, como la de recuperar extremidades perdidas. Haciéndolos más fuertes en batalla si se pueden curar con el tiempo. La regeneración varía según el poder del híbrido y éste que he logrado alterar con mi magia, tiene capacidades de curación superior al resto.

Explicaba la yegua con una perversa sonrisa, siendo escuchada por el grupo.

Red: Con que capacidad de regeneración. Eso significa que debemos acabar con él con un daño mortal del que no sea capaz de curarse. Para esto nada menos que incinerarlo por completo ¡Flama Azul!

Decía desafiante Red Fire, entrando en su modo Flama Azul, donde su fuego se volvió azul. Soul estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Soul: Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Aunque tenga capacidad de regenerar heridas, de nada sirve si recibe un impacto mortal en el cerebro o en el corazón...O si lo decapitan. Así que...¡A dar caña!

Decía esto Soul intensificando su poder como las llamas negras que lo rodeaban.

Ocelot: Un disparo directo y adiós monstruo.

Terminaba de decir Ocelot. Los tres lanzaron sus más potentes ataques contra el híbrido. El híbrido ahí aleteó sus alas con fuerza, creando un viento que desviaba los ataques. Red Fire volando a toda velocidad con su espada envuelta en fuego azul, trató de golpearlo. El híbrido alzó su brazo para protegerse donde ahí la yegua dio un tajo, cortando en parte el brazo del híbrido. El híbrido ahí trató de morderla, pero la yegua se apartó para evitar la dentellada.

El brazo herido del híbrido se iba sanando mientras Soul reapareció justo detrás de él.

Soul: ¡Tajo de Fuego Negro!

Soul trató de dar un tajo que decapitase a la criatura, pero el híbrido ahí empleó su cola para golpear a Soul que lo mandó volando. Ocelot corriendo por el suelo, trataba de disparar al corazón o a la cabeza, pero el híbrido ahí golpeó el suelo haciendo que temblara, donde el vaquero empezaba a perder el equilibrio y se cayó al suelo. El híbrido ahí lanzó una llamarada contra el vaquero con intención de incinerarlo, pero Red Fire volando a toda velocidad, sacó a su compañero de ahí para evitar ser carbonizado por el híbrido. Soul que se había recuperado, se preparó para atacar.

Soul: ¡Dragón de Flama Negra!

Soul convocó un especie de dragón chino de cuerpo largo hecho de fuego negro, donde ahí lo lanzó contra el híbrido impactando de lleno contra este y envolviendo en fuego negro.

Red: Muy bien, Soul. Ahora yo ¡Meteoro Azul!

Red Fire convocó un meteoro de fuego azul y lo lanzó contra el híbrido. En el momento que impactó en la criatura, quedó envuelta ahora en fuego azul y negro.

Ocelot: Me parece que lo tenemos.

Decía el vaquero donde ahí apuntó con su arma al híbrido, dispuesto a dar un disparo directo en su cabeza. Justo cuando iba a disparar, el híbrido rugió y con un golpe de alas, deshizo las llamas donde su cuerpo presentaba serias heridas y quemaduras, pero que se iban sanando. El híbrido de inmediato saltó sobre ellos.

Ocelot: ¡Cuidado!

Ocelot disparaba su Magnum tratando de detener al híbrido, pero el híbrido empleaba sus brazos para protegerse de los disparos y una vez que aterrizó, usó sus brazos para golpear al vaquero que lo mandó a volar. Luego a Red Fire la mandó a volar con otro golpe de brazo y a Soul lo atrapó con su garra, impidiendo al semental moverse y se lo acercó a la cara.

Soul: ¡Suéltame, engendro o lo lamentarás!

Amenazaba el semental mientras el híbrido mirando fijamente al semental, le lanzó un enorme y aterrador rugido a la cara del semental, donde en lo profundo de la garganta de dicho híbrido se veía como un fuego infernal. El semental arrugando la nariz le dijo al híbrido.

Soul: Puag...Desde luego, parece que cuando más grande y feo es un monstruo, peor es su aliento.

Comentaba el semental mientras el híbrido abriendo sus fauces de nuevo, tenía intención de devorarlo.

Soul: ¡De eso nada! ¡Ahhhh...!

Soul gritó con todas sus fuerzas, intensificando sus llamas negras hasta el punto que llegó a quemar las garras del híbrido y obligarlo a que lo soltara.

Soul: ¡Ahora toma esto! ¡Impacto de Llama Negra!

Soul quedó envuelto en fuego negro a modo de esfera, para luego volar a toda velocidad hacia el híbrido e impactar en su cuerpo y lograr atravesarlo, dejando un profundo agujero en él.

Soul: ¿Qué te pareció eso, monstruo?

Preguntó con tono burlón el semental, hasta que vio que el agujero del híbrido se regeneraba por completo.

Soul: ¿Pero qué...?

Nébula riéndose ante la sorpresa del semental, le decía a éste.

Nébula: Ja, ja, ja. Cierto es que la forma más fácil de matar a un híbrido es o destruyendo su cerebro o corazón. En el caso de éste como está alimentado con mi magia, no importa cuando daño le hagáis, siempre se regenerará por completo. Ja, ja, ja.

Explicaba con tono burlón la yegua para molestia de Soul y compañía, mientras el híbrido ya recuperado, lanzó un rugido amenazador.

Ocelot: Colegas. Me parece que esto se nos va a complicar bastante la cosa.

Comentaba el vaquero mientras alzaba su sombrero mediante la punta de su magnum. Los demás estaban de acuerdo, dando a entender que la batalla contra aquel híbrido iba a ser enormemente complicado.

Mientras tanto, por el cielo en las montañas. Un grupo de dragones que descansaban en una ladera, su calma fue perturbada por unos extraños sonidos como de choques brutales que se escuchaba por el cielo.

Black Matter: ¡Hora de desaparecer! ¡Corriente Sangrienta!

Gritaba la dragona oscura creando desde su garra una especie de corriente de sangre, que adoptó forma de látigo y lo lanzó contra Darkwing.

Dark: ¡No creas que acabarás tan fácilmente conmigo!

Respondió desafiante Darkwing convirtiendo sus Hunter Fangs en unos látigos. Ahí usó uno de ellos para atrapar el látigo de corriente sangrienta de Black Matter.

Ahí ambas guerreras tiraban el látigo del otro, por desgracia para Darkwing, Black Matter era físicamente más fuerte que ella y lograba acercar hacia ella.

Black Matter: ¡Ahora sí que estás muerta!

Decía Black Matter creando con su otra garra libre una guadaña donde tenía intención de usarla contra Darkwing en cuanto la tuviera a su alcance.

Dark: ¡Ni lo sueñes!

La leona lanzó su otro látigo donde golpeó la garra con que la dragona tenía sujeta la guadaña, haciendo que se la resbalara de su garra, cayera el arma donde la hoja la hizo un leve corte en la mejilla. Aquello bastó para que se desconcentrara y se deshiciera su látigo sangriento.

Dark: ¡Doble Látigo de Condenación!

Gritó la leona aprovechando que ahora la dragona oscura tenía la defensa baja, para atacar con sus látigos impregnados en magia oscura, golpeando con fuerza a Black Matter y hacerla estrellar contra la ladera de una montaña. La dragona oscura saliendo rápidamente del lugar, miró furiosa a la leona a la vez que rugía de rabia.

Black Matter: ¡Vas a lamentar por esto!

Rugía la dragona para luego desplegar sus alas y volar a gran velocidad hacia la leona. Darkwing preparó un escudo mágico para protegerse de cualquier ataque de Black Matter pudiera lanzarla.

Black Matter: ¡Eso no te servirá! ¡Garra Sangrienta!

Gritó la dragona creando una garra enorme hecha de sangre y la lanzó contra la barrera, logran traspasar parcialmente ésta y casi a centímetros del rostro de la leona para sorpresa de ésta.

Black Matter: ¡Aun no he terminado!

Black Matter abrió la garra de sangre y ahí como si de goma se tratase, se extendió y agarró la cabeza de la leona llevándola por delante. La dragona tiró del brazo sangriento y como un látigo se tratase, lanzó a Darkwing contra la ladera de una montaña, luego de otra y otra después, para luego alzarla por encima de su cabeza y estrellarla con dureza contra el suelo con gran estruendo.

Black Matter: ¡Tormenta Sangrienta!

Black Matter convocó una lluvia de rayos sangrientos que impactaron en el lugar donde se estrelló Darkwing, provocando múltiples explosiones rojas. Cuando todo terminó, estaba Darkwing adolorida y parte de su armadura dañada.

Black Matter: Hora de decir adiós.

Decía la dragona creando una enorme guadaña oscura y preparando para acabar con Darkwing con ella, hasta que de improviso un rayo dorado la impactó en el rostro, haciendo que se detuviera así su ataque.

¿?: ¿Necesitas ayuda, Darkwing?

Se escuchó una voz femenina y conocida, donde Darkwing sonriendo respondió.

Dark: La verdad es que no me vendría mal.

Volviendo al laboratorio, el grupo seguía combatiendo tanto contra los robots como a los híbridos.

Vulcania lanzaba fuertes puñetazos con sus armas, que chocaban contra las garras del león híbrido, provocando fuertes estruendos al choque de sus respectivos ataques.

Vulcania: Sí, peludo. No lo tendrás tan fácil para acabar conmigo.

Decía desafiante la yegua hasta que el león dejó de atacar. En ese momento el león rugió y su cuerpo se hizo más grande y musculoso. Acto seguido lanzó infinidad de cortes con sus garras a alta velocidad.

Vulcania: ¿Pero qué...?

Se sobresaltó Vulcania al ver que el león se había vuelto enormemente rápido y letal. La yegua trató de bloquear con sus Puños de León o esquivar, donde cada ataque del león partía en pedazos partes de las instalaciones.

Pese a todos los intentos de esquivar de la yegua, los ataques del león eran enormemente veloces, dando grandes problemas a Vulcania para esquivar sus acometidas.

Vulcania: Maldita sea. Este bestia va en serio.

El león trató de partirla en pedazos con sus garras, pero ahí la yegua saltó para atrás y activando sus Destructores Gemelos como los cañones de sus Puños León, disparó varias salvas contra el híbrido, provocando grandes explosiones que cubrieron a la enorme bestia.

Vulcania: ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, feo?

Preguntaba con una sonrisa burlona la yegua, hasta que de golpe apareció el híbrido de entre la nube de humo y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar la yegua, el león la golpeó brutalmente con su garra a la yegua. El impacto fue tan brutal que mandó a volar a la yegua y atravesando varios contenedores en el proceso y finalmente estrellarse contra una pared.

El híbrido león iba a por ella, hasta que unos disparos mágicos impactaron en el rostro. Ahí el híbrido vio a Stellar de pie y mirando desafiante al león con su cuerno iluminado.

Stellar: ¡Aquí me tienes, bestia! (Aquí estoy. Haciéndome la dura enfrente de una enorme bestia que es capaz de despedazarte como si fueses de mantequilla).

Decía la yegua tratando de sonar dura, aunque en el fondo la preocupaba tener que enfrentarse ella sola a tan enorme bestia. El híbrido león rugió de furia y cargó contra la joven alicornio. Stellar ahí salió huyendo para evitar ser despedazada por las letales garras del león.

Mientras Stellar huía lo más rápido que podía, la bestia híbrida lanzaba veloces tajos difíciles de ver, despedazando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino como parte de las instalaciones, contenedores e incluso robots e híbridos del lugar donde eran brutalmente despedazados por las garras del león híbrido donde no parecía importarle otra cosa que dar caza a Stellar.

Mientras huía, Stellar vio un enorme contenedor colgado del techo. Ahí la joven alicornio tuvo una idea y sin pensarlo dos veces, disparó un potente rayo que golpeó al enganche que lo tenía sujetado. Justo en ese momento, el contenedor cayó del techo donde Stellar tuvo tiempo de pasar, pero no el híbrido donde dicho contenedor cayó justo encima suya aplastándolo así.

Stellar dejando de correr y dando la vuelta, vio el contenedor destrozado encima del híbrido.

Stellar: ¡Ja! ¡Chúpate esa! Ahora no eres tan duro ¿Verdad?

Decía de forma burlona la yegua, hasta que vio surgir de entre los restos al híbrido donde le faltaba uno de los brazos, pero enseguida empezó a regenerarse lentamente otro. Ahí el león híbrido clavó su mirada en la joven alicornio para temor de ésta.

Stellar: Oh, oh...Esto me pasa por hablar de más.

Pensaba para sí la alicornio un tanto preocupada por su pellejo. El híbrido se preparó para atacar, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de atacarla, apareció Vulcania.

Vulcania: ¡Puño Atómico!

Alzaba la voz Vulcania que estaba en su forma Fusión Nuclear, cargando de energía uno de sus Puños de León. El león híbrido viendo a la yegua, intentó golpearla con las garras de su único brazo con un directo, pero la yegua haciéndose a un lado lo esquivó y ahí lanzar un potente puñetazo en el mentón del león que lo mandó por los aires.

Vulcania: ¡Y ahora...!

Vulcanía pegó un fuerte salto hacia el híbrido que estaba boca arriba, conectando un fuerte puñetazo en la espada de la criatura provocando un daño intenso. Luego de eso, Vulcania se agarró en la cola del híbrido para columpiarse y subirse encima suya.

Vulcania: ¡Cañón León!

Vulcania sacó los cañones de sus Puños León y disparó una potente ráfaga, cubriendo al híbrido por dicha ráfagas y estrellarlo contra el suelo destrozando parte de las instalaciones.

Vulcania volvió al suelo mientras Stellar se reunía con ella.

Stellar: Buen ataque, Vulcania.

Vulcania: Gracias, novata.

Ambas sonreían, pero el híbrido volvió a emerger de entre los restos de instalaciones con daños en su cuerpo. El brazo que le faltaba estaba ya casi recuperada. Ambas chicas se pusieron en guardia al ver al híbrido de nuevo de pie.

Stellar: Esa cosa está de pie de nuevo.

Vulcania: Está claro que mientras siga vivo, sus heridas le seguirán regenerando.

Respondía Vulcania con sus puños en alto, dando por sentado que el híbrido no sería tan fácil de matar.

Stellar: ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Vulcania: Acabar con él de una vez por todas ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Puños de Furia León!

 **Música Finisher.**

Vulcania alzaba sus Puños de León, donde dichas armas empezaban a brillar con luz dorada. El león mirando a la yegua, la rugía a la vez que sacaba las afiladas garras.

Vulcania: Hora de sacarte del ring, bicho feo.

Decía desafiante la yegua en posición de boxeo a la vez que el león cargó contra ella.

Stellar: ¡Cuidado!

Vulcania: Tranquila. Esto no es la primera vez que hago esto.

Vulcania cargó contra el híbrido y cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, le dio primero un directo con que detuvo la marcha del híbrido. Luego de eso, comenzó a lanzar múltiples golpes con sus Puños de León contra el híbrido. Finalmente terminó la yegua con un potente puño ascendente que mandó a volar al híbrido por el aire y finalmente el monstruo estalló en pedazos.

Vulcania: Ya está.

Decía satisfecha Vulcania chocando sus Puños de León. Stellar miraba alucinada la escena.

Stellar: Whoa...Eso ha sido una pasada.

Vulcania: Lo sé.

Respondió con una sonrisa presumida la yegua artillera.

Omega lanzaba misiles contra varios robots e híbridos, destruyendo a la mayoría de éstos.

Button: ¡Tomad esto, bicharracos inmundos!

Decía el semental mientras disparaba más misiles contra los robots enemigos. Selene montada en Ark, realizó un golpe de hacha con que partió en dos a un robot hachero. Otros robots ninjas lanzaron shuriken contra la chica, donde ésta tuvo que maniobrar con su wyvern para evitar ser alcanzados por éstos.

Selene: No os será tan fácil atraparme, chatarras.

Decía desafiante la chica a la vez que mandaba a Ark lanzar un chorro de su aliento a los robots, donde la mayoría de éstos fueron derretidos.

Omega seguía disparando más misiles, hasta que de repente unos especies de látigos salieron de la nada, atrapando los brazos y piernas de la robot impidiendo moverse a ésta.

Button: ¡Omega! ¿Estás bien?

Omega: ¡No puedo moverme!

Button: Pero ¿Qué nos retiene?

Ahí hicieron acto de presencia unos extraños híbridos con forma de plantas monstruosas en forma de flor con dientes en su interior, donde de ellos surgían unos especies de látigos con que tenían retenido a Omega.

Omega: Son esas cosas.

Button: ¿Puedes moverte?

Omega: Muy difícilmente, me tienen bien agarrada y me bloquean los compartimentos de las armas.

Button: Mal asunto.

Comentaban ambos dándose cuenta de que estaba en problemas. Otro grupo de híbridos plantas saltaron para caer sobre Omega, emergiendo sus afilados colmillos.

Omega: ¡Button! ¡No salgas de mí!

Button: ¡Ni hablar! ¡No voy a dejar que te hagan daño, querida!

Buttón estuvo a punto de salir del compartimento, hasta que ese momento unos rayos salieron de la nada impactando en cada uno de los híbridos plantas. Los híbridos plantas chillaron de dolor a la vez que los que sujetaban a Omega lo soltaron.

Button: ¡Arrea! ¿Has hecho tú eso, Omega?

Button: No. Ni siquiera tengo capacidad de hacer esas cosas.

Gigavolt: Ella quizás no, pero yo sí.

Surgía apareciendo de la nada, nada menos que Gigavolt, la dragona alada de las Harmony Warrios. La dragona volando aterrizó en medio de un grupo de híbridos plantas y con sus guanteletes cargados de electricidad, comenzó a golpear a cada uno de los híbridos, fulminando con carga eléctrica a todos éstos.

Un híbrido planta saltó sobre la dragona con intención de morderla, pero Gigavolt sacando su Cañón Electromágnetico, introdujo el cañón en el interior de la boca del híbrido y pulsando el gatillo, reventó por completo a dicho híbrido.

Button y Omega miraban a la nueva dragona que no tenían ni idea de quién era.

Button: ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conoces, Omega?

Omega: Pues no. Jamás la he visto.

Comentaban ambos que no sabían quien era esa dragona. Selene que realizar un hechizo de fuego para destruir a unos robots que la cortaban el paso, se reunió con éstos y con una sonrisa les dijo.

Selene: Esa es Gigavolt. Una amiga nuestra que conocimos en un viaje dimensional hace tiempo.

Button: ¿Amiga vuestra?

Sapphire: Así es, querido. Una amiga que por fortuna, podemos siempre contar.

Contestaba Sapphire que aparecía junto con Night Terror a un lado de la joven Selene y Ark.

Mistic y Eye Falcon estaban ya rodeados por híbridos y robots. Ambos ponis espalda con espalda, se preparaban para lo peor.

Mistic: Rodeados, pero no indefensos.

Decía desafiante Mistic con un traje de caballero, armada con escudo y un rompecabezas. Eye Falcon con su rifle en alto, la apoyó.

Eye Falcon: Por supuesto. Vamos a acabar con todos.

Los robots y los híbridos cargaron contra ellos, pero justo una barrera de hielo transparente salido del a nada, rodeó a Mistic y Eye Falcon, parando en seco sus atacantes donde la mayoría chocaron contra dicha barrera.

Ice Wind: ¿Os hecho una mano, cielos?

Decía apareciendo patinando nada menos que Ice Wind. La dragona patinando por el suelo como si estuviera en una pista de hielo, avanzaba hacia los enemigos y cubriendo sus guanteletes de hielo, iba golpeando a cada uno de éstos. Luego pegando un fuerte salto, sacó su Arco Ancestral y disparó flechas de energía helada con que fue atravesando a varios enemigos en el proceso.

Mistic: ¡Ice Wind!

Eye Falcon: Muy oportuna.

Comentaban ambos ponis al ver a la dragona del hielo. Ice Wind prestando atención a éstos, les contestó.

Ice Wind: No tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer. Así que me vine para matar unos cuantos monstruos.

Respondía con tono frío la dragona al mismo tiempo bajando la barrera de hielo con que protegió a ambos ponis antes. Selene y los otros se reunieron con éstos.

Selene: Veo que viniste tú también, Ice Wind.

Comentaba alegremente la chica. Gigavolt con una sonrisa la respondió.

Gigavolt: Por supuesto. Ice Wind y yo somos un equipo y siempre vamos juntas ¿No crees, compañera?

Ice Wind: Y porque solo podemos crear a Duality cuando nos juntamos.

Contestó con cierta ironía la dragona de hielo y estando esta cruzada de brazos. Mistic y los otros se rieron un poco ante la respuesta de la dragona del hielo.

Stellar: ¿Quiénes son estas dos?

Button: No las conozco de nada.

Omega: Aunque me gustan sus diseños.

Comentaban éstos que no conocían de nada a ambos dragonas. La patrulla ahí les contestaron.

Vulcania: Son Gigavolt y Ice Wind.

Eye Falcon: Unas amigas que conocimientos hace tiempo.

Mistic: Y vinieron para echarnos una mano.

Explicaban éstos, mientras ambas dragonas saludaban.

Gigavolt: Hola. Mucho gusto.

Ice Wind: Hola...Un placer, supongo...

Omega: Hola a las dos. Un placer conocer a dos dragonas robots más o menos como yo.

Stellar: ¿Dragonas robots?

Preguntó con curiosidad Stellar en el momento que Omega dijo eso último. Button que aun seguía dentro, la contestó.

Button: Pues, según los escáneres de Omega, esas dos son robots.

Stellar: Vaya. Que curioso.

Selene: Pues sí je, je, je. Ella son de las Harmony Warriors. Serían como la Patrulla Harmony en su mundo.

Respondía Selene con una sonrisa, siendo escuchada por Stellar y los otros.

Stellar: Ya veo.

Button: Realmente curioso.

Mistic: ¿Vinisteis vosotras dos solo?

Gigavolt: En realidad vino alguien más con nosotras.

Ice Wind: También vino con nosotras...

Black Matter: ¡Aether Light!

Alzaba la voz la dragona oscura al ver a nada menos que a Aether junto con su fénix Holy, ambas volando a mediana altura y reuniéndose con Darkwing.

Aether: ¿Estás bien, Darkwing?

Dark: Sí. Estoy bien. Gracias por venir.

Agradecía con una sonrisa la leona y logrando ponerse de pie, mientras Holy con su magia curativa la iba curando sus heridas. Aether Light sonriendo, la contestó.

Aether: No es nada. Cuando recibí tu llamada y que Black Matter estaba por medio, decidí venir lo antes posible.

Dark: Cosa que se agradece.

Ambas amigas sonreían, hasta que Black Matter molesta porque no la prestasen atención, las alzó la voz.

Black Matter: ¡Aether Light! Así que tú aquí.

Aether: Pues sí. Vine para ayudar y aun más cuando supe que estabas tú aquí.

Respondió con mirada desafiante la yegua hacia la dragona oscura.

Black Matter: Mejor. Así podré matarte ahora sin que nada ni nadie interfiera.

Aether: Inténtalo ¡Modo Alidrake! ¡Dragón Shinigami Bestia!

Alzó la voz Aether primero adoptando su forma de pony dragón, y luego quedar envuelta en una columna de luz para adoptar su forma de dragona con armadura. Ahora Aether en guardia y empuñando su Knight Queen, dijo en voz alta.

Aether: ¡Hora de detenerte!

Black Matter: ¡No si yo acabo contigo antes!

Respondió a modo de amenaza la dragona oscura, empuñando ésta una enorme guadaña sangrienta.

Dark: Deja que te ayude, Aether.

Aether: No, Darkwing. Black Matter es cosa mía.

Dark: De eso nada. No voy a dejar a mi amiga enfrentarse sola a esa yegua loca y desquiciada.

Ambas chicas discutían, hasta que unas bolas de fuego caían del cielo, alertando a Darkwing y Aether.

Dark: ¡Cuidado!

La leona y la dragona alzaron el vuelo para esquivar dichas bolas de fuego. Luego escucharon un especie de chillido de ave por el cielo.

Dark: Ese sonido...

Aquel sonido la resultaba familiar a Darkwing y cuando miró el cielo, pudo ver a unas máquinas en forma de enormes wyverns de metal negro, grandes bocas dentadas y disparando bolas de fuego por sus bocas.

Dark: ¡Los Black Wyverns! Hacía años que no veía a esos robots.

Comentaba Darkwing al reconocer a aquellos robots en forma de wyverns. Los black wyverns descendieron para atacar con sus bolas de fuego. Darkwing y Aether no se quedaron impasibles y alzaron el vuelo para ir a combatir contra ellos.

Darkwing y Aether empleaban sus armas para destruirlos. Darkwing lanzaba latigazos donde golpeaba a varios de éstos y a uno de ellos lo atrapó con su látigo, giró con él y lo usó para golpear a otro grupo.

Aether blandiendo su espada, partió en ala de un black wyvern haciendo que se cayera al vació. Esquivando la dentellada de otro wyvern, le agarró del cuello y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en ella. Luego a modo de garrote, usó al wyvern para golpear a los que iban a atacarla por alrededor suyo.

Black Matter: ¡Malditas chatarras! ¿Quién os ha dado vela en este entierro? ¡Aether y la otra es mía! ¡Ahhhh..!

Rugía furiosa la dragona oscura echando a volar y con golpes de guadaña, iba destrozando a todo black wyvern que se cruzase en su camino hacia Aether Light. La dragona de luz le iba cortando las alas a otro wyvern, hasta que se percató de Black Matter y ahí usó su espada para protegerse de la dragona oscura.

Black Matter: ¡Te mataré!

Aether: ¡Sigue soñando!

Ambas dragonas blandían sus armas chocando contra la de la otra, provocando chispas de luz y oscuridad. Así hasta que ambas se alejaron de la otra y lanzaron mutuamente unos rayos de luz y oscuridad que chocaron contra la otra, provocando un enorme estruendo en el lugar del choque.

Acto seguido las dos dragonas cargaron contra la otra, blandiendo ambas sus armas. Black Matter trató de decapitar a Aether, pero la dragona de luz se agachó y ahí trató de ensartar a su adversaria, pero la dragona oscura de apartó. Ahí Black Matter la agarró el brazo armado de Aether y fue volando con ella hasta una montaña hasta estrellarla en ella.

Black Matter: ¡Guadaña de Muerte!

Gritaba Black Matter mientras ascendía por el cielo y ahí creaba una guadaña de sangren enorme. Ahí agarrando el extremo del arma con sus garras, la bajó de golpe con intención de destruir a su enemiga.

Aether: ¡Espada Súper Nova!

Se escuchaba alzar la voz a Aether, creando una gran espada de luz donde detuvo al instante el ataque de Black Matter.

Aether: ¡No te será tan fácil acabar conmigo!

Black Matter: ¡Maldita! ¡Acabaré contigo!

Alzaban la voz ambas dragonas, mientras cada una con sus armas y con gestos de sus garras, chocaban sus armas elementales contra la otra. Mientras tanto, Darkwing estaba combatiendo contra los black wyverns donde no dejaban de acosarla.

Dark: Ya me estoy hartando de tanta chatarra ¡Modo Agilidad!

Las piezas de armadura que cubrían las garras, cambiaron de color a blanco. Ahora la felina con gran agilidad y velocidad, se desplazaba de un lado a otro despedazando a los robots con sus Hunter Fangs aun en su forma látigo.

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones, Red Fire, Ocelot y Soul aun seguían combatiendo contra el híbrido alterado.

Red: ¡Cuidado! ¡Que viene de nuevo!

Avisaba Red Fire esquivando el ataque de llamarada del híbrido. El híbrido luego de eso, pegó un salto a gran altura y fue cayendo sobre el grupo tratando de aplastarlos.

Soul: ¡Qué te crees tú eso! ¡Láser Sombrío!

Soul concentró gran cantidad de magia donde ahí lanzó desde su espada un enorme láser negro, que impactó de lleno en el híbrido haciendo que cayera más lento. Aun así el híbrido seguía bajando hacia el grupo con intención de aplastarlos.

Ocelot: Hora de decir adiós a ese bicho feo.

Decía el vaquero sacando arma legendaria y con dicha magnum, apuntó al híbrido. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de disparar, unos rayos de hielo y rayo impactaron en el híbrido con tanta fuerza, que salió volando y estrellarse contra unos contenedores.

Soul: ¿Y eso?

Preguntaba el semental ya dejando de lanzar el láser. Ocelot recolocando su sombrero con la punta de su arma, dijo con total calma.

Ocelot: Podíais haberme dejado aunque hubiese sido darle un tirito, chicas...o debería decir chica ¿No, Duality?

Comentaba el vaquero con su típico buen humor. Acto seguido apareció Duality, la fusión entre Gigavolt y Ice Wind, donde ahí ésta le contestó.

Duality: Habrías perdido mucho tiempo fardando de buen pistolero en vez de disparar. Yo solo rematé la faena.

Contestaba la dragona como si nada. La conversación no duró mucho cuando el híbrido volvió a emerger y lucía furioso de verdad.

Red: Creo que es hora de dejarnos de juegos y darle a ese monstruo la paliza que está pidiendo.

Ocelot: En eso estamos de acuerdo, Red Fire.

Red: ¡Modo Solar!

Ocelot: ¡Modo Dual!

Alzaron la voz ambos, adoptando sus formas supremas. El híbrido rugiendo de furia, golpeó el suelo con una de sus patas, creando una corriente de fuego que iba hacia el grupo.

Red: Ni creas que eso te servirá.

Red Fire se puso en medio y recibió el ataque, solo que sin dañarla lo más mínimo. Simplemente absorbió las llamas con su fuego azul.

Red: ¡Te lo devuelvo!

Red Fire lanzó una intensa llamarada azul de gran envergadura, donde el híbrido no pudo esquivarla y quedó cubierto por dicho fuego. El híbrido ahí rugió de dolor al sentir todas aquellas llamas.

Duality: Ahora voy yo.

La dragona voló hasta donde estaba el híbrido tras deshacer este último de las llamas. La dragona ahí golpeó sus guanteletes donde fuego cubiertos de hielo y electricidad respectivamente.

Duality: ¡Ahora verás lo que es recibir unos guantazos de verdad!

Decía la dragona, comenzando a golpear una y otra vez al híbrido con sus guanteletes, provocando daños de hielo y electricidad. Así hasta que finalmente le dio un fuerte directo que hizo retroceder a cierta distancia al dragón.

Soul: ¡Ahora mi turno! ¡Dragón de Flama Negra!

Soul convocó un gran dragón hecho de fuego negro. Dicho dragón fue volando hasta el híbrido, donde lo cubrió de nuevo de fuego negro.

Ocelot: Hora de practicar mi puntería.

Decía Ocelot donde con su Magnum Speeder, empezó a realizar múltiples disparos de alta potencia, atravesando así el cuerpo del híbrido.

Tras los continuados ataques, el híbrido acabó de rodillas con varias heridas en su cuerpo y partes perdidas, aunque poco a poco se iban regenerando de nuevo.

Soul: Esa cosa se está regenerando de nuevo.

Ocelot: No sí le paramos ya los pies ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Disparo Magnum!

 **Música Finisher.**

Ocelot estaba con su Magnum Speeder enfundada en su armadura, mientras estaba de pie enfrente del enorme híbrido que se iba poco a poco recuperándose aunque ya a paso lento.

El semental lucía tranquilo mientras se ponía en posición de duelo y una bola de heno pasaba rodando detrás de él.

Ocelot: Hora de decir adiós, bicho feo.

Decía con una sonrisa el vaquero, desenfundando la magnun y ahí apuntó al híbrido con ella. Unas líneas de energía azul iban pasando desde la parte trasera del arma hacia delante. Así hasta que finalmente disparó un potente rayo que pasaba a toda velocidad en dirección al híbrido.

El híbrido veía como el rayo iba hacia él, hasta que finalmente le atravesó el corazón y el rayo le salió por la espalda.

El híbrido rugía de dolor mientras su cuerpo desprendía rayos, hasta que finalmente estalló en pedazos. Ocelot tras eliminar al monstruo, giraba su arma con el casco y se la guardó a la vez que sonriendo comentó.

Ocelot: Monstruo eliminado.

Comentaba sonriente el vaquero tras eliminar al híbrido. Nébula vio no con muy buena cara como el híbrido que ella misma alteró, haya sido destruido. Mientras el resto del grupo se había reunido y estos miraban a Nébula.

Red: Se acabó, Nébula.

Eye Falcon: Entrégate o tendrás problemas.

Vulcania: Aunque si no te entregas, da igual. Así podremos molerte a golpes.

Button: En eso te apoyo, nena.

Comentaba el grupo mientras la yegua oscura mirando a éstos, les dijo.

Nébula: ¡Ilusos! Que hayáis destruido a un solo híbrido alterado, no significa que hayáis ganado. Aun tenemos más mejoras planeadas para nuestros híbridos.

Decía la yegua oscura antes de desaparecer en nubes de sombras.

Soul: Se ha ido.

Stellar: Yo que quería darla lo suyo.

Mistic: No os preocupéis. No será la última vez que la veamos.

Red: Lo que me preocupa es eso que dijo, sobre que tienen más mejoras planeadas para sus híbridos.

Comentaba ahora Red Fire con cierto tono de preocupación. Selene ahí toda tranquila, la comentó para calmarla.

Selene: Tranquila. Sea lo que sea, nosotros acabaremos con todos sus planes. Je, je, je.

Ocelot: Eso, nena. Ante todo, actitud positiva.

La apoyaba el vaquero con optimismo a la chica. Mientras tanto, Nébula reapareció en la sala de ordenadores donde estaba la doctora Moira.

Nébula: ¡Doctora!

Moira: Sé para lo que vienes. Tranquila. Aunque perdamos estas instalaciones, tengo los datos de investigación.

La respondió con total tranquilidad la orni, mientras se daba la vuelta en el asiento giratorio para ver a la yegua con una sonrisa conspiradora. Nébula ahí toda seria la dijo.

Nébula: Más vale que sea así, porque sobra decir que la patrulla destruirá toda las instalaciones, mandando todo a tomar por saco.

Onyx: ¡No sí yo os impido que huyáis!

Ambas miraron en dirección hacia donde vino la voz, donde ahí vieron a nada menos que a Onyx.

Nébula: ¿Tú? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

Preguntaba la yegua, sorprendida de ver al bat pony ahí. Onyx ahí la contestó.

Onyx: Mientras Darkwing y los otros se ocupaban de vuestros monstruos y esbirros, yo pude colarme sin ser visto y llegar hasta aquí para luego destruir el lugar con explosivos. Y ahora, entregaos sin oponer resistencia.

Les ordenaba el semental empuñando su espada hacia éstas. Nébula ahí sonriendo con malicia, le contestó.

Nébula: Creo que no, soldadito. Aunque me apetecería mucho hacerte pedazos, esta investigación vale demasiado para arriesgar a perderlo. Así que adiós.

Decía con malicia Nébula mientras su cuerno empezó a brillar. Onyx trató de detenerla antes de que se fueran, pero la yegua y la doctora fueron cubiertas por una nube de sombras, llevando consigo todos los datos de la investigación. Onyx maldijo su suerte.

Onyx: ¡Maldición! Por poco.

Volviendo con Darkwing y Aether, ambas estaban en su propia lucha. Darkwing contra los black wyvern, mientras Aether combatía contra Black Matter.

Black Matter: ¡Acabaré contigo de una vez para siempre!

Gritaba furiosa la dragona oscura, convocando ésta un enorme dragón hecho de sangre líquida. Aether sin dejarse intimidar por ésta, la contestó desafiante.

Aether: ¡Eso nunca pasará, Black Matter!

Aether convocó su dragón galáctico.

Ambos dragones de energía cargaron contra el otro, donde ambos impactaron y ambas energía se sobreponía contra la otra, provocando un enorme estruendo por alrededor.

Ambas dragonas lo daban todo para superar a la otra, hasta que finalmente se formó una enorme explosión en el lugar de impacto.

Ahí Black Matter cargó contra Aether donde impactó contra esta última y las dos fueron contra la pared rocosa de una dragona. Ahí Aether estaba contra la roca, sosteniendo con sus garras los brazos de Black Matter donde esta última intentaba clavar sus garras en el rostro de la dragona de luz.

Black Matter: ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Lo haré aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida!

Amenazaba la dragona oscura, tratando de atravesar sus garras en el rostro de Aether. La dragona de luz manteniéndose firme y sin soltar las garras de su adversaria, la contestó.

Aether: Que obsesión conmigo ¿Eres conscientes de que sí en el caso poco probable de que acabes conmigo, ya no tendrías otra motivación en la vida? Eres igual a Darkness. Un arma sin más vida de lo que le crearon y una vez que lo cumplas, ya no tendrás lugar en el mundo.

La decía casi a tono de reproche la dragona de luz. Black Matter rugiendo primero de rabia, la respondió.

Black Matter: ¡Me da igual! ¡Ya me pondrá mi ama Natsumi algo que hacer! ¡Y no me compares con Darkness! ¡Será mucho más que él y cualquier otro! ¡Seré la más poderosa que existe!

Decía esto la dragona oscura aun tratando de clavar sus garras en la dragona de luz, así hasta que unos látigos la atraparon de la cintura a Black Matter.

Dark: ¡Aléjate de mi amiga!

Alzaba la voz Darkwing tirando esta de los látigos, llevando a Black Matter en el proceso para así alejarla de Aether. Luego recobrando sus látigos, Darkwing volvió a adoptarlas en su forma de dagas. Black Matter recobró el equilibrio en el aire.

Black Matter: ¿Y tú por qué te metes, desgraciada? ¡Esto es entre ella y yo! ¡Tú no te metas!

Dark Cloud: (Primero te quiere matar y ahora viene con que no es asunto tuyo. Desde luego, esa yegua está fatal. Aunque eso no quita que esté buena).

Comentaba el fénix negro desde la mente de Darkwing. Ahí la leona de forma desafiante, la contestó a la dragona oscura.

Dark: Si haces daño a mis amigos, es asunto mío.

Black Matter: ¡Entonces muere! ¡Rayo Sangriento!

Black Matter disparó un mortal rayo rojo sangre contra Darkwing. La leona de preparó para defenderse con una barrera, hasta que Aether apareció y esta alzó la voz.

Aether: ¡Modo Refractor!

Nada más decir eso, su armadura fue cubierta por unos cristales blancos. Aether sin moverse, recibió el rayo solo que en vez de hacerla daño, su armadura fue absorbiendo el rayo para sorpresa de Black Matter.

Black Matter: ¡Pero qué rayos!

Aether: ¡Te la devuelvo!

Respondía Aether concentrando la energía acumulada, para luego devolvérsela a Black Matter. La dragona oscura donde la pilló por sorpresa aquello, no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla y la dio de lleno el ataque.

Black Matter: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba de dolor la dragona oscura al sentir su propio ataque en ella.

Aether: ¡Darkwing! Ahora es nuestra oportunidad.

Dark: Sí.

Ambas asintieron y ahí se prepararon para acabar con Black Matter ahora que estaba aturdida.

Dark: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran León Plateado!

Aether: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Dragón Galáctico!

 **Música Finisher**

Darkwing convocaba su león de luz plateada, mientras Aether convocaba un dragón similar al dragón galáctico de Mike.

Dark: Vamos, Aether. A por ella.

Aether: Por supuesto.

Dark: ¡Adelante, león!

Aether: ¡Vamos, dragón!

Ambas lanzaron sus ataques elementales contra la dragona oscura, donde esta última veía al león y al dragón yendo hacia ella.

Black Matter: ¡Malditas! ¡No me derrotareis!

Black Matter trató de detenerlos con una barrera elemental, pero no pudo resistir por mucho tiempo el ataque de ambos ataques de sombra y luz, donde destruyeron dicha barrera y fueron hacia Black Matter. Al final la dragona oscura recibió ambos ataques, donde se formó una gran explosión de energía.

Darkwing y Aether aterrizaron en el suelo, para ver emerger a una herida Black Matter con serias heridas y su armadura bastante dañada, tratando de ponerse de pie.

Black Matter: Malditas...Aun no...Me habéis...vencido...

Decía tratando de sonar desafiante la dragona oscura, pero sus heridas la impedían lograr mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo y faltaba para que se cayera al suelo. Darkwing y Aether se prepararon para acabar con ella definitivamente, hasta que apareció mediante unas sombras nada menos que Nébula.

Dark: ¡Nébula!

Exclamó Darkwing al ver a la yegua oscura ahí presente. Nébula miró por un momento a Darkwing y a Aether, para luego mirar a Black Matter y decirla a ésta.

Nébula: Es mejor irse ahora.

Black Matter: No...Quiero seguir combatiendo.

Se negaba a abandonar la lucha la dragona oscura pese a estar muy débil. Nébula mirándola a los ojos la dijo a ésta.

Nébula: ¡Maldita sea! Mírate. Estás hecha una lástima y no puedes seguir combatiendo.

Black Matter: Me da igual...Vivo para luchar y no voy a dejarlo aunque tenga que morir en ello.

Nébula: ¡No! Eres demasiado valiosa para dejarte morir así. Mejor te llevo y sobre esas, no te preocupes. Las dejaré ocupación.

Contestaba la yegua oscura alzando ésta su casco y un fuego negro se formaba en ella. Acto seguido la lanzó a cierta distancia al suelo y dicho fuego creció de tamaño, hasta que surgió de ella el híbrido alterado a tamaño gigante.

Nébula: Bien. Veamos que tal se os da con una versión gigante del mismo ¡Adiós!

Se despedía Nébula con una sonrisa perversa, antes de desaparecer en una nube de sombras al igual que Black Matter. Darkwing y Aether vieron al híbrido gigante, donde la criatura las miraba de forma amenazante.

Dark: Nuestros problemas parecen haber aumentado.

Aether: Eso parece. Habrá que llamar a nuestros compañeros.

Dark: Por supuesto ¡Silver Lion!

Aether: ¡Golden Night!

Alzaron la voz ambas dragonas, donde ahí aparecieron Silver Lion y Golden Night.

Silver Lion: Hola, amita. Aquí estoy.

Golden Night: Que no cunda el pánico. Aquí está la gran Golde Night para lo que haga falta.

Se presentaban ambos compañeros espirituales. Darkwing y Aether sonrieron al tener a sus compañeros aquí y sin perder tiempo, alzaron ahí la voz.

Dark: ¡Silver Lion! ¡Modo Titánico!

Aether: ¡Golde Night! ¡Modo Robot!

Silver Lion y Golden Night adoptaron sus formas bestiales mecánicas gigantes. Darkwing y Aether se introdujeron cada una en un portal, donde ambas aparecieron en la cabina de cada uno de sus respectivos compañeros espirituales, en sus formas ponis cada una con su respectivo fénix.

Dark: ¡Silver Lion! ¡Modo Robot!

Aether: ¡Golden Night! ¡Modo Guerrera!

Ambos robots adoptaron sus formas guerreras. De inmediato Silver Lion desplegó su látigo, mientras Golden Night sacaba su espada. El híbrido al ver ambos robots, lanzó un rugido amenazador.

Aether: A por él.

Dark: Por supuesto.

Ambas dirigiendo a sus mecas fueron hacia el híbrido. El híbrido cargó contra ellas queriendo destruirlas.

Darkwing hizo salvar a Silver Lion con una voltereta, pasando por encima del híbrido y ahí con su látigo le atrapó el cuello. Una vez al otro lado, Silver Lion tiró del látigo para retener al híbrido. Ahí Aether y Golden Night aprovecharon para golpear al híbrido con su espada.

Dark: Sigue así, lo tenemos.

Animaba Darkwing, hasta que el híbrido furioso tiró del látigo arrastrando a Silver Lion, y ahí lo golpeó con su cola donde hizo que perdiera el equilibrio el meca. Ahí el híbrido se dio la vuelta y agarrando del látigo, tiró de ella haciendo girar a Silver Lion y ahí con él, golpeó a Golden Night, derribando a ambos robots.

Dark: Vale...Quizás hablé de más.

Aether: ¡Cuidado! ¡Que viene de nuevo!

Ambos robots tuvieron que apartarse para evitar unos ataques de rayos lanzados por el híbrido desde sus cuernos. Rápidamente los dos robots se pudieron de pie.

Dark: Bien. Probemos algo nuevo ¡Novalis!

Llamaba Darkwing a su otra compañera espiritual y ahí apareció Novalis.

Novalis: ¡Aquí estoy! ¿Dónde está la fiesta?

Preguntaba alegremente la murciélago. Darkwing mirando a su compañera, la dijo a ésta.

Dark: ¡Novalis! ¡Modo Titánico!

Novalis: ¡Marchando!

Novalis adoptó su forma de gran murciélago robot.

Dark: Y ahora ¡Combinación Meca!

Novalis: ¡Marchando una de combinación Meca!

Respondía bromeando la murciélago. Ahí la meca robot voló hasta estar por detrás de Silver Lion y se acopló por la espalda, proporcionando unas alas al robot león. Unas cuchillas afiladas en forma de media luna se acoplaron en las garras de Silver Lion.

Dark: ¡Bat Lion! ¡Listo para combatir!

Anunciaba Darkwing mientras el meca alzaba sus cuchillas. Aether observando eso, comentó.

Aether: Vaya. Nada mal esa forma.

Decía la yegua admirando la nueva pieza que tenía Silver Lion. El híbrido ahí rugió de furia y se preparaba para atacar de nuevo, hasta que unos rayos de fuego y disparos de energía impactaron en él.

Ahí ambas yeguas vieron aparecer al meca fénix y al meca dog en su forma súper meca, aproximándose hacia donde estaban ellas.

Red: Hola, chicas.

Ocelot: Espero que no hayamos llegado muy tarde.

Aether: En absoluto. Llegáis justo a tiempo.

Contestó Aether con una sonrisa, alegrándose de ver a ambos amigos aproximarse.

Red: Bueno ¿Realizamos una combinación meca?

Aether: A mí me parece perfecto.

Ocelot: Perfecto. Entonces vamos allá, señoras.

Aether; Red Fire y Ocelot: ¡Combinación Meca!

El meca Dog Guard se combinó con Golden Night a modo de armadura con los cañones giratorios en hombros y piernas. El meca Fénix se acopló en la espalda de Golde Night, proporcionando unas alas extras a la robot dorada.

Aether: Vamos allá.

Ocelot: Vamos a dar un buen repaso al monstruo.

Decían éstos. Finalmente ambos robots estaban más que listos para combatir al híbrido.

Bat Lion desplegó sus alas y fue volando hacia el híbrido. El híbrido lanzó una llamarada tratando de golpearlo, pero el robot lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado y cuando pasó a su lado, le dio un fuerte tajo en el costado provocando un profundo corte.

Golden Night iba corriendo al encuentro del híbrido. El híbrido ahí se giró de golpe para tratar de golpearla con su cola, pero la robot pegó un salto con voltereta y mientras estaba en el aire, disparó los cañones giratorios provocando severos daños al híbrido.

Una vez al otro lado, ambos mecas se dieron la vuelta, justo para que el híbrido disparase un gran rayo contra ambos robots. Ahí Golden Night se interpuso delante y desplegando sus alas de fénix como de dragón, creó una barrera con que detuvo los disparos. Ahí Bat Lion saltó y apoyándose en los hombros de de Golde Night, realizó un saltó con mayor altura y luego realizó un giro hacia delante donde le dio una fuerte patada por encima de la cabeza del híbrido que lo aturdió fuertemente.

Aether: ¡Alas Ardientes!

Golde Night desplegó sus alas y lanzó unas bolas de fuego que impactaron en el híbrido.

Dark: ¡Cuchillada Nocturna!

Bat Lion avanzó hacia el híbrido y realizando un giro rápido, golpeó al híbrido con la parte afilada de las alas de murciélago, ocasionando más daños al monstruo.

El híbrido retrocedía tras sufrir severos daños por parte de ambos robots.

Dark: Hora de acabar con esto.

Aether: Por supuesto, amiga. A por todas.

Todos: ¡Carga de Victoria!

Dark: ¡Patada Lunar!

Aether: ¡Disparo Centella!

 **Música Finisher**

Bat Lion saltó para avanzar en horizontal con sus piernas por delante y sus alas y brazos extendidos hacia delante. De la cintura para abajo, iba girando a modo de torbellino

Golden Night hizo girar todos los tambores giratorios, donde ahí disparó centenares de balas de energía.

Todos: ¡La Patrulla Harmony nunca se rinde!

Bat Lion atravesó al híbrido y luego los disparos alcanzaron a la criatura. Finalmente el híbrido tras sufrir intensos daños, su cuerpo irradiaba rayos hasta que finalmente estalló en pedazos.

Dark: Patrulla. Esto es una Mega Victoria.

Decía Darkwing con una sonrisa y ahí todos lo celebraron.

Finalmente la calma volvió y el grupo logró destruir las instalaciones de híbridos. A la entrada de dichas instalaciones, el grupo se despedía de Aether y compañeras.

Dark: Muchas gracias por la ayuda, amigas.

Agradecía la alicornio sombría a Aether y compañeras. Éstas sintiendo y con una sonrisa respondieron.

Aether: Para nada. Después de habernos ayudado, es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer. Así que nunca dudéis en llamarnos cuando creáis que necesitáis ayuda.

Ocelot: Eso haremos, linda.

Aether: Ahora, adiós.

Gigavolt: Cuidaos.

Ice Wind: Hasta otra.

El grupo se despedía de sus amigas donde ya se iban marchando a través de un portal dimensional. Una vez solos, el grupo conversó entre ellos.

Red: No sé vosotros, pero esto de los híbridos que se regeneran, creo que es algo a tener en cuenta.

Comentaba Red Fire donde la preocupaba el tema. Los demás tuvieron que darla la razón.

Ocelot: Mucho me temo que Red Fire tiene razón. Si ahora los híbridos adquieren capacidad de regenerarse no solo de heridas, sino también de partes perdidas, eso hará unos autenticas malas bestias difíciles de matar.

Dark: Eso parece. Tendremos que avisar a nuestros amigos de esto si se da el caso.

Comentaban el grupo mientras Novalis estaba alegremente charlando con Soul, Stellar y Dark Knight donde la murciélago se alegraba de volver a ver a Soul. El semental gris mirando al grupo, comentó.

Soul: Está claro que esto de los híbridos dará que hablar.

Eye Falcon: Cierto. Al menos hemos acabado con las instalaciones de aquí, aunque nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar después en otros mundos.

Vulcania: Especialmente si lo siguen mejorándolos y haciéndolos más fuertes.

Mistic: No sabemos cuál será lo siguiente que hará.

Dark: Por eso debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa que ocurra.

Comentaba el grupo donde no podían evitar preocuparse por la situación. Novalis notando eso, trató de animar con su típica actitud alegre y positiva.

Novalis: No importa lo que hagan. Mientras estemos todos juntos, no habrá quien nos gane. Así que ¡Arriba ese ánimo!

Decía esto toda animada la murciélago, logrando así que el grupo ahí sonriera y la respondieran.

Dark: Tienes razón, Novalis.

Ocelot: Todos juntos y nadie nos podrá parar. Je, je, je.

Eye Falcon: Juntos somos imparables.

Onyx: Nada nos podrá parar.

Finalmente todos sonrieron. Ahí Stellar preguntó

Stellar: Bueno ¿Y ahora qué haréis?

Dark: De momento volveremos a Ponyville para descansar y cuando el equipo de limpieza se haya ocupado del resto de las instalaciones, seguiremos en nuestro siguiente viaje dimensional.

Soul: Sois bienvenidos a quedaros en la mansión si queréis, amigos.

Dark Cloud: Gracias, colega. Se agradece tener donde echar la pata y dormir un rato.

Agradecía el fénix negro pasando sus alas bajo el pico y hacer como si durmiera, haciendo reír al grupo con dicha acción. Finalmente el grupo se fue caminando de nuevo a Ponyville.

Continuara

No olvidéis comentar.


	84. Decisiones y Consecuencias

**Decisiones y Consecuencias**

En la capital de Canterlot, había mucha gente por las calles. Los guardias reales se encargaban de despejar las carreteras del interior de dicha ciudad, para que la gente no la invadiera.

Un vehículo se iba desplazando por dicha carretera, siendo escoltada por varios guardias. Aquel vehículo tenía una bandera de una nacionalidad extranjera.

La razón de dicho vehículo, es que estaba transportando a un importante gobernante de una ciudad lejana a la sede del consejo en Canterlot. Lugar donde se reunirían varios líderes importantes del mundo.

La gente miraban el vehículo con suma atención, aunque la mayoría no parecía lucir contenta para nada.

En lo alto de un edificio iba una felina anthomorfa del tamaño de un humano, pelaje violeta como una larga cola. Ojos del mismo color. Llevando un traje al estilo Widownmaker de Overwatch. Dicha felina se apostaba en una esquina de un edificio bastante alto donde tenía visión abierta a la entrada de la sede del consejo. Lugar donde se detendría el vehículo.

La gata sacaba un potente y moderno rifle de francotirador, donde la punta del arma se extendió y una mira salió de la parte superior. En dicha mira apuntaba a dicha sede.

Justamente el vehículo que transportaba a al importante gobernante, se detuvo en dicha entrada. La gata apuntaba con la mira de su rifle justo por la parte traseras del vehículo.

Las puertas del vehículo se abrieron y por ella salieron unos grifos con trajes negros y gafas de sol con aparatos de comunicación colgado al lado de la cabeza. Aquellos eran grifos guardaespaldas.

Siento retenidos por los guardias e incluso guardias robots, estaban la gente de Canterlot donde no parecían lucir contenta e incluso tenían pancartas de protesta. Estaba claro que el que venía en el vehículo, no iba a ser bien recibido.

Gata: La función va a comenzar.

Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa y tono frío la gata, donde el pulso no la parecía temblar en absoluto mientras mantenía la mira. Finalmente salió quién sería su objetivo.

Del vehículo salió un grifo bastante mayor de plumaje marrón, siendo la de la cabeza más oscura. Llevaba un frac negro y pantalones. Casi calvo en la cabeza y lucía con expresión molesta. Los habitantes de Canterlot al verlo, empezaron a abuchearlo y si no fuesen por los guardias, se habían lanzado encima de él.

La gata apuntaba con la mira justo en la cabeza del grifo, donde este último era escoltado por sus guardaespaldas a la entrada del consejo. La gata no apartaba la mira de su objetivo y estuvo a punto de disparar hasta que en ese instante, un chorro de agua golpeó su mira.

Gata: ¿Pero qué...?

Star White: ¡Sorpresa!

Alzó la voz con tono burlón el joven alifénix Star White, llevando el potro su katana. Junto a él estaba también Night Ray. Ambos jóvenes con sus armaduras Bankai. La gata miró desconcertada a éstos.

Night: Lo siento, minina. No podemos permitir que cometas un asesinato así como así.

Decía con tono serio el unicornio mientra empuñaba su espada serpiente. La gata estaba aun algo sorprendida, pero enseguida se puso seria y empuñando su rifle donde la punta se recogió al igual que la mira, donde ahí empezó a disparar a modo de ametralladora contra ambos potros.

Night: ¡Cuidado!

Avisaba el unicornio, creando un muró de tierra delante de ambos, deteniendo así los disparos. La gata salió corriendo de allí, ya que era obvio que los disparos habrán alertado a la gente pese a la considerable altura del edificio.

Night: ¡Se escapa!

Star White: ¡No si yo no lo permito!

Decía el alifénix donde salió raudo y veloz a perseguir a la felina. Mientras tanto, la gata seguía corriendo por el tejado, para luego saltar al borde unos instantes antes de que pudiera cogerle el potro. Ahí Star White vio a la gata ir cayendo al vació, por lo que no dudó en salir volando hacia ella.

La gata lejos de mostrarse preocupada, sonrió con malicia a la vez que disparaba su rifle infinidad de balas contra el potro. Star White tenía que moverse de un lado a otro para esquivar los ataques e incluso emplear su katana para desviar los disparos.

Poco a poco, Star White estuvo a punto de alcanzar a la gata, hasta que ésta extendió su brazo izquierdo y por ella surgió un gancho donde tras engancharse en algo, salió lanzada hacia dicho lugar, alejándose así del potro para sorpresa de éste.

Star White vio a la gata meterse en el interior de un edificio por una ventana. El potro ahí se introdujo en dicha ventana donde al otro lado pudo ver que eran unas escaleras. Star White se fijó que la gata iba subiendo por las escaleras. Ahí Star White la persiguió volando por el hueco de la escalera.

La gata al percatarse de que aun la seguían, lanzó desde su brazo un especie de frasco donde contenía un extraño líquido morado. Star White se percató de dicho frasco que iba hacia él, justo cuando esto último explotó soltando una nube morada venenosa.

La gata sonrió con malicia esperando que el veneno hubiese retenido al potro lo suficiente para escapar. Su sorpresa fue ver a Star White cubierto por una barrera mágica esférica que lo protegió del veneno. El alifénix sin perder tiempo, cargó contra la gata, placó contra ésta y se la llevó por delante hasta pasar por una ventana. Una vez pasando por lo alto de un edificio por el tejado, el potro la soltó y ahí la dio una patada a la gata que la estampó contra el suelo a la vez que perdía el arma.

La gata tendida en el suelo, trató de recuperar el arma, pero Star White aterrizando en el suelo, apoyó una de sus patas de fénix en dicha arma para impedir que la cogiera y con tono serio, decirla a la gata.

Star White: Lo siento, minina. Aquí acaba tu fechoría.

Decía el joven potro a la gata. Parecía que el potro había logrado atrapar a la gata, pero justo en ese momento se escucharon unos disparos como de escopetas. El alifénix se giró con su arma en alto, justo a tiempo para desviar los disparos.

Star White: ¿Pero qué...?

Ahí vio a su atacante. Un especie de ser humanoide que llevaba un abrigo negro con capucha. Máscara blanca en forma de calavera que le ocultaba el rostro. Una especie de armadura negra que le cubría el cuerpo y unas botas. Unos guanteletes blancos con garras que parecían huesos, donde sostenía en ellas unas enormes escopetas de gran tamaño. Lo más llamativo de dicho individuo, es que le sobresalía de la capucha unas orejas largas negras de conejo.

Enmascarado: ¡Hora de morir!

El enmascarado comenzó a disparar sus escopetas, obligando al alifénix a retroceder y desviar los disparos con su katana.

El misterioso asesino tras disparar varias veces con sus escopetas hasta quedarse sin munición, tiró ambas armas al suelo y sacó otras nuevas para seguir disparando. Ahí el asesino mirando de reojo a la gata, la comentó a ésta.

Enmascarado: ¿Estado del objetivo?

Gata: Misión fallida. Todo por culpa de esos potros que juegan a héroe.

Respondió la gata con tono de reproche por el hecho de que no hubiese podido acabar con el objetivo. El enmascarado gruñó molesto y tras tirar de nuevo sus escopetas, dijo.

Enmascarado: Entonces volvamos a la nave.

Dijo con tono enojado el enmascarado, quedando éste y su compañera envueltos en un espiral de sombras. Star White no estaba dispuesto a permitir que escapasen.

Star White: ¡Quietos los dos! ¡No vais a escapar de mí!

Decía el alifénix yendo volando hacia ambos asesinos, pero la espiral desapareció mucho antes de que el joven alifénix pudiera siquiera alcanzarlos. Ahí Star White maldijo su suerte.

Star White: ¡Maldición! Se han escapado.

Night Ray apareció volando con unas alas de cristal en la espalda, hasta llegar donde estaba Star White.

Night: Star White ¿Qué ha pasado?

Preguntaba el unicornio. Star White con tono molesto y cruzado de brazos, le contestó a su amigo.

Star White: Pues que ya tenía casi atrapada a esa misteriosa francotiradora, pero apareció un tío raro con abrigo negro y máscara de calavera blanca como armado con unas escopetas, que se puso a practicar el tiro al pato conmigo. Luego cogió a la gata y desaparecieron en un espiral de sombras.

Explicaba el alifénix. Night Ray se quedó pensativo ante lo que había dicho Star White, donde por alguna razón la descripción le resultaba familiar.

Night: Esa descripción...Creo que algo he oído. De momento mejor volvamos con Apple Bloom al consejo.

Star White: Tienes razón. No sea que mamá se enfade por estar tanto tiempo fuera. Volvamos.

Ambos potros asintieron y se fueron volando del lugar para regresar a la sede del consejo.

Más tarde, en un cuarto del castillo de Canterlot, estaba Heart Fire, Felia y Pyro en dicho cuarto. El fénix estaba en un balcón mirando al exterior, Felia tranquilamente recostada encima de la cama. Heart Fire en cambio, estaba jugando con un especie de dinosaurio bebé de color cobre, cuya apariencia se asemejaba a un pequeño rex.

Heart Fire: Ven, Rex. Juega conmigo. Je, je, je.

Comentaba la potra, teniendo en brazos al pequeño rex mientras lo mecía, donde el pequeño parecía gustarle los mimos de la potra. Felia miraba un poco de reojo la escena donde no podía evitar sentirse un poco celosa por la atención que su dueña ponía en el pequeño dinosaurio bebé

Heart Fire seguía haciendo mimos al pequeño dinosaurio, hasta que se escuchó llamar a la puerta y ahí entraron Star White y Night Ray junto con sus fénix.

Heart Fire: Hola, chicos ¿De dónde venis?

Preguntaba alegremente la potra, hasta que notó los tonos serios de ambos potros como sus fénix, cosa que llamó la atención a ésta.

Heart Fire: Chicos ¿Por qué lucís tan serios?

Ante la pregunta, ambos chicos se miraron al uno al otro y luego a Heart Fire, la contestaron.

Ambos: ¡Lagar historia!

Más tarde, Star White y Night Ray les contaron a Heart Fire, Felia y a Pyro lo sucedido.

Heart Fire: ¿En serio pasó eso?

Star White: Desde luego, hermana. Esa tipeja quería cargarse al grifo con cara de dolor de estomago. Por fortuna yo la bloqueé con un ataque de agua, que inutilizó temporalmente su mira. Je, je, je. Debiste haberlo visto. Fue genial.

Explicaba con tono presumida el alifénix.

Night: Aunque al final lograra escapar.

Respondía serio Night Ray, estando éste sentado enfrente de un pequeño escritorio mirando por un ordenador portátil. Star White ya no tan alegre, comentó.

Star White: Bueno...Eso fue a causa de ese tipo de la máscara. Si no, la habría dado lo suyo a esa.

Pyro: ¿Tipo de la máscara?

Preguntó ahora con curiosidad el fénix. Night Ray buscando algo por el portátil, respondió.

Night: Creo que sé quienes eran esos misteriosos asesinos.

Felia: ¿En serio, Night Ray?

Night: Sí. Aquí está.

Los demás se acercaron para estar detrás del unicornio donde este había encontrado.

Night: Si no me equivoco, los misteriosos asesinos eran Widowmaker, una peligrosa francotirador asesina y despiadada. Y su compañero Reaper, otro asesino muy peligroso.

Felia: ¿Widowmaker y Reaper? ¿Cómo los personajes del videojuego de Overwatch? ¿Ese donde Star White se pasa horas jugando?

Preguntaba la gata con curiosidad. Star White mirando feo a la gata en el momento que dijo esto último, comentó un tanto a la defensiva.

Star White: Bueno...Es que necesito puntos de competición para conseguir armas doradas. En serio, que valgan 3000 para cada personaje, me parece excesivo y un incordio.

Explicaba el potro alifénix, estando éste cruzado de brazos. Heart Fire no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante la reacción de su hermano.

Ventus: De todos modos ¿Por qué querían matar a ese tipo?

Preguntaba ahora el fénix. Night Ray buscando algo más por el portátil, respondió.

Night: Aquí hay datos sobre quien era su blanco.

Decía esto el unicornio mientras en la pantalla se mostraba la imagen del grifo de antes, siendo escoltado por sus guardaespaldas. Todos prestaban atención a la foto mientras Night Ray miraba un texto que ponía lo siguiente.

Night: Presidente Tramper del estado independiente de Barunda. Conocido por todo el mundo por ser un dictador donde su pueblo sufre las consecuencias de su régimen. Obligando a enrolar a la fuerza a jóvenes para su ejercito. No preocuparse por la hambruna de la gente pobre o la pobreza que hay. Muchas de ellas a causa de los elevados impuestos que impone el presidente. Detesta a los extranjeros y es extremadamente racista. Odiado tanto por su gente como la de fuera y muchos desean verle verdaderamente muerto y enterrado a muchos metros bajo tierra.

Leía en voz alta la información que contaba el unicornio sobre dicho presiente, mientras los demás prestaban atención a lo que narraba Night Ray.

Terrax: Entonces es un tipo bastante malo.

Felia: Como un dolor de muelas.

Heart Fire: Intensamente malo si no se preocupa del bien estar de su pueblo.

Comentaban éstos mientras Heart Fire sujetaba en brazos al pequeño dinosaurio. Star White cuyo rostro reflejaba estar pensativo, se fue hacia la cama y tumbándose boca arriba en ella y mirando al techo, comentó.

Star White: Entonces...Si esos asesinos lo hubiesen matado...El estado de Barunda se habría librado de un horrible dictador.

Comentaba el alifénix siendo escuchado por los demás. Heart Fire dejando al bebé dinosaurio en el suelo y yendo hacia la cama para tumbarse boca abajo al lado de su hermano, le comentó a éste.

Heart Fire: ¿Acaso hubieseis preferido dejar que esos asesinos mataran a ese hombre por muy malo que fuese?

Preguntaba la alicornio a su hermano. Star White soltando un suspiro, respondió.

Star White: No...No es eso...Nosotros...Ay...No sé que decir a esto...

Comentaba el alifénix no muy seguro de qué respuesta dar. Night Ray con la vista en alto, comentó.

Night Ray: Si hubiéramos dejado que lo matasen, habríamos en cierto modo colaborado indirectamente en un asesinato. Pero al impedirlo, hemos condenado a todo un estado a seguir sufriendo la dictadura de una persona verdaderamente malvada.

Ahí nadie supo que decir. Haber dejado o no asesinar a tal dictador. Todos sentían que ninguna de las dos opciones era en cierto modo buena. Todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que ahí escucharon una voz.

Ayi: No es fácil tomar decisiones cuando existe la doble moralidad ¿Cierto?

Todos: ¿Señor Ayi?

Preguntaban todos en parte sorprendidos al ver al conejo apoyado contra la entrada del cuarto. El conejo sonriendo les respondió a todos.

Ayi: El mismo.

Heart Fire: ¿Qué hace aquí, señor Ayi?

Night: Sí ¿Acaso no deberías estar con tu equipo cazando piratas espaciales o algo?

Terrax: Que raro verlo por aquí.

Comentaban los jóvenes que no se esperaban en absoluto ver al conejo presentarse ahí mismo. Ayi dejando de estar apoyado se dispuso a explicarse.

Ayi: Estoy aquí con mi equipo en una misión secreta. Tan secreta que ni nosotros sabemos que es. Es lo malo de tener tantos secretos en una misión, porque no tienes ni idea de cuales son esos secretos.

Pyro: Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Ayi: Ja, ja, ja. Solo me quedaba con vosotros. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el conejo tras hacerles la broma y ahí continuó hablando.

Ayi: En realidad, estamos las chicas y yo de escoltas de un pez gordo de esos. Y pasaba por el pasillo donde escuché por casualidad vuestra conversación.

Night: Así que nos escuchaste.

Comentaba el potro con cierta pena en su voz al darse cuenta de que su conversación no había sido muy discreta. Ayi mirando al grupo, les comentó a éstos.

Ayi: ¿Qué os aflige exactamente?

Ante la pregunta del conejo, el grupo se miraron unos a otros ya que no sabían que decir exactamente.

Star White: Es que no estamos seguros si hicimos bien o no en impedir el asesinato.

Ventus: Ya que el tipo en cuestión es un completo dictador donde su gente sufre por su culpa.

Night: Odiado por todo el mundo.

Terrax: Donde muchos desean verle muerto y bien muerto.

Heart Fire: El problema es que no sabemos si fue correcto o no impedir el asesinato, aunque los asesinos sean unos criminales peligrosos.

Pyro: Por lo que no sabemos que pensar al respecto.

Explicaban éstos donde les abarcaban la enorme duda de que si hicieron lo correcto o no. Ayi escuchando con suma atención las explicación de los jóvenes, asintió y ahí les respondió.

Ayi: Os entiendo, chicos. No siempre es fácil tomar decisiones. En la vida, a veces os tocará tomar decisiones difíciles donde no es fácil elegir cuando sentís que ninguna elección es buena o moralmente hablando.

Explicaba el conejo comprendiendo la incertidumbre del grupo.

Felia: ¿Usted pasó por esta situación, señor Ayi?

Ayi: Algo parecido, pero más bien fue otro quien tomó la decisión.

Heart Fire: ¿Qué quiere decir?

El conejo fue pasando por la habitación y sentándose este al borde de la cama, miró al grupo y ahí dijo.

Ayi: Es algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo. Cuando Maya, yo y el resto de la pandilla éramos novatos en la federación.

Star White: Una historia sobre la federación ¡Genial!

Comentaba el potro en parte emocionado ante la idea de escuchar una historia emocionante. Ahí Ayi comenzó a narrar su historia.

Ayi: Esto ocurrió hace muchos años atrás. Para entonces teníamos como mentor a un veterano de la federación y que en ocasiones participábamos en misiones con él.

 **Flashback.**

 **"Narrando Ayi"**

"Hace muchos años atacaron una base de la federación. "

Se veía un alto edificio donde se formó en su base una enorme explosión.

"Sabíamos quien era el responsable, pero la federación tenía las manos atadas"

Star White: ¿Y eso por qué?

Ayi: Porque aunque sabíamos quien era el responsable, era alguien protegido por la ley y no era fácil acusarlo sin pruebas sólidas.

Heart Fire: Vaya. Que mal...

Ayi: Prosigo con mi historia.

La escena se mostraba una mansión en unas calles que parecían salidas de Venecia. Era de noche donde no circulaba ni un alma, salvo unos extraños soldados de aspecto humanoide, que llevaban armaduras grises con detalles blancos y cascos rojos, cuyas armaduras les tapaban por completo e haciendo imposible identificar su aspecto.

"Aunque la federación tuviera las manos atadas, Maya y yo formábamos parte de un grupo especial que sigue sus propias reglas. El líder era un veterano llamado Victor Reyes".

En el interior de la mansión, había varios soldados patrullando. Uno de los soldados que pasaba por ahí, recibió un fuerte puñetazo salido de la nada de nada menos que Ayi. El conejo llevaba un traje de comando negro y un gorro invernal negro.

Un soldado que estaba en el piso superior, estuvo a punto de disparar contra el conejo hasta que de repente apareció alguien por detrás que lo agarró del cuello y lo estrangulo hasta que perdiera el conocimiento. Luego lo dejó en el suelo.

Ayi miró arriba y vio a quien le salvó el trasero. Era alguien de la misma raza que él. Un conejo anthromorfico de pelaje negro. Con una cicatriz horizontal en su rostro. Ojos rojos. Tenía una pequeña barba y bigote en torno a la boca. Usaba un traje de comando negro como un gorro de montaña que le cubría por completo la parte superior de su cabeza, dejando libre sus orejas. Llevaba colgado en sus pantalones unas escopetas de gran tamaño como un cinturón llena de municiones.

Ambos conejos asintieron y siguieron con la eliminación de guardias.

Varios guardias estaban noqueados en el suelo, siendo nada menos que Maya la responsable de ello. La gata estaba de pie enfundado una espada, llevando la felina un traje tipo ninja de color negro y una pañuelo que la tapaba la parte inferior del rostro.

Tres guardias estaban vigilando una zona, hasta que uno de ellos sintió que estaba perdiendo energía, luego otro y finalmente el tercero donde los tres cayeron inconscientes. La responsable era una orni que llevaba un traje negro parecido a un vestido y una boina negra.

Night: ¡Espera un momento! ¿Acaso la doctora Moira formaba parte de vuestro grupo?

Terrax: ¿La misma que vimos en la Tierras del Presidio del mundo de nuestros amigos los caballeros?

Pyro: ¿La misma que trabaja para Arek?

Felia: ¿Cómo es posible que formarais equipo con una mujer tan mala?

Ayi: Para entonces, ni Maya ni yo conocíamos su historia ni nada. Simplemente la tenía Victor Reyes en su equipo. Sinceramente, apenas la conocíamos de nada. Ni siquiera sabemos de donde vino esa.

Explicaba el conejo al grupo, dando a entender que para entonces no conocían apenas a Moira para nada. Ahí prosiguió con su historia.

"Todos conocíamos al responsable y nos dijeron que estaría bien protegido"

Los cuatro agentes pasaban por una puerta, donde tras ella estaba su objetivo.

"Nuestra misión era capturarlo para que afrontase las consecuencias...o al menos esa era la idea"

Al otro lado de la puerta, había un amplio despacho, con un escritorio y un ordenador. Adornado con cuadros caros y algunas estatuillas. Detrás de dicha mesa estaba un hombre de aspecto fornido y bien trajeado mirando por la amplia ventana el exterior. Aquel era el objetivo de los cuatro agentes. Su nombre era Francisco de la Cruz.

Por el reflejo del cristal pudo el hombre ver a los agentes. Lejos de mostrarse preocupado, empezó a decir con una sonrisa confiada.

Francisco: Hola, agente Torres.

Saludaba como si nada el hombre sin mostrar preocupación alguna. Victor Torres y los otros se mantenían impasibles mientras el hombre seguía hablando.

Francisco: ¿Has pensado en los titulares? ¿La federación secuestra ilegalmente a respetable empresario?

Hablaba con arrogancia el hombre para luego girarse para ver mejor a los agentes. El hombre no paraba de emular una sonrisa burlona, cosa que provocó que tanto Maya como Ayi se la quisiera quitar de un puñetazo. Ahí el hombre siguió hablando.

Francisco: Aunque pudierais arrestarme, mis amigos me sacarían en menos de una semana. Todo este circo no habrá servido para nada.

Seguía hablando el hombre ahora entre una mezcla de arrogancia y burla. Ayi y Maya tenían que aplicar mucho autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre él y darle la paliza de su vida. En cambio Torres tras escuchar las palabras del hombre, bajó levemente la mirada como si estuviera meditando.

El hombre al notar la expresión meditativa de Torres, sonrió maliciosamente al ver que había dado un argumento lleno de verdad. Que todo el esfuerzo de los agentes por llegar hasta él había sido completamente inútil, que solo lograría perjudicar la reputación de la Federación Interestelar. Todo eso cambió cuando Victor Reyes le miró a los ojos y con una ligera sonrisa le contestó.

Victor: Cierto...

Y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Torres alzó una de sus escopetas donde ahí apuntó a Francisco para sorpresa de Ayi y Maya. Moira en cambio no tuvo reacción alguna y menos cuando el conejo negro apretó el gatillo y le disparó al empresario.

Bajo las sorprendidas de sorpresa de Ayi y Maya, Victor Torres había disparando al empresario y la fuerza del disparo lo tiró contra la ventana, haciendo añicos en el proceso y caer fuera. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para los soldados que estaban por la zona.

Night: ¿En serio le disparó? ¿Así sin más?

Preguntó sorprendido el unicornio en cuando Ayi mencionó aquel detalle. Ayi asintiendo, respondió.

Ayi: Así es. Aquello fue toda una sorpresa. Maya y yo sabíamos que Victor Torres tenía ciertas..."tendencias"...Pero nunca nos imaginamos algo como eso y lo que ocurrió después, fue todo un desmadre.

Explicaba el conejo mientras volvía a la historia.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar. Ayi molesto le llamó la atención a Victor.

Ayi: ¡Torres! ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Este no era el plan!

Maya: ¡Cierto! Se supone que teníamos que haberlo llevado con nosotros.

Le apoyaba su compañera al conejo blanco. Torres lejos de sentirme mal por lo que hizo, sonrió y ahí respondió.

Torres: Bueno...Entonces pasamos al plan B.

Ayi apretó los dientes. Tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo a su comandante, pero ahora tenían otras preocupaciones encima. Conteniendo las ganas, Ayi preparó sus pistolas al igual que Maya su katana. Ahora los cuatro agentes tenían que salir del lugar a toda costa.

Sin más tardar, los cuatro agentes salieron del despacho para volver a la zona central, donde la única entrada o salida era una gran puerta blindada.

Torres: Este sitio parece impenetrable ¡Abrid una brecha en la puerta principal!

Ordenaba Torres donde Maya con su agilidad felina, llegó rápidamente a dicha puerta y ahí puso un dispositivo en ella. De dicho dispositivo surgieron unos láseres en torno suyo donde empezaron a cortar poco a poco la densa puerta blindada.

Maya: En proceso. Ahora toca esperar.

Informaba Maya mientras el dispositivo hacía su trabajo. Ayi no muy conforme, respondió.

Ayi: La paciencia no es mi fuerte precisamente.

Moira: Algo me dice que no nos vamos a aburrir.

Informaba Moira y en ese momento una alarma empezó a sonar en una entrara blindada, donde ésta se abrió y por ella salieron varios soldados.

Ayi: ¡Cuidado! ¡El enemigo!

Informaba Ayi comenzando a disparar sus pistolas a la vez que se iba poniendo a cubierto de detrás de una columna. Los soldados no tardaron en disparar contra el grupo.

Maya con su katana, fue avanzando hacia los soldados que disparaban contra ella. Maya desviaba los ataques con su kataba y cuando los tuvo a su alcance, comenzó a atacarlos con su arma. Torres con sus escopetas, iba disparando y acabando con más de un soldado que se cruzaba en su camino.

Moira lanzó un orbe oscura desde una de sus alas, donde dicho orbe al acercarse a dichos soldados, empezaron a drenarle poco a poco sus energías. Un soldado apuntó a la orni y disparó contra ella, pero Moira ahí desapareció en sombras para luego reaparecer justo detrás del soldado y ahí empezar a frenarle directamente su energía mediante su ala, hasta dejarlo en el suelo a dicho soldado.

Ayi salió de la columna donde seguía ahí disparando contra los soldados enemigos, logrando abatir a varios de éstos. Torres mientras iba disparando con sus escopetas a los soldados enemigos, comentó medio divertido.

Torres: Toda esta movida ha valido la pena con tal de ver a Ayi disfrazado de camarero.

Comentaba divertido el conejo negro a la vez que golpeaba con su codo a un soldado enemigo que trató de atacarle por detrás. Maya atravesando con su katana a un soldado, respondió.

Maya: Sí. Lastima que le echaran tan rápido. Apenas duraste en tu trabajo de tapadera, Ayi.

Ayi dando una patada a un soldado para luego dispararle a la cabeza, se defendió.

Ayi: ¡Eh! Eso no fue culpa mía. Esa señora no tenía educación. De todos modos ¿Qué hacemos ahora, jefe?

Torres: Abandonar este lugar y atravesar la ciudad hasta llegar a la zona de extracción.

Explicaba Torres donde subiendo a una mesa, pegó un fuerte salto para así disparar con sus escopetas a unos soldados que estaban en el piso superior y abatir a éstos.

Torres: Y luego esperaremos que vengan a recogernos.

Seguía explicando el conejo negro con cierto tono de ironía. Ayi rotando los ojos, comentó con tono irónico.

Ayi: Me gusta tu plan B. No sé por qué me preocupo.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el fuerte ruido de cristales romperse justo encima. Los agentes miraron al techo y ahí vieron descender desde el cristal del techo mediante cables, a unos soldados enemigos que iban rápido a su posición.

Maya: ¡Atención, enemigos por el techo!

Avisaba Maya donde se preparaba para recibir a los soldados enemigos. Ayi y Torres disparaban sus armas logrando abatir a algunos antes de que llegasen siquiera al suelo. Los que si lograron llegar al suelo, empezaron a disparar contra los comandos.

Los agentes iban combatiendo a los soldados enemigos, mientras el dispositivo ya iba más o menos por la mitad del trabajo.

Torres: La puerta ya casi está ¿Cómo los demás todos?

Ayi: De fábula.

Respondía Ayi apuntando con sus pistolas en direcciones opuestas, para luego disparar y así abatir a dos soldados enemigos.

Maya: ¡Me lo paso genial!

Respondía también Maya donde moviéndose con una endiablada velocidad, iba golpeando con su espada a los soldados enemigo, acabando así con la mayoría.

El grupo seguía combatiendo a la vez que esperaban que el dispositivo terminara su trabajo. Finalmente tras largos minutos, la puerta estaba a punto de ser reventada.

Torres: ¡Preparaos! ¡La puerta va a estallar!

Informaba el conejo negro y ahí éstos se alejaron de la puerta, donde en apenas unos minutos, se formó una explosión y una porción circular de la misma puerta salió volando, abriendo así un gran agujero circular.

Moira: Ahora sí que tenemos vía libre.

Ayi: Ya era hora.

Torres: ¡Vamos! ¡Al punto de extracción!

El grupo salió por la brecha, aunque como era de esperar, más soldados enemigos aparecieron esperando a los comandos. Por supuesto el grupo tuvo que abrirse paso a tiros.

Torres: ¡Quitaos de en medio!

Decía molesto Torres que sin dejar de corres ni de disparar, golpeó con su codo a un soldado que trató de disparar contra él. Mientras combatían, recibieron una transmisión donde por ella se escuchó una voz femenina.

Voz: ¿Quién rayos ha pedido un taxi? Id a la galería de arte. Os recogeré allí.

Hablaba la que sin duda era la piloto que tendría que recoger a los comandos. Torres asintiendo, dijo a su grupo.

Torres: ¡Ya la habéis oído! ¡Moveos!

El grupo de comandos seguía abriendo paso entre los soldados enemigos. Así hasta que en su camino surgió un especie de humo negro. De dicha luz surgió una figura humanoide con físico femenino. Llevaba un uniforme negro con armadura gris. Un casco gris con detalles negros y un especie de visor rojo circular en el casco. En sus manos portaba un rifle de francotirador con mira láser.

Maya: ¿Y eso?

Ayi: Creo que es una francotiradora.

La presunta francotiradora alzó su brazo hacia un lado y de ella surgió un lanzaganchos donde se enganchó en un especie de paso entre dos edificios. Una vez en el punto más alto, dicha francotiradora apuntó hacia el grupo.

Ayi: ¡Cuidado, Maya! ¡Te apunta a ti!

Avisaba el conejo a su amiga, donde la gata alzó su katana, logrando desviar con ella la bala que la francotiradora había disparado.

La francotirador no se detuvo y seguía disparando contra Maya, Ayi y Torres...Solo que faltaba alguien en el grupo de comandos.

El grupo seguía tratando de ponerse a cubierto o esquivar los disparos, a la vez que trataban de abatirla con sus disparos, pero su enemiga estaba bien apostada en el lugar haciendo difícil darla.

Ayi: Procurad no poneros a tiro de la francotiradora si no queréis perder la cabeza.

Torres: No tienes por qué decirlo.

Comentaban ambos conejos mientras desde su cobertura, trataban de abatir a la francotiradora. De inmediato tenían que volver a ponerse a cubierto para esquivar los disparos de dicha francotiradora.

La francotiradora seguía disparando, sin percatarse de la nube de sombras que aparecía detrás de ella. De dicha nube emergía nada menos que la doctora Moira, que de inmediato alzó su ala derecha y empezó a drenarla la energía de la francotiradora, logrando debilitarla bastante.

La francotiradora se giró y trató de dispararla, hasta que un disparo certero de Ayi la dio en la cabeza, acabando así con ella.

Maya: Buen disparo, Ayi.

Ayi: Gracias.

Con la vía libre, el grupo siguió su camino donde los llevó a un puerto de la ciudad. Un fuerte ruido de motores se escuchó por el cielo nocturno.

Torres: ¡Atención! ¡El enemigo viene en una nave!

Avisaba el conejo negro a la vez disparando sus escopetas contra los recién llegados. Ayi disparando también con sus pistolas, comentó.

Ayi: Parece que se han traído la artillería pesada.

Torres: Desde luego no han reparado en gastos. Parece que han movilizado todo un ejército contra nosotros.

Maya: Y eso que su jefe ha muerto.

Comentaba Maya saltando hacia un soldado enemigo y atravesarlo con su katana. Moira lanzaba orbes oscuros para drenar la energía a los enemigos. Ayi seguía disparando enemigos, hasta que un disparo le alcanzó el hombro.

Ayi: ¡Maldición!

Ayi se agarró el hombro adolorido mientras el soldado que realizó el disparo estaba por disparar de nuevo. Torres rápidamente disparó contra el soldado, salvando así a Ayi.

Ayi: Gracias, viejo.

Torres: Las gracias luego para cuando hayamos salido de aquí.

Respondía el conejo negro disparando sus escopetas contra más enemigos. Moira acercándose al conejo, alzó su otra ala y de ella salió como una especie de chorro de humo amarillo que cubrió al conejo blanco.

Moira: Deja que te reconstruya.

Le decía la doctora mientras el conejo empezaba a sentirse mejor y que ya no le dolía el hombro.

Ayi: Vaya. Momentos así se agradece contar con una buena doctora.

Comentaba agradecido el conejo al ver que ya no le dolía el hombro. Moira con tono serio le dijo.

Moira: Tú céntrate en la misión. No siempre voy a estar yo para curaros cada vez que os descuidáis.

Maya: ¡Atención! ¡Se acerca unas lanchas enemigas!

Avisaba la gata y efectivamente, unas lanzas motoras con soldados se iban acercando hacia el puerto. Apenas llegar los soldados empezaron a disparar contra el grupo. Cuando las lanchas llegaron, los soldados se bajaron y continuaron atacando.

Torres avanzaba hacia los soldados a la vez que disparaba sus escopetas. Esquivando una salva de disparos, se acercó a un grupo y disparó contra éstos a corta distancia, mandando a más de uno hacia el agua.

Moira: ¡Por aquí!

Avisaba Moira indicando al grupo que entrasen lo que parecía una gran tienda. El grupo haciéndola caso se introdujeron en dicha tienda.

Moira: Menos mal que íbamos a pasar desapercibidos. Se ha enterado toda la ciudad.

Decía con sarcasmo la orni. Ahí Torres con tono serio respondió.

Torres: Centrémonos en salir con vida.

Moira: La próxima vez podríamos optar por una misión menos..."suicida".

Decía con ironía la doctora al ver que las cosas no habían salido como lo habían previsto. La calma fue interrumpida cuando soldados enemigos entraron rompiendo las ventanas y atacando de inmediato al grupo.

Ayi fue disparando contra los soldados enemigos. Maya con su katana saltó sobre otros soldados y comenzó a hacerlos pedazos. Torres disparaba sus escopetas abatiendo a algunos. Moira lanzaba orbes oscuros o curaba al grupo de posibles heridas.

Luego de una breve pelea, el grupo salió por las ventanas por donde entraron antes los soldados enemigos donde los llevó por un río. El grupo cruzó por un puente donde había más soldados enemigos tratando de detenerlos a toda costa.

Tras librarse de los soldados, llegaron a lo que parecía una plaza con algunas tiendas. En ese momento se veía algo desplazarse a gran velocidad por las paredes de los edificios. Una especie de estela roja que se movía mediante saltos. Cuando se detuvo, se pudo apreciar que era una figura femenina humanoide con un traje negro que la cubría el cuerpo. Un casco negro con la parte frontal de lo que sería la cara de color gris. Ojos rojos. Tenía en sus brazos unas cuchillas rojas muy afiladas.

Torres: ¡Cuidado! ¡Asesina presente!

Avisaba Torres a la vez disparando sus escopetas contra la asesina, pero ésta se desplazaba a gran velocidad de un lado a otro.

Maya: ¡Yo me encargo!

Maya saltó sobre una fuerte y ahí tomó impulso para atacar a la asesina, pero esta última se desplazó de nuevo esquivando así de nuevo el ataque.

Ayi: Es rápida. Cuesta verla desplazarse.

Comentaba el conejo donde trataba de abatirla con sus disparos, pero la asesina se movía demasiado veloz para acertarla. La asesina se movía dejando una estela roja entre pared y pared, hasta que de golpe saltó sobre Ayi hasta caer encima suya y tumbarlo contra el suelo.

Maya: ¡Ayi!

Gritó alarmada al ver como su amigo estaba a merced de la asesina. La asesina se reía como una psicópata a la vez que alzaba sus cuchillas con intención de despedazar al conejo. Habría sido así si Maya empleando su gran velocidad, se lanzó hacia la asesina tratando de salvar a su amigo. Al final la asesina tuvo que saltar de nuevo a gran velocidad para esquivar el ataque.

Maya: ¿Estás bien, Saltos locos?

Preguntaba por su bienestar la gata a la vez que ayudaba al conejo a levantarse. Ayi agradecido la contestó con una sonrisa.

Ayi: Estoy bien. Muchas gracias, minina.

Torres: ¡Concentraos, parejita! ¡Esa asesina aun sigue rondando por nuestro alrededor!

Avisaba Torres mientras disparaba sus escopetas tratando de abatir a la asesina. Maya y Ayi se pusieron en guardia donde el conejo ahí la comentó a su compañera.

Ayi: Eh, Maya. Creo que es momento de emplear nuestra táctica "La Puñalada Trapera".

Maya: Me parece bien, Saltos Locos.

Maya se apartó de Ayi, mientras el conejo con sus pistolas en alto, disparó contra la asesina tratando de llamar su atención. Prácticamente lo consiguió cuando la asesina aterrizó en el suelo y fue corriendo hacia el conejo con sus cuchillas extendidas. La asesina esperaba esta vez acabar con el conejo, solo que en esta ocasión Ayi estaba preparado.

Ayi: ¡Esta vez no, asesina! ¡Granada Flash va!

Gritaba el conejo lanzando una granada flash contra la asesina. La asesina apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la granada la explotó justo en el rostro, dejando a ésta completamente cegada.

La asesina sacudía sus cuchillas por todas partes tratando de dar al conejo, hasta que sintió que algo la atravesaba por la espalda.

Maya estando detrás de la asesina, la atravesó el cuerpo con su katana, acabando así con la asesina.

Maya: Asesina eliminada.

Ayi: Ya era hora. Menudo incordio era.

Comentaban ambos ya aliviados de haberse librado de la asesina.

Torres: No perdamos más tiempo y vamos al museo.

El grupo siguió su camino hasta el punto de extracción. Más soldados enemigos se les cruzaban en su camino donde obligó al grupo a combatir contra estos. Mientras combatían al enemigo, la piloto que tenía la misión de sacarlos contactó con ellos.

Piloto: ¡Comandante! ¿Cuál es su situación?

Preguntaba la piloto al grupo. Torres tras abatir unos soldados, la respondió.

Torres: Galería de arte a la vista. Llegaremos en breve.

Piloto: ¡Hay soldados enemigos por todas partes!

Respondía preocupada la pilotos por el hecho de que por casi toda la ciudad hubiese soldados enemigos.

Piloto: No sé qué habéis hecho, pero están enfadados.

Torres: No importa. A partir de aquí ya debería ser coser y cantar.

Decía confiado el conejo negro, hasta que de repente ocurrió algo.

Enfrente de la entrada del museo, cayó algo del cielo como un meteoro o algo parecido, provocando con su caída una leve nube de polvo. Cuando el humo se disipó, apareció otro ser humanoide, pero enorme con aspecto muy corpulento. Con armadura blanca con la parte de los brazos y piernas de color negro. Caso rojo que le cubría por completo la cabeza. Tenía acoplado en los brazos unas enormes ametralladoras giratorias tipo gatling capaces de destrozar un blindado en minutos.

El nuevo soldado enemigo emitió como un especie de rugido amenazador, a la vez que empezaba a disparar centenares de balas contra el grupo.

Ayi: Si no lo dices, revientas.

Decía con sarcasmo el conejo tratando de esquivar las balas al igual que el resto del grupo. Torres alzando de hombros, comentó.

Torres: Tendré que medirme las palabras. Aún queda mucha tela que cortar

Ayi: Tomo nota, jefe.

Moira: Sois adorables.

Decía con sarcasmo la doctora mientras se acercaba por la espalda al enorme soldado y trató de drenarle la energía. Por desgracia, el soldado tipo infantería pesada no parecía apenas debilitarse y tras girarse, trató de coserla a tiros a Moira. La orni desapareció en sombras para esquivar los disparos.

Maya aprovechó el descuido de la infantería pesada para saltar sobre su espalda y ahí golpear con su katana contra este. Por desgracia el blindaje del soldado era muy grueso y muy difícil de atravesar. El soldado enemigo se sacudió, haciendo que la gata perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

El soldado miró a la gata y ahí activó unos reactores en la espalda, haciendo que el soldado saliera despedido como un cohete y en posición de placar contra la gata. Maya se alarmó al ver al enorme soldado ir rumbo de colisión hacia ella, pero antes de que llegara a su posición, Ayi apareció empujando a su compañera y siendo este quien fue llevado por delante por el soldado.

Maya: ¡Ayi!

Gritaba alarmada la gata, mientras veía como el soldado placó a su amigo contra una pared haciendo temblar por completo el edificio.

El soldado pesado retrocedió mientras Ayi que estaba aturdido y adolorido contra la pared, cayó al suelo.

El soldado estuvo a punto de disparar al conejo, hasta que apareció justo Moira delante de él.

Moira: ¡Siente mi poder!

Alzaba la voz Moira mientras entre sus alas formaba un especie de orbe grande de energía amarilla y morado oscuro. Acto seguido alzó su ala con dicho orbe donde salió de ella un potente rayo amarilla y morado oscuro, que impactó de lleno contra el soldado. El soldado recibía de lleno el ataque mientras retrocedía, así hasta que acabó al borde donde estaba el río.

Moira: Hora de decir adiós, soldadito.

Decía con burla la doctora aumentando la intensidad del rayo, logrando empujar al soldado donde este cayó al agua. Su armadura pesada le impediría salir del agua y acabaría por ahogarse.

Luego de eliminar al soldado, Moira se giró hacia Ayi y empleó de nuevo sus habilidades curativas para que el conejo se recuperase. Maya fue corriendo para ver a su compañero.

Maya: ¿Estás bien, Ayi?

Preguntaba preocupada la gata por su amigo. Ayi sonriendo a ésta, la contestó.

Ayi: De alucine, nena.

De nuevo se volvía a escuchar la comunicación de la piloto.

Piloto: Se me han pegado un par de lapas. Voy a ver si me las quito de encima, pero me llevará un rato.

Torres: Sin problemas. Estamos habituados a esperar...

Ayi: Y a esquivar disparos.

Añadió Ayi.

Torres: Y a esquivar disparos.

Moira: Sois adorables.

Volvía a decir con sarcasmo la orni mientras el grupo entraba por fin en el museo. Tras pasar por la entrada, llegaron a una amplia sala donde había una escultura que llegaba hasta el techo con cristal en el centro del mismo. Varias esculturas de los más peculiares.

Ayi: ¿Y a esto llaman arte? He visto dibujos de niños mejores que éstos.

Maya: ¿Ahora eres crítico de arte, Ayi?

Bromeaba la gata ante el comentario de su amigo. La calma no duró mucho cuando soldados enemigos rompieron el cristal del techo y fueron descendiendo por cables.

Torres: ¡Atención! ¡Más enemigos!

Avisaba Torres disparando a los recién llegados. Ayi ofreció pie a Maya donde la gata de un salto apoyó uno de sus pies en las manos de su amigo y ahí tomó impulso para llegar más alto. En el aire, la gata con su katana hacía pedazos a varios soldados a su alcance. Los que llegaron al suelo, fueron abatidos por Torres y Ayi.

Maya: Deberíamos llegar al punto de extracción ya. Esto se está saliendo de las manos.

Comentaba la gata ya harta de perder tiempo con tanto soldado enemigo apareciendo por todas partes. Acto seguido se escuchó la voz de la piloto.

Piloto: Ya casi estoy. Despejad la zona de aterrizaje.

El grupo asintió y saliendo por la puerta trasera del museo, llegaron a lo que parecía un restaurante para gente rica, donde en dicho restaurante tenía escaleras para subir al tejado donde había más mesas. Por detrás del restaurante también había un puerto. En dicha entrada había un robot mayordomo que tranquilamente viendo al grupo, les dijo.

Robot: Buenas noches ¿Han hecho reserva?

Torres mirando al robot, le contestó bromeando.

Torres: Somos cuatro. No tenemos reserva. Es un plan de huida.

Robot: Lo lamento, pero no recibimos a clientes sin reserva.

Respondió de forma educada el robot que parecía ajeno a todo el escándalo que se formaba en la ciudad. Torres ignorando el comentario del robot, se puso en contacto con la piloto.

Torres: Estamos en el punto de extracción ¿Dónde estás?

Piloto: He entrado en el espacio aéreo de la ciudad. No debería tardar.

Torres: No tardes mucho o no hará falta que vengas a buscarnos.

Decía con cierta ironía el conejo negro. Maya ahí en plan broma, dijo.

Maya: No le hagas caso y ven a sacarnos de aquí.

Unas luces rojas se iluminaban sobre unas compuertas, que se habrían y de ellas salieron más enemigos.

Moira: Enemigos aproximándose.

Informaba la orni lanzando esferas oscuras al enemigo. Ayi y Torres comenzaban a disparar, mientras Maya con su katana desviaba los disparos enemigos.

Varias naves con soldados aparecían donde dichos soldados descendían y fueron atacando al grupo.

Maya: ¡Vienen más!

Avisaba Maya mientras desviaba disparos con su katana y acercándose a los soldados enemigos, para irlos abatiendo a éstos. También aparecían lanchas motoras con soldados en ella, aproximándose al lugar y de inmediato comenzaron a atacar al grupo.

Maya: ¡No paran de venir!

Ayi: ¡Esto es culpa tuya, comandante! ¡Teníamos un plan! ¡Podíamos haber sacado a Francisco de la ciudad! ¡Yo no me alisté para esto!

Le reprochaba el conejo blanco al negro mientras seguía disparando contra varios soldados más. Torres no parecía siquiera importarle la crítica y seguía eliminando enemigos con su escopeta.

En medio de la batalla, apareció otra francotiradora en lo alto del tejado del restaurante.

Moira: ¡Atención! Francotirador.

Avisaba la orni mientras la francotirador disparaba contra el grupo, donde por supuesto éstos trataban de evitar sus disparos.

Maya: Ya me ocupo yo.

Maya iba corriendo en dirección hacia la francotiradora, donde esta última trataba de eliminarla, pero Maya con su gran agilidad felina lograba esquivar sus disparos. Así hasta que llegó a la pared del restaurante, con una carrera rápida escaló dicha pared hasta llegar al tejado. Maya fue corriendo hacia la francotiradora donde esta última trataba de disparar contra la gata, pero Maya con un veloz movimiento la dio un fuerte tajo, acabando así con la francotiradora.

Maya: Francotiradora eliminada.

Torres: Buen trabajo.

La felicitaba Torres disparando sus escopetas en varias direcciones, abatiendo a varios soldados enemigos. Pese a las bajas enemigas, seguían viniendo más soldados de todas partes, la mayoría provenientes de naves transportes que sobrevolaban la ciudad.

Torres: ¡Piloto! ¿Cómo vas?

Piloto: Voy a llegar en breve ¿Qué tal si la próxima vez seguimos el plan y nos evitamos así complicaciones?

Preguntaba con cierto sarcasmo la piloto por los problemas que se estaban presentando. Torres con una sonrisa y actitud bromista la contestó.

Torres: ¿Entonces dónde estaría la diversión?

Piloto: Oh, sí. Divertidísimo.

Respondió con tono molesto la piloto. Justo en ese momento, cayó del cielo otro soldado pesados con ametralladoras.

Maya: ¡Atención! ¡Infantería pesada!

Avisaba Maya mientras el soldado pesado disparaba sus ametralladoras contra Torres. El conejo negro tuvo que ponerse a cubierto detrás de una columna del edificio para evitar ser acribillado.

Robot: Lo siento. Solo atendemos a los clientes que hayan hecho reserva.

Hablaba el robot tranquilamente, hasta que una salva de disparos del soldado pesado lo atravesó por completo y lo hizo pedazos.

Robot: Cualquier...queja sobre el...servicio...Déjenlo en...nuestro...buzón de...reclamaciones...

Hablaba entrecortado el robot hasta que finalmente fue desactivado. Ayi desde un lado disparaba sus pistolas contra el soldado pesado. El soldado pesado ahí se giró y disparó una salva contra el conejo donde este último tuvo que emplear toda su agilidad y velocidad para esquivar los disparos.

Maya iba corriendo por detrás del soldado y ahí le dio varios golpes con su katana. El soldado se giró y trató de golpearla con su brazo armado, pero la gata lo esquivó con un fuerte salto hacia atrás.

El soldado iba a seguir disparando hasta que un orbe oscuro le dio. Ahí vio a Moira tranquilamente parada con una gruesa pared detrás suya. La orni estaba en posición relajada con sus brazos tras la espalda.

El soldado activando los reactores de su traje, fue rumbo de colisión contra la orni.

Maya: ¡Moira!

Ayi: ¡Apártate!

Pese a los avisos de sus compañeros, Moira seguía en el sitio y a la vez emulando una sonrisa maliciosa. Justo cuando el soldado pesado estuvo a punto de placer contra ella, la orni desapareció en una nube de sombras. Aquello hizo que el soldado se chocara de pleno contra la pared donde esta se quebró y cayeron trozos del mismo encima del soldado quedando sepultado.

El soldado emergía de los restos como podía con partes de su armadura dañada, hasta que su vista se centró en Torres que con una mirada fría, le apuntaba en la cabeza con una de sus escopetas.

Torres: Adiós.

Dijo esto el conejo negro, pegando un tiro en la cabeza del soldado y acabando así con él.

Piloto: Comandante. Tengo vuestra posición a la vista. Voy a aterrizar, pero la situación va a ser peliaguda

Informaba la piloto al grupo donde Torres ahí asintió.

Torres: Ya habéis oído. Todos al punto de extracción.

Maya: Ya era hora, maldita sea.

Finalmente llegó la nave de transporte donde fue acercándose al tejado del restaurante y ahí abrió una compuerta lateral para que entrara el grupo.

Piloto: Equipo. Estoy en el tejado del edificio. Venid cuanto antes.

Torres: Ya la habéis oído. Vamos a la nave. No hagáis ninguna estupided.

Ayi: Eso ya lo has hecho tú, comandante.

Más soldados enemigos aparecían donde obligó al grupo a abrirse camino hasta llegar al tejado y subir a la nave.

Una vez dentro de la nave, la piloto sacó al grupo de allí mientras los soldados enemigos trataban sin éxito de detener dicha nave.

"Nuestro objetivo había caído. Así que supongo que recibió su merecido. Aun así había algo raro"

"Ahí no acabaron nuestros problemas. Por primera vez la gente se enteró de que existíamos".

Se mostraba la imagen de un periódico donde se mostraban fotos del grupo combatiendo a grupos de soldados enemigos. Con un texto que ponía "La federación ataca" y varias noticias un tanto cuestionables.

"Nuevas caras surgieron en los más peligrosos grupos criminales".

Se mostraban varias imágenes de nuevos capos o jefes mafiosos o mentes criminales. Entre ellas nada menos que Doomfist. Todos éstos aprovechando el vació de poder que había formado con la muerte de Francisco.

"Y ahí es cuando yo me pregunto si es ahí cuando las cosas empezaron a torcerse".

Se veía a Ayi y a Maya de pie al lado de un espejo trucado de esos, donde al otro lado se veían a Torres sentado siendo interrogado por unos agentes de la federación. Estaba claro que lo que hizo Torres no fue demasiado bien visto.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Ayi: Y esa es la historia.

Terminó de narrar su historia el conejo blanco. Los potros y animales escucharon con suma atención la historia de Ayi.

Star White: Vaya. Que historia.

Heart Fire: ¿En serio pasó todo eso, señor Ayi?

Ayi: Así es, pequeña.

Night: ¿Y qué pasó con el Victor Torres ese?

Ayi: Ni idea. Después de aquello, no volvimos a saber nada de él y a Maya y a mí como a los otros nos asignaron a otro equipo.

Felia: ¿Y la orni rara esa?

Ayi: Desapareció misteriosamente sin dejar ni rastro al igual que toda investigación suya. Años más tarde se descubrió que estaba implicada con ciertos..."indeseables".

Respondía el conejo blanco mientras se ponía cómodo en su asiento.

Terrax: Y dinos, Ayi ¿Si pudieras, habrías detenido a Torres para que no matara a ese tipo?

Ante la pregunta del fénix marrón, Ayi soltó un suspiro y ahí respondió.

Ayi: La verdad...Aquel entonces no estaba seguro. Cierto es que si simplemente lo hubiéramos llevado detenido a la federación, posiblemente sus "amigos" con sus contactos le habrían sacado. Pero el hecho de eliminarlo, no estoy muy seguro. Ya que aquel incidente causó problemas donde la reputación de la federación se vio severamente comprometida.

Explicaba el conejo mientras los presentes le prestaban atención.

Ayi: Por lo que entiendo por lo que estáis pasando, chicos. A veces tenéis que tomar decisiones difíciles donde sea cual sea la decisión, siempre sentiréis que o no es correcta o es moralmente cuestionable.

Heart Fire: Vaya...Que mal...

Comentaba la alicornio teniendo entre sus brazos al pequeño dinosaurio. Star White pensando igual que su hermana, comentó.

Star White: Me pregunto si nuestro padre y su patrulla pasó por alguna situación similar.

Ventus: No tiene que ser fácil tomar una decisión crucial.

Comentaban el grupo que no se querían imaginar alguna otra situación donde tuvieran que tomar una decisión moralmente cuestionable. Ayi poniéndose de pie y alzando de hombros, les comentó a éstos.

Ayi: Son unas de las lecciones que la vida nos da, donde muchas veces tenemos que tomar decisiones difíciles.

Night Ray: ¿Y a vosotros os ha tocado tomar esta clase de decisiones?

Preguntaba ahora el unicornio, donde ahí el conejo con leve gesto como si no le gustara responder a esa pregunta, contestó.

Ayi: En ocasiones y mentiría si dijera que ni mi grupo y yo no nos sentimos demasiado orgullosos de ello.

Pyro: ¿Y cómo podéis soportar eso?

Ayi: A veces no queda más remedio. Lo importante es tener la voluntad de seguir adelante pase lo que pase. Lo que nos motiva a seguir es que todos nuestros esfuerzos son para que la galaxia se mantenga a salvo y que la gente esté a salvo. Por lo que yo os pregunto ¿Qué os motiva a vosotros para que cuando lleguéis a ser mayores, seáis como Mike y su patrulla?

Preguntaba esto último el conejo, donde ahí el grupo respondió.

Star White: Yo quiero ser como mi padre. Luchar contra la injusticia y defender a los inocentes.

Heart Fire: Yo también. Aunque también quiero ser la mejor bailarina del mundo.

Night: Yo ser como mi amigo y mentor Mike y usar mis poderes para luchar contra el mal.

Felia: Yo ser como mis padres y proteger a mi dueña como ayudarla a luchar contra el mal.

Ventus: Lo mismo digo.

Terrax: Y yo.

Pyro: Y yo también.

Rex: "Gruñido adorable".

Respondieron los jóvenes. Ayi sonrió ante eso y les dijo a éstos.

Ayi: Muy bien, chicos. Seguid con esa motivación y seréis grandiosos guerreros. Ahora me tenéis que perdonar, tengo una reunión y el tiempo se acaba.

Decía el conejo yendo hacia la puerta.

Heart Fire: Muchas gracias por contarnos la historia, señor Ayi.

Star White: Sí. Fue una increíble historia.

Ayi: Je, je, je. De nada, niños. Cuidaos.

Se despedía el conejo mientras los jóvenes se despedían de este. Aunque los jóvenes aun tenían dudas sobre el intento frustrado de asesinato, aquello no iba a ser un impedimento para seguir sus metas y aspiraciones.

El conejo llegaba a donde se encontraban Maya y Shaona junto con el presidente Tramper y su secretaria, una grifo de pelaje crema y plumas chocolate, llevaba consigo una agenda del presidente.

Ayi: Lamento llegar tarde, es que no encontraba el baño.

Secretaria: Su despiste ya nos hizo costar hora y media, pero aún estamos a tiempo para la junta.

Tramper: Evanyelin, ¿Estás segura que estos son los mejores agentes de esta tal Federación?

Pregunto el grifo con un tono de molestia y asco.

Evy: En efecto, señor, son los mejores agentes incluso el Almirante Dimentio los cualifico para su seguridad.

Respondía sumisa y con la cabeza abajo.

Tramp: Después del atentado de anoche, un poco de seguridad especial será lo que ocupo.

Todos subieron al automóvil el cual era conducido por el conejo y este se dirigía hacia las afueras de Canterlot estando ya muy lejos de civilización el automóvil se detiene en un lago y Maya junto con su esposa y la ex-secretaria, amarran el cuerpo sin vida del presidente con rocas muy pesadas y lo llevan hasta el centro del lago para luego tirarlo.

Evy: Una vida para salvar la de millones, un trato justo ¿No?

Comento con cierto quiebre en su voz.

Maya: A veces es mejor no tomar una razón moral, sino una lógica y en este caso, lo más lógico era terminar con la vida del dictador.

Le respondía con cierta indiferencia la gata negra.

Evy: Mi pueblo esta eternamente agradecido.

Shaona: Ni lo digas, es solamente nuestro trabajo.

Mientras tanto en el mundo de Soul y compañía. En Ponyville el grupo se disponía a marcharse.

Soul: Bueno, amigos. Cuidaos mucho en vuestro viaje.

Onyx: Lo haremos. Gracias.

Stellar: Me alegro mucho de haberos conocido. Sin duda sois buena gente.

Dark: Je, je, je. Gracias, jovencita.

Agradecía Darkwing mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la joven alicornio.

Dark Knight: Os deseamos suerte en vuestra caza de híbridos.

Red: También lo mismo para vosotros con Estela.

Ocelot: Esperemos que podáis reunir pronto todos los fragmentos de su alma. Y espero que cuando pase eso, nos la podáis presentar.

Soul: Je, je, je. Lo prometemos y gracias por desearnos suerte.

Zephyr: No os metáis en líos.

Decía el ser de energía que inexplicablemente tenía la forma del gato Garfiel con gabardina y sombrero.

Zephyr: ¡Y no preguntéis por qué tengo este aspecto!

Decía en voz alta el gato que no quería responder pregunta alguna.

Soul: Dadle recuerdos a Mike y al resto de la patrulla de nuestra parte.

Dark: Lo haremos.

Finalmente se despidieron todos y la patrulla fue teletransportada de nuevo a la flota, donde ya se preparaba a partir en otro viaje dimensional.

Button: Ya se van.

Omega: Eso parece.

Claire: Lastima que ya se hayan ido. Me caían bien esa gente.

Stellar: A mí también...Incluso los chicos de la patrulla empezaban a caerme bien.

Zephyr: (Tú espera a conocer a Vulcan y ya veremos si sigues pensando lo mismo).

Pensaba para sí el ser de energía al imaginarse lo que pasaría si Stellar llegara a conocer al pervertido Vulcan. Soul con una mirada optimista, dijo.

Soul: Bueno, chicos. Ellos tienen su misión que cumplir, pero nosotros también la nuestra. A buscar los restos del alma de nuestra querida Estela ¿Estáis todos de acuerdo?

Todos: ¡Síiiii...!

Respondieron al unísono todos dando todo su apoyo.

Mientras tanto en otro mundo, se veía la silueta de una pegaso.

Voz de Luna: ¡Querido! Ven y acompáñame a mí y a los niños a merendar.

Se oía a lo lejos la voz de Luna, donde la silueta del pegaso se giró y ahí contestó.

¿?: Ya voy, amor.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Capitulo inspirado en el Evento Archivos de Overwatch "Ajuste de Cuentas".**

 **La escena del asesinato del presidente Tramper es por cortesía de S.W.A.T or Team Wild (Ahora TeamWildCross).**


	85. El Pegaso Rey

**El Pegaso Rey**

En medio de un gran bosque, se formaba un portal dimensional. Algunas aves que pasaban por el lugar se sobresaltaron y salieron volando de allí

Por el portal surgieron Blue Sky, Black Wing, Ghost y Toxic.

Sky: Ya llegamos.

Black: Por fin. Creí que me iba a volver vieja de tanto esperar.

Ghost: Pero tú eres una robot, Black Wing. No puedes envejecer.

Black: ¿En serio? ¿Para eso me he comprado yo crema antiarrugas para evitar envejecer?

Bromeaba la bat pony haciendo reír a ambas yeguas. Toxic mirando al portal que aun estaba abierto, dijo.

Toxic: ¿Vienes?

Rebeca: ¡Ya voy!

Se escuchaba la voz de Rebeca en el portal a la vez que se asomaba una silueta en ella. Finalmente salió Rebeca junto con Sherrys y Anivia a su lado, solo que Rebeca no lo hizo con su aspecto habitual.

Rebeca ahora tenía la apariencia de una unicornio de pelaje azul. Crin larga del mismo color de su pelo y atado con una trenza. Tenía como cutie mark el escudo familiar de los Rous.

Rebeca: Ni voy a molestarme en preguntar por qué tengo que adoptar forma pony.

Comentaba la yegua por su aspecto pony. Black Wing bromeando con ella la dijo.

Black: Vete tú a saber. Quizás porque en varios mundos no hay presencia de humanos en la mayoría de ellos y claro, hay que evitar llamar la atención innecesaria.

Sherrys: Atención innecesaria. Claro. Y por supuesto no llama la atención un unicornio con una sólida armadura de paladín. Una bat pony que vuela tanto de día como de noche. Un pony ninja con cadenas. Un gato gigante parlante. Una fénix también parlante...

Comentaba con ironía el gato hasta que finalmente dijo.

Sherrys: Una pony fantasma que no llama en absoluto la atención...Ay...Perdona esto último, Ghost.

Se disculpaba el gato al darse cuenta de que habló de más. Ghost alzando de hombros, le contestó al gato.

Ghost: No pasa nada.

Anivia: ¿Y Centinela? Pensé que vendría con nosotros.

Preguntaba ahora la fénix mencionando al gran robot de combate.

Sky: Centinela llamaría mucho la atención y podría producir algún altercado por el estilo. Por eso es mejor que de momento se quede en la nave por si acaso.

Explicaba el paladín el por qué Centinela se quedaba en la nave. Sherrys con tono divertido, comentó.

Sherrys: Oh, sí. Ya lo estoy viendo en los periódicos de mañana. "Pony miedosos salen en estampida por la visión de un pedazo de chatarra andante asesina".

Bromeaba el gato, haciendo reír a Ghost que estaba a su lado.

Toxic: Bueno ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Black: Pues lo de siempre. Buscar pistas sobre las instalaciones de híbridos. Encontrarla, vencer a los malos de turno, destruir las instalaciones, tener nuestro habitual combate contra monstruos gigantes. Lo normal, vamos.

Comentaban con tono humorístico la bat pony. Rebeca ajeno a la conversación del grupo, se fue acercando hacia una pequeña bajada que había en la zona por donde llegaron. Rebeca tenía algunos problemas para caminar ya que fue hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había adoptado forma pony.

Rebeca: Carai...Ya casi había olvidado como era andar a cuatro patas en forma pony.

Comentaba la yegua que la estaba costando un poco recordar como se andaba en forma pony. Cuando se acercó al borde, sin querer pisó mal y acabó cayendo al borde.

Rebeca: ¡Ahhh...!

Sherrys: ¡Señora Rebeca!

Anivia: ¡Ay, madre!

El grupo se alarmó cuando vieron a Rebeca caer rodando por la ladera. Por fortuna era todo hierba y no había riesgo de que se hiciera demasiado daño, aun así el grupo iba en su ayuda.

Rebeca finalmente llegó al suelo quedando panza arriba y algo aturdida.

Rebeca: Ay...Que caída más tonta...

Comentaba Rebeca aun con los ojos cerrados.

¿?: ¿Estás bien?

Escuchó de repente una voz la unicornio, una voz masculina.

Rebeca: ¿Qué...?

Rebeca aun tenía los ojos cerrados donde la llamó la atención la voz que escuchaba antes.

¿?: Te vi caerte arriba ¿Estás bien?

Rebeca finalmente abrió los ojos y ahí es cuando vio al quien hablaba con ella.

Era un semental pegaso de pelaje negro. Cabello plateado. Rebeca pudo notar que tenía cutie mark de cinco estrellas formando un pentagrama. Llevaba puesto una armadura tipo guardia nocturna muy bien elaborada.

Rebeca miraba con atención al pegaso que estando este enfrente de ella la miraba con atención.

Semental: ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Quieres que busque algún médico?

Rebeca: ¿Qué? Oh, no. Estoy bien.

Respondió Rebeca mientras el pegaso le ofrecía el casco para ayudarla a levantarse. Rebeca aceptando su ayuda, le cogió del casco donde el semental la ayudó a levantarse.

Antes de que Rebeca tuviera oportunidad de preguntar, aparecieron Blue Sky y los otros bajando por la ladera.

Ghost: ¡Rebeca!

Black: ¡Rebeca!

Sky: ¿Estás bien?

Comentaban éstos preocupados por su amiga. Rebeca mirando a sus amigos, con una sonrisa les respondió.

Rebeca: Tranquilos, amigos. Estoy bien. Por fortuna no me hice daño.

Sherrys: Me alegro de que no se hiciera daño alguno, señora Rebeca.

Anivia: Nos preocupó por un momento que te fueras a hacerte alguna herida fatal.

Comentaban ambos animales, sintiendo un gran alivio de que Rebeca estuviera bien. El pegaso miró desconcertado a ambos animales en cuanto los vio hablar. Finalmente el grupo notó la presencia del semental.

Sky: Hola.

Semental: Hola. Un placer...¿Ese gato y esa ave acaban de hablar?

Preguntaba el pegaso con curiosidad sobre que el gato y la ave hubiesen hablado antes. Sherrys con tono irónico y sarcástico le respondió.

Sherrys: No, amigo. Ha sido producto de tu imaginación. Ni yo soy un gato gigante que habla, ni ella un fénix que habla.

Anivia se tapó con un ala el pico para contener las ganas de reírse por el comentario del gato.

Rebeca: No les hagas caso. Simplemente les gusta hablar y hablar.

Pegaso: Ya veo...

Respondía el pegaso ante la peculiar escena. De inmediato el semental se dispuso a presentarse.

Pegaso: Oh, sí. Me llamo Onyx Blackstar. Un placer.

Black: Onyx...Que gracia. Se llama igual que un amigo nuestro.

Respondía la bat pony al escuchar el nombre del pegaso. Blue Sky devolviendo el saludo, le respondió.

Sky: Mucho gusto. Yo soy Blue Sky.

Ghost: Yo soy Ghost.

Black: Black Wing.

Toxic: Toxic.

Rebeca: Yo soy Rebeca Rouser. Y estos son Sherrys y Anivia.

Sherrys: Hola.

Anivia: Un gusto.

Terminaron de presentarse todos éstos. El pegaso de nombre Onyx con una ligera sonrisa, comentó.

Onyx: Un placer conoceros a todos. No parecéis de aquí.

Sherrys: No tienes idea hasta que punto no somos de aquí.

Respondió con naturalidad y con algo de ironía el gato mientras se limpiaba un poco la cabeza con una pata. Aquella respuesta dejó un tanto confuso al pegaso. Blue Sky ahí tomó la palabra.

Sky: En cierto modo. Vinimos de muy lejos.

Onyx: ¿Y de dónde venís?

Black: Del Imperio Celeste.

Onyx: ¿Imperio Celeste? No me suena un lugar así.

Sky: No te extrañes. El Imperio Celeste está muy lejos de aquí...Más de lo que podrías haber viajado.

Trataba de explicar el unicornio, al menos cosas no pudiesen sonar como una mentira. Cierto es que venían del Imperio Celeste, pero omitiendo el detalle de que venían de otro mundo. No podían arriesgarse a que los tomaran por unos locos o algo por el estilo. Pese a todo, el pegaso negro asentía con la cabeza mientras respondía.

Onyx: Ya veo ¿Y qué os trae por aquí exactamente? Nadie suele venir de tan lejos sin ninguna razón.

Rebeca: (No es tonto el pegaso).

Pensaba Rebeca para sí. Toxic con tono neutro, simplemente respondió.

Toxic: Estamos aquí por una importante misión.

Onyx: ¿Una misión? ¿Y de qué se trata?

Toxic: Una misión secreta. No lo podemos revelar así como así a cualquiera.

Respondió de nuevo el ciber ninja. Blue Sky quería decir algo, pero si explicar a alguien que vienen de otra dimensión era difícil de creer, que vienen para exterminar híbridos artificiales era mucho menos creíbles. Rebeca ahí tomó la palabra.

Rebeca: Lo siento, amigo. Es una misión muy importante que el emperador del Imperio Celeste nos encomendó. Una misión de exploración y reconocimiento de los reinos por alrededor del Imperio Celeste.

Explicaba la unicornio azul con su actitud tranquila y de alta alcurnia como duquesa de la familia Rous, permitiendo así dar mayor realismo que estaban en una misión de cuestiones diplomáticas.

Onyx: ¿Una misión de exploración y reconocimiento?

Toxic: (Ya me está incordiando que haga éste tantas preguntas).

Comentaba para sí el ciber ninja, donde ya le empezaba a molestar las constantes preguntas del pegaso negro. Rebeca ahí siguió hablando.

Rebeca: Correcto. Así podríamos en el futuro poder entrar en contacto con los líderes de otros reinos y así poder fomentar el comercio en nuestro imperio. El Imperio Celeste está abierto a todas las culturas y razas y por eso aceptan tan bien a otras razas.

Seguía hablando con gran clase y educación la yegua. Los otros les alegraba de que Rebeca se la diera tan bien aquellas cosas, gracias a que ella era condesa y por tanto, las normas de etiqueta y protocolo se la daba tan bien. Onyx sonriendo, les comentó al grupo.

Onyx: Ya veo. Eso suena bastante interesante. Ponyville está cerca ¿Qué tal si os llevo allí? Mejor empezar en un poblado conocido donde os será más fácil orientaros.

Se ofrecía el pegaso a hacer de guía al grupo. Cosa que éstos agradecieron. Aunque sabían de sobra donde estaba Ponyville, optaron por la discreción por la seguridad de su misión.

Sky: Muchas gracias. La verdad es que nos vendría bien un guía que nos pudiera llevar a Ponyville.

Onyx: Seguidme. Os puedo llevar allí perfectamente.

Decía el pegaso haciendo de guía y el grupo ahí lo siguió. Mientras seguían al pegaso negro, el grupo conversó.

Sky: "Buena actuación, Rebeca."

Le susurraba el paladín a Rebeca. La yegua azul con una sonrisa le contestó.

Rebeca: "No es nada. Esto ha sido fácil para mí".

Ghost: "Se ve que tienes don de la palabra".

Rebeca: "Eso se debe a que como soy duquesa, debo estar al tanto de las normas de etiqueta y protocolo".

Black: "Se nota"

Comentaban éstos en voz baja para que el pegaso negro no les escuchara. Justo en ese momento el pegaso negro se detuvo de golpe, cosa que llamó la atención del grupo.

Toxic: ¿Algún problema?

Preguntaba el ciber ninja. Onyx no respondió de inmediato. El pegaso negro mirando por unos instantes en varios dirección, respondió finalmente.

Onyx: Me temo que sí.

Una cuerda que estaba atada en un sitio, fue cortada de golpe por una espada y luego se escuchó unos ruidos que fueron captados por el grupo.

Toxic: Problemas.

Sky: ¡Delante!

Advirtió el paladín donde justo caía delante de ellos un enorme tronco atado con cuerdas, que se balanceaba hacia ellos. El paladín sin perder tiempo, saltó hacia delante donde ahí alzó su escudo.

Sky: ¡Barrera Escudo!

Alzó la voz el paladín y enfrente del escudo se formó un campo de fuerza que detuvo de golpe el tronco, salvando así al grupo.

Onyx: ¡Whoa! Eso impresiona.

Comentaba sorprendido el pegaso al ver la rápida actuación del paladín como el campo de fuerza que este formó.

Ghost: La cuestión es ¿De dónde rayos salió ese tronco?

Ante la pregunta de la yegua, por alrededor del grupo surgieron un gran grupo de ponis bandidos de entre los árboles.

Sherrys: Me parece que ahí tenemos la respuesta.

Respondió el gato poniendo éste en posición de combate. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

¿?: Ja, ja, ja. Mirad que buena pieza ha caído esta vez en nuestra red.

Hablaba quién sería su líder. Un pegaso corpulento, calvo, de pelaje blanco tirando a oscuro. Ojo negro. Con un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Llevaba una ropa típica de bandido y portaba un gran garrote en su casco derecho.

Jefe bandido: Ja, ja, ja. Y nunca mejor dicho. Quién diría que nos toparíamos con el mismísimo Onyx Blackstar. Y además de acompañado de gente que parece tener cosas de valor. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba lo que parecía el jefe de los bandidos. Su banda ahí también alzaba la voz en señal de complicidad a la vez que alzaba varias armas como espadas, hachas y mazas de madera. El grupo de la patrulla se miraron unos a otros mientras comentaban.

Sky: Parecen bandidos.

Toxic: Eso parece, compañero.

Black: Nada del otro mundo.

Comentaban éstos, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el jefe bandido donde ahí trató de llamarles la atención.

Jefe bandido: ¡Eh! ¿Qué estáis cuchicheando? ¡Más os vale que entreguéis todo lo que tengáis de valor!

Anivia: ¿Nos fusionamos Sherrys o yo contigo, Rebeca?

Rebeca: ¿Para tumbar a un grupo de bandidos de tercera categoría? Por favor. A éstos los machaco hasta dormida.

Sherrys: Cierto. No parecen gran cosa.

Jefe bandido: ¡Eh! ¡Os estoy hablando!

Ghost: ¿Sacamos las armas celestes?

Black: ¿Para malgastarlos con un grupo de bandidos idiotas? Por favor. Contra éstos nos basta nuestras armas básicas y ya está.

Jefe bandido: ¡Eh! ¡No me ignoréis! ¡Por si no os habéis dado cuenta! ¡Esto es un asalto! ¡Así que entregadnos todo lo que tengáis de valor y también al pegaso, donde seguro que sacaremos un buen rescate por él!

Trataba de llamarles la atención el jefe bandido, pero pese a todo la patrulla ignorando al bandido, seguían hablando entre ellos.

Sky: La verdad es que no parecen más que simples bandidos.

Toxic: Cierto. Calculo que en apenas un minuto, dejaremos fuera de combate a todos éstos.

Sherrys: Apenas necesito adoptar alguna afinidad para machacarlos.

Anivia: Y yo para congelarlos.

El jefe bandido miraba desconcertado como aquel grupo hablaban entre ellos como si él y su banda no fuesen importantes. Al final ya harto de que lo ignoren, alzó la voz y ahí gritó.

Jefe bandido: ¡Ya basta! ¡Capturad al pegaso y matad al resto! ¡Y no olvidéis quitarles todas sus cosas de valor!

Los bandidos obedecieron la orden de su jefe y cargaron contra el grupo.

Onyx: ¡Detrás de mí! ¡Yo me ocupo de ellos mientras vosotros escapáis!

Decía el pegaso esquivando el ataque de garrote de un bandido, para luego darle un fuerte puñetazo a la cara con tanta fuerza, que lo mandó estrellarse contra un árbol. La patrulla lejos de huir, fueron a combatir contra los bandidos.

Sky: ¡A por ellos!

Toxic: No son gran cosa, pero supongo que algo de ejercicio podremos hacer.

Blue Sky cargó hacia delante con su escudo en alto, golpeando a varios bandidos en el proceso. Luego con su espada bloqueó el ataque de un bandido y ahí le dio un cabezazo donde lo tumbó al suelo.

Toxic columpiándose mediante sus cadenas en las ramas de los árboles, cuando pasó por encima de unos bandidos, lanzó múltiples cadenas contra ellos. Con dichas cadenas atrapó a varios bandidos y una vez que Toxic tocó el suelo, elevó con sus cadenas a los asustados bandidos para luego lanzarlos por ahí.

Ghost fue rodeada por varios bandidos, donde entre todos la atacaron en todas las direcciones haciendo que no se pudiera ver a la pony fantasma. Del montón salió Ghost sin daño aparente y sin que los bandidos siquiera lo hubieran notado. Así hasta que se detuvieron y se dieron cuenta que estaban apaleando a un compañero suyo que estaba lleno de chichones.

Ghost sin perder tiempo, sacó su palo de combate y con ella fue golpeando a cada uno de los bandidos donde los dejaba fuera de combate.

Black Wing armada con sus garras eléctricas, volaba a toda velocidad entre ellos y con una sonrisa burlona los golpeaba con dichas garras, provocando fuertes ataques eléctricos donde los bandidos primero gritaban de dolor y luego caían inconscientes al suelo.

Rebeca estaba rodeada por varios bandidos. Lejos de estar preocupada, la yegua lucía tranquila. Un bandido fue a atacarla por la espalda, donde Rebeca se apartó a un lado para que pasara de largo y ahí darle un fuerte golpe con el casco detrás del cuello del bandido. Otro bandido intentó atacarla por un lado, pero Rebeca le agarró del brazo y se lo retorció de forma que el bandido gritara de dolor y soltara el arma. Luego con el mismo bandido, Rebeca lo usó para hacer que otro bandido que iba a atacarla, golpease la cabeza de su compañero. Ahí Rebeca empujó al bandido que tenía agarrado para que golpease al otro bandido y así tirarlo al suelo.

Anivia voló hasta estar en medio de un grupo de bandidos y con sus poderes del hielo, heló el suelo por donde pisaban los bandidos, haciendo que éstos se resbalasen y se cayeran de bruces contra el suelo.

Sherrys adoptando afinidad rayo, corría como un jaguar furioso en medio de varios bandidos, provocando pulsos eléctricos donde los bandidos gritaban de dolor por el contacto eléctrico, para luego caer inconscientes al suelo.

Onyx combatía contra varios bandidos donde a golpes de casco los iba dejando fuera de combate a éstos. El pegaso demostraba tener una gran habilidad para el combate donde más de uno acaban sufriendo los fuertes golpes por parte del semental. Mientras peleaba, Onyx pudo contemplar la peculiar forma de pelear del grupo.

Mientras atizaba a un bandido, Onyx estando al lado de Blue Sky, le comentó a éste.

Onyx: Se nota que sabéis pelear.

Sky: Pues claro. Para eso estamos, para darle su merecido a los bandidos y que el bien triunfe siempre contra el mal. Y tú tampoco lo haces mal. Se ve que no eres un pegaso corriente.

Onyx: Je, je, je. Gracias. La verdad es que tuve hace años un maestro que me tuvo entrenando duro, vaya que si lo hizo.

Respondía sonriendo el pegaso mientras daba un puñetazo a la cara a un bandido donde lo tumbó al suelo.

El jefe bandido veía como todos sus compinches caían tan fácilmente ante la patrulla y el pegaso, hasta el punto que empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

Jefe bandido: ¡Maldición! ¿De dónde rayos han salido esta gente?

Comentaba sorprendido el bandido donde ahora empezaba a invadirle una enorme preocupación. Preocupación que aumentó cuando Onyx tras tumbar a un bandido, centró una mirada seria e intimidanete hacia él.

Jefe bandido: Oh, oh...Hora de largarse.

Decía el bandido ahora saliendo volando de allí.

Ghost: Se escapa.

Onyx: No debemos dejarle huir.

Black: Dejadme esto a mí. Lo atraparé en apenas unos segundos.

Decía esto último la bat pony muy confiada, donde de inmediato salió volando como un cohete.

Onyx: Vuestra amiga es rápida. Me recuerda a una amiga que conozco en Ponyville.

Comentaba el pegaso al ver con que velocidad había salido.

Ghost: Nuestra amiga es muy veloz.

Sky: Es una de las voladoras más rápidas del mundo. Muy pocos pueden siquiera igualar su velocidad.

Sherrys: Ese bandido la tendrá clara si cree que va a poder escapar de ella.

Comentaban el grupo con una sonrisa y confiando plenamente en su amiga en que atraparía sin problemas al bandido.

Mientras tanto, el bandido seguía volando tan rápido como pudo. De vez en cuando miraba atrás para asegurarse de que nadie le seguía.

Jefe bandidos: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quiénes rayos eran esa gente? Parecía que iba a ser un asalto fácil, y acabo de perder a toda mi banda.

Comentaba aun asustado por lo sucedido. Al final se escondió de detrás de un árbol y desde ahí se asomó para asegurarse de que nadie le estaba siguiendo. Tras comprobar que no había nadie, soltó un fuerte suspiro y finalmente dijo.

Jefe bandido: Creo que he logrado perderlos de vista.

Black: ¿Eso crees, amigo?

El jefe bandidos se asustó cuando se percató de tener a Black Wing delante de él, donde la yegua sonreía con cierta malicia. Instantes después se escuchó el sonido de un fuerte golpe.

Más tarde, el jefe bandido teniendo un ojo morado en el rostro, donde estaba éste atado junto con su banda. La patrulla Harmony y el pegaso negro estaban en torno a los bandidos mientras comentaban.

Onyx: Esta banda de bandidos llevan siendo buscados desde hace días. Si ahora han sido capturados ha sido gracias a vuestra ayuda, amigos.

Comentaba el pegaso negro con una sonrisa, agradeciendo a la patrulla por la ayuda. La patrulla sonriendo también, respondieron.

Sky: Solo cumplimos con nuestro deber con la ley.

Black: Y porque estamos habituados a tratar con criminales, incluso con unos pringaos como éstos.

Rebeca: Bueno ¿Qué hacemos con estos tíos?

Sherrys: Podríamos ponerles un peso a los pies y tirarlos al fondo del lago.

Respondió el gato con una sonrisa maliciosa. Anivia mirando feo al gato, le dijo.

Anivia: Por favor, gato. Que ideas tienes. Yo creo que sería más práctico dejárselo a los lobos de madera. Al menos éstos eliminaran cualquier rastro de ellos.

Sherrys: Mira tú. Esa es mucho mejor idea.

Comentaban el gato y la fénix con malicia, siendo escuchados por algunos bandidos aun conscientes donde les preocupaba su inminente futuro. Onyx ahí dijo.

Onyx: Aunque la idea es tentadora, estos bandidos tienen que ser juzgados por la ley. Así que los llevaremos a Ponyville para entregarlos a las autoridades.

Sky: Completamente de acuerdo. Vamos a llevarnos. Toxic.

Toxic: Entendido.

Toxic sacó todas sus cadenas de la espalda y rodeando con ellas a los bandidos, tiró de ellas para llevarlos a Ponyville. Los bandidos empezaban a quejarse por ser arrastrados por el suelo de esa manera.

El grupo junto con el pegaso negro, llevaban a los bandidos hasta llegar a Ponyville y ahí entregarlos a las autoridades.

Finalmente en el cuartel de policía, los bandidos fueron entregados a las autoridades. Onyx parecía estar hablando con el jefe de policía.

Onyx: ¿Están todos?

Jefe policía: Efectivamente. Tenemos a toda la banda. Y es todo gracias a usted, majestad.

Respondía agradecido el jefe de policía. El pegaso negro sonriendo, le comentó al policía.

Onyx: Bueno. No es sido solo yo. Esos ponis de allí me ayudaron mucho en la captura. Ellos merecen también las gracias.

Jefe policía: En tal caso, gracias a ellos también. Hay una buena recompensa por su captura.

Decía el jefe de policía que estaba dispuesto a entregar una buena recompensa a la patrulla, hasta que éstos negando con la cabeza le respondieron.

Ghost: Puede quedársela.

Sky: Hicimos esto porque era nuestro deber.

Rebeca: No hacemos esto por dinero.

Sherrys: Aunque tampoco estaría mal alguna propina je, je, je.

Anivia: Sherrys. No seas pesetero.

Jefe policía: ¿Ah, no? Bueno. Admiro vuestra integridad a la justicia. Hasta luego.

Se despedía el jefe de policía del grupo y se marchó, dejando solos a éstos y al pegaso negro donde este último se dirigió hacia ellos.

Onyx: Bueno. Ahora que ya hemos entregados a los bandidos ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros?

Ante la pregunta el pegaso negro, el grupo asintiendo de hombros, le respondió al pegaso.

Sky: Seguiremos con nuestro trabajo.

Black: Para ver que encontramos.

Onyx: Muy bien. En tal caso, hasta luego.

El pegaso se disponía a irse, hasta que Ghost quiso llamarle la atención.

Ghost: Perdona un momento...¡Perdona!

Onyx: ¡Ahhh...!

Se asustó el pegaso negro en el momento en que Ghost le llamó la atención. Tras calmarse un poco, la contestó.

Onyx: Ah...Perdona...No te vi ¿Qué querías?

Ghost: Bueno. Quería preguntarte una cosa. El jefe de policía te llamó majestad.

Black: Es verdad. Dijo eso ¿Acaso eres de la realeza, Onyx?

Ante los comentarios de ambas yeguas, Onyx un tanto dudoso y pasando su casco detrás de la cabeza, las contestó.

Onyx: Ehhh...Sí...En cierto modo soy de la realeza...

Toxic: Que interesante. Eso explicaría esa armadura tan bien elaborada.

Rebeca: ¿Tienes algún familiar en la realeza?

Onyx: Bueno...No exactamente. Mi caso es especial porque...

No pudo terminar de explicarse el pegaso, porque dos yeguas que pasaban cerca en el momento que vieron al pegaso negro, comentaron.

Yegua1: ¡Anda! ¿Es no es el rey Onyx Blackstar, el marido de la reina Luna?

Yegua2: Sí. No hay duda. En persona es mucho más guapo. La reina Luna es sin duda una yegua con suerte por tener a un semental así.

Comentaban ambas yeguas para luego marcharse de allí como dos colegialas enamoradas de una estrella de cine. Aquellos comentarios de las dos yeguas, pillaron por completo por sorpresa a la patrulla donde no pudieron evitar exclamar.

Todos: ¡¿Rey Onyx?! ¡¿El marido de la reina Luna?!

Exclamaron todos a la vez clavando sus miradas desconcertadas y de sorpresa en el pegaso negro, donde este último se sintió un tanto nervioso por como le miraban fijamente el grupo y respondió.

Onyx: Ehh...Pues sí. Soy el rey y actual marido de Luna, mi esposa.

Anivia: Vaya. Que sorpresa.

Black: Nunca nos lo habríamos imaginado.

Comentaban éstos donde aun les sorprendía descubrir aquel sorprendente dato sobre el pegaso negro.

Toxic: Así que estás casado con la princesa Luna...Quiero decir, con la reina Luna.

Onyx: Así es. Larga historia. Tal vez os lo cuente otro día, pero se me hace tarde. Hasta otra, amigo. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

Sky: Nosotros también.

El pegaso negro se despidió del grupo y se fue volando de allí. Una vez solos, el grupo se puso a conversar entre ellos.

Rebeca: Así que la Luna de este mundo está casada.

Black: Eso parece. Y debo admitir que la princesa Luna no tiene mal gusto. La verdad es que tiene un buen semental.

Comentaba sonriente la bat pony. Ahí Ghost preguntó.

Ghost: Bueno ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Seguimos con la misión?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma. Blue Sky asintiendo, respondió.

Sky: Así es. Primero trataremos de averiguar donde podría estar las instalaciones de híbridos y destruirla.

Toxic: Aunque primero habrá que encontrarla.

Ghost: Menos mal que tenemos los detectores de híbridos. Gracias a ellos, se nos hace más fácil encontrarlas ahora.

Comentaba Ghost donde sacaba un especie de escaner. Mirando la pantalla, la pony fantasma comentó.

Ghost: Aunque parece estar bastante lejos de aquí.

Rebeca: Bien. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es...

Ghost: ¡Atención! ¡Pinkie Pie a la vista!

Avisaba Ghost al grupo donde efectivamente, aparecía caminando alegremente la pony rosa mientras tarareaba una canción. Así hasta que se detuvo enfrente del grupo.

Sky: Esto...¿Hola?

Nada más saludarla, Pinkie Pie emitió un chillido ahogado a la vez que un salto, para luego salir corriendo como un cohete.

El grupo al verla, no pudieron evitar pensar "Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie".

Todos: (3...2...1...).

Nada más contar a 0, vieron aparecer de nuevo a Pinkie Pie llevando consigo un carrusel donde empezó a tocar música y la pony fiestera empezó a darles la bienvenida al grupo. El grupo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena, ya que no importa a que dimensiones vaya, siempre habrá una pony fiestera como Pinkie Pie.

En pantalla aparece nada menos que el lobo Silverwolf850, donde con expresión seria le hablaba a los lectores.

Silverwolf850: Bueno, queridos lectores. Creo que sobra decir lo que va a pasar después tratándose de Pinkie Pie. Así que nos saltaremos directamente a la parte donde Pinkie Pie les hace una gran fiesta al grupo, les presenta a cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo como a las propias mane y bla bla bla...

Durante la fiesta en la tienda de los Cake, la patrulla estaba conversando con algunos ponis del lugar.

Sky: Chicos. No creo que sea conveniente perder tiempo aquí. Estamos en una misión.

Comentaba con tono serio el paladín recordando al grupo el por qué estaban por la zona. Black Wing que estaba con Rainbow hace un momento, se acercó al paladín donde a diferencia de su compañero, con una actitud más alegre le dijo.

Black: Vamos, amigo. Relájate. Siempre estamos de un lugar a otro viajando y apenas tenemos tiempo de divertirnos.

Blue Sky iba a contestar, hasta que Rebeca apoyando su casco en el hombro del semental, le dijo con una sonrisa.

Rebeca: Black Wing tiene razón. No hay problema en que nos relajemos un poco para variar.

Sherrys: Sinceramente...Yo creo que parte de razón tiene Blue Sky en que no deberíamos perder tiempo aquí.

Comentaba el gato donde estaba este sufriendo un fuerte abrazo por parte de Fluttershy, donde la pegaso no paraba de restregar su rostro con la del gato mientras Anivia apoyada sobre una lámpara de pared, se iba riendo de la suerte del gato.

Al final Blue Sky tuvo que aceptar que un leve descanso y algo de diversión no vendría mal. Por lo que optó por olvidarse un poco de la misión y relajarse un poco. En ese momento apareció alguien conocido.

Onyx: ¡Hola, amigos! Me alegra veros de nuevo.

Aparecía el pegaso Onyx donde se alegraba de ver a la patrulla. Éstos al ver al semental, lo saludaron también.

Ghost: Hola, Onyx. Nos alegramos también de verte de nuevo.

Toxic: ¿Qué te trae aquí?

Onyx: Vine aquí con mi esposa y mis hijos.

Respondía sonriente el semental. Como había dicho antes Onyx, había venido con el nada menos que Luna.

Luna: Hola a todos.

Patrulla: ¡Princesa Luna!

Exclamaron todos al ver a nada menos que a Luna. Onyx corrigiendo al grupo, les dijo con una sonrisa.

Onyx: Princesa fue hace tiempo. Ahora es la reina de Equestria.

Sky: Es verdad. Nos lo dijiste.

Rebeca: Perdón por la confusión.

Se disculpaban éstos. La reina Luna tapándose la boca con el casco para ocultar que se estaba riendo, les respondió.

Luna: No tiene importancia. Pese a los años que han pasado, aun se me hace raro que me llamen reina.

Explicaba la princesa Luna. Ghost ahí preguntó.

Ghost: ¿Y Celestia?

Luna: ¿Cómo dices, jovencita?

Ghost: (Vaya. No se asustó al verme). Pues habló de la princesa Celestia. Su hermana ¿Qué es de ella? ¿No vino con usted?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma a Luna. En ese momento un incómodo silencio se formó en el lugar.

Rebeca: ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó ahora Rebeca. Luna no dijo nada sino que simplemente agachó la mirada. Onyx posando su casco en el hombro de su esposa, la comentó a ésta.

Onyx: Luna, amor. Ellos vienen de muy lejos. Por lo que no están al tanto de lo que pasó en Equestria hace años y con Celestia.

El grupo miró confundido al semental en el momento que dijo aquello último.

Black: ¿Qué pasa con Celestia?

Ghost: ¿Acaso ella no está?

Ante las preguntas de ambas yeguas, la reina Luna miró de reojo al grupo y con un semblante serio las contestó.

Luna: Mi hermana Celestia murió hace muchos años.

Aquello dejó perplejo al grupo. Ninguno de la patrulla se esperó que la princesa Celestia de este mundo estuviera muerta. Al final dándose cuenta del error que comentario al mencionar el nombre de su hermana, trataron de disculparse.

Black: Vaya...Lo sentimos, reina Luna.

Ghost: No teníamos ni idea. Lo lamento. No debería haberlo mencionado.

Luna: No os preocupéis. No teníais forma de saberlo.

Sky: Aun así, nuestras más sinceras condolencias.

Rebeca: Lamentamos su perdida, pri...Reina Luna.

Luna: Gracias.

Agradeció la princesa con una ligera sonrisa.

¿?: ¡Mamá!

¿?: ¡Papá!

Se escuchó unas voces jóvenes de potra. Luna dirigiendo la mirada hacia el origen de dicha voz, respondió.

Luna: Ah, niñas. Estáis aquí.

Decía Luna con una sonrisa donde acto seguido aparecieron dos potras alicornios. Una de ellas era una potra de color blanco, ojos color agua marina, melena azul cielo con un mechón verde esmeralda. La otra era otra potra color azul cobalto, de ojos verde turquesa, melena azul marino con algunos tonos azul índigo.

Ambas potras se acercaron a sus padres donde estos las recibieron con un abrazo.

Rebeca: ¿Y estas monadas?

Preguntaba Rebeca con una sonrisa al observar a ambas potras, donde estas últimas miraron a Rebeca y la dedicaron una alegre sonrisa. Onyx alegremente las presento.

Onyx: Amigos. Estas dos traviesas son Celestia y Selene. Nuestras hijas. Decid hola, niñas.

Ambas: ¡Hola!

Saludaron ambas potras con una sonrisa, siendo Celestia la potra blanca y Selene la potra azul. El grupo la devolvió el saludo a las niñas.

Rebeca: Selene...Que gracia. Igual que la hija de mi hermano y Gifka.

Comentaba divertida la unicornio azul ante las dos potras, sobre todo porque una de ellas se llamaba igual que su sobrina.

Luna: Son nuestros dos orgullos. Son buenas niñas, aunque bastante traviesas.

Rebeca: Te entiendo. Mi hijos también son muy traviesos.

Onyx: ¿Tienes hijos?

Rebeca: Pues sí. Son un chico y una chica que muchas veces se meten en problemas. Si lo sabré yo. Je, je, je. Aun así algún día heredarán el ducado Rouser.

Respondía alegremente la unicornio azul mientras ambas potras jugaban con el gato y la fénix. Anivia la gustaba jugar con las niñas mientras en cambio Sherrys se sentía algo fastidiado. Luna ahí les comentó al grupo.

Luna: Onyx me habló de vosotros. Muchas gracias por defenderlo de aquellos bandidos, que quién sabe lo que habrían hecho con él si lo hubieran secuestrado.

Agradecía la princesa con una sonrisa al grupo por el hecho de que protegieran a su marido.

Toxic: Es nuestro trabajo. Aunque aun sin nuestra ayuda, seguramente habría salido él solo de la situación. Le hemos visto pelear y sabe defenderse bastante bien.

Sky: Está claro que ha sido entrenado.

Comentaban ambos sementales, mencionando éstos la gran habilidad de combate del pegaso negro. Onyx un tanto cortado y con una ligera sonrisa, respondió.

Onyx: Bueno...Tuve que ser fuerte para estar con mi amada Luna. Larga historia.

Luna rodeó con un ala al semental a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa. Luego dirigiendo la reina la mirada al grupo, les comentó a éstos.

Luna: Tengo entendido que estáis de viaje o algo por el estilo.

Sky: Pues sí. Una misión importante que tenemos entre cascos. Solos nos quedaremos lo justo aquí y luego iremos al noreste.

Onyx: ¿Al noreste?

Rebeca: Así es. Es nuestro siguiente destino.

Onyx: Ya veo. Quizás os podamos ayudar. Precisamente Cadence, Twilight y yo viajaremos al reino grifo donde eligieron hace poco a un nuevo rey, para así para temas diplomáticos y de comercio. Si os pillan de paso, os podrían llevar.

Ofrecía alegremente el pegaso al grupo.

Rebeca: Te lo agradecemos, rey Onyx. Aunque es una generosa oferta, no quisiéramos abusar de vuestra amabilidad.

Onyx: Para nada. Es una buena forma de pagaros por la ayuda que me ofrecisteis antes ¿Estás de acuerdo, querida?

Luna: No veo ningún problema, querido. Es lo mínimo por haberte ayudado.

Comentaba la pareja a la vez sonriendo. Luego el pegaso mirando al grupo, les dijo.

Onyx: Bien. Mañana partiremos al reino grifo de Griffonstone. Espero que no os olvidéis de nada, porque será un viaje largo.

Black: Genial...Un viaje largo...Lo que más odio...Y pensar que en nuestras naves llegaríamos en un momento...

Decía con tono aburrido la bat pony, ya que lo más detestaba la bat pony era hacer viajes largos y lentos. Por desgracia esto último fue escuchado por Onyx y Luna.

Luna: ¿Naves?

Onyx: ¿A qué os referís?

Rebeca la dio un codazo a Black Wing por hablar de más y ahí la susurró.

Rebeca: "Black Wing, no hables de más".

Black: ¡Ay!..."Tampoco es para que me golpes tan fuerte. Que sea una robot no significa que no pueda sentir dolor como un pony orgánico".

Discutían ambas yeguas. Blue Sky trataba de desviar la atención de Onyx y Luna de éstas, les dijo.

Sky: No es nada. Simplemente nuestros dirigibles son más rápidos para ir de un lado a otro.

Mentía en parte el paladín, ya que consideró no conveniente contar nada sobre su mundo, al menos de momento. Onyx y Luna asintieron.

Tras un tiempo de fiesta, se decidió que era hora de irse a casa.

Luna: Niñas, hora de volver a casa.

Llamaba a sus hija la reina Luna, donde ahí ambas potras la contestaron a su madre.

Celestia: Por favor, un poco más.

Selene: Queremos seguir jugando con el gatito.

Decían ambas potras donde cada una con su magia iba tirando de las patas del gato, Celestia de las patas delanteras y Selene de las traseras, quedando el gato suspendido en el aire. A Sherrys ya se le formaba una vena tipo anime roja en la cabeza por lo que tenía que aguantar.

Luna: Niñas, es tarde y vuestro padre tendrá que madrugar para ir a Griffonstone.

Las decía de forma autoritaria la yegua, hasta que Anivia con tono bromista la comentó.

Anivia: Vamos, reina Luna. Déjelas un poco. Ya que a Sherrys le gusta jugar con los niños. Je, je, je.

Sherrys la clavó una mirada molesta a la fénix por dicho comentario mientras el resto del grupo se iba riendo por su reacción.

A la mañana siguiente, el tren donde iban Onyx, Cadence, Shining Armor y Twilight junto con varios guardias, iban rumbo a Griffonstone. Con ellos estaban la patrulla, todos sentados en sus asientos.

Black Wing sentada en su asiento, picaba con el casco dicho asiento debido a lo impaciente y aburrida que se sentía por llegar a su destino. Ghost que estaba a su lado, trató de animarla.

Ghost: Vamos, Black Wing. No te pongas nerviosa. Ya queda poco.

Black Wing: Eso es lo mismo que dijiste en las últimas horas. Maldita sea. Sigo pensando que habríamos llegado más rápido en las naves. Esto es un tostón.

Se iba quejando Black Wing por el hecho de tener que seguir esperando y esperando, cosa que ella más odiaba hacer.

Onyx estaba charlando animadamente con Shining Armor al igual que Cadence y Twilight hablando de sus cosas. Blue Sky estaba mirando por la ventana donde desde ahí veía las montañas donde detrás de ellas estarían su destino. Mientras duraba el viaje, Blue Sky conversó con Onyx y los otros.

Sky: Vosotros vais a Griffonstone por asuntos diplomáticos ¿Verdad?

Onyx: Así es, amigo.

Armor: Hace unos meses el dividido reino de Griffonstone por fin se unificó con la formación del primer rey grifo.

Cadence: Equestria y el Imperio de Cristal enviaron ayuda como suministros para ayudar en su reconstrucción.

Twilight: Y ahora vamos allí para firmar un tratado que fomentara el comercio y también una alianza militar.

Sky: Ya veo ¿Y conocéis al rey por un casual?

Armor: La verdad es que no le hemos visto. Pero ahora tendremos la oportunidad de conocerlo y de firmar el tratado.

Contestó el unicornio donde Blue Sky asintió por ello.

El viaje siguió sin demasiada irregularidad, hasta que finalmente iban llegando al reino de Griffonstone, donde la ciudad estaba en medio de entre montañas. Las casas parecían mejor arreglas y había algunos huertos, todo gracias a la ayuda ofrecida por Equestria y el Imperio de Cristal.

Rebeca: Parece que ya llegamos.

Black: ¡Por fin! Ya me estaba hartando de estar todo el tiempo esperando sentada sin hacer nada.

Comentaba ya bastante aburrida la bat pony, donde ahí Sherrys la dijo.

Sherrys: ¿Aparte de quejarte de todo?

Contestó el gato con una ligera sonrisa irónica para molestia de la bat pony.

Onyx: Bien. Mejor empezar a bajar.

Decía el pegaso y todos se preparaban para salir.

Cuando salieron, fueron recibidos por un grupo de grifos soldados. Los grifos lucían unas armaduras metálicas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo incluyendo las alas. El más grande llevaba una armadura similar, pero en el pecho resaltaba dos alas doradas que le otorgaban el rango de capitán. Este último se acercó al grupo donde haciendo un saludo militar, les dijo.

Grifo: ¡Saludos! Rey Onyx, princesa Twilight, princesa Cadence, príncipe Shining Armor. Sean bienvenidos al reino de Griffonstone. Soy el capitán Solon.

Se presentaba el grifo ante Onyx y los otros príncipes donde estos asintieron.

Onyx: Un placer, capitán.

Armor: ¿A qué viene este recibimiento?

Ante la pregunta de Shining, el grifo ahí contestó.

Solon: Estamos aquí para servirles de escolta y protegerlos.

Twilight: ¿Protegernos? ¿Protegernos de qué?

Preguntaba ahora la princesa de la amistad, donde ahí el grifo le contestó.

Solon: De rebeldes.

Cadence: ¿Rebeldes?

Solon: Así es. Hay grupo de rebeldes que tratan de derrocar al gobiernos de cualquier forma y sin duda tratarán de sabotear el tratado. Ya que de lo contrario, tendrían más problemas para enfrentarse a nosotros.

Onyx: Y claro. A esos rebeldes nos les convendría eso ¿Cierto?

Solon: Así es. Por esa razón les escoltaremos hasta el castillo.

Armor: De acuerdo. Iremos.

Antes de que Onyx y los otros se fueran con los guardias, Blue Sky y el resto de la patrulla les dijeron a éstos.

Sky: Si no os importa, aquí nos separamos.

Onyx: ¿Os vais ya acaso?

Rebeca: Bueno. Primero iremos a echar un vistazo al pueblo y luego iremos a lo que tenemos que hacer.

Contestaba Rebeca al grupo. Onyx ahí sonriendo les dijo.

Onyx: Muy bien. En tal caso, hasta luego y suerte en lo que tengáis que hacer.

Black: Lo haremos.

Solon: Perdone, pero no creo que sea buena idea que vayan ustedes solos por ahí. Podrían toparse con los rebeldes y estos atacarles.

Les aconsejaba el capitán grifo a la patrulla. Pese a las advertencias, la patrulla tranquilamente le respondieron.

Sky: No se preocupe.

Ghost: Sabemos cuidarnos.

Toxic: Que se cuiden esos rebeldes si tienen la desgracia de toparse con nosotros.

Respondían confiados, sobre todo Toxic que estaba seguro de que si se topaba con algún rebelde, lo machacarían sin problemas. Onyx apoyando a sus amigos, le dijo al guardia.

Onyx: No se preocupe por ellos. Son unos amigos que vinieron con nosotros de paso realizando un viaje importante. Saben cuidarse, por lo que no hay nada del que preocuparse.

El capitán Solon no estaba muy convencido y preferiría que los de la patrulla no se fueran por su lado.

Solon: Preferiría que vinieran con nosotros si no os importa.

Sky: No es necesario.

Solon: Insisto. Es mejor que vengan con la escolta.

Insistía el capitán hasta que Toxic ya molesto por la insistencia, le respondió.

Toxic: ¿Está sordo o qué? Ya le hemos dicho que no necesitamos una escolta. Y ahora vámonos. Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

Decía ya molesto el ciber ninja empezando a caminar por unas calles. El resto del grupo se despidió.

Sky: Bueno. Como ha puesto claro nuestros compañero, nos tenemos que ir.

Ghost: Hasta luego.

Rebeca: Adiós.

Black: Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Sherrys: Adiós.

Anivia: Hasta otra.

Se despedían los de la patrulla antes de ir siguiendo a Toxic que se había adelantado.

Onyx: Bien. Por favor, capitán Solon. Llévenos con el rey si nos puede hacer el favor.

Solon: Bien. Sigan a la escolta mientras yo me adelanto para informar al rey de vuestra llegada.

Decía el grifo donde de inmediato comenzó a volar en dirección al castillo junto con otro grifo que iba a su lado. Mientras se alejaban, el capitán se acercó al que tenía al lado y le decía a éste.

Solon: Que no aparten la vista de esos otros ponis que vinieron con el Rey Onyx y los otros. Y si es posible, captúrenlos. Yo iré a informar al rey sobre la llegada de sus figuras reales y de esos otros ponis.

Ordenaba el capitán donde el otro grifo asintió y se dispuso a cumplir su orden. Mientras la patrulla iba por las calles, Ghost que iba atrás del todo se detuvo y miró como Onyx y los otros estaban siendo escoltados por los guardias grifos en dirección al castillo.

Ghost: Algo me huele mal aquí.

Comentaba Ghost donde sospechaba que algo no iba bien.

Más tarde, Onyx, Shining y las princesas estaban llegando al castillo mientras en lo alto de una ventana estaba el capitán Solon junto con otro grifo de gran tamaño e imponente mitad águila mitad león, de pálido plumaje marrón, pico amarillento y un rostro lleno de laceraciones de incontables luchas. Un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo ocultaba la falta de un ojo producto de un altercado de hace años. Sobre su espalda llevaba un enorme y pesado mandoble vistiendo una brillante armadura de oro con cinco gemas de color rojo incrustadas que reflejaba la luz del sol.

Solon: Rey Girgamir. Al final solo ha venido el rey y no junto con la reina. Esto podría alterar el plan ¿Cancelamos?

Comentaba el grifo al rey. Este último mirando al grupo, le contestó.

Girgamir: No. Seguiremos con lo que teníamos planeado.

Solon: Muy bien, majestad ¿Y sobre los otros ponis que llegaron con ellos?

Girgamir: No quiero cabos sueltos así que..."elimínelos".

Solon: Como ordene, majestad.

Acataba la orden el capitán antes de marcharse de allí mientras el rey miraba a los principales gobernantes de Equestria entrar en el castillo.

Girgamir: Aunque la reina Luna no esté con ellos, mi plan seguirá adelante. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el grifo con una sonrisa perversa.

Mientras tanto, la patrulla iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad. Podían ver como las casas estaban bien reconstruidas y había varios huertos en algunas partes.

Black: Hay que reconocer que han sabido reconstruir el lugar.

Sherrys: Sí...Aunque no estaría mal algunos arreglos.

Anivia: Ya hablas como Rarity, Sherrys.

Bromeaba la fénix donde el gato la miró feo a esta. Black Wing mirando a cierto lugar, comentó.

Black: Apenas se está reconstruyendo esta ciudad y ya hay una tienda de chinos y todo.

Comentaba la bat pony donde podía observar que en una calle, había una tienda de chinos donde por la puerta se asomaba tranquilamente un pony chino. Toxic mirando por varios lados, comentó.

Toxic: Chicos ¿No notáis algo raro por aquí?

Black: ¿Aparte de la tienda de chinos?

Blue Sky y Rebeca mirando en varias direcciones, respondieron.

Sky: Yo sí noté algo raro.

Rebeca: Y yo. Aparte de los soldados que encontramos en la estación, no hemos encontrado a nadie más por las calles.

Decían ambos unicornios donde efectivamente, no se cruzaron con ningún otro grifo. Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas.

Black: Ahora que lo decís, es cierto. No hay nadie.

Comentaba la bat pony donde efectivamente, no había ni un solo grifo.

Anivia: Es raro teniendo en cuenta que es una ciudad en reconstrucción. Debería al menos haber algún alma o eso. Y aun así nadie.

Comentaba la fénix. El grupo seguía caminando donde ajeno a todo eso, había grifos soldados escondidos, acechando éstos a la patrulla desde las sombras esperando el momento.

Sky: "Chicos...¿Notáis eso?"

Preguntaba en voz baja el paladín donde el resto asintió.

Rebeca: "Así es".

Sherrys: "Guardias grifos escondidos y acechándonos".

Toxic: "Algo me dice que vamos a tener jaleo".

Comentaba en voz baja el grupo y finalmente cuando llegaron a una zona amplia, fueron de inmediato rodeados por guardias grifos que salieron de todas partes rodeando al grupo.

Grifo: ¡Quietos!

Grifo2: ¡No os mováis!

Alzaban la voz ambos grifos mientras todos los soldados alzaban sus armas apuntando al grupo donde los tenían completamente rodeados. Pese a todo, la patrulla no parecía preocupada en absoluto.

Grifo3: ¡No ofrezcáis resistencia y todo ira bien!

Grifo4: ¡Resistíos y será peor para vosotros!

Decían ahora otros grifos. El grupo con total tranquilidad, comentaron entre ellos.

Sky: ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Les hacemos caso?

Preguntaba divertido el paladín. Rebeca con tono serio y con una mirada desafiante, respondió.

Rebeca: No nos lo han pedido amablemente. Por lo que no tenemos motivos para hacerles caso.

Black: Je, je, je. En eso te doy la razón, hermana.

Sherrys: Y porque yo tengo ganas de partirle la crisma a alguien.

De inmediato, la patrulla sacó sus armas más que listos para usarlas y pelear, poniendo en alerta a los grifos. Black Wing con sus garras eléctricas en alto se percató de algo y dijo.

Black: ¡Hey! A todo esto ¿Dónde está Ghost?

Ajeno a la inminente pelea callejera, Onyx, Shining y las princesas iban en el interior del castillo siendo escoltados por los guardias grifos. Ajeno a todo eso, estaban siendo seguidos por Ghost donde la yegua tenía activo su camuflaje óptico para no ser vista.

Ghost: Algo sospechoso hay aquí, lo presiento. Es mejor que les siga para asegurarme.

Comentaba Ghost donde estaba más cerca de darse cuenta de que tenía razón sobre posibles problemas.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Se recomiendo leer "** **Esperanzas de una Luna Nueva" del autor "Iv Anhell" donde le agradezco que me dejara usar sus personajes.  
**


	86. Trampa en la Pajarera

**Trampa en la Pajarera**

Onyx, Shining, Cadence y Twilight eran escoltados por el castillo por los guardias grifos, hasta llegar a la sala del trono donde estaba el rey, Girgamir. El grifo ahora mismo no portaba su espadón en ese momento. Cuando el rey grifo vio a los ponis, les dio la bienvenida desde su trono.

Girgamir: Sed bienvenidos, representantes de Equestria. Es un honor contar con las principales figuras de la realeza equestrue.

Les daba la bienvenida el grifo a los presentes, donde éstos le devolvieron el saludo.

Girgamir: Rey Onyx, princesa Cadence, Princesa Twilight y príncipe Shining Armor. Esperaba que la reina Luna hubiese venido también con ustedes.

Cadence: Mi tía no pudo venir debido a varios asuntos importantes en Equestria. Espero que eso no sea un impedimento para las negociaciones.

Respondía Cadence, disculpándose ésta por el hecho de la reina Luna no hubiera venido. El rey sonriendo levemente, la respondió.

Girgamir: En absoluto. Será un honor contar con todos ustedes. Me imagino que estaréis todos cansados. Podréis descansar mientras comemos en el comedor real.

Onyx: La verdad es que no vendría mal. El viaje ha sido largo como agotador.

Armor: Lo mismo digo. Aun recuerdo como se quejaba la llamada Black Wing por lo largo que fue el viaje. Je, je, je. La verdad es que no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con ella.

Comentaban ambos sementales, recordando éstos lo largo y pesado que fue el viaje.

Girgamir: Mis guardias los llevarán al comedor real. Luego me reuniré con ustedes.

Los ponis asintieron y fueron guiados por los guardias al comedor. En ese momento entró el comandante Solon a toda prisa en la sala del trono donde su rostro figuraba preocupación. Se cruzó con Onyx y los otros sin ni siquiera saludarles.

Onyx y los otros mientras iban saliendo, pudieron ver que el comandante Solon se acercaba al rey y le susurraba algo al oído. La expresión del rey pasó a una de total sorpresa.

Girgamir: ¡¿Qué dices?!

Exclamó el rey tan alto, que hizo que los ponis se detuvieran y mirasen con suma atención al rey. El rey al notarlo, les dijo.

Girgamir: Esto...No es nada que deban preocuparse. Sigan hasta el comedor, por favor.

Onyx y los otros les extrañó la actitud del rey, pero aun así no preguntaron y continuaron su marcha. Una vez solos, el rey mirando al comandante con suma atención, le preguntó a éste.

Girgamir: ¿Acaso me estás tomando el pelo?

Solon: No me atrevería, majestad. Mucho me temo que se han presentado complicaciones.

Respondió bastante preocupado el comandante ante la mirada severa el rey.

Girgamir: A ver si lo entiendo ¿Me estás diciendo que un pequeño grupo de ponis, han dejado fuera de combate a guerreros de élite que enviamos para eliminarnos?

Preguntaba con gran tono molesto el grifo. Solon sin abandonar su semblante de preocupación, le contestó a su rey.

Solon: Mucho me temo que así es, majestad. Por lo visto, esos ponis son mucho más fuerte de lo que esperábamos. Según me han informado, nuestras tropas no tuvieron nada que hacer contra ellos.

Explicaba alarmado el grifo a su rey, donde este último le replicó molesto.

Girgamir: ¡Idiota! ¡Podrían estropear nuestros planes! ¡Envía a nuestros soldados a por esos ponis y que los eliminen a toda costa! No me importa el precio, pero quiero a esos intrusos muertos.

Solon: Lo intentaré, majestad.

Girgamir: ¡Vamos! Muévete, idiota.

Gritaba el rey y Solon obedeciendo su orden, salió corriendo de allí. El rey sentando en su trono con una expresión molesta, comentó.

Girgamir: Maldición. Espero que los eliminen pronto. Podrían acarrearme problemas con mi plan.

Comentaba el grifo sin percatarse de que no solo estaba él y sus guardias. Ghost con su manto de invisibilidad, estaba escuchando todo.

Ghost: Algo me dice que este grifo no planea nada bueno.

Mientras tanto, Onyx y los demás que eran escoltados por los guardias grifos, el pegaso le susurraba a Shining Armor.

Onyx: "Oye, Shining ¿No te parece raro que allá donde vamos, siempre estemos acompañados por guardias?"

Armor: "A mí también me llama la atención eso. Ya sé que hay rebeldes, pero hasta aquí me parece exagerado".

Onyx: "Mejor estar atentos por si acaso".

Armor: "Lo mismo digo".

Mientras tanto por la ciudad, las deshabitadas calles ahora estaban en parte ocupadas por grifos noqueados donde la mayoría tenían espirales o estrellas en los ojos al igual que varias señales de golpes y moratones por todo sus cuerpos.

Algunos grifos que aun seguían en pie, empuñaban sus armas contra la patrulla. Pero tras ver de lo que eran capaces la patrulla, estaban en parte temblando de miedo.

Blue Sky y los otros estaban con sus armas básicas mientras Rebeca aun en su forma de unicornio, empuñaba sus dos espadas cortas.

Rebeca: Bueno ¿Quién es el siguiente en recibir?

Preguntaba con tono desafiante la unicornio mientras blandía sus espadas. Los grifos retrocedieron asustados ante los movimientos de la yegua. Estaba claro que no se esperaban que aquellos ponis que presuntamente serían fáciles de eliminar, resultasen ser más fuertes de lo esperado. Suficientes para derrotar a feroces guardias de élite con suma facilidad.

Grifo: ¡Por todos los demonios! ¿De dónde rayos han salido estos tipos?

Grifo2: No son ponis normales ¿Habéis visto con que facilidad han derrotado a nuestros compañeros?

Grifo3: Ningún pony derrota a nuestros compañeros con tal facilidad.

Comentaban los grifos donde el miedo se reflejaba en sus voces. Al principio estaban confiados, pero ahora el miedo los invadía por completo y ya no estaban seguros de si tenían alguna posibilidad. Blue Sky con mirada severa en los grifos, les alzó la voz a éstos.

Sky: ¡Hablad! ¿Quién os ha enviado a eliminarnos? ¿Acaso fue el rey?

Toxic: ¡Vamos! ¡Hablad de una vez antes de que decida atravesaros con mis cadenas!

Decía ahora amenazando el ciber ninja con todas sus cadenas en alto. Los grifos retrocedieron enormemente asustados por este último, ya que habían visto de lo que era capaz el ciber ninja con sus cadenas.

En ese momento aparecieron más guardias grifos, pero en mayor cantidad donde de inmediato rodearon en todas direcciones a la patrulla e incluso por el aire.

Black: Parece que vienen más. Mejor. Más para machacar.

Decía sonriente y con ganas de pelea la bat pony mientras chocaba sus garras eléctricas. Sherrys adoptando afinidad eléctrica, la dio la razón.

Sherrys: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, compañera. Pienso darles un buen voltaje a éstos.

Anivia: Deja un poco a los demás, Sherrys. Que yo también tengo ganas de seguir machacando malos.

Completaba la fénix de hielo mientras aleteaba. Rebeca ahí comentó.

Rebeca: Está claro que alguien los envió a eliminar y sospecho que el rey tendrá algo que ver con esto.

Black: Si es como sospechas. Significaría que Onyx y los demás estarán en peligro.

Sky: En tal caso, habrá que ir a buscarlos.

Sherrys: Algo me dice que Ghost se adelantó al plan. Seguramente por eso no está con nosotros.

Contestaba Sherrys, sospechando éste del por qué Ghost no estaba con ellos, sino en otro lado. Blue Sky blandiendo su espada y escudo dijo.

Sky: Rebeca ¿Crees que podrías ir tú y ver si los demás están bien?

Rebeca: No hay problema ¡Sherrys!

Sherrys: ¡Entendido!

Sherrys se tumbó para permitir que su dueña se subiera en él en plan jinete, al igual que Anivia se ponía enfrente de su dueña para así ser llevada esta también.

Sherrys: Agárrese fuerte, mi señora. Esto va a ser movido.

Rebeca: Descuida.

Sherrys a la velocidad del rayo fue corriendo con su dueña y su compañera encima, tumbo al castillo.

Grifo: ¡Atención! ¡Uno de ellos trata de escapar! ¡Detenedlo!

Ordenaba el grifo y varios grifos más hicieron un muro, pero el gato seguía corriendo a toda velocidad.

Sherrys: ¡Apartaos, pajarracos!

Alzaba la voz Sherrys que sin detener su marcha en absoluto, iba corriendo hacia el muro de grifos donde al chocar contra ellos, los mandó a todas a volar y sin que la velocidad del gato se redujera lo más mínimo.

Sky: Bien, compañeros. Ahora a ocuparse de éstos.

Toxic: No tienes que repetirlo dos veces.

Respondía Toxic con una sonrisa maliciosa y agarrando con sus cascos algunas de sus cadenas, más que preparado para usarla contra los grifos.

Black: Bueno ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en ser zurrado?

Decía Black Wing chocando esta sus garras eléctricas, produciendo así algunas chispas.

Los grifos que rodeaban a la patrulla, miraban con algo de miedo a estos últimos. Aun así trataron de sacarle valor.

Grifo: ¡Vamos! ¡Somos más que ellos!

Grifo2: ¡Acabaremos con ellos porque somos los más fuertes!

Decían ambos grifos y sin más tardar, todos los guardias cargaron contra la patrulla queriendo acabar con ellos. Blue Sky, Toxic y Black Wing se prepararon para combatirlos.

Mientras tanto en el comedor real. Onyx, Shining, Cadence y Twilight estaban en las mesas donde había todo un banquete. Finalmente el rey Girgamir apareció para unirse a ellos.

Girgamir: Perdonen la tardanza. Surgieron unos imprevistos.

Twilight: ¿Algún problema, majestad? En la sala del trono parecía preocupado.

Le preguntaba la alicornio al grifo, recordando como reacciono éste en cuando el capitán Solon le comunicaba algo en secreto. El rey tratando de mantener la calma, la contestó.

Girgamir: Nada del que haya que preocuparse. Simplemente me informaron que unos rebeldes trataron de iniciar un ataque contra la capital, pero la guardia ya se está ocupando de ello.

Onyx: ¿Seguro, majestad? Por la reacción de hace unos momentos, parecía justo lo contrario.

Preguntaba ahora Onyx. Shining ahí comentó también.

Armor: Si tienen problemas. Nosotros podríamos ayudar.

Girgamir: No se preocupen. Es que simplemente me pilló por sorpresa que los rebeldes hayan sido tan osados para querer atacar la capital. No se alarmen. Mis guardias pueden ocuparse de ello. Ahora disfrutemos de la comida.

Comentaba el grifo donde dando unas palmadas con sus garras, hizo pasar a unos camareros que llevaban unas bandejas con algo de vino. Cada uno de ellos fue sirviendo a cada uno de los ponis.

Girgamir: Antes que nada, prueben la especialidad del vino de nuestro reino. No se arrepentirán.

Onyx tomó su copa y estuvo a punto de bebérselo.

Ghost: ¡Alto! ¡No bebáis de eso!

Onyx se detuvo al escuchar de repente aquella voz que conocía. No solo él, los demás lo oyeron también.

Armor: ¿De dónde vino esa voz?

Onyx: La conozco, es la de Ghost.

Cadence: Pero ¿De dónde viene?

Todo el mundo miraba por todos lados, tratando de ubicar a la pony fantasma. No la pudieron ver hasta que finalmente deshaciendo su camuflaje, apareció Ghost al lado de Onyx, sobresaltando levemente a este último.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió de ver aparecer de la nada a la pony fantasma, donde la yegua mostraba un semblante serio como de desconfianza. El rey sorprendido, preguntó.

Girgamir: ¿Y esta pony quién es? ¿Acaso va con vosotros?

Preguntaba sorprendido el rey al ver a la pony fantasma aparecer así de repente. Los guardias al verla, enseguida se pusieron en guardia alzando éstos sus armas. Onyx preocupado por su amiga, quiso calmar a todos.

Onyx: ¡Quietos! Es amiga nuestra. No es una amenaza.

Ghost: En cambio ellos si son una amenaza, Onyx.

Contestó la pony fantasma acercándose al pegaso y cogiendo esta su copa. Los guardias no la quitaban ojo a Ghost donde la yegua miraba con suma atención la copa de Onyx que la sostenía con su cascos. En ese momento, la pony fantasma se bebió de un trago la copa al completo.

Girgamir: (¿Se está bebiendo la copa...?).

Preguntaba extrañado el grifo ante la acción de la pony fantasma. Finalmente Ghost terminó de beberse la copa y tras saborearlo por un momento y con un gesto pensativo que duró unos instantes, dijo.

Ghost: Lo que sospechaba.

Twilight: ¿Sospechar qué, Ghost?

Preguntaba Twilight que no entendía las acciones de Ghost. La yegua fantasma finalmente dijo.

Ghost: El vino contiene un potente somnífero donde nada más beberlo, se habría quedado uno frito durante largo tiempo.

Explicaba la pony fantasma, sorprendiendo a los presentes ante lo que dijo ésta.

Armor: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Cadence: ¿Dices que en el vino había somníferos?

Ghost: Así es.

El rey que estaba estático porque la pony fantasma hubiese descubierto la trampa, tras recuperarse, alzó éste la voz.

Girgamir: Pero...¿Cómo es que a ti no te afecta el somnífero? Hay suficiente para dormir a todo un regimiento.

Ghost: Digamos que los ponis de mi clase, no nos afecta esas cosas. Largo de explicar.

Respondió alzando de hombros la pony fantasma. Onyx y los demás al escuchar la confesión del grifo, le miraron a éste de forma acusadora.

Onyx: Entonces, era una trampa.

Cadence: El tratado ¿Acaso era una trampa?

Armor: Que bajeza.

Le acusaban éstos al grifo, donde Girgamir al ver que habían descubierto la trampa, opto por contarlo todo.

Girgamir: Pues sí. Ya me contaron que ustedes no eran unos príncipes indefensos, por lo que tomé precauciones. Primero os dormiríamos con los somníferos y luego os encerraríamos en una sala antimagia.

Twilight: Pero ¿Por qué?

Girgamir: ¿Acaso no es obvio? Quería haceros prisioneros como los otros ponis que están aquí.

Respondió con arrogancia el rey, sorprendiendo en gran medida a los ponis.

Girgamir: Obligué a uno de los delegados de Equestria a escribir la carta. No pensé que enviarían también a los príncipes del Imperio de Cristal en lugar de la reina Luna, aun así mis planes no han cambiado. Estoy seguro que la reina Luna no arriesgará la vida de su marido, su sobrina y su yerno.

Hablaba con aun más arrogancia el grifo mientras emulaba una sonrisa perversa. Los ponis miraban con desprecio al rey.

Ghost: Es usted verdaderamente despreciable.

Girgamir: Vuestros halagos no os servirán de nada. La verdad es que el nuevo rey deseaba la paz y la cooperación de nuestras naciones...Antes de que tuviera un trágico final.

Hablaba el grifo con una sonrisa maliciosa y perversa.

Girgamir: Ser aliado de sus reinos no están en mis planes. Mi misión es conquistar Equestria.

Ghost: Ya veo que ese era su plan. Solo que no contaba que casualmente mi equipo y yo vendríamos también al reino.

Respondió con actitud seria la pony fantasma, deduciendo ésta el plan del rey. Girgamir centrando su atención en la pony fantasma, la contestó.

Girgamir: Admito que no esperaba que un grupo ajeno a miembros de la realeza vinieran con ellos. No quería cabos sueltos por lo que ordené su eliminación. Aunque me sorprendió cuando el capitán Solon me dijo que aquellos ponis derrotaron a los guardias que tenían que eliminarlos.

Armor: Entonces ¿Era eso lo que le dijo el capitán en la sala del trono?

Girgamir: Así es. Admito que no me esperaba que aquel grupo extraño de ponis derrotasen tan rápido a mis guardias de élite. Por lo que ordené que enviasen a la mayoría de los guardias disponibles para que los eliminasen. Je, je, je. Por muy fuertes que sean esos ponis, no podrán contra la élite de mis guardias.

Hablaba con arrogancia el rey. Ghost en cambio sonrió y ahí respondió.

Ghost: Yo no contaría con eso. No sería la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a grupos grandes de enemigos.

Explicaba la pony fantasma con gran tono de confianza, cosa que extrañó al rey grifo y a los guardias en el momento que dijo eso.

Solon: ¡Majestad! ¡Majestad! ¡Tenemos problemas!

Se escuchaba alzar la voz al capitán Solon donde entraba de inmediato al comedor y se reunió con el rey. Girgamir centrando su atención en el capitán, le preguntó.

Girgamir: ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre ahora?

Preguntaba el rey con tono molesto porque le molestasen ahora. Solon con total expresión de preocupación y de miedo, le respondió.

Solon: Majestad...Mucho me temo que el grupo que ordenó que eliminásemos, han resultado ser más fuertes de lo esperado.

Girgamir: ¿Qué estás diciendo? No insinuarás que nuestros mejores guardias de élite no pueden con un simple grupo poco numeroso.

Solon: Me temo que así es. Pese a su reducido número, han logrado plantar cara a nuestras tropas y dejarlas fuera de combate. Ya casi hemos perdido a la mitad de nuestra guardia.

Una expresión de total sorpresa se formó en el rostro del rey en el momento que el capitán le dijo eso último.

Girgamir: ¿Me estás tomando el pelo acaso?

Solon: No osaría, majestad. Son implacables. Ningún mortal derrota a nuestros mejores guerreros con tanta facilidad. Si esto sigue así, toda nuestra guardia que tenemos en la capital, caerá irremediablemente.

Respondió el grifo cuya preocupación iba en aumento. Tanto el rey como los guardias no se podían creer que un puñado de ponis de procedencia desconocida, pudieran derrotar con suma facilidad a su guardia.

Ghost: Esos son mis amigos.

Respondía Ghost con una sonrisa al ver que sus compañeros no tenían demasiados problemas para ocuparse de la guardia. Onyx y los demás estaban sorprendidos sobre el hecho de que un grupo pequeño de ponis pudieran hacer una hazaña semejante.

Armor: ¿En serio ese grupo puede con tantos guardias de élite con tanta facilidad?

Cadence: Tienen que ser muy fuertes para una hazaña así.

Onyx: La verdad, a mí no me pareció ponis nada comunes. Incluso algo me dice que son más de lo que contaron en su momento.

Comentaban éstos. El rey tenía una expresión de total sorpresa, pero luego pasando a una de total furia, gritó.

Girgamir: ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Aun así no pienso permitir que arruinen mis planes!

Gritaba furioso el grifo para luego centrar su atención en Ghost y en los otros, donde ahí alzando la voz, les dijo a sus guardias.

Girgamir: ¡Capturad al rey Onyx y a los otros! ¡Los usaremos como rehenes! ¡A la unicornio entrometida esa, matadla!

Los guardias fueron a atacar a la pony fantasma y a los otros donde de inmediato se pusieron en guardia. Ghost sin perder tiempo, lanzó un ataque de aliento gélido que congeló a todo grifo que se encontraba por delante.

Onyx: Vaya. Eso llamó yo dejar frío a la gente. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el pegaso ante la acción de la pony fantasma. Los grifos al principio se quedaron pasmados antes el ataque congelante de la pony fantasma, pero de inmediato se prepararon para atacar de nuevo.

Onyx: Espero que tengas un plan, amiga. Porque aquí vamos a tener jaleo.

La comentaba el pegaso a la pony fantasma. Ghost con una sonrisa, le respondió.

Ghost: No te preocupes. Pedí ayuda antes de venir aquí.

Antes de que alguien dijese algo, algo atravesó la ventana donde la rompió en pedazos.

Justo en medio del comedor aterrizó nada menos que el meca pantera Smoke Dark. Los presentes se sobresaltaron ante la aparición del meca.

Twilight: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Ghost: Mi meca.

Cadence: ¿Tu meca?

Ghost sin perder tiempo, se subió a su meca y desde ahí activando las lanzaderas de dicho meca, disparó carámbanos de hielo donde lograba hacer retroceder a los grifos.

Girgamir: ¡Dejad de hacer el idiota y acabad con ellos de una vez!

Gritaba furioso el grifo ante la incapacidad de sus guardias de acabar con la pony fantasma. Antes de que los grifos siquiera pudieran actuar, una pared de hielo surgió dividiendo la sala por un lado los ponis como algunos pocos grifos, y al otro lado el rey con varios guardias.

Rebeca: Espero no llegar tarde.

Ghost: ¡Rebeca!

Respondió Ghost alegrándose de ver aparecer a su amiga Rebeca junto con Sherrys y Anivia.

Anivia: Tardamos un poco porque nos tuvimos que desviar a la prisión y ahí liberar a todos los prisioneros.

Sherrys: Obviamente tuvimos que dejar fuera de combate a todos los guardias para así liberar a los grifos que fueron injustamente encerrados.

Explicaban la fénix y el gato. El rey pese a estar al otro lado de la pared, había escuchado eso últimos y exclamó sorprendido.

Girgamir: ¿Qué? ¿Habéis liberado a los prisioneros?

Ante la pregunta, Rebeca ahí le contestó.

Rebeca: Así es. La mayoría eran grifos que no estaban de acuerdo con tu régimen y que fueron encerrados por ello. La mayoría no están muy contentos de que los encerraras por ello e incluso creo que escuche algo sobre lincharte o algo por el estilo.

Explicaba Rebeca con una ligera sonrisa maliciosa en el momento que dijo eso último.

Girgamir: ¡Malditos! ¡Lo habéis estropeado todo! ¡Guardias! ¡Matad a esos entrometidos!

Ordenaba furioso el rey a los pocos guardias que estaban en el lado de los ponis. Los guardias parecían un tanto dudosos de querer enfrentarse a tan peculiar grupo. Rebeca mirando a Ghost, la preguntó a ésta.

Rebeca: Supongo que ahora puedo abandonar el disfraz ¿Cierto?

Ghost: Pues sí. A estas alturas ya...

Rebeca sonrió y tocando un amuleto que tenía colgado del cuello, su cuerpo brilló. Justo en ese momento adoptó su forma humana. Sobraba decir que aquello último dejó enormemente desconcertados a todo el mundo al ver a Rebeca con su forma humana.

Onyx: ¿Qué es eso?

Twilight: ¡Una humana! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Exclamaba sorprendida Twilight al ver a Rebeca en forma humana, ya que la princesa de la amistad tenía cierta idea sobre los humanos. Los grifos estaban desconcertados ya que nunca antes habían visto algo como un humano antes. Incluso el rey estaba sorprendido por ello.

Girgamir: ¿Que rayos es eso? No importa. Matadla como a la otra.

Los guardias cargaron contra Rebeca y Ghost donde ambas chicas se prepararon para combatir.

Ghost: ¿Vamos, Rebeca?

Rebeca: Por supuesto ¡Anivia! ¡Bankai!

Anivia: ¡Marchando!

Anivia se fusionó con Rebeca adoptando así la armadura Bankai. Luego la mujer sacó sus dos espadas cortas y cargando de electricidad ambas armas, cargó contra el grupo de grifos y con cortes no mortales, provocando fuertes daños por electricidad que noqueaba a los guardias.

Ghost creó su armadura de hielo al igual que unas garras de hielo en sus cascos. Con su meca fue corriendo hacia los guardias y pasando entre ellos, los iba golpeando a éstos donde más de uno fue mandado contra la pared completamente fuera de juego.

Onyx y los demás veían lo bien que sabían pelear ambas chicas contra los guardias del malvado rey.

Armor: Está claro que saben pelear.

Onyx: Sí. Sin duda están llenos de sorpresas. Je, je, je.

Comentaba divertido el pegaso. Shining mirando al pegaso, le comentó.

Armor: De todos modos, no podemos dejar que ellas solas se lleven toda la diversión.

Onyx: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Shining. A por ellos.

Ambos sementales tras lanzarse una mirada de complicidad al otro, sacaron sus armas y se fueron a combatir contra los guardias. Cadence y Twilight los cubrían a ambos, lanzando rayos mágicos contra los guardias.

Ghost y Rebeca no tenían demasiados problemas para derrotar a los guardias.

Ghost: La verdad es que no nos está costando mucho derrotar a los guardias estos.

Comentaba la pony fantasma mientras desde su meca, lanzaba rayos de hielo. Incluso golpeaba con sus garras a los grifos que se acercaban demasiado. Rebeca dando una patada a un grifo, la contestó.

Rebeca: Sí. Siempre vienen con lo mismo. Que son guardias de élite y bla, bla. Para al final ser unos tirillas de nada.

Sherrys: A este paso habrá que pedirle el rey ese que traiga refuerzos, o esto va a ser muy aburrido.

Bromeaba el gato donde con sus zarpas golpeaba a unos grifos. Uno intento atacarlo por la espalda con una espada, pero el gato giró la cabeza y atrapó la hoja de la espada con sus dientes, donde ahí la destrozó por completo dejando desprovisto de arma para sorpresa del guardia.

Sherrys: ¿Quieres seguir?

Preguntaba el gato con una sonrisa maliciosa con aun algunos trozos de espada entre los dientes. El grifo asustado ante la amenaza del gato, salió huyendo de allí.

Desde el otro lado del muro, el rey veía como sus guardias caían como moscas ante la abrumadora fuerza de la unicornio y la humana.

Girgamir: (Maldición ¿De dónde rayos han salido estos fenómenos? Van a arruinar mis planes...Puede que tenga que recurrir a eso...).

Pensaba para sí el grifo mientras observaba la batalla. Luego mirando a los guardias que estaban con él, les ordenó.

Girgamir: ¡Guardias! ¡Ocupaos de ellos! Yo iré a por el recurso que teníamos reservado por si las cosas se complicaban.

Decía esto el rey para luego irse por la puerta de atrás.

Cadence: ¡Se escapa ese maldito!

Avisaba Cadence tras disparar un rayo a un grifo. Rebeca con actitud seria, respondió.

Rebeca: No sí yo se lo permito. Ghost ¿Puedes tú ocuparte de esos?

Ghost: No hay problema.

Rebeca: Bien. Sherrys. Prepárate para la caza.

Sherrys: Será un placer, mi señora.

Rebeca y Sherrys fueron a perseguir al rey. Ambos se dirigían al mudo donde la mujer con sus poderes, deshizo el muro de hielo. Los guardias al verlos intentaron detenerlos. Rebeca y Sherrys pasaban sin demasiados problemas entre ellos, quitando de en medio a los que se cruzaban en su camino a base de golpes. Así hasta que finalmente llegaron a la puerta donde se había escapado el rey. Ghost se quedó con Onyx y los demás.

Ghost: Bueno. Hora de hacer limpieza.

Decía la pony fantasma a la vez que lanzaba rayos congelantes a los grifos, donde muchos se quedaban como estatuas de hielo.

Volviendo a las calles de la capital, Blue Sky, Black Wing y Toxic estaban rodeados por decenas de soldados grifos que estaban repartidos por el suelo. Todos ellos con sus cuerpos llenos de moratones y golpes como varios de ellos con espirales en los ojos.

Black: La verdad...Es que ha sido bastante decepcionante todo esto. Esperaba algo más.

Comentaba la bat pony con expresión de sentirse enormemente decepcionada. Toxic la dio la razón.

Toxic: Cierto. La verdad es que ni siquiera nos supuso un desafío estos guardias grifos. Y luego dicen que son la élite. Vaya cosa.

Decía con tono de despreció el ciber ninja con una mirada llena de decepción a los grifos que estaban repartidos por el suelo. Algunos grifos que lograron escaparse de la "paliza", estaban escondidos lo mejor que podían, temblando de miedo éstos y rezando para que la patrulla no les viera y les dieran una soberana paliza como les dieron hace nada a sus compañeros.

Grifo: Oye...¿Crees que han acabado?

Preguntaba uno de los grifos que estaba en el suelo boca abajo con los dos ojos morados. Su compañero que estaba encima de él, le hizo callar.

Grifo2: Shhh...Calla...Si no pensarán que queremos repetir.

Ambos grifos no se atrevían a decir ni chufa por miedo a que si la patrulla los descubre, les daría otra paliza.

Sky: Parece que hemos terminado aquí. Ahora vayamos al castillo.

Toxic: Completamente de acuerdo. Ese rey nos debe algunas explicaciones por lo que sus guardias trataran de matarnos.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Blue Sky y Black Wing pulsaron unos botones en sus comunicadores. Casi de inmediato se formaron unos portales donde por ellos salieron los mecas Dragón Knight y Lightning Cruiser.

Blue Sky se subió en su meca dragón al igual que Toxic se subió con él, al igual que Black Wing lo hacía en el meca halcón. Los tres fueron volando dirección al castillo.

Por los pasillos iba huyendo un asustado rey grifo donde no demasiado lejos de él, lo perseguían Rebeca y Sherrys.

Girgamir: ¡Guardias! ¡Detened a los intrusos!

Iba ordenando el grifo a los guardias que estaban en el lugar, que inmediatamente se interponían éstos entre el rey y sus perseguidores.

Sherrys: ¡Quitaos de en medio, merluzos!

Gritaba el gato que de un salto quitó de en medio (o más bien los mandó a volar) a los guardias que trataban de detenerlos.

El rey huía lo más deprisa que podía. De vez en cuando miraba para atrás y para su horror veía como ni sus mejores guardias apenas lograban frenar a la humana y al gato. Era cuestión de tiempo que lo cogieran. Si le atrapaban antes de llegar a su destino, todo estaría perdido.

El rey volaba cada vez más rápido de lo que le permitían las alas, aunque para su desgracia sus perseguidores pese a que iba a pie, eran más rápido. Para su fortuna, el rey veía por fin su destino. Una amplia puerta que llevaba a nada menos que a la sala de los tesoros.

Girgarmir: ¡Ahí está! Donde dentro estará la clave para dar la vuelta a todo esto.

Decía el rey donde sin dudarlo ordenó a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada, que tratasen de frenar lo más posible a los intrusos aunque sabía que no serviría de nada contra ellos.

Mientras los guardias trataban sin demasiado éxito de frenar a Rebeca y a Sherrys, el rey se introdujo en dicha sala y cerró la pesada puerta tras de sí.

Evidentemente Rebeca y Sherrys no tardaron en hacer ver a las estrellas a los guardias. Luego de eso, Rebeca y Sherrys se pusieron enfrente de la puerta.

Sherrys: Esa rata voladora y cobarde se ha escondido ahí.

Rebeca: La sala del tesoro. No entiendo por qué ha venido aquí en vez de buscar una salida. Ahí dentro no tiene escapatoria. Se ha metido él solo en una encerrona.

Comentaba Rebeca que no comprendía las acciones del rey grifo en esconderse dentro de una sala donde no tenía salida.

Sherrys: ¿Qué importa eso? Ahora mejor entremos, le vemos, le damos la paliza de su vida, lo entregamos a la justicia y podemos por fin ir a comer algo decente.

Comentaba el gato dando por sentado que sería solo meterse en la sala y detener al grifo en cuestión.

Rebeca: Aun así, entremos con cuidado.

Rebeca abrió con cuidado la puerta mientras Sherrys se preparaba para salvar sobre el grifo en el momento que lo viera.

Finalmente entraron Rebeca y Sherrys donde pudieron ver dentro montañas de tesoros y joyas.

Sherrys: Está claro que dinero no les falta.

Bromeaba el gato al ver la cantidad de tesoros que había en el lugar. Finalmente vieron al rey enfrente de un enorme cofre donde podría caber perfectamente montañas de tesoros en ella.

Rebeca: Ahí está.

Sherrys: Perfecto. Ahora mis garras están listas para darle lo suyo a ese grifo.

Ignorando por completo a ambos, el grifo estaba como loco buscando algo en el interior del cofre.

Girgamir: Vamos. Tiene que estar por aquí.

Comentaba el grifo mientras buscaba con su garra algo en concreto.

Rebeca: ¡Eh, tú!

El eludido sin sacar la garra del cofre, se giró y ahí vio a Rebeca y a Sherrys para horror suyo.

Girgamir: ¡Vosotros! ¡La pony mutante y el gato parlante!

Rebeca: Duquesa Rouser para ti, pajarraco.

Contestó Rebeca con autoridad y en parte molesta por el comentario que la hizo el grifo.

Sherrys: Y yo soy su gato guardián.

Rebeca: Bien, amigo ¿Qué tal si te entregas voluntariamente y evitas que te demos una paliza?

Le ordenaba la mujer alzando una de sus espadas cortas al grifo. Sherrys con una sonrisa maliciosa, comentó.

Sherrys: Aunque yo en cambio, tengo ganas de arrancarte todas las plumas que tienes y usarlas para hacerme una almohada nueva.

El grifo estaba en serios problemas. No tenía escapatoria alguna. Si trataba de huir ahora, le atraparían en el acto. Seguramente le entregarían a los rebeldes o a los grifos que encerró por no compartir su visión del régimen, dando como resultado seguro que lo ejecutarían de la peor manera posible. En ese momento la garra que tenía dentro del cofre tocó algo y cuando el grifo confirmó lo que era, sonrió con malicia.

Girgamir: Creo que no.

El grifo sacó del cofre un especie de amuleto verde en forma de esmeralda unida a una cadena negra con detalles rojos. Rebeca y Sherrys vieron aquel extraño amuleto con interés.

Rebeca: ¿Qué es eso?

Preguntaba la mujer. El grifo sonriendo de forma perversa, la contestó.

Girgamir: El instrumento de vuestra destrucción.

Dijo esto el grifo poniendo el collar por alrededor del cuello. Rebeca y Sherrys estaban en guardia esperando cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer el grifo. Finalmente pasó.

El cuerpo del grifo comenzó a crecer. Se volvía muy musculoso y sus garras enormes como afiladas. Su pico crecía también como volverse afilado. Sus ropas reales se estaban rasgando ante el crecimiento continuado del grifo.

Poco a poco, Rebeca y Sherrys estaban siendo cubiertos por la sombra del grifo que aun seguía creciendo.

Girgamir: ¡Groaaaarrr!

Rugió como un león salvaje el grifo, cuyo tamaño era como de una casa. Sus músculos eran enormes y marcados como unas garras y pico bien afilados como cuchillas. Sus ojos eran completamente rojos sin pupilas. La joya la tenía colgada del cuello donde había crecido también con el grifo.

Rebeca: Vaya. Eso no se ve todos los días.

Comentaba Rebeca sin apartar la vista del grifo. Sherrys adoptando posición de combate, le contestó.

Sherrys: Sí. Parece que se ha tragado más de 100 kilos de esteroides.

Comentaba el gato sin apartar la vista del grifo. Girgamir finalmente centró su vista en la humana y el gato, donde ahí comentó.

Girgamir: Ja, ja, ja. Aquí tenéis el arma definitiva para acabar con cualquiera que amenaze mi régimen.

Amenazaba el grifo donde alzando sus garras, lanzó un tajo hacia delante. Rebeca y Sherrys se hicieron cada uno a un lado, donde a distancia partió en varios trozos la pared de la puerta.

Girgamir: Ja, ja, ja ¿Qué os ha parecido eso? Y eso que apenas estoy calentando.

Hablaba con arrogancia el enorme grifo alterado. Rebeca y Sherrys pese a todo, no mostraban miedo alguno y desafiantes le respondieron al grifo.

Rebeca: Que seas más grande, más fuerte, más rápido y sobre todo más feo, no significa que tengas la victoria asegurada.

Sherrys: Nos enfrentamos a enemigos más fuerte y poderosos, donde un tipo como tú no sería más que un tirillas. Así que no te des tantos aires.

El grifo miró con furia a ambos por el hecho de que no solo le tuvieran miedo, sino que también se burlaban de él.

Girgamir: ¡Malditos! ¡Ahora sí que os pienso hacer pedazos a los dos!

 **Insertar música de "One Punch Man - BATTLE!** **(Extended)" en Youtube y escucharla a partir de aquí.**

Gritaba furioso el grifo extendiendo las garras afiladas al punto que parecían ya cuchillas, donde de inmediato empezaron a lanzar múltiples tajos contra Rebeca y Sherrys. La mujer y el gato esquivaban sin demasiada dificultad los ataques del grifo.

Sherrys: ¿Le machacamos, señora Rebeca? Porque prácticamente, está pidiendo a gritos un severo golpe de "realidad".

Preguntaba el gato a su dueña sin dejar de esquivar los ataques del grifo. Rebeca con una sonrisa burlona mientras seguía esquivando ataques, le contestó a Sherrys.

Rebeca: Todavía no. Creo que le vamos a machacar un poco después. Mientras tanto ¡Fusión de Sincronía!

Sherrys adoptó su forma sombra y se fusionó con Rebeca, adoptando la mujer su forma de mujer gata con armadura Bankai.

Girgamir al principio se detuvo al ver la peculiar transformación de la mujer, pero volviendo a recobrar su semblante de furia, gritó.

Girgamir: ¡Me da igual cuantas transformaciones mutantes tengas! ¡Os hacer pedazos!

Rebeca: Inténtalo, proyecto fallido de híbrido entre león viejo y pajarraco senil.

Contestó con burla la mujer gata. El grifo furioso cargó contra ella tratando de despedazarla con sus garras. Rebeca simplemente iba esquivando con su agilidad felina aumentada mientras iba retrocediendo.

Los guardias que estaban en el suelo de la entrada, iban poco a poco recobrando el sentido justo cuando Pasaba Rebeca entre ellos.

Guardia: Oye ¿Estás bien, compañero?

Girgamir: ¡Quitaos de en medio, debiluchos!

Gritaba furioso el grifo donde no le importó en absoluto que de un golpe con sus garras, cortó en lonchas a sus subordinados. Rebeca seguía esquivando a la vez que se iba riendo de forma burlona del grifo, cosa que ponía furioso a este último.

Girgamir: ¡Maldita! ¡Deja de reírte!

Rebeca: ¿Por qué? Si es muy divertido ver a un pajarraco senil intentando atrapar a un gato. ja, ja, ja.

Respondía con burla la mujer gata sin dejar de esquivar los ataques. Aquello último puso aun más furioso al grifo.

Girgamir: ¡Ahora sí que me has enfurecido de verdad! ¡Groaaarr!

Rugía de furia el grifo donde en ese instante sus músculos de hicieron más grandes y fuertes como sus garras.

Girgamir: ¡Ataque Leonix!

Gritó el grifo donde completamente invadido por una furia ciega, lanzaba infinidad de tajos con sus garras a una velocidad casi imperceptible. Pese a todo, Rebeca lograba esquivar con enorme agilidad los ataques del grifo mutado.

Girgamir: ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Voy a matarte!

Gritaba sin parar el grifo a la vez que lanzaba sus ataques a gran velocidad. El grifo estaba prácticamente invadido por una ira ciega y deseos enormes de destrucción, donde ahora mismo su única meta era destrozar por completo a la mujer gata. El grifo cortaba en pedazos todo lo que encontraba en su camino. Paredes, puertas, antorchas, prácticamente todo.

Pese a los veloces ataques del grifo, Rebeca esquivaba sin apenas dificultad. Más bien Rebeca como si estuviera bailando se movía de un lado a otro, esquivando los ataques donde no la llegaban siquiera a rozarla por unos centímetros.

El grifo rugía de furia sin parar de atacar mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con un rojo cada vez más intenso. La furia y el deseo de destruir a su enemigo era lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese instante. Pese a todo, Rebeca no tenía problema alguno para esquivar en aquella lluvia interminable de cuchillas.

Anivia: (Oye, Rebeca ¿Qué tal si dejamos de bromas?).

Sherrys: (Completamente de acuerdo con el plumífero, mi señora Rebeca. Este grifo cargado de esteroides ya empieza a aburrir).

Comentaban la ave y el gato a su dueña. Rebeca aunque en parte se divertía con los fallidos ataques del grifo, les tuvo que darles la razón a éstos.

Rebeca: Sí, tenéis razón. Es hora de poner en su lugar a este tipo y demostrarle que los tiranos no duran mucho.

Rebeca con pequeños desplazamientos iba esquivando mientras seguía esquivando los ataques del grifo.

Rebeca: Acercando...

Rebeca se iba acercando cada vez más al grifo.

Rebeca: A punto...

Rebeca estaba ya delante del grifo.

Rebeca: ¡Arte de Hielo! ¡Puño Gigante de Hielo!

En el brazo derecho de Rebeca se iba formando un enorme puño hecho de hielo. Con dicho puño, Rebeca tras esquivar los ataques del grifo, le lanzó ahí un fuerte directo que impactó de lleno en mitad del rostro del grifo.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que prácticamente derribó al grifo contra la pared, deteniendo así su cometida.

Anivia: (Buen golpe).

Rebeca: Gracias.

Sherrys: (Me da que ese ataque de los has copiado a Mike y su Puño Pétreo).

Rebeca: Je, je, je. Supongo que un poco sí.

La mujer gata sonreía, pero pese a todo, el grifo se levantó de nuevo donde clavó una mirada asesina a la mujer gata.

Sherrys: (Ese tipo está pidiendo que le zurres de nuevo).

Rebeca: Aunque es tentadora la idea, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo con él. Así que...

Anivia: (Vamos a acabar con esto).

Rebeca ahí preparó sus Violent Lotus y la Savaged Lotus más que listo para acabar el combate contra el grifo mutante.

Anivia: ¡Nivel Liberado! ¡Arte Eléctrico! ¡Tormenta del Trueno Golpeador!

 **Música Finisher**

El escenario cambió a una zona negra y en el cielo se iban formando nubes de tormenta.

Rebeca extendió los brazos donde sujetaba ambas espadas. Luego de eso elevó los brazos hasta tenerlos en alto. De las nubes de tormenta surgieron unos rayos que impactaban en ambas espadas, quedando dichas armas envueltas en electricidad.

Girgamir: ¡Groaaarrrr!

Rugía de furia el grifo donde ahora sus instintos asesinos y de destrucción habían invadido su mente como su cuerpo. Rebeca mirando al grifo, con una actitud seria le dijo.

Rebeca: Bien, pajarraco. Prepárate para sufrir el poder de la familiar Rouser.

Dijo esto la mujer gata en posición de combate con sus armas en alto, donde de detrás de ella se formaba la imagen del símbolo familiar del ducado Rouser.

El grifo tomó impulso y saltó sobre ella con sus garras en alto más que dispuesto a despedazarla por completo. Rebeca sin mostrar miedo alguno, miró desafiante al grifo mientras empuñaba sus espadas.

Rebeca: Tienes las uñas muy largas. Es hora de cortártelas un poco.

Bromeaba la mujer gata para acto seguido salir corriendo a la velocidad del rayo hacia el grifo. Ahí el grifo intentó darla un zarpazo, pero la gata lo esquivó y ahí le dio un doble tajo con una espada en vertical y la otra en horizontal formando así una cruz.

Una cruz amarilla aparecía en el pecho del grifo, a la vez que una intensa corriente de miles de voltios recorrió su cuerpo, provocando que el grifo rugiera intensamente de dolor.

Finalmente el enorme grifo cayó inconsciente al suelo. Rebeca tras rematar a su adversario, guardó sus espadas mientras se acercaba al inconsciente grifo.

Rebeca: Esto ya está.

Decía Rebeca quitando la joya del cuello del grifo. Nada más hacer eso, el grifo retornó a su estado anterior, quedando un grifo lleno de heridas y moratones por todo su cuerpo a la vez que tenía unos espirales en los ojos.

Rebeca deshizo su fusión entre Anivia y Sherrys, retornando así a su forma humana.

Sherrys: Bueno. Ya vuelve a ser tan feo como antes ese pajarraco.

Comentaba bromeando el felino ante el noqueado grifo. Anivia lo secundó.

Anivia: No sé. Yo le veo igual de feo que antes.

Sherrys: Supongo que eso es verdad.

Ambos animales se rieron al igual que Rebeca emulaba una sonrisa más tarde.

Más tarde, con ayuda de la patrulla, todos los grifos que no compartían el régimen de Girgamir fueron liberados. Irónicamente el malvado exrey y sus seguidores fueron encerrados en las mazmorras, pasando de ser carceleros a ser encarcelados. También fueron liberados los delegados de Equestria y guardias que fueron antes secuestrados y encerrados.

Más tarde, estaban todos en la sala del trono donde los grifos libre estaban dando las gracias a los representantes de Equestrias.

Grifo: Muchas gracias por liberarnos, majestades.

Grifo2: Esos malvados nos tenían encerrados en las mazmorras por mucho tiempo.

Grifo3: Si no hubiese sido por ustedes, ese malvado se habría salido con la suya.

Agradecían los grifos a Onyx y los demás. Estaba claro que estaban enormemente agradecidos por su liberación.

Onyx: No es nada, pero no es a nosotros a quienes tenéis que dar las gracias.

Respondía el pegaso ante las palabras de los grifos.

Grifo: ¿Entonces a quién hay que dar las gracias?

Onyx: A la Patrulla Harmony, por supuesto.

Contestó de nuevo el pegaso negro con una sonrisa, señalando a la patrulla que estaba presente en la sala. Shining y las otras princesas estaban de acuerdo.

Armor: Por supuesto. Ellos son quienes merecen las gracias.

Cadence: Si no hubiese sido por ellos, también nosotros habríamos sido secuestrados.

Twilight: Y ese malvado de Girgamir y sus seguidores se habrían salido con la suya.

Explicaban éstos con una sonrisa en el rostro, donde también agradecían a la patrulla. Blue Sky y los otros ahí respondieron.

Sky: No es nada.

Ghost: Solo cumplíamos con nuestro deber.

Toxic: Pura rutina.

Black: Aunque fue divertido patearles el trasero a esos tipos arrogantes y creídos.

Rebeca: La verdad es que fue un placer patearle el trasero a ese Girgamir de las narices.

Comentaban éstos donde Rebeca sonreía con cierta malicia por el hecho de haberle dado una buena lección a Girgamir. Los grifos empezaron a darles las gracias a la patrulla y luego de un rato se fueron, dejando solos a la patrulla con la realeza de Equestria.

Onyx: Bueno, amigos. La verdad es que nosotros también os debemos dar las gracias por vuestra ayuda.

Comentaba sonriente el pegaso a la patrulla.

Black: No ha sido nada, amigo. En realidad es algo que estamos habituados a hacer.

Decía en parte presumida la bat pony mientras iba volando por el aire. Onyx sonriendo les comentó a la patrulla.

Onyx: Y como no soy tonto ¿Qué tal si empezáis a decir quiénes sois realmente?

Preguntó de repente el pegaso, ganándose la atención de la patrulla.

Sky: ¿Cómo dices?

Onyx: Está claro que no sois ponis corrientes. Tenéis habilidades muy fuera de lo común para ponis normales.

Armor: Onyx tiene razón. Ningún pony corriente podría por sí solo lograr la hazaña que acabáis de hacer aquí. Por no mencionar que vuestras armas y herramientas son bastante peculiares

Comentaban ambos sementales donde ya empezaban a sospechar que la patrulla no eran ponis corrientes. La patrulla se miraron unos a otros mientras comentaban.

Sherrys: No son tontos los tíos.

Ghost: Por lo visto se han dado cuenta de que no somos ponis comunes.

Toxic: ¿Les contamos todo?

Anivia: Creo que ya no queda más remedio que hacerlo.

Rebeca: Tiene razón Anivia. Ahora creo que sería un buen momento para contarlo todo.

Sky: Yo también pienso lo mismo.

La patrulla asintió y luego centraron su atención en Onyx y en los demás.

Sky: Os lo contaremos todo aunque os lo advertimos. Es probable que no nos creáis en cuando os lo contemos.

Explicaba Blue Sky que no estaba muy seguro de si Onyx y los otros creerían su historia. Ahí estos últimos respondieron.

Cadence: No os preocupéis.

Armor: Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado y lo que os hemos visto hacer...

Onyx: Dudamos mucho que haya ya algo que nos llegue a sorprender ya. Ja, ja, ja.

Twilight: Podéis contar todo con total confianza.

Respondía éstos con sonrisas de confianza, dando por sentado que nada de lo que les iba a contar la patrulla les sorprendería en absoluto.

Un rato de largas explicaciones después...

Las expresiones de Onyx y de los demás era de total sorpresa. Al final la historia del grupo sí que los había dejando impresionados.

Onyx: A ver si lo hemos entendido...¿Decís que venís de otros dimensión?

Patrulla: Aja...

Respondieron la patrulla.

Armor: Vais de una dimensión a otra para cumplir una importante misión.

Patrulla: Aja...

Twilight: Para destruir unas criaturas conocidos como híbridos.

Patrulla: Aja...

Twilight: Y enfrentaros a un ser todopoderoso llamado Arek que quiere destruir y dominar todo el multiuniverso.

Patrulla: Aja...

Un intenso silencio se formó en la sala, donde nadie decía nada. Así hasta que Twilight fue la primera en hablar.

Twilight: Eso...es...¡Increíble...!

Exclamó con enorme brillo en los ojos Twilight donde al final, ella estaba en parte maravillada por la historia.

Silverwolf850 aparecía en escena y mirando a cámara, habló.

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Esta escena sin duda ya se habrá repetido en capítulos anteriores. Así que nos saltaremos la parte en que Twilight se vuelve loca y se pone a invadir con infinidad de preguntas a la patrulla, hasta el punto en que Onyx y Shining casi tienen que emplear una camisa de fuerza para calmarla. Ahora pasemos directamente a lo que importa. A mandar...

Onyx: Whoa...Chicos. Sabía yo que no erais ponis corrientes, pero esto...Es...Es...Increíble...

Armor: Estoy de acuerdo con Onyx. Algo así no se ve todos los días.

Comentaban ambos sementales tras haber escuchado la historia de la patrulla. La patrulla ahí asintió.

Sky: Así es. Tenemos la misión de destruir las instalaciones donde fabrican Arek sus híbridos y quitarle fuerzas.

Cadence: Entonces ¿Hay una de esas instalaciones aquí en nuestro mundo?

Preguntaba ahora Cadence, costando a ésta la idea de que haya un lugar donde se fabriquen híbridos. La patrulla ahí asintió.

Ghost: Eso es correcto.

Twilight: Vaya. Es increíble.

Sherrys: ¿Más que ver a un gato parlante?

Preguntaba con ironía el gato. Onyx ahí quiso hacerles otra pregunta.

Onyx: Esto, una pregunta. Vosotros venís de otro mundo paralelo al nuestro ¿Cierto?

Black: Así es, colega.

Contestaba Black Wing que estaba tranquilamente flotando en el aire boca arriba y con los brazos tras la cabeza. Onyx finalmente preguntó.

Onyx: En el mundo donde venís...La princesa Celestia sigue viva ¿Verdad?

Aquella pregunta pilló por sorpresa al grupo, provocando un intenso silencio en la sala. Onyx interpretando aquel silencio como un "sí", con tono serio dijo.

Onyx: Ya veo. Me lo imaginaba. Eso explica lo de la fiesta.

Rebeca: Sí. Sentimos que la Celestia de este mundo muriera hace tiempo.

Anivia: Nuestra más sincera condolencia, amigos.

Cadence: Gracias.

Agradeció la princesa del amor al grupo por sus palabras.

Más tarde, el grupo estaba fuera del castillo para ser más exactos en la entrada del mismo.

Armor: ¿Os vais ya?

Preguntaba el unicornio. La patrulla asintiendo, respondió.

Toxic: Tenemos una misión que cumplir. Cuanto más antes lo hagamos, más antes terminaremos.

Sherrys: El ciber ninja amargado tiene razón. Cuando antes destrocemos esas instalaciones y pateemos el trasero a unos cuantos híbridos, antes nos podremos largar.

Twilight: ¿Os queda muy lejos el lugar?

Antes la pregunta de Twilight, Blue Sky sacó el localizador de híbridos y mirando la pantalla, contestó.

Sky: A varios kilómetros de aquí. Nos queda un buen trecho.

Onyx: ¿Os podemos ayudar? Es lo mínimo después de que nos ayudarais a nosotros.

Sky: No es necesario. Tenemos medios rápidos para llegar.

Blue Sky pulsó un botón de su brazalete y desde ahí se puso en contacto con el general Starcream.

Sky: General Starcream. Aquí Blue Sky. Ya más o menos tenemos localizado las instalaciones de los híbridos. Necesitamos que enviéis nuestros cazas personales para llegar allí.

Starcream: Entendido. Os mandaremos mediante portales las naves. Esperad un poco.

Contestaba el general y dicho y hecho, aparecieron unos portales donde en ellos aparecieron unos cazas personales para cada uno de la patrulla.

El caza personal de Black Wing era el caza Pulse. Un caza para alta velocidades, donde el morro sería como de un bólido de formula 1. Alas aerodinámicas. La cabina en la parte traseras de la nave. De metal rojo.

El de Toxic era el caza Scramble. Una nave de diseño similar al Pulse, pero de metal azul con bordes amarillos y alas algo más gruesas.

El de Ghost era el caza Espectro. Un caza de de sigilo e infiltración y táctico. Con la cabina en la parte frontal que recuerda a la punta de una flecha. Alas aerodinámicas orientadas hacia delante. De cristal azul en la cabina. Metal blanco en la parte central de la nave y alas, con los extremos de color negro y parte azul en el centro de las alas.

Finalmente el de Blue Sky era el caza Lance. Una nave de diseño similar al Cerberus. Solo que de metal negro en la parte trasera con detalles rojos.

Sobraba decir que Onyx y los demás miraban con asombro las naves.

Onyx: Whoa...Eso es increíble.

Twilight: La tecnología del imperio es verdaderamente asombrosa.

Blue Sky y los demás se subieron cada uno a sus cazas. Rebeca se subió en el de Blue Sky como copiloto junto con Anivia. Sherrys se subió en el de Ghost.

Sky: Bueno, amigos. Aquí nos separamos.

Onyx: Suerte en vuestra misión.

Ghost: Lo tendremos. Gracias.

Se despedían la patrulla de sus amigos y nada más poner en marcha las naves, éstas ascendiendo y salieron volando bajo las atentas y sorprendidas miradas de todo el mundo al ver salir volando las naves.

Armor: Ahí van.

Cadence: Espero que tengan éxito en su misión.

Onyx: Todos hemos visto de lo que son capaces. Seguro que lo logran.

Twilight: Eso seguro.

Comentaban éstos, confiando en el éxito de la patrulla.

Mientras tanto, la patrulla en sus cazas iban volando a toda velocidad rumbo a su destino.

Black: Debidos haber ido en los cazas antes. Habríamos llegado más rápido.

Comentaba Black Wing mientras pilotaba su cazas. Ahí Ghost la contestó.

Ghost: Entonces no habríamos impedido los planes de esos malvados y se habrían salido con la suya.

Sherrys: Ghost tiene razón. Además, fue divertido machacar a esos tipos.

Black: Je, je, je. Supongo que tenéis razón.

Contestaba riéndose levemente la bat pony, dando la razón a sus amigos.

Sky: A este ritmo, llegaremos en poco tiempo.

Toxic: Sí. Solo espero que no nos surjan más retrasos.

Nada más decir eso último, se escuchó un especie de gruñido estridente.

Ghost: ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Sky: Mucho me temo que problemas.

Respondió Blue Sky y acto seguido aparecieron híbridos voladores en dirección al grupo para atacarlos.

Black: ¡Híbridos!

Toxic: ¡Nos han visto!

Sky: ¡Amigos! ¡Preparaos para combatirlos!

La patrulla se preparó para combatir a los híbridos en una inminente batalla aérea.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: El capítulo anterior y este, cuyos personajes grifos como el rey grifo y el comandante grifo, están basandos en el fanfic "** ** **La Luna y Las Estrellas I y II** " del autor "Iv Anhell**


	87. El Híbrido Colosal

**El Híbrido Colosal**

La patrulla iba en sus cazas personales rumbo a las instalaciones de los híbridos. Sobrevolaban por las alta montañas del reino grifo, hasta que fueron emboscados por híbridos voladores.

De inmediato, la patrulla desde sus cazas tuvieron que combatirlos.

Sky: ¡Atención todos!

Avisaba el paladín donde de su caza, daba varias vueltas para esquivar los ataques de varios híbridos voladores en forma de grifos, donde estos últimos lanzaban rayos desde sus picos.

Rebeca: ¡Blue Sky! ¡Por detrás!

Sky: ¡Ya los veo!

El paladín hizo un giro sobre sí mismo para esquivar los rayos. Luego de eso, hizo un giro completo hacia arriba pasando por encima de sus perseguidores, para luego ponerse justo detrás de ellos. Blue Sky apuntó con sus armas a los grifos híbridos y ahí comenzó a disparar, logrando destruir a varios de éstos.

Rebeca: Buen disparo.

La felicitaba la mujer al paladín, donde éste sonriendo la agradeció el cumplido.

Sky: Gracias.

Black Wing y Toxic desde sus cazas, volaban a alta velocidad siendo perseguidos por híbridos que parecían dinosaurios voladores.

Toxic: Esas cosas nos persiguen.

Informaba el ciber ninja, observando éste a los híbridos que los trataban de alcanzar.

Black: Pues que lo intenten. La tendrán clara si esperan atraparnos en nuestros veloces cazas.

Respondía desafiante la bat pony, confiando ésta en sus cazas de alta velocidad. Ambos pilotos iban con sus cazas hacia las montañas, siendo seguidos por los híbridos voladores que trataban de atraparlos con sus garras o dientes.

Los dos cazas iban volando entre las montañas a alta velocidad, tratando de quitarse de encima de sus perseguidores. Algunos híbridos chocaban contra las paredes rocosas de las montañas y luego caer. Aun así, quedaban algunos que perseguían a Black Wing y Toxic.

Black: ¡Toxic! ¡Sígueme!

La decía la bat pony a su compañero. La bat pony se introdujo en el interior de una gruta en las montañas, siendo seguido por su compañero. Los híbridos se introdujeron también en dicha gruta.

Toxic: ¡Black Wing! ¡Esto es una locura!

Decía el ciber ninja con tono preocupado, ya que ambos estaban en el interior de una estrecha gruta llena de columnas de roca y pasos estrechos de dura roca, donde ambos pilotos volando a alta velocidad tenían que aplicar muchos reflejos para evitar estrellarse. La bat pony sonriendo, le contestó.

Black: Lo sé. Y es el lugar perfecto para quitarnos de encima a esos pesados.

Toxic: ¡Sí, claro! ¡En el interior una gruta llena de rocas! ¡Volando en unos cazas de alta velocidad donde si nos chocamos, acabaremos estallando en pedazos!

Respondía con sarcasmo el ciber ninja mientras Black Wing simplemente sonreía a la vez que decía.

Black: Pues sí. Nada como un poco de presión para emplearse a fondo. Je, je, je. Además, en parte es divertido.

Toxic: Oh, sí. Divertidísimo.

Respondió con sarcasmo el ciber ninja ante la actitud de su compañera mientras los híbridos los seguían persiguiendo a ambos ponis en sus cazas. Black Wing y Toxic seguía volando a alta velocidad, logrando colarse en varios agujeros estrechos donde los híbridos que se metían en ellas, quedaban atrapados sin poder salir. El resto de híbridos que evitaban los agujeros iban por otros sitios para continuar la persecución.

Black: Habrá que dar algo de potencia de fuego.

Toxic: Ya era hora de atacar.

Ambos: ¡Lanzamisiles!

Alzaron la voz ambos y desde las alas de sus cazas se materializaron unos lanzamisiles donde estaban orientados hacia atrás, apuntando a los híbridos con ellas.

Black: A darles duro.

Toxic: ¡Fuego!

Ambos cazas dispararon misiles no contra los híbridos, sino contras las paredes de la cueva provocando un fuerte derrumbe.

Black: Perfecto. Es cuestión de tiempo que acaben sepultados entre la roca.

Toxic: Nosotros también si no salimos de aquí ¿Has pensado como vamos a salir de aquí, genio?

Preguntaba con cierta ironía el ciber ninja. Black Wing con tono tranquilo, le contestó a su compañero.

Black: No te preocupes. Según el radar, hay una salida más adelante a unos kilómetros. Solo tenemos que ir rápido a ella.

Toxic: Oh, sí, perfecto. Solo tenemos que ir a toda velocidad en unos caminos estrechos en el interior de una cueva que se derrumba, como unos híbridos que nos quieren hacer pedazos. No sé por qué me preocupo.

Respondía con sarcasmo el ciber ninja mientras Black Wing sonreía y a la vez le contestaba.

Black: Je, je, je. Menos hablar y más meter al turbo a la nave.

Ambos pilotos activaron el turno de sus naves, haciendo que ambos salieran a toda velocidad hacia delante. Ambos ponis tenían que salir de allí antes de que la cueva acabara por quedar sepultada con ellos dentro.

Los híbridos trataban de darles alcance, pero algunos de ellos quedaban sepultados bajo la roca. Black Wing y Toxic estaban cerca de la salida.

Black: ¡Vamos, mete el turbo!

Toxic: ¿Qué crees que hago? ¿Contar las piedras?

Black: ¡Contar cosas suele ser una buena forma de entretenerse!

Toxic: ¡Mira tú que graciosa!

Ambos tomando un último impulso, lograron salir de la cueva justo cuando esta se derrumbó, sepultando por completo a los híbridos.

Black: ¡Ja! Sabía que mi plan funcionaría.

Hablaba de forma presumida la bat pony. Toxic no tan sonriente, la comentó a su compañera.

Toxic: ¿Eres conscientes de que eso ha sido una locura? Imagínate que no hubiese habido otra salida en esa cueva.

Ante el comentario de su compañero, Black Wing alzó de hombros y con una sonrisa, le contestó.

Black: Bueno. Como se dice, hay locuras que funcionan. Je, je, je.

Comentaba la bat pony mientras Toxic rotaba los ojos ante el comentario de su compañera. Los dos pilotos sobrevolaron la zona para reunirse con sus compañeros y echarles un casco.

Ghost combatía contra varios híbridos con forma de gárgolas donde desde sus alas lanzaba ondas de viento asesinos.

Sherrys: ¡Cuidado, Ghost!

Ghost: ¡Los veo!

Ghost realizaba unos trombos para esquivar los ataques asesinos de los híbridos gárgolas. Luego la pony fantasma disparó rayos de hielo contra ellos, logrando congelar a algunos de los híbridos y hacerlos estrellar contra el suelo.

Sherrys: Buenos disparos, compañera.

La felicitaba el gato a la pony fantasma. Ghost sonriendo, le agradeció el cumplido.

Ghost: Gracias, Sherrys.

Pero de improviso la nave sufrió como una especie de sacudida.

Sherrys: ¿Pero qué...?

Ghost: ¡Tenemos uno agarrándonos por detrás!

Avisaba Ghost donde efectivamente, unos de los híbridos gárgolas con sus garras estaba agarrando la parta trasera de la nave.

Ghost: ¡No nos suelta esa cosa!

Sherrys: Tú déjame a mí y ya verás si nos suelta.

Respondía Sherrys adoptando este afinidad sombra.

Ghost: ¿Qué planeas, Sherrys?

Sherrys: Lo verás enseguida, encanto.

Respondía de nuevo el gato donde este se introducía en las sombras.

El híbrido seguía agarrando la nave tratando de destrozarla, hasta que en la sombra que proyectaba su cuerpo encima de la nave, surgió nada menos que Sherrys donde abalanzándose a su rostro, comenzó a lanzar un sin fin de zarpazos y mordiscos. Aquello provocó que el híbrido a causa del dolor, soltara la nave y el gato se apeara encima de ella.

El híbrido tras recuperarse del ataque, rugió furioso y cargó de nuevo contra la nave.

Ghost: Esta vez no, bicho feo.

Decía desafiante la pony fantasma activando el turbo donde la nave salió disparado.

Sherrys: ¡Ehhhh...!

Exclamó el gato donde se aferró con sus garras al casco de la nave cuando esta salió disparada. El híbrido se puso a perseguirla, cosa que la pony fantasma esperaba que hiciera.

Ghost: Ahora.

Ghost pegó un volantazo y la nave giró sobre sí misma hasta tener al híbrido delante de ella.

Ghost: ¡Fuego!

Gritó Ghost donde ahí disparó sus armas, impactando de lleno al híbrido que se quedó convertido en una estatua de hielo y luego se estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndose ésta en mil pedazos.

Ghost abrió la cabina de la nave para que Sherrys entrara y una vez dentro, el gato la comentó a la yegua.

Sherrys: La próxima vez avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso. Por poco me la pego.

Ghost: Je, je, je. Perdona, Sherrys. De todos modos, podía haber adoptado afinidad de viento y así poder volar.

Sherrys: Lo sé, pero era más divertido practicar surf por los cielos.

Bromeaban ambos para luego reírse.

Los cuatro cazas se reunieron en un punto del cielo, pero no tuvieron tiempo de apenas charlar porque más híbridos hicieron acto de presencia.

Sky: No os relajéis. Los problemas no han acabado todavía.

Avisaba el paladín donde el grupo mediante varias maniobras, combatían a los híbridos tratando de acabar con tantos como podían.

Black: Mira que son pesados.

Rebeca: Es verdad. No paran de venir.

Comentaban éstas. En ese momento, una tormenta eléctrica se formó al instante encima de ellos.

Toxic: ¿Y ahora qué?

De la nube surgieron varios rayos eléctricos que caían contra el grupo.

Ghost: ¡Cuidado!

Avisaba Ghost donde los cuatro cazas tuvieron que maniobrar para esquivar los rayos.

Rebeca: Chicos. Detecto actividad mágica en esas nubes. Esa tormenta no ha salido por casualidad.

Informaba Rebeca al grupo donde podía presentir magia oscura en dichas nubes. Los demás consideraban que Rebeca tenía razón.

Toxic: Si no ha surgido por casualidad ¿De dónde ha venido?

Preguntaba el ciber ninja donde rápidamente tuvo que esquivar un rayo. En ese momento se escuchó una voz en la lejanía.

Unicross: Ja, ja, ja ¡Bienvenidos a vuestra tumba, patrulla! Ja, ja, ja.

Patrulla: ¡Unicross!

Toxic: El híbrido cornudo ese.

Exclamaron la patrulla al ver a Unicross volando por el cielo sobre un black wyvern mecánico junto con otros más. El malvado híbrido riéndose perversamente les contestó.

Unicross: Así es. Y vine en persona para acabar con vosotros.

Sherrys: Vaya. Que honor.

El híbrido concentró su magia en sus cuernos y lanzó varios rayos elementales contra los cazas. Por supuesto la patrulla tuvo que maniobrar para esquivar los ataques.

Sky: ¡Todos! ¡Concentrad vuestros ataques en el híbrido!

Avisaba el paladín y el resto haciendo caso, dispararon sus armas contra Unicross. El híbrido con total tranquilidad esperó los ataques, hasta que finalmente creó una barrera con su magia, protegiendo a éste de todos los ataques.

Unicross: Ja, ja, ja. Condenada patrulla. Este es vuestro final, especialmente con esto ¡Adelante con el monstruo híbrido!

Nada más decir eso, se escuchó un especie de rugido amenazador y fuerte que se podía escuchar a gran distancia. Por el sonido, era algo enorme de verdad.

Ghost: ¿Qué ha sido ese rugido?

Sherrys: No lo sé, pero no me ha gustado como ha sonado.

Contestaba el gato donde estaba en alerta ante cualquier cosa. Justo en ese momento, el grupo vio emerger algo de entre las nubes. Algo enorme de verdad.

Era un híbrido de tamaño enorme que parecía a una especie de ameba enorme, donde tenía un abdomen enorme, terminando la parte delantera con unos ojos múltiples y unos colmillos afilados enormes sobresaliendo de su boca. Carecía de extremidades salvo por unos especies de pequeños tentáculos con púas al final que tenía en varias partes de su cuerpo. No tenía alas alguna, pero aun así flotaba en el aire como si la gravedad no tuviera influencia en él.

Toxic: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Preguntaba pasmado el ciber ninja al ver a la horrenda criatura que tenían delante.

Black: No lo sé, pero es feo de narices.

Contestaba la bat pony. Unicross riéndose de forma perversa, les dijo a la patrulla.

Unicross: Uno de los híbridos que costó crearlo, pero que ahora que tenemos la base, podremos crear más en el futuro ¡Adelante! ¡Extermina a la patrulla, bestia sanguinaria!

Ordenaba Unicross y el enorme híbrido soltando un amenazador rugido, fue hacia la patrulla.

Sky: Atención, todos. Ahí viene esa cosa.

Ghost: Habrá que mantener las distancias con la cosa esa.

Advertían éstos. Black Wing con una sonrisa y tono arrogante, contestó.

Black: No creo que haya que preocuparse. Esa cosa ni siquiera tiene brazos. Como mucho unos tentáculos muy cortos que dudo mucho que siquiera le sirvan para algo.

Nada más decir eso último, los tentáculos del híbridos se extendieron como si fuesen de goma, directos hacia los cazas de la patrulla.

Black: ¡Arrea!

Exclamó la bat pony y el grupo tuvo que maniobrar rápido para esquivar los ataques donde por poco no les llegaron a dar.

Toxic: ¿Decías, genio?

Black: Vale...Retiro lo dicho. Esa cosa puede darnos problemas.

El grupo ahora tenía que esquivar los ataques de tentáculos afilados del híbrido gigante, cosa que se complicaba con los ataques de demás híbridos más pequeños y de los black wyvern.

Toxic: ¡Toma esto!

Aprovechando uno oportunidad, el ciber ninja disparó desde su caza contra el híbrido gigante, logrando conectar varios disparos. Por desgracia apenas le hizo nada en su cuerpo.

Toxic: Esa cosa es enorme. Mucho me temo que no vamos a poder hacerle gran cosa.

Ghost realizando algunas maniobras para esquivar los ataques de otros híbridos y de black wyver, tuvo que darle la razón.

Ghost: No me extraña nada. Esa cosa es tan inmensa que para él, nuestros disparos tienen que ser apenas picaduras de mosquito.

Sky: Mucho me temo que es cierto. Ahora mismo nuestros cazas no tienen potencia de fuego suficiente para enfrentarse a esa cosa.

Comentaba ahora el paladín a la vez que disparaba a dos black wyvern y derribarlos. Rebeca ahí dijo.

Rebeca: Bien. En tal caso puede que tenga que intervenir.

Decía la mujer mientras abría la cabina. A Blue Sky le extrañó lo que hacía la mujer.

Sky: ¿Qué haces, Rebeca?

Rebeca: A daros algo más de margen con esa tormenta y esas criaturas por medio ¡Armadura de las Tormentas!

Alzó Rebeca convocando ella la armadura Astral. Luego de eso, la mujer se bajó de la nave cayendo al vació, siendo seguida por su fénix Anivia. Blue Sky viendo eso, comentó con tono tranquilo.

Sky: Vaya locura. Igual que haría Mike con tal de no quedarse en el banquillo.

Rebeca iba cayendo al vació que pese a todo, la mujer lucía tranquila aunque estuviera a miles de pies de altura. Su fénix Anivia volaba hacia ella donde la mujer viendo a su ave compañera, alzó la voz.

Rebeca: ¡Shinigami!

Nada más decir eso, la fénix se combinó con su compañera humana, adoptando Rebeca la forma Shinigami de mujer valkiria guerrera con la armadura de las Tormentas puestas. Acto seguido Rebeca convocó sus alas mágicas para poder volar y luego sacó las Salvaje Lotus y la Violent Lotus.

Rebeca: Hora de entrar en acción.

Decía Rebeca empezando a volar en medio de la tormenta convocada por Unicross. El híbrido al ver a la mujer volando, decidió intervenir.

Unicross: Esa estupida va directa hacia su perdición.

Decía esto el híbrido empleando de nuevo la magia de sus cuernos, para así dirigir los rayos directos hacia Rebeca.

La mujer vio como los rayos iban hacia ella, solo que ésta no se movió en absoluto ni se mostraba preocupada. Todos los rayos la dieron de lleno a la mujer.

Unicross: Ja, ja, ja. Ahora sí que estará frita y bien frita como una brocheta de jamón tras asarse más de la cuenta.

Se jactaba el híbrido con una risa perversa. El comentario fue escuchado por el fino y bien agudo oído de Sherrys donde ahí comentó.

Sherrys: Madre mía...Que chiste más malo ha hecho ese tipo.

Ghost: ¿Cómo dices, Sherrys?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma mientras esquivaba un ataque de bola de fuego proveniente de un black wyvern. Sherrys bufando brevemente, la contestó.

Sherrys: Nada. Simplemente algo que capté con mi fino oído de gato.

Unicross seguía riéndose mientras más y más rayos seguían impactando en Rebeca, donde la mujer no se movía del sitio en absoluto.

Unicross: Ja, ja, ja. Así, más rayos. Rayos gama, beta, alpha y lo que sea. Ja, ja, ja. Fundid a esa mono sin pelo hasta no dejar nada. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el híbrido mientras convocaba más y más rayos. Así hasta que se percató de algo. Se dio cuenta que por muchos rayos que lanzase contra Rebeca, la mujer no parecía sufrir daño alguno.

Unicross: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo es que acaba siendo freída por la tormenta?

Comentaba sorprendido el híbrido por el hecho de que Rebeca no sufriera daño alguno. Rebeca mientras su cuerpo resplandecía electricidad, con una sonrisa burlona le contestó.

Rebeca: Muy difícil podrían dañarme estos rayos. Mi armadura puede aguantar bien los ataques de electricidad.

Unicross se puso furioso ante la respuesta de la chica y al final gritó.

Unicross: ¡Maldita! ¡Que estés protegida contra los rayos, no significa que puedas ganarme! ¡Adelante, tropas! ¡Acabad con ella!

Ordenaba el híbrido elegido, donde los demás híbridos como black wyvern se dirigían hacia ella. La mujer en guardia con sus dos espadas en alto, concentró la electricidad que tenía alrededor suyo en sus dos espadas. Una vez cargadas, la mujer dio varios tajos con ambas espadas, creando unas hojas de energía eléctrica que salían impulsadas hacia los híbridos y black wyvern.

Los híbridos y black wyvern recibieron alguno de ellos las hojas de energía lanzadas por Rebeca, causando en éstos fuertes e intensos daños eléctricos. Los robots black wyvern acababan explotando y algunos híbridos pequeños quedaban atontados.

Unicross veía sorprendido la hazaña de la mujer y aun más cuando dichas hojas eléctricas iban hacia él. Por lo que tuvo que saltar para evitar el rayo, siendo el black wyvern donde estaba antes montado quien recibió el ataque, sufriendo un intenso daño eléctrico antes de estallar en pedazos.

Unicross empelando su magia, creó unas alas de dragón que emergía de su espalda y mirando furioso a Rebeca, la gritó a ésta.

Unicross: ¡Maldita harpía! ¿Cómo te atreves a usar mis rayos contra mi ejercito?

Rebeca: Supongo que porque me gusta fastidiarte un poco.

Respondió en plan broma la humana estando ella cruzada de brazos y aun sosteniendo sus dos espadas. El híbrido furioso por el comentario, la contestó.

Unicross: ¡De mis rayos quizás tengas protección! ¡Pero seguro que del resto de elementos no!

Unicross empleando su magia, hizo que la tormenta dejara de lanzar rayos. En su lugar empezó a lanzar granizo, ocasionar vientos huracanados, a su vez que tormentas de fuego.

Rebeca ahora tuvo que estar atenta para esquivar aquellos ataques lanzados por Unicross.

Rebeca: Vale. Ahora sí que parece que se lo está tomando en serio.

Toxic: Rebeca, si no te importa ¿Podrías dejar de hacer enfadar a ese tipo? Ya teníamos bastante con la tormenta, los híbridos y black wyvern como el híbrido gigante, como para que ahora le incites a provocar el Armageddon.

Comentaba el ciber ninja que trataba de evitar los vientos huracanados y bolas de fuego. El granizo era algo más difícil ya que caía a modo de lluvia llegando incluso a golpear las naves. Rebeca guiñando un ojo y con una sonrisa boba le contestó.

Rebeca: Lo siento. Culpa mía je, je, je.

Ghost: Al menos tenemos los escudos que resisten lo suyo el granizo.

Black: Y esto también afecta al enemigo.

Comentaban estas dos últimas donde efectivamente, algunos híbridos pequeños sufrían daños por parte de los ataques elementales. Los híbridos más grandes y los black wyvern solo sufrían daños menores. Por supuesto el híbrido gigante ni siquiera sentía los ataques elementales.

El híbrido gigante soltó un rugido y lanzó de nuevo sus tentáculos contra las naves y contra Rebeca.

Sky: ¡Movimientos evasivos!

Informaba Blue Sky donde el grupo y sus cazas empezaron a esquivarlo. Rebeca se apartó también de unos de los tentáculos que intentó ensartarla donde con un tajo de una de sus espadas, cortó dicho tentáculo.

El tentáculo cortado volvía al híbrido gigante. Poco a poco el tentáculo empezaba a regenerarse hasta casi quedar completo.

Toxic: Esa cosa se regenera.

Comentaba sorprendido el ciber ninja al ver como la parte perdida del híbrido se regeneraba. Ahí el híbrido alzó sus fauces tratando de atrapar a Blue Sky, pero el paladín con su caza activando el turbo, pasó de largo. Ahí el paladín comentó.

Sky: Debe ser lo que Darkwing y su grupo nos previno, sobre híbridos que eran capaces de regenerarse. Está claro que los están haciendo cada vez más fuertes.

Rebeca: Nosotros también somos más fuertes ¡Arte de Fuego! ¡Nivel Maestro! ¡Meteoro!

Rebeca convocaba uno de sus hechizos del arte de fuego, haciendo que de las nubes de tormenta surgiera una enorme bola de fuego que impactó de lleno en el híbrido gigante. Una densa explosión de lleno rodeó al híbrido donde ahí se le escuchaba rugir de dolor.

Pese al ataque, el híbrido seguía vivo con su cuerpo bastante quemado, pero aun con fuerza para seguir combatiendo y lanzar de nuevo sus tentáculos contra el grupo.

Rebeca: Vaya. Sí que es resistente.

Unicross: ¡Tú seguro que no!

Alzaba la voz Unicross donde creó unas paredes mágicas transparentes que rodearon a Rebeca impidiendo salir, salvo por delante donde estaba el híbrido. Ahí unicross creó un taladro de energía mágica y girando a toda velocidad, la lanzó contra Rebeca.

Unicross: ¡Muere!

Rebeca: ¡Creo que no! ¡Muro Eléctrico!

Rebeca creó un enorme muro de electricidad donde el taladro chocó con él. Rebeca trataba de resistir el ataque en cuanto podía.

Sherrys: ¡Señora Rebeca! ¡Cuidado!

Trataba de avisar el gato a su dueña de que el híbrido lanzaba unos de sus tentáculos hacia ella. Dicho tentáculo atravesó la pared como si no estuviera allí directo hacia Rebeca.

Rebeca que aun seguía bloqueando el ataque, vio como el tentáculo iba hacia ella. Pero antes de que llegara, Ghost disparó un potente rayo de hielo desde su caza. El rayo impactó en el tentáculo que iba a atacar a Rebeca, quedando ésta congelada. Ahí Ghost convocó su arma ariete en una de las alas de su caza y tras cargar, se lanzó como un cohete que impactó de lleno en el tentáculo, rompiendo en pedazos dicho tentáculo.

Rebeca: Gracias, chicos. Se agradece la ayuda.

Agradecía la mujer con una sonrisa a Ghost y a Sherrys.

Ghost: No es nada, amiga.

Sherrys: Un placer, mi señora.

Unicross: ¡Ya basta de tonterías!

Gritaba ahora Unicross donde con su magia ampliaba el tamaño del taladro, haciendo más fuerte y extenso éste, donde poco a poco iba rompiendo el muro eléctrico de Rebeca.

Rebeca: Carai...Este tipo no anda en bromas...

Comentaba la mujer donde poco a poco podía ver como su muro estaba por romperse en cualquier momento. Los muros transparentes la reducían la movilidad haciendo que fuese imposible salir de ahí.

Unicross: Ja, ja, ja. Es tu fin, maldita.

Se jactaba el híbrido elegido ante la inminente caída de Rebeca. Ghost que aun seguía con su arma ariete, no se lo iba a permitir.

Ghost: ¡Aguanta Rebeca!

Ghost cargó a máxima potencia el ariete y una vez a tope, salió disparada como un cohete directo hacia los muros invisible. El impacto fue enormemente fuerte, logrando agrieta parte del muro transparente.

Rebeca viendo eso, sin dejar de concentrarse en el muro, lanzó una de sus espadas contra la grieta creada por Ghost. Aquello hizo que dicha grieta se rompiera, proporcionando así una salida a ésta.

Finalmente el muro no pudo retener más el taladro donde acabó en pedazos, permitiendo que el taladro fuera directo hacia Rebeca. La mujer rápidamente saltó hacia el agujero de la grieta, salvándose por poco de morir siendo pedazos por el taladro.

Rebeca: Por poco.

Comentaba Rebeca mientras recuperaba el arma. Ghost volando al lado de Rebeca, la preguntó.

Ghost: ¿Estás bien?

Rebeca: Sí, Ghost. Y gracias otra vez por salvarme el pellejo.

Ghost: No hay de que, amiga.

Contestó sonriendo la pony fantasma. La calma no duró mucho cuando el híbrido gigante lanzó varios tentáculos contra ambas.

Rebeca: ¡Cuidado!

Rebeca se apartó y Ghost trató de hacer lo mismo, pero su caza fue alcanzada por uno de los tentáculos donde el golpe hizo que perdiera el control.

Ghost: ¡Nos han dado!

Sherrys: ¡Ay, que chungo veo esto!

El caza iba cayendo mientras Ghost trataba de recobrar el control.

Sherrys: ¡Ghost! ¡Haz algo! ¡No quiero convertirme en tortilla de gato y vendan mi carne en una hamburguesería de esas, asegurando que es carne vacuno!

Gritaba alarmado el gato clavando sus garras en el asiento delantero. Ghost trataba de estabilizar la nave.

Ghost: ¡Hago lo que puedo! ¡Creo...Que lo voy a conseguir!

Decía Ghost mientras su caza le faltaban pocos metros para estrellarse contra el suelo.

Sherrys: ¡Ghooooost!

Ghost: ¡Yaaaaa...!

Gritaba ambos desesperados por salir de ahí, hasta que en el último momento la pony fantasma recobró el control de la nave y trató de ascender.

Por el suelo iba una cabra montesa (la cabra siempre tira pal monte XDD). Ignorando todo lo que estaba pasando, se puso a comer un poco de hierba que había por el camino. Justo la nave de Ghost pasó por encima suya donde si no hubiese agachado la cabeza en ese mismo momento para comer, se lo habrían llevado por delante.

El caza ascendió a la vez que la cabra alzó la cabeza aun comiendo hierba, mirando por alrededor para saber que era lo que fuese lo que escuchó. Ignorando eso, la cabra volvía a comer tan feliz.

Ghost: Por poco je, je, je...Sherrys. Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Comentaba la pony fantasma, mirando ésta al gato que tenía las garras sobre los ojos. Al escuchar a su amiga eso, destapó los ojos para comprobar que efectivamente seguían vivos y soltando un suspiro, dijo.

Sherrys: Menos mal...Si la palmaba...Seguro que Sapphire no me la perdonaba. Seguro que me mataría de forma lenta y dolorosa. Luego me clonaría y finalmente mataría a mis clones.

Comentaba el gato mientras Ghost se reía ante la ocurrencia del gato. Rebeca mientras, estaba ésta combatiendo contra Unicross.

Unicross: ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!

Rebeca: No te des tantos aires, amigo.

Respondió desafiante ante la amenaza del híbrido. Unicross concentró la magia de sus cinco cuernos y desde ahí creó varios círculos de conjuros que rodeaban a Rebeca.

Rebeca: ¿Y esto?

Unicross: Je, je, je. Lo vas a ver.

Unicross creó otro círculo de conjuros y se introdujo en ella para luego desaparecer. Aquello extrañó a Rebeca.

Rebeca: ¿Y ahora qué hace?

Sin darse cuenta, Unicross apareció en uno de los círculos de hechizos y ahí disparó un rayo que impactó a Rebeca por la espalda.

Rebeca: ¡Ahhh...!

Gritó Rebeca de dolor, que por fortuna la armadura mitigó gran parte del daño. Rebeca rápidamente se giro y ahí lanzó desde sus espadas un rayo eléctrico hacia Unicross, pero el híbrido desapareció por dicho círculo. El rayo también atravesó dicho círculo.

Rebeca esperaba que al haber alcanzado dicho círculo, le daría a Unicross. Inesperadamente el rayo surgió de otro círculo y que fue directo hacia Rebeca. La mujer dándose cuenta de ella por poco no lograba esquivar el rayo.

Rebeca: ¡Arrea!

Anivia: (¿Estás bien, Rebeca?).

Rebeca: Sí. Solo que no me esperaba eso. Parece que es capaz de crear portales para moverse y atacar por varios a la vez.

Contestaba la mujer mientras otro rayo surgía de otro círculo. Esta vez Rebeca estaba preparaba y entrecruzó sus espadas para bloquear el rayo. Por desgracia otro rayo surgió de otro portal por detrás y la impactó en la espalda de Rebeca, provocando daños a la mujer.

Rebeca: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso puede atacar por todas partes?

Preguntaba molesta la mujer. Unicross apareció por uno de los portales, con una sonrisa perversa la contestó.

Unicross: Je, je, je. Este es uno de mis mejores hechizos. Puedo crear portales donde puede desplazarme rápidamente por ellos y atacar a mis enemigos cuando menos se lo esperan.

Explicaba el híbrido a la vez que disparaba cinco rayos distintos, donde cada uno iba por un portal distinto. Por otros cinco portales salieron los rayos dirigidos hacia Rebeca desde distintas direcciones, obligando a la mujer a moverse rápidamente para esquivar o desviar con sus armas los rayos.

Acto seguido, Rebeca disparó un rayo contra Unicross cuando se asomaba, pero el híbrido volvió a esconderse a la vez que el rayo lanzado por Rebeca se introducía en dicho portal.

Ante eso, Rebeca se movió de un lado a otro esperando que de otro portal o surgiera Unicross o el rayo que lanzó antes. De uno de los portales surgió su rayo obligando a Rebeca a tratar de esquivarlo.

Parecía que había esquivado el ataque, pero el rayo se introdujo en otro portal donde de inmediato salió en otro que estaba enfrente de Rebeca. La mujer tuvo que bloquear el rayo con sus espadas para evitar ser alcanzada por su propio ataque.

Unicross: ¡Aun no he terminado!

Se escuchaba la voz de Unicross en cada uno de los portales y de todos ellos, surgieron rayos que iban hacia Rebeca. La mujer tenía que hacer lo posible para esquivar los rayos, pero por desgracia eran muchos y al final era alcanzada por algunos de ellos, provocando daños importantes en ésta.

Unicross: Ja, ja, ja. No importa lo que hagas. Soy invencible con este hechizo.

Hablaba con arrogancia el híbrido, donde de todos los portales surgían toda clase de ataques mágicos como rayos, bolas de fuego, rayos eléctricos, carámbanos de hielo y demás tipos de ataques. Todos dichos ataques en dirección a Rebeca, donde la mujer tuvo que rodearse por una fuerte barrera eléctrica para protegerse.

Rebeca: Mucho me temo que voy a tenerlo muy complicado para salir de ésta.

Comentaba la mujer sintiendo que ahora estaba en graves problemas.

Mientras tanto, la patrulla con sus cazas, seguían combatiendo al híbrido gigante como demás híbridos y black wyver. Blue Sky y los otros tenían serios problemas para enfrentarse a todos en especial al híbrido gigante donde hasta ahora, ninguno de sus ataques parecía surtir efecto en él.

Toxic: Esto pinta mal. Nuestras cazas no tienen potencia suficiente para dañar a esa cosa.

Comentaba el ciber ninja para acto seguido disparar a un black wyvern y lograr derribarlo. Black Wing tuvo que darle la razón.

Black: El ninja amargado tiene razón. Esa cosa es demasiado inmensa como para siquiera hacerla algo.

Sky: No os preocupéis. Imaginándome algo como esto, solicité ayuda de las tropas imperiales.

Contestaba el paladín, para justo aparecer el híbrido gigante donde con sus enormes fauces trató de atrapar al caza de Blue Sky.

Ghost: ¡Blue Sky! ¡Cuidado!

Trataba de advertir la pony fantasma. El híbrido estuvo a punto de atrapar al paladín, hasta que un potente disparo láser impactó en el rostro haciendo retroceder al monstruo.

De unos portales aparecieron cruceros de batallas celestes y múltiples cazas venon.

Sky: Por fin llegan los refuerzos.

Comentaba el paladín emulando una sonrisa por el hecho de que las tropas imperiales hubiesen llegado a tiempo. En el puente de mando de la nave de mando, estaba el general Starcrean donde desde ahí daba las ordenes a las tropas.

Starcream: ¡Atención a todas las tropas! ¡Que los cazas se ocupen de los black wyvern y de los híbridos más pequeños! ¡Los cruceros de batalla que se concentren tanto en el híbrido gigante y los híbridos de mayor tamaño!

Obedeciendo sus ordenes, los cazas venon volaban a toda velocidad rumbo hacia los híbridos más pequeños. Los cazas venon de inmediato empezaron a disparar contra los híbridos.

Los cruceros de batalla celestes concentraron el fuego en los híbridos más grandes y principalmente en el híbrido gigante.

Mientras combatían, Blue Sky contactó con el general.

Sky: Muy oportuno, general. Se agradece que haya venido.

Agradecía el paladín al general. Starcream asintiendo, respondió.

Starcream: Solo hago mi trabajo. Hablando de ello, parece que vosotros tenéis serios problemas con un híbrido gigante.

Black: No tienes ni idea de hasta que punto, colega.

Contestaba la bat pony mientras esquivaba el ataque de tentáculo afilado del híbrido gigante.

Starcream: No os preocupéis. Para cosas así, nada como sacar las armas grandes de verdad por excelencia.

Comentaba el general para acto seguido aparecer por el portal donde vinieron antes la flota, nada menos que una enorme nave hidra.

Black: Eso ya me gusta más.

Comentaba sonriente la bat pony al ver a la enorme nave hidra aparecer. La nave ahí concentró la energía en los tres falanges que este poséis, para disparar un triple láser que dio de lleno en el híbrido gigante. Ahí dicho híbrido soltó un enorme rugido de dolor al recibir los disparos de la nave hidra.

Sherrys: Eso ya me gusta más.

Ghost: Por fin podemos hacerle algo a la cosa esa.

Comentaban el gato y la pony fantasma, sonriendo ambos levemente al ver que por fin algo parecía hacer daño al híbrido.

Sky: ¡Venga, equipo! ¡Ahora al contraataque!

Decía ahora el paladín volviendo este y su equipo para combatir a los híbridos y black wyvern con ayuda de las tropas imperiales.

Blue Sky disparaba sus armas, logrando abatir a varios híbridos y black wyvern.

Toxic realizando un trombo para ir a toda velocidad hacia el cielo, se dio la vuelta y volviendo a descender para así disparar a todo enemigo que se encontrase por delante.

Black Wing con volaba a toda velocidad, disparando sus armas contra los enemigos, logrando abatir varios de ellos.

Ghost tras abatir un grupo, tuvo rápidamente que activar el turbo para huir de varios híbridos voladores que la perseguían. La pony fantasma junto con el gato, pasaban al lado de un crucero de batalla celeste para buscar cobertura en ella. Los híbridos pasaban al lado del crucero donde ahí la nave disparaba todo su arsenal contra los híbridos, logrando abatir cientos de éstos.

Pese a todo, algunos híbridos y black wyvern lograron sortear los disparos y tratar de alcanzar a Black Wing, si no fuera porque unos misiles impactaron contra ellos y destruirlos. Ahí la pony fantasma se fijo que en la parte superior de la nave estaba nada menos que Centinela disparando sus armas. El gran robot miró el caza de Black Wing y ahí alzaba el pulgar. Ghost sonriendo, le alzó el casco en señal de agradecimiento y continuó volando.

Varios híbridos más como algunos black wyvern se dirigían hacia el crucero de batalla donde estaba Centinela.

Centinela: Enemigos detectados. Empezando con el exterminio.

Decía el robot disparando su arma contra los enemigos. También fijaba varios blancos para disparar sus misiles y así derribar a algunos.

Un black wyvern voló en picado hacia Centinela con intención de atacarlo. El robot disparaba su arma contra la máquina negra tratando de detenerlo. Al final Centinela tuvo que ponerse en posición para recibir la inminente colisión de la criatura, donde alzando sus manos tuvo que detener el intento de mordisco por parte del black wyvern que trataba de aplastarlo con sus enormes fauces.

Centinela manteniendo el agarre, apuntó su lanzadera de misiles al interior de la boca, llegando a meter varios misiles en su interior de dicha boca. Aquello dio como resultado múltiples explosiones en el interior del black wyvern a la vez que múltiples daños internos. Centinela sin soltar todavía el agarre, giró sobre sí mismo con la máquina negra para luego lanzarla al vació y así estrellarse contra el suelo.

Más híbridos y black wyvern se dirigían a la posición de Centinela, hasta que varios disparos abatieron a la mayoría de los atacantes. Ahí Toxic junto con varios cazas venon pasaron sobrevolando la zona, siendo éstos los responsables de abatir a la mayoría de los enemigos.

Toxic: Centinela ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba el ciber ninja mientras junto con los cazas venon, iba combatiendo con el resto de enemigos. Centinela ahí le contestó.

Centinela: Afirmativo. Mi carcasa no ha sufrido daño alguno.

Toxic: Bueno saberlo.

Decía ahora Toxic disparando sus cañones abatiendo así a un black wyvern, haciendo estallar a este y Toxic pasó con su nave haciendo un trombo en medio del fuego sin sufrir daño alguno.

El híbrido gigante recibía varios ataques de los cruceros de batalla e incluso de la nave hidra. Aun así resistía los ataques y de inmediato contraatacaba, lanzando sus tentáculos tratando de golpear a las naves, logrando atravesar o dañar algunas de éstas.

Blue Sky observando desde su caza, que la bestia aun podría ofrecer batalla, comentó para sí.

Sky: Esa cosa aun puede darnos problemas. Habrá que ir pensando en como deshacerse de ella.

Blue Sky buscaba alguna solución para acabar con la colosal criatura, hasta que se fijó en las nubes de tormentas que aun estaban por el cielo creados previamente por Unicross. Ahí se le ocurrió una idea.

Sky: Eso es. Ya sé que hacer.

Blue Sky ascendió con su caza hasta el cielo y aprovechando que el híbrido estaba distraído con la flota imperial, fue volando para pasar por encima de él.

Cuando estuvo a punto de pasar por encima, el paladín activó el piloto automático de su caza. Luego de eso, abrió la cabina.

Sky: Ahora siguiente paso.

El paladín salía de la cabina y lo primero que hizo fue activar su armadura astral. Luego convocó su Escudo Aegis y la Espada Caladbolg.

Darmet: ¿Qué planeas, amigo?

Lerstein: Así que planeas atacar desde arriba. No es mal plan.

Comentaban ambos espíritus de la espalda y el escudo. Blue Sky manteniendo la mirada en el híbrido colosal, respondió.

Sky: Algo así. Ahora preparaos porque os voy a necesitar para esto.

Dijo esto el paladín donde sin dudarlo, pegó un gran salto para luego caer al vació, justo donde estaba el híbrido. El paladín se colocó el escudo en sus patas traseras a modo de disco.

Darmet: ¿Qué haces, Blue Sky?

Sky: Practicar un poco el surf.

Contestó medio divertido el paladín donde justo cuando cayó sobre el abdomen del híbrido, empezó a deslizarse por él como si estuviera bajando sobre una montaña nevada.

Darmet: ¿Acaso me has tomado por una tabla de Snowboard o qué?

Preguntaba en parte molesto el espíritu del escudo, mientras Lerstein riéndose maliciosamente le respondió.

Lerstein: Esta sin duda es la única vez que sirves de verdad para algo je, je, je.

Comentaba con una risa burlona el espíritu de la espada para molestia de Darmet. Blue Sky seguía deslizando por lo largo del enorme cuerpo del híbrido. Mientras lo hacía, el paladín sacó la Lanza Gungnir.

Sky: Bien...Ahora debo dejarlo en el lugar correcto.

Decía el paladín mientras iba ya llegando hasta la cabeza del enorme híbrido. Cuando pasó ya por ella, el paladín clavó de golpe la lanza encima de la cabeza del híbrido. Finalmente el paladín llegó al límite de la cabeza donde ahí fue cayendo al vació.

Lerstein: ¿Todo esto para clavar esa ridícula lanza en su cabeza? ¿Y luego caer al vació? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Preguntaba molesta el espíritu de la espada ante la presunta acción inútil del paladín. Blue Sky no contestó, simplemente fue recogido por su caza que pasó justo por debajo de él y una vez dentro, desactivo el piloto automático y volvió a ascender.

Lerstein: ¿Y ahora qué haces?

Darmet: Mientras no siga usándome como tabla, a mí me da igual.

Sky: Ya veréis chicos. Y tú, Darmet, esto te va a encantar.

El paladín iba ganando más y más altura, todo eso sin aun cerrar la cabina. Cuando estuvo en el punto más alto, el paladín se puso de pie y alzando la espada eléctrica, éste alzó la voz.

Sky: ¡Trueno de Juicio!

Nada más decirlo, de las nubes de tormenta surgieron infinidad de rayos donde todas estas impactaron en la Lanza Gungnir que tenía la bestia clavada en su cabeza. Ahí el híbrido comenzó a rugir de dolor mientras todo su cuerpo recorrían miles y miles de voltios.

Sky: La Lanza Gungnir tiene capacidad de absorber los rayos y convertirlas en fuerza. Al clavarla en la cabeza del híbrido y luego convocar una tormenta, dicha lanza haría de pararrayos para que los poderosos rayos convocadas por la Espada Caladbolg.

Explicaba el paladín mientras veía como la bestia iba rugiendo de intenso dolor ante los rayos que recibía.

Darmet: Vaya. Hasta yo debo admitir que ese es un buen plan. Ja, ja, ja.

Lerstein: Nada mal. A mí nunca se me habría ocurrido.

Darmet: Eso es porque solo tienes músculos, pero nada de cerebro. Ja, ja, ja.

Se burlaba Darmet, haciendo que Lerstein se molestase y le gritase a éste.

Lerstein: ¡Cállate! No digas estupideces. Como si a ti se te hubiese ocurrido algo mejor.

Darmet: A lo mejor sí.

Lerstein: Ni mucho menos. A ti nunca se te ocurre nada útil.

Darmet: ¡Claro que sí!

Lerstein: ¡Claro que no!

Darmet: ¡Que sí!

Lerstein: ¡Que no!

Darmet: ¡Sí!

Lerstein: ¡No!

Empezaban a discutir ambos espíritus, logrando ya acabar con la paciencia de Blue Sky donde ahí les llamó la atención a ambos.

Sky: ¡Ya basta! No es el momento de discutir. Ahora es momento para acabar con el híbrido ahora que está debilitado. Ahora vamos.

El paladín volvió a saltar para caer al vació, justo donde estaba la bestia híbrido colosal sufriendo los daños eléctricos.

Sky: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Sable Eléctrico!

 **Música Finisher**

El paladín alzaba la espada eléctrica y ahí comenzó a intensificar su voltaje al igual que su tamaño y hoja. Poco a poco iba creciendo hasta que la hoja se hizo enormemente larga.

El híbrido pese al dolor por los daños eléctricos, vio al paladín y ahí abrió sus fauces.

Sky: Hora de decir adiós, monstruo.

Decía esto el paladín de forma desafiante, dirigiéndose al monstruo. El híbrido ahí se alzó con sus fauces abiertas donde por ella se introdujo por completo el paladín.

Parecía que el híbrido había acabado con él, pero de improviso, la hoja de la espada surgió de su cráneo y ahí fue cortando hasta llegar al final en el abdomen.

La criatura estuvo estática por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente fue partida por la mitad y luego desintegrarse ambas partes. El paladín que ahora mismo había recuperado la Lanza Gungnir con que había atacado al monstruo, iba cayendo al vació.

Lerstein: Otra vez cayendo al vació a una muerte segura a miles de pies de altura.

Comentaba con sarcasmo el espíritu de la espada. Su hermano ahí comentó también, pero con tono tranquilo.

Darmet: Al menos no me usa como tabla de surf o lo que sea.

El caza del paladín volvió aparecer para recogerlo. Una vez dentro de la nave, el paladín volvió a ponerse a los mandos. Starcream contactó con él.

Starcream: Aquí Starcream. Blue Sky, acabo de ver la hazaña que acabas de hacer. Bien hecho.

Le felicitaba el general al paladín, donde Blue Sky sonreía.

Unicross que aun estaba ocupado con Rebeca, vio como el híbrido colosal fue destruido donde ahí no pudo evitar alzar la voz.

Unicross: ¡No! ¡El híbrido colosal! ¡Maldición!

Rebeca: Me parece que te has quedado sin mascota. Eso pasa por no cuidarlas y prestarles la más debida atención.

Le respondía con burla la mujer, ganándose la mirada furiosa de Unicross donde ahí respondió.

Unicross: ¡Al menos a ti te podré eliminar con mi técnica de los portales!

Amenazaba el híbrido volviendo a meterse en uno de los portales, para así seguir atacando a Rebeca con múltiples hechizos de todo tipo contra la mujer. Rebeca con actitud desafiante, respondió.

Rebeca: Cierto es que eso de los portales te da cierta ventaja táctica, pero puede también volverse en tu contra.

Rebeca esquivaba los ataques mágicos de cada uno de los portales mientras se concentraba. Agudizó sus sentidos al máximo mientras planeaba su siguiente ataque. Así por unos instantes hasta que de repente alzó la voz.

Rebeca: ¡Te tengo!

Rebeca disparó un rayo eléctrico contra uno de los portales. De otro portal surgía Unicross sufriendo este los daños eléctricos.

Unicross: ¡Au! ¡Maldita sea!

Unicross se introdujo en otro portal para escapar y tratar de atacar de nuevo. Rebeca ahí lanzó otro rayo a otro portal, golpeando de nuevo a Unicross donde salía de otro portal.

Unicross: ¿Qué demonios? ¡Probaré otra vez!

Rebeca: ¡Creo que no!

Rebeca desde sus dos espadas, lanzó un rayo de cada uno donde se introdujeron en dos portales, haciendo que de otros portales surgieran dichos rayos, golpeando de lleno a Unicross, haciendo gritar de dolor a ésta.

Unicross: ¡Ahhh...!

Gritaba el híbrido al sentir los daños eléctricos. Rebeca entrecruzando sus espadas, le comentó a éste.

Rebeca: Ahora ya no es tan fácil ¿Verdad? No es fácil prever de donde atacaras por cada portal, pero con concentración se puede lograr percibir donde estarás.

Explicaba la mujer con una sonrisa algo presumida al híbrido. Unicross furioso porque hubiese vuelto su hechizo contra él, la gritó.

Unicross: ¡Maldita! ¡No importa que hayas descubierto una falla en mi hechizo! ¡Aun así te eliminaré!

El híbrido estaba dispuesto a atacar, hasta que fue cubierto por una gran sombra. Unicross ahí vio unos cruceros de batalla celestes donde apuntaban con sus armas a este. El híbrido también se dio cuenta de que la flota celeste había acabado con la mayoría de los híbridos y black wyvern, haciendo que tuviera que replantearse la estrategia.

Unicross: Esta vez habéis tenido suerte, pero la próxima vez, será vuestro fin.

Decía molesto esto el híbrido mientras deshacía todos sus portales, menos uno que lo uso para escapar por él.

Una vez tranquilos, Rebeca guardó las armas.

Más tarde, se estableció en un llano de las montañas una base avanzada donde las tropas celestes podrían organizarse. En dicha base la patrulla estaban ahí conversando.

Toxic: El enemigo nos ha atacado con caña esta vez.

Black: Sí. Sobre todo por el híbrido gigantesco ese. Creo que es el primero de ese tamaño que vemos.

Comentaban el ciber ninja y la bat pony, recordando éstos al híbrido gigante con que tuvieron que luchar y que no les puso nada fácil.

Ghost: Es verdad. Creo que nunca antes había visto un híbrido de ese tamaño.

Sherrys: Y sobre todo tan feo.

Comentaban ahora la pony fantasma y el gato, donde la pony fantasma desde su casco en alto, creaba una miniescultura de hielo representando al híbrido gigante, y Sherrys estaba sentado en un lado mientras se rascaba una oreja. Blue Sky con un casco en el mentón, comentó.

Sky: Un híbrido colosal. Mmm...

Rebeca: ¿En qué piensas, Blue Sky?

Le preguntaba la mujer a su amigo. Blue Sky mirando al grupo, les comentó.

Sky: Antes que nada, decidme una cosa, amigos ¿Recordáis haberos enfrentado antes a un híbrido de un tamaño semejante como el que nos enfrentamos hace poco? Pero uno que no haya sido agrandado con magia oscura o similares. Sino de tamaño natural.

Preguntaba ahora el paladín al grupo, donde ahí se pusieron a pensar por un momento dicha pregunta.

Toxic: No que yo sepa.

Ghost: No me suena ninguno de un tamaño así.

Black: Ni yo. No creo que haya visto un híbrido de ese calibre.

Sherrys: Y sobre todo tan feo.

Rebeca: ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esa pregunta, Blue Sky?

Comentaban el grupo mientras Blue Sky dando a deducir unas cosas, comentó.

Sky: Amigos ¿Recordáis cuando Magic le trajo a Mike aquel cristal de recuerdos?

Ghost: ¿Te refieres a ese cristal donde Mike pudo ver los recuerdos de Magic e incluso una visión del futuro donde parecía el fin de todo?

Preguntaba Ghost recordando esta el día en que Magic fue a ver a Mike y le dio un cristal, donde a través de él pudo ver sus recuerdos. Donde en ella hablaba sobre una profecía, un ser oscuro que pretendía destruirlo todo y también un futuro que parecía el fin del todo el multiuniverso si Mike moría*.

 ***Ver a partir del capítulo 25 "Visiones del Pasado y Futuro 1, 2, y 4º Parte" de mi fanfic "Lucha por la Igualdad".**

Sky: Así es. En la batalla final donde todo estaba condenado a desaparecer, Mike nos contó que Arek usaba híbridos del tamaño como montañas y de fuerza arrolladora.

Ghost: Eso dijo. Carai. No me habría gustado encontrarme con uno de esos, sobre todo uno que es capaz de derribar un enorme y grueso muro como si nada.

Contestaba la pony fantasma con algo de temor en su voz al imaginarse a un híbrido colosal. Blue Sky ahí empezó a comentar al grupo.

Sky: Así es. Quitando con los de la visión, no nos topamos con híbridos gigantes, más que los han crecido de tamaño mediante magia oscura o similar. Hasta ahora...

Rebeca: Espera...¿No estarás diciendo que...?

A Rebeca la daba miedo hacer la pregunta, porque presentía lo que iba a decir ahora el paladín. Blue Sky asintiendo, contestó de forma afirmativa.

Sky: Así es. Por lo visto ya están empezando a crear híbridos gigantes de gran tamaño. Y si logran crear más, tendremos serios problemas.

Toxic: Problemas bien grandes.

Sherrys: Grandes de verdad.

Rebeca: Entonces, las cosas se van a complicar de verdad si logran crear híbridos gigantes en masa.

Sky: Por esa razón, debemos destruir las instalaciones de híbridos cuanto antes. Ahora las cosas se están complicando más de lo esperado. Sí Arek logra crear más híbridos como el que nos enfrentamos e incluso más grandes, nuestra campaña se volverá más complicada.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Destruir los híbridos se había vuelto más importante que antes.

En las instalaciones para la fabricación de híbridos, en la sala de control de las instalaciones, estaba un molesto y furioso Unicross.

Unicross: ¡Maldita sea! Estaba tan cerca de acabar con ellos. Al menos con la Rebeca Rouser, una de las actuales Caballeros Astrales. No pude acabar con ellos por poco.

Comentaba verdaderamente enfadado el híbrido mientras daba vueltas por la sala. Con él estaba Triturador tranquilamente sentado, sosteniendo con su brazo un enorme barril lleno de municiones explosivas.

Triturador: Esa fastidiosa patrulla parece que siempre tienen suerte. Justo cuando parece que vamos a acabar con ellos, se las arreglan para salir airosos.

Comentaba esto el otro híbrido, recogiendo con su garra libre una ración de municiones para echárselos a la boca y masticarlos como si fuesen nachos hasta finalmente tragárselos. Apenas hacer eso, dentro de él se formaba múltiples explosiones donde se le hinchaba brevemente el estomago para luego volver a su estado normal. Todo ello sin que el híbrido presente señal alguna de sufrir daño alguno.

Deadfang: Aquello ocurrió porque no trajiste suficientes tropas. Si hubieras venido en mayor número, habrías acabado con ellos.

Comentaba ahora Deadfang, uno de los cuatro supremos, donde su rostro figuraba molestia.

Deadfang: En vez de haber traído pocas tropas, debiste haber traído más. Así no habrías fallado, idiota.

Le decía molesto y a modo de despreció el dragón al híbrido Unicross. Unicross con expresión molesta, le respondió.

Unicross: Esperaba que con las tropas que traje y con un híbrido colosal, me bastaría para acabar con ellos. No esperaba que fueran a aparecer las flota imperial celeste con ellos.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, sonó una alarma.

Triturador: Parece que tenemos visita.

Comentaba el híbrido donde desde una de las cámaras, vieron como la entrada de las instalaciones era volada en pedazos por cortesía de Centinela. Por la entrada aparecieron el resto de la patrulla.

Deadfang: Bien. Aun tendréis oportunidad de enmendar la estupided de Unicross.

Unicross: Esta vez, acabaré con ellos.

Decía decidido el híbrido, dispuesto a acabar con la patrulla.

Mientras tanto, la patrulla estaban ya en el interior de las instalaciones.

Black: Aquí estamos.

Sherrys: Más que listos para destruir unos cuantos híbridos.

Rebeca: Sí. A destruir a los híbridos como siempre hacemos.

Comentaban confiados éstos. Blue Sky asomándose hacia una barandilla, observó el lugar donde con una expresión seria mezclada con preocupación, respondió.

Sky: Puede que esta vez nos cueste algo más destruir las instalaciones.

Comentaba el paladín. El resto del grupo con curiosidad, se acercó hacia donde estaba el paladín y desde ahí pudieron ver lo que miraba este. Lo que vieron, los dejó sin habla.

En vez de ser la típico complejo donde había varias capsulas de híbridos normales, había una amplia zona con contenedores gigantes, donde en cada uno de ellos había híbridos del tamaño de rascacielos. Todos éstos apilados unos al lado de otros.

El temor del grupo se confirmó cuando vieron aquellos híbridos gigantes y no solo eran unos pocos. Las instalaciones eran enormes donde albergaban al menos algún centenar. Híbridos gigantes donde en cualquier momento podrían activarse y provocar destrucción como ningún otro híbrido anterior habría hecho antes.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

Cuando tengais tiempo, echad un vistazo a los fanfics de Keylight111.


	88. Híbrido Raro

**Híbrido Raro**

La patrulla había llegado por fin a las instalaciones de los híbridos. Los temores de la patrulla sobre la creación de híbridos colosales fueron confirmados cuando vieron el lugar.

Ghost: Híbridos gigantes...

Comentaba la pony fantasma con algo de temor en su voz. Toxic ahí con gesto preocupado, comentó también.

Toxic: Al final nuestros temores se han hecho realidad. Arek está ya empezando a crear híbridos colosales.

Sky: Sí. Como en la visión de Mike en el cristal de memoria.

Rebeca: Pero ¿Cuántos hay? Debe haber no menos de un centenar aquí.

Sherrys: Y dudo mucho que con unos simples explosivos basten para arrasar el lugar.

Comentaban también la mujer y el gato. Blue Sky asintiendo, comentó.

Sky: Si al menos uno de estas cosas sale de aquí, podría organizarse una buena masacre. Debemos destruir este lugar.

Black: ¿Y cómo haremos eso? Estas instalaciones son inmensas y no contamos con suficientes explosivos para arrasar con todo...Vulcan seguramente con alguna de sus bombas que tanto le gusta usar para arrasar con todo.

Comentaba ahora Black Wing que ahora mismo no tenía idea de como acabar con el lugar. Blue Sky examinando todo su alrededor, contestó.

Sky: Habrá que bombardear toda la zona mediante ataque orbital. Solo así nos aseguraremos de que todas las instalaciones sean destruida, junta con todas estas abominaciones.

Centinela: Sugerencia aceptable. Solo la total destrucción del lugar se puede asegurar la eliminación de los híbridos colosales.

Lo apoyaba el robot centinela en el plan de Blue Sky. Los demás estaban de acuerdo.

Ghost: Me parece bien.

Black: Entonces no se hable más. Salgamos fuera, llamemos a la flota y que arrasen todo el lugar. Fácil.

Contestaba confiada la bat pony que ahora se ponía a volar a unos metros del suelo y con los brazos tras la cabeza. En ese momento se escuchó un especie de sonido metálico.

Ghost: ¿Alguien escuchó eso?

Antes de obtener respuesta, la barandilla como el suelo donde estaba el grupo, se plegó hacia abajo haciendo caer al grupo.

Todos: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaban todos que iban cayendo, salvo Black Wing que estaba antes volando, siendo la única en que no se fue cayendo.

Black: ¡Chicos!

Gritó alarmada Black Wing, donde de inmediato fue volando a toda velocidad para rescatar a sus compañeros o al menos a los que podía.

El resto del grupo iba cayendo.

Rebeca: ¡Chicos! ¡Estamos muy altos!

Decía Rebeca sin dejar de caer. Sherrys la dio la razón.

Sherrys: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre tienen que ocurrir estas cosas?

Comentaba molesto el gato mientras el grupo iba cayendo al vacío. Mientras lo hacían, podían ver con todo detalle los enormes contenedor donde albergaban los híbridos colosales, aunque ahora mismo el grupo no estaba para ver con todo detalle.

Black Wing que iba volando a toda velocidad, atrapó a Ghost en el aire.

Black: ¿Estás bien, compañera?

Ghost: Sí, amiga. Gracias. Pero aun faltan los otros.

Toxic que iba cayendo, extendió sus cadenas donde se engancharon en algo y las usó para columpiarse y así atrapar a Blue Sky.

Sky: Gracias, Toxic.

Toxic: De nada, pero aun faltan los demás.

Decía el ciber ninja viendo que aun quedaban Rebeca, Sherrys y Centinela que aun caían al vació. Preocupación que en parte se redujo cuando Rebeca creó sus alas mágicas y Sherrys afinidad viento para así volar los dos.

Rebeca: Bueno. Con esto no nos vamos a estrellar.

Sherrys: Cosa que no podemos decir lo mismo de la lata de sardinas. Aun sigue cayendo.

Comentaban la mujer y el gato mientras veían como Centinela iba cayendo al vació. Blue Sky alarmado por ello, alzó la voz.

Sky: ¡Hay que ayudar a Centinela!

Black: Voy yo ¡Tuya, Toxic!

Contestaba Black Wing donde lanzó a Ghost por el aire para susto de esta última, donde fue atrapada por uno de las cadenas de Toxic. Acto seguido, la bat pony voló a toda velocidad hacia Centinela que aun seguía cayendo a gran velocidad. Una vez que ha llegado a él, lo agarró de una parte y tiró de él tratando de reducir la velocidad aleteando sus alas con todas sus fuerzas. Por desgracia, el robot seguía cayendo demasiado rápido.

Black: ¡No puedo frenarlo!

Decía Black Wing donde no lograba frenar al robot para nada. Rebeca y Sherrys que también volaban, tratando de ayudarla agarrando cada uno por un brazo a Centinela y tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas. Por desgracia apenas lograban siquiera frenarlo.

Rebeca: ¡No podemos con él!

Sherrys: ¡Esta maldita lata de sardinas pesa demasiado para cargar con él!

Centinela: Soltadme. Ninguno tiene fuerza suficiente para cargar conmigo.

Les decía el robot, pidiendo éste al grupo que lo soltasen. Ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Rebeca: De eso nada, Centinela. Nosotros nunca abandonamos a los nuestros.

Sherrys: Aunque éstos pesen un quintal.

Black: ¡Chicos! Que estamos a punto de llegar al suelo.

Advertía la bat pony donde efectivamente, ya quedaba cada vez menos para llegar al suelo.

Centinela: Chicos, no os preocupéis por mí. Puedo ocuparme de esto ¡Cambio de modelo, Northstar!

Centinela pasó al estilo de combate modelo Northstar, haciendo que el robot activara unos reactores en la espalda para así ir reduciendo la velocidad con que iba cayendo.

Sherrys: ¡Maldita sea! Sí podías hacer eso ¿Por qué no lo has hecho antes? Así no nos herniábamos.

Preguntaba en parte molesto el gato por descubrir ahora que Centinela tenía unos reactores para volar. Centinela ahí le respondió.

Centinela: Mis reactores solo funcionan por un corto periodo de tiempo. Por lo que no podía usarlos para volar a gran altura. Tenía que esperar el momento justo para activarlos.

Black: Pues siento decirte, colega, que puede que el tiempo justo no tengamos.

Comentaba la bat pony donde ya quedaba poco para llegar al suelo y la velocidad aun no se redujo demasiado. Centinela tuvo que activar los reactores al máximo para evitar estrellarse en la medida de lo posible.

Rebeca: Quizás yo puede echar una mano con esto ¡Arte de Viento! ¡Colchón Huracanado!

Conjurando un hechizo de las artes, Rebeca creó un golpe de viento por abajo del grupo para reducir la velocidad de la caída.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar al suelo. Justo antes de llegar el grupo, finalmente lograron reducir a una velocidad como cuando cae un titán del cielo. Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar al suelo, el grupo soltó al titán dejando que este cayera contra el suelo. Por fortuna a velocidad y distancia suficiente para que el robot pudiera aterrizar como hacen todos los titanes sin sufrir daño alguno.

Black Wing, Rebeca y Sherrys bajaron al suelo mientras recobraban el aliento.

Black: ¿Estás bien, Centinela?

Centinela: Afirmativo. Por fortuna, ninguno de mis sistemas han sufrido daños.

Sherrys: Menos mal...Para la paliza que nos hemos dado para evitar que te estrellaras, solo faltaría que pese a todo no hubiese servido, madre mía.

Comentaba el gato donde trataba de recobrar el aliento como podía, ya que el esfuerzo le había agotado bastante como le ocurría lo mismo a su dueña. Acto seguido, aparecieron Blue Sky y Ghost que aun estaban siendo sujetos por las cadenas de Toxic, donde éste los iba bajando mientras el ciber ninja empleaba sus otras cadenas a modo de patas de araña para bajar lentamente al suelo. Una vez todos y a salvo en el suelo, empezaron a conversar entre ellos.

Ghost: Menuda caída. Un poco más y no lo contamos. Mira tú que hundirse la plataforma con nosotros encima.

Comentaba la pony fantasma mientras miraba arriba y veía desde lo alto que habían caído. Sherrys ahí la dio la razón.

Sherrys: Cierto, compañera. Sin duda esto ha sido una gamberrada como una catedral.

Black: Porque yo podía volar, que si no.

Ghost: De todos modos ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Rebeca: Yo diría que eso ha sido una trampa.

Toxic: ¿Una trampa dices?

Preguntaba ahora el ciber ninja donde Rebeca asintiendo, dijo.

Rebeca: Así es. Por lo visto, saben que ya estamos aquí y trataron de eliminarnos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo más, un rayo de fuego iba directo hacia el grupo.

Sky: ¡Cuidado! ¡Apartaos todos!

Avisaba el paladín y ahí el grupo se apartó para evitar el mortal rayo que iban hacia ellos. Acto seguido apareció Deadfang.

Deadfang: Un poco más y os elimino, patrulla.

Decía el dragón, maldiciendo éste su suerte por el hecho de no haber eliminado a la patrulla con su ataque sorpresa.

Todos: ¡Deadfang!

Exclamaron todos al ver al enorme dragón.

Unicross: ¡No solo él!

Aparecieron también Unicross y Triturador al lado de Deadfang.

Sky: Unicross.

Sherrys: El cuadrúpedo cornudo ese.

Black: Y también el tipo ese llamado Triturador. El zampón ese.

Comentaban el resto del grupo al reconocer a los otros híbridos que acompañaban a Deadfang. El dragón ahí les dijo al grupo.

Deadfang: Veo que os ingeniasteis para encontrar las instalaciones, pero al final el lugar será vuestra tumba.

Decía el dragón mientras soltaba fuego por la boca, enormemente deseoso éste de destruir a la patrulla. La patrulla en guardia y sacando sus armas, le contestó.

Sky: Así es. Y por lo que vemos, os ha dado por crear híbridos colosales.

Deadfang: Por supuesto. La creación de híbridos va mejorando poco a poco y muy pronto tendremos todo un ejercito de híbridos colosales con que destruir y conquistar todo el multiuniverso.

De jactaba el dragón con una sonrisa malvada. Black Wing de forma desafiante, le dijo al dragón.

Black: No te des tantos aires, dragoncete. Hasta ahora, hemos destruido múltiples instalaciones de híbridos y esta no será una excepción.

Deadfang: Je, je, je. No esteis tan seguros.

El dragón chasqueó los dedos e instantes después se escuchó el sonido de pasos, o más bien de cascos metálicos golpeando el suelo.

El grupo no sabía que era aquel sonido de pasos hasta que finalmente los vieron.

Eran unos robots en forma de centauros enormes. Con armaduras de placas enormes de color marrón, salvo en la parte frontal del casco, que era gris con una línea en medio en vertical y otra en horizontal donde se veía unos ojos rojos en ellas. Portaban unas largas lanzas con una especie de punta circular que brillaba con una especie de luz eléctrica azul. Al aparecer dichos centauros, el dragón los presentó.

Deadfang: Os presento a los centauros acorazados. En cierto modo, la caballería del ejercito robótico leal a Arek. je, je, je.

Comentaba con una sonrisa perversa el dragón mientras el grupo veían en parte impresionados al gran ejercito de centauros robots.

Ghost: Vaya. Se les ve fuertes y peligrosos.

Sherrys: Tú espera a que mis garras los alcance y ya veremos si son peligrosos o no.

Respondía desafiante el gato mientras se ponía en guardia y extendía sus garras. Deadfang continuó hablando.

Deadfang: Aun no hemos terminado. Aquí os tengo otra sorpresa.

El dragón volvió a chasquear los dedos. Acto seguido se formó una luz donde por ella surgió un híbrido un tanto peculiar.

Dicho híbrido era como un especie de dragón algo más grande que Celestia. No tenía ojos alguno, pero si una enorme boca en donde sería la panza. Daba la impresión de no tener columna vertebral por el hecho de que su cuerpo se mecía para adelante y atrás*.

 *** Diseñado por Comet Galaxy donde yo lo modifiqué para que fuese un híbrido y le agradezco la ayuda.**

Black: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Toxic: Sea lo que sea, es feo de narices.

Comentaban el bat pony y el ciber ninja ante el peculiar híbrido que tenían enfrente de ellos ahora.

Deadfang: Ya basta de tonterías ¡Robots! ¡Acabad con la patrulla! ¡Tú también, criatura!

Ordenaba el dragón donde los centauros acorazados y el híbrido dragón fueron a atacar al grupo.

Sky: ¡Todos en guardia!

Avisaba el paladín mientras sacaba este la Espada Leviatan y el Escudo de la Hidra. Toxic sacó los Cortes del Segador. Ghost sacó la Freeze Raiper. Black Wing las Garras de Dragón. Rebeca sacó sus dos espadas cortas.

Blue Sky con su escudo, bloqueó el ataque de un centauro aunque con algo de dificultad, ya que dicha máquina era físicamente muy fuerte. El paladín hizo mucho esfuerzo para bloquear el ataque y desviarlo, para así atacarlo con su espada. El centauro retrocedió para evitar ser alcanzado por dicha arma.

Toxic empleó sus cadenas para ascender por el aire para así esquivar los ataques de los centauros. El ciber ninja ahí lanzó sus cadenas tratando de atravesar a los centauros, pero dichos robots golpeaban la parte inferior de sus lanzas contra el suelo, creando así un campo de fuerza conjunta en forma de muro con que bloqueaba los ataques de cadenas del ciber ninja.

Toxic: Parecen fuertes.

Sky: Sí. No son como los otros robots que nos topamos antes.

Ghost lanzó con su Freeze Raiper una densa niebla de hielo al suelo donde ahí quedó helado, haciendo que los centauros acabaran resbalando contra el suelo y caer.

Ghost: Aunque no son absolutamente invencibles.

Comentaba la pony fantasma. Así hasta que los centauros logrando ponerse de pie con ayuda de sus lanzas, apuntaron a la yegua con sus armas y por ellas, lanzaron rayos de energía. Ghost tuvo que esquivar los disparos de los centauros.

Ghost: Vale...Algo fuertes sí que son.

Comentaba la pony fantasma mientras seguía esquivando ataques. Black Wing a la velocidad del rayo, fue volando entre los centauros donde ahí los golpeó con sus Garras de Dragón, logrando destrozar a algunos de éstos.

Black: Veamos sí podéis hacer frente a mi velocidad.

Decía la bat pony atacando sin cesar contra los centauros. Así hasta que los centauros maniobraron y empezaron a disparar contra ella. Black Wing esquivando los ataques, trató de golpear a uno, solo que el robot bloqueó el ataque de la bat pony con su arma. Otro centauro con un golpe de lanza, golpeó a la bat pony donde la tumbó al suelo.

Black: Vale...Supongo que algo preparados para mi velocidad están.

Decía la bat pony hasta que vio que un centauro apoyando desde sus patas traseras, trató de aplastarla con sus patas delanteras. Rápidamente la bat pony rodó por el suelo para esquivar el ataque y volver a reanudar el vuelo.

Black: ¡Ataque Onda de Viento!

Alzaba la voz la bat pony, lanzando una onda de viento donde trató de golpear al robot centauro. La máquina con un golpe de su armas, deshizo el ataque.

Más centauros avanzaban hacia la posición donde estaban Rebeca, Sherrys y Centinela.

Rebeca: ¡Sherrys! ¡Fusión de Sincronía! ¡Anivia! ¡Shinigami! ¡Centinela! ¡Modo Machacador!

Alzaba la voz la mujer mientras Sherrys y Anivia miraron por un momento raro a su dueña.

Sherrys: ¿Modo Machacador? ¿En serio, señora Rebeca?

Rebeca simplemente sonrió a la vez que guiñaba un ojo y sacaba la lengua. Ignorando eso, Sherrys adoptó su afinidad sombra y se fusionó con su dueña, adoptando así su forma de mujer gata. Luego Anivia se fusionó también con Rebeca para así adoptar la forma de mujer valkiria gatuna.

Centinela: Cambio de clase. Modo Legión.

Decía el robot adoptando así su forma de combate Legión, sacando ahora una enorme ametralladora pesada de tambor giratorio.

Rebeca: Vamos allá.

Decía esto la mujer sacando la Orquídea que era como una espada. La mujer gato cargó contra los centauros donde estos trataron de atacarla, pero la mujer gata lograba esquivar los ataques y con golpes de su arma, lograba golpearlos y causar algunos daños. Aunque sus armaduras parecían resistir bien los ataques.

Rebeca: Se han ganado lo de acorazados a pulso. Aguantan bien los ataques.

Comentaba la mujer mientras trataba de destruir a los centauros, aunque la estaban dando problemas.

Centinela: ¡Rebeca! ¡Agáchate!

La avisaba el robot donde ahí la mujer obedeció y se agachó, dando campo libre a Centinela para disparar su ametralladora pesada contra los centauros acorazados y causarles daño.

Rebeca: Buenos disparos, Centinela.

Le felicitaba la mujer gata con una sonrisa al robot gigante. Centinela ahí trató de avisar de nuevo a ésta.

Centinela: ¡A tu espalda!

Rebeca dándose cuenta del aviso, pegó un gran salto para esquivar el ataque de dentellada del híbrido dragón que trató de atraparla con un mordisco.

Rebeca: Tratando de atacarme a traición ¿Eh? Lo vas a lamentar ¡Liberación de Arma!

Decía enfadada la mujer gato por el hecho de que tratasen de atacarla a traición, a la vez que liberaba el poder de su arma la Orquídea, haciendo que cambiase a apariencia a forma de un especie de espada látigo

Rebeca: ¡Toma esto!

Rebeca lanzó su látigo tratando de cercenar al híbrido. Inesperadamente el híbrido se movía de un lado a otro su cuerpo, esquivando de forma milagrosa los ataques de Rebeca. La mujer gata se sorprendió por ello.

Rebeca: Vaya. Eso no lo esperaba. No importa. Seguro que esto no lo esquivas.

Rebeca volvió a atacar con su espada látigo a mayor velocidad contra el híbrido. Inesperadamente, el híbrido lograba esquivar los veloces ataques de Rebeca con su simple movimiento de baiben.

Rebeca: Vaya de nuevo. Reconozco que aunque parezca que a va su rollo con esos movimientos, esquiva bien los ataques.

Comentaba la mujer gato. Ahí el híbrido abrió sus fauces donde por ella surgió a gran velocidad una larga lengua, donde ahí trató de atrapar con ella a Rebeca. Rebeca saltó de nuevo para esquivar el ataque.

Rebeca: Ya estoy harta ¡Toma Rayo de Fuego!

Rebeca realizó un hechizo donde lanzó un rayo de fuego que dio de lleno al híbrido. Inesperadamente el híbrido no parecía haber sufrido daño alguno por el ataque mágico de Rebeca.

Rebeca: ¿Cómo? Estoy segura que le he dado.

El híbrido seguía atacando con su lengua a Rebeca, tratando de atraparla a ésta.

Centinela: ¡Rebeca!

Centinela trató de ir a ayudar a Rebeca, pero los centauros se cruzaban en su camino y trataron de atacarlo. Centinela disparó su arma tratando de apartarlos de su camino, pero uno de los centauros se acercó y con un golpe de su lanza, desvió el arma de Centinela y ahí trató de atacarlo el centauro. Así hasta que Centinela le dio un puñetazo al rostro donde lo hizo retroceder.

Otro centauro trató de atacarlo por delante a Centinela. El robot titán recobrando el control de arma, la pasó al modo escopeta y ahí realizó un potente disparo a corta distancia que destrozó al centauro.

Más centauros robots aparecían, impidiendo que Centinela pudiera ir a ayudar a Rebeca donde la mujer tenía algunas dificultades contra el híbrido.

Blue Sky y Toxic seguían combatiendo contra los otros centauros acorazados.

Sky: ¡Tajo Leviatan!

La espada del paladín brilló y con un tajo partió en dos a un centauro acorazado. De inmediato tuvo que alzar su escudo para bloquear el ataque de otro centauro acorazado.

Sky: ¡Quita de en medio! ¡Luz Brillante!

Alzó la voz el paladín a la vez emitiendo una intensa luz desde su escudo, cegando los receptores ópticos del centauro, haciendo que éste retrocediera. Ahí el paladín saltó sobre él y apoyándose en la carcasa de la armadura, le atravesó la cabeza acabando así con él.

Sky: Otro menos.

Deadfang: ¡Tú sí que serás menos!

Aparecía Deadfang apartando bruscamente a todo centauro acorazado que encontraba en su camino, tratando de aplastar al paladín con un puñetazo. Blue Sky saltó hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque.

Deadfang: Prepárate para ser destruido, robot.

Amenazaba el dragón mientras lanzaba un potente hálito de fuego contra el paladín.

Sky: No estés tan seguro ¡Modo Paladín Celestial!

Alzó la voz el paladín de forma desafiante mientras su cuerpo brillaba intensamente, adoptando así su forma avanzada. Acto seguido alzó su escudo cuyo poder fue potenciado por la forma avanzada del paladín, logrando detener así el ataque de fuego que iba hacia él. El dragón viendo eso, comentó.

Deadfang: Esa forma otra vez. Esta vez no te librarás de mí.

Decía el dragón agarrando con su garra a uno de los centauros y lanzarlo a modo de proyectil contra el paladín. Ahí Blue Sky con un tajo de su espada, partió en dos al centauro.

Sky: No lo tendrás fácil, amigo ¡Ahhh...!

El paladín fue corriendo hacia el dragón. Varios centauros acorazados se interpusieron y entre todos formaron su campo de fuerza. Pese a ello, el paladín no detuvo su marcha y seguía corriendo en dirección a la barrera. Cuando estuvo cerca, el paladín cargando de energía su espada, realizó un potente tajo que fue capaz de atravesar la barrera y destruir a varios centauros. Con un camino libre, el paladín saltó y ahí realizó un potente tajo contra el dragón. Deadfang ahí se echó para atrás para esquivar el ataque del paladín.

Deadfang: ¡Muere, maldito robot!

Gritaba furioso el robot donde con sus garras arrancó un trozo grande de una pared y tratar de aplastar al paladín con él. Blue Sky saltó y con varios tajos, hizo un agujero en dicho trozo para pasar por él y atacar al dragón.

Sky: ¡Tajo Paladín!

Blue Sky lanzó un tajo de energía luminosa que impactó en el pecho del dragón, ocasionando daños a éste donde ahí rugió de dolor.

Sky: ¡Y otro más!

El paladín iba a dar otro tajo, pero el dragón furioso, le dio un brutal puñetazo que mandó al paladín a estrellarse contra una pared. Ahí varios centauros acorazados trataron de atacar al paladín.

Toxic: ¡Ni un paso!

Decía Toxic que a la velocidad del rayo, iba dando tajos con sus katanas logrando causar daños a los centauros. Luego dando la espalda a los centauros, empezó a girar sus cadenas a modo de tornado, formando así una barrera que impedía acercarse dichas máquinas hacia su posición.

Sky: Gracias por la ayuda, Toxic.

Agradecía el paladín. El ciber ninja tratando de mantener a raya al enemigo, le contestó.

Toxic: De nada, aunque mucho me temo que los problemas acaban apenas de empezar.

Deadfang: ¡No tenéis ni idea de hasta cuanto!

Rugía lleno de furia el dragón adoptando un tamaño mayor, para luego volar a gran altura y desde arriba, lanzar una enorme llamarada donde estaban Blue Sky y Toxic.

Sky: ¡Cuidado!

Ambos ponis salieron corriendo a la vez que el paladín alzaba su escudo, creando una proyección del escudo de la Hidra, para tratar de protegerse de la llamarada del dragón. Los que no tuvieron tanta suerte fueron los centauros acorazados que estaban cerca, donde la mayoría acabaron convirtiéndose en metal fundido.

Ghost y Black Wing combatían contra otros centauros acorazados. Unicross y Triturador a cierta distancia, observaban como combatían ambas yeguas.

Unicross: Ahora sí que nada las salvará de que sean destruidas.

Comentaba el híbrido con enormes ganas de acabar con la patrulla. Triturador sonriendo perversamente, le apoyó en eso.

Triturador: Sí, je, je, je. Nada como tener al enemigo ocupado para que se vuelvan más vulnerables a ser aniquilados.

Nada más decir eso, el cuerpo de Triturador comenzó a cambiar. Sus patas fueron cambiando a las de unas orugas enormes de tanque. Sus brazos se convirtieron en cañones. De la espalda surgían unas cuchillas afiladas. Su cuerpo frontal adoptaba forma metálica como de coraza.

Triturador: ¡Fuego va!

Gritó el híbrido donde de inmediato con sus cañones empezó a bombardear la posición donde estaban Ghost y Black Wing luchando.

Black: ¡Cuidado! ¡Bombardeo!

Ambas yeguas salieron corriendo de allí, tratando de huir del mortal bombardeo provocado por Triturador.

Ghost y Black Wing se movían de un lado a otro para tratar de evitar el bombardeo. Los centauros acorazados muchas veces se interponían tratando de atacarlas, haciendo que la capacidad de moverse de ambas yeguas se viera reducida.

Triturador: ¡No os mováis tanto! Que solo os quiero reducir a cenizas.

Decía el híbrido que sin dejar de disparar, avanzaba mediante sus orugas para tener a sus objetivos más cerca y poder así tener mayor posibilidad de dar en el blanco. Unicross ahí le comentó.

Unicross: Deja que te eche un casco con eso.

Decía con una sonrisa perversa el híbrido a la vez que sus cuernos empezaron a brillar.

Black Wing iba volando por el aire esquivando la salva, hasta que aparecieron de repente unos tornados por alrededor suyo.

Black: ¿Unos tornados en el interior de un edificio? Esto es de locos.

Comentaba la bat pony tratando de evitar tanto la salva como los tornados, que parecían dirigirse preferentemente hacia ella. Unos centauros acorazados lanzaron sus lanzas contra ella tratando de acertarla. La bat pony por poco no lo esquivó al hacerse a un lado, pero aquello ocasionó que al final fuera atrapada por el tornado.

Black: ¡Ay, no!

Exclamaba la bat pony que trataba con todas sus fuerzas escapar. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que los otros tornados se unieron al que tenía atrapada a la bat pony, formando así un tornado mucho mayor y fuerte que el anterior, haciendo que la bat pony tuviera serios problemas para poder salir.

Black: Vale...Esto puede que se me complique un poco las cosas.

Comentaba la bat pony tratando de volar en dirección contraria a la del tornado para reducir así si fuerza, pero el tornado era demasiado fuerte para lograr algo así y la bat pony no podía siquiera avanzar, para al final ser llevada por el tornado.

Los centauros acorazados se pusieron en fila y alzando sus lanzas, lanzaron rayos por ellos al tornado.

Black Wing viendo los rayos, trató de esquivarlos como pudo. Por desgracia, algunos disparos lograban alcanzarla y ocasionar daños a ésta en su cuerpo.

Black: ¡Ay!...Mucho me temo que voy a estar en serios aprietos con esto.

Comentaba la bat pony mientras trataba por todos los medios de salir de la trampa mortal en que estaba metida, cosa difícil tanto por la fuerza del tornado como los constantes ataques de los centauros acorazados.

Unicross: A una ya la tenemos. Ahora la otra.

Decía el híbrido con una sonrisa cruel, a la vez que su cuerno volvía a brillar.

Ghost iba esquivando los ataques de demás centauros y retrocedió para esquivar el ataque de lanza de uno de los centauros. Justo cuando estaba andando de espaldas, se abrió el suelo revelando un río de lava en ella.

Ghost: ¡Epa!

Exclamó Ghost donde por poco no se cayó al río de lava. La pony fantasma fue a otro lado, pero el suelo se abrió de nuevo formando otro río de lava. Ghost trató de retroceder, pero más y más se agrietaba el suelo, formando así más ríos de lava hasta que al final la pony fantasma se quedó en un trozo a modo de balsa para así evitar caer a dicha lava.

Ghost: Ay, madre. Esto se está poniendo feo y ya empieza a hacer calor aquí.

Comentaba la pony fantasma donde se puso a saltar en otros trozos que flotaban, para así tratar de salir de allí.

Triturador: Te tengo, maldita pony fantasma.

Decía el híbrido con una sonrisa perversa, disparando una salva donde los disparos cayeron a la lava a un lado de donde estaba Ghost apoyada en una plataforma. Dichos disparos ocasionaron que se formase una enorme ola, desplazando así el trozo donde estaba Ghost.

Ghost: ¡Whooooooo...!

Exclamaba la pony fantasma mientras estaba como surfeando sobre la lava ardiente. Así hasta que Ghost saltó y cayó sobre una gran plataforma sobre la lava.

Ghost: Madre mía...Esto no puede ir peor de lo que ya está.

Comentaba Ghost hasta que al final deseó no haber dicho eso, porque en ese momento varios centauros acorazados saltaron hasta rodearla salvo por un lado. Entre todos con sus lanzas, formaron un campo de fuerza que rodeaba la plataforma, salvo por un lado.

Ghost: ¿Qué hacen?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma sin saber lo que hacían los centauros. Por el hueco donde no había campo de fuerza, Ghost vio que otros centauros acorazados estaban al borde opuesto del río de lava, formando otro campo de fuerza para impedir que la pony fantasma pudiera pasar por ella.

Los centauros acorazados que estaban en el lado opuesto donde no había campo de fuerza, empezaron a avanzar junto con el campo de fuerza hacia donde estaba Ghost.

Ghost ahora se dio cuenta de lo que planeaban los centauros. Pretendían empujarla hasta el borde del islote para que cayera irremediablemente a la lava.

Ghost trató de empujar contra la barrera, pero irremediablemente era arrastrada lentamente hacia la lava. La pony fantasma miraba por todos lados tratando de buscar una salida, pero por desgracia no había ninguna.

Ghost: Mal asunto. Me van a tirar a la lava y el exceso de calor no me sienta nada bien para mi cuerpo.

Comentaba la pony fantasma donde la invadía una enorme preocupación de caer sin remedio a la lava ardiente. Ghost ahí miró su Freeze Raiper y se la ocurrió usar los poderes del arma. La pony fantasma dio un golpe fuerte con la hoja de su guadaña contra el suelo, creando un potente aire frío que iba congelando el suelo hasta la lava donde ahí la congeló por completo dicha lava.

Ghost: Perfecto. Funcionó.

Comentaba contenta la yegua al sentirse aliviada por el hecho de no tener que caer en la lava. Unicross ahí tenía otros planes.

Unicross: No cuentes con ello, pony fantasma.

Decía esto el híbrido iluminando una vez más sus cuernos, haciendo que el calor se intensificara y al final rompiera el hielo en trozos, donde acababan fundiéndose bajo dicha lava. Ahora sí que Ghost sentía que estaba en problemas de verdad al ver que no tenía salida.

Volviendo con Rebeca y Centinela. Ambos aun tenían problemas tanto Rebeca con el extraño híbrido, como Centinela con los centauros acorazados.

Centinela: ¡Apartaos!

Decía Centinela disparando su ametralladora pesada, moviendo de un lado a otro a modo de abanico para dispersar el daño y eliminar a varios enemigos a la vez. Dos centauros cada uno por su lado tratando de atacarlo por los flancos. El robot viendo eso, esquivó el ataque de lanza de uno de ellos y agarrando dicha lanza con una de sus manos, Centinela la usó para atravesar la cabeza del otro centauro.

Rápidamente, Centinela se giró para golpear con su arma al primer centauro para alejarlo de él. Acto seguido el titán atravesó con su arma el cuerpo del centauro y lo elevó al cielo para ahí disparar su arma y así atravesar el cuerpo del centauro, reduciendo a chatarra a este último.

Centinela con el centauro aun encima de su arma, lo usó para lanzarlo contra otros centauros que avanzaban corriendo hacia él y hacerlos caer al suelo.

Rebeca seguía combatiendo contra el híbrido, que al contrario de lo que indicaba su aspecto, la estaba dando bastantes problemas para eliminarlo.

Rebeca: ¡Toma rayo!

Gritó Rebeca lanzando un rayo contra el híbrido, pero de nuevo los impredecibles movimientos que solía hacer este último, hicieron que esquivase el rayo.

Anivia: (Esa cosa es rápida).

Sherrys: (En tal caso, deberíamos ser nosotros más rápido).

Rebeca: En eso tenéis razón. Hay que atacarlo desde todas las direcciones ¡Arte de Viento! ¡Soplo de Vendaval!

Decía ahora Rebeca, donde empleando consigo un hechizo de las artes, provocó un efecto de aire en sus pies. Aquello hizo que ahora la mujer gata se moviera más deprisa como a la vez siendo más ligera.

Rebeca: Veamos si esto lo esquiva ahora ¡Miau!

Decía Rebeca de forma desafiante, moviéndose a una gran velocidad mayor que un humano normal, donde de inmediato se acercó al híbrido para despedazarlo con su orquídea. Rebeca pasó a un lado tratando de golpearlo, pero el híbrido volvió a esquivar el ataque veloz de Rebeca.

De un lado a otro, Rebeca se desplazaba a gran velocidad, tratando de atacar desde todos los ángulos y direcciones al híbrido. Milagrosamente el híbrido lograba esquivar todos los ataques con su constantes movimientos de vaivén como si nada.

Luego de unos minutos, Rebeca finalmente paró de correr para ir recobrando el aliento, teniendo aun enfrente al híbrido donde no presentaba daño alguno.

Rebeca: Será una broma...Pese a mis veloces ataques, no he logrado darle.

Comentaba la mujer gata, sintiéndose ésta bastante frustrada por no haber logrado hasta ahora darle al híbrido.

Anivia: (Ni siquiera con ataques mágicos le hemos dado. Aunque claro, solo hemos probado con hechizos de un solo blanco. Tal vez deberíamos probar con uno que abarque un campo más grande).

Sugería la fénix en la mente de Rebeca. Sherrys ahí la dio la razón.

Sherrys: (Tiene razón. Por muy ágil que sea esa cosa, dudo mucho que sea capaz de esquivar un ataque que cubra un amplio radio).

Rebeca escuchando las sugerencias de sus compañeros animales, asintió mientras decía con una sonrisa.

Rebeca: Tenéis razón. Probemos con eso ¡Arte de Fuego! ¡Nivel Maestro! ¡Infierno Destructor!

Realizando otros hechizos de las artes, Rebeca hizo que a los pies del híbrido surgiera un enorme torrente de fuego ascendiente de gran radio, con dicho híbrido dentro de aquel fuero que parecía arder como el mismo infierno.

Rebeca: Le dí.

Sherrys: (Ja, ja, ja. Genial. Ahora sí que debe ser híbrido frito. Si aun así logra salir ileso, me como la gorra).

Rebeca y compañía lo estaban ya celebrando, hasta que de improviso vieron emerger del fuego al mismo híbrido, solo que sin daño alguno en su cuerpo.

Anivia: (¡Será un broma!).

Sherrys: (¡No fastidies! Menos mal que no llevo gorra).

Rebeca estaba impactada al ver al híbrido donde no presentaba daño alguno. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar Rebeca, porque el híbrido ahí lanzó su lengua viscosa con intención de atraparla. Por puro instinto, Rebeca pegó un gran salto para esquivar el ataque y quedar en lo alto de una estructura.

Rebeca: Esa cosa es más fuerte de lo que parece. Mucho me temo que me va a dar más problemas de lo que esperaba.

Comentaba la pony fantasma al ver que el híbrido era mucho más duro de lo esperado. El híbrido ahí empezó a dar varios botes y tras el tercero, pegó uno tan alto y veloz hacia la posición de Rebeca que la pilló por sorpresa.

Rebeca: ¡Arrea!

Rebeca realizó una voltereta hacia atrás y apoyando sus garras en el suelo, para así esquivar la dentellada que pretendía darla el híbrido. Rebeca ahí intento lanzar un rayo mágico donde ahí le dio de lleno.

Rebeca: Por fin le di.

Celebraba la mujer, pero dicha celebración no duró mucho cuando vio que al híbrido no le había hecho nada dicho rayo.

Sherrys: (Mucho me temo que esa cosa es inmune a la magia).

Rebeca: Claro. Eso explica el por qué mi ataque de fuego no le hizo nada.

Comentaba Rebeca y el gato. No tuvieron más tiempo para pensar cuando la criatura aspiró aire como si una aspiradora se tratase.

Anivia: (¿Y ahora qué hace?).

Sherrys: (Nada bueno. Eso seguro).

Comentaban éstos. Acto seguido, vieron que el híbrido tras aspirar por un rato el aire hasta hincharse un poco, lanzó una gran bola de energía en dirección a Rebeca. La mujer gato con gran agilidad saltó para esquivarla. Desde el aire, vio que la esfera estalló en un contenedor vació, donde a la vez que produjo una enorme explosión de gran envergadura.

Aun en el aire, Rebeca vio que el híbrido iba a realizar de nuevo el mismo ataque, aspirando más aire.

Rebeca: Oh, no. De eso nada.

Rebeca concentró energía mágica en la punta de su látigo espada, para acto seguido lanzarla y desde la punta lanzar una esfera mágica explosiva.

El híbrido mientras aspiraba, tragó la esfera y ahí se detuvo. Acto seguido se produjo una explosión interna donde el híbrido por un momento se hincho. A la vez se escuchó como un especie de rugido de dolor y ahí el híbrido empezó a toser como si sintiera intensas molestias.

Anivia: (Por lo visto, no es completamente indestructible).

Sherrys: (Desde dentro no je, je, je).

Rebeca: Conque desde dentro no lo es ¿Eh? Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

Rebeca descendió al suelo, donde el híbrido también bajo y se disponía a atacar a la mujer gato. Rebeca mirando desafiante al híbrido, se le ocurrió un plan y ahí alzó la voz.

Rebeca: ¡Bulbos Explosivos!

Nada más decir eso, del suelo surgieron unos bulbos con unos pequeños muñones que hacían de pies y manos sin dedos, unos ojos y una especie de mecha encendida encima de sus cabezas.

Dichos bulbos fueron andando hacia el híbrido, donde este último al verlos, no dudó en abrir su enorme boca y zamparse a todos éstos. Instantes después de comerse a todos los bulbos que había, múltiples explosiones surgieron en su interior, provocando mayores daños en el híbrido.

Rebeca: Ya veo que no eres del todo invencible.

Comentaba la mujer gata con una sonrisa maliciosa al presentir que había descubierto el punto débil del monstruo. Acto seguido realizó el mismo hechizo para crear más bulbos explosivos, donde de inmediato los envió contra el híbrido. Como la vez anterior, el híbrido se los comió a todos, ocasionando más explosiones internas.

Sherrys: (Desde luego, listo no es. Mira tú que no ha caído en la misma trampa de nuevo).

Comentaba con una risa burlona el gato. Rebeca una y otra vez estuvo realizando el mismo hechizo, donde como había dicho antes Sherrys, el híbrido no parecía aprender de su error y se comía una y otra vez los bulbos explosivos.

Así por un rato hasta que finalmente el híbrido acabó muy debilitado debido a su intensa gula, que fue su perdición en este caso.

Rebeca: Bueno. Ahora sí que es un blanco fácil.

Sherrys: (Si no acabas con él ahora, juro que me depilo las patas).

Anivias: (Pues estarías de sexy subido si te depilases las patas. Seguro que a Sapphire le gustaría si te cambiases de look. Je, je, je.).

Sherrys: (Cállate ya, maldito plumífero).

Rebeca se puso en posición para lanzar su ataque final contra el híbrido.

Sherrys: (Rebeca. Haznos un favor. Ahórrate la frasecita de Carga de Victoria, por favor).

La decía con tono irónico el gato, donde Rebeca no pudo evitar reírse por dicho comentario.

Rebeca: Bien. Hora de acabar con esto.

 **Música Finisher.**

Rebeca: ¡Arte Liberada! ¡Cuchillazo Látigo Letal!

La Orquídea en su forma de espada látigo, empezaron a brillar las hojas con un tono entre verde claro y rosado brillante. Luego la mujer gato empezó a atusar hacia los lados dicho látigo, sacudiendo de un lado a otro.

Finalmente la mujer gata empezó el ataque, lanzando infinidad de latigazos contra el híbrido, que estando la criatura ya bastante dañada no era capaz de moverse.

Siendo ahora un blanco fácil, el híbrido recibía infinidad de golpes con las partes de las cuchillas del látigo de Rebeca donde lo hacía desde todas las direcciones. Tras varias estocadas, Rebeca echó el látigo hacia atrás, para finalmente lanzarlo hacia delante donde de un golpe partió en dos al híbrido.

Finalmente el híbrido chillo de dolor antes de desintegrarse por completo.

Rebeca: Bien. Bicho eliminado.

Decía satisfecha la mujer gata mientras recogía su espada látigo para retornarla a su aspecto original.

Centinela seguía combatiendo contra los centauros acorazados. De momento, el robot había logrando mantener a raya al enemigo y logró reducir a la mayoría a chatarra. En ese momento, los centauros acorazados se pusieron todos en fila ancha y con sus lanzas en alto, cargaron contra el robot con intención de golpearlo con sus armas.

Centinela se preparaba para recibirlos, hasta que de improviso apareció el látigo espada de Rebeca, golpeando las patas de los centauros. Aquello provocó un enorme accidente donde centenares de centauros se chocaron unos con otros e incluso salieran despedidos por los aires. Acto seguido apareció Rebeca.

Rebeca: Hola, Centinela ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba la mujer gata. Centinela con una mano libre y con el pulgar arriba, la contestó.

Centinela: Afirmativo. Gracias por la ayuda, Rebeca.

Rebeca sonrió ante la respuesta del robot. Luego ahí le dijo a Centinela.

Rebeca: Bien. Ahora ayudemos a los demás. Presiento que están en problemas grandes.

Razón no la faltaba a Rebeca. Los demás de la patrulla no lo estaban teniendo fácil en su situación actual.

Ghost era poco a poco empujada hacia el río de lava, donde estaba asegurada su muerte.

Ghost: Madre mía ¿Qué hago ahora? No puedo atravesar la barrera. Probé a teletransportarme, pero por lo visto, la barrera impide que pueda escapar así. Debo encontrar alguna forma de salir de aquí o pasaré de ser una pony de hielo, a una pony achicharrada.

Comentaba preocupada la pony fantasma que no sabía como salir de aquella situación tan peliaguda. Miraba por todos lados hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa. La pony fantasma se dio cuenta al otro lado de la barrera por donde empujaban los centauros, pasaba el hielo que previamente congeló.

Ghost: Espera...Eso es. Aun puedo salir de ésta.

Ghost era poco a poco empujada hacia la lava a causa de la barrera, pero esta vez la pony fantasma tenía la esperanza de salir de allí.

Ghost: ¡Clon de Hielo!

Alzó la voz la pony fantasma. Ahí bajo sus cascos surgió una corriente mágica que como había presentido la yegua, pudo pasar por la barrera a través del hielo del suelo. Justo detrás de los centauros que empujaban la barrera, se formó una clon de hielo.

Ghost: Bien. Siguiente parte del plan.

La pony fantasma dejó de hacer resistencia y se quedó encerrada en una estatua de hielo. Finalmente la pony fantasma fue empujada hasta la lava, donde se hundió en ella.

Unicross: Ja, ja, ja. Ahí va una de la patrulla que es ahora metal fundido. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el híbrido celebrando ya su victoria, sin percatarse del que el clon de hielo que había creado antes Ghost comenzó a agrietarse, y de ella surgió nada menos que Ghost que estaba perfectamente intacta.

Ghost: ¡Siega de Tundra!

Alzó la voz la pony fantasma donde con su arma guadaña de hielo, lanzó un tajo helado que primero congeló y luego rompió en trozos pequeños de hielo a los centauros. Unicross se quedó pasmado ante lo que había pasado.

Unicross: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! Si te vi hundirte a la lava ¿Cómo has logrado salir de ahí?

La pony fantasma con su guadaña encima de su hombro, le respondió tranquilamente.

Ghost: Simple. A ver que mi hielo podía pasar por debajo de la barrera, a través de ella creé un clon de hielo de mí. A través de otro hechizo de mi invención, me trasladé hacia donde estaba el clon de hielo, dejando una copia en mi lugar, logrando así salir de la barrera.

Explicaba la pony fantasma con total tranquilidad. Unicross al principio estaba pasmado, pero luego pasando a una de total furia, gritó.

Unicross: ¡Maldita! ¡Puede que hayas logrado escapar de mi lava! ¡Pero ahora sí que te pienso fundir! ¡Toma lava!

Gritaba furioso el híbrido, donde empleando su magia, intensificó los ríos de lava donde a la vez lanzaban potentes chorros del mismo hacia la pony fantasma. Ghost viendo eso, respondió desafiante.

Ghost: No estés tan seguro ¡Modo Reaper de Fuego Helado!

Alzó la voz Ghost justo cuando acabó cubierta por los chorros de lava que iban hacia ella. Unicross sonrió con malicia al dar ya por sentado que había eliminado a su enemiga. Su sorpresa fue ver que la lava que rodearon a la pony fantasma, iban convirtiéndose en puro hielo y romperse en pedazos. Ahí apareció la pony fantasma en su forma alterna y sin daño alguno.

Ghost: Lo siento, amigo. Pero no hay fuego en el mundo que sea capaz de fundir mi hielo.

Decía con una sonrisa la pony fantasma. Unicross recuperándose de la sorpresa, gritó furioso.

Unicross: ¡Maldita! ¡Centauros! ¡Acabad con ella!

Los centauros obedecieron y cargaron contra la pony fantasma. Ahí los cascos de la yegua fueron envueltos en fuego helado, donde allá donde pisaba se iba convirtiendo en puro hielo. Ahí la pony fantasma empezó a patinar como si en una pista de hielo se tratase, dejando una estela de hielo a través de su fuego helado allá donde pasaba.

Con su guadaña de hielo donde su energía helada se intensificó, la pony fantasma pasaba entre los centauros acorazados, realizando un sin fin de tajos donde primero eran envueltos en fuego y finalmente cubiertos de hielo para instantes después romperse en pedazos.

Volviendo con Black Wing, Triturador observaba desde donde estaba, el tornado donde estaba ahora la bat pony atrapada, siendo constantemente atacada por los centauros acorazados.

Triturador: Ja, ja, ja. Muy pronto esa maldita bat pony será historia.

Se jactaba el híbrido hasta que se percató de que el tornado empezó a retorcerse.

Triturador: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Black: ¡Ahhhhhh...!

Se la escuchaba gritar a Black Wing donde instantes después, el tornado se deshizo y finalmente se veía a la bat pony volando en dirección opuesta al tornado. La yegua llevaba puesto la armadura Speed Buster.

Black: Cuando se trata de velocidad, yo soy la maestra. Je, je, je.

Decía con tono burlón la pony fantasma. Triturador se puso furioso porque la bat pony seguía viva y con ganas de luchar.

Triturador: ¡Maldita yegua! ¡De esta no te escapas!

Decía furioso el híbrido donde de inmediato empezó a disparar sus cañones contra la bat pony. Los centauros dispararon también desde sus lanzas a la yegua. Black Wing a alta velocidad esquivaba los ataques, a la vez que realizaba piruetas o poses burlonas para sus enemigos.

Black: Je, je, je. Si antes os he parecido veloz, ahora veréis lo rápido que puedo llegar a ser ¡Modo Cometa Estelar!

Alzaba la voz en esto último la bat pony, donde acto seguido fue envuelta en luz y así adoptar su forma suprema.

Black: Listos o no. Allá voy.

Decía la bat pony donde con su forma alterna y su armadura, la permitían moverse a una velocidad casi imperceptible, donde gracias a ello podía golpear a centenares de enemigos en cuestión de segundos, donde la mayoría de los centauros acorazados acababan siendo reducidos a chatarra.

Triturador: ¡Maldición! Me parece que se ha complicado la cosa.

Mientras tanto. Blue Sky y Toxic seguían combatiendo contra el enorme y verdaderamente furioso Deadfang.

Deadfang: ¡Morid!

Gritó de furia el dragón, a la vez lanzando una enorme y densa llamarada contra ambos ponis. Blue Sky alzó su escudo, generando así un campo de fuerza con que detuvo las llamas. Toxic impulsándose mediante sus cadenas, ascendió hasta el cielo y desde ahí disparó tanto varios misiles como todas sus cadenas contra el dragón. Ahí Deadfang dejó de lanzar fuego y alzó su garra para primero detener sus llamas. Luego con un golpe de brazo desvió las cadenas.

El dragón estaba tan centrado en el ciber ninja, que no se fijó que Blue Sky cargaba contra él con su escudo en alto.

Sky: ¡Placaje Hidra!

Alzaba la voz el paladín donde en su escudo se formaba la imagen de una enorme hidra que golpeó y empujó al dragón, haciendo así retroceder al dragón unos metros.

Deadfang: Malditos insectos. Os destruiré a todos.

Rebeca: ¡Destruye esto!

Alzaba la voz Rebeca apareciendo de golpe encima de Centinela. La mujer estaba subida en la mano del robot, donde Centinela ahí tomando impulso, lanzó a la mujer gata a modo de misil y ahí Rebeca con su Orquídea, la lanzó un fuerte tajo al dragón al rostro donde primero rugió de dolor y luego retrocedió.

Sky: Rebeca, Centinela. Muy oportunos los dos.

Comentaba sonriendo el paladín ante la presencia de Rebeca y Centinela. Ahí los cuatro se reunieron.

Rebeca: Hola, chicos. Veo que este dragón tan feo os está dando problemas.

Comentaba la mujer gata a sus amigos. Toxic con su típica actitud tranquila y a veces irónica, la contestó.

Toxic: Nada. Lo normal cuando nos enfrentamos a monstruos grandes y sobre todo feos.

Rebeca no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario del ciber ninja. Deadfang mirando a éstos, les rugió furioso.

Deadfang: ¡Me da igual cuantos seáis! Sobre todo cuando yo haga esto.

El dragón con su puño, golpeó un gran botón rojo donde encima había un texto que ponía "Apertura de Emergencia". Acto seguido empezaron a sonar todas las alarmas de las instalaciones.

Toxic: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Preguntaba el ciber ninja. En ese momento, todos los tanques del lugar empezaron lentamente a drenar el líquido que contenía a los híbridos colosales.

Centinela: Atención. Detectando leves señales de activación de híbridos.

Informaba el gran robot, siendo escuchado por el grupo. Blue Sky mirando al dragón, le llamó la atención a éste.

Sky: ¿Qué has hecho?

Deadfang: Ja, ja, ja ¿No es obvio? Acabo de activar el sistema de emergencia de los instalaciones. En cuestión de minutos, todos los híbridos colosales despertarán y cuando lo hagan, lo primero que harán será destruiros y luego este mundo por completo. ja, ja, ja.

Respondía el dragón, explicando así su diabólico plan. Una enorme preocupación se formó en el grupo en el momento que el dragón dijo eso.

Sky: ¡Oh, no! ¡Si esas cosas salen de aquí, tendremos serios problemas!

Exclamaba el paladín donde le invadió una gran preocupación. Centinela observando el lugar, comentó.

Centinela: Calculo que tardarán un gran tiempo en vaciarse los contenedores y que los híbridos colosales se despierten.

Toxic: Debemos convocar a la flota para que bombardeen el lugar entero con todo el arsenal.

Sky: Hay un problema. Dentro de las instalaciones no podemos contactar con la flota para que nos teletransporten o para que bombardeen el lugar. Y desde donde caímos, estamos demasiado lejos. No llegaremos a tiempo.

Comentaba preocupado el paladín ante los problemas que se presentaban ahora.

Deadfang: No os preocupéis, para entonces estaréis muertos ¡Groarrrr!

Rugía el dragón a punto de lanzar una llamarada.

Lilie: ¡No tan rápido, tío feo!

Aparecía de repente la cebra Lilie de las Harmony Warriors con un disfraz de yegua salvaje, columpiándose ésta en un enorme cable. Cuando el dragón sorprendido estaba a su alcance, la cebra se bajó y usando su Ultra Herramientas convertidas en un enorme guante de boxeo, lo golpeó en mitad de la cara donde ahí tumbó al dragón.

Sky: ¡Lilie! ¡Has venido!

Exclamaba el paladín, alegrándose éste de ver a la cebra. Lilie volviendo a su apariencia normal como su arma celeste, mirando al grupo con una sonrisa le contestó.

Lilie: Sí, guapo. Y no vine sola ¿Verdad, Lumie?

Lumie: Por supuesto, compañera.

Aparecía también la otra cebra que aparecía caminando por detrás del grupo.

Toxic: ¿Cómo habeís llegado hasta aquí, chicas?

Preguntaba el ciber ninja. Ambas cebras parecían dudar en responder y un tanto nerviosas, contestaron.

Lilie: Ehhh...Bueno...

Lumie: Es complicado de explicar...

Rebeca: La plataforma donde estabais ahí arriba se hundió ¿Verdad?

Preguntó la mujer gato estando esta cruzada de brazos, deduciendo ésta el por qué. Ambas cebras abriendo los ojos de golpe al ver que las había pillado, la contestaron.

Lilie: Pues...Ejem...Así fue...

Lumie: Menudo susto nos llevamos al caer al vacío. Menos mal que tenía preparadas unas pociones para levitar en el aire.

Respondía ambas cebras. Blue Sky mirando a ambas cebras, las comentaron a éstas.

Sky: Chicas. No hay tiempo de explicaciones. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes para contactar con la flota, y ordenar que bombardeen la zona antes de que despierten los híbridos colosales.

Explicaba el paladín a ambas cebras, donde ahí las dos asintieron.

Lilie: Sí. Me imagino que si esos bichos salen, habrá problemas.

Lumie: Para salir de aquí no hay problema. Tengo una poción para casos así, pero debo prepararla antes. Necesito que me cubráis mientras tanto.

Explicaba la cebra alquimista al grupo, donde éstos asintieron.

Sky: Muy bien. Te cubriremos.

Lumie: Perfecto. Me pongo con ello.

La cebra se fue a un lado y sacando varios ingredientes y botellas, se puso a preparar la poción que antes explicaba. Por desgracia, el dragón que antes estaba aturdido se recuperó y mirando al grupo furioso, les gritó.

Deadfang: ¡No saldréis de aquí con vida!

El dragón cargaba contra el grupo junto con un grupo de centauros acorazados, donde por supuesto el grupo se dispuso a defenderse.

Sky: ¡Atención todos! ¡Debemos dar tiempo a Lumie para que prepare la poción! ¡Así que ni se acerquen!

Explicaba el paladín donde ahí el grupo se dispuso a proteger a Lumie e iniciaron el combate contra el dragón oscuro y los centauros.

Toxic: ¿Cuánto te falta?

Preguntaba el ciber ninja donde lanzaba sus cadenas con que atravesaba a varios centauros en el proceso.

Lumie: Un rato...

Contestaba la cebra mientras iba realizando la poción.

Rebeca: ¿Cuánto ya?

Preguntaba ahora Rebeca, esquivando la mujer gata los ataques de varios centauros acorazados, para luego lanzar su espada látigo contra ellos y destrozarlos.

Lumie: ¡Menos!

Sky: ¿Te falta todavía?

Preguntaba ahora mismo el paladín donde bloqueaba con su escudo un intento de puñetazo del dragón, para luego contraatacar con su espada donde ahí le golpeó la cara y lo aturdió por un momento.

Lumie: ¡Un poco más!

Lilie: ¡Lumie! ¿Tienes los cinco bits que te presté hace una semana?

Preguntaba la cebra de los disfraces donde con un disfraz de ninja, decapitaba a varios centauros con sus Ultra Herramientas convertidas en afiladas katanas.

Lumie: ¡Los tengo en mis bolsas de recambio! ¡Y eso no tiene nada que ver con las pociones, carai!

El grupo seguía combatiendo al enemigo, tratando de ganar tiempo para Lumie.

Sky: ¿Cuánto te falta?

Preguntaba ahora el paladín, ahora esquivando el intento de dentellada de Deadfang.

Lumie: ¡Ya casi! ¡Y dejad de interrumpirme cada rato, carai! ¡Que me desconcentráis!

Respondía un tanto molesta la cebra alquimista porque la interrumpieran cada rato. Finalmente la cebra había terminado la poción.

Lumie: ¡Ya está! ¡La tengo!

Celebraba la cebra mientras alzaba una botella con un extraño líquido verde en ella.

Lumie: ¡Reunid a todos! ¡Nos vamos de aquí!

Sky: Muy bien ¡Black Wing! ¡Ghost! ¡Aquí!

Las llamaba el paladín a la bat pony y a la pony fantasma, que estaban combatiendo contra el enemigo donde de inmediato se reunieron con sus compañeros.

Lumie: ¡Preparaos! ¡Allá va!

La cebra finalmente tiró la botella hacia una parte del suelo y tras romperse el recipiente, el líquido empezó a mutar hasta adoptar la forma de una gran puerta de madera.

Todos los presentes, incluido Deadfang y los híbridos, se les formó una interrogante gigante sobre sus cabezas al ver aparecer una puerta de la nada.

Black: ¿Una puerta? ¿En serio? ¿Esto es lo que se te ha ocurrido para sacarnos de aquí?

Preguntaba molesta la bat pony por el hecho de que la cebra alquimista pasara tanto tiempo haciendo una poción, donde solo creaba una puerta. Lumie corriendo hacia la puerta y abriendo esta, les dijo al grupo.

Lumie: ¡Menos hablar y más correr! ¡Pasad todos por la puerta, deprisa!

El grupo no entendía el por qué las acciones de Lumie, pero decidieron no cuestionar las acciones de la cebra y tras hacerla caso, fueron hacia dicha puerta donde todos pasaron por ella y mágicamente desaparecer. Lumie fue la última que entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Deadfang fue hacia dicha puerta y la abrió tratando de encontrar al grupo, pero al otro lado no había nada salvo las instalaciones mismas. Aquello lo extraño y aun más cuando la puerta desapareció en un "puf" de humo. El dragón furioso, golpeó el suelo con su puño hasta agrietarlo y ahí alzando la voz, gritó.

Deadfang: ¡Se han escapado esos malditos! ¡Y seguramente mandarán a su flota para que destruyan el lugar! ¡Mejor largarse de aquí!

Mientras tanto en otro lugar en lo alto de una colina, aparecía mágicamente la puerta donde por ella salieron el grupo al completo. La patrulla estaba alucinada por el hecho de que al entrar por una puerta salida de la nada, los llevara a otro lugar.

Rebeca: Vaya...Esto es...Peculiar...

Black: ¿Cuál? ¿El hecho de que la cebra haya creado una puerta de la nada? ¿O que dicha puerta donde nos metimos todos (incluso Centinela pese a lo grande que es) nos haya llevado a otro sitio?

Preguntaba la bat pony que estaba tan desconcertada como Rebeca y el resto. Lumie con una ligera sonrisa, respondió.

Lumie: Je, je, je. Es que cuando yo hago pociones, lo hago a lo grande. Je, je, je.

Sky: No hay tiempo que perder, hay que contactar con la flota y que bombardeen el lugar, antes de que los híbridos colosales despierten y empiecen a moverse.

De inmediato, Blue Sky contactó con la flota que estaba en órbita en espacio. Los cruceros de batalla como naves hidras, empezaron a disparar todo su arsenal contra las instalaciones. Una incesante lluvia de rayos láser de alta potencia y destructiva, bombardeaban las instalaciones, logrando destruir gran parte de ésta como los contenedores de híbridos colosales que había en ella.

Tras el intento bombardeo que llevó unos minutos, finalmente todo el lugar donde estaba las instalaciones estaba arrasado. La patrulla observando el lugar de destrucción, comentó.

Toxic: Bien. Acabamos.

Black: ¡Genial! Je, je, je. Es que somos alucinantes.

Celebraba la bat pony, haciendo ésta una pirueta.

Rebeca: Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de esos híbridos colosales.

Sky: Sí. Una suerte. A saber que habría pasado si una de esas cosas hubiese salido de aquí.

Comentaban el grupo, hasta que de repente, un lugar de las ruinas comenzó a moverse, cosa que llamó la atención al grupo.

Ghost: ¿Qué pasa?

Antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de decir algo, de las ruinas surgió un enorme híbrido colosal enorme. Su aspecto era reptiliano en la mayoría de su cuerpo, salvo en la cabeza que era como la de un tiburón con dos pares de ojos. Cola de tiburón que se movía de un lado a otro. Unos brazos con aletas afiladas en ellas.

El enorme híbrido lanzó un rugido amenazador, haciendo que la patrulla se alarmara al ver que un híbrido colosal estaba vivo y activo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	89. Híbridos Colosales

**Híbridos Colosales**

La patrulla ahora estaba en problemas de tamaño colosal. Desesperados por destruir las instalaciones, ordenaron un bombardeo masivo contra las instalaciones, para así asegurarse de que ningún híbrido colosal se activase y saliera a causar estragos.

Cuando parecía que habían logrado destruir todo el lugar, de las ruinas emergío un enorme híbrido colosal enorme. Su aspecto era reptiliano en la mayoría de su cuerpo, salvo en la cabeza que era como la de un tiburón con dos pares de ojos. Cola de tiburón que se movía de un lado a otro. Unos brazos con aletas filadas en ellas.

Dicho híbrido lanzó un rugido amenazador, haciendo que la patrulla se alarmara al ver que dicho híbrido estaba vivo y activo.

Ghost: ¡Una de esas cosas está activa!

Alzaba la voz alarmada la pony fantasma al ver al enorme híbrido. Black Wing la secundo.

Black: ¡No fastidies! ¿En serio hay uno de esos bichos vivos, después de lanzar toda esa salva que ha hechos temblar hasta la crin de la princesa Luna?

Lilie: Sí que es grande esa cosa.

Lumie: Y sobre todo, es enormemente feo como aterrador. Madre mía.

Comentaban ambas cebras donde no podían ocultar su preocupación ante la enorme y descomunal bestia.

Sky: No podemos dejar que esa cosa salga de aquí.

Rebeca: Blue Sky tiene razón. Esa cosa se basta para causar un enorme caos allá donde vaya.

Comentaban éstos que daban por seguro que la enorme bestia causaría enormes estragos. Black Wing aunque al principio estaba algo nerviosa, con tono tranquilizador, dijo.

Black: Bueno. Es solo uno. Con nuestros mecas y Mega Base, nos bastamos para acabar con esa cosa.

En ese momento, el resto de ruinas comenzaron a temblar y de ella surgieron otros dos híbridos colosales.

El segundo era un híbrido enorme con aspecto reptiliano, pero con un físico parecido a un gorila con corazas en brazos, piernas y en el pecho. Con unos brazos enormes como si fuesen mazas. El segundo era como una tortuga de morro alargado. Tres pares de patas. Unas púas anchas y puntiagudas en la espalda.

Sherrys: Solo uno ¿Eh, lista?

Comentaba con sarcasmo el gato mientras la bat pony tragando saliva y con algo de miedo, contestó.

Black: Vale. Puede que no lo tengamos tan fácil como pensaba.

Sky: ¡Atención todos! Preparaos para combatirlos.

Lilie: ¿En serio esperas que nos enfrentamos cara a cara con esas cosas? ¿Así sin más?

Preguntaba con cierta ironía la cebra ante la idea de enfrentarse a los tres híbridos colosales ellos solos. Los híbridos colosales lanzaron cada uno un rugido. El híbrido tiburón se echó al suelo y se introdujo en la tierra como si agua se tratase. Con la aleta dorsal en la espalda, comenzó a avanzar por la tierra como si en el mar estuviera. El híbrido gorila lo siguió al igual que el híbrido tortuga donde irónicamente, este último se movía bastante rápido para su apariencia de tortuga. Todos estos ignorando por completo a la patrulla.

Toxic: ¿Pasan de nosotros?

Preguntaba confundido el ciber ninja al ver que los híbridos colosales pasaban de largo, ignorando por completo a la patrulla.

Anivia: Esas cosas nos han ignorado por completo.

Comentaba la fénix blanca que estaba sobre el hombro de Rebeca. Ghost ahí la secundó.

Ghost: Vaya. Pensé que eso solo me pasaba a mí.

Lumie: De todos modos ¿A dónde van?

Ante la pregunta de la cebra alquimista, Blue Sky dándose cuenta de algo importa, exclamó.

Sky: ¡Esas cosas van a Griffonstone!

Lilie: ¿Griffonstone?

Black: ¿Por qué van allí?

Ante las preguntabas de ambas yeguas, Ghost ahí comentó.

Ghost: Pero ¿No están en Griffonstone, Onyx, Shining, Cadence y Twilight?

Todos se sobresaltaron en el momento que la pony fantasma mencionó eso último, recordando que sus amigos estaban en el reino grifo.

Rebeca: Esas cosas van a provocar una masacre allí y a nuestros amigos estarán justo en medio.

Decía Rebeca, estando ésta preocupada por sus amigos.

Sky: No hay tiempo que perder. Debemos ir allí cuanto antes y detenerlos. Llamaré a Starcream para que nos envié un transporte y luego convocar a nuestros mecas.

Explicaba el paladín al grupo donde ahí todos asintieron.

Mientras tanto en el reino de Griffonstone. En el castillo de la capital, se asomaba el pegaso Onyx por un balcón, observando como el reino de iba reconstruyendo poco a poco con el esfuerzo de tantos grifos, como de voluntarios ponis que vinieron de Equestria para ayudar a dicho reino. Poco después, apareció Shining.

Armor: Hola, Onyx ¿Observando el estado del reino?

Preguntaba el unicornio. Onyx mirando levemente a Shining Armor para luego volver a ver el estado de reconstrucción del reino, le contestó.

Onyx: Bueno. No es como un lugar turístico de cinco estrellas, pero va mejorando.

Bromeaba en parte el pegaso negro, haciendo reír a ambos.

Armor: La verdad, me alegro de que las cosas vayan mejorando por aquí. Creo que Griffonstone será algún día un gran reino.

Onyx: Sí. Menos mal que ese loco Girgamir no logró lo que se proponía.

Comentaba ahora el pegaso negro, recordando como el antiguo rey Girgamir quiso hacerles prisioneros a éstos como a las princesas, para usarlos como herramientas de chantaje a Equestria. Ahí Shining le dio la razón al pegaso.

Armor: Cierto. Y posiblemente se habría salido con la suya si no hubiese sido por la patrulla.

Onyx: Cierto. La verdad se agradece que casualmente viniesen con nosotros. Fue una fuerte sin duda.

Comentaban el pegaso negro con una ligera sonrisa al recordar como la patrulla había salvado la situación. Shining Armor ahí comentó.

Armor: Pese a todo, aun me cuesta creer como ellos solos se bastaron para derrotar a la mayor parte del ejercito de Girgamir con tanta facilidad, como que incluso uno de ellos derrotase a ese loco potenciado por la piedra esa sin apenas dificultad.

Comentaba el unicornio, recordando cuando vieron el resultado de la patrulla cuando se enfrentaron al ejercito, como casi todos los grifos leales a Girgamir estaban como si hubiesen recibido la paliza de su vida. Onyx sonriendo, le comentó.

Onyx: Es verdad. Je, je, je. Ni siquiera yo con el entrenamiento que tuve, podría con tantos grifos. Está claro que la patrulla es increíblemente fuerte.

Armor: No quiero imaginarme porque situaciones habrán pasado esos en su mundo para lograr esa enorme fuerza.

Onyx: Ni yo. Habrán pasado por situaciones verdaderamente monstruosas, que les obligó a darlo todo.

Armor: Eso seguro.

Ambos sementales se pusieron a reír con ganas, hasta que de improviso y saliendo de la nada, apareció el ciber ninja Kau Lung de pie encima de la barrera del balcón, sobresaltando a ambos sementales donde de inmediato se pusieron en guardia.

Armor: ¿Quién eres tú?

Preguntaba el unicornio estando este en guardia ante el inesperado semental celeste, donde Kau Lung que estaba perfectamente de pie manteniendo el equilibrio, contestó.

Kau Lung: Soy Kau Lung. Un asesino imperial del Imperio Celeste.

Onyx: ¿Un asesino Imperial?

Preguntaba en parte curioso y algo confundido el pegaso ante la respuesta dada por el asesino. Shining sin bajar un instante su guardia, le preguntó.

Armor: ¿Acaso has venido a matarnos?

Preguntaba el unicornio que no se fiaba en absoluto del misterioso Kau Lung, especialmente cuando este último mencionó que era un asesino. Kau Lung manteniendo el semblante tranquilo le contestó.

Kau Lung: No he venido a mataros a ninguno de vosotros, en realidad vine aquí por ordenes de Blue Sky para avisaros.

Onyx: Espera ¿Blue Sky dices? ¿El paladín de la patrulla?

Preguntó ahora Onyx en cuando el asesino imperial mencionó el nombre del paladín. Kau Lung de forma afirmativa, le contestó.

Kau Lung: así es.

Onyx ahora más tranquilo, le comentaba al celeste.

Onyx: Si Blue Sky te envía, no hay nada del que preocuparse.

Armor: ¿Estás seguro? No sé si es buena idea fiarse de este tipo. Su apariencia no inspira mucha confianza.

Le comentaba el unicornio al pegaso, ya que no se fiaba demasiado de Kau Lung. A diferencia de Shining, Onyx sí parecía fiarse del celeste y con una sonrisa de confianza, le contestó.

Onyx: Blue Sky no enviaría a alguien así si no fuese importante. Así que me fío de él.

Armor: Espero que no te equivoques.

Decía de nuevo Shining. Onyx mirando al asesino imperial, le preguntó.

Onyx: ¿Para qué te envió Blue Sky aquí exactamente?

Ante la pregunta, el celeste se dispuso a explicar el mensaje de Blue Sky.

Kau Lung: Me envió a avisaros que tres híbridos colosales se dirigen a la capital del reino grifo.

Armor: ¿Híbridos colosales?

Preguntó ahora Shining Armor, que le llamaba la atención lo de híbridos colosales.

Kau Lung: Correcto. Por lo visto, Blue Sky y el resto de la patrulla descubrieron que en las instalaciones que buscaban, estaban tratando de crear un ejercito de híbridos colosales con poder más que suficiente para arrasar ciudades enteras. Por eso se ordenó bombardear el lugar por completo, asegurando así la destrucción total del lugar. Por desgracia, tres híbridos colosales lograron sobrevivir y se dirigen a Griffonstone.

Explicaba el asesino imperial, donde los rostros de Onyx y Shining pasaron a una de completa preocupación.

Armor: Espera ¿Aquí?

Onyx: Sí es como dices, esas cosas arrasarán la ciudad al completo.

Comentaban preocupados ambos sementales al enterarse de la noticia. Kau Lung asintiendo les decía a éstos.

Kau Lung: Así es. Por esa razón me enviaron aquí para avisaros. Hay que evacuar la ciudad, por lo que enviaron transportes para sacar a todos sus habitantes de aquí ¿Os podréis ocupar que los habitantes del reino vayan a los transportes de evacuación?

Preguntaba esto último el celeste. Shining y Onyx asintiendo, le respondieron.

Onyx: Dalo por hecho.

Armor: Nos haremos cargo.

Kau Lung: Perfecto. Blue Sky y los otros trataran de llegar con ayuda para enfrentarse a los híbridos colosales. Detenerlos es prioridad absoluta.

El celeste ahí desplegó sus alas y se disponía a irse volando, hasta que Onyx ahí lo detuvo.

Onyx: ¡Espera!

El asesino imperial miró a Onyx. El pegaso ahí le dijo al celeste.

Onyx: Si ves a Blue Sky y a los otros, dales las gracias de nuestra parte por ayudarnos.

Le pedía el pegaso negro con una sonrisa al asesino imperial. Kau Lung sin abandonar su semblante tranquilo, le respondió.

Kau Lung: Lo haré. Ahora adiós.

Finalmente el celeste se marchó volando de allí, dejando solos a Shining y Onyx, donde ambos sementales comentaron entre ellos.

Onyx: Bien, Shining. Tenemos trabajo.

Armor: Cierto. Ahora hay que evacuar a la gente cuanto antes.

Ambos sementales asintieron, a la vez que se dispusieron a empezar con la evacuación de la ciudad cuanto antes.

Ya estaba empezando a anochecer en el reino. La población estaba siendo evacuada a través de las naves de transportes celestes que habían llegado hace nada. Onyx y Shining junto con los guardias reales de Equestria, estaban colaborando con las tropas celestes para dirigir a la población civil a las naves.

Onyx: ¡Vamos! ¡Deprisa!

Amor: ¡Hay que evacuar la capital cuanto antes!

Alzaban la voz ambos sementales mientras dirigían a un grupo de grifos a las naves de evacuación. La mayoría de las naves habían ya despegado y alejarse de la ciudad. Todo iba como lo previsto, hasta que notaron que la tierra empezaba a temblar bajo sus pies.

Armor: ¿Percibes eso?

Onyx: Sí. Lo noto. Deben ser los híbridos colosales esos.

Comentaban ambos sementales. Fuera de la ciudad, había un gran contingente de tropas celestes, junto con las tropas mecánicas de la Mega Base. Todos preparados para en caso de que llegasen los híbridos antes de que evacuasen las últimas naves, tratar de retenerlos como pudiesen. Starcream en una nave de mando, dirigía la defensa del lugar. Así hasta que no de los tripulantes de la nave le informó.

Tripulante: ¡General! ¡Nuestros sensores detectan algo enorme dirigirse hacia aquí!

Starcream: ¿Cuántos hay?

Preguntaba el general. El tripulante mirando en la pantalla, le contesto.

Tripulante: De momento viene solo uno.

Starcream: Que raro. Blue Sky dijo que habían tres ¿Dónde estarán los otros dos?

Preguntaba el general para luego acercarse a pantalla y ver que algo enorme se acercaba, solo que a enorme velocidad, cosa que le llamó la atención al general.

Starcream: ¿Cómo puede moverse tan rápido esa cosa?

Preguntaba en parte sorprendido el general la ver que uno de los híbridos se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia la capital.

Tripulante: No lo sé, general. Está a punto de llegar a la ciudad ¿Qué hacemos?

Starcream: Ordenen a todas las tropas que disparen con todas sus armas. Debemos detenerlo como sea. Aun quedan naves que evacuar.

Tripulante: Sí, señor.

Acatando la orden, las tropas celestes y robots prepararon sus armas de artillería, donde de inmediato dispararon todo su arsenal en dirección donde debería venir el híbrido.

Enormes explosiones se pudieron escuchar a lo lejos, siendo también escuchada por la capital donde los pocos habitantes que aun quedaban por evacuar, se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquel estruendo.

Starcream: Esperemos haber acabado con esa cosa.

Comentaba el general, esperando haber destruido al híbrido. Uno de los tripulantes viendo una señal roja en la pantalla del radar, le informó al general.

Tripulante: ¡Señor! ¡El híbrido aun sigue activo!

Starcream: ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntaba sorprendido el general al ver que su ataque inicial no parecía haber funcionado.

A lo lejos, se veía la aleta dorsal del híbrido sobre la tierra, como un tiburón en el mar se tratase, yendo a toda velocidad hacia la capital. Las tropas celestes los pilló completamente por sorpresa eso y no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, donde la aleta pasó entre ellos y desviando varios vehículos terrestres y robots por la alteración de la tierra. Finalmente el híbrido pasó la barrera defensiva y estaba ya por la capital. Starcream a través de un cristal del casco de la nave, pudo ver al híbrido pasar y ahí exclamó.

Starcream: ¡Maldición! ¡Esa maldita cosa estaba bajo tierra! Por esa razón la salva no le hizo nada.

Tripulante: ¡Señor! ¡El híbrido está ya en la capital!

Starcream: Lo sé. Hay que detenerlo. Que las tropas traten de seguirlo y derribarlo como sea.

Tripulante: Pero está bajo tierra, señor. Desde aquí no le podremos hacer nada.

Starcream: Algo se podrá hacer, que los cruceros de batalla y cazas lo bombardeen desde arriba. Con un poco de suerte podremos ralentizarlo. Mientras tanto, avisad a las tropas que están evacuando a la población para que se den prisa en sacar a la gente.

Acatando su orden, se avisó a las tropas que se ocupaban de la evacuación de la población. Aquello fue captado por Onyx y Shining.

Las tropas se daban más prisa en evacuar a la gente. Solo quedaba una nave llena de civiles para evacuar.

Onyx: Bien. Es hora de partir.

Twilight: Vamos, chicos.

Cadence: Entrad vosotros.

Les pedían ambas yeguas a los sementales para que entraran en la nave, hasta que la tierra tembló.

Onyx: Oh, oh...Esto no me gusta.

Comentaba preocupado el pegaso negro, temor que fue confirmado cuando de debajo de la tierra, emergió el híbrido tiburón gigante.

Los civiles miraron con horror a la enorme criatura que había aparecido de la nada, soltando un enorme y aterrador rugido que aterró a todo el mundo.

Cadence: ¡Que monstruo!

Twilight: ¡Jamás vi nada igual!

Exclamaban ambas princesas mientras veía al enorme híbrido dirigirse hacia su posición.

Armor: Se dirige hacia la nave.

Onyx: Aun no ha despegado. Debemos detenerlo como sea. Ahora mismo somos lo único que se interpone entre ese monstruo y la nave de evacuación.

Armor: Cierto. No hay tiempo para planes.

Decía el unicornio donde con su magia, abrió un compartimento del interior de la nave y sacó de ella unas pistolas de bengalas. Ahí Shining le dijo a las dos princesas.

Armor: Marchaos ahora.

Cadence: Pero, Shining. No podéis quedaros aquí.

Twilight: Cierto. Esa cosa os matará.

Onyx: Si no hacemos algo, todos los que aun no han sido evacuados, morirán irremediablemente.

Armor: Por eso debemos ganar tiempo para que salgáis de aquí.

Explicaban ambos sementales a las princesas para preocupación de estas.

Twilight: Pero ¿Qué vais a hacer?

Preguntaba la princesa mientras Shining y Onyx cogían cada uno una pistola de bengalas. Ahí el pegaso negro la contestó.

Onyx: Posiblemente a hacer la mayor estupidez de nuestra vida.

Mientras tanto, el híbrido tiburón iba avanzando hacia la nave de evacuación, derribando todos los edificios que se encontraba a su paso como si vulgares cajas de cartones se tratasen. Los cazas venon, cazas estelas y cruceros de batalla disparaban todo su arsenal contra la criatura. Como mucho solo lograban ralentizarlo.

El híbrido colosal finalmente vio la nave de evacuación, que estaba lentamente despegando. Por desgracia, dicha nave no lograría escapar a tiempo si el híbrido se lanzaba a por ella.

El híbrido colosal estuvo a punto de lanzarse a por ella, hasta que sus oídos captaron algo.

Onyx: ¡Ehhh...!

Armor: ¡Aquí!

El híbrido se giró y ahí vio en lo alto de un edificio a nada menos que a Shining Armor y Onyx.

Onyx: ¡Vamos! ¡Aquí!

Armor: ¡Míranos a nosotros!

Trataban ambos sementales de llamar la atención del híbrido colosal y efectivamente, habían logrado que el híbrido se centrase en ellos. Dicho híbrido se acercó al edificio donde estaban ambos sementales, y su vista se centró en éstos mientras acercaba el morro hacia ambos sementales. Shining y Onyx sin temor, miraban a la criatura a la vez que empuñaban las pistolas de bengalas, donde apuntaban con dichas armas a la criatura.

Onyx: Ahí lo tenemos.

Armor: Con cuidado...Cuidado...Cuidado...¡Ya!

Ambos sementales dispararon sus pistolas de bengalas, impactando de lleno en uno de los ojos del híbrido. Aquello ocasionó una leve molestia al híbrido donde primero rugió de molestia. Aun así eso bastó para que la bestia lanzara un rugido furioso hacia ambos sementales.

Onyx: Eso lo ha enfadado de verdad.

Amor: Cierto, amigo. Eso no quepa duda.

Comentaban ambos sementales mientras el híbrido furioso, alzó sus brazos con intención de aplastar a ambos sementales con edificio incluido. Onyx y Shining se preparaban para escapar en el momento que el híbrido atacase. Justo antes de que el híbrido intentara aplastarlos, unas intensas luces iluminaron a la criatura llamando la atención de ésta.

El híbrido se giró y ahí vio a nada menos que a Mega Base con múltiples focos iluminando al híbrido.

Armor: ¿Y eso?

Preguntaba el unicornio que no tenía ni idea de lo que era aquella enorme máquina. Onyx mirando con atención el robot gigante, le contestó.

Onyx: La ayuda de la patrulla. Eso no quepa duda.

En el interior de la Mega Base, en la zona del puente estaban Blue Sky y Black Wing en sus puestos.

Sky: Bien, Mega Base. Debemos asegurarnos de acabar con esa cosa.

MB: Afirmativo.

El híbrido gigante mirando a Mega Base, lanzó un rugido para luego cargar contra Mega Base. El robot no se mantuvo impasible y cargó también contra el híbrido. Una vez que se encontraron, el híbrido intentó golpearlo con sus garras, pero Mega Base lo esquivó y ahí le lanzó un puñetazo al rostro que lo hizo retroceder, y luego una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder aun más.

El híbrido furioso intentó golpearlo con su cola de tiburón, pero Mega Base logró atraparlo con sus brazos y tirando de él, comenzó a dar vueltas con el híbrido donde lo iba golpeando a varios edificios para luego soltarlo para que se fuera volando y luego caer al suelo.

Onyx: ¡Así, chicos! ¡Muy bien! ¡Así se hace, patrulla!

Los animaba el pegaso negro mientras veía como Mega Base iba golpeando al híbrido colosal. La nave de transporte pasó al lado de ambos sementales, donde por un lateral aun tenía una compuerta abierta y por ella se asomaban Twilight y Cadence.

Twilight: ¡Chicos!

Cadence: ¡Por aquí!

Les llamaban ambas princesas a los dos sementales, donde éstos sin dudarlo saltaron hacia la entrada para estar dentro.

Onyx se giró mientas la compuerta se cerraba, viendo como Mega Base combatía al híbrido colosal.

Onyx: Buena suerte, patrulla.

Decía el pegaso, deseando éste suerte a la patrulla, hasta que finalmente la compuerta de la nave de transporte se cerró y se iba marchando de allí.

Mega Base seguía combatiendo al híbrido gigante, disparando sus armas de artillería contra dicho híbrido, ocasionando importantes daños en su cuerpo.

Swan: ¡Así, grandullón! Dale una buena a ese engendro.

Sky: Parece que dominamos el combate.

Decían confiados éstos. En ese momento, se recibió una comunicación por pantalla donde en ella aparecía Starcream.

Sky: Starcream ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntaba el paladín ante la repentina aparición del general. Starcream con tono serio, les dijo.

Starcream: Atención, chicos. Los dos híbridos que faltaban, se dirigen hacia vuestra posición.

Black: Ya se estaban tardando.

Comentaba con cierta ironía la bat pony. Acto seguido aparecieron el híbrido gorila y el híbrido tortuga, ambos derribando edificios mientras avanzaban hacia donde estaba Mega base.

El híbrido tortuga corría con sus seis patas hacia Mega Base, donde placó contra el robot haciendo que cayera contra un edificio y fuese derribado de golpe.

Swan: ¡Whooo! Vaya recibimiento.

Comentaba el minotauro donde se agarraba a lo que podía para evitar caerse.

El híbrido gorila centraba su atención en la nave de transporte que iba abandonando el lugar. Sin dudarlo, el híbrido cargó contra la nave y trató de atraparla con su garra para horror de los pilotos que veían al monstruo dirigirse hacia ellos. Justo cuando iba a atrapar la nave con su garra, recibió al rostro un fuerte puñetazo por parte del Maxi Solar.

Toxic: ¡Quieto parado!

Lilie: Ni se te pase por la cabeza, tío feo.

Decía Toxic y Lilie que estaban manejando al robot Maxi Solar. La enorme máquina miró a la nave de transporte que ya se iba alejando, donde los pilotos hacían gestos de dar las gracias por la ayuda.

El híbrido tiburón cargaba contra Mega Base con intención de atacarlo, pero una sombra negra pasó velozmente donde en dos pasadas, lo golpeó en varios sitios, causando daños al enorme híbrido.

Ghost: ¿Necesitáis que os echen un casco?

Lumie: Porque tenemos cascos de sombra aquí.

Comentaban la pony fantasma y la cebra, donde estaban ambas pilotando el Time Shadow en su forma robot, en compañía de Rebeca, Anivia y Sherrys.

Finalmente los tres grandes robots se juntaron mientras los híbridos iban rugiendo de furia.

Starcream: Atención, patrulla. La ciudad ha sido ya evacuada. Tenéis luz verde para actuar.

Informaba el general al grupo, donde ahí éstos asintieron.

Sky: Muy bien. Entonces no hay necesidad de contenerse.

Lumie: Me gusta. Sobre todo por el hecho de tener oportunidad de machacar a esos bichos tan feos.

El grupo con sus robots, se preparaban para combatir a los híbridos.

Sky: Bien, equipo. Que el Time Shadow se ocupe del híbrido gorila mientras el Solar Maxi lo hará contra el híbrido tortuga. Nosotros con Mega Base nos ocuparemos del híbrido tiburón.

Toxic: Entendido.

Ghost: Nos haremos cargo.

Finalmente los tres grandes robots se disponían a combatir contra los híbridos colosales.

El Maxi Solar avanzaba hacia el híbrido tortuga.

Toxic: ¡Toma misiles!

Alzaba la voz el ciber ninja, haciendo que el Maxi Solar disparase sus misiles solares contra el híbrido. El híbrido al ver los misiles, se escondió en el interior del caparazón donde esta recibió todos los impactos de misiles. Dicho caparazón logró resistir perfectamente las explosiones.

Lilie: Parece que ese bicho tiene un caparazón resistente.

Comentaba la cebra mientras observaba la dureza del caparazón del híbrido. Toxic con actitud decidida, la comentó a su compañera.

Toxic: Pues veamos si logra resistir esto ¡Puño Solar!

El Maxi Solar avanzaba a la vez que alzaba uno de sus brazos y energía solar era cargada en ella. Una vez cerca del híbrido, le dio un fuerte puñetazo contra el caparazón del híbrido. La fuerza del impacto fue tal, que mandó a volar dicho híbrido.

Lilie: Buen lanzamiento. Je, je, je.

Comentaba divertida la cebra mientras veía como el híbrido tortuga aun dentro de su caparazón, se desplazaba por la fuerza del golpe e incluso derribaba algunos edificios. Pese al ataque, el híbrido salió del caparazón sin daño aparente.

Toxic: Por desgracia, ese ataque no parece haberle hecho gran cosa.

Comentaba el ciber ninja al ver que su ataque no parecía haber hecho mella en el híbrido tortuga.

El híbrido miró al Solar Máxi y ahí se aferró con sus patas al suelo con firmeza. Luego empezó a gruñir como si estuviera concentrándose.

Lilie: ¿Qué está haciendo?

Toxic: No lo sé, pero mejor desconfiemos.

Toxic y Lilie esperaban cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer el híbrido. La criatura seguía como concentrando, hasta que las púas de la espalda empezaron como a moverse. En ese momento, las púas salieron de la espalda del híbrido como si un cohete se tratasen.

El semental y la cebra se sorprendieron en cuando vieron al hacer al híbrido eso. Instantes después, las púas como si teledirigidas fuesen, fueron directos hacia el Solar Máxi, impactando contra éste a la vez que se generaban varias explosiones.

Lilie: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Nos han dado!

Toxic: ¡Ya lo veo!

Faltó poco para que el Solar Máxi cayera, pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

Lilie: Púas teledirigidas explosivas. Pues menuda gracia.

Comentaba en parte molesta la cebra ante la acción que acababa de hacer el híbrido. Toxic sin perder la calma, la dijo con decisión.

Toxic: Antes nos pilló por sorpresa, pero no logrará engañarnos de nuevo.

Ambos dirigieron el Maxi Solar hacia el híbrido tortuga, disparando de nuevo sus misiles contra dicho híbrido. El híbrido volvió a esconderse en su caparazón para protegerse de los ataques de nuevo.

Toxic: ¡Vamos a romper ese maldito caparazón!

Alzaba la voz Toxic golpeando de nuevo con su puño dicho caparazón, pero las nuevas púas que tenía el híbrido, salieron de nuevo como cohetes, impactando en el Solar Maxi, ocasionando mayores daños y luego caer al suelo.

Lilie: ¡Ay! Que caída.

Comentaba la cebra. El híbrido saliendo de nuevo del caparazón, se echó encima del Solar Maxi tratando de morderlo con su enorme boca. El Solar Maxi con sus brazos, retenía la enorme boca del híbrido.

Toxic: ¡Quítate de encima, engendro!

Decía el ciber ninja, cargando uno de sus puños con energía solar y ahí lograr de un puñetazo al rostro, derribar al híbrido y hacer que se quedara boca arriba en el suelo con sus púas clavadas en el suelo, siendo incapaz de levantarse.

Lilie: Mira, Toxic. Ahora está indefenso. Ja, ja, ja. Como una tortuga cuando se la da la vuelta.

Decía la cebra, indicando a su compañero la situación del híbrido, a la vez que se reía de la desgracia de dicha criatura. Toxic con una ligera sonrisa, la comentó a su compañera.

Toxic: Al final sí va a tener una vulnerabilidad. Así que ¡A dar caña!

El Maxi Solar avanzaba, disparando sus misiles y aros solares contra el híbrido. El híbrido se escondió en le interior del caparazón de nuevo, solo que los ataques ya no le daban en el caparazón, sino en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Ahí no tenía tanta protección y al recibir los misiles y aros solares, esta vez ocasionaban daños importantes al híbrido donde desde dentro del caparazón se la podía escuchar gruñir de dolor.

Toxic: Esta vez lo estamos haciendo daño.

Lilie: ¡Sí! ¡Da más caña a esta cosa!

El Solar Maxi seguía disparando, hasta que el híbrido optó por otra estrategia donde ahí realizó de nuevo su ataque de púas explosivas. Aquello ocasionó una explosión por debajo del híbrido, haciendo que dicho híbrido saliera volando por el impulso de la explosión. Luego de eso, cayó al suelo de pie y mirando feroz al Maxi Solar.

Lilie: Oh, oh...Se ha levantado de nuevo y parece estar muy enfadado.

Comentaba en cierto modo preocupada la cebra al ver al híbrido, donde la criatura lucía bastante enfadada. Toxic sin perder la calma en ningún momento, la respondió para tratar de animarla.

Toxic: No te preocupes. Acabaremos con él.

El híbrido volvía a disparar sus misiles contra el Maxi Solar. Estaba claro que acabar con el híbrido no iba a ser nada fácil.

Mientras tanto, el Time Shadow se enfrentaría al híbrido gorila.

Ghost: Bien. Nosotros nos ocuparemos del híbrido ese.

Lumie: Que es más feo que yo que sé.

Sherrys: A ver si acabamos pronto con esto. A mí esto de los combates gigantes con robots, ya me empiezan a ser algo repetitivos.

Comentaban el grupo mientras veían como el híbrido gorila rugía lleno de furia a la vez que se golpeaba el pecho con sus enormes garras. Ahí cargó contra el Time Shadow.

Rebeca: ¡Que viene!

Ghost: ¡Lo vemos!

El híbrido saltó con intención de aplastar con sus enormes brazos al Time Shadow. El robot se desplazó a toda velocidad donde ahí se plantó justo en la espalda del híbrido.

Lumie: ¡Toma tajo!

Decía la cebra mientras el Time Shadow tenía extendidos sus sables y con ellos trató de golpear al híbrido, pero las cuchillas rebotaron en las placas que tenía dicho híbrido en su espalda.

Anivia: Carai. Esas placas sí que son duras.

Comentaba la fénix blanca. El híbrido rápidamente se giró y golpeó con sus brazos al Time Shadow, mandando al robot a estrellarse y derribar varios edificios en el proceso.

Ghost: ¡Au! ¿Estáis todos bien?

Preguntaba Ghost, queriendo ésta asegurarse de que sus compañeros estuvieran bien. Ahí los demás la contestaron.

Rebeca: Sí...Más o menos.

Lumie: No parece que me haya roto nada.

Anivia: Yo que podía volar, pude evitar la mayoría de los choques.

Sherrys: Que suerte. Yo siento que todos mis órganos se han quedado algo trastocados.

Respondía el grupo. Desde las pantallas del puente del robot, veían al híbrido cargar contra ellos.

Anivia: ¡Cuidado! ¡Que ahí viene de nuevo!

Ghost: No por mucho tiempo.

Respondió desafiante la pony fantasma, empujando ésta los mandos para levantar de nuevo al Time Shadow. Desde unos compartimentos de las alas, disparó unos misiles que iban directos hacia el híbrido. Dicho híbrido entrecruzó sus brazos por delante de él para protegerse de los misiles, donde impactaron todos contra él, pero sin reducir su marcha en absoluto.

Lumie: ¡Menuda locomotora!

Exclamaba la cebra donde por puro reflejo, hizo que el Time Shadow alzara sus cuchillas a modo de escudo, para así tratar de protegerse del intento de puñetazo del híbrido. El híbrido golpeó con tanta fuerza, que hizo retroceder al robot y que derribase varios edificios en el proceso.

Rebeca: Esa cosa está bien acorazada. No va a ser fácil derribarla.

Ghost: Aun así debemos detenerla. Veamos si a alta velocidad logramos hacerla algo, aprovechando que es alto lento.

Decía Ghost y todos de acuerdo, hicieron que el Time Shadow se desplazara a alta velocidad donde el híbrido no podía seguirlo. Ahí el gran robot a gran velocidad, intentó atacar al híbrido con sus cuchillas en todas las direcciones. Por desgracia, en todos los sitios donde golpeaba, siempre era donde tenía el híbrido alguna coraza que lo protegía de los ataques.

Lumie: Sí que tiene unas duras corazas esa cosa.

Sherrys: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Pues golpead donde no haya coraza y ya está!

Se quejaba molesto el gato. Ahí Anivia le comentó a su compañero.

Anivia: Es fácil decirlo, pero esa cosa se mueve demasiado y no es fácil darla en alguno de los huecos que tiene entre sus corazas.

Ghost: Aun así hay que insistir. En algún momento le daremos donde no tenga coraza.

Decía Ghost para animar al grupo mientras seguían atacando. El híbrido ya harto de los constantes ataques, con sus garras agarró un edificio y giró sobre sí mismo a modo de torbellino, provocando que golpeara al Time Shadow y fuese derribado.

Todos: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaban todos mientras caía el robot al suelo.

Sherrys: ¡Au!...¿Esta era tu estupenda idea de seguir atacando?

Preguntaba con sarcasmo el gato mientras sacaba su cabeza del interior de un asiento mullido que había allí. No tuvieron tiempo de pensar porque el híbrido gorila saltó a gran altura, para luego bajar con una de sus garras por delante con intención de atravesar al robot.

Lumie: ¡Cuidado!

Avisaba la cebra a la vez que giraba los mandos, haciendo que el robot rodara por el suelo, evitando así el mortal ataque del híbrido donde la criatura enterró su garra en el suelo y quedarse trabado. El Time Shadow se puso de pie mientras el grupo veía que el híbrido tenía problemas para sacar el brazo.

Rebeca: ¡Es nuestra oportunidad ahora que no puede moverse!

Sherrys: ¡A por él! ¡Quiero filetes de híbrido para cenar!

Anivia: No sería posible eso, Sherrys. Sabes que los híbridos se desintegran por completo cuando mueren.

Sherrys: ¡Eso ya lo sé, plumífera! ¡Es solo una forma de hablar! ¡No estés sacando punta a todo!

Respondía molesto el gato sin dejar de alzar la voz. El grupo ahí se preparó para atacar al híbrido.

Ghost: ¡Adelante!

El Time Shadow entrecruzó sus cuchillas a la vez que activaba los reactores de sus alas. El robot a toda velocidad fue deslizando por la superficie hacia el híbrido, donde de un doble tajo certero donde no tenía el híbrido coraza, lograron cortar el brazo a la vez que el híbrido rugió de dolor.

El híbrido retrocedió a la vez que iba rugiendo de dolor mientras el brazo perdido se iba desintegrando hasta desaparecer.

Ghost: ¡Logramos cortarle el brazo!

Lumie: ¡Toma ya! ¡En tu cara, feo!

Anivia: A ver que haces con un brazo menos, bicho feo.

El grupo iba celebrando el haber logrado cortarle el brazo al híbrido, hasta que Rebeca notando algo en la criatura, trató de advertir al grupo.

Rebeca: Equipo, mirad en el lugar donde perdió éste el brazo.

Todos miraron donde señalaba Rebeca y ahí es cuando lo vieron. En el lugar donde el híbrido perdió el brazo, se le iba poco a poco regenerando otro.

Ghost: Ay, madre...Ya sabía yo que estábamos celebrando demasiado rápido esto.

Decía esto con su típico aire pesimista la pony fantasma mientras al híbrido ya tenía casi regenerado el nuevo brazo y ahí rugió de pura furia.

Mientras tanto, Mega Base se enfrentaba el híbrido tiburón.

Black: Vamos a hacer filetes de tiburón con la cosa esa.

Comentaba confiada la bat pony, más que segura con su victoria. Swan estando de acuerdo con ella, comentó.

Swan: Por supuesto. Adelante, grandullón. Dale con todo lo que tengas.

MB: Afirmativo.

Mega Base disparó todo su arsenal contra el híbrido, ocasionando importantes daños contra la criatura, haciendo que el híbrido rugiera de dolor al recibir los disparos. De inmediato, el híbrido se enterró bajo tierra y a nadar bajo ella como si estuviera por el mar con su aleta dorsal siendo lo único visible de la criatura.

Medic: ¡Atención! La cosa esa se ha sumergido bajo tierra.

Sky: No debemos dejar que escape.

Mega Base fue a paso veloz, tratando de alcanzar al híbrido. Por desgracia, el híbrido logró perderlo entre los callejones del reino grifo.

Black: Carai. No lo parece, pero esa cosa es rápida por tierra. Ya lo hemos perdido de vista.

Sky: Al híbrido quizás, pero no el surco que deja al avanzar.

Respondía el paladín donde efectivamente, el rastro que dejaba la aleta dorsal por tierra era más que visible, permitiendo así al grupo seguirlo aunque no le vieran.

Mega Base iba corriendo por la zona, tratando de encontrarlo, pero aun con ayuda del rastro, no lograban localizarlo.

Black: ¿Será posible? ¿Cómo es posible que no logremos encontrar algo tan enorme en una ciudad cuyos edificios apenas son tan altos?

Preguntaba molesta la bat pony por el hecho de no encontrar al híbrido. Starcream ahí contacto con ellos.

Starcream: ¡Atención, equipo! ¡Tened cuidado! ¡El híbrido se dirige hacia vosotros por detrás!

Sky: ¿Qué?

Mega Base se giró y efectivamente, veían la aleta del híbrido dirigirse hacia ellos a gran velocidad, alcanzando casi de inmediato a la posición del robot. Como un tiburón saltando por el agua, surgió el híbrido donde placó contra el robot y lo derribó contra el suelo. El híbrido ahí comenzó a golpearlo con sus garras tratando de destrozar al robot.

Sky: ¡Quítate de encima, pesado!

Black: ¡Sí! Que no lo tenemos a todo riesgo.

MB: ¡Dejadme esto a mí!

Mega Base disparó todo su arsenal contra el híbrido, logrando quitarse de encima al monstruo. El híbrido una vez en el suelo, volvió a enterrarse en el suelo y desaparecer en las calles.

Black: Otra vez ha huido como una lagartija rabona.

Decía molesta la bat pony por el hecho de que el híbrido se escondiera de nuevo bajo tierra y desaparecer de vista.

Sky: Hay que tener cuidado, esa cosa puede desaparecer y reaparecer en cualquier lado. Debemos estar alerta.

Aconsejaba el paladín mientras el grupo con el robot. vigilaban por todos lados tratando de ubicar al híbrido o prever su siguiente ataque. Esta vez el ataque no surgió de una calle, sino de un edificio la aleta donde golpeó las piernas del robot haciendo que cayera contra el suelo.

Black: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya me estoy hartando!

Decía molesta la bat pony, girando ésta sus mandos para hacer que Mega Base alzara su brazo armado y disparase por unos cañones de allí contra la aleta del híbrido, pero el híbrido volvía a desaparecer de entre las calles. Mega Base volvió a ponerse de pie y tratar de estar preparado para tratar de esquivar su siguiente ataque.

Sky: Está claro que no nos lo va a poner nada fácil esa cosa.

Comentaba el paladín anta la táctica de atacar y luego retirarse.

Swan: Mal asunto. Debemos encontrar alguna forma de acabar con él, o esa cosa acabará con nosotros.

Volviendo con Toxic y Lilie, ambos desde el Maxi Solar, trataban de esquivar las púas explosivas que el híbrido lanzaba casi a modo de ametralladora, restando posibilidad de maniobrar al gran robot.

Toxic: Parece que se ha puesto serio esa cosa. No para de atacarnos con sus púas explosivas.

Comentaba el ciber ninja al percatarse de los constantes ataques del híbrido. Lilie tuvo que darle la razón.

Lilie: Es cierto. Nuestros ataques no logran atravesar su caparazón y el truco de antes ya no nos funcionará. Si hubiera alguna forma de hacerle daño.

Comentaba la cebra hasta que se fijó en algo que la llamó la atención en la forma del ataque del híbrido. Ahí la cebra se dio cuenta que cada vez que el híbrido tortuga lanzaba sus púas, tardaba unos segundos en regenerarse otro, haciendo que tuviera un hueco importante en él. Ahí la cebra pensó.

Lilie: Mmm...Me pregunto...

Toxic: ¿En qué piensas, lilie?

Preguntaba el ciber ninja. Lilie mirando a Toxic, le contestó.

Lilie: Toxic, déjame manejar a mí al Solar Maxi.

Toxic: ¿Qué planeas?

Lilie: Confía en mí. Se me ha ocurrido una idea que quizás nos permita acabar con esa cosa.

Toxic no sabía que planeaba la cebra, pero decidió confiar en ella y dejarla todo el control del Maxi Solar a la cebra.

Lilie: Bien. Comprobemos mi teoría.

Decía la cebra donde con el Maxi Solar, fue corriendo hacia el híbrido tortuga, donde dicho híbrido seguía lanzando sus púas sin parar contra el robot.

Toxic: Espero que sepas lo que haces o esto nos va a doler de verdad.

La comentaba el ciber ninja a su compañera mientras la cebra seguía avanzando con el robot. Cuando estuvo a cierta distancia, la cebra hizo que el robot pegara un fuerte salto, logrando así pasar por encima del híbrido.

Lilie: ¡Ahora!

Sin perder tiempo, Lilie disparó todas las armas del Maxi Solar contra el híbrido, para ser más exactos en los huecos que quedaban cuando el híbrido disparaba sus púas. Los ataques lograron colarse en el interior del hueco, provocando fuertes explosiones internas.

El semental y la cebra pudieron escuchar que el híbrido rugía de intenso dolor, mucho mayor que otras veces. La cebra al notarlo, sonrió y se puso a celebrarlo.

Lilie: ¡Aja! Lo que sospechaba. Por lo visto esos huecos que quedan cuando dispara sus púas misiles, son su punto débil.

Toxic: Parece que tienes razón. Hasta ahora no he visto rugir de dolor tan fuerte como las otras veces.

La daba la razón el ciber ninja a la cebra al ver que su teoría era cierta. El híbrido parecía sentir un gran dolor interno por debajo de su caparazón.

Lilie: Bien. Ahora veamos si podemos repetirlo.

Siguiendo la estrategia de Lilie, ambos manejando el robot, esperaron que el híbrido disparase sus púas. Una vez hecho eso, el Maxi Solar disparaba sus misiles teledirigidos, pero no de forma directa, sino de forma que fueran en otra dirección para luego dirigirse al interior de los huecos del caparazón del híbrido y así ocasionarle importantes daños.

Una y otra vez realizaban la misma estrategia. Hacer que el híbrido disparase sus púas, esquivar dichas púas, disparase sus misiles, introducirlas en el interior del híbrido, ocasionarle importantes daños internos, Lilie echándose un trago de pony cola tras cada ataque y luego pegar un leve eructo. Así hasta que tras ataque y ataque, lograron que entre tantas explosiones internas, el caparazón del híbrido empezara a resquebrajarse y romperse varias partes. Ahora el híbrido estaba con sus defensas rotas.

Lilie: ¡Lo tenemos, colega! Ahora sí que seguro que le haremos daño de verdad.

Toxic: Sí. A por él.

Ambos: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Estallido Solar Maxi!

 **Música Finisher.**

El Maxi Solar iba cargando de energía todos los paneles solares que este tenía. El híbrido ya debilitado, rugía de dolor mientras los restos de su caparazón amenazaban con romperse en cualquier momento.

Ambos: ¡Fuego!

Gritaron el semental y la cebra, donde finalmente el Maxi Solar disparó un potente rayo solar desde todos los paneles solares.

El híbrido trataba de ponerse de pie, hasta que fue cubierto por completo por el rayo solar. La bestia rugió de dolor hasta finalmente desintegrarse por completo.

Toxic: Bien. Esto es una Mega Victoria.

Lilie: ¡Síiii..! Le dimos pal pelo a esa cosa.

Celebraba la cebra con un traje de animadora con pompones. Toxic mirando a la cebra con una sonrisa, la comentó.

Toxic: Sí. Todo gracias a que te fijaste en su punto débil. Bien hecho.

Lilie: Je, je, je. Cuando quiero, soy la mejor.

Decía de forma presumida la cebra, agradeciendo el cumplido del ciber ninja.

Ghost y los demás desde el Time Shadow, seguían tratando de hacer frente al híbrido gorila, pero por desgracia, todos sus ataques fallaban y solo lograban golpear en las duras corazas de la criatura.

Lumie: Mucho me temo que no logramos hacer nada a esa cosa.

Rebeca: Pues algo se habrá que hacer, o de lo contrario, acabará éste con nosotros.

Comentaba la mujer mientras el Time Shadow trataba de esquivar los brutales golpes del híbrido. Ahí Anivia dijo.

Anivia: Mientras tenga esas corazas, no le podremos hacer nada.

Sherrys: ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Quitárselo acaso?

La pregunta del gato hizo que Ghost se quedara pensativa y ahí comentó.

Ghost: En realidad, no es mala idea eso que dices, Sherrys.

Anivia: ¿En serio?

Sherrys: ¿En serio?

Preguntaron la fénix y el gato un tanto confundidos por las palabras de la yegua. Ghost con actitud decidida, dijo.

Ghost: Probemos otra estrategia. Vamos para allá.

Ghost manejando el Time Shadow, voló a toda velocidad hacia el híbrido donde la criatura se preparaba para golpear al robot.

Sherrys: Espero que sepas lo que haces, Ghost. O esa cosa nos va a dar una buena golpizna.

La comentaba el gato un tanto preocupado ante lo que iba a hacer la pony fantasma. Ghost con total confianza y decisión, le respondió.

Ghost: Tranquilos. Sé lo que hago.

Lumie: Espero que tengas razón o la vamos a tener clara.

Comentaba ahora la cebra con cierto temor en su tono de voz.

El híbrido ahí trató de golpear al Time Shadow en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance. El robot ahí lo esquivó a la vez que lanzaba sus cuchillas, pero no tratando de golpearlo en su cuerpo. En vez de eso, lo que hizo fue introducir sus cuchillas en la unión de las corazas en la carne hasta el fondo y con un fuerte tirón, logró arrancarle dicha coraza. El híbrido rugió de dolor ante eso.

Rebeca: Ya veo. Así que ese es el plan. Muy astuta, Ghost.

La felicitaba la mujer a la pony fantasma ante su genial plan. Ghost sonrió por ello, pero aun así no daba por terminado el trabajo.

Ghost: Bien. Ahora que sabemos que el plan funciona, vamos a ello. No sabemos si le vuelven a regenerarse las placas o no, por lo que debemos darnos prisa.

Y siguiendo el plan de Ghost, el Time Shadow aprovechando su alta velocidad, atacaba desde varios lados al híbrido, logrando arrancar varias placas de su cuerpo al híbrido. Una vez desprovisto de placas en lugares clave, el Time Shadow realizó múltiples cortes en las ahora vulnerables partes del cuerpo del híbrido, ocasionando infinidad de heridas por toda la criatura.

Tras varios tajos, finalmente el híbrido estaba seriamente herido y acabando de rodillas por los mortales cortes realizados por el Time Shadow.

Anivia: Ahora es vulnerable.

Lumie: Hora de acabar con esa cosa.

Ghost: Todos de acuerdo.

Todos: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Corte de Sombras!

Sherrys: No puedo creer que hasta yo dijera esa frase de marras.

Decía con cierto sarcasmo el gato.

 **Música Finisher.**

La luna llena de formaba detrás del Time Shadow mientras el robot unía sus cuchillas a modo de arma común con los sables en lugares opuestos y el robot con una mano agarrando el centro de dicha arma, la hacía girar en varias direcciones.

El híbrido se levantó a la vez que soltaba un rugido de furia mezclada con dolor.

Ghost: Vamos allá.

El Time Shadow activó los reactores y fue volando a toda velocidad hacia el encuentro del híbrido.

Cuando estuvo a su alcance, el Time Shadow con su arma, realizó un tajo y luego otro en forma de "X" en el híbrido antes de atravesarlo y pasar al otro lado.

El híbrido rugía de dolor mientras era dividido en cuatro partes por el corte en forma de "X", hasta que dicho híbrido se desintegró por completo.

Sherrys: Esto es una Mega Victoria...¿En serio he dicho yo eso?

Preguntó confundido el gato ante lo que había dicho. Rebeca riéndose por ello, le dijo al gato.

Rebeca: Eso parece, Sherrys. je, je, je.

Sherrys: Por favor...Ni siquiera sé lo que dije.

Se defendía molesto el gato, hasta que Anivia con tono burlón le dijo.

Anivia: Yo sí lo escuché.

Sherrys: ¡Vete a paseo, maldito plumífero!

La gritó molesto el gato, haciendo reír a los presentes.

Mientras tanto, Blue Sky y las demás con Mega Base, seguían teniendo problemas con el híbrido tiburón. La criatura podía perfectamente esconderse bajo tierra, para luego realizar sus ataques sorpresa a tanta velocidad, que no era fácil prever donde iba a atacar.

Sky: Esa cosa nos está dando problemas. La tierra es su elemento. Bajo tierra es casi invencible, aunque fuera de ella parecer ser algo torpe. Si se pudiera sacarla de ella e impedir que pudiera salir.

Comentaba el paladín. Black Wing con tono decidido, dijo.

Black: Con que hay que sacarle de la tierra ¿Eh? Pues creo que sé como hacerlo ¿Mega Base? ¿Te va una combinación de poder como los viejos tiempos?

MB: Por supuesto, compañera.

Sky: ¿Qué planeas, Black Wing?

Black: Lo vas a ver, compañero.

Respondió con una sonrisa de confianza la bat pony mientras descendía desde su asiento al suelo. Así hasta llegar al núcleo de Mega Base y ahí combinar su poder con el gran robot.

Black: Hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez. Esto me llena de nostalgia.

Decía la bat pony con una sonrisa mientras Mega Base cambiaba de aspecto. Ahora Mega Base tenía una armadura azul oscura. Alas de metal estilo halcón. Su casco adoptaba forma de cabeza de halcón.

El híbrido tiburón cargó contra Mega Base para atacar de nuevo, pero el robot se puso a volar esquivando así el ataque.

Black: Ja, ja, ja. A ver que haces cuando tu enemigo vuela.

Decía de forma burlona la bat pony mientras el robot seguía volando. Desde el aire, Mega Base veía al híbrido intentando esconderse desde las calles. Pero ahora que Mega Base estaba volando alto, podía apreciar mejor donde se escondía.

Black: A por él, Mega Base.

MB: Por supuesto.

Mega Base fue volando a toda velocidad hacia donde veía la aleta del híbrido. Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, lo agarró con sus manos y tiró de ella hasta sacar al híbrido de debajo de la tierra. Mega Base no se detuvo ahí y fue elevando al cielo mientras el híbrido trataba de liberarse sin éxito del agarre.

A miles de pies del suelo, Mega Base soltó al híbrido y dejarlo caer, al menos al principio, ya que Mega Base a alta velocidad lo iba golpeando en todas las direcciones. Aquello impedía que el híbrido pudiera volver a tierra y enterrarse de nuevo.

Sky: Buen plan, Black Wing. Sin duda una excelente táctica. Ahora es vulnerable a los ataques el híbrido.

Black: Sí. Je, je, je. Sobre todo cuando le demos el remate final.

Todos: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Vuelo Rasante!

 **Música Finisher**

Mega Base se envolvía energía azul. Luego fue volando a toda velocidad hacia el híbrido donde iba este último cayendo a gran altura.

Todos: ¡La Patrulla Harmony nunca se rinde!

Decían todos hasta que finalmente Mega Base atravesó por completo al híbrido.

El híbrido tiburón rugía de dolor mientras su cuerpo desprendía chispas eléctricas. Así hasta que finalmente estalló en pedazos y desintegrarse por completo.

Sky: Patrulla. Esto es una Mega Victoria.

Decía el paladín con una sonrisa tras haber acabado con el híbrido. Finalmente los tres robots se reunieron en un punto de la ciudad.

Onyx y los demás desde una pantalla, pudieron ver como la patrulla había acabado por fin con los híbridos.

Onyx: Al final lo lograron.

Comentaba el pegaso, emulando este una sonrisa y alegrándose de que sus amigos de la patrulla hubieran por fin acabado con los híbridos colosales.

"Tres días después."

La ciudad estaba siendo reconstruida, ya que sufrió muchos daños a causa de los ataques de los híbridos colosales. Los robots de reparación de la Mega Base se ocupaban de las tareas más duras o pesadas de construcción, logrando reparar la mayoría de los daños en un tiempo récord. Sobraba decir que muchos agradecieron el favor a la patrulla sobre la reconstrucción de la patrulla.

En un campamento improvisado, estaban la patrulla observando la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Así hasta que llegaron Onyx junto con su esposa Luna que había llegado poco después en tren. La patrulla al verlos, les hicieron rápido una reverencia.

Sky: Princesa Luna...Quiero decir, reina Luna. Un honor verla aquí.

Hablaba de forma respetuosa el paladín a la reina Luna. Ahí la reina mirando al grupo y sonriendo, les comentó a éstos.

Luna: Hola a todos. Antes que nada, quiero daros las gracias a todos por haber protegido a mi marido y a los demás, como haber liberado este reino de aquellos que querían aprovecharse de él. A la vez de haberlo protegido de los monstruos que trataron de destruirlo.

Agradecía la reina Luna al grupo. Éstos ahí la comentó a la alicornio.

Rebeca: Veo que está al tanto, prin...reina Luna.

Sherrys: Me da que Onyx ha estado hablando del asunto.

Ante los comentarios de la mujer y el gato, Onyx echando un caso detrás de la cabeza y con una sonrisa algo cortada, respondió.

Onyx: Pues sí. Je, je, je...Y puede que algo más.

Ghost: ¿Algo más?

Toxic: Por qué me da que Onyx ha contado más de lo debido a la reina Luna.

Comentaba el ciber ninja, sospechando éste de que quizás el pegaso le contó demasiado a su esposa. Onyx mirando a otro lado, se puso a silbar de forma disimulada. Luna riéndose un poco, les contestó al grupo.

Luna: La verdad es que sí. Al principio creí que mi marido estaba bromeando sobre que vosotros venís de otro mundo y todo eso. Pero después de escuchar vuestras hazañas, ahora sí que estoy segura de quienes sois y del largo viaje que tenéis por delante.

Sky: Ya veo que está al tanto de nuestra misión.

Luna: Así es. Y debo deciros que vuestra misión es sin duda una tarea inmensa que muy pocos podrían hacer. Lo único que puedo hacer es desearos suerte en vuestra campaña.

Black: Muchas gracias, reina Luna. Se agradece. Je, je, je.

Comentaba la bat pony con una sonrisa mientras aleteaba por ahí. Luna mirando al grupo, les quería preguntar una cosa.

Luna: Una cosa quería preguntaros a vosotros, patrulla...

La reina Luna la costaba hacer la pregunta que quería hacerles, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Finalmente ahí les dijo.

Luna: En el mundo donde provenís, la Celestia de ese mundo, sigue viva ¿Verdad?

Nada más decir eso, el grupo se quedó en silencio y mirando a Luna sin saber que decir. Hasta que finalmente Ghost tomó la palabra como pudo.

Ghost: Bueno...La verdad es que sí. Ella está bien viva en nuestro mundo.

Luna: Ya veo...

Dijo Luna ante la respuesta de la pony fantasma. Ahí la alicornio de la noche miró en otra dirección con los ojos cerrados mientras una leve lágrima salía de su ojo. Onyx notando eso, la preguntó a su esposa.

Onyx: ¿Estás bien, querida?

Luna limpiándose levemente la lágrima del ojo con su casco, miró a su marido donde dedicándole una sonrisa, le respondió.

Luna: Sí. Estoy bien. Simplemente me alegra que al menos una versión de mi hermana, siga viva en otro mundo y posiblemente en otros.

La patrulla no dijo nada. Ya hace tiempo que sabían que la Celestia de este mundo murió por una presunta enfermedad. Aunque comprendían el pesar de Luna por el hecho de haber perdido a su hermana hace tantos años atrás.

Días más tarde, el grupo se preparaba para partir a otro mundo. Onyx y los demás se disponían a despedirse de éstos.

Onyx: Bueno, amigos. Cuidaos mucho y suerte con vuestra misión.

Sky: Gracias. Eso haremos.

Se despedían ambos sementales tras darse un apretón de cascos. Luna también se despedía de éstos.

Luna: Que la luz de Celestia ilumine vuestro camino y que os guíen a la victoria.

Black: Eso haremos, princesa...Quiero decir reina. Carai...Que raro me suena esto.

Comentaba la bat pony donde dicho comentario hizo reír a los presentes.

Luna: Ojala algún día pueda visitar vuestro mundo, al menos para ver a la Celestia de ese mundo. Saludadla de mi parte.

Rebeca: Eso haremos, reina Luna. Ya la daremos recuerdos de su parte.

Sherrys: Aunque suene un poco raro que la Luna de otro mundo la quiera mandar saludos a la Celestia de otro mundo.

Comentaba con ironía el gato. Finalmente el grupo se subió a la nave donde tras despedirse de sus amigos, despegó la nave para irse con la flota e irse a otra dimensión.

Onyx: ¡Suerte en vuestra misión, amigos!

Alzaba la voz el pegaso negro a la vez despidiéndose con el casco al igual que los demás.

En un lugar misterios que parecía un laboratorio, estaba el doctor Alabaster hablando con alguien.

Alabaster: Así es. Las instalaciones fueron destruidas. Por fortuna, esos tontos no sospechan que mucho antes de que bombardeasen la zona, hemos logrado sacar a todos los híbridos colosales del lugar, dejando solo a tres para que sirvieran de distracción. Para cuando lo descubran, ya será demasiado tarde. Je, je, je.

Comentaba en doctor mientras emulaba una sonrisa perversa.

Mientras tanto en otro mundo, aparecía la silueta de un semental alicornio. Dicho semental se acercó el casco con un comunicador donde ahí se puso a hablar por él.

Alicornio: ¿Una nueva pista? Muy bien. Iré allí con una amigo a ver si logramos esta vez atraparlos.

Decía la voz del misterioso alicornio, antes de cortar definitivamente la señal.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Seis mundos más y ya empiezo a escribir los capítulos finales por fin. Aunque no lo creáis, tengo ganas de acabar el fanfic. En parte porque ya se me hace largo (más de lo esperado) y otra porque sin darme cuenta, he acabado repitiendo un ciclo donde se me ha hecho algo monótono e incluso algunos amigos lo notaron en ello. Voy a intentar variar los capítulos para no hacerlos tan repetitivos aunque teniendo tantos en guantera, puede que tarde. El principal problema es que como ocurren en distintos mundos o fanfics, es normal que algunas cosas se me repitan mucho. Espero que en los próximos fanfics no me vuelva a ocurrir esto de nuevo.**


	90. Alicornio Investigador

**Alicornio Investigador**

Manehattan. Una de las ciudades más importantes de Equestria. Rodeada completamente por agua, cuyos únicos accesos eran los puentes que unían la isla o mediante dirigibles. Como siempre, estaba llena de pony caminando por todas partes, dedicándose éstos a sus diversos quehaceres.

Por dichas calles, iba caminando deprisa un semental alicornio de pelaje marrón oscuro. Con crin negro con rojo. Ojos rojos. Su cutie mark era el símbolo del infinito. Su rostro estaba enormemente serio e incluso parecía molesto.

El semental sin dudarlo, se introdujo en una comisaría de policía del lugar.

En su interior había varios policías haciendo cada uno su trabajo. Manejar documentos, investigar casos, llevar detenidos. Lo normal en la comisaría. El alicornio marrón se dirigía al despacho del comisario.

Sin llamar siquiera, el alicornio entró en el despacho donde dentro estaba el comisario hablando con dos detectives de la policía.

Comisario: ¡Gunsmith!

Exclamó el comisario. Un semental terrestre mayor de pelaje gris. Crin amarillo y bigote del mismo color. Con uniforme de jefe de policía. Cutie mark de una placa de policía. Con él estaban otros dos sementales terrestres que eran detectives. El primero era un terrestre marrón con crin negro. Vestido a lo civil incluyendo pantalones donde le impedía ver su cutie mark. El otro era también un terrestre, pero de pelaje blanco con crin rubia. También vestido de civil.

El llamado Gunsmith miró al comisario con expresión seria y ahí le dijo.

Gunsmith: Comisario Hansone, tenemos que hablar.

Hablaba con tono muy serio el alicornio marrón, donde se ganó la atención tanto del comisario como de los dos detectives.

Hansone: ¿De qué se trata, señor Gunsmith?

Gunsmith no respondió de inmediato. Primero miró de reojo y con desconfianza a ambos detectives donde finalmente le dijo al comisario.

Gunsmith: No con estos dos aquí.

Los dos detectives no les agradó como hablaba el alicornio y molestos le llamaron la atención a este.

Detective: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema?

Gunsmith: Tengo que hablar de un asunto importante y no quiero oídos indiscretos.

Contestaba Gunsmith con aun tono como que no se fiaba de los detectives en absoluto.

Detective2: No te des tantos aires. Deberías mantenerse al margen y dejar a los profesionales como nosotros ocuparse de los casos.

Hablaba con cierto tono arrogante el otro detective. Gunsmith mirando molesto a este último, le contestó.

Gunsmith: Sí, claro. Según tengo entendido, ninguna detención en cuatro años por parte de vosotros dos.

Detective: ¡Eh! ¿Acaso tienes un problema? Mejor nos lo dices lo que piensas.

Decía molesto el primer detective. Así hasta que el comisario les llamó la atención a éstos.

Hansone: ¡Eh! ¡Eh! Nada de discusiones. Detectives Grey y Creed. Salid, por favor.

Ambos detectives obedecieron su orden y se disponían a marcharse, pero uno de ellos le dijo a Gunsmith.

Grey: Amigo, no te des tanta importancia porque seas amigo de un agente espectro. Solo quizás así, tu amigo no habría salido herido.

Gunsmith no le contestó y mantuvo la mirada molesta en el detective, hasta que finalmente se quedaron solos Gunsmith y el comisario.

Hansone: Bien, Gunsmith. Estamos ya solos ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

Le preguntaba el detective a Gunsmith. El alicornio marrón ahora mirando al comisario, le comentó.

Gunsmith: Bien. Esto es lo que debe saber sobre hace unos días.

 **Flashback.**

"Narrando Gunsmith"

"Yo estaba en mi casa descansando tras pasar por unas duras pruebas en las tierras de los dragones, donde mentiría si dijera que no sudé tinta en las dichosas pruebas. Aun tengo moratones para demostrarlo."

Gunsmith estaba tranquilamente tumbado en el sofá de su casa descansando, hasta que escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Gunsmith que no tenía ganas de levantarse, empleó su magia para abrir la puerta. Ahí se sorprendió de ver a su amigo Holy Blade, donde la expresión del alicornio blanco era de bastante seriedad.

"Holy Blade vino para pedirme ayuda. Como agente espectro a ordenes de las princesas, estaba investigando el aumento de tráfico de armas ilegales como de drogas en la ciudad de Manehattan. Por lo que acepté ayudarlo sin dudarlo".

"Fuimos investigando en completo incógnito haciéndonos pasar por dos simples unicornios (porque ocultamos las alas para que no se notaran que éramos alicornios), y como unos posibles clientes potenciales que querían comprar armas ilegales para así introducirnos en el mundo del tráfico y destruirla desde dentro".

Holy Blade y Gunsmith disfrazados, estaban en un cuarto junto con el traficante o más bien un contacto. Un pony pegaso blanco con crin negro con pinta de mangi que no veas. Ambos sentados en una mesa hablando de negocios.

Blade: ¿Traes las armas?

Preguntaba Holy Blade completamente metido en su papel de gangster que querían comprar armas. El traficante sonriente, le contestó.

Traficante: Por supuesto. Tengo el dinero. Solo tenéis que darnos la pasta y serán vuestras.

Hablaba el traficante con una sonrisa y con enormes ganas de vender las armas. Gunsmith también metido en su papel, le comentó al traficante.

Gunsmith: No tan rápido. Queremos ver antes las armas.

Comentaba Gunsmith asumiendo el papel de comprador, que quería asegurarse de la veracidad de las armas. El traficante con un tono algo más serio, le contestó.

Traficante: Tranquilos, tíos. Las armas serán vuestras en el momento que yo vea la plata. Je, je, je.

Blade: ¿Por qué tanta prisa en vender las armas? ¿Acaso hay trampa?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco, mirando con desconfianza a dicho traficante. El traficante ya bastante impaciente, le contestó a éste.

Traficante: ¡Oye! Solo trato de ganarme la vida. Tengo varios compradores más y cuanto más antes venda la mercancía, mejor.

Gunsmith: Quizás para ti. Lo que nos preocupa es que estén marcadas.

Traficante: ¿Cómo dices?

Blade: Cierto ¿Acaso lo están? ¿Acaso tienen sangre de polis muertos? Porque solo así se explicaría la prisa que tienes en venderlas.

Gunsmith: Y así aparte de deshacerte de las evidencias y nos cargarías el muerto a nosotros. A no ser...

Traficante: ¿A no ser "qué"? Yo solo quiero cobrar mi dinero por las armas y ya está.

Respondió el traficante ya bastante impaciente por no realizar el trato. De improviso, Holy Blade de levanto y sacando su Vandal Heart, se la puso en el cuello del sorprendido y asustado traficante. El alicornio con tono de enojo, le dijo.

Blade: ¡Eres un maldito poli! ¿Verdad?

Traficante: ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loco?

Gunsmith: Eso explicaría varias cosas. Seguro que este gusano trabaja para la policía y nos ha traído aquí para vendernos a estos.

Blade: Seguro. Mejor revisar su móvil para ver a quienes ha estado llamado. Luego le daremos el pasaporte.

Comentaban entre ellos ambos alicornios metidos en su papel de compradores desconfiados de la compra venta. El traficante asustado ante los giros de los acontecimientos, trató de hablar.

Traficante: ¡No! ¡No trabajo para la policía, lo juro! ¡Yo solo trabajo para Mr Big! ¡Es mi palabra!

Confesaba el traficante, donde ahí ambos alicornios se sorprendieron al escuchar aquel nombre.

Gunsmith: ¿Mr Big?

Blade: ¡Mientes! Está claro que solo tratas de salir del atolladero del que te has metido ¡Habla o te mato!

Amenazaba el alicornio, acercando éste aun más la hoja del arma al traficante donde este último estaba por miedo a hacérselo encima.

Traficante: ¡No! ¡Os digo la verdad! ¡Es Mr Big quien se ocupa de los chanchullos del tráfico de armas y drogas por la ciudad! ¡Os lo juro!

"Mr Big. No nos era desconocido el nombre. Era presuntamente un respetable hombre de negocios que se dedicaba a la exportación de alcachofas al extranjero. Un pony muy rico, cosa rara teniendo en cuenta un negocio donde no debería dar mucho dinero, porque ¿Cómo rayos te haces rico vendiendo solo alcachofas al extranjero? Muy raro en mi opinión. Tras lograr convencerlo, pudimos ver las armas, pero había algo raro en ellas".

"Resultó que esas armas deberían estar en el almacén de pruebas de una redada anterior y cuando fuimos a verlas, habían desaparecido. Aquello nos resultó enormemente extraño".

"Logramos convencer al traficante para que nos consiguiera una cita con él. Si no recuerdo mal, Holy Blade le habló de ello, comisario".

En un restaurante, Holy Blade y Gunsmith aun de incógnito, estaban en un restaurante en plena noche reunido con el famoso Mr Big. Un semental terrestre bastante gordo, de pelaje marrón oscuro. Crin verde musgo. Con bigote. Calvo. Llevaba un abrigo blanco que le tapaba su cutie mark. Unas gafas de sol que le tapaban los ojos y un gran sombrero blanco. Estaba acompañado de varios ponis que hacían de protección.

Mr Big: Así que sois vosotros los que queríais verme ¿Cierto?

Preguntaba el semental gordo. Gunsmith y Holy Blade asintiendo, le contestaron.

Gunsmith: Por supuesto.

Blade: Queríamos asegurarnos que las armas que nos querían vender, fuesen fiables.

Gunsmith: Con tanto estafador por ahí suelto, nunca se sabe. Según tengo entendido, unos timadores de poca monta lograron colar a una banda criminal unas presuntas armas, que en realidad eran unas lanzadoras de pelotas de gomas y encima les sacaron una buena tajada.

Explicaban ambos sementales aun metidos en su papel. Mr Big sacando un puro y fumando por él, les comentó.

Mr Big: Ya veo. No me extraña. Bueno, amigos. Una cosa sí os puedo asegurar que mis armas son 100% fiables.

Hablaba con una sonrisa de confianza el semental gordo mientras fumaba su gran puro. Holy Blade y Gunsmith se miraron al uno al otro y asintiendo con la cabeza, miraron a Mr Big y le comentaron a éste.

Blade: Muy bien. Creo que podemos fiarnos de su palabra.

Gunsmith: En tal caso ¿Dónde podríamos efectuar el pago de mercancía?

Mr Big: Aquí mismo si queréis. Je, je, je.

"Estuvimos a punto de cerrar el trago, hasta que de repente, Mr Big recibió una llamada por el móvil. Cuando se puso con el aparato al oído, su expresión cambio".

Mr Big: Lo lamento, señores. Me ha surgido un imprevisto. Salgo en un momento y vuelvo enseguida.

El gran semental se marchaba del restaurante, siendo seguidos por sus esbirros. Aquello extrañó a Holy Blade y a Gunsmith.

Blade: Que raro. Esto me da muy mala espina.

Gunsmith: No eres el único que tiene un mal presentimiento de esto.

Comentaban ambos sementales donde les resultaba extraño la repentina marchar de Mr Big. En ese instante, presintieron algo.

Blade: ¡Cuidado!

Ambos sementales se echaron al suelo para esquivar unas balas que atravesaban el cristal, donde dichas balas impactaban y destrozaban varias partes del lugar.

Gunsmith: Algo me dice que las cosas se van a poner feas.

Blade: Eso me temo yo también.

Comentaban ambos sementales, presintiendo ambos que su plan para descubrir y detener al jefe de la banda se había ido al traste.

Gunsmith: Bueno. Supongo que ya no hace falta ir de incógnito ya.

Blade: Te iba a sugerir eso ahora mismo, colega.

Ambos sementales se quitaron sus ropas para así revelar su aspecto de alicornios. En ese momento, entraron varios matones armados con armas, donde de inmediato empezaron a disparar contra ambos alicornios.

Gunsmith disparó un rayo que golpeó a un asesinos, haciendo que se estrellase contra una pared.

Holy Blade fue avanzando hacia varios matones a la vez que esquivaba sus disparos, para luego saltar sobre ellos y darles varios puñetazos y patadas donde los iba dejando fuera de combate.

Gunsmith iba corriendo al lado de una pared, esquivando los disparos de varios matones que querían matarlo. Gunsmith mientras corría, saltó hacia una mesa para tomar impulso y realizar otro salto más. Estando el alicornio marrón el aire, realizó unos veloces disparos mágicos, que iba golpeando a los asesinos y dejando fuera de combate a éstos.

Holy Blade lanzó un potente rayo, que se llevó por delante a varios matones donde prácticamente los mandó a tomar por saco.

Blade: ¿Cómo lo llevas, Gunsmith?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco a la vez que lanzaba un puñetazo a un asesino donde lo dejó noqueado. Gunsmith agarrando las cabeza de dos matones y hacerlas chocar entre sí para dejarlos noqueados, le contestó.

Gunsmith: Por mi lado bien. Algo me dice que nuestro plan se ha ido al traste.

Blade: Eso parece.

En ese momento, algo atravesó el cristal. Gunsmith y Holy Blade vieron que era un paquete de dinamita con un contador que apenas marcaba cinco segundos.

Gunsmith: ¡Una bomba!

Blade: ¡Hay que salir de aquí ahora!

Ambos alicornios fueron corriendo hacia la salida siendo Gunsmith el que iba detrás de Holy Blade. Por desgracia la bomba estalló y Holy Blade viendo eso, dejó pasar a Gunsmith y se puso sobre él para protegerlo de la explosión, siendo el alicornio blanco el que sufrió la mayor parte del daño.

Blade: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gunsmith: ¡Holy Blade!

Ambos salieron del local donde Gunsmith estaba casi ileso con daños menores, pero Holy Blade estaba herido por la explosión. Gunsmith alarmado por su amigo herido, trató de mantenerlo con vida con su magia curativa, aunque la situación de Holy Blade era crítica.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Gunsmith: Por fortuna llegaron la ambulancia y llevarlo al hospital, donde lograron salvarlo. Ahora mismo está en recuperación.

Terminó de explicar su historia el semental marrón. El comisario Hansone escuchando con total atención la explicación del semental, le comentó al alicornio.

Hansone: Gunsmith. Te recomiendo que dejes esto a la policía.

Trataba de aconsejarle el comisario al alicornio marrón. Gunsmith no conforme con eso, le contestó decidido.

Gunsmith: Comisario. Alguien le dio el soplo a Mr Big. Solo así se habrían enterado de nuestro plan. Alguien de la policía está a sueldo de ese hombre, donde no duda en vender a los suyos solo para cobrar algunas monedas.

Explicaba de forma acusadora Gunsmith, dando por sentado que alguien de la policía podía haberse vendido a Mr Big.

Hansone: Gunsmith. Deja eso a asuntos internos. Si alguien está trabajando en secreto para Mr Big, lo descubriremos. De todos modos, es mejor que tú y ese agente espectro no sigáis con esto. Mr Big es un hombre respetado y sin pruebas, no le podéis acusar directamente y corréis el riesgo de ser vosotros los detenidos, sobre todo tú, Gunsmith. Te recuerdo que no eres ni policía, ni agente espectro. Sino un simple soldado.

Le aconsejaba Hansone con tono conciliador y comprensivo a Gunsmith. Pese a todo, el alicornio marrón no daba su brazo a torcer y le respondió de nuevo.

Gunsmith: Mire. Hasta ahora ese tipo lleva años actuando impune y va empeorando las cosas. Hasta ahora no he visto que hayáis hecho ninguna mejoría al respecto. Cuando mi amigo Holy Blade se recupere, continuaremos con el caso. Al fin y al cabo, Holy Blade me pidió ayuda. Además, él es agente espectro y tiene carta blanca para cumplir sus misiones e incluso saltarse todas las normas, donde ni la policía ni ninguna autoridad salvo las princesas, pueden detenerlo. Por no mencionar que tienen derecho a tener compañeros que ellos elijan y casi tienen la misma inmunidad que ellos. Así que no de por sentado que nos vayan a arrestar. Ahora si me disculpa, voy a ver como le va a mi amigo. Adiós, comisario.

Se despedía finalmente el semental, dejando solo al comisario donde este se quedó con los cascos juntos y de forma pensativa.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en una cafetería interior, estaban nada menos que los dos detectives de antes. Grey y Creed parecían estar hablando con alguien que era nada menos que Mr Big.

Mr Big: Maldita sea. Un agente espectro detrás de mí. No esperaba que las princesas fueran a enviar a uno para tratar de darme caza.

Comentaba molesto el semental mientras se tomaba una taza de café. Los dos detectives le comentaban al mafioso.

Creed: Sí. Y por lo que tengo entendido, ese agente espectro es uno de los más efectivos que tienen el cuerpo.

Grey: Por no mencionar a ese amigo suyo que aunque no sea un agente espectro, tengo entendido que es también de cuidado. Oí que incluso ganó o algo así en un campeonato destinado para dragones.

Creed: Es bastante probable que cuando el agente espectro se recupere, vuelvan a por ti.

Explicaban ambos detectives que por lo visto, estaban trapicheados con el mafioso. Mr Big con expresión molesta, comentó.

Mr Big: Malditos sean ambos. Si no llega a ser por mi espía, me habrían cazado. Debo pensar en como librarme de sus investigaciones. Podría intentar ponerlo en nómina como hice con algunos altos cargos, para así quitármelos de encima.

Comentaba el mafioso, pensando éste en sobornar a Holy Blade y a Gunsmith para que le dejen en paz. Los dos detectives no veían eso como algo muy aconsejable y le respondieron al mafioso.

Creed: Créeme. No funcionara. Según tengo entendido, ese agente espectro es prácticamente incorrompible. Otros lo han intentado y han acabado muy mal a causa de ese tipo y sus cascos.

Grey: Y el otro aunque no sea un agente, lastimaron severamente a su amigo, por lo que dudo mucho que un simple soborno haga que lo olvide.

Explicaban ambos detectives, dando a entender que mediante sobornos no lograría nada. Ahí siguieron comentaron.

Grey: Tal vez podrías enviar a que los maten a ambos.

Mr Big: Sí, claro. Al otro quizás, pero si mato a un agente espectro, tendré a toda la policía detrás de mí.

Creed: ¿Y quién crees que investigarán el caso?

Contestó el detective con malicia en su voz. Mr Big de forma pensativa, comentó.

Mr Big: Mmm...Sí...Quizás. En tal caso, creo que sé como deshacerme de ellos.

Comentaba el mafioso con una sonrisa perversa, imaginándose en su mente en como deshacerse de ambos alicornios de una vez.

Mientras tanto, Gunsmith había llegado al hospital donde estaba su amigo Holy Blade. El semental marrón fue caminando por un pasillo, hasta que llegó a una puerta de una habitación. Ahí primero llamó a la puerta con el casco y luego entró.

Dana: ¡Gunsmith!

Exclamó nada menos que Dana Blade, la hermana de Holy Blade, al ver a Gunsmith entrar en la habitación. La yegua que estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama donde dormía Holy Blade, se levantó y fue a recibir a Gunsmith donde ahí lo abrazó. Gunsmith la devolvió el abrazo hasta que finalmente rompieron dicho abrazo.

Gunsmith: ¿Cómo está?

Preguntó con tono serio el semental marrón. Dana con tono entre seria y triste, le contestó.

Dana: Aun no se ha despertado. Los médicos dicen que ya está bien, aunque no saben cuando se despertará.

Explicaba Dana donde miraba a su hermano con suma tristeza, viendo que el semental aun seguía sin despertarse. Gunsmith comprendiendo el estado de Dana, la comentó a ésta.

Gunsmith: No te preocupes, Dana. Seguro que despertará en un momento a otro. También pienso asegurarme que los tipos que le hicieron esto, lo paguen ante la justicia. Dalo por seguro.

Decía el semental con decisión, más que dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra. Las palabras del semental parecían reconfortar un poco a Dana. En ese momento, Gunsmith notó un extraño paquete que había sobre la mesa. Ahí el semental no pudo evitar preguntar.

Gunsmith: Por cierto, Dana ¿Qué es ese paquete que hay ahí?

Dana: ¿Eso? Pues no lo sé. Hace un momento me fui de la habitación para buscar algo de comer y cuando volví, estaba ese paquete al lado de la mesa de Holy Blade.

Contestaba la yegua, dando a entender que ni ella sabía que era aquel paquete. Gunsmith le pareció extraño un paquete que apareciera así sin más, hasta que de repente de le cruzó una peligrosa idea y con cuidado se acercó al paquete.

Gunsmith: Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

Decía el semental donde se temía lo peor de aquel extraño paquete. Empleando un hechizo de rayos "X", pudo ver su interior. En el momento que hizo, se alarmó al ver que en su interior había una bomba de relojería como el que usaron en el restaurante, a punto de explotar.

Gunsmith: ¡Una bomba!

Gritó alarmado el semental al ver el interior de la caja mediante aquel hechizo. Dana se asustó en el momento que el semental dijo aquello últimos.

Dana: ¿Una bomba?

Gunsmith: ¡Dana! ¡Aléjate de aquí!

Gritaba Gunsmith donde sin perder tiempo, agarró el paquete y llevando consigo, saltó hacia una ventana. Instantes después, hubo una fuerte explosión que alarmó a todos los que estaban en el hospital.

Dana: ¡Gunsmiiiiith!

Gritaba alarmada Dana al oír la explosión, estando ésta enormemente preocupada porque a Gunsmith le hubiese pasado algo. Luego todo se volvió oscuridad.

En medio de aquella oscuridad, Gunsmith estaba sin ver absolutamente nada.

Gunsmith: ¿Qué...Qué ha pasado...? ¿Acaso...Acaso estoy muerto...?

Preguntaba Gunsmith donde levemente abrió los ojos, donde distinguió dos extrañas figuras.

¿?: No te muevas. Deja que te atienda tus heridas.

Se escuchaba una voz femenina de alguien que parecía preocupado por el semental. Gunsmith volvió a cerrar los ojos y todo se volvía oscuridad.

¿?: Detecto daños graves en su cuerpo. Si no se le atiende enseguida, perderá la vida con total seguridad.

Se escuchaba una segunda voz, solo que esta era claramente masculina. Lo extraño de aquella voz, es que sonaba como si fuese mecánica o algo por el estilo. Gunsmith volvía a abrir levemente los ojos, pero solo veía dos figuras oscuras sin poder ver quiénes eran.

Gunsmith: ¿Quienes...Quienes sois...?

¿?: No te preocupes, Gunsmith. Somos amigos.

Respondió la voz femenina de forma amigable. Gunsmith no sabía como sabía la dueña de la voz femenina su nombre, pero no pudo preguntar más porque ahí perdió el sentido.

De nuevo, Gunsmith abrió de nuevo los ojos. Lo primero que notó es que estaba en una cama de hospital.

Gunsmith: ¿Estoy en el hospital?

Se preguntaba Gunsmith al ver que estaba en el hospital. No pudo pensar más porque una voz femenina le llamó la atención.

Dana: ¡Gunsmith!

Exclamó la yegua que estaba a su lado cuidando del semental, donde al ver que se había despertado, fue hacia éste y lo abrazó.

Gunsmith: ¿Dana?

Dana: ¡Oh, Gunsmith! ¡Como me alegro de ver que estás bien! Por un momento temí que acabarías mal como mi hermano.

Le decía loca de alegría la yegua al ver que Gunsmith estaba sano y salvo. Ahí el semental se acordó de la caja bomba y de la explosión. Lo primero que hizo fue examinarse su cuerpo, pero no tenía ninguna herida aparente.

Gunsmith: Que raro. Recuerdo que me alcanzó la explosión ¿Cómo puedo seguir vivo y lo más importante? ¿Cómo es que he salido sin ningún rasguño? Ni una herida o quemadura por la explosión.

Se preguntaba completamente confundido el semental al ver que estaba perfectamente bien. Dana soltando el abrazo con el semental, le contestó.

Dana: Seguramente porque esa pony y el grifo te acaban de salvar.

Gunsmith: ¿Pony? ¿Grifo?

Preguntaba confundido el semental al no entender nada. Así hasta que una voz se escuchó.

Medic: Somos nosotros, Gunsmith.

Gunsmith miró hacia el origen de la voz y ahí vio a nada menos que eran Medic y Bit enfrente de la puerta de la habitación.

Gunsmith: ¿Vosotros...Me salvasteis?

Bit: Así es.

Medic: Estábamos caminando por la calle, hasta que oímos de repente una explosión. Cuando fuimos al origen de la explosión, te vimos en el suelo completamente herido y a punto de morir.

Explicaba la ninja médico al semental marrón.

Gunsmith: ¿Herido y a punto de morir?

Preguntó confundido el semental marrón, ya que si como dijo la yegua terrestre, estaba herido y a punto de morir ¿Por qué no tenía herida alguna semejante? Ahí Bit le explicó al semental.

Bit: Medic es una experta en curar heridas por muy graves que sean.

Medic: Por no decir que la Sanetum me ayudó bastante a curar las heridas mortales, amigo. Je, je, je.

Comentaba la ninja médico con una sonrisa, señalando ésta con su casco la bandana que tenía sobre la cabeza.

Gunsmith: Vaya. Pues os agradezco el favor que me habéis hecho y que me salvarais antes la vida.

Agradecía el semental a éstos con una sonrisa a Medic y a Bit. La yegua ahí sonrió, aunque Bit en cambio, se mantuvo inexpresivo.

Medic: No es nada, Gunsmith. Un placer.

Gunsmith: Pero una pregunta ¿Cómo sabéis mi nombre? ¿No recuerdo haber visto una pony y un grifo como vosotros?

Medic: Ehhh...Es complicado de explicar.

Respondió un tanto dudosa la ninja médico, ya que Bit y ella conocían a un Gunsmith, pero estaba claro que aquel Gunsmith no era el suyo sino de este mundo. Por lo que era difícil de explicar que ambos venían de otro mundo paralelo.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, se oyó como unas quejidos proveniente de la cama de al lado, la cama de Holy Blade.

Dana: ¡Hermano!

Exclamaba la yegua acerándose a la cama de Holy Blade. Ahí Gunsmith se percató de que estaban en la misma habitación que Holy Blade. El alicornio blanco emitió un leve quejido, pero volvió a quedarse en el sitio como dormido.

Dana: Se ha movido un poco. Eso significa que podría recuperarse en un momento a otro.

Comentaba la yegua, sintiendo ésta la esperanza de que su hermano recobrar por fin el sentido. Medic ahí no pudo evitar preguntar.

Medic: ¿Qué le ha pasado a Holy Blade?

Ante la pregunta de la ninja médico, Gunsmith ahí la contestó con tono serio.

Gunsmith: Es una historia larga y complicada. Apenas sé por dónde empezar.

Medic: No te preocupes. Disponemos de tiempo.

Respondió la yegua con tono de ser una chica paciente. Gunsmith al ver lo interesada que estaba la yegua en la historia, se dispuso a contar lo sucedido en los últimos días.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Mr Big estaba sobre la mesa de un escritorio, teniendo enfrente de él a uno de sus secuaces. El pony gordo lucía molesto, cosa que se notaba en su tono de voz.

Mr Big: ¿Cómo que ha fallado la bomba? ¿Cómo rayos ha podido pasar? El plan era perfecto. Esa bomba explotaría y mataría tanto al agente espectro como a su amigo.

Preguntaba molesto el semental mientras su secuaz con miedo ante su jefe, trató de explicarse.

Secuaz: Lo siento, jefe. De algún modo, el alicornio marrón descubrió la trampa y la sacó de allí antes de que explotara en dicho cuarto, aunque le pilló a él en la explosión.

Mr Big: Ya veo. Al menos eliminó a ese molesto alicornio marrón amigo del espectro.

Comentaba con tono algo más calmado el pony gordo. El secuaz con miedo a decirle lo siguiente, le dijo.

Secuaz: Mucho me temo que sigue vivo. Una yegua extraña y un grifo aun más extraño lo vieron y lograron salvarle la vida.

Mr Big: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Alzó la voz el semental, golpeando con el casco la mesa y ahí alzó aun más la voz con expresión verdaderamente molesta.

Mr Big: ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Se supone que esa bomba era lo suficientemente potente como para al menos matar a alguno de ellos! ¡Sobre todo si se está tan cerca!

Hablaba verdaderamente molesto el semental por el hecho de que ninguno de sus objetivos para librarse, siguiera vivo. El secuaz con miedo ante la reacción de su jefe, le explicó como pudo a la vez que sudaba por los nervios.

Secuaz: No...No lo sé, jefe...Uno de ellos empleó una extraña magia con que pudo curar al alicornio y así salvarle la vida.

Mr Big estaba verdaderamente furioso porque su plan no hubiera dado resultado. Al final aun más enfadado, gritó.

Mr Big: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué se empeñan tanto en aguantar tanto y aferrarse a la vida? ¡Sería mucho más fácil que se dejaran matar y ya está! ¡Así no tendríamos tantos problemas!

Secuaz: ¿Qué hacemos, jefe?

Mr Big: ¡Ya nos ocuparemos de esos dos más tarde! ¡Ahora tenemos trabajo para esta misma noche en el almacén! Tenemos que llevar al mercancía al lugar designado. Y ahora ¡Muévete y que se cumpla mi orden!

Ordenaba verdaderamente molesto el pony gordo a su secuaz, donde este último con gran miedo, acató su orden.

Secuaz: ¡Sí...Sí, jefe! ¡Como ordene!

Mr Big: ¡Entonces no te quedes ahí parado como un idiota y muévete!

Secuaz: Esto...¿Ahora?

Mr Big: ¡No! ¡Para la semana que viene si quieres! ¡Ahora lárgate de una vez antes que decida pegarte un tiro por tu incompetencia!

Le gritaba de nuevo el pony gordo verdaderamente molesto por la ineptitud de su secuaz, donde este último con más gotas de sudor por el miedo que tenía, acató la orden.

Secuaz: ¡Sí, señor!

Finalmente el secuaz se marchó del despacho, dejando solo a un verdaderamente enfadado Mr Big. El semental con tono de enojo, comentaba para sí.

Mr Big: Maldita sea. Lo que cuesta encontrar esbirros competentes hoy en día. Ni siquiera pueden acabar con la vida de un agente espectro inconsciente y de un soldado.

Decía molesto el pony gordo, hasta que escuchó un especie de pitido bajo su mesa que captó por completo su atención.

Mr Big: Hm...Alguien llama ¿Será él?

El pony gordo presionó un botón que había debajo de la mesa. Nada más hacer eso, la sala entera se selló por completo con planchas de metal insonoras y tanto puertas como ventajas fueron bloqueadas por dicho metal.

Acto seguido, una pantalla surgió de la mesa donde dicha pantalla se encendió y por ella salía nada menos que Draktur, uno de los híbridos elegidos.

Mr Big: ¿Me llamaba, señor Draktur?

Preguntaba el pony gordo con un tono algo más tranquilo, pero serio también. Draktur con la mirada seria, miraba a Mr Big y ahí le dijo.

Draktur: Te has retrasado en el envió, Mr Big.

Decía el híbrido con cierto tono de reproche. Mr Big poniéndose un poco nervioso, le respondió.

Mr Big: Le ruego que me disculpe. Hemos tenido algunos problemas por culpa de un agente espectro que han enviado a las princesas, pero hemos logrado de momento quitárnoslo de encima.

Trataba de explicar el pony gordo al híbrido, pero Draktur con tono de enojo le alzó la voz y ahí le dijo.

Draktur: ¡Tus excusas no me interesan! ¡Esa carga con lo que te he solicitado tiene que llegar sin más retrasos! ¡No quiero más retrasos! ¡Así que date prisa con eso!

Le gritaba verdaderamente enfadado el híbrido, provocando mayor miedo en Mr Big.

Mr Bif: Sí, sí...Como lo diga, señor Draktur. Ya he dado orden a mis hombres para que lo envíen al punto asignado cuanto antes.

Draktur: Más te vale. Como el envío no llegue a la fecha prevista, atente a las consecuencias.

Le contestaba a modo de amenazaba el híbrido antes de cortar la comunicación. Mr Big ahora solo, se sacó un pañuelo de su abrigo y emplearlo para secarse el sudor de la cabeza producto de los nervios. El semental bastante intranquilo, comentaba para sí.

Mr Big: Vendo mi alma al diablo y tienen que aparecer ese maldito espectro, el alicornio soldado eso, y no sé cuántos más para complicarme las cosas. Más me vale cumplir con el envío o ya me veo en la lista de los que han dejado de fumar definitivamente.

Comentaba con miedo el semental, temiendo éste por su vida acabara siendo más corta de lo previsto.

Más tarde, finalmente Holy Blade se despertó y tras recuperarse, fue junto con Gunsmith a la comisaría para hablar con el comisario. Medic y Bit los acompañaban a éstos.

Mientras Medic y Bit esperaban fuera, Gunsmith y Holy Blade estaban en el despacho del comisario Hansone.

Blade: Los incidentes de antes demuestran lo cerca de la verdad que estamos, comisario. Alguien de la comisaría se ha vendido a ese maldito asqueroso de Mr Big, donde le dio el soplo de nuestro plan.

Explicaba el alicornio con tono de convicción al comisario. Hansone escuchando con atención las palabras del alicornio, con gran calma y comprensión le respondió.

Hansone: Lo entiendo, agente Holy Blade. Ahora mismo mis agentes de asuntos internos están buscando al posible traidor.

Gunsmith: Pues mucho éxito no parecen haber tenido, ya que hasta ahora, no he visto que hayan logrado siquiera alguna pista de su identidad.

Contestaba molesto el alicornio marrón. Luego de eso, le llamó la atención del comisario donde ahí le dijo.

Gunsmith: De todos modos, hemos tratado con Mr Big y pudimos confirmar que es el responsable del tráfico de armas y drogas en la ciudad. Deberían detenerlo ahora que sabemos que es él.

Hansone negando con la cabeza, se dispuso a explicarle a Gunsmith.

Hansone: Lo siento, señor Gunsmith. Mucho me temo que sin pruebas, sería vuestra palabra contra la suya.

Gunsmith: Me toma el pelo.

Blade: Gunsmith tiene razón. Ahora que sabemos que es él el cerebro criminal detrás de todo esto, ahora debería enviar a sus hombres a por él.

Hansone: Lo siento, agente Holy Blade. Mucho me temo que sin pruebas, no puedo ordenar su arresto.

Aquella respuesta no le gustó absolutamente nada a Gunsmith y a Holy Blade, donde el alicornio blanco ahí le dijo al comisario.

Blade: Muy bien. Pues si ni usted ni nadie de la policía va a hacer, lo arrestaré yo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, soy agente espectro y tengo carta blanca para resolver mi misión como crea conveniente.

Hansone: Agente Holy Blade. Es mejor que no se lance sin refuerzos para que le ayuden en su captura.

Gunsmith: Tampoco es que vaya a haber mucha diferencia si alguno de aquí realmente nos ayuda.

Respondió con sarcasmo el alicornio marrón, ya que desde el primer día en que llegaron a Manehattan para ocuparse del caso, hasta ahora no les ayudó ni un solo policía del departamento.

Blade: Vamos, Gunsmith. Aquí no hacemos nada.

Gunsmith: Completamente de acuerdo, amigo.

Ambos sementales salieron del despacho del comisario. Fuera estaban esperándolos Medic estando la yegua sentada en una silla leyendo un libro, mientras por otro lado estaba Bit parado en el sitio y en sus ojos aparecían como una pantalla de códigos binarios.

La ninja médico al ver que ambos sementales salieron del despacho del comisario, dejó de leer el libro y mirando a éstos, les dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Medic: ¿Cómo os fue?

Gunsmith: ¿La verdad? Ha sido una total perdida de tiempo. Ese comisario no quiere hacer nada, como si temiera enfrentarse a Mr Big.

Blade: Por lo que mucho me temo que estamos solos en esto.

Contestaron ambos sementales, dando a entender éstos que no habían tenido éxito alguno. Medic asintiendo con la cabeza, les comentó con tono de comprensión.

Medic: Lo entiendo. Recuerdo que muchas veces mi equipo y yo a veces teníamos que ocuparnos de ciertas tareas, aun sin ayuda de las figuras del orden cuando esta última no hacía nada.

Blade: Me lo imagino. Ahora habrá que buscar algún indicio de Mr Big. Lo malo es que debido a lo de la otra noche, ahora será más cauto y más difícil de encontrar.

Gunsmith: Ahora a saber donde estará ese tipo o como encontrarlo.

Comentaban ambos sementales donde estaban sin alguna pista para empezar. Bit que había conectado al sistema de ordenadores de la academia para la obtención de datos y programas, les respondió a éstos.

Bit: Creo tener un indicio. Según vuestros informes, estuvisteis interrogando a un contacto de él hace tiempo.

Más tarde en otro lugar, el mismo traficante que trató con Holy Blade y Gunsmith, y que los guió hasta Mr Big, estaba subiendo a una diligencia a un destino incierto. El traficante cerró la puerta de la diligencia, pero antes de que pudiera salir en marcha, un brazo marrón emergió de la ventana, lo agarró del cuello y con violencia lo sacó a través de la ventana para tirarlo al suelo y siendo inmovilizado por nada menos que Gunsmith donde ahí le sujetaba del brazo.

Traficante: ¡Ahhh...! ¿Qué hacéis? ¡Soltadme!

Gritaba el traficante, sintiendo éste un gran dolor en el brazo debido a que Gunsmith se lo estaba retorciendo.

Gunsmith: Mira tú a quien tenemos aquí, la rata con quien tratamos antes.

Blade: Sí. El que nos guió hasta Mr Big y luego salió por patas mucho antes de que empezara todo el lío.

Comentaban ambos sementales con tono se ironía. Junto a ellos estaban Medic y Bit observando la escena donde los dos sementales empezaron a interrogar al traficante.

Blade: Bien, amigo ¿Dónde está Mr Big?

Preguntó el semental con la actitud de alguien que estaba interrogando a alguien. El traficante con actitud chulita, le contestó.

Traficante: No tengo ni idea de donde rayos está.

En respuesta, Holy Blade le pisó con fuerza del brazo libre del traficante, provocando un intenso dolor a este último y que ahí gritase.

Traficante: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Parad! ¡Me hacéis daño, maldita sea!

Se quejaba de dolor el traficante porque le estuvieran aplastando el brazo.

Gunsmith: Pues si quieres que paremos, dinos donde podemos encontrar a Mr Big o si no...

Decía Gunsmith con malicia, retorciendo aun más el otro brazo del traficante. Dicho traficante con miedo en su voz, les dijo desesperado a ambos.

Traficante: ¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡Si lo hago y Mr Big se entera! ¡Matarán a mi mujer y a mis hijos!

Explicaba el traficante el por qué no podía delatar a su jefe. Bit mirando en la base de datos información sobre el traficante, respondió.

Bit: Su mujer le abandonó por malos tratos...Y no tiene hijos.

Blade: No me digas.

Dijo el alicornio con cierta malicia en su voz, presionando con mayor fuerza en el brazo mientras Gunsmith retorcía aun más el otro, provocando mayor dolor y sufrimiento al traficante.

Gunsmith: ¡Habla ahora o sabrás lo que es sufrir!

El traficante loco de dolor al ver que no tenía escapatoria, trató de confesar como pudo.

Traficante: ¡Ahhh...! ¡No sé dónde está! ¡Suelo hablar con él por teléfono!

Medic: ¿Por teléfono dice? Ya veo ¿Y crees que él y su banda llevan más teléfonos?

Preguntaba Medic donde la pony ninja tenía algún plan de acción.

Mientras tanto, la ciudad estaba ya anocheciendo. En el interior de un gran almacén presuntamente abandonado al lado del puerto, estaba Mr Big en una sala sentado en un gran sofá, junto con varios de sus compinches.

Mr Big: ¿Está la mercancía lista?

Traficante: Sí, señor. Está todo listo para enviarlo a nuestro cliente.

Respondió uno de los traficantes. Mr Big asintiendo mientras se fumaba un gran puro, comentó algo complacido.

Mr Big: Bien. Pues esperemos que lleguen a su destino sin problemas. Si no, nuestras cabezas responderán en caso de fallo y si cae la mía será peor.

En ese momento, el pony gordo empezó a pitarle el móvil y este lo tomó para mirar en la pantalla un mensaje encriptada. Nada más verlo, puso una expresión de molestia.

Mr Big: ¡Maldita sea! Esos tipos otra vez.

Traficante: ¿Algún problema, jefe?

Mr Big: ¿Algún problema, dices? Que por lo visto, un idiota olvidó poner su móvil a modo encriptación.

Decía molesto el pony gordo guardándose el móvil y levantándose del sofá junto con varios mafiosos, menos uno que tomó su móvil revelando ser él el quien se le olvidó ponerlo en modo encriptación.

Montones de matones armados hasta los dientes con armas demasiado avanzadas para simples delincuentes, estaban apostados en diversos sitios del almacén, tanto por el suelo como en las barandillas y pisos superiores. Todos éstos esperando la llegada de quién fuese a venir.

Mr Big: Muy bien. En cualquier momento vendrán aquí. Sin duda serán ese maldito agente espectro y su amigo. En cuando lleguen, llenadlos de plomo sin contemplación.

Ordenaba el pony gordo desde un barco a motor a su grupo de matones. Uno de ellos le preguntó a su jefe.

Mafioso: ¿Usted no se queda, jefe?

Mr Big: ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo tengo un compromiso y no puedo perder tiempo. Así que me voy con parte de la mercancía para entregar.

Contestó molesto el pony gordo. Ahí otro mafioso le quiso preguntar.

Mafioso2: Pero, jefe ¿Y si esos alicornios nos matan?

Mr Big: Si esos malditos me matan a mí, será peor. Basta de quejas y ocupaos de ellos. Ahora me marcho a ocuparme de unos asuntos ¡En marcha, timonel!

Dijo finalmente el jefe mafioso mientras uno de sus matones arrancó el motor del barco y se marcharon río arriba, dejando solos a sus hombres para que se enfrentasen a los dos alicornios.

Todos los matones se prepararon para en el momento que aparecieran los alicornios por la puerta de entrara, llenarles de plomo. Todos tomaban posiciones para tener las mejores coberturas para disparar y no temer demasiado a la respuesta en caso de contraataque.

Todos los matones estaban tensos, preocupados algunos por saber en qué momento dado aparecerán ambos alicornios por la puerta de entrada.

Un gran silencio había en el lugar, solo roto por los murmuros, respiración de los matones o algunos chasquidos de las armas de fuego. Silencio que fue roto en su totalidad cuando se escuchó varios sonidos de cristales rotos.

Resultó que ambos alicornios en vez de entrar por la puerta de entrara, atravesaron las ventanas superiores del almacén para sorpresa de los matones.

Holy Blade arreó a puñetazos a algunos matones que estaban en una barandilla, tirando a éstos al suelo. Gunsmith lanzó un veloz rayo explosivo contra un grupo de matones donde los mandó a volar a estos.

Los matones sobresaltados por el ataque sorpresa de ambos alicornios, empezaron a disparar contra ellos sin cesar.

Blade: Empieza la fiesta.

Gunsmith: Desde luego.

Ambos: ¡A por ellos!

Alzaron la voz al mismo tiempo ambos alicornios, empezaron a combatir contra los matones donde iban disparando sus armas contra los dos alicornios.

Holy Blade con sus Vandal Heart y su Lion Heart, iba lanzando tajos con que destrozaba las armas que los matones utilizaban. Luego les daba patadas a éstos para dejarlos noqueados.

Gunsmith con unas hachas de hielo, desviaba los disparos de los matones. Luego golpeó el suelo con ambas armas, creando un campo de hielo en el suelo, que provocó que los matones resbalasen y luego cayesen al suelo.

Varios matones subidos a una barandilla, disparaban sus armas contra ambos alicornios. Gunsmith viendo a éstos, creó un gran tornado que avanzó hacia dichos matones y atrapando a la mayoría, los fue llevando a éstos volando y luego estrellarlos contra la pared.

Gunsmith y Holy Blade iban derrotando a varios matones, pero enseguida vinieron más de todas partes.

Gunsmith: Esto se está complicando.

Blade: Sí. Ya estaban tardando éstos.

Comentaban ambos sementales que pese a todo, no iban a rendirse. A lo largo de una pasarela, habían montones de matones armados donde disparaban sus armas sin cesar contra ambos alicornios.

En ese momento, algo atravesó el cristal de una ventana superior con violencia. Lo que atravesó el cristal era nada menos que Medic subida en su meca Tiger Strike en su modo moto.

Medic: ¡Desde las sombras llego!

Alzaba la voz la ninja médico con una sonrisa, donde la yegua con su meca aterrizaron en la pasarela donde estaban los matones. Ahí la yegua aceleró su meca a toda velocidad a lo largo de la pasarela, obligando a los matones que sobresaltados por la repentina aparición de la ninja médico y su meca, tuvieron que saltar abajo para esquivar el vehículo. Algunos no tuvieron tiempo e iban siendo atropellados por dicho meca donde los mandaba a volar a estos.

Los matones que estaban por el suelo viendo a la pony médico sobre su meca, apuntaron con sus armas a ésta para tratar de derribarla. No tuvieron tiempo de siquiera de apretar el gatillo ya que una fuerte explosión se formó en la pared que estaba detrás de ellos, haciendo que los matones cayeran al suelo.

De la pared derruida, aparecía Bit con varias de sus armas activas, más que listo para usarlas.

Bit: Se os recomienda rendiros y que os sometáis al arresto. Se agradecería bastante si colaborarais.

Decía el robot grifo esperando que los matones se rindieran para luego ser arrestados. En respuesta, los matones apuntaron con sus armas al robot y empezaron a disparar contra él. Bit ahí empezó a esquivar los disparos.

Bit: Debo deducir que eso es un "no".

Decía el grifo donde ahí empezó a disparar desde los cañones de sus garras, unas balas eléctricas que al impactar en los matones, provocaban una fuerte descarga eléctrica que los hacía primero gritar y luego caer inconsciente al suelo.

Bit esquivaba los disparos de los matones a la vez que realizaba varios giros o cambios de posición para disparar sus armas eléctricas contra los matones que estaban en varios sitios, para noquearlos y reducirlos sin matarlos.

Blade: Veo que os habéis unido a la fiesta.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco a la vez que le daba un puñetazo a un matón armado que pretendía disparar contra él. Medic junto con su meca, bajó hasta el suelo de un salto y medio divertida, comentó.

Medic: Espero que nos os importe que nos hayamos unido a la fiesta sin más.

Gunsmith: Para nada. Cuantos más seamos, mejor.

Contestaba divertido el alicornio marrón a la vez que lanzó su hacha de hielo a modo de boomerang contra un matón que iba a disparar. El matón al ver el hacha dirigirse hacia él, se agachó haciendo que dicha arma pasara por encima. El matón se asomó para de forma burlona reírse del alicornio por haber fallado. Lo que no sospechaba el matón es que en realidad la táctica de Gunsmith era otra, ya que el arma volvió haciendo una parábola, cortando una cuerda colgada del techo que colgaba una gran caja, haciendo que dicha caja cayera encima del matón, dejando KO a éste.

Varios matones dispararon sus armas contra Medic, donde la ninja médico ahí sacó su katana y la usó para desviar las balas, a la vez que arrancaba su meca y avanzar hacia los matones.

Medic: Con que atacando a traición. Pronto os daréis cuenta del grave error.

Decía la ninja médico, activando ésta las armas de su meca y ahí disparar varios shuriken donde provocaron daños no mortales a los matones o destruyendo sus armas. Una vez debilitados, Medic saltó y empleando su agilidad y velocidad ninja, iba golpeando y noqueando a los matones hasta que todos estos acabaron por los suelos.

Un matón armado con una granada, la lanzó hacia donde estaba Holy Blade combatiendo contra otros matones. Gunsmith también peleando, vio eso.

Gunsmith: ¡Cuidado, Holy Blade! ¡Viento Afinado!

Gunsmith lanzó un ataque en forma de fuerte y fino viento, que golpeó la granada mandándolo a otro lado, acertando justo en el interior de una caja con explosivos que estaba cerca del matón que lanzó antes la granada. El matón al verlo, se asustó y salió huyendo de allí, justo cuando se formó una fuerte explosión que mandó a algunos matones a volar por la fuerza expansiva.

Blade: Eso sí que ha sido una buena explosión.

Comentaba el alicornio con una sonrisa ante la hazaña de su amigo.

Finalmente el grupo había terminado de vapulear a los matones, donde estos últimos estaban tendidos por el suelo e inconscientes.

Blade: Bien. Ya tenemos a estos tipos.

Gunsmith: Por desgracia, Mr Big no parecía estar aquí. Es probable que le avisaran de que veníamos, con ayuda del soplón que tendrá éste.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco con cierto tono serio, sospechando cada vez más de que Mr Big tenía a alguien sobornado en la policía y le contaba todo lo que ocurría. Medic se acercó a las cajas para echar un vistazo a su interior.

Medic: Bien. Veamos que hay en estas cajas.

Comentaba la ninja médico donde con un golpe de su katana, abrió la tapa para así revelar su interior. Inesperadamente no eran ni armas ni drogas. Sino otra cosa.

Medic: ¿Pero qué...?

Gunsmith: ¿Qué pasa, Medic?

El resto del grupo se acercó para ver que había revelado Medic. Al igual que ésta, el resto del grupo pudieron ver lo que contenía el interior de la caja.

Blade: ¿Qué es eso?

Preguntaba el semental. Medic ahí sacó algo de su contenido, revelando ser un aparato tecnológico avanzado.

Medic: Dispositivos tecnológicos muy avanzados. Demasiado en mi opinión.

Comentaba la ninja médico donde efectivamente, aquella caja contenía elementos de alta tecnología. El grupo miraban el resto de cajas, revelando que efectivamente, había más tecnología avanzada en ella.

Blade: Esto es raro. No es típico de estos tipos manejar dispositivos tecnológicos.

Gunsmith: Sí ¿Para qué rayos querrían esto?

Blade: Ahora que lo pienso, oí hace tiempo sobre robos de tecnología en unos principales centros de investigación de Equestria.

Gunsmith: Pero esos sitios están muy bien vigilados y tienen buena seguridad ¿Cómo se las ingeniarían para robar todo este equipo avanzado?

Blade: Buena pregunta.

Comentaban ambos alicornios mientras Medic inspeccionaba el lugar y Bit escaneaba el lugar, donde su vista se centró en unas armas que usaban los matones. Encontró unas huellas dactilares en dichas armas, donde a través de su base de datos pudo identificar a ciertos ponis sospechosos.

Bit: Gunsmith, Holy Blade. Deberíais ver esto.

Decía Bit alzando este su garra, surgiendo de ella una pantalla donde en ella se mostraba el escáner de armas y como en ellas, se identificaban nada menos que de los detectives Grey y Creed. Sobraba decir que a Gunsmith y Holy Blade, les llamó enormemente la atención aquello último.

Más tarde, el grupo regreso a la comisaría. Gunsmith y Holy Blade que eran seguidos por Medic y Bit, lucían molestos. Éstos entraron en el despacho de Grey y Creed para sorpresa de estos últimos.

Grey: ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

Preguntaba el detective. Holy Blade adelantándose, le respondió con tono serio.

Blade: Queremos haceros unas preguntas y espero que nos respondáis.

Decía el alicornio con tono muy serio y sonando casi de forma acusadora, cosa que llamó la atención de los detectives.

Creed: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso nos vais a venir con el numerito del poli bueno y poli malo.

Medic: No. A poli bueno y a alicornios enfadados.

Bromeaba en parte la ninja médico. Ahí Holy Blade y Gunsmith empezaron a interrogar a los dos detectives.

Blade: Hace nada, atacamos un almacén donde los matones de Mr Big llevaban armas robadas y similares.

Gunsmith: Y da la casualidad de que en esas armas están las que desaparecieron. Y en ellas están vuestras huellas.

Explicaban ambos alicornios mientras Bit conectándose a varias pantallas que había en la comisaría, mostrando en ellas las armas encontradas y las huellas de ambos detectives en ella. Todos los agentes y el comisario, veían por esas pantallas lo que revelaba el robot.

Grey: Menuda tontería.

Creed: Yo pienso lo mismo. Esto no se lo cree nadie.

Respondieron ambos detectives queriendo negarse. Bit con la mirada puesta en Creed, podía percibir en su escáner que el nivel de estrés estaba subiendo en el semental.

Blade: ¿Eso creéis?

Gunsmith: Mirando en la base de datos que un amigo de confianza revisó, encontró esta grabación de antes de que nos intentaran matar en el hospital.

Decían ambos alicornios donde instantes después, las pantallas mostraban a los dos detectives hablando con Mr Big y como planearon eliminar a ambos alicornios con la bomba.

Bit detecto que el nivel de nerviosismo y estrés en Creed aumentaba cada vez más. Estaba claro que estaba empezando a asustarse.

Blade: ¿Sabéis que les hacen a los policías en la cárcel? ¿Qué es estar con tipos a quienes habéis encerrado?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco con expresión sería, aunque en parte a modo de advertencia o amenaza. Bit ya detectaba a Creed en estado crítico y una alarma interna le avisaba sobre violencia inminente.

De forma disimulada, Creed pasaba un casco por debajo de la mesa para coger una pistola que tenía por ahí. Bit mantenía la mirada en el detective e hizo el gesto de apartar la vista para darle una falsa sensación de que no le estaba vigilando.

Creed de golpe intentó sacar la pistola, pero Bit fue más rápido y alzando una de sus garras, disparó unos dardos eléctricos en el detective. Creed gritó de dolor mientras era electrocutado y luego cayó al suelo inconsciente. Sobraba decir que toda la comisaría se conmocionó ante lo que acababan de presenciar.

Holy Blade y los otros ante lo sucedido, sacaron todos sus armas y apuntaron con ellas a Grey, donde este último alarmado como asustado y alzando sus cascos, trató de hablar.

Grey: ¡Esperad! ¡No fue cosa nuestra! ¡Fue Hansone! ¡Él fue el cerebro de todo!

Confesaba asustado el detective, admitiendo que fue el comisario Hansone el responsable de todo.

Gunsmith: Con que fue él ¿Verdad?

Blade: Ya veo ¿Es raro que no nos sorprendamos de eso?

Comentaba ambos alicornios para luego salir del despacho, siendo seguidos por Medic y Bit.

Medic: Bit.

Bit: No tienes por qué decirlo.

Respondió el grifo, ahora disparando otro dardo eléctrico contra el detective para noquearlo. Medic sonrió ante la acción de su compañero.

Bajo las atentas y sorprendidas miradas de todos los policías del lugar, el grupo iba en dirección hacia el comisario. Hansone lo vio todo desde las holopantallas, por lo que se esperaba de que ahora irían a por él.

Finalmente el grupo entró en el despecho del comisario. Bit detectó un mensaje encriptado desde el ordenador del comisario. Holy Blade y Gunsmith miraban enormemente enfadados al comisario.

Blade: Con razón nos costaba atrapar a Mr Big.

Gunsmith: Lo protegían desde arriba.

Decían ambos alicornios con tono acusador al comisario. Hansone tratando de mantener la calma, les respondió como pudo.

Hansone: Puedo explicarlo. Yo...

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque Holy Blade y Gunsmith cada uno, lanzaron sus espadas donde se clavaron en el asiento del comisario a modo de tijera en torno al cuello de Hansone. Bit detectó altos niveles de miedo en el comisario.

Blade: ¡Eres un maldito traidor vendido, miserable!

Gunsmith: ¡Has tratado de matarnos, dos veces!

Le gritaban verdaderamente enfadados ambos alicornios. Bit y Medic se mantenían impasibles, cosa que no se podía decir lo mismo del comisario donde este estaba ya enormemente asustado.

Blade: ¡Confiesa! ¡Delante de todos!

Gunsmith: ¡O a la cuenta de tres, cortaremos de inmediato tu carrera corrupta!

Blade: !Uno...!

Gunsmith: ¡Dos...!

Antes de que llegasen al tres, Hansone enormemente aterrado, decidió confesarlo todo.

Hansone: ¡Esperad! ¡Sí...Lo confieso! ¡Yo acepté sobornos de Mr Big para que le encubriera en todos sus negocios turbios y que le avisara en caso de que alguien fuera a por él! ¡Es la verdad! ¡No me matéis, por favor!

Medic: Perfecto ¿Lo has gravado todo, Bit?

Preguntaba la ninja médico con una sonrisa a Bit. El robot grifo asintiendo con la cabeza, lo afirmó.

Bit: Afirmativo. Aparte de que su confesión ha sido escuchada por todos, lo he grabado para que sea usado como prueba.

Más tarde, Hansone y los detectives Grey y Creed fueron detenidos y llevados a prisión. Holy Blade, Gunsmith, Medic y Bit a las afueras de la comisaría, conversaban entre ellos.

Blade: Bueno. Hemos acabado con la corrupción con la policía.

Gunsmith: Sí. Ahora ya nada podrá impedirá que podamos detener a Mr Big en cuando lo veamos.

Blade: Ahora que se ha confirmado su carrera criminal, se ha dado orden de busca y captura. Pronto atraparemos a esa enorme bola de sebo.

Gunsmith: Lo malo es que no sabemos donde estará y dudo mucho que se atreva a aparecer así por las buenas. Será difícil encontrarlo.

Comentaban ambos alicornios, hasta que Medic con intención de animarlos, les dijo a éstos.

Medic: No os preocupéis, chicos. Nosotros os podemos ayudar. Contamos con medios que podrían servir para encontrar a ese tipo.

Blade: Os agradecemos la ayuda, pero ya habéis hecho bastante por nosotros.

Agradecía el alicornio el ofrecimiento. Medic alzando de hombros, le respondió tranquilamente.

Medic: No pasa nada. Hasta que nos requieran para nuestro misión principal, podemos hacer lo que queramos.

Gunsmith: ¿Y qué misión es esa exactamente?

Bit: Esa información está clasificada. Solo se revelará si es necesario.

Respondió el grifo robot a la pregunta de Gunsmith, haciendo que ambos alicornios se quedasen con las ganas de saber cuál era esa misión.

Blade: Tiene que ser algo grande de verdad si no nos lo podéis contar.

Medic: No tienes ni idea, amigo.

Respondió Medic con una sonrisa y cruzada de brazos.

Mientras tanto, Mr Big estaba en su despacho dando vueltas donde el semental estaba enormemente nervioso y preocupado. Ahora mismo las cosas se habían complicado enormemente. Sus cómplices que tenía en la comisaría fueron descubiertos y arrestados, dando como consecuencia de que ahora todo el mundo conocía sus negocios ilegales, iniciando así la orden de busca y captura contra él. Ya no podía salir en público sin correr riesgo de ser arrestado, por no mencionar al agente espectro que le pisaba los talones. Ahora tenía enormes preocupaciones encima.

Mr Big: Maldición...Esto va mal...Que mal...Que mal...Ahora que empezaba a hacerme rico de verdad, tenían que venir ese maldito agente espectro y su amigo a estropearlo todo...La mercancía no ha podido ser entregada. Esto me va a traer problemas.

Comentaba nervioso y preocupado el semental sin parar de dar vueltas por el despacho.

Mr Big: Esto no puede ya empeorar más de lo que ya está...

Nada más decir eso, la pantalla de comunicaciones se activó y por ella apareció Draktur donde no lucía nada contento, más bien enormemente enfadado, llenando de enorme preocupación de Mr Big.

Mr Big: Esto me pasa por hablar de más.

Draktur: Mr Big...Tenemos que hablar...

Decía el híbrido elegido con enorme tono de enojo, haciendo que las preocupaciones de Mr Big aumentara al escuchar con que tono le hablaba Darktur.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Se recomienda leer Gunsmith Battles de Gunsmith-6798, donde lo uso como base para este capítulo y los siguientes.**

 **Nota autor: Gracias a Gunsmith por dejarme su personaje para mi fanfic. Donde le agradezco la ayuda prestada.**


	91. Pescando a un Pez Gordo

**Pescando a un Pez Gordo**

En la gran nave Cybros, Medic y Bit habían vuelto tras ayudar a Holy Blade y a Gunsmith a desenmascarar a un importante capo de la mafia en Manehattan. En el puente de la gran nave, estaban éstos con el resto del grupo.

Mikki: Veo que habéis tenido entretenimiento vosotros dos.

Comentaba medio en broma Mikki con la ninja médico y el robot grifo. Medic sonriendo levemente la contestó.

Medic: Bueno. Algo teníamos que hacer mientras esperábamos cualquier pista o indicio, que nos llevase a la siguiente instalaciones de híbridos a destruir.

Phantom: Ya. Vosotros divirtiéndoos y nosotros trabajando a destapo.

Comentaba con cierto tono molesto el pony fantasma. Ante tal comentario, Medic se defendió.

Medic: ¡Eh! En parte también estábamos en parte trabajando ¿Verdad, Bit?

Bit: Afirmativo. Estuvimos colaborando con el Holy Blade y Gunsmith de este mundo en la detención de unos traficantes de armas y droga.

Respondía de forma afirmativa el grifo, apoyando éste a lo que había dicho Medic para bien de esta, donde la ninja médico sonrió al contar con el apoyo de su amigo.

White: De todos modos, me llama la atención eso que mencionasteis sobre piezas de equipo tecnológico. Eso es muy raro.

Comentaba el unicornio, ya que cuando Medic y Bit volvieron a la nave, les contaron al grupo sobre lo que descubrieron en aquel almacén perteneciente a Mr Big. Shadow ahí lo apoyó.

Shadow: Cierto. Es raro que unos traficantes tuvieran acceso a dispositivos de alta tecnología tan avanzada. A saber para que los querrían.

Mikki: Quizás los querían para venderlo por ahí. De todos modos en una cosa sí me he fijado.

Comentaba Mikki, ganándose así la atención de los presentes.

Lucia: ¿Qué cosa te llamó la atención, alicornio?

Preguntaba ahora Lucia. Mikki ahí se dispuso a explicarse.

Mikki: Al igual que mi hermano, yo también poseo altos conocimientos de tecnología. Yo eché un vistazo a ese equipo que mencionaron Bit y Medic y pude confirmar lo siguiente.

Fire White: ¿Y cuál es, compañera?

Preguntaba el fénix compañero de Mikki. Ahí la alicornio continuó con la explicación.

Mikki: Pues...Que ese equipo está diseñado para aplicarla en seres vivos. En palabras simples, son equipo para implantes cibernéticos en seres orgánicos y similares.

La respuesta de Mikki sorprendió en parte al grupo.

Phantom: ¿Lo dices en serio, Mikki?

Mikki: ¡Eh! ¿Acaso crees que mi doctorado en tecnología que tengo en casa es solo para adornar mi cuarto?

Preguntó fingiendo estar molesta la yegua, aunque en realidad lo hacía en plan broma. White Shield pensativo, comentó.

White: Muy raro ¿Para qué rayos querrían unos mafiosos un equipo para implantes cibernéticos?

Medic: Quizás para mejorar a sus matones y hacerlos más fuerte, para así efectuar sus actividades ilegales con mayor eficacia.

Respondía Medic pensando en para qué los iban a usar los equipos de implantes. Shadow con cierto tono irónico, comentó.

Shadow: Pues si es así, no parece que hayan hecho mucho con sus esbirros. Ya que por lo que nos contasteis, prácticamente habéis barrido con ellos.

Decía ahora el bat pony haciendo dicha observación. Phantom que estaba haciendo unas figuras de hielo en su casco y deshacerlas para hacer otras, le apoyó en eso.

Phantom: Cierto. Si fuera así, esos tipos habrían sido más fuertes.

Mikki: Quizás no eran para ellos, quizás para alguien que estaba dispuesto a comprar por buen precio ese equipo.

Decía ahora Mikke mientras con un casco acariciaba a su compañero fénix. Lucía sacudiendo un poco lo que sería su pelo, comentó.

Lucia: ¿Y quién querría todas esas cosas raras de cerebritos?

Mikki: No sé. Quizás alguna compañía rival que quisiera robar las investigaciones de otros y así ahorrar tiempo. Quién sabe.

White: Ya nos preocuparemos de eso en otro momento. Ahora debemos centrarnos en la búsqueda de las instalaciones de híbridos.

Decía el unicornio, recordando éste al grupo del objetivo principal de su misión, donde ahí todos asintieron.

En el escondite de Mr Big, uno de los traficantes a ordenes de tal capo llamaba a la puerta.

Traficante: ¡Señor Mr Big! ¿Está ahí?

Llamaba el traficante golpeando la puerta con el casco, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Al final optó por abrir la puerta y entrar.

Traficante: ¿Está ahí, jefe?

Preguntó de nuevo el traficante, pero tampoco recibió respuesta alguna. Mirando mejor el cuarto, finalmente vio a su jefe que estaba sentado en la silla enfrente de la pantalla de comunicaciones donde ahora había estática...Solo que el rostro del capo figuraba miedo extremo.

Traficante: Jefe ¿Qué le pasa?

Preguntaba el traficante ya entrando en el despacho de Mr big. El mafioso miró brevemente al traficante y luego a la pantalla de nuevo, respondió con gran nerviosismo.

Mr Big: Acabo de recibir un "ultimátum".

Traficante: ¿Un ultimátum, jefe? ¿De quién, jefe?

Preguntaba una vez más el traficante. Mr Big empezando a respirar un tanto agitado, respondió.

Mr Big: A quien teníamos que entregar el equipo tecnológico.

 **Flashback.**

Mr Big estaba hablando con Draktur a través de la pantalla de comunicación.

Draktur: Te has retrasado en la entrega de las piezas por demasiado tiempo, Mr Big.

Decía el híbrido elegido con enorme tono de enojo. Mr Big con un gran miedo en su interior, trató de explicarse.

Mr Big: Lo...Lo lamento, Draktur. Íbamos a entregar las piezas, pero apareció ese maldito agente espectro y su amigo junto con otras personas, justo cuando los íbamos a llevar a usted al punto acordado. Es por su culpa de que la entrega no se haya podido efectuarse.

Explicaba el mafioso, pero a Draktur no parecía interesarle lo que le decía y molesto le hizo callar.

Draktur: ¡Silencio! ¡Tus excusas no me interesan en absoluto! Te pagué la mitad por adelantado por las piezas y hasta ahora no he visto que hayas hecho nada de lo acordado. Quizás me equivoqué en ayudarte a llegar donde éstas y debería buscarme a otro.

Mr Big: ¡No es culpa mía! ¡Lo juro! Como dije antes, fue por culpa de ese agente espectro y su amigo alicornio, donde con ellos iban una extraña yegua ninja y un grifo robot.

Contestó nervioso como asustado el mafioso ante el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Nada más mencionar eso último, la expresión del híbrido pasó a una de sorpresa.

Draktur: Espera ¿Has dicho una yegua ninja y un grifo robot?

Mr Big: Ehh...Así es. Al menos eso es lo que me contaron mis hombres, los que lograron escapar del ataque inicial del agente espectro y compañía.

Respondió Mr Big. La expresión del híbrido parecía haberse relajado, haciendo que Mr Big se sintiera algo aliviado al ver que el híbrido no parecía ya descargar toda su ira en él. Draktur con tono serio, comentó.

Draktur: Ya veo. Así que la Patrulla Harmony ya está aquí.

Mr Big: ¿La Patrulla Harmony, señor Draktur?

Preguntó Mr Big con curiosidad ante lo que había mencionado el híbrido. Draktur ahí comentó molesto.

Draktur: Maldita sea. La Patrulla Harmony otra vez ha tenido que meter las narices en nuestros asuntos. Aun así, eso no cambia el hecho de que no entregaras las piezas. Las quiero de inmediato cuanto antes.

Mr Big: Pero, señor. Ahora estoy siendo buscado por toda Manehattan y por toda Equestria. Ya no puedo salir sin que corra el riesgo de que me arresten ¿Cómo quiere que lo haga para entregarle el equipo?

Preguntaba preocupado el mafioso, ya que ahora que sus actividades ilegales eran ya conocida por toda Equestria, ya no tenía tanta libertada para moverse sin que lo arrestasen. A Draktur dándole igual lo que decía Mr Big, le dijo molesto.

Draktur: ¡No me interesan tus excusas! ¡Si no me traes las piezas y equipo cuanto antes, puedo asegurarte de que te arresten será lo último de tus preocupaciones! ¡Porque dudo mucho que se pueda arrestar a un muerto troceado en una picadora de carne!

Mr Big tragó saliva ante la amenaza del híbrido.

Draktur: Así que mueve ese enorme trasero seboso que tienes y tráeme las piezas de inmediato, o la próxima vez que nos veamos...Vas a tener un lamentable final.

Decía finalmente el híbrido para finalmente desconectar la pantalla, dejando a un preocupado y asustado Mr Big.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Mr Big: Y ahora mismo estoy en un serio aprieto.

Traficante: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, jefe?

Preguntaba el traficante a su jefe. Mr Big pasando el casco en la frente y con la mirada en su escritorio, dijo.

Mr Big: Solo nos queda una solución. Por fortuna, las piezas que teníamos en ese almacén no eran únicas. Aun nos queda piezas y equipos en el almacén 75. Si le entregamos esas piezas, al menos servirán para que se calme un poco.

Explicaba el pony gordo. El traficante con expresión preocupada, le dijo a su jefe.

Traficante: ¿El almacén 75? Pero, jefe. Ese almacén está en pleno centro de la ciudad y es muy difícil ir allí sin que nos vean, ahora que todo el mundo sabe la verdad sobre usted. Si vamos allí, nos cazarán seguro.

Explicaba el traficante con miedo en su voz ante la idea de que se le ocurrió a su jefe. Mr Big comprendiendo lo que decía su esbirro, respondió.

Mr Big: Lo sé, pero no hay otra manera para calmar al señor Draktur. Lo que tenemos en el almacén es nuestra única salida para salir del meollo.

Traficante: Pero, jefe. Si aparecemos allí y las policía nos encuentran o ese agente espectro, nos atraparán con total seguridad.

Mr Big: ¡Si no entregamos esas piezas, me matarán, que es mucho peor! ¡Así que vamos allí de inmediato! ¡No cuestiones mi ordenes y muévete, imbecil! ¡Vamos allí de inmediato y sin excusas! ¡Vamos.

Ordenaba verdaderamente enfadado Mr Big, donde el traficante no tuvo más remedio que obedecer su orden y de inmediato salió del despacho. Una vez solo, Mg Big se sentó en la silla y girando sobre ella, con gesto pensativo, comentó.

Mr Big: Como dije antes. Quizás no sean la cantidad exacta de equipo que pidió, pero al menos servirá para tranquilizarlo un poco y que nos conceda algo más de tiempo. Como esto no salga bien, mi cabeza sí que no valdrá para nada ni nadie.

Más tarde, Mr Big y sus compinches iban hacia dicho almacén. Para evitar a la policía que los estaban buscando por toda la ciudad, optaron por ir por las alcantarillas de la ciudad para no ser vistos.

Todos estaban con los nervios de punta ante cualquier cosa, hasta que punto que el más mínimo chillido de rata bastante para alterarlos. De todos, Mr Big era el que más preocupado estaba. Ya que era conscientes de que si no cumplía con su parte de enviar las piezas, le matarían sin dudar.

Mr Big trabajó muy duro para ganar no de forma muy honesta todo el dinero que tenía, pero ni todo el dinero del mundo le serviría si lo mataban. Para Mr Big, seguir vivo era lo único que le importaba. Tenía que lograr sus metas a toda costa sin importar quien caiga en ello. Incluso sacrificar a todos sus hombres si la situación lo requería.

Más tarde, enfrente de un enorme almacén, en un callejón se abría una tapa de alcantarilla. Por ella salieron Mr Big y sus hombres.

Mr Big: Bien. Ahí está el almacén.

Comentaba el mafioso con su vista centrada en dicho almacén, cuyo interior estaba lo único que podría salvarle de la ira de Draktur por no haberle traído lo acordado.

Mr Big: ¿Hay moros en la costa?

Traficante: No parece haber nadie por los alrededores, jefe.

Mr Big: Muy bien. Vosotros vigilad de que no venga nadie. Vosotros, venid conmigo.

Ordenaba el mafioso mientras un grupo vigilaba, Mr Big y otros traficantes fueron hacia la verja de entrada del almacén.

Mr Big: Vamos. Empezad a abrir la puerta.

Traficante: Sí, jefe.

Los traficantes se pusieron enfrente de la verja mientras Mr Big estaba detrás de ellos observando todo. Los traficantes colocaron sus cascos bajo la verja y empezaron lentamente a levantarla.

Mr Big: Bien. De momento, todo va bien.

Comentaba el mafioso mientras veía como sus hombres terminaban de levantar la verja. Finalmente la verja estaba completamente levantada, revelando así su interior.

Holy Blade y Gunsmith: ¡Sorpresa!

Exclamaron ambos alicornio con una sonrisa maliciosa cada uno, estando éstos dentro del almacén junto con un gran grupo de policías armados, todos éstos apuntando con sus armas a los sorprendidos traficantes como al propio Mr Big.

Mr Big: Pero ¿Qué demonios...?

Exclamaba el mafioso mientras por otras calles aparecían policías con sirenas, donde no tardaron en rodear a los traficantes y apuntarlos con sus armas, obligando a dichos traficantes a que se entregaran.

Finalmente Mr Big y sus traficantes estaban todos reunidos y esposados para tenerlos controlados. Mr Big estaba pasmado ante la sorprendente aparición de ambos alicornios y de los policías.

Mr Big: No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado esto?

Preguntaba el mafioso sin comprender lo que pasaba. Holy Blade y Gunsmith donde ambos sonreían, se dispusieron a explicarse.

Blade: Muy simple, Mr Big. Fue sencillo y a la vez complicado.

Gunsmith: Cuando se reveló la complicidad del comisario y de esos detectives en tus negocios turbios, nos dispusimos a interrogar a éstos al igual que a tus hombres que arrestamos.

Blade: En el interrogatorio, nos hablaron de tu importante almacén que tenías en esta parte de la ciudad y de la prisa que tenías por entregar lo que requisamos en el puerto.

Gunsmith: Por lo que no sería raro que vinieras hacia aquí para recuperar las piezas y equipo que tuvieras aquí.

Blade: Y adelantando a ti, nos escondimos aquí y esperarte.

Gunsmith: Y así cazarte, amigo.

Decían ambos alicornios, sintiendo una gran satisfacción personal por haber por fin arrestado a tan esquivo y peligroso mafioso. Mr Big intentando hablar, les dijo a éstos.

Mr Big: ¡Por favor! ¡Tenéis que dejarme libre y que entregue las piezas! ¡Si no, seré pony muerto!

Iba rogando el mafioso temiendo este por su vida. Holy Blade y Gunsmith mirando con expresiones molestas al mafioso, le respondieron.

Blade: No te vamos a liberar, amigo.

Gunsmith: Vas a ir a la cárcel tú y todos tus cómplices. Es hora de que pagues por todos tus crímenes...Que ganas tenía de decir eso último.

Decía esto último el alicornio marrón, sintiendo una enorme satisfación personal por el hecho de que Mr Big y su banda iban a ser por fin juzgados y encerrados.

Mr Big: ¡Nooo..! ¡No lo entendéis! ¡Al tipo con quien hice el trato para entregar las piezas, me dio un ultimátum! ¡Si no se las entrego, estaré muerto y bien muerto! ¡Frío y rígido por si no lo sabíais!

Rogaba de nuevo el mafioso donde le preocupaba enormemente las consecuencias de lo que pasaría si no hacía el encargo. Holy Blade y Gunsmith ahí le respondieron.

Blade: Ya contarás todo eso ante el juez.

Gunsmith: Cierto. Esta vez nada te librará de tu sentencia.

Blade: Llevaos a estos indeseables a la cárcel.

Ordenaba el alicornio blanco a los policías, donde estos últimos agarraron a los traficantes con Mr Big incluido para llevarlos. Apenas dieron unos pasos cuando unas explosiones se formaron alrededor, alarmando así a todo el mundo.

Blade: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Preguntaba el alicornio donde ahí sacó sus espadas la Vandal Heart y la Lion Heart. Gunsmith mirando por todas partes, trató de ubicar al enemigo.

Gunsmith: No veo al atacante.

Nada más decir eso, un rayo mágico fue directo hacia ellos. Holy Blade y Gunsmith viendo eso, se apartaron para evitar el rayo donde impactó en el interior de un vehículo transporte de criminales, haciendo estallar ésta.

Blade: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién nos ataca? ¡Identifícate, cobarde!

Dynamir: Je, je, je. Como gustes.

Apareciendo de una de las calles, apareció uno de los híbridos elegidos. Nada menos que Dynamir. Holy Blade y Gunsmith como los policías, miraban asombrados la extraña criatura que tenían enfrente de ellos.

Gunsmith: Pero...¿Qué cosa es esa?

Blade: ¿Quién eres? O mejor dicho ¿Qué eres tú?

Preguntaba ambos sementales ante el peculiar ser que tenían enfrente.

Dynamir: Je, je, je. Vuestro verdugo por meteros donde no os concierne.

Respondía con malicia el híbrido a la vez que chasqueaba los dedos, donde aparecieron de todas partes varios híbridos asediadores. Uno atravesando un edificio, otro emergiendo del suelo, varios más provenientes de las calles donde por la falta de espacio iban derribando parte de las estructuras.

Mr Big: Oh, no...Ya están aquí...

Decía con temor el mafioso en cuanto vio a los híbridos. Los policías al verlos, dispararon sus pistolas contra los híbridos asediadores, pero apenas les hacían absolutamente en sus duras corazas. Como mucho, hacer que los híbridos asediadores rugieran de furia.

Blade: ¡Agentes! ¡Retiraos de aquí y llevaos a los mafiosos! ¡Gunsmith y yo nos ocuparemos de estas abominaciones!

Ordenaba el agente espectro, siendo su orden acatada por los policías donde se dispusieron a llevar a los mafiosos de allí.

Dynamir: Da igual que os quedéis. Vais a morir igual.

Decía con malicia el híbrido. Gunsmith mirando desafiante al híbrido, le contestó.

Gunsmith: Veamos tu teoría ¡Esfera de Fuego!

Gritó Gunsmith creando una esfera de fuego y lo lanzó de inmediato contra el híbrido. Dynamir no hizo nada para esquivarlo, sino que dejó que el espejo que tenía en el pecho absorbiera dicha bola de fuego.

Gunsmith: ¿Pero qué...?

Blade: ¿Esa cosa acaba de absorber la bola de fuego?

Preguntaban sorprendidos ambos alicornios en cuanto vieron como la bola de fuego lanzado por Gunsmith, fue absorbido por el espejo de Dynamir.

Dynamir: Je, je, je. Y no es lo único que puedo hacer.

A través del espejo que tenía sobre sus cuernos, lanzó la bola de fuego que había usando antes Gunsmith hacia ambos alicornios. Holy Blade y Gunsmith tuvieron que saltar cada uno a un lado para evitar dicha bola de fuego. La bola de fuego impactó en el suelo provocando una fuerte explosión, haciendo que los policías y mafiosos tuvieran que apartarse. Mr Big ahí cayó al suelo a cierta distancia y notando que las esposas se habían roto. Ahí vio su oportunidad de escapar.

Mr Big: Estoy libre.

Decía Mr Big hasta que se fijó en algo. Ahí vio a nada menos que a Draktur salir del almacén, empleando su magia para llevar consigo la mercancía que tenía dentro.

Draktur: Bien. Esto debería servir de momento. Hora de marcharse.

Comentaba el híbrido con malicia mientras llevaba consigo la mercancía. Mr Big fue corriendo hacia él y ahí le dijo.

Mr Big: ¡Señor Draktur! ¡Espere! ¡No me deje aquí!

Le rogaba el mafioso al híbrido. Draktur mirando con desprecio al mafioso, alzó su garra donde quedó envuelta en fuego azul y de un golpe de brazo, le arrancó la cabeza al mafioso donde salió esta volando al mismo tiempo que se iba disolviendo.

El cuerpo decapitado de Mr Big cayó al suelo enfrente de Draktur, donde miraba los restos del mafioso con desprecio. Holy Blade viendo eso, exclamó.

Blade: ¡Mi madre! Ese tipo raro acaba de matar a Mr Big.

Gunsmith: ¿En serio? ¡Maldita sea! Yo quería que fuese juzgado por sus crímenes.

Comentaban molesto Gunsmith donde quería que Mr Big hubiese sido juzgado por sus crímenes.

Draktur: Bien. Es hora de marcharse.

Decía esto el híbrido. Holy Blade y Gunsmith no estaban dispuestos a permitir que se fuera así como así.

Blade: ¡De eso nada!

Gunsmith: ¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado!

Decía ambos alicornios, a la vez lanzando entre los dos un doble rayo mágico de gran potencia contra el híbrido, tratando de detener a éste. Su ataque fue interceptado por Dynamir donde absorbió dichos rayos con el espejo de sus cuernos.

Dynamir: Je, je, je. Creo que no.

Decía esto con una sonrisa maliciosa el híbrido, para luego devolver el doble rayo a través de los espejos de sus costados a ambos alicornios. Holy Blade y Gunsmith alzaron el vuelo para esquivar el ataque.

Dynamir: Tú ocúpate del equipo. Yo me quedaré aquí divirtiéndome un poco.

Draktur: Muy bien, pero no tardes demasiado. Hay mucho que hacer.

Respondió con tono serio el híbrido, para luego desaparecer éste y el equipo con un haz de luz. Dynamir mirando a ambos alicornios, con una sonrisa maliciosa les dijo a éstos.

Dynamir: Hora de exterminaros. Je, je, je.

Blade: ¡Inténtalo, engendro!

Gunsmith: ¡No nos das miedo!

Contestaron desafiantes ambos alicornios en el aire y en posición de combate.

Dynamir: Eso. Je, je, je. Yo me ocuparé de vosotros mientras los demás híbridos se encargan de esos policías y traficantes inútiles.

Nada más decir eso, Holy Blade y Gunsmith se acordaron de los policías donde estos trataban de huir de los híbridos que los atacaban.

Gunsmith: Los policías. Es verdad.

Blade: Están en peligro de muerte. Debemos ayudarlos.

Dynamir: ¡Preocupaos más de vosotros mismos!

Decía el híbrido donde todos sus espejos comenzaron a brillar con una luz blanca, donde de todos ellos surgieron infinidad de rayos mágicos oscuros que iban directos hacia ambos alicornios. Holy Blade y Gunsmith tuvieron que moverse para esquivar la infinidad de rayos mágicos que iban hacia ellos.

Dynamir: Ja, ja, ja ¡Corred y corred! Que tarde o temprano, os cazaré. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el híbrido sin dejar de disparar sus rayos mágicos a través de los espejos hacia los dos alicornios, donde estos últimos tenían que emplear toda su agilidad para evitar los ataques.

Los policías y mafiosos mientras, iban huyendo de los híbridos asediadores, hasta que unos de los policías se tropezó y se cayó al suelo, quedando a merced de uno de los híbridos asediadores donde la criatura alzó sus garras para despedazarlo.

Policía: ¡No!

Gritó el policía al ser pronto asesinado, pero antes de que fuera siquiera alcanzado por la cuchilla, apareció Mikki en su forma Dragón Shinigami arreando una fuerte patada al rostro del híbrido. El golpe fue tal, que mandó al híbrido estrellarse contra el almacén, derribando parte de la misma.

Varios ataques como shuriken, plumas afiladas, fuego azul, rayos de hielo y de energía, impactaron en el resto de híbrido asediadores donde ahí detuvieron por completo su marcha. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Dynamir donde ahí paró de atacar a ambos alicornios.

Dynamir: Pero ¿Qué rayos pasa?

Medic: Pasa, que ahora estamos aquí.

Respondió apareciendo Medic donde de un salto, le dio una fuerte patada al costado sin espejo del híbrido, apartando a éste unos metros de ambos alicornios.

Blade: ¡Medic!

Gunsmith: ¡Eres tú!

Exclamaron alegrándose ambos alicornios de ver a su amiga aparecer. Medic sonriendo, les saludó.

Medic: Hola, chicos ¿Cómo os va?

Blade: Bien ahora que has aparecido.

Gunsmith: ¿Cómo es que aparecéis ahora aquí?

Preguntaba ahora el alicornio marrón. Medic ahí se dispuso a explicarse.

Medic: Detectamos actividad híbrida por el lugar y fuimos a investigar mi equipo y yo. No esperábamos encontraros aquí para nada.

Blade: ¿Híbridos...?

Preguntó confundido el alicornio blanco al no saber nada sobre los híbridos. Medic alzando de hombros, le contestó.

Medic: Larga historia.

Gunsmith: Aun así, nos alegramos de que aparecierais. Esas cosas habrían matado a los policías sino.

Comentaba el alicornio a la vez que observaba a Mikki y al resto de la patrulla, combatiendo a los híbridos asediadores, ofreciendo así a los policías ponerse a salvo junto con los arrestados.

Medic: Es nuestro trabajo. Ahora nos ocuparemos de esto. Vosotros podéis marcharos ya.

Blade: De eso nada.

Gunsmith: No vamos a irnos y dejar a estas cosas sueltas por ahí.

Respondieron ambos sementales, donde no tenían intención alguna de marcharse de allí. Medic sonriendo, les respondió.

Medic: Me imaginaba que ibais a decir eso. Podéis uniros si queréis.

Blade: Eso no lo dudes.

Gunsmith: Dalo por seguro.

Dynamir: ¡Lo único que se unirán, serán vuestros pedazos en cuando os descuartice a todos!

Escucharon gritar al híbrido de pura furia, al mismo tiempo que Dynamir lanzó infinidad de rayos contra los tres ponis. Gunsmith y Holy Blade los esquivaron volando mientras Medic lo hacía mediante saltos ninja de una pared a otra de los edificios.

Mientras tanto, Mikki y los demás, combatían a los híbridos asediadores.

Mikki: ¡Tomad esto!

Alzaba la voz Mikki donde con su Stellar Blade, realizaba un fuerte tajo a un híbrido asediador, donde la bestia rugió de dolor y esta furiosa, intentó golpear con su garra cuchilla a la guerrera dragona. Mikki se apartó y de un tajo le cortó dicho brazo.

El principio la bestia rugió de dolor al perder su extremidad. Luego poco a poco, dicha extremidad se iba regenerando parcialmente.

Mikki: Híbridos por dentro de una ciudad. Esto es nuevo.

Comentaba Mikki mientras esquivaba los ataques del híbrido asediador.

Shadow: Aun así, acabaremos con ellos.

Decía Shadow empuñando este su lanza, donde empleando su enorme agilidad, atacaba a un híbrido asediador desde varios ángulos, provocando varios cortes así. Blue Star con su Alabarda Trueno, caía del cielo donde clavó el arma en al cabeza del híbrido, provocando que un rayo impactara en la criatura donde esta rugió de dolor y finalmente desintegrarse por completo.

Blue Star: Por supuesto. No es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a engendros de este tipo.

Comentaban confiada la paladín.

White Shield con sus látigos extendidos y las cuchillas que tenían dichas armas, las usaba para golpear una y otra vez a un híbrido asediador. El híbrido furioso intentó golpearlo con una de sus garras, pero el unicornio se deslizó por debajo del brazo, a la vez que empleaba sus látigos para atrapar el brazo y una vez al otro lado, empleando su enorme fuerza tiró de ella para hacer que el híbrido cayera al suelo.

El híbrido furioso se levantó y disparó desde su boca un potente rayo contra el unicornio. Ahí White Shield tuvo que esquivar de un salto y emplear sus látigos para columpiarse y seguir esquivando el rayo que el híbrido aun lanzaba y se giraba para variar la orientación del disparo.

White: ¡No te será tan fácil atraparme, engendro!

Decía desafiante el unicornio mientras aun seguía columpiándose y esquivando el mortal rayo, donde dicho rayo impactaba en los edificios cercanos haciendo que se derribase parte de la estructura.

El unicornio se paró en el suelo enfrente de un edificio abandonado y con expresión retadora miró al híbrido donde ahí le alzó la voz.

White: ¡Aquí me tienes, bestia!

Le retaba el unicornio, donde el híbrido ahí cargó como el unicornio con intención de aplastarlo. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, el unicornio empleó su magia para teletransportarse, haciendo que el híbrido se chocara contra dicho edificio. La pared empezó a agrietarse hasta que finalmente el edificio cayera encima suya y quedara sepultado.

De los restos del edificio, emergía el híbrido con heridas menores.

White: ¡Aquí estoy!

Gritaba el paladín saltando a gran altura y ahí lanzando su látigo contra el híbrido, donde ahí se introdujo en su boca y le atravesó en la parte de atrás del cráneo con el cerebro por medio.

White: ¡Electro Rayo!

Gritó de nuevo el paladín, generando desde sus látigos una potente descarga eléctrica que rodeó el cuerpo del híbrido, ocasionando un dolor enorme.

El unicornio no se detuvo ahí y sacando los cañones de hombros, disparó infinidad de esferas de plasma contra el híbrido, provocando mayores daños.

White: ¡Y para terminar!

White Shield sacó la Espalda Omega y haciendo emerger la hoja de energía del arma, avanzó a toda velocidad hacia el híbrido y de un tajo lo atravesó, haciendo que el híbrido quedara partida por la mitad y finalmente desintegrarse.

White: Monstruo eliminado.

Comentaba el unicornio con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Unos híbridos asediadores tenían rodeados a Lucia y a Bit.

Bit: Enemigos múltiples nos rodean.

Comentaba el grifo robot teniendo este sus armas activas. Lucia empuñando su espada, sin temor alguno le contestó.

Lucia: Cierto, pero aun así, acabaremos con todos éstos.

Lucia y Bit asintieron y acto seguido se lanzaron contra los híbridos. Dichos híbridos intentaron acabar con ambos robots, pero Lucia y Bit enseguida se defendieron y empezaron a combatirlos.

Bit esquivando un ataque de uno de ellos, disparó una andanada de misiles, impactando todas contra dicho híbrido. Luego dando la vuelta, el robot grifo con sus brazos convertidos en cañones de energía, lanzó su ataque de láser espiral que impactó en el rostro de un híbrido, provocando daños y que dicho híbrido retrocediera. Bit ahí retornó sus garras a su estado normal y ahora sacando sus cuchillas de energía, voló a toda velocidad hacia el híbrido donde ahí realizó un potente corte muy profundo en el híbrido, provocando así su muerte.

Lucía con su espada, bloqueó el ataque de cuchillas de un híbrido asediador. Empleando fuerza, Lucia empujó al híbrido para hacerlo retroceder y antes de que tuviera tiempo de recuperarse, cargó contra él e introdujo su espada en el interior de la boca del híbrido y hacerlo emerger desde la nuca la hoja, acabando así con el híbrido.

Lucia rápidamente se giró para lanzar un veloz tajo horizontal contra otro híbrido asediador que intentó atacarla por la espalda. Ahí Lucía alzó su garra impregnada en fuego azul y agarrando el rostro del híbrido, lo incineró en fuego azul donde prácticamente lo desintegró por completo.

Bit: ¡Lucia! ¡Alza el vuelo!

Advertía el grifo robot que estaba volando en el cielo, teniendo éste todos sus compartimentos de armas abiertas. Lucia sin hacerse esperar, alzó el vuelo justo para esquivar el ataque de cuchillas de dos híbridos asediadores, donde ambos se golpearon el uno al otro.

Lucia: Ya estoy, grifo.

Bit: Excelente ¡Mega Estallido!

Bit lanzó infinidad de misiles desde su cuerpo, donde se dirigían a tierra donde estaban los híbridos, provocando infinidad de explosiones múltiples de gran envergadura, logrando dañar severamente a varios de éstos.

Lucia: Nada mal, grifo. Ahora a ver lo que soy yo capaz de hacer.

Decía la dragona robot mientras esta alzaba su espada. De la hoja empezó a surgir fuego azul y de inmediato estaba ya rodeando la espalda.

Lucia: ¡Hoja Infernal!

Gritó la dragona donde ahí descendió hasta el suelo y una vez que aterrizó en ella, golpeó el suelo con su espada, creando una corriente ancha de fuego azul donde pilló por medio a los híbridos. Dichos híbridos rugieron de dolor a la vez que eran consumidos por el fuego azul hasta finalmente desaparecer.

Lucia: Bien. Engendros destruidos.

Comentaba la dragona a la vez sacudiendo levemente su espada para quitar las últimas llamas azules que quedaban en el arma. Bit descendiendo, le dijo a Lucia.

Bit: Aun quedan más híbridos asediadores por eliminar.

Lucia: No te preocupes, grifo. Están en mi lista para enviarlos al infierno todos éstos.

Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa la dragona, más que lista para seguir combatiendo.

Phantom iba combatiendo contra un enorme híbrido asediador.

Phantom: Aquí me tienes, engendro.

Le decía retador el pony fantasma. El híbrido asediador cargó contra el pony terranal y de un tajo con sus cuchillas lo partió en dos, pero resultó ser un clon de hielo creado por Phantom, donde congeló parcialmente al híbrido.

Phantom: No es tan fácil acabar conmigo ¿Verdad?

Comentaba retador el pony fantasma, estando éste armado con la Hoja de la Parca, donde apareciendo por delante del híbrido le hizo varios tajos con que partió en pedazos al híbrido y finalmente desintegrarse por completo.

Phantom: Un engendro menos por eliminar.

Decía el pony fantasma, hasta que un híbrido asediador emergió derribando una pared justo detrás de Phantom. El pony fantasma estuvo a punto de atacar al híbrido, hasta que apareció Blue Star armada con la Mata Dragones y de un salto más un tajo, decapitó al monstruo donde fue de inmediato destruido.

Blue Sky: Otro menos.

Decía sonriente la pony paladín tras eliminar al híbrido en cuestión.

Mientras tanto, Medic junto con los sementales Holy Blade y Gunsmith, combatían a Dynamir.

Blade: ¡Tóma esto!

Alzaba la voz el alicornio blanco, tratando de golpear con sus espadas al híbrido. Dynamir lo bloqueó con uno de sus espejos el ataque del semental. Lo que no pudo evitar fue una fuerte patada por parte de Gunsmith en uno de los costados del híbrido, donde ahí lo hizo retroceder.

Gunsmith: Los ataques físicos no los puedes reflejar ¿Verdad?

Blade: De poco te sirven esos espejos si no te atacan con rayos mágicos.

Decían de forma burlona ambos alicornios sin dejar de atacar desde varios ángulos al híbrido. Dynamir bloqueando algunos ataques con sus espejos, rugió de furia a la vez que generaba un campo de repulsión mágica, que empujó a ambos alicornios para alejarlos de él. Ahí Dynamir molesto, dijo.

Dynamir: ¡Estupidos! ¡Os daréis cuenta de que reflejar rayos y espejos no es lo único que se hacer! ¡Groaaar!

Rugía el híbrido de furia mientras de sus espejos surgían más espejos por montones. En apenas unos segundos, ambos alicornios y la ninja médico estaban rodeados de espejos por donde se reflejaban en ellos.

Medic: Vaya. Esto es nuevo.

Comentaba la ninja médico mientras observaba los espejos que habían surgiendo de la nada. Dynamir con una sonrisa perversa, comentó.

Dynamir: Y ahora veréis para que sirven.

El híbrido desde el espejo de sus cuernos, disparó un rayo contra uno de los espejos, donde éste absorbió dicho rayo. A través de un espejo que estaba detrás de Medic, surgió dicho rayo.

Medic: ¡Arrea!

Exclamó Medic donde ahí pegó un bote para esquivar dicho rayo, donde continuó hasta introducirse en otro espejo y salir por un lado de donde estaba Gunsmith.

Gunsmith: ¡Eh!

Exclamó Gunsmith donde se echó al suelo para evitar el rayo. Dicho rayo se introdujo en otro espejo, para luego salir por otro que estaba debajo de Holy Blade.

Blade: ¡Epa!

Exclamaba ahora Holy Blade, éste haciéndose a un lado para evitar que le diese el rayo mágico donde al final se perdió en la lejanía.

Dynamir: Ja, ja, ja. No os preocupéis. Tengo muchos más rayos para daros.

Se jactaba el híbrido a la vez lanzando más y más rayos mágicos contra varios espejos, donde de inmediato surgían de otros en múltiples direcciones, todas éstas contra el grupo de ponis.

Medic: ¡Cuidado!

Advertía la pony médico donde empleando su enorme agilidad ninja, esquivaba los múltiples rayos. Ambos alicornios también hacían lo que podían para esquivar los rayos que surgían de todos los espejos, cuya dificultad aumentaba cuando dichos rayos aunque fallasen, al introducirse en otro espejo salían por otro siempre donde estaban éstos para tratar de golpearlos.

Gunsmith: ¡Carai! ¡Y yo que pensaba que la prueba de los dragones era dura!

Comentaba el alicornio marrón donde trataba por todos los medios de esquivar los rayos que iban hacia él. Holy Blade esquivando también los rayos, le respondió.

Blade: ¡Esto es toda una ratonera! ¡Como no salgamos de ésta, vamos a ser fosfatina!

Advertía el alicornio tratando de esquivar los múltiples rayos que surgían de los espejos y se metían en otros para así continuar con los ataques.

Dynamir: Ja, ja, ja. Y lo peor para vosotros aun está por llegar.

Decía el híbrido donde ahí chasqueó los dedos. En ese momento, todos los espejos empezaron a brillar.

Blade: ¿Y ahora qué hace?

Medic: No lo sé, pero mejor estar atentos.

Advertía la ninja médico estando esta preparada para cualquier cosa. Finalmente de todos los espejos, surgieron intensos rayos de en todas las direcciones.

Medic: ¡Cuidado!

Advertía Medic y ahí esta como Holy Blade y Gunsmith trataron de esquivar todos los ataques. Desgraciadamente los ataques eran tan intensos y seguidos como que surgían de todas partes a la vez, que no pudieron evitar todos los ataques y fueron duramente golpeados por estos.

Varias explosiones se formaron en los lugares de impacto, provocando enormes daños al grupo e instantes después cayeron todos al suelo con heridas importantes en sus cuerpos.

Medic: ¿Estáis bien, chicos?

Preguntaba la ninja médico a los dos sementales, donde ahí éstos les contestaron.

Blade: Sí...Solo me duele cuando me río.

Contestaba con ironía el alicornio blanco.

Gunsmith: Ese ataque ni me lo esperaba. Ese tipo con los espejos es extremadamente peligroso.

Comentaba ahora el alicornio marrón donde también le dolía el cuerpo por los ataques del híbrido.

Medic: Esperad. Creo que puedo hacer algo para lo de nuestras heridas.

Medic sacando de su traje ninja la Sanetum, se la puso en su frente y logrando ponerse de pie, empleó los poderes de dicho objeto para curarse ella como los dos sementales, cosa que estos últimos notaron.

Blade: Vaya. Me siento bien.

Gunsmith: Y yo. Fue esto lo que usaste para curarme antes las heridas de aquella explosión ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba este último a Medic, donde la ninja médico sonriendo, le contestó.

Medic: Así es. Este objeto me ha ayudado bastante a curar heridas importantes e incluso a robots.

Explicaba sonriente la ninja médico. Dynamir viendo como el grupo se había recuperado, alzó la voz molesto.

Dynamir: ¡Me da igual que os hayáis recuperado! ¡Mi trampa de los espejos os destruirá sin dejar ningún rastro de vosotros!

Decía el híbrido mientras iluminaba de nuevo los espejos para atacar de nuevo. El grupo ahí sabían que el híbrido tenía razón.

Gunsmith: Mucho me temo que ese tipo tiene razón. Mientras estemos en su trampa de espejos, muy poco podremos hacer.

Explicaba el alicornio donde se preparaba junto con los otros para otra salva de ataques. Medic viendo eso, comentó.

Medic: En tal caso, habrá que salir de aquí ¡Técnica Ninja! ¡Explosión de Humo!

Alzó la voz en la última parte la ninja médico mientras realizaba varios sellos con sus cascos, para acto seguido hacer estrellar unas bombas de humo, cubriendo todo el lugar de humo. Aquel humo tapó por completo de vista a los tres ponis, haciendo que Dynamir ya no los pudiera ver.

Dynamir: ¿Qué rayos...! ¡Da igual! ¡Aun así os destruiré con mi ataque de los espejos!

Dynamir hizo que todos sus espejos disparasen rayos de gran intensidad contra la densa nube de humo. Una y otra vez atravesaban dichos rayos en la nube de humo. Aunque Dynamir no los pudiera ver, sabía que mientras estuvieran dentro de la zona de acción de sus espejos, podría alcanzarlo con alguno de sus intensos y poderosos rayos.

Dynamir: Ja, ja, ja. Sí. Más y más rayos. Grandes e intensos rayos para destruir a esos ponis apestosos. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el híbrido mientras hacía que disparasen más y más rayos intensos contra la gran nube de humo. Poco a poco, la nube de humo creada por Medic iba desapareciendo.

Dynamir: Je, je, je. Veamos que es lo que ha quedado de ellos.

El híbrido esperó a que la nube se disipara por completo, para así ver los restos de los ponis que él ya daba por sentado que habrían sido destruidos por completo.

Su sorpresa fue cuando en medio de la zona de espejos, no había rastro de ningún de los tres ponis.

Dynamir: ¿Qué? ¿No están?

El híbrido miraba por todo el lugar, tratando de ubicarlos. Incluso empleaba su poder para mirar a través de cada uno de sus espejos para tratar de encontrarlos por si estaban escondidos en algún lugar.

Por mucho que mirase, no lograba encontrarlos por ningún sitio.

Dynamir: Pero ¿Dónde rayos se han metido esos?

Blade: ¡Por aquí!

Apareció de repente Holy Blade por un lado del híbrido, dando una fuerte patada en mitad de la cara de Dynamir donde ahí lo tumbó al suelo.

Blade: ¡Ahora, Gunsmith!

Gunsmith: ¡Entendido! ¡Ataque Rayo!

Aparecía ahora Gunsmith volando por el aire, lanzando un potente rayo eléctrico que impactó en Dynamir, haciendo que el híbrido gritase de dolor.

Dynamir: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Malditos!

Gritaba furioso el híbrido donde se levantó y se disponía a atacar con el poder de sus espejos. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una nube humo estalló muy cerca de él.

Medic: ¡Técnica Ninja! ¡Ciclón de Aire!

Alzaba la voz Medic, emergiendo ésta de la nube de humo y de su casco derecho hacía girar una esfera de aire donde circulaba aire a modo de tornado. Con ella golpeó donde no tenía espejos el híbrido, donde la fuerza del impacto hizo salir volando a Dynamir a la vez que giraba sobre sí mismo, para luego estrellarse contra un edificio.

Dynamir salió del edificio completamente furioso mientras se recolocaba los espejos de su cuerpo. Mirando al grupo con expresión molesta, les dijo a éstos.

Dynamir: ¡Malditos! ¿Cómo rayos habéis salido de mi trampa de espejos?

Preguntaba molesto el híbrido, queriendo éste saber como lograron salir de su trampa de espejos. Ahí el grupo se dispuso a explicarle.

Medic: Obviamente mientras nos vieras, no podríamos salir fácilmente sin que tú nos lo impidieras. Por eso lo primero que hice, fue crear aquella densa nube de humo donde logró que no nos pudieras ver por un rato.

Blade: Mientras no nos pudieras ver, obviamente tu puntería no sería muy certera. Aunque eso sí, no estábamos fuera de peligro ya que aunque nos disparases a ciegas, aun no podrías dar y ocasionarnos daños importantes.

Gunsmith: Por eso no dudamos en aprovechar que no nos podías ver, para que Holy Blade y yo usáramos nuestra magia para teletranspórtanos fuera de la zona de peligro.

Explicaron los tres al híbrido mientras emulaban unas leves sonrisas burlonas.

Medic: Tu plan de aniquilarnos ahí dentro ha fallado, Dynamir. Ahora que ya no estamos en la zona de espejos, tu trampa ya no tiene utilidad alguna.

Decía Medic ahora con tono serio al híbrido. Dynamir al principio estaba molesto, pero luego emulando una sonrisa perversa, respondió.

Dynamir: Ja, ja, ja ¡Tontos! Que hayáis logrado salir por un momento de mi trampa, no significa que esteis a salvo de ella.

Ninguno de los ponis entendía a lo que se refería el híbrido, hasta que Dynamir chasqueó los dedos y los espejos que estaban antes en el lugar de la trampa, fueron teletransportados de inmediato por alrededor del grupo para sorpresa de estos.

Blade: Pero ¿Otra vez?

Preguntó molesto el alicornio al verse de nuevo rodeado de espejos. Dynamir riéndose malvadamente, comentó.

Dynamir: Ja, ja, ja. Jamás lograreis escapar de mi trampa de los espejos. Al menos no del todo. ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el híbrido mientras disparaba rayos mágicos contra los espejos de alrededor, donde de inmediato volvían a aparecer por otros espejos. Reanudando así la lluvia interminable de rayos destructores para aniquilar al grupo.

Gunsmith: Ya empezamos de nuevo.

Comentaba molesto el alicornio mientras al igual que sus compañeros, esquivaba los ataques mágicos provenientes de los espejos creados por Dynamir.

Medic: Ya hemos jugado demasiado a la defensiva. Va siendo hora de que pasemos al ataque.

Comentaba la ninja médico sin dejar de esquivar los ataques. Holy Blade ahí la dio la razón.

Blade: Ahí te doy la razón, Medic. Aunque puede que lo tengamos un poco difícil para evitar que nos frían.

Explicaba el alicornio mientras seguía esquivando los rayos mágicos. Medic ahí comentó.

Medic: Los ataques provienen de los espejos creados por Dynamir. Así que una opción es destruirlos.

Gunsmith: Mira tú. No es mala idea eso. Si no hay espejos, no puede ese bicho raro seguir lanzando ataques con ellos.

La daba la razón el alicornio marrón, ahora agachándose para esquivar un rayo que le pasó por encima.

Medic: Bien. Esto requiere velocidad y también fuerza de ataque.

Medic sacó la Acid Lance donde ahí sacó la punta ácida. También sacó El Segador Relámpago.

De inmediato, la ninja médico lanzó el kunai de tres puntas del Segador Relámpago por una zona llena de espejos. Utilizando el sistema de teletransporte, la pony médico se desplazó a toda velocidad en medio de dichos espejos. Con la Acid Lance, golpeó cada uno de dichos espejos y en cuestión de segundos, todos los espejos se derretían hasta desaparecer.

Holy Blade empuñando sus Vandal Heart y la Lion Heart, iba volando a toda velocidad esquivando los rayos mágicos provenientes de los espejos. Cuando tenía un espejo cerca, empleando sus espadas, la partía por la mitad y así destruirlo. También probó a intentar reflejar los rayos con sus espadas para devolverlas a los espejos y destruirlas. Por desgracia solo lograba que se introdujeran en los espejos dichos rayos y volver a empezar. Por lo que Holy Blade tuvo que limitarse a ataques físicos para destruir los espejos.

Gunsmith esquivaba los rayos mágicos provenientes de los espejos. Observando cada uno de los espejos, se le iba ocurriendo un plan.

Gunsmith: (Cada uno de los rayos sale de la superficie de los espejos. Me pregunto que pasaría si de algún modo interceptara la superficie de dichos espejos).

Gunsmith volviendo a tomar tierra, ahí alzó la voz.

Gunsmith: ¡Bombas de Lodo!

Nada más decirlo y de iluminar su cuerno, del suelo surgían varias bolas de lodo húmedo. Luego lanzó todas éstas hacia los espejos donde antes de llegar, dichas bombas explotaban. Aquello esparcía el lodo por alrededor de la superficie de los espejos y nada más hacer eso, los espejos cubiertos de lodo dejaban de lanzar rayos. Gunsmith sonrió al ver que su plan había funcionado.

Gunsmith: Lo sabía. Sin superficie con que reflejarse, no pueden disparar rayos.

Comentaba sonriente el semental mientras creaba más bombas de lodo y las lanzaba contra los espejos.

Dynamir veía como el grupo estaba logrando arreglarse con su trampa de espejos. Cosa que al híbrido le molestaba.

Dynamir: ¡Malditos! Están echando a perder mi trampa.

Mikki: Y no es lo único, engendro.

Se escuchó de repente la voz de Mikki por detrás del híbrido, donde Dynamir se giró y ahí vio a Mikki enfrente de él.

Dynamir: ¿Tú?

Mikki: No esperaba verte de nuevo tan pronto desde el mundo de los Caballeros Dragón.

Comentaba Mikki al reencontrarse de nuevo con Dynamir en otro mundo. El híbrido mirando a Mikki, la comentó a ésta.

Dynamir: Ahí nos estropeasteis nuestros planes en ese mundo, pero aquí cuando nuestro nuevo proyecto sea realidad.

Decía esto último con una sonrisa perversa, llamando la atención de Mikki donde no pudo evitar preguntar.

Mikki: ¿De qué proyecto habláis?

Dynamir: ¡Da igual! ¡Porque vais a ser pasto de los peces en esta ciudad! ¡Desaparece!

Alzó fuerte la voz el híbrido, ahora disparando desde todos sus espejos un rayo mágica de cada uno, donde todos se combinaron en uno solo, todos en dirección a Mikki. Ahí la guerrera dragón lo esquivó de un salto lateral y se dispuso a contraatacar.

Mikki: ¡No te será tan fácil acabar conmigo! ¡Láser Cegador de las Estrellas!

Respondió desafiante Mikki a la vez que lanzaba de sus garras su potente láser de las estrellas contra el híbrido. Dynamir viendo el rayo se rió y usando el espejo de sus cuernos, absorbió el rayo.

Dynamir: Ja, ja, ja. Estupida. Parece que has olvidado que puedo absorber los ataques mágicos a través de mis espejos y devolverlos.

Respondía de forma burlona el híbrido, donde de inmediato desde el mismo espejo, lanzó el ataque de Mikki contra ella. Pese a ello, Mikki no pareciendo preocupada, le respondió desafiante.

Mikki: No eres el único que sabe reflejar ataques ¡Modo Refractor!

Alzó la voz Mikki en la última parte y su armadura fue cubierta por cristal blanco. Ahí la guerrera dragón se mantuvo en el sitio y empleando su armadura, absorbió su propio rayo. Todo eso para sorpresa del híbrido.

Dynamir: ¿Pero qué rayos...?

Mikki: ¡Allá te va!

Mikki devolvió el rayo, solo que amplificado contra Dynamir. Ahora Dynamir absorbió el rayo con el espejo de su pecho.

Dynamir: ¡Allá te lo devuelvo!

Dynamir devolvió el rayo hacia Mikki, donde una vez más lo absorbió con su armadura, para una vez más devolverlo hacia el híbrido, pero aun más potente que antes.

Dynamir lo absorbió con uno de los espejos de su costado, para devolverlo una vez más.

Y así empezó como si un partido de tenis se tratase, donde ambos seguían absorbiendo y devolviendo el rayo mágico. Solo que cuando lo lanzaba Mikki desde su armadura, era cada vez más potente.

Dynamir: ¿Qué pretendes ganar con esto de estar absorbiendo y devolver ataques una y otra vez? ¿Pretendes estar así todo el día?

Preguntaba en parte molesto y hartándose de estar absorbiendo y devolviendo el ataque de Mikki, aunque cada vez le costaba más hacerlo debido a que la fuerza del rayo era cada vez más fuerte.

Mikki volvió a absorber el rayo, solo que esta vez no lo devolvió y lo mantuvo en su armadura. Ahí mirando al híbrido con una sonrisa burlona, le contestó.

Mikki: En realidad, estaba aprovechando para ganar suficiente fuerza para esto ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Dragón Galáctico!

 **Música Finisher**

Mikki hizo emerger al gran dragón galáctico. Solo que este era mucho más grande de lo habitual, cuya altura superaba con creces la altura de los edificios de la ciudad. Sobraba decir que los ponis de la ciudad al ver al enorme dragón, se alarmaron como que se asustaron, temiendo que dicho dragón los fuera a atacar. Aunque ninguno de ellos se podía comparar a la preocupación que tenía Dynamir al ver al colosal dragón.

Dynamir: Pero ¿Qué rayos has hecho?

Mikki: Muy simple. Sabía yo que no resistirías a la tentación de devolverme mis propios ataques. Por eso usé el Modo Refractor que me permite absorber los ataques mágicos o de energía y devolverlos. Al hacerlo, he podido acumular energía de sobra para lanzar mi ataque definitivo. Uno tan enorme, que ninguno de tus espejos podrá ni absorber, ni reflejar.

Explicaba la guerrera dragón al híbrido mientras Dynamir observaba al dragón.

Dynamir: Esto no es bueno...

Comentaba con temor el híbrido donde efectivamente, nunca podría absorber un ataque de tal calibre. Mikki sonriendo maliciosamente, dijo.

Mikki: Bien. Hora de terminar con esto ¡Dragón Galáctico! ¡A por él!

Ordenaba la guerrera dragón al dragón galáctico. El dragón ahí miró al híbrido donde este último empezaba a tener miedo. El dragón abrió sus fauces y lanzó un poderoso blaster de energía negra como la galaxia con estrellas de gran envergadura, directo hacia el híbrido.

Dynamir: ¡Maldición!

Desesperado, Dynami conjuró infinidad de espejos donde en su conjunto formó un enorme muro de espejos. Con dicho muro, intentó detener el rayo lanzado por el dragón. Para su desgracia, el ataque era tan poderoso que iba poco a poco fragmentando el espejo.

Dynamir: ¡Doble maldición! ¡No puedo detenerlo! ¡No me queda más remedio! ¡Me tengo que largar de aquí!

Decía el híbrido convocando otro espejo, pero detrás suya y sin perder tiempo, se introdujo en el espejo como si la superficie fuese agua. Justo a tiempo ya que el ataque terminó de romper la barrera y cuando impactó en el lugar, se formó una enorme explosión de energía que hizo temblar la ciudad entera para miedo de sus habitantes.

Mikki: Ese tipo se ha largado de nuevo.

Comentaba la alicornio mientras retornaba su aspecto anterior. El resto del grupo se reunió con ella.

Medic: Buen ataque, Mikki. Ha sido alucinante.

Comentaba sonriente la ninja médico mientras felicitaba a Mikki. Mikki sonriendo, la respondió.

Mikki: No ha sido nada.

Fire White: Aun así, eso que has hecho con lo de los espejos, ha sido una táctica sensacional.

La felicitaba ahora el fénix a Mikki, donde la yegua sonriendo, le agradeció las palabras.

Mikki: Muchas gracias, Fire White.

Lucia: He visto dragones grandes, pero ninguno como el que has convocado, alicornio.

Blue Star: Es verdad. Sin duda alucinante eso.

White: Una pasada total, Mikki.

Iban comentando el grupo mientras Holy Blade y Gunsmith que se sentían un poco al margen, trataron de llamarles la atención.

Blade: Esto ¿Nos prestáis un poco de atención?

Gunsmith: Perdonad si os interrumpimos, pero hay una cosa que nos gustaría que nos explicarais.

Blade: ¿Se puede saber que rayos ha pasado aquí exactamente? Se supone que iba a ser un simple arresto de un capo de la magia.

Gunsmith: Pero ahora aparecen esos tipos raros junto con esos engendros. Prácticamente no nos estamos enterando de nada.

Comentaban ambos sementales donde estaba claro que no estaban entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. El grupo al fin prestando atención a los dos alicornios, se miraron unos a otros.

Mikki: Pues...Es complicado de explicar.

Phantom: Muy complicado.

Shadow: Enormemente complicado.

Medic: La verdad, amigo. Ni sabemos por donde empezar. Por no decir que es una historia muy larga.

Comentaban éstos sin saber por donde empezar. Ambos alicornios mirando al grupo, les respondieron.

Blade: No pasa nada.

Gunsmith: Tenemos tiempo de sobra para escuchar lo que nos debáis contar.

Mikki siendo la primera en querer hablar, se adelantó y ahí se preparó para contarlo todo.

Mikki: Muy bien. Os lo contaremos todo, aunque os lo advierto. Es probable que no nos creáis de buenas a primeras.

Les decía Mikki a ambos sementales, dando por hecho que era poco probable que les fueran a creer su versión. Holy Blade y Gunsmith asintiendo con la cabeza, la contestaron.

Gunsmith: Después de lo de hoy, dudo mucho que haya algo más que nos pueda sorprender.

Blade: Así que adelante. Cuenta sin miedo.

Mikki: Muy bien. Esta es nuestra historia.

Mientras tanto en unas instalaciones ocultas para la fabricación de híbridos, estaba el doctor Alabaster enfrente de un enorme tanque de contención, donde en su interior había un híbrido desconocido donde solo se le veía la silueta. Por detrás de él aparecieron Draktur y Dynamir.

Alabaster: ¿Habéis traído lo acordado?

Preguntaba el doctor sin girarse. Ambos híbridos ahí le contestaron.

Draktur: Solo lo que había en el almacén ese. El resto se perdió por culpa de ese inútil de Mr Big, que no supo hacer su trabajo cuando había que hacerlo.

Comentaba enfadado el híbrido y estando cruzado de brazos. Alabaster soltando un leve gruñido molesto, comentó.

Alabaster: Como no. Eso pasa por tratar con inútiles. Ese idiota no sabría ni hacer una "o" con un canuto.

Dynamir: Lo peor es que la Patrulla Harmony está aquí.

Decía el otro híbrido, haciendo que el doctor molesto, comentara.

Alabaster: Como no. La maldita patrulla tenía que aparecer para molestar ¿Cómo rayos logran estar siempre por medio donde más molestan esos malditos?

Draktur: Al menos con lo que hemos traído, tendrás para trabajar ¿No?

Alabaster: Aunque no sean todas, me servirán. Estoy ya cerca de conseguir uno de mis mayores logros. Je, je, je. Cuando se completen, tendremos una nueva clase de híbrido que incluso la patrulla tendrá problemas para enfrentarlo.

Comentaba el doctor con malicia mientras observaba el interior del contenedor, al próximo nuevo híbrido que planeaba crear.

Continuara.

No olvidéis poner vuestros comentarios.


	92. Instalaciones Subterráneas

**Instalaciones Subterráneas**

 **"Narrando Mikki".**

"¡Hola! Soy Mikki. La hermana pequeña de Mike Bluer. Ya sabéis, el Guerrero Resplandeciente ese que salva el mundo junto con su patrulla y todo eso".

"Como ya sabéis, un tipo muy malo llamado Arek, quiere destruir el multiuniverso y todo eso. Lo normal, vamos. je, je, je."

"Y claro. Nosotros no podíamos permitir que hiciese algo como eso. Por eso nos pusimos cascos a la obra y decidimos viajar por equipos en cada dimensión para destruir sus instalaciones de híbridos para así debilitarlo, para cuando fuese el momento, ir allí donde se esconde y darle la patada".

"Pues bien. En esta ocasión, mi equipo y yo acabamos en un mundo donde conocimos a otro Holy Blade y otro Gunsmith, parecidos a los que conocemos nosotros".

"Obviamente ellos no sabían nada de nuestra misión y al ver que eran de confianza, decidimos contarles todo...Se puede decir que se lo tomaron bien...Al menos eso creo...".

 **"Fin de la narración Mikki".**

Mikki: Y esa es toda la historia.

Terminó de narrar Mikki a Holy Blade y a Gunsmith. Ahí ambos sementales estaban con los ojos muy abiertos y con expresiones de como si estuvieran en shock.

Mikki: Ehhh...¿Quizás he contado demasiados detalles?

Preguntaba un tanto preocupada Mikki. Ahí el resto del grupo asintiendo con la cabeza, la respondieron.

Blue Star: Quizás demasiado.

Phantom: Sobre todo lo que tuviste que contarles a éstos.

Medic: Demasiado de golpe para que lo pudieran asimilar todo.

Bit: Procesar tanta información de golpe puede ocasionar serios problemas de memoria.

Lucia: Eso puede ser cierto, grifo.

White: En eso eres tú experta, Lucia. Ya que a ti se te olvidan los nombres de ponis casi siempre. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba en esto último el unicornio, haciendo que Lucia le mirase feo y se quejara.

Lucia: ¡Ey!

Mikki: Esto, chicos...¿Estáis bien?

Preguntaba Mikki, estando ésta algo preocupada por Holy Blade y Gunsmith que aun estaban en shock. Tras unos instantes, finalmente ambos alicornios lograron recobrar el sentido y trataron ahí de hablar.

Blade: Esto...A ver si lo hemos entendido...

Gunsmith: ¿Decís que venís de otro mundo...?

Mikki: Así es.

Respondió Mikki, manteniendo ésta una sonrisa.

Blade: Y vais a otros mundos para destruir a criaturas híbridas como los que nos topamos antes.

Gunsmith: Monstruos creados artificialmente por un ser llamado Arek.

Mikki: Correcto.

Blade: Arek que es alguien que pretende destruir todo el multiuniverso.

Gunsmith: Un ser oscuro con un poder enorme.

Mikki: Todo correcto.

Respondía finalmente la alicornio sin dejar de sonreír en un momento. Gunsmith y Holy Blade se miraron al uno al otro mientras comentaban.

Blade: ¿Tú qué piensas, compañero?

Gunsmith: Si nos lo hubiesen dicho mucho antes de este incidente, les habría tomado por locos. Después de lo que ha pasado, ahora me cuesta no creerles.

Blade: Te entiendo, amigo. Con la cantidad de cosas raras que han ocurrido hace nada, incluso a mí me cuesta no creerles.

Comentaban ambos sementales, dando por entendido que no podían tener dudas sobre la veracidad de las palabras de la patrulla.

White: Entonces...¿Nos creéis?

Preguntó el unicornio robot a ambos sementales. Holy Blade y Gunsmith mirándose primero el uno al otro un rato para luego mirar al grupo, les dijeron a éstos.

Ambos: ¡Va a ser que sí!

Respondieron al únisono donde les costaba enormemente decir que no al grupo. Ahí Blue Star comentó.

Blue Star: Vaya. Con lo que cuesta al principio que la gente crea que somos de otro mundo, sin que piensen que estamos locos.

Medic: Ya te digo, amiga.

Completaba también la ninja médico que al igual que la paladín, la hacía gracia en parte por el hecho de que ambos alicornios aceptaran la veracidad de su historia con tanta facilidad.

Blade: Después de lo que ha pasado, cuesta no creeros.

Gunsmith: Sobre todo tras lo que ha pasado.

Contestaron ambos sementales, dando por entendido que sí creían la historia del grupo.

Lucia: Que bien. Nos ahorramos lo de tener que dar un sin fin de explicaciones imposibles para que nos creyerais. La verdad, fue bastante fácil. Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba alegremente la dragona robot.

Gunsmith: ¿Tanto os cuesta que gente de otras dimensiones crean que venís de otro mundo?

Mikki: Bueno...A veces es fácil...Y otras es difícil.

Fire White: Dependiendo de lo abierta de mentes que sea la gente, por supuesto.

Respondía la alicornio y el fénix, ambos alzando de hombros.

Blade: Ya veo. Realmente fascinante. Solo que procurar que mi amiga Twilight no se entere de que venís de otro mundo, porque de lo contrario os ametrallará a preguntas. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el alicornio blanco en la última parte. El grupo mirando a Holy Blade, respondieron al unísono.

Patrulla: ¡Nos hacemos a la idea!

Finalmente ambos alicornios estaban ya convencidos de la veracidad de las palabras del grupo. Ahí les comentaron al grupo éstos.

Gunsmith: Bueno ¿Y ahora qué vais a hacer vosotros?

Phantom: Vaya pregunta. Encontrar las instalaciones de híbridos que pudiera haber en este mundo.

Respondió con su típica actitud fría el pony fantasma a la vez que se ajustaba el equipo de su traje. Ahí Mikki tomó la palabra.

Mikki: Como más o menos ha querido decir Phantom, ahora nos pondremos a buscar las instalaciones de híbridos.

Blade: ¿Tenéis alguna pista de donde podrían dichas instalaciones?

Medic: Desgraciadamente no. Por eso la buscamos.

Bit: Tendremos que rastrear este mundo para encontrar las instalaciones de híbridos.

Contestaban la ninja médico y el robot grifo. Ahí Gunsmith comentó.

Gunsmith: Rastrear todo un mundo para encontrar unas instalaciones. Menudo latazo tiene que ser eso.

Comentaba Gunsmith, considerando éste una tarea bastante pesada lo de buscar las instalaciones. Shadow Storm ahí le dio la razón.

Shadow: No tienes ni idea. Suelen ser una tarea enormemente pesada en ocasiones.

Blue Star: La mayoría de ellas.

Blade: Tenemos a los matones del difunto Mr Big. Quizás alguno de ellos sepa donde están las instalaciones que buscáis.

Comentaba el alicornio, ofreciendo éste al grupo la oportunidad de quizás averiguar algo. White Shield ahí le respondió.

White: Dudo mucho que les revelasen a esos tipo la ubicación de las instalaciones.

Blue Star: Cierto. No se arriesgarían a que alguno de esos soltasen la lengua por una miseria de Bits.

Lucia: Ya te digo. Algunos serían capaces de vender hasta a su abuela si sacasen algo por ello.

Comentaban éstos, dando por sentado que sus enemigos revelasen la ubicación de sus instalaciones a unos simples traficantes.

Mikki: De todos modos, me pregunto para qué querrían Draktur y los suyos ese equipo. Es lo que más me llama la atención de todo esto.

Comentaba Mikki con gesto pensativo y con un casco bajo la barbilla, teniendo una gran curiosidad del por qué el gran interés por dicho equipo.

Fire White: A saber, amiga.

White: No lograremos sacar nada si nos quedamos aquí parados y pensando en algo donde difícilmente obtendremos respuesta.

Blue Star: White Shield tiene razón. Sí queremos saber el por qué, la única forma de hacerlo es encontrando las instalaciones y quizás los equipos que Draktur y los suyos se llevaron.

Shadow: ¿Y por dónde empezamos a buscar?

Mikki: Eso tiene fácil respuesta. Bit ¿Puedes localizar actividad híbrido desde ahí a alrededor?

Preguntaba Mikki al robot grifo, donde Bit asintiendo la contestó.

Bit: Afirmativo. Me pongo con ello de inmediato.

Bit activo sus sistemas de rastreo y desde su garra, surgía un escáner para mostrar cualquier rastro de híbrido. Ahí el grifo robot les dijo al grupo.

Bit: Presencia híbrida en la ciudad de Manehattan.

Phantom: ¿En esta ciudad, dices?

Bit: Afirmativo.

Respondió el grifo, dejando un tanto confuso al grupo.

Medic: ¿Las instalaciones estarán aquí en esta ciudad?

Bit: Afirmativo.

Lucia: Eso explicaría como nos encontramos con tantos híbridos por esta zona.

Comentaba ahora Lucia. White Shield mirando a Bit, le dijo a éste.

White: Quizás están las instalaciones en el interior de un edificio. Bit, analiza la ciudad por si hay algún edificio lo suficientemente grande donde pudieran caber las enormes instalaciones de los híbridos.

Bit: Me pongo de inmediato con eso.

Bit se puso a rastrear toda la ciudad en busca de alguna edificación lo suficientemente grande para albergar alguna instalación. Tras unos minutos de concienzuda búsqueda, el grifo finalmente respondió.

Bit: Negativo. No hay ninguna edificación lo suficientemente grande como para albergar alguna instalación para la fabricación de híbridos.

Medic: ¿Ninguna, compañero?

Preguntó un tanto dudosa la ninja médico por el hecho de que Bit no localizase nada.

Phantom: ¿Seguro que te funciona bien eso, Bit?

Preguntaba Phantom donde le extrañaba el hecho de que Bit pudiera detectar señales híbridas en la ciudad, pero no ubicar las instalaciones. El grifo ahí respondió.

Bit: Afirmativo. Mis sistemas de radar son eficaces y siempre los reviso para asegurarme de que no tengan fallas.

Tras la respuesta del grifo, el grupo ahí se quedó pensando.

Blue Star: Vaya. Esto es bastante raro.

Medic: Según Bit, hay señal híbrida por la ciudad.

White: Pero no localizamos nada que pudiera servir como cubil para los híbridos.

Shadow: ¿Y dónde rayos estarán? Me voy a hacer viejo de tanto esperar.

Se quejaba Shadow Storm por el hecho de no poder entrar en acción de forma inmediata. Mikki que estaba pensando, comentó.

Mikki: Quizás...Quizás estén bajo tierra.

Aquel comentario hizo que Mikki se ganase la atención de todos los presentes.

Blue Star: ¿Crees que las instalaciones podrían estar bajo tierra?

Mikki: Es la única explicación que se me ocurre para esto.

White: En realidad, la idea de Mikki no es malpensada. Podría ser eso. Así se explicaría por qué no las encontramos.

Medic: Podría estar en un complejo subterráneo de la ciudad.

Bit: Altas probabilidades de ser así.

Comentaban éstos, dando por sentado que podrían estar las instalaciones bajo tierra. White Shield mirando a Gunsmith y Holy Blade, les preguntó a éstos.

White: Gunsmith, Holy Blade ¿Conocéis algún lugar o complejo bajo tierra lo suficientemente grande para albergar enormes instalaciones para la fabricación de híbridos? Además que sea un lugar discreto donde no lo podría visitar nadie.

Preguntaba el unicornio a ambos alicornios, donde ahí estos últimos pensativos, respondieron.

Blade: Pues...Creo que alguno. Aunque no estoy seguro.

Gunsmith: Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de algún complejo grande y discreto como para albergar monstruos como los que nos atacaron antes.

Respondieron ambos alicornios, dando a entender que no conocían algún lugar así. El grupo viendo que no hallaban respuesta, comentaron.

Medic: Bueno. En tal caso, habrá que buscar por nosotros mismos.

Mikki: Podemos pedir ayuda al maestro Clonarion para ver si desde Cybros podría hacer algún escaneo del lugar, para así averiguar donde podrían estar las instalaciones.

Sugería Mikki al grupo, donde White Shield ahí apoyó la idea.

White: Buena idea, Mikki. Desde Cybros les serán muy fácil hacer un escaneo topográfico del lugar y tratar de averiguar donde podrían estar dichas instalaciones.

Blue Sky: Yo también pienso lo mismo. Eso es sin duda lo más aconsejable para hacer.

Apoyaba también Blue Star. Mikki sonriendo, respondió.

Mikki: Perfecto pues. Llamaré ahora mismo al maestro Clonarion para que se pongan a buscar.

Shadow: Y mientras esperemos ¿Qué hacemos nosotros pues?

White: Muy simple. Podremos buscar a nuestra manera mientras esperamos.

Contestó el unicornio con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el interior de las instalaciones de híbridos. El doctor Alabaster estaba en enfrente de un panel, donde mediante brazos mecánicos en el interior del tanque contenedor donde estaba un híbrido, iba incorporando al híbrido piezas mecánicas desconocidas.

Alabaster: Je, je, je. Sí. Si añado esto, podría aumentar su fuerza. Si añado esto otro, aumentará su resistencia. Las posibilidades son prácticamente infinitas. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el doctor con una risa conspiradora, sintiendo éste que estaba a punto de lograr algo grande de verdad. Por detrás de él aparecía Dynamir donde ahí le llamó la atención.

Dynamir: ¿Cómo lleva el proyecto, doctor Alebaster?

Alabaster: ¡Es Alabaster! ¡Maldita sea!

Respondió molesto el doctor porque pronunciasen mal su nombre, pero luego calmándose, le respondió.

Alabaster: De momento todo va según lo previsto. Los nuevos híbridos que surgirán gracias a la genialidad de mi gran mente científica, serán mucho más poderosos de lo que habrían sido nunca las anteriores versiones.

Hablaba con gran arrogancia el doctor sin mostrar un solo apéndice de modestia. Dynamir rotando los ojos, comentó.

Dynamir: Sí, sí, lo que usted diga, doctor ¿Para cuándo estarán?

Alabaster: En apenas tiempo y si no me interrumpen, podré crear al menos tres de los nuevos híbridos.

Contestó el doctor.

Dynamir: ¿Solo tres? ¿Tan pocos?

Preguntó casi como quejándose el híbrido. Alabaster sin dejar de modificar al híbrido con el nuevo equipo, le contestó con cierta arrogancia.

Alabaster: ¿Y qué esperabas? Con las pocas piezas que me habéis traído y con esa maldita patrulla por medio, no puedo dar a más. Por no decir que de momento, este es el único lugar donde los puedo hacer.

Dynamir: Ya veo. Aunque si el proyecto tiene éxito, podremos preparar las demás instalaciones para crear más.

Alabaster: Siempre y cuando esa maldita Patrulla Harmony no intervengan. Según tengo entendido, están buscando las instalaciones.

Dynamir: Lo sé, je, je, je. Aunque puede que esta vez les cueste mucho más encontrar las instalaciones, ya que estamos a mucha profundidad bajo tierra. Je, je, je.

Comentaba perversamente y con cierto tono burlón el híbrido. Alabaster con tono serio, le respondió.

Alabaster: Mejor no tentar a la suerte. Aunque esta vez tenemos las instalaciones bien escondidas, si algo sé por experiencia, es que es maldita patrulla siempre aparece cuando menos te los esperas. Y siempre en el momento más inoportuno. Si lo sabré yo.

Comentaba el doctor con tono molesto, ya que conocía a la patrulla lo suficiente para saber que éstos no pararían hasta encontrar las instalaciones de fabricación de híbridos. Ahí Dynamir comentó.

Dynamir: Hablando de ellos. Algunos de ellos están sobrevolando la ciudad de Manehattan tratando de encontrarnos. Ilusos, como si por el aire nos fueran a encontrar. Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba en parte con burla el híbrido. En ese momento apareció Draktur, donde ahí el híbrido con tono serio dijo.

Draktur: Aun así, pueden ocasionarnos problemas. Aunque las instalaciones no estén a simple vista, podrían encontrar la entrada para bajar a ellas. Ahora mismo sería conveniente tratar de eliminarlos o al menos ganar el tiempo suficiente, para que el doctor Alebester termine su proyecto.

Alabaster: ¡Es Alabaster!

Replicó molesto el doctor porque pronunciasen mal su nombre.

Draktur: Como sea. Mejor mandar algo de entretenimiento para que se ocupen de la patrulla.

Dynamir: Je, je, je. No veo por qué no.

Respondía este último a la vez emulando una sonrisa perversa.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, la patrulla cada uno por su lado, estaban explorando la ciudad en busca de cualquier pista o indicio donde podrían encontrar las instalaciones.

Mikki: ¿Encontráis alguno algo, chicos?

Mikki que estaba con Red Heart en su modo vehículo terrestre esta última, iba preguntando al resto del grupo que iban en sus respectivas cazas. El grupo ahí la contestaron.

White: De momento nada, Mikki.

Respondía White Shield que iba en su caza personal el Arwing (como el de Star Fox, sobran las palabras XD), volando por el cielo junto con Lucía que volaba a su lado.

Medic: Yo tampoco encuentro nada por mi zona.

Contestaba Medic que iba en su caza Scramble, teniendo a Holy Blade como copiloto con ella, donde el alicornio no podía evitar admirar el impresionante caza.

Blade: Vaya. Esto sin duda mola un montón.

Blue Star: En mi zona, menos todavía.

Contestaba Blue Star en su nave Lance, con Gunsmith de copiloto con ella.

Gunsmith: Estas naves son sin duda impresionantes.

Comentaba Gunsmith sin poder evitar admirar las naves que usaban la patrulla.

Shadow: Yo por mucho que mire, no encuentro nada de nada.

Contestaba ahora Shadow Storm volando en su caza Pulse, con Bit de copiloto.

Phantom: Si vosotros no habéis encontrado nada, yo tampoco. Sigo pensando que esto es una perdida de tiempo. Dudo mucho que vayamos a encontrar las instalaciones esas volando por encima de la ciudad.

Decía en parte quejándose el pony fantasma, donde iba éste volando en su nave Espectro. Ahí Mikki comentó al grupo.

Mikki: Mientras el maestro Clonarion intenta localizar las instalaciones por si están por debajo de la ciudad, nosotros podemos ir a nuestro aire buscando.

White: Algo tendremos que hacer mientras esperamos.

Respondía el unicornio, apoyando éste a la sugerencia de Mikki. Shadow no muy de acuerdo, comentó.

Shadow: Esperar y más esperar. Si algo detesto es estar siempre esperando, porque resulta un rollazo padre.

Comentaba molesto el bat pony donde hacía algunos giros rápidos para distraerse.

Blue Star: Tampoco es que podamos hacer otras cosa.

Comentaba ahora la paladín. Gunsmith que estaba con ella, la comentó a ésta.

Gunsmith: Oye, Blue Star. No es por nada, pero ¿No crees que vuelas muy bajo tú?

Blue Star: ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy volando muy bajo, Gunsmith?

Preguntaba la paladín un tanto confundida ante el comentario del alicornio. Gunsmith ahí la contestó.

Gunsmith: No es por nada, pero ya me puedes explicar tú, como esos ponis que tiran del carro, nos miran orientados hacia abajo.

Explicaba el semental donde efectivamente, Blue Star con el caza estaban pasando al lado de un carro tirado por ponis, donde los dos sementales que tiraban de dicho carro, miraban un tanto desconcertados como orientados hacia abajo el caza que estaba a su lado. Una gota de sudor tipo anime caía en la cabeza de Blue Star mientras un tanto nerviosa, respondió.

Blue Star: Ejem...Quizás un poco bajo vamos. Trataré de ganar altura.

Mikki: Bien, chicos. Sigamos buscando. Eso sí, procurando no llamar demasiado la atención.

Decía esto la alicornio, queriendo ésta que todo fuese lo más discreto posible y de no tratar de llamar la atención. Fire White que estaba con ella subido a un lado del asiento, miró a ésta y con cierto tono irónico la dijo a su compañera.

Fire White: ¿Tratar de no llamar la atención?

La preguntaba del fénix no estaba demasiado mal formulada, debido a que el vehículo dragón de Mikki, pasando por las calles de la ciudad e incluso parando en algún semáforo o eso, llamaba bastante la atención de los ponis transeúntes que no podían evitar mirar con suma atención tan peculiar y extraño vehículo.

Los cazas tampoco pasaban desapercibidos mientras volaban por el cielo, donde se ganaban la atención de los ponis que caminaban por allí, en especial los pegasos.

Mikki al notar que no estaban siendo tan discretos como ella quería que fuesen, un leve rubor en el rostro se la formó en la alicornio mientras trataba de responder como pudo.

Mikki: Ejem...Bueno...Lo más discreto posible.

Red Heart: Aunque eso no será muy fácil. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba la dragona en la última parte. Estaba claro que su búsqueda no iba a ser tan discreta como se esperaba en un principio, ya que los vehículos que usaban la patrulla, llamaban bastante la atención de los ponis, que no estaban habituados a ver vehículos semejantes.

Shadow: Aun así me estoy aburriendo. Como me gustaría que ocurriese algo que rompiese la monotonía.

Decía en parte quejándose el bat pony debido a lo aburrido que estaba. Medic escuchando a su compañero a través del comunicador, trató de animarlo.

Medic: Tranquilo, compañero. Ten paciencia. Seguro que cuando menos nos lo esperemos, ocurrirá algo.

Pese a las palabras de su amiga, Shadow no parecía demasiado conforme y ahí dijo.

Shadow: Sí, seguro. Aparece del cielo varios híbridos voladores que nos atacarán de inmediato.

Nada más decir eso se escuchó un especie de rugido, que captó la atención de todo el mundo.

Blade: ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Un dragón acaso?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco. Gunsmith negando con la cabeza, le contestó a su amigo.

Gunsmith: No. Yo estuve en la tierra de los dragones y así no suena el rugido de un dragón. Más bien de algo más grande.

Blade: ¿Algo más grande que un dragón? ¿Y qué podría ser?

Lucia: Algo me dice que lo vamos a averiguar, pony.

Respondía Lucia donde la dragona temiéndose lo peor, sacó su Espada del Infierno 2.0.

En ese momento, de las nubes surgieron híbridos enormes en forma de dragones y murciélagos. También aparecieron varios némesis híbridas.

Bit: ¡Híbridos detectados!

Advertía el grifo robot ante la presencia híbrida.

Blue Star: Desde luego, Shadow. Si lo llegas a decir antes.

Decía con cierto sarcasmo la paladín al ver que al final se llegó a pasar algo. Uno de los híbridos lanzó un rayo contra el caza de Shadow, donde el bat pony tuvo que hacer una rápida maniobra para esquivarlo. Ahí Shadow dijo.

Shadow: Si antes lo digo, antes pasa. Al menos servirá para romper la monotonía del viaje ¡A combatir!

Decía el bat pony donde de inmediato empezó a disparar contra los híbridos, logrando herir parcialmente a los híbridos dragones, como a la vez matando a híbridos murciélagos.

Medic: Este ataque ha sido inesperado.

Comentaba Medic disparando sus armas contra los híbridos voladores. White Shield realizando unos giros para luego disparar a los híbridos que se ponían por delante, comentó.

White: Seguramente porque estamos cerca de nuestro destino y lo que buscamos.

Phantom: Entonces a combatir.

La patrulla desde sus cazas, optaron por enfrentarse a los híbridos voladores. Mikki que estaba en tierra y viendo a sus amigos combatir, dijo.

Mikki: No os preocupéis, me uno enseguida a vosotros.

Mikki aceleró el vehículo dragón por la carretera que era libre. Por delante había un carro tirado por un pony donde al ver el vehículo de Mikki yendo hacia él, se asusto.

Mikki: ¡Modo Vortex!

Alzó la voz Mikki y en ese momento el vehículo empezó a transformarse. Pasando de un vehículo terrestre a uno volador tipo avión jet con forma de dragón con alas desplegadas. Con una cabina de cristal. Con la boca de dragón enfrente de ella.

Con la nueva forma, Mikki tiró los controles para orientar la nave hacia arriba, haciendo que la nave ascendiera, evitando por poco al pony del carro. El pony en cuestión agachaba la cabeza por miedo al golpe, hasta que finalmente se atrevió a alzar la cabeza y ver que no le había pasado nada para su suerte, pero el susto no se lo quitaba nadie donde aun tenía las crines de punta.

Mikki desde su nuevo caza, se unió a la lucha disparando láseres desde la boca de dragón, logrando destruir a varios híbridos que se topaba por delante.

Mikki: ¡Aquí llega la caballería!

Decía Mikki disparando sin cesar su arma principal contra los híbridos enemigos.

Red Heart: Menuda entrada has hecho, Mikki. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba la dragona mientras Mikki sonreía ante el comentario de su amiga.

White Shield: Chicos. Pase lo que pase, procurad destruir a los híbridos en el cielo y no en tierra. Como ya sabéis, los híbridos de desintegran por completo cuando mueren. Así no tenemos que preocuparnos de que alguno caiga sobre la ciudad.

Aconsejaba el unicornio al grupo para así evitar dañar a algún civil. Gunsmith ahí comentó.

Gunsmith: ¿No sería más sugerente llevar la lucha fuera de la ciudad? Digo yo, vamos.

Comentaba el alicornio marrón y razón no le faltaba. En la ciudad, los ponis se alarmaban por la intensa batalla aérea que se formaba por los cielos de la ciudad. White Shield ahí estaba de acuerdo con él.

White: Cierto. Precisamente iba a sugerir eso también. Todos fuera de la ciudad, ahora.

Decía el unicornio y ahí el grupo desde sus cazas, volaron todos juntos en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad, procurando que los híbridos los siguieran y así ha sido. Todos los híbridos perseguían al grupo a la vez que disparaban rayos de energía contra ellos.

El grupo mientras eran perseguidos, tenían que maniobrar para esquivar los disparos enemigos.

Shadow: Si algo me fastidia, es que me ataquen sin que yo pueda responder. Pues ahí va mi respuesta ¡Cañón de Fuego!

De una de las alas del caza, se materializó un potente cañón de fuego. El bat pony activó el arma, disparando una potente esfera de fuego que impactó contra un grupo de híbridos, carbonizando a la mayoría donde algunos fueron destruidos.

Shadow: Je, je, je. Eso me gusta más.

Comentaba el bat pony con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver que había logrado acabar con algunos híbridos.

Medic: No cantemos victoria todavía. Hay bastantes híbridos pisándonos los talones.

Advertía Medic a la vez esquivando un rayo de energía proveniente de un némesis híbrido.

Mikki: Tranquilos. En el momento que salgamos de la ciudad, podremos combatirlos.

Shadow: Eso espero, estar a la defensiva no me va mucho.

Al grupo le faltaba poco para salir de la ciudad, pero un disparo de energía impactó en una de las alas del caza de Blue Star, donde dicho caza empezaba a caer.

Blue Star: ¡Me han dado! ¡He perdido el control!

Avisaba alarmada la paladín mientras su caza iba cayendo.

Gunsmith: ¡Haz algo, Blue Star! ¡No quiero ser tortilla pony!

Pedía Gunsmith a Blue Star para que esta recobrase el control de la nave.

Blue Star: ¡Lo estoy intentando! ¡Pero no puedo!

El caza iba cayendo en espiral hacia la ciudad mientras varios híbridos murciélagos, iban en picado con intención de atacar la nave ahora que estaba indefensa. Mikki fue en su ayuda.

Mikki: ¡Aguantad! ¡Allá voy!

Red Heart: ¡Marchando un rescate Express!

Mikki descendió velozmente su nave para rescatar a su amiga y al alicornio. Sin dudarlo, disparó su arma principal para eliminar a los híbridos que perseguían la nave.

Mientras tanto, Blue Star seguía intentando recobrar el control de la nave, pero tenía serios problemas para hacerlo.

Blue Star: ¡Ay, madre! ¡Esto se está poniendo feo por momentos! ¡Cómo no logre estabilizar la nave, estamos listos!

Comentaba enormemente preocupada la paladín por el hecho de que se iban a estrellar. Gunsmith ahí se puso a pensar en alguna solución.

Gunsmith: Vamos, Gunsmith...Piensa. Piensa en como salir de esta.

Comentaba para sí el alicornio tratando de buscar alguna solución, hasta que en su mente se le cruzó una loca idea y ahí exclamó.

Gunsmith: ¡Eso es! ¡Ya sé como salir de ésta!

Blue Star: Pues espero que sea pronto, porque a este paso nos la vamos a estrellar.

Le contestaba la paladín, esperando ésta que la idea de Gunsmith fuese buena. El alicornio cerrando los ojos y alzando los cascos delanteros, comenzó a concentrarse.

Blue Star: Sea lo que sea, hazlo rápido. Ya faltan pocos pies para que nos la peguemos.

Le comentaba preocupada la paladín mientras en tierra, los ponis de la ciudad viendo como el caza se iba a estrellar, salieron corriendo para estar lo más lejos posible del lugar donde se estrellaría el caza.

Mikki aceleraba a tope su nave para tratar de alcanzar la nave de Blue Star para evitar que se estrellara.

Mikki: Más rápido. Debo llegar cuanto antes.

Comentaba Mikki tratando por todos los medios de llegar hacia la nave de su amiga.

Fire White: Mikki ¿Cómo planeas para evitar que se estrellen Blue Star y Gunsmith al suelo?

Preguntaba el fénix blanco en parte también preocupado por sus amigos. Mikki ahí le respondió.

Mikki: Pues...Haciendo algo, vamos.

Fire White: Oh sea, que no tienes plan.

Mikki: Claro que lo tengo, solo que lo tengo a medio plazo, vamos.

Contestaba un tanto dudosa la yegua sin saber que decir a su compañero fénix. El fénix ante la respuesta, rotó los ojos.

Red Heart: Podríamos probar a ponernos debajo del caza de Blue Star para ayudarla a elevarse y así recobrar el control.

Sugería la dragona el modo de salvar a sus amigos.

Mikki: ¿Tendría suficiente fuerza para ello, Red Heart?

Red Heart: Claro. Para mí eso no es un problema.

Fire White: Quizás, pero ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso si la nave está cayendo en espiral. Va a ser difícil pillarlo bien.

Comentaba el fénix donde razón no le faltaba, debido a que la nave iba cayendo no solo en picado, sino también dando vueltas en espiral.

Mikki: Aun así debemos intentarlo.

Respondió decidida la alicornio, más que dispuesta a salvar a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en la nave de Blue Star, la paladín aun trataba de recobrar el control mientras Gunsmith aun seguía concentrándose en lo que fuese que estaba planeando.

Blue Star: Si vas a hacer algo, Gunsmith. Ahora sería un buen momento. Apenas quedan metros para que nos demos el gran tortazo de nuestras vidas.

Le iba diciendo la paladín al alicornio, rogando que éste ya tuviera algún plan. Finalmente Gunsmith tras estar unos instantes de concentración, abrió los ojos y ahí alzó la voz.

Gunsmith: ¡Brisa del Norte!

Nada más decir eso, una fuerte viento empezó a dar en el caza de Blue Star por debajo, haciendo que poco a poco empezara a descender cada vez más lento y estabilizarse.

Blue Star: ¡Aiba! Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Ya siento que estoy recobrando el control de la nave.

Comentaba la paladín al ver que estaba ya logrando recobrar el control de la nave, pero justo en ese momento, un híbrido dragón cargaba en picado contra ellos.

Blue Star: ¡No fastidies! ¿Es que no nos van a dar un minuto de respiro?

Se quejaba la paladín por el hecho de que un dragón híbrido cargaba contra ellos. El dragón híbrido abrió sus fauces y por ella empezó a formarse una pequeña, pero amplia esfera de energía que amenazaba con lanzar un potente rayo contra ellos.

El dragón estuvo a punto de disparar contra Blue Star y Gunsmith, hasta que un láser de fuego atravesó la cabeza del híbrido, matándolo así como deteniendo al mismo tiempo su ataque.

El híbrido se iba desintegrando al mismo tiempo que pasaba entre sus restos el caza de Mikki.

Mikki: Aguantad. Allá llego.

Avisaba Mikki volando hasta donde estaba el caza de Blue Star levemente retenida por el viento creado por Gunsmith. Mikki colocó su caza por debajo de el de Blue Star y ahí fue ascendiendo con ella hasta el cielo.

Gunsmith: Una nave remolcando otra nave. Curioso.

Comentaba el unicornio ante la peculiar forma de elevar la nave. Blue Star mientras, ya estaba recobrando el control de la nave.

Blue Star: Ya he recuperado el control de la nave. Gracias por la ayuda, Mikki.

Agradecía el paladín para acto seguido elevar su caza, donde ya volvía a tener control total de ella. Mikki sonriendo, la contestó a su amiga.

Mikki: No hay de que, amiga.

Ambos cazas ya volvían con el resto del grupo, pero aun no se habían librado de la persecución de los híbridos voladores.

Blade: No es por nada, pero esas cosas aun nos persiguen.

Advertía el alicornio al grupo el hecho de que los híbridos aun los perseguían.

White: No te preocupes por eso. Ya estamos fuera de la ciudad, por lo que ahora podemos combatirlos sin riesgos a dañar a algún inocente.

Lucia: Estupendo. Ya me estaba cansando de huir sin hacer nada. Ahora sí que voy a darle gusto a mi espada.

Decía sonriente la dragona mientras empuñaba su espada, más que lista ésta para acabar con todo híbrido que se topase en su camino.

Mikki: Ya habéis oído ¡A dar caña a esos híbridos!

Todos: ¡Entendido!

Y así empezó el combate aéreo contra los híbridos. Los habitantes de Manehattan veían a lo lejos la intensa batalla aérea entre los cazas contra lo monstruos híbridos.

Mikki: ¡Tomad esto!

Alzaba la voz Mikki, disparando ésta desde su caza varios rayos de energía contra los híbridos, logrando destruir a algunos de éstos.

Shadow Storm y Medic desde sus cazas, iban volando por alrededor de un némesis híbrido, disparando de vez en cuando contra la criatura para ocasionarla fuertes daños.

Shadow: ¡Toma esto, engendro! ¿Qué te parece esto? Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el bat pony con una risa burlona mientras disparaba de forma incesante contra el híbrido. El híbrido ahí disparó un rayo contra Shadow Storm y Medic donde tuvieron que esquivarlo.

Medic: Cuidado, Shadow. Esas criaturas no suelen ser fáciles de eliminar.

Blade: Viendo el tamaño de esa cosa, concuerdo contigo.

La daba la razón el alicornio blanco debido al enorme tamaño que tenía el némesis híbrido, aguantaba bastante bien los disparos.

Shadow: Lo sé, compañera, pero no es el primero que nos enfrentamos. Lograremos derribarlo como a los otros.

Decía confiado el bat pony para tratar de subir el ánimo. Bit ahí comentó.

Bit: Los némesis híbridos poseen una gran fuerza y resistencia, por lo que requiere mucha potencia de fuego para acabar con ella.

Shadow: Bit, amigo. Por favor. Ahórrate los detalles.

Le decía el bat pony al robot donde no le alentaba demasiado los detalles que el grifo robot le daba.

El híbrido ahí trató de derribar los cazas con su rayo de energía, obligando a Shadow y a Medic a desviar sus naves, para así evitar el ataque.

Medic: ¡Arma Triturador V2!

Alzaba la voz Medic, haciendo emerger de una de sus alas su cañón tipo vulcano, para acto seguido disparar contra la bestia centenares de balas.

Shadow: ¡Lanzamisiles de fuego y hielo!

Alzaba ahora Shadow, haciendo emerger de cada una de las alas de su caza, por un lado un lanzador de misiles de fuego y en el otro un lanzador de misiles de hielo.

Shadow primero disparó los misiles de hielo, donde impactaron en el némesis híbrido, ocasionando el efecto de congelación parcial. Luego disparó sus misiles de fuego que impactaron en el híbrido antes de que se derritiera el hielo, provocando así un potente efecto de condensación por los repentinos cambios de temperatura ocasionadas por ambas armas.

Bit: Buena estrategia. Realizar de forma constantes ataques de elementos frío y fuego, lograrán provocar serios daños en el híbrido némesis.

Comentaba el grifo robot ante la estrategia del bat pony. Shadow sonriendo con malicia, le contestó.

Shadow: Lo sé. Je, je, je. Y ahora voy a hacer que este bicho sufra fiebre e hipotermia a la vez.

Decía con cierta malicia el bat pony mientras seguía disparando misiles de fuego y hielo contra el híbrido némesis, ocasionando más y más daños en la criatura. Medic no se quedaba atrás y disparaba desde su caza contra el híbrido, para así provocar mayores daños.

Pese a los ataques y el daño que le hacían, el híbrido rugía de furia y ahí empezó a lanzar rayos en todas las direcciones.

Medic: ¡Cuidado!

Avisaba Medic haciendo maniobras para esquivar los disparos.

Blade: ¡Carai! Esa cosa tira a matar.

Comentaba el alicornio ante los constantes ataques del híbrido.

Lucia: ¡Aguantad, ponis! ¡Aquí llega Lucia!

Se anunciaba Lucia donde la dragona aparecía volando en dirección hacia el híbrido. El híbrido al verla, disparó varias veces contra ella. La dragona con ágiles movimientos, lograba esquivarlos todos mientras avanzaba contra la criatura.

Lucia: ¡Me he enfrentado a criaturas del inframundo más grandes y poderosas que tú!

Se jactaba la dragona sin dejar de avanzar hacia el híbrido. Shadow escuchando eso, comentó.

Shadow: ¿Tú o la Lucía original?

Lucia: ¡Mira, pony! ¡No tengo ni idea!

Respondía con cierto tono de enojo la dragona, aun sin parar ésta de volar hacia el híbrido. El híbrido lanzó una vez más otro disparo contra la dragona, donde una vez más Lucia lo esquivó. Cuando estuvo casi a su alcance, la dragona se elevó rápidamente y una vez arriba y con su espada en alto, la bajo de golpe clavando la hoja en la cabeza del híbrido.

Lucia: ¡Y ahora sufre el infierno al que perteneces, monstruo!

Decía Lucia a la vez generando unas intensas llamas azules desde su espada, donde ahí fue envolviendo al híbrido con dicho fuego. El híbrido rugía de dolor al sentir aquellas mortales llamas.

Lucia: ¡Y para terminar!

Lucia dio un sin de tajos con su espada contra la cabeza del híbrido, para finalmente terminar con un potente tajo vertical que prácticamente partió en dos la cabeza del híbrido. El híbrido comenzó a desintegrarse hasta desaparecer.

Medic: Gracias por la ayuda, Lucia. Se agradece que nos echaras un casco o garra en este caso.

Agradecía la ninja médico con una sonrisa por la ayuda ofrecida por Lucia. La dragona sonriendo levemente, la contestó

Lucia: No hay por qué darlas, pony médico. Lo mío es exterminar monstruos del inframundo.

Blade: ¿En serio a esa dragona robot la cuesta tanto recordar nombres de ponis?

Preguntaba el alicornio blando donde le llamaba bastante la atención que Lucia la costase tanto acordarse de nombres. Medic alzando de hombros, le contestó.

Medic: Eso parece, amigo. Nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados que nunca nos llamen por nuestro nombre.

Comentaba ésta con una ligera sonrisa mientras el alicornio blanco escuchando eso, asentía serio con la cabeza.

White Shield volando desde su caza, era perseguido por varios híbridos dragones.

White: No os será tan fácil atraparme, engendros.

Respondía desafiante el unicornio donde ahí aceleró su nave para alejarse lo más posible. Los híbridos dragones aumentaron también la velocidad con que volaban, a la vez que lanzaban chorros de fuego para tratar de derribar la nave del unicornio.

White Shield hacía rápidos giros y trombos para esquivar las llamaradas de los dos dragones.

White: Ahora probemos un truco.

Decía el unicornio, frenando de golpe su nave, haciendo que los dos dragones que iba volando a gran velocidad pasaran de largo, quedando ahora White Shield detrás de ellos.

White: Ya sois míos.

Decía con cierta malicia el unicornio, empezando a disparar sus cañones contra los dos dragones, ocasionando fuertes daños en éstos. El unicornio no se detuvo ahí y aceleró su nave a la vez que seguía disparando su nave contra ambos híbridos hasta finalmente acabar con ellos.

White: Rápido y eficaz.

Comentaba el unicornio con una sonrisa tras haber acabado con ambos híbridos.

Blue Star y Phantom estaban combatiendo contra híbridos murciélagos y dragones.

Gunsmith: Que chungo veo esto. He visto dragones de todo tipo en la tierra de los dragones, pero ninguno tan feos como éstos.

Comentaba el alicornio marrón tras observar a los híbridos dragones. Blue Star a los mandos y con la vista fijada en los híbridos, le contestó decidida.

Blue Star: Quizás. Aun así, eso no impedirá que acabemos con ellos.

Decía decidida la paladín donde sin dudarlo, disparó sus armas principales contra los híbridos voladores, acabando con algunos de ellos. Unos híbridos murciélagos se pusieron a perseguirlos.

Gunsmith: ¡Blue Star! ¡Detrás de nosotros!

Avisaba el alicornio al ver a ambos híbridos persiguiéndoles.

Blue Star: ¡Lo sé! Voy a probar un truco clásico que casi nunca falla.

Decía la paladín acelerando su nave, donde los híbridos murciélagos trataron de perseguirla lo más veloz que podían.

Blue Star: Ahora un buen giro.

Decía la paladín ascendiendo la nave para hacer un giro de 360º, logrando quedar por detrás de los híbridos murciélagos que habían pasado de largo. Ahí sin dudarlo, Blue Star disparó sus armas principales contra ambos híbridos, logrando destruir a éstos.

Gunsmith: Buena maniobra esa.

Decía sonriente el alicornio ante la buena maniobra de la paladín. Blue Star simplemente sonrió.

Phantom mientras, iba disparando sus armas contra varios híbridos.

Phantom: Veamos que tal os la arregláis contra un fantasma.

Decía todo confiado y decidido el pony fantasma, así hasta que fue rodeado por varios híbridos dragones e incluso un némesis híbrido.

Phantom: Buena respuesta.

Dijo ahora un tanto cortado como preocupado el pony fantasma al ver este a todos esos híbridos rodeándolo.

Los híbridos dragones y el némesis dispararon sus rayos o llamaradas contra la nave.

Phantom: ¡Operación evasiva!

Alzaba la voz el pony fantasma con cierta preocupación, a la vez que pulsaba un botón de la nave. Aquello hizo que la nave se volviera invisible y desapareciera de vista, logrando así evitar los mortales disparos provenientes de los híbridos.

Los híbridos miraban por todas parte, tratando de localizar el caza de Phantom, pero no lograban encontrarlo allá donde mirasen.

Ninguno se percataba que una sombra invisible se movía muy cerca de ellos.

Phantom: ¡Sorpresa!

Alzó la voz de repente el pony fantasma, deshaciendo el camuflaje de su nave y ahí disparando sus armas a toda prisa contra todos los híbridos, ocasionando fuertes daños e incluso matando a algunos de éstos.

Phantom: Je, je, je. Nunca se lo esperan.

Comentaba burlón el pony fantasma, hasta que tuvo que salir volando de allí para evitar el contraataque de los híbridos que aun seguían vivos.

Mikki: ¿Cómo lo lleváis, equipo?

Preguntaba Mikki mientras disparaba sus armas contra los puntos débiles de un némesis híbrido y causarle importantes daños.

Shadow: De alucine. Por fortuna no son muchos y podemos deshacernos rápido de ellos.

Comentaba confiado el bat pony con una sonrisa, completamente convencido de una victoria rápida, hasta que se escucharon más rugidos en la lejanía.

Medic: Oh, oh...Que poco me ha gustado como ha sonado eso.

Comentaba la ninja médico. En ese momento de entre las nubes, surgieron más híbridos e incluso un nuevo híbrido colosal que tenía apariencia de un enorme calamar gigante con seis pares de ojos.

Blue Star: Tenías que hablar de más ¿No, Shadow?

Comentaba molesta la paladín con el bat pony.

Shadow: Vale...Puede que me confiara demasiado.

La batalla se complicó con la aparición de refuerzos híbridos, donde de inmediato empezaron a atacar al grupo. Sin duda el más problemático era el híbrido colosal calamar, donde sus enormes tentáculos eran difíciles de evitar, por no mencionar que desde los ojos, podía disparar mortales rayos de energía.

Lucia: ¡Cuidado, todos! Esto se pone intenso.

Comentaba la dragona mientras esquivaba un intento del calamar de golpearla.

Blade: Que poco me gusta esto.

Gunsmith: Esa cosa es enorme. Como nos acierte, nos hace trizas.

Blue Star: Grande sin duda es, pero también tiene más puntos ciegos.

Comentaba la paladín donde volaba por detrás de donde sería la cabeza del híbrido calamar. Ahí trató de atacarlo por sorpresa.

Blue Star: Voy a preparar las armas a máxima potencia, a ver que le parece.

Comentaba confiada la paladín, hasta que de repente de la nuca del híbrido surgieron otros pares de ojos para sorpresa de la yegua y el alicornio.

Blue Star: ¡Será una broma!

Exclamaba la yegua donde la pilló por sorpresa aquello que hizo el híbrido colosal, aun más cuando unos rayos surgieron de dichos ojos. La paladín trató de evitar los rayos, pero algunos llegaron a golpearla parcialmente el ala. Por fortuna no llegaron a dañarla.

Blue Star: Esto se nos puede complicar más de lo esperado.

Gunsmith: No me digas.

Contestaba con ironía el alicornio marrón. Lucía rodeada de fuego azul por todo su cuerpo, cargó contra el híbrido colosal.

Lucia: ¡Voy a hacer pedazos a esa cosa!

Decía Lucia confiada en que podría golpear al híbrido, pero de improviso uno de los tentáculos atrapó a Lucía e impedirla que se pudiera mover.

Lucia: ¡Suéltame, maldito engendro del demonio!

Gritaba furiosa la dragona mientras intensificaba sus llamas para que la soltasen, pero para el híbrido colosal, las llamas de Lucía eran poco más que como una simple cerilla.

Mikki: ¡Lucia!

White: ¡Todo el mundo, concentrad el fuego en el tentáculo que agarra a Lucia! ¡Tenemos que liberarla!

Exclamaban ambos ponis donde su principal preocupación era liberar a Lucia. El grupo desde todos sus cazas, dispararon sus más potentes armas contra el tentáculo que tenía sujeto a Lucia. Por desgracia, ninguno de los ataques parecía tener el más mínimo efecto en la criatura. Lo peor es que la criatura estaba preparando para disparar desde sus ojos contra la dragona.

Medic: ¡Oh, no!

Phantom: ¡Maldita sea! ¡La va a matar!

El grupo le invadió la preocupación que pese a todos sus fuerzas, no lograban liberar a la dragona. Justo cuando el híbrido colosal iba a atacar, unos potentes disparos de energía impactaron en el rostro del híbrido colosal, logrando causarle daño y que soltara a Lucia.

Blade: ¡Arrea! ¿Y eso?

Medic: Los refuerzos.

Respondió sonriente Medic. Antes de poder preguntar alguna cosa más, surgieron las naves de los Purificadores incluyendo exploradores, cazas purificadores, tempestades, liberadores e incluso algunos cruceros de batallas purificadores.

Clonarion donde estaban sus datos de personalidad en un portanaves purificador, dirigía el combate.

Clonarion: ¡A todas las tropas! ¡Purificad al enemigo!

Ordenaba el maestro purificador, donde las naves concentraban el fuego en destruir a los híbridos.

Mikki: ¡Genial! ¡Los purificadores están ya aquí!

Celebraba la alicornio. Luego acordándose de Lucia, contactó con ésta.

Mikki: Lucía ¿Estás bien?

Lucia: Por supuesto, alicornio. Esta dragona no es fácil de matar.

Contestaba alegremente la dragona. El híbrido colosal iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que recibió más disparos de nada menos que de la Mega Base que había aparecido este también.

White: ¡La Mega Base! Que oportuno.

Celebraba ahora el unicornio. Swan que estaba en el puente viendo la batalla, comentó.

Swan: Hay que pescar a ese calamar. Creo que sería bueno enviar a los criolegionarios ¿No te parece, grandullón?

MB: Me parece buena idea, Swan.

Desde la Mega Base salían pegasos de acero, donde llevaban desde sus patas a los criolegionarios consigo. Cuando los pegasos robots pasaron por encima del calamar gigante, dejaron caer a los criolegionarios donde aterrizaron encima del monstruo. Ahí los robots empezaron a lanzar sus vahos de hielo por alrededor del cuerpo del híbrido.

El híbrido colosal empezaba a sacudirse furioso a los robots que tenía encima, logrando quitarse a algunos de éstos donde los que caían, eran rescatados por los pegasos de acero. Pese a todo, los criolegionarios estaban logrando parcialmente congelar al monstruo donde sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos. Incluso la criatura empezaba a descender poco a poco, ya que le fallaba la fuerza antigravedad que poseía el híbrido.

Phantom: Esta cosa está siendo ya vulnerable.

Shadow: Perfecto. Es hora de ajustar cuentas con él.

Decía el bat pony, dispuesto a hacer pedazos al híbrido. Así hasta que Lucia ahí alzó la voz.

Lucia: ¡Que nadie lo toque! ¡Esa cosa es mía por el hecho de haberme atrapado antes! Ahora verá.

Decía Lucia más que dispuesta a cobrar venganza con el monstruo híbrido. Ahí cargando de fuego su espada, voló en dirección hacia el ya casi congelado híbrido. La dragona volando alto, clavó su espada en lo alto del monstruo y ahí fue descendiendo hacia abajo hasta llegar hasta el final.

Una vez hecho eso, el híbrido fue partido por la mitad. Antes de que empezara a caer, la dragona realizó un fuerte choque con sus palmas ocasionando una onda de choque que rompió las dos mitades en grandes trozos de hielo.

Los crioleginarios que estaban en el híbrido fueron cayendo, donde fueron rescatados por los pegasos de acero y siendo llevados a la Mega Base.

Mikki: Buen trabajo, Lucia. Lo has hecho genial.

La felicitaba la alicornio a la dragona. Lucia con una pose victoriosa, la respondió con cierto tono presumida.

Lucia: Qué se va a hacer. Soy toda una profesional.

Comentaba la dragona con cierto aire presumida y nada modesta.

Las tropas purificadoras mientras, se estaban ocupando de los híbridos que volaban por el cielo. El maestro Clonarion contactó con el grupo.

Clonarion: ¡Atención, patrulla! Hemos localizado la instalación de los híbridos.

Shadow: ¡Hombre! Alguno bueno para variar.

Blue Star: ¿Y dónde está, maestro Clonarion?

Clonarion: Está bajo tierra a miles de kilómetros de debajo de la ciudad de Manehattan.

Contestó el alicornio robot, confirmando que las instalaciones estaban bajo tierra.

Mikki: Lo que sospechábamos antes.

White: Así es como podrían investigar sin ser molestados porque ¿Quién se imaginaría que estarían bajo tierra a miles de kilómetros?

Comentaban la alicornio y el unicornio al confirmarse sus sospechas. Shadow con actitud impaciente, dijo.

Shadow: Bien. Ya sabemos donde están ¿Podemos ir ahora a machacar las instalaciones?

Mikki: Por supuesto. Una vez que sepamos como bajar hasta allí.

Clonarion: Rastreando la ciudad, hemos encontrado una zona de acceso en un edificio asilado, donde podréis usarlo para llegar hasta allí. Usan ese lugar para teletransportar tropas.

Informaba el alicornio robot al grupo.

Clonarion: Vosotros id allí junto con algunos robots sondas para que puedan trabajar con el acceso. Desde allí podréis usarlo para llegar a las instalaciones subterráneas. Nosotros mientras, nos ocuparemos de los híbridos que van por el cielo.

White: Entendido, maestro Clonarion y gracias.

Lucia: Se agradece la ayuda, alicornio robot.

Mikki: Bien, equipo. Vamos para allá.

El grupo se dirigió allí, transportando cada uno de los cazas unos robots sondas para que los ayuden en su misión.

A miles de kilómetros bajo tierra, en las instalaciones de híbridos. El doctor Alabaster estaba enfrente de lo que sería una de sus nuevas creaciones, inspeccionando su desarrollo, hasta que se escuchó una especie de alarma.

Alabaster: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Preguntaba en parte molesto el doctor porque le interrumpieran. Ahí una de las cámaras se centró en una plataforma de gran tamaño, donde se usaban para teletransportar cosas desde las instalaciones a la superficie de la ciudad de Manehattan y viceversa. Su sorpresa fue ver emerger del portal de transporte nada menos que a la patrulla.

Alabaster: ¿La patrulla, aquí? ¡No fastidies!

Comentaba molesto el doctor al ver que la patrulla junto con Gunsmith y Holy Blade, estaban mirando alrededor.

Alabaster: Esos malditos no echarán a perder mi investigación. Ahora es buen momento para poner a prueba la nueva creación de híbridos que he estado desarrollando.

Comentaba el doctor más que dispuesto a soltar sus nuevos híbridos contra la patrulla.

Mientras tanto, el grupo estaba estableciendo una base avanzada en el lugar. Donde los robots sondas estaban primero convocando pilones de energía. Luego las estructuras de producción y de convocación de unidades, al igual que varias defensas por alrededor de la plataforma de transporte.

Holy Blade y Gunsmith estaban observando su alrededor las amplias instalaciones, donde habían centenares de contenedores de híbridos. Sobraba decir que los dos alicornios estaban impresionados al ver el lugar.

Blade: Carai. Esto es inmenso.

Gunsmith: Y pensar que había una cosa así enorme por debajo de la ciudad, y nosotros sin enterarnos siquiera hasta ahora.

Comentaban ambos alicornios sin poder evitar asombrarse en parte al contemplar el lugar. Shadow empuñando su lanza y preparándola para usarla en caso de combate, sin mirarles les dijo a éstos.

Shadow: Pues aprovechad para mirar todo lo que podáis. Porque pronto mandaremos todo este lugar a tomar por saco.

Phantom: Especialmente cuando traigamos las tropas con nosotros.

Completaba el pony fantasma mientras las estructuras estaban ya convocando tropas de infantería, vehículos de combate y naves. Ambos alicornios viendo como convocaban a las tropas purificadoras, no pudieron evitar admirar por ello.

Gunsmith: Vaya. Sí que es un buen sistema para convocar tropas.

Blade: Desde luego, socio.

Desde su sitio, Alabaster observaba como la patrulla estaba ya estableciendo una base.

Alabaster: Sí. Traed todo lo que queráis. Seréis perfectos para poner a prueba mis nuevas creaciones.

Comentaba el doctor de forma perversa, mientras la sombra del nuevo híbrido que estaba detrás del doctor, se le iluminaban unos ojos rojos intensos.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	93. Híbridos Mecánicos 1º Parte

**Híbridos Mecánicos 1º Parte**

Tras lograr encontrar las instalaciones de los híbridos que estaba a miles de kilómetros bajo el suelo, el grupo nada más cruzar el portal de transporte que se usaba para llegar a dichas instalaciones, dejaron que las sondas convocasen las estructuras purificadoras.

Nada más crear las estructuras como algunas defensas para proteger el perímetros, empezaron a convocar tropas y vehículos de combate.

White: Muy bien. Hemos encontrado las instalaciones de híbridos.

Comentaba el unicornio mientras un tanque purificador pasaba a su lado y hasta cierto punto, adoptó su modo asedio.

Mikki: Sí. Ahora solo falta destruir todas las instalaciones.

Comentaba la yegua teniendo esta su fénix apoyado en su grupa. Shadow mirando por todas partes las inmensas instalaciones, comentó.

Shadow: Pues hay para dar y tomar. Cientos de híbridos encapsulados, más que listos para destrozarlos.

Comentaba el bat pony empuñando este su lanza y llevando consigo las Alas de la Ascensión. Clive cuyos datos de personalidad se habían descargado en un robot vigilante, comentó.

Clive: Nuestras tropas están listas y deseosas de entrar en combate.

Decía el guerrero celeste robot, donde detrás de él habían varios vigilantes más con sus cuchillas de energía extendidas. White Shield sonriendo con confianza, le dijo al robot purificador.

White: Gracias, Clive. Será un honor tenerte luchando a nuestro lado.

Blue Star: Lo primero será establecer defensas fuertes en el perímetro, para así asegurar la retirada una vez que vayamos a volar por los aires las instalaciones. Luego empezaremos a destruir todas las instalaciones.

Comentaba la paladín la estrategia a seguir para destruir eficazmente las instalaciones de híbridos. Los demás estaban de acuerdo.

Blade: Destruir unas instalaciones que debe abarcar kilómetros y kilómetros. Sin duda será interesante ver como vamos a mandar todo este sitio a tomar por saco.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco mientras miraba todo a su alrededor las enormes instalaciones. Gunsmith que estaba a su lado, alzando de hombros le respondió medio divertido.

Gunsmith: Por algo se empieza. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el alicornio marrón, dando un leve piquete de codo en el costado de su amigo, haciendo que ambos se rieran. En ese momento, Phantom comentó.

Phantom: Mmm...Que raro.

Gunsmith: ¿Qué es raro,

Preguntaba Gunsmith, notando éste que el pony fantasma miraba por todos lados como si quisiera encontrar algo.

Phantom: Esperaba que un sitio así de importante, estuviera como vigilado. No veo ni guardias ni centinelas por el estilo.

El comentario del pony fantasma fue captado por todos los presentes donde razón no le faltaba. No había centinelas ni guardias. Solo las grandes instalaciones con las interminables células de contención de híbridos.

Blue Star: Phantom tiene razón. No hay ni vigilantes ni nada por el estilo.

Shadow: Esto me da muy mala espina.

Comentaban éstos, desconfiando del lugar. Medic poniéndose la armadura Gilgamesth y colocando en sus cascos las Phantom Blades, comentó con desconfianza.

Medic: Que no haya guardias, no significa que estemos seguros. No me extrañaría que tuvieran algún medio de defensa en caso de ataque.

Alabaster: ¡En eso tienes razón, condenada yegua médico ninja o lo que sea!

Se escuchó la voz de nada menos que de Alabaster a través de unos altavoces, donde casi todo el mundo reconoció aquella voz.

Blade: ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Gunsmith: No conozco esa voz para nada.

Comentaban ambos alicornios, que estaban ambos en guardia. Lucia empuñando su espada, respondió.

Lucia: Es la de ese humano doctor raro.

Alabaster: ¡Es Alabaster, condenada imitación barata de dragona!

Contestó furioso el doctor a través de los altavoces. Mikki empuñando su Stellar Blade, alzó la voz donde ahí le preguntó.

Mikki: ¿Qué estás tramando tú y tus compinches, doctor Olobaster?

Alabaster: ¡Es Alabaster! ¡Y lo único que puedo deciros, que este lugar será vuestro fin definitivo!

Se escuchaba de nuevo la voz molesta del doctor. White Shield alzando de hombros y con una sonrisa burlona, comentó.

White: Que será nuestro fin. Anda que no hemos oído veces eso.

Medic: Sí. La cantidad de veces que nos han dicho eso y nunca se cumplió. Je, je, je.

Completaba la ninja médico, riéndose ésta también al igual que su compañero. De nuevo se escuchó la voz de Alabaster.

Alabaster: ¡Esta vez sí que será vuestro fin! ¿Os extraña que no hubiese guardias? ¡Es simple! ¡Porque la mayoría de los híbridos aquí presentes están listos para usarlos! ¡Surgid, creaciones de Arek y destruid al enemigo!

Ordenaba esto último el doctor e instantes después se escucharon varias alarmas.

Las celdas de contención de los híbridos empezaron sonar con varios sonidos de alarmas y estas se abrieron, liberando a los híbridos que estaban en su interior.

Nada más activarse, los híbridos que ya tenían rodeando la base purificador, iniciaron su ataque como una oleada interminable de híbridos tanto pequeños como grandes e incluso algunos voladores.

White: ¡Nos atacan!

Blue Star: ¡Preparaos para defender!

Avisaban ambos unicornios, siendo White Shield empuñando la Espada y Escudo Magma mientras Blue Star empuñaba la Alabarda del Trueno.

Mikki: ¡Fire White! ¡Shinigami Bestia!

Fire White: ¡A la orden!

El fénix se fuionó con su compañera, adoptando así la forma de enorme loba.

Phantom: Ya tenía ganas de combatir y no mantener tanto al margen.

Decía el pony fantasma mientras empuñaba la Hoja de la Parca.

Alabaster: Ja, ja, ja ¡Divertíos con ellos! ¡Aunque os lo advierto! ¡Mis nuevas creaciones pronto llegarán y os exterminarán!

Se escuchaba una vez más la voz de Alabaster por los altavoces. Mikki con su Estellar Blade partiendo en dos a un híbrido, comentó.

Mikki: ¿Qué ha querido decir con nuestra creaciones el doctor Ulbaster?

Alabaster: ¡Es Alabaster!

Se escuchó de nuevo la voz furiosa del doctor a través de los altavoces. White Shield bloqueando con su escudo el ataque de un enorme híbrido en forma de escorpión, la respondió a su amiga.

White: Tratándose de ese doctor loco, seguramente no será nada bueno.

Comentaba el unicornio mientras el híbrido escorpión trató de atraparlo con sus pinzas o golpearle con su aguijón, hasta que el unicornio usando su magia para impulsarse en un salto, de un tajo le cortó la cola al híbrido escorpión, dejando desprovisto de ella.

Medic: ¡Tienes que eliminarlo, White Shield! ¡Recuerda! ¡Ahora tienen capacidad de regenerarse!

Le advertía la ninja médico a su amigo, a la vez que usaba sus Phantom Blades para desviar los ataques de púas venenosas de los híbridos serpientes. White Shield asintiendo, la respondió.

White: Tranquila. Ya estoy en ello.

Decía el unicornio donde con su magia, creó varias copias de él mismo y las lanzó contra el híbrido escorpión. El híbrido al ver a las copias dirigirse hacia él, intentó aplastarlo con sus pinzas. En el momento que los atrapaba con dichas pinzas, los clones desaparecían.

El híbrido estaba tan concentrado en acabar con las copias, que no se percató que el unicornio con las alas de su armadura, se acercó detrás de él para prepararse en su ataque.

White: ¡Allá vamos! ¡Sable Estelar!

White Shield iluminó con energía mágica su espada y fue directo hacia el híbrido que estaba de espaldas. Ahí con su espada, logró atravesar el cráneo del híbrido hasta hacer emerger la hoja al otro lado.

White: Aun no hemos terminado ¡Explosión Solar!

Alzó de nuevo la voz el unicornio mientras su espada se iluminaba una especie de luz solar. Acto seguido se formó una explosión como de un sol, que reventó la cabeza del híbrido por completo y acabando así con él donde su cuerpo se desintegró por completo.

White: Bien. Uno menos.

Celebraba el unicornio tras haber eliminado al híbrido en cuestión.

Varios híbridos se acercaban al perímetro de la base purificador. Los cañones de fotones que se habían instalado previamente, iban disparando esferas de plasma contra los híbridos. Los tanques purificadores no eran menos, en su modo asedio realizaban potentes disparos, que lograban destruir casi de un disparo a la mayoría de los híbridos pequeños, aunque los grandes resistían mejor los ataques.

Varios híbridos voladores se acercaban velozmente a la base y comenzaron a atacarla.

Mojo: ¡El enemigo ataque por el aire! ¡Adelante, cazas! ¡A por ellos!

Decía Mojo que estando sus datos de personalidad en una nave exploradora, iba éste junto con varias naves exploradoras más a defender la base. Mojo disparaba sus misiles antimateria contra los híbridos voladores, logrando abatir a algunos de ellos.

Mojo: ¡Los cielos son míos!

Se jactaba el robot purificador al ir destruyendo híbridos voladores.

Phantom usando sus habilidades de camuflaje, se hacía invisible para evitar a sus enemigos, para luego reaparecer y de un tajo con su arma, ir matando a los híbridos en cuestión.

Phantom: No podréis dar a lo que no podéis ver.

Decía el pony fantasma donde hacia girar con un casco la Hoja de la Parca, la lanzó a modo de Boomerang donde fue atravesando a varios híbridos en el proceso, para luego que dicha arma volviera al casco del pony fantasma.

Phantom: Nada mal...

Comentaba con cierta sonrisa presumida, hasta que tuvo que volverse a hacerse invisible para esquivar el rayo psiónico de un híbrido dominador.

Blade: ¡Ese es mío!

Decía el alicornio blanco dirigiéndose hacia el híbrido dominador, armado el semental blanco con su Vandal Heart y la Lion Heart. Phantom aun siendo invisible y viendo al alicornio hacer eso, trató de avisarle.

Phantom: ¡Espera, Holy Blade! ¡No le ataques de frente!

Blade: ¿Eh! ¿Quién me llama? No veo a nadie.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco donde miró por unos momentos a ambos lados, para ver si le llamaba alguien.

Blade: No veo a nadie. Habrá sido mi imaginación ¡Al ataqueeee!

El alicornio cargó contra el híbrido e ahí intentó golpearlo con sus espadas, pero antes de que las hojas de ambas espadas pudieran siquiera tocar al híbrido, el híbrido dominador alzó su garra y una fuerza invisible detuvo al alicornio de golpe.

Blade: ¿Pero qué...?

El alicornio trataba de avanzar, pero no se movía del sitio en absoluto. El híbrido con un simple gesto de su garra, mandó a volar al alicornio hasta estrellarse contra varios sitios de las instalaciones.

Blade: Ay...Mi cabeza...

Se quejaba el alicornio blanco mientras se levantaba algo adolorido de restos de estructuras derribadas. El híbrido dominador apareció por delante de él, donde entre sus garras fue formando una esfera psíquica lista para mandarla contra el alicornio.

Estuvo a punto de atacar el híbrido hasta que apareció Phantom, donde con un tajo de su arma hizo retroceder al híbrido. Gunsmith apareciendo también, lanzó un ataque en forma de rayo contra el híbrido, donde este último se alejó para evitar el ataque.

Tras lanzar su ataque, Gunsmith se acercó a Holy Blade para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Gunsmith: ¡Holy Blade! ¿Estás bien?

Blade: Sí...Solo un poco aturdido. No sé qué rayos ha hecho esa cosa conmigo antes.

Respondía el alicornio blanco mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Phantom con su arma en alto y manteniendo la mirada en el híbrido dominador, le respondió.

Phantom: Es una de las habilidades de los híbridos dominadores. Tienen poderes psiquicos muy poderosos.

Explicaba el pony fantasma a ambos alicornios.

Blade: No me digas.

Respondió con ironía el alicornio blanco. El híbrido dominador atacó de nuevo.

Phantom: ¡Cuidado!

Avisaba el pony fantasma donde éste y los otros se apartaron para evitar un potente rayo psíquico lanzado por el híbrido.

Blade: ¡Esta vez no pienso caer en su trampa!

Decía el alicornio blanco, cargando contra el híbrido de nuevo. El híbrido dominador se preparó para atrapar de nuevo al alicornio con sus poderes mentales.

Blade: ¡Esta vez no, Gunsmith!

Gunsmith: ¡Flash Cegador!

Aparecía de golpe Gunsmith por detrás del alicornio, donde su cuerno se iluminó con intensidad, provocando una fuerte ceguera en el híbrido dominador, impidiendo así que pudiera realizar su ataque.

Phantom: Nada mal esa estrategia.

Decía el pony fantasma tras contemplar la estrategia realizada por Holy Blade y Gunsmith. Phantom sin perder tiempo, cargó contra el híbrido dominador que aun estaba ciego.

Phantom: ¡Corte del segador!

Alzaba la voz Phantom donde las hojas de su arma se cargaban de energía. Cuando tuvo al híbrido a su alcance, le dio primero un fuerte tajo con una hoja y luego otro tajo con la segunda hoja. Aquellos tajos hicieron que el híbrido fuera partido en cuatro trozos y luego desintegrarse.

Phantom: Bien. Un híbrido menos.

Gunsmith: Sí. Solo que vienen otros más.

Comentaba el alicornio marrón donde veía venir a más híbridos a su posición. Holy Blade empuñando sus dos espadas, contestó desafiante.

Blade: Que vengan los que quieran. Acabaremos con todos ellos sin dudarlo.

Varios híbridos voladores iban atacando la base purificador por el aire. Por supuesto los defensores del lugar se enfrentaban a dichas criaturas sea en el aire o por tierra.

Blue Star: ¡Trueno Rompedor!

Alzaba la voz Blue Star mientras alzaba también su Alabarda Trueno, donde del arma surgieron varios rayos que impactaron en varios híbridos, fulminando a la mayoría de ellos.

Blue Star: ¡Y tengo aun más para vosotros si se os ocurre acercaros!

Gritaba desafiante la paladín mientras lazaba más rayos, así hasta que un híbrido murciélago logrando evitar los rayos, bajó en picado hacia ella.

La paladín se preparó para recibir al híbrido en el momento que llegase, así hasta que unos rayos surgidos de la nada impactaron en el híbrido, haciendo que se cayera contra el suelo aturdido. Blue Star sin dudarlo, le atravesó la cabeza con su lanza acabando así con él.

Blue Star: Gracias por echarme un casco, Olean.

Agradecía la paladín a nada menos que al alto cruzado purificador Olean, donde éste junto con más robots purificadores tipo alto cruzado, estaban ahí presentes.

Olean: De nada. Debemos estar todos unidos para derrotar a nuestros enemigos.

Decía el alto cruzado robot mientras más de los suyos lanzabas rayos psiónicos contra los enemigos. Algunos incluso formaban arcontes purificadores para combatir a los enemigos más pesados.

Mikki estando en su forma de loba, iba corriendo a toda velocidad al encuentro enemigo.

Mikki: ¡Ataque Lobo Veloz!

Alzaba la voz Mikki donde su cuerpo brilló y acto seguido, la loba fue cubierta por una luz brillante y salió raudo veloz, dejando una estela de sombras de luz de ella misma.

La loba iba a alta velocidad hacia los híbridos donde estos trataron de golpearla, pero la loba se movía a tanta velocidad, que esquivaba con suma facilidad los ataques dejando las estelas de ella misma atrás haciendo de distracción. Luego la loba aparecía por otro lado de cada uno de éstos, donde con fuertes golpes de garras iba causando severos daños e incluso matando a los más pequeños.

Mikki: Esto está siendo muy fácil ¿Es que no hay nadie que me ofrezca un reto?

Comentaba con cierta arrogancia la loba mientras seguía atacando híbridos. Así hasta que un rayo de energía surgió de la nada en dirección a la loba. Mikki viendo eso, tuvo que saltar para esquivarlo.

Draktur: ¿Buscas acaso un reto, loba pulgosa?

Preguntaba el híbrido Draktur apareciendo volando para aterrizar en el suelo. A su lado apareció caminando Dynamir. Mikki en postura de batalla y sin apartar la vista de éstos, exclamó.

Mikki: ¡Vosotros de nuevo! ¿Acaso buscáis pelea conmigo?

Preguntaba desafiante la loba donde ya tenía sus garras extendidas, más que lista para usarlas en caso de ataque. Ambos híbridos riéndose perversamente, la contestaron.

Draktur: Aunque me encantaría enfrentarme a ti y matarte en venganza por la humillación que me hizo pasar Mike Bluer, en realidad no será contra ninguno de los dos contra quien te enfrentarás.

Dynamir: Sino contra otro que arde en deseos de destruir enemigos.

Comentaban ambos híbridos con sonrisas perversas. Mikki parecía un tanto confusa ante las declaraciones de ambos híbridos.

Mikki: ¿Otro?

Alabaster: ¡Así es! Ja, ja, ja ¡Prepárate para enfrentarte a una de mis más poderosas y brillantes creaciones. Ja, ja, ja.

Se oía reírse al doctor Alabaster mientras se jactaba de lo que presuntamente había logrado. Acto seguido, se escuchó como el sonido de unas turbinas o motor de cohete, cosa que llamó poderosamente la atención de Mikki.

Mikki: ¿Y ese sonido?

Fire White: (Cuidado, Mikki. Presiento un gran peligro aproximándose).

La advertía su fénix, presintiendo el fénix un enorme peligro. Justo en ese momento, algo pasó velozmente enfrente de la loba y luego ascendió de golpe, ocasionando un fuerte viento donde la loba tuvo que aferrarse con sus garras al suelo para evitar salir volando y su pelaje se sacudía por dicho viento.

Mikki: ¿Pero qué...?

Ahí es cuando vio descendiendo por el cielo. Parecía un híbrido dominador, solo que más grande que uno y lo principal de todo, su cuerpo era completamente mecánico o al menos eso aparentaba por fuera. Tenía como unos reactores en la espalda y cuatro alas tipo jet.

Sobraba decir que Mikki y Fire White, miraban asombrados a aquel enorme ser mecánico.

Mikki: Pero ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa? ¿Un robot acaso?

Preguntaba desconcertada la loba al ver a la extraña máquina. Draktur riéndose perversamente, la contestó.

Draktur: Ja, ja, ja. Casi. En realidad es una nueva clase de híbrido.

Dynamir: Para ser más exactos, un híbrido mecánico.

Completaba el otro híbrido con una sonrisa perversa igual a la de su compañero.

Mikki: ¿Híbrido mecánico?

Fire White: (Jamás vi nada igual a esa cosa).

En ese momento, se volvía a escuchar la voz de Alabaster.

Alabaster: ¡Así es! Ja, ja, ja. Es uno de mis proyectos más grandiosos que he hecho nunca. Combinar un híbrido con dispositivos tecnológicos, convirtiéndolos así en híbridos mecánicos.

Ahora las piezas empezaban a encajar en la cabeza de Mikki donde con actitud de sospecha, dijo.

Mikki: ¡Claro! Para eso necesitabais las piezas de equipo tecnológico que esos traficantes tenían que entregáoslo ¿Verdad?

Alabaster: Correcto. Je, je, je. Gracias al equipo que me trajeron (no mucho, no vayáis a creer), pude llevar a cabo mi proyecto de crear híbridos mecánicos, potenciando así sus poderes y capacidad de destrucción. Gracias a eso, pude crear al menos tres de ellos.

Mikki: ¿Solo tres? Pues vaya cosa.

Comentaba confiada Mikki en que destruir al menos tres híbridos mecánicos no iba a ser demasiado complicado. La risa del doctor se escuchaba por los altavoces donde acto seguido dijo.

Alabaster: ¿Eso creéis? Ja, ja, ja. Pronto os daréis cuenta de que no ¡Meca híbrido! ¡Acaba con esa estupida loba sarnosa!

Ordenaba el doctor al meca híbrido, donde ahí dicho híbrido acatando la orden, activó los reactores de su espalda, para acto seguido salir despedido hacia delante.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Mikki donde no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, siendo ésta golpeada por el brazo mecánico del híbrido, donde la mandó a volar a gran distancia.

El híbrido no se detuvo ahí y con sus motores aun activos, salió volando a toda velocidad para seguir a la loba.

Draktur: Je, je, je. Aunque me encantaría ser yo quien acabe con esa loba, será interesante ver como ese nuevo meca híbrido hace el trabajo de eliminarla.

Comentaban con malicia el híbrido. Dynamir a su lado y cruzado de brazos, le dio la razón con una sonrisa igual de perversa.

Dynamir: Cierto, je, je, je. Debo decir que por una vez, el doctor Ulbaster ha creado algo grande.

Alabaster: ¡Es Alabaster!

Se oía la voz molesta del doctor a través de los altavoces.

Dynamir: Lo malo de todo esto, es que no tenemos con que divertirnos en machacar algo.

Comentaba con cierta tono aburrido el híbrido.

White: ¿Y qué tal si nosotros os machacamos a vosotros?

Se escuchaba la voz de White Shield donde apareciendo por el aire, lanzó un tajo con su Espada Magma, creando así una hoja de energía que voló a toda velocidad hacia ambos híbridos. Dynamir y Draktur se apartaron para esquivar dicho ataque.

Dynamir: ¿Tú otra vez?

White: Así es, cara espejo.

Respondió desafiante el unicornio mientras blandía sus armas celestes. Phantom junto con Holy Blade y Gunsmith, aparecieron también para unirse al unicornio.

Blade: Deja algo para nosotros.

Gunsmith: Sí. Nosotros también tenemos ganas de machacar híbridos.

Comentaban ambos alicornios mientras empuñaban sus armas. White Shield asintiendo, contestó.

White: Muy bien, pero no podemos dejar sola a Mikki sin ayuda.

Phantom: No te preocupes, creo que Lucía fue a echarla un casco.

Respondía Phantom para tranquilizar al unicornio.

White: Bueno. Si Lucía va, me siento algo más tranquilo.

Gunsmith: Mejor. Así podrás concentrarte plenamente en acabar con esos tipos

Le respondía el alicornio mientras empuñaba unas hachas hechas de hielo.

Dynamir: Esta vez no os salvareis de mis espejos mortales.

Decía amenazante el híbrido mientras convocaba varios espejos a su alrededor. Holy Blade desafiante le contestó.

Blade: ¡Esta vez tus espejos no nos atraparán, engendro!

Dynamir: Sus espejos no sé, pero sí que no os librareis de que yo os aplaste como insectos.

Contestaba Dynamir mientras aumentaba su tamaño y adoptaba más la forma de un dragón enorme de afiladas garras. El grupo al verlo, se pusieron en guardia.

White: Cuidado. Unos amigos nos avisaron de la amenaza de este híbrido, donde tiene una enorme fuerza como poder.

Advertía el unicornio mientras elevaba su Escudo Magma para tenerlo como protección. Los demás asintiendo, respondieron.

Phantom: Captado el mensaje. Simplemente acabamos con él y listo.

Gunsmith: Lo conseguiremos si colaboramos todos juntos.

Dynamir: ¡Comprobemos vuestra teoría!

Gritó el gran híbrido, para luego lanzar una enorme llamarada contra el grupo. White Shield se puso delante y alzando su escudo, logró bloquear el ataque donde se dividió en dos lados. El grupo al estar por detrás del unicornio, se libraron de la mortal llamarada.

White: ¡Detrás de mí! ¡Mi escudo nos protegerá a todos!

Dynamir: ¿Eso crees?

Preguntaba con una sonrisa malévola el híbrido donde chasqueando los dedos, hizo emerger de la nada dos espejos, que de inmediato absorbieron los dos chorros de fuego divididos por el escudo de White Shield. Acto seguido chasqueó de nuevo los dedos, haciendo aparecer otros dos espejos justo a ambos lados del grupo para sorpresa de estos.

White: ¡Cuidado! ¡Seguro que nos va a lanzar los chorros de fuego a través de esos espejos!

Avisaba el unicornio y justo como había dicho este, de los dos nuevos espejos, surgieron el fuego lanzado por el híbrido.

Blade: ¡No hace falta que lo confirmes! ¡Efectivamente nos ha lanzado dicho fuego!

Respondió alarmado el alicornio blanco al ver el fuego yendo hacia ellos, amenazando con carbonizarlos vivos.

Phantom: ¡Cúpula de Hielo!

Gritó Phantom, creando por alrededor del grupo una enorme cúpula de hielo grueso, donde los protegió de las intensas llamaradas.

Phantom: Por poco.

White: Buen trabajo, Phantom.

Le felicitaba el unicornio donde gracias a la barrera de hielo creada por Phantom, podía bajar ya el escudo. Phantom manteniendo la barrera, le respondió.

Phantom: Aun no estamos a salvo. Ese tipo aun sigue lanzando fuego sin parar.

Gunsmith: Ya te digo. Esa cosa parece un lanzallamas con patas.

Comentaban también el alicornio marrón mientras este y los demás, podían ver como la mortal llamarada del híbrido, iba poco a poco derritiendo la cúpula de hielo.

Dynamir: ¡Vamos! ¡Da más gas y destruye ese cascarón de hielo!

Iba diciendo el híbrido a su compañero. Draktur intensificando sus llamas a gran tamaño, miró de reojo y molesto de le dijo.

Draktur: ¡No soy un maldito lanzallamas! ¡Además! ¡Ese maldito escudo de hielo no es fácil de derretir incluso para mis llamas!

Dynamie: Eso es porque seguramente atacas en un mismo sitio. Veamos que tal son sus defensas si es atacado desde varios lados.

Comentaba con malicia el híbrido, donde ahí chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer múltiples espejos por todo alrededor de la barrera de hielo.

Blade: ¿Y ahora qué traman?

White: No lo sé, pero no puede ser bueno.

Comentaban éstos, donde ninguno se esperaba nada bueno por parte del híbrido.

Dynamir: Je, je, je. Y para completar.

Una vez más chasqueó los dedos el híbrido, haciendo aparecer otro espejo mucho más grande que los otros justo enfrente de la llamarada que lanzaba Draktur. El espejo absorbía las llamaradas que lanzaba Draktur, para acto seguido salir por todos los espejos creados previamente por Dynamir, todas éstas impactando en la barrera de hielo.

Dynamir: Aparte de atacar por todos lados, mis espejos amplifican el poder de tus llamas, así que no te cortes y fúndelos.

Explicaba Dynamir con una sonrisa perversa. Draktur sonrió con malicia al escuchar eso y ahí aumentó aun más la potencia de la llamarada, para así acelerar el proceso de descongelación de la barrera de hielo.

Dentro de la barrera de hielo, el grupo ya empezaban a preocuparse en cuando veían como poco a poco la barrera se iba fundiendo con las llamas.

Blade: No sé vosotros, pero esto lo veo chungo.

Gunsmith: ¿Puedes mantener aun más la barrera, Phantom?

Preguntaba el alicornio marrón al pony fantasma. Phantom haciendo un gran esfuerzo para con su magia mantener la barrera, le contestó.

Phantom: Hago...Lo que puedo...No sé cuanto aguantaré todo esto...

Respondía el pony fantasma donde no estaba seguro de que sí podría mantener la barrera o no. White Shield ahí comentó.

White: Pues como no encontremos la forma de salir de esta situación antes de que la barrera caiga, seremos pronto cenizas.

Blade: Puede que lo tengamos un poco difícil lo de salir de aquí.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco con algo de temor en su voz, ya que no se sentía demasiado optimista con lo de poder salir de aquel enorme problema en que estaban ahora.

Gunsmith analizando todo su alrededor, los espejos, las llamaradas, la barrera de hielo donde apenas quedaban unos centímetros de espesor para que se fundiera por completo. El alicornio marrón estaba tratando de encontrar alguna solución para escapar.

Gunsmith: (Vamos, Gunsmith. Piensa. Imagínate que esta es otra de las horribles pruebas de las competiciones de dragones. Analiza tu alrededor e intenta encontrar alguna solución...).

Pensaba Gunsmith en alguna forma de escapar de aquella situación, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en cuando una gota de agua le cayó encima de su cabeza.

Gunsmith: (¿Agua?).

Gunsmith miró hacia donde le cayó la gota de agua. Ahí se fijó que del hielo iban cayendo más y más gotas de agua debido a que se estaba derritiendo la barrera. Justo en ese momento, se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

Gunsmith: (Eso es. Ya sé como podemos salir de esta).

Finalmente tras unos minutos eternos, la barrera de hielo fue derretido por completo. Ya nada impedía que las llamas alcanzara su objetivo.

Dynamir: Ja, ja, ja. ¡Adiós, Patrulla Harmony! Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el híbrido hasta que se fijo en algo que le llamó la atención, interrumpiendo su risa.

Dynamir: ¿Pero qué...? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Draktur! ¡Para tus llamas!

En el momento que dijo eso Dynamir, Draktur dejó de lanzar sus llamas donde confundido, le preguntó a su compañero.

Draktur: ¿Por qué quieres que me detenga?

Dynamir: ¡Mira!

Draktur seguía sin comprender, hasta que miró hacia donde señalaba su compañero y ahí se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Donde antes había una barrera de hielo, ahora había una barrera de agua rodeando al grupo, donde dicha barrera había protegido al grupo de las llamas abrasadoras.

Blade: Muy hábil lo de la barrera de agua, Gunsmith.

Le iba felicitando el alicornio blanco a su amigo. Gunsmith ahí sonriendo, le contestó.

Gunsmith: No es nada. Simplemente aproveché las gotas de agua de la barrera creada por Phantom, para así crear una burbuja de agua que nos protegiera de las llamas de ese tipo.

White: Lo que fue muy hábil por tu parte, amigo.

Gunsmith sonreía al ver que su idea había funcionado. En cambio, Draktur estaba molesto porque su ataque fallase.

Darktur: ¡Malditos! ¡Una estupida burbuja de agua os habrá protegido de mis llamas, pero de mis llamas congelantes sí que no os vais a librar.

Decía esto el híbrido para primero lanzar un rugido como de dragón, para acto seguido lanzar una potente llamarada contra la burbuja de Gunsmith, convirtiéndola ésta en una cúpula de hielo que impedía ver su interior.

Blade: Primero una barrera de hielo. Luego una burbuja de agua y ahora otra vez metidos en una burbuja de hielo. A ver si nos decidimos.

Comentaba molesto el alicornio al verse otra vez atrapados todos bajo una cúpula de hielo.

Draktur, mientras, se preparaba para acabar con el grupo.

Draktur: ¡Hora de destruiros!

Gritaba el dragón donde ahí realizó un potente salto e impulsándose con sus alas para ganar altura, para luego caer encima de la cúpula y aplastarla por completo con todo lo que hubiera dentro.

Draktur: Je, je, je. Ahora sí que tienen que ser tortilla de pony. Je, je, je.

Comentaba con malicia el híbrido con una sonrisa cruel mientras apartar los restos de la barrera, para su sorpresa descubrir que no había rastro alguno del grupo.

Draktur: ¿Qué? ¡No están! ¿Cómo es posible?

White: ¡Patada Media Luna!

Se escuchó de repente gritar al unicornio donde apareciendo por un lado, le dio una potente patada cargada de magia, dibujando un ángulo como de media luna y golpeando fuerte en el rostro del híbrido, donde lo mandó a gran distancia y luego caer al suelo.

White Shield aterrizó en el suelo mientras se reunían Phantom, Holy Blade y Gunsmith con él.

Gunsmith: Gracias por sacarnos de ahí, White Shield.

Blade: Sí. Ese teletransporte nos vino muy bien para evitar ser aplastados.

Comentaban agradecidos ambos sementales por el hecho de haber sido salvados. White Shield sonriendo, contestó.

White: No es nada.

Gunsmith: Solo una cosa ¿Por qué no usaste eso antes para sacarnos de ahí?

Ante la pregunta del alicornio marrón, White Shield algo nervioso, respondió con una sonrisa algo torpe.

White: Pues...Ejem...Supongo que se me había pasado eso antes. Je, je, je.

Una gota de sudor tipo anime caía de las cabezas de los otros al escuchar aquella respuesta. Mientras tanto, Draktur se levantó y furioso alzó la voz.

Draktur: ¡Malditos! ¿Por qué os empeñáis tanto en resistiros y no dejaros matar?

Blade: No. Si encima quiere que nos dejemos matar como si nada.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco con cierta molestia ante la insinuación del híbrido.

Draktur: ¡Ahora sí que os voy a exterminar!

Gritó furioso de nuevo el híbrido, donde a la velocidad del rayo avanzó hacia el grupo donde estos se pusieron en guardia. Cada uno intentó atacarlo por un lado de Draktur.

Gunsmith: ¡Toma esto!

Gritaba Gunsmith con sus hachas de hielo, intentando golpear al híbrido.

Draktur: ¡Quita de en medio, insecto!

Dijo esto furioso el híbrido donde de un fuerte golpe con su brazo, mando a volar a gran distancia el alicornio marrón.

Gunsmith: ¡Ouaaaaa...!

Gritaba Gunsmith mientras salía volando hasta perderse en la lejanía.

Blade: ¡Gunsmith, amigo! ¡Maldito engendro! Vas a lamentar lo que le has hecho a mi amigo.

Decía enfadado Holy Blade tratando de golpear al híbrido con sus espadas mientras Draktur se cubría con sus brazos e intentar golpearle con su cabeza al alicornio blanco, donde este último lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado. Cosa que White Shield aprovechó para atrapar el cuello de Draktur con sus látigos dentados y columpiarse haciendo que el híbrido tuviera problemas para mantenerse de pie, cosa que Phantom aprovechó también para golpear al híbrido con púas de hielo creadas por el pony fantasma.

Más híbridos aparecían para tratar de arrasar el puesto purificador. Los colosos purificadores estando en torno a la base, disparaban sus potentes láseres de calor, logrando incinerar a los más pequeños y ocasionar fuertes daños a los más grandes.

Algunos híbridos llegaban a la base y los más pequeños atacaban las patas de los colosos para que perdieran el equilibrio y hacerlos caer. Los más grandes a golpes los derribaban.

Un hueco se formó en las defensas de la base y los híbridos trataron de aprovechar para entrar y destruirla desde su interior. Así hasta que alguien se interpuso.

Tacticus: ¡Choque Planetario!

El general Tacticus golpeando con su espada encadenada el suelo, provocó un fuerte temblor que levantó parte del suelo y golpease así a todo híbrido que se encontrase por delante.

Tacticus: ¡Atrás, engendros! ¡Nadie pasará en mi guardia!

Decía el gran general. Los híbridos iban a atacar de nuevo, hasta que detrás del general aparecieron devastadores purificadores donde de inmediato empezaron a disparar contra el enemigo, siendo apoyados por tanques de asedios y más colosos purificadores.

Tacticus: ¡Así! ¡Debemos mantener el fuerte para asegurar nuestra vía de escape en cuando acabemos el trabajo! ¡No les deis cuartel!

Iba ordenando el general mientras unidades predators aparecían y de inmediato empezaron a disparar sus poderosos cañones, bombardeando al enemigo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de las instalaciones, estaba Mikki incrustada en los restos de un contenedor.

La loba parecía aturdida mientras un híbrido en forma de coyote con alas puntiagudas y afiladas se iba acercando a Mikki. Cuando la tuvo a su alcance, el híbrido abrió sus fauces alcanzando un gran tamaño, todo eso con intención de devorar a Mikki. Antes de que siquiera pudiera hincarla el diente, la Stellar Blade es introducida en su boca y atravesando el cráneo.

Mikki: Ni lo sueñes, engendro.

Decía desafiante Mikki mientras sostenía la Stellar Blade con que había atravesado el cráneo al híbrido. Ahí la loba alzó su espada hacia arriba, partiendo por la mitad la parte superior de la cabeza del híbrido, matándolo así.

Mikki ahí se puso de pie mientras se sacudía el pelaje para quitarse el polvo y escombros que tenía encima.

Mikki: Vaya con el bicho ese. La verdad, no me esperaba un ataque semejante.

Fire White: (¿Estás bien, Mikki?).

Mikki: Sí, Fire White. Simplemente me pilló por sorpresa. La próxima vez no me pillará desprevenida.

Respondía Mikki que estaba dispuesta a no dejarse golpear de nuevo por sorpresa por parte del híbrido. En ese instante sintió algo y rápidamente se apartó para evitar el golpe de garra por parte del meca híbrido.

Mikki: Hablando de esa cosa.

Decía Mikki mientras de ponía de inmediato en guardia. El meca híbrido generó varias esferas de energía en sus garras y las lanzó contra la loba. Mikki ahí saltó para esquivar los ataques.

El híbrido a gran velocidad reapareció justo al lado de Mikki e intentó golpearla. Mikki usando sus alas para impulsarse, esquivó el ataque.

Mikki: ¡Esta vez no, engendro!

Decía desafiante Mikki disparando un potente láser de luz contra el mecahíbrido, donde este último se cubrió con un campo de fuerza para protegerse del rayo, pero retrocediendo levemente por la fuerza del rayo.

El híbrido activó los reactores de su espalda, permitiendo así a este salir impulsado hacia delante con su campo de fuerza aun activa, con intención de placar contra Mikki. La loba viendo eso, se teletransportó para esquivar el ataque y reaparecer en un sitio alto.

El meca híbrido se giró hacia donde estaba Mikki y abriendo unos compartimentos, disparó centenares de misiles contra Mikki.

Meca híbrido: ¡Morid!

Gritó el híbrido sin dejar de disparar misiles contra la loba. Mikki fue volando a lo largo del lugar, mientras los misiles impactaban en diversos puntos, ocasionando fuertes destrozos.

Mikki: ¡No te será tan fácil acabar conmigo!

Decía desafiante Mikki sin dejar de esquivar ataques, hasta que la loba se colocó detrás de una estructura alto donde los misiles impactaban por todo el lugar.

Mikki: ¡Puño Lobo!

Alzaba la voz Mikki con su brazo derecho en alto y formando una luz en forma de cabeza de lobo, donde ahí golpeó con fuerza la estructura, haciendo que cayera justo encima del híbrido y aplastándolo así.

Mikki aterrizó por el suelo mientras observaba los restos caídos de la estructura, que había derribado ésta antes.

Mikki: Bueno. Parece que logrado quitarme de encima a esa cosa.

Comentaba confiada la loba. Alabaster observando la escena mediante unas cámaras, comentó con una sonrisa perversa.

Alabaster: Estupida. Mis nuevos meca híbridos no pueden ser destruidos así como así.

En ese momento, los restos de la estructura comenzaron a moverse, cosa que llamó la atención de Mikki donde la loba se puso de inmediato en guardia.

Mikki: ¿Qué rayos...?

Los escombros empezaron a flotar y ahí la loba vio emerger al meca híbrido, donde con sus poderes mentales hacía levitar todos los escombros y que giraban por alrededor suyo.

El meca híbrido con un gesto de su brazo, hizo que los escombros fueran cayendo hacia la posición de Mikki.

Mikki: ¡Arrea! ¡A correr!

Decía Mikki alarmada por ver los escombros caer hacia ella, donde la loba tuvo que salir a escape moviéndose de un lado a otro para evitar ser aplastada por los escombros.

Mikki tenía que estar en alerta máxima para evitar ser aplastada por los escombros.

Fire White: (¡Mikki! ¡Ten cuidado!).

Mikki: ¡Lo tendré! ¡No te preocupes! ¡En algún momento se le acabarán los escombros!

Fire White: (¿Segura?)

Preguntaba con cierta ironía el fénix, ya que el híbrido volvía a alzar con su mente los escombros, para volver a lanzarlos contra la loba. Aquello preocupó un tanto a Mikki, donde ésta ya no se sentía tan segura como antes.

Mikki: Vale...Quizás me veía demasiado optimista.

Lo loba tuvo que correr y tratar de esquivar con agilidad los escombros que lanzaba el híbrido contra ella. La loba corría, saltaba, se deslizaba por debajo de los escombros, teletransportarse con su magia. Todo con tal de evitar ser aplastada. En un intento de librarse de los ataques, la loba disparó un rayo mágico desde su boca contra el híbrido, pero un escombro se entrecruzó, bloqueando el ataque.

Mikki: ¡Diantres! ¡Fallé!

Maldecía Mikki. Al final un escombró pequeño cayó al suelo por delante de la loba, haciendo que ésta se tropezara y cayera rodando al suelo. El híbrido ahí no desaprovechó la oportunidad y lanzó todos los escombros a la posición de Mikki.

Mikki: ¡De eso nada!

Decía desafiante Mikki donde la loba se puso a rodar por el suelo para evitar ser aplastada por los escombros. Ahí el meca híbrido no cesó en sus intentos y volvió a alzar los escombros, y prepararlos para lanzarlos de nuevo.

Mikki logrando volver a ponerse de pie, se puso en posición para estar preparada cuando el híbrido la atacase de nuevo.

Meca híbrido: ¡Morid!

Alzaba la voz el híbrido a punto de atacar mientras Mikki estaba atenta a sus movimientos.

Lucia: ¡No tan rápido, engendro!

Apareció de repente Lucia volando por el aire, dando un potente tajo con su espada en el pecho del meca híbrido. Aquello hizo que el híbrido retrocediera mientras dejaba caer los escombros y se sujetó el pecho donde tenía un profundo corte.

Mikki: ¡Lucía! ¡Muy oportuna, amiga!

Exclamaba la loba alegrándose enormemente al ver a su amiga dragona robot en su ayuda. Lucia manteniéndose en el aire con sus alas y con su espada bien sujeta, sin mirarla la dijo a la loba.

Lucia: Atenta, alicornio...o loba en tu caso. Si algo sé por experiencia propia, es que monstruos como estos no son fáciles de eliminar a la primera.

La iba advirtiendo la dragona robot mientras los daños que tenía en el meca híbrido se iban reparando solos, hasta restaurarse por completo. El híbrido mirando a ambos chicas, alzó la voz.

Meca híbrido: ¡Morid!

Mikki: Eso ya lo has dicho varias veces. En serio. Pareces un disco rallado.

Respondía con sarcasmo la loba al ver que el híbrido no paraba de repetir la misma palabra. El híbrido ahí disparó una salva de misiles contra la loba y la dragona.

Lucia: ¡Cuidado!

Lucia lanzó una llamarada para neutralizar parte de los misiles. Mikki creó una barrera para protegerse del resto de misiles.

Lucia: ¡Hora de acabar contigo, engendro mecánico!

Alzaba la voz Lucia donde cargó contra el híbrido con su espada. El híbrido mediante un teletransporte, despareció de vista, esquivando así el ataque de la dragona.

Lucia: ¡No te escondas, cobarde! ¡Te partiré en cuatro en cuanto te coja!

Amenazaba molesta la dragona mientras miraba por todos lados, tratando ésta se encontrar al híbrido. Justo en ese momento, apareció el meca híbrido, pero no solo él, sino hasta tres más de él mismo. Lucia se sorprendió de verse rodeada por cuatro meca híbridos.

Lucia: ¿Y esto?

Mikki: ¡Cuidado, Lucia! ¡Esa cosa por lo visto puede crear dobles suyos!

La advertía la loba al ver como el híbrido creaba copias de sí mismo, rodeando éstos a la dragona robot. El meca híbrido y sus copias alzaron cada uno su garra derecha, donde iban generando en todas ellas unas esferas de energía.

Ahí todos los híbridos lanzaron a la vez sus ataques contra la dragona. Rápidamente la dragona alzó el vuelo para alejarse de la zona de encuentro entre las esferas. Nada más chocar las esferas, se formó una enorme explosión conjunta que levantó una densa nube de polvo que cubrió al meca híbrido y los otros.

Lucia en el aire iba aleteando sus alas, tratando ésta de mantenerse lo más alejado de la nube de polvo, ya que no podía ver ni al meca híbrido ni sus copias.

Lucia: A saber donde estarán.

Comentaba la dragona sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Mikki ahí aleteó con fuerza sus alas para disipar el humo. Cuando el humo desapareció, no había rastro alguno del meca híbrido, cosa que sorprendió a la loba y a la dragona.

Mikki: ¿Dónde se ha ido?

Lucia: No se le por ningún lado, loba.

Comentaban éstas mientras miraban por todas partes, tratando éstas de ubicar al híbrido y sus copias. Justo en ese momento a los pies de la loba, surgieron atravesando el suelo metálico unas garras que atraparon las cuatro patas de la loba para sorpresa de esta, donde ésta no podía moverse.

Mikki: ¿Pero qué...?

Exclamaba la loba sin poder mover sus patas ya que dichas garras las tenían fuertemente agarradas sus patas, impidiendo moverse a ésta. Justo a su lado aparecieron dos de los cuatro meca híbridos presentes y antes de que la loba tuviera tiempo de hacer algo, ambos híbridos lanzaron desde sus garras una gran esfera conjunta de energía, donde con ella golpearon a Mikki en su costado y la mandó a volar a gran distancia.

Del suelo emergieron los otros dos híbridos y mediante un teletransporte, se pusieron al otro lado donde se dirigía la loba y cuando la tuvieron a su alcance, la golpearon con sus garras impregnadas en energía donde la mandaron al cielo. Con la loba en el aire, los cuatro meca híbridos se reunieron en un punto y rodeando a la loba que aun seguía en el aire.

Meca híbrido: ¡Morid!

Alzaba la voz el híbrido donde este y sus copias, dispararon centenares de misiles en dirección a la loba. Lucia a la velocidad del rayo, agarró a Mikki en el aire y la sacó de allí antes de que los misiles explotasen.

Lucia: ¿Estás bien, loba?

Preguntaba la dragona a la loba. Mikki recuperándose de su estado de aturdimiento, la contestó.

Mikki: Sí. Estoy bien. Esas cosas me pillaron por sorpresa.

Lucia: Hay que estar más atenta, loba. Nunca bajes la guardia cuando el enemigo ande cerca y con intención de eliminarte.

Aconsejaba la dragona a la loba para luego dejar que esta última empezar a volar por ella misma. Mikki asintiendo, la agradeció el consejo.

Mikki: Gracias por el consejo, Lucia. Ahora creo que es buen momento para dejarse de bromas y acabar con esa cosa y sus copias de una vez por todas.

Lucia: Completamente de acuerdo, loba.

Ambas estaban de acuerdo de que ya iba siendo hora de ponerse serias y decidir acabar con el meca híbrido. Ambas féminas con sus armas, se prepararon para combatir y sin más tardar, fueron volando hacia el híbrido mecánico y sus copias.

Meca híbrido: ¡Morid!

Alzaba la voz del híbrido, para luego éste y sus copias lanzar un sin fin de misiles y rayos de energía contra la loba y la dragona.

Mikki: Madre mía. Siempre repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez.

Comentaba molesta la loba, esquivando ésta varios misiles y rayos al igual que Lucía esquivaba los que iban hacia ella.

Lucia: Sí. Es un poco pesado ¿Tendrá capacidad de hablar o simplemente le han puesto una voz gravaba para el caso?

Contestaba bromeando en parte la dragona, haciendo reír levemente a Mikki por ello. La dragona se adelantó hasta lograr acercarse a una de las presuntas copias y de un tajo con su espada, partirlo en dos donde desaparecieron al instante, revelando ser una copia.

Lucia: Uno menos.

Mikki esquivó un rayo de energía mediante un vuelo rasante, para luego al llegar al híbrido le dio un fuerte tajo con su espada que lo partió en dos donde también desapareció al instante.

Mikki: Quedan dos.

Lucia volando en zig zag para esquivar los ataques de energía, llegó hasta otro de las posibles copias. Ahí la dragona alzando su garra cubierta de fuego, atravesó la cabeza del meca híbrido donde desapareció también.

Lucia: Ya solo queda uno y sin duda el original.

Decía Lucia donde efectivamente, solo quedaba una copia que sin lugar a dudas tendría que ser el original.

Mikki: ¡A por él! No dejemos ni una sola pieza en su sitio.

Lucia: Tú lo has dicho, loba.

Ambas cargaron contra el meca híbrido, donde este último intentó pararlas con un rayo. Ambas chicas lo esquivaron y Lucia fue la primera en atacar, dando una fuerte patada al pecho del híbrido donde lo hizo retroceder. Ahí el híbrido lanzó una esfera de energía con intención de golpear a Lucia, pero la dragona se alejó volando logrando esquivar el ataque.

Mikki aterrizando y deslizando por el suelo, giró sobre ella misma donde con su cola golpeó las piernas del híbrido donde lo hicieron caer. El híbrido empleó sus poderes mentales para evitar caer al suelo y quedar levitando. La loba intentó atacarlo de un salto por la espalda, pero el híbrido abriendo unos compartimentos de su espalda, disparó varios misiles que obligaron a la loba a rectificar su ataque y crear una barrera para protegerse del ataque.

El híbrido logró ponerse de pie y levitar a unos metros del suelo con sus poderes mentales. Lucia intentó atacarlo por un lado con su espada, donde el híbrido percatándose de ello alzó su brazo para protegerse. El ataque de Lucia con su espada, logró atravesar parcialmente la armadura del meca híbrido. Ahí el híbrido lanzó un rayo desde su garra libre que impactó en el pecho de Lucia y la empujó hasta estrellarla contra una pared.

El híbrido estaba centrado en Lucia, que no se percató de Mikki donde la loba disparó un rayo de luz en su espalda que lo mandó estrellarse contra unos contenedores vacíos del lugar.

Mikki fue volando para seguir atacando, pero el híbrido alzando de golpe con sus poderes mentales, levito varios contenedores y los lanzó contra Mikki, donde la loba trató de esquivarlos todos, pero uno de gran tamaño la dio de llenó y la estrelló contra el suelo.

El híbrido iba generando energía a través de sus garras para lanzar un potente ataque concentrando donde había caído la loba, pero fue interrumpido cuando Lucia lanzó una poderosa llamarada azul contra el híbrido, interrumpiendo así su ataque y obligar a crear una barrera mental para protegerse de las llamas de Lucia.

Del contenedor que estaba antes Mikki, salió despedida por el cielo y apareció una furiosa loba rodeada por un aura de luz. La expresión de la loba era de estar verdaderamente enfadada.

Mikki: ¡Se acabo! ¿Quieres pelear en serio? Pues, que así sea.

Como un misil la loba cargó contra el híbrido. El híbrido al verla, con una de sus garras disparó un rayo, pero la loba lo esquivó mientras seguía acercándose a éste.

Mikki: ¡Garras de Lobo!

Alzó la voz Mikki mientras las garras de su armadura surgían unas cuchillas de luz y con ellas se puso a lanzar múltiples zarpazos contra el meca híbrido, ocasionando varios daños en su armadura.

Mientras la armadura se iba poco a poco regenerando, el meca híbrido intentó golpear con un rayo psionico contra la loba, pero Mikki lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado y ahí agarrandole del brazo, giró varias veces sobre ella misma con el híbrido, para luego lanzarlo por el aire.

Mikki: ¡Atomic Blast!

Alzaba la voz Mikki generando una esfera de energía dorada que iba alcanzando un gran tamaño, para luego lanzarla contra el meca híbrido donde ahí le dio de lleno, ocasionando una enorme explosión de energía.

El híbrido cayó al suelo con serios daños en su armadura y parte de sus alas rotas, aunque se iban reparando solo poco a poco.

Lucia: Parece que esa cosa es resistente, loba.

Comentaba la dragona. Mikki asintiendo, la dio la razón.

Mikki: Es verdad. Si dejamos que se repare del todo, seguramente recobrará todas sus fuerzas. Por eso hay que acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Lucia: Me imagino que tienes un plan de como hacerlo.

Ante el comentario, Mikki miró a la dragona donde ahí sonriendo, la respondió.

Mikki: Por supuesto. Eso siempre ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Mazazo de la Victoria!

 **Música Finisher**

Mikki empuñando su Stellar Blade, se preparó para lanzar su ataque final contra el meca híbrido, donde éste estaba casi reparado por completo.

Mikki: ¡Bien, bicho feo! ¡Cuando acabe contigo, no sabrás si ir a un médico o a un taller! ¡Aun así, vas a caer bien destrozado!

Decía Mikki mientras realizaba un salto y con su espada, dibujaba en el aire una gran "V" de fuego. Luego creó su Atomic Blast en medio de la "V".

Mikki: ¡Adiós, chatarra!

Decía esto Mikki, finalmente lanzando un tajo con su espada, mandando así la "V" de fuego con su Atomic Blast contra el híbrido. En el momento que impactó, se formó una enorme explosión de fuego que rodeó al híbrido.

El híbrido fue completamente desintegrado hasta desaparecer. Lo único que quedó de él fueron unas pequeñas piezas quemadas o destruidas.

Mikki: Esto ya está.

Decía Mikki mientras se sacudía un poco el pelaje para quitarse el polvo de la batalla. Lucia miraba los restos metálicos que sobrevivieron al ataque devastador de Mikki, la comentó a la loba.

Lucia: Parece que sobrevivieron piezas de esa cosa.

Mikki: Seguramente porque eran añadidos artificiales y no partes orgánicas. Debo admitir que ese híbrido era duro de verdad. Nos ha costado mucho eliminarle más que los otros tipos.

Comentaba la loba donde tenía que reconocer que el meca híbrido era bastante poderoso y que les había dado bastantes problemas.

Lucia: Si algo sé por experiencia en este tipo de casos, es que probablemente hayan más como esta cosa.

Mikki: Y sin duda tendrás razón, Lucia. Si hay más como esta cosa, nos esperaba una batalla dura. Mejor nos reunamos con los demás.

Lucia: Eso me parece aconsejable.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron volando de allí para volver a la base avanzada y apoyar a sus aliados.

Desde unas cámaras de vigilancia, Alabaster pudo ver como Mikki y Lucia acabaron con el meca hibrido. Cosa que al doctor lo ponía bastante furioso.

Alabaster: ¡Maldición! ¡Esas malditas han acabado con uno de mis meca híbridos! Con lo que me ha costado a mí construir a ese híbrido con las partes mecánicas.

Decía bastante enfadado el doctor al ver como uno de sus meca híbridos fue destruido. También mirando desde las otras cámaras, veía como la patrulla y las tropas purificadoras, combatían contra las oleadas de híbridos de todo tipo que iban asediando su base en torno al portal de acceso.

Draktur: ¡Doctor! ¡Esa maldita patrulla ha acabado con uno de tus meca híbridos!

Contactaba con él Draktur mientras combatía con la patrulla. El doctor ahí le contestó.

Alabaster: ¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea! ¿Crees que no lo he visto por las cámaras?

Dynamir: Pues vaya birria de meca híbrido has hecho. Mucho de presumir de gran creación, pero al final ha caído como uno cualquiera.

Comentaba el otro híbrido elegido con tono de menosprecio por el meca híbrido que Alabaster soltó. El doctor logrando calmarse un poco, comentó.

Alabaster: Bueno. Aun me quedan otros dos más, donde son sin duda más poderosos todavía.

Draktur: Más te vale que valgan la pena, por el esfuerzo que nos llevó conseguir ese maldito equipo que necesitabas.

Alabaster: Créeme, Draktur. Puedo asegurarte que el esfuerzo que he aplicado en ellos, han valido enormemente la pena.

Respondía el doctor donde de detrás de él había dos enormes contenedores con una silueta oscura en cada una, donde en cada una de ellas iban iluminando unos ojos rojos amenazadores.

Mientras tanto en otra parte, Gunsmith que había sido lanzado hace tiempo por Draktur, recobraba el sentido.

Gunsmith: ¡Au! Mi cabeza...Menuda pegada tenía ese bestia...No creo que encuentre ni siquiera un dragón que me golpeé tan fuerte como ese.

Comentaba el alicornio donde sin percatarse, estaba colgado boca abajo encima de algo. Al estar medio aturdido, no se dio cuenta a tiempo y al final cayó al vació.

Gunsmith: ¡Uahhhhh...!

Gritaba el alicornio mientras caía, hasta que desplegando sus alas, logró frenar su caída y evitar estrellarse contra el suelo por unos centímetros.

Gunsmith: Carai...Porque poco...

Comentaba el alicornio mientras se iba poniendo de pie.

Gunsmith: ¿Desde dónde he caído?

Preguntaba el semental mientras miraba por donde había caído. Ahí se fijó que por donde cayó, era parte de algo grande. Algo que parecía íntegramente mecánico.

Gunsmith: Curioso. Parece una máquina.

Comentaba el semental observando dicha máquina donde parecía grande de verdad. Luego su vista se centró en una placa que había en base al pie a la máquina. El semental se acercó a dicha placa donde había una parte escrita, donde ahí se puso a leerla en voz alta.

Gunsmith: "Prototipo de robot de combate". Nombre en clave "Balius".

Leía el semental dicho texto donde el nombre le había llamado bastante la atención.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	94. Híbridos Mecánicos 2º Parte

**Híbridos Mecánicos 2º Parte**

Las tropas purificadoras aun mantenían la posición en la zona de acceso, trayendo más y más tropas a través de las estructuras de invocación. Todo ello mientras trataban de mantener a raya a las incontables oleadas de híbridos que iban atacando la base.

Los devastadores desde posiciones elevadas, disparaban sus armas de largo alcance contra los híbridos, mientras los vigilantes con sus cuchillas iban despedazando a cualquier híbrido que se acercase demasiado a la base.

Bit: ¡Estallido Múltiple!

Alzaba la voz Bit a la vez que disparaba un sin fin de misiles contra varios híbridos, ocasionando serios daños o matando a todo híbrido que se cruzara en las explosiones de dichos misiles.

Un híbrido volador trató de atacarlo por el aire, pero Bit logrando esquivarlo, lo agarró del cuello con sus garras y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en él donde le ocasionó importantes daños. Luego lo lanzó al suelo y convirtiendo sus brazos en cañones de energía, disparó dos haces en espiral que atravesaron al híbrido y acabaron con él.

Un híbrido asediador iba cargando contra la base mientras las tropas purificadoras trataban de detenerlo.

Bit: ¡Cuidado! ¡Híbrido asediador detectado!

Avisaba el robot grifo mientras disparaba sus cañones contra el híbrido asediador. El híbrido asediador que iba golpeando a las tropas pequeñas para quitarlas de en medio, en el momento que recibió los disparos del grifo robot, agarró con una de sus garras a un vigilante y lo lanzó a modo de proyectil contra Bit. El robot grifo lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado.

Clive: ¡Yo me ocupo!

Clive iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el híbrido asediador. Cuando el híbrido lo vio, lanzó un rayo de energía desde su único ojo contra el robot. Clive lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado sin dejar de correr. Finalmente el robot llegó hasta el híbrido donde saltó a una rodilla suya y tomando impulso, saltó y con sus cuchillas de le dio un fuerte tajo al rostro del híbrido. El híbrido furioso trató de golpearlo con sus cuchillas, pero Clive lo esquivó pasando por debajo y ahí aprovechó para de un fuerte tajo, cortar dicho brazo.

El híbrido furioso con una de sus garras, atrapó al cuerpo del robot y con ambas garras, lo aplastó hasta convertirlo en chatarra.

Ahí los datos de personalidad de Clive salieron del robot destruido, para de inmediato descargarse en otro robot vigilante y desde su nuevo cuerpo, Clive saltó a la espalda del híbrido y enterrar ambas cuchillas de energía en el monstruo, haciendo rugir de dolor a la enorme bestia donde empezó a sacudirse para quitárselo de encima.

Talis: ¡Voy en tu ayuda, Clive!

Avisaba la robot purificadora Talis donde esta junto con varios devastadores y adeptos purificadores, empezaron a disparar contra el híbrido, ocasionando varios daños, pero ninguno tanto como los potentes disparos de energía provenientes de Talis.

El híbrido furioso, lanzó un gran rayo de energía a modo de arco con intención de destruir a los robots atacantes. Varios purificadores fueron destruidos en la salva mientras Talis logró evitarlo mediante un fuerte salto, donde ahí continuó disparando contra el híbrido asediador.

Clive: Es hora de terminar con esto.

Decía el robot purificador donde con sus cuchillas a modo de picos, iba escalando la espalda del híbrido asediador mientras este último se iba sacudiendo para quitarse a Clive de encima.

Clive: Ahora es el momento.

Finalmente el robot estaba a la altura del cuello y con sus cuchillas, atravesó el cráneo del híbrido, haciendo rugir de dolor a este último mientras se sacudía más violentamente.

Bit fue volando hacia el híbrido donde ahí activó también unas cuchillas de energía, donde con dichas armas atravesó el cuello del híbrido asediador.

Bit: ¡Explosión de Plasma!

Gritó el robot abriendo varios compartimentos, donde desde ahí realizó múltiples disparos de esferas de plasma al mismo tiempo que era impulsado hacia atrás. La bestia rugía de dolor por recibir los múltiples disparos de energía proveniente del grifo robot.

Talis: ¡Clive! ¡Apártate!

Le advertía la yegua robot mientras cargaba de energía su arma al máximo. Clive la obedeció y sacando sus cuchillas de energía, realizó un salto mortal hacia atrás para alejarse del híbrido asediador. Ahí Talis apuntando su arma ya cargada contra el híbrido, lanzó un potente rayo de energía directo hacia el híbrido, donde le atravesó la cabeza e instantes después se reventó en pedazos, acabando así con dicho híbrido.

Bit: Híbrido eliminado.

Informaba el robot grifo tras ver como el híbrido se iba desintegrando. Talis ahí comentó.

Talis: Cierto. Pero aun quedan más híbridos que vienen hacia aquí.

Informaba la robot purificador mientras más oleadas de híbridos iban hacia su posición.

Clive: ¡Que vengan los que quieran! ¡Todos probarán mis cuchillas!

Respondía desafiante el robot purificador donde en posición de combate, extendía sus cuchillas de energía más que listo para enfrentarse a los que fueran.

Mientras tanto, White Shield, Phantom y Holy Blade seguían combatiendo contra Draktur y Dynamir.

Draktur: ¡Vais a ser destruidos!

Amenazaba el híbrido donde ahí lanzó una mortal llamarada contra el grupo, donde por supuesto éstos se apartaron para evitar la mortal llamarada.

Blade: ¡Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres darnos con eso!

Dynamir: ¿Algo como esto?

Preguntaba con malicia el híbrido elegido, chasqueando éste los dedos y haciendo aparecer un enorme espejo donde absorbió las llamas que había lanzado Draktur. Luego otros tres espejos aparecieron cada uno al lado del grupo para sorpresa de éstos.

De cada espejo surgieron las llamaradas lanzadas por Draktur en dirección a cada uno del grupo.

White: ¡Cuidado!

Avisaba el unicornio a la vez alzando su escudo Magma para protegerse de las llamas. Phantom se cubrió con un gran muro de hielo que detuvo parcialmente el ataque del híbrido, donde el pony fantasma tuvo que apartarse para evitar las llamas en cuando lograron traspasar su muro. Holy Blade simplemente se teletransportó para esquivar las llamas que iban hacia él.

Blade: ¡Ya me tienen harto! ¡Atomic Blast!

Decía ya bastante harto de la situación el alicornio blanco, para lanzar una potente esfera de magia contra Draktur, pero Dynamir se interpuso y absorbió el ataque con el espejo que tenía entre sus cuernos.

Dynamir: Je, je, je. No tan rápido.

Dynamir devolvió desde otro de sus espejos el ataque del alicornio. Holy Blade ahí saltó para esquivar el ataque y luego volar directo hacia Dynamir.

Blade: ¡Contra ataques a distancia quizás! ¡Pero seguro que para esto no te sirven tus espejos! ¡Senda de los Cien Puños!

Ahí el alicornio lanzó infinidad de puñetazos y patadas contra Dynamir. El híbrido viendo eso, convocaba espejos para protegerse de los ataques como mucho, ya que sus espejos solo servían para dirigir ataques mágicos o a distancia, pero no ataques físicos cercanos. Finalmente el alicornio blanco logró conectarle un golpe en el pecho del híbrido, ocasionando daños a éste.

Blade: ¡Y ahora, toma esto!

Holy Blade estuvo a punto de dar un fuerte gancho a Dynamir, pero un coletazo por parte de Draktur lo detuvo y lo estrelló contra una pared.

Draktur: ¡Desaparece!

Alzaba la voz el híbrido para luego lanzar una mortal llamarada contra el alicornio blanco que aun seguía en la pared.

White: ¡Escudo Magma!

Aparecía de golpe White Shield donde desde su escudo Magma, proyectó una barrera que detuvo las llamas lanzadas por Draktur.

White: ¿Estás bien, Holy Blade?

Le preguntaba el unicornio sin bajar su barrera en ningún momento al alicornio. Holy Blade un tanto adolorido por el golpe, le contestó.

Blade: Sí. Solo un poco atontado. Madre mía. Ese tipo sí que tiene una buena pegada.

White: Me lo imagino. Ya nos avisaron de que ese híbrido tiene mucho poder tanto físico como mágico.

Le contestaba el unicornio mientras mantenía aun escudo para protegerse éstos de las llamas de Draktur. El híbrido habría seguido lanzando fuego si no fuera por el hielo que se iba formando debajo de él.

Phantom: ¡Deja a mis amigos en paz!

Decía en alto el pony fantasma donde desde el suelo creó afiladas púas de hielo emergente, obligando a ambos híbridos a apartarse.

Draktur: ¡Ya me tenéis harto! ¡Morid!

Gritaba el híbrido con ira en su voz, lanzando una llamarada contra el pony fantasma. Phantom tuvo que apartarse para evitar las llamas, donde desde ahí pudo ver que las llamas estaban deshaciendo el suelo como parte de lo que encontraba por ahí.

White Shield y los otros seguían combatiendo, hasta que se escucharon como explosiones de gran envergadura. Cosa que llamó bastante la atención al grupo.

Phantom: ¿Qué son esas explosiones?

Preguntaba el pony fantasma. Dynamir sonriendo perversamente, les contestó al grupo.

Dynamir: Otro de nuestros meca híbridos.

En la base aliada, estaban siendo ahora atacada por otro meca híbrido, cuya apariencia era como un némesis híbrido, pero de complexión mecánica. Mencionando también que era mucho más grande comparable a un crucero de batalla. Dicho híbrido desde múltiples cañones que tenía por casi todo su cuerpo, iba disparando potentes salvas. También iba dejando caer mortales bombas donde provocaban intensas explosiones que arrasaban con todo lo que encontraban.

Blue Star: ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?

Preguntaba sorprendida la paladín al ver al enorme híbrido atacando la base aliada. Las defensas disparaban sus armas contra dicho híbrido, pero apenas le hacían nada.

Mojo: ¡A todas las naves! ¡Derribad a esa cosa!

Ordenaba Mojo que volando este desde su nave explorados y siendo seguidos por otros más, volaron hacia el meca híbrido y mediante un vuelo rasante, disparaban múltiples misiles antimateria en diversos sitios. Por desgracia apenas lo hicieron nada y el meca híbrido centró su atención en las naves, donde no dudó en disparar contra éstas, derribando o destruyendo a algunos en el proceso.

Mojo: ¡Maldito engendro! ¡Toma esto!

Gritaba Mojo realizando varios disparos más con intención de derribar como fuese al meca híbrido. El meca híbrido miró a Mojo y desde sus ojos disparó un doble láser.

Mojo intentó esquivarlo, pero el doble láser le dio y destruyendo un ala de la nave, haciendo que Mojo perdiera el control.

Mojo: ¡Esa cosa me ha dado!

Alzaba la voz Mojo mientras trataba inútilmente recobrar el control de su nave. Por desgracia la nave se estrelló contra el suelo donde había varios híbridos, llevándose por delante a varios de éstos.

Los datos de personalidad de Mojo se descargaron en otra nave exploradora y ahí el robot molesto, comentó.

Mojo: ¡Maldición! Esa cosa tiene un gran poder ofensivo. No será fácil lidiar con él.

Por otro lado de la base, Medic iba combatiendo contra varios híbridos. Con su gran agilidad potenciada por la armadura Gilgamesth, la yegua se desplazaba a gran velocidad de un lado a otro, atravesando o cortando con las Phantom Blades a todo híbrido que se encontrase.

Medic: ¡Y aun tengo más para vosotros, engendros!

Decía desafiante la ninja médico, hasta que de repente surgió un gran rayo rojo, que iba rasante por el suelo y obligó a la pony fantasma a esquivarlo de un enorme salto.

Medic: Pero ¿De dónde ha salido eso?

Preguntaba la ninja médico estando esta en el aire, viendo el gran surco que había por el suelo producto del rayo. Cuando aterrizó en el suelo, vio al responsable.

Era como un behemoth híbrido, pero mucho más grande y de complexión mecánica. Con afiladas garras de metal y cuchillas hechas de energía. Un gran visor rojo donde brillaba intensamente.

Medic: ¿Qué es eso? Se parece a un behemoth híbrido, pero como mecánico.

Preguntaba la ninja médico al ver el peculiar híbrido. El meca híbrido miró a Medic con su visor rojo, donde dicho visor empezó a brillar y por él disparó un gran rayo de energía.

Medic: ¡Arrea!

Exclamó Medic al ver el gran rayo, donde se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo. Dicho rayo arrasó toda una fila de robots purificadores y dañando varios vehículos.

Medic realizando varios volteretas, lanzó varios shuriken donde se clavaron en el meca híbrido e instantes después explotaron. Por desgracia, apenas le hicieron nada en la dura armadura del híbrido.

Medic: Esa cosa es dura. Tendré que acercarme y tratar de atacar en cualquier punto débil que tenga.

Decía esto la ninja médico, para de golpe avanzar hacia el meca híbrido. El meca híbrido iba a disparar de nuevo su láser contra Medic en cuando la vio acercarse.

Medic: Esta vez vengo preparada ¡Multiplicación Oculta de Cuerpos!

Nada más decir eso, múltiples clones de ella misma surgieron por todas partes, confundiendo así al meca híbrido donde ahora ya no podía ver por donde disparar o atacar.

Medic y copias: ¡Ahora ya no es tan fácil! ¿Verdad?

Hablaban Medic y sus copias a la vez con sonrisas burlonas. El meca híbrido ahí abrió unos compartimentos en sus hombros, donde ahí lanzó unos especies de platillos donde de inmediato se plantaron al suelo a unos metros del meca híbrido.

Medic: ¿Y eso?

Una de las clones pasó cerca de dichos platillos y en el acto algunos platillos explotaron, eliminando a la clon en el acto.

Medic: ¡Arrea! ¡Son minas explosivas!

Exclamaba de golpe Medic parando para evitar dichas minas, pero varias de sus clones no pudieron frenar a tiempo y al llegar al límite, dichas minas explotaron, eliminando de golpe a varias de éstas.

El meca híbrido ahora centró su atención en Medic y en las pocas clones que quedaban, donde su visor rojo se iluminaba listo para disparar de nuevo.

Medic: Mucho me temo que esto no iba a ser tan fácil como yo pensaba.

Pensaba Medic temiendo que ahora las cosas iban a ponerse feas. La ninja médico se preparaba para tratar de esquivar el rayo.

Mikki: ¡Toma esto!

Lucia: ¡Y esto!

Gritaron Mikki y Lucia donde entre las dos le dieron una doble patada en el costado del híbrido, haciendo que se cayera y le saliera desviado el rayo, salvando así a Medic donde la yegua feliz de ver a sus dos amigas, las agradeció a éstas.

Medic: Muchas gracias, chicas. Por un momento temí que iba a ser pony tostada.

Comentaba agradecida la ninja médico mientras Mikki y Lucia se juntaban con ella.

Mikki: No hay de que, amiga.

El meca híbrido volvía a alzarse más que listo para atacar de nuevo, cosa que las tres se pusieron en guardia para enfrentarse al meca híbrido.

Medic: Cuidado. Esta cosa es mucho más fuerte que un behemoth híbrido normal. Me ha dado que hacer.

Advertía seria la ninja médico sin dejar de empuñar sus Phantom Blades en ningún momento. Mikki y Lucia asintiendo con la cabeza, respondieron.

Mikki: Habrá cuidado.

Lucia: No te preocupes, pony médico. Ya nos enfrentamos a una cosa de esas y logramos acabar con ella.

Hablaba con cierto tono de seguridad y confianza en sí misma la dragona. Así hasta que Mikki la comentó a la dragona.

Mikki: Bueno. Algunos problemas si nos dio la cosa esa.

Medic: ¡Cuidado!

Advertía Medic donde podía ver como el híbrido lanzó de nuevo su láser de ojo, obligando al grupo a apartarse siendo Lucia la que alzaba el vuelo hacia el cielo.

El meca híbrido centrando su vista en Lucia, alzó sus brazos cuchillas y las lanzó a modo que creó unos boomerangs de energía que iban hacia la dragona. Estuvo a punto de alcanzarla hasta que Mikki se interpuso y con un golpe de su Stellar Blade logró desviar dichas cuchillas.

Mikki: ¡Láser Cegador!

Gritó Mikki disparando un potente láser de energía en dirección al meca híbrido. El meca híbrido alzó sus brazos para usarlos como protección, recibiendo de lleno el láser donde lo hacía retroceder por la fuerza del rayo.

Cuando el rayo terminó, Lucia ahora cargó su ataque.

Lucia: ¡Llamara Infernal!

Lucia lanzó unas poderosa llamarada que cubrió por completo al meca híbrido.

Medic: Dejad que os ayude yo un poco ¡Técnica Ninja! ¡Aliento de Fuego!

Medic con sus cascos, realizaba múltiples sellos para finalmente aspirar aire y lanzar una bocanada de fuego por la boca contra el meca híbrido.

El meca híbrido estaba rodeado de fuego, hasta que de un golpe de sus cuchillas deshizo las llamas que lo rodeaban. Acto seguido disparó desde varios compartimentos varios misiles, que fueron directos hacia el grupo.

Mikki: ¡Cuidado!

Mikki se desplazaba de un lado a otro corriendo para esquivar los misiles y de vez en cuando con su espada, partir en dos algún misil que iba hacia ella. Lucia volaba veloz esquivando los misiles y lanzando de vez en cuando varias bolas de fuego para librarse de los misiles que se iban acercando demasiado.

Medic con su agilidad ninja, se metía entre diversas estructuras e incluso entre varios híbridos enemigos, para que los misiles impactasen en ellos en vez de a Medic.

Medic: Parece que pese a todo, nuestros ataques sí le hicieron algo. Puedo ver que su armadura sufrió daños importantes.

Comentaba Medic donde efectivamente, la armadura del meca híbrido presentaba daños como parte del metal fundido por las llamas previas.

Mikki: Mucho me temo que si es como el otro, eso no importará mucho. Mirad.

Decía la loba señalando con su garra al meca híbrido, donde en éste se le iba reparando los daños ocasionados por el trío.

Mikki: Es lo que me temía. Puede también reparase solo los daños que sufra.

Medic: Ya veo. Esto nos complica un tanto más las cosas.

Comentaban ambas sintiéndose algo desanimadas por el hecho de que pese a todos los daños hechos al híbrido, la criatura mecánica se iba reparando sola con el tiempo. Una vez reparado completamente, el meca híbrido rugió y ahí lanzó múltiples misiles como su láser de ojo contra todo el grupo, donde las tres tenían que tratar de esquivar los ataques como pudiesen.

Mikki: Habrá que causar tanto daño como sea posible. Dudo que eso de la reparación sea infinita ¡Vamos! ¡Ataquemos con todo!

Mikki iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el meca híbrido, esquivando los misiles y el mortal láser de la criatura. Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, saltó para esquivar las cuchillas láser del híbrido y con su espada realizó un potente tajo en el pecho.

Mikki: ¡Granadas de Plasma!

Mikki creó varias granadas de plasma, donde las lanzó todas contra el híbrido donde ocasionaban múltiples explosiones.

Mikki: ¡Y para terminar!

Mikki alzó su espada con intención de partir en dos la cabeza del híbrido, pero del pecho del híbrido se abrió un compartimento, donde surgió de ella un brazo mecánico que atrapó a Mikki y la trajo para sí.

Mikki: ¿Pero qué...?

Mikki trató de escapar, pero el brazo la llevaba hasta quedar en el pecho del híbrido y ahí varias esferas surgieron atrapando las patas y alas de la loba como si una masa viscosa se tratasen, quedando todas éstas pegadas al cuerpo del híbrido e impidiendo que se pudiera mover la loba.

Mikki: ¡Estoy atrapada! ¡No me puedo mover!

Decía la loba intentando usar su magia, pero no funcionaba. Lucia y Medic viendo eso, trataron de ayudarla.

Lucia: ¡Aguanta, loba!

Medic: ¡Vamos a ayudarte!

Lucia y Medic cargaron contra el meca híbrido. No querían arriesgarse a atacarlo a distancia, no fuese que diesen a Mikki por error.

Medic iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el híbrido donde la criatura lanzó un rayo que la dio de lleno, pero una nube de humo se formó alrededor de la pony ninja, revelando ser en realidad un tronco.

Medic apareció por detrás con intención de atacar al híbrido por la espalda, pero rápidamente el híbrido se giró exponiendo a Mikki por delante, haciendo que Medic tuviera que rectificar su ataque y luego tratar de esquivar el ataque del híbrido con sus cuchillas láser.

Lucia trató de atacarlo con su espada, pero como hizo antes con Medic, el híbrido se giró para poner a Mikki de nuevo como escudo.

Lucia: ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Lucha con honor!

Le gritaba la dragona al meca híbrido, pero la criatura lejos de querer escucharla, disparó varios misiles contra Lucia donde la dragona tenía que esquivarlos, pero al final fue alcanzada por una de las garras del híbrido que la tiró contra el suelo.

Medic se acercó veloz hacia el híbrido ahora que estaba centrado en Lucia, pero como si el meca híbrido pudiera percibirlo, se dio la vuelta rápidamente teniendo a Mikki por delante, haciendo que Medic tuviera que pararse. Ahí el híbrido dio un fuerte pisotón que hizo temblar el suelo donde la pony ninja se cayó al suelo.

El híbrido alzó de nuevo su pie con intención de aplastar a Medic. La ninja médico tuvo que rodar para evitar el fuerte pisotón del meca híbrido, donde dicho pisotón destrozó parte del suelo.

Mikki: ¡Chicas! ¿Estáis bien?

Preguntaba Mikki donde estaba esta preocupada por sus amigas, donde ahí éstas la contestaron.

Lucia: Sí, loba. Nada que no hiciera antes en el Inframundo...O al menos la otra Lucia.

Medic: Mikki ¿Puedes salir de ahí?

Mikki: Parece que mi magia está bloqueada, intentaré salir como sea.

Medic: Muy bien. Mientras tanto, nosotras trataremos de sacarte de ahí.

Respondía Medic aunque no estaba muy segura de como sacar a Mikki de aquella situación.

Mientras tanto, el meca némesis híbrido seguía bombardeando el lugar, destruyendo todo cuanto encontraba y obligando a las tropas purificadoras a retroceder.

Blue Star: ¡Atrás todos! ¡Todas las tropas terrestres retroceder! ¡Que los voladores ataquen a ese engendro!

Iba ordenando la paladín mientras las tropas purificadoras iban retrocediendo para evitar el bombardeo del meca híbrido, mientras los exploradores atacaban al meca híbrido donde este último se defendía con sus armas.

Tactitus: Blue Star. Tenemos unidades tempestades listas para usar, que sin duda lograrán causar daños a esa cosa. También portanaves que harán de apoyo.

Informaba el general a la paladín, donde Blue Star asintiendo, dijo.

Blue Star: Muy bien. En tal caso, que carguen con todo contra esa cosa.

Y de inmediato, varias naves tempestades, siendo éstas apoyadas por varios portanaves purificadoras donde estaba el maestro Clonarion en una de las grandes naves, iban hacia el meca híbrido.

Los tempestades tomaban posiciones y cargando sus armas, dispararon sus esferas de energía explosiva que impactaban contra el híbrido, logrando causar daños importantes. Los portanaves lanzaban sus interceptores donde a modo de enjambre atacaban al meca híbrido, haciendo de distracción para que el meca híbrido no se centrase en las otras naves.

Bit: ¡Cañón Tempestad!

Bit disparó sus rayos de energía contra la cabeza del híbrido, ocasionando importantes daños en ella.

Pese a todos los daños, el meca híbrido aun tenía fuerzas para luchar y lanzaba todo su arsenal contra todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, ocasionando daños importantes o derribando algunas naves.

Clonarion: ¡Mantened la posición, guerreros! ¡Debemos destruir esa abominación!

Ordenaba el alicornio robot a las tropas voladoras, donde disparaban sus armas contra el meca híbrido volador. El meca híbrido sufría múltiples daños en su cuerpo mecánico, pero aun así seguía sin mostrar apéndice de debilidad e iba disparando sus armas contra las naves purificadoras.

Bit estaba volando, cargando consigo en brazos a Blue Star, donde ambos robots podían ver como el meca híbrido seguía dando guerra.

Blue Star: Esa maldita cosa está resultando ser muy resistente.

Bit: Unidad severamente blindada. Costará derribarlo.

Comentaban ambos al ver como el meca híbrido aguantaba mucha potencia de fuego. Así hasta que el meca híbrido centró su vista en ellos precisamente.

Bit: Mucho me temo que nos está viendo.

Comentaba el grifo robot. Blue Star tratando de mantener la calma, le dijo.

Blue Star: Bueno. No necesariamente. Estamos justo en medio de la flota de ataque. Sería ya casualidad que de entre todas las cientos de naves que la están atacando, se fijara precisamente en nosotros.

Explicaba la yegua dando por sentado que no necesariamente el meca híbrido estuviera mirando precisamente a ellos. Justo en ese momento, el meca híbrido disparó un rayo desde varios cañones justo en dirección donde estaban Bit y Blue Sky.

Bit: ¡Movimiento evasivo!

Avisaba el grifo robot empezando a volar en otra dirección para esquivar el fuego al igual que el resto de las naves aliadas. El meca híbrido no se detuvo ahí y disparó una salva de misiles que iban directos hacia Bit y Blue Star.

Blue Star: Vale...Puede que me equivocara un poco y sí realmente nos hubiera visto precisamente a nosotros.

Comentaba ya no tan segura de sí misma la yegua mientras se sujetaba del cuello del grifo, mientras este último volaba a toda velocidad para esquivar los misiles que se dirigían hacia ellos.

Bit: ¡Interceptores!

Decía el robot mientras de unos compartimentos de su espalda se abrían y de ellos surgieron varios misiles interceptores. Dichos misiles impactaron contra los del meca híbrido, logrando destruir la mayoría, pero aun quedaban más misiles que se dirigían hacia ellos.

Blue Star: ¡Ya está bien de ir a la defensiva! Es hora de ir al ataque ¡Rayo!

Blue Star con su Alabarda Trueno, lanzó un potente rayo eléctrico que golpeó todos los misiles, logrando destruir todos éstos.

Bit: Buena maniobra, Blue Star.

Blue Star: Je, je, je. Gracias. Ahora me tienes que disculpar, pero yo me bajo aquí.

Decía la yegua bajándose del grifo robot. Ahí mientras caía al vació, la yegua realizó el antiguo tecno-hechizo de las Tecno Alas, donde de su espalda surgieron unas alas metálicas. Gracias a ellas, la paladín podía volar por ella misma.

La paladín se puso en guardia enfrente del meca híbrido, donde este último se preparaba para atacar de nuevo. Justo cuando iba a hacerlo, unos potentes disparos láser salidos de la nada, impactaron en el meca híbrido deteniendo así su marcha.

Blue Star: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Preguntaba en parte sorprendida la yegua ante el repentino ataque que no provenía de ninguno de las tropas aliadas. Su vista se dirigió por donde vinieron los ataques y ahí es cuando lo vio.

Era una enorme plataforma robótica bípeda con una cabina central. Con unos brazos que portaban unos potentes cañones láser y unas lanzadera de misiles en los hombros.

Blue Star: ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Acaso es uno de nuestros aliados?

Preguntaba la paladín. Bit analizando la plataforma robótica, la contestó.

Bit: Negativo. No pertenece a las tropas aliadas.

Gunsmith: No me extraña, porque lo acabo de encontrar por ahí.

Se escuchó de repente la voz de Gunsmith por el comunicador, cosa que sorprendió en parte a la paladín donde ahí no pudo evitar comentar.

Blue Star: ¿Gunsmith? ¿Eres tú?

Gunsmith: Así es, preciosa. Estoy dentro de esta cosa robótica.

Contestó el semental a la vez que lanzaba múltiples misiles contra el meca híbrido, ocasionando múltiples daños en éste.

Gunsmith: Je, je, je. Y debo decir que me empieza a gustar.

Comentaba el alicornio estando este dentro de la cabina del enorme robot, donde el semental estaba a los mandos. En ese momento, una de las pantallas se encendieron, donde por ella aparecía un muy molesto Alabaster.

Alabaster: ¡Tú! ¿Se puede saber que haces con el Balius?

Preguntaba molesto el doctor al alicornio marrón donde no parecía gustarle que el semental estuviera dentro del llamado Balius. El alicornio marrón tranquilamente le respondió.

Gunsmith: Así que esta cosa se llama el Balius. Interesante.

Alabaster: ¡Pues claro, idiota! ¡Es una plataforma de combate experimental construida por mí!

Gunsmith: ¿En serio? No me digas. Je, je, je.

Respondía el semental con una ligera sonrisa burlona, cosa que molestó bastante al doctor y ahí le gritó.

Alabaster: ¡Esa máquina es mía! ¡Sal de ella o atente a las consecuencias!

Amenazaba el doctor donde el alicornio simplemente hacía misa y con una sonrisa burlona le contestó.

Gunsmith: Creo que no. La verdad es que esta máquina me gusta y la voy a estar usando un rato.

Alabaster: ¡Maldito! ¡No te atrevas a...!

No pudo terminar de hablar el doctor, porque el semental ahí cortó la comunicación tras pulsar un botón.

Gunsmith: ¡Voceras! Bueno. Yo a lo mío. A armarla. je, je, je.

Comentaba el alicornio marrón con una sonrisa maliciosa, donde de inmediato empezó a disparar múltiples misiles contra el meca híbrido. El meca híbrido furioso, disparó un mortal rayo que iba arrasando el suelo y avanzando hacia la máquina.

Gunsmith: Oh, oh...A volar tocan.

Decía esto el semental para acto seguido activar unos reactores y salir de ahí volando, esquivando el mortal rayo que había lanzado el híbrido contra él.

El híbrido seguía atacando hasta que una estela negra lo golpeó la cabeza, interrumpiendo así su ataque. La estela negra no se detuvo y seguía atacando en varios sitios, logrando destruir algunos de sus cañones al meca híbrido.

Cuando la estela negra se detuvo, se reveló que era Shadow Storm con su lanza y las Alas de la Ascensión.

Shadow: Este bicho sin duda excederá el límite de peso en las naves. Así que habrá que rebajárselo un poco.

Comentaba el bat pony a la vez lanzando plumas de luz desde las Alas de la Ascensión, golpeando y provocando leves explosiones contra el meca híbrido.

Blue Star: ¡Déjame un poco a mí!

Alzaba la voz la paladín donde esta con su Alabarda Trueno, lanzó un potente trueno que golpeó al meca híbrido, quedando la criatura envuelta en electricidad a la vez que ciertas partes de su cuerpo explotaban.

Gunsmith: ¡A dar caña!

Gritaba Gunsmith mientras disparaba los láseres y misiles del Balius contra el meca híbrido, ocasionando importantes daños en el meca híbrido.

El meca híbrido ya furioso, disparó desde los cañones que aun conservaba, múltiples láseres que iban impactando en varias naves aliadas.

Shadow: Habrá que derribar a esa cosa como sea.

Comentaba Shadow al ver que el meca híbrido aun podía presentar batalla. Blue Star mirando su Alabarda Trueno, le comentó a su compañero.

Blue Star: Creo que si logro concentrar suficiente poder en mi Alabarda Trueno, podría lanzar un rayo lo suficientemente potente como para derribar a esa cosa. Aunque eso me llevará un rato. Necesito que me cubráis mientras lo preparo.

Explicaba la yegua teniendo esta alguna posible idea de como derrotar al meca híbrido. Sus compañeros escuchando la idea de la yegua, asintieron mientras la respondía.

Shadow: Muy bien, compañera. Te daremos tiempo.

Bit: Nosotros nos ocuparemos de mantener ocupada al meca híbrido.

Blue Star: Gracias, chicos.

Agradecía la paladín mientras Shadow y Bit iban volando al meca híbrido, mientras Blue Star tomando distancia, alzaba su Alabarda Trueno y comenzó a concentrar energía en el arma, para así preparar su ataque.

Shadow: ¡Atención, tropas! ¡Mantened ocupado al meca híbrido mientras Blue Star se prepara para darle el ataque definitivo!

Iba ordenando el bat pony donde ahí las tropas aliadas asintieron y se preparaban para atacar al híbrido en todas las direcciones.

Mojo: Demostraremos que nadie nos supera en el aire.

Gunsmith: Me gusta, sobre todo por el hecho de darle caña a la cosa esa.

Las tropas purificadoras aéreas empezaron a atacar en todas las direcciones al meca híbrido, ocasionando importantes daños a dicha bestia mecánica. Mojo por supuesto iba por delante junto con varios exploradores, disparando misiles antimateria.

Gunsmith desde el Balius, aterrizaba de nuevo al suelo y desde ahí disparaba varias veces contra el meca híbrido.

Gunsmith: Esto sin duda me gusta mucho más. Je, je, je. Que gozada de máquina.

Comentaba sonriente el alicornio marrón donde el semental estaba sin duda disfrutando de la máquina y su gran poder ofensivo.

Blue Star: Vamos...Debo seguir concentrando energía.

Decía Blue Star aun concentrando energía en su arma, donde energía eléctrica iba rodeando dicha arma.

El meca híbrido disparó un potente rayo hacia delante, que obligó a las naves purificadoras a apartarse. Bit esquivando también el disparo, contraatacó disparando sus propios rayos de energía contra el meca híbrido, donde le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

Shadow Storm volaba por alrededor del meca híbrido, lanzando varias plumas de luz contra la máquina gigante. El bat pony tuvo que alejarse cuando el meca híbrido empezó a disparar sus cañones contra él.

Blue Star seguía concentrando cada vez más energía en su arma, donde las corrientes eléctricas eran cada vez mayores.

Gunsmith seguía disparando sin cesar contra el meca híbrido, tratando de ocasionar tantos daños como le fuese posible. De vez en cuando tenía que moverse para evitar los mortales rayos que le lanzaba el híbrido, cosa nada fácil debido al gran tamaño del Balius, ocasionando que recibiera algún que otro disparo. Por fortuna el blindaje de la gran máquina le permitía al alicornio aguantar muchos ataques.

Tras intensos minutos que parecían eternos, finalmente Blue Star terminó de cargar el arma.

Blue Star: ¡Arma ya cargada! ¡Apartaos todos! ¡Que voy a atacar a esa cosa con todo!

Avisaba Blue Star donde la paladín apuntó con su arma al meca híbrido, mientras las tropas aliadas se apartaban para dejar paso a la paladín.

Blue Star: ¡Gran Trueno Golpeador!

Gritó Blue Star y finalmente un inmenso rayo de gran envergadura salió del arma, directo hacia el meca híbrido donde no pudo hacer otra cosa que recibir de lleno el ataque, donde dicho rayo lo cubrió por completo.

Por unos instantes duró el rayo que surgía de la Alabarda Trueno y cubría por completo el meca híbrido, hasta que finalmente la yegua dejó de lanzar rayos. La yegua estaba ya algo exhausta por lanzar tan potente rayo.

Cuando el rayo terminó, aparecía de nuevo el híbrido aun flotando, pero con severos daños en su cuerpo. Ahí varios sistemas empezaron a explotar tanto por dentro como por fuera. Daños mayores de lo que su sistema de autoreparación podría arreglar y empezó a descender hacia el suelo.

El meca híbrido se estrelló contra el suelo, arrastrándose unos metros por el suelo donde se llevó por delante a varios híbridos tanto cuando se estrelló como los que se encontraba en su camino.

El meca híbrido estaba en el suelo tratando de reparar sus sistemas principales, mientras Blue Star aterrizando por el suelo y miró fijamente al meca híbrido mientras empuñaba su arma.

Blue Star: Bien, engendro. Ya nos has causado bastantes problemas. Es hora de decirte adiós ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Kirin Trueno!

 **Música Finisher**

Blue Star alzó su Alabarda Trueno hacia su derecha. Con ella empezó a dibujar en el aire la figura como una constelación del cielo nocturno, así hasta dibujar una constelación con forma de kirin hecho de electricidad.

Blue Star: Hora de reducirte a chatarra, engendro híbrido mecánico o lo que seas.

Decía Bluer Star donde realizando un rápido movimiento con su arma, mandó la constelación kirin eléctrico hacia el meca híbrido. Nada más chocar contra el meca híbrido, la criatura quedó envuelta en electricidad e instantes después estallar en pedazos.

Blue Star: Bicho eliminado.

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa triunfante mientras con su arma adoptaba una pose heroica.

White Shield, Phantom y Holy Blade seguían combatiendo contra Dynamir y Draktur. Draktur lanzaba llamaradas corrosivas mientras Dynamir creaba espejos para redirigir los ataques hacia donde estaban el grupo para asegurar que les daba. Por supuesto el grupo trataba en todo lo posible esquivar los ataques.

Blade: Chicos. Espero que tengáis un plan. Porque estos tíos nos están dando que hacer.

Les comentaba el alicornio blanco a White Shield y Phantom, donde estos últimos también estaban tratando de esquivar los ataques. White Shield ahí le contestó.

White: No te preocupes, amigo. He pedido ayuda para que nos echen un casco. Solo espero que lleguen pronto.

Phantom: De lo contrario, que ni se molesten en venir.

Respondió con cierto tono de ironía el pony fantasma mientras creaba un muro de hielo para protegerse de las llamas que provenían de un espejo.

Dynamir: Ja, ja, ja. Así. Seguid esquivando ataques, que tarde o temprano seréis historia. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el híbrido mientras esperaba que en algún momento las llamas de Draktur los alcanzara y los desintegrara. Justo en ese momento, una sombra blanca como un rayo pasó en un grupo de espejos, donde fueron destruidos al instante. Aquello sorprendió tanto a Dynamir como a Draktur.

Dynamir: ¿Qué rayos?

Draktur: Dynamir ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tus espejos han sido destruidos?

Dynamir: No tengo ni id...

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento, Draktur se interpuso y con su brazo bloqueó el ataque de la sombra blanca que apareció de nuevo en dirección hacia Dynamir. La sombra blanca saltó para aterrizar por el suelo, revelando ser nada menos que Brave armada con sus Garras Infernales.

White: A buenas horas, compañera ¿Qué horas son estás de venir?

La comentaba en plan broma el unicornio con una sonrisa a la pantera blanca. Brave mirando a éste con una sonrisa, le dijo.

Brave: Lo siento. Culpa del tráfico.

Bromeaba ésta. Phantom mirando por todas partes como si buscase a alguien, la preguntó a la pantera.

Phantom: ¿No ha venido tu compañera acaso?

Ante la pregunta, Brave soltando un suspiro, le respondió.

Brave: Sí. Vino mi compañera Deina.

Phantom: ¿Y dónde está?

Brave no dijo anda. Simplemente señaló con su garra en una dirección, donde el grupo miró por donde señalaba la pantera y ahí la vieron. A Deina oculta detrás de un contenedor vació. Phantom rotando los ojos, comentó aburrido.

Phantom: Como no. Debí habérmelo esperado.

Blade: ¿Quiénes son estas chicas?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco. White Shield ahí le contestó.

White: Son unas amigas de las Harmony Warriors. Las llame para ver si nos podían echar una mano aquí.

Blade: Ya veo. Curiosas amistades tenéis, amigos.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco ante las peculiares guerreras que acababan de aparecer.

Draktur: ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Os voy a hacer pedazos!

Amenazaba el híbrido mientras extendía las uñas de sus garras a modo de cuchillas. Brave sin mostrarse intimidada, le respondió desafiante mientras chocaba sus Garras Infernales.

Brave: Inténtalo, bicho feo.

Draktur cargó contra Brave donde a alta velocidad empezó a sacudir zarpazos, donde la pantera tenía que moverse rápido para evitar sufrir algún corte. De vez en cuando, chocaba sus Garras Infernales contra las garras de Draktur.

Dynamir: Deja que te eche una mano.

Decía el híbrido apuntando sus espejos hacia Brave con intención de disparar hacia ella.

Blade: ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Alzaba la voz el alicornio blanco que volando a toda velocidad, le dio una patada cargada con magia que lo apartó unos metros. White Shield se unió al semental donde lanzando un tajo golpeando el suelo, creó una corriente de energía que iba directo hacia Dynamir, que nada más llegar hasta él estalló en pedazos el suelo donde el híbrido salió volando.

Mientras tanto, Deina aun seguía escondida detrás del contenedor con actitud tímida, hasta que Phantom acercándose a ésta, la comentó con tono serio.

Phantom: Oye, Deina. Podrías echar un casco o garra en esto.

Deina: Bueno...No creo que haga yo mucha falta. Creo que hubiese sido necesario que haya venido. Creo que lo tenéis todo controlado y yo me puedo quedar aquí.

Respondía con actitud tímida la loba. Phantom rotó los ojos ya que era consciente de la actitud tímida de Deina. Así hasta que se le ocurrió una idea y la dijo a la loba.

Phantom: Deina. Tienes que ayudarnos a acabar con esta instalación de híbridos. Si alguna de esas cosas sale fuera, podría lastimar a mucha gente inocente. Entre ellos a muchos niños inocentes donde podrían salir heridos o incluso muertos.

Nada más decir eso último el pony fantasma, los ojos de la loba se abrieron en par en par y la expresión tímida de la loba, pasó a una más seria donde ahí dijo.

Deina: ¡De eso ni hablar! ¡Ningún niño saldrá herido o muerto en mi guardia! ¡Al ataqueeeee...!

Alzaba la voz esta última que primero se puso su armadura Eclipse y salió disparada hacia donde estaba su compañera Brave combatiendo contra Draktur. Nada más llegar, saltó hacia el híbrido donde empezó a atacarlo primero por la cabeza, luego por un costado y finalmente bajo el mentón. El híbrido furioso intentó atraparla, pero su tamaño actual y la velocidad de la loba le hacía difícil atraparla.

Phantom: Ya sospechaba yo que iba a funcionar.

Comentaba el pony fantasma con una sonrisa al ver que su idea había funcionado.

Volviendo con Mikki y compañía, la loba aun seguía atrapada en el meca híbrido mientras Lucia y Medic trataban en lo posible en rescatarla. Pero cada vez que intentaban atacar al meca híbrido, el engendro mecánico usaba a Mikki como escudo para evitar que le pudieran atacar.

Lucia: ¡Bestia cobarde! ¡Deja de usar a nuestra amiga como escudo y lucha con honor!

Le reprochaba la dragona al híbrido por sus cobarde táctica. En respuesta, el híbrido disparó un rayo contra ella, donde la dragona tuvo que apartarse.

Mientras tanto, Medic estaba analizando la situación mientras pensaba para sí.

Medic: (Veamos. No podemos atacarle directamente porque usa a Mikki como escudo. Tampoco podemos atacarlo a distancia sin arriesgarnos a que Mikki salga herida. Debemos pensar como sacarla de ahí. Puede que tenga que recurrir a eso).

Pensaba Medic hasta que se la ocurrió un plan.

Medic: ¡Eso es! Ya sé como sacar a Mikki de ahí ¡Mikki, aguanta! ¡Vamos a sacarte de ahí!

Mikki: Espero que sea pronto. Esta situación me incomoda bastante.

Comentaba la loba mientras trataba de liberarse de los agarres. Medic ahí alzó la voz.

Medic: ¡Modo Gran Ninja!

Medic de inmediato adoptó su forma suprema y ahí sacó sus katanas envueltas en energía láser.

El híbrido al verla, disparó varios misiles contra la ninja médico. Ahí Medic a la velocidad del rayo desapareció de vista e instantes después, uno de los agarres que sujetaban a Mikki en una de sus patas traseras, fue destruido.

Medic reapareció por detrás del meca híbrido, donde la bestia mecánica intentó aplastarla con su pie, pero Medic desapareció de vista. Otro agarre fue destruido en la otra pata inferior de Mikki.

Medic apareció de pie justo encima de la cabeza del meca híbrido, donde la bestia intentó atraparla con sus garras, donde una vez más Medic desapareció y los dos agarres que sujetaban las patas delanteras que sujetaban las patas delanteras de Mikki, fueron destruidas.

Mikki: ¡Así, Medic! ¡Una más y seré libre, donde podré machacar a esta cosa!

La animaba la loba a Medic para que la liberase. Medic miró fijamente al meca híbrido donde la bestia rugió y ahí lanzó sus cuchillas de energía. Medic en vez de desaparecer, fue corriendo hacia dichas cuchillas. Con sus katanas de energía, logró desviar dichas cuchillas y luego lanzarse de un salto hacia el meca híbrido.

Medic: ¡Corte Veloz!

A velocidad del rayo, Medic realizó múltiples tajos contra la parte frontal del híbrido realizando varios daños, pero sin tocar a Mikki nada más que el ultimo agarre que mantenía a la loba como los de las alas. Cosa que permitió a Mikki salir y alejarse del híbrido.

Mikki: ¡Ya estoy libre! Gracias, Medic.

Medic: De nada, Mikki.

Mikki agradecía con una sonrisa a Medic por haberla salvado. El meca híbrido rugió de furia, cosa que hizo que Mikki mirase molesta al híbrido y ahí le dijo.

Mikki: Maldito engendro. Te has atrevido a tenerme pegada a ti y usarme como escudo para que mis amigas no te atacasen. Ahora lo vas a lamentar de verdad ¡Dragón Shinigami Bestia!

Nada más decirlo, Mikki adoptó su forma de dragona con armadura.

Lucia: Me parece que alguien está muy enfadada.

Bromeaba la dragona robot mientras veía a Mikki adoptar su forma de dragona.

El híbrido mecánico al verla, empezó a lanzar infinidad de misiles contra Mikki. La dragona simplemente aspiró aire y lanzó una llamarada donde destruyó todos los misiles que se dirigían hacia ella.

El meca híbrido al ver que sus misiles fallaron, lanzó un potente láser desde su visor contra Mikki.

Mikki: Ahora verás como es una dragona enfadada ¡Hálito Galáctico!

Mikki ahí lanzó desde su boca un potente rayo blanco con estrellas brillantes que chocó contra el láser del meca híbrido. El ataque de Mikki superaba a la del meca híbrido con diferencia, sufriendo este último los daños del ataque.

Mikki: ¡Garras Carmesí!

Gritó Mikki haciendo aparecer unas cuchillas carmesí de los brazos de la armadura. Ahí la dragona avanzó a la velocidad del rayo contra el meca híbrido, donde ahí a toda velocidad imperceptible, iba golpeando en varios sitios del meca híbrido, provocando profundos cortes en su armadura.

Mikki: ¡Modo Disparo!

Mikki convirtió sus dos brazos de la armadura en dos poderosos cañones en forma de cabezas de dragón, donde ahí disparó potentes proyectiles que impactaban y explotaban en el cuerpo del meca híbrido, logrando destruir gran parte de su armadura hasta exponer parte de las partes orgánicas del híbrido.

El meca híbrido con gran parte de su cuerpo dañado o destruido, acabó de rodillas en el suelo mientras luchaba por mantenerse de pie. Mikki mirando seriamente al meca híbrido, dijo.

Mikki: Bien, engendro mecánico. Hora de mandarte al desguace ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Puño Dragón!

 **Música Finisher.**

Mikki desplegando sus alas empezó a volar a unos centímetros del suelo. Luego tomando impulso, voló a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba el híbrido.

Mikki: ¡Hora de mandarte al desguace!

Alzaba la voz Mikki a la vez que alzaba su puño, donde en ella se formaba la imagen de la cabeza de un dragón chino de energía dorada y un muy largo cuerpo.

Mikki volaba como un misil que impactó de lleno en le pecho del meca híbrido.

El meca híbrido iba rugiendo de dolor mientras su cuerpo era atravesado por el dragón dorado y empezó a rodear con su largo cuerpo como si una serpiente se tratase. Finalmente el meca híbrido rugía de dolor hasta que fue desintegrado por completo.

Mikki aterrizó en el suelo tras eliminar al meca híbrido. Lucia y Medic se reunían con ella.

Medic: Buen golpe, Mikki.

Lucia: Se ve que se la tenías jurada, dragona.

Comentaban ambas amigas mientras Mikki sonreía a estas por sus palabras.

Alabaster desde sus cámaras, veía como los dos meca híbridos fueron destruidos.

Alabaster: ¡Ahhhh..! ¡Noooo...! ¡Mis dos meca híbridos destruidos! ¡Con lo que me ha costado crearlos!

Maldecía molesto el doctor al ver que ya habían destruido a sus tres meca híbridos.

Volviendo con White Shield y su grupo, éstos optaron por terminar su batalla contra los dos híbridos elegidos.

White: ¡Modo Ciber Guerrero!

Nada más decir eso, el unicornio adoptó su forma suprema. Holy Blade viendo eso, no pudo evitar comentar.

Blade: Vaya. Eso mola un montonazo.

Comentaba sonriente el alicornio blanco. Draktur y Dynamir viendo eso, comentaron.

Draktur: No impresionas con eso.

Dynamir: Pese a ello, acabaremos con vosotros.

Draktur lanzó una llamarada contra el unicornio, donde este último desapareció para luego reaparecer justo encima del híbrido intentando golpearlo en la cabeza, pero Draktur lo bloqueó con sus brazos el ataque de espada de White Shield.

Dynamir iba a ayudar, pero Phantom y Holy Blade se interpusieron. El alicornio blanco con sus espadas, atacaba una y otra vez contra el híbrido haciendo que retrocediera este último, mientras Phantom congelaba el suelo por donde pisaba el híbrido donde ahí resbaló y cayó al suelo.

Dynamir: ¡Malditos! ¡Ahora veréis!

Dynamir creó un gran espejo por encima suya, donde el híbrido se introdujo dentro de ella y desaparecer. Acto seguido el mismo espejo reapareció justo detrás de Holy Blade y Phantom donde ahí el híbrido intentó atacarlos por la espalda con un rayo de energía proveniente del espejo de su pecho. Ambos sementales vieron eso a tiempo y se apartaron para esquivar el ataque.

Phantom: ¡Prisión de Hielo!

Gritó Phantom donde encerró a Dynamir en una prisión de hielo donde le impedía moverse.

Dynamir: ¡Una estupida prisión de hielo no me detendrá!

Alzaba la voz el híbrido donde poco a poco iba rompiendo el hielo. Phantom no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón.

Phantom: Mucho me temo que tiene razón. No tardará mucho en liberarse de la prisión de hielo.

Blade: No te preocupes. Yo me ocupo de esto ¡Omnitolatigo!

Holy Blade alzaba sus dos espadas donde ahí empezó a cargarse de energía, así hasta adoptar un tono rojizo brillante su cuerpo. Acto seguido se lanzó hacia el híbrido donde lanzó un sinfín y consecutivos ataques con sus dos espadas a gran velocidad.

Dynamir: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Parad esto!

Gritaba furioso el híbrido mientras recibía las incontables estocadas lanzadas por el semental.

Blade: Como gustes.

Respondió con una sonrisa burlona el alicornio, para luego saltar y alzar sus dos espadas donde estas se cargaron de energía, para finalmente lanzar un doble tajo final que produjo una explosión final e hizo retroceder al híbrido.

El híbrido presentaba heridas y sus espejos tenían algunas grietas, pero aun así no se rendía.

Dynamir: ¡Os voy a hacer pedazos a todos!

Gritaba furioso el híbrido para lanzar un sin fin de disparos de energía contra ambos sementales. Holy Blade y Phantom tuvieron que ponerse a esquivar sus ataques.

Blade: Carai. Sí que es resistente esa cosa.

Phantom: A decir verdad.

Mientras tanto, White Shield aun seguía combatiendo contra Draktur.

Draktur: ¡Desaparece!

Gritó el híbrido tratando de aplastar al unicornio con su puño, pero White Shield lo esquivó con un salto hacia atrás para luego saltar hacia delante, tratando de darle una fuerte patada cargada de magia, pero el híbrido lanzó su aliento de fuego, obligando a White Shield a alzar su escudo para protegerse de las llamas. Ahí Draktur se giró y dio un fuerte coletazo al unicornio que lo mandó estrellarse contra una pared.

Draktur: ¡Hora de aplastarte!

Gritaba el híbrido donde cargó contra el unicornio con intención de aplastarlo con su enorme cuerpo. White Shield que estaba en la pared alzó sus brazos y ahí le contestó desafiante.

White: No estés tan seguro ¡Doble Cañón Láser!

Alzó la voz en la última parte el unicornio, generando dos poderosos cañones de energía en sus brazos y ahí disparando un doble rayo contra el híbrido. Draktur ahí se detuvo y alzó sus brazos para protegerse de los rayos lanzados por el unicornio, donde fue poco a poco retrocediendo unos metros.

Al finalizar el rayo, el híbrido lanzó un enorme rugido amenazador que resonaba por todo el lugar. White Shield logrando salir de la pared, miró al híbrido donde ahí comentó.

White: No hay duda que este tipo es mucho más fuerte que el resto de los híbridos elegidos que nos enfrentamos. Incluso en mi forma suprema, me puede dar problemas.

El híbrido iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que unos misiles impactaron en su cuerpo.

Draktur: ¿Qué demonios?

Gunsmith: ¡Sorpresa!

Gritó Gunsmith donde volando con el Balius a alta velocidad, placó contra el híbrido elegido. Draktur logró frenar la acometida de la máquina mientras miraba al semental que estaba dentro de la cabina.

Draktur: ¡Maldito insecto! ¿Cómo osas enfrentarte a mí?

Gunsmith: No es la primera vez que me dicen eso.

Respondió desafiante el alicornio marrón. En ese momento, apareció de nuevo el profesor Alabaster por otra pantalla.

Gunsmith: Vaya. El profesor chiflado ese.

Decía con algo de sarcasmo el alicornio marrón al ver aparecer de nuevo al doctor. Alabaster mirando bastante molesto al alicornio, le gritaba a éste.

Alabaster: ¡Bájate de mi máquina de inmediato o atente a las consecuencias!

Amenazaba el doctor, donde el alicornio marrón con sonrisa burlona le contestó.

Gunsmith: Creo que no "Doctor Chiflado". Me gusta esta cosa y creo que me la quedaré. Je, je, je.

Alabaster: ¡Maldito pony! Tú lo has querido.

Alabaster pulsó una secuencia en su teclado y acto seguido empezaron a sonar unas alarmas en el interior del Balius, cosa que llamó bastante la atención del alicornio.

Gunsmith: ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Por qué suenan esas alarmas?

Alabaster: Es una medida que puse en caso de que me robasen el Balius. Un sistema de autodestrucción termonuclear que provocará una enorme explosión a miles de kilómetros a la redonda, garantizando que todo quedará arrasado je, je, je.

Explicaba el doctor con una sonrisa perversa, siendo escuchada por todos.

Todos: ¡¿QUÉEEEE?!

Draktur: ¿Te has vuelto loco acaso? ¡Nosotros seguimos aquí y perderemos las instalaciones con eso!

Le llamaba la atención el híbrido. Alabaster como restando importancia, le respondió.

Alabaster: Vosotros los híbridos elegidos podéis iros cuando queráis al igual que yo con mi sistema de escape. Sobre las instalaciones, no importa. Tengo los datos de investigación en un CD de datos, por lo que podemos prescindir de las instalaciones. Ahora adiós.

Se despedía el doctor donde la pantalla se apagó.

Dynamir: Maldito científico de pacotilla. Cuando le eche la garra encima.

Draktur: Olvídate de eso y larguémonos de aquí.

Dynamir: Marchando.

Dynamir chasqueó los dedos, creando dos espejos donde Draktur y él mismo lo atravesaron y escaparon por ella.

Gunsmith en el interior del Balius, el semental todo nervioso trataba de salir de la cabina, pero no podía.

Gunsmith: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo esto se irá a la porra y yo no sé como salir de aquí!

De repente el cristal de la cabina es rota en pedazos y por ella aparecía White Shield.

White: Hora de largarnos, Gunsmith.

El alicornio no tuvo que repetir dos veces y salió volando junto con el unicornio.

Éstos junto con el grupo, se reunían a la base, quitando de en medio a todo híbrido que se topasen en su camino. White Shield avisó a todos sobre el plan de autodestrucción de Alabaster.

Mikki: ¡Chicos!

White: ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Bit: ¡Pocos minutos para masa crítica!

Shadow: ¡Resumiendo! ¡Que todo esto se va a ir a la porra!

Clonarion: ¡A todas las tropas! ¡Retiraos al portal de acceso!

Ordenaba esto último donde las tropas aliadas y la patrulla se introducían todos en el portal mientras las defensas automáticas mantenían ocupadas a los híbridos.

El Balius le seguían sonando las alarmas, hasta que finalmente su núcleo de energía nuclear entró en reacción y estalló. Provocando con todo eso una explosión nuclear que fue arrasando con todas las instalaciones y los híbridos iban siendo desintegrados por completo.

En la ciudad de Manehattan, hubo un fuerte temblor que asustó a los habitantes de la ciudad, ocasionando algunos destrozos. Por fortuna el temblor no duró mucho y todo volvió a la calma.

Por el otro lado del portal de acceso, salieron el grupo y las tropas sanos y salvos.

Mikki: Por los pelos...

Phantom: Ya me veía como un fantasma de verdad...

Shadow: Lo que en tu caso, no sería mucha diferencia...

Phantom: Cállate...Idiota...

Lucia: Por el Inframundo. He visto mi vida entera y la anterior pasar por delante de mis ojos.

Gunsmith: No eres la única, nena...

Blade: Que hartón a correr...Gunsmith...La próxima vez que pilotes un arma experimental enemiga, asegúrate que no tenga sistema de autodestrucción.

Gunsmith: Lo tendré en cuenta, amigo...

Brave: Al menos, salimos con vida de ese sitio.

Deina: Es verdad.

El grupo respiraba aliviado por haberse librado de una muerte segura, hasta que se escuchó otro fuerte temblor.

Medic: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Del río que rodeaba la ciudad, surgió nada menos que otro meca híbrido de tamaño colosal. Su forma era como de un behemoth híbrido, pero con tentáculos en su espalda. Garras enormes con pinzas y cuchillas láser en dos de sus cuatro pares de brazos. El grupo miraba sorprendido a la enorme criatura.

Shadow: ¿Otro meca híbrido?

Brave: ¡Será una broma!

Alabaster: Ja, ja, ja ¡No lo es! Ja, ja, ja.

Se escuchaba reírse al doctor Alabaster desde el meca híbrido gigante.

Mikki: Pero ¿No dijiste que solo creaste tres?

Preguntaba Mikki. Ahí Holy Blade con ironía, la comentó.

Blade: Amiga. Ese tipo debe estar a kilómetros de aquí y dudo mucho que desde esa cosa a tanta distancia, te pueda oírte.

Alabaster: Ja, ja, ja ¡Mentí! ¡Tenía otro meca híbrido en reserva por si se complicaban las cosas! Ja, ja, ja.

Se escuchaba de nuevo la voz de Alabaster, como si de algún modo hubiese podido escuchar la pregunta de Mikki y en parte sorprendiendo a Holy Blade, donde ahí el alicornio blanco rascándose un poco la cabeza con el casco, comentó.

Blade: Vale...Puede que me equivoque.

Alabaster: ¡Bien! ¡Ahora os dejo para que os entretengáis con mi creación! ¡Hasta nunca, patrulla! Ja, ja, ja.

Se escuchaba por última vez al doctor mientras el meca híbrido avanzaba por la ciudad. Los habitantes de Manehattan al ver al monstruo, salieron huyendo del lugar.

Mikki: Patrulla. Tenemos trabajo.

Decía con tono serio Mikki donde el grupo ahí asintio.

El meca híbrido seguía avanzando por el agua para llegar a la ciudad, bajo las atentas miradas de los ponis aterrorizados que veían acercarse al monstruo. El meca híbrido estuvo a punto de poner un pie en la ciudad, hasta que una enorme bola de metal lo golpeó en el pecho y lo hizo retroceder a agua dentro.

Mikki: ¡No tan rápido! Excedes el límite de feo en esta ciudad.

Bromeaba la alicornio donde aparecía con Blue Shark en su modo robot y recuperando la bola encadenada. No solo el robot azul, también aparecieron Mega Base, junto con el meca lobo y el meca tigre.

White: Bien, equipo. Tenemos un monstruo que eliminar.

Comentaba el unicornio estando este pilotando el meca lobo.

Medic: Debemos tenerlo alejado de la ciudad para evitar que cause daños.

Comentaba ahora la ninja médico, pilotando ésta el meca tigre.

El resto del grupo estaban en el puente de la Mega Base.

Blade: Vaya. Esto sí que mola cantidad.

Gunsmith: Ya te digo.

Comentaban ambos sementales mientras miraban por todas partes del puente de la Mega Base.

Blue Shark, Mega Base y los dos mecas se metieron en el agua donde apenas le llegaban por encima de los pies, donde entre todos intentaban rodear al meca híbrido. El meca híbrido ahí rugió de forma amenazante mientras alzaba sus garras, pinzas, cuchillas o lo que fuese a la vez que sus tentáculos.

Brave: Oh, sí. Vamos a dar el golpe a esa cosa.

Comentaba la pantera toda confiada mientras tenía a su compañera Deina detrás de ella con actitud y pose tímida.

Mikki: ¡A por él!

Avisaba Mikki donde desde los cañones de los costados empezaba a disparar cuchillas en forma de dientes de tiburón. Mega Base disparaba desde todos los cañones que este poseía. El meca lobo disparaba sus ametralladoras gatling y el meca tigre disparaba shuriken láser. Todo eso mientras todas las máquinas avanzaban sin dejar de disparar contra el híbrido.

El meca híbrido recibía todos los impactos donde ahí rugió de furia, pero sin mostrar señal de debilidad. Ahí el engendro mecánico alzó sus tentáculos.

Blue Star: ¡Cuidado! Esa cosa sin duda pretenderá atacarnos con sus tentáculos.

Advertía la paladín. Shadow la contestó todo tranquilo.

Shadow: Tranquila. Aun estamos lejos para que llegue a golpearnos con esos tentáculo.

En ese momento, las puntas de los tentáculos apuntaron al grupo de robots y por ellos disparó varios láseres que impactaron en los robots, causando daños a éstos.

Phantom: ¿Qué decías?

Shadow: Nada, nada...

Blue Star: Esa cosa es también peligrosa a larga distancia. Habrá que optar con precaución.

Swan: Y un buen martillazo a la cabeza le vendría bien a ese engendro.

Completaba Swan ante el comentario de la paladín.

Mega Base sacó su espada mientras el meca lobo se combinaba en su pierna izquierda, otorgando así la posibilidad de dar patas con la cuchilla lobo. Al mismo tiempo el meca tigre se combinaba con el brazo derecho de Mega Base para así proporcionar aparte de aumento de fuerza, potencia de fuego.

White: ¡A por él!

Mega Base lanzó una patada alta, pero el híbrido retrocedió para evitar el ataque. Ahí el meca híbrido lanzó sus cuchillas con intención de golpear a Mega Base, pero el robot bloqueó el ataque con su espada y ahí Mikki aprovechó para lanzar la bola de metal contra el meca híbrido donde le golpeó de lleno y el engendro mecánico retrocedió.

El meca híbrido rugió de rabia y acto seguido abriendo varios compartimentos, disparó infinidad de misiles a alta velocidad, donde impactaron todos contra los robots y causando así daños.

Mikki: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora se ve a enterar de lo que vale un peine!

Decía enfadada Mikki para acto seguido lanzar de nuevo la bola pesada, pero esta vez el híbrido la atrapó con una de sus pinzas y tiró de ella, impidiendo a Blue Shark moverse. Ahí el meca híbrido disparó un rayo de energía que impactó de lleno en Blue Shark donde lo derribó contra el suelo.

Mikki: ¡Ahhh! ¿Estás bien, Blue Shark?

Blue Shark: Sí, compañera. Aunque ese bicho pega bien duro.

Fire White: Eso no hace falta que lo jures.

Mega Base con su espada, golpeó varias veces al meca híbrido y luego lanzó el chorro de fuego del meca tigre para así hacerlo retroceder. El meca híbrido ahí contraatacó lanzando un gran láser desde su ojo mecánico, golpeando así a Mega Base donde lo hizo retroceder hasta la ciudad donde por poco no pisó con un pie en ella, aunque el susto de los pocos ponis que estaban en ese momento no se los quitó nadie.

Mikki: Ese bicho es fuerte. Habrá que recurrir a otra estrategia.

Fire White: ¿Y cuál es, compañera?

Mikki: Ésta ¡Red Heart!

Invocaba a su compañera espiritual, donde ahí apareció la dragona Red Heart donde esta alegremente saludó.

Red Heart: Hola, Mikki ¿Me llamabas?

Mikki: Sí, Red Heart. Lo de siempre. Monstruo gigante. Así que ¡Modo Robot! ¡Formación Guerrera!

Red Heart acatando la orden, adoptó primero su forma de dragona robot gigante, luego su forma robot guerrera.

Mikki: Bien. Y ahora ¡Combinación!

Red Heart se desprendió en piezas y se combinó con Blue Shark a modo de armadura, con la cabeza de la dragona a modo de casco. Las alas se acoplaron en la espalda del robot y las cuchillas en ambos brazos.

Mikki: ¡Blue Heart listo para el combate!

Decía esto Mikki mientras alzaba su bola demoledora.

El meca híbrido viendo al nuevo robot, disparó sin dudarlo varios misiles contra él.

Mikki: Creo que no ¡Tornado Cuchilla Abisal!

Alzó la voz Mikki en la última parte, donde ahí el robot con las cuchillas extendidas, comenzó a girar a modo de tornado de agua, desviando los misiles. Dicho tornado avanzó hacia el meca híbrido donde primero lo golpeó por alrededor suyo. Luego sin que el tornado parase, de él salió la bola demoledora donde golpeó al meca híbrido, ocasionando importantes daños en éste.

White: ¡Eh! ¡Mikki! ¡No te lleves toda la diversión tú sola!

Bromeaba el unicornio a la yegua, donde esta última simplemente guiñó un ojo mientra sonreía a la vez que sacaba levemente la lengua. Ahí Mega Base cargando de energía su espada, lanzó un tajo contra el meca híbrido, ocasionando más daños.

Mikki: ¡Dientes llameantes!

Alzó la voz Mikki, disparando desde el robot unos dientes envueltos en llamas, donde todas éstas golpeaban de forma incesante al meca híbrido.

Blue Star: ¡Fuego de Artillería!

Nada más decir eso la paladín, Mega Base disparó sus cañones principales contra el meca híbrido, haciendo más y más daños a éste.

Mikki: ¡Bola Ardiente!

El robot combinado alzó su bola demoledora hacia atrás para luego tirar de ella donde mediante una parábola, pasó por encima de su cabeza mientras dicha bola estaba envuelta en fuego carmesí y con ella golpeó duro la cabeza del meca híbrido, logrando fragmentar parte de ésta.

Shadow: ¡Ya lo tenemos!

Phantom: ¡A machacar a esa cosa de una vez por todas!

Mikki: Completamente de acuerdo ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Flecha Tiburón Ardiente!

 **Música Finisher**

El arco de Red Heart se materializó hasta adoptar una forma gigante. Ahí Mikki hizo que el robot hiciera girar varias veces la bola demoledora mientras era envuelta en fuego.

Mikki: Es hora de mandar a este bicho tan feo al desguace.

Todos: ¡La Patrulla Harmony nunca de rinde!

Decía la alicornio con una sonrisa maliciosa, a la vez que hizo que el robot mandara la bola demoledora a través del arco, creando un gran tiburón de fuego que salió despedido como una flecha directo hacia el meca híbrido.

El meca híbrido fue atravesado por el tiburón de fuego, quedando un gran hueco en su cuerpo, hueco que fue cubierto por fuego que se fue extendiendo por alrededor del meca híbrido, donde ahí empezó a rugir de dolor hasta que finalmente estalló en pedazos.

Mikki: Patrulla. Esto es una Mega Victoria.

Decía sonriente Mikki mientras el resto del grupo lo estaba celebrando.

Blade: ¡Síiii! ¡Ganamos!

Gunsmith: ¡En tu cara, bicho feo! Ja, ja, ja.

Celebraban ambos alicornios con el resto del grupo, completamente contentos estos dos porque el monstruo hubiese sido eliminado.

Finalmente la calma había vuelto a la ciudad, si quitamos la parte de los ponis asustados por la presencia de monstruos gigantes. La parte en que la policía vino para ver que rayos pasaba. La parte en que Holy Blade y Gunsmith tuvieron que calmar a la policía porque estos últimos amenazaban con arrestar a la patrulla porque los consideraban los posibles responsables del alboroto. La parte en que Holy Blade tuvo que informar a las princesas de lo sucedido y que estaba todo controlado. La parte en que Gunsmith tuvo que ir a una tienda de chinos porque necesitaba pinzas nuevas para la ropa. Quitando todo eso, nada del que preocuparse.

Finalmente el grupo al completo estaban al borde de un puerto de la ciudad, contemplando el río mientras descansaban.

Blue Star: Menudo día hemos tenido.

Medic: Desde luego, compañera. No hemos parado ni un momento.

Blade: En serio, amigos ¿Esto os pasa a menudo?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco al grupo. Ahí Phantom con cierto sarcasmo, le contestó.

Phantom: Solo los miércoles. Los jueves nos dedicamos a ser árbitros del Spaceball del Imperio Celeste, mientras los viernes nos columpiamos en las barbas de Rasputín.

Aquel comentario hizo reír parcialmente al grupo. Gunsmith suspirando, comentó.

Gunsmith: Madre mía. Y pensar que todo esto empezó como un simple caso de corrupción y contrabando. Desde luego, como se complicó la cosa.

White: Sí, amigo. A veces las cosas parecen fáciles al principio, hasta que se complican enormemente todo donde se le puede catalogar como de amenaza mundial.

Blade: Bueno, amigos. Ahora que esas instalaciones que buscabais está ya arrasada ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?

Mikki: Bueno. Al ya no quedar más híbridos ni instalaciones, supongo que nos pondremos a buscar otras instalaciones en otros mundos. Aunque primero descansaremos un poco. Tanta acción me ha agotado.

Red Heart: Igualmente.

Fire White: Igualmente.

Bluer Shark: Igualmente.

Decían estos últimos donde al igual que la alicornio, se estiraban un poco para sentirse mejor.

Brave: De acuerdo con eso. Yo también necesito descansar un poco y arreglar mi pelaje.

Deina: Sí...El mío también requiere cuidados especiales.

Comentaban la pantera y la loba. White Shield mirando a éstas, con una sonrisa las dijo a las dos.

White: Muchas gracias por venir, se agradece la ayuda.

Brave: No es nada. Por algo somos amigos. je, je, je.

El grupo charlaba alegremente, sin percatarse de que una especie de periscopio se asomaba el agua y miraba donde estaba el grupo.

¿?: Ahí están. Pronto lo que una vez fue mío, volverá a mí.

Decía una misteriosa voz mientras el periscopio se centraban en el grupo, para ser más exactos en Blue Star, Shadow y Phantom.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar. Estaba Alabaster en un laboratorio hablando con alguien a través de una pantalla con nada menos que el oscuro.

Alabaster: Esos idiotas de la patrulla intervinieron. Por fortuna pude salvar la investigación y a los híbridos. Estos últimos gracias al nuevo sistema antifallos que he creado hace tiempo. Creían que solo tenía cuatro mecahíbridos cuando en realidad pudimos crear muchos más, donde los pusimos a salvo mientras los teníamos distraídos con los otros.

Arek: Buen trabajo, doctor. Perder las instalaciones es lo de menos. Mientras la patrulla creen que destruyen a los híbridos, mi ejercito se hace cada vez más fuerte. Je, je, je.

Hablaba el ser oscuro mientras le brillaban los ojos con tono rojizo en medio de la oscuridad.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	95. Nuestro Creador

**Nuestro Creador**

Gunsmith estaba tumbado en el suelo con su rostro mirando a cámara, pero teniendo los ojos cerrados. Así hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe.

Gunsmith: ¿Pero qué...?

Gunsmith se levantó y lo primero que notó es que estaba en el interior de una habitación completamente blanca.

Gunsmith: ¿Dónde estoy?

Se preguntaba a sí mismo el alicornio mientras miraba por todas partes. Aquel lugar no le sonaba de nada en absoluto ni había visto nada familiar.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar una salida por las paredes, luego volando para llegar a las partes más altas de la pared e incluso por el techo y finalmente mirando por el suelo, pero no encontró nada que sirviera de salida.

Gunsmith: Pero ¿Dónde rayos está la salida? Si me han metido en este sitio tan raro, debería haber alguna salida. Quiero decir, no tiene sentido hacer una entrada si no tiene salida. O hacer una salida que no tenga entrada. Si no tuviera entrada ¿Cómo van a hacer una salida y...? Ya hablo como Pinkie Pie.

Comentaba el alicornio que en parte se estaba volviendo loco al no encontrar alguna salida en aquella extraña habitación.

Gunsmith: ¡Se acabó! Si no encuentro una salida, lo haré al estilo dragón ¡Hacerlo a lo bestia!

Exclamaba Gunsmith que ya estaba más que harto de estar metido en aquella extraña habitación. Así que fue cargando su cuerno de magia para lanzar un poderoso rayo que destrozara la pared y así hacer una salida.

Gunsmith: Listos o no, allá voy. Y que conste en acta, no me hago responsable de cualquier daño material.

El alicornio estuvo a punto de disparar hasta que de improviso, se abrió una compuerta que se iba elevando. Aquello detuvo al alicornio de lanzar su ataque.

Gunsmith le extrañó eso, pero optó por salir por la compuerta que se acababa de abrir. Cuando la cruzó, vio un largo pasillo negro llena de luces interiores por el techo. Acto seguido la compuerta se cerró detrás de sí del alicornio.

Gunsmith: Vale. Esto ya está empezando a ser bastante "Raro, raro".

Comentaba el semental mientras resaltaba la palabra "raro" entre comillas con los cascos. Luego de eso, miró por ambos lados donde no veía final de dicho pasillo.

Gunsmith: Bueno ¿Y ahora dónde voy? No veo una salida desde aquí.

Mirando por ambos lados del pasillo, el semental sacó una moneda que llevaba consigo y ahí dijo.

Gunsmith: Veamos. Si sale cara, me iré a la izquierda. Si sale cruz, me iré a la derecha. y si no sale ninguna de las dos, no me voy a ningún lugar...Creo que con eso último no avanzaré en nada.

Decía esto el semental para acto seguido lanzar la moneda al aire. Cuando cayó la moneda, el semental la tomó al vuelo con un casco y la placó contra su otro brazo. Cuando apartó el casco, el semental vio que había salida cara.

Gunsmith: ¡Cara! Muy bien. Me iré a la izquierda.

Todo decidido, el semental empezó a caminar por la izquierda en el pasillo.

Gunsmith: Mejor empezar cuando antes. Seguro que acabaré encontrado algo. Quiero decir, no puede este pasillo ser tan largo ¿Verdad?

Comentaba con cierto optimismo el semental de encontrar una salida.

Más tarde...

Gunsmith: ¡Madre mía! ¡Pero que largo es esto!

Comentaba el semental caminando cansado y con la cabeza y alas gachas. El semental llevaba enorme rato caminando por aquel pasillo que parecía interminable.

Gunsmith: Que barbaridad...Parece que fue ayer cuando empecé a caminar por aquí...Creo que debería haber ido por la derecha.

Comentaba cansado el semental por la larga caminata que le estaba dando dicho pasillo.

Gunsmith: Mejor me voy a descansar un poco.

El semental decidió tomarse un descanso y se fue a un lado del pasillo. Éste apoyó la espalda contra la pared para recobrar el aliento.

El semental apenas tuvo tiempo de descansar porque justo por donde se había apoyado, se abrió una compuerta donde el semental se cayó de espaldas al igual que soltó un leve grito por la sorpresa, hasta finalmente caerse de espaldas contra el suelo.

Gunsmith: ¡Au! Que golpe...

El semental se levantó y se apartó de la pared por el otro lado, donde la compuerta se cerró tras de sí. El semental ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba en otra sala, solo que le recordaba a una selva tropical con sol y todo.

Gunsmith: Espera. Antes estaba por un largo pasillo ¿Y ahora estoy lo que parece un selva? Muy raro...Bueno. No importa. Lo importante es que estoy fuera. Mejor me voy volando de aquí.

El semental desplegó sus alas y empezó a volar rumbo al cielo. El semental tenía intención de marcharse volando, hasta que de repente chocó la cabeza contra algo donde le dolió bastante.

Gunsmith: ¡Auuuu...! ¡Mi cabeza! ¿Contra qué rayos me he chocado? Si aquí no hay nada.

Comentaba el semental palpando con los cascos tratando de encontrar con qué se chocó. Ahí se percató que tocaba algo.

Gunsmith: Espera...Esto es...

El semental se percató de que aquel cielo no era cielo, sino el techo pintado como el cielo. Cosa que pudo notar cuando no veía moverse ni las nubes ni el sol e incluso pájaros.

Gunsmith: ¡Menuda estafa! Todo esto es más falso que un político besuqueando niños. Debería reclamar a los dueños de esto.

Comentaba molesto y frustrado el semental al ver que su presunta salida, no era salida al fin y al cabo. El semental molesto, descendió de nuevo al suelo.

Gunsmith: Bueno. Exploremos la selva pues. Quizás encontremos alguna salida así.

El semental al ver que no tenía más cáscaras que explorar la selva, se puso a caminar en busca de alguna salida.

Mientras caminaba, examinaba el lugar donde analizando con más detalle, podía notar que los árboles, las hierba, los animales, eran todo artificial, incluido la fruta de los árboles (cosa que descubrió por las malas el alicornio al intentar comerse unos plátanos y descubrir que eran de plástico).

Sin que el semental lo notara, unas sombras misteriosas lo estaban acechando y desplazándose por alrededor suyo.

Gunsmith: Este sitio es muy raro. Primero una habitación blanca sin presunta salida. Luego un pasillo interminable. Ahora una selva artificial. Esto se vuelve raro por momentos.

Comentaba el semental donde ya le empezaba a mosquearle el lugar por donde estaba. Ahí una de las sombras acechantes alzó su brazo apuntando al semental, donde de él salió un especie de disparo de energía.

Gunsmith: ¿Pero qué...?

El alicornio pegó un bote para esquivar el disparo que por poco no le llegó a dar. El disparó alcanzó un árbol donde lo destrozó a la vez que era derribado.

Gunsmith estaba en el aire con ayuda de sus alas, hasta que otra sombra acechante salió de la nada empuñando lo que parecía una especie de espada. El alicornio viendo eso, se apartó justo para esquivar a centímetros la hoja de espada, donde ahí cortó una rama con suma facilidad.

El alicornio volviendo al suelo y convocando una espada de luz, se puso en posición de combate mientras ahí alzaba la voz.

Gunsmith: ¿Quiénes sois? ¡Apareced y dad la cara!

Exigía el semental queriendo ver a sus atacante. Ahí ambas siluetas salieron para que le dieran la luz y ahí el semental pudo ver a sus atacantes.

Eran nada menos que Ocelot y Vulcan de la Patrulla Harmony, aunque aquel Gunsmith no les conocía de nada.

Gunsmith: Al final os dignáis a salir ¿Quiénes sois y qué queréis de mí?

Ninguno de los dos sementales contestó a la pregunta de Gunsmith. Ahí Ocelot sacó unas pistolas y empezó a disparar contra el alicornio. Gunsmith con su espada desviaba los disparos, para luego saltar hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque de Vulcan con sus mazos de energía.

Gunsmith disparó un rayo contra Vulcan, pero Ocelot se interpuso y con su espada desvió el rayo. Ahí Vulcan sacó unas ametralladoras pesadas desde sus brazos y comenzó a disparar contra Gunsmith, donde el alicornio tuvo que salir volando para esquivar las balas.

Vulcan no detenía en absoluto sus disparos contra el alicornio, donde Gunsmith se movía de un lado a otro para esquivar los disparos mientras la selva artificial sufría por los disparos perdidos del robot.

Gunsmith: ¡Ya está bien! ¡Barrera Arbóreo!

Gritó Gunsmith donde delante de él se formó una barrera hecha con sólidas ramas y el semental se escondió detrás de ella. Ahí Ocelot y Vulcan sacando sus armas, empezaron a disparar de forma incesante contra dicha barrera para destruirla, así hasta que Vulcan desplegó desde su espalda una lanzadera de misiles y disparó contra la barrera, donde la hizo volar en pedazos.

Ocelot y Vulcan con sus armas en alto, esperaban encontrar a Gunsmith detrás de los restos de la barrera, pero ahí no vieron al semental en absoluto.

Ocelot y Vulcan miraban por todos lados tratando de ubicar al semental e incluso se separaron para cubrir más terreno.

Ocelot iba caminando por la selva teniendo este sus pistolas en alto y listas para usarlas en cuando viera al alicornio. Todo eso sin percatarse de que encima de una rama estaba Gunsmith subido en ella y esperando a que el espadachín pasara.

Gunsmith: ¡Ya eres mío!

Gritó Gunsmith saltando de golpe hacia donde estaba Ocelot. El robot se giró y disparó contra el alicornio tratando de derribarlo, pero Gunsmith logrando esquivar los disparos y con su espada de luz donde con rápidos tajos del arma, le quitó las pistolas del robot. Gunsmith ahí intentó golpearlo con su espada, pero Ocelot rápidamente sacó una espada con que bloqueó el ataque del alicornio.

Gunsmith: ¡No me subestiméis! ¡No es la primera vez que me enfrento a adversarios duros!

Decía desafiante sin apartar su espada con la de Ocelot. El robot le miraba sin contestarle siquiera.

Gunsmith: Ya veo que no eres de muchas palabras. No importa. Os haré pedazos.

Decía desafiante el alicornio donde empezó a chocar su espada contra la de Ocelot.

Gunsmith lanzaba varios tajos, donde el espadachín lograba bloquearlas todas. Luego el espadachín lanzó un veloz tajo donde el alicornio tuvo que esquivarlo, aunque le cortó parte del flequillo.

Gunsmith: Veo que eres rápido. Veamos si tanto con esto ¡Relámpago!

Gunsmith disparó un rayo eléctrico tan veloz, que Ocelot no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y le dio de lleno, provocando primero un efecto electrizante y luego mandarlo a volar donde se estrelló contra una roca que se hizo pedazos con la fuerza del impacto.

Ocelot cayó al suelo algo aturdido.

Gunsmith: Bien. Hora de acabar con esto ¡Ahhhh...!

Gunsmith fue al galope para acabar con su enemigo, pero de golpe se plantaron al suelo unas minas por el camino del semental y luego por alrededor.

Gunsmith: ¿Pero qué...?

El semental sorprendido trató de frenar, pero no a tiempo. Al final con un casco pisó una mina donde esta explotó. Aquella explosión hizo que las demás minas explotaran más o menos a la vez, pillando al alicornio por medio.

Gunsmith: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaba de dolor el alicornio al sentir todas aquellas explosiones y luego cayó al suelo herido. Desde ahí vio aparecer a Vulcan con un especie de lanzaminas montado en su hombro derecho.

El semental estaba adolorido mientras veía a Ocelot levantarse y reunirse con Vulcan, donde ambos robots apuntaban con sus armas a Gunsmith para eliminarlo. El alicornio marrón estaba demasiado adolorido para levantarse.

Gunsmith: Maldita sea...¿Acaso este va a ser mi final? ¿Morir en un lugar donde no tengo ni idea de lo que es?

Comentaba el semental donde sentía su final. Justo cuando Vulcan y Ocelot iban a eliminar a Gunsmith, aparecieron Blue Star y Shadow Storm. Blue Star con un tajo de su espada partió en dos a Vulcan, mientras Shadow atravesaba con su lanza por la espalda de Ocelot. Ahí ambos robots estallaron y sus cabezas cayeron rodando cerca de Gunsmith donde el semental estaba desconcertado ante lo que había pasado.

Blue Star: ¡Gunsmith!

Exclamaba la yegua acercándose a Gunsmith para ayudarlo.

Gunsmith: Blue Star...

Blue Star: Gunsmith ¿Estás bien?

Gunsmith: Aparte de los daños por explosiones, por lo demás como una rosa.

Contestó el semental tratando de reírse un poco. Ahí la yegua empleó su magia para curar las heridas al alicornio, haciendo que Gunsmith ya se sintiera mejor.

Gunsmith: Vaya. Esto ya es otra cosa, gracias.

Agradecía el alicornio mientras era ayudado por Blue Star a levantarse. Shadow reuniéndose con éstos, dijo.

Shadow: Tenemos que marcharnos.

Blue Star: Cierto. Mejor nos vamos. Vamos, Gunsmith.

Decía la yegua empezando a caminar junto con Shadow. Gunsmith sin saber que pasaba, les quiso preguntar a éstos.

Gunsmith: ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos?

Blue Star: Luego te lo explicamos. Ahora tenemos que irnos, Phantom nos espera por el otro lado de esta selva artificial.

Respondió la yegua sin parar en su marcha. Gunsmith no entendía nada, pero decidió seguir al grupo.

Como había dicho antes Blue Star, Phantom los esperaba lo que parecía el final de la selva, llevando a lo que parecía una falsa pared que simulaba más selva.

Phantom: Gunsmith. No esperaba verte aquí.

Comentaba Phantom mientras observaba a Gunsmith. Shadow ahí contestó.

Shadow: Inesperadamente Gunsmith está aquí atrapado como nosotros y por poco lo matan esas copias baratas de nuestros amigos Ocelot y Vulcan.

Phantom: Ya veo. Unas copias. Que retorcido era cuando creó a esas copias.

Le contestaba el pony fantasma al bat pony. Gunsmith sin lograr entender nada lo que pasaba, preguntó.

Gunsmith: ¿Atrapados? ¿Copias? ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? Cada vez entiendo menos.

Blue Star: Luego hablamos. Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora mismo.

Decía Blue Star cuyo tono parecía sonar como de preocupación. Ahí la paladín se acercó a la falsa pared y con su casco presionó algo que se hundió en la pared, revelando una puerta oculta que se abría en dicha pared.

Desde unas cámaras, alguien observaba al grupo pasar la compuerta. En ese momento, una silueta oscura pasa por delante de las diversas pantallas de televisión.

Gunsmith junto con los otros, aparecieron en otro largo pasillo de paredes negras.

Gunsmith: Ay, no...Otra vez el pasillo interminable este.

Decía con gesto aburrido y cansado el semental ante la idea de tener que volver al pasillo de antes.

Phantom: Vamos. Por aquí. Recuerdo una salida por aquí a unos pasos.

Decía el pony fantasma, donde aquellas palabras reconfortaron levemente al alicornio por el hecho de no tener que caminar demasiado. Ahí el grupo se puso a caminar por dicho pasillo, donde ahí aprovecharon para platicar.

Gunsmith: Bueno ¿Qué pasa exactamente? ¿Qué es este sitio y por qué estamos aquí?

Iba preguntaba el semental que tenía unas ganas enormes de averiguar en que lugar estaban. Ninguno del grupo contestó de inmediato hasta que Blue Star ahí le contestó.

Blue Star: Es difícil de explicar. Antes dime una cosa, Gunsmith ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de aparecer en una sala blanca?

Gunsmith: Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con vosotros en Manehattan.

Shadow: Lo recuerdo porque en el puerto White Shield se resbaló y se cayó al agua. Vaya hartón de a reír por ello.

Comentaba divertido el bat pony al acordarse de aquello. Gunsmith continuó hablando.

Gunsmith: Sí. Recuerdo eso. Íbamos a sacar a White Shield del agua, hasta que de repente surgió aquella extraña luz blanca.

Blue Star: Una luz blanca que nos cegó a todos y donde nos quedamos privados de nuestros sentidos.

Shadow: Donde sin saber cuanto tiempo pasó, aparecimos cada uno en una sala blanca con compuerta oculta.

Gunsmith: ¿Vosotros también? Bueno. Al menos no fui el único en aparece en este lugar.

Blue Star: Sí...Este lugar donde no esperábamos volver.

Contestó de forma seria la paladín sin apartar la vista del camino, cosa que llamó bastante la atención a Gunsmith donde ahí no pudo evitar preguntar.

Gunsmith: ¿Acaso estuvisteis aquí antes?

Shadow: Es...Complicado de explicar.

Contestaba el bat pony donde parecía conocer el lugar. Ajeno a la conversación, Phantom estaba como contando los pasos que daban.

Phantom: 152...153...y 154. Aquí es.

Decía el pony fantasma parándose de golpe y el resto del grupo hizo lo mismo. El pony fantasma se acercó a un lado del pasillo y con el casco parecía estar buscando algo, así hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y presionó un panel oculto de la pared.

Aquello hizo abrir una compuerta oculta en la pared y casi de inmediato salió lo que parecía un intenso aire caliente.

Gunsmith: ¡Whoa! Que calor sale de repente de esa puerta.

Shadow: Y más calor va a hacer en cuanto entremos. Créeme.

Le respondía el bat pony, dejando un tanto confundido al alicornio en cuando dijo aquello último. Blue Star y los otros entraron sin duda en dicha compuerta, siendo Gunsmith el último en pasar y seguir a éstos. Lo más extraño de todo es que sus compañeros parecían conocer bien el lugar, aunque ninguno de ellos no parecía interesado en explicarle el por qué.

Cuando pasaron por la puerta, llegaron a lo que parecía una zona volcánica, con varios ríos de lava líquida, tierra quemada y algunas llamas. Incluso se veía un volcán en erupción a lo lejos, suponiendo que esto último no fuese un decorado como en la sala anterior.

Gunsmith: Carai. Pasar de una zona de selva a uno que parece un volcán. Muy raro todo esto.

Comentaba el alicornio donde miraba asombrado el lugar donde estaban éstos.

Blue Star: Bien. Caminemos con cuidado por aquí.

Les decía la yegua empezando a caminar, siendo seguida por los demás. La caminata los llevó hasta un gran río de lava donde había algunas rocas emergiendo.

Blue Star: Hay que pasar por aquí.

Decía la yegua donde saltó a una roca cercana, pero justo cuando lo hizo, dicha roca empezó a moverse.

Blue Star: ¡Ay, no! ¡Esperaba que no estuvieran por aquí!

Comentaba preocupada la yegua donde al instante la roca donde estaba empezó a ascender con la lava. Ahí la yegua pegó un salto con voltereta hacia atrás para aterrizar en el suelo junto con los demás. Ahí veían la lava ascender para luego adoptar la forma de una enorme serpiente de lava líquida con la roca plana en la frente.

Gunsmith: ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?

Preguntaba alarmado el alicornio al ver la enorme serpiente de lava. El resto del grupo poniéndose en guardia, le contestaron.

Shadow: ¡Problemas!

Phantom: ¡Nos tocará al final luchar!

La serpiente de lava cargó contra el grupo, donde éstos tuvieron que apartarse para evitar ser alcanzados por la serpiente.

Gunsmith: ¡Ya me estoy hartando! ¡Voto Agua!

Gunsmith lanzó un hechizo en forma de potente chorro de agua que impactó en la serpiente, haciendo que ésta empezara poco a poco a solidificarse donde impactaba el agua a la vez que surgía vapor de ella. Pese a todo, la serpiente aun teniendo la cabeza como una piedra, cargó contra el semental intentando morderlo. Ahí Gunsmith creó una barrera de tierra donde detuvo la acometida de la serpiente. Luego creando un hechizo de viento fuerte, empujó a la serpiente donde lo estrelló contra unas rocas.

Gunsmith: Serpientes a mí. Si fueras de escamas en vez de lava, me haría una bonita cartera.

Comentaba el semental con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras la serpiente volvía a ponerse de pie.

Shadow: ¡Toma esto, engendro!

Gritó Shadow aterrizando de golpe en la cabeza de la serpiente, atravesando con su lanza dicha cabeza, haciendo que reventara en pedazos. Luego el bat pony alzó el vuelo mientras el resto de la lava de la serpiente caía al suelo desparramada.

Gunsmith: Bueno. No ha sido para tanto.

Blue Star: ¡Gunsmith! ¡Cuidado!

Le avisaba la yegua donde se lanzó hacia él y lo apartó de un rayo de fuego que iba hacia el alicornio. Ambos rodaron por el suelo para luego detenerse por unos metros del lugar del ataque.

Gunsmith: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Blue Star: Eso pasó.

Respondió con seriedad la yegua señalando al responsable. Ahí vieron que era nada menos que Red Fire que estaba volando por el cielo.

Gunsmith: ¿Y esa?

Blue Star: Lo único que puedo decir que no es un aliada. Prepárate, porque nos atacará con grandes cantidades de fuego.

Le advertía la paladín mientras sacaba su espada y escudo. Red Fire ahí lanzó una bola de fuego donde la paladín tuvo que bloquearla con su escudo.

Phantom y Shadown fueron a ayudar, pero una sombra veloz iba hacia ellos, donde Shadow sacó su lanza y la usó para bloquear el ataque de su inesperado atacante, que no era nada menos que Black Wing.

Shadow: También vino ésta.

Decía el bat pony donde con su arma bloqueaba las cuchillas eléctricas de Black Wing, donde la bat pony intensificó sus descargas, haciendo que el bat pony sufriendo dichas descargas, tuviera que retroceder. Phantom ahí lanzó varios conos helados contra Black Wing con intención de atravesarla, pero la bat pony alzó el vuelo esquivando el ataque.

Shadow: ¡De mí no te escapas!

Decía desafiante el bat pony, alzando éste el vuelo a gran velocidad con intención de atravesar a la bat pony. Black Wing esquivó la acometida y ahí trató de golpear con sus garras eléctricas a Shadow.

Ahí ambos bats ponys empezaron con un veloz e intenso combate aéreo, donde ambos eran como manchas oscuras chocando entre sí. Shadow trataba de golpear a la bat pony a la vez procurando no darla en sus armas eléctricas.

Mientras tanto, Blue Star y Gunsmith estaban combatiendo contra Red Fire mientras esquivaban sus bolas de fuego.

Blue Star: Bueno, Gunsmith. No creo que haga falta decirte que contra ella, hay que emplear ataques de agua.

Gunsmith: No tienes por qué repetirlo.

Mientras Blue Star cubría a Gunsmith con su escudo, el alicornio preparaba un hechizo de agua. Ahí hizo emerger del suelo un enorme geiser de agua por debajo de la alicornio de fuego. La yegua no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque y fue cubierta por dicha agua apagando así su fuego, a la vez que la impulsaba hacia arriba.

Blue Star: ¡Ahora, Gunsmith!

Blue Star alzó en alto su escudo y ahí Gunsmith saltó sobre él para tomar impulso y saltar, para luego ir volando hacia la yegua de fuego.

Gunsmith: ¡Mazazo Terrenal!

Gunsmith creó un martillo hecho de rocas y con ella golpeó a la yegua de fuego con tanta fuerza, que la estrelló duramente contra el suelo.

Gunsmith: ¡Ya es nuestra!

Blue Star: ¡A por ella!

Ambos fueron directos hacia la alicornio antes de que esta se recuperase, pero antes de que siquiera llegasen hasta ella, una intensa llamarada surgió por alrededor del lugar del golpe. Ahí apareció Red Fire con su cola y crin convertidas en puro fuego.

La alicornio lanzó desde su cuerno un enorme torrente de fuego que iba directo hacia Gunsmith y Blue Star. La paladín sin perder tiempo, alzó su escudo para crear una barrera para protegerse ésta y al alicornio marrón.

Shadow seguía combatiendo contra Black Wing, donde la yegua no se lo ponía fácil en el combate ya que el semental tenía que evitar sus armas eléctricas.

Shadow: (No me lo pone fácil. Si trato de bloquear sus ataques con mi arma, sus garras eléctricas me sacudirán un chispazo que no veas. Lo mismo si intento golpearla y ella se cubre con sus armas).

Pensaba el bat pony mientras trataba de evitar las armas eléctricas de la yegua. Ahí Black Wing alzó sus alas y lanzó su ataque Onda de Viento contra el bat pony. Shadow se preparaba para esquivarlo, hasta que una barrera de hielo flotante se interpuso, bloqueando el ataque de la bat pony.

Phantom: ¡Ahora, Shadow!

Le avisaba Phantom siendo este el que creó dicha barrera. Shadow sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó un fuerte golpe con su lanza contra dicha barrera, rompiéndola en pedazos y mandando los pedazos contra Black Wing, donde la yegua no pudo esquivarlo y la dieron de lleno los trozos. Ahí la bat pony cayó duramente contra el suelo.

Shadow aterrizó al lado de Phantom donde ahí le dio las gracias.

Shadow: Gracias por echarme una mano, compañero.

Phantom: De nada. Aun así estemos atentos. Aun no debemos haber acabado con ella.

Le iba advirtiendo el pony fantasma a su compañero. Ahí ambos vieron alzarse a Black Wing donde esta generaba mayor voltaje en sus garras.

Shadow: Ahí viene. Prepárate, compañero.

Shadow y Phantom se preparaban, justo para ver como Black Wing volaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos, pero antes de que siquiera llegase, se escuchó un disparo y algo atravesó al cabeza de la bat pony donde ahí esta estalló en pedazos.

Adelia: ¡En el blanco!

Shadow y Phantom: ¡Adelia!

Exclamaron éstos al ver a nada menos que a Adelia donde la yegua iba celebrando su disparo.

Red Fire seguía lanzando fuego contra Blue Star y Gunsmith. Así hasta que algo se interpuso entre ellos y empezó a absorber el fuego.

Blue Star: ¡Piro Fire!

Exclamó la yegua al ver que había aparecido Piro Fire y este empezaba a absorber las llamas.

Gunsmith: ¿Quién?

Blue Star: Otro de nuestro equipo.

Contestaba la yegua. Piro Fire absorbiendo el fuego lanzado por Red Fire, miró levemente a éstos y ahí les dijo.

Piro: Veo que llegué a tiempo. Vosotros atacadla sin miedo, que yo me ocupo de sus llamas.

Gunsmith: Entendido.

Mientras Piro Fire los cubría, Blue Star y Gunsmith fueron corriendo en dirección hacia Red Fire. La yegua de fuego trató de pararlos lanzando múltiples bolas de fuego, pero eran interceptadas por Piro Fire donde el alicornio las absorbía sin problemas y sin daños dichas llamas.

Finalmente con ayuda de Piro Fire que los estaba cubriendo, Gunsmith y Blue Star pudieron llegar hasta Red Fire.

Blue Star: ¡Filo Luminoso!

Gunsmith: ¡Sable Acuático!

Gritaron ambos ponis donde cada uno con un arma elemental, realizaron un tajo cruzado mientras atravesaban a la yegua de fuego, donde en apenas unos minutos ésta estalló en pedazos.

Gunsmith: Eliminada

Decía Gunsmith mientras veía saltar la cabeza robótica de Red Fire al suelo.

Ahora que las cosas se calmaron un poco, Blue Star y los otros se reunieron con Adelia y Piro Fire.

Blue Star: Piro Fire. Adelia ¿Vosotros también estáis aquí?

Piro: Así es. Al igual que vosotros.

Adelia: ¿A vosotros también os trajo aquella misteriosa luz blanca?

Phantom: Así es. Aquella luz blanca nos trajo aquí a estas viejas instalaciones.

Piro: Ya veo. No esperaba volver a este sitio antes.

Shadow: Ni yo, amigo.

Gunsmith: ¿Volver? ¿Acaso ya estuvisteis aquí antes?

Preguntaba curioso el alicornio blanco a éstos, ya que por lo visto para la patrulla no era la primera vez que estaban en aquel extraño lugar.

Shadow: Algo así.

Piro: Aunque no nos agrade mucho la idea de estar aquí otra vez.

Respondieron ambos sementales donde no parecían demasiado alegres para hablar de ello, el resto estaba igual.

Aquella respuesta solo sembró más dudas en Gunsmith ¿De qué conocían Blue Star y los otros aquel misterioso lugar y qué pasó?

Blue Star: Si vosotros estáis aquí, es probable que los otros estén también.

Adelia: Si los trajeron al igual que nosotros, seguro que sí.

Piro: Por eso es mejor que los tratemos de hallarlos y nos larguemos de aquí cuanto antes.

Phantom: Mejor. Este lugar no es que me traiga muy buenos recuerdos.

Shadow: Pues a darle a la pata, chicos. Busquemos a nuestros compañeros y larguémonos de este agujero.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en querer largarse de aquel lugar. Gunsmith solo sentía más y más dudas.

Gunsmith: (Que extraño. Dan la impresión de que ya han estado aquí antes, pero ¿Cuándo? ¿De qué conocen este lugar? ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ¿Y qué haré esta noche para cenar?).

Pensaba para sí el alicornio. Quería preguntar al grupo el por qué de todo aquel misterio, pero éstos no parecían demasiado dispuestos a contarle el por qué. Por lo que optó por seguirlos.

El grupo fue hasta el presunto volcán que en realidad era una pintura en relieve. Ahí Blue Star pasaba su casco por una parte de dicho volcán, presionando un panel oculto donde ahí se abrió una compuerta. Por ella pasaron todos.

Como la vez anterior, acabaron en otro pasillo interminable. Esta vez no tuvieron que caminar mucho donde ahí Piro Fire se acercó a un lado y presionando otro panel oculto, se reveló una compuerta secreta donde por ella salía un aire frío.

Ahí el grupo entró donde la compuerta los llevó a una amplia sala, que simulaba un bosque cubierto de nieve incluido el suelo. Un presunto cielo nublado aunque teniendo las experiencias pasadas podría ser falsas.

Gunsmith: De un calor infernal a un frío que congela hasta el ardor de estomago. Vaya sitios más interesantes hay que este lugar.

Comentaba con cierto sarcasmo el alicornio mientras se frotaba el cuerpo con sus brazos para mantener el calor, aunque ya tenía parte de su crin cubierta de hielo y su nariz roja por el intenso frío del lugar. Ahí Piro Fire prendió en fuego su crin para generar algo de calor.

Piro: Por aquí. Cruzamos esta sala, luego tomamos un atajo y nos podremos largar de aquí.

Comentaba el alicornio de fuego mientras Gunsmith aprovechaba las llamas generadas por el alicornio para entrar en calor. Adelia captando algo con sus oídos, advirtió al grupo.

Adelia: ¡Atención! Oigo pasos.

Blue Star: Serán algún enemigo. Mejor prepararse. Nos esconderemos detrás de esa roca y desde ahí los sorprenderemos.

Todos se pusieron por detrás de una roca mientras preparaban sus armas o magia para atacar por sorpresa a quien viniera. Finalmente todos escuchaban ya los sonidos de varios pasos.

Blue Star hacía señas con los cascos para decir al grupo que esté preparado. Finalmente dio la señal de carga.

Todos: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaron todos para luego lanzarse al asalto, asalto que fue detenido cuando vieron quienes iban viniendo.

Blue Star: ¿Eye Falcon?

Eye Falcon: ¿Piro Fire?

Piro: ¿Vulcania?

Vulcania: ¿Phantom?

Phantom: ¿Mistic?

Mistic: ¿Shadow?

Shadow: ¿Toxic?

Toxic: ¿Gunsmith?

Gunsmith: ¿Pony desconocido que no tengo ni idea de quién es?

Preguntaban todos enormemente sorprendidos de reencontrarse con sus compañeros restantes. Por poco no se atacaron por accidente entre ellos.

Blue Star: ¿También os cogieron a todos con esa misteriosa luz?

Vulcania: Así es. Estábamos en una misión de exploración, hasta que una misteriosa luz nos atrapó.

Mistic: Y aparecimos de nuevo en este sitio que madre mía, esperaba no tener que volver.

Toxic: No eres la única, compañera.

Eye Falcon: Sí. volver aquí fue de lo peor que nos podría haber pasado.

Comentaban el grupo donde estaba más que claro que conocían perfectamente el sitio.

Gunsmith: Esto...Chicos...Me alegra conocer caras nuevas, pero...¿No podríamos continuar la conversación en otro sitio algo más calentito? ¡Que me estoy congelando!

Comentaba Gunsmith donde al semental ya le castañeaba los dientes por el intenso frío que tenía ahora mismo.

Phantom: No exageres. Tampoco hace tanto frío.

Le contestaba el pony fantasma, donde a él no parecía afectarle el frío en absoluto. Gunsmith mirando feo a Phantom, le comentó.

Gunsmith: Para ti es fácil decirlo. Como por lo visto lo tuyo es el frío y el hielo, a ti no te afecta.

Blue Star: Gunsmith tiene parte de razón. Mejor salgamos de aquí.

El grupo fue caminando por el presunto bosque nevado, dejando las huellas de sus pisadas en la nieve. Finalmente llegaron a un falso fondo donde presionando en un panel oculto, abrieron una compuerta donde pasaron todos por ella y de nuevo otro pasillo interminable.

Gunsmith: Buff...Menos mal. Ya me estaba congelando hasta las pezuñas y sentía que estaba a punto de convertirme en un helado de pony.

Piro: No seas quejica, Gunsmith.

Le respondió el alicornio de fuego donde Gunsmith le miraba feo a este.

Blue Star: Bien. Si no recuerdo mal, la salida debería estar por aquí cerca. Vamos.

Gunsmith: ¡Esperad un momento todo el mundo!

Alzó la voz de repente el alicornio marrón, ganándose la atención de todo el mundo donde se centraron en Gunsmith.

Gunsmith: Vamos a ver ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? Primero nos traen aquí de forma inexplicable. Ocurren cosas raras de todo tipo de lo más extraño. Y lo más extraño de todo es que vosotros parecéis conocer este lugar. Así que yo os pregunto ¿Dónde rayos estamos y cómo sabéis tanto de dicho lugar?

Ante las preguntas hechas por el alicornio, el grupo se miraron unos a otros. Finalmente asintiendo con la cabeza, Blue Star siendo la primera en hablar, se dispuso a explicar al alicornio.

Blue Star: Bueno...La razón del por qué nos suena tanto este lugar es simple. Ya estuvimos aquí antes.

Gunsmith: ¿En serio?

Piro: Así es. En cierto modo, aquí es donde empezó todo.

Las palabras del alicornio de fuego parecían confundir al alicornio marrón que no comprendía nada.

Gunsmith: ¿Dónde empezó todo?

Shadow: Este es el lugar donde nos crearon.

Gunsmith: ¿Dónde os crearon? Es decir ¿Aquí es donde el tal Mike Bluer os creo?

Adelia: Mike Bluer no precisamente...

Vulcania: Aunque estemos con la patrulla, fue otro quien nos creó y con fines muy distintos a los de Mike Bluer y la Patrulla Harmony.

Gunsmith alzaba las orejas, queriendo saber cuanto antes lo que iban a decirle el grupo.

Piro: Este es el lugar donde nuestro creador nos creó y dio vida...Como el Escuadrón Mortal.

Terminó de hablar el alicornio de fuego, mencionando el antiguo nombre que tenían originalmente hace bastantes años.

Sin que el grupo lo notase, desde unas cámaras de televisión, alguien desde una sala llena de televisores de vigilancia, estaba observando a la patrulla.

Finalmente el grupo le contó a Gunsmith su historia. Como su creador los creó para que hiciesen de reversos de la Patrulla Harmony original. Siendo usados para hacer el mal por varios puntos del universo. Los actos malvados que hicieron y como fueron detenidos por los guardianes y la Patrulla Harmony. Años después sometidos a un programa mediante un chip de rehabilitación para robots criminales peligrosos. Como luego de varios años y tras mostrar signos de mejora de actitud y comportamiento, les dieron la libertad y la oportunidad de trabajar codo con codo con la Patrulla Harmony.

Gunsmith había escuchado con suma atención la historia que el grupo le había contado. Sobraba decir que a Gunsmith le impresionó la historia.

Gunsmith: Vaya...Nunca me imaginé que en otra vida, fuerais peligrosos delincuentes.

Adelia: Así es. Algo que ahora no nos sentimos orgullosos de ella, por irónico que suene eso.

Respondió Adelia mientras empuñaba su espada y la revisaba.

Piro: Hubo un tiempo, fuimos los seres más temidos del universo donde estuvimos. Causamos muchos estragos donde hicimos mucho daño a mucha gente. Así hasta que Mike y su patrulla como los guardianes nos detuvieron.

Eye Falcon: Luego nos sometieron a un programa donde nos pusieron a cada uno un chip para rehabilitar robots delincuentes.

Mistic: Al contrario de lo que muchos esperaban, el programa tuvo mucho éxito con nosotros y nos cambio.

Shadow: Y ahora cambiamos a mejor.

Phantom: Ahora resulta irónico que antes que fuéramos robots peligrosos, nos permitieran unirnos como miembros oficiales de la Patrulla Harmony y nos dedicáramos luego a salvar vidas cuando antes no dudábamos en quitarlas. La ironía final sin duda.

Explicaban éstos al recordar como cambiaron drasticamente sus vidas tras la rehabilitación. Gunsmith asintiendo, con una ligera sonrisa les dijo.

Gunsmith: Bueno. Cometisteis errores en el pasado, pero ahora habéis cambiado y empleáis vuestras habilidades para hacer el bien. Eso es lo que de verdad importa. Así que nos os sintáis culpables por vuestro pasado, ya que puedo ver que ahora sois buena gente.

Blue Star: Gracias, Gunsmith.

Agradecía la paladín por las palabras del alicornio marrón. Gunsmith simplemente sonrió al ver que ahora estaban más optimista el grupo.

Adelia: Una cosa está clara. Alguien nos trajo a todos aquí por algún motivo.

Shadow: Sí. Todos los que fuimos el Escuadrón Mortal en su día.

Phantom: Y ahí es donde se formula uno la pregunta ¿Qué pinta Gunsmith en todo esto? Él es el único que no encaja aquí.

Aquel comentario no pasó desapercibido para el grupo, ya que el pony fantasma no le faltaba razón. Gunsmith era el único que no encajaba. Gunsmith al notar las miradas de todos, alzó los hombros y respondió.

Gunsmith: ¿Y yo qué sé? Ni idea.

Blue Star: Bueno. No resolveremos nada quedándonos aquí. Mejor salir de aquí.

Vulcania: Atención. Por aquí.

Decía Vulcania abriendo otra compuerta, donde el grupo al completo pasó por ella.

Esta vez llegaron lo que parecía una zona de ensamblaje para robots. Varias cintas transportadoras. Brazos mecánicos con herramientas varias. Robots de varios tipos apilados por la zona. A Gunsmith le llamaba bastante la atención dicho lugar, aunque a la patrulla no tanto.

Gunsmith: Carai. Este sitio es enorme ¿Qué lugar es este?

Piro: Es el lugar donde nuestro creador creaba máquinas para sus planes. Entre ellos los dobles.

Gunsmith: ¿Los dobles?

Shadow: ¿Te acuerdas de esos otros que nos atacaron? Pues eran dobles robóticas de nuestros amigos veteranos de la patrulla. Nuestro creador los hizo para que sirvieran para entrenarnos y como enfrentarnos a ellos en caso de que llegara el momento.

Adelia: Lo que al final todo el entrenamiento se fue al caño, ya que al final nos capturaron a todos. Je, je, je.

Comentaba riéndose un poco la yegua al recordar como en el pasado fueron detenidos por Mike y compañía.

Phantom: Mejor nos vamos. Este sitio no me trae buenos recuerdos.

Comentaba Phantom donde no parecía demasiado alegre de estar en tal lugar. Todos asintieron y fueron caminando por aquel lugar, hasta que pasaron por otra compuerta.

Esta vez los llevó una amplia sala que simulaba las ruinas de una enorme gran ciudad.

Blue Star: Recuerdo este sitio. Al final de esta zona está una zona de teletransporte.

Toxic: Si hay energía, podemos usarla para teletransportarnos lejos de allí hasta cualquier lugar donde podamos contactar con nuestra gente.

Adelia: Y así largarnos de este agujero ¡Genial!

El grupo iba al galope para salir del lugar cuanto antes, pero antes de que pasasen por la primera parte de la ciudad, emergieron del cielo unos enormes robots bípedos acorazados y armados en los brazos, cortando el paso al grupo.

¿?: ¡No tan rápido!

Se escuchó una voz que fue escuchada por todos.

Gunsmith: ¿De quién es esa voz?

Preguntaba Gunsmith en cuando escuchó aquella voz. La patrulla que se habían puesto en guardia, reconocieron aquella voz.

Piro: Esa voz.

Eye Falcon: No esperaba volver a oírla tras tanto tiempo.

Mistic: Ni yo. Estaba ya casi segura que nunca la volveríamos a escucharla.

Comentaban éstos donde la voz les era conocida. En ese momento, otro robot más grande que el resto aterrizó en el suelo. El nuevo robot era mucho más corpulento y amenazante que los otros robots.

¿?: Ja, ja, ja. Me alegra ver que pese a tantos años, aun os acordéis de mí, Escuadrón Mortal.

Se escuchaba de nuevo aquella voz a través del gran robot. La patrulla en guardia y sin apartar la vista del enorme robot, comentaron.

Piro: No podríamos olvidarte aunque quisiéramos.

Shadow: Tú eres sin duda ¡Proto!

Terminaba el bat pony, mencionando éste el nombre de Proto. Del enorme robot se abrió un compartimento, donde en su interior se veía a Proto en una cabina de control en el interior de una cúpula de cristal.

Proto: Je, je, je. Me alegra ver que os acordáis todavía del quien os creó en su día, mi Escuadrón Mortal.

Hablaba con una sonrisa perversa el semental. Gunsmith mirando con suma atención al nuevo semental, preguntó.

Gunsmith: ¿Ese es Proto?

Blue Star: Así es. Él es nuestro creador.

Adelia: Y el que nos usó para sus malvados planes.

Respondieron ambas yeguas. Gunsmith asintió ante la respuesta de las dos yeguas, ya que antes ya le hablaron en parte de su creador.

Vulcania: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No se supone que habías sido arrestado cuando atacaste Ponyville y llevado a la cárcel de nuevo? ¿Cómo escapaste?

Proto: Ese era un doble robot que creé para despistar mientras yo me ocupaba del plan, que llevo elaborando hace tiempo. El plan donde vosotros estáis involucrados por completo.

Mistic: ¿Tú nos has traído aquí, Proto?

Proto: Así es. Mediante mi antiguo dispositivo de llamada, os traje yo aquí

Eye Falcon: ¿Y eso por qué?

Ante la pregunta, Proto se puso de pie en la cabina y mirando atentamente a la patrulla, se dispuso a explicar.

Proto: ¿No es obvio acaso? Os traje aquí con el propósito de que volváis a trabajar para mí.

Piro: ¿Cómo dices?

Proto: Por supuesto. Quiero que volváis a ser mis robots. El Escuadrón Mortal con que fuimos temidos en su día. Ayudarme en mi venganza contra mi antiguo creador Mike y acabar con su Patrulla Harmony, para así gobernar el mundo y el universo entero.

Explicaba el semental, siendo éste escuchado por la patrulla. Gunsmith también escuchaba con suma atención la explicación de Proto.

Proto: Sé que os sometisteis a un programa que os obligaba a cambiar vuestra naturaleza y desperdiciar vuestro talento en proteger seres orgánicos. Volved conmigo y os prometo que...

Piro: ¡Corta ya el rollo, Proto!

Le interrumpió de golpe el alicornio de fuego, haciendo callar de golpe a Proto.

Proto: ¿Cómo dices?

Piro: Mira. Puedes ahorrarte el discursito que sin duda lo habrás practicando en el espejo la tira de tiempo. Lo único que tienes que saber, es que no nos interesa volver contigo por nada del mundo.

Adelia: Exactamente. Como bien a dicho Piro Fire, no nos interesa volver a ser tu Escuadrón Mortal y punto.

Respondieron el alicornio y la terrestre, donde el resto del equipo estaban de acuerdo con ellos. A Proto le molesto aquella respuesta y ahí les gritó.

Proto: ¡Malditos! ¿Así es como me lo agradecéis? ¡Gracias a mí existís! ¡Yo os creé! ¡Yo os dí la vida! ¡Me debéis lealtad!

Les gritaba Proto a la patrulla completamente molesto porque sus antiguos robots no quisieran volver con él. Pese a sus gritos, la patrulla seguía en calma y uno a uno empezaron a hablar.

Piro: Una cosa tienes razón. Tú nos creaste, Proto.

Adelia: En cierto modo, nos diste la vida.

Eye Falcon: Y eso es en lo único en que podemos agradecerte.

Vulcania: Pero ya no nos dedicaremos a servir al mal.

Shadow: Cuando Mike y su patrulla nos capturaron, nos sometieron a rehabilitación. Mentiría si al principio nos resultó un enorme fastidio eso de tener que salvar vidas cuando antiguamente nos dedicábamos a quitarlas.

Toxic: Pero hemos cambiado y ahora nos sentimos orgullosos de lo que somos ahora.

Proto: ¡Malditos traidores! ¿En serio creéis que pese a todo la gente os aceptará? ¡No podéis limpiaros los cascos en esto! ¡Fuisteis como yo y eso es algo que no podréis cambiar nunca queráis o no!

Les gritaba completamente furioso Proto ante las palabras de la patrulla.

Blue Star: En eso tienes razón, nuestros actos pasados jamás podrán borrarse nos guste o no.

Mistic: Aun así seguiremos en el camino que tenemos ahora. Mike Bluer y sus amigos nos aceptaron, se convirtieron en nuestra familia.

Vulcania: Y con eso nos basta para seguir adelante sin mirar atrás.

Piro: Así que lo siento, Proto, pero no volveremos contigo. No volveremos a ser el Escuadrón Mortal. Ahora somos la Patrulla Harmony al igual que nuestros compañeros veteranos.

Un gran silencio se formó en la sala en cuando terminaron éstos. La expresión de Proto era de máxima furia donde al final dijo.

Proto: Malditos. En tal cayo yo...

Gunsmith: ¡Un momento! ¡Una pregunta!

Alzaba la voz Gunsmith, llamando así la atención de todo el mundo. El alicornio marrón mirando a Proto, le preguntó a éste.

Gunsmith: Una cosa me gustaría saber. Si tu meta era traer a Blue Star y a los otros ¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto? ¿Por qué me trajiste a mí también?

Proto mirando en parte con desprecio a Gunsmith, le contestó en parte molesto.

Proto: ¿Tú? Simplemente fuiste un no deseado que traje por accidente al estar junto con Blue Star y los demás. Solo eres carne inútil, nada más que eso.

Le explicaba sin ocultar el más mínimo desprecio al hablarle, haciendo que Gunsmith se sintiera molesto por como le hablaba.

Proto: ¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¡Uniros a mí o sufrid las consecuencias!

Piro: ¡Aquí tienes nuestra respuesta!

Sin dudarlo siquiera, Piro Fire lanzó una bola de fuego contra Proto. El semental se protegió con el brazo del robot para evitar la bola de fuego.

Proto: Como queráis. Primero os desactivaré y una vez hecho eso, os reprogramaré para que volváis a ser lo que debisteis haber sido siempre ¡Robots! ¡Destruidlos!

Acatando la orden, los robots empezaron a disparar sus armas contra la patrulla.

Blue Sky: ¡Hora de pelear!

Shadow: ¡Mejor! ¡Ya estaba harto de tener que esperar!

El grupo se puso a combatir contra los robots de Proto y por supuesto, Gunsmith se unió a la lucha al lado de la patrulla.

Piro: ¡Llamarada!

El alicornio lanzó una llamarada de fuego que destruyó a varios robots enemigos que pillaba por medio.

Varios robots disparaban contra Eye Falcon donde este último iba corriendo para cubrirse detrás de un edificio derruido. Desde ahí el francotirador disparaba su rifle para acabar con varios robots, aunque estos últimos resistían bien los disparos. Poco a poco se iban acercando hacia la posición de Eye Falcon para eliminarlo, hasta que de repente se formaron unas explosiones a los pies de un edificio donde ahí se derrumbó, aplastando a los robots que atacaban a Eye Falcon.

Eye Falcon se asomó y ahí vio a Vulcania cerca del edificio derruido, ya que por lo visto la yegua artillera había puesto potentes explosivos que derrumbaron el edificio y pillando así a los robots. El francotirador la agradeció la ayuda.

Shadow Storm volaba por el cielo esquivando los disparos de los robots enemigos. El bat pony con su lanza voló a toda velocidad en picado contra ellos a la vez que esquivaba los disparos. Con la fuerza del impulso, Shadow logró atravesar con su lanza el pecho de un robot, sacando así su núcleo de energía para dejarlo inútil. Acto seguido el bat pony alzó el vuelo para esquivar los disparos de los demás robots que se centraron en él. Por el aire, el bat pony lanzó sus afiladas plumas donde fueron impactando en los robots enemigos.

Phantom estaba contra una pared acorralado por unos robots enemigos. Phantom ahí se hizo invisible, evitando así la salva de disparos de dichos robots. Ahí el pony fantasma aprovechando la invisibilidad y creando unas garras de hielo, empezó a despedazar a los robots enemigos.

Mistic lanzó un potente rayo que impactó en un robot, pero apenas le hizo nada. La yegua tuvo que saltar para esquivar los disparos de más robots que iban a por ella. Ahí la yegua se metió volando al interior de un edificio donde ahí los robots la siguieron. Mientras la buscaban, Mistic adoptando la apariencia de un murciélago, se escabulló en la salida. Luego cambiando a un dinamitero, lanzó una enorme carga de dinamita con mecha encendida que cayó en el interior del edificio. Lo siguiente fue una potente explosión donde el edificio se derrumbó por encima de los robots, enterrándolos por completo a éstos.

Toxic mediante sus cadenas, se columpiaba en lo alto de los edificios a la vez que esquivaba los disparos de más robots enemigos. Toxic saltó en medio de ambos robots enemigos y con sus cadenas atrapó sus brazos armados, haciendo que disparasen a varios de sus compañeros y luego a ellos mismos.

Adelia desde el interior de un edificio, iba disparando su fusil contra los robots enemigos y luego tenía que cubrirse para evitar los disparos de estos últimos. Mientras estaban distraídos con la yegua, Blue Star que estaba detrás de los robots, cargó contra ellos y con su espada cargada de energía iba cortando en pedazos a los robots.

Gunsmith no se quedaba atrás. Armado con unas hachas de hielo creadas por él, combatía contra los robots enemigos. Dichos robots disparaban contra el alicornio, pero Gunsmith no era fácil de matar y lograba aparte de esquivar, atacar a dichos robots. Uno intentó atacarlo de cerca, pero Gunsmith de un hachazo le cortó uno de sus brazos armados. Luego Gunsmith saltó para esquivar los disparos de un robot enemigo. Ahí Gunsmith convocando un látigo de espinas, atrapó dicho brazo armado y realizando una pirueta por alrededor del robot, hizo que se disparase a sí mismo a la cabeza, haciendo que saltara por los aires.

Proto veía como el grupo estaba logrando plantar cara a sus robots. Aun así no lucía preocupado alguno.

Proto: Eso. Seguid luchando. Al final solo habrá un resultado posible.

Piro: ¿Qué te parece con que te pateamos, Proto?

Preguntaba Piro Fire atacando con su enorme hacha contra Proto. El semental protegiéndose con el brazo del robot, le respondió.

Proto: ¡Estupidos! ¡Yo os creé! ¡Yo os hice como sois ahora! ¡Y conozco vuestros puntos débiles!

Hablaba con arrogancia el semental, donde desde su robot hizo lanzar un especie de agua helada que impactó en Piro Fire, haciendo que se quedara parcialmente congelado.

Piro: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba Piro al sentir un intenso frío y como su cuerpo quedaba bajo una capa de agua helada, reduciendo enormemente sus movimientos.

Adelia: ¡Piro Fire!

Blue Star: ¡Aguanta!

Ambas yeguas fueron a ayudar a su compañero. Adelia disparaba su fusil de combate contra Proto.

Proto: ¡Os conozco como la palma de mi casco! ¡No podréis hacer nada para sorprenderme!

Decía esto el robot disparando unos misiles contra ambas yeguas. Blue Star alzó su escudo para protegerse de los misiles mientras Adelia se ponía detrás de ella.

Proto: Eso no os servirá.

Proto lanzó su puño derecho que salió a modo de cohete y ahí se convirtió en un enorme mazo en forma de plancha. Blue Star trató de resistir el ataque con su escudo, pero el ataque fue tan potente que el escudo no resistió y mandó a volar a ambas yeguas contra una pared. Ahí Proto desplegó unos cables de acero que atraparon a ambas yeguas e impedir moverse a estas.

Toxix mientras se columpiaba, disparaba varios misiles que impactaban contra el robot de Proto. Phantom aprovechando su invisibilidad, disparaba rayos de hielo con intención de bloquear los movimientos del robot.

Proto: ¡Ser invisible no te servirá, Phantom!

Decía el semental mientras los radares de su robot le permitían localizar a Phantom pese a su camuflaje. Ahí lanzó una llamarada que creó un anillo de fuego que rodeaba a Phantom e impedir que este pudiera moverse. Ahí Proto lanzó un anillo que impactó en Phantom en el pecho y lo rodeó en un anillo de calor que retenía al robot e impedir que pudiera usar sus poderes de hielo.

Toxic: ¡Phantom! ¡Maldito! ¡Ahora verás! ¡Cadena Espiral!

Toxic lanzó todas sus cadenas a modo de espiral contra Proto.

Proto: ¡Tus cadenas de poco servirán!

Proto alzó su mano y con ella atrapó las cadenas de Toxic, para luego tirar de ellas con Toxic detrás. Sin soltar las cadenas, Proto giraba al robot sobre sí mismo, haciendo que Toxic se chocara contra los edificios y finalmente terminar golpeado contra el suelo.

Mistic queriendo ayudar a sus compañero, adoptó la forma de leviatán y con su largo cuerpo rodeó el robot de Proto para impedir que se pudiera mover. Shadow y Eye Falcon fueron para tratar de atacar al robot.

Proto: Tus habilidades de transformación no servirán conmigo, Mistic.

Decía esto el semental mientras pulsaba un botón, soltando una fuerte descarga eléctrica que hizo gritar de dolor a Mistic haciendo que soltara al robot. Proto ahí agarró la cabeza de Mistic y la lanzó contra Shadow y Eye Falcon. Ambos sementales saltaron para esquivar el golpe y entre los dos lanzaron sus ataques, Eye Falcon disparando su rifle y Shadow sus plumas afiladas.

Proto ahí pulsó otro botón haciendo que surgieran unas turbinas, donde ahí lanzaron aire a plena potencia haciendo que los ataques de Eye Falcon y Shadow se volvieran contra ellos y sufrieran sus propios ataques. Ahí Proto aprovechó para lanzar otros anillos donde envolvieron a los tres en sólidas cadenas que impedían a estos moverse.

Vulcania sacando todas sus armas, disparaba de todo contra Proto como balas, misiles, granadas y láseres. Luego de lanzar dicha salva, hizo emerger un enorme cañón de energía por la espalda y una vez que lo cargó, disparó una enorme andanada contra el robot de Proto.

La yegua esperaba haber acabado con él. Su sorpresa fue ver que Proto se había protegido todo este tiempo con una enorme barrera.

Proto: Ja, ja, ja. Estupidos.

Proto alzó sus brazos y golpeó el suelo con ellas, creando primero un temblor y luego una grieta que avanzó rápidamente hacia Vulcania, donde ahí estalló en rocas y mandó a volar. Proto la atrapó con otra anilla a la yegua.

La patrulla estaba en el suelo, atrapados e incapaces de moverse. Proto riéndose malvadamente, les iba diciendo a éstos.

Proto: Estupidos. Nunca os debisteis haber vuelto contra vuestro creador. Yo os conozco. Sé como sois y lo que vais a hacer mucho antes de lo que lo hagáis. Sinceramente, no entiendo esa obstinación por estar con Mike Bluer y su patrulla ¿Acaso no os dais cuenta? Para ellos no sois más que un grupo de ponis secundarios. Ni siquiera tenéis transformaciones especiales como ellos. No tenéis el más mínimo valor para ellos que como simples peones de apoyo. Piezas prescindibles de su equipo.

Hablaba Proto que pese a sus palabras, la patrulla aun miraba desafiante a Proto pese a estar sin posibilidad de escape.

Proto: No importa. Cuando os elimine, os reprogramaré y volveréis a ser los de antes. Y ahora preparaos.

Proto sacó unos cables de conexión neuronal para conectarse contra la patrulla y ahí empezar a reprogramarlos, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera alcanzarlos, un rayo mágico eliminó dichos cables para sorpresa de Proto.

Proto: ¿Pero qué...?

Blue Star: ¡Gunsmith!

Alzó la voz la paladín, viendo ésta a Gunsmith sobre unos robots destruidos y con mirada desafiante mientras su cuerno echaba leve humo. El alicornio mirando desafiante a Proto, le dijo.

Gunsmith: Te has olvidado de mí, amigo. Ni siquiera me mencionaste.

Proto: ¡Maldito! ¡Vas a lamentar haberme desafiado!

Amenazaba Proto alzando ambos brazos donde de ellos surgieron varios cañones por alrededor de los brazos, para acto seguido disparar contra Gunsmith. El alicornio alzó el vuelo a la vez esquivando los disparos y ahí lanzó unas hachas de hielo, donde ahí impactó en el robot sin apenas hacerle daño. El alicornio se fue volando mientras seguía esquivando los disparos.

Proto: ¡Te mataréeeee...!

Gritaba furioso Proto empezando a perseguir a Gunsmith, dejando solos a la patrulla.

Adelia: Gunsmith está alejando a Proto de nosotros.

Blue Star: Ahora es nuestra oportunidad de escapar.

Piro: Es fácil de decir. Yo tengo congelado el cuerpo todavía. Quizás si aumento el calor, pueda derretir el hielo.

Toxic: Yo veré si con mis cadenas, puedo eliminar los cierres que nos aprisionan.

Toxic donde tenía sus cadenas libres, las usó para tratar de abrir su cierre como de los otros.

Mientras tanto, Gunsmith volando a toda velocidad, trataba de evitar a Proto que lo perseguía furioso.

Proto: ¡No escaparás de mí, maldito!

Gritaba Proto disparando un misil contra Gunsmith, donde el alicornio logrando esquivarlo, usó su magia para emerger unas rocas del suelo a modo que sirvieran para hacerle la zancadilla al robot de Proto. Proto no cayó en la trampa y usando unos reactores que estaba en la espalda del robot, se elevó para luego ganar altura y luego caer sobre Gunsmith. El alicornio por poco evitó ser atrapado por las enormes manos del robot.

Gunsmith: ¡Arrea!

Proto: ¡Ven aquí, maldito! ¡Que te voy a aplastar como una uva pasa!

Gunsmith: ¡Que te crees tú eso!

Gunsmith lanzó un hechizo en forma de vaho helado contra Proto. Aunque el ataque no dañaba a Proto, sí empañó por completo el cristal de al cabina, impidiendo ver por donde iba el alicornio.

Proto aumentó la calefacción del robot para desempañar el cristal. Cuando recobró la visibilidad, no veía a Gunsmith por ningún lado. Así hasta que recibió un rayo mágico que impactó en el robot.

Proto: ¿Pero qué...?

Aquello no fue único. Desde varios direcciones venía un rayo que impactaba en el robot, apenas haciendo daños menores en él. Proto disparaba varias salvas de misiles por todas partes, tratando así de encontrar a su atacante. Tras varias explosiones, parecía que había acabado con él hasta que volvió a recibir más disparos.

Proto activó los radares y a través de una pantalla veía como Gunsmith usaba el teletransporte para cambiar de posición y atacar. Así que Proto adivinando donde iba a parar el alicornio, lanzó una red láser hacia donde iba a teletransportar Gunsmith y al final lo atrapó en ella.

Proto: Ja, ja, ja. Ya eres mío.

Se jactaba el semental, hasta que vio que el alicornio que atrapó fue cubierto de humo, revelando que eran madera y enredaderas que tenían su forma. Aquello lo sorprendió.

Gunsmith: ¡Ya eres mío!

Se escuchaba gritar a Gunsmith donde ahí Proto giró, donde ahí vio al semental armado con una espada de luz cayendo sobre él, logrando atravesar parcialmente su espada en la cúpula de cristal del robot y con la hoja a centímetros del rostro de Proto.

Proto: Estupided orgánica la vuestra. Ahora sí que eres mío.

Decía esto Proto donde atrapó a Gunsmith con sus manos de metal impidiendo escapar al alicornio.

Proto: Ahora prepárate para morir.

Decía con una sonrisa perversa el semental, mientras apretaba las manos del robot, haciendo que Gunsmith empezara a quejarse de dolor. Así hasta que Shadow Storm volando a toda velocidad impactó en el robot con tanta fuerza, haciendo que aparte de soltara a Gunsmith, retrocediera el robot y a punto estaba por caerse.

Proto: ¿Pero qué...?

Proto se sorprendió al ver a la patrulla libre de los anillos y Blue Star ayudando a Gunsmith a levantarse.

Blue Star: ¿Estás bien, Gunsmith?

Gunsmith: Sí...Je, je, je. No soy fácil de matar.

Blue Star: Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, Gunsmith. Gracias a tu intervención, tuvimos tiempo de liberarnos.

Agradecía la yegua al semental donde ahí Gunsmith sonrió.

Gunsmith: No es nada.

Con Gunsmith bien, el grupo se puso en guardia enfrente de Proto. Proto molesto, les alzó la voz a éstos.

Proto: ¡No importa cuantos seáis! ¡No me podéis derrotar porque lo sé todo de vosotros!

Blue Star: En parte tienes razón, Proto. Sabes todo sobre nosotros...o casi todo.

Adelia: Hay una cosa que no sabes de nosotros, Proto.

Toxic: Cuando dijiste que no teníamos transformaciones como la patrulla, eso no es correcto.

Piro: Ahora mismo vamos a enseñarte algo que nos dieron nuestros amigos ¿Estáis listos para demostrar a Proto que ya no somos el Escuadrón Mortal, sino la Patrulla Harmony?

Todos: ¡Síiii...!

Proto no entendía nada mientras la patrulla se ponía en fila a modo de batería y ahí todos alzaron la voz.

Piro: ¡Modo Kirin Ardiente!

Adelia: ¡Modo Gran Soldado!

Eye Falcon: ¡Modo Halcón Cazador!

Toxic: ¡Modo Ninja Tóxico!

Shadow: ¡Modo Caballero Dragón!

Phantom: ¡Modo Tigre Helado!

Vulcania: ¡Modo Atómico!

Blue Star: ¡Modo Gran Valkiria!

Mistic: ¡Modo Gran Cambiante!

 **Insertar música de "** **Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Music - Counterattack EXTENDED" y escucharla a partir de aquí.**

El grupo quedó envuelto en haces de luces cegadoras, donde obligaron tanto a Proto como a Gunsmith a taparse los ojos. Cuando las luces se apagaron, el grupo lucía un aspecto completamente diferente a como eran antes.

Piro Fire tenía ahora la apariencia como el de un kirin pony (de la serie). Con parte de su crin recorriendo por detrás del cuello hasta unirse en el pecho como lo hacen los kirins ponis. Cola de kirin. Cuerno de kirin color rojo lava. Escamas color naranja que recorren desde la frente hasta el final de la espalda.

Adelia adquiere un traje completo de color rojo por la parte frontal y color negro en los pantalones y la zona de las patas delanteras. Un visor mejorado.

Eye Falcón estaba cubierto con una armadura con la forma de un halcón color marrón con detalles negros, con la parte de la armadura de las patas en forma de garras de halcón. Un casco en forma de halcón que le cubre la cabeza al completo. Unas alas metálica en forma de halcón que le permiten volar.

Toxic estaba cubierto por completo con una armadura verde musgo, dando apariencia de ser alguien tóxico. Su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara antigas con visor verde musgo. Unos símbolos de peligro biológico aparecen en el pecho y espalda de Toxic. Sus cadenas son cubiertas por una sustancia verde gelatinoso.

Shadow portaba una versión mejorada de armadura tipo Caballero Dragón (del tipo Final Fantasy) de color azul con negro con casco que recuerda a una cabeza de dragón. Sus alas estaban cubiertas por una armadura que simula unas alas de dragón y unas garras de dragón en sus patas. Portando una lanza con una enorme pica capaz de atravesar cualquier cosa.

Phantom portaba una armadura como de un tigre de pelaje azul oscuro con mechones verde claro. Unas garras bastante afiladas. Unos colmillos largos hechas de hielo.

Vulcania tenía una apariencia parecida a su Fusión Nuclear, pero más potente. Su armadura era más grande y sólida, dando un aspecto de yegua fornida. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco con la parte del rostro tapado por una máscara como de soldador.

Blue Star portaba una armadura tipo valkiria. Con una armadura azul celeste con detalles dorados. Una mini falda blanca con detalles azules y dorados. Botas blancas en sus patas traseras. Una diadema rodada en su frente.

Mistic tenía la apariencia como una reina changeling después de su metamorfosis. De pelaje negro más claro. Ojos normales de color verde. Cuerno verde como crin verde.

Proto miraba asombrado las nuevas apariencias de la patrulla, pero aun así no se quedó atrás y ahí les dijo.

Proto: ¡No importa que tengáis formas nuevas! ¡Os destruiré a todos vosotros!

Piro: Inténtalo.

Proto volvió a lanzar su nube helada contra Piro con intención de congelarlo. El nuevo kirin ahí prendió en llamas su crin y desde su boca lanzó un potente chorro de fuego que neutralizó el ataque de Proto, convirtiéndolo en una densa nube de vapor.

Proto no veía nada dentro de la nube de vapor, hasta que de repente apareció Adelia armada con dos grandes katanas negras, donde con dichas armas empezó a realizar múltiples tajos contra el robot de Proto. Una vez en el suelo, Adelia guardó sus katanas y ahí sacó unas pistolas de cañón largo con unas bayonetas en ellas. Ahí la yegua empezó a disparar varias salvas a alta velocidad a la vez que adoptaba múltiples poses, todo ello dañando el cuerpo de Proto. Piro Fire apareció también donde cargando su garra de fuego, golpeó el cuerpo de Proto y lo estrelló contra un edificio donde se derrumbó encima de él.

Proto: ¡Malditos! ¡Ésta me la vais a pagar!

Gritaba furioso Proto saliendo de los restos y disparando múltiples disparos sin parar contra el grupo.

Shadow volaba como un proyectil hacia Proto, esquivando los múltiples disparos que el robot enemigo lanzaba. Cuando llegó hasta él, le clavó su lanza en uno de sus brazos para así desviar sus disparos. Luego el bat pony retrocedió a gran velocidad, esquivando así el ataque de puño de Proto.

Proto iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que recibió como unas bolas de magma que impactaban en él, haciendo quemar la superficie del robot.

Vulcania: ¿Qué me dices, Proto? ¿Te gusta mis mejoras?

Preguntaba con burla la yegua donde sus brazos de la armadura eran ahora lanzadoras de lava y a su lado estaba la torreta.

Proto: ¡Desaparece!

Contestó gritando Proto, disparando desde su robot un potente láser que iba hacia Vulcania. La yegua lo esquivó rodando hacia un lado para evitar el ataque.

Vulcania: Mi armadura no es lo único bueno. También mi torreta se brinda de mejoras.

Decía la yegua donde efectivamente, su torreta empezaba a cambiar haciéndose más grande donde aparte de sus cañones y lanzamisiles, obtiene un lanzagranadas, lanzando todas sus armas a la vez contra Proto, ocasionando importantes daños en el cuerpo robot.

Phantom: ¡Ahora voy yo!

Phantom iba corriendo hacia donde estaba Proto. El semental al ver a Phantom, intentó pararlo con unos misiles, pero el pony fantasma lograba esquivar con agilidad felina los ataques y luego ahí salto, creando unas garras de hielo por alrededor de las que ya tenía en su armadura. Ahí lanzó múltiples tajos contra la cúpula de Proto, logrando agrietar en parte en éste. Luego le dio una fuerte doble patada que hizo retroceder al robot de Proto.

Proto iba a disparar sus misiles, pero unos disparos acertaron en su sistema de misiles, destruyéndolos en el acto y dejando desprovisto al robot de ellos.

Eye Falcon: En el blanco.

Decía el francotiradora que estaba volando con ayuda de su armadura y empuñando su rifle de precisión, logrando de unos disparos impactar en lugares claves del robot.

Blue Star: ¡Ahhhh...!

Mistic: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaban ambas yeguas que iban corriendo hacia Proto. El semental ahí intentó detenerlas con un golpe sísmico provenientes de sus pies, pero ambas yeguas saltaron para evitarlo. Mistic creó desde sus cascos delanteros unas cuchillas y Blue Star cargó de energía su espada. Entre las dos clavaron sus armas contra el robot de Proto, logrando atravesar parcialmente el núcleo de energía de la gran máquina.

Ambas yeguas se apartaron para dejar paso a Toxic, donde éste lanzó sus cadenas contra Proto. El semental con la mano del robot, atrapó las cadenas de Toxic hasta que notó que dicha mano empezaba a quemarse.

Proto: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre a mi robot?

Preguntaba Proto mientras veía como las partes con que tocaba la cadena, se iban fundiendo. Toxic ahí le respondió.

Toxic: Es que mis cadenas están rodeadas ahora por una sustancia que quema y derrite todo lo que toca.

Y efectivamente, Proto notaba como la mano del robot se derretía ya por completo, quedando completamente inutilizada.

Proto: ¡Maldición!

Piro: ¡Ya está bien de bromas! ¡Todos juntos!

Todos: ¡Sí!

El grupo se reunió y entre todos lanzaron sus más potentes ataques contra el robot de Proto para preocupación de este último.

Proto: ¡Oh, no!

Finalmente el robot de Proto recibió todos los ataques, sufriendo importantes daños.

Proto: ¡Malditos! ¡Aun no estoy vencido!

Gunsmith: ¡Pues yo terminaré el trabajo!

Aparecía de Golpe Gunsmith justo por delante del robot de Proto.

Proto: ¿Tú otra vez? ¡Me había olvidado de ti!

Gunsmith: ¡Y al final lamentarás haberlo hecho!

Respondió desafiante Gunsmith donde con sus hachas de hielo, partió en pedazos la cúpula donde estaba metido Proto. Sin más tardar, el alicornio agarró a Proto y lo sacó de allí al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una esfera explosiva en su interior, destruyendo así al robot desde dentro.

Gunsmith: Aquí está este elemento.

Decía Gunsmith mientras dejaba caer al suelo a Proto, que iba siendo éste rodeado por la patrulla.

Proto: ¡Malditos traidores! ¿Así es como me pagáis que yo os creara?

Les reprochaba Proto a quienes fueron sus robots en su día. Blue Star ahí le respondió.

Blue Star: Simplemente hemos elegido nuestro camino, Proto. Tú eres el único que se ha quedado estancado en el pasado.

En ese momento, un portal dimensional se abrió y por ella pasaron Magic Galaxy y los demás guardianes. La yegua al ver al grupo sonrió contenta y ahí dijo.

Magic: ¡Chicos! Nos alegramos de encontraros.

Finalmente Proto fue detenido y llevado a prisión. Piro Fire y los otros tras reunirse con sus compañeros, volvieron con sus respectivos equipos.

Finalmente llegó la hora de la despedida, donde Gunsmith y Holy Blade se iban despidiendo de éstos a las afueras de la ciudad.

Gunsmith: Así que os vais.

Mikki: Así es. Tenemos instalaciones que destruir.

Fire White: Y un largo camino que recorrer.

Blade: En tal caso, suerte a todos.

Lucia: Gracias, alicornio.

Blue Star: Gunsmith. Antes que nada, muchas gracias por ayudarnos antes contra Proto. Si no hubieses venido en ese momento, a saber que nos habría hecho ese loco.

Agradecía la yegua al alicornio marrón, donde Gunsmith sonriendo, la contestó.

Gunsmith: No ha sido nada. Un placer haberos ayudado.

Todos sonrieron mientras asentían. El grupo se metió en la nave de transporte y se marcharon de allí, dejando solos a Gunsmith y a Holy Blade, donde estos últimos volvieron a su hogar.

Mientras en otro mundo, aparecía la silueta de un semental alicornio, solo que este tenía forma anthromorfica.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	96. ¿Alicornio Legendario?

**¿Alicornio Legendario?**

Un portal dimensional se formó en medio de un bosque. Por ella aparecieron Mike y su equipo.

Mike: Bien. Ya hemos llegado.

Comentaba el alicornio. La fénix lo secundó.

Holy: Eso parece, Mike. Y sin ningún percance por el camino.

Vulcan: Ahora a encontrar las instalaciones de híbridos y demolerla je, je, je.

Comentaba en parte emocionado el robot con enormes ganas de montar bronca.

Piro: Yo también tengo ganas de reducir a cenizas dichas instalaciones.

Adelia: Cuando más antes lo encontremos, mejor.

El grupo estaba con enormes ganas de empezar, así hasta que Eye Fox les llamó la atención al grupo.

Fox: Me alegra que estéis todos emocionados. Solo que una cosa ¿No habéis notado algo raro al llegar aquí?

Piro: ¿Algo raro?

Vulcan: Yo no sé si he visto algo raro.

Adelia: En tu caso no es nuevo, Vulcan.

Vulcan: ¡Oye!

Se quejaba este último. Mike se miró a sí mismo y luego a los otros, donde dándose cuenta de algo, dijo.

Mike: Creo que algo si ha pasado. Al menos a nosotros.

Comentaba el alicornio donde dicho comentario hizo que el grupos se mirasen uno a otros, donde sus rostros se figuraban sorpresas.

Todos fueron a acercarse a un río y a través del reflejo del mismo, se vieron a sí mismos, pero con un aspecto completamente diferente que los dejó perplejos a todos.

Aun conservaban sus rasgos equinos, solo que con aspecto anthromorficos. Tenían manos como los humanos, pero cascos en vez de pie. Su ropa o armaduras adaptadas a su nueva apariencia.

Mike: Vaya...Esto sí que es peculiar...

Comentaba el alicornio mientras se examinaba a sí mismo. Los demás haciendo lo mismo, le dieron la razón.

Piro: Esto es bastante extraño.

Vulcan: Más bien "raro, raro".

Fox: Reconozco que nunca he visto algo parecido a esto.

Gizmo: "Pitidos de confirmación"

Adelia: ¿Por qué hemos cambiado a esta forma tan extraña?

Camaleón: Sí. Parecemos híbridos de humanos y pony.

Completaba Camaleón mientras cambiaba a diversas formas equinas, pero todas siempre en forma anthromorficas. Eye Fox teniendo alguna teoría, comentó.

Fox: Bueno. Es posible que nuestros cuerpos cambiasen según la naturaleza del mundo en que estamos. Si por ejemplo en el mundo humano nuestros cuerpos adoptan forma humana. Quizás en este mundo los ponis sean así.

Gizmo: "Pitidos de apoyar la teoría de Eye Fox".

Mike: Seguramente Eye Fox tendrá razón. Posiblemente sean así los ponis de este mundo.

Holy: Me pregunto sí...

Holy se bajó volando del hombro de Mike y ahí adoptó su forma alicornio. Al igual que los demás, tenía forma anthromorfica, llevando puesto una especie de toga blanca con detalles dorados.

Mike: Te ves linda así, Holy.

La decía Mike con una sonrisa a su compañera. Holy sonriendo ante el cumplido de Mike, se lo agradeció.

Holy: Muchas gracias, Mike. Como siempre, sabes lo que hay que decir en cada situación.

Holy retornó su forma fénix y voló para posarse en el hombro de Mike.

Mike: Bueno, chicos. Me imagino que en este mundo también habrá un Ponyville. Mejor vamos para allá para situarnos.

Vulcan: Mejor. Si también hay yeguas anthro, las habrá equipadas con buenos "misiles". Algo que no me pienso perder.

Comentaba de forma pervertida el pony artillero al imaginarse la escena, así hasta que Eye Fox le dio un coscorrón para que se callara y ahí moleste le dijo.

Fox: ¡No digas tonterías, Vulcan!

Vulcan: ¡Au! Tampoco es para ponerse así, Eye Fox. Siempre me arruinas las fantasías.

Se quejaba el robot mientras se sobaba la cabeza adolorida. El resto del grupo se rió de la escena y luego fueron caminando rumbo a Ponyville.

Como era de esperar, llegaron al pueblo donde como era de esperar, los habitantes tenían forma anthromorfica.

Piro: Ahí está Ponyville. Ahora vamos.

Mike: Espera un momento. Mejor que tú y yo ocultemos las alas. No sea que llamemos demasiado la atención.

Comentaba Mike, aconsejando éste el de ocultar que ambos eran alicornios.

Adelia: Mike tiene razón. Mejor ocultar las alas que tenéis los dos por si acaso.

Vulcan: ¿Y Por qué el jefe y Piro Fire tendrían que ocultar sus alas?

Preguntaba Vulcan que no entendía nada. Eye Fox dando otro coscorrón a Vulcan, le respondió molesta.

Fox: ¡Tarugo! No sabemos si aquí hay más alicornios aparte de las princesas. Por eso es mejor ocultar que Mike y Piro Fire son alicornios.

Vulcan: ¡Ay! Yo solo quería saber el por qué. No era necesario que me cáscaras el cráneo.

El resto del grupo se rió de nuevo ante la escena. Mike se quitó su cazadora roja donde debajo tenía una camisa blanca. Luego pegando sus alas en la espalda, las ocultó en sus cazadora. Piro Fire simplemente las ocultó debajo de su armadura.

Mike: Holy. Procura no adoptar su forma pony mientras estemos aquí, solo por si acaso. También procura no hablar al menos que sea necesario.

Holy: Entendido, Mike.

Respondía la fénix blanca mientras asentía con la cabeza. Finalmente el grupo entró por el pueblo.

Ponyville era casi igual al de su mundo, salvo que no estaba tan avanzado como en el suyo. Los habitantes estaban a su día a día.

La caminata duró hasta que se toparon con nada menos que con Pinkie Pie, donde la pony rosa estaba vestida con una camisa corta rosa de mangas cortas, con la cutie mark estampada en su camiseta. Llevando también unos pantalones vaqueros. La pony rosa caminaba alegremente o al menos eso haría si no fuera porque estaba flotando con ayuda de unos globos que tenía atadas a la cintura. Así hasta que se detuvo al toparse con el grupo y ahí emulaba una alegre sonrisa.

Mike: Ehhh...¿Pinkie?

Nada más hablar el alicornio, Pinkie Pie emuló un leve gritó y salió corriendo...o más bien avanzando lentamente porque iba flotando con sus globos. Así hasta que una aura morada la rodeó.

Twilight: ¡Pinkie! No está bien que salgas así cuando alguien te habla.

La decía a modo de regaño Twilight, donde la yegua llevaba un camisa de tirantes azul con detalles blancos, con la cutie mark de la yegua estampada en ella. Unos pantalones azules. Pinkie Pie mirando a Twilight, la decía a ésta.

Pinkie: Es que tengo que preparar la fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida para los nuevos ponis...¡Uy! Lo he dicho. Je, je, je.

Rainbow: Como siempre. Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie.

Decía con una sonrisa irónica nada menos que Rainbow que estaba volando unos metros. La pegaso llevaba un chándal azul con la parte frontal blanca y de cierra con cremallera, llevando arremangadas las mangas a la altura de los codos. Unos pantalones deportivos cortos. Detrás de ella estaba Fluttershy que tímidamente estaba escondida detrás de Rainbow. La pegaso amarilla llevaba puesto un jersey verde y una falda muy larga color gris.

Rarity: Querida. Entiendo que quieras dar fiestas sorpresas a los nuevos ponis, pero al menos deberías charlar educadamente con ellos antes de salir pitando.

Applejack: Tú ya sabes como es Pinkie Pie, Rarity. No puede resistirse a hacer fiestas a los nuevos ponis.

Comentaban ahora Rarity y Applejack. La unicornio blanca como era habitual, se vestía de forma elegante con una camisa roja sin mangas con una cinta negra por alrededor. Unos pantalones negros. La pony naranja llevaba una camisa de manga corta a cuadros rojos, marrones y blancos, como unos pantalones vaqueros y por supuesto su característico sombrero vaquero.

Twilight dejando a Pinkie Pie en el suelo, o al menos parcialmente ya que la pony rosa aun estaba flotando con los globos, miró al grupo y ahí les iba diciendo.

Twilight: Disculpad a Pinkie Pie. Ella siempre se emociona cuando llegan ponis nuevos al pueblo.

Mike: Nos hacemos a la idea. Je, je, je.

Respondió Mike con una leve sonrisa. Fluttershy que aun seguía escondida detrás de Rainbow, se fijó en la ave blanca que llevaba el alicornio en el hombro. Nada más hacerlo, la pegaso amarilla apartó bruscamente a su amiga y a la velocidad del rayo se plantó justo enfrente de la fénix blanca mientras comentaba.

Fluttershy: Ohhh...Que ave más hermosa. Nunca antes había visto una fénix blanca con plumas que brillasen como el arcoíris.

Comentaba sonriente la pegaso mientras con una mano acariciaba a Holy, donde la ave se dejaba acariciar por Fluttershy.

Mike: Se llama Holy. Es mi fénix.

La presentaba su ave Mike a la pegaso.

Fluttershy: Holy, que bonito nombre. Es sin duda adorable.

La pegaso seguía admirando la hermosa ave mientras el resto de las mane ahí comentaban.

Twilight: Vosotros obviamente no sois de aquí ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba la alicornio, notando ésta la peculiar ropa o armaduras de la patrulla. Estos últimos ahí respondieron.

Mike: Pues sí. Somos de bastante lejos por así. Somos viajeros donde decidimos parar un poco por Ponyville.

Explicaba el alicornio tratando de no dar demasiados detalles de su verdadera procedencia. Gizmo que estaba flotando, pasaba cerca de Rarity a la vez que pitaba, haciendo que la unicornio pegara un leve grito y se apartara bruscamente del drom a la vez que cogía a Applejack de los hombros y la ponía delante de ella a modo de barrera.

Rarity: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Preguntaba en plan dramática la unicornio, debido a que el drom la daba algo de miedo. Eye Fox molesta por el comentario, la dijo a la unicornio.

Fox: Ese es Gizmo, mi drom. Y te agradecería que no le tratases como una cosa.

Vulcan: Hacedla caso, bellezas. A mi compañera la molesta bastante que hablen mal de su drom.

Twilight: ¿Drom?

Preguntaba Twilight donde mirando con curiosidad al drom mencionado, les comentó al grupo.

Twilight: Decidme. Ese drom, está hecho con tecnología ¿Verdad?

Adelia: Pues sí. Está hecho con tecnología.

Fox: Veo que sabes algo sobre tecnología.

Completaba la arquera ya algo más calmada por el comentario de Rarity. Twilight con una mano en el mentón, dijo.

Twilight: Algo sí. Tenemos unos amigos que más o menos tienen idea de tecnología.

Mike: No me digas ¿Y quiénes son esos que decís que saben sobre algo de tecnología?

Applejack: Es posible que os sorprendan, ya que son algo peculiares. Sobre todo uno de ellos, ya que es un tanto bastante especial.

Piro: ¡Je! Bastantes cosas especiales hemos visto.

Camaleón: Por lo que dudamos mucho que esto nos sorprenda

Comentaban el alicornio de fuego y el changeling mientras se reían un poco. Ahí Rainbow con mirada y sonrisa desafiante, les dijo a éstos.

Rainbow: Pues esto sin duda os sorprenderá y os apuesto un barril entero de cidra, que cuando os lo digamos, os vais a quedar de piedra.

Mike: No me digas.

Rainbow: Por supuesto. Ese alguien que nos referimos se llama Nickolas Benoit y agarraos fuerte. Él es un...

Patrulla: ¿Síii?

Rainbow: Un único y...

Patrulla: ¿Síii?

Rainbow: Realmente impresionante y...

Patrulla: ¿Síiii...?

Rainbow quería mantener más la tensión y emoción del momento, hasta que Applejack tirando de la cola de la pegaso con su mano, la dijo ya molesta y aburrida.

Applejack: ¡Ya vale, Rainbow! Díselo de una vez y ya está.

Rainbow: Oh..Está bien. Yo solo quería poner algo más de emoción. Bueno. Lo quiero deciros es que nuestro amigo es ¡Agarraos fuerte! ¡Un alicornio!

Dijo finalmente la pegaso indicando como era el llamado Nicolas. La patrulla no mostró emoción alguna ante ello.

Mike: Aja...

Respondió como si nada el alicornio azul. Aquello dejó un tanto confundidas a las mane, sobre todo a Rainbow.

Rainbow: Esto...Un alicornio, pero un alicornio macho.

Fox: Aja...

Respondió sin demasiada emoción la arquera.

Rainbow: Ya sabéis...No una hembra alicornio, sino un macho. Es decir, un chico.

Seguía hablando la pegaso, tratando en todo lo posible para ver expresiones de sorpresa en la patrulla, aunque estos últimos no mostraban lo más mínimamente impresionados en absoluto.

Applejack: "No parecen impresionados ante la noticia".

La susurraba Applejack a Rarity mientras la unicornio blanca apartando con un bolso que llevaba consigo al drom, la respondió susurrando igual.

Rarity: "La verdad es que si es raro que no se sorprendan. Quiero decir, un alicornio macho no es algo que se vea todos los días.

Antes de que alguien fuera a decir algo más. Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, que fue captado por todos los presentes.

Twilight: ¡Un grito!

Mike: ¡Chicos! ¡Vamos para allá!

Ordenaba Mike y la patrulla le siguió. Las mane fueron también al lugar del grito.

Ahí es cuando vieron la causa del grito. En medio del pueblo había un enorme bicho oso furioso volando por el aire, donde los ponis salían huyendo al ver al monstruo.

Applejack: ¿El bicho oso?

Rainbow: ¡Venga ya! ¿Acaso no nos deshicimos de esa cosa ya hace tiempo?

Comentaban éstas al ver al bicho oso que una vez las seis tuvieron que enfrentarse hace tiempo. El bicho oso centró la mirada en una esquina, donde ahí vio a nada menos que a las CMC abrazadas unas a otras y mirando con miedo al bicho oso. El monstruo rugió y cargó contra ellas con su aguijón en alto.

Applejack: ¡Apple Bloom!

Rarity: ¡Sweetie Belle!

Rainbow: ¡Scootaloo!

Gritaron alarmadas las tres yeguas al ver a sus tres hermanas mayores a punto de ser atacadas por el bicho oso. Las tres yeguas fueron corriendo para socorrer a sus aterradas hermanas, aunque no llegarían a tiempo. En ese momento, una cazadora roja salió volando por el aire.

Todo iba a cámara lenta. Las CMC completamente aterradas, veían como el bicho oso cargaba contra ellas con su amenazante aguijón.

A cámara lenta, un puño azul fue directo hacia el bicho oso, donde le placó por completo en mitad de la cara.

A cámara normal, Mike Bluer sin su cazadora donde exponía sus grandes alas de luz, era el quien daba el fuerte puñetazo al bicho oso con tanta fuerza, que lo mandó a volar como un misil donde impactó de lleno en un carro lleno de cajas, donde por la fuerza del impacto quedó destrozado.

Las mane quedaron impactadas en el momento que vieron las grandes alas de Mike.

Rainbow: ¡Chicas! ¿Estáis viendo lo mismo que yo?

Pinkie: Si no estamos viendo lo mismo, es que quizás no lo estamos viendo. Aunque yo diría que estamos viendo lo mismo, ahora mismo.

Rarity: Es...Es...Un...un alicornio...

Twilight: ¡No, no, no! ¡No puede ser! ¡Se supone que...! Esto es muy extraño.

El bicho oso emergía de los restos destruidos del carro y tras rugir de furia, dirigió su mirada hacia donde provino. En ese momento, su expresión de furia cambió a una de sorpresa y miedo.

Ahí estaba. Con las CMC escondidas detrás de Mike, estaba el alicornio lanzando una mirada fulminante e intimidante, haciendo que el bicho oso se quedara prácticamente congelado en el sitio.

Mike: Lárgate de aquí antes que me enfade.

Decía de forma verdaderamente amenazante el alicornio, cuya mirada lograba intimidar enormemente al bicho oso que no se atrevió siquiera a replicarle y se marchó volando de allí.

Ahora todo en calma, Mike mirando a las CMC con una expresión calmada que influía confianza, las preguntó a éstas.

Mike: ¿Estáis bien las tres, niñas?

Apple Bloom: Sí. Estamos bien.

Sweetie: Muchas gracias.

Scootaloo: Whoa...Es usted súper fuerte.

Respondían alegremente las CMC, haciendo que Mike sonriera al ver que las niñas estaban a salvo.

Mike: Me alegra saberlo.

La patrulla se acercó a Mike donde sonriendo les comentaban a este último.

Adelia: Eso ha sido rápido.

Eye Fox: Y bien directo.

Vulcan: Le has dado bien a ese bicho, jefe. Je, je, je.

Camaleón: Y sin pistola ni nada. Solo con los puños.

Decía esto último el changeling, disfrazado éste de vaquero mientras desenfundaba unas pistolas.

Mike: Je, je, je. Gracias.

Respondió Mike con una sonrisa, así hasta que Twilight se plantó delante de Mike invadiendo enormemente su espacio personal y mirando fijamente a los ojos.

Twilight: ¡Tú! ¿Eres de verdad un alicornio?

Preguntaba sorprendida la alicornio, haciendo sentir algo incómodo a Mike mientras retrocedía unos pasos y algo nervioso, la contestó.

Mike: Ehh...Pues sí. Soy un alicornio.

Piro: No solo él. Mirad.

Piro desplegó sus alas que tenía oculto bajo la armadura, aumentando aun más la sorpresa de las mane.

Rarity: ¿Otro alicornio macho?

Applejack: Vale. Esto ya es bastante raro.

Holy: Está claro que los alicornios machos no son frecuentes por aquí.

Comentaba la fénix donde venía esta volando, llevando entre sus garras la cazadora de Mike, donde el alicornio la tomó con su brazo y dejó que la fénix se apoyara en su hombro. En el momento que la fénix habló, Fluttershy toda emocionada exclamó.

Fluttershy: ¿Esta fénix habla?

Preguntaba sorprendida y toda sonriente la pegaso amarilla, acercándose hasta invadir aun más el espacio personal de Mike y mirar fijamente a Holy, haciendo ahora sentir incómoda a la fénix.

Holy: Ehh...Pues sí.

Fluttershy: Oh, vaya. Nunca oí hablar de fénix que hablasen. Dime ¿En qué piensas?

Preguntaba esto último la pegaso con una amplia sonrisa y con un brillo en los ojos. Holy ya con una gota de sudor tipo anime en la cabeza, la trató de responder.

Holy: Ehh...¿Podrías dejarme algo de espacio, por favor?

Fluttershy al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó de Holy mientras la yegua tenía un leve rubor en el rostro. Twilight aun seguía en su ataque nervioso mientras iba diciendo.

Twilight: Pero esto no tiene sentido. Se supone que solo hay un alicornio legendario.

Patrulla: ¿Alicornio legendario?

Preguntaron al unísono la patrulla un tanto confundidos ante lo que había dicho la alicornio.

Gizmo: "Pitidos de confusión".

Fox: Gizmo tiene razón ¿Qué es eso del alicornio legendario?

Applejack: ¿No sabéis cuál es?

Vulcan: Nena. Un servidor solo es experto en armas y en tías buenas.

Fox: ¡No digas estupideces, Vulcan!

Le llamó la atención la arquera, dando un golpe con su arco de metal en la cabeza del semental, provocando un fuerte dolor en éste.

Vulcan: ¡Au! Tampoco es para que me golpes de esa manera.

Pinkie: Es un cuento infantil muy antiguo, muy antiguo. Incluso más antiguo que mi querida abuelita ¿Queréis oírla?

Preguntaba esto último alegremente la pony rosa. La patrulla que disponía de tiempo, decidieron que sí.

Mike: Ya que estamos.

Adelia: La verdad es que algo de curiosidad sí que nos trae.

Pinkie Pie sonrió ampliamente para acto seguido poner a narrar la historia.

Pinkie: Hace mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo, incluso mucho antes de que se inventasen los relojes. Antes del nacimiento del sol y de la luna, hubo una era oscura. Tan oscura como la noche misma que no se podía iluminar ni con linternas. Dominada por un malvado ser que tenía más nombres que un fugitivo huyendo a la justicia, donde era nombrado con varios nombres como Mefisto, Legión, Dark Moul, inspector de hacienda. Aunque el más famoso y conocido era Turtles, que pese al nombre no tiene nada que ver con las tortugas. Nadie sabía como era, ni siquiera su madre, pero decían que con solo su mirada te congelaba por completo. Todos los días había cosas muchas cosas muy, pero que muy malas. Un día la luz finalmente apareció. Un encapuchado con alas y un cuerno, un alicornio macho se enfrentó a los seguidores de Turtles y los derrotó con facilidad. Luego se enfrentó a Turtles, donde la batalla fue muy pareja como en una competición de ver quién come más pies de manzana. La batalla fue espectacular que no se había visto una igual en miles de años o siglos...Podrían haberla descrito al menos como fue. Al final cuando el alicornio estaba a punto de mandar a paseo a Turtles, el malvado hizo un último hechizo y ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Algunos dicen que Turtles y el alicornio murieron en el hechizo. Otros dicen que fueron a pelear a otro lado del universo. La mayoría dicen que todavía siguen batallando para determinar el futuro de estas tierras...Podrían al menos tomarse un descanso para tomarse unas vacaciones o algo así, pero hay algo que se puede asegurar es que la oscuridad volverá un día y con ella volverá la luz para combatirla y aquella batalla debe terminar.

Terminaba de narrar la historia Pinkie Pie.

Adelia: "¿Cómo ha podido contar todo esa historia sin apenas respirar?".

Susurraba Adelia a Camaleón, donde el changeling ahí la respondió.

Camaleón: "Bueno. No importa en que universo sea. Pinkie pie siempre será Pinkie Pie".

Aquel comentario hizo reír levemente a ambos.

Pinkie: Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido la historia? Añadí algunas cosas para darle emoción.

Preguntaba alegremente la pony rosa al grupo, donde éstos la habían prestado atención en todo, o casi todo. Unos fuertes ronquidos se escuchaban, provenientes de Vulcan que se había quedado dormido de pie mientras roncaba escandalosamente.

Fox: ¡Vulcan!

Gritó molesta la arquera, dando un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza de Vulcan, despertando de golpe a ésta.

Vulcan: ¡Ahhh...! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está el fuego?

Preguntaba sobresaltado el robot mientras miraba rápido por todas partes.

Rarity: ¿Cómo ha podido quedarse dormido de pie?

Camaleón: Oh, créeme. En ocasiones se duerme en cualquier forma y momento.

Respondía el changeling a la pregunta de Rarity.

Rainbow: Pero ¿Este calvorota se ha enterado de algo que ha dicho Pinkie Pie?

Preguntaba en parte alucinando la pegaso azul al ver a Vulcan dormir. Vulcan con expresión de no enterarse de nada, comentó.

Vulcan: Esto...A lo que contaba la versión anthro buenota de Pinkie Pie ¿Podría repetir la historia unas 10 veces por lo menos?

La patrulla hizo un Facepalm ante el comentario del robot.

Fox: Mira que eres tarugo, Vulcan.

Piro: Más tonto que una piedra. Menos mal que a nuestra compañera Vulcania no la salió de tonto del bote como a Vulcan.

Comentaban éstos ante la enorme estupided concentrada de Vulcan. Twilight mirando por todas partes notando que la gente del pueblo que habían vuelto tras la calma, miraban con suma atención a los nuevos visitantes, comentó.

Twilight: Mejor no seguir hablando aquí y vayamos todos al castillo. Al menos allí podremos hablar con más calma.

Mike: Opino lo mismo.

Holy: Vamos.

El grupo fue caminando hacia el castillo de Twilight. Por precaución, Mike y Piro Fire volvieron a esconder sus alas para evitar llamar más la atención no deseada. Mientras caminaban, se encontraron con alguien por el camino.

Spike: ¡Twilight! ¡Chicas!

Twilight: ¡Spike!

Todos pudieron ver a Spike. Su tamaño y forma era como de las CMC. Llevaba una camiseta roja como unos pantalones negros. El joven dragón iba corriendo a toda prisa hacia donde estaba el grupo y luego enfrente de estos, el joven dragón se paró donde ahí empezó a hablar mientras recobraba el aliento.

Spike: Chicas...Han vuelto...

Rarity: ¿Quiénes, Spiki Whikey?

Spike: Nicolas y los otros. Ya han vuelto de aquel encargo que les pidió la princesa. Están en el castillo. Más exactamente en la sala de la cutie map.

Pinkie: ¡Que bien! Así podré hacer aparte de una fiesta de bienvenida, una fiesta de feliz regreso de Nicolas y sus amigos.

Celebraba la pony rosa ante la noticia que les había dado Spike.

Twilight: Mejor. Así podremos presentar a nuestros amigos.

Decía Mike con una ligera sonrisa ante el hecho del que el llamado Nicolas estaba presente. El grupo siguió caminando hasta que llegaron al castillo y una vez enfrente de las puertas cerradas donde llevaría a la sala del mapa, les iba diciendo a la patrulla.

Twilight: Bueno, amigo. Dentro de la sala están nuestros amigos. Entre ellos el "alicornio legendario"...

Decía con cierta énfasis en la última palabra la alicornio morada a la vez que abría la puerta. Ahí es donde vieron la siguiente escena.

¿?: ¡Idiota! ¡Ese plátano era mío!

Gritaba verdaderamente enfadado un semental terrestre de 1.90 de altura. Musculatura fornida, pero no exagerada. Pelaje rojo y crin y cola negras. Vestía como Yashiro de Kof, pero la chaqueta es azul rey y pantalón negro

¿?: ¡Pues yo no he visto tu nombre, tarado!

Le contestaba un semental alicornio con alas y cola metálica. De estatura de 1,78, de color piel verde con algunas áreas negras. La crin lo tenía peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos era rojos. Cutie Mark del símbolo de Dx (EQUIPO DE LA LUCHA LIBRE).

Terrestre: ¡Claro que lo tenía, idiota! ¡Lo tenía puesto a rotulador en la bolsa donde sacaste el plátano!

Alicornio: ¡No me llames idiota! ¡Ya que más idiota eres tú por no poner bien las cosas para que se lean!

Discutían ambos sementales sobre la mesa de la cutie mark, donde el terrestre estrangulaba con sus manos al alicornio, mientras el alicornio le tiraba fuerte de la lengua.

¿?: Desde luego. Sois de lo que no hay.

Comentaba con cierta ironía y sarcasmo un semental terrestre de Crin blanca larga hasta los hombros, ojos rojos, lentes, piel (o pelaje) negro. Estatura de 1.85, complexión fornida, tenía una mirada que mostraba mucha seriedad. Llevaba puesto una camisa gris de tirantes, pantalones beige del ejercicio, vendas blancas desde las palmas hasta la mitad del antebrazo

¿?: Sí. Mi hermano y Nicolas suelen actuar como idiotas a tiempo completo.

Le respondía una dragona celeste con el pelo o las púas de su cola de color morado, ojos de color morado oscuro y la parte de la barriga celeste mas claro, de edad parecida a Spike. Llevaba una camisa amarilla sin mangas y una minifalda roja.

Comentaban el terrestre que estaba este tranquilamente sentado en el trono de Rarity al igual que la joven dragona en el de Spike. Mientras el alicornio y el otro terrestre seguía discutiendo y peleando.

Alicornio: ¡Tarado!

Gritaba molesto el alicornio, aplastando un pastel en la cara del terrestre.

Terrestre: ¡Retrasado mental!

Gritaba molesto el terrestre, golpeando con un besugo a la cara del alicornio.

Alicornio: ¡Tu padre es virgen!

Gritaba enfadado el alicornio mientras con una mano le iba aplastando la mitad del rostro del terrestre contra la cutie map.

Terrestre: ¡Eres hijo del butanero!

Gritaba enfadado el terrestre, ahora con un pie aplastando la cara del alicornio y teniéndolo contra el asiento de Fluttershy. Finalmente ambos sementales empezaron a pelearse más intensamente hasta forma una nube de humo y montones de comida salían despedidas de dicha nube.

Una gran gota de sudor tipo anime caía en las cabezas del grupo. A Vulcan le impactó en la cara el besugo de antes. Adelia tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un pastelazo. Camaleón se disfrazó de estatua abstracta llena de agujeros, para dejar pasar en uno de sus agujeros un ¿Pollo asado?

Twilight: ¡Chicos! ¡Parad! ¡Que tenemos visita!

Trataba de pararlos la alicornio, pero ambos sementales no la hacían caso mientras el otro terrestre y la dragona mirando a Twilight, simplemente alzaron los hombros como diciendo "es como hablar con la pared".

Twilight: ¡Chicos! ¡Que me escuchéis de una vez!

Seguía intentando la alicornio sin resultado algo. Mike posando su mano en el hombro de la yegua y mirando a esta, la dijo.

Mike: Deja. Ya me ocupo yo.

Mike se fue caminando hasta donde seguía peleando ambos sementales. Ahí el alicornio con tono serio y alzando sus brazos, exclamó.

Mike: ¡Que os paréis de una vez, desgraciados!

Alzó bastante fuerte su voz el alicornio, arreando un doble capón en ambos sementales con tanta fuerza, que los estampó contra el suelo a la vez que hizo temblar el castillo entero por el golpe.

Rainbow: A eso llamo yo parar en seco una discusión.

Bromeaba la pegaso sin poder evitar reírse ante lo que acababa de hacer el alicornio azul. Ambos sementales con grandes chichones tipo anime en sus cabezas, se levantaron mientras se quejaban por el golpe.

Alicornio: ¡Ay! Que bestia.

Terrestre: Jo tío. A Nicolas porque es un idiota, pero yo no creo que me mereciera eso.

Alicornio: ¿A quién llamas idiota?

Terrestre: ¡A ti!

Volvían a gritarse ambos sementales mientras chocaban sus frentes contra el otro. Así hasta que Mike ya harto de la discusión, empleó sus fuertes brazos para agarrar del cuello a ambos sementales y con tono molesto decirles a estos.

Mike: ¡Ya basta de peleas absurdas! ¡Hay cosas que hablar y no tenemos tiempo que perder con discusiones idiotas!

Les decía enfadado el alicornio mientras sujetaba con fuerza a ambos sementales, donde estos últimos trataban inútilmente de liberarse del fuerte agarre del alicornio.

Alicornio: ¡Vale, vale! ¡Nos paramos!

Terrestre: ¡Ya puedes soltarnos!

Mike finalmente soltó a ambos sementales, haciendo que ambos se cayeran duramente contra el suelo de narices, quedando muy adoloridos éstos en sus apéndices nasales.

Applejack: Vamos a ver, chicos. Vinimos todas aquí porque queríamos presentaros a alguien y vosotros os ponéis a discutir por tonterías.

Les decía a modo de regaño la vaquera a ambos sementales.

Alicornio: Es culpa de Kaiser, que es un amargado.

Terrestre: No. Es culpa de Nicolas que es un maldito robaperas.

Ambos sementales iban a discutir de nuevo, hasta que Twilight ya bastante molesta, les llamó la atención.

Twilight: ¡Chicos! ¡Basta! Tenemos visita.

Alicornio: Pues que pasen y se pongan cómodos.

Decía como si nada el alicornio, así hasta que Twilight le dio un zape en la cabeza.

Twilight: ¡No seas irrespetuoso! Tenemos visita y es muy importante que sepáis quienes son.

El alicornio sobándose la cabeza por el zape de Twilight, la respondió.

Alicornio: Ay...Tampoco es para ponerse así ¿De quiénes se trata? ¿De estos ponis y el changeling?

Twilight: Es mejor que los veáis vosotros mismos.

Le contestaba la alicornio haciendo señas a Mike y a Piro Fire para que mostrasen sus alas de alicornios. Aquello dejo perplejo al alicornio y a los otros.

Alicornio: ¡Arrea! Vale...Esto sí que ha sido una sorpresa.

Mike y su patrulla empezaron a presentarse uno a uno. Una vez hechas las presentaciones. El alicornio y los otros hicieron lo mismo.

Alicornio: Mucho gusto. Yo me llamo Nicolas Benoit. El que todos denominan el alicornio legendario.

Mike: Me lo imagino.

Respondió Mike estando este cruzado de brazos.

Terrestre: Yo me llamo Kaiser. Y esta dragona tan mona se llama Xinder. Mi adorada hermana pequeña.

Se presentaba el llamado Kaiser con una sonrisa mientras con una mano acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña dragona, donde ésta algo ruborizada le contestó.

Xinder: Oh, Kaiser. No lo digas con ese tono. Que me da vergüenza.

Terrestre2: Yo me llamo Luminous Shadow. Un placer.

Se presentaba este último al grupo.

Adelia: Encantado.

Fox: Un placer.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios"

Nicolas: ¡Anda! ¡Un drom! No esperaba ver uno por estas tierras con nivel de tecnología tan anticuada y retrasada.

Comentaba el alicornio verde mientras se acercaba al drom para mirarlo con suma atención Eye Fox cruzada de brazos, comentó.

Fox: En donde vinimos, hay muchos drones para todo tipo y tecnología avanzada y moderna.

Nicolas: Mientras tengáis televisión, equipos de música moderna y bebidas, me conformo. Je, je, je.

Comentaba riéndose un poco el alicornio verde mientras miraba más detenidamente al drom, donde Gizmo miraba también con suma atención al alicornio verde. Kaiser fijándose en los peculiares nuevos alicornios, comentó.

Kaiser: De todos modos, que raro. Se supone que Nicolas es el unicornio alicornio macho. Se me hace raro que haya otros dos alicornios macho por aquí.

Mike: Sí. Algo nos comentó Twilight cuando llegamos aquí.

Vulcan: Algo sobre no se qué un tal "tortuga" y algo de una batalla eterna o no sé que rollos con un alicornio de leyenda.

Comentaba también Vulcan que como era habitual en él, no se enteraba demasiado bien de las cosas.

Xinder: Si hay más alicornios machos aparte de Nicolas, puede que algo esté pasando en este mundo.

Comentaba la joven dragona estando esta al lado de Spike. Curiosamente Kaiser miraba con mala cara que Xinder estuviera al lado del joven dragon y este último tragaba saliva. En ese momento Nicolas exclamó.

Nicolas: ¡Aja! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Todo tiene más sentido ahora mismo!

Alzó tan fuerte la voz el alicornio verde, sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

Luminous: ¿De qué hablas?

Nicolas mirando fijamente a Mike Bluer y con expresión desafiante como haber descubierto algo revelador, alzó su dedo y ahí exclamó.

Nicolas: ¡Es una treta de ese malvado Turtles! ¡Un alicornio creado por él para eliminarme! ¡Porque al fin y al cabo! ¿Qué mejor forma de eliminar a un alicornio legendario que creando otro alicornio legendario?

Un breve silencio se formó en la sala en el momento que dijo eso último Nicolas.

Todos: ¡¿Quéeeee...?!

Exclamaron todos de repente. Mike tratando de hablar con Nicolas le dijo.

Mike: Espera. Creo que lo estás malinterpretando.

Nicolas: ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Acabaré contigo antes de que tengas tiempo de hacer daño a mis amigos y a todo lo que amo! ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaba Nicolas cargando contra Mike con intención de golpearlo. Con una gota de sudor tipo anime cayendo de su cabeza y con expresión aburrida, Mike simplemente alzó su puño y cuando tuvo al alicornio verde a su alcance, le dio un puñetazo a Nicolas que lo mandó a estamparse contra la pared.

Mike: ¿Vas a parar y a escucharme?

Preguntaba Mike a Nicolas, donde el alicornio verde logrando ponerse de pie y mirando molesto a Mike, le respondió.

Nicolas: ¡No caeré en tus trucos! ¡Ahora verás!

Nicolas cargó contra Mike, donde el alicornio azul le dio otro puñetazo que lo estampó contra la pared de nuevo.

Nicolas: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaba Nicolas cargando de nuevo contra Mike.

"Puñetazo".

Nicolas: ¡Ahhhh...!

Nicolas volaba al estilo súperman contra Mike.

"Puñetazo".

Nicolas: ¡Ahhhh...!

Nicolas lanzaba una patada voladora contra Mike.

"Puñetazo".

Nicolas: ¡Ahhhh...!

Nicolas cargaba contra Mike empleando unas tres espadas donde la tercera la sujetaba con la boca.

"Puñetazo".

Nicolas: ¡Ahhhh...!

Nicolas cargaba de nuevo contra Mike, empuñando una pistola de agua y disparando agua por ella.

"Puñetazo".

Nicolas: ¡Ahhhh...!

Nicolas cargaba contra Mike, con una mano sujetando un pie de manzana dispuesto a aplastarla a la cara del alicornio azul.

"Puñetazo".

Los presentes simplemente seguían con la mirada como Nicolas cargaba una y otra vez contra Mike, para luego salir volando de un golpe.

Xinder: Esto ¿No deberíamos parar a Nicolas?

Preguntaba algo dudosa la dragona. Kaiser sin apenas poder contener las ganas de reírse, la contestó.

Kaiser: Claro que deberíamos pararlo, pero tras hacer unas cuantas fotos de como Nicolas es zurrado una y otra vez. Je, je, je.

Comentaba con malicia el terrestre mientras hacía fotos del momento con una cámara de fotos.

Mike: ¿Va a durar esto mucho? Porque ya empieza a ser esto aburrido.

Comentaban ya harto y aburrido el alicornio azul por la insistencia del alicornio verde en cargar contra él una y otra vez. Nicolas un tanto aturdido por los constantes golpes contra la pared, le contestó.

Nicolas: Ehhh...Si esperas un poco, puede que se me ocurra otro ataque y presiento que será bueno.

Decía esto el pony verde a punto de lanzar otro ataque, hasta que Twilight se acercó a éste y agarrando de una oreja parar tirar de ella, le dijo enfadada.

Twilight: ¡Ya está bien, Nicolas!

Nicolas: ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Pero no me tires de la oreja!

Decía adoloridos y con lágrimas tipo anime en los ojos el alicornio verde. Luego de asegurarse de que Nicolas iba a estar quieto, Twilight le soltó la oreja.

Kaiser: Bueno. A todos esto ¿Cómo puede haber otros alicornios machos aparte de Nicolas? Se supone que él es el único.

Preguntaba ahora el llamado Kaiser. Vulcan sin pensarse puso a contestar.

Vulcan: Oh, eso es que nosotros venimos de otro mundo.

Respondió como si nada el robot, así hasta que Eye Fox dando un coscorrón al robot, le dijo molesta.

Fox: ¡Idiota! ¡No lo digas así de golpe!

Twilight: ¡Un momento! ¿De otro mundo?

Preguntó sorprendida la alicornio como las otras chicas.

Spike: Entonces ¿Venís de otro mundo como Nicolas, Kaiser y Luminous?

Adelia: ¿Acaso esos tres son de otro mundo también?

Kaiser: Pues sí, linda. Somos de otro mundo. Para ser más exactos, del mundo humano.

Luminous: ¿Vosotros antes erais humanos?

Piro: No. Nosotros siempre hemos sido ponis...Aunque no con esta apariencia.

Applejack: ¿Qué quieres decir con esta apariencia?

Pinkie: No lo entiendo.

Camaleón: Pues, chicas. Es difícil de explicar.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, se escuchó una fuerte explosión fuera que los puso en alerta a todos.

Rainbow: ¿Qué ha sido esa explosión?

Kaiser: Se ha oído fuera.

Mike: ¡Todo el mundo fuera!

Applejack: ¡Niñas! ¡Quedaos con Spike y Xinder!

Kaiser: Y vigilad que Spike no haga nada raro con mi hermana.

Decía este último con una mirada de sospecha a Spike, donde el dragón miraba a otro lado al notar la mirada de Kaiser. Las potras iban a quejarse, pero no las dieron tiempo a hacerlo en cuanto todos salieron fuera para ver que pasaba. Cuando salieron, se sorprendieron de ver a unas extrañas criaturas horrendas atacando el pueblo mientras sus habitantes huían horrorizados de ellos.

Rarity: ¿Qué son esas horrendas criaturas? ¡Jamás vi unas criaturas tan horribles!

Nicolas: ¿Ni siquiera cuando veías a Kaiser recién levantado por las mañanas? Porque verlo así es prácticamente traumante. Je, je, je.

Kaiser: ¡No digas estupideces, idiota!

Le gritó molesto el semental terrestre mientras el alicornio verde de forma burlona le sacó la lengua. La patrulla reconociendo de inmediato a las criaturas, exclamaron.

Patrulla: ¡Híbridos!

Luminous: ¿Híbridos decís?

Applejack: ¿Qué es eso?

Mike: No hay tiempo de explicaciones. Debemos acabar con esos híbridos antes de que destruyan el pueblo ¡Holy! ¿Estás preparada?

Holy: Eso siempre, Mike.

Mike: Bien ¡Convergencia Mágica!

Alzó la voz el alicornio mientras alzaba el brazalete de Ryo. Ahí fue envuelto en fuego para adoptar su forma Fox-pony y luego su forma de zorro ardiente.

Mike: ¡Fox Shinigami!

La fénix se fusionó con Mike, adoptando así su forma de zorro humanoide. Sobraba decir que las mane y los otros se quedaron enormemente impresionados antes lo que acababan de presenciar.

Applejack: ¡Caracoles! ¿Qué acaba de hacer ese tipo?

Pinkie: Ji, ji, ji. Yo creo que es muy bonito.

Rainbow: ¡Mola!

Rarity: Mmm...Debo decir que tiene un buen diseño.

Comentaban éstas al ver a Mike con aquella forma de zorro.

Un híbrido con forma de cangrejo araña estaba a punto de clavas sus pinzas a una yegua asustada en el suelo. Así hasta que Mike a la velocidad del rayo y cubierto de fuego, arreó un fuerte puñetazo cargado de fuego, que le atravesó el rostro al híbrido y lo incineró por completo hasta desintegrarlo.

Mike: ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Rápido!

Le ordenaba el zorro a la yegua, donde ésta sin tener que repetírselo, salió corriendo. Acto seguido Mike fue rodeado por varios híbridos con intención de atacarlo.

Mike: Con que quereís pelea. Muy bien ¡Knight King! ¡Espada de Eones!

Convocaba Mike sus dos espadas, la primera ya conocida, la otra era su otro espada que era una espada color rojo con bordes blancos, filo adornado con zafiros y el mango en forma de un dragón de dos cabezas cada una con un rubí.

Mike: Aquí me tenéis.

Decía desafiante Mike mientras empuñaba sus dos espadas. Los híbridos cargaron contra él tratando de matarlo, pero el zorro a gran velocidad blandía sus espadas, cercenando o partiendo en pedazos a los híbridos para segundos después morirse desintegrados todos estos.

Vulcan: ¡Hey! ¡Jefe! ¡Deje algo para nosotros!

Piro: ¡Sí! ¡Que nosotros también tenemos derecho a divertirnos un poco!

Decían ambos sementales mientras sacaban sus armas y Vulcan adoptaba su Modo Fuerza y empuñando su Martillo Atronador.

Fox: ¡Vamos todos!

Eye Fox y el resto de la patrulla fueron a combatir a los híbridos.

Nicolas: Hey, tíos. Mejor unirnos nosotros también o no nos van a dejar nada.

Kaiser: Por una vez tienes razón. Vamos.

Luminous: Vamos nosotros también.

Mientras las mane se quedaban a la puerta del castillo, los tres sementales fueron a unirse a la patrulla para combatir a los híbridos.

Eye Fox disparaba flechas contra los híbridos que se iban acercando. Un híbrido en forma de lobo saltó desde lo alto de un edificio hacia ella con intención de clavarla sus colmillos. La yegua alzó su arco con intención de disparar una flecha, hasta que apareciendo Luminous le arreó un fuerte puñetazo al rostro del híbrido que lo estrelló contra el suelo.

Fox: Gracias. Aunque ya lo tenía a tiro.

Decía la arquera. Luminous alzando de hombros y con actitud calmada, la respondió.

Luminous: Nunca viene mal echar una mano.

Gizmo que estaba flotando, hizo varios pitidos para avisar que venían más híbridos.

Fox: Puede que tengas oportunidad, porque vienen más híbridos.

Avisaba la arquera mientras empuñaba su arco en dirección hacia una turba de híbridos que se dirigían hacia ellos. Luminous crujiendo sus manos como su cuello, la respondió.

Luminous: Perfecto. Algo de ejercicio me vendrá bien.

Decía esto el semental yendo en dirección hacia los híbridos, donde ahí empezó a arrearle potentes puñetazos al estilo boxeador, mandando a volar o matando de un golpe a todo híbrido que se encontraba. Eye Fox disparaba flechas a los híbridos voladores mientras Gizmo lanzaba chispas eléctricas a larga distancia, aturdiendo a cualquier híbrido que se acercara demasiado, dando oportunidad a la arquera para eliminarlo.

Adelia y Camaleón combatían contra otros híbridos. Adelia armada con su espada, partía en dos a un híbrido serpiente. Luego se giró sobre ella misma para partir de forma horizontal a un híbrido en forma de araña que intentó atacarla. Camaleón estirando sus extremidades, los lanzaba a la velocidad de una bala e hinchando el casco como una pelota, golpeaba a los híbridos que se encontraba. Luego extendiendo sus brazos para atrapar a un híbrido con forma de rata, tiró de él y usarlo para golpear a otros híbridos que se habían acercando por la espalda del changeling.

Adelia bloqueó con su espada el ataque de un híbrido que era como una criatura reptiliana con afiladas garras y enorme boca dentada. Dicho híbrido abrió sus boca donde de ella surgió una lengua con púa al final donde tenía intención de usarla para empalar a la yegua. Así hasta que Kaiser apareció y con una patada apartar al híbrido

Kaiser: Tranquila, preciosa. Aquí estoy para lo que haga falta machacar.

Decía con cierto tono presumido el semental. Adelia mirando un tanto extraña la actitud del semental, respondió.

Adelia: Lo que tú digas.

Kaiser: Bien. Ahora a eliminar a estos bichos. Vamos allá.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Kaiser empezó a cambiar, volviéndose negro hasta crecer casi a los dos metros. Le surgieron garras y alas como una cola dentada. Su rostro se oscureció hasta el punto que solo se le veían unos perturbadores ojos blancos. Aquello dejó sorprendida a Adelia y también a Camaleón.

Camaleón: ¡Carai! Y yo que pensaba que era solo un terrestre común.

Comentaba Camaleón donde cambió su forma a la de un armadillo con dura coraza y enrollado sobre sí mismo para evitar el mordisco de un híbrido. Kaiser sonriendo comentó.

Kaiser: Je, je, je. Es que puedo transformarse en diversos monstruos. Y ahora si me disculpáis.

El transformado Kaiser cargó contra unos híbridos pequeños y con sus afilada garras, se encargaba de despedazarlos. Con los híbridos más grande se le presentaron algunos problemas por ser más resistentes.

Mike seguía cortando en pedazos varios híbridos. Así hasta que apareció Nicolas armado con tres espadas partiendo en pedazos a un híbrido.

Mike: Así que os habeis animado a venir.

Decía el zorro mientras con su espada decapitaba a un híbrido. Nicolas con las dos espadas de sus manos, cercenó los brazos a un híbrido para luego con la tercera espada que tenía en la boca decapitarlo, le contestó.

Nicolas: Pues claro. Je, je, je. No iba a dejaros a vosotros toda la diversión.

Bromeaba el alicornio verde. El zorro sonrió levemente. Ahí ambos notaron algo cayendo del cielo y de un salto de apartaron. Ahí es cuando lo vieron.

Era un especie de híbrido en forma de centauro, pero con cuerpo mecánico. Mike y Nicolas veían al peculiar híbrido.

Nicolas: Pero ¿Qué es esa cosa? Parece sacado de un videojuego.

Preguntaba el semental sin dejar de empuñar sus tres espadas. El zorro viendo al híbrido, respondió.

Mike: Debe ser un meca híbrido. Mi hermana me contó sobre esas cosas que encontraron ella y su equipo.

Nicolas: ¿Meca híbrido?

Mike: Simplemente céntrate en hacerle pedazos o lo que sea para matarlo.

Nicolas: Eso está hecho.

Ambos fueron directos hacia el meca híbrido. Este último desplegó unos lanzadores donde de ellos disparó multiples misiles contra ambos guerreros.

Mike: ¡Cuidado!

Mike y Nicolas saltaron para pasar entre los misiles mientras giraban de cualquier forma, para así evitar que dichos misiles los alcanzasen. Mike fue el primero en alcanzar al híbrido y tratar de golpearlo, pero el meca híbrido sacó de su brazo derecho un especie de sable de energía con que bloqueó el ataque del zorro.

Nicolas: ¡No descuides tu espalda!

Decía Nicolas que trató de atacarlo por la espalda al meca híbrido. El meca híbrido mirando de reojo a Nicolas, alzó sus patas traseras donde coceó al semental y lo mandó a volar.

Nicolas: ¡Vale...! ¡No estabas descuidado!

Decía Nicolas mientras recobraba el equilibrio en el aire. Desde ahí veía como el meca híbrido chocaba su arma contra la de Mike.

Mike: ¡No te resultará fácil acabar conmigo!

Decía desafiante Mike sin dejar de chocar su espada contra la del meca híbrido. Nicolas observando la batalla, comentó.

Nicolas: Bien. Veamos si puedo al menos hacerle algo desde aquí.

El semental guardó una de sus espadas y con dos dedos en su frente, empezó a concentrar energía en ambos dedos. Acto seguido apuntó con dichos dedos cargados de energía contra el meca híbrido, disparó un rayo en espiral hacia este último (al estilo de Picolo de Dragón Ball Z).

Mike saltó hacia atrás para esquivar un tajo proveniente del híbrido. Le meca híbrido notando algo, se giró justo para recibir el mortal rayo que lo atravesó el pecho.

Nicolas: ¡Toma ya! ¡En el blanco!

Celebraba el semental. Celebración que se cortó cuando vio que el agujero que tenía hace un momento el meca híbrido, se iba reparando hasta casi desaparecer por completo.

Nicolas: ¡Venga ya! ¿En serio?

Comentaba molesto el alicornio verde al ver que el meca híbrido se había reparado solo. El meca híbrido ahora centrando su atención en Nicolas, disparó un mortal rayo desde los ojos, obligando a Nicolas a apartarse.

Mientras tanto, Eye Fox y Luminous seguían combatiendo contra más híbridos. Los dos seguían en su combate, hasta que Luminous percibió algo.

Luminous: Percibo algo raro aquí.

Comentaba el semental donde en una parte de la calle, algo parecía tropezar con unas cajas y las derribó. Incluso vio aparecer unas huellas invisibles sobre un paso que recientemente fue puesto.

Luminous en ese momento sintió peligro y se apartó justo para evitar algo que pasó de largo, atravesando la pared de una casa.

Luminous: ¿Quién eres? ¡Aparece, cobarde y da la cara!

Alzaba la voz el semental de forma desafiante y ahí es cuando lo vio. Deshaciendo un especie de camuflaje, apareció un híbrido bípedo que recordaba bastante a un insecto, con afiladas cuchillas en vez de garras. Cabeza de insecto con una boca en forma de agujón. Un caparazón que cubría la espalda hasta la cabeza.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios".

Fox: Lo veo, Gizmo.

Eye Fox disparó una flecha contra el nuevo híbrido. El híbrido se hizo invisible a la vez que esquivaba la flecha lanzada por Eye Fox.

Luminous: Cuidado, compañera. Parece que esa cosa puede hacerse invisible.

Advertía el semental sin abandonar su posición de combate. Gizmo que tenía un radar, indicaba donde iba el híbrido en todo momento e indicándolo en el visor del ojo derecho de la arquera.

Fox: Lo tengo. Gracias Gizmo.

Agradecía la arquera a la vez que disparaba una flecha donde al llegar al lugar de impacto, soltó una gran nube blanca que cubrió al híbrido como de polvo blanco, revelando su posición.

Fox: Ahí está.

Luminous: ¡Ya es mío!

El semental cargó contra el híbrido. El híbrido lanzó desde la punta de su boca una larga lengua afilada con que intentó atravesar al semental. Luminous a gran velocidad lo esquivó cuando llegó hasta el híbrido, le dio primero un derechazo al estomago del híbrido y luego un fuerte gancho bajo el mentón, donde ahí lo mandó a volar al híbrido.

Fox: ¡Flecha va!

Eye Fox disparó una flecha explosiva donde impactó en el híbrido, ocasionando daños a la criatura y luego cayó al suelo.

Lejos de estar derrotado, el híbrido se levantó y luego centró su vista en un deposito de agua. Ahí lanzó su lengua contra el depósito, haciendo que el agua cayera encima de él y desapareciera la sustancia blanca que lo cubría, devolviendo así su capacidad de volverse invisible.

Luego de eso, Eye Fox y Luminous veían como una gran caja era levantada por alguna fuerza invisible, para luego ser lanzada contra ellos. Eye Fox, Gizmo y Luminous tuvieron que apartarse para evitar ser aplastados por la caja, donde por la fuerza del impacto se hizo astillas.

Luminous: Esa cosa se ha escondido de nuevo.

Fox: No por mucho tiempo si uso una nueva habilidad de artefactos combinados.

Eye Fox sacó el Visor de Águila y se lo colocó sobre los ojos. Luego se sacó también las Multi Eyes donde las colocó sobre el Visor de Águila, combinándose así.

Fox: ¡Multi Visión lista para usar*!

 ***Cortería de TeamWildCross**

Decía al arquera donde la combinación de ambos aparatos, permitían aparte de una visión mejorada a largas distancias, el sistema infrarrojos daba a la arquera la ubicación exacta del híbrido.

Fox: ¡Ya es mío!

Eye Fox disparó una flecha perforante hacia el híbrido. El híbrido aun siendo invisible, de un salto esquivó la flecha y de tejado en tejado, iba saltando para alejarse.

Fox: Ah, no. De mí no te vas a escapar.

Decía la arquera preparando una flecha especial con punta verde. Con su Multi Visión, podía ver la distancia en que estaba el híbrido y como dar en el blanco. La arquera se concentraba en calcular la distancia y velocidad, hasta que finalmente disparó la flecha a gran velocidad, logrando acertar y atravesar en la espalda acorazada del híbrido, quedando la punta en el interior de la misma.

La punta verde de la flecha explotó, soltando una enorme cantidad de sustancia corrosiva que iba carcomiendo al híbrido. Así hasta que el híbrido rugió de dolor y luego se fue desintegrando hasta no quedar nada.

Luminous: Buena puntería.

La felicitaba el semental terrestre mientras la arquera se quitaba la Multi Visión y sonrió al haber logrado dar en el blanco.

Mike y Nicolas seguían combatiendo contra el meca híbrido. Dicho híbrido corría contra Nicolas con intención de partirlo en dos con su sable. Nicolas se preparaba para interceptarlo, cosa que no fue así porque Mike apareciendo de la nada, le dio una potente patada de fuego en el rostro del híbrido, haciendo que se tropezara y cayera contra el suelo donde fue arrastrado unos metros.

Nicolas: ¡Eh! ¡Ese era mío!

Se quejaba el alicornio verde al no tener oportunidad de haber al menos golpeado al híbrido. Mike mirando seriamente a Nicolas, le decía a éste.

Mike: Relájate un poco. Mi equipo y yo ya nos enfrentamos a híbridos como estos y sabemos como tratarlos. Así que deja a los profesionales trabajar.

Decía el zorro para luego ir hacia donde el meca híbrido, donde este último ya se había levantado y sacando unas ametralladoras de sus costados, empezó a disparar contra el zorro con intención de hacerlo pedazos.

Nicolas viendo la escena, se sentía un tanto molesto.

Nicolas: ¿Será posible? Ese tipo me está dando de lado como si fuera un novato. Le demostraré de lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando me pongo serio.

Kaiser: Ponerse serio. Eso ya sería nuevo.

Decía con cierto sarcasmo Kaiser que con sus oídos agudizados de monstruo, podía escuchar lo que decía Nicolas aun cuando estaba despedazando híbridos.

Mike combatía contra el meca híbrido, donde este último intentó golpearle con un puñetazo, pero Mike con su garra detuvo el puñetazo y con su otra garra cargada de fuego, le lanzó un golpe al estomago que lo hizo retroceder.

Mike: ¡Puño Zorro!

Gritaba Mike mientras saltaba contra el híbrido y en su garra derecha se formaba la cabeza llameante de un zorro, donde ahí golpeó al híbrido ocasionando daños importantes. Mike iba a atacar de nuevo, pero el híbrido ahí disparó su láser de ojos, haciendo que Mike rectificara su ataque y crease un escudo de fuego para protegerse del rayo mientras retrocedía.

El híbrido seguía atacando hasta que se escuchó una voz.

Nicolas: ¡Eh! ¡Bicho feo!

El híbrido dejó de atacar, justo para recibir un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Nicolas donde le dio en toda la cara y lo hizo retroceder.

Nicolas aterrizó en el suelo donde su cuerpo irradiaba magia. Magia que Mike podía notar.

Mike: Veo que empleas la magia para potenciar tus poderes.

Nicolas: Por supuesto, amigo. Por algo fui entrenado. Y ahora verás que no soy un novato para nada ¡Ahhhh...!

Nicolas gritó a la vez que intensificaba su fuerza. Mike podía notar el aumento de poder proveniente del alicornio verde. Luego de eso, el alicornio verde fue a toda velocidad hacia el meca híbrido. Ahí Nicolas empezó a lanzar infinidad de puñetazos y patadas donde el meca híbrido empleaba sus brazos para protegerse de los ataques del alicornio verde.

Nicolas: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó Nicolas cargando de magia su puño y ahí lanzando un fuerte puñetazo con tanta fuerza, logrando hacer retroceder varios metros al híbrido a la vez que dañaba seriamente sus brazos mecánicos. El híbrido ahí disparó una salva de misiles contra Nicolas.

Nicolas: ¡Con eso no me detendrás ¡Hame-Hame-Ha!

Gritó Nicolas lanzando desde sus manos una esfera de luz brillante donde de ella surgió un potente rayo, que destruyó los misiles y golpeó con fuerza al híbrido, ocasionando importantes daños en su cuerpo.

Mike: (Curioso ¿Ese ataque no es el que lanza Son Goku de Dragon Ball?).

Pensaba para sí el zorro al ver que el alicornio verde había lanzado un ataque similar al de un personaje famoso del anime.

El meca híbrido lejos de ser derrotado, alzó sus puños donde estos salieron volando como cohetes hacia Nicolas donde el semental no se lo esperaba en absoluto. De puro reflejos el alicornio verde alzó sus brazos y con sus manos detuvo como pudo ambos puños voladores donde eran impulsados como cohetes.

Mike: Espérame, que te echo una mano.

Le avisaba el zorro donde con sus patas cargadas de fuego, golpeó ambos puños metálicos donde los estrelló contra unos contenedores de basura.

El meca híbrido estaba ahora desprovisto de sus brazos, pero no de sus otras armas donde disparó de todas ellas contra ambos guerreros.

Nicolas: Gracias por la ayuda, aunque esa cosa parece que aun no está derrotado.

Mike: No importa. Lograremos acabar con ella ¡Láser Ardiente!

Mike lanzó desde sus garras un potente rayo de calor.

Nicolas: Yo no me quedo atrás ¡Big Bang!

Nicolas lanzó desde sus manos un potente rayo de energía mágica.

Ambos ataques alcanzaron al híbrido, ocasionando grandes daños en su cuerpo y dejándolo con serios daños en sus partes mecánicas.

Nicolas: Ya es nuestro.

Mike: Hora de terminar con esto ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Espada de la Victoria W!

 **Música Finisher**

Mike empuñando su Knight King y la Espada de Eones, alzó ambas espadas donde con ellas, dibujó una "W" de fuego.

Nicolas: ¡Whoa! Como mola eso.

Comentaba el alicornio verde mientras veía al zorro realizar aquella técnica con sus espadas.

Mike: ¡Hora de mandarte al desguace, engendro!

Mike lanzó un doble tajo con ambas espadas, mandando la "W" de fuego contra el meca híbrido, recibiendo el impacto del ataque y quedando cubierto de fuego y luego estallar en pedazos.

Mike: Meca híbrido eliminado.

Celebraba el alicornio tras haber acabado con el meca híbrido. Nicolas con expresión de estar alucinando en colores, exclamó.

Nicolas: ¡Eso ha sido una pasada total de ataque! (Tengo que ir pensando en copiar ese ataque).

Vulcan con su Martillo Atronador, aplastó a un híbrido en forma de triceratops. Luego el robot mirando por todas partes viendo que ya no quedaban híbridos, comentó molesto.

Vulcan: ¡Vaya, hombre! Ahora que se estaba poniendo bueno la cosa. Ya no hay más híbridos.

El pueblo ya se había librado de los híbridos. Ahora siendo seguro, las manes se acercaron al grupo mientras Mike retornando su estado normal con Holy sobre su hombro, comentó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Mike: Supongo que hay muchas cosas que explicar.

Mientras tanto en el espacio oscuro donde estaba Arek, el ser oscuro veía desde una ventana dimensional como la patrulla había acabado con los híbridos. Ahí Arek iluminó sus ojos rojos y en el acto apareció de la nada Dark Soul con un traje de jugador de tenis.

Dark Soul: ¡Ehh! ¿Por qué me llamas ahora? Justo que estaba a punto de ganar el partido. Había apostado con Creepy a que era capaz de ganarle en la playa delante de esas titis.

Se quejaba el gato molesto porque le trajeran así por las buenas. Arek mirando al gato, lo hizo callar.

Arek: ¡Silencio, estupido gato! ¡Por fin tendrás oportunidad de serme útil! ¡Y más te conviene que no me falles!

Bramaba el ser oscuro con tanta fuerza, que el gato tuvo que ponerse unos tapones de corcho en sus orejas para no quedarse sordo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota: Se recomiendo leer el fanfic "¿Soy el Alicornio legendario? del autor "nickolas01".**


	97. Se Nos Cae la Luna

**Se Nos Cae la Luna**

Mike: Y esa es toda la historia.

Decía Mike, estando éste y su patrulla en una especie de sala de reuniones en el castillo de Canterlot. En dicha sala estaban por supuesto las mane, Spike, Xinder, Nicolas, Kaiser, Luminous y también las princesas presentes. Todos habían escuchado con suma atención la historia de Mike...O casi todos...

Trixie: ¡Nicolas! ¡Despierta! ¡La grande y poderosa Trixie quiere que despiertes!

Le ordenaba nada menos que Trixie con expresión molesta. La unicornio llevaba unos pantalones negros como una camisa violeta de mangas cortas. Por supuesto llevaba su característico sombreo y capa de maga.

La razón del por qué Trixie estaba molesta es que Nicolas en vez de estar prestando atención, estaba recostado en la silla con sus piernas entrecruzadas encima de la mesa y las manos en los bolsos. Tenía un especie de papel que le tapaba la cara.

Adelia: ¿Este tío en serio se ha quedado dormido?

Preguntaba la yegua al ver a Nicolas completamente dormido. Gizmo flotando le picaba un poco en el hombro, pero se apartó cuando Nicolas tras soltar un gruñido molesto y sin despertarse, lo apartaba con la mano. Las mane y princesas pasaron una mano a la cara ante la escena.

Fox: ¿Qué lleva puesto en la cara?

Preguntaba la arquera. Mike cogiendo el papel que tenía Nicolas en la cara, donde al quitarla se pudo ver a un completamente adormilado Nicolas.

Holy: ¿Qué pone en la nota, Mike?

Mike: Pone "No me despierten. Estoy trabajando".

Contestó Mike diciendo en voz alta lo que ponía la nota. Una gota de sudor tipo anime caía de las cabezas de todo el mundo.

Fox: ¿En serio este idiota se queda dormido así como así? ¿Y se supone que este es el alicornio legendario que todos hablan?

Preguntaba molesta la arquera ante la actitud poco responsable del alicornio verde.

Celestia: La verdad, es que a simple vista cuesta creerlo.

Luna: Aunque las leyendas apuntan a que es él.

Respondían ambas princesas. Celestia llevaba un vestido largo blanco con una cinta dorada, con escote abierto. Un collar dorado con un adorno en forma de sol. Luna llevaba un vestido negro con un escote circular, cinta plateada. Collar negro con un adorno en forma de luna.

Kaiser: Dejadme a mí. Que yo le despierto.

Decía con cierta malicia el semental.

Pinkie: ¿Qué piensas haceer?

Kaiser: Ya lo verás.

Kaiser se acercó hasta donde estaba Nicolas dormido. Agarrando por detrás la silla con ambas manos, tiró para atrás de golpe haciendo que Nicolas se estampara contra el suelo.

Nicolas: ¡Ahhh..! ¡Maldito hijo de...!

Gritaba molesto el alicornio verde mientras Kaiser se reía.

Nicolas: ¡Maldito! ¡Ahora sí que te voy a matar por esto!

Decía verdaderamente enfadado Nicolas donde ahí saltó sobre Kaiser y entre los dos empezaron a pelearse, formando una densa nube de humo.

Fox: ¿Siempre están así?

Trixie: La grande y poderosa Trixie mentiría si dijese que no.

Respondió con cierta ironía la unicornio azul.

Piro: A todo esto ¿Qué hacen estas dos aquí?

Preguntaba el alicornio de fuego, señalando nada menos que a Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon. La primera llevaba unas telas verdes que le tapaban lo justo mientras Nightmare llevaba una armadura oscura con detalles plateados tapando su cuerpo central.

Chrysalis: Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Nightmare: No estamos por gusto precisamente.

Respondieron molestas ambas yeguas. Gizmo hizo unos pitidos como de duda y ahí Eye Fox comentó.

Fox: Cierto, Gizmo. Chrysalis todavía. La cuestión es ¿Cómo puede estar Nightmare Moon aquí si se supone que ella y Luna son la misma persona?

Luna: Es difícil explicar.

Rainbow: Y el por qué están ambas aquí es en parte cortesía de Nicolas.

Mike: ¿En serio?

Preguntó un tanto dudoso el alicornio mientras miraba la nube de humo que aun persistía de la pelea entre Nicolas y Kaiser. Así hasta que Camaleón disfrazado de enorme calamar, empleó sus tentáculos para agarrar y separar a ambos sementales que aun seguían con ganas de pelear.

Nicolas: ¡Suéltame! ¡Que aun tengo que voltearle esa cara tan fea que tiene de un revés!

Kaiser: ¡Ya te gustaría, mamarracho! ¿Ves tu trasero? ¡Pues ahí te pienso ubicar esa cara de idiota que tienes!

Seguían discutiendo ambos sementales con ganas de seguir peleando, hasta que Mike ya harto, decidió poner un alto por lo que fue hacia éstos.

Mike: ¡Ya basta!

Alzó la voz el alicornio, dando un doble golpe con sus puños sobre las cabeza de ambos sementales, estampando a éstos contra el suelo y con unos grandes chichones tipo anime sobre sus cabezas.

Luminous: Una forma efectiva de poner fin a una discusión. Je, je, je.

Comentaba riéndose el semental al ver como sus dos amigos les habían parado en seco sus ganas de pelear.

Chrysalis: Mira. Para esto sí que valió la pena venir.

Nightmare: Por una vez, concuerdo contigo.

Comentaban con malicia ambas yeguas. Pasando de la discusión de Nicolas y Kaiser, los presentes se pusieron al día.

Celestia: Por lo que hemos entendido. Vosotros venís de otro mundo.

Mike: Así es, princesa Celestia.

Twilight: Eso es...¡Increíble!

Exclamaba toda emocionada la yegua donde ahí se dispuso a hablar.

Twilight: ¡Mundos paralelos! ¡Capacidad de viajar entre dimensiones! ¡Versiones de uno mismo! ¡Tantas posibilidades al alcance! Es totalmente maravilloso.

Comentaba toda emocionada la yegua. Applejack posando su casco en el hombro de su amiga y con una ligera risa, la dijo a ésta.

Applejack: Tranquila, azucarillo. No te vuelvas loca con esto.

Twilight al darse cuenta de sus acciones, se ruborizó un poco mientras se disculpaba.

Twilight: Perdón...Me dejé llevar un poco por la emoción.

Spike: ¿Un poco?

Preguntó con ironía el joven dragón.

Luna: De todos modos una cosa sí que es preocupante. Sobre los llamados híbridos.

Celestia: Que es el motivo de vuestro viaje.

Mike: Así es, princesas. Tenemos la misión de destruir todas las instalaciones de fabricación de híbridos, para así quitarle armas a Arek.

Respondía el alicornio azul a las princesas.

Luna: Y nosotras pensábamos que teníamos problemas con Turtles. Ahora resulta que también existe una amenaza posiblemente mayor, que amenaza con destruir todo el multiuniverso.

Comentaba con pesar la princesa Luna al imaginarse un mal todavía mayor por presentarse en su mundo.

Vulcan: No se preocupe, mi hermosa princesa Luna. El gran Vulcan estará aquí para proteger bellezas como usted.

Hablaba de forma seductora el robot a la princesa Luna. Así hasta que Eye Fox con su arco le dio un golpe en su cabeza.

Fox: ¡No empieces a hacer el idiota, Vulcan!

Le decía molesta la arquera mientras Vulcan se frotaba la cabeza adolorido.

Vulcan: Ay, Eye Fox. Siempre me cortas el rollo en mis conquistas.

Celestia: Está claro que tenéis una larga misión por delante.

Mike: Así es, princesa.

Twilight: Pero ¿En serio hay instalaciones donde fabrican esas horribles cosas en nuestro mundo?

Preguntaba con cierto temor la princesa de la amistad. La patrulla así lo afirmó.

Camaleón: Así es, amiga. Y los híbridos que nos encontramos lo confirman sin duda.

Adelia: Sin lugar a dudas aparecerán más híbridos peligrosos en el futuro.

Fluttershy: Oh, madre mía. Más de esos monstruos.

Decía con miedo la pegaso escondiéndose por detrás de Rarity. Nicolas con actitud decidida y seguro de sí mismo, dijo.

Nicolas: ¡Ba! A mí esas cosas no me asustan en absoluto. Ya nos hemos enfrentado a esas cosas antes y sinceramente, no son tan duros.

Fox: Eso se debe a que nos hemos enfrentado a híbridos pequeños. Los hay mucho más grandes e incluso de tamaño colosal como recientemente nos han informado sobre estos últimos.

El aire de autoconfianza de Nicolas desapareció al saber que había híbridos más grandes como los que se enfrentaron antes.

Mike: Por eso debemos encontrar las instalaciones cuanto antes y destruirlas.

Comentaba Mike más que decidido a encontrar las instalaciones.

Celestia: Os ayudaremos en lo que haga falta.

Rainbow: ¡Sí! La idea de encontrar esos sitios y machacar a los malos es una idea que me seduce enormemente.

Nicolas: Y a mí. Me resulta agradable la idea de destrozar más engendros de esos.

Comentaban éstos más que dispuestos a ayudar a la patrulla. Así hasta que unas voces dijeron lo contrario.

Nightmare: ¡Conmigo no contéis!

Chrysalis: ¡Ni tampoco conmigo!

Decían la alicornio oscura y la changeling, nada dispuestas éstas a ayudar. Cosa que llamó la atención a los presentes.

Piro: ¿Y por qué no?

Nightmare: Porque no es nuestro problema.

Chrysalis: Que estemos aquí por obligación, no significa que debamos ayudaros. Al final o Turtles o ese Arek lo destruirán todo.

Respondían ambas cruzadas de brazos y nada dispuestas a ayudar. Mike con actitud seria se acercó a éstas y las dijo a ambas.

Mike: Pues deberíais. Porque si el mundo es destruido, vosotras estaréis justo en medio de todo eso.

Decía con tono serio el alicornio donde no le gustaba la actitud que la yegua y la changeling adoptaban. Las dos mirando con cierto desprecio al alicornio azul, le respondieron.

Nightmare: Nos da igual.

Chrysalis: No es nuestro problema y punto.

Ante la respuesta, Mike se quedó un rato callado mirando a ambas chicas, hasta que finalmente ahí las dijo a ambas.

Mike: Pues si no vais a ayudar, entonces quitaos de en medio, atajo de inútiles.

Aquel comentario fue captado por ambas donde las molestó y miraron con expresiones molestas al alicornio.

Ambas: ¿Cómo dices?

Mike: Lo que habéis oído. Nuestra misión es demasiado importante como para perder el tiempo con inútiles como una changeling renegada y una imitación barata y cutre de la princesa Luna, que no saben hacer nada útil más que quejarse por todo. Así que mejor quitaros de en medio, duo de chapuceras sin talento.

Dijo finalmente el alicornio azul con tono serio donde ahí dio la espalda a ambas chicas e irse caminando mientras se iba alejando de ambas. Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon las molestó enormemente lo que las dijo el alicornio y saltaron sobre él más que dispuestas a darle una lección.

"Unos minutos después".

Nicolas mirando a la cuarta pared, se puso a comentar con los lectores.

Nicolas: Los que sigáis la historia de mi creador "nickolas01", seguramente os esperaríais que Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis le dieran la paliza de su vida al alicornio, que sería lo normal...Bueno. No sería en esta ocasión.

Pinkie: ¡Hey! ¡Quien rompe la cuarta pared para hablar con el público soy yo!

Le llamaba la atención una molesta Pinkie Pie apareciendo de repente al lado de Nicolas.

Rarity: ¿Con quién habláis vosotros dos?

Preguntaba con curiosidad la unicornio blanca.

Nicolas y Pinkie: ¡Con nadie!

Nightmare: ¡Ay, ay, ay!

Chrysalis: ¡Ay, ay, ay!

Se quejaban de dolor ambas chicas, donde las dos estaban de rodillas, con Mike de pie sujetando con dos dedos y el pulgar de la palma de la mano de Nightmare Moon y de Chrysalis. El alicornio con expresión severa, las miraba a ambas mientras las decía.

Mike: Solo hay cinco puntos vulnerables de la mano de un ser humano...Ponis en este caso y yo solo os estoy presionando en dos. Así que no me provoquéis.

Decía con tono serio el alicornio, presionando éste un poco más sus dedos en la palma de las manos de Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon, donde ambas gemían de intenso dolor.

Sobraba decir que para las mane, princesas y el grupo de Nicolas, miraban impresionados la escena.

Nicolas: ¡Carai! Con lo que me cuesta a mí tratar con esas dos, y éste ¡Hala! Logra ponerlas en cintura.

Kaiser: Por lo visto los tiene más puestos que tú, Nicolas. Je, je, je.

Comentaba con cierta malicia Kaiser para molestia de Nicolas donde miró feo a su compañero. Luego de un rato de tener gimiendo de dolor a Chrysalis y a Nightmare, Mike finalmente las soltó y se alejó caminando de ambas.

Mike: Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo aquí. Ahora hay que buscar las instalaciones de híbridos y destruirlas cuanto antes. Siento que cuanto más tiempo tardamos, más fuerte se hace Arek por momentos.

Decía con tono serio el alicornio más que decidido a encontrar las instalaciones de fabricación de híbridos. La patrulla estaba más que de acuerdo con él.

Piro: Por supuesto. Iremos.

Camaleón: Hay que darse prisa, sino se nos hace tarde.

Completaba Camaleón disfrazado de conejo blanco de Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas y mirando un reloj que llevaba consigo.

Vulcan: ¡Estupendo! ¡Iremos a esas instalaciones para aplastarla! ¡Vamos para allá de inmediato!

Nicolas: ¡Yo también voy para allá!

Vulcan y Nicolas salieron corriendo y luego pasar por la puerta para salir de la sala. Un repentino silencio se formó en la sala mientras Eye Fox picaba con el pie el suelo. Segundos después, regresaron Nicolas y Vulcan con expresiones tímidas y sonrisas avergonzadas.

Fox: ¿Olvidáis algo, caballeros?

Preguntaba con cierta ironía la arquera. Nicolas y Vulcan con sonrisas tontas, respondieron.

Vulcan: Pues...Ejem...Algo así...

Nicolas: Solo que una cosa ¿Dónde están las instalaciones esas?

Eye Fox se pasó la mano a la cara mientras el resto del grupo se reía levemente.

Fox: Bien, cabezas huecas. Para eso debemos investigar donde podrían estar dichas instalaciones.

Camaleón: A ponernos en plan sabuesos para buscar.

Completamente Camaleón, disfrazándose éste de perro rastreador y poniéndose a husmear el suelo.

Twilight: ¿Dónde suelen estar esas instalaciones?

Adelia: Podrían estar en cualquier sitio. Suelen estar en sitios muy difíciles de encontrar y muchas veces retorcidos de buscar.

Contestaba Adelia a la alicornio. En ese momento se escuchó una voz ajena a los presentes.

¿?: Je, je, je. Así que ahora vais a tratar de encontrar las instalaciones esas ¿Verdad?

Todos se pusieron en alerta en el momento que se escuchó aquella misteriosa voz.

Adelia: ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Dark Soul: Yo. Je, je, je.

Contestó de repente Dark Soul que había aparecido justo al lado de Adelia, donde la yegua primero se sobresaltó y luego saltó para atrás empuñando su rifle contra el gato.

Celestia: ¿Quién eres tú?

Luna: ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

Preguntaba ambas princesas en alerta ante la repentina presencia del pequeño gato. Mike al verlo, exclamó.

Mike: ¡Espera! ¡Tú eres Dark Soul!

Dark Soul: El mismo que viste y calza. Je, je, je. Veo que me conocéis.

Respondió bromeando el gato.

Fluttershy: Ohhh...Que adorable gatito.

La pegaso estuvo a punto de ir a abrazar al gato, pero Eye Fox de golpe la agarró y la impidió ir donde estaba dicho gato. Mike sin pensárselo dos veces, cargó contra el gato mientras envolvía sus brazos en armadura espíritu y trató de aplastar al gato con ellos. Dark Soul simplemente desapareció de golpe haciendo que Mike golpease duramente el suelo, creando éste una grieta en el proceso.

Dark Soul: Vaya forma tenéis de dar la bienvenida a los famosos. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el gato donde había aparecido subido encima del hombro de Piro Fire para sorpresa de este último. El alicornio prendió en llamas su crin intentando incinerar al gato, pero Dark Soul simplemente pegó un rebote donde aterrizó justo en la cabeza de la princesa Celestia para sobresalto de esta última.

Mike: ¡Sabemos quién eres, Dark Soul! ¡Darkwing ya nos previno de ti! ¡Eres un maldito que se dedica a viajar entre dimensiones, causando estragos en sus habitantes!

Decía enfadado y molesto el alicornio al reconocer al gato. Holy intentó quitar al gato de Celestia con un rayo de luz y una vez más Dark Soul lo esquivó para sobresalto de Celestia al ver pasar el rayo por encima de su cabeza. Dark Soul aterrizando en el suelo, comentó.

Dark Soul: Oh, vamos. Solo me gusta viajar. Eso es todo.

Mike: Darkwing ya nos contó lo que trataste de hacer a la Luna de nuestro mundo y la que liaste en el mundo de los destinianos. Para nosotros es más motivo que suficiente para eliminarte nada más verte ¡Vulcan! ¡A saco con él!

Vulcan: ¡Genial! ¡Gato a la barbacoa! ¡Modo Flama!

Vulcan activó su modo Flama y lanzó una llamarada de gran envergadura contra donde estaba el gato. Mike previamente creó una barrera por alrededor de los presentes para evitar que estos sufriesen las llamas.

Dark Soul: Bonito mechero. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el gato que estaba flotando en el aire a unos metros del fuego, donde el felino con un palo estaba asando una manzana.

Dark Soul: De todos modos, no he venido a pelear con vosotros. Simplemente os vengo a proponer un juego interesante.

Fox: ¡No nos interesa tus juegos!

Decía molesto la arquera, disparando ésta una flecha donde estaba el gato. Dark Soul simplemente lo esquivó como si de goma se tratase y agarrando la flecha en el aire, lo usó como mondadientes.

Twilight: ¡Chicos! ¿Qué os pasa?

Pinkie: ¿Por qué os ponéis así?

Fluttershy: Sí ¿Por qué atacáis de esa manera a ese pobre gatito?

Preguntaban éstas que no entendía el por qué las acciones de la patrulla. Piro Fire con tono serio las respondió.

Piro: Ese pobre gatito como Fluttershy dice, es alguien que se dedica a viajar entre mundos, arruinando a sus gentes y haciendo enormes barbaries.

Adelia: Y tenemos que eliminarlo nada más verlo por el bien de todo el universo.

Completamente Adelia donde disparó desde su rifle su triple misil espiral contra el gato. Dark Soul una vez más lo esquivó mediante un salto acrobático mientras hacía juegos malabares con unas pelotas que había sacado de la nada.

Dark Soul: Creedme, deberíais parar un momento. Tomaros un descanso o tomaros un Kit Kat de esos, porque os interesa escucharme en el juego que os vengo a proponer.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios con tono molesto".

Fox: Gizmo tiene razón ¿Por qué deberíamos unirnos a tus enfermizos juegos cuando sería más sencillo eliminarte?

Preguntaba Eye Fox donde preparaba otra flecha para tratar de atravesar al gato con ella. Dark Soul tumbado en el techo como si para él la gravedad estuviera invertida, la respondió tranquilamente mientras se bebía un refresco donde tampoco le afectaba la gravedad.

Dark Soul: Porque si me escucharais por un momento. Sabrías que si no resolvéis mi juego en tres días, la Luna caerá sobre Canterlot.

Todos: ¡¿Quéeeee...?!

Exclamaron todos los presentes parándose de golpe.

Kaiser: ¿Qué ha dicho?

Xinder: ¿Dice que la luna va a caer en Canterlot?

Spike: ¡Nooo...! ¡La luna no puede caer sobre Canterlot!

Nicolas: ¡Es verdad! ¡Mi casa está cerca! ¡Si la luna cae, es probable que también destruya la casa que tengo en Ponyville!

Trixie: ¡No digas tonterías, Nicolas! Aunque bien mirado, su casa también es la mía ¡Ay, madre!

Rainbow voló rápido para mirar fuera de la ventana donde su expresión pasó de sorpresa a una de puro miedo.

Rainbow: ¡Es verdad! ¡La luna está dirigiéndose hacia aquí!

Tras escuchar decir eso a Rainbow, todos fueron hacia donde estaba la pegaso y desde ahí pudieron confirmar que la luna estaba a la vista pese a ser de día, descendiendo muy lentamente. Lo más absurdo de todo, es que en la luna tenía dibujada la cara de Dark Soul guiñando un ojo.

Luna: ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué le ha hecho ese loco a mi astro?

Celestia: ¿Puedes hacerla retroceder, Luna?

Preguntaba Celestia a su hermana, esperando que ésta pudiera detener la luna. Luna concentró su magia para tratar de parar la luna, pero no tuvo resultado alguno.

Luna: No...No puedo. No tengo control sobre ella.

Dark Soul: Claro que no. Je, je, je. Si pudierais mover la luna, mi juego ya no sería divertido.

Respondió el gato con una sonrisa divertida mientras se apeaba encima de la mesa. Mike mirando furioso al gato, le gritó a éste.

Mike: ¡Esto ya es pasarse de la raya! ¡Detén esto ahora mismo o atente a las consecuencias!

Le iba ordenando Mike mientras este y su equipo preparaban sus armas para obligar al gato a deshacer su nueva locura. Dark Soul alzando sus patas delanteras en señal de paz y con una ligera sonrisa le dijo.

Dark Soul: Calma, calma. Si la luna que Luna no controla (vaya rima me ha salido je, je, je) queréis parar, simplemente tenéis que completar mi juego.

Fox: No estamos para tonterías, Dark Soul. Tenemos cosas más importantes que preocuparnos como para estar metidos en tus locos juegos.

Nicolas: Sí, saco de pulgas. Nuestros amigos tienen que encontrar las instalaciones de los bichos raros esos para destruirla y todo eso.

Dark Soul: Je, je, je. De eso se trata. Que encontréis las instalaciones de híbridos esas.

Aquella respuesta dada por el gato, dejó confundido al grupo.

Luminous: ¿Cómo dices?

Mike: ¡Déjate de bromas y dinos que tratas de decir con eso!

Dark Soul: je, je, je. Muy simple, queridos amigos. Si encontráis las instalaciones de híbridos, la luna de detendrá. Sino, la luna se estrellará contra Canterlot. Je, je, je.

Applejack: ¿Y tú sabes dónde está esas instalaciones?

Vulcan: Dinos donde está, saco de pulgas.

Pinkie: Si nos lo dices, te daré un rico pastel.

Decían éstos. Dark Soul riéndose, les respondió.

Dark Soul: Je, je, je. Eso sería hacer trampas. Aunque os puedo dar una pista, o más bien fragmentos de una pista.

Decía el gato chasqueando este los dedos, haciendo aparecer una nota donde ahí lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Dark Soul: En esta nota está las pistas para encontrar las pistas, donde os llevará a la pista que os llevará donde están las instalaciones si lográis resolver las pistas. Je, je, je.

Explicaba el gato. Mike que no estaba muy dispuesto a seguirle el juego, le replicó.

Mike: ¡Déjate de juegos y dinos donde están las instalaciones!

Gritaba Mike disparando un potente rayo dorado hacia Dark Soul. El gato simplemente desapareció de un chasquido, haciendo que el rayo pasara de largo y atravesara varias paredes. Entre ellas el cuarto de Blueblood donde este se estaba bañando en la bañera con un gorro de baño y un patito de goma.

Blueblood: ¡Ehhh..! ¡Que me estoy bañando!

Decía molesto el príncipe mientras tiraba de una cortina para ocultarse tras ella.

Mike: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se ha escapado!

Piro: Esto pinta mal.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios".

Fox: Si no logramos encontrar las instalaciones antes de que la luna caiga, Canterlot será arrasada.

Nicolas: Y al final costará un dineral restaurar la ciudad.

Spike: Ay, madre. Que mal.

Xinder: ¡Tengo miedo!

Decía la dragona agarrando con fuerza del brazo de Spike, donde Kaiser miraba molesto como Spike era agarrado por la joven dragona.

Mike tomó la nota que Dark Soul dejó en la mesa.

Holy: ¿Qué pone en la nota, Mike?

Le preguntaba la fénix estando esta sobre el hombro de su compañero. Mike ahí se puso a leer en voz alta lo que ponía la nota.

Mike: "Si la luna que la princesa Luna no puede detener ni estando lunática je, je, je. Vaya juego de palabras me ha salido. Las instalaciones con los bichos raros tendréis que encontrar. Os he dejado las pistas puestas en tres ubicaciones diferentes donde al juntarlas, obtendréis la pista final que os llevará a las instalaciones esas donde fabrican esos bichos tan feos Je, je, je.

Decía en voz alta el alicornio mientras los presentes escuchaban con atención. Mike seguía leyendo en voz alta.

Mike: "La primera pista está en donde están los bichos escupe fuegos, donde estaría la sexy princesa Ember su actual reina. En el cementerio secreto de los dragones. La segunda pista donde cada pony tiene su homólogo humano. En lugar donde buscar es donde se dedican a matar toros por diversión. La última donde hay ponis y más ponis de cristal por doquier. La última pista estaría oculta en las grutas secretas del Imperio de Cristal. Suerte en vuestra búsqueda y divertíos. Je, je, je."

Terminó de leer Mike la nota, donde todos le escucharon con suma atención lo que decía el alicornio azul.

Twilight: Dragones...Debe ser en la tierra de los dragones. Recuerdo que hace tiempo, Ember me habló de un lugar secreto donde iban los dragones viejos a morir.

Comentaba la alicornio violeta, deduciendo ésta donde podría estar la primera pista.

Luminous: Donde cada pony tiene su homólogo humano, tiene que ser en el mundo al otro lado del espejo mágico. Lo que no logró averiguar a qué se refiere a donde matan a los toros por diversión.

Fluttershy: ¡Eso último es una barbaridad! ¿Quién mataría toros por diversión! ¡Es horrible!

Comentaba la pegaso amarilla sintiendo una gran repugnancia al saber que en algún lugar del mundo humano, matan a toros por diversión.

Nicolas: Sobre ponis de cristal por doquier...¡Claro! Solo hay un sitio donde podría haber algo así.

Comentaba Nicolas con su rostro iluminado, sintiendo éste que tenía alguna idea de donde podría ser la última pista. Nightmare Moon mirando con expresión "¿En serio?" le preguntó.

Nightmare: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde sería, genio?

Nicolas: ¿No está claro? ¡En una tienda donde hacen figuritas de cristal! Esa es la última pista.

Nada más decirlo, todos los presentes cayeron al suelo al estilo anime.

Fox: Que idiota...

Vulcan: Y luego decís que yo soy tonto.

Nicolas: ¿Acaso no es eso?

Preguntó confuso el alicornio verde al ver la reacción de los demás. Trixie molesta, le dijo a Nicolas.

Trixie: ¡Nicolas, idiota! ¡Obviamente se refiere a los ponis de cristal que están en el Imperio de Cristal!

Nicolas: ¿En serio? ¡Anda! Pues podría ser eso.

Kaiser: Que tonto, madre mía...

Decía con tono molesto el terrestre ante la actitud de su compañero, haciendo que Nicolas mirase feo a éste.

Mike: Bien. No perdamos el tiempo. Tenemos que detener este juego enfermizo del gato, antes de que la Luna caiga sobre Canterlot y la arrase por completo.

Decía con decisión el alicornio mientras su patrulla ahí asintieron.

Mike: Bien. Vulcan y yo iremos a la tierra de los dragones. Camaleón y Adelia, iréis al mundo humano a través del espejo. Eye Fox y Piro Fire al Imperio de Cristal.

Vulcan: Muy bien, jefe. Cuanto antes empecemos la fiesta, mejor.

Camaleón: Nos mezclaremos entre sus gentes, escondidos a simple vista.

Comentaba Camaleón ahora disfrazándose de humano con su tono de piel igual que en su forma changeling.

Adelia: Estaremos vigilantes.

Eye Fox: Las cuevas de cristal. Si son como en nuestro mundo, no será difícil encontrarla.

Gizmo: "Pitidos de confirmación".

Piro: Al igual que el cementerio de los dragones si está en el mismo sitio que en nuestro mundo, también será fácil encontrarlo.

Respondían éstos estando dispuestos a cumplir con su misión.

Nicolas: ¡Un momento!

Kaiser: Vamos con vosotros.

Luminous: Este mundo también es el nuestro y no vamos a permitir que nada lo dañe. Así que también queremos contribuir en la búsqueda de las pistas esas.

Decían los tres sementales dispuestos a ayudar. Mike sonriendo la determinación de éstos, les contestó.

Mike: Como queráis, chicos.

Celestia: Mientras tanto, los demás nos quedaremos aquí para ver si hay alguna forma de parar la luna.

Luna: Sí. No quiero que mi astro se convierta en un arma de destrucción masiva. Para eso ya tenemos a Nicolas.

Decía la princesa Luna, estando ésta preocupada por como usaban su astro para hacer daño. El comentario final de Luna hizo que Nicolas mirase feo a la princesa.

Mike: De acuerdo. Luminous irá con Eye Fox y Piro Fire. Kaiser irá con Camaleón y Adelia. Nicolas vendrá con nosotros.

Vulcan: Mejor. Cuanto más seamos. Más divertiremos cuando empiece la fiesta.

Nicolas: Tú lo has dicho, colega. Se nota que eres de los míos.

Comentaban ambos sementales cogiéndose de los hombros con el brazo mientras lo celebraban. Luego Nicolas mirando a Mike y a Holy, les dijo a éstos.

Nicolas: Mike. Con tu pajarraca sobre tu hombro, cogeós de mi hombro.

Holy: ¿A quién llamas pajarraca, condenada mala imitación barata de alicornio?

Le preguntó enfadada la fénix por el comentario que el alicornio verde la dijo. Mike haciendo caso a Nicolas y posando su mano en el hombro del alicornio verde, le preguntó a Nicolas.

Mike: ¿Para qué quieres que haga esto?

Nicolas: Lo vas a ver.

Respondió sonriendo Nicolas mientras posaba dos dedos de su mano derecha en su frente y ahí se puso a concentrar. Aquel gesto le llamó bastante la atención a Mike.

Mike: (Curioso. Ese gesto se me hace conocido).

Nicolas estuvo concentrado por un momento, hasta que abrió los ojos y dijo.

Nicolas: Ya la encontré.

Al instante, Nicolas, Vulcan, Mike y Holy desaparecieron de vista para sorpresa de la patrulla.

Fox: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Adelia: ¿Han desaparecido?

Preguntaban ambas yeguas. Ahí Twilight respondió.

Twilight: Simplemente fueron teletransportados mediante una técnica que domina Nicolas.

Camaleón: ¿En serio? A mí que se puso en plan Son Goku.

Comentaba Camaleón disfrazándose de Son Goku con una peluca igual al del saiyan mencionado y un gi naranja. Ahí Adelia comentó.

Adelia: ¿No sabía ese Nicolas que simplemente podríamos haber creado un portal de transporte para llegar rápidamente a ese lugar?

Rarity: ¿Podéis hacer eso?

Piro: Pues claro. La tecnología del Imperio Celeste nos permite crear portales para ir a cualquier lado a gran velocidad.

Twilight: ¿En serio? Que interesante suena eso.

Comentaba interesada la alicornio mientras tomaba apuntes en un pergamino y una pluma.

Fox: Bueno. No importa. Ahora debemos ir a los siguientes puntos asignados.

Decía la arquera mientras preparaba su arco por si tendría que entrar en acción.

Mientras tanto en la tierra de los dragones. Estaba una relajada Ember sobre un baño de lava.

Ember: Mmm...Que relajante es esto.

Comentaba la dragona mientras se relajaba en su baño de lava donde nada parecía perturbarla. Justo en ese momento aparecieron Nicolas, Mike, Holy y Vulcan a unos metros de la lava, donde lo primero que notaron es que no pisaban suelo firme. Luego miraron un momento abajo y vieron la lava ardiente.

Grupo: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaron todos mientras Mike, Nicolas y Holy desplegaron sus alas para evitar caerse, aunque ambos alicornios tuvieron que agarrar a Vulcan para evitar que se cayera en la lava.

Vulcan: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Chicos! ¡Sacadme de aquí! ¡Que la lava no le sienta nada bien a mi armadura!

Exclamaba alarmado el robot temeroso de caer sobre la lava. Ember al ver a los recién llegados en su momento de su baño, se sobresaltó.

Ember: ¡Ahhh...! ¿Nicolas? ¿Eres tú? ¿Se puede saber qué haces, idiota? ¡Espiarme mientras me baño y encima te traes más amigos pervertidos para espiarme!

Le gritaba molesta la dragona mientras salía del lago de lava. Mike escuchando eso, molesto la respondió a la dragona.

Mike: ¡Eh! ¡De pervertido nada! ¡Vulcan todavía y Nicolas posiblemente! ¡Pero a mí no me metas en el mismo saco! ¡Todo es culpa de este idiota de verde que sin avisar, nos trajo aquí de golpe!

Respondió molesto el alicornio mientras este y los otros se apoyaban en suelo firme fuera del lago de lava. Ember saliendo del lago de lave y recogiendo su cetro del lord dragón, mirando al grupo, comentó.

Ember: ¿Qué quieres ahora, Nicolas? ¿Acaso otras de tus locuras estupidas?

Preguntaba la dragona con cierta expresión molesta al alicornio verde. Nicolas con una mano tras la cabeza y rotando los ojos, la respondió.

Nicolas: Bueno...Es que tuve que traer a unos nuevos amigos aquí para una loca búsqueda. Donde es esencial encontrar una cosa como otras, para así evitar que la luna se estrelle en Canterlot.

Explicaba como más o menos sabía el alicornio verde. Ember miró extrañado al semental verde mientras Holy estando en el hombro de Mike pasaba un ala en su frente como diciendo "Que tonto".

Ember: Bueno. Tendréis tiempo de explicarlo durante el camino.

Mike: Precisamente tenemos claro donde ir. Más o menos.

Respondía Mike donde ahí la dragona miró con curiosidad al semental, donde ahí se percató de que era un alicornio.

Ember: ¿Otro alicornio macho? ¿No se supone que el tonto de Nicolas era el único alicornio macho que existe?

Nicolas: Larga historia...Y yo me dormí a la mitad.

Holy: Técnicamente te dormiste casi al principio, Nicolas.

Respondió con cierto tono burlón la fénix blanca, haciendo que Nicolas mirase feo al ave.

Ember: Ya veo. Bueno. Seguidme. Este es el lago de lava para dragonas y no creo que las haga gracia encontrarse con machos por aquí.

Aconsejaba la dragona donde el grupo ahí asintió y fueron siguiendo a esta por el lugar.

Por un rato caminaron hasta que llegaron a una zona llena de rocas donde había varios dragones, todos de diversos tamaños y algunos colores.

Mike: No es demasiado diferente a la tierra de los dragones de nuestro mundo.

Comentaba el alicornio al ver bastante similitud aquella tierra de dragones como en la de su mundo de origen. Aunque había ciertas diferencias en algunos dragones, donde éstos presentaban formas anthromorficas como en los ponis. Incluso Ember tenía una forma física algo más humanizada sin contar las garras en pies y manos.

En ese momento tres dragones que venían volando, les cortaron el paso.

Ember: ¡Garble!

Exclamó Ember al ver a nada menos que a Garble siendo acompañado por otros dos dragones algo más grandes y musculosos.

Mike: (Como no. Tenía que haber un Garble por aquí).

Pensaba para sí el alicornio donde no le agradaba encontrarse con el dragón rojo. Mike se acordaba de Garble en cuando lo conoció una vez hace tiempo. Su amigo Spike le habló de él y le bastó al alicornio para que no le cayera bien dicho dragón. Aun recordó en el día en que le conoció cuando el Garble de su mundo y unos amigos suyos intentaron pasarse de listos con él. Al final salieron bastante lastimados al subestimar al alicornio azul creyendo que sería un blanco fácil. Mike sonrió para sus adentros al acordarse de ello.

Nicolas: ¡Que onda, Garble!

Le saludaba como si nada Nicolas al dragón. Garble mirando a Nicolas le respondió con su típica actitud chulesca.

Garble: Vaya, Nicolas. No esperaba verte aquí.

Vulcan: ¿Le conoces, Nicolas?

Preguntaba Vulcan al notar que de algún modo, Nicolas parecía conocer a Garble. Nicolas ahí pensativo, comentó.

Nicolas: Bueno. Digamos que le conocí en el primer día en que estuve en la tierra de los dragones.

Garble: ¡Y aun me debes la revancha por aquel día!

Nicolas: Cuando quieras, Garble. Je, je, je.

Le respondió desafiante el alicornio verde donde el dragón se la devolvió con la mirada. Uno de los dragones fijándose en la fénix, comentó.

Dragón 1: Mira tú que hermosa ave. Seguro que se podría hacer una buena almohada con sus plumas.

Comentaba con malicia el dragón alzando este su garra como con intención de cogerla. Holy retrocedió a la vez que miraba con desprecio al dragón que intentaba agarrarla. Antes de que el dragón pudiera siquiera agarrar, Mike le agarró de la muñeca al dragón y con expresión molesta, le dijo a éste.

Mike: Ni se te pase por la cabeza tocar a mi compañera.

Decía con tono molesto el alicornio empezando primero a retorcer de la muñeca al dragón donde este último empezó a quejarse de dolor, para acto seguido el alicornio levantarlo como si no pesara nada y luego lanzarlo lejos hasta estrellarlo contra la pared, quedando el dragón empotrado en dicha pared.

Dragón 2: ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Ahora verás!

El otro dragón fue a golpear a Mike, pero el alicornio tranquilamente parado, simplemente le arreó un puñetazo que mandó a volar al dragón a gran distancia. Garble estaba sorprendido como aquel alicornio había mandado a paseo a sus dos compañero, pero con expresión de enojo, gritó.

Garble: ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mis dos compañeros? ¡Ahora verás!

El dragón se lanzó hacia Mike con sus garras alzadas como con intención de despedazarlo. Mike tranquilamente alzó su mano izquierda y...

En el lugar se escucharon como unos gritos de dolor, que fueron captados por todos los que estaban cerca.

Mike con una mano, le tenía agarrado de la garra a Garble donde ahí se la apretaba con fuerza, mientras el dragón rojo de rodillas en el suelo, estaba quejándose de dolor.

Garble: ¡Basta, me rindo, me rindo! ¡Destruyes mi garra! ¡Por favor, para!

Mike: ¿En serio? Bromeas ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba esto Mike con una gota se sudor tipo anime cayendo de su cabeza mientras apretaba un poco más su mano en la garra del dragón, provocando mayor dolor a este último.

Garble: ¡Basta! ¡Siento que mis compañeros intentaran algo con tu ave, pero para ya!

Le rogaba entre gritos de dolor el dragón a la vez que lágrimas surgían de sus ojos. Vulcan y Holy se reían de la escena y Nicolas no pudo tampoco contener las ganas de reírse.

Ember: Whoa...

Decía la dragona en parta asombrada al ver con que facilidad aquel nuevo alicornio había logrado reducir a Garble y sus compañeros. Mike finalmente soltó la garra del dragón, donde Garble se echó al suelo mientras se sujetaba su garra adolorida.

Mike: Matón en un mundo, matón en todos los otros mundos paralelos.

Decía Mike al ver que aquel Garble no era tan diferente al de su mundo. Nicolas en parte se estaba riendo para sus adentros al ver como Garble había recibido el escarmiento de su vida.

En ese momento el suelo tembló, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el grupo.

Vulcan: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Holy: Parece que algo grande se acerca.

Y efectivamente, algo grande se acercaba. Era nada menos que el antiguo rey de los dragones, el dragón Torch. Un dragón de tamaño colosal que iba caminando por la roca, cuyas pisadas hacían temblar todo el lugar. Los dragones más pequeños se iban alejando con cierto temor, dejando pasó al enorme dragón. El dragón se detuvo justo enfrente del grupo donde ahí los miró y este bramó.

Torch: ¡Ember, hija! ¡Me alegra verte tan bien como siempre!

Ember: Sí, padre. Es cuestión de saber cuidarse.

Respondió la joven dragona a su padre mientras se atusaba las espinas. Luego el gran dragón centró su atención en Nicolas donde ahí sonriendo con sus grandes dientes, bramó de nuevo.

Torch: ¡Y mira a quien tenemos aquí! ¡A Nicolas! ¡Tu futuro marido!

Ember: No me lo recuerdes, padre.

Respondió de nuevo la dragona apartando la mirada y con tono como si no la agradase la idea. Mike, Holy y Vulcan al escuchar decir eso último al dragón, no pudieron evitar mirar con expresiones de total sorpresa a la vez que exclamaban.

Los tres: ¡¿Futuro marido?!

Holy: ¿Cómo que futuro marido?

Vulcan: Sí, Nicolas ¿Cómo te las has ingeniado para ser el futuro marido de una dragona tan sexy como Ember?

Mike: Nicolas, explícate.

Comentaban éstos que querían tener respuestas. Nicolas apartando la mirada y con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, contestó con una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

Nicolas: Ehhh...Pues je, je, je...Es una cosa muy graciosa lo que pasó entonces. je, je, je..

Ember: No tanto para mí. Y yo que esperaba no tener que casarme con un cualquiera.

Completó Ember con tono molesto y estando esta cruzada de brazos, mientras Nicolas un tanto nervioso, desviaba la mirada.

Mike: Nicolas ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

Preguntaba de nuevo Mike a Nicolas. El alicornio verde encogiéndose de hombros y mirando de reojo a Mike, le respondió.

Nicolas: En simples palabras. Espada del emperador. Yo la saco al estilo rey Arturo. Me convierto en nuevo emperador de los dragones y presuntamente me tengo que casar con Ember en algún futuro...En teoría esto último.

Mike, Holy y Vulcan miraban alucinados a Nicolas en el momento que dijo aquello último.

Holy: Vaaaaale...Esto ya es bastante raro.

Comentaba la fénix blanca donde en cierto modo estaba flipando ante la revelación.

Nicolas: ¡Ah! Y no olvidar el combate contra Garble por el derecho por la Espada del Emperador.

Vulcan: ¿Combate contra Garble?

Mike: ¿Espada del Emperador?

Nicolas: Es ésta.

Decía Nicolas sacando la llamada Espada del Emperador. Una espada que parecía estar hecha de cristal. El grupo se quedó observando dicha espada.

Mike: Parece una buena espada.

Nicolas: Ya lo creo, colega. Sin duda esta espada es una maravilla y no solo un adorno. Je, je, je.

Comentaba divertido el alicornio verde.

Torch: ¡Y sin duda este pony es perfecto para mi hija! ¡El alicornio legendario casándose con mi hija! ¡Sin duda mi querida hija Ember no pudo tener mejor pretendiente, aunque no sea este un dragón! ¡Pero bueno, no va a ser todo perfecto!

Hablaba con orgullo el gran dragón donde parecía gustarle la idea de que su hija se fuera a casar con un no dragón. Ember en cambio, no lucía demasiado contenta con ella.

Ember: No me lo recuerdes, padre. Y yo que esperaba disfrutar de mi soltería.

Vulcan: ¿Entonces no te interesa casarte con Nicolas?

Preguntaba Vulcan. Ember mirando al robot artillero le respondió molesta.

Ember: ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Solo porque Nicolas sea el alicornio legendario! ¡Tenga buenos músculos, sepa pelear bien y tenga un buen torso, donde en su conjunto le hace bastante atractivo para no ser un dragón y...! ¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo?

Se preguntaba esto último la dragona con un leve rubor en el rostro ante lo que último que dijo. Torch ante eso se rió a grandes carcajadas de forma escandalosa mientras decía.

Torch: Ja, ja, ja ¡Sabía yo que en el fondo a mi hija le gustaría casarse con Nicolas! ¡Pese a que se hace la dura, sé que en el fondo solo se hace la dura para hacerse la más interesante!

Ember miró feo a su padre en el momento que dijo aquello último. La dragona tratando de cambiar el tema, les preguntó a Nicolas y a los otros.

Ember: Olvidemos lo que decía mi padre y decidme ¿Qué os ha traído a tus amigos y a ti?

Nicolas: Oh...Pues nosotros venimos para...Para...¿Para qué hemos venido en primer lugar, amigos?

Preguntó inocentemente esto último el alicornio verde, haciendo que todos los presentes cayeran al suelo al estilo anime.

Ember: Idiota...

Holy: ¿Serás tarugo? ¡Vinimos aquí para buscar la pista que se supone que estaría en el cementerio de los dragones!

Le respondía enfadada la fénix donde la ave se ponía a volar hasta estar al lado de Nicolas, donde ahí con el pico empezó a picarle en la cabeza al alicornio verde.

Nicolas: ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Lo he pillado, pero para! ¡Ay! ¡Que duele!

Se quejaba el alicornio verde mientras la fénix tras picarle un rato, voló de nuevo para pararse en el hombro de Mike. Ember con curiosidad, preguntó.

Ember: Aunque me gustaría seguir viendo el sufrimiento de este idiota, os tengo que preguntar ¿Para qué queréis ir al Cementerio de los dragones?

El grupo le explicó el problema de Equestria con la luna y el enfermizo juego de Dark Soul. Ember escuchó con suma atención las explicaciones de éstos y asintiendo, respondió.

Ember: Ya veo. Sí que parece que tenéis un grave problema en Equestria. No os preocupéis. Os llevaré al cementerio para ver si encontramos eso que buscáis.

Mike: Gracias, Ember. Te estamos muy agradecidos por tu ayuda.

Decía Mike con una sonrisa, agradeciendo bastante la ayuda de la dragona.

Ember: No es nada. Seguidme.

El grupo se puso a seguir a Ember donde esta hacía de guía. Mientras se marchaban, Torch alzando la voz, les dijo.

Torch: ¡Si podéis, haced el favor de dejad un rato a solas a Ember y su prometido para que puedan intimar un poco!

Ember: ¡Oh, padre! ¡Cállate!

Le contestaba enfadada la dragona con un gran rubor en el rostro por el comentario de su padre. Mike, Holy y Vulcan trataron de contener las ganas de reírse por ello.

Tras una larga caminata, el grupo llegó a dicho cementerio. Un basto valle rocoso donde había huesos de dragones de todo tipo en el lugar.

Ember: Bienvenidos al cementerio de los dragones. Aquí es donde todos los dragones a morir cuando están muy viejos o mortalmente enfermos.

Anunciaba la dragona el basto valle lleno de huesos de dragón de todo tipo y tamaños. Algunos pequeños que estaban acumulados en un montón, como otros enormes que ocupaba rocas enteras.

Nicolas: Whoa...Este sitio no lo había visto nunca antes.

Comentaba enormemente sorprendido el alicornio verde al ver el basto cementerio. Mike, Holy y Vulcan no tanto ya que era casi idéntico al cementerio de dragones de su mundo de origen.

Mike: Bien. Hora de ponerse a buscar la pista.

Vulcan: ¿Y cómo es la pista esa?

Holy: Ni idea. Ese gato loco no especifico como sería. Así que no queda más remedio que buscar cualquier cosa que no encaje en el cementerio.

Nicolas: Menudo latazo. Bueno. Mejor empezar cuanto antes.

Decía el alicornio verde mientras se frotaba las manos. El grupo descendió hasta llegar al suelo y ahí se pusieron a buscar lo que fuese la pista.

Ajeno al grupo, algo los estaba vigilando o más bien acechando. Se desplazaba de un lado a otro con una visión roja. Luego esa visión se dirigió hacia un esqueleto pequeño de dragón donde en cierto modo se introdujo en él.

Dicho esqueleto estaba detrás de Vulcan, donde la cabeza del dragón se le iluminaron los ojos con un color rojo brillante y se giro viendo a Vulcan. El robot como notando algo, se giró para ver que había detrás suya. La cabeza del esqueleto volvió a su posición original y apagó los ojos mucho antes de que le viera Vulcan.

Vulcan se sentía extrañado mientras volvía mirar hacia delante, donde el esqueleto volví a mirarle. Una vez más Vulcan se giró donde el esqueleto volvía a su posición inicial. Vulcan miraba hacia delante y el esqueleto volvía a hacer lo mismo. Vulcan se giró rápido para ver si pillaba al esqueleto, pero el esqueleto volvía a su posición inicial.

Una y otra vez estuvo Vulcan volteando la cabeza donde el esqueleto volvía a su posición inicial una y otra vez, cada vez más y más rápido.

Mike: ¡Vulcan! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y ayúdanos a buscar!

Le llamaba Mike a Vulcan, donde el robot mirando por última vez al esqueleto, le contestó.

Vulcan: ¡Ya voy, jefe!

Vulcan se marchaba apartando la vista del esqueleto, donde este último volvía a mirar a Vulcan, pero rápidamente tuvo que volver a su posición inicial en el momento que Vulcan se volteaba de nuevo y mirase con desconfianza la cabeza del esqueleto.

Mientras el grupo buscaba, la extraña presencia acechante de mirada roja, salió de su escondite para seguir acechando al grupo.

Nicolas: Esto es como buscar una paja en un montón de agujas.

Se quejaba el alicornio verde buscando entre huesos y teniendo un cráneo de dragón sobre su cabeza a modo de casco.

Holy: Querrás decir una aguja en un pajar.

Le corregía la fénix blanca donde la ave estaba parada sobre el esqueleto de un gran dragón. El alicornio haciéndose el despistado mientras buscaba, la contestó.

Nicolas: Ehhh...Algo así.

Ante la respuesta, Holy rotó los ojos mientras pensaba para sí.

Holy: (Y aquí tenemos a Vulcan 2.0)

Vulcan: A todo esto ¿Cómo sabremos lo que hay que encontrar?

Mike: La verdad es que ni idea. Ese condenado gato al menos podría haber especificado un poco más.

Comentaba molesto el alicornio mientras rebuscaba entre los huesos de dragón cualquier cosa. Nicolas estando de acuerdo con él mientras se apoyaba la mano sobre una enorme cabeza de dragón, le dio la razón.

Nicolas: Eso es verdad. A saber cual sería la pista. Podría ser cualquier cosa. Una pieza, un objeto, una bolsa como la que está sobre la cabeza de este dragón esquelético.

Holy: ¿Has dicho bolsa?

Preguntó curiosa la fénix donde el grupo al escucharlo, miraron con atención al alicornio verde.

Nicolas: Pues sí. Esta especie de bolsa de tela rara que hay sobre esta enorme cabeza de dragón huesudo de aquí.

Respondió el alicornio verde mientras señalaba con su otra mano una bolsa de tela, donde dicha bolsa estaba metido en una grieta del cráneo del dragón. Nicolas tardó unos segundos hasta que finalmente reaccionó y exclamó.

Nicolas: ¡Arrea! ¿Podría ser?

Mike: ¡Sí! Tiene que ser eso.

Holy: La pista.

Ajeno al grupo, la misteriosa figura acechante se escabullía entre los huesos hasta meterse en el cráneo del enorme dragón de hueso donde estaba Nicolas.

Nicolas: ¡Genial! Esto ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. je, je, je.

Comentaba el semental a punto de meter la mano en el hueco para coger la bolsa, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, las cuencas de los ojos del cráneo empezaron a brillar en rojo. Holy notando eso, trató de advertir a Nicolas.

Holy: ¡Nicolas! ¡Cuidado!

El cráneo empezó a moverse y a sacudirse, donde el alicornio verde retrocedió por la sorpresa y se reunió con los demás. Ahí el cráneo empezó a elevarse hasta quedar flotando en el aire. Al mismo tiempo, restos de huesos de dragones empezaron a ir flotando hacia el cráneo, donde poco a poco entre todos los huesos estaban formando un cuerpo completo de dragón con alas, garras afiladas y cola terminado en lanza. Ojos rojos brillantes en las cuencas de los ojos.

Vulcan: Esto...Ember ¿Es normal que los huesos de este lugar hagan eso?

Preguntaba no muy seguro de preguntar. Ember mirando desconcertada al enorme dragón de hueso, le contestó.

Ember: Que yo sepa, no. Los huesos de dragones muertos deberían estar descansando aquí para toda la eternidad. No moverse por ahí como si nada.

Nicolas: Pues deberías decirle eso a ese enorme dragón de ahí.

Le contestaba Nicolas mientras sacaba sus tres espadas. El dragón de hueso mirando al grupo, rugió y lanzó su garra con intención de despedazarlos. El grupo se apartó de su camino excepto Mike, donde el alicornio empleando su enorme fuerza atrapó con las manos la garra del dragón, reteniéndola como podía.

Nicolas: Whoa...A eso llamo yo un tío fuerte.

Decía el alicornio mientras veía como Mike lograba retener el solo como podía las garras del dragón de hueso. Mike haciendo fuerza, logró arrancar el brazo al dragón.

Mike: ¡Te la devuelvo!

Le decía Mike tomando el enorme brazo como si un bate se tratase, donde lo usó para golpear la cabeza del dragón donde ahí salió volando y chocar contra una pared.

Mike: Tampoco fue para tanto.

Decía sonriente Mike mientras tiraba el brazo huesudo al suelo, pero la calma no duró mucho cuando la cabeza de dragón volvía a flotar como el resto del esqueleto, para luego volverse a unirse.

Holy: ¡Cuidado! ¡Vuelve a estar completo!

Advertía la fénix mientras el dragón rugía de nuevo con toda su furia. Mike estaba en posición de combate hasta que una nota cayó sobre su cara. El alicornio al notarlo, agarró la nota con su mano donde ahí notó que había algo escrito.

Mike: "Espero que os guste la sorpresa que os he dejado. Yo lo llamó "Huesitos", como son todo huesos. Je, je, je. Fdo: Dark Soul".

Mike: Ese condenado gato. Está claro que nos iba a dejar alguna sorpresa guardada.

Comentaba molesto Mike mientras arrugaba el papel con su mano. El dragón ahí alzando su cola, trató de aplastar a Mike. El alicornio blanco lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado. Nicolas con sus tres espadas, saltó por un lado del dragón y de un tajo le cortó los brazos y la cabeza.

Cuando Nicolas aterrizó en el suelo, sonrió satisfecho, hasta que notó que las piezas perdidas del dragón volvían a unirse de nuevo.

Nicolas: ¿Será posible? Esa cosa se reconstruye como un puzzle.

Se quejaba el alicornio verde al notar que el dragón de hueso podía volver a reconstruirse como si nada. El dragón mirando a Nicolas, lanzó una llamarada verde contra él, donde el alicornio tuvo que apartarse.

Nicolas: ¡Whoa! ¡Cuidado con esas llamas, tío! Aunque sea verde, unas llamas igual de verdes no me sienta bien.

Se quejaba el alicornio mientras se iba apartando de las llamas. Vulcan armado con la Atomic Hammer, cargaba contra el dragón.

Vulcan: ¡Apartaos! ¡Voy a hacer este bicho puzzle en una versión más pequeña de su cabeza!

Decía en voz alta Vulcan, pegando éste un gran salto hasta llegar a la altura de la cabeza del dragón. Cargando de energía su martillo, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza del dragón de hueso, desintegrándola por completo y la bolsa cayó al suelo.

Vulcan: ¡Toma ya! ¿Qué te ha parecido eso?

Celebraba el robot tras haber logrado destruir la cabeza del dragón de hueso. El dragón con una garra se palpaba la parte donde debería estar su cabeza. Luego al ver que ya no tenía cabeza, se fue caminando hacia un grupo de huesos, introducir sus garras en el montón y luego sacarse otra cabeza donde se la colocó encima de ella.

Vulcan: ¡Eh! ¡Eso no vale! ¡Tienes cabezas de repuesto!

Se quejaba el robot al ver que el dragón volvía a tener una cabeza nueva. Luego mirando a Vulcan, volvió a abrir la boca. Solo que en vez de lanzar fuego, lanzó un rayo de hielo contra él.

Vulcan: ¡Arrea! ¡Modo Velocidad!

Vulcan adoptó su Modo Velocidad para esquivar los rayos de energía. Luego lanzó otro rayo contra Nicolas.

Nicolas: No pienso dejar que me fulmines con un rayo ¡Espadas Llameantes!

Alzó la voz el alicornio verde, donde envolvió sus espadas en llamas y usó las tres para bloquear el rayo de hielo del dragón.

Holy: Técnicamente es un rayo congelante lo que te lanza, Nicolas.

Le corrigió la fénix ante lo anterior que había dicho el alicornio verde. Nicolas manteniendo la presión, la contestó.

Nicolas: ¡Ya lo sé, carai! ¡Tampoco soy tan tonto!

Ember: Eso es discutible.

Respondió Ember donde la dragona mantenía una posición prudencial enfrente del dragón de huesos. El dragón aumentaba la fuerza del rayo para tratar de congelar al semental.

Nicolas: ¡Con eso no me pararás! ¡Rugido de Dragón Ardiente!

Gritaba Nicolas donde desde sus espadas en llamas, lanzó un potente rayo de fuego que fue superando al del dragón, logrando impactar en su cabeza, donde quedó ésta congelada.

Nicolas voló hasta la cabeza congelada y con sus espadas, realizó múltiples tajos donde redujo a trozos el cráneo del dragón.

Nicolas: ¡Cabeza fuera!

Decía el alicornio verde mientras volvía al a suelo a cierta distancia prudencial. El dragón de hueso tras comprobar que ya no tenía cabeza, volvió al montón para rebuscar otra cabeza. Así hasta que encontró otra y se la colocó encima.

Vulcan: ¿Acaso te vas a probar todas las que haya en el sitio?

Le preguntaba Vulcan de forma irónica al dragón de hueso. El dragón ahora abrió la boca y de ella salió un láser de luz donde lo movió a modo de arco, haciendo que el grupo tuviera que apartarse para esquivarlo. Dicho láser arrasaba todo cuanto encontraba en su camino.

Mike: Esta cosa ya me está hartando ¡Holy! ¡Shinigami!

Holy: ¡Marchando una de Shinigami!

Holy se fusionó con Mike, haciendo que adoptar su forma de guerrero de luz.

Mike: ¡Yo soy...La justicia!

Alzó la voz Mike mientras empuñaba la Knight King y la Espada de Eones. Nicolas viendo eso, comentó alucinado.

Nicolas: Vaya. Esto mola.

Mike: Hora de hacer pedazos a esa cosa.

Nicolas: Estoy contigo.

Ambos guerreros fueron volando hacia el dragón de esqueleto, donde este último disparó un láser contra ellos. Mike y Nicolas lo esquivaron cada uno hacia un lado mientras se dirigían derechos hacia el dragón.

Mike: ¡Corte Celestial!

Nicolas: ¡Corte Furioso!

Ambos alicornios cargando de energía sus espadas, lanzaron un tajo cada uno donde acertaron en los brazos del esqueleto, destruyéndolas en el proceso.

El dragón se miró a ambos lados, donde notó que le faltaban brazos. Luego fue hacia el montón de huesos que había por ahí, donde ahí se agenció con dos brazos nuevos.

Nicolas: Esa cosa no para de reconstruirse.

Vulcan: Con todo el material que hay aquí, no me extraña.

Mike: Habrá que acabar con esa cosa de un golpe. Vulcan ¿Cómo tienes la mejora combinada del Atomic Hammer?

Preguntaba esto último el guerrero angelical. Vulcan ante la pregunta, sonrió ampliamente mientras sacaba el Cañón Quántico y ahí respondió.

Vulcan: De fábula. Lo vas a ver en seguida.

El robot juntó en Cañón Quántico con la Atomic Hammer y ahí ambas empezaron a brillar, a la vez que empezaron a unirse. Dando como resultado una nueva arma.

Vulcan: Aquí tengo el Martillo Cañón Quántico*.

 ***Cortería de TeamWildCross**

Decía todo sonriente el robot mientras mostraba su arma combinada. Un gigantesco mazo de dos manos de color verde con detalles azules y violetas donde en el lado derecho tenía como un especie de cañón.

Vulcan: Hora de dar el golpe.

Decía con malicia el robot donde iba cargando de energía atómica en el lado izquierdo del martillo. Ahí fue el robot cargando contra el dragón de hueso, donde este último disparó un láser de gran potencia contra el robot. Vulcan de un gran salto, lo esquivó pasando por encima del rayo y teniendo el dragón al alcance.

Vulcan: ¡Toma Martillazo!

Gritaba Vulcan mientras en el lado derecho donde estaba el cañón, surgió un potente láser que permitió a Vulcan tomar mayor impulso y golpear con fuerza la cabeza del dragón. El impacto provocó una gran explosión de gran envergadura que desintegró por completo el esqueleto.

Vulcan: ¡Bicho desintegrado!

Celebraba el robot mientras zarandeaba el martillo y lo dejó caer al suelo, provocando sin querer una corriente de energía que fue recorriendo el suelo hasta gran distancia donde se perdió en la lejanía. Luego se escuchó una fuerte explosión a lo lejos.

Torch: ¡Mi colaaaaa...!

Se oía gritar a lo lejos a Torch donde se reflejaba robot.

Vulcan: ¡Ups...! Menos mal que Eye Fox no está aquí. Sino me pone de tonto...

Comentaba el robot al darse cuenta de que se le fue la mano. Ajeno a ello, la misma figura acechante que por lo visto no fue destruido, observaba al robot mientras el resto del grupo se acercaba a Vulcan.

Mike: Buen trabajo, Vulcan.

Nicolas: Le has dado bien a esa cosa.

Le decían éstos felicitando al robot, donde Vulcan ahí sonrió de forma presumida mientras se colocaba el arma al hombro. La figura acechante se introdujo en otro cuerpo donde emergiendo de un montó de huesos, apareció con un cuerpo nuevo.

Ember: ¡Cuidado! ¡Esa cosa vuelve otra vez!

Advertía la dragona mientras el grupo en guardia, veían al dragón. Solo que mucho más grande que antes y con varios huesos encima de los otros a modo de armadura, haciendo parecer más amenazante. Dicho dragón miró al grupo donde ahí rugió de furia mientras de sus brazos surgían unos afilados huesos a modo de cuchillas punzantes.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: La idea de la luna cayendo en tres días fue idea de Comet Galaxy, donde le agradezco la idea.**


	98. Piezas de Puzzle

**Piezas del Puzzle**

Mike, Vulca y Nicolas siendo acompañados por Ember, encontraron posiblemente la ubicación de la pista dejada por Dark Soul para evitar que la Luna caiga sobre Canterlot. Las cosas se complicaron cuando apareció una de las horribles creaciones del gato loco, nada menos que un dragón íntegramente hecho de huesos que cada vez que es destruido, se vuelve a reconstruir con restos de huesos del cementerio de dragones.

El grupo en guardia estaban enfrente del ahora enorme y blindado dragón de huesos, donde la bestia rugía de forma amenazante.

Mike: Me parece que las cosas se nos han complicado un poco.

Comentaba el guerrero de luz mientras empuñaba sus dos espadas. Nicolas empuñando este también sus tres espadas, comentó.

Nicolas: Esa cosa sí que es bien fea. Al menos tenemos al alcance la bolsa con lo que sea que contenga dentro.

Decía tratando de sonar optimista Nicolas, señalando éste con una de sus espadas la bolsa que estaba por el suelo. En ese instante, el dragón de hueso lanzó lo que parecería una especie de lengua hecha de huesos, donde ahí atrapó la bolsa y se la llevó al interior de su boca.

Mike: Adiós bolsa.

Vulcan: Como diría mi compañera Eye Fox en momentos así ¿No podías haberte quedado calladito, majo?

Decía esto último imitando la forma de hablar de su compañera. Nicolas alzando de hombros, comentó.

Nicolas: Bueno. Como se suele decir, no se puede hacer una tortilla sin romper unos cuantos huevos. Je, je, je.

El dragón de hueso rugió a la vez que pegaba un gran salto con intención de aplastar al grupo.

Ember: ¡Cuidado! ¡Ahí viene esa cosa!

Advertía la dragona donde ahí el grupo se apartó para evitar ser aplastado por los enormes pies del dragón esqueleto. El dragón esqueleto lanzó su garra con intención de atravesar a Mike, pero el guerrero de luz lo esquivó de un salto y ahí dando un doble tajo con sus espadas, le cortó al garra al dragón de hueso.

Nicolas no se quedó atrás y con sus tres espadas, lanzó un triple tajo con le cortó la cola, la pata derecha y un ala al dragón.

Vulcan con su nueva arma y cargando de energía, golpeó con fuerza del pecho del dragón de hueso, logrando destrozar gran parte del mismo y mandarlo contra un montón de huesos. El dragón de hueso medio destruido, empezó a regenerarse mediante los huesos del montón hasta estar completo de nuevo.

Nicolas: ¡Eh! ¡Eso no vale! Tiene piezas de recambio el bicho ese.

Se quejaba el semental verde mientras veía como el dragón de huesos volvía a regenerarse por completo.

Mike: Mucho me temo que mientras tenga material aquí, nos será muy difícil acabar con él.

Comentaba ahora Mike mientras usaba sus dos espadas para bloquear un rayo lanzado por el dragón desde la boca. Vulcan con su Martillo Cañón en ambos cascos, comentó.

Vulcan: Yo creo que tengo una idea.

Holy: (No sé que me da más miedo ahora mismo. El dragón de huesos o que Vulcan tenga una idea).

Comentaba la fénix en parte preocupada ante la posible idea de Vulcan. El robot sonriendo de forma confiada, dijo.

Vulcan: Si tiene huesos, se reparará solo. Por eso debemos impedir que consiga más ¿Verdad?

Mike: Pues sí, Vulcan. Ese sería una idea.

Nicolas: La cuestión es ¿Cómo?

Ante los comentarios de estos últimos, Vulcan sonrió maliciosamente dando por fin respuesta a la idea que ha tenido.

Vulcan: ¡Destruyamos todos los huesos que haya aquí! Si no tiene material, no podrá reconstruirse.

Dijo finalmente el robot su idea. Nicolas escuchando eso, le dio la razón a la vez que sonrió.

Nicolas: ¡Oye! No es mala idea esa. Sí, señor. Entonces vamos a destruir todos los huesos que haya en el lugar.

Vulcan: ¡Estupendo! ¡Con mi martillo, puedo destruir todos los huesos de una vez!

Decía Vulcan zarandeando su martillo y cargándolo de energía, para que de un golpe poder destruir todos los huesos del lugar. Ember que había escuchado eso, les llamó la atención a éstos con tono muy molesto.

Ember: ¡Ni se os ocurra! Aquí hay huesos que llevan miles y miles de años. No voy a consentir que destruyáis los huesos.

Mike: Ember tiene razón. Estos huesos llevan mucho tiempo aquí. Son en cierto modo, antigüedades valiosas sobre la historia de los dragones. No podemos destruirlos.

Comentaba Mike dando la razón a la dragona. Mientras tanto, el dragón de hueso lanzó desde su tórax varias costillas a modo de flechas contra el grupo, donde éstos tuvieron que esquivarlos para evitar ser ensartados por éstas.

Nicolas: ¿Y qué propones que hagamos? ¿Dejar que esa cosa nos mate?

Preguntaba el alicornio verde ahora esquivando la dentellada del dragón de hueso. El dragón iba a atacar de nuevo hasta que una flama le impactó en la cabeza, siendo Ember la responsable del ataque.

Ember: ¡Oye, tú! ¡No me ignores!

Le llamaba la atención molesta la dragona a la vez que lanzaba más bolas de fuego contra el dragón de hueso. El dragón lanzó su garra contra la dragona, pero Nicolas empleando su gran velocidad, voló hasta apartar a Ember de la trayectoria de la garra de dragón. Ahí Nicolas y Ember cayeron rodando al suelo quedando la dragona tumbada contra el suelo con Nicolas encima, ambos en posición algo provocativa.

Nicolas: ¿Estás bien, Ember?

Preguntaba el alicornio verde cuyo rostro estaba muy cerca de el de Ember. La dragona tenía un leve rubor al tener al semental encima y tan cerca de ella. Así hasta que al final lo apartó bruscamente de un empujón y le dijo.

Ember: ¡Pues claro que sí, idiota! ¡No te necesitaba para nada! ¡Podía cuidarme bien yo sola!

Se quejaba molesta la dragona mientras se ponía de pie. Nicolas rotando los ojos, comentó para sí.

Nicolas: Sí. Está de maravilla.

El dragón iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que Mike le atravesó el cráneo con una de sus espadas. La otra la clavó en la base y a modo de palanca le sacó la cabeza del dragón, haciendo que saliera volando de allí. Luego Mike voló para evitar los manotazos que el dragón sin cabeza daba a todos lados sin éxito al no tener cabeza. Luego de un rato el dragón de hueso se acercó a un montón para recoger otra cabeza.

Nicolas: ¡De eso nada!

Nicolas se teletransportó hasta estar al lado del dragón de hueso.

Nicolas: ¡Big Bang!

Nicolas lanzó desde sus manos una potente láser explosivo que arrasó por completo al dragón de hueso.

Nicolas: ¡Toma ya! ¡Bicho eliminado!

Celebraba el alicornio verde hasta que Mike ahí le llamó la atención.

Mike: Sí...Como media montaña también.

Decía el guerrero de luz donde efectivamente, el ataque de Nicolas se llevó parte de una montaña que había a lo lejos. Ember viendo lo que había armado Nicolas, se pasó una garra al rostro mientras decía.

Ember: Este alicornio, siempre tan bruto.

Nicolas: Ehhh...Bueno. Algún fallo técnico se puede haber je, je, je. Al menos hemos acabado con el bicho que es lo que importa. Je, je, je.

Comentaba con una sonrisa tonta el semental, tratando éste de aliviar tensión. Mike rotó los ojos mientras Vulcan se reía ante la hazaña del alicornio verde. La calma duró poco cuando emergió de nuevo el dragón de hueso, pero con un tamaño mayor y de aspecto más intimidante.

Nicolas: ¡No fastidies! ¿Esa cosa sigue viva?

Exclamaba ya harto y en parte aburrido el alicornio verde al ver que el dragón emergía de nuevo. El dragón lanzó un hálito de fuego azul contra el grupo.

Mike: ¡Nano Escudo!

Mike convocó el Nano Escudo que cubrió por alrededor del grupo para protegerlo de las llamas.

Mike: (Por mucho que lo destruyamos, esa cosa vuelve a emerger de nuevo y cada vez más fuerte. Tiene que haber algo que lo mantiene. Debo averiguar lo que es).

Mike activó el Jogan par analizar a la criatura de huesos. Ahí podía ver unas corrientes de energía roja que emergían del centro mismo del dragón de hueso. En dicho centro había como la silueta de un especie de dragón de energía sin rostro, solo ojos con brazos, pero sin alas o piernas, terminado en una especie de cola fantasmal.

Mike: (¡Aja! Seguramente es eso lo que mantiene al dragón. Si destruimos lo que lo controla, acabaremos con él).

Pensaba para sí Mike, presintiendo éste que había encontrado el punto débil del dragón de huesos. Dicho dragón alzó su garra donde la bajó de golpe, golpeando con violencia la barrera creada por Mike con intención de destruirla. Iba atacar de nuevo hasta que unas bolas de fuego le golpearon la nuca, interrumpiendo así su ataque.

Ember: ¡Eh! ¡Cosa horrenda! ¡Te has vuelto a olvidar de mí!

Le llamaba la atención la dragona, en parte molesta porque hasta ahora el dragón de huesos no parecía siquiera prestarla atención desde que empezó la batalla.

Nicolas: ¿Ember estaba detrás todo este tiempo? Yo creí que estaba con nosotros.

Vulcan: Yo también pensaba que estaba con nosotros, aunque no la viera.

Nicolas: Con razón no la oír hablar mal de mí por un rato.

Comentaban ambos sementales. El dragón de hueso ahora centrando su atención en la dragona, lanzó una intensa llamarada contra la dragona, donde Ember tuvo que salir volando para esquivar las llamas.

Mike: ¡Doble Filo de Flash!

Gritó Mike bajando su escudo mientras sus dos espadas brillaban con luz dorada, donde volando como un misil hacia el dragón, el guerrero angelical dio un doble tajo con sus espadas, partiendo en dos al dragón de hueso.

Mike: ¡Vulcan! ¡Utiliza tu ataque destructor de nuevo contra el dragón, antes de que se recomponga!

Vulcan: ¡Marchando!

Vulcan fue corriendo hacia el dragón de hueso descabezado. Dicho dragón movió su cola de golpe, donde el robot tuvo que saltar para esquivarlo. Ahí Vulcan cargando de energía su martillo, lanzó un potente golpe donde se produjo una potente explosión en el lugar de impacto, haciendo que el dragón fuese desintegrado por completo.

Mike: Bien...Ahora...

El guerrero de luz buscaba con ayuda de su Jogan al ser que controlaba al dragón y finalmente lo vio. Reptando por el suelo, el ser de energía roja iba hacia un grupo de huesos donde se veía la cabeza de un dragón aun más grande que el anterior.

Mike: Te cace...

A gran velocidad el guerrero de luz voló hasta donde estaba el ser de energía. Gracias a su Jogan podía verle pese a ser invisible para los demás. Sin darle tiempo a nada más, el guerrero de luz con su espada atravesó a dicho ser de energía, donde este último emitió un especie de chillido de dolor.

Mike: ¡Ya te tengo!

Celebraba el guerrero de luz alzando este su espada con el ser de energía en ella, donde dicho ser de energía emitía chillidos de dolor al ser atravesado por la espalda.

Nicolas: ¿Qué está haciendo Mike?

Preguntaba Nicolas que veía a Mike alzando la espada y en cierto modo como hablando solo. A diferencia de Mike que poseía este el Jogan, Nicolas no podía ver al ser de energía que el guerrero de luz tenía atravesando con su espada.

Mike sacó su espada rápidamente, haciendo que el ser de energía quedara unos instantes flotando en el aire. Ahí dando otro tajo con su otra espada, lo partió en dos al ser de energía acabando así con él.

Mike: Ya está. Bicho eliminado.

Celebraba el guerrero de luz a la vez retornando a su forma alicornio con Holy sobre su hombro. La fénix viendo caer la bolsa al suelo, voló hasta ella para cogerla entre sus garras y traerla hacia Mike. El resto del grupo se reunió con él.

Mike: Bien. Veamos que hay en esta bolsa.

Nicolas: Ya sería hora.

Vulcan: Después de lo que nos ha costado conseguirla.

Mike desató el cordel de la bolsa y dejaba caer su contenido en la palma de su mano. Cuando todos vieron su contenido, la expresión de sus rostros fue de total sorpresa.

Nicolas: ¿Eh...?

Ember: ¿Esto es lo que buscabais?

Vulcan: Pues...Ni idea...

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano. Camaleón, Adelia y Kaiser llegaron al instituto Canterlot a través del espejo. Por supuesto al entrar en aquel mundo, adoptaron forma humana y acorde a sus colores y peinados. También ropa adaptada al lugar, siendo Camaleón y Adelia portando la mayor parte de su equipo.

Kaiser: Ya estamos aquí.

Comentaba el semental mientras observaba alrededor.

Sunset: Hola, Kaiser. Esperaba vuestra llegada.

Los saludaba nada menos que Sunset Shimmer. La humana estaba ahí presente junto con las otras mane. Kaiser al verlas, sonrió a la vez que las saludaba.

Kaiser: Hola, Sunset. Hola chicas.

Mane: ¡Hola!

Le devolvieron todas el saludo a Kaiser.

Sunset: La Twilight de Equestria ya nos avisó a través del libro que vendríais por aquí. Por lo que os esperábamos.

Pinkie: ¡Bienvenidos, chicos!

Les daba la bienvenida Pinkie Pie apareciendo por un lado y luego por otro, soltando confeti y serpentinas por encima del grupo. Camaleón y Adelia en parte sonrieron al ver cosas familiares que en su mundo.

Adelia: Ya veo que nos esperabais. Soy Adelia, de la Patrulla Harmony y este es Camaleón.

Camaleón: ¡Buena onda, amigos! ¡Aloja!

Saludaba Camaleón con un disfraz de habitante de Hawai con collar de flores, sombrero de paja y tocando una guitarra de Hawai con melodía de dicho lugar. Aquella acción hizo reír a las mane.

Sunset: Je, je, je. Un placer. Nosotros somos...

Adelia: Lo sabemos. Ya estamos al tanto.

La interrumpió Adelia dando por entendido que ya estaban al tanto. Sunset dándose cuenta a lo que se refería, dijo.

Sunset: Claro. Vosotros debéis ser los que venís de otro mundo en una misión.

Camaleón: Así es, compañera. Veo que lo has deducido muy bien.

La contestaba Camaleón con un disfraz de detective al estilo Sherlock Holmes y con una pipa donde salían burbujas en ella. Pinkie Pie se reía a más no poder ante el cambio de disfraz del changeling humanizado. Ahí Kaiser tomó la palabra.

Kaiser: Así es, pero ahora mismo tenemos problemas más preocupantes entre manos.

Sunset: Lo sabemos. La situación en Canterlot parecer ir muy mal ahora.

Applejack: Pensar que por culpa de un loco enfermo, la luna podría estrellarse en Canterlot.

Pinkie: Síii...Muy malo eso que caiga la luna.

Decía Pinkie Pie que aparecía colgada boca abajo mientras iba poco a poco descendiendo hacia el suelo.

Adelia: Por eso debemos encontrar las pistas para encontrar las instalaciones de híbridos. Cuanto antes lo encontremos, mejor.

Sunset: Twilight me envió a través de mi libro la pista, que podría estar en nuestro mundo y creo saber cual es.

Camaleón: ¿Y cuál es, compañera?

Preguntaba el changeling. Sunset mirando la página de su libro donde vino el mensaje, respondió.

Sunset: "Un lugar donde matan a los toros por diversión". Sin duda debe referirse a la plaza de toros que hace un año montaron aquí en la ciudad.

Fluttershy: Sí. Que lugar más horrible. Matar a pobres toros, todo por una lamentable excusa de que es una tradición ¡Es aborrecible!

Comentaba Fluttershy con un gran tono de enojo nada típico en ella. Kaiser ahí comentó.

Kaiser: Podría ser allí lo que buscamos ¿Pilla lejos ese lugar?

Sunset: Está por lo menos al otro lado de la ciudad.

Adelia: Entonces nos tocará un buen paseo hasta allí.

Camaleón: Podríamos usar los mecas para ello.

Respondía Camaleón, considerando éste la idea de usar los mecas para llegar a la plaza de toros. Adelia negando con la cabeza, le respondió a su compañero.

Adelia: No sería aconsejable. En el mundo de Equestria todavía, pero aquí llamaríamos mucho la atención. Habrá que llegar allí de otra forma.

Sunset: Quizás la directora Celestia os pueda prestar su coche, ya que de momento no lo utiliza.

Kaiser: Buena idea. Procuraremos cuidarlo.

Respondió Kaiser, agradeciendo éste la ayuda prestada por las mane.

Más tarde y utilizando el coche de la directora Celestia, iban Kaiser conduciendo este el vehículo, junto con Adelia que iba en el asiento de al lado y Camaleón al lado.

Adelia: Esto ya es otra cosa. Con esto llegaremos enseguida.

Comentaba confiada la mujer. Kaiser viendo a lo lejos una gasolinera, comentó.

Kaiser: Sí, pero antes iremos a llenar gasolina. He notado que le falta en el deposito.

El chico detuvo el coche al lado de la gasolinera. Camaleón fue el primero en bajarse del vehículo.

Kaiser: Bien, Camaleón. Ya que estamos aquí, llena el depósito. De la barata ¿Eh?

Le decía Kaiser al changeling, donde este último yendo a los surtidores, le contestaba afirmativamente.

Camaleón: Sí, Kaiser.

Poco después, Camaleón escondido detrás de los surtidores, estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono.

Camaleón: Sí, vengan rápidos. Cosa muy grave, oiga. A saber si se volverá agresivo.

Más tarde...

Kaiser: ¿Pero qué hacen? ¡Yo soy un ciudadano libre! ¡Que me suelten!

Gritaba desesperado el chico, donde éste tenía puesto una camisa de fuerza y siendo llevados por dos loqueros.

Loquero: Que sí, que sí. Ahora le llevaremos a comprar diez latas de caviar ruso del de siete céntimos el kilo. Je, je, je.

Le respondía uno de los loqueros con tono bromista a Kaiser mientras lo llevaban a la ambulancia. Una gran tumulto de gente se había reunido allí observando la escena, donde estaban Adelia y Camaleón entre ellos, y Camaleón ahí le comentaba a un señor de al lado.

Camaleón: Y entonces llamé a los loqueros. Imagine. Quería que le llenara del deposito de gasolina. "De la barata". Gasolina barata.

Señor: Pobre chico. Tan joven. No creo que se recupere jamás.

Respondió con pena el hombre sintiendo lástima por Kaiser. Una mujer observaba la escena mientras una lágrima caía de su ojo y un cura iba haciendo gestos religiosos con un incensario y todo.

Más tarde en el manicomio, salía un molesto kaiser por las puertas. Adelia y Camaleón se asomaban por una esquina mientras comentaban entre ellos.

Adelia: Ya le han soltado.

Camaleón: Sí. No te imaginas lo que hubo que untar al psiquiatra de turno para que falsificara el test.

Más tarde, los tres volvían a estar en la gasolinera, donde Kaiser bastante molesto le iba diciendo a Camaleón.

Kaiser: ¡Cacho cernícalo! Al decir "de la barata" me refería a la de 95 octanos.

Camaleón: Sí, sí. Que cuando el tarro empieza a resecarse.

Respondió con una sonrisa irónica el changeling no creyéndose del todo la respuesta del chico. Adelia tampoco pudo contenerse un poco las ganas de reírse de las escena.

Tras llenar de deposito de gasolina el coche, el grupo retornaron a la carretera de las calles. Así hasta que llegaron a dicha plaza.

Era la típica plaza de toros de toda la vida. Donde se reunía gente para ver las actuaciones de tauromaquia. Kaiser, Camaleón y Adelia tenían que entrar en ella para buscar la pista dada por Dark Soul.

Kaiser: Ya llegamos. Supongo que habrá que tendremos que pagar para entrar.

Comentaba el chico. Camaleón ahí contestó.

Camaleón: Voy a preguntar por los precios en asientos sencillos.

El changeling fue a acercarse a la ventanilla donde vendían las entradas. Instantes después, el changeling regresaba con el grupo con expresión de haber recibido una noticia impactante.

Adelia: ¿Qué pasa, Camaleón?

Preguntaba Adelia al changeling al ver aquella expresión. Camaleón agitando una mano les contestó al grupo.

Camaleón: ¡Callad! ¡Callad! ¿Tenéis idea de lo que cobran en el gallinero?

Adelia y Kaiser por la expresión de Camaleón, las entradas iban a ser algo caras. El changeling se acercó a Kaiser y le susurró el precio. La expresión de Kaiser pasó a una de total sorpresa y se desmayó al suelo.

Adelia: Supongo que habrá que entrar de otra manera.

Comentaba Adelia al ver que pagando no era una opción muy accesible. Camaleón con un disfraz de foca y abanicando con su cola a Kaiser para que se reanimara, se fijó en algo y dijo.

Camaleón: Tengo una idea para entrar.

En otra parte de la plaza. Había una entrada con un portero apoyado a un lateral de la misma. Un hombre pasaba por dicha entrada.

Hombre: Soy el banderillero.

Se presentaba el que era el banderillero.

Portero: Pase.

Le indicaba el portero dando vía libre al banderillero.

Hombre2: Soy el picador.

Se presentaba el que era el picador.

Portero: Pase.

Le indicaba el portero dando vía libre al picador.

Toro: Soy el toro.

Se presentaba el que era el toro.

Portero: Pase.

Le indicaba el portero dando vía libre al toro.

Unos instantes después, el portero sintió que algo no encajaba y finalmente dándose cuenta del qué, abrió los ojos en par en par y exclamó.

Portero: ¿E...El toro?

El portero dándose cuenta de que le habían engañado, fue en busca de quienes le tomaron el pelo.

Portero: ¡Granujas! ¿Dónde están? ¡Sinverguenzaaas!

El presunto toro eran en realidad Camaleón y Kaiser compartiendo un disfraz biplaza.

Camaleón: Je, je, je. Menos mal que llevaba el disfraz de cornupeta.

Decía de forma presumida el changeling mientras se iba quitando la parte delantera del disfraz.

Kaiser: Bien. Ayudemos a Adelia a entrar y empecemos a buscar.

Decía Kaiser, pero sin que tuvieran tiempo de comentar nada más, se escuchaba la voz del portero.

Portero: ¿Dónde se han metido? ¡Bandidos!

Kaiser: Es el portero. Nos busca.

Comentaba preocupado el chico al escuchar la voz del portero. Camaleón hurgando en un baúl con ropa que había en su interior, le respondió.

Camaleón: Pongámonos estos trajes para despistar.

Ahora Camaleón estaba disfrazado de torero y Kaiser de picador, justo cuando llegó el portero y les preguntó a éstos.

Portero: ¡Eh! ¿No han visto pasar a un toro, con dos caraduras dentro?

Les preguntaba el portero, donde ahí Camaleón ahí le contestó.

Camaleón: ¡Sí! ¡Han seguido por ahí!

Le decía el changeling señalando por alto del muro.

Portero: ¿Por aquí? ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde?

El portero sorprendentemente estaba corriendo en lo alto de la pared por un rato, hasta que pegando un frenazo se percató de algo.

Portero: ¡Rayos! ¿Pero cómo pueden...Cómo...?

Finalmente siendo victima de la fuerza de gravedad, el portero al final cayó al suelo de cabeza, quedando K.O. y con cara de tonto.

Camaleón: Problema resuelto. Je, je, je.

Kaiser: Bien. Ahora busquemos a Adelia.

Más tarde, en otra parte del exterior de la plaza. Estaba Adelia esperando al lado de una puerta, donde esta última se abrió revelando a Camaleón y Kaiser. La chica sonriendo, comentó.

Adelia: Supongo que habéis logrado entrar.

Camaleón: Sí. Todo gracias a mis geniales disfraces. Je, je, je.

Respondía con cierto tono presumido el changeling. Kaiser llamando la atención, comentó.

Kaiser: Bueno. No perdamos el tiempo y vamos a buscar a lo que venimos a buscar.

Decía el chico donde dejaron pasar a Adelia por la puerta.

Con Adelia disfrazada de picadora, fueron a buscar la pista que tenían que encontrar. En ese momento, Camaleón y Adelia recibieron una comunicación a través de sus brazaletes.

Camaleón: Es de Mike y Vulcan.

Adelia: Dicen que ha encontrado la pista en el interior de una bolsa de tela, escondida en el interior del cráneo de un dragón.

Explicaban éstos. Kaiser pensativo, comentó.

Kaiser: Ya veo. Quizás lo que buscamos también está en una bolsa.

Camaleón: ¿Cómo la que lleva ese toro?

Preguntaba Camaleón cuya mirada se centraba en adelante, captando la atención de Kaiser.

Kaiser: ¿Cómo dices?

Kaiser miró por donde señalaba el changeling y ahí es cuando lo vio, en el interior de una jaula había un toro negro y enorme con expresión de muy mala uva.

Adelia: Carai. Menudo toro.

Camaleón: Sí. Y fijaos lo que lleva colgado del cuello.

Contestaba el changeling señalando que bajo el cuello del toro había una bolsa de tela atada con un cordel.

Kaiser: Vaya. Esto ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba.

Comentaba sonriente y confiado el chico mientras se acercaba al a jaula, donde el toro le miraba con muy mala cara como diciendo "Si te acercas, te mando a Madagascar de una cornada". Adelia ahí trató de advertirle a Kaiser.

Adelia: ¿Crees que es buena idea? Ese toro tiene pinta de tener muy mala uva.

Kaiser: Tranquila. Solo es cogerle la bolsa del cuello y...

El chico intentó meter la mano dentro de la jaula para coger la bolsa, pero el toro ahí dio una fuerte cornada contra la jaula, sobresaltando a Kaiser y este cayera al suelo.

Kaiser: Vale...Puede que no sea tan fácil después de todo.

Comentaba ya no tan confiado Kaiser mientras se miraba la mano para asegurarse de que no tuviera algún daño.

Adelia: Bueno ¿Cómo se lo quitamos ese toro con tan mala uva?

Camaleón: Yo con disfraz de cazador selvático, puedo dormirlo con una cerbatana con dardo anestesiante.

Respondía el changeling, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de cambiarse de disfraz, un portón se abría por detrás de la jaula, donde el toro pasó por él.

Adelia: ¡Se lo llevan!

Kaiser: Supongo que para lidiar con el toro en la plaza.

Camaleón: ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Kaiser: Nada. Simplemente dejamos que se carguen al toro y una vez muerto el animal, podremos coger tranquilamente la bolsa.

Explicaba el semental con total tranquilidad. Adelia escuchando eso, le comentó a Kaiser.

Adelia: No creo que a Fluttershy le haga gracia eso que dices.

Kaiser: A veces por el bien común, hay que hacer sacrificios.

Respondía el semental. Justo en ese momento entró el que parecía el gerente de la plaza de toros y mirando a éstos, comentó.

Gerente: ¡Hombre! Aquí os encuentro.

El grupo miró extrañado al gerente mientras este último seguía hablando.

Gerente: El torero, picador y banderillero que faltaban ¡Vamos! ¡A la plaza los tres!

Kaiser: Pero...Oiga...

Trataba de decir algo el chico, pero el gerente no le dejó hablar donde este último alzando la voz, dijo.

Gerente: ¡A ver! ¡Que al picador le traigan un caballo!

Más tarde, estaba Kaiser subido a un caballo tratando como podía mantener el equilibrio, mientras Camaleón y Adelia iban delante, siendo el changeling quien llevaba del caballo.

Kaiser: Ay, madre...¿En qué lío nos hemos metido?

Preguntaba nervioso el chico donde le costaba mantenerse erguido en el asiento.

Camaleón: Anda, Kaiser. Adopta una mejor pose. Así al menos no haremos el ridículo.

Kaiser: ¿Así?

Preguntaba Kasier adoptando una mejor pose y con la pica en alto y con los ojos cerrados. Camaleón y Adelia seguían corriendo con el caballo detrás, hasta que los dos escucharon el ruido de algo golpeando fuerte, cosa que les llamó la atención.

Ambos confundidos por el ruido, miraron por atrás y vieron a Kaiser mareado con un gran chichón en la cabeza y tambaleándose sobre el caballo. Por lo visto se dio un cabezazo contra el arco de piedra.

Adelia: ¡Hombre! Por supuesto mirando por donde vamos, carai.

Le decía la chica a Kaiser por el golpe que se había dado este último.

Finalmente los tres llegaron al interior arenoso de la plaza de toros. Donde en ella estaba el enorme toro bravo con la bolsa colgada del cuello.

Adelia: Ahí está el toro.

Kaiser: Muy bien. Ahora habrá que ingeniarse para hacerse la bolsa.

Camaleón: Muy fácil. Tú le picas un poco, Adelia le pone las banderitas. Yo le toreo un poco, luego un derecha e izquierda como patada en ombligo. Un sablazo y fiambre con bolsa servida.

Explicaba el plan el changeling. Todos de acuerdo se pusieron en posición mientras Camaleón se acercaba con una capa roja al toro, donde este último picando la tierra miraba de forma amenazante al changeling.

Camaleón: ¡Ejem! ¡Toro! ¡Eje! ¡Toro!

Le incitaba el changeling al toro para que lo atacase. Ahí el toro cargó contra él, pasando a su lado como una locomotora donde por poco no le dio al changeling.

Camaleón: ¡Madre! ¡Menuda locomotora! ¡Kaiser! ¡Intenta pararlo!

Avisaba el changeling a Kaiser.

Kaiser: ¡Espera! ¡Que me he hecho un lío con la pica!

Respondía algo nervioso el chico donde tenía problemas para colocarse la pica. El caballo al ver al enorme toro bravo dirigirse hacia donde estaban estos, todo asustado tomó las de Villadiego, dejando la funda protectora y todo con Kaiser flotando encima unos instantes.

Kaiser: ¡Ehhh! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¿Qué eres? ¿Un caballo o un ratón?

Preguntaba nervioso el chico justo para que el toro le diera una tremenda cornada, que lo mandó a volar muy en dirección hacia las gradas.

En las gradas estaba nada menos que el sobrino repelente de Blueblood charlando con unas chicas.

Blueblood: Sí, chicas. Como veis, yo siendo el sobrino de la directora Celestia del instituto Canterlot, tengo asegurado el acceso a las mejores universidades del país.

Hablaba de forma presumida el hombre, haciendo reír a dichas chicas. Así hasta que se escuchaba como un especie de grito en la lejanía que lo interrumpió.

Blueblood: ¿Qué es ese molesto sonido que interrumpe mi momento?

Preguntaba molesto el príncipe y justo apareció Kaiser aterrizando en un extremo del banco donde se sentaba Blueblood al otro lado, haciendo efecto de trampolín donde el hombre rubio salió volando mientras gritaba de miedo.

Blueblood: ¡Ahhhhhh...!

Volviendo a la pista, Adelia trataba de ponerle las banderitas, pero el toro iba tan rápido y con una carga tremenda, que la chica que tenía que apartarse para evitar ser golpeada. Al final el toro cargó contra ella, obligando a la chica a correr hacia uno de los protectores y esconderse tras ella. El toro golpeó con tanta fuerza el protector que incluso llegó a atravesar con sus cuernos en la dura madera para sobresalto de la mujer.

Adelia: Carai. Ese toro es un bestia de cuidado.

Comentaba la chica mientras el toro sacaba los cuernos del protector. Camaleón con la capa le iba llamando la atención.

Camaleón: ¡Toro! ¡Eje, toro!

El toro mirando a Camaleón, cargó contra él donde iba como una locomotora. Camaleón viendo eso, tragó saliva.

Camaleón: Ay, madre...Creo que habría sido un buen momento para redactar mi testamento.

Comentaba nervioso el changeling al ver al toro cargar contra él como una locomotora, pero justo cuando estuvo a unos metros de llegar hasta Camaleón, cayó Blueblood justo encima del toro deteniendo a este último.

Blueblood: ¿Pero qué...?

Preguntaba nervioso el hombre mirando por todas partes sin fijarse que estaba sentado por la espalda del toro y con sus manos agarrándole de los cuernos. Cuando finalmente Blueblood miró al toro donde este último lo miraba molesto, empezó a temblar de miedo.

Adelia: ¿Por qué me da que este Blueblood la va a pasar moradas?

Comentaba la chica asomándose por un lado del protector. El toro de un golpe levantó unos metros a Blueblood para luego darle una fuerte cornada que lo mandó volando. El movimiento del toro hizo caer la bolsa que tenía en el cuello.

Camaleón: ¡La bolsa!

Luego, el hombre iba cayendo de golpe mientras el toro cargaba contra él como una locomotora. El príncipe cayendo boca abajo y viendo al toro cargar contra él, extendía los brazos mientras gritaba de miedo.

Blueblood: ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nooooo...!

Toro: ¡Mu! (¡Sí!) ¡Mu! (¡Sí!) ¡Muuuuu...! (¡Síiiiii..!).

Mugía el toro con una sonrisa y mirada sádica mientras cargaba contra Blueblood, para finalmente darle una cornada final donde lo mandó a volar hasta que salió fuera de la plaza.

Camaleón recogió la bolsa.

Camaleón: ¡La tengo!

Adelia: Bien. Larguémonos de aquí, ahora que aun seguimos vivos.

Camaleón: No hay problema.

Camaleón disfrazándose de mago de espectáculos con sombrero de copa y capa, lanzó una bomba de humo que cubrió a su compañera y a ésta. Luego desaparecieron mientras Kaiser se escabullía entre el público.

Los tres ya fuera, fueron rápidamente hacia el coche.

Kaiser: Ya tenemos lo que buscamos. Así que larguémonos de aquí.

Camaleón: Sí. Tenemos la bolsa sin ningún tipo de percance. Je, je, je.

Comentaba confiado Camaleón mientras agitaba con su mano la bolsa que este llevaba. Así hasta que cuando llegaron al coche, se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa.

Adelia: ¿Pero qué...?

Blueblood: ¿Alguien apuntó la matrícula de ese camión que atropelló a su grandiosidad?

Preguntaba Blueblood todo aturdido, donde había caído encima del coche donde había venido el grupo. Teniendo el techo aplastado como los cristales y luna rotas.

Kaiser: ¿Seguro que sin ningún percance?

Preguntaba con sarcasmo el chico al ver el coche destrozado.

Más tarde, los tres estaban en el instituto Canterlot cerca del portal a Equestria.

Sunset: Entonces, encontrasteis lo que buscabais ¿No?

Adelia: Así es. Logramos encontrarlo.

Contestaba Adelia mostrando esta la bolsa que lograron quitarle al toro.

Pinkie: ¡Estupendo! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

Decía alegremente la pony rosa con enormes ganas de celebrarlo. Camaleón, Adelia y Kaiser mirando unos a otros un tanto nerviosos, respondieron.

Camaleón: Esto...No podemos quedarnos.

Kaiser: Tenemos prisa. Apenas nos queda dos días para encontrar la última pista.

Rainbow: ¡Hey! Tampoco creo que pase nada porque os paréis un poco y divertíos.

Adelia: Aun así lo lamentamos. Nos tenemos que ir rápido. El tiempo apremia.

Kaiser: Así que... ¡Adiós!

Los tres se metieron en el portal, bajo las atentas y sorprendidas miradas de las mane.

Applejack: Sí que tenían prisa.

Twilight: Es comprensible. La Canterlot de su mundo está en peligro y tienen que salvarlo.

Sunset: No sé...Más que preocupados, más bien parecían como que tenían que irse cuanto antes. Me pregunto por qué será...

Comentaba pensativa Sunset con una mano en la barbilla. Pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos cuando a lo lejos escucharon la voz de la directora Celestia gritando.

Celestia: ¡Mi cocheeeee...!

En el Imperio de Cristal, Eye Fox, Piro Fire y Luminous estaban ya entrando en dicho imperio.

Fox: Ya llegamos.

Luminous: Bien. Ahora a buscar las cuevas ocultas del Imperio de Cristal. Seguramente Shining y Cadence sabrán donde estarán.

Comentaba el semental terrestre. Eye Fox posando su mano en el hombro de Luminous para pararlo, le dijo a éste.

Fox: No será necesario. Si esas grutas son como la de nuestro mundo, no será necesario buscar mucho.

Luminous: ¿Ah, no?...¡Ah! Claro. Vuestro mundo, claro.

Piro Fire: Aun así, será mejor hablar con los Shining Armor y Cadence de este mundo. Ya que la entrada a dichas grutas está en una parte oculta del castillo.

Luminous: Me parece lógico. Vamos a buscarlos.

Más tarde, los tres estaban por los pasillos del castillo, caminando en ella junto con Shining y Cadence.

Cadence: Así que tú y tus amigos necesitáis entrar por las grutas ocultas del Imperio de Cristal.

Comentaba Cadence, donde la yegua llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa largo. Con un collar en forma de corazón rosa.

Luminous: Así es, princesa Cadence. Necesitamos entrar en esas grutas para encontrar algo.

Shining: ¿Sois conscientes de que esas grutas son extremadamente peligrosas? Tenemos el acceso completamente cerrado debido a los peligros que hay en su interior. Solo un loco suicida iría a un sitio tan peligroso.

Les iba previendo el príncipe, donde el semental llevaba un traje real de príncipe color rojo con detalles azules y botones amarillos, como unos pantalones blancas. Enfundado éste una espada colgada de su cintura.

Fox: No os preocupéis. No sería la primera vez que vamos a un sitio peligroso de verdad.

Piro Fire: Ya lo creo. Je, je, je.

Respondieron la arquera y el alicornio con confianza, dando a entender que no les asustaba la misión suicida aquella. Gizmo hacía movimientos como de confirmación.

Cadence: Muy bien. Os llevaremos a la entrada.

Los príncipes guiaron al grupo hasta una sala, donde había varios guardias custodiando un enorme portón de puertas negras con cristales rojos en ella. De aspecto verdaderamente intimidante a la vista.

Cadence: Esta es la entrada.

Luminous: Vaya. Nada alentador.

Comentaba el semental al ver la peculiar entrada del sitio.

Fox: Muy bien. Ahora tendremos que entrar y buscar lo que hay que encontrar.

Armor: ¿Estáis seguros de esto? Ahí dentro es muy peligroso. Nadie que haya entrado antes en ese lugar, ha regresado para contarlo.

Piro Fire: Entonces seremos los primeros en hacerlo.

Respondió con confianza el alicornio de fuego con una sonrisa retadora.

Tanto a Cadence como a Shining les preocupaba que el grupo fuera a meterse en la boca del lobo, pero con la situación actual de Canterlot, no tenían otro remedio. Dando la orden los príncipes, los guardias abrieron el gran portón donde en su interior se veía una enorme oscuridad en ella.

Fox: Bien. Entremos.

Los tres y el drom entraron por el gran portón, siendo esta última cerrada por los guardias.

Cadence: Espero que no les pase nada.

Armor: Yo también lo espero, aunque no me veo demasiado optimista ante lo que les espera ahí dentro.

Comentaban ambos príncipes mirándose el uno al otro sin poder ocultar su preocupación ante el grupo.

Dentro de las grutas, todo era oscuridad y el grupo no veía absolutamente nada.

Luminous: Que oscuro está todo. No veo siquiera más allá de mi nariz.

Comentaba el semental al notar que no se veía absolutamente nada. Eye Fox y Piro Fire en medio de aquella profunda oscuridad, no lucían preocupados en absoluto.

Fox: Gizmo. Luces.

Gizmo obedeciendo la orden de Eye Fox, iluminó sus ojos haciendo de faros, iluminando bastante el lugar.

Piro Fire prendió en llamas su crin y alas para proporcionar mayor luz. Eye Fox finalmente sacó su arco donde puso en ella una flecha con linterna en la punta para dar algo más de luz.

Luminous: ¿Tienes una flecha con linterna?

Preguntó curioso el semental al ver que la arquera tenía una flecha con linterna. Eye Fox manteniendo ligeramente tensado el arco con dicha flecha, le contestó.

Fox: Siempre invento flechas de todo tipo, ya que nunca sabes para lo que te podrían servir.

Luminous sonrió por lo bajo, ya que en cierto modo le había hecho gracia la respuesta de la arquera.

Con toda la luz producida por el grupo, se podía ver que el interior de la gruta estaba hecho de rocas negras como la oscuridad, haciendo difícil distinguirlas de la oscuridad reinante del lugar.

Fox: Bien. Ahora vamos.

Luminous: ¿Y a dónde vamos para buscar la pista?

Fox: Tengo una idea de donde podría estar. Seguidme.

Respondía Eye Fox liderando al grupo, siendo seguida por ambos sementales y el drom.

El grupo caminaba por las grutas donde había algunos agujeros grandes en el lugar. Ajenos a ellos, algo se movía en medio de la oscuridad como acechando al grupo. Gizmo presintiendo algo, iluminó con su luz uno de los agujeros, pero no vio nada.

Luminous: Siento que algo nos vigila.

Comentaba el semental donde presentía que algo o alguien los estaba siguiendo. Los demás pensaban igual que él.

Piro: Yo también siento algo así.

Fox: Lo que sería nuevo. En nuestro mundo, en estas grutas no hya ni un solo ser vivo.

Luminous: Así que no es la primera vez que estáis aquí. Al menos en vuestro mundo.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios de confirmación".

Fox: Así es. Hace años en una misión importante aquí dentro.

Luminous sonrió al poder contar con la experiencia de la arquera y del alicornio para explorar. Ahí no pudo evitar comentarles al grupo.

Luminous: Es una suerte que conozcáis este sitio bien. Solo que una pregunta ¿Para qué fuisteis en primer lugar a un sitio que tiene fama de ser tan peligroso?

Ante la pregunta, Piro Fire y Eye Fox se quedaron un tanto callados, como si no quisieran responder a dicha pregunta.

Fox: Es...Complicado.

Piro: Y no nos apetece hablar de ello para nada.

Respondieron Eye Fox y Piro Fire, dejando un tanto dudoso a Luminous por el hecho de que éstos no quisieran responder a la pregunta.

El grupo estuvo andando por varios grutas y galerías donde era muy fácil perderse para siempre en aquel laberinto tan complicado. Por fortuna, Eye Fox y Piro Fire parecían conocer muy bien el camino. Durante el recorrido, el grupo no pudo evitar tener aquella sensación de que algo los acechaba en aquella inmensa oscuridad.

Luego de una larga caminata, llegaron a lo que parecía por fin su destino.

Fox: Llegamos.

Decía la arquera donde habían acabado en una gruta mucho más grande y espaciosa. En medio de aquella gruta había una gran elevación rocosa donde en la cima había una luz roja surgiendo del techo, siendo la única iluminación del lugar. Por alrededor de la elevación rocosa había montones de rocas o paredes que daban la forma como de un laberinto.

Luminous: Vaya. Menudo lugar. Jamás me imaginé que hubiese algo así bajo el Imperio de Cristal.

Comentaba en parte sorprendido el semental al ver el peculiar lugar. Eye Fox usando el visor de su ojo izquierdo, pudo ver algo en la cima de la elevación rocosa.

Fox: Y arriba está lo que buscamos.

Comentaba la arquera donde podía ver una pequeña bolsa en lo alto de la elevación rocosa.

Piro: Perfecto. Ahí está. Solo será acercarnos, cogerla y nos podemos ir a casa.

Comentaba confiado el alicornio de fuego. El grupo se introdujo en el laberinto de piedras para llegar al centro cuanto antes. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que escucharon algo.

Luminous: ¿Habéis escuchado eso?

Preguntaba el semental y los otros asintieron. Algo se asomaba por encima de una roca, pero rápidamente se escondió en el momento que el grupo centró la mirada en donde estaba ese algo.

Fox: No hay duda. No estamos solos aquí.

Comentaba la arquera mientras Gizmo se escondía por detrás de Eye Fox como si miedo tuviera. Piro Fire sacando su hacha, la dio la razón.

Piro: Eso parece. Sea lo que sea. Probarán mi hacha.

Decía desafiante y con ganas de acción el alicornio mientras empuñaba su hacha. Justo en ese momento se escuchó un especie de gruñido y algo salió de una esquina corriendo hacia donde estaba Eye Fox.

Luminous: ¡Eye Fox!

Trató de advertirla el semental. Eye Fox y Gizmo viendo que algo corría hacia ellos, se apartaron bruscamente para evitar la embestida de lo que sea que trató de atacarlos. Ahí a la luz vieron lo que era.

Una criatura no más grande que ellos, que más o menos llegaba a la cintura. Era grotesca a la vista donde parecía estar hecha de carne descompuesta o algo por el estilo. Cabeza grande donde caería de mandíbula inferior donde se presentaba dos enormes colmillos. Unas gigantescas garras de tres dedos, saliendo de donde deberían estar las manos. Su cintura se veía como si hubiese sido abiertos en canal. Las costillas extremadamente separadas. Su cráneo estaba casi totalmente al descubierto y un trozo de hueso sobresalía en punta y hacia abajo en la frente.

Todos veía impactados la grotesca criatura que trató de atacar a Eye Fox, corriendo sin parar hasta llegar a otra roca y saltar por encima de ella para ocultarse. Dicha criatura se asomó un tanto por encima para luego volver a esconderse.

Luminous: ¿Qué cosa es esa?

Piro: No lo sé. Jamás vi nada igual.

Comentaban ambos sementales donde estaban impresionados ante la horrenda criatura que acaban de ver. Gizmo que estaba al lado de Eye Fox, vio una especie de nota colgada en una parte de la roca, donde ahí la recogió y se la ofreció a Eye Fox.

Fox: ¿Qué tienes ahí, Gizmo?

Preguntaba la arquera mientras recogía la nota que Gizmo la ofrecía. Ahí la arquera se puso a leer la nota en voz alta.

Fox: "Queridos amigos de la patrulla. Como no quería que el juego fuera tan simple y aburrido, me he traído a unos "Stalker" directamente de "Dead Space 2" para que no os aburráis. Divertíos mucho con ellos y cuidado con sus "cabezazos". Bye, bye...Fdo: Dark Soul"...¡Ese condenado gato!

Decía molesta la yegua mientras estrujaba el papel con la mano. Luminous poniéndose en guardia, comentó.

Luminous: Supongo que no podría ser todo tan fácil. Nos va a tocar pelear.

Piro: Tú lo has dicho, compañero.

El grupo se puso en guardia, esperando cualquier otro ataque. Desde ahí podían ver a algunos stalker asomándose desde las esquinas o por lo alto de las rocas, tratando de flanquear al grupo para atacarlos.

Un stalker fue corriendo hacia Piro Fire intentando darle un cabezazo. Ahí el alicornio viendo eso, pegó un salto con voltereta para esquivar su ataque y estando encima de la criatura, le dio un fuerte hachazo cargado de fuego, donde ahí lo carbonizo.

Otra criatura iba corriendo hacia donde estaba Eye Fox. La arquera ahí disparó una flecha donde le arrancó una pierna al stalker. Pese a ello, la criatura seguía su marcha arrastrándose por el suelo, se iba acercando hacia donde estaba la arquera para atacarla con sus garras. Ahí la arquera disparó otras dos flechas donde les cortó los brazos al stalker y acabando así con él.

Un stalker saltó por encima de la roca y fue corriendo hacia Luminous con intención de placar contra él. El semental poniéndose en posición de boxeador, esperó el momento justo y cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, el semental se apartó haciendo que la criatura pasara de largo. Ahí el semental aprovechó que lo había flanqueado para darle un fuerte puñetazo en su costado y estamparlo contra la pared. La criatura lejos de estar muerta, se levantó y se escondió en una esquina.

Dos stalker iban corriendo en direcciones opuestas para atacar a Piro Fire por ambos flancos. El alicornio viendo eso, intensificó sus llamas y desde ambos brazos lanzó unas llamaradas que acertaron a los stalker, logrando incinerarlos por completo.

Más stalker aparecían acechando al grupo, apareciendo en esquinas o por encima de las piedras, tratando de flanquear al grupo por cualquier resquicio en sus defensas. No hacían ruido salvo por unos leves gruñidos o siseos que hacían las criaturas.

Piro: Tratan de rodearnos.

Luminous: Está claro que están organizadas.

El semental terrestre se apartó para esquivar otra embestidas de un starlker. Ahí el semental lanzó un directo contra el cráneo de la criatura. Lejos de hacerle daño, solo logró hacer retroceder y atontar momentáneamente a la criatura, para acto seguido huir de allí.

Luminous: Y tienen la cabeza dura. Apenas logré siquiera hacerle algo en ese cráneo.

Fox: Entonces habrá que recurrir a otra táctica.

Luminous: ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

Fox: Muy simple. Esto.

La arquera sacó unas flechas especiales donde en la punta tenía como unos cilindros. Ahí disparó varias flechas contra varias esquinas. Una vez que la flecha tocaba la pared rocosa, el cilindro se abría y tras un breve pitido, salían tres finas líneas azules que llegaban a la pared opuesta.

Fox: Pase lo que pase, alejaos de las luces. Procurad no tocarlas.

Advertía la arquera mientras Gizmo iluminaba los lugares donde estaban las líneas azules.

Un stalker salió de una esquina para atacar, corriendo en dirección al grupo. Justo cuando tocó las líneas de luces azules, se produjo una explosión que reventó a la criatura.

Fox: Trampas explosivas de proximidad. Sin duda perfectos para acabar con esas criaturas.

Comentaba sonriente la arquera al ver que su trampa había funcionado. Más stalker salían de sus escondites para atacar, pasando todos por dichas luces y activando los explosivos de las flechas.

Uno tras otro, los stalker eran aniquilados por las explosiones de las flechas trampas explosivas de Eye Fox. Así por unos minutos hasta que hubo un intenso silencio.

Piro: No se oye nada.

Fox: Sí. Parece que acabamos ya con todos.

Luminous: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó de repente Luminous apartando bruscamente a Eye Fox y arreando un puñetazo a un stalker cojo, que había logrado sobrevivir a las explosiones previas. El semental arreó un fuerte puñetazo a la criatura donde lo mandó a volar contra la pared y romperse en pedazos dicha criatura.

Luminous: ¿Estás bien, Eye Fox?

Preguntaba preocupado por ésta el semental. La arquera un tanto sobresaltada, le respondió.

Fox: Sí...Estoy bien. Gracias.

Gizmo giró sobre sí mimos para hacer un escaneo rápido para confirmar que no había otra criatura escondida.

Piro: Por lo visto ya no hay más.

Fox: Eso parece. Mejor coger la bolsa y largarnos de aquí cuanto antes. Este sitio me pone nerviosa.

Piro: Me parece bien, compañera.

El alicornio fue volando hasta la elevación rocosa, coger la bolsa y volver con el grupo.

Luminous: Si hubiéramos mandado a Piro Fire o a Gizmo en primer lugar volando, no nos habríamos tenido que liarnos con las cosas esas.

Comentaba el semental, señalando éste el detalle de la capacidad de vuelo de Piro Fire y Gizmo. Piro Fire y Gizmo reconociendo que el semental tenía razón, le contestaron.

Piro: Supongo que tienes razón. Solo que no nos esperábamos esta desagradable sorpresa.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios".

Fox: Bien. Tenemos la bolsa. Ahora larguémonos cuanto antes. Este sitio me incomoda enormemente.

Aconsejaba la arquera donde los demás estaban de acuerdo y se marcharon lo más deprisa que pudiera de aquel nefasto lugar. De una esquina se asomó un stalker superviviente, que veía como el grupo se marchaba, para acto seguido volver a esconderse mientras emitía un silbido desagradable.

Finalmente los tres grupos volvieron a Canterlot con sus respectivos encargos completos.

Mike: ¿Algún éxito para detener la luna?

Preguntaba Mike mientras veía desde la ventana del castillo como la luna estaba cada vez más cerca. Las princesas y las mane negando con las cabezas, respondieron.

Celestia: Sin éxito alguno.

Luna: No hay forma de hacerla retroceder.

Pinkie: Yo probé a soplar y a soplar para ver que lo hacía retroceder, pero nada.

Twilight: Ni siquiera nuestra magia combinada pudo siquiera frenarla.

Respondían éstas. Mike asintiendo, respondió.

Mike: Ya veo.

Rarity: ¿Habéis tenido éxito en la búsqueda?

Nicolas: Claro, preciosa. Fuimos, vimos y vencimos. je, je, je.

Trixie: No seas payaso, Nicolas.

Le reprochaba Trixie ante la actitud presumida del alicornio verde. Los tres grupos cada uno con una bolsa, se pusieron en torno a una mesa redonda y variaron sobre ella el contenido de las bolsas, revelando ser unas especies de piezas.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué es eso?

Applejack: Parecen piezas de un puzzle.

Fox: Es que creo que son piezas de un puzzle.

Rarity: ¿Cómo dices, querida?

Twilight: Eye Fox tiene razón. Parecen piezas de un puzzle.

Contestaba Twilight mientras cogía dos piezas con sus manos y trataba de juntarlas.

Mike: Seguramente la pista que buscamos está en las piezas que encontramos. Vamos, intentemos montarlo.

Nicolas: Debo avisar que a mí no se me dan bien los puzzles.

Pinkie: ¡A mí me encanta los puzzles! Ji, ji, ji. Será divertido.

Comentaba divertida la pony rosa, así hasta que Spike mirando por la ventana, comentó.

Spike: Sí, claro. Si quitamos la parte de la luna cayendo sobre nosotros.

El grupo se puso entre todos a montar las piezas.

Piro: Esa pieza no va ahí, Vulcan.

Vulcan: ¿Seguro? A mí me parece que encaja.

Xinder: No vale meterlo a martillazos, Vulcan.

Nicolas: Creo que he logrado algo.

Kaiser: ¿Cuál? ¿Acabar los tres cursos de básica que te faltaban?

Nicolas: ¡Vete a la porra!

Mike: Concentraos. Esto requiere nuestra máxima atención.

Fox: Menos mal que ya tenemos más o menos la mitad montado.

Pinkie: ¡Piezas por aquí! ¡Piezas por acá! ¿Que pieza pondré aquí?

Decía a modo de canción la pony rosa con su típico carácter alegre. Tras largo tiempo montado, finalmente lograron montar el puzzle entero. Sobraba decir que cuando lo vieron por fin completo, se quedaron todos pasmados.

Rainbow: ¡Será una broma!

Nicolas: ¡No fastidies! ¿Estuvo allí todo este tiempo?

Adelia: Eso parece.

Kaiser: ¡Mi madre! Ese gato...Cuando le coja...

Todos en torno a la mesa, veían el puzzle completo revelando la pista donde podrían estar las instalaciones. Nada menos que en el lado oculto de la misma luna.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	99. Misión a la Luna

**Misión a la Luna**

En la superficie de la luna, un portal dimensional se abría en medio de varios circos lunares. Por ella surgieron la patrulla junto con Nicolas, Kaiser y Luminous.

Mike: Ya estamos aquí.

Fox: Con razón el detector de híbridos no funcionaba. Las dichosas instalaciones estaban en la luna.

Comentaba la arquera mientras miraba su rastreador de híbridos, señalando hacia el noreste el aparato. Gizmo hizo unos pitidos de confirmación.

Kaiser: La verdad, nunca me imaginé que las instalaciones esas estuvieran precisamente en la luna.

Comentaba el semental terrestre que tras una loca búsqueda por las pistas para encontrar las instalaciones, descubrir que estaban en nada menos que en la Luna.

Mike: Bien. No perdamos más tiempo. Tenemos que ir a las instalaciones de híbridos.

Luminous: Sí. Antes de que la luna caiga sobre Canterlot.

Nicolas: Y una vez que lleguemos ¿Qué haremos?

Preguntaba el alicornio verde. Vulcan sacando su Atomic Hammer y todo sonriente, le contestó.

Vulcan: Lo que siempre hacemos. Destrozar por completo las instalaciones sin dejar siquiera los cimientos. Je, je, je.

Nicolas: Me gusta como piensas, colega.

Ambos sementales sonrieron de forma cómplice mientras Vulcan agitaba su arma, pero se le cayó del casco el arma donde al golpear el suelo, creó una corriente de energía que llegó hasta un circo lunar y hacerlo volar por los aires.

Vulcan: ¡Ups...!

Fox: No hagas tarugadas, Vulcan.

Le reprochaba la arquera a su compañero por la tontería que acababa de hacer.

Mike: Vamos. El tiempo apremia. Pronto no tendremos tiempo si no nos movemos rápido.

Decía de nuevo Mike donde este y el resto del grupo fueron raudo y veloz hacia donde estaban las instalaciones.

Mientras tanto en el espacio oscuro donde residía Arek. El ser oscuro observaba como la patrulla se dirigía hacia las instalaciones.

Dark Soul: Parece que al final, la patrulla logró encontrar las instalaciones. Je, je, je.

Comentaba con tono humorístico el gato flotando en el espacio oscuro, mientras con un juego de luces emulaba el juego de "Pong" y compitiendo consigo mismo.

Nébula: Eso es porque le has dejado unas pistas muy fáciles, gato inútil.

Le reprochaba la yegua alicornio al gato, considerando que las pistas que había dejando el felino eran muy fáciles de encontrar. Dark Soul sin abandonar su buen humor, la respondió.

Dark Soul: Tranquila, nalgota. Aun tienen que llegar a las instalaciones y destruirla para ganar mi juego. Je, je, je. Aun queda tiempo para divertirnos.

Nada más decir eso último, los ojos de Arek se iluminaron en un rojo intenso. Ahí el sello que tenía Dark Soul empezó a brillar y ahí todo su cuerpo fue rodeado por marcas rojas a modo de tatuajes.

Dark Soul: Vaya ¿Y esto? No está mal, aunque a mí no me van mucho los tatuajes.

Comentaba el gato que miraba un tanto curioso las marcas que tenía en su cuerpo. Justo en ese momento el cuerpo del gato fue rodeado por corrientes eléctricas rojas, donde ahí el felino comenzó a chillar de dolor.

Dark Soul: ¡Ahhh..! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Parad! ¡Que a mí no me va el estilo "punk"!

Gritaba de dolor el gato mientras las corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo. Arek ahí bramó su terrorífica voz.

Arek: ¡Gato estupido! ¡Te encargué una sencilla tarea y no fuiste capaz de cumplirla! ¡Ahora la patrulla va hacia las instalaciones para destruirlas! ¡Y tú prácticamente se lo pusiste fácil!

Bramaba furioso el ser oscuro mientras Dark Soul aun flotando en el aire, gritaba de dolor de forma cómica.

Dark Soul: ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡No fue culpa mía! ¡Lo juro!

Trataba de excusarse el gato ante Arek. El ser oscuro dejando de electrocutar por un rato al gato, le preguntó a éste.

Arek: ¿Y de quién fue entonces?

Dark Soul: Pues...No sé...Quizás ese escritor de turno llamado Silverwolf850, que últimamente tiene ideas bastante extrañas el tío raro ese.

Respondió el gato mientras se encogía de hombros. Arek volvió a electrocutar al gato.

Arek: ¡Idiota! ¡Solo eres un payaso que va haciendo el idiota entre dimensiones! ¡Tal vez debería eliminarte de la existencia!

Dark Soul: ¡Espere, espere! ¡Aun no ha acabado y tengo un plan para ellos! ¡Solo necesito una cosa!

Respondió el gato entre gritos de dolor a la vez que se movía como si estuviera bailando "Break Dance" (incluso parecía que le gustaba hacerlo al gato). Arek parando de electrocutar al gato, le preguntó de nuevo.

Arek: ¿Y cuál es ese plan?

Nébula: Alguna payasada, seguro.

Decía con sarcasmo la alicornio mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Dark Soul con algunas chispas en su cuerpo y con un gran cepillo que hizo emerger de un chasquido de dedos, mientras se peinaba, le contestaba a Arek.

Dark Soul: Puedo ocuparme en persona de ellos junto con mi colega Creepy, más otro colega que seguro que tiene ganas de divertirse un poco. Más otra cosa.

Arek: ¿Qué otra cosa?

Dark Soul: Solo déjeme poseer el cuerpo de Nébula y el resto me ocupo yo.

Nébula: ¿Qué dices qué?

Preguntó sobresaltada la yegua ante lo último que había dicho el gato, dejando muy sorprendida a ésta. Arek se lo pensó un momento.

Arek: ¿Seguro que servirá para acabar con la patrulla?

Dark Soul: Garantizado. De lo contrario si no queda satisfecho, le devolvemos el dinero.

Respondía bromeando el gato emulando a un presentador de teletienda. Nébula donde no la seducía la idea de que el gato loco se introdujera en su cuerpo, se quejó.

Nébula: ¡De ningún modo pienso dejar que ese saco de pulgas mugriento y apestoso se meta en mi cuerpo!

Arek: ¡Me da igual si te gusta o no! ¡Tú deja que Dark Soul te posea! ¡Es una orden!

Bramaba de nuevo Arek, ordenando éste a Nébula que se dejara poseer por Dark Soul. A la yegua no la hacía ninguna gracia, pero no tenía más remedio que aceptar las ordenes del ser oscuro. Al final soltando un largo suspiro, la yegua al final aceptó.

Nébula: Está bien. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Dark Soul: ¡Perfecto! Ya verás, preciosa. Nos vamos a divertir mucho los dos. Haremos muchas cosas divertidas como irnos de fiesta o...

Hablaba en parte emocionado el gato, hasta que Nébula ya harta de tonterías, le llamó la atención.

Nébula: ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez antes de que decida incinere como un felpudo apestoso!

Le gritaba enfadada la yegua al gato. Dark Soul al final se encogió de hombros mientras emulaba una pequeña sonrisa. Ahí chasqueó los dedos y su cuerpo se convirtió en una sombra que se plantó en el suelo. La sombra se desplazó hasta meterse en la sombra de Nébula.

La yegua no entendía lo que estaba haciendo el gato hasta que de repente la yegua se quedó completamente quieta como una estatua. Ahí la yegua puso una sonrisa y mirada estupida perdida en la lejanía.

Nébula: Ji, ji, ji. Ya está. Ahora nos vamos a divertir un rato.

Comentaba la yegua cuya voz sonaba como la de Dark Soul y Nébula a la vez.

Mientras tanto, el grupo tras una breve caminata, llegaron finalmente a las instalaciones de los híbridos.

Mike: Ya llegamos.

Decía Mike mientras contemplaba el gran portón metálico de entrada a las instalaciones.

Nicolas: Ya era hora. Menudo paseito nos ha llevado ¿No podrían habernos teletransportado más cerca acaso?

Se quejaba el alicornio verde mientras apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas.

Kaiser: No seas flojo, Nicolas. Apenas nos llevó diez minutos la caminata.

Le reprochaba el semental terrestre al alicornio verde mientras Nicolas mirando feo a este, le sacó la lengua en señal de burla.

Fox: Bien. Hora de abrir la compuerta. Gizmo. Tu turno.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios".

Respondía el drom para luego ir flotando hasta donde estaba un terminal al lado de la compuerta. Ahí se conecto y se puso a piratear el sistema. Tardó casi un minuto hasta que el drom finalmente logró desactivar los cierres y abrir la compuerta de entrada.

Fox: Bien hecho, Gizmo.

Le felicitaba la arquera con una sonrisa mientras con un casco acariciaba al drom, donde este último los recibía con gusto.

Luminous: Un drom muy útil, amiga.

Comentaba el terrestre al ver lo útil que era el drom. Eye Fox sonriendo y sin dejar de acariciar a Gizmo, le contestó.

Fox: Sí. Gizmo desde que fue construido, ha sido de enorme ayuda para nuestras misiones ¿Verdad que sí, Gizmo?

Gizmo: "Pitidos de afirmación".

Mike: Bien, chicos. Sacad vuestras armas más potentes. Porque presiento que una vez dentro, las cosas se complicarán de verdad.

Indicaba Mike al grupo donde todos se pusieron de acuerdo. Eye Fox sacó la Infinity Arrow. Vulcan sacó su arma combinada el Martillo Cañón Quántico. Camaleón se puso la Morfo Armor como las Storm Blades. Piro Fire sacó el Látigo Infernal. Adelia la Magnun Blade. Nicolas empuñó sus tres espadas donde se puso la Espada del Emperador en la boca. Kaiser adoptó forma de monstruo reptiliano negro con garras grandes, afilados colmillos y cola dentada. Luminous dijo en voz baja " Hermit Purple" y de sus brazos salían unas especies de lianas espinosas.

Adelia: Estamos listos.

Nicolas: Sí. Que nos echen lo que quieran. Los vamos a machacar a todos.

Completaba Nicolas de forma desafiante y con gran confianza en sí mismo.

Mike: Bien. Pues adentro todos.

El grupo fue por la compuerta, pero justo cuando ya llegaron al otro lado, todos ellos fueron teletransportados de golpe en lugares diferentes.

Exceptuando a Mike, la patrulla apareció lo que parecía un especie de coliseo romano.

Vulcan: Vaya ¿Cuándo hemos llegado aquí?

Se preguntaba el robot mientras se rascaba la cabeza con el martillo. Eye Fox en guardia y mirando por todos lados, respondió.

Fox: Algo me dice que hemos caído de lleno en una trampa.

Piro Fire: Puede que tengas razón, Eye Fox. Presiento que nos va a tocar pelear.

La daba la razón el alicornio de fuego a su compañera mientras señalaba con su látigo una enorme reja de varios metros de altura, que había a un lado del coliseo. El grupo podía escuchar como unos ruidos amenazantes al otro lado de la reja a la vez que veían unos perturbadores ojos rojos.

Dicha reja se abrió, dejando libre a cualquier cosa que estuviera dentro. El grupo se puso en guardia esperando lo que fuese que fuera a salir, especialmente al escuchar las fuertes pisadas que se salían de su interior.

Las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes. El grupo estaba tenso ya que se esperaban que fuera a salir algo enorme debido al tamaño de la reja que estaba antes cerrada.

El grupo estaba cada vez más tenso a medida que la pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte y cerca. Todos apuntando con sus armas a dicha entrada, más que listos para atacar a lo que fuera a salir.

Finalmente apareció lo que estaba detrás de las rejas previamente cerradas. Un pequeño peluche color celeste, con la panza color carne y sus ojos eran de dragón color rojo. Su rostro figuraba enojado.

Unos signos de interrogación se formó en las cabezas del grupo, ya que se estaban esperando que saliera algo enorme por la entrada.

Vulcan: ¿Qué es eso?

Adelia: Parece...un oso de peluche.

Piro Fire: ¿Un oso de peluche? ¿En serio?

Preguntaba el alicornio de fuego sin sentir en parte una gran decepción al ver al que salió tras las rejas.

Camaleón: Un oso de peluche que además es bastante feote. Tiene pinta de haberlo hecho un juguetero borracho.

El comentario fue escuchado por el oso de peluche donde mirando con mala cara (aun más de la que ya tenía), le dijo molesto.

Oso de peluche: ¿A quién llamas feote, changeling de medio pelo?

Preguntaba molesto el oso de peluche con un tono bastante enojado.

Adelia: Mira tú. Si habla y todo.

Decía la yegua señalando aquel detalle con el casco. El oso ahí respondió.

Oso de peluche: ¡Pues claro que puedo hablar! ¡Me llamo Creepy! ¡Y debería estar tranquilamente en mi casa leyendo libro! ¡Pero no! ¡El amo Dark Soul se le cruzan los cables en otro descabellado viaje dimensional donde me arrastra a mí con él! ¡Y por petición suya de las montones de tonterías que me pide, os tengo que eliminar porque...!

No pudo terminar de hablar porque un disparo de alta potencia le atravesó el cuerpo, dejando un gran agujero en la panza y el peluche cayó al suelo.

Adelia con su Magnun fue la que realizó el disparo, ganándose las atentas miradas del resto del grupo. La yegua al notarlo, les dijo.

Adelia: ¿Qué? Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con un peluche poseído y feo.

Contestaba la yegua al grupo donde estos no dijeron nada. Antes de que alguien más fuera a decir algo más, se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Creepy.

Creepy: ¡Maldita yegua! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? ¡Voy a tenerme que coserme de nuevo la panza!

Decía molesto el oso de peluche donde se ponía de pie como si nada y el agujero que tenía en la panza, empezó a regenerarse solo hasta finalmente desaparecer cualquier rastro de disparo.

Adelia: Como no...Un regenerador...Como odio a los regeneradores. Me recuerdan a la saga Dead Space cuando en el juego me topaba con necromorfos regeneradores. Como los odiaba a esos.

Comentaba con tono molesto la yegua, recordando ésta una de sus sagas de videojuegos favorita. Vulcan alzando su martillo, la dijo para nada.

Vulcan: Tranquila, nena. Solo es un pequeño oso de peluche feote. Ya verás como de un martillazo lo mandó a la luna.

Fox: Estamos en la luna, tarugo.

Vulcan: Ehh...Bueno. No importa. De un martillazo lo mandaré bien lejos. Además, es solo un canijo.

Comentaba con una sonrisa confiada el robot mientras zarandeaba su martillo. Creepy escuchando eso, le respondió molesto.

Creepy: ¿A quién llamas canijo, cabeza huevo?

En ese instante, el cuerpo del oso de peluche comenzó a crece hasta alcanzar los cinco metros de altura, sorprendiendo en gran parte al grupo.

Piro Fire: ¡Arrea! Puede variar de tamaño.

Camaleón: Eso parece, colega.

El grupo se puso en guardia en cuando vieron al oso aumentar de tamaño.

Creepy: ¡Condenada Patrulla Harmony! ¡Siempre en plan héroes como en esas series cutres de súper héroes! ¡Aquí se os acaba la marcha!

Decía el oso enterrando sus garras contra el suelo y tirando de él, para arrancar un cacho plano del suelo y voltearla para que cayera encima del grupo y aplastarlos.

Fox: ¡Cuidado! ¡Modo Poder de Zorro!

Advertía la yegua donde de inmediato adoptó su forma de pony zorro. Tanto ésta como los demás lo esquivaron para evitar ser aplastados por el trozo de suelo.

Adelia: Ya me está hartando ¡Come láser!

Decía la yegua disparando desde su magnun centenares de balas de energía. Creepy ni siquiera se molestó en esquivar, recibiendo éste todos los disparos que le atravesaban la panza. Aquello dejó al oso con varios agujeros en él, pero que en apenas segundos se regeneraron por completo.

Adelia: Definitivamente, odio a los regeneradores.

Comentaba molesta la yegua al ver que el oso se había regenerado por completo. Creepy centrando en la yegua, la dijo a ésta.

Creepy: ¡Y yo odio a los que van de héroe y todo esos rollos aburridos! ¡Allá va!

Decía el oso generando una esfera de energía en su brazo derecho, la lanzó contra Adelia. La yegua se preparaba para recibirla hasta que fue rodeada de la cintura por el Látigo Infernal de Piro Fire donde el arma no estaba rodeada de llamas para no quemarla, donde el alicornio tiró de ella para apartarla de la trayectoria de la esfera de energía. La esfera impactó en la pared del coliseo, destruyendo buena parte de la misma.

Piro Fire agarrando a la yegua en brazos cuando tiró hacia él, la preguntó a ésta mientras la quitaba el látigo.

Piro Fire: ¿Estás bien, compañera?

Adelia: Sí. Gracias, Piro. La verdad es que estaba a punto de ser carbonizada.

Agradecía la yegua, así hasta que Creepy ahí interrumpió el momento gritando.

Creepy: ¡Si no vas a ser carbonizada, serás aplastadas! ¡Y ya se dijo!

Decía el oso cargando contra ambos ponys y alzando su brazo con intención de aplastarlos. Piro Fire se teletransportó con Adelia para esquivar el ataque, donde el oso golpeó el suelo destrozando parte de la misma.

Vulcan: ¡Toma martillazo!

Gritaba Vulcan apareciendo a un lado del oso y dando un fuerte martillazo en plena panza, donde lo mandó a volar contra la pared opuesta del coliseo.

Vulcan: ¿Qué te parecido eso, oso poseído y sobre todo feo?

Se burlaba Vulcan hasta que el oso nada más choca contra la pared, rebotó y volvía por donde vino.

Creepy: ¡Aquí tienes, cabeza huevo!

Respondía el oso alzando su puño para golpear a Vulcan. El robot no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue golpeado con tanta fuerza que lo mandó a volar contra la pared y estrellarse en ella.

Creepy: Esto me cansa. Con lo a gusto que estaba yo en casa leyendo libros.

Se iba quejando el oso mientras se sacudía el polvo que tenía en su cuerpo.

Fox: ¡A ver si te gusta esto! ¡Flechas eléctricas!

Decía Eye Fox donde desde su arco creó varias flechas mágicas eléctricas y las disparó contra le oso, impactando todas éstas en él. Provocando con ello que el oso se electrocutara y su piel se erizara. Incluso el pelaje de su cabeza de hinchó quedando con un peinado afro.

Tras la descarga eléctrica, el oso que no parecía siquiera sentir dolor alguno, se sacó un espejo de una de sus partes cosidas, donde miró por él el peinado que tenía ahora y ahí comentar molesto.

Creepy: Vaya peinado cutre. Sin duda el pelo afro no me pega absolutamente nada.

Comentaba el oso donde no le agradaba el peinado que tenía ahora.

Camaleón: ¡Cartero!

Aparecía Camaleón con un disfraz de cartero y acercándose al oso donde ahí le dijo.

Camaleón: Paquete para el señor Creepy.

Creepy: Soy yo.

Respondió el oso como si nada, como si no le importase que estuviera en medio de una batalla.

Camaleón: Este paquete es para usted. Firme aquí.

Decía el changeling entregando la caja al oso donde este último lo tomó. Luego firmó una hoja que el changeling le daba y luego Camaleón se marchó de allí, dejando al oso con dicho paquete.

Creepy: A ver que es. Quizás sea del amo Soul para celebrar el aniversario de nuestra primera horchata juntos, que hace más de un siglo que espero que hiciera.

Decía el oso abriendo el paquete. Cuando el oso miró en su interior, una explosión surgió de ella dando de lleno a la cara del oso, quedando toda ésta negra.

Creepy: Ya me extrañaba a mí tanta amabilidad por parte de ese gato loco.

Comentaba molesto el oso al ver que no fue como se esperaba.

Vulcan: ¡Eh! ¡Oso de peluche feo y poseído! ¡Toma martillazo 2.0!

Gritaba Vulcan arreando un fuerte martillazo cargado de energía y activando el reactor del arma, golpeando con fuerza al oso donde lo mandó a volar y como la vez anterior, volvía a rebotar.

Camaleón: ¡Mía!

Camaleón con un disfraz de jugador de Baseball y con sus Storm Blades en modo Golpe y a modo de bate, cuando tuvo al oso a su alcance lo golpeó de forma ascendente que lo mandó a volar al cielo.

Fox: ¡Adelante! ¡A saco con él!

Decía la arquera disparando flechas mágicas desde su arco sin parar. Vulcan disparaba todo su arsenal. Piro Fire lanzaba bolas de fuego. Adelia disparaba su arma. Camaleón disfrazándose de cañón antiaéreo, disparaba desde sus cañones. Todos disparaban al oso que estaba volando por el cielo, donde todos los disparos atravesaban de forma incesante su cuerpo hasta dejarlo como un colador.

Cuando los disparos cesaron, el oso cayó al suelo dando un fuerte rebote para luego quedarse en el suelo tumbado y sin moverse con todo su cuerpo lleno de agujeros.

Piro Fire: Y como remate final.

Piro Fire hizo girar su Látigo Infernal donde estaba cubierto de llamas. Con ella rodeó el cuerpo del oso, donde ahí quedó envuelto en fuego.

Piro Fire recuperó su látigo mientras este y el resto del grupo veían arder el cuerpo del oso de peluche diabólico.

Piro Fire: Esto ya está.

Adelia: La verdad es que no fue para tanto.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios".

Vulcan: Sí. Je, je, je. La verdad es que solo fue un oso de feria feo y muy cutre.

Comentaban el grupo celebrando en parte la victoria. Así hasta que escucharon un ruido que captó por completo su atención. Cuando miraron el origen de dicho ruido, se sorprendieron de ver al oso aun ardiendo, levantarse como si nada.

Creepy: Condenados ponis. Con lo que cuesta conseguir tela de esta clase para mi cuerpo.

Decía con tono molesto el oso mientras se sacaba un sifón y se echaba el agua encima, para así apagar las llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo. Una vez extinguido el fuego, el oso tenía todo su cuerpo completamente quemado, pero segundos después estaba ya regenerando y quedando como nuevo.

Adelia: ¿Es una broma? ¿Cómo puede estar vivo tras un ataque así y volverse a sanar como si nada?

Preguntaba sorprendida la yegua al ver que el oso estaba como si nada. El resto del grupo no estaba menos sorprendido de ver al oso como nuevo, como si nunca hubiese recibido daño alguno. El oso mirando al grupo con expresión enojada (o sea, el 99% del tiempo XDD), les dijo.

Creepy: Sin duda ese pesado del amo Soul le encanta mandarme recados pesados para incordiarme en mi escaso tiempo libre. Con lo a gusto que estaba yo leyendo libros, pero no. Al amo Soul le parece gracioso hacer enfadar a un ser cósmico de esos que si quisiera, podría borrarnos de la existencia con un solo parpadeo y al final nos mete a todos en el mismo saco. En fin, acabemos con esto de una vez y pueda volver a mis libros, porque en serio. Esto es ya bastante aburrido perder el tiempo con estos rollos de la patrulla, sus viajes y heroicidades estupidas. Como si de esto fuera a hacerse una historia donde a nadie más que a gente idiota le podría interesar.

Comentaba molesto y aburrido el oso donde ahí se fue bajando de una cremallera que tenía en la espalda. El grupo no entendía lo que estaba haciendo el oso, hasta que de repente vieron emerger un brazo por la cremallera y luego otro. Justo ahí apareció algo diferente al oso.

Ahora Creepy tenía la forma de un dragón antropomórfico. Sus escamas eran celestes, se notaba músculos en sus brazos igual que sus pectorales, desde su pecho hasta su estómago, era de color carne, tenía un cuerno en la cabeza, tenía una cola larga que terminaba en punta y tenía unas púas que recorría su columna en fila hasta llegar casi a la punta de la cola, unas alas de dragón, unos dientes afilados y unos ojos rojos intensos.

Fox: ¿Ahora es un dragón?

Gizmo: "Pitidos de confusión".

Camaleón: Sí. Que raro.

Comentaba Camaleón que estaba volando con sus alas en posición boca abajo. Vulcan alzando su martillo, les comentó a sus compañeros con tono confiado.

Vulcan: Aun así, ahora es más pequeño que antes. Un buen martillazo y nos libramos de él.

Creepy agarrando la funda de su cuerpo de oso, lo guardó en sus escamas mientras ahí decía.

Creepy: Guardemos bien esto. No quiero que se estropeé más de lo necesario. Ahora pasemos a la siguiente fase para terminar con este fastidioso trabajo y pueda yo volver a mis cosas.

El dragón ahí comenzó a concentrarse y ahí su cuerpo empezó a crecer y a cambiar. El grupo miraba impresionados el cambio de aspecto del dragón donde aparte de hacerse más grande que antes, su cuerpo también cambió. Ahora sus escamas eran de color azul muy oscuro, demasiado que lo confundiría con el cielo cuando oscurece. Su escamas eran color carne, mientras que en su pecho y vientre eran muy opaco. Sus ojos eran rojo más intensos. Sus músculos estaban más marcados.

El ahora dragón Creepy flexionaba sus músculos mientras una fina aura azul rodeaba su cuerpo. Luego mirando a la patrulla, alzó la voz.

Creepy: ¡Ya es hora!

Dijo esto el dragón pisando con fuerza el suelo donde se resquebrajó buena parte de la misma, para acto seguido cargar contra la patrulla, donde éstos se prepararon para enfrentarse al ahora dragón Creepy.

En Canterlot, desde un balcón, las princesas y las mane trataban por todos los medios de detener la luna, que aun seguía descendiendo hasta Canterlot y estaba cada vez más cerca. Todos los mágicos del grupo empleaban su magia para frenar la luna, incluso Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis empleaban la suya.

Celestia: ¿Algún resultado?

Preguntaba Celestia mientras empleaba su magia para tratar de frenar la luna.

Luna: Nada, hermana. No lo conseguimos siquiera frenarla.

Nightmare: Es Chrysalis que está siendo una vaga y no ayuda.

Chrysalis: ¡No me eches a mí la culpa! Estoy haciendo tanta magia como puedo.

Pinkie Pie con un tubo muy largo, seguía soplando fuerte y más fuerte hasta que la cara se la ponía azul de tanto soplar seguido sin respirar.

Rainbow: Dudo mucho que eso vaya a funcionar, Pinkie Pie.

La decía la pegaso a su amiga porque la pony rosa seguía soplando y soplando. Applejack mirando a la pegaso azul, la dijo.

Applejack: Tampoco aletear las alas como una loca ayuda mucho, Rainbow.

La decía a modo de ironía la pony vaquera a la pegaso. Rainbow sin dejar de aletear sus alas para producir viento y empujar la luna, la contestó.

Rainbow: Bueno. Tampoco se perdía nada por intentarlo.

Twilight: Espero que Nicolas y los otros consigan detener la luna.

Comentaba la alicornio violeta con tono preocupado mientras veía acercarse más y más la luna.

Spike: Lo conseguirán. Nicolas y los otros lo conseguirán.

Xinder: Cierto. Además de que cuentan con la ayuda de la Patrulla Harmony. Seguro que lo conseguirán.

Decían ambos dragones con confianza en que Nicolas y los otros como la patrulla, lograrán detener la luna antes de que se estrellase en Canterlot.

Trixie: Por la cuenta que nos trae, espero que así sea. La grande y poderosa Trixie desea de todo corazón que por una vez Nicolas no la fastidie y logren parar la luna. Porque si no, ya me veo en el camposanto.

Comentaba con cierta preocupación la unicornio azul, temiendo ésta lo que pasaría si la luna llegara a estrellarse contra Canterlot.

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones. Mike y Holy reaparecieron en un lugar de las instalaciones, ambos completamente desorientados y sin saber donde estaban.

Holy: ¿Dónde estamos?

Preguntaba confundida la fénix mientras miraba por todos lados.

Mike: Parece que estamos en otro lugar de las instalaciones.

Respondía el alicornio a su amiga que al igual que el ave, también parecía algo confundido por el repentino cambio de lugar.

Holy: Pero ¿Qué se supone que ha pasado? Lo único que hicimos fue pasar por la compuerta y luego aparecer por otro lugar.

Mike: Me da que algo o alguien nos ha teletransportado.

Holy: ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Y dónde están nuestros amigos?

Mike: Seguramente nos separaron para tratar de eliminarnos de uno en uno. Saben que cuando estamos juntos somos imparables y nadie nos puede vencer. Aunque si esperan que por separarnos podrán con nosotros, es que no nos conocen bien.

Decía confiado Mike mientras sacaba las Knight King y la Espada de Eones. En ese momento se escuchó una especie de risa infantil.

¿?: Ji, ji, ji ¿Tan seguro de ti mismo estás?

Nada más escuchar aquella extraña voz, Mike y Holy se pusieron en guardia.

Mike: ¿Quién va ahí?

Holy: ¡Identifícate o iremos a por ti!

Decían ambos sin abandonar su guardia y preparándose para lo que sea que fuese a aparecer. Ahí la extraña voz respondió.

¿?: Ji, ji, ji. Como queráis.

Lentamente veían una silueta oscura de entre las sombras, acercándose lentamente hacia la luz. Cuando Mike y Holy vieron por fin emerger el quien les hablaba, exclamaron.

Mike y Holy: ¡Nébula!

Efectivamente, era Nébula. Con forma anthromorfica. Llevando un vestido largo que la cubría el cuerpo como una pequeña armadura que dejaba libre los brazos y las piernas un tanto por debajo de las rodillas. La yegua oscura tenía una sonrisa y mirada desquiciada.

Nébula: Ji, ji, ji. Aquí tenemos a nada menos que a Mike Bluer y a su ave parlante Holy.

Hablaba la yegua oscura sin cambiar su expresión desquiciada. Solo que su voz sonaba extraña, como si hablaran dos seres a la vez.

Holy: Oye, Mike ¿No notas algo rato en ella? Su voz suena extraña.

Le comentaba la fénix a su compañero. Mike asintiendo, la contestó.

Mike: Sí. También noto algo raro en su aura. Algo no va bien en ella.

Nébula escuchando los comentarios, respondió sin abandonar su risa psicótica.

Nébula: Ji, ji, ji ¿Algo raro dices? Oh...En realidad estamos fenomenal je, je, je. Ahora que ya estáis aquí. Que empiece el juego.

Decía la yegua chasqueando los dedos. En ese momento, el escenario cambio a lo que parecía un enorme campo de ajedrez. Mike y Holy miraron confundidos la escena.

Mike: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Nébula: Ji, ji, ji. Que ahora te van a hacer jaque y mate.

Respondía la yegua. En ese momento, surgieron del suelo figuras armadas del ajedrez, donde todos incluyendo los caballeros y las torres, tenían brazos donde en ellas empuñaban armas. Todas las piezas tenían una base plana donde se apoyaban en el suelo. Cada una medía por lo menos cuatro metros de altura.

Nébula: ¡A jugar! Ji, ji, ji.

Nada más decir eso, las piezas cargaron contra Mike y Holy.

Holy: ¡Mike! ¡Cuidado!

Avisaba la fénix donde Mike bloqueó con sus espadas el ataque de hacha de una torre. El alicornio ahí empujó a la torre haciendo que se cayera para atrás.

Mike no tuvo apenas tiempo siquiera para respirar, porque tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar ser aplastado por un caballo que caía del cielo.

Un alfil intentó atacar a Mike por la espalda con una especie de alabarda, pero Holy disparó un rayo de luz que impactó en el alfil, deteniendo así la pieza de ajedrez. Mike ahí le dio una patada que tumbó la pieza al suelo.

Mike: Gracias, Holy.

Agradecía Mike con una sonrisa a su amiga, donde la fénix sonrió también. Así hasta que al ave vio algo que lo alarmó.

Holy: ¡Cuidado, Mike!

En ese instante, Mike se dio cuenta de que fue rodeado por todas las piezas de ajedrez y entre todos atacaron a la vez a Mike. El alicornio entrecruzó sus espadas por encima de su cabeza, para así bloquear los ataques de todas las piezas que trataron de atacarlo por arriba con sus armas.

Mike se quedó en medio tratando de bloquear los ataques de las piezas que trataban de aplastarlo. El alicornio aplicaba mucho esfuerzo en sus armas contra la de las piezas.

Holy: ¡Mike!

La fénix voló veloz hasta introducirse en el montón de piezas con Mike dentro.

Nébula: Ji, ji, ji. Esto se está poniendo interesante.

Comentaba la yegua oscura sin apartar la vista del montón de piezas que trataba de aplastar a Mike. Así hasta que se escuchó una fuerte voz en su interior.

Mike: ¡Modo Alidrake! ¡Dragón Shinigami!

Nébula: ¿Cómo?

De en medio del montón de piezas, surgió una intensa luz dorada que salía de los pocos huecos que había. En ese momento, un remolino de energía se formó en su interior, mandando a volar todas las piezas al cielo.

De en medio de aquel remolino, aparecía Mike en su forma Dragón Shinigami y empuñando ambas espadas.

Nébula: Vaya. Que curioso. Ji, ji, ji.

Comentaba la yegua al ver el nuevo aspecto del alicornio. Mientras las piezas se iban estrellando por todo el tablero, Mike miró a Nébula donde ahí la dijo a esta.

Mike: ¡Ahora te toca a ti caer, yegua desquiciada! ¡Filo de Dragón!

Gritó Mike donde voló a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Nébula, donde ahí sus espadas empezaron a brillar en un tono dorado. Ahí lanzó un veloz tajo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar a la yegua, ésta desapareció al instante haciendo que Mike fallara el ataque.

Nébula: Je, je, je. No me has dado. Je, je, je.

Decía con burla la yegua reapareciendo a otro lado, sentada y flotando en el aire mientras se bebía un té. Mike dando la vuelta para ver a la yegua, mirando desafiante a ésta la dijo.

Mike: Veo que eres algo más rápida. Aun así te cazaré.

Decía Mike donde fue corriendo al encuentro de la yegua. Varias piezas de ajedrez intentaron cortarle el paso. Mike simplemente pasaba al lado de ellos esquivando sus ataques, al mismo tiempo que les daba un tajo con sus espadas donde los partía en dos. Así la veloz carrera hasta encontrarse con la yegua de nuevo.

Mike: ¡Ahora! ¡Puño Galáctico!

Mike lanzó un potente Puño Galáctico contra la yegua intentando aplastarla con su enorme puño, pero una vez más desapareció esquivando así el ataque de Mike.

Nébula: Ji, ji, ji. Demasiado lento y eso merece penalización. El mazo gigante.

Decía la yegua chasqueando esta los dedos.

Mike: ¿El mazo gigante?

Preguntó confundido el guerrero dragón, justo para un mazo gigante aparecer de la nada donde le golpeó por la espalda y mandó a Mike a volar a gran distancia, chocando contra varias piezas de ajedrez. Así hasta que una torre con un mazo golpeó a Mike donde lo mandó a volar de nuevo y luego cayó al suelo. Ahí otra torre saltó por encima de Mike donde lo pisó por completo con su base.

Nébula: Vaya. No me digas que ya se ha acabado. Que mal. Y yo que quería divertirme un poco.

Comentaba con cierto tono de aburrimiento la yegua mientras descendía al suelo y a unos metros de donde estaba la pieza de la torre. En ese momento, la pieza empezó a moverse, pero no a voluntad de dicha torre.

Nébula: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

La torre le salía un interrogante en la cabeza hasta que finalmente empezó a ser levantado. Por debajo de la torre estaba nada menos que Mike levantando dicha torre con ambas manos.

Mike: ¡Esto es tuyo! ¡Te lo mando!

Dijo Mike lanzando la torre hacia donde estaba Nébula, donde dicha torre estaba con los ojos en blanco tipo anime de puro susto. La yegua viendo dicha torre, chasqueó los dedos para desaparecer, justo para que la torre cayera de panza justo en ese lugar.

La torre tenía espirales en los ojos mientras Nébula reaparecía en otro lugar. Mike rápidamente se giró y lanzó una esfera explosiva donde estaba la yegua. Nébula desapareció para luego reaparecer.

Una y otra vez iba Mike lanzando esferas de energía de forma incesante contra Nébula, pero la yegua una y otra vez desaparecía y reaparecía en sitios aleatorios del tablero.

Nébula: Andamos flojos de puntería ¿No? Ji, ji, ji.

Comentaba con burla la yegua para luego desaparecer de vista, justo para esquivar un rayo de energía lanzada por Mike.

Mike: Condenada yegua. No se está nada quieta.

Se quejaba Mike por el hecho de que la yegua lograse esquivar todos sus ataques sin dificultad alguna.

Holy: (De todos modos, que raro ¿No te parece que se comporta de forma muy distinta a lo habitual?).

La comentaba de forma telepática la fénix a Mike. El guerrero dragón asintiendo, la respondió.

Mike: Sí. Yo también la he notado un tanto diferente a lo habitual. Aun así acabaremos con ella ¡Modo Terraqueo!

Mike adoptó su forma excavadora, haciendo emerger unas grandes garras de topo. Con ellas se puso a excavar por debajo del tablero y desaparecer así de vista. Nébula al perder de vista a Mike, bajó hasta el suelo mientras miraba desconcertada la escena.

Nébula: Curioso. Ahora ya no le veo ¿Dónde se habrá metido este tipo?

Comentaba la yegua rascándose un poco la cabeza. Justo en ese momento unas garras emergieron bajo sus pies y la agarraron en ellas.

Nébula: ¡Aiba! ¡Me atacan los chinos!

Exclamaba la yegua donde era tragada por la tierra. Ahí por el tablero emergía un tumulto que avanzaba por todo el tablero, donde las piezas miraban con atención como dicho tumulto avanzaba y pasaba entre ellos. Así hasta llegar al centro del tablero y por ella emergieron Nébula y Mike tras una explosión de tierra.

Mike: ¡Ya eres mía! ¡Garras Afiladas de Topo!

Gritaba Mike lanzando afinidad de garras contra la yegua. Nébula invocando curiosamente una espada de juguete, bloqueaba los ataques que la lanzaba Mike.

Mike: (¿Una espada de juguete?).

Se preguntaba para sí el guerrero dragón al ver invocar a la yegua tan peculiar arma. Mike lanzó un tajo vertical con una de sus garras, donde la yegua lo esquivó echándose para atrás.

Nébula: Bien, dragoncete. Je, je, je. Prepárate para un inesperado ataque mío.

Decía la yegua juntando sus manos tras la cintura y generando en ellas una especie de energía oscura.

Mike: ¡No me asustan tus ataques!

Gritó Mike cargando contra la yegua y preparado para esquivar cualquier ataque de energía, que fuera a lanzar la yegua contra él. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, la yegua alzó sus manos contra él mientras la energía se hacía más brillante. Mike se preparó para desviar cualquier rayo, hasta que de improviso de dicha energía surgió un gran pastel con cereza.

Mike: ¿Pero qué...?

Mike trató de bloquear con sus garras el ataque, donde el pastel se chocó en ellas. Trozos de pastel mancharon en su mayoría en sus garras y parte en el casco de la armadura.

Mike: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Pastel?

Preguntaba confuso el guerrero dragón al ver restos de pastel en sus garras. La yegua riéndose, le respondió.

Nébula: ¿Qué ocurre, Mikicete? ¿No te gusta los pasteles de nata montada? Ja, ja, ja. Je, je, je. Ji, ji, ji. Jo, jo, jo. Ju, ju, ju. Ja, je, ji, jo, ju.

Se reía como una loca la yegua agarrándose del estomago con sus manos mientras adoptaba varias poses en su risa de loca. Mike miraba bastante confuso como desconcertado la escena.

Holy: (Vale. Esto ya es bastante raro).

Comentaba la fénix que veía comportarse de manera muy extraña a la yegua oscura.

Mike: Es verdad, Holy. Nébula se comporta de una manera bastante extraña. Sus tácticas de combate y forma de expresarse no son como lo hace ésta habitualmente. Es como si no fuese ella ahora mismo.

Respondía el guerrero dragón donde al igual que a su amiga Holy, le resultaba bastante extraño el comportamiento de la yegua. Nébula sin dejar de reírse, escuchó los comentarios y ahí le respondió.

Nébula: Bueno. Je, je, je. Ahí hay una explicación y al mismo tiempo no. Digamos que soy Nébula y al mismo tiempo no. Je, je, je.

Explicaba la yegua o al menos trataba de explicar, dejando un tanto confuso a Mike y a Holy.

Holy: (Vale. Estoy ya es oficial. Esto es más raro que ver un perro verde. O ver un gato blanco que de buena suerte. O ver a unos bomberos incendiando una casa. O ver a un terrorista salvando a un presidente...Y la lista sigue...).

Comentaba la fénix donde ya no podía evitar sentir que la yegua empezaba a zafarla un tornillo. Mike en cambio, miraba con sospecha a la yegua.

Mike: ¿Acaso eres Nébula, pero con alguien diferente dentro de ti?

Nébula: ¡Premio!

Respondió la yegua haciendo surgir confeti por todas partes y tocando trompetas que salían de la nada.

Nébula: Y como premio, el paletón especial gigante. Je, je, je.

Decía la yegua mientras chasqueaba los dedos. Justo en ese momento un paletón gigante salido de la nada, golpeó por detrás a Mike donde el guerrero dragón salió volando y alejándose del tablero de ajedrez.

Mike: ¿Qué rayos...?

Mike acabó en otro sitio. Un lugar lleno de dulces, pasteles, chocolates, piruletas, cuencos de chocolate.

Mike cayó justo en el interior de un enorme pastel de cinco pisos. Mike tardó un poco en salir teniendo su cuerpo lleno de pastel y nata y con una cereza encima de su cabeza, donde el guerrero dragón se quitó dicha fruta de la cabeza con su mano y luego se limpió de restos de pasteles.

Nébula reapareció mediante un teletransporte justo enfrente de Mike y con su sonrisa de loca de atar.

Nébula: Ji, ji, ji. Si te gustan lo dulces, esto te va a encantar.

Le decía la yegua al guerrero dragón sin abandonar su sonrisa. A Mike cada vez le parecía más raro el comportamiento de la yegua.

Mike: Esto ya se vuelve más raros por momentos como dices tú, Holy.

Mike parpadeó un momento para así activar el Jogan y ver si detectaba algo raro en Nébula. Cuando pudo por fin ver que era, se quedó sorprendido.

Mike: ¡Por el gran Orión!

Holy: (Vale...Esto ya sobrepasa los límites de lo raro).

Mientras en otro lugar. Nicolas, Kaiser y Luminous aparecieron en otro lugar. Justo en medio de un lugar lleno de contenedores con híbridos de todo tipo.

Los tres sementales estaban confundidos por reaparecer por ese lugar y en el aire. Así hasta que los tres cayeron, siendo Kaiser el primer en tocar el suelo. Luego caer Luminous encima de Kaiser y finalmente Nicolas encima de ambos. Todos formando como una torre encima del otro como tumbados boca abajo.

Nicolas: ¿Dónde estamos?

Preguntaba Nicolas mirando por todas partes.

Luminous: Parece que esto es donde almacenan los llamados híbridos esos.

Respondía el semental terrestre mirando por todas partes.

Nicolas: Pues se dan un aire. De todos modos ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que pasamos por la puerta esa y luego aparecer aquí.

Luminous: Creo que hemos sido teletransportados.

Nicolas: ¿Y eso por qué?

Luminous: Quizás para dividirnos. Si te fijas, no están los demás.

Nicolas: Es verdad. No están Mike y el resto de la panda ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

Luminous: Para esa pregunta, no tengo respuesta. Quizás los hayan enviado a otro sitio, que sería lo normal para dividirnos.

Nicolas: Jo...Los malos siempre dividiéndonos las fuerzas para tratar de acabar con nosotros. Podrían probar algo distinto no sé...A multiplicar o a sumar o algo por el estilo.

Se quejaba el alicornio verde.

Luminous: Eso que dices no tiene ningún sentido.

Nicolas: Lo sé. Como hace rato que nadie dice alguna tontería, pensé que ya tocaba.

Respondió el alicornio encogiéndose este de hombros.

Kaiser: Cuando hayáis terminado de charlar ¿Podríais quitaros de encima? Entre los dos me estáis aplastando.

Se quejaba el semental terrestre que aun estaba por debajo de Luminous y Nicolas. Estos últimos por fin se percataron de su amigo.

Nicolas: ¡Aiba! Es verdad. Me había olvidado de ti, Kaiser.

Luminous: Enseguida nos levantamos.

Decían éstos donde se apartaron de encima de Kaiser, permitiendo que este último se levantara algo adolorido y estirando la espalda, dijo.

Kaiser: Ay...Mi espalda...Ya sabía yo que erais pesados, pero no tanto como para jorobarme la espalda...Creo que el ombligo me hace un bultito en la espalda.

Nicolas: Anda, Kaiser. No exageres. Ya te vuelves tan dramático como Rarity.

En Canterlot, Rarity que seguía empleando su magia en combinación con los demás para tratar de detener la luna, gritó de repente.

Rarity: ¡No soy...Dramáticaaaaaa...!

Gritaba verdaderamente molesta y enfadada la unicornio blanca.

Applejack: ¿Por qué dices eso ahora, Rarity?

Rarity: No lo sé. Por alguna extraña razón, sentí que alguien me llamaba dramática.

Los tres sementales pusieron expresiones de sorpresas al escuchar aquella voz conocida y lejana.

Nicolas: Curioso...Juraría que esa es la voz de Rarity.

Kaiser: No digas tonterías, Nicolas. Ella está en Canterlot con los demás tratando de detener la luna homicida esta.

En Canterlot, Luna ahí gritó.

Luna: ¡Mi luna no es homicida! ¡No tiene la culpa de que se vaya a estrellar en Canterlot!

Celestia: ¿Por qué gritas ahora, hermana?

Preguntaba confundida Celestia al ver gritar de repente a su hermana.

Luna: No lo sé, hermana. Por alguna razón, sentí que alguien hablaba mal de mi astro.

Volviendo con los tres sementales, éstos sintieron como si hubiesen oído gritar a Luna.

Luminous: Que raro. Ahora he sentido escuchar gritar a Luna.

Kaiser: A mí también y es raro. Con la voz real todavía, pero escucharla desde aquí.

Nicolas: Sí. De locos como ese viejo chiflado de Star Swirl el barbudo ese.

Bromeaba el alicornio verde. En Canterlot, Twilight molesta, gritó.

Twilight: ¡Star Swirl el barbudo no era un viejo chiflado! ¡Era el mago más grande que ha existido nunca!

Spike: ¿Por qué gritas eso ahora, Twilight?

Preguntaba extrañado Spike ante la repentina reacción de la alicornio.

Twilight: Es que sentía que alguien insultaba a mi mago favorito.

Volviendo con los tres sementales, éstos sintieron como si hubiesen oído gritar a Twilight.

Nicolas: Ahora sentí como que oía gritar molesta a Twilight.

Luminous: A mí también me ha dado esa impresión.

Kaiser: Bueno. Mejor no nos entretengamos más y vamos a buscar a los demás.

Los tres estaban de acuerdo y empezaron a buscar a sus compañeros por las instalaciones.

El grupo no perdía detalle del peculiar lugar. Veían los centenares de contenedores con híbridos que había en el interior de cada uno. Había criaturas únicas en cada una, aunque también había criaturas que parecían clones de una misma. Con rasgos de diversas especies de los más dispares.

Nicolas: No sé vosotros. Pero este sitio me pone los pelos de punta.

Comentaba el alicornio marrón mientras su vista se centraba en un contenedor donde había un híbrido dominador en su interior.

Kaiser: Por una vez, debo darte la razón. Este sitio resulta verdaderamente perturbador.

Le apoyaba su compañero que estaba ahora mirando un enorme contenedor donde en su interior había un némesis híbrido.

Kaiser: Me pregunto que mente enferma crearía algo como esto. Mentiría si dijera que no me parecen una aberración todo esto.

Luminous: Y la tecnología necesaria para hacerlo. Algo así sería imposible crear en la tierra.

Completaba Luminous que en parte estaba sorprendido al ver como lograron crear a los híbridos. Las combinaciones de distintas especies para lograr crear una sola. Los puntos fuertes de varias razas y ninguna de sus debilidades.

Nicolas: Esto ya me parece una película de terror. Ahora solo falta que aparezca un monstruo y que nos vaya a atacar.

Decía Nicolas recordando este alguna de sus películas de terror favoritas. Kaiser que no estaba de humor para bromas, le comentó a su compañero.

Kaiser: No bromees con eso. Ya bastantes problemas tenemos con nuestra situación actual, como para que encima se nos compliquen aun más.

El grupo seguía caminando y estando vigilantes a todo, hasta que de repente el sonido de algo metálico cayendo al suelo, los puso en alerta a los tres.

Luminous: ¡He oído algo!

Kaiser: ¡Y yo!

Nicolas: ¡Cuidado! ¡Seguro que será un monstruo horrible de estos que habrá salido de su contenedor!

Los tres sementales exaltados por el ruido previo, se pusieron en guardia y con armas o técnicas en alto, esperando cualquier cosa. Luego empezaron a escuchar el sonido como de pisadas y de entre los contenedores, veían una sombra enorme proyectada en la luz.

Nicolas: Chicos...

Quería avisar Nicolas donde el alicornio verde tenía sus espadas en alto.

Kaiser: Lo sé. Lo vemos.

Luminous: Cuidado. Tiene pinta de ser grande y seguramente también será peligroso.

Los tres estaban en alerta máxima. Con su guardia en alta, esperando que apareciera la criatura que los estaba acechando. Finalmente una sombra empezó a aparecer por el suelo y fue cubriendo a los tres sementales, donde éstos finalmente vieron la criatura que los acechaba.

Era un híbrido parecido a un cruce entre chimpancé y lobo. Su aspecto resultaba en parte amenazante y se vería realmente peligroso si no fuese por un importante detalle.

Su tamaño no superaba apenas las rodillas de los tres sementales y el híbrido empezó a soltar gruñidos, que más bien parecían balbuceos ridículos, acompañados por un extraño baile de la criatura.

Un intenso silencio se formó en los tres sementales, donde miraron por un momento completamente alucinados al híbrido diminuto que tenían delante de ellos. Silencio que fue roto cuando los tres sementales empezaron a reírse a grandes carcajadas.

Nicolas: Ja, ja, ja ¡Que bueno! Ja, ja, ja.

Kaiser: ¡Si es un canijo! Ja, ja, ja.

Luminous: Ja, ja, ja ¡Nosotros esperando una feroz criatura! ¡Y solo han sacado al perro! Ja, ja, ja.

Los tres sementales seguían riéndose sin parar, donde no veían al híbrido como amenaza alguna.

Kaiser: Bien. Dejadme a mí. A este bicho lo liquido yo de un plumazo.

Decía Kaiser haciéndose el machote, pero de improviso el híbrido pegó un salto tremendo y se enganchó en la cara del semental para sobresalto de este último.

Kaiser: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Quitadme a esta cosa de encima!

Gritaba el semental tratando de quitarse con sus manos al híbrido que tenía sobre su cara, pero la criatura no le soltaba ni a tiros. Luminous agarró con sus manos la criatura por las patas traseras para tirar de ellas, pero el híbrido no soltaba el rostro de Kaiser.

Luminous: Como se agarra el tío. Se parece al puño de un avaro.

Comentaba el semental sin dejar de tirar de las patas, pero como mucho solo lograba estirar al híbrido donde aun se agarraba al rostro de Kaiser para dolor de este último.

Kaiser: ¡Ahh..! ¡Mi cara! ¡Que me la vas a arrancar!

Nicolas: ¡Dejadme a mí! Que tengo una idea.

Decía confiado Nicolas en tener una buena idea, cosa que a Kaiser le preocupó eso último.

Kaiser: No sé que da mas miedo, que este bicho me acabe arrancando la cara o que Nicolas tenga una idea.

Nicolas: ¡Banzai!

Gritó Nicolas donde teniendo agarrando con ambas manos un duro tubo de metal, trató de golpear al híbrido. El híbrido al verlo, saltó justo instantes para que Kaiser vea con horror como el tubo iba hacia su rostro.

Kaiser: ¡Nicolas! ¡Para, animal!

Pero no hubo caso y al final Nicolas le dio de lleno con el tubo al rostro del Kaiser, donde el semental cayó al suelo con la huella del tubo en mitad del rostro y con espirales en los ojos.

Nicolas: Vaya. Fallé.

Maldijo su suerte mientras el híbrido que estaba en lo alto de un contenedor, emitió unos gruñidos agudos y se fue alejando de allí mediante saltos. Kaiser aun con espirales en los ojos, le contestó.

Kaiser: Para nada...Le diste de lleno...Ay, mi cara...

Tras recuperarse Kaiser, el grupo reanudó su marcha, procurando tener cuidado por si se topaban de nuevo con el pequeño híbrido asesino.

Kaiser: A ver si tienes más cuidado la próxima vez. Por poco me dejas sin cara.

Le reprochaba el semental al alicornio verde. Nicolas medio divertido, le contestó.

Nicolas: Bueno. Tampoco habría sido gran perdida. Ja, ja, ja.

Kaiser: ¡Idiota!

Kaiser estuvo a punto de atizar a Nicolas, hasta que escucharon otro sonido.

Luminous: ¿Escucháis eso?

Nicolas: Parecen platillos. De esos que tocan en la música.

El grupo se fue acercando con cuidado al origen del sonido de platillos y cuando se giraron, vieron el origen de aquel sonido.

Era un gorila de juguete de esos que cuando le das cuerda o con pilas, iban tocando los platillos dorados. Con traje y morado y con corbata roja. Llevaba unas gafas de sol que le tapaban los ojos. Era de piel clara con peinado militar de tono rubio.

Nicolas: Vaya. Un gorila músico de juguete. De esos que te lo encuentras en una juguetería.

Comentaba el alicornio al ver al peculiar gorila de juguete en dicho lugar. Los demás estaban de acuerdo con él.

Kaiser: Sí. Curioso.

Luminous: Me pregunto que hará este juguete aquí.

Nicolas: Sí. Parece un poco raro.

Kaiser: Bueno. Sea lo que sea, no es asunto nuestro. Ahora vamos a buscar a nuestros compañeros. El tiempo apremia.

El grupo iba a continuar hasta que de repente el gorila paró de tocar los platillos y mirando al grupo, habló.

Gorila: No tan rápido.

Los tres sementales se detuvieron de golpe al ver al gorila hablar.

Nicolas: ¿Habla?

Kaiser: ¿Cómo es posible? Si es un juguete.

Luminous: Esto sí que es raro.

El gorila de juguete mirando al grupo, emuló una sonrisa perversa y ahí les dijo.

Gorila: Je, je, je. No soy un simple juguete. El amo Dark Soul me envió para ocuparme de vosotros.

Nada más decir eso, Kaiser se acordó del híbrido enano y de su ataque sorpresa rastrero, por lo que no quiso arriesgarse y decidió entrar en acción.

Kaiser: ¡Esta vez no pienso picar por las apariencia! ¡Voy a hacer trizas esa cosa!

Kaiser saltó sobre el gorila para golpearlo. Preparaba su puño para hacerlo trizas mientras el gorila lejos de sorprenderse por el repentino ataque, sonrió.

Un sonido de un fuerte golpe se escuchó por el lugar, pero no de Kaiser, sino del gorila de juguete donde este le había dado un fuerte puñetazo al estomago de Kaiser, sacando todo el aire al semental por dicho impacto y sobresaltando a los otros ante lo que había pasado.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	100. Súper Gorila

**Súper Gorila**

Nada más entrar las instalaciones, el grupo fue dividido para luego reaparecer en diversos lugares.

En el caso de Nicolas, Kaiser y Luminous, aparecieron en una parte extraña de las instalaciones donde desde ahí vieron varios tipos de híbridos. Sobraba decir que los tres sementales veían criaturas que nunca antes habían visto ni imaginado en sueños.

Tras un desagradable encuentro con un híbrido que a simple vista parecía insignificante, hasta que vieron lo problemático que era en realidad (sobre todo para Kaiser donde su cara sufrió bastante el tal encuentro), llegaron a toparse con un seguidor de Dark Soul. A simple vista parecía un mono de juguete con platillos de toda la vida, cuyo tamaño era como de un juguete normal, pero como siempre acaba pasando, las apariencias suelen engañar bastante.

Kaiser: Ahh...Ahhh...

Se quejaba de dolor Kaiser porque el gorila le había dado un fuerte puñetazo que le enterró en el estomago. El gorila sonreía perversamente ante lo que había hecho.

Nicolas y Luminous no tuvieron tiempo de hacer otra cosa, más que ver como su amigo recientemente golpeado, salió volando hasta estrellarse contra el techo.

Nicolas: ¡Kaiser!

Gritó el alicornio verde preocupado por su amigo, donde ahí se fue volando para tratar de ayudarlo.

Luminous: ¡Rayos! Pero...¿Qué acaba de pasar? No entiendo nada.

Comentaba el semental terrestre que no entendía lo que acababa de pasar. Nicolas logró bajar a Kaiser del techo donde estaba este último empotrado.

Nicolas: ¿Estás bien, Kaiser?

Kaiser: Ay...Sí...Más o menos...Ese maldito bicho me dio un buen directo.

Respondía el semental terrestre donde este sujetándose con su mano en la zona adolorida, se quejaba de dolor. Nicolas mirando con sorpresa al gorila, comentó.

Nicolas: No lo entiendo ¿Qué se supone que acaba de pasar? ¿Cómo pudo ese canijo mandar de un puñetazo a Kaiser hasta el techo?

Ante la pregunta, el gorila emulando una sonrisa maliciosa como enormemente perversa, les contestó al grupo.

Gorila: Je, je, je. Eso se debe a que no soy un gorila de juguete corriente.

Luminous: ¿A qué te refieres?

Kaiser: Sí...Explícate, maldito mono chiflado.

Exigía respuestas Kaiser aun molesto porque el gorila le hubiese golpeado de esa manera. El gorila emulando una sonrisa verdaderamente perversa, respondió.

Gorila: Aunque a simple vista parezco un gorila de juguete ordinario, en realidad yo soy...

Con ambas manos, se agarró de los pliegues de su traje y se lo quitó de golpe como las gafas de sol, para luego pegar un gran salto hacia el cielo.

Gorila: ¡Soy...Súper Gorila!

Alzó fuerte la voz el gorila que ahora tenía un traje tipo súper héroe o súper villano según se mire. De color morado entero que le cubría el cuerpo entero salvo la cabeza. Con calzones rojos. Cinturón negro con hebilla dorada. Gran capa verde con solapa del mismo color en torno al cuello. Hombreras doradas unidas con una cintas negras con el cinturón. Aun conservando sus guantes blancos en las manos. De gran complexión musculosa. Aun conservaba su tamaño normal.

Se presentó el gorila mientras adoptaba una pose dominante, bajo las atentas y sorprendidas miradas del grupo que en parte miraban flipados la escena.

Súper Gorila: ¿Es un pájaro? ¿Es un avión! ¡No! ¡Soy Súper Gorila!

Se presentaba el gorila de forma presumida.

Súper Gorila: ¡Más veloz que una bala!

Decía el gorila volando a una velocidad donde superaba a una bala que había salido de la nada.

Súper Gorila: ¡Más poderoso que una locomotora!

Decía el gorila corriendo a pie al lado de una locomotora que iba a toda máquina, donde el gorila lo superaba sin problemas.

Súper Gorila: ¡Capaz de saltar un rascacielos de un salto!

Decía el gorila donde enfrente de un enorme rascacielos de tropecientos pisos, el gorila pegaba un enorme brinco donde lo sorteó sin problemas el edificio entero para luego caer de pie como si nada al otro lado.

Súper Gorila: ¡Soy el mono de acero, Súper Gorila!

Hablaba de forma arrogante mientras adoptaba pose tipo Superman.

Súper Gorila: ¡Donde esconde su súper identidad bajo la apariencia de un simple mono de juguete que toca los platillos!

Hablaba el súper gorila mientras el grupo miraban completamente flipados la escena.

Nicolas: No sé vosotros, chicos. Pero yo me he quedado completamente flipado con esto.

Comentaba el alicornio verde, donde sus compañeros asintiendo, respondieron.

Luminous: No eres el único.

Kaiser: Parece sacado de una vieja caricatura de Superman de los tiempos 70 por lo menos.

Comentaban ambos terrestres que estaban de acuerdo con Nicolas.

Súper Gorila: Je, je, je. Ahora es cuando os convierto en fosfatina. Je, je, je.

Decía el gorila con una sonrisa perversa. Los tres sementales al oírle decir eso, se pusieron en guardia mientras en forma desafiante le respondieron.

Nicolas: ¡No te será tan fácil acabar con nosotros!

Nicolas empuñaba sus tres espadas.

Kaiser: ¡Antes me pillaste por sorpresa, pero ahora te pienso hacer pedazos!

Kaiser adoptaba su forma de monstruo con alas y garras afiladas como cola dentada.

Luminous: ¡Somos tres y tú solo uno! ¡Suficiente para machacarte!

Luminous aun en su estado Hermit Purple donde tenía unas lianas espinosas surgiendo de sus brazos.

Nicolas: ¡A por él! ¡Convirtámoslo en juguete reciclado!

Todos: ¡Síii...!

Los tres saltaron hacia el gorila donde este último no lucía preocupado en absoluto, sino emulaba una sonrisa perversa.

Súper Gorila: Je, je, je. Probad mi súper aliento.

El gorila aspiró aire y lanzó un fuerte bufido donde la fuerza del viento fue tal, que prácticamente mandó a volar a los tres sementales y estamparlos contra la pared.

Pese al golpe, los tres sementales no se rindieron y cargaron de nuevo contra el gorila, esta vez desde ángulos distintos.

Nicolas: ¡Hora de trocearte!

Nicolas empuñando sus tres espadas, emulando una de las técnicas de su personaje de anime favorito Zorro de la serie One Piece, cargó contra el gorila. Sus ataques eran muy veloces y Nicolas confiaba en lograr cortar en pedazos al gorila.

El gorila flotando en el aire aun sonreía de forma perversa donde ahí empleando su súper velocidad, esquivó los ataques del alicornio verde. Ahí el gorila aun en súper velocidad, se colocó por detrás de Nicolas y le dio una fuerte patada en el trasero que lo mandó a volar y estrellarse por ahí.

Kaiser: ¡Pienso aplastarte como un sello!

Kaiser cargó contra el gorila y trató de golpearle varias veces con sus garras, pero el gorila lograba esquivarlas todas. Esquivando un último zarpazo, el gorila se puso al lado de una estructura y ahí de espaldas, con ambas manos agarró dicha estructura.

Súper Gorila: Je, je, je ¿Quién aplasta a quién?

Preguntaba con malicia el gorila donde empleando su súper fuerza, arrancó la estructura y lo usó para golpear por encima de Kaiser. kaiser sobresaltado por lo que hizo el gorila, no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y fue aplastado por completo por la estructura.

El gorila volando por alrededor de la estructura, usó su visión de calor para soldar la estructura con el suelo y así impedir que Kaiser pudiera levantarse o escapar.

El gorila cuando había terminado de soldar las uniones, se detuvo flotando en el aire con sus brazos entrecruzados y emulando una sonrisa perversa. Justo en ese momento es rodeado por las lianas de espinas hechas por Luminous.

Luminous: ¡Te tengo, maldito mono del demonio!

Le alzaba la voz el semental terrestre mientras tenía sujeto al gorila. Súper Gorila pese a estar completamente atado por las lianas, emuló una sonrisa perversa y ahí respondió.

Súper Gorila: A ver quién tiene a quién. Je, je, je.

Sin previo aviso, el gorila se puso a volar a gran velocidad, arrastrando sin remedio a Luminous donde lo pilló completamente por sorpresa.

Luminous: ¡Arrea! ¿Qué haces? ¡Para!

Le gritaba el semental mientras era arrastrado por el gorila, teniendo el semental como si esquí acuático estuviera haciendo.

Súper Gorila: Je, je, je. Solo vamos a dar unas vueltas.

Decía con malicia el gorila mientras ganaba altura, haciendo que el semental despegara sus pies del suelo. El gorila voló por varias estructuras haciendo zig zag, donde el semental trataba de esquivar como podía, pero al final acababa siendo golpeado varias veces por diversas estructuras.

El gorila se introdujo en un pequeño conducto muy asequible para él por su tamaño, pero no lo mismo para Nicolas donde al meterse dentro, se podía escuchar por fuera sonidos de golpes como quejidos de dolor por parte del semental. Finalmente el gorila salió del conducto con el semental golpeado y lastimado por todo su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, la estructura donde tenía retenido a Kaiser se escuchaba como arañazos fuertes. Luego por arriba abriendo un boquete, apareció Kaiser con expresión bastante molesta.

Kaiser: ¡Maldito gorila infernal! ¡Cuando le ponga las garras encima, pienso reducirlo a chatarra y donar todas sus piezas a la ciencia!

Nicolas: No si le hecho yo el guante antes.

Le respondía igual de molesto el alicornio verde donde iba caminando en dirección donde estaba Kaiser.

Nicolas: Ese maldito gorila se merece que le demos con todo y para eso tengo una idea.

Kaiser: Espero que sea buena. Porque cuando tienes tú una idea, a veces acaba evocado al desastre.

Comentaba no demasiado optimista Kaiser ante el hecho de que Nicolas tuviera alguna idea. Nicolas emulando una sonrisa de confianza, le respondió.

Nicolas: No te preocupes. Es una idea genial que si logramos ejecutarla, lograremos quitarnos a ese bicho de encima. A todo esto ¿Dónde está Luminous?

Kaiser: Creo que por ahí.

Respondió Kaiser señalando con su garra al cielo. Ahí ambos sementales veían como Luminous era llevado volando por el gorila, golpeando varias veces al semental contra varios obstáculos.

Súper Gorila: Je, je, je. Espero que te hayan gustado las vistas, porque tu viaje termina aquí.

Decía el gorila con malicia, donde logró liberar sus brazos de las lianas y agarrando estas últimas, se desató por completo y luego giró sobre si mismo al igual que el semental que era tirado por las lianas.

Luminous: ¡Para! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Centrifugarme?

Preguntaba Luminous bastante preocupado ante lo que planeaba el gorila, donde desde ahí podía ver la expresión y risa maliciosa de dicho gorila. Luego de varios giros, el gorila soltó las lianas espinosas, haciendo salir volando a Luminous donde el semental se estrelló contra varias estructuras hasta finalmente caer al suelo muy cerca donde estaban Nicolas y Kaiser. Estos últimos fueron rápidamente a ayudarlo mientras Luminous logrando ponerse de pie, iba éste tambaleando.

Luminous: Ahora ya sé como siente un paquete en correos.

Comentaba aturdido el semental mientras se tambaleaba amenazando con caerse. Así hasta que Nicolas y Kaiser lo agarraron de ambos brazos para evitar que Luminous se cayera al suelo.

Kaiser: ¿Estás bien, compañero?

Nicolas: Te han dado una buena, compañero.

Comentaban ambos sementales queriendo saber el estado de su amigo. Luminous ya algo mejor mientras se pasaba una mano sobre la frente, respondió.

Luminous: Sí...Estoy bien, más o menos. Desde luego, que mala uva tiene ese mono. Puede que nos de problemas bastante serios.

Nicolas: No te preocupes. Tengo un plan para deshacernos de ese mal mono.

Luminous: Pues espero que sea buena, porque esa versión mono de Súperman nos está dando pal pelo.

Nicolas: No te preocupes. Es una idea genial y llena de estilo.

Kaiser: Siendo idea tuya, ya es motivo más que suficiente para preocuparse.

Decía no demasiado optimista el semental transformado, ganándose así la mirada molesta de Nicolas.

Súper Gorila: ¿Habéis tenido suficiente? ¿O preferís que os siga zurrando un tanto más? Je, je, je.

Preguntaba con arrogancia el gorila mientras crujía sus puños. Nicolas mirando desafiante al gorila, le respondió.

Nicolas: ¡Aun no has acabado con nosotros, cara de simio! ¡Intenta atraparnos si puedes!

Ahí Nicolas y sus compañeros salieron corriendo y tratar de perder al gorila entre las distintas estructuras de las instalaciones. El gorila viendo eso, sonrió con malicia mientras se ponía a comentar.

Súper Gorila: Intentando huir. Je, je, je. No es un desafío para mi súper velocidad.

Decía confiado el gorila volando a toda velocidad, para así perseguir a los tres sementales que trataban de huir de él.

Kaiser: ¡Nicolas! ¡Ese súper chimpancé nos está persiguiendo!

Avisaba el semental monstruo, que veía éste como el gorila iba volando como una bala hacia ellos.

Nicolas: Tranquilos. Lo tengo todo controlado. Ahora veréis.

El semental iluminó su cuerno y ahí los tres fueron teletransportados a otro sitio, perdiendo de vista a Súper Gorila donde se quedó este desconcertado.

Súper Gorila: ¿Pero qué...? ¿Dónde rayos se han metido?

Preguntaba desconcertado el gorila por haber perdido de vista a los tres sementales. El gorila miraba por todos lados tratando de encontrarlos.

Nicolas: ¡Eh! ¡Peludo! ¡Estoy aquí!

Le llamaba en plan burla el alicornio verde, asomándose éste por una esquina y desde ahí empezaba a decirle en plan burla.

Nicolas: A que no me pillas, bicho feo. Imitación barata de Súperman. je, je, je.

Aquellas palabras molestaron enormemente al gorila donde apretó ahí los dientes y ahí dijo.

Súper Gorila: Maldito. Ahora verás. Te pienso estrujar de tal manera, que se te van a salir los ojos.

Decía el gorila volando a toda velocidad donde estaba Nicolas. El alicornio verde ahí se escondió en dicha esquina para perderlo de vista. El gorila cuando llegó a dicha esquina, no lo encontró por ahí.

Súper Gorila: ¿Qué rayos?

Kaiser: ¡Eh! ¡Aquí!

Se asomaba Kaiser por otra esquina, llamando al gorila. El gorila al verlo, voló a toda velocidad para cazarlo, pero al llegar al lugar, Kaiser había desaparecido.

Luminous: ¡Eco! ¡Aquí estoy!

Se asomaba ahora Luminous por otra esquina. Una vez más el gorila fue volando para atraparlo y una vez más lo perdió de vista al llegar a dicha esquina.

Nicolas: ¡Estoy aquí!

Kaiser: ¡No! ¡Estoy aquí!

Luminous: ¡A ver si me encuentras!

Al estilo anime, los tres sementales y el gorila se desplazaban de un lugar al otro al instante. El gorila intentaba atraparlos a cada uno de ellos, pero cada vez que parecía que ya iba a cazar a al menos uno, éste desaparecía de vista para frustración del gorila.

Súper Gorila: Condenadas ratas de alcantarillas. Tratan de confundirme. Lo que no saben esos idiotas es que yo poseo visión de rayos "X".

Decía el gorila donde empleando sus poderes de rayos "X", podía ver a través de los obstáculos para así encontrar a los tres sementales. Finalmente encontró a nada menos que a Kaiser que iba caminando de puntillas para pasar desapercibidos.

Súper Gorila: Ahí está uno. Je, je, je.

Reía con malicia el gorila y se puso a volar en dirección donde estaba Kaiser.

El semental seguía caminando a hurtadillas y mirando por todos lados, tratando de evitar encontrarse con el súper gorila. Para su desgracia, el gorila se plantó justo delante de él.

Kaiser: ¡Ahhh...!

Gritó exaltado el semental al ver al gorila enfrente de él y emulando una sonrisa perversa.

Súper Gorila: Ya tengo a uno.

Kaiser: ¡A correr...!

Kaiser se puso a correr en plan correcaminos y ahí el gorila lo fue persiguiendo volando.

Súper Gorila: ¡Eso! ¡Corre! ¡Así será más placentero aplastarte! Je, je, je.

Decía con malicia el gorila mientras perseguía a Kaiser, donde este último huía por su vida.

Kaiser: ¡Ay, madre! ¡Cómo me coja, me machaca! ¡Siendo perseguido por un especie de súper gorila de juguete! ¡Que irónico! ¡Menos mal que el resto no están para verme en esta situación! ¡En especial mi hermana Xinder que si me ve en esta situación, seguro que se parte de risa y no me dejaría olvidarlo por toda la vida!

Exclamaba Kaiser que iba corriendo por todas las instalaciones mientras el gorila lo perseguía. La carrera lo llevó un buen rato hasta que Kaiser acabó en un callejón sin salida.

Kaiser: ¡Ay, no! Atrapado.

Súper Gorila: Ya eres mío.

Decía el gorila con una sonrisa perversa mientras se detenía a unos metros de Kaiser, donde el semental se dio la vuelta y miraba con miedo al pequeño, pero peligroso mono.

Súper Gorila: Je, je, je ¿Cómo quieres que te machaque? ¿Que te deje como un acordeón? ¿Más plano que un sello? ¿Haciéndote del partido del izquierda?

Preguntaba con malicia tratando de imaginarse en su mente como podría machacar a Kaiser, donde el semental ya estaba bastante preocupado.

Kaiser: (Maldita sea, Nicolas ¿A qué esperas? Como este plan tuyo no funcione y acabo siendo pienso para gorilas, te juro que te mato).

Pensaba para sí el semental, rogando que lo que sea que lo que tenía planeado Nicolas, funcionase y que no fuese su muerte inminente.

Justo cuando el gorila pasaba al lado de una gran estructura grande y pesada, se escuchó el sonido como de cortando con afiladas espadas la base.

Nicolas con sus espadas, había cortado la gran base de la estructura donde estaban escondidos éste y Luminous.

Nicolas: ¡Ahora, Luminous!

Luminous: ¡Voy! ¡Crazy Diamond!

Alzó la voz este último, donde adoptaba la apariencia de un hombre fuerte de piel rosa y con corazones de diamante en partes del cuerpo. Ahí arreó un fuerte puñetazo a la estructura, logrando derribarlo y hacer que fuera cayendo justo donde estaba el gorila para sorpresa de este último.

Súper Gorila: ¿Pero qué...?

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que el edificio le cayó justo encima suya y aparentemente aplastarlo por completo.

Nicolas: ¡Toma ya! ¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Mi plan funciono! ¿No os lo dije? ¡Sabía que funcionaría! ¡Mis planes son siempre geniales! ¡En tu cara, especie de gorila canijo! Ja, ja, ja.

Celebraba el semental terrestre donde ahí se ponía a reírse como un loco y jactarse de que su plan funcionara. Kaiser suspiro al ver que no iba a ser machacado por el gorila.

Kaiser: Menos mal...Por una vez, Nicolas ha tenido una buena idea. Quién lo diría.

Comentaba el semental donde no podía evitar alegrarse y en parte sorprenderse de que el plan de Nicolas funcionase.

Luminous: Lo importante es que nos libramos de ese pesado por fin.

Comentaba ahora el otro semental terrestre mientras observaba la enorme estructura que había aplastado al gorila. Nicolas se subió en ella y mientras hacía el baile de la victoria, se puso ahí a jactarse de que su plan hubiese funcionado.

Nicolas: Je, je, je. ¡Sabía yo que mi plan funcionaría! ¿No os lo dije? ¡Mis planes son siempre geniales! Ja, ja, ja. ¡En tu cara, especie de mono mugroso! ¿Qué me dices a esto? Ja, ja, ja. ¡Mucho de súper gorila, pero al final no eres más que un simio pringoso! Ja, ja, ja. ¡A ver si sales de ésta!

Hablaba de forma arrogante el alicornio verde, dando por sentado que ya habían liquidado al mono. Así hasta que la estructura donde estaba subido Nicolas, empezaba a moverse, cosa que llamó la atención a los tres.

Nicolas: ¿Pero qué...?

Luminous: Ay, no...Que mala espina me da esto.

Kaiser: Oh, no...No me digas que...

La estructura empezaba a sacudirse cada vez más fuerte, donde el alicornio verde perdió el equilibrio y cayó de frente y teniendo que apoyar sus brazos contra el suelo, quedando el semental de rodillas y apoyado de brazos para no perder el equilibrio.

Finalmente la estructura se levantó de golpe, revelando para horror de éstos que era el gorila donde lo levantaba con una mano y su rostro reflejaba que ni siquiera parecía afectado por el golpe.

Súper Gorila: Ligero como una pluma.

Hablaba con una sonrisa arrogante el gorila, donde sostenía la estructura con una mano como si no pesara nada. Luego lo lanzó contra Kaiser y Luminous con Nicolas aun sujeto a dicha estructura.

Nicolas: ¡Apartaos, que nos la pegamos!

Gritaba Nicolas agarrado a la estructura donde Kaiser y Luminous asustados, iban éstos corriendo por sus vidas. Finalmente tras una loca carrera, la estructura cayó el suelo siendo arrastrado por el suelo por varios metros hasta que finalmente se detuvo para alivio de Kaiser y Luminous donde tras una loca carrera, se detuvieron para respirar un poco.

Kaiser: Ya se paró el maldito...

Luminous: Sí...Por poco nos pilla...

Comentaban ambos sementales mientras respiraban espirando aliviados estos. Nicolas que aun seguía encima de la estructura y también sintiendo un gran alivio, les comentó a sus compañeros.

Nicolas: Ya os digo. Menudos momentos de apuro.

Kaiser: ¡No te quejes! Tú solo has estado ahí arriba sin hacer nada mientras nosotros corríamos por nuestras vidas.

Le respondía molesto el semental ante lo que dijo el alicornio verde. Ahí Nicolas se defendió.

Nicolas: ¡Hey! ¡No es culpa mía que ese gorila fuese capaz de levantar la chisma esta y luego lanzarla!

Ambos sementales se pusieron a discutir hasta que apareció volando el gorila.

Súper Gorila: Ja, ja, ja. Como veis, soy imparable. No tenéis nada que hacer contra mí.

Hablaba con arrogancia el gorila emulando a la vez una sonrisa perversa. Los tres sementales poniéndose en guardia enfrente del gorila, empezaron a comentar entre ellos.

Nicolas: Creo que ya es hora de dejarse de tonterías y ponerse serios.

Kaiser: Cierto. Este gorila ya nos ha tomado demasiado el pelo. Es hora de dejarse las bromas de lado.

Luminous: Y darle su merecido.

Los tres sementales se prepararon para combatir, ya dispuestos a dejarse de tonterías y enfrentarse de una vez por todas al gorila como es debido.

Mientras tanto en el coliseo, la patrulla tenía algunos problemas con el ahora dragón Creepy.

Piro Fire: ¡Uoooo...!

Exclamaba Piro Fire que salía despedido de espaldas y chocando duramente contra la pared.

Piro Fire: Vaya pegada tiene ese tipo.

Comentaba el alicornio de fuego mientras veía el resto de sus compañeros combatir contra el dragón.

Adelia: ¡Toma esto!

Adelia disparaba desde su Magnun varias balas de energía, impactando contra el dragón en su cabeza, logrando molestar severamente a éste.

Creepy: ¡Condenada yegua! ¡Ahora verás!

El dragón dio un fuerte pisotón contra el suelo, resquebrajando la tierra que avanzó contra la yegua. Adelia tuvo que ser sacada por Camaleón con un disfraz de cohete para evitar ser golpeada por los fragmentos del suelo.

Creepy: ¡No escapareis de mí!

Decía el dragón desplegando sus alas y yendo en persecución de éstos, hasta que unas flechas mágicas le impactaron en el rostro y parte de su cuerpo, haciendo que su marcha fuese detenida.

Fox: No tan rápido, imitación barata de dragón poseído.

Decía la arquera aun en su forma de poder de Zorro, disparando desde su Infinity Arrow multiples flechas mágicas contra el dragón.

Creepy: ¡Y me lo dice la que imita a una estupida unicornio!

Rugió de furia el dragón lanzando un potente hálito de fuego contra la unicornio. Eye Fox lejos de sentirse intimidada, miró desafiante las llamas y apuntando con su arco, disparó una flecha que se convirtió en un torrente de agua. Dicho torrente apagó el mortal fuego de Creepy y lo empapó por completo al dragón. El dragón se miró a sí mismo cubierto de agua y luego mirando a la yegua, la alzó la voz.

Creepy: ¡Maldita! ¿Y qué? ¡Solo es maldita agua! ¡Con esto no haces daño a nadie!

Decía enfadado el dragón. Eye Fox emulando una sonrisa, le respondió.

Fox: Tranquilo. Esto es solo la mitad de lo que tengo planeado hacer.

Creepy: ¿Qué planeas, robot?

Fox: Esto.

La arquera apuntó con su arco al cielo y ahí generó en su arma una flecha mágica amarilla. La disparó al cielo donde en el punto más alto, se formó una densa nube negra de tormenta.

De aquella enorme nube, surgió un enorme y descomunal rayo que fue directo hacia el dragón, donde este último podía ver dicho rayo dirigirse hacia él.

Creepy: La madre que...

Finalmente el rayo le dio de lleno, quedando el dragón como un enorme pararrayos gigantes en el cielo.

Fox: Agua más electricidad. Sin duda hacen maravillas.

Comentaba la arquera con una sonrisa al ver que su táctica había funcionado bastante bien, mientras observaba como el dragón era rodeado de electricidad. El dragón rugía furioso mientras sentía las descargas, pero luego centró su vista en la arquera y cargó contra ella aun estando rodeado por electricidad que poco a poco se iba disipando.

Fox: ¿Pero qué...?

Creepy: ¡Estas muerta, maldita!

Rugió furioso el dragón tratando de aplastar a la yegua con su puño. La arquera empleando su agilidad de su forma zorro, saltó a un lado para esquivar el puño de Creepy. Luego otro salto para esquivar el intento de coletazo por parte del oso.

La arquera brincó una vez más para esquivar otro ataque y desde ahí intentó disparar otra flecha al rostro del dragón.

Fox: Te tengo en la mira.

Decía la arquera a punto de disparar, pero el dragón con un veloz movimiento, atrapó con su garra el cuerpo de la arquera por completo e impidiendo moverse.

Creepy: ¡Condenada yegua! ¡Ahora sí que me has hecho enfadar!

Decía verdaderamente enfadado el dragón donde ahí empezó a apretar con fuerza su garra en el cuerpo de la arquera, haciendo gritar de dolor a ésta.

Fox: ¡Ahhh...!

Creepy: ¡Sí! ¡Grita, maldita yegua! ¡Te pienso convertir en chatarra robótica reciclada!

Rugía furioso el dragón, tratando éste de aplastar a la arquera. Así hasta que apareció Gizmo enfrente del dragón, ganándose la atención de este último.

Creepy: ¿Qué hace aquí esta chatarra voladora?

Gizmo hizo pitidos como si estuviera molesto y ahí lanzó una especie de espuma o gel azul que cubrió los ojos del dragón, nublando así su vista.

Creepy: ¡Ahhh..! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Maldita chatarra!

Rugía furioso el dragón donde con la garra que aun sujetaba a la arquera, trataba de golpear a ciegas al drom, donde Gizmo se limitaba a esquivar los ataques del dragón.

Vulcan: ¡Aléjate de nuestra compañera! ¡Modo Fuerza!

Piro Fire: ¡Nadie lastima a los nuestros!

Gritaban Vulcan y Piro Fire. Vulcan adoptando su Modo Fuerza y empuñando su Martillo Cañón Quántico, mientras Piro Fire empuñando su látigo envuelto en llamas, entre los dos golpearon al dragón, produciendo explosiones de energía y fuego, donde mandaron a volar al dragón a la vez que soltaba a la arquera donde esta última fue recogida por Piro Fire.

Piro Fire: ¿Estás bien, compañera?

Fox: Sí. Estoy bien, gracias.

Vulcan: No. Si mala hierba je, je, je.

Bromeaba Vulcan en esto último, haciendo que Eye Fox mirase feo a Vulcan y molesta le respondiera.

Fox: No digas estupideces, Vulcan.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios".

Fox: Sí, Gizmo. Estoy bien. Gracias por tratar de ayudarme antes, pequeñín.

Agradecía la arquera dedicando así una sonrisa al drom.

Camaleón y Adelia se reunieron con ellos. Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, surgió un furioso y verdaderamente molesto Creepy de entre restos derruidos del coliseo. Su expresión reflejaba estar verdaderamente enfadado.

Creepy: ¡Maldita patrulla de las narices que siempre vais en plan héroes cuyas historias están dirigidas para estupidos sin cerebro! ¡Ahora sí que me habéis hecho enfadar de verdad!

Rugía furioso el dragón mientras comenzó a concentrarse en su cuerpo y ahí sus músculos empezaron a tensarse y hacerse más grandes. Luego pisando con fuerza el suelo donde resquebrajó buena parte de la misma, rugió lleno de ira a la vez que lanzaba una enorme llamarada hacia el cielo.

Adelia: Parece enfadado de verdad.

Camaleón: Ya lo creo. Está que echa fuego el tío.

Completamente Camaleón llevando este un disfraz de bombero.

Fox: Ahora presiento que va a pelear en serio ese tipo.

Piro Fire: ¿Acaso no lo hacía ya antes?

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios".

Creepy tras terminar la llamarada al cielo, miró a la patrulla con una expresión asesina.

Creepy: ¡Iros al infierno!

Gritó el dragón lanzando una enorme llamarada contra el grupo.

Piro Fire: ¡Todos detrás de mí!

Avisaba el alicornio de fuego que se plantó por delante del grupo mientras prendía su crin, cola y alas en llamas. Ahí quedando cubierto por el fuego del dragón, el alicornio empezó a absorber las llamas que lanzaban contra el grupo.

Piro Fire: Este tipo sí que parece estar molesto de verdad.

Comentaba el alicornio de fuego mientras seguía intentando detener las llamas como podía.

Creepy: ¡No te imaginas tú hasta que punto!

Apareció de golpe el dragón de entre las llamas para sorpresa de Piro Fire, donde no pudo evitar ser golpeado por el enorme puño del dragón que lo mandó a volar y el resto de la patrulla tuvieron que apartarse para evitar ser golpeados por su compañero, donde este último acabó empotrándose contra la pared.

Adelia: ¡Piro Fire!

Exclamó preocupada la yegua al ver a su amigo empotrado de espaldas contra la pared. El alicornio de fuego quejándose levemente de dolor, comentó.

Piro Fire: Hale...Otra vez el empotramiento de alicornio contra la pared. A este paso, lo van a convertir en deporte nacional.

Comentaba con sarcasmo el alicornio de fuego mientras salía de la pared empotrada.

Creepy: ¡Ahora os toca a vosotros!

Gritaba el dragón cargando contra el grupo y tratando de golpearlos. El grupo ahí se apartó para evitar ser golpeados por el furioso dragón.

Vulcan: ¡Toma martillazo!

Gritaba Vulcan tratando de golpear con el martillo al dragón, pero el dragón atrapó el martillo con una garra y tirando de él, mandó a volar a Vulcan.

Eye Fox disparaba flechas mágicas contra el dragón, pero sorprendentemente el dragón pese a su tamaño, lograba desplazarse de un lado a otro a gran velocidad y acercarse a la arquera, donde ahí la dio un brutal puñetazo que la mandó a volar por el cielo. Creepy no se detuvo ahí y voló a gran velocidad hasta alcanzar a la arquera y desde ahí golpear con ambas garras contra ella, haciendo que se estrellara brutalmente contra el suelo.

El dragón voló a toda velocidad en picado y con su puño en alto, con intención de aplastar en pedazos a la arquera. Antes de que pudiera siquiera alcanzarla, Camaleón con un disfraz de formula uno y con su cabeza cubierto por un casco de piloto, sacó a la herida arquera del lugar de impacto y salvándola así. Aquello haciendo que al final el dragón golpeara duramente contra el suelo y creara una onda de impacto que resquebrajó desde el centro mismo y por alrededor.

Adelia cargó de energía su arma al máximo y ahí realizó un potente disparo que fue directo hacia el dragón. Creepy viendo eso, alzó sus garras para detener el disparo. Al final el dragón atrapó el potente disparo con sus garras, pero no pudo evitar ser arrastrado poco a poco por la potencia de disparo.

Piro Fire volando por el aire, se cargó de llamas al máximo incluyendo su Látigo Infernal, donde el arma envuelta en denso fuego, lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el dragón y ahí lo golpeó brutalmente al rostro haciendo que perdiera la concentración y fuera por completo arrastrado hasta estrellarse contra la pared y ahí formarse una densa explosión de energía y fuego que cubrió el lugar de impacto.

Adelia: ¿Acabamos ya con él?

Preguntaba Adelia, esperando ésta que realmente hubiesen acabado con Creepy. Piro Fire con confianza la respondió.

Piro Fire: Seguro que sí. Es poco probable que algo saliera vivo tras un ataque combinado así. O al menos entero.

Creepy: ¡Mirad otra vez!

Respondía apareciendo de golpe el dragón de entre el lugar de explosión. Adelia y Piro Fire se sorprendieron ante la repentina aparición del dragón. Ambos saltaron tratando de esquivarlo, pero el dragón que se movía a una velocidad enorme, golpeó primero a Adelia con un puño y luego a Piro Fire con el otro donde los mandó a volar.

Creepy estuvo a punto de atacar de nuevo a Adelia que estaba por el suelo, hasta que recibió en la cara un martillazo en el rostro del dragón que lo derribó contra el suelo. Iba a levantarse hasta que unas flechas mágicas lanzadas por Eye Fox, impactaron en brazos y piernas como en la cintura, creando unos aros mágicos que inmovilizaron al dragón.

Creepy: ¡Ya me estáis hartando con vuestro royo de héroes y demás tonterías!

Rugía furioso el oso mientras lograba quitarse los cierres que lo retenían. La patrulla ahí reunida y mirando seriamente al oso, le comentaban a éste.

Piro Fire: La verdad es que tú también nos estás hartando bastante.

Vulcan: Cierto. Mira que eres pesados. Siempre hablando sin parar con montones de royos.

Fox: Hemos perdido bastante tiempo contigo.

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios".

Camaleón: Cierto, Gizmo. Este tipo está siendo ya un pesado.

Adelia: Así que es hora de ponerte en tu lugar, oso, dragón o lo que quieras que seas.

Decían todos los de la patrulla mirando con expresiones serias al oso. Creepy notando las miradas de éstos y cruzándose de brazos, les contestó arrogante.

Creepy: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué pensáis hacer vosotros?

Fox: Muy simple. Esto ¡Modo Cazadora Kiuby!

Vulcan: ¡Modo Gran Artillería!

Camaleón: ¡Modo Cambiante!

Piro Fire: ¡Modo Kirin Ardiente!

Adelia: ¡Modo Gran Soldado!

Nada más decirlo todo el equipo, sus cuerpos brillaron y adoptaron sus formas alternas.

Fox: ¡Ya estamos listos!

Vulcan: ¡Sí! ¡Para dar el golpe!

Creepy al ver las formas alternas del grupo, rotó los ojos y con tono aburrido comentó.

Creepy: Como no. Ya empezamos con sus royos de "Power Ups" esos tipo Power Rangers.

Eye Fox se desplazó corriendo a toda velocidad sobre sus cuatro patas y sacudiendo sus colas durante la carrera. Creepy ahí intentó golpearla con su puño, pero la yegua desapareció de vista para reaparecer a un lado del dragón para sorpresa de Creepy. Ahí la yegua girando sobre ella mismo, lo sacudió del rostro con sus nueve colas donde logró hacer que perdiera el equilibrio. Acto seguido la arquera disparó desde su arco un sin fin de flechas mágicas donde lograban causar daños al dragón.

Vulcan iba corriendo a la vez que disparaba sus cañones de hombros contra el dragón, ocasionando potentes explosiones que lastimaban a Creepy. Vulcan a la vez iba cargando su martillo y cuando estuvo al alcance, pegó un potente salto que lo llevó muy alto. Ahí alzando su martillo para atrás, activó el lado del cañón donde a modo de reactor, realizó un potente descenso donde golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza del dragón, donde la onda de impacto hizo temblar el lugar entero.

Camaleón creando varias copias de sí mismo donde ahí rodeó al dragón por todos lados. Desde sus cascos formó diversas armas de energía y con todas ellas atacaron al dragón desde varios ángulos, ocasionando importantes daños por todo su cuerpo.

Piro Fire prendiendo en fuego sus alas, voló a toda velocidad hacia el dragón. Creepy al verlo, lanzó una enorme llamarada contra él con intención de carbonizarlo. Aquellas llamas eran completamente inofensivas para el kirin de fuego, que lo atravesaba como si agua se tratase. Una vez enfrente del dragón, el kirin alzó su puño y envolviéndolo en fuego, le dio un potente puñetazo terminado en una fuerte explosión de fuego tan fuerte, que hizo retroceder a gran distancia al dragón.

Adelia con sus pistolas iba corriendo a la vez disparando contra el dragón. El dragón ahí lanzó un rayo de fuego donde la yegua saltó a un lado para esquivarlo y seguir disparando. Cuando la yegua logró acercarse lo suficiente, guardó sus pistolas y sacó sus dos espadas. El Dragón intentó aplastarla con sus garras, pero la yegua lo esquivó y subiéndose al brazo, corrió por él y una vez cerca, saltó donde ahí dio varios tajos con sus armas contra el cuerpo del dragón. Luego pegando un salto, guardó de nuevo sus espadas para sacar sus pistolas y ahí disparar centenares de balas contra el rostro del dragón.

El dragón rugió de furia y ahí lanzó una llamarada por alrededor intentando quitarse de encima a la patrulla, donde estos últimos se apartaron para evitar las llamas. Luego reanudaron sus ataques.

Piro Fire con un vuelo rasante y cubierto de fuego, golpeó en mitad del rostro del dragón que lo hizo girar. Camaleón convirtiendo sus brazos en látigos, atrapó por detrás del cuello del dragón para tirar para atrás. Cosa que Adelia aprovechó para saltar sobre él y lanzar varios tajos con sus espadas. Luego saltó para atrás para dejar paso a Eye Fox donde disparó unas flechas mágicas que impactaron al suelo, provocando un fuerte temblor a los pies del dragón, haciendo que éste se cayera al suelo de espaldas mientras Camaleón deshacía sus látigos. Vulcan cargando su martillo al máximo, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas justo en la panza del dragón, ocasionando una enorme explosión de energía.

La patrulla se reunión en un puntó del coliseo, mientras tenían al dragón con múltiples heridas por su cuerpo y mirando muy molesto al grupo.

Creepy: ¡Maldita sea! Tantos mundos donde solo encontré idiotas que no me duraban nada, y ahora me tengo que topar con vosotros que me estáis dando más quebraderos de cabeza que escuchar cantar opera alemana al amo Dark Soul (y no me preguntéis como fue la cosa).

Comentaba molesto el dragón donde por primera vez, estaba teniendo problemas de verdad. Piro Fire ahí le respondió.

Piro Fire: ¿Crees que tienes problemas de verdad? Créeme. Vas a ver lo que es tener problemas de verdad ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran kirin Infernal!

 **Música Finisher**

Piro Fire intensificó las llamas de su crin y cola como alas. Así hasta adoptar la forma Nirik negro con flamas rojas carmesí y ojos blancos. Las llamas se intensificaban hasta adoptar la forma de un enorme kirin hecho íntegramente de puro fuego.

Creepy al ver al enorme kirin de fuego, soltó un suspiro aburrido.

Creepy: Mira. Ni me voy a molestar en soltar algún comentario sobre las tonterías que hacen éstos.

Decía el dragón donde simplemente se sentó en el suelo y apoyando el mentón sobre una mano, quedando prácticamente esperando a que Piro Fire atacara.

Piro Fire: ¡Ahora verás el infierno!

Gritó el kirin mientras lanzaba al kirin de fuego contra Creepy. El dragón rotando los ojos, respondió aburrido.

Creepy: Mi infierno cuando tengo tonta atención de tontas hembras por tonterías, donde no hay ninguno peor que eso ya.

Decía el dragón hasta que finalmente el kirin de fuego chocó contra él, ocasionando una enorme y descomunal explosión de fuego en forma de cono ascendente.

Cuando el fuego se disipó, no había rastro del dragón por ningún lado.

Piro Fire: Esto ya está.

Comentaba el kirin con una sonrisa por presuntamente haber acabado con el dragón.

Adelia: Espero que nos hayamos desecho de él de una vez por todas. Ya me estaba hartando ese especie de oso de peluche poseído u dragón.

Fox: Sea como sea, ahora tenemos que ir a buscar a Mike y a los otros.

Vulcan: Sí. Busquemos al jefe y a los otros y luego montaremos una buena aquí. Tengo unas nuevas ideas de como volar en pedazos las instalaciones estas.

Completaba el robot artillero, bastante ilusionado éste de poder armar una bien grande para cuando haya que destruir las instalaciones de híbridos.

Mientras tanto, Mike que estaba con Nébula en un sitio que parecía el paraíso para Pinkie debido a la cantidad de dulces y caramelos, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando usó con ella el Jogan.

Mike: Tú...Tú no eres Nébula. Tú eres Dark Soul que de algún modo, está poseyendo el cuerpo de ella.

Dark Soul: ¡Tenemos un ganador, señores y señoras!

Respondió el gato emergiendo levemente de Nébula a modo de sombra, haciendo que surgieron fuegos artificiales y sonidos de premios. Mike nada más ver al gato se puso en guardia.

Mike: ¡Así que estás tú aquí, maldito engendro! ¿Se puede saber por qué tienes el cuerpo de Nébula?

Decía Mike sin dejar de empuñar ambas espadas y deseoso de usarlas contra el gato. Dark Soul riéndose un poco, se dispuso a explicarse.

Dark Soul: Bueno. En parte porque me parecía divertido la idea y la otra, porque sino hacía algo, ese Arek me habría reducido a polvo espacial y eso no le sentaría nada bien a mi pelaje. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el gato mientras volvía al cuerpo de Nébula y hacía poses extrañas en el cuerpo de la yegua.

Mike: ¡Ahora sí que tengo ganas de destruirte! ¡Esfera del Dragón dorado!

Gritó Mike lanzando su poderoso ataque dorado contra la yegua poseída. Dark Soul con el cuerpo de Nébula, chasqueó los dedos y se teletransportó sobre un pastel gigante de cinco pisos.

Mike: ¡Mega Misil!

Mike adoptando el modo Mega Misil, voló a toda velocidad hacia la yegua y ahí lanzó un poderoso gritó sónico. Dark Soul simplemente saltó para esquivar el ataque, donde dicho ataque se sonido al impactar la enorme tarta, empezó primero a vibrar y luego se deshizo donde se esparció todo el dulce y la nada por el suelo.

Mike: ¡Modo Volcánico!

Mike adoptó su Modo Volcánico y ahí sus espadas quedaron envueltas en fuego. Con ellas lanzó tajos donde creaba hojas de fuego que iban directas hacia la yegua que estaba volando por el cielo. Dark Soul ahí se limitaba a esquivar los ataques lanzados por Mike, cuyas hojas iban cortando y quemando porciones de pasteles o dulces del lugar.

Dark Soul: Que mala uva tienes, amigo. Seguramente por falta de dulces, je, je, je.

Decía el gato aun poseyendo a la yegua. Mike aun en su Modo Volcánico, cargó contra él mientras envolvía su cuerpo en fuego.

Mike: ¡Cállate! ¡No eres más que un maldito que se dedica a arruinar mundos y por eso debo destruirte!

Gritaba furioso el guerrero dragón yendo como un misil llameante contra la yegua. Dark Soul sin abandonar su sonrisa, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció de nuevo esquivando así de nuevo el ataque, pero ahí acabó la cosa. Del cielo cayó un gran chorro de vainilla que cubrió al guerrero dragón, apagando así su fuego y llevándolo contra el suelo.

Dark Soul reapareció por encima de una piruleta gigante mientras observaba como el chorro de vainilla iba cubriendo al guerrero dragón. Así hasta que un resplandor dorado surgió del chorro y acto seguido se escuchó un rugido.

La vainilla se disipó de golpe para mostrar a Mike en su forma Dragón Shinigami Bestia.

Mike: ¡Ya me estás hartando tus bromas! ¡Modo Mega Golden Sword!

Gritaba enfadado el dragón mientras la Knight King adoptaba la forma de Mega Golden Sword. Luego combinó la espada de Eones por el mango para así formar la Omega Galaxy Lance, donde las hojas eran más largas de lo normal y con tonos plateados en los bordes y detalles dorados. El mango adornado con cristales amarillos.

Mike: ¡Rompe Galaxias!

Gritó Mike lanzando un tajo con su arma, creando una enorme hoja de energía que se desplazaba hacia delante, cortando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino como si fuese de mantequilla. Dark Soul con total tranquilidad, chasqueó éste los dedos y formó una barrera para detener dicho ataque. Su sorpresa fue que cuando el ataque de Mike chocó con la barrera, al principio fue retenida pero finalmente la atravesó donde Dark Soul sobresaltado tuvo que apartarse justo para que la hoja pasara de su lado cortando un poco la crin del cuerpo de la yegua que el gato poseía.

Dark Soul: ¡Carai! Si no llego a estar atento, me habría hecho una buena permanente.

Mike: ¡No tanto como el que viene después!

Gritaba el dragón cargando contra la yegua poseída, lanzando veloces tajos. Esta vez Dark Soul tuvo que estar atento y tratar de esquivar los ataques del dragón como podía.

Dark Soul: Cálmate un poco. Está claro que no te caigo nada bien.

Comentaba el gato ante los incesantes ataques del dragón. Mike mirando furioso al gato, le contestó.

Mike: ¡Darkwing nos lo contó todo! ¡Lo que trataste de hacer con la princesa Luna! ¡Eres un maldito que arruina las vidas de la gente!

Dark Soul: ¡Oye! Solo es un juego que pongo a los demás. Tampoco es para tanto.

Mike: ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Maldito! ¡Hálito Estelar Supremo!

Gritó Mike para acto seguido lanzar desde su boca un poderoso hálito de energía dorada que iba directo hacia la yegua. Dark Soul tuvo que emplear toda su agilidad para esquivarlo, mientras el rayo iba arrasando con todo a su paso.

Dark Soul: Amigo, yo creo que exageras un poco en lo último. Quizás a veces me paso un poco, pero tampoco es para ponerse así. Si me conocieras mejor, tal vez te darías cuenta que no soy tan malo como parezco.

Contestaba el gato con una sonrisa mientras con el cuerpo de Nébula hacía una leve pose sensual. Mike mirando lleno de ira al gato, le contestó mientras preparaba su siguiente ataque.

Mike: ¡Alguien que se dedica a viajar entre mundos y causar estragos, no puede ser bueno! ¡Pese a esa Estela trate de hacer contigo, lo mejor para el multiuniverso es que desaparezcas de una vez para siempre! ¡Tú y tus malditos juguetes aberrantes vivientes! ¡Sable Carmesí!

Mike cargó de energía su arma, para lanzar un poderoso tajo hacia la yegua. Dark Soul chasqueó los dedos y formó un enorme escudo con la huella de gato en él, parando el ataque aunque con algo de dificultad ya que el ataque de Mike era muy fuerte para sorpresa del felino.

Dark Soul: Vaya...Este tipo si que es fuerte...Podría ser el primero que me pondría en aprietos de verdad...

Comentaba el gato hasta que vio como poco a poco el escudo se iba agrietando, hasta que finalmente se rompió en pedazos y Mike ahí logró conectar un fuerte puñetazo a la yegua donde la estrelló contra el suelo.

Mike: Por fin pude dar a ese error del universo.

Comentaba Mike tras lograr dar un golpe al gato oscuro. Dark Soul en el cuerpo de la yegua se levantó y con sus manos se sujetó la cabeza, haciendo crujir levemente el cuello a la vez que comentaba.

Dark Soul: Vaya...¿En serio ha logrado golpearme ese tipo? Es la primera vez que alguien logra siquiera tocarme.

Mike: ¡Y no es el único que te llevarás!

Mike caía del cielo para aplastar a la yegua. Dark Soul ahí lo esquivó de un salto mientras Mike al impactar contra el suelo, hizo temblar el lugar entero a la vez que resquebrajaba gran parte del lugar donde impactó Mike.

Mike: ¡No importa lo que hagas, Dark Soul! ¡Te eliminaré a ti como al resto de tus abominaciones!

Dark Soul: ¡Oye! Con mi gente no te metas.

Se quejó el gato ante el comentario de Mike. El dragón mirando a Dark Soul, le contestó.

Mike: Tus abominaciones no son mejores que tú. Sé que allá donde van, perjudican a la gente, arruinan vidas y causan estragos. Por eso por el bien de todo el multiuniverso, tienen que ser eliminados al igual que su creador.

Decía Mike empuñando su arma donde ahí la cargó de energía y lanzó otro tajo de energía directo a la yegua. Dark Soul una vez más lo esquivó.

Dark Soul: Ah, no. A mi gente no lo toques. Eso sí que no.

Decía esto el gato chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer un sin fin de cañones de todo tipo, rodeando a Mike con todo ellos y disparando todas a la vez contra el dragón.

Volviendo con Nicolas, Kaiser y Luminous, los tres seguían teniendo problemas contra Súper Gorila.

Súper Gorila: ¡Ahí os envió un paquete! Je, je, je.

Decía el gorila que levantando un enorme trozo de metal con sus manos, la lanzó contra el grupo. Nicolas con sus espadas cargó contra aquel trozo y con veloces movimientos, los cortó en trozos.

Nicolas: ¡No nos asustas, mono!

Decía desafiante el alicornio verde hasta que apareció de golpe el gorila enfrente de él.

Súper Gorila: ¿A quién llamas mono?

Preguntaba de forma maliciosa el gorila a la vez dando un fuerte puñetazo contra Nicolas donde lo mandó a volar a gran distancia, hasta que el alicornio verde logró mantener el equilibrio con sus alas y magia.

Kaiser: ¡No fastidies! ¿Cómo es posible que un diminuto mono de juguete nos esté dando tantos problemas!

Comentaba en parte fastidiado el semental al ver que el gorila les estaba ocasionando tantos problemas.

Luminous: Está claro que no es un mono ordinario. Habrá que dejarse de tonterías y centrarse en derrotarlo.

Nicolas: En eso estoy de acuerdo. Es hora de ponerse serios.

Kaiser: Serio tú. Eso sí que sería nuevo.

Respondió con sarcasmo el semental terrestre donde Nicolas miró feo a su compañero.

Súper Gorila: ¡Hora de aplastaros!

Gritaba el gorila volando como un misil contra el grupo. Luminous ahí se lanzó a su encuentro.

Luminous: ¡Eso está por ver!

Ambos cargaron contra el otro y a la vez lanzaron cada uno un puñetazo que chocó contra el otro, provocando una onda de impacto que hizo temblar todo alrededor.

Kaiser: ¡Ahora!

Kaiser a la velocidad del rayo, se puso a lado del gorila y ahí le dio un fuerte coletazo que lo mandó a volar.

Nicolas: Yo no me quedo menos ¡Ahhhh...!

Nicolas fue envuelto en energía mágica y luego saltó al encuentro del gorila, donde primero le dio una fuerte patada, luego un codazo y finalmente un potente rayo mágico que lo mandó a volar hasta estrellarse contra una pared.

Súper Gorila: Ay...Eso último sí que dolió.

Comentaba el gorila que salía de la pared con algunos rasguños. Los tres sementales fijándose en eso, comentaron.

Luminous: Curioso. Parece que el último ataque de Nicolas si le hizo bastante daño.

Kaiser: Así que es vulnerable a la magia. Al final no va a ser tan invencible como trataba de aparentar que es.

Nicolas se quedó pensando en algo, hasta que su cerebro hizo un especie de "Tilt" donde ahí exclamó.

Nicolas: ¡Claro! ¡Eso es! Según tengo entendido de los comics, Superman es vulnerable a la magia.

Kaiser: Pero ese no es Súperman. Más bien su versión chimpancé.

Luminous: Aun así, algo de razón tiene Nicolas. La magia parece ser su punto débil.

Nicolas: Por supuesto. Estábamos tan centrados en vencer físicamente a ese bicho, que nos hemos olvidado de lo tradicional.

Los tres sementales estaban de acuerdo y se prepararon para combatir al gorila, donde este último ya recuperado y mirando seriamente a los tres, habló sin reírse esta vez.

Súper Gorila: Me pillasteis por sorpresa antes, pero ahora sí que os machacaré.

El gorila aspiró aire y lanzó un fuerte bufido que se llevaba todo por delante. El grupo trató de mantenerse firme para no ser llevado por el viento. Nicolas ahí formó una barrera mágica para protegerse este y su grupo del ataque de viento.

Kaiser ahí formó unas enormes garras de topo y ahí excavó la tierra. Luego emergió del suelo por detrás del gorila para sorpresa de este último, donde tuvo que parar de echar viento.

Nicolas: ¡Ahora! ¡Salto Mágico!

Nicolas generando mágica en sus piernas, pegó un enorme salto hasta llegar al gorila y ahí con una patada con giro, le golpeó por la espalda y girando sobre sí mismo, se la mandó a Luminous.

Nicolas: ¡Tuya, Luminous!

Luminous no se hizo esperar y en posición de boxeador, arreó un fuerte directo al gorila donde lo mandó a volar de nuevo a Nicolas. Ahí el semental cargando de magia sus espadas, lanzó varios tajos donde golpeó al gorila y terminando con un potente rayo de magia que lo cubrió por completo.

Al final el gorila acabó bastante churruscado donde ahí primero se sacudió y luego poniendo expresión molesta, gritó.

Súper Gorila: ¡Ahora sí que me habéis hartado!

El gorila empezó a volar por alrededor del grupo, donde éstos esperaban que el gorila los atacase cuando bajasen la guardia.

Kaiser: Cuidado. Ahora se ha puesto serio éste también.

Nicolas: Lo veo.

Los tres se juntaron espalda con espalda, tratando de estar atentos por si el gorila atacaba, pero hasta ahora no hizo nada de aquello. Lo que si notaban es que el gorila iba aumentando más y más la velocidad. Así hasta formar un tornado por alrededor del grupo, donde los tres sementales eran llevados por el viento.

Los tres: ¡OUAHHHH...!

Gritaban los tres sementales al ser llevados por el fuerte viento.

Nicolas: ¡Que mareoooo...!

Luminous: ¡Ha formando un tornado alrededor nuestro!

Kaiser: ¡Eso parece!

Súper Gorila: Ja, ja, ja. Y no es lo único que puedo hacer.

El gorila agarraba restos de las instalaciones y los lanzaba contra el interior del tornado, llegando a golpear al grupo con alguno de los cascotes que el gorila lanzaba.

Luego de lanzar varios objetos, el gorila voló al interior del tornado y pasando a alta velocidad, golpeaba a uno y luego salía del tornado, para luego volver a meterse para repetir la acción.

Luminous: Este bicho aun puede darnos problemas.

Nicolas: Creo que tengo una idea, pero necesito concentrarme.

El semental verde se ponía en guardia, esperando al próximo ataque del gorila. Así hasta que finalmente apareció.

Súper Gorila: ¡Voy a atravesarte de lado a lado!

Decía el gorila con una sonrisa maliciosa y perversa, a punto de atravesar a Nicolas. Así hasta que el semental verde ahí gritó.

Nicolas: ¡Kaio-Ken x 10!

Gritó Nicolas donde en ese momento fue rodeado por un aura rojiza y su cuerpo de volvió parcialmente rojo.

Súper Gorila: ¿Pero qué...?

Nicolas ahí le dio una fuerte patada al rostro del gorila donde lo mandó fuera del tornado. Luego de eso, Nicolas se concentró y generó un campo de energía mágica que neutralizó el tornado. Luego el semental voló directo hacia el gorila como una estela roja.

El gorila viendo a Nicolas, agarró un enorme contenedor vació y lo lanzó contra el alicornio verde. Nicolas simplemente lo atravesó y siguió volando sin desviarse hacia el gorila para sorpresa de este último.

Súper Gorila: ¿Qué rayos...?

Nicolas: ¡Ataque Definitivo! ¡Gran "Y" de la Victoria!

Gritó Nicolas formando entre sus tres espadas una figura en forma de "Y" de energía mágica. Luego la lanzó contra el gorila donde impactó de lleno al gorila, provocando una gran explosión de energía. Al final el gorila apareció bastante chamuscado.

Súper Gorila: Vaya...Como escuece esto...

Nicolas: ¡No te preocupes! ¡Que te lo soluciono enseguida!

Nicolas con sus tres espadas, atravesó al gorila y acabó al otro lado dando la espalda a dicho gorila. Dicho gorila acabó partido en seis trozos y luego explotar.

Nicolas guardando sus tres espadas, se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

Nicolas: Ahora sí que ese mono estará bien frito.

Comentaba divertido el alicornio verde mientras sus amigos se acercaban a él.

Luminous: Bien hecho, Nicolas. Le has dado pal pelo a ese mono.

Nicolas: Je, je, je. Gracias.

Kaiser: ¿Ataque definitivo Gran "Y" de la Victoria? ¿En serio, Nicolas? Se ve que le has copiado a Mike el ataque.

Comentaba con ironía el semental mientras retornaba a su forma equina. Nicolas al escuchar eso, pasando una mano detrás de la cabeza y sonriendo tontamente, respondió.

Nicolas: Bueno. Je, je, je...La verdad es que me gustaba ese ataque y cree una variante.

Kaiser: Sí...Como no.

Respondió con sarcasmo el semental mientras Nicolas se reía como un tonto.

Luminous: Ahora que nos hemos desecho de ese gorila, podemos buscar a nuestros amigos.

Nicolas: Cierto. Vamos.

Los tres sementales fueron a buscar a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de juguetes de Dark Soul, estaba Súper Gorila en una cama todo vendado con un brazo y una pierna sujetos en alto.

Súper Gorila: Ay...Como me han dejado esos tipos.

Comentaba con cierto dolor el gorila.

Enfermera: ¡Señor Súper Gorila! ¡Hora de la inyección! Ji, ji, ji.

Decía una enorme hipopótamo de peluche con traje de enfermera y llevando una enorme inyección para caballos entre sus patas. El gorila al verla con la inyección, puso expresión de máxima preocupación.

Súper Gorila: Ay, no...

Continuara.


	101. El Gato y el Pony

**El Gato y el Pony**

Mike seguía combatiendo contra Dark Soul, donde este último poseía el cuerpo de Nébula donde según el felino, la yegua era esencial para su plan. Aunque era mucho más probable para una locura suya que para el plan en sí.

Mike: ¡Corte Estelar!

Gritó Mike realizando un tajo cargado con su arma combinada, tratando de partir en dos a Dark Soul. El felino con el cuerpo de la yegua, simplemente se apartó para esquivar el ataque donde ahí partió varios dulces en dos.

Dark Soul: Tranquilízate un poco, amigo. Que se te sube la tensión. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el gato a la vez chasqueando los dedos, donde del suelo emergieron dos polos de helado que iban girando hacia arriba, donde entre los dos aplastaron al dragón. Aquello no duró mucho porque un aura dorada lo destruyó y ahí emergió el dragón donde cargó contra la yegua poseída.

Dark Soul esperaba pacientemente al dragón y cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo con la hoja de su arma, el gato simplemente sacó un muelle y por él saltó para pasar por encima del dragón y desde ahí darle una patada en la espalda, donde al contrario de lo que se esperaba por la diferencia de tamaño, mandó estrellarse a gran velocidad al dragón contra el suelo justo en medio de un pudín de vainilla.

La cabeza y brazos del dragón emergieron del pudín de vainilla, donde dicho dragón tenía el cuerpo cubierto de dicha sustancia. Dark Soul descendiendo unos metros y mirando con una sonrisa pícara, le comentó a Mike.

Dark Soul: ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gusta el pudín de vainilla? Je, je, je.

Comentaba mientras se reía el felino en el cuerpo de la yegua. Mike mirando bastante molesto al gato, le contestó.

Mike: ¡Cállate, maldito gato!

Gritaba furioso el dragón disparando desde su boca un potente rayo dorado contra el gato. Dark Soul simplemente lo esquivó con un salto rítmico de ballet con el cuerpo de la yegua y sin abandonar su sonrisa, dijo.

Dark Soul: Calma esos humos, amigo. Tal vez un poco de chocolate te calme un poco.

Comentaba Dark Soul donde chasqueando los dedos, hizo emerger un torrente de chocolate líquido que cayó encima de Mike aun dentro del pudín, así hasta perderse de vista.

Dark Soul se quedó mirando un poco el lugar donde estaba el dragón, hasta que una explosión de luz destruyó el lugar y por ella emergió el dragón completamente furioso y limpio de cualquier sustancia de dulces.

Dark Soul: Está claro que no te van mucho los dulces.

Comentaba con cierta ironía el gato mientras con un chasquido de dedos, convocaba un cuenco con chocolate y se puso a tomar tranquilamente.

Mike: ¿Acaso te tomas algo en serio, gato del demonio?

Le preguntaba Mike a Dark Soul ante la peculiar forma de comportarse. El felino encogiéndose de hombros, le respondió tranquilamente.

Dark Soul: Cada uno lo es a su manera, amigo. Yo simplemente voy a lo mío.

Mike: Sí, claro. Yendo en mundo en mundo, arruinando las vidas de sus gentes solo por tu enfermiza diversión.

Respondía Mike a modo de reproche ante la forma de actuar el gato mientras viajaba entre dimensiones. Dark Soul ahí se quejó.

Dark Soul: ¡Eh, eh, eh! Tampoco soy tan malo. Es cierto que a veces me paso un poco en algunos mundos. Aunque principalmente si hago viajes es por mi gente.

Mike: ¿Las aberraciones esas que tienes contigo?

Preguntó Mike con desprecio ante los juguetes vivientes que servían a Dark Soul. El gato ahí se puso a explicarse.

Dark Soul: Es que en el lugar donde antes vivíamos, mis gente empezó a quejarse de vivir en un mundo tan pequeño y sin lugar para educación. Así que al final opté por viajar entre otras Equestrias. Intenté razonar con sus gobernantes, las Celestias de esos mundos, pero las cosas no fueron demasiado bien que digamos.

Mike: Supongo que por el hecho de que destruiste sus mundos sin dilación alguna.

Dark Soul: Cálmate un poco. Eso no es culpa mía. Es que cada vez que venía de forma pacífica, las Celestias de esos mundos despreciaban a mi gente y los consideraban aberraciones.

Hablaba con cierta pena en esto último el felino, donde en el cuerpo de Nébula se ponía posición de malestar y tristeza. Mike aun mirando con desprecio al gato, le contestó.

Mike: ¿Y seguro que no será por qué hicisteis algo malo allí? Porque teniendo en cuenta tu reputación, dudo mucho que alguien quisiera tener a ti y a tus aberraciones en su mundo. Lo que debiste haber hecho desde el principio es haber buscado un mundo desabitado donde pudierais estar y sin molestar a nadie. Y con un poco de suerte, olvidaros para siempre.

En respuesta a lo último que dijo el dragón, Dark Soul miró molesto a Mike donde ahí le contestó.

Dark Soul: ¿Crees que es tan fácil? Pese a la diversidad del multiuniverso, no es fácil encontrar un mundo desabitado donde haya los recursos para que me gente se expanda, y yo no puedo crear un mundo nuevo así de la nada. Hubo una ocasión en que me topé con una Celestia que parecía que si iba a aceptarnos estar en su mundo, hasta que pasó algo que lo arruinó todo.

Decía esto último donde se encogía de hombros y su voz reflejaba tristeza. Mike se quedó escuchando lo que iba a decir el felino con el cuerpo de la yegua poseida.

Dark Soul: El idiota ese de Blueblood se atrevió a patear a una pequeña muñeca donde la hizo llorar. Aquello me puso furioso de verdad y al final aniquilé por completo ese mundo. Así de simple.

Dijo finalmente Dark Soul, haciendo que los ojos de Mike se abrieran en par en par ante la confesión del gato.

Mike: ¡Tú...! ¡Tú hiciste eso!

Exclamó sorprendido y a la vez indignado ante lo que había dicho el gato.

Dark Soul: Pues sí. No iba a consentir que lastimasen a mi gente, aunque confieso que quizás me pasé un poco.

Aquella respuesta puso a Mike furioso de verdad a un nivel que rara vez llegaba. Ahí finalmente le gritó al gato.

Mike: ¡¿Un poco dices?! ¡Lo que has hecho es imperdonable! ¡Destruir un mundo entero por una minucia! ¡Podías haberte limitado a darle una lección a Blueblood, que no olvidase! ¿Pero destruir un mundo entero por eso? ¡Eres un monstruo!

Gritó completamente lleno de ira Mike, siendo rodeado por una intensa aura dorada y todo alrededor empezó a temblar. Ahí a toda velocidad cargó contra Dark Soul donde no se movió en absoluto y acabó recibiendo el brutal puñetazo de Mike, donde lo mandó a volar muy lejos y estrellándose por varios sitios del lugar.

Mike no se quiso parar ahí y fue volando hacia la yegua poseída, donde con sus puños cargados de magia, comenzó a lanzar un sin fin de golpes, donde el dragón golpeaba lleno de ira a Dark Soul. Luego de todo eso, le dio un coletazo que lo mandó a volar.

Mientras Dark Soul volaba por el cielo, Mike se teletransportó al otro lado y esperó a Dark Soul, donde ahí le propinó una fuerte patada contra Dark Soul y lo mandó a volar de nuevo.

Una y otra vez iba Mike golpeando al gato de forma incesante y sin parar. Lo curioso es que Dark Soul ni siquiera estaba trataba de evitar los golpes. Era como si prácticamente se dejase golpear por el dragón.

Mike: ¡Puño Galáctico!

Gritó Mike para finalmente lanzar su devastador ataque contra Dark Soul con tanta fuerza, que lo estrelló contra una montaña de chocolate duro, quedando el cuerpo de la yegua oscura semi enterrado entre trozos de chocolate.

Mike: ¡No eres más que un ser aborrecible! ¡Destruyes mundos! ¡Arruinas a la gente todo por tonterías o caprichos egoístas! ¡Alteras la mente de la gente como te da la gana para que acepten tus locas ideologías egoístas ¡No mereces ningún tipo de redención! ¡Solo morir! ¡Es hora de acabar con tu miserable existencia!

Gritaba Mike sacando de nuevo su arma combinada y cargando contra Dark Soul, donde este último no se movía en absoluto como si esperase al dragón. Con la mirada gacha y sin mirar siquiera a Mike, finalmente dijo.

Dark Soul: Completamente diferente a cuando tú eras el Rey Máquina ¿Verdad?

En el momento que dijo eso último el gato, Mike que estaba a punto de acabar con el gato con Nébula incluida, detuvo de golpe su arma a centímetros de acabar con ambos y mirando con expresión de sorpresa a Dark Soul.

Mike: ¿Cómo dices?

Dark Soul ahora mirando a Mike y por primera vez tenía una expresión completamente seria, donde ahí empezó a comentarle al dragón.

Dark Soul: Sé lo de tu pasado, o más bien la otra línea temporal. De como cuando sufriste un presunto intento de asesinato por Celestia, pero en realidad fue cosa de Chrysalis.

Mike no se movió en absoluto mientras el gato seguía hablando.

Dark Soul: Tengo entendido que por ese incidente, pensando que Celestia trató de matarte, te obsesionaste con la venganza. Construiste un ejercito mecánico donde lo usaste para subyugar al mundo. Solo te importaba una cosa y era reducir el mundo a robots obedientes que siguieran tus ordenes y caprichos sin rechistar. Sirvientes que solo supieran decir "Si" a todo, donde te darían la razón en todo sin importar lo más mínimo si la tienes o no.

Seguía hablando el gato mientras Mike seguía escuchando. Dark Soul con expresión más seria y casi a modo de reproche, le dijo ahora a Mike.

Dark Soul: Dices que soy un monstruo por lo que dices, pero ¿Qué me dices de ti, Mike? ¿Cuántas personas los convertiste en máquinas en contra de su voluntad? ¿Cuántos reinos conquistaste para tenerlos bajo tu mando? ¿Cuantas alicornios pensabas violar para crear un mundo lleno de alicornios? ¿Cuántas vidas arruinaste en nombre de tu venganza que era lo único que te importaba? Me repito, dices que soy un monstruo, pero en el fondo tú y yo no somos tan distintos. Quieras o no, los dos somos más parecidos de lo que crees. Incluso me atrevo a decir, que somos hasta iguales.

Hablaba el gato, tratando de convencer a Mike que en el fondo los dos no eran tan distintos. Mike escuchó al gato durante un rato, pero luego poniendo una expresión de furia, agarró del cuello a la yegua y levantándola del suelo, le miró a los ojos y ahí le gritó.

Mike: ¡No te atrevas a compararme contigo, maldito! ¡Tú y yo no somos en absoluto ni iguales ni parecidos! ¡Yo cometí un error por culpa de un engaño! ¡Cometí actos de lo que no me siento orgulloso en absoluto! ¡La principal diferencia de ti, es que yo me arrepentí de mis actos, pude volver al pasado donde empezó casi todo y evitar la tragedia! ¡Me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a enmendar mis errores donde no me arrepiento de nada del camino que he tomado!

Decía completamente furioso el dragón mientras seguía apretando con su garra el cuello de la yegua. Ahí Mike siguió gritando a Dark Soul.

Mike: ¡¿Acaso te parece a ti que yo trate de ocultarlo?! ¡¿Crees que lo que ocurrió es un secreto que trato a toda costa de ocultarlo?! ¡Vivo con ello día a día! ¡Como recordatorio eterno de que debo seguir el camino del bien y la justicia, y jamás volver a ser alguien malvado...Como tú!

Decía Mike sin soltar del cuello a la yegua y empuñando su arma, más que deseoso de usarla contra el gato. Dark Soul desde el cuerpo de Nébula, miró de reojo a Mike y por primera vez parecía reflejar tristeza.

Dark Soul: Volver atrás en el tiempo y arreglarlo todo. Ojala yo hubiese tenido la suerte que tú tuviste con eso.

Comentaba el gato donde por primera vez su expresión reflejaba tristeza. Mike no se esperó aquella reacción por parte del gato, haciendo que su expresión de furia se redujera un poco y se calmase. Ahora Mike parecía dudar si el felino era tan malvado como aparentaba.

Justo en ese momento, los ojos de la yegua brillaron con un aura morada. Mike estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no percató de eso, hasta que justo en ese momento sintió algo y sus ojos abrieron en par en par.

Con una mano alzada, la mano de la yegua apuntaba donde estaría el corazón del dragón y de dicha mano surgía un rayo oscuro donde atravesó el pecho de Mike.

Mike rugió de dolor al sentir como dicho rayo le atravesaba el pecho y surgiendo al otro lado.

Mike: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaba Mike soltando a Nébula donde la yegua cayó de pie. La expresión de Dark Soul era de total sorpresa.

Dark Soul: ¿Qué ha pasado? Yo no quería hacer eso.

Nébula: Pero yo sí.

Se escuchó ahora la voz de Nébula en el cuerpo de la yegua para sorpresa de Dark Soul.

Dark Soul: ¿Qué?

Nébula: ¡Sal de mi cuerpo, gato inútil!

Decía furiosa la yegua, haciendo emerger a Dark Soul que salió despedido del cuerpo de la yegua y caer de morros contra el suelo. Nébula mirando enormemente enfadado al gato, le iba gritando.

Nébula: ¡Maldito gato sarnoso! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a usar mi cuerpo de esa forma?! ¡Y dejarme que me atizaran de esa forma! ¡Debería desintegrarte ahora mismo por ello!

Gritaba completamente furiosa la yegua por el hecho de que Dark Soul usara su cuerpo aun en contra de su voluntad. Pero luego mirando de reojo a Mike que estaba en el suelo sujetando el pecho herido donde sangraba mucho, cambio a una sonrisa maliciosa y ahí comentó.

Nébula: Pero al final, algo útil has hecho. Gracias a tu actuación de niño lastimero, pude aprovechar que el Guerrero Resplandeciente bajase la guardia para así atacarlo y herirlo de muerte. Je, je, je. Debo admitirlo, eres un buen actor. Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba la yegua con malicia mientras Mike herido, no pudo mantener su forma avanzada mucho tiempo y retornó a su forma alidrake con el pecho herido al igual que Holy que también tenía el pecho herido. Dark Soul miraba atónito la escena, trató de decir algo.

Dark Soul: ¿Qué? Pero...Yo no...

Mike: ¡Maldita sea, Dark Soul! ¡Debí haberme imaginado que solo eras un miserable gato traidor!

Le gritaba verdaderamente enfadado Mike, considerando éste que las palabras del gato eran solo para distraerlo.

Dark Soul: No...Yo. Yo no planeaba nada de esto.

Trataba de explicar el gato, pero no le salían las palabras debido a que por una vez estaba impactado con lo sucedido. Nébula riéndose, interrumpió al gato diciendo lo siguiente.

Nébula: Ja, ja, ja. No hace falta que seas tan modesto. Admito que me molestó que poseyeras mi cuerpo, pero cuando vi que dejaste de controlar mi cuerpo cuando te pusiste a actuar como un sentimentalista, comprendí que era una treta para pillar por sorpresa a Mike Bluer para que yo le pudiera atacarlo.

Dark Soul: Espera...No es lo que piensas...

Nébula: Ja, ja, ja. No importa lo poderoso que sea un guerrero o lo invencible que parezca. Cuando les pillas con la guardia baja, es muy fácil herirlos o matarlos.

Hablaba con enorme arrogancia la yegua oscura mientras Mike miraba con odio al gato al sentirse engañado por este último. Dark Soul nunca quiso hacer nada de eso, pero cuando se puso a contar su vida en el último momento, perdió el control parcial sobre Nébula y eso la permitió atacar por sorpresa a Mike cuando tenía la guardia baja y herirlo así.

Nébula: Bien. Ahora que estamos aquí. Es la oportunidad de oro de acabar con Mike Bluer de una vez para siempre. Su muerte supondrá el triunfo definitivo de nuestro amo Arek, el Absoluto.

Nébula iba cargando de magia su cuerno, preparándolo para acabar con Mike Bluer donde aun estaba en el suelo herido. El alicornio cogió a Holy para tratar de protegerla aunque de poco serviría, ya que si le mataban a él, su fénix se desharía en polvo debido al vinculo mutuo entre los dos. Ahí el alicornio trató de alzar la voz para llamar a sus compañeros.

Mike: ¡Golden Heart! ¡Ryo! ¡Gin!

Trató Mike de llamar a sus compañeros espirituales, pero ninguno de ellos apareció, cosa que lo extrañó.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no aparecen mis compañeros espirituales?

Preguntaba Mike. Nébula riéndose perversamente, le contestó.

Nébula: Ja, ja, ja. Eso se debe a que en este espacio no pueden escuchar tus compañeros tu llamada y aun pudieran hacerlo, tampoco podrían acceder aquí. Cortesía de Dark Soul.

Explicaba la yegua el por qué no podía Mike llamar a sus compañeros. Dark Soul rotando los ojos, comentó.

Dark Soul: Genial...Otra cosa por el que el alicornio me va a echar la culpa.

Nébula: Bien. Basta de palabras. En nombre de nuestro amo Arek ¡Muere!

Gritaba la yegua a punto de lanzar su ataque. Mike con mirada desafiante, la contestó.

Mike: ¡No cantes victoria todavía! ¡Alas Resplandecientes!

Alzó la voz Mike donde ahí sus alas brillaron con una luz intensa, cegando a Nébula y a Dark Soul.

Nébula: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Mis ojos!

Dark Soul: Vaya. Sí que brillan esas alas. Je, je, je.

Comentaban ambos mientras dicha luz que los cegaba, desapareció en un rato. Cuando ambos pudieron volver a mirar, notaron que ni Mike ni la fénix estaban allí.

Nébula: ¡Maldición! ¡Se han escapado!

Maldecía furiosa la yegua al perder la única oportunidad de acabar con Mike Bluer.

Dark Soul: Eso parece, je, je, je.

Respondió riéndose levemente el gato. La yegua mirando molesto a Dark Soul, le dijo a éste.

Nébula: ¡No te quedes ahí parado como un idiota y ayúdame a buscarlo! En su estado actual no puede haber ido muy lejos. Así que empieza a buscar tú por un lado y yo por otro.

Dark Soul: Sí, sí, "señora mandona". Lo que usted rebuz...lo que usted ordene.

Respondía con tono aburrido el gato mientras emulaba un leve y vago saludo militar. La yegua se fue volando por allí para en el aire buscar a Mike, dejando solo al gato.

Dark Soul: Ahora a buscar al alicornio y a su pájara.

Comentaba el gato mientras se iba estirando. Ahí su vista se centró donde estaba antes el alicornio donde había restos de sangre. También vio que hacía un rastro de sangre que se alejaba del lugar.

Dark Soul: Mira tú. Si la gritona se hubiera puesto a mirar un poco en vez de estar cantándome las 40, habría visto esto. En fin. Vamos a seguirlo.

Decía sonriente el gato donde ahí se puso a seguir el rastro de sangre.

Más adelante estaba Mike corriendo como podía, aunque el dolor que le producía en el pecho le hacía ir más despacio. Luego de estar corriendo por un rato, se escondió por detrás de un muro en forma de tableta de chocolate blanco. En sus brazos sostenía a Holy donde también estaba herida.

Mike: Espera, Holy. Que te voy curando las heridas.

Decía Mike tratando de usar su magia curativa para curar la herida a Holy. La fénix mirando débilmente a su amigo, le iba diciendo a éste.

Holy: No te preocupes por mí, Mike. Trata de curarte a ti primero de esa herida.

Mike: Lo haré cuando me ocupe de ti, amiga.

Holy: Mike. De nada sirve que me cures si mueres tú. Esa herida es mortal y si acabas sucumbiendo, morirás. Así que no te preocupes por mí y trata al menos de salvarte tú.

Trataba la fénix de convencer a Mike que se centrara en él para curar la herida en su pecho. Mike ignorando las palabras de la fénix, seguía tratando de curar al a la vez a la vez que la contestaba.

Mike: No te voy a abandonar, compañera. Tú siempre has estado a mi lado, ayudándome cuando lo necesitaba. Por lo que no voy ahora a dejarte a ti tirada cuando tú nunca lo harías conmigo.

Holy: Claro que no podría dejarte tirado, Mike. Al fin y al cabo, eres mi portador. Por lo que no me puedo ir muy lejos sin ti. Je, je, je.

Ambos amigos se rieron mientras Mike seguía curando a Holy.

Mike: Además, la Knight King puede ir sanando mis heridas mientras la tenga conmigo, por no mencionar que cuando estés curada, podrás tú curarme del todo con tu magia.

Holy: Touche. Je, je, je.

Los dos se rieron de nuevo, sintiéndose los dos ya algo mejor. Luego de lograr sanar parcialmente a Holy, la dejó posarse en su espalda y ahí se fueron a caminar con cuidado por el lugar.

Mike: Bien. Ahora mismo debemos largarnos de aquí. No estamos en condiciones para pelear si ocurriera algún problema.

Holy: Sí. Eso sería lo más recomendable. No creo que nos convenga que vengan alguno de esos dos y nos reduzcan a cenizas.

Comentaban ambos mientras caminaban con cuidado, procurando siempre estar a cubierto para evitar ser descubiertos. Mientras lo hacían, Mike en voz baja, comentaba para sí.

Mike: Ese condenado gato. Debí haberme imaginado que toda esa palabrería que soltó, era solo para distraerme y atacarme a traición. Juro que cuando me recupere, lo voy a hacer trizas.

Holy: No sé, Mike. No parecía que Dark Soul estuviera mintiendo en ese momento.

Le contestaba la fénix a su amigo, sintiendo que el gato no estaba del todo mintiendo. Mike molesto la respondió.

Mike: No seas ingenua, Holy. Conozco a los de su clase. Son solo seres aborrecibles que viven del sufrimiento de los demás y por el bien del universo, estaría bastante bien o que estén encerrados o completamente aniquilados. Cuando se presente la oportunidad, lo eliminaré sin piedad.

Holy: ¡Mike! Cuidado. Por el cielo.

Avisaba la fénix a Mike señalando con un ala al cielo. Ahí ambos se escondieron debajo de unos matorrales con caramelos dulces. Desde ahí vieron volando por el cielo a nada menos que a Nébula, donde la yegua oscura se detuvo por un momento en el aire y miró por todas partes, tratando de encontrar a Mike.

Nébula: ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese maldito alicornio? Con la herida que le hecho, no puede haber ido muy lejos. Ese condenado gato ¿Por qué no pudo haber hecho un sitio más normal y no con tantos y asquerosos caramelos?

Comentaba molesta la yegua al no poder encontrar a Mike y a Holy. Ahí continuó volando hasta alejarse del lugar. Cuando la vieron pasar de largo, Mike y Holy salieron de su escondite.

Mike: Se ha ido.

Holy: Sí. Menos mal que no nos vio. Ahora mismo no estamos en condiciones para buscar pelea.

Mike con expresión molesta, comentó.

Mike: Ese maldito gato. Por su culpa estamos en esta situación. Ésta la va a pagar.

Dark Soul: No me digas.

Se escuchó de repente la voz de Dark Soul, donde Mike y Holy se pusieron en guardia y ahí vieron al gato colgado sobre la rama de un árbol hecho de caramelo.

Mike: ¡Tú!

Iluminaba Mike su cuerno más que listo para usarlo en caso de que el gato le atacase. Dark Soul sonriendo tranquilamente, le respondió.

Dark Soul: El mismo. Je, je, je. Parece que tenéis un problema de ajuste.

Bromeaba el gato. Mike mirando enormemente molesto al gato, le respondió.

Mike: Todo esto es por culpa de tu rastrero ataque a traición, maldito.

Le acusaba el alicornio a Dark Soul. El gato rascándose una oreja y con los ojos cerrados, le respondió con tono tranquilo.

Dark Soul: He de confesar que aquello último fue inesperado. Al final me distraje tanto, que Nébula recobró por un instante su cuerpo y aprovechó para atacarte. Aunque en parte es también culpa tuya. Tal vez si hubieras atacado en vez de haber estado hablando de ti, no tendrías esa herida. A veces tiendes a bajar la guardia cuando adoptas tus formas más poderosas y das por sentado que tu adversario ya no puede hacer nada. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el gato con una leve risa al final. Mike molesto por el comentario, preparaba sus dos espadas, aunque la herida del pecho le impedía ponerse en posición adecuada en combate. Dark Soul notando eso, le comentó.

Dark Soul: Calma, amigo. Echa un poco el freno, cacharro. Ahora mismo no te conviene mucho hacer el tonto con esa herida.

Le decía el gato señalando con su garra la herida que tenia aun Mike en el pecho, donde aun estaba sangrando. Mike mirando con odio al gato, le contestó molesto.

Mike: Mi herida no será un impedimento para que te haga trizas en el momento que me hagas algo.

Dark Soul: Ahora mismo no me apetece seguir peleando contigo, al menos que Arek me vuelva a electrocutar o a destrozar o cualquier otra cosa. Y no es que tenga muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Holy: ¿Acaso no estás con Arek?

Preguntaba ahora la fénix blanca donde le extrañaba que el gato no fuera un sirviente de Arek. El gato encogiendo de hombros, la contestó.

Dark Soul: No por voluntad propia. Un día que estaba haciendo una de mis bromas, Arek me "invito" a ir a su hogar, que por cierto, le vendría bien unos arreglos porque sinceramente, el ambiente que hay allí es verdaderamente deprimente. Ahí me puso un especie de sello donde estoy obligado a ir a verle su fea jeta cada vez que me llama y seguir sus ordenes. Que irónico. Es como cuando pongo yo mi huella de gato en alguien y lo puedo controlar así. Je, je, je. En cierto modo tiene gracia.

Explicaba el gato mientras con una garra señalaba la marca que había ahora aparecido en su frente. Mike aun desconfiando del gato, miró la marca y comentó.

Mike: Entonces. Si te la quitamos, tú te largarías de las filas de Arek ¿Cierto?

Comentaba Mike que aunque no le agradaba el gato, si lograra liberar a Dark Soul del control de Arek, lograría quitarle una poderosa arma al ser oscuro. El gato emulando una melodía mediante silbidos, le contestó.

Dark Soul: La verdad, es que si me quitarais el sello que tengo en la frente. Yo gustoso me largaría. Ya hecho de menos cuando podía hacer lo que me diera la gana, ir de un mundo a otro, hacer bromas a Creepy, mirar mi programa "Cuéntame Como No Pasó".

Mike: Ya veo. Quizás yo podría quitarte el sello, siempre y cuando no me vayas a atacar.

Dark Soul: Tienes mi palabra que si el sello me quitas, te dejaré en paz a ti y a tu grupo.

Le contestaba el gato emulando una sonrisa y adoptando pose como de juramento. Mike aun con las espadas en alto porque desconfiaba del gato, acercó su cuerno a la frente del gato donde estaba la marca. Ahí Mike iluminó su cuerno tratando de eliminar el sello que retiene a Dark Soul, pero justo en ese momento el sello de Arek brilló también y con un pulso mágico, empujó violentamente a Mike donde lo estampó contra una pared de galleta, provocando mucho dolor al alicornio por el impacto. No solo a él, Dark Soul también salió volando y cayera sobre una piscina de jugo de fresa.

Holy: ¡Mike!

La fénix voló hasta donde estaba Mike, donde el alicornio aun en dicha pared, se quejaba de dolor.

Mike: Maldita sea...Que daño...Debí haberme imaginado que estaría protegido.

Comentaba Mike mientras le dolía el cuerpo en especial donde tenía la herida. Dark Soul saliendo de la piscina y escupiendo el jugo de fresas, comentó.

Dark Soul: No está mal, pero le vendría bien algo más de azúcar. También podría añadir jugo de plátano.

Comentaba el gato mientras salía de la piscina y con un chasquido de dedos, hacía aparecer una toalla donde la usó para secarse. Mike saliendo de la pared mientras se volvía a sujetar el pecho porque le dolía, comentó.

Mike: Ese sello es muy poderoso. Jamás vi uno tan fuerte. Ni siquiera adoptando mi forma Dragón Shinigami Bestia modo Divine, podría romper ese sello.

Dark Soul: Vaya. Que lastima. Con las ganas que tenía de irme a un chiringuito de playa y bailar un poco el ula ula ese.

Holy: Supongo que como Mike no ha podido quitarte el sello, nos atacarás y nos entregarás a esa malvada de Nébula.

Comentaba la fénix, sospechando ésta que Dark Soul ahora iría a por ellos. El gato tras secarse y tirar la toalla por ahí, la contestó mientras se rascaba una oreja.

Dark Soul: O eso, o también podríais intentar buscar la salida de este sitio. Si lo lográis, pararé la luna, que por cierto. No os queda mucho tiempo.

Al escuchar eso último, Mike miró su omniherramienta y ahí miró el contador que había puesto cuando empezó el desafió de Dark Soul, donde efectivamente apenas quedaban unas tres horas para que el astro lunar se estrellara por Canterlot.

Mike: Es cierto. Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.

Holy: ¿Acaso hay una forma de salir de aquí?

Preguntaba la fénix. Dark Soul sonriendo, la contestó.

Dark Soul: Pues sí. La salida está por la entrada de ese castillo tan majo hecho de gominolas que hay por ahí.

Decía el gato señalando con su garra un castillo hecho de gominolas que estaba bastante lejos, sobre una montaña y al otro lado de lo que parecía un bosque de chocolate tanto marrón como blanco.

Mike: ¡Eso está al otro lado de ese bosque!

Dark Soul: Sí. Y ahora es mejor que os espabiléis. Porque...(pausa dramática) Ahora...(pausa dramática) El tiempo...(pausa dramática) Corre...(pausa dramática).

Mike: ¿Hacía falta las pausas dramáticas?

Preguntaba Mike con tono aburrido y con una gota de sudor tipo anime en la cabeza ante la actuación del gato.

Dark Soul: Por supuesto...(pausa dramática).

Respondió el gato con tono serio.

Mike: Bien. No perdamos tiempo. Vámonos, Holy.

Holy: Sí.

Mike y Holy fueron corriendo para llegar cuando antes a dicho castillo. Desde donde estaba, Dark Soul veía a ambos perderse en el interior del bosque de chocolate. Minutos después, apareció volando Nébula donde aterrizó al lado del gato, donde ahí le preguntó.

Nébula: ¿Los has encontrado?

Preguntaba la yegua. El gato con una sonrisa la contestó.

Dark Soul: Por supuesto. Finalmente encontré los dos bits que se me habían perdido. Desde luego, tendría que revisarme los bolsillos, porque tengo más agujeros que una escurridera. Je, je, je.

Nébula: ¡Idiota! ¡Me refiero que si has encontrado a Mike Bluer y a su fénix!

Respondió molesta la yegua ante la respuesta del gato. Dark Soul haciendo como si se hubiera dado cuenta por primera vez del dato, la contestó bromeando.

Dark Soul: ¡Ahhh..! ¡Síii..! Esos. Claro. Ambos se han introducido por el bosque de chocolate.

Nébula: ¿Y por qué no les detuviste?

Dark Soul: Porque aun están en mi juego. Donde si llegan a la puerta del castillo, podrán salir de aquí y salvar Canterlot de que la luna se estrelle en ella.

Contestó animadamente el gato, haciendo que la yegua al principio se sorprendiera, pero mirando bastante enfadada al gato le gritó.

Nébula: ¡Idiota! ¡Si no vas a hacer nada, lo haré yo! ¡Al menos será fácil encontrarlos en ese bosque ridículo y aun más estando el alicorno herido!

Decía la yegua donde ahí se fue volando hacia el bosque para encontrar a Mike y a Holy. Una vez solo, el gato con gesto pensativo, comentó.

Dark Soul: Mmm...No sé si debería haberles advertido que dentro del bosque hay animales salvajes dulces...¡Ba! No creo que valga la pena molestarse en ello. Ahora que tengo un momento, voy a disfrutar un poco de mi paraíso de dulces.

Decía el gato haciendo aparecer una toalla de playa, donde se tumbó en ella. Se puso unas gafas de solo, un sombrero de paja con dos recipientes de bebidas con pajitas para beber, se puso a leer un comic.

En el interior del bosque, Mike y Holy iban corriendo lo más rápido que podían para llegar cuanto antes al castillo.

Mike: ¡Vamos, Holy! ¡Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes al castillo!

Holy: ¡No tienes que repetirlo, Mike!

Ambos seguían corriendo hasta que les cortó el paso unos timberwolfs. Solo que éstos en vez de estar hechos de madera, estaban hechos con paletas de dulces. Mike y Holy enseguida notaron que estaban siendo rodeados por dichos lobos.

Holy: Rodeados por lobos hechos de dulces. Que irónico suena esto. Aunque quizás a Pinkie Pie le gustaría esto.

Comentaba la fénix mientras los lobos que los rodeaban, fueron a atacarlos.

Mike: ¡Cuidado, Holy!

Mike esquivó el ataque de un lobo y con un tajo de su espada lo partió en dos. Holy disparó desde un boca un rayo que impactó contra otro lobo y lo rompió en pedazos. Dos lobos cargaron cada uno a un lado de Mike para atacarlo, pero el semental pegó un salto hacia arriba con voltereta, haciendo que ambos lobos se chocaran entre sí. Ahí Mike aprovechó para con unos tajos, reducirlos a trozos.

Holy esquivando los zarpazos de un lobo, disparó de inmediato un rayo que le sacó la cabeza del sitio. A otro lobo le disparó otro rayo que le quitó las patas delanteras y luego otro más para quitarle la cabeza.

Mike partía en dos a un loco hasta que uno se le echó encima y lo tumbó al suelo. Mike empleaba sus espadas para evitar que el lobo el diera una dentellada con sus afilados dientes de dulces.

Mike: Que un timberwolf de dulces me intente hincar el diente. Esto ya es ridículo.

Decía Mike donde apartando la cara del lobo para que no le mordiera, soltó una de sus espadas y con su casco libre le dio un fuerte puñetazo en mitad del rostro del lobo, logrando quitárselo de encima. Mike recuperando su espada y poniéndose de pie, lo partió en dos.

Mike y Holy lograban destruir a los lobos, pero a los pocos segundos después, los fragmentos de los lobos empezaron a brillar con un aura rosada y volvían a reconstruirse.

Holy: Como no. Tenían que tener la misma capacidad de los lobos de madera.

Comentaba con sarcasmo la fénix mientras los lobos se ponían enfrente de ellos, preparándose para atacar. Mike poniéndose delante, la advirtió a su fénix.

Mike: ¡Atrás, Holy! ¡Láser Cegador!

Mike lanzó su más potente ataque donde cubrió a los lobos con él y así arrasarlos por completo. Los pocos lobos que sobrevivieron, salieron huyendo.

Holy: Buen trabajo, Mike.

La felicitaba su compañera, hasta que Mike cayó de rodillas al suelo y se sujetaba el pecho, preocupando a la fénix por ello.

Holy: ¿Estás bien, Mike?

Mike: Sí. Es solo la herida. Aun me duele.

Holy: Espera. A ver si tengo al menos fuerzas suficientes para sanarte.

La fénix voló hasta estar enfrente de Mike y desde sus alas desprendió un haz de luz multicolor. Luego de eso, la fénix se detuvo y ahí comentó.

Holy: Lo siento, Mike. Al no estar en plenas facultades, no puedo curarte del todo.

Mike: Al menos ya me siento mejor, gracias, Holy. Ahora mi turno.

Agradecía el alicornio donde ahora este empleaba su magia curativa en la fénix.

Mike: ¿Mejor, Holy?

Holy: Algo sí. Si logramos recuperarnos, podríamos volver a fusionarnos y llegar a esa puerta en un periquete.

Respondía la fénix con actitud optimista, contagiando eso a su compañero donde el alicornio ahí sonrió.

Mike: Cierto, pero mejor darnos prisa. Presiento que nuestra pelea ha podido llamar atención no deseada. Vamos.

Ambos asintieron y volvieron a la carrera para llegar al castillo. Mientras por otro lado, estaba Nébula caminando entre el gran bosque.

Nébula: Ese condenado gato y sus estupidos juegos. Sinceramente, sería mucho mejor que el amo Arek lo controlase directamente en vez de dejarle tanta libertad. Así nos aseguraríamos de su total control como obediencia.

Se quejaba la yegua mientras una enorme serpiente de gominola iba descendiendo por un árbol y desde ahí acercarse sigilosamente por detrás de la yegua. Dicha serpiente abría sus fauces con intención de devorar a la yegua que estaba de espaldas. Nébula sin ni siquiera mirar, generó desde su mano una hoja de energía y dando un veloz tajo hacia atrás, decapitó a la serpiente de gominola, cuya cabeza cayó rodando por el suelo y acabó por el suelo con espirales en los ojos y con la lengua fuera. La yegua completamente indiferente al animal decapitado donde aun seguía vivo, continuó su camino.

Mientras tanto, Mike y Holy seguían su camino en medio del intenso bosque de chocolate, hasta que se toparon con un obstáculo imprevisto. Un enorme río de zumo de naranja.

Holy: Ni voy a molestarme en fingir que me sorprende encontrar un río de zumo de naranja.

Comentaba la fénix con ironía al observar el peculiar río. Mike con actitud optimista, la comentó.

Mike: No hay que preocuparse. podemos cruzarlo volando sin problemas.

Ambos de acuerdo, desplegaron sus alas y empezaron a sobrevolar por encima del río.

Mike: En nada de tiempo lo cruzaremos.

Decía Mike que veía fácil el hecho de cruzar el río. Así hasta que de repente surgieron del río unos cocodrilos hechos de chocolate con almendras y nata.

Holy: ¡Mike! ¡Cuidado! Cocodrilos.

Mike: No te preocupes. Volamos muy alto para que nos alcance.

Respondía Mike muy seguro de sí. De repente los cocodrilos aspiraron aire y lanzaron chorros de zumo de naranja contra Mike y Holy, donde estos últimos tuvieron que apartarse para evitar los chorros.

Mike: ¡Arrea!

Holy: ¡Cuidado!

Los dos esquivaban como podían los interminables chorros de zumo que los cocodrilos lanzaban.

Mike: ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que llegar al otro lado del río cuanto antes!

Comentaba Mike y ambos fueron raudos y veloz para llegar al otro lado del río. Por desgracia, uno de los chorros alcanzó a Holy donde la derribó.

Mike: ¡Holy!

Holy: ¡Mike!

La fénix caía sobre un cocodrilo donde el animal abría sus fauces con intención de devorarla. Por fortuna Mike volando muy veloz, la atrapó justo cuando el cocodrilo cerraba sus dientes, escapando así su presa.

Sin soltar a Holy, Mike voló a toda velocidad esquivando los chorros de zumo, hasta finalmente llegar al otro lado y posarse para descansar un poco.

Mike: Buff...Por poco.

Holy: Cierto. Gracias, Mike.

Mike: No hay de que, amiga.

Ambos amigos sonrieron mientras un cocodrilo salía del río, dispuesto a morderlos. Así hasta que Mike sin mirarlo siquiera, le dio una doble patada con sus patas traseras, mandando de nuevo al río a dicho animal.

Mike: Vamos. El tiempo apremia.

Holy: Sí.

Ambos reanudaron su marcha, mientras tanto, Nébula seguía cerca su rastro.

Nébula: Están cerca. Lo presiento.

Decía la malvada yegua hasta que fue rodeado por los timberwolfs de dulces.

Nébula: No tengo tiempo que perder con vosotros. Así que quitaos de en medio o sufrid.

Decía a modo de amenaza la yegua, donde miraba con desprecio a los lobos. Los lobos gruñendo, saltaron sobre la yegua. Nébula sin decir nada, iluminó su cuerno y por alrededor suyo se formó una esfera de energía explosiva, que aniquiló a todos los lobos de alrededor.

Nébula: Sucias bestias. Me hacen perder un tiempo valioso. Ahora a seguir buscando.

Mike y Holy iba ahora sobre unas lianas de regaliz.

Mike: ¡Ohhhhohhhohhhh...!

Emulaba el grito de Tarzan el alicornio mientras se columpiaba y con Holy volando a su lado.

Holy: ¿Era necesario el grito de Tarzan?

Mike: Je, je, je. No he podido resistir a hacerlo.

Contestaba riéndose Mike mientras aterrizaba por el suelo. Desde ahí vieron aparecer de entre las ramas un montón de monos hechos de gominolas.

Holy: ¿Ahora monos?

Preguntaba Holy mientras miraba a dichos monos. En ese momento, los monos empezaron a tirar cocos de chocolate contra Mike y Holy.

Mike: ¡Arrea! ¡A correr!

Exclamaba Mike mientras salía corriendo junto con su fénix, tratando de evitar el bombardeo por parte de los monos.

Holy: ¡Monos de gominolas que nos bombardean con cocos de chocolate! ¡Lo que faltaba ya!

Exclamaba la fénix tratando de evitar los cocos de chocolate que los monos lanzaban de forma incesante.

En el río de zumo de naranja. Nébula estaba al otro lado del río. La yegua iluminando su cuerno, dividió el río en dos formando así un paso por donde podía caminar. Ahí la yegua sin dudarlo, empezó a caminar por dicho paso.

Por ambos lados del río, surgían los cocodrilos con intención de atacar a la yegua. La yegua sin prestarles atención, con simplemente alzar una mano, disparaba por ella unos rayos mágicos oscuros donde desintegraba a todo cocodrilo que se cruzase en su camino.

Nébula: ¡Apartaos, engendros! ¡No tengo tiempo que perder con vosotros!

Decía la yegua con desprecio sin parar de lanzar rayos con que desintegraba a los cocodrilos.

Mike y Holy tras una larga caminaba, finalmente llegaron al camino que los llevaba al castillo.

Mike: Ahí está el castillo, Holy.

Holy: Genial. Por fin podremos salir de este lugar maldito y enfermo.

Ambos fueron corriendo para llegar a la entrada del castillo, pero justo se les cruzó en su camino un enorme gorila marrón con corbata roja y portando consigo unos barriles.

Mike: ¿Un gorila? ¿En serio?

Preguntaba Mike con sarcasmo. El gorila cogiendo los barriles, los lanzaba contra Mike y Holy.

En visión en 2D como si se estuviera en un videojuego, el alicornio tuvo que saltar para esquivar dichos barriles mientras trataba de avanzar hacia el gorila, a la vez que Holy seguía a su compañero. Unos barriles de metal que estaban por el camino, desprendían fuego donde de ellos salían bolas de fuego y avanzando mediante saltos hacia Mike, donde el alicornio tuvo que esquivarlos mediante saltos. Varios barriles de madera rodantes y barriles de metal incendiarios esquivaba el alicornio hasta que apareció flotando un enorme martillo. Mike sin dudarlo agarró el martillo y lo usó para destruir los barriles mientras avanzaba hacia el gorila. Al final el alicornio alcanzó al gorila y de un golpe del martillo, lo mandó a paseo.

Mike: Rápido, Holy. A la salida.

Ambos aprovecharon que tenían vía libre para ir a la salida, pero antes de que siquiera llegasen a las puertas, un muro de fuego oscuro les cortó el paso.

Nébula: No tan rápido.

Aparecía volando Nébula donde aterrizó por el suelo y mostrando una sonrisa perversa al haber por fin logrado alcanzar al alicornio. Mike y Holy se pusieron en guardia al verla.

Dark Soul: Vaya. Que lastima. Con lo poco que os faltaba para que pudierais salir.

Hablaba ahora el gato que estaba tranquilamente tumbado sobre el muro del castillo mientras leía un revista. Pese a todo, Mike no estaba dispuesto a dejarse coger sin dar pelea.

Mike: No me cojeras tan fácilmente. Holy ¿Tienes fuerzas para formar una fusión?

Holy: Aun no estamos recuperados del todo. Quizás podamos al Bankai.

Mike: Algo hay que intentarlo.

Los dos se preparaban para hacer su fusión.

Nébula: ¡Oh! Yo no lo creo, queridos.

Decía la yegua emulando una sonrisa perversa, donde ahí chasqueó los dedos.

Al principio no parecía pasar nada hasta que de repente Mike empezó a sentir un enorme dolor en el pecho.

Mike: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Me arde el pecho! ¡Ahhh...!

Holy: ¡Ahhh...! ¡A mí también! ¡Ahhh...!

Gritaba también de dolor la fénix, sintiendo que al igual que a Mike, la ardía el pecho. Nébula riéndose malvadamente, se dispuso a explicarse.

Nébula: Ja, ja, ja ¿En serio creíais que me conformé con lanzaros un simple rayo? Sé que Mike Bluer es un semental muy fuerte y por tanto difícil de matar. Cuando disparé el rayo, introduje dentro un hechizo que hace que tanto tú como tu fénix, sintáis un gran dolor en el pecho que os impide luchar.

Decía la yegua mientras Mike y Holy estaban por el suelo gritando de dolor, ya que el ardor que sentían en el pecho era muy intenso. La yegua caminando hacia ellos, donde el alicornio molesto, miró a la yegua donde ahí la dijo a esta.

Mike: Maldita...No luchas con honor.

Nébula: Ja, ja, ja. Los que luchan por ese rollo del honor, mueren antes. Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba con arrogancia y de forma burlona la yegua. De repente Mike disparó un rayo contra la yegua, donde Nébula lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado.

Nébula: Desafiante hasta el final. Ja, ja, ja. Si no fuera porque eres una amenaza para nuestro amo, seguro que alguien como tú nos vendría muy bien en nuestras filas. En fin.

La yegua le dio una patada al semental donde lo tumbó boca arriba y ahí apoyando uno de sus zapatos de tacón en el pecho del semental, donde ahí pisaba con fuerza provocando mayor dolor a Mike, le decía a éste.

Nébula: En tu estado, como mucho solo puedes con la basura. Ahora te toca morir, Mike Bluer.

Decía la yegua mientras preparaba una esfera de oscuridad y lista para usarla para matar a Mike.

Holy: ¡Aléjate de mi amigo, bruja!

La gritaba enfadada la fénix blanca a la yegua oscura. Dark Soul no perdía detalles del momento.

Nébula: ¡Hora de decir adiós, Mike Bluer!

La yegua estuvo a punto de atacar, hasta que un potente rayo rojo la dio de lleno y la mandó muy lejos de allí.

Dark Soul: Vaya ¿Y eso?

Preguntaba confuso el gato al ver que a la yegua la dio un rayo salido de la nada. Mike y Holy ya no sintiendo dolor por el ataque, se pusieron de pie.

Holy: ¿Qué ha pasado, Mike?

Mike: Ni idea, pero ahora mismo no pienso quedarme para averiguarlo. Vamos a salir de aquí ya.

Ambos fueron a la salida del mundo creado por Dark Soul, donde el gato observaba la escena sin hacer nada. Mientras lejos de allí estaba nada menos que Darkness junto con Demon.

Demon: Vaya. No pensé que fueras a salvar a Mike de esa forma.

Preguntaba el fénix, confirmando que fue Darkness quien había lanzado el ataque que había dado a Nébula. El alicornio con actitud seria, le contestó.

Darkness: El de matar a Mike Bluer me corresponde a mí y no voy a permitir que lo haga otro antes que yo.

Demon: ¿Y ahora irás a por Mike para matarlo ahora que está débil?

Darkness: No. No tendría mérito alguno matarlo así. Ya esperaré a que se recupere y cuando sea, tendré mi combate contra él.

Respondía el alicornio donde este desaparecía en una nube de oscuridad junto con el fénix.

Mientras tanto, Nébula se recuperaba del inesperado rayo, miró por todas partes.

Nébula: ¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Dark Soul: Pasa, que por lo visto el alicornio y su pajarito han volado, literalmente hablando, claro. Je, je, je.

Respondió tranquilamente el gato que estaba sentado en una silla plegable y bebiendo un zumo.

Nébula: ¿Y por qué no les has detenido?

Dark Soul: El juego acababa cuando ellos salieran del castillo. Yo no podía hacer nada. Je, je, je.

Nébula: ¡Idiota!

Gritó completamente enfadada la yegua mientras Dark Soul se reía. En ese momento el símbolo que tenía el gato en la frente, empezó a brillar y acto seguido se escuchó la voz de Arek.

Arek: ¡Dark Soul!

Dark Soul: Vaya...O tengo voces en la cabeza, o es el gran jefazo llamándome.

Bromeaba el gato mientras la voz molesta de Arek volvía a escucharse, pero más fuerte y atemorizante que antes.

Arek: ¡Gato inútil! ¡Te di instrucciones claras para que acabaras con la patrulla! ¡Más te vale que te pongas con ello o atente a las consecuencias!

Decía la voz del ser oscuro, donde acto seguido el gato empezaba a electrocutarse.

Dark Soul: ¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo he pillado! ¡Me pongo con ello! ¡Pero para ya! Ay, ay, ay.

Arek: En cuanto a ti, Nébula. La patrulla sin duda tratará de destruir las instalaciones. Mientras este gato inútil los entretiene, aplica el nuevo plan de emergencia para estos casos.

Nébula: Por supuesto, amo Arek.

Volviendo con Mike y Holy, ambos aparecieron en nada menos que en la entrada de las instalaciones, donde estaban el resto de la patrulla como Nicolas y su pandilla.

Fox: ¡Mike!

Nicolas: ¡Colega!

El grupo fueron hacia éstos, hasta que se percataron de que tanto Mike como Holy, tenían unas importantes heridas en el pecho de cada uno.

Vulcan: Jefe ¿Qué les ha pasado?

Camaleón: ¿Por qué tenéis esas heridas?

Mike: Larga historia.

Holy: Ni tenéis ni idea por lo que pasamos.

Respondían ambos a la pregunta, hasta que se escuchó un especie de temblor.

Luminius: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

De la nada apareció un robot gigante caído del cielo donde nada más tocar el suelo, hizo temblar el lugar. Era un gato negro mecánico. No tan grande para alcanzar a Mega Base. Sus ojos eran totalmente amarillo. Bigotes de metal. Sus orejas tenía tres pelitos púrpura y también por sus garras y mas por unos guantes que tenía de color morado oscuro y en sus patas tenía unas botas moradas.

Kaiser: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Adelia: Problemas, amigo.

Respondía seria la yegua mientras miraba preocupada al enorme robot gato. Del robot se pudo escuchar de nuevo la voz de Dark Soul.

Dark Soul: ¡Hola, amigos! ¿Qué tal os va?

Mike: ¡Dark Soul!

Contestó Mike donde no se alegraba en absoluto de escuchar la voz del gato. Ahí el alicornio continuó hablando.

Mike: ¡Hemos encontrado las instalaciones tras superar tus locas pruebas! ¡Cumple ahora con el trato!

Dark Soul: Me gustaría complaceros, pero el gran jefazo me ha ordenado que acabe con vosotros o me obligará a bailar de nuevo Break Dance mediante alto voltaje, hasta que los perros canten el himno nacional europeo y en japones. Nada personal. Por lo que os tengo que aplastar con el robot Cat.

Decía el gato que estaba dentro de una cabina a los mandos, donde tenía al oso Creepy como copiloto, donde este último no presentaba daño alguno de la batalla anterior y tenía expresión aburrida.

Creepy: ¿Podemos terminar de una vez? Después de perder el tiempo con esa condenada patrulla, no voy a tener ni tiempo de terminarme de leer el libro que tenía a medias.

Comentaba aburrido y también molesto el oso.

Mike: Patrulla. Tenemos que convocar a nuestros mecas y...¡Auggt...!

Se quejó de dolor el alicornio a la vez que se sujetaba el pecho, donde Nicolas y Vulcan lo sujetaban.

Fox: Ahora mismo no estás en condiciones de pelear, Mike.

Adelia: Ahora es mejor que vayas a la Lanza de Orion a que os curen a Holy y a ti.

Fox: Eso es lo más recomendable. Adelia, Piro Fire. Llevad a Mike a la Lanza de Orion. Nosotros con Mega Base nos ocuparemos del gato loco ese.

Mike: Tened cuidado. Ese gato tramposo no juega limpio.

Vulcan: Tranquilo, jefe. No es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a un enemigo fuerte. Je, je, je. Acabaremos con él.

Decía con plena confianza el robot artillero. Adelia y Piro Fire cogiendo a Mike y a Holy para prepararlo para llevarlo, miraron al resto de compañeros donde ahí les dijeron a estos.

Adelia: Buena suerte, amigos.

Piro Fire: Tened cuidado.

Nicolas: Lo tendremos.

Camaleón: No os preocupéis.

Adelia: Muy bien ¡Lanza de Orion! ¡Aquí Adelia! ¡Preparad un teletransporte para nosotros!

Contactaba Adelia mediante su comunicador a la Lanza de Orion e instantes después fueron los cuatro teletransportados a la gran nave.

Fox: Bien. Ahora es nuestro turno ¡Mega Base!

Llamaba la arquera a Mega Base. Mientras la gran nave aparecía, Kaiser vio por casualidad al híbrido enano que les atacó nada más llegar, columpiándose por las paredes de las instalaciones.

Kaiser: ¡El bicho homicida este!

Exclamó molesto el semental donde transformándose en monstruo, pegó un salto tremendo donde atrapó al híbrido enano con su garra y luego bajando al suelo, miró al híbrido con una expresión molesta donde ahí dijo.

Kaiser: Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes que resolver.

Decía esto el semental transformado, mirando fijamente al híbrido donde este último trataba de liberarse. Acto seguido el semental lo lanzó al aire y cuando bajó de nuevo, le dio una fuerte patada con todas sus fuerzas, donde lo mandó a volar al híbrido colándose por la entrada de las instalaciones. A lo lejos se pudo escuchar el sonido de algo chocando contra varios objetos a la vez como rompiéndose en pedazos. Kaiser sonreía con malicia mientras oía eso.

Kaiser: Que ganas tenía de desquitarme. Je, je, je.

Comentaba con una sonrisa perversa el semental, donde desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de darle lo suyo al híbrido. Nicolas viendo eso, comentó con ironía.

Nicolas: Y luego dices que yo soy un inmaduro.

Más tarde, el grupo estaba ya en la Mega Base modo robot, listo para combatir al robot de Dark Soul.

Fox: Bien, patrulla. A acabar con esto.

Comentaba seria la arquera.

Camaleón: Y esperemos que sea cuanto antes. Ya solo nos queda 30 minutos antes de que la luna se estrelle en Canterlot.

Informaba el changeling donde se disfrazaba de reloj de pulsera gigante, indicando los minutos que faltaban.

Vulcan: En tal caso ¡A saco con él!

Decía el robot mientras Mega Base sacaba su espada y fue avanzando hacia el gato robot.

Fox: ¡Corte Estelar!

Gritó la arquera donde la espada de Mega Base brilló y ahí dio un tajo, impactando en el pecho del gato robot, donde ahí lo hizo retroceder.

Dark Soul: ¡Ehhh.! ¡Cuidado con la carrocería! ¡Que no lo tengo a todo riesgo!

Se quejaba el gato por el golpe recibido. Mega Base lanzó otro tajo, solo que esta vez el robot gato lo esquivó mediante un salto y luego cayó de pie, impactando en la cabeza de Mega Base. El robot gato no se detuvo ahí y desde donde estaba, pegó otro salto para luego caer encima de Mega Base para darle un segundo golpe y luego bajarse del robot.

Camaleón: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios".

Camaleón: ¿Cómo que nos acaba de pisar el tipo ese, Gizmo?

Preguntaba Camaleón ante la respuesta dada Gizmo. El drom hizo sonidos y gestos de que así era. Vulcan ahí dijo.

Vulcan: Que nos pisara o no, no logrará hacerlo de nuevo ¡A dar caña con los cañones!

Mega Base: Estoy de acuerdo.

Mega Base se puso en posición y ahí disparó una salva con sus cañones y misiles.

Creepy: Ahí vienen esos...

Decía con tono aburrido el solo donde más que prestar atención a la batalla, leía tranquilamente un libro.

Dark Soul: Je, je, je. Veamos como hago yo esto.

Preguntaba divertido el gato donde con varias maniobras de los mandos, a cámara lenta el gato robot saltó y pasando en medio de los disparos donde ninguno le llegaba siquiera a rozarlo. A cámara normal el gato robot envuelto como una bola, se puso a rodar por el suelo golpeando las piernas de Mega Base y haciendo que este último cayera contra el suelo.

Vulcan: ¡Au! ¿Será posible?

Nicolas: ¡Ay! Mi cara...Me he dado contra el panel este.

Se quejaba de dolor el alicornio verde, ya que la caída hizo que su cara se diera contra el panel de control que tenía enfrente.

Fox: Mega Base ¿Estás bien?

Mega Base: Afirmativo.

Fox: Muy bien. Pues a levantarse y darle lo suyo a ese gato pulgoso.

Mega Base logró levantarse y con su espada, giró sobre sí mismo para tratar de golpear al gato robot que estaba detrás suya. Dark Soul movió los mandos de nuevo haciendo que el gato pasara como si estuviera haciendo el "limbo", donde la espada pasó sin rozarle por encima. Una vez detrás de Mega Base, el gato robot se giró y golpeó con sus guantes contra Mega Base haciendo retroceder al robot.

Luminous: Será una broma. No logramos siquiera alcanzarlo.

Camaleón: Darkwing nos previno que ese gato era imprevisible y que nunca sabes lo que va a hacer.

Fox: Y empiezo a pensar que tiene razón. Ese gato es sin duda peligroso. Debemos acabar con él cuanto antes ¡Mega Base! ¡Carga tu espada de energía y dale un buen tajo!

Mega Base: ¡Entendido!

Mega Base alzó su espada y del cielo lunar cayeron unos rayos que impactaron en el arma, cargándola de energía.

Creepy: Ya empiezan con sus royos tipo Power Rangers.

Comentaba aburrido el oso sin dejar de leer el libro.

Dark Soul: Je, je, je. Que bonito se ve eso.

Mega Base lanzó un tajo vertical, pero el gato robot ahí sacó un mazo gigante donde lo sujetó con sus guantes. Con dicho mazo golpeó la espada de Mega Base cuando estuvo a punto de golpearle, haciendo retroceder el ataque del robot gigante. El gato robot no se detuvo ahí y con su mazo golpeó ahora a Mega Base haciendo que cayera duramente contra el suelo.

Fox: ¡Mega Base!

Mega Base: ¡Daños críticos! ¡Alerta! ¡Si se recibe otro impacto de ese nivel, los sistemas caerán!

Nicolas: En palabras simples. Que estamos a punto de que nos lleve la "calaca*"

 *** "la muerte se lo llevó" en expresión mexicana. Buscad en Google el significado de "Calaca".**

Ajenos a la batalla, sobre un montículo lunar, estaban Darkness y su joven sirviente mascota Rage Fang.

Darkness: Rage Fang.

Rage Fang: ¿Sí, maestro?

Darkness: Cruza este portal y pase lo que pase, no te muevas cuando estés allí.

Rage Fang: ¿Cómo dice?

Darkness: Tú solo hazlo. El resto vendrá por si solo y no te preocupes. No te pasará nada malo.

Decía el alicornio mientras convocaba un portal. Rage Fang no entendía a lo que se refería su maestro, pero no quería desobedecer a su maestro, por lo que cruzó en el portal.

Dark Soul: Bien. Hora de terminar con esto.

Decía el gato haciendo que el gato robot alzara el mazo por arriba del todo, para así dar el mazo final a Mega Base.

Dark Soul: ¡Allá va!

Y de golpe bajó el mazo, hasta que Dark Soul vio algo y se detuvo.

Dark Soul: ¡Para el carro, cacharro!

Gritaba Dark Soul, deteniendo éste de golpe el mazo.

Creepy: ¿Y ahora qué haces?

Preguntaba molesto el oso porque el gato parara. Dark Soul con tono serio, dijo.

Dark Soul: Hay un niño por medio.

Decía el gato donde efectivamente, sin que nadie del grupo de la patrulla se percatase de ello, estaba Rage Fang sobre el hombro derecho de Mega Base, donde el joven niño dragón miraba con miedo al enorme gato robot.

Kaiser: ¿Se ha parado?

Preguntaba confuso el semental por el hecho de que el robot de Dark Soul se haya detenido.

Vulcan: Ni idea, pero momentos así no es momento de pensar, sino de actuar. Así que ¡Dad caña, Mega Base!

Fox: Por un vez, debo estar de acuerdo contigo, Vulcan.

Comentaban la artillera y la arquera, donde Mega Base ahí disparó su fuego de artillería, logrando impactar contra el gato robot por primera vez desde que empezó la batalla.

Camaleón: ¡A levantarse con energía, Mega Base!

Decía Camaleón con un disfraz de deportista, mientras Mega Base se ponía de pie. Rage Fang algo asustado, se agarraba al hombro de Mega Base para no caerse.

Sin perder tiempo, Mega Base comenzó a atacar con su espada mientras Dark Soul ahora estaba a la defensiva, bloqueando con el mazo los ataques del robot.

Creepy: ¿Qué haces, amo Soul? ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y machácalos!

Dark Soul: No puedo mientras esté ese niño por medio.

Respondía serio el gato, donde no se atrevía a atacar con el niño dragón encima del hombro de Mega Base. La patrulla ignorando lo que de verdad pasaba, seguían atacando al gato robot.

Darkness observando la escena, comentaba para sí.

Darkness: Mike Bluer es mi objetivo y no pienso dejar que nadie interfiera en ello, aunque para ello tenga que salvar de forma temporal a sus inútiles compañeros.

Comentaba el alicornio donde le daba igual la vida de la patrulla, pero que los necesitaba al menos para llegar a Mike una vez que se recuperase este último.

Finalmente aprovechando un resquicio en sus defensas, Mega Base dio un tajo que golpeó al gato robot.

Dark Soul: Vaya. Esto se está complicando bastante.

¿?: Y aun más se va a complicar, Darkselte. Je, je, je.

Se escuchó una voz femenina, donde para el gato era enormemente familiar y ahí se puso nervioso.

Dark Soul: ¡Ay, no! ¡Esa voz!

De la nada apareció Novalis en su forma súper Mega para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Camaleón: ¿Novalis?

Fox: ¿Qué haces aquí, Novalis? ¿No deberías estar con Darkwing? ¿Y cómo has llegado aquí?

Preguntaban éstos mientras la murciélago robot mirando a la patrulla, les dijo a éstos con su alegre voz.

Novalis: Como Dark Soul estaba aquí, decidí venir a echaros una garra, trayendo lo único que puede hacer frente a Dark Soul. Lo único que Dark Soul teme por encima de todo.

Respondía la murciélago al grupo. Dark Soul escuchando eso, la dijo a Novalis.

Dark Soul: Mira, bonita. Soy el gran Dark Soul. Yo no le temo a nada.

Decía desafiante el gato. Novalis mirando a Dark Soul, le respondió.

Novalis: No te hagas el duro. Sé que hay alguien en todo el multiuniverso que temes por encima de todo. Algo contra el que no tienes nada con que defenderte. Alguien que no te sirven tus tácticas en absoluto. Esa persona que me he traído es...

Unos instantes de silencio se formó en el lugar, hasta que Novalis finalmente dijo.

Novalis: Tu exmujer...

Nada más decirlo Novalis, los ojos de Dark Soul se abrieron en par en par y un gran miedo le invadió en su interior.

Dark Soul: ¡¿Quéeee...?! ¡Noooo! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

Creepy: ¿Qué? Pero, amo Soul...Tú...

Para horror del gato, una densa nube de niebla se formó por detrás de Novalis y por ella se escuchó una voz que sonaba furiosa como intimidante.

¿?: ¡Dark Soul! ¡Maldito gato sarnoso! ¡Por fin te encuentro!

Dark Soul: ¡Ahhh..! ¡Es ella! ¡Nos tenemos que ir!

Gritaba asustado el gato mientras se ponía a los mandos y hacía salir disparado al robot gato.

Creepy: Pero, amo Soul, espera un momento.

Trataba el oso de hablar con el gato, pero Dark Soul estaba demasiado asustado para siquiera escucharlo. La gran niebla se puso a perseguirlo mientras la voz furiosa se oía de nuevo.

¿?: ¡No huyas, gato cobarde! ¡Aun no has firmado los papeles del divorcio! ¡Tienes que sostener a nuestros hijos y me debes la mitad de lo que tienes en el banco!

Dark Soul: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que me he tenido que ir disparado a por unas cidras! ¡Ahhhh...!

Creepy: ¡Amo Soul, escúchame un momento! ¡Tú...!

Creepy seguía tratando de hablar con el gato, pero Dark Soul ni siquiera parecía escucharle lo más mínimo.

¿?: ¡Por una vez da la cara! ¡Ya estoy harta de tener que ser yo quien tenga que limpiar la casa, tender la ropa, planchar, llevar a los niños a la escuela, dar de comer al perro y todo lo demás! ¡Dejar de hacer el vago viajando de un mundo a otro! ¡Búscate un trabajo!

Dark Soul: ¡Tenemos que irnos, Creepy! ¡Cómo mi exmujer me coja, estoy muerto!

Creepy: Eso es lo que trató de decirte. Tú...

¿?: ¡Cuanto te coja! ¡Te haré limpiar la casa de arriba abajo hasta que las ranas hablen y en arameo!

Dark Soul: ¡Escape de emergencia ahora!

Creepy: ¡Amo Soul! ¡Espera...!

Dark Soul pulsó rompió un cristal donde tenía puesto un texto que decía "Romper en caso de que tu "exmujer" te encuentre" y ahí pulsar un gran botón rojo. Acto seguido se formó un portal donde se introdujo en robot gato en él y desaparecer.

Novalis: Je, je, je. Supongo que esto ya está.

Decía la murciélago mientras la niebla donde se escuchaba la voz de la exmujer de Dark Soul se disipaba.

Fox: Vaya...Esto sí que ha sido raro.

Vulcan: ¿Se supone que ganamos?

Camaleón: Pues...Supongo que sí...

Gizmo: "Pitidos varios".

Fox: Tienes razón, Gizmo. Decir ahora que esto es una Mega Victoria, no pegaría mucho para este resultado.

Comentaban el grupo mientras Nicolas ahí les llamó la atención.

Nicolas: Esto, chicos ¿Quién es esa especie de murciélago robot?

Fox: ¿Ella? Es Novalis. Una de las compañeras espirituales de nuestra amiga Darkwing.

Camaleón: Gracias por echarnos un ala, compañera.

Agradecía el changeling a la murciélago, donde Novalis ahí alegremente respondió.

Novalis: De nada, amigos. Ahora me tengo que volver con Darkwing. Hasta otra, chicos.

Se despedía Novalis a la vez que formaba un portal dimensional, donde la murciélago se introdujo por ella y desapareció.

Rage Fang que aun estaba sobre el hombro de Mega Base, se fue por un portal que había surgido detrás de él para aparecer al lado de Darkness.

Darkness: Buen trabajo, Rage Fang. Buen trabajo.

Felicitaba el alicornio mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño dragón, donde este último sentía que había hecho algo que realmente complació a su maestro.

En Canterlot, la luna que antes avanzaba hacia la capital, desapareció el rostro de Dark Soul en él y comenzó a retroceder.

Twilight: ¡Mirad! ¡Está retrocediendo!

Spike: ¡Eso significa que Nicolas y los otros lo han conseguido!

Xinder: ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Lo lograron!

La dragona toda feliz, abrazaba con fuerza a Spike donde el dragón no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco por ello.

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión, otro portal se formó en el interior de lo que parecía una habitación. Por ella aparecieron Dark Soul y Creepy, donde el gato estaba respirando de forma agitada como si hubiese visto a la muerte en persona.

Dark Soul: Por los pelos. Madre mía...Si mi exmujer me hubiera atrapado en ese momento.

Creepy: Amo Soul...

Trataba de llamarle la atención el oso, pero el gato estaba a su bola mientras daba vueltas por la habitación y seguía hablando.

Dark Soul: Con solo pensar lo que me habría hecho si me hubiese atrapado en ese momento. No puedo creer que esa condenada rata voladora conociera a mi ex.

Creepy: Amo Soul...

Dark Soul: Preferiría enfrentarme al más temible ser, armado únicamente con una espada de madera, antes de tener que confrontar a mi exmujer.

Creepy: Amo Soul...

Dark Soul: Al menos logré escapar de ella, por el momento.

Creepy: ¡Amo Soul! ¡Escúchame de una maldita vez!

Le gritó completamente molesto el oso, ganándose la atención de Dark Soul. Ahí el oso molesto, le dijo lo siguiente.

Creepy: ¡Vamos a ver, amo Soul! ¿Tú estás tonto o qué te pasa? ¿Cómo vas a tener una exmujer si tú nunca antes te has casado?

Dark Soul abrió la boca y alzando una garra a punto de contestar al oso, hasta que finalmente su cerebro hizo un especie de chasquido, donde acto seguido se le abrieron los ojos en par en par y la boca cayó hasta el suelo. Acto seguido haciendo un "Facepalm", comentó.

Dark Soul: ¡Ahhhh..! ¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? ¡Esa maldita murciélago me la ha vuelto a jugar!

Creepy: Y con esta ya van...

Decía el oso con ironía, acercándose a una pizarra donde en ella aparecía como una puntuación, donde por un lado estaba Novalis y por el otro Dark Soul. El oso con una tiza pintó una línea, donde se figuraba varios puntos para la murciélago y ninguno para Dark Soul. El gato al percatarse de ello, comentó curioso.

Dark Soul: ¡Arrea! ¿Tanto me lleva la murciélago esa?

Creepy: Si yo te contara...

Respondió con sarcasmo el oso ante la pregunta del gato. Dark Soul luego de eso, se echó en un sillón y soltó un suspiro.

Creepy: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Dark Soul: ¿Pasa? Que ahora ese alicornio me la tiene jurada, todo por culpa de Nébula.

Respondió el gato, haciendo que el oso alzara las orejas y mirase curioso a éste.

Creepy: ¿A qué te refieres?

Dark Soul le explicó lo sucedido. Como cuando conversaba con Mike y este último parecía haberse relajado e incluso parecía que podría llegar a conocerse mejor. Pero todo se torció cuando Nébula recobró de golpe el control y atacó por sorpresa, hiriendo de gravedad al alicornio.

Dark Soul: Y a causa de eso, el alicornio cree que todo fue obra mía. Sí antes tenía alguna posibilidad de negociar con él, ahora ya será prácticamente imposible.

Terminó de hablar el gato, donde Creepy que más que escucharle, leía un libro, le contestó con indiferencia.

Creepy: Bueno ¿Y qué más te da a ti? Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Dark Soul: Supongo que tienes razón, por una vez.

Respondió con tono serio el gato, aunque en el fondo, no podía evitar sentirse algo mal por lo sucedido.

Volviendo con la patrulla y la Mega Base. Éstos estaban ya enfrente de las instalaciones, más que listos para destruirlas.

Fox: Instalaciones a la vista.

Vulcan: Ahora mi parte favorita. La de demolerlo todo. Je, je, je.

Camaleón: Adelante, Mega Base. Machaca esas instalaciones con todo lo que hay.

Mega Base: Confirmado.

Mega Base estuvo a punto de disparar sus cañones, hasta que de repente una especie de cúpula de energía cubrió las instalaciones e instantes después, desapareció por completo todo el lugar para sorpresa del grupo.

Kaiser: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Luminous: Las instalaciones esas han desaparecido.

Fox: ¿Cómo es posible?

El grupo estaba enormemente confundido, hasta que escucharon la voz de Nébula en la lejanía.

Nébula: Ja, ja, ja. Mientras ese gato inútil os retenía, nosotros pudimos activar un sistema de emergencia, donde nos permitía teletransportar a todos los híbridos que teníamos en las instalaciones con estructuras y todo. Siento deciros que esta vez no lograreis destruir las creaciones del amo Arek. Ja, ja, ja.

Explicaba la yegua oscura, jactándose de ello. La patrulla se sintió en parte fastidiada por ello.

Camaleón: ¿Entonces...? ¿No logramos destruir las instalaciones?

Fox: Me temo que no. Han logrado llevarse una gran remesa de híbridos. Ahora Arek cuenta con más para su ejercito.

Comentaba seria y en parte preocupada la arquera, dando por entender que esta vez, las fuerzas de Arek se las habían jugado.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Lo del robot gato fue idea de Comet Galaxy**

 **El próximo capítulo será algo más tranquilo, ocurriendo en varios sitios y dimensiones a la vez.**


	102. Dinosaurio Poco Ladrador Muy Mordedor

**Dinosaurio Poco Ladrador Muy Mordedor**

Tras varias complicaciones y giros inesperados, el grupo logró impedir que la luna se estrellara en la capital de Canterlot para gran alivio de muchos.

Nadie esperaba poder lograr algo así tras las locas e inesperadas pruebas que Dark Soul había puesto al grupo. Aunque si no hubiese sido por la inestimable ayuda de Novalis, habrían tenido serios problemas con el gato robot de Dark Soul, gracias a que la murciélago empleando más la astucia que la fuerza, hizo que el gato saliera huyendo como si hubiese visto el pepino más grande del mundo (por el tema que a los gatos les asusta los pepinos XDD).

Lo que no lograron es destruir las instalaciones de los híbridos, ya que inesperadamente las instalaciones con todo su contenido, desapareció sin dejar ni rastro. Por lo que el grupo no logró arrebatar más armas potenciales a Arek.

Mike había sido herido a causa de un ataque traicionero por parte de Nébula. Tanto él como su fénix tuvieron que pasar por un proceso de recuperación, hasta que finalmente ambos estaban ya fuera de peligro.

Tras recuperarse, Mike y Holy estaban en el Sugar Cube Cornet junto con la patrulla, descansando un poco para prepararse para el siguiente viaje dimensional (sobre todo por haber estado tres días seguidos sin parar en la búsqueda y sin apenas dormir a causa de ello). Nicolas, Kaiser y Luminous estaban con ellos.

Nicolas: ¿Cómo te encuentras ya, compañero?

Preguntaba alegremente el alicornio verde a Mike mientras se tomaba varios cupcakes. Mike que estaba tranquilamente sentado con Holy en su hombro, le respondió tranquilamente.

Mike: Vamos tirando.

Luminous: Te han tenido que dar bien de lleno, amigo.

Mike: Así es. Eso me pasó por haber bajado la guardia, haciendo que me pudieran hacerme daño de verdad. Aquel momento sí que fui torpe.

Comentaba ahora Mike donde se sentía idiota por haber permitido que le pillasen con la guardia baja de aquella manera.

Kaiser: Sin duda tiene que ser culpa de Nicolas, que por estar tiempo con él, se te ha pegado lo de idiota. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba Kaiser sin poder evitar reírse. Nicolas mirando molesto a Kaiser, le preguntó molesto.

Nicolas: ¿Cómo dices, idiota?

Kaiser: ¡Lo que has oído, tarado!

Nicolas: ¡Eso no me lo dices en la calle, gusano rastrero!

Kaiser: ¡En la calle y en cualquier lugar, mala imitación de alicornio que parece salido de una tienda de chinos!

Ambos sementales molestos, chocaron frente a frente mientras saltaban chispas en los ojos.

Nicolas: ¡Te las estás buscando, monstruo de feria!

Kaiser: ¡Y te he encontrado a ti! ¿Verdad, imbecil?

El grupo veía discutir a ambos sementales mientras les caía una gota de sudor tipo anime en sus cabezas.

Adelia: ¿Siempre están así?

Preguntaba Adelia a Luminous, donde este último asintiendo con la cabeza, la respondió.

Luminous: Cada dos por tres. Lo raro es que no discutan por tonterías.

Explicaba el semental mientras se tomaba unos pasteles, mientras que Nicolas y Kaiser seguían discutiendo.

Nicolas: ¿Quieres pelea?

Kaiser: ¡Cuando quieras!

Ambos sementales estuvieron a punto de pelearse, hasta que Eye Fox que estaba en medio de ambos y con expresión molesta, les llamó la atención de éstos.

Fox: ¡A callar los dos, imbéciles!

Gritó enfadada la yegua, dando un doble y fuerte capón, donde estampó a ambos sementales contra el suelo con grandes chichones tipo anime sobre sus cabezas. Ahí la arquera comentaba molesta.

Fox: ¡Dejad de hacer el tarugo los dos! Para hacer el tarugo a tiempo completo, ya tenemos a Vulcan.

Gizmo: "Pitidos de estar de acuerdo".

Vulcan: ¡Oye!

Se quejó el robot ante el comentario de la arquera, haciendo reír a los demás ya que les hizo bastante gracia lo que Eye Fox había dicho. Nicolas y Kaiser se levantaron medio adoloridos en sus cabezas mientras la contestaban a la arquera.

Nicolas: Vale...Lo hemos entendido...

Kaiser: No pelearemos más...Al menos de momento...Hasta que Nicolas vuelva a hacer otra estupided.

Nicolas: El que hace estupideces, eres tú, tarado.

Ambos sementales estuvieron a punto de pelearse de nuevo, hasta que Eye Fox sacó su arco de metal y amenazando con golpearlos con él si no se callaban, haciendo que ambos sementales temerosos por ser golpeados por dicho arco, pararon de discutir en el acto. Luego los tres volvieron a la mesa.

Luminous: Se nota que sabes como tratarlos, Eye Fox. No creas que es fácil poner en cintura a estos tos tarados.

Comentaba divertido el semental terrestre tras ver con que facilidad había logrado la arquera calmar a Nicolas y Kaiser cuando se pusieron a discutir. Eye Fox ahora tomándose un té y con actitud tranquila, le contestó.

Fox: Cuando aguantas por años a un tarugo como Vulcan, sabes como tratar a gente con su mismo coeficiente intelectual.

El comentario de la arquera hizo reír a los presentes, salvo a Vulcan donde simplemente se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la nariz, molesto éste por la insinuación de la arquera.

Nicolas: Bueno. A todo esto ¿Qué planeáis hacer ahora?

Preguntaba el alicornio verde mientras se tomaba un gran atracón de cupcakes. Ahí el grupo se dispuso a responder.

Adelia: Ahora que ya no hay instalaciones de híbridos aquí, descansaremos un poco y luego nos marcharemos.

Piro Fire: De todos modos, que lástima no haber podido destruir las instalaciones esas.

Camaleón: Cierto. Han desaparecido como un hechizo de prestigiador.

Camaleón con un disfraz de prestigiador, con sombrero de copa y una varita. Dejó el sombrero boca arriba encima de la mesa y agitando la varita en ella, hizo aparecer al conejo Ángel, donde dicho animal se fue dando saltos por la puerta.

Mike: Está claro que Arek se ha dado cuenta de que somos una gran amenaza para sus planes y trata de recuperar tantos híbridos como le sea posible.

Fox: Lo que no me explico es, cómo ha logrado llevarse todo lo de las instalaciones con estructuras y todo.

Comentaba la arquera con gesto pensativo mientras Gizmo iba flotando a su lado. Vulcan ahí la comentó a su compañera.

Vulcan: No sé por qué te parece raro, compañera. La guardia celeste convocan estructuras mediante los pilones de energía esos.

Fox: Eso son estructuras que ya tenemos construidas en nuestro mundo. La diferencia es que no son apenas más grandes que las instalaciones que solemos destruir.

Respondía con tono serio la arquera ante el comentario del robot artillero, explicando la diferencia entre teletransportar algunas estructuras desde el Imperio Celeste a través de pilones de energía, y la otra sobre teletransportar unas instalaciones enteras.

Holy: ¿Y vosotros tres que pensáis hacer, chicos?

Preguntaba la fénix al trío de sementales. Ahí éstos respondieron.

Luminous: Pues, prepararnos por si Turtles ataca de nuevo.

Kaiser: Lo que es raro que no lo haya hecho ya, aprovechando el lío en estuvimos metidos hace nada.

Camaleón: ¿Ese Turtles es tan poderoso como dicen?

Nicolas: Ni idea. Se supone que el alicornio legendario original y él, tuvieron una batalla enormemente intensa y brutal. Y por lo que me dijo ese Turtles una vez, yo no soy ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que fue el alicornio legendario original.

Respondía Nicolas. Mientras el alicornio verde hablaba, Mike miraba atentamente a Nicolas.

Mike: (Mmm...Puede que tenga razón. Siento una gran fuerza en él, pero algo me dice que ni siquiera ha logrado siquiera sacar todo su potencial. Si ese Turtles es tan poderoso, tal vez convendría entrenar a Nicolas para que se haga más fuerte. Tal vez cuando se acabe todo esto de lo de Arek, venga aquí para ayudar a Nicolas a entrenarse).

Pensaba para sí el alicornio. Holy que estaba a su lado, le comentó a éste.

Holy: ¿En qué piensas, Mike?

Mike: ¿Eh? En nada, Holy.

Contestó Mike no queriendo decir nada que pudiera preocuparla a su amiga. Holy no le creyó y ahí le contestó.

Holy: A mí no me engañas, Mike. Soy tu compañera desde hace muchos años y sé en lo que piensas.

Golden Heart: (Y yo).

Ryo: (Y yo también, para mi desgracia).

Pinkie: ¡Y yo! Espera...¿De qué estamos hablando?

Respondieron también los compañeros espirituales de Mike, donde al final el alicornio no pudo evitar reírse mientras se tomaba una bebida. Pinkie Pie que estaba ahí, ignoró el tema y volvió a servir a las mesas mientras tarareaba una alegre canción.

Nicolas: Una de las primeras cosas que haré, será irme al reino grifo y comerme enormes kilos de jugosa carne.

Nada más decir eso, la mayoría de la patrulla que estaba bebiendo, escupieron de inmediato sus bebidas y mirando con asombro al semental, exclamaron todos.

Patrulla: ¡¿Tú comes carne?!

Preguntaron al unísono el grupo, haciendo retroceder sobresaltado al alicornio verde, donde este último no pudo evitar mirar nervioso al grupo.

Nicolas: Esto...Sí...

Fox: ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo es posible que siendo tú un pony, comas carne?

Preguntaba la arquera donde se sobresaltó enormemente al descubrir que Nicolas comía verde. Nicolas ahí trató de explicarse.

Nicolas: ¿Y qué? Antes de ser pony, era humano. Y como humano, me gustaba la carne. Me sentí perdido y desesperado cuando me enteré al llegar que no había puestos de ventas de carne en ningún sitio, hasta que me enteré que en el reino grifo vendían carne y me fui corriendo allí para ponerme morado. Je, je, je.

Luminous: Lo que para el dueño del restaurante, sobraba decir que le alegraba enormemente ver a Nicolas aparecer por allí. Hasta creo que tiene un cuadro con su foto poniendo algo así como "El Mejor Cliente del Restaurante".

Bromeaba Luminous mientras mencionaba aquel detalle sin poder evitar reírse.

Adelia: Mientras no comas carne pony.

Nicolas: Tranquila, nena. Hasta ahí no llego. Incluso yo tengo mis límites.

Mike: Menos mal...

Nicolas: Aunque me gustaría saber que sabor tendrían. Je, je, je.

Fox: ¡Nicolas!

Exclamó Eye Fox sacando de inmediato su arco y apuntando con una flecha guante de boxeo al rostro del semental verde. Nicolas todo nervioso y alzando las manos en señal de paz, respondió.

Nicolas: ¡Calma! Que es solo una broma.

Vulcan: Más te vale, colega.

Le contestó Vulcan todo serio, donde el tío se había sacado todo su arsenal como ametralladoras gatling, lanzacohetes, cañones láser e incluso una mega bomba termobestiajo nuclear. No solo él, el resto de la patrulla habían sacado también sus armas o habilidades por si a Nicolas le daba un aire caníbal. Aquello último dejó un tanto sobresaltado a los tres sementales debido al enorme arsenal del grupo.

Kaiser: ¡Nicolas, la próxima vez que tengas una idea, te la metes en el pompis!

Le reprochaba Kaiser a su amigo ante la idea estupida que había tenido antes Nicolas. Por una vez, Nicolas no le respondió.

Mientras tanto en otro mundo, para ser más exacto en el mundo de los Caballeros de la Realeza, un portal dimensional se formaba en los jardines del castillo de Canterlot.

Por dicho portal aparecieron Star White, Heart Fire, Night Ray, Moon Light, Light Nova junto con los fénix de cada uno. También el loro Pericles que volaba al lado de su dueña al igual que Cosmo. Incluso vino Splendora con ellos junto con una joven potra alicornio de pelaje blanco y crin de color azul oscuro con una ralla negra en medio. Dicha potra tenía una cutie mark parecida al de Twilight, solo que de cuatro estrellas. No parecía tener más de 10 años. Dark Storm y Umbra estaban también con ellos.

Twilight: Hola, chicos. Bienvenidos.

Les daba la bienvenida nada menos que Twilight junto con las mane también presentes. Los jóvenes potros al verlas, las saludaron.

Heart Fire: Hola, Twilight.

Star White: Que onda.

Light Nova: Hola a todas.

Pinkie: ¡Huy! ¡Sí! ¡Sed bienvenidos todos! ¡Estoy hay que celebrarlo con una fiesta de bienvenida!.

Decía toda alegre la pony rosa donde sacando de la nada su cañón de fiesta, disparó por él montones de confetis que cayeron por todos lados. Pericles mirando por todas partes el confeti, sacó un cartel que ponía "Que predecible".

Applejack: Hola a vosotros también, compañeros.

Les saludaba alegremente la vaquera a Dark Storm y a Umbra, donde ahí éstos la devolvieron el saludo.

Umbra: Hola a vosotras también, Applejack.

Applejack: Veo que vosotros dos también habéis venido.

Ante el comentario de Applejack, Dark Storm echando los cascos tras la cabeza, la contestó sin más.

Dark Storm: Pues sí. Nos tocó hacer de canguros para los chicos que tenían ganas de visitar este mundo...Con lo agusto que estaba yo durmiendo en el sofá, haciendo el vago.

Umbra: No seas quisquilloso, hermano.

La reprochaba la yegua picando con su codo a su hermano para hacerlo callar. Dark Storm rotando los ojos y mirando a otro lado, la contestó aburrido.

Dark Storm: Sí. Lo que tú digas, hermana.

Fluttershy se fijó en el pequeño rex que estaba al lado de Heart Fire y ahí exclamó.

Fluttershy: ¡Ohhhh...! ¡Que linda criaturita!

Exclamaba la pegaso yendo veloz hacia Rex y ahí dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Fluttershy: Es la cosita más linda que he visto nunca en toda mi vida.

Decía alegremente la pegaso mientras hacía mimos al pequeño rex.

Spike: Sí...Aunque menudos dientes que tiene.

Comentaba el dragón donde le preocupaba los enormes dientes que tenía el pequeño rex. Heart Fire alegremente lo presentó.

Heart Fire: Este es Rex. Nuestra mascota por así decirlo.

Presentaba la potra al pequeño Rex. Las mane no podían evitar mirar llenas de ternura al pequeño rex. En ese momento se escuchó una voz.

¿?: ¡Eh! ¿Acaso a mí nadie me presenta?

Moon Light: ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Claro, Rima. Me olvidaba.

Decía la alicornio sombría, dejando paso a una cachorra de león plateado parecido a Silver Lion, solo que ésta era hembra (y sin melena, claro. Sería ridículo lo contrario XDD). Fluttershy al verlo, no pudo evitar emocionarse e ir a darla un fuerte abrazo como a Rex.

Fluttershy: ¡Ayyyy...! Que cachorrita de león más linda y adorable.

Decía alegremente la pegaso mientras restregaba su rostro con la de la pequeña leona.

Moon Light: Ella es Radiance Lion, la hermana pequeña de Silver Lion. Aunque todos la llamamos Rima*.

 *** Ver el capítulo 40 del fanfic "** **La leyenda de los guardianes parte 2: guerra por la armonía" de "Draizen"**

Presentaba la alicornio sombría a la cachorra de león. Ahí Applejack comentó.

Applejack: ¿Silver Lion? ¿Ese león plateado que acompaña a Darkwing? No sabía que tuviera una hermana pequeña.

Moon Light: Así es. Al igual que Silver Lion es el compañero de mi madre, Rima es mi compañera y protectora.

Explicaba toda sonriente la potra. Rainbow con una risa burlona, la respondió a ésta.

Rainbow: ¿Guardiana esta pequeña bola de pelo? ¿Y de qué te va a defender? ¿De las pulgas? Ja, ja, ja.

Twilight: ¡Rainbow! ¡No te burles!

La regañaba Twilight donde no la gustaba la actitud de la pegaso. Rainbow pasaba de ella y seguía riéndose. Así hasta que la cachorra de león mirando molesta a Rainbow, empezó a brillar hasta crecer de tamaño hasta adoptar la forma de una gran leona adulta, sobresaltando a las mane y al dragón, donde ninguno se esperaba eso por parte de la leona.

Rima: ¿Aun te sigo siendo pequeña, plumífera?

Preguntaba con voz adulta la leona, para acto seguido lanzar un fuerte rugido que hizo que la crin de Rainbow fuera llevado por la onda acustica. Rainbow con la crin en punta, retrocedió asustada donde tragando saliva, dijo ésta.

Rainbow: Retiro lo dicho.

Los demás se rieron de como se había asustado Rainbow mientras Rima retornaba a su forma de cachorro, hasta que Twilight se fijó en Splendora y en la potra algo más joven que la acompañaba a la alicornio.

Twilight: Hola, Splendora. Así es como te llamas ¿Verdad?

Splendora: Así es, ma...Twilight...Sí. Twilight.

Se corregía la yegua, recordando que aquella yegua no era la de su mundo. Twilight fijándose ahora en la potra que estaba al lado de Splendora, preguntó.

Twilight: ¿Y quién es esta pequeña potra? Creo que no la he visto antes.

Splendora: Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Sí?

Splendora: ¡No, no! Se llama así. Twilight, Twilight II.

La corregía Splendora a Twilight mientras la pequeña Twilight II con una sonrisa, alzaba su casco en señal de saludo y ahí dijo.

Twilight II: Hola. Me llamo Twilight.

Pinkie: ¡Anda! Se llama igual que nuestra Twilight.

Rainbow: Solo que esperemos que no sea una "nerd" como la nuestra.

Bromeaba la pegaso, haciendo que Twilight mirase feo a Rainbow.

Applejack: Es un bonito nombre.

Splendora: Sí. Mi madre lo puso en honor a la Twilight de su mundo, la que nunca nació y mi madre ocupó su lugar.

Explicaba la potra con cierta pena en la última parte. Las mane no dijeron nada, pero comprendían a lo que se refería. Sobre todo Twilight que tuvo la oportunidad de conversar con su homóloga hace tiempo y hacerla varias preguntas. Entre ellas el como el alma de Magic acabó en el interior de Twilight cuando aun no había nacido y que presuntamente iba a morir, ocupando así su lugar por el mundo.

Heart Fire: Por cierto ¿Están los caballeros aquí?

Preguntaba la potra a las mane, donde éstas ahí la contestaron.

Twilight: Sí. Precisamente están en su cuartel. Os podemos llevar allí si queréis.

Dark Storm: Ya que no hay nada mejor que hacer.

Umbra: La verdad es que tenía curiosidad por conocer el cuartel de los Caballeros de la Realeza.

Applejack: ¡Entonces, vamos, pandilla! Nosotros os llevamos a verlos.

Les invitaba alegremente la vaquera donde ahí se puso en marcha al igual que las otras mane, siendo seguidas por el grupo.

La caminata los llevó a una gran puerta donde sería el cuartel de los caballeros.

Applejack: Bienvenidos al cuartel de nuestros queridos Caballeros de la Realeza.

Anunciaba la vaquera al grupo, donde los potros, fénix y adultos miraban la entrada de dicho cuartel. Justo en ese momento, se escuchó una fuerte explosión en su interior.

Pyro: ¿Y esa explosión?

Cosmo: Suena dentro.

Light Nova: Algo debe pasar.

Comentaban éstos. Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe en par en par.

Rockaid: ¡Uaaaaaa...! ¡Paso, que voy!

Gritaba nada menos que el enano que salía este volando por el aire, para luego caer encima de nada menos que en Heart Fire. Ambos potros fueron rodando por el suelo hasta finalmente pararse, quedando la potra tumbada boca arriba en el suelo, con el enano de pie encima suya enfrente suya.

Heart Fire: ¿Rockaid?

Rockaid: ¿Heart Fire? Vaya...Esto ya se está volviendo costumbre.

Comentaba el enano estando su rostro cerca de la potra. Star White y Night Ray miraban molestos la escena, hasta que Star White fue el primero en actuar.

Star White: ¡Quítate de encima de mi hermana!

Gritaba furioso el joven alifénix, que a su vez le daba una fuerte patada a Rockaid donde lo mandó volando hasta chocar contra la pared y caer boca abajo al suelo como estando al revés.

Heart Fire: ¡Hermano! No debiste haber hecho eso a nuestro amigo.

Le regañaba la potra a su hermano. Ahí Star White con actitud seria, la respondió a su hermana.

Star White: No podía dejar que ese depravado se aprovechara de ti.

Ambos hermanos discutían mientras Rockaid que estaba aun boca abajo y con los ojos cerrados, comentaba para sí.

Rockaid: Ay...Mi cabecita...Menudo lanzamiento.

El potro abría poco a poco los ojos, donde lo primero que vio fue a Rex, donde el pequeño dinosaurio siendo visto al revés, estaba agachado mientras miraba con curiosidad a Rockaid. El potro al verlo tan cerca, se alarmo donde a la vez gritó.

Rockaid: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Socorro! ¡Un dinosaurio con dientes enormes me quiere comer!

Gritaba sobresaltando el potro donde se levantó de inmediato y se puso a correr como un loco. Rex con curiosidad, se puso a seguirlo allá donde corría el enano.

Rockaid se puso detrás de Twilight siendo seguido por el dinosaurio.

Rockaid: ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Ayudadme! ¡Que me quiere comer!

Gritaba alarmado el potro poniéndose a correr y siendo seguido por el dinosaurio, donde como un loco tiovivo, ambos daban vueltas por alrededor de Twilight con Spike que estaba encima de la alicornio, donde el dragón trataba de seguir la escena con la mirada hasta que acabó mareado y con espirales en los ojos.

Acto seguido aparecieron por la puerta los demás caballeros donde miraron curiosos la escena.

Ventus: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Ignos: Sí. Primero el enano hace una de las suyas y ahora le vemos corriendo, siendo perseguido por un especie de dinosaurio enano.

Ember: Yo diría que al enano se lo quieren comer. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba la unicornio plateada ante la escena. Cooper ajustándose el sombrero, comentó medio divertido.

Cooper: Pues como le de por comerse al enano, es probable que le dé una indigestión.

Comentaban éstos. Los demás no podían evitar reírse de la cómica escena, excepto Twilight donde ya se la acababa la paciencia, alzó la voz.

Twilight: ¡Parad ya!

El grito hizo que Rex se detuviera y mirase curiosa a Twilight. Rockaid que aun seguía corriendo, dio la vuelta por completo hasta chocar por la espalda de Rex y hacer que ambos cayeran al suelo, estando el potro encima del dinosaurio.

Rockaid: Ay...Que caída más tonta.

Comentaba el enano hasta que se percató que su cabeza estaba justo al lado de la del dinosaurio, donde Rex miró fijamente a Rockaid y abriendo su boca donde se veía sus enormes dientes, le pegó un enorme lametón, que le cubrió por completo la cara del enano y este último se asqueara por ello.

Rockaid: ¡Que asco! Me ha puesto la cara perdida de babas.

Se quejaba el enano mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo, mientras el pequeño dinosaurio se ponía también de pie y ahí meneaba contento la cola. Heart Fire sin poder evitar reírse como los otros, le comentó al enano.

Heart Fire: Veo que has conocido al simpático Rex, Rockaid. Je, je, je ¿A qué es toda una dulzura?

Bromeaba la potra mientras acariciaba la cabeza del dinosaurio, donde éste los recibía con gusto los mimos de su dueña. Rockaid terminando de limpiar la cara, con mala cara dijo.

Rockaid: Sí...Como una pantera salvaje.

Ember: De todos modos, niños ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No deberíais estar por ahí en vuestra casa, o volviendo loco al lobito?

Preguntaba la yegua mientras se unía también a acariciar la cabeza del pequeño dinosaurio. Ahí Night Ray contestó.

Night: Es fiesta en nuestro mundo y decidimos aprovechar para hacer una visita aquí.

Pinkie: Nos mandaron un mensaje avisándonos y fuimos a recibirlos.

Respondió alegremente la pony rosa. Rockaid con los cascos tras la cabeza y con actitud seria como algo de pena, contestó.

Rockaid: ¿De fiesta en vuestro mundo? Que suerte. En el colegio no empiezan las vacaciones hasta dentro de tres meses.

Twilight: No seas quisquilloso, enano.

Le reprochaba molesta la yegua, dando un coscorrón al potro, donde ahí éste se quejó.

Rockaid: ¡Ay! Que todos tenemos derecho a tener unas buenas vacaciones de vez en cuando.

Star White: Ahí les has dado, colega.

Le apoyaba el alifénix, donde ambos potros chocaron su pezuña/garra en señal de complicidad. Ember fijándose en algunos nuevos como Umbra, Dark Storm, Splendora, Twilight II y Rima, comentó divertida.

Ember: Mira tú. Tenemos a las dos ovejas oscuras de los alicornios, a la novia del pony fénix rarito, más otra mocosa. Y una bola de pelos adorable sin contar con el dinosaurio que quería comerse a Rockaid. Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba riéndose la unicornio plateada con su característica forma de hablar y de comportarse. Umbra cruzada de brazos y mirando feo a Ember, la dijo.

Umbra: Yo también me alegro de verte, Ember. Y veo que sigues siendo igual de malhablada como siempre.

Ember: Se hace lo que se puede, mona. Je, je, je.

En ese momento, aparecieron caminando nada menos que las princesas Celestia y Luna, donde al ver al grupo, los saludó.

Luna: Hola, chicos.

Todos: Hola.

Celestia: Parece que tenemos invitados. Hola, Heart Fire. Hola chicos.

Potros: ¡Hola!

Moon Light: ¿Qué tal, princesas?

Light Nova: Un gusto encontrar con las princesas de este mundo. Je, je, je.

Comentaba ambas princesas con una sonrisa. Luna fijándose en la pequeña Rima, sonrió mientras ahí decía.

Luna: ¿Y esta pequeña y adorable bola de pelos?

Preguntaba la princesa con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la leona, donde esta última los recibía con gusto.

Rima: Hola. Un placer conocer a la Luna de este mundo.

Luna: ¿Habla?

Preguntó sorprendida la princesa Luna al ver que la leona podía hablar. Moon Light sin poder evitar reírse ante la reacción de la princesa, la respondió.

Light Nova: Claro. Es mi compañera espiritual al igual que el que tiene mi madre. Por lo que no es raro que hable. Je, je, je.

Luna y Celestia parecían confundidas hasta que Umbra les explicó el tema.

Celestia: Ya veo. Así que su compañero espiritual, parecido a ese dragón llamado Golden Heart, compañero de Mike ¿Cierto?

Umbra: Así es, princesa.

Luna: ¿Y el pequeño dinosaurio?

Star White: Lo encontró papá hace tiempo en un viaje y lo trajo a casa.

Heart Fire: Y nos pusimos a cuidarlo a este pequeñín.

Felia: Aunque eso sí. Traga que no veas.

Respondieron los jóvenes mientras Pericles mirando a un lado, se percató de algo y sacando una bocina, se puso a tocar llamando así la atención del grupo.

Moon Light: ¿Qué pasa, Pericles?

El loro ahí sacó un cartel que ponía "Ahí llega el cardo borriquero Nº1" mientras con un ala señalaba en una dirección. En dicha dirección aparecía nada menos que Blueblood.

Ignos: Vaya, Blueblood.

Rainbow: Ahí viene ese petardo.

Comentaban ambos donde no les agradaba nada ver a Blueblood. El nefasto príncipe se detuvo a unos metros de éstos y ahí dijo.

Blueblood: Hola, tías. Hola a vosotros también, gente menos importante.

Hablaba con arrogancia el príncipe, donde a ninguno le gustó como hablaba éste. Rex mirando a Blueblood, empezó a gruñir de forma molesta. Dichos gruñidos fueron percatados por Blueblood donde centrando su vista en el dinosaurio, puso una expresión de sorpresa y ahí exclamó.

Blueblood: ¡Ahhh..! Pero ¿Qué es esa cosa tan horrenda que hay aquí?

Heart Fire: Eso no está nada bien, Blueblood. Solo es Coopy.

Light Nova: Cierto. No es culpa de Coopy si es así de feo.

Splendora: Es verdad. Aunque Cooper no sea un guaperas precisamente. No es razón para que lo insultes de esa manera.

Twilight II: El señor Coopy no será muy guapo por tener esa marca negra tan fea en la cara, pero tampoco es para señalarlo.

Night Ray: Así que no te pases con Coopy.

Cosmo: Es verdad. No te pases con Coopy solo por ser feo.

Ventus fénix: Aunque sea más feo que picio, no es para que señales el principal defecto de Coopy.

Terrax: Aunque la cara de Coopy no se arregle ni con cirugía estética, no es para irlo diciendo de esa forma.

Felia: Así que no señales tanto el detalle de lo feo que es Coopy.

Comentaban los potros y compañeros animales, haciendo que Cooper mirase feo a éstos y los demás se rieran, donde Spike riéndose a carcajadas, dijo.

Spike: Completamente de acuerdo. Ja, ja, ja.

Cooper: Hasta los potros y animalejos me llaman "Coopy".

Comentaba molesto el vaquero por el condenado apoyo que tenía desde hace tiempo por cortesía de Adelia. Applejack a su lado, apoyaba su casco en el hombro de Cooper mientras trataba de ocultar su risa tras su sombrero. Blueblood que en cambio no se reía, respondió de forma acusadora.

Blueblood: ¡Me refiero a ese horrible reptil que está aquí!

Star White: ¿A Spike? Ya sabemos que es feo, pero tampoco es para que lo insultes así.

Respondió Star White, haciendo que ahora Spike mirase feo al joven alifénix y Cooper fuera el que se iba riéndose ahora.

Cooper: Completamente de acuerdo con eso. Ja, ja, ja.

Blueblood: ¡No hablo de ese ridículo dragón en miniatura, ni quiero dirigir la palabra con un alicornio mutante como tú! ¡Hablo de ese especie de dinosaurio salvaje que hay aquí!

Exclamaba Blueblood señalando con el casco a Rex, donde el dinosaurio aun manteniendo la mirada al príncipe, seguía gruñendo. Heart Fire cogiendo por detrás en brazos a Rex, le dijo bastante molesta a Blueblood.

Heart Fire: ¡No es un salvaje ni una sucia bestia! ¡Así que no insultes a nuestro Rex!

Iba defendiendo la potra a Rex donde aun lo mantenía sujetó con sus brazos. Celestia molesta por la actitud de su sobrino, le llamó la atención.

Celestia: ¡Blueblood! Deja de insultar al pobre animal.

Blueblood: ¡Pero, tía! ¡No puedes ir dejando suelto por aquí a una bestia salvaje! ¿Acaso no has visto los dientes que tiene?

Le respondía molesto el príncipe donde acercándose donde estaban Heart Fire y Rex, con un casco empezó a picarle el morro del dinosaurio, donde este último aun seguía gruñendo molesto.

Luna: ¡Blueblood! Este dinosaurio es mascota de los hijos de Mike. Así que deja de tratarlo así.

Blueblood: Tú no ahora, tía Luna. No podemos ir dejando bestias salvajes sueltas por ahí. Seguro que en un descuido, este bicho se come a cualquier pony.

Contestaba aun molesto el príncipe sin dejar de picar el morro del dinosaurio, hasta que justo cuando iba a hacerlo una última vez, Rex abrió su boca llena de dientes donde el casco de Blueblood se metió dentro y...

"ÑACA".

Un enorme grito se pudo escuchar por todo el alrededor del castillo de Canterlot. Un grito desgarrador que sobresaltó y aterrorizó a todos los que tuvieron la desgracia de escucharlo.

Volviendo con el grupo, se veía a un Blueblood tirado en el suelo y gritando de dolor mientras se sujetaba el brazo.

Blueblood: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Me ha mordido! ¡Esa cosa me ha mordido! ¡Uaaaa...!

Gritaba de dolor el príncipe a la vez que lloraba a lágrima viva, haciendo que parte del grupo se riera de la escena. Rex tenía una sonrisa maliciosa mostrando todos sus dientes.

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja. ¡Eso ha sido genial!

Dark Storm: ¡Es verdad! Ja, ja, ja.

Ignos: Menudo mordisco le ha dado. Ja, ja, ja.

Rockaid: Carai. Le ha llegado hasta el codo con esos dientes. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reían éstos mientras las princesas fueron a socorrer a Blueblood.

Celestia: ¡Blueblood! ¿Estás bien?

Le preguntaba Celestia a su sobrino mientras le aplicaba en él magia curativa. Blueblood aun llorando, la contestó a su tía.

Blueblood: ¿Cómo voy a estar bien? ¡Esa horrible bestia me ha mordido el brazo!

Rex gruñó a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada intimidadora a Blueblood, donde este último asustado por como le miraba el dinosaurio, se escondió por detrás de la princesa Luna y ahí seguía hablando.

Blueblood: ¡Esa cosa me ha mordido! ¡Esto no puede quedar así! ¡Tenéis que hacer algo!

Heart Fire: Blueblood tiene razón. Hay que hacer algo. Chicos, ayudadme con esto.

Ahora se veían a Star White y a Night Ray sujetando por ambos lados al dinosaurio mientras Moon Light con su magia le hacía abrir la boca al dinosaurio. Heart Fire con un cepillo y con pasta de dientes, le iba limpiando los dientes al dinosaurio, donde a este último no parecía gustarle que le cepillasen.

Heart Fire: Quieto, Rex. No te muevas.

Moon Light: No deberías estar mordiendo la primera porquería que ves, Rex.

Star White: Cierto. Así es como pilla uno las infecciones bucales.

Comentaban los jóvenes potros mientras seguían limpiando los dientes al dinosaurio. Blueblood miraba atónito como a la vez molesto la escena, mientras los demás se reían por ello.

Rarity: Cierto, queridos. Uno debe cuidar muy bien los dientes para evitar infecciones.

Completaba Rarity mientras se atusaba el pelo, estando ésta de acuerdo sobre el cuidado de los dientes.

Blueblood: ¿Qué? ¡Ese maldito animal me muerde! ¿Y esto es todo lo que hacéis? ¿Y mi brazo que me ha mordido, qué?

Umbra: Es culpa tuya por meterte por donde no te llaman, Blueblood.

Dark Storm: Cierto. Eso te enseñará a vigilar más tu lengua, porque de lo contrario, no garantizamos que la próxima vez, no salgas mal parado.

Contestaron serios ambos alicornios sombríos, aunque en el fondo se estaban riendo por dentro por la suerte de Blueblood. Al final Blueblood soltó un grito molesto y se marchó completamente enfadado del lugar.

Celestia: Lamento lo de mi sobrino, chicos.

Heart Fire: No pasa nada. El Blueblood de nuestro mundo es también un cretino total.

Pyro: Por lo que no hay diferencia alguna.

Pinkie: Eso no es discutible, chicos.

Fluttershy: Seguramente.

Rockaid: Es curioso. Parece que Rex no se lleva bien con Blueblood.

Comentaba el enano mientras acariciaba la cabeza del dinosaurio. Ahí Heart Fire soltando al dinosaurio, le contestó.

Heart Fire: La verdad es que Rex tampoco se lleva bien con Blueblood de nuestro mundo.

Spike: No me extrañaría nada.

Ember: Je, je, je. La verdad, si este pequeñín es capaz de poner en cintura a ese bobo de Blueblood, no es tan malo.

Comentaba bromeando la unicornio plateada donde ahí le acarició un poco la cabeza de Rex y luego darle un beso en su cabecita, cosa que el pequeño dinosaurio recibió con gusto.

Twilight: A todo esto, chicos ¿De dónde viene Rex? Nunca he visto dinosaurios, más que en los museos y como mucho siendo esqueletos o fósiles.

Preguntaba la alicornio, sintiendo ésta una enorme curiosidad por la procedencia de Rex. Felia ahí la contestó.

Felia: Como mucho lo que contaron el padre de mi ama y sus amigos.

 **"Nota: Imaginaos las imágenes como si fuesen hojas en blanco y con dibujos hechos por niños".**

 **"Narrando Felia"**

"Mike y sus amigos viajan en su nave hacia una misteriosa isla".

Se mostraba un dibujo donde se veía la nave Infinity sobrevolando el ancho mar, donde no se veía nada, salvo una lejana isla perdida en medio de una densa niebla que no permitía ver nada.

"Cuando llegaron, aterrizaron en la playa del lugar".

Otro dibujo se mostraba a Mike y compañía bajando de la nave, incluyendo a Dark Storm y Umbra. Enfrente de ellos veían una densa selva y varias zonas de tierra y roca.

"Lo primero que vieron, fueron varios dinosaurios de todo tipo".

Un tercer dibujo mostraba a varios dinosaurios como un rex, unos diplodocus, un terodáctilos, unos raptores.

"Mike y compañía decidieron explorar la isla. Pudieron hacer montones de fotos de recuerdo de ese lugar".

Un cuarto dibujo se mostraba a Mike y compañía haciendo fotos de toda la isla como de los dinosaurios.

"Con los herbívoros no había problema. El problema fue cuando se toparon con los carnívoros."

Un quinto dibujo mostró al grupo combatiendo contra toda clase de dinosaurios cazadores, como un rex, raptores, y alguna que otra criatura marina.

"Tras terminar de pelearse, se toparon con un extraño nido en el interior de una extraña cueva, donde había varias luces extrañas, con rocas extrañas por toda la cuerva, incluyendo dibujos extraños. Lo más extraño de todo es que encontraron un extraño huevo que estaba en medio de aquellas luces extrañas, en lo alto de un extraño montículo de piedra".

Un sexto dibujo se mostraba al grupo por alrededor del extraño huevo.

"Como si esperando al grupo estuviera, el huevo empezó a abrirse y por ella salió Rex".

Un séptimo dibujo mostraba el huevo abriéndose y por ella salió Rex a la vez que lo rodeaban unos corazones rojos.

"Al final decidieron adoptar al dinosaurio donde lo bautizaron como Rex y acabó por convertirse en uno más de la familia".

Un octavo dibujo se mostraba a los potros reunidos por alrededor de Rex, donde las potras con corazones en los ojos, estaban abrazando al pequeño dinosaurio.

 **Fin de la narración Felia.**

Felia: Y es todo.

Terminó de hablar Feliz que estaba al lado de un especie de teatro para marionetas, donde Heart Fire y Moon Light dentro de dicho teatro, mostraban cada uno de los dibujos hechos por los potros, explicando cada paso que contaba la gata.

Pinkie: ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡Otra! ¡Otra!

Alzaba la voz Pinkie toda feliz mientras aplaudía frenéticamente con los cascos. Twilight en parte fascinada por la historia, comentó.

Twilight: Es increíble. Como me gustaría visitar esa misteriosa isla donde según decís, hay dinosaurios vivos.

Umbra: No te lo recomiendo, Twilight. Ese sitio es muy, pero que muy peligroso.

Dark Storm: Ya lo creo que lo es. Aun me duele el trasero por el mordisco que me dio un compisaurio de esos. Pequeños, pero matones de verdad.

Respondieron ambos hermanos donde no les seducía nada la idea de volver a aquella isla misteriosa llena de dinosaurios. Twilight agachó las orejas sintiendo una gran lastima por el hecho de no poder siquiera visitar aquella isla. En ese momento, Twilight II dijo.

Twilight II: Hermana, amigos ¿Dónde está Rex?

Preguntaba la joven potra, señalando que efectivamente, Rex no estaba presente.

Splendora: Rex no está.

Star White: ¡Arrea! ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Night: ¿No lo estabas vigilando, Star White?

Star White: No. Yo pensé que lo estaba vigilando Light Nova.

Light Nova: Yo pensé que lo estaba vigilando Moon Light.

Moon Light: Yo pensé que lo estaba haciendo Dark Storm.

Dark Storm: Para nada. Yo pensé que lo estaba haciendo Umbra.

Umbra: ¡No seas idiota, Dark Storm! Yo no tenía que ocuparme de él.

Comentaban el grupo ante el hecho de que el dinosaurio no estaba presente. Pericles rotando los ojos, sacó un cartel que ponía "Presiento que se va a armar aquí".

Spike: ¿Y dónde se habrá metido?

Applejack: Algo tan pequeño no puede haber ido muy lejos.

Terrax: Como se nota que no has visto correr a Rex antes.

Ventus fénix: Ya lo creo, colega.

Comentaban ambos fénix.

Fluttershy: Oh, pobrecito dinosaurio. Estará por ahí solo, perdido y asustado.

Ventus: Cuando le pegó ese mordisco a Blueblood, no parecía nada asustado la verdad.

Pyro: Habrá que buscarlo.

Pericles que estaba encima de Moon Light, picó con su ala a la potra para llamarla la atención y ahí sacar un cartel con el dibujo un reloj y señalando la hora. Ahí la potra exclamó.

Moon Light: ¡Arrea! Es verdad ¿Qué hora es ahora?

Pinkie mirándose la hora (que en realidad era un reloj pintado en su brazo), respondió.

Pinkie: Pues...No sé...Creo que debería dibujarme un nuevo reloj.

Star White sacándose un reloj digital, dijo.

Star White: Es casi la hora en la que come Rex.

Heart Fire: Oh, oh. Esto es malo.

Rockaid: ¿Que es eso de la hora, chicos?

Night: Es la hora en que suele comer Rex.

Terrax: Y hay que cumplir bien con la hora.

Applejack: ¿Y eso por qué, azucarillo?

Pyro: Porque de lo contrario si no se le da de comer a su hora, se come la primera cosa que ve.

Ventus: ¿La primera cosa que ve?

Cooper: ¿Incluido ponis?

Umbra: No. Ponis no. Solo cosas.

Dark Storm: "En teoría..."

Completó Dark Storm en voz baja, siendo solamente oído por Umbra donde esta molesta, le dio un fuerte codazo en el torso de su hermano, haciendo quejar de dolor a este último. Ember con una sonrisa maliciosa, comentó.

Ember: Vaya. Y yo que esperaba que se comiera a Cadence como primer plato. Je, je, je.

Night: No es el momento de bromas. Tenemos que buscar a Rex y encontrarlo, antes de que la arme.

Decía con tono serio el potro unicornio, donde ahí todos se pusieron de acuerdo y fueron a buscar a Rex.

Mientras tanto, Blueblood iba volviendo a su casa. Su rostro figuraba molestia debido a lo que le pasó antes con el dinosaurio.

Blueblood: Condenado bicharraco inmundo. Mira que morder a mi real persona y encima no ser castigado por ello. Mejor me vuelvo a casa a disfrutar de mis comodidades y así olvidarme del asunto.

Comentaba el príncipe hasta que se percató que la puerta de su casa estaba destrozada.

Blueblood: ¿Pero qué...?

Rápidamente el unicornio se acercó y se fijó que las marcas eran como de dientes. También escuchó algo dentro.

"Ñaca, ñaca, ñaca".

Blueblood: No puede ser ¿Habrán entrado ladrones?

Blueblood entró con cuidado para ver si podría sorprender al ladrón y reducirlo. El ruido que escuchaba lo llevaba a una habitación, donde al mirar dentro se llevó una sorpresa.

En el centro del cuarto estaba Rex comiéndose unos muebles caros, estando rodeado de restos de muebles que habían sido mordidos hasta no quedar casi nada. Blueblood sorprendido por ello, exclamó.

Blueblood: ¡Ahhhh...! ¡No puede ser! ¡Mis muebles importados directamente de Japony!

Gritaba de forma dramática y cari tirándose de los parpados con sus pezuñas, mientras Rex ignorando al príncipe, sujetaba un trozo de mueble con su garra para luego lanzarla al aire y luego abrir su enorme boca para tragárselo. El dinosaurio se relamía todo feliz mientras se frotaba el estómago con sus pequeñas garritas. Blueblood completamente furioso mientras con su magia traía una barra de metal para apartar leña de la chimenea, gritó.

Blueblood: ¡Maldito engendro! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a comerte mis muebles? ¡Ahora verás!

Blueblood alzó la barra de metal y trató de golpear con ella al dinosaurio. Rex curiosamente no parecía importarle lo más mínimo que Blueblood fuera a golpearlo.

Finalmente Blueblood con todas sus fuerzas (o la poca que tiene), golpeó la cabeza del dinosaurio con dicha barra de metal. Se escuchó un fuerte sonido de metal y la expresión de furia de Blueblood, pasó a una de sorpresa al ver que la barra se había doblado hasta adoptar la silueta del cráneo del dinosaurio. Luego Rex que parecía que ni siquiera había sentido el golpe, miró a Blueblood y ahí gruñó mientras se ponía de pie. Blueblood presintió que estaba en problemas.

Blueblood: Oh, oh...

Lo último que se vio fue a Blueblood salir corriendo, siendo perseguido por el dinosaurio donde este último abría y cerraba la boca como un cepo intentando atrapar al asustado príncipe, que huía este último como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Blueblood: ¡Socorroooo! ¡Que alguien me salve de esta fiera!

Rex: ¡Ñaca, ñaca, ñaca!

Gritaba de puro miedo el príncipe tratando de huir como podía del dinosaurio que aun lo perseguía. Blueblood se la había jugado al molestar al pequeño dinosaurio.

Mientras tanto en el espacio oscuro de Arek. El ser oscuro tenía enfrente a los Cuatro Supremos incluyendo a Darkness y a Black Matter, donde estos últimos estaban a un lado.

Alpha: Parece que la patrulla están logrando acercarse más de lo esperado.

Omega: Si siguen así, pronto destruirán a la mayoría de los híbridos.

Nébula: Está claro que se están volviendo un incordio.

Deadfang: Maldita patrulla. Si al menos hubiésemos acabado con Mike y los otros cuando apenas eran potros, nos habríamos quitado un gran problema de encima.

Comentaban los Cuatro Supremos. Arek en cambio, no parecía demasiado preocupado por la destrucción de instalaciones.

Arek: Poco importa cuantos híbridos destruyan. Mi gran plan estará a punto de culminarse.

Nébula: ¿Su plan, amo?

Preguntó curiosa Nébula. Arek asintiendo, contestó.

Arek: Así es. Una vez que esté listo y lo haya completado, será el fin definitivo de la patrulla, incluyendo el multiuniverso entero ¡Todos caerán ante mí! Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el ser oscuro para confusión de los Cuatro Supremos donde no parecían comprender cuál era el plan de su amo. Ahí Deadfang no pudo evitar preguntar.

Deadfang: ¿Y qué plan es ese, amo?

Arek: Muy simple. Ya que mucho antes de que dispongan los medios para llegar a mi espacio oscuro, tendrán que enfrentarse a mi mayor creación. La culminación de eones de preparación y obtención de recursos.

Comentaba el ser oscuro mientras habría una especia de ventana dimensional, donde por ella se veía una extraña silueta oscura enorme.

Arek: Cuando esté completo, será el fin de la patrulla y nada ni nadie lograrán detenerme.

Comentaba el ser oscuro con una risa perversa que resonaba por todo el espacio oscuro. Tras dejar de reírse, se dirigió a sus seguidores donde ahí les ordenó a estos.

Arek: Para entonces, recuperar a todos los híbridos que aun nos quedan incluyendo los que aun están en las instalaciones, y llevadlos a todos a este planeta de esta dimensión.

Decía esto el ser oscuro donde mostraba a través de la ventana dimensional un planeta rojo con partes verdes.

Omega: Amo...Ese planeta es...

Arek: Ahí es donde tendréis que llevar a todos los híbridos que queden. Tengo que asegurarme que mi creación esté lo más protegido posible para evitar intromisiones externas. Así que cumplid mi orden ya.

Nébula: Así lo haremos, amo.

Alpha: Cumpliremos su voluntad.

Los Cuatro Supremos acatando su voluntad, se marcharon de allí mediante un portal. Arek mirando a Darkness y a Black Matter con sus respectivos fénix Demons que estaban cada uno en la grupa de cada alicornio, les dijo a éstos también.

Arek: Vosotros también, moveos.

Darkness: Sí, amo.

Black Matter: Sí, sí. Lo que usted diga.

Respondía con indiferencia la yegua ante las ordenes de Arek. Ambos alicornios iluminando su cuerno, fueron teletransportados a sitios diferentes, aunque Darkness dirigía a otro sitio en concreto.

Darkness reapareció enfrente de la tumba de alguien.

Demon: ¿Otra vez aquí, Darkness?

Preguntaba el fénix oscuro. Darkness asintiendo, respondió.

Darkness: Sí, Demon. Aquí yace mi madre. La que me dio a luz y murió por ello.

Comentaba Darkness con cierto pesar el alicornio oscuro. Estaba éste sumido en sus pensamientos sobre la madre que nunca conoció, hasta que una voz le llamó.

Black Matter: Así que estás aquí ¿No?

Darkness y Demon vieron que era Black Matter junto con su fénix Demon, caminando hacia ellos hasta estar al lado de Darkness. La yegua mirando la tumba, preguntó.

Black Matter: ¿Y esta tumba?

Darkness: Es la de mi madre.

Black Matter: ¿Tú madre?

Darkness: Así es. La que me dio a luz. Parecido a la que Natsumi te dio a ti.

Black Matter: Bueno. No es que yo haya nacido en el vientre de Natsumi exactamente.

Respondió la yegua, ganándose la atención de Darkness y Demon.

Demon: ¿Ah, no?

Demon2: No exactamente.

Black Matter ahí se dispuso a contar su historia.

Black Matter: Cierto que Natsumi me creó a partir de células de Aether Light, pero no fui desarrollada como muchos piensas.

 **Flashback.**

Se veía un especie de laboratorio donde se veía a Natsumi enfrente de un especie de contenedor.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Muy bien, hija mía. Pronto nacerás y juntas haremos muchas cosas. Je, je, je. Nos vamos a divertir mucho las dos cuando te completes en mi vientre.

Decía la yegua donde en el contenedor tenía un texto que ponía "Útero o vientre artificial de Natsumi. No tocar". Dentro había un líquido donde flotaba un especie de embrión pony donde parecía desarrollarse rápido.

Cuando ya tenía forma de potra algo más crecida, Natsumi decidió "Dar a luz" a la nueva potra, vaciando el contenedor y sacando a la potra de ahí dentro. Su aspecto era como de una potra blanca sin nada en especial y cuando abrió los ojos, a la primera que vio fue a Natsumi.

Potra: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién eres tú?

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Hola. Yo soy Natsumi Black y soy tu madre, que te estuvo criando en mi útero artificial. Juntas vamos a hacer muchas cosas, mi pequeña Black Matter.

Respondía la yegua mientras daba un fuerte abrazo a la confusa potra.

Natsumi llevó a la potra a una dimensión alterna donde el tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Dentro pasaron los años donde Natsumi estuvo entrenando a la potra en el combate y con el paso del tiempo, la pequeña potra sufrió su metamorfosis para convertirse en alicornio celeste oscura. Ahí los entrenamientos se intensificaron donde Natsumi hizo más de una vez pasar mal a Black Matter. Pese a todo, la yegua loca quería a la alicornio como si fuese su hija. Así hasta que Black Matter era ya una yegua adulta con grandes dotes para el combate.

Natsumi: Ji, ji, ji. Sin duda te has hecho fuerte, hija mía. Ya tengo enormes ganas de verte pelear con Aether cuando sea el momento.

Black Matter: Y cuando sea ese momento, la mataré con mis propios cascos y demostrar que soy la más poderosa, madre.

Respondió desafiante y decidida la alicornio celeste, a la vez que convocaba unas guadañas hechas de oscuridad.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Demon: ¿Entonces no naciste en su útero?

Preguntó confusa la fénix ya que desde hace bastante tiempo, creía que Natsumi fue la que dio a luz dentro de ella. Black Matter encogiéndose de hombros, la respondió.

Black Matter: Cuando dijo que Natsumi me crió en su útero, no mentía, desde ciento punto de vista. Ella jamás especifico en que vientre o útero exactamente.

Respondía la yegua. A modo de película estaba Discord viendo la escena como espectador, donde el señor del caos miró a la cuarta pared con expresión de "¿En serio?" y ahí sacó un cartel con los dibujos de un tornillo y una pelota de béisbol.

Ambos alicornios y sus respectivos fénix estaban en el lugar, hasta que un portal dimensional se formó cerca de ellos.

Black Matter: ¿Qué pasa?

Darkness: Parece que viene alguien hacia aquí.

¿?: Hola, Darkness. Ha pasado tiempo.

Respondía una voz proveniente del portal y por ella apareció un enorme tigre dientes de sable de pelaje naranja. Con un pelo largo y rojo cubriéndole la cabeza con una fina línea de pelo terminado hasta el final de la espalda. Una larga cola y enormes colmillos como ojos amarillos. También tenía unas líneas negras similares a la de los tigres.

Darkness: Domo...

Respondió el alicornio con tono tranquilo al reconocer al enorme tigre. Black Matter mirando con suma atención a dicho tigre, preguntó.

Black Matter: ¿Conoces a este animal?

Darkness: Sí. Es otro de los servidores del amo Arek. Ha pasado tiempo ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo que no te he visto?

Ante la pregunta, el enorme tigre estirando un poco los músculos, le contestó.

Domo: He estado cumpliendo varios encargos del amo Arek. También aprovechando para ver como le iba a un viejo conocido.

Demon: ¿Viejo conocido?

Domo: Eso no importa. El amo Arek contactó conmigo y quiere que me encargue de traer a todos los híbridos, como investigaciones hechas en las instalaciones que hay repartidas por el multiuniverso.

Darkness: Sí. El amo Arek nos encargó lo mismo hace nada.

Black Matter: Aunque yo preferiría ir combatiendo y hacerme más fuerte, para así poder enfrentarme y acabar con Aether Light.

Decía ahora la yegua deseosa de volver al combate. Domo asintiendo, comentó.

Domo: Ya veo. Está claro que el amo quiere empezar con la aniquilación multiuniversal y crear así su nuevo orden.

Darkness: Lo que me llamó la atención es cuando mencionó el amo sobre no sé qué plan. Algo que según él, acabará con la patrulla para siempre.

En el momento que dijo eso último el alicornio, el tigre en silencio se quedó meditando.

Domo: (¿El plan para acabar con la patrulla? ¿Acaso ya está con ello? Supongo que tarde o temprano se pondría con ello el amo).

Demon2: ¿En qué piensas, minino?

Domo: Nada. Mejor nos pongamos a cumplir con nuestro trabajo y no perder más tiempo. Vamos.

Black Matter: A mí no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, gato.

Respondió molesta la yegua porque el tigre la diera ordenes. Domo volvió por el portal por donde vino y Black Matter junto con su fénix lo siguieron. Darkness junto con Demon iban a entrar, pero antes de pasar por el portal, Darkness miró por un momento la tumba de su madre y luego se introdujo en el portal.

Mientras tanto, volviendo a la casa de Blueblood.

Blueblood: ¡Socorroooo! ¡Sacadme a esta fiera de mi casa!

Gritaba enormemente asustado el príncipe cuya ropa estaba hecha gironés. El unicornio estaba sujeto en lo alto de una lámpara, rodeado por muebles y paredes destrozadas. Debajo de él estaba un muy enfadado Rex pegando saltos, tratando de atrapar con sus dientes a un aterrorizado Blueblood.

Heart Fire: Aquí estás, Rex.

Star White: Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes, Rex.

Decían ambos hermanos junto con los potros, Ember, Dark Storm y Umbra. El dinosaurio al verlos, fue hacia ellos donde Heart Fire lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras le decía a éste.

Heart Fire: No puedes escaparte así, Rex. Nos has tenido a todos muy preocupados.

Pyro: Cierto. Sobre todo cuando es la hora de comer, donde acabas comiéndote la primera porquería que ves.

Blueblood: ¡Ehhh! ¿Acaso nadie va a echarme un casco y librarme de esa fiera?

Ember: Tú, cállate, Blueblood ¿No ves que tus gritos asustan al pobre dinosaurio?

Dark Storm: Sí. Vergüenza debería darte por asustar así al pobre animalillo.

Le reprochaban ambos ponis a Blueblood, aunque por dentro se reían maliciosamente por la suerte del nefasto príncipe. Blueblood miró feo a éstos en cuando le dijeron eso.

Ember: Hala. Todos a casita. Que se hace tarde.

Decía la unicornio plateada llevándose a los jóvenes y a los otros de allí. Mientras se iban, Rex miró a Blueblood con expresión asesina a la vez gruñendo. Blueblood tragó saliva ante la amenaza de Rex.

Blueblood: ¡Maldito engendro! Al menos ya me libré de él.

Decía aliviado el príncipe hasta que escuchó como cedía la sujeción de la lámpara, haciendo que Blueblood mentalmente dijera "Oh, oh" y finalmente cediera la lámpara para luego estrellarse en el suelo y escuchar un grito por parte de Blueblood.

Volviendo con Mike y su equipo, éstos ya se disponían a marcharse.

Nicolas: Suerte en vuestra misión, amigos.

Vulcan: Gracias, compadre.

Nicolas: Lastima que os tengáis que ir. Con al menos Mike y Piro Fire, ya no me sentía el único alicornio macho del lugar.

Comentaban con algo de pena el alicornio verde, ya que como en el mundo de Equestría no había más alicornios machos que él, con Mike y Piro Fire se sentía ya no tan único.

Fox: Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Camaleón: Además, mira el lado bueno. Cuando nos marchemos. Tú serás el único macho alicornio alpha de Equestria. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el changeling con una ligera risa, siendo acompañada por Gizmo donde el drom hacía pitidos como riéndose también. Nicolas al escuchar eso último, se puso a pensar y finalmente dijo.

Nicolas: ¡Anda! Pues es verdad. No había pensado en eso. Je, je, je. No estaría mal ser el alpha entre tanta yeguas hermosas.

Kaiser: Lo siento por las hembras que tengan que aguantarte.

Decía con sarcasmo Kaiser, haciendo que Nicolas lo mirase feo a éste.

Celestia: Os deseamos suerte, amigo.

Luna: Cuidamos mucho.

Twilight: Espero poder visitar la Lanza de Orion y conocer vuestra cultura.

Adelia: Ya se verá.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Poneos en posición.

La patrulla se reunió en un punto y apenas instantes, una luz los cubrió para luego desaparecer con el grupo entero. Nicolas y los otros tras despedirse, volvieron a su día a día.

Nicolas: Bien. A entrenarse se ha dicho.

Luminous: ¿Ahora, Nicolas?

Nicolas: Así es. Aunque sea el alicornio legendario, comparado con Mike no soy gran cosa. Si quiero vencer a ese Turtles, tendré que hacerme mucho más fuerte y ver a Mike me inspiró para esforzarme al máximo. Así que, allá voy.

Decía completamente decidido y animado el alicornio verde, más que dispuesto a ser más fuerte que nunca.

Mientras tanto en otro mundo, se mostraban una densa selva y por ella aparecían dos siluetas, donde parecían dos pegasos. Uno masculino y la otra femenina.

Pegaso hembra: ¡Vamos, hermano! ¡No seas vago! Que aun tenemos que practicar nuestro dominio en el fuego.

Pegaso macho: ¡Ya va! ¡Ya va! Madre mía, que pesada y mandona es mi hermana, desde luego.

Pegaso hembra: ¿Cómo dices, hermano?

Preguntó con tono molesto y acusado la pegaso. El pegaso algo preocupado por la reación de su hermana, la contestó lo más deprisa que pudo.

Pegaso macho: ¡Que voy de inmediato, vamos!

Pegaso hembra: Muy bien.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	103. Hermanos Pegasos de Fuego

**Hermanos Pegasos de Fuego**

La acción se remonta en el interior de unas instalaciones de híbridos. Darkwing y su equipo estaban ya dentro de dichas instalaciones.

Mistic: Sabía yo que esta vez encontraríamos enseguida las instalaciones de híbridos.

Decía en parte emocionada la yegua mientras pasaba por el sitio. Darkwing que estaba ya en su forma Bankai más que lista para el combate, la dijo a su amiga.

Dark: Tranquila, Mistic. No te lances demasiado rápido. Que hayamos encontrado tan rápido las instalaciones me hacen sospechar.

Decía Darkwing a su amiga donde miraba con sospecha todo a su alrededor los distintos contenedores de híbridos que había en dicho lugar. Ocelot la dio la razón.

Ocelot: Darkwing tiene razón, Mistic. Así que echa un poco el freno, guapa.

Vulcania: Que esta vez haya sido tan fácil encontrar las instalaciones, me hace también sospechar.

Completaba Vulcania donde la yegua tenía múltiples cañones y ametralladoras por brazos y hombros de la armadura. Pese a las palabras, Mistic lucía muy optimista donde ahí contestó.

Mistic: ¿Qué hay de malo que esta vez hayamos encontrado tan rápido las instalaciones? Por fin algo nos sale bien para variar. Llegamos al centro de las instalaciones, ponemos los explosivos en lugares clave, salimos, las hacemos estallar y a celebrar la victoria.

Mientras comentaba la yegua, Eye Falcon mediante un escáner, estaba como meditabundo.

Eye Falcon: Que raro.

Vulcania: ¿Qué ocurre, Eye Falcon?

Eye Falcon: Detecto unas lecturas extrañas en el centro mismo de las instalaciones. Lo que me llama poderosamente la atención.

Mistic: Pues vamos a echarlos un vistazo. Vamos para allá.

Dark: ¡Mistic, espera!

Trataba de detenerla la alicornio, pero Mistic ya salió volando para llegar al centro de las instalaciones mismas. Los demás se pusieron a seguirla.

Ocelot: Vaya. Es raro verla tan animada a Mistic.

Comentaba el vaquero, viendo éste como su amiga iba tan lanzada como animada. Vulcania ahí comentó.

Vulcania: Supongo que en parte ya tiene ganas de acabar con todo esto de los híbridos.

Eye Falcon: Lo que la entiendo. Siempre es lo mismo. Aparecemos en un mundo nuevo, conocemos a su gente, buscamos las instalaciones de híbridos, luchamos contra algunos híbridos o trampas, usamos nuestras mecas y finalmente acabamos la misión. Después de tanto tiempo, ya se ha vuelto una costumbre bastante aburrida. Sinceramente, yo también tengo enormes ganas de acabar con esto y tomarme unas largas vacaciones.

Comentaba el francotirador donde al igual que el resto del grupo, tenía ganas de acabar con la misión que tanto tiempo les ha llevado hacer. Ocelot con su típica actitud bromista y alegre, le comentó.

Ocelot: No eres el único. Je, je, je. Juro que cuando acabe todo esto, pienso irme a Costa Esmeralda y tomar un poco el sol.

El grupo seguía yendo hacia el centro de las instalaciones, siendo Mistic la que iba en cabeza toda emocionada por cumplir la misión cuanto antes.

Mistic: Vamos, lentorros. Que a este paso no vamos a llegar nunca.

Les decía toda animada la yegua, yendo ésta todavía en cabeza.

Dark: ¡Espera, Mistic! No vayas tan rápido.

Vulcania: Nada. Que ésta ni escucha.

Eye Falcon: De todos modos nos vamos acercando. La señal se hace cada vez más fuerte.

El grupo seguía avanzando, hasta que finalmente llegaron al origen de la señal. Nada menos que el centro de control de las instalaciones.

Dark: Llegamos.

Ocelot: Sí, nena. Por fin llegamos al centro del mismo.

Mistic: ¡Sí!

Decía toda emocionada la yegua transformista. Vulcania mirando por todos lados, comentó.

Vulcania: ¿No os parece que esto ha sido demasiado fácil? Normalmente cuando entramos en unas instalaciones, solemos encontrar resistencia o algo por el estilo.

Mistic: ¿Y eso es un problema? Por fin algo fácil para variar. Ahora podemos volar las instalaciones y largarnos de aquí ya.

¿?: ¿Eso creéis, patrulla?

El grupo se puso en guardia al escuchar una voz conocida y justo uno de los monitores, apareció nada menos que la doctora Moira.

Dark: ¡Doctora Moira!

Ocelot: Aquí tenemos a la pájara esa.

El grupo estaba en guardia al ver en pantalla a la orni. Moira riéndose perversamente, les comentó al grupo.

Moira: Muchas felicidades por esta vez haber encontrado tan rápido las instalaciones. Normalmente tardáis algo más.

Mistic: Supongo que esta vez estamos acompañado por nuestra buena estrella.

Decía de forma presumida la yegua disfrazándose esta de pavo real y extendiendo su cola emplumada. Darkwing con actitud decidida, la dijo a la doctora.

Dark: Vamos a destruir todas las instalaciones y no vas a lograr impedirlo.

Ante lo que dijo la alicornio sombría, la doctora Moira se echó a reír y entrecruzando sus alas, la respondió.

Moira: En realidad no necesito deteneros, ya que vinierais lo tenía previsto. Estáis justo donde debeís estar.

Ocelot: ¿Cómo dices?

La doctora no dijo nada, simplemente sonriendo malignamente, pulsó un botón e instantes después, todos los miles de híbridos que habían en los contenedores, desaparecieron en haces de luces para sorpresa del grupo.

Red Fire: ¡Los híbridos han desapareciendo!

Moira: Más bien los estamos teletransportando.

Dark: ¿Teletransportando?

Moira: Así es. Arek ya considera que tiene suficientes híbridos para sus planes y ha decidido convocar a todos los que tenemos repartidos por el multiuniverso. Pronto tendrá listo un ejercito para eliminar a todo el que se le oponga.

Contestaba la doctora con una pérfida sonrisa. Mistic poniéndose por delante del grupo, la dijo a la doctora.

Mistic: ¡No nos das miedo! ¡Acabaremos con los planes de Arek haga lo que haga!

Decía desafiante la yegua sin apartar la vista de la doctora. La orni en respuesta se puso a reír perversamente donde con una gran expresión maliciosa, la contestó.

Moira: No si no salís vivos de aquí ¿Queréis saber por qué fue tan fácil encontrar las instalaciones? En parte lo hicimos para atraeros y también para esto.

El grupo miraba confuso a la orni en el momento que dijo eso. Ahí la orni pulsó un botón y en ese momento en pantalla apareció un contador y múltiples alarmas.

Voz automática: ¡Atención! ¡Autodestrucción de las instalaciones en 30 segundos! ¡Abandonen las instalaciones!

Moira: Adiós, patrulla. Que tengaís un bonito final de historia.

Se despidió la doctora terminando en una risa malvada mientras se apagaba la pantalla, quedando solo el contador que ya marcaba menos de 30 segundos.

Red Fire: ¡Es una trampa!

Ocelot: ¡Hay que correr ahora como pollos descabezados!

Todos fueron corriendo lo más rápido que podían para tratar de huir de la zona, antes de que las instalaciones estallasen.

Darkwing, Eye Falcon, Red Fire y Mistic empleaban su magia para teletransportarse estos junto con Ocelot y Vulcania, para así ganar suficiente distancia para llegar a la salida de las instalaciones. Desde lejos veían como las compuertas se iban cerrando.

Red: ¡Las compuertas se cierran!

Dark: ¡Si se cierran antes de que salgamos, estaremos atrapados!

El grupo iba corriendo lo más rápido que podían, pero en un teletransporte, Mistic se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Dark: ¡Mistic!

Mistic: ¡Id sin mí!

Ocelot: ¡Ni hablar, compañera! ¡No vamos a dejarte!

Ocelot fue rápido hacia ella para recogerla y tenerla sobre su grupa, para reunirse con los demás donde los esperaban. Acto seguido reanudaron su marcha, pero por desgracia el tiempo que perdieron hicieron que no llegasen a tiempo antes de que se cerrarse la puerta.

Vulcania: ¡Atrapados!

Eye Falcon: ¡No hay salida!

Dark: ¡Dejadme a mí! ¡Uso el León Shinigami Bestia y derribaré la puerta!

Pero antes de que Darkwing tuviera siquiera tiempo de activar su transformación, el contador finalmente llegó a cero. De inmediato todas las instalaciones empezaron a estallar y formando en el centro una inmensa bola de fuego que lo destruía todo.

Vulcania: ¡La explosión!

Dark: ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Todos, activad vuestros escudos más potentes!

Ordenaba la alicornio sombría y esta junto con los mágicos del grupo, formaron una barrera mágica conjunta. Vulcania activó dentro un campo de fuerza por debajo de la barrera mágica para reforzarla. Ocelot estaba con sus espadas en guardia aunque de poco le serviría contra una explosión de tal magnitud.

Finalmente la explosión llegó donde estaba el grupo, chocando con violencia contra la barrera mágica. El grupo trató de resistir como pudo la acometida de fuego para evitar morir carbonizados.

Mistic: (Todo es culpa mía. Si no hubiese sido tan lanzada cuando descubrí las instalaciones de híbridos nada más llegar, no estaríamos metidos en esto).

Pensaba para sí la yegua sintiendo una gran culpabilidad, ya que se consideraba responsable de la situación en que estaban metidos.

Finalmente el fuego rodeó la barrera, impidiendo ver el estado del grupo que estaba en el interior de dicha barrera.

Fuera, en medio de una enorme selva tropical, estaban las instalaciones de híbridos donde estaba el grupo. Varias explosiones se formaban por todo su alrededor hasta que finalmente todas las instalaciones estallaron, destruyendo por completo el lugar y varios metros a la redonda.

Aquella explosión fue escuchada por un dúo de pegasos que estaban caminando en medio de aquella selva.

Yegua pegaso: ¿Has oído eso, Comet?

Preguntaba la yegua, que era una pegaso de pelaje rojo, crin y cola azul con negro. Ojos azules. Su cutie mark era una estrella fugaz con un destello rojo.

Semental pegaso: Sí, Stellar. Yo también lo oí. Está claro que últimamente no controlas tu estómago cuando tienes hambre.

Contestó con cierta ironía un semental pegaso de pelaje azul oscuro, crin negro con una línea roja. La cola era mezcla de rojo y negro. Ojos rojos. Su cutie mark era una cometa con un destello azul. Llevaba puesto una pañoleta negra amarrada al cuello y le tapaba el pecho. Ahí la llamada Stellar le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza del llamado Comet y ahí molesta le dijo.

Stellar: ¡No, bobo! Me refiero a ese sonido de explosión que se ha escuchado a lo lejos.

Respondía molesta la yegua mientras el pegaso sobándose la cabeza adolorida, la contestó.

Comet: Ay, tampoco es para ponerse así. Además, tampoco es que haya mucha diferencia con el sonido que hacen tus tripas cuando tienes hambre.

Stellar: A que te meto otro.

Le amenazaba la yegua a su hermano donde el pegaso haciendo "plim" ante las palabras de su hermana, la contestó con cierta indiferencia.

Comet: Como si no fuese la primera vez.

Stellar: Deja de hablar tanto y vamos a ver. Calculo por el sonido y el temblor que hizo temblar hasta las barbas del mismo Starwirl ese, está a buena distancia. Así que empecemos cuanto antes.

Comet: Ale...A darle al ala entonces.

Dijo con algo de desgana el pegaso. Ahí hermanos desplegaron sus alas y se pusieron a volar para encontrar el origen del ruido que escucharon.

Volviendo las instalaciones, el lugar estaba en ruinas y no quedando absolutamente nada en pie, al igual que la zona arbolada cercana quedó en su mayoría carbonizada o reducida a cenizas por el fuego resultante.

Un montón de escombros empezó a moverse y de ella surgieron Vulcania y Mistic, ambas con leves daños en sus cuerpos donde soltaban chispas eléctricas en ellas. Entre las dos iban sacando a Red Fire y a Ocelot donde estaban inconscientes estos últimos.

Vulcania: Maldita sea...Esa doctora nos la ha jugado.

Decía molesta la yegua mientras dejaba por el suelo a Red Fire y a Ocelot. Mistic notando que faltaban Darkwing y Eye Falcon, comentó.

Mistic: A todo esto ¿Dónde están Darkwing y Eye Falcon?

Preguntaba preocupada por sus amigos restantes, hasta que logró verlos a ambos tendidos en el suelo con heridas más leves y por supuesto Dark Cloud estaba al lado de su dueña también inconsciente.

Mistic: Ahí están.

Vulcan: Parecen graves. Tú y yo salimos bien paradas, pero los demás no. Mejor llamar al Filo Sombrío para que nos vengan a buscar y con equipo médico. Vamos.

Ambas yeguas iban a buscar a Darkwing y a Eye Falcon, hasta que una llama de fuego y una nube de hielo se interpusieron, apareciendo nada menos que Omega y Alpha.

Vulcan: ¡Omega!

Mistic: ¡Alpha!

Exclamaron ambas yeguas poniéndose las dos en guardia al ver a ambos alicornios seguidores de Arek. Omega mirando a la yegua sombría y al francotirador, comentó.

Omega: Mira tú. Parece que la patrulla está en una situación bastante precaria.

Alpha: No digas obviedades, Omega. Eso ya se ve a simple vista.

Respondió con cierto tono molesto el alicornio de fuego. Luego ahí también dijo.

Alpha: Pese a que la trampa falló en eliminarnos, están en buena posición para acabar con ellos o al menos con dos.

Decía el alicornio de fuego donde iba preparando en su casco una esfera de fuego y preparándola para usarla para acabar con Darkwing y Eye Falcon. Omega parando el brazo de su hermano, le dijo a éste.

Omega: ¡Espera, hermano! Se me ha ocurrido una idea mucho mejor.

Omega con su magia, tomó a Darkwing y a Dark Cloud y los trajo para así mientras comentaba a su hermano.

Omega: Estoy seguro que al amo le interesaría tener a uno de la patrulla bajo su mano y usarlo para sus planes.

Alpha escuchando la propuesta de su hermano, consideró que no era una mala idea.

Alpha: No es mala idea. Tener a una guerrera tan poderosa bajo el control del amo, nos sería bastante útil.

Mistic: ¡Por encima de nuestro cadáver!

Vulcania: ¡Soltad a nuestra amiga!

Mistic con un disfraz de espadachín con gran espada y Vulcania activando unas cuchillas de energía en sus brazos, saltaron sobre Alpha y Omega para tratar de rescatar a su amiga. Por desgracia, Alpha con un golpe de su brazo cargado de calor, generó una onda de energía que golpeó a ambas yeguas y las lanzó muy lejos hasta estrellarse contra otros escombros.

Alpha: ¡No molestéis, estupidas!

Omega: Ahora vámonos.

Alpha y Omega se preparaban para telentraportarse junto con Darkwing y Dark Cloud, que aun seguían inconscientes estos últimos. Mistic metida entre los escombros, miró alarmado aquello.

Mistic: ¡No!

Mistic intentó salir de los escombros lo más rápido que pudo, pero para cuando ya pudiera salir, Alpha y Omega se marcharon junto con Darkwing y Dark Cloud. Mistic ante la escena, gritó de frustración a la vez que golpeaba fuerte el suelo.

Más tarde, Mistic y Vulcania estaban en la sala de reparaciones junto con Red Fire, Ocelot y Eye Falcon. A diferencia de estos últimos, Mistic y Vulcania no habían sufrido demasiados daños, por lo que terminaron de repararlos antes. En cambio los otros necesitaban más tiempo para ser reparados mientras los mecánicos se encargaban de ellos.

Mistic y Vulcania estaban de pie a un lado viendo a sus compañeros en reparación, hasta que entraron de improviso un alarmado Onyx.

Onyx: ¡Darkwing! ¿Dónde está Darkwing?

Alzaba la voz alarmado el bat pony. Mistic y Vulcania miraron a su compañero sin saber que decir. Selene junto con Sapphire y Night Terror entraron también en la sala.

Selene: Chicos. Nos enteramos de lo que os pasó.

Sapphire: Una trampa muy rastrera en mi opinión.

Comentaban ambas. Onyx mirando a la patrulla que aun seguían en reparación algunos, preguntó preocupado.

Onyx: Chicos ¿Dónde está Darkwing?

La patrulla se miraron unos a otros sin saber que decir. Red Fire que estaba algo mejor de las reparaciones, trató de hablar.

Red: Onyx...Darkwing no está...

Eye Falcon: Esos malditos de Alpha y Omega se la llevaron junto con Dark Cloud. No pudimos impedirlo.

Completó Eye Falcon donde el francotirador maldecía el no haber podido hacer nada para ayudar a Darkwing y a Dark Cloud. Ante aquellas palabras, Onyx sumido en la desesperación, se sentó en el suelo con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Onyx: Oh, no...Darkwing...¿No me diréis que ella está...?

Selene sin poder evitar mirar con lastima al bat pony, posó su mano en el hombro del semental para apoyarlo. Ocelot que ya se sentía algo mejor de las reparaciones, con cierta esperanza comentó.

Ocelot: Es posible que aun sigan viva. Aunque estábamos medio inconscientes, más o menos oímos decirles que querían aprovechar el poder de Darkwing.

Sapphire: ¿Quieres decir que quieren utilizar el poder de Darkwing en su propio beneficio?

Preguntó la gata. Night Terror que estaba sobre la espalda de la gata, con gesto pensativo comentó.

Night Terror: Es una posibilidad. Darkwing es una guerrera excepcional y muy fuerte. Quizás la intenten usar en su propio beneficio.

Onyx: Oh, no. Mi Darkwing con esos malditos animales.

Decía el bat pony donde temía enormemente por la vida de su prometida. Mistic y Vulcania observaban la escena, donde la primera sentía una gran culpabilidad ya que se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido. Sin poder soportar más la culpa, salió de la sala, cosa que Vulcania lo notó.

Vulcania: ¿Mistic?

La yegua artillera salió de la sala de reparaciones, pero cuando ya estaba fuera, no vio a su amiga por ningún lado.

Vulcania: ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta yegua?

Preguntaba Vulcania donde se puso a buscar a Mistic. Probó a mirar en el puente donde había varios ponis de los cazadores de sombras cada uno en sus puestos. Entre ellos vio a la generala Lilith junto con Raszagal y acercándose a estas, las preguntó a ambas.

Vulcania: Generala, matriarca ¿Habéis visto a Mistic?

Lilith: No, Vulcania.

Raszagal: No la hemos visto.

Respondieron ambas para preocupación de Vulcania.

Vulcan: Pero ¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido esta chica?

Preguntaba frustrada la yegua artillera al no encontrar a su amiga. En ese momento uno de la tripulación vio algo en pantalla y ahí se puso a informar.

Tripulante: ¡Generala! Se ha registrado un teletransporte no autorizado al planeta.

Lilith: ¿Dónde ha ido?

Tripulante: Justo donde enviamos la señorita Darkwing y su grupo inicialmente cuando descubrimos las instalaciones, mi general.

Raszagal: ¿Quién iría por ahí y por qué?

Vulcania: Creo adivinar quién es. Maldita sea, Mistic ¿Qué rayos has hecho ahora?

Comentaba molesta la yegua al adivinar quién fue la iba a tierra.

Vulcania: ¡Preparad un teletransporte para ir al planeta justo donde ha ido el anterior!

Tripulante: Entendido, señorita Vulcania.

Mientras tanto en una parte de la densa selva, había una gran nave espacial oculto entre la maleza de la arboleda.

Dentro de dicha nave, en un laboratorio estaba la doctora Moira enfrente de Darkwing y Dark Cloud, donde estos últimos estaban como flotando en una especie de plato del suelo. Darkwing y Dark Cloud tenían unos anillos en cada una de sus extremidades que pese a no estar atados a nada, no podían moverse en absoluto.

Dark Cloud: ¡Maldita pajarraca! ¡Suéltanos ahora mismo o ya verás!

Dark: ¡Hazlo y puede que no te machaquemos! Al menos no demasiado.

Amenazaban ambos a la orni, donde la doctora sin inmutarse lo más mínimo y aun con sus alas tras la espalda, sonrió malignamente mientras les comentaba a éstos.

Moira: De momento vais a quedaros aquí un tiempo. No siempre se tiene la oportunidad de estudiar un fénix celeste y su portador como el vinculo que existe entre ambos.

Dark: Tú sueltamente y verás lo que es "Vincularte" un directo en toda la mitad de tu cara.

Respondió desafiante la alicornio sombría donde tenía enormes ganas de atizar a la orni. Dark Cloud apoyó a su compañera donde ahí dijo también.

Dark Cloud: Maldita pajarraca. Nos tiendes una trampa y ahora nos tienes aquí encerrados. No eres más que una pájara de cuidado.

Moira: Decid lo que queráis. De poco os servirán vuestras quejas ahora que estáis bajo mis alas. Je, je, je.

Dark: No te saldrás con la tuya. Nuestros amigos nos encontrarán.

Moira: Eso lo veremos, jovencita.

Justo en ese momento, una ventana dimensional se abrió, revelando al ser oscuro.

Dark: ¡Arek!

Dark Cloud: ¡Whoa! El tío ese.

Exclamaron ambos al ver al ser oscuro. Arek viendo a Darkwing y a Dark Cloud, dijo.

Arek: Así que tenemos a uno de la patrulla como de los guerreros astrales.

Comentaba el ser oscuro sin dejar de obaservar a Darkwing y a Dark Cloud. Moira mirando al oscuro, lo afirmó.

Moira: Así es, amo Arek. Alpha y Omega encontraron a la alicornio y a su pajarraco inconscientes, por lo que decidieron traerlos hasta aquí.

Dark Cloud: ¿A quién llamas pajarraco?

Alzaba la voz molesto el fénix negro. Arek mirando a la yegua y al fénix, donde estos últimos miraban desafiantes al ser oscuro.

Arek: Puede que al final obtengamos una ventaja inesperada al tener a estos dos aquí.

Moira: ¿Quiere que acabe con ellos una vez que termine de experimentar con sus cuerpos?

Arek: No. Tengo una idea mejor.

Respondió el ser oscuro mientras unas sombras de energía oscura iban surgiendo del portal y se dirigían hacia Darkwing y Dark Cloud.

Dark: No sé que pretendes, Arek, pero sea lo que sea, no te saldrás con la tuya.

Arek: Je, je, je. De poco servirá cuando mi plan definitivo esté ya listo.

Dark: ¿Plan?

Preguntó la yegua mientras las sombras se introducían en las mentes de Darkwing y Dark Cloud. Ahí ambos empezaron a sentir dolor.

Darkwing: ¡Ahhhh...!

Dark Cloud: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Mi cabezaaa...!

Gritaban ambos que sentían como si estuvieran apuñalando el cerebro.

Arek: ¡Resistirse es inútil! ¡Pronto serviréis para mis propósitos!

Decía el ser oscuro jactándose con una risa malévola que se podía escuchar en gran eco por el lugar. Darkwing y Dark Cloud trataban de resistir mientras sentían el dolor más intensos de sus vidas. Al final la alicornio y el fénix no pudieron evitar emular cada uno un enorme grito de dolor que se pudo escuchar en la lejanía.

Por otro lugar, estaba Mistic caminando cabizbaja y sintiéndose enormemente deprimida. Ésta pasaba entre las palmeras bajo las atentas miradas de unos tucanes que había por algunas ramas. Un mono que estaba sobre una rama la tiró una hoja sobre la cabeza de la yegua, pero Mistic ni siquiera se inmutó por ello y siguió su camino.

Un aura de culpabilidad invadía a la yegua, ya que en cierto modo, se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido hace poco.

Mistic: Todo esto ha sido culpa mía. Lo del equipo en grave estado, el secuestro de Darkwing. Y todo porque yo no quise esperar, porque estaba emocionada por haber sido la primera en encontrar las instalaciones mucho antes de lo que hacemos habitualmente.

Comentaba la yegua sin parar de pensar en sentir un gran grado de culpabilidad. Se sentía ahora mismo como la yegua más estupida del mundo.

Mistic: Darkwing me previno que primero deberíamos haber hecho un reconocimiento del perímetro, pero yo la ignoré y fui la primera entrar, sin esperar ni nada. Ya daba por sentado que sería lo de siempre, encontrar las instalaciones y luego destruirlas.

Seguía comentando la yegua donde la tristeza y la culpa la invadían cada vez más. Luego Mistic con expresión de enojo, comentó.

Mistic: Pero no. Yo tuve que ser tan lanzada e ir sin ni siquiera pensar que podría haber una trampa o algo. Maldita sea, que mala suerte.

Seguía sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que de repente se percató de que había una bajada muy pronunciada, donde ahí la yegua se detuvo de golpe y exclamó.

Mistic: ¡Arrea! Carai. Si llego a dar un paso más, me habría caído rodando por ahí.

Comentaba la yegua mientras miraba la pendiente pronunciada que había más adelante. Podría bajar con cuidado, pero corría el riesgo de tropezarse y caer rodando donde sin duda tardaría un buen rato en llegar al suelo.

Vulcania: Por fin te encuentro, Mistic.

Al escuchar la voz de su compañera, Mistic giró al cabeza y ahí vio a Vulcania.

Mistic: ¡Vulcania! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Vulcania: Podría yo preguntarte lo mismo ¿Por qué te has ido así de la sala de reparaciones? ¿Y por qué has bajado a tierra? Me tenías preocupada por si te ocurría algo malo.

La iba preguntando la yegua artillera a su amiga. Mistic miró por un momento a Vulcania y luego con pena miró al suelo, cosa que llamó la atención a Vulcania donde no puedo evitar preguntarla.

Vulcania: ¿Estás bien, compañera?

En respuesta, Mistic miró molesta pero no con su compañera, sino consigo misma y ahí la contestó casi gritando.

Mistic: ¡No! ¡No estoy bien, maldita sea! ¡Todo esto que ha pasado ha sido culpa mía! ¡Lo de nuestro equipo! ¡Que Darkwing estén en cascos de esos indeseable! ¡Todo ha sido culpa de la tonta de turno! ¡Toda mía, vamos!

Decía verdaderamente enfadada la yegua. Vulcania al principio se sorprendió por la reacción de su compañera, pero luego alzando sus brazos pidiendo paz, la dijo a ésta.

Vulcania: Calma, compañera, calma. No te alteres. No fue toda culpa tuya.

Mistic parecía calmarse un poco, pero aun seguía triste y llena de culpabilidad.

Vulcania: Mira, compañera. Aquello pudo pasarle a cualquiera. No siempre nos van a salir las cosas como uno quiere. A veces ocurren cosas que se escapan a nuestro control y claro, ocurre lo que tiene que ocurrir. No fue culpa tuya lo que pasó, nadie podía preverlo.

Trataba Vulcania de hacer sentir mejor a Mistic, pero la esta última lejos de siquiera animarse, la contestó molesta.

Mistic: ¡Claro que fue culpa mía! Si no hubiese sido tan lanzada pese a las advertencias de que deberíamos haber aplicado el sigilo, nosotros...

No pudo terminar la frase la yegua ya que al dar un paso hacia atrás, se tropezó y cayó rodando por la pendiente. Vulcania alarmada se acercó al borde y gritó.

Vulcania: ¡Mistic!

Mistic: ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Au!

Mistic caía rodando por la pendiente sin parar, alejándose más y más de Vulcania. La yegua artillera sin perder tiempo, bajó deslizando por la pendiente para tratar de no perderla y alcanzarla.

Más abajo, estaban los dos hermanos Comet y Stellar, caminando por un camino de la colina inclinada.

Stellar: Vamos. Siento que estamos cerca.

Comentaba la pegaso roja toda confiada y sin dejar de caminar. Comet que iba detrás de ella con gesto aburrido, la contestó a su hermana.

Comet: Sí, sí. Llevas diciendo lo mismo desde hace horas.

Stellar estuvo a punto de contestar, hasta que un ruido los alertó.

Stellar: ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Comet: Por una vez, no creo que sean tus tripas.

Ambos hermanos miraron al origen del sonido, donde ahí vieron a nada menos que a Mistic rodando hacia ellos. Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron por ello y aun más cuando Mistic se chocó con Comet y ambos acabaron rondando para abajo.

Mistic: ¡Ahhh...!

Comet: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaban ambos mientras juntos iban rodando para abajo como una bola. Stellar estuvo a punto de echarse a volar para seguirlos, hasta que vio a Vulcania deslizarse por la colina y pasar a su lado.

Vulcania: ¡Hola! ¡Lo siento! ¡No tengo tiempo para saludar! ¡Tengo que recuperar a mi compañera!

Decía la yegua donde seguía deslizándose hacia abajo, dejando a una desconcertada pegaso roja que no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Ignorando eso, decidió seguirles volando.

Stellar: No sé que pasa, pero mejor seguirlos para que...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque justo en ese momento apareció de la nada una red que la atrapó al vuelo a la yegua y luego cayó al suelo.

Stellar: ¿Pero qué...? ¡Sacadme de aquí!

Gritaba la yegua mientras unas sombras las cubría a esta, donde la yegua lo notó.

Stellar: ¿Quienes sois vosotros?

Preguntaba en voz alta la yegua, exigiendo ésta respuestas. Las misteriosas sombras la respondieron.

¿?: Eso no importa, bonita.

¿?: La doctora está muy interesada en vosotros dos y vuestra peculiar habilidad.

¿?: Tenemos a una. La llevaremos ahora a la doctora. Más tarde cogeremos al otro.

Decían las sombras misteriosas donde tomaron la red con la yegua dentro, donde la llevaron colgando. Ahí la yegua se quejó.

Stellar: ¡Soltadme! ¡No tenéis ningún derecho a hacerme esto! ¡Vosotros lo habéis querido!

Inesperadamente los cascos delanteros y traseros de la yegua se prendieron en fuego. Dicho fuego no parecía quemar a la yegua en absoluto. Ahí la yegua intentó quemar la red, pero no parecía que surgiera efecto. Una de las sombras riéndose de forma perversa la dijo a la yegua.

¿?: No te molestes en intentar quemar la red, bonita. Sabíamos de vuestra habilidad con el fuego. Por lo que dicha red es a prueba de fuego. Je, je, je.

¿?: Por lo que tus esfuerzos son ahora inútiles.

Mientras tanto, Mistic y Comet seguía rodando por la colina.

Mistic: ¡Quítate de encima, idiota!

Comet: ¡No me grites! ¡Además, nos vamos alternando! ¡O estoy encima, debajo, enfrente o detrás de ti!

Mistic: ¡Nos la vamos a pegar por tu culpa, tarado!

Comet: ¡Yo no fui el que se echó encima, amargada!

Iban discutiendo ambos aun rodando por la colina, hasta que finalmente llegaron al nivel del suelo, pasando por unas extrañas flores. Dichas flores eran de tono rosa por fuera y blanco por dentro, donde entre sus pétalos en su conjunto tenía forma de corazón.

Ambos ponis finalmente se separaron y cayeron al suelo. Sin percatarse de ello, las flores empezaron a brillar con un aura rosa, donde dicha aura iba cubriendo también a Mistic y a Comet. Ambos ponis con los ojos cerrados y sin ver todavía al otro, iban hablando.

Mistic: Maldita sea...Que porrazo me he dado.

Comet: Y yo...Madre mía...Podrías mirar un poco por donde vas ¿No? Por poco me dejas nuevo.

Mistic: No es culpa mía. Es que yo...

Respondía la yegua hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos y vio finalmente a Comet. Desde el punto de vista de la yegua, veía al semental con un especie de corazón que le rodeaba.

Mistic: Vaya...Que apuesto...

Decía la yegua con una alegre sonrisa y con corazones en los ojos. Finalmente Vulcania había llegado donde viendo a Mistic y a Vulcania, dijo.

Vulcania: Por fin te encuentro, Mistic. Lo que me costó alcanzarte. En serio, chica. Con la cantidad de incidentes que hemos pasado y al final tienes un gran tropiezo de forma tan tonta.

Iba comentando Vulcania a su compañera. Comet que aun seguía con los ojos cerrados, orientó su cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz de Vulcania y ahí dijo.

Comet: ¿Quién es la que...?

Cuando Comet abrió los ojos, vio finalmente a Vulcania. Desde el punto de vista del semental, veía a la yegua con un especie de corazón que la rodeaba.

Comet: Carai...Que hermosa...

Decía el semental con una alegre sonrisa y con corazones en los ojos. Vulcania viendo al semental, dijo.

Vulcania: ¡Anda! Comet Galaxy. No esperaba encontrarlo en este mundo.

Comet: ¿Acaso me conoces, mi hermosa yegua guerrera?

Preguntaba el semental con actitud de tonto enamorado a la yegua artillera. Vulcania sin darse cuenta de la actitud romántica del semental, miró a otro lado mientras pasaba un casco detrás de la cabeza, respondió.

Vulcania: Pues...Es complicado de explicar.

Mistic: Yo estaría encantada de explicarte con todo lujo de detalles, guapo.

Decía toda sonriente la yegua con actitud de tonta enamorada sin apartar la vista del semental, aunque este último parecía ignorarla. Vulcania notando la actitud de su compañera, la comentó a ésta.

Vulcania: Mistic ¿Estás bien? Te noto rara.

Mistic: Estoy mejor que nunca. Siento como si flotara e incluso me siento capaz de volar aun sin alas.

Vulcania alzó una ceja ante la respuesta y actitud de su amiga, ya que la notaba muy diferente a como estaba hace unos momentos antes. Comet ignorando a la yegua transformista para tristeza de esta última, se acercó a Vulcania donde ahí la habló a la yegua.

Comet: Dime ¿Qué hace una hermosa yegua en un sitio como este?

Preguntaba con actitud de autentico caballero el pegaso a la yegua artillera. Vulcania aun ignorando la actitud romántica de Comet, se dispuso a explicarse como pudo.

Vulcania: Bueno. Digamos que tenía que buscar a mi amiga, ya que se sentía algo mal y la busqué para no dejarla sola.

Comet: ¿Y quién es tu amiga?

Mistic: Soy yo, querido.

Respondía de inmediato la yegua transformista, ganándose la atención del pegaso que la miró por un momento, pero en apenas instantes volvió a mirar a Vulcania para tristeza de Mistic.

Comet: Ya veo. La verdad es que se te ve imponente, señorita.

Vulcania: Supongo que es la armadura. Me hace parecer más grande de lo que aparento en realidad.

Contestaba Vulcania donde seguía sin notar en absoluto las indirectas amorosas del pegaso, haciendo sentir un tanto mal a Comet. Vulcania acordándose de repente de algo, comentó.

Vulcania: Ahora que recuerdo. Cuando bajaba para encontrar a mi amiga Mistic, me crucé con una pegaso roja.

Al mencionar lo de pegaso roja, Comet abrió los ojos en par en par y exclamó.

Comet: ¡Arrea! ¡Mi hermana! Ya no me acordaba de ella. Estaba conmigo cuando algo se me chocó conmigo y me llevó rodando hacia abajo.

Mistic: Ese algo era yo, mi apuesto pegaso.

Respondía Mistic entre una sonrisa y ligera molestia al referirse el pegaso hacia ella como cosa.

Comet: Me gustaría pasar más tiempo con una yegua como tú, pero tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana. No te imaginas las malas pulgas que gasta cuando la dejo sola y sin avisar.

Vulcan: Iremos contigo. Ya que tenemos que volver por el mismo sitio.

Comet: Será un placer que me acompañes, mi hermosa yegua artillera.

Respondía con una sonrisa boba el pegaso. Mistic intentó acercase al pegaso, pero tanto el semental como Vulcania empezaron a caminar por el camino de vuelta, haciendo que el corazón de Mistic se partiera por ser completamente ignorada por el pegaso.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaban antes Comet y Stellar, no encontraron rastro de la pegaso.

Comet: No la veo por aquí.

Vulcania: Que raro. Estoy segura de haberme cruzado con ella por aquí.

Comentaban ambos mientras miraban por varios lados, tratando de situar a la pegaso roja, aunque Comet se centraba más en mirar a Vulcania mientras Mistic con una disfraz de cupido, intentaba ganar sin éxito la atención del pegaso.

Comet: Esto es muy raro. Mi hermana no puede haberse ido muy lejos sin mí. Algo la ha tenido que pasar algo.

Vulcania: ¿Crees que la habrán secuestrado o algo así?

Comet: Ni idea. Nadie sabe que mi hermana y yo estamos aquí. Quiero decir. No van a venir de repente alguien que nos vaya a atrapar con una red, arrastrarnos a un misterioso y perturbador lugar, para luego hacer experimentos con nosotros y nuestras habilidades especiales.

Comentaba el pegaso en parte de forma dramática, imaginándose éste una loca idea en su mente. Vulcania mirando con atención al pegaso, le respondió.

Vulcania: Vuestra habilidad de generar fuego con vuestros cascos ¿Verdad?

Comet se quedó perplejo ante lo que dijo la yegua artillera y no pudo evitar preguntar completamente sorprendido.

Comet: ¿Cómo sabes lo de nuestras habilidad especial? No se lo hemos contado a nadie.

Vulcania: ¿Nos creerías si te dijera que conocimos a una versión tuya de otro mundo y que tiene igual habilidad de generar fuego en los cascos? (A quién engaño. Obviamente no se creerá que venimos de otro mundo).

Vulcania rotaba los ojos, dando por sentado que el pegaso no la creería en absoluto.

Comet: Preciosa. Por supuesto que yo me creo que sin duda habéis conocido una versión mía de otro mundo.

Contestaba de forma enamorada el pegaso para sorpresa de Vulcania.

Vulcania: Espera ¿En serio me crees? Es decir ¿No te parece extraño o de locos?

Comet: Para nada, hermosa.

Respondía el pegaso mientras tomaba de un casco de la yegua artillera mientras a esta última extrañada la salía unos interrogantes en la cabeza, dando a entender que la yegua no entendía absolutamente nada las acciones del pegaso.

Mistic veía la escena con rabia y apretando los dientes. La yegua estaba loca de celos al ver que el pegaso prestaba más atención a Vulcania que a ella misma. Tratando de cambiar de tema, Mistic dijo.

Mistic: Perdonad, pero ¿No estábamos buscando a una pegaso perdida?

Comet: ¡Arrea! ¡Es verdad! ¡Mi hermana!

Exclamó alarmado el pegaso al acordarse de su hermana.

Vulcania: Cierto. Hay que buscarla. Si tuviéramos alguna pista.

Ante el comentario de Vulcania, Mistic miró por todas partes y en el suelo vio una pluma roja.

Mistic: ¡Mirad! Una pluma.

La yegua transformista tomó la pluma. Comet al ver detenidamente la pluma, la reconoció como una de las plumas de las alas de su hermana.

Comet: Es de Stellar. Reconocería ese plumaje en cualquier lado (y porque reúno todas las plumas que pierde mi hermana para ver si me hago una buena almohada con ellas. Je, je, je).

Vulcania: Algo es algo. Si pudiéramos usarla para rastrear a Stellar.

Mistic: Dejad paso a una profesional.

Decía toda confiada la yegua, cambiando de aspecto a la de una Husky Siberiana (¿En un sitio tropical, en serio?). Ahí se puso a olfatear la pluma hasta captar el olor de Stellar. Luego se puso a olfatear el aire y ahí decir.

Mistic: He encontrado el rastro. Seguidme.

Decía Mistic donde aun con su forma canina, se puso rápidamente a seguir el rastro.

Vulcania: ¡Espera, Mistic!

Comet: ¡Yo también quiero encontrar a mi hermana!

Ambos se pusieron a seguir a Mistic mientras esta última seguía el rastro.

Mistic: (Demostraré que yo soy la yegua de su vida a Comet. Vaya que sí).

Pensaba para sí la yegua, más centrada en ganarse el favor de Comet que en encontrar a Stellar.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Stellar que estaba inconsciente, recuperó el sentido donde abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en un especie de laboratorio.

Stellar: ¿Dónde estoy?

Preguntaba la yegua. Lo primero que notó es que estaba como flotando en medio de la nada. Tenía como unas anillas en sus patas y una sujeción que la impedían usar sus alas. También notó otra presencia que era de Darkwing y Dark Cloud donde estaban ambos igual que la pegaso. Lo curioso es que la alicornio y el fénix estaban como dormidos.

Stellar: No sé que este extraño lugar ni para qué me han traído, pero es mejor que salga de aquí.

La yegua intentó mover sus patas, pero no las podía mover ni un centímetro pese a que dichos anillos no parecían estar sujetas a nada. Intentó generar fuego en sus cascos para ver si las podía derretirlas, pero no logró nada en absoluto. Ni siquiera parecía que se pusieran al rojo vivo las sujeciones.

Moira: Es inútil que te resistas. Esos anillos están hechos para resistir cualquier ataque de energía e incluso de las altas temperaturas.

Ahí es cuando Stellar escuchó la voz de nada menos que de la doctora Moira que aparecía entre las sombras. La yegua al ver a la orni, la gritó a ésta.

Stellar: ¡Tú! ¿Eres acaso la que me secuestró? ¡Te exijo que me sueltes ahora mismo!

¿?: No fue ella quién te trajo aquí.

¿?: Fuimos nosotros.

Aparecieron nada menos que Anubias y Triturador de entre las sombras. Stellar miró molesta a estos últimos y les alzó la voz también a estos.

Stellar: ¿Para qué rayos me habéis traído a ese lugar que parece sacado de una película de terror cutre de los 70 por lo menos?

Exigía respuestas la yegua del por qué estaba en dicho lugar. La doctora Moira con una sonrisa de malignidad y pasando una de sus alas bajo la barbilla, se dispuso a explicar a la pegaso el por qué.

Moira: La razón es simple. Te trajeron aquí por petición mía.

Stellar: ¿Petición tuya?

Moira: Así es. Esperaba que tu hermano estuviera aquí también, aunque de momento nos conformaremos contigo.

Stellar: ¿A mi hermano también? ¿Para qué nos queréis a los dos?

Preguntaba de nuevo la yegua. La doctora empezando a caminar por alrededor del laboratorio, se dispuso a explicar más cosas.

Moira: ¿Qué por qué os quiero a los dos? No sé si te haces la tonta o realmente no te das cuenta de nada. El por qué estoy tan interesada en vosotros dos es simple. Porque soy consciente de vuestras habilidades especiales. Algo que ningún pegado común puede hacer.

Stellar ahí se quedó muda. Por lo visto la doctora sospechaba de su habilidad especial y la de su hermano.

Stellar: ¿Qué te hace pensar que mi hermano y yo tenemos habilidades especiales?

Moira: Cosa que acabas de demostrar al intentar quemar las sujeciones con tu fuego.

Contestó la doctora, mencionando ésta el como Stellar empleó sus poderes del fuego.

Moira: Tu hermano y tú tenéis la asombrosa habilidad de generar fuego en vuestros cascos y otras habilidades especiales. Seguramente tendréis más, cosa que podré descubrir cuando os estudie.

Decía con malicia estoy último mientras sacaba de su bata una jeringuilla.

Stellar: ¡No sacarás nada de nosotros, maldita! ¡Libérame y puede que no te incinere por esto!

Gritaba furiosa la yegua donde se iba sacudiendo una y otra vez, tratando de liberarse de los agarres. La doctora Moira se acercó a la pegaso y sin ningún miramiento, clavó la aguja en el flanco de la yegua, provocando un leve dolor a Stellar por la inyección inesperada clavada en su flanco. La doctora ahí sacó una gran cantidad de sangre de la pegaso y luego la quitó del flanco la inyección.

Moira: Tampoco fue tan difícil.

Decía la doctora con una sonrisa maligna, mientras Stellar donde la escondía un poco el flanco por la inyección, miró enormemente molesta a la orni.

Stellar: Esta me la pagas. Eso dalo por seguro.

Amenazaba la yegua, pero la orni ignorándola por completo, fue hacia una mesa de estudios y dejando caer unas gotas de sangre de la yegua sobre un cristal, se puso a mirar por un microscopio. La doctora miraba con sumo interés la muestra extraída de la yegua.

Moira: Fascinante. Verdaderamente fascinante. Ninguna otra especie pony tiene esta clara alteración del ADN. Incluso los glóbulos rojos y blancos no son nada corrientes. Verdaderamente prodigioso. La de cosas que se podrían conseguir con esto. Y no tendré ningún tipo de límite para estudiarlo.

Comentaba la doctora con gran emoción sin apartar la vista del aparato donde podía ver la muestra de sangre de la yegua.

Stellar seguía tratando de liberarse aunque sin éxito mientras Triturador y Anubias que estaban aun ahí, le comentaban a la doctora.

Triturador: ¿Y bien, doctora?

Anubias: Aunque esa pegaso no parezca gran cosa ¿Hay algo que puedas aprovechar?

Preguntaban ambos híbridos. La doctora apartando levemente la cabeza del aparato, pero sin miar a ambos híbridos, les contestó a éstos con indiferencia.

Moria: Si queréis serme útiles para variar, salid y buscadme al otro pegaso. Mis proyectos se agilizaran más si tengo a los dos.

Triturador: Vale, vale. Te traeremos al otro pegaso infernal ese o lo que sea.

Decía con tono molesto el híbrido porque lo tomasen como chicos de los recados. Ambos híbridos iban saliendo de la sala donde una vez fuera, ambos comentaron entre ellos.

Triturador: Esa orni se da de mandona.

Anubias: Quizás. Pero hay que reconocer que su intervención ha sido de mucha ayuda para los proyectos del amo. Y lo único que ha pedido es tener vía libre para toda clase de experimentos.

Triturador: Cierto. Por lo visto, en su antiguo trabajo estaba enormemente limitada para sus "investigaciones".

Comentaba de nuevo Triturador entre comillas la última palabra. Anubias sonriendo maliciosamente, comentó.

Anubias: Sí. Je, je, je. Se puede decir, que precisamente ese escaso sentido del límite, fue una de las cosas que más le interesaron al amo, por lo que no dudó en reclutarla para sus planes.

Triturador: Cierto. Sin duda sus ideas junto con las del doctor Elbaster ese, fueron de gran utilidad.

Justo en ese momento, una proyección holográfica del doctor apareció delante de ellos, donde con expresión molesta les alzó la voz a éstos.

Alabaster: ¡Es "Alabaster"!

Volviendo con Stellar, la pegaso miró a su compañera de habitación donde ahí trató de llamarla la atención.

Stellar: ¡Eh! ¡Tú! La alicornio con alas de murciélago ¿Eres también prisionera aquí?

Ni la alicornio ni el fénix contestaron. Estaban como sumidos en un profundo sueño.

Stellar: ¡Vamos! ¡Despertad! Que me gustaría poder hablar con otra yegua si es posible.

Moira: No te molestes en hablarla. Ella no puede escucharte en absoluto.

La respondía la doctora mientras hacía algunos experimentos con la muestra de sangre de Stellar.

Stellar: ¿Y por qué no?

Moira: Sería un tanto complicado para ti entenderlo.

Respondía de nuevo la doctora, haciendo que Stellar se molestara por el hecho de que de algún modo, la orni la tratase como si fuese tonta.

En medio de un enorme vació oscuro distorsionado con extrañas energías oscuras, había una burbuja transparente, donde dentro de ella estaba Darkwing como en cierto modo dormida. La yegua de golpe se despertó sobresaltada y miró por todas partes un tanto nerviosa.

Dark: ¿Dónde estoy?

La yegua miraba por todos lados, tratando de averiguar donde estaba. Luego de no ver nada familiar, la yegua trató de salir de la burbuja, pero no podía siquiera atravesarla.

Dark: ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué no puedo salir de aquí? ¿Dónde está Dark Cloud?

Preguntaba la yegua tratando de salir e incluso emplear su magia, disparando rayos mágicos donde no dañaban la burbuja en absoluto. Intentó teletransportarse, pero dicha magia no funcionó.

Dark: Esto es muy extraño ¡Eooo! ¿Me oye alguien? ¡Si alguien me escucha, que me conteste, por favor!

Alzaba la voz la yegua, tratando de que alguien la oyera sin resultado.

¿?: ¡No me molestes en gritar! ¡Nadie puede oírte!

Se escuchó una voz perturbadora que Darkwing pudo reconocer y aun más cuando aparecieron los pares de ojos rojos brillantes del ser oscuro.

Dark: ¡Arek! ¡Maldito! ¡Así que eres tú!

Alzaba la voz molesta a la vez que se ponía en guardia la yegua al reconocer la voz del ser oscuro. Arek riéndose perversamente, la contestó.

Arek: ¡Así es! Y tú me servirás para mis planes para acabar con la patrulla, desde dentro.

Dark: Sigue soñando si crees que voy a ayudarte a hacer daño a mis amigos.

Respondía desafiante la yegua ante el ser oscuro. Arek en cambio se rió aun más perversamente a la vez que la respondía.

Arek: Niña ingenua. Ya hace rato que estás bajo mi poder.

Dark: ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntaba confundida la alicornio oscura ante el comentario de Arek.

Arek: Muy pronto lo sabrás. Je, je, je. Veamos que tal te parecerá cuando vayas acabando con tus amigos y no puedas hacer nada para evitarlo. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el ser oscuro a la vez que sus ojos brillantes desaparecían en medio de aquella oscuridad.

Dark: ¡Eh! ¡No te vayas! ¡Sácame de este maldito lugar! ¡Si no lo lamentarás!

Gritaba enfada Darkwing porque la dejase en aquel misterioso lugar, aunque en parte estaba preocupada ya que no sabía que tramaba el ser oscuro hacer con ella.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de otra dimensión, en un planeta lejano.

Las tropas de la Jerarquía campaban a sus anchas en una zona que parecía una ciudad destruida. Orlok y Nufai estaban ambos caminando en medio de las calles, donde había cadáveres de distintas especies alienígenas previamente asesinados por las tropas de la Jerarquía.

Nufai: Se puede decir, que esta vez hemos hecho un buen saqueo. Je, je, je.

Comentaba Nufai de forma perversa. Orlok como siempre inexpresivo debido a la condición de su armadura, le contestó.

Orlok: Sí...Aunque estoy ya en parte lo he vivido antes. Una y otra vez, conquistando planetas, matando o esclavizando a sus gentes y saqueando sus recursos.

Comentaba el ser mecánico donde en parte su voz sonaba como cansada y aburrida. Nufai notando eso, le preguntó.

Nufai: ¿Algún problema, comandante? Pensé que disfrutaría de conquistar un planeta, como los viejos tiempos de cuando estábamos con Mavro.

Orlok: Yo llevo siglos incluso antes de que tú traicionaras a tu especie para unirte a la Jerarquía. He estado en mil batallas que ni recuerdo las más antiguas. No recuerdo ya los rostros de quienes he eliminado en el pasado. Incluso empiezo a olvidar como era mi antigua vida antes de convertirme en el engendro mecánico que soy ahora.

Comentaba Orlok donde tras caminar un rato, se detuvo. Nufai mirando atentamente a Orlok, le comentó.

Nufai: ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Acaso quieres abandonar o algo así?

Orlok miró a Nufai y ahí le contestó.

Orlok: No exactamente. Muchos de nosotros solo somos carne de cañón para nuestros amos y solo somos valorados por nuestras victorias o cumplamos nuestras misiones. Que muramos o no, no les importa al menos que cumplamos la misión. Varios de mis soldados leales piensan lo mismo que yo y en parte están ya hartos. Hartos de servir a nuestros superiores, jugándonos el pellejo para que otros se lleven las riquezas o méritos.

Le iba explicando Orlok a Nufai donde este último le escuchaba con atención.

Nufai: Ya veo. Y debo deducir que no te gusta eso ¿Cierto? Debo confesar que a mí tampoco me gusta mucho estar bajo las ordenes de nadie, salvo que mi vida esté garantizada. Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué hay más importante que salvaguardar tu propia existencia?

Orlok: Se nota que eres todo un traidor que abandona a los suyos a las primeras de cambio, aunque cierto es que yo ya estoy cansado de todo esto.

Nufai: Entonces ¿Qué tal si nos rebelamos contra Kamal Re'x y nos hacemos con el mando de la Jerarquía?

Le sugería Nufai a Orlok, donde el ser mecánico ahora miró con curiosidad al alíen renegado.

Orlok: ¿Cómo dices?

Nufai: Piénsalo. Si acabamos con Kamal Re'x. Tú podrías hacerte con el mando de la Jerarquía y darle un buen uso según tus propósitos.

Orlok se quedó pensando en lo que decía Nufai. Lo que decía el alíen renegado no era en cierto modo una tontería. Si derrocaban a Kamal Re'x y se hacían con el mando, no tendrían que seguir luchando innecesariamente. Incluso establecerse en un planeta que pudiesen considerarlo un hogar.

Orlok: Mmm...Podría ser, pero deberíamos estar muy seguros de poder derrocar a Kamal Re'x. También tendríamos que lidiar con las fuerzas de Arek y sus seguidores, donde esos últimos pueden ser un reto mayor que el mismo Kamal.

Nufai: Podríamos buscar la ayuda adecuada.

Volvía a sugerir Nufai. En ese momento, uno los aliegionarios se acercó hacia donde estaban Orlok y Nufai para informarles.

Aliegionario: ¡Comandante! ¡Nuevas noticias sobre las instalaciones de esta dimensión!

Orlok: ¿Qué ocurre?

Aliegionario: Antes de que la Patrulla Harmony compuesto por el cyborg Blue Sky llegasen, hemos podido trasladar a todos los híbridos al planeta asignado por el amo Arek.

Nufai: Je, je, je. Seguro que se les ha fastidiado bastante el plan para destruir a los híbridos.

Comentaba con malicia Nufai. El Aliegionario ahí siguió informando.

Aliegionario: Señor. La patrulla por lo visto, se han ganado la ayuda de alguien que creo que conoce muy bien, ya que nos causó problemas en el pasado, comandante Orlok.

Aquello captó el interés de Orlok.

Orlok: ¿De quién se trata?

El aligenionario activó un proyecto holográfico, donde en ella se mostraba un alielígena bípedo de la misma altura de Cadence. Con pelaje color azul cubriendo todo su cuerpo y blanco en el pecho con la punta de la cola que éste tenía. Cabeza algo grande, con un hocico chato, ojos pequeños de color negro. Con una cresta circular en la cabeza y dos matas de pelo hacia atrás como barba. Portaba una armadura blanca tipo samurai pero de diseño tecnológico y sin casco y sin guante derecho. Una bufanda marrón deshilachada en el cuello. Se podía notar que su brazo izquierdo era artificial mecánico.

Nufai: ¿Ese es? ¿Ese maldito desgraciado?

Preguntó verdaderamente molesto el alíen renegado, dando a entender que conocía a aquel nuevo alíen. El aliegionario lo confirmó.

Aliegionario: Así es, señor.

Nufai: ¡Maldito! Ese tipo ya nos causó problemas en el pasado y si encima se ha unido a esos robots de la patrulla, podemos tener problemas serios de verdad.

Orlok: O una gran oportunidad.

Respondió Orlok, ganándose la mirada confusa de Nufai donde ahí no pudo evitar preguntarle a Orlok.

Nufai: ¿De qué hablas, Orlok?

Orlok: De que tenemos los medios, tanto para obtener la ayuda necesaria como a su vez de deshacernos de Kamal Re'x de una vez para siempre.

Respondió Orlok donde en su mente ya se estaba formando el plan para la rebelión en la propia Jerarquía.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota: Leer el fanfic de "Galaxy Story" de "Comet Galaxy" para situaros mejor en la historia.**


	104. Mis Adefesio

**Mis Adefesio**

Después de conocer al Comet Galaxy de este mundo y que su hermana Stellar desaparecieran, Vulcania y Mistic optaron por ayudar a Comet a buscar a su hermana desaparecida.

Con las habilidades de rastreo de Mistic, siguieron la pista que los llevó hasta un río. Tomaron una barca y fueron río abajo. Mistic estaba con un disfraz de exploradora con sombrero del tal disfraz en la parte delantera del barco, mientras Comet y Vulcania estaban atrás de dicha barca.

Mistic: El rastro nos lleva por aquí. No te preocupes, Comet. Encontraremos a tu hermana. Eso te lo prometo.

Le comentaba la yegua al pegaso azul, solo que el semental parecía estar más centrado en mirar a Vulcania que a Mistic.

Comet: Sí. Mi hermana. Que está más loca que picia. Je, je, je.

Respondió casi de forma automática el pegaso con una expresión de tonto enamorado, cuya mirada estaba centrada en Vulcania donde la yegua artillera no parecía siquiera darse cuenta de las insinuaciones del pegaso. Mistic se deprimió en parte al ver que el pegaso ni siquiera la prestaba apenas atención.

Vulcania: ¿Estás bien, Mistic?

Preguntaba Vulcania donde miraba preocupada a su amiga. Mistic un tanto malhumorada, la respondió sin mirarla.

Mistic: Sí. Estoy bien ¿Por qué no debería estar bien?

Vulcania: Bueno...Como antes estabas un tanto deprimida por lo que nos pasó en esas instalaciones, que en parte me extrañó la repentina subida de ánimo que has tenido en el momento que te ofreciste a ayudar a Comet.

En el momento que dijo aquello la yegua artillera, Mistic agachó levemente la cabeza al recordar lo sucedido aquel momento.

Mistic: En ese momento la fastidié, pero a lo grande sin duda.

Comentaba con tristeza la yegua transformista. Comet con curiosidad, preguntó.

Comet: ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene se bajón de ánimo?

Vulcania: Es una historia muy larga. Pasó que...

No pudo terminar la frase la yegua, porque justo en ese momento, se escucharon sonidos como de tambores tras el frondoso bosque.

Vulcania: ¿Qué es ese sonido que se escucha de repente?

Mistic: Parecen tambores de guerra o algo así.

Comentaban ambas yeguas. Comet escuchando también los tambores, las explicó a éstas.

Comet: Efectivamente, son tambores de guerra. Sin duda tienen que ser los de la tribu Cafreycafre.

Mistic: ¿Las tribu Cafreycafre? ¿Quiénes son esos?

Preguntaba la yegua, pero Comet no parecía prestarla la más mínima atención.

Vulcania: ¿Conoces a esa tribu, Comet?

A diferencia de con Mistic, Comet si captó la pregunta y todo sonriente la respondió.

Comet: Por supuesto mi hermosa yegua guerrera. La tribu de los Cafreycafre son los indígenas del lugar.

Mistic: Pero si fui yo quien se lo preguntó antes.

Comentaba Mistic con lágrimas en los ojos por el hecho de que el pegaso no la hubiese hecho ningún caso.

Vulcania: No nos atacarán ahora ¿Verdad? Sería justo lo que nos faltaba ya.

Comet: Mientras no les molestemos, no creo.

Nada más decir eso último, una flecha salió de la nada, atravesando el sombrero de explorador que llevaba Mistic. Aquello sobresaltó a los presentes.

Comet: ¡Arrea! Puede que me equivoque.

Justo en ese momento, empezaron a surgir flechas y lanzas todas dirigidas hacia el grupo. Rápidamente Mistic se puso un disfraz de asari (de los videojuegos de Mass Effect) y activó un campo de fuerza biotico alrededor para proteger al grupo.

Vulcania: ¡Nos atacan!

Advertía Vulcania mientras preparaba sus armas. Comet viendo que el campo de fuerza resistía bien los ataques, con tono tranquilo la dijo.

Comet: Tranquila, mi hermosa Vulcania. No hay nada del que preocuparse ¿Qué pueden hacer unas flechas y lanzas contra nuestro campo de fuerza?

Mistic: Que conste que es mi campo de fuerza lo que nos está protegiendo.

Decía con ironía la yegua con cierto tono molesto. Los ataques de flechas y lanzas duraron un rato, hasta que pasaron a disparar salvas explosivas por alrededor de la barca por donde iba el grupo. Aquello último dejó perplejo al grupo.

Vulcania: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Nos están disparando con fuego de artillería!

Gritaba sobresaltada la yegua al ver que ahora los "salvajes" estaban usando armas más potentes y letales.

Comet: ¡Mi madre! Que tiempos cuando éramos nosotros los que teníamos armas de fuego y ellos simplemente los arcos y flechas ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!

El pegaso se puso en la parte trasera del barco y mirando por donde venían, alzó sus brazos apuntando en dicha dirección.

Comet: Espero que esto funcione o la tenemos clara ¡Puños Cohetes!

Nada más decir eso, de los cascos del pegaso surgieron fuego intenso y a modo de cohetes, el barco se desplazó a toda velocidad hacia delante.

Vulcan: Vaya. Muy ingenioso.

Comet: Sí, linda. Debo confesar que no esperaba que fuese a funcionar esto. Je, je, je.

Comentaba en parte orgulloso el pegaso al ver que su idea había funcionado. El grupo lograba alejarse de la zona de bombardeo de la tribu Cafreycafre.

Comet: Ya logramos alejarnos de ellos. Algo es algo. Je, je, je.

Mistic que iba delante, captaba algo con sus oídos donde ahí comentó.

Mistic: ¿No oís algo más adelante? Como de algo cayendo constantemente.

Comet no respondió ya que estaba centrado en desplazar el barco con sus "puños cohetes". En cambio, Vulcania que sí había escuchado la pregunta de Mistic, respondió.

Vulcania: Sí. Yo también lo oigo...Parecen...

Mistic y Vulcania vieron el origen del ruido, confirmando que era una gran cascada. Aquello sobresaltó a ambas yeguas.

Mistic: ¡Una cascada!

Vulcania: ¡Comet! ¡Para! ¡Que nos la pegamos!

Comet: ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué acelere más? ¡De acuerdo?

Vulcania: ¡No, idiota! ¡Que pares!

Por desgracia esto último no fue escuchado por Comet y este último aumentó la potencia de su fuego, haciendo que la barca saliera disparada justo donde estaba la cascada que era enormemente alta.

Vulcania y Mistic: ¡Ahhhhhh...!

Gritaban ambas yeguas abrazadas la una a la otra a causa del miedo de ir hacia dicha cascada sin remedio. Al final la barca salió volando unos metros hasta que finalmente cayendo.

Comet: ¡Arrea!

Vulcania: ¡Idiotaaaa...!

Mistic: ¡Que nos la pegamos!

Gritaban todos mientras iban cayendo al vacio y finalmente caer al agua donde la barca quedó destrozada.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en una equestria de otra dimensión, estaban Orlok y Nufai junto con un grupo de soldados de la Jerarquía, enfrente de lo que parecía unas colinas y montañas.

Orlok: ¿Está aquí?

Preguntaba Orlok a Nufai. El alíen renegado mientras juntaba sus garras, le respondió complacido.

Nufai: Así es, comandante. Al quien buscamos, se esconde por estas montañas.

Orlok: Muy bien. En tal caso habrá que buscarlo. Mientras tanto tú, Nufai. Vigila a Kamal Re'x. No debe descubrir lo que planeamos. De lo contrario, todo estará perdido.

Nufai: Podéis contar conmigo, comandante. Me aseguraré que Kamal Re'x no se entere de nada.

Orlok: Más te vale. De lo contrario, sufririamos torturas inimaginables en caso de que nuestro plan fracase.

Nufai: Entendido, señor.

Nufai se marchó del lugar mientras Orlok junto con un reducido número de tropas compuesto por condenados y aliegionarios estaban con él. No podía traer un gran número de tropas, ni siquiera caminantes ya que esta vez Orlok no venía para pelear.

Orlok: Vamos. Avanzad, soldados. Todos detrás de mí.

Ordenaba el enorme ser mecánico donde se puso a andar, siendo seguido por sus tropas.

Orlok y sus tropas estaban por los caminos entre montañas, mientras alguien desde lo más alto los observaba a una distancia prudencial, como si vigilando estuviese. Ahí el enorme ser mecánico percibió algo y se detuvo.

Orlok: ¡Alto!

Ordenó Orlok donde sus tropas se detuvieron. Luego, el ser mecánico miró a su alrededor.

Orlok: Está cerca, lo percibo.

Orlok mediante sus sensores, escaneaba el lugar hasta que finalmente lo localizó detrás de unas rocas. Nada más localizarlo, Orlok disparó su cañón de hombro un rayo de plasma que impactó en dicha roca, provocando una fuerte explosión.

De la zona de explosión salió un ser que no era un pony, sino una criatura alienígena (cuya descripción fue dada al final del capítulo anterior). Dicho ser que había salido con un ágil salto, iba saltando en roca en roca hasta pararse en una plataforma de la pared de la montaña.

¿?: Vaya. Mira a quién tenemos aquí. A los pelmazos esos de la Jerarquía.

Comentaba el nuevo alíen con pose de estar en guardia y mirando a las tropas de la Jerarquía, donde estos últimos apuntaron con sus armas al alíen. Orlok viendo al nuevo alíen, le dijo.

Orlok: Hola, Aziz.

Le saludó la gran máquina al llamado Aziz, como si le conociera de antes.

Aziz: El mismo. Mira tú. Si es nada menos que Orlok el presuntamente eterno ¿Cómo te va? Veo que sigues siendo un alíen enlatado. Ja, ja, ja ¿Aun no han encontrado un abrelatas que permita abrir esa carcasa tan fea que tienes.

Le respondía bromeando el alíen de forma irónica sin apartar la vista de la gran máquina. Orlok mirando a Aziz le dijo.

Orlok: No he venido a luchar contigo, Aziz. Quiero hablar contigo.

En respuesta, Aziz sacó dos pistolas láser de color negro donde apuntó con ellas a Orlok y ahí le dijo.

Aziz: A hablar dices ¡Je! Sería la primera vez que querrías hablar y no freírme a primera vista, como lo fue en el planeta Zebus Y-7.

Decía con desconfianza Aziz a Orlok donde parecía ya conocerlo de antes. Las tropas de Orlok mantenían sus armas en alto esperando cualquier reacción por parte de Aziz. Orlok con total calma le respondió al alíen.

Orlok: Puedo asegurarte que no he venido a combatir en esta ocasión. Si me das la oportunidad, te puedo explicar el motivo del por qué te busco a ti concrétamente.

Ante la respuesta dada por la gran máquina, Aziz se puso pensativo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una de sus armas.

Aziz: Deja que me lo piense un momento...Ehhh...¡No!

Dijo esto último donde de inmediato se puso a disparar a modo de ametralladora tanto contra Orlok como a los pies de las tropas que venían con la gran máquina. Orlok ni se inmutó por los disparos, pero las tropas retrocedieron y de inmediato empezaron a disparar contra Aziz donde este último salió huyendo.

Orlok: ¡Hay que seguirlo! ¡No podemos perderlo de vista! ¡Tratad de atraparlo, pero recordad lo esencial! ¡No debemos matarlo bajo ningún concepto!

Ordenaba Orlok a sus tropas donde este últimos acataron su orden. Orlok fue avanzando siendo seguido por sus tropas. Gracias a sus sensores, Orlok podía seguir el rastro de Aziz.

Aziz: ¡No te será tan fácil atraparme, enorme montón de chatarra! ¡Mis nuevos amigos de la patrulla me ofrecieron algo de ayuda por si las cosas se torcían!

Se escuchaba la voz del alíen entre las rocas. Justo sobre varios salientes, aparecieron varios soldados celestes, soldados con lanzacohetes y varios hunters. Los soldados dispararon sus armas contra las tropas enemigas, mientras los lanzacohetes disparaban sus misiles principalmente contra Orlok. Los hunters realizaban disparos de precisión contra los condenados y aliegionarios, matando a algunos de ellos.

Orlok: ¡No estoy aquí para perder el tiempo en tus juegos, Aziz!

Alzaba la voz Orlok donde alzando uno de sus brazos, disparó un gran rayo verde que impactó encima de la roca donde estaban varias tropas celestes. Algunos salieron volando, pero algunos quedaron atrapados en las rocas. Los que volaban, eran algunos alcanzados por los disparos de las tropas de Orlok.

Pese a todo, las tropas celestes contraatacaban, disparando sus armas contra el enemigo a la vez que iban buscando cobertura. Orlok se limitaba a cubrirse de los ataques enemigos donde apenas hacían mella en su sólida armadura. No se podía decirse lo mismo de las tropas que estaban con la gran máquina, ya que algunos sufrían importantes daños.

Aziz: ¡Y más vais a recibir, malditos!

Aparecía de la nada Aziz, armado éste con una espada de filo plateado oscuro con una línea azul y mango dorado en forma de cuña. Con dicha espada, Aziz fue cargando de electricidad y fue corriendo hacia las tropas de Orlok. Estos últimos al ver al alíen, dispararon contra él, pero Aziz con agilidad felina lograba esquivar los ataques y cuando llegó hasta el enemigo, iba atravesando entre ellos dando múltiples tajos con su espada.

Aziz: ¡No me he olvidado de ti, chatarra!

Gritaba Aziz sin dejar de correr hacia Orlok.

Orlok: ¡Escúchame de una vez!

Alzó la voz Orlok donde intentó atrapar a Aziz con su enorme brazo contra el suelo, pero el alíen de un salto lo esquivó y lanzó un tajo contra la armadura de Orlok, donde le recorrió brevemente la electricidad, pero apenas le hizo nada. Aziz aterrizando en la cabeza de la máquina, tomó impulso para alejarse de un salto de Orlok.

Aziz: Vaya. Había olvidado lo duro que era esa armadura. No importa. Tengo los medios para abrir esa enorme lata en conservas.

Comentaba Aziz con tono bromista mientras salía huyendo del lugar.

Orlok: ¡No debemos dejarlo escapar! ¡Vamos!

Ordenaba Orlok a sus tropas y todos fueron hacia donde fue Aziz por un camino que lo llevó hasta un llano entre las montañas, con varios árboles por alrededor.

Aziz: ¡Un, dos, tres! ¿Dónde estaré? Je, je, je ¡A ver si me encontráis!

Hablaba de forma retadora Aziz, cuya voz sonaba en cierto modo por alrededor de la zona arbolada.

Orlok: ¡Aziz! ¡Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus juegos! ¡Escúchame lo que tengo que decirte!

Trataba Orlok de razonar con Aziz, ya que quería hablar con él. Para su desgracia, este último no estaba a la labor.

Aziz: ¡Aquí tienes mi respuesta! ¡Fuego!

De la densa selva, surgieron varios disparos de tanque, impactando por la zona donde estaba Orlok y sus tropas, provocando múltiples explosiones por alrededor.

Orlok recibía varios impactos, que pese a no lograr dañar su armadura, si lograban hacerlo retroceder.

Orlok: ¡Ya me estoy cansando de tus juegos, Aziz!

Alzaba la voz molesto Orlok, donde de inmediato empezó a disparar un rayo de plasma, donde fue destruyendo parte del bosque, revelando a los tanques escorpio y apocalipsis previamente escondidos.

Orlok fue avanzando hacia los tanques, donde estos últimos disparaban potentes salvas para tratar de detener a la gran máquina. Pese a que Orlok recibía todos los disparos, no lo frenaban apenas. Cuando la gran máquina llegó hasta un tanque apocalipsis, con sus brazos agarró ambos cañones y tiró de ellas hasta arrancar la parte superior del tanque. Los conductores del tanque salieron de él para huir mientras Orlok lanzaba la pieza arrancada, golpeando varios tanques en el proceso.

Orlok no se detuvo ahí y con su cañón de plasma de hombro, disparó contra todos los tanques que veía hasta inutilizarlos por completo.

Orlok: Sí Aziz quiere hacerlo por las malas. Así será.

Decía Orlok estando completamente decidido a atrapar a Aziz. Éste y sus tropas supervivientes, siguieron el camino para atrapar a Aziz.

Finalmente lo encontraron acorralado en una pared rocosa a Aziz.

Orlok: Ahora me tienes que escuchar.

Aziz: Creo que no, Orlok.

Respondió Aziz donde de inmediato sacó de nuevo sus pistolas y empezó a disparar contra Orlok. Los disparos no hacían mella en su armadura, pero Orlok ya cansado de juegos, disparó su cañón de hombro a baja potencia contra Aziz. Este último generó una especie de barrera que logró absorber el ataque lanzado por Orlok.

Aziz: Has perdido fuerza con los años, Orlok. Antes ese ataque me habría hecho retroceder o lanzarme por los aires de verdad.

Le respondía en plan burla el alíen ante el ataque tan débil que Orlok le había lanzado.

Orlok: Si hubiera querido, te habría destruido con un solo disparo. Esta vez vengo a hablar.

Aziz: ¡Mis armas hablaran por mí, canalla!

Gritaba Aziz donde empezó a correr en dirección a Orlok, disparando sus pistolas de forma incesante. Orlok trató de atraparlo con su garra, pero Aziz lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado y ahí sacando su espada, le dio un tajo en su brazo sin hacerle nada. Luego se desplazó a gran velocidad el alíen, para atacar a Orlok desde varios ángulos donde la gran máquina trataba sin demasiado éxito de atrapar a Aziz.

Orlok: ¡Estate quieto!

Aziz: Je, je, je ¡Lo siento! ¡No te oigo! ¡El ruido que hace mi espada al golpear tu fea carcasa, me impide oírte!

Respondía con burla Aziz sin dejar de atacar de varios ángulos a alta velocidad por toda la armadura de Orlok. Orlok ya harto de la situación, cargó de energía su cañón de brazo. En vez de tratar de dar a Aziz con el arma, golpeó con el cañón del brazo el suelo, provocando una fuerte explosión, donde hizo que Aziz saliera volando por la fuerza del impulso y se chocara contra la pared.

Aziz: Vale. Eso ha sido inesperado.

Decía algo aturdido el alíen mientras salía de la pared rocosa. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer algo más, Orlok bajó de golpe su brazo, atrapando entre sus falanges al alíen a modo de jaula, reteniendo dentro a Aziz.

Aziz: ¡Eh! ¡Suéltame, montón de chatarra!

Gritaba Aziz mientras trataba de salir de ahí, pero sin éxito alguno. Orlok mirando seriamente a Aziz, le dijo a éste.

Orlok: No he venido a pelear contigo, sino a hablar.

Aziz: Sí, claro ¿Por qué debería creerte?

Orlok: Porque te haberlo querido, te habría eliminado ya.

Aziz: Me habría gustado ver como lo intentas, chatarra. Tengo más de un mil y trece trucos para salir de aquí (en realidad solo se me ocurren dos ahora mismo).

Contestó desafiante el alíen a Orlok. La gran máquina sin apartar la vista de Aziz donde este último aun trataba por todos los medios de salir del agarre de Orlok, le contestó.

Orlok: Créeme, Aziz. Lo que vengo a proponerte, te interesará tanto a ti como a tus nuevos aliados de la patrulla que has hecho.

Aziz: Lo dudo mucho. No tienes nada que me pueda interesar.

Orlok: ¿Ni siquiera para acabar con la actual Jerarquía desde dentro de sus propias filas?

La pregunta de Orlok hizo que Aziz se detuviera en el acto, para acto seguido quedarse mirando a Orlok con curiosidad.

Volviendo con Vulcania, Mistic y Comet. Estos últimos habían caído de una gran cascada.

Río abajo, habían los restos de una barca destrozada. Del agua, emergía Mistic donde llevaba consigo a un inconsciente Comet. La yegua nadó hasta la orilla al semental y una vez en ella, lo arrastró hasta alejarlo del agua. Ahí tumbando al semental boca arriba, la yegua miró preocupado a éste mientras comentaba para sí.

Mistic: Menuda caída y Comet no presenta señal alguna de estar consciente ¿Se habrá ahogado? Si es así, tendré que hacerle el boca a boca ¡Ihhh...! Me emociono con solo pensarlo.

Decía la yegua con algunos corazones a su alrededor y una sonrisa loca. Sin más tardar, se acercó al semental para hacerle la respiración artificial. Sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse hasta que de repente emergió Vulcania del agua donde esta gritó.

Vulcania: ¡Ahhhh...! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esos malditos me pagarán por esto! ¡Nadie bombardea a Vulcania y se sale de rositas!

Gritaba completamente enfadada la yegua artillera, interrumpiendo el momento de Mistic con Comet, donde la yegua transformista desvió la mirada hacia Vulcania en parte molesta porque la arruinaran el momento. Vulcania saliendo del agua para sacudirse un poco, miró a Mistic y al inconsciente Comet, donde ahí preguntó.

Vulcania: ¡Comet! ¿Está él bien? No se habrá ahogado ¿Verdad?

Mistic: Precisamente iba ha...

No pudo terminar la frase Mistic porque cuando miró abajo, notó que Comet ya no estaba. El pegaso completamente consciente estaba enfrente de Vulcania agarrándola del casco y con expresión de enamorado.

Comet: Sí, Vulcania. Estoy de maravilla.

Mistic cayó al suelo al estilo anime ante la escena a la vez que maldecía su suerte por no haber tenido su momento con Comet.

Comet: Oh, Vulcania ¿Tanto te preocupas por mí?

Preguntaba con expresión de total enamoramiento, cosa que Vulcania sin notar eso del pegaso, le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Vulcania: Pues claro. Eres nuestro amigo y es normal que nos preocupemos por ti.

Comet: Ya me metió en el "Friendzone".

Decía el pegaso sentado enfrente de un árbol y con un aura de depresión a su alrededor. Vulcania con una gota de sudor tipo anime en la cabeza, miraba con extrañeza al pegaso donde no comprendía las acciones de este.

No solo el pegaso, Mistic enfrente de otro árbol con aura igual de depresión, iba murmurando para sí.

Mistic: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no logro que se fije en mí? ¿Acaso no soy bonita? ¿Por qué me haces esto, universo? ¿Por qué..?

Vulcania: ¿Mistic? ¿Tú también? Vale. Esto ya se vuelve cada vez más raro por momentos.

Comentaba la yegua con un casco detrás de la cabeza, ya que no lograba entender nada a lo que pasaba con su compañera y el pegaso.

Mientras Comet seguía en su depresión, escuchó una voz que solo era captada por él.

¿?: Por favor...Que algún fuerte y apuesto caballero me ayude.

Comet: ¿Y eso?

Comet seguía escuchando la voz, donde ahí se puso a correr en dirección donde escuchaba. Vulcania y Mistic notando eso, trataron de seguirlo.

Vulcania: ¡Comet! ¿A dónde vas?

Mistic: ¡Vuelve!

Ambas empezaron también a correr para seguir al pegaso en medio de la densa selva. Así hasta que Comet siendo el que iba delante, llegó hasta un claro donde había una torre.

¿?: ¡Yujuuuu! ¡Por aquí, mi apuesto caballero!

Se escuchaba una voz femenina en la ventana de una alta torre. Comet escuchando la voz, la respondió alzando la voz.

Comet: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: ¡Soy una hermosa princesa, que está atrapada en este horrible castillo maldito, esperando que un fuerte y valiente caballero me rescate! ¡Por favor! ¡Subid aquí para que me podáis salvar, casarnos y tener muchos hijos!

De la ventaba salió una enorme y lanza trenza entre rubio y blanco a modo de acuerda para subir.

Comet: (Sí que tiene una crin muy larga. Ni la Rapunzel esa). Yo ya tengo a una hermosa princesa guerrera, pero supongo que puedo hacer el favor de rescatarte.

El pegaso fue hacia la crin y agarrándose a ella como una cuerda, fue escalando por la pared para subir por ella.

Comet: Ya sé que puedo volar, pero en fin. Esto lo hace más heroico. Je, je, je.

Comentaba en parte bromeando el pegaso, donde seguía éste escalando por la pared.

¿?: ¡Adelante, mi apuesto caballero! Ya os queda poco.

Le animaba la voz femenina. Mientras tanto, Vulcania y Mistic ya habían llegado al lugar.

Vulcania: Ya llegamos. Por fin.

Comet: ¿Qué está haciendo Comet?

Ambas yeguas veían a Comet escalar la pared a través de la larga crin colgante.

Vulcan: ¿Por qué está subiendo Comet por esa cuerda rara cuando sería más fácil hacerlo volando?

Preguntaba la yegua artillera mientras Mistic con expresión enamorada, respondió.

Mistic: No lo sé, pero se le ve bastante valiente y apuesto así en plan héroe.

Unos corazones flotaban por alrededor de Mistic mientras Vulcania centrando su atención en un enorme matojo de plantas y lianas que parecían tapar algo, la llamó poderosamente la atención.

Vulcania: Parece que hay algo ahí.

Vulcania activando de su armadura unas motosierras de energía, empezó a cortar las plantas, revelando unos carteles de avisos.

Vulcania: Unos carteles.

Mistic: ¿Y qué ponen?

Preguntaba ahora Mistic con curiosidad. Vulcania leyendo en voz alta los carteles, dijo.

Vulcania: Son carteles de aviso. Aquí dice "Peligro. Torre maldita. No acercarse ni loco. Solo las princesas feas pueden entrar o salir. Si no se es una princesa fea o al menos más fea que una folklórica noventera, no acercarse ni loco o de lo contrario el guardián atacará como un poseso".

Terminó de leer Vulcania. Ahora ambas yeguas sabían que era una trampa y se alarmaron por ello.

Mistic: Espera...Eso quiere decir...

Vulcania: Que Comet está en peligro.

Comet seguía subiendo por la crin hasta que se vio a Vulcania y a Mistic, donde ambas yeguas agitando los brazos para que le vieran, trataron de llamarlo.

Comet: ¡Hombre, chicas! ¿Qué tal? ¡Un momento que subo y enseguida vuelvo!

Vulcania: ¡Comet, vuelve!

Mistic: ¡Es una trampa! ¡Y no para turistas precisamente!

Vulcania: ¡Baja ya, idiota!

Para desgracia de ellas, Comet no lograba escucharlas nada de lo que le decían. El pegaso todo sonriente alzaba un casco en señal de saludo mientras decía.

Comet: Mira tú, que monas. Dándome ánimos para que siga. Je, je, je. Que buenas chicas, sobre todo mi linda y hermosa belleza guerrera Vulcania. Je, je, je.

Decía el pegaso confundiendo los intentos de avisos de las dos yeguas con ánimos. Comet seguía subiendo por la trenza (habría llegado antes volando).

Mistic: ¡No sigas, Comet! ¡Es una trampa!

Vulcania: Es inútil. No nos oye (o hace como que no nos oye).

Comentaban ambas yeguas al ver que los intentos de avisar al pegaso no funcionaban. Finalmente Comet llegó hasta la ventana donde ahí de pie con pose heroica, se presentó.

Comet: ¡Hola, hermosa damisela! ¡Aquí está el gran Comet Galaxy para lo que haga falta! Je, je, je.

¿? : Oh, valiente caballero. Como me alegro de que estéis aquí.

Se escuchaba de nuevo la voz de la presunta princesa. Comet cuando pudo por fin ver a la presunta princesa, su expresión cambió a una de total sorpresa.

Delante de él en vez de estar una princesa, había una ser verdaderamente peluda de color amarillo blanquecino como las largas trenzas que tenía. Tenía tanto pelo que como mucho se le veían solo los ojos y los cascos. Tanto pelo la daba la impresión de de tener hasta barba y tenía lacitos en todas partes.

Comet: ¡Arrea! ¡Un monstruo! ¡Ahhh...!

Gritaba completamente asustado el pegaso donde de inmediato trató de huir volando por la ventana, pero una de las trenzas de la presunta princesa lo atrapó de una de sus patas traseras.

Ser peluda: ¡No tan rápido! ¡Volved aquí, mi bravo caballero!

Comet: ¡Noooo...! ¡Yo me quiero iiiiir...!

Gritaba de nuevo el pegaso completamente asustado el pegaso mientras era tirado para dentro.

Comet: ¡Socoroooo! ¡Ayudadmeeeee!

Se le escuchaba gritar pidiendo ayuda el pegaso desde el interior del castillo. Vulcania y Mistic eran las únicas que podían escucharle.

Vulcania: Ese idiota. Mira que dejarse pescar como un besugo ¡Sementales! En cuando ven alguna chica bonita, se vuelven completamente idiotas.

Comentaba con tono molesto y de forma reprochadora la yegua por el hecho de que Comet se lanzara sin pensar. En cambio Mistic que estaba enormemente preocupada por el pegaso, comentó.

Mistic: Tenemos que rescatar a Comet como sea. No podemos dejarle al pobre solo ahí, con quién sabe las que estarán allí y con malvadas intenciones.

Vulcania: Muy bien. En tal caso, vamos a saco al castillo ese.

Respondió decidida Vulcania. Justo en ese momento, de la gran entrada de madera se abrió una parte, donde de ella salió un especie de murciélago con aire de dibujo animado. Dicho murciélago fue volando hacia ambas yeguas y se quedó mirando detenidamente a cada una de ellas. Vulcania y Mistic miraban con curiosidad a dicho murciélago.

Vulcania: ¿Qué hace este murciélago?

Mistic: No lo sé. Casi parece como si nos estuviera analizando.

Comentaron ambas yeguas mientras el murciélago terminaba de analizar a ambas yeguas. Luego de unos instantes, el murciélago negó con la cabeza y volvió hacia el hueco de donde vino y se cerró tras de sí.

Mistic: Vale. Eso sí que es raro. No tengo ni idea de lo que se supone que acaba de hacer.

Vulcania: No importa. Ahora tenemos como preferencia rescatar al idiota ese con cerebro de pluma. Vamos. Pienso mandar esa puerta a mandar por saco.

Decía toda confiada la yegua, hasta que de repente un especie de adorno en forma de sol con rostro que estaba a la entrada del castillo, empezó a moverse. Cosa que llamó la atención de ambas yeguas.

Mistic: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

En respuesta, el sol empezó a elevarse como si una fuerza invisible lo llevase. Ahí varias piezas de metal y rocas fueron flotando hacia dicho sol y se unieron a él.

Cayendo duramente al piso, apareció enfrente de las yeguas el mismo sol, pero con cuerpo mecánico de metal y rocas, dos grandes manos rocosas y pies del mismo, estando éstas unidas por extensiones de metal al cuerpo que era mezcla de metal y roca. Vulcania y Mistic se pusieron en guardia al verlo.

Vulcania: Ese debe ser como un guardián o algo así.

Mistic: ¿Tú crees, compañera?

Preguntaba Mistic aunque en el fondo ella sospechaba lo mismo. El guardián ahí alzó su brazo y trató de aplastar a ambas yeguas.

Vulcania: ¡Cuidado!

Vulcania y Mistic se apartaron para evitar ser aplastadas por el enorme puño de roca del guardián.

Vulcania mientras se apartaba, sacó varias ametralladoras de sus brazos y un lanzamisiles de la espalda.

Vulcania: ¡Come plomo y explosivos!

Gritaba Vulcania donde de inmediato empezó a disparar una salva de disparos y misiles contra el guardián. El guardián recibiendo primero los disparos de balas, se cubrió con los brazos para protegerse. Luego llegaron los misiles donde impactaron por todo su cuerpo, causando fuertes daños en él.

Pese al ataque, el guardián no se rindió y alzando su otro brazo, disparó de la palma de su mano múltiples piedras a modo de ametralladoras contra Vulcania. La yegua tuvo que ahí ponerse a correr para evitar ser golpeada por dichas piedras donde allí donde golpeaban, quedaba destrozado.

Mistic: ¡No te olvides de mí!

Gritaba Mistic donde con forma de un enorme armadillo, rodó hasta el guardián y placó contra su espalda, haciendo que se saliera volando y luego cayera al suelo.

Mistic: ¡Nada se interpondrá entre yo y mi querido Comet!

Decía la yegua completamente decidida a rescatar a Comet, donde acto seguido adoptó forma de ursa menor y agarrando al guardián, giró sobre sí misma varias veces para luego lanzarlo y estrellarlo contra la pared del castillo.

Vulcania: ¡Bien hecho, Mistic! Ahora voy yo.

Vulcania alzó sus brazos donde múltiples piezas surgían de ellas, formando un enorme cañón de energía. Ahí la yegua fue cargando de energía el arma para efectuar un potente disparo para cuando fuese el momento.

El guardián que logró ponerse de pie, fue avanzando hacia donde estaban Mistic y Vulcania, donde esta última aun seguía cargando de energía el arma.

Vulcania: Un poco más.

El guardián se iba acercando.

Vulcania: Ya casi...

El guardián estaba cada vez más cerca.

Vulcania: Unos instantes más...

El guardián alzó ambos brazos con intención de aplastar a ambas yeguas. Mistic miraba aquello con enorme preocupación.

Mistic: Vulcania...

Vulcania: Un segundos más...

Finalmente el guardián bajo de golpe sus brazos.

Mistic: ¡Vulcaniaaaa..!

Vulcania: ¡Yaaaa...!

Gritó Vulcania finalmente disparando su cañón, donde un enorme haz de energía salía del arma, cubriendo al guardián por completo.

Cuando todo acabó, solo quedaban los restos del guardián tirados por el suelo y el sol partido en dos. Vulcania deshaciendo su arma, sonrió satisfecha mientras comentaba.

Vulcania: Esto ya está.

Mistic: Sí. No ha sido tan difícil la verdad.

Comentaban sonrientes ambas yeguas, hasta que las piezas con la que estaba antes compuesto el guardián, empezaron a moverse. Aquello alertó a las yeguas.

Mistic: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Vulcania: Me temo que esto no ha acabado.

Ambas yeguas pudieron ver como las piezas del guardián volvían a flotar y el sol volviendo a unirse y quedando como nuevo como si nunca hubiese sido partido. Las piezas y el sol se unieron para formar de nuevo al guardián.

Vulcania: ¡No fastidies!

Exclamó molesta Vulcania al ver al guardián reconstruido como si nada. El guardián alzando sus brazos y apuntando con las palmas de sus manos a las yeguas, volvió a disparar infinidad de piedras.

Vulcania: ¡Cuidado!

Vulcania y Mistic salieron corriendo para huir del lugar.

Vulcania: ¡Tenemos que retirarnos!

Mistic: Pero ¿Y Comet?

Preguntaba esta última, estando ésta enormemente preocupada por el pegaso. Vulcania comprendiendo su preocupación, la respondió.

Vulcania: ¡Ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada! ¡Por lo visto ese guardián se reconstruye cuando es destruido! ¡Por eso es mejor retirarse y pensar un plan!

Mistic: Sí...Pero...

Vulcania: No te preocupes. Encontraremos la forma de rescatarlo. Ahora debemos retirarnos y pensar un plan.

Volvía a repetirla Vulcania sobre lo de retirarse y pensar un plan. Mistic aunque no quería dejar a Comet ante el peligro, no tuvo más remedio que dar la razón a Vulcania y huir del lugar.

Cuando ambas yeguas se ocultaron en la selva, el guardián volvió a caerse en piezas y el sol regresaba a su lugar en el castillo.

Una vez a una distancia prudencial, ambas yeguas ocultas entre los árboles, comentaron entre ellas.

Vulcania: Presiento que ese guardián nos dará muchos problemas. No importa cuantas veces logremos derribarlo si puede luego reconstruirse.

Mistic: Tal vez si adoptamos nuestras formas avanzadas, podríamos destruirlo. Digo yo, vamos.

Respondía Mistic a su compañera ante alguna posible idea. Vulcania no muy seguro, la respondió a su compañera.

Vulcania: No estamos seguras de que si se reconstruirá luego o no. Debemos buscar alguna forma de entrar.

Ambas yeguas se pusieron a pensar en alguna forma de entrar, hasta que Mistic que tenía una bombilla apagada sobre su cabeza, se iluminó de golpe al ocurrirse una idea y ahí decir toda animada.

Mistic: ¡Eso es! Ya sé como entrar allí. Un plan bien elaborado y llena de estilo.

Decía toda animada Mistic, haciendo que Vulcania mirase con curiosidad a su compañera.

Mientras tanto en el interior del castillo, Comet estaba encadenado de los brazos en una silla.

Comet: ¡Sacadme de aquí!

Gritaba el pegaso donde trataba por todos los medios de liberar los brazos, pero las cadenas eran demasiado fuertes para lograrlo. Luego de un rato, notó que había varios sapos delante de él donde el pegaso los miraba con curiosidad.

Dichos sapos no apartaban la vista del pegaso al igual que este último de ellos. Comet mirando los sapos, hizo unas muecas feas como haciendo sonidos de miedo, haciendo que los sapos salieran huyendo. El pegaso se rió levemente por ello.

¿?: No te molestes en tratar de escapar. Ahora eres nuestro para lo que queramos.

Se escuchó de repente una misteriosa voz, que fue captada por el pegaso donde ahí preguntó.

Comet: ¿Quién es? No sé para que me retenéis aquí, pero os exijo que me liberéis ahora mismo. Al menos podríais tener el detalle de revelaros quiénes sois, vamos.

Exigía respuestas el pegaso. Finalmente una luz se iluminó revelando a cuatro personajes misteriosos, donde el pegaso se quedó sin habla al ver quiénes eran.

Veía a la misma criatura peluda de antes. También un enorme ogro hembra de piel color cobre, con una mata de pelo rojo que la tapaba los ojos. Una especie de pony momia con todo el cuerpo vendado, con dos coletas grandes de tono rubio en la cabeza. Finalmente una pony zombie de cuerpo descompuesto y con crin pelirroja larga. Lo más curioso es que salvo por la ser peluda, todas tenían trajes y coronas como de princesas.

Comet estaba en shock al ver a tan peculiares criaturas donde no pudo evitar comentar.

Comet: ¡Mi madre! ¿Qué rayos es esto? ¡Una ogra! ¡Una cosa peluda! ¡Una momia y una zombie! ¿Cómo es posible que haya tanta criatura horrible junta?

Decía completamente sobresaltado el pegaso. Ninguna de las criaturas parecía afectarla las palabras, salvo a la zombie donde parecía que las palabras del pegaso la hicieron daño y se escondió por detrás de la pony momia. Ahí la ogra tomó la palabra.

Ogra: Deja que nos presentemos. Yo soy Mindy.

Criatura peluda: Yo soy Mandy.

Momia: Yo soy Mendy.

Zombi: Y yo...Soy Mondy...

Se presentaron las cuatro. Comet parecía confundido.

Comet: Ehhh...Encantado...Solo que ¿Para qué rayos me tenéis aquí retenido?

Preguntaba el pegaso. Ahí la ogra la contestó.

Mindy: Muy simple. Te necesitamos para librarnos de la maldición.

Comet: ¿Maldición?

Mandy: Así es. Aunque no lo parezcamos, hubo un tiempo que nosotras cuatro, eramos hermosas princesas.

Contestó la criatura peluda. Comet ahí puso expresión como diciendo "¿En serio?" como si no se creyera lo que decía esta última.

Mendy: Es cierto. Éramos hermosas princesas antes.

Mindy: Y muchos príncipes venían de todas partes para cortejarnos.

Explicaban éstas mientras una imagen se mostraba un hermoso castillo, donde había una enorme fila llena de príncipes provenientes de distintas tierras para cortejarlas.

Mendy: Uno de nuestros mayores pasatiempos eran ver como los príncipes nos cortejaban, para luego mandarles a paseo. je, je, je.

Comentaba ahora la momía sin poder evitar reírse mientras una escena se mostraba a las cuatro princesas cada un en su propio trono, donde enfrente de ellas había un gran número de príncipes. Uno las iba cortejando con bellas palabras, para luego terminar con las princesas burlándose de él y tras pulsar un botón, una bota gigante con mecanismos en él, salía de la nada para dar una patada al príncipe donde salía volando por una ventana y perderse en la lejanía.

Mandy: Fue así por un tiempo.

Mendy: Hasta que un día vino un dios antiguo a cortejarnos.

Otra escena se mostraba a un dios antiguo donde todo caballeroso las iba cortejando.

Mondy: Recuerdo que de todos, a él le tratamos mucho peor que los demás.

Mindy: Le tratamos peor que una rata peluda y apestosa.

Mandy: Y a causa de ello se enfado, echándonos a todas una maldición.

Mandy: Convirtiéndonos en las horribles criaturas que somos ahora.

Terminaron de explicar las cuatro criaturas, donde el pegaso las prestaba su total atención. Luego ahí con curiosidad preguntó.

Comet: Ya veo. Por culpa de vuestro egoísmo os convertisteis en eso. La cuestión es ¿Qué pinto yo en todo eso?

Mindy: Muy simple. La única forma de liberarnos de la maldición es con un beso.

Comet: ¿Un beso?

Mandy: Así es. Si recibimos un beso de amor, nos liberaremos de la maldición.

Mindy: Así es. Pero si el beso no es sincero. Je, je, je.

Comet: ¿Qué pasa si no es sincero?

Preguntó el pegaso con algo de miedo al saber la respuesta. La ogra tras pensárselo mejor, le dijo.

Mindy: Bueno. No importa. Ahora debemos decidir quién será el primero en recibir el beso. Mientras tanto, no te muevas de ahí. Je, je, je.

Decía esto la ogra terminando en una risa perversa mientras esta y las otras se iban de allí. La pony zombi que era la última, miró por un momento a Comet y luego siguió con las otras, dejando finalmente solo al pegaso.

Comet: Ay...Madre...¿En qué lío me he metido yo? Al menos mi hermana no está aquí para verme en este estado. Si no, me habría puesto hasta arriba de sermones.

Comentaba el pegaso teniendo en su mente la aterradora idea del hecho de tener que besar a cualquiera de las cuatro y horribles criaturas.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la selva.

Lobo plateado: ¡Disfraces! ¡Disfraces de todo tipo! ¡Para cualquier situación para lo que haga falta! ¡Para pasar desapercibido! ¡Para evitar al cobrador de impuestos! ¡Para poder colarse en un castillo embrujado llena de princesas hechizadas monstruosas sin llamar la atención haciéndose pasar también por una princesa fea monstruosa y así poder liberar a vuestro amigo secuestrado!

Se anunciaba un lobo plateado (¿Pilláis la referencia? XDD) que ocupaba un carromato tienda llena de disfraces. Mistic con un disfraz de siamesa (donde era una versión de ella misma unida a una más pequeña y ambas con forma de changelings antiguos), llevaba un atuendo verde musgo de princesa.

Mistic: Bien. Creo que con esto daremos el pego.

Mistic2: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Mistic. Nadie se percatará de que no somos unas autenticas princesas feas.

La respondía la otra Mistic más pequeña como si tuviera mente propia y ahí ambas se pusieron a conversar con la otra.

Mistic: Ya te digo. Podremos colarnos por el castillo y rescatar a Comet.

Mistic2: Donde nos estará eternamente agradecidos por salvarnos.

Mistic: Donde al final se dará cuenta de que yo soy única para él.

Decía la primera con actitud enamorada y con corazones en su cabeza. La otra Mistic no estando de acuerdo, miró feo a la primera y la dijo a esta.

Mistic2: ¡De eso nada! ¡Comet será para mí!

Mistic: ¡Ni por asomo! ¡Será mío!

Mistic2: ¡No! ¡Mío!

Mistic: ¡Ni mucho menos! ¡Será solo mío y nadie más!

Ambas Mistic empezaron una cómica discusión con la otra (¿Soy el único que le parece raro que Mistic en cierto modo discuta con ella misma? XDD). Así hasta que aparecía Vulcania.

Vulcania: Hola, Mistic ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que así daré el pego?

Preguntaba Vulcania con una sonrisa mientras caminaba con un simple vestido blanco, donde debajo ocultaba su armadura donde hacía que el vestido se la viera algo más abultado. Llevaba puesto unos zapatos de tacón donde la yegua tenía problemas para andar con ellos. También estaba completamente despeinada. Mistic observando a su amiga donde lejos de parecer fea sino hermosa, la dijo casi a modo de reproche.

Mistic: Vulcania. Se trata de aparentar ser una princesa fea.

Mistic2: Cierto. Así pareces lo contrario.

Vulcania confundida ante las palabras de sus compañeras, miraba su vestido a la vez que la decía a su amiga.

Vulcania: No entiendo por qué. Es el vestido más feo que he encontrado para parecer una princesa fea. Hasta me he revuelto la crin para estar mal peinada y la más fea posible.

Mistic: (Eso es bastante discutible).

Mistic2: (Ya te digo).

Vulcania trataba de caminar, pero la yegua no estaba habituada en absoluto a los zapatos de tacón y al final se tropezó y cayó al suelo, haciendo que se diera de morros contra un charco de barro. Aquello hizo que Vulcania estuviera cubierta de barro en parte de la cara y su crin.

Mistic2: Ahora sí que parece una princesa fea.

Mistic: Tú lo has dicho.

Ambas Mistic se reían por lo bajo al ver a Vulcania en parte cubierta de barro.

Mistic: En fin. Vamos. Cuanto más antes rescatemos a Comet, mejor.

Mistic2: Tú lo has dicho.

Ambas yeguas (¿O deberían ser tres? XDD), fueron hacia el castillo maldito. Como la vez anterior, el murciélago fue volando para inspeccionarlas. El murciélago se acercó a Vulcania donde la miró con sospecha a esta.

Vulcania: Oh, oh...Me parece que no va a colar.

Comentaba con preocupación la yegua artillera. El murciélago iba a inspeccionar más a fondo, hasta que Mistic se puso por medio y llamando la atención del murciélago, le dijo a éste.

Mistic: ¿Y nosotras?

Mistic2: ¿Acaso no somos unas princesas feas?

Preguntaron las dos, tratando de poner las expresiones más feas en sus rostros. Aquello bastó para que el murciélago asustado volviera al castillo. Esta vez la puerta del castillo se abrió para dejar paso a Vulcania y Mistic.

Vulcania: Mira. Al final funcionó.

Decía sonriendo Vulcania al ver que la puerta ya se abría. Mistic con una sonrisa triunfadora, la contestó.

Mistic: Pues claro ¿Acaso lo dudabas? Sabía yo que mi idea funcionaría.

Mistic2: ¿Qué dices? ¡La idea ha sido mía!

Mistic: ¡No digas bobadas! ¡Fue mía la idea!

Mistic2: ¡No! ¡Mía!

Mistic: ¡Mía!

Mistic2: ¡Mía!

Discutieron ambas Mistic hasta que Vulcania ya harta, las llamó la atención a ambas.

Vulcania: ¡Callaos las...! ¿Dos? Ahora entremos.

Y ahí las dos...o las tres, entraron en el castillo.

Comet estaba aun sentado en la silla con las cadenas puestas. Con él estaba la Mondy donde la zombie trataba de darle algo de beber.

Mondy: Por favor, caballero. Bebed un poco.

Le ofrecía agua la yegua. El pegaso asqueado por la apariencia de la yegua, se apartó del cuenco del agua y con repulsión la respondió.

Comet: ¡Puag! ¡Por favor! No te me acerques con esa piel putrefacta. Que me hacen entrar con ganas de vomitar, madre mía.

Mondy se sintió mal por las palabras del pegaso, haciendo que ésta se apenara.

Mondy: Créeme. Lo último que querría es hacerte daño alguno.

Comet: Cuesta creerlo.

Mondy: Aunque no lo creas, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con mis hermanas con lo de divertirse a consta de los príncipes que venían a cortejarnos. Y mira donde nos llevó eso.

Comet: ¿Hermanas? ¿En serio son tus hermanas esas?

Preguntó con curiosidad el pegaso ahora mirando con curiosidad a la pony zombie. Mondy con pena y asintiendo con la cabeza, le respondió.

Mondy: ¿No lo hemos mencionado? Las cuatro somos hermanas.

Comet: Quién lo diría.

Respondía el pegaso rotando este los ojos. Su momento fue interrumpido cuando apareció Mindy y ahí alzó la voz.

Mindy: ¿Qué estás haciendo, Mondy?

Mondy se sobresaltó al escuchar la fuerte voz de Mindy, a la vez que la contestaba a ella.

Mondy: Solo...Solo le iba a dar algo de agua.

Mindy: ¡Ja! Seguro que querías aprovechar para robarle el beso. Venía a decirte que han aparecido dos nuevas princesas feas a nuestro castillo.

Mondy: ¿Dos nuevas princesas feas?

Preguntó con curiosidad la pony zombie, donde la ogra ahí la contestó.

Mindy: Así es. Seguro que se habrán enterado de que tenemos a un noble caballero con nosotras. Je, je, je. Bueno. Ya se verá que pasa.

La ogra ahora mirando a Comet, le dijo ahora a éste.

Mindy: Por cierto, amiguito. Una cosa que creo que no mencioné, es que si el beso no es sincero, te convertirás en sapo.

Comet: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera un momento! ¿Acaso vas a decirme que todos esos sapos son...?

Alzó la voz alarmado el pegaso al descubrir que los sapos eran antes otros desgraciados que se toparon con las princesas hechizadas. La ogra sonriendo malvadamente, le contestó.

Mindy: Así es. Por lo tanto, más te vale que el beso que nos des a cualquiera de nosotras, sea bien sincero y apasionado. Je, je, je.

Decía esto la ogra donde se marchó junto con Mondy. Esta última no parecía muy de acuerdo con lo de hacerle eso al pegaso. Una vez solo, Comet tragando saliva, miró preocupado a los demás sapos donde ahora temía por su futuro y convertirse ante la situación en un futuro y verdoso sapo asqueroso y come moscas.

Mientras tanto, Mistic y Vulcania ya dentro del castillo, siendo acompañadas por Mendy y Mandy, iban subiendo por los escalones.

Mandy: Así que vosotras también sois victimas de una maldición.

Mistic y Mistic2: Así es. Estoy condenada aparte de tener este horrible aspecto a tener que aguantar a esta pesada a mi lado por largo tiempo.

Respondían ambas Mistics completamente metidas en su papel. Mendy mirando a Vulcania, la quiso preguntar a ésta.

Mendy: ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu maldición?

Ante la pregunta, Vulcania un tanto nerviosa, trató de responder.

Vulcania: Pues...Mi maldición es un tanto complicada...Mi maldición es...

No pudo terminar la frase porque una vez más se volvió a tropezar con los tacones, haciendo que Vulcania fuera rodando para abajo por la escalera de caracol. Las otras podían escuchar los quejidos de dolor de Vulcania mientras iba cayendo abajo.

Mendy: Vaya...Parece que su maldición se las trae.

Comentaba la momia, considerando ésta que lo que la pasó a Vulcania era en cierto modo su maldición.

Más tarde, Vulcania y Mistic se reunieron con el resto de las princesas malditas. Tras presentar a las dos presuntas princesas, la ogra ahí tomó la palabra.

Mindy: Bien. Hemos tomado una decisión para averiguar quién se llevará el beso.

Mandy: ¡Vamos a organizar un concurso!

Decía animada la ser peluda. Mindy ahí siguió hablando.

Mindy: Y la que gane, podrá llevarse el beso del caballero pegaso.

Vulcania: ¿El beso?

Mistic: ¿Qué es eso del beso?

Preguntaron ambas yeguas. Ahí la pony zombie las contestó.

Mondy: La única forma de que la maldición se vaya, es recibiendo un beso de un apuesto caballero. Solo que si el beso no es sincero, el caballero se convierte en sapos .

Vulcania y Mistic al escuchar eso, se reunieron y entre ellas murmuraron.

Vulcania: ¿Lo has oído, Mistic? Tenemos que ganar el concurso y así poder rescatar a Comet.

Mistic: Sí. Sobre todo la idea de recibir un beso suyo me agrada. Je, je, je.

Respondía Mistic sonriendo como una colegiala enamorada. Vulcania con actitud seria, la dijo a su amiga.

Vulcania: Debemos ayudarlo, porque de lo contrario, existe el riesgo de que se convierta en sapos.

Mistic2: Sí. Y seguro que eso no le favorecerá nada.

Respondía la otra Mistic.

Mindy: ¡Todos de acuerdo pues! ¡Vamos a organizar el concurso de talentos!

Finalmente empezó el concurso. En una habitación muy amplia, Comet aun sentado y encadenado cerca de la pared, tenía delante de él a las princesas como Vulcania y Mistic, aunque a estas dos últimas con sus disfraces el pegaso no las reconoció.

Mindy: Bien. Que empiece el concurso de talentos.

El suelo empezó a abrirse en círculo, mostrando un foso de lava y una pasarela de madera. Aquello llamó la atención de Mistic y Vulcania.

Mistic: ¿Tienen un foso de lava en el castillo?

Mistic2: Tiene que ser en cierto modo la calefacción de la casa ¿Te has fijado en lo grande que es?

Vulcania: Bien. Tenemos que estar preparados para ganar como sea.

Decía con decisión Vulcania.

La primera en empezar fue Mandy. Esta en la pasarela, estaba tocando el arpa a la vez que cantaba. El problema es que cantaba tan mal que hacía que los oídos de Comet le doliesen de verdad. Comet intentaba tapárselos con sus cascos, pero las cadenas solo le permitían taparse un oído a la vez.

Comet: ¡Ahhh! ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Esa se lleva cero patatero!

Gritaba Comet mientras sacaba un cartel donde ponía un 0. Mandy toda triste, abandonó la pasarela.

La siguiente fue Mendy donde con un vestido en forma de delantal, caminaba delicadamente por la pasarela, pero en ese momento se atragantó y se la salió la dentadura donde cayó a los pies del pegaso. Comet asqueado por ello, exclamó a la vez que volvía a sacar el cartel de 0.

Comet: ¡Ahhh..! ¡Que asco, madre mía! ¡Cero patatero tú también!

Mendy toda avergoanzada, se marchó corriendo de allí. Mistic fue la siguiente en empezar.

Mistic: Bien. Paso a paso.

Mistic2: Lo mismo digo.

Ambas yeguas fueron caminando por la pasarela, hasta que sin querer se hicieron un lío en las patas y se cayeron de morros enfrente del pegaso. Comet viendo eso, comentó.

Comet: ¡Qué mal! ¡Doble cero para ti!

Decía el pegaso sacando un cartel con dos 0 en él. Mistic se sintió frustrada por no lograr demostrar su valía ante el pegaso que tanto el gustaba. Cuando pasó al lado de Vulcania, la yegua artillera un tanto molesta, comentó.

Vulcania: A este paso nunca vamos a lograr sacar a Comet.

Ante aquellas palabras, Mistic y su doble, miraron muy molestas a Vulcania y la dijeron a ésta.

Mistic: ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues ya me gustaría verte hacerlo a ti, señorita no puedo dar dos pasos sin caerme!

Vulcania: ¿Y quién necesita caminar?

Decía con una sonrisa de confianza la yegua donde quitándose los zapatos de tacón, fue corriendo a la pasarela, saltó y apoyando sus cascos delanteros en el suelo, tomó impulso para hacer un triple salto mortal y caer de pie delante del semental. Comet con corazones en los ojos, exclamó.

Comet: ¡Mi madre! ¡Menuda yegua! Vulcania podría aprender algo de esta yegua ¡Tienes un diez, preciosa!

Exclamaba completamente emocionado el semental mientras sacaba un cartel con un 10. Las princesas feas miraron molestas a Vulcania por ganar, aunque Mondy no parecía tan molesta como sus hermanas.

Luego siguió otra prueba donde estaban todas desfilando cada una con una vara en alto. Mistic y Vulcania eran las últimas, pero una vez más los zapatos se la jugaron a Vulcania donde la yegua se tropezó y cayendo sobre Mistic donde a su vez se chocó con las demás princesas, haciendo que todas acabaran en el suelo excepto Vulcania.

Vulcania miró la escena con una ligera gota de sudor y luego algo nerviosa, trató de sonreír para aliviar tensión. Comet mirando la escena, comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Comet: ¡Increíble! Belleza guerrera en estado puro que sabe como deshacerse de la competencia ¡Tienes un diez, preciosa! ¡Venid a recibir vuestro beso! ¡Os lo habeís ganado!

Decía todo emocionado el pegaso. Las princesas hechizadas miraron molestas a Vulcania y Mindy ya harta, exclamó.

Mindy: ¡Se acabó! ¡Hora de resolver esto a lo bestia!

Mindy chasqueó los dedos y de un gran armario que había en una pared, surgieron infinidad de platos grandes que iban directos hacia Vulcania.

Comet: ¡Cuidado, hermosa!

Gritó Comet donde por acto reflejo prendió sus cascos en llamas, logrando destruir los cierres y liberarse así. Como un cohete salió en defensa de Vulcania y con veloces movimientos de sus cascos impregnados en fuego, golpeó los platos donde mando a volar contra la y la sepultó con ellos contra la pared.

Mandy lanzó sus pelos a modo de látigos para tratar de atrapar a Mistic. La yegua deshaciendo su disfraz para recobrar su aspecto normal, fue esquivando los látigos que iban surgiendo de todas partes hasta que se enredaron unos con otros con Mistic dentro, donde la yegua con forma de anguila logró salir. Mandy quedó atrapada con sus propios pelos donde ahí la criatura peluda grito de frustración.

Vulcania se quitó el traje y así enfundar su armadura. Comet al reconocerla, primero se alegró y ahí todo sonriente la dijo a ésta.

Comet: ¡Vulcania! Ya sabía yo que erais vosotras. Je, je, je.

Vulcania: Sí, seguro.

Respondió con sarcasmo la yegua artillera mientras sacaba sus mazos de energía más que lista para usarlos en combate.

Ahí las dos yeguas y el pegaso se reunieron donde Mindy la ogro se liberó y se puso enfrente de los tres ponis, donde estos últimos miraban con atención a la ogra. Ahí Mindy se agarró el vestido y de un tirón lo mandó a volar al aire, revelando que la ogra llevaba ahora un traje de luchadora con máscara de lucha libre.

Aquello dejó perplejos al grupo, donde veían como la ogra hacía poses y haciendo músculos para intimidar. Comet miraba completamente flipado la escena mientras la ogra pisaba el suelo al estilo sumo.

Mistic: Ay, madre...Ahora sí que la vamos a tener clara.

Antes de que alguien fuera a hacer algo, Mondy agarró a Mandy que aun estaba atada y la llevó por la ventaba mientras llamaba la atención de los ponis.

Mondy: ¡Por aquí, deprisa!

Mondy usó los pelos de Mandy como soga para que el grupo pudiera escapar por la ventana.

Mondy: ¡Deprisa! ¡No podré retenerlas por mucho tiempo!

Los ponis no entendían las acciones de la zombie, pero decidieron no cuestionarlo y haciendo caso a ésta, fueron bajando por el pelo (¿Acaso Mistic y Comet no podrían haberlo hecho volando, llevando a Vulcania con ellos XDD?). Una vez fuera del castillo, la zombie asomándose por la ventana y mirando a Comet, se iba disculpando con éste.

Mondy: Prefiero seros horrible por mi aspecto que por mis actos. Siento mucho por todo el mal que os hicimos ¿Podréis alguna vez perdonarnos, noble caballero?

Las palabras de la zombie en cierto modo conmovió al pegaso, donde Comet antes miraba con asco a la yegua por su condición de pony zombie, ahora cambio a una de admiración y ahí la respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

Comet: Estaba equivocado. Ahora sé que una princesa no se la mide por sus ropajes o su perfume. Sin duda sois una pony maravillosa.

Decía el pegaso donde pasando su casco en sus labios, lanzó un beso volador. De él salió un corazón que fue flotando hasta introducirse en la ventana. Justo en ese momento hubo una especie de explosión de humo y el castillo antes de aspecto horrible, ahora era un hermoso castillo.

Por la ventaba salieron las cuatro princesas, solo que ahora eran hermosas yeguas.

Comet: ¡Arrea! Esto sí que ha sido inesperado. Cuatro criaturas horribles convertidas en hermosas princesas.

Comentaba completamente sorprendido el pegaso al ver a tales hermosas princesas. Así hasta que Mistic molesta le cogió con su magia y seria le dijo.

Mistic: Sí, sí, sí. Vamos. Te recuerdo que tenemos que buscar a tu hermana perdida.

Decía la yegua mientras arrastraba al pegaso, siendo seguido por Vulcania. Comet ahí se despedía con su casco de las princesas donde Mondy toda sonriente le despedía igual.

Horas más tarde...

El castillo volvía a llenarse de filas de príncipes que querían cortejar a las cuatro princesas.

Mondy: ¿Seguro que está bien que hagamos esto de nuevo?

Preguntaba un tanto preocupada la yegua al ver que estaban haciendo lo mismo de antes de ser hechizadas. Mindy con total tranquilidad, la contestó.

Mindy: Tú tranquila y yo nerviosa. Relájate. Je, je, je.

Las cuatro princesas miraban a un nuevo príncipe donde este parecía un tanto nervioso.

Mindy: Buff...Es feo y además débil. A paseo con él.

Decía la yegua bajando una palanca, haciendo que la bota de antes mandara a paseo al príncipe.

Moraleja de la historia. Nunca juzgar a alguien por su aspecto...Al menos la mayoría de los casos XDD.

Y otra cosa por si preguntáis. Todos los príncipes convertidos en sapos, retornaron a su aspecto normal...Excepto uno que era un príncipe sapo antes XDD. Como está el dicho "Ni el brujo más brujo, puede convertir el pan en pan" XDD.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **El personaje de Aziz proviene del fanfic " Un alien en Equestria" del autor " Nahuel836** **"**


	105. La Rebelión de Orlok

**La Rebelión de Orlok**

Por el espacio, en la nave de mando del ejercito celeste, estaban Blue Sky y el resto del grupo, presentes en la sala de reuniones. Con ellos estaba nada menos que Aziz.

Black: ¿Estás seguro de eso, Aziz?

Preguntaba la bat pony al alíen. Aziz asintiendo con la cabeza, la contestó.

Aziz: Por supuesto. Eso es lo que Orlok me contó. Por lo visto, Orlok y sus seguidores quieren rebelarse contra sus superiores de la Jerarquía y muchos piensan como él.

Todos escuchaban la explicación de Aziz de cuando estuvo este con Orlok.

Toxic: De todos modos me resulta raro que ese Orlok quiera rebelarse contra sus amos. Me resulta muy sospechoso eso.

Sherrys: Aunque si hay oportunidad de lograr que la rebelión de Orlok tenga éxito, causaremos un gran daño en las fuerzas de Arek al quitarle armas.

Contestaba el gato que se iba rascando las orejas. Rebeca sentada en una silla y cruzada de brazos, no parecía demasiado conforme con el plan.

Rebeca: De Orlok todavía. Lo que me preocupa es esa rata traidora de Nufai. Ese tipo es traicionero por naturaleza y sería capaz de vender a su abuela si sacara algo.

Anivia: Creo que eso ya lo hizo con la gente de su planeta, Rebeca. Aunque razón tienes. Que fuera precisamente Nufai el que le sugiriese a Orlok que se rebele contra la Jerarquía, me da muy mala espina.

Sky: Y además arriesgado ¿Cómo sabemos que al final no será una trampa?

Preguntaba ahora el paladín que de todos, él era el que menos confiaba en la propuesta de Orlok. Aziz ahí tomó la palabra.

Aziz: No os voy a mentir. En las pocas veces que me topé con la Jerarquía, tuve montones de problemas. Sobre todo con los ataques traicioneros de ese asqueroso mal hijo de su madre de Nufai, ya que más de una vez intentó matarme y siempre a traición. Aunque Orlok...La verdad es que aunque haya destruido planetas enteros para saquearlos en nombre de la Jerarquía, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que es un guerrero de honor, algo raro en la Jerarquía. Por lo que hay alguna oportunidad de que realmente me dijese la verdad.

Sky: Aun así, no me fío demasiado. Hace poco tuvimos que combatir al enemigo y nuestro ejercito está aun recuperándose de las perdidas o bajas. No podemos lanzar un ataque ahora hasta que la mayor parte de nuestras tropas se estabilice.

Explicaba el paladín debido a que hace tiempo tuvieron una intensa batalla contra el enemigo, donde fue más complicada de otras veces, quedando la mayor parte de su ejercito en muy mal estado.

Starcream: Cierto. Solo tenemos varias tropas de reserva y los refuerzos del imperio tardarán en prepararse para enviarlo con nosotros.

Completaba el general que al igual que Blue Sky, no le convencía el trato de Orlok le hizo a Aziz.

Ghost: Sería muy arriesgado actuar sin el 100% de nuestras tropas en atacar al ejercito de la Jerarquía.

Sherrys: Prácticamente un suicidio. Vulcan sin duda se lanzaría sin dudarlo, ya que es de cabeza dura. Je, je, je.

Comentaban la pony fantasma y el gato donde este último se rió un poco al mencionar a Vulcan. Aziz ahí explicó la estrategia a seguir que Orlok le explicó.

Aziz: En realidad, no tendríamos que luchar contra todo el ejercito. Orlok me explicó que hay un centro de comunicaciones donde si le ayudamos a llegar allí, él podría contactar con los demás de que quiere separarse del a Jerarquía. Me aseguró que podría lograr que una buena parte de las tropas se rebelen contra la Jerarquía y acabar con ella desde dentro.

Iba explicando el alíen al grupo donde estos le prestaban total atención.

Rebeca: Aun así, no estoy muy segura de ello.

Toxic: ¿Cómo está tan seguro de que con solo hablarles, se unirán a él?

Comentaban éstos no demasiado seguros del plan de ayudar a Orlok. Aziz ahí respondió.

Aziz: Orlok también me confirmó que buena parte del ejercito no está muy contenta con la actual Jerarquía. Por no mencionar que la mayoría están compuestos por alienígenas de otros planetas, donde se vieron obligados a servirles o comos esclavos o como soldados. Yo creo que eso es una liebre que no podemos dejar escapar.

Blue Sky se lo pensó por un momento. El plan de Aziz era bastante arriesgado, pero si funcionaba, lograrían dar un duro golpe a la Jerarquía y quitarle un poderoso ejercito a Arek. Aunque si fallaban, se exponían a quedar en muy mala situación con las tropas enemigas.

Sky: Es arriesgado, pero si hay una oportunidad, habrá que aprovecharla.

Comentaba el paladín dando su conformidad, aunque aun seguía preocupándole las consecuencias si el plan no funcionaba. Los demás también pensaban que era bastante arriesgado. Aziz queriendo tranquilizar a sus recientes nuevos amigos, les contestó.

Aziz: Orlok me confirmó que el puesto de comunicaciones no está muy vigilado y solo tienen una pequeña guarnición para protegerlo. Un ataque relámpago con nuestras fuerzas combinadas con las de Orlok, deberían garantizar el éxito de la misión.

Ghost: Blue Sky.

Quiso llamarle la atención la pony fantasma al paladín. Blue Sky asintiendo, contestó.

Sky: Muy bien. Enviaremos las tropas que podamos prescindir. General Starcream, que se preparen con todo lo que podamos usar en este momento.

Starcream: ¿Estás seguro, Blue Sky? Este plan no me convence en absoluto que digamos. Recuerda que nuestras tropas están bastante desgastadas por la batalla anterior.

Preguntaba el general donde tampoco confiaba demasiado en el plan. Blue Sky asintiendo, respondió.

Sky: Seguro, general. Esta oportunidad no se volverá a repetir y hay que aprovecharla.

Starcream asintió a la vez que acataba la orden, aunque en el fondo no estaba muy convencido de ello. Acto seguido el general se fue para cumplir la orden del paladín. Blue Sky volviendo con el grupo, comentó.

Sky: Muy bien. Nos prepararemos para efectuar el plan.

Ghost: ¿Iremos todos, Blue Sky?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma. El paladín negando con la cabeza, respondió.

Sky: No. No podemos arriesgarnos a dejar expuesto a las tropas si nos vamos todos y siendo únicamente acompañados por las pocas tropas que nos podemos permitir. Así que iréis Black Wing, Toxic y tú a ese lugar con Aziz.

Aziz: Me parece bien.

Rebeca: ¿Qué? ¡Pero, Blue Sky! Eso es una locura. Si van solos allí, podrían quedar expuestos. Debería acompañarles yo.

Contestó sorprendida la mujer ante lo que acababa de decir el paladín. El de dejar ir a Ghost y a los otros solos. Blue Sky comprendiendo la reacción de Rebeca, la contestó.

Sky: Me hace tan poca gracia como a ti, Rebeca, pero ahora mismo no podemos prescindir de más fuerzas para atacar.

Rebeca: Pero...

Ghost: Tranquila, Rebeca. Estaremos bien.

Black: Además. Esos tipos de la Jerarquía no son nada para nosotros tres. Acabaremos con ellos de un plumazo.

Toxic: Mientras nadie meta la pata, todo irá bien.

Comentaban los tres ponis con intención de tranquilizar a Rebeca. La mujer no muy conforme, accedió.

Rebeca: Está bien. Aunque sigo sin estar de acuerdo con la idea.

Sherrys: A mí tampoco me seduce mucho la idea de dejar a Ghost y a los otros solos ante el peligro. Sobre todo si esa enorme lata de sardinas y el cara calamar a su lado.

Comentaban la mujer y el gato sin estar aun de acuerdo con el plan. Blue Sky ahí dijo.

Sky: De todos modos, estaremos en alerta en caso de que necesitéis ayuda para intervenir si las cosas se complicasen.

Rebeca: Bueno. Algo me tranquiliza eso.

Respondió Rebeca algo más tranquila, pero aun preocupada por el asunto.

Sky: Bien, equipo. Preparaos para unir fuerzas con las de Orlok y preparaos para la acción.

Ghost, Black Wing y Toxic asintieron y empezaron a prepararse para cuando hubiese que entrar en acción.

Mientras tanto en una parte de un gran bosque, cercana a una base avanzada de operaciones, estaban Orlok y Nufai.

Nufai: ¿Crees que van a venir, mi señor?

Preguntaba el alíen traidor a Orlok. La gran máquina con la mirada al horizonte, le respondió.

Orlok: Lo harán. Ellos desean acabar con la actual Jerarquía tanto como nosotros. Con ayuda de la patrulla y su ejercito como la intervención de Aziz, lograremos nuestros objetivos. Hoy será el último día en que los altos cargos de la Jerarquía estarán al mando.

Nufai: Por supuesto. Vos sois sin duda un estratega brillante. Sois el más acto para gobernar la Jerarquía una vez que la rebelión tenga éxito.

Hablaba de forma respetuosa Nufai con Orlok.

Orlok: Sí. El elemento sorpresa es esencial para que nuestro plan funcione ¿Kamal Re'x sospecha algo?

Nufai: Puedo aseguraros que Kamal Re'x no sabe absolutamente nada de nuestro plan, comandante.

Las palabras de Nufai lograron tranquilizar en parte a Orlok. La gran máquina ahí comentó.

Orlok: Eso espero. Si el plan tiene éxito y logramos que buena parte de las tropas se unan a nosotros, la victoria estará asegurada.

Nufai: Especialmente si contamos con la ayuda de esas máquinas de la Patrulla Harmony y su ejercito. Debo confesar que en ningún momento me imaginé que usaríais a ese tipo para convencerlos que nos ayuden en nuestra operación.

Orlok: ¿Sobre todo porque en una ocasión estuviste a punto de atravesarle el cráneo con sus cuchillas, tras tu número de espía cobarde cuando éste te tenía ya casi vencido?

La preguntó con ironía la gran máquina a Nufai. Nufai alzando de hombros y tratando de sonar inocente, le respondió.

Nufai: Bueno, Orlok. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que en este cruel universo, solo viven los más fuertes o los más astutos. Y yo suelo usar más la astucia que la fuerza bruta.

Orlok: Sí. Sobre todo las tácticas de ataques a traición o las trampas. En eso eres tú todo un experto en el caso. Aunque no apruebe tus tácticas, eres un elemento muy útil para espiar las fuerzas de Kamal Re'x.

Le comentaba la gran máquina a Nufai, que pese a que no aprobaba los métodos de Nufai, tenía que reconocer que tenía sus momentos en que era verdaderamente útil. Nufai haciendo una leve reverencia, le contestó a Orlok.

Nufai: Muchas gracias por vuestra confianza, mi señor. Juro que no os arrepentiréis de confiar en mí. Si ahora me disculpáis, voy a adelantarme para asegurarnos que las fuerzas que tenemos escondidas, cumplan su parte.

Orlok: Muy bien. Ve.

Nufai asintiendo, se marchó de allí aunque de forma muy rápida como si quisiera irse de allí cuanto antes. Orlok se quedó ahora solo con las fuerzas que tenía a su disposición para el asalto.

Minutos después, se formó un portal dimensional y por ella aparecieron Ghost, Black Wing, Toxic y Aziz junto con las tropas celestes.

Orlok: Veo que al final aceptasteis mi propuesta.

Decía la gran máquina al grupo. Aziz encogiéndose de hombros, le respondió.

Aziz: Pse. Tuve que usar mis mejores métodos de convicción y mi gran labia para convencer a mis nuevos amigos, que unirnos a ti en tu rebelión contra tus antiguos superiores de la Jerarquía, era algo muy provechoso.

Respondía Aziz que estaba en parte tranquilo, aunque la patrulla no confiaba demasiado en Orlok y la idea de tener que luchar al lado de tropas que fueron antes sus enemigos, no era algo que los alentara precisamente. Toxic ahí tomó la palabra donde le dijo a Orlok.

Toxic: Más te vale que no sea una trampa, Orlok. O te garantizo que te redujéremos a chatarra.

Decía a modo de amenaza el ciber ninja a la vez que sacaba los Cortes Segadores.

Orlok: Puedo aseguraros que mis palabras son sinceras. No deseo nada más que acabar con este ciclo interminable de la Jerarquía conquistando planetas, matando a sus gentes y robando todo sus recursos. Llevo milenios contemplando eso y tanto yo como mis seguidores, estamos más que hartos de todo eso.

Ghost: ¿Lo dices en serio, Orlok?

Preguntó la pony fantasma donde aun miraba con cierta duda a la gran máquina. Aziz ahí tomó la palabra.

Aziz: Aunque Orlok esté en el bando equivocado, le conozco lo suficiente para saber que él nunca incumple un trato o promesa. Por lo que si dice que cumplirá el trato, lo cumplirá (eso espero, porque si no, mi piel no valdrá ni para hacer una cartera).

Explicaba Aziz para calmar al grupo, aunque incluso él tenía sus dudas sobre si fiarse Orlok o no. Aun así, sus palabras bastaron para que el grupo al menos le de el beneficio de la duda a Orlok.

Black: De acuerdo. Confiaremos de momento en ti, Orlok, pero recuerdo esto. Si nos traicionas, pagarás las consecuencias.

Decía a modo de advertencia la bat pony a la vez que electrificaba por un momento sus garras. Orlok asintiendo, la contestó a ésta.

Orlok: Lo entiendo. De todos modos si el plan falla, sí que pagaré enormemente las consecuencias de que ningún mortal querría siquiera saber.

Aziz: No os preocupéis. En el caso poco probable que Orlok nos traicione, yo seré el primero en llenarle la cabeza de plomo.

Bromeaba en parte el alíen a la vez que sacaba sus pistolas y las hacía girar en sus manos.

Pese a las dudas iniciales con Orlok, el grupo decidió de momento confiar en él.

Black: De acuerdo entonces. En tal caso, lucharemos a tu lado.

Orlok: El plan es sencillo, pero a la vez esencial. Con nuestras fuerzas combinadas de nuestros dos ejércitos, deberemos llegar al puesto de comunicaciones que hay en la base. Si logro llegar allí, podré contactar con toda la Jerarquía sobre nuestra separación, logrando que la mayor parte descontenta del ejercito se vuelva contra sus amos. Con eso deberíamos lograr la victoria.

Explicaba Orlok al grupo.

Aziz: Y privarle a ese tío tan feo de Arek un importante ejercito. El plan sin duda sale redondo y nos beneficia bastante.

Orlok: Nufai nos dará apoyo con su propio ejercito. En cuanto ataquemos por la entrada principal, él atacará desde otro lado aprovechando la confusión y ocasionando un gran caos.

Toxic: ¿Seguro que es buena idea en confiar en ese Nufai? Según tengo entendido y pudimos comprobar con anterioridad, es un traidor de cuidado.

Preguntaba ahora Toxic que ya tenía en cuenta la naturaleza traidora de Nufai.

Orlok: Es cierto que Nufai es un traidor que solo le preocupa su propia existencia. Aunque a él le beneficia bastante si nuestro golpe tiene éxito. Siempre se pone al lado de los vencedores, cosa que se pudo comprobar cuando invadimos su planeta de origen. Él traicionó a su propia raza uniéndose a nosotros y revelándonos sus defensas como armas.

Ghost: Saber eso no me tranquiliza nada en absoluto.

Respondía Ghost no sintiéndose nada segura ante la respuesta que le había dado Orlok.

Black: Bien. No tendremos otra oportunidad como esta, tal como dijo Blue Sky en su momento. Ahora preparémonos.

Decía ahora Black Wing donde esta y el resto del grupo fueron a reunirse con su ejercito. Las tropas celestes no estaban nada cómodas ante el hecho de tener que colaborar con quienes fueron sus enemigos en su momento. Orlok mirando la base donde estaba el centro de comunicaciones, comentó para sí.

Orlok: Prepárate, Kamal Re'x. Tú y todos tus seguidores, pagareis por todo el mal que habeís hecho...Especialmente cuando vinisteis a mi mundo la primera vez.

Comentaba Orlok mientras en su mente le venía un recuerdo bastante lejano, de mucho antes de ser un cruce entre máquina y ser orgánico. De cuando Orlok era orgánico y vivía en su planeta pacíficamente. Así hasta que llegó la Jerarquía para invadirlos.

Los ejércitos de la Jerarquía atacaron las principales ciudades del planeta, aniquilando o esclavizando a sus gentes. Orlok estaba entre la gente capturada por la Jerarquía. Ahí les dieron opciones muy claras. O servían a la Jerarquía como soldados o esclavos, o la muerte. La elección estaba clara.

Ahí inició Orlok su vida como soldado, que a regañadientes tuvo que luchar por quienes atacaron y esclavizaron su mundo. En la Jerarquía estaba claro una cosa, servías a la Jerarquía permitiendo así vivir un poco más de tiempo, o no servías de nada y te desechaban como basura.

Orlok luchaba, pero no por la Jerarquía, sino para mantenerse vivo el mayor tiempo posible. Aunque en ocasiones se preguntaba si no era mejor quedarse muerto, porque en parte su vida o al menos sus inicios como soldado eran un completo infierno. Luchando contra desconocidos sin ninguna razón más que la conquista. Matar irremediablemente a cientos de desconocidos. Amontonar cadáveres de más y más desconocidos al que probablemente jamás les volvería a ver a ninguno de ellos. Saquear, robar y extraer todos los recursos de un planeta hasta dejarlo completamente vació y sin vida.

Al contrario de lo que se esperaría, Orlok lograba cosechar grandes éxitos en las batallas, logrando subir rápidamente de rango. Con el tiempo, sus dotes de combate y mando lograron impresionar a sus superiores de la Jerarquía e incluso a su antiguo amo Mavro, haciendo que Orlok fuese ascendido a comandante de campo del ejercito.

Desde aquel día, Orlok demostró que no fue una mala decisión nombrarlo comandante, ya que logró cosechar grandes éxitos en las batallas futuras.

Pero como le pasa a casi todo el mundo en la guerra, tarde o temprano uno acaba encontrando la muerte en la batalla, o al menos eso parecía en un principio.

Orlok acabó herido de gravedad donde acabaría muriendo de forma irremediable. Parecía que iba a ser finalmente su fin, pero sus superiores tenían otros planes para él. No estando dispuestos a perder un comandante tan valioso. Así que introdujeron su cuerpo en el interior del engendro mecánico que es ahora, salvando así la vida a Orlok.

Tras implantar su cerebro en la máquina, Orlok se volvió más fuerte y más letal. No hubo batalla donde Orlok no asistiera, acabando con cientos de enemigos y siendo virtualmente imparable. Así es como se ganó el apodo de "El Eterno". Un apodo bien merecido ya que gracias a sus éxitos en batallas y los siglos que llevaba viviendo, Orlok parecía que nunca encontraría la muerte en la batalla. Al menos esa era la teoría.

Pese a todos los años que llevaba luchando por la Jerarquía, en el fondo la odiaba. Los odiaba por el hecho de invadir su planeta, matar o esclavizar a sus gentes y robarles sus recursos. Siendo convertido en soldado a la fuerza y obligarlo a luchar. Ahora por fin tendría la oportunidad de vengarse de años de eterno sufrimiento y llevar a la Jerarquía por una nueva dirección. Como sea ésta, dependerá de las decisiones que Orlok tome cuando fuese el momento.

Mientras tanto, retornando en el mundo donde estaban Mistic, Vulcania y Comet, éstos aun seguían buscando a Stellar.

Mistic: Vamos. Por aquí. Debe estar cerca.

Comentaba la yegua mientras seguía el rastro de donde llevaron a Stellar a toda prisa. Vulcania y Comet la seguían como podía, la yegua caminando y Comet por supuesto volando.

Vulcania: ¡Mistic! ¡Reduce un poco la marcha ¿Quieres?

Comet: ¡Sí! No puedo apreciar las grandes maravillas de la naturaleza que tengo ante mí.

Comentaba este último mirando de forma enamorada a Vulcania. Luego de una loca carrera, Mistic se detuvo en una bifurcación con tres caminos.

Mistic: Mmm...Tres caminos. A ver si encuentro el rastro.

Comentaba la yegua mientras trataba de encontrar el camino correcto. Vulcania y Comet donde este último estaba tratando de recobrar el aliento, se detuvieron a la vez que la comentaron a Mistic.

Vulcania: Mistic, paremos un poco ¿Quieres?

Comet: Sí...Por favor...Ay...Al final mi hermana tenía razón cuando decía que debería hacer más deporte...

Mistic: Debemos encontrar el rastro si queremos encontrar a Stellar (y así ganarme muchos puntos con Comet si logro encontrarla).

Respondía la yegua que más que nada, quería impresionar a Comet y ganarse su afecto. Vulcania toda seria, la dijo a su amiga.

Vulcania: Al menos paremos un poco para descansar. Nosotras que somos robots no nos afecta, pero Comet no lo es. Él necesita descansar.

Comet: Ay, mi querida Vulcania. Cuanto te preocupas por mí.

La decía el pegaso a la yegua artillera con corazones flotando. Como era habitual, Vulcania sin entender las palabras del pegaso ni sus insinuaciones, le contestó sin mirarle.

Vulcania: Claro. Nosotros nos preocupamos de los nuestros.

Mistic: Sí...De los nuestros.

Decía con tono molesto la yegua transformista donde esta se fue a caminar a un lado. Vulcania notando el malestar de Mistic, decidió seguirla.

Vulcania: Quédate aquí un momento, Comet. Voy a ver que la pasa a mi amiga.

Comet: Claro, preciosa. No hay problema. Esperaré todo lo que haga falta e incluso del fin del mismo tiempo si es preciso. Hasta le compraré tiempo extra al gran padre tiempo.

Respondía como tonto enamorado el semental. Vulcania seguía sin entender las indirectas del pegaso, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Ahora mismo tenía que atender a su amiga que por alguna extraña razón, se estaba portando de forma muy extraña.

Mientras Vulcania se marchaba, Comet se quedó solo donde ahí se puso a hablar consigo mismo.

Comet: Ay...Madre...Sé que la dije que la esperaría todo lo que fuese necesario. Aunque no sé cuanto tiempo podré aguantar sin ver el rostro de mi amada Vulcania. Mi hermosa yegua guerrera. Su hermosa crin. Sus cuerpo bien tonificado y marcado bajo su densa armadura. Sin duda la yegua de mis sueños.

Hablaba el pegaso para sí imaginándose a su amada yegua con traje de novia. Todo eso sin percatarse de que alguien lo vigilaba escondido desde los matorrales.

¿?: Ahí está. El otro.

¿?: No ha sido tan difícil encontrarlo ¿No te parece Anubias?

Hablaban ambas voces, revelando ser nada menos que Triturador y Anubias, los dos híbridos que antes habían secuestrado a Stellar.

Anubias: Sí, Triturador. Ahora agarremos a ese pegaso. Al menos no te confundirás de blanco ¿Verdad?

Triturador: Amigo ¿Cuándo me he confundido yo?

Anubias: ¿Qué cuándo dices? Cuando agarraste a ese lobo plateado con cara de tonto de la tienda hace unos momentos.

Triturador: Bueno...Una confusión la puede tener cualquiera.

Anubias: Dejemos de tonterías y atrapemos al pegaso. No tengo ganas de oír seguir quejándose a la doctora.

Triturador: Ni yo. Anda que no se pone pesada la tía.

Conversaban ambos híbridos ahora dispuestos a atrapar al pegaso cuando estuviera distraído. Cosa nada difícil debido a que el pegaso estaba sumido en sus pensamientos amorosos con su querida y amada Vulcania.

Mientras tanto en un lago cercano, estaba Mistic mirándose su reflejo en el agua y suspirando.

Mistic: Esto es un fastidio. Parece que nada me sale bien.

Comentaba completamente deprimida la yegua mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos. Por el reflejo del agua vio aparecer Vulcania, captando así su atención.

Mistic: Ah...Eres tú, Vulcania.

Decía no con muchas ganas Mistic. Vulcania mirando atentamente a su amiga, la preguntó.

Vulcania: ¿Estás bien, Mistic?

Mistic: Sí. Estoy bien.

Respondió de nuevo tampoco sin ganas la yegua transformista. Vulcania no muy segura de ello, la comentó a su amiga.

Vulcania: ¿Estás seguro? Últimamente te he notado extraña durante casi todo el camino.

Mistic: No me digas.

Respondió Mistic con algo de desgana e ironía a la vez mirando por otro lado.

Vulcania: Desde el incidente, estabas muy recaída. Luego parecías animarte y luego acabas enormemente deprimida y molesta ¿Qué te ocurre, Mistic? Últimamente estás tan rara, que a tu lado, Camaleón y Vulcan parecen hasta normales y todo.

Las palabras de Vulcania hicieron que Mistic apretada los dientes y llena de furia se giró y mirando fijamente a los ojos, la contestó.

Mistic: ¿En serio no sabes lo que me pasa? ¿En serio no te das cuenta de ello?

Preguntaba enormemente molesta Mistic, sobresaltando a Vulcania donde retrocedió un poco al ver la mirada fulminante de su amiga.

Vulcania: ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

Ante la pregunta, Mistic completamente molesta, empezó a gritar a Vulcania.

Mistic: ¡Maldita sea, Vulcania! ¡No hagas como si no te dieras cuenta! ¡Haces como si no te dieras cuenta! ¡Yo me esfuerzo para llamar la atención, pero nada!

Vulcania: ¿Qué?

Vulcania lo entendía absolutamente nada lo que decía Mistic mientras esta última seguía hablando.

Mistic: ¡Siempre haciéndote la dura con todo el mundo! ¡Y eso seguro que es lo que le mola a ciertas personas! ¡Por eso muchas veces una chica como yo no llama mucho la atención! ¡Maldita sea, Vulcania! ¡Cuando se trata de armas, bien! ¡Pero cuando se trata del corazón, eres completamente insensible!

Seguía gritando llena de furia Mistic a Vulcania, donde esta última seguía sobresaltada. Vulcania seguía sin entender el por qué su amiga estaba tan enfadada y lo que trataba de decirla. Así hasta que una loca idea de la cruzó en su mente y ahí respondió.

Vulcania: ¡Claro! Ahora lo entiendo. Tu actitud de antes. Todo lo que hacías. Ahora tiene todo sentido.

Mistic: Vaya...Por fin te das cuenta.

Decía con ironía Mistic estando esta cruzada de brazos. Vulcania mirando con pena a Mistic, trató de hablarla.

Vulcania: Lo siento, Mistic. No tenía ni idea y lo lamento.

Mistic: Sí...Seguro.

Vulcania: Amiga. Tienes que entenderlo. Tú yo somos en cierto modo hermanas ya que fuimos creados por la misma persona, pero tienes que entender que algo así entre nosotros sería en cierto modo imposible.

Explicaba la yegua artillera, ahora confundiendo a Mistic donde miró con curiosidad a Vulcania.

Mistic: ¿Cómo dices?

Vulcania: Estaba claro. Yo en cierto modo, te molo ¿No, Mistic?

Mistic: ¡¿Quéeeeee...?!

Exclamó sorprendida la yegua transformista ante lo que la había dicho la yegua artillera. Vulcania ahí siguió hablando.

Vulcania: Mistic, tienes que entender aunque te sientas atraída por mí, yo no puedo decir lo mismo. Te aprecio como una hermana. Además, a mí no me van las yeguas.

Mistic estaba alucinando en colores. Su amiga lo estaba malinterpretando todo, donde Vulcania pensaba que Mistic estaba en cierto modo enamorada de ella. Mistic ahí toda sobresaltada, intentó explicarla como pudo.

Mistic: ¡No, Vulcania! ¡No es lo que tú crees!

Vulcania: Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero tienes que entender que algo así solo te haría daño. No desfallezcas, amiga. Seguro que tarde o temprano, encontrarás a tu pareja ideal.

Trataba Vulcania de animar a su amiga cogiéndola del casco y dedicándola una sonrisa, mientras Mistic estaba alucinando a niveles galácticos.

Mistic: ¡No, Vulcania! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Lo que yo trato de decirte es...!

No pudo terminar la frase, porque se escuchó una especie de explosión, que sobresaltó a ambas yeguas.

Mistic: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Vulcania: Ha sido como una explosión. Ha sonado cerca, justo donde está Comet.

Mistic: ¿Quéeee? ¿Comet en peligro? ¡Tenemos que ir a rescatarlo cuanto antes!

Gritaba sobresaltada la yegua donde ahí apretó a correr con un disfraz de atleta, dejando atrás a Vulcania donde ahí la alzó la voz.

Vulcania: ¡Mistic! ¡Espérame! Carai con esta chica. Cada vez está más rara.

Comentaba Vulcania donde el comportamiento de su amiga estaba ya sobrepasando el límite de lo absurdo. Sin más pensar el por qué, fue siguiendo a su amiga para no perderla de vista y averiguar el origen de la explosión.

Volviendo con Comet, el pegaso estaba teniendo problemas.

Anubias: ¡No escaparás, pegaso!

Gritaba Anubias donde lanzaba múltiples anillos afilados. Comet tuvo que ponerse a esquivar con agilidad para evitar ser cortado a trozos, mientras los anillos cortaban ramas, árboles, arbustos e incluso piedras duras como si fuesen de papel.

Comet: ¡Eh, tío! ¡Cuidado con eso! ¡Que no soy una longaniza! ¡Toma esto!

Gritaba Comet donde ahí generando fuego con sus cascos delanteros, lanzó bolas de fuego contra Anubias. Ahí Triturador se interpuso donde abriendo su enorme boca, se tragó las bolas de fuego como si nada.

Comet: Vaya...Eso no se ve todos los días.

Comentaba el pegaso mientras observaba en parte impresionado como Triturador había absorbido las bolas de fuego sin que le hiciesen daño. Triturador tras frotarse un poco la barriga, miró al pegaso con malicia donde ahí le dijo.

Triturador: Je, je, je. Comerme cualquier cosa no es lo único que sé hacer. Todo lo que como, se convierte en parte de mi cuerpo.

Decía esto Triturador donde alzando sus brazos, generó unas bolas de fuego y las lanzó contra Comet. El pegaso viendo eso, volvió a generar fuego de sus cascos y golpeó con ellas las lanzadas por Triturador para neutralizarla. De golpe apareció Anubias que saltó sobre él con intención de golpearlo con sus anillas. Comet tuvo que dar una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque.

Comet: Pero ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Qué queréis?

Les preguntaba Comet a ambos, queriendo saber el por qué le iban atacando. Triturador con una sonrisa maliciosa, le respondió.

Triturador: Je, je, je. ¿En serio no lo sabes? Deberías saberlo, ya que fuimos a buscarte antes.

Comet se quedó un rato pensando en las palabras del híbrido, hasta que una idea se le cruzó en la mente y ahí exclamó.

Comet: ¡Arrea! ¡Ahora ya sé quiénes sois!

Anubis y Triturador sonrieron con malicia al ver que el pegaso se había dado cuenta ya de quiénes eran. Comet ahí dijo.

Comet: ¡Sin duda sois mensajeros del dueño de la tintorería a quién le pedí lavar mi ropa y la de mi hermana! Desde luego, mira que me mete prisa el tío. Total, solo porque se le debo el lavado desde hace seis meses. Al menos podría darme algo más de tiempo para pagar la cuenta.

Dijo de repente el pegaso, haciendo que los dos híbridos cayeran al suelo al estilo anime. Anubias molesto se levantó y con una vena tipo anime, le gritó al pegaso.

Anubias: ¡No, idiota! ¡Somos quienes nos llevamos a tu hermana, la pegaso roja!

Comet: ¡¿Quéeee...?! ¿Fuisteis vosotros los responsables de la desaparición de mi hermana?

Preguntó sorprendido el pegaso en el momento que se enteró que fueron los dos híbridos quienes se llevaron a su hermana.

Triturador: Así es. Je, je, je. El plan era llevaros a los dos al laboratorio de la doctora Moira debido a vuestras peculiares habilidades. La doctora estaba muy interesada y dijo que iban a ser bastante útiles los descubrimientos que haría si os estudiaba. Solo nos trajimos a la pegaso roja, pero la doctora os necesita a los dos para sus investigaciones.

Anubias: Por lo que nos pidió buscarte a ti también. Por lo que más te vale que te vengas con nosotros y no te resistas.

Triturador: Aunque sería bueno que te resistieras un poco. Así podríamos machacarte un poco. Je, je, je.

Comentaba con malicia Triturador mientras hacía crujir su mano con la otra. Comet ahora al descubrir que su hermana había sido secuestrada, lo molestó enormemente hasta el punto que le hacía arder fuego en su interior y también por el exterior, literalmente hablando porque ahora mismo estaba cubierto de fuego por alrededor suyo. Mirando bastante molesto a ambos híbridos con una mirada que parecía como si tuvieran fuego en su interior, les gritó a éstos.

Comet: ¡Malditos! ¿Cómo os habéis atrevido a secuestrar a mi hermana? ¡Puede que mi hermana esté algo loca y sea una pesada abusiva! ¡Pero no consiento que nadie la haga algo malo!

Gritaba lleno de furia el pegaso mientras el fuego de su alrededor se intensificó, sorprendiendo a ambos híbridos que no se esperaban aquello por parte del pegaso. El pegaso juntando ambos cascos delanteros, gritó.

Comet: ¡Ahora os vais a enterar! ¡Esfera Destructora Meteoro!

De sus manos se formó una gran bola de fuego y la lanzó contra ambos híbridos. Anubias lanzó varias anillas para formar una barrera que bloqueó así el ataque de fuego del pegaso. Ahí Anubias hacía un gran esfuerzo para bloquear el ataque ya que era bastante potente e incluso lo hacía retroceder a gran distancia. Así hasta que de un golpe violento con sus anillas, deshizo el fuego lanzado por el pegaso.

Triturador: Menos humos, pegaso. Entre mi menú, entró un calamar gigante.

Decía Triturador mientras sus brazos se convertían en múltiples tentáculos y los lanzó contra el pegaso. Comet ahí los fue esquivando con veloces movimientos donde dejaba una estela de fuego tras de sí, para luego contraatacar con veloces puñetazos cargados de fuego contra los tentáculos de Triturador, haciendo que se prendieran en llamas. Lejos de molestarse, Triturador ahí dijo.

Triturador: De poco te servirá ese fuego. También me comí una criatura hecha de agua.

Nada más decir eso, Triturador lanzó un gran chorro de agua que le dio de lleno a Comet. El pegaso ahí intensificó su llama para evitar que se apagara, generando una densa nube de vapor.

Anubias: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Anillo Tornado!

Anubias lanzó varios anillos donde ahí rodearon al pegaso a modo de tornado. El aire aspiraba las llamas de Comet, dejando desprovista de ellas.

Anubias: Cuando se le priva de oxígeno, el fuego se apaga. Por lo que tus llamitas no te servirán de nada.

Decía con burla el híbrido mientras Comet intentó generar llamas de nuevo, pero como había dicho antes el híbrido, su fuego se apagaba. También empezó a notar que le empezaba a faltar el aire y le costaba respirar.

Anubias: Aparte de apagar tus llamas, también te estás quedando sin oxígeno. Y ni se te pase por la cabeza escapar volando por arriba, si no quieres acabar como carne picada.

Comet miró arriba y efectivamente, su única salida estaba cubierta por varias anillas afiladas donde si intentaba escapar por ahí, estaría cortado en pedazos.

Triturador: Buen trabajo, Anubias. Ahora sí que no tiene medios para escapar de ahí.

Comet: (Me estoy quedando sin aire. Debo hacer algo deprisa).

Comet comenzó a concentrar toda su energía en su interior y una vez hecho eso, la liberó toda de golpe, generando una intensa onda de fuego que neutralizó las anillas donde ahí quedaron derretidas. Aquello pilló por sorpresa ambos híbridos donde les alcanzó el ataque de fuego, ocasionando importantes daños en sus cuerpos.

Triturador: ¡Maldito!

Anubias: No esperaba que pudiera hacer eso.

Comet: ¡Y no es lo único!

Comet envuelto de nuevo de fuego, voló a toda velocidad hacia ambos híbridos. Triturador creando un enorme puño de piedra, intentó golpear a Comet. Ahí el pegaso voló por debajo del puño y aprovechó para dar una fuerte patada de fuego bajo el mentón de Triturador, logrando hacerlo salir volando y luego caer al suelo.

Anubias intentó atacarlo con sus anillas, pero Comet viendo eso, golpeó el suelo con sus cascos, creando una corriente de fuego que avanzó hacia Anubias y estalló por el suelo, haciendo que el híbrido saliera volando por el aire.

Comet: Como veis, no soy un blanco fácil de matar.

Comentaba confiado el pegaso con una sonrisa triunfante, pero ahí no se detuvo la cosa.

Comet: ¡Cañón de Fuego Ardiente!

Gritó Comet donde concentrando energía de fuego en sus cuatro cascos, las junto los cuatro en el aire y disparó un poderoso blaster de fuego contra ambos híbridos. Triturador y Anubias recibieron de lleno el ataque, siendo arrastrados hasta perderse entre los árboles.

Cuando acabó todo, estaba Comet solo y delante de él un especie de túnel de árboles quemados.

Justo en ese momento, aparecieron Vulcania y Mistic donde miraron con asombro la escena.

Vulcania: ¡Anda! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Pregutaba Vulcania. Mistic ignorando eso, se acercó a Comet.

Mistic: ¡Comet! ¿Estás bien?

Comet: Sï. Estoy bien. Unos tipos raros me atacaron hace nada

Mistic: ¿Unos tipos raros?

Comet: Así es. Por lo visto eran responsables de haber secuestrado a mi hermana. Les he dado una buena a esos.

Vulcania: ¿Cómo eran, Comet?

Preguntaba ahora Vulcania con curiosidad. Comet mirando con expresión enamorado a Vulcania, la respondió.

Comet: Por supuesto, mi hermosa Vulcania. Estoy dispuesto a contarlo con todo lujo de detalles.

Pero el pegaso no tuvo oportunidad de contar nada, porque aparecieron de nuevo Triturador y Anubias.

Anubias: Mira tú. Si resulta que están aquí dos de la maldita patrulla.

Triturador: Mejor. El amo nos recompensará si acabamos con al menos dos de ellos.

Comentaban ambos híbridos donde tenían enormes ganas de destruir a ambas yeguas. Vulcania y Mistic mirando desafiantes a éstos, les contestaron desafiantes.

Vulcania: Triturador y Anubias. Esos dos de nuevo

Mistic: Esos dos de los híbridos elegidos de Arek.

Comet: ¿Los conocéis a caso, chicas?

Vulcania: Así es. Los hemos visto en varias dimensiones.

Mistic: Pero es hora acabar con ellos ¿Verdad, compañera?

Vulcania: Por supuesto, Mistic ¡Modo Atómico!

Mistic: ¡Modo Gran Cambiante!

Alzaron la voz ambas yeguas donde ahí sus cuerpos brillaron y acto seguido adoptar sus formas avanzadas. Aquello sorprendió tanto al pegaso como a ambos híbridos.

Comet: ¡Whoa! Eso mola mogollón.

Triturador: ¡No fastidies! ¿También el dichoso grupo "B" de la patrulla pueden transformarse?

Anubias: No importa. Los aplastaremos como insectos.

Vulcania: ¡A por ellos, Mistic!

Mistic: Por supuesto, Vulcania. Así mi querido Comet verá de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Ambas yeguas se lanzaron hacia los híbridos al igual que estos últimos contra ellas. Vulcania con sus puños de león, bloqueó el ataque de Triturador donde convirtió sus brazos en enormes bolas de pinchos y ahí fue arrastrando a la yegua hacia atrás. Mistic esquivó un tajo de anilla de Anubias por arriba e intentó darle una patada, donde el híbrido lo bloqueó con otra anilla y contraatacó lanzando varias anillas donde Mistic se puso a esquivarlas.

Vulcania apartó las armas de Triturador y sacando unos potentes cañones de hombros, disparó unos potentes rayos anchos contra el híbrido. Triturador usó sus brazos para protegerse del ataque donde iba siendo arrastrado. Cuando el ataque cesó, Vulcania cargó contra él para golpearlo con sus Puños de León, pero el híbrido agarrando un tronco del suelo, lo usó a modo de garrote para golpear a la yegua y mandarla volando donde atravesó varios árboles.

Mistic disparaba varios rayos mágicos contra Anubias, donde el híbrido moviéndose en zig zag a gran velocidad lo esquivaba. Así hasta que llegó hacia la yegua y ahí lanzó infinidad de anillas contra ella. Mistic no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlos por lo que optó por tratar de cubrirse con sus brazos, donde las anillas empezaron a hacerla cortes por su cuerpo. Ahí Anubias la dio una fuerte patada que la mandó a volar y se estrellara contra una roca.

Anubias: ¡Ya eres mía!

Gritaba Anubias donde cargó contra Mistic con intención de partirla en dos con sus anillas. Antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar hasta ella, fue alcanzado por unas bolas de fuego que le hicieron detenerse.

Comet: ¡Eh, tú! ¡Deja en paz a mi amiga!

Gritaba el pegaso donde ahí lanzó más y más bolas de fuego contra Anubias. El híbrido empezando a desviar las bolas de fuego con sus anillas, se disponía a atacarlo hasta que fue golpeado por un potente rayo lanzado por Mistic donde lo arrastró lejos.

Mistic: Gracias por la ayuda, Comet.

Comet: No hay de que, linda.

Mistic: (Ay...Me llamó linda).

Triturador convirtiendo sus brazos en enorme ametralladoras, comenzó a disparar centenares de balas a la posición de Vulcania, provocando múltiples explosiones por alrededor de la yegua.

El híbrido sonreía perversamente al considerar que ya había acabado con la yegua artillera. Su sorpresa fue salir de la zona de explosión varios y potentes misiles, que pillaron por sorpresa a Triturador y le impactaron por todo su cuerpo ocasionando fuertes explosiones. Acto seguido apareció Vulcania con sus Puños de León donde alcanzando al híbrido, le dio un directo al estómago y luego uno al rostro. Iba a darle uno más hasta que el híbrido atrapó el Puño de León con su garra y mirando con furia a la yegua, la levantó para luego lanzarla contra el suelo y ahí trató de aplastarla con sus patas delanteras, hasta que Vulcania creó un campo de repulsión que hizo retroceder al híbrido y acto seguido la yegua se puso de pie para seguir combatiendo.

El combate iba a seguir hasta que de repente una intensa llama de fuego y una nube gélida aparecieron en medio de la nada, interrumpiendo así el combate. De ellas surgieron nada menos que Alpha y Omega.

Triturador: ¡Alpha!

Anubias: ¡Omega!

Exclamaron ambos híbridos al ver a ambos elegidos de Arek. Alpha con tono molesto les dijo a ambos híbridos.

Alpha: Se os encarga una sencilla tarea de traer al pegaso y ni eso sois capaces de hacer.

Decía con tono de desprecio el híbrido, molestando a estos últimos por el comentario de Alpha.

Anubias: ¡No es culpa nuestra! Esos malditos de la patrulla intervinieron.

Triturador: Siempre están por medio para molestar.

Omega: Ah, sí. Los de la patrulla. Aun así son solo dos, por lo que incluso vosotros podíais ocuparos sin problemas.

Respondía Omega, restando éste importancia al asunto. Mistic molesta por el menosprecio del elegido de Arek, exclamó molesta.

Mistic: ¡A ver si tú puedes ocuparme de mí!

Vulcania: ¡Mistic! ¡No!

Mistic cargó contra Omega a la vez que creaba en sus cascos delanteros unas cuchillas de energía mágica. Omega y Alpha viendo eso, alzaron la voz.

Omega y Alpha: ¡Shinigami!

Nada más decir eso, ambos guerreros fueron cubiertos por luces de fuego y hielo, para acto seguido adoptar su formas Shinigami. Mistic sin acobardarse lo más mínimo, intentó golpear a Omega, pero este último simplemente ladeó a un lado y la dio un puñetazo al estomago con tanta fuerza, que la mandó a volar por el cielo.

Comet: ¡Arrea! ¡Mistic!

Vulcania: ¡No hay tiempo de pensar! ¡Debemos atacar ahora!

Comet y Vulcania cargaron contra ambos elegidos de Arek. Comet lanzó bolas de fuego de gran tamaño, pero Omega generando garras de hielo en sus manos, a golpes de hielo deshacía las bolas de fuego. Vulcania lanzó potentes puñetazos cargados de energía contra Alpha, donde este último las esquivaba sin problemas. Al esquivar un golpe de Puño de León, Alpha la dio un rodillazo a Vulcania y luego agarrando del cuello, la estampó contra el suelo. Luego la levantó de golpe para tenerla en el aire y ahí lanzar un sin fin de puñetazos envueltos en fuego, lastimando severamente por todo el cuerpo de Vulcania y terminar en una fuerte patada que la estrelló contra la pared.

Comet: ¡Vulcania! ¡Maldito!

Omega: Preocúpate por ti mismo, pegaso.

Le decía Omega donde le dio un fuerte puñetazo al estómago del pegaso donde en el lugar del golpe empezó a congelarlo, para luego de una patada lo mandó también contra la roca con Vulcania.

Mistic: ¡Dejad a mis compañeros en paz!

Gritaba en el cielo Mistic donde disparaba potentes rayos mágicos contra los elegidos de Arek.

Omega: Ya me olvidaba de ella.

Alpha: Pues el olvido se quedará.

Decía Alpha donde al instante se desplazó hasta estar enfrente de Mistic para sorpresa suya. Sin mediar palabra, Alpha la agarró del cuello a la yegua.

Alpha: Sois de verdad un incordio.

Mistic: ¡No sois más que malditos sádicos asesinos!

Le gritaba furiosa la yegua, hasta que recibió un brutal puñetazo en el estómago por parte de Alpha y luego ambos descendieron velozmente donde Alpha la estrelló contra el suelo. Luego Alpha sin aun soltar el cuello de la yegua, la levantó para luego lanzarla con violencia y estrellarla contra la pared rocosa donde estaban Vulcania y Comet.

Omega: Bien. Hora de llevarse al pegaso.

Decía Omega donde ahí agarró al congelado Comet y lo cargó con él para marcharse de allí. Vulcania haciendo un esfuerzo y sin que la viera nadie, lanzó un rastreador donde se enganchó en la cola del pegaso.

Alpha: Bien. Hora de deshacerse de estos inútiles de la patrulla de una vez por todas.

Decía Alpha donde generando fuego por alrededor suyo, formó un enorme y amenazante dragón de fuego, donde lo lanzó contra la pared rocosa donde estaban la patrulla, ocasionando una fuerte explosión y un derrumbe donde enterró a Vulcania y Mistic entre enormes piedras.

Alpha: ¿Veis como no es tan difícil, inútiles?

Les preguntaba con desprecio Alpha a Anubias y Triturador, donde ambos híbridos miraban molestos al elegido por su comentario.

Omega: Bien. Ya tenemos lo que quería la doctora. Ahora vámonos.

Los cuatro se marcharon de allí con Comet inconsciente con ellos, quedando a Mistic y Vulcania enterradas vivas entre enormes rocas.

Mientras tanto en la base de comunicaciones de la Jerarquía, había tropas vigilando la zona como algunos caminantes. Así hasta que unas potentes disparos surgidos de la nada aparecieron, impactando en varios sitios de la base, alertando así a los vigilantes.

Orlok: ¡Adelante! ¡Muerte a los esclavistas de la Jerarquía!

Alzaba la voz Orlok que iba por delante, junto con las fuerzas combinadas de sus seguidores con las tropas celestes. Ahí de inmediato se formó una intensa batalla entre ambos bandos. Múltiples explosiones por todos lados tanto por tierra como en el aire.

Varios cruceros de batalla celestes iban disparando sus armas contra la tierra, mientras los cazas venon daban caza a los platillos volantes. Las defensa antiaéreas de la base disparaban contra las naves, derribando algunos cazas y dañando severamente los cruceros.

Los tanques de ambos bandos disparaban unos con otros, destruyéndose mutuamente.

Los brutales brutes de ambos bandos luchaban entre sí en encarnizadas batallas salvajes como depredadores que querían devorarse entre sí. Muchas veces acabando en fuertes zarpazos, mordiscos o degollando. Unos brutes de golpeaban brutalmente entre sí, hasta que no uno de ellos le mordió el brazo y trataba de arrancárselo, hasta que el otro brute le fue golpeando la cabeza con su brazo libre. Así hasta que lo soltó y aprovecho para agarrarlo del cuello, morderlo y arrancarle un gran pedazo de carne haciendo rugir de dolor al otro brute. Grito que fue silenciado por un fuerte tajo de garra en su cuello donde gran cantidad de sangre salía de la herida.

Las tropas defensoras iban disparando contra los rebeldes, pero estos últimos siendo apoyados por las tropas celestes contaban con soldados de escudos para cubrirse y así poder protegerse mejor de los disparos. Así hasta que aparecieron los caminantes y empezaron a disparar contra ellos, donde sus escudos de poco servían y muchos acababan muriendo por los disparos.

Los caminantes rebeldes fueron a combatir contra los defensores, provocando fuertes daños unos a otros. Las artillerías de tormenta disparaban salvas explosivas contra los caminantes enemigos. Como apoyo aparecían mechs de combate celestes donde se acercaban a los caminantes y disparaban sus armas contra sus núcleos de refrigeración para ocasionar muchos daños.

Ghost, Black Wing y Toxic luchaban al lado de las tropas aliadas contra el enemigo.

Toxic: ¡Sentid mi poder!

Gritaba el ciber ninja donde con sus katanas afiladas y desplazándose con sus cadenas, iba lanzando fuertes tajos contra las tropas enemigas, donde los vapores tóxicos dejaban cegados y vulnerables a los ataques aliados.

Ghost: Black Wing. Ahora sería un buen momento para usar las nuevas armas combinadas.

Black: Me parece una estupenda idea, amiga mía.

Ambas yeguas asintieron con sonrisas de confianza. Ghost sacó la Freeza Reaper y la Glacied Solid. Ambas armas empezaron a brillar para acto seguido combinarse y convertirse en una nueva.

Ghost: ¡Glacied Reaper!

Alzó al voz la pony fantasma mientras empuñaba su nueva arma. Una guadaña hecha de hielo oscuro. El otro extremo del arma era una espada hecha de hielo sólido.

Black Wing no fue menos y sacó la Vortex Tempo y la Spedd Buster donde también empezaron a brillar y a combinarse en un nuevo objeto.

Blade: ¡Vortex Busted!

Alzaba la voz la bat pony mientras se enfundaba una armadura especial, resultado de la combinación de ambas armas. Una armadura especial para las alas y cascos donde estas últimas sacaba unas cuchillas electrificadas.

Varios infectores enemigos disparaban sus rayos de plasma contra las tropas rebeldes y celestes, ocasionando múltiples bajas de golpe. Ghost corriendo hacia los infectores, saltó y con su guadaña impregnada en magia helada, lanzó un potente tajo que partió en dos a varios de éstos. Los infectores rodearon a la yegua, pero Ghost lejos de preocuparse, hizo girar su arma provocando un tornado helado que fue convirtiendo a las grandes máquinas en estatuas de hielo. Una vez congeladas, Ghost golpeó con el otro extremo del arma el suelo, haciendo que las estatuas se redujeran en añicos.

Black Wing volaba en dirección hacia los platillos volantes, donde estos últimos al ver a la bat pony intentaron detenerla con sus esferas de fuego. La bat pony con gran agilidad esquivó los disparos y una vez a su alcance, con sus garras electrificadas golpeó las naves, haciendo que éstas perdieran el control y se estrellasen.

Luego empleando los poderes de su nueva armadura, agitó sus alas para provocar una intensa ventolera que se fue llevando por delante varias naves. Ahí un caminante de producción se centró en Black Wing y empezó a disparar contra ella. La bat pony tuvo que desplazarse rápido para esquivar los ataques de la enorme máquina de guerra. Black Wing voló por alrededor de la gran máquina a la vez que con sus poderes de su nueva armadura, iba generando nubes de tormenta. Una vez formada varias de éstas, Black Wing se alejó del caminante que estuvo a punto de dispararla, hasta que las nubes hicieron efecto y lanzaron enormes y potentes rayos que impactaron primero en la protección de los núcleos de refrigeración y luego directamente a dicho núcleos donde los hizo estallar en pedazos.

Black Wing se detuvo para ver como el caminante empezaba a funcionar mal mientras múltiples alarmas sonaban en él. Varias partes empezaban a explotar, dejando grandes huecos en su carcasa y finalmente caer al suelo. La bat pony concentró al máximo el poder de su armadura, generando un enorme rayo de tormenta que impactó en el caminante, haciendo estallar completamente en pedazos a la gran máquina.

Black: Me encanta las mejoras de nuestras armas combinadas.

Comentaba alegremente la yegua al ver lo efectivas que eran ahora sus nuevas armas.

Mientras tanto, Orlok iba por delante siendo seguido por Aziz. La gran máquina iba disparando su cañón de plasma contra todo enemigo que se iba cruzando en su camino. Empleó su garra para atrapar a un aliegionario enemigo y lanzarlo contra un grupo. Unos tanques de fase disparaban contra la gran máquina que pese a los potentes disparos, no lograban siquiera frenarlo. Orlok disparaba su cañón de plasma contra los tanques, logrando destruir a varios de éstos y el último que quedaba cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, lo agarró del cañón, lo levantó y lo lanzó lejos donde en el lugar donde se estrelló se produjo una fuerte explosión.

Un brute enemigo saltó sobre Orlok donde la gran máquina sostuvo las garras de la bestia. El brute ahí trataba de morderlo hasta que Aziz se subió por la espalda de Orlok hasta estar arriba y ahí empuñando sus espadas, miró al monstruo donde ahí con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo.

Aziz: Sonríe a la cámara.

Decía el alíen donde ahí saltó hacia el brute con sus espadas levantadas, para clavar ambas en los ojos de la bestia. El brute rugió de dolor al quedarse ciega y se agitaba violentamente mientras Aziz se sujetaba como podía en sus espadas.

Aziz: ¡Carai! ¡Esto me recuerda a un rodeo que asistí en el planeta Karl-8!

Exclamaba el alíen mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio. Así hasta que Orlok se acercó y con su garra le travesó el pecho de la bestia y arrancarle el corazón, matando así al brute donde cayó al suelo muerto y Aziz de pie.

Aziz: Gracias por la ayuda, majo.

Agradecía el alíen mientras se guardaba las espadas. Orlok sin mirarle, simplemente le dijo.

Orlok: ¡Vamos! El puesto de comunicaciones está cerca.

Decía la gran máquina mientras seguía avanzando hacia el puesto de comunicaciones, pero en su camino se interpusieron un caminante científico y dos de ensamblaje, donde no dudaron en disparar contra ellos.

Aziz: Al final no iba a ser tan fácil como esperábamos.

Comentaba Aziz mientras se ponía a cubierto. Orlok sin dejarse intimidar, disparó primero contra el caminante científico, aunque en parte estaba algo preocupado.

Orlok: Que extraño. Nufai ya debería haberse unido a nosotros en cuando iniciamos el ataque.

Aziz: Se habrá acobardado. Nunca me fié del todo de ese tipo, teniendo en cuenta el historial que tiene.

Contestaba Aziz donde también disparaba sus armas contra los caminantes, aunque mucho efecto no tendría. Orlok no estando de acuerdo, comentó.

Orlok: ¡No! Tienen que venir. Es esencial que las fuerzas de Nufai se unan a nosotros por si vienen Kamal Re'x y los que son todavía leales. De lo contrario, habrá graves consecuencias.

Varios cruceros de batalla y caminantes aliados se les unieron, donde empezaron a disparar contra los caminantes enemigos. Los cruceros lograron derribar un caminante de ensamblaje, pero en pocos minutos los cruceros fueron derribados por el fuego antiaéreo. El caminante científico ahí lanzó su terrible ataque de ola de plasma, que fue arrasando con todo lo que encontraba fuese aliado o enemigo, ocasionando descomunales bajas y destruyendo un caminante aliado en el proceso.

Black Wing voló hasta los dos caminantes que protegían el puesto de comunicaciones.

Black: Hora de machacar esa cosa. Ya sufrimos importantes bajas a causa de esto.

Decía la bat pony donde volaba a toda velocidad y empleando el poder de su armadura, generaba corriente eléctrica alrededor suyo. El caminante científico al verla, disparó sus armas contra ella. Black Wing tuvo que ladear procurando no desviarse mucho para no perder potencia. Finalmente logró hacer un Sonic Rainbow eléctrico que como una centella voló hasta el caminante, logrando atravesar de lado a lado la cúpula donde contenía el plasma radiactivo. La electricidad en contacto con el líquido, ocasionó que la máquina sufriera enormes daños eléctricos y empezara a explotar por todos lados y finalmente caer completamente destruido.

Black: Una chatarra menos.

Celebraba la bat pony con una sonrisa mientras sus alas desprendían electricidad. Solo quedaba el último caminante de ensamblaje, donde la enorme máquina disparaba sus rayos de plasma contra todo el mundo.

El caminante se iba desplazando hasta que en ese momento sus patas en el momento que tocaron el suelo, empezaron a congelarse e impedir que se pudiera mover. Ghost con su arma era la responsable de que el caminante empezara poco a poco a congelarse.

Ghost concentró energía en su arma mientras la hacía girar a toda velocidad con ambos cascos. Mientras lo hacía, el arma era rodeada por una misteriosa energía azul. Luego de eso la yegua gritó y lanzó un golpe de su arma, creando un fuerte viento helado que fue congelando parcialmente al caminante. Otro golpe para crear otro viento, congelando cada vez más al caminante. Un último golpe donde finalmente congeló por completo al caminante.

El caminante estaba completamente congelado e incapaz de moverse. La pony fantasma acercándose al caminante, se quedó ahí de pie mirando a la enorme máquina y luego lanzar su arma a modo de Boomerang donde golpeó a la máquina. Cuando el arma regreso con Ghost, el lugar del golpe empezó a resquebrajarse poco a poco hasta cubrir al caminante por completo. Luego de eso, Toxic apareció columpiándose entre varios restos de vehículos, para luego lanzar todas sus cadenas en el caminante congelado, haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos y sus trozos cayeran al suelo.

Finalmente los tres caminantes que protegían el centro de comunicaciones habían caído. Ya nada se interponía entre Orlok y su objetivo de separarse de la Jerarquía.

Aziz: Vía libre, Orlok. Adelante.

Ghost: Black Wing, Toxic y yo os cubriremos.

Black: Sea lo que vayas a decir Orlok, date prisa. Nuestras tropas han sufrido importantes daños y no podremos aguantar por más tiempo.

Les decían éstos a Orlok. La enorme máquina se acercó a dicho centro de comunicaciones y por él empezó a hablar.

Orlok: ¡Escuchadme, miembros de la Jerarquía! ¡Soy Orlok! ¡Me comunico con todos para transmitiros mi mensaje!

Hablaba Orlok por el centro de comunicaciones.

Orlok: ¡Durante años, he estado sirviendo a la Jerarquía! ¡Conquistando planetas para nuestros amos! ¡Y ya estoy harto! ¡Harto de estar luchando por unos jefes que solo nos ven como herramientas! ¡Sé que muchos piensan como yo! ¡Por eso expreso mi deseo y el de mis seguidores el de separarnos de la Jerarquía para siempre! ¡Los que queráis seguirme, tenéis la oportunidad de hacerlo! ¡La única oportunidad de ser verdaderamente libres sin que nadie nos diga que hacer! ¡Ser dueños de nuestro destino y de nuestras vidas! ¡Hermanos, uníos a mí para derrocar a nuestros malditos antiguos amos y de su dictadura! ¡Yo, Orlok, el Eterno, os juro que no os arrepentiréis! ¡No tendréis más oportunidades de ser libres más que esta!

Su mensaje fue escuchado por todos los de la Jerarquía desde todas las frecuencias y realidades. Ni uno solo se quedó sin escucharlo. Incluso Arek y sus seguidores incluyendo los necron, los elegidos, Alabaster, Legión y demás, todos escucharon el mensaje de Orlok.

Orlok: Yo, Orlok, os espero a todos los que queráis uniros a mí.

Terminó de hablar Orlok en el centro de comunicaciones mientras Aziz que estaba con él, sonriendo le dijo.

Aziz: Buenas palabras. Quizás seas el líder que la Jerarquía necesita para traer el honor.

Orlok: Gracias. Esto no lo habría conseguido sin vuestra ayuda.

Agradecía la gran máquina. Justo en ese momento, recibieron una transmisión.

Aziz: Es de las tropas aliadas. Nos avisan que vienen un enorme contingente de tropas, donde los lidera Kamal Re'x.

Informaba el alíen. Orlok al escuchar el nombre de Kamal, comentó.

Orlok: Kamal Re'x. Él nunca renunciaría a nuestros amos. Ahora es la oportunidad de acabar con él.

Aziz: Cuenta conmigo. Lucharemos juntos.

Respondió confiado el alíen mientras sacaba sus espadas.

Como había dicho previamente Aziz, aparecía nada menos que Kamal Re'x con un ejercito enorme donde de inmediato comenzaron a atacar a las tropas aliadas. Su superioridad numérica les proporcionaba una gran ventaja, ocasionando importantes bajas tanto en las tropas celestes como en los rebeldes. Ghost, Black Wing y Toxic hacían todo lo que estaban en sus cascos para ayudar a las tropas, pero no podían evitar que muchos celestes acabasen muertos por los constantes ataques enemigos.

Orlok y Aziz iban avanzando al encuentro de Kamal Re'x donde este último también iba a su encuentro. Orlok y Aziz se topaban con tropas leales a Kamal, pero entre los dos lograban acabar con ellos, Orlok con sus cañones de plasma y Aziz con golpes de sus espadas.

Finalmente estaban por alcanzar a Kamal Re'x hasta que este último lanzó una onda mental de gran potencia, donde alcanzó a Aziz haciendo gritar de dolor y que cayera inconsciente al suelo. Kamal intentó detener con sus ondas mentales a Orlok, pero la enorme máquina avanzaba imparable hasta que se chocó contra Kamal y lo fue empujando para atrás sin que este último pudiera evitarlo. Así hasta que Orlok concentró energía en su cañón de plasma y disparó con fuerza, logrando derribar a Kamal Re'x contra el suelo. Ahí Orlok lo atrapó con sus garra, pero Kamal Re'x con sus manos, sujetó los falanges de la mano de Orlok y concentró energía psíquica, ocasionando una enorme explosión que hizo caer a Orlok al suelo y con su brazo destruido.

Kamal: ¡Estupido! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a rebelarte contra nosotros, Orlok? Tenías un buen puesto y el futuro asegurado ¿Y cómo nos lo agradeces? Traicionándonos de esta manera. Y todo para al final morir aquí.

Le hablaba con reproche Kamal Re'x mientras un dañado Orlok mirando a este, le dijo.

Orlok: Solo sois parásitos que os alimentáis de los demás. Era hora de acabar con vuestra dictadura. Aun tenemos aliados que nos apoyan y hoy será el día en que caigas.

Justo en ese momento, apareció nada menos que Nufai junto con sus tropas. Orlok al verlo, le pidió ayuda.

Orlok: ¡Nufai! ¡Ayúdame!

Nufai: Será un honor, señor.

Contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa el alíen, donde inesperadamente se acercó a Orlok y ahí le golpeó con sus garras, ocasionando importantes daños en sus sistemas.

Orlok: ¡Nufai! ¡Maldito traidor!

Le gritaba furioso Orlok ante la traición de Nufai. Kamal Re'x riéndose malvadamente, le contestó.

Kamal: Estúpido. Ja, ja, ja ¿En serio creías que no estaba al corriente de tus planes? Tú espía era en realidad mí espía. Ja, ja, ja. Me sorprende que hayas confiado fácilmente en esta rata traicionera.

Hablaba con arrogancia Kamal Re'x, dando a entender que durante todo este tiempo Nufai era un espía traidor (como si eso fuese nuevo).

Kamal: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Tropas! ¡Acabad con ese traidor de una vez por todas!

Ordenaba el alíen donde las tropas obedeciendo sus ordenes, empezaron a disparar contra Orlok. La mayoría de las tropas que antes le eran leales, al ver como su líder había caído, no dudaron en unirse a Kamal para exterminar a la gran máquina. Finalmente la gran máquina estalló en pedazos, dando finalmente muerte a quien fue una vez denominado "El Eterno".

Aziz: Or...Orlok...

Decía medio inconsciente Aziz que vio como destruían a Orlok, antes de perder el conocimiento.

Finalmente la rebelión fue sofocada. Ghost, Black Wing, Toxic y Aziz fueron capturados irremediablemente al igual que las tropas celestes y rebeldes. Kamal Re'x teniendo enfrente a Nufai, le dijo a este último.

Kamal: Buen trabajo, Nufai. Gracias a ti, logramos acabar con la rebelión de ese traidor. Enhorabuena, te nombro a partir de ahora comandante.

Nufai: Gracias, mi señor. Je, je, je. No os decepcionaré.

Aziz: Disfruta de tu puesto mientras puedas, Nufai. Porque te juro que no vivirás mucho para ello, eso dalo por seguro.

Le iba diciendo a modo de amenaza Aziz más que dispuesto a cumplirla, donde el resto del grupo opinaba igual que él sobre que Nufai era una maldita rata traidora y con enormes ganas de incluso matarlo. Un aliegionario le golpeó con su arma al estómago de Aziz para hacerlo callar.

Kamal: Voy a informar de nuestros amos de que la rebelión ha sido sofocada. Ocúpate del resto.

Nufai: Lo haré, mi señor.

Kamal Re'x se marchó del lugar. Ahí un aliegionario se acercó a Nufai y le preguntó.

Aliegionario: ¿Qué hacemos con los prisioneros?

Nufai miró al grupo donde estos últimos le miraban con odio, donde ahí el alíen dijo.

Nufai: Los ponis y ese otro son los verdaderamente importantes. Los otros me da igual así que...Ejecutadlos.

Ordenó el alíen donde el grupo sobresaltado, se quedó pasmado.

Ghost: ¡No!

Gritó Ghost, pero nada se pudo evitar que las tropas de la Jerarquía matasen a todas las tropas celestes que quedaban vivos. El grupo no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver como muchos valientes soldados, perdían la vida a causa del alíen traidor. Aziz furioso por lo que había hecho Nufai, le gritó a éste.

Aziz: ¡Maldito! ¡No solo eres una maldito traidor de tu planeta! ¡También eres una maldita rata traidora! ¡Ahora date por muerto, Nufai! ¡Porque te juro que acabaré con tu miserable vida de la peor forma posible!

Le gritaba completamente furioso Aziz a Nufai por lo que había hecho este último. Nufai riéndose perversamente, le respondió.

Nufai: Eso lo dudo. Siempre me las ingenio para salir airoso de cualquier situación de peligro. Además, cuando acaban de desmotar e investigar a los robots de la patrulla, acabaremos con vuestras vidas. Je, je, je ¡Lleváoslos!

Ordenaba el alíen donde las tropas llevaron al grupo. Los ponis miraron con odio a Nufai por lo que había hecho, pero ninguno como el odio que tenía Aziz a Nufai. Aziz estaba más que dispuesto a que tarde o temprano lo pagase. Luego Aziz miró miró los restos de Orlok con lástima.

Aziz: Orlok...El único guerrero de la Jerarquía que de verdad conocía el significado del honor.

Comentaba con pena el alién, viendo los restos del que una vez fue denominado "El Eterno", donde al final si encontró su final de la forma más inesperada posible, "el de haber confiado en la persona equivocada".

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Las nuevas armas actualizadas están ya puestas en la sección "Nuevo Arsenal Patrulla Harmony" en el fanfic "La Conservadora Selenis".**


	106. Presa de la Oscuridad

**Presa de la Oscuridad**

Darkwing seguía en el mismo espacio oscuro dentro de la burbuja. Estaba sentada en el suelo tras estar horas y horas gritando como golpeando la burbuja con sus cascos. Tras no obtener ningún resultado, desistió de sus intentos para luego quedarse parada en el sitio como sentada.

Dark: No sé cuanto tiempo llevo aquí. He tratado de contactar con Dark Cloud, Silver Lion, Novalis, Moon y Sun, pero no he obtenido respuesta. Estoy empezando a considerar que no podré salir de aquí por mis propios medios.

Comentaba la alicornio donde empezaba ya a deprimirse e incluso a perder la esperanza de poder salir de aquel espacio oscuro.

Dark: Amigos...No sé donde estáis, pero por favor. Sacadme de aquí...

Decía la yegua desesperada por salir, para finalmente tumbarse en el suelo y sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Mientras que en otro lugar, en donde se quedaron sepultadas antes Vulcania y Mistic. Las dos yeguas con daños en sus cuerpos o armaduras, estaban bajo montones de rocas.

Vulcania: Mistic ¿Estás bien?

La preguntaba a su amiga la yegua artillera. Mistic un tanto adolorida la contestó con una ligera voz lastimera.

Mistic: Tengo unas rocas que me atrapan las patas traseras y me impiden salir.

Vulcania: ¿No podrías cambiar de forma para salir de ahí?

Mistic: Lo intentaré, aunque no estoy segura de que si lo lograré.

Mistic intentó transformarse en algo grande para apartar las rocas, pero se sentía demasiado débil para lograrlo. Probó a cambiar a una forma más pequeña para pasar entre las rocas, pero tampoco pudo.

Mistic: No puedo. Estoy demasiado débil para cambiar de forma.

Vulcania: Y mi armadura está también dañada en parte. No puedo usar todo mi potencial para apartar las rocas. Si intento usar alguno de mis explosivos, corremos el riesgo de salir volando por los aires.

Contestaba Vulcania donde intentaba usar el poder del traje para levantar las rocas sin éxito alguno. Mistic comenzó a desesperarse por ello.

Mistic: ¡Oh, no! ¿Me estás diciendo que nos vamos a quedar aquí para siempre?

Vulcania: Bueno...Hasta que nuestros sistemas internos de reparación arreglen los daños de nuestros cuerpos y mi armadura.

Respondió con tono tranquilo para tratar de calmar a Mistic. Mistic no tan tranquila, comentó.

Mistic: ¡Oh, no! ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si nos quedamos atrapadas para siempre? ¿Y si no podemos salir nunca de aquí? ¿Y si nunca sacan la tercera saga de las Gemas del Infinito? ¿Y si esos malvados le hacen algo a mi querido Comet Galaxy?

Comentaba la yegua transformista completamente loca de preocupación. Vulcania escuchando eso último, la comentó a su amiga.

Vulcania: Parece que Comet te importa mucho. Nunca te vi de ese modo ni con el Comet Galaxy que vino a nuestro mundo hace años despúes de los acontecimientos de la Guerra Celeste.

Ante el comentario de Vulcania, Mistic con gesto como de melancolía, se dispuso a explicarse.

Mistic: No sabría explicar bien el por qué, pero desde hace nada de tiempo, me he empezado a enamorarme de este Comet.

Vulcania: ¿En serio? Curioso. Por un momento pensé que estabas como colgada por mí.

Mistic: ¡Claro que no, boba! ¡Yo trataba de llamar la atención de Comet como fuera, pero él parecía estar más interesada en ti que en mí!

Contestó enfadada Mistic, dejando confundida a Vulcania donde miró dudosa a su amiga.

Vulcania: ¿De mí? Estás bromeando ¿Verdad?

Mistic: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por supuesto que no! Comet por lo visto, está colgado por ti.

Vulcania: Debes estar equivocada, Mistic. Al menos yo no he visto que Comet se interesara en mí en ningún momento.

Contestaba Vulcania donde la yegua no recordaba ni un solo momento en que Comet se haya mostrado interesado en ella. Mistic con los ojos entrecerrados, miraba a su amiga con expresión seria como si dijera "¿En serio no te has enterado de nada?".

Antes de que alguna de las dos hablara de más, ambas notaron que las rocas empezaron a moverse, cosa que llamó la atención de Vulcania y Mistic.

Mistic: ¿Oyes eso, Vulcania?

Vulcania: Sí. Parece que algo o alguien está empezando a mover las rocas.

Mistic: Ay, madre...Espero que no sea algún depredador que haya venido a comernos.

Comentaba Mistic con preocupación ante la idea de que algún monstruo o algo quisiera comerlas. Vulcania rotando los ojos, la respondió a su amiga.

Vulcania: Dudo mucho a que algún depredador le interesa unas chicas robots como nosotras. Al menos que sea un monstruo que coma metal o líquidos para máquinas.

Ambas yeguas escuchaban como las rocas se iban moviendo y a poco a poco una luz se iba filtrando por donde estaban estas. Finalmente se apartaron las suficientes rocas se apartaron para que la luz las alcanzara y vieran el exterior. Ahí de repente escucharon una voz familiar.

Onyx: ¡Chicas!

Vulcania y Mistic: ¿Onyx?

Ambas yeguas pudieron ver a nada menos que a Onyx donde no venía este solo. El resto del grupo había venido también con él.

Ocelot: Aguantad, señoritas. Pronto os quitaremos ese peso de encima.

Bromeaba el vaquero como siempre. Onyx, Ocelot y Selene iban apartando rocas con sus cascos, mientras Red Fire y Eye Falcon empleaban su magia para apartar más rocas. Finalmente tras unos minutos, Vulcania y Mistic estaban ya libres y estas agradecieron a sus amigos por la ayuda.

Vulcania: Muchas gracias, chicos. Se agradece que nos hayáis sacado de ahí.

Mistic: Sí. Por un momento temí que no fuéramos a salir de ahí.

Onyx: No hay de que, chicas.

Mistic: A todo esto ¿Cómo nos encontrasteis?

Ocelot: Vaya pregunta, nenas. Gracias a los chips de rastreo que tenemos todos nosotros.

Eye Falcon: Y evidentemente os podíamos encontrar rápidamente gracias a ello.

Sapphire: Por lo que no fue nada difícil encontraros.

Ante la respuesta, Mistic se ruborizó un poco por haber olvidado tal detalle y un tanto avergonzada, trató de responder con una sonrisa tímida.

Mistic: Ah...Claro...Es verdad. Lo había olvidado. Je, je, je.

Onyx: De todos modos ¿Qué os ha pasado, chicas? Os fuisteis sin decir nada y ahora os encontramos aquí sepultadas entre rocas.

Ocelot: Sí ¿Nos podríais contar que pasó?

Vulcan: Buff...Es complicado de explicar ¿Por dónde empiezo?

Vulcania y Mistic les explicaron a sus amigos lo sucedido. Su encuentro con el Comet Galaxy de este mundo. Buscando a su hermana desaparecida. Las peripecias que han pasado. La repentina aparición de Anubias y Triturador como luego de Alpha y Omega. Como secuestraron a Comet Galaxy. Sobraba decir que el resto del grupo estaba sorprendido por ello.

Eye Falcon: ¿En serio os encontrasteis con Comet Galaxy y Stellar Galaxy?

Preguntaba sorprendido el unicornio. Vulcania ligeramente inclinando la cabeza, le contestó a su compañero.

Vulcania: Solo con Comet. A su hermana yo la vi por unos instantes, pero desapareció.

Mistic: Y Anubias y Triturador confirmaron que se la llevaron ellos. Fuimos en su busca, pero aparecieron también Alpha y Omega donde incluso con nuestras formas alternas, no pudimos con ellos.

Red: No me extraña. Esos dos son bastante fuertes. Tendremos problemas si se interponen en nuestro intento de rescate de Darkwing, Comet y Stellar, porque seguramente los tres estarán en el mismo sitio.

Eye Falcon: Lo malo es que no sabemos donde están.

Onyx: Debemos encontrarlos. Nunca me perdonaré si le pasa algo a mi prometida.

Comentaba el bat pony donde le invadía la enorme preocupación por su prometida. Vulcania con una ligera sonrisa optimista, comentó.

Vulcania: En realidad, aun podemos encontrarlos.

Decía Vulcania donde ahí mostró un rastreador donde se mostraba una señal.

Vulcania: Pude ponerle un rastreador a Comet antes de que se lo llevaran.

Ocelot: Muy hábil, compañera. Con eso podremos encontrarlos.

Terror: Al menos no iremos a ciegas por aquí.

Onyx: ¡Genial! Aun podemos rescatar a Darkwing.

Mistic: Y a Comet, que el pobre. No quiero ni imaginarse por lo que estará sufriendo el pobre.

Vulcania: Y Stellar. No te olvides de su hermana.

Mistic: Ehhh...Sí. Ella también.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Tendrían que ir a buscar a los otros para rescatarlos y sacarlos de donde estuvieran.

Mientras en otra dimensión, en el interior de unas instalaciones. Estaban Ghost, Toxic y Black Wing encerrados en una celda con barrera de energía en la entrada, mientras enfrente de ellos había otra celda donde estaba Aziz tranquilamente tumbado en una hamaca de la pared.

Black: Maldita sea. Debí haberme imaginado que caeríamos derechos a una trampa.

Comentaba frustrada la bat pony donde daba vueltas volando por alrededor de la celda. Ghost que estaba sentada en una hamaca, comentó con cierta tristeza.

Ghost: Lo peor es que muchos valientes ponis celestes perdieron la vida en esta batalla.

Toxic: Y no pudimos hacer nada para salvarlos.

Completó Toxic que estaba tumbado en otra hamaca. Los tres ponis estaban molestos y tristes porque el plan de provocar la división en la Jerarquía no funcionase.

Black: Y tú, Aziz ¿No dices nada? Llevas horas ahí tumbado sin hacer nada ¿Acaso no te afecta lo que ha pasado?

Preguntaba la bat pony dirigiendo la mirada hacia Aziz. Aziz levantándose para quedar sentado encima de la hamaca, la contestó con tono serio.

Aziz: No confundas mi poca actividad con falta de sensibilidad. Yo también estoy molesto por lo que ha pasado. Sobre todo lo que pasó con Orlok por culpa de ese desgraciado de Nufai.

Black: Ese Nufai. Maldita rata traidora. Juro que cuando le ponga los cascos encima, le pienso moler a palos de tal manera, que se le quitaran las ganas de volver a traicionar a nadie.

Comentaba frustrada y molesta la bat pony, recordando ésta como la batalla fue a peor por culpa de la traición de Nufai. Aziz ahí poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos, miró a otro lado a la vez que comentó molesto.

Aziz: No si le echo yo el guante antes. Juro que lo llenaré de plomo y esparcir sus cenizas por toda la galaxia. Puede que me guarde un poco para hacerme un puro para un general de mi planeta que yo conozco.

Ghost con tono serio, comentó.

Ghost: Ya sospechaba yo que ese Nufai no era de fiar. Me imaginaba que al final nos traicionaría, aunque no esperé que estuviera con Kamal Re'x desde el principio y no con Orlok como nos hizo creer antes.

Toxic: Ese Nufai, desde que le conocimos la primera vez, siempre lo hemos visto actuar de forma cobarde y para su propio beneficio. Seguro que si llegara el caso, se traicionaría a sí mismo si sacara algún tipo de beneficio.

Black: Lo peor es que nos quitaron nuestras armas y equipos, estas celdas anulan nuestros poderes y no podemos contactar con Blue Sky y los demás para que nos rescaten. Lo tenemos todo muy negro.

Ghost: Vaya...Y yo que pensaba que era la pesimista del grupo.

Comentaba Ghost con pena, así hasta que un aliegionario que vigilaba las celdas pasó por delante de donde estaba el grupo y les alzó la voz.

Aliegionario: ¡Silencio en las celdas!

Ghost mirando al aliegionario, le preguntó a éste.

Ghost: ¿Puede hacerle una pregunta?

Aliegionario: ¿Qué pregunta?

Preguntó ahora el aliegionario donde centró su atención en el grupo de ponis.

Ghost: Bueno...Se supone que nos capturaron a nosotros tres y a nuestro amigo Aziz. La cuestión es, si nosotros estamos aquí ¿Dónde está nuestro amigo Aziz?

Aquella pregunta dejó confuso al guardia donde rápidamente se giro para mirar la celda donde estaba Aziz. Para su sorpresa, la celda de Aziz estaba completamente vacía.

Aliegionario: ¿Qué? ¿Ha escapado? ¡Es imposible!

El aliegionario se acercó a dicha celda para mirar mejor por si Aziz se había escondido en algún lado, pero no lograba verlo en absoluto.

Mientras seguía mirando el interior de la celda, sin darse cuenta el aliegionario, Aziz apareció por arriba para caer justo detrás del guardia, cosa que notó este último.

Aliegionario: ¿Pero qué...?

Aziz: Sorpresa...

Aziz agarró la cabeza y el costado del guardia, para empujarlo contra la puerta de energía. Aquello provocó que el guardia gritase de dolor mientras la parte que tocaba su cuerpo era desintegrado por dicha barrera.

Finalmente Aziz dejó caer al guardia al suelo donde tenía una parte desintegrada con un corte limpio y su sangre se iba esparciendo por el suelo. Aziz acercándose ahora a la celda del grupo, pulsó unas teclas para así desactivar la barrera, permitiendo así al grupo salir.

Aziz: Ya sois libres, pandilla.

Black: ¿Cómo has logrado salir de tu celda? Ni siquiera te vi hacerlo.

Preguntó curiosa la bat pony mientras Aziz alzando de hombros, con una sonrisa la contestó.

Aziz: No es la primera vez que me capturan. Creedme que me escapé de celdas planetarias mejor vigiladas que esta.

Explicaba de cierta forma presumida el alíen. Ghost intentó emplear su magia donde efectivamente funcionaba. Toxic sacó sus cadenas donde las podía mover donde él quisiera.

Ghost: Parece que fuera de la celda nuestros poderes funcionan.

Toxic: Aun así tenemos que recuperar nuestras armas y equipo que nos quitaron cuando nos capturaron.

Black: Sí. El problema es saber donde están.

Aziz cogiendo el rifle de plasma del aliegionario para estar armado y bien armado, contestó.

Aziz: Lo normal sería en un almacén de armas, pero tengo una ligera sospecha de donde podrían estar. Seguidme.

Decía el alíen donde empezó a andar por el pasillo. Los ponis no entendían a lo que se refería Aziz antes, pero decidieron confiar en él y seguirlo.

Más tarde, tras toparse con varios guardias donde el grupo los eliminaba sin problemas como a la vez evitaban que saltasen las alarmas, el grupo tras seguir por un pasillo a Aziz, llegaron a una compuerta donde el alíen sin ningún reparo, disparó el rifle de plasma sobre la puerta para así poder pasar por el hueco hecho con el disparo. Una vez dentro, el grupo pudo ver una habitación muy bien arreglada y decorada como todo tipo de lujos.

Toxic: Esta habitación parece de un alto cargo.

Comentaba Toxic al observar la habitación, Aziz mirando con la mirada el sitio, contestó.

Aziz: Es porque es de un alto cargo. Esta clase de habitaciones lujosas están reservadas para los comandantes.

Ghost: ¿Cómo de Kamal Re'x y Orlok?

Aziz: Exacto...Y ahora...¡Bingo!

Exclamó esto último el alíen donde se acercó a una mesa donde en ella estaban las armas y equipo del grupo. Black Wing y los otros no se podían creer que estuvieran allí mismo sus armas y equipo.

Black: Será una broma.

Ghost: ¿Por qué están aquí nuestras armas en vez de una zona más segura? No lo entiendo.

Comentaban ambas yeguas sin comprender como podían estar armas y equipo allí mismo. Aziz recuperando sus objetos y armas, se dispuso a explicar.

Aziz: Conozco a Nufai para saber que aparte de ser una rata traidora, es también todo un carroñero de objetos poco comunes. Vuestras armas no son nada corrientes y me imaginé que ese miserable las guardaría para sí como trofeos o para explotar dicha tecnología.

Toxic: Ya veo. Pues lamentará haberlo hecho así de fácil para nosotros.

Respondía el ciber ninja tras recuperar sus armas al igual que Black Wing y Ghost los suyos. Así hasta que dos guardias aparecieron.

Aliegionarios: ¡Quietos!

Ghost con el casco Quinetic ya puesto, lo usó para elevar dos mesas y lanzarlas contra los dos alíens donde ahí los golpeó a ambos. Luego deslizando por el suelo por una capa de hielo, pasó entre ambos guardias y generando unas cuchillas de hielos, Ghost cortó de la cintura a uno y al otro le atravesó el ojo, acabando así con ambos guardias.

Black: Por una vez has sido más rápida que yo, Ghost.

Comentaba con una sonrisa la bat pony mientras Ghost simplemente guiño un ojo mientras sonreía.

Toxic: No perdamos el tiempo y salgamos de aquí cuando antes. No tengo ganas de quedarme más tiempo del necesario.

Aziz: Completamente de acuerdo. Yo también estoy hasta las orejas de este sitio. Larguémonos y armemos luego una buena por ahí.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Tras recuperar su equipo, fueron a buscar la salida más próxima.

Aziz: Por aquí.

Ghost: Te seguimos.

El grupo iba corriendo por un largo pasillo para salir cuanto antes. Lo curioso es que no parecían toparse con ningún obstáculo o cualquier cosa que interfiriese en su camino.

Ghost: ¿A nadie le extraña que no nos hayamos encontrado con ningún guardia?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma donde la extraña que les esté resultando tan fácil salir de allí. Aziz restando importancia, la contestó.

Aziz: Ni lo sé ni me importa. Si algún enemigo aparece durante nuestra huida, me lo como.

Decía confiado el alíen hasta que llegaron a una salida que era una gran compuerta. Aziz sin perder tiempo se acercó a un panel que estaba en un lateral de la puesta y se puso a pulsar varios botones, empleando ahí todos sus conocimientos en ello.

Aziz: Pito pito, gorgorito ¿Qué botón debo pulsar para que esta puerta tan cutre se abra?

Canturreaba Aziz donde aunque a simple vista parecía que estaba pulsando teclas al azar, en realidad el alíen sabía lo que estaba haciendo donde finalmente pulsando un último botón, logró abrir la compuerta donde iba ascendiendo hacia arriba.

Aziz: Perfecto. Hora de salir de aquí.

El grupo se dispuso a salir por la gran compuerta que se iba abriendo. Éstos no esperaron a que estuviera del todo abierta para pasar por debajo de la compuerta.

Aziz: ¡Libres!

Exclamó con alegría el alíen hasta que se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

Delante de ellos había todo un contingente de condenados, aliegionarios, infectores, tanques de fase, brutes y grandes caminantes, donde todos estos apuntaban con sus armas al grupo.

Aziz: ¡Arrea! Esto no lo esperaba.

Toxic: ¿No dijiste que te ibas a comer al que se cruzase en tu camino? Pues ahí tienes todos los que quieras, amigo.

Decía con sarcasmo el ciber ninja a Aziz, donde este último tragando saliva, comentó.

Aziz: Ehhh...Bueno...La verdad es que tampoco me gusta hacer las cosas en exceso.

El grupo estaba en guardia con las armas preparadas para luchar si era necesario. Las tropas de la Jerarquía no hacían nada más que apuntar sus armas contra el grupo. En ese momento se escuchó una voz.

Nufai: Je, je, je ¿En serio pensabais que iba a ser tan fácil escaparos, patrulla?

Se escuchaba la voz de Nufai donde se asomaba por detrás de un tanque de fase y fue pasando entre las tropas. Así hasta tener enfrente a una distancia prudencial al grupo, donde estos últimos miraron con desprecio y odio a Nufai.

Black: Nufai.

Toxic: Maldita rata traidora.

Decían ambos sin ocultar lo más mínimo el desprecio que tenían hacia el alíen. Nufai con una pérfida y perversa sonrisa, se puso a dar vueltas enfrente de sus tropas mientras les hablaba.

Nufai: Buen intento el de escaparos, pero yo ya estaba al tanto de que ibais a huir y por eso preparé a las tropas para recibiros en el momento que intentarais escapar.

Aziz: ¿Es raro que no me extrañe que digas eso, maldito?

Preguntaba Aziz donde apuntaba con sus armas al malvado alíen. Nufai emulando una sonrisa perversa, siguió comentando.

Nufai: ¡Estupidos! Antes de que vosotros podáis hacer algo, yo estoy varios pasos por delante. Lo mejor que podéis hacer es rendiros y entregar vuestras armas. Nuestros científicos están sin duda muy interesados en poder estudiar a los robots de la patrulla a fondo. Je, je, je.

Comentaba con malicia el alíen mientras se frotaba las garras. La patrulla y Aziz no muy dispuestos a dejarse atrapar de nuevo, le respondieron desafiantes.

Black: No nos atrapareis de nuevo.

Toxic: No eres más que una rata traidora que solo sabe esconderse por detrás de montones de tropas para evitar el combate directo.

Ghost: Un cobarde en que no dudaste ni un instante en traicionar a Orlok pese a que este confió en ti.

Aziz: Si esperas que nos rindamos, la tienes clara. Vamos a combatir a ti y a todos tus seguidores. Por no mencionar que tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo y créeme, pienso disfrutarlo cuando sea el momento.

Decían desafiantes el grupo a la vez que empuñaban sus armas. Nufai mirando molestos a éstos por el hecho de que no se rindiera, volvió con sus tropas para esconderse por detrás de ellos y ahí decir.

Nufai: Como queráis, patrulla ¡Tropas! ¡Preparaos para acabar con ellos! Y ya de paso, recuperar las armas que éstos lleven. Me gustaría guardarlos en mi colección privada como nuevo comandante. Je, je, je.

Decía Nufai con arrogancia mientras se echaba una garra tras las espalda y se dio la vuelta para irse caminando a espaldas del grupo. Las tropas prepararon sus armas para acabar con el grupo, donde ahí la patrulla y Aziz alzando sus armas, se preparaban para luchar hasta el final.

En cualquier momento iban las tropas de la Jerarquía a disparar, hasta que justo en ese momento unos disparos impactaron en las tropas. Aquello desconcertó a todo el mundo.

Ghost: ¡Mirad!

Todos miraron al cielo y ahí vieron a la Mega Base y varios cruceros celestes, disparando éstos sus armas contra las tropas de la Jerarquía. También bajaban transportes con robots en ellos donde de ellas empezaron a disparar contra el enemigo.

En uno de los transportes iban Blue Sky y Centinela donde este último con su arma iba disparando su ametralladora pesada del modo Legión al enemigo.

Sky: ¡Atención! ¡Cread un perímetro alrededor de nuestro equipo!

Ordenaba el paladín a los robots del transporte, donde estos acataron la orden. De inmediato los transportes se colocaron por alrededor del grupo y de ahí los robots de asalto, brutos y cuervos infernales empezaron a atacar al enemigo. Blue Shy y Centinela bajaron del transporte para reunirse con los otros.

Black: ¡Blue Sky! ¡Eye Falcon! Muy oportunos.

Toxic: Por un momento temimos que la íbamos a tenerla clara. Muchas gracias.

Sky: Cuando os perdimos, optamos por buscaros y por casualidad encontramos la base. Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo.

Aziz: Sí. Una suerte.

Sky: Y otra cosa. También trajimos los mecas con nosotros por si necesitabais ayuda.

Explicaba el paladín mientras de uno de los transportes bajaban los mecas dragón, pantera y halcón.

Black: Nuestros mecas, genial.

Ghost: Ahora ya me siento con mejores ánimos.

Sky: Bien, chicas. Ya sabéis que hacer.

Los tres: ¡Combinación meca!

Gritaron los tres y los mecas se combinaron con Blue Sky, Ghost y Black Wing, adoptando así sus armaduras mecas. Aziz observando con gran admiración las meca armaduras, comentó.

Aziz: Nada mal. Me vendría bien una de esas.

Uno de los caminantes estuvo a punto de disparar, hasta que apareció Rebeca en su forma Shinigami Bestia donde de un tajo de sus dos espadas, destrozó a gran velocidad los cañones y luego los núcleos, acabando así con él. Varios caminantes se centraron en el enorme zorro kiuby e intentaron abatirla, pero Rebeca era demasiado veloz para poder darla con sus disparos de plasma.

Las tropas de la Jerarquía combatían contra los intrusos robots, provocando múltiples explosiones en ambos bandos. Nufai notó enseguida que las cosas se habían complicado bastante.

Nufai: Esto parece que se ha complicado bastante. Mejor haga una retirada estratégica.

Decía Nufai mientras se marchaba de inmediato de allí.

La patrulla iba combatiendo al lado de las tropas aliadas a la vez que la patrulla conversaban entre ellos.

Sky: Decidme ¿Hay más con vosotros mientras estabais prisioneros?

Preguntaba el paladín armado con la Lanza Láser Gungnir y el Escudo de Saturno, donde bloqueando el ataque de un brute con dicho escudo, lanzó de inmediato su arma donde le atravesó el pecho y luego empleando el poder de su armadura, lo levantó por encima de su cabeza y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Toxic lanzando sus múltiples cadenas donde atravesó a varios condenados y usarlos para golpear a varios enemigos por los lados, le contestó al paladín.

Toxic: Desgraciadamente solo nosotros cuatro estamos. El resto los asesinaron a ordenes de ese perro traidor de Nufai, donde el muy maldito nos vendió desde el principio.

Sky: Maldición...Todos aquellos valientes soldados muertos.

Maldecía el paladín por la suerte de aquellos soldados celestes que murieron. Rebeca abriéndose paso entre los vehículos de la Jerarquía a la vez que los iban congelando, comentó molesta ésta.

Rebeca: Ya dije que fue una malísima idea. Al final valientes soldados han muerto por nada.

Decía a modo de reproche Rebeca al paladín, donde Blue Sky no pudo evitar sentirse mal al saber que ella tenía razón y que muchos buenos ponis murieron por su culpa.

Ghost con la Glace Solid donde a veloces tajos iba congelando varios infectores, para luego con su casco Quinectic alzarlos por el aire y lanzarlos contra otros vehículos, salió en defensa del paladín.

Ghost: No fue culpa de nadie. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en aprovechar la oportunidad de dividir la Jerarquía y así causar un duro golpe a las fuerzas de Arek.

Black: Desgraciadamente esa maldita rata traidora de Nufai estaba confabulado con Kamal Re'x desde el principio. Traicionó a Orlok y no dudó en matarlo para así obtener su sucia recompensa de su jefe. Juro que cuando le ponga el casco encima, lo machacaré.

Decía la bat pony donde armada con la Vortex Tempo, convocaba una tormenta eléctrica donde cayó un rayo justo donde su posición, mandando a volar a todas las tropas enemigas que estaba a su alrededor.

Rebeca: Sí. Supongo que nadie podía prever que esto pasaría.

Sherrys: Cierto, señora Rebeca. Lo malo de este tipo de cosas, es que nunca sabes como van a terminar. A todo esto, tengo una pregunta que hacer.

Rebeca: ¿Y cuál es, Sherrys?

Sherrys: ¿Dónde está ese tipo con cola? Aziz me parece que se llamaba. No le veo.

Nada más preguntar eso el gato, el grupo se dio cuenta por fin que Aziz no estaba con ellos.

Ghost: ¡Anda! Es verdad. No había notado que no estaba con nosotros.

Black: Ni yo. Con todo este lío ni nos enteramos.

Toxic: ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Mientras tanto, Nufai iba huyendo junto con dos condenados que iban de escolta suya. Varias explosiones se formaban alrededor debido al asalto aliado. Luego de introducirse en un callejón, Nufai se detuvo y dirigiéndose hacia los dos condenados, les dijo a éstos.

Nufai: ¡Escuchadme! Tenéis que quedaros aquí para asegurar mi huida. Tenéis que morir por mí.

Les explicaba el alíen a los dos condenados, donde estos últimos miraron un tanto confusos a su superior por la orden que les había dado.

Nufai: No os preocupéis los dos. Seréis recompensados en la muerte ¡Ahora adiós!

Decía esto despidiéndose Nufai para luego salir huyendo, dejando a los dos condenados donde tras ver huir a su superior, se miraron el uno al otro un tanto confusos. Así hasta que un cuervo infernal aterrizó cerca de su posición y ahí los incineró a ambos con sus lanzallamas.

Nufai seguía huyendo entre los distintos callejones de la base.

Nufai: A diferencia de la batalla anterior, aquí no tengo tantas fuerzas. Kamal Re'x se llevó a la mayoría de las tropas a ese planeta que el amo Arek quería que los llevasen, junto con los híbridos que hemos sacado de las instalaciones. No sé que planea hacer con todos esos híbridos concentrados en el se planeta, pero a mí me da igual. Lo único que me importa es salvar el pellejo y dejar que otros mueran por mí. Como está el dicho "Deja que maten a otros a que te maten a ti".

Comentaba el alíen mientras seguía huyendo, así hasta llegar a una plataforma con una nave de transporte en ella.

Nufai: ¡La nave de evacuación! Perfecto. Ahí está mi billete de ida.

Decía el alíen mientras iba corriendo y subiendo a la plataforma, hasta que recibió un fuerte puñetazo al rostro que lo derribó fuera de la nave.

Aziz: ¿Ibas a alguna parte, maldita rata de alcantarilla?

Le preguntó con ironía Aziz mientras iba saliendo de la nave y sin apartar la mirada de desprecio hacia Nufai, donde este último aun en el suelo miró sorprendido a Aziz.

Nufai: ¿Tú? Pero ¿Cómo rayos...?

Aziz: Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que cuando la situación está perdida, no dudas ni un solo instante en echar a correr, dejando a otros haciendo el trabajo sucio ¿Cierto, Nufai?

Le contestaba Aziz a la vez que sacaba sus pistolas y apuntando con ellas a Nufai. Nufai poniéndose de pie y en posición de combate, le contestó.

Nufai: ¡Yo tengo mi forma de hacer las cosas! ¿Por qué tengo yo que exponerme al peligro cuando puedo dejar que otros se jueguen el pellejo por mí? ¡Mejor largarse uno en su propia nave mientras otros luchan por ti!

Aziz escuchó atentamente la explicación de Nufai. Ahí poniendo una expresión seria mezclada con desprecio a Nufai, le contestó.

Aziz: Como siempre eres un cobarde, Nufai. Siempre dejas que otros luchen tus batallas por ti.

Aziz ahí pulsó un botón de su brazalete y de inmediato la nave estalló en pedazos. Nufai tapándose la cara con un brazo, se sobresaltó al ver como la nave con que pretendía escapar había estallado en pedazos.

Nufai: ¡Noooo...! ¡Era mi billete de ida!

Aziz: Lo siento, amigo, pero aquí te quedas. Es hora que pagues por lo que le hiciste a Orlok y todos aquellos a quienes les arruinaste la vida.

Nufai: ¡Maldito! ¡Te mataré por esto!

Gritaba Nufai donde ahí cargó contra Aziz. Aziz disparó sus pistolas tratando de abatirlo, pero Nufai esquivaba los disparos y cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, con un golpe de su garra le quitó las pistolas y con la otra trató de golpearlo. Aziz ahí realizó una voltereta hacia atrás a la vez que lanzó una granada a los pies de Nufai donde ahí estalló, mandando a volar a Nufai por el aire y luego chocarse contra una pared.

Aziz: ¡Hora de la venganza, maldito!

Gritaba Aziz cargando contra Nufai tratando de atravesarle la cabeza con sus espadas. Nufai recuperándose de la explosión y viendo a Aziz cargar contra él, atrapó con sus garras las espadas de Aziz donde se quedaron a centímetros del rostro del malvado alíen.

Nufai desde su presunta boca, lanzó una especie de baba verde donde obligó a Aziz a soltar sus espadas y apartarse. Nufai poniéndose de pie, lanzó las espadas tratando de dar a Aziz con ellas. Aziz viendo eso, saltó hacia atrás con un giro sobre él mismo mientras las espadas pasaban a su lado, donde con sus manos atrapó ambas.

Aziz se preparó para atacar de nuevo hasta que vio que Nufai se había hecho invisible.

Aziz: ¡Cobarde! ¡Da la cara para que te la pueda partir en dos!

Gritaba furioso Aziz mientras miraba por todos lados tratando de ubicar a Nufai. En ese momento percibió algo y se apartó para evitar una cuchillada traicionera por parte de Nufai.

Aziz se mantenía alerta con todos sus sentidos al máximo para evitar que el malvado alíen le atacara a traición. Al final no pudo evitar que le diera un zarpazo en la espalda donde Aziz ahí gritó de dolor y ahí se voltease para golpear a Nufai, pero no dio a nada.

Aziz: ¡Maldito cobarde! ¿Es que no sabes dar la cara para luchar? ¡Lo único que sabes hacer es atacar a traición con un cobarde!

Gritaba Aziz reprochando la forma de luchar de Nufai. Ahí escuchando la risa perversa de Nufai, le podía escuchar su voz.

Nufai: Jo, jo, jo. Pobre tonto. En una batalla, lo importante es salir vivo de ella sin importar los métodos que se deban usar. Yo simplemente implemento más el ingenio que la fuerza bruta. Eso último es más cosa de Orlok. Oh, claro, es verdad. Orlok está muerto. Ja, ja, ja.

Se mofaba el alíen al final donde aquello último molesto enormemente a Aziz y ahí gritó.

Aziz: ¡Ni te atrevas a mencionar a Orlok, maldita rata cobarde!

Gritó completamente furioso Aziz donde ahí cargó por donde escuchó la voz y con un tajo, logró dar en un costado de Nufai, provocando un fuerte dolor a este último.

Nufai: ¡Ahh..! ¡Maldito!

Aziz intentó golpear de nuevo guiándose por la voz de su enemigo, pero Nufai con una garra atrapó una de las espadas de Aziz y con la otra le atravesó en un costado, provocando que Aziz gritara de dolor.

Aziz: ¡Ahhh...!

Gritaba de dolor Aziz mientras Nufai lo levantó por encima de su cabeza y con la otra le atravesó el estómago, ocasionando mayor dolor a Aziz. Finalmente lo tiró contra el suelo de una parte de tierra de la base. Nufai sin abandonar su invisibilidad, miró molesto a Aziz mientras comentaba.

Nufai: Maldito seas. Ya me harté de ti. Es hora de acabar con tu miserable vida.

Decía Nufai acercándose a Aziz donde este último se sujetaba el costado donde le sangraba por aquella parte. Aziz sin querer rendirse y manteniendo su actitud desafiante, agarró tierra y la lanzó por donde escuchó la voz de Nufai, logrando aparte de cubrirlo de tierra, cegarlo temporalmente.

Nufai: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Mis ojos!

Aziz: Ya te tengo, canalla.

Decía molesto Aziz logrando ponerse de pie donde gracias a la tierra que lanzó, podía ver la silueta de Nufai pese a la invisibilidad. Ahí cargó contra él donde le dio un par de tajos con sus espadas. Una fuerte patada en el pecho. Agarrando de los brazos para tirar de ellos y darle un fuerte cabezazo contra la del alíen donde lo aturdió. Luego saltó contra él dando un sin fin de patadas súper rápidas y terminar finalmente con una fuerte patada que lo estampó contra la pared.

Nufai pegado en la pared, retornaba a su forma visible a la vez que caía inconsciente al suelo. Aziz al verlo derrotado, se sentó dando la espalda a su enemigo y sacando de su armadura una especie de pastilla, se la tragó y a los pocos minutos sus heridas fueron sanando lentamente.

Aziz: Bien. Ahora esta rata tendrá lo que se merece. Espera a que me recupere y luego...

Sin darse cuenta Aziz, Nufai estaba de pie por detrás suya, alzando su garra en un intento de matar a Aziz. Justo cuando iba a bajarla, fue alcanzado por un rayo de hielo que congeló por completo a Nufai encerrándolo en un gran bloque de hielo. Aquello sobresaltó a Aziz donde rápidamente se puso de pie y aun sujetándose el costado.

Aziz: ¡Arrea! ¿Pero qué...?

Ghost: ¿Estás bien, Aziz?

Preguntaba mientras aparecía Ghost donde la yegua la preocupaba el estado de Aziz. Aziz mirando a la pony fantasma, sonrió mientras la contestaba.

Aziz: Estoy de maravilla, nena. Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

Ghost simplemente sonrió al alíen mientras ambos miraban a Nufai que estaba encerrado en el gran bloque de hielo. Aziz acercándose a dicho bloque, miró fijamente al congelado Nufai donde sus ojos reflejaban una gran impresión, le dijo a éste.

Aziz: A ver como te escapas ahora. Sin duda serás una estupenda estatua de jardín en cualquier tierra donde el frío sea perpetuo.

Decía Aziz con una sonrisa maliciosa a la vez que palpaba un par de veces con su mano el hielo, hasta que dicha acción hizo que el bloque cayera por atrás y cayera con violencia contra el suelo, provocando un fuerte ruido que sobresaltó a Aziz y a Ghost.

Ghost: ¡Aziz! ¡Cuidado!

Le llamaba la atención la pony fantasma con cierto tono molesto mientras Aziz con una gota de sudor tipo anime en su cabeza, miró nervioso la escena y tratando de sonreír de forma tonta, trató de disculparse.

Aziz: ¡Perdón! Fue sin querer. Je, je, je.

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión. En el laboratorio de Moira, tenía ya por fin a los dos hermanos Galaxy, donde ambos pegasos estaban sujetos mediante anillas en sus extremidades y flotando en el aire sin posibilidad de moverse lo más mínimo..

Comet: ¡Hermana! Me alegro mucho de verte.

Stellar: Y yo, mi bobo hermano ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Comet: ¡Estupendamente! Conocí a dos nuevas amigas, donde una de ellas es toda una belleza guerrera.

Stellar: Vaya con mi hermanito. No esperaba que pudieras encontrarte a alguien con quien ligar por estos lares.

Comet: Sí je, je, je. Lastima que no pudiera tener más oportunidades por ella si no fuera porque me trajeron aquí a la fuerza.

Stellar: Me imagino, hermano. Supongo que hay gente que siempre tiene que meter las narices por medio.

Comet: Desde luego que sí, hermana. Al menos te he podido encontrar y estamos por fin juntos.

Stellar: Cierto, hermano. Me alegro de tenerte a mi lado de nuevo.

Comet. Y yo, hermana.

Comentaban alegremente ambos hermanos e incluso se reían pese a estar ambos prisioneros. Moira miraba un tanto desconcertada lo realmente alegres que parecían ambos hermanos pese a ser prisioneros, así hasta acabando su paciencia a la orni, decidió llamarles la atención a ambos.

Moira: ¡Basta! ¡Los dos! No estáis aquí para divertiros. Estáis aquí para una cosa muy importante.

Comet: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y para qué acaso?

Preguntaba curioso el pegaso a la orni. Moira tomando un cuaderno y mirando su contenido, fue comentando.

Moira: Por la sencilla razón de poder estudiar vuestro particular genoma. Comprobar las composiciones genéticas donde se desarrollan los cromosomas y sustancias equipoplasticas como la naturaleza termica de vuestro organismo.

Explicaba la orni mientras el pegaso ponía una expresión de no enterarse absolutamente de nada.

Comet: ¿Ehhh...?

Stellar: Que quiere saber como funcionan nuestros poderes.

Le contestó su hermana mientras rotaba los ojos. Comet ahí lo entendió.

Comet: Ahhh...Claro. Eso. Lo de nuestros poderes.

Moira: Vuestra naturaleza poco común resulta muy interesante, donde sin duda estudiaré con mucha profundidad para averiguar como funcionan vuestros poderes y ver si se pueden aplicar en otras especies.

Comet: Eso sería difícil. Ni nosotros mismos sabemos con exactitud como funcionan nuestras habilidades.

Respondía el pegaso. La orni siendo en parte indiferente, le contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Moira: Eso no será un problema para cuando os estudie a fondo.

Decía esto la orni mientras sacaba una jeringuilla y se la clavaba en el cuello del semental sin miramiento alguno. Comet se quejó bastante de dolor por lo brusca que fue la doctora en clavarle la aguja mientras le sacaba una muestra se sangre.

Comet: ¡Au! ¡Cuidado con eso! ¡Que pincha lo suyo!

Stellar: No seas nenaza, hermanito. Ya nos pusieron inyecciones de pequeños.

Comet: Pero no del tamaño para caballos percherones, carai.

La doctora Moira sacó la jeringuilla del cuello del semental.

Comet: ¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso?

Preguntaba el pegaso donde tenía bastante curiosidad por saber que planeaba la doctora. La orni guardando la muestra de sangre en una probeta y sin mirar a ambos hermanos, se dispuso a explicarse.

Moira: Como ya mencioné en su momento, vuestra sangre contiene elementos nada comunes. Pienso explotar esa posibilidad y llegar a límites que ningún científico se atrevería jamás por simples normas morales. Tengo planeado hacer avances sorprendentes.

Hablaba con cierta arrogancia la doctora mientras varias pantallas mostraban la naturaleza de la sangre de ambos hermanos. Comet con actitud molesta porque la doctora les viera a él y a su hermana como simples cobayas, trató de liberarse sin demasiado éxito.

Moira: Ni te esfuerces. Esos cierres están diseñados de tal modo, que ni siquiera el emperador celeste y su enorme fuerza podría liberarse.

Comet: ¡Eso lo veremos, maldita pájara! ¡No pienso rendirme! ¡Puedo estar así por horas si es preciso!

Hablaba con plena convicción el pegaso aun tratando de liberarse e incluso usando sus habilidades de fuego para quemar los cierres, pero ni siquiera con eso logró nada. Stellar viendo los esfuerzos de su hermano, le comentó con actitud seria.

Stellar: No te molestes, hermano. Yo llevo también intentando lo mismo y no logré el más mínimo éxito. Está claro que estos cierres son imposibles de abrir.

Comet: Aun si no podemos salir, tenemos a Vulcania y Mistic. Ellas nos ayudarán.

Moira: Yo que tú no contaría con ello. Según me contaron, Alpha y Omega acabaron con ellas. Por lo que estarán ya muertas las dos. Ja, ja, ja.

Respondía la doctora con una sonrisa perversa al final, dando a entender que ambos pegasos no tendrían ayuda alguna. Comet al escuchar eso último, bajó la mirada mientras con tono preocupado comentó.

Comet: Oh, no...Vulcania, Mistic...

Justo en ese momento se escuchó una fuerte explosión que alertó a todo el mundo.

Moira: ¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿Acaso una no puede trabajar en paz experimentando con cobayas vivas como todo el mundo?

Se quejaba molesta la doctora por las repentinas explosiones, que parecían escucharse desde fuera.

Mientras tanto fuera de la nave, varios ciber ninjas y hacheros que estaban vigilando, parecían estar combatiendo contra alguien.

Selene: ¡Tomad esto!

Se veía volar a Selene sobre Ark y con la armadura de Night Terror, donde el wyvern lanzó su chorro ácido, derritiendo a varios robots en el proceso. Onyx con una armadura de combate con un brazo armado, disparaba contra los robots enemigos.

Red: ¡Sentid mi fuego!

Gritaba Red Fire con su meca armadura puesta, donde ahí lanzó una bola de fuego que impactó en un grupo de robots donde los destruyó por completo.

Varios hacheros rodearon a Ocelot a toda velocidad y luego saltaron estos en el aire, para luego caer todos sobre Ocelot con intención de golpearlo con sus armas. Ocelot que llevaba puesto su meca armadura, lejos de preocuparse, éste sonrió y comentó.

Ocelot: Je...Solo ante el peligro.

Todo fue a cámara lenta salvo para Ocelot y sacando sus pistolas de energía provenientes de su meca armadura, disparó a alta velocidad contra los robots hacheros, impactando los disparos primero en las armas para desarmar a los robots y finalmente en sus cabezas, acabando así con ellos.

Instantes después todos los robots haceros cayeron al suelo completamente destruidos. El vaquero haciendo girar sus armas para luego guardarlas, sonrió.

Ocelot: Nada mal para hacer prácticas.

Triturador y Anubias salieron de la nave para ver a la patrulla atacando.

Triturador: Esos malditos de la patrulla han venido a incordiar como siempre.

Comentaba molesto el híbrido. Anubias ahí le contestó a su compañero.

Anubias: Sí. Mira que son siempre pesados. Habrá que ocuparse de ellos.

Triturador: Mal momento para que se hayan ido Omega y Alpha a hacer un encargo del amo.

Anubias: Bueno. No creo que haya para preocuparse. Tenemos un elemento sorpresa que sin duda, se ocupará de la patrulla. Je, je, je.

Comentaban con malicia el híbrido y mirando de reojo por atrás, donde ahí podía ver una misteriosa figura encapuchada.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, aprovechando el jaleo con la batalla, Vulcania y Mistic que se habían colado por un conducto de ventilación, iban caminando por ellos hasta que llegaron a un pasillo.

Vulcania: Bien. Tienen que estar allí.

Comentaba Vulcania mirando el rastreador mientras Mistic bajaba por el conductor y ponerse detrás de su compañera.

Mistic: Vamos. Tenemos que encontrar a Comet y a Stellar cuanto antes. A saber por qué mal rato estarán pasando los dos.

Vulcania: Por eso no debemos perder más tiempo. Deprisa.

Ambas yeguas siguiendo el rastreador, siguieron por el pasillo. Por el camino se toparon con varios ciber ninjas y hacheros.

Vulcania: Tenemos compañía.

Mistic: Pues a por ellos.

Vulcania activó unas ametralladoras acopladas en sus brazos mientras Mistic adoptaba un disfraz de ninja con katana. Ambas yeguas cargaron contra los robots donde estos últimos trataron de frenarlas.

Vulcania esquivó unos kunais de unos ciberninjas y ahí contraatacó con sus ametralladoras. Mistic saltó por encima de Vulcania y con sus katanas atravesó las cabezas de dos robots hacheros. Mistic saltó para atrás para dar vía libre a Vulcania donde la yegua artillera disparó un lanzallamas donde incineró a varios robots. Luego Vulcania alzó su brazo armado para que Mistic que estaba en el aire cayera de pie y desde ahí disparó varios rayos mágicos que atravesaron a varios robots.

Varios robots rodearon a ambas yeguas y saltaron todos a la vez sobre ellas. Vulcania y Mistic espalda con espalda, empezaron a girar sobre ellas mismas y empezaron a disparar balas y estrellas ninjas, donde impactaron contra todos los robots y destruirlos.

Cuando todo acabó estaba el pasillo cubierto por robots destruidos con Vulcania y Mistic por medio de ellas.

Vulcania: Grupo eliminado.

Decía Vulcania con una sonrisa.

Mistic: Ahora busquemos a los hermanos.

Ambas yeguas reanudaron su marcha por el pasillo, donde llegaron hasta el final del mismo y encontraron una gran compuerta.

Vulcania: La señal indica que están justo al otro lado de esta compuerta. Aparta, voy a volarla con explosivos.

Decía Vulcania a punto de sacar unos explosivos de su armadura, hasta que Mistic posando su casco en el brazo de su amiga y con una sonrisa decirla.

Mistic: No será necesario. Hay una solución más sutil para esto.

Decía la yegua transformista mientras sacaba el Trans-Modificador y apunto con ella la puerta. Ahí disparó un rayo a la compuerta donde al instante se convirtió en una gran nube de burbujas donde salieron estas flotando.

Vulcania: Vaya. Debo admitir que eso ha sido genial.

Comentaba Vulcania sin poder evitar admitir la genialidad de Mistic. Mistic sonrió ante el elogio de su amiga.

Finalmente ambas yeguas entraron donde dentro estaba el laboratorio de Moira y por supuesto los hermanos Galaxy.

Comet: ¡Vulcania! ¡Mistic!

Mistic: ¡Comet!

Mistic y Vulcania se acercaron a los dos hermanos mientras trataban de sacarlos de los cierres. Comet sin poder evitar sentir una gran alegría por ver a sus dos nuevas amigas, iba diciendo a éstas.

Comet: Como me alegro de veros, a las dos.

Mistic: Y nosotras a ti, Comet.

Stellar: Me acuerdo de vosotras. Os vi muy fugazmente antes de que me secuestraran.

Comentaba Stellar con una sonrisa, acordándose ésta de cuando se encontró con Mistic y Vulcania aunque haya sido muy fugazmente la primera vez. Vulcania por fin encontró las llaves, un especie de aparato pequeño y plano con una luz roja, pasó al lado de los cierres donde de inmediato se abrieron, liberando así a ambos pegasos.

Vulcania: Bien. Ahora marchémonos de aquí, pero antes una pregunta ¿Por un casual ninguno de los dos vio a una amiga nuestra que también fue secuestrada?

Preguntaba Vulcania a los dos hermanos. Comet negando con la cabeza, la contestó.

Comet: Yo llevo poco aquí y no he visto a nadie más que a mi hermana.

Stellar en cambio, sospechando por quién preguntaban, las preguntó a éstas.

Stellar: ¿Por un casual vuestra amiga es una alicornio de pelaje marrón, solo que con alas de murciélago en vez de plumas y crin marrón muy oscuro? Sin mencionar un fénix negro con detalles rojos que estaba con ella.

Vulcania y Mistic prestaron la máxima atención a Stellar al describir perfectamente a su amiga Darkwing.

Vulcania: ¡Esa es!

Mistic: ¡Tiene que ser de Darkwing! ¿Dónde está?

Stellar: Al principio estaba conmigo, pero ya no está. Los tipos que me secuestraron, fueron hacia ella y la soltaron para luego irse con ellos. Lo curioso es que ésta y su fénix parecían seguirlos voluntariamente.

Explicaba la yegua donde lo último que dijo desconcertó a Vulcania y Mistic.

Vulcania: Eso es imposible.

Mistic: Ni Darkwing ni Dark Cloud irían voluntariamente con esos tipos. La tiene que haberla pasado algo.

Stellar: Ahora que lo decís. Recuerdo que cuando vuestra amiga iba con ellos, noté que tanto en ésta como en el fénix que la acompañaba, tenían un extraño brillo negro en los ojos.

Mistic: ¿Un extraño brillo negro?

Preguntó ahora Mistic. Antes de volver a obtener respuesta, sonaron los comunicadores de ambas yeguas.

Vulcania: Aquí Vulcania y Mistic.

Contactaba Vulcania en su comunicador. Por el aparato se escuchaba la voz de Red Fire.

Red: ¡Chicas! ¡Tenéis que volver! ¡Tenemos problemas!

Se escuchaba la voz alarmada de Red Fire como si estuviera en serios apuros.

Mistic: ¿Qué clase de problemas?

Red: ¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones! ¡Tenéis que venir aquí de inmediato!

Vulcania: Esta bien. Iremos para allá de inmediato.

Mistic: ¿Qué hacemos?

Vulcania: Lo de Darkwing tendrá que esperar. Nuestros compañeros nos necesitan.

Stellar: Os ayudaremos con ello.

Comet: Sí. Es lo mínimo por ayudarnos, chicas.

Se ofrecían ambos hermanos que estando agradecidos por la ayuda prestada, se ofrecieron para ayudar. Vulcania asintiendo, se lo agradeció a ambos.

Vulcania: Muchas gracias. Seguro que vuestras habilidades nos serán útiles.

Mistic: Vamos ya.

Y finalmente los cuatro se marcharon de allí, sin percatarse de que la doctora Moira estaba oculta en las sombras. Una vez sola, la orni salió para que la diera la luz.

Moira: Que se los lleven. Yo ya tengo lo que necesito.

Comentaba la orni con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sujetando con un ala unos tubos con muestras de sangre de ambos pegasos.

Moira: Esto es todo lo que necesito para mi investigación, donde sin duda, lograré avances..."Sorprendentes". Je, je, je.

 **"Unos instantes antes"**

El grupo que se encargaba de llamar la atención para que Vulcania y Mistic pudieran colarse por la nave, seguían combatiendo al enemigo. Triturador y Anubias se iban acercando junto con la misteriosa figura encapuchada.

Triturador: La maldita patrulla, molestando como siempre.

Comentaba con tono molesto el híbrido mientras entrecruzaba de brazos. Red Fire tras lanzar unas plumas de fuego desde su meca armadura a unos robots, miró a éstos y les llamó la atención.

Red: ¡Vosotros! ¿Dónde está nuestra amiga Darkwing? ¡Hablad, canallas!

Onyx: ¡Sí! ¿Dónde está ella?

La apoyaba el bat pony tras destruir a un robot hachero. Ambos híbridos con sonrisas perversas, les contestaron.

Anubias: No os preocupéis por vuestra amiga.

Triturador: Ahora tenéis preocupaciones más grandes en que ocuparos.

Respondían éstos donde el híbrido Triturador agarró la capa de la figura encapuchada, para quitársela y así rebelar su identidad. Sobraba decir que el grupo se sorprendió en cuanto vieron quién era.

Selene: ¡No! No puede ser.

Eye Falcon: Es imposible.

Onyx: No...No puedes ser...

Triturador: Ja, ja, ja. Son todos tuyos. Acaba con ellos en nombre del amo Arek.

Decía el híbrido con una sonrisa perversa a la figura oscura que estaba delante del grupo.

 **"Tiempo actual"**

Vulcania y Mistic junto con Comet y Stellar, llegaron a salir de la nave y ahí se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Mistic: ¡Chicos!

Exclamó Mistic al ver a sus compañeros tendidos por el suelo y con daños en sus cuerpos o armaduras. Ninguno entendía lo que pasaba y aun menos cuando vieron a Darkwing en su forma Shinigami en medio de ellos. Solo que ésta tenía una extraña aura oscura rojiza rodeando su cuerpo.

Vulcania: ¡Ahí está Darkwing!

Comet: ¿Esa es vuestra amiga?

Stellar: Está diferente a como la recordaba.

Mistic: Es porque está en su forma Shinigami.

Stellar: ¿Forma Shinigami?

Vulcania: Es difícil de explicar. Mejor nos reunamos con ella y ayudemos a los demás.

El grupo se dirigía hacia Darkwing donde esta última miraba fijamente a ellos. Mientras en el espacio oscuro, Darkwing podía ver a sus amigos acercarse a ellos y ahí gritó.

Dark: ¡Nooo...! ¡No os acerquéis! ¡Deteneos!

Gritaba desesperada Darkwing a la vez que golpeaba la burbuja por donde estaba, pero sus amigos no podían escucharla en absoluto mientras se dirigían hacia ella.

Red: ¡Paraaad!

Ocelot: ¡No os acerquéis a ella!

Los gritos hicieron que los cuatro se detuvieran.

Vulcania: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritáis?

Mistic: ¿Por qué no queréis que nos acerquemos a Darkwing? Es nuestra amiga.

Antes de obtener respuesta, Darkwing a la velocidad del rayo se plantó en medio de ellas y las arreó un puñetazo a Vulcania y una patada a Mistic donde las mandó a volar. A Comet y a Stellar les lanzó unas esferas oscuras donde golpeó a ambos y los derribó al suelo.

Vulcania: ¿Pero qué...?

Mistic: ¡Darkwing! ¿Qué haces?

Preguntaban ambas yeguas que no entendían porque Darkwing las atacó. Darkwing no se detuvo y lanzó rayos negros contra ambas. Vulcania y Mistic rápidamente se levantaron y trataron de esquivar los ataques.

Selene: ¡Ella no es consciente de lo que hace!

Sapphire: ¡Arek la tiene poseída!

Mistic: ¿Poseída?

Triturador: Efectivamente. Ja, ja, ja.

Anubias: Nuestro amo Arek vio potencial en vuestra amiga y la poseyó. Ahora está en nuestro bando. ja, ja, ja.

Contestaron ambos híbridos entre risas perversas, sorprendiendo así a Vulcania y a Mistic.

Mistic: No puede ser.

Darkwing apareció por detrás de Mistic y trató de atacarla por la espalda, hasta que una bola de fuego golpeó a la sombría, deteniendo así su ataque.

Comet: ¡Nadie lastima a mi amiga!

Gritaba Comet volando hacia Darkwing y lanzando más y más bolas de fuego, que impactaban contra Darkwing. La guerrera sombría ahí sacó la Dark Repulser y la usó para desviar las bolas de fuego. Acto seguido se desplazó hasta estar enfrente de Comet y ahí lanzar un sin fin de tajos a alta velocidad, provocando múltiples cortes en el corte del pegaso.

Comet: ¡Ahhhh...!

Stellar: ¡Cómet!

Stellar fue en ayuda de su hermano, pero Darkwing cambió de objetivo y realizó el mismo ataque con ella, provocando un gran dolor a Stellar.

Vulcania: ¡Darkwing! ¡Detente!

Gritaba Vulcania en su forma transformada al igual que Mistic, donde entre las dos lograron atrapar los brazos de Darkwing y tratar de inmovilizarla.

Vulcania: ¡No luches, Darkwing!

Mistic: ¡Somos tus amigas!

Trataban ambas yeguas de retener a su amiga. Darkwing en el espacio oscuro y viendo lo que hacían sus amigas, trató de animarlas.

Dark: ¡Así, chicas! ¡No dejéis que hagan con mi cuerpo lo que esos canallas quieran!

Por desgracia, el cuerpo poseído brilló y ahí adoptó su forma bestial.

Mistic: Oh, oh...

La pantera ahí generó un campo de repulsión que empujó a Vulcania y a Mistic donde estas cayeran al suelo.

La pantera iba a disparar un rayo oscuro contra Vulcania y Mistic, hasta que apareció volando Comet.

Comet: ¡No las hagas daño tú!

Gritaba Comet volando completamente envuelto en fuego su cuerpo y dando una fuerte doble patada en mirad de la cara de la pantera, haciendo que desviase el rayo hacia otro lado. La pantera ahí trató de darle un zarpazo, pero Comet logró esquivarlo. Ahí el pegaso empezó a desviar cada uno de los ataques de la pantera.

Comet: Sí, señor. No voy a permitir que hagas daño a mis amigas.

Decía desafiante Comet donde envolvía de fuego sus cascos y ahí lanzó un fuerte directo, logrando impactar en el rostro de la pantera y la hizo salir volando con una explosión de fuego.

Comet: Ja, ja, ja ¿Qué te ha parecido eso? Nada mal. Je, je, je.

Vulcania: ¿Comet está logrando plantar cara a Darkwing aun en su forma Shinigami Bestia?

Preguntaba sorprendida Vulcania al ver que Comet estaba logrando plantar cara a Darkwing aun en una de sus formas más poderosas.

Mistic: Mi Comet es verdaderamente increíble.

Comentaba la yegua transformista con corazones en los ojos al ver como peleaba el pegaso contra Darkwing.

En el espacio oscuro, Arek estaba observando como inesperadamente Comet estaba logrando mantener el tipo contra Darkwing.

Arek: Debo admitir que no esperé que ese pegaso está siendo más resistente de lo esperado. Puede que sea cierto eso de que cuando más les hieren, más fuertes y resistentes se vuelven luego. Tendré que ocuparme personalmente de esto.

Decía el ser oscuro donde sus ojos empezaron a brillar con intensidad.

Comet seguía combatiendo contra la pantera, tratando de evitar estar al alcance de sus garras donde ahí se limitaba a una vez esquivar sus ataques, golpearla cuando tenía la guardia baja.

Comet: Al final debo agradecer que esos tipos me hicieran tanto daño antes. Gracias a ello y tras recuperarme de las heridas, me he hecho más fuerte que antes.

Stellar: Es nuestra naturaleza. Cuando nos hacen serias heridas y luego nos curamos, nos hacemos más fuertes todavía.

Completaba Stellar que estaba ahí de pie y a punto de unirse a su hermano. Así hasta que de repente la pantera quedó envuelta en un aura de oscuridad aun mayor, cosa que sorprendió a ambos pegasos.

Comet: ¿Pero qué...?

La pantera moviéndose a mayor velocidad, golpeó a Comet donde no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y salió volando hasta estrellarse cerca de su hermana para preocupación de esta última.

Comet: ¿Qué rayos? Ahora se ha hecho más fuerte que antes.

Ocelot: Esto no me gusta. Presiento que se va a ponerse feo.

Onyx: Darkwing...

Comentaba preocupado este último por Darkwing y especialmente cuando esta última ascendió hasta el cielo y ahí comenzó a generar más energía oscura.

Dark: ¡Chicos! ¡Alejaos! ¡Estáis en peligro!

Gritaba desesperada Darkwing desde la burbuja, tratando inútilmente de advertir a sus amigos aunque estos no podían escucharla en absoluto.

De la pantera surgió infinidad de rayos de energía que fueron estrellando contra el suelo, ocasionando un daño atroz al grupo donde éstos gritaron de dolor.

Cuando la salva terminó, el grupo estaba completamente en mal estado y malheridos. Apenas podían moverse.

Onyx: Dark...Darkwing...

Decía Onyx tratando de levantarse, pero al final cayó al suelo. Red Fire poniéndose con su herramienta, contactó con la flota.

Red: Aquí...Red Fire...Necesitamos teletransporte de emergencia.

Decía Red Fire con las fuerzas que la quedaban. Onyx sorprendido por ello, trató de quejarse.

Onyx: ¿Qué? ¡No! No podemos irnos. Darkwing...

Red: Ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada. Darkwing está bajo el poder de Arek y la alimenta con su poder oscuro. No somos rivales para ella. Tenemos que irnos o moriremos.

Onyx: No...Darkwing...

Onyx miró a su prometida con gran tristeza al no poder ayudarla. Finalmente el grupo entero fue teletransportado justo a tiempo para evitar un nuevo rayo oscuro proveniente de Darkwing.

Dark: Amigos...

Decía con tristeza Darkwing al ver lo lastimados que salieron sus amigos y su prometido, y ella no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo en absoluto.

El grupo fue teletransportado al puente de la nave de mando de la flota. Los celestes se sorprendieron del mal estado del grupo y fueron rápidos a socorrerlos.

Mientras eran llevados, Onyx desde la camilla donde le llevaban, le caía una lágrima en el ojo.

Volviendo con el otro grupo, gracias a la intervención de Blue Sky y las tropas robóticas, pudieron rescatar a Black Wing, Ghost, Toxic y Aziz. No se podía decir lo mismo de las tropas que se envió para ayudarlos en el antiguo plan de Orlok para dividir a la Jerarquía, cosa que pesará en la conciencia del paladín.

Mientras tanto, Aziz se ofreció a llevar a Nufai donde este era su prisionero. Ambos iban caminando por una terreno desolado donde no había nadie bajo la luz de la noche y Aziz llevaba a Nufai a punta de pistola.

Nufai: Supongo que me llevarás a la federación para que me juzguen.

Comentaba Nufai sin dejar de caminar. Aziz sin apartar el arma de él, le contestó.

Aziz: Esa es la idea, al menos la original.

Nufai: ¿A qué te refieres?

Preguntó confuso el alíen ante lo que dijo Aziz. Aziz deteniendo su marcha para confusión de Nufai, le comentó.

Aziz: ¿Sabes qué? Me alegro de que me dejaran llevarte solo. Si ellos me hubiesen acompañado, seguramente me impedirían lo que voy a hacer ahora.

Aquel comentario dejó confundido a Nufai donde se giró y ahí vio a Aziz donde le apuntaba con su arma a la cara.

Nufai: ¿Pero qué...?

Aziz: ¡Esto es por Orlok y todos los inocentes que murieron por tu culpa, traidor!

Le gritó completamente furioso Aziz con su dedo a punto de apretar el gatillo. Nufai se horrorizó ante lo que iba a hacer éste y empezó a rogarlo por su vida.

Nufai: ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Esperaaaa...!

Un potente disparo fue lo único que se pudo escuchar por la lejanía de la noche.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota: La idea del argumento sobre Comet y su hermana como lo de Mistic y Vulcania sobre su encuentro y acontecimientos internos, fueron idea de Comet Galaxy, donde le agradezco sus ideas.**


	107. Confianza en Uno Mismo

**Confianza en Uno Mismo**

En la flota del ejercito celeste, en un área de descanso de la nave de mando, estaban Red Fire y el resto del equipo. Red Fire estaba sentada en un sofá con los brazos cruzados. Onyx estaba también sentado con su cabeza apoyada en una mesa. Vulcania estaba sentada en el suelo revisando sus armas. Mistic estaba con la mirada perdida en el espacio. Ocelot estaba apoyado contra la pared y los brazos cruzados como la mirada perdida en el vació y por una vez sin su característico buen humor. Selene estaba tumbada en otro sofá con su cabeza apoyada en uno de los brazos de dicho mueble, teniendo a Sapphire tumbada a su lado y Night Terror en lo alto del mueble. Comet y Stellar estaban en la misma mesa de donde estaba Onyx.

Ninguno de ellos hablaba en absoluto y tenían todos expresiones de no tener muchos ánimos, en especial Onyx. Finalmente Selene rompió el silenio, tratando de decir algo.

Selene: Bueno ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Supongo que no nos vamos a quedar aquí más parados que en la cola del paro.

Parte del grupo parecía reaccionar ante el comentario de Selene, donde cada uno trató de decir algo.

Eye Falcon: ¿Y qué podemos hacer? Esos tipos se largaron con su nave y no sabemos donde están.

Vulcania: Con nuestra amiga Darkwing con ellos.

Comentaban molestos Eye Falcon y Vulcania. Onyx al escuchar el nombre de su prometida, comentó con un ánimo muy bajo.

Onyx: Darkwing ¿Dónde estará ella ahora mismo? Ni siquiera sé dónde está o si está ella bien. Aun no me puedo creer que ese monstruo de Arek la tenga bajo su control.

Ocelot: Cierto. No está claro que la habrá hecho Arek, pero está claro que debe tener un control muy fuerte en ella.

Terror: Curioso. Pensé que Arek solo podía poseer a seres que tuvieran una gran maldad en su interior. Quiero decir, Darkwing es una chica estupenda. Me resulta raro que la haya podido controlar con tanta facilidad.

Sapphire: Quizás con ella hizo algo diferente. Como bien dices, Darkwing es una chica estupenda. Por no decir que la forma en que la controlaba, era muy diferente a cuando poseía a algún malvado.

Red: Eso sin duda tiene que ser verdad. Darkwing no tiene una gran maldad en su corazón, por lo que a Arek le habría sido imposible poseerla como un villano cualquiera. La habrá controlado de otra manera.

Selene: Pero ¿Por qué ella precisamente?

Preguntó ahora Selene con curiosidad. Red Fire con un casco en el mentón y con aire pensativo, contestó.

Red: Bueno. Posiblemente porque Darkwing es una guerrera fuerte. También por ser una guerrera astral. Seguramente lo habrá hecho para debilitar nuestras fuerzas.

Mistic: Menuda canallada. Esta vez, Arek se ha pasado del a ralla.

Comentó molesta Mistic sin apartar la vista del cristal. Onyx alzando la cabeza y con tono de enojo, comentó.

Onyx: El cómo o por qué me da igual. Yo solo quiero recuperar a Darkwing, maldita sea. Es lo único que importa ahora.

Ocelot: Cálmate, viejo. Ni siquiera sabemos donde la tienen ahora.

Trataba de calmar el vaquero a su amigo, pero Onyx lejos de calmarse, respondió molesto.

Onyx: ¿Cómo rayos quieres que me calme? ¡Esos malditos tienen a mi Darkwing! No me importa lo que haya que hacer. Pienso buscarla y rescatarla como sea. No me importa como sea. Lo pienso hacer.

Vulcania: Puede que lo tengamos difícil eso. Sobre todo para liberarla del control de Arek. Algo así no será nada fácil.

Respondió no demasiado optimista la yegua artillera. El grupo seguía conversando por el asunto de Darkwing, hasta que Comet y Stellar que eran los únicos que no llegaron a hablar en un principio, les comentaron al grupo.

Comet: Chicos. Quizás no estemos al tanto del asunto vuestro de los viajes dimensionales o eso. Aunque una cosa mi hermana y yo os podemos decir.

Stellar: Tenéis nobles ideales y eso os honra. Seguro que tarde o temprano, lograreis completar vuestra misión.

Comet: Comprendemos el malestar de haber perdido a vuestra amiga, pero aun tenéis esperanza para recuperarla.

Stellar: No creáis que nosotros tampoco lo tuvimos fácil. Hubo un tiempo cuando mi hermano y yo eramos pequeños, vivíamos con nuestros padres en Equestria, hasta que un incidente del que preferimos no hablar, nos obligó a nosotros y a nuestra madre a huir de allí. Comprendemos que para vosotros que vuestra amiga esté en cierto modo esté secuestrada y la lavaron la mente, ha sido un duro golpe para vosotros.

Comet: Pero seguro que lograreis salvarla. No perdáis la esperanza, amigos. Mientras mantengáis la fe, tarde o temprano, vuestra amiga regresará con vosotros.

Decían ambos hermanos con actitud optimista, esperando éstos lograr animar al grupo. Cosa que parecía funcionar ya que la mayoría empezaron a sentir algo de esperanza.

Red: Tenéis razón. No es la primera vez que estamos en aprietos similares.

Vulcania: ¡Que le den a Arek! Darkwing es nuestra amiga y no la abandonaremos.

Onyx: No abandonaré a la madre de mi querida hija. Lo juro.

El grupo parecía ya más animado. Comet y Stellar sonrieron al ver que sus nuevos amigos habían logrado subir el ánimo. Ahí Selene le preguntó a Stellar.

Selene: Oye, Stellar ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Stellar: ¿Cuál, querida?

Selene: Hace tiempo cuando fuimos a buscar a Vulcania y a Mistic, vi una extraña flor. Mira, hice un dibujo de ello.

Decía la chica mostrando un dibujo de una flor (la misma por donde cayeron antes Mistic y Comet rodando). Stellar mirando el dibujo, reconocía la flor y ahí la respondió.

Stellar: Ah, sí. La conozco. Son Flores del Amor Apasionado.

Selene: Vaya nombrecito. Je, je, je.

Comentaba riéndose la chica por el curioso nombre. Stellar ahí comentó.

Stellar: Es una flor muy rara. Se la llama así porque si alguien aspira su aroma, se queda completamente enamorado de la primera persona que ve.

Selene: ¿Es permanente?

Stellar: Para nada. Se va en un tiempo o si alguien se le ocurre comer chocolate.

Comet: ¡Celebremos esto con un gran chocolate!

Exclamaba Comet sacando chocolate bajo su tela. Al escuchar eso último, Stellar miró sorprendida a su hermano y le llamó la atención.

Stellar: ¿Tenías chocolate escondido? ¡Dijiste que no quedaba ya nada!

Comet: Mujer. Si te lo hubiese dicho, ya no les vería el pelo debido a lo mucho que te gusta a ti el chocolate.

Explicaba el pegaso azul mientras daba un chocolate a Vulcania y a Mistic como a otros, donde éstos aceptaron encantados.

Stellar: ¡Dame ese chocolate ahora mismo!

Le gritaba enfadada la yegua a punto de echarse sobre Comet, pero Selene y Ocelot la sujetaban para que no hiciese una locura. Mientras Comet riéndose de su hermana, la sacó la lengua y acto seguido se comió su porción de chocolate al igual que Mistic. Nada más tragar, ambos se quedaron como estáticos y sufriendo un ligero mareo.

Mistic: Ay...¿Qué ha pasado? La cabeza me da vueltas.

Comet: Yo siento que me despierto de un sueño. Que raro...

Comentaban ambos ponis donde la influencia amorosa que tenían ambos, acababa de desvanecerse.

Vulcania se acercó a Comet y ahí empezó a comentarle.

Vulcan: Oye, Comet.

Comet: ¿Ehh...? ¿Sí, Vulcania?

Vulcania: Comet. No soy buena con esto de las palabras, ya que lo mío son las armas y explosivos por lo que voy a ser directa. No eres mi tipo. Así que mejor que seamos amigos y ya está.

Le dijo tajante Vulcania para luego dejar solo al pegaso con su hermana. Comet parecía confuso.

Comet: Ehhh...¿Qué yo qué...? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A cuánto estamos hoy? ¿A 34 de febrero?

Sin que la escuchara Vulcania, la yegua se acercó a una confusa Mistic donde ahí la dijo.

Vulcania: Bueno, Mistic. Creo que sería un momento para decírselo.

Comentaba Vulcania con una sonrisa de confianza a su amiga Mistic. Mistic aun un tanto confusa miró a Vulcania y ahí contestó igual de confusa.

Mistic: ¿Decir qué, Vulcania?

Vulcania: Pues decirle al pegaso que te gusta lo que sientes por él. Al menos a ti se te da mejor las palabras que a mí.

Decía Vulcania para irse caminando de allí, dejando a una confusa Mistic que no entendía nada.

Comet de otro mundo: "Genial. Aun podría ser canon con Mistic. Ese otro Comet iba listo si creía que me iba a quitarme a Mistic de mi lado. Je, je, je".

Comet: Que raro...Siento como si una versión mía se me estuviera riendo en la cara.

Comentaba un tanto dudoso como confuso el pegaso azul donde tenía la cabeza como un puzzle desordenado por un borracho.

Mientras tanto en otro mundo, en el mundo de los Caballeros de la Realeza, los potros estaban con Rockaid en el cuartel de los caballeros. Para ser más exactos en el laboratorio del enano junto con la fénix robot Fiora.

Splendora: ¿Aquí es donde trabajas, Rockaid?

Preguntaba la joven alicornio al enano.

Rockaid: Por supuesto, nena. Aquí es donde creo mis aparatos más geniales.

Hablaba hinchando el pecho de orgullo el enano. Pericles que estaba sentado sobre una mesa y leyendo un periódico que prácticamente le tapaba por completo, sacó un cartel que ponía "O algo que explote y se lleve medio cuartel".

El potro mirando feo al loro, sacó un cartel que ponía "Mira, pajarraco. Por mi puedes irte a la...". Moon Light mirando molesta a Rockaid, sacó un cartel que ponía "¡Rockaid!". El enano sacó un nuevo cartel que ponía "Que se vaya por ahí, vamos".

Felia: Oye, Rockaid ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

Preguntaba señalando con su pata la gata a un extraño vestido rojo con forma de conejita playbrony con colita esponjosa, donde dicha prenda estaba colgada en un perchero. El enano ahí se puso un tanto nervioso y trató de explicarse.

Rockaid: Ehhh...Pues...Es un tipo de armadura. Eso es. Una armadura.

Star White: ¿En serio, Rockaid?

Preguntó con cierta sospecha el alifénix, ya que no se creía del todo lo que decía el enano.

Rockaid: ¡En serio! Además, fue idea de Shield.

Night: Sí, claro. Y nosotros vamos y nos lo creemos.

Respondió el unicornio sombrío donde no se creía ni un poco lo que decía el enano. Fiora ahí respondió.

Fiora: El jefe Rockaid está diciendo la verdad. Es un tipo de armadura que Shield diseñó para mí.

Pyro: ¿En serio?

Terrax: Quién lo diría.

Comentaban ambos fénix. Rockaid mirando a Fiora, la dio las gracias con una sonrisa.

Rockaid: Gracias, Fiora. Se agradece.

Fiora: De nada. Aunque el programa de "Mueve la Colita, Fiora" con ese traje, fue idea de Rockaid.

Dijo de repente la fénix robot, haciendo que Rockaid se sonrojara y ahí exclamara.

Rockaid: ¡No seas chivata, Fiora!

Alzaba la voz el potro mientras los demás se echaron a reír a carcajadas, provocando que el potro acabase rojo de vergüenza.

Moon Light: Ja, ja, ja. Al final tienes algo de pervertido, Rockaid. Ja, ja, ja.

Cosmo: Sobre todo para echarse sobre Heart Fire cada vez que la ve. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reían la potra sombría y la fénix. Rockaid sobre lo que dijo la fénix, se quejó mientras se acercaba.

Rockaid: ¡Eh! ¡Yo no me hecho sobre Heart Fire! (Al menos no ha propósito). Solo tengo algún desliz que...

No pudo terminar la frase porque el potro se tropezó y cayó encima de Heart Fire, haciendo que ambos quedaran en la postura de siempre.

Heart Fire: ¡Rockaid!

Rockaid: ¡Ups!

Star White: ¡Ahora sí que estás muerto, maldito enano del demonio!

Rockaid: ¡Arrea!

Gritó completamente furioso Star White donde se puso a perseguir a Rockaid donde este último trataba de huir del alifénix. Ambos iban corriendo de un lado a otro del cuartel de los caballeros mientras los demás se reían, salvo una única pony.

En una sala del cuartel, estaba Light Nova junto con Dawn y Rex. La potra estaba sentada y apoyando la cabeza sobre una mesa. Su rostro reflejaba que no tenía muchos ánimos. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a la persecución de Star White a Rockaid donde el alifénix quería cargarse al enano por echarse encima de su hermana.

Dawn miraba a su dueña mientras Rex mirando también a la potra, se acercó a la mesa y pasando su lengua para meterla dentro de un vaso de metal, de una parábola se lo colocó encima de su cabeza y se puso a hacer muecas para hacer reír a Light Nova. La potra miró un momento a Rex hacer monerías, pero ni siquiera se rió ni un poco. Aquello hizo que Rex terminase de hacer monerías y se sintiera un poco decepcionado por no haber logrado hacer reír a Light Nova. La potra con un casco, acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño rex mientras ahí le iba diciendo.

Light Nova: Te agradezco que intentes animarme, Rex, pero ahora no estoy para reír.

Dawn: ¿Aun sigues pensando en lo que pasó ayer?

Preguntaba la fénix a su dueña. Light Nova suspirando levemente, la contestó.

Light Nova: Algo así.

 **Flashback.**

En un almacén de Equestria, donde en su interior había centenares de cajas con contenido desconocido.

Ahí una gran compuerta se abrió y por ella aparecían unas extrañas figuras que no se distinguían en absoluto.

Sombra: Y dicen que es el sistema más seguro que posee la Marine ¡Puag! He visto cajón de huevos mejor vigilados que esto.

Reaper: Y no digamos de sus guardias. Je, je, je. Esos estúpidos han venido bien para practicar mi puntería.

Hablaba de forma perversa el mercenario de grandes orejas de conejo mientras empuñaba sus enormes escopetas.

¿?: No perdamos tiempo. Tenemos mucho que hacer aquí.

Decía otra figura oscura donde a la luz se revelaba como nada menos que Doomfist. El peligroso minotauro de gran puño cibernético.

Sombra se acercó a una de las cajas y la abrió donde al mirar su interior, sonrió.

Sombra: ¡Premio!

Exclamaba sonriente la gata mientras miraba su interior, donde dentro había nada menos que restos de tecnología celeste.

Doomfist: Cuando se formó en Canterlot la batalla entre las fuerzas celestes y de la facción necron, muchos restos de tecnología se desperdigó por ahí. Y actualmente tanto la Marine como Equestria se pusieron a recuperar los restos. Incluso creo que hay un acuerdo con el emperador celeste de devolverlos en cuando apareciera por aquí.

Explicaba el minotauro mientras Sombra sacaba un extraño aparato celeste donde emitía una luz verde. Reaper con sonrisa maliciosa mientras sacaba otro aparato de una caja, comentó con una sonrisa perversa.

Reaper: Sí. Aunque la mayoría acabarán en nuestras manos. Je, je, je.

Doomfist: Bien. Cojed todo lo que podáis. Aun tardarán un buen rato en enterarse de que hemos entrado en este almacén de la Marine. Para cuando lo hagan, deberemos estar bien lejos. Así que cojamos todo cuanto podamos y...

Widowmaker: Atención, chicos. Tenéis compañía.

Se escuchó la voz de nada menos que Widowmaker, donde la francotiradora se había quedado fuera vigilando.

Doomfist: ¿Acaso son soldados de la Marine?

Sombra: También podrían ser esos Caballeros de la Realeza.

Comentaban éstos. La voz de Widowmaker volvió a escucharse, solo que de forma negativa.

Widowmaker: No. En realidad son de unos jóvenes que juegan a ser héroes.

Reaper: ¿Cómo dices?

Widowmaker: Al menos tú conoces a algunos de ellos, ya que dos nos fastidiaron el golpe con aquel presidente.

Reaper: ¿Qué? ¡No iras a decir que son otra vez esos dos!

Exclamó molesto el asesino al escuchar aquello último. Justo en ese momento se escucharon unas voces.

Star White: ¡Llama fénix!

Night: ¡Lanza Cristal!

De golpe aparecieron una llama en forma de fénix y una lanza hecha de cristal. Reaper se tornó en sombras para esquivar la llama mientras Doomfist con su puño mecánico, atrapó tranquilamente la lanza y con un simple apretón la destrozó.

Star White: ¡Quietos!

Night: ¡No os mováis!

Alzaron la voz Star White y Night Ray de forma autoritaria, estando Heart Fire y Felia, Moon Light, Light Nova y Splendora. Los primeros en sus armaduras Bankai mientras Splendora llevaba un tipo de armadura mágica de energía parecida a la de un guardia real.

Sombra: Vaya. Parece que tenemos visita de unos potros que juegan a ser héroes.

Hablaba con una sonrisa burlona la gata donde estaba tranquilamente sentada sobre una caja. Los potros mirando a éstos, dijeron.

Star White: ¡Sabemos a qué habéis venido, canallas!

Doomfist: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a qué se supone que hemos venido?

Preguntaba de forma cordial y con una sonrisa el minotauro a los potros. Heart Fire ahí le contestó desafiante.

Heart Fire: ¡Sé quienes sois! ¡Sois peligrosos criminales que queréis robar tecnología celeste!

Sombra: Vaya. Je, je, je. Unos potros listos. En seguida nos han cazado. Je, je, je.

Night: Sigo pensando que debimos haber llamado a Umbra y Dark Storm como a los caballeros.

Hablaba el unicornio sombrío, ya que él consideraba que no deberían haberse lanzado (o más bien Star White se lanzó a la acción sin pensar) a encontrarse con los ladrones. Star White empuñando su katana, le respondió al unicornio.

Star White: No había tiempo. En cuanto hubiesen llegado, estos tipos se habrían ya escapado. Debemos detenerlos ahora.

Moon Light: Que conste que yo también estaba de acuerdo con Night sobre pedir ayuda y no enfrentarnos nosotros solos a peligrosos criminales.

Contestaba la potra sombría, dando ésta la razón al unicornio. Star White ahí miró feo a la potra. Ahí Felia viendo mejor a los presuntos ladrones, comentó.

Felia: A Sombra y a Reaper los veo ¿Ese del puño gigante no es el peligroso Doomfist? ¿Uno de los principales jefes del mundo criminal?

Preguntaba la gata al reconocer al minotauro. Doomfist sonriendo mientras pasaba su brazo normal tras la espalda, comentó complacido como con algo de arrogancia.

Felia: Veo que me conocéis muy bien. Es bueno saber que los jóvenes de hoy en día, conocen bien mi nombre.

Light Nova: Te conocemos porque nuestro padre Mike Bluer nos habló de ti hace tiempo.

Respondió desafiante la potra mientras empuñaba la Queen Jade, que era Prisma en su forma de espada de hoja verde con líneas plateadas, con empuñadura en forma de cabeza de dragón. Aquel comentario de la potra fue captada por Doomfist donde mirando a la potra con curiosidad, comentó.

Doomfist: Así que sois hijos de Mike Bluer. Que interesante. Me acuerdo de él. Solo le vi una vez, pero fue suficiente para nunca olvidarlo. Especialmente porque fue el único que logró dañar severamente mi puño cibernético. Una proeza enorme si se me permite decirlo.

Hablaba con cierta arrogancia el minotauro mientras miraba su brazo cibernético.

Light Nova: ¡Pues yo siendo hija de Mike, pienso repetir la hazaña! ¡Allá voy!

Contestó desafiante la potra donde ahí se lanzó volando hacia el minotauro.

Night: ¡Star White! ¡No te lances sin pensar!

Gritaba el unicornio sombrío, haciendo que Star White le mirase raro y ahí preguntase.

Star White: Pero ¿Qué dices?

Night: Perdona, Star White. Es la costumbre.

Light Nova volaba a toda velocidad hacia Doomfist, donde el minotauro la espera con pose relajada y con una sonrisa perversa. Reaper se interpuso por medio y ahí trató de disparar contra Light Nova, donde ahí la potra esquivaba con agilidad los ataques y logró pasar al lado del asesino para así tener a Doomfist a su alcance. Ahí la potra intentó golpearlo con su espada, pero el minotauro con un veloz movimiento, detuvo con su mano cibernética la hoja del arma de la potra para esta última. Con su brazo normal, el minotauro la dio un puñetazo a la potra donde la mandó caer al suelo.

Heart Fire: ¡Hermana!

Night: ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

Star White: ¡No tienes que repetirlo!

Los jóvenes fueron corriendo para tratar de ayudar a Light Nova, pero Reaper y Sombra se interpusieron.

Reaper: De aquí no vais a ningún sitio, al menos con vida.

Decía el asesino donde ahí empezó a disparar contra los jóvenes. Éstos tuvieron que esquivar los disparos del asesino. Splendora y Moon Light volaron hacia donde estaba Sombra para atacarla. La gata con expresión burlona, desapareció en unos haces de luces para sorpresa ambas y aun más cuando Sombra apareció por un lado y empezó a disparar con una ametralladora semiautomática contra estas, obligando a ambas jóvenes a tratar de esquivar los disparos.

Mientras tanto, Light Nova trataba de hacer frente contra Doomfist.

Doomfist: Vamos, pequeña ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que mostrarme?

La comentaba de forma burlona el minotauro mientras con su brazo normal la invitaba a que lo atacase. Light Nova empuñó su espada más que dispuesta a darle lo suyo al minotauro.

Prisma: (Nova, espera. Es lo que él quiere).

Light Nova: No, Prisma. Es lo que yo quiero, hacer callar a ese presumido.

Respondía la potra ignorando por completo las advertencias de su compañera espiritual de la espada, cargó contra Doomfist con intención de golpearlo con la espada. El minotauro sonriendo perversamente, simplemente se hizo un lado para esquivar un tajo vertical. Luego se agachó para esquivar un tajo horizontal y finalmente a un lado para esquivar un ataque punzante de la potra.

Light Nova cargó su magia de su cuerno para disparar, pero el minotauro con un golpe de la palma de su mano libre en el mentón de la potra, hizo que la joven alicornio le saliera desviado el disparo hacia arriba.

Light Nova molesta, intentó dar al minotauro con varios tajos, pero Doomfist esquivaba los ataques con facilidad.

Doomfist: Vaya decepción. Esperaba que siendo hija de Mike Bluer me presentarías más batalla, pero ni siquiera me estoy esforzando. Puede que ni siquiera tenga que usar mi puño.

Hablaba con arrogancia y burla el minotauro, molestando bastante a Light Nova donde ya al borde de la paciencia, gritó.

Light Nova: ¡Ya basta!

Gritó la potra echándose hacia atrás y cargando su cuerno de magia al máximo, lanzó un potente rayo contra el minotauro. Doomfist tranquilamente y sin abandonar su sonrisa arrogante, se echó a un lado, haciendo que el rayo golpease la base de una gran caja y esta fuera cayendo sobre éstos.

Doomfist simplemente se echó a un lado mientras Light Nova no tuvo tanta suerte y aunque trató de huir, la gran caja la cayó encima a la vez que se rompía en pedazos revelando montones de piezas de tecnología celeste.

La potra emergió de los restos bastante aturdida y adolorida.

Dawn: (¿Estás bien, Nova?).

Prisma: (Eso ha tenido que doler).

Light Nova: Sí...Ay...Mi cabeza...Que golpe.

Doomfist: Más te va a doler, pequeña.

Decía de repente Doomfist donde estaba enfrente de ella y con su enorme puño cargado de energía.

Doomfist: ¡Prueba mi puño!

Light Nova estaba paralizada sin saber que hacer. El minotauro estuvo a punto de golpear a la potra hasta que apareció de golpe Umbra volando, apartando a la potra e impidiendo que fuese golpeado por el minotauro.

Light Nova: ¿Prima Umbra?

Umbra: ¡Tranquila, aquí estoy!

Decía Umbra donde llevaba a la potra a un lugar lejano para esconderla.

Umbra: Quédate aquí, Nova.

Light Nova: Pero, Umbra...

Trató de quejarse la potra hasta que Umbra mirando muy seriamente y de forma autoritaria, la dijo.

Umbra: No discutas, jovencita. Esto es cosa para mayores.

Light Nova: Pero tú sola no puedes con estos tres tipos.

Umbra: ¿Quién dice que haya venido sola? Me traje al bobo de mi hermano más unos amigos.

Respondió ahora con actitud segura la alicornio sombría.

Dark Storm: ¡Aquí llega el grandioso y fabuloso Dark Storm!

Se escuchaba alzar la voz nada menos que Dark Storm que venía volando, disparando un rayo mágico hacia donde estaba Sombra, obligando a la gata a apartarse de un salto.

Reaper seguía disparando contra los demás potros, hasta que unas flechas mágicas salidas de la nada iban hacia el asesino, obligando a éste a apartarse.

Rockaid: ¿Alguien ha llamado a los grandiosos Caballeros de la Realeza?

Hablaba de forma presumida el enano y empuñando su arco, junto con los demás caballeros de la realeza.

Ignos: Bien, jovencitos. Dejad esto a nosotros.

Cooper: Esto es para profesionales.

Decían los caballeros donde estos fueron rodeando a Reaper mientras los jóvenes se apartaban.

Ignos: Bien, cara calavera ¿Qué tal si te entregas sin oponer resistencia?

Rockaid: Porque si te resistes, te partiremos esa más cara tan fea que tienes como esas orejas de conejo que tienes también.

Reaper apuntaba con sus escopetas, hasta que las dejó caer al suelo. Los caballeros interpretaron que el asesino se iba a rendir hasta que Night Ray que estaba a cubierto con los demás jóvenes, les trató de advertir a los caballeros.

Night: ¡Chicos, poneos a cubierto! ¡Va a usar su espiral de muerte y si no queréis que os llenen de plomo, alejaos!

Ventus: ¿Cómo dices?

En ese momento, una espiral de sombras rodeó al asesino a la vez que este sonreía macabramente y de inmediato sacando otras escopetas, comenzó a disparar un sin fin de balas por alrededor. Los caballeros se sobresaltaron por ello.

Ignos: ¡Arrea!

Cooper: ¡Este tío tira a matar!

Rockaid: ¡Ay, no! ¡Que mi lindo cuerpecito es alérgico a los agujeros de bala!

Los caballeros de pusieron a cubierto tras unas cajas mientras Reaper seguía disparando. Ventus con sus Keyblades y estando al lado de Star White y Night Ray, comentó.

Ventus: Un conejo ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente un conejo? Un conejo asesino armado con escopetas.

Comentaba consigo mismo el pegaso, maldiciendo éste la suerte que tenía. Aquello dejó un tanto confundidos a Star White y a Night Ray por lo que dijo el pegaso rojo.

Reaper dejó de disparar un rato para luego sacar otras escopetas y prepararse para disparar de nuevo. Así hasta que Cooper salió y apuntó con su arma al asesino.

Cooper: ¡Telegrama!

Bromeó Cooper para acto seguido disparar su arma legendaria contra Reaper, donde el asesino esquivó el disparo.

Mientras tanto, Umbra estaba combatiendo contra Doomfist.

Doomfist: ¡Prueba mi puño!

Alzó la voz el minotauro tratando de acertar con su puño cibernético a la alicornio. Umbra se tornó en sombras para esquivar el ataque, haciendo que el minotauro golpease una pared donde el impacto provocó una gran grieta que fue esparciendo por toda la pared, hasta finalmente caer en pedazos la pared entera.

Light Nova: ¡Madre mía! Vaya puñetazo.

Exclamaba la potra donde se quedó impactada al ver como el minotauro había destrozado la pared de un solo puñetazo.

Doomfist: ¿Aun quieres más, jovencita?

Preguntaba con una sonrisa arrogante el minotauro mientras miraba de reojo a Umbra. La alicornio en posición de combate y sin dejarse intimidar por el minotauro, le contestó desafiante.

Umbra: Ya me enfrenté a duros enemigos y nunca me he echado atrás.

Doomfist: Adelante.

Doomfist se preparaba para seguir combatiendo, hasta que escuchó la voz de Widowmaker por el comunicador.

Widowmaker: Lamento interrumpir, pero vienen más pesados de la Marine. Os recomiendo que os marchéis de allí.

Doomfist escuchando eso, agarró con su mano mecánica una gran caja y la lanzó hacia donde estaba Light Nova. Umbra fue volando para sacar a Light Nova del área del golpe. Aquello fue una táctica de Doomfist para quitar temporalmente de en medio a Umbra mientras llamaba a sus cómplices.

Doomfist: ¡Retirada! ¡Volvamos a la nave!

Ordenaba el minotauro mientras con una mano levantaba una gran caja del tamaño de una casa y se lo llevó consigo, siendo seguido por Reaper que se tornó en sombras y Sombra desapareció de un "Glip" tras despedirse antes con un "bup".

Ignos: ¡Se escapan!

Dark Storm: ¡A por ellos!

El grupo iba a perseguirlos, pero unas bombas de humo estallaron en el lugar donde huían Doomfist y los otros, impidiendo ver nada.

Doomfist mientras tanto, estaba en el interior de una nave junto con sus cómplices, dejando la gran caja en el suelo y abriendo, revelando en su interior una gran cantidad de piezas y restos celestes.

Doomfist: No es mucho, pero por algo se empieza.

Hablaba con una sonrisa arrogante el minotauro mientras la nave se alejaba del lugar.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Dawn: Me acuerdo de eso.

Prisma: La tía Umbra nos dio un buen broncazo por habernos ido sin llamar.

Night: Por eso decía yo antes, que había que llamarles antes en vez de irnos sin más.

Completaba Night que había aparecido junto con los otros.

Moon Light: Yo también pienso lo mismo. Nos habríamos librado de la bronca de campeonato de la tía Umbra.

Star White: Bueno. Lo pasado, pasado está.

Heart Fire: Claro. Sobre todo porque fuiste tú el que se lanzó a la acción sin pensar.

Le reprochaba su hermana al alifénix, haciendo que Star White mirase feo a su hermana. Light Nova seguía como deprimida, cosa que los demás notaron.

Twilight II: ¿Estás bien, Nova?

Nova: Sí ¿Acaso no se nota?

Rockaid: No sé. Tienes una cara como si fueras a vomitar.

Dijo de repente el enano, ganándose de que Splendora le diera un fuerte codazo en su costado y le mirase enfadado al potro.

Splendora: ¡Rockaid!

Rockaid: ¡Ay! ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

Light Nova no dijo nada. Simplemente se levantó de la mesa y se fue caminando de allí junto con sus compañeros animales, ganándose la atención de los presentes.

Felia: ¿Qué la pasa a Light Nova?

Ventus fénix: Últimamente parece estar muy desanimada.

Moon Light: Parece estar así desde el incidente con esos tipos.

Comentaban los jóvenes entre ellos mientras Rockaid con curiosidad, decidió seguir a Light Nova.

Light Nova estaba afuera del cuartel, mirando ésta el cielo de forma melancólica. Dawn y Prisma estaban a un lado donde al poco tiempo apareció también Shining Galaxy de un destello de luz, donde el joven dragón se puso al lado de los otros animales. Rockaid apareció a poco después.

Rockaid: ¿Light Nova?

La eludida miró a Rockaid no con muchas ganas y luego volvió a mirar al cielo. Rockaid ahí siguió hablando mientras se acercaba al a potra.

Rockaid: ¿Te importa si te llamo por el nombre completo? Es que llamarte solo Nova me hacer recordar a una maldita hija de yegua, que prefiero no mencionar. Por no decir que tampoco te quiero confundir con esa agente fantasma tan sexy del traje ajustado con tan buenos flancos.

Light Nova: Haz lo que quieras, Rockaid.

Respondió no con demasiadas ganas la potra. Rockaid colocándose al lado de la potra y ahí sentarse, la quiso preguntar.

Rockaid: ¿Estás bien, Light Nova? Parece que estás un tanto depre.

Ante la pregunta, Light Nova soltó un gran suspiro y ahí respondió.

Light Nova: Me siento como una inútil.

Rockaid: ¿Cómo dices?

Light Nova: Cuando me enfrenté a ese tipo del puño de metal, no fui capaz de hacer nada. Nada de nada.

Rockaid: Bueno. Ese tipo tan chungo con el brazo enorme, era un hueso duro de roer. No creo que fuese yo capaz de hacerle gran cosa al tipo ese.

Contestaba el potro tratando de animar a la potra, aunque no mucho éxito tuvo.

Light Nova: En comparación con mis hermanos o los demás, soy poca cosa. Ni siquiera soy buena peleadora en comparación con ellos. Me siento tan inferior.

Explicaba la potra que se sentía que no era gran cosa en comparación con sus hermanos y los otros. Rockaid mirando seriamente a Light Nova, la comentó a ésta.

Rockaid: Bueno. Es que ellos tienen más experiencia y por lo que tengo entendido, tú tienes más o menos unos tres años o así. Aunque aun me suena raro que solo tengas esa edad tan corta.

Light Nova: Eso no quita el hecho de que sea una inútil. Se supone que soy la hija de Mike Bluer, el Guerrero Resplandeciente y de Aether Light. Ambos grandes guerreros y yo en cambio, soy enormemente inferior a ellos.

Comentaba deprimida la potra a la vez que bajaba la mirada. Rockaid escuchando eso, la comentó a ésta.

Rockaid: ¿Te crees inferior? Soy el miembro más joven del grupo de los caballeros y aun así voy con ellos en misiones. Y en ocasiones me siento hasta inferior a ellos.

Light Nova: ¿En serio?

Preguntó curiosa la potra. Rockaid afirmando con la cabeza, la respondió.

Rockaid: Pues claro. A veces siento que no lo estoy dando todo.

Light Nova: Bueno. Seguro que pese a ello, eres incluso mejor que yo.

Rockaid: Para nada. Te he visto pelear en los entrenamientos y eres buena. Incluso mejor que yo.

Light Nova: Para nada. Tú eres mejor que yo y eso que no eres un alicornio como yo.

Rockaid: Ni mucho menos. Tú eres mejor que yo en los combates, donde eres capaz de hacer trucos increíbles.

Light Nova: Porque soy una alicornio y aun así, tú siendo un terrestre, eres capaz de hacer grandes hazañas. Por lo que yo a tu lado soy bastante inútil.

Rockaid: ¿Qué dices? Yo sí que soy inútil a tu lado. Tú eres sin duda mejor que yo.

Light Nova: No. Tú eres mejor que yo. Soy de lo peor.

Rockaid: No. Yo soy peor.

Light Nova: Que te digo que tú eres mejor que yo.

Rockaid: Y te digo que yo soy peor que tú.

Los compañeros animales enseguida observaron que ambos potros empezaron a discutir donde apretando frente a frente, empezaron a discutir aun más intensamente a la vez que se empujaban el uno al otro con la cabeza.

Light Nova: ¡No! ¡Yo soy más inútil!

Rockaid: ¡Para nada! ¡Yo soy más inútil!

Light Nova: ¡No! ¡Lo soy yo!

Rockaid: ¡No! ¡Soy yo!

Light Nova: ¡Tú eres mejor que yo porque eres un Caballero de la Realeza! ¡Yo soy solo una potra inútil!

Rockaid: ¡Eres tú la que eres mejor porque eres una alicornio e hija de los dos guerreros más grandes del multiuniverso! ¡Yo sí que soy inútil a tu lado!

Light Nova: ¡Deja de llevarme la contraria, Rockaid! ¡Tú eres mejor que yo y punto!

Rockaid: ¡Eres tú la que me lleva la contraria, Light Nova! ¡Te digo que yo soy peor que tú y punto y coma!

Ambos potros discutían mientras los compañeros animales veían la intensa discusión.

Prisma: Como discuten.

Shining Galaxy: Parecen un matrimonio de recién casados.

Dawn: Nunca vi a mi compañera discutir tanto con alguien en la vida.

Rockaid: ¡Se acabó! ¡Decidamos esto con un duelo! ¡El que pierda, será sin duda el peor de los dos!

Dijo de repente Rockaid ganándose la atención de los presentes. Light Nova mirando desafiante a Rockaid, le contestó.

Light Nova: ¡Por mí de acuerdo! ¡Y ahí te demostraré que yo soy sin duda peor que tú!

Rockaid: ¡Perfecto! ¡Conozco el lugar perfecto para disputar nuestro duelo!

Terminaron de hablar ambos potros, manteniendo ambos la mirada desafiante el uno al otro y su nariz contra la del otro.

Dawn: No sé por qué, pero presiento que esto no va a acabar muy bien.

Comentaba la fénix sin poder ocultar su preocupación ante lo que haría su dueña y el enano.

Más tarde, a en las afueras del Imperio de Cristal en una especie de arena de lucha construida de forma rectangular con unos pilares de cristal en cada esquina.

En unas gradas estaban los hermanos y amigos de Mikki como Umbra y Dark Storm y compañeros animales. También estaban las mane, los caballeros, Shining Armor y su esposa Cadence, Mapache, Brodek, las CMC. Shield estaba en dicha arena.

Shield: ¡Queridos espectadores! ¡Estamos aquí para presenciar el combate entre Rockaid Hunter y Light Nova! ¡Y yo seré quien arbitre el combate!

Anunciaba el semental donde a ambos lados de la arena estaban Rockaid y Light Nova, ambos en posturas de combate y deseosos de empezar.

Umbra: Una cosa ¿Cómo es que tenéis una arena de combate aquí? En nuestro mundo no hay nada de esto cercano al Imperio de Cristal.

Preguntaba la alicornio sombría al grupo de los caballeros, donde ahí éstos contestaron.

Ignos: Bueno. Fue hace tiempo.

Rainbow: En palabras simples. Aquí White Wolf y Oviblion tuvieron por así decirlo, un combate a muerte contra Lucía.

Moon Light: ¿Contra Lucía?

Twilight: No la vuestra la robot, sino la nuestra que fue orgánica.

Contestaba Twilight a la pregunta de la joven.

Pyro: ¿Y por qué pelearon el pegaso bipolar y la dragona?

Felia: Sí. No veo por qué deberían haber estado peleando los dos...o los tres.

Applejack: Es complicado, azucarillos.

Fluttershy: Más bien, algo salido del corazón o eso.

Pericles que estaba subido en una de las gradas, miró a cámara con cara de ironía y ahí sacó un cartel donde ponía "Líos entre amor y odio".

En la arena, los dos potros empezaron a conversar entre ellos.

Light Nova: Bueno, Rockaid ¿Estás listo para zurrarme?

Preguntaba la potra donde no parecía dispuesta a ganar, sino todo lo contrario. Rockaid con pose decidida, la contestó.

Rockaid: Ya te gustaría. Ya verás. Me vas a dar tal zurra, que no me va a reconocer ni mi prima ni mi querida Sweetie Belle.

Light Nova: Lo dudo mucho, porque para entonces ya me habrás machacado y demostrar así que soy peor.

Rockaid: ¡Ni mucho menos! Yo soy peor que tú y te lo demostraré cuando barras el suelo conmigo.

Light Nova: ¡Eso nunca! ¡Tú me machacarás a mí y demostrar que de los dos yo soy peor!

Rockaid: ¡En absoluto! ¡Tú prácticamente me enviarás al hospital después de la paliza que me meterás!

Shield que había escuchado hablar a ambos potros, se le caía una gota de sudor tipo anime ya que lo dijeron éstos era un tanto confuso. Los espectadores también parecían un tanto confusos.

Pinkie: Huy ¿Qué les pasa a los dos? ¿Por qué hablan así?

Brodek: Ni idea, mi pastelito rosa.

Spike: Carai. Suenan como si cada uno tratara de demostrar al otro que es peor.

Starlight: Es como si ninguno quisiera ganar al otro.

Cooper: Muy raro.

Comentaban éstos hasta que Heart Fire sospechando el por qué, comentó.

Heart Fire: Creo que Rockaid hace esto por Light Nova.

Star White: ¿Por qué lo crees, hermana?

Dawn: No la falta razón. Como fénix compañera, sé lo que siente mi amiga y últimamente está de muy bajos ánimos.

Felia: ¿Estás segura?

Dark Storm: Seguramente estará así por la zurra que le metió el minotauro ese. Anda que no hay que ser malo de verdad para que te zurren de esa manera.

Contestó sin pensar el alicornio sombrío, hasta que su hermana mirando molesta a su hermano, le dio un fuerte codazo en su costado donde ahí le provocó bastante dolor y ahí le llamara la atención.

Umbra: ¡Idiota! No hables de esa forma.

El grupo de los caballeros donde les había llamado la atención la respuesta dada por la fénix, comentaron.

Twilight: Entonces ¿Estáis diciendo que Rockaid está haciendo esto por Light Nova? ¿Para tratar de animarla y que gane confianza?

Shining Galaxy: Seguramente se trata de eso.

Respondía el dragón compañero espiritual de Light Nova. Mapache observando la arena donde estaban ambos potros, comentó.

Mapache: Mi primo aunque sea un tanto destrozalotodo, en el fondo tiene un buen corazón. No me extrañaría que esté haciendo todo esto para hacer que la joven tenga más confianza en ella misma.

Ember: O eso, o porque en el fondo la gusta la joven alicornio. Solo esperemos que Sweetie Belle no se ponga celosilla je, je, je.

Comenzó a bromear la unicornio plateada, haciendo que Sweetie Belle mirase feo a Ember. Moon Light ahí dijo.

Moon Light: Lo dudo mucho, ya que para Light nova, Rockaid sería muy viejo.

Shining: ¿Cómo dices, pequeña?

Preguntó Shining que estaba junto con su esposa Cadence y la pequeña Flurry Heart. Ahí Star White con los brazos tras la cabeza, contestó.

Star White: Aunque no lo parezca, nuestra hermana no tiene apenas más de tres años.

Cadence: ¿Tres años dices? Pero si parece que tiene al menos diez.

Comentó sorprendida la princesa al enterarse que la joven Light Nova apenas tenía más de tres años. Flurry al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su madre, intentó imitarla, pero solo logró que se la viera adorable.

Twilight: Cuando nos contaron el por qué, nos resultó bastante sorprendente el dato.

Star White y el resto rotando los ojos, respondieron al unísono.

Grupo: ¡No tienes ni idea!

Shield: Bien. Las reglas son sencillas. El combate continuará hasta que uno de los dos caiga y no se levante a la cuenta de 10 ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Light Nova y Rockaid: ¡Sí!

Respondieron al unísono ambos potros aun en pose de combate.

Shield: ¡Pues empezad!

Light Nova fue la primera en atacar, donde fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Rockaid y ahí trató de darle un puñetazo. El enano lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado y ahí trató de dar una doble patada donde la potra logró bloquearlo con sus cascos delanteros. Ahí empujó las patas traseras del enano para hacerlo retroceder a este.

Rockaid: Buen bloqueo. Se nota que eres fuerte.

Light Nova: Solo fue suerte. Nada más.

Rockaid: No lo fue.

Light Nova: ¡Claro que sí!

Gritó molesta la potra dando esta una patada al pecho de Rockaid para sorpresa de este último, haciendo el enano cayera al suelo.

Rockaid: ¿Ves? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba para nada. Me has dado una fuerte patada que fue inesperado para mí y lograste tirarme al suelo ¿Ves como en el fondo eres buena en esto?

La comentaba el potro mientras se ponía de pie. Light Nova que no estaba de acuerdo con eso, le contestó.

Light Nova: Claro que no. Solo fue un golpe de suerte.

Rockaid: Ni mucho menos. Fue un golpe a toda regla. Eres más fuerte que yo y eso lo demuestra.

Light Nova: ¡No! No lo soy. Simplemente te pillé por sorpresa y claro, logré darte. En otras circunstancias, habría fallado.

Rockaid: Para nada. No lo habrías hecho.

Light Nova: ¡Sí lo habría hecho!

Rockaid: ¡Qué te digo que no!

Light Nova: ¡Que te digo que sí!

Rockaid: ¡Que no, porras!

Discutían ambos potros hasta que Rockaid cargó contra ella y la dio un cabezazo donde la tiró contra el suelo. Rockaid cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se arrepintió de ello.

Rockaid: ¡Arrea! ¿Qué he hecho?

Light Nova levantándose del suelo, lejos de enfadarse le comentó al potro.

Light Nova: ¿Lo ves, Rockaid? Pese a que soy una alicornio, tú siendo un terrestre me has dado una buena. Por eso eres mejor que yo.

Le comentaba la potra donde se sentía incluso inferior a Rockaid. El enano en respuesta, la contestó con tono serio y molesto.

Rockaid: ¡Eso no es cierto! Simplemente pasó porque me lancé sin previo aviso y por eso logré derribarte. Si hubiera avisado antes, seguro que me habrías derribado contra el suelo.

Light Nova: No. No lo habría hecho.

Rockaid: ¡Sí lo habrías hecho!

Light Nova: ¡Que no!

Ambos potros molestos, chocaron su frente contra el otro empezaron a discutir.

Rockaid: ¡Que te digo que tú eres mejor que yo!

Light Nova: ¡No! ¡Tú eres mejor que yo!

Rockaid: ¿Quieres pelea?

Light Nova: ¡Cuando quieras!

Ambos se separaron y en posición de combate, empezaron a pelear en serio lanzándose golpes el uno al otro.

Scootaloo: Ya era hora. Esto parecía más un baile cutre que un combate.

Comentaba casi aburrida la joven pegaso mientras veía el combate entre ambos potros.

Rockaid recibió un fuerte puñetazo en mitad de la cara por parte de Light Nova.

Sweetie: ¡Así, Rockaid! ¡Demuestra que sabes como hacer que te zurren!...Vaya...Que raro ha sonado esto último...

Comentaba la potra no sabiendo como animar exactamente a su novio, ya que conocía las intenciones de éste. Mientras tanto Rockaid, logró devolver el golpe mediante una patada en el pecho de Light Nova donde ahí la hizo retroceder.

Apple Bloom: ¡Así, Light Nova! ¡Eso llamo yo encajar una buena patada! ¡Para que luego digan que no sabes como hacer que te den una paliza! ...Vaya, Sweetie. Tienes razón con esto, es bastante raro animar de esta manera.

Comentaba ahora la joven potra pelirroja. Spike tuvo que darlas la razón.

Spike: Es verdad. Teniendo en cuenta las intenciones de ambos, no sabemos a quién animar.

Star White: Debería molestarme que el enano esté pegando a nuestra hermana pequeña, aunque tratándose de lo que pretende, no sé.

Ventus fénix: Sí. Es bastante confuso esto.

El público ya ni sabía que opinar del combate. Al final Light Nova harta, convocó a Prisma para que adoptara la forma de Queen Jade y mirando desafiante al potro, le alzó la voz.

Light Nova: ¡Ahora verás, enano! ¡Tajo Jade!

Gritó la potra donde la espada emitió un brilló verde y ahí lanzó un tajo vertical, creando una onda de energía que avanzó a toda velocidad hacia Rockaid. El enano sobresaltado por ello, se hizo a un lado para esquivar el ataque.

Rockaid: ¡Arrea! Con que quieres que sea con armas. Muy bien. Lo que tú quieras, nena.

Rockaid ahí sacó su Arco de Gales y creando una flecha mágica, la disparó contra la alicornio. Light Nova alzó el vuelo para esquivar el ataque y luego descendió a toda velocidad para dar una patada voladora al enano. Rockaid saltó para atrás para esquivar el ataque, donde al final la potra golpeó el suelo, provocando que destrozara parte del mismo en el lugar del impacto.

Rockaid: ¡Arrea! Pese a lo joven que eres, eres enormemente fuerte. Un punto a tu favor.

Light Nova: ¡Cállate! ¡No lo soy en absoluto!

Gritó la potra intentando dar un tajo al potro, pero inesperadamente el arco del enano se convirtió en cuchillas y con ellas detuvo el hoja de la espada a centímetros del rostro de Rockaid para sorpresa de Light Nova.

Light Nova: ¿Pero qué...?

Rockaid: ¿Qué te creías? Mi arco tiene capacidad de convertirse en dos cuchillas para el combate cercano ¿A qué no te lo esperabas?

Respondió de forma burlona el enano con una sonrisa triunfante. En respuesta, Light Nova hizo un rápido barrido de piernas donde derribó al enano al suelo y ahí la potra intentó pisarlo de un salto, pero el enano rodó por el suelo.

Light Nova: ¡No te des tantos aires, listillo!

Rockaid: ¡Tú tampoco, nena!

Contestó Rockaid donde rápidamente se levantó y saltó sobre Light Nova, donde ahí la tumbó contra el suelo y la sometió entrecruzando sus cuchillas en torno del cuello de esta.

Rockaid: ¿Y ahora qué dices, nena?

Preguntaba de forma burlona el enano, olvidándose completamente lo que quería originalmente hacer para la potra. Light Nova mirando desafiante a Rockaid, le contestó.

Light Nova: Muy simple, esto.

De improviso, la potra le dio un fugaz beso en la nariz del potro donde ahí le pilló completamente por sorpresa y se sonrojó por ello.

Star White: ¡¿Cómooooo...?! ¡Yo le mato a ese enano!

Sweetie: ¡Ehhhh..! ¿Cómo se atreve a darle un beso en la nariz a mi Rockaid? ¡Ese es mi potrillo!

Exclamaron ambos enfadados ante la escena. Rockaid estaba atontado por el repentino beso en su nariz, donde Light Nova aprovechó para apoyar sus patas traseras en el estómago del enano y empujar fuerte para mandarlo volando y quitárselo de encima. Ahí ambos potros se pusieron de pie.

Rockaid: ¡Tramposa! ¡Te has aprovechado de mi noble inocencia!

La reprochaba molesto el potro por lo de antes mientras Light Nova con una sonrisa burlona le contestó.

Light Nova: Como diría el tío Vulcan, todo vale en la guerra y en el amor...Aunque no entiendo muy bien lo que significa eso exactamente.

Comentaba la potra para luego poner un gesto de confusión por la última parte de la frase, hasta que volviendo a ponerse en guardia, le dijo.

Light Nova: No importa. Ahora importa que te voy a zurrarte ahora mismo.

Rockaid: ¡Inténtalo, canija!

Light Nova: ¡Lo voy a hacer, enano!

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, chocando sus armas mutuamente. Ambos potros ya habían olvidado completamente sus intenciones de tratar de parecer peor al otro y solo les importaba ganar. Ambos chocaban sus armas con fuerza hasta que Rockaid logrando desviar el arma de Light Nova, la agarró del brazo y haciendo una llave, la tumbó contra el suelo. Ahí se echó encima de ella y la sujetó del brazo para tratar de inmovilizarla.

Rockaid: ¡Te tengo!

Light Nova: ¡Suéltame!

Rockaid: ¡Lo haré cuanto te rindas!

Light Nova: ¡No lo haré!

Rockaid: ¡No decías eso cuando el Doomfist ese te zurró! ¡Reconócelo! ¡Eres una perdedora a toda regla!

Dijo de repente el enano, haciendo que Light Nova se quedara tensa y recordara como Doomfist la machacó y la llamase perdedora, donde ahí empezó a enfadarse.

Light Nova: Yo...No...Soy...Una...¡Perdedora!

Gritó verdaderamente enfadada la potra donde su cuerpo soltó un potente pulso mágico, haciendo que el potro fuera empujado y saliera volando.

Rockaid: ¡Ouaaaaa...!

Gritaba el enano mientras caía al suelo boca abajo. El enano tendido en el suelo, miró a Light Nova de pie donde irradiaba una leve aura dorada y mirando verdaderamente molesta al potro.

La potra pisaba con fuerza el suelo, provocando grandes grietas en ella. Rockaid se puso de pie mientras veía a la potra mirándole verdaderamente enfadada.

Light Nova: ¡Vas a tragarte eso que acabas de decir! ¡Te pienso machacar!

Gritó furiosa la potra a la vez que pisaba con mayor fuerza, provocando una grieta que avanzó hacia donde estaba el enano, haciendo que Rockaid se tuviera apartar y mirase sobresaltado aquello.

Rockaid: (Oh,oh, Rockaid. Si antes querías hacerla enfadar a potra, lo acabas de conseguir).

Splendora: Oh, oh...Esto no es bueno.

Moon Light: Light Nova está enfadada.

Night: Ahora sí que Rockaid va listo.

Comentaban los jóvenes, ganándose la atención del grupo de los caballeros.

Ventus: ¿Por qué decís eso, chicos?

Ignos: A mí me parece que solo está teniendo la típica rabieta de potra.

Dark Storm: Como se nota que no la habéis visto antes enfadada a Light Nova, chicos.

Ember: ¿Por qué lo dices, amigo?

Umbra: Hace tiempo, nos contaron que cuando Light Nova se enfada, su fuerza aumenta. Y cuando se enfurece de verdad, es todavía mayor.

Twilight: ¿En serio? Eso suena interesante.

Applejack: Espera un momento ¿Estáis diciendo que cuando más se enfada esa potra, más fuerte se hace?

Felia: Exactamente, Applejack.

Rainbow: Ahora que lo pienso...¿No vimos algo parecido cuando Light Nova se enfadó con ese tipo? El tal Proto o eso. Ahí sí que dio miedo la potra cuando se enfadó de esa manera.

Mapache: Esperad un momento. No nos iréis a decir que mi querido primo...

Night: Que ahora mismo el enano va a acabar en el hospital.

Pericles mirando preocupado la escena, sacó un cartel que ponía "Ya pueden ir reservando cama en el hospital".

Light Nova: ¡Ahora sí que te vas a enterar!

Gritó molesta la potra donde de un pisotón, destrozó parte del suelo. Rockaid empezó a preocuparse por si había hecho enfadar demasiado a la potra.

Rockaid: Oh, oh...

A la velocidad del rayo, Light Nova voló hacia Rockaid con intención de darle una fuerte patada al rostro. El enano por instinto se agachó justo a tiempo, donde la pata de la potra pasó rozando su crin y esta pasó de largo.

Light Nova cuando llegó al suelo, cargó de nuevo contra Rockaid lanzando tajos interminables con su espada, donde el potro tenía que bloquear los ataques con las cuchillas de su arco. Luego la potra cargó fuerza en su espada e intentó aplastar al enano, pero tardó tanto en hacerlo que Rockaid tuvo tiempo en hacerse a un lado cuando ésta intentó darle, donde ahí aprovechó para cogerla del brazo y haciendo una llave donde la mandó volando al aire.

Light Nova recobró el equilibrio en el aire con sus alas y luego ascendiendo por el cielo donde ahí veía toda la arena como al potro mismo. La potra mirando molesta al potro, le dijo.

Light Nova: ¡Prepárate, porque de esta no te libras!

La potra empezó a concentrar energía en su cuerpo, más que dispuesto a liberarla toda de golpe en un devastador ataque contra el potro.

Cadence: ¿Qué hace?

Umbra: Creo que va a liberar toda la energía que tiene ahora mismo en un potente ataque.

Cadence: Espera ¿No irás a decir que mi querido Rockaid...?

Preguntó preocupada la princesa, temiendo ésta que a su pequeño y leal súbdito Rockaid le fuera a pasar algo malo de verdad.

Light Nova: ¡Allá vaaaa...!

Gritó la potra haciendo surgir desde su cuerpo una infinidad de rayos mágicos que iban cayendo en la arena. Rockaid miró preocupado aquello.

Rockaid: Oh, oh...Ahora sí que me la he ganado.

Shield asustado, salió corriendo para evitar la salva explosiva y de un salto salió de la arena.

La potra estuvo disparando por un rato la salva hasta que finalmente se tuvo que detener porque había gastado mucha energía. Lo único que había era una gran nube de polvo.

Un intenso silencio se formó en las gradas, todos esperando que la nube de polvo se disipara y ver como estaba Rockaid. Cuando la nube se disipó, se llevaron una enorme sorpresa.

Rockaid estaba con los ojos cerrados y cubriéndose con sus armas. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, se llevó la sorpresa de que toda la arena estaba destrozada, salvo justo donde estaba él.

Light Nova: (Carai...Mamá tenía razón...Tengo que practicar más mi puntería).

Pensaba para sí la potra con una ligera gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver que había fallado de forma bastante tonta. Todos pusieron expresiones de sorpresa al ver a Rockaid sin ningún rasguño.

Cooper: Menuda potra tiene el chaval.

Rainbow: ¡No me lo puedo creer! No tiene ni un rasguño.

Spike: No. Si suerte tiene el enano.

Pericles con expresión de alucinado, sacó un cartel que ponía "Y yo sin una cámara de vídeo para grabar el momento".

Rockaid: Carai ¿No me ha dado?

Comentaba Rockaid mientras se examinaba a sí mismo y comprobar que no tenía daño alguno. Light Nova aun volando, respiraba un tanto agitada y en parte sorprendida de que hubiese fallado en su ataque. La rabia inicial se había disipado y su fuerza había vuelto a su estado normal. Aun así mirando molesta al enano, le dijo.

Light Nova: No sé como te has librado, pero de ésta no te libras. Te voy a machacar.

Rockaid: Inténtalo, nena. Aquí te espero.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada desafiante con el otro. Light Nova cargó de energía su espada y descendió en picado hacia el enano. Mientras Rockaid con su arma legendaria, cargó de energía dicha arma para disparar una potente flecha contra la alicornio.

Ambos estaban cada vez más cerca de encontrarse con el otro, cargando con las fuerzas que tenía en su ataque final.

Finalmente Light Nova lanzó un tajo con su espada y Rockaid disparó una flecha. Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, provocando una intensa explosión de energía.

La Queen Jade salió volando hasta caer fuera del ring, donde el arma retornó a su estado de la joven dragona Prisma. Mientras el Arco de Gales caía por el lado contrario.

Ambos potros estaban tendidos por el suelo, pero luego se levantaron mientras mantenían la mirada desafiante con el otro. Ambos estaban exhaustos pero sin ninguna intención de rendirse.

Ambos potros alzaron sus puños y cargaron con el otro con intención de meter un directo a su rival. Ambos lanzaron su puño, pero algo inesperado ocurrió.

Los dos pasaron de largo si ni siquiera tocarse, donde ambos potros quedando con caras de tontos, cayeron de espaldas contra el suelo de la arena.

Ambos potros estaban en el suelo con caras de confusión al ver que su intento de golpear al otro había fallado. Aun por el suelo, Light Nova y Rockaid se miraron el uno al otro. Al principio estaban serios, pero poco a poco empezaron a reírse un poco hasta acabar en grandes carcajadas.

El público al principio miraba un tanto atónitos que ambos potros se estuvieran riendo como locos, pero poco a poco empezaron a unirse a ellos en reírse a grandes carcajadas.

Al final sin levantarse todavía, ambos potros sin dejar de reírse tampoco, chocaron de cascos como celebrando el hecho de haberlo dado todo y no arrepentirse de ello. Al final ambos potros lo dejaron en tablas.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


End file.
